Tales of The Cosmic Wars Vol Three, Light of Hope
by Darth Necron
Summary: Part three of the Tales of the Cosmic Wars trilogy. Join Ben Auro as he struggles to live up to his destiny as he teams up with hero's like Mario, Sonic, Cloud, Megaman X and more to try finding a happy end to the greatest war in the history of the universes before the forces of evil unleash Armageddon and also find a way to save the women he loves from falling in to darkness!
1. Prolouge:Cosmic Debriefing

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Volume Three! The Hope that Shines from Within the Darkest Nightmare!**_

_**Prologue, A Guide To The Stars, again, .**_

Ah, first thing first, welcome to the third part of my ultimate cross over. First of all I do not own the majority of the characters in my story. For example I do not own anything from Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Square Enix, Namco, Shoen Jump, Lucas arts and anything else I forgot.

However I do have a good deal of my own creations, and most of the main hero's and villains are my own creations. Now, as you most likely have seen from the title this is a squeal to my first volume of Tales of the Cosmic Wars, a Hero's evolution. What is more is that it's a direct continuation taking place only a week after the first part ended.

And yes, I know this is nearly a copy and paste of the prologue of volume two

Because of this if this is your first time looking at this I highly, highly recommend you go read volume one and two first so you are not more lost then a polar bear in the Bahamas. Even so I hope you enjoy this story of mine as I am trying to make this my ultimate cross over story, in essence I wanted to do one story where I held nothing back and give it everything I had. But hopefully you will not have to take my word for it and see for yourself, and now then let the first chapter of volume two commence! Oh and PS, if you wonder why the first chapter is in a negative number, and is soon going to be fallowed up by chapter 113 it's because I am trying to keep all of the cosmic wars in one saga after the next, think like Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Yuu Yuu Hakusho Bleach and those kind of things, enjoy!

Before the final part of my cosmic trilogy begins here is a review of what happened in the first two volumes to those first looking at the adventures of Ben Auro.

* * *

first,

**_Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume one, a Hero's Evolution! _**

In a universe of Magic and technology, a cosmos of great wonders and many terrors, in this universe a brutal war is raging on and has just officially entered its first year. This war that first seemed to be a civil war between the idealistic Lylat Kingdom ruled by King Atem and the profit obsessed United Federation of Zeon ruled by the president in name but tyrant in essence _Weil Narche Zabi _and his fellow multi-corporation allies. Weil had the power to create millions of battle droids to do his bidding but the Lylat Kingdom had its own powerful forces.

The warriors of light, the Enji Knights leaded by its founder Grand Master Myers sided with the Lylat Kingdom they were sworn to protect and with a fully fledged Enji being a match for more than 100 standard solders, monsters or robots the Lylat Kingdom was able to held its own against the powers of Zeon. The Enji Knights had recruited powerful heroic warriors from all over the different galaxies, just some of them were Cecil Harvey, the paladin that once was trapped in the darkness as a pawn of evil before he found the light with in him and in time with his friends defeated the mad spawn of Zeromus. Luke Fon Fobre, the " Scared Flame of the world of Auldrant who was destined to save his world, even though he was in fact a clone or a replica of the real Luke! Never the less he still was able to prove he had what it takes as he along with his friends like Tear Grants, Guy Cecil, Jade " The Necro master" Curtis and the others to defeat his former mentor Van Grants before he could destroy the world! Others are Squall Lionheart, Lloyd Irvine, Auron ,Veigue Lungberg, Zidane Trible and of course the man who defeated the deranged Sephiroth, the blond spiky haired Cloud Strife!

And in the mist of this war, an 19 year old brown haired blue eyed young man named **Ben Auro** willingly went to join the Enji Knights.

Always admiring heroes like the Enji, and looking for something that will give his life meaning he made it his dream to join the Enji. With the training he had for most of his life from his gifted genius of a fighter, his cousin Max Ben was able to get on the road to his dream, even if it took him more than once to get excepted in to the order. When he and his pet moogle friend Moz at last entered the main base of the Enji, the ancient and grand holy castle Hallow Bastion he met many new friends.

Soon his two closet friends were the ace martial arts fighter Doug Fiter and the talented magic user and a member of the energy archers of the Quincy named James Elroan.

But what made him really happy was when he found himself reunited with his best friend from his child hood, the Beautiful, smart, graceful, **Lacus Raystar**! When he was young Lacus was Ben's only friend. Even though she came from a much more powerful family she enjoyed spending time with Ben. But when the two turned 12 he found he she had to move away, a event that devastated him , especially because although it was not the only reason Ben blamed his father for being cheap on the tour ride the two families were on. A cost saving move that cause Lacus to be in a twist of fate captured by a radical group. But that was in the past, now Ben had a chance to reunite with the girl he had liked more than any other. However there was one problem for Ben, she already had a boy friend. To Ben's horror it was Brad Fowltror. An extremely arrogant, aggressive and cocky male who seems to care little about the Enji Knights, and only was concerned with his own " standings". To Ben's horror the girl he always had strong feelings for is in love with the biggest jerk of all!

To make matters worse not only is Brad a guy who only does things his own way no matter how much damage if causes. But he is extremely powerful! Though bad with magic and skills his power to expand his muscles and magic energy to extreme heights make him able to rip apart his foes with his raw strength alone! With this rough start Ben at least it went up from there. He soon met two people that became his new best friends.

The blond, optimist and powerful martial artist Doug Fiter, and the red haired talented magician James Elrond, who is also a expert on the powerful Quincy group.

People who fight with powerful magic arrows.

He soon becomes friends with them and others and as luck as it he James and Doug are all part of the same squad. They are put in to squad 7, and there squads captain is none other than Cloud Strife. The blond powerful buster sword welding Enji Knight who is famous for defeating the insane Sephiroth.

Although since Ben does not have much raw power or a master of much skills Cloud at first thinks Ben does not have what it takes to make it in the order. However Ben is able to show Cloud how deep his resolve is and how good he is with quick thinking. After a tense final entrance exam of sorts Ben was able to past Cloud's test and now his road to reaching his dream had begun! His long journey was faced with many hardships.

On his first mission he and his squad was attacked by a Zeon attack force. That was in turn attacked by mysterious beings of darkness that Ben soon knew to dread as the Necrocalcous!

This turn of events caused Ben, Doug and James to crash land on the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. However Ben had no time for rest as soon after he was attacked by the ruthless Vile. The dreaded helmeted Maverick that was supposed to be dead a long time ago! This change of events leaded Ben to find his true destiny. He found a scared blade called the Star Sword.

A weapon of unparalleled power that was a miracle sword in a war millions of years ago. After proving his worth to its guarding, the spirit of the multi armed swordsmen the reformed Gilgamesh he was able to prove he was indeed its chosen welder. This began the start of Ben's destiny. Through this he met many friends and many enemies.

He helped the Mario bros fight of their long time announce king Bowser and his fellow greedy cohort King K Rool.

He met Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends and helped them defeat a powerful Zeon mobile armor being made there called the Aplaus.

Some of the other friends he met were the hero of Hyrule Link.

The pink wonder Kirby. The ace pilot Fox Mclcoud and his Star Fox team.

The Chozo Bounty hunter that all space pirates loath named Samus Arian, and the three elite maverick hunters Mega man X, Zero, and Axl.

Through the course of his journey he and the other Enji became to see that the Zeon army was in fact being guided by an even darker hand. The order of darkness named Sithantos. The mysterious order not only was the ones that commanded the Necrocalcous, but were the ones Vile now worked for! However that was just the start, as soon even more eviler beings came to serve the order of darkness. Some of them were even resurrected from the dead! Such cases were Sigma, the vile and powerful maverick leader of the maverick that nearly caused the capital planet of Corneria to be wiped out over a hundred years ago. Ganondorf, the dreaded king of evil that all in Hyrule fear. Others that joined Sithantos eventually were Bowser, Dr Robotnik, and Genesis. However, this was not the worst news. Soon the Enji Knights found out who was leading Sithantos. While at first it was thought that the ruler of Sithantos was the patriarch Havoc Drashid. But soon the leader of the Enji Knights Grand Master Myers conformed his suspicions and forced the true force behind Sithantos to show himself.

And it was none other than **Xehamaru**, a mad genus that was a former Enji Knight, and Master Myers former apprentice! The mad fallen Enji had betrayed the order to become the scholar of darkness and true leader of Sithantos.

His extreme disgust of what he saw as a corrupt sinful universe that he saw as beyond repair. His desire was to destroy the current cosmos and in its place create a universe of darkness!

While his powers were vast Ben was not totally out matched. Thanks to his desires to reach his dream and his constant training he was able to gather more powerful by the day.

He was able to find more shrines thru out the cosmos that held the crystal shards that would increase the powers of his Star Sword. To get there he had to face the dead sprits of Leon Magus, General Leo, Asch the bloody, and even Cloud's former mentor and best friend Zack Fair! Still, Ben had a difficult path to walk to fulfill his dreams. And it was not just painful because of the various monsters and madmen aiming to kill him.

Ben was even forced to face one of his former best friends, Rick. His child hood friend had become a leader of a city gang called the toxic vultures. And Rick's desires for money and power were so high that he was even ready to kill Ben to keep his power! Despite absorbing the powers of the darkness he was still defeated by Ben. And although he seemed willing to surrender the life of his friend was then ended by the Zandalorian bounty hunter Janus.

Still, Ben would not let tragedy stop his dreams. Although he was not able to defeat Brad's vast raw power in a match, after even more training he was able to bring the super elite warrior and the man he soon saw as his rival, Ezan Kaiba to a draw.

All of the things Ben went through came to a head when Xehamaru unleashed his master plan. Which was a massive invasion of the capital planet of Corneria with nearly everyone Xehamaru could find to attack the planet at once! With the desire to take the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, King Atem away and then destroy the planet it seemed like doomsday had arrived.

But the Enji rallied together, and with the help of all the hero's Ben had met he, them, Cloud and his other friends were able to catch the Sithantos Nova Crusher the Invisible Hand that Xehamaru had gone to before he could leave the planet. Ben was faced with the most dangerous battle of his life. However while it seemed like the dark lord was going to make short work of the much less experienced warrior.

However, as Ben was pushed to the brink of death he was able to reach in to the depths of his potential and bring out his full power! Activating the next stage of the Star Sword, Bankai he then was able to turn the tables on Xehamaru much to the madmen's shock! Even when Xehamaru transformed to his most powerful state he was still not able to overcome the power of Ben and the others hope, dreams and resolve.

At last Xehamaru was defeated and Ben was able to become a real Enji Knight. Though he saved the universe this in fact was only the beginning. All four Inquisitors of darkness escaped from the battle. And the deadly group of elite dark Enji, Organization XIII with their powerful beings like Xemnas, Ravxen and Maraluxia where still at large.

But even that was not the worst part.

The worst part was that for all the evil Xehamaru had done, he too was just a pawn. His true master was the supreme being of darkness. The Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! All that defeating Xehamaru had really done was convince the dark gods second in command, Darth Damonus, to take charge and fight even harder to break the seal on his master !

* * *

**_Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume two, A Stars Twilight!_**

Yes, as important as Ben's defeat of Xehamaru was, it was only the beginning of the real battle. However, Ben would soon learn the hard way just how painful the path of a hero was. Not only was he facing even more powerful opponents like Nightmare, or his true form Night-Terror, and having to stop the plans of the likes of Bowser and Robotnik, who after joining the Zannacross Empire, mostly out of fear, attacked there old foes with nearly five times the power and viciousness! But, it was more than the constant tense battles that Ben had to deal with, it was also the emotional strain that hurt most of all! And he was hit hard when first the first girl he thought was seriously romantically interested in him, Lisa, revealed herself to be one of the elite dark Enji of the Organization Larxene, and that she had played with Ben's heart so he would get close to her and smash it! And if dealing with the fact that she never really cared for him was bad enough, soon he felt a pain that was even more devastating, when after at last reuniting with Max after so long, he was devastated to find out that his favorite cousin and former mentor and been deceiving him for some time, and he had appeared to have betrayed the Enji Knights to become the ruthless bounty hunter that dons the Zandalor armor and has the nickname of the terror of death, Janus! To Ben's horror Max made it quite clear he cared little for the honor pride and justice he once inspired Ben to believe in, and his only dream now was to make as much profits as he could without anyone binding him down! And he made it quite clear to Ben, that he would eliminate anyone who stood in his way! Ben was heartbroken to find the man he looked up to the most had served the bound they had, and everything he believed in seemed to have shatter! And it seemed Ben really had no luck because amiss all of this Kira Myers took it upon himself to train Ben and Ezan personally, in order in to his eyes insure they become ideal soldiers, that under his wing would be purged of all of their weaknesses, one way or another!

While Ben was not excited to train under Kira in the first place, when he came to the Grand Masters son Titan's base on the moon he found himself under more pain the most of his battles! He quickly learned that Kira 's style of training, was to drive out all emotions, embrace maximize pain to become immune to suffering, and to think of one's self only as a warrior, and to discard all other emotions. While that may have went well for Kira or Ezan, Ben, who was a much more emotional guy you could say, did not respond well with his new masters training, and this just made Kira even harsher! Isolated from his friends, pushed without rest to overwhelming expectations, and dealing with the string of betrayals made Ben feel like he was beginning to drown in his pain, and the fact that at this point Kira was pushing him to embrace himself as a solider that would sacrifice himself to bring order and stability to the cosmos made Ben have a grim outlook for his future. As Ben's pain was becoming overwhelming, when Lacus refused to talk to him because Brad did not want her being friends with him was the last straw and his darkness began to consume him. This reached its final boiling point when on the mission after that, he thought that his two best friends Doug and James had betrayed him and tried to kill them! While it would later prove that the two were in fact imposters using illusions to trick Ben, this caused Ben to truly snap, and his anger, rage and sorrow was so great that to keep himself from having a total mental breakdown his mind formed a new personality, that merged with the sudden explosion of darkness flowing in to him to become a new persona of wrath, rage, and cruelty, Darth Idious!

Now a being of rage, Idious and Hiryuumon, who also became consumed with darkness and dark Digivole to his dark mega level Helldramon became pawns of darkness that went on a rampage that involved wiping out everyone on the planet of Taris and even attacking his fellow Enji without a second thought! However, just as Ben's violent second personality was going to erase all the things he said caused his creation, Lacus, Cloud, Master Myers and the others were able to break through to the real Ben from inside Idious, prove that Ben had real friends that would not abounded him! With this, and some help from Myers, Ben was able to stabilize his personality, and turn back to normal!

However, his pain still was not over. For what he had done Kira had him cruelly arrested, and ordered to be executed for treason! As cruel as this was, this was just the start, for with this Kira made this the time to at last reveal his true ambitions! For with Master Myers severely injured after saving Ben and being comatose Kira announced in front of Atem that with the support of the Subcommittee members who share his views that he saw Atem 's ideals as foolish, and to bring peace and justice he desired to overthrow Atem and become Supreme King to make sure things go his way! And Kira showed he had no mercy left in his heart.

He killed or captured Atem 's followers like the Subcommittee members that did not agree with him, and even those that did, froze the King himself in a carbonite slab, frame Ben for his murder, and then issue order 66, to have his clone army try and wipe out his former comrades to insure they cannot stop him! While it nearly looked like the Enji Order was on the verge of sharing the fate of the Jedi, they showed they would not roll over and die so easley, and with the help of those that knew the Enji were not traitors like Mario, Kirby, Sonic and others helped them survive.

And with the help of another mysterious ally, most of the clone soldiers who were obeying under nano machines all of a sudden found them shut down, giving the Enji some breathing room, and allowing them to mount an assault on the treacherous Kira! After fighting through more Titan's forces and saving Ben from his execution, the hero regained his resolve and after smacking some sense in to Ezan and getting his step farther out of the picture they confronted the current Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom! Even when Master Myers arrived to join the fight, they found that the deluded would be tyrant's mastery over both light and darkness as well as his Absolute Hypnosis magic made him the most powerful foe yet, even more then Xehamaru! However, another twist in the day occurred when out of no when Max appeared! At last Max knew he could reveal the truth, that he was not the traitor, Kira was!

It was Kira who with Xiza wiped out the Zandalorin's because they would not get in line, and when Max protested Kira set his teammate up and tried to kill him to! And that is why Max had to hide in the shadows, because he knew he would never be able to unveil the truth on his own. But now that Kira had shown his true face to the cosmos, Ben's cousin was more than a little eared to at last have his revenge!

While everyone attacking together was enough to dish out some damage to Kira, he decided to show just what his true ambitions where as he showed he was in fact working with the Zannacross Empire all this time! To Kira, the cosmos was corrupt beyond repair, and that is why he thought the only way to fix it is to revive Chaos Zannacross Necron and create a new cosmos of darkness! It was a empty victory for the good guys seeing Kira get away with his true supporters, but Ben and the others would not let the bad guys no matter how many people were working for them ! While Max went back in to the shadows Ben was determined to make up for his sins, and with Master Myers giving him special training in the room of sprit and time to make up for his son's brutal treatment of him, he desired to become even more powerful to insure Kira would never be able to look down on him again! And with a year of compressed time to hone his skills, and learn the leader of the Enji Knights' secret ultimate skills like the Kaio Ken! When Ben emerged his friends saw a man even more determined to fulfill his destiny and stop the forces of darkness!

And Ben's path to atonement for the crimes he committed under Idious caused him to reunite once more with both Link and Kirby as the Enji arrived on the world of Terca Lumireis to help the world deal with its conflicts and make them more willing to be a part of the Lylat Kingdom. But little did they know it would turn in to a deadly trap of Ganondorf, who was behind all of the worlds troubles in the shadows all to lure Link and Zelda, so he could take at last the other Tri-Force fragments from them and try and obtain ultimate power!

However even when the King of Evil had all the power of the Tri-Force, the Curse Seal of Necrocalcous and all the souls he had taken, he was horrified to see he still could not over power the combined might of a powered up Ben, Link, Cloud, and the local heroes like Yuri and Flynn, and at last one of the Zannacross Inquisitors was killed! Meanwhile, Ezan saw just how much Ben had progressed, and felt frustrated and infuriated that someone who use to be such a inferior fighter compared to him seemed to have surpassed him! His rage, along with the spirit of Sephiroth subtly controlling him, drove him to the world of Vana'diel to uncover his true destiny ! However little did he know that he was falling in to a trap set by the Dark Enji Vexen! The elite member of the Dark Organization along with his cohorts and his old friend the Zeon commander Nag'molda wanted to convert Ezan to their cause and have his power at their command, and it did not matter if joined them voluntary or not! !

When Ezan at last found the truth about his past, his true parents, and his true purpose he nearly gave in to his despair, and Sephiroth was ready to capitalize on this to finally take over the younger elite warriors mind and manifested in a new body! However, with the appearance of Ezan's mother, in hologram form, the last message she had for her son caused him to remember the things that are important to him, and stay true to his heart and remain a enforcer of justice, and his resolve to fallow this road was powerful enough to cast of Sephiroth, much to the relief of Ben and the others, who fallowed Ezan to the world and fought off Vexen and the others to get there friend back!

However, while Sephiroth was ousted, he would not be denied his vengeance, and simply merged with the nearby Nag'molda and took over his body instead before absorbing the power of the corrupted celestial one Promathia and countless other dead sprits of the planet to at last return from the dead properly, to the horror of Cloud! While the One Wing Angel was more powerful than ever, Ben, Ezan, Cloud and everyone were able to drive him off. After everyone recovered for a bit in a mostly nice dance, a day that Ben would never forget occurred and the whole war changed course once again. Ben, Lacus, and many other Enji were sent to the neutral world of Cardianon because of a good lead that President Weil Zabi was to in secret meet with Xiza, to make a deal to combined forces to presume his mad ideal of defeating everyone!

Knowing this could be a way to end the battle with Zeon and put a end to their battles so they could focus everything on stopping the Zannacross Empire. The Enji came close to capturing Weil and Xiza as they were in the process of making a deal underneath a F Zero race, but just when they were about to get him, Brad, letting his ego once more override all logic stormed in to try and capture or kill Weil himself for glory, and ending up ruining everything! Not only did a furious Max reveal he was about to make his move till Brad butted in, but a entire Zannacross fleet appeared under the command of Kira with Sigma and Genesis, with the aims of wiping out all of the ones who oppose him! Between Ridley appearing out of no were, and a ivied Weil summoning his ultimate weapon the Death Star to blast everyone to dust! However, from this insanity a new direction opened up, when Max convinced Ben, Cloud, Lacus and a few others that as mad as Weil was, presuing Xiza was a bigger threat! Seeing how serious Max was Ben agreed and the Enji along with Samus and the Maverick hunters fallowed Max and his partner the android Bacchus to Xiza's flying stronghold, the near moon sized spaceship the Dämmerung !

After some intense battles onboard that concluded with the true death of Ridley, Hiryuumon at last transforming to his true mega level Shinryudramon to destroy a rebuilt Mother Brain, and Max at least confronting Xiza after plowing through most of his henchmen like his top aide Salzon and the leader of his special forces Captain Zinyu! However, while Max was burning with revenge to dish out for Xiza's role in backstabbing him and his friends, Xiza welcomed his anger, and when Max unleashed his blast of fury, Xiza showed that was just what he wanted to unleash Max's power, to use it to break the seal on the object Xiza long sought to control, the million year old not so small ring weapon of mass destruction Halo! Xiza 's true plan was to obtain and reprogram the weapon that once was used against the Zannacross Empire, to wipe out most of humanity and receive Zannacross in one bloody flash! As Xiza left for Halo's control room a furious Max, and the others soon fallowed in pursuit, but Kira and his Titan's fleet got in there way, and the furious battle to prevent the destruction of the entire universe began! After the elite Lylat Gundam Pilots like Amuro Ray, Hero Yuy, Kamile Biden, Shin Asuka, and Setsuna F. Seiei, along with the Star Fox team blew a path for the hero's to get through, and are hero's prepared to stop Xiza for good!

However, before they did, Ben and Max had to settle their score. When Ben found his cousin all ready destroying leagues of the native zombie like Flood monsters, he saw Max was nearly delirious with rage! It seems that after all of the fighting, and betrayals Max has gone through, he had begun to be going through the symptoms of shell shock, and the recent trauma of Xiza using him to try and wipe out humanity had drove him out of the edge! He was so delirious that he was ready to treat Ben and his friends as hostiles! This leaded to Ben and Max having their final showdown, and after a tense brawl, Ben managed to show his former mentor that he truly could, and did surpass him! With their score settled Ben went to help his friends, who were all ready confronting Xiza! The Enji knew Xiza had many secrets, but as they fought him they found out his darkest secrets, that among all of his other faces, his true face was that he was one of the seven demon lords of Zannacross!

And when Xiza Belphagos unleashed his true extreme power, and showed he could make nearly all of the bones in his body deadly weapons, he proved it was no joke! While Ben and the others rallied together to get in some damage, all their efforts seemed to do was hurt Xiza enough to make him furious, and show off his true power by transforming to his four armed lethal form! Just when it seemed like it would be over, Max, restored by Lacus arrived to help Ben see things to the end! And working together, Ben and Max, with the help of the others, unleashed a massive blast that destroyed Xiza! And, with that and Max shutting down Halo in last minute dramatic flair, it seemed like they had saved the day!

However, tragically, the day was not destined to end happily. Just when Max saw that with the truth about Kira 's ambitions, and Xiza now dead Max still had a place in the Enji Knights, but he never had a chance. Just when everyone at last let their guard down, a sudden sniper shot from a Anti-Enji bullet hit Max right in the heart! And with Max all ready worn out from all the fighting, even his great warrior sprit was at last blown out. Ben desperately tried to save his cousin, but to no avail. And with Max and Ben having one last talk, and Max thanking Ben for letting him regain his honor and pride before it was too late, and intrusting his sword, his Gundam, his droid partner, and his will, Max died in Ben's arms.

This of course devastated Ben, and he was now even more determined to avenge his fallen cousin! With this turn of the events, we now are ready to end this little recap. Now that the lines are clearly drawn, with Max's sacrifice Ben, and all the other Enji are embolden to insure that his death, and all the other deaths in this war were not in vain. Ben for sure will stop at nothing to make Max's killer pay, but the only problem is that he does not even know who it is! Both Kira, and the masked Dark Enji psycho Ravxen were both around at Max's death, yet while both of the powerful villains had the power to slip through the Enji's notice, both of them swore they did not do it!

While the word of double crossing maniacs and twisted killers is not much to have faith in, it would be odd either of them would deny it. But, who else could have been around to have been heartless enough to kill Max like that? That's what Ben wants to find out, and he will fight who ever stands in his way to get to the truth, and save the cosmos! However, it's not going to be easy. With Weil amassing even more deadly weapons, and a furious Zannacross and Damonus preparing to go in to their end game by amassing there forces and reviling even more powerful dead villains like Kefka Exdeath Kuja and others to insure everything is destroyed, the time of reckoning for the entire universe is soon at hand! Will Ben be able to gather the power he needs to become even more powerful then the original welder of the Star Sword, and with his friends stop the Zeon forces, the Zannacross Empire, and the others like Xemnas and Albert? Will he at last find the truth, about who killed Max, and the whole story of Lacus and her mysterious powers and the reason she has the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed inside her?

Will Ben be able to finally reach is biggest dream of getting Lacus to understand his true feelings, and get her to love him? It's time for these conflicts to be resolved, and for the third, and final part of this Cosmic Trilogy to begin! So let's get ready, for the most intense cross over to continue! Ah, but first, before we continue Ben's odyssey of a hero, to better understand the present, let us take a look at the past. While Volume two ended on 112, before 113, we start Cosmic Wars Volume three with a special look on just how most of this started, the conclusion of the original Great War between light and darkness, and how Chaos Zannacross Necron was sealed in the first place!

And with this, I present to you the first offical chapter of volume three_**, **_

_**Chapter-1: Origins of The Ultimate Dissida**_!

Ah, hope this got all new comers interested in reading the first two volumes of Cosmic wars.

Er, otherwise starting from here might be just a little confusing. All right, the train is on the proper tracks, so all aboard, we are off!


	2. Chp 01: Origins of the Ulitmate Dissida!

_**Chapter -1: Origins of The Ultimate Dissida !**_

It has been nearly five standard years since the war between light and darkness as began. Five years, since the god of darkness, the devil himself, self proclaimed Emperor of the cosmos Chaos Zannacross Necron had descended from hell, to force what he proclaimed the proper evolution of mortals on them, and when they resisted, he showed everyone what hell truly was! Yes, the past five years have been a nightmare for every living being in the cosmos! Zannacross showed everyone what the deadly imagination and powers of a dark god can produce, when almost overnight he created an army of nearly a trillion demonic soldiers, that attacked without mercy throughout the cosmos! The desires and ambitions of Necron were simple, he commanded all life to obey him, or face sudden death!

And Zannacross would not be denied, and his tremendous inhuman power did drawl countless planets to serve him either out of fear or by being lured by his power. However, mortals would not just submit to anyone, and even Zannacross was shocked with just how fiercely they fought back, even scoring some victories! However, while they managed to win a few battles, forever victory they had they lost twice as many! For as determined as they were to not let Zannacross wipe out all who stood in his way, Zannacross was even more determined to have his desire to bound everything in darkness a reality, and his own pride would not allow mere mortals to defy him for long!

That was when the war began to look even more hopeless and hope became hard to grasp, as Zannacross unleashed his true wrath and destroyed planets without a second thought, and even destroyed an entire galaxy in a display of power! However, just when it seemed like darkness was going to be the ruling treads forever, a miracle happened, angels descended to drive back the demonic forces back!

It seems the forces above where not just going to let Zannacross do as he pleases, and Cosmos herself seemed to be willing to make sure the former celestial would not get away with twisted his role so drastically! With this the celestial ones came to the aid of the overwhelmed and nearly crushed mortal forces, and gave them the needed power they needed to strike back against their demonic foes! However, when Zannacross saw that Cosmos and her forces now stood with the lower life forms of the mortal dimension he was outraged, and created the seven demon lords, his most powerful underlings, to annihilate all who opposed him! The war between the forces of Harmony and Discord then raged on even further, and as both forces created even more powerful weapons, the war has become a stalemate.

However, what is most disturbing of all, is that Chaos seemed to be acting more irrationally, as if he was plotting something. And two weeks ago, the alliance of man and angels have noticed a massive surge of dark energy forming around the system the Zannacross Empire has set up as its base of operations. And several disturbances in the space time continuum were detected around the dark planet of Vandalgyon

. Knowing that the dark god must be planning something disastrous, the forces of good rallied to prepare to make a decisive battle at Zannacross 's stronghold to stop him once and for all. And that is why, ow! Hey who's the wise guy who thought I would not notice being hit in the head? I was writing on my journal!

"We now turn to the view of a blond haired man chuckle as he says,

" Man chill out Marcus, your way to tense about some journal!

" The man, who was writing everything you have been reading so far stands up, and he is a man in a bandana, and he is a elite solider of the alliance forces named Marcus Fenix gets up and frowns at his comrade named Damon Barid, who is part of the squad they are both in, the Delta Squad and he says,"

Screw up Damon, this is important! I am writing this just in case I don't survive this. Got to leave my memoirs so that people can know what happened if I don't make it!

" His teammate just chuckles and says,

" Don't know why you're bothering. If this thing goes well we still are likely going to be dead meat, and if we fail this, then everyone in the god damn universe is dead meat!

"Marcus rolls his eyes and says,"

If you don't plan on surviving then what are you here for? I am not fighting to die, I am fighting to win, we all are!

"Damon just puts his hand on his head and looks nervous and says," I am to Marcus! It's just, well, we are about to launch an attack against the nastiest opposition around. Hell, we are attacking Zannacross himself! And, well, how are we suppose to beat him, he is a freaking god! You know what he did to the southern galaxy right? How you suppose to beat a guy who can nuke a entire planet with a glance!"

Marcus just closes his journal and says,"

You knew what you were in for when you signed up for this mission, we all did! Hey, and least we got the celestial ones having are backs. They seem to know how to wreck those demons bad. Hell, I saw what seemed to be there ace warrior, Gabriel Celeste is leading the mission. You seen him in action Damon? I did, he wiped out a whole legion of demons, and not the grunts either, I am talking about the Emperor's elite troops! And want to know why I am feeling lucky? I hear all four of those supposed supreme choose warriors are taking part in the mission as well! Figured as much if we are trying to make this the deceive battle.

"This gets his comrades attention as Damon has his eyes widen and he says

," You're kidding right? I thought those guys were just fabricated propaganda created by the government to keep moral up!

Marcus grins and says,

" Nah, they are real. I met one of the guys. Think his name was, yah it was Kamima! Nice guy, even nicer power! The videos showed he and his pals were able to kick out a Zannacross Fleet and send them backing out of the system they were trying to destroy with their tails behind their legs! I think there leader was even able to match one of those fancy demon lords! If anyone can get us out of this it's them!

"Damon then sighs and says," Well, if it's true then good. I'll feel a whole lot better knowing we have a chance at winning against theses guys! Whew, that Zannacross, even if he is a god he is crazy! He really thinks he can concur the whole god damn cosmos? He must be out of his, AH! What the? "With this the two feel the whole ship rattle, before Marcus and Damon hear the alarms blaring and a female voice says,

" All personal ready, incoming fire imminent! "Marcus then says," What? I thought it was another half hour till the fleet was going to be in position? What is this?

"All of a sudden, another soldier, Colonel Jan Templar runs in to the room and says,

" What are you standing for, you want to be killed napping! It seems the Zannacross Empire was ready, more than ready! We have more than double the forces we expecting all ready forming a defensive line for us! "Damon then sweets bullets as he says," Oh man, he really does predict everything! Man, we will never make it to that planet alive!

" Marcus just puts his journal in a sort of mini shelter and runs with Damon and Templar to the command deck, where they see most of the other military staff on the bridge. There they there commander, General Nathan Hale, turn to them and salute as he says," Men, we all knew we had a slim chance of surviving this operation Devil's Howl, however , it seems are target is even more anxious about us knocking on his front door then we thought! While we hoped to attack when his fleets were not in position, it seems someone tipped him off. I guess we were being optimistic to think he did not have spies even after we doubled are efforts . But, it's too late to turn back now.

If we don't strike, Zannacross will most likely go through with this doomsday operation the big wigs think he has been up to, and if he goes through with this we will all be dead before we get a second chance! So, it's do or die.

"Marcus just gulps as he says,"

Sir, what is the amount of forces awaiting us?

"Hale just presses a button and says,

" Maybe it would be better if you just see for yourselves.

"He then presses a button, and everyone sees a hologram of a planet that is black and red, with four massive columns of fire bursting out, it's the planet Zannacross choose as his home for its natural strong amount of darkness that lingers around it, Vandalgyon!

But what horrifies everyone on board is that they see the entire planet is covered with battleships, various types of organic fighters, and even battleship sized demonic monsters!

Damon says this and says," Sweet sour potatoes, you can't even see the stars! Is it too late to back out?

"Marcus just sighs and says,

" No, but if you try to leave now you will be shot before you get anywhere anyway. Might as well die with some dignity right?

"Damon just says,"

Well, just how do you plan on "dying with dignity" if it seems as soon as we engage we are going to get blasted to bits? "

Hale just smirks and says,"

Don't think we planned this as a suicide run private, we plan landing on that planet in one piece. The celestial ones will take the first strike, and give us an opening. Remember, once we land, are job is we clear out as much demonic empirical freaks as we can, while the big guns get the job done.

"His officer then goes up to him an says,

" Commander!

The Numenorean fleet, the Eldarian Armada, the Shi'ar Fleet, and the Kryptonians nearly have their forces in position as well!

"Hale then says," Then it's now or never! Get all X wings, Y wings, and the rest of Rouge Squadron to get ready to deploy! Everyone, get ready to move to your shuttles, this is it! Men, I know we don't have much chance of seeing each other again. But remember, this is for the sake of the freedom of every living being in the entire universe, including the life's of everyone on are planet earth! If we fail then everyone's future is going to be a nightmare! If not for your own life, remember those that are important to you, and do your best for your sake!"

Marcus, Damon, Templar and the others all salute and say,

" Yes sir!"

With this all the soldiers prepare to depart in the shuttles just as the ship emerges out of hyper space, and at once everyone can hear a storm of explosions and as Marcus makes sure all of his ammo is loaded as he says,

" Heh, never thought I live long enough to get killed by the Shin Emperor of Darkness himself. Man, if the rumors are true, storming a devil's stronghold is not going to be fun. Huh?"

He then sees his shuttle go through invasive maneuvers to avoid a hail of missiles and some asteroid being hurled at them from a gigantic dragon like demonic monster with a sort of mask on its face, a type of minion of the dark god called the Necrocalcous!

But what gets Marcus and Damon's adrenaline really pumping is when they see the fortress world of Zannacross have a pillar of pure dark energy burst out of the planet, before it begins to form a circle of pure energy hovering around the planet! And as lighting bursts out of the circle and vaporizes the asteroids around the planet it hits in a instant Damon says,

" What the hell is that? Zannacross trying to launch some mystic attack or something? This can't end well.

"As he sees a group of warships barrage a Zannacross warship, an Imperial Nova Crusher, the pilot of the ship he is on tries his best not to be killed! However, meanwhile, as he and thousands of others try to land on the targeted planet without dying first, the ruler of the planet, and the entire empire, could care less! We now turn to the man who is responsible for most of the war in the first place!

* * *

We then turn to castle Pandemonium, the massive black and red castle that is nearly a city in itself! And the place of are interest is the massive throne room, where one man is sitting on his throne, and is apparently casting a magic spell. Dark energy is surging around the room, and its focusing in the apex of the chamber. Around this fusion of energy are various hovering crystals, which seem to have abnormal properties. This being is watching the mass of energy get larger and larger as he says

," Ah, at last. It's almost time. Yes, the equation is almost complete, and soon all unworthy life will be given the fate they deserve. All that remains is, what is it?

"He hears the chamber doors open before three figures enter. Two of them are clothed in red and black royal uniform's, and they are the Royal guards of the emperor, although since he hardly needs body guards they are just to keep him from being bothered. The man in front of them is a being whose entire body is covered with a red robe and his face is covered with a black hood and a mask over its face. He has demonic wings and horns sticking out of his head, and in his right hand is a staff with a glowing red crystal and a Z at the top.

He is the most powerful and loyal follower of Zannacross, the leader of the emperor's seven demon lords and his "voice",**_ Darth Damonus_**! The man in the throne just says,"

Why are you here Damonus? I thought i told you to remain on the command ship? I thought I ordered that I was not to be disturbed for anything!

" Damonus just bows before he says,"

Forgive my intrusion my master, but, a matter that might warrant your attention.

"The guard besides him walks forward and bows as he says,

" Master, the infidels, they dare strike against us, they dare defy you so brazenly! We have reports that the armies composed of the alliance between all the remaining large mortal armies and the celestial ones are approaching us from all around this planet! My lord, they dare think they can launch an assault powerful enough to defeat us, to deny the will of the one true master Chaos Zannacross Necron! My master, what are your orders?

" The man slowly rises from the throne, and a enormous amount of power explodes from him, and nearly crushes the three as he rises, and we now see a being covered entirely in fancy black, white, gold, and red armor. He is wearing fancy shoulder pads with crystalline spikes sticking out of them. He has a long fancy cape coming out of his back, with the Zannacross Emblem on it. His head is covered entirely with a black horned helmet with devil spikes on the sides in the vein of the Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Turtles series, and the dark lord Sauron from the Lord of the rings series!

However, no one has any doubt who this being is, for as soon as they see the two blood red inhuman eyes burning out of that armor, and see the tremendous energy seething out of him, it's clear to everyone, that this being is none other than the supreme being of evil, master of the Zannacross Empire, and the individual who is trying to cause the total erasure of the entire universe! He is the Shin Emperor of all darkness himself, Chaos Zannacross Necron!

And he is not amused! As he stands up he glares at his minions and says,

" My orders? Clearly you must be defective! You bothered me for this? "

The guards stand up shocked and the one who spoke before says,

" What do you mean master? I don't recall any orders previously given about forces that were not in are, GUH!!

" An instant later and he finds out the hard way how annoyed his master is when with the flick of his wrist Zannacross has a bolt of power blast down from the sky and in an instant destroy every cell of his servant! He then turns to Damonus as his energy surges and his aura causes a maelstrom of darkness to flood the chamber as he walks forward and he says,"

I thought I made it clear Damonus; I did not want to be bothered by any mundane matters, not now! You think I care that the pathetic humans are trying to attack early? Do you think I did not predict those traitorous naïve angels would catch on to what I truly desire? Do you think I would allow them to get a fraction of the idea I am thinking of if they had a chance to stop me?

"Damonus just says I am truly sorry my master, I just wanted to make sure your orders still stand. And I will now issue the orders to have _Xiza_, _Zandoris_, and _Morgoth_ make sure all of our forces don't let one inferior being set foot on this planet. And ill insure the other demon lords are ready as well. Rest assured Master Necron, no one will stop you from giving this dimension its proper judgment

! "His master just ascends in to the air as he has the energy from the various crystals swarm around him as he chuckles and says," Then I'll leave it to you Damonus, to insure I don't go through any more such interruptions! I won't tolerate anymore interference no matter what! I am at last nearly complete with the process, and its completion priorities everything else. Understand?"

Damonus nods and says,

" I understand clearly my Emperor. It will be done!"

With this he and the remaining guard leaves, and once they do Zannacross waves his hand, and a screen showing the fleet of light coming before he chuckles and says,"

Such pathetic creatures, do they really think they can stop the march of time? Tsc, just all the more proof, that the will of man is weak, and in times of desperation resorts to foolish acts of futility! Hahaha, it's far too late, even with the help of the celestial ones, the wheels of dark destiny are moving too fast to be stopped by anyone, even god! It still is beyond my compression why Cosmos just thinks it's expectable to let them run around like they are for the rest of time?

HA! Such sheer nonsense, to let the cosmos remain this stagnate pitiful form is unacceptable, I WILL not expect it! Mortals have proved they are fated to repeat their history of laughable battles for the rest of time, and will never grow. I have watched them repeat the cycle of impulsive destruction, rebirth, hopeless delusions, and new primal destruction go on for millions of years now, and I am tired of watching over the masses of disgusting souls! Bah, beings that live desperately to try and make their worthless existence mean something. Fools, only the life's of the gods truly matter, the entire dimension of mortals is just enjoyment, even if some have forgotten that fact !

Yes, it's so amusing, that beings as lowly as humans think they understand anything. When the truth is, all things live to die! Yes, I will not watch over unworthy filth anymore, I will force evolution, and tear this and all other dimensions apart, till I erase all that makes it rotten, and rule over a truly worth cosmos! Yes, only I, the one who has seen what all life forms can do, TRULY have the right to rule over all! And I won't let my destiny be denied by those that are obvious to the truth of existence! And it will all be mine, my dark paradise will be mine soon, and not even Cosmos can stop me!" He then looks at the swirling mass of energies around him, and laughs madly with such force the ground shakes as his power causes the various crystals to merge, to become a larger red one, which causes lighting to crackle down around him, and have the giant mass of energy above his castle to glow! He then says,

" Ah, soon it will be too late for anyone to stop it! Yes, let everything at last be bound with the pure essence of darkness as it should have been since the dawn of time! Hahahahahaha! But first, time to teach theses unworthy fools, a lesson in true power!

" As Zannacross unleashes even more devilish magical energy in to his unholy creation we now leave are views from the supreme evil being back to our group of soldiers who are trying to land on his very well defended world! By that I mean Marcus and the others

* * *

! In this brief time we left are views from the landing shuttle they have felt a rumbling like they were riding a tug boat on the sea during the perfect storm! While the landing craft is armed, and has a squad of top of the line fighters backing it up, they might as well be toys compared to the nightmarish creations Zannacross has spawned to defend his home world! Marcus Damon and the rest of the anxious delta squad can only hang on tight as they see from a monitor there ship do a summersaulght to avoid a barrage of missiles fired from a warship, and barely has the time to avoid being blasted by a massive burst of energy coming from the mouth of a dragon Necrocalcous creature! As the ship just managed not to be vaporized and Marcus sees the X wing behind him get atomized in an instant before he says,"

Damn it, this is nuts! I mean, I know the Zannacross Empire is created out of demons, but how can any living creature do that?

"Damon just lights a cigarette as he says," Told you, this Zannacross and all his creations don't play by the same rules as us! You can't win a game against a guy who is cheating all the way and getting away with it!

"Marcus just feels the ship rattle again, before he looks outside and sees a Y wing fire a Proton bomb at the Dragon monster of darkness right as it was going to fire another blast from its mouth, causing a chain reaction that blows its head off! As the rest of the monster's body explodes Marcus sees the collation fleet seem to blast through the Imperial defenses as he grins and pats Damon on the back as he says,

" See, even if they are a army of cheaters, they are not invincible! Even if they are not playing by the rules, that just makes them lacking in being able to fight on are level! Without their extra powers they have nothing on us! See, with all the forces working together we are plowing through them! I bet Zannacross did not even think we would be able to rally such a massive force together and before he knows it we will be knocking on his castle gates ready to, huh? "All of a sudden he hears a massive vibration, and hears a roar! Damon then sweets hard as he says,

" Um, Marcus, you know you talk too much right? That, sounded, really bad. What could have been loud enough to, oh hell.

"He and the rest then hear the alarms blazing as they see a monitor come to show the area just past the massive castle of Pandemonium a zoomed in area shows dark magma exploding up before it forms a massive demon of fire in the same manner Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure formed out of water, who's height is 1280km from head to its "tail" and composed entirely of the liquefied energy covering Vandalgyon! Everyone sees its head is compressing energy as Damon says,

" What the hell is that!?"

Marcus then sees the massive demon begin to gather a massive amount of energy in to its mouth as he says," Hell if I know, all I know is that we don't want to get in its way! HEY, move idiot!"

It seems the soldiers yelling gets in to the pilot's ears just in time for them to see the giant monster, known as the special fleet destroying Jormungandr Necrocalcous fire a 1.2km-diameter beam of immense power that annihilates everything in its path, and everything in its path includes forty percent of the fleet! Marcus sees in horror a storm of explosions and when the dust settles, he sees more Zannacross Forces approaching in the distance! Damon then says," still beating them when they are cheating huh? How are we supposed to beat THAT!?

"Marcus just laughs nervously as he says,

" Well, something that powerful, must take a while to recharge. As long as we stick together and don't break ranks we have a shot of landing and stopping that thing before. Huh, are you kidding me?

"He then sees the Jormungandr roar before a massive amount of energy as it readies to blow the rest of the fleet apart!

Damon then says," Man, I wanted to believe we could do this as much as you Marcus, really. But who were we kidding, we could never defeat god ! Marcus sees the giant demon prepare to fire as he says," No, this can't be justice! This Zannacross just can't get away with all of this, huh? "

All of a sudden he and the others see a massive flash of pure holy light appear before the massive demon changes its sights to it! However this giant sphere heads right in to the Jormungandr before the beast roars in pain as its gigantic right wing is burned off! Everyone then sees the source of that light surge, before it begins to condense itself! The ship's monitor then zooms in to get a better picture of the light as it takes the form of a human, or more like an angel! Everyone then sees a man with long blond hair and pale skin wearing some sort of angelic battle armor! As proof of this man's origins six angel wings can be seen glowing out of his back, and a halo can be seen floating over his head! Damon sees this and sighs before saying," Man, so the angels are finally keeping their part of the bargain, either that or Zannacross is playing one twisted joke! "

Marcus just grins as he says," That would be rather unlikely, I seen this guy! He was the one who met with all the leaders for the entire official meeting between man and heaven or something back on Earth.

I was on guard duty when they were having the meeting, and I think he is some big shot angel, to be precise the knight of Cosmos whatever that means.

His name should be, Gabriela, no,**_ Gabriel Celeste_**!

All right, looks like we got some power players on our side to! See, this is not impossible!"

Damon just moans and says," Tell that to my bladder,, oh why did I eat lunch before this?

"The two then see Gabriel raise his right hand form a spear of holy energy in his right hand before lighting sparks out of it and he points it at the Jormungandr as he says,"

Spawn of pure evil, the time for your kind to cause suffering to all, and your masters time of doing what he pleases ends today! By the will of Cosmos, let her forces bring judgment on you heartless monsters! Everyone, protect the damaged ships of the coalition, and shatter Zannacross's forces! We must bring this to a end now!

Bismarck, have the Royal Knights deploy now!" With this everyone sees more flashes of light break out, and more angelic warriors appear out of a near cloud like object of light above him!

They all are mostly covered in pure white armor with various designs and weapons. However the most impressive ones are thirteen knights with large aura's surrounding them and special symbols on their chests, they seem to be the Royal Knights Gabriela was talking about, and Marcus and the other spectators only have to wait a few moments to see why they are the top notch fighters for justice when as soon as a swarm of various dark troops ready to attack them there weapon's glow and in a flash they are in different areas, with all the foes in the area all of a sudden explode in a barrage of flashes of light! Seeing them go to work causes Marcus to whistle as he says,

" Damn, looks like angels are not just for looking pretty in heaven after all!

" Marcus chuckles as he says," I'll say, I seen them in the battle zone before. But damn, they are serious this time.

"All of a sudden everyone hears a roar before the Delta Squad sees the massive Jormungandr roar as it glares right at the archangel and gathers more energy, before it fires another devastating blast from its mouth! However Gabriel just looks clam as he has the energy around his spear surge before he says," It matters not the size of you demon, your power will not bring you victory! Feel the power of true light! Lighting Feather!

"With this Gabriel takes a feather from his wing and puts it on the tip of his lance, before warping right in front of the blast, and strikes it dead on! He then shows his power, by causing the foe's energy wave to shatter, causing it to be defected back as various smaller blasts that head down back on planet Vandalgyon, and the backlash barrages the planet's defense barrier, causing it to weaken, while also blasting many Nova Crushers, either damaging or destroying those caught in the misfire, and even blowing off the head of the Jormungandr

! As the massive demon dissolves back in to dark magma the Delta Squad cheers as Damon says,

" Maybe your right Marcus, maybe we really can win this battle, and even get to go back home in peace! Ah!" They feel the ship rumble and Marcus says,

" Yah, as long as we don't crash first! Hey! Biggs right? Don't get so caught up in the fireworks that we crash in to something! I at least want to be able to blow up some of this crackpot Emperor's planet before I kick it

!" The pilot clears his throat and says," Sorry, nearly forgot, Wedge, stabilize the thrusters!

" Meanwhile Marcus and the others see Gabriel have his holy aura explode as he turns to two of the most powerful looking of the royal Knights as he says,"

We cannot delay a moment, less we let Zannacross have a spare second to try and achieve this insane plot of his! Bismarck, , let us break this barrier together now! Divine Dragoons!

"With this the archangel warrior has his wings surge with energy before they each fire a massive blast of energy each in the form of a dragon head! As they merge together to form a massive blast the two knights besides him prepare to attack as well, and the one with gold and white armor and a massive sword has energy swarm around it before Bismarck says," Omin Force Halo!"

With this he swings his sword and a massive wave of light energy forms out of it! Meanwhile the purple red and white colored knight, Aldebaran ,to his comrade's side extends his hand and says," Manga Shinning Judgment! "With this he fires a rainbow colored spark that as soon as it leaves its senders hand it grows to ten times of its size! The three attacks collide in to the planet's defense barrier, and with one large flash cause it to shatter! This causes the Delta Force to cheer as Marcus says

," This is it! Floor it!" The pilot of the shuttle responds by having the ship's thruster's boost in to overdrive as they prepare to descend in to the planet! Its clear Zannacross does not want guests because as soon as they enter the atmosphere a storm of missiles and energy blasts! Marcus sees many of his fellow ships get blasted to dust and moments later he sees the right wing of the shuttle get blasted of and he says," No, not when we got this far! "

The co pilot Wedge says,"

We lost stabilizers! Preparing emergency landing! I see a clearing, we have a shot! Hang on!"

Damon just hangs tight as he says,

" Oh man, I knew there was still things I needed to do!

"With this Marcus and the others hang on tight as the ship goes out of control! However, while it takes a few more hits, it's able to avoid falling apart, and after a tense minute the soldiers feel a large thud, and after nearly being smashed in to the ceiling, they realize they have landed on the planet's surface, alive!

Marcus just shakes his head as he says," Does anyone have a barf bag? Never mind, I'll throw up on the enemy instead. Where are we anyway?

"Biggs shakes his head before he presses a few buttons and a map appears as he says," We, are, right near the front gates of the castle of Zannacross! We, landed farther than the target destination!

"Damon then says," We, are right at the Emperor's front door? Oh great, if he comes out, we will be dead before we know what hit us? Unless he wants to make us suffer!"

Marcus just loads his gun and picks up a rocket launcher as he says,"

Don't worry, us lowly maggots are not even worth his attention! He won't even notice, till we make him notice what we humans can do! Let's move out now before one of his minions does take notice and, huh? Oh s, AH!! Move it! "All of a sudden they hear a sort of buzz, before the squad moves out of the ship, just as they see a massive Necrocalcous, a fiery Balragos type roars to greet them just as they exit out of the ship! It shows what it thinks of the soldiers by having a whip of fire form in its right hand before it lungs to lash at them and Marcus says

," Watch it!" With this the soldiers dash out of the way, but a few are unlucky enough to be too slow, and get burned in to ashes in an instant! The demon retracts his whip and Damon says," No! We are cooked!

" Marcus just loads some rounds in to his rocket launcher and says," No, I am not letting this freak get me!" He then fires a freezing round at the monster's arm before it can lash out again, and its arm is frozen solid! At once he jumps out of the way as the Necrocalcous tries to smash him with his tail and he fires another shoot to freeze its head and he says," Fire now at the head!" With this Damon and the others fire all there weapons at the frozen Belrogas, causing it to shatter before the rest of its body shatters in to dark fragments! "Marcus just takes a deep breath and says," Whew, one down, a billion more to go. So, how's are path?" Damon then looks around and says," Kind of in dead lock Marcus, but, at least it's not just guys trying to shoot us that are blocking the road!" Marcus looks over the short hill

And sees that its clear the majority of the landing forces have landed to do battle, and Marcus can see thousands of various collation soldiers on foot and in machines battling the Necrocalcous and other demonic forces, along with the Imperial machines and even humans forces that side with Zannacross!

The Delta Squad also sees Gabriel and the other angels briefly appear as flashes of light as they are unleashing there power on their foes in the sky's above across Pandemonium and the series of volcano's, grim black cites in the distance, and what appears to be giant black swords deep in the ground around the fortress acting like sharp obelisk's in the grim doomsday looking sky!

Damon then says," So, just how are we going to get this done again?

"Marcus just responds with,"

It's not like we are suppose to be the ones killing Zannacross. All we have to do is do what we can to open the doors for they guys that are suppose to do it! So, let's do are part men! Let's try not to get shoot or impaled long enough to crack open those castle gates! Come on, we have to move fast to end this!

"All of a sudden they hear a mad laughter that is fallowed up with,"

End this? Oh my, you're all even more deluded than your average monkey!

Fools, you can't stop anything!"

Marcus turns to the source of the voice as he says,"

What the, where did that voice come fro, AH!" He and the others are shocked when they all of a sudden a small purple energy blast strikes there shuttle and instantly causes it to blow up!

Wedge then says,"

NO, Biggs was still inside! Damn freak, who did that? "

All of a sudden they see from the flames emerging a man the size of them all, wearing a purple and black robe with the Zannacross ensign on it! It's a green skinned man with long black hair in a ponytail, and he is clearly a servant of Zannacross! However, little does the Delta Squad know they are way over there head, its Xiza Belphagos, one of Zannacross's demon lords!

While he was killed as the final opponent of Volume two, since this is the past, he is at his most evil!

Marcus points his plasma machine gun at him and says,"

Who the hell are you?

"Xiza chuckles and glares at the soldier as the scorpion like tail out of his back lashes out and he says,"

Who am I ? There is no need for you gentlemen to have that information, for you will not need it to where you are about to go! I must say I knew you humans were a foolish lot, but this level of stupidity is not even a funny joke! Really now, did you truly think your petty band of garbage could defy the ultimate will of Master Zannacross? Hehe, all you're doing is hasting your deaths! However, if its death you seek. Allow me to grant your wishes first!

"All the soldiers aim at Xiza as Damon says,

" Ha! We just took out a demon much larger then you, and even if you have some magic up your sleeves you're not going to be able to cast it freak! Waste him!

" With this all the soldiers fire various attacks, but Xiza just has his eyes glow red before he chuckles and waves his hand, causing a burst of power to blast out of him and blast away all of the shots!

He then says," I see your all so oblivious you have not heard of me, nor have you had the pleasure of having one of your worlds destroyed by yours truly. But, you fools will be horrified to know what you dispatched just there was a mere grunt, and now you have annoyed one of the most powerful beings besides the Emperor himself! Ah, but don't take my word for it my friends, let me make the point quite clear!

" With this he laughs before everyone sees his skin budge, before an instant later Xiza uses his powers as one of the seven demon lords to have the bones out of his chest extend swiftly out of his chest! Marcus sees this in horror and says,"

What the, get down!" He then tackles Damon to get them out of the way, and while some of the soldiers are able to get out of the way. More than half of them like Wedge are impaled and nearly killed instantly!

As Xiza retracts his bone spikes he laughs cruelly and says,

" Ah, humans are so pathetic! Your all nothing but crude tools, and tools that won't function properly, will be destroyed! Ah, and it's not long now till the one true master of the cosmos passes judgment to all unworthy life!

"Marcus just spits out dirt and says,

" Damn you freak! You demons can't just decide what the fate every living being is! What gives you the right?

" Xiza just lashes his tail out before he says,"

My right? We have seen what mortals are capable of. Letting you run amok without proper guidance will just case a mess! And that is why, its time you all die!"

With this he extends his tail to try and puncture both Marcus and Damon, before all of a sudden a new macho voice says,"

You know, you really should not give people favors when you're the only ones who think it's a favor scum!"

Out of no were a wave of light blinds everyone, before Marcus is shocked to see he is still alive, and that the reason is that his would be killers tail is blocked by a sword! Marcus sees the man who did that is wearing red sunglasses, and has blue hair!

Xiza is outraged at this and says," What the, who are you? Are you an angel? No, I don't sense celestial energy, no, it's more like, a human? No, don't tell me you,"

He then takes a good luck and sees the man is wearing celestial armor, although his front chest is exposed. Whoever he is, he is welding two red and sliver swords, and he has a cocky grin as he says,"

Well, so you remember me eh you cocky demon scum? You better not have forgotten me after that fight, Xiza!"

Xiza just snickers as he says," I am not sure what kind of freak you are, but of course I would remember someone as annoying as you! Don't think you can keep up such confidence. You only took me by surprise before, in a true battle ill slash you to ribbons before you realize it! The Gaul to think a mere human thinks he can act so arrogant before one of the seven demon lords, I won't allow it! Nameless monkey, is time I skin you!

" Xiza has his energy explode, but the warrior laughs before his own holy aura bursts to collide with the demon lord's! He then has his two swords burst in to white flames as he says,"

You're the one who is acting so smug you demon freak! You never bothered to ask last time what my name is because you were so annoyed I hurt you that you field like a wuss! However, this time ill make sure you know the name of the guy who is going to defeat you!

The name is _**Kamina Shishio**_, Kamina the great hero! And, this time you're not going to get away! You guys did well, but I have dibs on this guy. "

Marcus just says," Um, sure, thanks?"

"Xiza just glares at Kamina as he says,"

Kamina eh? So the reports were true, your one of the ones who was chosen by heaven, to be Cosmos's envoys is it? Bah, to think the supreme Ethereal Queen of light would be such a coward! If she would rather hide behind her human puppets then I suppose ill watch with great pleasure as Master Zannacross even makes her and all of heaven submit to his unstoppable will!

" Kamina then laughs as he says,"

Well, so you DO know who I am? Then you should know what I am going to do to you! So you and your boss want to try and even concur heaven eh? Talk about insanely ambitious! Still, the Zannacross Empire has killed a lot of innocent people, and it's gone on long enough!"

Xiza just laughs as he has his bones form claws out of his hands in the same fashion as Wolverine from the X men before he says,"

Oh? So you're going to play hero and try to stop me? Fool! Your bravery, is futile, you cannot stop us, you cannot hope to compare your power to that of the absolute power my master welds! But, you will not even have the chance to try, I'll kill you first! Your two swords alone are not going to cut through me!"

Kamina then grins as his power explodes and he says,"

Well, theses two swords cut a path through about a thousand or so of your pals to get here! However, if you want to die specially, then I'll show you what I can really do!"

With this he throws his cape off, revealing that he has four other swords on his back! He then says,"

I'll show you my master sword skills, before you die Xiza!"

Xiza just has bone spikes extract as he says,"

So be it, I'll put you in your place you worthless scum! "

With that they go to slash at each other, with such force that the ground around them is blown away and the remaining Delta Squad members can barely keep on their feet! Marcus sees the two dashing around the area like blurs and he says," It's the same guy from before. He really is something else! "

Damon chuckles nervously before he backs up a little and says,"

He has to be to fight one of the top Zannacross goons like that!

" They then see Xiza ascend higher, before his hands glow and he fires a powerful purple energy blast at Kamina, but the proud warrior just laughs before his swords glow and he defects it in to the mountains in the distance, before that mountain is split in half and vaporized in a massive explosion! Kamina just charges once more as he says,"

Come on, that's the best you can do? Don't think you can put out my sprit so easley!

I'll show you what I can do! Nana no Tachi Yuchouka !

"With this Kamina shows of his ace skill by taking out all six of his swords as he charges for Xiza, and in responds the foe says,

" Enough, now learn just what limits you humans have! Genocidal Burst!"

With this Xiza and Kamina vanish, before a large shockwave is felt, and they reappear facing each other's back! Kaimina just shrugs as he says,"

I see, so for all your talk and tacking appearance you can fight better than I thought when you mean it. AH!"

All of a sudden he greets his teeth as blood spurts out of his shoulder!

Xiza then chuckles and says,"

See human? The difference between the powers of a human and a demon as highly advanced as I, even a human infused with as much celestial power as you is as clear as night and day! Now, time I sever your head and present it as a trophy to the Master. Yes, I think he will be highly amused to see a, huh? GUH!!"

He is about to raise his arms to strike again when all of a sudden he feels blood come out of his arms, legs, chest and the side of his face! It's not a fatal combo but it still infuriates Xiza as he glares at his opponent and says," What? How could you have attacked so fast I did not even see the slashes? "

Kamina chuckles as he says," That's because I am that good with the sword! Still think I am not worthy of your attention? "

Xiza just licks the blood of his cheek as he says," I admit, you're very powerful, you have the power of Cosmos within you no doubt. But, even your skills will not save you! No mere mortal, no matter how skilled or strong, will ever match the invincible power of the god of darkness!" Kamina just laughs and says," What, you think I am dumb Xiza? Of course I did not think even my six blades could topple the Zannacross Empire on their own! Heh, but, that's why my buddies are here so that together with those angels we will put you guys down for good!"

Xiza rises an eyebrow as he says," Others? You mean the, RAH!!"

All of a sudden the demon lord is consumed with a holy sphere of light from behind, and he is blasted through the ground before he is blasted in to the distance! Kamina just sighs and says,"

Way to kill the moment guys, where you just waiting to do that? "A new voice then says,"

Your taking this to lightly Kamina, do you want to be killed!?"

All of a sudden out of the smoke emerges a man that appears to be in his twenties, covered in a full knight armor with holy decorations and long blond hair. In his right hand is a massive blue sword with a crystal in its hilt called Soul Caliber!

He like Kamina appears to be one of the four chosen warriors of Cosmos, and

his name is **Siegfried Schtauffen** !

As he walks up to Kamina carrying his massive sword over his shoulder with his ease Kamina then says," Come on Siegfried, I had this one! You were just jealous that I was going to kill him first! "

Siegfried just rolls his eyes and says," There are six other demon lords, and Zannacross himself still waiting for us! If we are careless for just a moment it will be are heads!"

Kamina just grins and says," You worry too much buddy! Between us and the Celestial ones there is nothing they can throw at us that we can't handle!

" Marcus sees shadows forming around the two ace warriors before he takes out his gun and shoots at the nearest one before he says,"

Watch out!"

All of a sudden a storm of elite looking knight like Necrocalcous burst out of the shadows aiming to slice the hero's before they can notice! However, in a flash a rain of holy spheres rain down to destroy them all! As both Kamina and Siegfried see this a new female voice says,"

Come on guys, don't get so excited you forget what's around you! That's what Zannacross wants you to think!"

The two along with the delta squad sees a gorgeous woman with long red hair formed in a pony tail and wearing similar celestial armor as the others. In her hand is a golden triangle shaped shield, and in the other hand is a white and blue sword, named Oath Keeper. She is in fact on top of a giant mechanical tank that looks like it could have been a castle, it has four cylinders that seem to act like support structures. While it may look like a machine it's in fact a powerful summon sprit of light named Alexander. And the girl who is riding it is his one who summoned it and its master!

She is **_Serenity Van Houten_**, the female member of the four warriors of light! Siegfried just smirks as he says,"

Thanks Serenity, although, I did see them coming. "

Serenity just giggles and says," If you say so Siegfried. Please, just be careful you two. Enough people have died in this war all ready, and we can't die here of all places. Everyone is counting on us!"

Siegfried just readies his sword as he says," Do not worry Serenity, I have no intention of dying in a place like this. So, where is are leader? Don't tell me he fell behind. With all of his power he is the one who is suppose to be the one who gets the final job done right?" Serenity rolls her eyes and says," Don't act like that now, Zannacross will use whatever negative feelings you have, even the smallest glimmer, to use it against us all!

" Kamina looks smug as he says," Come on Siegfried, don't be jealous just because you did not get the ultimate gift from Cosmos, you still got a nice sword and powers to!

" Siegfried just looks at the massive castle looking ominous in the distance as massive amounts of dark energy are pouring out of it to the giant mysterious vortex above it before he says,

" I am not jealous, just musing why I, oh your right, it's a waste of time to wonder at what could have been. Let's just focus on getting this finished! You soldiers, Delta Squad is it? You did well to survive, but let us go first. If another Demon lord appears you won't survive."

Marcus just looks insulted and says

," Hey, we have are orders! It's true we don't have your power but we can still play a part in this battle!

"Serenity just says,"

Well, if you know the risks, and your hearts are in it, then we have no right to stop you. Just be careful, as we get closer the attacks will be even more furious! Huh, this energy, oh no, that opponent from before is coming back!" Everyone then sees a geyser of dark energy erupt from the ground above them as rocks shatter and a furious and damaged Xiza emerges! His robe is torn and Siegfried points Soul Caliber at the Demon Lord and says,

" That will teach you to be so arrogant you spawn of the devil! And, this next attack will teach you that you can and will be killed by a mortal!"

Xiza looks at the hero and scoff's before he says,"

Lowly scum, that will be the last time you surprise me! I see your friends have arrived. Well, there was suppose to be four of you special humans. Where is the last one?

"Serenity just looks full of resolve as she says," He is still in the back helping the troops deal with your minions. Sorry, but we won't let you have the chance to meet him. Together we will stop you!"

Xiza just looks diabolical as he says,"

Fool, you seem to fail to realize one crucial fact. You're not the only one who is working together! Yes, it seems your flashy arrival, has got the attention of my fellow lords!

" Kamima just snorts and says,

" What, they are more cowards like you? Then why don't I? Huh, what the? Whoa, watch out!

"Everyone then feels the ground shake as a massive red energy blast is coming from the left! A shocked Siegfried sees this and at once dashes over to block it, but is having trouble defecting it as he says,"

Damn it, they were waiting for us! Ug!" The blast them explodes, blasting him back! Kamima then dashes to his aid, till he sees a storm of black energy blasts heading his way! He then dodges as the nearly turn him in to Swiss cheese before he hears a deep laugh say,"

So, these are the fabled "heroes" that are suppose to kill us? They should be fun to kill!

"Another gruff voice says," Bah, no human can match my skills no matter how powerful I am! Warriors of Cosmos, know your executioner well!

" The good guys then see two men land on the ground, and by the look Xiza is giving them they are clearly his equals and fellow demon lords! They both have pure white skin, and the one on the right has black hair and black armor all around him. He holds to vicious looking black and red swords in both hands, and he has a mustache. He chuckles as he has both his swords glow before he points them at Kamima and Siegfried as he says,

" Humans, you cannot stop the sands of time! Prepare to be slathered by _Zandoris_, the demon lord of war!

"The man to his side is bald, and has yellow eyes. He has red paint over his eyes, and is also wearing fancy special war armor. His weapons of choice seem to be special "chain blades" attached to his arms. While he looks very much like Kratos from the God Of war games, he is the savage demon lord of death named, **_Dahak_**! The bald bad guy has his energy explodes and he says,"

So you're not going to kill the female Zandoris? How noble, I guess I'll do the deed, since brutality does not faze me!"

Serenity just looks serious as she says," Nice to know fiend, but don't think because I am a women I am weak. I am ready to do what I must!"

Dahak just extends his chain blades as he says," I know of your credentials women, and I'll give you credit for the victory's you have obtained. However, you have not fought an opponents like us, the gods of battle! "

Xiza just chuckles deviously and says," My, as savage as theses two are they are QUITE good at killing! Still think you have a chance?

"Siegfried and Kamina both power up before all of their swords begin glowing with their magical energy and Kamina says," Well Siegfried, looks like the real fun is starting eh? "

" Siegfried then says," Three on three, looks like it will be a good warm up for the Emperor! Let's make this quick! Shinning Divider!

"With this the long blond haired man fires a massive replica of his sword in the form of energy at the demon lords! However while they prepare to counter attack but all of a sudden a even deeper sinister voice says,

" Make no mistake mortals, this battle field is not equal at the slightest, for you! Chaos Flare!

"With this from the ground erupts a massive red energy flare that over powers the hero's attack before it blasts in to the sky and explodes! The ground begins to shake, before the soldiers who were fighting Imperial forces all of a sudden get blasted to dust by another energy flare, and the ground below them rises up! All of a sudden a pillar of black fire erupts before out of it emerges none other than Damonus! The top demon lord's arrival causes Zandoris to chuckle before he says,"

My, if you're here the master must be in a bad mood."

Damonus just has fire form in his hands and eyes as he says,"

Master Zannacross does not wish to be disturbed. And now I have decided to take manners in to my own hands to insure that happens. I know you all like to get carried away."

Dahak then laughs loudly and says," Don't act smug, you love to kill theses vermin painfully just as much as us Damonus!

" A new female voice laughs before she says," Yes dear Dahak, but you see you Xiza and Zandoris tend to get carried away, even causing battles to be lost so you can savagely kill your prized fighters! Oh well, you were created that way after all hahahaah!

" With that from behind Damonus steps out a nearly normal women with long black hair. She almost looks like a beauty queen, but her set of demon wings and red eyes show she is also a demon lord, and her name is **_Mukuro Bansheera_**!

Also coming out of the flames is the last demon lord, one that looks like an old man, or more like an old warlock! His eyes are covered with a red and black plate and he has a beard that goes to this feet. In his hand is a large specter, and he is known as _**Genome Morgoth**_! Morgoth strokes his beard as he says,"

This is not the time to be careless. We still must kill the angels as well. "

Damonus turns to him and says,"

Kill them we shawl. But first we must make an example of theses cretins to all foolish mortals who dare challenge the rule of the master! The time for the hope of man to be crushed forever is now!"

Damon sees this and falls to his knees as he says,

" Oh man, ALL of the demon lords are here? Good buy world.

"Marcus grits his teeth as he says,

" They are not playing around,, wait. I thought there were seven demon lords?

"Serenity turns to Marcus and says,

" No one as seen the seventh. Either Zannacross has not created it yet, or he counts himself as one. There were rumors the last demon lord was unstable. Either way, this is bad, all of their powers combined is a grave threat.

"Siegfried just narrows his eyes as he sees the dark flames begin to encircle them as he says,

" Yes, this will take everything we have.

"Damonus points his staff at the warrior of light and says,"

Everything you have will still prove ineffective to the ultimate powers of the dark side!

It's true, the seventh demon lord, had to be, detained so he could be reprogrammed. It seems even the master did not expect that pink buffoon _Majin Buu_ to be that unstable and deteriorate that much. Tsc, and it did not help that his chosen successor Dabura failed to prove his worth to take the place, by being turned in to candy. It matters not, for the six of us are more than a enough to kill you!

Odd, I thought the other one would be here as well. I don't' sense his energy. No matter, this is to our favor. Yes, he will arrive to find his comrades dead! Now, attack!"

With this he fires a blast from his staff that heads in to the sky, before it rains down a storm of energy blasts!

"As are heroes avoid being hit Serenity casts a barrier to protect the soldiers and herself as she says,

" No, we can't last long in these conditions! We can't let them pin us down like this! Alexander, strike back with Holy Judgment!"

With that her summoned helper responds by firing a barrage of holy energy blast at the trio of evil standing on the raised cliff above them! However Mukuro cackles loudly before her own aura explodes and she says,

" Really now child, if you think that level of magic means anything to us, then just die right now! With this the female fatal as her power explode before her eyes glow, and she takes control of the blasts, and directs them to merge together, before she blows a kiss at it, and using her power causes it to change to a blood red color before it molds in to a giant spear that heads right for Alexander!

Before Serenity can react it goes right through the mechanical summons's head and the entire sprit is destroyed! At once Zandoris appears before the red haired women with both of his swords aiming to thrust right through her as he says,

" This game is over!" In a flash Kamima appears to slash at him as he says,

" Not yet jerk! Huh, AH!"

He all of a sudden feels a jab of pain as he feels the chain blades of Dahak hit him in the legs! Dahak just grins as he hurls the blue haired warrior to the ground before he says,

" This is not a dual, this is war boy! The only rule is the winner takes all!"

He then lunges to stab the off guard swordsmen in the head, till Siegfried bursts with speed to intersect! As they clash blades Siegfried says,"

Spoken by a true monster! You're not going to defeat us, are desire to win is greater than yours! Time you demons see just what power comes from the desire to protect others!"

With this his power explodes, and blasts a shocked Dahak up in the air! He at once jumps up to follow through with his attack, but is caught off guard when in midair glowing chains of energy appear out of thin air and entangle him! As he struggles to break free Morgoth appears right above him smirking as he says,"

Show us what power comes from the desire to protect your precious ones will you? Nonsense, the desire to protect your loved ones may indeed be your human's greatest source of power, but it's also your greatest flaw! You're chained to your emotions, which is why you will always be inferior! "

With this he fires an energy blast at point blank range to hit the immobilized hero hard, and blast him through the ground! At once he charges another blast that in a instant grows to four times his size as he says,

" Your fighting is pointless, the more you fight the weaker you get! Oh?"

He is about to fire when he senses someone is coming for him from behind and has a black sai weapon appear out of his hand as he turns around to block the strike, and sees it was Serenity! She attacks with more force than he expected and he nearly loses his balance as she says,"

It's true that sometimes are emotions can cause us to make terrible mistakes. However, its theses emotions that let us understand each other and work to building a true understanding with each other! We can't just throw them away, even if it causes us to make mistakes! Because otherwise we will never be able to change!"

Morgoth snorts as he says, "Here is what I think of your reasoning!"

With this he shocks Serenity by spitting at her! She is able to react fast enough to block with her glove and as she back steps she is disgusted as she says

," Really now, even if you are a demon lord must you be so vulgar? "Morgoth just has his rotten teeth grin widely as he says,"

Don't think of me as the same as my lesser brethren, no gesture of mine is without purpose as you will soon find out! Ah, you will make a lovely statue of mine when the cosmos is restructured hahahaha!" Serenity widens an eyebrow as she says,"

Statue, what do you mean? Huh, what the, oh no!

" She is horrified to see her glove begin to petrify, and in a instant tears it off and throws it to the ground, as it all ready shatters as a stone! Morgoth then says," My, your quick I'll give you that. However, next time I won't miss. " The female warrior then has her power surge before she begins to from a sphere of holy energy in her hands as she says,

" I won't let you have the chance! This may be fun and games to you, but you have had too much of this fun go on! And now it's, huh? "

She then sees Mukuro has appeared above her, and her hair begins to crackle with lighting as she says,"

Oh don't be a party crasher girl, the REAL fun is just beginning! "With this she lashes out with her hair like whips, and Serenity barley manages to avoid being hit! However that was just a ploy from the devious women before she snaps her hands, and a lightning bolt hits the heroic women right in the back! As she struggles with the pain, Morgoth fires another flare from his specter, and while Serenity is able to dodge that, the blast is so powerful that just the recoil launches her to the ground! As she hits the ground she sees both Kamina and Siegfried near her, both looking hurt. Damonus is now floating above them, and the rest of the demon lords have then surrounded as Xiza laughs madly and says,"

So, this is the extent of the power of the ones who are suppose to protect the cosmos? I am not impressed!" Damonus then has his dark aura begin to cover the sky as he says,

" Either am I Xiza, theses maggots are clearly unworthy of the master even acknowledge their existence! And now, it's time you all see just what is truly rewarded for such petty heroics!

"With this, he and all the other demon lords all begin to channel their power in to their own beams, and as they all prepare to blow the three away at once Marcus says,"

Damn it, I have to do something!"

Damon just says," Like what? Shoot them and all it will do is remind them we are here! I mean, they are going to kill us anyway, but at least we, oh I don't' know." Marcus aims his gun at Damonus and says,"

Well, I have to do something, I can't just be helpless and watch the cosmos die!" He is about to fire when the combined power being released from the demon lords pins them to the ground! Damonus then says," Let this be the first mark of the lights final defeat! Exile Spear!"

With this he and the others all fire there energy blasts, and as they are coming in to try and shatter the three hero's Siegfried sweets as he says,"

Damn, so much power! " Serenity then sets up a energy barricade to try and protect her and her friends. However, the barrier begins to crack instantly! As she falls to her knees she at once says,"

No, it can't end this way!"

Zandoris laughs and says," Squirm maggots, I want to see the agony in your last moments!

"Damonus then laughs as he says,"

And now, this ends! Huh, what the? No!" Just as he is about to release a final burst of power to finish the job, all of a sudden they all see a flash of light, before a massive beam of light comes from the side and intercepts the attacks, causing them all to go upward and explode! This gets all of the demon lords attention and Dahak says,"

Impossible, no being has enough strength to overpower six of the demon lords at once! Is it, Gabriel Celesta?

"Xiza then narrows his eyes as he tracks the source of that power and he says," No, it feels like, a human? Who dares make sport of this!?"

All of a sudden Serenity senses something to and her eyes shine with hope as she turns behind her and says," He, he made it! I knew he would arrive on time!

" Kamina rolls his eyes underneath his sunglasses and says," Took long enough, and they say I am the dramatic one!"

From the smoke everyone sees a man emerging from the smoke, he is wearing fancy golden armor as well, and it sort of looks like a variation the armor worn by the knights in the Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep game! However, he is not wearing a helmet, and everyone can see he has brown hair and red eyes. In his hand is a sword the size of the Master Sword that Link uses in the Zelda games, if a little larger. Its colors are red, white, purple and gold. And in its hilt six crystal shards of different colors can be seen! The man is walking slowly but surely and his expression is polite but firm. Zandoris sees this and snorts as he points his swords at the new comer and says," So, you're this lot's missing link? Ha, you're nothing more than a punk in fancy armor! State your name so I can kill you without any lingering curiously!

"Damonus then says," No, it's you! Your, the one Cosmos entrusted the most!

"Dahak then says," This is the man who caught you by surprise last month Damonus? You're the supposed leader of you light warriors?

"This man just smirks and says," I guess you could say that. Although all that really happened is that I was the one who was fit to take this role

. Ah yes, where are my manners? I am **_Seyia Leingod_**, and I am here to stop you and defeat your master. Ah, sorry I am late guys, the Zeus ran in to some heavy fire and I needed to protect the others till back up arrived. I hope I did not miss anything. "

Siegfried just laughs and says," Well, you did miss the opening Seyia, but not the best event. "

Damonus then glares at the last of the four light warriors and says,"

It's you, you're the one from before. Seyia Leingod, so you're the one that Cosmos thinks can be her errand boy? "

Seyia just looks at Damonus and says,

" More like the one she entrusted to with my friends save the cosmos from falling in to total darkness from your masters insane plans! This is the final battle, and I'll make sure it ends with are victory!

" Zandoris laughs madly as his power explodes and he says,

" Please, no mortal, even with a blessed sword and some skill will ever stop are grand vision! Your friends seem better armed then you boy, one has six swords, and the other has a much larger one, and they still pose no threats to us!

" Seyia just gets in to his fighting stance, and his sword begins to glow as he says,

" Well, I guess I should warn you guys, this is no normal sword.

This is the _Divine Eternal Nova_; the Star Sword from the heavens, from Cosmos herself, that was empowered with her will to let her will be enforced! And her will, her exact words, were that she wishes for you and your master to be stopped! And, for the sake of justice, and for all the innocents you hurt. All of you, and your Master Chaos Zannacross Necron, all are going to be stopped right here!

"Dahak gets annoyed as his power explodes and he says,"

Enough! You want to enforce her will? Then you can follower her to oblivion!

" Xiza laughs madly as he says," You think you can save the cosmos? Pathetic fool. Let me show you the true face of your doom! Die in the face of true power maggot!"

With this Xiza unleashes a storm of power, before he is covered in darkness! A few seconds later and he appears much larger, has four arms, and his robe is now gone and he looks much more muscular! He has transformed in to his true form and Mukuro sees this and sighs saying," Really now Xiza, powering up to full power all for this deluded kid? You're looking quite desperate.

"Xiza laughs and has his power explode, causing the ground to tremble as he says,"

Must you be that way Mukuro? I just want to end this bad joke as quickly as possible!" Seyia responds by looking serious and saying,

" If you want to test my true power, I'll be happy to show it to you. Just don't blame me when you get hurt.

"Damonus then says," Don't underestimate him Xiza, even if he is a human his power is as grand as any angel!"

Xiza clutches all four of his massive hands as he says,"

Your too worried Damonus, you just need to know how to crush theses soft fleshed tough guys the right way! Like this!

" With this he extends his two upper arms like they were rubber and in a instant Seyia's friends are shocked to find him in the grip of the transformed demon lord! A shocked Serenity looks worried as she runs forward and says,"

No Seyia!" Xiza laughs and says," Yes, YES! Your nothing but a joke, compared to me your life is just a, huh? What the? No, AH!

" Xiza is horrified to find a surge of power all of a sudden blast his hands off, and he yells in pain as he feels that they are burned severely! Seyia just looks in to his foe's eyes as he says,"

You Demon lords think your mastery over the dark side makes you invincible. However, now I think it's about time you see just how powerful the light really is! I'll show you, that this power is very real! RAHH!!!" With this Seyia powers up, and a golden aura explodes around him! But what is more is that his eyes and hair nearly change color for a second to green eyes and gold hair! This amount of energy is enough to blow the demon lords back a little, and illuminate the entire landscape! Even in the far distance of the massive battlefield this hero's energy is enough to cause the lesser Necrocalcous to shatter! Marcus sees this power and says,"

Seyia Leingod, he might be the closest thing to a real hero I have seen yet. And if he is this powerful, with the others and the angels, we can win this!"

Morgoth sees Seyia finish his power up and she says," How can a human have that much power?

"Damonus then says," Clearly Cosmos bet everything on theses four to enforce her will.

"Zandoris gets annoyed and says," Enough! I am the master of combat, no human will ever out due me!" With this both he and Dahak all of a sudden have their energies explode before in a flash they are at each side of Seyia! Dahak then has his chain blades glow blood red before he says

," I don't like this look of yours human, ill rip you to pieces!" With this the two demon lords strike at once, and the combined force causes a crater to from beneath them and nearly create a tornado! However, to the evil ones horror and the hero's amazement Seyia manages to block the four separate thrusts separately with his sword and free hand alone! This freaks out both demon lords as Zandoris has his eyes bulge as he says,

" Impossible, no human can survive my death strike when I am serious, and when Dahak was attacking to? "

Seyia just looks right at his opponents eyes as he says," I can see your both serious, but I am too. And, now I'll show you how serious I am!"

With that Seyia moves so fast that no one can even see him move, as he kicks Dahak in the head and uppercuts Zandoris all in the span of a second! As they are both launched several feet back, and as Dahak coughs up blood he snarls and says," Human, you will pay for that. Play time is over!" With that he extends his chain swords to try and wrap around Seyia. But Seyia is motionless as he says," This is no game, you think killing people is playing around? "Zandoris then has his swords glow before using his magical power they hover around him as he says," Bah, a human like you could never enjoy the fine taste of a demon lord, the fine art of perfect death! Master Zannacross is about to unleash the perfect death to this entire infested universe! You will not stop us!" With this he points at Seyia and his swords both home in from both sides to impale him! However Seyia just gets annoyed and says,

" You say mass murder is a fine art, that you're the superior beings? I will never expect that! "With this his aura explodes defecting both Zandoris's swords and blowing the chain blades of him! As both of the violent bad guys angers grow Dahak says," It matters not what you expect human! The harsh truth is that the strong rule and the weak either will grovel or die! "With this both of them charge at the hero once more, and his comrades see him exchanging several blows with both of them per second and they move like three blurs! The other Demon lords are outraged by this and Xiza has veins budging on his head as he says," This is up surd! We Demon lords are the most powerful beings in the cosmos! No human will upstage us, will humiliate ME and get away with it!

"With this he sees Seyia block a energy blast from Dahak 's eyes and has his rib cage burst out to cause a wall of spikes to instantly try and impale Seyia! However just as he notices them all of a sudden Siegfried appears to block them all with his massive blade! He then says," Forget about me? Don't think you can just ignore me!" With this his aura blasts Xiza's bone spikes of his sword before he aims his blade at Xiza like a cannon and says," Judgment Flame!"

With this he fires a massive blast of blue and white energy that hits the shocked Xiza dead on! And while he tries to block it, all of a sudden Serenity appears behind riding on a massive black and golden dragon, one of the king of summons Bahamut! She does not even waste time talking as she fires a blast of holy energy at the same time her ride unleashes its powerful Megaflare attack to merge with her allys attack as the blast consumes him and blasts him in to the sky!

Morgoth frowns as he sees Xiza get blasted clear out of the battle and says,

" That Xiza, he is as hot headed as those humans! Huh?"

He sees Kamina dashing at him from above as he says,

" Hey now, you would be surprised to see just what power hot headedness can do! After all, courage can bring out the power to cut through raw cold power! Karasuma Gari!

"With this the many sword welding warrior prepares to perform a gigantic spherical slash with three of his swords! However as he lunges to the demon lord the elderly looking fiend has his energy explode as he says,

" Don't think you can catch me of guard so easily, Ultima!"

With this Morgoth instantly fires the most powerful class of destructive magic to blast Kamina back! However the warrior is able to put enough power to keep the blast back! Morgoth puts more power in to it as he says,"

It's useless! It's clear that you humans can only understand the truth when you're dead! Huh?

"He then sees Serenity charging at him fast from his back as she says," That's not true, we can learn to adapt and change when things don't work out well. We can even learn, how to avoid being consumed by darkness, as you are about to find out! Cosmic Rift!

"With this she tries to defeat her foe but Morgoth is fast enough to jump out of the way. However, this causes him to lose focus in his magical attack and Kamina is able to break through it, and slash Morgoth in the back! Meanwhile Damonus is seeing this just as both Zandoris and Dahak are hit to the ground from Seyia and Siegfried and his energy is causing the nearby Mukuro to cough as she says," Well now, it would seem the master is going to be, not very happy to see this. "Damonus just glares at Seyia as he says

," Enough, this insult will not be allowed to exist one moment later!" With this in a explosion of energy he bursts right for Seyia as a spear forms in his free hand! Seyia senses the head demon lord just in time and blocks with the Divine Eternal Nova just in time, but the force causes Seyia to stagger! At once Damonus points his staff at the hero as he says," I had enough, you surprised me last time, so now ill unleash my full wrath on you from the start! Seyia Leingod, time to die! Rah!" He is about to instantly fire a massive blast from his staff, but at the last second Siegfried appears and strikes his staff with Soul Caliber, causing the blast to go in to the sky! As it causes an explosion that shakes the ground Damonus glares at the new arrival as the blond one says," I told you, you're not going to kill anyone again demon!"

Seyia grins and says," Thanks for the assist Siegfried, forgot how quick this guy is despite his appearance. "Damonus's anger becomes a inferno of dark energy as he says," You won't stand in the way of paradise, your impulsive natures will just destroy everything!

" Both Seyia and Siegfried have their powers explode as Seyia says," That's a good one, coming from the group that wants to destroy everything! Face it, no matter how you try to justify it your just trying to commit a horrible crime! And, I won't let you get away with it!" With this in a flash he is above the demon lord trying to slice him in half! Damonus blocks with his spear, but then Siegfried appears to his side and slashes it in half! As the evil one staggers Seyia takes this opening to slash him across his mask! As part of it is sliced Damonus explodes with anger and causes a wall of fire to intercept there new advance! As he struggles to contain his composer Damonus says,"

To think you humans could muster this much power. So be it, but you still cannot stop the will of Chaos Zannacross Necron! Now, since your becoming such tenacious pests I'll just have to unleash my full wrath on you scum! Prepare to suffer like you never have before! RUH!!"

With this his power explodes, and darkness surrounds him as the amount of energy nearly blows the two heroes back! But the moment of suspense's is not for long, because with a devilish roar the demon lord emerges from the smoke in his true form! Now twice the size, and like Xiza with four arms, his wings have become red and are much larger, along with his horns!

He now has a tail and his skin appears to be yellow with purple armor. He even seems to have either mini demon masks or faces on his elbows and chest! In fact, he nearly looks like the Chaos that was the final boss in the first Final Fantasy game along with Dissida! Seeing this Seyia scratches his head and says

," So, he was holding back eh? This changes things.

"Damonus looks smug as he has his much more sharper claw like hands glow and he says," No more games, you have annoyed the master enough with your petty defiance! The end of the age of all lesser life begins now! Dark Matrix! " With this the transformed Demon lord puts his hands together, before he yells and fires a massive red and black energy wave at the two! However, seeing this Seyia just powers up even more as he puts his own hands together and says," It does not matter how powerful you become. No matter how strong my foes are, I can't afford to lose! Ka, me, ha, me, HA!!!

" With this Seyia has his power explode, and fires a massive blue energy wave, that might look familiar, and it collides with his foe's beam, causing a massive beam struggle! However, Damonus shows he is not messing around as his aura grows larger, and Seyia is pushed back! Seeing this Siegfried powers up as well and says,"

You're not doing this by yourself, Judgment Flame!

" With this he unleashes his own attack to back his friend up, but it seems to do nothing as Damonus just pushes their combined blast nearly in to their face! He then laughs madly and says," Hahahahah! What were you humans thinking; did you really think you could stop the Zannacross Empire? You humans truly are arrogant, to think you could defy the will of god on your own and survive! Huh, no!" He then senses a surge of power and sees a flash of light appear to the side of the hero's, and it turns to Gabriel Celeste! His own holy power explodes as he says,"

It's you demons who are far too arrogant Damonus! Zannacross is not god, not yet, and he will be brought to justice for wagging war on Heaven and threaten the stability of all existence! Time for the light to wipe away this darkness! True Judgment!" With this the archangel fires a massive blast of energy form his spear, and as it merges with the hero's beam it is enough to overpower the demon lord's magic, and blasts right through it!

Damonus sees this and says," No, damn you traitor! AH!!" While he was able to avoid taking the full force of the blast, it still went through and in an instant vaporized his right arm and wing before the blast goes up in to the distance and blasts a chunk of Pandemonium off before it hits the sky and explodes! Seyia grins and turns to Gabriel before saying," Thank you for that, I admit I did not realize just how much stronger he had become or I would have powered up to match him.

"Gabriel just keeps his eyes set on his foe as he says," Keep it together, we are almost there. Once his servants are all blasted out of the way the true battle begins. Damonus, you were once a angel like Zannacross, how could you have fallen so far? "

Damonus sees that the Royal Knights have arrived and have dealt damage to the other demon lords and he just glares at their leader before he says," It's you all who have fallen Gabriel, fallen along with Cosmos in to a state of laziness and blindness! You have become so lazy that you have let theses mortals get away with so much, and now they have become unstable masses of unworthy fools! If you were doing your jobs properly we would not have to take such drastic actions and take out the garbage! "Gabriel just sighs and says," We are well aware of all the sins living beings commit time and again. It's true that they create much sorrow and wage senseless brutal wars over the most trivial things. But, that does not erase the fact that there are many things theses people do that are noble, and it's unfair to punish the innocent for crimes they have not committed! It's the will of Cosmos to let this dimension evolve its own way and let every person be responsible for their crimes, and I will respect and protect her will! "Damonus laughs as he says," Such naivety form someone who has lived for so long is just foolishness! They are unworthy weak beings that not only do not deserve to go on running amok like malfunction wild beasts, but if left to their own accord they will destroy themselves anyway! Don't you see Master Zannacross is in fact saving humanity, the worthy ones at least, from themselves?

"Seyia gets mad and says,"

That's not true! While there are some rotten apples it does not mean the whole tree is to be condemned! We can still improve are self's, we can still reach salvation!

"Gabriel then begins to charge up his energy again as he says,"

Enough! Nothing will convince us Zannacross is in fact the one on the side of justice. This ends now!"

Damonus gets annoyed as he says," Y

ou're wrong, this is just the beginning! The will of the, huh? Is this? No it can't be!

"Gabriel charges at him as he says,

" Now what are you, huh? This energy? No, NO!!" Marcus then says," What is going on? All of a sudden everyone just stopped?

"Damon then shrugs and says,"

Beets me, maybe they are hungry? Hey, is it getting darker or something or is it just that I got shot in the eye? " They then see Serenity and Kamina have ran up to their friends, till all of a sudden Serenity breaks out in a cold sweet and nearly shivers as she says," This anger, this wrathful hatred, it was here all this time, but now, now its locked on us! No, it can only mean one thing!"

Seyia just looks at her, before he looks at Pandemonium and narrows his eyes as he says

," It's him, Chaos Zannacross Necron!

" As if responding to that a new ominous voice then beckons out so that as if the entire planet can hear him and it says," I am very, VERY, disappointed with you and the others performance Damonus! I thought you could at least kill some of those cretins, but I see I must do everything myself!

"Suddenly Damonus turns to the direction of the voice and says," Wait my master, I can still finish them off!

There is no need for you to deal with them! "

All of a sudden near hurricane level winds pick up and if on cue thunder storms break out form above as the voice says,

" Enough! Don't make me even angrier at you, just be silence, and let me show everyone, just what true power is! Theses infidels seek an audience with me? Then I will grant there final wish!

" All of a sudden everyone sees the massive pillar of energy on top of the castle begin to descend, instill everyone realizes that the massive surge of energy, was in fact the aura of the supreme dark emperor! The massive ball of evil slowly descending to the ground, till its right in front of the band of hero's and angels! Marcus can sees the dark armored form of Zannacross himself, and he gulps as he says,"

Well, this is it, the real deal. He, he really looks like not just the devil, but the mother of all devils! "

Damon says," So, since we got him to come out, can we go back now?

" Zannacross just looks at the four warriors of light Gabriel, and the Royal Knights as he crosses his arms before he turns to Seyia and says,

" So, these are the life forms Cosmos wagered could denied me what is mine?

Hahahaha, how amusing that she would bet the entirety of her order on four inferior beings. You are very nosy though, so nosy that I would prefer to have you dead before I complete my move.

"Seyia gets in to his fighting stance as he says,

" Zannacross, you're the one who is behind everything! I won't forgive you, your time has come!

" Zannacross chuckles, before he lands on the ground and causes a tremor from his impact! He just says,"

Seyia Leingod, do you think your anger means anything at all to me? Do you think the anger of millions of bugs bothers me at all? If so your even more foolish then my first impression of you leaded me to believe! You rage is brought about by your own petty existence. You defy me because you wish to defy your true nature.

But, I am here because of your very darkness; my power comes from your power! Since the dawn of time I have watched life grow, and seen in spiral in to decay and ruin! But it does not have to be that way, I can create a superior world full of all incorrect and unworthy factors. And, since I can, I will! Cosmos has proven that she has become soft from the very beings she created, and so I will erase her to! I know, that my path is the true absolute one. And no child, I don't feel sorry at all for my actions!"

Serenity gasps as she sees Zannacross looking at her when she says," No, could he have, been reading my thoughts?

" This causes the dark god to chuckle as he says," Oh I can read all of your weak minds quite well my dear. You seem to fail to grasp just what powers a true god has! I can read all of your thoughts very well. And your thoughts are correct; all of you will die here by me! Yes, and those of you that are thinking your strength is in numbers is folly. No matter how many of you come, ill shatter you all!" He then turns to the thousands of soldiers that were behind him, and one of the dumber soldiers says,"

Its Zannacross! Quick, everyone shoot him before he can cast a spell!" This causes the Emperor of Darkness to just raise his hands as he says," Is that anyway to talk to your absolute master? Its time, that all living things, KNEEL BEFORE THERE TRUE MASTER!!

"With this his energy explodes, as he in an instant appears before the first brave soldier, and punches right through him! This also causes an explosion that vaporizes hundreds of soldiers around him! He then begins to unleash his power as he says," I allowed you to get this far in to my territory because in the end I wanted to see the last hope of the light crushed personally. However, if I knew you would damage my castle, and delayed my ritual, I would not have entrusted this task to anyone. Oh well, it's more fun this way. So you inferior beings wish to see what the true power of darkness is? Then let me show you once and for all, what the absolute power of darkness is! HAHAHAHA!!

" With this Zannacross unleashes a sample of his power, and it's a maelstrom of darkness that is so great that soldiers like Damon and Marcus are blown away! As Marcus is hurled away he says,"

AH! I can't, even move! "He and Damon are the lucky ones though; thousands of soldiers and other fighters are consumed by Chaos's aura and are instantly ripped apart! His power is causing even the fleets above to be blown back, and the ground is being torn apart! Even the four light warriors and the angels are barely able to be blown back as Gabriel braces himself and says," So, this is true power? Such darkness, it's like a galaxy of hate all pressed waiting to explode! His power, could very well destabilize the boundaries of time and space!

"Zannacross takes to the air again as he outstretches his hands, and causes large pillars of dark energy erupt around them as he laughs and says,

" Hahaha, that was the idea you worthless celestial traitor! I am going to shatter this entire worthless dimension! It's proved to be broken beyond repair, and the final solution is for it to be erased entirely! Yes, the final judgment is for all of existence,

"Seyia then struggles to remain on his feet as he says," Your wrong! I don't care if you are a god! Even the god of darkness's judgment, is just one single being's opinion! No matter how long you have been around, you don't have the right to decide you think the entire universe is not fit to exist!"

Zannacross just laughs, and raises his hand, causing the entire ground around the good guys to be torn up and raised to match Chaos on eye level! He then says,

" Well, let's see. I am one of the oldest beings since the dawn of time I have watched the life's of people, seen all of history! Who else is more fit to judge the cosmos? An unworthy incompetent goddess who is just content watching the cosmos suffer a improper evolution! Oh, seems I angered a few of her pathetically faithful followers have I!?

" With that he sees four of the Royal Knights charge at him at once as Bismarck says,

" How dare you talk about Cosmos, who is your equal like that! Your insane Zannacross, you must die now!

" With this he, Aldebaran and two of the other angel knights all slash him at once! However to their horror, this has no effect at all on the Dark Emperor, in fact, on impact all of their swords shatter!

Zannacross just growls as he says," The Royal Knights, the most powerful angelic warriors are you? How dare you raise your swords against me! Do you think such powers can harm me? Let me show you, just how wrong you are! DIE!"

With this in an instant he punches Aldebran and another one before they even see it coming, and in a instant he causes them to explode on impact! An instant later Zannacross kicks the third royal knight in half! As he sees his comrades quickly combust Bismarck in a rage says,"

You, MONSTER! Omin Force Flare! "With this the Celestial one fires in an instant a powerful energy wave at the killer of his friend, but Zannacross just says,

" You worthless being, you dare mock me!? "

With this Zannacross has his aura explode, and it causes Bismarck's attack to be redirected back at the holy knight! Bismarck is burned by his own blast, before Zannacross appears above him as he forms a wicked massive black and red sword forms in his right hand as he laughs and says," Tsc, the time of reckoning is at hand, all who will defy me will be deleted!

"With that he in a flash cuts Bismarck cleanly in half before the former angel's body burns in to dark flames! Serenity then sees Chaos's inhuman eyes look mad with delight as she says,

" He, he really is pure evil!"

Siegfried then says," He treats this all like it's a sick game he is running, but he will pay!"

Zannacross then turns to them and says,"

Tell me humans, what is it that drives your species most? "

Kamina says," What kind of question is that? "

Zannacross just crosses his arms again and says,"

It's a rather simple question, what drives humans most? Its fear, fear is what drives them more than anything! The fear of death, the fear of a life of worthlessness, fear of rejection, all of their actions come from the root of fear!

And from this fear, other emotions like jealousy, anger, anxiety, and hatred form! And all of their primal emotions draw on the one true power, the power of darkness! Darkness is truth, and the truth is that what mortals worship most of all is death! Death is the one thing no mortal can ever escape. But, they try to do whatever it takes to escape it. They try to gain power to think they are impervious to death, only for their hopes to be crushed! Through their fear of death, they resort to brutal acts.

My power, is the pain brought out by this fear! I will never be defeated, for my power is the power that will never fade for as long as the universe exists! And that is why you cannot deny the true dark utopia from being born! Absolute annihilation is inevitable, so why fight destiny?

" Kamina gets in to his fighting stance as he says," Why fight it? Because it's a destiny that sucks that's why! You may think it's are fate to kill each other but we will fight for a future that we want!" Serenity then says," Everyone wants to be happy. Some seek happiness by taking it from others, but we as a whole can still grow!"

Siegfried then says," Even if it's a long painful road ahead as long as there is a glimmer of hope we will keep going forward, because it's a whole lot better then everything ending here!"

Seyia then powers up as he says," That's right, are hearts want hope, not a existence as slaves to a dark emperor of death! No matter how much power you have Zannacross, no matter if you're a god, we will still defeat you!" Gabriel then says,"

Theses warriors are brave Zannacross, and there resolve is pure! You will pay dearly if you underestimate them. For as foolish as they can be they can unleash great power when their hearts are in to it, and with the power that Cosmos gave them even you cannot just erase them!"

This causes Zannacross to laugh madly as his energy flares up again, and the whole planet begins to shake as he says,

" Is that so? Well, then show me just what power you really have! That's right, show me just how strong you inferior beings are, because I all ready know the answer! Yes, you will fail and die that is the answer! All life seeks only to die, all light is fated to be consumed by darkness! I had enough of this defiance! Ill destroy you no matter how much power Cosmos gave you all! Enough, here and now, the old cosmos will die, and the new one will be born!

I had enough of this nonsense, no more! Mortals crave violence, they strive on brutality! They worship death and destruction! And now its time to erase all traces of fools who try to deny the truth from being formed to the very root!

I, Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron, will now show my powers make me master of both time and space! And I will show my mastery over all by reconfiguring all of existence, and bound everything to my rule! And now, by my divine degree the dark utopia begins now!

And may the final fantasy of the delusional light of mortal defiance be extinguished forever! "

Seeing the sky's color beginning to warp, and the swirling mass of energy over Pandemonium grow larger Seyia has his sword glows with celestial energy and his golden aura explodes before he says,

" Not yet, you have not won yet Chaos! For everything that is and ever will be, this ends now!"

With this he his friends and the others angels all charge at the dark god! And as Marcus and Damon, who were flung in to a downed ship by the outburst of Chaos's energy several miles away see the collision of powers and Marcus says,"

Well, looks like the battle to end the war, and the entire universe is going to be decided now.

" Damon just groans as he falls of the imprint in the wall he was on and says," And I don't even have anything to eat, damn.

"It looks like the true battle to save the universe has begun in earnest! With the borderline ultimate invincible power Zannacross welds how can he be stopped? If you want to find out, that will have to wait till next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Yes, next time is blast from the past concludes as the four original warriors of light make history, and prevent the Zannacross Empire from winning the war. However, while this being a flash back and all its clear justice prevails, there is still the question of who is going to survive the bloody onslaught Chaos Zannacross Necron unleashes at those that stand in his way! And if you want to find that out, you will have to tune in to

_**Chapter Zero: The Sword That Slashed Through the Dark Absoulte Nightmare! **_

Ah, but before we end today first a few Authors Notes. First of all, I know it's confusing to start this story with a flashback, but it's to make things more clear for the future. Ah, I should say that Marcus, Damon, Templar, and Nathan are all just cameos. I admit I never really played Kill zone, Gears of war, or Resistence, but thought they could serve their roles here. If you're confused why I focused on Marcus at first even though he is not one of the hero's it's because I wanted to have someone who witness history that was kind of normal, or something like that lol. Also, while Dahak the demon lord may have the same looks and powers, if greatly enhanced, as the main character of the God Of war hero Kratos, he does not have the same personality, it's just a cool cameo I thought of hehe. On the other side of the spectrum, if you're not aware Gabriel Celeste is in fact a secret boss who has appeared in every one of the Star Ocean RPG games as a secret boss that appears only after you have beaten the game. And as anyone who fought him knows, his power is well justified.

Ah, and also, Kamina, Serenity, and Seyia are own my original creations, even if I was inspired from various things haha. And as for Siegfried, well, I know this is going to raise questions hehe, but I assure you, all questions will be answered in time. Well, hope this was a good start to volume three for new comers and long timers alike. Like always, hope to see lots of reviews like always! And till next time!


	3. Chapter Zero: The Savior's Legacy!

_**Chapter Zero: The Savior That Defied Armageddon!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars we started of the third part of this massive cross over with a massive flashback that at last shed some light at the original conclusion of the great war between the forces of light and darkness, and how the universe avoided its total destruction from the hands of the supreme emperor of all darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron! For five years Zannacross had waged war on the entire cosmos to delete all unworthy beings, and bend the rules of time and space itself to shatter all dimensions so he can rebuild existence itself to rule it in his image and bind it in total darkness! However, even in the face of his power everyone but death worshipers stood against him! However Zannacross showed no concern facing the united front of all life and nearly crushed them with ease till the celestial ones showed they too were against Zannacross! The final battle of the war was to be fought on christened capital of the Zannacross Empire, the dark world Vandalgyon! Many brave men and women fought with everything they had against the massive forces that fiercely protected there master!

However in the face of the extremely power of the Emperor's most powerful servants, six of his seven demon lords, his second in command Darth Damonus, the powerful Xiza Belphagos, the savage Dahak and the master of combat Zandoris, the devious Genome Morgoth, and the seductive Mukuro!

With their overwhelming power skill and magic they and their forces nearly massacred the forces of good, till the four greatest warriors of light took to the front lines! While humans they were chosen by Cosmos to be her envoys to protect all that she cared about, and to do so she gave them a tremendous amount of power, power that even the Demon lords could not dismiss!

These four warriors of light were the hotheaded sunglasses wearing man who used six swords at once with deadly precision in battle, Kamina Shishio!

The armored blond haired man who weld the powerful Soul Caliber, Siegfried Schtauffen!

The personification of the beautiful warrior who's skills at the sword and powerful magic both are enough to send the forces of evil cower, the red haired Serenity Van Houten!

And the leader of the group is the man who was given the sword that has the direct power of Cosmos condensed in to a single blade, the sword of the celestial ones called the Divine Nova!

And the wielder of the sword is the passionate defender of justice, Seyia Leingod!

With the power of these four heroes combined with the help of the leader of the warrior angels Gabriel Celeste and his elite Seraphim the Royal Knights even the demon lords were repelled. However, all this did, was cause Zannacross himself to descend in to the battlefield and unleash his wrath! The Dark God was more than willing to show that his powers were to be feared when with just a sample of his power he obliterated more than half of entire collation forces and killed several of the royal knights! It seems Zannacross clearly is willing to destroy anything that stands in the way of his twisted ambitions, and he must be stopped before his master plan goes past the point of no return! However, how will Seyia and the others defeat the unbeatable, defeat a being who can at full power rend the fabric of space and time?

Well, to insure everything they care about survives they have to! History is in the making so without any further delay let this flashback concludes right now! Ready, and go!"

* * *

Today's chapter begins right were the last one left off, with the good guys struggling not to be consumed by Zannacross's power! And while even the strongest of the good guys like Seyia his friends and the angles can barely stand their ground in the face of their furious opponent, the normal soldiers like Marcus can't even get near Zannacross, and those foolish enough to try get blown away or downright killed instantly from his divine aura!

With this the remainder of the collation army between man and angels backs off and forms a perimeter to at least make sure none of the Emperor's servants try and support him. However a lot of them like Marcus and Damon are just trying to regain their bearings after being hurled several miles from there target's power and being slammed in to the Emperor's hellish front gates to his castle! At the moment Damon is still trying to keep his head from spinning as he looks at the growing energy storm where he just was a minute ago and says,"

Man, good thing that jerk thinks so little of us that he did not even try to kill us!

"Marcus just sighs as he looks dead serious and says,

" You think its mercy Damon? It just means he knows nothing we can do can stop him. And, if he defeats are best guys, he will just kill us all anyway.

"Damon then says," Man, I thought you were the one who said we had to be positive even in the face of death?

"Marcus responds with,

"I know, and I still think we have a shot. It's just, seeing his power, compared to those demon lords it's on a whole different level. I can see, he really has powers that break the rules of reality, and if we can't match that power we are toast. "Damon shrugs and says,

" Well, those three guys and that red head all seemed pretty strong, they were able to handle those demon lords with out to much hassle, and with the angles on their side it seems pretty even!

"Marcus then points to the sky and says," Yah, but, how do you fight someone who can do that?

"Damon looks up to where his fellow Delta Squad partner is pointing to, and sees above the massive castle Pandemonium the massive surge of energy above it seems to have been growing larger in till it is covering half the sky! But what is more disturbing is that Damon sees inside the energy what looks like another world flicker on and off! He staggers back in shock as he says," What the hell is that? Is he trying to open some sort of portal? Why would he do that? He is a god right? The dude can just snap his fingers and poof!

"Marcus just says," Hell if I know, but, whatever it is, its bad news. And if those guys can't stop him not only are we done for, but everyone in this entire dimension as well! Seyia, Kamina, and everyone else, make him taste hell for once!"

As the two, and the wounded Nameck and Wookie soldiers that were blown that way as well all watch the deceive battle for the universe begin we now take a front row seat! Zannacross has just finished unleashing his power, and as he sees the good guys do the same a chuckle vibrates underneath the masked helmet covering his face, if he has one, as he says," So, you're really going to die trying to defeat me? My, this day will clearly be one to remember for its sheer entertainment value!

"Everyone braces themselves as Seyia says,

" Are powers are not as weak as you think! All of us have trained hard, to master the powers Cosmos has given us! And, with this power we are powerful enough to match your power! But, don't take my word for it Zannacross, I'll show you!

" With this he has the Divine Nova sword have a massive surge of golden energy surround it before in a flash he appears right above Zannacross and goes to slash him with both hands on his sword! However, Zannacross just blocks it with his own sword with one hand! The collision of force creates a shockwave that cases the planet to tremble.

But Zannacross just laughs madly as he sees Seyia struggle to press down on him as he says,"

Hahaha, it seems you are rather powerful, for a mortal! But it does not really matter if you are a human or a celestial one, there is no one in the entire universe that can match my power! What you fail to understand, is that even if Cosmos bestowed you four her powers, mortals welding her power is no different than me giving power to humans that serve me!

"Seyia just unleashes all of his power as he says,"

You will see, that this is different! You will see that, GUH!!"

Zannacross does not let him finish as all of a sudden Seyia experiences the feeling of having the ground around him slam in to him from below like a giant hammer! Clearly the result of Zannacross's magic, the dark lord laughs madly as Seyia is rocketed upward as he says,"

Now, let me teach you just what power a TRUE god can do! "

With this he snaps his fingers and the ground is struck by lightning before it explodes!

He then says," If you desire to intend to save those precious to you, you will have to try much harder!

"All of a sudden Kamina charges at Zannacross as all of his swords glow and he somehow manages to weld them all at once as he says,"

Oh trust me your majesty, you have not seen anything yet! Nana no Tachi: Yuchouka!"

With this Kamina has his energy explode before his swords glow and he unleashes a devastating downward slash in front of him, which cause a energy wave to collide in to Zannacross and the wave resembles a Butterfly Flower. However, this attack just bounces off the aura of darkness surrounding him! Kamina then strikes him with all of his blades but they just Zannacross blocks them all merely by blocking with his sword as he says,"

Ah yes, the burning fire sprit of a warrior burns in all of you clowns souls I can see. How amusing, the more you desire your petty dreams, the faster your sprit burns to grasp that dream, and the more powerful you become as a result. Yes, you mortals can became far more powerful than even I originally thought possible. I suppose your instinct cause you to resort to anything to survive. However, that power is but a speck, compared to the power of the most highly evolved beings of all existence! No matter how strong your will to survive is, you will all die!

"As Kamina growls in defiance the Dark Emperor senses another power closing in and eyeballs Siegfried coming at him from above with Soul Caliber glowing as he says,

" You're far too arrogant, even for a god! "He then slashes down, but Zannacross does not turn and just blocks the slash with his left hand's ring finger! He chuckles as he sees the hero's eyes widen and he says

," its not arrogant human, no, I just know who I am, and know it's my destiny to win! I think it's time you know your place humans! "

With this his hands spin around inhumanly like machines to unleash a furry of slashes that hit both warriors all over! It seems they are either very tough men or Zannacross just wants to play with them more because while they are blown back and are bleeding and have burns all over, they are still alive. Kamina just looks at Zannacross looking at them and sneers as he says," What's with this guy? It's like; his body is just a machine!

" Siegfried just breaths hard as he wipes the blood off his face and says,"

No, there is no way that's a android or something, not with the massive vile power pulsing through that dark armor. Unless, this body is just a puppet.

" Gabriel gets between them and says," No, this is him, but with his powers, he is powerful enough to defy the rules of physics with ease! Only Cosmos has as much power, since she is his counterpart. Zannacross, even if you are the being who governs over the damned and all of darkness, it still gives you no right to break apart the rules of existence so brazenly! How could someone who has so much wisdom act so insane and forget your duty with zeal?

"Zannacross just extends his hand and has dark energy shimmer all over him as he says

," Oh my, it's you angels who have forgotten your purpose!

I am doing my job Gabriel Celeste! I exist to watch over the souls of mortals who have sinned, all that has changed is that I am expanding on my task to complete it to its total completion! Yes, after observing the history of mortals I have come to a conclusion. And after seeing them spending all of these years building there tower of " culture", I can safely it's not much of a majestic tower and more like a decaying rotting structure ready to crumble at any moment! Yes, for you see no matter how far advanced lesser beings will become, they will never be able to evolve past there primal urges, they will never become anything more as long as they are chained to their weakness.

They can try and emulate there masters but they will never be able to become like them, all they can do is cause a mess. And while you slothful Celestial ones and your beloved Cosmos may be content to watch this lower dimension forever be nothing but a worthless pile of trash, I am not so complacent, and I'll gladly take it upon myself to be the one who at last gives forces the Universe in to its next stage!

"Gabriel points his spear at the Dark Master as his holy energy surges and he says,

" Just because you think all mortals are unworthy, and don't meet your expectations it does not make it right! We do not approve of everything mortals do either; it saddens me every time countless souls rise to heaven before their time over pointless wars. However, while we don't approve of everything, it does not mean we want to erase everything! In everything there is both good and bad, yin and yang, light and darkness. Without one thing the other has no value. And as tragic as it is without evil good would not be valued, it's what makes life precious! Zannacross, your long time in hell has twisted your judgment!

"Zannacross just chuckles again as he says,

" Don't take me for a madman Celeste; I know there is balance in everything, even darkness. However, the scales of existence have for so very long been out of balance, and having it continue down this path is not expectable! Why continue to let something that is doomed to fail go on? Can't you all see, by defying me your just prolonging your own suffering? Oh, what do we have here, more impulsive outbursts?

" He then sees an explosion of light from the west only to see a angry Seyia burst at him as he says,"

I don't care how right you are for doing this! When it comes down to it it's very simple, you want to kill everyone because you don't like how things work! However, no matter how painful and hard it is to do so, it's far better than not living at all! No matter how hard you try to wipe us out, you will never win Zannacross! I'll show you just how strong are will to survive is, Piercing Ulitma Cross!

"With this the Divine Nova explodes with light as he slashes at Zannacross! And while as the Emperor blocks the strike the resulting clash causes the ground around them to rocket up like they were under giant springs Zannacross still does not flinch at all as his eyes glow and he says," Well, at least you're not a fragile hero! Still, no matter how many times you get up it will do you no good! It's only a matter of time, before you're mortally shows and you stay done forever!

"Zannacross unleashes another wave of darkness, but Seyia shows his resolve as he stands his ground and says,

" It's not as easy to kill me as you might! I told you, I was chosen to save this cosmos, and I will succeed!

"With this he has his power explode, and he shocks his foe by forming a new golden sword of energy as he charges again! Zannacross just blocks again, but he then notices Gabriel is coming at him from the side like a speeding mini comet of light as he says," You may think of the lives of mortals as just another part of the chain in the cycle of the cosmos, but to them it's everything. I understand their passion to defend their right to existence, and for that I will fight with them with everything I have! Celestial Fists of Fury!" With this the angel unleashes a lighting fast barrage of stabs with his spear, and with his direct celestial power it's enough to pierce the supreme foe's barrier, and force him to block again! As they parry each other's blows at nearly the speed of light a annoyed Zannacross says,"

It's a pity to think that someone who nearly has been watching over mankind as me could come to such a twisted conclusion. Find then, have it your way. If you love your worthless humans so much, then you will die with them!"

He then shocks the hero's by having whip like extensions of energy come out of his armor, and lashes both him and Seyia severely all over before he entangles them both and has lighting strike them! More of the Royal Knights charge at him but he just sighs before his aura bounces them back! He then says,

" Bah, enough of this. I thought I would have some fun, but if this is all you can do, then I might as well spare the boredom and finish this joke!

"Serenity then charges at Zannacross from behind with Kamina and Siegfried at her side as she says," Is all life just a joke to you? Maybe it is, but are friendship with one another means everything to us, Soaring Etherion Star!

" With this she fires a powerful rainbow sphere of energy at her opponent just as the Bahamut summon she is riding on fires its Mega Flare attack and her two allies stick as well with their own energy sword waves! However, Zannacross just has his eyes glow as he says," You're the ones who are a joke, thinking you can really amount to anything!

"With this Zannacross turns to them and fires a massive pair of energy blasts from his eyes that instantly overpowers the hero's attacks! They try to get out of its way, but Zannacross makes it move in the style of Darkside 's Omega Beams from Superman and it blasts through the ground only to erupt underneath them and cause a massive explosion! Seyia is outraged at this and says,"

Serenity, guys! No!

" Zannacross laughs madly and says,

" Heh, the preciousness of limited life, the beauty of death. In the end you're all intoxicated by that narcissism! Tsc, such a incredibly human choice! If you're all going to die, why fight fate? "Seyia is outraged at this and says," You devil! I won't let you get away with this!"

With this Seyia has his rage explode, causing him to shock Zannacross as he shatters the energy tendrils binding him as his golden aura nearly matches the size of his opponent's aura! Zannacross sees that Seyia "s pupils are turning a green color and his hair is beginning to blow up and briefly turn golden as Seyia says,"

I had enough of you treating people like your toys! No matter how powerful you are, you have a weakness, everyone does! Kamehameha!

"With this Seyia unleashes a massive energy wave that's twice his size and it bursts right in to Zannacross's path! However while startled for a moment Zannacross holds out his hand and catches it, only to be shocked when he is moved back by the amount of power in the blast! He then says,

" heh, calling me a devil is quite accurate hero. Your power, it nearly tripled in an instant! My, the rage at seeing his friends harmed causes his power to futile. Is it because of that Divine Nova blade?

"Gabriel then powers up again as he says,"

Emotions are a double edged sword Zannacross, while it's true that it can cause great tragedy, it can also cause great miracles! Its time you see your judgment is so very misguided! True Judgment!

With this the angle assists Seyia by unleashing his own powerful holy blast in to his allies'! This causes Zannacross to inch back more, but it also causes him to have his aura explode and the whole planet tremble as he says," Hahahah, me wrong you say? You dare compare the assessment of someone who has been around since the start of history compared to judgments of mere trash?

" Seyia grins as he says," I may not have been around as long as you have been doing things your " majesty," However, I don't have to see that your just a insane madman who despite thinking he knows everything, knows nothing!

" With this he causes another burst of power to go in to his attack, and the combo blast nearly goes right up to Zannacross! However the hero's last statement infuriates the ruler of the Zannacross Empire and his aura explodes as he says,"

How dare you say that, filth, you know nothing!"

With this he unleashes his wrath, and to the good guy's horror show he has no were near reached his limit as he has his demonic sword ignite with dark energy before he stabs the blast, causing it to shatter! Gabriel cringes as he says,

" Damn him, does his power have no limit?

"With this from the smoke Serenity and the others come down, and it is clear the female warrior of light used her power to create a barrier powerful enough to protect her and her friends. As she lands Seyia says,"

Serenity, are you all right? "The redhead nods as she says

," Don't worry, I was able to protect everyone, but, it took a lot to block that level of an attack.

"Kamina sees the energy around Zannacross again swirling around him like a twister of evil and he says," This guy, he can't just throw out theses massive attacks forever! Even he has to tire at some point, and as long as we can outlast him we will beat him for sure!" This causes Zannacross to laugh again as he says," Hahahahah, you clearly are the dumb one of the flock you blue haired buffoon! I am only going to repeat this one more time, I am a god, I share none of the limits you lesser beings have! It does not matter how much energy I unleash, I'll never run out, my power is all the hatred, the sadness, and all other emotions fueled by the darkness in the cosmos! "Siegfried then says," Even if your energy is infinite, we will find ways to fulfill are dreams, and create a future where we can live in peace!

"Zannacross just descends to their level as he says,"

Peace you say? Don't make me laugh. You creatures are incapable of finding peace! Tell me, if by some chance you survive; what do you humans plan to do?

"Serenity is puzzled as she tries not to be intimidated and says,"

Well, once we stop you and your empire from trying to destroy everyone and everything in the entire dimension, we will all work together to build a better society for everyone, one where everyone can live in happiness without fear! It will be a, AH!"

The god of all darkness seems to have found what she said so funny that he laughed so hard he nearly blew everyone off their feet with his outburst! He then glares right at her as he points his sword at her and says,"

Work together to bring happiness for everyone? This joke got stale a long time ago! Seriously, don't think you can win me over with your inane logic! As much as you humans preach working a united front, it's all a sweet alluring lie that no one want to admit! Hahaha, humans and the sort are all nothing but weak fools who escape to their delusions to survive! "

Seyia gets annoyed and says," That's not true, it's true that there are a lot of liars out there, but not everyone is that way!"

Zannacross responds with,

"Ah, more webs of lies! Face it, it's impossible for your lesser beings to create a better world, because you don't have want it takes to truly create one! How ironic that humans seek the truth, yet everyone likes to fit in, and create societies, and by wearing theses masks they try and sweep away the truth under the rug like they can neglect it forever. However, they can't hide their sins forever, not form there master! They lie because they know if they were to face the truth they would have to admit their entire existence is a lie! Well, don't worry, it will all be over soon! The time of reckoning for all of your grave errors is now!"

Siegfried gets annoyed and says,"

Shut up devil, you won't make us doubt are resolve! Even if people are liars, it's so they can work together to make a better world for everyone! We are all hear because we have things to protect, or avenge! Zannacross, you will pay for all the people you and your forces massacred, like my home world! You took everything from me, my father, all of my family and friends, even Kisara! Now how about you feel the pain of loss Zannacross!?"

Zannacross turns to the long blond haired warrior as he says,

" Kisara you say? Ah, I see. Hahahaha, oh yes I see you're a native of the former planet of Lorta! Hope you were not too devastated at the lost of your native planet and all you hold dear Siegfried. Nothing personal, it was just such an easy planet for Dahak to concur, Hahahahahahah!

"With this the warrior of light's energy explodes with his fury as he in a instant charges at Zannacross while saying,"

I had enough with you, DIE!!

Virtuous Blaze !"

With this he unleashes his ultimate attack in the form of a massive energy blast in the form of eight dragon heads of light!

However Zannacross just laughs as he waves his hand, and a dark portal appears to swallow it! However the group does not have long to wonder what happened, because all of a sudden Siegfried hears a noise, and turns around to see his attack coming right for him! Shocked he says,

" No, how did he, RAH!!"

With that the hero is consumed by his own best move, and is engulfed in light as he is blasted several blocks away before a massive explosion breaks out! Serenity then says,

" No, Siegfried!" A angry Kamina looks at Zannacross and says,"

What the hell happened! It's like Zannacross opened a hole and caused a new one to pop up behind Siege to blast him with his own attack! What was that a reflect spell?

"Gabriel looks stressed as he says," No, he tore open a hole in time and space, and used it to redirect that attack!

Zannacross, don't you know that causing such disturbances will weaken the barriers between dimensions? "

Zannacross responds with, "Not only do I know, but I am counting on it, after all, it speeds up my plans that much farther to weaken this dimension's borders as much as possible! Ah, but I see I will have to put extra effort in to removing you obstacles, your proving to be quite stubborn bugs to squash, I did not expect you to survive that last blast silly pawn. "

He sees from the now massive crater caused by Siegfried's own energy attack its sender staggers out of the smoke, glaring at Zannacross as he breaths hard and says," I won't die fiend, not till I avenge everyone you senselessly killed!" Zannacross then chuckles again as he says,"

Ah, but, I did not kill, everyone, nor did I say I kill without purpose. Hahahaha, I am not as blood thirsty as to waste talent when it can be used to my advantage. "

Seyia prepares for another assault as he says," What are you talking about now scum? Huh, what now?

" Everyone feels the ground shake as Chaos's eyes glow once more as he points to the ground beneath him and he says,

" Oh, let's just say this is a prime time to show off my new creation of death! Hahahaha, these were made for my planned invasion of heaven, but I think this will be even more amusing!

Arise, _Blue Eyes White Dragon!_

" With this he fires a bolt of energy in to the ground, and to the shock of everyone a giant stone tablet, one with the form of a powerful looking dragon on it! Serenity then says,"

What, what is this? I can sense great power coming from there."

Gabriel then gasps as he says,

" I can sense, celestial energy from that tablet as well, what is, whoa!"

All of a sudden the tablet explodes, and a massive roar emerges! Soon everyone feels another surge of power, before everyone can see a giant blue eyed white dragon at the side of Zannacross! Zannacross then says,"

Let me introduce to you one of my projects, one of the celestial beasts! Ah, theses beings my horse men of the apocalypse are powerful enough to blast through you celestial ones with one breath! Lucky for you, I all ready stationed my other three creations on my advanced fleet. Too bad for you though, that this one is my most powerful one!

"Kamina just laughs as he says," I don't care how powerful it is, it's just another monster and we killed plenty to get this far to you! Don't mock us jerk!"

With this he charges right at the Emperor's new minion and goes to slash at it, however the Blue Eyes White Dragon just roars before it flaps its wings with such force that Kamina is blown in to the ground before he even knows what hit him! Seyia then sees the dragon looking mad with rage as he says,

" This is not just another monster, its power is almost on par with the demon lords! Still, no matter how many minions you throw at us Zannacross, you won't win!"

his responds is Zannacross laughing as he says,

" Don't you realize Seyia, I all ready won!

"Serenity looks determined as she says,"

We have to get rid of this diversion as fast as possible! It must have a weakness, I know, its body looks armored but its mouth is still weak. Bahamut, aim for its mouth!

" With this her dragon summon creature roars before it fly's to be on the same level as its fellow dragon and unleashes its massive Mega-flare attack, but the Blue Eyes White Dragon roars as it sees the attack, and begins to unleash its own powerful attack, and in a instant unleashes a massive surge of energy that looks like white lighting, its deadly Burst Stream of Destruction attack! To the shock of everyone this attack blasts through the Dragon King Summon attack lie it was nothing, and heads right in to Bahamut before it consumes and shatters it in a instant, before going in to the sky and causes a massive explosion that shatters several warships in the sky!

Zannacross then says,

" Even the highest summon spirits are nothing compared to these creatures, at their full power they can level planets with ease! Ah, in the end, they are just added for decoration I suppose, in the dark paradise everything will be under my absolute rule anyway, but it's always good to have testaments of one's power!

" Seyia has his energy explode as he says,"

Don't think the universe is yours to command just yet, no matter how much you try to scare us, we will never give up!"

With this he bursts at the White Dragon, and it responds by roaring and firing another Burst Stream of Judgment blast!

However Seyia then does a flash step to avoid it with ease. He sees the dragon is faster then it lets on as it unleashes another blast at once right at Seyia! However, the heroic fighter readies himself, and has his power surge around the Divine Nova, before he charges right at it and slashes right through it, before he continues his charge and slashes in to the monsters wing, cutting it in deep!

As the dragon roars Siegfried grins as he says,"

That's it, show them your true power Seyia, the power of the chosen hero! Strange, why does it almost feel like, the dragon is roaring in sorrow? Bah, that last attack must have affected my senses more than I thought.

"Zannacross is watching this and eyes Seyia as he says,"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon's skin was created to be more powerful than any substance in this dimension. For him to cut it, him and that blade are quite powerful indeed.

Seyia Leingod, Cosmos did indeed bet everything on this boy. A pity it will all be for naught hahahah!

" Meanwhile Seyia managed to dodge being smashed by his current opponent's tail before slashing it across the gut, causing it to bleed! The Dragon's rage explodes and it cases it to unleash another wave of power that blasts Seyia back! His partners get back on his side as Gabriel says,

" This Blue Eyes White Dragon is quite a nightmarish creation, however you're doing well against it Seyia! Keep up the pressure so we can destroy this thing and no longer have to divide are efforts against Zannacross! It's odd though, why would Zannacross create a dragon of light as one of his most powerful creations?

"Zannacross laughs as he says,

" Let's just say I am a man who enjoys his irony."

Seyia gets annoyed and says,"

I see, I guess it is ironic, that you thought your pet was enough to take us down!

"With this the White Dragon roars again, before all of a sudden it charges at the heroes! Seyia and Siegfried both charge at it, and strike with their swords to stop it in its tracks!

Siegfried puts all of his power in to Soul Caliber as he says,"

Mindless monster, prepare to have your brief history end here! Huh, wait, what is this, feeling?

" As he glares at the dragon's eyes, he is disturbed as for a moment they appear human, and he hears a voice! At once he backs off as he nearly freaks out and says," No, it can't be, this is impossible!

"Kamina runs up to him and says,"

What the hell Siegfried, why you back off? You stared down more scary, ugly, and powerful monsters then that thing!"

Siegfried is in a state of shock and does not turn as he says," I felt, the same energy, the same spirit in that thing, as in her, as in Kisara!

"Serenity and Seyia are both shocked as the female warrior says,"

What, no way, that does not make sense at all, can it? I mean, Kisara did have a strong natural magical energy, but, I don't know why you would sense the same energy from within this dragon. "

Gabriel narrows his eyes as he says,"

Don't let the Emperor's tricks cloud your heart Siegfried! Zannacross most likely made it that way on purpose to distract your wills to get your guards down!

"Zannacross laughs again at this and says,"

Un contrare you holy know nothing, the young knights feelings are correct!

"Siegfried sees the White Dragon roar in pain, before it takes to the air again and fly's besides its master as he says,

" What, what are you saying Zannacross! What did you do?

"The evil emperor points his sword at the dragon as he says,

" You assumed I killed everyone when I destroyed your world hero, but like I said before, I am not foolish enough to throw away things that can be of use to me. Would you like to know the process of creating my four celestial beasts? Like how my Necrocalcous are created from the souls of life forms in hell who submit to their darkness, you could say it's the opposite effect for theses four. Theses monsters are created by infusing my divine power in to their massive hidden holy power, and transforming them! It's not an easy process, they were the four that survived out of four hundred candidates!

But in the end the results are very much worth the patience! Yes, the dear lady did not seem like she would be able to handle the pain, but she showed her true sprit when she surpassed my expectations, and emerged from the ritual with even more power than the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Hahaha, you should be taking me, now you will be reunited with your beloved!

"Gabriel then says,"

No, Zannacross you monster, you turn captive humans and force them to serve your will as monsters ?

"Siegfried just looks at the White Dragon and says,"

No, Kisara, is that really you? Can you hear me?

"His responds is the dragon powering up before it fires another blast at them, and they just manage to get out of the way as it tears the ground to their side apart!

Zannacross then says,"

You can call out to her all you want human, but she is firmly under my control, while she might have some fragments of her previous life, she has been reborn as my avatar of death! If you want to live a little longer, I suppose if you all beg for forgiveness for defying your supreme ruler I could turn you in to likewise servants as a reward for making it this far! "

This causes everyone to get upset as Siegfried gets enraged and points Soul Caliber at Zannacross before he says,

" Zannacross, HOW DARE YOU!!! It was bad enough when I thought you killer her, but now to sustain your demented sense of entertainment you transformed her in to what of your monsters? I don't care if I have to forfeit my own life, I will take you down! "

Seyia nods as he powers up again as well and he says,

" He is right, you cannot allow to exist in this universe any longer Zannacross! Its time you feel what it's like to die! "With that he, Kamina and Siegfried all charge in unison and in a flash they are on all sides of the ruler of the Zannacross Empire before they all slash at him with everything they got! However to their horror they just appear to slash through him, before Seyia sees his foe's form flicker and dissolve! He then looks around and says,"

Damn it, that was an afterimage! I did not see him move at all, where did he go?

" They all hear a laugh above them, only to see Zannacross bursting at him as his aura is exploding like a fiery storm as he says,"

I am right here clown! Regal Darkness Crusher!

" With this he smashes his free armored hand right in to Seyia 's gut, and his hand is on fire in the vein of the God Gundam 's Erupting Burning Finger attack from G Gundam as he in a instant bashes the warrior to the ground and slams him so hard it causes a massive crater to form! As Seyia yells in pain and coughs up blood Zannacross laughs and says,"

Teach me what it's like to die? Maybe you peons should learn first before you dare boast such clams to the master of death! Storm of Ragnarok!

" With this in a instant the spikes on his shoulder armor blast out, before a instant later they multiply in to dozens more, before they surround the startled hero's, and like the funnel, dragon and fang weapons from the various Gundam shows they move around and trap them all in a barrage of deadly dark energy shots from all sides! The three other warriors of light and Gabriel are bombarded without the time to react and after nearly a minute of this onslaught Zannacross at last relents and is delighted to see all of his opponents fall down to the ground severely wounded! He then crosses his arms again and ascended above them all as he says,

" Tsc, its clear this is the extent of the powers of the warriors of light, there is no point wasting my time on you anymore. Its time, to end put an end to everything!

" Seyia struggles to get up, and says,"

No, I won't let it end like this you, AH!" With this Zannacross has his eyes glow before chains of energy once more intangible him and the others and drag them to the ground as he says

," If your true warrior you should expect your death with honor no? It's useless; your defiance is now becoming borderline retardation! Enough, time for you to submit to destiny! Blue Eyes White Dragon, mark the new order with blood, and show your power by destroying theses insolent pests!

"With this the Blue Eyes White Dragon roars before it fly's high in the air and begins charging up for another Burst Stream of Destruction! Siegfried sees this and says," No, don't do it Kisara! Don't submit to being Zannacross's slave!

"Serenity then says," That's right, no matter what Zannacross did to you, and no matter how pain your under, even he can't rule your heart! Fight it, remember who you are!"

Zannacross then says,

" Oh how predictable, trying to get through? It's useless; she will obey her master without question now, even if she loved you, now her only purpose to exist is to obey her master no matter what! Now, my dear, kill them now would you? "Even more energy begins to form in the mouth of the dragon, and as it flies closer to the ground it looks like its power is at maximum as Seyia says,"

Damn it, its power level is massive! I have to move, I won't let anyone else die! Huh, what is this feeling? "All of a sudden the Divine Nova sword shines with holy energy, and this seems to cause the White Dragon to pause its attack! Zannacross sees this and turns to it as he says,"

What is this? Don't tell me your malfunctioning, did you hear me? Finish them now!

"All of a sudden he is annoyed to see the White Dragon turn to him, and he can see its eyes change color as he and everyone else hear a voice seem to emit telepathy from the dragon, a female voice that says,

" I, don't want to! Siegfried, everyone, I don't want to kill them!

"Zannacross raises his hand, and it glows as he says,"

Your will is strong my dear Kisara, but your insolence will not be tolerated! Do you desire me to, oh? Are you serious?

" He then sees the Blue Eyes White Dragon turn to him, and unleash its Burst Stream of Destruction attack at him at its full power! The blast causes a massive explosion that shakes the entire planet and lights up the sky! Seeing this Siegfried grins as he says," Kisara, even after becoming this, you still are strong enough to retain your true heart.

"Gabriel just looks on in amazement as he says,"

To be strong enough to even resist the will of Zannacross, she must have a truly strong mind.

"Seyia grins, and has recovered enough to shatter the bounds binding him, before in an instant he slashes the others free. He then says,

" Maybe now you will learn Zannacross, that the human heart is not something you can control so easley! Even he could not just, what, impossible!" He sees the smoke has cleared, and from within it Zannacross emerges without a dent! He then glares right at his defiant creation and says," Well, it seems I did not put enough effort in to insuring my supremacy over the mind body and soul. Still, that was a very irrational act, one that you will suffer dearly for! I guess I'll just have to erase your mind completely!

"The White Dragon roars loudly and charges at Zannacross! However his energy explodes as he says," Enough, I have no time for obedience lesions on a defect, ill fix the errors later!

"With this he just warps to the side of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and in essence pimp slaps it, with such force the vessel of Kisara is launched right out of the planet in moments is gone from there sight

Siegfried is horrified and says,"

Kisara no! You, killed her! "

Zannacross chuckles as he says," No, I just launched her out of the planet so I can deal with her defiance later. Bah, to think I wasted installing a vessel of Anima and so many Necrocalcous crystals in to her. Oh well, I suppose it's only fitting I destroy you myself anyway. I want to demonstrate clearly to the rest of those who are foolish enough to defy me, that the only thing that they can count on, the only thing they can hope on, is that deifying me is futile!

" This action infuriates everyone of the hero's and Siegfried says,

" Zannacross, no matter what it takes I will stop you!" Seyia gets alongside him and says," Don't worry Siegfried, none of us are going to back down!"

Zannacross has his power surge again as he says," Do you think your baseless courage impresses me? Don't you realize, all the power your entire race has is nothing but a speck of dust to me? Foolish till the end, its time such foolishness is deleted!" Kamina unleashes his power to and all of his swords glow before he says,"

You can try, but you might be shocked to find on the way that this speck of dust is going to get in your eye and tear you apart from the inside out!" With this the hero's all charge at him, all go to surround him and try and land a blow on him! However Zannacross just continues to move so fast it's like he does not seem to move at all as he evades there attacks! He flicks his hand to blow everyone away from him and his energy begins to surround his sword as he says," Why do you fight against death so furiously when you know it's all useless? Why cling on to life when it will soon erode from your grip? It would be better for all if you just expected your fate!"

Seyia then says,

" Maybe it would be easier. But then it would not be worth living!

"Serenity then says," While our lives are limited we do our best to make them have meaning! Someone who has no fear of death would never be able to understand are struggle, and has no right to judge us! Soaring Etherion Star!

" With this the beautiful fighter for justice unleashes her most powerful energy blast. And at the same time Seyia yells as he unleashes his power and says,"

Someone like you who has no understanding of what people want has no right to declare himself the Emperor of all life! Kamehameha! "

With this Seyia fires of his most powerful energy attack to merge with his friends, and at the same time Kamina also has his energy explode as he says,

" Let's see you laugh at this resolve! Manga Righteous Vacuum!!"

With this he grabs three of his swords for each hand, and unleashes a massive burst of energy! This also combine's with the other attacks, and the blast is aided even further by Siegfried firing his Judgment Flame and Gabriel unleashing his Dragoon's attack! Together they form a massive blast of light that heads right in to Zannacross, and while he forms his aura of darkness to defect it, only to be shocked as it is shatters! He hastily punches it with his hand and is annoyed that he is pushed back! He then says,"

I see, Cosmos gave you more than just a bit of her power! However, it matters not, my powers have been growing stronger and stronger, I have surpassed even her! And that is why I will kill all of you, before I relive her of her duty of watching over your pitiful life forms! "

The angel in the group then says,"

Your wrong again Zannacross, the power theses four have may come in part from Cosmos 's gifts, but also through their own strong determination! And you will never take Cosmos 's place you misguided insane madman, your ambitions end here!

" Zannacross then is shocked to find himself being blasted all the way to the wall as he says,"

No, I have waited, and have endured far too long to have it end by the likes of you! And now you will learn what happens to those that stand in my way, the hard way!

" With this his energy explodes, and blasts the combined blast in to the sky! However, he is not expecting Kamina to be charging at him with all the energy he has surrounding him like a blazing inferno of energy as he says

," You can try and teach us long as you like, but we will not learn it in a million years! The thing about us humans is that we may be very foolish, but we are very stubborn in what we believe in! And, we won't let anyone tell us to roll over and die! Feel are burning passion, the passion of the human souls will to survive!

Blazing Ultimate Tenharusei Kirakiri!

" With this the swordsmen slashes at the shocked villain before he has time to react, and as Kamina gives it everything he has, he slashes right in to Zannacross, and to everyone's amazement manages to price his foe's armor, and hits home ! Zannacross staggers back, and glares at Kamina as he quickly back steps to get out of his foe's range. He then looks at his damaged chest, and says,"

You, worthless, VERMIN! This feeling, I have not felt pain, in a long time. To think a mere mortal would inflict that on me.

"Kamina adjusts his sunglasses and grins as he says,"

Well, so even the god of darkness can feel pain huh? Hahaha, all right this is the start, now we are building momentum!"

Seyia chuckles as he says,"

There you go Kamina! Show him he is not as invincible as he thinks! All right, we just have to keep this up and we got him!"

Gabriel looks worried as he says,

" No, this is not going well, your friend used all the power he had in that attack, and all it did was unleash a glancing blow. While it did hurt him, it will just make his incoming attacks even worse." Serenity then looks worried as she sees Zannacross has his small wound heal instantly and she says,"

He is right Seyia, Kamina put all of his power in to that, and it did not do any real damage at all! What, what are we going to do?

"Siegfried then says,

" We have to keep trying, we can't lose here, we just can't!

"Kamina then laughs loudly as he sees Zannacross glaring at him as he says,"

What's wrong your majesty? Enjoy pain but not when you're feeling it? Now what do you think of the resolve of humans? No matter what, even in the face of god, we will keep drilling to are future! No matter how nasty it gets, we will stand by are beliefs no matter what! No single greedy mad man is going to tell us we don't have the right to exist! So, ready to finish this dance Zannacross!?

"Zannacross just walks slowly up to Kamina, each step causing a tremor and lighting strikes down from the sky as it begins to encircle him and he says,"

I can see your thoughts, Kamina Shishio! You really think you can defeat me!"

Kamina just grins as he charges again, all of his swords blowing as he says,"

Just who the hell do you think I am? I am the, GUH!!

" In an instant Zannacross shows he is not playing around, when he extends his free hand, and Kamina is frozen in his tracks! Zannacross explodes with anger as he says,

" Who do you think you are? Heheh, HAHAHAHA!! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM CLOWN!!!? Your right, now I am going to fight seriously! Enough, your actions will not be expected any longer, now it's time you die human!"

With this he instantly hurls Kamina to his direction like a magnet before he takes a mighty swing with his sword and slashes through most of his swords, his glass's, and his chest like its butter! As blood pours out of the warrior of light a horrified Seyia says,"

No, Kamina! Hang on we are coming!

"As they all charge to come to their hero's aid Zannacross turns to them and says,"

You can't save him, watch and see what is in store for you,

Necron Rings!

" With this in his free hand he instantly creates four circular discs of blood red energy spinning around like buzz saws before he motions them all to dive at the charging hero's, and they are forced to change course as Siegfried sees just how painful they are when he is glanced by one and it cuts through his celestial armor and hits him on the side! He screams in pain and falls down as he says,

Damn you!" Zannacross laughs as he clutches his free fist, and hurls' Kamina upward as he says,"

Now then you blue haired maggot, time you see once and for all how worthless you and your dreams really are! "

With this he closes his hand, and Kamina screams in pain! Serenity then says,"

No, hang on Kamina we will save you!"

The brave fighter just turns to her and grins, even as blood is falling down from his face and he says,"

Don't worry about me, attack him now! You guys, can defeat him, he is afraid of us! He is just a, AH!!

" Necron closes his fist all the way as he says,

" I had enough of your mouth! Let's see you laugh through this! Its time, for you to wake up to your reality, for all of you to wake up! So long!"

With that his eyes glow, and to everyone else's horror Kamina yells one more time in pain, before he turns red, and Zannacross uses his magic to make him explode from the inside out in the same fashion that Freiza killed Krillen in Dragon Ball Z! Zannacross laughs madly at this as he sees the former warriors remaining swords fall down to the ground before he picks the one closest to him, and shatters it before he laughs madly and says,"

HAhahaha, HAHAHAAH!! Worthless scum! Still think you can defy fate? Still think you can defeat me? By all means, try and fight to the bitter end, make this event even more memorial for me!

" Seyia then has his energy explode as he says,"

ZANNACROSSS!! For what you did to Kamina, ill repay you several times over! When we are done, you won't feel just a little pain, you will feel the worse pain there is!" Zannacross has his energy dance around his sword Amezu-Jacula before he says," Don't make threats you can't keep hero, it makes you look even more feeble!

"Serenity is struggling to hold back her tears as she says,"

Why, why are you doing all of this? Why are you causing so much pain? Just what do you think you're doing? What could be worth so much pain? "

Zannacross looks over to her and says,"

You wish to know my true desires child? Hahahah, very well, it's about time anyway, the ritual is all but ready to begin! So before I kill you peons, for your efforts at least you will know what your superior was up to! "With this he waves his hand, and the ground beneath the surrounding hero's rises up, and Zannacross floats up and drags the hero's with him to the top of Pandemonium! Once there they have a up close look at the massive circle of various energies, and as they see what looks like a totally different area inside it, before it changes to a totally different area a moment later!

Siegfried then says," What is that, what the hell are you up to Zannacross!"

Gabriel then says," No, this can't be, that area, its hell itself! Is this a portal? Why are you trying to open a portal to hell when you can return to there at will with your power?

" Zannacross laughs madly as his energy seeps in to the portal, and to everyone's horror the crystals surrounding the portal are chained together in dark energy, before they merge together to fuse in to a massive blood red crystal!

Serenity then says," It's, like the very fabric of time and space is weak here. It's almost like it's the nexus of dimensions!"

Zannacross laughs madly as he says,

" Oh your quite smart my dear, your correct! Allow me to explain, just what my desire is. Yes, I know the true ultimate way to create a true paradise, a paradise of darkness! In order to erase all that causes the cosmos to be broken, all shawl become one! I shawl exposed to all my great power, by merging the very dimensions together, by turning all in to one pure existence! All time, all space, all history, all life, will become under one domination, MY domination! And when all is bound by darkness, then at last true order will exist!"

Seyia then is shocked at this and says," What the, are you even more insane then I thought possible? How the hell could that even be possible? Guh!"

Zannacross at once fires more energy in to the vortex as it grows bigger and he says,

" Oh believe me Seyia Leingod, it's quite possible for a true god as long as you have the proper equipment! I in fact choose the world of Vandalgyon not just because of its natural effietny to the dark side, but because it was very close to what you could call the nexus, the nexus of the dimensions. It's a very complicated matter to describe, but to be short let us say it's a place where with the right power, the dimensions can be linked, and compressed. Using my power, I will delete the boundaries that keep the separate dimensions apart, and fuse them all together! By causing a space time anomaly, all will be consumed, no one, even Cosmos will be able to escape it! Yes, only when time and space is compressed together, and history be rewritten properly! And even as I was dealing with relinquishing all of you from your lives, the ritual continued, for I always was good at multitasking hahahah!"

Gabriel points his spear of truth at the evil master and says,"

Zannacross, your mad! You intend to destroy the borders between the physical dimension, Heaven, hell, and all others! Even if you don't cause all of existence to be destroyed, more than half of all living beings would be died in the after effects!!

"Zannacross just laughs as he says," Ah, I am counting on that! I am doing this to erase all trash from time and space, I will expect nothing less for my perfect order! Soon, my rule will be truly absolute!"

Seyia then says," That's your master plan? You're insane! No one will expect your rule, you will be making every single thing your slave! How could you possibility think anyone but you wants this to happen?"

Zannacross laughs again, as the crystal above him begins to glow and fire a beam in to the vortex! He then says,"

Is that so? Not everyone is as foolish as you lot. In fact, many life forms have become enlighten to what is best for all, and have wisely joined me! And for being smart, most of them will be rewarded and be a part of my supreme empire, most of them. Think your fighting for justice pawns? Most beings reject this current universe, they either give in to their despair, or trot on in a naïve belief that someday it will all be different. You lot are in the later, and I can assure you, because of this you will fail! So, once more, expect the evolution of existence, or face total destruction! "

Seyia then has his sword glow with holy energy as he says," Shut up! You're not right, your just crazy! I will never expect your will, I will never let you go through with this! "

He then charges at Zannacross with all of his might, and strikes the emperor so hard that it causes his hold on his massive sword to weaken! At once Seyia kicks Zannacross in to the air, and with all of his power brings the Divine l Nova sword down on his foe, and using all of his might he manages to crack his foe's armor on his free hand! However this just causes Zannacross to become enraged as he blasts Seyia with a massive blast from his hand before he says

," In that case, you will just have to die!

"Both Siegfried and Gabriel charge at their foe from both of his sides as Gabriel says,"

No, we won't let you! All of this madness, it ends now Zannacross!

"With this both he and the man who welds Soul Caliber unleash all of their power to strike the villain with everything they both have, and it's enough force to knock his sword out of his hand! However, he then kicks Siegfried, and has his magic create a small blade of energy extend out of his boot like a spike to impale him through the lung, before he unleashes a lighting fast roundhouse kick that sends the blond haired warrior through most of his castle in a instant!

He then sees Gabriel lunge at him with his spear, but grabs it with his hand, before grabbing it and smashing it in half with his elbow! He then grabs the angel by the throat and holds him up as he says," Enough, face it, you failed, Cosmos has lost, and I have showed I am superior!

" Before his opponent can responds Zannacross laughs as his aura causes Gabriel to be set ablaze in dark flames! Seeing him scream in pain

Seyia powers up again and says," Damn you devil, stop!

" Zannacross sees Seyia charging at him again and in a second throws Gabriel to the side to have spikes come out of his hand Wolverine style to block the warrior of lights slash. Seeing Seyia sweet the ultimate evil chuckles again as he says,"

Hahah, your quite stubborn, all of you are. Heh, it seems I held too much power, both of them survived. However, it matters not, there deaths will come with the deaths of every other unworthy creature!

"Seyia creates another sword out of energy as he tries to strike his foe's head, only for it to be blocked by the dark masters sword, which appeared in midair to block the strike!

Seyia then says," You have not won yet! Zannacross, no matter what it takes, we will stop you!

"Zannacross just has his eyes glow as he says,

" Don't you ever get tired of falling? Well I am, and its time you join your comrade in the next world, for as brief as it will remain that way! Say good bye, oh?"

He then sees a massive surge of light, and turns around to see a massive holy energy sphere heading his way! He catches the blast with his hand, but is not expecting it to cause his hand to burn! As he is forced to back off from Seyia he sees that it was a determined Serenity who fired that blast! As Seyia lands next to her she looks seriously at Zannacross and says," I won't, let you kill anyone else that I care about Zannacross! This has to stop!

" Seyia grins and says," Thanks for that Serenity that was close.

"She smiles warmly and says," Of course, I won't let you die no matter what.

" Zannacross just folds his arms again and says," How sweet, partners supporting each other to the end. However, such romantic acts have no place here. Now we are down to two pawns, checkmate will be any moment now, surely you can see that! The odds of your victory are less than zero; even your own thoughts betray you!"

Seyia just says," It does not matter how slim are chances are, we can't lose, that's all there is to it! Everyone trusted us, and to avenge the life's lost trying to take you down, we will win! You will never create your sham of a new existence Chaos Zannacross Necron!" Zannacross responds by having his energy surge enough to blow the two back as he laughs and says,

" Fools, idiots, don't you understand? I have all ready won! In a matter of minutes, my plan will be irreversible, and this dimension as we know it will be reformatted! Yes, it's time, witness warriors of light, all that you know ends here!

"With this Zannacross fires a beam from his sword in to the Crystal, which causes it to shine with light before it fires a beam in to the vortex, with causes it to expand to twice its size and cover the sky! It glows red, before Seyia and Serenity see it begin to glow red, and it rapidly changes to different realms!

Soon they see a massive pressure emitting from the vortex, before Seyia can see some of the nearby battle ships become sucked in to it, like a black hole!

Serenity then says,

" Oh no, are we too late? The Space-Time compression has began!

" Zannacross laughs as he says,"

This is the end, nothing you can do can stop me now! Hahaha, well you failures, looks like you sacrificed everything only to fail! Still, your both powerful, while full of errors both of you can still be useful, if your obedience is fixed that is!

"Seyia then gets angry and says,"

Don't think we will just let you mock us!"

Zannacross extends his hand in a beckoning gesture as he says,"

This is no lie, there is still a way for you to survive. If you pledge absolute loyalty to me, then there can still be a place for you in the ultimate Zannacross Empire! Even in the new order I will need powerful enforcers like you!"

Serenity looks disgusted as she says," Do you take us for fools? Well, even if you do, even you should know we would never be stupid enough to trust you!

"As the space time compression begins to expand even farther Zannacross says,

" I tell you the truth. If you beg for mercy, you will be rewarded for making the right choice and live on with more power and riches then you could ever hope to achieve living in the current dimension! Think about it, choosing between a position of great power in paradise and not existing at all is not a very hard choice! So, tell me, Seyia Leingod, Serenity Van Houten, embrace the true order!"

Seyia then stares at him for a moment, before he laughs out loud! Zannacross has his sword crackle with lighting before he says," I fail to see the humor in this, but, your thoughts say you have made a very foolish choice!

" Seyia then stops laughing before he points the Divine Nova sword at Zannacross as it shines again and says,

" How weak do you think I am? Its true us living beings can have are hearts leads us to make poor choices all the time, but you have to be really off your game to think its wise make a deal with the devil! Even if I did think there was a shred of truth to your last minute offer Zannacross, ill never expect it! No matter how much you offer, no price is worth forsaking everything I believe in and becoming everything I hate!"

Zannacross then says

," So you would condemn yourself to death, spirit and all, just because it goes against what you believe in? Pathetic, to believe in such nonsense is truly pathetic!"

Seyia then charges once more at Zannacross, seemly channeling everything in to his blade as he says," Maybe so, but to live without honor and pride is not living!"

Serenity also charges with her Oath-Keeper blade as she says," That's right, don't think you can get everything you want! AH!

" With this Zannacross just extends his hand and waves it sharply to create a wave of dark energy to blast them both back as he says," In that case, then you will both die here! "With this they both fall on the castle roof hard and Seyia says,"

Damn it, he really can predict are moves, and hit us back every time? No, I can't let him get to me, if only I can get my leg to move!"

Serenity then says,"

Is there, nothing we can do? Cosmos, said if we united are powers as one, we could stop even Zannacross's power! But, what did we do wrong? Were we, not doing it right?

" Zannacross just laughs some more as he sees his demon lords at last recovering from their injuries in the distance and says,"

What did you do wrong silly girl? Well, besides trying to fight me, you put your faith in Cosmos, a faith that was not returned clearly. She may have you and your pals up by giving you theses fancy celestial gifts, power ups, and her endorsement. However, she clearly at best intended you to sacrifice yourselves to stop me!

"Serenity then says," That's not true, she entrusted us to save the universe! "

Zannacross then responds with,

" Well, even if we go along with her being true to her word, she clearly has lost sight with reality on all accounts! Cosmos, being the embodiment of all light I suppose is just too soft to have what it takes to be a true ruler! Yes, clearly she has gotten weak and complacent putting baseless hope that you lower life forms can ever become anything tolerable. Hahah, I doubt she really does not appear before me because she fears battle, while I have taken it to be a hobby over the many years! After all even the god of darkness needs a hobby or two to past the time! Yes, she is to weak, to frail, to be worthy to rule, and I will erase her along with all such weakness! And now, time to end this battle, and this war! Rejoice, this day is in fact a holiday you know.

Hahaha, its Galactic national Zannacross day,

when the Supreme ruler of all life recreated the broken decaying former cosmos in to the perfect order! Hahahahaha!"

Seyia then says," Damn you, think you can just create anything can you? Whoa!

" He is about to charge at Zannacross when a bolt of energy from the void of chaos blasts at him, sending him off course! He manages to defect it as he says,"

Damn you, no matter how many ways you attack ill beat you, I swear it! Huh, no!"

He is shocked to feel himself being pulled in to the space time anomaly void as well and Zannacross sees this as he says,

" Enough all ready, this is getting old. Time for everyone's final hope, to be reduced to nothingness!

"Seyia then powers up and dashes back, but Zannacross seems to be using his power to focus the vacuum of his horrifying creation to get the leader of the warriors of light in!

Seyia then says," No, I won't lose, I won't let him win! Huh, Serenity!

" He sees his long time friend flying up to him and she says,"

Quick Seyia, grab my hand!"

The sliver haired pony tailed man does, and the female warrior uses all of her magical energy to warp them back to the gr

und! She then grabs Seyia tightly and says," I, won't lose you to Seyia, we have to survive this!"

Seyia gives her a thumps up and says,

" Don't worry Serenity, not to be rude to Kamina, but I won't die, I promise! Still, this guy, I, am running out of ideas on how we can damage him. Maybe if we can blast him in to his own void? Haha, the perfect irony would be for him to be sealed in the Dead Zone he created! "

Zannacross laughs at this and says," Oh really microbe, think I can be trapped in my own creation? Fool, I planned for every situation, and nothing will stop me, nothing!

" Serenity then looks at the doomsday spell becoming larger, and more of the surving fleet being sucked in, and even asteroids and nearby planets beginning to be drawn before she looks at Zannacross with eyes of resolve and says," Don't think your beyond everything now Zannacross. Even with all of your power, there are still things that can match you. And now, I'll show you the ultimate power Cosmos gave me, because it's now or never!"

With this she presses on the red jewel on her tiara, and it opens, to reveal a shining round golden crystal! Seyia sees this and gets nervous as he says,"

You're, using that Serenity? No wait, it's too risky!"

Zannacross then narrows his eyes on this new move of the female hero and says,"

What is this? Why did I not detect this power, its more than twice the power she has! Odd, I should have been able to sense from her thoughts she had something with as much celestial power as that!

" Serenity then fix's the jewel on her sword as she says,

" I used my magic to make sure you could not jab my mind at least this to this extent, Cosmos warned me to use this as a last resort, and this seems like a last resort kind of time. Emperor of the darkness, I am sure you are aware of what the _**Imperia Golden Crystal**_ is.

"This causes Zannacross to at once have his aura flare up before he points his sword at her and the girl and says,"

Is this a joke? She really gave you the Imperia Golden Crystal, the object which she used to form the basis of the this dimension?

Hahaha, if you were going to gamble this much you failure of a goddess you should have showed up yourself! It's true, that might add to your near non existence chances of being victorious since its powers are vast. However, a mere human like you can never control its power, it was suppose to help Cosmos channel her own vast powers, if you try to use it you might just cause this entire dimension to become unstable, or maybe cause the stream of time to break. That will save the cosmos all right!" Serenity just begins to power up and her holy aura turns golden as she says,"

At this rate, if I don't try, everything will be destroyed anyway.

I was trained on how to use it from Cosmos herself, and, because of my bloodline, I can use it properly. But don't take my word for it tyrant, see for yourself! Now, for the sake of everything, give me the strength to do this!

Eternal, Cosmic, Purification!

" With this the Imperia Golden Crystal explodes with energy from within the Oath Keeper sword and fires a massive golden light at the dark god! He at once fires a blast of darkness from his sword as he says,"

No, you won't stop me you angelic tart! Your will, will never exceed mine! Huh?"

With this he is shocked to see the beam of his foe's not only match his own, but smaller rays of light split out of it, to cover Zannacross, and even reach his monstrous void! Seyia sees the light grow bigger as he gets excited and says,

" Its working! Great job Serenity! I don't know why you did not do this in the first place! Huh, Serenity?

" He sees she is under great stress using this attack, and as she screams in pain he says," Hey, are you ok?

"She just winks and says,"

It's ok Seyia, just a little more, and it will all be over. I just, have to endure a little while longer

* * *

." Meanwhile everyone is seeing this and Damonus, who with the other demon lords have stayed back since they know better than to get in there masters way, is in shock that the women is able to be having a effect on his master and growls as he says," Impossible! No inferior being can match the master's absolute power! He must still be holding back, even Cosmos can no longer stop him!"

* * *

Meanwhile the still rattled Damon and Marcus along with the others are encouraged to see that at last Zannacross seems to be a little stressed, and as they are making their way up the castle, very carefully, to get a closer look,

Marcus says," Heh, looks like after pulling out all the stops, its finally enough, to put this imperial demonic psychopath on the ropes!

" Damon just laughs nervously, as he watches for any Necrocalcous hiding in the shadows as he says,

" Just hope Zannacross does not have another ace up his sleeve, otherwise we are all taking a trip to that giant vortex of his!"

Marcus just rolls his eyes as he climbs over another wall and says,

" Great, you're going to jinx us all Damon! Don't let it get to you now, just remain positive! And for those guys, just hang on, don't screw up!"

* * *

With this we now quickly return to the main event, with a enraged Zannacross not willing to tolerate having his plans being ruined at this stage as he glares at Serenity and says,"

Girl, how can you be able to control this power? Bah, it matters not, you're still finished! Think you can deny this cosmos its proper conclusion!? Think again, Hells Gauntlet!

" With this he points his free hand at her, and has it turn in to, what appears to be a small Gatling gun before he unleashes a barrage of energy blast at her! All of these blasts hit her dead on, but she stands her ground as she says," No, I won't, stop, for anything!"

With this despite her pain the light begins to grow even larger, and as more of it pours in to Zannacross, and it causes him to scream in pain! However this just makes his attack harder! And as parts of his friends armor gets blown away Seyia gets angry and his power flares up again and he says,

" Don't touch her you freak!"

He then warps above her and tries to defect the blasts away from her with his sword. However Zannacross responds with, it's useless, you cannot save her, you cannot save anyone Seyia Leingod! For your continual insolence, suffer as you see your dreams crushed!

" With this more tendrils form out of Chaos's back, and at once swarm at Seyia! He manages to avoid the first wave, but then he sees Serenity get hit again he loses his focus, and gets his legs caught before he gets slammed in to the ground! His arms and neck get entangled to as he says,"

No, damn you Zannacross!

"Serenity then sees Seyia get shocked again and says,"

No, Seyia! AH!"

With this she gets hit more, but she presses on as she says

," No, this ends now! Your nightmare, will never become a reality Zannacross!"

With this her energy surges, and the beam manages to entangle the space time void! It also expands deeper in to Zannacross, causing him to scream in pain as he glares at the determined red haired women and he says,"

Wretched child, how can you still keep this up? You really think, you can succeed? No, at this rate, she might just be able to, no, I won't, let this female stop me! For a mere mortal women, she has a great tolerance of pain, she should be dead all ready! Just how much did Cosmos give her? What, what the?

" He is shocked, to see holy energy begin to form angel wings out of her back! He then says,"

What, I thought you were a human?

"Seyia then grins even as he is being zapped and he says,"

Oh, you mean you don't know Zannacross? The powers Serenity received, also sort of turned her in to an angel, or at least half of one or something. At the very least it's so she can use all the powers of the celestial ones, and stop you!"

Zannacross then says,"

Turn in to, a angel? It matters not, it still won't stop me! RAH!!"

He then feels more pain, and sees his sword is beginning to crack!

"Serenity then says,"

And now, your reign of terror ends here Zannacross, in the name of all that is good I now give you the fate you deserve! Now you will be condemned to rule only utter nothingness, you and your void!"

Zannacross quickly looks at her, before turning to Seyia, and says,"

Not yet my darling! Your power is grand indeed, you might just be a match for me! However, if I am going, I am not going alone!"

With this he drags Seyia up to right in front of him as the hero says," Hey, don't think you can hurl me around like cattle you scum! AH!"

With this Zannacross blasts him again before Serenity says,"

No, Seyia!

"Zannacross then laughs devilishly as he says,

" If I am going down, I'll take him with me, in fact, he will go first!"

He then blasts Seyia in the direction of the void and says,"

I suppose you were ready to throw everything away when you came to face me, so now it's time you meet the reality of the situation!

" Seeing her friend about to become trapped forever with Zannacross she diverts her attention to have the rays blast Seyia out of Zannacross 's hold, but it's enough for her spell to weaken and Zannacross says

," I thought so, now you're finished!"

With this he unleashes his full power, and as it go right through her beam to blast her back! At once he warps over to kick her sword out of her hand before he says,"

That was close, you almost had me little princess. But, to bad your compassion for that fool weakened your resolve. You really love him do you not? I see, I can see your mind, he helped you through a life of despair, and so you really love him. Ah love, such a laughable emotion. I will never understand why you mortals are so fixated about such a meaningless feeling! And now, it's too late, this ends now!

" With this Serenity says," No, I , AH!"

Zannacross at once has his tendrils wrap around Serenity and shocks her hard! He then laughs as he says,

" You were oh so close human, but this is the end. Once and for all you have proved that you humans are fuelled by primal emotions, and it causes you to be a race of random chaotic monkeys! Yes, it's been a long performance of stupidly, but its time all of you exit the stage. And now, for being so close to ruining everything I worked for, ill rewarded you properly! "

With this he not only shocks her, but fires a massive energy blast from his eyes that damages her, and most of her armor is destroyed! Now barley having anything on left, all she can do is stand up, before Zannacross unleashes another barrage of blasts at her! Seyia then says,"

No, Serenity! I, won't let you kill her!" He charges at Zannacross again, but the lord of darkness does not even turn as he blocks with his sword again before he says,"

I just happened to notice Seyia, your power level, still is far below mine. And that would mean, you can't stop me!"

With this he elbows Seyia and kicks him to the ground before he says,

" I told you, I would make you suffer for defying me, and now everyone will see what happens when they defy the will of supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! HAHAHAHA!!

" With this his aura explodes, blasting Seyia off him before it turns in to a rainstorm of energy blasts that rain down to blast some of the surviving royal knights that were getting the courage to assist the heroes before they get blasted and one of them gets there arm blasted off!

* * *

Damon and Marcus sees this and Damon says,

" Damn it, I did not want to be right on this!"

Marcus grits his teeth and says," No, after all this it can't end like this! Huh?" He then sees one of Zannacross 's blasts screaming down to greet them and just manages to jump out of the way! As he sees it go down through many floors before causing a explosion he says,"

Whew, that was close. Damn him, he's truly gone mad now!"

Damon then says,"

Whew, good thing lady luck is on our side for now eh Marcus? Huh, get out of the way!"

With this he sees that the blast had another blast right on its trail! Marcus is pushed out of the way just in time, and he hears a painful scream as he lands the ground before he quickly rebounds and says,"

Damon! You all right? Huh, no!" He sees his friend is still alive, for now, but that everything below his waste was blown away! Damon says,"

Well, that was not so bad. GUH!!"

With that he coughs up blood as Marcus runs over he sees most of the guys were consumed by the blast as well as he says,

" Hang on Damon! There is still time! Is there any medics around? Healers, ANYONE!?

" Damon just says," Your one lucky son of a gun Marcus, I think you're the only one in the Delta Squad that survived. Don't feel bad, to be honest, I knew this was going to happen coming here. This was, not a mission that anyone really had a chance to survive from. After all, who were we kidding? We are shooting at the god damn devil, and he does not play fair right? Marcus, just try and get off this rock, even if no one can escape the wrath of the Zannacross Empire, someone has to survive. And, you, should, .

" With that, he loses to much blood and dies. This upsets Marcus very much, and he sees a portrait of Zannacross on the wall in front of him as he says,"

Damn you, you think just because you're so great that you can do whatever you want? Damn you to hell! Oh wait, your hell's master. AH!!!

" He then shoots the portrait in a rage and says,"

Damn it, he thinks he can just kill whoever he wants eh? He, can't get away with this! Seyia, you and the others have to stop him!

" With this in a rage he continues to climb up the castle with renewed vigor. Meanwhile, someone even angrier at the moment is Seyia, who is struggling to get back up as he sees Zannacross has renewed his torture on Serenity! The brave women is nearly out of energy, and at this rate clothing thanks to Zannacross cruelly overwhelming her with his power, and seems to be having fun while he is doing it! Seyia then says

," No, I won't, let Serenity die right in front of me! Siegfried and Gabriel are both alive still, but they are both out of the fight. And for Kamina, damn it, I am the only one left!

"Zannacross just leans over and says,"

In that case, soon there will be none left, for if you have not realized it yet you're no match for me! Now sit still and watch, as you see another life you could have saved fade because of your stupidity! Such a shame, she is quite the cream of the crop you would say. Too bad she had to be so stubborn."

Seyia then says," No, I, huh?"

He sees at his feet the Oath Keeper sword, with the Imperia Golden Crystal still inserted in it! He then picks up the sword, and says,"

Well, looks like it's time to try another miracle!

"Serenity turns her head and sees what Seyia is looking at before she says,"

No, don't try it Seyia!"

Zannacross then says,"

What is this? You're going to try and use the Imperia Golden Crystal? I know your desperate moron, but you might as well let me kill you. Trying to control such a high level of power without the proper mind set and the sort, will just cause you to die from many possible ways!" Seyia just grins as he takes the round crystal out of his friends sword, and inserts it in to the Divine Nova as he says

," Well, since that's going to happen soon anyway I might as well die on my terms! This Divine Nova sword is not just some sword, it's the sword that has Cosmos 's will, and all of her power stored in it!"

His foe responds by aiming his hand at him and firing another blast, this one shaped as a red energy sword as he says," I don't care how much power it has, a toy is a toy, and this is no place for toys, so once and for all get out of my sight! " As this new blast heads for Seyia, he then at once slams the round gem in to his holy sword, and unleashes all the magical energy he has left as he says,"

You may think this is just a toy Zannacross, but I'll show you just what power it, and I have! Zannacross, I made an oath to Cosmos, and my friends, to protect this universe and everyone I care about in it! I swore to fulfill that promise, and defeat anyone who tries to break that vow, even you! I messed up, I did not try hard enough, and now my friends paid the price. But, I won't let this go on any longer! ZANNACROSS!! I'll never forgive you! And I won't just sit by and let this go on, ANY MORE!! RAHHHH!!!!

! " With this Seyia unleashes an explosion of golden energy before it lights the sky, not to mention shattering the incoming energy sword instantly! Zannacross at firsts thinks nothing of this and says,"

Yell and raise your power all you want, it will change nothing! Enjoy this because after this will make sure your energy runs out totally! Huh, what is this? He, is not stopping? No, what is this?

"Zannacross is shocked to see Seyia continue to unleash his power, as his hair raises up and turns golden! However, he continues to power up, and the entire planet begins to shake!

* * *

Around this time both Gabriel and Siegfried have managed to wake up, all though they are both still to wounded to fight. The angel sees a massive column of light appearing in the direction of Seyia before he grins and says,

" Yes, he at last was able to draw out his full power, it seems his true desperation brought out the true potential of the Divine Nova. Ah, Cosmos was right to give that sword to you Seyia Leingod, now, show him, your true power the ultimate power of light!

* * *

"Siegfried just leans on his sword as he says," Unreal, Seyia had this much potential? I guess, he was the superior one after all.

* * *

"Meanwhile the demon lords sense this power as well, and Zandoris grinds his teeth as he smashes a bolder with his sword and says,"

No, this must be a illusion, that human, his power just keeps going up!

" Mukuro just snickers as she says,"

That boy, why won't the emperor just shatter him like he did the other one? Damonus am I crazy or do you look troubled?

"The head demon lord just tightens his grip as he says,

" I am ashamed I admit I am troubled. Because, this human's power level is now on par with Master Zannacross!"

With that we turn back to the main event to see just if that statement is true

* * *

! Serenity, who is relived both to see Seyia all right and that this new event has caused Zannacross to lose focus on her sees that her friend has unleashed his true power and she smiles as she says,"

Seyia, I knew you could do it, I knew you could unlock the true power of the Divine Nova sword.

"Zannacross then sees that Seyia has finished his power up, and now his hair is nearly straight up, his aura has lighting swirling around it, and in essence he looks like a Super Saiyan two, and he even has Gohan 's deadly serious look down pat! Zannacross has his eyes widen in shock as he says," What is this, how could a human ever gain so much, power? Bah, it does not mean anything, you're still nothing to me and your still going to die!"

Seyia just walks forward as he says

," No more, NO MORE ZANNACROSS!!

" He then directs his aura at the dark god, and to his opponents shock it's enough to make him lose his balance!

Zannacross then regains his composer as he says," I see I made you mad simpleton, looks like the final act will be quite interesting indeed!

"Seyia just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

No more games, this has gone on for far too long! I can never forgive you for what you have done Zannacross! And that is why for the sake of everything this ends now!

" Seeing how serious the hero is Zannacross at once points his sword at Serenity as he says,"

Yes, this has dragged on long enough. So let it all end now! No matter how powerful you become, you won't save anyone."

With this he prepares to impale Serenity to finish her off, however when he turns his head around, he sees she is gone! Startled, he sees Seyia all ready has his back turned, with his friend in his arms! As he puts his cape around the nearly now naked Serenity and puts her down Seyia says,

" Serenity, are you going to be ok? "His friend is amazed and just blushes as she smiles and says,"

Don't worry, I'll be fine.

"Seyia then smiles and says," I am glad to hear it. Don't worry, I'll settle this Serenity, I promise. "

The dark master has his energy explode as he says," How, could he have moved so fast that I did not see it? It's impossible!

"Seyia then turns to face his for as he says,"

And yet it just happened your "Majesty"! This is my true power, the power given to me by Cosmos that will allow me to fulfill my role as the one who will save the universe from being consumed in ultimate darkness!

" Zannacross then says,"

Bah, this current existence is beyond salvation! Enough of this facade, you won't get me of guard again you inferior begin! Huh?"

He is shocked to see that in a instant Seyia is right up in his face! At once the mad god tries to impale Seyia, only for Seyia to block it with his hand with ease!

Seyia just looks right at his opponents eyes and says,"

Don't you ever feel sorry for taking millions to billions of innocent life's? "

Zannacross laughs madly as he says,

" Sorry, why would I feel sorry for exterminating trash that has no right to exist? To choose between killing vermin that stand in my way and to not, is a very easy choice!"

He then at once has his tendrils / energy whips extend out of his armor and at once entangle Seyia before he unleashes a storm of black fire, red lighting and a hurricane class gale all at once on the golden haired warrior! He then says,"

A mere simpleton can never think on my level lad! Those who say every life is precious are deluded fools! Equality is a lie, the strongest, the superior beings will always rule! All the worthless weaklings do is get in the way and clog up society with their useless struggles! And now it's time for all such trash to be destroyed permendlity, starting with you!"

He then tops off his magical assault by firing a massive blast from his eyes that blows the entire section of the castle around him to dust! However, Seyia still does not seem to be bothered as he just says,

" Is it a sin to be weak? Everyone wants to be able to fulfill their dreams, but not everyone is lucky. Because of the harsh ways of life, people fall short, and become lost in there despair. Because of this many conflicts, disagreements break out that cause suffering. However, even so, it's not just right to say the only solution is to not give them a chance and kill them all!"

Zannacross laughs as he says

," Hahah, but it is the only solution Seyia Leingod! Trust me, after watching mortals repeat history over and over, the only cure for this is total obliteration! "

Seyia then gets angry, and says,"

I refuse to expect that Zannacross!"

With this he shows how powerful he truly has become the legendary warrior as he with ease shatters the energy whips tangling him and blasts Zannacross back! This causes Zannacross to snap as he then charges at Seyia and says," It does not matter if you expect it or not warrior of light, it is the truth, and it WILL become a reality!

" Seyia just says," It's not reality yet

! "With that in a flash Seyia attacks, and unleashes his wrath when in the blink of a eye he slashes at Zannacross, and manages to attack so strongly he slices the demonic red sword in two, along with the arm that was holding it! This causes Zannacross to yell in pain, before he glares at Seyia and says,"

This is impossible! No human can ever match my power! You're going to know what true pain is before this is done I swear, you will suffer for the rest of entrinty, unable to die, and the only thing you will know, the only thing you will feel for the rest of time is ultimate pain and despair!

"Seyia sees Zannacross effortlessly regenerate his arm and just has the now glowing Divine Nova have light surge out, and nearly light up the entire area as he says,"

Is this the first time you are feeling fear Zannacross? Is this the first time you are forced to face someone you can't crush? Maybe now you know what it's like to feel terror instead of inflecting it! "

Zannacross gets enraged as his entire body ignites in dark flames and his aura is like a tornado of pure evil shredding everything that gets close before he says,"

Fear, I don't fear human! I am invincible, there is nothing I fear!"

With this he bursts at Seyia as he has a sword of pure darkness replace his broken one before he unleashes a barrage of strikes at the calm warrior! Zannacross is so fast he is like a blur that shatters everything that is in his wake! And yet Seyia remains calm as he dodges every strike! His foe then says,"

Why, why can't I kill you? Even your thoughts, are too quick to read!"

Seyia then says,"

There is not much time left; it's time to end this once and for all!

"With that in a flash he turns around and thrusts his sword behind him, to impale Zannacross through the chest! As the former celestial one screams in pain Seyia says,"

This is for all the people you killed in your campaign of death!

"With this he then yells as he pours his energy in to his fist, and smashes Necron right in the face! This launches Zannacross through several parts of his own fortress before he lands with a long thud in the distance! Siegfried sees this as he is slowly walking foreword to try and get back in the fight and he says,"

Amazing, Seyia has become powerful enough to outpace Zannacross; I guess Cosmos really did choose him to be the leader. If only I, could have been worthy. But, none of that matters now. Just finish him Seyia!

" Meanwhile Seyia just walks forward as he says

," Get up Zannacross, I know you're not dead, yet.

"All of a sudden another tremor breaks out, before a raging Zannacross emerges! It seems Seyia hit him hard, so hard that his mask is falling apart! Before his eyes Seyia sees the true face of Zannacross, and it's a human looking head, if pale white, with the same demonic eyes, and long hair that is right now on fire! He just sneers at Seyia as eight demonic wings form out of his back and he says,"

No being, gets away with doing that to me, NO ONE!! I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, Supreme Emperor of hell, and soon over all life! You really think you have what it takes to defeat me?

" Seyia just powers up again as he says,

" More like kill you Zannacross, its way over due!"

Zannacross then has his power explode as it begins to form in his hands and he says,"

Your baldent naked emotions make you oh so predictable, and it makes me even more furious that somehow I can't kill you! Ah, but you will die hero, you will ALL DIE!! Your efforts have proved to be quite useless, soon the space time compression will reach the final stage and all the dimensions will be linked, before they are all, before everything is consumed! Any last words pawn?

" Seyia then says," One seems to be coming to mine, Kamehameha, TIMES TEN!!"

With this Seyia channels all of his power in to his sword, before he fires a massive golden energy blast at the Shin Emperor! However, Zannacross responds by laughing madly as he says," Let this be the final light, which will erase this embarrassment for good from all time! Seyia Leingod, NOW YOU DIE!! LIFEFORCE-DESTROYER!

" With this red and black energy bursts out of Zannacross, before many smaller red lasers form together in the fashion of the Death Star like in Star Wars, before they all come together before a gigantic energy wave roars to clash with the savior of justice's blast! And when the two ultimate attacks clash it shakes not just the entire planet but the entire region of space around it! This massive burst of power is nearly ripping the entire world of Vandalgyon apart, and everyone can see that the beam struggle seems to be in a deadlock! Zannacross just laughs psychotically as he says,"

You are strong, the most powerful mortal in history, no, you may be the most powerful being in this dimension and in heaven as well, besides me of course. However, there is still no way you can beat me. For I have all of the powers of the dark side at my command, and from here I can gain even more powers from the souls of hell, my strength is limitless! What do you have, even with that massive holy power you weld, you're still all alone!"

Zannacross then unleashes more power, before his beam devours half of the hero's blast!

However Seyia digs down for all the strength he has left, and says,

" So what, think that scares me!? I am not alone either, I have the power of all of my friends, and everyone else who wants me to win on my side !Ill show you that are combined wills, can come together to transcend even yours!" With this he yells as he unleashes a massive burst of power to push his foe's attack back! However this just causes Zannacross to push back harder as he says,

" Symbolize it however you like Seyia, your still alone, and you will lose! Huh, now what?

"He then sees a surge of light flash up from behind Seyia, before a tired but still standing Serenity gathers all of the power she has left before she fires a blast of holy energy to help Seyia out!

She then says," Your wrong Zannacross, Seyia is not alone, we all have his back! Everyone, if you can hear me, give your power to Seyia! "Hearing this Siegfried raises Soul Caliber as he points it at his friends blast and says,"

Use what energy I have left, to crush him Seyia!"

At the same time Gabriel also points his spear as he says,"

Take my power Seyia; use it to save the cosmos!"

He then also directs his power to the blast, along with the few surviving royal knights! This causes the Emperor of evil's blast to nearly be pushed all the way back in to his face! He then says," No, I will not, be beaten! I am the most powerful being in the cosmos, no one will prevent the new order from being born! Huh?

" He then feels several rockets collide in to him, and while they just disintegrate on impact when touching his aura, it gets his attention long enough to look to the left to see Marcus shot him! The solider just says,

" Screw you Zannacross! Your new order is just as much of a joke as you! "

Zannacross just glares at him and says,"

Impudent human! Perish!"

With this he fires a pair of lasers from his eyes right at the soldier. But perhaps because of the enourms amount of power he put in to his main blast the attack is slow enough for Marcus to roll out of the way! Serenity realizes this is their chance as she says,"

Seyia, his attention, its briefly split so now is our chance!"

Seyia nods and says," Right, take this Zannacross!!

" With this Seyia lets it all go, and with one last burst of energy, combined with the boost he had from his friends, his blast grows, and blasts right through the enemy of the universes blast! As Zannacross is consumed he says,

" No, this can't be, NO!!!"

With this he is totally consumed, and the blast goes right through him, till it blasts a hole in his vortex, causing cracks to appear in it, before the beam goes in to space and unleashes a super nova like explosion! Serenity smiles and says," We did it! I feel his energy wavering!

"Seyia still looks serious as he says,

" It's weakened, and that hit home. But, this is not over yet.

"Sure enough, through the smoke the two can see Zannacross is still alive, but his arms and half of his face are gone! He is sizzling all over as he glares with his one remaining eye and he says,

"Is, the will to live that powerful? No, this is a grandious error! Damn you Seyia Leingod, DAMN YOU!! This is not over!

" At once Seyia charges at Zannacross as he sees him slowly regenerate his injuries, before in a flash Seyia is above him with the Divine Nova sword surging with power before he says," Wrong, this all ends now!

ATRIAL JUDGMENT SLASH!!"

With this Seyia swings his sword, and slices right through Zannacross vertically in half! In an instant he continues on his assault in the fashion Future Trunks did to Freiza, resulting with the dark emperor falling to pieces! Seeing half the head of Zannacross land on the ground before him he points his blade at him and says," This is the end of you and your dark empire Zannacross!"

The dark god just chuckles, as threads of dark energy start to link his sliced up body fragments together before he says,"

Is it, human? Hahaha, fool, it will never be over! You did well to damage my body so badly, but don't think you can kill me, kill the supreme god of darkness so easily! Even if you destroy every atom of this body, it will change nothing! My spirit is indestructible, as long as evil exists in the hearts of mortals I can never die, I never will die! So, feel proud you damaged me so severely, it will be your crowing moment before you're consumed in to this vortex along with all dimensions, and you suffer for all time!"

Seyia looks serious as he says," Not yet, it's time for your evil to be sealed away forever! Now, Cosmos please!" He points his sword in the air before he fires a beam of light in the sky, causing Zannacross to say

," What, what are you doing now?

"He then sees a massive surge of light appears in the sky, and it's powerful enough to split the void Zannacross created in two as it goes right through the giant red crystal that caused it to be spawned in the first place! This light then begins to take form, till it takes the shape

before it takes the form of a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a long white dress with some gold royal like design on it, and has a small golden crown on her head ! At once Zannacross sneers as his head is reformed and he says," So you finally decided to face your fate head on, _**Cosmos**_!

" Indeed the new arrival is the guarding of the cosmos herself! The Ethereal Queen of all light just looks stern as she says," Chaos Zannacross Necron, it seems you truly have become twisted so far that your are unrecognizable from your original self. I am truly sorry for everyone that this is how fate played out, but this is the end. "

Zannacross laughs as he sees Cosmos have light spread out of her like a cloud of holy energy before it covers the sky before he says,"

And just what do you plan on doing? Even you don't have the power to truly stop me, even you can't bring salvation to theses unworthy beings! Huh, what is this?" He sees below him a massive symbol begin to form underneath him as it lumanaites holy energy and Cosmos says,"

I know that evil is the opposite of good Zannacross, and that it can never truly be destroyed.

However, that does not mean I will let this go on. If you cannot be destroyed you will be sealed away for the rest of time, powerless and cursing your own invincibility! I did not appear here from the start Zannacross, because unlike you I cherish this universe, even with all of its imperfections, and I don't wish to see it shatter because the dimensional bounders are broken! However, I am here now because for this one act the price is worth it. Seyia, do it now!

" Zannacross then glares at the golden haired hero as he says,"

What, this was all part of your plan? "

Seyia then grins as he puts his sword to its side and puts his spare hand across it as he says,"

More or less, time for you to regret everything you have done Zannacross!"

With this he fires a beam of light around the area of all of the ultimate devil's being, and causes him to light up! Zannacross at once tries to fully reform himself, only to find himself paralyzed! He then glares at Seyia as he says," Damn you, maggot! This was your plan the whole time, to damage me enough so that Cosmos could try and seal me away? I won't let you!

" He then sees Cosmos put her hands together, before she releases four bars of light, that turn in to giant golden monoliths with green gems in there center!

The Imperial Golden Crystal then floats out of Seyia 's possession, before it floats in to the center of the area of the four new monoliths before it, them, and Cosmos all begin to have chains of rainbow colored light form and weave together as if it's some kind of shell!

Cosmos then says,"

With theses Zohar pillars, that have existed since the dawn of creation, that and the appendix of creation will form a trans dimensional barrier, one where you will be contained in forever Zannacross! I am sorry that I did not do more to help you advert this fate, but this is the only path left that can be fallowed.

"Zannacross screams in pain as the light consumes him and says,

" No, I won't let everything I planned so hard for to go to waste! I WON"T ALLOW IT!"

With this his energy explodes, shaking the planet and causing castle Pandemonium to begin to crumble! Damonus and the other demon lords see their master is in danger and Xiza says,

" Does Cosmos really think she can seal Master Zannacross away? Who does she think she is dealing with some random demon?

"Damonus extends his wings as he says

," No, no one will defile the supreme ruler and live! Cosmos, time you are, AHH!!!

" Before the head demon lord can finish he roars in pain as a chain of light breaks out to bind him, along with the other demon lords!

They and all the remaining major henchmen of the empire are covered in cocoons of light as Cosmos says,"

Now Zannacross, you and your minions will all now face the justice you deserve. I banish you and your demon lords to the far corners of this vast star ocean, so that you will never threaten anything again!"

Zannacross screams louder as a new crystal forms. One that is blood red and is covered in giant golden chains of light! Seyia then grins as he says,"

At last, at last this nightmare ends for good!" He then sees a massive version of his foe's demonic eye appear in the center of the crystal bulging with rage as he says,"

CURSE YOU COSMOS! CURSE YOU ANGELS!! AND CURSE YOU SEYIA LEINGOD!!! I'll never forgive this indignation! I'll make sure all of you, and your decedents pay dearly no matter how long it takes!

"Seyia just grins as he says,"

Threaten us all you like, but your finished Zannacross! Huh?"

Zannacross just glares at Seyia as he says,"

If my dreams and ambitions are to be ruined, they won't be the only one! Hero, if I go down your coming with me!"

With that before he is completely sealed, he has his rage explode, and one last dark shockwave bursts out of the crystal, hitting the tired and shocked Seyia dead on! Seyia is blown off his feet, and a horrified Serenity goes to catch him as she says,"

Seyia no!" With this she takes a diving leap that succeeds in catcher her friend, and when she catches him she sees that Seyia has snapped out of his transformation and is back to normal, and no longer awake, or worse! With this despite his situation Zannacross laughs one more time before he says,

" heheh, HAHAHAAHAH!!! Enjoy your false victory while you can, denizens of light! For, this is just a temporal delaying of the inevitable! No matter how long it takes, even millions of years, I will break free, and seek supreme retribution on you all! Nothing, can stop the true evolution of the cosmos, and no matter what you do,

DARKNESS WILL PREVIAL!!

" With this a cube of light consumes him, and with one last rage full roar the supreme emperor of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron, along with his demon lords, are warped to the far corners of the cosmos! With Zannacross banished his void nearly fades instantly before it sputters out like an unplugged computer or something like that. And with Zannacross gone all of his minor minions like the Necrocalcous instantly go mad without his power guiding them, and they dissolve! Everyone sees that without its master the Zannacross Empire nearly at once shuts down, and the remaining human forces either panic and retreat, or stand there in confusion as the surviving collation forces blast them!

Gabriel then grins as he says," We did it, it's over at last.

"Cosmos then says,"

Mankind nearly faced Armageddon, but they were able to advert it by rallying together with the angels and showing that even the rule of the gods is not absolute. And, it was thanks to the sacrifices of the brave warriors that paid the ultimate price that it was able to happened. And, most of all it was thanks to you Seyia."

Serenity then smiles as she sees the sky begin to light up and she says," At last, this war is over! We made it Seyia; we made it through the darkness. Now we can at last relax and, Seyia? Seyia!"

She sees her friends eyes have at last opened. Only for them to have a blank expression! She shakes her friend as she says,"

Answer me Seyia! You can't do this to me now, it's not funny!"

Siegfried at last makes it over to her as he says," Serenity? What is wrong with Seyia? I thought he had become more powerful then Zannacross!"

The red haired women is nearly crying as she says," I don't know what is wrong, physically he is fine, but I can't sense his sprit!"

Cosmos then floats down, and at once puts her hand in front of Seyia's head, before she looks sad and says," No, not like this, Zannacross you are cruel to the end. "

Gabriel then arrives along with the surviving royal Knights and says," What happened to him?

" Cosmos sighs before she says,"

It would seem Zannacross wanted to insure he did not suffer alone, at the last possible moment, when a relived Seyia had his guard down, Zannacross using all of his power ripped the poor boy's soul out of his body!

"Serenity then looks panicked and she says," But, you can fix it, right Cosmos?

" Cosmos looks ashamed as she says, "

I am afraid, this is beyond even my power. If it was a matter of the body I can do that with ease. But, I cannot just repair a lost soul, for it would be a blank new one. I am afraid the only option is to find were ever it was hurled upon, but it could be in any part of any dimension, in any time. However, I swear to do whatever I can, to try and bring him back, for after all he did to save the cosmos, it is the least I can do. "Serenity then breaks down as she says,

" No, Seyia! First Kamina, and now you? After everything we have lost, it's too much."

A solemn Siegfried then says,

" I am still hear for you Serenity. We will, find a way to fix things. Seiya, what were we able to protect with the power we gained? Bah, in the end, I was not able to protect anyone! Even with all of this power, I was still helpless! If only I had, more power.

" Gabriel then puts his shoulder on the warrior of light and says,"

Don't blame yourself, you preformed grandly. Against the nightmarish powers of Zannacross it's a miracle you two managed to survive. Still, the price for victory in this war between light and darkness was very steep. "

Marcus then walks up, shakes his head, and says,"

Steep is putting it lightly. Between Zannacross and his goons killing so many worlds outright and his fleet using machines like that Deus super weapon that wiped out the southern galaxy's , and that Turn X thing, that's a whole lot of survivors that are going to have to rebuild a lot of stuff. "

Cosmos then says," Yes, so many died becomes of the ambitions of the insane. But, we must prove to Zannacross his judgment is wrong, that this dimension, that all of us can create a better future without going back to zero.

"Serenity wipes the tears from her eyes as she says,

" I promise, to do my best, to create the future everyone believed in. Its, the least I could do.

"Siegfried then sees a discarded ring, and picks it up out of curiously as he says,"

Yes, I'll take the strength of the fallen, and use it to become strong enough to make sure this kind of tragedy never happens again!

" Cosmos then looks at the Divine Nova sword and says," Yes, we must protect this fragile peace. That is why, ill split up the power of this sword, so that it can't ever be misused by those with evil ambitions in the future and store it for if another dark crises were to arise. However, more than just power is needed, we must try to work to a understanding, and show the light of our hearts, so that, we can someday insure the shadow of our hearts never brings suffering again.

"Serenity then stands up, and looks at the stars before she looks at Seyia and she says,

" Everyone wants their happiness, and because of that there will always be conflicts. But, as long as we remember what is truly important, we can overcome are bitterness and hatred. Or, at least that's what I want to believe. I want, to believe that as long as people have their champions they can overcome any obstacle. Isn't that right, Seyia?"

With this, the surviving troops, leaded by Marcus, put the collation flag on the top of the castle as they tear of the Zannacross flag, showing that the good guys have won the battle!

Yes, this was the conclusion to the great war between light and darkness, but even though justice prevailed it came at a heavy price. The brave warrior Kamina lost his life, Seyia's mind became shattered, and even the fates of Serenity's and Siegfried are lost to history. The core planets of the Zannacross empire were sealed off so no one could be effected by the sever dark energy lingering around that area of space, and in time it soon became a nightmare to a legend.

After the conclusion to the war, peace did come and a age of prosperity came to the surviving planets, even this golden age did not last forever. For after all, the hearts of man are quite fickle. For a good while all that lived through the horrors of that war were not foolish enough to try and repeat their mistakes, once they died, and their descendents who knew nothing but legends of there forefathers struggles were in charge, ambition and greed once more slowly took center stage to many weak willed people, and the path of the dark side soon grew open. And one day, many, many years later, the forces of evil would once more threaten all life.

However, now it's time for a new hero to try and do his best to stop evil from concurring all! And now that are history lesion ends, now that we have a better understanding of the past, we can now with even stronger conviction return to are main tail! The story of Ben Auro and his friends resumes next time in Tales of the Cosmos Wars!

In are next chapter we indeed return to the present. It's been a little more than two weeks since the death of Xiza, and the tragic assassination of his cousin Max

. Since then Ben has buried his pain in performing his duty, and when we return he, Lacus and his fellow Enji are showing some foolish small time crocks on the resort world of Pedea what happens when they think they can try and take hostages to try and rob a bank and get away with it! After quickly shutting down those crooks Ben finds he Lacus and the others are rewarded with a free day at the resort, and sorely needling vacation Ben accepts.

However, even on vacation Ben can't seem to avoid conflict. By chance he meets in to two lost tourists, the humanoid honey loving bear Banjo, and the large red chests Breegull that while can fly, likes hanging out in her friends backpack named Kazooie!"

Ben finds out the two are hear because they have to do tours for the owner of their home town of Spiral Mountain, the head of the Master Games corporation named appropriate enough Lord of Games.

It sees this LOG has bought out the two's entire planet, and its leader King Jingaling, and is now forcing Banjo and his friends like Mumbo Jumbo and Bottles the mole to be his spokesmen by showing off his insane new vehicles, or work in the depths of his massive game factory if they refuse! And if that's not enough trouble for the lazy bear, his sister Tooty has become lost in this worlds factory! While Ben would much rather just relax on his time off, his desire to help others, along with some nudging by Lacus, causes him to help Banjo find his sister and try and straighten out this affair. However, as simple as a matter as it seems it gets complicated when unknowing to everyone, Banjo and Kazzoie 's arch nemeses, the very stubborn old hag that loves speaking in rhymes, **Gruntilda Winkybunion,**is ready to try and get at her two most hated animals, and just maybe try to get her old plan to become gorgeous to work ! While at this point Ben and the others are far more powerful than the old witch, it still could make the situation escalate to a unneeded degree. Can Ben and the others solve this puzzle and still have enough time to in fact enjoy their time off? To find out, tune in to

_**Chapter 113: Putting Together the Jigsaw Pieces of Life. Stop and Swapping Desires!**_

Ah and first a few quick authors notes. If your confused about just what Zannacross's master plan is, its that he was trying to create a space time anomaly void, like what the main bad guy in Final Fantasy 5, Exdeath. And, he would use this void to in time consume not just entire dimension, but use his power to link all other realms in to his domain, and then also compress time, the past, present and future in to one single never ending state along with it like the villein of Final Fantasy 8 Ulitmecia, or even like the final boss of the Sonic 06 game Solraris! Zannacross then planed to reconfigure everything he would absorb, which at that point would be all of existence, and in theory recreate a new universe in any way he saw fit! Ah, but with his power no longer fueling it, it quickly collapsed on it self and the cosmos was safe, at least for now.

Whew, that was longer then even I thought! Lol, hope it was worth it haha. Like always thanks for the reviews I all ready have, and while I know there is a lot of questions most likely raised, ill just say for now they will be answered in due time, hopefully lol. Till next time!


	4. C 113: The Jigsaw Pieces of Life

_**Chapter 113: Putting Together the Jigsaw Pieces Of Life. Stop And Swapping Wishes! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic wars, er, well, chapter wise we left off seeing Ben sadly give his cousin and mentor Max Bruder a honorable death of a Enji after his sudden and tragic death at the hands of a so far unknown assassin. However technically, the last chapter was are viewing of the conclusion to the epic battle between Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron and the four warriors of light chosen by Cosmos to save the universe and how the true god of darkness was sealed. However, since I spent a long time going over both events in my prologue , this will be one of the rare times I just forgo the recap, but that's good for everyone so we can speed on to the main event! With are brief history lesion done its time for are hero's adventure to continue in full force! Ready, set, GO!

It's been about two weeks since the battle over the super weapon Halo, and the deaths of the CEO of the Vector corporation and demon lord Xiza Belphagos, and Max. Two weeks since Ben had to say good bye to the man he once looked up to so highly to, and since his friend and team mate Doug Fitter went away with his former master, the martial arts ace and brother of Max's own teacher Master Asia, Goken Kusanag to train and prefect his own moves. Since then the state of the cosmos has not changed that much. Since the Enji Knights failed to capture Zeon President Weil Zabi, thanks in part to the overblown ego of disgraced Enji rookie Brad Fowltror, the United States of the Zeon Federation has become even more frenzied in their attacks.

Even though both the force of the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire were dealing sever damage to the Zeon forces, and there territory was reducing drastically by the day, the now clearly mad Zeon leader seems to be fine with dying fighting instead of ever surrendering, and his army seem to be nearly suicidal at this point.

However, at this point they seem to barley be able to have enough forces to cover their territory, much less launch an offensive assault. The Zannacross Empire and the Titans Special Forces also have been lying low since the last battle, and the forces of justice have been using this short lull to rest up and ready them self's for the current battles. And as for the man chosen by Cosmos and the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword, and the main hero of this story, Ben Auro? Well, he has been better. Even while Max and him were not on the best of terms lately, his cruel sudden death still hit him hard. However, at least his friends have been there for him, and Grand Master Myers and the others even let Ben have a week off to rest, to clearly show they were not as cruel as Kira and have even a slight chance of causing the dark personality of his pain, Darth Idious to have a chance to resurface.

Even after his week off Ben's return to action was only met by the minor threats like some petty gang attacks and heists in the capital Neo Arcadia and the sorts. And after two weeks Ben found himself slowly finding the pain going away, while dishing out pain to the unjust!

And now the process of criminal but kicking has leaded him to at the moment to the world in the southern galaxies' known for its great vacation deals, the tropical world of Peda! Even in the midst of a three way war that has the fate of the shape of the fate of all life on the outcome, while crises like this tend to bring out the best in some people and get them to unite when otherwise it would seem unlikely; it can also bring out the worse in people. And in this case Peda, and its large near city like resort named, El Ecstasy, and the vacationers there trying to get there minds of the many troubles of the cosmos. But to bad for them trouble has come for them!

Because just as the resorts theme parks were going to open, the entire complex was in a flash under siege under a group of highly armed thieves!

This group, named, _Team Plummet_, is best known on the world of Pokekano, the world best known for its citizens raising monsters that fit in to small balls named Pokémon.

Team Plummet is a black market group that thrived in stealing rare Pokémon to use for amassing profits. However, since there operations were doing bad in their native world, it seems they had become so desperate they are resorting to attacking lowly defended worlds, and this world is there newest target! It seems there leader choose this world to "relive them "of the many treasures they have in their vaults from many influential people from CEO's of various businesses, to the savings of many rich individuals, to even some of the funds of King Atem!

It seems Team Plummet bright idea was to quickly attack and get the cash they desired and flee before they had a chance of being caught. However, it seems they did not count on the Lylat defense forces responding just so quickly, and the situation quickly worsened as the desperate band of money seekers resorted to taking many hostages and locking themselves and their captives in the underground shelters meant to withstand heavy bombardment from even top class battle ships!

It seems Team Plummet will do anything to get away with their cash, and is even willing to cause the planets environmental systems to go out of control and kill everyone in the planet if they are not allowed to have access to the planet's vaults and are allowed to leave with whatever they want! With the situation as delicate as it was the Lylat Kingdom's forces had no choice but to obey the commands of the crooks leader to keep all forces off the planet or they would at once start killing their captives, and to show they are serious they killed one off the bat!

However, while the Lylat Forces have obeyed the hostile's demands, but that did not mean the Enji Knights had to comply as well. While the fleet surrounds the planet being silent, they in fact at once made a emergency transmission for the warriors of lights assistance, and it was assistance they were all to happy to provide! And, as luck would have it, Ben was one of the ones who were gathered to help free the poor vacationers!

However, they had no time to waste, as the leader of Team Plummet is not a calm man, or a kind one! And while the Lylat Forces have not appeared to do anything to cause him and his fellow lowlifes to do anything more illegal, being a long time opposes of the law as gotten the leader of Team Plummet, Don Giovanni, very anxious! The man in a red business suit is sitting in the gathering chamber of the underground shelters, sitting on a sofa he had his henchmen shoot out of a hotel from above. He is watching all the monitors, which cover nearly all the major areas of the planet, as he is petting his pet creature, a native Pokémon from his world that looks like a large Persian cat, named Persian. And as we now tune in to real time as the criminal master mind's face turns in to a frown as he says,

" Something is quite, to quite.

"One of his peons, Brock, goes up to him and says,

" What do you mean boss? Those Lylat enforcers are no were near this planet! As long as they care about are "hosts" they won't stop us from getting away with the loot, just like you planned it!

"His leader turns to him and says," Yes, but don't you see it to quite? Something is wrong you see? There has been no desperate last minute transmissions, no attempts to get at us. It's like they are calm, and I don't like calm you see!? The only reason they are so quite is that they know they are going to win!

" Brock just shrugs and says," Yah, but, didn't you demand they not respond till you told them to? You're freaking out over your own genius boss! Ah!

" He sees Giovanni point his James Bound like Golden Gun at him as he says,

" Moron, thinking like that is why you will never become anything more than a simple minded chum, a follower! Nothing ever goes exactly has it's written on paper! Bumps on the road are part of the course, and if things appear to be fine, they are not fine! The only reason the Lylat forces are not getting desperate is because they must know that we still have not decoded the locks on their Ultimate level vaults, and that they have an ace up their sleeves! Well, it's time to reminded them who is calling the shots here!

Casey, bring up are host!"

Another one of the thugs, one with short wild blond hair looks at her boss in confusion and says,

" Which one boss?

"Giovanni puts his hand on his head in frustration as he says,"

Nitwit, are most gracious one, Senator Landau!

"With that her eyes light up like a light bulb as she drags the tied up member of the Grand Lylat Senate in the center of the group of hostages and throws him to her boss. And when his eyes meet that of his kidnappers he looks defiant as he says," You will never get away with this Don Giovanni, even if you escape now you can't hide from justice forever!

" Giovanni forms a sinister grin as his pet hisses at the man before he says,"

That's what you may think my not so jolly part of the inter galactic bureaucratic joke, but if you live today you will be quite shocked at just how much the powers of wealth and influence can help one elude from the scales of justice. Hahah, yes, with this war going on, there are much bigger fish for King Atem and his lapdogs the Enji Knights to fry.

And I am more than content to go to a far of world and live comfortable for the rest of my days! You should be more worried about yourself now anyway Landau! Hahaha, because now I am going to add more demands for the law! Prepare a new video feed! Time we make them give us all the codes right now, or else finding a new representative from this weak world of Peda is going to be another thing for King Atem to do!

"Landau tries to hide his fear as he says," You're serious about this? "

Giovanni grabs Landau by the throat as he says,"

I am deadly serious, you see!? In fact, to show everyone just how serious I am about this, I think it's time to kill another hostage! Let's see, I think your wife with a hole in her head will set the tone well for when I make my demands! Talk about a horrid way to spend your anniversary, hahaha! "

With this his motions to his henchmen and two of them force up the black haired women. Seeing his wife screaming he tries desperately to get out of his energy cufflinks to no avail as he says,"

Wait, stop this! Please, you don't have to do this, I swear I don't know the codes for the vaults release! Stacy!"

Giovanni just laughs as he walks to the center of the room as aims his Golden Gun at the women and says,"

Oh I know you do, but she has been crying a lot and it's getting annoying for the boys. Ah, when will you all learn? Justice is just a shame. The ones with the power make the rules, and if you get in the way of the powerful, you're going to promptly learn your place! And now, time to conduct business!" With this he aims his gun right at her heart as he says,"

No hard feelings, time is money after all!"

With this he fires as Senator Landau and many of the other hostages scream in terror! However, to everyone's amazement moments later she appears fine, because to the horror of the criminals, the bullet never appeared to even reach her! Brock looks on before he turns to his boss and says," Oh I see boss, way to make them know who's calling the shots by firing a blank!

" Giovanni glares at him as he says,"

Moron, that was no blank, I fired right at her! Damn it, she must be able to cast magic or something. Well, this time, I'll make sure you die witch!" With this he aims for her head, puts on a device that turns it in to an automatic, and fires a barrage of shots at her! However, this time he nearly sees a blur seem to appear around her as she remains unharmed! As she looks as confused as the Team Plummet members Giovanni looks at his gun and says,"

Damn it, what is this? This gun shot through a Gundam! I demand an explanation! Huh, what was that?

"All of a sudden he hears a male voice chuckle as it says,"

Man, talk about setting the bar low, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to shoot at a pretty women's face?

"The shocked criminal turns around to see the man who said that, and he sees a young man with brown hair to his neck and a little of his hair covering his blue eyes. He is wearing black pants, a white coat with an emblem on it, gloves, and a black and blue shirt underneath the coat. On the side of his pants is a very fancy sword in an equally fancy sheath. And in his right hand, to the horror of Giovanni, are all the golden bullets he shot at Stacy! The man has a calm but confident grin on his face, and he playfully juggles the golden bullets around as he says,"

I am impressed, I have not seen many people use historic bullet based guns in action, not to mention golden plated customized ones. I can see you're a man with fancy tastes, to bad your tastes are rather, crooked to say the least. Hey everyone. Don't worry, I assure you soon you will be back to relaxing on your vacations undisturbed. "

At once Giovanni aims his gun right at the man's chest as he says,

" You don't look like any special agent, you're not dressed for it! Who the devil are you?

"This man just sighs as he says,"

Good grief, you give such an awful first impression to everyone? Well, not like it's going to matter for you for long. But, if you really want to know, the name is Auro, Ben Auro. And my profession is an Enji Knight.

"This freaks out all the crooks and Brock says,"

What the, what did he say? Ben Auro, that's the name of that, Enji that was chosen by the angels to smash all evil right? Oh man, we are screwed! Please don't kill me it was all the boss's idea!

"Giovanni's face turns red as he says,

" Idiot! You're taking the bait like the loser you are! I doubt this is the genuine warrior in front of us. Yes, he is not even wearing an Enji uniform! This is just some hostage we did not spot who is trying to be a hero, and while he has some magical tricks he is about to find just how over his head he is! There is no way the Enji Knights knew about this. We made sure to cut all commutations and that if anything at all leaked to the galactic media, there would be lethal "

Ben sighs as he says,

" Well, I can see your all ready starting to panic. And, the only reason I am not in my uniform is that I had to hurry to depart so fast to insure you scum did not have your way! The media still are not aware just what is going on here, but the local forces managed to send an emergency broadcast transmission that reached a relay point that, long story short, made it to our ears. And that's why me and a bunch of my friends landed on the planet undetected, and it looks like I managed to sneak through just in time.

Heh, Lacus was right, those cardboard boxes work better than I thought. Still, so your Team Plummet? Man, you're pathetic even for bad guys for attacking a lightly defended vacation world just to have a easy robbing spot! Didn't anyone tell you about thieves honor, or that picking on the weak makes you look even weaker? "

He eyeballs many Plummet members beginning to surround him as they take out there Tommy plasma machine guns before Giovanni snickers and says,"

Didn't anyone tell you honor and fair play are for chumps boy? All that matters is who wins and who loses, and you're about to lose! Enough, Enji hero or not you won't stop me! Jack, Jacky! Kill him!

" With this Ben sees two very flexible Plummet members jump in front of their boss before they begin to laugh hysterically! One if a blue haired man and one is a red long haired women, and they bear a striking resembles to the legendary failures that are Jessie and James from the Team Rocket group from the real Pokémon show and games, but it's just luck, or unlucky, of the drawl. They both look at Ben before the women Jacky says,

" Boy, you're in for a rough time for talking so rudely to Team Plummet! Do you know who you are dealing with?

" Ben just rolls his eyes as he says,

" Sorry for not showing you guys due respect, but after dealing with both the Zeon Federation and the Zannacross Empires worse to offer, and just recently effectively shutting down the Space Pirates down for most likely good, forgive me if you guys don't impress, or scare me nearly as much. What, are you the elite fighters of this group or something?

"The two just look annoyed as the man, Jack, points his finger at Ben as he says," How dare you treat us so lightly!

Let's make sure this dweeb knows who he is dealing with J girl!"

Jacky nods as she says," "

Prepare for trouble..."

The woman said."

Make it double..." The man said."

To protect the world from devastation...

""To untie all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love...""

To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Jacky..." The woman then says.

"Jack..." The man said. "

Team Plummet plummets off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A little cat Pokémon then jumps in the middle of them with a golden coin on its head.

"Meowth, that's right!"

A little blue Pokémon with its eyes shut tight also appears from behind them holding its hand up, with what appears to be a crude attempt at the Team Plummet logo as it says

Wobbuffet!

" Jack then takes out a rose and says,"

So, petrified in terror yet? Huh?"

They see Ben has his hand on his head as he is groaning and says,"

Man, were you guys former cheerleaders rejects? Not only am I less scared, now I just feel annoyed! And is that a talking cat? "

This gets Jacky annoyed as she says,"

What would you know you style less twit! This is a work of art, right boss?"

They see that Giovanni is about to flip as he aims his gun at them and says,

" I told you if you did that nauseating excuse for a motto again I kill you remember!? Bah, I want you to take care of him, not annoy him you see? TAKE CARE OF HIM!!

" The Meowth just extends his claws as he says

," Don't worry boss, we will show you once and for all we are your top dogs by making this twerp sleep with the Magikarp!

" With this both Jack and Jacky take red and white balls out of their pockets, and throw the balls as Jack says," Time we show you how nasty we can be! Go Weezing!

"At the same time Jacky says,"

Make him yell, Arbok!"

With this Ben just realizes that they threw Poke balls, the special balls used to contain Pokémon and gets on guard just as he sees two flashes of light pop out! When the light is gone Ben sees two monsters in front of him.

One is a giant purple cobra like Pokémon, and the other is what can best be described as a two headed floating purple Pokémon.

As they both speak and pronounce their names it does not take Ben long to deduct who is who. He then raises a eyebrow and says,"

You do know that compared to monsters like Digimon and others, Pokémon are on the lower side of the spectrum, and I beaten far more powerful opponents then this. Just do your self's a favor and surrender before you get hurt. "This angers Jacky as she says," We will show you how good we are! "

Jack then says,"

that's right, if you're so tough let's see how you handle this!

Weezing, blind him with smoke screen!"

With that Weezing coughs up a large amount of smoke before Ben is lost in it! As the smoke covers the entire area Arbok and the Meowth get on all sides of the area as Meowth says,

" Perfect, this punk is easy pickings now that he can't see! Lets jump him boys!"

With this he and the other Pokémon dive in to the smoke, and for a few seconds everyone only hears a large amount of yelling, before everyone feels the ground shake as they all hear several loud noises!

Jack then inches closer as he says," Did, did they get him? Maybe he was so shocked that he, AH!"

He and his partner then yelp back as they hear more shouting, before they see Meowth, Weezing and Arbok all rocket out of the smoke and slam in to the steel wall so hard they go through it! Everyone then sees a explosion of light before the smoke is then blown away, and Ben emerges now looking serious and surrounded in his blue magical aura!

He then says,"

Your even dumber then I figured. Just because you took care of my sight you through you had the advantage? I did not need to see to be able to sense there predictable movements. I can say you trained those Pokémon rather poorly. Tsc, I guess even I felt bad for them having such idiots as masters since I held back my blows. But, I won't hold back if you insist on fighting to the end! "

Giovanni just has a murderous look as he says,

" Damn, he is the real deal, I knew I should have brought Mewtwo, Dark Lugia, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus all with me instead of all ready transferring them to the new base!

Bah, no matter, while theses two are over their heads I still can weather this. I noticed you have not drawn your sword yet Enji."

Ben grins as he says,"

Oh so now you will admit I am the real deal yet? In any case I just don't see the need to take out the Star Sword; I don't want to crush you guys to badly. Look, to be blunt you can't win. Just give your self's up now and maybe someday you will be able to breathe fresh air again.

"This angers the loser duo and Jackie says," You, you can't talk that way to us! We are Team Plummet!

" Jack then says,

" That's right, we never give up, never! That's how we finally stole that Pikachu from that brat, although it did get a little messy when it resorted to pretending to be his long lost father and beating him to death with shovels. Er, anyway, the point is its time we show you just how tenacious we can really be!"

With this Jack takes out a switch, and after he presses it all of a sudden he and Jacky are consumed in light, before Ben is shocked to see moments later they are all of a sudden in a battle robot half their size! They both laugh as the robot gets in to a pose as Jacky says,

" Now then, Enji or not we have are pride and we will make sure you are put in your place! "

Ben just looks up and them and says

," Well, I see you guys are serious, but, "

The two don't give him time to finish as the thrusters on the robot's back fire of and it dashes to Ben ready to smash him with a metal knuckle sandwich before Jack says

," silence! Now Ben Auro, you will embrace the majestic grace of the special team, AHHH!!!"

It seems there rudeness was paid in turn as Ben did not even let them finish as he blocked there punch with ease before winding up his right leg and saying,"

As I was saying, theses people would most likely like to get back to their vacations, so its time you jerks made your exit!"

With this he performs a roundhouse kick that hits the robot with such force that it blasts the robot, and the pilots in them, right through the roof of the shelter! As everyone hears more things break Ben can just make out hearing two voices say in union,"

Looks like Team Plummet is blasting off again!"

As many debris fall down Giovanni snarls as he keeps his Golden Gun at Ben's head and says,"

Damn them, they could not even be proper fall guys! "

Ben just walks slowly up to the leader of the crocks as he says,"

Your next, so think carefully about how bad you want to make things for the rest of your life be.

"Giovanni just steps back as he says," Don't move another step Enji, if you underestimate me you will forget it!"

Ben chuckles as he says,"

It's funny, I had to say that to my opponents for so many times that it feels weird hearing it on the other side. Still, I guess I am finally getting somewhere after everything.

"Giovanni keeps walking back as he says,"

Oh yes, I have heard much about you Ben Auro. You have defeated many powerful madman, and if the reports are true, even was one briefly. So you're a warrior of justice by day, and become the murderous envoy of darkness Darth Idious by night and don't think anything about blasting an entire world and its entire population to bits? Talk about a hard to read profile you see?"

Ben briefly looks down at his Star Sword as he says,"

It's not as simple as you put it. However, I won't deny I have not always lived up to what was expected of me. However, I promise you that my heart lies with my friends and on insuring all madman like you don't have your way with innocent life's! And that's why you and your gang here are going down hard and fast one way or another! So, what are you going to do?"

Giovanni snickers as he says,

" I, am going to do, this!" With this he snaps his fingers and fires another round of shots at Ben, which causes the Enji to extend his hand and use his magical energy to freeze the bullets and cause them to land on his feet harmlessly. He then puts his hand on his swords sheath and says,"

So it's going to be like this is it? So be it, get ready to, huh? No, you scum!"

Ben turns around, and sees the rest of the crooks have a hostage with a gun right in there faces! Giovanni then says,

" Not even you can possibly hope to be fast enough to stop all my men at once! So, if you are a true hero, you're going to surrender right now and become my newest hostage! Otherwise you will be responsible for even more deaths on your hands!" Ben just glares at the crime boss as he says,

" You, you're not going to get away with this

. "His target just looks smug and says,"

Oh shut up all ready, and hand me your sword!

"Ben looks defiant as he walks over and hands his blade over, and Giovanni responds by pistol whipping Ben in the head! While Ben is not hurt at all from the blow, Giovanni laughs as he says," Quite defiant, but I'll break you down before this is through! Now, put your hands up!"

Ben grins as he does and says,"

Don' count on it, I can handle a lot more then you can dish out!

"Giovanni gets angry as he aims his gun and says,"

Quite! Even if you are the chosen one you were foolish to think you could stop me alone! "

Ben just grins as he says,"

And when did I say I came alone? You're the foolish one, who thought I was the only one you had to deal with. "

Giovanni nearly sweets before he says,"

Your bluffing, if so many sneaked in to this planet my men would have detected them you see?"

Ben just sighs and says," And with this you proven just how much of a lousy unstable crime boss you are. All right, this has gone long enough. Do it James.

"Brock is nearby and he says," I had enough of your yapping kid ill, GUH!!

" All of a sudden he feels a powerful bolt of energy blast in to him, and destroys his weapon! Barley a second later a rain of similar energy blasts collide in to all of the other Plummet members, blasting their guns and severely reducing the threat to the hostages! At once there leader looks horrified as he looks at the direction that the blasts came from as he says,

" What the, where did that come from?

"He then sees a man standing on top of the front door. It's a man in a blue and white Enji uniform. He has red hair that extends to his shoulders, and he has sophisticated eye glasses. In his right hand is a fancy looking bow, but while it can fire arrows its primary use is to fire arrows of pure energy!

The man is James Elrond, he is a powerful magician, a member of the exclusive Quincy sect, and Ben's squad mate as a fellow member of Squad 7! James just repositions his glasses as he says,"

You were cutting it close there Ben. What were you planning on doing if I did not hack through the defenses in time? Heh, You could have been in real trouble, possibly.

"Ben shrugs as he says,"

Well, I knew you're not the kind of guy who slacks off. And, I could have always have improvised something.

"James just uses his magical energy to fly in the air as he aims his bow and says,

" Hah, well these guys are rather sloppy and incompetent but still it's always good to have an ace up your sleeve.

"Ben nods and says,"

Point taken. Ah, so, where were we Giovanni? Something about you having me cornered? Well, if you guys are not going to surrender, then I'll just have to deal with you all at once to make sure you don't try anything funny! Multi Shadow Clones!"

With this he has his hands glow, before all of a sudden his magical energy, turns in to five exact copies of himself! The Team Plummet members are shocked to see this, and try to pull out either there spare guns or Poke balls. However before they have the chance Ben and his clones collide in to them, and in short order takes care of them all!

Giovanni sees what appears to be the real Ben then look right at him with James at his side he says,

" Now, this is the end of Team Plummet, and for you!

" With this his hand glows, and all of a sudden Giovanni sees the Star Sword glow before it appears in his hand! Giovanni then says,

" Damn you Enji, this is not the end! You may have taken out my men here, but I have my real top dogs back in the vault! Once they get here you won't be so sure of your victory Enji!"

James just aims his Quincy bow at him as he says,"

You mean the guys in your vault? We all ready have someone taking care of your men there. You seem to underestimate us, the last mistake you will make.

"Giovanni just slowly walks back as he says,"

Don't think we are weak Enji! I am sure that by now my men have encountered your partner in crime and might even have, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden he hears a loud explosion, before a whole chuck of the west wall gets blown down! Moments later dozens of screaming Plummet thugs come crashing out as well, along with a large purple mobile armor, the Fantoma!

As the mobile armor sizzles and explodes Giovanni looks dumbfounded as he says,"

What, how could someone have busted up my upgraded mobile armor? It was made to bust through the vaults! Sure it failed, but it still should have been able to smash an Enji or two?

James smirks as he says,"

Well, she is one of our most powerful members."

Ben grins as well as he says,"

Ah, so she is here? I knew this was her handy work.

"All of a sudden a new figure gracefully lands out of the hole on the wall, and everyone sees it's a young women in a Enji uniform. She has long brown hair that is tied up in a pony tail at the moment with a little covering her right eye. She is a person Ben knows very well, she is his long time childhood friend Lacus Raystar! Ben is happy to see her as he says,"

Ah hey Lacus! Glad to see you were able to handle things on your end.

"Lacus winks as she says,"

Of course, once I was able to have a good point of entry, I was able to attack fast enough that it was over before it began. I am glad you two were able to teach these people some manners.

"Giovanni points his gun at her as he says,"

One girl took out all of the guys I had in the vault? No, you must have used illusions or something you witch! Well, your tricks won't work on me! Die, GUH!" In a instant Ben is right in front of him as in a blur he slashes the Golden Gun of his in half and he says,"

Didn't anyone tell you not to talk so rudely to a lady? I think you threatened enough people for one lifetime!" With this he punches Giovanni in the gut, holding back enough power to avoid killing him but still hitting him hard enough to blast him in to the wall! As he sees Giovanni yell in pain and struggle to remain on his feet Lacus walks over to Ben with her arms behind her back as he says," You do know I could have easley handled him right Ben?

" Ben looks embarrassed as he says,"

Er, sorry, I knew you could handle this guy without breaking a sweet Lacus. IT was just, he was ticking me off and I,

" Lacus just winks as she says,

" Hehe, don't worry about it, thank you for defending my honor in any case. Now them, Giovanni, you have caused many people trouble. Your desperation to cling on to your power is causing you to be even more of a threat, and that's why this is the end of you and Team Plummet. Please, don't resist facing your justice.

" Giovanni looks vivid as he sees even his Persian has ran away before he says,"

Damn you Enji, you ruined everything! I won't forgive you!"

Ben then points his Star Sword at the crime boss as he has it glow with holy energy and he says,"

I think I can live with that. All right, this ends now. Your call Giovanni, you can surrender peacefully or we will do what it takes to remove you as a threat. I am find with either decision, but no matter what you do, be prepared to adjust living to much less fancy living conditions!

" Giovanni then wipes some blood of his mouth before he looks psychotic, and rips off his vest as he takes something out of his pocket and he says

," No, if I have to be put through the Lylat courts or die, I choose death!

" James sees something glowing from the crime bosses chest as he at once aims his bow at him and says,

" No, it's a bomb!" Everyone gets on guard as Giovanni laughs and says,

" Don't move another muscle! This is not just a bomb; it's a proton bomb, one that can level at the least this entire shelter! And I should warn you Enji, I have a fast trigger finger you see?

"Try ANYTHING and I am more than happy to take a bunch of you with me to hell!

" Ben just says," Damn you, you are the worse kind of scum, you won't get away with this!"

Giovanni just says," Shut up, or you're going to be blown sky high! Now, here is how it's going to go down. You Enji will open the vault for me, or have the blood of dozens of innocents on your hands!

" Lacus looks distressed as she says,"

Don't do this, there is no need to resort to such desperate vile acts! Just expect your judgment; there is still time to save yourself!"

Giovanni just says," I don't need saving girl, I don't have stuff like consciousness dragging me down, I am a man who plays only to win! And I will win!"

Ben just says," Give it up, even if you do get away, we will never let you go. You can't escape from your crimes anymore!"

Giovanni sweets as he says,"

Hahaha, your right, you Enji are too stubborn to let me have peace huh? Just CAN"T but out can you hero?"

Ben looks over to James and whispers,"

James, how fast will the bomb take to detonate? "

James then says," At best, three seconds, at worse, an instant.

"Ben just grins as he says," Well, then this is going to be tense. Lacus, be ready for anything ok?

" Lacus nods and she says," I understand."

Giovanni then snaps as he says,"

What are you whispering about? I don't like scheming, that's it! If I am going down, at least ill take out you meddlers with me! Say good bye!"

With this Ben looks determined as he says,"

Not on my watch!"

With this Ben uses his Flash step skill to warp right in front of his foe's face and kick him in to the air! Lacus then has holy energy power surround her before she holds up her hands and she says,

" I won't, let you harm anyone!"

With this she sees the bomb on the crime boss's chest about to glow red and she casts a holy barrier around the man, just as the bomb goes off! Everyone sees a massive explosion burst out, and all of it is contained by the barrier the female Enji set up! Lacus struggles to keep the explosion from breaking out as she says,"

That bomb, it's more powerful than I expected. But, I can't let up, I have to contain all of it!"

Ben then says,"

Don't let up Lacus, I know you can do it!" With this Lacus puts another layer of energy over her barrier, and after a few more close seconds the explosion ends, and not a trace of Giovanni remains! Lacus takes a deep breath as she powers down and says," Whew, that was close. "

James grins as he says,

" You did it Lacus, nice work. Your barriers really are some of the best in all the Enji order."

Lacus smiles back as she says,"

Thank you James. Still, I am sorry it had to come to this. Even if he was evil I hate it when people just throw away their life's so senselessly.

"Ben puts his Star Sword away as he says,"

Don't feel bad Lacus, he was just so messed up he was beyond any help. What matters is that we stopped him from killing any innocent people before he went down. "

They notice that all of the former hostages are now cheering before she looks relived and says,"

I suppose your right. Um, sorry you had to go through this everyone! We will shortly get everything back in order and clean up the mess Team Plummet made.

" Senator Landau then rolls over and says,"

Thank you Enji Knights, your efforts saved us all and prevented this entire resort from becoming ruined.

"Ben just goes and uses his magical energy to tear of the man's energy shackles before he does the same to the others around him and says,

" Oh just happy to be of service. Was not doing much anyway, in fact beating up theses lowlifes was the perfect way to cheer me up. Well guys, looks like we got another successfully completed mission! You guys did great.

" Lacus then says," Well, you did pretty good yourself insuring the fragileness of the situation.

"Ben just looks confident as he says,"

Well, no matter what is in front of me I can't afford to slip up. After all a real hero does not fail the expectations given to him. And it would look quite pathetic if I let theses idiots have their way. Oh yah and that reminds me.

" He turns around, and sees some of the Plummet members like Brock are getting up before he has his right hand glows with golden energy and he says,"

Ah and one more thing. All of you here are under arrest for among other things kidnapping and harassment. I trust you're not going to try and go out in as explosively disastrous fashion as your boss are you?

"Brock and the others at once get on their knees as he says,"

No its cool, we give up! With the boss gone we don't have a clue what to do anyway, but I do know I like living!"

Ben grins as he uses his energy to instantly free the rest of the hostages from there shackles before he says," Sounds like you're smarter than you think. So, is this everyone?"

James nods and says,"

Between the ones hear and the ones Lacus took care of in the vault that should be all the members.

"Ben then says," All right, then let's wrap things up and report in to spread the good news! Few, glad for once things went smoothly, I mean I barley had to warm up!

" Lacus flicks her hair back as she says,"

That just shows how much you have improved since you joined the Enji Ben! Still, don't let it get to your head.

" Ben chuckles as he walks up to the terminal to deactivate the lockdown as he says,"

Don't worry Lacus, unlike Bra, I mean other people, I won't let my ego blind me to, ah!"

As Ben was saying that he tripped over a pillar that fell down in the explosion, and nearly falls flat on his face before he does a back flip to get back on his feet! He then looks at it before he says," Odd, that was not there a moment ago, er, but it's ok I meant to do that." Everyone then hears a new voice chuckle before he says," Come on, a real warrior does not make excuses."

The senator's wife Stacy freaks out as she says,"

Oh no, there is another one of the thugs still loose!

" Ben laughs as he presses the button to disable the lockdown mode on the shelter and says,"

Don't worry madam, that's not another Plummet loser, that's my squad Capitan! You have nothing to fear.

" Everyone then hears an explosion of power, before in a flash the heavy doors in front are slashed in half! As they fall down a man who looks slightly older then Ben with spiky blond hair enters. He is wearing a slightly customized Enji uniform to resemble his outfit from home. He has a wolf looking medal on his right shoulder armor, and in his right hand is a massive sword that can transform to smaller swords named the" First Sword".

He is Ben's squad leader and by now one of his closest friends to boot. The man who with his friends toppled the Shinra company, and defeated Sephiroth twice, Cloud Strife!

" Ben chuckles a little as he says,

" Oh come on Cloud Sensei, at least it was not during the fight. And, did you really have to make a entrance like that now? You can give people heart attacks like that.

"Cloud looks at the now free hostages and puts his sword away as he says,

" Well, maybe I overdid it a little. I was not sure the action was quite over or not. But, I am glad to see it is, and with everyone in one piece.

"A new voice then says," Aw man, its overall ready? Oh that's just great, I take one pit stop to have some munchies and I miss everything!"

They all see a purple dragon like monster, to be more precise a rookie level digimon dash in to the room looking like he is in a hurry! He is Ben's Digimon partner, and he is the digital monster with a big appetite but bigger loyal heart named Hiryuumon! "As Ben sees him enter he chuckles and says,"

Sorry Hiryuumon, like they say, you snooze you lose. Ah, but in this case I suppose it's more like you pig out you miss out. Don't worry, this was a more delicate mission anyway but I am sure you will be right in the front lines next time." Hiryuumon dashes over and looks at all the now shackled Plummet members before he says,

" You can count on it boss! Whew, maybe it was a good thing this issue was wrapped up so fast anyway, the big cheese of this place was getting anxious.

"Lacus is puzzled as she says," What do you mean? Senator Landau was here the whole time right?"

Cloud sighs before he says,"

That is correct Lacus, however, one of the biggest owners of the resorts here got, a little anxious to say the least. Sigh, so anxious that he insisted he came with me, even though it's against regulations. Oh, there he is, I thought we lost him.

"A curious Ben sees a new figure enter the room, this figure, is in fact hovering off the ground. Whatever it is it does not look human, and its entire body is covered with a purple road. Its head can only be described as a large golden TV, and its face is a green screen that resembles the old Pong games!

Ben can swear he sees what appears to be a mouse, a PC mouse curled up on his shoulder!

Ben then says," Um, is this the president of the resorts special droid or something? Whoa!" He sees the being hover right in front of his face as he says,"

I assure you, while I am not a human being like you Enji Ben Auro I am a organic creature. This suit I am in is to optimize my performance and decision making. "

Ben is unconformable as he walks back and says," Er, good to know.

"The being then looks at the confused reactions of Lacus and James before it says,"

Ah, were are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am the CEO of the Inter Galactic multimedia game corporation named Mony. As the current head of the corporation you will only refer to me as the Lord of Games, or if you most L,O,G for short.

"James is the one who raises a eyebrow as he says,"

You're the Lord of Games? "

Ben's eyes widen in amazement and excitement as he says,"

You're the head of _Mony_? The genius who made the newest virtual reality systems and such house old favorites as the Mintendo 64, the Mintendo Dream Cube, and the Mintendo Venus.

Sigh, even if I am still bitter your company drove the Mega game factories out of business, you guys still made some of the games I had fun with the most when I was growing up.

" L,O,G just turns its head as it says,"

Ah, it's always good to be in the presence of fans. Yes, Mega games were a stubborn rival but they proved to be more effective as part of my company. Ah, but before I forget. Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, and James Eround, I must give my sincere thanks to saving the lives of these people and preventing this resort from becoming damaged. While I am not the sole owner of this planets major faculties, I do own fifty percent of the stock in it and it would be quite a shame if any major damage would happen and theses lousy Team Plummet were allowed to have their way.

"James just clears his throat and says," Er, yes more than a little shame. Still, we were just doing are jobs.

" L,O,G just says,"

True, but you did your job expectably well, managing to take care of theses riffraff's without a single hostage being killed. And I believe such high performances are due for a rewarded. That is why I am giving you all a two day pass for free stay at this resort, as well as free access to its various attractions."

The three young warriors are not expecting this and an amazed Lacus says,"

Mister Lord of Games, thank you for this. "

Ben is speechless and says,"

You're really giving us a free stay for a weekend in one of your rooms?

"L,O,G just has three cards pop out of the top of his head as he says,

" Not just normal rooms, you all will have three of the suites we have available. Don't worry, for insuring the safety of the world of Peda and the resort of El Ecstasy this seems to be an appropriate responds.

"As he sees a ticket float his way Ben catches it and says,

" Well, I am very grateful to receive this. But, I am not sure if it's all right, I mean we have official Enji business and stuff so I am not sure if, huh?"

He sees Cloud patting his shoulder as he says," Don't worry about being modest Ben."

Ben looks surprised as he turns to his squad captain as he says,"

Are you sure it's ok?"

Cloud nods and says,"

We have to tie up official matters here anyway, staying a little won't hurt. Besides, a little rest did not hurt anyone."

Ben grins as he says," Hehe, all right, this is great! Thanks Lord Of Games! Oh man, if I knew I was going on a vacation I would have brought more stuff. Well, it's only two days anyway.

"Lacus looks embarrassed as she says," Sigh, the beaches are great here, but I don't have a bathing suit, and I don't trust the store models. Oh what to do.

"Ben just laughs as he says," Hahah, while I have been taking it easy for the last few weeks, this sounds like a nice way to finish it before I have to face reality again. Come on Hiryuumon; let's check out the dining area.

"Hiryuumon wags his tail as he says,"

Oh man, you say this after I eaten? You're so cruel boss, you know I can't resist more. "

Ben just chuckles as he says," Ah don't worry about it, whatever you can't eat we will just bring back. Er, just remember not to dive in to anyone else's plates no matter how tasty it looks. Hey James, ill race you to the rooms!

" James sighs as he says," We don't even know where the rooms are Ben. "

Ben just shrugs as he says," Well, there are sighs all over, it should not be that hard. Oh fine be like that I am faster anyway hahaha, huh?"

He sees Lacus giggle before she takes her ticket and walks right up to Ben as she says,

" Maybe, but I am faster than both of you boys, and unlike you both I all ready know the layout thanks to my father. If you want someone to race Ben, I'll take you on if you're up to the challenge. It should be easy enough to win."

Ben looks confident as he says," Oh really Lacus? Well, if you insist you're on, but don't count me out yet."

Lacus just says," If you are so confident you can beat me, then how about the first person who makes it to their room first has a free dinner?"

Ben nods and says," Sounds fine to me, huh?" He sees that in a flash Lacus has all ready flash stepped in to the next room as she says,

" In that case, see you on the finishing line Ben!" With this her holy aura emerges as she dashes out! Ben is flustered as he says,"

Hey! That's cheating! Arg, Lacus is fast, but I know I can win! Well, see you guys in a bit!" With this Ben bursts out of the room as well as a panicked Hiryuumon chases after him as he is saying

," Wait for me boss! I can't get in without the key you have unless I bust the door down again, and they wanted to kick me out of the planet for that last time! "

Lord of Games turns his head in a curious matter as he says,

" My, those two are quick to action are they not?

"James puts his hand on his head in an annoyed matter as he says,"

Sigh, Ben will do anything to appease Lacus, but, it is nice to see he is not as depressed about Max's death as he was at first. I guess he just needed time. "

Cloud then sees the dust Ben caused to go wild begin to settle as he says,

" I would not say he has gotten over his death totally yet, he just has gotten better at keeping his pain from others. Trust me, I know the process. Since Max's death was so tragic I doubt Ben will get over it any time soon. But, hopefully as long as he knows he has everyone to help him deal with the grief he will be able to keep himself together. But, he seems to get better when he is with Lacus, they really are good friends. Plus it helps that Brad's no longer in the picture.

"James chuckles as he says,"

Yes, I think everyone is relived that he finally when over his head and is now spending his time yelling and head butting a prison cell till the masters can figure out just what to do with him. Oh well, after all Ben's been through I guess this is good karma. Haha, even I don't mind a little R&R after the last few tense

"Lord Of Games then looks at all the hostages beginning to leave before he says,"

Ah, well don't worry, this place is considered paradise to many, some desire never to leave, until their lack of funds forces them to. Still, you Enji staying here will likely cause a boon in publicity that will make up for this recent debacle.

" Cloud nods, before he eyeballs L,O,G and says

," Yes, I suppose one could take it that way. Still, no doubt, considering things are going to most likely get even uglier real soon that this is a good time to get some rest. Don't worry guys, just enjoy this, and ill notify Terra and the others. "

With this Cloud goes to do as such, and we now fast forward, to see how our heroes are going to make use and enjoy their sudden vacation!

* * *

Despite Ben's efforts, Lacus had a clear advantage in knowing the layout to the suites in the hotel. However, Ben had some luck, because Lacus ran in to her two squad mates Yuna and Collette Brunel!

While she was able to get away from her chatty friends, it cost her some precious time, and since Ben cheated a little and locked on to his friends special magical energy, he was able to make it just in time, and made it to his door just as Lacus did, causing there friendly race to end in a tie!

Because of this they just agreed to pay for their own dinners, till they realized Lord Of Games was being even more generous than they thought when they found there dinner was on the house! While Ben was hesitant at first, he quickly embraced this golden opportunity and enjoyed the features that one of the best vacation world in the Lylat Kingdom had to offer!

After the A class dinner Ben and the others decided to call it a night since they had a lot of excitement to look forward to. And after waking up early Ben, Lacus and James decided to see all the new rides offered in the El Ecstasy's theme parks, and even for a warrior as experienced as Ben found himself seeing the air escape his lungs more than once on some of the more insane rides! After a few hours of this Ben finds its lunch time, and after reaching the limits his stomach can handle, he Lacus and James, along with Hiryuumon tagging along, are deciding what to do next at the entrance as Ben says,

" Well, I think even if we want to check out more of the rides, maybe we might want to check some of the other areas of this place first?"

Lacus eats some cotton candy as she says,"

Well, I can go on for a while more. But, I do want to see everything here before are vacation is over. Well, I guess we could go check out the museums."

James takes out the map at once and says," It is true, that the El Ecstasy Sanctum of History has some things that even the museums in the Neo Arcadia District does not have. It's not a bad choice. "

Ben then feels a breeze, and turns to the west as he sees a nice looking beach as he says,

" We could, history is something that is up my alley. Still, since the weather is good we might as well take advantage of it. How about we have some fun at the beach?

"Lacus widens her eyes as she says,

" The beach? Really? I did not think you enjoyed that kind of stuff that much. You always got bored fast of swimming, and that was in pools.

" Ben looks embarrassed as he says,"

Well, that was because my swimming skills, were rather poor back then. But now, I can swim just fine! I mean, not enough to be named an Olympic swimmer, but enough to have some fun at least."

Lacus turns to the water and flicks her hair back as she says,"

Well, it has been a while since I had time to have some fun in the water. But, I don't know. I mean, I am not a big fan of rental bathing suits, you never know who previously used them. "Ben grins as he gives a thumbs up as he says,

" Oh you don't have to worry Lacus, a place as classy as this most likely cleans ever inch of their recycled material. In fact with the kind of technology they have they might just replicate new ones or just let you design your own. Besides, I am sure anything you pick out will look great Lacus. Oh?"

Ben gets nervous as Lacus walks right up to Ben with a amused look and says,"

You really think so Ben?

"James then sighs and says,"

Well, I am not that much of a beach fan, I think I would prefer the museum. However ill leave it to a majority vote.

"Lacus then looks up in the air, before she smiles and says,"

Well, I suppose Ben is right. One must take advantage of one's luck, and with the weather this good it would be a shame to pass up a golden opportunity. All right then, the beach it is! In that case, I am going to go back to see what they have for beach supplies. Hehe, it's been a while since I had a tan. All right boys, meet you at the central entrance in ten or so minutes! "

With this she dashes off again and Ben says," Ah, this ought to be fun."

James chuckles as he says,

" Yes it should be, guess this is going to be the highlight of your month eh Ben?"

A puzzled Ben responds with,"

Huh, what are you talking about James?"

James breaks in to laugher as he says,"

Oh admit it, you just brought this up so you can see Lacus in a swim suit didn't you?"

Ben at once turns beat red as he steps back and says,"

Hey, that's not true James! Don't make me out as one of those kinds of guys like Zelos, Zidane, Chester or Irvine!

"James then says,"

So you're saying you don't look forward to seeing Lacus in a bikini?"

Ben is starting to get frustrated as he says,"

No, not that. It's just that, I, she, its complicated!"

James just says,"

Relax, I am on your side remember? Heh, I don't blame you either. Now that you don't have to worry about Brad you can finally make your move? What, you're telling me you don't wish she was your girlfriend?"

Ben just looks down as he says,

" Am, I that easy to read?"

James just pats Ben on the shoulder as he says,

" Yah, but only because we have been fighting evil as a team for more than a year now. "

Ben just looks away embarrassed as he says,"

Great, if I am that easy to read, then Lacus will know what I am thinking in a instant.

"James then says,"

Don't worry, I am on your side. I am just saying, while now is a good time for you to improve your position, all I am saying is that you better not do anything stupid.

" Ben then nods and says,"

I know. It's not like, I want to, force her to think one way or another. It's just that, no matter what has happened, my feelings for Lacus have just grown stronger. For so long I had to hold them back, because it seemed no matter how idiotic Brad was she would stand by him. But now that she finally broke up with him, this is the best chance ill have. Well, I guess I am a dreamer."

James just turns around and says,

" That you are, but that catch phrase you picked up from Max, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality, suits you well. Well, I think I'll pass up on the beach, the Sanctum of History does have some stuff that I would like to see. Plus, I would hate to deny you the space you're going to need to pull this new mission of your successfully. Good luck Ben. Later."

With this Ben's red haired friend waves before he walks off and Ben sighs as he says,"

Whew, I was not really thinking about it, but James is right. With Brad at last out of the picture I can finally see, if Lacus and I can become more then friends. Ah, but first things first, time to get beach supplies, and a bathing suit that does not look pathetic. Let's go Hiryuumon.

"Hiryuumon then nods and says," All right then! Still, I don't get it boss. Why do you need a bathing suit? From what I heard they are more of a hindrance then anything.

"Ben just shakes his head and sighs before he says,"

I told you this all ready Hiryuumon, it just is that way. All right, let's move."

With this Ben and Hiryuumon go off to the nearest map. But for now we change directions to the view of Lacus.

* * *

At the moment Lacus is back at her room, with her clothes on one side, and her list of possible bathing suits on the other side. As she is looking at the different ones she says,"

Well, I did not think I would be spending the weekend thinking of which swim suit to were after saving the place to were it to. Geeze, it's almost like I am on a date at the beach, with Ben. Oh Ben, I never would have thought he would have become this strong. He has come a long way from the kind but timid boy who was always there for me, to the powerful warrior who has the burden of the one who is suppose to be the savior of the cosmos. And I have seen him, almost get crushed by that burden.

But, Ben even managed to bring himself back from the brink of madness, because of the bounds he has with his friends, and me. But with Max's death, even if he tried to hide it, I could see how devastated he was at the funeral. He has tried to put up a mask of strength, but I can tell he is still hurt badly. But, it's ok, anyone would need time to get over the death of someone so close to him, especially, after how tragic it is. And that's why Ben, no matter how long it takes you, I'll be by your side till you feel better, trying to help you along the way. It's the least I could do after all, for not being able to save Max, or letting you get so hurt before. Whew, it's a lot easier to say things like this when it's just a reflection. Now then, I think I'll take, this one!"

She then goes to the left and picks up the bathing suit of her choice before she goes over to the mirror in the room and press it against her body to make sure it's the right size before she smiles and says

," Hehe, well, even if this was happened suddenly, it is nice to forget I am both nobility, a warrior of light, and all of that just for a little while and relax. This is going to be fun!

* * *

" With this she goes on to get ready, and we now fast forward once more, and shift are view to Ben and Hiryuumon a few minutes later, now at the beaches entrance. Ben is waiting patiently for Lacus when he checks his wrist watch/ transmitter and says," Its three minutes past the time we were suppose to meet, I hope nothing bad happened."

Hiryuumon then looks at him and says," Maybe we are in the wrong place?" Ben just says," But, I am sure it was this place. And, we should be able to sense each other's power levels. Oh no, what if something happened to her? I should, whoa!"

All of a sudden he feels someone tapping him in the back before he hears a kind female voice say," Or, maybe she just wanted to surprise you?"

Ben then turns around to see Lacus is in fact behind him, now sporting a pink bikini with her purple towel on her shoulders and a sort of, around her waist. Ben looks startled but quickly regains his composer as he says,

" Ah, good one Lacus. I guess you won that wrong haha. So, ready for some fun in the sun?

" Lacus nods before giving a mock salute before saying,"

Ready and equipped for the new mission!"

Ben nods before showing the giant plastic like volley ball he has on Hiryuumon 's back and says

," Ah, me to. I remembered this was one of the games I was good at in sports class.

"Lacus giggles before she says," Ah that's right, you even managed to get the winning hit in I believe second grade! Er, we might have to be careful though. With as strong as we are now we could send it out of orbit with as light as it is.

" Ben just picks up the ball and tries to whirl it around his finger like some basket ball stars before he says,"

True, well, I'll try to hold back, after all the training I did to learn Kaio Ken, not losing sight of a volleyball should be a piece of, whoa!"

All of a sudden it falls of his finger and bounces of his digimon partners head before Lacus gracefully catches it and says,

" I see you did not study the part well when you were maintaining volley ball's silly. Oh well, come on lets set up a spot!

"With this she beckons Ben to fallow him and he followed her till they find a good spot near the water. After this Lacus marked the place with her umbrella and the two along with Hiryuumon go to set a game up.

"Lacus throws her towel off along with her skirt like thing, and Ben realizes he has not really seen just how much her body has improved fully as he says,"

Wow Lacus, you really have been training hard as me.

" Lacus is puzzled as she says,"

What, what do you mean by that? "

Ben just laughs nervously and says,

" Er, nothing. My serve. Ready? Here we go!

" With this he pounds the ball, so hard that it goes flying in to the air and out of sight!

Ben looks puzzled as he says," What? Oh come on, I did not hit it that hard did I?

"Lacus just shrugs and says," Apparently theses volleyballs are even lighter than normal ones.

"The man next to him gets angry and says,

" Way to blow it dude, now we have to by another ball!

" Ben looks confident as he says," Now then no need to grow a fuss. I did hit that ball hard, but not hard enough to hit it out of orbit. It should be landing, soon enough. "

Lacus looks up, and smirks as she sees the volleyball is heading down fast as she says,

" Well, looks that way. However, don't think you can score a point against me so easley Ben!"

With this she jumps up high and fast and swiftly smashes the ball to change its course and head right for the other side! However Ben then flash steps in front of the horrified surfer before he says,"

Nice try, but it will take more than that to beat me!" With this he does a overhand serve that knocks the ball in to the air just above the net. However Lacus is all ready jumping to the ball ready to smash a point as she says,"

Sorry, but this one is mine!" Ben then dashes at full speed as he says,"

Not yet it is Lacus!"

With this they both manage to punch the volley ball at the same time, and it seems both of them were over doing it a little because the volley ball is hit with such force it creates a shockwave! The large ball then rockets to the left, and hits a bright blue backpack slightly buried in sand to the left with such force that it goes flying till it lands on Hiryuumon 's head!

" As both Ben and Lacus land on the ground Hiryuumon laughs nervously and says," Um, you think you guys are overdoing it a little?

"The two both just look away as Ben says," Er, maybe a little.

"Lacus then sees the dent in the backpack as she blushes and says,

" I guess it's been a while since I played a normal sports game as well."

The guy next to Ben whistles and says,"

Damn dude, what kind of volleyball was that? Psycho Hero Smasher style?"

Ben rolls his eyes as he says," More like unrestrained Enji style. Er, this was not your backpack was it? "

The man shrugs before Lacus says,"

We should find the owner of this backpack, I hope whoever it is does not get to offended.

"Hiryuumon sniffs the backpack as he says,"

Hey, it seems like someone left their lunch in here boss! I wonder if they don't mind if I take a bite? Huh? Uh oh, is it still alive?"

Everyone sees the backpack begin to move around furiously, before all of a sudden everyone hears a female voice say,"

THAT'S IT! I have been trampled, kicked around, and now nearly impaled because Banjo forgot to pick me up but I am not being eaten!"

All of a sudden everyone is shocked to see a large, red female bird or a "Red-Crested Breegull" to be precise appear out of the backpack! Everyone is not sure what to make of this before Hiryuumon eyeballs her and says,"

Um, what kind of person would want to eat a, AH!!"

Before he can finish this bird shows she has attitude when he at once finds himself being pecked in the head repeatedly! Hiryuumon runs around in pain as he says,"

AH my head! Get it of me boss!"

The bird responds with,

" I am not a "it" fangs! I happened to be called Kazooie! And if you ruffle my feathers anymore ill poke your eyes out!

"Ben at once grabs the backpack off his digimon friend and says,"

Easy there, this is just a misunderstanding miss, Kazooie. "

The bird stops its pecking only to glare at Ben before she says,

" Better talk fast kid, I am in no mood to be patient!"

Ben laughs nervously as he says,

" Er, you see, the backpack that you seem to be dwelling in was blasted by an unexpected force in to my friend here. And while he does eat a lot, I assure you he was not about to eat you, I think. However, you do have to admit it's rather odd that you wound up like that. "

Kazooie just huffs as she spits out some sand and says,

" You think I liked being trapped? It's all that idiot Banjo's fault! If he had even half a brain he would have noticed something as important as this! I don't care how much of a hurry he was in, he wears me so much it's like a freaking extra limb!

"Lacus raises an eyebrow as she says,

" Banjo? Is that a musical instrument or a friend of yours?

" Kazooie pecks some sand out of her feathers as she says,"

At this rate it's a term for brainless bear! Banjo and me are pals, when he can keep his head out of the honey. I guess we are close since I travel with him a good deal, and live with him, and help him do anything he gets done right. Sigh, but now he is so worked up that he forgot about little old me! Bah, ever since we had to be the mascot for that floating TV and his company we have been so busy doing tricks on whatever half baked ride that LOG thinks of that with this he has just gone bonkers!" Ben then says

," Mascots? You're the new mascot for the Mony games corporation? What

happened to the other guy? "

Kazooie rolls her eyes as she says,

" Geeze buster, what have you been under a rock for a year? "

Ben looks offended as he says,"

Well, I have been a little busy saving life's and stuff.

" Kazooie laughs and says,

" What, are you some sort of Enji, huh?

" She then sees the Enji emblem on Ben's shirt and says,"

Oh phooey. Find then mister Enji, if you can do all that how about you find Banjo so I can whack him upside his idiot head!"

Ben sighs before he says,

" Well, I guess it's the least we could do. Find, what does he look like? Any noticeable traits?

" Kazooie then gets even redder as she says,

" Like a humanoid bear what else? "

Lacus then says," That's not a lot to go on, and in this crowd it might be difficult. You're sure he is still in this area?

"Kazooie then says," He better be, or ill thrash him! Hey, why are you sniffing me again fangs?

"The digimon then starts sniffing around as he says,"

It's Hiryuumon, and I am not smelling you, just the honey on your backpack! Is this beach selling honey? It's all over the place!"

Kazooie then says," Honey? Well, Banjo is like any honey bear what do you think? He was lugging some of the yellow goo with him in the other side of the sack. Hey, if you want to make up to me find me Banjo!

" Ben nods and says," Might as well do what you do best Hiryuumon, and fallow your nose."

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

On it boss! Let's see, this way!"

With this the digimon scampers off, with his new red bird add on strapped to his back and moves so fast that his guest is struggling to not be blown off as she says," What are you doing? Let me drive you idiot!" With this Ben sighs as he turns to Lacus and says," Er, sorry we got off track like this, hope you don't mind Lacus. "

Lacus just says," Don't worry its fine. This can be fun to, and there is still plenty of time left in the day. Come on Ben, let's not lose sight of them or it could get ugly hehe.

"Ben smiles as he says," Right, let's go!"

With this they dash off, and after a few minutes of zigzagging around the beach all of a sudden Hiryuumon stops near a few dunes and Kazooie says,

" What did you stop here for? Does this look like anything to you but sand? Honey is not sand at all genius!"

Ben's partner just continues sniffing around as he says,"

Well, it smells even more honey like here, maybe this Banjo guy is close by?" The breegul just looks around as she says," He better be, this backpack was custom made, and it's even more obvious that it was riding you! "

Ignoring this Ben looks at the dune and says," That's odd, this is not a normal looking kind of dune. "

Lacus takes a closer look as she pokes it and says,"

Your right, this feels rather rough, almost like metal. Is this a natural factor of the planet's terrain? Oh?

"She pokes it again, and all of a sudden a big yellow and green truck like vehicle rolls out of it! As it lands on its side Ben says,"

Well, that explains that. But, what kind of vechaile is this? Are those, propellers, attached to, a sail?"

All of a sudden Kazooie face palms, or more like wing palms her face as she says,"

Oh lord, please don't tell me that, this is what I think it is.

" All of a sudden everyone sees underneath where the odd ride was, is now two furry legs with yellow shorts! Ben looks curiously at this, before he pulls the legs out of the sand! Everyone hears a yell as Ben sees the rest of a humanoid bear wearing yellow shorts with a belt, a shark tooth necklace. ! This figure looks dazed as he stands up and says,"

Hey, everything looks normal again. Uh oh, I wrecked the Lord of Games's new test model! I still haven't paid the debt back on the last one! Huh? Oh no, my backpack! When did I lose that? Kazooie is going to flip!"

All of a sudden the irate bird behind him says,"

I all ready flipped! How could you take so long to realize you lost me? After spending half the day in the sand? Do you know how long I was trapped? I nearly got eaten!

" The bear, then scratches his head as he says,"

How did that happened so fast? After all we just hit a bump, though my head does feel groggy."

His friend looks furious and says," What's wrong with you? You have been under sand for what must have been twenty minutes now! If it was not for these guys I might have been buried in a sand coffin!

" The bear looks at Ben and the others before he looked dazed, and says," I just thought I was in a tunnel for a while. Er, I think I need a nap. Still, thank you for helping my pal Kazooie out. I know she can be a smart mouth but she means well. The name's _Banjo_. "

Banjo extends his hand and Ben goes to meet it as he says," Nice to meet you Banjo, my name is Ben Auro.

"Banjo has his eyes light up as he says," Wow, the Enji hero who has saved many worlds? I never thought I would meet a hero today of all days, it's an honor!

" Ben looks happy as he says,"

Oh, it's nothing, just doing what others can't and putting evil in its place.

" Kazooie then says," Well, I do admit I envy how much you Enji Knights get to smack jerks around all over space, it's a heck of a lot more then what we have been doing for a while.

" Hiryuumon then looks at the bird and says,

" Why, what have you been up to Kazoo? OW!" Hearing this angers the easy to anger bird as she smacks the digimon hard as she says,"

It's Kazooie ! And who asked you? Ah forget this, I am getting off this train!"

With this she flaps furiously and takes a leap of the dazed Hiryuumon before she flaps over to Banjo's back! The bear puts her back on his back as he says,"

I am sorry Kazooie, I guess I am more tired than I thought. Still, I had to be in a hurry, I can't keep Tooty waiting, it's been ages since we even seen her!

" Lacus then says,"

Tooty? Just, what is this all about?

"Banjo sighs and says,"

Well, I guess everything has been spiraling downhill ever since Lord of Games bought are world.

"Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

He, bought your world? Why?"

Kazooie then glares at the odd ride that' propellers are still spinning as she says,"

Why? Because TV head thought are world would be a good place to set up his factory that's why!

" Banjo then sighs as he says,"

Two years ago Mister LOG and his corporation made a deal with the leader of my world, King of the Jinjo race and most of the other people named King Jingaling. He's a nice guy, expect sometimes he can be a little oblivious.

"Kazooie adds to that with," A little? It takes a lot to make you look sharp Banjo!

Are great kind" Signaling" was suckered in to making a deal with LOG to let him have executive rights to the

" World's business decisions" for a giant wad of cash! What he did not realize till it was too late was that cash payment he received was just chump change compared to the money LOG was making turning are world in to his giant factory and everyone in to his slaves!"

Lacus looks horrified as she says,"

What? He forced the entire planet in to his slaves? That's awful! How could the Lylat Kingdom not have been aware of this?"

Banjo looks depressed as he says,"

Well, it's not like he is blowing up villages and throwing everyone in to the sun like an evil maniac. We are not even officially his slaves; it's more like we had no choice but to be his slaves out of debt. At first everyone thought it was great, till we had to buy everything from honey to houses from his other company, Mony O mart, because he bought out everything! Because no one could stop him, soon we had no choice but to buy things at double the price or at nothing at all. And soon everyone from Bottles, to Mumbo Jumbo, to Jolly Roger to your truly had to work for the Mony game corporation after he bought Spiral Mountain and are home!

But lucky for me and Kazooie Mister Games thought we had good marketing potential, and made us his new mascots! However, while it was great at first since we get to travel to different planets and make lots of dough just by show casing the things Lord of Games rolls out, it's exhausting. For all the money we get it's no use because we never have any time to spend it!"

Kazooie nods and says," Corm dome has us working nearly Twenty four seven! It's always one stupid toy of his after another! "

Banjo then says,

" And it's been so bad I haven't been home in months! In fact, it's been a while since I even talked to my sister Tooty. However, while we were finally going to catch up with her here at the beach. However, something must have gone wrong because maybe her flight got delayed or something because of the heist or something, but I can't find her!"

Ben then says," Well, maybe it's like you thought and the transport got delayed?

" Banjo then says,"

But, none of the flights seemed to have been delayed, and her ship was suppose to land ten hours ago! I have not heard anything, and now it's pawing me up inside. Must have worried me so much I did not even realize I lost Kazooie and fell asleep while buried in sand! I even had both Bottles and Mumbo help look for her and they still got nothing! "

As Kazooie picks out some more sand out of Banjo 's head she says,"

Yah, we can see your stressed Banjo. And, I would not count on Goggles and Skull face to pick up anything since they can't even find a Jiggy that's right in front of them in Jiggywiggy's temple ! "

Lacus then looks worried as she says,

" I am sorry for your misfortune mister Banjo. I had no idea that Lord of Games and the Mony Company was being so cruel. For a gaming cooperation they seem un-normally ruthless. I wish there was a way to help set things straight and find your sister.

"Hiryuumon rubs his head as he says,"

But how Lacus? We have no idea if this is something bad or just bad luck."

Ben looks down as he says,"

While I can't say I am happy about what Lord Of games is doing, as shrewd as he is beating, he is not doing anything legal. At least he is not forcibly invading worlds like Weil Xiza or the sort. Still, something is not right here. And, for your sister, well, in this place even for use that might like finding a special bone, in a grave yard. If we only had a clue.

" All of a sudden they hear footsteps and Ben hears an older slightly kooky voice say,"

Brown haired man, pals, and Bear and bird looking for female bear?

"Ben turns around and steps back in shock as he sees a small purple skinned man looking like a tribal kind of guy. His face is covered in a primitive skull mask with red feathers on it and he has a wand in his right hand and its official name is a mighty shaman zap-stick. Lacus is slightly freaked out by this new man and his sudden arrival as she says,"

Um, who are you again?

"Banjo grins as he says,"

Oh don't worry, he is my friend the shaman Mumbo Jumbo! Hey Mumbo, did you find where Tooty was?"

The shaman responds with," Mumbo no see Banjo's sister. But he did see someone who saw what she looks like.

"Kazooie then squawks, "Really? Well done Tiki head, you're not totally useless after all!"

Banjo then goes up to him and says," Who saw Tooty then Mumbo?

" Mumbo points to the left, and everyone turns to see a small white colored bird like creature. It's in fact a native of Banjo's world, the meek Jinjo, a white one

. The Jinjo turns to Banjo and says," I did run in to the one called Tooty. She bumped in to me and caused me to drop my Frog Dog. She apologized and told me she was looking for her brother Banjo. And you are Banjo."

Banjo gets excited as he says," Yup! So, do you know where she is?

"The Jinjo then turns to the right, and points back at the theme park in the distance. He then says,"

In there Banjo, Tooty told me she will be waiting for you at the park. Here, fallow me everyone. "

The Jinjo then walks in a straight path as Mumbo says

," Mumbo thinks this Jinjo knows his stuff. Come Banjo, don't keep your sister waiting any longer. "

With this Banjo gets excited and says," All right, sorry to keep you waiting Tooty! Come on Kazooie we kept her waiting as it is! Hey Ben, why don't you guys come and meet my sister? Fallow me!" He then runs at full speed as his feathered friend struggles to keep her balance as she says," Hey hold on, if you're going to be like this just let me drive!"

All of a sudden Kazooie shocks the Enji, by having her long legs extend out of the backpack before she lifts Banjo up in to the air and dashes faster than him, as they fallow Mumbo and the white Jinjo to the supposed location of the bear's sister! A bewildered Hiryuumon then says," She can move that fast? Why does she even need a ride? Why is she even in that backpack in the first place? Come on boss let's find out what's the deal with her, that bear, that odd masked guy and his sister! Huh?

" He sees Ben is looking at the waves as Ben says," Well, I mean, do we have to? They seem to have things covered, and it's not like they really are in a crises or anything.

"Lacus then goes up to Ben and says,"

You don't want to help them Ben?

"Ben just looks defensive as he says

," Well, it's not like there really is anything we could do to help them. There situation is not the best, but it's an evil but legal way that Lord of Games got ownership of the planet. And, as far as we know everything with his sister is fine.

"Lacus looks curious as she says,"

That sounds like a far more lazy behavior then the Ben I know!"

Ben just looks depressed as he says,"

It's not that I approve of their situation. It's just, there is nothing we can really do, it's something that you can't just fight to change, it's something maybe King Atem and your father could do though. Besides, this is supposed to be are vacation. It would be nice if I could, just relax a little and for a bit forget that, huh?" He sees Lacus has put her arm around his and his shocked before she sees him smile warmly and she says,

" I know that the situation with Banjo, Kazooie and there friends might be beyond are power. But, even so I want to do whatever I can to help them. Please Ben, do it for me?

" Ben just chuckles and says,

" Well, when you put it that way, there is no way I can refuse now. All right, I suppose this could be fun to. And in any case, this should not take too long. All right, let's go see this through.

"Lacus smiles as she says,

" Right, that's the Ben I know! Come on lets hurry, they are almost out of sight all ready!

" With this the duo race to catch up with Banjo and his friends. And after a few minutes of playing fallowing the Jinjo the group finds them self's back at the theme park section. However, Ben and Lacus find that this Jinjo has leaded them to a part of the park that's way in the back and seems to be isolated part, and with good reason when Ben sees that he sees many sighs saying under construction! Once they all stop Ben scratches his head and says,

" Your sister went here? "

" Mumbo then points to the open double doors as he says,"

Mumbo sees open door, seems like it.

" Lacus then flicks her hair back as she says," It is hard to phantom why she would be waiting to reunite with her brother in an attraction that is not even finished yet? What is this place?

"She looks up, and sees in front of the doors the giant marble carved out face of a witch! She sees on the traditional hat of her head a half painted sign saying,

" Coming soon, enter the realm of the Witch! Take part in the carnival of chaos, if you dare! Anyone who enters the Witch Dome will scream like never before! "

Hearing Lacus finish Kazooie at once looks at the sign herself before she says,

" I am with the Enji on this one Banjo, this does not seem right. "

Hiryuumon then sniffs around and says," Well, I do smell what seems like a girl with a sent like Banjo. Maybe she has odd tastes in rides?"

The Jinjo then says,

" Tooty is here Banjo, do you want to make her wait longer? At this rate you will have to go back to serve Lord Of games.

"Banjo then looks panicked and says," Oh no I don't want to wait another half of a year, that's almost a year! Don't worry about it Kazooie. I know it looks funny, but I bet Tooty is here so we can be all nostalgic about when we thrashed that nasty Gruntilda !

" Lacus then says," Who is Gruntilda?

"The bear turns to her and says,"

Oh she was just a nasty old witch who kept hassling us. She wanted to become pretty by taking the cuteness out of my sister, but we with help maid her pay so bad she was reduced to a skeleton! She bothered us a few other times but we always put her in her place."

Kazooie looks devilish as she says,

" When that LOG took charge she harassed us again, but she ended up getting on his bad side and we never heard from hear again. Bah, good riddance. Still, this place is like dragging a butt ugly green wart filled memory that is better off forgotten! All right, let's drag Tooty out of here and go some place nice. "

Banjo then chuckles as he says," Well, in that case we have to get there first! Let's go Kazooie!"

With that the fearlessly charge through the closed sigh and in to the half completed Witch Dome. The Jinjo just goes on, and Mumbo motions to the three heroes as he says," Mumbo going to see reunion to, Banjo's new friends come to? "Ben sighs and says," Sure, it would be an honor to meet Tooty.

" Mumbo then enters before Ben turns to Lacus with a raised eyebrow and says,

" Well, is it just me or does this scream trap with capital letters? "Lacus looks worried as she says," Yes, this situation is way too shrouded in darkness. Even if Tooty is indeed here, I doubt she wanted to be here through her own free will. Sigh, it looks like we will have to fight even on vacation. " Hiryuumon then looks confident as he says," Don't worry Lacus, if any wise guy tries to be a major jerk we will put them down one two three! "

Ben then looks confident as he says,

" Your right Hiryuumon, unless my luck turns to a record turn for the worse, I don't think the Zannacross Empire or the Zeon forces will be involved. So, whatever minor league bad guy could be cooking up something, they are about to find out they are pitching way out of there league.

"Lacus smiles as she says," That's right Ben, let's insure these guys have a happy reunion before we get to the bottom of this." She then prepares to walk forward before Ben says,

" Um, Lacus, are you sure you want to go in to a fight dressed like that?

"Lacus just looks innocently as she says," What do you mean Ben?

" Ben just laughs nervously as he says," Well, you sure you don't want to change back first? It's just, I am not sure, fighting only in a bathing suit makes very good armor."

Lacus giggles as she says,

" Oh don't worry, at least I ll be fast enough to insure no one can touch me. And, while I don't normally like letting my opponents see me like this, no creep will see me like this and be conscious for long. And after all, I can count on you guys to watch my back.

"As she winks Ben nods as he says,"

Of course, you can always count on me Lacus. Ready?"

She nods, and they along with Hiryuumon enter the Witch Dome. Little do they know, more or less, that they are being watched!

* * *

Somewhere in the Witch Dome someone has just watched everyone enter through the cameras hidden behind the eyes of the witch statue. This person is in a wide chamber, and as the person sees Banjo enter the person cackles madly as the person says," Hahahaha! Well well, after all of this time, it's payback time!

Oh yes, you thought you would never see me again dumb bear! But you and your rude bird friend are about to become a five star meal! Yes, while in the past you caused me grief, now ill blast you so hard that there won't be enough fur to make a coat out of you! Huh, what is this?"

The person sees Ben Lacus and Hiryuumon entering as she says," Huh? Why are two humans and a dragon fallowing Banjo? That was not part of the plan! No, it matters not, for ill just demolish the whole lot! Ah, that girl is rather fine looking, maybe I'll take that body and came it as mine!" All of a sudden the person walks over to a mirror in the room, and through her reflection we can see that this person, won't win Miss universe anytime soon! We see this person is that of a fat ugly women clothed in black witch cloths. However, all of this is merely an artificial body. The only real living part of the person was its head, a skull with eyes, black hair , a pointed hat and teeth floating in a tank onboard its artificial body! This witch then grins evilly as she says,"

Yes, it's been a long time of shame and misery for me, but that's all about to end soon! They all thought they would never hear from me again, that I would toil in the factories of that blasted LOG forever! But, they all underestimated just how persistent I am, and soon they will all see that **Gruntilda Winkybunion** won't be stopped till she has everything she so rightly deserves! Hahaha, and I all ready have gotten the jump on a few old, pests that thought they could sleep safely again! IS that not right my pretty?"

She turns around, to glare at three people trapped in a giant cage attached to the ceiling, and below the cage is a caldron! One of the people is a small humanoid mole with large think coke bottled framed glasses. He is shortsighted, but while timid he knows a lot. He is Bottles the mole, long time friend of Banjo and the others! The second person is a humanoid female bear that resembles Banjo, but is thinner and has long blond hair.

She is in fact Banjo's sister Tooty!

The last person, seems to be Mumbo Jumbo, which is confusing since that he should be right with Ben and the others!

Tooty gets annoyed with Gruntilda 's constant gloating and says,

" Your mind must have rotted witch! My brother and his pals beat you time and again and this time it will be even worse!

" Gruntilda just glares at Tooty as she walks over to her and rattles the cage with her three prisoners as she says,

" True that may be, but this time the Bear is playing in my home turf!"

Bottles then hangs on tight as he says,

" So? The first time Banjo went through your entire lair and still beat everything you threw at them till they managed to wreck you good! AH!

" Gruntilda throws the cage in to the ceiling where it nearly smashes the ceiling! The bad guy then says,

" So what? That was then, but this is far different! Now I am ready for their tricks, I am ready for everything! My time being locked away in the LOG factories allowed me to gain something from such disgrace, the robed idiot's technology! Lord of Games thinks he runs a pretty tight shift, but he did not seem to realize when some of his productions were moved to different locations! Ha, some leader. Oh well, I thrive on laziness hahahaha!

Yes, I have more than a few powerful toys created just to destroy suborn Bears and smart mouthed birds! I don't know what theses extra intruders can do, but I won't take chances! Ill crush them, smash them, and blast them till nothing remains! HAhaha, ready boys and girls, for the ultra intense ride on Gruntlida 's ultimate circus of death! And for people like you all, who have caused me so much, " joy", it's going to be a ride you will never get off of alive! Heheheh,MUHAHAHAHAHA!!

" Well, it seems that as Ben and Lacus suspect, Banjo's desire to catch up with his sister is going to be filled with much more hassle then he expects! First of all, if Banjo's shaman friend is a captive of the vengeful witch, then who is on the side of Banjo? Second of all, while Gruntilida seems to have an army of deadly traps in store for her long times adversary, she has no idea just how powerful of a group of allies he has on his side! However, Ben and Lacus are sure to open her eyes to their powers soon enough! Can Ben and the others shut down the wicked witches plans of revenge, and still have time to enjoy their vacation? To find out tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next installment Ben, Lacus, Banjo, Kazooie, and Hiryuumon soon see the full list of attractions the Witch Dome has, and they can tell right away its far too extreme for your average tourist! Soon enough Lacus and Ben's hunches come true when Gruntilda reveals herself to everyone and shows just how many "toys" she has built up to make her dreams of revenge a reality! As the hero's blast through the many layers of danger in this carnival of mayhem, they find many surprises awaiting them, among other things, the true intentions of Lord of Games, his link to Gruntilda and the true use to the long time mysterious secret of Stop and Swop! Can Ben help Banjo defeat the evil witch, rescue his sister, and even find a way to help Banjo and the others of his world break free from the ownership of the Mony gaming corporation? To find out, tune in to 

_**Chapter 114: A Ride Through the Carnival of Bedlam!**_

Ah, but before we depart, a few brief authors notes. First of all, I made Team Plummet who they were, because let's say the ones they were based on were so pathetic, and there most prominent members are to me the most pathetic villains, ever, that they did not deserve to be in Tales of the Cosmic Wars lol. Giovanni was in because even after all this time that Pokémon has dragged on he has managed to cling on to at least being someone of a true bad guy.

Now, for those of you that are not aware of Banjo & Kazooie Nuts and Bolts, let's just say it was a radical departure from the previous two games. And, while it was fun in some parts, it felt like Banjo and the others were just tacked on and it really could have been its own game since it felt nothing like the previous games. And while in Nuts and Bolts Lord of Games was not a bad guy, let's just say I am doing things a little differently then how that game went down hehe.

And, as for Stop and Swop, if you're not aware its one of the biggest controversies in video game history lol. Long story short, it was in theory suppose to be a way to transfer stuff between Banjo Kazooie and its sequel Banjo Tooie through a method of cartages swapping. However, let's just say tech problems got in the way and because of this there has been many theories and rumors of cut stuff like Devil Bottles from the games, and it did not help that Rare seemed to enjoy getting are hopes up only to dash them. While there was a Stop and Swop feature in Nuts and Bolts and the 360 arcade port, it was more of a joke then anything. However, in the Banjo Tooie Arcade port for 360 we finally had the feature restored, only to find less than stellar results. Not to mention a feature named Stop and Swop II. Urg, talk about a long wait. In any case let's just say you can expect this to somehow play a part in the next chapter.

How you might ask? Hehe, that's for you to find out. Ah, in any case thanks for the reviews like always, hope to see more, and till next time!


	5. C 114: The Carnival of Bedlam!

_**Chapter 114: Leisurely Riding Through The Carnival of Bedlam! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars we returned to the story of Ben Auro after are brief look at the history of the origins of this saga's conflict. After Xiza and Max's death Ben had been only going through light missions since Grand Master Myers and the others knew he needed time to get better on his own terms. However, to an Enji even light missions were ones that involved matters of life and death! Two weeks after his cousin's funeral he found his slightly reduced team along with the squad that his close friend Lacus Raystar was part of. Their current mission involved liberating the favorite vacation world of Peda and its main attraction the main resort El Ecstasy from the clutches of the Criminal Syndicate Team Plummet! The group of crooks hailed from the world of the Pokémon.

However, as the Lylat Kingdom has been pressing down on them, they have become more desperate, so desperate their boss Giovanni has resorted to taking innocent vacationers hostage to get everyone off their backs while he tried to get in to the planets vast furnish of cash to try and escape from the eye of justice forever! While it was a delicate situation, it was not one that was beyond the skills that Ben and his friends now possessed! While the situation got tense when Giovanni showed he would rather die taking his enemies with him then surrender to the Enji Knights!

Luckily thanks to the great magical defensive powers that Lacus had at her command they were able to insure Team Plummet plummeted to their demise without dragging anyone else with them! With another mission completed successfully the hero's received thanks from many, and one of them was a shareholder of the resort and also the odd CEO of the Mony intergalactic gaming corporation, the odd Lord Of Games, or LOG for sort.

As, unusual of a person as he was at least he was grateful enough to reward Ben, James and Lacus for saving the day by giving them all free weekend passes to all the areas of the top class resort! While Ben was not sure he could afford even this brief respite from the war, Cloud assured him it was ok and Ben gave in to his desires to relax for a little bit. And, he soon found himself having a fun time. However, little did he suspect an innocent game of, high powered volleyball would lead him in to a encounter with a very angry bird that likes living in out of all things Backpacks! Yes, thanks to a misguided and curious Hiryuumon Ben was introduced to the feisty Kazooie. And after a series of misunderstandings and leads she leaded Ben and the others to her brave, kind, and lazy pal the honey bear hero Banjo! It seems the native of Spiral Mountain was in a sort of funk.

Ben and the others soon find out the Lord of Games is not as gracious as he would seem, for it seemed he in essence tricked the ruler of Banjo's world, King Jingaling, in to giving ownership of the planet to him! While it was a legal act, forcing Banjo and all of his friends to work for LOG was nearly as low as the deals Weil Zabi makes with those he seeks to buy! However, at the moment Banjo was more concerned about finding his sister Tooty.

It seems the out of luck bear had become LOG's mascot, showing off the bizarre creations thought up by the even more bizarre being to whoever and wherever the CEO desires! Because of this the Bear and Bird had not been home much, and today was the day Banjo was going to catch up with his sister at last. However, something has gone wrong and he can't find her! However, it seems before anything complicated can arise Banjo ran in to some luck when it seems his friend Mumbo Jumbo, along with a white Jinjo ran in to his sister, and was told to bring them to meet her! While Banjo was overjoyed, Ben and Lacus knew from experience this seemed more than a little odd.

And there hunch grew only larger when they saw that Tooty for some reason wanted to meet them in an incomplete sector of El Ecstasy, the Witch Dome!

However, little did they know how right they were, because waiting inside the dome was none other than the being who hated Banjo and Kazooie most of all, the evil witch Gruntilda! It seems that Tooty was indeed waiting for her inside, because Gruntlida had kidnapped her again, along with Banjo's friends Bottles the mole and what seemed like the real Mumbo in order to settle the score once and for all!

It's unknown just what new tricks the old hag has in stored for the heroes. However, no matter what new powers are at her command, Ben has likely all ready faced and defeated worse. With this the question is, can he, Lacus, and the others defeat the vengeful Gruntilda in her own shop of horrors, and still have time to actually relax before times up for their short vacation?

Only one way to find out, so it's time for this episode to begin! Ready, go!

* * *

" Before are main event begins however, we first turn to see what Ben's other pals are up to. James has in fact been in the Sanctum of History like he said, and has in fact making use of the vast archives to fill the gaps in his brain. And to be more precise, he is looking up all artifacts and scriptures about the original Great War between light and darkness that he can find! While little true content on the subject has remained over the passage of the millions of years, even the tales, theories, and rare supposedly saved moments from the time like a pillar of the original castle Pandemonium have proved useful for James. Ben's friend seems to be trying to learn as much as he can to figure out all he can on the main enemies of the Enji Knights, the Lylat Kingdom, and all life in the universe! At the moment he is reading a rare report of the final battle. It's very vague, and more like a fairy tail since it appeared to be a second hand written retelling of a survivors take on the subject. However, as vague as it was, James is able to learn a little of how the war went down, and the heroic efforts of the four most legendary heroes Kamina, Siegfried, Serenity, and Seyia.

While he, Ben and all the other Enji all know well the names of the original heroes, James is trying to know as much as possible on the subject in order to figure out how he and his comrades can best defeat the forces of evil. However, even after all the research he did, he still found no concret method other then hearing it was a miracle the Zannacross Empire was defeated. Having went over everything James decides to call it a day and is at the moment walking out the main doors of the museum. He is thinking to himself and looking at the sun as he says,

" Well, no matter how much I research this, there is no way around it.

No matter what, it will take everything we have to stop the Zannacross Empire. And if it was not a hard enough task, dealing with Weil Zabi and his suicidal Zeon Federation and the Dark Enji of Organization XIII at the same time is not helping. And if the empire of darkness succeeds in freeing the god of darkness, there is no need to say just how dire things will become for every living being in this dimension and beyond.

Sigh, why am I even talking when no one is listing? Tsc, to think the state of this war is making me nervous.

Even at a time where I am suppose to briefly forget everything and relax, I can't help but think about everything that has gone on and how high the stakes are. Oh well, its are job as Enji Knights to be prepared for what is expected of us. Still, I hope that Ben, Lacus and Hiryuumon are able to make the most of this rewarded. At least this place has a lot of ways to try and discrat you from reality. This Lord Of Games and the other owners of this El Ecstasy do seem to be masters of the art of entertainment. I am impressed at how smooth they have the resort even though it's been less than a day since the attack. To be honest, it's almost a little to smooth.

I wonder how Cloud and the others are doing tying up the official procedures. Ah, looks like as luck would have it I can answer that question right now. "

James says that because by chance he sees his Squad Capitan stepping out of the transport to the left and at once walks over to the blond spiky haired man.

Cloud sees him and waves before he says," Hey James, enjoying your fun in the sun? "

James chuckles and says,"

So much that I might have even got a slight tan, and remembered the joys of sunburn. How's going through the joys of bureaucratic paper work?

"Its Cloud's turn to chuckle as he says,"

Oh, just the same old reports to fill out. At least most of the damaged caused to the resort was caused by Team Plummet. While there boss Giovanni may have rather died then come to justice. It seems his henchmen are not as you might say,"

Hardcore" as him about taking his secrets to the grave. Heh, as minor as a threat as Team Plummet is on the scale of things, it's always nice to have one less threat to deal with. So, I don't see Ben Lacus and Hiryuumon with you. Did something happen? "James just looks at the beach as he says,"

Nothing is wrong. They just seemed to strongly desire to check out the beach. Heh, or more like Ben trying to improve his friendship with Lacus no matter how much he tries to deny it.

"This gets a laugh out of Cloud before he says," Oh brother, I just hope he knows what he is doing for everyone's sake. Ah, but it is nice to see at least some of us are able to get a break from the fun. Still, I wonder why only you three got the tickets from Lord of Games. Not that I am jealous, and its true I and most of the others did not do as much as you three. It's just that, while I can't put my finger on it, something is off about the way he gave them the three passes.

" James nods and says,"

He is rather odd for a being of such a high position. I mean, I know leaders are more than half the time eccentric types, but he just takes it to a whole new level. I wonder if maybe it's just all we have been through, but I have wondered if all of this might be a set up. "All of a sudden a new female voice then says,

" You're not the only ones who share this uneasy feeling James.

"The two members of squad 7 turn around to see a trio of familiar ladies. The one in the middle is a women dressed in a red and white outfit. She has black eyes and long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and has great magical powers.

She is _Terra Brandford,_ a half human half Espar hybrid and the leader of Lacus 's team leader! To her left is a women with long brown hair and one blue eye and one green eye.

She is wearing a fancy outfit with a white top and a blue bottom.

She is the fellow squad mate and friend of Lacus from the world of Spira named_ Yuna_, and her powers including white magic, gunmanship, and summoning summon monsters or "Aeon's"! The last member of the team is a long blond haired blue eyed women. She is wearing a different kind of blue and white uniform and she has a red jewel on her neck.

She welds Chakra's in battle but her real strength is her holy powers that let her have angel like wings of energy appear out of her back and wield powerful light magic!

She is _Collette Brunel_ the sometimes clumsy but kind friend of Lloyd Irving and another friend of Lacus! After everyone performs there proper introductions to each other James grins and says,

" Ah, so I am not the only one who feels something about this thing is unsettling. Heh, glad to know it's not just me becoming paranoid through the trials of war.

"Terra smiles and says,"

Don't worry James, we have found as you might say, a few of centered frames in this portrait.

"Cloud responds with,"

Just what do you mean Terra? Did you guys run in to any trouble?"

Yuna then says,

" Nothing really outrageous or anything like that, more like things that don't seem right with the current circumstances.

"Collette then looks anxious as she says,"

At first I admit I was just a little jealous that Lacus was the only one of us who got the free vacation. I mean, I would have made it in to the vault with her if I did not trip over that cleaning droid! Er, but that's why at first I thought I was just seeing things. However, as the day went on I began to wonder if there really was something odd going on. And, I think I am right. Look at this guys!"

She takes out a newspaper and hands it to Cloud. And as the Enji Captain looks at the front lines he sees a picture of Ben and Lacus waving, a photograph taken at the dinner they had the night before as he reads out loud,"

Enji Heroes staying at El Ecstasy for weekend! Well, there is nothing really wrong or outrageous with this. They are here after all, and Ben has begun to make a name for himself. Huh, wait a second. There is nothing on this whole page about the hostage situation?"

Terra then nods and says,"

There is only a brief statement on page ten that states that Ben Auro and other Enji Knights thwarted a robbery. I thought it was a little odd that something like that would be reported as such a minor story."

Collette nods and says,"

Back when the Vanguard on my world made a major attack on Regal's own major resort the Lezareno Company's Altamira resort ,I remember it was front line news! ! After Lloyd, Emil, Marta and all of us stopped the attack we were of course given recantation and credit, the attack itself was the major story. "

Yuna then looks annoyed, seeing to the left a Hologram screen attached to a shop showing a broadcast of the same sort of story as the article before she says,"

It's almost like this Lord of Games cares more about the publicity of having the Enji around then this planet being attacked!"

James then looks at the article, and sees that its publisher is the Mony Corporation as he says,

" Types like him do seem to value good publicity over everything else. And come to think of it, I did notice where ever me Ben and Lacus went today there were Mony staff in some place or another. I don't think Ben and Lacus noticed it though, they were enjoying themselves and I did not want to make them worry over something that could have been nonsense. Still, it's starting to seem like this might be something substantial.

"Cloud nods as he says," I don't know what this LOG's deal is, but I think before we end today we should try and find out. Where is Ben now?"

James shrugs and says,"

Most likely still at the beach."

Cloud sighs and gets out his transmitter as he says,"

I would hate to get him stressed again when he is trying to get over everything and just relax. But we can't overlook this, especially if this might be a trap involving one of our enemies. Ben, can you hear me? Please respond

." After nearly a minute responds and they all hear no responds Terra says,

" Maybe they are just in the water?

" Cloud responds with,

" That's not an issue, the Cid group built these things too well for something like water to cause problems. Sigh, I hate to do this, but we have to get to the bottom of this. I doubt they ran in to anyone powerful enough to give the three of them trouble without us sensing it but still. Better safe than sorry. Come on, let's look for them and see if we can't find Senator Landau. Whatever Lord of Games thinks he is up to, if he thinks he is playing a game with us, he is about to find he is playing in the wrong league! All right, time to head to the beach."

With this Cloud begins to get on his customized motorcycle Fenir as James gets on as well and sighs as he sees Lacus 's team mates just fly to their destination and says,

" Well, looks like no matter how hard we try we can't escape who we are. However, hopefully we can settle this without too much hassle. It would be nice to end this vacation more relaxed then when I came. "

With this the Enji begin to move to the beach to try and find there comrades and figure out just what is going on. And with this we now go back to see how Ben and the others are doing. However, despite the ideas ranking up in their head not one of them are close to what's really going on! And with that we have are cue to return to are main star!

* * *

And at the moment he and both his old and new friends have just entered the incomplete and eerie Witch Dome. Are hero's can see that something is not right when they see that the lights in the entrance are on, but glowing a dim red color. And after hearing a audio recording of what appears to be a witches cackling over and over in the background Kazooie gets annoyed as she says,

" Man, we had to go to a lot of crummy places thanks to being LOG's little mascot. Still, this place seems even crummier than usual. It even makes Witchy World look nice!

"Ben then looks around before he says,"

This place dose seem like it was created in a hurry.

"Hiryuumon then sniffs around before he nearly gags and says,

" Whew, this place smells horrible! Why is this place even here? I thought there was all ready that haunted house ride that we road on earlier today!"

Lacus looks puzzled as she says,"

Well, team parks as big as this more offend then one of each kind of attraction. Still, this dome does not have the feel of the other sections of this resort.

"Ben nods and says," Your right, this place feels, pardon the corny expression, like it has the scent of evil intent. Banjo, your sister sure picked an odd place to have a reunion. You sure she is not mad at you for something?"

Banjo scratches his head and says,"

Well, she was sad that I was gone for so long. Still, I did not think she was that mad! Um, Mumbo why did she want to meet me in here again?"

Mumbo, well, what they think is Mumbo shrugs and just walks forward as he says,"

Mumbo was told that Bear and Bird had not seen her for such a long time "

Kazooie then chuckles as she says

," I don't know, as corny as what Ben said it does seem to feel like something is up

. "The white Jinjo then turns around and turns to Banjo before saying,"

You doubt your own sister Banjo? That's not like you at all.

"Banjo then says,

" Did Tooty tell you why she wanted to meet us here mister Jinjo? "

The white small bird creature just keeps moving forward as it says,"

Your sister told me this place would be a find setting for a reunion.

" Kazooie then eye balls the Jinjo as she says,

" Yah, fitting in being as creepy as you can get! How far are we any way? You're being very mysterious for a normally flaky Jinjo and you're getting on my nerves!"

All of a sudden they enter through another set of old creaky doors before they arrive in a wide chamber that is like a library. They all see a giant crystal ball that is flickering, and as they all enter Mumbo walks up to it and says,

" This is good, now it's time. "

Banjo looks confused as he says," What are you talking about Mumbo? I don't see Tooty any ware!

" Huh?" All of a sudden the crystal ball flashes before a voice then says,"

There once was the tale of a nice lady who was from four sisters who just wanted to be the fairest of them all. However, due to genetic defects it was harder to achieve that dream then she thought! However due to her genus she found a way to fix her problems! However because of a stupid bear, bird, mole, and a jealous sister her dreams were crushed, along with her!

However not even becoming a living skeleton could derail this genius! And with the help of her other two sisters she,"

As this odd rant goes on everyone sees a near amateurish series of illustrations showing a green skinned attractive women combating what Ben can only assume is a grossly altered version of Banjo and Kazooie! Ben then raises a eyebrow as he says," Just what is this?

"Kazooie then sighs as she says,"

I know what this is, something very annoying!

"Banjo then looks confused as he says,"

Is Tooty so mad she has this odd history sideshow thing made to punish me?"

Kazooie groans as she whacks Banjo on the head before she says,

" Oh come on Banjo this is to painfully obvious! Between this lame cartoon and the fact that Tooty mysteriously wanted to meet you in an unfinished Witch Dome? Don't tell me you have been riding crazy half boats half planes for LOG for so long you forgotten what this is!"

Lacus then sees that the crystal ball's story ending, with the green women laughing as she is sitting on a chair with the heads of her opponents heads on !

She then says," You're saying, you understand what this is about? Huh? "

All of a sudden a new, much older and wicked female voice laughs as she says,"

HAhahaha! I hope you enjoyed the show, it's the last one any of you will ever see! Ah, I am afraid I was a little sloppy with my presentation, I was missing the best part. But don't worry, I am getting to that right now!"

With this Ben sees lights break out all over the area, and as it lights up he realizes he and the others are in the middle of a stadium!

All of a sudden Ben feels the ground shaking as he at once uses his magic energy to cause the Star Sword to materialize before him and grabs it as he says," So are feelings were correct, this is a trap! Get ready guys!"

Hiryuumon looks serious as he nods and says,"

Right boss! I'll teach theses numskulls to mess with are time off!

"All of a sudden everyone sees the crystal ball split in two, and the source of the laughter steps out of it! While the Enji trio don't know what to make of seeing what looks like a fat old witch, with a glass jar and a skull for a head step out looking like she is all ready victrious. However, Ben notices Banjo and Kazooie both looking tense as Banjo says,"

So, you're back after all this time Gruntilda?And just when I was starting to think that we saw the last of you back in Showdown Town. I guess you really don't know when to give up! "

The Witch at once responds by glaring at the heroic bear and she clutches her robotic hand as she says,"

Long time no see you badly dressed buffoon! Did you miss me? Because I missed seeing you two, missing watching you wince in pain to be precise!

" Kazooie then rolls her eyes as she says,"

I see your memories are getting hazy hag, because I recall every time you try for a rematch you just end up looking worse and worse! You think after being nothing more than a head and having your own henchmen abounded you before becoming a slave to LOG to pay off your debts you would have learned when to quit! Oh well, I don't care, it means we get to kick more witch butt today Banjo! Ah, this makes up for the sand nap hahah. "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

This is that witch you were talking about? Well, she must be persistent if after all the beat downs , and loss of limbs she still won't give up. However, I am not in the mood for pranks at the moment. Listen Gruntilda, to make this simple there is no way you can win so give up now while you still have a little bit left of your own body!

" Gruntilda, being secluded for so long and not being aware of recent events she has no idea who Ben Lacus and Hiryuumon are and she just looks at Ben's stren face before she breaks out in laughter as she says,

" That's a good one brat! I see your welding a fancy sword in your hand. But this old gal is not afraid of a dumb kids blade! You may be good at being sharp, but even in this body my magical prowess is so great you won't know what hit you before you are a toad!"

Ben just chuckles as he says,"

Why are they always so stupid? Guess there goes being diplomatic.

" Lacus just giggles as she says,"

Don't worry Ben, its painfully clear that she has no intention of ever changing her ways."

Banjo then runs up to his archenemy as he says,

" Grunty! What did you do with Tooty? I swear if you did anything to her you are going to wish you never set foot here!

"As he charges the witch sneers and says,

" Relax, I am not so crass that I would put your annoying sister to sleep forever. Not before I let her see her brother and his dimwitted friend become my new outfit for my new body! I see you have some new weird friends with you. But no amount of friends will stop my wrath from hitting home!"

The red bird in the backpack just looks excited as she says,

" Hahah, take it from me bones, these guys can hit quite hard when they are not even trying! But don't worry about how hard they hit when we will smash you so hard we will, huh? Banjo watch out!" All of a sudden her partner sees a blast of purple energy coming for him and ducks as it vaporizes part of the wall behind him! He then sees that it comes from his friend Mumbo!

Kazooie then says," What's gotten in to you bug breath? Got so scared you lost your marbles? Don't tell me you lost your marbles and gone over to skull brain's side?

"There friend begins to laugh as his eyes glow red and he fires a barrage of blasts before he says,"

Bird is foolish, I never betrayed anyone, I am servant of Mistress Gruntilda from the start!

Surprise morons! Your friend Mumbo is not here.

Once more you have fallen victim to the perfect disguise of _Mingy Jongo_ once more! Prepare to be whacked by the powers of Mingy Jongo mark II!"

With this Banjo sees the evil replica of his shaman friend fire another blast of energy from his wand before he says," What? How long have we been duped?

"Gruntilda just laughs some more as she says,"

And you call yourself his friend? I replaced him a week ago with my clever robot! Don't worry, like your sister I am keeping him around to rub my crushing victory in their faces!"

Kazooie then says,"

You think a supped up robot is all its going to take to stop us? Lets reminded her whose the cracked idiot Banjo!

" With this she shows off one of her powers as she shoots a barrage of blue eggs from her mouth right at the robot foe! However Mingy just chuckles before he fires red laser blasts from his eyes to vaporize them instantly! He then says,"

HAhaha, your pathetic joke of attacks can't defeat me! Your nothing but out of shape weak has been losers!"

This gets the heroic duo annoyed as Banjo says,

" Hey, we may have eaten a little too much pizza and gotten lazy for a year. But when I fell through the house I knew we had to be serious again and now we are twice as powerful as we use to be!"

Kazooie then chuckles as she says,"

I never thought Boggy, Klugo and Mister Fit's Terrydactland Dino trail of extreme pain marathon would do anything but kill us. But, I guess even a bunch of morons can pull it off sometimes!

"Mingy just aims its wand at her as it gathers energy and he says," No matter how well fit crummy bear and bird are, you're about to be barbecued for the victory dinner of Mistress Gruntilda!

"With this he fires a stream of energy at them, however Banjo shows he was not kidding when he is able to dodge both that blast and the next one before he takes a massive leap in to the air before he is right in front of his foe!

Kazooie just comes out of his backpack and they begin spinning around before they unleash their Drill Beak combo attack! This enhanced version of their move strikes with such speed that Mingy does not see them coming in time before he finds a near drill like beak smashing in to his shoulder! This causes him to grunt in pain as his shoulder chips out some metal and sparks fly out of it! As Banjo back steps the robot glares at him and says,"

Impossible! With my new fancy armor your mere body can not harm me!"

With this Kazooie looks devilish as she says,

" Then how are you going to explain yourself when you're blown to bits?

"She then fires more eggs, but this time Ben and the others are shocked to see theses eggs look more like grenades before they collide in to the shocked Mingy and cause an explosion! Ben then says,

" Wait, how does a bird shoot out grenades? I don't want to even know what kind of training is needed to do that! "

Lacus nods and says,"

I think it's safe to say that Kazooie is no normal bird. I can see why they are the heroes of their planet. Still, I wonder just what tricks this Gruntilda has. The only reason she would have lured them here is if she had the advantage here. " Ben looks around and says," Yah, while she does not seem like much of a threat. I am not about to let someone like her get me off guard. Huh? What the?"

Ben's startled reaction is caused by seeing a angry Mingy Jongo emerge out of the smoke, with nearly all of its Mumbo disguise blasted off! Now looking like the shaman terminator he rotates his head around in a unnatural full circle before he says,

" Banjo and Kazooie, prepare to be terminated! " Banjo just looks determined as he puts up his dukes and he says,

" No matter how tough you are your not tough enough to, huh? Uh oh!" He sees that Mingy is not playing around, as his damaged left hand transforms in to a cannon! He then begins to charge up a massive amount of energy as he says,"

I am the Mingy Jongo TX model! Let's see your eggs stand up to my charged plasma cannon! Hasta la vista babies!

" As the robot fires a powerful energy blast at Banjo he yelps as he jumps out of the way just as the blast shatters a good chunk of the stands! Kazooie then takes over the springing as the pair struggle not to get vaporized! Seeing this Ben nearly has the Terminator theme song ringing in his head before he sees Hiryuumon gets annoyed and says,

" Come on boss, why are we just standing on the sidelines? Lets help waste theses idiots!"

Ben nods as he says,"

All right. I was going to let them try and settle things on their own but it's clear they will need our help. Ready? Let's move!"

Hiryuumon grins as he says,"

Sounds good to me! It's time to, hey, get out of the way!"

Just as he was going to jump in to the fray he sees the white Jinjo block there way! It then glares at them and says,"

Stop, don't interfere humans. "Lacus then says," Please mister Jinjo, don't get in are way. If you try to stop us it won't end well for you.

" The Jinjo just says," You misunderstand, if you try and stop today's event you're going to be sorry. "

Hiryuumon then growls as he goes up to him and says," Listen buster, we have stuff to do so if you're not going to be smart and get out of our way I'll have to, AHH!!

" All of a sudden the creature goes up to the digimon and unleashes a powerful volt of energy that hits Hiryuumon in the tail! This causes him to jump up in pain as the Jinjo chuckles evilly as it says,"

Naïve idiots, I can't hold this disgusting facade any longer! I am no weak Jinjo, I am a member of their bitter rivals, the Minjo race! And when I get the cash from Gruntilda from taking care of you ill be able to do whatever I want! If you think two frail humans and an ugly Kremling can stop me your, GUH!" All of a sudden he finds himself being smashed in the head by an angry Hiryuumon as he says,"

So you're not a Jinjo eh? Good because I am not a Kremling, I am a Digimon! Let's see if you can tell the difference, Dragon Slam!

"With this Ben's partner does a body slam before the evil Minjo can react, and hits him hard, knocking him out cold!

As he gets up Hiryuumon smiles and says," Well, looks like my practicing has paid off! "

Lacus smiles and says," Nice work Hiryuumon! That's one less problem to deal with. Come on guys, lets end this quick so we can enjoy are vacation!

" Ben grins and says," Sounds good to me!"

With this they prepare to come to the aid of the heroic bear and bird. And from the looks of it they could use it as soon as possible! Mingy has been relentless with his assault, and at the moment his other arm begins to transform, in to a flamethrower as he says," It's impossible, I will not be defeated again. Time to make good on my promise to lead the barbecue!

" With this he unleashes a stream of fire to block of Banjo's path. As he at once does the same to box the heroic duo in a cage of fire he laughs as he says,"

You're tougher then Mingy remembers, but this ends now! "

Kazooie then looks serious as she says,"

Your right bolt brain this is going to end now! How about you cool off?"

With this Kazooie then stenches her legs and performers her shock jump to jump with extra height! While before they needed a shock jump pad to do this with their extra training now they can do it regardless, and it pays off as the duo jumps in to the air, before he takes out Kazooie and positions her like a rifle as he performs there Breegull Blaster skill and barrage the off guard Mingy with a furry of Ice Eggs! "

Theses eggs of near sub zero temperature freeze the robot solid and as they land on the ground Banjo gives the red bird a thumbs up as he says,

" All right, nice shots Kazooie! Now that he is not going any were lets finish things with Gruntilda once and for all! So let's, huh?

" He then sees steam coming from the ice before it goes flying everywhere and a furious Mingy emerges, with his right arm now being armed with a roaring energy chainsaw! As he at once charges at the surprised heroes he says,"

No more of your lame tricks! You think the likes of you have what it takes to stop someone who is as great as me!?

Mingy Jongo will destroy all annoying fur balls that don't desire to live! So now you will, GUH!!"

The robot was just about to dash in to his target with his energy chainsaw, before all of a sudden he stops as several flashes of white energy break out all over his body! All of a sudden Banjo sees Lacus land behind the cyber imposter of his friend, and in her right hand is what seems like a long ribbon or whip of blue energy in her hand! She turns her head to her foe and says,"

The only people who don't deserve life are heartless monsters who have no qualms with killing like you. However, since your nothing but a robotic creation of evil I don't feel pity for you.

" Mingy 's head sparks as he turns around to glare at Lacus and he says,

" Human women, how did my scanners not detect you? How dare you interfere! Ill, no, how could you have, RAHH!!!"

All of a sudden his head falls off, and lands in the ground in two pieces! Moments later everyone sees just how many times Lacus lashed the unsuspecting villain as the rest of his body falls to pieces before they all explode! Banjo looks at Lacus and says," Wow, your no doubt a genuine Enji Knight Miss Lacus!

"Lacus just fixes her ponytail as she smiles and says,"

Sorry to intervene in your battle. I just thought it would be best for all of us if we resolved this as swiftly as possible.

"Kazooie just looks on in shock before she tries to hide just how impressed she is as she says,"

Er well, we were about to totally finish that bag of nuts and bolts off anyway. Still, nice moves Lacus.

"Seeing this defeat gets the wicked witch outraged and she jumps up and down and nearly throws a hissy fit before she says,

" How dare you do that? Little brat, you may be looking fine now but that won't last long when I get serious! Why are you helping theses two anyway? You barley know them! Huh? "

All of a sudden she sees a surge of power before she sees Ben charging at her with his Star Sword glowing as he says,"

Why? Because while we have just met them I can all ready tell they are people I can trust, and that you're someone who needs to be stopped post haste! This horror show of your ends now Gruntilda!

" With this he instantly slices vertically through the glass jar containing her head! However, as he expects the glass to shatter and her head to fly out of the mechanical body of hers, all he sees is her image flicker before it vanishes! He at once gets on guard as Banjo sees this and says," What the, did she do a magical trick?"

Ben just looks around and says,"

I don't think so, that felt more like it was nothing but lights. "

Hiryuumon then gets besides his pal as he says," You know, this whole time she was not giving off a scent. I thought it because she was just some bones in a jar stuck to a robot, but maybe it's because she was not really here? "

Before anyone can fallow up that question everyone hears a much more intense amount of the evil witches laugher, before the wall in front of them lights up, and everyone sees Gruntilda with a full front view of how much she has decayed over the years! She then says,"

Well, you seem to be smarter than your average dragon! Yes, I was not about to enter the fun in person just yet! If you think all I had up my hat is another robot of that loser Mumbo you're not giving me enough credit!

" Banjo scratches his head as he says," When did we give you any credit? "

This just causes there long time foe to grate her teeth together as she says,"

Blasted dumb bear, I'll make you worshiping me for forgiveness by the time this is over! You may have survived the first round. However, this is just the start of my ultimate carnival of death! Let's see how long you can avoid your final jeopardy when I am serious!

"Banjo and Kazooie are both getting angry as the female bird says," Enough all ready! Show yourself you bony freak so we can rescue Banjo's sister and the others and get back in time before LOG deducts are pay and makes us go in to overtime again!

"Banjo nods and says," What's wrong Grunty? Hiding because you know we are going to beat you even harder this time? Lets end this so, huh? Does anyone else hear something?" Ben at once looks up before his eyes widen as he says,"

Oh give me a break, are you kidding me? "

All of a sudden everyone sees the ceiling open up, before a waterfalls amount of a red and green liquid pours down on to them! With the massive and sudden amount of this coming at them are heroes don't have enough time to react, and are all hit hard!

Ben is able to brace himself just as the wave hits him, and he is able to retain his bearings, along with his breath. However, he then hears a new sound, before he squints downward and sees a massive vacuum is pulling them downward, before he then spots what seems like a kind of massive suction tube in the vein of a sink! Ben is about to power up before he spots both Hiryuumon and Banjo trying to swim out, and while both of them are no weaklings they are just no match for the machines current, and are rapidly being sucked in to the bottom! Knowing he can't risk harm to his friends Ben at once bursts over to them and grabs both of them. However this effort causes them to run out of time to escape, and are pulled in to the hole!

The next minute Ben cannot see anything, but it feels like he is going down a pitch black underwater water slide from hell! Ben finally sees again when he sees a green light, just as he all of a sudden realizes he is out of the water, and at once meets the hard cement ground! While he landed on his back, it still hurts him a little. And as he sees Banjo spit out water and Hiryuumon taking deep breaths he says,"

I think I'll take my refund now. Whew, that was unexpected. She has clearly designed this Witch Dome to give her every advantage. Still, even if she stacked the deck in her favor, she is going to find it takes a lot to take us down. And no matter how hard she is going to throw the ball I am going to hit it right through her, GUH! Ow, what the, my head feels like it got banged by a anvil! So she thought just throwing something down the tube after us could get the job done? Hey, it's in my hand now, it feels soft. Hey, what the, whoa!

" While Ben got hit unexpectedly from above, when his head stops spinning he looks down, and to his shock sees that what collided with him was in fact Lacus! He then nearly panics when he realizes his long time friend's wet barley clothed body is right on his! And to top it off he realizes his hand happened to be right near her butt, and when Lacus shakes her head and looks up at Ben's eyes his face turns bright red before he at once gets on his knees and says,"

Lacus! Er, are you ok?" Lacus is embarrassed as well before she gets on her feet and giggles nervously before she says,"

Don't worry, I am find. Did you forget I am an ace swimmer? I saw you guys and fallowed after you at once. I figured we better stick together.

"Ben then responds with,"

Haha, you always could swim better than most fish. Er, sorry about nearly touching your, I mean I swear it was a,"

Lacus just gets some of the water out of here hair as she says,"

Don't worry about it, I know it was not your intention. Besides, Brad's pals always tried much more direct ways to run in to me,,. Er, looks like I made the right choice to just come in my bathing suit, less to dry anyway. In any case thanks for breaking my fall Ben, hope I did not hit you to hard. "Ben just nods and says,"

Don't worry, it was find, I mean your body felt, soft. Er, anyway let's move on and find were we are shawl we?"

Kazooie forces Banjo to go forward as she says,

" Good idea, before this awkward exchange makes me choke vie gagging. Where are we now anyway? Hey Hiryuumon, smell any old hag skulls nearby?"

Hiryuumon sniffs around and says,

" Not really, this place really stinks so I can barley smell anything. Where are we anyway, the sewers of the park? Ah!"

Soon everyone hears a large clicking sound before the ground shakes, and they feel it move forward like they are on a ride that's started! Ben then looks around and sees green lights glowing, before he realizes the platform they are on is moving forward! He then sighs and says,"

I think this whole department is due for demolition. In fact it's in need of it so bad that I'll do it myself!"

Everyone then hears a audio phone like sound before once more there " host" says,"

Attention visitors of Witch Dome, management would just like to remind you we are not responsible for all the injuries you may receive while having fun. Also, don't disturb the cleaning drones during their work, otherwise you might be swept away with them!"

As if on cue are hero's see many figures jump out of the water, and they look like robotic raptors that have the heads of the green witch, with razor sharp teeth as add on's! As they all cackle with the voice of their creator its Lacus's turn to roll her eyes as she says,"

Really now, she seems to be just a little to in love with her self."

This causes Gruntilda to appear on screen above them as she says,

" Hey now, what is the point of being great if you don't make sure others know it? Any who, let's see how spunky you are about freeing your sister Banjo when you have chucks of yourself missing!

" Ben just powers up as he says,"

Enough! No matter how many phases of this show of horror movie regects has, we will cut through them all! You can't stop are resolve Gruntilda, we will find you and pull the plug on our vile ambitions for good!"

Banjo nods and says," Your right Ben, no matter what we are not going to lose! If you can hear me Tooty hang on just a little while longer, we will get you out of this in a jiffy!"

With this Gruntilda looks slightly frightened before she looks says,

" No, I waited too long for this, I will win! Everyone smash them!"

With this more Grunty raptor robots jump out, before Ben at once greets them by slashing them in half in an instant! With this the good guys press on through this mad carnival of revenge. After blasting through enough raptor drones to make it out of the moving sewer system Ben and co fight through a monstrous disposable system armed with missiles, a giant defense system that is composed of a face of Gruntilda with moving eyes that fire lasers, a rocket launcher nose, and moving walls, that in fact resembles the Randa Bangda boss from Megaman X one and five! After destroying this and going through a few more floors of " fun" filled with even more crazy contraptions the evil witch seems to have created in her time of a payless job as the Lord of Game's employee like a more vicious version of her former garbage disposable Clanker two !

Seeing all the various laughing Witches just encourages Ben and the others to burst through faster. And after what seems like almost an hour of going through this they go through a door, that lands them on a platform that descends in to another pitch black room! Getting more than a little tired of this Ben has his Star Sword release light to bright up the room as he says,"

Are you just going to drag this out, or do you have a final round? Oh?

" He sees the lights begin to form a spot light before he once hears the grating noise of Gruntilda 's voice before she says,"

Hold your houses you busy buddy, you may have gotten far, but the real battle begins here! Time your talents are put to the ultimate test!"

With this Lacus takes out her Oath-keeper sword as she says,

" It seems she is serious. Get ready guys.

"Ben then nods and says," Here we go. Huh? "

Ben is caught off guard when he sees a spot light shine down on them all, before three lights appear in front of them! As Ben gets ready for another barrage of lasers but is not expecting the lights to turn to questions as he hears his foe say," All right smart mouths, if you're so great then how about this? Who is the most powerful force of evil in all of the universe? "

Ben just is confused before he says,"

Well, that's easy. The supreme master of all evil and darkness, Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron. "

He is shocked to hear a buzzer sound before Grunty says,

" Is that your final answer? Hah, wrong pretty boy! The answer is of course the one that should have been the most obvious,

And it would be " What is the great Gruntilda Winkybunion !"

Well, looks like you got your first chance ruined!"

Hiryuumon then hears what it seems like a fake audience cheering before he says,

" What is this? Some sort of game show? "

Everyone then sees the lights go bright, before a entire new area appears in front of them! Ben sees they are standing on what appears to be a large mountain. In front of them is a giant Gruntilda head with green eyes and sort of looks like a forte or something. Behind him Ben can spot a blue and yellow house. Not sure what to make of this he says,

" What the, why would she create a area like this for a decisive battle?

" Banjo looks around and says,"

I know why, this is our home! That's are house just by Spiral Mountain! And this head was her original lair! Wow, she really must have gotten powerful if her magic can warp us to are world like that!" This gets a chuckle from the witch as she responds with,"

Not quite Banjo. As much as I would like to have done that this entire area before you is a virtual recreation. While I wanted to finish you in your own turf to rub in your defeat, since fate was not playing that way I decided I just recreate where it all began so it can also be where it all ends! And to answer your question dragon, yes this is a game show! If you wish to rescue your friends, you must past my ultimate challenge,

_ Grunty's Lighting Jeopardy of Agony_!

It's simple, pass my questions and you can go on. Fail and you're going to be in quite a shock! HAhahaha!

"Ben just raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Your ultimate trial is a game show? Are you for real?

"Kazooie then groans and says,"

You think this is bad? This is the third of these things we have had to go through! Lets wrap this up so I can move on all ready! Bring it witch!"

With that her responds is,"

All right then, if you're so confident my soon to be feathered purse, you're on! Out of Ghastly Grey Dung Brown Gruesome Green what is my favorite color?"

Banjo scratches his head to think before Kazooie just chuckles and says,"

I still remember your sister dishing the dirt for your first lame game! Its Gruesome green hag!"

This causes a roar of booing to erupt before a green panel appears in front of the heroes leading to the giant head as the witch says," What? How can someone as lazy as you remember something that far back? Blast, it may be crass but you have the right to pass. All right, next contestant!"

Suddenly the spot light goes on to Ben again and he says,"

Again? I don't even know you!"

Gruntlda chuckles as she says,"

And that's why your next! What, think I would play fair? Now then, out of Maggot Pie Dog Dung Burgers Slug Stew what is my favorite dinner?

" Ben just looks annoyed before he says," Well, stew sounds like the most, what a second.

" Gruntlida cackles as she says,"

What's wrong boy, brain not powerful enough to muster a answer? You still have a life line, but I doubt it will help you! Hahaha, in the end it's a matter of time before you are proven to be the weakest link!

"Ben then begins to have his magical aura blast out as he says,"

Why am I even attempting to answer theses lame questions? Are you here to play theses games or fight? Well, I won't let you make sport of all the evil you're up to Gruntilda! No more games, it's time to end this!

" With this he has his energy explode before he throws his Star Sword like a boomerang at the giant witch head , and cuts in to it before it causes a explosion ! As Ben's sword returns to him everyone sees the fire on the top of the structure go out as Banjo just says," Now why did I never think of that? Oh well."

Everyone then hears the same annoying voice say

," Blasted kid, your way more powerful than your average human! You just have to ruin all the fun don't you? Find, if you insist on cutting to the chase. Then have it your way, the painful way!"

With this everyone hears a rumbling, before all of a sudden the rocks around the former virtual lair of Gruntlida begins to crumble, before its green eyes glow and all of a sudden everyone is shocked to see it is in fact the head of a massive building sized robot! As Ben sees several cannons and missile launchers armed all over the machine he sighs and says,"

Robots, it always comes down to heavily armed robots . Whatever."

Gruntilda then laughs from inside the robot as it smashes a bolder with its fist and she says,"

This is it Banjo and friends! Prepare to be whacked by my ultimate creation! I pulled of all the stops, and it's more powerful then those mobile armors I hear are the fad these days! Have any last smart aleck remarks? I want to remember this well!"

Kazooie just says," Is that all you got? It's more impressive then that drilling machine you had, but it's just another collection of parts ready to be scraped! If that's your best, we have this in the bag! Huh?

" All of a sudden everyone feels more shaking, before all around them the ground bursts up, and three other identical Grunty war machines rise up!

Banjo looks at his friend and says,"

Kazooie, this is why you have to wait till after would's till you go overboard with the smack talk! This seems to be quite the pickle.

"All of a sudden everyone sees a portion of the left Grunty battle robot open up, before what is hopefully the genuine Gruntilda appears out of it!

She then says," That's right, you at last met your match you pile of puke! Even with your surprisingly powerful friends at your side ill still smash you all! Huh, what's that look for?

"She sees that Ben is looking at her with a deadly calm look as he smirks and says,

" You built some powerful robots considering they were hopefully all build in the depths of a company that is supposed to be about entertainment. However, I dealt with far more impressive forces of destruction and we won't lose here! Face it, it's over for you!" This infuriates the Witch as she says," Who do you think you are acting so defiant in the face of cretin doom! Enough, ill bash that cocky look of your face punk!

" With this one of the giant robots swings its massive arm, before it fires its hand like a rocket! However, Ben shows Gruntilda just what she is up against when he has his energy flare up before he catches it with one hand, and crushes it as he says," Who do I think I am? The question is witch, who do you think you are to justify doing all of this? "

Grunty is in a state of horror as she sees Ben throw the hand before it gets stuck in the ceiling as she says,

" No, that must be a defective part, there is no way this girl is being stopped now! All of you, blast them to ashes!" With this another one of the robots unleashes a salvo of attacks at the Enji Knight.

However Ben shows he is more than ready as he moves so fast the blasts appear to go right through him! He continues to zigzag through the barrage of attacks heading in to him before he blasts away another barrage of missiles with his magic aura and jumps right in to the air before his blade surges with energy as he says,

" Face your fate! Take this, my anger, my hatred and all of my sorrow! Shinning Flare Slash!

"With this he slashes right in to the robot's head, before he goes all the way down to the ground and slices cleanly through it! Right after Ben puts his sword out the entire machine explodes, causing Gruntlida to gulp. She then gets even more nervous when she sees Lacus confront the lasers heading for her with one of her energy barriers, and this one absorbs the blasts, before she reflects it back at its sender, blasting it full of holes!

She then has her power level rise as she puts her sword in the air and she says,"

Its time you learn that no matter how badly you wish for something to come true. Sometimes, it will never happen when you try to fulfill it with such evil methods! Radiant Storm!"

With this she creates a circle around her before the sphere shatters and transforms in to a bunch of glowing blue energy flowers! Theses flowers, or more like "energy funnels" surround the approaching Grunty war machine before it is blasted on all sides and also explodes! Grunty then says," What are these humans made of? It's not far, this was not part of the plan! I had everything in the bag and they are running everything! Huh, ah!"

She sees something coming for her and manages to jump to the side, to see a barrage of fiery eggs heading for her and she sees that Banjo and Kazooie are the culprit! The red bird then says,

" Don't kid yourself Grunty, we are more than enough to shut down your bad magic act! "

With this she lets Banjo position her as she fires another wave of fire eggs. However this time there foe is ready and instantly casts a spell to have her own barrier protect her! She then glares at the heroes as she says,

" Do you think after plotting my revenge for so long you smelly peons that I would not remember all of your moves? Think again, while you can!" She then puts her hands together and fires a ball of powerful red energy at the pair! As it's roaring at them Banjo looks defiant as he says,"

Think we would not forget your tricks? Look who's talking! Now Kazooie!"

With this his partner extends her wings and uses the skill Bottles taught her to have her wings glow with golden energy as she performs the Wonder-wing technique and become briefly impervious to the incoming blast!

Grunty sees this and says," Bah, your defenses may have got pumped up a little, but it's nothing I can't handle! In a test of who has the greatest wit it's no contest! Time I show you as uncomfortable as this body is, it's still worth the price!"

With that she shocks her foes as she has jet boosters roar out of her feet and she flies in to the air!

Seeing this Kazooie then says," Think your little jets can give you the edge? Let's show them she can't beat us in the air either!

"With this Banjo begins running as Gruntilda fires a barrage of red energy blasts there way until Kazooie flaps her wings and they fly in to the air! Seeing this the witch snickers as she says," Bah, be it air or ground my victory is sound! No matter what kind of attack you throw my barrier is still powerful enough to neglect any of your attacks! So unless you have a secret army of Jinjo's along with that infernal Jinjonator my victory is assured!

"Kazooie responds with,

" So sure hag? We will see about that!

" As they outmaneuver a green fire ball she then retaliates with a grenade egg, only for it to bounce of its targets barrier! As the one who cast it laughs Banjo whispers in to his partners eyes as he says,

" Hold on, this won't get us anywhere. I think I have a plan. " As he continues to whisper his foe sees Kazooie nods and she narrows his eyes as he says,"

What are you excited about chicken legs? No hair brained plot of yours can save you!"

Kazooie narrows her eyes as she says,"

Only one way to find out I guess. Get ready to eat dirt again!"

With this she fires of five new eggs. However, they are another different kind of eggs. They look like miniature grey versions of the bird, and they are in fact remote control bombs that she can somehow spit out called Clockwork Kazooie eggs! It seems Kazooie has improved this skill since Banjo Tooie since now they can fly in the air with her! Seeing a swarm of bird bombs begin to try and surround her Gruntilda just laughs as she says,"

It matters not how many toys you have. Ill blast through them all till I get to you!" With this she sees some of them trying to head in to her and on a reflex blasts a bunch of the bombs up ! However as they go up the rest of the bombs blast in to her, causing a large explosion that lights up the area! However, when the smoke clears, the bear and bird hear a familiar evil laugh before the smoke clears and Gruntilda is seen! While the combo attack did send her flying, her barrier still stands and she just stares angrily at her opponents as she says,

" Is that the best you got? No matter how much firepower you might muster, it will just be the mustard to spread on the bread of failure that you're about to be forced to eat!" The duo then fly up as Banjo says," Your right, your firepower is on a whole different level than ours Grunty! I wonder how much you will like facing it? "

The bad guy just laughs some more seeing them fly up as she says,

" What's wrong? Your back bone just now breaks and you're trying to flee? Too late for that now? Really, you can't escape so why would you, huh? What's that humming sound? Hey, no!"

She sees one of her Witch war bots is right behind her, and sees that its aiming its palm cannon for its primary target, and that she is in its path!

She then says,

" No wait you dimwit, I am in your line of fire! Looks like I should have put the extra hours in to programming its, AH!

" With this the machine opens fire, and blasts right through its master! As it also blasts apart the simulation of Spiral Mountain Banjo winces as he says,

" Er, good thing this is not are real home otherwise that might make are return home a little messy to say the least. Still, that should teach that old witch not to play with such explosive toys! Did that do it ?

"As this smoke clears they see their foe flying out of it, still with her head on. However, it seems that trick got the job done, because they see the shield around her crack before it shatters! The Witch is panting as she says,

" Curse you riff wrath! Out of all the things that have improved from you two I would never have thought it would be your brains! Blast it, so what!? Your still just a idiot bear and a filthy bird! The likes of you can never stop greatness like me!"

With this Kazooie dives toward her foe as she says,"

Oh yah? Then how do you answer losing to us? Oh that's right, because you suck! Face it hag, you're never going to defeat us!

" As there dive becomes faster Banjo then says,

" She is right! Gruntilda, this will be where we end this once and for all! "

With this Kazooie prepares her powerful Beak Bomb attack, and they dive so fast that the witch can't even aim her hands to fire a counter spell as she says,"

You're not stopping me, I can't be stopped! I am too charming and gorgeous to be, AHH!" This scream is caused by being hit with a powerful blow, and the impact of Kazooie rocketed enhanced beck causes a powerful impact that causes the glass holding the foe's skull to crack, and for her to be rocketed in to the wall! As she has her head bounces around like a pinball and she sees blurs of her foes all around her she then says,"

How can this be happening? After all my plots and pans, and building all of theses weapons, I still can't beat them? This must be a bad dream!"

As her vision stabilizes she sees Ben slashing through another missile not too far from her. And he hears this remark before he turns to her as he says,"

Why you say? Well, for someone as " all together" as you I can list several reasons. But, the biggest one Gruntlida is that you think of yourself far too highly and think of everyone else far too low! But, now it's time you see what power you're messing with!"

With this he challenges his energy in to his hands as he says,

" And now, Shinryukenha!" With this he prepares to fire his custom, most powerful and favorite energy attack! And as Gruntilda sees a massive amount of blue energy forming in the Enji Knights hands she hiccups, however just as it seems like Ben was going to finish her for good right as he is about to fire he turns around and fires the blast!

The reason for this was to counter a mega beam cannon being fired at him , and Ben's energy beam easley overpowers the incoming attack, consumes it, goes right through the chest before it goes on to blasts apart the one behind it entirely till it goes on a little more and blasts a hole in the wall of the massive Witch Dome! As the entire area shakes Ben turns back to the witch and says,"

And that was not my full power witch, so as you can see you're barking up the wrong tree. "

This gets Gruntilda outraged as she flips her head back to being right side up as she says,"

YOU'RE THE ONE BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN, AHH!

" All of a sudden a large chuck of the ceiling that was blown off by Ben's attack collides in to her, and smashes her in to the ground! And to make it even more fitting it's the exact same part of the ground where she was smashed and trapped in to at the end of the original Banjo & Kazooie!

Ben then lands on the ground in front of where the now trapped Gruntlida is, and soon Lacus, Banjo and Kazooie and Hiryuumon all land near him. Seeing the large chuck of metal rattle Banjo chuckles and says,

" Looks like what Bottles always ranted on about is true Kazooie, those that don't watch history are going to repeat it or something like that. "

His bird friend then grins as she points at the moving piece of metal and says,

" That's for sure, types like her are too dumb to remember history. They just remember either being great or being kicked off their self made pestudal and wanting to blast to heck who ever woken their eyes! Oh well, still fun smashing her again. After going through hoops for LOG this has been the most fun I have had in months! And when we return all the stolen gear to him we might get rewarded handsomely!

"Lacus just takes a deep sigh and wipes the dust from the destroyed robots off her shoulder before she says,"

Well, I am just glad this battle seems to be over with quick enough. There has been enough bloody victories lately.

"Hiryuumon then says," Haha, that ugly women sure liked to taunt enough to bash an army! But between you guys, Lacus and the boss we showed her good!"

Kazooie just gives the digimon the evil eye as she says," Way to take part! I noticed you did not do anything! And you are supposed to be this guys partner? "Hiryuumon just laughs nervously as he says," Well, you guys seemed to have it covered so I just thought you guys could take it. "This causes Ben to raise a eyebrow as he says,

" Hiryuumon, you never want to sit out of a fight. What's going on?" Hiryuumon suddenly clutches his stomach in pain as he says,"

Er, if you must know it's embarrassing but I think I ate something odd back at the beach! Ow, can we wrap this up so I can go to the bathroom? "

Banjo then nods as he says," Sounds good to me. Time we find Tooty, Mumbo, and Bottles and get out of this place. Few, hopefully after this beating Gruntilda will learn her lession for good. Huh?"

All of a sudden a massive red light shimmers underneath the metal, before the same old stubborn voice says,

" I learned my lesson bear, and it's to strike hard and fast!"

With this a massive red light blasts through the metal as Gruntilda blasts out and at once puts her hands together and says,"

And now, I win!!" With this she fires a massive red fireball at Banjo at nearly point blank range! With no time to react Banjo and Kazooie barely move as Kazooie says," When could she ever move that fast? Not fair!"

While they are not able to move fast enough to react, Ben is, and in a instant he is in front of them as he says,"

No, your dirty tricks are not going to get you want you want!

" A moment later Ben is hit with the blast and a red explosion rocks the ground! As a shockwave knocks blows Lacus 's hair up she at once gets looks worried as she says,"

No, Ben!"

With this Gruntlida laughs intensely as she says,

" Muhahahaha! Looks like I got a bonus shutting up that know it all kid! Who is the fool now huh? Hey what, no way!

" To her horror she sees the smoke clear, and sees that while around Ben and Banjo there is a small scorched creater, both them and the bear's bud in his backpack are completely unharmed! Ben then just puts his arms down as he says,"

Survey says, it's still you. "Gruntlida leaps back in total shock as she says,"

That was my best spell! You must have taken a whole chapter of spells from that backstabbing book Cheato to get out of that! Just what are you?

"Ben powers up as he points the Star Sword at her and says,"

What am I? It's simple. I am the Enji Knight who was chosen by the celestial ones to weld this sacred blade to save the entire cosmos from the forces of darkness. I am Ben Auro, and it's my destiny to defeat all the forces of evil, even the supreme dark god Chaos Zannacross Necron himself! "

Gruntilda just stares at Ben as she says,"

Wait, your really that super warrior of light who even a demon lord? "

Ben smirks as he says,"

That's right, and I defeated a lot more powerful beings then you. So, it's your move Witch. I hope you're ready, because it might be the last move you make.

" Gruntilda just gets on her feet, before she glares at Ben and looks around before she says,

" So that's how it's going to be then? Find! In that case, I guess I'll

just have to resort to this!"

Everyone braces themselves for anything, however while Ben prepares to attack he is shocked to find that instead of attacking Gruntilda gets on her knees and begs as she says,"

All right I give up! Your way stronger than me Enji Knights and my physical being is all ready been badly mangled! I'll give in quietly; just don't thrash this poor witch anymore!"

This causes everyone to nearly fall over anime style before Banjo then says,

" Are you serious? You're just giving up now? "

His foe continues to beg as she says,"

I can clearly see the difference in power. Even I know when it's a good time to quit! "

Kazooie then looks suspicious as she says," And we are just suppose to believe you will go quietly? No way, this has to be a trap!

"Ben then nods as he says,"

If you really wish to turn yourself in then find by me. However, this better not be a trap. First of all, where is Banjo's sister and the others? "

Gruntilda gets up and points to the left as she says

," My monitor room where I have them all tied up is right over there!

"She then goes to the right, with everyone eying her carefully till she walks over to what seems to just be part of the rock formations. She then sighs before she whacks it, and causes a door to appear out of it! It then opens and the foe enters, and after Ben, Banjo and Lacus look at each other they nod and fallow her. Once they enter they see that Gruntilda seems to have at least partly been telling the truth, for they see a large room full of computers and monitors, but most of all they see in the top center of the chamber a floating cage containing Tooty, Bottles and Mumbo!

Banjo at once is excited to see his sister and says," Tooty! Is it really you!?"

The female bear at once jumps up and says,"

Banjo! You made it! I knew no matter what tricks that old witch had that you would pull through! And who are those guys behind you?"

Kazooie then says,"

Oh these are just some Enji that tagged along for the ride. They were helpful, even if we still did most of the work. "

Bottles then gets up and scratches a itch on his side as he says,

" Somehow I doubt that, you're always taking credit for stuff you did not do Kazooie!"

This angers the bird and she says,"

You want to stay locked up bait breath? Keep pushing it!"

Lacus then looks at Gruntila as she says,"

Speaking of that, if your intentions are true will you please free them now? If you do this your punishment will not be quite as sever.

"With this the villain sighs as she says," Oh if I must. Just a minute.

" She then drags her body over to the right monitor before she starts pressing buttons. Mid way through she turns over to Lacus and chuckles as she says,"

I must say my pretty, you've got quite the figure. You must have some confidence to fight wearing that!"

Lacus just tries not to show any embarrassment as she says,"

Well, it's not that I planned it like this; I just did not have any time to change or anything! "

This gets another burst of laughter from the witch as she says,' I see my dear. Well, nether the less your quite the complete package, having grace, beauty and such power all for one prize!"

Mumbo then takes a look his former student before he realizes something as his eyes widen and he says,

" Wait a second! Mumbo remembers witch pressed different button to lock us in! She up to something!" Ben at once gets tense as he says," What are you doing? "

The witch then laughs madly as she says,"

Me? Oh just switching a few things around, like my body! Hahaha!"

With this she slams the giant red button and in a instant from the ground pops up a giant machine, that at once splits in to fragments and encircles her before they fire blasts of red energy to grab her limbs! A shocked Lacus at once says," What the, what is this? AH!"

The same thing then happens to Grunty as she looks victorious a she says,

" Behold my ultimate plan, my improved body switching machine! While at the start I was going to go through with my original plan to swap bodies with Banjo's dear sister using this Stop 'N' Swap machine and at last be gorgeous once more, after seeing what you can do Enji, I think you're a much better fit! Hope you're good at adapting, because it takes quite a while to get us to being a skull!"

Ben at once charges at her as she says,

" Damn you! You think I'll let you get away with this? That's it, your through? Huh, no!

" Just as he was prepared to run the conniving witch through with the Star Sword he is shocked to see the floor around him all of a sudden burst up like a Venus Fly trap! At once Ben changes his focus to avoid being crushed from the rather large floor panels he sees spikes begin to protrude out of them and at once moves his head to avoid being impaled he at once says,

" No, I can't let this happened to Lacus!"

Hiryuumon at once runs to his friends aid as he says,

" No boss! Hang on ill blast that trap to bits!

" Banjo then nods and says,"

I knew it was too good to be true to think you would ever give up quietly! We won't let you mess with are new friends body! Huh, oh beans!"

As he and Hiryuumon run over a floor panel all of a sudden it glows before wires break out and entangle them both! As they fall to the ground they are both shocked with voltage and Lacus sees this and says,"

No! I, can't let it end this way! "

Gruntilda then says," No point resisting my dear, just give in and you will avoid the pain! Hahaha, I know you're powerful enough to break out of my traps Ben Auro. But, will you be so willing to thrash me when I am inhabiting your girlfriends body? Let's find out!" Ben then begins to power up as he says," No, I can't let this happened to Lacus!

" As he starts to unleash all of his power and push the floors back Banjo sees the machine glowing and says," We are not going to make it in time!"

Kazooie pops out of his backpack as she says,

" Oh man, even I will feel bad seeing that gal have to be in that hag's old body!"

Lacus then says,"

No, I won't let this happen! I won't let you win!"

With this all of a sudden her body begins to glow with light. And Gruntilda notices this as she says,"

What? This is not part of the machine! Is this an unexpected factor? No, no!

" All of a sudden Lacus has holy energy burst out of her, before her entire body glows! While she did this before in her battle with Ravxen, Ben was not present for that occurrence and is shocked as he says,

" What the? Is this power from the Blue Eyes White Dragon? No, it seems different. Lacus, what's going on?"

All of a sudden the machines begin to malfunction as there maker panics and says,"

No, the power is rejecting my body transfer? What is she? AH!"

All of a sudden she is shocked hard as her machine clearly is finding out that whatever Lacus 's power is, it's far too much for her to be effected by the witches machine! She then screams out in pain as she says,

" No! After all of this it can't end like this!

"Banjo then says," I think ending like this is quite fitting! Now Kazooie!"

With this he tries to pull himself up, and Kazooie then shocks everyone by saying,"

All right, time to put this to a end! "

With this the bird shocks everyone by showing she is not in fact bound to the backpack, and fly's out of it! She then at once charges at the machine and says,"

Shows over Gruntilda! "

She then fly's over to the machine and smacks it with her wing whack attack! She then jumps up in the air and fires a volley of Grenade Eggs, and causes the machine to explode!

AT once Lacus is free, and she lands on the ground. Ben sees this and at last blows his trap away and warps to her side as he says,"

Lacus! Are you all right? "Lacus just coughs before smiling and saying," Don't worry Ben, I am fine, and thankfully still me.

" Gruntilda is blown back as she says,"

Rahh!!! I was so close to getting my revenge! And I would have gotten away with it to if it were not for your meddling kids! Huh, ah!"

She then sees a newly freed Banjo charging at her, with his partner in his hands! He then says,"

No matter who was here you were never going to get away with it Gruntilda! Learn once and for all, you're never going to beat us! And now, get lost! "

With this he jumps up, and swirls around till he puts all his strength to swinging his friend like a baseball bat, and hits his archenemy with the full force of their Breegull Bash attack!

This attack hits home, and smashes through the Witch's glass tank, and smacks her skull head right of its robotic body! It slams in to the ceiling with a thud before it lands back on the ground and bounces over to Ben! As one of her eyes falls out with her remaining eye she sees an angry Ben and Hiryuumon glaring at her!

Ben picks her up from the hair as he says,"

While I really don't like backstabbers, it seems at this point you're in no position for any more treachery and to pathetic to kill in cold blood so ill show mercy. Now then, Gruntilda Winkybunion, your under arrest for attempted murder and for the theft and illegal use of property. If you surrender now, and don't resist, what's left of you will be allowed to roll around in a cell till a judge can figure out just the right sentence for you. So, still going to make this even rougher!"

Gruntilda moans in frustration as she says," How could little old me be handed such a cruel fate? Ahhh! It's not fair!

" Banjo and Kazooie both walk over as the bear laughs and says,"

I think it's very fair, as they say, you go down the path you choose, both the ups and downs.

"Kazooie then chuckles as she says," Frankly I think she is getting off to easley. But as long as you Enji can keep her out of our way then it's fine by me.

"Hiryuumon eyes and the bird and says," Wait a second, just what are you doing standing on your own!? I thought you were stuck to the backpack!"

The bird and bear just look at each other before they burst in to laughter and Kazooie then says

," Hahaha, you're nearly as gullible as Banjo here! I can move fine as you just seen! I just like to be comfy, and somehow Banjo's backpack is a nice fit.

"The digimon looks at them and says," I don't know, that seems rather lazy. I mean someone who is too lazy to move on her own is, OW!"

He is quickly shut up when Kazooie smacks him to the ground and says," You're really cursing for a bruising! "Banjo just laughs and says," Its find, I don't mind having a friend close by. After all us being so close to each other has gotten us through some smelly pickles you could say. And I guess the point is, OW!" All of a sudden Banjo is hit hard in head, and

as a lump forms he sees that the one who hit him was Tooty! It seems they were also freed when the machine blew up, and as Banjo rubs his injury he says,

" Tooty? Why? "His sister looks angry and says,

" That's for taking so long for us to see each other again!" Banjo just gets on his knees as he says,"

I am sorry Tooty, I never meant to be away for so long. It's just that ever since Lord of Games made us his mascots for his corporations we had to do whatever he wanted or he once said he would take away are house! Oh" He sees his sister change at once to a kinder tone as she says,

" I don't care, what matters most to me is having my brother back! Oh Banjo, don't worry, I am not mad at you. I knew you were doing it all for me. You really are a great brother. Thank you for saving me and the others.

"Mumbo then walks up and says,

" Bear and Bird did well, for once looked like real heroes. And, you other guys seem rather powerful as well.

"Bottles fixes his glasses as he says," Yes, from what the monitors showed you guys have some impressive skills. But, that's just what I expected from a Enji Knight! Still, even though we got nabbed by Grunty it was not all bad. At least I did not die again, and now we get to meet real heroes! "

Tooty then looks at Ben with excitement as she says,"

That's right! So you really are Ben Auro, the chosen Enji that has the power to save the cosmos!"

Ben just grins as he tries to keep it cool and he says," That's me, just glad I was able to make a difference. Whew, looks like as tense as it got back there we were able to wrap it up quick enough.

Lacus then smiles as she says,"

That's for sure, I am just glad I did not have to switch body's with her. I, don't think I would like it much, if at all. Now then, it seems even with this detour we still have enough time to salvage this little vacation. So, why don't we wrap this up and go to the beach? "

Banjo nods and says," Sounds good to me, a little R&R sounds like something we all need. And with Grunty down for the count I think we can relax just a , huh? What the? "

All of a sudden the entire ceiling explodes! Everyone braces themselves as Kazooie says," Well, looks like we can't catch a break! Bring it on, ill peck the lot of yah!

" Ben nearly gets in to a fighting position again, till he senses familiar power levels and a grin forms on his face as he says,"

Wait a second guys, there is no reason to fear. They are our alleys!" All of a sudden from the smoke a voice says," Is everything all right there Ben?"

Ben sees that it's like he thought Cloud who spoke, and behind him is Terra, James, Collette, and Yuna and many Lylat soldiers! As the spiky haired warrior jumps down he sees the damage in the room, and Ben holding the still weeping head of the trouble maker before he says,"

What's that in your hand Ben? Whoever caused a mess liked voodoo magic?

"Ben chuckle before he throws her head up like a baseball and says," More like the trouble maker herself. Let's just say she kind of fell to pieces.

"James then chuckles and says," Heh, from the commotion we were hearing around this half completed dome we thought you guys were in trouble. However, it seems like you all ready have the situation under control, more or less. Who are these guys?" Lacus points to Banjo and says,

" These are the people who this criminal, the witch named Gruntilda tried to destroy. She capture the one named Banjo's sister Tooty along with his friends Bottles and Mumbo in order to lure him and his friend Kazooie in to this place. It seems she constructed this theme park of evil using stolen gear from the Mony corporation in order to achieve her revenge. Lucky we were able to help them defeat her. " Cloud then looks over and says," I see. So you're Banjo? Ah, so you're the one Lord of Games was talking about.

"Lacus then looks confused as she says," What do you mean? "

Terra looks uncomfortable as she says," When we came to the scene he appeared before us and demanded he came with us to see what was going on from within his property. And then he, oh?" Everyone looks up as they see the being with a golden pong TV for a head float down right in front of everyone and acting like he has been there all along LOG looks at Ben as he says,"

Yes, I wanted to see the damage of my estate and see who was causing a mess right after I saw to the whole Team Plummet situation. Ah, so you were the ones who cleaned this mess up Ben Auro? Nice work. Ah, and so here you are Banjo, and once more your quite behind schedule. And to top it off I don't see your new test ride any were in sight. I foresee a pay cut in your future my incompenty lazy chap. "

Banjo then moans as he says," Please don't take it out of my pay sir, it's not my fault! My sister was captured by my nemesis and I had to rescue her or it would have been deep trouble!"

LOG just shakes his head and says,"

Excuses are not what I want to hear. When you sign a contract it's expected for you to fulfill your role to the letter or be ready to expect the consequences. However," He then turns to the head of Gruntilda as he turns and says," Ah yes, so you thought you could get away with stealing my property? You were even more stupid then I figured Gruntilda. I knew there was a risk you would break out of your sector but I figured you were not this dumb. "

Gruntilda aims her eyeball at LOG as she frowns and says,"

What are you talking about you flashy joker? You're the one who allowed me to go on leave, even with all the weapon I had in my transport!

"Cloud looks at her as he says," Don't try and lie your way out of it. You think we will believe you just waltzed out with your record and were allowed to leave? "

Lord of Games then turns to Cloud and says,"

Well, it's not entirely a fabrication. I did allow her some time off.

"This shocks everyone as Banjo says,

" What! Are you serious? How could you let someone as dangerous as her do as she pleased? "

Kazooie then gets mad and says,"

That's right! What did you think she was going to do with designs for so many weapons? "

Ben then says," You're a gaming company first and front most Lord Of Games, why would you let someone as evil as her to be in any position to endanger others?

"Lord of Games just turns to Ben and says,"

Why, it's simple. I knew she might have caused some harm. But I knew you Enji would be able to stop any potential threat she would have caused to this resort. "

This unsettles everyone as Lacus says,"

Wait, your saying you knew she was going to cause something like this? Excuse me sir, forgive me but it almost sounds like you expected her to cause all of this. "

LOG responds with ," Well, I knew her destination was this world, and I knew she was up to some plot to get revenge on my mascot if that's what you mean.

"This outrages everyone as Banjo looks angry and he says," What? Your saying you were in with Gruntilda in her revenge? Why?"

His responds is,"

You misunderstand Banjo, I was not in with her little plan. I just merely allowed her to go through with it. Because I knew the Enji would help insure she was stopped before she could cause any serious damage.

" James then says," And just how were you so sure we would be here to stop her? If it was not for the need to stop Team Plummet we would not even be on this world. "

LOG then says," Ah, but I knew you would all be here, after all I knew you would not let Team Plummet escape justice. " Cloud then looks at him very seriously as he says,"

Lord of Games, this is no joking matter. Are you saying you knew about Team Plummet's attack in advance? If you were in on it then you're in more trouble then this witch is!"

His responds is," Once more you misunderstand Enji. I had no such alliance with the likes of such low class criminals. I just knew from going over the daily data that many of them would be arriving on my world. In fact, ever since my Pokémon division on their native world reported they were planning to make such a heist. And I suppose you could say they were easy to predict, as soon as the Lylat Fleet made its trip around the moon they attacked as I predicted, but you Enji also acted like I thought you would and but a end to their leader Giovanni before he could cause a stain on this resort. "

This causes Ben to be furious as he runs right in to the CEO's face and says,"

So your saying you planned, and even controlled both the Team Plummet hostage situation and Gruntilda 's plans ? Being aware and not doing anything to stop it is just as bad! What were you thinking?"

LOG rotates his head around to Banjo and says," What do you mean? I did nothing illogical. The heroic success of you Enji over the band of thugs would give this resort a boon in tourist, along with a surplus of sales in my products. And having a hero like you Ben Auro fight this disgruntled lowlife of a employee would either result in another sales pitch or the demise of my current mascot. And looking at the stocks in the market and the latest ratings I can soundly say I would not mind either outcome.

"Kazooie is just about to flip out as she says,"

Are you serious? Your saying you would want us dead just because we don't fit your ratings!? That's it let me at him ill smash his screen! If you were just going to have us and the hag brawl over your ratings then your even worse than Grunty!" Lacus then looks disgusted as she says,

" I must admit your actions are nothing less then disgusting and borderline unlawful Lord of Games!

" The purple robed creature floats up and turns to her as he says,"

I understand someone like you would not grasp my logic Lacus Raystar, however my acts are not evil, just good business. You see, taking something of lesser value and molding it in to something of great profit is something that only a true genius of the art can do. After all, I was able to win control over Banjo's world and making use out of all aspects of its resources and life forms only by going through many painstaking hours of dealing with all the riff raff and finding out who could be most useful in my company. And in the case of Banjo, Gruntilda and those connected to them I thought publicity would be the best use of them. For example, even if people detest my simple virtual sports games and my reality children hologram shows, I flood the market with them till they have no choice but to go with my business plan! "

Ben then says,"

You're nearly as messed up as Weil and the other greedy tycoons of the Zeon Federation! And you're the one who was behind turning Cartoon Network in to a joke!? I hate all of those shows, anyone who thought flooding a channel about cartoons and flooding it with lame reality shows is clearly insane!

"LOG turns to him and says,"

Really now, no need for that kind of behavior. Your role Ben Auro is to stop evil, and you do that role quite well. However I must ask you don't interfere in matters you cannot hope to understand. For you see, a warrior has no place in the world of business. Now then, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, Bottles, as soon as the paper work is done you will return to headcourters where I will reassign you all. "

This causes Ben to grab LOG as he says,"

I may never be a business master or hope to understand how all the CEO's like you think. But I do know what is right and what is not, and this is not!"

Cloud then nods and says,"

Lord of games, I think Senator Landau will have something to say with you being so causal about so many lives being threatened.

" LOG then says,"

Your logic is faulty. While he is the repsentive of this planet he answers to me. In the end Enji, I am in the group who decides how things are done in this cosmos.

" Mumbo Jumbo then gets really angry as he says,"

Mumbo does not like screen head talking like this! Mumbo does not like having him and his friend's life's threatened for some data! Mumbo thinks Lord of Games is a big whimsy washing jerk!"

LOG turns to Mumbo and says,

" Oh please, as if I care what some pathetic shaman thinks.

" Mumbo clearly has had it as he takes out his wand and says,"

You think Mumbo is nothing but a pathetic joke? That's it, Mumbo will show you he is no joke!"

With this he at once fires a blast from his wand, and a nervous Ben at once backs of just as LOG is hit! Everyone is shocked as LOG begins to glow and shutter as he says,

" Ugly savage, what did you, AH!!"

All of a sudden his body begins to shake and ripple, before a flash blinds the area! When the light fades Ben is shocked to see in the Lord of Games place is what appears to be a dishwasher, with a purple cape and the same TV antenna that LOG had! Lacus in amazement says," What, what happened to him? "

Kazooie then bursts in to laugher as she says,"

Nice one Mumbo! It's been a while since you did some transforming but I have to admit you still got it!"

Mumbo then blows out the smoke on his wand as he says," Humba Wumba may have practiced more, but this shaman knows his stuff. Mumbo thinks this blowhard looks better this way anyway."

Hiryuumon chuckles as he says,"

Your right he does! Haha, now he can wash the hot air he blows out! "

It seems even after being transformed LOG still can move and everyone sees the washer jump up and down as it says,"

Oh this is not expectable at all! You will pay dearly for this you dimwitted shaman! Enji, arrest theses buffoons at once! Huh, what are you doing?

"He sees Cloud standing right tin front of him as he says,"

Lord of Games, from what you told us in your arrogance, it seems you clearly over the years lost sight of just what is right. You're under arrest. "

This causes Tooty to get excited as she says," All right! Now my brother won't have to be under this jerk's orders anymore! Maybe are entire planet can be free as well!

"Lacus then smiles and says," I hope so, it seems clear that Lord of Games was mistreating your world. And if we want this war to have a end that was worth the battles, then we must make sure everyone comes out of this better then when they started. "

Gruntilda then coughs and says," Speaking of that. Since LOG was using me as well does this mean I get a second chance?

"Ben rolls his eyes and says," Are you kidding? Your still a evil witch that tried to kill Banjo, cause havoc and steal Lacus 's body! I don't think so. "

The villain sighs and says,"

Bah, ill beat the system yet! I'll get Mingella and Blobbelda to bail me out and be back! You will see, you just wait till, AH!

" With this Ben throws the head in to a safe two Lylat Solders brought to shut her up as he sighs and says,"

Good grief, some people just don't give up. "

Lacus giggles as she says,"

True, but while sometimes it can be a pain, other times its something to admire. I admire your stubbornness Ben, your desire to never give up on your dreams as been what inspired me to fight to by fullest sometimes. "A flustered Ben responds with,"

Lacus, thank you. Whew, looks like we have everything at last wrapped up here. To bad are vacation seems to be wrapped up along with it.

"Terra then smiles and says," Not quite. Even if Lord of Games is soon to be under arrest, your vacations still stands. And I believe you still have the rest of the day left. "

Cloud nods as he says," That's right, the sun stands for a long time on this world Ben. Might as well make the most of it and relax the rest of the time.

"Ben grins and says," Sounds good to me. Well guys, ready to have some fun in the sun?

" Banjo grins and says," Ah, sounds good to me!

"With this the Enji go on to clean up the mess that had unfolded within the Witch Dome. With Gruntilda and Lord of Games both taken in to custody at last all the ones with evil intent on the world of Peda are out of the picture, and Ben and pals can at last do what they intended to do and enjoy their time off, with a few more friends to enjoy it with!

* * *

We now turn to just a few hours later, and are heroes are back on the beach. However now they are joined by their fellow Enji, along with Banjo and his pals! Not only are they there, but the bear's other friends like Humba Wumba, King Jingaling and his Jinjo servants, and Bottles brother the militaristic Jamjars!

Ben has been able to enjoy the last few hours of daylight, and playing with Lacus nearly the entire time made it one of his best days in months, if not all year!

At the moment Cloud, who is off duty and had joined his team is chatting with Jamjars, who was just going over the last paper work and at the moment Cloud sings his signature on the last forum he needs to sigh and says,

" All right, with this it seems everyone is in line to be transported to Neo Arcadia. Anything I am missing?

"The mole with the sunglasses says, "

No sir! All matters for the day seem to be settled sir! Is there anything you need sir?"

Cloud just sits down on the beach chair and says," If there is nothing else then the only thing I want is to go through the rest of the day in peace. If anyone else calls tell them I will get to them in the morning. Dismissed.

" With this Jamjars salutes him and he says,"

Thank you sir! Keep up the good work Captain Strife! And if you may tell my idiot brother to do some laps for being an idiot!

"With that he opens the silo he used to get to the beach and prepares to jump in to it, only for it to close early and for him to collide right in to it! As he falls to the ground he opens the silo again and slides in to it, and quickly grabbing his hat before he leaves.

Cloud then chuckles as he looks at the waves, and sees Ben and Lacus playing around in the waves as Hiryuumon is building a sand castle and James is reading a book before he chuckles and says,"

Well, this was not what I expected. But, it's good that things did not get, to messy. After everything, Ben's still going through his feelings. But, it seems that as long as Lacus, and the rest of us show Ben we are there for him, I know he will be all right. Be strong Ben, I know it's a huge burden on your shoulders, but I know you have the strength to bare it. "

As he watches Ben jump over a wave all of a sudden Banjo and Kazooie come over to and Kazooie then says,"

What's the matter kid? You can fight evil demons and killer robots but you can handle waves? "

Ben just laughs and says,"

Hey, I don't mind getting wet, it's just that I don't like swallowing salt water! That stuff can mess you up if you drink too much you know. And, since I can't afford to get sick I have in insure I stay in top shape to, AH! "

All of a sudden a choppy wave burst up and consumes Ben! As are hero gurgles up he sees the being responsible was what appears to be a humanoid hippo riding a wave racer, and it's in fact another friend of Banjo's testing out his new ride Captain Blubber! The former hack of a pirate waves as he says,

" Good evening lab lubbers! Looks like we got a beauty of a sunset! Ah, waves ahoy!

" As the large fellow goes off to the distance Lacus sees Ben spitting out the salt water as she says,"

What's wrong Ben, going to let a little thing like that ruin your day?"

Ben just grins as he says," Nah, if thieves, crazy witches and a slimy CEO can't run my day then a misguided hippo won't be able to either.

"Lacus then says," Glad to hear it. But seriously, are you feeling any better Ben? I know Max's death will never be something you can forget. But, I hope it's not as painful as it use to be. "Ben then looks down as he says,"

Well, it still hurts. But, yah I do feel a little better. I'll never stop searching for the guy who killed him. But, for now I don't mind having things to distract me. Lacus, thank you.

"Lacus looks embarrassed and says," What are you thanking me for? I, did not to anything. "

Ben just puts his hand on her shoulder, and says,"

But you did Lacus. You, everyone has been here for me. And, I know that I have real friends that I can count on. And, whenever I am with you Lacus, things always seem better.

"Lacus, seeing Ben, and for the first time in a while seeing how handsome he can be, just blushes as she says

,' Oh Ben, don't be silly. I am your friend, of course I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better. "

Ben and Lacus then look close at each other, and for a moment it looks like they are getting close, before all of a sudden Hiryuumon tackles Ben! As Ben falls flat faced in to the sand Hiryuumon laughs and says," Hey boss, you never went after me in tag? Forget we were playing?"

Ben just slowly turns to the digmon and says,"

Hiryuumon, ever know when it's a good time to give me some, GUH!"

Before he can finish Banjo, with Kazooie on him body slams the duo, imprinting Ben deeper in the sand as he says,

" He is right it's no fun if you're just sitting around!

" Kazooie then laughs and says,"

Every moment should be worth spent, so don't just lumber around like your all ready dead! Live a little!

"Ben just at once pushes them all off him and cracks his neck as he says,"

Find, if you want me to play tag, then get ready! "

He then dashes after them and they all run. Seeing Ben chase after them causes Lacus to smile as she says,"

Ben, I know you will pull through, we all will. Even with all the obstacles we have to still confront. As long as we stick by each other, I know we can pull through. I know this, because I believe in you. And what is more, I know that no matter what, I can count on you. Yes, while I admit at first I thought your kind heart might not have been strong enough to handle being a Enji. I now know for sure you have the resolve to confront what ever stands in your way. And, ill be sure to stand by you as you walk down your path.

" Well, it looks like for once Ben and pals were able to end a mission without any major twist. Gruntilda and the disgruntled Lord Of games may have had their plans stopped in their tracks, but they were still only light weights in evil compared to the major threats that are looming in the cosmos! Ben may have gotten the time off he needed, but will he be rested enough to confront his next much more serious challenge?

To find out tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Let's see, to make this short, Ben and Lacus are at the Neo Arcadia Robot museum to celebrate galactic robotics day. The Maverick Hunters, King Atem and even Ben's mother are there as well. Things are going well enough, till robots are going berserk! The source of this seems to be the appearance of an old foe of X and Zero, Dynamo. However, what's odder then that is his partner, an old foe who seems to be from the shadows of the two's past,

the robot that was the rival of the orginal Megaman named _Bass!_

His arrival seems to for one purpose, to cause both Axl and Zero to embrace there true nature! What do I mean by this? Sorry, but that's for next time. Yes, big things are in store as a figure whos ambtions for revenge has been centriues in the making at last emerges from ths shadows so tune in next time for

Chapter _**115: Gossip of the Ghosts of the Past! Forte of Vengeance**_!

I know this was not the most action packed way to start off Ben's part in volume three, especially for those of you that are for some reason starting this volume without reading the others. But, don't worry, the next arc will be overflowing with action. And if you're a Megaman fan you will love it even more. Like Always, thanks for the reviews and hope to see more. Till next time!


	6. C 115:Gospel from the Ghosts of Vengence

_**Chapter 115: Gospel from Ghosts of the Past! Forte of Vengeance! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was finding that even his vacations were hectic when he Lacus and Hiryuumon went in to the closed down sector of the El Ecstasy resort, the Witch Dome in order to help their new friend Banjo and Kazooie try and find Banjo's sister Tooty. However, while they had there doubts from the start the hero's soon found that their suspicions were well founded when as they went in they found out the whole thing was a trap set by the bear and bird's persistent foe the witch Gruntilda

! It seems the old hag at put together her ultimate trap for her long time pests and with the stolen machines she took during her time as an "indentured servant" to Lord of Games to stack the odds in her favor! However while her world of pain was indeed a formidable arsenal, her fatal flaw was not counting on them bringing guesses!

And while she had heard stories of the powers of the Enji Knights before, she was horrified to see just how much power they had! While she threw everything from a revved up version of Banjo's friend Mumbo Jumbo's cyborg imposer Mingy Jinjo, to various robotic horrors, to even another one of her odd quiz shows, none of this could stop the forces of good to her dismay! When she was forced to see just how out matched her magic was against Ben and Lacus she shocked everyone by giving up! While it seemed like the Witch's surrender was for real when she leaded them to where she had imprisoned Bottles Tooty and the real Mumbo, Lacus found out the hard way it was just another last ditch trap of hers!

Using the Stop N Swop machine she had planned to use on Tooty the vile hag was going to use it on Ben's child hood friend to take her body as her own and leave Lacus stuck being a skull floating in a robotic body! However not realizing just how much mysterious and different magical powers Lacus welded was her last mistake as the machine backfired, and with one last attack Gruntilda was reduced to a skull once more!

The skull realized at last she was finished and surrender just as Cloud, James, Terra and the others arrived! However it seems not all was accosted for, when to everyone's shock Lord Of games reveled that he not only did not take Gruntilda 's leave from his company seriously, but he also let Team Plummet take their hostages!

It seems LOG was so focused on obtaining his business results that he could care less about manipulating the Enji to put on a show to make good publicity for him! While he did not see any wrong doing in his actions, the Enji Banjo and his friends clearly did and after going through a few changes the CEO soon fallowed Gruntlida and the Team Plummet members to jail to face his crimes.

In the end, even after the day's unexpected turn Ben was able to salvage the rest of his time off to get the relaxation he needed. And most of all, he and Lacus seem to be getting closer by the day and with Brad no longer looming over her shoulder Ben's deepest dream, to have Lacus love him, seems to becoming closer to a reality. However, while Ben got it easy this round, all of his true enemies like the Zeon Federation and the Zannacross Empire are not just going to go away. Ben may have been able to mostly get over the pain he felt over Max's cruel death, but he will need to be sure he is able to perform his best for the ever increasing deadly challenges awaiting him that will decide the fate of the entire cosmos!

* * *

Just what are theses challenges you might ask? Well, only one way to find out, and that's to begin today's chapter so everyone ready? Lets a go! Today's chapter begins around a day after the last one ended. The Enji having sadly run out of time for their vacation had to say good bye to the near paradise planet of Peda and the grateful citizens of El Estacey.

However Ben did not return empty handed even counting his much needed if brief relaxation. While even after being freed from the "employee" of Lord Of Games he still had to his home world with Kazooie Tooty Mumbo and the others to help get things back in order.

At least with LOG's recent revelations, and his true name being Stuart Wata, he was at once fired and the Mony corporation's new management under chief game designers Shigeru Miyamoto and Hironobu Sakaguchi have insured the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji that they would insure that the Mony corporation would never stoop to such lowly practices again! However Banjo did give Ben a token of his appreaction by giving Ben what appears to be a prized possession in his world, a golden Jigsaw piece! He also gave Ben a giant ice key and the last car/plane/boat/ whatever kind of vehicle LOG gave him but the owner of the Star Sword was not sure what use either of those things were and just took them so he could give them to someone in the Enji order that would be able to make use of them.

In fact, we now turn to are hero just as the ship he and his friends used to get back home, the ever upgrading Neo-Highwind spaceship under the command of Cloud's friend Cid Highwind. Ben is looking in bewilderment at the giant sword sized ice key as he feels the ship beginning to descend through the capital planet of Cornelia's atmosphere and as he walks to the exit sector as he says,

" I kind of get that vehicle's importance, but why would he randomly give me a key?

It's cool that the ice seems to be powerful enough to not melt, especially since Banjo told me he had this for ten years! Still, if he could never have figured out what it opened I don't know what use I'll be able to make out of it." Hiryuumon and James are on his sides and his digimon buddy shrugs as he says,"

Maybe he just wanted to get rid of it? I would if it was hogging up freezer space for so many years.

" James chuckles as he says," Heh, no need to make such a big deal out of it Ben.

If you don't want to use it as a nice wall addition then you can always give it to someone else. I am sure someone in the order will want to at least do research on it. Even that bizarre contraception of a ride might be of value to some of the guys who are car buffs. Hehe, Cid even made a comment on it when we were loading it. If you want to get it of your shoulders fast you better talk to him before the other Cid's become aware of it. Otherwise you might get in to a lethal bidding war. "

Ben just chuckles as he hears the bell like noise that says the ship is preparing to dock as he goes out to the nearby window and says,

" Haha, oh I don't want to be involved in one of those. Still, you are right James. One thing you can say for sure about the head quarters of the Holy order of the Enji Knights, you will never find yourself not finding at least something related to what you're aiming for.

"With this he and his friends look out to see an ideal view of Ben and all other Enji Knights' current home, Hallowed Bastion. Despite its abnormal name the massive castle lodged in-between the capital planets mountains still is one of the most impressive sights in the cosmos, even if it's still being under repairs.

Ben is relieved to see the damage to the castle that it suffered from the attacks of the Titan's Special Forces under the command of the treacherous son of the Grand Master of the Enji Kira Myers, along with the damage he caused himself through his psychotic alternate personality of evil Darth Idious, have almost been completely repaired. He then takes a deep breath as he says,"

Whew, glad to see even with all the special agriculture it's nearly back to looking good as new. Glad to see that King Atem wanted to show everyone that the Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom were still on good terms even after the whole order 66 fiasco by repairing damages post haste. Still, I have to make sure this place never suffers this kind of damages again. Or at the very least, by my hands.

" James just pats Ben on the back as he says,"

Don't worry, all of us want to protect are homes, and no matter how desperate are opponents are we just can't afford to let them win. Anyway, let's get going, Cloud, Lacus and the others are waiting for us and I believe Grand Master Myers is waiting for us at the hanger.

"Ben nods and says," Ah, then I would hate to keep everyone waiting. Let's go. "

With this Ben does as he says, and a minute or so he is with his friends just as the ship's docking bridge is extending. Cloud notices that his squad has just arrived as he says,"

Well Ben, looks like you made it here just in time. What's wrong, eat something to fast?

"Ben laughs nervously as he says,"

Oh you know me, when I see a good meal I tend to eat faster than I can swallow. Although that's only really for dessert haha."

Cloud just nods and says,"

Its fine, normally landings are no big deal after all. It's just that Master Myers is waiting for us.

"Ben nods as he says,"

So I heard, is something wrong?"

He then hears Lacus say,

" Don't be so tense Ben, he just wants to thank us for a job well done. After all, we did set out to stop one bad guys plot and ending up thwarting three.

"Ben turns around to see his friend with her team and winks before he tries to look slick and says,"

But of course. After all, a hero's aim is to meet higher then expectations whenever possible. Er, right?"

Lacus and the others giggle as she just goes over to Ben and says,"

Oh Ben, even when you're trying to act cool your lack of confidence shows. "

Ben just looks embarrassed as he says," It's that obvious?

" Lacus responds with,"

It's ok; you don't need to emulate anyone, just be yourself.

"Ben smiles and says,"

Thanks Lacus. Your right, after this short but sweet vacation made I feel good about myself again. Ah, I wonder how everyone is doing? Well, guess I know who to ask first.

"With this Ben and the others exit the ship and step foot on the castle. At once sees a man standing in the center of the extension plank.

Ben knows the man dressed in formal gold and blue battle armor. Attached to his armor vie a fancy sheath is a powerful and large blade called the Primus sword. He is a man that is possibly nearly a hundred years old and yet still is more fit then most men can ever hope to achieve. He is the Grand Master of the Enji Knights and one of its founders,

Rodimus Myers! Seeing his fellow warriors of light walk forward in one peace causes the man to smile warmly and when Ben and the others are within hearing distance he says

," Ah, it's always nice to see ones friends returned from a trip unharmed.

" Ben smiles back to the man who he sees and respects more than his real father before he says,"

Hello Master Myers, thanks for coming to great us. Er, I hope you being here is not the arrival of bad news. "

Myers laughs and says,"

Not at all Ben, I was just in the area that's all so no need to be anxious. I hear your mission had a few unexpected bumps in the road."

Hiryuumon then laughs and says,"

Yah, but it will take more than a surprise attack from a bodiless witch with a bunch of powered up toys to take down the likes of us! "

Ben nods as he says,

" And in the end it turned out to be a plus even if it did not seem like it at first. After all I managed to met a new friend, save him from a trap from his archenemy, and free his world from being imprisoned by a deluded CEO in the process! And since I managed to somehow get some time left for vacation I guess the mission was completed with interest!"

Lacus giggles as she says,"

That's quite a way to spin it Ben. However, don't try and pass of what I did as your own work. If you think I'll let you get away with taking credit for my work you have another thing coming! Remember, if you let your ego swell your head to much its easier to lose it! "

Ben at once panics and says,"

Er no wait Lacus I would never do that I just, huh?

" He sees Lacus smiling as she says,

" I am just kidding Ben, you don't have to everything to heart. "

Myers laughs as he says,

" Hahaha, it seems you still have ways to go in your training when in comes to the realm of women Ben. But, in other terms, it does disturb me that even someone like the president of a corporation based on entertainment could have such twisted values. It would seem this war is truly brining out the true soul of everyone in this cosmos. But, it's also proof of how we must have the fortitude to be forever diligent to insure all life can one day be free. "

Ben and the others nod as he says,

" Don't worry, after everything that we have lost, it just means we have to win even more!

" Cloud then says,"

Speaking about being vignette, what's the status on are adversaries?"

Myers turns to him and says,"

The galactic situation is calm, for now. Since Weil's big plan backfired and his ultimate weapon has been revealed he has been un-normally quite behind the borders of the Zeon Federation. However, there is no doubt that he is up to something. And as for the Zannacross Empire, well they have made some minor strikes against some worlds to no doubt deal out swift retribution for the death of Xiza.

However, we have been able to match their advances and keep them at bay. However, there has been reports that numerous powerful and ruthless new beings have been sighted launching assaults on the Zannacross Empires command.

In fact Ezan, Squall and the others have just reported in to report they have defected a Zannacross Fleet and will return shortly.

But they nearly lost their mission due to what reports said was a extremely powerful and insane clown. Still, it worries me.

No doubt the ruination of their plan to use Halo to unleash a galactic massacre and break the seal on Chaos Zannacross Necron will cause them to resort to even more brutal and unpredictable plots.

Maybe these new sighted servants are part of their retribution. "

Ben then says,

" Maybe so, but I'll make sure we are ready. After all, it's my destiny to be ready, and I won't fail the promises I made to insure I complete it, no matter what.

"James nods and says,"

None of us intend to lose this war Ben. Don't worry, despite what you think you don't have to pull all the weight by yourself."

Lacus then walks over to Ben and says,"

That's right Ben, don't ever forget that you're not alone. Even if you are the one chosen by the celestial ones, by Cosmos herself, we will fight with you to the end. After all, that's what friend do right?"

Ben looks in to Lacus 's eyes and sees her honestly showing through her eyes as he says,

" Thanks Lacus. Don't worry, by now I know I am not alone. "

Myers then says," Haha, what she says is true Ben. Whenever the darkness of despair creeps in to your heart just remember all of the people who believe in you.

"As Ben nods he then looks at everyone and says,"

With that, I see no further reason to keep you all from your business. Just check in tomorrow after lunch for the daily report and that will be all. Ah yes but I did forget something. Lacus, can I talk to you about something?

"Lacus flicks her hair back as she says," Is something wrong Grand Master?

"Myers just says,

" Not at all, I just thought you could help be go over the details of a report if you don't mind.

"Lacus nods and says,"

Of course."

Myers then says," Good, then with that your all dismissed. "

With this Myers turns away and goes to the elevator. Lacus then turns to Ben and says,

Well, I better hurry up and get this over with."

Terra then says,"

I hope it's nothing serious Lacus, what kind of report does he have in mind?"

Lacus just shrugs and says," Oh its most likely one of the last mission we went on or something. Well Ben, everyone, looks like I'll be seeing you later.

"Ben smiles and says,"

Good luck Lacus, hope it does not drag the fun out of the rest of the day.

"Lacus giggles again as she says,

" Oh I am sure it's nothing to big, just more things that need to be taken care of. Don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon enough. See you later guys, have a good night Ben

!" With that she waves and at once dashes of in the direction of the Grand Master.

"Hiryuumon then says,"

Well, guess there is no point standing around here. Ah, I have a good idea? "

Ben looks at the dragon as he says,"

Let me guess, it involves eating and lots of it right? Geeze, as if your breakfast was not massive enough. But, I do believe it's the day where dessert is always a special, so why not. Let me just unpack my stuff and see if Moz is around. Ah, I wonder if any of the others guys are around? With all that's going on its hard to have the right timing lately

. "All of a sudden he hears a bunch of male voices chucking before he hears someone say,

" True, but if your luck is going strong the timing just might be in your favor!"

Ben turns around and sees that several of his friends in the Enji Order have just stepped out of the parallel elevator!

Ben sees among the group his comrades and friends Lloyd Irvine, Luke Fon Fabre, Luenth, Guy Cecil, Vivi, Kyle Dunamis, Genis Sage, and even the new comer Yuri Lowell!

Ben waves to them all as he says," Ah hey everyone! What's up?

"Luke then says," Same as you I guess. We just got back from stopping Zeon forces under the command of General M'Quve and fleet commander Glemy Toto from taking control of another space coneloy

. " Yuri chuckles as he says,"

It was easy, theses arrogant Zeon troops rely too much on their machines. And while a few of them pack a punch they can't stand up to our resolve! Hahah, even Flynn would not forgive those sorry excuses for commandeers. Cowards, ran at the first sight of the Enji. I hate that so many times the people calling the shots are the ones that have no right to be there. "

Luenth then chuckles and says

," You did well Yuri, er, thought you could have held back a little. Still, in the end it's rescuing the hostages that counts.

"Ben then says," Looks like we all managed to get are missions done right.

"Lloyd then chuckles and says,

" Maybe, but it seems like you got the best reward for getting yours done Ben. "

Collette giggles a she says,"

Er, I kind of called Lloyd on the way back and told him everything.

"Kyle then whistles as he says,"

Whew, nearly a whole weekend at the esteemed El Ecstasy resort! My dad was there two years ago apparently. He was in love with the place so much it took both my mother and Aunt Lilith giving it everything they got to drag him back home. My aunt even had to use her ultimate frying pan attack to seal the deal! Still, from what we heard you guys had a blast.

"Ben then looks confident as he says,"

Well, I can't deny that even with the unexpected guests the end result was still a nice one. "

Vivi two then says,"

Well of course, because you got to have so much fun in the sun with Lacus right? I was talking with him just a hour ago and when I told him were you were he nearly had a heart attack! Haha, he was on another mission with Ezan and I guess the thought of him being stuck with him in some world that is nearly totally in sub zero temperature while you're having fun made his tail coil.

"Ben then laughs as he says,"

What can I say? I guess it was just luck of the drawl. "

Guy then chuckles as he says,

" And most of all it seems you having such quality time with Lacus must have made your day.

"Ben just turns red as he says,"

Well, yah it did. She is even more of a volleyball ace then I remember, and the whole day was much more fun with her around.

"Genis then chuckles a she says," Ah, but most of all she must have looked rather great in a bathing suit. What was it like?"

Ben then looks up as he says,"

Well, despite how strong she is she still managed to pull off looking great and her, hey wait a second! I am not going in to details like this!"

Luke then says," Hahah, oh well. Still, you must be glad that Brad is finally out of the picture. For a while we figured she would never break up with him but I am glad to be proven wrong on that.

Seems even she could not overlook just how many flaws that muscle head has, and that's just putting it nicely!

" Ben smiles as he says,"

Believe me, I think I can say that out of everyone outside her parents I am so glad she finally saw Brad for the brainless ruthless selfish jerk that he is. It's so great being able to talk to each other without any tension in the way.

"Luke then looks amused as he says,"

Well, if it's really going that well Ben, then when are you going to make the next step?"

Ben at once takes a step back in shock as he says,

" What, what are you talking about? You mean ask her to be my girlfriend? "

James chuckles as he says," It's pointless to deny to use just how strong your feelings are for her Ben, not after being your teammate and friend for so long. Now that Brad's finally not an issue why not go all the way?"

Ben just tries to mask his anxiousness on the subject as he says,

"Well, it's not that simple James. Its true Lacus has broken up with Brad and that we are closer than ever. However, even so I don't want to rush things too fast. After all, I don't want Lacus to think I am being aggressive. The last thing I want is for her is to think I am just an opportunist or something, because that could ruin everything. Oh? Hey what's so funny?

"He is shocked and annoyed to see the majority of his friends laughing as he feels James pat him on the shoulder as he says,"

I know Larxene and all your other girl trauma's in the past have really wrecked your confidence in these kinds of things Ben. But still, if you want anything to happen, more than anything you have to believe you have what it takes to get Lacus to love you. Lacus, knows you more than anyone.

But if you want her to return your feelings in my opinion I think you have to show her you're able to insure her your ready for it. Trust me on this Ben, what finally got me and Kate to officially become a couple was her seeing that she could trust me, in all areas. Basically it comes down to you showing you have what it takes for her to put her trust in you."

Ben just puts his head on his shoulder as he says,"

Yah, well, the situation between me and Lacus is not quite like yours James. "

Cloud then says,"

Even so, you know Lacus is the women you love with all your heart right?"

Ben looks embarrassed before he says,"

No doubt, I feel something with Lacus that I feel with no one else. If, if only I could put it in to the right way.

" Cloud then says," As long as you know you have those feelings it's a start. Just remember Ben, if you hesitate forever you will be trapped forever. While you should not rush things, you should not wait till it's too late either.

"Genis nods as he says,"

He is right Ben, if you don't hurry you might just lose her again! In fact I remember hearing Zelos saying now that Brad's no longer with her he can put his eye on her again. "

This at once upsets Ben as he says,"

Zelos? No way, he has his eyes on every women! I won't let him harasses Lacus with his charades! That's it, your all right, I should act soon and just get it over with. Because when it comes down to it, there is no other women I rather be with then Lacus Raystar. And, even while for so long thanks to Brad it seemed like that was nothing but a hopeless dream. As Max said, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality, and I will make sure this dream becomes a reality!"

Lloyd then says,

" That's the sprit Ben! Heh, you know I remember Emil and Marta said they got the same motto from Richter long ago. Bah, not about to get off track now though. And you should be confident about yourself Ben.

After all I am not ashamed to admit that despite the difference between us in are combat experience, by now your nearly most of our equals, maybe just a little bit more thanks to the Star Sword. And even if Lacus was still with Brad, it would be a doomed relationship for sure since it seems there is a good chance not only is Brad going to be kicked out of the Enji, but be kicked right in to a maximum security prison!

" Hiryuumon then says,"

They are right boss! No offense to Lacus but you have become a famous hero throughout the universe while Brad's just some bozo! If she could love him it should be a cinch for her to love a childhood pal like you right?

"Ben laughs at this and looks in to the setting sun as he says," Haha, when you put it that way then it seems easy enough. Whew, I am glad that she is finally over Brad though. No matter what I could never figure what she could see in a thug like him. Oh well, all that matters is that she finally sees him for what he is. All right, enough worrying, and more eating before I do some brief training before calling it a night.

" Yuri chuckles and says," I know you don't want to become a dulled sword Ben, but are you really worried about getting out of focus when your all ready so powerful? Haha, whatever, in that case I am going to train harder to!" As Ben and his friends then go there separate ways Ben's mind becomes locked on figuring out wherever or not to try and advance the next step with Lacus. However, little does he realize, that Lacus is not quite totally done with Brad as he has thought! And to get what I mean we now change are views to her! Little did anyone know but Master Myers asking Lacus to help him was not just some mere paper work, it was to get questions out of her former boyfriend!

* * *

And with this we turn to Lacus just as she has taken one of the castles elevators to emerge on the highest tower of Hallowed Bastion, and as she steps on to a large white bridge with many fancy marble statues she sees in front of her eyes her destination, the massive white tower Where the Enji keep the highest level threats contained so they can interrogate and contain hostels, Sekkisek prison tower!

It seems the true reason that Master Myers asked for the young women's help in getting Brad to talk. You would think someone in Brad's position would try and do whatever he could to get out of his situation. However, Brad was never one to fallow logic, and that's why for around two weeks now he has not answered any of the Enji Masters or the others questions and has either just mouthed of to them or causes a near toddler level temper tantrum to get everyone to back off! And that is why Myers is hoping that Lacus can get him to be more cooperative. As Lacus comes to the base of the tower she hears loud clanging noises before she sees to people step out.

They are twins that originate from the world of Cecil Harvey and the village of mages named Mysida. The male of the twins is a man in his teens with brown hair in a mushroom like set up. He is named Palom and he is one of the best masters of Black Magic in the entire Enji Order!

To his side is a woman with long pinkish red hair tied up in a pony tail and wearing a white and red outfit.

She is Palom's twin sister Porom. She is just as powerful in white magic as her brother is in black magic, and the only one who seems to know how to truly keep him in line!

Porom at once smiles at the sight of Lacus and says,

" Good day Lacus. Nice to see you."

Lacus smiles back and says," Hello Porom, it's nice to see you as well. I see you two are on patrol duty?

" Porom nods as she says," Yes, us Tidus and Capitan Kratos Auron have been the ones on duty today to get something out of Brad. But, I am ashamed to admit are attempts have been less then successful.

" Her brother snorts as he says," That's putting it nice for him being about being as polite as a wild bull or a deranged Behemoth! Nah, scratch that they are not being as crazed as he is!

Good thing he is sealed in just about the best cell in the cosmos or he would have torn through ten normal prison departments by now! Man, it's like talking to a freaking Gorilla! OW!"

He grasps his head in pain after his sister whacked him for his remark as she looks fiercely at him as he says,

" Watch it! Remember she dated him for years!

" Palom just moans as he says,"

But he is! Seriously Lacus was he this way in, er, never mind it's not worth it.

"Lacus just sighs and says,"

It's ok, I know Brad can be hard to deal with. I use to have thought I knew the true Brad beneath his very rough exterior. However, after all this time, I wonder if that was just a fantasy I wanted to believe.

Even I can't condone his recent behavior. No matter how much he detested Max for looking down on him, I can never forgive him for treating Max's death as he did. And now his behavior has become totally unacceptable. And that's why no matter how close we use to be, I cannot just let his behavior, like those ruthless underground fight clubs of his slip by.

" Palom then chuckles and says,"

Good to hear, but maybe it would be a good idea to pretend just a little that's not the case. Because speaking of that we need to get out of him just how long and how many of theses illegal bouts, or more like shows of him pummeling the poor suckers for cash he has done while he has been in the order. If you can at least get him to spill out that and whatever behavior he has been up to we will be much obliged.

"Lacus nods and says,"

Leave it to me, I'll do what I can to get him to come straight.

"With this the two steps aside as Porom says,"

Remember Lacus, no matter what words he says, be strong."

Lacus winks as she says,

" Don't worry, it was my choice to break up with him and he has to expect that. I won't just be persuaded to change my mind over a few words. "

With that she enters the tower and begins to walk up the spiral staircase that leads to the confinement cell itself. As she walks up she can hear lots of banging and cursing and she sighs before she says,"

Brad, I know you always hated to bend a inch to the authority, but this is absurd. If you would just be a little more open, if you would just show a little more respect, then none of this would have had to happen. Sigh, I knew you were spiteful of everyone stronger then you, and seeing Ben Ezan and I progress so much really got you mad.

But, I did not truly see just how threatened you were by Ben when you showed you had contempt even for his cousin merely because Max was stronger. I guess you were really always that petty. Still, it's a shame because if you were. No, I won't go back now. "

With this she has arrived at the containment cell itself. Inside she sees a blank wide white room that is empty besides two chairs. She sees two men in the room. One is a man that while looks in his thirties in fact is thousands of years old. He has red hair and has blue and black armor.

He is Lloyd's father and a former elite member of the order of Cruxis named Kratos Aurion. To his side is a much younger man in his twenties that has blond hair and tan skin. He is wearing a yellow shirt and baggy black pants. He is an ace at the sport of Blitz Ball and is a good warrior to boot.

He is Tidus, the man who is in love with Yuna, hails from the world of Spira, and once was a friend of Brad's.

Tidus sees Lacus enter and says,'

Yo Lacus! Glad to see you made it!"

Kratos turns to her and nods before he says,"

Yes, we have pretty much exhausted are list of resources at this point beyond using physical force. And since we are warriors of justice that's not a option, and I think he might liked if we did that anyway. No matter what, he refuses to admit to anything.

" Lacus then sighs as she says,"

Does he understand just how serious the situation is?

"All of a sudden she hears a male voice chuckle as the voice says,"

The question is doll, do any of you stiffs realize how serious the situation is? Of course you don't, you only want to see what all other people that are part of the system want, a clean and tight presentation of what fits their lame stale ideals!

"Lacus turns around and sees behind a wall of bars made of the strongest metal and enhanced with energy is her former boyfriend. At the moment he is enwrapped in a special straight jacket and he nearly looks like Hannibal Lecter! He is a very muscular man, his hair is shaved like a crew cut formation, and his black eyes at the moment look wild like a animal! He is a man who excels in brute force, and has so much raw power that he can just blow through the most powerful of magical assaults like its nothing!

He is a crude man who seems to fallow his instincts, especially the violent and brutal ones. For a long time Lacus was in love with this man, till even she saw him for what he is.

He is **_Brad Fowltror_**, the disgraced Genji, ( which is a rookie level Enji), who at last exhausted the patience his squad leader Sabin Fargo and the Masters had for him when he blew a great chance to capture the Zeon leader Weil Zabi for his selfish desire to take all the glory himself! Lacus sees Brad laugh at the sight of his former girlfriend before he stands up, even with the heavy chains bolted to his legs and walks to the edge of his cell before saying

," Well Lacus, what are you doing here? Did you finally realize just what you were missing out? I knew after spending enough time with Benny boy and his do gooder chumps you would come to your senses and come crawling back begging for a second chance!

"Lacus rolls her eyes and says,"

You really seemed to distort what I told you Brad. And more than anything you really should take a better tone if you want me or anyone else to raise there opinion of you again!"

Brad just chuckles and says,"

Say what you what doll, but you know you like the rough talk. So, if you're not here to get back together with me that means they Masters have become so desperate they are using you as there pawn to try and get me to spill my guts?"

Lacus sighs as she says,"

They are not using me, I agreed to help them. I want you to come clean Brad, it's the only way we can all move on.

"Brad just looks serious as he says,

" Moving on, to what? People keep talking about changing, but no matter what they end up turning back in to who they really are. I don't buy all that psyche babble, in the end you are who you are. People who try and deny who they are and put on little masks to hide it are just fooling themselves.

I know who I am, and I don't give a damn who has a problem with it! Even if the whole universe wants me to play by their rules they can stick there rules and laws and shove it! An't matter who has a beef with how I do things, no one is going to stop Brad Fowltror, the Unstoppable Juggernaught!

" Tidus just looks annoyed as he walks over and says,"

Dude, give it up with that all ready. I am not a guy who likes just flowing with the system either. But your just using that as a excuse to blame someone when you don't get what you want, and you want a lot! "

Lacus just looks at Brad and says," Brad, don't you care about anything other than yourself?"

Brad then looks serious as he says,"

You know the answer to that Lacus. You are, you're more important to me then everyone in the freaking Lylat Kingdom!"

Tidus then gets annoyed as he says,

" Just great Brad, and I was trying to believe we were at least something. This is your problem, you just expect whatever you want to expect!

"Lacus then looks sad as she says,"

He is right, you say you love me Brad, but do you really love me? More and more it just seems like I was your prized possession and anyone else that was close to me was a threat to you.

"Brad just looks defensive as he says,"

Of course I am protective, a man has to show who his women is! Come on, your twisting things I was just protecting you from all the guys after you!

You know with your family status and your special powers you're the target for everyone who wants power. But they can't have you, you're my girl! I won't let that Star loser get away with turning you against me!"

This gets Lacus mad as she says,

" There you go again, always blaming Ben for everything!"

Brad looks furious as he bangs his head against the wall as he says,"

It is his fault! Everything was find between us! But then this childhood wuss of yours had to crawl out of the gutter that he came from, by luck found some special sword of the angels, and warped your mind! Just because he defeated a bunch of weaklings hiding behind tricks like Xehamaru and Xiza everyone thinks he is some big hero now! HA, the one that's going to save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness?

Ben Auro is just a lucky punk who is too weak to ever have true strength! Him having his little mental breakdown proved he was weak, but you soft hearted idiots rewarded him, and it made you soft Lacus!"

Lacus then looks stern as she says,

" I had enough of you talking down to Ben like that! You don't know anything about true strength Brad! Its true Ben is not the best at expressing his emotions, even now he can still be a little of beat. But I realized those things are minor compared to his strengths. And, he has proven to be someone who is truly kind, and while he has his flaws I know I can trust him. I believe he has the strength to truly save the universe! "

Brad laughs sarcastically as he says,"

Yah that's great and all, if it was not you all just being caught up in a dreamers delusions! No matter how strong he becomes, he is still a weak hearted loser who depends on others for his strength. On his own he is nothing, and not to mention he is a bore to boot! Seriously, you really want to hang out with such a dull idiot? You really think someone like him can protect you?"

Lacus looks defiant as she says,"

I don't need to be protected by anyone, but even so I know I can count on Ben. You look down on all of Ben's achievements but what have you done? Nothing but brutally beat down everyone in your path! Your carless bloodthirsty fighting style nearly always causes innocents to suffer as well. And it also causes needless complications to the missions. In fact, I think it's like what Master Myers said. If you were just a little more caring, then maybe Max would still be alive right now.

"Brad rolls his eyes as he says,

" Now I see why you have been all upset, your minds out of whack because he died. Well, like it or not Lacus someone who had as many enemies as him had it coming! I still don't get why you care so much for that traitor. "

This upsets Lacus and Kratos steps forward looking like he is containing his disgust as he says,

" I would choose my words better if I were you Brad. Max did turn on the Enji Knights, but it was only because of the true cruel betrayal of Kira and Xiza's manipulation's that Max had to be denounced as a criminal. He paid the ultimate sacrifice doing what he could to expose the truth to injustice and protecting his cousin. Your boundless ignorance has worn out everyone's patience Brad. If you will not admit to your crimes then we will just freeze you in Carbonite."

Brad spits on the ground as he says,"

Yah right, like that will stop me. None of your tricks can really put me away, I am the most powerful fighter in the cosmos and I won't be denied my rightful glory!

" Lacus then says," Enough Brad, you fail to see how serious this is but this is very serious! Now, time to get right to the point. Brad, if you want to not be seen as an unforgivable battle hungry man, just admit your crimes. Please, for me, just admit everything you have done."

Brad looks coy as he says," For you doll? Anything, but the problem is I have nothing to hide so your just all using me as a scapegoat to forget how much you all suck!

" Lacus then says," Give it up Brad! They all know about your illegal underground matches like in the Power Club!

"Brad grins as he says,"

You all clam to know I was there, but you have any proof that I was there? NO, you don't otherwise we would not be having this little chat right? HAhaha, you do gooders are all the same, powerless to make any real acts because of the boundaries of such laws and rules!

"Lacus then says,"

I was there Brad, remember? Your sorry excuse for dates clearly did not impress me as you thought they did. And, if I must, ill testify to make sure justice is brought.

"Brad whistles as he says,"

Justice, order, all just lies created by weaklings to hide the natural order! In the end you can build up a society all you want, in the end its going to fall in time anyway.

Only thing you can count on is yourself! That's why I don't waste time on such little nice ideals that are only there for confronting weaklings who need something to make them forget how worthless there life's are! In the end the ends justify the means, and the ones with the power make the rules! And that's all the more reason I should be the top dog, I climbed my way with nothing but my own gifted raw power! "

Lacus then sighs as she turns around and says,"

So you say. Well, that pretty much makes you a anarchist but as long as you're not related to that Juggernaught project. "

Brad nearly flips out as he says,"

Come on Lacus that's not even funny! You know there is no way I am linked to that freaky science experiment that Xiza was working on! I mean how the hell could I have been on some lab in Irazos when my parents were dirt poor in a different galaxy and were just about ready to kill each other?

"Lacus then turns back to him and says,"

You are right, there is no logical way you can be connected to the Juggernaught project that Max and his friend Bacchus were trying to uncover. Still, I am just proving a point on how you make things more difficult than they have to be if you just were not so ready to attack.

" Brad grins as he says," I am who I am, I don't pull any punches and that's that! So Lacus, any more things you want me to make up?"

Lacus just looks annoyed as she walks back and says,"

Yes, one more thing. Brad, tell me, tell me that you did not kill Max. You were not there when he died. And while both Kira and Ravxen seemed to be the likely suspect, both of them denied it and neither of them are ones that would not want to take credit for something like that.

"Brad gets annoyed as he stands up and his face turns red as he says,"

Quite trying to make me the bad guy! I admit I hated Max's guts but even I am not stupid enough to have killed him. I mean come on, you know me Lacus! I like settling face to face like a man, not hide behind like a worthless coward and snipe someone! After all those idiots trying to think they can one up me and breaking them to keep my title and get the prize money you think I did not want to bash Max in a fight to prove my point?

"Lacus just looks down as she says,"

Your right, the way Max died was to uncharacteristic of you for it to make any sense. You have proved your point Brad, and also proven how bad a liar you are.

"Brad raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What are you talking about girl? "

Tidus just sighs as he says,

" Lacus got you to admit first handed you were taking part in all those illegal fights you were denying! Way to blow it man. "

Brad just turns red as he says," NO wait, you got it all wrong! "

Kratos then says," I think we got it just right. Brad, this is it."

Brad at once screams out in anger as his veins and eyes budged and he says,

" Another one of all of your damn tricks! And Lacus, you truly have become corrupted by them!"

Lacus sighs as she says,

" Sorry Brad, but doing what is right is not being corrupted. I am sorry it has to come to this."

Brad then looks livid as he says,"

So now you're sorry doll? Oh no, you're not nearly sorry, but you will be!

" With this his energy begins to burst, before he unleashes so much power that he shatters the straight jacket! All of his muscles begin to increase as his size doubles before Kratos says,"

Damn it, the cell was reducing his power! How can he still have so much energy stored up still?"

Brad laughs as he begins to rise his power even more he says,"

Don't you get it? No matter how much you press down on me, you still will never contain my power! Time I teach you all that nothing can contain me!

" he then goes to smash his way out of the cell, but the energy barrier just bounces the force of his punch back at him, and causes a cracking sound to be heard!

Kratos just looks at him and says,"

Its useless, you won't bash your way out of this cell Brad. The barriers were customized for you. All the force you unleash will be reflected back at your body!"

Brad just looks even more demented as he says,"

More of your damn tricks! Can't any of you fight like real men? The Enji Knights can't even stop me! Ill smash anyone who will, AH!!"

All of a sudden through the glass Lacus hears a loud noise, but it's even worse where Brad is!

The cell's sonic disruptors seem to hit Brad where his massive power can't defend, his ears! At once he falls back to the ground as countless energy bars pour out of the room and constraining Brad. Falling down with a thud he screams in defiance and Lacus says," Brad, it seems you really will never change."

Kratos turns to Lacus and says,

" You don't have to stay any longer if you wish. Now that we got him to admit his lies, now the next stage will begin shortly. I am afraid it will likely involve a prison built just for him."

Tidus then looks at her and says," He is right Lacus, no need to have to deal with all of this stuff any longer. "

Lacus smiles and says," Thank you. Yes, I can see that there is clearly nothing for me here. Good buy Brad."

She begins to walk out as Brad glares at her and says,"

You think we are done Lacus doll? Don't count on it. Ben may have your head in the clouds but believe me soon you're going to have to face the ugly truth about how reality works! We are both monsters gal, freaks of nature that the world will never expect! We are both fated to be together! Believe me girl, you WILL regret doing this! All that matters is how painful it is going to be when you find out the truth! "

Lacus is at the doorway as she turns one last time and seeing Brad grinning psychotically as she says,

" No, I only regret not seeing the truth sooner. "

With this Lacus leaves the room and as the door slides shut and two more close around it she sighs as she takes a short cut by just jumping out the window and flying to her dorm with her magical energy and she says,"

The way Brad acts it's like he has a plan to get back on me. But, I think he will have bigger problems to worry about soon enough. And, even if he does have something, I just will face it when the time comes. No matter what, I know I can't go back to the way it was in High School. Brad may have prevented me from becoming a social outcast thanks to the dragon outburst. But, even if he was there for me back then, things have changed now.

Ben may not have Brad's confidence, but he is the kindest guy I know. And, after everything that has happened to him, I know he is a true friend. And that's why, after all the pain he has gone through I will be there for him, no matter what happens. Still, I am glad that that last mission seemed to help Ben feel better. It gives me hope that this war can not only end, but end with things being all right. Or at least, I hope so. Now, I think I'll get some dinner.

"

* * *

With this Lacus fly's back to her room with hopes of having a peaceful evening. However, while she is glad that Ben is finally able to sleep well again, she has no idea that one of his friends is not nearly as stable! And with that it's my cue to at last shift views to one of Ben's alleys! Yes, and with this we turn to a place far away from Hallowed Bastion. For now the location is unknown but all we know is that where ever it is its dark. The undefined person is walking in the darkness and is not even sure why he is here or why he is walking. We don't know the man's identity just yet but this person is getting frustrated at the darkness as he says,

" What the hell is this? All of this makes no sense, where am I? Bah enough of this, if there is no way out ill make a way out!

"The man punches the wall, and it creates a large enough spark to show he punched a mirror! And with this we can see that this person is a man in powerful red armor with long blond hair in a ponytail. On his shoulder pads and on the helmet covering his head are red Z symbols. On his helmet is a blue crystal and on his chest are two similar gems. He is armed with a powerful beam saber that emits green cutting power that is called the Z saber.

He may look barley twenty put the fact is he has been alive for at least two hundred years! This man is in fact not a organic begin, but is a robot. However he is no normal robot, he is the SA class Maverick Hunter **_Zero_**!

Zero, having even fought death off more than once does not fear much, and even being in a room of total darkness does not get him to sweet. However the situation does make him get annoyed as he has his hand transform in to his powerful Z buster as he charges up energy and says,

" Bah, this is ridiculous I don't even remember how I got here! If this is some trick by Sigma or the other Zannacross goons then it's not funny! Hey! Whoever is playing this lame prank I am all ready sick of this so show yourself before I blast you out! Huh, what the? "

As the light caused from his charging blaster he sees the mirror again, and is shocked to see his reflection taking a different shape! He sees his mirror image forming a sinister grin as his color is turning a darker shade of red and his eyes are turning even redder! As the reflection forms a sinister grin it says,"

Why are you so upset Zero? This is something you created!"

Zero back steps before he activates his Z Saber and he says,"

What is your game?

"His responds is," Game? This is no game, this is the true reflection of your heart! Hahah, you have been clouded by delusions, so clouded you forgotten your true nature! Just wake up and see what you are really like!" All of a sudden a flash of light blinds Zero and he says,"

What the? You think your tricks scare me? You're a minute away from being scrapped so you might want to be serious! Huh, what the?

" He sees all of a sudden the lights are on in the room and he can now see clearly, and what he sees is a room filled with destroyed robots! Shocked at this he says,

" What? How did I not, uh? No it can't be!"

He is horrified to see what is red fuel, the closest thing to robot blood on his hands! He then hears his reflection chuckle as he says,"

Why do you deny your true nature Zero? You are meant to bring judgment to unworthy life forms, not be there savior!"

An angry Zero turns around as he charges at his evil reflection and he says,"

Shut up! Don't act like you know me! Huh, what the?

"He is shocked to see that just as he is about to impale the mirror the darker doppelganger of him vanishes! However in its place is a women that is dressed in a red and blue dress like outfit.

She is Iris, the women Replod that was the closeting women to Zero's heart, and someone he unwillingly killed in battle. Zero is shocked to see Iris as he says,"

Iris? How did you get here? No, you have been dead for so long, this has to be a nightmare?

"Iris looks angry as she says,

" Zero, do you remember me after all of this time? Do you remember how you killed me right after you crushed my dreams of having a utopia just for Replods? I looked up to you but I know now you're a heartless demon who only desires to fight and destroy everything in front of him!"

This hits home and Zero staggers back before he says

," That's not true Iris! I never wanted you to get hurt! Huh, what now?"

He sees her image flicker, before it turns in to a much larger figure! This is a man in a red and white colonel outfit with a yellow energy sword. He is the second in command of the original replod military force Repliforce that goes by the name of Colonel! The taller man chuckles as he says,

" Don't think you can smudge the facts Zero, you killed my sister just as you killed me! If you did not destroy me my sister would not have gone mad trying to avenge me on Final Weapon! !

" Zero then gets mad as he says,"

Don't try and shift the blame Colonel! If you the General and the rest of Repliforce had just not been so stubborn after the Sky Lagoon tragedy no one would have had to die!"

The reflection of his former opponent points his saber at Zero as he says,

" Maybe, but if you and Megaman X truly wanted to save the brave solders of Repliforce then why did you not defy your leaders more? Because we were too great a threat that had to be stopped at once?

HA! Face it Zero, you wanted to destroy me, you wanted to delete us! After all, when it comes down to it you Maverick Hunters don't care about justice or honor, you just value fighting and destruction! "

Zero then charges at the mirror with his Z saber as he says,"

I had enough! Your nothing but a illusion, you won't be able to mess with me!"

With this he slashes the mirror in half and it shatters. However at once he hears a new sinister older voice chuckle before it says,

" Its useless to deny your true nature Zero. All your doing by holding yourself back is prolonging your suffering!

" Zero then turns around and says,"

Even for Sigma, this is rather complex. Heh, I get it now, you're trying to use me to become your pawn again! Well it's not going to work, I know who I am! Huh? "He sees two beams of light before two figures stand before him! One is a being covered in blue armor with a red jewel emblem in to the helmet on his head.

He is the Legendary Maverick Hunter, the successor to the blue bomber, and the template of all other Replods are based on!

The first robot that could think for himself and truly have free well, along with supposedly having unlimited potential, he is the masterpiece of the genius creator of modern robots Doctor Thomas Light,

he is Zero's best friend _Megaman X_!

To his side is a being that looks like he is a teenager.

He is covered in black and white armor and a helmet with a blue circle like gem in it is covering most of the red hair on his head. In his hands he has two unique pistols. He is in fact a proto type of the next generation replod 's that were able to transform in to any other replod in their data banks and were used for the Jakob project until there production was canceled for fear of their instability. A being who can transform in to others and was once a member of the Red Alert Syndicate,

his name is **_Ax_**l!

Zero is shocked to see both of them here and he says,"

Axl, X? When did you guys get here? Do you know what is going on? AH!"

All of a sudden he feels like he is being stunned as he falls to the ground in pain!

X then says," I know what is going on Zero, I know how to end all of these pointless conflicts. The only way for the deaths to end, is for the cause of this cycle of war to be terminated! And, it's you Zero! "Z

ero then gets annoyed as he struggles to get on his feet before he says,"

What are you talking about X? Huh, what is this?"

All of a sudden he sees more mirrors appear all over him. He sees Iris and Colonel in them, along with other friends he has lost over his and X's long years of battle.

Some of them are Gate, a misguide researcher and friend of X and Zero's top navigator Alia who found Zero's DNA and went mad before reviving Sigma once more.

Another is R, a leader of the resistance that fought against the Maverick Epsilon's rebellion in Giga City before he was killed by the true evil master of the rebellion Colonel Redpis.

Zero also sees other people from his past, and even people he swears he has never seen before like a young girl with blond hair in a pony tail and what appears to be a red robot with a helmet with shades and a scarf!

Axl then says," All of this pain is because of you Zero! As long as you fight it there will be even more suffering!

"Zero then says," That's not true! I decide my own destiny! Huh, AH!"

He grasps his head in pain and says,

" This pain, this feeling! This has to be another one of those nightmares! But it's been for so long, why have they returned now? Huh?

"He sees a giant blazing W appear on the wall behind everyone, and a man steps out of it! The man is hiding in the shadows and all Zero can make out of him is that he has a large mustache. However Zero remembers having dreams of this man before and the mustached man says,"

Zero, you cannot fight fate; you are merely delaying the inevitable! You are my master creation, the most powerful robot in the entire universe! Zero, you are only truly the god of destruction! It is your true purpose, and the more you fight it the more you will suffer! Now, stop this charade and become your true self at last, and kill your true target, Mega man X!"

Zero then lunges at the man as he says,"

Never! X is my friend, and I will never betray him for some old hallucination who thinks he knows me inside and out! Now go away! AH!"

He is about to reach the man before he feels heavy all of a sudden and falls flat on the ground! The man snickers as he says,"

Ah, but I DO know you inside and out Zero! For I am the one who built you! Soon, very soon, Zero Requiem will arrive! And then everything will become clear to you my god of destruction! Hahahah, it would be a good idea to not resist any more, I would hate to have to totally erase your memory. But, my plans will not be stopped by anyone, not even you! I have waited for revenge for so long, and I'll make even you see Zero, that my genius excels all! Soon, soon everyone will see who is truly distended to rule all! Ah, sleep well my masterpiece, soon you and everyone else will witness the true ultimate perfection! We will be meeting soon hahahaha!"

With this he extends his hand to grasp Zero's head. And Zero responds with,"

No, I won't let you decide who I am! Ill, huh? What the?"

All of a sudden Zero stands up, and sees he is in an entirely deferent area! He looks down and sees he was standing in a recovery capsule that him and most other robots use to recharge their energy before he sees the Lylat insignia on the wall in front of him and sighs as he says,"

Ah, so it was another dream. Still, it's been a while since I had that dream. Damn it, who is this guy that's always popping up saying he is my creator? All theses blasted years and I still have no clue! I don't really care who created me, but it would be nice to resolve the issue once and for all. That guy X always finds in those capsules that give him his armors, that Doctor Light.

For a long time everyone like Doctor Cain just assumed they were prerecorded messages. But, when I found one he acted like he knew me ! If I could only find another one of those capsules, but X has been over the entire planet by now. If only I could, huh? What is it, who is there? "

He then hears footsteps' charging in till he sees two figures enter, and to his relief he sees its X and Axl, and presumably the real ones! At once he sees Axl look anxious as he says,

" What are you doing Zero? How can you be the one slacking and sleeping late? Signas is going to go off again!

"Zero just grunts in annoyance as he leaps out of the recovery capsule as he says,"

What is it? Another attack?"

X just chuckles as he says," You must have really been in a deep dream again Zero. Heh, no for once it's not another attack. However, it's something that's just as important. Even if lives are not on the line for once we can't afford to be late to this.

"Zero just looks annoyed as he says

," What are you talking about X?

" Axl chuckles as he says,"

Did you scramble your memory banks or something Zero? Don't you remember we are going to get rewards at the museum of robots today? And that its national robot day, and that we are honorable guests?

"Zero just shrugs as he says,"

Must have slipped my mind.

"X responds with," We have been busy lately, but even so it is nice to be commended for are work. While normally I don't care about rewards, it is nice to think that maybe we can evolve past are differences and mistakes and truly create a utopia. "

Zero chuckles as he says," It's good to see that even after all of these years you're still stubborn enough to believe in such things X. All right ill take this medal. When is it again?"

* * *

The answer to Zero's question comes two days later to when Ben got back home, and we fast forward to a few hours later.

(Zero's nightmare in fact also happened two days after Ben and Lacus returned.) And with this are views now change once more, to the Neo Arcadia national historic museum of robots! This building was created after the Maverick Wars died down to both go over the history of that bloody rebellion, and to celebrate all forms of artificial intelligence with metal bodies! And every year a day is taken to celebrate the progress of robotic life! And this year a special set of awards are to be handed out by King Atem himself to X Zero and Axl to reward them for all the long years they fought for peace and a stable society!

While this is a peaceful joyous event and there is no true leads of possible attacks, like the old saying goes, better safe than sorry. And that is why several Enji squads are assigned to watch over the heavy media saturated event. And it just happens to be that once more both Lacus and Ben's squads were assigned to watch over the event!

And this is why we now turn to Ben and Lacus, both in their Enji uniforms watching over the admissions hall to insure no crazy idiot tries to literally blow open the event ! It's been an hour since they have went to their posts and the biggest event so far were Ben and Lacus helping a child find his mother. At the moment Ben is staring at a replica of a antique robot that was one of the first land reclamation robots. Little does he know that as he stares at the centuries old inactive red and yellow muscular robot with a large square jaw mouth. he is in fact looking at one of the original robot masters,

**DRN-004 **Guts Man !

Lacus looks over and sees Ben looking Guts Man, or at least his replica right in his eye before she looks curious and leans over before saying," What are you looking at Ben? Trying to see if he will tell his history? You have to press the button on his platform to learn his history. "

Ben chuckles as he says,"

No I all ready heard it five times now. I am just trying to figure out how something as awkwardly designed as this could have been of any use. From what I heard it was little more than a walking bulldozer that was just as likely to crash in to the other side! I mean look at these things!"

He points to the robot to the left of him. The white robot with a red head and scissors on its head that was the first land reclamation robot, DRN-003 Cut man!

Ben points to it and says,"

I mean, how would this guy be useful? Wouldn't it be easier to have a saw on its head or something?

" Lacus giggles as she says,

" Oh you know, they have to start somewhere. It's because of the basics robots like this that we were able to branch off in to the much more advanced inorganic beings like Realian 's. "

Ben grins as he looks down on the base floor and sees the leader of the Neo Repliforce walk in, the powerful large red and blue armored Optimus Prime before he nods and says,"

I'll give you that one Lacus, everything has to start somewhere. Still, it's funny how sometimes you have no idea how a path will evolve till we get there.

" Lacus looks curiosity at Ben as she says

," What is it Ben? Are you feeling sad? Is it about Max again?"

Ben smiles before he says," Nah, not this time Lacus. I was just realizing how long it's been since this war has started. When I first set out to join the Enji Knights I never would have in my wildest dreams thought things would have turned out like this. To be honest sometimes I am shocked I am still alive. "

Lacus pats Ben on the shoulder as she says,"

I never thought I would be in several battles that were to decide the fate of all mankind to, but even in the face of pure evil we managed to survive. I guess there are several factors involved, but I like to think its because we were able to work together. In essence all of us were able to rally together to overcome are enemies wrath. It may be a simple spin on it, but I like to believe the power of friendship is not just powerful in stories. "

Ben smiles as he says,

" No, I know after all we have been through Lacus that the power of bounds are a very substantial and powerful thing. When my anger, sadness, and other dark emotions consumed me and allowed Darth Idious to take control it was because I saw that I still had friends that were not going to give up on me, like you Lacus.

"Lacus blushes a little as she says,' Well, you know. We are friends after all, and I did promise Max I would watch after you."

Ben, attempting to see if he can elevate the situation moves a little closer as he says," And you have kept that promise Lacus. Even while being Brad's boyfriend, in the end you still stuck by me and refused to bend to Brad's will and throw me away. And that's why, Lacus, I ." Lacus responds with," Is something wrong Ben?"

He says," No, it's just that. After everything we have been through Lacus I just wanted to, "

Before he can finish all of a sudden a voice yells out," BOSS!!"

This startles the duo, and they turn to the left to see the one who yelled was Hiryuumon! Hungry as always Ben's digimon partner went to the basement section to get lunch for everyone. However the digimon could not have had worse timing and Ben's eye gets sharp as he says,"

Hiryuumon, I see you brought lunch, even faster than I thought. Your timing is always so, irregular. "

The dragon dashes forward carrying a tray of food as he says,"

Well, I was hungry, and I figured you were all hungry to so I came here as fast as I, AH!"

With this he trips over something and the Enji pair hastily avoid getting there outfits dirty as the majority of there supposed lunch goes over the balcony and on the ground! As Ben hears a splat and several people yelling out in shock Ben nearly forms a anime sweet drop as he says,"

Hiryuumon, way to blow it. How could you lose your footing like that? "

His responds is a nervous chuckle as he hears," Er, sorry boss. I must have tripped over something. Hey, there it is! Watch were you are going buster!"

He points angrily to a yellow hard hat with a green cross on it. At first Lacus thinks it's just a

ropped garment, till she sees feet move up!

Seeing a small robotic head bob up till it walks over to the Guts Man statue and take out some tools before Lacus giggles and says,

" That's hardly someone to have a grudge over Hiryuumon, Te he!"

Ben nods and says,

" She is right, that's just a simple Met drone. These little guys just do basic janitorial work, and have been around for centuries! Sigh, and now you let something like that mess up are lunch! Now ill have to wait till after the big speech, and its suppose to be a long ceremony."

Hiryuumon panics as he says,"

Don't worry boss ill say the food was bad and be back in a jiffy!" With that he runs back of and before he is out of sight Lacus says,"

Don't lie, just say you tripped that's all! Sigh, well, life's full of unexpected events. I suppose you just have to not trip over them haha. Oh right, what was it you were going to say again Ben?"

Ben gulps before he says,"

Let's see, ah that's right. Lacus, you and I have been friends for a long time. I know there was a gap in the time we hanged out, but your still my first real and closest friend. And, I was just thinking. That, maybe since we have come to a understanding of each other than just maybe we could, huh? What the, Hiryuumon why do you keep, huh? Whoa!"

He is annoyed when he feels someone tapping his shoulder just as he is about to ask Lacus if she would think about becoming his girlfriend, but when he turns around instead of seeing Hiryuumon,

he sees a women with long brown hair in her forties, that just happens to be his mother!

At once he sees his mother smiles as she waves and says,

" Hello there Ben, how are you doing sweet heart?"

Ben jumps back in shock as he says

," What the? Mother? How did, when did you get here?"

His mother giggles as she says

," Now son, I know I don't come to big events often, but I am disappointed to see you think I could never come to something like this. Ah, is that Lacus? Hello dear, it's good to see you looking well."

Lacus nods and says,"

Hello miss Auro, it's good to see you again. How did you get in to the Robot Museum today?"

Ben's mother points to a older women starting at the Guts man display along with Concrete Man to his right before she says,"

Remember are neighbor Eleanor dear? She had connections and was going to go with her dear friend mister Roberson; till she found out he was having an affair with her niece.

Er, anyway she had an extra ticket so here we are! I did want to be able to see King Atem up close once in my life. I never imaged I run in to you and Lacus though son!

"Ben laughs as he says

," Oh you know, it just happened that her and my squad's new mission was to insure nothing bad happened today. Don't worry; there is nothing up, just better safe than sorry. Ah, to be honest with all the military and people like the Maverick Hunters here it seems like we are just over kill. To be honest I feel like I have gotten enough of a break, and feel better used if I were sent in to action again."

This causes his mother to worry as she says,"

Don't say that son! This is an important duty as well! Why, just seeing you her makes me smile. I was worried when you joined the Enji Knights, but I am so glad it turned out better than I ever wondered. Still, even if you are becoming the legendary hero that's going to save the cosmos from ultimate darkness, you're still my only son. And especially after what happened to Max, I still worry about you every second you're not in my sight."

This embarrasses Ben as he sees Lacus giggle before he says,"

Mom, cut it out, your making me look lame, and in front of Lacus no less!

"Lacus just keeps laughing as she says," Oh I don't mind, I think it's sweet.

"Ben's mother then says,"

Ah, this reminds me of old times when you to use to play around after school. It is nice to see you two are friends even as Enji Knights. Ben does not have many of his old friends from that time left, not since Rick, and now Max died. Oh Ben always did talk about how much he liked you Lacus. "This gets Ben to panic as he says,

" Cut it out Mom! You're going to give Lacus the wrong idea!

"The responds is," But it's true son, remember how when Lacus you were so upset you cried for a week and that after you got better you swore you would find her again and marry her? Find then son, just what is Lacus to you?"

An amused Lacus then looks Ben in the eye and says,"

I never heard that story Ben. Well, just what do you think of me?"

Ben turns bright red before he walks back before he sees his back is literally to the wall and he laughs nervously as he says,"

Well, you know you're one of my best friends right? I mean, well, you know. I guess, what I am trying to say is, oh?

" He hears a dinging sound before he sees everyone walking forward and a voice from above says,

" Attention everyone, King Atem will be beginning the ceremony in one minute. Please head to your designated positions.

"Ben begins to sweet as he laughs nervously and says," Well mom, it's the king and all, can't keep him waiting right? I'll talk to you afterwords so see you there! "With this he dashes off in a flash before his mother giggles and says," Honestly, no matter how strong that boy gets his confidence still just won't go up. Please forgive him Lacus, Ben's always been hard expression his feelings.

" Lacus smiles as she says," Oh don't worry Miss Auro, I know how Ben works by now and I don't mind. I think I have just about mastered how to decipher his actions hehe. "

Ben's mom nods and says,"

Glad to hear it. If I can't watch over him it's good to know he has one guarding angel watching over him. And while I know it's not an easy job, no matter how powerful he gets please watch over him. No matter what he says he still has a fragile side.

"Lacus looks serious as she says," Don't worry, I all readymade my last promise to Max be that I would watch over him. And, as his friend I don't plan on failing that.

"Ben's mother nods and says," I am grateful to hear that. AH, then just one more thing I have to ask. Ben made sure to mention several times the last time he called that you broke up with that Brad Fowltror fellow. I won't try and understand your tastes Lacus, but now that you're no longer dating him I can ask this without repercussions Tell me, just what do you feel for Ben? Don't worry, no matter what I won't hold it against you. I am just curious."

Lacus turns beet red as she looks embarrassed and says,"

What I, truly think of Ben? Er, well, I don't know. I mean, well. Er, I should get going now, I have to report in and stuff. See you later Miss Auro!

" With this she dashes out of the area and when she is gone Ben's mom sighs as she says,

" Sigh, those two are more alike than they are willing to admit. But, I think that's why they relate so much. I do hope that Ben can get some luck, as long as he can get his head straight. After all he has been through, he deserves some happiness. You hear that god? Don't screw my son over or ill never let you hear the end of it! Ah, I should get going. Oh where did you go Eleanor?

"As Ben's mother looks for her friend so she can get set, we now turn to where Ben is!

* * *

At the moment he is trying to find Hiryuumon as he still tries to contain his flustered feelings on the subject he just narrowly avoided he thinks to himself as he dashes through a corridor and says,"

Whew, that was close. Sigh, I wanted to kind of bring up that exact subject, but not like that! Good grief, first Hiryuumon, them my mom, it's like fate itself wants to screw me over in to the singles bin. Still, even if fate is my opponent I won't lose! I will make sure I get Lacus to see my true feelings, as soon as I can show them at a good time! Still, I think it would be better if I waited till I am not rushed to bring up that subject. Ah, for now I'll just find Hiryuumon and get to the chamber. Hey is that him? No, it's just some dog. Hey, no pets are allowed in here! Hey boy, lose your master? Huh, is that a dog?

" He was about to run in to the nearest elevator till he sees that what is in his path indeed looks like a canine. However, it's no normal dog; it looks more like a wolf that seems to be covered in a purple armored plating! Ben can see what ever this wolf is its not friendly because as soon as it sees Ben it growls! Ben, not sure if its friend or foe just tries to look friendly as he says,

" Easy, nice doggy. Er, looks like you could be another one of this museums stock holders exotic pets. Well, in that case come on let's find your master. Hey! "

He sees the being ready to snarl at him before he runs off. Ben just shrugs as he says,"

Meh, being a guide to pets was not one of my duties today. Huh, I am not sure but that weird dog before. Now that I think of it, wasn't that the pet that the subcommittee member Albert Yurive had? Does that mean he is here? Well, it could be just a confidence. Meh, I'll think about it later, it's almost starting!" With this Ben dashes off, however, little does he know that last occurrence was more important then he thought, and that purple wolf was not just a random mean dog!

* * *

For now we turn are view to that very dog, who has just jumped out of the third floor window of the Robotics Museum!

This dog shows it's very mobile as it leaps from the building to building before a block later it climbs right to the top of a skyscraper, where someone is waiting for him! This man is concealing his features with a brown cloak, but we can see he has a unique black helmet with yellow fin like ear things and a blue crystal on his forehead. As the dog gets in front of him he chuckles as he says,"

Ah, your early Treble. Good boy. Now then, there is no more time for delays. Show me the layout."

With this Treble barks before his eyes glow and his tail becomes a projector that shows him the layout of the mueasim!

The man chuckles as he says," Oh this is going to be too easy! Everything will go even better than expected, as long as you don't screw up, Dynamo!

"He then glances to a man to his left that appears to be his partner.

This being is a male with long blue hair and a helmet with green highlights and a red visor covering his eyes! His body is covered in black and golden armor, and in his hand is a dual edged red energy saber! He is in fact the Maverick mercenary Dynamo that helped the vile Sigma drive the space colony Eurasia nearly destroy Corneria nearly a hundred years ago!

Dynamo has always been a laid back villain and at his partner's outburst as he yawns and says,

" Relax, as long as I get my due ill get it done. Still, I don't know why you went out of the way to drag me out of retirement and make me your partner. There are several other guys who would help you pull this off for less cash.

" His partner chuckles as he says,"

Money means nothing to me, I sought you out because you had fought X and Zero before. "

Dynamo shrugs and says,"

True that, but as good as they are there are a lot of those fancy uptight Enji Knights hanging around the target site to. I am good, but not good enough to deal with all of them stabbing up my butt at once!"

His responds is," Don't worry, leave theses warriors of light to me. I don't need you to fight all the Enji. I just need you to lure them out and get X Zero and Axl rallied up. Then you will get your rewarded and ill handle the rest. "

Dynamo eyeballs what Treble recorded and sees when he just ran in to Ben before he stops leaning on the buildings door and says,"

So even the chosen hero Ben Auro is here? Oh this is going to be fun.

"The cloaked man chuckles as he sees Ben's image and says

," Ah, so I'll get to met the man chosen by the celestial ones to save the cosmos from supreme darkness eh? Ah, he may be the real deal, but even he will not stop me! I waited too long for this day, I cannot lose!"

Dynamo then looks at him getting excited before he says,

" I see you are fired up. Been waiting for a chance to settle things eh? Whoa!

" He is shocked to see his comrade smash the ground with his fist as he clutches it and says,

" You have NO idea! All of these years, waiting and waiting to be activated again, and after all this time having to watch from the shadows because "the timing "was not right! If it were not for the damn restraint bolt logged right inside my central CPU and all other systems making me his pawn, I would have done this long ago. Heh, but in the end it might have been worth waiting for this day after all. Because, now everything is in place, I can't lose now, I won't lose now! Yes, Megaman X, Zero, its time I prove who the true supreme robot is! And as for you, "brother", will set you in line for going against the," family". Now, no more waiting, it begins now! Let's go Treble!

" With this the man leaps in dramatic fashion and his robotic canine ally howls before he fallows his master! "

Dynamo just sighs as he says," This is going to be a fun day. While I was content just chilling and watching all of these guys rip each other apart, having a front row set to society finding itself being turned upside down is a treat to!"

* * *

With this he fallows his partner, and gets ready to do, just whatever it is they are going to do! While it's likely not something rather nice, are hero's are not aware at all just what dark crises is about to unfold on their laps! All most of them are aware of is King Atem is about to begin the days celebrations, and with this we return to Ben once more! At the moment Ben has just ran in to his designated spot at the dressed up audience hall, and he sees James, Cloud, and even Hiryuumon waiting for him. Cloud sees Ben looks flustered as he says,"

Ah, just on time like normal Ben. Is something wrong?" Ben just shrugs and says," Not really, just a lot of little things that just won't go together easley."

Cloud chuckles at this and says," Well, it's the little things that make up life I suppose.

"James just looks amused as he says," I take it it's about are chat a few days ago about your certain project? How did it go?"

Ben just looks embarrassed as he says,"

Er, let's just say I am having trouble getting that topic have a proper ignition or something like that." His friends laugh at that and Cloud says," Ah, well, if it helps Ben I think it's not just you who has trouble confronting women on the status of their relationships. But, for now let's focus on making sure today goes off without a hitch.

"Ben nods as he says," Sounds find to me. So, did King Atem start yet?

" Before his friends can answer a new regal voice says," Not quite yet, but now that the assistance that had my medals was kind enough to wake up and get here it should begin in a moment.

"A mildly shocked Ben turns around to see a man slightly shorter than him with elaborate red and yellow hair that is spikier then Cloud's. From the royal outfit topped with a cape and several different body guards surrounding him its clear he is someone important. But Ben is no stranger to this political figure. In fact after the things they have been through they are just about friends. Ben smiles as he sees that the one who said that is the man with the mystic millennium puzzle attached to his neck, and the supreme ruler of the Lylat Kingdom King Atem! Everyone at once salutes the King as Ben says,

" Greetings your majesty, how is your day going? "

Atem smiles and says,"

No need for such formalities, you're not nameless faceless people to me, no need to act like we share no bond friend. But to answer your question it's about as good a day as you can get for a politician, still, at least it's going on schedule. I suppose I should not keep them waiting any longer. Is there anything to report?"

Ben shakes his head as he says," Expect for possibility a lost strange exotic dog not really.

" Atem smirks as he says,"

That's just what I wanted to hear.

So, how are you feeling Ben? I know Max's death could never have been something easy to get over.

"Ben just looks assured as he says,"

Thanks King Atem, I, am better then I use to be. Don't worry; I have gotten it over enough to concentrate at the matter at hand. "

Atem nods as he says,"

I know you have the strength in you to do so Ben. Ah, well, let's start this performance

. "With this Atem walks out of the hallway, and in to the audience chamber, where his appearance at once triggers a standing ovation and cheering! The young but grand leader waves before he stands before his podium and he says,

" Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you all a joyous national robot day. Yes, are mechanical allies have helped us improve society as a whole a great deal. From the small janitor robots that clean are floors faster, to the data drones that store are money, to the war droids that fight are wars.

Yes, robots can both cause happiness and despair, but in the end no matter what they were created to do, whatever they do depends on the intent of its creator. However, we cannot abuse the intelligence of artificial life. They have come to the point of nearly surpassing there makers. Many years ago, this nearly came to a total war between organic and inorganic life.

Yes, a war that was waged for centuries was caused when many of the first generation of robots made by the late Doctor Cain, the first robots that could truly think for them self's called Reploids. Reploids under the command of the treacherous Sigma became Maverick when they deemed humans inferior and decided to rebel, and then massacre humans to create there independent rule! I am sure all of you who know your history know just how bloody this war was, it was grave enough to be the final strain that caused the Galactic Alliance to collapse and the Lylat Kingdom to form, and this very capital planet was nearly shattered when Sigma nearly caused the space colony Eurasia to crash in to Corneria! However, thanks to the rallying of many brave warriors, and especially of the persistent Maverick hunters, the war was after a very long time able to reach its conclusion.

While the forces of the Zannacross Empire did bring out the two most evil leaders of the rebellion, Sigma and Vile back from the dead to serve their cause, even so the war between reploids and their creators was able to come to a conclusion, thanks in part to the work of my father and many important personal on both sides. When the war ended many were set on the idea of making all machines have no free will to insure no conflict would ever arise again. It's true after the war the relationship between us changed. After the Maverick wars ended most Reploids were replaced with the more, controllable Relalians.

And also the grave threats of robots with copy abilities were made clear and quickly became forbidden. However, one thing that has changed from this war, was that we were forced to value the fact that wither or not a mind is born from flesh or metal, a life is a life and all beings must have their wills respected or the pointless bloodshed will resume. That is why right now I shawl honor three brave men who fought for so long to create a new better world even after all of the bitterness they had to endure. And with this, I officially present the Lylat medal of lifetime achievements to Megaman X, Zero and Axl!

"With this three lights shine off in the opposite direction, before the trio emerges with their own spotlights! They all then begin to walk forward and as they hear everyone clapping for them Zero tries not to act like he feels anything from it and Axl says," Haha, after all of this time it's about time are efforts are notified!

"X chuckles as he says," Don't act smug Axl, we got plenty of medals for are efforts from the start. Still, it is nice to see the Lylat Kingdom try and make a real effort to make both sides have a place in it.

"Zero just closes his eyes and says," Top brass will always be top brass. Still, it is nice to see all the fighting we have been doing is not in fact useless. Also, it is nice to see not everyone we but are faith in to is, huh? Axl, what is wrong?

" Zero sees his fellow Maverick Hunter is clutching his head, obviously in pain. But when he sees Zero he just chuckles and says,

" Oh, don't worry Zero its nothing. Must be a magnet nearby or something hahaha.

"X sees this to and says in his head,"

That's odd, and disturbing, it's almost like the symptoms of when he goes in to his berserk mode! No, not here of all places. Axl, don't make things go horribly wrong at a time like this. Oh?" He sees he is right up to King Atem, and looks around to see that he can spot Ben Auro and the other Enji clapping them on, along with his allies like Alia and her navigator friends Layer and Palette, Douglas and Signas. X is then the first to walk up and Atem smiles as he hands out a medal and goes to X as he says,"

One of the chief designers of modern robots, Doctor Thomas Light, and your likely creator X, once said that, his biggest desire was to see a era where robots and humans could live in harmony. I would like to believe we are close to reaching that dream.

"As he then hands X the medal the blue bomber smiles and says,"

I think so to your majesty. Thank you."

As everyone claps Zero goes next and just silently expects his reward before moving on. Axl is about to go up next when all of a sudden he hears a voice in his head said

," Hahah, equality? What a joke! Enough of this bad façade! Time to show everyone what the truth of the matter is brother! Awaken!"

Axl grasps his head again as he says,

" Who said that? No, not again! Ah, I can't stop it! NO!!"

All of a sudden a burst of dark energy blasts out from the gem in his forehead and at once the Lylat King's top body guard the Dark magician Mahado appears in a flash in front of him and has his specter out in front as he says,"

Stand back my liege! Something is not right!

" At once worried about the state of their comrades X and Zero run up to him and Zero says,

" Axl, knock it off!"

X then says," Normally he only enters the berserk state when fighting powerful opponents. However, last time Xiza did use something to force him in to it. But, Xiza is dead, what is going on here?"

Axl just lunges back as the purple energy coming out of his head and he screams more before he says,"

X, Zero, something feels different this time, even worse! It's like, AH!

" Ben and the others see this and Ben says,"

What is going on? Is whatever is causing Axl to go berserk going even worse or something? Oh?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a new voice laugh, and it seems to be coming from the dark mass forming above Axl!

This voice then says,

" Arrogant fools, that have no idea of the true history of the evolution of robots, that was created by me! All you know nothings pigs that worship Light's work, when it was I that brought forth the evolution of this entire society! All of you thought you could reshape history to exclude what should be remembered by all, and for that you will all suffer! Now ingrates, let me show you just how far you're supposed peace has really come! Muhahaha!

" All of a sudden the purple energy around Axl shatters and goes to all corners of the hall, before in moments it's gone! Axl then collapse on the ground and at once X picks him up as he says,"

Axl! Are you all right?"

Axl just moans as he says," My head, my

body feels numb.

"Zero just says," Whatever it is, fight it! This has to be the after effects of Lumine when he hit you before we destroyed him!"

X nods and says,"

We always thought something happened, but no matter how many scans we did we could never find anything wrong. Now it seems are fears of it just being too well hidden were justified.

"Ben and the others rush over to Atem and Cloud at once says,"

Your majesty, are you injured?"

Atem just shrugs and says," I don't feel any pain or any other different thing."

Lacus and her squad runs over and Terra says,"

That mass of energy is gone as quickly as it appeared. I fear it might be poison or the sort.

"Hiryuumon then sniffs around and says,

" I don't think so, my nose would smell if anything felt weird like that, and for now everything feels normal, I think.

"Ben then looks at Axl with a confused tense glance before he says,"

Then, what was the point of all of this? Some rather unfunny practical joke? Hey, wait a second, does anyone hear rumbling or is it just, whoa!"

All of a sudden he sees the wall in front of him begin to crumble and in the last second he uses his magical energy to blast the rubble in the opposite direction to avoid smashing in to the startled group! At once Ben takes out the Star Sword out of its sheath as his friends also ready there weapons before he says,"

So you're the ones behind this stunt? What kind of messed up jerk wants to ruin a perfectly good event? Huh? What the? Is this really just a messed up joke?"

Ben and the others are shocked to see the one who made the wall come down appeared to be a fully functional Guts Man!

Lacus sees this and says," This is up surd, why would a simple robot like that go berserk?"

Ben then says," More importantly, how could such a simple model even have the specs to go berserk with all the prevention systems we now have in place? Sigh, in the end its something to worry about later. Maybe it was because of that dark cloud thing from Axl, but whatever it is it's still just a very old robot that is about to be officially retired! Huh, what the, guh!

" All of a sudden he feels a huge force hit him in the chest before he realizes Guts man punched him when he was not paying attention and slams him through the podium! As Ben slams in to the ground a worried Lacus says,"

Oh no, Ben! Are you all right!"

Ben shows that even that surprise attack did not get him too bad as he rebounds at once and rubs the burse on his face as he says,"

Well, it seems even for a centuries old robot it packs a punch. Still, that won't happen again. Oh?"

He then hears more footsteps, before he sees Cut Man and Concrete Man emerging out of the shadows!

Cut man then chuckles as he says,"

Haha, time to cut it up! Death to all traitors!

"Guts Man then pounds his chest as he says," GUTS!!!!"

X then aims his X buster at them as he says,"

They are acted rapid, as if they were infected with the Maverick Virus!"

Zero then gets annoyed as he says,

" That's impossible. Even though Sigma was brought back by Xehamaru, ever since we defeated him on the moon he lost the makeup within him to infect other robots with his virus, unless the Zannacross Empire restored that power!?"

Cloud then says," But we have been able to sense the darkness fueling Sigma, and I don't sense the dark side energy, or at least that kind, any were in the vicinity.

"Cut Man then says,

"All who stand in are way, will be cut to ribbons!

" With this Cut Man throws his Rolling Cutter right at X! However the Maverick Hunter just braces himself and to everyone's shock, the thrown scissor just bounces off his armor!

Cut Man looks in shock as he sees the dented scissors land at his feet as he says,"

No way! I just got theses scissors polished!"

James just smirks as he says,

" I guess theses robots did not get totally upgraded. "

Cut Man just gets mad as he charges at X and says," Damn you, ill rip you apart with my bare hands!" X just charges his buster as he says," Sorry, but you will have to be repaired later!" With this he fires a full powered shot, and with ease blows Cut Man up! At once Guts Man charges at him to avenge his blown up comrade before he says," You have guts! But now you're going to pay! Huh!" He is about to smash X, when all of a sudden he can't move his shoulder, and turns around to see Ben has it in his grip! Ben then grins as he says,"

How do you like surprise attacks? Now, time to see if you have enough guts to take me head on!"

Guts Man turns around and says,' you're on! Die punk!

"With this Guts Man lunges and goes to smash Ben, but Ben has his magical energy explode as he surrounds it around his fist and he says," No more games, get lost!

" With this Ben and his foe collide, but the victor in strength is quite clear as Ben shatters Guts Man's entire arm, before he fallows up with a kick that splits him in half! As Guts Man's head lands on the far distance ground and mumbles guts over and over Hiryuumon smirks as he says," Way to show them whose boss, er, boss!"

Cloud just looks serious as he says," Now, just need to show the rest of them who is boss as well it would seem. "

Cloud said this because he and everyone else sees dozens of crazed former Robot Masters stumble out of the halls and all fixes there sights on are hero's!

Zero sees this and says," Have all the robots on display gone maverick?

"X just readies himself as he says,"

Looks that way, but before we can figure out why this is happening we have to stop this threat first!" Cloud then looks tense and says,"

Even if they are all old robots, fighting them all at once will be a problem, especially with all the innocent bystanders here.

"Ben then looks annoyed as he says," There has to be some explanation for Axl going nuts and all of these robots following suit! "All of a sudden Alia runs up to them and she says,"

X, everyone! Listen up! I have began detecting odd energy wave lengths coming from outside the museum entrance. I am not sure what to make of it, I never picked up a energy signature like this before. However, all I can tell, is that it's not a organic life form.

"Zero then looks on guard as he says," What, could it be Sigma? Only one way to find out!" X then goes over to his partner and he says,

"Wait Zero, we can't just leave these robots go on with this! Huh?

" He sees two more robot relics, Napalm Man and Grenade Man aim at them as Grenade Man shouts out,"

Crush everyone! Hahaha, die!"

With this Napalm Man and Grenade Man both fire there attacks at them! However a force filed appears in front of are heroes, causing the attacks to bounce back and blast in to the robot masters! Lacus then lands in front of them and takes out her Oath-Keeper sword as she says,"

Leave these guys to use everyone! Just find out what is the cause of all of this so this can end as fast as possible. "

As more Robot Masters and various other robots charge at them Ben says,

" I see. Be careful Lacus. All right guys, let's go!" They are about to move out before a voice says,

" Wait up guys!" All of a sudden they see Axl is awake, and back on his feet before he breaths hard and says,

" Wait, I am going with you guys. "

Zero then looks serious as he says," Axl, are you sure your ok, and that you're in control with yourself?

"Axl nods as he says,

" I think so. I want to find the truth about this, and about myself once and for all!"

Zero then nod as he says," I understand. Well, let's move it!" With this Squad 7 and the Maverick Hunters dash at full speed to the entrance, and moments later they are outside the museum. At once Ben looks around as he says,

" Well, I don't see anything, maybe it's a trap? Huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden he sees a flash and at once sees a red swirl coming for him and in a flash he swings his Star Sword before he strikes the object back and sees that it was a doubled Edged Blade that was thrown at him! As the blade returns to its owner everyone hears a voice chuckle before the blades owner says," Ah your skills are sweet! You're the real deal! Too bad though, I was hoping to start off with the edge!

" All of a sudden the figure reveals himself as Dynamo! This shocks X and Zero, who have not seen him for years, and Zero at once takes out his Z Saber as he says,"

Dynamo? You're alive? After the Nightmare Phenomena you vanished from sight, I thought we were lucky and you got crushed or something.

"There old foe laughs as he says,"

Harsh, after all of this time that's the greeting I get? Well, I guess I did leave on harsh terms. Still, I have been just minding my own business since those days. However, I was enticed out of a permanent vacation to take part in the biggest party in history! Glad you're all here, it's going to be quite a blast!"

Ben has his Star Sword glow with holy energy as he says,

" So you're the one causing all of this? Why would you do such a thing? You must truly be a maverick!

"Dynamo just gets in to a fighting stance as he says," You misunderstand bud, this is not my plan, I am just the front guy!"

X then aims his X buster and charges it up to full power as he says,"

Then who is the mastermind, Sigma? "

Dynamo just laughs out loud and says,

" Man, for all you guys really know you're so clueless. Nah, it's not the big S plotting this party, he never invited me in on his new group because he thought I was to casual about things! No, but it is someone who knows you guys well, in fact he knows you better then you know your self's!

" Zero then gets annoyed as he says," What the hell do you mean by that?"

Dynamo then eyes Zero as he says," Ready to have your mind blown bud? It won't be so bad after it starts!"

Zero then charges at him as he says," I had enough of your nonsense! Ill end this here!" With this Dynamo sees Zero is charging at him and his hands glow before he says,"

Don't be so tense Zero, less you want to cause a reckless mistake!

" With this the bad guy slams the ground, and with his power causes a geyser of purple energy erupt just underneath Zero! The swordsman braces himself just in time before he is blasted back! Dynamo just laughs madly as he says,"

Ah, you gone soft Zero! Guess fighting with only half your true strength all this time as made you weak Zero! It's a shame you're so intent on holding back, you would be a real killer if you fought for the right cause! Oh?"

All of a sudden he sees a blur before Ben is right on top of him preparing to slash him with his blade! Dynamo blocks just in time and there clash causes a shockwave of power before Ben presses down and say

s," Fighting for the side of justice is not fighting for a shame, why can't any of you maniacs get that? Oh that's right, because you ARE maniacs! If you won't come to reason then you're going down!" Ben tries to press through the deadlock and Dynamo unleashes more power before he says,"

Maybe you just don't know how to have a good time! But I'll make sure you, guh!"

With this Ben kicks him in the stomach and sends him flying in to the air, and to the robotic mercenaries shock he sees X is right in front of him with his X buster aimed right at his targets head as he says,"

Sorry Dynamo, but if you still have learned nothing after all of this time then I have no choice but to make this are final encounter. Huh?"

He is about to blow through Dynamo when a new voice laughs madly as he says,

" Well, you think you're so tough, Megaman X? In that case, let's see how tough you really are!"

With this to everyone horror a massive yellow energy beam blasts out of the building to X's left before it collides right in to the surprised X and explodes! A shocked Ben says,"

X! What the, whoa!

" All of a sudden he sees a similar blast head right for him! And he is just able to gather enough power to defect the blast with his Star Sword! As the blast goes in to the air and explodes the voice says,"

Well, your rather sharp, not bad kid, this might be good after all!

"As a scourged but still functional X lands on the ground he says,"

That was not Dynamo, he has backup?" Hiryuumon then gets mad and says,"

Hey! What dirty freak is low enough to attack by hiding around like that? "All of a sudden the voice says," Who's hiding weaklings?"

The voice's owner then reveals himself, and from the smoke emerges the brown cloaked man! Ben sees this man and says," Who is this guy?" Cloud looks on guard as he says," I never seen this guy before. Still, I can't sense any energy coming from this guy, he must not be a living creature."

Zero just looks as confused as them as he says,"

Neither have we. But, for some reason I feel like I seen this guy before when I know I haven't!

" Dynamo then looks at his backup and smirks as he says,"

Smooth moves man, thanks for the save."

His comrade turns to him with a look of disgust as he says,"

Quite! I only used you to catch them off guard, mess up again and Ill have no problems shooting through you!"

Dynamo looks insulted as he says,"

Man you really have been waiting for a while.

"X then aims right for the new foe's head as he says,"

Who are you? Answer me?"

The Man just looks manic as he says,

" So, your Megaman X, I can see your far less idiotic then your predecessor, even if I see traces of his natively in you!"

X then says," Predecessor? What are you talking about?" T

he foe laughs and says," Oh, you really are clueless! "

X then gets mad and says,"Enough! If you won't answer my questions then I'll have to subdue you first!"

With that he fires another full powered shot! However his foe just forms a psychotic laugh as he says,

" Subdue, me! HAHAAHAHAH!! Who do you think you're dealing with!? Well, let me show you!"

With this he shocks everyone by having his hand extend out of his brown cloak, and have it turn in to a buster just like how X and Zero do! He then fires another massive yellow blast, that overpowers X's blast with ease and tears apart the ground with ease as it rages to him! Ben then charges at the blast as he says,"

This guy is strong, that's for sure. But, Mother Lacus and King Atem, and many others are all in there! You will not pass, Shining Flare Slash!"

With this his power explodes before the energy around his sword surges and with a powerful strike he shatters the blast! This gets its sender to look at Ben and say,"

Ben Auro, your power is indeed no joke. However, I have all the data I need, there is nothing you can do to either surprise me or defeat me!" Ben just looks serious as he says,"

You would be surprised how many people said that to me. I would tell you to reference them expect most of them are not available to make a comment anymore, due to being dead and all.

"This gets a laugh from his new foe as he says,

" That's good, I like my oppents dealing with death gracefully! Hahah, hope you liked the show everyone, the real games are going to start now! And just to warn you, no matter what you try, you will fail!

" Cloud then has his own magical energy flare up before he says,

" You sound very sure of yourself, considering you have the entire Lylat Kingdom ready to take you out."

This causes the foe to responds with," HA, numbers don't mean anything when you have all the tools to absolute power! Its time all of you learn just who is in charge!

" All of a sudden Axl realizes the bad guys voice sounds familiar, before his eyes widen in horror as he says,"

That voice, it was the same one that I heard in my head before! So it was all because of you!"

This gets X to be shocked before he says," Is that true Axl? So, you're the one causing Axl to act like this? Does this mean you're related to Lumine? "

His responds is," Lumine? Don't make me laugh! That weakling was just a envoy, I am the real deal!" Zero gets annoyed with his opponents arrogance and says," If you're the real deal, just who are you!"

The foe eyeballs Zero, and looks at him with fury as he says," You dying to know, pretty boy? Well, I guess after all this time it would be nice to make people remember my name again! I am the TRUE most powerful robot of all!

My name is, _**Bass**_!

" Ben just looks confused as he says," Bass? Name does not ring a bell. "

Hiryuumon looks at Bass, not having any idea what he is as he says,"

Does that mean your some type of fish or rampaging mutate musical instrument? Because you don't look like either to me! "

All of a sudden James, who was reading a lot of robot history to get in to the holiday mood, remembers seeing that name as his eyes widen and he says," Wait, Bass, that was the name of a robot that was rumored to cause havoc before the Maverick wars even began!

"Everyone is shocked to hear this as Cloud says," Is this true? Then, how old is this guy? Even most robots don't last that long!"

Bass chuckles before he throws away his cloak as he says,"

Oh but I am real, and ill make you all feel the rage I have been building up! Yes, Megaman X, even your improved powers are noting to me, not after all the modifications I have been through as I waited for this moment throughout the centuries! Infact I am let down, after hearing about your so called unlimited potentionl I was expecting more! Don't you dare makie me regret waiting this long!

And Zero, Axl, both of you are going to get your head straighten out by your generous older brother so that you can help him deal judgment on all theses idiots!"

This shocks the two heroes as Zero says,"

Brother!? You really are crazy!"

Axl then says," Your saying you, me, and Zero were all created by the same man?

" Bass laughs as Treble lands on his side and barks at the good guys before the thrusters on his legs let him fly in the air and he says,"

Hahahaha! After all this time, all of this nonsense comes to a hault right here! Ready for the end of this world of lies and weakness losers? Better be, because ready or not here it comes!

Hell's Rolling!

" With this Bass has energy explode out of his forehead before he hurls several dark energy wheels like his Battle-network counterpart! As are hero's brace for this assault Ben sighs and says

," Well, good thing I had my vacation while I could, something tells me this is going to be real messing before it's over. "

As he dodges the attack and the wheel of darkness causts a good chunck of the marble stars to be blown to dust Bass looks manic as he says,"

Yes, YES! Show me your power! Show me, the true fighting sprit of the God of destruction! Ill blast apart your sprits, and show I am suprior! Hahahaha!"

And with this, today's chapter comes to a close!

Sorry, but if you want to see how this fight breaks down you will have to tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time the battle between Ben, X, Zero, Axl, Cloud and Bass and Dynamo explodes, especially when Bass infects and impales Axl, causing him to not only go in to back in to his berserk mode, but to the horror of everyone, reveal just what his true purpose is! And if that's not bad enough, as are hero's are getting bombarded, out of no were the mysterious partner of Kira and Xiza, Albert Yurive appears! However, to the shock of everyone he shows his true desires, and identity to all! If you have not guessed who it is yet, well, then don't read the title unless you want the chapter spoiled lol. Yes, big things are going to be revealed, when the truth about the destiny of the Maverick hunters are at last revealed!

( Or at least, what my version of it is lol.) that are going to change the shape of things for everyone, and especially Zero! So if you don't want to miss out, tune in to

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars Chapter 116:Revenge of the Fallen, Doctor Willy's Wrathful Come Back!**_

Till next time! Ah, for a brief authors note, I gave Bass the powers of his Network version as well to make him more powerful haha. As for any other questions, they will be answered soon. Thanks for all the reviews, like always hope to see more. I may have missed Fourth of July, but happy robot independence day! Lol, till next time!


	7. C 116: Doctor Wily’s Wrathful Revenge!

_**Chapter 116: Revenge of the Fallen, Doctor Wily's Wrathful Comeback Strike! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars what would have seemed to be a normal holiday soon exploded in to are hero's new crises! After coming back from helping Banjo and Kazooie with their witch and CEO problems on Peda it was not long till Ben was sent on his newest mission. At first it seemed like another walk in the park, he, his squad, Lacus and others were to go to the Neo Arcadia National Museum of Robotics to insure the ceremony of Robot day that involved King Atem awarding the three ace Maverick Hunters and Ben's friends Megaman X, Zero, and Axl with medals to honor there long years of fighting.

However, just as it looked like things were all going swell all of a sudden Axl nearly went nuts! While Ben has seen the next generation prototype Reploid enter his crazed berserk state before, but this time everyone was caught off guard as a mysterious new voice taunted the spectators, before releasing a surge of purple energy, that seemed to in a instant reprogram all the old robot relics like Guts man and Cut man form docile statues, to ranting killers! While since theses centuries old robots could not even defeat the original Megaman and hardly be a true threat to the Enji, the fact that they were showing symptoms of the vanquished Sigma or Maverick virus made everyone alarmed! The good guys got a lead on just who was up to this chaos when in the front of the museum they were confronted by a old foe of X and Zero, the mercenary Dynamo!

However this laid back foe was just the front guy, the real shocker came when a powerful robot busted in to the scene clamming he knew the truth on the destinies of X, Zero, and Axl, even calling Axl his brother!

And his identity was none other than Bass, the powerful robot that was made to be the anti Megaman from before the Maverick Rebellion! And while Bass should be several hundred years out of date, to the good guys dread he seems to have gone under a serious series of upgrades, that has made him a threat to everyone! And with all the innocent bystanders around, like Ben's mom, Ben, Cloud X and the others can't let this vengeful robot have his way! Just why has Bass appeared after all this time, and just how is he connected to the fate of are robotic fighters of justice?

The only way to find out, is to cut the yakking and start the action so once more, it's time to roll out!

* * *

However, before we return to are hero's we return to someone who is watching the newest battle from afar! Yes, this man is watching Bass show off his new power against the Enji and the Maverick hunters using a small bug like drone that is too small to be noticed by the hero's but let's its owner watch the battle from afar with perfect reception!

The man is sitting in a high tech computer room full of The man has just seen Zero jump high to avoid another energy blast from Bass and sees him responds with a blast from his own Z buster! As he sees Bass kick it away only for Zero to use his thrusters to dash at him and fake his opponent out with his Soul Body skill to create a after image to fake Bass out before he collides in to his foe's armor with his Z saber! Bass at once has a blade of dark energy form out of his palm to block the strike and as they struggle to overpower each other Bass gives off a blood trusty grin.

Seeing Zero press down on Bass and making him back off causes this observer to chuckle as he says

," Good, good, even now the difference between the two is quite clear.

It's clear that no matter how many enhancements he goes through, no matter how hard he will deny it, it's clear he will never be able overcome his goals, after all he was not designed to! Still, if he can fulfill his role without mucking up this plan, then he will at last be useful! Hahahah, it's been so long, this feels like a dream!

Kira, Xiza, all of those people thought they had me all figured out, but they could never compare to my genus! Ah, but soon they will see, soon EVERYONE will see my true genius! I have been patient for more than a few lifetimes, but now my lime period of waiting and preparations will give me my absolute victory!

It is time, time for me to take a closer look at my children having there reunion!

" He then exits his chair and walks up some stairs, till a door opens and a transport arise from the ground. Two small robots with large yellow cube heads and blue bodies, simple robots called _Servbots_ that the man created to do the various minuscule chores around where ever he lives walk up and say,

" Master! We knew how important this day was for you so we polished your saucer extra hard!

" There master chuckles and says,"

Good work, as weak as you are individual you sill amuse me enough to keep around when I rule all. I will be going now.

"The Servbots all wave as one says,"

Good luck master! We will have dinner ready when you return!"

This man just cackles as the thrusters on his vehicle begin to ignite before he looks back at the monitor and now sees Axl firing a barrage of shots with his beam pistols before he grins and says,"

Better make that dinner for three, I am going to be bringing back more guests. Ah, no better scratch that, they will be too busy to eat so you might as well make sure to double check all equipment, I won't let any error deny me! Ah, Axl, Zero, it's taken longer than even I predicted, but today marks the end of their defiance! If only they would have obeyed there programming, none of this waiting would have be necessary. But, I suppose it will make my triumph all the more sweeter when I rid them of their confusion!

Ah, and most of all, I look forward to making you suffer Doctor Light, wherever you are ill make you see once and for all who the true master of robotics is! WAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ben Auro, and all of you warriors of light, better get ready to die at the hands of the true ultimate being! Because unlike the others, I don't miscalculated!! "

With this the saucer like craft closes it's top and blasts out to fly to its destination! While we don't know just how far its destination is, we have a good idea where this man is going to!

* * *

And with this matter cleared we return to the action, right where we left off the last chapter! After dodging the Hell's Rolling attack Bass unleashed and Zero clashing at him only to be parried by his own dark arm blade attack the good guys are now trying a different attack plan by attacking him in unison from all sides! However as James unleashes a volley of energy arrows on one side, and X and Axl unleashing a barrage of blasts on the other, they see Bass has no problems dealing with multiple attacks as he with ease as he does some lighting fast fancy foot work to out maneuver them all!

As he sees more energy arrows that James fired higher up to make a second wave coming for him he just smirks as he aims his buster again as he says,"

You really think such simple attacks can stop me? Get real!"

With this his buster glows, before he shows off a new feature and he fires a large yellow beam that splits in to smaller separate blasts like a shotgun that not only blasts through James's arrows, but goes on to blast a bunch of holes in the Robot Museum! As James dodges the falling debris he looks at a laughing Bass as he fixes the position of his eyeglasses and says,

" It's clear that this is going to take more than a simple attack plan to prevail."

Ben nods as he says," That's for sure, this guy is not only powerful for being an antique robot, but he is psychotic to! Huh, whoa!

"He then sees another barrage of his foe's shotgun blast attack heading right for him before he instantly reacts by flash stepping out of the path before he hears Bass shout out,

" Hey, watch your tone punk! Someone like me is beyond time, I am superior to all the modern sorry excuses for robots they have out today! And I am not insane Enji, I have a very strong yearning to kill you all!

" As he fires another massive charged up energy beam Ben just rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh that's SO much different! I don't know why you picked today to come out of whatever hole you were hiding in to seek revenge Bass, but you're not going to win! When we are done here you're going to wish you never returned from the history books!

" He then bursts at Bass ready to attack again, only for Dynamo to appear above him with his blade lunging for Ben's head as he says,

" Keep acting smug dude and your heads going to be on my platter!

"At once Ben changes his direction to block the foe's assault, and as he grapples the mercenary's sword arm and hurls him to the ground he says,

" Why are you fighting with this guy? He does not even like you! He seems like the kind of guy that will just kill you when he is done using you!

" As Dynamo is sent racing to the ground vie Ben's throw he snickers before he uses his power to stabilize himself in midair and look back at Ben as he says,' Hey kid, didn't anyone ever tell you that you have to deal with your employer hating your guts sometimes if you want to be employed!? I can dig the harsh vibes, as long as he pays up. After all I have been doing the mercenary business since before the Enji order was formed! I think I know how to deal with hostility, and defeating my opponents with style! So nothing personal, but prepare to make a date with death! Shadow Blade Storm!

"With this his hands glow, and the dual edged red energy saber he is welding glows, before he hurls it at Ben! Ben then sees the whirling blade shine before dozens more of them appear around it! Ben just smirks as he says,

" I wonder, is it just a trick or are they all real? Well, I think I'd rather not take my chances. If you're going to play it this way Dynamo, then nothing personal, but since your threaten innocent life's with no remorse your going down! Multi Shadow Clones!

"With this Ben's magical energy shimmers, before many replicas of the chosen hero appear around him and at once from a defensive line that helps him defect all the blades! As all the Ben's stare at Dynamo the foe just chuckles and says,"

Don't think you can scare me off with a few stern looks. But, I'll give you credit Ben Auro, your skills are no joke

." Ben and his clone's then surround Dynamo as the real one says,

" Of course my skills are no joke, what I am fighting for is no laughing matter! I have things and people to protect, and all you're fighting for is money! If you were really smart you would have never taken part in something that you would never get away with!"

With this all of the Ben's dash at Dynamo at once, but there target just has his hands glow as he says,"

You would be surprised how good I am at escaping the eyes of justice kid! And it might just be because I am an ace and dealing with my surroundings, like this! Roukouaha!

" With this he slams the ground, and causes dark purple energy to burst out around him like a series of geysers and catch Ben off guard, blowing all of his clones away!

Ben was able to brace himself enough to only go through minor injuries. But as he lands back on the ground and the remaining standing shadow doppelgangers rally around him he sees Dynamo get in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Despite his laid back surfer moron behavior he is deadly serious. Meanwhile Bass seems to be even higher on the threat list, and there are all the crazed robots still going ape inside! If just one escapes in to the city unnoticed amidst this chaos it can cause some real damage.

I know Lacus and the others can handle it, but, the museum has a lot of robots in display, and there are still plenty of people in there, like my mom and King Atem! We have to find a way to end this quickly!"

Dynamo then laughs as he jumps in to the air and says,"

Your way to tense! Careful now, if you get worked up you will never be able to fight well, much less save the day like the hero your suppose to be! Now let's see if we can do something about, AH!!"

As he was about to dash at Ben all of a sudden he is hit from the side with a massive sword collide right in to him!

The force causes him to be sent right through one of the museums pillars before he lands hard on its sturdy doors with a thud! The owner of the thrown sword then catches the large sword, and Ben sees it was Cloud, who separated his First Sword and took a page from Ben's fighting style and threw the sword like a boomerang to crash his foe's charge! Ben sees this and grins as he says,"

Thanks Cloud Sensei. "

Cloud just nods as he puts his swords back together as he says,

" Looks like he should have taken his own advice, seems he is too chilled out for his own good.

"They both set their eyes on their foe, who while damaged gets right back on his feet and glares at Cloud! Seeing the right side of his chest sparking from the blow he clutches it with his free hand as he growls and says," So you're playing dirty huh? Not very in character for you warriors of light to fights so lowly!"

Cloud just grins as he says,"

You're the one who is acting out of character to expect us to just sit back and fight you one on one! You wanted a fight, you got it, but don't regret what you started now!"

Dynamo just laughs as he says,"

I see how it's going to be. Find, I can take what you guys got, and still come out on top! Huh, what the?

"All of a sudden he sees the pillar behind him break lose, as a large dragon with long wings appears holding it from the other side!

And it's none other than Ben's digimon pal, who has all ready transformed to his next form, the champion level digimon _Wyrmmon_! The large blue and purple dragon growls at his foe as he says,"

The only place you're going to come out on is way down jerk! Eat this!"

With this he slams the pillar right at Dynamo, and it knocks him back! At once Ben's partner fallows up with,"

Don't think I am done yet! Magma Cyclone!

" With this he releases a tornado of fire that consumes Dynamo! However the foe just laughs it off as he says,

" Silly digimon, forgot I am not human? This is just a nice toasty tickle! Huh? What the?"

All of a sudden he sees both Ben and Cloud landing in front of their ally before they both power up and Ben says,"

Let's see if you think this tickles!"

With this both he and Cloud have their swords glow before they unleash a double energy sword wave attack! Dynamo was not ready for this and tries to block it with his weapon, only for him to see just how powerful it is when it slices right through his duel-edged energy blade and launches him in to the ground before he is consumed in an explosion! Seeing this and rubble from the museum's roof fall on where he was Ben sighs and says,"

Maybe that will get him to stay down. Now, time to see how the others are doing. Huh? Whoa!"

He hears something before he sees X being hurled in to their direction, and they sidestep just as the blue robot gets smashed in to the ground! Ben sighs and says,"

Guess that answers that question. Well, hopefully his friend will stand down so we can focus on shutting this nut job up!

" He then sees X get back on his feet as he says," This Bass, he seems to have a counter for all of our attacks!"

Cloud then says," Are you all right X?"

His ally nods as he says," No serious damage so far. But still, this is not good. We can't seem to land any serious blows on this guy."

They all hear a laugh before they look up and see Bass charging at them! Both of his hands turn in to busters as he says,"

Of course you can't damage me, I have all the data I need on you losers. It's impossible for me to lose!" He then fires another barrage of blasts but a defiant Ben just slashes so fast it's like a blur to protect his friends and defect the shots before he says,

' Impossible huh? Well, a hero's job is to make the impossible possible, so that means no matter how much data you think you have on us your going to find yourself losing!"

With this his aura explodes before he charges right in to Bass and goes all out! Ben unleashes blows so fast they are like blurs, but as the two dash around at a speed beyond what most humans can fallow Cloud can see that that Bass is able to counter all of Ben's strikes with ease! As Ben does a round house kick fallowed by a overhead slice Bass just grabs Ben's sword arm and twists it as he laughs and says,

" Think I was bluffing idiot? I told you, my, ally, has been watching you Enji fight since this war has began. And everything you guys do, and every move you can use, all are in my databanks? I guess I have to spell it out of you, it means you're dead!"

With this he blasts Ben's stomach at point blank range and sends the hero crashing back in to the ground! Seeing this X gets annoyed as he says,"

Just because you know are moves it does not mean you cannot lose Bass! Battles are decided by more than just what you know! I'll show you!"

With this the gem on X's forehead glows before he glows with light, and his body is covered with a blue and white armor with a golden crescent crown like thing on the helmet! This is one of X's many armors, the armor that lets him fly, his _Falcon Armor_! At once he blasts in to the air and rockets above Bass before he aims his changed X buster at Bass and says,

" Bass, I won't allow you to get away with this any longer!"

With this he fires a barrage of plasma shots at his adversary. However Bass just has his hands glow before he says,'

Allow me? Ha, this is just the start! Darkness Overload! "

With this Bass puts his hands together and unleashes a massive energy beam of pure darkness that blasts through all of X's blasts, and as it roars towards X he tries to dodge it, only for the beam to consume part of his shoulder armor and vaporize it! At once Bass appears in front of X looking furious as his right hand has another dark energy blade come out of it as he says,

" I have waited for so long to turn you in to a pile of molten scrap! You're just like the original Megaman, your spirit is too muddled by weak feelings to ever truly be the strongest! "

This gets X's eyes to widen as he says," The original, Megaman? What are you, GUH!

" As he was caught off guard Bass at once took advantage of this by slashing his leg, and grasping X's head with his free hand!

That hand then begins to glow with power before he unleashes a enormous amount of energy from his palm in the same vein that the Destiny Gundam form Seed Destiny or the Shinning, God, and Master Gundam would do for their attacks! As Bass blasts X to the ground he laughs madly as he says,

" You got to be kidding me, you don't even know about that? Man, history really got thrown aside in this dysfunctional world! Oh well, works for me!

" With this he dives right to X ready to slash in to him with his dark arm blade as he says,

" Because those that don't read their history are doomed to repeat it! And now you shawl repeat history Megaman X, with your deletion! Huh? Guh!"

Just as he is about to run the still damaged X through he feels something blast him in the back! It only stuns him, but it's enough to ruin his assault and he turns around to see it was a combo attack from Axl and James! Axl just has his guns transform in to a proton cannon before he says,

' It does not matter what happened in the past, we will make our own future!"

With this he fires a massive blast from his gun that causes enough recoil to knock him back! However this just makes Bass angry as his hand has purple energy form around him as he says,"

That's really funny, coming from you brother!

"With this he bats the blast in to the air with ease, causing the ground to shake as the blast explodes up in the air as he says,

" Axl, your just begging me to thrash you! Your suppose to be helping me, why do you side with X and the Enji when it's your fate to start Zero Requiem? Huh?

" All of a sudden he feels a gust of wind blow by before he sees a burst of red zigzagging at him, which is Zero charging at him at full speed!

Zero then says,' Maybe it's because we don't give a damn about destiny or history, are lives, are future is what we decided it is and no crazy phantoms from the past can tell us otherwise! Raikousen! "

With this Zero has lighting encircled his Z saber before he slashes at Bass, a slash that is greeted by Bass's own slash, and there collision of power causes the ground around them to break up and the lights to shatter! Bass just grins as he sees Zero look serious as he says,"

Ah, your one to talk Zero! You want to know just how much I have been hearing rants about you? It's enough to make me want to vomit! But now it's time you pay up for being such an idiot Zero!

" With this Zero breaks out of the dead lock and just says,

" I don't know what your deal is with me or how we are connected, but to be honest I don't care! All that I care about is that you're getting on my nerves!"

Bass just look cocky as he says,"

Well to bad Blondie, because if I am on your nerves now wait till I get serious! Face it; you're out of your league as long as you refuse to go all out? Huh, don't make me laugh!"

He turns to the left and sees that Cloud is dashing at him to the right with his sword glowing as he prepares his unleash his level two limit break the Climhazzred attack as he says,"

No matter how powerful you are, your still one against many. And even you can't keep this up forever! "

With this Bass roundhouse kicks Cloud's blade, and him along with it to nearly dive in to Zero! As Cloud does a roll to regain his balance Ben lands at his comrades side and fires a barrage of energy blasts as he says,

" Cloud's right, no matter how much power you have your going to run out if you keep this up!

" Bass just looks defiant as he creates a dark aura barrier around him to defend himself from Ben's barrage of blue energy blasts before he laughs again as he says,

" You wish Enji, it's not going to happen! Want to know why? Because my central processor and my primary power generators are now linked to a eternal energy furnaces, which means I will never run low on energy in a lifetime! So, ready to get on your knees yet?"

Ben just grins as he powers up some more as he says,

" So you will never run out of power? In that cause we just have to over load your supposedly infinite power generator!"

Bass gets annoyed as he puts his hands together before he says," If you're going to be like that then I'll just have to blast the delusions you have out of you, along with your life's! Darkness Overload!

" With this he ascends in to the air before firing a massive blast at are hero's. However Ben is ready, and gathers a massive amount of power himself, before he says," Don't think you can do that so casually! Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben fires his favorite custom energy beam to counter his foe's blast, and it collides in to the rival blast before it creates a shock wave! As Bass sees Ben put more energy in to his swirling beam to push Bass's blast back he says,

" Idiot, give it up! Don't you realize a weak human like you can never stop me!? Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Ben's magical energy flare up even more before Ben grins and says

" I thought you had all the data there was to me Bass? Looks like you were not very through, because if you or whoever is helping you really knew all there was to me, you would know that no matter who my opponent is, I never give up till it's over!"

With this he shocks Bass by unleashing a surge of power, that makes his Shinryukenha power wave blast through Bass's attack and consume him! As the sky lights up the entire area around Bass is consumed with flames. However, as some of the sacred visitors of the museum poke their heads out of the doors to see if Ben's attack finished Bass of they get there answer moments later when the same voice laughs as he says,

" Well, looks like you humans can pack a punch! Too bad, that I can pack a much harder one!"

With this Bass emerges out of the smoke, still having a sadistic grin on his face! Ben's attack causes dents in his armor all over him, but he still looks far from finished! He then points his hand at Ben as he says,

" Well, it looks you're not sweating at this level of power. You guys have been through some battles!"

Ben just sighs as he says," It's been more than a few, but we have fought many deranged bad guys, human, robotic, and demon in the course of this war. And no matter what tricks or traps they had we stopped them from succeeding in there insane desires, and despite what you think your no different Bass!"

Bass just lands on the ground and cracks his neck before he turns to Zero and Axl and he says,"

Let's see you say that after I unleash my full power! Tsc, I was trying to hold back to not mess things up to bad, but I won't let you make my grand return look bad! Time to kill all of you weaklings! Come Treble!"

With this the purple dog howls before he runs right up to his partner. As he glares at Ben, X and the others Ben then says,

" So, all of this time that dog belonged to you? I thought he was the pet of the subcommittee member _Albert Yurive_? "

Bass just snickers as he says,"

Man it's like he said, the Lylat Kingdom can't figure out anything without those Titan Special Forces! Such clueless idiots are just begging to be killed! Now, let me show you what I can really do! Time to combine Treble!

"With this he and the purple wolf both glow before they jump in to the air! As Treble lands on Bass's head a black sphere forms around them and covers them! It unleashes a surge of energy that cracks the ground around them and causes all the lights to flicker! When the light fades and everyone can see they see that its clear Bass has combined with Treble, and while he is not a organic creature and his power level cannot be sensed by are hero's, it's clear his power level has went up tremendously!

Now with a purple color scheme and having near devil like wings forming out of his back, and looking slightly more muscular and having spikes protruding out of his armor all over, Zero sees Bass looking somehow even more insane as he grits his teeth and says,

" I heard of robots combing together to get more power like Prime and his forces do, but does he really think merging with his dog will be of any help? Huh, what the?"

Bass just looks annoyed at Zero before in a instant he is right in front of him and aims his buster right at him before he says,"

Sorry if you're not impressed from the display! Maybe a close up view will change your mind Zero! Eat my power!

" With this Bass fires a powerful purple energy blast from his cannon right at Zero's head, and its only thanks to the red warrior moving at full speed is he able to avoid the blast! However the power from Bass's attack is still powerful enough to blast him through a street post! As everyone sees there foe's blast tear through a emergency evacuation shuttle that was landing to get some terrified visitors , causing a series of explosions! This angers Ben as he hears many screams before he glares at Bass and says,"

No! This guy is way out of control!"

Bass just laughs as energy pours out of him and he says,"

Is there any other way to be in the midst of a great battle! Hahah, theses lowlifes are beneath us, it would be better off if most humans were wiped off the cosmos anyway! Bah, I had enough talking, let's finish this!

"Ben just gets on guard as he says,"

Find, but first let's move the stage. There are too many innocents around here for us to fight all out!"

Bass looks gleeful as he folds his arms and says,

" Ah such a carring bunch of heroes, you want to fight somewhere that won't create more victims on your conscious? Find by me, but we don't have to move! "

X narrows his eyes as he sees Bass unfold his arms and raise them as he aims his buster at him again and he says,

" What are you getting at you, huh? NO!"

To everyone's horror Bass laughs manically as his energy explodes and he fires a large ball of energy in to the air, that once it goes past the tallest skyscrapers before it splits in to countless balls of energy that home in on all the buildings and cause a barrage of explosions! Seeing the destruction unfold Zero gets mad and says,

" Stop this Bass! Your fighting us, leave the civilians out of your revenge!" Bass just looks ecstatic as he at once creates a even larger ball of energy as he says,

" What's wrong, I am granting your wish, by creating a battlefield for us where no one can become a victim! Besides, my revenge is on all of you worthless peons! All of you think you're so great when your nothing but trash!

" He then turns to the Museum and grins as he says,"

The King of the Lylat Kingdom is in there right? Heh, his royal highness becomes the ruler of dust! Time I show him I can get down what even that know it all Kira Myers can't! Time to die!

" With this he prepares to fire, but a furious Ben, Cloud, Zero Wyrmmon all charge at Bass in a instant as they all say,

" No you don't! With this in a flash before Bass can fire Wyrmmon head butt's him in the back just long enough to distract him for Ben to punch him in the face, and Cloud and Zero to slash in to both of their targets shoulders as Cloud hits him with his Braver Limit Break and Zero unleashes his blazing Ryuenjin slash attack at the same time!

This sudden barrage of attacks interrupts Bass's assault and sends him flying backwards. As he sees a bunch of serious looks his way he chuckles as he says,"

Well, looks like you can all move fast when prodded. I guess it's that thing about seeing what is important to you threaten makes you go all out huh?

" Ben just says," Something like that. Bass, I had enough of this, this can't go on!"

Bass just has his hands turn in to busters before he says,

" You got that right, so why don't you just go ahead and die all ready?"

Ben just has his energy explode as he says,

" I have a better idea that involves slashing you to ribbons!

Now, Bankai!

"With this Ben holds up his Star Sword to its side before he puts his hand across it and golden holy energy consumes it. His power then explodes before his aura is enough to move Bass back! As his energy stabilizes the Star Sword has transformed in to a more fancier look before Ben points it at Bass as Bass says,

" So, now your serious huh? Well, find by me! Maybe this might be fun finally!"

X just looks at Bass and says,"

Life is not just a game Bass! Before you are terminated I hope you learn that!"

With this X goes all out as well, and has his armor glow before another set replaces his Falcon armor! Now covered in a royal blue and purple looking armor with golden attachments all over it, now in his Ultimate Armor he is in his most powerful state! Seeing this causes Bass to roll his eyes as he has his dual busters charge at once before he says,

" Change your outfits all you want, because no matter what you try you're still wearing that to your wakes!"

With this he fires two large blasts at the group. However without flinching Ben slashes both shots in half with ease before he says,"

You should not always talk like that or it will make you sound weak.

"Hearing this causes Bass to have his eyes twitch as he says,"

What you say Enji punk? You really want to die because that was nothing compared to what I can, huh?"

He then sees in the blink of a eye Ben is right in front of him with his Bankai state Star Sword glowing as he says,"

I don't care at what state you're in, your rampage has gone on long enough!

"As he slashes at Bass his foe just manages to dodge the strike before he fly's upward and says,

" Damn it, I won't let some punk make a fool out of me!"

With this he all of a sudden unleashes a rapid fire barrage of dark energy blasts, but Ben shows his speed is no joke as he just looks like a barrage of blurs before a few seconds later he is above Bass and once more thrusts for a head slash! Bass blocks with his arm, and is shocked to see Ben pierce part of his armor! Now glaring at Ben Bass says,

" So, you really do have the power of the celestial ones Ben Auro! But it does not matter. No matter what power you have, ill break it and make it, GUH!"

Bass was so fixated on Ben that he did not notice X charging at him till it was too late, and he was hit in the back with the full force of X's Nova Strike attack! Being hit with a column of energy causes Bass to go flying in to the nearest building, and as X stabilizes himself in midair Ben turns to him and says,"

Nice work X.

" X nods back and says,"

Careful, it's not over yet, and he will just get more crazed the more he is hurt.

" As if on cue they see glass go flying as Bass fly's right back in front of them! His face bruised he glares at the two as he says,"

That hurt. Well, even idiots get lucky shots now and then, but that will be your last! "

He then sees the two's alleys run up to the side of them as Axl changes to his Blast Launcher cannon and says,

" You're the one who has ran out of luck trying to think you can mess with us!

"As he fires a barrage of missiles a fed up Bass blasts them all out of the sky before he glares at the transforming robot and says,

" Bah, that's it I had enough with your behavior brother! Yes, the doc will shut up if I knock you back in to your senses post haste anyway!"

Axl just gets annoyed and says,"

Shut up! I don't know who you are Bass, you and I are not connected at all! Stop bothering me, stop bothering all of us!"

Bass then has his dark energy blade form again, this time it begins to swirl before he says,"

The truth hurts, doesn't it Axl? You Maverick Hunters and Enji Knights are quite well at fighting for your world of delusions. But today is the day the record is set straight! And I'll be all to happy to have all of your delusions come crashing down! Ah, but first,!"

With this Bass fires a barrage of blasts from his wings at everyone at once! They are able to dodge that, but it's what Bass what'd because in an instant he appears in front of Axl and says,"

Now, time for you to show everyone who you really are Axl! "

With this he slams his blade of energy right in to Axl! This cracks the jewel on his forehead, and causes a massive amount of energy to go in to it! Axl at once screams in pain as his eyes turn blank and he says,

" NO! RUH!!!

" Bass laughs as he says," Oh stop moaning and get with the program all ready! It will make things a lot smoother for everyone!"

Everyone then sees Axl's colors begin to turn bright white and blue, and Ben then gets tense as he says,"

No, not again! Does every bad guy know how to force Axl in to his berserk state? "

Sure enough everyone sees Axl howl in a mindless rage before his hands have claws extend! Ben and the others know this form well, it's the berserk state that Axl seems to have un willfully acquired after he X and Zero defeated the mad foe who even tried to double cross Sigma on the moon, Lumine. Knowing just how out of control he is in this state X then says,

" Not again! Just how much does Bass know? Still, it does not matter, when Xiza tried to use this against us it failed, and it will fail to get you to win as well Bass!"

Bass just ascends in to the air again before he snaps his fingers and Axl turns his sights on are heroes before he snickers and says,"

So what, this is a whole new ball game! You think this is all Axl can really do? Haha, boy are you in an for a nasty surprise.

Especially you Zero, just wait till, huh? What the?

No, what is he doing here!? I can handle this!"

Bass's sudden change in behavior confuses everyone as Ben says,"

What are you talking about now?"

Zero grins as he says,"

Maybe he really is insane and just lost his train of thought. Huh, wait, is that a noise? "

James looks up and says,"

What the, why is someone coming here now? All moment should be restricted, and it does not look like one of our ships!"

Ben just sees that a ship is indeed landing and as he sees it takes a saucer like shape he raises a eyebrow and says," I seen that shuttle, but where? "

Soon everyone hears a voice enhanced by a sort of speaker burst out a cackling that sounds like it belongs to a wily old man that says,"

Enough Bass, I will take the reins of things now.

" Soon the saucer transport stops and hovers right above Bass, before the top splits open! Everyone then hears the voice say,"

Well Zero, have you had your fun? You had better, because play time is over! Now is the time, where you embrace who you were meant to be!

" Everyone then sees the source of the voice reveal himself, and they see a old man with a full set of grey hair on his head, and both a mustache and a beard covering his face. His right eye has a monocle covering his black eyes, and he looks VERY happy, and not in a good way!

Cloud has a good look at him and his eyes widen as he says,"

Are you kidding me? Albert Yuriev? "

Cloud's statement seems to be the case, because before everyone's eyes they see the man who was once part of the Lylat Subcommittee, the group that could put the power of King Atem in check. Not only that but he was one of the members that sided with Kira Myers in his plans to overthrow Atem and make himself the supreme king so he and his Titan Special Forces could take a much harsher stance on the cosmos! However, after Kira was forced to advocate his brief time in the throne he vanished. And with Xiza dead he is the only remaining member besides Lacus 's father alive!

King Atem, who had just made it out of the Robot madness inside the museum with his royal guards, see Albert as well and he looks shocked then furious as he says,"

Albert Yuriev, so this is all you're doing?"

Albert laughs as he says,"

Well, we meet again your majesty. To be honest I did not expect to see you again, but in my life I long learned to deal with adapting to the situation!

" Ben gets annoyed as he points the Star Sword at him as he says,

" Albert Yuriev, so you're the one who is behind all of this? Why? You think that like Xiza you can get away with what you done huh? Well, you're going to join your partners in crime real soon!"

Albert looks at Ben and snickers as he says,"

Ah Ben Auro, you really must have been the chosen warrior to defeat Xiza. Well done, but you will not stop me. Soon you will join your cousin in death for opposing my genius! I thought you were smarter, otherwise you would know that fallowing this foolish path of naive futile heroism will just lead you to fallow his pathetic end!

" Mentioning Max gets Ben even more fed up with him as he has his aura flare up and he says,"

Don't you dare talk about Max like that you scum! A backstabbing worm like you who has no idea what honor or pride really is, will never be able to know what true strength he had!"

Albert strokes his mustache as he says,"

Ah, but I do know quite well what honor and pride are boy! After all, it's because of my honor that I am at last unleashing my master plan on the world! Do you really think simpletons like you, can match the master plan my unparallel intellect has spent so many years perfecting? I think not!"

Cloud just stays on guard as he says,"

So you managed to cause a bunch of old robots to go nuts, bring back a psycho robot from centuries ago and know about Axl's berserk state? Hardly a class A master plan if you asked me.

"This gets Albert to chuckle as he says,"

Fools, this is just the start! I have come to reclaim what is mine! And this time I won't be denied!"

Zero just gets annoyed as he charges at Albert and says,"

Oh just shut up it's only been a minute and your ranting is all ready repetitive! I don't know what you think you are due, but it's clear you don't deserve anything quack! Get lost! Huh?"

Just as he is about to jump in to Albert with his Z saber raised all of a sudden Albert waves his hand, and Zero at once is slammed in to the ground hard!

X sees this and says,"

Be careful Zero, this guy might have a magnet or something! "

Albert then looks right at Zero as he says,"

Now then, is that really the tone you should be taking Zero? I thought I told you before, that I won't tolerate even your misbehavior!

"Zero widens his eyes as he says,"

Wait, that voice, it sounds a little different, but it's the same one from the dream! Albert, just who are you? "

X then aims his buster at Albert as he charges it up and says,

" I had enough! Albert Yuriev, you seem to know a lot about us, just how are you linked to Bass, Axl, Zero, and all of this mayhem? Tell us the truth!

" This causes Albert to glare at X before he begins to laugh hysterically and he says,"

You want the truth, Megaman X? Heheheh, HAHAHAHAAH!! You can't handle the truth! But if you insist, then very well! To be honest its fine by me, I have waited long enough to reveal to this fragile Lylat Kingdom my true identity!

"This gets everyone of balance as Atem says,"

Your, true identity? There was a few rumors of identity theft but we could never conform it.

" Albert just keeps laughing before he says,"

Oh you have NO idea! Albert Yuriev, was just a persona I created to fool all of you idiots, and it worked without a hitch. So much time has passed, that even though I am in the history books thanks to a few modifications none of you even had a idea! Allow me to properly introduce myself!"

With this he tears off the hair on top of his head, revealing it was a tope, before he also rips of the synthetic beard! As he flicks of his monocle James says,

" Wait a minute, now he is starting to resemble, no , it can't be!"

The man then rearranges his outfit, now sporting a lab coat, before he bursts in to a evil laugh as he says,"

Ah, but it is, I am really

_**Doctor Albert W Wily**_,

the true master of robots!

"This shocks everyone as Ben looks dumbfounded as he says,"

Are you freaking kidding me? Doctor Wily, as in THE Wily that use to be the great Doctor Light's assistant before he went nuts and tried to take over the world? "

A angry Willy looks at Ben with fury as he says,"

I WAS NOT HIS ASSISTANT I WAS HIS PARTNER!!!! We were equals, EQUALS!! Bah! Everyone talks so highly of that pain in the bolt goody two shoes Light even in this day and age, but he was just a hack! I was the one who came up with the theory's for the first true thinking modern robots for the Galactic Alliance!

He just was able to complete my work and patch a few holes, and then said he was the one who was the brains behind it! And everyone adored him, giving him the awards and just giving me side credit for the evolution of society! But, if everyone would not see things correctly, I would MAKE them see things correctly!

However, time and again, my creations , my Robot Masters were defeated time and again, by that infuriating robot, the original Megaman! Even my most powerful creations, Punk, Ballade, King, even the Ancient Sunstar, a robot I found from the original great war between light and darkness, could not defeat a powered up cleaning bot! Even when I created a robot that was based on the research I did on Megaman to replicate all of his powers, and fused it with the energy source I created by accident, Bassnium, and created Bass here, it still was not enough!

" An annoyed Bass eyeballs his creator and with scorn says,

" Bah, that's only because you kept holding me back! Even now, if you just let me be the one who would,

"Before he can even finish Wily glares at Bass and says,"

Silence! You had more than enough chances to prove otherwise but every time you fail miserably! Hahaha, luckily I was able to finally create a true master piece, the ultimate, perfect robot! Yes, history never recorded its unleashing, but my ultimate creation would have made this world, and all other worlds mine! However, because of a few glitches, destiny was stalled, and I was on the verge of death. However, the time is now for me to make up for lost time, and take over Corneria as I should have done two hundred years ago! After all, the evolution of the Lylat Kingdom was because of my research and my genius! There for, it's only right! HAHAHAHAAH!!"

Ben looks defiant as he says,"

I knew you had twisted ideals for siding with Kira and Xiza Albert, no, Doctor Wily! But, no matter what you think you were denied, no single being, not even a god, has the right to have absolute rule over all life!

" Wily calms down as he says,"

I don't expect a bunch of foolish idealist to understand me, and that is why I will delete you all so you can no longer trouble me!

"X just charges his buster once more as he says,"

Give it up Wily! No matter how powerful your ultimate creation was, it was not enough to give you the control you had before, and it sure won't now!

" Wily just looks very evilly at X as he says,

" I don't think you would be saying that if you knew all the facts X. First of all, the only reason I lost was because of glitches in the plan, otherwise my domination would have been absolute! You should not be so critical on my ultimate creation either X, after all, if it were not for him you would have likely been nothing more than scarp parts before you ever defeated Sigma! Ah, and it's all the more ironic, and bitter, considering he was suppose to be your executor!

"X's eyes widen in shock as he says,

" What are you getting at? "

Wily just turns to Zero as he says,"

Tsc, Zero, after all this time is it still not clear? The reason you dream of me, is because I command it! After all, I can have that kind of influence, on my creations!"

This causes everyone to be frozen in shock as Zero drops his Z saber and looks disgusted as he says,"

No, it can't be! I had by theories, but I never thought the open who created me was some demented freak like you!

"X is just as shocked as Zero as he says,"

Zero, so that is what Sigma meant, when he said you were the last of the doctors creations. "

Wily just bursts in to another round of manic laughter as he says,

" And I thought you did not care about your origins eh tough guy? Yes, I am your creator, and your master Zero!

Zero, I am your father!"

This gets Zero to nearly freak out as he as a expression of utter disbelief and disgust as he says,

" No! No this can't be true! It's impossible!"

Wily chuckles as he says," Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

As Zero then yells in anger Wily goes on to say,"

You were to be my ultimate perfection tool to wipe out my foes, and my dreams nearly came true! Megaman and his defiant brother Protoman combined was no match for you! But, in the end it was my own reckless fury that messed things up. I but you in to action to early Zero, without testing out all the systems, and that is what nearly caused me to die. As much as it pains me to admit, Light was smart in having you be tested for so long Megaman X! If I just made sure all errors and glitches were clear, and your behavior was more obedient, then I would be ruling everything by now!" Zero just regains his composer as he says,"

I am glad, because then I would be stuck serving you!

" Wily just looks coy as he says,"

Ah, but even though the original operation "Zero Requiem" did not go just as planned, in the end things turned out even better. While I was not er, an active viewer on your activates, I know you did give Megaman and the others what they deserved. And when you were awoken years later by the men of that tool Doctor Cain, you proved to shape this planet to feel my wrath! Because that fool unleashed your ultimate power, the Zero virus!

Yes, I believe it was Sigma who confronted you, and when you transferred the virus in to him, the world would at last see my genius! Ah Sigma, I never imaged he would be so useful to my plans. He indeed has a strong will, and has become more powerful then I ever thought someone like him could. But even still, his power pales to what you can become Zero! "

This causes Atem to get mad as he says," You call the maverick wars an act of genius? Are you even aware of what you caused Wily? Because of your petty jealousy the world was nearly blasted in to chaos! My father was born in a world that was just recovering from nearly being destroyed by Sigma and the maverick forces that devastated the planet!"

Wily just looks smug as he says,"

Oh I am quite aware of the civil war's effects, for the most part I saw it firsthand! Hahaha, for a long time my body was gravely damaged, and I had to have my mind take form in other Reploid 's I customized to hold my mind. For example, I was the X-Hunter Serges, along with Gate's " Partner" Isoc, all so I could watch you Zero! Yes, needless to say I was less then pleased to see you malfunction so greatly and do the direct opposite of what I created you to do Zero. But, at the time I did not have enough strength yet to do too much, so I only could influence things from afar. That is why after you were rebuilt after blowing yourself up against Vile I helped Sigma gain control of Doctor Doppler and insure his anti-virus program ended in failure. Plus it was a good way to test the extent of you and X's true talents, and your true loyalty.

Ah, it was quite clear even if you swore to fight against the mavericks you unknowingly created, you still would destroy your opponent without mercy. After all, when Sigma made the Repliforce turn against you, you and X showed no hesitation in taking them out. Heh, even your beloved Iris fell before your blade!

"Zero just gets mad again and says," Shut up! Just shut up all ready!

"Wily responds with,"

It's ok Zero, you don't have to feel guilty, your just fulfilling your true role, your duty as my god of destruction! Yes, I decided to kick things in to gear when I appeared before Sigma, and gave him more details about your true destiny, and giving him the idea to flood his Sigma virus in to the Eurasia space colony and smash it in to Corneria! After all, it was clear only this amount of power would be enough to snap you back in to your true nature! And it almost worked, and I was ready to make my appearance to the greatly reduced public, but somehow your loyalty to X here snapped you back in to your false self, and you nearly got yourself killed again!

Luckily I, as Isoc came to the place where you X and Sigma thought, heh, which just happened to be underneath one of my old lairs anyway, and was able to repair you once more. However, before I could implement my final reprogramming, by chance that Gate came and took the last part of Zero I needed, and became infected himself! I tried to take control of the situation, but Zero was able to repair himself and left in a haze, running my plans again!

I planned to use my and Gate's " joint" Projects High-Max and the Zero Nightmare to force Zero back in my hand, Gate went against me and brought Sigma back again! And with X here being even more swift and annoying then usual I had to leave Isoc's body and once again retreat in to the shadows. Yes, by this period, I knew I had to think of something drastic to get a hold of things. Ah, but with drastic times, comes drastic actions, and the seeds of my ultimate plan were planted!"

Bass chuckles as he says," You got that right, you finally repaired and reactivated me! GUH!!"

Hearing this Wily snaps his fingers and Bass's chest begins to spark and he falls to the ground to clutch it in pain as Wily says

,' I thought I told you what I would do to you if you acted out again! Anyway, by this time I knew Zero's new personality had totally caused his true one to be submerged, so in order to bring out your true purpose again, I created a master plan, that revolved around my new creation. Hahah, yes, he was just a proto type, a proto type that would be the base for a new generation of Reploid's! One that could transform in to any other robot as long as it had its data in it. " Axl then roars and X says," No, you're saying, Axl was created by you to?"

Wily laughs and says,"

Correct, Sigma thought he was the brains behind the creation of them and the Jacob project, when it was me who funded there creation! Yes, even Lumine was my creation, ironically I had to create him to get Axl to remember his true purpose to! Sadly, his program took a LONG time to take effect, and even now, it took installing my Alpha Nebula Grey-Life Virus Patch to at last fix all the errors that were preventing him from fulfilling his duty!

" Ben then raises a eyebrow and says,

" Fixing the errors? Fulfilling his duty? What are you talking about?"

Wily somehow grins even larger as he strokes his mustache and points to the still ragging Axl and he says

,' Ah, I just happen to be getting to that Enji! You see everyone, what you call the Berserk state of Axl is in fact just him resisting the programming and Lumine 's will! However, now, time to fulfill your fate Axl! You were created solely for the purpose of brining Zero back in to my control, and now it's time to show everyone how! Ah, but first, to seal the deal, a little extra insurance from my allies!

"He then takes out his pocket a large blood red crystal, which happens to be the main power up used by many foes in the Zannacross Empire! Ben's eyes narrow as he says,"

What? An Advanced stage Curse Seal Crystal of the Necrocalcous? Well, he was working with Kira and Xiza.

" Wily laughs as he says," Very perspective Ben Auro! Yes, as much as it annoyed me to grovel to them and play their games, taking advantage of their resources was worth it! Because now with the power of the darks side I will insure my project is completed! Hahaha, all of those years ago I found a sample of this power from the robot that pesky Duo fought! But after all of these years now I know how to properly utilize this power! Here, let me show you!

"With this he throws the crystal down and it homes in on Axl, sticking on his forehead! As darkness begins to form around him Wily then looks serious as he says!

" Now, this is it! Your master commands you; unleash your true form to the cosmos! Override Protocol Omega!"

" With this Axl roars so loudly it creates a shockwave before darkness seeps out of his body! X looks at his ally and says," No Axl, fight it! Huh?

" For a brief moment he and the others see Axl's eyes return to normal and with a pained expression he says," X, Zero, I am sorry, it's too powerful, AH!!"

Zero then dashes at his friend as he says," Axl! AH!"

With this many blue arms of energy burst out of Axl's forehead, before they create a shockwave that blasts Zero back! James and the others see Axl become consumed with darkness before he says,

" What is this?

"Wyrmmon then growls as he says," I don't know, but I don't think we want to find out! "Ben nods as his aura flares up and he says," Sounds good, let's stop this before it gets started!

"With this he Wyrmmon and Cloud all charge at the wall of darkness forming around him, but they are also bounced back by a powerful shockwave! Wily just looks delighted as he says," It's no use, you can't stop me now! Just sit back and watch the ultimate power take form!

" With this a surge of power rocks the entire area, and even everyone still inside the museum can feel it!

* * *

In fact at the moment Lacus and her group are still protecting everyone inside the museum from the berserk Robot Masters, and at the moment Lacus has just sliced in half a proton missile fired by the Star Robot Mars man before Terra fires a level three lighting magic attack to short circuit it before Collette throws her charkams at it with her triple ray strike to hit its weak spot, and causes it to blow up! This explosion causes the speedy Quick Man to trip up, which causes him to tackle the two headed Searchman, which causes him to fire on accident on the vampire mannered Shademan, which causes a very noisy chain reaction.

As Lacus hears plenty of robots yelling at each other she sighs and flicks her hair back she says,"

It seems even as a insane mob theses robots have enough of a mind to blame each other for messing up. I hope Ben and the others are doing all right.

"Yuna then fires a ice spell on Pharaoh man to freeze his feet, causing him to fall and have his Pharaoh shot blast go out of control and blast the massive Hyper Storm Hog, causing his feet to blow off and him to fall and squash the irritating Dynamo man and the slithery Snake man, before she goes over to her teammate and says,"

Don't worry Lacus. I am sure who ever is behind this won't get away from Ben and the others.

"Lacus sighs as she says,"

I know, I just hope there are more surprises.

"Collette then comes over and says,"

Oh you just need to think positive! I bet Ben and the others have just about wrapped up the trouble maker and are ready to, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone feels a massive vibration that causes the ground to shake, and it's so strong some of the statues and chandeliers in the room fall down! Seeing this Lacus and the others see a massive purple glow shinning outside the windows and Terra looks worried as she says,"

Such power! I can sense a massive amount of darkness gathering together. However, I can't detect where it's gathering. "

Lacus then looks worried as she says,"

It must be a mechanic being then, that's the only explanation.

"She then sees Ben's mother look jolly as she says,"

Don't worry girls, no matter who is causing a mess my son and his pals with those Maverick hunters will punish whoever was mean enough to ruin today!"

Lacus smiles as she says,"

Your right Miss Auro, we will stop this threat. But, just to be sure, I am going to see how it's going outside.

"With this her squad mates nod before in a flash she moves at full speed to the entrance!

* * *

Meanwhile, are heroes have just been able to see again as the purple light Axl gave off faded. And when X turns to see what has happened to his friend he says,"

Axl, what happened? Huh? NO!!"

Ben then stares at the stabilizing energy as he says,

" This is Axl?" Everyone has to look up, because to their horror Axl has grown nearly four times his size, and now looks entirely different! Now conceded in massive white armor with blue streams of energy coming out in parts, his chest is padded with black and red armor, and Wily style W's are on the side of its arms and legs! Ben sees that the being before him now has its massive clawed hands floating out of its arm sockets, and that Axl now has his face entirely covered with a black and red visor that has a purple hair like thing extend all the way to its feet!

Ben also notices a massive glowing purple sword attached to its back and as everyone hears a massive roar emerge from the transformed Axl they see he is now**_ Omega_**,

and yes the same Omega from Megaman Zero three!

Furious Zero glares at Wily and he says,"

Wily! What did you do to him?

"Wily just laughs madly as he sees his transformed creation crack its knuckles as he says,

" Why so angry Zero? All I did was turn him in to his rightful state! This is Axl's true form, the being that will converge you back to your rightful purpose! He is Axl no more, now he is Omega!

" All of a sudden some rocks move, before an injured Dynamo pops out of them! It seems Axl's transformation has jolted him awake after Ben and Cloud's combo attack knocked him out. However he is still damaged and as he walks out and looks at Wily and Omega he says,"

Whoa, who are all of these new guys I must have been out for a long time! Who is the old dude Bass?"

Wily raises an eyebrow in annoyance as he says,"

Ah, I see you did not inform are dear friend Dynamo of the full extent of the operation eh Bass?"

Bass just look smug as he says,"

The less this lazy trash knew the better in case he turned.

"Dynamo looks offend as he says,

" Oh don't be so harsh I am a professional! Still, I think this will be the part where I bale and take my cash. Since you seem to have more than enough fire power to get what you want so if you don't mind I think I'll take my reward now.

"Wily chuckles as he says,"

You want to leave now? Find. Omega, give him his, "reward"! With this a flash of red appears from Omega Axl's face, before it turns to Dynamo and raises its fist.

Dynamo chuckles and says,"

Hey guys no need to be so harsh! What, the payment comes out of his fist or some, GUH!!!

" Everyone is shocked to see Omega's fist shoot out like a rocket, and impale through the long haired mercenary chest in a flash! As the hand jets back to its owner Omega has his other hand glow with power as Bass chuckles as he says,

" Sorry Dynamo, but your just to annoying to be allowed to live!"

Wily laughs as he says," I will have to agree with Bass on this one. I won't allow any unfit beings to exist in my new order.

All trash will be, DELETED!

"With this Omega fires a powerful red blast, that consumes and destroys Dynamo in an instant, before blasting a good chuck of the block to dust along with it! As Omega roars again Ben greets his teeth as he says,"

Great, and we thought he was berserk before! This is going to be rough. "

X looks furious as he says,' Wily! How could you do this to Axl? No matter who built him, he had his own will, and you just trampled it! Axl, do you hear us? Fight it, don't be Wily 's pawn any longer!

" Wily just looks amused as he says,"

He can't hear you X, what you knew as Axl has been totally erased to become Omega, my absolute obedient servant! And soon it will be your turn Zero.

If you wish to have a trace of your former self, then join me now, because trust me the hard way will be very painful on not just you but your friends! Its useless to resist, join me Zero, and together we shawl rule the entire universe together as father and son! Well, close enough! Together we will concur even the Zannacross Empire! Join me Zero, it's the only way!

" Zero just looks defiant as his fist glows with energy and he says,

" Like I would want to do anything with you! Let me make this clear, I won't have anything to do with you, I decide my own destiny! Rising Phoenix Crush!

" With this Zero slams the ground and a barrage of blue energy blasts burst out of the ground and home in on Wily! However, Omega shows that despite his size his speed is unreal as in a instant he is in front of his master and catches one of the energy balls in his hand before he crushes it instantly! As the rest of the energy blasts just bounce off him everyone hears Omega emit a deep roar before he looks down on the red Z saber welding hero and says,

" Zero, ZERO!!!"

Wily chuckles as he says," Find Zero, have it your way. Just so you know, I will have you as my god of destruction even if I have to erase your mind to do it!

" All of a sudden Ben bursts at Omega as his Star Sword flares with energy as he jumps up and says,"

Zero is are friend Wily, as is Axl! I won't let you get away with turning them in to your slaves!

Take this, Divine Flare Edge!

" With this Ben focuses his power in to his celestial sword and slashes at Omega's head, just as Cloud also attacks with his Braver Limit Break attack at the massive machine's shoulder while X slams in to Omega's chest with his Nova Strike attack! However this does not budge Omega at all! Ben begins to look tense as he says,"

No way, this level of power did not even put a dent in it?" Wily just laughs madly as he says," Its useless, your powers are nothing, even divided the power of the prefect weapon cannot be stopped!"

With this Omega grabs its massive sword and has it glow with dark power! It then goes to impale Ben through, and when the Enji dodges the impact enough to blast them all back! Atem then runs up and has his Millennium Puzzle glow as he says,"

Wait Ben, ill handle this! Wily, your mad schemes will not hurt the citizens of the Lylat Kingdom, I will not allow you to! As ruler of the Lylat Kingdom I will make you first hand answer to your crimes! In the name of justice I call forth the supreme Lylat Summon sprit Obelisk the Tormenter!

"With this a holy light comes out of his golden mythic item before it shoots of in the distance, and heads in to the Veju Cathedral in the Royal District, before a massive blue beam shoots back!

In mere moments to the side of the battle the light hits the ground, before it takes the shape of a massive blue summon monster! However this is not just a normal summon spirit; it's one of the three elite ones that only listen to the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, the powerful Obelisk the Tormenter! As the blue winged massive monster growls at its targets Omega growls back and Atem turns to Wily and says,"

Now Doctor Wily, your ambitions end here!

" Wily smirks as he says,"

You think some beast can defy the power of Omega? Bah, I am insulted!"

Atem then gets serious as he says,"

We will see just how long in the name of the king attack and destroy Omega Obelisk! Attack with God Hand Crusher!"

With this Obelisk has his eyes glow, before his fist charges with magical energy and he winds up for a massive punch right for Omega! However, even though Omega's size does not match Obelisk's, all he does is catch his opponents punch, and with ease throws Obelisk behind him! Seeing Obelisk land with a thud and create a shock wave as he smashes the many transports he landed on Atem is shocked as he says

," No Obelisk! Even a Lylat Summon god's power is nothing?

" This gets Wily to look even more mad as he laughs again and says,"

Quite so your majesty, this power can rival the celestial ones! And once this power enters its prefect state, nothing will stop me! Ah, but now it's time I end this encounter, I have a cosmos to concur you know! Enough defiance Zero, embrace your true nature and become your perfect form!

"X just says," Perfect form?"

Wily then says," Ah, you see Omega here was created to help Zero rid himself of his defects, and thus once he merges with Omega, and a few more minor adjustments, he will at last be what he was suppose to be! The true God of Destruction, one with unparalleled power!

"Zero then grips his Z saber tightly as he says,"

I like who I am now just fine Wily! Time I make you a ghost once and for all!"

Wily sighs and says,

" It would seem your suffering circuit has overloaded on such trivial things such as friendship and compassion. A shame, but being the genius I am, it's nothing I can't fix once I have the right tools. Omega, your brother i

behaving badly; restrain him so we can fix him!"

Omega then roars again as his chest glows and he says," Zero!"

With this a barrage of wires burst out of his chest, and head right for Zero! However the blond haired hunter ace dashes to the side slashing the closest one in his path before he looks with eyes full of resolve as he says,

" Give it up! I'll never be a tool for jerks like you again! Huh, what the? NO!"

While Zero did dodge the surprise assault, he did not expect the wires to dive underground and come at from beneath him! Before he can slash at them his arms are all read tied up, before he is entirely wrapped up! At once Wily licks his lips and looks ecstatic as he says," That's it, time to become who you are Zero, no matter if you want to or not!

" At once X tries to free his friend as he charges up his buster and says,

" No, Zero!" With this he fires a charged shot, but the wires react to fast and hural Zero away as the blast just blows up more of the ground! Ben and the others charge again as Ben says,"

No! I won't lose another friend to insane creeps like you! Huh, whoa!"

At once he sees a large purple energy blast coming his way before he instantly slices it in half and sees Bass is unleashing a salvo of blasts as he says,"

Hey now, don't ruin the moment we have been waiting for all this time Enji brat! And most of all, DON'T IGNORE ME!!

"With this Bass keeps everyone at bay, and X and the others are horrified to see Zero be dragged in to Omega's torso! With one last ounce of defiance Zero grabs the outside of Omega as he says,

" No, I won't be used, again! I won't, "

Before he can finish another wire wraps over his mouth, and to everyone's horror he is dragged inside as Omega's torso seals shut! At once Omega roars again as he begins to glow! X is in a state of shock as he says,

" No, ZERO!! Not again, I can't have lost him again! Wily, you're trying to turn all of my friends against me, but I won't let you get away with it!

" Wily responds with a smug look as he says,

" Ah, but I all ready have! Victory is all but mind! Watch Megaman X, watch as your friends bring you your final doom!"

With this Omega has energy encircle him, before he turns a golden color as he gets slightly larger and spikier! As he growls again Bass chuckles and says," Finally! After all of this waiting I get to see if you're precious Zero is really worth all of this trouble! "Wily just grins as he says,

" Oh trust me Bass, even you will be in aw when Zero has become perfect! AH, but even as Omega reconfigures Zero inside him, his power has already increased tremendously! Observe heroes, observe as I make your world crumble before your eyes! Do it Omega!

" With this the combination of X's best friends nod before it points its large sword in the air, before it fires a massive purple energy beam! This beam covers the entire sky, before it seems like the entire planet is engulfed in a massive purple flash! Seeing this Ben stares in shock as he says,"

What, did he just do?"

James tries to remain calm as he says,"

I, am ashamed to say I am not sure. It did not seem to damage anything."

Wily just raises his eyebrows in his trademark taunt before he says,"

On don't worry Enji, you will find out soon enough! Ah, with this I have gotten what I came here for! Now it's time to leave and enter the final phase of my plan! So long X, you have proved to be just as much of a failure as your brothers! And as for you Ben Auro, and all your warrior of light friends, I hope you see now that this was the only fate a hero really has, there will never be true peace, only a never ending conflict of desires. And that is why I will bring this cycle to an end, by destroying all obstacles! Oh?

" He sees to his shock that in a flash Ben is above him, and gathering a large amount of power! His energy then explodes as he says,"

Wily! You will never get a shot, ill end your plans now! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires his energy beam at full power, and it's enough to even push Bass back! And at the same time Wily notices X flying up and saying,

" For Zero, and Axl, and all of the people who hurt in your grudge with life! Time I free my friends from the chains of the past!"

With this he fires a full powered blast from his buster, and the blast is so massive that it's like a energy wave as it heads for Wily right as Ben's blast is coming for him! However, to everyone's shock Wily just again laughs madly as he says,

" Idiots, think I am a fool? Think again!

" With this he extends his hands, and catches both blasts in them, before to everyone's horror he absorbs both of the powerful energy waves! As X lands on the ground he says, "

No way, he absorbed both of are attacks at once? Impossible!

" Wily responds with stroking his mustache before he holds up his palms and he and Ben see that red orbs are fused in the middle of them before he says,

" Not for someone like me it's not! Did you ever wonder how I survived this long in the first place? After that fateful day my body was nearly ruined, but I still survived. However, while my robots kept me alive it was years till I awoken, and even longer till my body could be repaired. Till that day I stored my mind in this world's digital network, waiting and preparing for when I could inhabit a body again. And after spending time in a few host bodies, I was at last able to create a body worthy of being in me, a perfect replica of my body, but with a metal frame!

Yes, to gain everlasting life, I have become a cyborg! Ah, and a powerful one at that, one that's been customized with many features, and one of those features is to absorb my adversaries energy, to make all such attacks useless! I do admit, both of you have tremendous power. However, when Zero soon emerges in his perfect form, it will make such power look like that of a bug! Heh, but you won't ever get to witness that advent! For you see, as a rewarded for causing me such trouble for so long X, I think I'll have my creation kill you and your friends right now so you cannot stop me again!"

With this Omega at once growls before he ascends in to the air, and has both of his hands extend, before a massive amount of power forms out of them and takes the shape of a giant glowing red orb!

Cloud then says,

" No, that's way too much power! He can level the city with that blast!

" Wily then looks delighted as he says,"

Oh don't worry, not the entire city will fall, just this section! After all I need people to rule after all or the whole point was lost in this! Ah, time we part ways, forever! Enjoy my going away present! HAHAHAHAHA!

" With one more bust of laugher he goes in to his saucer craft as the door closes, X then dashes at Omega again and says,

" Zero, Axl! Can you hear me!? Don't give up! You can fight this! Huh?

" A moment later Bass appears before him looking sadistic as he says,"

He who hesitates is lost Megaman X! And, since you have been so much of a weak minded wimp, your about to lose everything!"

With this he punches X in the gut and bats him in to the ground! As he looks up he sees Omega look at him and the massive foe spurts out a slow," X. RAH!!!"

just as X thinks he reached out to his friends Omega fires his powerful blast, which is starting to look very much like the ultimate attack of Super Android 13 from the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie! As the blast descends quickly on them all Ben looks panicked as he sees the rate of the attacks descent and he says,

" No, it's coming to fast to gather energy quick enough to counter it! But, I can't let Wily win! Huh?"

All of a sudden he his shocked to see a wall of light appears just in front of the deadly attack, and to everyone's amazement it stops it! Ben turns to the left and sees that it is indeed Lacus, who arrived just in time to protect everyone with her energy barriers! Seeing her glowing with holy energy he smirks and says,

" Nice save Lacus! Oh?

" He sees his friend sweat hard from the attack as she says,

" Don't thank me yet! The blast, is to powerful to keep back for long. You have to, ah!

" With that she falls to her knees, and Ben sees her barrier begin to crack as the blast begins to move through! He then says,

" The fact that she is able to hold back a blast of that level is testament enough to how strong she is, now it's time we do the rest!

" Everyone, hit it now!"

With this he and his allies all quickly fire attacks to knock back the blast and as they all hit it at the same time, it goes far in to the sky, where it explodes with such force that most of the buildings around it have the glass in them shatter! As Ben lands on the ground he takes a sigh of relief as he says,

" Whew, at least glass is the only thing it's raining. So, still think you can, oh no!

" As relived as he is to have stopped the blast that relief turns to horror when he sees that Wily, Bass, and Omega are gone without a trace! Seeing this X falls on his knees as he says,

" No, Axl, Zero, I failed you. I think Omega did hear me for a bit, he seemed to hold back just a bit of power when he attacked. But now that madman is going to erase their minds and, huh?

" He sees Cloud is patting him on the shoulder as he says,"

Don't worry X, there is no way Wily will get away with this, he has not won yet.

"Atem comes over and says,

" That's right, for his outrageous acts and many years of plotting with evil intent there is no way Albert Wily will be allowed to get what he wants. He can't have gotten far, no matter how well he hides his tracks he won't elude us for long.

"Ben then looks determined as he says

," King Atem is right X, Wily could not have gone far. Even if he warped out of the planet he has to have left a trail. And I, and all of the Enji will do whatever we can to rescue Zero and Axl!

" Lacus then walks over and says,"

He is right, as long as there is a glint of light, a ray of hope, we must keep going!

"X nods and he looks serious as he says,"

Ben, everyone, thank you. Your right, I won't give up on my friends till the end. Zero and Axl both proved they have the will to resist being others tools before, and I am sure they will both struggle to defy Wily all the way! I won't give up, I will save my friends!"

Atem then nods again as he says,

" Yes, we will overcome this. But we don't have a moment to lose, and must get to work at once! Optimus, please at once notify all sectors of the, huh? Optimus, what are you doing?

"Everyone is disturbed to see the large red and blue robotic military commander begin to swagger before his eyes briefly turn red! The keep flashing between red and his normal blue color before he puts his hands on his head as he says,"

Your majesty, I feel my body is being taken over, I can barley control myself! "

This disturbs everyone as he starts to hold his arm with the other before X says,"

What? That should not be possible! Prime is built with the most advanced antivirus circuits around! Unless, that purple light!"

Everyone's eyes fill with dread as James says,

" Come to think of it, that light Axl had burst out of his forehead was what caused the robots in the museum to go maverick. And now, that same light that Omega, or Axl, or whatever, fired seems to have consumed the entire planet!"

With this Ben puts his hand on his head as he says," No, don't tell me, now the entire planet's robot population has gone maverick!?"

All of a sudden Prime yells in a pained sound as he says," I must obey, Master Wily! Destroy all targets!

"With this they hear a sound before a blue and golden jet flies down, and glows as it gets closer to Prime! All of a sudden the Ultra Mangus jet begins to transform as Prime says,

" Optimus Prime, maximize in to Omega Prime!"

With this the leader of the Neo-Replforce transforms in to his most powerful form, too bad he is aiming at the wrong side! Omega Prime just walks forward, as if like a zombie before Cloud says,"

Prime seems to be resisting it as much as he can, but it's just too powerful!"

Ben sighs as he says," Great, now we have to deal with this to! Well, sorry Prime but I will have to make this quick so we can, oh? Oh come on, give me a break!"

He and everyone hear charging as soon various robots surround them all! And in unison they say,

" Deletion to all of Master Wily's dream!"

Lacus then looks worried as she says,' He all ready has all of the planets robots under his control? Is this the true power of the Zero Virus?"

X just looks determined as he says,"

No, if Wily succeeds in transforming Zero in to whatever this perfect state is then we will see just how dastardly his true plan is. But, he will never get a chance to pull it off! Zero, Axl, believe in me, believe in us, I will save you!" Ben nods as he powers up and sees the robot armada begin to get ready to attack before he says,"

You got that for sure X, after all we been through, there is no way I'll let Zero and Axl be lost! Hang on, we will get through this!"

With this Ben jumps in to the air, ready to fight his way through the swarm of obstacles in his way! But to see how are hero's get out of this, you will have to tune in next time because this is where we end today! Well, it seems Doctor Wily has managed to get the jump on everyone with this well thought out master plan! The question is, can Ben, X, Cloud and the others rebound in time to stop Zero and Axl from unwilling helping there twisted master from unleashing his revenge on the Lylat Kingdom? Those answers and more will be revealed next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter thanks to the arrival of reinforcements Ben and co are able to subdue the raging robots in the general area, but there is little time to relax when robots are attacking all over Corneria! However, stopping them would be of little help, since the Masters and X fear Wily plans to try and gain control of all machines in the Lylat Kingdom, maybe the entire cosmos! But as desperately as Wily needs to be stopped the Enji can't find where the former subcommittee member went! However, the good guys get a break when they get a lead to the doctors location, from of all people Max! Well, sort of. While Max is still indeed dead, his servant and assistant the robot T4-X5 seems to have some helpful info for his new master! It seems when Max was hunting for Xiza and Kira's true plans, Albert was also on his list. And while he was never aware of him being Wily, he found enough data to prepare his equment against sabotage, which means his ally is one of the few robots that's not Wily 's pawn! Using Max's data, they are able to trace Wily 's single, and are shocked to find that Wily's base has been beneath all of them all along, because it seems his lair is right above the core of the capital planet itself! With no time to lose, Squad 7, X, and a few other squads at once depart to the mines underneath Mount Endon, the only known location that could logically lead to their targets lair.

However, while they do find a ancient mine from a lost civilization, Wily has proven he has prepared for every situation, and are hero's find not only many of the mad genius's creations like the liquid Devil robots, but for a additional nasty surprise it seems Wily found one of the four legendary beasts as well! And when Ben and Lacus get split from the others because of a cave in from there battle running in to the deadly, achient, and furious Gerzar! Can are hero's make it through this dangerous windy road to Wily and stop him from transforming Zero in to his supposed true perfect form of death? Or will even more surprises await them underneath the crust of Corneria? Find out next time in

_**Chapter 117: Gravitation to the Nest of Madness! Furious Howling Assault!**_

* * *

Ah, but before I call it a day, or chapter, I think some authors notes are in order. Now, I am sure not many of you were expecting Axl to turn in to Omega, but it's not something entirely random, at least for me. One of my theory's is that while Weil said in Megaman Zero three that the Zero we knew was a fake, I had a different theory, and that the Zero that became Omega was Axl. My reasons for this are that Omega and Lumine have similar color schematics, as does Axl's bonus ultimate, or Berserk" form. And, I thought that the reason there was no mentioning in the Zero series of Axl, besides the fact that it started before he was created, was that maybe Weil used the Dark Elf to turn him in to Omega or something like that. Hey, it's not that impossible with some of the other curve balls in the series, and its more logical then all the ZX nonsense. Well, who knows but it's my story so ill do what I want lol. Also, don't worry if you did not think I went in to details about what happened to the original MEgaman, Protoman and the others, this arc is not over yet hehee.

Yes, while the " official statement" is now that Zero was not even released, and that he was never evil, even though flashbacks clearly state otherwise, I think that's just, lazy. All right, rant time! Yes, it's been bugging me for a while how , Keiji Inafune just destroyed the megaman history! Now, I know he is the creator and master of the series, but just like George Lucas it does not give him the right to just mess things around on a whim! By this I mean the PSP Megaman X remake, which totally messed up the entire series if that became cannon. Doctor Cain died when he was in games till X5? Sigma just became evil because he wanted to see X's potential? I don't think so! Yes, it's sad but I think is the case when sadly the creator of his own series just does not care, and just throws out whatever.

I mean, Megaman 9 was proof of this. No offense to anyone that liked it, but after waiting for ten years for a true original Megaman sequel it felt like a slap in the face! I mean, I can understand going back to the classical style to appeal to old school gamers, but there is no reason that it should be a main series game! First of all, the story not only did not introduce Zero like I hoped to the original story, but it did not even have Bass, was bad and illogical, and made the original Megaman look like even more of a naive idiot!

Also, taking out the buster and the slide was just annoying, calling it a throwback was just a excuse to make the game as barebones as possible. I mean, the game was not even really that hard compared to the other original NES ones! It was not easy, but not as hard as its made out to be. All in all I think of Megaman 9 as a lazy quick cash that could have been mistaken for a well down hack game and If it was released after Megaman 6 it would be blasted for having nothing new at all! All in all, the main thing is that I wish not for the original series to end, but at least make some progress, it pains me that it's all ready nearly been five years since Megaman X 8 and Megaman Zero four came out and the only Megaman game in the future is, Megaman Star Force three whatever. Sigh, I don't even count that as a Megaman game since it's about aliens and radio waves and other convoluted blah. I mean, I know its kind of because Capcon decided to put there big budget on the Devil May Cry games, but while Dante is cool and all, his games are nearly entirely flash, to me at least. I mean, why is Capcon oppssed with making giant statues the final bosses in that game? Eh, Maybe its nostalgia but that series does not have the creativity the Megaman games had and makes up with it with lots of coolness and the sort.

Anywho, the point of all this is that with my arc I intend to unleash what I always thought the proper link between the Megaman and the Megaman X timelines should have been. Any who, with one more note Ill just say that if your too young to remember the Servbots are from another Megaman series, the Legends series. Since I could not find a good way to put in the people they served for real, the Bonne pirate family, I thought I throw them in as a cameo lol. Ah, poor legends, come on Capcon, make a third game and get Megaman off the freaking moon all ready! All right, rant over. HAha, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them, unless it involves spoiling something. Thanks for the reviews like always, hope to see more like always, and till next time!


	8. C117:Gravitation to the Malevolent Nest!

_**Chapter 117: Gravitation to the Nest of Madness! Movement through the Malevolent Howling Assault! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's were trying to prevent Dynamo and Bass from turning National Robotics Day in to a national disaster! However, they were finding that this was not going to be easy, because despite Bass being around longer than most of the Enji masters, it's clear he has been under several powerful upgrades since he seems to even have a infinite power supply! Just when it seemed like Ben and the others were finally able to get Bass up against the ropes, he showed he still have even more power when he merged with his dog Treble! However, this was just the start of the madness, because to everyone's horror with a powered up jab he smashed Axl's forehead and caused him to enter his uncontrollable berserk mode once more!

However, this was just the tip of the iceberg, when out of nowhere Albert Yurive made his presence known! But as shocking as it was, it was even more shocking for everyone when the member of the now two member Subcommittee revealed he was under a false identity, and he was really none other than the evil Doctor Wily! Yes, Wily showed to everyone that he was very patient indeed, and that he has been binding his time throughout both the Maverick wars and this current war between the Zeon Federation and the Zannacross Empire to make his move! And right away he not only conformed Zero's worst fears that he was his true creator, but that he was also the one who turned Sigma in to who he was and caused the Maverick Wars, and to top it off reveled that he created Axl as well! It seems the true purpose of the Next Generation Reploid prototype was all just a elaborate scheme to get Zero back to his original programming! And to prove his point with the power of a Advanced Level Curse Seal of Necrocalcous Crystal and the Alpha Nebula Grey Life-virus patch Bass forced Axl to, "Download", he forced Axl to transform to his true form, the massive Omega!

Right of the bat everyone was forced to see the friend that they knew seems to have been totally overridden when in a instant Omega destroys the dazed Dynamo with one attack! Wily was the more then eager to show that Omega's power was so great now that are hero's could barley put a dent in him, and even one of the three Lylat Summon Gods Obelisk the Tormentor was nothing to it! But what disturbed everyone was that Wily boasted that this was just the start, Omega's true power would be when he merged with Zero, and caused Zero to transform to his supposed "Perfect"  
form of destruction! Zero had no desire to join his creator in his plans for total conquest, but Wily did not give him a choice and while Zero resisted Omega consumed Zero in to himself and with unleashing a powerful blast to finish the good guys off left to finalize his master plan and at last have his revenge on the world Doctor Light helped create! Ben X and the others knew they could not let Wily get away with his plan, but before they could try pursuing him they were stopped by an army of infected robots! It seems the havoc in the robot museum was just the prelude, because thanks to Omega Wily seems to have been able to overridden and taken control of nearly every robot besides X and a few others like Alia in not just the capital city of Neo Arcadia, but all of Corneria! With even the powerful Octimus Prime now unwilling following Wily's command it's going to be a tough fight just to get out of the city in one piece, let alone track down where Wily and Bass took Zero to in time to prevent him from once more becoming the blood lusting god of destruction! Can Ben, X and the others somehow find a way to save their friends?

Or will Ben have to expect more casualties in this long deadly war he is fighting? There is only one way to find out, so it's time for today's mission to start! Ready, go!

* * *

" However, like usual today's chapter does not begin back on Ben and co, first we are taking a look at how over parties are looking at this new outbreak. And the party we are turning to has desires that are evil in scope and ambition that exceeds even Doctor Wily's, and by that I mean none other than the Zannacross Empire!

Wily's sudden assault has made word to the spy's of the Enji Knights sworn enemies, and the scene is now on the planet of absolute darkness, Vandalgyon, and its own dark capital of evil the rebuilt lair of the chief personal of the Zannacross Empire Neo-Pandemonium! It seems the movement of the evil master of robotics has gotten the sealed supreme god of darkness and his minion's attention and at the moment several of the top members of the empire have been summoned to address this new mater! At the moment a man is walking through the hall way up in the castle that leads in to the throne room of the emperor.

He is a tall bald humanoid man, and is in fact a very, very advanced and evolved Reploid. He also was created by the late Doctor Cain to be the original leader of the Maverick leaders, but now his allegiance is clearly with the forces of evil! His eyes are blue, he has a red dot on his forehead like a corrupted Hindu, and he has scars on his face that were long ago given to him by none other than Zero, he is wearing a cape over his black red and green Zannacross outfit.

He is the Zannacross Inquisitor_ Sigma_, the most persistent foe and dangerous foe of Megaman X and Zero who thanks to the Zero virus that he unwilling received from Zero has came back from the dead many times, and thanks to the dark ritual of Xehamaru returned once more to show Ben and the other Enji just how powerful and evil he can be!

At the moment he has been summoned to have a audience with Darth Damonus, and while he has heard reports about the battle breaking out on Corneria, he has not been able to get the details and that is why he is excited to see the true details of the situation, especially the reports of Zero and Axl going berserk and if the entire robot population on Corneria.

To his side is a man, well, reploid man who is covered in purple red and black armor. His face, it he has one is concealed by a T shaped visor. On his shoulders are powerful and deadly arm cannons.

He is a violent being that revels in death and destruction, however while he is a loose cannon Sigma knows how he thinks and has over the years become unofficially Sigma's second in command, and even he is not foolish enough to defy the Zannacross Empire. He is the Maverick that highly resembles Boba and Jango Fett Vile, a foe that has a score with X and Zero that is nearly as long as the one with Sigma's, and also rivals his track record of coming back from being reduced to a pile of junk!

At the moment Vile chuckles as he walks in front of Sigma and says

," So Sigma, what do you thinks' the scoop? From what I hear this sounds like some sort of joke, I mean robots going nuts in the national museum of robots during national robotics day? That's ARE, I mean yours thing! Since none of our major forces are in that quadrant at the moment, it must mean some Zeon losers are trying to act like they matter again! Bah, if they think they can intimate us, ill reminded them just who the loser is when I blast them all to bits!

" This gets Sigma to form an amused look before he says,"

Relax Vile, its one thing for inferior beings to impersonate their superiors, but worthless rubbish will never be able to ever truly match the level of their betters. Besides, I heard a few interesting details that makes me think this is no Zeon attack. For one thing, it would seem my old pawn Dynamo was seen fighting X, that Enji upstart Ben Auro and the others outside the entrance of the Robot Museum. However what most intrigues me is the reports of the sighting of a old man appearing."

This causes Vile to shrug as he says,"

Old man? Big deal if some old human fossil wanders in to the battle field, it's just another human to blow up!"

Sigma just clutches his metal fist tightly as it glows and he says,"

Ah, but this is no normal old man Vile! If what I suspect is correct, then at last the "doctor" has revealed his true face to everyone! Ah, and if that is what it seems to be, then it's going to be very interesting to see what is going to happen to my favorite trio of pesky Maverick Hunters! Ah, Zero, and Axl to, its time I see just what you are truly capable of! Ah, but I don't want to get my hopes up on false leads, let us see what the total situation is. "

With this they arrive at the large black double doors that bar the way to the throne room. To the side of the doors are five soldiers on each side. They are donned in powerful black armor and nearly look like robots. However, they are in fact humans, if cloned humans. They are the elite Salvation Storm Troopers of the Titans Special Forces. They once served the Lylat Kingdom, but there absolute obedience to Kira caused them to follow him to side the Zannacross Empire without a second thought! However, the two guards right in front of the door are not part of them, they are more, native to the empire. Sigma sees two heavily armored knights with demon wings and entirely black in color armed with lances.

They are a type of the Necrocalcous demons, beings who are made up of the dark energy and thoughts of mortals. These are not the normal type that look like more vicious versions of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts though. These are the more advanced and sophisticated Bianco Executors, beings that resemble the Bianco Angelo monsters from Devil May Cry Four, but are entirely demonic and can like all Necrocalcous can sink through walls and floors with ease through the powers of the dark side. Absolute in fuelling there duty to defend their masters, they bar even Sigma's path as one of them says," Inquisitor Sigma, Master Damonus seeks an audience with you. You may enter."

Sigma just looks smug as he says,"

I thought as much." With that the two demonic guards lower there weapons and the door opens automatically. Sigma at once strides through, but when Vile tries to follow they at once point there lances at him! An annoyed Vile at once aims his shoulder cannons at the guards as he says,"

Hey! What's the deal? The room filled up or something?

" The right guard says,"

You were not asked to have an audience sub-inquisitor Vile, you may not go farther.

"Vile chuckles as he says," Maybe they just forgot to notify you about the updated list! In any case I am not going to be missing out on the fun!" The Bianco Executors both ready their weapons as the left one says,

" You dare defy the will of the emperor?"

Vile responds with," Of course not. But, remind me, are you two buds the emperor? "

They look at each other and in unison responds with the word," No.

"Vile then taps one on the shoulder and points to the left as he says,"

Besides, why are you going all ape at me when there is that bozo stinking to the roof and causing a mess?

"This gets them going as they look up and they say,"

Who, where? Who is defying the, GUH!"

At once with their attention no longer on Vile they pay for it dearly when in a instant he blasts their heads off! As there body's land on the ground and dissolve Vile chuckles as he says,"

Morons, think they can tell ME what to do? Does anyone else want to get in my way?"

The Salvation Troopers look at each other before the commando of their unit just clears his throat and says,"

No sir, we see no reason you should be denied access.

"Vile nods and says,

" Smart man! I see you guys know how things roll! All right, keep standing there, oh and clean up this mess.

"With that Vile enters to a massive royal chamber, looking quite like the throne room for someone with absolute power. At once Sigma, and even Vile bow before a deep voice says,"

Sigma, good you are here." Sigma gets up as he says," But of course, how can I be of service Lord Damonus?

"With this the one and the same Top demon lord that fought against Seyia and the others long ago in, the same galaxy emerges from the shadows of the throne room. Through the mask covering his face his eyes glow red and he says,"

I am sure you have heard the newest data that a new battle has been breaking out over Corneria, one involving many robots. "

Sigma responds with," I

ndeed I have."

Vile chuckles again as he says,"

It's almost sounding like a nostalgic battle to me. "

The sealed emperor's second in command turns to Vile and says,

" Perhaps, just as blowing up random guards seems to be a past time for you.

"Vile just shrugs and says," Hey now, I am doing you the favor of weeding out your defective subjects no need to act like that."

Damonus just sighs before he raises his staff and says,"

I'll deal with that later. Now for the matter at hand. "His staff then glows before it emits dark energy that causes a large round red crystal to rise out of the ground. As it begins to shimmer with energy as Damonus says,"

We called you in Sigma because we felt you would be the most familiar with the situation. It would seem that someone is causing quite a stir on the capital planet. Like you assumed someone is causing robots all over Corneria to go berserk. But what is more, this man might have crossed paths with you before Sigma."

With this the globe flashes before it shows images of the battle that had broken out. After seeing flashes of Ben, X, and Zero battling Bass and Dynamo. And when Sigma sees Doctor Wily appear he smirks as he says,"

So, it is him. The man who appeared before me. He looks slightly different than before, but it's clear it's him. So, at last the doctor wants to show his hand eh? Huh, what is this?

"He then sees the image of Axl transforming in to Omega as he says,

" So, this is the true capacities Axl has? It seems he has planed things out more through then even I thought he did. "

A new voice then says,"

Yes, Albert Yurive, no, the man who is truly Doctor Albert W Wily seems to be as good as masterminding events as me, almost.

" Sigma turns around and sees a man in his thirty's walk up to the left. He is wearing an entirely black Zannacross military uniform with a cape. He has brown hair in the style of Anakin Skywalker if a little shorter and his right hand is one of a demon, sort of like Nero from Devil May Cry four only it glows red instead of blue and it too is covered in a black glove. He was once the most respected and talented Enji Knight in the order. A man who was both the son of Master Myers and someone who was rumored to have mastered all forms of combat.

He is Kira Myers, and while his chief desire is to bring order, his fierce desire to do so as twisted his logic so much that he has become in league with the Zannacross Empire and has forsaken his humanity to become the judge of humanity, Darth Judicar! Sigma chuckles as he sees a man who caused him many defeats before he showed his true colors to the cosmos walk to besides Damonus as he says,"

I am surprised you were in the dark "Judicar". Since even under a false identity the doctor was for a long time a ally in your plans I thought someone as "on the ball" as you would have seen his true plans after long."

Kira responds with his usual emotionless glance before he turns to the crystal projection of Wily absorbing Ben and X's energy attacks in to his palms as he says,"

Don't think this man was able to outwit me Sigma, I knew Albert had his own personal ambitions when he offered to asset me and Xiza. I had my suspicions that Doctor Wily was the man behind the mask, but to his credit he is very good at covering his tracks, and to be honest, his plans meant little to me for if he stood in my way I would crush him, and I will crush him. Still, it's very interesting that he decided to attempt his master plan so shortly after Xiza met his demise. He is quite the opportunist. Still, if he is attempting to at last bring out the ultimate perfect potential of Maverick Hunter Zero, then he might disrupt the balance.

"Damonus just has his hand emit dark fire as he says,"

Bah, no longer how long this human plots or how smart he may be, his idea of creating a robot with power that exceeds the gods is nothing but a deluded fantasy! In the end artificial life forms will never be able to truly replicate there masters power! If this Wily thinks he can challenge the masters right to rule the entire universe, then his plans will end with a very painful death!"

Sigma nods and says," Yes, I agree that if Doctor Wily is foolish enough to think he can challenge us, then he is not as smart as I thought. However, I have always been very interested in just what true power Zero has myself. And, there is nothing to say we can't enlighten him to our cause.

" Damonus emits a amused chuckle as he says," Oh? Just what are you proposing Sigma? If Wily wished to pledge allegiance to our cause he had plenty of chances to when he was assisting Kira, instead of secretly leeching off are resources. "

Kira gets a small amused look as he says,"

Quite true, if Wily declared his true intentions I would have most likely killed him instantly. Ah, but maybe that's why he hid his attentions so well. "

Sigma then grins as he says,

" It's likely your talk about purging the cosmos all the time made him even more parodied. And, while if he continues to insist on being a wild card, he will be eliminated. However, what if we can show him as long as he pledges loyalty to the Zannacross Empire that he can continue to live, and that we can have the full power of Zero on our side?

"Damonus looks back at the glob crystal which is showing Omega blocking the hero's attacks with ease before he nods and says,"

It's always helpful to have more resources to kill Enji with."

Kira nods and says," Yes, even though are newly revived generals are both enthusiastic and quite capable of fulfilling their roles. Even the very enthusiastic ones like Kefka can only add so many souls at a time. If the true power of Zero, of this" God of Destruction" is at least somewhat as true as Wily thinks it is it could hasten the freedom of Emperor Necron even faster than the current time tables.

"Damonus then shakes his fist as he says

," Anything that can break this accursed seal at last on my master even a second is worth it. Sigma, you think Wily can be persuaded?"

Sigma nods and says,"

He and I have a distant history, and I think I out of any of us have a better chance, if Kira comes he will likely not respond as well.

"Kira nods and says," Find, do it. But if he defies us you will erase him and whatever creations he has stored. "

Sigma grins as he flicks his cape back and he says,"

It will be my pleasure. One way or the other I have great interest in seeing the ultimate potential of Zero at last be brought out. And perhaps this will be the time I finally have my vengeance on that self righteous X at last!"

Damonus then points his staff at him and says,

" Then go now Sigma, we can't let the Enji have a chance to sabotage with this development. If fact, if that Ben Auro becomes part of the equation make sure you priorities on killing him at all cost! Xiza dying by his and his cousin's hands is an sever embarrassment, one that will not be let go!"

Sigma just chuckles as he says,"

You have nothing to fear, I had enough of that fool think his dreams can save the cosmos form its proper evolution! Hahaha, the new age of darkness is dawning, and all who stand in its way will be exterminated! "

With this Sigma turns to depart at once and Vile chuckles as he says,"

Oh this is way too much fun for me to miss out! "

As he leaves as well Kira then says," It would seem the fate of this war is beginning to show its true colors at last.

"Damonus then just walks back as he says,"

The fate of this war as always been clear Darth Judicar, are victory over such weak beings is without doubt. However, all that remains is to erase all traces of hope are enemies have. Yes most of all we must erase the hope people have in Ben Auro. His growth rate is distrusting even the master. He must be killed soon. For while nothing can deny the true destiny of darkness, then at last, a proper existence free of garbage can begin."

Kira turns to the viewing crystal again, and narrows his eyes as he sees Ben on screen dodging laser blasts as he says,"

All to true, for true justice can never be dealt as long as the foolish defend the undependable. Ben Auro, I thought Max's death would have enlightened you, but no matter how stubborn you are you will be forced to except the truth soon enough. Yes, if all else, I'll be happy to put you out of your delusions once and for all personally. But, if someone else can get the job done, find by me. "

With this he and Damonus then go on to discuss their other plan, but with this we now return to are hero's, who are in more than a little tense situation!

* * *

Yes at last we return to where we last left off with Ben X and the others, who while wanted to pursue Bass and Wily, found a big road block appear when a army of infected robots got in there path! And with them ranging from harmless janitor bots to the ship busting Omega Prime its more than a nuisance!

At the moment Ben has been busy dodging the gattling energy blast from one of Omega Prime's shoulder guns, and as he defects all the blasts he is about to go on the offensive, only for the Train like robot Charge man and a Bulldozer drone, a one that resembles the boss before Bass in the intro level of Megaman seven charge at him! An annoyed swiftly does a lighting fast roundhouse kick to dispatch them. But as they go flying all of a sudden he sees Omega Prime bursting at him with his Overdrive thrusters as he has his fist rotate sharply and he says,"

All obstacles to Master Wily 's goals will be deleted! Omega Smash!"

With this he attacks the off guard Ben hard, and while Ben is able to react fast enough to block with his Star Sword, the impact still blows him back! As he cracks his neck and sees Cloud defecting a series of incoming blasts before dodging a flaming slash from Sword-Man the spiky haired Enji lands besides him and he says,"

This can't go on, no matter what. Not only does every second let Wily have more time to do whatever insane thing he is up to, but as they get more crazed more property and civilizations have a chance to get hurt.

"Ben nods as he says,"

No doubt, but, what can we do but defend are self's? These guys are fighting against their own will, it's not their fault Wily reprogrammed then in masses and are having them fight against us. X, you have been dealing with robots that have been infected with the Sigma and Zero viruses for year's right? You guys must have found a way to neutralize the effects by now right?

" Ben sees X dodge a barrage of artificial meteors from the floating Astro-Man before jumping on the half car bot Turbo-Man to return fire with a charge shot before he lands besides Ben and looks solemn as he says,"

You might have thought that, but the truth is, not really. The true nature of the virus is like the worse kind of illnesses for organic beings. Everything we tried to come up with an anti-virus it would just mutate in to a even stronger form. The only way we were able to stop it before was by having most Replods become entirely new models in the form of Realiens , Autobots or lesser cleaning drones. And it was mostly because Sigma's virus was mostly quartile in the moon for decades before it died out. Sigh, I am ashamed that we never were able to find a true cure, especially now that we are totally off guard.

"James lands besides them as he fires a volley of energy arrows in to the air as he says,"

Don't to be too harsh on yourself X, we were all caught off guard. However, sadly that also means that the only likely way to put a stop to this is to stop them at all costs."

Ben then looks distraught as he says,"

No, there has to be another way! I don't want to kill people who did nothing wrong."

Wyrmmon then lands down, after throwing the Eskimo like Ice Man far and says,"

The boss is right, I feel bad smashing guys who don't deserve it.

"Cloud sighs and says,"

It's not a matter of what we want though, it's a matter of public safety. And we can't let guilt get in the way of our duty to protect everyone."

Lacus then lashes at the Wolverine like Slash Man with her energy ribbon and hurls him in to the face of the sturdy Hardman before she says,"

Even so, it's also are duty to save as many life's, even robot life's as possible. There must be some way to cause them to stop without killing them.

"Wyrmmon scratches his head and says,

" But, if X and the others could not figure out a way to free these guys after all they been through, how are we going to find a way now Lacus? Maybe if we, OW! Hey!"

He feels a sharp pain in his tail and sees the source was that a robot bit him! He sees that it seems to be a older model, a grey and sliver robot that's main purpose is to bend things, even if it does not look like it.

And it just happens to be Bender from the Futurerama TV show! Cocky as ever, the arrogant robot just mocks Wyrmmon as he says,"

Hahahah, oh look at the big Enji hero's looking pathetic! Ready to say your prayers losers? Ill bend anyone who stands in my lovable masters way in to a pretzel!"

This ticks of Wyrmmon and he says," Hey! You should not be teasing us when we are trying to find a way to save you!

"Bender just turns around and shakes his awakedly built behind as he says

," Oh cheeses it scary cats! You can just bite my shiny metal, hey wait no not literally! AHH!"

The bending robot quickly regrets his taunt as at once Wyrmmon bit down on his leg and hurled him around as he says

," If you're going to be a jerk about it then have it your way! Dragon's Rage!"

As the digimon has his claw glow with energy Bender sees this and even while infected he knows what is coming as he says,"

Oh I am so boned! Sigh, this is going to !!!

" Sure enough Wyrmmon slams Bender so hard he goes flying in to the sky! With this Wyrmmon says,"

If only it were this easy!

"Ben chuckles as he says,"

Trust me, if it was always that easy the war would have been over by now. Still, if we keep this up we will be able to calm this mob down. Oh? "

He then sees Omega Prime charging up his energy cannons before he jets up in to the air and says,"

You can never hope to stand against Master Wily! He controls everything, including your fates! Omega Cannon!"

With this his chest glows before his twin cannons and his chest fires beams in unison to send a massive energy attack right in to Ben! However, Ben is ready and powers up before he charges at the beam and says,"

I don't care how much Wily controls. With everything on the line I can't afford to lose! We will get out of this, we will find Wily, and free Zero and Axl!

"With this his aura flares up as he charges right at the blast, and uppercuts it in to the sky where it gives off another massive explosion! As Ben lands back on the ground an impressed Lacus says,

" Nice work Ben! Way to act fast!"

Ben just grins as he says," Thanks Lacus, just doing what needs to be done. All right you low paid workers, just give it up! There is no way you can defeat us, so end this pointless battle now and this can all end peacefully. Since your all robots you have to see this is the best logical, huh?

"He then sees the robots are surrounding them, and everyone that can fire something is putting Ben and the others on their cross hairs! They all say at once,

" Crush the enemies of Master Wily, delete the foes of Master Wily!

" X sighs as he says," It's no use Ben, they will fallow Wily 's orders even to the death. I am afraid we just don't have the time, and will have to destroy them.

"Cloud nods as he splits his sword in to two blades and says,"

I know this is not fair Ben, but if we don't end this now even more will die."

Ben then gets angry as he extends his left foot and says,"

Damn it, you're right, and it makes me feel sick. Prime, everyone, I am sorry. But, this ends now. Se, huh? This energy!?"

Ben is about to unleash his true power when he and the others see a massive light surge from above as a new voice yells out,"

Swords of Revealing Light!"

With this all of a sudden countless radiant sabers of holy energy land down around the robot mob, and in a flash they all link together to fire rays that hit all the robots and at once shock them! A second later Grand Master Myers lands on the ground in front of Ben and the others as he says,

" You all did well, don't feel regret for what you did Ben. It's an honorable thing to try and seek other options then death. However, it would seem we don't have that luxury here.

" Ben nods as he says," Master Myers! Nice timing! So, I guess you and the others are up to speed?"

The leader of the Enji Knights says,"

I am up to speed. To think that Doctor Wily has really returned, and plans to convert Zero in to his perfect weapon . Of course we can't let his plans go through. That is why, we must end this quickly!"

With this he raises his Primus sword in to the air before it glows, and in a flash he slams the ground with it! Everyone sees a shockwave fallow that motion, and while everyone wonders just what the old but powerful leader did, all of a sudden all the paralyzed robots all spark, short circuit, and fall down! Ben stares at them in shock as he says,"

Master Myers, you, finished them all in one attack? Huh?"

He notices that the lights around the robotics museum have all gone out before he sees Myers smirk as he says,

" Don't worry Ben, I did not shut them all down, I just knocked them out for a while. That last attack I used was an EMP like magic attack to shut down all the robots in the city. Good thing you were behind me X, because while they will come on line again, I did scramble there systems quite a bit.

"X just looks relived and says,

" Alia and the others will be out for a while to sadly, but, at least you were able to prevent a massacre of innocents. Thank you Master Myers."

Myers looks serious as he says,"

Don't thank me yet, I only contained the situation, the chances of a disaster breaking out today are still quite high. After all, I knocked the robots out but the virus infecting there systems still remains. That is why they must be kept shut down till we can cure them. And, this is only one group taken care of, I am afraid we only put out a part of a raging inferno that is attempting to consume everything.

"All of a sudden Ben hears footsteps as he turns to the left and sees many of his Enji comrades like Cecil Harvey, Cless Albane , Vincent Valentine and more run up to them as Cless says,

" Master Myers, the attacks are breaking out faster than we expected! "

King Atem looks troubled as he says,"

Attacks? What do you mean?

" Myers sighs as he says," It was only about five minutes ago, when all sorts of robots around Corneria have gone berserk, and are attacking everything from military installations, to hostiles while chanting Master Wily. It's clear that the purple light I saw earlier was the same light that was an effect of the Sigma virus in the past. However, this can truly be a disaster if Wily is not found soon. Not only does he seem to have gained control of virtually all robots on the planet, but I have been contracted from several sources that several AI systems are effected at well. If we don't stop this soon, Wily could have control of most of the Lylat Kingdom's military power, and if the virus can spread to are other worlds, then this will truly trigger a calamity!

" Lacus then looks determined as she says,"

We have to stop Wily at once! He could not have gone that far, it's only been a few minutes!"

ames then checks his scanners as he says,"

Wily seems to have planned this day well, and knew to cover his tracks quite well. I am not picking up any traces of where his craft went.

"Ben then says," He has to have left a clue some were! It's not like he could just take a leap through a warp hole or something! I mean, even if he made his own version of the Inter-Trans planet Warping Device, we would have been able to pick up something. "

X looks around as he says,"

Sigh, the way things are going its clear we can't just stand around here. Maybe if we go around the planet and round up more infected robots we can find traces of his handiwork and find a lead."

Ben raises a eyebrow and saying,

" I know we don't have many options X, but going around the planet taking care of all the attacks breaking out at once will just lead us to running out of time!"

Cloud then says,

" I know it's not the best plan Ben, but it's the best we got. It's not like we can expect a better path to just miraculously appear on are laps."

This causes Ben to sigh as he says,"

I know, it's just, this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, in a building of haystacks! Still, I guess its are only options so we might as well get, huh? What the?

" He is mildly amused to find his wrist transmitter is beeping with an incoming transmission! At once he says,"

That's odd, who would be calling me now? All you guys are here, even my mom is here. Sigh, it better not be my dad nagging me again to mail him more cash. And if it's another one of those solicitors, huh? Oh its Moz? Why would he be calling me now? He must have heard about the mess and called to see if I am ok. Well, might as well reassure him while we have some time.

"As he sees Cloud nod he presses a button at the holographic image of the white teddy bear like creature with cat like features, a red atendia like pop pop thing on its head, and purple bat wings on its back. It is a member of the Moogle Species, and its Ben's pet and long time friend Moz! At one as soon as the image of Moz stabilizes Ben's cute pal jumps up and says,"

There you are Ben! I was worried I would not reach you Kupo! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Ben just sighs as he says," Nothing that urgent, though I can't talk long.

"Moz nods as he says," Oh don't worry I won't bother you too much. It's just between the new alert and the droids in Hallowed Bastion going bonkers I was worried, especially because I know your mother is there to Kupo!"

Lacus smiles as she says," Don't worry Moz, Miss Raystar and the other guests were able to be safely protected so everyone is ok.

" Moz looks excited as it says," I knew you guys could stop a bunch of crazy robots!"

Ben looks serious as he says,

" Maybe this group, but we still have a lot to go. If we don't find the man who is behind all of this, Doctor Wily soon, not only will my friends Zero and Axl be in great danger, but so will the entire Lylat Kingdom! That's why ill have to cut this short.

"Moz looks impatient as he says,

" No wait not yet Ben! I called you because of that Kupo!

" This causes everyone to raise their eyebrows as Ben says,

" What? What do you mean Moz?"

Moz then says,"

Well, you see, after the robots starting going nuts I nearly got trampled by a rampaging refueling robot till that Enji Rid helped me! I was near the hanger bay at the time and was wondering what I should do, and I happened to be near where Max's ship was stored, when Max's droid partner came out and said he needed to make contact me!"

This shocks everyone as Lacus says,"

Max's, droid partner? What do you mean?

" Everyone hears the moggle chuckle nervously as he scratches his head and says,"

Well, he came over to me in a hurry and say he needed to get in touch with you, said he had urgent matters to discuss Kupo. Something about hacking and one of Max's targets and something about a lead.

" This gets everyone's attention as X says,"

What? You mean he might have a lead on where Wily is? How? Put him on the line! Where are you anyway?"

Moz then points at Ben as he says,"

Er, well, the thing is he was in such a hurry he had the Tri-Edge take off, and, I think I see you now!" This startles Ben as he says,"

You're what!? Huh? Good grief, talk about short notice!"

Everyone hears thrusters coming up close as Ben looks up, and sees none other than Max's ship that he stole from the Titan's Special Forces, the ship that Max entrusted to Ben as part of his legacy upon his death, the Tri-Edge! James sees the custom designed ship preparing to land right in front of them as he says,

" It seems Max's droid partner has just as much regards for timing as he. Oh sorry, I forgot you're his master now."

Ben has a painfully jolt of remembering his cousins demise as he says,"

That's right, I barely thought about it, I kept thinking it was his."

Lacus puts her hand on his shoulder as he looks at her to see her smile warmly and say,

" Don't feel sad Ben. After all, Max entrusted you with his prized possessions, with his legacy because he believed in you right?"

Ben smiles again and says," Your right Lacus. And now, if this guy was able to have Max's back for all the time he was in the shadows, let's see if he will do the same for me." At that moment the ship completes its docking, and at once the side doors of the Tri-Edge open. Ben sees at once a being step out at once, and everyone clearly sees it's a robot. Not looking like a human at all and more of teh Autobot like look, the silver and black robot has a masked face almost like a Ninja, and even has a butler like look to it.

While it may not look like the most sophisticated robot, and while it may not be too great in a fight, Ben's cousin choose to take this proto type Titan robot with him for its vast amount of storage, deduction, hacking skills, and more! This is T4-X5, the care taker of the Tri-Edge, Max's partner in crime, and now Ben's partner weather he expects it or not! "

T4-X5 at once looks around before he calmly walks over to Ben before he says,"

Ah, greetings Master Ben. I apologize for not informing you of my arrival, but this was a class S urgency.

"Ben looks distraught as he says,"

You don't have to call me your master."

The responds he gets is the robots eyes changing color to blue as he says,

" Ah, but of course I do Master Auro. Master Bruders last orders were to transfer all rights to ownership to his cousin, and that is you. I intend to fulfill his and your commands faithfully.

" Ben then sighs as he says,"

So do I. Well, if you were so helpful to Max I am sure despite your personality we will be able to work it, out? Hey, wait a minute, you're, functioning properly? "

T4-X5 turns its head and says,"

Of course, I pride myself on not ever being less than one hundred percent . "

X then widens his eyes as he says,"

Wait, this means, you were not infected by the Zero viruses? "

His responds is,"

Of course not, I would not have been much use to my previous master if I was so easley hacked and the sort. However, part of the reason I wanted to contact you Master Ben was to notify that my systems were in the process of being hacked before my defense programs activated.

" This impresses everyone as Cloud says,

" Impressive, Max truly did know a lot if he was able to figure out Albert Yurive was Doctor Wily and had prepared defenses against his plans ahead of time. "

T4-X5 turns to Cloud and says,"

You are half correct Cloud Strife. Max Bruder was indeed a man who planned far ahead. However, it is incorrect to say he knew the true identity of this Doctor Wily. However, he was doing a thorough investigation of the man at the time before his death, even if Kira and Xiza were his primary objective. And the fruits of are investigation in to Albert's history and profile was that he was a very smart man, who knew a lot about the art of robots.

There for since Max planned to go after Albert in due time, he made necessary precaution. While we were not aware of his true motives, Master Bruder did make sure to customize both me and the Tri-Edge so that if an outside source would attempt to hack and take control of us, the systems would go on a total shut down while a secondary hidden system would start up and resume operations. As you can see, it seemed to suffice.

" Master Myers chuckles at this and says," Max, despite your reckless attitude it was just a layer behind your talent to prepare for any battle thoroughly. A shame that when you let your guard down at last that happened.

" Ben looks confused as he says,"

That is great, but, I don't get how this is going to help us.

" T4-X5 just emits a sigh as he says,"

Well, I was going to explain that I also detected the frequency that is frequently linked to Albert, or Doctor Wily's creations. Also it's linked to the new singles all the now "crazed" robots are broadcasting on the network. "

Lacus then gasps as she says," Wait, are you saying you can find a way to trace Wily's movements? And that we might even be able to swiftly find him? "

The responds is,

" Let's just say if done correctly there is at least a fifty percent probability of having a successful search.

" X smiles as he says,

" That sounds more than worth a try to me! Let's go!"

With this T4-X5 turns around and begins to walk back up the Tri-Edge's ramp as he says,"

In that case if you would fallow me. I had the process start on the way over, but I assumed you all wanted to look it over just in case I was as Master Bruder would put it,"

A Loony pile of bolts."

Ben chuckles as he says," My, never thought you would have a sense of humor programmed in to you T4-X5.

" T4-X5 responds with,"

I was not, it must have been all the dry humor my former master use to have. "

With this he, Ben, and his allies all enter the Tri-Edge. Ben has not in fact been on the ship since Max transported him and the others to Xiza 's massive stronghold the Dämmerung, and seeing the innards of his cousins, and now his own ship causes him to wince, but he does not let the others show the depths of the pain he is feeling and he fallows T4-X5 to the confidence/ trophy room inside.

Meeting them there is Moz in the fur, and at the sight of his pal he at once flys in to him as he says,"

There you are Ben!"

Ben looks glad to see his freind and says," Hey Moz, enjoy the ride?" Moz nods with," It was fast, but almost unnatruly smooth Kupo!"

At once T4-X5 presses a few buttons before a map of Corneria appears as he says,"

This Doctor Wily no doubt has a powerful virus at his command, its single is being picked up from nearly all over the planet. However, my systems, along with the Cerebro boosting systems, I was able to pinpoint the original location of the single here.

"With this the hologram projection of Corneria zooms in till its focus is on the second largest mountain on the planet, the mountain that is bigger than K2 in our world, Mount Endon!

This causes Hiryuumon to wag his tail as he says," He is hiding there? Well, I guess its high up!"

King Atem looks perplexed as he says,"

Preposterous, Mount Endon is far too rough an area to make any seasonable hideout. Even if he were able to use his technology to create a lair, there is virtually no way he would be able to effectfley create one without someone seeing him. Even if Kira helped him create one, between are various satellites and the residents that live near the area, someone would have found something suspicious at the very least.

"T4-X5 just presses more buttons as he says,"

My apologize sir, I was not being precise. The single is not coming from around the mountain, its coming from underneath. I would have the display go that far but not many records of the inner layers of the planet are in the databanks. "This gets Ben to widen his eyes in amazement as he says,

" What the, your saying that Wily is hiding out underground? "

His answer is

," Not just underground, the single is coming from very far in to the planet, in fact if this is correct then its in a very close proximity to the planets core.

" Cloud reacts to this by saying,"

The planets core? Is that even possible? Maybe this is all a trick.

"Atem closes his eyes to think as he says,"

Maybe, maybe not. Mount Endon is also the path that leads to the deep mines of Endon, the host of a lost civilization. There has been tales for centuries that the ancient people of this world worshiped a god and made a path right in to the core of everything. While there are countless paths in the mines, there was never any thing that leaded us to believe a path near the planets very core existed. However, Wily has been plotting for years, it's not impossible to believe that Wily could have constructed such a base.

To be honest, hiding right underneath us would be the perfect hideout since he is close to all the main events, and yet still have a place hidden away were he can conduct his work in secret. Still, if Wily really is holding up there, that only makes the mission even more dangerous."

X looks serious as he says,

" Maybe so, but it's a risk we will have to take. I won't let Zero and Axl be turned in to monsters that only exist to be pawns of that mad man!"

Ben looks serious as well before he nods and says,

" No matter if it's at the very core of the world, scum like Wily won't escape us!

"Myers nods as he says," Yes, as dangerous as this is turning out to be, I am afraid we have no choice. I would like to assists you all, but I am afraid I must stay here to insure the safety of the city. Ben, everyone, can I count on you to get the job done?"

Ben nods as he says," You can count on us Grand Master, no matter what we won't let anything stop us!"

Cloud nods to as he says," That's right, we have a job to do, and having a tough terrain to do it is not going to deter us from getting it done."

Myers looks assured as he says," Ah, I have my faith in you all then. I'll still send some other squads to back you up."

James sighs as he says," It's a shame Doug is still training with Gouken, we will be at a disadvantage with a incomplete squad." Hiryuumon then grins as he says," Don't sweet it James, we will just have to work extra hard to make up for it! Besides, we are going to have X and the others support us so it should be all right, right?"

Terra then looks worried as she says,"

I hope so, but I suppose all we can do is believe in each other. "Lacus then looks worried as she goes up to her squad captain and says,"

Um, Miss Terra can I make a request? Please allow me to go with Squad 7 fill the gap in there squad. "

Terra is caught off guard by this and says,"

You're sure? "Lacus nods and says,"

My healing magic and other talents will be helpful for this mission. And, with the stakes as high as they are we should do what we can right?

" Myers looks amused as he says,

" Your bravery and compassion for your fellow Enji is admiral Lacus, I will expect this. Just be careful." Ben then looks shocked as he says,

" Lacus, thanks for this. Er, well, welcome to squad 7! Hope Doug does not mind haha."

Lacus winks as she says," Well, I remember how you were back at are class trip at school in the mines, and I knew I better keep a eye on you. Oh well, it's only a temporal thing so don't get use to it hehe.

"With this Myers looks serious as he says,"

All right, its time I contact the other masters and update them on the situation. Cless and another squad will go with you. All right then, we best stop talking and get in to the action. May the force of light be with you all."

Atem then goes up and says,"

Ben, X, everyone, I don't have to remind you what is at stake here. All I ask of you all is to perform your best and do whatever it takes to stop Wily!"

Ben gives a thumbs up as he says," Don't worry, we know what is at stake, and we won't fail.

"Cloud the says,"

All right everyone, better get ready. This mission looks like it's going to be tough so get ready for anything.

"Ben then smirks as he says,"

Don't worry, after everything we have had stand in are way, there are very few things that I think can surprise me. Still, even so, Moz, you better go and leave this to us, my mom should still be in the museum so can you go to her for now?

"Moz nods and says,"

You can count on me Ben! Good luck, Kupo!"

With this everyone that's not taking part in this mission begins to depart before Myers turns back to them one last time and says,

" Remember everyone, you're about to descend in to Wily 's territory, one he might have spent centuries strengthening. To say to be on guard at all times is a must is an understatement.

"Ben just looks at Max's sword, the massive Beskar blade that was handed to him from the Zandalor leader Grando Fett, along with his original sword Garou before he says,"

Don't worry, I don't think any of us are expecting a warm welcome. However, it's the simple matter of us not being able to afford to fail.

"X then looks at the hologram display of Mount Endon again as he looks serious and says,

" That's right, no matter what, I will rescue Zero and Axl! Guys, just hang on a little longer, show Wily he does not own you or decide your fates!"

* * *

With this everyone prepares to mobilize, and within a minute the Tri-Edge vessel begins to fly to its destination! Meanwhile, little do they know that the targets they are after are all ready preparing to start their next move, and by that I mean Wily! With this we turn are views to the evil mustached man himself, and the area he is in may or may not be his lair near the very core of the capital planet itself!

However, since the area Wily is now in is a room full of top of the line machines, it's likely we are in his lair, and in any case we now turn to see Wily pressing buttons frantically, with Omega in a wide area below him with several mechanic arms that are in the same vein as the ones on the Spider Man baddie Doctor Octopus. They seem to be tuning up and putting stuff in to Omega, along with the evil doctor's diligent Serve bots. Bass is to his side, and as he looks at Wily checking more reports he laughs and says," What's the matter Wily, got goose bumps that things are going right for a change?

I thought once we got Axl to turn in to his true self and got Zero on our hands it was check mate? Why are you STILL doing these damn modifications?

"Wily does not even turn to Bass as he says,"

Bah, even after all this time you still fail to understand how delicate a process this is! Yes its true Axl is now Omega, and that we were successfully able to retrieve Zero to. However, while Omega was able to unleash my new virus on the entire surface of Corneria, that was just at test, the real unleashing of my wrath will bring the Lylat Kingdom to its knees!

However, for that Zero will need to be in his perfect form, only then can he utilize his absolute total power! Yes, in his absolute perfect state Zero will be able to amplify the power of his virus, and not only will this give me the control of all robots and artificial life throughout the Lylat Kingdom, but the Zeon Federation and even the Zannacross Empire's robots as well! With that much fire power, and combined with the invincible power of the true perfect god of destruction, the god of darkness will never be unsealed, and it will be I who has absolute rule over the entire universe!

All I need to do is neutralize Zero's will. I admit his resistance is stronger than even I expected. However, it's only a matter of time, before I neutralize that will, after all, its I who built him from the ground up, even a unexpected growth will not stand in my way! "

Bass then rolls his eyes as he says," You sure have done your planning old man. Still, like I said all along, all of this is unnecessary, if you gave ME theses upgrades we would have had all of our enemies reduced to ashes by now!"

Wily just scoffs as he says," HA, you? Please, no matter how much you are upgraded you will never have the specs to be anything but a destroyer! I suppose I blame myself for programming to much desire for power in your circuits. However, you must expect that you exist to serve me and Zero!"

This gets Bass infuriated as he kicks a nearby Serve bot that was coming to give Wily his tea through the wall before he clutches his fist and says,

" Enough! You held me back to long old man! I AM the most powerful robot in the cosmos, NOT ZERO!!!

" He then takes to the air and dashes at Omega looking manic as he says,"

Yes, ill show you and everyone else, when I merge with Omega and become invincible! Huh, AH!"

All of a sudden his chest burns with pain and electricity breaks out all over his body before he falls fast to the ground with a thud! He hears Wily chuckling, and looks up to see Wily clutching his own fist tight as its glowing and he says,

" You really are stubborn Bass, I thought you knew better by now. I am glad I made sure to intensify your restrainer bolts before today began. Still, it would be a sham to have to reprogram you AGAIN so just expect your fate!

" Bass looks livid before he wipes the dust off his arms and says,"

Fine, we will do this your way, for now. Still, I don't know why you're in such a rush. We have the ultimate power on our side right? Even Ben Auro and Megaman X combined can't compare, and even if they could they will never find us in time to matter!" Wily just looks at the monitors around the room as he says,"

Xehamaru and Xiza thought they would not be able to be stopped either, and look what happened to them! While it's in my favor there carelessness leaded to my advent, it also proves that foolish arrogance will lead even the most careful master plans to ruin! That is why even while I doubt X and the Enji Knights will never find are location in time. I want to impudent the plan as soon as possible to insure nothing will get in my way! After all, heroes always tend to have luck on their side. Huh, what is it?

"He then sees one of his monitors show a warning sign, before it shows the Tri Edge rapidly approaching the base of Mount Endon! Seeing Max's ship causes Wily to narrow his eyes as he says,"

What is this? Max Bruder was killed for sure, yet his ship is coming to the start of my lair? Bah, maybe his cousin is trying to inherit his will. Max was for sure a wolf that would never give up the hunt. However, he paid the ultimate price for sniffing up to many trails at once! And it seems it's time for his cousin and plenty of other foolish warriors of light to fallow his trail to hell! Max may have left a mark on me, but even if he has somehow uncovered my location as his final act, I am still prepared! I knew there was always a slim change that someone would stumble in to the Endon mines, and now it's time to prepare are gusts for their burial! Activate the defense scouts!

Ah, and with the likes of Ben Auro and X arriving, time to lay out a," special welcoming committee". Wake up _**Grezar**_! "

This causes Bass to widen his eyes in shock as he is saying,"

You're going to unleash that celestial mutt on them? Even I had a tough time getting him under control, letting him go wide might cause more ruckus then the Enji!"

Wily chuckles as he types more producals in to his master terminal before he says,"

Ah yes, after he mauled you I can safely say going after him was worth it. Do not doubt my judgment Bass, the control spire will insure his obedience. Those Dark Enji fools have spent years trying to harness there power but it's foolish to expect to make tools of organic beings, especially such feral ones. The brain of organic beings are such random and fickle organisms, it's much more easier to control something that you have created!

Even so, Gerzar was my prize, and ill use him as I see fit, and he is fit to rip apart some Enji to shreds! Yes, even if he fails, he should be able to slow are opposes down long enough for me to finish the finalization, and once it's done, it's over! HAhaha, they can try all they want but they will never stop Zero Requiem! Hahahah! Oh, and now what are you off to Bass?"

The annoyed rival of the original Megaman just looks mad as he jumps in to the doors and says,"

Since I am just your destroyer, what else am I going to do but destroy? At the very least ill rip X in half so that he does not even get the chance to see his freind one more time. And then we will see who is superior!"

With this Bass leaves and as the doors close behind him Wily shrugs and says,"

You think you can surprise me Bass, but you can't! I know what your instincts are going to lead you to do, I am the one who programmed them! Still, I don't know why you're so grumpy, you are a part of Zero's perfection after all, heh, even if you're not aware just how yet! Ah, but you will learn soon enough Bass!

" He then looks back at the silent Omega, and has a X ray equipped monitor then shows Zero inside him, looking asleep, but still defiant. This causes Wily to lick his lips as he says," Yes, soon everyone in the cosmos will be quite aware of their roles! Ah, come X, come try and rescue your so called friends! It will all that more enjoyable when I see the look you have when you see your former friends are now you and your friends executors! Ah, but if you wish to leap in to your doom, find by me! Tsc, what is it with theses, "heroes" that causes them to rush so recklessly in to their doom? This is starting to feel just like how Megaman, Protoman and that meddling Duo rushed head on in to their deaths, however this time, THIS time, there will be no mistakes, no unexpected factors! Not from my opposers, nor Zero!

This time, things will go just as planned, and I will win! Hahahahaha, all will fall in the face of pure genius! "

As Wily gloats to himself, little does he pick up that even inside Omega and with many wires stuck in to him he is still resisting the reprogramming forced in to him. As he struggles he says,"

Damn you Wily, I won't, let you, tell me what to do! I have to fight it!"

* * *

As Zero struggles in both body and mind little does he know X and the others are on the way to help him fight Wily! We now return to the view of are heroes, just as the Tri-Edge prepares its landing! As it begins to land Ben checks there location, only to see many trees on a blank plain to the side of the mountain before he says,

" T4-X5, you're sure the data is correct? There is nothing here that looks like an entrance.

"His responds is,"

Sir, I never said there was a official entrance, at best what we are looking for is a small secret entrance and at worse we will have to make our own delicate door. Still, the Lylat King and the Grand Master are quite confident that there was an old path, and my data is never wrong.

"Cloud looks at Ben and says,"

Don't get anxious Ben, getting worked up will just let your eyes miss a trail. "

James then says,"

There are stories that thousands of years ago a society of Dwarves made Mount Endon as their home. However, many people assumed that they lived on top of it, but that could be misintriputed. Since Dwarves are a small race normally, any entrance they would have made must be as small. So stay sharp." Lacus then looks at a screen and says,"

Hey, what about that?"

She points to what everyone sees as a small clearing that looks nearly like a fox hole or the sort in a clearing of trees.

T4-X5 then says," The source of the single is at its strongest here. That very well may be an entrance.

"X then says," In that case, we might as well start here. All right, let's get a move on!"

T4-X5 just presses a few buttons as he says,

" Acknowledge, beginning descent now. I will have the Tri-Edge remain in orbit till I have word from you. "

Ben nods and says," Thank you T4-X5, your help was vital to our success.

"The droid nods in acknowledge as he says,"

Thank you Master Auro. I hope you come back alive if you can; it would be quite annoying to change over to a new master so quickly.

"Ben grins as he says,"

Don't worry, my sediments exactly. "

With this the group of hero's depart and at once go over to the hole they uncovered. With them are Squad 10 under the command of Cress and his team mates Mint Arche Chester and Karth, Squad 16 under the command of the ace samurai warrior from the kingdom of Doma and a old friend of Terra, the mustached man Cyan Garamonde!

Under his command is a team of newcomers named Shing Meteorite, and the siblings the female mage Kohak Hearts, and her older brother the warrior Hisui Hearts, and all three of them were recently expected in to the Enji Knights after they and their friends were able to save their world by defeating the plans of the evil Creed Graphite and his minions.

In any case the new rookie hot blooded warrior of light is the first to look at the hole up close as he looks confused and says,"

Huh, is this really a way in to the bad guy's hideout? Looks just like some old hole to me.

"Ben then looks confident as he says,"

It may not be elaborate, but it's a way in all right.

"As Shing looks suspicions Kohak looks impressed and says,"

Come on Shing, these guys are pros! I am sure mister Auro here must be an expert at finding the bad guy's secret entrances. After all, he would not have become a hero if he did not know what he was doing!

"Ben looks confident as he says," Well, I suppose after all my experiences I did learn a thing or two about routing out where ever the darkness hides

." Lacus giggles slightly as she flicks back her pony tail and says,"

Well, I suppose trial and error sharpens ones skills after enough mishaps. "As Ben looks dejected and is about to respond to his defense Hiryuumon then sniffs the hole and says," Well, this is an odd smell. Almost smells like bad tacos.

"Cloud then walks over and says,"

Smell anything human?"

The digimon just moves more in to the hole as he says,

" Not sure, it sure smells funky that's for sure. Maybe if I, AH!"

Hiryuumon was so in to his smelling that he tripped over a peddle, and in to the hole! Ben at once goes over to grab his pal but it's too late and everyone hears a yell! Ben at once says,"

Hiryuumon! Hiryuumon, are you all right? Answer me!"

After hearing a long long-drawn-out yell for several seconds they at last hear a distant,

" Ouch! Hey, who turned off the lights? Oh never mind.

"A nervous Ben says,"

You all right?" He hears a distant but firm responds in, "

Yah I am find! I think, yah I am find that was just a rock! I think you guys can slide in! Er, just watch your step, it's kind of dark, huh? What was that? Oh never mind it was just my tail.

"X then goes first as he says,

" Well, at least we now we are on to something. All right, watch your step everyone. Watch out Hiryuumon I am coming in!"

With this one by one the band of heroic fighters make their way carefully down the hole, and when Ben lands he sees Hiryuumon is not kidding when he was saying it was dark, Ben can barely see! But when he lands he, Lacus and a few others use magic to cause light to emit from their swords like fancy flashlight, and with a brighter outlook Ben sees that the walls around him don't look entirely natural, almost like a very neglected hall way! He then says,

" All right, the rumors were true! This does fit well for a place for Wily to hide and bind his time. Evil worms like him love plotting in the darkness anyway.

"James fixes his glasses as he says," Well, looks like having a chance to study a lost civilization might be a nice bonus."

Cloud then says," Everyone, remember we are going to be heading deep in to the planet. Between the possible toxic fumes and pressure it's not going to be a nice trip. Make sure to use your magic energy to protect yourselves from environmental hazards. "

Cyan nods as he says,"

Good call Cloud. Thou would not want to collapse to the pressure in the midst of a heated battle.

"With this the group moves out carefully but swiftly. For ten or so minutes Ben and co just move down a continuously descending path. However, just as Ben begins to wonder if T4-X5 was also infected and is leading them in to a deadly trap all of a sudden the path ends, and a massive area the size of a baseball stadium awaits them! While still dark, Ben and the others can definitely sense a change of tone in their surroundings. And when Lacus uses her magic to create a mini sun of sorts to illuminate the whole area, they are shocked to see they what looks like a fallen apart town!

Cloud looks amused as he says,"

Dwarfs really must have lived here long ago. I can't phantom how most other life forms could survive without advanced technology.

"James at once tries to restrain his curiously and keep his focus on the mission as he looks at what appears to be a draw bridge as he says,"

Interesting, at one point who ever did live here must have had enough resources to give them enough to not need to go far outside, if at all. I wonder, everyone keep a sharp eye. Wily might have made the entrance to his lair link to one of these structures.

" Ben looks around and says," You mean like that? "Ben points to an elevated structure in the back of the underground land, that looks like it could have been a underground temple or shrine.

X then shrugs and says,"

It's worth a shot. Remember, Wily must have not retreated that long ago, look for anything that looks like it recently moved.

"With this the group moves past the many stairs of the Mayan like temple till they see a wide chamber. Its clear this place was one of importance, many faces carved out of the rock are on the walls. Ben sees a rather large and fancy statue in the end of the hall standing on a raised platform and says,"

Well, looks like we are on to something. What is this, something they worshiped? "

Ben then sees sloppy but large statues of a kind of wolf, a bird, some sort of sea serpent, and a dragon. Ben scratches his head as he says," I can understand the dog and maybe the dragon, but why would they worship the other two? There is no sea or sky here."

James goes over to inspect them and says,"

Well, let's see if they were advanced enough to have a written langue. Ah, what do we have here? Looks like we are something. Hum, this, is even harder to translate then your handwriting Ben, but, I think with the help of my computer I can make some sense since the writing kind of looks like a form of the Dwarf langue. I would recognize the symbols for the phrase "Rally Ho" any ware after that night when I had to listen to a drunk King Giott go on about the history of his rule all night. All right, give me a minute. "

With that one minute passes with Ben and the others leaning over James shoulder with curiosity till James

at last turns his head to see Hiryuumon nearly in his face before he sighs, stands up, and says,"

Well, I was able to read some of it. Mostly the people here did seem to worship theses creatures. Called them the celestial beasts that would give them great rewards if they appeased them.

"Lacus hears that term and staggers back in shock as she says

," Celestial Beasts? No, don't tell me that the people here worshiped , no it's not possible."

Ben realizes what is getting at Lacus before he looks up and realizes the dragon does resemble the Blue Eyes White Dragon before he says," What the? How could an underground society like this from ages ago even come in contact with something like the Blue Eyes White Dragon and live? Is it even possible?"

Shing, being the newcomer he is not aware of the secret Lacus has like most in the order and looks over to Ben and says,"

Blue eyed dragon? What are you talking about?"

Ben, not wanting to put any unneeded negative attention on his friend just laughs and says,"

Oh nothing, just some more fairy tales. It seems being underground so long would cause these guys to go bonkers and make up stuff."

Seeing Lacus wink at him causes him to breath a sign of relief before X looks anxious and he says,"

This is very interesting, but it has no link to if Wily is here or not. If there is nothing that will help us we should move on."

Cloud nods and says,"

X is right, we have no time to dilly dally. Still, this will make the history buffs happy finding this undiscovered ruins like this by chance. It does have a sense of being here for a long time.

"Hiryuumon looks at all the faces before he says," You got that right Cloud, I almost have the feeling that I am being watched! Huh? Man, my eyes are even playing tricks on me because could have swore one of those statues blinked!

"Ben all of a sudden sees a small pebble fall down before he turns to his comrades and as they nod he grabs his Star Sword and says,

" You know Hiryuumon, me to."

Cyan then takes out his sword and says,"

Thou thinks we just might have stepped into the enemies front door. Well, if they want a fight, stop being cowards and let us commence!

" For a few seconds nothing happens and the dragon digimon laughs nervously as he says,"

Hey now guys, I only said I thought I saw something! No need to, AH!"

Hiryuumon sees a flash and in a split second a burst of energy is coming for his head! However at once Ben flash steps in front of his partner and defects the blast in to the wall! At once Hiryuumon wipes the sweet off his head as he says,"

Thanks boss, that was fast!"

Cless then gets along side Ben as he takes out his blade, the powerful Eternal Sword before he says,"

I guess this was the right idea all along, since we seem to have ran in to Doctor Wily's welcoming committee!

"Sure enough, it seems Hiryuumon was not just seeing things as a bunch of red eyes blink at the hero's from the rock faces, till the shock everyone by floating out of the faces!

Before long they float around the good guys in a circle, before they begin to glow! And Ben sees that they are not just a kind of probe droid when liquid comes out of them! One has green, one has yellow liquid, one has red liquid, and black liquid comes out of the forth one. As they all begin to take the shape of clumsy but large demented humanoid figures X is disturbed to realize he remembers fighting this kind of machine before, and he remembers that he fought this servant in Sigma's underground lair during the after math of the Eurasia incident.

And this being is the Cyclops like Black Devil, who along with the Yellow Devil, the Green Devil and others are one of the most constant pains that Megaman would run in to in his many tours through castles! X then charges his buster as he says,

" Be careful guys, these creatures are crafty, and very dangerous! "

Ben nods as he has energy radiant out of the holy blade he is welding before he says,"

If you think these guys are tough X then it's clear that Wily is not playing around. However, neither are we, and we don't have time to waste on small fry! So, let's end this fast guys!

" With this he in a blur goes on the assault, and in only a second unleashes a barrage of slashes on the Green Devil monster!

As Ben lands on the ground all of a sudden the foe falls to pieces! As odd green gel falls on the floor Ben says,"

Well, seems while its go for sneaking around making your combat units out of gel is not the best strategy. Huh, what the?"

All of a sudden he sees the eye of the Cyclops glow, before the gel around him shakes, and in a blur begins spinning around him at a fast speed!

X then says," Attacking the body is useless , the eye controls all of it!

" As Ben all of a sudden sees dozens of blocks out of gel form around him, and have spikes sprout out he says

," Now you tell me! Still, it should not be too hard to get to the, Guh!" Before he can finish all of a sudden he is hit in the back with one of the gel blocks! At once he sees them all come at him and counter acts at full speed to not be bombarded all over he says," Damn it, I was not expecting them to move this fast! Wily must have modified them!

" Lacus then looks worried and says," Ben! Be careful! Huh?

" She then sees the Black Devil prepare to punch her and at once she jumps in the air to avoid it. She then goes on the assault with her energy ribbon and lashes in to it to try and slice through its eye. However, just as it looks like she is going to connect she is shocked to see the eye move out to the bottom of the liquid, and at once reacts by reforming itself in to a giant Venus fly trap and at once consumes Lacus!

Ben sees his friend being caught in the machine and at once gets angry as he says,

" Lacus no! That's it; I am not going to let freaks like you stop us! With this his aura explodes, and blasts all of the gel spike blocks off him !

He then at once goes to slash the one containing Lacus, only for the Green Devil to fire an energy blast from its eye! Ben at once kicks it back before he says,"

Hang on Lacus, I'll get you out of there! Huh?"

He sees Lacus begin to glow, before all of a sudden ice comes out of her body, and soon consumes the machine containing her, freezing the Yellow Devil solid! Moments later a flash of light occurs, before Lacus bursts out of the top of the machine! She then takes a deep breath after landing and looks at the others before she says,

" It might be a powerful liquid, but it's still not immune to freezing. All it took was a powerful ice spell and, presto!

" With this she jumps in the air and unleashes a furry of kicks that would make Chun Lee from the Street Fighter games impressed before she lands on the ground, and as she gets up her newest opponent shatters in to countless shards! Ben laughs as he sees Lacus act calmly about exploiting there new foe's weakness before he says,"

Way to act cool Lacus, littary haha. "

James just dodges the Red Devil's attempt to body slam him before he says,"

Yes, while crafty and very maneuverable theses things are not able to cover up their weaknesses, and it's going to cost them!

"With this he jumps in to the air, and fires a level three lighting spell in an instant to zap the Cyclops right in the eye, causing it to short circuit before its whole body begins to crackle its movements are slowed, and James fires a full powered energy arrow just a X also fires a fully charged X buster blast in to the eye, blasting it to scrap! Ben then grins as he says

," That's the way! Two more to go!

" He then sees the Black Devil begin to change shape again, before it takes the form of a spiky skull like veceal, which happens to be one of the old creations of Doctor Wily! It jumps in to the air and tries to simutinosly smash and impale a bunch of Enji, but it's to slow and only smashes the ground!

Cless then grins as he has his own power explode before he says,

" Soon it's going to be none to go! Chaos Distortion Blade!

" With this Cless uses the power of his special purple colored sword to briefly bend the rules of time and space to appear in a instant above the target and with his blade surging with energy slash through the gel! The eye of the machine tries to move out of the way, but while it succeeds in getting out of the way, it just finds itself running in to Cloud's large sword!

And as Cloud unleashes his Finishing Touch Limit Break he succeeds in destroying the machine! With this Hiryuumon gets excited as he says,"

All right! One more and we can fallow there master! Did he really think a bunch of floating eyes with gel can stop us? He is going to regret that when we pound him!"

Shing then grins as he says,"

That's for sure, evil like him will pay for underestimate are power! Stand back guys, I'll show you what I can do by finishing this one! Shine forth my spira, Shouou Jineizan!

"With this the rookie Warrior of Light has his golden meteor blade glow with his magic energy, before in a flash he slices through the gel of the black Devil! In an instant he is all over the foe before he ends his Mystic Art combo by jumping high in the air, and uses all of his power to come down on the foe with all of his power, slicing right through him and slashing in to the ground so hard it causes a tremor!

As the Black Devil becomes two and it explodes his teammate Kohak gets excited and claps for her friends successful display of skill as she says,

" Nice work Shing!

" Ben then gives a thumbs up as he says,"

That was a nice move, good job at shutting it down before it knew what hit him."

Cloud then sighs and says,

Still, while you did defeat it I would ask if you refrain from attacking like that while we are in this kind of terrain. "

Shing looks confused as he turns to the large sword welding Enji and says,

" Why? Don't want to reveal to this Wily creep just how strong we are just yet? Huh, what the?!

" All of a sudden everyone feels the ground shake, before the area where Shing hit the ground begins to crack, and a annoyed Cloud gives a stern look at Shing as he says

," Oh I don't know, maybe because we are underground in a area that is unstable and that it might cause the area to collapse!"

Cyan then sees the whole area begin to shake and says,"

Brace your self's comrades, looks like we are about to experience a cave in! "

Lacus then looks worried and says," Everyone, hang on to solid footing and try to get out of the, huh? Ah!" All of a sudden the ground beneath her crumbles away, and a horrified Ben at once dashes at her as he says," Hang on Lacus, I got you!"

Without a second thought Ben catches his friends hand, too bad it's just as the ceiling caves in on them! At once Ben's friends go after him as Hiryuumon says,"

Boss! Don't worry we, whoa!" All of a sudden the ground beneath everyone becomes unstable, before it shakes up, and the entire section they are on slides down out of the temple! Just as everyone regains there balance they see the entire temple collapse! A horrified Shing sees this and says,"

I swear I did not mean for that to happened! Oh god, what have I done!?"

A annoyed Hisui rolls his eyes as he says,

" Well, I know you one way or another just causes two of our best guys to fall in to what could have been the core of the planet! Great going Shing, if they don't think you're a traitor form this your still going to be labeled a reckless moron for life.

"Cloud just puts his hand in the air and says,

" Don't panic, I can still sense there magic energy. There just now, a great deal below us.

"James nods as he takes a deep breath and says,

" Despite this, bad turn of events at least we know they are still likely ok. It might take a while, but hopefully we can regroup with them. With luck it might lead us to Wily 's base faster."

X just sighs and says,

" In any case let's try and find them ASP, who knows how long we have till Wily sends a second wave. Oh? Blast it, looks like we have less time than we thought!

" He and the others hear much rumbling before out of the rubble, and all around them they see the house of this lost village break apart, only for various robots to come out! As Cloud sees various robots coming at them, some of which include the mine bot in the Armored Armadillo level, a gigantic yellow hat Met and the intro boss from the first Megaman Legends game he just sighs as he says,"

Well, looks like they really want us to stay. Too bad we have other places to be!"

Hiryuumon just growls as he says,

" Hang on boss, hang on Lacus! Hope your not to rattled, we will be there as soon as we turn these guys in to a garbage pile!

" With this are heroes at once go on the assault, with Cyan leading the attack by unleashing his Quadra slash to instantly cut up the giant Met that was just about to smash him with its large pix ax! However, while they are about to go all to take care of the obstacles in their way, let's see how Lacus and Ben's unexpected drop is doing!

* * *

While it was a sudden drop in to a dark abyss, Enji are trained for everything, and as soon as Ben got a hold of Lacus even as rocks were falling on him he set up a barrier to cousin there inevitable fall! While it's a tense dark drop, after a minute or so the barrier softens there landing and when Ben feels stable ground, even though he can't see anything he takes a deep breath and says,

" Whew, I think that's it.

"Lacus just sighs as she gets out of Ben's arms and stands up before she says,"

Whew, that was close. Sorry Ben, I was careless. "

Ben just has his Star Sword glow with light again as he says,"

It's all right Lacus, we just defeated those guys only for them to get the last laugh. Well, not the LAST laugh, but, enough to kill the mood if you know what I mean."

Lacus just smiles as she says,"

Hehe, well, the fat lady has not sang yet. Come on, let's try and find the others before they get worried.

"Ben nods before he looks around, and sees they are in a wide dome like area before he says,

" Er, looks like that might be difficult, I can sense everyone's energy but its way above! How far did we fall?

" Lacus looks worried as she says,"

It seems quite far. This could be a problem."

Ben remains calm as he says,"

Don't worry Lacus, it's not that hard, we can just a few rocks out of our way and be right back with them in no time!

" He is about to put his hands in the air when Lacus grabs his arm and says,

" Wait Ben, that won't work, not here. Remember, we are underneath the planet. If we cause any major damage to the layer of the planet, who knows what damage it could cause on the cities above!"

Ben looks annoyed as he says,"

Well, that would be counterproductive. I guess we will just have to use the old fashion way. Er, hope there is a way to in fact get back to where we were. "

Lacus just looks calm as she says,

" Don't worry Ben, I am sure we will find a way. After all, we are good at getting out of tight spots right?"

Ben looks calm as he says,"

That's for sure, let's just keep moving forward then and keep a track on the other's power levels. Hey, is that a pathway over there?

"Ben points to the left, where they see a corridor like path to fallow. With no other leads they go through the path, and the duo spend the next few minutes going up, down, and in all other possible directions! However, just as Ben and Lacus are both starting to regret not mastering warp magic they exit there newest hall way and emerge to see a wide area, almost like a field, a filed loaded with stalagmites that is! Seeing this area causes Ben to look up and say,"

Man, this area almost is as imposing as that town. I can nearly feel the heat for some reason! Lacus then hears something fall, look down and to the left and gasps as she says,"

I don't think it's just you Ben, there seems to be plenty of heat to give here!

" Ben then looks down as he sees that he and Lacus are in fact standing on a narrow bridge like segment, and several miles below them is a giant mass of magma, which can only be the planets core! This causes Ben to form an anime sweet drop and he says," Er, I did not think we that close to the core! Whew, the last time I was this close to the core of a world was on Cloud's planet.

However, there they had the Life-stream; there is no spiritual power here, just heat, a lot of it.

"Lacus nods and says,"

I think it's fair to say it would not be ideal to fight with more of Wily's machines here. Even though we can fly, fighting in an unstable area could get messy. "

Ben laughs nervously as he says

," Good idea Lacus. I see a way out on the other end, come on let's move out before, huh? Oh come on, are you kidding me?

"They both hear a trembling, before they can tell that it's being caused by what sounds like massive footsteps coming on the other side of the area! Ben and Lacus look at each other and nod before they both take out there swords and Lacus says," Well, so far it looks like we have had some rotten luck today. And here I thought we were just going to have to deal with fans."

Ben grins as he powers up and says,"

Oh well, I'll just do what I always do then, and kick fate to the curb to improve what luck it gave me!

"Lacus smiles as she says,"

Sounds like a plan to me, let's not waste time, this delay is already giving Wily more time to complete whatever master plan he has. "

Ben responds with,"

Agreed. Oh well, its likely just more robots. Unless he is sending Omega it can't be that bad. Oh?"

His responds is a furious blood thrust howl that sounds like a demonic wolf, a howl so loud it shakes the ground again and causes many chucks of rocks to break off and fall in to the molten core far below! Ben sees that what is coming out is not in fact a robot of any kind, but a massive red wolf! Its mane and tail all have orange spikes coming out of it, and as Ben sees its massive red eyes glaring at him he can see its not to happy to have guests! As it bares its massive fangs Ben looks depressed as it says,

" Great, a giant demonic dog? Dogs and I never got along to begin with and this is just the cheery on top! Oh well, even so, Wily is going to need a new pet in jail soon.

" As the massive beast growls and looks like its going to pounce then Lacus says,"

Ben, be on guard, I am sensing a deep power from this monster. Its, almost like a summon sprit,. In fact, I can almost sense the same kind of power from the Blue Eyes White Dragon that I can sense from this creature!"

Ben is startled by this and turns to his friend as he says,"

You're sure? Hey, now that you mention it, this thing does look like the statue from before. Would that make this thing, a legendary celestial monster? Well, only one way to find out, through a battle. This thing looks large and in charge but at that size it's likely not that fast. As long as we stay sharp we can, what the? Whoa!"

He is shocked to feel a gust of wind before he hears another roar above him and looks up to see none other than the monster all ready in the air, ready to tear Ben to shreds! Ben and Lacus just manage to get out of the way as there new snarling obstruction lands on the ground and each of its paws causes massive impacts! In midair Ben sees the beast turn to him and he looks serious as he says,"

Great, so it's that fast huh? This is going to be rough. All right, if you're going to misbehave you're going to regret it.

"All of a sudden the monster points its sharp tail at Ben's direction, before a sudden burst of red energy blasts out of it! At once Ben slashes it in half, but he is then open to the monsters second wave as it fires a barrage of smaller blasts from its mane, blasting Ben hard and causing him to get burned in to the ground! As Ben lands Lacus is at his side at an instant and she says,

"Are you all right Ben?

" Her responds is Ben at once rebounding and brushing of a small fire breaking out on his legs as he says,"

Don't worry, I been hit with worse. Still, that stung. I think this thing may be the real deal, Wily knows how to pick his guard hounds. Still, even if this is a Legendary Celestial Beast, I am the chosen hero. And with someone like you having my back Lacus, there is no way I am going to lose!

" Lacus looks flattered as she says,"

Thanks for your vote of confidence Ben. All right, here he comes, try and attack it from two different sides to divert its attention!

"Ben nods just as the massive wolf like beast charges at them again. As it goes to try and take a bite out of are heroes they both flash step out of its path and appear on its sides! At once the two friends go on the assault, and Lacus channels her power as she says,"

Forgive me, but I can't afford to let you stop us. Burst Stream Of Judgment!"

Just as Lacus fires a massive blast of holy energy from her sword Ben at the same time fires his Shinryukenha at the beast! The two blasts plow in to it and cause a large explosion that reaches the top of the large enclosed area! As Ben and Lacus land along side each other Ben says,"

With any luck even if that did not finish it off at least it should have been enough force to blast it in to the core. "

The two then have the pleasure of finding out that's not quite what happened when they hear another roar, and the smoke and flames form the explosion caused by their attack is blown away by the force of the beasts yell! Seeing that it looks bruised but without major damage Ben gets tense as he says,

" Damn, this thing must be beyond your normal monster if it can just shake off that kind of attack! Still, it has to have a weak spot. Well, maybe it's behind?"

As the monster snarls and has drool fall down on the ground Lacus says,"

I think you just made it madder. "

Ben just charges at it with his Star Sword glow with power as he says,

" Well, it's going to be even more mad when I am down with it, because I think its time someone gave this wild dog some obedience lesions!

"With this he jumps in the air and goes to unleash a vertical slash at his foe. However, he is shocked to see the monster parry him with its tail, before in a flash raising its upper right paw and smashing it down on Ben! As Ben feels himself get smashed through solid rock he struggles to overpower the massive weight that has been thrust on to him. As he sees the monster turn its head and look like its ready to try and swallow Ben whole Ben looks defiant as he says,"

Man, your manners are horrid, don't expect a treat when this is done! Hey, what is that?"

With him being so close Ben starts to notice that a black sort of spiral object is fixed on the monster's tail!

He then says,"

Who knew that black odd jewels were the thing for monster dogs these days? What's wrong, could not find the golden styled version? Oh"

He then notices his foe is having a massive amount of power from around his mouth and wisely uses all of his power to throw off the paw and back dash just as the beast fires a massive red energy blast from its mouth, blasting apart a good chuck of the ring like platform! As Ben sees the blast go in to the molten core and cause a explosion below he grins and says,

" I guess it might not be your thing either!"

Lacus looks curious as she says,"

What do you mean Ben? Casual taunts are not your style.

" Ben points his sword at the tail of the beast as he says,"

I think this monster does not have a natural loyalty to Wily Lacus. That thing on its tail, it looks like it might be a kind of a control spiral! If we can destroy that, maybe we can resolve this mess sooner than later."

Lacus takes a good look at the black object before she nods and says,"

I understand. Getting it to keep still long enough might be a problem though. Oh well, I'll give it plenty of things to distract it at least. Radiant Burst!"

With this Lacus has her magic energy once more turn in to a volley of energy flower funnels before they at once swarm around the vicious creature and bombard it on all sides with energy blasts! While this does little more than sting its target, it causes it to howl in rage as it goes to try and swat them all out of the air

! As it does it moves its attention away from Ben and on to Lacus! Ben wastes no time making the most of his opening and at once charges at the beast. This time he unleashes a portion of his power to go to the Shinkai state of the Star Sword to turn it in to two blades before they both glow and he grins as he says,"

Time for some painful charity! Shinning Flare Tornado!

" With this Ben spins around till his energy is blazing out like a raging holy tornado, and just as the rabid beast senses Ben is coming for him it's too late and Ben cuts in to the Control Spiral, shattering it, and unintentionally slashing through part of the beast's tail as well! As the contraption shatters the beast roars in pain once more, but this time it sounds hurt, and as Ben lands on the ground he and Lacus can see their opponent begin to spas Lacus looks curious as she says," Nice job Ben! I think your theory was right."

Ben nods as he says," But, does this mean the battle is over?

"Everyone sees the beasts eyes turn from a glowing blood red to a, less bloody red with publics. All of a sudden it retains a calm composer, before it looks around and shocks the Enji by speaking as it says,"

Where, where am I? What? I am back in this area? Last thing I recall, was, that human! Yes, that damn human! How dare he trick me! I was sleeping, but I was not at the same time. Yes, I could feel my body be the servant of that mustached worm and his robotic toys! Where is he? I'll bite him in to chunks! RAH!!"

With this he roars even louder than before and the hero's are nearly blown off their feet before Lacus says," This is not good, it's even angrier then before!"

Ben grunts as he says,

" It may be in its own mind, but it seems that that's not a happy place either! Oh?" He sees that the beast now is glaring at them and it moves closer as it says,

" More humans! Are you the lackeys of that mustached man?

"Ben laughs nervously as he says,

" Who us? Oh no way, we are his, Doctor Wily's enemies! So, he made you his slave huh?"

The beast takes a pose before he says,"

I am the mighty celestial beast Gerzar! I am no one's slave! That human deceived me with his contraptions, but I will rip him apart for that! So, if you're not with that man, who are you?"

Lacus tries to take a diplomatic stance as she says," Well, we are members of the holy order of the Enji Knights. "

This just gets Gerzar to sniff her and Ben as he says,

" Enji Knight, what is that? Another one of you human's silly groups? "

Ben takes a deep breath as he says,"

Man you have been under a rock for a long time huh? You see we are warriors of light that fight evil were ever it stands. In fact we are here to defeat the guy who made you his slave and bring him to justice! Looks like freeing you was a bonus. Hey, since you have a beef with Wily why don't you help us take him down? He is using some of our friends like pawns, just like you, and we need to stop him quickly or everyone is going to suffer!

" To his shock this causes Gerzar to laugh, as it says,

" Hehehe, HAHAHA!! Align myself with mortals? Imbeciles! I don't care a bit about your human's sense of justice! Nor does your games of good and evil matter to me! I do as I please, and anything that stands in my way will be crushed!"

With this he roars again, and a surge of magical power erupts out of him! Ben just sighs as he says,"

Great, so now you're going to be stubborn? Bad dog!"

Gerzar just roars as he says,"

Weak fleshed human, you think you can talk that way to me? I noticed my tail feels shorter! So you think I am to expect your request because you freed my mind from another human's control!? HA, more like ill repay your kindness by smashing you!" With this he charges at Ben again and Ben just powers up as he says,

" You are stubborn, but I don't care if you look down on me, I won't lose to you Gerzar!"

With this he jumps back to avoid being tackled, and when Gerzar responds by firing a barrage of energy attacks from his mane Ben quickly defects them all. As he is being pressed back Gerzar prepares to pounce, before Lacus entangles his hind legs with her energy ribbon! As the prideful beasts attention is forced on her she looks dismayed as she says,"

Please mister Gerzar, please put a stop to this pointless battle! I know you have much anger in you, but this fight will resolve nothing! If we just come to a understanding , huh?"

She sees Gerzar growl as it moves its large head right in to the girl's face it says,"

Understanding? HA! Don't talk to me about understanding foolish girl! I have lived for millions of years, roaming planets as I see fit! I have seen how you mortals interact, and there is nothing in their behavior that involves understanding! All they crave is violence! You call me a beast, but the ones who are beasts are you beings who are forever chained by your impulses!"

Lacus just looks determined as she says,

" Its true we have are faults, but we can also work hard to overcome are flaws, and little by little we can work to create a true paradise! Huh, AH!"

Gerzar is not amused as he hurls Lacus in front of her with his massive brute power before he says,"

Don't make me laugh! Humans now are the same as humans were at the start, weak! If you will defend them you will die with them!"

With this Gerzar pounds Lacus right in the chest with his hind legs and kicks her so hard she is sent flying in to the wall! She as a little luck being hurled in an area with part of the ring beneath it, but she is still hurt, and this infuriates Ben as he says," Lacus! Well, you really are a beast, but don't think you can have your way!"

He goes to attack at Gerzar again, only for the wolf like monster to swipe at him with such intensity it creates a mini hurricane to blow Ben back!

Gerzar then goes over to Lacus as he says," We will settle this match after I rip the nativity out of this female!" He at once charges at Lacus just as she is getting back on her feet and he says," Hahahah! All you humans are the same, all about spouting ideals and lies to mask your desires! But you can't fool me by clamming your some holy warrior, you all have the same scent to me! In fact, hey wait, what is this! "

All of a sudden Gerzar stops in his tracks as he pauses, and sniffs at Lacus intensely! As Ben inches forward from behind to take advantage of his foe not paying attention to him all of a sudden the beasts eyes widen as he says,"

What the blazes, this must be a mistake! I smell within you girl, a scent I remember from LONG ago!"

Lacus all of a sudden looks tense as she gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Is this for real, can he really smell the essence of the Blue Eyes White Dragon from within me?

"This cases Gerzar to bare its fangs as it says," WHAT!? The Blue Eyes White Dragon, is within your puny frame? Impossible!

" Ben in a flash appears besides his friend looking serious as he says,

" So, the Blue Eyes White Dragon your lost buddy or something?" Gerzar responds by having his own power explode as he says,

" In a sense yes human. She is just like I, victims of the manipulations of Zannacross! We were all tricked by that devil and transforms in to what you see before you to become his pawns! And I will never forgive them!"

Ben then says," Zannacross, the one who made you and whoever the person that became the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the others what you are was the supreme emperor of darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron? He is the ultimate evil, don't roll everyone in the same mold as him!" Gerzar just looks like its going snap as he says,"

Humans, angels, demons, your all the same, I loathe you all! You used me and my brethren as your tools, and as the ultimate insult it seems someone was insane enough to stuff are leader in to the body of a female human!

"Lacus just looks tense as she says," You don't understand the situation at all. It was not a choice I made, it was not something anyone desired. It was just, an act of desperation. I did not ask to have the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed inside me, but I,

"Gerzar does not let her finish as he charges at her as he says,"

Think I will stomach more of your lies!? Forget it, ill free my kin, by tearing whatever seal your body makes to bits!"

He goes to smash Lacus with its front paw, but in a flash Ben blocks with his sword with such force it creates a shockwave! Ben is dead serious as he glares back in to the eyes of the massive beast as he says," I am sorry you feel like you got the short end of the stick in your long life Gerzar, but no matter what, I won't let you harm Lacus! Maybe your friend is sealed in her body, but it's not her fault that it happened, and I won't let you take out your wrath on her!"

Ben shows he is not playing around when he unleashes a roundhouse kick to knock Gerzar back a few feet! As Ben's opponent lands back on the ground he glares at Ben and says,

" So, you will protect your supposed comrade to the death huh? Noble but idiotic human, she is not like you, she has within her a trigger for a cosmic calamity! The Blue Eyes White Dragon is the most powerful of are kind. Every second this female binds her you're just asking for a tragic disaster! I doubt she is even a real human, more like an artificial yet organic prison!"

This gets Lacus upset as she says,"

That's not true, I, I have my own existence!"

Ben nods as he looks angry and says,"

That's right jerk, Lacus is not a monster, she is my friend! I don't care even if she has one of your kind sealed in her body, she is my friend, and I'll stand by her no matter what! Because, Lacus is Lacus, that's all there is to it!" Lacus looks grateful for Ben's backing as she smiles and says,

" Thanks Ben." Gerzar nearly looks amused as he says,"

So this girl is your friend ? Hahahah, you humans can be faithful even in the face of absurdity! You may be loyal to her for now, but let's see how well that loyalty is returned when her true self slices you up! Maybe I'll help a little!"

With this its eyes glow, before it roars, and the air becomes darker! Ben looks around, getting ready for anything as he says," What is this? Whatever attack you have waiting, I am ready! Huh, Lacus!?

" He is alarmed when Lacus screams in pain all of a sudden and clutches her head as she says,

" No, not again. Stop it!" Ben at once goes over to her and says," What is wrong Lacus? Huh?"

He then sees the silhouette of a red mark begin to form on her back as she says,"

I can feel the dragon; it's trying to take control of me! Gerzar, must be calling it out!

" Ben that glares at Gerzar and says,"

Stop it! "Gerzar just says,"

Why? I am librating one of my kind from her prison of weak human flesh!

"Ben then gets mad and says,"

Enough! Lacus is not just some being that exists to prison your friend! She is my, closest friend, I know she is real! Lacus, don't let the dragon control you, fight it! Huh?

" He sees a dark blue energy begin to seep out of Lacus, and her arm begins to have blue scale like armor form around it! Lacus then looks like she is in pain as she says,"

Its, to powerful Ben, Gerzar is forcing his will to help. I am not strong enough! Please, run away before I attack you! Huh?"

She is shocked to see Ben grasp her normal hand and says,

" Don't give up Lacus! So what if there are two of them, there are two of us to, and I have your back just like you have mine! Don't worry Lacus, I'll never let the dragon take you over, I swear it!"

With this he has the Star Sword glow, before it seems to fire a beam of energy in to Lacus that causes the will of the dragon to reside! As she sees her left hand beginning to turn back to normal she looks at Ben and smiles while saying," Ben, thank you."

Gerzar then growls with intensifying fury as it says,"

What are you doing!? How dare you defy me with this magic of yours! I had enough!

"With this he goes to bite Ben's head off! But Ben is ready, and catches its mouth with his hands! As he does he says," I see your not paying attention Gerzar, so listen well! Lacus Raystar, is what she wants to be! Anyone that tries her to force her down another path will have to answer to me! By the honor I have as an Enji Knight, and as her friend, if you test me Ill stop you one way or another!"

He then kicks Gerzar back and as he is sent back a few feet he shakes his head and says,"

Damn you boy, who the hell do you think you are!

" Ben just forms a confident grin as he points the Star Sword at his foe as he says,"

Who am I? That's right, you have been so rude you never even bothered to get the name of your opponent! Well, I am Ben Auro, the Enji Knight chosen by the celestial ones to weld this holy blade to save the cosmos from falling in to ultimate darkness!

"Gerzar just roars again as he smashes the ground with his pawns and roars again as he says,"

You dare give out more brash clams? Haha, so you're a hero destined to save the cosmos? Enough, die with your delusions! Extreme Howling Crusher!"

With this the beast unleashes a massive energy blast from his mouth, but Ben just powers up, and charges at the blast, and as he strikes the blast he says,

" I don't think so! I have my honor and pride to uphold, not to mention a friend to protect! And since you have been doing nothing but cause havoc, time you get taken down a notch!

Shinning Flare Storm!"

With this he has his two swords explode with so much energy that they are like pillars of light, before he shocks Gerzar by slashing through his blast! As he keeps up his assault Gerzar is shocked as he says,'

No, impossible! GUH!"

He sees Ben coming at him and goes to dodge, but Ben is faster then he thought, and Ben slashes across his side

! As Gerzar roars in pain he sees blood fall on to the ground before he nearly goes berserk and says,"

I am bleeding form a mere human! How can this be?

" Ben just floats in to the air and says,

" Maybe because I am more than a mere human Gerzar that you're in this mess, but that's just my opinion. Oh, and you should know I am not at full power either. "

Lacus looks impressed as she says,

" Wow, Ben really has come far if he can even keep this kind of opponent at bay without even going all out.

"Gerzar then says,"

Heh, Ben Auro is it? Maybe there is something special about you after all. Your scent differentiates from the average mortal, and that sword, gives off a sent I have not smelled for many, many years! Hahahah, what a riot!"

Ben remains on guard as he says,"

So your finally going to take me seriously ? Huh?"

He is shocked to see that Gerzar just looks at Lacus before it appears to shake its head and says,"

Yes, you have proven you're a cut above the normalcy pathetic caliber that most humans. And the fact that you have such a strong bond to this girl, as foolish as it may be, shows that you have true loyalty unlike the swishy washy whims that dictate normal mortals behavior. Yes, you are rather amusing, so I might just not want to end this amusement just yet.

"Lacus then walks over to Ben and with a cautious look says,

" What? What do you mean?"

Gerzar just looks at the entrance that it appeared in as it says,"

You did free me from being a slave of that scentless mustached man that you call Doctor Wily. And, your skills are respectable, even for me since you were able to catch me off guard. Still, you will pay dearly for having a friendship with someone like that girl. It's only bound to end in tragedy, for no human can contain the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the most powerful of us, forever."

As Lacus looks depressed again its Ben's turn to pat her on the shoulder as he says,"

That's what you think, but I like to control my own destiny. So, does this mean the battle is over Gerzar? We kind of are in a hurry to stop Doctor Wily from transforming Zero in to the God of Destruction he keeps bragging about." Gerzar just yawns and says,"

Do as you wish, I lost interest with you. However, if you seek to truly have the strength to fulfill your fate Ben Auro, you might want to check out over there.

" With this he moves to the middle of the platform, and shocks Ben and Lacus by roaring loudly before creating a shockwave that blasts the whole segment of the wall away, revealing a fancy kind of walkway! Ben then says," What is that?"

Gerzar then wags its tail as he says,"

Down that path, is a place that for many years has the same holy sent as your Star Sword. It might interest you to fallow that path before you presume Wily. But, that is just me. Very well, I have been cooped up with this world for far too long as that humans guard hound. But if you and your Enji all ready have a vendetta with him, then I'll take out my anger on another world.

"Ben looks curious as he says,

" What, what are you talking about? Huh? "

He sees Gerzar have his eyes glow before energy comes out of them, to form what seems like a portal big enough to fit him! The beast them looks amused as he says,"

We Celestial beasts can travel to any world we desire, we are stuck on no planet! I bid you farewell Ben Auro. Go along and show me you stand above your weak race if you can. I will be amused to see what I have missed while being tricked! "

With this it jumps in to its self made wormhole, and in a flash he is gone!

Ben just scratches his head and says,"

Well, that was, a odd fight. Theses Celestial beasts sure like to play by their own rules. But, at least we were able to calm him down right Lacus?"

Lacus just looks at Ben and closes her eyes to say," That's for sure, try having one be inside your head for most of your life. "

Ben looks embarrassed as he says,"

Er, sorry, did not mean to make sport of your situation or anything."

Lacus smiles as she says,"

No, you have nothing to be sorry about Ben. In fact, I have to thank you. If I was by myself, I am not sure I would have had the strength to resist, and then everyone would have another disaster to think about."

Ben just smiles back as he says," Oh, I am just happy I can help."

Lacus then looks deeply at Ben as she says,

" And you have helped me Ben, you have helped me so much, even after all I put you through.

"Ben just responds with,

" Oh its nothing, after all your one of my oldest and closest friends, of course I would do anything to help you."

Lacus then goes right up to Ben and says,"

Oh Ben, are you sure it's worth it, being so loyal to me? What if what Gerzar says comes true? I mean, thanks to all the training I have went through with Master Myers, Terra and the others I can control it most of the time. But I always fear, that someday something will happen, and that ill become a monster that will destroy everyone I care about! I, don't want to put everyone through, huh?"

She is shocked to see Ben put his hand around hers and looks confident as he says,

" You're much stronger then you think Lacus. I believe in you, I know you will have the power to make sure that nightmare never happens. Besides, if you ever are down you have everyone, and me, to back you up. So, there is no need to be sad, ok?"

Lacus blushes as she nods and says," Your right, thank you Ben. All right, enough of that. Cloud X and the others must be worried sick about us. I hope there all right. "

Ben nods and says,

" I can still sense all of their power levels going strong. Come on, let's see if this path way Gerzar opened helps us catch up. In any case it could be worth a shot, it might even be Wily's base!

"Lacus nods and at once they both take a big jump to land on the hole Gerzar made!

Seeing the formal pathway they land on gets them ready to face anything, but they are shocked that at the end of the pathway lays not countless more enemies robots, but in fact a giant majestic gold and silver castle/ temple with crystal complexion! This amazes both heroes, and as Lacus looks around she says,"

Its, so gorgeous! To think that such a place could even exist so close to the core of the planet! Could this be, where Doctor Wily is hiding?

" Ben just stares at the place as he says,"

I don't know, I mean, it does not fit the bad guy motif very well. But, I mean, what else could it be? Huh, what the, no way!"

Ben all of a sudden sees his Star Sword glow on and off with light as it forms a trail of light that heads in to the area! Lacus sees this and says,"

Why is the Star Sword reacting like that? It, reminds me of something." Ben nods as he says," That's right, the Star Sword reacted this way, on Mobius, on Hyrule, on SR-388, and in that place underneath the Forgotten Capital on Cloud's world. Lacus, I think, I just found the final part of the Star Sword! Well, talk about fate helping out for once, if I can past my final trail, then I'll have even more power to help stop Wily! Man, it's been so long thought, Gilgamesh is going to be angry for taking so long. Well, only way to know for sure is to investigate I guess. Ready Lacus?"

Lacus nods and says,"

Don't worry Ben, no matter what, I have your back. Let's go."

With this the two friends go to the closer look to this area, but what they will find will have to be answered in the next chapter! Well, Ben and the others sure have hit a detour on their path to make a home call with Wily, the answer remains though, is this truly the last shrine for Ben's celestial blade? And if it is will Ben be able to get from it the power he needs to shut down his foes? And with Sigma and Vile going on the behalf of the Zannacross Empire to see if they can change the situation to the Empore of darkness's liking, it looks like are hero's have another stacked deck to get past! To find out they can win the game tune in to are next chapter in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter Ben and Lacus find that Gerzar was in fact not pulling their leg when he said the area before them was linked to Ben's Star Sword, because before them is indeed the location of the last crystal fragment he needs, the palace of the seven stars!

( Heheh, what, thought I forgot about this? Nope, I planned for him to take this long to find the last shard, all part of the plan lol. )

And while the matter with Wily is kind of really urgent, Ben can't help but go in to the temple to face the next phase of his destiny. And after Ben with the help of Lacus clears through the many traps to test the resolve of the chosen hero, at last he finds that unlike when Kira sent him to the swampy world of Michtam to supposedly find the last shard he sees this time it's the real deal when he finds the alter, and a very angry and impatient Gilgamesh ready to at last give him his final test! Ben finds that not only must he at last have a rematch with the many armed swordsmen to prove his worth, but in this final trail he must also fight two other opponents at the same time! One of them is just his side kick Enkidu, but the other is a fierce warrior, who once was a ally of Master Myers himself, till he betrayed him and the other founders of the Enji! This man is the fully armored battle loving Garland, and with his addition to the final test even though Lacus is allowed to fight with Ben to even the odds its clear this is going to take everything the two Enji have to come out with a passing grade!

Meanwhile, Cloud X and the others are still looking for both Ben and Wily 's lair, but all they find are the powerful Decepticon combiners Wily brought in to his fold Devastator and Ruination waiting to blast them to dust! With all of these things to get done that have fallen on are hero's laps, can they still manage to rescue Zero and Axl in time before Wily completes his modifications on them and unleashes his ultimate wrath on the cosmos?

Only way to find out is to tune in to _**Chapter 118: Proof of One's Resolve, Blaze Through One's Limits!**_

Ah, but before we depart time for a few more quick authors notes. First, Bender appearing was just a funny cameo I thought of and nothing more haha. Also, I repeat that I always intended for Ben to find the last trail at this time as unlikely as it would seem. Let's just say it's more fitting this way instead of any time during Volume two. Ah, I think that's all. Well, like always, thanks for the reviews, and hope to see more of them lol. Well, with that, thats the way it is. Till next time.


	9. C 118: The Caliber of a Warrior’s Soul!

Sorry for the delay, I was sick a few days so that slowed down my, working speed. Nothing serious, just a annoying fever. Had a few other stuff like thunder storms cause delays to, after all, did not want the computer to short out and lose all my data now haha. Also somehow this turned out to be another long chapter, longer then most of mine so far, but oh well, hope its worth the wait. And now, lets begin!

_**Chapter 118: The Caliber of a Warrior's Soul, Ultimate Proving Battle of the Sharpness of a Hero's Edge! **_

Last time in the Tales of the Cosmic Wars to say the capital city of Neo Arcadia was not looking like a good time to go on a vacation was an understatement! With Doctor Wily turning the entire robot population of Corneria in to his slave army, Ben Megaman X and the others had their backs to the wall! With everyone from the arrogant but ego filled Bender to the leader of the Neo Repliforce Optimus Prime attacking the good guys, it looked like if Ben and the others were going to stop Wily they would have to cut down countless innocent pawns first!

However, that's to the arrival of Grand Master Myers and his EMP like attack Ben and co did not have to unwillingly creates a new scrap yard. However, even with some breathing room the good guys realized the harsh truth that because of the distraction Wily and Bass have gotten away, and they have no idea where to find him! However, before we had to play the long tedious game of run around the world for a clue Ben had some luck when help came from of all things Max's former partner T4-X5! It seems the droid flew the Tri-Edge all the way to Ben's location to inform him that his cousin in fact had in fact been looking in to the mad doctor's activates, even if not at the same intensity of Kira and Xiza's ones. And while he never found enough to figure out his true identity n he did find enough stuff to find a trace of his handy work! And with this they were able to use it to track Wily's single, and trace him to of all places Mount Endon, or more like underneath it!

It seemed that to find Zero, are heroes would have to journey to the core of the capital planet itself! With this Ben, Cloud, X, Lacus and a few others went down a path underneath the large mountain, and while at first they were special that T4-X5 was even working properly, they soon found out Max kept him around for a reason when they found an entire underground society! Despite it full of what seemed like a long lost Dwarves tribe worshiping what appeared to be four Legendary celestial beasts, the good guys did not have much time to do some historical note taking when they were ambushed by a squad of Wily's Liquid Cyclops robots! However, despite how tricky they could be they were no match for the skill and power of the hero's and they were all dispatched without much hassle. However, thanks to the reckless attack of Enji newcomer Shing Meteorite his attacked broke the ground underneath everyone, and caused Ben and Lacus to fall below! While they were able to avoid being injured, it's clear they were separated from their friends. While they quickly tried to regroup, they found them self's with a much bigger deadlier obstacle, the massive and deadly giant red wolf monster, that was in fact one of the legendary celestial beasts like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the vicious Gerzar! The beast seemed to be attacking against his will, and when Ben found some sort of mind controlling device he at once focused his attacks on it. However, even after succeeding in that, all it did was reveal how much hate Gerzar had towards humans and faced an even angrier wolf monster to fight!

What made it even worse was that it sensed the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside Lacus, and seemed to have a great interest in librating it, with on regard to what would happened to Lacus after would!" However, this just made Ben mad, and he showed Gerzar how fiercely he would protect his friend when he unleashed enough power to damage the million year old creature! While Ben was ready to go all out to finish the fight, he and Lacus were shocked to find Ben's deep resolved impressed Gerzar enough to let them go! It seemed the beast was not entirely ungrateful for Ben freeing him from being a slave of Doctor Wily, and as a sign of respect blasted open a path for them before it caused a rift in space and time to leave the planet! However, while the two friends did not find either their friends or the lair of the enemy at the end of the road, but a giant majestic palace, one that resonated with Ben's Star Sword! This could only mean one thing, as luck would have it Ben has at likely f

ound the place for the last crystal shard of the Star Sword! While it's at a rather busy time, Ben can't just pass up the chance to have the full potential of his holy blade at his disposable. After all, in order to fulfill his destiny Ben must prove he can meet all of the obstacles that stand before him. And now is the time to prove to everyone he has what it takes! Can Ben at last complete the Star Sword and still have time to regroup with Cloud X and the others to defeat Doctor Wily in time? Well, only way to find out is to get on with this show, so, one, two, three, here we go!

* * *

However, while are hero is engage in another important part of his heroic carrier, before we turn are view to him for the day first let's see how much progress his friends are making. After they were separated from him and Lacus the first thing that was on their mind was making sure the two were ok. However, they were delayed a bit thanks to so many creations of the mad old doctor trying their best to destroy them! However, no matter what shape or size the enemy robot was, they soon found them self's becoming little more than scrap metal for trying to get in a band of angry hero's with no time to wastes way!

Cloud X and the others were able to fight their way out of the ancient village, and with luck were able to find a pathway leading downward to a new area.

While they are able to senses the magical energies of there comrades, because of the complex labyrinth like area of this larger underground However, after going down this shaft like series of corridors and only encountering either more long ruined objects or robots in disguise waiting to ambush them Ben's pals are just a little bit annoyed.

At this moment we now turn to Hiryuumon leading the group, using his nose to try and pick up a strong enough sent to figure out which door is the door to their friends, and which door just leads to more pain. As they have just exited another corridor, and have gotten on a mine cart to ride down a track Donkey Kong style Cloud sees the Digimon looking ever which way and just clears his throat as he says

," Um, any luck Hiryuumon? If we are taking such a, off the beat path, I would like to think that it's not to end up in a dead end, or a trap."

Hiryuumon just scratches his nose as he says,"

Don't worry, I am sure the boss is this way! I mean, I admit it's not easy finding his scent from so far away, and with all these different paths it's easy to slip up, but THIS time it will be the right way!

" James, who is hanging on tight as the mine cart jumps of one level of tracks only for it to slam down hard on a lower track just sighs as he checks his wrist scanner for a clue, only for it to be of no help before he says,

" Well, as little as this seems to have a chance to work, it's still the best shot. Wily must be on to us, are gear has either also been infected with the virus or he is just jamming us. And, since while we can sense Lacus and Ben's power levels find, in such a narrow confined area it will do us little good, since blasting are way directly to them would just cause a whole new horde of problems. I guess that's why we have to put our faith in you for now Hiryuumon. Just, make sure you have a good lead before you have us go down a odd looking path again.

" This causes the digimon to give James a dirty look as he is saying,"

Hey! Are you saying you don't think I know what I am talking about James? I know this is not going to be easy but have a little faith! Remember how my nose got me you and the boss out of that temple where we first met and in to Sonic and his pals? I mean, sure we nearly fell to are deaths on the way but no pain no gain right?"

As James just shakes his head and Cloud tries not to show any singles of irritation all of a sudden there focus is shifted when Cyan nearly falls in to James looking queasy as he says,"

Thou does not really care how accurate your noses is Hiryuumon, as long as it can get us out of this fragile excuse for transportation and reunite us with are comrades before leading us to the front door steps of this scoundrel Wily, and soon! I do say, this shaft is even rockier then the one me and my friends used to escape that nightmarish Magitek Research Facility! And at least that one was built professionally! I have to warn you all, if this path goes on much longer you might have to, AH!

" The Enji Samurai's speech is interrupted thanks to his current wish being granted as the mine cart reaches the end of its tracks, and slams to a halt so abruptly that Cyan falls over, causing everyone to be even more on edge! Thankfully as he gets up he is able to keep his lunch inside him and everyone breathe a sigh of relief as the other karts land next to their own and the rest of their group gets out.

X is the first one to notice the path that awaits them looks slightly different before he narrows his eyes and says," We can't afford to waste any more time going down dead ends or fighting minor henchmen. Zero and Axl, no, all of us don't have much time left before its too late. So we have to move as fast as possible to stop Wily before it's too late!

" James just says,"

Easier said than done when we have such a difficult path to get through. Still, this pathway looks, different. Let's hope it's what we need.

" With this they at once go forward in hopes that James statement becomes true. After another long pathway, are hero's emerge in a new large room, but what shocks everyone is that instead of more of the same, this area looks like it's filled with various modern equipment, and even looks like a camp of sorts! X takes a closer look and says,"

What the, this is not like the other areas at all, in fact, it looks like people could have even been here recently!

" Cloud walks forward a bit before he looks over a corner, and his eyes tighten with anger as he says,

" Bah, it looks like not only were they here recently, but they were setting up for the long haul, to cause trouble!"

Everyone goes over to where Cloud is, and Hiryuumon sees several crates that have a emblem that makes him tighten his stomach as he says,

" What the, is this a bad joke? What are the Titan's Special Forces doing here?

" Sure enough everyone sees not only several cargo boxes belonging to the former elite division of the Lylat military commanded by Kira, but even mobile suit and gun parts! Seeing a half forte half tent with nothing in it causes Cless to say,

" No way, Kira had a base installed even in here? Why?

" X says," Wily most likely persuaded him to have him help send some soldiers, or maybe Kira wanted his troops here for a surprise attack. Either way, it seems that from the way things look around here they might even have been trying to build a weapon or something when Kira was briefly the Supreme King. But, my guess is that when he was forced to show his true colors these guys must have had to take off in a hurry. "

Cloud just looks around, before he sees a large metal door besides the largest building before he points to it and says, "

Well, in the end this is a moot point now. Come on, let's hope this means we are closer to where Wily is."

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Sounds good to me! Huh, hey what is this?"

Just as the group was about to approaching the door, all of a sudden there path is blocked by a bulldozer like vechieal that everyone thought was inactive! Soon they hear more sounds before they see a crane, a front-load shovel, excavator, a dump truck, and a cement mixer all surround them! Cless's teammate the blond haired white mage Mint Adnade looks startled as she says

," Oh dear, it seems the Titan troops were in such a hurry they did not even turn their machines off!

"X begins to charge his buster as he says,"

I am not so sure about that. They are not moving irately; in fact I think the drivers are still here! Show your self's, your real self's mavericks! "

To everyone's shock they all hear a bunch of male, robotic voices burst out from the machines before the one in the middle says,"

HAhahaha! How observant, Megaman X! But to bad for you that will be your last observation! You are all very persistent to come this far, but death is the only thing that's in store for those that get in the way of Master Wily! Decepticon's transform!" With that to everyone's dread the five machines transform in to a squad of large green and purple robots! At once everyone gets in to a fighting stance James says,"

So Wily even stolen some of the Zeon war bots for his use eh? He really is a master of robots to his credit. "

The leader of the group, Scrapper has his own shoulder cannon charge up before he says,"

You have no idea Enji. I don't know what you hope to achieve, but it's useless, we will blow you all to ashes!"

Shing just points his sword at the robot before he says,

" Oh we know what we want to achieve tin can, defeating all of you brainwashed idiots and your leader! It will take more than the likes of you to keep us down to! "

This annoys Scrapper as he at once aims his cannon at the new member of the Enji and says

," Shut up brat! You don't know what you're dealing with here so just die! Target locked, and, FIRE! Huh, what the. AH!"

Before he could even fire at Shing he realizes that his gun arm is on the ground, and that Cloud with his sword glowing with blue magic energy was responsible. The spiky haired warrior just looks in to the eyes of his foe as he says,

" Sorry, but we don't have much time to spend with you all. No hard feelings.

"This gets his foe to nearly blow a gasket as he says,

" Damn Enji! Don't think you can make sport of me! Its time, to show you are true wrath!"

With this he fires a missile at Cloud to keep him distracted as he jumps back ,just as the others attack as well! While this attack is easley avoided, it causes the five robots to have enough distance to glow as their leader says," No more games, time you all die at the full power of the Constructicons! Hook, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Long Haul, Mix-master! Combine!

" With this they all glow before they all transform at once, and to are hero's cringe each form a different part of a new massive robot! As they all combined together soon a new massive opponent, _Devastator_! This Devastator mostly resembles the old school one from the Generation one Transformers cartoon. However, this one does have the giant mouth with powerful suction capacity from the recent Transformers Revenge of the Fallen movie as well!

As this new foe roars X looks annoyed and says,

" Figures that a mindless pawn like them would think size equals more power. But no matter how large you become your through!"

Hiryuumon grins as he says, "That's right X! All this big bully is going to find out is the old saying that the larger they are the harder they fall!"

With this Wily's large servant lands on the ground with a thud as he says,

" That's big talk from such a shrimp! You pests fail to grasp the power that is about to be unleashed on you! Maybe you will understand when you have a much closer look!"

With this Devastator opens wide, and begins to unleash a turbine form his mouth that goes to try and suck in his opponents! Everyone uses there powers to dig in, but Devastator is causing them to nearly be sucked right in to it! Seeing this Cloud says,"

Damn him, this guy might be more of a hassle then we thought!"

X then says,"

Maybe so, but there is no way he is going to stop us!"

With this X's red gem glows, before a new armor forms around him! This heavily looking grey and blue armor is his Gaia armor, the armor he has for occasion like this when he needs some weight on him! X then charges up his buster as he says,"

No Maverick is large enough to keep me from helping my friends! "

With this he fires the X buster variant of the Gaia Armors power to unleash a powerful green energy orb right in to Devastator's mouth! However, his opponent is not going to let it end that easley, and swats the blast in to the wall with his massive right arm! Devastator then says

," Don't think I will fail that easy, Megaman X! Ah that's right, you have a bound with Zero and Axl right? Well, that bond is about to be terminated, they belong to Master Wily now! You won't even have a chance to interfere; I will make sure this is where you all die!

" All of a sudden Cloud and the others use their speed to move around there foe so fast they are like blurs as Cloud says,

" I know you bad guys like to think so much of your self's, but acting so sure of your self's is doing nothing but looking weak.

" This seems to strike a chord with the massive evil robot and it responds by having many more weapons appear all over as it says,

" Bah, you're going to find out who is the weak one real soon! Think you speed can trick us? Bah, there is no were for you to run!"

With this it unleashes a storm of missiles and laser blasts in all directions! However, to its anger it sees most of its attacks get dodged, and the other half getting blasted away by an equal amount of energy arrows brought by James! Devastator then sees James appearing right in front of its face as the Quincy/ Enji aims right for its mouth as it says,"

Your rather to the point, but so am I . Let's see how powerful your innards are Devastator! Ulitma Shot!

" With this James fires a powerful arrow infused with the powerful ace level Ulitma black magic with the intention of blowing Devastator up from the inside! However, while the shot seems to be from to close for the bot of death to dodge, to the warrior of light's shock a red energy blast from the left intercepts it! As James at once flash steps to the ground in respond, he and the others are shocked to see that Devastator is just a shocked when it says,

" Huh, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be guarding the west side!"

All of a sudden a new group of laughter appears behind him, before to Cloud and the others annoyance, five more robots are arriving to the scene! The leader of this group is a robot that resembles the other group but with a masked face as he says," Are role is to prevent lord Wily form being bothered. And since are assessment was that you cannot get the job done properly Devastator, we are here to make sure the job gets done right!

" Cyan just sighs as he says,"

More of theses infernal machines? I know we are dealing with a villain who deals primary with machines and nothing else but, but even so this is getting ridiculous!"

The apparent leader of the new squad of robots says,"

I agree that it's ridiculous Enji Knight, ridiculous that you're still alive! I am Mega-Octane, the one who will make all of you wish you were never born! And now, Armor hide, Movor, Roll-bar, Ro-Tor! Unite!"

With this to the good guys cringe they all also at once combined in to another larger robot, this one with even more weapons then Devastator! As it lands with an impact that causes the ground to shake before it says,

" Ruination awakens!

"Hiryuumon then says,

" It's the gang up of the massive robots! Well, you're not the only one who can get bigger jerks!"

Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon!"

As the next level of the Digimon emerges from the sphere of light Ruination scoffs as he says,"

Foolish worms, the difference between us is obvious! Ruinous Burst!"

With this the combo foe unleashes a new barrage of energy attacks at the digimon, and he and the others have to do some fast foot work not to be blasted full of holes!

X then says," No matter how many of you come to stop us, we won't lose!

" As Cloud sees Ruination use its thrusters to block the pathway to the large doors possibly leading to Wily, before Devastator gets in front of the hero's on the other end! As they both aim all of their weapons at their targets Cloud says,

" Damn it, this is getting messy real fast. Ben, Lacus, I hope your ok. With this pair of stubborn distractions it might take a while to rendezvous. I hope at least they are having better luck. If we are to advert a disaster, we will need all the luck we can get. And now for you, like we said, there is no time for us to be your opponents! So, I am going to make sure this ends quickly!"

With this Cloud slashes an incoming missile aimed for his face in half before he goes with the others to resume the battle! Meanwhile, as Ben's friends try to wrap up the battle with the pair of combining Mavericks, little do they know that Ben and Lacus are in fact just starting to uncover a whole new situation!

* * *

And with this we now turn back to the view of our main star just were the last chapter left off! We now turn to Ben and Lacus walking around the massive golden structure, making sure it's not a trap. However, as the two walk around it and encounter no resistance Lacus sees what is likely the front door, two large golden doors with a old symbol in front of them before she turns to Ben and says,

" Well, if this was a trap by Wily, we likely would have been attacked by now. So, shawl we see if we can get in?"

Ben nods before he takes out the Star Sword and says," Sounds like a good plan to me. Still, something tells me it's going to take more than a knock on the door to get us in. Good thing I remember the "Password". Er, as long as they did not change it. Oh well, here goes nothing!

" With this Ben points the Star Sword at the doors, and to his relief his hunch works as the Star Sword glows once more, and fires a beam of golden light that hits it right in the center! After a few seconds the door glows in responds, before it opens up for them!

Lacus smiles as she says," Good job Ben! Looks like the Star Sword's power is working stronger than ever. Glad to see the celestial ones still got your back. "

Ben just winks as he puts the sword back in his sheath as he says,"

Well, guess it's no doubt that it's the real article after all of this time right? "

Referring back to when they were at the Great Fairy Temple in Hyrule and Lacus at first thought the story Brad told her that Ben made up the story of the Star Sword and just synthesis it causes Lacus to blush as she looks a little ashamed and says,"

Er, yah. Sorry about that. I should have known from the start Brad was just blowing hot air. That was before I realized just how little creditability he had. He, always said whatever he could to discredit what you did. I think, he was jealous you made so many achievements. He always said you were lucky, and refused to blame his being held back on himself. I, feel ashamed I listened to him for so long.

"Ben just looks happy as he says,"

It's ok, I am just glad you're here now. Heh, now at least I have someone that will be a witness to me at last completing the Star Sword.

"Lacus responds with,"

Well, you're not there just yet. Who knows what you will have to do for the final trial, and if it's like the others there will likely be plenty of traps. Still, as long as we keeps are head in front of us, between the two of us I am sure we can manage. Well, ready to go? "

Ben nods as he says,"

Yup, let's do this. Here we go!"

With this the two enter cautiously but with confidence. As soon as they enter they see a wide room, filled with majestic pillars and mirrors. After standing in the middle Ben sees that there are many possible pathways to go down before he sighs and says,

" Sigh, the others were just as directionless, but even so, since it was the final shard I was hoping we could just go on to the main event. "

Lacus giggles as she says,

" Oh come on Ben don't get lazy now, they want to test your wits and not just your fighting skill right? I mean sure, it does look imposing, but they would not have built an impossible trail right?"

Ben sighs before he nods and says,

" Your right Lacus, just, this might take a while. And it's not like we have all day either. Oh well, might as well just get on with it. Now, I guess I'll just take my chances and see what the path in front of us leads. Maybe the simplest choice is the correct one for once?" With this Ben goes through the door, and hopes to see something that would be encouraging. However, to his annoyance he sees something the looks like the same exact area! He then groans and says,"

So much for that theory. Well, what door you want to try Lacus? Lacus? Whoa!"

He is shocked when he sees Lacus half way across the room all ready, even when she was just behind him a moment ago!

Lacus walks over and says,

" Er, I don't think it will be that simple Ben, we have to guess right or we will be seriously be going in circles for a while. "

Ben then rubs his head as he says,"

Why did you go so fast ahead of me all of a sudden? No wait, are you telling me that door just warped me over here? Good grief, whatever celestial ones that thought of this must have had a twisted sense of humor.

"Lacus just remains calm and says,"

Maybe so, but the joke is on them. Come one Ben, there are only so many doors, let's just keep trying till we get somewhere.

"With this Ben nods and the two go to work finding a way forward in this temple. As time goes on the duo figure out through trial and error that they have to go through the doors in a preset order. And, after a few minutes of this, they seem to figure out the pattern when they at last go through, and see a different room to their relief!

This area looks like a room with a large spiral stair case, and many pots are lined up next to it. A puzzled Lacus sees this and says,"

This is, not what I was expecting. I wonder, did someone come before here and leave theses here?"

As she goes up to look at the closest one Ben looks up and says,"

Beats me, as long as it's not a puzzle about arranging them in a strict order or something.

"Lacus then picks one up out of curiosity and says,

" Maybe, but maybe there is something for us in here? I wonder if, AH!

" Ben's friend's speech is interrupted when to her and Ben's shock in an instant a purple imp like creature with a red fur filled stick pops out and grabs the startled female women by the hair! It seems Lacus unknowingly picked up a deceptive Magic Pot monster! It at once laughs impishly as it says

," Foolish human, you can't get something in the Palace of the Seven Stars without paying a worthy price! Anyone ever tell you of the rules of equivalent exchange? Haha, it's been so long since I had guests! Want to play?"

Ben just at once takes out the Star Sword and says,

" Let her go or the only game we are going to be playing is a game of pain!"

The monster responds by taking out its claws and putting them up to Lacus 's neck before he says,"

Careful boy, less you want to see this gal's head roll! Just be a good knight and stand down or this poor damsel in distress will be a damsel in hell! Hahahah, huh? AH!"

Lacus was clearly annoyed by that as she has her own magical energy explode to blast the monster off her as she says,"

I am no helpless hostage imp!

"As the small monster's head collides in to the wall so hard it makes a impact it pulls its head out and shakes it before saying,"

I can see. Still, if you want to play rough, I'll be happy to play ball! Come out boys, let's show are guests how we take this kind of thing!"

With this he whistles, and to Ben's cringe two red heavily armored Iron Giant monsters come out of the walls! Ben sighs as he says,"

I can see you monsters have a good network here. Whew, at least these guys don't appear to be as annoying as the paradox brothers in the Popstar temple. Still, even three on two is not going to help you guys!

"The left Iron Giant just slams the ground with his Cutlass like sword before he says,"

Foolish boy! You're not up against three, more like thirty!

" With this holes come out of the wall, before Ben sees various other monsters, including to Ben's dread small green monsters in brown robes holding small knifes in one hand and lanterns in the other, they are the Tonberry monster! Seeing them slowly walk forward Lacus looks more confused than anything as she says,"

These are the elite monsters? They, must be hiding their true power or something, because to me, they almost look like mascots or something.

"Ben just sweets as he says,"

Oh, you have no idea Lacus. Trust me, those Tonberrys may look slow and weak. But there knife pokes are deadly. I just hope they are not from the Spartan clan to."

The lead black Tonberry with a crown on his head then turns its head and says,"

Spartan? Did you say Spartan? "

Ben looks anxious as he says,"

Er, yah. Why, you're not from that tribe to are you?

"The apparent leader says,"

Don't make me laugh! We have nothing to do with that annoying band. "Ben then wipes the sweat off his head as he says," Whew, that's good because they were a bunch of, AH!

" With that both of the humans nearly jump back as the leader shouts out,

" WE ARE A FAR BETTER GROUP FOOLS!

THIS, IS, XENA!!!!!

Prepare to be slashed in to bite sized pieces by the ultimate warrior Tonberry tribe!!

"Lacus just looks annoyed as she says,"

Come now, I know we are trespassers but do we really have to fight? I mean, if you just let us pass there will be no need for, huh? Hey!

" Lacus only blinks once, before she sees the Master Toberry of the Xena tribe is right behind her, ready to thrust his knife, at her back, or lower! At once she flash steps out of the way as the monster hits the ground so strongly it shatters. A annoyed Lacus at once takes out her Oath-Keeper sword and has it glow with power before she says,"

If you're going to be that rude, then I had enough of this! Come on Ben, let's take care of them and move on!

"Ben laughs nervously and says,

" I see your ready to show them who is boss Lacus. But er, maybe we should just ditch these guys and move on? It's not worth wasting are energy on these guys when we have bigger fish to fry.

"Lacus just flicks her hair back as she looks ready to burst as she says,"

Oh come on Ben, if these guys want to fight so bad we might as well give them what they wish right? And, I had enough of these jerks thinking they can boss us around. If they think they have us boxed in, why don't we. Huh? Ah!

" She is shocked to see out of no were a giant demonic hand come out of the ground and go to smash her! She is able to block with her sword, only to see she is stepping on a large yellow eye! As she dashes back she and Ben see that the very floor is there enemy, as it appears to be a variant of the Demon Wall monster Cloud Cecil and the other Enji have encountered, the Demon Floor! Seeing this Ben just turns to Lacus and says,

" I think at the very least it might be better to fight in a well, less trap like area."

Lacus turns to him and nods before saying,"

Agreed, you guys are off the hook.

" She then puts her hands in the air and releases a holy sphere of energy that flys up in the air, and rains down a barrage of blasts that at once cause the monsters to squarm! At once Lacus darts up the spiral staircase and the Magic Pot monster says," Hey! They are making a break for it, get them!

" Ben is about to take off as well when one of the Iron Giants get between him and the star case and says," Hey! You're not getting away from losing short stuff! Face your fate like a man!

" Ben just grins as his energy flares up and says,

" That's good advice, but you got it all wrong. It's not that we are afraid of you. It's just, we don't have time to waste on you!" With this all of a sudden a flash of light blinds the monsters, and the Iron Giant says," Hey were did he go? Huh, AH!!"

The monster then screams in pain, which is appropriate since his sword arm is now detached from his body! He then turns around to see Ben is behind him and his arm is Ben's hand! Ben just throws it up and down like it's a baseball before he says," Strategic withdraw is sometimes better then pointlessly wasting energy fighting. No matter how easy it would be win anyway! Think about it. "

This angers everyone and the other Iron Giant charges at him as he says,"

Damned human, you're not getting away from, GUH!" His charges is interrupted as Ben throws his comrades served arm in to him, causing him to fall on many of the Tonberry and the Demon Floor's face! He then salutes them as he says," Later guys.

" With this in a flash he is gone, much to the monsters anger! Ten seconds later he has used his speed to burst up the long spiral stair case and sees Lacus waiting for him. He winks as he kicks the top of the stairs, causing it to crumble as he says," Well, I don't think we will have to worry about being chased.

" Lacus giggles again as she says,"

Te he, good job Ben, how about we pick up the pace though? I don't want any more monsters being fresh with me.

"With this Ben nods and says," Fine by me."

With this the two enter a pathway, and move as fast as possible to avoid being ambushed farther. Luckily for them after going up and across a few corridors they were able to avoid any more unwanted encounters. However, there movement comes to a halt when they are confronted with what seems like a dead end! The two only see two marble statues, one of a man and a women, and between them is a mirror. Ben pauses as he looks for something that might be a passage, but all he can see is a pool of water to the left and a mirror to the right down small hallways lined up with pillars. He then scratches his head and says,

" That's odd, maybe we went past the real path all ready?

"Lacus looks around and says,"

No, I don't think so. This temple has so far seemed to be straight forward more or less. Maybe, it's a puzzle?"

Ben sighs and says

," I guess so, great, not sure what the puzzle is, unless they want us to put theses statues on the pool of water over there.

"Lacus turns around and goes up to that water, and takes a closer look before she says,"

Hey, this is not just a puddle, I think it's a passage!"

Ben goes up to her and sees that Lacus is correct, the water is so deep he can't see the end! Ben then says,"

Great, we are near the core of the planet and to get things done I have to get wet to?

" Lacus responds with,"

Oh it's no big deal, we come too far for a little water to stop us right?"

Ben laughs nervously as he says,"

Right, no way this will stop me. Er, still, this might be rough, it looks pretty deep."

Lacus sighs as she says,"

Ben, you done the underwater training that everyone does right? "

Ben laughs nervously as he says,"

Of course! I did pass, barely. Still, under water situations were never my specialty.

"Lacus pats Ben on the back as she says,

" I remember when we were kids you could barley swim, but after all the training you have done, this should be no problem right?"

Ben gulps before he tries to remain composed and says,

" Of course! Don't worry, ill tackle this puzzle in a flash! Here, I'll be back in a bit. Er, here it goes. "

With this Ben takes a deep breath and jumps right in the pool! Lacus just looks nervous as she says,"

Er, I hope he was not just trying to impress me. That looks like it's a lot larger than a simple path or something. Well, he may have been bad at swimming before, but maybe he has overcome that weakness to? Oh?"

She is startled to see a few air bubbles rise up, before sure enough Ben's head comes racing out! Looking out of breath Ben takes a deep breath again before he sees Lacus looking at him and he says,

" Er, that was a lot deeper than I thought.

"Lacus just leans down and says,"

You still can't swim well underwater, can you Ben?"

Ben looks embarrassed as he says,"

I can swim well enough, even underwater. But it's just, it's like pitch black down there! I think I swam back p without even realizing it. Er, sorry Lacus,

"Lacus just extends her hand to help Ben out as she says,"

It's ok, I am the better swimmer anyway so maybe ill handle this? Oh, and now look your soaked! It's never a good idea to swim in something like that, it's not even designed for underwater anyway.

" Ben sighs and says,"

Er, I guess. But, it's not like I had any other options.

"Lacus then says," There is, but, leave that to me. Ben, can you do me a favor? Can you, turn around, till I say it's ok."

Ben looks nervous as he says,

" Er, ok, but, um why?"

Lacus just puts her hand on Ben's nose as she says,"

I need to, change in to the proper swimming were, if you know what I mean. So, promise me you keep watch at the other end? "

Ben then blushes as he releases what Lacus is getting at as he says,

" Oh sure! Don't worry Lacus, on my honor, you can trust me.

" Lacus winks as she says," Thanks, I am counting on you Ben. If I see you in this direction I just might have to throw you in to the core of the planet!

" Ben all ready begins to walk off as he says

," Don't worry, I am not going to run the risk of that haha. I'll just be waiting on the other side of the room, making sure you're not attacked or anything. Er, good luck, and sorry. I know this is supposed to be my test.

"Lacus then says," Don't feel ashamed, even a superhero can't go it alone. Besides, I am glad to help you reach your dreams.

" She then sees Ben keep his word and go to the other side of the area, and after making sure Ben is not turning around, and after making sure again Lacus looks at the water before sighing and saying,

" Sigh, this is going to be fun. I wish there was another way, but, in the end this is the easiest path. I would rather not have to fight in wet clothes after all. And, "

With that she flicks her shoe of so fast that it hits the other side of the wall in a flash! Seeing that Ben really is keeping his word she smiles and says,"

Oh Ben, at least I know your still willing to keep your word after all you have been through. All right, better make this quick."

With this Lacus in a flash takes of her clothes and neatly folds them besides the pool. Lucky for her the pillars in the min hall part of the chamber give her a little privacy. As she picks up her Oath-Keeper sword again she realizes how much cooler it is now before she blushes and says,' There better not be any monsters there, because if they are ill blast them so fast they won't have a chance to enjoy it! Here it goes!"

With this Lacus takes a dive and quickly speeds through the water! Lacus is clearly much better at this kind of thing and she at once uses her Oath-Keeper sword to light up the area! Also using magic to form a barrier of air around her so she cannot be under so much pressure, Lacus swims as fast as she can, and lucky for her it's a straightforward path as she thinks to herself and to herself says,"

It's funny, I never thought I would be willing to do this for anyone, and now I am swimming down some underground tunnel in a palace in the core of the planet naked. Still, I don't mind, it's still the least I can do for him. Oh Ben, after everything you have gone through, you're still trying to act like it's no big deal, trying to act like you are fine. But I know you, and even though I see your getting better, I can see the sadness in your eyes. I wish so much you did not have to face so much pain, you were always a gentle person. Even know, even though you been through countless battles and killed many opponents, you still have kept your true self intact.

Even when you were overwhelmed with darkness, and your other personally Darth Idious nearly consumed you, you still fought back, for me. Oh Ben, I , I don't understand why after I was so cruel to you, you still think of me so highly. Because I neglected your pain and embraced Brad you nearly drowned in darkness for good. And because I was not strong enough, I could not save Max. But, you still think so highly of me, your still so kind to me, and your still always there for me. Even when you knew the truth about me, you did not see me as a monster but as your friend all the same. The least I can do as your friend, is make sure you don't have to suffer anymore, or at least as little as possible. And I will do what I can, I promise! Oh?

"She stops her inner monologue when she sees she has entered a larger underground chamber, one with a purple glowing orb in the middle! Lacus then swims right up to it and says to herself," Is this what is required to past the puzzle? I wonder, maybe it's related to the statues? Oh well, only one way to find out. "

With this she does not hesitate and grabs the orb with her free hand at once! She looks around, waiting for a trap to avoid, but sees nothing before her. She then thinks,"

I guess this is hard enough. Time to get back, get dry and in my clothes before Wily destroys the world or something. Now that I know the route I can go at full speed to so here we, AH!"

Lacus was about to leave the area when all of a sudden she hears a massive roar, before the alter that held the orb is shattered, and a massive orange dragon that looks like it could be the brother of the massive dragon that was the capital of the world of Spira named Bevelle, the Evrae dragon! As it roars underwater Lacus looks annoyed and to herself says,"

Oh great, I had to push my luck. Still, don't think you're going to get the jump on me buster!"

With that she sees Evrae go to try and swallow her hole! Lacus at once dodges, only to see the massive spiked tail coming for her! She at once blocks with her holy sword, but the impact causes her to be knocked in to the ground! As she is hit hard and is forced to swallow some water she looks furious as she has her holy energy explode and she says, in her head,

" How dare you! Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to attack a nude woman? I don't care if you're a monster. I won't forgive you jerk!"

With this she dives at the monster, and strikes it with such force it causes a rumble that Ben can feel all the way above! Feeling this causes Ben to get nervous as he turns back to the direction of the pool, just to hear more rumbling. As he waits for a minute and hears nothing he gets nervous and says,

" Lacus! I hope she is all right. I should, no, her magical energy feels the same. I, have to trust her. Besides, if I turn around Lacus will never forgive me, she might even really throw me in the core. I, have to show her she can trust me no matter what. Even, if it's tempting

.Still, what is something happened to her? If, I just stood still and let her die I could never forgive my self! Its risky, but I should, Huh? Whoa!

" He then hears a splash of water, but does not dare turn around. His instincts prove right as he hears a female voice breathing hard before he says,

" Er, Lacus, is that you?"

Three seconds later he hears a responds in,"

Yup, I am back. Er, don't turn around just yet.

"Ben laughs as he says,"

All right, fair enough. Er, you ok?

" Lacus, who is in fact breathing hard but otherwise uninjured laughs and says,"

Well, there was a trap waiting for me, but, I showed that rude dragon I was in no mood.

" Ben, shocked at hearing this says,

" A, dragon? And your, all ready back? Well, I guess you're really not in the mood to mess around then. Well, just glad you're ok. Sorry that you had to go through all of this even though it's my trail. I know as a hero that's suppose to save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness I should at least be able to swim a little better. It's just. Huh?

" He is shocked to hear Lacus giggle again as she says,"

I told you, don't worry about it. Honesty, it's no big deal. It's been a while since I had a good swim, and I think I got what we needed to move on. " Ben gets excited and nearly turns back before he says,

" Really? That's great! Er, just tell me when I am in the clear.

" Lacus, who is using magic to dry herself quickly just says,"

Just another minute or so and I'll be ready. Thanks Ben, if it was Brad or the others they might have hid my clothes or something. Te he, still, I am impressed that you really were able to contain yourself. What is wrong, not interested at all? Who knows when you would have had a better chance.

" Knowing this is likely a test Ben just blushes and says,"

Er, well, it's not that, um, of course I am interested! No wait, not like that! What I meant was, its, well, I respect you too much to take advantage of you like that Lacus. Besides, as tempting as it might have been, I want you to trust me, more then anything."

This touches Lacus, and she then says,

" Oh Ben, you really are a gentlemen. While some times it can be borderline nativity, it's still sweet, and I would not have it any other way. Ben, can you do me another favor? Can you, just for a bit, close your eyes?

" Ben does and says,

"Er, I am not sure what you're trying to do, but all right."

Lacus then nervously walks over to Ben, and walks over to him, sees that his eyes are still closed, and holds his hand before she says,"

Thank you Ben, for being the person who you are. Hehe, who knows, maybe some day ill let you look. But till then,.

"She then shocks Ben by leaning over and while still naked, kissing Ben on the cheek! Seeing Ben's reaction she at once dashes back to where her clothes are and quickly gets dressed and after doing so she says,"

You can open your eyes now Ben, thank you. Huh?

"As she walks over she sees that Ben was so shocked by that he appears to have frozen! Lacus then waves her hands and says,

" Ben? You there?"

Ben then opens his eyes and nods before saying,

" Sorry, I, just wanted to remember that feeling I just felt for a while."

Lacus sighs and says," Haha, Don't lose focus now Ben, we still have a mission to get done. Here, this is what I found." She then puts out the purple orb she fought, and apparently thrashed Evrae for and a curious Ben says,

" That's odd, is it some kind of key?

" Lacus shrugs and says," I, am not sure. I don't sense any thing coming out of it." Ben shrugs back and says,

" It looks important, and if some giant under water dragon was guarding it I doubt it's a flashy paper weight. I wonder, maybe if I, oh?

" Ben goes to touch the orb, and to his shock it shines with light, before it splits in to two orbs! Ben and Lacus see a red and blue orb fall on their feet and at once Lacus goes to pick the blue one up as she says,

" Wow, it split nearly instantly once you touched it. Maybe it reacted because you are the chosen one? Well, in any case, maybe now we just have to figure out what their purpose is

." Ben picks up the red orb, and then muses as he sees the two statues again and says,"

Well, it's just a idea, but, if it's two statues over there, and two orbs here, maybe we put them there on the same time?"

Lacus nods and says,"

It makes sense, let's give it a try!"

With a cheerful dash she goes to the female statue just as Ben goes over to the male statue before Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, this is how a lot of the puzzles in my old video games were solved, it should make sense."

With that they nod and both put there orbs in the marble statues hands at the same time. However, after a few seconds nothing happens and Lacus looks at Ben and says,'

You do know not all layouts are designed like video games right Ben? I mean, oh? "

Just as she was going to go on both orbs glow before they fire beams of light at each other, that merge before going in to the mirror! Soon the mirror shines, before it shatters, revealing a fancy staircase with a light at the end of the tunnel! Lacus then blushes as she says,"

Or, it could just be time delayed haha. Well, I hope this leads to the final part, I think I had enough tests for the day."

Ben nods and says,"

Same here, let's see this through to the end Lacus. Ready?"

His friend nods, and they walk up the stairs, after walking for a minute they see a platform, that soon shows itself to be a elevator , that takes the two up to a room that Ben remembers well, it's a room that looks entirely made up of crystals, and it looks just like the crystal rooms from most of the Final Fantasy games, and the places where Ben has previously fought intense battles to clam more crystal shards! Ben sees the same alter as before and takes a deep breath before he says,"

Yup, this is it all right, the final test.

"Lacus just winks at Ben and says,"

Don't be afraid, no matter what your test is I know you can do it. Just, believe in yourself and your skills, because I believe in you.

" Ben smiles and nods before saying,"

Thanks Lacus, heh, and your one lucky girl, to see the chosen hero move up another step on his destiny! Here goes nothing!"

With this Ben walks right up to the alter and takes out the Star Sword. He then calmly puts the sword in to the altar, and it gives off a surge of energy! This energy goes in to the altar, and causes the whole room to glow! Soon a tablet hanging on the back wall seems to be overflowing with light, before it shoots another beam in to the alter! Ben steps back, and soon a pillar of light bursts out of the alter. It begins to take shape, and as it does a male voice says,

" Well well, so you did not forget about me after all! Do you know just how long I have been waiting for you, Ben Auro!?"

Ben sees the light take form, till he and Lacus see a tall man with grey skin and white eyes who's body and face is covered with a red cloak. He is none other than the half man half demon _Gilgamesh_, the swordsmen who at first was a elite servant of the demonic pure evil villain X-Death! However, his path down evil took a turn when his failures to meet his masters demands caused him to get sealed in the rift between dimensions, and he sacrificed himself to help the Dawn warriors leaded by now Enji Bartz Klauser defeat his former master

! And for this noble sacrifice the celestial ones took notice and gave the many armed swordsman a option to reduce his time in hell for the sins he committed. And that way out was by becoming the guarding of the Star Sword, a role he took with pride, and nearly caused Ben to be beheaded when he stumbled on to the first alter that held the Star Sword in the Mushroom Kingdom! Back then Ben was out of his league, and would have gotten cut up by Gilgamesh, and after proving the strength of his heart was allowed to leave with the Star Sword! Since then Gilgamesh has seen Ben battle against his previous opponents for the Star Sword's Crystal Shards, Leon, General Leo, Asch the Bloody, and Cloud's own former mentor Zack Fair! However, its been quite a while since Ben got his last shard, and it's clear Gilgamesh was not expecting Ben to take as long as he did to get to him as the first thing Ben sees from him is a angry look and a burst of,

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!? Do you have any idea how long I was waiting? Sure, I don't just lie here waiting, but still, the tension, the dramatics!

"Ben just smiles nervously and waves as he says,

" Hey Gilgamesh, how's it been? You're looking well. Er, sorry for the delay, I had trouble finding this place"

The grey man just cracks his back as he says," No kidding, I think I have a charley horse! Seriously, what's with the hold up? You were on such a role before I thought at the most it would have taken a month. I mean, this one is on your home planet lad!"

Ben just looks down as he says,"

Sorry, there has just been, a lot going on. So much, that I lost track of nearly everything in the moment.

"Gilgamesh just sighs and says,"

You don't need to explain yourself, I had a front row view seat even in the interim dimension between heaven and hell for blokes that are on patrol of sorts like myself. Ay, and it is clear that you had to go through more then what most generations go through in life. "

Ben just looks solemn and says,"

You can say that again. After the last time I saw you, things got more than a little hectic. First there was Xehamaru and his ultimate and final attack. Then there was Lisa showing she saw me as little more than a source of adjustment as she showed she was really the Savage Nymph Larxene. And of course everything revolving around Max, and Kira. It's not been my most prideful moment, I can barley call myself a hero after massacring the entire planet of Taris as Darth Idious. Even if I was a slave the darkness, I should have been able to take it more. If I were stronger I could have prevented this from happening. But, I, just, was so overwhelmed."

As Ben looks down he is shocked to see Gilgamesh chuckle before he hears him respond with,

" Oh don't be so overdramatic lad, it's depressing! I won't deny you made a few dark spots in your history. But even so, it's impossible for anyone man to be perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, that's why pencils have erasers!

After all, look at me, my life was far from one of a saint. However, what truly matters is what your heart desires. While your body committed dark acts, your mind reminded innocent. Ah, in fact it was because your true nature was so strong you were able to override your other personally of carnage to protect those that were dear to you.

And, since the whole thing was because your strings were being pulled by that jerk Kira in the first place, I and the celestial ones still know you are a true hero at heart, and are still worthy to weld the Star Sword! And that is why your final test will now start without any more bloody delays! Understand Ben Auro?

" Ben chuckles before he grins and says,

" No problems here. Find , it was not how I planned things to go today, but this day is all ready messed up anyway so a little more would not hurt, much. I can't afford to play around though. I am kind of in the middle of a mission with friends life's on the line and the fate of the entire planet on the balance."

Gilgamesh just laughs as he says,

" Oh, all this time you took getting here and now you're not going to take it seriously? Bah, it won't matter if you save the planet now from Wily if this entire dimension is shattered when Zannacross is unsealed because you were not strong enough to prevent it! If you're not focused Ben Auro, you're going to be caught off guard in the worst of times, and you might not be able to rebound!"

Ben just takes out his Star Sword and says

," Oh don't worry about me not giving this match my all. I remember you said last time you would be my opponent. And I have been anticipated this rematch for quite a while. You may have nearly sliced me up last time. But, I have gotten a lot better in a lot of areas since then Gilgamesh, and I'll be happy to show you just how much of a improvement I have made as I defeat you and came the last crystal shard as my own! "

Gilgamesh looks excited as he says,"

Oh believe me lad, I have seen your progress first hand and your for sure a different man then the rookie mess that stumbled before my feet. However, don't think your victory has been decided, I did not show you my full power back then, since I was trying to be modest to such a weakling. And, I have done some training of my own! And what is more, since this is the final test, it's going to be a little different then how things have gone before!

" Ben then raises an eyebrow as he says,

" What are you getting at? Don't tell me I have to answer questions to, because that's just, lame. Oh?"

He then sees two pillars of light begin to materialize besides Gilgamesh, and Ben gets his answer in the form of,

" Oh, nothing much, just that since this is your final test, and since you ticked me off for taking so long, you're just going to have to fight two other fighters alongside me!

" This shocks both Ben and Lacus as Lacus looks worried and says,

" What? It's going to be a three on one match? That's hardly fair!"

Ben sweats as he says,"

That's right! I know you're upset but there is no reason to set the odds in your favor!"

Gilgamesh gets annoyed and says

," I am not cheating! This is to prove you have what it takes to save the cosmos and be a true hero! What, think it would be a thousand pushups and an essay on what it takes to save the universe? Ingrate, you know I could make you fight all of your previous opponents at the same time if I really wanted you to!

"Ben just says," Er, but I thought Lion came back to life?

" This gets the red robbed swordsmen even more angry as he says,"

DON"T REMINED ME!! Just gets the luck of being at the wrong place at the right time! Think I am kidding boy? Both Asch and Zack have been training hard in other world form what I hear and would just LOVE to have another shot at yah!

" Ben just panics and says,"

No I am find with the current arrangements thank you! Sigh, who am I fighting anyway? You and the two best warrior angles in all of heaven or something? Er, no wait I never said that."

Gilgamesh just looks dejected and says,"

Ha, I did in fact ask for that, but was denied. Said that they were busy. Bah, lousy Goku, always eating . But, I do have a formable arsenal to unleash on you! Behold!

" With this he points his hand to the left pillar, before it begins to take form! Ben then sees a green humanoid man with bird like wings and horns take shape! This man eyeballs Ben and licks his lips as he says,"

So this is the guy huh? Ah, this is going to be a blast!"

Gilgamesh chuckles again and says,

" This is my faithful sidekick Enkidu. He is not the most, handsome warrior, nor the brightest, but, he knows the art of battle quite well!

"That description causes Gilgamesh's partner to give him a dirty look as he says," How dare you give me such a lame intro! And after you begged me to come down and help you win the rematch!"

This causes Gilgamesh to clear his throat as he says,"

Quite, don't blab out such untrue statements! Ahahem, in any case now let me move on to your third opponent. Ah, you might not have met him but he is a formable foe indeed! In fact, I think he was once a friend of you Enji Knights Grand Master! In fact I believe his cause of death was having a disagreement with him and the other founders of the Enji and him being killed in an intense battle!

"This causes both Ben and Lacus to step back as Lacus says,"

A former friend of the Grand Master? His equal? "

Ben just remains calm as he says,

" Don't think you can scare me, no matter who it is ill still come out on top!

" Gilgamesh just points to the other pillar as he says,"

That's some determination! Let's see if you can keep that up though! Come on out!"

With this the light takes form, and Ben sees a large figure emerge! The being looks like a man entirely covered in armor like an old fashion knight. He has a blue cape on his back and a horned helmet concealing his face, but even so Ben can see yellow eyes glaring at him! The man is also holding a massive unique broad sword in his hand! Ben can at once feel the power coming from the new arrival as he says,"

Whoa, I can feel the pressure this guy is unleashing all ready! Looks like Gilgamesh was not bluffing!"

This large man narrows his eyes on Ben and clutches his free hand, before he says,

" Gilgamesh, this is the chosen one? "

The one who summoned him nods and says,

" Yes, this is Ben Auro, the one who Myers has taken under his wing! See lad, I told you I was not bluffing; this bruiser once was one of you! In fact, he still might have if he did not have to be so crazy and awaken a demon or make a pact with a friend to create a time loop or something. Bah, whatever it was it gave him a free ticket to hell. However, because he once was a noble warrior this is his chance to redeem himself a little.

" The newcomer just chuckles himself before he says,"

I do not regret my actions at all, I don't feel a bit of regret you grey fool! Let me make myself clear, the only reason I agreed to this, was to fight a worthy opponent! Listen well fool, to your final opponent in this world!

I am _Garland_! "

This catches Ben's attention as he says,"

Garland? No way! Master Myers told me about you, you use to be his friend, till you betrayed him and the other founders of the order and nearly destroyed countless people in your lust for power!"

Garland just has his eyes glow as he says,

" Naïve simpleton! A true fighter holds allegiance to neither light nor darkness, but to the path of absolute power! Myers and the others were to weak, they did not have what it took to surpass their bodies limits! However, because they were so foolish I could no longer conceder them comrades! If the angles did not shine their glory on them, I would have won!

" Ben rolls his eyes and says

," Well, good thing that did not happen. The Grand Master and the others may not have been willing to go as far as you wanted to go, but that's because they had a heart and a conscious! A true warrior not only knows how to gain true power, but to apply it to good use! And seeking the ultimate level of power just for the sake of being strong, and with no care about what happens to your surroundings hardly sounds like a true master warrior to me!"

With this Garland scoffs as he says,"

I see the rhetoric being spit out in that flimsy order of Myers is even more nauseating then I figured! To think that you can use your power to bring peace is futile boy! The cycle of war is endless! No matter how many fights end in a nightmare, the thrust for combat and conquest is encoded in all living things blood!

" Ben just takes out the Star Sword and says,"

I can see your another hopeless cynic of life, but you're not going to get me to doubt myself now! No matter what, I will defeat you and fulfill my destiny to end this war! I believe that everyone as a hole can one day evolve past the cycle of hatetrid!

" Garland laughs madly as he smashes the ground with his sword and he jumps of the alter before he says,

" HAhah, oh I am going to enjoy this! Very well boy, just try and end it, if you can! I can see in your eyes you don't have the eyes of a true fighter! I won't lose to your kind!

I Garland, will knock you all down!

" Hearing this Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Know I know why so many of the virtual opponents in the Hallow Bastion simulation training say that line. Heh, it sounds even lamer coming from its originator.

"Gilgamesh and Endiku then walk forward as the grey skinned man takes out a sword and taps the ground with it, causing a fighting ring of pure energy to appear beneath them and lift the four up! Gilgamesh then says,"

Don't be so harsh Ben, a lame catchphrase to someone might be a motto to another's nation! Ah, but I think the time for words is just about over. Its time, where you show just how strong your feelings are through action! Yes, Ben Auro, to show if you indeed have what it takes to fulfill your fate, you must win this triple threat!

" Lacus then looks worried as she says,

" Wait a second! This is unfair, as great as a warrior as Ben is now, the odds are stacked to far against him! "

Gilgamesh chuckles again and says,"

Your concern for your friend is touching young lady, but there is nothing to fear. No matter how intense this decisive battle goes, no one will be dead at the end of it, er expect for the ones all ready dead.

"Garland just snickers as he has his own magical aura explode and as its great enough to shake the entire area he says," Speak for yourself weakling! I refuse to recognize the definition of mercy! This is a battle to the death!

"Gilgamesh coughs and says,"

Watch it Garland, if won't look good if you smash the poor lad's head in!"

This is the last straw for Lacus and she looks determined as she takes out her own sword and says,"

That's it, I won't let Ben be treated unfairly again!

"With this in a flash she is besides Ben, and are shocked hero responds by looking amazed and says,

" Lacus, you will, really fight with me?"

Lacus nods and says,

" Two on three is much fairer then a three on one bout any day.

"Gilgamesh then says," Hey! You can't just decide you can change the terms! I said this was a three on one bout, nothing else!

" Lacus then looks defiant as she says,

" Really now, do you and your partners have such little faith in your own combat skills that you have to fight with such a handicap to have a chance at winning?"

this angers Garland and he has lighting spark out of his free hand as he tightens it and says,"

I need no handicap to win women! I don't care how many opponents I have, victory will still be mine! I don't care if you're a women, ill still smash you to the ground!"

This gets Endiku to give off a snide chuckle as he gazes at Lacus and says,"

That's going to be fun to hear! Haha, silly girl, your acting all noble helping your boyfriend, but I am going to make sure you regret this when you scream! Ha, for bending the rules I will make you pay with your cloths! HAhah, you all ready showed us you were willing to show it all when you had that swim in the lower area!

" This causes Lacus to blush at once and she says,

" WHAT! You, you saw that?"

Endiku just looks excited as he says,"

Oh yah, your quite a gal! Must be very bold and flirtatious to, you could have just got your cloths wet but your clearly not afraid of showing what you got to everyone but your poor sap of a friend here!"

At once Lacus looks furious, and her own magical energy explodes as she shakes her fist and says,

" You, perverted creep! How dare you , I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever see!"

Ben looks annoyed to as he says,"

Scum, and I thought you were suppose to be warriors, not perverted freaks! I'll make you pay for treating Lacus like that!"

This gets Gilgamesh nervous as he turns to his partner and says,"

Endiku, shut up! I told you if you were going to come along you would have to behave! Don't make them out to kill me!

"His partner rolls his eyes and says,"

Don't act so innocent, especially since you were the one who showed me in the first place! Hey, didn't you send out the monster because you wanted to see that girl look like, GUH!"

He is quickly silenced as Gilgamesh throws a sword at his head! As he is hit on the head with the hilt and goes crashing to the ground Gilgamesh catches it and says,

" I so did NOT! Ahem, all right, in light of the situation, I think I ll allow this change in the match up. "

Garland just growls and says,"

Morons, I should just do this myself!

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Find by me.

"Gilgamesh then looks serious and says,"

Oh no, this is going down now! All right, time for business! Ben Auro, er, and now Lacus Raystar! To prevail you must defeat Endiku, Garland, and myself! Ready, go!

" Ben then looks at Lacus calmly and says," Lacus, I

am glad I have you watching my back, be ready for anything these guys pull ok?

" Lacus still looks upset over what happened with Endiku but just gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Oh don't worry about me Ben, I'll be ready.

" Ben chuckles, before his own aura flares up and he says,"

All right then, I guess it's time. Time to confront my destiny at full force! Huh, whoa!"

He his shocked to see Gilgamesh is all ready in front of him with his sword aiming for him as his foe says,

" Full force eh? Well, time to see if it can get past my fury! En Guard!

"With this he slashes at Ben like he is lashing out a whip, and Ben greets his strike, and as the two swords clash it rocks the entire chamber! Lacus feels the pressure and says,"

Such power just from the first blow, this will be a tough match to be sure. Huh, ah!

" As Lacus had her attention drawl to Ben's current struggle, she barley picks up a flash of red light coming for her, and just in time bends backwards as a red energy ball blasts in to the energy barrier! As she gets back up see sees it was Endiku that was responsible!

She sees Gilgamesh's partner laughing as he has more energy balls appear in his hands and he says,"

Oh, I see your flexible to! Oh this is going to be fun since it seems you have the perfect dancing body! In that case why don't you show me your best one! Hahahah!

" Lacus just looks annoyed as her opponent fires a barrage of energy attacks at her and she darts around to avoid them before she defects the last one with her sword and says,"

Oh I'll show you my moves all right, but I don't think you will enjoy them so much when they are crushing your teeth!"

Lacus then lashes out with her energy ribbon to try and entangle his arms, but as soon as he sees her attack coming he extends his winds, and her ribbon bounces off! He then says,

" Don't think I am just some demon punk lady! I have a few tricks up my selves, and more then my fair share of battles!

" Lacus just looks annoyed as she sees Endiku laugh before he has his wings fire of feathers like a storm of arrows at her! As she at once creates a barrier around her to protect herself she looks firm as the feathers bound off her magic and explode on the ground around her before she says,"

I have been more than a few battles myself. And that's why it will take more than a creep and his tricks to scare me! I won't lose to you!"

With this dashes around her foe dodging his attacks in an attempt to get up close to the foe! Ben sees her moving from one side of the arena to the other in an instant in order not to be hit and says,

" Lacus! I hope it was a good idea to let her take part in this. Huh, ah!

" He sees as he was struggling to overpower the blade of his opponent Gilgamesh took advantage of his brief distraction to take out another sword as he says,

" You have more to worry about, like keeping your arm attached!"

With this Ben reacts just in time to dodge the new strike and feels the tip of his hair on his head be cut before he catches it with his free hand! Ben then sweets as he says," I see you're not going to let by any mistake I make this time. But that's fine by me, I just won't make any!

"All of a sudden he hears another voice laugh as he hears Garland say,

" HAhaha, you all ready made a crucial mistake boy! And that's turning your back on your opponent! "

Ben panics as he sees Garland is all ready above him, with his sword coming to strike him like a hammer, in fact to Ben's horror his sword seems to be able to transform because now it looks like a hammer!

Ben at once says," Oh nuts, this is going to be close!"

With this his aura flares up and he kicks Gilgamesh off of him as he bursts backwards, just as Garland smashes the ground with his weapon, causing the energy arena to crack!

Garland just laughs as he glares at Ben and says," Did you think I would wait for my turn runt? You will have to survive fighting the two of us at once or fail!

"Ben then takes a couple of quick breaths as he looks at the masked opponent and says,"

This guy does not mess around all right, and his sword seems to have a few surprise. Still, I did not come this far just to fail! "

Garland then gets in to his classical pose from Final Fantasy as he says,"

Many people try there hardest only to fail, it's the cruel fact of life! You can try all you want, but your dreams end at my sword!

"Gilgamesh then chuckles as his sword glows as he says,"

Hah, he is right lad! You can't pick the lot destiny throws at you! You can only endure what comes your way! And if you're really a true hero that has the caliber of greatness, then you will be able to hack it! And so, show me your true resolve Ben Auro! Sword Waltz!"

With this Gilgamesh has his blade's glow before in a flash he is gone! Ben then sees images of his opponent appear all around him before he says,

" Oh this is going to be fun. Nice move, but even with this I still can track your movements! Take this!"

With this he slashes behind, and greets the sword of his opponent! Not letting up Gilgamesh goes on the assault, and Ben responds by doing his best to parry each strike, and as they both escalate there attacks it's like a bunch of blurs of light clashing! However it only gets worse when Garland invites himself in to the clash, and Ben can barley avoid being overwhelmed! After a minute of this Ben is beginning to get tired as he says,"

Damn it, I can't let this go on or ill be in trouble. Bah, if you insist on double teaming me, I'll just have to quintuple team you! Multi Shadow Clones!

"With this Ben fires a quick wall of ice to delay his opponents assault before he casts a spell that causes five clones of him to pop up around his foes! However Garland just looks amused as he without pause bats back a kick from one of the Ben clones and grabs him by the neck before he slams him to the ground and says,"

HA! Think I care how many of you appear before me? Your illusions will not save you! I wonder, due you grasp the true meaning of this battle! If not ill be more than happy to smash that meaning in to you! Timat's Tornado!

" With this he whirls his customized blade "Barbarians Sword" before after a few mere seconds a whirlwind of darkness breaks out around him, and it blows Ben right in to the wall ! As Ben sees his clones shatter he also realizes he bit his tong and says," Man, no wonder this guy was even able to get Master Myers and the founders of the Enji Knights such trouble. Still, it will take a little more than a strong gust of wind to keep me down!

" Garland does not look impressed as he swings around his sword by its chain before he says,

" Bah! Your powers are nothing but a laugh! I won't waste my time any farther dealing with a jester like you!

" With this he shows off another one of his powers by having his sword extend from its chain and take the shape of a hammer at the same time, and Ben tries to block it, only for the force of the blow to smash him in to the barrier! As he screams out in pain Garland laughs and says,

" Bah, and I was told I was going to fight the most powerful warrior of light there is! What a waste of my time, I would have spent it better back in hell! But, I guess I'll see if you have what it takes after training in hell for a hundred years or so! Get lost, Death Claw!

" With this he shows another power by having his sword split in two even as he is pushing Ben's face against the wall and hurls it right for Ben's heart! But Ben knows he can't afford to play around and says,"

Your quick to judge when I am just getting started! Time I show you what I can really do Garland, and then maybe you will see clearly through that thick armor of yours! Bankai!

" With this Ben's power explodes, and Garland is shocked to see his weapons get blown back in a surge of golden power! Moments later Ben is on his feet, with his sword transformed and his power weighing down on his foes! Seeing his new power, and how serious he looks Garland steps back and says,"

So, this is the true face of the knight eh?

"Gilgamesh then gulps as he says,"

So, this is the result of gathering all of the shards you have and mixing them with the power of your heart eh? Er, I better defeat you before you get the last one or I won't be able to touch you again!

"Garland hunches over as if he is ready to tackle Ben before he says,"

Bah, no light tricks will make a mere boy on the same playing filed as me!

"Ben just gives a confident Gohan like smirk as he says,

" You're right on that one, because I am on a different league compared to a pompous jerk like you to begin with!

" This strikes a chord with his armored foe and he says,

" You dare mock me!? Now you're going to wish you were never, huh? What the, impossible!

" To his shock Ben in the blink of an eye is right in front of him as he says,

" Care to say that to my face? No, well here is something I have to say to your face!"

With this before his opponent can even react he roundhouse kicks Garland so hard in the chest that he is hit all the way to the edge of the arena before he bounces off! However before Ben sees Garland land he feels a gust of wind and without even looking swings his sword behind him, to counter Gilgamesh acting unusually forthright in his attacks and block a double slash attack! As he turns around he sees Gilgamesh looking serious and says,"

So, you're holding back to? If you don't want to lose right now I suggest you should stop expecting things to go like last time.

" Gilgamesh backs off and chuckles as he sees Ben's impact chipped his sword before he says,"

Oh don't worry about that lad, I have seen all too well what happiness to those that are foolish enough to underestimate your skill. And Gilgamesh is a fool no more! You were correct to assume there was more to me than meets the eye, for you have yet to see my true form! I did not think I would have to go all out so soon, but you can pat yourself on the back for making me go this far all ready, before I stab that back!

" Garland lands near his unwilling teammate as he chuckles and says,"

Ah, so you were not fighting at full strength either? Good, because now the warm ups are official over!"

Ben looks at both of them as he says,"

Oh lovely, so both of you were not fighting for real?"

Gilgamesh has his eyes glow and his muscles bluge as he says,

" Not anymore! Now Ben, your ultimate test begins! Witness the true power of the ultimate swordsmen Gilgamesh! "

With this he unleashes his true power before Ben, and begins to grow much larger! Not only does he nearly become twice his original size, but six other arms pop out of his sides, and a weapon from in each hand! As Gilgamesh completes his transformation Ben gulps and says,"

That's a lot of arms for slashing at. Great, and I thought he was well armed before."

Gilgamesh then laughs a he gets in to his new fighting stance and says,"

Haha, now let's see how skilled you truly are Ben Auro! I may not weld a blade as powerful as the Star Sword. But I have many swords that are legends in their own right! Ha, I even found a true Excalibur sword! Hah, not going to be fooled by that lame Excalipor sword again!"

Ben sees all the different blades his opponent is now welding before he says,"

You sure are well armed Gilgamesh, but, some of those swords look, familiar. Hey, that looks like Cloud Sensei's old sword and Zack's legacy the Buster Sword! And the other one looks like Capitne Squall Lionheart's Gunblade! No way, that looks just like Link's Master Sword! And, Capitan Cless 's Eternal Sword? Why, there is no way you could have those blades. Your using counterfeit blades, faker!

" Gilgamesh looks embarrassed before that quickly turns in to rage as he says,"

How dare you mock my collection! Er, well, they might not be the exact blades that your comrades weld, but, there shape and power are the same, I forged them that way after I saw their battles! Er, anyway, the point is, now you're going to taste at last Ben Auro, the true wrath of the master swordsmen Gilgamesh! Haha your art of the sword has gotten quite sharp, but let's see if it's as sharp as one who's life is one of mastery!

" Garland then has his power explode as well before his armor glows sliver and his eyes turn red before he roars and his power seems to surge before he says,"

Yes, you won't get another lucky shot!

" Ben then sighs before he powers up again and has a golden energy sword form in his free hand before he says," Ill prove to both of you that I did not get this far because of luck here and now!

" With this he charges at Gilgamesh and the many armed swordsmen readies himself for an attack. However, Ben catches him off guard when he throws his energy sword again, and causes it to explode at point blank range! While Gilgamesh blocks the recoil causes him to be blown back regardless, and Ben goes at full speed to attack him from behind! However he finds that Gilgamesh even with his larger size and many arms has gotten faster as well as he sees two arms parry his strike before another one hits Ben's blade on a bad angle for are hero, and knocks the Star Sword out of his hand!

At once Gilgamesh turns to him and laughs before saying,

" Haha, nice try lad, but I seen many fights in my day! And you will have to do better than that or it will cost you dearly, even more dearly then this!

Swords shimmer, Bitter End!

" With this Ben braces himself as Gilgamesh at once goes on the assault, and attacks him with all of his arms! Ben tries to avoid it, but with his sword removed from his hand and Gilgamesh's new speed he is hit many times in a second! Ben is able to react fast enough to avoid getting any critical cuts, but he still feels major pain, and its pain that's even worse when Gilgamesh ends his brutal combo by unleashing a triple energy sword wave attack that hits Ben hard!

As he is blasted to the ground Lacus was able to see that last attack and at once gets worried as she sees Ben come crashing to the ground and blood is coming out of him!

She then says," Oh no, Ben got hurt bad from that! Don't worry, ill heal you right away! Huh, you, you just won't take a hint!

" She was about to flash step to Ben's side when Endiku appeared in her face! He then wags his tong and says

" Haha, don't be so quick to heal your friend when you're going to need a lot more healing real soon!" He then goes to strike Lacus, but Lacus blocks and says,"

You know, you have not gotten one hit on me this whole time right?"

Her opponent looks defensive as it turns in to anger before he says,"

Don't mock me, I was playing around! Let's see how sharp your tong is when I get serious?

"With this he creates a sword of fire and charges right for her in a flash, and seems to impale her! However, before he can get excited he is shocked to see her image flicker before it dissolves in to flower pedals! His reacons is one of shock as he says,"

Wha, the chick was just a bunch of pedals? And to think I wanted to have my way with her, what the!? "

He turns around to see Lacus is right behind her. Lacus rolls her eyes and says,"

I see you got so excited about thinking what you wanted to do to me after you won you could not even notice when I set up a substitution clone. Gilgamesh thinks you're a noble warrior? Right. Oh, and I should mention one more thing. Since you're so determined to insult me your now right in front of me with your defenses down.

" The green demon just chuckles and says,"

So what? It just means I am going to, GUH!"

His speech is interrupted when Lacus slams her palm in to his throat! As he gags Lacus looks serious as her palm glows and she says.

"It means you're finished, time you pay for gazing at me like that!

Eight Trigrams, Godly Sixty Four Strike Divination! "

With this Lacus shows Endiku just how tired she is of looking at him as she attacks in a flash with a barrage of attacks that hit her opponent so fast that he spas in pain! After hitting him sixty four times Lacus ends her assault by elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood! As he continues to yell he glares at her and says,

" Well, you can put on the fast dance girl! But, it will take more than that to stop me!"

Lacus just looks confident and says," Maybe so, but if that is not enough I have a few ideas of how to end it real soon.

" Endiku then looks annoyed and says,

" Is that so? Well so do I! And it ends with this!"

With that he extends his hands and says

," Enough of this, you're not going to be so smug when I show you my ultimate attack! Prepare to, huh, what is going on? Hey, who cut the fuse, AH!"

The green demon was preparing to unleash all of the magical energy it has, but finds his arms are twitching before they crack and he says," AHH! What the hell! Why isn't working! You, you did this?"

Lacus just fix's her hair as she says," That's because with my last attack I sealed your magical energy and caused it to be off balance. Which in effect put your magical attacks to an end. Sorry, but that's what you get for thinking you could have your way with me creep.

" This causes Endiku to snap as he twitches his head and charges at her before he says," Enough! Ill defeat you with my claws!

" Lacus sighs as she has her magical energy explode and says,"

Enough, Ben needs my help, and your creeping me out! This will hurt, trust me!

Illusion Senretsukyaku !

" With this Lacus goes for the kill as she unleashes a magically enhanced holy back straight kick, which is followed by a barrage of lighting fast kicks that hit the wounded Endiku all over! Lacus then ends her combo with a powerful magic infused kick right to her opponents head, that causes her to hear a cracking sound and see teeth fly out before she hears one more groin of pain from her opponent till she sees him going flying so fast that he is smashed through the barrier, and through the wall behind him till he goes flying out of the area! Lacus then grins as she says,

" Ah, he should have quit when he was ahead, which was before the match started. Now, I am coming Ben, hang on!

" With this Lacus dashes to her friends side, and he can use it! We in fact now rewind time just a bit to when Lacus saw Ben get hurt bad from Gilgamesh's brutal sword combo before her attention was needed elsewhere! Ben is now bleeding all over, and seeing Gilgamesh getting ready to go at it again with Garland charging at him from his side! He then sighs and says,"

I knew this was not going to be easy, but come on, is this for real?

"Gilgamesh laughs as he says,"

What's the matter lad, is the ultimate form of the master swordsmen's fighting power to much to bare?

"Garland laughs as his sword turns in to a hammer again before he says,

" It sounds to me like this runt is a lightweight who can't handle a little pain! Bah, I knew no man could best me, it's time we end this test and put this false hero out of his misery!

"Ben sees Garland is lunging for him but shows he is not finished yet as he puts out his hand and uses his power to summon the Star Sword in to his hand just in time to block his foe's blow! And as it blows Ben's hair up he just looks determined as he says,"

Oh please, I deal with far worse pain this Garland! Don't think you will be able to beat this hero in to submission! "

Garland just presses down harder as he says,"

Good, I like to feel the love of battle in my fights, you just might give me a good rush yet! "

Ben then forms another energy sword in his free hand to slash at Garland, and as his foe jumps back to avoid it he still manages to slice in to the side of the large mans armored face, causing him to grunt in pain! Ben then says,

" Oh when we are done your going to feel a lot more than a rush!"

Garland just has his sword glow before he says,

" Confidence can't mask weakness Ben Auro! Your weak heart can't compare to one who lives for battle! Know your limits, Chaos Out lash! "

With this the former friend of the founder of the Enji Knights fires a barrage of red energy blasts that all home in on Ben! But Ben refuses to let that level of attack phase him as he at once defects attack after attack as he says

," I know my limits, and that's why I strive every day to surpass them and make new ones! I have come too far for it all to have been for nothing! I have fought all of these battles, and endured all of this pain, so that the fighting me and my friends have gone through and the lives lost in its many battles were worth something! Huh?

"He sees Gilgamesh coming from above again and quickly unleashes a rapid barrage of golden crescent energy sword waves to keep him at bay. Gilgamesh slashes through are hero's attacks as he says,"

Your efforts are noble indeed Ben Auro. However, what guarantee is there that if your destiny is reached you will be able to create that worthy conclusion you dream of? Blazing Steel Storm

!" With this Gilgamesh shocks Ben by appearing to have done a clone spell of his own before he appears like he is all around at Ben, and slashing at him simultaneously! Ben moves at his top speed to avoid taking any more damage as he heads to the ground and says," That's a simple answer, because when this war is won and the hearts of the cosmos are at last united we can at last strive forward as a united society and work towards making true peace! AH!"

While he was able to dodge all of Gilgamesh's blows all of a sudden the ground he is standing on shakes and he loses balance, and as he turns to the left he sees Garland was responsible vie using another one of his magical attacks to cause a mini earthquake on the ground of energy!

Garland snickers again and says,"

HA! Your fantasy are worth a laugh and nothing more boy! No matter what you and your fellow Enji Knights do, it won't change a thing. All you will accomplish is causing a respite in this endless war! Hahaha, yes, this endless cycle between opposing wills has been raging on since the dawn of time!

Not even the gods can bring it to a final end! As long as there opposing views, different desires between souls, battle and war will exist! And that is why naïve types like you and your beloved master Myers are nothing but weaklings! I know this is the truth to are existence, that this is are unaltered fate! You would do well to forsake such things as hope and faith, and pour everything in to the only thing that matters, battle! Yes, to embrace the truth will make your life a lot more enjoyable, and your fighting prowess that much greater!

" Ben has his energy explode as he blasts Gilgamesh off him and once more takes to the air as he looks annoyed and says,"

Tsc, your nothing more than a armored old fashion Brad if that's what you think the meaning of life is! You may think people are doomed to repeat their mistakes forever. But, I am willing to believe that we can learn from our history! And I stake everything on that belief!"

Garland just as his energy flare up as he says,"

I had enough of your foolishness! I got disgusted enough seeing Myers Zoda and the others go on about this, and when I made that pack with that demon lord, and tried to user in a new purer age with the help of those four friends I nearly succeeded in eradicating this dimension of all such weak trash! I only failed because of fate and misjudgment, but I won't lose again! I saw the truth of this dimension, and have seen time and again seen what happens to those who won't face the music! Let me give you a firsthand reenactment of it! It goes something like this, Marilith"s Inferno!"

With this he slams the ground with his sword and causes a wave of black fire to try and engulf Ben with! Ben then jumps out of its reach, only to see it go after him before he sighs and says,

" I guess the only way to get you to see that your wrong is when I beat you! Oh well, I am getting good at doing that and, huh,?!

" He sees from the corner of his eye Gilgamesh coming at him from behind as he says,"

Maybe so lad, but while Garland here can be a bit, twisted in his logic, not everything he says is untrue. No matter how much you try, and no matter how much pain drives your desire, even the fuel of pain can only reach so far! If you push more then you can take, you're just going to wind up burning out and go down in history as an almost hero!

" Ben then looks determined as his energy surges around his Star Sword and he says,

" We will see about that! I don't plan on dying anytime soon, if ever if I can help it! And ill slash through any obstacle that tries to get in my way! Take this, my sword is burning red, its loud cry drives me to grasp victory!

Divine Flare Edge!

" With this he goes to attack Gilgamesh head on at full force his opponent sees this and looks delighted as his swords all glow and he says,"

Ben Auro, win or lose you do give me a fun time whenever you are in action! It's clear you have the resolve of a true hero, and now I'll take that head on! Ultimate Octo Slice!

" With this Gilgamesh and Ben clash blades with such force that it creates a shockwave! As they seem to come to a standstill at first Gilgamesh seems to have the edge with his sheer number of swords at his side! But Ben digs in and unleashes even more of his power as he says,

" No, this is not my limit, not yet! Kaio Ken!

" With this Ben unleashes the secret technique Master Myers taught him personally to have his power explode to even further heights as his aura turns bright red, and his power increases so much that Gilgamesh is shocked to see two of his swords get slashed in half, and his chest gets slashed to! As Gilgamesh is blasted downward he looks at his swords and says,

" No! My blades, you broke them! Damn it, how could he have broken through my attack? And look what you did to my swords!" Ben grins as he sees his opponent land on the ground before he says,

" Despite your swords looks like your finding out the hard way that the more is not always the merrier! At least counterfeits hehe! Maybe now you will try and clam a sword of your own eh? Huh, AH!"

In a instant he sees Garland is right in front of him, and is free hand is all ready on his throat before the massive dark knight bursts to the energy wall and slams Ben hard against the rings energy barrier! Using his size and strength to keep Ben from breaking out he sees Ben chock and says,

' That move, the Kaio Ken was it? I remember Myers used that attack to surprise me! Learned it from some otherworld Kai or another. Bah, I was caught off guard by that once, but this warrior never falls for the same trick twice! I don't know how far your mastery over this technique but I won't let you have another chance to use it!

Victory goes to the strong, and the strong are the ones who know when to act swiftly! That's why, you lose now Ben Auro! With this he sees Ben struggling to break his hold before he slams his head with his sword in hammer form to knock Ben to the ground! Ben is still on his feet, but that last attack made him woozy and as he sees doubles Garland at once charges at him, as Gilgamesh comes at him again at the same time before he says,

" You put up a valiant fight Ben, but despite your vast improvements it would seem that regrettably your still not quite up to handling the fate of the cosmos on your shoulders!

" With this they both come to slash at Ben at the same time, but before the wounded hero can prepare a counter attack, all of a sudden a white energy barrier appears around him, and blocks the attacks! As the barrier cracks from impact Garland is annoyed at this and says,"

What? How did he set up such a defense after his injuries on such short notice? Oh?

" He then sees Lacus land besides Ben as she looks firm and says," Did you forget Ben's not your only opponent? I won't let you crush his dreams, not if I have anything to say about it!"

Gilgamesh looks shocked as he says,"

Endiku lost all ready? What was he doing?

" Lacus smiles as she says,"

Well, about now I think he is thinking hard about being so rude to a lady, and not to underestimate the fury of an angry insulted women! Sorry to leave you hanging Ben, ill make up for it now.

" Ben just smiles as he gets back up and says,"

Thanks Lacus, I am sure you will."

Gilgamesh looks irritated as he sees the path his partner was thrown threw and says,

" Damn it Endiku! I knew I was desperate to choose him just because none of the others were around! Still, I thought he would at least not look that pathetic! Bah, but oh well, this is just the prelude to your defeats! Luck may have shined on you once, but not thrice!

" Garland then chuckles again and says,"

Yes, defeating that peon was nothing to feel good about girl. While it's clear you have worthy talents, they are still nothing to me! And it matters not if you aid your ally, ill still crush all of you!

"Lacus just gets in to a fighting stance as she says,

" That's what you think, but we won't lose so easley! You may think Ben's fate is to much for him to live up to, but I believe in him, and I know he can do it! Not only does Ben have a strong enough heart to live up to what is expected of him. But in addition to that, he does not have to carry the burden all by himself, because I and all of his other friends are with him to help him as well!

" Ben looks happy as he says,

" Heh, thanks Lacus. She is right, I know I can win, because I have the back of all of my friends with me to! With their help I won't lose, I can't lose!"

Gilgamesh chuckles as he says,

" It seems you indeed have strong allies Ben. It is true that even the best hero's of legend's true power is not from himself but the combined might he unleashed within himself, using him or herself as the focal point to crush evil!

" Garland looks annoyed as he says," Bah, such bonds are only an illusion of power! There is no thing as a never-ending friendship, of a eternal ally! With the winds of time all things are changed, and such power ends up melting in to dust! Unless you depend on your talents alone you will never truly be strong!

"Ben looks angry as he says,"

Enough! I know how fickle bounds can be, but I also know how strong true friendships are, even after being betrayed! And I won't throw them away for anything! I believe in my friends, and they believe in me! If you believe in nothing but fighting, then you don't have anything to fight for! I know for sure now, that no matter how difficult a dream is or how many obstacles pop up, striving to reach that dream is better than living with none at all! Its time, me and Lacus will show you to what we dream of by defeating you!"

Gilgamesh just cracks his neck before he charges again at the two and says," You sure learned how to give important speeches lad! Let's see once and for all if you can back it up!"

Ben then gets ready and says," Glad to. Come on Lacus, lets wrap this up so we can catch up with the others!" Lacus then says," Yes, let's show theses two just how strong are teamwork can be! "

With this Garland charges as well as he says," Bah, this has gone on far enough! Time to prove I am the ultimate warrior once and for all!"

With this all four warriors charge at each other, and clash at the same time with such force that the entire Palace of the Seven Stars trembles! In fact the vibrations can be felt all the way back where Cloud X James and the others are still fighting! In fact, before we wrap Ben's final trial up that's my cue to turn back to how their battles against Devastator and Ruination are going!

* * *

Lol, in any case it could be described as could be better and could be worse. Both of the Wily's recruited combo robot guards are not the most powerful foes are hero's have faced, but with their plentifully amount of attacks and powerful defense they don't seem to know when to be defeated! At the moment Cloud, Wyrmmon and Cyan have just dodged another missile barrage from Devastator and tried to counter attack with their own attacks only for them to see them get swatted back by the large enemy like they were baseball bats! This annoys Wyrmmon and he growls as he says,"

Blast him! We smashed plenty of robots before, this guy has to have a bug somewhere!

" Devastator just stomps towards them as it says,"

Annoying ugly Digimon, we have no weak spot. United as Devastator we are the perfect killing machine! And very soon you all will be reduced to nothing more than another one of are victims!" This annoys the digital dragon and he fly's right for his larger foe's face before he says,

" Think I am ugly do you jerk! Let's see who's ugly when I smash your face in at point blank range! Dragon's Rage!

" With this his claws glow as he aims for the eyes of the robot, but Devastator laughs as he opens his mouth wide and says," Moron, now your mine! Time to see a close up view of how we are perfect from the inside digital cretin!

" With this he activates his mouths vacuum ability, and prepares to suck in Wyrmmon whole! Ben's partner realizes he is too close to get out of the way to get out and says," Uh oh, AH!" With that the Enji are horrified to see Wyrmmon get swallowed in one gulp! As Devastator tries to force Wyrmmon down his throat Cloud says,

" No, Wyrmmon! Damn it, you're going to regret that."

Devastator just eyes Cloud and says,

" HA, I don't think so Enji! More like you're going to wish you never tried to interfere with Master Wily 's plan! Now, who else wants to be eaten? I have enough room for plenty more Enji you pile of, uh? What the, what is going on?" All of a sudden everyone hears noises from the chest area of Devastator before everyone hears a loud angry voice saying,

" Wyrmmon Digivole to! Geno-Wyrmmon!

" Devastator then sees a light from inside him before he says,"

Digivole? No, wait, GUH!!"

All of a sudden his stomach bursts open, and a new larger creature dashes out! Cloud smirks as he is relieved to see a larger red and purple armored mechanical dragon land besides him, because it's the ultimate level form of Ben's partner!

As Geno-Wyrmmon roars Cloud says,

" Well, I guess you forgot to update your data banks that Digimon can Digivole many times eh Devastator?

" Cyan just shakes his head and says,"

Thou always thought machines were so sloppy in there processing and the sort. "As Devastator clutches his large wound he says,

" Blast you! Don't think such attacks can devastate us! Devastator is far from finished, and for degrading us we are about to devastate you all! Die!"

With this he fires a powerful charged particle cannon from his right arm! However Geno-Wyrmmon then charges at the attack as his blade arm glows and he says,"

Sorry buster, but there is only so many times before it gets old, like you! Striking Crusher Claw!"

With this he shows off the difference between the ultimate level stage of a digimon and a Champion level as he smashes the blast back at Devastator, and while the robot blocks it blasts him in to the ground before he says,

" RAH!!! Damn you interlopers and your tricks, they won't save you!"

He then unleashes another barrage of missiles, but the Enji are ready and Cyan just says,

" There is nothing more disgraceful then a losing opponent throwing a temper tantrum! At least show some dignity! Retort!

" With this the old school swordsmen unleashes one of his sword techs to unleashing a lighting fast slash that cleaves all of the missiles heading for them in half! And with his path clear Cloud takes the chance to charge at Devastator as his own sword glows once more with blue magic energy and he says," Cyan is right, after all you don't want to be remembered as nothing more than a bunch of whining robots glued together do you? But in the end I don't care either way, you're about to be labeled as a scrap pile combo! Cross Slash!

" With this Cloud dashes behind his foe in a burst of speed and slices in to his opponents left leg, and managed to score a few hits to cause that leg to spark, and for Devastator to lose balance! This infuriates Devastator and as he begins to trip he says," You lousy spiky haired punk! I am going to, uh? No, NO!!

" He sees Geno-Wyrmmon has now positioned himself right in front of his damaged chest, and is all ready charging up power before he roars again and says

," We wasted enough time on your buddy! We have friends to save and baddies plans to let's see how tough you really are from the inside! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

With this the two shoulder cannons on his shoulders fire powerful red particle blasts just as he fires a third blast from his mouth, and as they combined to fire a massive blast, that hits the off guard Devastator dead on! As he is consumed with the attack he says,"

This can't be happening! I am, AHHH!!"

With this the good guys see a massive explosion, which is fallowed up with a brief rain in various metal parts! As Cloud sees the head of Devastator land besides him and spark before it cracks open he sighs and says,"

That's one giant foe to go, let's make this quick. With all the time wasted here who knows how close we are to blowing it." Cyan nods and says," If only we could persuade are foe to give up the battle. Huh? Sadly I don't think that's going too happened!

" Cyan sees this because he sees a massive black energy beam heading his way, and both of the Enji dodge it as they see that Ruination is being even more crazed then Devastator! It seems that while X, James and the others were able to score some hits against him, he has so much fire power at his command that they don't have the time to land any crucial blows! As Ruination notices that his partner is no longer functioning he scoffs and says

," I knew Devastator was not up to the task to defend lord Wily from bugs. That's fine, I am all that is required to keep out unwanted trash from getting on my masters work!

"X widens his eyes as he looks at the large metal door to his side and he says,"

Are you telling me that Doctor Wily's base is close by? Zero, we are almost there, don't give up!

"With that he fires another charged shot from his Gaia Armor variant X buster, but Ruination just catches it and shatters it in his hand before he says

," I admit nothing Megaman X! However, it does not matter if you are close or way off on your path, for your path ends right here!" The foe unleashes another assault and as the good guys zigzag to avoid getting hit Shing sees his foe just following up with another salvo and he says,

" Damn this guy! Doesn't he never run out of ammo? How are we suppose to get close to attack when he just goes on and on!"

Cless then says,

" This guy does seem to be pretty well equipped. However, if he won't give us a opening we will have to make one are self's! Chaos Distortion Blade!

" With that his aura flares up before his sword glows and he disappears from sight! Ruination notices this and tries to scan where he went, before his sensors warn him of the Enji appearing above him! At once he looks up seeing Cless above him trying to plunge the Eternal Sword in to his head before his leg thrusters flare up and he jets away from the Enji Knight's blade he says,

" Even if you can bend the fabric of space and time you won't be able to catch me off guard, my speed is greater than my size suggests Hahahaha!"

As he locks on to Cless and prepares to fire again James notices his surroundings before he says,"

It would appear to be so. But if that is the case, maybe we just have to find a way to slow you down then. Heh, I was trying to find a way to test this out anyway. Oh?"

He sees that Cless has avoided another laser barrage and his teammates have used their magic to get rid of the missiles heading his way. However, Ruination responds by flying to the top of the underground area before he says,

" Enough fooling around! I won't let you have another chance to stop me! All systems, transfer power to weapons!

" With this he begins to glow before a massive amount of energy begins to transfer to his chest before his eyes begin to glow and X says,

" This is bad, with that amount of fire power even if we avoid the coming blast he can cause major damage to the entire planet if it hits the core!"

Shing then powers up as he says,

" In that case we just have to blast him before he can blast us!"

Ruination laughs hard as he prepares to put his hands together to combined there cannons and unleash his most powerful attack before he says," It's useless, you will never make it! Time to die! Huh, what the!?"

Just as he was about to fire, all of a sudden he feels his arms being held up, but what shocks him the most is that what is holding him is arms that seem to be made up of the stones making the ceiling itself! As the evil bot's head moves up in disbelief he says,"

What the blazes is this? We detected no abnormal sprits in the area! Huh?"

It then notices James is chuckling, and that his hands are on the ground and glowing as he says,"

Oh that's no sprit, it's just my magic. I figure now would be a good time to test out the extend of my improvements on my terrain controlling powers. Looked like the efforts were well worth it. Looks like we have more than one way of stopping your fun." Ruination just growls as he struggles to break free as he says,

" Bah! Think some rocks can stop Ruination? Think again, time to think your last desires humans!"

With this the gun turrets on his shoulders turn up and blast James's rock arms off his hands, however this causes a series of stalagmites to fall on to him! While this staggers the combo robot he still completes his charge as he puts his hands together to form a large cannon before he says,

" Enough of this! Your efforts are futile, nothing can stop your ruin! Huh? What the!?"

He sees that all of a sudden X is on the ground beneath him, with his buster fully charged! He then aims right for Ruination as he says,

" The only one here that is going to fall to ruin is you! You overestimated yourself and now it's time to pay the price!"

James at once flash steps to X's side and aims an energy arrow that begins to grow with energy as he says,

" You assumed are tactics were just to stall your charge, but your tactics were flawed. With all of your power set to your weapons systems, I wonder what would happen if your firing process was interrupted? Lets' find out!"

With this James firs a arrow aimed right for his foe's primary cannon, and at the same time X fires the ultimate attack of his Gaia armor, a massive sphere of green energy at the same time! And as the two combined and head for the intended target a nervous Ruination prepares to attack as he says,"

No! Your little plan will fail! I won't be stopped like this! Ultimate, Ruination Cannon!

" He is about to fire, but to his horror James and X's merged attack has all ready went inside his cannon, and he sees a wide flash of light as he says,"

No, NO!! Cancel the attack, CANCEL!! Not like this! GUH!!!!

" With this his own attack backfires, and all over his body explosions break out! As James sees the head of Ruination blow up and the remains of the body crash in to the steel wall before a larger explosion breaks out he just fixes his glasses and says," Well, hope you're ready to be of use at a garage sale because when you fallen in to ruin that's the best you can hope to achieve."

Cloud and the others go up to them and Cloud says,"

Nice moves James, it seems your skills as a tactician are getting even better.

" James just grins as he says," I know my combat talents have little chance of reaching the level of Ben, Ezan, or even Doug's progress. Still, I do what I can. "

Geno-Wyrmmon then laughs as he says,"

Either way I would hate to get on your bad side James!"

X nods and says,

" Yes, I give my thanks, now with them out of the way we can at last continue on, and hopefully don't run in to anymore delays." Cloud sighs and says," I hope Ben and Lacus are all right, and that they had better luck then us. With all the confusion and time lost its going to be hard to find there magical energy now. Hey, what the?

" As Cloud looks confused Cyan says,"

What is troubling your mind Cloud?" The spiky haired warrior just looks around and says,"

I think I just sensed both Ben and Lacus raising their power levels drastically. However, I don't sense any opposing powers! The other Enji look around as Cless says,"

Your right! That's odd, did they encounter Bass or other Wily robots?

"X looks concerned as he says,"

I am not sure, but I think we better find them fast to make sure! Huh, what the?

" Everyone all of a sudden sees a bright light shine out from behind the large dual steel walls before Shing says,"

What the, is this another trap?"

Geno-Wyrmmon moves forward, before he looks back at his friends and says," Not sure, but the scent of the boss, is stronger there! In fact I can get a stronger sense of Lacus being there to! I think it would be more than a hunch to try this way guys!

" X changes at once to his Falcon armor as he jets off as he says,"

It was looking likely that this path leads to Wily anyway, so what are we waiting for, let's move!"

His friends nod as they go move at full speed and James says," Looks like things just keep getting more and more complicated, like always. Heh, but hopefully like always Ben will find a way to cut a path to the solution of the problems. He has been getting better at that, and his chances increase when Lacus has his back. Ah, those two are getting good at working together. It is nicer for everyone when Brad does not have to cause unneeded tension. Hope it can last.

"With this he and the others move at full speed to see if they can reunite with their comrades .

* * *

And while they expect the Enji duo might be in the middle of a fight at the moment, they don't have a clue who they are fighting, or just how highly the battle is escalating! With this now we turn are views once more to this story's main star and return to the two on two battle! And now we are right where we left off before, with the two sides going to clash at each other at the same time!

They then collide and exchange a series of lighting fast blows that are so fast it would been seen as four blurs! Garland goes to try and catch his opponents off guard when he splits his large sword in to separate blades again and tries to break his opponents by swinging his one sword on its extended chain, and then try and smash Lacus with his other sword in its hammer form! Lacus is able to block the attack with her Oath-keeper sword, but the force knocks her in to the air as Gilgamesh at once goes to attack her!

However Ben blocks with his blades, and Lacus at once bounces back by jumping on Ben's shoulders and leaping over Gilgamesh before lashing out with her energy ribbon to bind all of her opponents swords together! And as they clang and Gilgamesh spouts out," Son of a Scarab! Keep that up and they are going to chip! Huh?"

All of a sudden Ben dashes at him and goes to slash at him, and while Gilgamesh is able to dodge that, Ben fallows up with a hard kick to his foe's stomach as he says,

" Come on Gilgamesh, remember your priorities if you want to win! Huh, whoa!

" He sees Garland is faster then he looks as he is all ready having his sword turn in to a drill to lash at Ben as he says,

" It's you who should remember your priorities runt! Gilgamesh is just a distraction, your true opponent is me! " Lacus then comes to Ben's aid again by attacking Garland in the back as she says,

" It's you who should be more focused Garland! Your conceited was why you brought on your own downfall once, and it will soon happen again!

" Garland just snarls as he pushes Lacus back and says,"

I had enough of you two! You think your foolish teamwork can break the chains of fate!? I'll break your delusions right now! Lich's Quake!

"With this Garland slams the ground, and causes a massive shockwave of dark energy that he tries to blast the Enji duo back with. However, Lacus has her energy explode and charges through the attack as holy energy flows in to her sword as she says,"

Don't think you can smash are hopes so easley! We have more strength then you could ever believe! Rising Crescent!

"With this Lacus jumps up high, and unleashes a powerful magical charged slash, that hits Garland before he can react, and slashes in to his shoulder and slices off the right horn of his helmet!

This causes Garland to become enraged as he says," RAH!! Damn you witch! I'll make you suffer!"

Ben gets annoyed and says,"

Don't call Lacus names just because you're being beaten by her! It's over Garland!" He goes to attack next but Garland has his energy explode so much that Ben is blown back as the traitor knight causes the ground beneath them to crumble as his has a murderous red aura he says,"

Enough! I'll teach you both what true furious power is!

Embrace the wrath of the dark side ! Soul of Chaos!

" With this he strikes Lacus so hard that she is knocked back, before he then smashes her sword out of her hand, and unleashes a brutal combo on her! As Ben sees his friend be smashed around he at once gets mad and bursts to her side as says," LACUS! Hang on! Huh, get out of the way!"

He sees Gilgamesh has cast the speed enhancing Haste spell to make him flash step right in front of Ben as he goes to swing overhead and under head at the same time as he says,

" You should be more worried about yourself lad!"

With this they clash with such force that the energy barrier around them flickers and Gilgamesh then takes out two sword to replace the ones that Ben previous broke, copies of Tidus 's Calaborg sword and the Primus sword used by Master Myers before he goes for some extra slashes as he says," If you let your partner in to this match, you should have been prepared for any out come! And now it's too late!

"Ben backs out of the way before he says,

" No! I won't let Lacus suffer because of me!

"He then lands on the ground and has the Star Sword again before he says,

" Enough, get out of my way! Divine Atonement!

" With this he strikes the ground with his celestial blade before the area around him glows with light, and then to Gilgamesh's dread countless energy swords blast out before they head for the man all at once! Gilgamesh at once says,

" Great, now we made him mad. Best end this hastily then! Monarch Sword!

" With this Gilgamesh puts his swords together, before energy comes out of them to form a massive sphere of energy that he hurls at Ben's sword storm and causes an explosion! However, while it knocked off a few swords, many more come at him, and Ben's foe is barraged with countless attacks before he is blasted back! As he lands near Garland the now sizzling Gilgamesh coughs blood and says,

" No wonder your anger nearly destroyed what you were fighting to protect! "

Ben grins as he says," Oh, you have not seen me really angry, and even I don't want to see that again! Now, its time to end this! Huh, no!"

He hears Garland laughing as his other foe says,

" Indeed, so prepare to lose!"

He then walks in front of Gilgamesh, and holds out his free hand to show that with his last assault he ended it with grabbing Lacus and holding her in the air by her hair! Ben at once looks worried as he says,"

Lacus! Damn you Garland! Let her go!"

Garland snickers as he says," I will Ben Auro, when you drop your weapon and get on your knees! "

Gilgamesh looks disgusted as he says,

" Come now Garland, your proving you're the best by taking a hostage? That's hardly the skill of the ultimate warrior that you clam!"

Garland turns to Gilgamesh and says,"

Winning battles is not just through pure strength alone, I thought you would know that Gilgamesh! This fool thought his friend would help him win this test, but now he will learn the hard way that depending on others will only lead to defeat! So, surrender now Ben Auro, let me smash you defenseless as you deserve, if you really value the well being of this girl!"

Lacus, while looking hurt looks at Ben and says," Ben, I am sorry, he attacked with such sudden force that I was not able to defend. Don't worry about me, just win!"

Ben looks frozen as he says,"

I can't Lacus, I can't let you get hurt badly because of my mistake! It was suppose to be my test, and you risked your safety just to help me.

" Garland laughs loudly and says,"

Now do you understand how futile it is to oppose the cycle of battle boy? One heart can never change the world, your quest was fated to end in failure! Ha, I am just glad I am the one that gets to dawn that realization on you! Really now, did you think this women could help you win? Look at her, more fit for a fashion model then a warrior. With her long hair it was easy to get a hold on her."

Lacus just looks annoyed and says,"

Maybe, but I just happened to find a way around fighting with long hair. It goes something like this!"

With this Lacus eyes glow, before to everyone's shock a powerful jolt of lighting comes out of her hair, and in to Garland! It seems it's a powerful enough attack to make him feel it as he says,

" What the, GUH!!"

At once his grip is forced off Lacus, and she responds by at once elbowing her former captor in the gut with the hilt of her sword before she jumps to the side of Ben!

Ben grins and says,

" Nice one Lacus, you showed him! Did you plan for that?

" Lacus winks and says,"

More or less, er could have done without being hit with that combo though.

"Gilgamesh sees Garland scream in fury as he rolls his eyes and says,"

It's true what they say, sexists end up biting there tong badly.

"Garland slams the ground so hard he smashes through the barrier ring as he says

," Shut up! This would not have happened if you attacked faster and harder! What is with that girl? Did she make a pact with a demon to? Her, her energy is not that of a normal humans.

"Gilgamesh gets annoyed and says,

" Oh so now it's my fault!? I told you not to underestimate them! Your ego is why you're dead in the first place!"

Lacus just giggles as she says,"

Well Ben, it looks like theses two did not work on their team work well before this match.

"Ben nods as he looks confident and he says,

" And it looks like they are going to pay for it. It's a shame, there fighting styles work well as a united front, but when they don't plan well, it ends badly. If you're going to have a partner in battle, you have to know not only that your teammates can have their back well, but that you can depend on them. Heh, lucky for me I know I can count on Lacus no matter what.

" Lacus looks happy as she says,"

Ben, thank you. Well, this has been, exhilarating, but we have things to get done so how about we wrap this up?

" Ben has his energy flare up as he says,"

Sounds like a plan. Gilgamesh, Garland, your both master fighters. But, I can't afford to lose, and I won't let down everyone who has depended on me!

Garland then snarls again as he has his sword explode with energy as he says,"

Quite ! I am the great Garland, the best of all warriors! I won't be defeated, not by mere no nothing brats! Soul of Chaos!

" Gilgamesh then charges as well as he says,

" Your teamwork, and your skills are quite spending! But, such power can't change the face of the cosmos! Even after all you have gone through you're still too young to see how things go! Bitter End!

" With this both Ben and Lacus unleash all of their power as Ben says,"

I believe we can create a better future, and here is how strongly I believe in what I Am fighting for!

Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben fires his most powerful form of his self made energy attack! And at the same time Lacus says,

" You both may have more experience and know more about the truth of the world, but the old can't always be above the newer generation forever! Time we show you we can surpass your expectations!

And now, Burst Stream of Judgment!

" With this Lacus fires of her own most powerful energy beam, and it merges with Ben's to become a powerful and massive beam of golden energy that shatters the energy barrier! Both Garland and Gilgamesh collide with the blast and as Garland unleashes everything he has to smash the blast back he says,"

I won't lose, I cannot lose! The power of united deluded hearts, will never prevail over me! Huh, what is this?"

He is horrified to see his sword is beginning to crack as he says," What, no, impossible! How could such beings, have such power!? NO!!!"

Gilgamesh then sees his own swords begin to crack as he says," So, this is the extent of my own power eh? Well done lad, well done. "

With this Garland's sword shatters and Gilgamesh has his sword be blown away the corners of the room, before they are both consumed with the blast! As it explodes Ben and Lacus feel the entire temple shake as Lacus says

," Whew, could thing we contained the radius of the blast, otherwise when we get back we might have to have had explain why cities were collapsing!

" Ben just wipes the sweat of his face as he says,"

Yah, enough damage has been done to the planet, and I would not want to contribute to even more things to worry about. Ah, now though, was that attack enough? I hope so. Huh?

"All of a sudden he sees the light fade, as two large figures land with a thud. Ben sees that both Garland and Gilgamesh are still in one piece, but that it would seem that Lacus and Ben's combo blast did the trick, because there two opponents are burnt and bleeding all over! Garland, whose armor is cracked all over and his cape burnt away lumbers weakly forward as he says,

" Impossible, how could I have, lost to the likes of you? Is this, the end of the cycle? GUH!"

As he falls over Gilgamesh chuckles weakly as he says,"

It would seem that its without a doubt, that the final blow of this match has been struck. Ngh, splendid. Well done Ben Auro, and you to Lacus Raystar. You have won, you have past the final test of the Star Sword.

" With that he falls down to his kne

es and Ben takes a sigh of relief before he says,"

I did it, after all of the time that past I was thinking it was going to be a distant dream, but now I have won! Er, hope I did not mess you guys up to bad though."

While Gilgamesh coughs up some blood and reverts to his previous form, he just laughs and says,

" Concern for your dire enemies eh? Don't worry about it. Us sprits of the dead are a lot harder to blast apart then you frail living things. Well, in hindsight it would seem I was fated to lose this match, but I put everything I had and have no regrets.

"Garland tries to rise to his knees and says,

" Bah, this should not even count, Myers student was suppose to fight alone!

" As he falls back down Gilgamesh then stands up and says,"

Originally, but I agreed to amended the rules, so there was nothing that he broke. Don't be a sore loser Garland! He won fair and square, and now it's time for the winner to receive the spoils. Ben, you have come a long way that's for sure. You been through hell and back, and have come far from the naïve dreamer who fought before me and could barley call himself a fighter. Both your skills in battle, and your skills as a person have evolved spendly. And that is why, I see no reason to deny you the final crystal shard of the Star Sword!

"He then snaps his fingers and the energy beneath the crystal altar in the middle of the room has a pillar of light shine out, before a small golden orb floats out, and fly's right in front of Ben's hand! Ben takes the crystals and inserts it in to the opening in the middle of where all the others are fused in the sword's hilt. Once it is inserted Ben and Lacus see the Star Sword glow, before the blade emits a surge of golden energy! Ben feels this and says," Amazing, I can all ready feel the increase in power! At last, the Star Sword is complete. And just in time to, to shut down Wily!

" Lacus looks excited as she says,"

Wow, the Star Sword looked impressive before, but now it truly looks like a majestic legendary blade of a hero!

" Ben looks happy as he swings it around and says," Now, I can truly stand a chance, to fulfill my destiny and save the entire universe from falling in to darkness! Lacus, I can't express my gratitude enough. Thanks to your help I was able to win. I am sorry you got hurt though. Was I, able to at least look cool while fighting? Huh, whoa!

" He is shocked to see Lacus hugging him and as he blushes he sees she is happy as she says,

" Let's just say you looked like a true hero out there Ben. Don't worry, I knew what I was getting in to, I can take a few hints you know. And I am glad I can help you reach your dreams Ben. After all the pain and everything else, you have shined through and showed everyone just what you can do Ben. I am so proud of you, I knew you can do it! And now, your almost there, with the Star Sword you can reach your dreams, and make everyone's dreams come through by saving the cosmos and ending this war! "Gilgamesh then clears his throat as he says,"

Well, not quite I am afraid. Your very close lad, but your biggest challenge is still ahead of you."

As Gilgamesh stands back up Ben rises a eyebrow before he looks back at the Star Sword and says," What? Is this a joke? I thought this was the last trial? Don't tell me you're just messing with me and that there is a super secret shard I am missing!" Gilgamesh chuckles and says,

" Not quite, you have indeed completed the Star Sword, and while that's going to be a boon to your coming battles, there is still a final trail, to unlock the ultimate final power of the chosen hero.

" Lacus looks amazed as she says," What, are you talking about? If Ben has completed the Star Sword what could be left?"

Gilgamesh shrugs as he says,

" Beats me, the higher ups won't even tell me one thing about what it is. It must be something really crucial though, all I could figure out is that it IS a physical thing and not a spiritual the power is inside you all along rip off. Er, I might have spoken to much with that. In any case whatever it is I know it's going to be a tough road, and that the days before you are going to be even more pressing then what you have experienced so far. Still, I know you can do it Ben, you have a strong will, and even stronger alleys."

Ben looks confident as he says,"

Your right on that, if that is all that you can tell me I'll just have to survive long enough to find a way to this final power, whatever it is.

" Garland tries to get on his feet as he says,"

Bah, you can search for this final light of hope all you like, it will never do you good. The powers of the master of the darkness itself, the Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron, is absolute! You can never prevail! No matter how many battles are decided, the wills of mortals will never be united! The cycle of fate will go on for the rest of time itself!

" Ben just looks at the beaten Garland and says," That might be what your outlook on life is Garland, but I believe that it really is possible for everyone to someday truly work together to create a lasting true utopia. If people can see the light within one's heart, then they can truly understand each other at last. "

Garland just laughs madly as he says,"

Ben Auro, you really are Myers 's student. However, I saw what happened to his two precious sons. And I will be quite amused to see if you fallow in their footsteps!"

Lacus then holds Ben's free hand as she says," Ben's one to learn from the mistakes of history, so I am confident that's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it. Ah, well, in any case, after all of this excitement I almost forgotten how we got here in the first place, but never the less we should hurry before Wily succeeds in his plans to get revenge on everyone.

" Ben nods and says," Looks like it's time to say good bye Gilgamesh. I guess, this will be the last time we see each other."

Gilgamesh laughs again and says," don't count on it lad, I have a habit of appearing randomly when you least expect it, just ask some of your friends like Zidane or Vaan! "

Ben laughs and says," In any case, er, I have one more favor. We got here because we were looking for are targets castle in the first place. You would, not happen to have seen any nearby evil lairs around would you?" Gilgamesh then puts his hand on his chin as he says,"

Well, when I was inspecting the traps a year ago I did hear a lot of loud noise that sounded like modern construction. Come to think of it when I went out to yell at them to keep it down to not get the palace shaking I just saw a lot of machines go by and ignore me, although that may be because I am a sprit. But regardless I'll see what I can do."

With this a new pillar of light appears before Ben and Lacus, and Gilgamesh says,

" Well, now that you gotten everything you needed, what the blazes are you still doing here hero's? Don't you need to be somewhere?

" Ben nods before he and Lacus get on the pillar of light and begin to see it take form as he then waves to Gilgamesh and says,"

Thanks Gilgamesh, for everything. Well in any case, till next time. "

Garland then looks at Ben again and as he sees the hero salute he salutes back and says,"

Ben Auro, your powers are strong, if incomplete. I will be watching you, to see if you have what it takes to prevent the ultimate discord from destroying all shape and form of existence

. I suppose it could be my final fantasy! Yes, beyond time, beyond the dimensions, the cycle of battle will live on forever! Don't ever get weak Ben, are next battle will be in hell! And I'll be ready to knock you down to its deepest depths! Hahahaha!

" As Ben and Lacus get higher in to the ceiling of the palace and begin to warp out, Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Yah, don't count on that. I am kind of hoping I don't reside in hell when I go to the next world. "

With this Ben and Lacus see a flash, before like in the Zelda games after Link beats a dungeon they are out of the chamber, and out of the entire underground palace vie magic! Moments later Ben and Lacus feel their feet on the ground and see that the place where they just where is now below them, and as Ben sees they are now on a hill above it he says,

" Ah, well at least that was smooth. Now, since we are back, let's see if Gilgamesh was right and that we are near Wily's location. I hope so, we lost enough time as it is even if it was for something worthwh

le. Still, Gilgamesh would not have lied about this so let's see if there is another path close by." Lacus looks around, and looks shocked as she points behind Ben and says,"

How about, that?"

Ben turns around and sees that the hill quickly leads to a downward path, and what shocks Ben is that it leads several feet below to a new, larger, and much more imposing location!

Ben sees a massive fortified castle like structure below, lied with cannons, and a giant skull that makes up the door! Ben does not realize it yet, but the structure he sees before him is one of Doctor Wily's custom made Skull Castles, and the one they see in a artificial platform that is lodged only miles below the molten core of Corneria is his largest most defended yet! Ben gasps before he laughs nervously as he says,

" Well, that looks, promising enough. Er, at least Gilgamesh was spot on this time. Ah, looks like Max was on the ball again."

Lacus nods as she says,

" Let's do what we can to finish his work. Sigh, now if we could just find a way to contact the others. It would be nice if they were close by. But, it's not like that's going to, oh? Did you hear something?

"All of a sudden Ben and Lacus look around before Ben hears the words "boss". He then turns around, and sees that yell came from Geno-Wyrmmon and sure enough in the distance other side of the pathway leading to the Palace of the Seven Stars they see the easy to recognize shape of Ben's digimon partner, along with X and the others around him!

As Ben sees their friends coming he waves before saying,"

Ha, well looks like luck is rewarding me for passing the test or something. Well, that's good, we wasted enough time as it is. All right, its time. Zero, Axl, just hang on a little longer. No matter what Doctor Wily is trying to turn you two in to. I know both of you are strong enough to hang on to who you truly are! And as for you Doctor Wily, better hope your master plan is really fool proof.

Because now that I have reached the next level of my power, you're about to find the result firsthand! And for all you have done, you're going to be hit hard!

" With this round of heroic resolve speeches given and only Lacus seemly the one to hear it the duo go to meet there worried friends, and prepare to raid the lair of their foe! However, this marks the end of today's chapter, to find out if Ben completing the Star Sword at last will be of any help to stop Doctor Wily, and if he X and the others can even save their friends in time from Doctor Wily, you will just have to tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben X and the others waste no time on being subtle as they launch a full out assault on Wily 's fortress. And while the lair of the evil genius of robots is filled with traps like the deadly invisible blocks and full of what seems like copies of every robot that ever fought against the Maverick Hunters!

Yes, are hero's clearly are in a tight spot dealing with the likes of Fireman to Chill Penguin, to Bamboo Panda, to a copy of the Rebellion leader Epsilon, to even some more Decepticons like Sound-wave and Scourge! However the good guys don't have time to waste on small fry and blast a path through the army of servants. However their path to Wily is put on hold when they are ambushed by Bass! The rival to the original Megaman is determined to prove to Wily and everyone that its him and not Zero that is the most powerful robot of all! And with that he unleashes all the power he has, and it's clear this time he won't retreat no matter what! However, as Ben and X and the others prepare to take care of him once and for all something no one suspects happens. The actions of their battle causes the room they are fighting in to resonate, and for something that shocks everyone to occur! I am not telling just what it is for now, but it's going to affect X most of all, and shed some light on the true history of Wily 's long dark plan! To find out just what I am talking about tune in to

_**Chapter 119: Who is the Real Mega Man? Heavy Metal Clash!**_ Ah, before we part, just a few quick Authors Notes. First of all, if you're wondering for some reason why I choose Garland to be one of the final trail opponents, well, before Dissida I would have never even put him as a candidate. However, thanks to that game he went from the easiest RPG boss to a powerful fighter in his own right even if I don't think he is in the same league as those like Kefka Kuja and Sephiroth like some of the files clams. Plus now his voice actor in the US is Chris Sabat, AKA Vegeta Piccolo and many others lol. Ah, and for a certain other scène, ill just say that was not to be perverted, just to show the level of faith Lacus has in Ben and stuff. Any who, thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of them, and till next time!


	10. C 119: Suprise Admist An Robotic Clash!

_**Chapter 119: Proof of the Mark of a Real Fighter! Spark of the Shocking Revelation Amidst A Heavy Metal Clash! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and Lacus took an unexpected detour on their path to Doctor Wily 's lair when Ben found that he was right at the door steps to the Palace of the Seven Stars, the apparent location of Ben's final Crystal Shard! While time was not quite on are hero's side, Ben knew that completing the Star Sword at last would increase his and the others chances of making sure the day ended happily! And with that Ben and Lacus braced themselves for another not so warm house call! While the golden palace was filled with various traps and monsters like the cadaverous Xena Tonberry tribe the Enji duo had their hands full, but no matter what obstacles' stood in their way they showed that it would take more than that to stop them, and soon enough with a little use of Lacus's ace swimming talents, Ben at last found himself entering another crystal chamber.

This time it was clear it was not another setup, for Ben found a very annoyed Gilgamesh waiting for him! While the red cloaked specter swordsmen was quite peeved that Ben had taken so long to find the last temple, he was not going to neglect his duty, and the true final test to complete Ben's Star Sword was on! Ben was shocked to hear though, that not only would he have to defeat Gilgamesh in combat to pass, but two other combatants at the same time! While it seemed that Gilgamesh had not gathered his ideal teammates, Ben soon was introduced to Gilgamesh's former partner, the green, and perhaps perverted Endiku, and a large armored man who once was a friend of Master Myers and the other Enji founders before he backstabbed them! Ben was shocked to see his third opponent would be none other than Garland, the being who in fact created a two thousand year time loop before freeing Xiza from his celestial prison and tried to wipe out the world with the four elemental fiends, till his mad plot was foiled! However, now he is itching to take out his vengeance on the student of his former comrade!

Seeing how much Ben's odds are stacked caused Lacus to volunteer to fight with Ben! And after a few twisted arms, Gilgamesh expected, and the match was on! It did not take long for the brawl to boil in to an extreme one. Gilgamesh had a firsthand impression on how Ben's powers have grown, and responded by transforming in to his true many armed form! And Garland showed he was no slouch either, and pushed Ben on his toes even when he entered his Bankai state! Fighting two deadly opponents at once was too much for even Ben to fight alone, but luckily he was not alone!

After Lacus quickly put Endiku in his place she helped Ben out, and while it was a tense battle full of various magical attacks and elite sword skills, in the end Ben and Lacus showed their combined power was truly a force to be dealt with when they defeated both Garland and Gilgamesh at the same time with a combined energy beam for a explosive finish! At last Ben was handed the last Crystal Shard, and the celestial blade was complete! However even with this Ben's full power was not yet reached, for Gilgamesh informed Ben that there was one more final test he would need to pass to live up to his destiny of the hero chosen to save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness. However even he did not know what or where it was, and all he could do was push Ben and Lacus in the right direction to their original target, the location of Doctor Wily's lair! In fact it was more than a push, when the pair warped out of the temple they found in the distance the trademark Skull Castle of the evil genus starting at them! With that making the second piece of good news for the day, the third piece came soon after when they saw their friends coming for them! X, James, Cloud and the others had to fight through many more robotic minions of the doctor, including the powerful combo robots Devastator and Ruination!

However no matter how larger and tough the enemies was it was not going to keep are hero's from getting their job done! It looks like with all the distractions out of the way the time is now to stop Wily from forcing Zero to convert with Omega in to his "perfect form", and unleash his vengeance on the cosmos! Can they fight through the army of robots Wily has waiting for them?

Guess we will have to find out! The wheels of fate are in motion, so now it's time to see if when it stops if it will be on the good guys favor! Ready? Go!

* * *

Ah, but before we see how Ben's mission is going to go, first we are taking a quick fallow up on someone he just said good bye to, and by that I mean Gilgamesh! Yes, while before when the grey skinned swordsmen was down with watching over Ben's trails he just returned to the limbo border between heaven and hell. However, this time since Ben past the final trial he is making a special report!

Are view now turns to Gilgamesh, who seems to has warped in to a tranquil looking area in a white snowy plain. Green strands of energy are linking together to create pillars of light. This place in fact closely resembles the sanctum of order from Final Fantasy Dissida were Cosmos resided! Gilgamesh has been here once before and says,"

Ah, it's been a while since I been here. Since I was, recruited haha. Does this mean that they decided what to do with me? Sigh, after all the waiting and this beating I hope they don't short change me! Oh?

" A new voice appears out of thin air before Gilgamesh chuckles and says,

" Why do you doubt are agreement Gilgamesh? Think the word of an archangel is untrue?

"With this a pillar of light appears out of the fountain in front of Gilgamesh, before an eight winged angel appears. But it's not just any angel, its Gabriel Celestial, the same being who fought with Seyia and the others against the Zannacross Empire all those years ago!

Gilgamesh gulps as he says,

" Of course not! Er, it's just that after my long carrier, I have learned that enticing promises make ideal lures.

"Gabriel just looks amused as he says,

" True, but in my even longer carrier I have come to learn that one must eventually be true to his word or he is nothing but an illusion. Ah, I was told you had just gotten back from giving Ben Auro the last crystal shard of the Star Sword after being defeated with Garland and Endiku. But, I did not expect you to come back so beaten down. After all the time you spent training your defeat seemed utter, and one sided."

Gilgamesh looks annoyed as he says,"

Well, er, his friend Lacus Raystar helped him out, but, I kind of walked in to that one. Still, his skills have improved in such a time that I did not think possible. He is now even better then Bartz and most of the other Enji Knights! Haha, Garland was quite furious that he lost. It took a lot to drag him back to hell hahah.

"Gabriel looks firm as he says," I see, that seems to fit his personally. Well, it's all to be expected to be honest. With such a late start, if he has not gotten this powerful then the situation would be that much direr. Still, I am glad that Ben has completed the Star Sword, now I can oversee the final phase of his test. You have done admirably Gilgamesh.

" Gilgamesh then looks anxious as he says," So, does this mean, I don't have to spend the rest of my days in hell now?"

Gabriel just looks up in to the sky as he says,"

Patience Gilgamesh, even the work of angels is not instantly. However, as soon as Yama gets the notification from Cosmos I assure you that we did not use you as Ex-death did."

Gilgamesh takes a deep breath as he says,

" Whew, that's a relief. Er, where is Miss Cosmos? I would like to at some point express my gratitude for her mercy in person. Don't worry; I swear I will be on my best behavior!"

Gabriel looks at him seriously as he says,"

I trust your word but please understand, these days Cosmos does not have many audiences, she has a lot to attend to lately."

Gilgamesh laughs nervously as he says

," Aye that be true. I guess with a war covering the entire living universe she does have a lot to watch over. Damn those Zannacross fiends, they have no honor, and just can't take a hint that evil is always going to lose in the end "

Gabriel then says," Sadly they refuse to abide by that notion, and are determined to break the chain of fate to insure darkness rules all forever! Since the demon lord Xiza Belphgos was killed by Ben and his cousin Max Bruder the Zannacross Empire has become even more furious. In fact, it would seem your former master Ex-death and many other extremely deadly beings of the dark side were revived in order to speed up the destruction and try and unseal there dark master!

" Gilgamesh is shocked as he says," What? They can just do that like that? I thought he was sealed?"

The Archangel just closes his eyes as he says," Yes, but even so, his powers still can transcend the rules of time and space. After all, he is still the original master of hell. His will is so great, that a little of his power is able to seep out of his Trans dimensional prison. However, if he is able to be free, all existence will be at risk. It's clear that we are coming close to the end game.

"Gilgamesh then says,"

Good thing Ben is ready for the task. Sure there were a few bumps on the road but it seems he is truly ready to embrace his fate as the chosen one. "

His responds is," I hope for the fate of the entire universe that is the case.

_Kamina Shishio, _Siegfried Schtauffen, _Serenity Van Houten and the original chosen hero Seyia Leingod_ ,

their combined power was the greatest force of light the history of the universe as ever known. And ever there power could barley be enough to stop the plans of Chaos Zannacross Necron and seal him away! Ben Auro, if he and the Enji Knights wish to truly bring lasting peace to their realm, they must find a way to end the god of darkness's threat once and for all!

"Gilgamesh then says," I may not have had the chance to meet the original hero's, but I believe in Ben Auro."

Gabriel just sighs as he says,"

I want to believe in him to. But, I don't want to put all of my faith till I am sure. I suppose I will believe he can do what no one has been able to do, if he can unlock the true power of the chosen hero, and harness and awaken the power, of the Divine Nova. Till then I hope things do not escalate too badly, otherwise we will have to intervene sooner then we hoped. However, I will take your word Gilgamesh, and believe in the power of the mortal will for now. Cosmos has always believed in them having the strength to resolve their own problems. And besides a few worse case disasters, I must admit they can still even shock me with some of their actions, both good and bad. In the end, I suppose this war will be decided by mortals showing the true side of their hearts once and for all. "

With this the archangel goes to show Gilgamesh what he needs to do to get out of hell for good, but with this we no longer have are return are view back to Ben and co!

* * *

We come back just where the last chapter left off, with Ben and Lacus being pleasantly surprised to see that their friends have found them ! At the moment Ben and Lacus see the others running up to them as Ben waves and says," Hey guys! Sorry to worry you. Those pit falls can be a dozy.

"Geno-Wyrmmon just chuckles as he says," Ah, while I was worried, then I remembered that it takes a lot more than a simple drop to take down the boss!

"Lacus them smiles and says,"

We are not Enji Knights for nothing I guess. Still, it's not the way I planned on traveling."

Shing looks embarrassed as he says,"

Er, I want to apolize for attacking so recklessly. I guess I went a little overboard.

"Ben just chuckles and says,

" Don't worry about it, I know what it's like trying to prove yourself to others. And in any case it turned out to are benefit. Because it did make for a fast short cut to where we needed to be."

James looks at the palace of the Seven Stars and looks impressed as he says,"

Stumbled in to the bad guy's lair eh? That is quite the luck."

Ben laughs as he says," Ah, not quite James, even better luck though. Because, this may not be were Doctor Wily is hiding out, but it did have something rather important. Something like the final crystal shard for the Star Sword!"

With Ben shows everyone is newly completed holy blade and as Cloud sees this he smirks and says,"

So, after all this time you at last completed the Star Sword eh? Heh, well if you were already good enough to beat Zack for your last trial I assumed after all of your progress who ever your final opponents were it would not pose a problem to you."

Ben looks slightly touched as he says,

" Thanks for the vote of confidence Cloud Sensei. Still, Gilgamesh put out all the stops. Not only was his true power greater than I expected, but I had to fight two other guys. Well, one other guy, lucky for me Lacus was a great help. I am not sure I could have made it without her help.

" Lacus just blushes a little as she straightens her hair a little and says,

" Oh I don't know about that, I am sure you had a little more in you with your Kaio Ken. Still, I am glad I was able to help you, because now we have even more firepower to shut down Wily!

" X then clears his throat and says,"

Ah, about that. I am glad you have completed the Star Sword Ben, but, even this is causing us to lose precious seconds to save Zero and Axl! As we fought all of his henchmen like Devastator and Ruination to get here, Wily is likely close to unleashing his plan by now! "

Ben looks confident and says,"

No need to panic X, as luck would have it I think we are close to that to are goal! At least I think so, either that or the place over there was a very old dwarf hideout.

"As Ben points to the left X at once moves out and the Enji fallow him. Moments later X stops as he and the others see what Ben and Lacus saw moments ago, the giant heavily armed skull castle! Ben's digimon partner sees this and whistles before he says, " Oh yah, that just screams evil, heavily armed evil!

" James looks around the structure of the base and fixes his glasses before he says,

" Well, I think it would be fair to say we found what we are looking for. Now the real fun can begin. Sigh, Wily seems to have planned this day very carefully, if it was this "fun" just to get here, getting in, and then getting in to Wily ."

Cyan takes out his sword and says,

" I suppose it would be poor judgment to assume we can't just knock hard on the old coots door and ask him to come out to greet us so we can settle are differences like gentlemen? "

X just charges his buster as he says,"

A old schemer who has spent centuries planning to destroy everyone in his way most likely does not think of doing things like that. There is no point or time trying to be subtle now. We will just have to force are way in! Hang on guys, I am coming! "

With this X has his black ninja like Shadow armor form around him as he quickly dashes down the steep rocky path to Wily's lair. As everyone sees X move as fast as he can Cless 's partner Chester looks impressed as he says,'

We have been with the Maverick Hunters on many missions, however I never have seen X look so in a hurry before."

Cloud then says," Neither have I, he clearly is letting his emotions drive his judgment."

Ben just nods as he says,"

Who ever said robots could not display true emotions was clearly being shortsighted. I am not surprised though, X Zero and Axl have been fighting together for more than a century. And after all they had been through now the person who was behind most of their troubles in the first place has reappeared to try and take away everything X has fought for. Zero and Axl are my friends to, and I want to make sure they are saved as well. I can understand why X is so stressed, if someone tried to turn the person closest to me against me I would do everything I could to stop him or her to.

"As he glances at Lacus she winks and says,"

Well, in that case lets go catch up before X winds up getting trapped in Wily 's castle alone!" Cloud nods and says," Get ready everyone, it's only going to intensify here. All right, the real part of the mission begins now so let's move out!"

With that everyone nods and fallows X down the path. Luckily X had enough common sense to wait for are hero's at the bottom of the path, and after a minute or so they catch up with X just as he is glaring at the front entrance. As Ben walks to alongside X he just says,

" So X, with all of Sigma 's bases you figure out the best method of approach?"

X just shakes his head and says,

" Normally they just roll out the carpet for us, as if they are daring us to think we can stop them. However, this time it looks like it's not going to be that easy. In fact, the energy readings from the defense barrier around this structure show that Wily does not want visitors."

Shing just grins as he says,"

Maybe this old coot is so worked up completing his master plan that he has not even noticed us! Hah, I bet that it will take stabbing him through to get him to notice that we are, huh? Er, uh oh.

" Just as Shing says that everyone hears several mechanical like moving sounds, before to their dread not only do they see many, many kinds of gun turrets and missile launchers appear out of the castle and also out of the rocky terrain around them! As everyone sees dozens of targeting lasers appear on their foreheads an angry Kohak turns to her teammate and says,

" You just had to ask for it didn't you Shing? I bet he is watching us this very moment!"

Ben just looks serious as his magical aura flares up and he says,"

If that's so, then he is about to get a much closer look of us! Move fast!"

With this are hero's see from nearly all sides the many castle defenses open fire, and they move fast to avoid being blasted! Ben and the others keep on their toes to avoid being bombarded, and X James and a few of the others try to strike back as they dodge. However, while the good guys are able to succeed in blowing up a few auto guns, there is just too many of them surrounding them! As the sturdy Ultimate level digimon gets blasts in the tail with a plasma blast he growls and says,"

This is ridiculous! We are sitting ducks playing extreme hot potato out here! In that case, I think ill open the door!

"With that the ion engines on his back go off as he charges at full speed at the front doors as he says," Time to give this door my password! Striking Crusher Claw!"

With this Ben's pal goes to smash the doors down, only for the red energy barrier defending the castle to form and block the attack! The Digimon just grunts as he presses against the barrier and says," Arg, no lousy energy shield is going to keep us out!" With this Ben sees this he then zigzags past a few attacks, slices a missile in half before defecting a few laser blasts and powering up as he says,"

He is right, no matter how strong this barrier is it's not enough to stop us! Shinning Flare Slash!

" With this Ben puts his energy in to his blade and slashes the barrier to assist his comrade , and the others get the same idea as Cloud then strikes the barrier with his Cimhazzred limit break, and X also strikes with his Shadow Armor's Giga attack by unleashing two powerful energy crescents from his hands!

This combined assault is enough to overpower the castles barrier, and as it shatters and the large front doors come crashing down as well Lacus sees this as she is protecting a few of her fellow Enji with a combined energy barrier set up by her and Mint she smiles and says,

" All right, way to go guys! Come on, let's hurry in before even more defense systems start up!"

Ben nods and says," Sounds like a plan, care to take the lead Geno-Wyrmmon? Just, watch your step.

" His partner roars in responds as he says," Sure thing boss! Ill plow through any traps this psycho thinks can stop us! Here we go!"

With this he charges in to the castle, and Ben and the others fallow suit. As they do X thinks to himself,

"Zero, Axl, just a little longer, just hang on a little more! "

As everyone enters the Skull Castle they expect that Wily all ready is aware, and well, they are right!

* * *

With this we now turn are views to the master of all of this mischief! And that leads us to the main lab of the large skull castle, because Wily is so determined to finish his upgrades on Omega that he is working as he sees the good guys enter his hideout! As the Wily castle music nearly plays in the back ground seeing them enter however does not seem to bother him, in fact he looks amused as he types away and says,"

Ah, so they have come have they? Hahah, looks like they are determined if they broken in all ready. But this is ideal, now I'll have a genuine test run for my perfect creation! Yes, Ben Auro, Megaman X, think you can stop this momentous event? HA, your all nothing compared to the soon to be perfect form of the god of destruction! Hahaha, yes, it's so soon I can taste it! All that remains is to finalize the Y data, and use it to delete all errors! Ah, I did not expect Zero's core processor to have gone through such changes.

Was it because of the evolution of the virus, the meddling of the Maverick Hunters and the Lylat Kingdom? Or was it because of Zero's own will? Bah, no matter what is the case, it will matter little soon! Zero, I suppose I am at fault for your defiance. While I made sure you were not to turn out like Bass, I also put all of your priorities on destruction. So much so that it override your obedience systems! But no matter, at last that is all at the past! X thinks he can reach out to his friends does he? Ah, I will take great pleasure seeing Doctor Light's ultimate creation be blasted to fragmented parts by the person he foolishly trusted the most! Hahaha, now if my servants can just keep them at bay a little longer then it will be ideal. Ah, looks like it's time to see if a certain hotheaded minion is ready to do his role! "

He then presses a button and a monitor to his left then switches to a close up view of Bass. The robot is annoyed to see the mug of his long loathed master before he turns to look at Wily in the eye and says,

" Yes, what do you want?"

Wily just chuckles as he says,"

Nothing, just making sure your aware X and the Enji have entered the base and that you are ready.

" Bass just laughs and looks excited as Wily sees Treble next to him howl before Bass says,"

Oh I have been ready for a hundred years old man! I am just waiting for the right moment to make my move!"

Wily sighs as he says," Remember, you're just to delay them till Omega is completed. Despite what you think even at your maximum you have no chance defeating Ben X and the rest of the Enji all at once. At best I hope you can kill one or two of the lesser Enji and wound them so that Zero can finish them off."

Bass gets very annoyed at this and punches a whole in the floor with his fist as he says,"

You underestimate me for the last time Wily! With my improvements I am going to finish them all off before your done! I showed in the past that your replacements for me were unneeded, and I about to do it again when I bring you X's head! I always was, and always will be the strongest robot in all of the universe!

"With that the screen flickers off and Wily see Omega stir before he roars. Wily then chuckles as he says,

" I see your irritating at his arrogance as much as me. Its true Bass surpassed what I expected of him a few times, but he still fails to grasp, or admit he is put a cog in my plan. In the end, he will have to realize he has no choice but to expect his true place, one way or the other! Ah, but for now I suppose this will be a good additional survey, at just how far delusional pride can affect the outcome of a battle! Hahah, yes, all of these foolish simpletons are fighting on a belief that they can change their fates. But I am going to enjoy watching their dreams come crashing down as I have the ultimate power exterminate them! Hahaha, in the end the one who wins is the one who has the best plan. And now it's time for everyone to see that its Doctor Wily that has the ultimate plan! Hahahaha!!

" With this Wily goes back to programming away to insure his success, and we now turn back to are hero's tying to stop him from doing that!

* * *

Ben X and the others go through the first two floors of the Skull Castle at full speed, er, almost. It seems Wily had lots of time on his hands over the years and he used that time to reinforce his home away from home with traps all over so as much as the good guys are in a hurry they have to watch their step to avoid being impaled , fried, smashed and more! The place is so uninviting for guests it makes Gate's lab from Megaman X6 look inviting, and anyone who played that game knows well how insane that could be! And to top it off Wily makes sure everyone sees his specialty is robots, because every inch of the lair is packed with robots ranging from Wily's usual like upgraded Mets and Sniper Joe's, to machines X has dealt with in the past like the giant spider robot, that freaky plasma eye thing that was the first fortress boss in X6 and many packs of the Velgauder hounds that X fought when he faced off with Sigma for the first time.

And if that was not enough to be there is still many other foes to be dealt with like many copies of the various Zeon battle droids like the Zaku to even various other machines like the ones used by Shinra and even the anti Enji robots under the command of the Titans and the Vector company! However no matter what comes in to the hero's way they all quickly become scrap metal! After making it up the third floor, and having trouble across a tricky pit composed of invisible blocks, before Ben nearly falls in to the spiky Mortal Kombat type pit below and gets fed up and just fly's over it! As Geno Wyrmmon helps the non flying capable members over the pit as the team goes up another floor Ben sighs and says," Man, it would be a lot easier if we just blasted are way to the top. I mean, there is no real point going the straight path."

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Remember Ben the easy way is not always the best way. If we just blast are way through we could damage the power systems here, and cause a nasty unwanted chain reaction. Remember, we are not very far from the planets core. If we don't tread carefully we could either A, blast this hole place in to it, and maybe fry are self's. Or B, destroy Zero or make it impossible for him to be rescued.

"X nods as he says,"

Yes, we have to deal with this delicately, but also swiftly. If only there was a way to bypass theses sideshows!"

James sighs as he says,"

I have been trying to see if I could hack in to this buildings mainframe network, to no avail. As evil and as deranged as Wily is, the man knows his technology."

Ben just remains calm as he slashes another door down before he says,"

Maybe so, but it's clear even after his extended life he has no idea what power comes from desiring to protect others. I guess we will have to show him that right guys? Come on, there can only be so many floors. We just have to keep moving!"

X nods as he says,"

That's the sprit Ben. Come on, let's keep up the pace!

"With this everyone sees a new thick steel wall rise up to block their progress but X just instantly fires off another full powered buster shot to quickly get that out of the way! Are heroes then enter what seems to be a giant chamber, which is lined up with what seems to be a combination of monitors and pod like capsules with hatches!

Geno-Wyrmmon, after making the entrance fit his size he looks around and says," Hey, compared to the last few rooms this does not seem so bad! At least there are no spikes, hopefully.

" Lacus just looks wary as she says," That could mean there is something even more devious though. Be ready.

" X then looks around, and besides the neon lights emitting from odd corners of the room he sees no other movement before he says,

" There does not appear to be any doors, or any other kind of transport. This room looks like a dead end. Did we take a wrong turn?"

James looks around as he says,

" I highly doubt it, there appeared to be only a single path this far. And, as convoluted and rigged as the place has been far, he does in fact live here at least part of the time so he has to have a way to where he actually does his important business. It seems he is using this room for different research. "

Ben sighs before he looks around and sees what appears to be stuff that resembles the Materia Cloud and his friends use to empower their skills with as he says,"

Of course there is always the possibility that he has a secret way to progress through his lair that we could have totally over looked since only he knows what it's like. Sigh, villains and there tricks. I don't know why he seems to be researching magical and summon sprit related stuff but it can only mean more trouble. "

X just goes to the end of the room and says,

" No amount of tricks is going to let Wily prevail, no matter what! I will not expect, letting Zero be lost, that all there is to it! Huh, what the? Zero?

" He then sees a monitor flash, before the holographic image of his friend appears out of the back monitor of the room! At once X runs over and says,"

Zero! So this is where he was, huh?

" He is shocked that he runs right through him before the others come over and Cloud says,

" Just a projection. Wily must feel so confident that he can win that he is taunting at us."

X gets ticked off and says,"

Damn you Wily, you're going to pay for thinking you can get away with toying with us! Huh?"

X and everyone are shocked to see the eyes of the apparently unconscious Zero open, before a sinister grin forms on his face!

Zero then says,

" The only one that is playing around is you X! If you were not playing games you would have realized long ago that you were always fighting for a lost cause! I have awakened from my false self, and no longer need to be rescued! The only thing I need to do is rid you eye sores from my sight! "

Ben looks irritated as he says,"

The real Zero would never say that, who are you?

" Everyone then sees the image of Zero take a dark purple color, and he now looks like Nightmare Zero, the ghastly phantoms of X's comrade that were created when the Eurasia space colony crashed in to the planet! The Zero phantom then ascends in to the air as he laughs and says,

" None of you understand how worthless your struggles are! Its destiny for Master Wily to take control! So stop struggling and get with the program!"

With this Ben has the Star Sword shine as he jumps at the phantom and says," You expect us to believe your Zero when your impersonation is so lame? Get real!

"With that he swiftly slashes the fake Zero in half, but to his annoyance that just causes it to turn in to purple dust, before it becomes two fake Zeros! They both laugh before they split up even more and to everyone's horror it's only a matter of moments before the room is full of Zero phantoms! As they all laugh one of them says,

" Now it's time you guys see what the real power of the god of destruction is! Then we will see how much you desire to get back your false Zero!" With that they all descend in to the various pods and Cloud says," Brace yourselves!"

Soon a purple flash lights up the area, and when it fades everyone sees that all of the pods like capsules are beginning to glow! X then grits his teeth as he says,"

Now I know why that equipment looks familiar! It's the same kind of machines that Sigma used whenever I and the others would be close to his location, the kind of machine where clones of the recent mavericks we had recently defeated would revive and attack!

" Lacus gasps as she says,

" Do you think, that Wily has the same kind of use for them?"

Everyone then sees the hatches on the pods glow, before more flashes appear and Ben says,"

I think with everything he has been behind Lacus, it would not be that off to assume so. Oh brother." Sure enough everyone sees a blizzard appear out of thin air, before a snide sniveling laugh caws like a bird before one of the figures in the pods slides out to face are heroes! Ben sees it looks like a robotic penguin, and sure enough its one of the first mavericks that X terminated, Chill Penguin! X sees this and says,"

What, Chill Penguin? Wily has backup data even on you? " His responds is another laugh from his foe before he hears,"

Of course X! After all, Master Wily knows all about all robots! Soon with the power of Perfect Zero all machines in the cosmos will be his to command!

" James responds to this with,"

He plans to take control of all robots? Impossible. Huh?"

All of a sudden he senses someone coming for him, and turns to the left before he sees the pile of scrap that is in fact Junk Man ready to smash him from above as he says,

" Hahahah, nothing is impossible for the greatest genius of all time!"

James flash steps out of the way and fires an energy arrow at his attacker, only to see it get neutralized by the robots powered up junk shield! However the Wily bot's defenses are not enough to protect him from being smashed by a sneak attack from Geno-Wyrmmon 's tail as the digimon says,"

If he is such a genius then why is he such a selfish jerk? I don't care how smart he is, he is not smart enough to stop us! Huh, ah!"

All of a sudden he feels a bunch of sharp pains in his back before he realizes the large Maverick the massive panda like Bamboo Pandemonium has tackled him from behind! As he sinks his claws in to the large dragon he says,"

It's pointless, no matter how hard you fight you cannot stand in the way of ultimate power! Die!"

He then unleashes a barrage of missiles from his back with the intent to blast Geno-Wyrmmon , only for Cloud to appear in a flash to slash those missiles, and then charge at him as he says,"

Even if it is pointless to fight, we fight anyway, because a pointless fight is better than rolling over and inviting defeat! " With this he swiftly slashes the panda foe in half, but as he explodes and Geno-Wyrmmon nods in gratitude they see many more eyes with evil intentions starting at them all over as a human sized yellow foe and his red and grey larger partner walk forward. They were formally the top minions of one of Sigma's pawns Doctor Doppler; they are the rebuilt Bit and Byte!

Byte just cracks his knuckles as he says,

" Face it X, you and your Enji buddies are outnumbered here. Not even your combined resolve can stop the mark of history from being made!" With this his fist rotates as he dashes to attack as Bit takes out his beam saber and goes to strike as well! However Ben flash steps in front of them and blocks both of their attacks with his Star Sword as he says," Causing mass galactic devastation is not history, it's just madness! Your kind will never understand, but that just means you can't be allowed to go on any longer!"

With this his energy explodes and blasts both of them in to the air, and X and the others fallow up by all firing attacks at once to blow up the two!

However as they fall on the ground as scarp more step forward to continues there fight! One of them is a large being cloaked in black armor and has a cape covering his body and a yellow visor covering his eyes. He is in fact Commander Epsilon, the leader of the hostile takeover of the Giga City island with his rebel forces! He then says,"

Only people in the future will decide who in history was truly acting on the side of justice!

"X then says," No, Wily even revived Epsilon as his servant! Damn it, there is no way we will by that he is acting on the side of justice! "

The misguided rebel commander has his eyes glow purple as he grasps his hand and energy comes out of it before he says,"

Obstacles to the new world order will not be tolerated! You trespassers have crawled far enough, you will get no closer to Lord Wily!" With this he waves his hand, and a man with long blue hair and a mask on his face, the former top henchmen to Epsilon Scarface, along with the lesser minion Shadow,( Which is not to be confused with either Sonics' friend and rival Shadow the Hedgehog or the silent ninja shadow that is a friend of Terra and Cyan,) take out there weapons and charge at Ben at once!

As Ben blocks the Darth Maul like dual edged energy sword that Scare Face welds he then jumps back to avoid being impaled by Shadow. However, he is caught off guard as Shadow fires a blast from his shoulder cannon and his hit back!

While the attack blasts him to the ground it only hurts him slightly. Still, as he sees many more robots surround and attack his friends he knows the situation is not good. And when he sees Lacus dodge the attack of the frantic Flame Hyena and kicks him in to Chill Penguin only to get zapped in the back by a triple lighting blast from the jellyfish like Giga-Bolt Man of War, The large mouthed Volt Catfish and the sneaky Volt Kraken gets him mad as he says,"

Damn it, this is no good. There is just too many of them to fight effectively. But, there is no way I will let it end here to a bunch of mind controlled pawns! We will get to you Wily, hear me?

Maybe this will show you how determined we are to stop you, Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben's power explodes as he fires off his best energy wave, and shows off his improvements from getting the final crystal shard of the Star Sword because even in his normal state the energy beam just blasts through whatever robot is in its path! And Ben makes sure his attack does as much possible as possible as he controls it to plow the blast through some of the robots trying to pile on his friends, and after giving Lacus some breathing room he then guides the blasts path in to Epsilon! The powerful foe sees it coming and tries to catch the blast, but he is in for a shock as the blast vaporizes his cape, shatters his visor, and pushes him all the way to the back of the chamber!

However Epsilon, even as a mine controlled replica corpse of him shows off why he was so feared in the time of Sigma's lulls in his attacks as he uses all of his power to redirect the blast off him and in to the wall to the left of him! The blast blows through the wall and shakes the entire castle, and even thought Epsilon avoided being destroyed he clutches his chest in pain as he falls to his knees and he says,

" You are powerful, Enji Knight. But no power can stop destiny!

" Ben sighs and says,"

Just watch us! Even brain washed servants must know when they are asking for trouble. So, are you going to lead us to Wily or do we have to go on with the hard way?"

James then sighs and says," It's no use Ben; they will likely blow themselves up before they point in the right direction. Huh? Although, maybe they can lead us anyway."

James then looks closely as the new hole in the room makes things obvious to him as he sees the flow of energy conducts in the room before X sees this and says,"

What is it James?" James then presses a button on his palm computer as he says," I think we got a lead to Wily. I noticed the flow of energy is going up that hole in the wall. The readings are showing enough power to power an entire space colony.

" Lacus looks shocked as she says," That much power, the only thing I can think of is that must be were Wily and Omega are!" Cloud nods and says," I was thinking the same thing. Well, I think we know where to move now. And as a bonus since it's off the beaten path we won't have to deal with as many defense systems, hopefully. "

X nods and says," All right, in that case are business is done here, come on everyone. Huh?"

He sees many more mavericks, including the damaged but still functioning Epsilon, Vilolen of the X-hunters, Frost Walrus and more get in the way of the hole in the wall as Epsilon says,

" You're not going any ware X! Expect your defeat!"

X just has his Ultimate Armor power up before he charges at them and says,

" Not yet, get out of the way!

" With this the large Violen hurls the mace attached to his back at his ultimate foe, but X shows he is in no mood and at once activates his Nova-Crush attack, blazing through the mace, Violen, Epsilon and many others! Seeing X instantly blast the head off the would be surprise attacked Blast Hornet Geno-Wyrmmon whistles as he says,"

Man, X is not playing around! Looks like Wily should be a little more nervous about getting X mad!"

Ben laughs as he says,"

Haha, that's nothing to getting all of us mad. Come on, let's hurry before another wall lined with guns or servants appears or something. "

With this his friends nod and they burst towards the opening, only for several more robots to charge at them! As the one in the middle, a large broad sword welding Maverick named Zain gets in to a battle pose he says,

" Where do you trespassers think you're going? This battle is not over! Huh, hey!"

He hears footsteps and sees a sword coming for him, and moves his blade before Cyan slices his head off! The mustached warrior presses his sword down as he says,"

That is right chap, so let us get on with it!" Ben sees Cless, Shing and their teammates attack the foes as Cyan says,"

What are you waiting for? We will handle theses subordinate, go on with X! "

Cless nods as he says,"

He is right, someone as to keep the henchmen busy. Don't worry, we will be fine. It will take more than reused pawns to stop us, just go!"

Lacus nods and says,

" All right, just be careful everyone." With that she Ben and the others move out and fallow X through the corridor. Trying to stick with James's plan of fallowing the energy, even as they hear explosions break out below! It's clear that they are off the beaten path, since there trail leads them straight up! However, this is no problem for the bunch of talented hero's as X can simply climb walls anyway and the Enji and Geno-Wyrmmon just fly up behind him, even if Geno Wyrmmon has to squeeze through. After a few minutes it seems the crew gets somewhere when the glowing energy conduct leads them to a metal grating. As everyone stops X says

," Well, looks like this is it. Ready everyone?" Ben grins as he says," Of course, time to shut down some century long plans.

" With this he and Cloud slash through the grating in a flash, and everyone jumps down. Expecting to be ambushed by more robots, only to find the room is eerily quiet and dark. Realizing that Wily and Omega do not appear to be in this chamber James sees the energy they were trailing go to a round desk like platform as he says,"

Did I guess wrong? But, what else could so much energy go to? Oh?

" He sees that the energy seems to go in to a round oval like machine in the center before it splits off and goes up the wall behind it X narrows his eyes as he says,"

You were not that off James, the energy goes here, it just splits in to different areas as it goes forward.

"Ben sighs as he says,"

Well, at least we did not waste any more time then. Ah, and it would seem that at least we get a bit of a respite here. I guess Wily did not expect us to come through here. Not only is it unguarded, it looks like Wily in fact uses this room for personal reasons."

As Geno Wyrmmon at last gets all the way in to the room, by causing the entire wall to come crashing down, he looks around and says,"

Yah, maybe this is where he eats or sleeps? Hey, is that a door? Oh man, if he is so smart why can't he make doors for all kinds of species?

"Ben chuckles as he shrugs playfully and says,"

Who knows, theses evil guys tend to design things, robots, master plans and doors with only them in mind. However, just get through a few more of them and you get to give your complaints in person. Well, even if the lights are off at least this room has a door. I would like to wait for Cless and the others, but we have to keep moving. Wily might not have expected us to come here but being the guy he is it won't take him long before he has the walls cave in or something. Huh, what is it Cloud Sensei?

"Cloud keeps his hand on his sword as he nods to the left and says

," I think he may have all ready noticed, because something small to the left seems to be trying to avoid are attention." Ben narrows his eyes as he turns to were his squad captain is pointing and says,"

Is that so? Well, if this sneaky fellow thinks he get the drop on us, maybe we should enlighten him on how well that works. Care to do the honors Lacus?

" Even in the barley lighted room Ben can see his friend wink as she says,"

I'll be happy to."

With this she takes out her Oath Keeper sword and uses her magic to have the white and blue blade light up the entire room! With this everyone sees what Cloud just barely made out know quite clearly is what appears to be a metal like storage create, with a bunch of small feet slowly moving in the direction of the door. Realizing they have been spotted they move faster, but in a flash the Enji surround the box, and X charges his buster, James aims his energy bow and the others ready there blades as Ben goes for the box and says,

" Well, you must be pretty confident small fries if you thought you could get away with this. But, small or not we are not going to let any one trip us up on are path so get ready to, huh?"

He in a flash kicks the create in to the wall and gets ready to attack. But, as he is about to he is shocked, because what he sees is not more armed to the teeth war machines ready to pounce, but three small yellow Serv-bots! Ben and the others do not get the reaction they were expecting as the Serv-bots scream in terror and run away, only to in there panic bump in to each other! The one in the middle then cries and says,

" Please don't hurt us! I did not see the last part of the movie yet!

" As they all cry Ben has a anime sweet drop roll down as he says," Um,, ok, not what I was expecting to say the least. Still, why were you sneaking up on us?"

The left Serv-bot says,"

We were not, honesty! We were just suppose to clean this room before supper when we heard noises! Please don't delete us mister Enji! We are not fighters, I tried once to sneak attack Bass and I broke my hand just punching him!" X just eyes them with suspicion as he says,"

I don't get it, Wily must be running out of servants to throw at us if he is resorting to this.

" James just moves his glasses up as he says,"

Unless these guys are telling the truth. So, just what are you guys again?"

The middle Serv-bot jumps up and says,"

We are master Wily 's Serv-bots! He created the forty of us to help him keep this place clean and tidy when the master is not here. We all have unique things to do, I make the masters dinner?"

Geno-Wyrmmon just leans down and sniffs them as he says,"

Is this a joke? Because I am not buying it!"

James looks amused as he says,"

It's not entirely implausible. Even someone like Wily needs help keeping a place like this in order for so long and to take care of the menial work to let him focus. And besides, I can see him designing his robots for such tasks like this. After all, like this he does not have to worry about them double crossing him."

Ben just remains suspicions as he says,

" I don't know if these guys are really harmless. The small innocent ones always tend to be the types to transform in to insane nightmares when your backs are turned!

" X nods as he says,"

Ben's right, in my experience appearances can be deceiving. I say we take them out!"

As the three Serv Bots panic and one of them passes out Lacus giggles as she says," Easy boys. I know you all have been back stabbed a lot, but I don't think these little guys deserve to be blown up. "

She then leans down and looks compensate as she says,"

You guys won't hurt us right?"

The lead Serv-bot says,"

Well, master Wily did tell us to be on the lookout for a Megaman X and Enji Knights. But he also told us to get out of there way since we would likely just screw up. Beside, your too nice and pretty a lady to try and attack anyway!"

Lacus smiles as she says,"

Thank you! Don't worry, we don't kill when we don't have to. So, can you guys tell us were your master is? It's urgent we have a chant with him."

The second Serv-bot just inches back as he says,

" Sorry lady Enji, but are master is real script with who we are allowed to talk to. In fact, we are not allowed to really talk to anyone but him! And, I don't know where he went anyway. He came back a few hours ago and was just laughing madly saying his final victory is at last in his hands as he dragged new giant robot with him! I was going to ask him where he was going but then I remember I had to get the oven on! "

The other still standing one then says,"

But, didn't the master leave earlier saying that he was at last going to unleash his master plan and tell Cody and Teisel to make sure the main lab was ready? Ah! I am not suppose to talk, Bass used poor Oswald's head as a blitz ball when Master Wily found him making contact with the outside world! I am too young to die!

"Lacus just giggles and pats the robot on the head as he says,"

Don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

Ben just smiles and says,"

Well, this is, odd to say the least. But, she is right, we don't tend to drag others in are conflicts. In fact, we are just on our way out, but before we go, could you tell us where the main lab is? In fact where are we anyway?"

The middle Serve-Bot then looks at Ben and says,"

Oh I can give directions just fine!

"He then presses a button on the top of his lego like head and seems to cause the main lights in the chamber to activate. With the main lights on Ben sees that the oval object in the middle now seems to be a kind of hologram projector, with a couch on the other end! The band of hero's can also see many statues of what appears to be robots on platforms across the wide room. Ben looks around and says,"

So, what was this room again?

"His responds is,"

This is the masters all purpose relaxation room! This is where he watches the news, reads stuff, eats dinner, and looks at his statues! The statues are of his important robots that he wants engrained in to his memory! "

Ben looks around and sees stone copies of X, Axl and Zero, and notices X's head is missing as he says,

" I can see. Well, I guess even pure evil masterminds need there down time. And I guess this is a way for him to keep himself motivated as he plans his revenge and stuff. Still, it's odd. It's almost like, huh? What the?"

After passing a collection of robotic animals and a chunky looking robot with a screwdriver for a hand he stops as he glares at two statues of a pair of robots close together. As the others come over X says,"

What is it Ben, no offense but now is not the time for sightseeing. Huh, what the?

" X gazes at what Ben is looking at, and steps back in shock at what he sees! And what he sees is a robot that looks like it could be related to X! Thanks to it and the robot being the only ones made in color Ben sees this robot has the same blue color on its design as X. However, it looks smaller and less sophisticated then X. Ben then sees the robot to his side is a robot that looks nearly identical to the one besides him, expect for its color is red, it has a yellow scarf on its neck, a shield on its back, and a black visor covering its eyes. Ben then says,

" Who are these guys suppose to be? X, they look like they could be related to you! Long lost relatives?

" X just looks speechless as he looks closer to the one that looks like he is related to him as he says,"

I have no idea, I never seen these two people before in my life. But it's odd, somehow, they look, so familiar. "

James then cleans his glasses as he says,"

That's not entirely surprising, because if these two are who I think they are then I would be more shocked if you did not feel anything X. "

Cloud then turns to James and says,

" What do you mean James?"

James just looks at X before looking at the only two colored statues and says,"

Well, this is just a theory. But, I have seen these two robot statues before, in the history books. Not just that, but the lost archives. You see, I seen these two, as the two archetypes for all modern robots! Not just that, I remember that while most records of that time are vague, I think theses would be the robots that opposed Doctor Wily when he made his original campaign to take over this world! I think this is a statue of the _**original Megaman,**_ and his brother the first prototype of the Robot Masters, _**Protoman**_!

" This shocks everyone as Ben says,"

Are you serious? The original Megaman, and Proto Man? I remember reading some things in a few books about them in school, but, all details about them were vague at best. Didn't all records about what happen to them get lost?

" James shrugs and says,"

More like the details about what happened to them were never found out in the first place. Remember, after a while Doctor Light just vanished from sight, and it was a great deal later till Doctor Cain found you X. However, if you recall Wily's rant filled some of the gaps when he first appeared a while earlier. Something about Zero massacring them all out or something?

"X looks and what might be a statue of his brothers as he says,"

I, don't know. I encountered Doctor Light many times in the past, or at least his recordings. But, he never really went in to the details on why I was created in the first place, or why he never could meet me in person. All he would say is a brief message of his hopes for me and give me some armor. Still, I wish I could know the whole story. Hey you guys, just what are the purpose of these two statues anyway?"

As he looks back at the Serv-bots the one in charge responds with,"

Well, Master Wily once told me when I was polishing the blue ones helmet that I had to make sure not to tarnish it. He said theses two reminded him why he is striving to complete his plan. "Ben just scratches his head as he says,"

Leave it to evil masterminds to hold never ending grudges. Still, I don't know why he would recreate the models of those that caused him misery?

" Geno-Wyrmmon is about to say something when all of a sudden a new angry voice laughs madly before he it says,

" Why? Those junk bots may not be able to give you an answer. But I do! It's so, we remember what we hate so we never lose to them again!

" Everyone gets on guard as X says,"

No, that sounded like, Bass? Where did he, watch out!"

All of a sudden everyone hears an explosion as Ben sees a barrage of dark energy wheels ready to rain down on him and his friends! He at once jumps up along with Cloud and together they are able to slash in half or deflect the blasts and protect their comrades! A moment later Bass jumps down from the hole in the ceiling, and lands on the oval platform with Treble right beside him before he widens his eyes murderously and says," Slick moves there Enji, to bad for you it's your last! Well done sneaking past the path the old man set out for you. I expected you not to be here for another hour! But that's fine by me, because now I get to kill you all myself!" The Serve-Bots at once panic and run in to the corner of the room as X at once aims his buster at Bass and says,

" Bass! Where is Wily Zero and Axl!? Did you come because he wanted to show us this perfect form of Zero?"

Bass just looks irradiated as his purple pet robot wolf growls and says,"

Oh please, don't think me and the doc are linked by the hip! It's simple why I am here, because I am going to put you in your place once and for all Megaman X! I don't need Omega's help to finish what I started at the museum!

"Ben gets on guard as he says," Cocky are we? You seem to forget the tide was turning before Wily showed up!

"Bass just clutches his fist as he says,

" Don't make the mistake that I ran that battle because I was going to lose! I just ran because that Wily was acting like he knows everything again! But he does not know everything, he is just caught up in his one hundred year old research and theories! In fact he is so wound up, that he is blind to the fact that I am superior! Zero got a weak mind from you X! Maybe if he still was how he was at the start then I would admit he is worthy of being the ultimate fighting machine. But he proved he was weak when that Sigma took him out, and he became a wuss like you! HAhaha, I never was hesitant to destroy all that stood in my way, which makes me even more ideal for the title of most powerful being!

But NO! It's always Zero this, Zero that! Zero zero ZERO!!! Well, that's all going to change when I bring to Wily your severed heads!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says," You have a lot of issues you know that Bass? The fact that you're doing all of this to prove that your better than Zero just makes you look even more pathetic. "

X nods as he says,"

Zero was able to rebel against his labeled fate, and it seems that after all of this time your chained with your simple minded obsession of proving your superior to him. Give it up Bass, we don't have time for this."

Bass just glares at X as he says,"

Shut up you weakling! The fact that a pacifist like you is suppose to have unlimited potential makes me hurl! So you don't have time for dealing with me X? I'll make you have time when I blast you all full of holes! Come on Treble, this time we will win!"

With this his dog howls and once more they jump in the air and merge! As the combined Bass emerges his purple aura explodes and shakes the room as he laughs madly and says,

" HAHAHAAH!! Bring it on hero's! Time to prove once and for all, that I am the true most powerful robot, no, most powerful being in the entire universe!

"Ben just sighs as he says," Well, if you so badly want to resume were we left off, find by me! Bankai!"

With this Ben's sword shines before his power explodes and he is consumed with light. Moments later he is once more in his full powered state as he gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Bass, if you insist on making sure this is the end, then you're going to regret it. I gotten even stronger than before, so you're going to have your delusions come crashing down even faster! "

Bass just turns to Ben as he says,

" Oh please, I don't care if you are the " Chosen" your power could not have increased that fast. And even if it did, it would not matter because I got a little boost before I came here to! Now, time to die! "

With this his energy spikes and his hands turn in to busters as he fires in to the air and in mere seconds a storm of purple energy blasts comes down on the good guys! Ben and the others try to dodge them, but that was just the start as Bass has his wings glow, before more red energy blasts that come out of him, and X is starting to notice they are attacks that resemble the ones Lumine used in his final form! As Bass then unleashes a massive purple energy blast his way that he and Cloud have to dodge before it blasts through the wall behind them, and many others he says,

" This is not good, does he have all of the attacks of Lumine? Does that mean he had access to his attacks!?

" He then returns fire with a full powered charged shot from his Ultimate Armor buster, but Bass just smirks as he backhands that attack as he smirks and says,"

Ha, your half right and all wrong X! Wily did install me with all the combat data he had on both you and the Enji! And to top it off I did get a bit of a boost by absorbing some more energy, well, siphoning energy from Omega before I came here! All the more why you're screwed!!"

Geno Wyrmmon then charges at him as he roars and says," You can have all the data you can get, and your still going to lose! Striking Crusher Claw!"

With this the much larger digimon goes to crush Bass with his attack! But Bass just laughs as he gets hit, and does not even flinch before he turns to Geno-Wyrmmon and says,"

Well duh, that's why I am stronger then all of you morons combined to! Why don't you feel the difference!"

With this he in a flash drop kicks the metal dragon in the head and sends him hurling through the hole in the wall he made! At once he sees Ben and Cloud both charge at him with their swords to slash at him, but Bass just sidesteps them as he says,

" You warriors of light must feel rather down when you finally realize your fighting a battle that never ends! He then has another dark energy blade form in his palms before he strikes out at the duo. Ben forms a golden energy sword in his spare hand to parry the strike and goes on to attack as he says,"

I would say you're the one who is fighting a never ending battle, after all your obsess with being the strongest when you have no shot of that ever coming true!"

He then tries to break through Bass's attacks, but his last comment just makes Bass lash out even more ferociously as he says,"

Bah, like a human would ever be able to understand! Enough of this, you're not going to defeat me, EVER! Earth breaker!"

With this he fires a shot at point blank range at Ben that is quickly defected, but leaves Ben open for Bass to slam in to him with is glowing fist as he unleashes another powered up attack from his battle network counterpart as he punch's Ben in the chest hard before he hurls him to the ground and drags him out of the room before he reaches the next room and has energy blast out of his hand to consume Ben! As he sees the welder of the Star Sword go flying he laughs and says,

" When will you fools learn, you can't beat me! Huh?"

He then hears a noise and turns around to see X charging at him with his Nova Strike attack and just grins sadistically before he catches the nova strike attack with his bare hands! He then looks right at X and says,"

Poor X, fighting so hard to save his friends. Too bad you're never going to see them again! Even if you do get to where the old man is, it's too late! Axl is gone, and has fully been replaced by Omega. And as for Zero, it won't be long till Wily erases all of the defects he has.

"X then grunts as he puts more power in to his attack and says,

" I won't let allow that to happen!"

Bass just says," Allow it? Who said you have a choice in the matter? Hahahah, oh it's going to happen X, give it up!"

With this he head buts through X's attack and slams him so hard in to the ground he tears up the metal panels!

Bass laughs some more as he says," Face it X! You're a failure! You could never bring peace to the world, it's impossible ! Because deep down everyone wants to fight, and get to on top!

Bah, humans are too dumb to know what they want anyway! That's why Wily is going to take that option out of their hands and get rid of all the useless peons who do nothing but clog up space for those that matter! Ah, sounds good to me, most humans don't even deserve to exist anyway!

" As Ben and X both get on their feet Cloud and Lacus both charge at Bass as their swords glow before Cloud says,"

You sure are keen on looking down on others Bass. However, it's not like you're so far above the people you disgust Bass! You act like you're the best when all you are is a man who can't let go of a grudge. Finishing Touch! "

Lacus then says,"

No single person has the right to judge humanity. You're just lashing out your frustration on your own destiny. I do feel sad; someone who can only destroy must be a cruel fate. But, you can't lash out your sadness on others! Rising Crescent!

"With this both her and Cloud attack Bass with their powered up sword attacks at the winged evil robot, but he just charges at them as he says,

" HAhaha, you feel sad for me? I relish in my purpose girl! You think I am suffering! You're the ones who are going to be suffering! Earth breaker!"

With this Bass lashes out and strikes back against his attackers, causing the ground around the three to blast up! Bass just pushes the two back as he charges energy in his free hand as he says,"

I think you Enji need to wake up! The only thing I feel sad about is not having the chance to wipe you all out sooner! Now die! GUH!

" He was about to fire when Ben shows Bass he has rebounded, and punched the rival to the original Megaman hard in the gut, so hard he cracks a little of his chest armor as Ben gets right in his face as he says,"

You're the one who is going to have to wake up Bass! You're not the strongest, and you never will be! Because you have nothing to fight for!"

With this he uppercuts Bass so hard he goes through the ceiling! However Bass quickly blasts back down as he glares at Ben and cracks his neck before he says,

" No reason to fight? Hahaha, I fight for myself, I only need that desire to crush everyone! And I will prove I don't need your silly resolves to erase you all! Darkness Overload!

"With this Bass gathers up his energy and fires a massive dark energy orb to blow his open's away! However Ben has his golden aura flare up and his Star Sword shine as he charges right at the orb of darkness and says,"

You think that's a real reason to fight? Maybe it is, but it's not as good a reason as fighting to protecting everything important to you! Time you see what difference the reasons you're fighting for cam make you do! Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben slashes the energy orb head on, and to Bass's shock slices right through it before he bursts right on to Bass! Bass fires more blasts from his wings, but Ben just moves so fast he is like a blur, before he appears above Bass and slices down! Bass goes to counter attack, but Ben changes his angle of the slash and dodges before slashing Bass in the face! As Bass screams out in pain Ben then fires off a sword wave attack that blasts Bass in to the ground as he says," You're always so keen on running the show Bass, but you're not worth being the main attraction!

" Bass just yells out in pain as he clutches his chest before he says,"

Damn You Ben Auro! This is not over yet!

"X then jumps up and charges up for another shot before he says,"

It is over Bass! We wasted enough time dealing with you as it is! Now, it's time you're mad dreams are put down once and for all!"

With that he fires a shot so powerful it's like an energy wave, and Geno-Wyrmmon is right at his side as he says,

" What he said! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

With that the two attacks head right for Bass, but the unwilling long time servant of Wily just looks furious as he says,

" No, I will never, be defeated!

" With that his eyes glow as he catches the combined energy blast, and shatters it! However, with that time Ben used it to get behind him was his power is causing the energy around his blade to surge as he prepares to stab Bass in the chest as he says,"

I am tired of selfish people like you causing havoc for everyone! If you won't change at all, and just keep coming back for more, then this ends here! And now, Divine, huh? Whoa!

" He is about to run the off guard Bass through, when all of a sudden he hears something and looks to the left as he sees a purple energy wave coming for him! He is forced to change course just in time to avoid it, and Cloud and Lacus, who were coming to attack Bass to run in to the same situation! As they all jump back and form a perimeter to cover each other's backs. They see from Bass's shocked reaction that was not him and Lacus looks around as she says,"

Where did that come from? Does Bass have backup?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a few more evil chuckles before a high pitched fast talking voice says,"

You got that right lady! Did you really think you could escape us?"

The Enji and X then turn to the hole that Bass caused when he blew Ben in to the room and sees three more mavericks ! The one in the middle is a tall purple colored humanoid robot with a large chin and a beam saber of his own, he is another former X hunter named Agile!

The accomplice to his left looks like a purple humanoid centipede like robot with ninja attributes, he is Manga Centipede!

The one to Agile 's right is a large black robot with a pale face. He is High-Max, the ultimate creation of Gate who had Zero's DNA somehow infused with him to make him a formidable foe!

Bass just looks annoyed as he says,"

Who told you losers to show up? I am the one who is going to kill X and the Enji!

"Agile just says,"

Now then Bass, that anyway to act to the guys that just helped you out? You're not the only one who wants to boost their reputation!

"Bass just clutches his fist as he says,"

What reputation? Your all nothing but replica's Wily recreated to act as extra muscle! I am the only one who has any pride to uphold! "

Centipede just says," Pride is worthless, the only thing that matters is the eliminate of Master Wily's enemies.

"X just gets ready for them to attack as he says,

" You can have all the helpers you want Bass! We are still going to take you down!

" Bass just gets enraged as he says,

" Shut up! I had enough of your heroic speech's, and I am so tired of them I think ill rip out your tongs first! I still can beat you all, on my own!

" High-Max then begins to put his hands together to form a energy ball as he says," Negative, Master Wily highly doubts you can back your speech's up and that is why he made sure to get some of us past the other Enji.

" Bass then looks psychotic as he turns to him and says," IS that one your assessment says High Max? Well then, if you're so sure your data is correct, then why don't we do one more test!"

With this in a flash he warps in front of High-Max, and to everyone's horror he impales his own comrade through the chest with his bare hands! Bass then says,"

The old man's data is wrong, like it's always been! I am the strongest, and I don't need help from losers like you to win!"

With this he fires a blast from within the large robot that vaporizes all of him!

Agile and Centipede are disturbed and step back as Agile says,"

What are you doing Bass? We are on the same side! "

Bass just gives off an insane laugh as he says,"

Are we now? You idiotic peons don't understand, I am on my own side! I won't let you interfere, I will destroy all of these hero's to prove I am the strongest! Not Zero, not you, no one else! So, GET LOST!! "With this he instantly fires dual energy blasts from his hands to destroy the two before they can react and a disgusted Ben says,"

Well, it's clear you're not a team player. "Lacus looks horrified as she says," How could you be so ruthless to your own people?" Bass just continues to look murderous as he ascends in the air and has his power burst out so much the lights in the room flicker as he says,

" My own people? Hehehhe, HAHAHAAH!! I told you all, I am in a class of my own! Since the beginning, my reason to exist was to destroy the original Megaman, and with him gone, it's been expanded to include all others who challenge me! Others, are just hindrances to me! Why depend on others when they just get in your way? All others are just obstacles to my path of being the strongest! That's why ill destroy all who get in my way, no expectations! Hahahaha!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then roars as he says,"

You're nothing more than an insane monster! "

Bass then says,"

Bah, takes one to know one dragon freak! In the end I am just a guy who wants to excel at what he is good at. And what I excel at is," With that in a flash he is behind the digimon and before he can even turn around he says,"

Well, take a guess!"

With that in a flash he smashes Geno-Wyrmmon with his fists and sends him flying! Ben sees his friend was hit so hard that he was knocked out of his current form and as Hiryuumon goes through the wall again Ben looks worried and says," Hiryuumon! That's it Bass, you have done quite well and portraying yourself as a heartless selfish jerk who will never be close to redemption! And since that is the case, there will be no mercy for you!" He then charges at Bass again and as Bass fires a volley of blasts from his wings he jets higher in the air as he says,"

Like I need your mercy! Hahaha, but you're going to be begging for mercy when I have my way with you Enji!

" With this he puts his hands together and fires a series of energy rings at Ben! After just defecting the last barrage he sees a energy ring coming for him and slashes at it, only for it to all of a sudden turn around, and latch on to Ben and immobilize him like the energy ring attack the final form of Copy X in Megaman Zero one used! All of a sudden another one binds his legs, and Ben sees Cloud James Lacus and X are caught up as well! Ben tries to break free but the rings release a shock of electricity that causes him to fall to the ground! Seeing his newly immobilized opponents causes Bass to snicker as he says,

" Well then, looks like you tripped up over your own idea that you could defeat me! And since you were so keen on not showing mercy to me, I think I'll return the favor!

"With this Bass begins to power up again, and releases so much energy parts of the ground go flying! As everyone sees a demonic wolf like head appear around his hands and a massive amount of energy forming in his mouth X struggles and thinks of a way to get out of this as he says,"

No, not after we have gotten this close! Bass, you will never get what you want!"

Bass looks at X and says,"

Really? Because I think I am going to get what I want right now! Once I rid myself of you all, Wily will be forced to see that I am superior.

And if he does not, I'll MAKE him see it! Enjoy your death X! Vanishing World!"

With this Bass fires a massive purple and red energy wave in the good guys directions, but as it rages to consume him Ben just digs deep down as he says,"

No way, I did not past the final trail and complete the Star Sword only to fall here! Enough is enough; I'll never let you win Bass! Kaio Ken times two! "

With this his energy turns blazing red as it intensifies before in a few seconds he shatters Bass's energy rings and instantly says," Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that he quickly fires his energy wave just as Bass's blast is about to reach him! The blast moves his foe's one a few inches, but can barely keep Bass's blast back as Bass says,

" Is this your limit Ben Auro? Even your power can only stretch what potential humans have so far!

"Ben responds with,"

Oh shut up all ready, I can still stretch it further! Like this!"

With this he unleashes even more of his power, and shocks Bass as he pushes his beam back! Bass sees the tide of the beam struggle changing and refuses to let it go like that as he says,"

I don't care how far you can stretch it, in case you have forgotten, I have a unlimited power supply! And it means that I'll never be worn down by you! And that's bad news, because it means you're dead!"

With this he puts more energy in to his blast, but he puts so much power that the blast goes unstable and falls on the ground, or more like falls through it! As it does it creates a shockwave that blows Ben and co off their feet! And before he knows it Ben and X are sent flying out of the room! As Ben rebounds he shakes his head and says,"

Damn it, Bass is like a raging fire that no matter what you do to it just gets bigger and bigger!

" He sees X is trying to get on his feet and Ben helps him by slashing the energy rings in half. As X gets on his feet and nods in approval he says,"

Maybe so, but we have to find a way to put it out, otherwise this fire will consume everything!"

Ben nods as he says,"

Don't worry X, even if he has a unlimited power supply I'll just have to overwhelm him. Still, he sure likes to hit hard. Huh, oh." Ben realizes that he and X were blown so hard that the two landed back in the previous room right next to the statues of the Original Megaman and Protoman! After seeing that Cloud and Lacus are not there and sensing there power levels are still in the same location as before and then sees Bass fly up above them looking smug as he says,"

Well, I'll give you boys some credit, your almost as stubborn as me! But this is the end of the line!

" Ben just wipes the blood off his forehead as he says,"

Hardly, you fail to realize that I have fought much tougher villains then you Bass! And if they could not kill me, your sure as hell not going to! No matter what you do, I will defeat you!

" X nods as he says," We will defeat you, free Zero and Axl from Doctor Wily 's control once and for all, and put this nightmare away forever, that is all there is to it!

" Bass just laughs again and looks mockingly at the two as he says,"

Man, broken records indeed! You know, your heroic speeches remained me of your "Brother" the even more pathetic original Megaman over there!

Ha, the fact I never lost to such an idiot makes me furious! He was nothing more than a naïve imbecile. HAhah, he did not even like to fight, always tried to spar the life of his opponents, and wanted to find a way for me to become his friend! Hahahahaha! Such weakness, is why him and the others became Zero's toys! He thought he could help his precious doctor Light create a better world for humans and robots alike! But now he has gone down in history barely remembered, and only a statue created in his likeness remains so I and the old man can remember how far we have come!"

X looks upset as he glances at his two predecessors and looks defiant as he says,"

I had enough of you Bass! You and Wily have only gotten farther in your craziness! I don't know much about Megaman personally. But I know he always fought for justice, and never abounded his friends! He was better then you Bass!

"Bass looks mad again as his hands seethe with dark energy and says,

" Better than me? HE WAS NEVER BETTER THEN ME!!

I underestimated him yes, but when I went all out he was mine, till Zero stole my moment! Bah, even the sight of this statue disgusts me, and now it's time I erase all traces of that pathetic simpleton forever! Its time, all traces of the legacy of Doctor Light are deleted forever! Hell's Rolling!"

With this he unleashes a swarm of dark energy wheels at the direction of Ben and X, and they notice that the statues of the previous hero's are right behind them! Ben the powers up as he says,"

Even if they are just memorials, I won't let you disgrace them! Because no matter what, I won't let the honor of a hero be trashed! "

With this he slashes the energy wheels coming his way, and X fires some shots to help out! They are able to succeed and blast the remaining wheels in to each other, causing another explosion, one that blasts the two back! They are slammed in to the statues they were protecting, and that's when something no one is expecting happens! For the first time X touches Megaman and Protoman as the recoil from the explosion causes both of their arms to hit their chests! And this catches everyone off guard when instantly the red gem on his forehead begins to glow! A nervous Ben gets up and sees this before he says,

" What is wrong X? Are you hurt?

" X just looks confused as he says," I don't, think so. It feels like, what the?" They are shocked to see two glowing lights coming from the statues chests, before all of a sudden the previous dim colors of the statues begin to glow and within moments their entire bodies are glowing! Bass just has his eyes fixated at what is going on as he says," What the hell is this desperate trick suppose to be? Whatever you think your trying to pull, it won't work! Just, what is going on?"

Everyone then sees the colors of the two statues get brighter, till they look just like the real brothers did back them! And then Ben, X, and Bass are in for a real shock when all of a sudden two identical l female computerized voices come out of them and says,

" Stasis lock repairs, complete. All systems, are at full capacity. All systems have been updated, and all upgrades have been implemented. "

This causes everyone's mouths to drop as X says,

" What is this? Another elaborate trap Wily set up?"

Ben looks to his friend and then to Bass as he says,"

I would have thought so to, but, based on the expression Bass has right now, maybe not.

" X then turns and sees that Bass indeed looks dumbfounded as he says,"

What the hell is this!? Wily! This some kind of sick joke you set up for me? Because I am not laughing!

Come in, tell me this is a joke!! Damn it, as always he is to stuck up in his work! This has to be a joke, there is no way, NO WAY!! If the old man thought it was ironic that my reinforcements would be my old loathed enemies then he will get my , huh? No!"

He and the hero's then see Megaman begin to stir, before his eyes slowly open! X is shocked as he sees Megaman look dazed before sure enough he says,"

Where, am I? What, happened? My, head hurts. I wonder what, huh, what the?" Acting groggily as if he was sleeping for a long time what appears to be the original Megaman bumps in to Ben not even knowing he was there before he looks confused and says,"

What the, a human? Oh no, now I remember! Zero, I was fighting that demon Zero! This must be another part of Wily's lair! I don't know how long I am out! Whoever you are you got to get out of here! I don't know why you're in a place like this but the most evil and powerful robot ever is around and he will kill you in an instant!

" Ben just tries to figure out what to say and says,"

Er,, well, Yah,, um. I am not, really sure what you're getting at. See I am an Enji Knight so I kind of help solve these conflicts."

Megaman is clueless to what an Enji says and responds with,

" What is that? "Ben just sighs and says," Well, this is either a really elaborate deceptive or your really far behind with the times. Er, just to be safe let's start with, who are you again?"

His responds is a smile as he says,"

I am Megaman! Nice to meet you!

"Ben just looks amazed as he says," Wow, so, you're the real original Megaman? Just when I thought this day was odd enough.

" Megaman is confused as he says,"

Of course I am the original Megaman! After all I am the only one! I think. Did you meet some other robot that called himself Megaman? If it was Proto Man now is not the time for him to be funny! Hey wait, Proto man! Oh no, I remember he was badly hurt by Zero! What happened? Did he, die? Did you see a red guy who looks like me but with a scarf? "

Ben just points behind him and says,"

You mean that guy?"

Megaman turns around and sees his brother before he is shocked and says,"

Proto Man? What happened ? He looks, much better then when I last saw him! His arm is back on! Did you know how this happened?"

X just clears his throat and says,

" Well, we were hoping you could tell us that.

" Megaman spots the much sleeker and advanced robot for the first time and says,"

Whoa! You look fancy? Are you one of Duo 's friends? Sorry, you're a little late to help him.

" X just looks confused as he says,"

No, I am, Megaman, Megaman X.

" This causes Megaman to step back as he looks hard at X and even while X is still wearing his Ultimate armor the original says,

" WHAT!!? Megaman X? When did Doctor Light create a new brother? Was he working on something again? Now I have two brothers? "

All of a sudden a new calmer voice says,"

I am not your brother Megaman, we are more like, cousins. If we were brothers I would be as idiotic as you!

"Megaman turns around, and with the others see that Proto man is holding his head hard and he at once hugs him as he says,"

Proto Man! Your ok! I thought you were a goner, in fact I thought we were both goners! What happened, who are these guys? Why do we have a new brother who has my name with an X? Did Doctor Light put an all nighters to counter Zero?"

Protoman just turns to see Ben and X looking at a loss of words as he says

," Damn it, what did happen? Who are you guys? And stop hugging me Megaman, your looking like a idiot! "

Ben just laughs nervously as he says

," This, is going to require a lot of explaining. Um, I'll start with that I am Ben Auro. I can fight well. And, I am on your side. Well, I don't have any answers for you. But maybe that guy over there in the air does. Ever since you two awoke he has been kind of freaking out."

Ben points to Bass and as Megaman and Proto man see there long time foe in the air, and seeing them walking and talking is causing Bass to freak out! He then says,

" Impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!!! How could you, HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE YOU DAMN FREAK!!!"

Megaman then steps back and says,"

Bass? Your back again? You just never give up! But go away, I have to stop Zero !

" This causes Bass to snap as he says,"

HAHAHAHAHA!!! Zero, ZERO! IT'S ALWAYS ZERO! Yes, that annoying voice, it can only be you! Megaman, and Proto Man to no less! I don't know how the hell after all of this time you're still alive, and been hiding right in front of me! But, I don't care, because now this day is even sweeter! It will all be complete when I destroy all that pain me in the past, and in my future in one clean swoop! "

Megaman just looks sad as he says,

" What happened to you Bass? You're even more angry then usual! Why do you always want to hurt everyone?"

Bass just laughs as he says,"

All this time and you still don't know you annoying blue bomber? Because, I hate people that get in my way! You're in my way once again it seems, so now ill blast you to bits once again, and this time, it will be the last time!

" Proto Man just takes out his shield and says,"

We may have missed something Megaman, but whatever is going on, one thing is still clear. And that it's that Bass has to be taken down a few notches.

"X nods and says,"

Yes, sorry to be so blunt amiss everything but right now Bass needs to be taken down. I take it you remember Doctor Wily, well right now he is trying to unleash a horrible plan that will cause people throughout the cosmos to suffer and he has to be stopped right now!"

Megaman just looks worried as he says,"

The entire Cosmos? Wily, now he is acting even more insane it seems! Bass, I guess I'll have to show you how misguided you are again.

" Bass just bursts out in to laugher as he says,"

Will you now? Right, let me fill you in on something Megaman. You and your brother have been away for two hundred years! Many things have changed since then, the entire world you knew is gone! But all that really matters is that I have evolved to a level of power you could not even dream of! Your nothing but out dated bugs that won't make me itch now!

" Megaman charges up his old school mega-buster as he says,

" You're not going to scare me Bass!

"With this he fires off a full powered blast, and at the same time Proto Man does the same and says,"

Your just the same old story Bass, get lost! Big Bang Blast!"

With this Proto Man fires of his powerful energy blast and it merges with his brothers attack to become a massive energy ball! However Bass just smirks as he yawns, and just takes the hit dead on! And to the old school robots horror their combined shot just bounces off him without any sighs of damage! Bass then sees the shocked expression of his shooters before he looks murderous and says,

" I was wrong, your even weaker! Hahaha, your nothing but a even lower level of trash now Megaman.

You came back only to be disposed with the rest of the garbage! With this Bass kicks the air, at such speed and with such force that he creates a gust of wind that blows Megaman and Proto Man off their feet and get slammed in to the wall! Ben and X were able to brace themselves and remain standing as Ben says,

" Great, now he is even more revved up!

" Megaman gets back on his feet as he says,"

This is bad, he is even stronger than Zero was! But, it does not matter, I can't let you win!

" Bass just charges at him with another dark energy blade extending out of his hands before he says,

" Enough! I am going to settle this once and for all! Huh?"

In a flash Ben appears to block his strike and as they clash and cause another shock wave Ben grins and says,"

Forget we still have to finish are dance? Come on, being tough does not mean picking on the weak! You think that will make you the greatest?"

Bass just has an expression of rage form as he has his wings glow before he says,"

Of course not, killing the hope of the Lylat Kingdom will get the message much better!"

Ben kicks Bass off but Bass responds before the tips of his wings all detach and become mini beam daggers that all go to stab at Ben! Ben quickly goes to dodge the daggers but as he kicks one in to another Bass charges at him from behind as he says," Your indeed a worthy opponent, even if you are a human. But you're not good enough to stop me! Now, Earth, what? Rah!"

He was about to smash in to Ben with his attack when all of a sudden he is hit with a barrage of energy arrows! While it only causes minimum damage it causes him to turn around and see James aiming at him as he says,"

Who said you were fighting just one Enji, your fighting all of us!

"Lacus and Cloud then run up as Cloud says,"

We fight as a team, so we got each other's backs. Too bad you just blast the ones who are suppose to be having your back in their backs Bass!"

Lacus flicks her hair back as she says,"

Sorry we took so long to arrive. The blast kind of made us fall down a floor or two. Luckily it also weakened theses confinements. Hope we did not miss too much. Huh, what the? Why are the statues moving?"

Ben just sees the confused reaction Megaman has before he says,"

Well, I am not sure. But, it would seem that they were not statues at all."

This cause James to look at the two newly active robots with great curiosity as he says,

" Seriously? The real first Megaman, and his brother Protoman, still active? Fascinating! How, I must have a chance to research this.

"Bass just looks like he is about to blow as he says,"

You can ponder all about it when you're dead Enji! Don't worry, that's going to happen real soon!

" With this he commands his beam daggers to pierce James. However Lacus is ready as she powers up and says,"

You should learn some manners Bass, Radiant Storm! "

With this she unleashes her flower funnels and at once has them go out to counter act Bass's beam spikes and blow them up! Seeing this causes Bass to reload his wings before he says,

" All of you just don't know when to quit! No matter what useless attack you throw my way I am just going to blast through it!

" Cloud then charges at Bass as he says,"

Well, how about something that is so strong that you can't blast through it? Omin-Slash version 5!

" With this Cloud powers up and closes in on Bass. Lacus covers for him by having her flower funnels fire at Bass from all over to keep him distracted. And just as he bats two of them away he finds Cloud is right in his face, and gets slashed in the chest ! Cloud then has all of the swords his "First Sword" has inside it come out, and in a blazing flash of blue energy Cloud slashes Bass unleashes one of his most deadly and powerful attacks as he slashes him many times all over a, and shows his power as a explosion comes out of Bass's back! Bass clutches his chest as he realizes how much the attack hurt him before he says,"

Damn you Enji! I'll make you pay! I'll make you all pay!

"Megaman then says," Just give it up Bass! You can't win! You keep fighting and the only one who you are going to hurt is yourself!

" Bass goes ballistic as he says,"

Shut up you worthless hippy! If this keeps going, it won't be me who gets hurt, it's you!

" He then has his power explode to blast Cloud and a charging Ben and X back, before he lunges at Megaman and grabs him by the throat before he slams him through the wall and then smashes him in to the oval table! As Megaman screams out in pain Bass begins to choke him as he laughs and says,"

Yes, YES! This time I'll see you die for real, with my own eyes by my own hands! It's good that you somehow are still around this time, I wanted you to be crushed in absolute despair! All you have fought for in the end turned out to be worth nothing! You're just a worthless relic from a lost time!

"Proto Man then tries to attack Bass to free him, but Bass in a instant grabs Proto Man with his free hand! As he chokes both of them Megaman just says,"

Even if I have woken up two hundred years in the future, I still won't give up hope! Even if things have changed, I see there are still people worth fighting for! And no matter what, I will fufill my last promise to Doctor Light, no matter what! And that is why I won't lose to you and Wily no matter how many years it takes Bass!

" Bass just puts more effort to crushing him as his eyes glow and he says,"

Truly stubborn to the end, but this is really the end now! Megaman, now, you, DIE!! Huh, are you kidding what now?"

While Ben and the others were all going to rush Bass, all of a sudden they see another light comes from Megaman's helmet before it goes down, and hits the oval object they are hanging over! To everyone's amazement this causes a blue light to come out of it, and soon take the form behind Megaman! Soon it takes four different shapes, one is a red like dog, another is a small blue bird, another is a green cat, and the forth is a red small drone. They are in fact Megaman' 's old partners, Rush, Beat, Tango, and Eddie! Megaman looks happy as he says,"

Guys! Your all ok to?

" As Rush barks in excitement Bass just looks more and more angry as he says,"

What is this? Did everyone just hide out in the basement? It does not matter, if your pets magically came back ill blast them with you! Huh?"

The four helpers begin to glow, before to Bass's annoyance they become lights that head for Megaman and Protoman! Rush and Beat burst in to Megaman, while Tango and Eddie seem to fuse in to Protoman, and everyone gets another shock as the two brothers unleash a surge of power that is enough to blast Bass off of him! All of a sudden the two begin to transform! As the light fades Megaman now looks much larger with a gem of his own on his forehead, golden wings and a gold V on his helmet!

He is now Hyper Megaman, the form he takes in the Marvel VS Capcon games for his Hyper Combo attack! Protoman also transforms, but as he emerges his size is not much bigger than before. He however looks more sleeker, and now has a sword in his hand while his new shoulder armor seems to have twin cannons on them, along with his shield! Now he is _Azure Shogun Protoman_! Lacus looks amazed at this as she says,

" How did this, happen?" X just responds with,"

I am not, sure. It's like, something beneath us reacted to Megaman.

"Bass just looks unimpressed as he says,

" So, you got some upgrades of your own have you? Haha, like that will help you. No amount of power you have will ever floes the gaps between us! I was created to be the Anti-Megaman, I was created to destroy you! And now it's time I go through with that once and for all! Hells Rolling!

" With this he unleashes another storm of energy wheels, but is shocked to see in a blur Proto Man slash them all to bits! He then charges up his shield as he says,

" Get over yourself Bass, it's getting old! Blue Moon Nova Cannon!

" With this he fires of a powerful energy blast from his shield right at his foe, and it goes off so fast Bass does not have time to react! As the explosion blasts him back he says,"

What is this? How can these idiots ever have this level of power? This can't be real! Huh?

"He then sees the now Hyper Megaman charging his much larger blaster as he says,

" You never understood what true strength was Bass! You just don't understand, to be strong is not just how much energy you can fire! Hyper Burst!"

With this Megaman fires a massive energy blast along with some misses at his old rival, and while Bass just goes to punch the blast away, he is shocked to find its more powerful then he thought as he says,

" Are you serious? This has to be a bad joke! AH!

" With this the blast explodes and shakes the room! When the smoke clears Bass merges still in one piece, if not more damaged. However, while there are a few dents in his armor and he is smoking, it seems that the thing that is most damaged is his pride as he looks like he has lost it as he says,"

Why, why is this happening! After all this time, all the waiting and all the upgrades, I still am being outclassed by losers like you!?"

Ben then lands besides Megaman and says,"

You're the loser here Bass. After all this time you could only think about your selfish ambitions. And now in the end you're blind to your own weakness. Your thrust for more power just made your goals further from your grasp. Sad, but that just means it's time to wrap this up.

"Bass then has his power explodes as he yells and says,"

Yes, lets end this, all of it! I won't be defeated, I am Bass, the strongest robot in the universe! To prove my power, its time I blow you all to hell! HAhahaha, this has been one fun day, but all good things must come to an end!"

As purple energy amasses around him he just looks insane and X says,"

Everyone! He is putting all of the energy he has in to one attack! We have to strike now!"

Bass then puts his hands together as another demon wolf head appears above him as he says,"

So long, CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!"

With this Bass just has his energy explode in a three hundred degree motion, threaten to consume everything in a blast very similar to how Majin Vegeta blew himself up to try and stop Majin Buu in DBZ! Ben sees this and says,

" He really is willing to go all out to beat us. But so are we! Kaio Ken, times three! And now, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha! "

With this Ben fires his best energy beam again, just as Megaman says,"

Bass, this has to end! Hyper Burst!"

Proto Man then says," No matter what we will not let you guys win, no matter how long it takes to win! Blue Moon Nova! "

With this thjey fires as well, and X also fires as he says," For Zero and Axl, for everyone, we can't lose!

"He, Lacus, , Cloud, and James all then fire there attacks all around Bass at once! At first it seems like the explosion of dark energy Bass unleashed was too much even for the combined attack of the good guys! But, as Bass's mighty blast of rage threatens to consume them they all dig deep down, and unleash all they got, and slowly, the blasts from all around begin to push Bass's ultimate attack back, till the determined foe sees his attack being pushed more and more back! He then says," This, is impossible! I can't lose like this! No, NO!!! AHH!!!"

At last the combined attack of are hero's breaks through Bass's assault, and consumes him in an explosion that breaks through the walls of the room! As the ground shakes X says," If he was able to withstand that, we are in trouble. Huh? "

Everyone sees another explosion break out, and this time it comes from Bass himself! Megaman 's rival is still alive, but it's clear the battle is over as one of his arms is gone, as is his left wing! Mini explosions are breaking out all over him as the emblems on his helmet and chest are cracked! He lands on the ground with a thud and tries to get up but as he does one of his legs breaks! As he screams out in pain Cloud then says,"

Oh yah, now it's over without a doubt.

" Bass just looks rabid as he struggles to turn to Hyper Megaman and he says,

" Damn you Megaman! DAMN YOU!! Why, how!? How can I still be defeated by someone like you!? After all the time I have spent getting more and more powerful? After all the combat data i have on all of you, how can you just appear and with your instant buddies defeat me again? This has to be a sick simulation Wily threw me in to, it has to!" Megaman just sighs and says,"

You will never understand Bass. As long as you rely on fake power, you will never win. "

Bass just slams the ground with his remaining hand and says,"

Fake power, what is fake power and what is true power? Does, having someone to protect give that much power? It can't be

." Ben just points his Star Sword at Bass and says,"

I think you just found out that answer the hard way. As you can see now Bass, nothing you can do will let you reach your twisted dreams! Now it's time to shut down Wily, drag Zero out of Omega and end this for good!

" Bass just slowly gets up, before he laughs again and says,

" Yes, I understand what I lack. My ultimate power is not yet complete! But I know what I have to do now! Its time I change a little of the old man's plan! It's not Zero who is about to be perfected, it's me!

" X then aims his buster at Bass again and says,"

Now what do you think you're doing Bass?"

Bass just says," Megaman, Ben Auro, X, and all of you other idiots, the final round of are battle will start shortly, and when it does you will see the true absolute power! HAhaha, you will all regret your kindness, once and for all!

" With this he blasts the ground with his arm buster and to everyone's shock falls through the floor! Everyone is about to pursue him when all of a sudden debris from the ceiling blocks their path! Ben then sighs and says,

" Blast him, because he is a robot we can't sense his energy. And, we don't have time for him now.

"X sighs as he transforms back in to his normal armor as he says,"

He is right, stopping Wily is the absolute priority.

"Both Megaman and Protoman transform back to their normal forms as well as Megaman says,

" Thank you everyone. While I am still confused about who all of you are, I know I can trust you, and am glad you helped me and Proto stop Bass again. Still, you're really Megaman X?

"X nods and says," I can see why you're confused. There is a lot of ground to cover sadly. But, like Bass said, things have changed since when you were last awake.

"Lacus looks amazed as she goes up closer to the old and yet young robot hero and says,

" So, you're really the original Megaman right? I am amazed you were able to get right back up after nearly two centuries!

"James then leans closer as he says,"

I am greatly interested in this matter to. Even the likes of X and Zero cannot just go through two hundred years without a hitch. You must have been in a very advanced hibernation like state of repairs to not only be perfectly repaired, but with many apparent upgrades. Doctor Wily told us that in the original deceive battle between you two, Zero seemed to be the victor. Can you tell us just what transpired?

"Megaman rubs his head and says, "

Gee, sorry mister, it's kind of hazy. I remember me and Proto put all of our energy in to a final attack to stop Zero, and. Er, that's where it gets hazy.

" Protoman just looks annoyed as he says,"

Great, and here I was counting on you to know what happened. None of that really matters anyway because it seems we failed to get the job done. All right, if we are playing questions who are all of you guys anyway?"

As the Enji are not sure what to say Cloud calmly says,"

We are members of the holy order of the Enji Knights. We are warriors of light that protect the universe from harm and stop the forces of evil from having their way. We are here, and hear is the depths of the planet of Corneria by the way, to stop Wily from using Zero as his ultimate weapon. We had others with us, but they stayed behind and seem to still be busy fighting off the other minions that got in are way. Ah, but it seems like at least another one of us got back on are feet.

" Cloud moves his head to the left and Ben turns around to see a annoyed Hiryuumon rubbing his head as he comes up and says,"

What happened boss? That Bass sucker punched me, and seemed to have knocked me out! Did we get him? Huh, man I must be dizzy, why are the statues moving? Huh, hey back off!"

As Rush barks and goes up to him Hiryuumon just sniffs him and Ben chuckles as he says,"

Don't worry, we can trust them. All right, with even more surprise are chances are even better!

"X nods and says,"

There can't be too much time left, but, we have to make it! Axl, Zero, hang on, we will save you!"

This statement shocks his older brothers as Protoman says,"

Did I hear you right? You want to SAVE Zero? He is the enemy, he is the worst disaster to this world and the ultimate weapon Wily has!"

Megaman then looks sad as he says,

" Yes, while I don't like destroying anyone, I can't forgive Zero! Because of him, Roll, Duo, and all the others he hurt in his rampage! He can't be allowed to function any longer!

" Ben just sighs as he says,"

Well, let's just say things have changed . To be blunt the Zero you know is gone, and a nicer Zero that has taken his place is our friend. We don't want Zero to be a pawn of Wily any longer and that's why we are going to save him and Axl somehow. After all, friends don't abounded each other."

Megaman smiles as he says,"

Your right. I don't know what is going on. But if you're fighting so hard to save your friends, I'll give it a chance.

" Protoman then sighs and says,"

Your still too naïve Megaman, you want to be tricked again?"

Megaman then laughs and goes over to pat his brother on the back before he says,

" Oh it's all right Proto, we can trust him if are brother trusts him! After all, he has been in action and seems to be up to date with everything while we were recovering!

"X just comes to the realization at the significance of this as he says," That's right, you're both, my brothers. This feeling, I did not think I had this feeling in me." Lacus then smiles as she says," Aw, how sweet. We came here to stop a madman and save are friends and now we found this! It's nice to run in to good surprises.

"X nods and goes over to Megaman as he says,"

Yes, this day has been full of revelations, most of them unpleasant. However, it's nice to at last find out the truth on my past. I will be honored to fight with you two to bring justice and true peace for both humans and robots."

He extends his hand and Megaman smiles as he shakes it as he says,

" Ah, don't be like that X! But your right, I think Doctor Light will be smiling at us, where ever he is. Doctor Light, I wish I knew what happened to you."

X looks solemn as he says,

" So do I , I wish I could have met him in person. I have a lot of questions still that I would have liked to answer. Huh, what the?

" X and Megaman are shocked that when their hands touch the gems on their helmets glow, before they fire of beams of light that merge together and goes in to the remains of the oval platform in the middle of the room! As Ben and the others are not quite sure what to expect, they see another light emerge, before everyone is amazed as what appears to be a blue capsule! As the red light on top of it begins to glow James is in a state of disbelief he says,"

Are you kidding me? Something is reacting to the two, inside Wily's lair? What is this?

" As Ben sees the machine split in two half's and begin to hum Ben says,"

I am not sure, but somehow I don't think it's a random machine giving out ice-cream. Oh"

Everyone is shocked to see a light appear inside the machine, before it takes the form of a old man! This man looks kind of like a cross of Santa Claus with his long white bread and Thomas Edison!

James stares at amazement at who he is seeing as he says,

" What the, is that who I think it is? Is this, **_Doctor Thomas Light_**, the father of all modern robots? Impossable, how can he still be alive?

" Megaman at once looks happy as he seems to conform James's wonder instantly as he says,

"Doctor Light! It's you! You're alive!"

X then looks shocked as he says,"

A capsule, here? So all this time, it really was him talking to me and not recordings?

"Ben then looks amazed as he says,"

All right, this is getting me wondering if I got killed in the final test. I mean, it was random and unexpected enough that Megaman and Protoman were being repaired in the lair of their most hated enemy for all this time and Wily never knew, but now this capsule is here to? Damn it, this better not mean Kira is here using his Absolute Hypnosis magic again because I am not in the mood!

" To his shock the hologram image of Light smiles as he looks at Ben and says," I assure you Enji Knight Ben Auro, what you see is not an illusion.

"Megaman then says,"

Doctor, it really is you! But, why are you a hologram, why are you not here in person?"

Light just smiles sadly as he says,

" Megaman, I am so glad to see you and Proto Man are on your feet again. I was worried that the long process would have ended in disaster. And most of all I am glad you're at last able to reunite with your brother, even if it's under a dire situation." X then says,"

Doctor, you, knew about this? What is this? What is going on?

" Light then sighs and says,

" I know that you all are very confused, and before you approach the final confrontation with my former partner, I want to lift that veil of confusion. Its time, time I explain everything my children, and to you Enji Knights as well. "

With this Doctor Light prepares to at last give the full story on what happened all those years ago. However, sorry, but the revelations will have to wait, till next time! Just how were Megaman and Protoman able to survive so long without anyone noticing? What is the true story to how Zero was originally stopped?

And will this new information help the good guys stop Doctor Wily from winning? The only way you will find out is in the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Doctor Light at last reveals everything about why Megaman X was created, and just what went down when Zero was unleashed in his original blood trusty state, what damage and casualties he caused, and how he was stopped! While the next issue is mostly involving the past it does not mean it won't be a blast! The link between the original Megaman and the X series is at last unveiled, (or at least my version haha),

in _**Chapter 120: The Day of Zero!**_ If you're a Megaman fan don't dare miss it! Ah, but before we depart just a quick authors notes. I know I said Sound wave and a few other depticons would appear, but, as the chapter went on adding them in seemed, time consuming since I had more important matters to attend to, lol. Ill likely add them in later on anyway. Ah, well, that's all for now I think. Thanks for the reviews like always, hope to see more, and till next time!


	11. C 120: The Day of Zero!

Grumble, as you might have noticed, this site has been acting annoying again, which is why this chapter was delayed. Arg, better be fixed soon, ( Kicks the site to jump start it). Meanwhile, hope you enjoy this chapter !

**_Chapter 120: Lighting up the Link to the Truth, the Day of Zero! _**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars with all of the distractions out of the way and Ben's star sword completed are hero's at last with a united front storms the ultimate Skull Castle of Doctor Wily in order to prevent his master plan from lifting off the ground! After fighting through a storm of traps and a army of revived robots, they made progress only to encounter even more robots! Wily made copies of so many former Mavericks and other evil machines that Cless Shing Cyan and the others had to let Ben X and co go ahead while they stayed behind to keep their pressures busy! And while splitting up was always risky, the Enji knew time was not on their side and moved forward. After going down a path not on the map so to speak they found up in a odd room only guarded by easily intimated Serv-bots. It seems Ben's party had landed in a room that Wily used for his leisure, and it was a room full of statues that Wily had built to reminded him of both his glory and his mistakes. However, what shocked the good guys the most, and really shock X's mind, when he and the others saw statues of what appeared to be X's brothers, the original Megaman and Protoman! However, before are hero's could ponder much why they were in Wily 's lair, they were suddenly under fire from a angry Bass!

The bloody thirsty rival of the original Megaman wanted to finish the fight that he started at the Arcadia National Robotics Museum, and this time not even Wily would interfere with his desire to prove he was better than Zero! Bass fought even more viciously, even going as far as to blast apart his reinforcements to scrap for standing in his way of proving his supposedly ultimate superiority! However, Bass's fury in fact causes an unexpected miracle to happen! When Bass blasted X in to what he thought was the statue of his predisccsor him touching him, along with a reaction from the Star Sword, shocked hero's and villains alike when Megaman and Protoman awoken what from seemed like a two hundred year slumber good as new! Bass nearly blew a circuit seeing his old foe back in top form, and at once unleashed his outrage to try and quickly turn him back in to a forgotten memory! However, while at first it seemed the two old robots were far to outdated to make a difference now, they shocked there obsessed foe by unleashing new upgrades their bodies seemed to have implemented while they were going through there long term repairs! And with the additional fire power of Hyper Megaman and Azure Protoman Bass's furious attack was forcibly extinguished! However, while severely damaged the mad robot got away before the final blow could be struck. However that was ok, X was just trying to figure out how what he witness just happened!

However, before Ben and the others could try and come to any conclusions that involved traps, there answer appeared when to everyone's shock, a giant blue capsule appeared in the middle of the room! But what tipped off the hour of surprises was that inside it was none other than the hologram of Doctor Wily's internal enemy, and the creator of Megaman, Protoman, and X, Doctor Light himself! While in the past X had ran in to his capsules in hostile territory, even in the base of Sigma, this was the first time Light acknowledged that he was more than just a series of prerecorded messages, and had much to tell both his creations and the Enji! It looks like at last the good guys are going to have the light shined on some of the things that have been bugging them for quite a while to say the least, for X it will be something he has wondered for more then what normal humans live! Will uncovering the truth, and having two more allies help the good guys save the day? Will this be a link to saving Zero from the fate his creator forced on to him? There is only one way to find out, so it's time to get this mega action packed chapter started. Battle routine set, and execute! Today's chapter begins with another person digesting the amount of shocking revelations just unfolding, Doctor Wily himself!

Despite two of the beings that caused him the most stress being in his own lair for so many years, it seems he really had no idea, and in fact when one of his monitors alerted him of the appearance of Doctor Light he thought it was malfunctioning! However, when he sees with his own eyes not only the real Megaman conversing with Ben and X, but them all looking at his loather fellow scientist, this shocks him enough to pause his work on Omega! As he has his hidden camera in the room zoon in on the capsule containing Doctor Light's hologram he strokes his mustache and has his eye tick as he says,

" What is this farce? The same capsules that have given Megaman X his various armor parts, was in my own castle? Impossible! The way it seems to have appeared, it was like it was designed in to my very systems to appear! But, that could only mean, he had access to my computer network? Impossible, all of this is up surd! Huh, what is this!?"

All of a sudden another screen appears to his side, showing a warning sigh! Wily then quickly reads that a hidden program was detected in his systems as he says,

" What! What is this? Could this be? Ah, I see, now everything makes sense! Heheh, HAHAHAAHAH!!! Light, not only were you a clever rival, but I have to admit you're the only man who knew how I truly thought! Yes, I give you credit. Even after all of this time, I was not sure if your mind was still among this world. But it would seem, that you spent all this time preparing to stop me. Ha, well, nice try, but even if you hid yourself in my own network, you still don't have what it takes to stop my master plan! I thought through every opposition to my day of victory, and not even you can stop me! Yes, it matters not if a upgraded Megaman and Protoman are now on the list of those rushing to try and deny me what is mine, ill shatter them all at once! In fact, I am glad you're still around, I want to see your reaction when I utterly crush you your creations and everything you have fought for once and for all!

" He then glazes at Omega once more, who is beginning to have massive amounts of energy coming out of it. And as his doomsday creation roars again and the energy covers the room Wily laughs madly and says,"

Yes, none of these idiots struggles will change a thing! It's almost time, the time when the entire cosmos feels the wrath of the ultimate perfection of destruction that the supreme genius will unleash! HAHAHAHAA!!"

With this Wily once more goes back to finalizing his programs. However, since watching anyone typing for very long is not exactly exciting, how about let's check back on the good guys eh? After all, we have quite a bombshell to look in to! We now turn back to where the last chapter left off, with Doctor Light shocking everyone by appearing before them and showing he still was alive and able to commutate with the outside world! And now we return to Ben blinking a lot at the hologram of the old jolly man before he leans closer and says,

* * *

" All right, let me see if I have everything right. Not only are the long thought deceased original Megaman and his brother the first modern robot master prototype Protoman still alive and before my eyes with upgrades, but there and X's here creator is still alive to, even though it's been around two centuries since people thought he died?

" The image of Light smiles and says," I know it's a hard fact to digest Ben Auro, even after all you and your fellow Enji have seen and been through.

" X still looks shocked as he says,

" I am having a hard time taking this all in to professor. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that both you and my two brothers are still alive. However, I just, don't understand why it had to be found out in this way. Have you been like this the hole time? Why did you never contact me?

"Light looks sad again and says,

" I understand why your upset X, I want you to understand I did not hide the true extent of my awareness to you because I wanted to, I did it out of necessity. I wanted to, many times. But, if I did, both Sigma and Wily would be aware of me.

"Megaman then looks confused and says,

" But, I don't understand Doctor Light, why are you in a hologram?" Protoman just sighs and says,"

You expect an old man to make his way through one of Wily's castles? Come on Megaman I know you just woke up but what little common sense you have!

" Light chuckles and says,"

I suppose your right Protoman. Still, I do have a lot of explaining to give to all of you.

"Cloud then sighs and says," I understand. But, with no disrespect, do you understand the situation we are in Doctor Light?

" The very old man turns to the spiky haired swordsmen and nods before he says,

" Believe me Captain Cloud Strife; I am well aware of the situation. Never the less, I still think it is of most importance that all of you learn the truth behind everything that started this conflict. Don't worry, based on my own projections I believe there is still enough time to stop Wily and spare Zero and Axl from being his pawns." Megaman looks confused as he says," Doctor Light, why do you want to save Zero? He was the reason you were so badly hurt before! It's because of him that Roll, and Duo, and everyone was killed!

"X looks defensive as he says,"

You don't understand! I won't deny Zero was a threat to the world at one point, nor will I condone what he did to you and your friends. But, Zero has changed since then!"

Protoman gets angry as he says,"

So now you're telling me he is a god of destruction with manners now? That blond haired maniac was so much of a lunatic even Wily could barely get him to obey! And you think such a threat should be allowed to be free, let alone exist?

"Before they can go at each other's throats Ben at once gets between them and laughs nervously as he says,"

Come on guys, there is no need to be like this. This is just a serious degree of miscommunication between brothers.

"Lacus nods and says,"

I am sure once Doctor Light explains everything things will be more clear.

" Light nods and says,"

She is correct. Everyone, its time I fill both the gaps. While I cannot explain everything, I can make the situation we are in more clear. Megaman and Protoman, it's time to know what has happened since you were awake. X its time you know why you were truly created in the first place. To make things easier, I will now show you a recreation of what happened when Zero appeared before us those many years ago based on the memories of Megaman Protoman and myself. It's not one hundred percept accurate but it does have all the major details shown.

"This causes James to raise an eyebrow as he says,

" A recreation? How, a recording? Huh?"

He then sees the light on top of Light's capsule beginning to glow as it grows bigger before Light chuckles and says," Not quite, more like, a visual download. I believe the technology resembles the Encephalon systems that are all the rage these days. All right everyone, let us begin. Megaman, Protoman, I know seeing this again will be difficult. But, everyone must know what really happened.

" Megaman just looks glum as he says,

"I understand Doctor Light."

With this the whole room instantly flashes with light, and as everyone is blinded by it Hiryuumon gets nervous as he says,"

Er, this is safe right guys? Whoa!"

Soon he and the others are shocked that they seem to be out of the Skull Castle and above the planet, in fact they seem in a entirely new area! In fact when Ben can see again he sees the others are floating in the sky next to him! As Ben sees Light besides him the old doctor at once turns to Ben and says,

" What you see before your eyes is what the city of Corneria looked like over two hundred years ago. And this area is, or was my home estate.

"James is shocked as he sees a city in the distance that's formation reminds him of Neo Arcadia, but a lot of the buildings are of a different build. James then says,"

Impressive, this really is the city two hundred years ago." Lacus looks impressed as she realizes she is seeing her home planet in the year of 200x, or more like , I never gave a date for this series did I?

Lets um, just call it year 4300 LD, Lol.

* * *

Any who, everyone then sees that Light is flying towards what appears to be a small but sophisticated looking blue and white house with a blue picket fence surrounding it and a root cellar. As the Enji and X try and figure out what it is Megaman at once looks excited as he says,"

This is home! No wait, but that would mean."

Protoman nods as even through his shades he looks grim as he says,

" Yes, this is the day Zero appeared. Damn it, it feels like it was just yesterday. Then again, to us it kind of was just yesterday.

"Light nods and says,"

Protoman is correct, the fallowing events are when Zero made his debut, to the world. "

Soon everyone sees two people appear out of the houses door. One of them looks like Megaman, however, his helmet is off and his brown hair can be seen so this is who he was before he turns in to a combat form, Rock. Besides him is a girl with blond hair in a pony tail and wearing a black and red dress. She is slightly shorter then Rock, and was created by Doctor Light to help him around the house and with his experiments. She is Roll! The hero's see the two laughing and Roll appears to be holding a list as he says,"

Ah, what a gorgeous day! It's been raining for a week, but this is the perfect day to get some shopping done!"

Rock just sighs as he says," Still, I wish Doctor Light did not leave such a large list, it's going to take us all day to get the stuff he has on!"

Roll just giggles and says,

" Don't complain, Doctor Light had to make a request from the government to get some of the machines he wants us to get approved! This is more than just getting the groices. All though, that's on the list to. Why are you complaining anyway? You're not doing anything else today!"

Rock just sighs and says,"

I know, it's just. Things have been nearly to calm these days, it makes me nervous. But still, this will get that feeling off my mind. All right, ready to go? Come on Rush!" With this there reliable canine runs out and barks before he transforms in to his jet like form! As Rock and Roll jump on Rock grins and says,

" All right, let's go before it gets hot! Ready Rush? Then it's time to,

" Just as Rock was going to take a dramatic pose to get his pal going all of a sudden a new voice yells out loudly," WAIT!"

This startles the two and Rock falls of his ride! However, after a moment of worry it fades when they see the voice comes from the emerging past Doctor Light, in the flesh! The past doctor looks like he was in a hurry as he is panting before he stops behind them and says,"

Wait just a moment you two, it seems I forgot something important on the list.

"Rock gets his face off the ground as he spits out a pebble and says,"

Like what Doctor? How much more high tech machines do you need for your new experiment?"

Light just takes out a napkin and wipes off the sweet as he says,

" Oh no I listed all of that. What I forgot to add was the chocolate chip cookie dough. After tonight's work the first phase of the experiment should be done. And that is why I want all the necessary ingredients for a complete dinner party afterword's. Plus I want to see if my taste bud upgrades for you two worked successfully"

Rock chuckles as he says,"

Your always working on something eh doc? What is this new thing you have been working on any way? You have been keeping more quit then usual on it."

Light just wags his finger and says,"

Now then, just be a little more patience's and you will soon find out. "

Rock then gets excited as he says,"

I know! It's a new upgrade for me or something? Did you figure out a way for me to combined with Beat now? Or Auto?"

Roll just rolls her eyes as she says,"

I don't think there would be any point merging with Auto, and Beat is too small. Besides you can fly when you combined with Rush anyway! You don't need any more improvements anyway to your weapons Megaman, Wily has been so quite now that I think he might just have either given up or died of a stroke from losing to you all of these times!"

Light chuckles and says,"

Ah, well, who knows what Wily is ever thinking. However, after his plan to frame me and con by own robots to rebel for fear of being decommissioned ended in another defeat for him, maybe he has at last realized his dreams of world domination will never be anything but a fools dream. Or maybe he just as realized that he can't create a weapon strong enough to gain him victory.

In any case, let us enjoy this time of peace before it ends. I'll give you a hint though, while what I am working on is not related to you Rock, it is something that will change the way the entire world, no the entire galactic alliance of planets works if it's a success. I want to push for the next step, in how robots are integrated in to are life's."

His listeners are confused as Rock says,"

What do you mean by that?"

Light just pats Rock on the head as he says

," It's hard for me to explain. But for now let's say I am working on something that will make my dreams of robots and humans living together in true harmony on day become a reality." Rock looks confident as he says," Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to make that dream become a reality! Huh, what is this?"

In the middle of his speech a new voice interrupted it with a sudden burst of laughter as it says," Hahaha, man, all this time and your still nothing more than a pathetic idiot! Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't build a new world on dreams?

" Everyone snaps to attention as Rock says," What the, who said that!?"

Roll steps back as she says,"

Oh no, Rock its Bass!" Rock and Light then turn around and see that standing on a large rock is his most persistent opponent with Treble growling right behind him! At once Bass jumps of the rock and looks smug as he says,"

What's wrong Megaman? Shocked to see me? Thought I just went away? HAha, no such luck! I was just getting a check up from the old man. While normally talking to him is a pain, for one he was useful, I got a few upgrades that I have been itching to test on you!!

"Light looks annoyed as he says,"

So Wily is still up to his antics is he? Sigh, how sad that he just won't change.

"Bass rolls his eyes as he says,"

You think that's bad, try listing to it on a constant basis! Bah, the old man's got on my last nerves. He is blind to how useless he is! That's why I am sick of playing by his program.

"Rock eyes Bass with suspicion as he says,"

What are you saying Bass? Does this mean, you're not here to fight?"

Bass just chuckles as he says,"

Well, not right away. Let's just say I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized being even loosely loyal to a loser like Wily is dragging me down. That's why I think ill jump ship before its all ready sunk.

"Rock then says,

" Your saying you want to switch sides? But, since day one all you wanted to do is to defeat me!

"Bass nods and says," Still do Mega wimp! However, I realized a while back that there are advantages to not killing you. If I play nice, I can smash you around again and again!

" Roll looks distressed as she says," That's not exactly a good reason."

Rock smiles and says,"

Still, I rather have you as a aggressive ally then as a enemy! "

Light then eyes Bass as he says,"

Forgive my cautions Bass, but what assurances do we have your not just putting up a show? I still remember the last time you wore two faces.

" Bass looks sly as he says,"

Ah, I see your not senile yet eh Light? Well, not that I blame you guys for having your doubts. But, I'll make it easy for yah!"

He then takes out a pair of restrainer cuffs, and locks his own hands! He then says,

" Just to show my truthfulness to my offer, I'll let you analyzed me in the lab."

Light then looks amused as he says,

" Well, if you're willing to restrain yourself I suppose this is more than Wily pulling a bad joke. All right, let's bring him in and then we can discuss were we can go from there."

Bass just grins as he says,

" Good choice, I promise you won't regret it."

Rock looks excited as he says," I knew after enough time you would see the error of your ways Bass!

" Bass just narrows his eyes as he walks forward and says,"

Oh that's for sure, this time there won't be no, GUH!

" Just as Bass was going to walk in to the lab he is blasted at his sides by a yellow energy ball the size of him! As Treble barks with rage Rock looks shocked as he says," Oh no, I guess the anti defense systems reacted to strongly! "

Light then looks around and says,"

No, that came from, huh?" His speech is interrupted by a familiar tune from the whistle! Sure enough Rock looks around, and sees his brother standing coolly on his roof! As his scarf blows in the wind Rock then says," Protoman! Why did you blast Bass? He was locking himself up so he can prove he wants to join us!" Protoman sighs as he says," Your still far too naïve Megaman! You were walking right in to a trap!" Bass gets up from the rock he was blasted in to and shatters it with a kick before he chuckles and says,"

What's wrong Protoman, blue that you're going to be replaced? "

Protoman just aims his buster as he says,"

You wish Bass. The others may have been bought by what you had to sell, but not me! "

Light then says,"

What are you talking about Protoman? "

Protoman then dashes at Bass as he says,"

Why do you think he was so willing to cuff himself and be checked? It's where he can unleash the most damage at once!" Bass then laughs as he uses his boosters on his legs to dash in to the air as he says,"

Man Protoman, your acting rather crazy, maybe your malfunctioning?

" Protoman then gets right in front of Bass and copy's the power of Metal Man to summon a Metal Blade and slashes the energy cuffs before he kicks Bass in the chest and grabs them! He then puts the cuffs in to his cannon as he says," More like the only one who caught on and sensed the energy coming from your toy! I won't let you win so easley!

" With this he shoots the cuffs in to the air with his arm cannon and fires it in to the air, and everyone is shocked that a moment later they explode with such force that a massive shockwave rips the ground and blows some of the trees right in to the air! A shocked Light then says,

" What? That was, a very high powered explosive!

" Rock then says,

" Bass, you tried to destroy us all with as low a plan as this?"

Bass just laughs again as he says,"

Well, it was worth a shot, but it seems your brother makes up for you being an idiot! Ah, it would have been nice to cause you to die by your own stupidity! But, to be honest, I was desiring to kill you the old fashion way anyway! "

Protoman just jumps to be alongside his brother as he says,"

You really are a one trick pony Bass! Seriously, do you think of anything besides how to smash Megaman?

" Bass just cracks his neck as he says,"

Yah, to smash anyone else who thinks they are more powerful than me! Don't blame me, after all I was created to destroy you, and that's what I am going to do once and for all!"

Rock sighs, before he says,

" Bass, you really just can't think of anything else then fighting? I pity you, but I can't let you get away with this! "

With this he has his eyes glow before his helmet forms on his head and he gets ready to rumble! Bass just responds by unleashing a taunting gesture as he says,"

Try if you can, you're not going to beat me, not this time!"

Protoman just charges his buster as he says," What makes you think this fight will go any different than the others, especially since I am in on it?"

Bass wags his finger as he says," My past defeats to you junk bots were due to careless mistakes, and luck! But today is the day your luck has ran out! Megaman, we settle things here and now! Let's finish them forever Treble!"

With this Bass and Treble combine again and once more in a few seconds he is hovering above his opponents looking manic as he says,"

Hope your happy with your life's, because this is where it ends!" He then fires a barrage of laser blasts from his buster before Protoman gets in front of Doctor Light and protects him and Roll with his Proto-Shield before he returns fire and says,"

I am in fact happy with my life, which is why I don't plan on having it end by you!"

He and Megaman return fire, but Bass shows off his new upgrade by flying through all the shots before he charges up his energy in his buster as he says,"

Please, you idiots could not hit the brawn side of a rhino with that aim! Watch a true marksmen you weaklings!" With this he fires a powerful purple blast that carves up the ground and causes an explosion! After Megaman was just able to get Roll and Doctor Light out of the way he sees the flames raging on where he once stood and looks angry as he says,"

Enough Bass! This violence will solve nothing! Astro Crush!"

With this Megaman uses one of his many aired powers to cause a barrage of small red energy meteors to rain down on Bass! However his foe just looks excited as he says," What are you joking? This violence will solve who is worthy of being the strongest robot around once and for all!"

With this he dashes back in the air and fires a barrage of energy blasts to counter Megaman 's attacks! As explosions rock the air Megaman looks annoyed as he says,"

When will you understand Bass? Pure raw power is not the single rule of life! I'll make you understand once and for all! Come on Rush, let's do this together!"

With this the red colored canine gives off a willful bark before he jumps in the air and transforms in to a suit of armor! Megaman at once jumps in to Rush in his armor adapter form, and they then quickly combined as Megaman takes a red color looking much more well armed!

Bass then snickers as he says," Don't think merging with your dumb pet will close the difference this time! With all of the upgrades I went through, I am stronger and faster than you two combined!"

With this he fires his fist like a rocket at Protoman with such speed the metal hero can't even move and while he blocks with his shield, the fist to his shock explodes, causing him to be slammed in to Light's wall! As he lands with a thud Bass laughs as a new hand appears and he says,"

That was not even full power! Prepare to die Megaman!"

He fires another rocket punch at Megaman but Megaman uses the thrusters of his armor to avoid the blast and as he jets to his opponent he says,"

Bass, you just don't get it! There is more to winning then raw power alone!"

With this he uses another stolen Robot Master weapon to set up the jewel shield to protect himself. However Bass snickers as he says,"

Bah, your useless defenses won't stop me!" With this he rapid fires with his buster like a machine gun to at once blast through his opponent's defenses before he wind backs his fist and says

," Its time I smash that idiot face of yours up once and for all Megaman!"

With this he fires another rocket punch at Megaman, however he is shocked to see the blue bomber is ready for him as he changes color and says,

" Time you have a taste of your own medicine Bass! Top Spin!

" With this Megaman shocks his rival by quickly spinning fast like a top, with such speed that he catches the rocket punch, and redirects the fist in to its senders stomach! As Bass screams in pain he says,

" RAH!! How could, that idiot make me get hurt from my own attack! Huh, no!"

He then sees Megaman is thrusting right at him as his own fist is glowing before he says,"

Abusing your own power will insure you never win Bass! I am going to smack some sense in to you!

"With this he fires his own rocket punch attack at Bass right at his face! Being shot at point blank range does not give the fight loving robot much time to dodge as he says,"

Damn you, you puny little, GUH!!" With this he is hit dead on and is set hurling to the ground! He stabilizes himself just in time just before he hits the ground and turns back to glare at Megaman before he says,"

You're so, DEAD!! I won't be defeated again by you Mega punk! What the, no!"

He hears a charging sound and turns to the left to see Protoman is not only back on his feet, but his buster is armed and fully charged before he says,"

Takes a punk to know a punk, punk! Bass, you're never going to be sastfied so I think I'll just put you out of your misery! Big Bang Shot!

" With this Protoman unleashes his most powerful blast and Bass at once goes to smash back the massive ball of yellow energy heading for him! However, he underestimate how powerful Megaman 's brothers blast was, and while he tries to bat it back, it overwhelms him and causes a large explosion! When the smoke clears Bass is holding his arm, and goes to move before an explosion breaks out of his leg! As he holds it tight he glares at Protoman and says," Damn it, it's not over yet!" Megaman just lands besides his brother and says,

" Give it up Bass, just surrender! "

Bass looks mad as he says," Surrender to you? Never! I won't ever stop!"

Protoman gives off an annoyed grunt and says,"

Enough Megaman, today proved he will never be able to listen to reason. I am sorry but for once just finish him off!

"Megaman looks distract as he says," Does it really have to come to this? Even someone like Bass deserves a second chance.

"Bass just looks manic as he says," Think I need your mercy Megaman!? Your softness will be your downfall, just you wait! He who hesitates is lost, and if you give me a moment of hesitation, I will destroy you!

"He then ascends back in to the air and says,

" I still am not done; I'll blow you all away!"

Megaman sighs and says," I guess we really have to finish this or it will never stop. I am sorry I can't save you Bass, but this cycle must end. Now Protoman!"

With this they nod and go to charge at Bass, however, there charge is interrupted by a red laser beam! The brothers at once stop to avoid being vaporized as they see the red energy beam leave a large trail of destruction in its path before another evil laugh that they are use to breaks out before a voice says,"

Your right Megaman, this cycle must end, and today is where it ends once and for all!"

Bass greets his teeth as he says,"

No, not yet Wily, I can still win this!"

All of a sudden Megaman looks to the upper left, and to his dread he sees none other than Doctor Wily standing on his trademark saucer craft armed in one of its skull battle formations! Winking his eyebrows in his usual manner Wily turns to Bass and says,

" Enough Bass, your performance is too pathetic to bear! You did your role as the warm up, now let the rest unfold!"

Megaman at once frowns as he says,"

Doctor Wily! You're up to your tricks again? "

Protoman sighs and says," Déjà vu, man you should have finished him off when you had the chance. But no, you just had to be gullible enough to think that painfully obvious Doctor Light impersonator decoy was the real deal huh?

"Megaman laughs nervously as he says,

" Oh come on Proto, I had to be sure no matter what! "

Light sighs and says,"

Wily, you just won't learn it would seem. No matter how many of your plans fail you are truly stubborn. I don't know what master plan or ultimate weapon you have cooked up for today but prepare to see it come crashing down once more! "

Wily wags his finger as he chuckles evilly and as his machine descend closer he says,"

Not this time Light! Don't make the mistake of assuming this will just be another run through of the usual routine we have been going through these last few years! This is the day I prove I am superior to a second rate hack like you and Doctor Cossack! Have you enjoyed the peace you have had everyone?

Hope you did, because it will be the last peace you ever had in this world! The reason you have heard from me in a while is because I have decided to focus everything on my ultimate creation! And now it's time the world witnesses its wrath! King, Sunstar, and all the others were just jokes compared to this! Megaman, Light, let me introduce you to your executor! It's time now, introduced yourself, Zero!!

" With this the evil doctor snaps his fingers, and for a few seconds nothing happens. However, all of a sudden the ground begins to shake as Megaman says,

" What is going on? What is Wily doing? Huh, whoa!

" All of a sudden the ground beneath them glows red, before a massive pillar of red energy bursts up in to the sky! When Megaman and the others can see again, they see someone emerging from the pillar, and its none other than Zero! Zero at once looks deadly calm as he is floating in the air surrounding with a blood red aura!

(Mind you this is Zero as he was in his X one design with the round shoulders since he did not get the shoulder pads and the beam saber till he was rebuilt in X2.) Any who, Megaman sees Zero glaring at him and steps back from this and says,"

What is this guy? His look, its pure evil!"

Protoman just stands his ground despite the wind being blown his way as he says,"

This guy, there is no doubt despite his normal size he looks more impressive than anything Wily has ever put together!" Zero just floats closer to the two as he says," So, theses two are the ones that would be my opponents? Beings of such lackluster power, only are worthy of being a warm up!

"Light just looks at Zero and says,"

Wily, what have you done!?"

Wily laughs madly as he says," Hahahaha, HAHAAHAHA!!! Witness the messiah of the new world order! I introduce to you, my ruthless perfect god of destruction, Zero!!"

As Zero unleashes another surge of power that blows back his opponents Bass gets furious and turns to Wily as he says,"

Are you freaking kidding me old man? The girly haired robot is your master piece!? Please, I am way better then that thing! "Wily turns to his rebellious creation as he says,"

Watch your tong Bass! In case you forgotten you were made purely by accident from my desire to create a robot with Megaman 's powers and my research of the formally most powerful energy source on this world, Bassnium! However, for Zero I went all out, and combined all the powers and skills I learned from you, King, Sunstar and the evil energy! And Zero is the outcome, a being who's power exceeds all other robots on the planet! Bass, if you desire to still function don't bother getting in Zero's way! The difference between him and you is as clear as day! "

Bass just looks defiant as he says,"

Shut up old man! I showed you how wrong you were for thinking you could have King replace me, and I'll show you're wrong again! This freak needs to learn his flashy tricks don't impress me!

" With this Bass bursts at Zero, and blasts him from behind with a rapid barrage of blaster shots! However, they all just bounce off the long blond robot like they were balloons! Zero does not even turn to Bass as he says,"

You act like I care what a reject thinks. Don't waste my time!" Bass then gets furious and charges at him as he says,

" Shut up! Stop acting like your all that and take me seriously!

" With this he kicks Zero right in the neck, but his opponent does not even respond as he says,"

Why should I take this seriously? This is just the warm up after all! However, you're both weak and a loudmouth. Therefore, you're not worth my time! Get lost!"

With this in an instant Zero grabs Bass's hand before he lifts the shocked rival right in to the air, and crush his hand like its nothing! He then at once hurls Bass in to the air and in an instant appears above him before he slams him with his own fist with such force that Bass is sent flying! As Megaman hears one more mortified yell from Bass before he looks tense and says,

" Zero, he really is powerful if he could treat Bass like that! "

Protoman just sighs before he says,

" I would hate to see this guy angry. Megaman, this will take everything we have to win! "

Zero just descends as he says,"

Please, the combined powers of you two are nothing to me. I can't believe the doctor has had such trouble destroying such rubbish. "

Megaman then looks determined as the Rush Adapter armor's thrusts go off and he charges at Zero as he says,"

Maybe this will show you why! Don't think you can brush us aside Zero! "

With this he fires another rocket punch at Zero, but his new opponent just moves his head out of the way to avoid it as he forms a sinister grin as he says,

" Oh I won't brush you aside, ill rip you apart! "With this he in a flash appears behind Megaman and backhands him in the face! Slamming him in to the ground! Zero then forms his hand in to his own buster as he say,

" Mega trash, no matter how hard you try you will never be a worthy opponent for me to kill! Just looking at you annoys me, get out of my sight!"

With this he fires a powerful charged buster shot at Megaman, however before it can hit Protoman intercepts it with his Big Bang Blast attack, causing the blasts to go off in the distance and cause another explosion! Protoman lands besides his brother as he says,"

Well, you annoying me to! So about you go off and vanish yourself!

" Zero just sighs as he says,"

Laugh and death all you want, you can't escape it now! Nice maneuver there shades, but let's see you get out of this! "

With this Zero fires blasts from both of his hands, and the robot duo move fast to avoid it! However Zero was counting on that, and while he does not have his Z saber to use yet, he still has a triple combo to unleash to the good guys dread when he forms a wheel of dark blue energy in his hands and throws it right at them! This catches them off guard, and they are blasted hard! Wily laughs as he sees his long time sources of misery get blasted in to the air and land with a thud he laughs and says,

" Hahahah, yes, yes, my dreams are at last coming true! Zero is the real deal, he will wipe you all out! Finish them Zero, show no mercy!"

Zero just rolls his eyes and says,

" Mercy and me don't mix well, and these guys disgust me anyway.

" Megaman gets back up and says,"

Sorry to disgust you so much Zero, but no matter what you think of us you're not going to win!"

Zero looks bored as he says,

" Even idiots like you should know it's hopeless to try and stand in my way.

" Protoman gets up after holding his chest hard as he says," It may be idiotic to try and keep fighting someone much stronger then you. However, It would be even more stupid to just let you go and do what you please!" Zero looks amused as he says,"

Tsc, trying to be heroes are we? Hahahaha, how pathetic. Protecting beings who are not worth the materials they consume? That's not even funny! In fact, you could say that letting such meaningless beings continue to live is more stupid then anything!"

With this he charges up his power and his purple aura expands before it forms a even larger now purple wheel like structure of energy before Wily looks ecstatic as he says,"

Yes, that's it Zero, finish them! "

Zero looks irritated as he says," I will, but not for your sake Wily. It's just that theses sorry excuse for robots are not even fun to trash! Time to be reduced to zero!

"With this he fires his attack, and Megaman says,"

Oh no, that blast is to big! No, I can't lose here! Huh?"

All of a sudden he hears some sort of humming, before he sees the ground in front of him open up, and a pair of missiles blast out and knock the blast off course!

Protoman grins as he says," So, Doctor Light finally got wise and added some defense systems after that Dark-man who tried to impersonate me and Bass showed his true colors eh? Glad to see he is not to naïve at least. "

Zero just looks amused as he says,"

Your little tricks don't amuse me, nothing can stop me, just expect the honor of being killed by the perfect killing machine!"

Megaman just charges up all of the power he has before he says,"

Being the perfect killing machine is nothing to brag about! Someone that only exists to kill must not be allowed to do as he pleases! I won't let you win Zero!"

With this he fires off a powerful charged shot, and his brother does the same as two large energy cannons come out of the top of Light's lab and fire in unison! However as the quadruple blast heads for Zero he just looks annoyed and says," Don't you get it, no matter how many attacks come at me at once, you will still fail! I'll show you what I think of your little team work attack!"

With this his energy explodes, and he catches the blasts with his bare hands! At first Zero seems to be pushed back by it, but then he just looks even more evil as he screams loud and grasps it with his hands before he squeezes tight, and shatters it! He then sees Megaman's horrified expression and says,

" Now is your ultimate fear starting to settle Megaman? Good, such a look will make your deletion that much more enjoyable! HAHAHAAHAH!!!

" Megaman just steps back before he says,"

This is not good, is he really invincible? No, he can't be! And even if he is, we can't lose to him!

" Zero just lands on the ground as his eyes glow red before he says,"

Oh believe me Megaman, I am invincible! Here, let me prove it to you by giving you a taste of what true power is! Rakuhoua!"

With this all of a sudden Zero's aura explodes as he punches the ground, and before anyone can react the ground explodes and a barrage of black energy blasts roars out, and in a flash rain down and devastate Megaman and Protoman! As a series of explosions rock the ground, and they are both hit hard. Protman tried to defend with his shield but it got melted, and Megaman was blasted out of his combinations with Rush! As they land on the ground Zero instantly warps in front of Megaman and kicks him through a tree! As he instantly warps in front of his foe and punches the blue bomber in the chest he says,

" Pathetic, to think so many of the doctors robots lost to a weak fool like you? Well, I suppose the difference in power is quite large. But oh well, time to end this embarrassment!" Protoman struggles to get up as he says,"

Megaman, no! Damn you Zero I won't let you, AH!" In an instant Zero blasted Protoman's leg of with a charge shot as he laughs and says,"

Wait your turn! You should be grateful your brother will be a demonstration for what's going to happen to you!" Roll is peaking outside the labs door and with terror she says,"

Megaman, Protoman! Stop this! Someone, anyone help them! "

Zero hears this and laughs madly as he says," Forget it girl! No one can save any of you! Now, let the killing commence! "

With this he extends his hand and gets ready to jab Megaman through before he says,

" Time to, GUH!" With this Zero's killer strike is interrupted by being hit from a unseen massive blast of light energy! This blast blows Zero off, and as his chest is smoking and Megaman is free from his grasp he says,"

That nearly stung! This power, no way it could be from the likes of this trash, want to introduce yourself new comer? "All of a sudden Megaman sees a new figure landing in front of Zero, and as Wily rubs his eyes to see more clearly he says,"

What!? Damn hero's luck! So, you returned to die, Duo!"

Sure enough everyone sees that the figure who intercepted Zero and saved Megaman is a large blue and red robot with a white face, some sort of wings out of his back, and one really large fist that is half the size of Megaman! However, Megaman and the others are glad to see him, because he is there ally form another world _Duo_! Megaman sees his friend look serious as he says,"

I sensed a rising surge of evil energy from this world, but I did not think it was in the form of such a demon! Glad I arrived when I did. Are you all right Megaman?"

Megaman smiles and says," Don't worry, it's nothing an E-tank can't patch up. But boy am I glad that you arrived when you did. Wily really went all out on this guy.

"Duo nods and says," I can see. This is worse than I feared. The evil energy I am sensing form this Zero, is more than the original being that crash landed on this world had!

"Zero just cracks his knuckles as he says,

" Well, I am the god of destruction, can't have a title like that without having the power to back it up! "

Wily laughs madly again as he says," That's right! I found the root of the evil energy and was able to recreate it on my own, and empower Zero with it! Even you are nothing to him Duo!"

Duo just has his large knuckle rotate and glow before he says,"

We will see about that. It's my responsibility to purge all such evil energy from the cosmos, and taking you down fits that role quite well! You will not be allowed to go on existing Zero, not if I have anything to say about it!

" With that in an instant he glows and tackles Zero! Zero responds with a round house kick that greets his opponent on impact and causes a shockwave! Sensing the force behind his opponents attack causes Zero to grin as he says,

" Ah, you are strong, stronger than those other two at the very least! Maybe you will give me a decent warm up after all!" Duo just grunts as he out puts more power and says," I'll make you take this seriously villain! Let's see you laugh at this!

" With this he extends his large hand, and shocks Zero by having it extend instantly and slam him hard in the face! As Zero is launched in the air Duo powers up and says,"

I promised my friends here I would protect this world with them, and I don't go back on my word! Perish monster!"

With this Duo fires a massive white energy beam from his big hand, and it hits Zero dead on! As it explodes Protoman gets excited and says,"

All right, he nailed him!" This worries Wily as he says," No, Zero! Bah, my masterpiece can't be destroyed so easley you outer world pile of scarp! Come on Zero, don't make me have wasted the last few years of my life!"

Megaman gets back on his feet as he says,"

Don't you get it Wily? No matter what you build you're bound to see it be destroyed! Because you're selfish creations of destruction are enemies of the world! Huh, what is this? No way!

" Everyone hears an evil voice chuckle as from the smoke the clearly still alive Zero says,"

Am I suppose to be bothered that most of the people of the world are against me? Because, it's not like I care what worthless humans think of me!"

In a instant a surge of power blows away the smoke to see a unharmed Zero fly out looking sadistic! Duo is shocked as he says," He barely has a dent! What nightmare did Wily put together?"

Zero snickers as he says,"

All right, that's about enough. You're stronger than the other two, but it's clear someone like you can never be my equal! I think I wasted enough time expecting anything from you trash, the warm ups are over! "

With this Duo charges at Zero again and says,

" This may be a game to you Zero, but the stake of the entire planet depends on this battle! I won't let you win!"

He then punches Zero, or at least tries to, but as Zero's long hair gets in his face as he blinks he is shocked to see he has vanished! He then is about to turn around when he feels something poking his back, and hears a voice say," If you're going to play sure a high stakes game, you have to be able to have what it takes!

" Duo is about to turn around when all of a sudden a massive burst of energy comes out of his shoulder and blows his left arm off! As he goes down on the ground hard Duo screams in pain and Megaman says," No Duo! AH!" At once Zero appears above him, with his heel on his chest! Zero then pushes down hard as he says,"

Any other pointless delays you want to throw at me Megaman? Because if not how about we wrap this up!? "With this he kicks Megaman back so hard he goes skidding through Light's fence before he has his aura grow massive! As he aims right for Megaman Roll looks horrified and says,

" No Megaman! This has to be a nightmare! You can't be beaten by him, you just can't!

" Zero then laughs as he says," Looks like your fan girl is going to be the first one to have her heart crushed Megaman! Seriously, it's been fun while it lasted, but time to say good bye, and hello to the scrap yard!"

With this Zero unleashes a massive outburst from his aura that forms a blade of blood red energy! Megaman Protoman and Duo all try to do something but they are all to damaged to move as Protoman then says,

" No, Megaman! Damn it, move body!" Wily is ecstatic as he says, "Yes, YES!! At long last, victory is mine! Huh, what the? No!"

All of a sudden everyone is shocked to see Megaman get pushed out of the way, by Roll! Megaman's sister used all the limited power she could to push her brother, but now she is right in the coming blasts path! A shocked Megaman can only say," Roll! NO!!" Roll just smiles as she says,"

Megaman, I know you can make this world a better place! You have to, survive! AHHH!!!"

With this Roll is hit by Zero's sword of dark energy, and in a instant the power causes her to explode and vaporize, and with cruel irony in the way that Megaman and Protoman did when they died in the games! Seeing Roll die causes Megaman to freak out as he says,"

Roll? Roll!? ROLL! NO!!!!!!!

" As Megaman screams louder then when Darth Vader realized he killed his wife Light sees this through the monitor in his lab as he says,

" No, Roll! Blast you Wily! How could I have failed to see this?

"Zero just looks annoyed and says,

" Bah, what was that idiot doing? I take no pleasure in destroying worthless dolls, you only have your own weakness to blame for her death Megaman!

"Megaman at once gets up with a hidden reserve of energy as he says,"

Zero!! I won't forgive you! GUH!"

He blindly charged at Zero but this burst of rage still does not impress Zero as he grabs his fist and hurls him through Lights labs door!

He just sighs and says," I don't care for your forgiveness, just for your death! This time, I'll make sure no one can save you!"

With this he flies in to the air and has both of his Z-busters appear before they both come together and charge to full power! As a massive amount of energy forms he aims at Lights lab and Duo says,

" Damn you Zero, this energy is enough to reshape the planet! "

Zero just grins evilly as he says,"

Well, I intended from the start to change things! After all, I am the new messiah of this infested world that will bring about its new age! And all unworthy ones beware, for the time has come for you to be deleted! Sayonara garbage!"

With this he fires a massive red energy wave from his cannons, that hits Lights lab, and causes a massive explosion that covers the entire area! As Wily's own skull craft gets rocked back from the shockwaves his ultimate creation has caused he holds on tight as he says," Hahahaha, wonderful! Well Doctor Light, looks like we finally see who the true ultimate robot genius is! I wish I could see your face's last expression, but since it's not worth the price my imagination will do just fine! Now, did it work? OH! Yes, in your face Light, whatever is left of it!

" Wily jumps up and down in evil joy as he sees that when the smoke clears, that there is nothing but a giant smoking creator with a few rocks were everyone once was! Seeing no trace of Megaman, Protoman, Duo or anyone else causes Wily to laugh in trumped as he says,

" And so the great and noble carrier of everyone's lovable Doctor Light comes crashing to a end, along with his life! You did well Zero. Yes, you exceeded my wildest dreams!"

Zero just floats up to besides Wily with his arms crossed as he says,"

Bah, that was not even very fun. You really had so much difficulties with such pathetic piles of metal?"

Wily coughs as he says,"

Well, they indeed look like a bunch of losers, but were a tricky bunch of losers. Neither the less, that's all a mute point that's to you Zero! Hahah, ah, this feels like a dream! Ah, but time to insure the public that what just happened is not a dream! Yes, now that Megaman and the others are now at last just a few ashes on the ground it's time for the entire world to expect their rightful master! If not then they will experience a true nightmare! Come Zero, back to base!" Zero eyes Wily as he says," If that is your desire master. Tsc, those that don't know there place will indeed experience true pain at my hand! Very well, let's see if this part will be any more fun!"

With this Wily gets back in his machine and blasts of in to the distance as Zero fallows him! As they go, we now turn to are spectators, who have been horrified by what they have witnessed!

* * *

X sees the wide flaming crater left by his best friend and says,"

Zero, so that was the real Zero? I knew Zero was a different person before he joined the Maverick Hunters, but, I did not think he was pure evil!" Ben clutches his fist as he says,"

Damn it, I feel so helpless! Even if this is nothing more than a recreation, not being able to do anything makes me so mad! "

Lacus looks sad and says," How horrible that after all of this your sister was killed by Zero, and it seems like everyone else did to!

" James then ponders something as he says,"

But wait, this can't be how it ends, otherwise how are you guys still around?" He looks at the present Megaman, who then turns to the Doctor and says," But, this is not the end, there was definitely more that happened! Unless, I dreamed it.

" The present Light nods and says,"

Your memory is not faulty Megaman, this is not the end of what I have to show you. For you see everyone, while Zero did destroy the upper part of my lab, lucky for us all he did not count on me being in my defended underground lab all ready. And, most of all, I was lucky Zero did not have his blast go deep, or we would all likely be in a much more dire situation . Still, that day will always haunt me."

Megaman nods as he says,"

Me to Doctor Light, the fact that I was helpless to save Roll, I'll never let it go. "

X turns to his brother and says,

" I know what it's like to not be able to save someone that is important to you. Don't place all the burden on yourself.

"Ben nods and says," You can't blame yourself or you will go crazy. Just focus on brining those who caused this vile situation to justice in the first place! Er, however in this case its Wily who was being the puppeteer and Zero being the puppet."

Light just sighs and says,

" Here, I will not fast forward time, now we are going to go to the underground part of my lab where I repaired Megaman and the others. "

With this he snaps his fingers and everyone watches as the environment changes, and they are in an underground lab full of computers and equipment! Are view turns to the past Megaman, who seems to have been repaired by his creator after the time had passed. With Light is his other creation the large chunky green robot with a tool right hand that is helpful with mechanic stuff named Auto. Auto is tweaking Duo's arm and appears to have repaired it. However the noise caused Megaman to moan as he says,

" Stop it Roll, five more minutes! Huh? "He then opens his eyes and sees his solemn "father" looking at him as he says,"

Sorry Megaman, now is not the time to sleep. "

Megaman at once remembers what happened and jumps up as he says,"

Doctor Light! Your all right? How did we, survive?"

Duo then stirs, and sits up before looking at his large fist and says,"

With all of the power I had left I created a barrier to protect us. However, we were just lucky that we fell in below and that Zero did not bother to conform are deaths. Still, I was not able to be of any use. I am deeply sorry."

Megaman gets up and looks at his hands as he says,"

It's not your fault Duo, Zero was just too strong. And now, Roll! Professor, you have to save her! You can fix her right? You can rebuild anything!"

Light looks down as he says," I am ashamed to say even I can't repair Roll since Zero's attack blasted her very atoms apart. Wily, he is truly mad to create such a demon!" Protoman then slams the ground, showing he is awake as he clutches his fist as he says,

" Damn that Zero! He was just playing around with us! If all of our combined power could not make him take us seriously what are we going to do?

"Megaman just looks angry as he says," Whatever we have to do Protoman! I won't let Zero get away with this! I'll never forgive him for what he did to Roll! "

Light nods and says,"

There is no way we will let Wily get away with his plans. However, we have to act carefully, or the devastation will repeat. Now, if we are going to win, we have to match Wily's next move. Wily thinks he has killed us, what will he do next.

" Protoman shrugs and says,"

The man has been ranting about taking over the world from day one. I bet he is all ready getting ready to demand everyone surrender to him or something. Huh?" Everyone hears an alarm go off before Light goes over to it and says," Looks like he is moving even faster than we thought he would. He must be quite eared." He then presses a button and the main monitor then switches to a close up shot of Wily! Everyone then gets annoyed as they hear Wily laugh even louder than normal before he says,"

Citizens of the world! This is the great Doctor Albert Wily! I have a important announcement to make! The time is now that the rightful ruler of the world has taken his place! For years my greatness was denied by you no nothing nitwits! But now I can no longer be denied! Your beloved Doctor Light is now dead, killed at the hands of my ultimate creation! Ladies and gents, let me show you the absolute persona of power, Zero!"

With this he motions his hand to the left as the screen pans out to show that Wily is standing on a self made podium and Zero is hovering above him! Zero just glares at the camera as Wily cackles evilly and says,

" Zero has destroyed the beloved Megaman and his allies, and by crushing the hero of the planet he has proved that there is no one that can resist my wrath! And with his power, I have the strength to enforce my rightful place in the world! I will no longer tolerate insolence! I demand all powers of the world endorse me as their leader in a hour, or suffer the wrath of Zero! And to prove I am deadly serious, I will show you a demonstration to anyone who has any wise ideas!"

With this Wily raises his hands, and a pair of black obelisks appear on his sides with large W's on the top! He then says,"

Zero, please show, let's say west city, why they are not lucky today!"

Zero smirks as he says,

" Very well, let the destruction commence!"

With this the aura around him explodes before he fires a massive red energy blast right in to the air! This blast goes right in to Wily's newly appeared creation and is sucked right in to it! However, before anyone can ponder why Zero did that all of a sudden everyone can see a massive flash of light, in the form of a atomic explosion can be seen in the distance on screen! As a mushroom cloud forms Wily just chuckles and says,"

In case you're wondering what just transpired along with my god of destruction here I created some nifty support gear that can absorb his blasts and transfer them vie satellites to unleash his power to any local that I deem needs to taste it! And it would seem, that citizens of west city now got a taste! You can call them your self's but I do believe that caliber of a blast annihilated the entire city! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

Seeing just how mad Wily is causes Protoman to say," Damn you Wily! I did not think it was possible, but after all these years you evolved to an evil ambitious madman to an insane murderous psychopath! "

Duo nods and says,"

It would seem all the defeats he has suffered from us has driven him totally over the edge." Wily then stops laughing at last and says,"

Now then, I think it's quite clear what's in store for everyone if you cling on to any futile ideals of résistance! That's why I am counting on all of you unleashing what little common sense you have and admit you're now going to have a new ruler! This is the price you get for belittling me all this time! You thought you could dismiss my greatness, but that's just going to make things harder for all of you! One hour, if I don't see a complete allegiance to the rule of Doctor Wily by that time, then a random city will become like West city till you do! HAhahahaha!

" With this the screen becomes normal again and it returns to a pale white female reporter. Doctor Light turns it off and Megaman looks determined as he says,"

That's it, no matter what we can't let Wily have his way! I don't care how much more powerful Zero is, we just have to defeat him!"

Duo sighs and says,

" I agree Megaman, but, the question still remains on how we are going to get that done. Just rushing in without a plan will get us slathered, and I doubt Zero will be as careless! " Protoman then says," Still, if we are going to do something we have to do it soon. "

Light then goes to the computer and types some buttons, before a hologram of Zero appears around everyone and he says,

" I did try to analyze Zero during his attack. However that did not get much good news. He seems to have no obvious weak spot like Wily's normal robot masters. However, I might have a way for you all to overcome him. Despite the difference in strength, his power might be his greatest weakness."

Duo then says," What do you mean doctor?

" Light then says," If you can attack him just as he unleashes a assault it might cause him to overload. It's a long shot, but the only shot we got. "

Megaman then smiles and says,"

Don't worry, no matter how slim a chance we have we will make it! Come on, Protoman, Duo, we have not time to waste ! This will be are final battle with Doctor Wily. After all he has done, I won't let him beg his way out of it!

"Light then says," Don't worry; your victory will be hard but not impossible. And, to increase your chances I even gave your weapons systems a bit of a boost.

" Protoman then shrugs and says,"

I don't know if I feel any stronger. Though, my chest does feel lighter. "

Light then coughs as he says, "Er, well, that's because while I repaired your damages, I just happened to finally fix that defect in your energy system.

" This upsets Protoman and he runs over to his creator and says,

" YOU DID WHAT!? Fixing a busted arm is one thing, but I told you I never wanted you to tinker with my systems without my permission! "

Light just laughs and says," You can thank me when you survive this and don't suddenly combust. "Megaman then laughs and says," Oh don't be so prideful that it gets yourself killed Proto, he did a good thing that helped you greatly! All right, come on guys, lets end this madness!"

Light then says,"

Ill warp you three to the best location. It seems Wily made his speech on his new Skull base, on that is floating over the capital city! Megaman, Protoman, Duo, good luck. And, please come back safely. "

Megaman his two allies and the robotic animals all get ready to warp in to their biggest fight yet before Megaman gives Light a thumbs up and he says," Thanks! And be careful! If we fail Wily and Zero will come for you next!"

Light just says," I'll be ready, but just come back alive my children.

" With that they all warp out and Light sighs. Auto sees this and says," Are you all right Professor?

" Light just turns to Auto and says," If only I found out what Wily was up to quicker. I was so relaxed that I really thought he would just have given it up. I should have known he will never stop till he can no longer threaten everyone again. " Auto just shrugs and says," Even if you knew Wily was building Zero it's not like it would have helped much. Er, well unless we destroyed him before he was created or something. Huh?"

Light then turns around, and goes to the wall opposite of the computers before he puts his palm on the center and the wall splits in two and begins to open! As they do Light says," Maybe, but, if I knew ahead of time, I would have accelerated project X.

" Then to everyone's shock are hero's see a blue capsule in the back of the hidden room, with many computers all around a incomplete X! Auto has never seen X before and says,"

This is, your secret project doctor? It, looks like Megaman, but bigger!

" Light nods and says," This is to be his and Protoman's brother, and the one who will if properly used usher in the new step of the evolution of robots. He is Megaman X.

"Auto then says," Megaman, X? Are you going to replace Megaman?"

Light chuckles and says,"

He may have a X but he is not to replace Megaman. He is more advanced then Megaman, then any robot. He can think in a whole new level, and have power that can match if not surpass Zero. Auto, X is also a variable, that means unlimited potential. However, because of how sophisticated he is, there is still so much testing that needs to be done. I, need more time. But, if Zero defeats them, I have no choice. X, you're the final hope of this world. I just hope I don't have to release you prematurely, or may god have mercy on us all. Come Auto, let's see if Wily is starting to move again. Hopefully he will, cough!

"All of a sudden Doctor Light goes in to a coughing fit and falls to his knees Auto runs over and says," Are you ok Doctor? Your condition is getting worse.

" Light just gets back up and says," I am find, it's just from all the stress. I have to keep it together though, now more than ever. Still, I must prepare for any scenario. Auto, get a emergence transmission to Doctor Cossack if you would.

" With this he goes back to the monitor, and the screen fades!

* * *

Megaman was shocked to see X was all ready being worked on as he says,

" Doctor Light, you were all ready working on X without telling me?" Light nods and says,"

That's what the stuff you were bringing back to me was for. I did not keep X a secret from you and the others because I did not trust you Megaman. I did so because I did not want word of X to be leaked to the public. People tend to not react well to change. That is why I waited thirty years to fully test X, to insure that he would not break the number one rule of robotics and become a nightmare to humans like so many after him would be. " X then turns to the hologram image of his creator as he says,"

But, Doctor, since I was not released at that time, that would mean Megaman and the others won, right?" Protoman just puts his arms together and says,"

I guess you can call what happened a victory, sort of.

"Light then says," I think it would be best if I just show you what happened. Here, this is just as Megaman Duo and Protoman arrived and confronted Wily." Hiryuumon then raises his hand and says," Er, excuse me! Before we continue can I have a snack? All of this big news has made me hungry." Ben just sighs as he puts his hand on his head and says,

" This is not a movie Hiryuumon, show some respect! "

Lacus then giggles as she says,"

Don't worry, when this is all done we will have a big feast so just sit tight.

"With that their surroundings once again begin to change before they can see a city that might be Neo Arcadia before it had its name changed. Well, since Wily 's giant flying skull castle just smashed through a large Arcadia sigh that might have been its name, but, we have more important things to worry about as people are feeling in terror as Wily's lesser servants descend from the base to cause havoc ! Wily sees his henchmen warming up the people of the city for Zero and laughs as he turns to the then pure evil red robot and says,"

Look at them run Zero, they are like ants! "

Zero just grunts as his eyes are closed in an indifferent look as he says," Humans are so pathetic. While it would seem throughout your history some are able to rise above disgust, most of them are but sheep in a flock of mindless fools!

"Wily laughs and says,"

How true Zero. Most people can't appreciate true genius. They just embrace the easiest simplest equations, because they are simpletons that can't understand anything that's not spelled out for them! I am tired of this world going on. Zero, let us recreate this world to a truly worthy planet! Oh? "

He hears a clicking sound and takes a advanced pocket watch out of his lab coat before he sees the time and sneers before he says

," Time is up, and still no word. Stubborn idiots, I'll make them pay for thinking they are too good to beg to me! If they are screaming now, just wait till they see all you can do my masterpiece! Hahaha, once I finish testing it, with my glorious virus there will be no safe haven for anyone! Now, Zero, its time! How about we start with this city? I have plans for a much more fitting capital in its place anyway!

" Zero just has his murderous aura grow again as he floats in to the air and he charges up the Z Buster and says,

" It makes no difference where the destruction begins, soon the entire world will face their fate!"

He then begins to get ready and Wily laughs as he says,"

Hahaha, when ever your ready! Haha, easy there Zero, your aiming at me!"

Zero just grins sadistically as he says,"

I am not so sure about that. I am just fulfilling my duty to eradicate trash. And what I see here is a egotistical , oh?"

Zero stops before he lowers his arm and laughs loudly before saying,"

Well well, looks like some people don't know when to take their second chance!" Wily raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Zero what are you, huh? What the? "

All of a sudden he hears an explosion, and turns around to see a bunch of Sniper Joe's and Mets go flying! He then is shocked to see Megaman Protoman and Duo emerge! He is in a state of shock as he says,"

Megaman? How the blazes did you survive Zero's attack? The entire area was reduced to nothing! "Protoman just smirks and says," You guys were overconfident, and now you're going to pay for it!" Zero just looks unimpressed as he says,"

You survived, and yet you return? You all must really want to die!"

Megaman just looks determined as he says,

" No, we just can't let you win no matter what Zero! You think we are nothing but trash, but even lowly trash has the right to live and live freely!

"Zero just rolls his eyes as he says

," Don't make me laugh, all trash does is clog up the time of truly worthy beings!"

Duo gets angry and says,"

And who has the right to say who is worthy, you?

" Wily laughs as he says,

" Of course I have the right, after all I am the smartest man of this world! The most superior beings should rule, it's only natural! Having the weak in charge only causes evolution to be stagnated.

"Protoman then says," You think your superior Wily? You may have a big brain, but you're also insane! No way you're superior!"

Megaman nods as he says,"

Proto is right! Wily, it does not matter how much you know if you forgotten what it means to love and care about others!

" Wily laughs hysterically as he says,"

You are telling me about emotions Megaman? You're just a lowly robot! You may act like you have feelings, but all of you are just puppets made to fulfill your creators roles!

"Megaman gets angry as he says,

" I told you before, I am more than just a robot Wily! Even robots are capable of evolving to something better. But, as long as guys like you and Zero are around, they won't get the chance ! Now I see, this time I have to do what I really should have done at the start. I was hesitating before, but now I know that you will never change your ways Wily! Even if I have to break the rules of robots, your madness ends here one way or another Wily!

" Wily looks amused as he says,"

You say you're going to kill me Megaman? Are you even capable of such a fleet with your weak mind? Well, as interesting as your theory is, you won't have the chance to pull it off with Zero at my side! Zero, no mishaps this time, delete them all!

"Zero laughs as he powers up and says," I was too easy on you idiots last time it would seem. Now to make sure you die ill tear you limb from limb!"

Megaman then says,

" Don't think you can just brush us aside Zero! WE are ready for you this time!

"Zero laughs madly as he aims his busters at them as he says

," It does not matter how ready you are, you won't survive this time! DIE!!"

With this Zero fires two charged shots again, but the heroic trio dodge them as they go on to blast away parts of the buildings behind them! Megaman just charges up another shot from his Megabuster as he says," Your powerful Zero, but not invincible! We will show you we are powerful too! "

With this they all fire there blasts at Zero, and Zero just goes to walk through the blasts! However, he is shocked when the attacks push him back! As he flicks off the dust on his green orbs he says," So, you gotten a little more powerful in under an hour? Desperate last minute upgrades eh? It still won't make a difference! "

With this he fires another blue energy ring at them. However Megaman changes color as he says, "

You're going to see it's more than just a little upgrade! Time Stop!"

With this Megaman causes a flash to blind Zero, before all of a sudden he sees the three are right up in his face ready to attack! Zero is caught off guard as he says,"

No, you stopped time? You little,"

Duo then winds up his fist as he says,"

Told you we would surprise you Zero! Take this!

"With this all three of the robots blast Zero right in his face! The shocked Zero is blasted in to the air as a mortified Wily says,"

Zero! Damn them!" He then sees Zero emerge from the smoke looking annoyed as he says,"

You're getting even more resourceful, but no matter what you try, you will still fail! "

With this he warps behind them and punch's the ground hard, so hard that he hurls chucks of metal at his opponents! Protoman unleashes a barrage of blasts to blow up the metal, but he is then shocked to see an energy blast coming his way! He tries to defend himself with his shield, but the blast still blows him off his feet! Zero then waves his hand and creates a strong gust of wind to blow Megaman and Duo in to the air before he transforms his hand to the Z buster again and says," You're very stubborn, but let me make this clear. You cannot defeat me!"

With this he fires off another dual charged shot, but Megaman quickly changes color again and says,

" Yes we can, because it's simple, we can't afford to lose! Skull Barrier!

" With this Megaman creates another shield to protect him and Duo but Zero's attack shatters it instantly and they are blasted higher in the air! Zero then warps above them and says,

" I don't care what reasons you have, ill shatter them all! "With this he unleashes a clothesline attack on the two and in a burst of speed smashes them so hard against the ground on Wily's massive sky citadel Is bent hard! Megaman then says," The hopes of the people are not something you can break Zero! You will never be able to prevail!

" Zero looks annoyed and says,"

Oh be quite! I don't know how delusional you are programmed to be but if you not have noticed even with your so called upgrades your still not a challenge to me!

"Megaman just keeps his look of resolve as he says,

" This is not over yet! Copy Vision!

" With this Megaman uses the power he acquired form Dynamo Man before Zero sees many replicas of Megaman and Duo surrounding him! Zero just rolls his eyes as he says," Think creating cheap illusions will fool me! I had it with your annoying tricks! "He then fires a charged shot to blast some away, only to see them get out of the way! One of the Duo 's rotate his large knuckle before he says,

" Well, we are getting rather tired of you Zero!" With this many of the Duo's punch Zero at once, and Zero is shocked to see they are all real! As he gets pummeled and gets uppercut in to the air he says,"

What, theses are more than just illusions?

"One of the Megaman's nods as they all charge there Megabuster's before one of them says

," That's right Zero, we are all real, and we can all give some damage!"

With this they all barrage Zero at once with blasts heading in to him from all angles! As Zero gets bombarded so much that he can't even move he gets mad and says,

" No matter how many times you attack, you won't win!"

With this he furiously lashes out and creates a shockwave that blasts all of the copies away! However as he gets hit in the face with another Megabuster blast he glares at Megaman and lunges at him with his fist as he says," You really think you can win just because you wish hard enough that it would be true? Get real!"

He is about to hammer Megaman's head in to the ground when all of a sudden Protoman gets in-between the two as he charges up all the power he has and says,"

You should not underestimate wishing Zero! The will to dream for a better future can produce some rather powerful results! Big Bang Burst!

"With that Protoman unleashes all of the power he has in to a massive energy blast that blasts Zero back! As he struggles to defect the blast he gets pushed back in to the air again and says,

" Is this all the power you got? Ha, your burning your self's out for nothing! Oh?"

He then sees Megaman and Duo get to the side of their friend before Megaman says,"

It's not for nothing Zero, even if we have to give up are life's to stop you we will gladly do it for a world of peace! "

With this the two go full power as well and fire massive blasts that combined with Protoman 's before a massive energy wave consumes Zero! The God of destruction is shocked that the blast is stronger than he expected as he says,

" What, I can't defect it? Impossible, RAH!!"

All of a sudden he is consumed and the blast causes an explosion! As the hero's take a deep breath Protoman says," Did we get him? Huh? No!

" A moment later the smoke is blown away by Zero's energy! The evil robot looks quite annoyed, and for the first time damaged! Seeing his chest dented and sparking causes Zero to get quite furious as he clutches his hand tightly and says,"

How dare you scratch me you pile of junk! You think you can get away with this!? Better enjoy your little triumph, because it will be your last!! Let me give you a taste of the power of perfection!

"With this he is about to charge at them again but Megaman quickly changes colors again as he says,"

Someone like you can never be called perfect! Noise Crush!

"With this Megaman fires of Shade Mans' sound based attack to rush in to Zero and there incoming foe did not count for that and his charge is stopped in his tracks as he says,"

Damn, that noise! When I get my hands on you I will slash your transistors out! Huh?"

He then sees his three opponents charging at him with all of them looking like there about to unleash everything they have at once as Megaman says,"

You won't get the chance, because you're going down now! This is it! Now for Roll's sake your, AH!!

" The three were about to slam in to the stunned Zero when out of nowhere they are blasted to the left by a massive energy beam! As they land scourged on the ground moments later a damaged Protoman says,

" Damn it, how could Zero attack even while he was clearly stunned, from another direction?

"Duo then struggles to get up as he says,"

No, it was not Zero, it had to be. Huh?

"Everyone hears a loud machine noise before it's fallowed by an annoying evil laugh that the trio know all too well! Sure enough Megaman turns around as he says,"

Wily!" It seems that Wily choose a devious time to remind everyone he is quick at pulling out his machines as it seems in the time they arrived he got out his newest Skull battle craft, and all ready took the time to wait for the right chance, and blast his hated robots with their guard is down! Wily then laughs some more as he says,

" Did you really think I would sit by and let you idiots even have a minimum chance of defeating me? Forget it! "

Zero then shakes his head and looks annoyed as he says," I don't need your assistance in taking care of theses idiots Doctor Wily! Don't interfere! "

Wily looks defensive as he says," I of course know you can wipe out theses clowns with ease Zero. However, since we are on a bit of a tight schedule, and since I REALLY want to see them dead I thought I speed things along.

" Zero cracks his neck as he floats high in the air and says,"

Fine, I get the message. Find by me, this was getting stale fast anyway!

" He then puts his hands together to form another, even larger blue ring of deadly energy forms in his hands as he says,

" You lasted longer than I expected, but it's only natural that this is the outcome! After all, its natural that the most powerful being wins after all! "He is about to fire when a new voice says," How true, that's why I am going to win!

"Zero then says," What the, GUH!

" All of a sudden he gets blasted in the face, and another purple blast goes in to his and causes his blast to explode! Wily sees this and says," What the blazes is this? What, you? HOW DARE YOU BASS!!

" With this Wily sees a smirking, and still damaged Bass flying at Zero with his buster aimed and charging as he says,"

Sorry to go off your game plan old man, but no matter what I won't let anyone disrespect me!

"Megaman looks happy as he says,

" Bass! I knew there was good in you! Huh, whoa!" Is happy moment is ruined when he sees a bolt of energy head is way! As he jumps back to avoid it he sees his long time rival says," Screw you Megaman I am not here to save your hide! I just want to bust Zero so I can keep him from taking what is my right!" Zero gets annoyed as he glares at Bass and says," How dare you reject, how dare you stand in my way!? You're going to wish you never stand in my way!" Bass charges at Zero as he says,

" That's my line!" He then has his own purple energy explode before he fires a machine gun style barrage of blasts at his hated superior robot! However Zero shows he is not in the mood as he just air dashes at Bass and has his power explode, causing the blasts to just bounce off him! He looks murdrious as he extends his hand and has his aura just blast Bass away before his hand glows red and he bursts at Bass as he says," Bass, your nothing but a failed prototype, you will never defeat me!" Bass just laughs madly as he says,"

I don't care what the specs say, I am the one who is suppose to be the strongest Zero, not you! I'll show you just how powerful I am! EAT THIS!"

With this Bass fires a massive purple energy beam at Zero! However the angry red robot just says," If you're not going to expect your place, then you're done!"

With this Zero shows what he can really do as he smashes the blast with his hand, and just splits in half before he smashes that hand right through a horrified Bass's chest! As he hears Bass scream in pain Zero laughs as he says,"

What's wrong, is the truth to harsh to bare Bass? Perfection is born in chaos. The world is born... From zero. The moment zero becomes one is the moment the world springs to life. One becomes two... Two becomes 10... 10 becomes 100 Taking it all back to one solves nothing. So long as zero remains... One... will eventually grow to 100 again ! Don't you get it? Time cannot go backwards, only forwards! Those that can't keep up with the times just have to be deleted! I am the force that's power will grow and surpass all others! I guess this means this is the end of the line for you Bass! Huh?"

He is shocked to see that Bass is still charging power in his buster as he says,

" I don't care what fate or even my own creator says, I'll be the strongest and crush all who try and stop me! If you're the zero that just keeps multiplying, then I'll just have to turn you back in to nothing!"

With this Bass fire's at Zero's blue crystal with all the power he has left, and it seems to hit home as Zero roars in pain! Zero reacts by instantly smashing Bass in the head and hitting him out of sight before he roars in pain as everyone sees that the blue crystal on Zero's head was cracked by Bass's final attack and Duo says,

" That crystal, Bass damaged it, and its causing Zero to react. That just might be his weakness!"

Wily sees Zero roaring madly as he says," Zero, what happened? Don't tell me that reject was able to hurt you Zero! Stop embarrassing me and finish them off all ready!

"Zero just glares at Wily and points his finger at his machine as he says,

" Be quite!"

With this he fires a bolt of energy from his finger and instantly blasts a portion of Wily's machine up, and he only missed Wily because his finger twitched! A horror-struck Wily gasps as he says,"

Zero, what are you doing!? You nearly killed me! How dare you, strike back against me! You were created to be my perfect loyal solider!" Zero just laughs madly as he holds his head with his right hand and says," That might be what you intended, doctor, but I see no need to listen to you!

" Wily is getting nervous as he says," Are you malfunctioning, I created you! Huh?"

Zero then laughs even louder, as his eyes glow red and his aura explodes! He then says,"

Oh please, without the power you latched on, you would never have completed me! The only allegiance I have is to the power of the dark side! And the only thing that I need to pay them back for helping me is wipe out all trash, all unworthy beings from this world! And you know Doctor Wily, you look like an unworthy cum to me! And that's why, are partnership ends!"

With this Zero puts his hands together forms a massive buster before he fires an even larger blast at his own creator! Wily freaks and tries to have his machine move back as he says,"

No, you can't do this to me, ZERO!!! AHH!!!"

With this Megaman and the others see Wily scream before the entire machine blows up and its remains come crashing down in to the city! Seeing this act and Zero laughing even more madly causes Megaman to say," No way, he attacked Wily just like that? Even Bass never really went through with it!"

Zero just turns to Megaman and says,"

I was going to be amused by him a little more, but I was getting tired of pretending he mattered. "Duo then gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,

" To so carelessly think of his own creator, he really is the evil god of destruction! Huh, what the?

"Everyone is then shocked to see a new red symbol appear on his forehead, and while they don't recognize what the symbol is, they fail to realize how serious it is, because it's the symbol of the Necrocalcous and the Zannacross Empire! Zero then laughs madly as his dark energy grows even more powerful, and the buildings around Wily's Skull Castle get blown down as he says,"

Heheheh, HAHAHAAH!!! Yes, like I said, I am the messiah of darkness, one that will wipe clean all unworthy beings from this filthy planet! And when I am done with this world, I'll do the same to all other planets that can't put up a decent challenge! "Protoman just sighs and says,"

This guy, he really is to insane for even Wily! If we lose he will kill everyone! "Megaman just looks calm as he says,"

Then we just can't lose!"

Zero laughs even more evil as he says,"

You junk piles just don't get it, you all ready lost!

" With that he fires off another finger blast but the trio just dodges it and charges forward at Zero! Zero fires more and more blasts with increasing malicious power but they keep coming at him! Zero just says,"

Now what are you trying to pull? You all ready threw everything you had at me several times only for it to be totally pointless! I guess you're just that oblivious to how hopeless it all is!"

Protoman then says,"

It's the opposite Zero, we have not given up hope yet!"

Zero then sees then all fire blasts again only for him to sigh and just dash at them, and right through there blasts as he says,"

In that case, time I erase all the hope you idiots and all the others of this foolish planet have!

"He fires another Z-Buster shot at them, but Duo has his large knuckle shine and the thrusters on his back go full throttle as he catches it and says," You will never crush the hope of the people Zero, no matter how strong you are!

" Zero sees Duo coming right for him and says,

" Maybe you need another reminder on just how powerful I am eh otherworld trash? Find by me!"

With this he sees Duo about to fire another blast and responds by instantly firing another Z-buster blast for the kill! However Duo is able to change his angle of descent just in time, and only his right wing gets vaporized! Duo then gives it everything he has before he says,

" If this is the end for me, it's the end for you to Zero!

" With this Duo gives Zero a bear hug using all of his power to hold Zero down! While Duo 's larger size gives him a slight advantage, at once Zero gets enraged as he says,"

You think you can crush me ugly? A costly mistake, and your last! DIE!!

" With this his energy explodes, creating a shockwave of power that blasts Megaman and Protoman back and causes Duo to scream in pain! As mini explosions break out Zero laughs and says,"

Stubborn are we? I thought that would blow you to pieces, I guess I'll have to try harder!

" With this his entire body glows black and red as another shockwave blasts out of him, and critically damages Duo! Seeing Duo's right leg crumble and be blown apart causes Megaman to say,"

Duo! Stop it you're just going to destroy yourself!"

Duo then looks at Megaman and says," No, this is what I have to do, to save everyone! Megaman, Protoman, I can't hold on much longer! Attack him now, it's the only way!"

Megaman then says,

" No, like this it will likely destroy you to!

" Protoman then sees the cracked gem on Zero's forehead seep out more dark energy before he turns to his brother and says,

" Megaman, Duo is right, this is the only way! We have to attack now with everything we have while Zero is being held down! We are losing power, and he is getting stronger and more insane by the second! If we don't strike now, not only will Duo still die, but so will we and everyone else we care about! Don't make his sacrifice be in vain Megaman! For once man up and do what must be done!"

Zero then snickers as he says,

" No matter how many petty sacrifices you make, it will all be for nothing! Die now, die later, either way I'll kill you all I promise!"

With this he unleashes another wave of energy that damages Duo, before he turns his held back hand in to a buster and shoots through Duo's side! Seeing how much Zero is enjoying it Megaman then gets serious as he says," All right, I understand. Let's do this now! This is the end Zero!

"He and Protoman then charge up everything they have left as Zero says,

" You think you can defeat me, even like this? Don't make me laugh!"

Protoman then jumps up and says," We will make you more than laugh, Big Bang Burst! "

Megaman then says," I am sorry that we could not save you Duo. Forgive me!

" With this the two fire their best attacks at full power right at Zero's head! Zero refuses to let them even think they can defeat him as he says,

" You think you can stop me? Megaman, Protoman, your nothing but rubbish form the old world! I am Zero, the God of Destruction that will cleanse all unworthy fools! I can't lose to you!"

Megaman then says," You may see yourself as a god Zero, but even a god can't be allowed to do what he pleases! I have always fought to protect this world, and no matter what it takes I won't let everyone down! Take this Zero!" With this the two brothers unleash all of the power they have, and to Zero's shock it pierces his aura just as he was about to shatter Duo, and blasts him right on his forehead with such power that Zero's crystal is shattered! Zero feels great pain as he says,"

How did that happen? Impossible, I am, perfect! RUH!!!!!"

"With this an explosion begins to break out Duo smiles and says," Megaman, Protoman, thank you.

"Protoman turns to Megaman and says,"

We did it Megaman, we saved the day."

Megaman nods and says,"

We did, I just wish we could have eaten those cookies first, Proto."

With this the few people who stayed to be bystanders see an explosion breaks out and consumes them, and a good section of the floating Skull Castle! This damages it severely, and the giant floating castle has explosions break all over it before it heads in to the direction of the ocean that resides next to the city before the biggest explosion yet that causes a massive wave of water crash in to the city!

* * *

Ben X and the others are shocked to see their entire surroundings flicker before in moments they return to the present! Ben is trying to piece things together as he says,"

What, happened? Was that the end?" The hologram of Light still standing in the capsule as he says,"

More or less yes. To be precise that is the last of what Megaman and Protoman saw. I am sorry for those desiring to witness the aftermath, but since I did not focus on those details that's the best I can show you." James just clears his throat as he says,"

That's ok Doctor Light, I think we got the message quite well.

" Lacus looks sad as she says,"

Zero, before he was stopped so many people had to suffer. It seems, that no matter how many years past we can't let go of are cruelty.

"Cloud then says," True enough Lacus. However, I think that little revealing flash back makes it quite clear why we can't mess up here. By the way, did anyone notice Zero's head near the end was looking like he was empowered by a curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal or something of that kind?

" X nods as he looks troubled and says,

" Yes, I guess that would mean, that Zero in the end was a indirect creation of the powers of Chaos Zannacross Necron? Doctor, even with all of this I don't understand. What happened to you, what happened to Zero, Wily, Megaman, Bass? everyone? "

Light sighs and says," I have answers for those questions to X, they just will have to be without a visual fallow up. I agree that its likely that what at the time I thought was the evil energy Wily uncovered was most likely a fragment of the power of the dark god from what must have been a original robotic servant, however I can not conform that information. Meanwhile, I guess you're curious to see how Megaman and Protoman stand before you."

Megaman nods and says," To be honest Doctor Light I am curious to know myself.

"Light chuckles and says,"

It's nothing to complicated. Zero's explosion caused you all to be blasted in to the sea. It took some time, nearly a year to find you two. However, with the help of Doctor Cossack I was able to succeeded. However, when I found you two, you were barely alive and there was too little of Duo to even have a hope of being saved. The damage was so sever, that it would take years to repair the damage, and time was not on my side. Megaman, I did not want to tell you but I did not come out of Zero's attack unscathed.

While I had little physical harm the blast Zero unleashed caused me to be contaminated with a decay dose of a unique radiation composed of Zero's energy. I did not even realize its true effect for a while, but I realized that it was slowly causing my body to decay. And despite my research on the subject I could only delay its effects, not cure myself. Because of this I had to work fast to insure everything did not fall apart. Most of all, I did all I could on X, and then trusted the final test program would go safely before I sealed him away."

X then says,

" But, why Doctor, why did you not finish the work yourself? "

Light sighs and says,"

Believe me X, I would have liked to see you awaken more than anything. But, I had to do what I had to do. And after seeing Zero, I knew I had to make sure that you could be trusted. After all, you are the first of your kind, a robot with the ability to truly think for yourself and I had to make sure the diagnostic to test your reliability, your integrity and that you would not become another nightmare to humanity. However, I did what I could to see that one day I could see you again, and that is why you see me now as I am.

As I am now, I have no physical body. I survived by downloading and transferring my brain in to a chip that was sent in to the world network as a data file. It was over seen by Doctor Cossack, and it worked. However, it was not a flawless plan. It took my mind years to adapt to its new surroundings, and by the time I was able to adapt and resume contact with the world, I found X had all ready been awaken by a archaeologist-turned-robot expert Doctor Cain, who despite his good intentions was letting his eagerness create exactly what I feared ! Sadly I knew I had to prepare for X to do what must be done to protect the stability of the world. That's why I began to program and create various armors for him to use to insure his victory. "

Ben smirks and says,"

And we can see they are quite effective. Still, how were you able to build them without a body and have no one notice random capsules like this one be all around the world?

"Protoman nods and says," That's right, just how were you even able to fix us? And why were we sleeping in Wily 's lair anyway?

" Light just looks up and says,"

I am getting to that. It was not long after I was able to regain my consciousness that I went over a report about a red robot being confronted by the Maverick Hunters leader Sigma. But sure enough Zero somehow survived that explosive conclusion to the previous battle. I was not sure if he somehow repaired himself or Wily had a hand in things, but I tried to fallow the links. Soon enough I did find small traces of Wily influencing events. In fact, I think it was Wily who lured Sigma to face off with Zero and be infected with his newly completed virus. Wily, he one way or another created the Maverick wars all to insure he could rebuild the world in to his new vision no matter how long and how many life's were lost!

However, even though Wily also somehow survived Zero's backstabbing assault, he was severely weakened in both body and mind for a great deal of time. He could only think of his obsession with Zero and power, and so he let other things slide. For example, the place where I built your armors X, and were I replaced you two, was in a secret department in this very lair. This lair even was the one that created the capsules and sent them all over the world. It seems Wily had this lair since before he finished Zero. "

This shocks everyone and Megaman widens his eyes before he says," What? But, why?

"Protoman nods and says,

" It did seem like you were not thinking right when you decided to build up shop in your own hated enemy's main stronghold doc! If Wily found out we were being repaired here then he would have ruined everything!" Light chuckles and says,"

Maybe, but, this place in fact was the ideal place to work. For one thing, Wily had the most advanced technology around and once I was able to gain control of some of his machines without his knowledge it speeded up the extensive repairs needed on you two, and also allowed me to upgrade all of your abilities. Furthermore, working right underneath Wily's eyes made it the perfect place to work. Wily was and is a man of extreme pride. With all of his focus on his master plan, even after he regained a body and knew I was still around, he would never suspect that he could over look something like that. But the fact is that most of the daily work in this castle is done by his Serv-bots. Even seeing replicas of Megaman and Protoman caused him just to deduct that his machines were creating mere decorations to motivate him.

However, like always, his pride and oblivious to the strength of kindness and compassion will be his final downfall. All right, I have told you all that you need to know. X, Megaman, Protoman, and the Enji. Now that you know the truth, I beg all of you, stop Wily from using Zero to bring his madness on this world and all others once and for all!" Ben nods and looks confident as he says,"

Don't worry about that, it's the job of an Enji Knight to insure the bad guys see their evil plans go down in flames! And since Wily has been working with Kira, and has really gotten on my nerves, there is no way we will let him get away with this!"

X nods and says," He is right. Now that I know the truth about my and Zero's origins, now more than ever I want to free Zero from the cursed destiny Wily placed on him and end this once and for all!

" Megaman nods, but looks conflicted as he says, "Yes, Wily clearly can't be allowed to go on with this. I won't let the madness repeat again! But, can we really do that and save Zero?

" Light smiles and says,

" I know what you saw in Zero was only the essence of evil Megaman, but your brother is not wrong in trying to save Zero and Axl. Zero at first was driven by the darkness he was empowered. However, when he encountered Sigma that darkness, and the virus was transferred to him. While traces of that Zero remain, the Zero that is X's best friend is true. Zero has been struggling to fight for his true self ever since he met X, and I don't wish to see anyone be used as a pawn of evil.

" Megaman then smiles and says," Well, if you believe in him Doctor Light, then I will to! I'll do whatever I can to free Zero from Wily 's control!"

Protoman then sighs and says," Well, this is all important and all. However, I don't think we have any time to waste talking!"

Light nods and says," I know there is not much time left till Wily finishing programming Omega for his ultimate goals. And that is why I only have one more request for you all. Do you see Auto there? Can you bring him in to this capsule?"

Ben and the others see the statue of Light's handy robot and Ben nods before he and Cloud go over and pick him up before Ben says,"

Sure thing Doctor Light, but why? Huh?"

As soon as the Enji put him down in the capsule it begins to glow and Light says," All of this pain was caused because of a senseless feud that has existed between me and Wily for centuries. I want to see the end of this feud with my own eyes. Auto, he served me faithfully and helped finish X. He kept working without regard to himself for years, even till he broke down. For his years of service, now I will thank him for it by using him to help me with my wish. "All of a sudden the image of Light glows, before the capsule shoots a beam in to Auto! Moments later Auto begins to glow himself, till his eyes turn on with a blue color!

A confused James sees Auto move his head around and says,"

What, just happened?"

Auto raises his hands, before the face of Light is projected out of his face and he says,"

I transferred my will to Auto to allow me to have a body once more. It's a little clumsy, and I won't be much help in the coming battle. But I still want to support you directly. "

X nods and says," I'll be honored to have you on my side Doctor.

"Ben then grins as he says," All right, now with all of these guys joining to our crew we can't fail now!

" Lacus looks delighted as she says," That's right, I am sure working together we will save Zero and Axl in time. Oh?" Everyone feels the ground shake before the walls glow with energy and a stern Cloud responds with,"

Well, that's only going to happen if we stop dilly dallying and hurry! There is nothing more to do here, so it's time we end this." Light nods and says," I know the layout to where Wily is. Ill led the way and get us away from most of his traps."

Megaman nods and says," Lead the way Doctor Light, we will protect you no matter what! Wily, it's time we finish the battle that you started for good!"

X nods and says," Right, Zero, Axl, the Maverick Wars. All of this concludes now, and we will show Wily that we can create our own destiny to grasp the world we want! Everyone, let's go!

" With this Ben and the others nod, and the group exits the room ready to settle this once and for all! However, the settling will have to wait till next time sadly enough. Still, now that Ben, Megaman, X and the others all at last know the truth that links the Megaman and X games, can this information help them make sure history does not repeat itself?

Can they at last end Wily 's ambitions and still save Zero and Axl? The only way to find out is to tune in to the next Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time are group rejoins with Cless Cyan and the others before together at last reaching Wily, just as he is completing the finishing touches on Omega! And after Bass and Wily come to a brutal conclusion to their own conflict one way or another Zero at last metamorphosis to his absolute true form, Perfect Zero! And with this Wily unleashes the ultimate form of his master creation on the good guys to start his revenge! While X and Ben what to save Zero, Zero is not making it easy, since it seems the Zero they knew is totally gone, and with his new brutal power brought on by his perfect form, its making it very hard to try and survive, let alone reach out to him! And to top it off Wily himself attacks are heroes!

While no one would expect him to put up much of a fight himself, but the mad doctor shows he was prepared for this day when he shows just how modified his robotic body is! And with the powers to absorb energy attack in to his palms, the downloading of ace martial arts and other forms of combat in to his body, and even several extra metal arms out of his back like Doctor Octopus from Spiderman, he is clearly no pushover! Still, even with this duo assault, are hero's can't afford to fail or Wily will use Perfect Zero's powers to give him control of nearly every robot in the cosmos and cause unparallel chaos! The time for Zero to show who he truly is has come. Is he really the God of Destruction or an ally of justice? To find out don't dare Miss 

**_Chapter 121: The True Heart of the God Of Destruction! _**It's going to be a blast so see you there! Ah, first another round of Authors notes haha. Hopefully you all enjoyed how I envisioned how the classic Megaman games ended and the X series begins. I know it's not perfect but to me at least it's a lot more fitting of a link then what Capcon sees as the official link. I mean, Doctor Wily just being in jail till he dies? X being created for no reason, Zero being created by Wily and never used? Megaman and the others beings just forgotten in history? Why would the savior of the planet just go off and poof? Why and how could Wily come back as a virus and if he did how would he talk with Sigma? Bah, I said it before and ill said it again, people should at least somewhat care about their work, more then there fans at least. Whatever, before I go in to another rant again ill end it here lol. Once more thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of course, and till next time!


	12. 121:The God of Destruction's True Heart!

_**Chapter 121: True Heart of the God of Destruction! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben his friends and Megaman X had a lot to swallow when not only did the find the newly upgraded and long thought dead Megaman and Protoman, but there and X's creator Doctor Thomas Light !

At long last conforming that he was more than a prerecorded message The good doctor knew he had a lot of answers to give, and was ready to explain it by showing a virtual recreation of what happened two hundred years ago when Wily unleashed Zero on his hated enemies ! It was not a pleasant sight, Zero was a true god of destruction that showed no mercy and killed Megaman 's sister Roll when she got in his line of fire without a second thought!

Zero would have ruthlessly ended the rest of their lives if not for the timely arrival of Duo, and him casting a last minute barrier to protect them! However, things proved to be grim as Wily went at once to announce himself as the new leader of the world, and was more than willing to let Zero blow up anyone that tried to oppose him! However Wily found Megaman Protoman and Duo had returned to try and stop him one last time! Even while upgraded it was an upscale battle.

However, thanks to a little help from Bass Zero's invincibility was proven to not be true. However, being hurt made Zero even more insane, so insane that he blasted his own master! However, are heroes were able to at last stop Zero's rampage thanks to the noble sacrifice of Duo! After seeing the conclusion to that mighty battle Light then filled in the gaps about what his creations and the Enji needed to know. Now with the full knowledge of the past the good guys are at last ready to settle things with Doctor Wily once and for all! Can are hero's stop him from transforming X and Ben's friend in to his pure perfect envoy of death that will make all robots his servants?

And will that at last end the conflict started between two geniuses once and for all? It's time to find out, so today's chapter begins in three, two, one, zero! Here we go!

* * *

Ah before the showdown begins however, let's just take a quick look at the global situation to remind just how bad things are! And for that we turn to just one of the many parts of the planet of Corneria that has its population under attack from their former servants, the planets biggest recreational area and where Ben had his date with Larxene, the Platinum Saucer! Everyone who wanted to take their minds off the long war soon found it was brought right to them when the robots that were suppose to entertain them are now trying to kill them!

While the Lylat Defense Forces tried to prevent another disaster from breaking out, but with half of their own forces and machines not working right they have been having trouble working effectively to say the least ! Some Enji Knights have been sent to help out to, but by the time they arrived the virus infected robots and Wily's unleashed servants have all ready taken hostages! And just some of those hostages are now on the amusement parks aqua dome being bound in the recreated pirate ship's deck, hoping that there main captor, the pirate master black beard looking scumbag with a giant claw on one hand and an old style cannon for the other hand named Pirate Man! The evil robot master is taking up his role quite well, and as he hears explosions in the distance he laughs and turns to his fellow cohorts and says

," Ahoy mates! It seems the chase is on! But, if those dogs of justice want to meddle in Lord Wily's new era they better be prepared to suffer some casualties! Those Enji Knights think they can stop us?

"One of his partners, the sneaky green Sting Chameleon looks shifty eyed as he says," Well, they are moving pretty fast. We all ready lost contact with Clown man Magic man and the rest of the arcade division! "Pirate Man just gives off an arrogant laugh as he says,"

Shiver me timbers land lumber! Don't tell me you're getting cold feet or ill cut you to ribbons out of disgust!" His other partner, the shark like Maverick who was recruited by Gate and liked to create his own collection of robot zombies named Metal Shark Player rolls his eyes and says

," You know I know you're named Pirate Man but do you have to go overboard with the pirate talk? All the chameleon is saying is that if we don't watch it we will be watching are self's walk the plank. Oh god damn it now I doing it!"

Pirate Man just walks over and gets a girl tied up to the wall to shriek as he points his cannon arm on her head for sport and says,"

Relax lad, your to tense! True the Enji Knights are the cream of the crop, but we are the ones making the rules! If they want to protect their precious hostages they say they fight for they won't dare trend here! Hahah, by the time I see the whites of their eyes this girl will be the first to sleep with the, oh? Hey what the, WHOA!!"

With this the entire area shakes before a massive pillar of energy blasts through the dome structure to their upper left and blasts in to the artificial sea to cause a large geyser to blast up and crash in to the ship! As the boat rocks and the hostages scream Pirate Man just laughs and says,"

Well, it seems are foes are causing us to ride through some choppy seas! But this is was never some whale ride cruse anyway! Find Enji, you want to test me? Bring it on, by the time you step foot in my territory ill blast you full of, huh?

" Pirate Man, being a old robot, has severely underestimated the speed the warriors of light can move, especially when they utilize the flash-step technique! As he sees a wave land only for many new people to appear his eyes bulge as he says,"

Fancy foot work Enji! But fast feet are not going to topple are new order!

"The nearest Enji, Cecil Harvey just takes out his Light-bringer sword and has it shine with holy energy as his friends Kain the dragoon and the ace ninja Edge spread out as Cecil looks firm and says,

" Your insane rebellion is nothing but an act of vengeance from a man who cannot let go of his grudge. Even if you are infected pawns, I'll give you one chance for all of you to end this peacefully.

"As he sees his cohorts get tense Pirate Man laughs and says

," Don't act so superior Enji dogs! Think you can get the jump on me? No matter how fast you are, if you think you can steal my treasures here you're going to have to write some morning letters!

"Cecil looks disgusted as he says," Someone who treats human life as mere objects is twisted indeed! Oh?"

He then sees Pirate Man fire a large cannon ball at him and swiftly slashes the projectile blast in half before the fragments explode! However when the smoke clears the paladin sees that Pirate Man all ready has his cutlass at the head of a young tied up girl as he says," Try it! If I even think I see feel or hear something she is going to be dead and your reputation will be walking the plank!

"Cecil just looks stern as he moves back and says,' Your quite good and abusing the advantages of being evil. But even so you're not going to win!

" Mega Shark Player laughs as he begins to swing around his anchor weapon and says,"

You Enji are even more full of air if you thought just you guys could stop us!"

Kain then laughs as he raises his lance and says,

" I can see you robots are clearly gone so corrupted your systems can't think right. Who said it's just us? If you guys were more careful then maybe you would d not have all ready lost!"

This upsets Pirate Man as he says,"

Dare talk like that when I have all the cards? Bah, Wheel Gator, Wave Man, Solider-Stone Kong! Go and tie up are new guests! And make sure to rough them up a little! Huh, I said go mates! Hey what's your, whoa! No way!"

He and the others turn around to see why there partners in crime are not replying, only to get there answer in the form of them all being in tiny pieces of scarp! This causes Pirate Man to scratch his face in confusion as he says,

" Well that's odd, did not think they were that rusty. Huh, what the, who is that?

"He and his crew look above and see an Enji looking calm but stern, and it's not just any Enji, but Grand Master Myers himself! The Enji leader just looks at the remains of the other mavericks and says,"

It was not there structure that was weak; it was their lack of senses that prevented them from even noticing my attack. However I guess now you three will be able to brace your self's for the end. You did good to insure theses infected robots did not noticed my arrival Cecil, good work." Cecil smiles and nods before he says,

" Are pleasure Grand Master.' Sting Chameleon jumps back and says,

" The leader of the Enji Knights? Oh we are so dead!"

Pirate Man rolls his eyes and says,

" I see you have no spine in your programing Chameleon! So the top brass of the holy band of warriors is trying to be sneaky?

"Myers just turns to him and says,"

You caused so much ruckus I thought I help out the others here. If you have any value for your own life stand down now.

" Pirate Man at once puts his blade to his hostages face as he aims his cannon at Myers and says,"

Don't think so white bearded idiot! Are master will reshape the face of the cosmos! And there is no place for idiots like you! Don't pull any tricks, if I see you move an inch it's off with this lasses head! "Myers sighs and puts his Primus sword down as he says,"

I see, your very cut throat. Well, I guess it's to be expected for a robot meant to be a master pirate. All right I won't move. But, I do have one thing to say to you Pirate Man.

" His foe laughs and says," Oh yah, what?"

Myers grins before he says," Just one or two words, like Shin-Zantetsuken !

"With this, Pirate Man responds with,"

Huh, whoa!" The foe sees a flash and then Myers is gone! He hears a noise and turns around to see Myers is behind him! He then gets mad and says,"

Wise guy huh? Find call my bluff and see the lady die! Kill them all blokes, if we are going down we are not going to go down alone!

" Myers just sighs and says," Sorry, but your harassment is over now.

"His foe then raises his cannon ball gun as he says,"

I'll show you what is over, your, what? No! "

All of a sudden he is about to fire, only to find his arm falling off! He then sees both Sting Chameleon and Metal Shark Player about to move before they fall to pieces and explode! Pirate Man then realizes his vision is getting blurry as he says,"

What kind of Enji trickery was that!?"

Myers just puts his blade back in his sheath as he says

," It was no trick. I just moved fasted then you could see to slice you all in too many pieces. Sorry, but the situation did not call for me to be modest.

"Pirate man just feels a little lighter as he says,

" Damn, well ill be a, RAH!!!"

With this he explodes and Myers instantly goes to the hostages and says,"

I am sorry everyone for your fun being spoiled. I promise things will calm down shortly. For now please head to the shelters while we calm down the situation."

As he and the others slash free the now rejoiced hostages they cheer and begin to follow the path to the emergency shelters.

Cecil then goes up to Myers and says,

" Well, that was close, however now this area should be secure.

"Myers nods and says,"

Hopefully none of the others ran in to any sever complications. I wonder if, oh? Ah, I think I know that Captain Veigue and his team have completed their task with success."

Sure enough everyone hears a noise before a massive column of ice bursts through the dome! However despite this sudden magical outburst are heroes are not worried because as they see many robots trapped inside the ice berg its creator, the blue haired Enji Captain Veigue Lunberg who is quite powerful with ice slide up to the Grand Master! With his unit behind him he looks at his leader and says,

" Grand Master, all hostiles have been taken care of, and all hostages seem to have been rescued successfully in the ride and theater district. "

Myers grins and says,"

Good, then this entire area has been successfully protected with minimum losses."

Edge then laughs and says," All right, this Wily idiot's going to have his butt kicked all the way in to the sun for causing such a mess but soon we will have cleaned up his army of slaves and get right to it!"

Kain gives off an annoyed grunt before he turns to his friend and says,"

Don't think it's over yet Edge, we still are not in the clear.

"Cecil nods and says," For one thing Ben Auro and the others have not reported in on their status on finding Wily in his supposed underground lair. And if he does not stop him soon Wily will use that Omega to cause the situation to worsen tenfold! "Myers looks grim as he says,

" Yes, if Wily gains control of all machines in the cosmos I doubt even we can prevent mass chaos and destruction . I have full faith in Ben, X, Lacus, Cloud and the others. However, I would still feel more reviled if I did something to help. I think I will now go to Mount Endon myself. "

All of a sudden Terra and her teammates hurry and slide down from her fellow Enji Knights iceberg after taking care of the problems Clown man cause as she says,

" Master Myers! I just got word from Squall, his team managed to land on the planet! It seems even with their navigation systems acting up Senel Zidane him and Ezan were able to get there ship down intact!

"Myers smirks as he says,"

That's good news, there help will be a great boon to our efforts. In fact, tell Squall to have his team meet me at the base of Mount Endon.

" Terra the nods and says," I'll send the message at once. Please allow me Collette and Yuna to assist you. I am worried about Lacus as well.

" Myers responds with,"

Fair enough. All right everyone, it's time to move. Cecil, contact Master Zoda and Master Yamamoto to see which area of the planet needs the Enji's help the most. Ill contact them and the other masters myself shortly."

Cecil nods and says," I will. Good luck Grand Master. All right, it was the port that was under the Grand Shopping Mall that was under heavy attack right?"

All of a sudden Veigue hears this and becomes alarmed as he says,"

What, the mall. But, that's where, CLARE!!!"

With this Veiuge realizes his lover is in danger as he at once rushes off to help her!

(If you played Tales Of Rebirth you would know the humor behind that,, and I admit it's a select crowed since it never came out of Japan. ) Ahem, anyway Myers then says,

" All right, here we go."

With this he Terra and the others at once fly off from the opening he made to exit the Platinum Saucer and fly at full speed at his destination! As he sees many explosions break out over the city he looks serious as he says,

" Doctor Wily, hiding as Albert Yurive he worked behind the scenes throughout the war to manipulate things to his advantage. And now he thinks he can make a surprise assault to take over the Lylat Kingdom? How sad, that someone with such a smart mind as his can live for so long and still be so selfish and blind? I suppose if he has not seen the light by now he never will. I just hope Ben X and the others can stop his plan in time. Everyone, don't give up no matter what! We must not let evil prevail!" With this Myers stops yakking and puts all of his attention on moving at full speed to help his fellow Enji save the day!

* * *

However with this we now turn back to are stories main star to see just how far he and his team are doing! Yes, we now return to where the last chapter left off, with Ben, Cloud, Lacus, X and the others reaching through the halls of Wily's underground ultimate Skull Castle with their new friends Megaman Protoman and Doctor Light in his borrowed robotic body!

Using Light's knowledge of the lair lets the good guy's blaze through the next few floors without being slowed down by ambushes. And that saved time is very useful, because as Ben is the first one to get up from the stair case leading to what appears to be the top floor of the castle Ben hears a loud energy like sound and the walls glowing with red energy that seems to be directed in the opposite direction before he says,

" Damn, this is not good. Whatever Wily is doing it looks like he is nearly finished!

"As they continue to run forward Light in Auto's body nods and says,"

Yes, the Hub Star-force stall program I put in to his computers only gives us a little more time. We can't afford a moment to lose.

"Ben nods and says," Well, now that we can even see the light at the end of the hall way it's time to end this! Huh? Whoa!"

He is about to speed up when all of a sudden as he enters a wider part of the area he sees the floor glow and he instinctively jumps back as he sees red energy spikes shoot up! He then hears a voice laughing evilly that is different than Bass or Wily echo in the distance as he says,"

You may be close heroes, but your road ends here! You will never get in the way of the creation of the new world! As more energy spikes encircle the good guys all of a sudden the good guys are trapped in a energy box like how Obi Wan and Anakin Skywalker Cloud takes out his weapon and says,"

Great, they boxed us in. How did we fall for a trap like this? We are too smart to fall for this kind of trick."

Ben sighs and begins to power up as he says,"

Well, I guess being in a hurry brings carelessness. "

Light looks around and says,

" I am sorry I did not detect this trap; it must be one that moves between floors.

"Ben grins as he has the Star Sword glow as he says,"

Don't worry about it Doctor Light, even genius miss things. And Doctor Wily is going to prove that by having his master plan fall apart and slip right through his fingers! All that I need to do is slash down this little cage! Oh?"

He then hears that same laughter from before and sees the source of it coming from a man in a green military uniform. X frowns as he recognize that face, its Commander Redips, the evil master mind who had the Maverick hunters destroy Epsilons rebellion on false charges so he could acquire his super force metal to fuel his own cruel plot to take over! Redips chuckles as he says,"

I would not attack so recklessly Ben Auro! Otherwise you might blast your own friends with your power!

" X then says,"

Redips, so even your back as a copied slave. In the end it does not matter, we are this close to reaching Zero and Wily. I won't let a maverick pawn like you interfere!"

Redips just grips his whip baton thing tightly as he says,"

Defiance to the end eh X? Your emotions will do you no good. In fact it will make your suffering intensify! Try all you want to break out of that containment barrier, it will just bounce back and blast you!

"Lacus sighs as she flicks her hair back and says,

" It will take more than a fancy inward barrier to stop us. We have gotten through worse situations then this!"

Redips just turns to Lacus and grins evilly as he says,"

Maybe so darling, but I won't let you get the chance! I and my men will terminate you now! No one will stand in the way of Master Wily's judgment! Come out men!"

With this he raises his whip in the air and the good guys see two robots come out of the walls on each end! One of them looks like a golden armored humanoid, the other looks like a green Megaman on a pogo stick, another looks like large red robot with buzz saws out of his armor, and the last looks like brown and yellow samurai like warrior!

They are Enker, Quint, Punk and Ballade, some of Doctor Wily's elite robots and all remade and upgraded! As they surround Ben and pals Megaman says,"

Uh no, Wily recreated these guys to?

"Hiryuumon looks curious as he says," Is that green guy using a pogo stick? Forget this we have more important things to do then lose to you guys! " He then slams the barrier only to be recoiled back! Redips just looks smug as he says,

" Haha, face it your trapped by rats, and now you're going to die like them! Kill them fast before they can pull anything men! "

With that his four henchmen cheer and go to attack, however soon an new voice says,"

Trying to win by having your opponents tied up? Such dishonorable acts make you an even lower level of trash then I thought! Well, this ends now!"

The surprised Redips turns around and says,"

What the, more Enji? Impossible how could, whoa!"

X's foe sees a barrage of various attacks coming from him from behind and jumps down to avoid being hit, but now they go in to the surprised Quint and Ballade and get blown up in his place! Redips then turns around as he sees many new figures come out to greet him, and Ben is relieved to see its Cless, Cyan, Shing and the others! Cless then sees Ben and co and says,"

Hey guys, are you all right?

"Ben nods and says,"

Oh, it's been a wild ride but I am fair enough. What took you guys? I knew we left you with a lot of fierce robots but I thought you guys would be able to get through it."

Shing grins and says,"

Oh the machine army was not too much of a problem, just finding are way here took the most time. Did not help that we got lost, and badly lost on top of it. "

His partner Kohak just laughs nervously as she says,

" Well, Mister Cyan seemed to be very sure he knew where he was going, even if it did not work out that well.

" Her annoyed Enji Capitan turns to her and says,"

Thou would kindly not spread false information! I was not lose, just going through a elaborate path! Just because we appeared back at the entrance it did not mean thou were lost! After all, we found the secret elevator that leaded to this very spot right?"

Cless rolls his eyes and says,"

If you call slicing down a wall in frustration and finding a all access elevator by chance part of the plan more power to you. Anyway, looks like we got here just in time to shut down Wily 's big plan." Redips looks angry as he says,

" It does not matter how many of you Enji come, it's too late to stop destiny!"

Shing just charges at the lead bad guy as his Meteorite blade glows and he says

," Oh yah? Well, we Enji will slash through even fate to stop nuts like you and your boss! What do you say to this? Shishisenkou!

"With this the rookie Genji has his magic energy form like a lion before he goes to slice apart Redips! However the villain is faster than his formal outfit would subject as he swiftly jumps in to the air and glares at his attacker as he says,"

Think you have what it takes? Don't make me laugh you maggot!

"Despite missing his foe Shing keeps charging and says

," Let's see who is laughing when I bust my friends out of your dumb energy cage! Stand back guys you will be out in a sec! Take this! Huh, ah!

" Shing slashed the barrier only to be shocked and blasted back! Redpis just snickers and says,

" It's not so simple Enji scum! This barrier can defect attacks from the outside to! You cannot save them, soon they will perish and you will follow them!

" James looks stern as he says,"

A barrier that can expel both external and internal sources? Not bad."

Cless nods and says," Yes, that's one annoying force filed. However, I seen that kind of trick before. Hey Ben, you been through the castles training simulation number thirteen right?"

Ben thinks fast before a light bulb forms in his head and he grins before saying,"

Oh yah, that one caused me a headache till we figured out how to get around it. In that case, what are we waiting for? Ready when you are!

" As his Star Sword shines once more Cless nods and as his own Eternal Sword begins to give off power as he says,

" All right, ready!"

Redips gets annoyed as he says,"

Whatever plan you are thinking about is going to fail! You won't even have time to pull it off!"

As he points his weapon at Cless Punk charges at him as he has his arms become buzz saws and he dashes to cut up the Enji! However Cless grins as he says,"

Nice try, but not nice enough! Chaos Distortion Blade!"

With this the blond haired red banana wearing heroic warrior shines with energy before he vanishes, and appears above the barrier covering his friends! At once Ben charges to the exact parallel spot where Cless is bringing his blade down as he says," All right, I had enough of this little side show, time to get back on track! Shinning Flare Slash!

"With this Ben unleashes his powerful sword strike right as Cless attacks on the other end, and the simultaneous attack causes the barrier to crack and then shatter! A mortified Redips steps back as he says,"

Impossible! "James then says," Oh quite possible, you see while this little barrier you trapped us in can block both outside and inside attacks, doing that at the same time does not work so well.

" As he sees the hero's all get in to fighting stance Redips says,"

Bah, no big deal! I still have plenty of power, enough to insure you won't stop Lord Wily's plan from going in to the final phase!

"Ben looks serious as he says,"

Your right, times running up. And that means I don't have time to waste on you! Slifarion Sonic Burst!"

With this Ben unleashes a improved version of his sonic burst attack and in less than a second attacks his foe in similar fashion to Sora 's Sonic Rave attack in Kingdom Hearts, however in this new version it's more like the Sliver Dive attack used by the hero Haru from the Rave Masters anime and manga. In any case Ben attacks so fast that as he lands besides Redips his opponent does not even realize he was hit and as he turns to face Ben he glares at him and says,

" Is your best trick reappearing like you're in a still shot boy!? Because if so then, huh? GUH!!!

" Redips soon realizes that Ben did a lot more then move fast as slashes appear all over his body, his left arm falls off and a explosion breaks out of his back! As he is blasted in to the right wall he quickly tries to recover but can only grasp his new stump as he screams and says,"

Damned Enji, this is not over!"

He then spots Enker and Punk trying to attack Ben, only for James to flash step to the side of Ben and fire a volley of energy arrows at them! Enker absorbs the arrows with his special mirror buster lance, but before he can fire the absorbed energy Lacus jumps at him and without mercy decapitates her foe! Without delay Cloud takes Punk's distraction to finish him off by slicing him in two with his sword using a vertical slash! Seeing his minions blow up causes Redpis to stagger back as he laughs madly before saying,

" Your quite serious about trying to win I can see. But it's too late, Wily cannot be stopped now! In mere moments Zero's metamorphose to the perfect god of destruction will be complete and all who face his wrath will be blasted in to space dust! X looks angry as he charges up his X buster and says,

" It's not over yet! We will stop Wily, save the day, and still bring back Zero and Axl!"

His foe just looks insane as he says,"

Give it up X! You can't save your precious friends; they were destined for this day! Enough, I am not through yet!"

He begins to glow, possibly attempting to somehow transform in to his final form in Command Mission despite the lack of Super Force Metal. However are hero's are not in the mood to give him a chance as Megaman and Protoman get in a triangle formation with their brother and charges up their own busters as Megaman says,"

Your wrong, no matter what someone says your fated to do you can change it and decide for yourself what you want to do if you want it bad enough!"

Protoman then smirks as he says,

" You seem hell bent on being a bad guy though, so time you go through with your own fate, again!

" With this the three creations of Doctor Light blast Redips at once with their charged blasts, and the combined attack overwhelms Redpis as he roars with, "GUH!!!!!

" before he is destroyed! As his burnt hat lands on Hiryuumon 's feet the digimon just sniffs it before kicking it away and says,"

So much for him, no matter how many bad bots Wily sends are way we will rip them all apart!"

X looks worried as he sees the energy flowing through the walls get even bigger as he says,

" It does not really matter though, because no matter how many we defeat if we don't make it in time it will all be for nothing!"

Cyan nods and says,"

Yes, are foes will pay for underestimating are valor! Oh by the way, who are theses new robots? Allys I hope?

Ben nods and says,"

Ah yah, they are good guys. Its kind of a long story though so ill fill you in on the details later. In any case let's make sure it was not all for nothing. Now that we are all present, time to save the day once again. All right, let's move!

" With this his allies nod and they dash at full speed. Thankfully, it seems that Redips was the last line of defense, because at the end of the hall they see a large metal shutter like door with a large Wily logo imprinted on it! Hearing noises behind it Ben looks curious as he says,"

Well, this looks like we have at last reached Wily no?

" Megaman, seeing this shutter, which is the same shutter that he and X run in to before nearly every boss battle in their battles looks tense as he says," No doubt, its Wily."

X then looks ready as he says,

" At last, it's time to end this once and for all! "

Cloud looks around and says,"

Better be ready everyone, there is no telling just what powers Omega has and what tricks Wily still has up his sleeves."

Light's image projects out of Auto once more as it nods and says,

" Yes, after all of this time I know that Wily is someone who should never be underestimated. Still, we must move now or risk descending in to a catastrophe. Still, like Cloud said be prepared for the unexpected, I don't want to see any more deaths from my mistakes. "

Lacus then says," Don't worry, as long as we all stick together I know we will all see the next sun rise, all of us. We just have to believe in are strength, and of course are combined power."

Ben nods and says," That's right Lacus, I know that working together no villain can stop us! Let's go!"

With this he is the first one to go up to the shutter as it opens, and after going through a second shutter ten seconds later are hero's brace themselves as they enter what is clearly Wily 's main lab. Looking around Ben sees plenty of machinery. In the top of the large room Ben sees a large machine that looked like the one where Megaman fought Wily in the remade version of their first confrontation. To his sides Ben sees various other machines with some more Serv-Bots obviously going over them. And in the center, is Wily, with the golden Omega towering over him!

On top and around Omega is another machine, that is the same one used by Weil in Megaman Zero three when he tried to gain control of all robots on the planet, but the difference is that this time it's being controlled by its true master! Wily is standing on a raised platform in the center, and he does not even seem to pay any mind for his many new guests! However Ben gets annoyed at Wily 's indifference as he clears his throat loudly as he says,

" Excuse me, I am the plumber that was hired to fix the sink. Hope you're ready, because for being such a disgusting piece of garbage blocking the pathway to justice I am not going to hold back!" Wily just keeps typing but an evil chuckle emits from him as he says," Well well, so the justice league and there lame puns have arrived to have a firsthand demonstration of my ultimate power! Haha, your lame excuse for jokes don't frighten me Ben Auro!"

Ben expresses mock hurtfulness as he says,"

Well, that's to be because I was hoping to leave a lasting expression."

He then notices James face palm as he says,

" Seriously Ben, that was a rather lame joke with an even lamer counter attack. "

Ben looks defensive as he turns to his friend and says,

" Hey I was in a rush ok? Besides, the main point was that we got his attention!"

Wily turns around and puts his hands behind him as he says,

" Don't think to highly of yourself warrior of the celestial ones, I knew you were coming for a great deal now. Yes, despite the great effort I took to hide my true lair I knew once I played my final ultimate card you pesky warriors of light and Megaman X would a find a way to try and foolishly stop me! But it's too late now, everything is going according to my calculations despite your defiance! Ah, I suppose the only thing that I was caught off guard by was the arrival of three old stubborn pests from the past!"

He then turns his glaze on Megaman before the blue bomber retorts with,"

It's just as much as a pain in my chest to see you again Doctor Wily. However, I guess to me it feels like I just am repeating the same motions from a day ago."

Wily looks angry as he tightens his hand before he says,"

Maybe for you Mega pest, but it's been an agonizing long period of time since I last saw you being pummeled by Zero. Hahaha, I'll give you credit, even I must admit I am impressed that you and Protoman fooled me my appearing as statues while slowly going through repairs using my own lairs technology!

But I guess I have to thank you Doctor Light! Because you used my own pride against me you were able to support and upgrade your pathetic creations without me noticing! However, while you must feel proud fooling me again, I assure you this will be the last time you get the better of me! I must say, it's quite a pathetic sight to see you clinging on to life using your old "

Light's holographic eyes still look quite stern as he says,"

Not as pathetic as the sight of a man spending more than two hundred years causing global devastation time and again purely for his own selfish will! Wily, you are correct; this will be the last time, because we end this here!

" Wily laughs as he says,"

Oh that's for sure Light, but it won't go down like you hope! To be honest I am quite delighted you Protoman and the original Megaman are all present! Because now I have the great pleasure of destroying all who have caused me pain throughout the years at once and prove my superior intelligence once and for all!"

Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

Give it up Wily! You may have been able to deceive everyone and work behind the shadows for so many years causing trouble like the Maverick Wars and conspiring with Kira, but now it all ends here! No matter what, your brainwashed Zero will not be able to save you from your judgment!

" Wily licks his lips as he says,"

Keep acting big Enji, it will be all the more amusing when Zero breaks you down and blasts you to atoms! Ah, how delightfully ironic that someone that you thought was your friend will bring all of yours doom! Ah, but I guess you would rather see the face of someone you care for when you die am I right hero's? Muhahahaha!!!

" X looks disgusted as he aims his buster at Wily and says,"

I had enough of you Wily! I won't allow this to go on any more! You may think you have calculated everything to your favor, but you're dead wrong! You were wrong about Zero once, and you're going to be wrong about him again!"

Lacus nods and says,"

He is right, Doctor Light showed us the events that transpired when you first unleashed Zero Wily! You thought your perfect monster would gain you victory, but you were just another person for your own creation to try and destroy! One would think that would be enough to humble a man. "

Wily looks amused and says,

" So Light even showed you that memorial battle eh child? Don't try and pretend you can grasp things you can never hope to understand Lacus Raystar! It's true that I underestimated how strong Zero's lust for destruction was back then. But despite what you think I am a man who learns from his previous errors! Believe me, after I recovered enough to think clearly I went right in to going through every reason, every variable for why things did not go like they should have! And that is why; the chances of this day repeating that painful defeat are very well near zero percent! Soon, soon every life form in this dimension, even the demons of the Zannacross Empire will be forced to submit to my greatness!

"Protoman just tightens his fist as he says,"

Bah, two centuries and you still make me want to punch your teeth out Wily! To think that your ego has even gotten bigger then before? "

Ben nods as he says," Seems like it. Wily, no matter how smart you are it won't stop you from at last facing your justice!"

Wily gets furious as he clutches his fist and says,

" On the country, this day will at last be the day where I get my justice! Yes, after all of these years, I'll make everyone pay for not giving me the credit I deserve! Bah, after all of this time it still burns me up that those masses of simpletons gave you Light, gave you the credit for putting the final touches on my great research and claiming it as your own! We were partners, and yet they tried to ignore me from history! "

Light has Auto's head go down as he says,

" If you would just ever calm down and listen Wily! Back then, I never tried to clam success for what you had done. Without you I admit are research would likely never be able to come in to completion, or at least for many more years. However, because you looked down on others and were so unfriendly you got very little interviews, and because you did not show up at key conferences you were not nominated for the lifetime achievement awards! It's sad that you never understood that no matter how much your talent exceeds that of the average man, it gives you no right to look down on others! "

Wily then looks dismissive and says,"

QUITE!! I won't be tricked by your excuses! The most superior being shawl rule, and that's why I am fated to rule! Enough of this, the time of talking has past, now it's time I commence with your deletions! What great timing, because it would seem Omega's modifications are now complete!

" With this the machine behind him starts glowing before the contraptions binding Omega move off it, and at once it roars before it clutches its massive claws! It then slowly begins to move forward and says

," Time to, DESTROY!!!!

"X looks dismayed as he says,"

Zero, Axl, can you hear me! Fight it, fight Wily's programming! You fought it off before, and you can do it again!

"Wily looks dismissive as he says,"

Don't think things will go like they did in the Eurasia incident X! This time it's not just a overdose of my virus, this is Zero's true form, with all of the memories of his false self purged from his mind. Heh, the whole purpose of Axl's creation was to be the ultimate beacon to bring my God of Destruction back to his true self! There is no use calling out to him, the only thing he sees you all is mavericks that will be deleted! But, don't take my word for it, just try reaching out to your so called friend for yourself! Omega Zero, destroy your masters enemies at once!"

With this Omega slowly moves forward, and the massive sword on his back glows purple as his arms detach and it turns to look at are hero's and says,"

Megaman X, Ben Auro, primary threats detected.

"X looks dismayed as he says,"

No, I don't want to kill my own friends again!"

Ben looks stressed to, till he looks at his friends and tightens his grip on the Star Sword and says,"

Me either X. However, I don't want my other friends to die because of my carelessness either, nor do I want to get slashed in half. We just might have to fight Zero to get him back to us.

" X closes his eyes before he nods and says,"

Your right Ben. Axl, Zero, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to us, even if I must fight you to the verge of death!"

With this his gem glows before he transforms back in to his Ultimate Armor! "

Omega then says," Commencing deleting protocol."

With this in a flash Omega's massive blade rockets from his hand and heads right for Ben! But the Enji is not going to let himself get impaled so easily as he powers up and says,"

All right Wily, let's see once and for all if your ultimate creation really is the perfect fighting machine! Bankai!

" With this Ben once more unleashes the true power of his blade and just in time to block his opponent's large lunge! The clash of blades causes a shockwave that blows away the scared stiff Serv-bots still in the room and in to the wall! As Ben's friends try not to let the amount of power being dished out weigh them down Hiryuumon growls before he says,"

That's right, no sense holding back now. Time you see all we have Wily! Hiryuumon, Warp Digivole to!"

With this a massive amount of energy engulfs the digimon in a golden sphere! His next two levels then appear as shadows before the sphere explodes and a new humanoid form appears! This gold and purple armored and winged digimon is the true mega level of Ben's digimon partner! Now the royal knight with angelic wings and holding a powerful sword and shield, he then says,

" Shinryudramon! All right, let's do this! "

Wily just looks amused as he says,"

None of your tricks will save you. I have all the data from everyone of your battles from Xehamaru to Kira even up to your recent defeat of Xiza! With Omega having that data, nothing you do will work!"

Shinryudramon instantly charges at his foe as he says,"

We will just have to see about that! Manga Scintillate Edge!"

With this the Mega digimon has his blade glows with a rainbow color before he charges for Omega's head! However in a blur Omega retracts his hand to block the good guys strike and in the blink of a eye have his other hand rockets in to Shinryudramon 's stomach and send him flying! He at once fires a green orb energy blast at him but Shinryudramon is sturdier then Omega thinks as he quickly blocks with his shield before he charges again as he says,"

It will take more than that to take me down buddy! Eat this, Giga Heaven Piercing Drill!"

With this his has the shield transform in to a drill as he avoids another blast and drills right in to Omega's leg! This causes Omega to roar, but the royal Knight can't seem to pierce the golden armor of his opponent, and Wily laughs again as he says,

" Its useless! No attack can get past my ultimate creations power! However, I am afraid you will find it's much easier for him to break you!"

Omega then has both of his hands go between Shinryudramon and instantly fire green energy rings at him! However in a blur Ben and Cloud appear alongside their comrade and defect the blasts!

Ben then eyes Wily and says,

" He may be tough, but in that case we will just have to attack harder! Huh?"

Omega seems to have his helmeted head turning over to Ben as he says,"

All Enji Knights, will be deleted!"

With this he prepares to try and impale Ben again and Ben dodges as the sword strikes the ground and causes large chunks of metal to burst out! Ben quickly charges at his opponent as the Star Sword glows with golden energy and he says,"

Omega, no, Zero! Its time I knock you out of your trance! Take this, Divine Flare Edge!

" With this he goes to slash at Omega right in the face, only for Omega to parry the slash once more! However Cloud then charges at him as well as he says,"

Wily, you may think you have data on everything. But, we will show you the strength of our will surpasses all data! Finishing Touch!

" With this Cloud's First Sword glows blue before he brings down his sword right down on the distracted Omega's head! This cause a few sparks to break out and he cuts some of the long purple hair on his back, but little else. However, X then jumps up and says,"

It does not matter if you built Zero and Axl Wily! They still are my friends, and I won't let you drag them down with you! This madness has to end, so that we can build a better world at last! Nova Strike!

" With this X explodes with energy as he rams in to Omega with his most powerful attack! Giving it everything he has, X collides in to Omega so hard that he is able to successfully blast him back, a few feet! However this still leaves not even a dent in the massive golden armor of Omega and he at once goes to counter attack but Lacus prepares her own strike as her energy flares up and she says,

" No matter how steep a hill we have to climb, we will succeeded! Too many people are counting on us for us to fail! Radiant Tempest! "

With this Lacus unleashes another volley of her flower funnels. However this time she uses a new variation for them as they quickly begin to spin around and unleash a barrage of blasts that bombard Omega on all sides! While this does little then irritate the mid form of the god of destruction, he is still hit on all angles so fast he can't seem to break out of the attack! Roaring in annoyance Omega swings his massive sword around in an effort to smash the flower funnels. But while he is able to shatter a few he is still stuck in Ben's close friends powerful new attack! Shinryudramon then quickly flies up above Omega as his drill then turns in to a cannon and he says,"

You keep calling your creation perfect Wily, but there is no way some mustached nut job like you can create the perfect being! Ill prove it, Infinite Exia Ray!"

With this Ben's partner fires a massive white and platinum energy beam right at the distracted Omega, and hits him right on the chest! The blast blows him all the way to the wall before an explosion breaks out! Megaman sees this and gets excited a she says,"

All right, we can do this!"

Protoman just moves part of his scarf back before he says,"

That's right, it seems Wily miscalculated his grandiose insane calculations once again. Huh?"

He sees Lights projected face take on a worried look as he says

," No, Wily is not as careless as he was in the past. I fear Omega Zero has yet to really go all out.

" Sure enough from the smoke everyone hears another roar before a loud voice says,"

X, DIE!!!!!"

Moments later a massive red and green orb, the same attack Omega used to try and blow them up with at the Robotics Museum, burns away the smoke, showing Omega still looking fine! As the orb of destructive energy grows Wily says,"

Even simpletons' like you should understand that your just delaying the inevitable! Zero, is not even perfect yet! And when he completes his transformation in to his final form, you shawl all witness the true terror of ultimate perfection! "

As everyone gets ready to continue the fight all of a sudden a new voice laughs madly from above as it says,

" Oh that's for sure! However, your mistaken old man. The one who will show everyone the ultimate power once and for all, IS ME!"

At once Wily glares up as he says,"

No, now what is it? Huh?

" He sees a downpour of purple energy blasts rain down from the ceiling and causes the Enji and the others to move fast to avoid being hit! Sure enough everyone sees none other than a still crucially damaged Bass float down! Even with a arm and a leg blown of Megaman's rival still looks murderous, and seems to still think he can win!

He then laughs as he says,"

How dare you Megaman, you and the others started the fun ahead of me!"

Wily just looks annoyed as he says,"

Bass! How dare you cause a scene now!

"Bass just turns to Wily and says,"

I put up with being your little slave for all of these years for only one reason Wily! And it was so I could take my rightful place as the most powerful robot, the most powerful being in the universe once and for all! "

Wily looks dismissive as he says,

" Don't make me laugh, you long since lost all entertainment value Bass! Your nothing, you were always nothing but a prototype, and you have proved to be quite a failure time and again! You have some nerve to rebel against me now, after I should have let you rust in the sea when Zero blasted you! I only saved you, rebuilt you, and upgraded you was so I could have an enforcer and body guard at my side on all times while I labored theses many years to create the ultimate Zero Requiem! When will you understand, you will always be inferior to Zero! You were destined to serve him!"

Bass just snaps as his sole hand emits massive amounts of dark energy and he says,

" SHUT UP!!! Zero is weak, he will never be the most powerful! It's my destiny, and my destiny alone to be number one! Its time I break my partnership with you Wily, once and for all!"

Wily looks amused as he says,"

Partnership? Defect, you're my creation, and you will do what I say one way or another! Look at you, what do you expect to do in your condition?

"Bass grins wide as he says,"

Something like, THIS! Vanishing World!"

Despite his injuries and losing an arm thanks to his infinite power supply he still has plenty of power to give before another wolf head forms and he fires a massive energy blast at Wily! However his creator just sighs in disappointment before he rises his hand and says,"

You dimwit, you been around me the longest and you think that will work?"

With that he reveals the red orb in his palm once more before he absorbs the entire attack! However, both he and the good guys are shocked to see that Bass was waiting for this as he dashes right up to Omega and his hand glows before he looks delirious a she says," More like keeping you busy so you can't stop me from getting what I deserve! Now it's time for the true perfect robot of death to take form, and it will be me!"

With this he slams his chest in to Omega's visor, and as his hand glows his chest opens up, showing his heart like core, sort of like a Spark that the Transformers have before it fires a beam in to its head and he says,"

Hahaha, I know the blue prints on your plans, Omega can absorb robots like he did to Zero! But Ill combined with him and become unstoppable! Hahah, since my will is superior, it's the natural choice? Haha, really thought you could win Wily? Robots are fated to be superior to humans! And you thought you could rule over me? HAhahah, now, merge with me! Huh, he what is this?"

"All of a sudden large wires form out of Omega's back and go for Bass! Bass at once disengages from Omega and dodges them as he says," What is this, this was not suppose to, AH!

" All of a sudden he feels a sharp pain as his wing gets blown off, from none other than a pair of energy blasts coming from Wily's eyes! As Bass lands with a thud Wily laughs madly as he says,"

Bass, why did you not say you wanted to merge with Omega? If that's your true wish, be my guest! In fact, that was your purposes, the reason you were kept along all of this time! "

With this the wires then grab Bass and hurl him in to the air before the squeeze Megaman's rival tightly as he screams and says

," The hell? What are you talking about old man? AH!!"

Wily chuckles as he says,"

Its time I let you in on something Bass. Axl is not the only thing needed to be perfect, that last part is you! Yes, you were fated to be a competent for Zero to reach his absolute potential! However, there was many complications. One of them was finding a good way to merge you with Zero.

" Ben then looks up as he says,"

Yah,, that does seem rather hard to do, it's not like those robots that are made to combined. What, was Zero suppose to absorb Bass in to himself with his hair or something?"

As Ben as a odd scene form in his head involving Zero absorbing Bass with his pony tail like Cell in Dragon Ball absorbed Android 17 and 18 he is snapped out of his trance as he hears Wily laugh even louder as he says,"

You don't know how many ways I tried to solve this puzzle. Till I finally did find the solution! You see, Axl was to absorb Zero, so that he could both be purified, and also be easier to fuse with you! And now, it's time you pay the price of your disobedience Bass, and learn your place once and for all! Hahahahaha!

"Bass glares at Wily as he says," WILY!!! DAMN YOU!!!"

Wily laughs as he says,"

Don't you see now? Robots, no matter how smart or powerful they are, are still just tools to be used by their masters! Don't you see, you should know by now that there is nothing I won't do to complete my plan? At least you will be a part of the ultimate power! And now, good bye, Bass!" Bass then yells one more time in defiance as he says,"

WILY, ILL DESTROY YOU! I will, No, NO! This can't be happening!

Guraaagh!! Graaaaaauggghh!!! "

With this Megaman sees Omega glow before his back opens up and energy comes out of his wires, and shatters Bass! Megaman sees Bass's core and central chip and the rest of Bass's remains gets absorbed in to Omega he looks sad and says," Bass! No, not even he deserved to go through that! "

Omega then begins to glow, as he absorbs Bass's parts! With this he unleashes a aura of darkness before he roars and says,

" Power, perfect, POWER!!!! "

Ben gets tense as he says," Oh great, this can't end well. "Light nods and he says,"

That's an understatement, Bass was the final part to make Zero perfect!"

Wily laughs as he looks victorious and says,"

HAHAHAHAHA, at last, everything is now as I planned! Its time, for my absolute victory! You have failed heroes prepare to die at the hands of the ultimate power! Zero, show everyone your true form!"

With this a cocoon of energy forms around Omega Zero and at once X dashes at him as he says,"

ZERO!! AH!!"

With this a shock-wave blows him back!, before a pillar of energy lights up the room! Everyone is blinded for a moment, before a few seconds later Ben can see. He then says,

" No, what happened? What the, is that, Zero?"

Everyone sees parts of what appeared to have been Omega falling on the ground, with a new figure flying above them all! This being is covered with purple energy, till after a few seconds it fades and everyone stands back in shock of what appears to be Zero's perfect form! Zero is now back to being to a smaller size, although he is larger than his original form. He looks kind of more like his Absolute Zero form in Command mission with some major differences. Now he is covered in a much more evil looking black and purple armor then when he was a good guy. Now with spikier shoulder pads, demonic wings are now sprouting over his back and while he seems to have his original helmet, it's now spikier and longer in the vein of Perfect Cell!Er, either that or Batman lol

His original face and hair has returned, but his hair is now a white color and no longer tied up and his eyes are closed! X then slowly moves forward as he says,"

Zero, is that you? Whoa!"

A surge of energy nearly brings him to his knees as he sees Zero open his eyes, only for them to once glow red as he hears a mad laughter break out of his friend as Zero performs the same motion of when the final phase of the battle between Zero and his fake battle began in Megaman Zero three as he says,

" I am Zero, I am the messiah! I am the god of destruction, which will bring a perfect death to this world! HAHAHAAHAH!!!

" As another massive outburst of power explodes out of him and large parts of the ground break up and even some machines go flying Lacus tries to stand her ground as he says,"

This is Zero, in his complete form? He may be a inorganic life form, but I can still sense so much power coming from him!

"Cloud powers up as he says,"

Damn it, this is not good. Now it's going to be very tricky to get out of this alive."

Zero then chuckles as the claw like armor around his right hand splits to reveal a swords hilt before he grabs it and he says,

" Alive? Your mistaken Enji Knight, none of you will leave here alive! So, you are to be the audience for by debut? So be it, I'll have to make due and keep you maggots alive long enough to get some enjoyment before you die!"

Protoman sighs as he says," Great, and I thought he was trouble before!

"X aims his buster at Perfect Zero but finds it wavering as he says,

" Zero, don't you remember me? Don't tell me you forgotten everything we have gone through! Wily could never have deleted everything! Huh, whoa!"

He is shocked to see in a flash Zero is above him, and the previous empty hilt as all of a sudden exploded in red energy to form a massive red energy sword before Zero looks calm before a face guard forms over his mouth before he says,"

Of course I know who you are, Megaman X! You are someone who I must kill! DIE!!

" With this he instantly goes to slice X in half, but Ben at once appears in front of Zero's attack and blocks it! However Zero's attack is so hard that the ground gets bent downward and his friends are blown back! Zero chuckles as he says,"

A noble gesture, Ben Auro. But, if you want to die first, be my guest!

" With this his free hand transformed to a evil looking new form of the Z buster before he fires a powerful red energy beam right at Ben, and while Ben quickly blocks with his Star Sword the blast still consumes him and blows him through a wall or two before everyone hears a explosion!

Zero just grunts and says," Bah, I wish I was done charging up, then I could have heard some more screams!

" Lacus looks worried as she says,"

Ben, no! "Shinryudramon then says,"

Boss! You're going to pay, even if you are Zero I won't hold back!"

He Lacus Cloud and Cyan then all rush Zero with their swords, while Shinryudramon has his cannon turn in to a beam pincer! However Zero just has his buster turn back in to his hand before it glows and says," You idiots don't understand, it does not matter how much you all give it, you won't defeat me! Let me show you, true power!"

With this the claw on his hand extends till it forms a tendril, like the heat rod welded by the Epyon Gundam from Gundam Wing! In a instant Zero lashes out with his beam whip, and lashes everyone all at once and sends them falling to the ground in pain! Lacus holds her shoulder and tries to use her magic to quickly heal her burnt shoulder as she says,

" This is not good, Zero appears to be faster and stronger then all of us! But, there has to be some way to end this, and still save him! Oh?

" She notices Zero is looking at her as he has the energy around his sword grow even larger before he says,

" What is it Enji Lacus Raystar? Is facing reality too hard to bear? In that case I will make it easier for you, by killing you first!"

With this the size of his modified Z saber grows to twice of its size and he prepares to try and slash right through her! However before he can bring his sword down he feels something blast in to his back! It was in fact a golden energy sword Ben threw at him, but even as it exploded Zero barley filched at that and just turned around to see Ben breathing hard and the right part of his upper outfit is burnt before he laughs and says,"

So you're not as frail as most humans I see. Well, data does show you are the chosen one. However, no matter what you are you will die by me!"

Ben just looks stern as he says,"

Can't let you do that Zero. No matter what, I won't let my friends down! Sigh, to bad its tricky because your one of them to! You just are not making this easy though."

Zero then responds with," Don't you dare put me in the same area as you all! I am the great destroyer, the sole being who will eradicate all unworthy life-forces! You can resist all you want, but in the end I will delete everyone of your kind!"

Ben then forms another golden energy blade in his hand before he dashes at Zero and says,"

I won't let that happen! I'll stop you Zero, and while I don't want to kill you will do what it ever it takes to protect everyone!"

He then goes to slash at Zero, but Zero dodges every slash! As they move so fast they are like blurs Zero just snickers and says,"

You will have to do better than this if you want me to at least put some effort in to killing you! Really now, I am starting to get bored so if you're not even going to get me excited then I'll just kill you right now Enji Knight! Oh?

" As he casually dodges Ben's slash he sees Cloud, Shinryudramon and Cless all coming at him and as Cloud has his "First Sword" split in two twin swords as he says," It's not over yet Zero!

"As they all go to attack Zero moves fast enough to block all of their slashes at once Zero responds and says,"

Even stubborn beings like you should be able to grasp the concept of perfection! It's not just a formality, I am literally superior to all of you and that means you can't win!"

As Cless finds his swallow fury sword combo blocked by Zero's wings he just keeps going and says,"

Perfection is a matter of an opinion! No matter how powerful you are we will prove to you you're not invincible!"

With this the hero's continue to try and land a blow on Zero, only for their efforts to apparently fail miserably! And as Wily sees Zero backhand a charging Cloud back in to Cless and then use his heat-rod to lash Shinryudramon by the neck and hurl him in to Ben before he has the whip transform to a evil looking form of his Recoil Rod from Megaman Zero three before he smashes them both through one of the rooms machines he cackles again as he strokes his mustache and says,

" Marvelous, simply marvelous! Zero is performing even better then I hoped!

And since he does not even appear to be using his full array of new powers, my petty mavericks are about to meet there final downfall! Hahah, and the best part is, no matter how hard they fight I all ready won! The deadly power of my newly perfected god of destruction is that now the range of the Zero Virus is nearly limitless! Haha, in mere moments every robot in the cosmos will be at my command! And the rest of the lot will have no choice or face annihilation! Who looks like a fool now huh? Oh?"

He hears something and moves his head just as a blast of energy was coming for it! As he sees the shot head in to part of the ceiling and explode he sees it was Megaman who fired the shot as he, Protoman and Light run up to him and Megaman says," The only one who looks like a fool is you Wily! You worked all of this time to create such a demonic robot when you could have used this time to bring so much joy to so many worlds!"

Wily rolls his eyes and says,"

You can save your good will speeches Megaman. It's been so long and yet I can remember how lame they are clear as day! Someone like you who had Light's idiocy programmed in to him could never understand the joy of total superiority and domination of all others! "

Megaman sighs, before he says," Your right, I don't understand and I don't want to! Its crystal clear no amount of time will cause you to change Wily! For the good of everyone I will make up for what I should have done so many years ago and finish this! Because it's clear that you're not a human, you're a demon! "

With this Rush and Beat glow before going in to him and once more he transforms in to Hyper Megaman! As Protoman likewise transforms once more in to Azure Shogun Protoman Wily laughs once more and says,"

Oh please, as if I am suppose to be fearful of your threat? Even if you are serious about it you can't stop me even with theses laughable upgrades Light gave you!

" Megaman then charges up his powered up buster as he says,"

You underestimated me from the beginning Wily, and your disrespect for others will be your down fall! Hyper Burst!

"With this Megaman fires a powerful energy beam from his cannon, but Wily just laughs more as he absorbs it in to his palm! Wily then licks his lips as he says,"

Thanks for the boost Megaman, all the energy that can feed Zero and my operation the better!"

Light then says," Remember Megaman energy attacks won't do anything but make him stronger!"

Protoman then grunts and says,"

Megaman, you just saw him absorb Bass's attack. What made you think that would work?"

Megaman looks embarrassed as he says,"

Er, sorry, must have gotten caught in the moment."

Wily clutches his fist as he says,"

You were always a idiot, and the fact that you caused my plans to fail as brought me much fury, ever since my attempt to reprogram you back when I first unleashed my wrath! But, once and for all you will all be blasted to the very cell so that you will stay dead! This time it will be you all who will be begging on your knees for mercy!

" Protoman raises his sword as he says,

" Fat chance Wily! How about we thrash you till you call off Zero!"

He charges at Wily but his long time foe just extends his hand and says,

You can try but you will fail! I long ago undergone several modifications, to insure no idiot could stand up to me even by myself!

" With this he instantly fires a large purple energy blast from his palm right at Megaman's brother! Protoman instantly slashes it in half with his sword and manages to slash it in half, only for the two smaller orbs to circle around and blast him in the back! As Protoman gets hit and screams out Megaman responds with,"

Proto! Wily, have you become a machine?" Wily looks devilish as he says,"

Well of course? How else did you expect me to survive not only Zero's back-stab but the long time it took to complete my plan? Unlike Light, I want to be able to not just see things go by but let all of my senses enjoy my victory! Ha, while my power is not in the same league of my master piece with all energy attacks useless to me I won't be taken down by you second hand and out of place hero's! Huh, what the?

" He was going to laugh again before he sees a flash and a sheet of ice forms around him and freezes his legs! He then hears James voice say," It's true your little improvements make you a formidable threat in your own right Wily. However, you still have a few glaring weaknesses. "As James lands besides Hyper Megaman Wily just looks at his frozen feet and says,"

Bah, think a little cold can stop me? I suffered through worse. In fact when one of my castles blew up on me I had to crawl through a blizzard!

" James rolls his eyes as he says," Impressive, but you're missing the point. That was made to insure you can't move. "

Wily then hears more footsteps all around him as he sees Shing with his sword glowing as he says,"

Because after all while you seem to be good at being immune to long range attacks, your still a old man who is unarmed otherwise!

"Cyan then charges before jumping up and preparing a jumping slash as he says,

" Thou is right! While normally I would feel wrong about a mismatch, you don't deserve mercy!"

Wily just widens his grin as he says," Your right Enji, it is a mismatch, for you!" With this to everyone's shock catches Cyan's blade between his hands like a martial arts expert before unleashing a lighting fast roundhouse kick that breaks out of the ice and smases in to the unsuspecting Enji 's leg and sends him in to his comrade! As Shing quickly rebounds he says,"

Ok, someone correct me here because I thought this guy was someone who was good in robots, and knew nothing about how to fight himself?"

Wily cackles once more as he blows everyone away by getting in to a fighting stance as he says,

" That was true, but once more I have worked around that weakness! While I still admit my mastery over the art of fighting is not my strong point. However, like any true genius I planed ahead and overridden that weakness, by downloading in to my cortex the data for all of the master fighter's tactics and fighting patterns from the past centuries! I was lucky enough that the Lylat Kingdom's great expansion has allowed me to acquire the data on so many masters of different forms of combat! Come, I'll be more than willing to pound you enough to soften you up for Zero! Not like he needs any Muhahahaha!!

" Megaman looks tense as he says,"

Wily, just what madness is he up to now? Even now you don't understand, just downloading other peoples talents will not make you better than them!"

Cyan nods as he begins to circle around Wily and he says,"

The fellow is correct scoundrel! You may be able to steal others knowledge, but you can't ever hope to gain their mastery and fighting strip!

" Protoman then says,"

Wily, one and for all we will put you in your place!

"Shing looks confident as he says,"

Even if you did cheat to become a kung fu master on top of everything else, we still have the numbers on you Wily! "Wily looks his evilest yet as he says,"

Your numbers mean nothing Enji! No matter what you try, you won't succeed! Allow me to show you, the extent of my own modifications!

"With this his eyes glow before all of a sudden four metal tentacles closely resembling the ones long time Spiderman bad guy Doctor Octopus welds! As Wily's sudden new arms show off their strength by easily lashing out at a steel pillar to send it flying before the upper right one grabs it with its pincers and crushes it with ease Light says,"

Wily, just what have you done to yourself!?"

Wily laughs and responds with,

" I have become beyond human Light, I have become fit to lead the new world!"

Protoman just charges at Wily as he says,"

The only thing you have become fit to rule is a demented circus! Now matter how many arms you have your going down Wily! "

With this he and the others once more attempt to attack the mad mastermind of the day's troubles. However Wily proves to them that his modifications are no joke as he dodges everyone's attacks so swiftly that he almost seems to have become like the Ace martial arts fighter Master Asia! As Wily dodges all the blows coming his way and counter attacks by grabbing Cyan by the leg and throwing him down before his tentacle grabs Cyan and slams him in to the ground! As he has one of his tentacles spin around like a mini helicopter to cut out his foes head when Megaman tries to get behind him and fire at his back! Wily just smirks and says,

" Fool, that won't work!

"With this he has the tentacle instantly turn around and lash Megaman, sending him in to the wall! Shing's comrade Kohak charges at Wily right as he tries to strangle Megaman and she says,

" I can't take your selfishness anymore! Satsukeki Bukouken!

"With this the black long haired female Enji rushes at Wily and unleashes a powerful combo assault with her staff as flower petals surround her. As she ends her combo with a powered up kick Wily is knocked back a few feet and his grip of Megaman is released! As he looks at her she says,

" You can't be allowed to win, you have no regard to the hearts and emotions of others! Oh? Uh no!" She is shocked to see Wily stroke his mustache before he snickers and says,"

Please, feelings and emotions are nothing but sentimental trash! I will delete anything that stands in my way, no expectations! Deletion Zone!"

With this Wily has his two lower tentacles spring him in to the air before his hands come together and form a massive purple energy orb! In only a second he instantly hurls it at the good guys. However, before the good guys can get ready to get out of its way they are shocked to see the orb split up in to smaller orbs just like how Wily attacked Megaman in his many skull machines so many years ago! Coming at odd angles most of the crew are blasted hard! And as Kohak barley avoids being hit she sees Wily is now above her as he says,

" I'll show you the superiority of my genius concurs all!

"He then goes to give a powerful punch to the hurt women, but Shing uses his speed to push her out of the way, just as Wily shatters the ground with his punch! Seeing this Shing says,"

Damn it, your one crazy strong old man! But we still are not going to lose!"

Wily looks annoyed as he says," I had enough of hearing your nonsense. Time I silence you so I can insure Zero concurs all!

"With this Shing charges at Wily again as he says,"

Oh be quite and, whoa!

" With this Wily goes to smash two of his tentacles and the Enji dodges, only for the tentacles to extend in to the ground and smash the young warrior in the back! As he goes flying Kohak looks worried and says,"

Shing! No, huh?"

Wily is now charging at her as his hand is spinning rapidly as he says,"

It does not matter what you do, you can't stop me! Huh, what now!

" He was about to run her through when his hand is grabbed by none other than Lacus's energy ribbon! It seems when Lacus got blasted by Zero she saw the others were having trouble with Wily and rushed over just in time! She tries to get a grip on him as he says,"

You will never erase are hope Wily! We will keep fighting no matter how impossible it seems ! We will protect the future we believe in!"

An annoyed Wily then responds with,"

I had enough with this nonsense! Ill delete your feeble hopes with my perfect creation!

" He then has all of his tentacles try to smash Lacus but Ben's friend moves at top speed and leaves a after image to avoid being hit! As Wily puts all of his attention on trying to smack Lacus she jumps high in to the air and says," I won't lose to you Wily. Even if you can absorb energy attacks, I wonder how well it will work when your attacked on all angels! Radiant Storm!

"With this she unleashes another bunch of her flower funnels that quickly blast Wily. However the mad scientist uses his extra arms to block the blasts as he says,

" Nonsense, your weak attacks are no threat to me! Oh" He sees that attack was just to distract him so that Lacus can charge at him at full speed with her Oath-Keeper sword shining brightly as she says,

" Then I'll just try harder! Rising Crescent!"

Lacus then goes to thrust her sword right at Wily's head, and the madman just barely avoids getting stabbed in the head, and even with this enhanced reflexes he feels pain! Lacus then sees Wily stagger back, before he clutches his head and says," Damn you Lacus Raystar, I forgot how fast you can sting!

"As his head sparks Lacus sees this and it causes her eyes to widen as she says,"

What is this? Even if that was just a glancing blow, that should have still hurt him.

" Wily then sighs and says,' How many times do I have to tell you my dear,? I traded away the weak human flesh for power long ago!

"Wily then shocks everyone by taking the damaged skin off his balding head, and throws it away to show a human brain being contained in a jar like structure, just like Doctor Gero in DBZ! As Wily 's true gray steel face is showing he grins and says,"

Humans are the past, robots are the future! Beings like you with your weakness and limited energy you are fated to be extinct one way or the other! However, instead of the god of darkness ruling over all time and space it will be me! "

With this he fires another laser blast from his eyes that Lacus quickly defends herself from with a magical barrier to protect herself. But as it explodes she is blasted back from the recoil and in a instant Wily is behind her and grabs her by the throat! Wily at once says,"

Don't think I don't know about your secrets dear Lacus! I'll take your great energy and use it to make Zero, well, super perfect! Muahahahah!!

" Lacus struggles to desperately over power Wily as she feels her energy being sucked in through his palms as he says," No, I won't let you, use me to!"

Megaman at once charges at Wily as he says,"

Get your hands off her Wily! I won't allow anymore life's to be lost

"Wily looks annoyed as he says,"

Oh give it a rest Megaman! I don't need your energy, in fact you're totally useless, just die!"

With this he fires blasts from his eyes and his extra tentacles to keep anyone from reaching Lacus! As the fighters for justice struggle not to let one of their own lose all of their energy to the insane villain Ben just happens to see Lacus in Wily's grip after dodging Zero's slashes and at once gets worried as he says,"

Lacus! What the hell is Wily? It does not matter, if he does not get his hands off her he will be nothing but dust in a minute! Hang on Lacus, I am coming! Guh!

" His moment of distraction caused Perfect Zero to blitz him with a painful lash from his energy whip across the chest before Zero tries to decapitate Ben and says,

" How nice that you care others, just moments before your own demise! "

With this Zero and Ben clash again as Ben says," Zero, why are you even fighting for Wily? What has he done but use you?

" Zero responds with," I am not in this for Doctor Wily, I am in this to prove I truly am the perfect being, and that no one in the cosmos can contend with me! "

Ben jumps back as Zero slams his saber in to the ground before he gets mad and says," That does not sound like the Zero I know at all!" Zero chuckles before his power explodes and he says,

" I don't know what weakling claimed to be me. But I am the TRUE Zero! And if you have any doubts, let me erase them for you right now!" With this Zero unleashes his often used double buster blast followed by a energy sword wave, but this triple threat is even more deadly with Zero's power much greater and Ben sees three massive attacks heading his way! He takes a deep breath as he says,"

Talk about a simple reason from the so called perfect being! I had enough of this, Kaio Ken!

" With this Ben unleashes even more of his power as his aura grows and turns fiery red before he furiously slashes back all three attacks before bursting at Zero and his foe charging back as he says,"

I don't need a reason to do what I was fated to do! I am the ultimate god of destruction, why would I not want to fulfill my destiny? It's not my fault if my destiny involves killing you! Oh wait it does, oh well. HAHAHAAHHA!!"

With this Zero then fly's in to the air before his wings glow red and to everyone's horror he unleashes a downpour of Z-buster blasts! As everyone tries not to get deep fried Shinryudramon blocks a few with his shield and says," This is nuts! I always knew Zero was a tough guy, but I never imaged he would become this powerful just by fusing with a few robots! I wish he had this power when he was still sane!"

X uses his thrusters to air dash through some more blasts as he says," Zero, is this your true nature? I refuse to believe it, I know you did not fight what Sigma and the others tried to label you for so long only to let it end like this! Huh, GRAH!!"

X finds Zero does not seem to agree with his as he is hit with a blast in the back, before Zero instantly takes advantage of this by having the rest of his blasts home in on X! As his former friend is bombarded Zero laughs in amusement as he says," You're so pathetic I can hardly believe you're a high class threat Megaman X! An naive dreamer like you can never be able to grasp the truth X! But the truth is that there is no room for dreams in the new world, only power! I will eradicate all mavericks like you as a testament to that truth! What do you say to that? Huh, no!"

He feels a shock-wave of holy energy and turns to the left to see Ben in the air with his power exploding as he looks serious and says,"

Now I know for sure, you're not the Zero that was my friend! And, while I don't want to kill you, I don't want to see any more of my friends die! As the one chosen by the celestial ones , and after making my final promise to Max, I won't fail that promise no matter what! Zero, I am sorry but I must make priorities, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha

!" With this Zero sees Ben fire off his ultimate energy attack right at him, and while he calls off his attack the distance is to close for him to avoid it in time! Everyone sees the beam keep going well out of the castle before a massive explosion is heard in the distance! While Ben condensed the beam to not blow up the planet he was trying to save even so as he lands everyone hears a tremor as he sees the smoke and turns to X and says,

" I am sorry X, but, it seems the Zero that was our friend was all ready gone and not coming back. "

X looks depressed as he says,"

No, after all of this I failed again! Zero, Axl forgive me! Huh, what the?

" All of a sudden X realizes he jumped the gun to soon as he hears Zero voice say in a sinister tone,

" Oh you failed all right X, to a even greater degree than you all realized!

" With this a surge of power blows the smoke away, to show Zero still floating in the air! It seems Ben's blast did leave some damage because Zero's right arm wing and shoulder are all blown away! But Zero seems unfazed as he glares at Ben and says,

" I can see you were chosen by the celestial ones for a reason Ben Auro! Not bad, but your still finished!"

Cloud then gets ready for anything as he says,

" Bold words; form someone who is clearly not thinking straight Zero! You won't be able to shrug to many more attacks of that level for long and keep clamming you're so perfect."

Zero puts his hand on his head and looks up before he says,"

I guess your right Enji Cloud Strife. Oh, but it's a good thing I can do this!

" With this he shocks everyone by having wires pop out of his damaged body before in a matter of seconds his body is fully restored in the manner of Meta Cooler from the sixth DBZ movie or the Devil Gundam from well, G Gundam! As everyone sees Zero laughs as he re-summons his beam sword in to his hand Cless gulps as he says

," Wait, he could not do that before right?

" As everyone gives him various looks he laughs and says,"

Yah I knew that."

Zero then has his power explode as he says,"

Another nifty power that being perfect is that my body is now composed of nano-machines that can detect any damage to my systems in seconds, and then insure what caused that damage does not happen again! Aren't improvements in tecelogy just wonderful?"

Ben sighs in annoyance as he says,"

Oh they are just DANDY! Great, so now he can regenerate to? Good grief, lousy nano-machines. Now this is going to be even more difficult."

Zero gets irritated as he says,

" Difficult? I think you mean it's quite clear it's impossible for you to win! Enough playing nice, time to delete all hope you have left, along with your life's! Shin-Rakuhoua!

"With this Zero instantly strikes the ground with his sword and his aura explodes before a massive explosion blasts everyone back! While it does not blow up the room due to the nature of the blast, it still causes much pain to everyone and as Ben lands on the ground and clutches his throbbing elbow he looks at Zero and says,

" Damn it, is this is true power? I can still, go further, it's not over yet!"

Zero takes to the air again and says,

" Are you ready for the end Enji Knights? You were fools fighting for peace and justice when this was the only way it could end!" X then gets back up on his feet and says,"

Zero, is this what you really want?

"Zero gets annoyed as the energy around his sword extends once more as he says,

' I had it with your nonsense X! Whatever you think your reaching out to is a waste, and its getting on my nerves!"

With this X says," Then tell me this Zero, what do you have to say to all the people we lost fighting for an end to the nightmare! Did the sacrifices of those who believed in us mean so little that you would destroy their dreams yourself? What would Iris think?"

Zero then dashes at X so hard that the ground around him gets blown up as he says,"

QUITE!! I had enough of your nonsense, DIE X!! Huh?

" As he is charging at X all of a sudden an image appears before his mind, the image of Iris! This causes him to say,"

What the, what is this?" All of a sudden Zero's charging slash slows down just in time for X to dash out of the way! As a trail of energy goes from Zero's blade to slice up the ground X lands and says,

" That was close. It's odd though, I thought I was finished.'

Shinryudramon then turns to him and says,"

What's odd about moving faster than you expected?

" X looks hopefully as he says," It was not that. I think Zero slowed down his attack for some reason

." Ben is shocked to hear this as he says," You sure X?"

Zero looks furious as he says,"

That little trick you just pulled, did you think it would save you? All you're doing by making random images appear before me is getting me to want to kill you in even more painful ways! "

The hero's look at each other with confused looks as X says," We did not do anything, like that at least." Zero charges up his buster again and says,"

Think I will tolerate your foolishness? One way or another it will end when you're in pieces!"

Zero fires a blast at X but X powers up and begins the motions for his Nova Strike attack as he says,

" It won't end that way no matter what Zero! I'll make sure that what we all believed in comes true, even if I have to do whatever it takes to stop you to do it!"

With this X unleashes his Nova Strike and manages to blast through the buster shot, and heads right for Zero! Zero forms his Recoil Rod again as he says,

" The dream is dead, and so are you! Huh?

" All of a sudden images flash through Zero's head, the events of when he died the first time to rescue X from Vile in his ride armor and allowing X to defeat him. As he remembers telling X he knew he could defeat Sigma and that he entrusted the future to him Zero feels a pain in his head and breaks out of his dead lock with X before he says,"

What is this feeling? These images, are so disgusting! "Ben then says," What is going on?

" Cloud remains on guard as he says," Not sure, but, Zero seems to be being more hurt by whatever is going inside his head then are attacks."

Shinryudramon then has his shield turn in to a cannon again as he says," Well, not to be a cheater but we might as well take advantage of this while we can! Infinite Exia Ray!

" With this the mega level digimon fires a powerful energy beam at Zero and his foe retaliates with another energy beam attack that causes a beam struggle as Zero narrows his eyes as he says," Y

ou can't weaken my resolve with cheap illusions! I know who I am! Huh?" T

he image of Zero destroying the black fake Zero Sigma created when he was revived for the first time along with the X hunters along with the sad day he was forced to take down Iris himself in the Final Weapon space station. Remembering Iris say all she wanted was a world were reploids could live in peace. And even if it was just a fantasy she wished she could be there with Zero. This causes Zero to scream in pain even as he keeps his beam struggle up and he says,

" Iris? No, this is nothing! Why won't this go away? These are all nothing but flashes of random useless data!

"Ben then gets hopeful as he says," It's not just meaningless data Zero! It's likely the true you! Fight it Zero!

"Zero then says," Silence! I won't let you morons trick me!" With this he fly's higher in to the air and Cloud then sees the gem on his forehead glowing red as he says,"

Just maybe, are attacks are stirring the memories of the Zero we know inside of him! There might be a chance to get Zero out of this yet." Ben nods before he grins and says,"

Well, that's some good news at last. Well, if all we need to do is whack Zero hard enough to get him back to his senses then that's something I am more then up for! Here it goes!" Ben then dashes at Zero again and in responds the perfect robot of destruction fires a barrage of Z buster blasts! However Ben focuses on his speed and first zigzags to avoid them before a extra barrage heads for him only for him to swing his sword so many times in a second it looks like there is three to four of him! At last he comes right up to Zero as his foe says,

" Why, why do you cling on to your foolish dreams? The Zero you think you know never existed! I am the real Zero!

"Ben powers up again as he says,"

You underestimate how strong are desires to reach are dreams are! But ill show how strong they are, by awaking the true you inside this monster Wily created! Kaio-Ken times two, Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben goes to slash at Zero, and while this strike is blocked by Zero's own blade, the clash of power causes Zero's hand to waver as he says,"

Where did he get this power? Huh, now what?"

Ben's Star Sword begins to shine off even more holy light as Zero says,"

Light does not scare me! Huh, no!"

All of a sudden more images flash by his head, and now it's when Zero was consumed by the maverick virus! As the scene when X finds him badly damaged and cut in half after defeating Gamma Sigma before there barley alive archenemy somehow put himself back together and unleashed a lethal blow on the two! On the verge of death Zero managed to blast apart Sigma once more. And Zero then remembers how he told X he had to survive before in the present Zero screams out and says,

" This, is, up surd! "Ben just keeps pressing down as he says,"

This is your true self Zero! With the powers of my Star Sword I can help you!" Zero just looks psychotic as he says," I don't, need saving!

" With this he is shocked to find Ben kick Zero's saber out of his hand before he slashes Zero across the chest as he says,"

Remember who you truly are, you and Axl are not Doctor Wily 's tools!

"Zero has his power explode and the walls begin to crumble as he clutches his head and he says,"

I am Zero, the perfect god of destruction! I am no one's pawn; it's my desire alone to erase every spec of this infected dimension! Your illusions, can't trick me! I am, the true, only, RAH!!!!"

Zero the holds his head as he struggles around and he says,"

No, MAKE IT STOP!!!

"Cloud then sees his eyes glow again before the symbol of the Zannacross Empire glows brightly as he says,"

Ben's Star Sword, its having an effect! It must be stirring up the memories of Zero, and attacking the darkness within him!"

Shinryudramon chuckles as he says,"

The Star Sword the boss welds is suppose to be the perfect tool to smash evil so it's only natural !"

X then moves forward as he says,

" Zero, Axl, remember who you are!

" Zero then screams even louder as he nearly goes berserk, and it's enough to get Wily's attention! He has all this time been trying to absorb Lacus's energy, but Ben's closest friend has been doing all she could to not to resist, which is hard when her oppressor has six arms to oppress with! Still, Wily is not able to absorb her energy as easily as he thought and as his hand is over her mouth he gets impatient and says,"

This is odd, why is the energy coming so slowly? I know that the Blue Eyes White Dragon is sealed within you. Even so my systems can handle it, so why is it being so difficult? Could it be, the mixture of human and demonic energies are, huh? ZERO!!"

He feels a vibration before he turns to see Zero in a state that he never wanted to see him in! Wily then widens his eyes in rage as he says,

" What is this? This is no time to be joking Zero! Stop fooling around and delete them all! Why, why would he be acting up now? I spent a lifetime correcting all possible problems! Could it be, GUH!

" Wily is so caught up with seeing Zero acting up that he failed to see Protoman slash him in the back! As Wily staggers back his grip on Lacus is released as he hears Protoman say,"

So typical of you Wily, too caught up in your work that you're oblivious to the obvious! Even slime like you should have some manners in front of a lady! "

Wily quickly glares at Protoman and says,"

Damn you Protoman! You're always interfering!"

With this he instantly goes to smash Protoman with his tentacles before he says,"

I had it with all of you meddling in my justice! It's time for you all to disappear once and for all you worthless collection of faulty, GUH!"

His speech was interrupted by a sharp kick to his chin that sends him flying as Lacus goes at him and says,"

The only one who should disappear is you Wily!"

With this she dodges a few tentacles that were trying to grab her before she does a powered round house kick to send Wily flying in to the air! Wily retaliates by unleashing another energy orb barrage, but he fails to notice Hyper Megaman jumping up above him and charging up to full power as he says,

" Wily, once and for all you will see that no matter how much you plan you will never prevail! Hyper Burst!

" With this he fires his blast at full power to hit Wily before he can turn around, and is blasted hard in the back! The blast was powerful enough to destroy one of his tentacles as he is pushed in to one of his machines and as it explodes he bounces over to Zero! Seeing Zero still screaming in pain gets Wily to get nervous as he says,"

Zero, what is it? How can you be malfunctioning ? With the added nano-machine upgrade you're nearly invincible! How can these lowlifes be able to input so much damage?"

Zero, who is still seeing the images of his long years of combat, just has his eyes budge at Wily as he says,"

Theses visions, they are so real. What is this feeling?"

Wily hears this and freaks as he says,"

NO!! Zero, pay no attention to this! They are nothing but cheap desperate tricks form theses mavericks! Just forget about it and kill them all! Damn it! Why is this even happening! I erased every last inch of his memories, and combined with the darkness powering him this should not be happening!

"X laughs as he says,"

You say you're so smart and you just don't understand something so simple! No matter how much you can type in commands, you will never erase the Zero we know! You may have intended Zero to be your ultimate tool of revenge, but he changed in to someone that is no longer someone you can command!

" Ben nods and says," X is right, you will never be able to control Zero's heart!"

Wily groans and says,

" Heart, HEART!? Don't be up surd! He is a freaking robot! Even if he is the most powerful robot of all he still is one, and all robots are just puppets that exist to serve the whims of their masters! No matter how real your emotions are, it's nothing but an emulation nothing more!

"Light then says," Your wrong Wily. After all that I have seen, I know that organic beings are not the only ones that have feelings Wily! Robots may not have hearts like you and I but it does not mean what they feel is not real! Humans were once a far different caliber of being, but after much time we change, robots to can change Wily. But since you seem to think this is impossible, it is the main reason you will never reach win!"

Wily looks ballistic as he clutches his fist tightly and says,"

QUITE!! STOP THIS NONSENSE AND KILL THEM ALL ZERO!!! YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU!!

" Wily 's eyes glow red and he seems to be using his power to control Zero as Zero all of a sudden gets real calm and ascend in to the air, before energy forms in his hands and he says,"

That's right, I am Zero, god of destruction. Your tricks won't cloud my judgment. Things like friends and love are beneath me! Such worthless things only lead to weakness, and I need no such things! Once and for all you will all be deleted! ZERO,, RE, RAH!!!" He is about to unleash his perfect form's ultimate attack when all of a sudden it's like something in his head snaps and he screams in pain! Wily sees this and says,"

NO!! What is this! A miscalculation? Impossible! Huh?" All of a sudden Zero's eyes change color, and he looks at X again, and says," X, everyone, we are trying!

" X is shocked as he says," That sounded like, Axl?

" Wily 's eyes get even wider as he says," What, Axl? You should not even exist, your essence merged with Zero!"

Zero, in Axl 's voice then says," I was able to hold on to my will inside Zero, and the real Zero is still in here to! We are trying to fight it the best we can! "

Wily then says," This is not funny! Zero, erase those cheap counter fit wills this instant! I cannot have come this far to lose to false personality's now!

"Zero then lands on the ground as his color turns back to his trade mark red color as he says,"

No, I am not, your tool! I choose my own destiny! And I won't hurt, I won't kill the people I care about, no matter what! I am not, just a being that causes death! AH!"

Zero turns back to his black purplish color as he laughs evilly and says,

" Quite you! You're nothing but an illusion, just like these memories! I am the REAL Zero! You're just the weak fake; I came first so I have the right to exist! No, RUH!" All of a sudden Zero turns back to his red color before he says,"

Shut up! I don't care who first, I don't like you, and I had enough of you causing me to go through all of this! Its time I end this nightmare with my own will once and for all!" As Zero keeps flicking between colors a hopeful Ben runs up to Zero and says,"

That's it Zero, don't give up!"

Lacus gets on Ben's side and says," Yes, we know your stronger then the darkness!"

Wily starts to flip out as he says," No, NO! I won't allow this to happen! Zero, you will obey me! I had enough, if you can't clear your mind ill do it for you!"

With this Wily dashes at Zero and shocks everyone by jumping on his head! He at once puts his hands on Zero's head as his tentacles wrap around him and he says," You all underestimate me, I planned even for this! If Zero were to malfunction, I made it so I could command him manually! Come Zero, let us combined! In the end it's only fitting, that my mind is directly in command of the ultimate power!

"Everyone gets tense as X says," No, Wily is going to command Zero directly?" Ben has a disgusted look as he says," Oh this is just getting freaky, can't he just give up and take his losses? Oh who am I kidding types like him won't give up unless they are dead!

" Lacus then says," We can't let Wily prolong this madness any longer! Come on guys!

" Shinryudramon nods as he says,"

Works for me! Time to, whoa!" Everyone was going to charge Wily before an outburst of magical energy blasts them back! Wily then laughs madly as he says,"

It's over! My genius plan cannot be stopped! Zero, no matter how much you resist you cannot defy me! I created you, and you will obey me and make my dreams come true! Huh, what is happening? AH!"

He sees Zero struggling, and his tentacles begin to get bent as Zero turns to his creator, with his eyes looking normal as he says,"

You may have created me, but you don't own me Wily! I never thought of you as anything but a creepy maverick scum! And like any maverick, I'll take you out!" With this Zero unleashes his power, and begins to break Wily 's hold on him and this causes the doctor to freak as he says," This can't be, this can't be happening! This is a nightmare! AH!"

With this Zero has his energy explode with such force that he shatters all of Wily 's tentacles before the darkness and the Zannacross symbol around him shatters before he says,"

Sorry, but this is real, "father"! Sorry but let me wake you up from your delusions once and for all!"

With this Zero blasts Wily out of his hold, and swings his hand so hard he slashes Wily's hand right off! The force creates a shockwave that blasts Wily all the way through the machine he used to work on Omega! X looks excited as he says,"

All right, Zero I knew you were still in there!

" As he lands with a thud Wily looks at his new stump and the wires sizzling out of it before he looks at horror at Zero now standing and glaring at him as his colors return to normal and he says," This can't be, how can this be happing? I went over every situation, every single simulation every scrap of data! EVERYTHING!! How could it be turning out like this!"

Zero just looks confident as he says,

" Why Wily? Because you thought you knew me inside and out, but you were wrong! I don't care about being the perfect god of destruction, or your cause! I fight for who and what I believe in! If an enemy appears before me ill defeat it! I have stuck to that path all this time, and I won't throw away what I have gone through become of some losers desire! I am, and always will be Zero. Only I will decide what I want to do and once and for all I, guh!"

With this Zero all of a sudden feels exhausted, before he glows and reverts to his normal form before falling down! X at once runs up to him as he says," Zero! "

He then grabs him and says," Zero, are you all right? Don't tell me after all of this I lose you again!" James goes over and says," No, I think he is just exhausted. However, I think there is a good chance we don't have to worry about him anymore. Oh?" He then sees Zero weakly open his eyes as he says,

" Come on X, give me a break. Thought I would go out in such a lame fashion after all my near death experiences?

"X smiles and says," Haha, your right. Still, its glad we resolved this issue once and for all." Zero chuckles and says," Tell me about it." With that he loses consciousness and Ben sighs as he says," Ha, I knew Zero would not go down as someone's pawn. Er, although I do admit I was worried there for a moment.

"Cloud nods and says," Yes, now that the matter of Zero, and maybe Axl has been resolved, just one more thing to wrap up."

Shinryudramon then says," Oh boy, what I was waiting for all day!" Everyone then turns to Wily, and as they surround him he looks panicked to say the least and says," No, stay back! You don't know what I can do! It's not over yet!" Light then says," Face it Wily, your ultimate gamble lost. Zero has proven once and for all he won't go down the path you set for him, and you have nothing left." Megaman then points his buster at his long time foe as he says,"

Now the only thing left is to make sure you never make anyone suffer again! Ben then walks forward as the Star Sword glows and his aura explodes before he says,"

That's right. The only thing left for someone who is forever sunken in darkness like you is to face the justice that you deserve!

"Realizing there is no way for him to win with his damaged body and with everyone's attention now set on him he steps back only to find himself against the wall as he says,

" No wait, stop! "

He then gets on his knees and reverts to his normal begging routine that he does after every time Megaman defeated him as he says,"

Don't kill me please! I give up, I swear! I don't want to die, and I see I lost so don't kill me!

"Protoman sighs with annoyance as he says,"

I am so tired of hearing those words from you Wily! Megaman, don't tell me your going to fall for this AGAIN!!"

Megaman just looks determined as he says,"

Not this time, Roll Duo and so many others died because I could not admit the truth, but not anymore! "

X then aims his buster at Wily and says,"

We won't let someone as evil and dangerous as you have a chance to get away with all that you have done Wily!"

Wily just begs faster as he says," I swear I see I can never win! If you spar me, I might be able to tell you information you could use about Kira and the Zannacross Empire!"

Ben just rolls his eyes as he says," Boy you really are desperate. Still, at least it's clear that this is over then. Come on guys, lets, huh? What is this noise? Did something blow up? Whoa!" All of a sudden a massive pillar of purple energy blasts through the roof and goes right through the ground before it explodes right in Wily's face! As everyone wonders what happens an evil voice laughs and says,"

Being presumptuous, are we Enji Knights? It's not over yet, not till you all die!"

Lacus looks worried as she says," What is this? More of Wily 's servants?"

Another voice then says," Oh come on, did you idiots really think the party would be over before we got to play? You wish losers!

" X then narrows his eyes as he says,"

I know those voices, I can never forget them! Damn it, not now!"

Everyone looks up before to their dread they see two people floating in the new opening in the room,

Sigma with his arms crossed, and Vile floating right to his right! Seeing Sigma causes Wily to crawl back as he says

," S, Sigma? Why, are you here?"

Sigma forms a wide grin as he clutches his fist and turns to Wily as he says," I

t's been a while Doctor, so good to see you again! It seems you went along with your grand experiment without me? I am insulted, I thought you just died! Well, it would seem that your grand experiment ended in a failure though. A pity, no matter what Zero won't listen to reason. Oh well, it just means he is truly unworthy of existing in the new era! Well, your experiment may have ended in failure Doctor Wily. But, I think ill mop up your data!

"Cloud then powers up again as he says," Sigma, why are you here?

"Sigma laughs madly as he says,"

Is it not obvious Enji? Wily's little scheme got the intention of the Zannacross Empire, and with my connection to him I was chosen to address the situation. And now that I have seen it it's time to end this. Yes, the time is now, for me to settle everything! Ben Auro, Megaman X! Once and for all, ill rid you from my sight, and be the source that causes the darkness to take providence in this universe, and user in the new age once and for all! AHAHAHAHA!!!

" As the symbol of the Zannacross Empire glows on his forehead and darkness explodes out of him Ben then says,

" Damn it, talk about taking advantage of the situation. Can't I ever get a break? Oh well, no matter what, I won't let you win!"

Well, talk about an abrupt victory! Zero has shown he is truly a good guy and Wily has seen his master plan gone in failure! However, like always Sigma has shown up when he is not wanted with Vile at his side ready to give it his all to kill the tired band of heroes! Can the good guys truly end the Maverick Wars by taking care of the Zannacross Inquisitor and former leader of the Maverick Rebellion once and for all? Only way to find out is to tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Sigma sees that Wily won't see things his way, and gives him just what he deserves in brutal fashion before he eagerly begins what he hopes is the final confrontation with his long time foes! Ben X and the others are eager to finally put the insane spawn of Wily's ambition down for good, however they are finding trouble doing that since like Ganondorf since his previous defeat Sigma has done a great deal of powering up and is almost as powerful as Perfect Zero, especially when he transforms to his gigantic ultimate battle body!

Sigma then reveals he wants to bring back the unconscious Zero back with him to have Chaos Zannacross Necron transform him in to another being of pure evil, and maybe even try to fuse Sigma and Zero together! However the good guys are sure as hell not cool with that, and with the desire to insure Sigma's massacres end for good they give it everything they got! However, even working together it's going to be an uphill struggle to topple Sigma at his absolute state of power. However, if they can defeat him, will the battle really be over?

Surprises are in store so you without a doubt can't miss _**Chapter 122: Solution to the Sigma Equation?**_ See you then!

Ah, but first some authors notes. Just so you all know in a day I'll be going on a long needed vacation for a week and a half. I'll still be working on the next chapter, but its likely progress will be slowed so don't be alarmed lol. Ah, think that's everything for now, so in that case thanks for the reviews hope to see more and till next time!


	13. C 122: The Anti Sigma Equation?

Ah, sorry about the delay but last time I did say i was going on vacation lol. With school starting again soon my schedule might be a little unstable but I am sure the progress will be stable soon enough. Well, hope the chapter is worth the wait! Here we go!

_**Chapter 122: The Variable Solution to the Anti-Sigma Equation? **_

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars once more Ben and his friends seem to be fighting against fate itself to save the day and stop Doctor Wily once and for all before he transformed Zero in to his perfect form and using that power to spread his virus all over space to make all of the robots in the cosmos obey Wily! And things seemed really dire when even though they regrouped with Cyan Cless and the other Enji they were mortified to see that they were too late! While Bass tried to sabotage Zero's final transformation and take that power for himself it Megaman's rival soon realized that he made his last mistake when Wily revealed that all along Bass was the final component for Zero to absorb to become perfect! It was the last mistake Bass would ever make and with his painful demise Zero emerged in his perfect form, and to Ben X and the others dread he seemed to have no memories of his former friends and only seen them as beings to delete with his so called perfect power!

It seemed that Wily's designs were no joke, and that in his perfect form Zero was one of the toughest opponents are heroes have faced! And while it was tough enough surviving the pure god of destruction's onslaught, Wily just made it worse by showing that he was a threat in his own right thanks to his own cyborg body having such powers as being able to absorb energy attacks, having four extra doctor octopus style arms to thrash with, and downloading all kinds of combat data in to his mind to fight like a master! However, despite that at first it seemed that Wily had calculated his master plan to perfection, his biggest miscalculation soon became quite apparent, the true strength of the real Zero's spirit! Right as it seemed hopeless the constant resolve of Zero's friends lighted up the spark of both the real Zero and Axl inside of the demonic robot of death inside him that Wily tried so thoroughly to erase! To Wily's horror he saw all of his dreams of revenge begin to unravel as Zero struggled to regain control and decide for himself what his destiny was! The evil master of robots tried to desperately keep him under his thumb and manually control Zero's body himself, but even this failed him as Zero once and for all as he showed Wily that even if he created him, he did not own him as he turned back to normal!

Wily saw his plans were heading fast to the scarp pile and desperately tried to beg his way out of a painful punishment, and it seemed that the Enji plus X have won the day! However, fortune was not smiling on them as there good feelings for having Zero back were ruined when Sigma and Vile made a sudden and unwanted appearance! What does the former leader of the Maverick Rebellions and current Zannacross Inquisitor want? Whatever it is there is no way it can be anything good, but no matter how wary the defenders of all that is good are, they all know there is no way they can let Sigma get what he wants! Can they managed to defeat him and bring this conflict to a close? And even if they can will it really bring the end of this battle?

Only one way to find out, so let's get moving this instant! Ready? Mission, I mean chapter start!

* * *

However, before we get on with this decisive battle, today's chapter starts with the beings who greatly desire that victory goes to the side of the darkness, the head honchos of the Zannacross Empire! And with this we turn once more to the throne chamber of Neo-Pandemonium, whose large doors have just opened to let someone in. The being who has entered is a dark knight covered in vile armor. One of his hands is unsightly and oversized but it matches the massive blade he welds in it called Soul Crusher!

He is the first and most loyal of the inquisitors of the empire of darkness, _Nightmare_!

Having just returned from destroying a Zeon Federation Armada he wanted to offer the energy he took to offer to weaken the seal on his master but when he enters he sees Damonus and Kira, both observing an image being displayed on a blood red crystal hovering above them and he waits to see their reaction. While Damonus does not turn he notices his servants arrival and says,

" Ah, you have returned, and earlier than expected. Well done Nightmare.

"Nightmare at once bows as he says," It is my pleasure my master. Master Damonus, and K, lord Judicar, I am pleased to inform you that my fleet and the Titans were able to massacre the Zeon heretics that dared to think they could match us!

"Kira then turns around and looks as cold as ever as he says,

" You bring us news that is to be expected and act like it's something noteworthy? With Gin and the other forces combined with the fleet of Nova Crushers at your command I am curious why you did not chase them in to the Zeon core worlds and finish that buffoon Weil Zabi off.

"Nightmare snickers as he says,"

I am not scare of fighting billions of inferior beings at once! I just returned because no matter what the priory is to revive the master at all costs! When Master Zannacross is at last free no human will be able to hide any were in the cosmos anyway!"

Damonus nods and chuckles as he says,

" Ah, I share your sediments Nightmare. Its good you made the soul energy the priority, the master's relentless has increased even more so since Xiza's fatal blunder. The Zeon Federation is nothing but irritant at this point who are desperately trying to lash out to survive. However, soon they along with the Lylat Kingdom and everyone else will suffer the fate of all who oppose the one true master of all! Ah, and now it's time to see another fool as humans say it, "face the music" .

"Nightmare puts his sword on his shoulder and looks amused as he says,

" Oh really? And what do you mean by that Master Damonus?"

The chief demon lord raises his staff to the crystal above him and Nightmare gazes in to it and sees a projection of his fellow Inquisitor Sigma along with Vile flying above the Enji and the others with a terrified one handed Wily in the corner!

Nightmare at once literally burns with rage as he sees this and says,"

Sigma, Ben Auro and the other Enji rats? Forgive me my master, but why did you entrust him to kill them and not I? And furthermore, is there a point to those odd looking robots and that feeble looking old man?

" This causes Kira to form a small but ice cold smile as he says,"

That feeble looking man Nightmare is in fact the cause of the entire situation. He is Doctor Albert Wily, a great genius of robots who is blinded by his own greed and ambition. He was in fact one of my partners in the time I was plotting behind the shadows to destroy my father and his order of naïve pawns. However, while as Albert Yurive he calmed to share are vision, it would seem sadly he was selfishly trying to use everyone in order to try and overpower everyone with his master work. However, Wily seemed to have just learned the hard way that even someone as smart as him has no right to clam a destiny he is unworthy of."

Damonus then has his demonic wings extend as he says,"

Sigma was sent since he had a prior relationship with this Wily to see if he will work with us. If not he will be put in his place once and for all. "

Kira nods and says,"

Even if Wily will not face reality it does not mean all of his long research has to be discarded. Perfect Zero could be another weapon that will bring about the revival of Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron that much sooner. While it seems that even Wily could not control his creation, no will alone can defy that of the true darkness. That's why Sigma and Vile's orders were to engage the Enji and insure they are eliminated once and for all. "

Nightmare then says,'

You expect Sigma to kill Ben Auro on his own? Ganondorf thought that his new powers would be able to snuff out the chosen one and his comrades light, and he failed miserably! Even Xiza, who was one of the seven demon lords could not get the job done! "

Damonus then closes his eyes and says,"

Its true that Sigma has risen his power level far above to when he was enlisted, and that he has also made sure to have all the data on his foes. And Ben Auro Megaman X and the others have bon to be worn down through all of the opposition this Wily has threw at them. However, it is also true that that damned Ben Auro has always managed to create a uproar and defy fate. That is why, even with all of this my expectations are just a little pessimistic. And that's not acceptable, because we have allowed theses mortal worms to disgrace the one true power for long enough!"

Nightmare at once has his sword ignite with his red fiery energy as he says,"

Send me to aid Sigma master! I yearn for a rematch to put the welder of the Star Sword in his place, and not even he can hope to endure the fury of two inquisitors of the dark side! Huh?

" He is shocked to hear his master laugh loudly before the ground shakes and he walks forward as he says,"

I appreciate your enthusiasm Nightmare. However, I think if Sigma fails his duty, I have a different idea in mind to insure the will of the master is enforced."

As Damonus continues to walk forward Nightmare stands firm and says,"

What do you mean master?" His responds is an evil chuckle from his masked superior in the form of,"

Nightmare, are any of are new recruits around? "

Nightmare nods and says,

" That Mateus is doing an assignment with Sephiroth and Genesis, but the other four are all around.

"Damonus then has fire come out of his free hand as he laughs loudly and says,"

Good, because I think its time to show the beings of this frail order a preview of what terrors that await them! Yes, Ben Auro, do you think you can shine through the darkness? Nonsense, ill show you my self that your fantasies are nothing but utter nonsense! The time has come for you to see just how feeble your powers truly are in the face of true discord! HAHAHAHAAH!!!"

Kira chuckles himself as he says,"

It seems the time to show how pointless the lights defiance is eh? Pathetic so called hero's, fighting against the darkness is just utter nonsense. Can you handle this truth Ben Auro? Or like your cousin will you succumb to despair? Ill be interest in seeing the outcome nether the less, because either way I know what the true end is. After all, I am the one who will make it a reality. "

With this Kira glance back at the display showing the band of hero's glaring at Sigma, and with this we turn once more to the main event!

* * *

We return just moments were we last saw them, with everyone still getting over the range of emotions caused by Sigma and Vile's sudden appearance! Seeing Sigma descending to the ground causes Ben to be tense as he says,"

Sigma, of all the times why did he have to show up now? "

Megaman, still in his hyper form looks confused as he says,"

Sigma, who is that? "

Light's projected face looks stern as he turns to Megaman and says,

" Sigma was the first person that was infected by Zero's virus when he awoken. The virus transformed Sigma from a noble leader of the Maverick Hunters to a madman that the world knew as the herald of destruction and leader of the Maverick rebellion who used the powers of the virus to infect others and come back from utter destruction many times. "

Sigma looks amused as he says,

" Ah, so you're the infamous Doctor Light. It's a pleasure to see you with my own eyes, even if what I see is nothing more then a poor remnant. You are wrong about one thing Light, the virus not in to a madman, but in to a revolutionary who saw the world for how corrupt it truly was and was at the same time granted the power to do something about it! Haahahahah! X just gets ready for anything as he stands in front of the unconscious Zero and says,"

Sigma always did like to show up when we were down. However, now you're more then ever being nothing more then an unwanted pest!

"Sigma just looks amused as he says,"

Pest? How hurtful X, and after we have been through so much together! Hahahah, but in the end I don't care what you think of me, other then the being who will finish you once and for all!" Ben just rolls his eyes and says,"

This is just what we did not need. What, you guys came to back up Wily? Hey, come to think of it how come the virus did not affect you guys?"

Vile just laughs and says," Forget who you are messing with Enji? Wily's little bug might have caused some hassle if not for the fact that we are backed by the power of Zannacross! Seriously, his power neglects all others so it's useless!

"Wily stands up looking terrified as he says," What, that should not be! My virus the true Zero Virus also had the power of the dark side, so even dark magic should have been no defense!

" Sigma lands just above the ground before he glances at Wily and says,"

Your opinion of your self is far too high doctor. Did you forget in your many calculations that your main power source for Zero was the very power of evil itself? Against the power of there master any other will surly lose soundly and brutally! You were foolish to challenge the Zannacross Empire Wily; did you really think you could get away with such puffed up defiance?

"Wily then tries to regain some composer as he says,

" Don't think you can scare me Sigma! My genius surpasses that of the celestial ones! In his perfect form Zero is superior to any angel or demon, much less any mortal!

" Sigma looks smug as he turns around to Zero and says,

" I had high hopes for Zero my self Doctor Wily, but with this as the end result its clear he does not live up to what expects from the true God of Destruction! "Wily looks furious as he clutches his remaining fist tightly before he says,"

It's not finished, don't count off my long years of research just yet! It's clear the problem was that a glitch in Zero's ascension to his perfect form! If I can find this error and at last delete this pesky false personality victory will be mine! No matter how many set backs befall me, nothing will stop me from, AH!"

His rant was interrupted by a sudden energy blast that nicked off some of the hairs on his mustache, and as he freezes in place as he sees smoke coming Vile's shoulder cannon! As he sees energy emitting from it Vile laughs and says,"

You're a riot that's for sure old dude, but this joke's been going on so long it's not even kind of funny! Really think since we have orders to blow up any idiot who is not playing are game that we are going to let you have that time? Bah, even humans who are partly robots still make my trigger finger itch more then normal!

"Sigma nods and says,"

Vile is correct Wily. I was sent from the Zannacross Empire because you're little planning as got my superiors attention. And I was sent with very precise orders to see if you will listen to reason and join the new order, or face an absolute oblivion!

"Wily just looks outraged as he says,"

Think you and your fellow Imperial thugs can intimate me? Fool, you have no right to talk down to me after how much you own me Sigma! You are nothing but a second rate robot created by a hack of a scientist! You may have been the masterpiece of that fool Cain, but it's only because of me that you were able to gain the power that you did! I admit Sigma, you took the virus in better then even I expected, and your powers and fierce will allowed me to move my plans further then my original timetable. However, as powerful as you may now be you like Bass and the others will forever be inferior to Zero! AH!

" He is then blown back in to the wall and pinned there as Sigma has his dark energy explodes! As a aura of darkness forms around him the symbol of the Zannacross Empire once more shines brightly around the red dot on his forehead before he forms a sinister grin and he says,"

That may have been how it was at the start "Doctor" but destiny has changed! My will and desire to survive was so strong that it allowed me to survive in my wraithlike viral form several times when even I thought my time had come! My resolve to enforce my vision is so great that even the supreme god of all darkness sees my place in the new dimension of darkness that will unfold! You can not defy the one true evolution of the universe Doctor Wily! You must throw away your foolish ideal that you can be the master of the cosmos or you will die now! Think logically professor, this is the only way for you to be on the winning side!"

Wily laughs madly as he has his fingers wriggle like a cornered animal and slowly moves his hand in the direction of his back as he says,"

You can't understand Sigma, after all your just a pawn, you always were! The rule of heaven and hell might have been absolute in the time of there first great clash, but not anymore! The era of the gods are over, my genius can create the ultimate power that will prevent them form having a say in the affairs in this dimension! If anything Sigma, you should join me and together we will be the absolute masters of this universe! Yes, no matter how many setbacks, no matter how much time I have to wait, I WILL have my revenge on those that can't see my greatness ! Yes, I am Doctor Albert W Wily, the greatest scientist in the history of the universe! I won't be denied by anyone, I won't be stopped by any, GUH!!!!

" His rant is put to a abrupt halt when to everyone's shock Sigma flash steps right behind Wily, and punches right through his heart, or at least its equivalent! Wily screams in pain before he turns to Sigma and has his eyes bulge as he says,

" S, Si, Sigma!! How dare you ingrate! Worthless unworthy trash, you will not get away with this!

" Sigma just says," I see it's clear you will never answer to reason. And it's a pity because while I am grateful for you making me who I am doctor, I see it's clear you have no place in the new world!

"He then has his large glowing green broadsword materialize in his other hand before it glows and he says,"

And that is why, now you will die!

"With this he swiftly decapitates Wily's head off! As Wily 's head bounces off in to the ground it sparks and Wily now being nothing more then a head loses all composer and breaks in to a panic as he says,"

Stop it Sigma, things don't have to be like this! Please, let's talk this over!

"Sigma just walks forward as his eyes glow and he says,"

Its clear talking will resolve nothing, . Good by, doctor! Hahahah!!

" Wily then says,

" No wait, stop! I don't want to die, not like this! Light, someone, do something! Megaman, your suppose to be a good boy right? Don't let me die! No, NO!! AHHHH!!!!

" With this Wily is silenced, because a moment later Sigma brings his foot down, and kicks the head of Wily right out of the castle! Everyone hears a loud scream before one of the still working monitors in the lab show a warning sigh before it zooms in to Wily 's head falling in to the planets core! As Wily painfully burns away to nothing in front of everyone's eyes they see the end his long life of evil right there! As the remains of his former partner burn away from the amount of magical energy Sigma is unleashing Light turns back and says,

" Wily, even after all of this, I still am sorry I could not save you.

"Lacus looks disgusted as she says,"

How could you slather someone that was once your ally so casually?"

Sigma laughs out loud and says,"

Tsc, you call your self's the ultimate defenders of justice? Bah, such softness is why you Enji are bound to fail!

"Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says," Just because we are not heartless monsters like you and your buddies it does not mean we are weak Sigma! You may have put on a show by killing Wily like that, but if you think your going to intimate me Sigma, you're dead wrong!"

X nods and says," Enough with these games, what do you want Sigma?"

Vile laughs as he says,"

Do we really need a reason to take up the time to finally shut you and your idiot friends up X? We are here, for one thing only! Popcorn Demon!"

With this Vile fires a barrage of orange tipped missiles from his shoulder cannons at the headless body of Wily to blast it apart as he laughs at his own destruction before he finishes up his speech with," To kill the lot of you and make sure the fun never ends!"

Sigma chuckles a bit before saying," That was not my choice of words but what Vile said is correct. Its time to erase all who stand in the way of the Zannacross Empire, and gather the keys needed to guarantee destiny goes down the correct path!"

Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Key? What are you ranting about now?

" Sigma scoffs and says," Its very simple Cloud, taking care of Wily was just one thing I sent out to do. Like I said, I came here also to make the most out of the late doctor's futile plan and insure his intentions are put to where they can be most effective! "

X then narrows his eyes as he says,"

What do you mean by that? No, wait your not talking about, Zero?"

Looking at his long time friend causes Sigma to laugh again as he says,"

Your getting better at catching on X! Correct, while the power of Zero in his perfect form was being used in an inappropriate way, under the guide of the Zannacross Empire Zero will truly live up to his name as the God of Destruction! Heh, well, at least a sub god since when the Shin Emperor is released all life that is left will witness the unfathomable true power of the darkness!"

This shocks everyone as James says," What, you want to bring Zero back with you!"

Ben sighs as he says," I know you're an evil megalomaniac working alongside even crazier bad guys but get real Sigma! If Zero was not going to obey his creators commands there is no way he will serve you and the rest of the empire!"

Sigma just looks baleful as he says,"

You misunderstand me Ben Auro. I don't care what Zero thinks on the matter, I just need his body! Wily may not have been able to keep Zero down, but such a task is nothing for the master of all evil! In his place will be a mindless being who only exists to destroy, and it's the perfect persona for a horsemen of the apocalypse! Brahahahah!"

X looks both worried and agitated as he says,"

You're going to try and make Zero your slave Sigma!? There is no way, Ill let Zero and Axl be taken away again!

"Sigma then points his sword at the long time thorn in his side as he says,"

Ah, I would not have it any other way, Megaman X! After all, this is the perfect setting for us to bring this conflict between us all to a close for good!"

Ben then has his golden aura explode as he says,"

Find by me, I think you have gotten away with far to much as it is Sigma! Wily paid the price for his crimes, however brutal, and now its time for you to face the same judgment!"

Sigma then looks amused as he says,

" I see you have fully embraced your role as the pawn of the celestial ones Ben! However, don't think that means you can possibly defeat me!

" Shinryudramon then raises his sword as he says,"

Your full of it baldy! Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Xiza and all the other jerks thought they were better then us and you saw what happened to them!"

Sigma then once more ascends in to the air as he glares down at his opponents and says,

" I am no fool you annoying digital monster! It's true you defeated my comrades, and I am sure you will be a challenge to me as well! But no matter what improvements you have its nothing compared to how far I have caused my power level to rise!

Since are last battle I have absorbed the energy of countless inferior beings to enhanced my power, and through merging the most powerful metals and technology with the strongest dark magic I now command the strongest battle body in history! Combined with the combat data I have on all of you, it means your chances of survival are less then minuscule! Ill show you X, once and for all, how powerless you are in the face of the new world!"

X just charges up his X-Buster as he says,"

You can talk all you want Sigma, but you always say your invincible only for me to prove you wrong! The only thing that will be different this time, is that Ill do what ever it takes to make this are last battle!"

Hyper-Megaman nods as he says,"

My brother is right! I may not be up to speed on all of what has happened in the world since I and my brother have went to sleep, but I know for sure you're a threat to this world!"

Sigma laughs as he says,"

You misguided peons are such idiots that you don't realize how futile all of your efforts are! You think you can save the universe? Bah, you're so pathetic, fighting so hard for a future that will never be! As long as there is conflicting desires, there will never be true peace! War is the nature of morals, and the only cure is the total destruction of this broken existence! There is no place for hopeless hero's like you in the new world, so line up to be exterminated"

Ben then gets ready as he says,"

Talk big all you want Sigma, but in the end your just a maverick! No matter what, I won't let anyone kill innocent people and get away with it! Sigma, your madness ends here!"

Sigma just as his energy explode as he says,"

And so the fated battle continues, bring it on maggots!"

With this he points his free hand at the good guys and a second later unleashes a swarm of red energy bolts that all fly in to the air before zigzagging downward as a quick rainstorm of death for his enemies! Lacus quickly casts another energy barrier to protect herself and her friends, and with the help of Mint she is able to make the barrier powerful enough to withstand the bombardment, barley! As she breaths fast and hard she sees Sigma fire blast after blast as she says,"

The only way we will ever be able to stop someone as ruthless as Sigma is to hit him even faster and harder then he is!"

X nods and says," That's right, after fighting him so many times, I know there is no point holding anything back Sigma! Take this!"

With this X fires a full powered charge shot at his nemeses, just as Hyper Megaman says,

" We have come this far, we can't lose now! Hyper-Burst!

" With this Megaman fires a massive energy blast along side his brother, and AS Protoman adds to the attack by unleashing his Blue Moon Nova cannon from his shield to send a triple energy blast Sigma's way! However the bald Zannacross Inquisitor thinks nothing of this level of power as he looks amused and says,

" Really now X, this is all you got? Don't make me laugh! Time for a lesson in true power!

" With this energy forms around his hand before a glowing blue shield like the one he used in X3 forms in his hand and he just uses it to have the triple blast get defused like it was nothing!

Sigma then says," I told you, my powers have evolved far above your laughable attacks! You can't win!"

Lacus then has a holy light shine from her Oath Keeper blade as she says,"

Raw power alone won't give you what you want Sigma! No matter how strong you are you won't prevail! Radiant Tempest!

"With this Lacus once more unleashes her flower funnels and have them swarm around like a tornado unleashing a barrage of energy attacks at Sigma from all sides!

Cless 's two squad mates the blue haired archer Chester Burklight and the pink haired broom riding half-elf mage Arche Kein try to take advantage of this by unleashing there powerful Giga Fang and Meteor Storm attacks! But even as he is hit many times in succession he does not even seem to flinch as his aura flare up to unleash a shockwave that shatters all of his opponents attacks as he says,"

You insult me if you think you can stop me with such jokes! Oh?"

He then sees Cyan, Cless and Shing all charging at him from above as Cyan says,"

If we insult you, then let us amp up are fury metal demon! Quadra Slash!

" Cless then attacks with his Phoenix Spear and Shing goes to attack with his Zeppa Raijinshou attack, but all of there strikes are effortlessly blocked by Sigma! An evil grin forms on his face as he says,

" Weak, nothing but weak trash! No matter how many of you Enji attack me ill thrash you all and break you apart! Hahaha, yes, such worthlessness, will be rid from my sight!

" In an instant he slashes all three of the swordsmen across the chest and blasts them to the ground with his aura! "He points his sword at the falling Enji and says,

" Face deletion scum, Death Eraser Flash!

" With this Sigma fires a large glowing green energy ring from his sword to try and kill them all. However Shinryudramon appears before them and slashes the attack through the hole Sigma made to enter and as it explodes and rattles the area the mega level Digimon narrows his eyes at his opponent as he says,

" There is no way we will be deleted! No matter how strong one is by are self we will cover each others backs to work to defeat are enemies!

"Sigma chuckles and waves his sword in a taunting gesture as he says,"

Inferior beings may scurry over each other to try and cling on to the pathetic excuse for a life that they have, but its only delaying there day of reckoning for this decaying universe!

" He then hurls his shield at Shinryudramon in the style that Captain America does! But while it's like a spinning blur the royal knight Digimon is still able to sidestep fast enough to dodge it as it slices part of one of the machines in the room in half before he bursts at Sigma and has his shield turn in to a beam pincer as he says,"

No dice Sigma, we will delay the end of everything and keep the good thing we have going for as long as possible, and we will fight as long as it takes to keep the hope alive!"

He then charges at Sigma, only for Sigma to dodge is strike with ease, however as he goes to slash at Ben's partner he finds that it won't be so easy to get him down as Sigma says," I can see your determined, however, its no use! Ill show you who is the superior fighter!"

As there blades clash and cause a deadlock powerful enough to cause a shockwave they both try to overpower each other as Sigma says,

" Your quite powerful for a Digimon, but at best all you will do is annoy me!

"Shinryudramon then says,

" We will see about that! Manga Scintillate Edge!

"With this the energy around his blade explodes and he pushes Sigma's large sword back and Sigma himself is pushed in to the wall! However this just causes Sigma's eyes to glow as he says," Not bad, but your mistaken if you think you surprise me simpleton! I have been fighting for a long time; I can read chumps like you in my sleep!

" Shinryudramon then has his free hand transform from the beam pincer trying to grab hold of his opponents neck before he turns it in to a his cannon that charges up power as he says," Then read this you bald jerk! Infinite, Exia, R, AH!"

He was about to fire his energy beam attack at Sigma when he realizes he maid a mistake forgetting about Sigma's shield as it boomerangs back in to his arm and slams the blast off course! Sigma then slams the hilt of his sword in to the heroic fighter's head to slam him back as he says,

" I am tired of running in to you riff raft, that's why its time your removed from my sight for good! DIE!"

He goes to impale Shinryudramon only for a sword to go by him! He then sees Cloud charging at him quickly from the left as his " First Sword" is exploding with blue magical energy as he uses his magic to summon the smaller sword back to him and instantly combined with his main sword as he says,

" That's funny Sigma, because I think everyone is more then a little sick of you! Climhazzard!

" With this Cloud unleashes his limit break right at Sigma, however Sigma is fast enough to block the strike and as there blades cause sparks to blast out Sigma chuckles and says," Hahaha, nice try Enji, however you will have to be faster then that to match me human! Huh, what the!

" All of a sudden the corner of his eye sees a flash of light before he sees Ben is charging right for him! Ben has the Star Sword explode with power as he says,"

Lets see if this is fast enough! Take this, Divine Flare Edge!

"With this Ben slashes Sigma while he is still blocking Cloud's slash, and while Sigma tries to maneuver out of the attack its no use and Ben strikes right at his opponents head between the eyes!"

This causes Sigma to scream in pain as he says,"

RAH! Damn you Ben Auro. Your powers, continue to grow faster then any human should be able to grow! No wonder your now the number one threat to the Zannacross Empire."

Ben looks confident as he sees Sigma breathing hard before he says,"

Well, I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to stop you and your bosses after all. Looks like I added another scar for you Sigma! Guess before this is over ill have to add a few more!" He and Cloud charge at Sigma, but this only angers there foe as his dark power explodes and he says,

" You dare think you can take me lightly? Ill make you pay for that Enji rats!"

With this he unleashes a shockwave of power before he instantly fires a blast form his eyes that causes the two warriors of light to quickly get out of the way before the line of the blast nearly instantly causes a line of explosions to break out!

Sigma then says,"

No matter how powerful you become Ben Auro, you will never be able to stop the fate of this cosmos from unfolding! Humans will always be slaves to there emotions no matter what they try to do! The past, the future, it is just a never ending cycle of war! And since the cycle will always feed the darkness, it is impossible for you to surpass this! You think you Enji can light up a path out of this? You make me sick!

" With this he unleashes a purple energy wave from his sword that carves the ground up as it heads for Ben! However Ben just powers up as he charges right at the blast and says,

" This feels like déjà vie but whatever, because insane evil mavericks like you who have no faith in anything but destruction will never understand are hopes for the future! And since you don't understand the only thing is for me to stop you no matter what!"

With this he slashes Sigma's attack, and manages to shatter it! A startled Sigma flies higher in to the air and throws his shield at Ben before firing another volley of red energy bolts! However Ben just says," You don't get it, no matter how long or hard I have to fight, I won't give up till I win! So no matter how you attack me I won't let it work! Kaio Ken!

" With this Ben's energy flares up as he in a flash slashes through Sigma's shield before defecting the bolts heading his way so fast its like he is many people at once! Sigma sees this and says,

" Again, his power continues to rise! This must have been what did the others in. However, I won't let any flaw appear in my battle plan, and this time Max Bruder is not here to aid you!" With this he fires a powerful purple energy beam that seems to head right through Ben's chest! However, Sigma sees that it was only a after image before he says,"

What, when did he set that up? No way!"

He then sees Ben right above him with his sword reading to slice him in two as he says,"

Even if Max is not here, I can still finish you off Sigma! Its time you die! And now, S, huh? AH!"

He is about to strike Sigma with all he has, till he gets hit with a blast from behind! While it barley does any damage all of a sudden a cage of black lighting breaks out around him to try and paralyze him! Ben then hears another unneeded evil laugh before sure enough he can see Vile flying up behind Sigma as he says,

" Hey now, forget this was not a singles dance punk? To think a little more then a year ago your just some idiot who I wandered on while delivering some goods to that dimwit Bowser! Back then you were nothing but a guy who could not even dent my armor! If I knew you were going to cause just as much as a pain as X was I would have broken you without a second thought instead of trying to playing around! Ill just make up for that now, with interest! Heavy Armed Wicked Bombardment!

"With this Vile has armaments open up around him like the Heavy Arms Kai Gundam before he fires a barrage of laser blasts and missiles at the paralyzed Ben! However are stories main protagonist shows Vile he is in no mood to play around as he just looks calm and says,

" You did have your chance Vile, but lucky for me and unlucky for you like a real villain you thought at the time I was nothing but another weak human! Well its to bad, we can't turn back time but we can insure we don't repeat history. And that's what I am going to do now! "

With this Ben has his power explode to shatter the attack that once trapped him and show how much stronger he is by defecting Vile's numerous attacks with just his aura! As the power also pushes Vile back the helmeted villain grunts before saying,"

So you're going to be a wise guy eh? Fine, that's going to make killing you that much more fun!"

Ben just says,"

You really are just one sick freak Vile, and I had enough of you!"

With this he instantly unleashes a barrage of golden crescent energy waves from his blade! Vile tries to get out of the way but the first one slashes through his shoulder armor! However before the second one can get him Sigma appears before Vile and has energy surround his body as he defects the blast with his sword before saying,"

It looks like are desire to destroy each other is mutual! However, in the end it will come down to who's resolve is superior!"

Ben then charges at Sigma again as he says,"

Trust me, ill prove to all of you it's me!"

With this Sigma has claws come out of his hands like Wolverine from the X-men before he says,

" Hahaha, we will see about that, ill crush you beneath my heel and make you beg for mercy before I give you a death that made what happened to Wily seem like a mercy killing!"

With this the two charge at each other with such intensity that they are like two blurs that can barely be seen clashing at each other! Vile tries to fallow them as his shoulder cannons as he says,

" Bah, damned Enji punk! Think he can treat me as a side dish? Ill blow him full of holes and stick his heart in his face as he dies! Now, lock on and, huh? Damn it!"

He hears something and turns around to see an energy arrow coming for him! As he dodges he sees James aiming his energy bow once more as he says,

" You really are a vile being, but now you're the one forgetting your not just facing the opponents you want to have!"

He then sees Hyper-Megaman aiming his buster at him as he says,"

You think you're the best, but we will deal with you like the rest!"

Protoman sighs and says,"

Not your worst pun Megaman, but still, try not to make it clear to everyone how lame you are.

"Vile then has multiple targeting lasers lock on to the three as he says,

" Please, think guys like you can stop me? Think a bunch of outdated garbage with ancient weapon's and weak willed organic beings can take me down? Get real, and die!"

With this he unleashes a bunch of pods from his palm that quickly transforms to his favorite fire pillar attack! As Protoman slashes one of the pillars with his sword he says,"

You're the one who needs to get reality check! It does not matter what time period one comes from or what kind of being one is! As long as they have the will to fight it means everything!

" James nods before in an instant freezing the fire pillars coming his way with a powerful ice spell before he says,"

He is right, making presumptions about your opponent based on flawed judgment is a sure path to defeat.

"He then fires a barrage of energy arrows at Vile, and while the first few of them miss, just as Vile is about to shoot back he gets shot right in the face! This annoys Vile as he says,

" Smug Enji,, your going to fry!"

He then goes up close to try a physical assault on the Enji only for Protoman to appear in front of his ally with his sword ready as he says,"

Can't stand the thought of losing? Get over your self!"

With this he goes to slash Vile and the Maverick just manages to avoid getting stabbed in the face! However a piece of his helmet gets chipped off and he gets really mad as he says,"

Damn you, I just got my new paint job completed! I had it with you punks thinking you can beat me, you can't escape your doom! Die!"

With this he glows with power before a powerful burst of energy breaks out around him! As Azure Shogun Protoman and James move fast to avoid being severely burned Vile laughs and says," Hahahah, this is what I am talking about! Don't you losers ever get tired of the whole fighting for justice only for it to be a sham thing? Huh?

" He then sees Hyper-Megaman glowing an orange color as he aims right at Vile and says,

" You may think what we are fighting for is a sham, but we believe in it with all we have! Time we show you we don't just think we can make are dreams come true, we WILL make it happen! Hyper-Burst!"

With this Megaman fires his transformed buster at full power once more, and to Vile's shock it manages to go through his energy attack!

Vile just says," Think what you want, but in the end your just morons who won't get with the times! And the times are ones full of death! Huh, no!

" Vile put more power in his attack only for it to be in vain as his opponent's attack goes through the blast and consumes Vile, blasting him through the left wall! As an explosion is heard AS-Protoman smirks as he says,"

Looks like he is the one who needs to get with the times."

James aims his bow at the explosion as he says,"

Don't count him out yet. He seems to be one of those stubborn types so we will just have to keep at it till even he gets the message!

"Sure enough James's assumption is correct as the smoke clears and a dented but still raging Vile blasts out! He cracks his neck as he says,

" Man, this is such a pain. Bah, not only do I have to kill you cockroaches but I still have to bring back the data or those guys will throw a hissy fit. And, even I don't want to be caught in one of those! It's been a real pleasure, but time to put you wannabe's in your place!

" With this he snaps his fingers and a huge column of light appears above Vile! As it begins to take shape Megaman says,"

What is he doing? Another attack?"

James gets tense as he says,"

If I think its what I have a idea of what it is, it can only mean a lot of trouble!"

Vile laughs as the trio sees a massive humanoid machine being to materialize with spikes for hands and armed all over that's the size of what Omega was previously! As Vile just laughs louder he says,

" You don't know the half of it! Let's see how confident you are when I blast you to bits with my new Ride Armor! With the firepower and defenses it has your all mine!" Thinking fast James has his free hand glow with power as he says,

" Maybe, expect for your never going to get the chance to use it! Magnega!

" With this James catches Vile off guard by firing a fast spell right in to him, that seems to make his metal body become attracted to the ground as in a second he is smashed head first in to it! As he struggles to lift himself off the ground only to get smashed down again he chuckles and says,"

Man, talk about sneaky tricks! But even if you managed to catch me off guard this is only a delay of your pounding! Once I get on board ill make sure to stuff your own glasses down your throat! Its James's turn to chuckle as he says,

" Maybe, but unless you can get on foot first your not going anywhere but down Vile. Have a nice trip."

Vile manages to flip himself over as he says,"

What the hell are you talking about now? Huh, NO!

" He realizes to his horror that he is right underneath the massive foot of his newest ride armor, and the problem with that is that once it is finished materialize to Vile's desired location its suppose to keep flying by Vile getting inside! But with no pilot the automatic systems switch to manual by default, and it begins to drop to the ground, right on Vile! A frustrated Vile tries to get up but can't because he is still pinned by James magnet magic and screams out,

" NO! You son of a bi, AHHH!!"

With this he is silenced as Vile is crushed with the foot of his own weapon! With the large room already suffering enough damage as it is this sudden massive impact causes the ground around it to shatter and the good guys see the massive armor fall down, and hear it keep crashing down the rest of the floors on Wily's castle! Megaman laughs nervously as he turns to James and says,"

Nice moves James!"

James just takes off his glasses to polish them as he says,"

As the old saying goes, if you bring to big a weapon to a fight you will be crushed before you even get to fire a shot." Protoman nods and says,

" Nicely put. So, we sure that's going to finish him?"

James shrugs and says,

" Well, with the way things are going its likely Vile will be crushed out of the castle and in to the planets core. Still, he is one of those bad guys that just won't stand down. Still, either way this will allow us to deal with the most urgent issue at hand. "

With this the ground shakes and everyone turns to the upper left to see Ben and Sigma still going at each other with everything they got!

* * *

It seems the fight has been in a dead lock since Vile caused a ruckus, and the only thing that has changed is that both fighters are getting more and more tired of the stalemate! Ben tries to loosen things up by forming a golden energy sword in his free hand and as he parries Sigma's sword strike tries to stab him right in the red dot on his target's head! However Sigma blocks the attempt with his hand claw, and as it glows with energy and he says,"

Is this the best you can do? And you really think you can win? "

With this he kicks Ben in the stomach and tries to slash his chest! Ben dodges that strike, but is hit in the leg by Sigma's blade! It's only a flesh wound but Ben still grunts in pain, and this gives Sigma an opening to grab him by the throat! At once Sigma laughs as he flies up in the air before rocketing right down to the ground as he says,"

Ha! You were doomed from the start Ben Auro! After all, you're still just a human that has his limits. The many battles today have tired you, and I am a being who can not be tired! Pay the price for your haughtiness!

"With this he slams Ben in to the ground and causes a large dent in it! As Ben coughs up blood Sigma shows no pause in his assault as he has four small boomerangs like objects pop up from his shoulder armors and at once pin Ben's arms and legs! Sigma laughs again as he says,"

What do you hope to gain from this futile struggle? Your dear cousin Max Bruder thought he could win and you saw what your own eyes what to the conclusion to that was! You could not even save him, and you think you can save the cosmos? Ludicrous! "

Hearing Sigma insult Max like that causes Ben to get mad and power up again as he says,

" Shut up, you have no right to talk down at Max like that! I may not have been able to save him, but I won't fail again! I will, GAH!"

His speech is interrupted when Sigma had the energy scythe he used against X and Zero on Final Weapon appear in his free hand before he throws it right at Ben's throat and while he just manages to dodge it the scythe causes a high amount of voltage to shock Ben before his sword charges up with energy and he says,

" And how are you going to do that when you can't even save your self? Enough, are you ready for your final journey? Die Ben Auro!"

With this he quickly dashes downward to slash Ben in half! But before he can an energy ribbon grabs a hold of his arms and stops his assault, and he sees Lacus using all the strength she has to hold him back! As he glares at her she looks firm as she says,"

We won't let you do that, because I, and all of Ben's friends have his back! We will stop you, and prevent anything precious from being lost!

"Sigma has his eyes glow as he says,

" Foolish girl, time you wake up from your, RAH!"

He was about to open fire on Lacus when he feels a powerful painful force smash in to his back and blast him in to the air! As Sigma is able to control him self he sees X land down besides Lacus and realize he slammed him when he was unaware with his Nova Strike attack! X at once looks at his enemies and says,"

You're right Sigma, it is time we woken up, woken up from this nightmare you and the others are causing to the universe!

" Sigma laughs with anger as he says,"

Always a dreamer, no matter how much reality slaps you in the face eh X? Tell me, after all you have fought, just what is it you have gained!"

X aims his buster at Sigma and charges up again as he says,

" That's an easy answer, I have fought to keep you and the others from destroying this world! And that was more then worth it!"

Sigma sighs and says," Fool, you're the one who is preventing change, not I! You Zero and now the Enji Knights fight to keep order, but this order is a stagnant one that allows a decaying unworthy existence to continue! If you look around you can see how laughable your fight is.

Now Reploids have all been decommissioned and have been replaced by weak servants in the Relalian class or mindless defenders in the Auto bot class, with all other beings with artificial intelligence being slight variations with the same purpose, slaves to the organic beings! You call that justice X, or will you admit at last the hypocrite you are?"

X's eyes flicker for a minute as he says,"

Your twisting what happened Sigma, and you don't have the right to be the judge of what happened since you were dead when it happened! Its not like all reploids were massacred, this was just the way they evolved."

Lacus nods and says,"

Its true part of the reason for the change in layout and classification of inorganic beings was done out of the nightmares of the Maverick rebellion wars. However, it was also so that more precise roles could be done with better precision and the sort! If anything its proof we as a society can evolve in a positive light!

"Sigma has his energy explode before he puts his hands together and a purple orb forms and grows by the second as he says,"

Say what you will, but you're just once more trying to act like your better then you are! However, I see clearly, what the true path of this dimension is, and none of you are in it!" Ben then says,"

If that's called seeing clearly then your blind Sigma! We may not be able to live up to are expectations all the time, but as long as we don't throw away the honor and pride we have it's far from a lost caused! "

With this Ben's energy explodes and his power blows away all of the objects Sigma used to pin him down! As he quickly rebounds he says," I won't let you and the Zannacross Empire bring down your insane judgment! "

Sigma just has his energy attack grow even larger till its taking up most of the room and he says,"

You won't let me? Hah, as if you can stop me! Its over, time for you all to become space dust and for Zero to fulfill his destiny! Say good by everyone, Ultimate Eraser Flash!"

With this Sigma hurls his now massive purple energy orb at the hero's! But X is ready and says,"

You won't win Sigma, and you won't take Zero again!"

With this he fires his full power X-buster shot again and Ben then says,"

That's right, time we bring the final solution to this pesky Sigma equation! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires off his full powered energy wave attack once more along side X! And at the same time Lacus powers up as well and says,

" Time to end this and go home, Burst Stream Of Judgment!"

With this the triple blast collides with Sigma's blast and causes all of the computers still in the room to overload with power and short circuit! As both sides struggle to overpower each other Sigma cackles and says,"

It's useless, I can keep this up all day, but I doubt that's the same for you all! Its time to prove who is truly worthy to exist in the new era! Huh?

" He then sees Shinryudramon and Cloud land behind Ben before Ben's Digimon partner aims his cannon at Sigma's blast and says,

" Sounds dandy! To bad you got so cocky you forgot to study for the test and forgot you have more then three guys fighting you! Oh well, works for me! Infinite Exia Ray!

"With this the Mega Digimon fires his energy blast at full power to assist his pal, and Cloud does the same by casting the powerful Ultima magic spell! As the extra blasts cause the good guys beam to grow and change color Sigma says,"

Damned pests, no matter what you do it won't make a difference! Huh, what the, no!"

He then sees his blast getting pushed back and as he tries to do something about it he says,"

No, I won't lose to the likes of you, not again! RAH!"

With this he is consumed by the blast, and is blasted right out of the castle! The hero's attack was so strong that the whole right section of the room along with the ceiling is destroyed before a massive explosion causes the underground crust of Corneria to rumble and several parts of rock fall in to the core below! Ben sees this and says,

" Er, hope that does not cause an earthquake above. Um, still, that seemed to hit home. "

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

You tell them boss! From the shocked look on his face I think Sigma got more then he asked for! "

X just turns to the still out cold Zero to make sure he is still safe before looking worried and saying,"

Don't relax yet guys, Sigma takes a lot before going down, even that level of a attack might not have been enough!"

Cloud looks at the smoke before he says,"

I understand X, believe me. Still, with that magnitude of an attack maybe he was at least damaged enough to fall in to the core. Huh?

" All of a sudden the area begins to shake before two giant red eyes glare at them from the smoke before Cloud sighs and says,

" Or then again he could have just gotten really mad from the damage." Soon Sigma's voice laughs more insane then ever as he says,

" Did you really think that it would be so easy X? Really now, your getting rusty! That was a good try, but now its time I show you all true power! This battle has just began! Hahahah!"

With this a light breaks out that blinds everyone as Ben says,"

Damn it Sigma, now what are you up to? Whoa!"

Everyone feels a shockwave of energy that nearly blows them off there feet! And as everyone hears several disturbing noises Protoman, who wearing shades is not effected by the blinding light stares in to its source and tightens his grip as he says,"

I think he is up to something very painful! Watch out everyone!

"As everyone can see again Ben rubs his eyes and stares at where the smoke was, only to step back in shock as he says,"

Good grief, are you kidding me? Where did he hide that up his sleeve?"

Ben and the others are not pleased at the slightest to see that Sigma just transformed, in to his ultimate battle body!

He looks mostly the same, expect for more heavily armed, fully recovered from any damage he just took, spikier shoulder and leg armor that everyone notices have advance stage curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals protruding out of, and the fact that he is now so huge that he dwarfs the size of even Omega and his pinky is now bigger then Ben! Now towering over then and flying in place besides Wily 's skull castle he grabs the floor his opponents are with a massive fist and causes it to crack before X sighs and says,"

I was afraid he was going to do this. Great, looks like he used the Zannacross Empire to give him an even more powerful battle body!"

Sigma laughs at this with such force objects are blown out of the room as he says,"

Not just another battle body Megaman X, the ultimate battle body in all of the cosmos! With this power I am on the same level of Perfect Zero, if not far above it! In the face of this power you really all nothing more then worthless ants about to be crushed!

" Ben just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

We will see about that, you may be bigger and tougher. But the harder they are the harder they fall!

" Sigma looks at Ben and says,"

Fool, oblivious to your superiors to the end! But before you die ill make sure you learn just how much power I can unleash!" Shinryudramon charges at him as he has his cannon turn in to a drill again as he says,"

That's what they always say! Now that you're so large this will hurt even more, and give you quite a black eye! Giga Piercing Drill!

" With this Shinryudramon fly's right at Sigma and tries to shatter his foe's eye! However when he reaches the eye he hits nothing, and sees that Sigma is gone! Quickly looking around he says,

" What the, how did that happen? Is this all a fake or something? AH!"

An instant latter he is hammered to the ground, by Sigma's fist! As Ben's friend bounces across the ground Ben flash step's to catch him before he falls of the castle before Ben sees Sigma looking big and smug above them all as he says,"

Fool, while my mass has increased my speed has not suffered to the slightest! "

X then says," Maybe, but it won't stop us from taking you down again Sigma!"

Sigma responds with," Give it up X! Have you not realized by now that no matter how many times you defeat me, ill keep coming back till your dead!

" X just has the thrusters on his boots go up as he flies at Sigma and says,"

It does not matter, because ill keep knocking you back down till your truly gone Sigma! I will never let you win! Nova Strike full power! "

With this X unleashes his ultimate attack again, but Sigma just tightens his large fist and says,"

Your determination truly has impressed me over the years X! But its time now for the dream to die!

" With this he slams X with his fist with such force that he shatters his foe's attack and smashes him in to the air! At once his other hand glows as he says,"

And now X, this is truly the end!"

With this he fires a massive purple energy blast from his hand, but as it comes at X Ben appears in front of it and says,"

Oh no you won't, Kaio Ken times two!

" With this Ben deeps down even further in to his power and with the help of the secret ultimate magic of Grand Master Myers he is able to slash at his foe's blast, and defect it in its sender! However it just harmlessly bounces off Sigma before it shatters and Sigma says,"

You all have to prolong this so much, when it would be far less painful to just expect the reality of the situation. Tsc, however I am tired of expecting you fools to see the truth, so now its time you all, are put in your place for good!

"With this he fires missiles and plasma attacks from all over his body, but despite the deadly onslaught being fired at them the hero's all work together to get through the attacks and as Cloud slashes a large missile in half he says,"

Sigma, you just don't get it. No matter how strong you are, you don't have the power to take us all down! Even with this so called invincible battle body you're not invincible!

" Sigma chuckles at this as he says,"

Ahahahah, maybe not unstoppable, but close enough! Here, as a present for your tenacity, let me show you my ultimate power!"

Sigma then fires twin purple blasts from his eyes that Cloud and the nearby Cless are able to barley get out of its path! As the blasts graze the ground Cless says,"

Your ultimate power is not so great if it could not even blow anything up! Zannacross scum, time you face your punishment! Take this, C, AH!

" He is about to attack when he is hit from behind and goes down hard! Cloud sees this and says,

" What the, Sigma did not fire an attack from that angle, what is going on? What the?

" He, and everyone else is horrified to see that Cless was blasted by what appears to be another skeleton head of Sigma! Seeing Sigma still attacking from above and the new head roaring and having energy form in its mouth causes a confused Shinryudramon to say,"

What the? Did Sigma whack me harder then I thought or does Sigma have two heads? "X then says,"

Sigma, now what trick is this?"

Sigma laughs madly as he says,"

Trick, this is no trick X! This is just my power manifesting in its ultimate power! Or have you forgotten how powerful my virus is?"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Virus? I thought when you came back from the dead you lost that power!

" Sigma then says,"

That was true for a time Ben Auro. When I was revived by Xehamaru in his ritual while I had greater power then before I lost my power to corrupt inorganic beings. Thanks to the advances in robots since my previous defeat regaining that power was, difficult. However, with the amount of energy I have consumed now it's back and greater then ever! Hahaha, and its all the more reason you have no chance in defeating me!

"His eyes flash and as the symbol of Zannacross burns red on his face dark energy rains down, before it hits many parts of the area! As Ben and co wonder just what Sigma is up to they get there answer as all of a sudden more loud noises are heard before many more Sigma heads form around them, like the Devil heads of the Devil Gundam from G Gundam! As everyone sees many different colored Sigma heads hissing there snake like tongs at them X says,

" No matter what you pull, we won't lose to you!

" Sigma forms a menacing grin as he says,"

Ah, but you all ready lost! Wily and the virus he had Zero unleash may not have been able to succeed as the late doctor would have liked in taking control of all robots in the cosmos. However, soon ill take the reigns of his ideal, expect for it will be the Zannacross Empire who will have all robots at there command, as soon as I add Zero's power to my own that is! With this, are new recruits, and Perfect Zero at are command, are ultimate goal will not only be ours for sure, but it will be reached in a matter of days!

"Ben then gets angry and says,

" Not if we have anything to say about it! I don't care how many heads you have, ill cut them all off!" Light then looks at Ben and says,

" Not to apply more pressure, but Sigma is not just bluffing. My readings are showing that systems all around the planet are going haywire and it could go critical if we don't defeat Sigma soon!"

Ben then powers up as he says," Lovely, that just means there is no time to screw up!"

He then charges at Sigma, only for a Sigma head to get in his path! He swiftly slashes the head in half, only for two more to appear at his sides and fire powerful charged particle blasts from there mouths! As Ben dodges those the real Sigma fires a blast from his fist that blows him to the ground! As he gets up and cracks his knee back in to place he glares at Sigma and says,

" Damn him, as if he could not have enough firepower all ready!

"James then dodges fire from his foes before returning it and saying,"

This is not going well. Being attacked this relentlessly is going to make it harder to find an opening.

"Sigma laughs as he unleashes another salvo of attacks that causes the entire castle to shake as he says,

" Hahahaha, HAHAHAAH! Yes, wallow in despair, at the realization of your own powerlessness! I have no sympathy for you pawns of the light, beings of the old world! At long last, ill show all of you inferior beings how worthless you truly are!"

X gets annoyed as he says,"

Shut up Sigma, you will never get us to admit defeat! We will fight to the last breath if that's what it takes!"

Lacus then dodges another blast as she says,"

This is not good, we have to end this soon. If we don't, things will get even worse!"

As Lacus sets up an energy barrier around her to reflect more missiles in to a pair of Sigma heads and preparing a counter attack, little does she know just how right her worry was!

* * *

To grasp a better understanding of this we for the moment move away from this climatic showdown to another location! As all of this has been going down the Enji and Lylat forces have been doing what ever they can to prevent disaster from breaking out over Corneria.

However they can only do so much when robot and computer alike around the world are going nuts! Even the Enji headquarters of Hallowed Bastion, while with its state of the art technology and many, many safeguards has not been to badly effected, has not been completely spared either! And what brings us to change are view at the moment, is because one of the areas going through trouble, is the prison tower,the Sekkisek to be precise, where Brad is still being held!

As there fellow warriors of light were rescuing people from being at the mercy of maverick machines Tidus and his friend the Blitzball ace Wakka were the ones assigned to watch over Brad in his cell! And while Brad has not been able to break loose, the security systems have nearly been over run and at the moment we turn to Tidus seeing the large chamber's lights flicker before he says,"

Man, I hope Auron comes soon. I know Cid and the others are doing all they can but just waiting here makes me more antsy then I can deal! I wish I was able to be part of the solution and not just wait here!

" Wakka just sighs and says,"

Don't let it bug you mon, we have are part to do and the others do to. I am sure Auron is just having problems because the computers are out of whack! Maybe he got stuck in the elevator?" The two hear a snide laugh, before they turn to see Brad, still chained up tight laughing and says,"

What's the matter with you two? A real man is not afraid of anything, much less glitch lights! I am ashamed of you guys, I though you were more then a bunch of wusses!

"Tidus rolls his eyes as he says,

" We are not afraid Brad, just uneasy! Man, you really are too stuck up on your macho games! It's more then a bunch of lights to!

" Brad just looks defiant as he says,

" Well, how am I suppose to know what's going on? No one has been telling me nothing! Think you can cut me off from the world?

"Wakka sighs and says,"

We have been dealing with more important issues then stroking your ego mon! And you should watch it Brad, no one is going to feel sorry for you if you keep mouthing off to everyone!"

Brad calms down, a little, and looks right at Wakka 's eyes and says," Look, if I just know why everyone else is even more uptight then normal ill deal ok Wakka? C

ome on, the Enji Knights of justice won't even tell there former unrighteous and unjustly disgraced former member what's the dish?

" Tidus sighs and says,"

Well, I guess it's not that much of a big deal. Fine, Yuna called me and told me that what has been going on is that that subcommittee jerk Albert Yurive who sided with Kira in his coup d'ta was really some two hundred old madman named Doctor Wily who has been trying to cause all robots in all space to become his slaves! It seems he created both Maverick Hunters Zero and Axl and has been trying to brainwash them in to his slaves for his "Master plan" or something. Well, it seems Ben, Lacus and the others found he was hiding out in some underground base underneath Mount Endon, so underground it's near the core of the planet! There, that's the dish, you happy Brad?

" Brad just frowns and says," Wait, so you're telling me this weak coward hiding behind his machines is unleashing his army and the only ones sent to take care of him are my girl and Star loser!? Those Masters, they have there heads in the sand like always! If I was cut loose I end this in an hour tops!"

Tidus rolls his eyes and says,"

Get real Brad. First of all, its not just Ben and Lacus, Megaman X and many others are with them! Second of all, don't even think this will be an excuse to let you out!"

Wakka nods and says," Seriously man your more then a little too much in love with your self! You always picking fights where there are none and going off to do your own thing is one of the reasons you're in here in the first place! And talk about delusional; forget Lacus broke up with you mon? Seriously, you got to come to grips with reality!"

Brad just chuckles as he says,

" Oh, I am the one who is in touch with reality; it's this entire idiot order that's delusional! Everyone tries to cling on to such meaningless things like honor and dreams, and are blind to how the real world works! Not me, I see things clearly, and I don't have a problem smashing through deluded idiots who have a problem with it! In the end, talking about peace sounds nice but what it really comes down to is who wins and who loses, and I always am a winner! Ha, soon everyone is going to see who is the true winner.

Even Lacus will, once she sees how wrapped up she is in her little fantasy! Oh, but ill be nice enough to set her straight, ill set everyone straight! Lacus and me are destined to be together, and I am destined to be the greatest! No matter who tries to stop me, it won't work!"

Tidus and Wakka look at each other before Tidus laughs nervously and says,

" I always did like your self confidence Brad. That is, till I realized it was always tagging along with your arrogance and self-absorbance! Not to mention you really are a jerk, I thought Ben was just a guy who had his head in the clouds at first but I see he is a good guy now.

In any case I don't know what your thinking Brad, but don't even think about breaking out of here. First of all it won't work, even if some of the systems are dealing with this virus this is still like the most well defended cell in the Lylat Kingdom. And if you do break out, you not only will never be an Enji, but you might have to be classified as a top class criminal and even put to death! Just play it cool and you might be able to start over one day!

"Brad laughs again and says,"

Don't get your briefs in a bunch Tidus, Brad the Great has great confidence, but not crazy. You guys need to chill, I see how things are going down. Find, I get why you guys can't have me released. Your loss, but to bad. However, since the Unstoppable Juggernaught can't grind some losers bones, how about letting me grind some food? Its been ages since I got a meal, and Enji are suppose to not torture there " guests", right?"

Wakka shrugs and says," I guess that's fair enough mon, huh?" He goes over to the food robot that usually gives Brad his meals in the cell and sees its eyes are glowing red as they flash the words of,"

System repair, come again". Wakka kicks it and says," Stupid robot, its infected with the damn virus!"

Brad laughs and says," In that case just feed me your self! What's wrong Wakka, afraid it will feel gay?"

Wakka sighs as he presses a button at the side of the room to cause a tray of food to appear before he picks it up and says,"

No, don't have to say it like that though mon if you want to eat. I guess you can't cause much trouble eating this junk anyway."

Brad nods, before he says," See, cut me some slack! You said it your self there is no way I can get out!"

Seeing Brad licking his lips Wakka walks over and says," True that Brad, man, maybe you really are just hungry! "

As he walks over Brad's eyes widen and he says,

" Ah, thanks Wakka, you're showing you're not as stiff as all the others. Don't worry; after all of those god damn sonic guns putting me in my place I don't feel like going through that again."

Wakka laughs as he puts the try through the solid barrier of energy to cause a small enough opening for it to go through and Brad's mouth to grab and eat it as he says,"

That's for sure. Those things can cause you to go deaf, not to mention cause shockwaves. Must hurt like hell right eat all ready Brad, I know it sucks but you get what you pay for! Huh? What's so funny?"

He and Tidus are shocked to see Brad all of a sudden burst in to a outburst of laughter as he glares right at Wakka and he says,"

Oh you have NO idea!" All of a sudden the Enji see him take a very deep breath before Tidus says,"

What the hell are you doing Brad? Wait, oh no, Wakka quick he is, AH!"

His speech is cut off, because at that moment Brad seemed to have gathered all the air in to his lungs, and use his power to yell far beyond the volume any normal human can as he says," RAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

" That might not sound like anything special, but it's so loud that it shatters the food try, and the food, and blows both Tidus and Wakka back in to the wall! Brad's yelling with such force that it's like when Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z yelled loud enough to cause a rift in the room of Sprit and Time and escape back to earth!

And while Brad is not yelling quite that loud, it's still quite sever, so sever that it's cracking both the energy barrier around him and the entire tower to crack! Tidus tries to do something to stop Brad but Brad's yell is so great he is pinned to the wall with his ears bleeding as he can barley hear himself think,

" Damn it, no, don't do it Brad!" Brad seems to yell even louder, and everyone in the castle can hear it, most of all Tidus 's friend and mentor the red coat glasses wearing Auron and another Enji the until not seen but several year Enji Knight the plum but powerful jolly mustache member Hachigen Ushoda or Hacchi for short!

They were both about to enter the tower to switch shifts with Tidus and Wakka. But as they see the entire white tower in front of them crack, and Auron 's own glasses and wine jar shatter he looks very annoyed and grips his sword as he says,"

What the blazes is going on there? There is no way Tidus and Wakka could be causing so much noise even if they were drunk and had a party. Did Wily sneak in a robot in there?"

His fellow Enji responds with," Highly unlikely Auron, no machine on record could cause such a level of noise and be small enough to fit or sneak in to the tower! But, what is?"

Auron then says," Lets find out, fast!"

With this the two hurry up to insure the man being locked in there does not escape, however it looks like its to late, because moments later Brad seems to scream even louder, and causes the energy barrier around him, and all the defense systems that were sluggish because of the virus, to shatter!

The walls around him burst off and his would be watch men fall down on the ground barley conscious! Brad takes a couple of deep breaths before he stands up and laughs again as he says," Hehehe, HAHAHA! Did you all really think you could contain me? No matter what lame tricks you try, it won't keep me down for long! All of you idiots always underestimate me, but you always pay! I may not have all of the fineness, or the tricks most of the "Masters" have, but I don't need them! After all, I am, Brad Fowltror! The UNSTOPABLE,"

With this, no longer being contained he has his power explode, and in moments the straight-jacket holding him shatters as his muscles bulge and his size increases as he puts his arms in the air and says,

" JUGGERNAUGHT!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Well, ill have to thank the wise guy who unleashed this virus that allowed me to bust out sooner then planned, in person! Yes, ill be sure to thank him my custom way! Ah, which way was it to Mount Endon again? Huh, what do you think you're pulling loser!?"

He was about to take a massive leap out of the ruined tower when he feels something pulling his leg and sees its Tidus! While his ears are throbbing he looks at Brad and says," Damn it Brad, don't do this! Your making a huge mistake, you won't ever get away with this! AH!"

His attempt is greeted with Brad slamming his foot down on his former pal's hand, breaking it! Brad looks furious as he says,"

No, you're all going to pay for denying Brad the great what he deserves! I tried to play by your rules, sort of, and this is how you treat me? In that case, I don't care about what any of you think, you will be forced to admit I am the top dog soon enough! Your lucky you use to be cool before the Enji ingrained there bogus logic in to your brain Tidus, other wise I would be making you pay a lot more! Now then, time for me to ditch this joint and take care of manners, like a real man! "

He kicks Tidus away and walks off to the west edge of the tower as he says,"

That's right, Lacus went on and on about going on a date with me to the summit of Mount Endon before Star loser and that damn know it all cousin of his had to fill her head with ideas! In fact she ingrained it in to my head so much, I know just where it is! Hope you're not to busy Lacus doll, because I have a surprise for you! And now, time for, huh?"

He sees Auron and Hacchi run fly to the top using magic and Brad chuckles as he says,"

Sorry dudes but I have to jet." Auron points his sword at Brad and says,

" Wakka, Tidus! Know your place Brad Fowltror! Surrender yourself right now or face sever penalties!

" Brad just cracks his knuckles and says,

" You know Auron, your another one of the guys who think they are so cool that I have been DYING to put in there place! However, lucky for all of you I have bigger fish to fry! Later" Hacchi then has his eyes glow and puts his hands in the air as he says,

" You're not going to do as you wish! Ultimate Dimensional Seal of the Four Corners!"

With this Brad instantly sees several lairs of a hexagon holy energy barrier surround him! But Brad just spits on it and says,"

Don't you guys get it? You can't contain me! No matter how many tricks you throw at me, ill smash and crush them all, with my absolute raw power! Here is what I think of your magic!

" With this he yells and he and his muscles grow even larger before he winds up his fist and hammers the barrier, and to the two warriors of lights horror a large crack in it! Brad grins as he instantly punch's the barrier again and again like he has ten fists till in only a few seconds the barrier shatters!

A horrified Hacchi steps back as he says," Impossible! That was not just a simple wall, that barrier was to isolate him in another dimension! It, defies all logic!"

Brad just flexes his muscles and says," Sucks to your logic! You're the idiots who are not thinking right because its quite simple. You can't stop the unstoppable! It does not matter what kind of hassle stands in my way, ill never stop till it's out of my way one way or another! Now, if you guys excuse me, I have things to take care of! HAHAHAA!"

He gives them the middle finger and turns around and goes in to a leaping stance! Auron sees this and charges at Brad as he says,"

You won't get away with this! Banishing Blade Huh, no!"

Before he could even bring down his sword Brad has taken down and he and Hacchi can barley spot him as a figure at the edge of there vision landing down outside the castle! As they see Brad rocket out of there sight Hacchi looks at Tidus and Wakka and says,

" It would seem that today's affairs have just gotten much more complex. Brad Fowltror, he is like a wild beast, acting on a whim to serve his primal instincts. "

Auron face palms as he says,

" Not quite Hacchi. As crude as Brad acts, he is more like a cunning wild beast if anything. In any case, notify the Masters. While Wily still is the most urgent matter, this can not be ignored. I just hope this does not make resolving this conflict any more complicated."

As Auron picks up Tidus and prepares to get him and Wakka healed and inform everyone what just happened, little does he know his fears are correct, because Brad is dashing like a bull right from where he landed to Mount Endon! Smashing right through anything in his way Brad is acting like a kid as he says, "

Hell yah, to think I let those idiots think they had me for so long! Damn them all, because of that tower I feel a little dizzy, they did say they were having my power drained. To bad for them I have too much power to ever be weakened! Hahahah, yes, they can all wish me away, but ill never roll over for anyone else! Hear that Ben Auro? You're going to pay, because there is no mercy, NO MERCY!

You think you have become all tough, thinking taking down a few sly demons and other jokers can make you a real hero? I don't care how strong you get, your never going to be better then ME!! Yes, even Lacus may have bought your story, but your going to wish you never tried to take her away from me! Lacus might have felt sorry for you, and even felt so sorry for you that she got impressed with your talk and actions and forgot how much we had a good thing going! But, even if you are child hood chums, Lacus will only truly love ME! Lacus, even if you yourself forgotten just how things work, Ill be happy to reminded you, who you TRULY are!

"With this his hand glows red as he charges right through a large rock and says,

" Oh my juvenile scared Lacus, you really thought you could run away to what you are? You really thought after all we been through you could forget it happened? Get real, I won't allow it! Thanks to Star boy, it seems you got caught up in fantasies, just like in high school! But, just like then, it's my duty, as the one being you truly belong with, who truly understands you, to remind you just who and what you are! HAhaha, that's right Lacus Raystar, like me you're a monster. And monsters stick together, no matter what! And I won't let anyone try to mess with your head, and try to take you away from me ever again! HAHAHAHA!

" With this Brad charges at full speed to his destination! And while this means things for Ben and Lacus have just gotten far worse, they at the moment have no idea!

* * *

Because even though Brad's release caused a massive amount of magical energy to be released, even if Ben and co could sense it at the moment Sigma is getting all of there attention, and that is are cue to return to there battle! Not much as changed since we left Ben and the others, with all of the fire power Sigma 's ultimate battle body has combined with the Sigma heads relentlessly chasing after them the good guys can barley defend themselves, let alone do any sufficient damage to Sigma! However no matter how hopeless it seems no one is giving up yet!

However, at the moment Lacus has just dodged a massive cube of purple energy that was thrown by Sigma to try and kill her, and while she was able to avoid that when she lands all of a sudden she feels a painful jolt in her chest! It's so painful that she falls to her knees as she says,"

What is this, did I get hit? No, this pain, this sensation, I only felt it when, no! Not again, not now! Why is it happening again? Sigma, does not seem to have any idea or any influence over the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I can't, let it, huh?

" Her sudden painful look got Ben's attention and at once he sliced a Sigma head vertically in half before he warped to his friends side and with a worried look says,"

Lacus, what is it? Are you hurt?"

Seeing this causes Lacus to smile as she says,"

Don't worry, I am not hurt. I, just felt dizzy for a moment. It must be that since we are so close to the planets heat it's starting to get to me."

Ben nods and says,"

Well, I wish I could do more about that. However, the only way I can think of to help you there is to take down Sigma even faster! Don't worry Lacus, no matter what I won't lose!

" Lacus flicks her hair back as she stands up again and says,

" Don't worry about me, just keep your focus or it will be even harder to defeat Sigma.

"Ben nods and says,"

Hah, I am not about to let him have any more advantages. All right, I am going to try again, here we go!"

With this his aura flares up and charges at Sigma again and Lacus sees him go off as she says,

" Ben, even in the heat of battle you still make me your top priority? I am grateful, you're so kind to me. I don't know, why the seal is acting up again, but I won't let it make things worse. I promised Max, I would watch over you, and protect you, and I will keep that promise! Now, ill help end this now so we don't have to worry again, Rising Crescent!"

With this she back flips out of the way of a charging Sigma head and slashes it in half with her powered up Oath-Keeper sword! Meanwhile everyone else is trying to break a way through Sigma's attacks, and Ben is dashing right through the storm of fire as Sigma says,"

Stubborn are we? It's about time I blast some common sense in to all of you!"

He then fires two powerful blasts from his shoulders, but Cloud and Shinryudramon then appear in front of Ben and defect the blasts for him as Cloud says,"

Even if trying to hang on to something that is beyond are grasp is not common sense, we will never let it go!"

X then flies above the spiky blond haired warrior as he says," Its more then just logic that leads us to work for a better tomorrow Sigma, its faith, faith in those we believe in!"

He fires another full powered shot at Sigma that is causally caught by the giant foe's hand and crushed before he gets a responds in,

" Bah, faith in each other? Organic beings back stab each other for the most trivial matters! You expect that even with this you can work together to build a better world? Huh, what the!?"

He sees that X's blast was just a decoy so Ben could charge at him at full speed with his energy exploding as he says,"

Yes we can Sigma! Because even while there is the ups and downs, the hearts of true friends are an unbreakable bond! You won't break that Sigma, no matter how powerful you are! Now, Kaio Ken times three, Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben in a flash lunges at Sigma and stabs him right on his now enlarged red dot with all of his strength! This causes Sigma to scream out in pain, and stagger back! X casts a confident grin as he says,"

Yes! He felt that one! We can do this! Huh?

" As Sigma continues to scream in pain his eyes glow red before the rest of his body dose and he says,

" I had it with your defiance! There is no longer any use prolonging this scum. Your dreams, your world, and your life's all end here, with the ultimate true power!"

With this he unleashes an explosion of power from his entire body that blasts everyone, and even damages the foundation of the Skull Castle! As Ben, X, and everyone else lands burnt on the ground Sigma laughs once more, before Ben tries to get back up and says,"

Damn it, that was a low blow. I should have known he could have an all area blast like that but I did not think it would work when he was hurt!

" X then gets back up as he says,"

No, its not going to end like this! We can hurt him, and we can defeat him!

"Sigma then looks livid as he waves his hand and says,

" Wake up X, you never will win, ill make sure you don't!"

With this everyone is surprised to see the Sigma heads form around them and all fire beams from there eyes, to unleash a cage of lighting to paralyze everyone in a much more powerful version of the attack Vile used to immobilize X in there first battle! Seeing everyone immobile causes Sigma to grin wider as he says,"

Yes, this is where it all ends! Time for all of you, and this world to truly become space dust! Ah, but first, time to make sure what I came for does not get damaged! "

With this everyone is shocked to see Sigma open his mouth and have black massive wires come out of it, before they at once head for Zero! Still unconscious, X and the others see Zero get enwrapped before being dragged in to Sigma as X says,"

No, Zero! Stop it Sigma!"

Sigma laughs madly as he says,"

Yes, that's it, succumb to your misery X! It's always the same with you so called heroes! You can endure what ever is thrown at you, but when those who are precious to you are hurt, you break down! Bah, all the more proof that relaying on anything other then your self is a sure path to death! Well, to late now, just watch X! Watch as I drag Zero, the one most precious to you, to the world of darkness, right before I massacre you all! "

With this he is about to do something fuse with Zero as he says,"

This is how it was destined to be from the beginning. Doctor Wily made Zero to be his god of destruction, but its clear Zero is too weak to fulfill that role. However, I have proved ever since Zero made me the carrier of the virus that I am more then ready to take up that role. After all, unlike Zero I don't have an atom of hesitation to kill all of you and do what must be done to bring a true evolution to this dimension! With the power to self evolve, self repair and self replicate ill be truly perfect!

" With this Sigma has three massive purple energy beams begin to form in his hands and chest as he says," And now, with the birth of the true god of destruction, comes the death of its pests, Thee end! Ultimate, Sigma, F, AH!"

He is about to fire when all of a sudden he feels a spasm and his attack stops! As everyone wonders what's going on Sigma gives them a hint when he says,

" What is this? No, it can't be, not now! I won't let you, GUH!"

All of a sudden everyone sees a flash of light before the wires that were about to consume Zero are blown away! Moments later they all see non other then Zero himself land on the ground, fully awake, Z-Saber activated and looking mad!

X sees this and says," Zero! You're all right!"

Zero chuckles as he says,"

Course I am X, you know what I say, never say die! Still, can't I get a little sleep? Oh well, I was having a nightmare when I was something called a Bio-metal giving my power to some punk anyway. Maybe I still am dreaming though, if I am seeing Sigma's ugly mug again!

" Ben grins as he says," Well, looks like Sigma failed his gamble to try and absorb you."

Zero raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Absorb me? Sigma, you always were crazy but now you're just a freak! I don't know what's going on but it ends here!"

Sigma laughs again and says,"

Zero, you're always acting tough, even when you're at the edge of deletion! I was close, but it looks like I could not merge with you before you recovered. Very well, this just means we will do it the hard way! No matter what Zero, your body was made to cause death, and even if you reject that task you will fulfill that role wither you like it or not!" Zero just points his Z-Saber at Sigma and says,"

"Were you not paying attention? If I did not follow what my own creator had set for me there is no way in hell I will go along with your plans Sigma!

" Sigma just aims his fist at Zero as he says,"

Your will is not an option, your perfect form will merge with me, so I will truly be unstoppable!

" He fires his fist like a rocket at the blond haired Maverick Hunter. However Zero looks firm as he says,"

You want to have my perfect form power Sigma? Find by me, ill give you more then you can swallow! "

With this just as the giant fist is about to collide in to him he glows with a light red color and has his energy exploded! As the fist is knocked of course everyone is blinded for a moment before they see Zero is once more in his perfect form! However, there is a difference as now his colors are the same as his normal ones and his wings are not as demonic if not quite angelic! Seeing this causes everyone to be amazed as Lacus says,

" Incredible, he was able to transform in to his perfect form at will?"

Light then says," It seems Zero was able to reconfigure it from what Wily designed all on his own will."

X grins as he says," Zero, I always knew you were to strong for anyone to control.

" Sigma does not look impressed as he says,"

Don't think you can get out of this Zero! Even in this perfect state of yours, my ultimate battle body has surpassed its power and no matter what I will subdue you! No matter how much you resist, darkness will prevail!"

Zero just has his Z sword have its green energy grow immensely as he says,"

Sigma, just shut up! The only thing that this day has been good for is that I now at last know everything about who I am! And now I know, just what I want my future to be. I want to make sure I never have to run in to scum like you and the Zannacross Empire ever again! And with this power that my misguided master gave me, ill do just that!"

Sigma begins to glow with energy as he says,"

Nice speech, but it will be your last! Time I do to you what I did to your creator! Let's settle this, once and for all Zero!

" With this all the Sigma heads hiss at Zero and charge at him, but in a flash Zero has his free hand glow, before in a flash he slashes them all to ribbons with his energy whip! Sigma himself goes on the attack as he unleashes another barrage of attacks at his new challenger, however Zero is fast enough to move right through them all, and manages to get right up to Sigma and slash him across the chest with his powered up weapon and slash him hard enough for a explosion to break out!

As Sigma grunts his glare intensifies as he says," Damn you Zero! Why do you fight fate? It does not matter; I won't lose to you, not now!"

With this twin massive cannons form on his shoulders, and instantly fire a pair of massive energy blasts at Zero! Zero at once counters by charging up his power and unleashing a twin buster blast that becomes energy waves in his perfect form! The blasts collide and create a shockwave that rocks the area, and becomes a fierce beam struggle! With both sides seeming even Ben sees Sigma looking completely insane and says,"

Zero, your fighting on all of are behalf, and I am stuck here! I have to try harder, no matter how tired I am, to get out of this damn thing! If only I could, huh?"

Ben then hears his wrist transmitter go on automatically and go from static to a voice that Ben hears say,"

Sir Auro, do you copy? Please respond, I have locked on to the target."

Ben thinks from the butler like voice that it's T3-X5 before using his power to move his arm up and saying," Is that you T3-X5? What is going on?

" His responds is,

" Ah good you replayed sir, I was having trouble getting through. I was saying the Tri-Edge's sensors have picked up a humongous mass with an even larger energy source and at last I have positioned the ship in to the proper position to give support fire if you would like.

"James is near by and says,"

What, how could he possibly help us when we are this far underground?"

Ben looks tense as he says," I don't know, but we can use all the help we can get! T3-X5, fire when ready!"

He then hears,"

Ah, very well sir. The others will be pleased by this development as well. Very well, main weapon's fully charged and firing now."

Ben then hears static and Cloud says," Others? What is he talking about? Just how is he, oh?

" Everyone hears a rumbling before all of a sudden the top lower crust behind Sigma's back is blown away before a massive yellow energy beam blasts out of it! Sigma notices it coming all too late as he says,"

What in the, GUH!"

Sigma is blasted right in the back, and the damage he takes allows Zero to overpower his beam, and cause an even more critical attack on his front! Sigma is blasted hard and is blown to the edge of the area, slamming through solid rock and nearly falling in to the planets core below! He stops just before he falls, and clutches his chest as Zero smirks and says,"

Well Sigma, if its raining laser blasts it really must not be your day! "

Sigma slowly gets on his feet before his leg thrusters cause him to fly to the top of the area again as he says

," No, it was not suppose to be this way! How could I lose to someone like you, who rejects his true nature time and again for his weak friends? "

Zero laughs as he says,"

Because I did not like what my so called true nature was! What about you Sigma? You were supposed to be the ideal Maverick Hunter till you became the very embodiment of what you were suppose to destroy! If you are as strong as you say you were you could have overcome the virus to! "

Sigma looks furious as his energy explodes violently and he says,

" Silence! I was not controlled, I embraced my calling! This world is too corrupted, and its people to revolting and unworthy to be one worth protecting!

"Zero then charges at Sigma as he says,"

Well its official. For all your big talk you're just an insane maverick who can't admit to being wrong! Its time Sigma, time for your madness to be silenced forever!"

He then bursts at Sigma and in responds Sigma points both his hands at Zero and says," I will never lose to you Zero! Time for you to reunite with Iris! "

He then fires a barrage of energy blasts form his hands, eyes and mouth but Zero stops his charge and turns his whip in to his shield boomerang as he spins it around rapidly and says," That's not going to work!

"He manages to catch all of the blasts and redirect them all in to the ceiling before it explodes! As rocks rain down Zero resumes his charge and says,"

I fought you enough times to know you inside and out Sigma! You're through! Huh?

"He hears a rumbling, before he sees a dozen Sigma heads burst out of the hole he made! It seems Sigma's real intention was to use that blast to create more Sigma heads to overwhelm Zero! And as Zero sees them all charging at him Sigma has wires burst out of his chest again as he says,"

You assumed to much Zero, and now our going to pay! Even you can't react to this fast enough! At last, I have won!"

Just as Zero's friends see that even in his perfect form Zero might not be able to get out of this a new calm voice says,"

It's not over yet Zannacross scum, Light Divider! "

All of a sudden Zero finds he has back up as a large purple energy blast collides in to the Sigma heads from above and causes a large explosion that destroys most of them, and causes the rest of them to be blasted in to Sigma's own wires! As Sigma prevents himself form absorbing, himself, he looks enraged and says,"

What, now what is this? "

In a flash he gets an answer when a sliver haired man in a customized black and blue Enji uniform lands neatly on the ground in front of Ben Auro. Welding a powerful black and red katana like sword called Soul Eater;

Ben is at once relived to see that it's his main rival, the so called super elite warrior with a complex past and cold attitude, _Ezan Kaiba/Zeon_!

Ezan glances at Ben and rolls his eyes as he says," Ben Auro, once more it seems I have to tidy up your assignment. "

Ben overlooks the light insult as he says,

" Hey Ezan, nice dramatic timing as usual. I did not even know you were around.

"Ezan just turns around and has his purple aura explode as he says,"

I was not, "around", I just got back with my squad from my last mission to see this havoc braking out. Honesty, even I can't be everywhere at once so it would be nice if you all could not be so sloppy.

"Sigma knows Ezan as well and says," Ezan Kaiba, how did you get in here?"

Ezan sighs before his eyes turn to a special red and black formation as he activates his special Sharingan eyes before he says,"

It's simple maverick, I used the opening Ben's cousins ship made with its laser blast to bypass the long way and make my presence known. Looks like the party has started but at least I did not miss the final.

" Sigma looks outraged as he says,"

Bah, do you think your arrival will affect the outcome at the slightest? Its nothing to me to smash another E, AH!"

His speech is interrupted as he gets hit in the same sore spot where the Tri-Edge cannons blasted in to him and as he staggers he hears a voice say,"

Of course, after all Grand Master Myers sent us here to insure your defeat.

"Sigma turns around and sees that the one who hit him is a man of normal height with brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing black pants and a black jacket with white fur over a white shirt and on his face he has a scar gotten from an intense battle. His weapon is the special Gun-blade sword and it's the Lion Heart class. And his identity is Squall Lionheart, the one time leader of the SeeD mercenary group created to fight sorceress, and Ezan's squad captain!

Seeing Squall causes Cloud to grin as he says,"

Well, looks like they all made it. Oh?"

Everyone then sees a blast fire in to the paralyzing filed and cause it to shatter before they see Zidane land down as he grins and salutes as he says,

" Well of course! If the Grand Master sent us here to asset you all I am sure as hell not going to let Ezan show me up again! Whew, looks like we crashed quite a party!"

Ezan 's last teammate, the man with a Afro like white hair and brown skin with blue eyes, the marshal artist Senel Coolage runs up and takes a deep breath as he looks up and says," Well, looks like things have changed from the original mission outlook. I guess if Zero is fighting against Sigma that means he is back on are side? What happened to Bass and Wily?"

Ben gets back up as he cracks his neck and says,"

Both dead vie a series of brutal back stabbings. And your correct, Zero has proven once and for all he is one of the good guys." X looks happy as he charges up his buster again and says,"

Yes, now all that remains is to end Sigma's ambitions for good!" Sigma just powers up more as he says,"

Don't you dare act like I have all ready been defeated! I am one of the four inquisitors of Zannacross, I am one of the beings who will create the paradise of darkness! Maggots like you will be crushed!"

With this he goes all out and fires attacks everywhere once more. However Ezan just slashes through the blasts his way as his sword crackles with lighting and he says," Your not going to create anything scum, your time is over! Chidori Burst!"

With this he thrusts his sword right in to Sigma's right leg, and causes some damage, and Zidane fallows it up with his Tidal Flame blast to damage that exact point further! At once Squall has energy encircle his Gunblade and he says,"

This ends now, Blasting Zone!"

With this he attacks the other leg with his Renzokuken combo and Sigma just shakes it off but right afterworlds Senel charges in to the same attack with his Whirlwind Talon Blast before Sigma is off balance! he says,"

You can forget about ever winning, you will never defeat me! You are powerless in the face of one of the rulers of the new world! "

Ben then has his Star Sword glow before he says," Ill show you how powerless I am! Senkai!"

With this Ben fires a golden beam in the air, before it forms nearly a thousand energy swords that all surround Sigma! Seeing this the inorganic foe says,

" What do you think your up to now? " Ben then says," Sigma, you came back from death countless times to avoid your judgment, but you can no longer escape it! Divine Millilenum Slash!"

With this Ben has Sigma feel the experience of having golden energy swords stab him all over and explode at the same time! But while Sigma roars in pain he says,"

Damn you, no matter how many times you attack me you will never defeat me! This is the ultimate battle body, I won't lose! It's a matter of providence! "

He then forms the ultimate attack he was going to do before Zero busted out and he says," All of you, all of you insolent pests, will now face the cruel judgment of reality! Ultimate, Sigma, Eraser Flash!" With this he flies above everyone and fires a gigantic purple and red energy blast! However Ben does not flinch and says,"

Your wrong Sigma, evil is not fated to win, and you're the one who is going to find out the hard way! Kaio Ken, times four! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

He fires off his best energy attack with all he has, and X then says,

" No matter how much trouble we have to go through, we will never let you prevail! "

He then fires off another X buster shot with all the power he has left and Hyper-Megaman then says,"

That's right, for all we have lost, we own them to make sure there sacrifices were not in vain! Hyper Burst!"

Zero then has his energy explode as he says,"

It's over Sigma, you lose! This time, stay dead!

Final Zero Shine!

"With this Zero unleashes a massive red energy beam, that merges with his friends! Protoman, Shinryudramon, Lacus and the others fire there attacks that combined to form a blast that over powers Sigma's blast, and heads right in to him! As the blast made up of all of Doctor Lights creations and more consumes him Sigma is horrified to see his body being to crumble as he says,"

No, this is impossible! You can't, stop, the new age! You, can't stop, ME!! I won't let it end this way, I WON"T!!!

Damn you Enji Knights! Damn you Megaman X, DAMN YOU ZERO!! RAUH!!!!"

With this everyone is relived to see there combo blast total consume Sigma, and cause a massive explosion that destroys the entire massive robot villain! As everyone sees the smoke clear and wait a few seconds, they don't hear or see anything but dust and are relived to see that it seems Sigma has truly been destroyed!

Ben looks relived and says," All right, looks like another Zannacross Inquisitor down for the count!"

Lacus looks delighted as she says,"

Great work everyone! Even though this day was filled with battle after grueling battle, no matter what we were able to prevail.

"Ezan just puts his sword away as he says,"

But of course, it was not anything special."

Shinryudramon chuckles and says," Of course it was not for you Ezan, you showed up right at the end! Don't think your taking the credit."

Ezan looks indifferent as he says," I fight to fulfill my duty and protect those who prey on the innocent. Glory was never something I was big on."

Zidane chuckles as he says," If you say so Ezan. Still, it seems despite the way things were looking all doom and gloom things turned out well.

"Cloud nods as he says," I guess you could say that. Not only did we complete the mission with out a hitch. But, you could say we picked up a few bonuses as well. "

He looks at Doctor Light, who in Auto's body looks at Megaman, Protoman, and X before having his projected face smiling at squad 7 as he says,

" Yes, I suppose you could say that. Thank you everyone, thanks to all of your efforts at long last the nightmare that was created over two hundred years ago over one mans foolish grudge has ended. While I am sad not everyone could be saved, at least not everyone was lost."

Looking at Megaman the blue bomber sees this and smiles as he transforms back in to his normal form and says,"

Me to Doctor Light! I guess this is all thanks to your genius and perseverance!

"Protoman puts his scarf around his shoulder as he says,"

Not quite Megaman, its also because one guy was strong enough to prove who he was.

"He motions to the left as he turns and they all see Zero landing on the ground, and turns back in to his normal form. Megaman then looks Zero right in the eye and says,"

I guess your right Proto, I never thought I say this but I have you to thank as well Zero."

Zero just looks at the ground as he says," You don't have to thank me, I was doing it for my own reasons. Besides, I regained my past, I know what I did to you can not be forgiven. "

Light then says," Zero, don't put all the blame on your self. At the time you were driven by the powers of darkness, and were not even aware of such feelings like friendship. However thanks to X, you were able to reject your designs.

"Megaman nods as he holds out his hand and says,

" Doctor Light is right Zero, ill never forget Roll being destroyed in front of my eyes, but I also won't forget you fighting off both Doctor Wily and Sigma. I believe in you."

Zero chuckles as he shakes Megaman 's hand and says,"

Well, if you're willing to let bygones be bygones find by me. "

X chuckles and says,"

Zero, I knew no matter how rough things got we would find a way to prevail.

"Zero laughs as he then pats X on the back and says," But of course, after all how else could we be the best of partners? Still, thanks X, for believing in me.

" X just nods and says," Hey, that's what friends our for, partner." Ben smiles at this and says," Aw, I am glad after all of this we could get a happy ending for once. Hey, wait a minute, I nearly forgot, but what about Axl!?"

James then says,"

That's right, Axl was Omega, who was created to help Zero become his perfect form. When he absorbed Bass, it's like his body shattered. Zero, do you feel him inside of you?

" Zero looks ashamed as he nods and says," I can feel him inside of me. But, I don't know how to let him out, if I even can.

" Ben rubs his hair as he says,

" I guess it would be random and odd if you could just vomit him out or something. Still, we can't let it end like this."

Light then says," Don't fear about Axl, I believe I can save him. It's clear his own will still exists inside you Zero, since the merger with you was not as, violent, as Bass's was. It will take time, much of it, but I think Axl can one day be returned to us."

X looks amazed as he says," You can really do that Doctor? Amazing, you really are one of the smartest minds in the history of man!"

Light laughs and says,"

Oh, I would not clam myself to be quite that wise X. I just am a man who is passionate about what he likes. Still, I , oh? Uh oh!"

Everyone begins to hear a vibration, before they see the castle beneath them is crumbling, and they can all see explosions are breaking out! A worried Cyan then says,

" I don't mean to be rude gentlemen but perhaps this conversation should continue in a less dangerous location? "

Protoman then says,

" Great, looks like all of the fighting has taken its toll on this castle! To be honest with all of the explosions I am surprised it lasted this long to begin with. In fact I half expected Wily to cause it to blow up in are faces when his plans fell apart! "Ben looks stressed as he says,"

Does that really matter? What matters is we have to get out of here pronto or we are going to be really deep fried! Damn it, I don't think the Tri-Edge can pick us up from this range either! Er, anyone have any warp magic mastered?

" Lacus then says," I am sorry Ben, I, might have been able to do it but I don't have enough energy."

Ezan then looks tense as he says," I can use warp magic, but, not for so many people. "

X then says," No, Alia is not back online yet either! "

Ben then punches the ground and says,"

No! I did not come this far to have it end like this! There has to be something we can do! Huh, not now Hiryuumon! Hey wait, your still over there? Then who is, oh."

He turns around, and has to look down because the one who was prodding him was the person he lest expected, one of the Serv-Bots! The short yellow headed robot jumps up and says,"

I can help you mister! "

Ezan at once draws his sword as he says,"

Pawn of Wily, really think we will fall for your attempt to have us go down with your master?"

the Serv-bot jumps back in fear as he says," No wait don't slice and dice me! I really want to help! "

Lacus then gets in front of Ezan and says,"

Its ok Ezan, he was Wily 's creation but they helped us.

"The Serv-bot nods and says,"

Yes, Master Wily was are master, but we all don't want to die! And we want to help you for keeping Bass from blowing me up!

"Ben sighs and says,"

All right but if you have a way out we need it right now!"

The Serv-bot nods and says," All right! Come on guys, activate the emergence escape program! "

Everyone hears about thirty or so likewise voices call out in unison before they turn around and see thirty something more Serve-bots! Seeing this Ben says,"

Man, Wily sure made a lot of you guys. "

The apparent head Serv-bot looks glum as he says,"

There should be ten more of us, but it seems they did not make it. Oh, poor Homer, he was so close to getting his bonus to! If he did not try to get that dount out of that fire. Oh well, it can still work! Come on everyone, lets get out of here with are friends! Gesellschaft formation!

" With this all of the short yellow robots have propellers form out of there heads, and seeing this James looks worried as he says,"

That's nice, I don't see how this is going to get us out of, whoa!"

Everyone steps back in shock as they see the Serv-bots glow before energy forms around them to form a saucer like craft around them! Lacus looks impressed as she says," Oh my, that's an impressive trick "

The lead Serv-bots head sticks out of the top of the craft as he nods and says,"

Lord Wily installed in us a emergency program if his normal mode of transport was in us. Sit tight everyone."

Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says,"

I fail to see how all of us are going to, whoa!"

All of a sudden the Serv-bot created craft fires a beam that splits up and hits everyone of the hero's before they can't see anything! After a few moments of feeling disjointed all of a sudden everyone lands on solid ground! A dizzy Ben takes a look around and sees everyone is just where he saw them before he says,

" What, nothing happened! This better not be a joke because, oh? Hey, did it get cooler all of a sudden? Hey, the sky? That means, whoa!"

After looking around he sees a giant hole in front of him, and sees Mount Endon below him! He then looks down and sees in the distance Wily's castle exploding far below!

Squall then looks at the Serv-bots again and says," This is the hole made by the Tri-Edge that we used to make are entrance. Did, they warp us up here?" The Serv-bots then turn back to normal as the lead one says,

" Master Wily gave us the power to warp all the objects in front of us to another location with out delay! Its full power was when all of us were around so the warp was short. Would you like us to warp you all to, er another location? "

He then sees Ezan give him a evil eye with his Sharingan as he says,"

Do that to me again and you will be in pieces. This Wily, sure has abnormal tendencies. "

X nods as he shakes his head and says,"

Yes, I admit that was rather unorthodox. Even so, it allowed us to end the day with out more things to morn about. Doctor Wily, as an evil as a man as he was, even I must admit his genius.

"Everyone hears a explosion before they look at the blast hole and see at last Wily's ultimate, and likely final skull castle explode completely before its remains fall in to the core of the planet. Light then sighs as he says,

" Wily, you truly were a great man, even if one with an insane mind and an evil heart. I once even thought you were my friend. Even now I wonder, if there was a way I could have saved him.

" Zero just looks firm as he says," Don't waste your time thinking about the past Doctor Light. Take it from me, I got a glimpse inside the man's head, there was NO way he was ever going to be good again."

The lead Sev-bot then says," Yes, Master Wily was quite strict, we loved him but we always wanted to see the sky. "

Ben then chuckles and says," How about this? You all can see the sky from are headquarters. Why don't you work for us? I am sure the staff can use a few helpers with the cleaning and the food. Plus that could work in to all of your, um, unique deign. Er, just promise that you won't blow up on us all right guys?"

All the Serv-bots jump up in joy as various agreements can be hear Megaman laughs and says," Well, at least there is one more positive thing left from Doctor Wily 's legacy."

Cloud nods and says," As much as we would like it, not everyone can be saved. The best we can do as Enji Knights is to try and save as many people as we can. And, while it was a rough ride I think with this the mission has been completed. "

Ben laughs as he says,"

More or less, and since this day just started with making sure the ceremony for robots day in the museum went ok I guess you could say we went in to overtime. Still, it was worth it. Now Bass, Wily, and hopefully Vile and Sigma to, they were all dealt with for good, and I guess that means the nightmares from the Maverick Wars is over. Heh, and as a bonus I even got the last crystal shard of the Star Sword!

And since I think it helped free Zero from Wily's control, not to mention help me be strong enough to confront my ultimate destiny. And since now that's two of the Zannacross Inquisitors defeated, I say this was quite the benchmark don't you say guys? Oh?"

He then feels something and realizes Lacus is patting him on the shoulder with affection as she says,"

That's an understatement Ben, we all did great. However, you did expectably great Ben. Despite all of the day's hassles, you never gave up, and would not let Bass, Gerzar, Garland, Wily or Sigma have there way. Ben, you have truly become a hero. I feel safe around you, like everything will be ok. I am so, proud of you."

Ben just looks embarrassed as he blushes and says,

" Oh, its nothing much, just doing my job as the one chosen by the celestial ones and all that. Still, I have to thank everyone of you, and of course you Lacus. It was thanks to you, that I was able to keep going.

"Lacus then blushes and says," Oh, don't be silly. I was just doing what a good friend and an Enji Knight is suppose to do."

James then chuckles as he says,"

Hey Ben, now sounds like a good time to ask that question you were going to ask before all of this, "fun" happened." A startled Ben turns to his friend and says," Er, James, what are you talking about?"

James smirks as he positions his glasses again and says,"

You know, the question about the "placement of the status" that you were going to ask before it was to late?"

Ben suddenly remembers his chat with James and the others before about asking Lacus to be his official girlfriend before he steps back and says," What, here, now? Well, I mean." Lacus looks puzzled and says,"

What are you talking about Ben? Did you forget something?"

James just folds his arms before Zidane remembers to and gives a thumps up, which causes Ezan to roll his eyes. As Cloud, Zero and a few others looking amused Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, there is no point waiting, so here it goes. Lacus, I feel like these past few weeks we gotten even closer. We have been child hood friends for so long, but now I feel like are bond as gotten closer. Max's death still hurts bad, but, thanks to everyone's sympathy and support, especially yours, I am now weighed down in depression like my darkest time.

When I with you, I know no matter what I can get by. While its going to be a tough ride reaching the end of this war, no matter how difficult it gets I know reaching a happy ending can really be more then a fantasy.

Lacus, now that Brad Fowltror is no longer your boyfriend, I have an important question to ask you, one that will make my deepest dream come true. Lacus, do you think you would like to be my, G, huh?

Hey, lousy ground, don't kill my moment! "Ben said this because him and everyone else all of a sudden felt the ground shake violently like a high class earthquake! Seeing the ground break up in front of them Cloud says," What is this, a tremor from the explosion?"

James then says," No, the vibrations are far to sever for it to be that! Wait, what is this? "

All of a sudden to everyone's horror the previously mostly blue and cloudy sky turns pitch black with storm clouds that instantly have lighting break out! Ezan then holds his sword and says," This is no natural advent. Be on guard, I can sense, a massive darkness forming! "

Ben looks annoyed as he says,"

Come on Ezan, if this is your idea of a joke its not funny! After all of this how can, huh? What the, whoa!"

Everyone then sees a massive pillar of dark flames burst out before the hero's as a new, icy cold evil voice chuckles and says," Hahahah, Ben Auro, you really thought your dreams could become true? Foolish sediment from a inferior being. You may have come this far, but the road for you and the Enji Knights ends here and now!" As the pillar grows larger Ben says,"

What the, did Sigma survive? No wait, I heard this voice before, but were? Huh, Lacus?"

He sees Lacus look pail as she says," No, this can't be. I am sensing, a tremendous hatred, a being of endless rage. It's like the source wants to consume us all in to its vortex of darkness! "

Ezan the nods as he says," That's one way to put it. I am sensing more darkness then I have sensed from Xehamaru, Kira, Sephiroth, or any other previous threat!

" Zero looks agitated as he takes out his Z-saber and says,

" Oh are you kidding me!? Who ever is trying to ruin the good feeling I was having his going to pay! What the, whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone is blown back by a shockwave of darkness, before in the middle of the flame pillar it unnaturally opens up in a neat circle, and it seems the source of the voice is walking out of it as it says,'

You thought the nightmares have ended, but now I will show you, it has just began! "

All of a sudden the figure reveals itself, and to everyone's dread as they see the heavily clocked, staff welding masked demon, Cloud's eyes tighten as he says,

" No way, that's, Darth Damonus? "

As the Emperor of all darkness's most loyal and powerful servant has his wings cause him to fly out of the pillar Ben steps back as he sees Damonus have his power explode with such force that all the lesser objects, including the frightened Serv-bots are blown away Ben says,"

Wait, the guy, who blew up the Zeon planet Castion with one attack, the second in command of the Zannacross Empire? This, has to be a bad dream!"

Damonus laughs coldly as he has his Z staff glow red and he says,"

This is not a dream Ben Auro, it is the painfully reality! You have grown far more powerful then even my master envision you would become in such a short span of time. Yes, now another one of the Imperial Inquisitors has disgraced themselves by losing to you. The Master and I, will no longer tolerate such insolence! And that is why now, I will deal with you my self! As the chief demon lord, I will insure all threats to the eternal glory of the Shin-Emperor of the darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron, are erased now!

" As more black flames burst out around the good guys a confused Megaman turns to Doctor Light and says

," Doctor Light, what is this stuff about demons and the Zannacross Empire all about?"

Protoman looks tense as he says,"

What ever its about Megaman, its clear we have even more to catch up on then we thought!

" Ben, weary from all of his battles can barley keep him self up from his new foe's gigantic power as he looks right at his foe and says,"

The top demon lord, the most powerful being of evil after Zannacross himself, after all this? Give me a break this is hardly fair!"

Damonus laughs cruelly as his eyes emit fire as he says,"

Ha, as if I cared the lest about playing fair! Did you expect us to give you any mercy, pawn of Cosmos? This is not a game, this is war, and there will be no respite, no break until all who oppose the dark side are destroyed! You may have managed to defeat Xiza Ben Auro, however, I am delighted to inform you he was one of the weaker of the seven demon lords of Zannacross!

And now sinners who defy destiny, who dare to stand before the one true god of all existence, I will now show you what the top apostle of evil can do as I grant you the most nightmarish painful death possible! HAHAHAAH the final fantasy of the light dies now!!!"

With this Damonus prepares to unleash his wrath, but this wrath is so large that it will have to be seen next chapter! Well, talk about ruining the mood! Just as are hero's were going to relax after defeating Sigma and Vile, and just as Ben was going to ask Lacus if she would be his official boy friend, Darth Damonus seems to have totally killed the mood! Wary from the days many battles, can they possibly find a way to get through this?

And how will Brad's breakout effect things? Only one way to find out, so don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben and co are in over there heads when Darth Damonus gives them hell! With barley any power left after all of there battles, they struggle to endure the fury of there most powerful foe yet! Even with the arrival of Master Myers, and with Ezan Perfect Zero and the others having there backs, the power of the voice of Zannacross is clearly no joke! And if that was not dire enough, even though Damonus is clearly confident in his power, it seems he wants to go for over kill, because he reveals he brought some reinforcements in the form of four of the newest revived minions of Zannacross!

The demon knight who is the master of the chaotic void magic Exdeath, the insane clown like villain who grasped the power of the celestial ones to nearly cause Armageddon to the world of Cyan Terra and the others, Kefka Palazzo!

The powerful sorceress who is the master of time and caused Squall 's world to go through hell Ultimeca, and Zidane 's twisted brother the dark messenger Kuja! With theses four villains attacking alongside Damonus, Ben and the others are overwhelmed and it just might look like the Zannacross Empire has trumped the Lylat Kingdom! However, before it looks like darkness is going to concur all, an event that no one expects occurs. And while it might get Ben and his friends out of having there story reach a sad ending, it might also cause something that can't be changed to happen! Just what the hell am I taking about? Only way to find out is to tune in next time to

_**Chapter 123: Calamity Trigger, Paradise Lost!**_ Ah, I think that's everything. If you're wondering why Sigma went out faster then Ganondorf, well, lets just say like most things lets just say things are not as they appear so keep reading lol. Ah yes, just so you know Hachi is in fact from the Bleach anime and manga. Well, like always thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more of them and till next time!


	14. C 123: The Calamity Trigger's Release!

_**Chapter 123: Shades of the Impulse to the Calamity Trigger! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's thought they were out of the frying pan only to find they had jumped in to the fire! While Zero had at last shown that his allegiance would forever be to X and the rest of the good guys, and Doctor Wily 's near two century long master plan went down in flames, X and Zero's arch foe, the now Zannacross Inquisitor Sigma along with his top minion Vile had arrived to take advantage of the situation! Sigma 's bosses knew the power of Perfect Zero could be a great asset to help revive the god of darkness faster, and made Wily a offer that he should not have refused!

However even when badly defeated Wily was so sure of himself that he refused to join the Zannacross Empire, and paid the ultimate price! Yes, at long last Wily met his demise by one of the monsters he created in his path for revenge! However, now that meant Sigma and X were going to settle their score once and for all! Sigma, like Ganondorf was more powerful than ever thanks to the massive amount of darkness that empowered him. However, Ben and the others were not in the mood to let him have his way!

Thanks to Vile underestimating how heavy his own ride armor was he was taken out of the fight midway, and despite Sigma's power up it did not seem like taking him down would be a impossible task, till he transformed that is! In his ultimate battle body Sigma seemed to have more firepower then all of the good guys combined! Things were looking bleak when Sigma blasted everyone hard enough for him to attempt and assimilate with Zero to get even more powerful!

However, in heroic timing Zero woke up and was sure to give Sigma a piece of his mind on just what he thought of that! Zero then unleashed his Perfect From one more, this time with Sigma feeling its power! With this, the last minute arrival of Ben's primary rival Ezan Kaiba and his team and everyone giving it there all, no matter how much power Sigma unleashed it was not enough, and the former leader of the Maverick Rebellions and Zannacross Inquisitor was destroyed, hopefully this time for good!

After escaping the Skull Castle before it fell in to the planet of Corneria's core it seemed like despite all of the day's dangers they managed to get through it without losing anyone, in fact they gained some new allies instead! However, the victory from the battle was quickly ruined as it seemed everything the good guys went through was going to be a panic!

Because just as Ben was going to ask Lacus if she would be his girlfriend, Darth Damonus, the second in command of the Zannacross Empire besides the dark god himself and the number one demon lord appeared right in front of them! It seemed he was tired of his minion's failures, and was ready to stop being like a Power Ranger villain or others that just yells a lot till the end and get his hands dirty! After all of the days battles having to fight the most powerful being of the dark side that they have fought yet seems like a impossible task for Ben and co, but it's not like they have a choice if they want themselves and everything they hold dear to live on! Oh, and if that's not bad enough Brad took advantage of the malfunctioning systems caused by the Wily and Sigma virus to managed to break out of his imprisonment, and with more rage then ever charge right for Ben and Lacus for his own twisted ideals! Just what is Brad planning, and how will it factor in to Darth Damonus's surprise vicious ambush? One thing's for sure, the hero's have gotten out of the fire and in to hell's volcano, so now it's time to see if they can get out without burning to a crisp! All right, with this, time for today's chapter to start!

* * *

Today's chapter begins right were the last one left off, with everyone bracing themselves for yet another battle! Even the toughest of the good guys can't help but feel a little intimated inside from the vast amount of power and menacing display of darkness that there new opponent is showing! Cloud looks tense as he sees a side effect of the demon lords power appears to be causing the sky to remain pitch black before he takes out his just put away sword and says,"

Darth Damonus, the highest ranked member of the Zannacross Empire besides Zannacross himself. Great, as if we did not have enough on our plate. They really are getting tired of losing.

"James sees there foe's eyes narrowing as he says,"

How, how did he even get through the defense systems we set up? After Xehamaru's invasion, and then what happened with Kira, the new energy barrier around the planet that was suppose to ban all life forms who are composed of demon energy, the Kenkkai shield should have been able to even prevent someone as powerful as him from entering Corneria, or even this solar system! "

This causes a small cackle to come from Damonus as he looks at the sky and says,"

Oh, maybe normally Enji. However, while I do admit your little defense barrier seems to be quite annoyingly powerful, it would seem today it's not quite working at full power. Heh, it would seem that impudent human managed to do something useful after all.

" Ben's eyes widen as he realizes what happened and says,"

No, the demon barrier must have been weaken or un operational thanks to the virus Wily unleashed! Damn it Wily, even after dying your causing problems! But, don't think you can just waltz in and kick us when we are down! Even if you are the most powerful servant of Zannacross there is no way I will let you win Damonus! You forget your still on the planet that's the Enji base, and even you can't take on the majority of the Warriors of Light at once! Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone feels another outburst of darkness from Damonus as he points his Z tipped staff at Ben and as it glows and cackles with black lighting he says,"

You're dealing with a being who has existed past a hundred of your pathetic species lifetimes Ben Auro, perhaps you would like to see right now who is the ignorant one so called chosen one? Ha, it would seem this is the first time we have stood eye to eye, and it will also be are last! Doctor Albert Wily was the first mortal today who paid the price for challenging the will of the one true god, and now I will see to it that the rest of the heretics follow suit!

" Ezan once more has his Sharingan eyes form as he stands firm and says,"

Don't put us in the same league as that fool Wily, or you will regret it.

"His responds is," The precise terms may not be linked but the category is all the same! Wily was a deluded clown, who dared to challenge the masters of existence and try and step in to a territory that he was no were worthy of entering! Wily thought he could in two hundred years create a robot that would make him master of this dimension? Bah, even if he had two million years, he could never make a being that could compare to the absolute master of all, Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! We were even mercifully to offer him a place in the new dark paradise if he joined are cause.

However, since he was too foolish to expect even that at least Sigma was able to give him his proper judgment! And as for you, you are also heretics for defying the master of all time and space from giving this filthy dimension the judgment it deserves! Your façade of stopping us from doing what must be done is beyond hopeless! However, the insults you have given us will never be forgiven! For delaying the revival and return of my master, you shawl all face pain beyond imaging!

"Ben then says," Been there, done that. Not about to let it happen again!"

Damonus then begins to have black flames burst up and surround the hero's in a ring as he starts to descend to his targets and says,"

Oh it won't happen again Ben Auro, because this time I will see to it that you indeed die!"

Ben then decides there is no other option but to fight as his golden aura flares up again and the Star Sword shines with light before he tries to look full of resolve and he says," We will see about that! Even if not at full power, I have more than enough power to stop you to!

" As he bursts right for Damonus the demon lord laughs and extends his free hand as he says,

" I am not in the mood to play up to your delusions! "

With this his hand glows, and just as Ben gets a close up look of his foe before his sword can even reach him Damonus unleashes a explosion of power, that is so powerful that Ben is blown back in a second and smashed in to the ground! His friends are dismayed to see Ben skid through the fire barrier his foe created and slammed hard in to the mouton! As large parts of rock fall down Damonus says,"

Make no mistake Ben Auro, this is your last battle!"

With this he snaps his finger and where Ben lands a massive stalagmite erupts out of the ground to smash Ben in to the air! A worried Lacus says,

" Ben! Damonus, he forced Ben back with just by flexing his magical energy, and then at once went on to attack in ruthless succession! It looks like this Damonus, really is showing no mercy

." Damonus then laughs loudly and says,

" Hahah, you humans with your overblown egos always amuse me. To think that after being weary from your battles you could defeat me is especially entertaining. Of course even if you were full power you are no were near my equal! However, this just means I can end this affair and get on to other more important matters like at last freeing master Zannacross from that infernal trans-dimensional prison! Ah, and with your souls today just might be the long awaited event at last!

" Ben shows he is not out yet by getting back up and jumping back up to where his friends are before he rubs some dirt out of his eye and looks tensely at his foe as he says," Zannacross won't be free today, or any other day! I was chosen by Cosmos and the celestial ones to insure that your wishes don't come true Damonus! And after all that has happened, there is no way I will fail!"

Damonus sneers as he says," Bah, having the endorsement of Cosmos does not scare me or the Emperor to the slightest! Cosmos is just clinging on to her long shattered ideals and rule and using you as her beacon, a frail beacon that I will now shatter! My master is the superior one, because his power comes from the true nature, the rawest emotions of all life! Light is destined to fade in to darkness, just like you are fated to fail!

"Shinryudramon raises his sword as he says," Are battle is not rigged to lose you masked freak! We can take you on, and win! Come on boss, we can do it together!"

Ben nods as he says," Yah, your right Shinryudramon. Everyone, I know we are tired but we can still beat this guy! We just have to work together again!"

James nods and says," As if we have any other choice. Still, the only way we can win against someone so formidable is for are attacks to go without a hitch.

"Squall then nods and says," Understood. All right everyone, don't give him an inch of breathing room or it could be over before we can blink!"

Zero nods before he says," Find by me, this guy just showing up acting like owns the place looking down on us is getting me ticked off! Now you're in for it freak!"

With this Zero once more glows before he again turns back in to his Perfect Form! As Zero uses his new wings to take in to the air and his powered up Z sword glows green Damonus turns to him and says,

" Ah yes, the defiant robot that's strength comes from the power of darkness. Don't mistake you defying your master and standing against Sigma as a major setback to our operations. Its true your power could have helped us speed up breaking the seal a little, but it's nothing compared to what energy that will be harvested through are new servants and from your soon to be broken bodies!"

Cless raises an eyebrow as he says,"

New servants? Is this related to the string of planets being devastated lately? Whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone sees the black fire around them grow larger before it gathers around Damonus and he says,"

You Enji just might want to focus on your most pressing matter, unless you want the words " died as a incompetent imbecile " written on your graves! Hahah, who am I jesting, there will be no graves, no funerals, ill destroy every speck of your precious Lylat Kingdom! But first, Evil Inferno!

"With this the masked villain unleashes a storm of black fire that races to devour and burn the hero's! Cloud sees this and says,"

Move, now! And get ready to strike back!"

With this everyone either moves or dashes out of the way while dragging there slower comrades and everyone barley manages to avoid being melted! As everyone sees the ground they were just under just melt, but in instant become a burned flaming crater James powers up and says,

" Well, if this demon wants to turn up the heat then its time he sees the Enji can rise to the occasion! _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ ! "

With this as James jumps higher he uses his Quincy powers to power up and unleash his true power. And as his bow turns in to a hexagon shape with two glowing stands on it before he aims at Damonus in midair and says,"

Now, no time to miss!

" With this James instantly fires dozens of energy arrows at Damonus per second! However the demon lord clearly is not worried as the attacks hit him, only to bounce right off him! He eyes James and says,"

Impudent clown, think just gestures can harm me? "

X, and the now re-transformed Hyper-Megaman and Azure Shogun Protoman all jump at Damonus in a triangle formation and charge up attacks as X says,"

Yes, because to us they are more than just mere gestures maverick demon! Whew, good thing I had a spare Sub tank, full power!

"With this X fires his full powered Ultimate Armor X-buster energy beam on one end, Hyper Megaman fires of his Hyper-Burst blast on the other, and AS-Protoman 's Blue Moon Nova blast! However as Damonus is hit in a triangle formation and James even adds to the attack by firing of his powerful Steel Schider! However as the four attacks head for him Damonus just frowns with annoyance as the darkness around him flares up and he says,"

Maybe I have not made this clear maggots so let me repeat. All of you put together are nothing compared to me!"

With this his staff glows and flashes before he flies down till he raises his staff, and to the dread of the four heroes' causes all of the blasts to be condensed in to a black energy orb that hovers right above his staff! He then laughs as he says,"

Now cretins, feel the pain caused by the true absolute dark magic!"

With this he waves his staff in an instant, and only a second later unleashes a 360 degree explosion of darkness that hits the would be attackers before they know hit them and instantly get blown to the ground burnt all over! Damonus laughs once more as he says,"

You insolent pests truly are deluded to think you can match magic with me! Oh? "

He then sees Cless, Squall, Zidane and Cloud all charging at Damonus as Cloud's First Sword glows and he says,"

Maybe we can't beat you in mastery of magic, but we can beat you without a doubt in sprit! Finishing Touch!"

Squall then says,"

Your cocky attitude is getting annoying, time this lord learns some manners! Rough Dived!"

Zidane then has his twin daggers glow as he says,"

No matter how much someone like you thinks are dreams are useless, we will never let you wipe them out! Meo Twister!

" Lastly Cless has the Eternal Sword glow as he says,"

No matter how much time it takes or battles across space it will take us, we will insure evil will never prevail! Meikuu Zanshouken!"

With this all four Enji swordsmen attack the demon lord with their high class limit break or mystic art attacks! However, there effort seemed to be nothing but a source of amusement to their foe, as he does not do anything at all, nor does he have to because while all four swords hit him, even though Cloud's large sword hits him right in the face! Damonus just looks rights in to Cloud's mako enhanced eyes as he has his own emit fire again before he says,

" Tsc, you think you can cut me human? Sorry if you find this shocking, but I have crossed blades with angels themselves, and my body will not be cut by such lowlifes! Well, if that did not give you a shock, maybe THIS will! Sinners Voltage!

"In a flash before the four can back off his wings extend, and seem to unleash a powerful storm of black lighting sith style that instant blasts the warriors of light and causes them to be nearly electrocuted as they crash on the floor! Damonus then says,"

Bah, seems I did not use enough power. Don't expect me to give you any openings Enji scum. While I have been mostly been a supervisor and overseer in this war, I got that position by being the Emperors most effective battle commander along with my vast powers and magic! And one thing I know all too well is not to waste time with foolish games! And that is why, you will all die now!"

With this he points his staff at Cloud and the others and a second later the pitch black clouds above them unleashes a massive bolt of black lighting to fry his targets! However Ezan proves off his talent once more by moving faster than lighting to intercept the attack and thrust his sword in to it as he says,"

You may be a opponent who has no weakness, but all that means is that we will create a weakness!"

He then uses his special sword along with his own powers to absorb the lighting in to it and have his own power explode as he says,

" The Enji Knights will win this war demon lord! You offspring of the darkness have looked down on the powers of light for far too long! XII Chidori Blitz!"

With this Ezan bursts at Damonus, and in a flash is right above him trying to stab him in the heart! Damonus blocks the rapid attacks with his staff, but even he is impressed at the strength of the attacks as he says,"

Not bad, using my own power to enhance your lighting based attacks Ezan Zeon. Ah, but your gravely mistaken Enji. I know the powers of the light all too well, and I know while formidable, in the end darkness is the true ultimate power! HA, and it's even more ironic that those words came from someone who's heart has been in tune in darkness for many occasions! Why, you were even the host of Sephiroth I recall! But then again, it's just another example of human hypocrisy, and why it must be purged! "

He then goes to point his free hand at Ezan and instantly fires a powerful red and black energy blast from it! However, Ezan is able to brace himself just in time to raise his defenses as the blast rockets him in to the ground! As he gets on his knees from the magnitude of energy trying to vaporize him he remains firm as he says,"

It's not hypocrisy, I, we all know that every being's heart is composed of light and darkness. However, while you Zannacross psychos only believe in darkness we put our faith in most people being able to balance the two sides. After my own conflicts, I know it's not just a theory! "

Damonus laughs again from this and says,"

You misunderstand Enji. The Zannacross Empire believes in balance to! We just believe that the scales of darkness and light, are not equal! Now, I think it's time to balance the scales! DIE!"

With this he fires another energy blast from his hand to try and finish Ezan off! However, an energy barrier then appears in front the warrior with the Sharingan eyes and is able to redirect the blast in to the sky before it shatters and the blast explodes! Lacus then makes her presence known as she lands besides Ezan looking determined as she says,"

Sorry but your ideas about balance are as twisted as everything else about you and your empire! There is no way we can lose here. Too much is on the line! Tell me Damonus, don't you feel any remorse for killing so many innocents?"

This causes Damonus to go in to an uproar of laughter as he says,"

Silly child, you're talking to one of the oldest demons around who despises mortals and will do anything to help free my master and erase this dimension! What do you think? Ha, it's even more amusing coming from a being that should be the Emperor's servant! "

Lacus walks back nervously as she says,

" What do you mean? I would never serve your kind!"

Damonus responds with,

"You know full well what I mean Lacus Raystar! I don't understand just why it's inside you, but the property of my master is inside you. And now, I think ill reclaim it!" Lacus then gets scared, before she masked her fear in to anger and powers up as she says,

" No, I won't let you have your way, with me or the universe! Burst Stream of Judgment!

" She then fires her holy energy wave at full power at the demon lord, however her foe catches it in his free hand with ease as he says,"

Your outbursts will do you no good child, you can't outrun your fears forever! Hahah, of course this attack could have posed a much greater threat to me if it was being fired from what you truly are. After all, while it's impressive a human will has been able to hold down an avatar of pure destruction, it will be undoing denying power you desperately need! Huh?

" He then sees Ezan finally manage to take control of the blast and absorb it in to his sword before his energy explodes and he grins as he says,"

That's the problem with you fiends, you're always underestimate the power of humans! Its true humans have many, many defects. However, despite that we have an overwhelming desire to survive! Now, time you see just how powerful that desire is. Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

With Ezan unleashes a massive purple energy beam that combines with Lacus's beam, and the combo is powerful enough to push Damonus back! However this does little then annoy the top member of the Zannacross Empire as he says,

" I have seen quite well just how strong the wills that mortals have to survive. Hahahah, in fact that will is why darkness will always be victorious! The will to survive causes beings to forgo all attempts of formality and decently, and cause them to dig in to any emotion that will let them survive. And most of the time, that emotion is linked to the dark side! Yes, anger, jealousy, greed, sorrow, hatred! Theses emotions are the most powerful of all, and that is why the darkness's victory is only a matter of time! So no matter how hard you struggle, you can never , you will never defeat me!"

With this his energy explodes, and he shatters the duo energy blast! He then extends his hand to attack again. However he sees a flash of light till he sees Ben, Shinryudramon and Perfect Zero all coming at him! Perfect Zero's Z-Sword has energy explode out of it as he says,

" Are you saying that it's are destiny to lose huh? Well, even if it is are destinies we will fight it to the better end! Z-Execution!

"Shinryudramon then says," No matter what, we will beat you! Manga Scintllate Edge! "

Ben then says,"

Damonus, no matter how many opponents I have to face. Even if I have to face hundreds, thousands more of your kind, I'll never give up! For all of those that depend on me Damonus, I will defeat you! Kaio Ken, times five!"

With this his two friends slash Damonus in an X shaped double slash like the tech in the game Chrono Trigger Ben has is energy burn red again and in a flash he appears behind his target, and before his foe turns around stabs him in the back with all the power he has! This tactic manages to seem to finally cause some damage, as Damonus unleashes a painful grunt! As he dashes back he glares at Ben as the welder of the Star Sword grins and says,"

If you're going to not play fair, either will we! Despite how powerful you are Damonus, together are powers can match yours! And today I will take down another demon lord, even if Max is not with me. "This causes Damonus to laugh again as fire erupts over his body! However this seems to be something he desires as he says,"

I can see your desperate all ready. Hahah, quite sneaky, no wonder the darkness is attracted to you despite you being the chosen one! If you only remained as Darth Idious, you could have yet lived on!" Ben looks defiant as he says," I rather die then betray my friends!

"Damonus no longer looks amused, and says,"

As you wish, in that case, I am tired of conversing with you! Scorn of the Condemned! "

With this darkness explodes out of the demon lord, before everyone hears lots of depressing moaning! Soon to make things even more creepy several skulls appear around him! An instant later they all moan, before they all charge at the trio like homing missiles! Ben and his pals try to defect and slash the energy skulls in half. However, as they slice through them they just form in to smaller once, before causing explosions with black flames! And as Damonus unleashes another wave they find them self's surrounded! Ben and Zero fly up in to the air to try and avoid it and an annoyed Zero says,

" Damn it, it's not over yet!

"He then has his energy whip lash slash through many of the skulls, and Ben says,

" It will take more than screaming exploding skull heads to take care of us!"

He then fires a barrage of energy blasts to hit the rest of the incoming attacks. And as explosions light up the area below them Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

We have to find a way, to end this soon. My chest is all ready burning up. Huh, what the?

" He and the others then hear laughing above them and turn up to see Damonus above them, all ready charging up power in his hand as he says,"

Reached your limit have you? In that case, then I'll help you end this even faster than you wished! Weight of Purgatory!"

With this before the trio of hero's can react Damonus unleash a massive black orb that consumes them, and unleashes a powerful gravity magic that is so heavy that they are flung through one side of Mount Endon to the other as Ben's friends see the orb go through several more rocks before a massive explosion roars out in the distance! Ben Zero and Shinryudramon are able to survive this surprise blast, but are all severely wounded, and as Ben struggles to get off the ground he coughs up blood and says,"

No, I have to try harder! My body, it's nearly out of energy, I used a lot of power just taking down Sigma! But, I have no choice, if I die the rest of the Lylat Kingdom might follow me! Huh, whoa!" He is shocked to see Damonus is standing right in front of him! The demon lord laughs as he raises his free hand and says,"

Make no mistake Ben Auro, no matter what you do, all that you cherish will die in time. The only thing that remains to be seen,

" He pauses as flames break out of his hand, and form a large two handed Zweihandler type sword that is a burning red color at the tip! He then swiftly points it at Ben as he says,

" is if things will die properly or not, so that a better world can be created! Luckily since that decision is too tough for you I will make it for you! All things that oppose the improper evolution of existence will be erased! And now Ben Auro, like your foolish predecessors, while you have been a thorn in are side for far too long, death is the only thing you will grasp!" He then goes to stab Ben through the heart and since he and his friends are too weak to stop him he says,

" Yes, the light of hope dies now! Huh, what!"

Before his sword can pierce its target, all of a sudden a new larger sword blocks the strike! And as it does, a shockwave is created that puts out the black flames around the area! Ben then blinks and is shocked to see who saved him as he says,"

Master Myers!

" Sure enough him Zero and Shinryudramon see that Master Myers seems to have arrived to the battlefield just in time to intercept the demon lords lethal slash with his Primus blade! Myers just nods and says,

" Hello Ben. Looks like you all have been in a long grueling battle. Good thing I and the others arrived just in time!

"Damonus narrows his eyes and says,

" So, the leader of the Enji Knights wishes to be at the front row seat of the downfall of his order? Very well, your another high priority heretic that I'll take pleasure in killing!"

Myers looks firm as he says," Don't think your two stage assault will bring you victory Darth Damonus! I'll see to it that I won't have any more Enji Knights fall to the darkness! "Damonus chuckles as he points his sword at Myers and says,"

Are you referring to your son? Tsc, so it seems even the Grand Master can be bitter! However, I am sure your son made it clear to you that he did not become Darth Judicar under anyone's persuasion. Hahah, Kira Myers embraced the dark side by his own free well, because he saw the truth! And that truth is that you are the ones who cause only misery through your struggles! "

Myers then has his energy explode before he says,"

Silence demon! I know my son's mind was twisted by his own pain and hatred for this world. However, I refuse to let you scum admit that you're in the right! No matter how hard it is, a path to peace is always better then a illogical path to order brought by nearly total slather! Now, it's time your hands will never corrupt or cause misery to this cosmos again! Grand Divide!

"With this Myers instantly unleashes one of his elite sword moves and attacks with three lighting fast strikes as holy energy emits from his Primus blade in the form of a Z!

Damonus is able to block this strike, but it is powerful enough to cause him to stagger, and to have the Grand Master instantly fire a holy magic attack to blast him back! Damonus has his fiery aura burn intensely as he says,"

I see age has not decayed your skills yet. But, my talent and powers dwarfs even yours chief pawn of the light! Even you are just a mortal, and you will not defeat me!"

Myers then charges at Damonus as he says,"

I have slain many of your kind in my carrier, and for the sake of everything I hold dear I will do so again!"

With this the two lash out at each other, and exchange a storm of sword strikes! Each strike causes the ground to shake and as per a battle of this caliber they are moving at a speed beyond what most living things can see! Seeing Myers keep Damonus on his toes Zero gets up and holds his damaged arm as he says,"

Man, I have to give your leader my respect Ben. No doubt why he is the Grand Master when he is able to fight on this level. Of course, if I was not a little worn out I could fight at that level to. Still, it's nice to have a reliable tag partner.

"Ben grins as he says," That's for sure. Looks like Damonus is seeing the hard way when he attacks one Enji he better expect to fight them all! Oh?"

He then sees his comrades arriving to their position as Lacus says,"

Ben! Are you all right?"

Ben looks relived and says,"

Lacus, everyone. Glad your all right. Don't worry about me, it's nothing I can't, guh!"

With this he feels a great pain on his arm and nearly falls down again before a worried Lacus grabs him and says," Ben, that's a serious injury!

"Ben tries to look calm as he says,"

I guess, I was too caught up in battle to notice. But yah, its clear Damonus is found of cutting to the chase.

" Cloud nods and says,

" He just might be are most powerful and lethal opponent yet. It's a good thing Master Myers arrived when he did. "

X nods and says," Its bad timing to say the least that Damonus showed up right after we got out of Wily's castle. However, at least with that situation under control we don't have to deal with rampaging robots now. At least I hope."

Doctor Light was about to say something when a new female voice says,"

Don't worry, all robots in Corneria have returned to normal!"

Ben and co turn to see the rest of Lacus 's squad land down near them and Lacus says,

"Miss Terra, everyone your ok!

"Yuna nods and says,"

Master Myers sent Squall's team to insure you guys could prevent Wily from having his way. However, when we all sensed this tremendous darkness the Grand Master got worried and hurried on over.

" Terra looks troubled as she sees the clash of light and dark energies above before she says,"

It would be hard to neglect sensing one of the most powerful dark powers in history. I hope are arrival can change things."

With this everyone feels another shock-wave before they turn to see Damonus unleash another powerful magic attack at his foe in the form of a wide beam that freezes everything in its path, even the Grand Master! Lucky Myers was prepared and a holy shine comes from his frozen figure before he quickly breaks out! However doing this leaves him open and Damonus slams his blade in to him, nearly smashing it through Myers if the leader of the Enji did not grab it with his hand as the clash of power shatters the ice around them! Damonus sees Myers sweat as he says,

" Heh, Kira was right you know, you really are blind to how little your actions have any effect!"

Myers responds with," Bah, like the word of my sworn enemies will shaken my resolve!" The reply to that is,

" Oh but this is no taunt, it's the truth! You Enji clam to fight to bring peace, but your leaving a trail of death behind your hopeful efforts to conclude this war!"

Myers feels Damonus put his sword down harder and blood is starting to trickle from his hand as he says,

" Violence is sometimes the only way to truly end a conflict. While I always wish to peace I know some are beyond the reach of words or logic and I won't let their actions bring harm to others! Don't act like we are the guilty party when it's you and your kind that caused this civil war with the Zeon Federation for your own desires!"

Damonus laughs with even more viciousness if possible as he says,"

You wish warrior of light! Your war with Weil Zabi and his cohorts would have broken out even if Xehamaru did not as Havoc Drashid give him some advice! All we did was move destiny along to avoid needles stalling of the inevitable! You think you fools even have the capacity to grasp true peace? Ha, that is a truly hilarious joke and nothing more! You mortals crave conflict, and are not capable of truly reconciling your differences unless you have to! All wars end because one side wins and one loses.

All treaties and the like are just illusions of change that are created to make it feel like the pain and suffering was not for nothing. But, it is all for nothing. Beings who desire power will forever be at opposition, and that desire will never fade! There is only one true path to order amidst this never-ending chaos, and it's the path envisioned by Emperor Zannacross!

"Myers looks disgusted as he says," I refuse to take you seriously! No peace however lasting could be worth the cost of destroying the entire universe!" Damonus widens his eyes through his mask as he says,"

Ah, but total destruction is the only way a new era can truly be born! Your son has seen the truth, a pity you cannot. If you could maybe your other son would not have died for nothing!"

This strikes a chord with Master Myers as he says," You may have existed since the time of when Zannacross was free, but despite all of those years you understand nothing! You understand nothing about what mortals want, and that is why you will guide nothing demon! "

With this his energy explodes, and cases Damonus to be blown back before Myers narrows his eyes as he says,"

Damonus, I won't let you insult my son Shin and get away with it! Kuzu Ryu Sen !"

Myers then instantly unleashes another one of his master level sword strikes as he attacks with, a nine hit thrust/lunge attack ! While it's suppose to hit all of the targets vital organs, because of Damonus having a, not so normal body he is able to avoid that effect. However, he still takes plenty of damage and for the first time blood comes out of the demon lord's body! Yelling in annoyance Damonus sees this and says,

" Pathetic old man, no matter how much righteous fury fuels you it will do you no good! The time has come for darkness to rightly consume everything! Any light that tries to shine will never be able to endure! Huh, what!?"

He is not expecting to see Ben charging at him, and having his power explode once more! Ben then strains to charge up all the power he has before he says,

" It may not have to last forever, just long enough to see this through! Damonus, time to see if you fear death! Kaio Ken, times four! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben shocks Damonus, by unleashing his powered up favorite energy beam at close range! Damonus does not have enough time to mount a defense and a grumbled voice is heard before he is trapped in a massive explosion! With a blast that lights up the sky Ben lands on the ground, and Master Myers lands besides him before he turns to his sort of apprentice and smiles as he says,"

Nice swift attack Ben. Even he did not have time to avoid that.

"Ben gives Master Myers a thumps up as he says,"

Thanks Grand Master. I just saw my shot and took it. Ow, good thing I did when I could to. "

As he holds his sword arm in pain Shinryudramon at this time is strong enough to get back on his feet as he says,"

Boss, did he nick you with a surprise attack? "

Ben just breaths hard as he says,

" Don't worry, I just, am starting to feel a little crammed.

"Myers looks crammed he says," Have you used the Kaio Ken frequently today Ben? You know that with your experience of it using it too much without rest can strain the body heavily. "

Ben nods and says,"

Yah, but, I would have been toast if I did do it. I just hope I don't have to use it to much more.

"Ezan looks amused as he says,"

After all of your training you still don't have much endurance it would seem Ben Auro. Lucky for you I think you hit your mark that time. Huh, no, maybe not!" To everyone's dread the smoke above is blown away in a vile wind as a evil voice everyone is all ready tiring of hearing says,"

Oh you hit your mark Enji, but it just sealed your fate!"

Sure enough Damonus floats out, and for the first time he looks damaged, but it's only a little as his hands and horns look brushed and his mask and robes are dirty! However it's enough to make him be on fire again through his own rage and as he clutches his hand he narrows his eyes on an anxious Ben as he says,"

Ben Auro, I will admit, your powers are most impressive. Even while not embracing the dark side you managed to somehow be a bug that packs quite a sting, but that's all it is! While you may just be one of the most powerful humans of all time, but that's still not going to grant your wish! After all, while you managed to improve a great deal in such a short of time, your powers still don't compare, compare to the original chosen one Seiya Leingod!

"This shocks everyone as James says," The original, one chosen by cosmos?

"Ben feels insulted as he says," What, even with the Star Sword completed I still, am not as powerful as the guy who first defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron? "

Damonus looks annoyed as he says,"

The master of evil was never defeated! He was just tricked by Cosmos and her little pawns worked with her to seal him, me, and all of the others! However I assure you history will not repeat itself. First of all, we of the Zannacross Empire don't fall for the same trick twice! Second of all, I fought against the original four warriors of light many times in battle. And I can tell you're not his equal Ben Auro! Heh, maybe because of the passage of time the swords power decreased, or it could just be your own inferiority! Either way, even if you were on par your still at deaths door!"

Ben takes a deep breath as he says,"

Not yet Damonus, your absolute faith in the darkness will be your undoing yet!"

Myers nods as he powers up and says,"

No matter how powerful you may be united we will defeat you!"

Seeing the other good guys begin to surround him causes Damonus to roll his eyes behind his mask as he says,"

Meh, another heroic victory brought by the invincible power of teamwork of true friends? How cliché and revolting! Still, it's a laugh that even in the face of absolute death you cling on to hope. I suppose it's this insanity that makes you keep fighting. Never the less it will do you no good, because if you insist on reminding me that I am outnumbered I will just have to do something about it! "

Squall raises an eyebrow and says," What is this? All your big talk about how superior you are and now you're having second thoughts?"

His responds is," You wish Enji. No, I still am quite confident in my ability to destroy you all single handily! However, I planned for every outcome of this battle. And I took in the factor that you Enji are good at pulling out last second miracles that have leaded to the lesser beings of darkness to their demise. That is why, I brought along some newly recruited servants of the empire with me to insure my victory is absolute! "

As everyone sees lighting break down from the sky Ben chagrin's at this shocking revelation he says,"

Your, your bluffing Damonus! HAhah, very funny, but don't think you can psyche us out just because things are not going as easy as you say! Huh, what the? Oh this is going to suck." Ben and the others then see four pillars of black fire burst out in the four corners of their formation as Damonus laughs madly as his staff glows and he says,

" Heheh, HAHAHAHA!!! You idiot Enji, your last mistake was hoping you could call my bluff! Yes, my full power alone can kill you all.

However I don't feel like letting the likes of you seeing my ultimate power.

And besides, I am a man who likes what you would call, overkill! Muhahahaha, its time!

Subjects of the master of darkness, come help bring about its ultimate victory!"

Soon everyone sees the four pillars around them grow, before the tips split open and four humanoid figures can be seen!

Myers then says,"

Everyone, get ready. This won't be easy." Cloud nods before he looks deadly serious as he says,"

So, who did Damonus bring to help him, Kira?"

Ezan looks closely with his Sharingan and says,"

Maybe, but I thought he said they were his new recruits? Wait, they are taking form!"

Everyone sees that Ezan is right and there first hint of their new opponents is when they hear a deep voice possibly masked by a helmet say,

" So, these are the ones who dare to stand in the way of oblivion?

"A new, male but young and arrogant sounding voice says,"

Oh my, they sure look like the part of doomed heroes! Ah, to bad for them they seem to be oblivions to their part in the script!"

A mature seductive female voice then says,"

My, it would seem that then it's are role to show them how their time in this existence has tragically run out.

" Squall and Zidane both raise eyebrows as Zidane says,"

What the, that voice, it sounds like, I heard it before!

"Squall then tightens the grip on his Gun-blade as he says,"

Me to, one of them. And it better just be tight nerves, because I never wanted to hear that voice again! Still, it can't be what I am thinking because I,"

His speech is interrupted by a mad laugh coming from what it sounds like a deranged middle aged man that seems to be the fourth voice as it says,"

HAHAHAHA! Look at their confused frightened faces! Looks like they don't realize they are going to die! Well good thing for them I'll be happy to enlighten them. After all, I have been waiting for the time to have some REAL fun since this joint got started!"

Terra steps back in fear as she says,

" No, only one man had a voice like that! But, it can't be, no, what has the Zannacross Empire done?"

Everyone then sees the four figures stabilizes and see just who Damonus invited to his party! Ben sees to the left a being that looks like knight in bluish white armor with golden shoulder guards, fancy decorations on his lower armor and a golden sword in his hand along with another odd dagger like weapon attached to his armor!

Ben can see with one glance that this being means trouble and his assessment is correct, for he is looking at none other than _Exdeath_, a demonic magus of supreme darkness that was created from the fusion of a powerful evil wizard Enuo and a magical tree! He caused the world of his origin great devastation till he was sealed by four hero's named the Dawn warriors and the turtle sage Ghido, only to in time break free and nearly consume his world in the power of the powerful void that he till he was truly killed by Bartz and his three friends!

The next man Ben sees nearly looks like a women with his long silver hair! Wearing pointy black boots and a white and black outfit, now with added length to the bottom section after several of his fellow comrades complained.

He is _Kuja_, the poetic, narcissistic, and sadistic man who is in fact a being like Zidane called a Genome from the world of Terra sent by another man named Garland to devastate its shadow world Gaia! And with his supreme magic and manipulation of Queen Brahne of the Alexandra Kingdom he nearly fulfilled his task, if he was not stopped by Zidane and his friends! However, Kuja was even more linked to Zidane then he would like, because they are in fact brothers!

Since Zidane was in fact suppose to be the perfect angel of death to Gaia Kuja 's rage at being inferior drove him to defy his master, and in the end he tried to destroy everything! However, when he realized his limited life span was not avoidable right before he died he felt guilty for his sins and saved the lives of Zidane and his friends from the Necron spawn they fought before he died! However, it seems evil is still his hearts choice since he is once more looking down at Zidane with contempt!

The third newly arrived villain is a gorgeous yet sinister looking women that has her silver hair in a fancy mold, yellow eyes, odd marking on her revealed skin, has odd purple demonic hands and feet, and only seems to be wearing a long red rob with a black feathering extension that has two demon wings coming out of it! She is the powerful rueful sorceress who in face hales form the future and is so powerful she can control space and time!

She is _Ultimecia_, the evil foe of Squall who took control of the people he cared about like Riona and Edea in her mad plot to create a time compressed existence where the past present and future are one and only she would exist!

The last being Ben sees is someone who might be the most insane one yet! He looks like some pale faced man in his thirties a multi colored jester outfit with purple lipstick, but despite this foolish appearance he is an insane murderous man who nearly brought his world of origin to total ruin!

He is Kefka Palazzo, a member of the former Gestahal empire before he back-stabbed his emperor for ultimate power! When he gained the power of the three statues of Magi that gave the world all of its magic he early become a god that brought the world of Terra Cyan and the others to ruin! He caused misery to the entire world for a year upon his floating tower of ruin before Terra and the others used all the power they had to kill him! Lacus looks worried as she says,"

That being, from the way he looks that's Exdeath, the man Krile told me about. The demon that nearly used the black hole like void to destroy her world before her, Bartz Faris and Lenna defeated him! But, I thought they killed him?"

Terra looks horrified as she says," That's nothing, compared to Kefka being revived!

" James looks shocked as he says,"

That's Kefka? The guy you Cyan Sabin Locke and the others fought and always talk about?"

Cyan is nearing seething with rage as he says,"

The one and the same! Even after all of the new battles and the passage of time, I would never forget the face or the voice of the man who poisoned my beautiful kingdom of Doma and caused the deaths of my king, my son, my wife and so many others!"

Kefka hears this and does a goofy jig as he says,"

Oh my ears are burning! Ha, if it's not the old samurai loser from Doma! Want another thrashing do we? Oh and how joyous indeed, it's the defiant Esper freak! Terra darling, I have been waiting OH so much to see you again! Yes, I wanted to pay you and your buddies back for the trip to hell you gave me, witch interest!

" Squall then says,"

Ultimecia, she is back to. What is this, did they revive them back from the dead or are they clones?"

Ultimecia chuckles as she says,"

Poor misguided boy, we are no replicas. Emperor Necron in his infinite graciousness has reattached are life's to the threads of time because he desires are serves in creating the endless dark paradise! "

Zidane looks outraged as he says,

" So, it's the real deal huh? But, what the hell, what the hell Kuja? Why are you with them?"

Kuja crosses his arms and says,"

Hello to you to Zidane. It is grand that I can see you again. Have you been waiting for this? However your memories of are relationship seem to be muddy, because if I recall, you're on the list of people I hate!"

Zidane, remembers Kuja's last words about how it felt nice to help people and feels hurt as he says,"

Stop it! If you're the real Kuja did you forget how you at the last second saved me and the others from dying with Necron, how you saved me!?"

Kuja looks bitter as he says,"

Bah, I remember what I did, but you seemed to misunderstand my actions foolish Zidane. It's true I saved your life. But, I did so because I was on deaths door. With the idea of losing it all, I thought if I repented I might feel something. However, then I really felt something, all of those years in hell! Yes, hell is no tourist spot. And while I experienced the many favors of pain I kept thinking, why did I have to suffer this and Zidane get off free having fun with the royally fake canary ?

However, I had much time to think about my life. But I had something else to think about when I was offered a new role, by the supreme Emperor of darkness himself! Yes, it seems the god of ultimate power saw my talent, and was ready to make me one of his leads! It's simple enough of a contract really. I help him be free any means necessary, and I get to experience the new world! Ifs offer I could not refuse! "

Zidane then says,"

Wake up Kuja! You sold your soul to the devil! Was your hatred, that large? Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden Kuja looks furious as he has his own dark aura explode around him and he says,"

Yes it was you simpleton! I have no qualms taking up this role! Now that I no longer fear death, I see no need to stick to your pathetic mindset! Emperor Zannacross was nice enough to erase my time limit, and even nicer, to give me this power!"

The symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead as his eyes glow red and his power explodes with such force that Zidane is nearly brought to his knees! Kefka does the same as he laughs madly and says,"

Yes yes, I was not to keen on having to be on a leash and chain. But, the power and the chance to cause the true ultimate destruction to not just one world but ALL of them sounded oh too much fun to resists! Hahahaha! "

As Exdeath and Ultimecia power up as well Cloud says,"

All of them have been powered up by the darkness as well?"

Damonus then laughs as he says,  
" Correct my spiky haired Enji! After Xiza's disgraceful demise the master and I would not longer let you Enji scum think you could stand in are way and get away with it! That is why Emperor Necron revived theses four and the man named Mateus Palamecia to speed up his revival!

"Exdeath then chuckles as he puts his sword downward and says,"

It is useless to defy fate mortals. Your hopes, and your dreams will be absorbed in to the void!"

Ben then powers up and says," Not if I have to say anything about it! I don't care how many jokers you bring back from hell! It won't stop you from losing!"

Ultimecia chuckles and says,"

Foolish boy, the fate cosmos bestowed on you was an impossible ordeal. Come, time for you to be relived of your pointless life!

" Damonus looks impatient as he says," Don't just say you will kill them, this time do it! It's obvious now but you fours orders are to kill theses heretics that defy the will of Zannacross in any way possible! Ben Auro and Rodimus Myers are mine. However, if for some reason they pull something, I will allow you to come to my aid."

Kuja looks sinister as he says," Fair enough Darth Damonus, I have my own hearts to break. Now then,"

With this a circle of sliver energy orbs surround him as he says,

" Zidane, everyone, it's time we present to you, the play I call the climax of the light!"

As he and the other villains prepare to attack Myers says,"

Everyone, be on guard, for anything! They will likely try to overwhelm us so stay sharp and we will pull through this!"

Kefka laughs again and says," Yah right beard face! Ready or not, HERE WE COME!

" With this he, and his three comrades all fire different shaped energy blasts from their hands, and as Damonus fires a beam form his sword as well everyone jumps high and fast to avoid getting blown away! Ben slashes a chunk of rock that was blown in his direction as he looks worried and says,"

This is even worse than the nightmare battle simulation programs, and those were the zero percent victory ones! No, nothing is impossible, there must be some way to win, there has to be! Huh, whoa!"

He sees a lightning bolt coming for him and blocks with his sword, only to see a pillar of fire try to consume him! He just manages to avoid being burnt before he hears a voice say,"

Sorry " hero" but this is no fairy tale story were a miracle saves the day, not this time!"

Before Ben can turn around Damonus emerges out of the flames and goes to slash at him! Ben blocks the blow but it causes him to wince and Damonus laughs a she says,

" Hahaha, your done Enji! You don't have the strength to finish this fight, but I have more than enough power to end your threat once and for all! Edge Of Madness!"

With this his sword both glows red and ignites on fire before he tries to overpower Ben, and pushes Ben to the ground as he says,

" Fool, as you can see the darkness can plan and battle effectively as well! And now, die in despair! Exile Spear!"

He then tries to blast Ben apart with a dark energy spear fired from his staff, but Myers intercepts the blast as he reminds Damonus he is there! Myers looks serious as he says,"

You may now have reinforcements, but it's not just numbers and power that determines battle, its heart!"

Damonus looks amused as he says," I had enough with hearing humans spouting nonsense about your worthless hearts! The one who has the superior factors, will be the winner. Since the Zannacross Empire has all of the superior factors, victory is not a question!

" Ben then powers up again as he says,"

That's your problem, you all think your victory is inevitable when we will show you we won't go down as easy as you want! Damonus, I will defeat you!

" With this he kicks Damonus back and both him and Myers go off to attack him! Lacus sees this and says,

" Ben, Master Myers! No, I can't let them fight this alone! I am coming! Huh, ah!"

She is about to come to Ben's side when the ground in front of her explodes! All of a sudden another evil laugh comes out and says," You won't be able to stop girl, all your efforts will become nothingness!"

Sure enough Exdeath then descends with his dark energy simmering as he says,"

Dreams are nothing but things to be smashed. However, there is still something you can be useful for. I have been bored massacring useless vermin since I have been brought to this dimension! If you warriors of light are as powerful as you say then you just might be able to quench my boredom!

"Lacus looks annoyed as she says,"

Exdeath, you're powerful but I won't let you stop me!

" X then charges his X-Buster as he says,"

That's right, no matter what powers you have they won't stop us from blowing you out of our way!

"He then fires a blast at Exdeath, only for it to go right through him! However before X can wonder if his attack was that powerful all of a sudden Exdeath vanishes!

Lacus then says,"

No, that was an after image! He is fast despite his appearance, be careful!"

All of a sudden her group hears Exdeath laugh again, from behind! They turn around to see Exdeath unleashing dark energy as he points his sword at Lacus and says,

" Yes, fear, dread! Embrace oblivion, and your pain will be brief! Resist and your suffering will be everlasting!"

With this he flings his large sword at Lacus, and she hastily blocks the strike! However as the sword is flung in to the air she is not expecting it to be magically commanded by Exdeath to come down for another attempt to slash her! She jumps nimbly back as the sword strikes the ground and causes it to shatter before she sees Exdeath chuckle before he says,"

In life there is no certainly, expect for death! Vacuum Wave! "

With this Exdeath unleashes a shockwave of pure dark energy that blasts everyone back! Shing then says,"

This guy is nuts! He is nearly as powerful as that Sigma guy, and there are four others to deal with too! How are we suppose to win this!"

Lacus stands firm as she says," Don't give up hope, that's what they want us to do! We can still win, as long as we believe in are self's! I won't let you, destroy everything I hold dear! Radiant Burst! "With this Lacus sends out her flower funnels to surround Exdeath and blast at him! The demon mage has a red barrier surround him in responds as he says,

" Futile, your attacks are worthless! Give up before I decide to make you suffer!

"X then charges at him with his Ultimate Armor glowing as he says," We will never give up no how matter how futile you say it is! Nova Strike! "

With this X charges at Exdeath, only for the free hand of the villain to glow as he says,"

I won't tolerate insolence from you vermin! Delta Attack!

" With this the shoulder armor on Exdeath glows and just as X goes to attack him he fires three blasts from his chest and shoulder armors goes in to his sword! This then causes a powerful strike with three different elements that smashes in to X, and causes him to be blasted out of his attack and get slammed in to the ground!

Lacus looks dismayed as she says," X no! He is powerful, but there must be some weakness to him!

" Exdeath then grabs his sword again and points it in the air before he says,

" Enji, there is no weakness to the all powerful void! Be consumed to the silent beyond !

"With this Exdeath has a dark sphere open form his sword and at once grow, and begin to suck things in!

Collette then says," No, we have to get away! Judgment! "

Lacus 's team mate then fires a barrage of holy energy blasts at her attacker, only for the blasts to be sucked in to the growing orb!

Exdeath then laughs as he says,

" It's pointless, the laws of the universe mean nothing to me! Time for you to become part of eternal nothingness! Neo-Almagest! "

With this the orb grows four times faster in a second! Lacus and the others try to get away but the force is too great and in desperation Lacus sets up an energy barrier to protect everyone! However Exdeath then laughs and says,"

Hahaha, oh please! No wall can stand between you and the void! "

Exdeath then unleashes more of his power, and they they are all sucked in! At once it glows as Exdeath laughs madly and he says,"

Now, embrace the sins of eternity!

"With this he smashes his hands together and a massive explosion blasts out above him! A moment later Lacus X and the others in her group are blown out of Exdeath's self created vortex, and in severe pain! Exdeath sees several of them are unconscious as he says,"

Hahahah! I could have crushed your frail bodies with ease but I wanted you to have a taste of true power before you died! To think such weak light could oppose the darkness, what utter nonsense! I may have failed my task once, but with this improved power, never again!

" Lacus, one of the few still conscious sees Exdeath float forward as she says,"

No, it can't end like this. Not after we have come so far!

"X is still able to fight to as he says,"

Damn it, the only way we can beat these guys is if we attack them all at once. However, unless more Enji arrive here soon we are too divided to mount an effective counterattack!"

Exdeath then says," No matter how many come, all will fall! Now, I was able to relive some boredom after all. In that case unless you will get on your knees to beg to become my slaves prepare to die!"

X then says," Don't count on it freak!

"Exdeath then says," Watch your mouth! Grand Cross!"

With this Exdeath furthers his assault on his attackers

. Meanwhile, as Lacus X and the others are struggling against there foe, the others are not doing much better! At the moment as Lacus uses her energy barrier to protect herself she spots a shower of what looks like a shower of purple needle like swords raining down in the distant left! However, it's more than a freaky rainstorm, it's the magical assault of Ultimecia!

* * *

We now turn to the hero's facing her, which consist of Squall, Cless, Megaman Protoman and others! Despite her delicate appearance she is proving to be ruthless in her attacks as she has been trying to kill all of her attacks at once with a barrage of attacks!

As she sees Squall defect her attacks with his Lionheart Gunblade glowing with energy she laughs and says," Well now child, are you ready to have your journey end? Don't feel bad, it will only hurt for a moment and it will all be over. "

Squall looks annoyed as he says," I don't have time to deal with you again Ultimecia! I'll send you back to hell quickly! Blasting Zone!

"With this his sword glows with light and has energy grow before he uses it to shatter her next wave of attacks and he charges at her! This annoys Ultimecia as she forms a deadly frown and says,"

You insolent SeeD, you will pay for what you did to me. Yes, I was kursed to droll through the never ending gears of hell thanks to your meddling and my miscalculations! Now, time to rewind that grave error, and erase you and both orders you belong to from all existence!"

Squall just keeps on charging with his limit break as he says,"

I don't think so! I beat you before, and I am going to again right now! "

He then slashes at her, only to see when he brings his blade down for her to be gone! He hears her laughing behind her as she gives a mock kiss and says,"

Come Squall, you think I can be defeated so easley? Let me remind you of my fury! Maelstrom!

"She fires a compressed blast of dark energy at her, and while he blocks it he is blasted back downward! She then says," Now then my proud little lion, I will make you scream! Huh? "She sees an energy blast coming her way and flickers before she is out of its path in an instant is out of its path, before she sees Hyper Megaman and Protoman charging at her! Megaman charges up for another attack as he says,"

So you can control time huh? Big deal, that did not help Flashman Timeman and Brightman and it won't help you either!

"Ultimecia looks dismissive as she says,"

Hideous arcane robot, for comparing me to a bunch of piles of scrap ill rust you in to nothingness! My powers are far beyond the likes of you. "Azure Shogun Protoman takes out his sword again as he says,"

Maybe, but your still way to in love with yourself witch. You're not going to make light of us anymore! Blue Moon Nova! "With this Protoman fires a powerful energy blast from his shield at his foe. However, Ultimecia just sighs and says,

" I tire of playing kids games with you sluggish would be hero's. "The blast is going to hit her, before at the last second she appears behind Protoman as his blast explodes in the distance! Protoman then says,' At this distance, how could I have missed? "His foe responds by moving her hair back and saying,"

Why, I guess you're just slow in all areas fool."

Protoman grits his teeth as he says,"

Don't think I'll let you mock me because you're a women. No matter what sex you are, I won't let any villain get away with causing havoc!"

He then in a flash goes to slash her, only for her to be behind him when his sword lands! He keeps doing this but no matter how fast he attacks he does not even get close! After many more failed attempts he gets frustrated and says," This is more than just speed, my sensors are showing how there is a break in her movements!

" A annoyed Squall then says," Be careful, she has the power to control time itself! "Megaman then says," I see, she is good with that trick. But, we can play with time to! Proto, get near me! "

His brother nods as he says," I got it, ready!" He gets to the side of Hyper-Megaman as Ultimecia looks bored and says,

" You can attack at as many as time as you like, but the outcome will be the same for your kind. "

The blue bomber then says," That's what you think, but your underestimating what we can do! Flash Stopper! "

With this Megaman unleashes a flash of light, and it freezes time! Protoman was linked with Megaman so he was not effected and as Megaman sees everything is frozen he says,

" All right it worked!" Protoman hen looks worried as he says,"

Maybe, but it won't work for long! Let's be quick! "

Megaman nods and they quickly get on both sides of Ultimecia before Megaman charges up to full power and says,"

Normally I don't like shooting a helpless person in the back. However it's clear there is nothing normal about you! Hyper-Burst!

" With this he fires his blast at full power just as Protoman fires another Blue Moon Nova blast at the opposite end! As they are about to both collide in to the servant of Zannacross Protoman says,"

It's over for you! Huh, what the?" All of a sudden he sees a flash of red light before he hears his opponents voice say,"

You simple buffoon, by trying to test my power, you have sealed your fate!"

Megaman hears this and says,"

What the, how can she talk when time is frozen. Huh, what the. AH!

" He and Protoman then see time has returned to normal, however, Ultimecia is now gone, and the blasts are heading for each other!

Protoman sees this and says," What the hell! No, AH!"

Both him and Megaman are blasted with their own attacks, and as they fall they see their foe flying above th

em with her arms on her chest and her wings extended before she says," You really think you can challenge the sorceress of time over its mastery? I don't have this title for nothing, no one can challenge me over my superiority! I shawl purge all unworthy beings from this existence, and create a true superior existence alongside the supreme god of darkness! You lowlifes can't stop me, I won't let you! Suffer in profound despair, Shockwave Pulsar! "

With this she fires a powerful explosion of energy that blasts all of her attackers back!

She then laughs and says,"

Yes, scream, squirm! I have been dreaming of my vengeance for some time, I won't settle till all of you are shattered in both body and spirit! Ultima!"

With this she puts her hands together to unleash one of the deadliest magic spells, and fires a green orb of destructive energy to annihilate her foes! However Cless gets in front of it and slashes it in half with his Eternal Sword to defuse it before he looks at her and says,

" Even if you are able to control time, being killed before has shown it does not make you invincible! And, it won't save you this time either! I faced a powerful foe before named Dhous, who also had power over time! However, even while he tried to escape to the future the power of this Eternal Sword gives me the power to move through time, and match my opponent! No matter what magic you pull it won't save you!"

Ultimecia looks amused as she says," Is that so? I don't know who you faced before. But, even if what you say is true, you will still fall to me! "

She unleashes another storm of needle swords at Cless, but he slashes them away and turns to Squall as he says,"

Squall, get ready!" The man with the scar on his face says," Got it, don't screw up!

" With this they both move forward, and Squall says,"

Ultimecia, you just don't get it! You think you're so above everyone that only you are worthy to exist! Someone who wants to erase everyone else's desires can't be allowed to exist! Fated Circle!"

With this Squall unleashes a wave of energy from his Gun-blade and sends it right for his most hated witch! However Ultimecia's eyes glow as she says," You just don't understand, it's beyond your understanding SeeD simpleton! Your right to exist is nothing but an illusion!"

With this she unleashes her power and freezes time again to get out of the way of Squall's attack before she says,"

Yes, your belief that your life has meaning is nothing more than an illusion! Ill insure this time you all understand the difference between me and, huh, what? She is shocked to see Cless above her, as his sword glows and he says,"

I told you, you can't even hide in time from justice! Your power won't help with me! Beast Spear! "

With this he takes advantage of his opponents shock to unleash a powerful punch sword combo that causes feathers to be scattered and Ultimecia to scream out in fury! Squall sees this and says,

" Nice job humbling her Cless. So Ultimecia, still think you have all the cards?"

Ultimecia looks furious as she says," Yes, because this is just a minor setback. My greatness can't be stopped by the likes of you! "Squall just rolls his eyes as he says," It only this brief while I remember why I hate you so much. This time, we will destroy you and your new master! Lion Heart! "

Cless then powers up as well and says,

" You won't escape this, Chaos Distortion Blade!

"They both charge at her ready to unleash their powerful attacks in an attempt to finish her. However Ultimecia says,"

Men, always so reckless. If you think you can defeat me so easley, you're going to invite more devastation!

"Squall then says," You can talk all you want, but you can't get out of this!

"His foe forms a sinister smile as she says,"

Oh really? So I guess you're so determined to cut me down Squall, that you don't mind cutting through a few others to get to me! "

All of a sudden her eyes flash and a light breaks out of her! Seeing this Cless says,"

Is she trying to cast another spell? We have to stop her before, huh, what the? Hey wait, what is this!"

He and Squall are about to reach Ultimecia, till all of a sudden two figures are in front of her, Cless 's friends Mint and Arche! Realizing he is about to stab his friends Cless and Squall are forced to call off their assault! Cless at once says,"

Arche, Mint, what are you doing?"

The two ladies look confused as Mint says,

" I, don't know! One second I was watching you charge her and now I am here!

"Squall then thinks of something and says,"

Damn you Ultimecia! You're so cowardly that you would use your magic to warp human shields in front of you?"

His responds is a chuckle and,"

You're the ones who are stopping as low as to strike an unharmed lady, hahahah! What's the problem? If your resolve to kill me is so strong then this is just another obstacle! Oh that's right, your bounds limit your options because you believe in the illusion of friendship. Oh well, to bad for you so called heroes! "

Arche looks upset and the pink haired half girl turns around and says,"

Hey! I am not going to let me be your little shield you ugly witch! Thunder Blade!"

With this the Enji unleashes a powerful thunder magic right at her foe! However it shatters on impact! However, being called ugly seemed to have angered her more than the attack as the foe from the future has her energy explode as she extends her hand and says,

" Is being my tool to victory to much pressure to bare you pink haired toad? Find, ill relive you, and everyone else of their burdens! Hell's Judgment!"

With this her hands glow, before a demonic symbol appears beneath everyone of her foes, and before they can react they all feel immense pain as nearly all of their energy is being drained! As Ultimecia sees Squall land on the ground with a thud fallowed by the others she looks vicious as she says,

" Well, I am not even at full power and it looks like your all ready to fade in to time!"

Squall struggles to get up as he glares at her and says,"

Damn you, there is no way, I will let you and your buddies have your way with the Lylat Kingdom!

" Ultimecia then has her energy explode with darkness as she laughs again and says,"

My victory was fated since before you were born foolish lion. Hope, dreams, friends, all fragile things are nothing but things beings try to cling on to. However, only two things are permanent in this dimension. Time, and Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! I will be a part of the new era of this dark paradise, while you all cease to exist! Get out of my sight, Apocalypse!"

With this a massive magical symbol appears below her foes, before a massive amount of energy forms in her hands before it breaks in too many fragments that go in to the sky, before it then unleashes a massive red energy beam that blasts the weary defenders of justice and unleashes a even larger explosion!

* * *

All of the other Enji see this and Shinryudramon among others sees this and says,"

Man, these guys are brutal! But, we have to get past these guys, we came too far to have these jerks get the last laugh! Huh, whoa!"

His gaze is returned to closest foe as a barrage of energy blasts head his way! He blocks them with his shield and stands his ground, even as the blast blows him back a few feet! He then glares at the one who attacked him, which was Kuja! The sliver haired foe is looking menacing as more energy orbs surround him as he says,"

My, are you talking about me? I can't help it if I have a habit of desiring to hear painful screams! Still, I am sorry if you don't like the show, I'll just have to try harder!

"With this he snaps his fingers and energy bombs rain down from the sky to keep the warriors in his sights! Zidane then slashes two orbs that become holy rings trying to blast in half before he says,"

Kuja, it seems your still in love with causing suffering sadly enough."

Kuja then forms a mad grin as he says,"

Oh but of course! After all in hell it's the norm! The only way to avoid being bothered, is to be the bother, or more like tormenter! Yes, you thought I was cruel before, we'll wait till I show you my new act!

" Zidane then dodges another bombardment of energy orbs before he charges at Kuja and says,"

I don't want to see it, I want to see you wake up Kuja and come to your senses! Do you think even if they do what you want they will let you be a part of their big plan? Stellar Circle 5!"

With this Zidane has his blade glow with energy before he forms a circle in midair and spins around sharply and charges at Kuja aiming right for him! However Kuja looks amused as he says," Honestly Zidane, this is the best you can come up with?

"He then just checks his nails as Zidane charges right for him, only for the tailed Enji Knights attack to be caught up in an invisible barrier! Right in front of his brothers face Zidane then says,

" Damn it Kuja, after everything that's happen how can you still treat life as a play? "

Kuja just looks bored as he says," I should be asking you that, my pathetic dreamer of a sibling! You see life is a play, the performance of the highest stakes! The only way to truly win, is to do what it takes to win! You and your little band of warriors of light are running a fools errand! However, since your performance is too pathetic to stomach, I won't stand for it any longer! And this will end it, Seraphic Star!

" With this Kuja fires a star shaped holy energy blast at Zidane, blasting him in to the sky! Kuja laughs again and says,"

Are you ready Zidane? You do know you can never hope to defeat me! Despite what Garland said I was always the superior one!" He then has more orbs circle around him before he says,

" Now then, time for you, and your pitiful band of friends to met your ends! "

With this he fires a barrage of holy rings at Zidane, only for them to be intercepted by a barrage of energy arrows! HE turns with annoyance to the left to see James aiming at him as James says,"

You know, you're not too much to brag about yourself Kuja expect for your excels in arrogance. "

Zidane lands on the ground and turns to James as he says,

" Um, James, that's not a smart move. " James quickly sees why as Kuja glares at James and says,

" Oh and YOUR one to talk Enji? You warriors of light think your passionate heroes that bring peace and love, but all you're doing is playing the same old sad tune of denial! Its impossible to save this revolting existence littered with trash for begins! "

James just jumps up and says,"

That's what you think, but luckily we don't share you and your kinds insane hateful logic! "

He then fires a barrage of energy arrows right at Kuja. However the sliver haired foe just forms a barrier in front of him as he grins and says,

" Please, your little arrows are no threat to my power. Now, if this is the extent of your power I will, huh, what the?"

His planned elaborate speech was ruined when he hears something and turns around to see Senel is coming for him, looking like he is ready to grab him! Kuja at once prepares a spell but Senel is faster than Kuja thinks and he is able to grab him in a hold! Senel then says,"

Your magic is quite lethal but you don't seem to be a guy who can fight with your fists! Now you're going down! Killing Time!

"With this Senel jumps up and prepares to smash Kuja to the ground with his most powerful Iron Eres attack! However Kuja won't stand for this as his eyes glow and he says,"

How dare you touch me you filthy worm! You thought you could seal my power, but, now you're going to pay dearly for underestimating how powerful I am!"

With this the ground beneath Kuja breaks apart, before it forms a massive fist of rock that jets up and uppercuts Senel and frees Kuja! Kuja laughs as Senel goes flying before he says,

' Nice try, but such simple tactics won't stop me! "

Shinryudramon then charges at Kuja with his sword exploding with energy before he says,"

So a two stage attack is to easy for you mister psycho? How about a three staged strike then, Manga Scintillate Edge! " With this Shinryudramon tries to slash in to Kuja right as Kuja has another barrier keep the mega level digimon at bay! As he sees the hero try to press his sword down Kuja smirks and says," Oh so sorry, but I can handle that to! However, let's see if you can handle my, GUH!

" As Kuja was going to unleash his attack all of a sudden he is blasted in the back! As he feels his back burnt he looks up and sees that Terra fired her holy magic when his back was turned! Looking at her with venom he narrows his eyes as he says,"

Sneaky little canary, hope you thought that was worth something because in return ill melt your wings off!

"Terra just flies higher as she says,"

I won't let you have your way. Too much relies on are success!" Kuja then has his energy surge as lighting crackles from his fingers and he says," Well to bad for you this day is going to end tragic for those who love the light! Your magic may be powerful women, but mine will reign supreme!

"He then fires a barrage of lightning bolts at her, only for Terra to fly through them! She then says," Be honest with yourself! You lash out because of your own unhappiness! Meteor!"

With this she counter attacks by unleashing a barrage of energy meteors at her foe, only for Kuja to respond by unleashing a barrage of energy orbs to blast them! Kuja just laughs with fury as he says,

" Unhappiness, me? HAHAHAHA, Enji pawn, you know nothing! I am about to be part of the new world and have the immortality I desired! I have never been happier! Huh?"

He then sees Zidane charging at him again as he says,"

Save it Kuja, your acting won't fool me! I know, what you really wanted, was to be expected and have friends! It's not too late, even now if you turn back from the dark side your real dreams can come true!

"This makes Kuja become furious as he says,

" Zidane, you dare think you know me? HOW DARE YOU!! You may be my brother but you and I are not alike at all! How dare you think you know what I desire, for what I desire, is to kill you all! Take this, Flare Star!

" With this Kuja has his energy explode before he fires a barrage of red energy bombs in all directions, and they are sent out so fast that everyone barley sees it coming, let alone dodge! A series of explosions rock the sky before Kuja sees everyone fall to the ground as he says,"

Ah, talent can be such a cruel thing. However, those that can't tolerate it, will be removed from the stage!"

With this he clutches his hands, and as Terra and Zidane land on the ground near each other all of a sudden four slabs of ground rise up like walls on Kuja 's command and at once go to crash and crush the two! Kuja laughs as he says,"

Now Zidane, because you looked down on me, your death will be painful! So long!" With this all the walls come together and Kuja hears a crashing sound before he chuckles and says,"

I told Damonus I could handle this. Really now, did he and Emperor Zannacross think I would let something like a brotherly bond and one revolting experience let me pass up the ultimate power? Please. Now then, let's see who else wants to feel my handy work! Huh? "

He sees a flash of purple light come out of the stone boxy tomb he created before he hears Zidane say,"

I don't know, maybe they thought you had a heart! Guess they were wrong!"

All of a sudden an explosion of power shatters the box and creates a flash of light! When Kuja can see again he sees Zidane still standing, however now Zidane is covered with pink fur and even his eyes and hair have changed to that color! This is his trance form, and Kuja chuckles as he sees this and says,"

Oh, so now I am suppose to be intimated?

" Zidane then says,"

Kuja, I did not want to do this, but if you're going to be like this I won't show mercy!"

Kuja powers up again as he says,"

Ha, like I need your mercy! Even your trance form can't save you from your doom! Oh, what do we have here?"

Kuja sees and senses another surge of power as he looks to the left of Zidane, and sees Terra has transformed as well! Terra now has her hair gone wild, and her clothing has completely vanished as she has claws on her feet and hands and has transformed in to her powerful half espar form! Kuja sees this and says,

" Ah, now I see. You're the summon sprit mutant that the fatalist clown always rages about eh? Not bad, fearsome power indeed! However, each this won't change anything!

"Terra just looks solemn as her magical energy forms in her hands and she says,"

No, power is not something to be idolized. Those that worship power have no respect for life, and must be stopped at all cost!

"Kuja then says," Power is what rules everything my dear, learn it now or learn to live in the next world! Flare Star!"

With this Kuja fires another barrage of his deadly magical attacks at his foes!

However Zidane then says," You're not going to win Kuja! Grand Lethal!

"As Zidane fires a barrage of purple energy blasts Terra says,"

We will protect everyone, everyone who's hearts cry out for peace! Riot Blade!"

With this Terra focuses her power to unleash a massive purple and white energy wave, that merges with Zidane 's blasts to become even larger, and become powerful enough to shatter Kuja 's attacks! Kuja is shocked to see this as he says,

" What is this, how could you have this much power? No, guh!"

Kuja tries to protect himself with a barrier but it's no use as the blast goes right through him and slams in to him, causing another explosion! As the sky lights up James goes over to them and says,

" Nice work, but, do you think that will take him out?"

Zidane then looks worried as he says,"

Well, that depends if Kuja managed to get stronger or not. Even while I did not want to kill him, we can't mess around. Huh, uh no!" Everyone feels the ground shake as Kuja 's voice comes from the smoke and says,"

You insult me Zidane, to even think I would not be stronger then before! Did you think I would be careless with my revenge? In your dreams!"

With this a surge of power blasts the smoke away, revealing that there is no doubt Kuja is alive, if damaged! Now bruised all over, and having a bloody lip, he licks the blood away before his body begins to glow and he says,"

That was very powerful indeed. Well down Zidane, hanging around with the pawns of Cosmos seems to made your power level go up. However, it pails to my power all the same. Now, let me show you what the power of the darkness and my rage can unleash! "

The seal of Zannacross on his forehead glows bright as pink and red energy surges through him and his aura grows!

James then looks tense as he says," What is he doing?"

Zidane then braces himself as he says,"

Damn it, he is going in to trance, like me! Get ready; this is going to be brutal!"

As a bloody light blinds everyone for a moment they hear Kuja laugh madly, before the light fades and they see Kuja now looks like he has entered a state sort of like Zidane's! However his fur is more of an evil reddish tune, and the tail that he hides to hide his hatred for being a Genome is now exposed and he nearly looks like Super Sayain four Gogeta from Dragon ball GT! Now looking more insane then ever Kuja says,

" Now it's truly the end Zidane. You only got out of this power because I was out of time last time Zidane, and now my power is greater! Are you finally ready to admit you're facing a hopeless battle Zidane?"

Shinryudramon lands besides his comrades and has his shield turn in to a cannon again as he says,"

This is how hopeless we think this is fur face! Infinite Exia Ray!"

The Royal Knight digimon then unleashes his powerful energy beam at Kuja, only for Kuja to look bored as he says,

" Bah, I tire of the theatrics of morons! "

Kuja horrifies everyone by just causally batting the blast in to the distance as it shatters a nearby mountain! Kuja then has his power surge farther as he says," Let's see, I think this act has dragged on long enough so sorry, but it's time to die everyone! Enjoy my new ultimate attack I made in hell Zidane, Last Requiem! "

With this Kuja instantly fires a barrage of purple and red spear like energy blasts that rain down with such speed and force that the good guys can't even try to get out of its path! As Kuja unleashes blast after blast without relent he is delighted to see more explosions break out in the area and the ground around them collapses! This only causes Kuja to laugh harder as he says,"

Yes, YES! Suffer, and squirm, die in agony! It's the only fate that you deserve Zidane, which all you Enji deserve! Anyone that tries to stand in the creation of the new world of perfect darkness, will just have to be erased! Hahah, none of you, even your adored chosen one can stop destiny! So how about being respectful and dying all ready? No? Oh well then it's the hard way, hahahaha! After all, in this era, only the exceptional survive! And since I am truly beyond exceptional, like the sun sinking into the twilight you should sweetly fade in to nonexistence!

Kuja seems to be enjoying himself too much to even wonder if he killed anyone yet as he launches blast after blast! This display of deadly fireworks gets everyone attention, and its are cue to see how the other battle with the forth revived villain is going! And as are view shifts to that group of hero's, the verdict is, not good.

* * *

We now turn to the group of Cyan, Yuna, and Ezan, who have been seeing why Kefka has had such a crazy reputation! Cyan has been determined to once more silence the pure evil foe that took away everything from him. However, it's clear despite his resolve Kefka is even more out of his league then before! While Kefka has seen many attacks coming for him at once, he has been quite good at living up to his appearance as he as not only dodged every attack both physical and magical sent at him, but making sport of it like he is in fact in a circus act! After dodging a holy energy blast fired at him from Yuna before jumping on Cyan's sword he says,"

Hahah, man you guys suck! Your suppose to protect the universe? I bet you can't even protect a tree from a woodpecker! "

Cyan looks outraged as he says,"

Harlequin from hell, your trickery won't let you crawl out of your judgment! No matter what new powers you gained thou will see your swiftly back to only being a mentioning in history's foulest madmen! "

He then goes to slash Kefka only for the slash to be caught in his hated foe's hands! Kefka then has his eyes bulge as he looks at Cyan and says," Whoa there buster, your way so tense! You're nearly exploding with rage! In fact your about to burst, I might as well help yah!"

Cyan with draws his sword and he says,"

I don't need any of your help, Kefka! Quadra Slice!"

With this Cyan unleashes his ace sword move on the fiendish clown, only for Kefka to bounce around dodging them while laughing clownishly!

Kefka then wags his tong and says,

" Man why so serious? Still hung up about that thing with the killing? You hold grudges way to much! I was just fallowing orders cuz Leo was so damn slow! And besides, it was a riot seeing those suckers kneels over! Still, if your all revved up, ill help you blow that fuse!

"He then snaps his fingers, and a energy bomb bursts out of the ground beneath Cyan and blasts him in to the air! Kefka then laughs madly and says,"

Maybe if you were in tip top condition you might make me sweet joker, but it seems your exhausted from a hard day's work! And that means,

"In an instant he is above Cyan before he slams his boots right in his face, and since it appears Kefka is wearing some hard boots his foe is smashed to the ground so hard that chucks of it are forced up! As Cyan grunts in pain as Kefka laughs as he smacks his own knee and says,"

What a riot, thought you could stop Kefka's comeback tour of enhanced devastation? Hahah, think again bucko! This time, no amount of revolting heroics will stop my fun, I won't ALLOW it! Hahahaha! Oh, and because you were one of the members of the ragtag band that spoiled my perfect moment of death,, now you're going to feel my REAL gratitude! Hyper drive!

" With this Kefka fires a stream of red energy from his pinky that grows larger and larger as it heads for Cyan before it envelops him, and explodes! Kefka laughs again and says with sarcasm ,"

Oh, is it over all ready? I want to play more! Oh well, never expected much from him anyway. I'll have a real rush making that Terra scream! Huh, hey, why the screaming stop?

" Kefka sees the smoke form his attack clear, and is annoyed to see that Cyan is wounded, but still alive, thanks to Yuna standing in front of him with a cracked but still standing barrier! Kefka looks outraged as he says

," WHAT? That little girl was able to endure my fury? No way, they should be more roasted then deep fried ham! What is this? Huh, whoa!"

He then sees from the left a powerful purple energy blast comes at him from his left! He fires a sudden blast to counter it and as he hears the explosions he then hears a voice say,

" Maybe, however good thing I made sure your sick jokes did not land, clown!"

Kefka then feels a gust of wind before he sees Ezan coming quickly for him above! Ezan then has his sword crackle with lighting and his Sharingan glaring at Kefka as he says,"

Your behavior sickens me, get out of my sight! "

He then goes to land a lethal blow on his target before Kefka says,

" Hasty are we boy? Rush in to try and ruin my fun and ill ruin your body! Trine!

"He fires a barrage of energy orbs at Ezan, that form erratic energy triangles that try to fry him! But Ben's rival is able to move fast enough to avoid them despite there erratic attacks and he says," Your magic might be unusual in its attacks, but it's still not quick enough to beat me!" Kefka laughs with annoyance in his voice as he says,"

And what do we have here? Some sort of hotshot? "

Kefka fires more orbs at Ezan but the Enji then has his power explode before lighting crackles around his sword as he slashes through the attacks coming his way before he says,"

More like a super elite warrior that won't tolerate mad jokers like you from causing a scene! Delta Ray Edge! "

With this Ezan warps in front of his target and unleashes a triple slash that forms a triangle on Kefka 's chest! As Ezan lands on the other side of his foe he hears Kefka yell and he says,"

Scum, I won't let trash like you run amok and, huh, what the?"

While at first blood was pouring out of Kefka's chest, all of a sudden it turns to confetti, before Kefka's body turns in confetti as well! As confetti rains down a disturbed Ezan gets on guard as he says," What, is this, a confetti substitution clone? My Sharingan did pick up that something was off about him, but, I should have seen something like this! Huh, damn you!"

Ezan sees more energy blasts coming form above him as what appears to be the real Kefka is laughing mad above him as he says,"

Oh, your fast Enji, but not fast enough to get the jump on me! You think you can beat me? Ha, your just super trash, which is even worse then normal trash! Prim and prober hero's like you are ones I hate the most! Forgotten Null!"

With this Kefka goes in to a jig before he snaps his hands and a green portal appears above Ezan, and rains down even more energy blasts! Ezan bursts at Kefka as he zigzags to avoid the blasts before he says,"

Damn you clown, no matter how many tricks you pull out of your selves, they are just bad jokes that I will slash through! After coming this far, the Enji Knights won't lose to the likes of you!"

As Kefka lands on the ground he claps his hands and says," Bravo, you're a perfect example of a peon not knowing when he is over his head! Here is your reward!

"Ezan just gets ready to attack as he says," I don't need anything from you expect you but to die! This time ill make sure I cut the real you. Now, laugh at this, Light di, whoa!

" Just as Ezan prepares to go all out on Kefka all of a sudden the ground around him collapses, before to his horror what appears to be a giant clown ball breaks out, and thrusts him up in to the air! Caught off balance to say the least, Ezan tries to regain his composer as he figures out what is up with this odd attack as he says,

" What the, is this, a ball? "Kefka laughs and points at Ezan like he is in a crowd as he says,"

AHAHAHAH!! Look at this, the little Enji was so sure of himself he fell right in to my trick! Well, if you like this, wait till you see the treat! "

Ezan then struggles to get off the ball, only to see his feet are stuck like its mud! He then powers up and says,

" Its like, they are glued? No, I won't let the likes of you get me unraveled. I will do what is expected of me no matter who comes my way.

" Kefka rolls his eyes and he says,"

Oh brother, you're so lame! Maybe ill cut up your sturdy resolve a little! Trump Saber!

"With this Kefka instantly throws four glowing red swords out of his sleeves all at Ezan's vital spots! Still stuck to the magical ball that is bouncing up and down on the ground before he says," Damn it, you won't get the last laugh! Chidori Stream!

" Ezan then has a barrier of electricity form around him to help him strike back, but even with all of this he still gets slashed across the chest and grunts and says,"

No, I was careless! I can't take so much damage from this servant; we still have to stop Damonus to smash this problem at its root. Huh, what the?"

He manages to slash through a sword aiming for his heart only to see Kefka has warped to right above him, floating upside down! As he laughs again as he says,"

Super elite warrior? I see a poser! Your problem is that you thought you were better then me! And I hate hate hate hate , HATE that!"

His energy then forms in his hand before he says, in a deep murderous voice the words of, "

Don't mess with me, you PUNK!

Forsaken Rage!!

" With this in a instant Kefka fires a massive black energy beam that consumes Ezan and blasts him far before Kefka is pleased to see a explosion roar out! He then looks ecstatic as he says," Oh my, did it hurt Enji? DID IT HURT!? HAHAHAHA! Ah, this is even better then I hoped for a coming out party! Ah, who wants to try me next? Heh, no matter who thinks they are super cool ill destroy theses Enji freaks one after the other! Yes, with this new darkness power boost, this time I really will destroy, EVERYTHING!!

* * *

"With this Kefka breaks in to his trademark insane laugh once more, and it's loud enough for Ben to hear it! Speaking of Ben, he and Myers have been trying to take down Damonus this whole time while there friends have been suffering the wrath of his reinforcements this whole time! Even with Perfect Zero and Cloud also fighting it seems to be impossible to be able make any progress against the number one demon lord! Hearing Kefka 's laugh and all the explosions breaking out around them causes Ben to worry as he says,

"All four of the bad guys the Emperor revived seem to be just as powerful as Sigma! This is, to much. No, I have to keep fighting! Everyone is counting on me!" Damonus looks amused as he says," Then everyone will have there hopes crushed before they die, face it Ben Auro, you and the Enji have lost! No matter how many other Enji come to your aid they won't make the slightest difference! Your powers in the end have proven to be inferior, and your resolve useless in the face of the ultimate destiny of the dark side and its master!"

Both Cloud and Zero charge at Damonus as both of there powers explode as Zero says,

" When will you villains learn? It's not over till one side can not fight, and we are no were near done yet!"

Cloud nods as he says," Damonus, time you learn first hand, the power of the hope of this world! Omnislash!"

With this Cloud gives it everything he has left before he attacks Damonus with his most powerful limit break ! As Cloud slashes Damonus again and again Zero as his Z-sword admass as much energy as possible before he warps right above Damonus and says,

" The ones not needed in the future are you demon scum! Z-End Slash!"

With this Zero slashes Damonus with all the power he has just as Cloud finishes his attack! However while this power does seem to be able to harm Damonus, its clear its not enough as it also causes him to have his fire around his body explode before he says,

" Enough! Your powers, your desires, are all worthless! Time to purge the corruption form this cosmos! Evil Inferno!

"With this Damonus just has fire blast out of him and in to his attackers! Cloud and Zero try to dodge, but the fire chases after them and catches the weary heroes and consumes them! Ben hears his friends yelling out as he sees them going to the ground lit ablaze as he says,"

Zero, Cloud Sensei! No! Damn you Damonus, I won't let you get away with this! I lost Max because of not being able to act fast enough, and I won't let that happen ever again!

"Damonus just sneers at Ben behind his mask as all the fire around him becomes red energy and it begins to form a massive sphere of red and black energy as he says,"

Bah, Max Bruder died because he dared to think he could run away from what happens to those that oppose us! While it was not the death I would have liked for making sport of a demon lord, it still should have made it clear none of you will survive! Now, enough is enough! Ben Auro, time for you and the Enji to be erased! Death Matrix!

"With this Damonus throws the massive orb of magical destruction at his foes and Ben looks stressed as he says,

" No, that's the attack he used to destroy the Zeon world of Castion in one blast! "

Myers looks serious as his power explodes and he says," Well, if that's the case then this blast can not touch this world! Grand Matrix! "

With this Myers quickly amasses all the light energy he can muster before he unleashes a giant energy sphere of light to clash with its polar opposite and Myers manages to intercept the demon lords attack before it hit the planet, and the two blasts collision causes the mountains around them to crack!

Ben then breaths hard before he has his energy flare up red again and he says,

" No matter how many times you try to destroy everything, ill make sure, you fail! Kaio Ken, times six! Burning, Celestial , Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben gives everything he has to firing his best energy beam again at full power! It collides with Master Myers attack, but the now two on one beam struggle seems to be dead even still! Damonus laughs as he says,"

It's useless, this is the end of your pathetic tale! Your pathetic band of defilers have been quite annoying, but this is the best you can hope to do! No power, is greater then the invincible force that is Chaos Zannacross Necron!

" Ben then says,"

No, even the god of darkness is not invincible! Damonus, time to make you pay for having such overblown faith in the darkness!

Just one more, Kaio Ken TIMES TEN!!"

With this Ben's power ignites and his and the Grand Masters blast manages to overpower and blast back the demon lords death ball, and as it comes crashing back at him Damonus widens his eyes and says,

" What the, impossible! GUH!"

As he sees his blast be absorbed in to the beam of merged light he tries to get out of its path, and manages to avoid being totally hit, only for the top of his right shoulder to be hit, and get instantly vaporized! Screaming in pain his reaction is,

" Damn you Ben Auro! You will now die even more painfully for that!" Ben is breathing hard as he grins and says," Don't be a sore loser now Damonus, just because your not as , GUH!"

All of a sudden Ben feels great pain all over his body before he coughs up blood and falls out of the sky! The distance was not so far as to be a fatal landing but Ben still lands hard and his Star sword returns to normal! Myers at once dashes to his side as he says,

" Ben! Are you all right? Your power level is nearly zero! "

Ben just sighs as he tries to lift his hand and he says,"

Er, yah, I think I pushed to hard. I, can barley move, I used all the magical energy I had with that move. "

Myers responds with," What were you thinking using Kaio Ken to the tenth level? Your no were near experienced with it to handle that much at a time."

Ben nods and says," Yah, I was gambling if I went that far it would be worth it to kill him. Arg, should have aimed better.

" Damonus laughs louder then ever as he says," Heheheh,HAHAHAHA! Looks like the one chosen by Cosmos is out of power! Your last ditch attempt has failed you Ben Auro! That was quite powerful an attack you amassed, to bad for you it still was not enough! And now, for your insolence, you're going to suffer!"

With this Damonus fires a blast of lighting at Ben, but Myers blocks it with his Primus sword as he says,"

No, the Enji Order will not fall today Damonus! Its still not over, and we will fight till are last, GUH!"

Myers speech was interrupted by a powerful magical blast to the back that sends him flying, and as Ben hears a sinister laugh before he sees Kuja still in his trance mode fly above him! Looking snide Kuja has his power explode as he says,

" My, looks like even the great leader of the warriors of light can be to caught up in what's in front of him to keep his guard up! Sorry to but in Lord Damonus, but Zidane and the others could not handle my fun anymore and I wanted to place some role in this worlds climax! "

Damonus turns and sees in the distance Zidane Terra Shinryudramon and the others are all barley alive from Kuja 's ruthless bombardment before he cackles and says,"

I will allow this, I am ready to wrap this up anyway!"

Ben struggles to grab his Star Sword again as he says,

" No, Master Myers! I need, to have more power !I have to, AH!"

Ben suddenly forgets his words as Damonus flings a large bolder in to the air and on Ben's arm! As Ben is yelling in pain Damonus laughs once more and says,

" Face it, this is your limit inferior being! The celestial ones were wrong, no human can ever stand up to the power of the true dark side! Now Enji, you will die!"

Damonus instantly fires a powerful bolt of dark lighting form his staff to zap Ben hard! As Ben screams out in pain all of his friends that still are conscious, but they are so badly beaten they can not do to much about it! Lacus is one of the ones that is still conscious, but she barley has any magical energy left her self, and only got off because Exdeath stopped his assault to see Damonus kill Ben!

* * *

She then looks horrified as Ben screams harder and says,"

Ben no! I, have to do something! I , promised we would survived this war, together ! But, I don't know what to do. I, don't have enough strength to help him! Please, someone, help us!" She looks around and sees X and the others are unconscious. She also can spot that Ultimecia has damaged all of her opponents to near death as well and only Squall and Cless are till able to fight!

Ezan is still fighting Kefka, and has the true form of his Sharingan eyes, the Mangekyou Sharingan are out. However he seems to be barley able to keep Kefka at bay even as he uses his Kamu attack to warp Kefka's deranged Ultima spell variation out of his path! Seeing that Myers is in bad shape from Kuja 's cheap shot as well causes Lacus to then have tears form as she says,

" No, is this all I could do? Am, I powerless to save anyone? No, I don't want to see anyone else die! But, I don't know what to do. "

Exdeath hears this and says," HA, there is nothing you can do human! Just embrace oblivion!

" With this Exdeath warps form his position to besides Damonus, and Ultimecia does the same! Damonus then powers up and darkness surrounds him again as he says,"

Now, looks like the true superior side has been proven at last! You have failed Enji Knights, and now its time to bring the conclusion to this war at last! "

With this energy forms above him as he cackles and says,"

Ha, to bad for you all demons , especially high class ones like myself, don't run out of energy nearly as quick as you Enji! Now, at last what I have waited for all of those years will happen, Chaos Zannacross Necron will be free! Yes, time for the cosmos to enter true darkness!"

Kefka sees this and laughs before he warps away from Ezan to be right behind Damonus and gathers energy in his fingers as he says,

" All right, time for the BIG bang ! Hearing all the coming screams, it's going to be the purest delight!"

Exdeath extends his hand as well as he powers up and says," Your resistance was impressive but futile, the time for all existence to be reduced to nothing is now!"

Ultimecia then looks evilly delighted as she prepares her own attack as she says,"

Well hero's, it would your time, along with this dimensions, has run out!"

Kuja then also prepares to attack as he says," And now, its time for the forces of lights final curtain call! "

As they all prepare to attack Ben struggles to get up as he says," No, I can't, let everyone down! Lacus, everyone, I, have to, keep going!"

Squall then says," Damn it, Ultimecia is this powerful, without even transforming! Is the darkness, really this powerful?"

Lacus sees this and looks frustration as she says,"

Why, why did things have to go this way, when it was going so well? I, don't want it to end like this! I, just wish I could so something to help Ben, to help everyone! I, huh, what the? No, not again! AH!

" Lacus suddenly feels an immense pain coming from her head before she hears a voice form inside her say,"

Is the pain to much for you dear Lacus? If that's the case, I can help you, if you help me!

" Lacus then falls to the ground as she screams in pain and says,"

No, not you, not now!

"Lacus then begins to glow as she says,"

Why, why are you causing problems now? "

The voice inside her head, the voice of the Blue Eyes White Dragon says,"

How rude Lacus, this is the way you treat your savior? "

Lacus then says," What are you, huh? No!"

Lacus then sees energy coming out of her back, before white scaly armor begins to form on her hand, before she is taken in to her own mind! In the depths of her own soul she is floating in what represents her mind with the Blue Eyes White Dragon trapped in a cage of energy that was formed by the Enji Masters! The dragon roars as it says,

" Come Lacus, release me, embrace me! It's the only way to avoid dying like a mere bug! It's as simple as it can be. Destroy; destroy everything that causes your heart sorrow! Give your heart and mind to me at last, and then I will free you from the pain!

" Lacus looks troubled as she says,"

But, even if your powerful enough to stop Damonus and the others, how can I trust that you won't cause everyone even more pain?"

The dragon laughs and says," Well, I guess you will just have to gamble with me Lacus! Either way, I promise you if you do nothing you will die! Enough, release me!"

Lacus then says,' Wait, I don't trust you! And, I don't want to hurt anyone! Even if you do, huh? What is this? AH!"

Lacus then feels even more pain as a red mass of energy bubbles up out of the markings on her body, and burst out, colliding in to the cage! Lacus sees the cage begin to crack as she says, what, what is this? "

The dragon roars as it narrows its eyes and says,"

This energy, again? Well, seems that vermin is trying to interfere again. Heh, this time ill allow it though, since it's to my advantage! Come Lacus, embrace me, your true nature! Embrace destruction and massacre all who cause us pain! HAHAHA!

" Lacus then feels her body becoming out of control both insider and outside her mind and screams in despair as she says,"

No!" Back outside her body her energy begins to explode with such force that it even gets the attention of the villains preparing to wipe out the planet! Kefka sees this and scoffs as he says,"

What is this? Last minute attempt and holding on to your worthless life? Oh give it up, its USLESS!

" Ultimecia looks smug as she says," No matter what this futile attempt will be, it shawl fail as well to are power. "

Damonus sees Lacus beginning to change, and the change in her energy really gets his attention as he says," Are you kidding me? This is happening now? I tire of theses outbursts!"

Ben is able to move his head in to Lacus 's direction, and is horrified to see the armor is nearly forming all over her body before he says," NO, Lacus! "

Lacus holds her head and falls to her knees as she struggles to keep control of her mind and body as she says,

" No, not like this! Ben, I can't, hold it back, AH!!"

With this her aura explodes, creating a flash of dark blue energy that bursts out of her and goes through the sky!

When this pillar of power is gone everyone sees Lacus now has her eyes glowing red, is hunched over, growling like a beast ready to tear its prey apart, and has her mouth covered with a face plate armor as the rest of her body is completely covered as well! Everyone besides Ben, Master Myers and Lacus 's team has no idea about the truth about her power and Ezan is in shock as he says,"

What the hell, did Lacus just do? This power, its like it multiplied by ten! "

Terra is barley able to keep from falling out as she sees Lacus like this and says," No Lacus! All of the stress and injuries must have weakened her! If this keeps up, the dragon might be able to take total control! "

Kuja sees Lacus like this and raises a eyebrow as he says,"

And what is this suppose to be? How odd, it's quite a abnormal trance.

"Exdeath then says," What is this Lacus Raystar, I sense the energy of something close to a summon sprit form her! "

Damonus just as his massive energy ball of death grow larger as he says,

" What ever it is, it soon will perish along with this world! No power you have can save you from death!" Lacus stops growling, before her claws begin to glow and she says," No, I won't, die. I won't, let anything kill me! Anything that dares to try and kill me will die! And ill kill all of you, and share with you my suffering!"

Damonus then says," Enough! No matter how much you fear death it's the fate of all of you inferior beings! And now its time for, GUH!

" Damonus has his speech brought to a shattering halt, as in a flash Lacus has warped right in front of him with out him or the others even seeing it before she smashes him right in his gut with such force his attack is canceled! Kefka and the others are not expecting this at all and a annoyed Kefka says,

" What the duce? How she get the jump on me? "

Lacus, or more like the dragon laughs and says,

" Pathetic demon, your all the ones that are inferior to me! Ill smash you all, and rip you apart piece by piece! And ill save my most painful death for you Damonus! After all this time, I still remember my rage for you!"

Kuja is annoyed at this and says,"

You pathetic freak, dare take us so lightly? Time for this bird to have its wings, and its head clipped! I don't know what you think you are dear but your about to, AH!"

All of a sudden he and the other revived villains are blown away as Lacus has her energy explode with such force that even Damonus is blown back! Damonus seems to not be liking this development at all as his is seething with rage and he says,"

You miserable mutant, if you think your rage can eclipse the power of Zannacross then you will pay dearly! "

He then points his staff at Lacus, and instantly fires a barrage of red energy flares at her! However this just makes Lacus mad and she charges right at Damonus, smashing the blasts away from her as she charges! As she defects the demon lords attacks she growls again and says,"

I don't care what is in front of me, ill kill it all the same! The Zannacross Empire, its nothing but something ill smash! Darkness and light, none of that matters to me! I just want, everything to break!

" She then has her claws extend with energy as she tries to impale Damonus! However he blocks with his sword and as he sees her trying to overpower her he says,

" A pity, such rage would be a boon to reviving the emperor. However, anything that won't expect its proper place will be destroyed! I know what you are, Blue Eyes White Dragon! If you won't fulfill your proper role then ill shatter you here!"

He then blasts Lacus back, but Lacus gets a blow in to when she lashes out with a claw of pure energy fired from her hand that blasts Damonus and burns his robe! Lacus then growls louder as she says,

" No, I will make everyone suffer, even the celestial ones! Everything in this cosmos is corrupt, the only truth, is pain! The joy of suffering, ill share it with this cosmos for what I endured! RAH!!"

Everyone then sees five red circles of energy then form around her neck, arms and legs before they flash and disappear again!

However Lacus seems to react to this by having her energy explode and she says,

" Yes, nothing can contain me, nothing will deny me! I will share my pain with everyone! Let me show you, my true power!

"With this Myers sees Lacus begin to glow before she begins to seem to grow and change and he tries to get up as he says,"

Lacus, by the heavens no! The seal, it's breaking down completely! What could have triggered this!? At this rate, an even larger calamity could befall the Lylat Kingdom. I have to gather, all the power I have left!"

The light encircling Lacus grows larger and larger before her transforming body is covered in a sphere of light!

* * *

Everyone on both sides just watch's on in horror as the power Lacus is unleashing can be felt everywhere on Corneria! Just one of the people who can see this, is Brad! Still stampeding to Mount Endon Ben's most hated member of the Enji order pauses his charge for the first time when he sees a massive explosion of power covering the sky and a massive roar shake the ground! However seeing this just causes Brad to get ecstatic as he cracks his knuckles and says,"

Oh yah, that's music to my ears! I don't know whose at the party, but, everyone is going to see a REAL show!

"His right hand glows red again as he says,"

That's right Lacus, let it all go, embrace your true self! Show everyone who has the biggest gun, show them that no one can push us around !

And show everyone, make all the good dudes and the evil dudes at fear, the true ultimate monster in this universe! HAHAHAAH!!Yes, soon everyone is going to see, that the Unstoppable Juggernught makes those who mess with him pay! "

* * *

With this Brad resumes his charge to hurry as the shockwaves of power get larger! At last the light fades, and as everyone can see again Ben is the first to see the new massive figure in the sky as he says,

" Lacus? Oh no, what has happened? The energy I am feeling, it's the same as Gerzer, but even more massive! Lacus, is this your true form?"

He and everyone then hear another roar, before where Lacus was now flies the fully unrestrained true Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Damonus then creates a shockwave to prevent himself from being pushed back from the power its unleashing as he says,"

So, its true, the Blue Eyes White Dragon was sealed in this mere child. Not the development I was expecting, but even this won't change anything! You may indeed be the most powerful one of the celestial beasts created by are master, and your intent may have been to be the invincible engine of destruction that was to destroy heaven itself, but you have defied your master and purpose you pathetic beast! And even your power can't compare to the second most powerful being of darkness besides Emperor Necron himself, Kisara!

" The dragon then roars and says," HAHAHA!! I don't care about titles, all is equal in death! Haha, my revenge on both the light and darkness begins now!"

With this the white dragon has energy swarm around it, and it prepares to attack! However, before the villains can see just how powerful its wrath is, today's chapter comes to a close! Well, talk about a brutal turn of events! Damnous and the resurrected henchmen turned what looked like a peaceful happy end to the days battles to a nightmarish defeat! However, the battle seems to taken another turn now that Lacus has unwillingly unleashed the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Even if the full power of the celestial beast can turn the tide of battle, will it turn it in the favor of Ben and the others? The only way to find out is Tales of the Cosmic Wars !

Next time one way or another the Blue Eyes White Dragon causes the battle to reach its conclusion, as everyone on both sides sees why it's the most powerful of all the celestial beasts! However the price for that might be more severe to Ben in ways he was not counting on then he could have wanted! Because the Blue Eyes White dragon has no allegiance to anyone or anything but its own rage! As Ben is horrified to see his best friend cause carnage to everything in sight he desperately tries to get Lacus back to normal. However, despite his and Master Myers efforts it seems nothing can calm the rage of the powerful monster that has taken her over! However, when Ben does see that someone can calm him down, it mortifies him even more! The things that were thought to be set in stone turn upside down and inside out next time in

_**Chapter 124: The Way Things Were, and How They Are, Paradise Lost! **_

Ah, but before we go, a quick authors note. Those who played Ultiemica recall how before you fought her she spoke like she was in Mortal Kombat starting everything with K's. While, I touched on that, I won't be doing that for most of the time. Reason being A, Dissida has her talk normal, B, it would be to annoying in the long run.

Ah, one more thing. If your wondering why the heck the Blue Eyes White Dragon is so strong, ill just say for now that its not a exact replica of the Yu Gh Oh monster. While it looks more or less like Seto Kaiba 's favorite monster its power and being is more like the Phoenix from the X-men series , and not the lame one from X men three last stand but the one based on the 90's comics.

To fallow up on that the main reason the Blue Eyes White Dragon is acting so different then it did when Seyia and the other original hero's fought her that ill say for now is that like how the Dark Phoenix in the X-men, the Dragon over time has become , lets just say, mad with power, , hatred, loneness, and destruction. Why when and will have to wait for later though. Ah thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of them, and till next time!


	15. C124: Roar of Tragedy, Paradise Lost!

Testing, testing. Ahem, I don't know why the chapter was not showing up but what ever it meant by a outdated URL I got the problem fixed, sorry for the confusion, hopefully it will be fixed soon. Till then, enjoy!

_**Chapter 124: The Way Things Were and How They are, Paradise Lost! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and the others were learning well the term of when it rains it pours! Because they were desperately fighting for survival against the sudden cruel attack of the most loyal and powerful servant of the Zannacross Empire, Darth Damonus! If stopping Doctor Wily's ultimate plan and taking out Vile and Sigma in his ultimate battle body and was not enough for one day, the supreme demon lord had decided to not show mercy and using the havoc the Zero virus caused on the world of Corneria's anti demon barrier to finish off the weaken band of hero's himself! Not only were Ben and the others worn down from all of the days fighting, but Damonus just might have been there most powerful foe yet! Things looked a little less bleak when Grand Master Myers arrived to fight with the others.

However, just when it seemed like they were landing some real damage on Damonus and had a shot of winning, the masked fiend showed how much he made sure the odds were in his favor when he revealed that he brought reinforcements to massacre the good guys! And with that Damonus unveiled four of the newest resurrected villains brought back to speed up the revival of the god of darkness, Exdeath, Kefka, Ultimecia and Kuja!

All four of these powerful lovers of evil have more power than ever, and when they all unleash their wrath Ben and co are just about overwhelmed! In fact despite the fighters of justices giving it there all, the forces of evil seemed to have them corned as they blasted them all without relent and nearly all of the good guys are knocked out, and Ben ran out of power! It nearly looked liked darkness was going to prevail, till a unexpected event caused things to change, but it might have brought even more chaos to the day! And this was because out of desperation Lacus un willingly had the Blue Eyes White Dragon fully takeover, and emerge in its true form and power!

Will the wrath of the most powerful of the Celestial Beasts now fully unstrained will it be enough to ward off the five extremely deadly villains? And even if it does, will the cost be Ben and the others losing Lacus to the vicious beast forever? It's time to find out how cruelly fate wishes to spin its wheels, so it's time for today's chapter to begin!

* * *

Ah, but before the end to this nightmarish day begins we briefly turn to how others have been doing with the chaotic aftermath of Doctor Wily's failed revenge, King Atem!

The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom and his chief guarding like Mahado had decided that with all of the planets robots going haywire it would be too risky trying to go anywhere and simply setup shop so to speak in the robotics museum.

Luckily after Myers knocked out the infected robots there they were able to reinforce the defenses around the large building and even use it to monitor the progress of the battle! With this we turn to the buildings security room, where Atem is overlooking the progress of the Enji Knights and the Lylat Forces returning order to the capital planet. While the young but firm leader was glad to hear that robots were returning back to normal all over the world, the news he heard just a minute ago that several massive hostel energies seemed to be on the planet, and that contact with Ben Master Myers and the others seems to be impossible at the moment just makes him more tense then when the day began!

With him in his current "command center " at the moment are Enji members and friends of Ben Jade " the Necromaster" Curtis, Tear Grants, Luke Fon Fobre and Guy Cecil. And another Enji, one of the original heroes who defeated Exdeath , the brown haired man with many talents named Bartz Kruser has just entered the room breathing hard as he says," Your highness, guys, Farris just contacted me from Hallowed Bastion, we know what's going on over on Mount Endon!

"This causes everyone to look alert as Atem says," You do? Then don't dawdle now, what is going on over there? Has Wily been stopped or not?

" Jade nods as he twirls his glasses around and says,"

We thought with the robots all returning to normal and the virus that was causing them to go maverick in the first place quickly fell apart that today's crises had come to a end. However, with the very world shaking and the many large and pure evil power levels we can all sense, it would seem we are having some bad luck.

"Bartz nods and says," When Master Myers sent Squall's squad and went to Mount Endon himself the Cid group tried to fix some of the gear to give him some support. And, being the genius team that they were they seem to have managed to recover some of the satellites and got us a firsthand look! And, it seems we did stop Wily, even managed to stop that Zannacross Inquisitor Sigma to!"

This shocks Atem as he says,"

What!? Sigma, he was involved to?"

Jade looks serious as he says,

" From what I was told Sigma and Doctor Wily had a past, and we knew the Zannacross Empire would not overlook Wily trying to clam domination over the universe for himself. Still, the way you phrased your speech Bartz leads me to assume are comrades were able to stop Sigma as well, which leads me to presume there is an even bigger problem.

"Bartz looks tense as he nods and says,

" You guessed it; they did beat Sigma, but, well. There is no easy way to say this so ill just get the video feed on."

Bartz dashes over to the terminal and puts in the command code he was given before the largest screen in the middle changes form showing the entrance to the robotics museum to a display of the area around Mount Endon, and the personal in the area! And when everyone sees just who is in their sights they recoil in horror! For the view is of Damonus, Exdeath, Kefka, Ultimecia and Kuja all flying in one area, and a whole lot of Enji and others sprawled out barley alive on the ground, Ben and Master Myers being part of them! Seeing this causes Luke to say,"

Ben, Master Myers! What the hell happened over there? Who are those guys? They don't look like robots!

" Guy turns to his long time red haired friend as he says,

" That's for sure Luke. I don't know about most of them, but the one with the mask and Z shaped staff rings a bell! That's the game guy a while back, who annihilated that Zeon fleet and destroyed the world of Castion with a blast! "

Atem 's eyes widen with dread as he says,"

No, you're right Guy, this is the man who commands Xehamaru, Kira and all the other servants of the Zannacross Empire, Darth Damonus! How the blazes did he set foot on this world? "Bartz scratches his head in confusion as he says,"

That's right, didn't we install that Kenkai barrier recently to keep demon jerks out? But what's really getting me perplexed is that next to Damonus is Exdeath! How did that freak come back? I am really sure me and the others killed him!

"Jade looks angry as he says,"

It seems are foes are getting both smarter in there tactics and more ready to exploit are weaknesses. Wily's virus disabled the Kenkai, and while Sigma was first sent to try and take Zero and use him for the Zannacross Empire. However, that may have all have been a stall tactic, so that Damonus could arrive himself! And theses other four must be the beings of evil revived that were causing more death. It's clear that the God of Darkness is getting impatient.

"Luke then says," Damn it! After all of this the emperor's top lackey and a bunch of back from the dead bad guys cheap shot them! This is bad, all of that power at once, its way to much for even the Grand Master! "

Guy then says," Still, it's not doomsday yet. If the fight was over this planet would be dust by now. The fight is not over yet, but why? "

Atem then says," Maybe reinforcements? I wonder if more of the masters arrived to support them. Could it be, what the? No, it can't be!"

Atem caused the screen to widen, and shock everyone as it reveals the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Seeing this confuses Bartz more as he sees it roar and shake the screen as he says,"

Whoa, what kind of dragon is that? Never seen anything like it, it's odd even for a summon sprit! That's random, did the bad guys summon it to gang up on are pals even more?

" Atem staggers back as he says,"

No Bartz, I am afraid it's worse than that. That is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, one of the four ancient celestial beasts! One of the four monsters that could blow away even beings like angels or demons with a breath that was created by Zannacross himself in the time of the great original war between light and darkness as his avatars of chaos! No, if this beast is fully released, then, what has happened to Lacus? This day could not have gotten any grim; we are all in grave danger.

" Guy then says," Well, on the bright side, it looks like it wants to eat Damonus and the others right about now. Maybe it's powerful enough to defeat them?"

Atem sighs and says," Even if that is a possibility Guy, it does us little good. My father told me how Master Myers , Master Zoda and one of the original masters who passed away in combat before the start of this war,_ Minato Namikaze _, were able to subdue the beast after giving it all they had. However even there power could not kill it. They could only seal it away, using a secret method. However, now that it's free, truly free its rage puts us all at risk.

"Luke then gulps as he says,"

Great, just great! I believe in Ben, Ezan, Master Myers and the others, no doubt. But, with all of these insanely powerful forces, I wonder if even they can survive? Ouch! Hey, what was that for Tear?"

Luke gets over Tear pressing down hard on his foot as Tear says,

" Luke, how can you give up on are friends so easley!? Believe in them, like they believe in you! They are some of the most powerful hero's in the cosmos!

"Luke sighs and says," I know, believe me Tear I am not giving up on them. It's just; I am trying to be realistic.

"His long haired brown haired friend looks sad as she says," I know, but still Luke, remember your surroundings."

Luke suddenly gasps as he remembers who is in the room and looks to the left edge of the room, where he sees Ben's mom, who was one of the people allowed to take shelter in the room. Seeing her looking freighted causes Luke to laugh nervously as he says,

" Don't worry Miss Auro! Ben has survived a lot, I am sure he can get out of this with the others! Come on, with Grand Master Myers there they will be able to figure a way out of this. So don't worry, your son is not going to die. None of the Enji our going to die!"

Ben's mom still looks worried but she smiles and says,

" Thank you, but I don't need to be cuddled. I know Ben and the others are facing an extremely dangerous batch of enemies. But even still, I am not giving up hope no matter how helpless it looks. Because, my son has been chosen by the celestial ones to be the chosen one that will save the entire universe from the darkness! I know my son, and he won't fail to live up to his responsibilities! I believe in him, and all of the other Enji in there ability to protect us all no matter how hard it is!"

Atem smiles as he says,"

Your right Miss Auro, we must not lose faith in the Enji Knights yet. They have faced impossible odds and came out the victor before, and we must believe in them once more.

"Everyone then feels the ground shaking as they see on screen the dragon roaring as he looks firm and says,

" I just prey, for all of our sakes, that are faith is not unfounded. Most of all, I pray that everyone is able to return, including you Lacus.

"While everyone but Atem does not know that Lacus is in fact the dragon before their eyes and are curious about why he said her name, their thoughts are too fixated on their worry about the current crises and what they can do about it to think about it for long. And, as they all watch on, we are going for a closer look, and by that I mean returning are view to the battle!

* * *

We return to right were the last chapter ended, with the million year old dragon causing its power to even keep the five deadly and extremely powerful villains on their guard! Exdeath then says,"

What mere summon beast thinks it can trifle with us and get away with it?

"Kuja then says,"

Its energy, its posture, its aroma, it's like an Eidolon. How amusing, to think that are poor little hero's are foolish enough to think that one summoned beast could spoil are victory! Still, I thought we blasted just about all of the strength left out of theses peons.

"Ultimecia then looks amused as she says,"

How curious, it would seem that girl who was realizing that her demise was fast approaching conjured it. However, she is no were in sight. How amusing, this girl was so desperate to survive she juctioned herself with this Guarding Force here, not entirely unlike how I junctioned with Griver. How sad for her desperation to soon amount to a total waste!"

Kefka then laughs madly again as he says,"

Bah, the joke's on this freak if it thinks it's going to mess me up! I happen to be quite the expert on taming, and fracturing unruly Espers! Hey ugly, want a piece of me? Come at me, I'll make a necklace out of your teeth and a mug out of your tail!"

As he turns around and slaps his own butt the dragon roars and unleashes another outburst of energy that causes hurricane level winds to blow as it screams out with,"

Worthless morsels! You dare think of me as something you can handle!? No matter what powers you have its all nothing to me! Nothing you do can stop me from ripping you all apart!"

Damonus then has fire emit all around his body as he glares at Kefka, and wither irritated at the clownish foes immature taunt or everyone saying a different name for the summon spirit he shouts out,"

Don't take this lightly you imbeciles! This is not just some mere monster! It was created by master Zannacross himself, to be one of his most deadly creations to shatter the forces of light and speed up the annihilation of those who opposed him! The only problem with theses beings was that the master created them by infusing vast amounts of dark energy in to previous life forms. However sadly despite being bestowed with power beyond any living thing in this dimension they still were ungrateful for the gift they were given!

"The dragon then roars again as its energy explodes and it says,

" Gift, GIFT!? This power was no gift, I am a monster! Zannacross and you all called me ungrateful for being randomly brought before him after you destroyed my world and everyone I loved? Then because Zannacross wanted to amuse myself he used me as his experiment to turn me in to his slave! Even when the battles, and the war was over, I knew no peace, for millions of years! I first exiled myself from society because there was no place in any world I tried to hide for me to live in peace. But then after wasting time for what seemed like a lifetime I realized, if there was no place for me in this society, I would MAKE one that would expect my existence! From then on I no longer cared what others thought of my actions, and made all feel my wrath! Yes, no one dared to challenge me, till those Enji Knights declared me a threat, before tricking me and sealing me in that damned human! I won't forgive them, I'll make them all feel my rage!

" Damonus then chuckles as he says,

" If you hate the Enji Knights then why not help us wipe them out? If you help us free Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron, I am sure the master will forgive you and make a place for you in the new paradise of darkness!"

The dragon narrows its eyes at the demon lord as it says,  
" Never, NEVER! I loathe the Enji Knights, but I loathe you all too! In fact, I come to realize I despise everything in this disgusting cosmos! Yes, I will make every living thing, every damned lazy disgusting life form share my suffering! No being can stop me, not even the god of darkness!"

This is not what Damonus wants to hear as his energy explodes and he points his staff at the dragon and says,"

Arrogant failure, if you will not submit then you will be erased now! My powers have grown since when you were in are services. There for I have the capacity to make you, DIE!"

With this he instantly fires a barrage of red and black energy bolts at it! However, everyone sees the blue eyed many year unwilling resident of Lacus 's body have its eyes glow as it says," Don't think you can have your way with me so easley Damonus!

" It then in an instant bats its wings and in a blur sends all of the blasts in to the sky! As it shatters the last one with its tail it says,

" For as far as your power has risen, mine as tripled as much! My rage, my hatred for you all, it has just grown larger and larger the more I see you all live on!"

The dragon then goes on to try and tackle Damonus, before trying to devour him whole! Damonus blocks with his sword, but the force of impact causes him to stagger! The giant beast then laughs as its acid drool burns some of his robe as it says,"

HAHAHAHA!! What's the matter, afraid demon? How amusing, even you fear death!"

It then bites down and breaks his sword before smashing him in to the air with its upper right claw right across the chest, blasting him in to the air! Damonus is able to stabilize himself in midair, and as he sees blood coming down his chest his eyes blaze redder then before with a very murderous glare as he says,"

Pathetic simple minded beast, you can never kill the master of death! Bah, you will never be content till you die! Therefore I will grant your wish!

"The dragon ascends in to the air with its large wings as it says,"

I will become the new master of death if that's what it takes to have my justice! Yes, soon I will make everything, huh? RAH!!!

" Suddenly the Blue Eyes White Dragon feels enormous pressure as it looks up, and sees Exdeath is casting his magic! The former tree of evil laughs as his power explodes and he says," No matter how angry you get all of it will be consumed in to the void! Hahahaha, time for you to be reduced to nothingness you stupid beast!

"With this he launches a black orb right above the dragon, and at an instant tightens his fist as the orb gowns in a instant to become larger than the beast and as it charges at Exdeath he points his sword at it before a massive pressure sucks it in! At once Exdeath slams his hands together and the mini black hole he created closes shut!

He then says," Life forms that don't know there place will be promptly be eliminated! Enjoy roaring in the rift for eternity you, huh, what!? What is this!?"

To his and everyone's shock he hears another roar from what use to be Lacus before streams of light begin to form in the villains dome and many cracks! Everyone then hears the same loud furious and vicious inhuman voice say,"

You're the one who will be put in your place! Your void can't contain me, nothing will be able to hold my sensations back!

"Exdeath then says,"

Impossible, nothing can truly overpower the void, nothing! Ill, no, NO!!

" All of a sudden a massive white and blue blast of energy bursts out of the spell, and shatters it! The blast heads right for Exdeath, and he tries to get out of the way but even though he succeeds the blast's power alone has enough force to send him flying! In an instant Exdeath sees his would be victim snarl at him as it says," Worthless scum, your powers are nothing to me!

" It them thrashes Exdeath so hard he is sent flying through one side of Mount Endon to the other before he is buried underground! The dragon seems to be delighted as it says,

" Yes, that s what you get for thinking you can throw me in some hole, no matter what dimension is on the other side! No magic or trick will defeat me, I will devour all!

" Ultimecia then flies above her massive opponent and her aura of darkness grows as she says,

" Empty vessel of carnage, rage is the only thing you know. But, no matter how much angry you have even you will not outlive time!"

The monster then eyes the powerful revived witch from the future as it roars again and says," You worthless morsels don't understand, my hatred for all existence will last for eternity! Time has no meaning for me!"

Ultimecia then sees it coming and has her eyes flash as she says,"

Blind beast, know true power before you sleep forever! "

With this she unleashes a flash of red light, that freezes time! Seeing the dragon frozen in midair with its teeth open wide causes Squall's archenemy to chuckle as she walks in midair to right in front of her opponents right eye before she says,"

Pathetic being, you existed all of these years and yet you could do nothing productive with your immense power. I suppose your savage mind could not think of anything but the most obvious path to go down with your power. Still, now is when your time stops forever!

" In a flash she warps to above the dragon and snaps her fingers, causing countless purple energy swords to appear all around it! At once they all attack the dragon that is frozen in time, and cause many explosions! Ultimecia laughs as she flies higher and her energy explodes as she says,"

Now, time to destroy another bump in the road to paradise, and give those that get in its way inescapable suffering! Apocalypse!

" With this the time-manipulating sorceress unleashes one of her most powerful magic spells and as the massive red energy blast heads right in to the dragons mouth Ultimecia looks delighted as she says,"

Yes, reality is harsh simpleton. I will control fate till I get what I desire, the likes of you won't stop me! Huh, what is this? "

All of a sudden she sees a flicker in the air, before to her horror the dragon roars before it bites down on the blast, and shatters it! It then laughs as it says,"

You think your magic is better than the others? HA!"

It then charges at Ultimecia as it says,"

I am an anomaly of a life-form that exists outside the rules of time, your powers can't effect me! No matter how long it takes, I will get what I seek! No matter how far everyone runs, they won't be able to outrun me no matter how much time they have!"

With this at once the dragon fires parts of its wings like Archangel in the X-men series does as they instantly become homing missiles that swarm around the villain and blast in to her hard, causing her to fall as well!

Kefka gets a laugh at this and says,

" Not bad freak, I always get a kick out of seeing pain! I also dig your lust for utter ruin and devastation! Only a tiny problem, I am the one who is going to cause it, no stand ins! "

The Dragon then turns to Kefka and says,"

Worthless revolting man, ill rip you apart!

"It then charges at Kefka and tries to eat him, but Kefka uses his magic to enhance his speed as he does a flash-step like move to warp above him as its teeth shreds the ground! He then laughs in his usual mad tone as he says,"

Ah, this is a riot! Still, while you're proving to be a sturdy toy, don't think you can spoil the killer groove I got started toots!"

Kuja then flies alongside Kefka looking quite irritated as he says,"

Yes, a miserable creature like you won't upstage me! As powerful as you are your nothing but a monster lashing out at all existence! "

The dragon then roars as it says,"

Quite you ugly monkey, none of you are anything but worthless beings that I will share my pain with!"

Kuja then looks furious as his energy explodes and he says,"

How dare you talk to me this way you unsightly animal! I am far superior to you! I dealt with vicious beasts like you before, and now you will learn what happens when you talk down to a superior power, MY power!

Ultima!

"With this Kuja has his energy burst like a geyser, before he unleashes a barrage of purple energy blasts that impact the dragon and cause a barrage of explosions to break around it! As Kuja continues bombarding his foe with a barrage stronger than the one he used to destroy his native world of Terra with he laughs and says,"

Well, looks like you miscalculate your limit eh you ancient eyesore?

" Kefka then laughs madly as his own power explodes and he says,"

Not bad! However, just in case you're the one who miscalculate ill add my own special touch! Take a good look you dragon freak, if you can still look that is Hahahah!

Light, of Judgment!" With this Kefka has his eyes glow red before he fully unleashes the power he absorbed that made him the god of his worlds magic before he unleashes a massive beam of white light that blasts right in to the White Dragon! As the blast that changed the landscape of Terra's world hits the monster as its still being barraged with Kuja's Ultima spells a explosion that reaches the worlds atmosphere breaks out! Kefka laughs at this and says,"

Oh yes, that's the stuff! Breaking my obstacles to dust always does bring such a lovely sensation!

"Kuja looks smug as he says,"

As uncivilized as your behavior is Kefka ill agree with that. No matter how powerful that angry dragon is nothing could survive that! Now, time to finish this world's last performance!

"As Kuja turns with glee back to the fallen Enji all of a sudden he and Kefka hear a roar as a voice he did not expect to hear says,

" I told you, no matter what you do, you're nothing before me!"

The two new members of the Zannacross Empire are shocked to see the celestial beast fly out of the smoke in a instant before it dives at them and Kuja says,

" No, it should not have survived that, nothing could survive that!"

Kefka then shrugs and says,"

Then that's one ticked off ghost! Seesh, I took this too lightly!"

The dragon then roars yet again as it says,"

You know what's a joke to me? Worthless men who think they are anything but worthless wastes of space that's what! Now taste true pain!"

With this as the dragon dive-bombs like an eagle or other birds after its prey before it in a blur flaps its wings to create a near hurricane level gust to blow them away! Both Kefka and Kuja use magic to create barriers to defend, but even still it takes all of their energy to not be sent flying! Kuja then says,

" This is absurd, even while in trance state this freak is more powerful? This must be an illusion it's creating, because there is, GUH!"

An instant later both him and Kefka are sent flying in to the ground! As larger craters are made the dragon roars again as it says

," HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, the ultimate pleasure is the destruction of those that cause annoyance! Can you pitiful life forms at last see your doom?"

The Enji are just in awe at how the enemies that were beating them so badly minutes before are getting crushed with ease! Ben has not moved or spoken the whole time since Lacus transformed, although being totally out of energy and having his sword arm being crushed by a giant rock might have something to do with it. Still, seeing his oldest friend lashing out as a massive dragon brutally assaulting everything in its path is causing Ben to feel a whole series of emotions at once as he says,"

Lacus, is this, the real you? Such hatred, she is attacking with more viciousness then Gerzar! Not to mention, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is far stronger! Lacus, is this, the real you? I mean, now we are winning, but, now how are we going to get Lacus back to normal? I don't know how the Masters got it sealed in the first place; I just hope they can do it again. Because, nothing is worth the cost of losing Lacus forever. No, I won't let anything, even a monster inside her take her away! I have, to do something. AH!, But, it hurts just to breath. Damn it, I feel so helpless! "

Ben struggles to regain any energy he can muster, and at the same time he sees his transformed friend mustering up enough power to wipe out everything in sight, friend and foe alike! However this vengeful monster seems to think everything but itself is its foe as it lashes out and says," I waited for so long, but my waiting ends now! Its time, to kill you all! Oh? Give it up!"

The dragon then sees the ground around it being lifted up before darkness is surrounding it and Damonus again appears above it as he says,"

You're the one who would be wise to quit when your again traitor! Do you really think you can defy the one true master of existence and win? I won't stand for such insolence, especially form one who should be serving him!

Die failure, Sinful Oblivion! "

With this Damonus uses his power to have darkness swarm the area before everything around the Blue Eyes White Dragon seems to be crushed by the landscape! As large chucks of rock come together to nearly form a new asteroid Damonus says,"

Your power is a waste, your nothing but a simple minded creature who can't understand true destiny! You don't even deserve to exist!"

Everyone then hears a roar before the dragon says,"

Shut up Damonus, I don't care what I was labeled to be, I won't let anyone kill me, not even Zannacross!

" With this an explosion of light rocks the area before the dragon shatters the crushed rocks around it and says,

" Damonus, you being a demon lord means nothing to me! I'll kill you to!"

Damonus then has his power explode as he says,"

Kisara, you're nothing more than a pathetic heretic that can't see anything but what has been done to you. Your lack of vision marks your doom. All creations of the Zannacross Empire has no choice but to expect there masters!"

With this he fires a blast form his staff to try and take over the dragons mind, only to have its energy burst out and shatter it!

In responds the beast says,' Its pointless, no one can control my mind, no matter how powerful the magic you use!

" A furious Damonus responds with,

" Bah, if that's the situation, then its time for you, to be destroyed! Death Matrix!

" With this Damonus instantly gathers his power and flings an even larger red and black colored ball of death at the dragon then he fired at Ben and Master Myers! As the massive sphere of energy heads for it the dragon growls and its own power explodes as it says,

" Ha, the time is now for everyone in the universe to see my true power!

Galactic White Lighting Flare!"

With this the former unwilling servant of Zannacross fires a gigantic white and blue energy beam at the energy ball, causing a shockwave of power that causes what little ground that's around them still to get blown up as well! The struggle is even and Ezan, who took less damage then most of the others, is slowly getting closer to the clash in powers as he says,

" This is, unreal. This true form of Lacus, or whatever this blue dragon is has so much power that even Damonus is having trouble? When did Lacus have so much power, she must be the most powerful member of the order! Can she, even control this power? First Ben, and now her, I must find a way to close the gap to live up to my title as a super elite warrior. That is, if we survive this.

"With this Ezan tries to get closer without being crushed by the total power being released from the clashing beings! For a moment Damonus seems to be winning this beam struggle, and as the death ball gets closer to its target the four revived villains fly to behind Damonus as Kefka laughs and says,"

Haa, haa, h-hyahaha! Looks like it's time to hear another scream! "

Kuja nods as he looks excited and says,"

Yes, this unexpected turn in the production has gone on long enough. When will insolent morons realize victory is something they will never grasp?"

Damonus responds by saying,"

They never will Kuja. Inferior beings will forever try and chase foolish delusions because they will never admit there lives are worthless. But they are worthless, all of them! And now it's time to destroy all of the worthless dreams and delusions that are getting in the way of the creation of the new order! Now it's time you die!"

With this flames irrupt out of him before the pour in to his attack, causing it to grow even larger! However as the attack comes closer to the dragon it roars again and its energy grows larger as it says," When will you get it through your heads, I don't care what you think I am! I don't care what anyone thinks! All I care about is destroying whatever stands in my way, and shearing my rage with the cosmos! And since you and your lackeys are in my way Damonus, now I will kill you!!!"

With this its beam gets even more massive, till to the amazement of the good guys and the horror of the bad guys it blasts the Death Matrix blast right back in to Damonus! Seeing this causes the demon lord to become enraged as it says,

" What!? Damned dragon, you will pay! GUH!"

With this he tries to redirect the blast but it consumes him instead and he is rocketed upward! The other villains quickly realize they are in its path to as Ultimecia says,

" Time was not supposed to flow this way!

"Kefka gulps as he says,

" No kidding, this joke isn't funny ! Time to get out of this, huh? Whoa that's fast, AH!"

With this he and the other three revived villains find them self's converting all of their power to preventing the black lashed energy blast form consuming them! Ben and the others are amazed to see the blast from the being that Lacus hosted propel the five members of the Zannacross right out of the atmosphere!

James, who has been trying to regain his bearings, keeps seeing the light go father and father away in the sky until he presses a few buttons on his wrist mini-computer till he widens his eyes and says,

" Is this even possible? According to the data, satellites are showing Damonus and the others are being blasted right out of the Lylat Solar system!"

Hiryuumon, having enough energy left to feel happy rolls over from his back as he says,

" So, does this mean Lacus just toasted those jerks, and we won?"

James just see the energy fade from the Blue Eyes White Dragon's mouth before he fixes his glasses and says,"

Well, I doubt beings of their caliber would be killed just like that even from a blast of that magnitude. However, I think we can assume we seen the last of them for today ."

Hiryuumon laughs as he raises his hand in the air and says," All right! All of those baddies got in are way today and we still came up in top! Ow! Arg, I think someone needs to see my claw,,.

" James then sighs as he says,"

The battle is not over yet Hiryuumon. It should be, but, it depends on just who this dragon wants to take its wrath out on yet, and if we can get Lacus back from it." Everyone then hears a roar again before they all look up to see the dragon moving its long neck upward as it roars once more, in mad laughter as it then says,"

HAHAHAHA!!! Foolish demons, think they can command me? No one commands me, and lives! I don't care of my existence is meaningless, ill show all theses annoying beings who frolic around like annoying ants who the truly meaningless ones are! "

Ben then takes a deep breath from his, painful position as he says,"

Lacus, she really, defeated everyone, and made it look easy! Now, the only thing left is to make sure, Lacus is returned to us! If only I could, well, do anything but lie here. Huh?"

Ben then hears a voice say," Looks like you could use a hand, hang on Ben. "

In a flash Ben feels a strong gust of wind, before he sees the rock crushing his right arm get slashed in too many pieces! Ben manages to move his eyeballs to the left, till he sees two of his hurt but still alive friends, Cloud and Zero! Still in his perfect form, Zero is sparking and dented all over but he still has enough power to with Cloud free Ben and he says,"

Looks light you took the worse beating out of all of us Ben. And take it from me; I know what a bad beating looks like."

Ben smiles as he says,"

Zero, Cloud Sensei you're all right!"

Cloud chuckles as he says,"

Well, I would not call this all right, but, I think after being healed all the burns will go away so as long as we see some good healers soon. Still, I don't think any of us saw this happening. I am still not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing." He then offers his hand to help Ben up and Ben at first raises his right hand but recoils from the pain before lifting his left and saying,

" I know what you mean. Even if we won this, if Lacus has been taken over by this monster then it's still a lost to me."

Zero nods and lets Cloud and Zero help him up as he says," I thought I had issues, but this is rather rare even for humans. Can she control this thing?

" Ben looks worried as he says,"

Not, really. In fact while we were making are way down to Wily's lair we ran in to another beast like this that Wily was controlling named Gerzar, and he tried to make the dragon take over Lacus to. But, I was able to use the power of the Star Sword to help her keep control. I, don't know if it will work now that it's fully out, but I have to try. Er, to bad I don't think I even have the energy to fly. Oh?

" He then sees a hurt but alright Mint run over and as the white magic master takes a deep breath she says,"

Don't worry Ben, everyone, I'll get you back to full health soon enough! Revitalize!"

With this the blond haired women uses her power to unleash a wave of healing energy! Since Ben is the most critically injured she focuses on him first and as Ben feels the pain around his body lessen he grins and says,

" Thanks Mint. Whew, good thing healers can heal themselves or we would be in trouble. "

As he is able to stand on his feet with his own strength Cloud and even Zero are soon healed and its good timing, because the dragon is now glaring at them! Ben looks at what he hopes is still Lacus having its energy go berserk as it says,"

Now, time to make the other half of those that annoy me suffer! You Enji thought I did not see you? Think again worms of the light!"

Ben then looks dismayed as he says,"

Lacus, stop this! There is no reason for us to fight! "The dragon then bares its fangs as it says,

" Oh yes, you again! Pathetic boy, Lacus Raystar is gone! Her will, her soul has been fully suppressed by my unmatchable rage! You have been bothersome in preventing my freedom for some time, Ben Auro! The one chosen by the celestial ones, you're on the other spectrum of my hatred! The light has done nothing but neglect me, it did nothing to bring my salvation! Ill destroy you to, to insure nothing interferes with my vengeance again! You can't stop me either, none of you Enji can! Now that I am fully in control, it will be that way forever!"

Ben then says," No, I won't let you, go on with this senseless rampage! You're clearly extremely powerful, but I won't let you consume Lacus!

" The dragon then says,"

You worthless man, your friend is gone, ill never let her return in control! And anyone that stands in my way, will be devoured by my hatred! Doom Raid!"

With this the dragon unleashes another hurricane gust of wind that causes Ben and his friends to struggle not to be blown away! It then at once charges at its new target, only for it to be stopped by a massive pillar of light! It then hears a new older voice say,"

Your rage as spiraled out of control Blue Eyes White Dragon, no, Kisara! "

In a flash of light everyone sees a wounded but still standing Grand Master form between the celestial beast and its targets! The dragon then narrows its eyes as it says,"

YOU! You're one of the ones who sealed me in this girl in the first place! I hope you're ready to die!"

Myers looks firm as he says

," I am always ready to give my life to bring a end to all of this madness. However, now is not that time!"

The dragon then roars and says," Oh yes it is! I will never forgive you for the humiliation you given me! Did you really think you could seal me away forever? "

Myers responds with,

" I and the others did hope so. However, I suppose it was a bit hopeful that it would go like we wished. I am not quite sure why the seal on Lacus failed out of no were. However, I will do what ever it takes to insure you don't harm the people of the Lylat Kingdom! You have only your self to blame for being sealed away you know. Your senseless hatred for everything made it necessary for you to be removed by any method possible!

"The dragon then has its energy blast out and as the ground is shaking as it says,"

Silence! I won't have your kind judge me! As if I care about the affairs of society, it's all useless! Society, they all rise and fall with time. All things crumble with time, expect for me! I am a being who is beyond all the affairs of this dimension! I will do as I please, and anything that denies me from experiencing the pleasures I deserve, will die!"

She then fires a barrage of her missile wings at Myers, only for the Grand Master to quickly slice them all apart! He then flies higher in to the air as he says,"

I feel pity for you Kisara, you have experienced much suffering in your long life, that there is no doubt about. Still, no matter how much power one has or suffering one has endured, nothing gives you the right to cause indecrement destruction and murder! No matter what, I will insure your rampage causes no one else to suffer, including Lacus!"

He then fires a beam of light at the dragon, and it surrounds her! Targeting its magical energy the dragon begins to roar in pain, before it says,"

Never, your precious Enji pupil is gone Enji! My will is greater then hers, I will dominated her, and you!

" With this its energy forms an enlarged claw that catches Myers of guard and smashes him back in to the ground! It then roars and says,"

Your precious order of light is fated to fail, and it will fail today! As punishment for trying to contain me, you will watch as I bring judgment to this world!"

It then roars even louder before its energy covers the sky and it turns around, and as it flaps its wings Ezan says,

" Wait, what is it doing? That direction, its Neo Arcadia! "

The berserk monster roars as it seems to hear this and laughs as it says,"

Yes, the first to burn will be the capital of your precious society! All shall scream in terror as they are killed as causally as they crush the bugs they look down on!

" Ben then says," No Lacus, don't do it! Don't let this crazy dragon control you, I know your strong enough to fight back!"

This enrages it as it says,"

You pesky boy, I told you, Lacus is gone forever! She will never return to you! Die!"

Ben then with his recovered power takes a massive enhanced jump as the Star Sword glows and he says,

" No, I will not let Lacus be your slave, ill free her even if I have to fight her!"

The dragon chuckles as it says,

" You, challenge me? Don't be absurd, I got rid of Damonus and his cohorts while you could not do anything!"

Ben then powers up as he says," I don't care, no matter what, ill do what ever it takes to save Lacus!"

The dragons power explodes as it says,"

You care that much for her do you? Ha, then you might as well die here, because it's too late! White Lighting!"

With this it quickly fires a smaller version of the blast it fired before. But it's still very powerful and as Ben tries to block it the power blasts him back as he is blasted back to where his friends are, singed and unconscious!

Hiryuumon then says,"

Boss no!

" The dragon then turns around as it says,

" No one will stop me! Good and evil, light and darkness, they are all inane to me! Everything and everyone will be consumed by my hatred! Ill be back to kill you failures after you witness your world burn and crumble!

" With this its energy blasts out as it flies at mach level speed to Neo Arcadia!

Cloud then says,"

No, it's gone! Damn it, we will never catch up at that rate!"

Zero grits his teeth as he says,"

That thing can move fast despite its size. And, as much as I hate to admit it, even after being healed I don't have much power left.

"James then nods as he looks at the unconscious Ben and says,"

That's right, even with Damonus and the others gone it looks like the worse case situation is unfolding. The Blue Eyes White Dragon clearly has nothing on its mind but destroying everything. And, with the one who sealed in dead, this is going to be bad."

Myers then descends to just above them as he says,

" Its true that the former "Yellow Flash" that created the seal is no longer with us, sadly he was one of the ones who perished in the Twilight Space Colony tragedy .

However, he did teach it to me before the tragedy that took him from us. It is possible for one man to do it, he used it to seal the less powerful Nine Tail Fox demon that caused havoc on the world of . It will take everything I have, but I will do what it takes to amend from the mistakes of the past. Everyone regroup and recover here, I will do this alone."

With this Myers blasts off after the dragon and Ezan walks over to the group as he sighs as he looks down on Ben and says,"

Maybe it's a good thing Ben is out cold. At this rate, as much as I wish it was not otherwise, we might not be able to save Lacus. One thing is for sure, that dragon's madness must be stopped at any cost.

"Hiryuumon then gets upset and says,

" No way! There has to be a way to save her! The boss just got over Max's death! If he loses Lacus, he will never be the same! Wake up boss, you can't sleep yet! Huh, what the?"

He then pokes Ben to try and awake him, but when he pokes Ben he vanishes in a puff of smoke!

Hiryuumon and the others step back as he says,"

AH! I did not think he was hit that hard!"

James sighs as he says,

" Don't panic Hiryuumon, that was just a shadow clone. He, must have set one up, really quickly."

Cloud then widens his eyes as he says,"

Wait, that can only mean, did he, sneak on the dragon? No, now I am sensing his energy again, right next to it!

" Ezan sighs as he says," That idiot, just what does he expect to achieve in his condition? This situation is getting out of hand. In fact, huh, what the?

" He looks in the direction that the dragon went and Squall has made his way over as he says," What is it Ezan?

" His squad mate just shakes his head dismissively as he says,"

No its nothing. I sensed a larger power suddenly change directions after the dragon. It must have been one of us, maybe one of the other masters. There was no way, it could have been who I thought it was. "

Zero then sees the still unconscious X and many of the other Enji before he says,

" Man, talk about killing the mode, can't I enjoy putting my past behind me at last? Ug, maybe tomorrow if this world is not blown up. Well, lets make sure Doctor Light did not get blown away during this mess. I want to get something done!

" With that the good guys do what they can feeling annoying that they are to drained of power to chase after the celestial beast, Ben, and Master Myers if they tried.

* * *

However, now we turn are view to the being that is demanding its spotlight, by burning one in to the planet! And by this we now move are view to the speeding dragon once more! As the capital city is rapidly approaching its sights it laughs again as it says,

" Ah, no matter what a city looks like, in the end they all burn the same! All of theses scum living life's they are not worthy of, ill make them all pay, and give them what they deserve! "

It then hears a voice say,"

IS this all you really want to do with your power? Causing misery for everything in your path? "

The dragon snarls as it stops right out side the city's area as it says,

" Of course this is what I want! Ill make every one in every world share my experience! Bah, now I am hearing voices! And it almost sounds like that nosy Enji! Wait, no, it is that pest!"

It then turns around and sees sure enough Ben hanging on , barley, on the dragons tail! It then says,"

YOU! I blasted you to dust, how did you still survive, let alone fallow me!?"

Ben chuckles as he jumps of its tail before it can thrash him with it as he says,"

Well, you were in such a hurry you could not even tell me apart from a decoy! "

The dragons energy then rises once more as it says,"

Well then, this time ill make sure you die as I eat you! Pathetic boy, think you can defeat me in your condition, after I thrashed those that thrashed you?"

Ben then takes out the Star Sword and has it glow as he looks right back at the beast and says,"

Maybe. But, to be honest I rather not fight you. Even if you're an insane dragon, you're still the body of my close friend. "

His responds is,"

I told you chosen one, Lacus Raystar will never return to you! She may have hosted me, but I will never be held back again!"

Ben then says,"

Sorry, but even if you got the bad side of the deal, no matter what I won't lose Lacus to anyone! This all did not have to happen you know, in fact it still does not have to go badly! I know your angry at everyone for, something, but do you really just want to make everyone feel as bad as you? Killing people won't make your pain go away, it will just make it bigger!

" The dragon then roars as it sends its power right at Ben and are hero tries to keep himself from being crushed right in to the ground as it says,"

You worthless human, you really think you even have the slightest idea of my painful ordeal?

" Ben looks tense but stays firm as he says,

" I admit I can't compare stories to what its like being a godly powerful monster living for millions of years and being the only being of its kind. Still, I do know what it is like to be consumed with anger sadness and hatred. Not very fun. But, what is spreading it to others going to do to make it better? Not much, no one likes feeling those emotions expect for sick maniacs. You keep saying you want everyone to pay for what they did, but, everyone besides the Zannacross Empire members that were around when you were created are probably dead. Maybe if you calmed down you would not have a reputation that has so much fear and hatred to it. All you have to do is trust others!"

The Dragon then charges at Ben as it says,"

Trust, filth like you! HA! Don't make me laugh! Your kind will never expect what is not like you, and will never rise above your lustful nature! "

As it tries to bite Ben's head off Ben quickly jets backwards and as he flies above it he says,"

I am serious! Master Myers and the others only sealed you away because you were causing trouble! If you just try to change, and let go of Lacus, then there can be a place for you in this cosmos that does not involve evil!

"The dragon then says,"

How naïve are you boy? Monsters can not coexist with society, that's how it's been since the dawn of time!

"Ben then says," Maybe, but, we can evolve! This universe is full of many different beings, and I believe that we can improve without killing each other as long as the right people are in charge!"

This in fact causes the dragon to stop in its tracks, and Ben thinks for a moment he might have gotten to it as it says,

" Your resolve in your dreams, are truly strong. No wonder Lacus trusts you so boy. Bah, but monsters will never have a place in society. Still, it would be nice, to feel something more then emptiness. Maybe, huh? Damn mortals!

" It and Ben then hears some noises, before Ben sees several Lylat machines, the humanoid mobile suits that are used by the majority of the air force, the many forms of Gundam! Seeing the Gundam's approach causes the dragon to roar and as it sees them aim there beam cannons and activate there beam sabers it says,

" You think you can trick me? I knew you were just trying to sell another depiction! Well, time this planet sees what happens when you try and trick me!

" Ben then looks desperate as he says," No wait! They are just approaching because you're here! If you don't attack them you can still, no!

" He then sees the leader of the Gundam squad, a cocky trigger happy long orange haired man who use to hail from a space colony named Beecha Oleg in his F90 Gundam 's shoulder beam cannon at the dragons head as he says,"

Well boys, this must be the thing that's causing the planet to shake! What is this, a last present from that Wily fella? Well, what ever it is its going to meet its maker! Open fire!"

It and the other Gundam 's attack at once, and this infuriates the Blue Eyes White Dragon as it says,

" Humans, always the same! Now its time you pay! Galactic White Lighting Flare!

" The monster instantly unleashes a massive blast that goes right through the incoming attacks and evaporates the Gundams before they know what hit them, and then goes on to blast through the tops of many skyscrapers! A horrified Ben flash steps in front of it as its power explodes and he says,"

That's enough! If you don't even bother to try and understand others nothing will change! They are just reacting that way because they are scared, not that you're helping! Whoa!"

The dragon then smashes its right claw down on Ben, and even while he was able to block in time the force blows him up in to the sky as it says," I had enough listing to your vomit inducing dribble! I don't need to understand anything, because I understand enough! I will remove all that causes me sorrow, and that includes you! Its much more joyous thrashing nauseating vermin like you then bother to try and come to an understanding!" Ben then sighs as he says,"

Well, if that's what you think, then do much for you ever changing! Sigh, it was worth a shot, because plan B is going to hurt a lot more. Still, no matter what, you're not going to have your way! "

The dragon then extends its wings as it says,"

Think again human! Ill smash your foolish dreams in to pieces, along with your body!"

Ben then powers up as he says,"

Many have tried, but ill show you it's not as easy as it looks! It's too bad, but no matter what I won't let you drag down Lacus in your madness! Now, let her go!"

With this just as its going to attack him he fires a beam of pure light from the Star Sword, right as the celestial monster was going to smash in to him! This beam stops it in its tracks and it roars in pain as it says," Damn you Ben Auro, think your power surpasses mine!"

Ben then looks serious as he says,"

I don't have to be stronger then you for now, I just have to use my power to seal you back in Lacus! I did it just a little while ago, and round two will go the same!"

The dragons body then seems to distort as it says,"

Your power, may be that of the celestial ones, but even that won't stop me! It may have worked when I had only partial influence over Lacus. However, now I am fully restored, and not light or darkness has the power to stop me!"

With this its energy explodes, and to Ben's horror shatters his beam before he is blown back in the shockwave of power it has created! At once it launches its claw on Ben, and he is slammed in to the top of one of the nearest skyscrapers! As the glass on the building shatters and people scream in terror the dragon looks at Ben and says,"

No power can affect me, I was created to be the invincible engine of destruction! And I will do my task, beyond any ones expectations! Yes, no hero, no angle, no god of darkness will stop me! I will make everything suffer, and there is nothing anyone can do about it! And that's why its time for you to, AH!!"

Ben saw a flash of light a moment before, and now he sees what its effect was as the dragon roars with pain and is forced to release Ben! Ben then flies up, and sees Master Myers! The leader of the Enji Knights at once sees him and says,

" Get back Ben! I am going to try and end this now!"

The dragon glares at Myers as it says,

" Don't act big, you don't have the power to stop me either!

" Myers then has holy energy surround him as he says,

" You're the one who is acting big, for you see, I still have the power to seal you just like I did the first time! It will be tougher this time, but I also have the movements down better. And with all of the people everywhere at stake I won't fail!"

The dragon looks livid as it says," No, I won't let that happen again!

"Myers then says," To late, Tri-Divine Barricade Seal!"

With this Myers thrusts his Primus sword in the air before it fires a beam of light, that quickly splits in to others, before the dragon sees it's covered in a pyramid of light with fancy symbols of the angelical words around it! At once this pyramid begins to glow and the beast roars as it says,

" This wretched seal won't work on me again Enji! I won't allow you to stuff me in your female puppet! "

Myers then says," Sorry, but since you can't coexist with this universe and your rather hard to kill, this will be your fate! Now, time for Lacus to return to, huh, what the?"

He, Ben, and the terrified citizens see a red ring of energy with spikes around it form around the monsters neck! It then releases red sparks of energy all around the seal, and the whole seal begins to crack! Myers looks mortified as he says,"

What, what is this? This should not be!"

Ben turns to him and says,"

What is it? Is one person not enough for the seal to work? Take my energy if it will help Grand Master, just return Lacus to normal!"

Myers then says," It's not that, the seal should be working. However, something is interfering! Its like, the seal has been tampered with! "

Ben responds with,"

What? Is that even possible? Did the Zannacross Empire do it?

"The dragon then laughs as it says," Don't you understand yet? My will is too great for any seal to keep my rage back for long! You gambled that you could contained me, and you were WRONG!!" With this the dragon unleashes another shockwave that shatters the seal as it flies higher! As energy forms around it Myers says,

" This is getting even worse then I thought possible. At this rate, the only way to stop it, may be the direct, physical path. Sigh, and it will take all of us to do that, if we have the time."

Ben looks horrified as he says," No, no matter what, I can't, kill Lacus! Even in the form of a monster, if I am unable to save my friend, then I would never be able to look at my self again. There has to be a way!"

The dragon then forms a massive amount of energy in its mouth as it says," There is no way to stop me Ben Auro! Its touching how much you care for this child, but you will never see her again! I had enough looking at this eyesore of a world! None of your tricks skills or magic will stop me! I will destroy all that cause me sorrow! My joy for destruction n won't be stopped by you or anyone else! So now ,face your ends!

W, RAHH!"

Just as the dragon was about to unleash its ultimate attack right at the center of the planet, out of no were a barrage of energy blasts head in to it, and they are powerful enough to cause it to ceases its attack! It roars in outrage and says,"

Who dares try and stop me now!? "

It, Ben, and Myers then hears a new, cocky male voice say,"

Hey now girl, chill! You're getting all worked up, but you have not even fought a REALLY great fighter yet! "

Ben's eyes widen in horror as he starts to realize whose voice that is and he says,"

No, no way! It can't be! Please, anyone but him!"

Sure enough to his dread he hears an explosion before to the building to his right he sees part of it get ripped apart, as none other then Brad Fowltror, looking as smug as ever walks right through it! Myers eyes blaze with alarm as he says,"

Brad Fowltor, what is the meaning of this! Your suppose to be imprisoned in the Sekkisek! How did you get here?"

Brad just cracks his neck as he says,"

So nice to see you again to Myers. For your information the systems were deciding to not go by the daily routine so I decided to do the same, and get some of the action!"

Ben is ready to burst with anger as he says,"

Brad, what the hell do you think your doing here? You broke out of your cell just to join the fight?"

Brad looks deviously at Ben as he says,"

Whew as uptight as ever star boy! I wonder if you're going to be like that when I save you and everyone else's unthankful buts! "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Save us? Do you even know what's going on?"

Brad flexes his muscles as he says,"

Course I do Benny. My girl has gotten a little wild, so now I am going to calm her down like a real man does when is girl is going crazy!" The dragon at once glares at Brad as it says," YOU!! You dare think you can contend with me!?"

Ben gets even more furious as he says,"

YOUR girl? She broke up with you Brad! Get over it! "

Brad then chuckles as he says," Details, details, it will be fixed soon enough.

" Myers sighs as he says," I don't know why you're here in the first place Brad, but ill deal with that matter later! Just stand aside, you will likely just make things, even more difficult."

Brad responds with," No can do Grand Master. You see, this is not the first time I had to calm down my girl's bestial instincts. Just sit back and watch me prove who is top dog for good! Ill tame this beast, and save the day!"

The dragon then says,

" You think you can match me you sweaty man? And what makes you think your tricks will work when the others have failed?"

Brad then rips of his vest to flex his muscles as he says," You don't get it, do you dragon? I don't need tricks, because I am going to take you out and wake Lacus up, with my absolute RAW POWER!!

" With this Brad has his magical energy explode before his muscles bulge! Releasing so much power that the building he is on begins to crack he grows to twice his size! Ben is to dumbfounded to move as he just looks at Brad with disgust as he says,"

Tell me the dragon knocked me unconscious and this is a nightmare, please! Is Brad really dumb enough to think he can just smash the dragon with his muscles in to submission? Damonus and his revived henchmen could not take it down in raw power!"

Brad hears this and says,

" I don't care what a bunch of demon losers could do! I am the Unstoppable Juggernaught! And now, its time I remind everyone, who truly has the most power! Ha, to knock you in to your senses gal, eighty percent of my power should get the job done!"

With this he powers up further, and his muscles and magical aura keeps getting bigger till he is the size of the likes of the Hulk and the Legendary Super Sayain Broly!

As he completes his power up he slams his foot down on the building, causing all of the glass to shatter, along with the place where his foot came down!

He then says," Oh yah, I am all ready getting a rush! Don't be a bore Lacus, I have not had a chance to have real fun in ages!"

The monster then roars so loud parts of the building Brad is on gets blown away as it says,"

You think getting bigger will put you on my level human? You're nothing but a beast!

" Brad laughs as he says,

" Takes one to know one, am I right doll? Ha, that's why we are perfect for each other! I told you only I truly understood your true self, monsters should look out for each other!"

The dragon then dives at Brad as it says,"

I had enough of your fowl mouth! Time to die!

" It then dive bombs at Brad, but as it smashes in to the building and destroys the whole section Brad jumps out of the way before that happens and says,"

You have been tearing up the town girl! However, now its time for me to settle you down! Don't worry, it will hurt me more then it will hurt you!"

The dragon turns around and says,"

You, your even more disgusting then the others! Ill enjoy ripping that mouth of yours and, GUH!!"

Before it can responds Brad as showcased just how fast he can move as in an instant he has smashed his large fist in to the dragon's underbelly!

He grins as he says," You're not talking very nice, time you shut up!

"Ben and Myers are shocked at this as Ben says,"

No way, Brad, was able to hurt it!?"

Myers then sees the dragon try to smash Brad with its tail only for Brad to warp out of its path and smash his elbow in to the beasts leg as he says,"

Brad, has always excelled in raw power. This might be, the one time that could lead him to an advantage. Still, even so this is very disturbing. Brad's power, it's been growing all this time, ever so slightly. Somehow he just keeps getting stronger no matter what. Even after being held in the Sekkisek, which is suppose to gradually weaken the cell mates power, its still slightly increased!

"Ben looks frustrated as he says,' Brad, just what's his secret? He never does any serious training, yet he manages to have such strength? Is he really, just a guy who was born to have absurd power? It can't be, that simple.

" Brad hears this as he shoulder tackles the dragon in to the air and he turns to Ben by moving his head back as he looks passionate as he says,"

Can't handle the truth Benny boy? I always knew you were not tough enough to face reality! Tough, I just am that strong and that's how it is! I don't need the special stuff you all rely on as crutches, I am the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Heh, and ill be all too happy to smash the truth in to nonbelievers!"

He then turns around and sees the White dragon trying to smash him with its tail before he catches it! It roars and says,

" Damn you Brad Fowltror! You don't have what it takes to defeat me! Just how do you really plan on stopping my rage?"

Brad grins as he says,

" Ha, that's easy, by showing you MY rage!"

With this he shows he is not just talking the talk like he normally does as his energy flares up and he begins to rapidly spin around the dragon like Mario swung Bowser around in Super Mario 64, before he moves so fast he is like a blur before he does this for several seconds before he flings the transformed body of his former girl friend in to the air like it was a javelin! Brad then says,

" Hahaha, I always knew you liked to play rough gal!

"At this point the celestial beast is about to explode with anger as it extends its wings to stabilize it self before it says,"

Disgusting monkey! When I get my hands on you ill make you experience the ultimate, what!?"

To its shock Brad is all ready in front of it, and charging at it as he says,"

That's just the thing dragon freak, you will never touch me!"

He then smashes his large hands right at the dragons head, causing it to feel real pain! Brad does not let up there though, in an instant he is underneath it smashing it's under side, before a second later he is to its side kicking it hard in its elbow!

Ben Myers and everyone who is brave enough to watch then sees Brad move around like a blur landing powerful blows all around the dragon before it can react! As he continues his speed blitz assault he laughs madly as he says,

" Hahah, you just don't get it! You may be strong but ill never let you get a chance of dishing out some real pain! Yes, in the end, this is all that counts! All the fancy elite moves in the universe mean squat when you don't have the time to do them! In the end, all that matters is who hits the hardest the fastest! And since Brad the great is a winner, that's how I role! Heh, no matter what some chumps try to pull ill clobber them, thrash them, and SMASH them till there just a pulp! Now, time for you to settle down!"

With this he does a lighting fast elbow smash on the dragon's neck, blasting it through a row of buildings! Brad laughs as he says,

" Oh yah, now who looks stupid? "

Myers then says," Watch were your throwing Brad, or you will cause even more deaths!"

Brad just moans as he says,"

Who is doing anything huh? You guys had your chance, but only the Brad method is going to work so if you would kindly just not mess with the mojo of greatness for one!"

A explosion of energy diverts everyone's attention before Myers can get back on Brad as the furious dragon flies up again as it says,

" No matter how many punches you throw, your animal attacks will never let you tame me!"

Brad just chuckles as he says,"

Big talk, since your just a beast yourself! Face it, we are both beasts! As much as anyone wants to think otherwise we are all just animals, who live to fulfill are primal desires! Some losers that are full of high air like to talk about evolution and all, but in the end it's a big load of, heh, they just can't face the music because they are weak! I don't need to pull my head in the sand, because I embrace the truth about existence! And the truth is that life is brutal, the weak die and the strong win! No matter how you spin it that's how it has been, and always will be! And that's why naturally I am the top dog, because I am the master of the true law of strength absolute, will do what ever it takes to win no matter who is in my way!"

His responds is the dragon gathering a massive amount of energy as it says,

" Bah, you may be the master of your domain, but I am the master of mine! And the domain of the Celestial Beasts is superior to all life! I had enough of this humiliation! Ill destroy your disgusting grin to less then atoms, along with this world and everyone on it! Die, Galactic White Lighting Flare!

"Brad sees the beast ready to unleash its power and he says,"

Nope, your not going to win no matter how bad a tantrum you dish out girl! Time you hold back your breath!"

With this Brad has his energy surge and his muscles bulge before he moves his body like a human cannonball like how Kano form the Mortal Kombat games and Super Buu in Dragon Ball Z before in a flash he smashes in to the dragon in this state right in the neck!

Being attacked like this forces the dragon to stop its blast right before it was going to fire, and this sudden stop of energy causes it to feel immense pain! As it roars with such fury that once more the glass in the buildings around it shatters! Brad stands, or more like flies in midair in his normal pose and laughs as he says,

" Sorry to be so rough on you Lacus, or what ever you are now. But, that's what you get for going on in a fit! Ha, sometimes a man has to quite things down the hard way!

"The dragon stops roaring as it glares at Brad and says,

" Ill never forgive you for acting like you can talk to me like this! I will kill you!

" With this it fires a barrage of scale missiles from its wings at Brad. However Brad just extends his arms sideways as he says,

" Doesn't matter what you try, your going to lose!"

He then spins around doing a lariat like move so fast he is like a mini tornado to smash them all away!

He then laughs as he says,"

Truth hurts freak, but your going to have to face it sooner or later! Huh?

" As he stops his attack he sees a massive claw of energy rocketing to him, before it smashes in to him and sends him flying downward as he goes right through a bridge and the hover car that was below him! As everyone hears a crashing sound! The dragon then says,

" Tell me, how much does the truth hurt? Ha, pathetic human, think I am a fool? I have been around more then a thousand generations, I know that opponents fight more then one way! But no matter how they fight, I will prevail! I endured existing this long so that no other being can over come me! Huh, what the, impossible!

" To it and everyone's shock they see Brad flying back up to face the dragon, and while blood is coming out of his face and chest he still looks like he has having the time of his life!

He then says," Cry me a river, but no sob story is going to make me stop! Heh, that felt good, I knew playing with you would be a fun time!

" Even the celestial dragon is shocked at Brad's behavior as it says,"

Your treating pain as pleasure, and you clam to be normal?

" Brad laughs madly as he says,"

I never said I was normal freak. Hell, why be normal when you can be a winner anyway!? Bah, weaklings run from pain, but I embrace it! Like I said, no pain, no gain! It's not a real fight till you can see your blood, and unleash all of your fury! Nothing gets the blood moving like a good jolt of pain, and that just makes me fight harder! So, the harder you try to blast me doll, the harder ill smash you back! Better be ready to eat what you dish out!"

Once more the energy around the dragon surges as it says,"

Oh you will see barbaric human, just what I can take! DIE!"

It then fires a quick blast from its mouth at Brad in hopes of catching him of guard! However Brad is ready as he says,

" I told you, my battle instincts are far too good to be caught of guard!"

He responds with a mouth blast of his own, that causes a beam struggle that quickly turns to a drawl before the collision of powers causes fragmented energy blasts to explode in to the sky, and cause a rainstorm of energy to fall in to the city and cause a barrage of explosions! As Ben sees buildings blow up he then says,

" No, this is horrible! Brad is helping cause even more devastation, even if it's not his intent for once!"

Myers nods as he says,

" However, while I hate to admit this, he just might be preventing more destruction form unfolding. Ben, while we can't appear to do much now, let's insure no one else has to die."

Ben sees a fallen roof quickly heading for some terrified children below him before he says,

" On it!" With this in a flash Ben warps in front of the falling rubble to slash it in half to save the kids. He then sees Brad unleash a rapid fire machine gun style energy barrage to keep up his relentless attack on Brad Ben looks stressed at his long hated fellow, if disgraced Enji before he says,

" Blast you Brad, I don't know what's getting me more ticked off. The fact that you're here, or that you're the only one who seems to have been able to really match the dragon! Still, I suppose , if he can get Lacus back to normal, then even I would not mind , for once. Still, he better not be messing around, this is no laughing matter!

" With this Ben goes to use a powerful ice magic to cool off a fire that was heading to a energy refueling station. However, as he and Myers reluctantly move fast to insure no one else is caught in the cross fire of attacks Brad and the Blue Eyes White Dragon are exchanging, little do they know that tragically, even there combined great skill can't prevent harm from unfolding to the innocent in this warzone.

* * *

And to see what I mean we rewind time a bit, and change are view back to the robotics museum, and King Atem, Ben's mother, and the others! It's a minute or so back in time, and everyone is as shocked as Ben and the Grand Master that A, Brad is there, and B, that his simple method of attack is having an effect when beings on both sides of this war had failed today!

Luke saw the shot of Brad attacking with the human cannonball smash the dragon at its neck to cause its attack to stop before he grimaces and says,"

Is this a illusion, or is Brad really winning?"

Tear sighs and says," Don't be stupid Luke, its Brad all right. As disturbing as it is, the fact is that Brad seems to be effectively combating this monster.

" Atem then says," I am glad something can be done about this, but I admit I am a little perplexed. Was Brad Fowltror not being severely punished as of late for his disrespect to the order, disobedience on following orders, and extreme rudeness to Max Bruder 's death?"

Jade then sighs as he says,"

More then just being disobedience your majesty, Brad was disgracefully dismissed from the Enji Knights and locked in are top holding cell, the Sekkiseki tower till we could figure out the full extent of his criminal activates. The fact that he is out here at all is a disturbing revelation. I suppose the systems could have been effected from Wily's virus. "

Atem sighs as he says,"

Well, I suppose at the moment we should be grateful that he is being part of the solution. Huh, whoa!"

Everyone hears a very loud noise before the entire building rumbles and the ceiling cracks!

Guy then says,"

Damn it Brad! He always goes out of control when he fights, but this time its even worse! If he can stop this he better do it soon before he levels a whole part of the city! Your majesty, maybe it would be wise if we, huh? Oh no!"

Everyone then sees the blast was closer then they thought as the ceiling begins to shake, and breaks apart! Tear quickly sings one of her magical Fon songs to cast a magical barrier to protect everyone in the room as the parts of the ceiling bounce off it!

Atem then says," That was close, the attacks must be more wide spread then we thought!"

Atem 's closest guarding Mahado then runs in to the room as he says,"

King Atem! This area is too dangerous, we should move at once!"

Atem looks determined as he says,"

Not yet, I must show my citizens that even in the face of absolute despair we must stand firm! I believe in the Enji." Ben's mom then nods and says," Yes, if we just be calm and weather this storm it will be over soon."

Luke then sighs and says,"

All right, your call after all. Still, we have to be ready for anything, with all the attacks being dished out we might have to defend anything from this place being blown apart to the entire planet being wrecked! Whoa, or something like that! Get down! "

Everyone hears a crumbling sound before they turn around and see one of the pillars in the room falling! At once Luke dashes at it and slashes it in half with his sword before he lands and says," Whew, another close one."

Atem nods and says,"

Thank you Luke. Well, maybe it would be a good idea to monitor things from a more stable location. "

Ben's mom then looks worried as she says,"

No matter what, this is nothing compared to the danger my son and the others are. Ben, please you must, huh? No, look out your majesty!"

Ben's mother sees a large metal and still active wire falling quickly out of where the pillar fell, heading right in to King Atem! Thinking quickly she shoves him out of the way, and gets hit! Everyone watches in horror as she gets launched in to the wall and falls down hard!

A horrified Atem says," Miss Auro, no!"

Tear at once goes over to her and says,"

She is still breathing, but she got hit hard!"

Luke then says," Can you save her Tear?"

Tear at once says," If I act fast, I hope so."

Jade then says," Then hurry! We can't let her die. Upon everything else, the last thing we need is for Ben to go through another episode again."

Atem then says," Why, why did this have to happen? I am the King of the Lylat Kingdom, and I am powerless to save my people! Is this the best I can protect the Lylat Kingdom?

"With this Atem nervously watches one of the still functioning monitors in the room as he thinks what he can do at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, with this depressing turn of events we now turn back to Ben! Ben has no idea his mothers life just became on the brink moments ago, but he is stressed enough seeing Brad and the Blue Eyes White Dragon go at it while making sure no one gets harmed in there cross fire!

At the moment the beast had just unleashed a massive gust of wind in the form of its Doom Raid attack, only for Brad to charge right through the attack at full speed! He manages to charge right through the attack, dash at the dragon's neck, and get a lock on the monsters neck! As he squeezes tight on the beasts neck he laughs as it roars and he says,

" Had enough yet? This has been a real blast, but, I think you caused a large enough scene! If you won't admit whose your daddy ill just have to smash some sense in to you!

" The dragon thrashes around wildly as it tries to get Brad off. But even as it smashes Brad in to buildings it can't get him off! It then says,"

Ill never, EVER give you the pleasure wretched human! RAH!!"

Brad then squeezes tighter as he says,"

In that cause, Ill just TAKE that pleasure! Heh, I think we seen who truly is number one! Huh?"

He is shocked to see the dragon extend its neck just enough to turn its head right at Brad as its energy explodes and it says," Yes, and its me! White Lighting Flare!"

With this it blasts Brad at point blank range and the beam of white energy blasts him off it, and heads all the way down a few blocks till it collides in to the Neo Arcadia Trade Towers, till a massive explosion bursts out and both of the large buildings burst in to flames!While that attack was not quite as powerful as the one it used to blow Damonus and the other bad gusy away, its still quite powerful!

Sensing many lives lost in an instant a dismayed Myers sees this and says,"

NO! The city was in crises mode, but still, hundreds were in that area! This must end now!"

The insane bestial alter ego of Lacus roars again as it says,

"Yes, YES! I told all of you, no one can tame me! My revenge will be absolute on this cosmos! My joy for the pleasure of destruction will never be stopped! Huh, no, this can't be!"

Its happy mood is killed instantly when Brad jumps right out of the wreckage of the towers! Brad lands on the ground form the flames not even caring that he is on fire before he looks a little more bloody before turning around and saying,"

Damn girl! And they say I cause a mess! Well, guess your going to have a lot of hatred thrown your way. And you were always trying to be so keen on pleasing people! HA, I dig your joy of destruction, it gives me a kick to! Told you we were fated to be together!"

The dragon roars in fury as it says,"

Why, why won't you die? You're the most infuriating of them all Brad Fowltror!

"Brad looks devious as his energy explodes and he says,

" I get that a lot, but unlike some other saps I don't care if I get on peoples nerves getting what I want! Because in the end it's all for me! And what I want now, is to shut you up!"

With this Brad powers up even more before he says,

" Now time to show those masters how to get stuff done!

I think you were allowed out long enough, say good night!"

With this he bursts right at the dragon like a rocket heading right for it! The dragon charges up energy again as it says,

" Silence, SILENCE! I will, I WILL destroy you all! Huh, no, not now! RAH!!!

" The dragon was about to unleash a massive blast, before it begins to spas in pain! In then roars as it says,"

What, did you do to me you disgusting man? Wait, from before, that feeling from before! No, don't tell me, YOU LITTLE, RAHHHH!!!

" It continues to be consumed in pain as Ben sees this and says,"

What the, when did Brad hit it hard enough to do something like that? Hey, what the heck is that?"

Ben is perplexed as he sees the same red ring of energy that appeared when Myers tried to seal the dragon before once more form on its neck! And Ben notices that this time its unleashing red energy right in to the dragon's body as he says,"

What is this, is the dragon's power? No, it's causing it pain. But what the heck is that, it looks, kind of like a choke collar on a dog or something! Huh, now what? "

He then sees Brad's energy glowing red as he dives right at the dragon and he laughs madly as he says,

" You wish, I told you, your fun is over! Now, shut up!

" With this Brad unleashes a powerful head but right at the dragons head! Brad attacked with such force it creates another shockwave, that seems to hit its mark! As the dragon roars one last time Ben and Master Myers see its eyes flash before Myers eyes widen as he says,"

Its energy, its fading! Brad, he, must have knocked it hard enough to shatter its hold over Lacus!"

Everyone then sees cracks form around the body of the Blue Eyes White Dragon as it glares at Brad with more then a little murderous intent as it says,"

Brad Fowltror, I won't forget this! I will make you pay. Even if you cheated your way out of death, you won't escape my wrath a second time, I promise! No matter what, I will kill you!

" Brad just grins with maximum arrogance as he says," You can try, but ill be more then happy to put you in your place every time freak. This will be a lesson, to when both of you try and escape destiny! Now, quit your moaning and get lost!"

With this he jabs his finger at the dragon's head, and flings it far, in to the river nearby in the distance that is part of what separates the business district of Neo Arcadia from the Royal district! Ben sees glimmers of light burst out all over the falling dragons body, until it hits the water and causes a explosion! Ben is at once worried as he says,"

Lacus! No, that was an explosion! Huh?

"He sees Myers pat Ben on the back as he says,

" Don't worry Ben, Lacus is all right. That explosion was just the shell of the Blue Eyes White Dragon shattering as it returns inside Lacus's soul, for now. Somehow, Brad used enough physical force to force it to go back in to her sprit. I never thought it would be possible, but Brad's crude methods were able to work, just through his sheer force of will. Many things still need to be looked at, but the fact is Brad saved this planets destruction. Er, try not to feel to bad Ben, its been one long day and I impressed you have any strength left at this point at all."

Ben looks shocked as he says,

" Thanks, I guess, it's just, so, unsettling. "

Brad seems to hear this, and as he lands near them he powers down and looks like he owns the world as he says," What's that, can't come to grips with reality Ben? To bad, because like it or not I proved I got the job down when no one else could be up to the task! Looks like for all of your chosen mystic garbage, you still could not help Lacus! I knew all along you were all talk!"

Ben is greatly upset by this as he says,

" Brad, even if you did just save the day, don't think it means you can say what ever you want! You have no idea how long this day has been. We had to stop Doctor Wily from taking over the world with his army of brainwashed robots and save Zero from becoming his tool.

I had to face two powerful fighters to get the final crystal shard for the Star Sword. And to top it off we faced and defeated another Inquisitor of darkness Sigma, before being ambushed by Damonus and his revived powered up flunkies! For someone who seemed to just bust out for kicks don't act like you had to do all the work!"

Brad spits on the ground as he says,"

Save it! A real man has no choice but to keep going! You just were powerless to save Lacus! Face it Ben, you have to admit whose the top dog now!"

Myers sighs as he sees Ben getting angry and he says,"

Enough! Brad, I, and this planet am grateful for you saving this world. Still, don't act like you can just forget what happened. For one thing, just how did you get out to the city? I want to know who authorized your release?

" Brad looks defiant as he says,

" I authorized my self! I saw from my cell things were getting rough so I decided to show who's boss!"

Ben looks outraged as he says,"

Are you kidding me? So you just took advantage of the chaos and the Wily and Sigma viruses infecting all the worlds systems to bust out of the Sekkiseki tower? For someone who just committed a serious crime, you don't seem very sorry Brad. With this there is no way you will never be a Enji!

" Brad smashes the fallen part of a building that was to his side and shatters it as he says,"

Your right Star boy, I am not sorry! To hell with your rules, I do things my way! The truth is that I did want I had to in order to calm Lacus down, and ill do it again! "Myers then looks seriously at Brad as he says,

' Brad Fowltor, just what do you think you're trying to do?

" Brad looks coy as he says,"

That's an easy answer, do what ever it takes to survive! I was never on you guys ball park to begin with, it was always so I and Lacus could stick together! Ah, now I have a question for you oh mighty master of the Enji! I just saved all of your buts, along with this entire planets! You going to lock up or freeze up the world's savior just because he won't play by your rules?"

Ben then says," You can't just clap your past away Brad! You still have been a crazed fight loving jerk who only sees what he wants to see and never fallows the rules! You think just because you did one thing right you can get what you want!"

Myers then sighs as he says," That's true Ben. But, it's also true that Lacus and this world was saved because of his actions. And, since we are not like are fascists enemies we can't just dismiss this. This, is going to be complicated.

"Ben then sighs before he realizes something and says,' Wait, if you saved Lacus, where is she?"

Brad shrugs and says," Beats me, must be floating around waking up somewhere if she is even up yet."

A worried Ben responds with, "

And your just find with that? She could still be unconscious and drown! Not to mention how traumatized she must be! I have to find her!"

Brad looks angry and says," Think again, your not going anywhere! I think the moral of today's story is how your not man enough to handle Lacus Star boy! You had your chance of living your dream life but now its time to wake up! Ill go find my gal and that's that!"

Myers then goes up to Brad and says," That's not that Brad! No matter what, we still have many serious issues to discuss! Ben, go find Lacus and make sure she is ok. I can sense her energy, it's faint but not far. Ill figure out what to do with Brad with the other masters."

Ben nods and grins as he says,"

Master Myers, thank you.

"He then at once flies off to look for his friend as a angry Brad says,'

Don't think you can just I, huh, now what?"

Myers looks sternly at Brad and says,"

All right Brad, we are going to give this a try ONE more time. But first, I want to know if any remorse for your actions course through your veins!"

As Brad sees that Cecil and other Enji have arrived on the site he chuckles as he says,"

Well that depends, just how bad do you want me to fail, oh fearless leader?"

As Brad and Myers prepare to negotiate Ben has all ready moved fast enough to be out of there sight!

Ben sees fire and medical machines flying all around him as he says,"

Man, between everything this city looks like a warzone, again. How many more times do we have to go through this before its going to end? Well, ill do all I can to make sure it ends soon! Yes, then everyone won't have to worry anymore. But, most of all, I want Lacus not to worry anymore. Lacus, where are you? Please be all right!

" Ben is now directly over the river and is making sure she is not under water before he flies around the area and says,"

It's only been a few minutes, where did she go? If she drowned because I was putting up with Brad ill never be able to, huh?

" Ben then pauses his flight as he sees what looks like foot marks lead out of the water, and through the lower stairs he sees a trail, along with a few fragments of clothing! Ben then says," Lacus, unless someone decide to have a swim in the middles of a attack it has to be you!

"He then quickly fallows the trail and as he sees he is heading through a tunnel he sees the trail is still there before he says,"

Lacus, please be ok. I don't care, if the Blue Eyes White Dragon is inside you. Even if it's a insane and extremely powerful monster, that's not you! I know the real you, and I don't want to lose you for anything. That's why, I hope your still, huh, what is that?

" Ben then hears a noise, and turns in to one of the directions of the tunnels before he sees stairs and says,

" Lacus, is that, you?"

He then gets closer, and as he heads up the stairs he hears what definitely sounds like Lacus, and its Lacus crying hard! Ben at last makes it up the stairs and sees what looks like a broken down former repair chamber, with Lacus curled up in a ball in the middle! Most of her clothes have been torn to shreds after transforming but there is enough left to cover what needs to be covered.

Lacus is still crying hard when Ben sees her and at once he feels sorry for her before he says with gentleness,"

Lacus, are you, all right? I am glad, you're back to normal.

" Ben walks up to her, and sees she is still crying before he leans down and taps her on the shoulder as he says,"

Can, you hear me Lacus? Are you back to normal?

" Lacus suddenly stops crying as she keeps her head down and says,'

Normal, when am I , ever normal Ben? "

Ben laughs nervously as he says,"

Oh, well when you put it that way no one is really normal. Still, since your not a raging lunatic dragon that's normal enough for me! I was worried there for a moment, I thought I really lost you."

He then goes to try and comfort her but she jumps back as she says,

" Don't touch me!

Its, not safe! I could transform again and kill you!

"Ben looks worried as he says,"

Don't worry, its over. Somehow Brad of all people calmed the dragon back down. I know its, not what anyone of us expected but hey, what ever works right?

" Lacus then stands up, looking traumatized as she embraces her self like she is shivering as she says,"

I saw it, I could see, I could see everything the dragon did! I was helpless, I could only watch as it attacked everything, as it hurt you and all of my friends!

"Ben responds with," Well, don't be too hard on your self Lacus, that dragon is quite, psychotic, and a strong psychotic one at that. Don't worry about it, Master Myers and the others will make sure that how ever it got out it won't happen again.

"Lacus just looks at Ben as tears come out again and she says,

" You really think it will be that simple Ben? They promised me it would never come out again, and now my nightmare came true! I tried so hard, to insure it would never be free again, but I was not strong enough, and now its happening all over again. No, its worse this time, everyone in the planet, in the Lylat Kingdom will soon see it! And then, everyone will know, that I am a monster!"

Ben then desperately tries to calm Lacus down as he says,"

That's not true! " Lacus just looks at Ben, forming a sad smile as she says,'

You don't have to hide it Ben, it's the truth.

I am a monster, a mutant freak! I am a abnormality to the cosmos, and soon everyone in the cosmos will either fear me or want my power, besides the people that do all ready! What is worse is that, now, no one will talk to me normally again. It was horrible enough in high school, after the terrorist attack. First, what happen to Allen, then I was a outcast, no one wanted me there, if it was not for Brad no one would have talked to me again! And now, there is no way this will go away.

" Ben then says," Don't think your fated to be alone Lacus, because it's just not true!

Even if the most powerful of the celestial beasts is inside you, it does not change what I think about you at all! After all Zero proved to us today you don't have to abide by what others tell you your fate is! If Zero can fight against his fate of being the God of Destruction, then you can to!"

Lacus then looks out the lone window in the room to see the damage to the city she partly caused before she says,"

That may be true Ben, but there is one important difference. Those like Doctor Wily and Sigma tried to shape Zero's future for him but he was able to fight against it because he had enough inner strength. But for me, my inner strength is the monster! No matter how I try, even when I want to help and protect others, I just cause pain! My curse is always inside me, and there seems to be no way for me to be free until I die."

Ben looks defiant as he says,"

There is a way, we will find it! It's not your fault Lacus, nothing that happened today is your fault! If Doctor Wily did not decide to have his revenge today, if Darth Damonus did not decide to be a cheap evil opportunist, the dragon would never have come out! "

Lacus then smiles sadly and says,"

But it did happen Ben. People, will only see what is in front of them, and no matter what caused it; they will see that I am a monster. "

Ben then holds her hand gently as he says,

" If they do, they are idiots! I don't care what they say anyway, I won't let anyone try to condemn you for something your not responsible for! Lacus, I care for you to much too ever see you get consumed by that dragon! So please, believe in me, and with are friends we will get through this. Courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality right? No matter how hard your dream is, you have to hold on to it no matter what! "

Lacus looks like she is going to cry again before she says,

" Ben, you really are to kind, and fail to see how the world works. Even so, your to sweet to someone like me. If, if you and everyone really think it can work then, just, maybe, oh?"

She and Ben hear foot steps as Ben hears a voice he heard before says,"

Hey, I think this is where they went, hey I can see them!"

Moments later Ben sees his friend and fellow Enji Lloyd Irvine run up with his pals Genis Zelos and Regal behind him! Ben then says,"

Lloyd? What are you guys doing?"

Lloyd takes a deep breath as he says,"

Looking for you! Good, you found Lacus to.

'Ben clears his throat as he says,

" Er, Lloyd, everyone, I am glad your all right but what ever your hear for can it wait just a sec? I am in the middle of something."

Lloyd then looks upset as he says,"

Sorry Ben, but it's an emergency, and it can't wait! I, am sorry, after everything you went through I really wish this was not what I was going to say to you.

" Ben and Lacus both tense up as he says,"

Lloyd, what do you mean?"

Lloyd's red haired friend pats him on the back as he says," No easy way to say this bud, but, it's your mom.

"Ben at once feels like he was stabbed in the stomach as he says,"

What, what do you mean, what happened to my mother? No, she did not get killed did she? That's impossible!"

Regal then says,"

She is alive, but, she was hurt bad. During the attacks, part of the room collapsed, and when the Enji though it was safe, a stray cable was going to crash in to King Atem before anyone but your mother saw it.

Your mother took the hit. And now, while she got help right away,

she seems to be in a coma as a result ."

Ben drops the Star Sword as he says,"

What, no, NO! Mother, after all of this? When did this happen?"

Lloyd then says,"

Um, just like ten minutes ago. Sorry Ben, really. We wanted to let you know as soon as possible. Don't worry, even if comas are tricky even for magic we will find a way to get her better!" Ben then says,

" Mom, I , tried my best, but even then I could, huh, Lacus?"

He sees Lacus trembling in horror as she acts like she is freezing as she says,'

Ten, minutes ago? No, that means, it was because of me!

"Ben tries to keep it together as he says," Don't be silly Lacus, it was not your fault. It, was likely just cross fire. I, don't blame you."

Lacus then freaks out as she walks back and says,

" No, it's all my fault! I, can't do anything but be a curse on this cosmos! I tried, so hard to be different, to be able to live up to peoples expectations. But, I, just can't escape! I guess the nightmare is reality, I really am a monster. A monster, that doesn't belong anywhere.

"Ben then tries to think of something to comfort her as he says,"

That's not true Lacus, your not a monster! Everyone, everyone belongs some place, and you belong with pepole who care about the true you, your friends!"

Lacus starts crying again as she backs away and says,"

Not everyone, some people have no choice, but to drift through life, alone. Ben, your so kind, to someone like me. But, I don't deserve your kindness. Please, it would be better if everyone just stayed away from me.

" Ben then panics as he says,

" No Lacus, don't do this!"

Lacus just smiles once more as she says," I am sorry for everything, but, it was a nice dream.

" With this she uses her magic energy to create a solar flare like flash to blind everyone! And when Ben can see, Lacus is gone! He then hears a thunder clap as he notices the now near night sky is starting to rain before he falls to his knees and says,"

Why, why did after everything it had to end like this?"

Lloyd then says," Don't blame yourself Ben, you did nothing wrong.

"Regal nods and says," That's right, are only mistake today was underestimate just how ruthless are enemies can be. However we won't make that mistake again. "

Zelos then says," Don't worry to much about Lacus Ben. The girl went through a lot, and to top it off she feels guilty about everything like your mom. I am sure she will be back to normal if we give her time.

"Ben looks glumly at his fellow Enji as he says,"

I, really want to take your word on that Zelos. But, I saw Lacus 's eyes, they were like her sprit was broken, like she lost the will to go on.

Oh Lacus, if I was stronger, then you would not have had to resorted to calling the dragon out, and Brad of all people would stop it! Lacus, I swear as the one being chosen by the celestial ones and Cosmos to save this universe from darkness that ill find a way to make things right for you, for mom, and for everyone else!

"Lloyd then says,"

Look at it this way Ben, it could be worse. As bad as the Blue Eyes White Dragon breaking out and going on a rampage was, at least it stopped that Damonus and the others from having there way right? Hey, maybe if we are lucky she killed them all!"

As Ben and the others just look at him the man who was raised by a Dwarth just shrugs and saying,

" Hey it could happen!"

With that realizing Lacus has hidden her energy trail Ben realizes he lost her for now, and prepares to see if there is anything he can do for his mother. However, we leave are hero and the other good guys at this point, to fallow up on Lloyds thought!

* * *

And as we change are views, its clear Lloyd's wishful thinking was just that, because somewhere deep in space are view is now on Damonus, Kefka, Kuja, Ultimecia, and Exdeath, still being blasted by the black lashed energy blast of the demon lord and the Blue Eyes White Dragon's massive energy blast! However, Damonus has been embarrassed long enough at this point and his energy is exploding past its peak as the masked servant of Zannacross says,

" RAH!!! I HAD ENOUGH! I won't be made a fool!

"With this his energy explodes before he smashes the blast with his fist, causing a shockwave that blasts him and the other villains of the blasts path! As they all see the energy blast go off in the distance and cause a massive explosion in space Kefka acts like he is fanning himself as he says,"

Whew, that was a sweaty situation! But did that little beast think it could cause the likes of US to fold that quickly? Please, totally the work of an amateur! "

Kuja, who by this point has returned to his normal state looks like he is going to snap as he says,"

Bah, such lowlifes, thinking they could change the final that is very clearly set for them? All they are getting from this, is a even more painful demise! That damned white dragon, for the humiliation it gave me, ill make its swan song a tune of ultimate pain and suffering! "

Ultimecia just looks furious her self as she wipes the dust off her wings as she says,"

Act like that Kuja, and your second act is going to be a even more laughable , and fatal performance! There is no mistake, that celestial beast fused with that Enji girl, presents a fused being of godly power.

' Damonus has black flames ignite all around him, even in the cold emptiness of space as he says,"

Yes, we thought the Blue Eyes White Dragon had merely perished over the years. But Master Necron always creates nothing less then masterpieces, are only over sight was not seeing just how defiant it would be.

" Exdeath then clutches his fist as he says,"

Damned beast, its wrath won't prevent everything in this existence from being sent to the void! Those warriors of light won't escape, no more games! Ill just return right now and send the entire planet they are on in to the void! Huh, what is this?"

The armored demon seems to be attempting to warp himself back to Corneria, only for the magic to fizzle out! Kefka chuckles and says,"

What's wrong Exdeath, forgot the directions?"

Exdeath turns and says,"

Don't be ridiculous Kefka! I know where to warp, its just not going through! "

Damonus then narrows his eyes as he says,"

No, they all ready fixed the Kenkkai barrier? Damn them, how could Kira not have its weakness by now!"

Kuja floats back as he says," So, this means, the show is over? How, unfortunate. I utterly despise not finishing performances! "

Kefka throws a hissy fit as he jumps up and down in space as he says,"

Damn it that's so LAME! I was not done having fun!"

Damonus then says," Those Enji worms, they managed to squirm out of absolute death a little longer! The master, will not be pleased with this. But make no mistake, nothing will stop Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron 's glorious return! No matter what, Ben Auro, and all the other Enji Knights will feel my judgment!"

With this his power explodes till his aura unleashes blasts that shatter all the near by asteroids on impact before he says,"

No matter what, heretics can not outrun destiny. Nothing can stand in the way of the dark paradise. And those who think they can defy the absolute master of all existence, will meet the ultimate horrible end to there worthless life! Yes, I won't forgive that dammed traitor for obstructing my victory. Next time, even its furious spark will be shattered! Because in the end, the rage of beasts no matter how large will succumb to there primal desires and falter in the face of the absolute superior being! Yes, the final act of this universe is fast approaching, but for now, let us return, to prepare the ultimate death to the light!"

* * *

With this Damonus has his staff glow before he and the others warp off back to Vandalgyon! However, speaking of beasts, once more we change are view to one, or at least someone who has one inside her! By this I am talking about are very depressed Lacus! As we return to Ben's trouble friend it seems she has wandered off desperately trying to hide from everyone out of shame!

Not even knowing herself where to go, Lacus has been crying the whole time as she as somehow found her self on a hill in one of Neo Arcadia's parks, one large enough to let her see the large flaming wreckage of the Twin Towers before she gets on her knees again and looks at her hands and says,"

All of this blood, it won't come off! Allen, everyone else from that day, and now Miss Auro, all of them suffered because I was not strong enough! Huh?"

She sees by chance a wet magazine by her side, and her eyes widen as she sees an image of Max!

She picks it up, and sees it was an article just after Max's death that was a mini biography in his honor before she cry's again and says,

" Max, I am so sorry. I, I wanted to fulfill your last request. But, I, I don't think I can do it anymore. I, am not fit to protect Ben, I just cause him pain, I just cause everyone pain! I tried so hard to really be able to help, and all I ended up being able to do was cause Ben's mother to get in to a coma!

Why, why is it that no matter how hard I try, I end up failing? I, always wanted to be a hero, someone people would admire , not be afraid of. A hero, that saves the innocents from monsters. Ben, I wonder, will you have to someday kill me to save the cosmos and fulfill your own destiny? I, just don't know. Huh, who is that? "

She hears a male voice that she knows all too well chuckling as it says,"

Well girl, still don't know the answer?

Its because your not a savior, you're a destroyer, just, like, ME!

" With this just as a lighting bolt strikes down Brad appears! Brad looks smug as he says,

" What's the matter, not happy to see me after I talked the sweet talk to Myers and the others so they let me breathe a little? I expected a warmer expression doll, after I saved you again! Well, ill let it slide; I did thrash you pretty hard! Heh, but its all in the name of love, tough love! Sorry if it hurt Lacus, but some times pain is the only way to be set free! However, I hope you learned your lesion today, and came to your senses! Because no matter how much you wish it, there is no going back now! "

Lacus just steps back as she says,"

Brad, why, why did this happen?"

Brad shrugs and says,"

I guess you just could not hold that beast back any longer. Don't feel to bad doll, you did your best. However, I think we learned something today didn't we? And that while you had your fun running around, time for sticking your sand is up! More then anything, do you now understand, just who really can help you?

The Enji Knights, for all of there prestige and power, could not do a damn thing! All of there talk about honor, pride and all of the other stuck up stuff those fossils talk about, in the end its all just stuff to sound nice! But sounding nice doesn't get any real results! Only thing that matters is getting things done, and it was not the masters, Ben, or anyone else who was able to save you, but me! I warned you didn't I? I told you if you bought the bull Benny boy was selling you would regret it, and now look what happened! Still think I am too savage to hang with?"

Lacus is broken down at this point and says,"

I, am sorry I did not listen Brad. You, you were right, about everything.

" Brad's grin widens as he walks right up to Lacus and says,"

And everyone thinks I don't know anything! Heh, I understand why you acted silly, your mind was twisted by all the heroic nonsense Ben Max and the others clouded your eyes with. But, as we can see, because of that coming to your senses had to be that much more painful! Heh, still think you can dance around with Star Loser and everything will come up like roses?

Heh, even if he is the chosen one, he is powerless to save you from that monster inside you! Hell, if anything, if the dragon breaks lose again, he just might kill you! That's how you want to die Lacus, like a dog?"

Lacus cries again as she says,"

No, I , don't want to die! I, I just wanted it all to end, to go all away! Huh?"

She is startled as Brad forces her up and turns her head around, making her see the mark of the white dragon still glowing on her back as he says,

" Sorry Lacus, but you can't wish this away, its who you are! Face it, you will never be normal, you don't belong with normal people because they won't ever understand you! Weaklings are always afraid of there superiors, and your one of the most deadly forces in this whole god damn dimension! You can't run away from it, you must embrace it if you want the pain to go away!

That old man Wily spent two hundred years on his grand master plan right? Hah, and it was all a waste! Those idiots can plan and plot all they want, but they will never match beings who are truly invincible, like us! Yes, even those demons in the Zannacross Empire have to fear us! You and me Lacus, we don't need to play by anyone's rules but are own! We can do what ever we want!

Lacus, after all the pain you went though today, you have seen the truth! And now, I want to hear it from you, just who truly understands you, heart and soul!?"

Lacus looks in to Brad's eyes, and barely holding herself together she says,"

You do Brad, you're the only one, who truly understands, who I Forgive me! I understand now, I understand everything.

" Brad strokes Lacus 's hair as he says,"

That's my girl. Glad you came back to your senses."

Lacus then cries in his arms as he says,"

I am sorry Brad! I, wanted to believe I could run away, but I see now Ill never be able to escape! Please, help me, I don't want to feel this pain anymore!"

Brad laughs as he says,"

Of course ill help my gal, I am a real man after all! Heh, but in order to make the pain go away, we are going to have to give you a major overhaul! Yes, how about we rip down the Lacus that is bogged down in foolish delusions, and force everyone to see the true Lacus, MY Lacus!"

Lacus is just crying again and Brad laughs madly as he says,

" I know it hurts girl, but ill make sure you will soon feel better, much better!

Yes, soon everyone is going to see, who truly is the winner! Good and evil, light and darkness, those are just terms to set boundaries on those who don't have what it takes! Hahah, in the end the one who has the strongest will win, and that's going to be me! The Zeon Federation, those Dark Enji, the Zannacross Empire, and the Holy order of the Enji Knights! None of those fools will stop me, and ill, we will destroy everyone who tries to stop are raise to glory Lacus doll! HAhahah, theses last few weeks have been a real pain, but it was worth it. Because now once and for all your MINE!!

HAhaah, and now that the unstoppable duo are reunited forever, are dream, to become the gods of the universe, that everyone will worship will become a reality! Oh, its going to be fun that's for sure Lacus, your going to love it, and never think about that pathetic Ben Auro ever again! Ben, hope you had fun paying with my girl, because you will never be near her again if I have anything to say about it! Yes, Lacus and me, are together forever.

No one will take us apart again, and anyone that tries, will DIE!!HAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!

" With this Brad continues to laugh as he embraces the crushed Lacus as another lighting bolt strikes the sky, and as he and Lacus embrace, we do the opposite, because this is where the chapter ends! Well, talk about an ending no one expected or wanted! While Doctor Wily's comeback was foiled and he and Bass were stopped once and for all. While Zero at last is free from the ghosts of the past and Megaman, Protoman and Doctor Light have been free to fight for the future. While Vile and Sigma have also been destroyed, the day has ended in anything but a happy mood!

Thanks to Damonus and the revived Final Fantasy villains brutal ambush, the price of avoiding more deaths was Ben's mom being sent in to a coma, more deaths, and Lacus falling in to despair after the damage she unwillingly did! While Brad of all people saved the day, it just means more things for Ben to worry about. Just how could Brad really stop the dragon when no one else could? Will Lacus become completely obedient to the Unstoppable Juggernaught 's whelms? And will the Zannacross Empire retaliate for this unwanted set back with even more deadly fury? Only one way to find out, so don't dare miss the next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Ben's in a pretty bad place with his mother in a coma that can't seem to be recovered, and Lacus now not showing her self to anyone! Luckily, he finds himself with some good news, when his close friend and teammate Doug Fitter returns from his training with his master Gouken! While Ben would like to desperately do something to fix his problems, for the time being there are no answers to his dilemmas in sight. However, by chance an answer appears to his prime rival Ezan! Out of the blue Ezan gets a transmission form someone who wants to meet him, his father, his REAL father Ansem Zeon!

It seems Ansem wants to at last confront his son in person, the only odd thing is that he wants Ezan to meet him on a unknown world half way across the known territory of space! Knowing full well this could be a trap, but also knowing that they can't past up a chance to at last meet Ezan 's true father and the former and original leader of the Zeon Federation, Ezan, Ben, his friends and many other Enji embark to get to the bottom of this situation! And while they are ready for anything, as they land on what appears to be a moon, and see its occupied only by two castles, one that looks very, very nostalgic to Cecil, they realize its likely the one who invited them did not have very pure intentions, especially when they find at there supposed place of meeting a blue haired girl, and are attacked out of no were by a fleet destroying Zeon mobile armor the Quin Mantha!

As Ezan wonders if he is at last going to face the truth, little does he know, that he is walking in to the web of evil once more! While with there recent setback the Zannacross Empire is taking a brief respite, while still having a few surprises of there own, they are falling in to the trap of another set of there most dangerous foes, the Organization of the Dark Enji! Ben Ezan and co better be ready, because no matter what if they are not careful, they might slip up looking for what they hold dear, and fall in to the oblivion of the unknown wrath waiting for them!

Tune in next time for _**Chapter 125: Setting Foot, in The Halls of Oblivion!**_

Ah, but before we depart, time for some authors notes! Now firstly, if your still confused on how Brad was able to damage the Blue Eyes White Dragon when previously Xehamaru was stronger then him its because like I said, Brad's power increases on its own, and he is much stronger at 80 percent now then he was in the time of volume one. Second, like with Max's death, I expect many of you are not quite happy with today's chapter's outcome. However, its not because I enjoy making Brad happy, but to make this story the best it can. Don't worry, it will all make sense by the end, I hope. Well, think that's it for now. Thanks for all the reviews, hope, to see more like always, and till next time!


	16. C 125: Walking in Oblivion's Threshold!

_**Chapter 125: Setting Foot into the Threshold of Oblivion! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben found the reality around him crumbling, when the one closest to him, Lacus, being both the key to defeating the enemies that were assaulting him and his friends, along with the biggest crises yet to the Lylat Kingdom! After the true form of the dragon was brought out because of the brutal onslaught of Darth Damonus, and the resurrected villains Exdeath Ultimecia Kefka and Kuja , the chief demon lord and his servants found a being of pure rage and destruction unleashed on them! While knowing the power of the top celestial beast, Damonus and the others found out the hard way just how furious its full power is!

No matter what the beings of the dark side unleashed, the Blue Eyes White Dragon seemed to be impervious to everything thrown its way, and in the end blew away the forces of the Zannacross Empire out of the planet! However, despite this miraculous turn around in the battle, the danger was not over yet! Because now the dragon sent its eyes on the Enji, and all other life! Its hatred beyond logic or limits, the celestial beast decided to share its "Suffering" with Neo Arcadia first! Exhausted by the many battles of the day, most of the heroes no longer had the energy to pursue there out of control comrade, expect for Ben and Master Myers!

Desperate to return Lacus to normal, both Ben and Myers tried to do what they could to once more seal the dragon away. However, even using the spell that Myers and the now deceased master with the nickname the "Yellow Flash" seemed to have no effect this time! However, just as things looks so bad that Ben might have been forced to confront that taking out Lacus to save everything he was sworn to protect, a unexpected third party appeared, Brad Fowltror! Ben's most hated member of the Enji had appeared declaring he would stop Lacus by himself! And he shocked everyone by showing that his pure raw power damaged the dragon more than anyone else's attacks so far!

And despite the dragon unleashing all of its fury on Brad, he seemed to be able to endure everything it could dish out! In fact Brad for once seemed to do something right as with a mighty head butt of power, he forcefully smashed the dragon unconscious, and returned Lacus to normal! Feeling a mix of emotions at Brad busting out of jail to save the day, Ben leaves Brad's fate to Master Myers and desperately searched to make sure Lacus was ok, and while he soon found her and saw that she was physically all right, but mentally broken! Lacus saw all of what the beast normally sealed in her did, and was helpless to have prevented her worse nightmare from becoming true!

Feeling guilty for everything, and once more seeing herself as a monster hated by the universe, Ben desperately tried to show to Lacus that no matter what he still cared about her and would fight for a future where she could live happily without fear.

However, when it looked like Ben might have reached through the wall of darkness that was tightening over his friend, it just got worse when his fellow Enji and friend Lloyd found him and informed him that his own mother had fallen in to a coma because she saved King Atem from a fallen part of the building that was heading for him, because of the carnage caused by Lacus herself!

This pushed Lacus to the brink, and she in despair ran away from Ben and the others, wondering endlessly till she ran in to the one who was waiting for her, Brad! The self centered jerk confronted Lacus at her worst hour, and took advantage of her despair to apparently make her see him as the only one that can help him again! It seems that for all of the progress Ben and Lacus has made with her friendship, it seems this fiasco is going to once more give Brad control over Lacus, and put her deeper in to his grip than ever before!

While Doctor Wily was stopped once and for all, and Sigma and Vile along with them,,, in the end while Zero and Axl where saved, and Megaman and Protoman were found, and Sigma and Vile were thrashed, and hopefully defeated for good, Ben still found himself feeling like a loser at the end! Despite this grim turn of events can Ben rebound in time to confront the ever growing ranks of the Zannacross Empire, and still find a way to free Lacus from her suffering?

One thing is for sure, if he is not the forces of evil will not hesitate to try and use that to destroy him!

Its clear Ben still has a long way to go, and now it's time to get back on this long standing struggle between good and evil, so with that today's chapter begins right now!

* * *

And today's chapter begins with us looking at a group that did not quite like how the last battle ended, the forces of the Zannacross Empire! When Damonus departed from Neo-Pandemonium with four of his revived servants, the rest of the bad guys expected to shortly hear from the head honcho with the good news of massive deaths and their main goals being completed in short order! However, as are view turns to kill happy Inquisitor Nightmare, who sensed five familiar massive dark powers materializing, he and the other villains in the massive castle are about to be quite disappointed, and maybe even in store for some sever pain!

Nightmare sees another figure entering the hallway to the throne room and as he see it's the large, stubborn, and prideful large spiky shelled red haired king of the now nearly wiped out Koopa Klan and archenemy of the Mario Bros Bowser! At once the demon knight fixes his glare at Bowser as he says,

" Bowser, what are you doing roaming around?"

Bowser tries not to show off the distain and fear he has for his superior as he says,

" Hey your misunderstanding Nightmare, I am here because Lord Damonus and the new guys have returned and I want to see the damage report!

"Nightmare then gives off a chuckle as he says,

" Well, so your ability to sense magical energies has improved. Heh, you might not be so hopeless after all." Bowser just snorts as he walks forward and he says," Bah, the Koopa King has what it takes to be on the level, the ultimate level! Whatever, looks like the real losers fighting for the so called light just found out there games are over for good!"

Nightmare just walks forward as his massive clawed hand glows and he says,

" Hahaha, agreed. That Ben Auro and those other Enji scum have been bothersome maggots to the will of the master. But, there defiance ends now, since Master Damonus as at last decided to unleash his wrath at those clowns! Ben Auro may have managed to defeat Xiza, but there is no more powerful being of darkness besides the god of all evil! I can't wait witness, the end of this corrupt world! Ah, I hope the master brought back some skulls and swords as mementos. Now it's time to, huh, what is this, whoa!"

All of a sudden a enormous amount of dark energy explodes from the room the two were going to enter, so much energy that the guards watching over the door are blown away, Bowser is blown in to the air and has to use all of his strength to not be blown away, and even Nightmare has to use all of his energy to stand his ground! Sensing the pure fury in the air he says,"

What, is going on? "

Bowser lands on the ground as the energy subsides and he says," Er, not sure. However, someone might have screwed up, so you can go in first, to you know, show who is more important. Go on I don't mind.

"Nightmare sighs and walks over the fallen servant before he enters the room, and sees Damonus, Kefka, Kuja, Ultimecia and Exdeath have all reappeared. Kefka is still in an immature angry fuss jumping down in fury as he says,

" Damn those idiots, how dare they make my grand return look like a joke? I'll never forgive any of them! Next time I won't play so nice!"

Kuja rolls his eyes as he says," Don't act like you're the only one who is angry clown! They all caught us off guard, but they will all suffer greatly for the humiliation! And that damned dragon, it will pay for taking me lightly.

"Exdeath clutches his own fist as he says,"

I never contemplated a simple beast could give out such power. Even the king of dragons Bahamut could not hope to perform the fleets it did! "

Ultimecia sighs as she says,

" How unsightly that such a savage being has the power to deny me my revenge. No matter how powerful it is though, it will not escape its time of demise."

Kefka growls as he says,"

Who cares about you morons? I am the one with a reputation on the line! I knew I should of, AH!

" His rant is overruled when Damonus unleashes his fury as he raises his staff to force choke all four of the villains and bring them to their knees as he says,"

I HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!! Miserable failures, it would seem it was a waste to bother reviving the lot of you! "

Nightmare at once bows as he says,"

Master Damonus, I see you have all returned. But, I don't understand, how did Ben Auro not survive your wrath? He may have beaten Xiza, but your power far out ways his! "

Damonus explodes with flames as he says,"

Don't be mistaken Nightmare, the chosen one is vastly inferior to me, and I did not even have to resort to using my true form and power to bring him and his fellow Enji scum to deaths door! Yes, there demise was at hand, if only I anticipated that girl resorting to unleashing the Blue Eyes White Dragon, then victory would have been ours!"

Nightmare is shocked at hearing this as he says," What, the ultimate celestial beast, attacked you?"

Damonus nods with disgust as he says,"

After all of this time, that ungrateful beast still has the nerve to think it has the right to defy its destiny! Bah, to think if only that disobedient traitor was able to be found earlier, then victory would have been ours! Huh, this is?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a deep laugher full of malice coming from behind them all as it says,"

Ah, but the fact is that you overlooked it Damonus, and you have failed!"

Soon the room explodes with energy, as a giant pillar of dark energy forms before the giant blood red crystal incased in golden energy chains that is the trans-dimensional seal on Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron appears before everyone! As the giant demonic eye forms in the center of the crystal it turns to the demon lord as it says,"

I am deeply disappointed in you Damonus, I expected better results form you!"

Damonus and everyone else bows as he says,"

I beg your forgiveness my master! I admit we failed to complete are task, but it won't happen a second time! Those heretics of the light, were put in their place and only the outburst of that ingrate Kisara prevented your freedom my Emperor. But, I make no excuses, I take full responsibly for failure to wipe out those that stand against you and the creation of the dark paradise!"

To his relief Zannacross does not respond with any number of possible painful punishments he is capable of and just growls as the entire castle rumbles from his anger before he says,"

The celestial beasts, a project that had promise but ended up being one of failure. While powerful enough even to slay angels without much effort, their minds that I thought would at the time make them better in combat, made them harder to control then I expected. I suppose even a god can have errors in judgment, once. Still, in hindsight my mechanical creations like the Turn X and the Deus weapon system are much more, dependable for results.

Bah, but in the end no traitor can stand against my judgment, or will deny me my ultimate wrath upon all living things! Yes, no matter how much those vermin squirm, they are only delaying the inevitable. Death is the thing all life forms truly desire, and they are all nothing but imbeciles for thinking they know more than the master of the universe! Ah, but I suppose the reason I am not to furious at your inability to kill Ben Auro and the others Damonus, is that you still installed in to him and the other warriors of light just how powerless they are in the face of true absolute power!

Yes, there is nothing Cosmos, or her pawn Ben Auro can do to stop me this time. I learned from my mistakes, and this time no one can or will stop me from erasing this pathetic cosmos! Ah, I suppose there is one reason I am not totally disgusted with you lot. At least someone managed to complete their assignment."

Damonus rises as he says,"

What, what are you referring to my emperor? Oh?

" He hears someone chuckling as a voice says,'

Whew, it was close, but a job is a job. Did not think that Enji would be so sneaky as to attack like that. Next time I'll see him his heads going to roll! Damn, because of him I missed out of all the fun, but, I still did what I was asked.

"Everyone then turns around, and sees a busted up, but still functional Vile! The helmeted robot walks out of the shadows as Damonus raises an eyebrow and says,

" So, you did survive, Vile. "

Vile chuckles in responds before he says,

" As if I would be taken out in such a lame fashion as being crushed by my own armor? It was a close one, but I got out before taken a magma bath. Bah, ticked off that I could not help Sigma waste X, Zero and that Enji punk, but, at least with the big S was able to prevent everyone from noticing little old me."

The voice of the dark god then cackles as he says,"

I commend you putting aside your desire for revenge to fulfill your assignment Vile. That is, as long as you were able to come back with what we desire. Or else you might as well have not come back at all!"

Vile laughs as he presses a button on his shoulder armor before it slides open and a glowing red cube comes out! He then says,"

No need to worry oh emperor of darkness, one data file, composing all of the data on that Doctor Wily's life work! That crazy old man sure knew his robots. But, Sigma insured he paid the price for hogging it all to himself!" Damonus sighs as he says,"

Well done Vile, at least this was not a total embarrassment. Yes, with the research Wily did, we can fix all the flaws in our own robotic forces! Robotnik, come forth!

" With this everyone hears panting as a plum man with goggles covering his bald hair, black glasses, and a brown mustache on his face hurry to answer his summon. This man wearing a red shirt and black pants is Doctor Ivo Robotik, the most constant enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and a man who is a master genius of robots, if not quite as a master of robotics as Wily! Robotnik was informed earlier he would have a chance to analyses the data and looks like he is heaven as he runs over to the data file and says,"

So this is all of the work and knowledge that Wily had huh? Muhahahah, with this work combined with my own, will truly be able to create the most powerful robots in the universe!

"Damonus looks agitated again as he says,"

This time, make SURE that is more than just a statement! Otherwise you will be as worthless as Sigma! Bah, for all of his calculations, he did no better than Ganondorf! Another Inquisitor that needs to be replaced."

Vile then sighs and says,"

It was painful to watch Sigma to get trashed again by those idiots. After all the work he did on powering up his ultimate battle body and this is all that's left of him!" With this Vile throws out something for his other shoulder armor, and it's a smoking fragment of his former masters body! Seeing the busted finger land Kefka laughs and says,"

My, looks like there is not enough of the bucko to fit in a water bottle! So much for being worthy of living in the new age am I right? Oh?"

He then hears Zannacross chuckling before the darkness around him swirls and covers the entire chamber as he says,"

Sigma, such a being of hatred. While originally created to enforced justice, the Zero virus and his own hatred of those infesting the world with their worthlessness quickly drove him down the path of darkness. Yes, his hatred for the corrupt world around him made him an ideal servant even if he was a inorganic being. In fact his will was so strong he came back from the blink of death more than a few times! Still, even this hatred along with my power was not enough to be able to handle the maverick hunters that scum Ben Auro and his pitiful friends! Still, after all of this time, I come to realize just how to treat failures who can still provide some minor use.

" With this a hand or claw of dark energy forms out of the top of the seal as the remains of Sigma glow red and is lifted in to the air before Zannacross says,"

Yes, one thing I learned over the years is that while its satisfaction punishing incompetent servants, after that satisfaction fades unless a replacement is found the lack of a usable minion leads to unproductive results. And, since I can't stand being denied my ultimate existence any longer, ill even grant failures one more chance to redeem themselves to me! Yes, Sigma you have failed me but I will grant you one last task to be of use to me! If a body made of mortals caused your demise, then let's see if you can perform better, with a body created and powered by a god! "

With this his eye widens as it fires a powerful blast of darkness through his seal, and blast in to the fragment of the leader of the maverick rebellion! Soon the darkness consumes the fragment before a blood red sphere envelops it! Zannacross laughs as he says,

" Yes, Sigma, you're bound to me, so you will delete all that oppose me! Yes, all of you will not know rest or relief, till I am free! Failure will not grant freedom, not even death!

If you fail me too much, then as punishment you will be trapped in a realm of unimaginable pain for the rest of time that will make the worse of hell seem like a vacation! Now then, time for you to be reborn my Inquisitor of darkness!

"With this a flash of evil lights up the room, before the energy subsides. Zannacross then says,

" Now, rise once more Sigma, no, now you are a hybrid of demon and machine. "Soon everyone sees the previously thought dead Inquisitor emerge and show off he is once more alive!

Sigma's face can still be seen and it looks the same, however the rest of his body has been remolded, and upgraded! Now much more muscular and in a body of dark armor, to top it off he has a powerful cannon attached to his shoulder and his head has a black helmet with spikes like his final form in X8! As his power surges Vile whistles and he says,

" Nice! Way to look large and in charge Sigma!

" Zannacross then laughs as he says," Now you are the bane of the light, now you are not just Sigma,

you are **_Galva-Sigma_**!

"As Sigma rotates his hand he grins and at once bows before he says,

" My master, I thank you for this more than generous offer. I can feel it, the absolute power! I won't lose to X, to Zero, to Ben Auro, to anyone ever again!

"Damonus then says," See to it that you don't, Galva-Sigma! The Zannacross Empire has a reputation to live up to, we can't give are enemies a shred of hope. However, since I to have disgraced the masters name I'll let you off. Still, at least you're not denying your failure. Where is Kira? He dares hide himself at such a time?

"Robotnik coughs and steps back and says,"

Well my masters, don't take my word for it but one of the those Salvation troopers said Lord Judicar was heading to check on Sephiroth 's progress."

Nightmare snickers as he says,

"Tsc, I still doubt that human truly is loyal to our cause. He still does not know his place, and thinks he is on the level of you my master!"

Zannacross chuckles form this as he says,"

There is no need to still doubt his allegiance Nightmare. Even if motivated by his own deluded vision, the son of the Grand Master of the Enji is firmly devout to my whims. Bah, the one who truly is annoying me, is that brainless weapon who dares to think he can outsmart a god?

"Damonus has flames burst out of his hand as he says,"

Master Zannacross, are you referring to that, huh?"

All of a sudden the ground shakes as so much furious dark energy blasts out of the sealed god of darkness that all of his followers are blasted to the ground as he says,"

YES!! That worthless trash, how dare he thinks he can defy me? He has long since overstepped his bounds! If he truly thinks that someone such as him can try and stand in my way for his own desire, then he will experience the ultimate suffering!"

Damonus nods as he says,"

It is very disturbing that somehow the likes of him managed to have such a leash on something so powerful even we must take notice of it! What's even more disturbing is that I am ashamed to admit I don't know just what angle he is playing."

Zannacross cackles as he says,"

There is nothing mysterious about that worthless little primates motive, he wants to dream that his ambitions can make everything his. But, there has always has and always will be one true master of the cosmos! The only reason I have not had him instantly destroy to the very atom is that the monkey still has one thing useful to him, he can weaken the resolve of the chosen one more than any other! Yes, that and that alone is why ill tolerate his worthless existence for a little while longer. Hahah, soon all who oppose me will be nothing but a memento of the worthless existence that the ruler of all reshaped in to paradise!

Hehehe, HAHAHAA! Ben Auro, do you truly think, your light can shine through my will? No matter how much power Cosmos and the celestial ones bestowal you, your still nothing but an insignificant ant that can only hope to annoy me before I ultimately crush you! The bounds that you think give you your strength, are in fact your greatest weakness! Heh, humans depend on each other only to be devastated when they find out how fickle the link between hearts is! Dreamers may fantasize about what they cannot reach to make their existence less painful. However, in the end a dream is but that, a futile illusion! Your dreams will never come true, your struggle will end in absolute failure, and you and everything you know will die! Yes, keep deluding yourself while you can, because soon, very soon, ill erase you body and soul with my own hands! HAHAHAAHA!!"

With this Zannacross laughs again, and after this the forces of evil prepare their next move. However, this is where we leave the Zannacross Empire for now, and return to the good guys, and Ben to be precise! While Zannacross may be fantasying of breaking free of his seal and murdering his enemies in many painful ways, as it would happen Ben does not need to think about him or his minions to be miserable, because at the moment he is already feeling quite depressed!

* * *

The scene then changes to the Neo Arcadian Hospitable where Ben is seeing for himself just how serious the condition on his mother is!

To be more precise, he has just seen just how bad a state his mother was in after Lloyd and the others took him there. Despite all of her physical injuries behind healed, no one seemed to be able to get her to wake up. Ben was dismayed to learn that was because his mother headed in to a sever coma from the blow, and no magic or technology can wake up a "off" mind , like a computer that's key to turn on has been misplaced, without presenting a chance that the connection between the body and mind would be lost forever!

Ben spent hours looking over his mother, and even tried to wake her up himself using the Star Sword, only to sadly see it was no use. Thankfully King Atem himself gave Ben his personal promise that he would do everything in his power to not only find a way to bring his mother back to full health, but make her stay at the hospitable free of charge. After realizing he had done all he could for his mother at the moment, and meeting with his father, who for once was not a grouch and understood his son did all he could, Ben reluctantly and glumly returned back to the Enji base of Hallowed Bastion.

Thankfully James, Hiryuumon, Cloud and Lloyd were all with him to have his back, and now are view is all of them sitting in a Lylat Enji transport flying at full speed back to Ben's home away from home. As everyone sees the hospitable fade out of sight Ben's Digimon partner sees Ben still looking depressed before he wags his tail and says,

" Don't worry boss, I know your mom is not going be stuck in that lousy coma forever! I mean, she has to have some of your blood and sprit in you right?

"This gets Ben to smile as he says," Thanks Hiryuumon. Still, she would have been fine, if I was stronger.

"Cloud responds with,"

Don't let this get to you Ben. No one could have counted on Darth Damonus taking advantage of the chaos Wily and Sigma caused to launch his own brutal attack, much less him reviving Squall Zidane and the others hated enemies with more power than ever to make up for the deaths of Ganondorf and Xiza. Damonus, he is the most cold, down to business demon lord for sure. He was ready to forgo the usual games scum like him usually play and kill us no matter what. To be honest, if the Blue Eyes White Dragon did not appear, it is very likely we and everyone in this world, along with the planet itself would be dead . "

Ben sighs and says,"

Maybe, but, as the chosen one I should have been ready! I, I was no match for Damonus. Even if I was tired and he was the leader of the demon lords, he was not even going all out to kill me and the Grand Master! And because of that, while the planet is still here, more people lost their lives, my mother is in that coma, and Lacus, poor Lacus, had to go through that!

" Lloyd chuckles with nervousness as he says,"

Don't beat yourself up over things that are not your fault Ben! It was Damonus, not Lacus or your fault that all of the pain today happened! Besides, you have to think of the things that did go right today! Even if it ended sour, you guys still stopped that Doctor Wily from taking control of all the robots in the universe, saved your friend Zero, and took out the Inquisitor Sigma to boot! If you only list the negative things that happen everything will look bad! And, I know it was a horrible thing that Lacus went through, and even more horrifying that Brad was the one who ended it, but, even if she looked broken today, I am sure she will get better in time. I mean, once your mother gets out of the coma she will be a lot better! Those things don't always last forever anyway!"

James clears his throat as he says,

" Well, it's true that people have been known to wake up out of comas in a matter of days. However, there have been cases where people don't wake up after decades, only to die. Comas are a tricky thing to cure I suppose because no outside source can really do that much, it all depends on what goes inside the person I suppose. I admit I am not an expert on the subject, but I can assure you Ben there is no reason to give up hope. Frankly, the thing that disturbs me the most is how Brad was able to stop the celestial beast's rampage.

" Ben chuckles as he says,"

That's for sure. Neither the Grand Master's seal, my power, or even the power Damonus seemed to try and use had any effect on it. However, all Brad did was smash it really hard really fast a lot and it was subdued! One thing was odd though, at some points I swore I saw some red collar like thing of energy around its neck."

James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Collar? What are you talking about? Are you saying Brad casted a spell on the dragon? Was this thing one of its powers? "

Ben shrugs as he says," It only appeared briefly, but I don't think it was one of the dragons powers. When it appeared the dragon seemed in pain and slower. But, it makes no sense, did Brad cast it?"

Lloyd laughs and says," Brad? Magic? No way! Come on guys, Brad flunked every magic exam he has ever taken remember? Even I can do magic better than him! The only reason he is good at fighting is because of that insane raw power he has!

" Cloud sighs as he says," It's true, unless Brad has been hiding a lot more then we think I doubt he has that kind of finesse to create a seal as powerful as the Enji masters that could control the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

" Hiryuumon laughs as he says,"

Don't let Brad being a jerk with good timing get to your boss! That muscle stuffed sleazebag just wanted to fight like always and happened to get lucky! I know your upset about him and Lacus, but remember boss, Brad still is in big Hutt dodo! "

Cloud nods yet again as he says," He is right, don't let any of this weigh on you. I all ready shared my experiences with you about how painful it was to not be able to save Zack or Aeris, or from letting Sephiroth use me to summon meteor. But what matters is that we can still get up and fight on. The battle is not over yet after all."

Ben nods and says," Thanks Cloud Sensei, everyone. I know now is not the time to fall in to despair. It's just, it's been so much at once."

James pats Ben on the shoulder and says,"

No one is denying that. Don't worry, just remember you're not alone.

" Ben then sees that the transport ship they are on is moving faster than he expected because he can all ready see the docking bay of the massive Enji castle approaching as he smiles and says," I know. Don't worry, even with all of this I am not about to snap and have Darth Idious reappear or something. Even with all of this pain, I know I still have things to protect, and people worth fighting for. Ah, I think now I am just tired. I think it's almost morning. "

James chuckles as he says," Well, technically it all ready is, but, we still have an hour or so till sunrise. "

Cloud then grins as he says," Don't worry, I think after this long day no one will stop us from getting some good sleep." Ben nods and says," Sounds good to me. Ah, looks like some guys waited for us. Hey, I think I see Zidane, unless someone else got a tail grafted on without telling me."

Sure enough as the ship docks and the door opens Ben sees Zidane among others like Luke and the large robotic man that was Max's former partner named Bacchus waiting for him. Bacchus at once says," Greeting mister Auro, it's good to see you are in good health.

"As they step out Ben says," Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting. "

Zidane smiles but remains respectful of Ben's ordeal as he high fives him and says," Hah, it's fine we would be up checking over stuff anyway. So, how's your mom? "Ben sighs as he says," Well, she is not in danger of dying. She, just needs to wake up.

"Luke then says," Ben, I am so sorry. I, was right there and yet.

"Ben just puts up his hand and says,"

Don't worry about it, from what I heard, it happened to fast even for the likes of us to react in time. I, just want to get some sleep." Zidane chuckles and says,"

I guess getting some Z's would do some good. Ha, too bad we have such a mess to clean up. Even though that Wily jerk's ultimate revenge plan failed, his virus still caused a real mess around the planet."

Bacchus then says," Yes, while the virus is no longer active, when it was in the systems it caused problems for all kinds of systems around the planet. I regret to say that I even had to shut myself down so I would not be affected by it. However, now the cleanup process can begin.

"Luke then says," Many of us are still making sure we can save as many as we can from harm. I just hope are enemies do not take advantage of this to try and invade again."

Bacchus responds with," I don't think we should be too worried about that Mister Luke. Are defense fleets were luckily not effected so there is nothing for are foes to exploit." Ben yawns and says," Good, then I can try and sleep without worrying about being attacked. Um, did Lacus ever return?"

Tear is the one to sigh as she says," Sorry Ben, no one has heard from her, not even her parents.

"Ben then says," Lacus, I hope she is all right."

Zidane chuckles as he says,"

Don't worry Ben, I think she proved today she can more then take care of herself if even Kuja and the others combined could not stop her true form from blowing them away!

" Ben gets upset as he says,"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon is not what Lacus really is! They are two separate beings, with two separate wills! Lacus, does not enjoy anything the dragon does, she hates it so much, that she loathes herself! She does not want to have anything to do with it, the only reason she has it inside her is, is, why is it inside her anyway? Was the only way we could contain a celestial beast was to seal it inside a person and condemn her?"

Zidane gets on the defensive as he says,

" Take it easy Ben, I am not calling Lacus a monster. It's just, you seem to have know this little fact beforehand. However, it was quite a shocked to see Lacus transform in to that!

" Cloud nods and says,

" It is, one of the biggest secrets of the Enji Order. I asked Master Myers and he would only tell me that it was not to be cruel to her, but it was the only choice they had at the time. We might not know all the details Ben, but, I don't think the masters would keep this such a big secret if it was not to protect Lacus.

" Ben looks depressed as he says,"

Well, the secret is out now. I just hope Lacus does not think she will be hated by everyone like she feared. It's not her fault, and, I know I'll never let something like that come between us. I also know what it's like to feel like your drowning in despair. I just wish there was a way to make her suffering end. Brad seems to think he does."

Hiryuumon sniffs his nose as he says," Oh Brad is just blowing hot air like always so don't let him mess with you again. Hey, I am smelling someone coming! It smells, kind of like Lacus. Huh? No wait, its someone else. Sorry, the perfume confuses me sometimes. Someone is heading this way though.

" Everyone turns to see a women with blond hair tied up in a pony tail and wearing a red shirt, short green shorts and a metal gauntlet on her right arm enter. She is a friend of Tidus and a first cousin of Yuna.

She is Rikku, daughter of one of the Cid's, member of the Al Bhed race, hails from the world of Spira, and while a little hyperactive and ditsy, a real pro at anything machine related!

Ben has talked with her once or twice before but otherwise has only had brief conversations with her and he raises an eyebrow as she says,"

Hey everyone, what's up? I was just fixing the droids around here still acting bonkers. Oh, so Squad 7 has returned? "

Cloud steps forward and says,

" Yes, ill file in the report soon. Now we just need some rest.

" Rikku nods and says," Oh I hear yah, everyone is going nuts trying to clean things up and many of the others are going to be away for another day before they can rest. Oh well, it's all to us to insure everyone can sleep safe and sound right? Seems like everyone is returning now, another shuttle just landed at the other hanger!

" Ben looks excited as he says," What? Was it Lacus?

" Rikku laughs nervously as she says,

" Sorry, they did not contact in or anything."

James says," Well, since I suppose since some of us will be fixated till we resolve this why don't we check it out now?"

Ben and the others nod before at once the group goes to the other hanger. A minute or two later they enter and see Yuri Lowell, along with his two friends and fellow newcomer Enji the brown haired quick tempered genius mage Rita Mordio and the blond warrior who looks like he is Guy 's twin Flynn Sysco, and even Ezan is in the corner of the room! Ben walks up to them and says,

" Hey guys, what's going on? "

Yuri sees Ben and the others and says,"

Oh hey guys, not sure. This transport ship landed a few minutes ago, but when it docked no one came out." Ben shrugs as he says," So? Maybe it's just returning from an empty shift."

Ezan walks over and sighs as he says," I know you're tired and went through a lot today Ben Auro, but don't let it be a excuse for your focus to slip away. All transports that land here must have at least a pilot. If nothing is coming out, it could be a viral robot still being infected by the virus ready to cause havoc. Even if it's a minor threat, all hostels must be removed with extreme prejudice." Ben sighs as he says,"

Oh come on, is this for real? I need sleep, and just want this day to end all ready! "

All of a sudden Rita moves closer to the shuttle as she says," Quite everyone, I hear something!"

Sure enough the door opens, and footsteps are head. Hiryuumon then gives his nose a whiff as he says," Hey, wait, the smell of tacos and deep fried burgers mixed together? I know who has this smell the most!"

Ben sees someone step out, and to his relief while it's not Lacus, it's still something positive as he grins and says," Ah, now I see. Heh, I was wondering when you would come back!"

James grins as he polishes his glasses and says," Well, talk about sly timing, Doug!"

Sure enough everyone sees a tall man walk down the ramp. He his muscular but not to the extreme as Brad is. He is wearing a black outfit in the vein of a martial arts outfit mixed like a vest with a symbol on his front and back parts of the shirt. He has wild blond hair, and brown eyes. He is in fact one of the tightest friends Ben has made since joining the Enji order, he is the last member of Squad 7 and a ace martial artist,

_Doug Fitter_!

Right after Max's funeral Doug had taken his leave to train and complete his training with his teacher the martial artist master and brother of Max's own teacher Goken! However it seems Doug has finished his training because Ben's friend sees everyone and says,"

Whoa, hey gang! If I knew I was having a welcoming party, I would have prepared a return speech! Hey Ben, long time no see!" He walks over to his friend as Ben walks forward and says,"

You're telling me! But, it's good to have you back Doug!"

Doug pounds Ben's fist as he says," Same here man! Whoa, it's been just a month but it feels like ages! I guess after all of that intense training with master Goken time just flew by!" Cloud then chuckles as he says,"

So Doug, I guess this means you completed your training then?"

Doug nods and says,"

Of course! It was rough, but nothing I could not tackle when I put effort in to it! You guys thought I was awesome before; now wait till you see my new and improved moves!"

Yuri then says," Heh, just when we were looking for something to lighten the glum mood around here. So, now you can fight as well as your master? "

Doug grins as he says,"

More or less. He finally though I was ready to learn his ultimate moves. Now I can proudly saw I moved up a few notches on the kicking evils but scale!

"Rita rolls her eyes as she says,"

Please, even if you know a few more secret attacks it won't make you anything more than a faster brawler."

Ezan chuckles from this and says,"

She is right Doug Fitter. It's impressive you mastered such skills at such a fast pace. However, you better not let it think it puts you on the level of the masters, or me, or the first result of your new training will be a, huh?"

He is shocked to see in a flash Doug has his shoulder on him before the sliver haired Enji could react! Doug is just acting laid back as he says," Oh I did not say I was number one now. Just, high enough to make a few waves, know what I am saying?"

This at once infuriates Ezan as he throws Doug arm and grabs his sword as he says,"

Don't ever do that to me, again! What do you think you're doing, not making contact as you dock, and then keep us in suspense? "

Doug just laughs as he says," Easy there! No need to snap Ezan, you really should loosen up a little, the girls will love it! Anyway sorry if you guys were worried or something. Did not mean to prank you guys, to be honest I just fell asleep as the auto pilot was on!"

Ben laughs and says," Heh, looks like some things never change. Still, if you were able to get Ezan by surprise, even a tired Ezan, then it seems your all ready bearing the fruits of your labor Doug!

" Doug nods and says,"

Heh, I guess you could say that. Still, you guys do look pretty worn out. But, from what I heard you have that right. Man, I would have been back earlier if there was not so much stuff going nuts around here! Looks like today was one rough day."

Ben looks down again as he says,"

That's putting it lightly Doug."

Doug then says," Hey man, I heard some messed up stuff went down, like Brad's free again? "

Ben just sighs as he says," Yah, there is a lot of things to go over. And, while I am glad your back Doug, I am pretty beat.

" Doug nods and says,"

It's cool, I can wait till morning. Man, what I can't wait for is some food though. Hope the food systems were not affected by all that madness!

" Hiryuumon laughs as he says,"

All right, Squad 7 is reunited! I call before morning snack!

" Rita then sighs and says,"

Men, work out a little and they think they own the place."

Yuri grins as he says,"

No need to be choppy on Doug just because you missed him eh Rita? He may be acting cool but I can tell from the air around him that he has improved a lot since he left.

"Flynn nods as he says,"

So you noticed it to Yuri? He is right Rita, Doug has learned more than one thing from his master."

Rikku giggles as she sees Doug and the others go off before he says," That's for sure, he looks more confident than before! Maybe even hotter!"

Rita rolls her eyes as she says,

" Oh brother." Ezan is still standing and watching Doug go off as he says,"

They all don't understand just how far Doug has improved. Not only was he faster, fast enough to catch me off guard. But while he hid it, just his base power level has improved dramatically! Could this Goken really know a way to empower someone that much? If Max trained from his brother, the undefeated of the east, then there is no wonder Ben's cousin was as good a warrior as he was. I wonder, maybe I should seek his methods. Bah, this is getting ridiculous.

Now even someone like Doug is making me feel uneasy? It was one thing for Ben Auro to rival me, he has proven to be the true chosen one of the celestial ones by now and a worthy rival. But, when even types like Fitter can catch me off guard, then it's a stain on my status as a super elite! As if finding out that imbecile Brad somehow was able to seal away the Blue Eyes White Dragon when no one else could is infuriating enough! Even though, I was able to put some of the pieces of the puzzle that is my origins together, and unleash my powers enough to improve the Sharingan in to its Mangekyou state, I still have not improved good enough to have truly progressed! Yes, I still lack the power to erase those that are causing this war to continue.

But, even so, I won't be as petty as to ever seek the power of the dark side again and try and get stronger through the methods of the Organization XIII or Sephiroth and the Zannacross Empire! No, I won't dishonor myself again after all the others have put up with. Still, I wish I could find a way to put theses unresolved issues behind me. Heh, I guess in this regard I am the same as Ben Auro. As try as I might, I won't feel content till these issues are resolved. Still, I am not about to transform in to a hopeless dreamer like Auro. No matter how hard you wish for it, sometimes your answers won't appear. Now, I might as well, oh?"

Ezan was about to leave the area and report back to Squall when he hears something and says,"

Yes, what is it? "He was not alarmed because what is in front of him is what he thought, a moogle. Not Ben's friend Moz though, it's just one of the castle service moogle's that help with various things. Ezan just sighs and says," Yes, is there a reason you're bothering me?"

The Moogle named Mogi just grabs the bag that's hanging on it before it says,"

Sorry to bother you Mister Ezan! Um, I just am doing my job on the Mognet shift to give you your letters!"

Ezan looks a stoic as ever as he says,"

Who writes physical letters these days besides for official documents and spam mail? Find I'll take it and shred it momentarily. Huh, what is this?"

Ezan instantly took out the letters only to see one was for him, and what caught him off guard is that it has an official seal, one he has only seen a few times, but remembers it buy heart! Looking instantly at the letter he says,"

Where, and who, sent you this letter!"

The Moogle backs off and looks nervous as he says,

" Er, I don't know, I just deliver the letters Kupo! Please don't hurt me!" Ezan sighs and says,"

Don't worry, I am not about to waste the effort to harm someone as weak as a Moogle for a haphazard reason.

"He then looks at the letter again and says,"

What is this, a joke? Well, it's not funny. Honesty, there is irony and then there is just suspicious timing. Really now, just because I still need answers, does who ever sent this think I am this naive? After all, there is no way, this can be real. My father is dead.

"With this we zoom in to see just what is causing Ezan to react this way, and what is causing him to react this way is the words on the letter, the words that say to Ezan, from Ansem Zeon! However, as shocking as it is for Ezan to see a letter from his true mysterious father what might be even more shocking is that we now leave him, and fast forward in time to lunch time the next day! Ben may have a lot to be stressed about but even so he was able to after a bit fall to sleep, and he was so worn out he did not wake up till noon!

Lucky Doug and the others were in the same boat and the group of friends just met each other in the dinning chamber and caught up over lunch. Doug swore a oath to Goken not to give away the details of his training methods, but even so he was able to tell more than one tale!

After that Ben told Doug just what he has been through since his pal was gone. And between telling of all the happy things he did with Lacus, all of the trails still fresh in his memories like his final test for the Star Sword, the discoveries like the day of Zero's awakening.

The tense showdowns with Bass, Wily, Perfect Zero, and Sigma. And lastly the details of Damonus 's ambush, how Lacus desperately and unwillingly unleashed the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and how Brad saved the day and still caused a uproar as he broke out of his imprisonment to return Lacus to normal. After Ben with a little help from James and Hiryuumon finished talking it was nearly two hours later and Doug just whistles and says,

" Damn, I picked a lousy time to be out of the action! Sorry to not be there when you guys needed me. "

Ben just glumly nods and says,

' it's ok Doug, to be honest I doubt you being there would make much of a difference. Even if we were all worn down, Damonus was just too strong, and it would have taken a miracle to defeat him and the four other villains he resurrected at once. "

Doug looks annoyed as he says," Hey you saying I don't matter?

" James chuckles as he says,"

He is just saying it was a situation where we had it was nearly a winless scenario. Frankly, even though we came out alive it still was nearly a lost with all that went down."

Doug just nods before he says,' from what you told me, the whole thing with Lacus was just messed up. Damn it Brad, even if he did save the day, him busting out of the Sekkisek prison tower and getting the glory because it was the one time his specialty of brute force came in handy makes me ticked off! Still, even if a lot of sulky things happened, don't let them get to yah Ben! Remember, the game is not over till the end results of the last round! Max would not want you to be sulking about what ifs!"

Ben sighs and says," I know, it's just, I let my mom, Lacus, everyone down!"

Doug pats Ben on the shoulder and says," I know it's a lot of messed up stuff but it's just a down before it goes up. Your mom will get better and Lacus will snap out of her daze, just give it some time. In the mean time just do what you can, like kick more evil but! Another thing you can do, is get your mind off the madness. Hey, I know what we can do if we have some free time. The bowling alley here still working?"

Hiryuumon looks excited as he says

," Hey, either it was not one of the areas infected by the virus or they fixed it all ready! Great idea it's been a while since we did that!" Doug grins and says," Awesome! How about we blow away a few pins to take mind of things for a bit?" Ben nods and says," Sure, sounds like fun. "

With this the four friends do in fact go to the bowling alley that is one of the many functions used to keep its Enji Knights and trainees form being too stressed. After going through a few rounds Ben and his pals were able to enjoy themselves as they planned, but, as they were going to go for round three Cloud enters looking amused as he says,

" Ah, so there's were you guys are. "

Ben sees Cloud and says," Hey Cloud Sensei! Finish the reports? If so you want to join in for the next round?" Cloud looks amused as he says,

" Sorry, but, bowling is not really my specialty. Besides, it would seem we don't have much time for games at the moment. In fact, we have an audience with the masters." Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," What for?

" Cloud then turns around and says,"

What else? For are next mission."

Doug looks excited as he says,"

All right! Barley a day since I got back and we are all ready going back in to the swing of things."

Ben just sighs and says," Maybe for you, but, I kind of was hoping that I could at least have one day to recover before I jumped back in to the fry. Good grief, the last mission was suppose to be easy to till everything fell apart. Oh well, not going to let the bad guys think they can keep us down, and with any luck, maybe they are just saying what they are going to do with Brad or something.

"With this the fully completed Squad 7 goes through a series of familiar hallways, stairs and elevators till once more they are in the wide oval chamber where the Enji Masters have their important meetings. Ben sees Master Myers, the small but powerful red and wise Zoda, the very long bearded Yamamoto and the others before he and the others stop. Seeing Ezan and many other Enji causes Ben to say,

" Well, looks like this is more than just a minor briefing."

Myers sees Ben and says," Ah there you gentlemen are. Ah Doug, good to see you back."

Doug gives a thumbs up and says,

" Good to be back Grand Master.

" Myers chuckles and says,"

Good, now that everyone involve is here we can begin. I know we are just recovering from the disaster that just was ended yesterday, but something crucial must be brought to our attention.

"James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Looks like are enemies are truly being relentless. What is the place in trouble and who is causing it?"

Yamamoto turns to James with a serious glance as he says,

" Nothing is being attacked at the moment, but it makes this situation no less important. "

Myers then says,"

You see, something has laid on are laps that might help us bring a part of this war to an end. That is, if this thing that has appeared is genuine in its content."

Doug scratches his head as he says,

" Um, sorry to be slow on the up take but I have no idea what you guys are talking about.

" Myers chuckles as he says,"

Sorry for being vague, allow us to make it clear. Ezan, since this is most related to you would you do the honors?"

Ezan nods and takes out the letter he received earlier and says,"

What they are talking about is this. To make it simple, it's a letter, from my father, my biological and true father Ansem Zeon. "

Hiryuumon nods as he says," Ah that's cool. Hey wait, you mean, your real father? I thought he was dead? If not, then this is odd."

Ezan gives off an annoyed suppressed groan as he says,"

Of course it's odd, that's the whole point of this meeting! This Ansem Zeon, or whoever is claiming to be him has written me a letter saying he has waited to unveil his presence to me till the right time and the time is now. To sum it up the letter said he thinks not only is the time right for me to meet him, but for him to reveal his presence to the cosmos.

"Ben gets excited as he says,

" This is great news Ezan! Not only will you able to be to meet your real father at last, but he is the real leader of the Zeon Federation right? Heh, if he is still alive, then it's going to put Weil Zabi in a very, complicated situation. Why is everyone so tense when this is good news?"

Zoda just looks stern and says," Good news this would be Ben, if we are sure it was honest.

"Ezan then says," Think about it Ben, this is the ideal bait for are enemies to set a trap."

Zidane then says," Hey, aren't those dark hood Organization quacks always trying to lure Ezan with stuff like this? Think they would stoop to this low? Wait, what am I saying? Still, what if it's in fact a real letter? "

Myers then says," That's why we can't just overlook this. No matter what the truth behind this letter is, we must at least answer the letters call.

" Ezan nods and says, "

Yes, even if the chance of this letter being true is a slim percentage, I want to find out for myself. Either way it works to my advantage, if its false ill make the Dark Enji pay for thinking they can get away with toying me. If my father truly is alive and wants to see me, then I am dying to ask him a few questions that have been bugging me.

" Doug chuckles and says,"

I guess it would be rude to not respond to an invitation. Heh, just glad for everyone's sake you did not get in to a craze and go off on your own."

Senel hears this and chuckles as he says,"

Heh, that's for sure, my back is still sore when from you knocked me out!"

Cloud then looks amused as he says," Well, I guess not having Sephiroth inside you urging you on is a big factor as well. Still, I think everyone can say how glad they are not to have to worry about another one of us going out on his own."

Ezan looks disgusted as he says," I must express my regret over that whole fiasco.

Sephiroth was guiding me to fulfill his own desires, but it was because of my own weakness that he was able to make me his pawn. I promised I would not dishonor my fellow Enji Knights, and that's a vow I instead to keep."

Ben looks happy as he says," Glad to hear your not letting those idiots get to you Ezan. All right, if its real or not, let's go see if we can shed a few lights on theses stubborn mysterious shawl we? So, where is this meeting place supposed to meet? Er, hope it's not in the Zeon territory, it might make meeting him a little tricky." Myers then walks back as he says," It's not a Zeon world, but the desired location is no less dangerous. For one thing it's not even a named location." James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Are location is not even named? How are we supposed to know where to go?

"Myers then nods and the bearded Cid from Cecil's world presses a button before a hologram of a galaxy unknown to Ben as his leader says,"

The tricky thing about this, well, the most tricky thing, is that he requested we meet with him in the relatively unexplored deep north polar galaxy.

"Ben shrugs and says," I see, so, he likes being north? "Ezan sighs and says,' Clown, don't tell me you forgotten that the northern and Southern polar galaxy's are the edges of discovered parts of the cosmos. Neither the Lylat Kingdom or the Zeon Federation has to many clamed planets there, mostly because of the various abnormally in space that makes hyper space difficult there. The location for the meeting place is only a region in this space." Ben looks confused as he says," That's odd, why would your father want to meet in such a dangerous place? Maybe it really is a set up."

Myers retorts with,"

It does not have to mean that's the case Ben. Remember, Weil would never tolerate Ansem being alive; it would ruin everything he is trying to build. Ansem had a lot of other enemies to, like Garma Kaiba and others.

Such an out of the way zone is the perfect place for a man thought dead to hide and recoup. Still, it's also the perfect place for a trap. That is why we are treating this as a level S mission, and while Ezan was the only one asked to come, several squads will be set as back up.

Ben, Squad 7 is one of the squads I wish to send. I know you just got through a lot. But, because of your relationship and experience with the Dark Enji, in case they show up your presence would be ideal. "

Ben looks serious as he says," It's ok, I understand. After all I am the chosen hero, I must be ready when the forces of evil present themselves. Besides, I need something to distract myself anyway. I am ready to go when ever everyone else is.

" Myers smiles and says,

" Glad to see your heroic sprit is still burning strong Ben. The mission will begin in three hours, so if you would all please be ready and be at the hanger bay to deploy I would be grateful." Ben then says," Can do. Um, just one thing. Grand Master, have you heard from Lacus? And, while we are on it, do you know what you're going to do with Brad?"

Myers expression somber as he says,

" I am sorry Ben; I don't have an answer to either of those questions. No one has heard from Lacus since the incident, not even her parents. However, I have faith she will get over her horror from the event and return to us. Besides, I would have sensed it if her energy left this world, or at least I hope.

And as for Brad, he is not going to get away with just acting like he did nothing wrong, but, he did cause the situation to go under control, so it's likely we will have to come to a compromise. Don't let what has happened conflict you Ben. Just focus on what you can do, and strive to do your best. All right everyone, may the force of light be with you. I hope this mission ends in the best case scenario, and good luck."

With this Doug says," All right, either we get to see who Ezan 's real father is or I get to kick some butt so this is going to be a blast!"

Ezan sighs as he says," Oh, this is going to be annoying no matter what. Let's just get this over with.

" With this Squad 7, Ezan and his teammates and the other Enji chosen for the mission leave the room. And when they all are gone Yamamoto turns to Myers as he says,"

Are we sure this has any chance of being the real Ansem? And even if it is, are we sure Ezan should have been sent to meet him? Even if he has proven that he would embrace the dark side, he is still young."

Myers sighs as he says," He must confront his past, and rid his doubts. Better now than later I suppose. Besides, we need to take a chance to bring this war over all ready. Too much devastation has befallen this cosmos. It will take a good while to clean up the mess brought on by Doctor Wily's revenge . Among other things because of the virus many top ranking prisoners broke out of the Crimson Forbidden Prison,

one of them was Garma Kaiba.

I don't think Ezan should have to worry about the man he thought was his father for most of his life as someone he might have to cut down, not just yet. "

Yamamoto then says,

' Even if Garma Kaiba was the former head of the secret intelligence force department in the Lylat Kingdom, he can't tip the scales of this war much further even if he rejoins Kira. Frankly, out of this the thing that disturbs me most is that arrogant Brad Fowltror!

After he attacked his own Enji and broke out of our own castle, we can't just expect him back! He will never be an Enji; he has no desire for it!"

Zoda shakes his head and says," A heart of violence and greed Brad is. Lacus and power, it would seem are all that is the concerns of his heart. "

Myers nods and says," I agree with you all, I see less and less hope by the day that Brad can, or even wants to change his ways. However, the fact remains, that he was able to handle, and maybe even tame the Blue Eyes White Dragon when no one else could. We must keep a close eye on him, and insure he does not have too much control over it, and Lacus. Because if he does, then, things are going to get a whole lot worse if he decides to go off on his own, and possibly take Lacus with him!

"Cid, er, this time the Cid from Cloud's world says,"

Well, what are we going to do if that girl goes lose again? Nothing to the poor girl but everyone in the city had the snuff blown out of them after seeing that dragon! We were able to prevent word from going out that Lacus and that beast was the same thing. But if some nosy reporter pushes his nose to far when are guard is down it's going to end, rather badly.

"Myers nods again and says,"

Lucky King Atem swore to keep the truth about the Blue Eyes White Dragon a secret for everyone's sake, and the celestial beast will be official announced a summon of the Zannacross Empire. Still, I fear what will happen if Lacus lose control again. I would hate to do this to Lacus, but if things progress, we must protect the Lylat Kingdom.

" Squall, who was still there raises a eyebrow as he says,

" You mean, seal her away for something she did not do, like what nearly happened to Rinoa? That is not justice, it will just punish Lacus!"

Myers looks pained as he says,

" We will do whatever we can to avoid that option Squall, but we must keep every option on the table. For now we must keep a close eye on both Lacus and Brad, or I fear we will lose control of our entire ability to win this war. Still, I want to believe in them, in Ben, Ezan, and Lacus.

They are the guiding lights that are the hope of the universe against the forces of darkness. That is why we must belive they have the reslove to concure the darkness from both within and form without. I just prey, that are faith is not misplaced."

"

* * *

With this they and the others go on to discuss other more mundane matters, and that's cue to leave them and go back to squad 7! The teams are getting ready to be equipped for the situation and as Squad 7 is going down a hall way to the armory Cloud says,"

Remember, even with the newest advancements to are warp drives it's still going to take us at least a week to get to are desired location at best. Make sure you have everything you will need."

Doug nods and says,"

Don't worry Cloud, not going to let my first mission back make my training look like a waste! Goken would never let me have the end of it! All right, come on guys, let's get are stuff!"

Ben nods, before he realizes something and says," Wait, you guys go ahead, and I just have to take care of one thing before everything. Don't worry; it should not take long, ill meet you there soon."

Doug shrugs and says,"

All right then, don't slack off buddy!

"Ben nods and at once dashes off at full speed. As he heads for his desired location he says to himself the words of,"

Before I go, I have to make sure I do what I can. I have to show, that, no matter what I'll be there for her. First, ill just, do what I can. Now, hopefully it's fixed by now. Ah, here we are."

Using flash steps Ben was able to burst to his desired part of Hallowed Bastion in only a minute, and when he slows down he is in front of a garden of flowers, one of the castles flower gardens. Thanks to the work of Cloud's good friend the revived last member of the Cetra race, Aeris Gainsborough the castle has had even more variety of beautiful flowers growing in the gardens. Ben was hoping to see the flower girl / part celestial one at the area, but sees no one in sight. He then looks around and says,"

I guess Aeris is busy like the others treating all the people suffering through this fiasco. Still, I could have used her help picking out the flowers. They were never my, huh?

" Ben pauses when he sees a series of tall pink flowers in the middle. Ben looks excited as he says,"

Ah, I forgot the name, but I remember Lacus has flowers like theses around her house, and her room here as well! Before I go, ill just at least leave a few for her. It's not much, but, the faster Lacus can become happy again the better."

He then takes enough for a bouquet as he says,"

Er, hope Miss Aeris does not mind, ill pay later if she wants money for them. "

With this Ben darts off and heads for the direction of the women's living quarters as he says,"

Lacus, I wish I could find a way to get that dragon out of you. Damn it, if it was not linked to you I would just destroy that crazy beast! Still, even if I can't be there for you now, when you do come back I want you to know I am still there for you. I don't care what you are, you're my friend, that's all that matters to me. Now, I should leave something to make sure no one steals the flowers till she gets them. Better stop by the labs and pick up a safe box.

"With this Ben jumps in to the nearest elevator and heads in to the lab, and after a few seconds he sees the lab, and sees some new personal making use of the machines in there, Doctor Light! The good doctor is still a hologram projected out of Auto's body but he seems to be in his element as he, Megaman, Protoman and X are moving this and pressing that and Ben looks amused as he says,"

Ah hey guys! Doctor Light, glad you were ok in that ambush, it was so chaotic I barely had time to see what was in front of me!"

Light nods and says," Don't worry Ben Auro, I know you all did what you could. Besides, I am fine. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

More then find if your all ready getting to work heh. I take it you all ready talked with Master Myers and King Atem?

" Light nods and says,"

Yes, I informed them all about the truth. They are all quite nice. They all expressed there gratitude for all I did, and even said they would give me everything I need to help out.

"Megaman looks happy as he says,"

That's right, they said me and Proto can work with X, Zero and you all! I am so happy! Even if things have changed and now some massive evil empire of demons wants to destroy everything, I'll do what I can to fight for a future everyone wants!

" Ben nods as he says,"

I'll be happy to have you guys fight by my side. Ah, glad to see you're all ready getting to work? Um, what are you guys doing? Oh, Zero?"

Ben looks up and sees Zero is floating in a giant blue cylinder that looks like a larger version of the armored capsules Light has created! Megaman 's

bird pal Beat is picking up a small machine part as he is handing it over to Light as X turns to Ben and says,"

It's nothing to complex, we are going to try and separate Axl from Zero so Axl can have his own body again.

"Zero is still awake as he says,"

Heh, it will be nice to stop hearing voices again. Glad to see your still walking about Ben, you got pretty messed up from the battles."

Ben laughs and says,

" Oh, it's ok, I learned how to rebound quick from you guys haha. In fact I am going to my next mission soon. "Protoman nods and says," Sorry we can't come with you guys, but looks like we still need to be caught up to speed on a few things."

Ben then says," It's ok, with any luck we won't need any help. Although, luck has not been on my side that often." Zero then chuckles as he says,"

Just smash them twice for us Ben, and good luck. "

Ben nods and says," I will, and thanks Zero. Still, I in fact came here for a protection box. Um, is there any of those left?"

He then hears a smaller voice from behind him say,"

Yes sir, is this it?" Ben looks down, and is shocked to see what he is looking for is in the hands of what appears to be the Serv-bot from before! He picks it up and says,"

Er, thanks. Say, don't take me wrong I am glad you're all right, but, when did you guys get here?"

The small yellow former servant of Wily smiles and says,"

Since that scary masked guy blew us all away yesterday! We landed right near this pretty castle when some of you Enji found us! At first they were going to attack us till we begged them that we were not their enemies! We promised a guy named Cid that if we proved we can be hard workers we can stick around! This place is much more fancy then the old masters home so we will do whatever we can to earn are keep!"

Ben chuckles as he says

," I see. Yah, this place is pretty grand, heh, looks like you guys are going to have to compete with the moogle staff though. Ah, I'll have to hear about it later, I am kind of in a hurry. Thanks for the box though.

" Megaman then says," What is it for Ben? Is it related to those flowers?"

Ben looks embarrassed as he says," Er, sort of. I am, making sure my friend gets them so she can be cheered up." X smirks as he says," So, then they are for Lacus eh? "Ben looks like he was caught and says,"

Um, yah. Well, she was kind of down from everything that happened."

X responds with," I see. After what happened I think she would need to be cheered up a little I suppose. I heard all of what happened Ben. It was, quite shocking, but, take it from me. No matter what she thinks she is, as long as you and your friends show what she really is, she will never become a monster.

Zero chuckles and says," Its a stronger power then you would think. Trust me I did not think much of it t first either!

" Ben nods and says,"

Thanks X, Zero, everyone. All right, I don't have much time left so I am off. Good luck with this, and later!"

With this Ben waves his robotic friends off and quickly hurries off to his destination. With this after only a few more minutes he arrives in front of his first girl friends room, only to be saddened that no one is still there. He then sighs as he puts the flowers in the safe box and puts in the command code before he says,"

Lacus, I hope, your all right. Please, please be all right. I am sorry I could not help you, but I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise! No matter what, I won't let your suffering continue! Well, I better get ready. Hope you like the flowers Lacus, I'll just have to make sure I survive this to see if you do.

" With this Ben sees the safe box form a metal shell of admantium over the flowers ready only to open for either him or Lacus before he once more flash steps to his room for final preparations, but little does he know that someone was watching Ben's visit to Lacus 's door, and it was Brad! The cocky self described muscular alpha male grins as he steps out of the corridor of hallway leading to her room and looks at the box before he spits on the box and says,"

Real funny Star loser, trying to be romantic are we? Just what do you think your trying to pull?"

With this he unleashes a lighting fast kick that shatters the top of the powerful metal casing with ease, revealing the flowers! This causes Brad to break out in mad laughter as he says,

" Man, talk about pathetic! Think a few weeds will make your wishes come true? You just don't get it Benny boy, no matter what you do, Lacus will never love you!"

With this he flicks his fingers and creates an instant energy blast that causes the flowers to burst in to flames! As he sees them crumble he looks delighted as he says,"

You just don't get it, it would be amusing if it did not make me want to hurl! You will never be able to be TRULY connected to Lacus loser, you two are from two completely different worlds! You're nothing but a dreamer who the angels are gambling their hopes on, while Lacus is someone, who thanks to my guidance knows how the real world works and lives in it! And there is no room for so called heroes, just survivors!

And me and Lacus, are survivors, no, we are winners! Play the hero all you want, but no matter who you defeat Lacus will never be yours, because she is mine! Heh, if you can't realize it now, then when you see who Lacus truly is, even someone who's delusional on a constant basis's will have to face the facts!

Heh, in fact I hope you come back alive for once Ben, just so I can see the look on your face when you have to expect what Lacus truley is!

And if you can't, then I'll just have to put you out of your misery, one way or another! Oh yah, it was a bumpy ride but the big score, the ultimate score is coming! The masters can throw as many fits as they want but if they want to even pretend they can keep Lacus they have no choice but to cave!

Oh yah, soon they, EVERYONE will see, that like it or not, the Unstoppable Juggernaught always gets what he wants! Hehehehe, HAHAAHAAA!!" As Brad laughs like a lunatic he hears and sees the Neo Highwind prepare to take flight once more before he grins and says," HEh, so go ahead hero's, try and act like you matter. But, not Kaiba boy, not Star Loser, not anyone, is going to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine!"

* * *

With this Brad, and many others see in a few minutes the Enji take off to head out for their mysterious destination and there new mission! However, as Brad cruelly plans for his ambitions, we now turn are view to another group that wants their desires filled at any cost! This time it's not the Zannacross Empire though, but another group of villains who are marking this as there appearance in this volume three, the Organization of Dark Enji! It seems that Ezan and the other Enji's suspicions were correct, because this does seem to be a trap set up by the black wearing villains! At the moment we are now in a wide white room filled with different sized white thrones, many of them now vacant.

Standing on the highest throne is a man who is wearing the dark raincoat like uniform just like the rest of the dark Enji. He has long silver hair and twisted yellow eyes with slightly dark skin. He is none other than the Superior, and leader of the entire mysterious order, **_Xemnas_**!

The powerful man is looking around and closes his eyes as he says,

" Yes, now the meeting will start."

Before he can speak a laid back voice out of thin air says,"

Wait, not just yet! "

Soon a column of darkness appears out of one of the thrones before a man with long red and wild hair, the man with the title of" Fury of the Dancing Flames"_Axel_, different then X's friend Axl, steps out!

Another one of the dark Enji, a man with long fancy blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face with the title" the Lunar Divider " and the name _Saix_ glares coldly at Axel as he says,"

Axel, your late, again.

" Axel just remains calm as he says," No offence Saix, just lost track of time."

Another member, the laid back but ruthless older looking member with black and white hair in a pony tail, a eye patch over one eye, and the title of" the Free shooter" named_ Xigbar_ chuckles at this and says,

" Man Axel, you just can't even take a summons seriously? It's a wonder you're not dead yet."

Axel rolls his eyes and glances at the empty thrones as he says," I may be a little laid back, but at least I look where I leap, unlike a few of the others."

Xemnas clears his throat and says," Enough, I did not call you all here for small talk, it's time to make are next move. As you are all hopefully aware, the full wrath of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was unleashed, thanks to that clash with the Zannacross Empire."

Axel chuckles and says,

" Oh yah, that's why I was late. That things a beast for sure, it makes the others look like cubs! Huh, something funny, Vexen?" He hears a laugh that he loathes even if it's from his superior and looks to the upper left to see a older man with long dirty blond hair. He is the smartest member of the dark order, and a former friend of Ansem Zeon. He is a master of ice magic and has the title of," The Chilly Academic" whose name is of course _Vexen_!

The senior member of the Organization finishes his sly laugh as he says," Oh my simple comrade Axle, it's quite true the Blue Eyes White Dragon is the cream of the crop. But someone like you could not even hope to understand its true power! Yes, my research has always pointed to the dragon being the supreme member of the celestial beasts, but it's always satisfying to see field data! Ah, one we bring that power in to the fold, and then are power will be absolute! "

Xigbar snorts and says,"

Easier said than done Vexen! That thing is in a league of its own, it's not going to be as easy to subdue as the others!

" Xemnas smiles and says," Ah, but all the same its are destiny to make it ours. However, to capture it, we must finish are other aims, and eliminate are other opposition. But it seems the wheels of fate are in motion, for the time to deal judgment to those who will not embrace the true face of this existence is now. And, by that I mean Ezan Zeon." Vexen looks delighted as he says,"

Ah, so I take it this means that he took the bait?"

Saix nods and says,"

Wither or not he suspects the truth behind the letter is irrelevant. Are sources tell us a ship is heading to the location of Castle Oblivion, and one way or another it's time to deal with the question of the son of Ansem once and for all."

Vexen looks delighted as he says,"

Ah, that sounds fine to me! Ezan, your little Enji friends may have clouded your mind but if you won't expect who you are, then I'll just force the power I desire out of you! Yes, even if you resists this is a splendid time to test out my new experiment! Ezan, no matter how strong you have become, even with those Sharingan eyes my genius will concur all! Huh, who dares make sport of my proclamation?

"He looks down and sees the voice coming from a man with shoulder length dark pink hair. Despite this pink hair he is anything but fruity though. He is the ruthless and powerful man who happens to also be the son of the Zeon President Weil Zabi! With the title of the" Graceful Assassin"

_Marluxia Zabi_! The younger member just takes his hand off his chin and says,"

There is no doubt your work is a stroke of genus Vexen. But, you seem to have a thing for forgetting your mistakes. While Ezan no longer has the spirit of Sephiroth in him, his will is still quite strong. And it seems his fellow Enji; including Ben Auro is with him. If you fail to take this seriously, you will fail Vexen.

" Vexen looks insulted as he says," Don't insult me neophyte! I am fully aware of the power Ezan welds, and that the Enji are not total idiots! Why else would I bring them to Castle Oblivion? No matter how powerful they are, in are domain they will be at are mercy!"

Xemnas looks emotionless as he says,"

It's true that in the realm of Castle Oblivion are power is near absolute. But don't forget Vexen, that Ben Auro has proven himself to be quite stubborn, and he has always seemed to worm out of his death. If you underestimate his power you will pay dearly."

Before Vexen can respond a shrill female voice says,

" Please Master Xemnas, you're giving Benny boy too much credit. He may keep learning more tricks, but in the end he is still nothing but a sad lonely little boy who is only still around because the celestial ones are so sorry for him!"

Everyone turns down to see a women with short blond hair with two strands sticking out like lightning rods. She is leaning on the side of her throne, and she is the lighting user and female fatale with the title of the" Savage Nymph" who Ben once thought was Lisa Alster. And although she was the first person he went on a real date with it also almost was his last when she showed she was a spy, and is really_ Larxene_!

The only female Dark Enji giggles and continues with,

" I know are little Star pest keeps getting stronger, but don't forget boys, no matter how strong his body is, his heart is oh so frail. Now that it seems his dear beloved Lacus is going through some beasty changes, we can use that to hit him where it hurts! With all the tricks Castle Oblivion has, it will be enough to put the light out of his eyes forever, along with all of the other Enji who think they can stop us! Ah, poor little Ben must be so down, but he should not worry, I'll be happy to "play" with him! " Vexen looks amused as he says,"

Your assessment has some truth to it Larxene. No matter how strong a warrior an unbeatable plan will prevail every time! However, I wonder if you're just excited about testing out your new powers."

Larxene flashes her eyes innocently as she says,"

Who, little old me Vexen? Well, maybe a little. Why, you're not?

" Vexen cackles as he says,"

On the contrary, I could not see a more exciting field test for it!

"Axel rolls his eyes as he says,"

I still can't believe out of all of us, you got to go first with it Larxene!

"Xigbar nods and says," I know, I wanted to be the first one to test out the artificial fusion with a celestial beast! What does she have that I don't? I am a freaking senior member!"

Larxene just giggles with a hint of malice as she says,"

What can I say boys? The merging with that million year old bird Falzar needed a women's touch! But if you want to argue, I'll be happy to show you how successful the process was!

"Xemnas then clears his throat as he says,"

Now then Larxene, that will not be needed. It was by chance that the spirit of the Celestial Beast Falzar resonated with Larxene's magical energy, nothing more. You will have your chance to evolve to the next stage as long as you have patience. Not only has the Blue Eyes White Dragon made its appearance known, but reports show that the other beast Gerzar was located. It would seem that Doctor Wily had put it under his control for a time being until Ben Auro was kind enough to break that control.

"Marluxia grins as he says,"

How kind indeed, how, all of the pieces for are ultimate ascension are in place! Huh?"

All of a sudden everyone sees the room get darker before a mad laugh booms out and says," Oh, close enough! AH, but after waiting this long for the pieces to be aligned, it really has felt like an eternity!

"All of a sudden everyone looks up as a surge of darkness forms in the top of the room, and another member floats down out of the ceiling!

This man has a black skull dragon mask covering the man's eyes, but with this mask it's easy to tell this man loves evil! With shoulder length grey hair, this man has the title of the" Phantom of Chaos" and might even be the man who killed Max! He is the crazed _Ravxen_, one of the most insane and powerful of Ben's enemies!

Axel chuckles as he sees Ravxen float down and he says," Ah, so you showed up after all eh Ravxen? I thought you saw meanings like theses as something beyond you."

Ravxen chuckles as he floats over to his throne and sits on it as he says,"

Oh no need for that Axel, you make me sound, anti social! I am not late anyway, I arrived just when I intended to! I suppose you could saw I arrived now because I was caught up watching the amusing little show that was about the thrashing of the Enji!

" Xigbar chuckles as he says,"

Oh you saw it to? Yah, it was fun seeing those Enji losers get their skulls handed to them. Too bad they got lucky, again!"

Ravxen all of a sudden changes expression to one of deadly seriousness as he says,"

Yes, it's such a pity. The show was so exhilarating! And then that worthless overblown baboon had to spoil the fun! That filthy monkey, I am growing tired of his meddling. Oh well, fools may try to act like they have the spotlight, but soon the REAL show of ultimate darkness will begin! Hahahah, and, if the other shows can't end in an ending that suits me, how about we make our own little show eh?

"Saix raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Ravxen, are you implying you want to go to Castle Oblivion as well? "

Ravxen chuckles as he says," Well, you want them dead right? Because, if you want results, then my score is the highest!"

Marluxia responds with," We don't have to kill all of them, not yet. There is a chance they can become our tools yet."

Ravxen sighs and says,"

Really now, still trying to beat a dead horse? Face it chumps, Ben Auro and Ezan Ansem have made it quite clear they would rather die than fight for us. As enjoyable as it is to see them suffer, it's time to put their little struggles to a end!"

Xemnas retorts with,"

I share your sediment Ravxen, that is why this time will be the final mark for them, one way or another! "Ravxen then says," Well, I'll pass this trip then; I am more of a killer then a persuader.

"Marluxia grins as he says,

" So be it, believe it or not as powerful as you are your not the only one who can get things done Ravxen. In fact, ill prove it to you, when I bring Ben Auro's head back to this room!"

Vexen then laughs and says," Yes, those so called heroes will meet there maker if they don't embrace the true face of evolution! Heh, if they try and stand in my experiment this time, then they will face the wrath of my ultimate creation! Ah, in fact why don't I introduce it to you all? Come now; introduce yourself to your comrades! "

With this the doors open and a person wearing the Dark Enji uniform with its hood up enters and stands in the middle of the thrones. Seeing this Axel raises an eyebrow and says," What gives? One of the rookies has done enough to become one of us elite?"

Vexen chuckles and says

," I suppose you could say she was born in to this position. But don't feel jealous, she is the fruit of all of my research! Yes, allow me to formally show you the ultimate warrior with the DNA of all of my experiments, and even Ben and Ezan! Yes, she is the reaper of the Enji, and the proof of my genus!

"Ravxen chuckles as he says,"

My, so you finally finished your little pet valet have you Vexen? How amusing. So, what are you my little peche? "

The hooded figure uncovers her face and everyone can see a women with round shoulder length black hair look up and says,"

Greetings master Ravxen, I am named _Xion_.

"Saix smiles for once as he says,"

You did well Vexen, I am impressed. Now even if Ezan and Ben won't come to their senses, we will still have want we need to push are plans foreword.

"Vexen looks smug as he says,"

Yes, between this and my other projects, one way or another we will have what we want!"

Xemnas leans forward and says,"

Just remember Vexen, as impressive as your creations are, unless they get results they are meritless. I am tired of you talking about your work, prove to me it can concur the Enji. Those who are going to Castle Oblivion, go now."

Vexen nods and says," As you wish Xemnas, I insure you, you won't be disappointed! Let's get ready dear Xion, we don't want to keep are guests waiting!" With this Vexen and Xion vanish in a flash of darkness before Axel says,"

This is going to be fun, this time I won't let that chosen punk get a cheap shot on me! I'll show him whose passion truly burns the hottest!

"Xigbar then grins and says," Don't think you're getting all the fun Axel, I want a few trophies for my own!"

With this the two members also warp out of the chamber before Larxene flicks her hair back and says,

"How rude boys, leaving the lady in the dust? If they think they can spoil my fun, they will be on my list next!"

She then vanishes in a bolt of lightning before Marluxia stands up and looks at his leader before he bows and says,

" I insure you Master Xemnas, the time will be soon when all life in the universe will be forced to bow to the most superior force in this dimension.

"With this he to warps away in a storm of darkness and flower pedals before Ravxen chuckles and says,"

Well, Marluxia seems to be another who thinks he got short changed in his role, eh Xemnas?"

Xemnas just closes his eyes and says,

" He thinks his blood line to Weil Zabi enhances his position, but, he will soon find that his ambitions pale in the face of true evolution."

Another member of the order, the sliver haired and quite member named the " Cloaked Schemer" _Zexion_ who has been silent till now looks at his leader and says,

" Lord Xemnas, do you think they can successfully kill Ben Auro and Ezan? "Saix looks stern as he says,

" They better, Castle Oblivion is are most powerful stronghold besides this very lair. If they fail are operation now, they better not come back.

"Ravxen grins as he lays back and crosses his legs and says,"

Well, I might as well bring some food because this performance will be a blast. And, even if it has an ending in poor taste, I'll just have to add my own little contribution!

"Saix sighs and says,"

The Enji have embarrassed us for the last time. As hard as they fight, they can never win and now it's the time for them to realize how futile there battle is." Xemnas then has energy shimmer as he tightens his hand and says,"

They never will Saix; they are to committed to what they call justice to ever grasp the truth. But they will embrace the truth of existence, as the perish. Yes, soon true peace will arrive, and all who deny its arrival will be no more. My fellow members, it's as simple as that.

"Ravxen laughs and says," Whatever, as long as all the disgusting bugs are squashed! HAHAHAA!!"

* * *

With this Ravxen laughs, and sees a monitor in the room showing his fellow members are leaving at the moment for there destination, getting ready to set a trap for the unsuspecting Enji! With this we now turn back to are hero's, er, a week letter though. The reason being that it takes a week for the Enji to blaze through hyper space to their unknown location! After a week of doing little more than sleeping , waiting nervously for the unknown and training Ben at last sees something outside the spaceship he is one besides vast whiteness as he sees normal space return all he sees in front is what looks like a moon before he raises a eyebrow and says,"

This is are location? It just looks like a small moon!

" Doug then says," Wait, that's not a moon, it's a battle station!

"James looks closer and says,"

Maybe you need glasses Doug, it's indeed just a moon.

" Ben responds with," Even so, I have a bad feeling about this.

Cloud then says,"

So, Ansem chosen to meet his son on a moon in the polar region of space? He must really not want his enemies to find him I guess." Ezan takes a look at the monitor before he narrows his eyes and says," And it would seem that he has no problem dealing with unwanted visitors." Ben takes a look before he steps back and says," No way, are you kidding me? It does not look like there was any defense cannons on this moon. Did, Ansem do this himself? "

Everyone then sees what's almost like a grave yard of spaceships that they thought was the moons asteroid belt! Seeing both Lylat and Zeon symbols causes Cid to say,"

Whoa Nelly, looks like your real father does not care where a guy is, looks like anyone trying to bother him gets the door slammed in his or her face hard!" Ezan just looks at the moon as he says,"

Ansem, is this, your true character, or is this even you?"

Cid shrugs and says," In any case, least I know where to land. Get ready for a landing everyone, it just might be rough."  
With this Cid does land the ship, and to everyone's relief they are able to land hassle free. It seems the moon has a frail but existing atmosphere and using their magical energy the Enji are able to walk out without space suits.

As Squad 7, Ezan and his squad, Cecil and his friends Kain, Rose, and high monk Yang Fang Leidan, Lloyd Genis Kratos and Raine, and Tidus, Auron, Wakka and Kimahri Roso all step out Ben takes a look at his surroundings and says,"

All right, time to see if this is truly a father son reunion or just another annoying ambush. So, what should we do? Wait here?

"Ezan just moves forward as he says,"

No, if this is a trap we are lying in a bad spot. Let's take a look around and see anything that looks like a home or hideout.

"Doug looks annoyed and says,"

Oh, and you are the leader since when?

" Ezan just turns his head looking bored as he says,"

If you want to take a poor battle plan and be easley massacred help yourselves. "Squall shrugs as he says," It does make sense, come on guys.

"As Doug has his eye narrow Zidane chuckles and pats Doug on the back as he says

," Don't take it personally Doug, Ezan may not show it but I bet he is on edge with the chance of meeting his real father and all.

"Ezan hears this and says," No I am not Zidane; I am just acting like the professional solider that I am. "

Zidane just looks coy as he says,"

Sure you are Ezan, just keep telling yourself that. "

Ezan just mutters an un-hearable responds and walks forward before Ben laughs and says,"

Oh well, come on guys, let's go. I guess this marks the beginning of the mission. Hurray for officalness. Er, whatever. "

With this everyone walks forward, and after walking up a hill they see only more wreckage and hills and after a few minutes Ben sighs and says,"

I realized, this is the first time I walked on a real moon. When I was "training "with Kira on the moon around Corneria I was either being tortured or asleep from said torture. However, now that I am on one I realized, it's kind of, well, dull.

"Cecil chuckles and says," Maybe for us Ben, but to some they would call it paradise. My own native people, the Lunarian people called a place like this there home. Ah, in fact this makes me feel nostalgic.

"Kain chuckles and says,"

Really now Cecil, one of your most grueling battles is your fondest memories?"

Cecil smiles as he says," Zeromus may have been the scourge of are world, but at least he still caused some pleasant memories. Even if it was not his intent, in the end I was able to meet my uncle and my brother. I wonder when I will be able to tell Ceodore about his past. I just hope I survive, I don't want my son to repeat my childhood."

Yang chuckles as he says, "How is the tike Cecil? With all that's been going on its been ages since we could visit are home. "

Rosa then laughs as she says,"

He is like all healthy three year olds, full of energy."

Yang laughs and says," Yes that's the same Ursula. Ah to be young, and free of worry."

Kain then says," In any case let's see this through so that the future is not a existence of never ending nightmares.

"Ben nods and says," Sounds good to me. Sigh, only problem is first we have to find a way to see things through. You think Ansem would at least give a clue to his son or something. Hiryuumon, you smell anything?

"His Digimon partner just shrugs and says,"

There is barley any air to smell sadly. We are on a moon after all.

"Cloud then says," And no magical energies in the air either. This might take awhile. Oh well, I did not expect a man so secluded to just leave us a sigh. Huh, what the? Then again, I have been around before."

He and everyone else stops as they go up another hill, only to see quite a drastic change in scenery!

Doug then says,"

Damn, and here I thought he was making sure no one ever could find him, and hear it seems he was living like a king!"

What gives this responds is as everyone looks up, they see two giant castles! One looks composed entirely of crystal, while the one on the edge of a hill above that castle is another one, made entirely of golden steel and green spikes! Seeing this Ben looks back at Ezan and says," Well, he is kind of a king, even better really. Still, at least we know someone is hear."

Lloyd then sighs and says," Still, where do we start? Is anyone going to greet us or does he want us to come to him? Sigh, leaders. Huh, what is it Cecil, do you see something?"

He and the others are shocked to see not just Cecil but his three other friends looking shocked as Cecil says,"

No way, that castle, is it even possible?

" Rosa then says," There is no way it can be a coincidence, it looks just like it did back then!

" Kain then says," So, it's not just me then?"

Cecil then says," No, it's real Kain. This, this can only be the castle of the, huh? What the, where did that come from? "All of a sudden everyone feels something, before they look to the left, and see a surge of light heading down! As they all get ready to fight Ezan says,

" Father, is this you? If so, it, feels empty."

Auron then says," Get ready everyone, whatever this is about, it's about to begin! "

The light then takes the form of a being, but to their shock it's not anything that might look like Ansem, because it looks like a young woman with glowing blue hair and a white gown! This women stands on the ground and looks plainly at everyone before Ben raises an eyebrow and says," Well, at least we have what seems like the welcoming committee.

"The girl then says," Why, are all of you here?"

Ezan then sighs and says," We were invited here, by the man named Ansem Zeon. Do you know him?" This causes the girl to smile as she says,"

"Ah, so you are the ones the master informed me to greet? I see."

Ezan then says," So, I'll make this quick, do you serve my father, Ansem Zeon?"

The women does not seem to care to answer Ezan as she says,"

Along the road ahead of you lies something you need, Ezan Zeon."

Ezan then has his Sharingan eyes form as he grabs the Soul Eater and takes it out before he says,"

I can see that, but I want to know just what it is that is on this road. I should tell you I am in no mood for games!

"The mysterious girl just smiles as she says,

" However, in order to clam it, you must lose something that is dear to you." Ben then gets tense as he says,"

I don't like the sound of this. Anyone who says you have to do something like that does not sound like your offering anything but trouble!" The girl then says, "If your unable to part with the baggage in your heart, you will lose everything warrior of light."

Ben then has the Star Sword glow as he says,"

All right, enough with the mysterious threats lady! Just what are you after?" The girl begins to glow as she says,"

If you are going to be difficult, then you will have to be subdued.

"Hiryuumon then growls as he says," I don't know who you think you are girl, but your just a little outnumbered! Huh? Oh nuts."

All of a sudden the ground begins to shake as the girl says," Numbers mean nothing in the face of ultimate power. Enji Knights, it is time for you to know your place in the universe!Now, if you won't leave, then let us play a game. Arise!"

All of a sudden the ground around them begins to crumble before it breaks away, and a gigantic robotic figure flies out! Ben gets tense as he sees its clearly a mobile suit, and a massive one the size of the Destroy Gundam 's and others! With its total overall height 42.1 meters and a head height of 39.2 meters it has quite the imposing figure! With long grey shoulder armor it's clear it looks heavily armed and as it lands on the ground and causes the ground to crumble Doug then says,"

What the hell is that? "

Cloud gets tense as he says," No, I seen this, it's one of Zeon's new weapons, that totaled a fleet by itself! It's the _Quin Mantha_!

"Ezan has lighting crackle around his blade as he says,

" So, have you been an enemy all along Ansem? Bah, I won't waste time on toys! Chidori Burst!

" With this Ezan charges right for the giant machine, only for it to respond by instantly firing a pair of massive mega particle cannon blasts from its hands at Ezan! Ben's rival is able to get out of the way just as the blast roars past him and turns an entire hill in to dust in seconds!

James then fires a barrage of energy arrows only to see his attacks hit without leaving a scratch before he says,"

It's clear this thing is the Zeon militaries best attempt at an Enji killer. A frontal assault is not going to work. "

Ben then powers up and says,"

It is armed to the teeth all right, but, Ezan was right. We don't have much time to waste on theses sideshows! Time to make this lady take us seriously, Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben's magical energy surges as he unleashes his most powerful energy beam right for the large metal opponent! However, he and the others are shocked to see the beam head right for it before the Quin Mantha 's shoulders glow, before it activates its energy deflection system, and reflects the blast right back at Ben! Ben is able to kick his own redirected blast in to the air and as it explodes in the sky he wipes off the sweet from his brow he says,"

All right, maybe this will take more than reckless attacking after all.

"The mysterious blue haired girl just smiles innocently as she is floating above the Quin Mantha as she says,

" If you would all please give up. Ezan Zeon is the only one invited, you are all unneeded.

"Squall then says," Why should we give up when you're just going to kill us?"

The girl looks confused before she says,"

I suppose your right Enji. Therefore you should all die now."

With this the Quin Mantha 's eyes glow before it unleashes more then thirty remote controlled guns called funnels from its tail like binder before they all surround the Enji and at once open fire! As everyone hastily tries to defect all the incoming laser blasts Tidus says

," This is not good guys, we have to find a way to shut this thing down fast!

" Ben says," No duh Tidus! Still, it's not so easy when it can reflect energy blasts and turn anyone coming at it in to Swiss cheeses in a second! Still, it has to have some weakness. Huh, whoa!"

Ben sees the enormous machine is faster than it looks as it's all ready above him, and is having two massive blades of yellow energy come out of its arms!

At once it bursts down at Ben, who was still busy defecting energy blasts before he manages to parry the strike, and be smashed in to the ground! Struggling not to let the Quin Mantha overpower him Ben just says,"

Bah, no way I am losing to some giant mobile suit on the moon before things even get started! What the, uh oh."

Ben's expression came from him seeing the Quin Mantha having its chest glow as he realizes it has mega particle cannons in its chest to! However before Ben braces himself to get blasted at point blank range all of a sudden he sees a powerful force slam in to the Quin Mantha and smash it in to the air! As he turns to the left he sees it was none other than Doug, who is looking serious but realized as his own magical energy is flaring up and he says,

" Looks like you could use a hand buddy.

" Ben nods and says,"

Thanks Doug, that was close. I guess it's even more heavily armed then I thought, I mean is there freaking cannons on every part of its body?

"As they and the others see their current opponent stabilize itself Doug just cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Maybe, but if those other attack plans you talked about before did not work, then how about a speed blitz to kick its butt hard and fast?"

The Quin Mantha responds by firing Mega Particle blasts from its torso as well as a few funnels, and when the duo jump high and fast to avoid it Doug sees the metal enemy extend its massive energy blades again before he says,

" Don't think a massive pile of Zeon bolts is going to make my return look like a joke! Show time, Bursting Machine Gun Punch!

" With this Doug uses an after image to fool the Quin Mantha before unleashing a barrage of powerful blows on it! While it is not powerful enough to cause any crucial blows Doug hits it so fast it can' counter attack!

Cloud looks impressed as he says,"

Not bad Doug, I see Gouken got some results."

Doug grins back as he says,"

Oh yah, believe me we were not just playing games and drinking, although, the old man did plenty of that to. Huh, hey don't be so anxious buddy!

" He sees the Quin Mantha have its funnels surround Doug before Ben's friend just charges right at it with his fist exploding with his energy before he says,

" If you're not going to play nice, then don't play at all! Mach Impact!"

With this in a blur Doug smashes in to the joint of the machine, and to everyone's shock he hits it so hard its right arm is blown backwards!

Ezan sees this and says,"

Well, he really has been able to step his game up a little.

" Doug looks back and is fellow Enji and says,

" Yo guys, this might be a good time to attack!"

Ezan gets annoyed as he says," I don't need you to tell me the obvious! XIII Chidori Blitz!

"With this Ezan unleashes a barrage of lighting powered slashes all around the machine before he unleashes a powerful horizontal slash across its chest that causes sparks to fly! Squall then jumps at it as he says," Time we get some answers, Rough Divide!

" With this Squall attacks it across the back with his powerful limit break, just as Cloud slices in to its shoulder with his Finishing Touch Limit Break, Tidus slashes its right foot with his Spiral Cut Overdrive attack, Zidane smashes it from the side with his Storm Impulse attack, Lloyd attacks it with his Rising Flacon skill and Cecil slashes it with his Holy Blast attack all at the same time! Seeing the Quin Mantha spark all over the mysterious girl just looks bored and says,"

Your skills are amusing, but you simply can not win." Ben then charges right at the Zeon war machine and as it fires a blast at him he slashes it in half as he says,"

Well Miss ambiguity, I don't know who told you what Enji Knights can do, time you see just how strong we really are for your self's! Take this, my anger, my hatred and all of my sorrow! Shinning Flare Slash!

"With this the holy energy surges around the Star Sword as he impales the Quin Mantha, and hits it with such force that an explosion blasts out of the back of the mobile suit! As Ben jumps back along with the others he sighs and says,"

Sorry for whew ever was piloting that, but, when life's are on the line, mercy is a luxury. Huh?"

Ben then sees the machine keep walking forward, and as the smoke disappears they see while there is a hole in the machine's chest, it seems to be still functional!

Doug then says," Er, I don't think you have to worry, seems like the cockpit is some where else on this thing!"

Ezan then looks closer as he says," No wait, there is no one controlling that thing at all, it's a mobile doll!"

The Mysterious Girl then sighs as she says," Of course it's a robot, no other life besides me and the masters are allowed to exist in this area. Well, it would seem you all are as good as they say, but, now I tire of this game.

" Ezan glares at her with his Sharingan eyes as he says," I was tired of this game before it started! Enough! This is your last chance to give answers before I start attacking you next! Now, one more time, is Ansem here or, huh? What the? Now what?"

Soon he and everyone else sees the Quin Mantha begin to spark, shudder, and glow! As it glows brighter and brighter Hiryuumon growls as he says,"

Is it unleashing another attack? What ever it has we can take it!"

James then realizes something as the mobile suit glows red and he back steps before he says,"

No, its not a attack, I think its about to self destruct!

" Ben widens his eyes as he turns to James and says,"

WHAT!?" There mysterious visitor then giggles and says,

" This game has been decent enough, but now its time to play a different one.

" With this she vanishes in a column of light just as the machine she summoned looks like its going to blow!

Ben then powers up and says,

" Damn it, your not taking us down with you! Quick, take it out before it can blow! "

With this he and the others charge at the Quin Mantha, only to see energy break out of it before Ezan says,

" To late, brace yourselves!"

With this the Quin Mantha shatters as it unleashes a massive storm of energy in the form of a explosion at the good guys! Ben braces himself for the coming pain as he says," No, I won't let it end like this! Guh!"

With this Ben sees a massive light before he feels an immense wave of pain all over his body, so sever, that he looses conscious!

* * *

Its unknown just how much time has past, but after enough time, Ben then feels something and he says

," Hey, who turned off the air? Come on Lacus, lets sleep just a little more. Huh, what the? "

Ben opens his eyes and quickly comes to his senses, and his senses show him he is in a entirely different area! Slapping himself in the face to make sure he can still feel pain, after he does, he stands up and says,

" I, survived? I guess that Zeon machine did not have as much power as I thought. Huh, then again, it must have had a lot, how far did I get blasted? Where, the hell am I?"

Ben wakes up to see he is in an entirely different area then the terrain of a moon, now he is in what seems like a corridor of a castle, and it's a corridor that is entirely white! Ben takes a look around his surroundings as he says before some other important fact comes to his attention before he says,"

What is this place? Hey, but more importantly, where is everyone? Huh?

" He hears a voice say," It would be best if you forget such trivial things Ben Auro, if you don't set straight your priorities, soon you will become a nobody in the pages of history, a unfulfilled heart who died in nothingness!"

Ben sees a surge of power before a column of darkness appears in front of him, and he sees a face he does not have any desire to see, Marluxia! At one the pink haired dark Enji has a storm of flower peddles float around him as he smirks with hate and says,"

Long time no see Ben Auro, tell me, are you feeling content with your life? Just curious.

" Ben at once gets mad as he says,"

Marluxia! So this all really was a scheme you and the other Dark Enji cooked up? Damn you, so that girl was your minion? It does not really matter, if you want to live, tell me were my frie

nds are right now!" Marluxia just looks calm as he says," That's no way to talk for someone who is at the mercy of his superior, chosen one. HEh, if you want to ever see the light of day or the faces of your friends, you better be prepared to lose something in order to gain what you truly desire. Its time for you to grasp what you truly desire, and throw away the excess baggage. That's just how the rules are, in this castle. Yes, welcome Enji, to Castle Oblivion! "Well, it seems that even while being cautious Ben Ezan and the others have walked right in to the trap of the Organization! Now alone, and all ready confronted by one of his foes in enemies territory, can Ben find his friends and turn things around? Or are the Enji doomed to walk in to oblivion!? Only way to find out, is to tune in to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter Ben quickly finds that Marluxia is quite keen playing a game of his choosing that Ben has no choice but to expect! As Ben fallows the Dark Enji through this massive mysterious castle he finds that it has the power to alter reality itself! As Ben finds what seems to be memories of the past he also has to watch out for those seeking to cause there own dark future, and primarily Axel, who is burning for revenge form his defeat way back when they fought on the Space Pirate ship in SR-388! Meanwhile, Xigbar Vexen and the others have there sights on Ezan and the others! In fact, Ezan finds out from Vexen just how obsessed he is with obtaining his power! Can Ben and the others find there way through the powerful lair of there foes and prevail? To find out, tune in next time to

_**Chapter 126: Treading Through the Hypnotic Flames!**_ See you there! Ah, but before we part, a few authors notes are needed I would say. First, if it was not obvious enough Galva-Sigma is a call back to how Megatron was turned in to Galvatron in the original Transformers movie along with those other anime spinoffs like Armada and the rest. Second, as you noticed, I am going to do a arc on Castle Oblivion, but, if you think its going to play down like Chain of Memories think again.

Something will be the same, but, not everything. For example, since Naimine has a different role, Xion from the new Kingdom Hearts days, will take her role, in some shape.

Also, if your confused about the blue haired girl, she comes from the Final Fantasy 4 the After years sequel that is for cell phones in Japan and the Wii in America for now. Her role will be shown soon enough. Ah, lastly, if your wondering what the second castle was, heh, you will just have to wait for now but lets just say Final Fantasy four fans will be pleased. Ah, I think that's everything, sorry for the delay, because of college this longer time will be how it goes more or less for now. Thanks for the reviews like always, hope to see more, and till next time!


	17. C126:Treading Through the Hypnotic Hall

_Tales of the Cosmic Wars_

Ah well, looks like many people did not like the last chapter,, well its ok. It does not matter to much,," Feels rejected and goes to the full moon to howl, forgets he is not a wolf, then transforms in to a Great Ape and in a rage fires a blast of energy to blow up the moon!"

Er, opps. Well, its ok, I understand people are busy with stuff and all, and I don't want to be a ungrateful nag. Still, I just would like to ask that people who miss chapters if they could try and leave reviews for all the chapters they missed if they could.

I don't mean to be greedy, its just, well, missing reviews means I miss out on how people like a chapter, and I suppose its ego but I hope to see how people like each chapter I put in to this story. I suppose I am only asking for the ones that leave detailed reviews, so, yah. All right, enough delay, let the show go on!

_**Chapter 126: Treading Through the Hypnotic Flames of Illusion! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was not going through the best of times. With his mother still in a coma because of an unintentional attack by Lacus, and Lacus herself being totally horrified at her own actions the fact that Darth Damonus was able to overpower him and Grand Master Myers at ease just made his anxiety level go over 9000! Luckily Ben found some good news when his friend and fellow member of Squad 7 Doug Fitter at last returned from his training with his master Gouken! And the martial artist proved he got results, when he managed to even impress Ezan!

However while the reunited group of friends was able to squeeze in some fun, it was not long till duty called them swiftly back to action! It seemed like it as more than a trivial matter to, because they were called because Ezan had received a letter from his true father, Ansem Zeon! However, knowing how hard the Organization of Dark Enji had tried to lure Ezan to their court in the past even Ezan himself was suspicious of the true sender of this letter. And that was why Ben and several other Enji squads went with the super elite warrior to the location his father wanted to meet him in, an odd moon deep in the far off corners of the universe! As the Enji landed on the moon amidst the wreckage of both Lylat and Zeon machines at once Ben and co were growing doubtful on the truthfulness of Ansem's call, and things just got even odder when they saw two massive castles before them! Just as Cecil thought one of the castles familiar though, a mysterious blue haired girl appeared out of nowhere!

However, instead of making things clear she made things more mucky when she gave riddles to the good guys before unleashing out of no were the massive Zeon fleet destroying mobile suit the Quin Mantha!

Despite the sudden attack from this powerful machine, it did not take too much effort for everyone to shut it down. However, before they could destroy it they found that the AI controlled Quin Mantha had a nasty surprise, a self destruct attack that it unleashed before it could be stopped! While Ben seemed to be able to survive the blast, when he woke up he found himself in a white castle corridor, alone! However, as he regained his senses and began to worry, he was not alone for long, because before him warped him none other than the Graceful Assassin Marluxia, who was more than happy to tell him he was in Castle Oblivion!

What does the sinister black wearing villain along with his comrades Axel, Xigbar, Larxene, Vexen and his experiments have in store for Ben, Ezan and the other warriors of light! Can are hero's endure this cruel trap and still manage to uncover the truth to the answers that plague them? The time for answers is now, so enough talking about the past and on to the present as are new chapter begins!

* * *

Ah, and today's chapter begins right where the last one left off, with Ben looking furiously at the eyes of his foe as he points the Star Sword at the pink haired villain looking smug above him as he says,"

Marluxia! I don't know what game you have planned, but I am not in the mood! Now, I am warning you, what did you do with my friends? "

Marluxia just looks amused as he says,

" You're in no position for threats Ben Auro. Don't worry, your precious friends are not dead just yet. It would be far too unwise to kill the unworthy till they give everything they have first! " Ben responds with," Give? Give what? Enough of this, just what do you want?"

His responds is a chuckle from the villain before he narrows his eyes and says,"

What do I want? Not much, just you and your comrade's demise. And since its time for you to at last make a one way trip to hell you should at least be of some use to us!

"Ben rolls his eyes as he says," You dragged us all the way out here so you can make the most use out of killing me? Sorry to not meet your expectations, but I am not dying today, and none of my friends are either! I don't care where this is, no matter the location ill defeat you this time for sure!"

Marluxia just looks amused as he says,

" Ah, forgotten the extent of my powers have we? Well, you will remember the hard way soon enough. Heh, and it would do you well to not under estimate the power that this Castle Oblivion has. After all, the reason we went all the trouble of giving you all such an elaborate invitation, was that to insure this encounter would be your last!

"Ben then begins to power up as he unleashes enough magical energy to cause the ground to shake as he says,

" So, something about this castle gives you an advantage does it? In that cause, ill just destroy it!

" Marluxia just wags his finger with mocking intent as he says,

" Quick to action are we? Careful now Ben, while that level of power would not be any threat to me, unleashing a blast that is powerful enough to destroy this castle just might kill some of your unsuspecting friends! And since you're so adamant about being a good boy, you would not want to cause more pain to your friends right Ben Auro? That is, more pain then you all ready caused them hahaha! Of course if you're finally willing to embrace your true nature and become Darth Idious once more, then that's a different story. "

Ben narrows his eyes as he realizes what his foe says is true as he powers back down and says,"

Forget it Marluxia, I won't be joining the dark side again no matter how hard your kind tries. Fine, ill play your little game for now. But, at least I know that my friends are still alive."

His responds is, "Yes, for now. But, don't get too excited. After all it's not like you will ever see them again. Oh?"

In a flash he sees Ben is charging at him with the Star Sword glowing as Ben says," That might be what you think, but I think I will see them, after I cut you down! I had it with you!"

With this he unleashes a lighting fast slash that seems to cut the pink haired bad guy in half! As Ben lands on the opposite side of the ground he takes a deep breath and says,"

You underestimated how far I come since before. Last time you had that nutcase Saix fighting with you, but this time, you're not escaping justice! Huh? "

He is shocked to hear Marluxia laughing even as a large cut is across his chest as he claps his hands as he says,"

Very good, your strength is becoming truly one of someone who has the faith of the angels! But even still, this power won't help you from falling in to absolute despair!

"As his body flickers and begins to dissolve in to flower pedals as the pink haired man says,'

For one thing, you still can't even realize when you're speaking to me or just my illusion!"

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

" A pedal style shadow clone? What is wrong Marluxia, I am alone and still you're afraid to fight me for real?"

The copy of Marluxia looks amused as he says," Don't give yourself too much credit, I just want to enjoy today Enji. Yes, like it or not if you want to have even a glimmer of hope at dying by my true hands, you have no choice but to take a tour through Castle Oblivion!"

Ben sighs as he says," Fine, if your this obsessed about this over bleached castle then I'll go through as many halls as you want, slash and blast through whatever and whoever lies in them, and find everyone before I find the real you and finish you and whoever is with you once and for all!"

More of the illusion of Marluxia turns to pink pedals as he says,"

Tsc, at least your courage has risen since before. Although, I suppose in the face of death that's all you can do. Now then, time to start your final tour. Ah, but to do that, you will need your key!" With this most of the pedals forming his body float apart and turn in to a rectangular card with its top part being spiky floats down right in front of Ben! Ben looks at this carefully and says," What is this? Don't tell me I have to win card games to unlock doors or something."

Marluxia just sighs and says,

" Make jokes while you can, but this is the key to the door ahead of you. A word of advice, expect the unexpected in this little abode of mine. If you wish to find your fellow Enji before they die, prepare to face the wrath of the memories of both your heart, that of your friends, and all the memories of the cosmos!

"Ben is lost at this point and says

," My memories, the cosmoses memories? Am I still dreaming?

" Marluxia gives a demoniacal smirk as the rest of his body begins to fade before he says

," I am tired of listing to your idiocy, so find out for yourself! Oh and another quick word, some of my fellow members are looking for scores to settle and pain to unleash. So, better be on guard. And now, go forth Ben Auro. To lose only to clam anew, or to clam anew only to lose. The choice, is yours!

" With this the Dark Enji completely fades away leaving Ben looking at all the angles of the card his foe so generously left for him as he looks up at the large gate like door above him before he sighs and says," Well, this just screams some kind of trap, but I'll have to play along till I can figure out where everyone is. Hope this room has a map or something.

" Ben then walks up and sees an opening in the door as he slides the card in and he says,"

Well, here it goes." Ben then inserts the card in to the door and instantly the whole door begins to glow! This is followed by the doors promptly opening and Ben readies his celestial blade in preparation of a trap as he says," All right, time to see why Marluxia made such a fuss about luring us all here.

" With this Ben enters the room, only to find that he is in a room of pure white!

Ben sees the card he inserted now floating above him but before he can comment a female voice seems to come out from some kind of intercom as it says,

" Now loading data, uploading "DMC" memories files. Beginning, exercise."

With this another flash bursts out and Ben says,"

What the, is this an attack? Oh? Oh give me a break!"

Ben sees that his surroundings have completely changed! Instead of the entirely white area he was in before Ben finds himself in a dark more classical like castle! Seeing a door Ben just shrugs as he says,

" So, this castle can change how it looks on the fly? Interesting, but, as long as random spikes don't appear in front of me I think I can manage. Wait, why am I giving them ideas? Er, ill just hurry out of here and, oh?"

Ben hears creepy muttering before he sees out of the shadows come out demonic creatures he has not seen before wearing purple robes and welding giant scythes! Ben just remains on guard as he sees them surround them and he says,

" Are they, some kind of Nobody creature? Strange, they don't have the same kind of energy. Maybe they are some kind of Necrocalcous? Oh?"

Ben sees the creatures all jump to attack him but in a flash he instantly slices them to pieces and as there fragments fall down Ben shrugs and says,

" Well, whatever they are they are nothing much to feel smug about. Seriously, Marluxia must seriously underestimate me if he thinks this is something that can stop me. Whatever, I don't care what he throws at my way, I'll keep going no matter what the floor looks like. All right, let's see what room three looks like. What the?"

Ben is about to try and open the door in front of him before a giant hand of blood red energy forms and tries to crush him! He instantly back steps and unleashes a crescent wave of energy from his sword to destroy it and the door before he says,

" Attacking doors, not bad. Still, no matter where my opponent comes from they won't hit me! Huh, now what! Whoa! Ben feels rumbling before the ground besides him breaks apart, and a massive worm called a Gigapede lunges at him! Ben at once powers up as he says,"

Nasty, but, no matter how big it is a worm is a worm so time to, whoa!"

Ben was about to attack when the ground around him breaks apart from the Gigapedes appearance and he slips and falls! As the worm opens his mouth Ben gets tense as he says,"

Damn it, not now! Huh?" Ben is about to embrace for some pain when all of a sudden he sees a missile race past and go right in to the monster worms mouth, causing it to roar in pain! As Ben quickly back steps to a better position he sees a few more missiles instantly go in to his newest opponent, causing it to explode from the inside out and fall down dead! Ben sighs as he says,"

Well, that was close. Whew, that thing smells nasty, how did they store that thing here anyway? Oh?"

Ben hears a clicking sound, and quickly turns around as a female voice says," This place is crawling with demons; any hesitation will cost you your life." Ben sees the source of the voice, a women with black hair, one red eye and a blue eye, and wearing a school girl outfit! The only thing that causes Ben to see she is not a captive of the castle is that she is armed to the teeth with guns, and just one of them being the rocket launcher named Kalian-Ann that just got Ben out of his latest jam!

Ben looks grateful as he says,

" Ah, yah I long learned hesitation and combat don't mix well. Still, thanks miss, er, whoever you are. I did not expect anyone else to be in this crazy place but I guess others got caught up in this mad game as well. Thanks for the save. Still, I would, hey!

" Ben's behavior sharply changes when he sees the lady point her guns at him as she says," You can help me by leaving this place at once! You're lucky I saw you were not a demon like that guy, or I would shoot you all ready!"

Ben looks alarmed as he says," Hey hold it! You're not working for the Dark Enji to are you!? Man, this Castle Oblivion really is a messed up place."

The women raises an eyebrow as she says," Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? What are you doing here? I want answers!

" Ben sighs and says, "Well, it's kind of the place where we are. What, they capture you and send you here out of no were to?"

The women just gets closer as she says,

" You're not making any sense, I don't know if your some idiot demon trying to deceive me or your just some wacko who got caught up when Temen-Ni-Gru appeared!

" Ben is now even more lost as he says,

" What is a Temen-Ni-Gru? Is that Castle Oblivion in another language?

"The women just gets irritated as she says,"

Enough! I don't have time for these games! I have business to attend but since your clearly to clueless to be a demon just go now! "

Ben then sighs and says," I would not mind to get out of here, really. But first of all, I don't even know how I got here. And second of all, I am not leaving here till I find my friends and take care of Marluxia once and for all for causing all of this in the first place! Still, you seem like you know your way around whatever this place really is. Since neither of us will leave, I might as well stick with you till I can find everyone.

" The lady moans as she says,"

Wait, there are more idiots like you? Great first that cocky jerk, now others! I don't need a crutch!

"Ben looks insulted as he says," Look, I know I did not make a great first impression on you but I happen to be a very skilled Enji Knight. I can more than handle a few more monsters. Its Marluxia and his pals we have to be on guard for. Oh yah, and that creepy blue haired girl to.

"The women just sighs as she kicks the door to the next room down as she says,"

Dose that Vergil have more supporters? I don't really care, I'll kill all of them to get to him. After what he did, and what he wants to do to Earth, I'll never forgive him! All right we are going!

" Ben sighs and says,"

Good grief, you could be a little less pushy you know. By the way, what's your name, which planet are you from?"

Lady does not turn around as she says,"

You really must have got hit on the head. Just call me Lady, that's the only name I have now."

Ben shrugs and says," If you say so lady. By the way, what is earth? Sigh, I am so confused right now. "

With this he and his new random partner go through a floor or two more, and encounter more of the grim reaper like demons called Hell Prides before they go down, and enter a round wide room that looks ritualistic. Ben tries to figure out what is going on as he says,

" Oh yah, so,, just what is going on here, on your end at least? From what I gather you want to kill someone for doing something."

Lady rolls her eyes and says,"

My father, a man named Arkham, who is crazy enough to think he can open a portal to demon world and become a god. He has been working with someone named Vergil, and for some reason that other guy has a score to settle with him.I do to, I found out my father was being controlled by that scum Vergil!

"Ben responds with,"

Open a portal to demon world, to hell? Marluxia was right, this place seems to have a lot of power. By the way, who is this other guy? He, did not go by the name of Ansem would he? I would describe him, if I knew what he looked like."

Lady looks confused as she says,"

Ansem? No, that smug arrogant guy called himself Dante.

"Ben shrugs as he says," Dante? Never heard of him."

Lady sighs as she says,

" I doubt someone, form your, special situation would have heard of him. After all, he is a demon.

"This alarms Ben as he says," A demon? Did the Zannacross Empire hire more servants? You're sure he was a demon?

" Lady nods and says," He might look like a human but he is no doubt a demon. After all, only a demon would laugh off getting shot in the head."

Ben laughs nervously at his aggressive new ally before he says," I see, I won't ask how it came to that. But, is this Dante with the others or is he an ally?"

Lady just clicks her gun before she says," I don't care, he is a demon. And I will kill all demons that get in my way, no expectation! Huh? Well, it looks like another one wants to die! "

She and Ben hear a sinister voice come from above them as it says,

" Stupid mortals, you dare challenge the might of the darkness? Ill rip you apart for your idiocy!

" Ben and Lady then jump back as a gigantic spider crashes down from the ceiling that Ben sees seems to be made out of rock with magma in between its structure and a scorpion tail on its back. Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he says,"

Worms, spiders, what's next a, never mind. Still, if you think you found a free meal demon think again!

"The spider then snarls as it says,"

You dare mock the great demon Phantom?

"Lady then aims her rocket at Phantom as she says," No, more like kill the disgusting demon Phantom! Die!"

She at once opens fire, only for Phantom to respond by smashing the missile in to the ceiling with a lighting fast lash from its tail! It then unleashes a stream of magma from its mouth that Ben and Lady barely manage to avoid!

Phantom then charges at Ben as it says,"

I don't know what trash you fought so far, but I am on a whole other league then them! But you will feel my superiority when I digest you!

" It tries to impale Ben with its tail, but Ben swiftly blocks and not only holds Phantom's attack at bay but pushes the tail back as he grins and says,

" To bad for you that I just happen to be much stronger than the normal human! I'll give you one chance before you really become nothing but a phantom!

" He then kicks the demonic spider back with a powerful magical enhanced kick that slams him in to the other end of the room! As Phantom lands on the ground and staggers as he gets back up Lady says

," Well, maybe you are more than a nut after all.

"Ben sighs and says," Takes for the vote of confidence. "

Phantom then gets back up as it looks enraged and it says,"

Damned human, you got lucky! That won't happen again! No matter how strong you are you inferior beings can't hope to stand in the way for the true rightful rulers of the world to make there, AH!!"

Its speech was interrupted, when all of a sudden the wall behind it comes crashing down, and Ben and Lady sees a massive demonic and disfigured looking blue wolf like demon come crashing down on to Phantom! Not sure what to expect Ben just walks over to Lady and says,

" Man they are so determined to kill us they are just crashing in to the place!

" Lady looks on guard as she says," No, that looked like the this new demon was thrown or blasted here."

Ben's eyes look hopeful as he says," Could it be, Doug, Cloud, Ezan or one of the others? I hope so, I am tired of questions and would like some answers right about now. "

Phantom tries to get up but can't because of the weight of the other demon on it before it roars and says,"

Damn you Beowulf, how dare you do this to me? What are you thinking!"

The other demon just tries to rolls over as it says,"

I did not do this on purpose Phantom! That damned vermin, the spawn of that traitor Sparta arrived! "

Phantom's inhuman eyes turn up as he says,

" What? The son of Sparta is here? When did he, AH!"

Suddenly a powerful force of energy blasts both demons at once through the nearest wall! Ben gets on guard as he hears a voice say,

" Man, you guys have been throwing such a lame party so far! Don't you know how to entertain your guests?

"Ben then sees a man emerge out of the hole in the wall looking quite cocky.

The man is just wearing a long red jacket over his chest, and is holding a large sword named Rebellion over his shoulder. With two guns on his jacket, brown pants, and white hair he saw right away that the man had confidence to match Doug's! The man looks at Lady and smirks as he says,"

Hey there Lady, I see your still not out of ammo.

" Lady just looks annoyed as she says," You again.

" Ben looks at the man and sees Lady sees this man more of a annoyance then a threat and looks at the man before he says,

" Ah, so I guess your Dante huh?" Dante leans over and says,"

Heh, that's odd, did not expect someone as stupid as this crazy girl to come here. What's your deal dude, seeking a thrill or something? It may be a real rush but the funs over when you're dead.

"Ben laughs and says,"

Oh, I did not come here voluntary, I, am not even sure where I am anymore. Still, I am here for now because I have to stop someone and find my friends. "

Dante gets a laugh and says,"

Stop someone you say? That must be the theme of the day. Still, you look like you're not just your average Joe. And if you say your friends are here somewhere stranger, then I can't stop you from staying. Besides, it seems you can handle yourself. "

Ben just chuckles and says,

" I guess you could say that. All right, to make this short, have you seen any nut jobs running around wearing all black and having hoods cover their faces?"

Dante shrugs and says,"

Saw a lot of odd freaks in this place, even some annoying jester that talks even more than me. But, not that kind of freak. Hey, you guys, see someone that fits that description?

"Phantom is still trying to lift the defeated Beowulf off him as he says," Damn you son of Sparta! You will pay for betraying your heritage, just like your father! "

Dante gets annoyed and says,"

Hey, I asked a question!" He then takes out his twin guns, Ebony and Ivory, before he unloads a clip at the ceiling, causing it to break and fall on the demons!

Beowulf then says,

" Damn you scum! You're so very, very infuriating! You make me so mad that I think I smell two of you with such a ratchet sent!"

Dante then raises an eyebrow as he says, What are you talking about freak, you smell my brother?"

Phantom responds with,"

WHAT!? That damn Sparta had two spawn?"

Ben then says," Is your brother trapped in here to Dante?"

Dante chuckles and says," Not quite, more like he is behind this whole mess.

"Ben is shocked as he says,

" What? Why would your brother want to do such a thing?"

Dante shrugs and says,"

My brother Vergil, he and I don't quite see eye to eye you could say.

"Phantom then says," It does not matter how many of you there are, all of you will die! Huh?

"Everyone hears a clapping noise before a voice says,"

Correction demon, all of those that are unworthy will soon depart from the stage, including you!

"As everyone turns, they see a man entering from the other side of the room. He is a man with the same face of Dante, only his hair is gelled up to be spiky. He is wearing a blue jacket with a black outfit underneath it, and he has a medallion around his neck. In his hand is a samurai like sword in its sheath called Yamato. He is grinning as he says,"

So, you're still being stubborn, are you brother? It would have done you well to listen to your elder brother's advice."

Lady looks furious as she says,"

You! You dare just act savvy with what you're trying to do?

"Dante then says," To bad I just don't listen well Vergil.

"Ben widens his eyes as he says," So your brothers? Well, I can see the resemblance all right.

" Vergil looks at Ben before he snickers and says,"

Funny, I should have noticed another trespasser. How amusing, you seem to have holy energy from within you. Just who are you human?"

Ben takes out the Star Sword and has it glow before he says," Well, since you were so polite. I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword and save the universe form the forces of evil! I am not sure how I got here, but I guess that means you! "

Vergil just chuckles and says,"

That's a fancy proclamation indeed. Still, even with your surprise ally Dante, you won't stop my ambitions. No matter what, I will release the seal to demon world, and take the entire power father had that should rightfully be mine!

"Phantom laughs at this and says,"

Damn little half bred, you think such power could ever be yours? Don't make me laugh!"

Vergil turns to them with a murderous glare as he grips his sword and says

," I think it's time vermin like you, exit forever! "

With this in a flash he appears on the other side of the two demons, and his sword is drawn!

Phantom then says," What, what did he do?" Vergil responds with,"

The end."

He then puts his sword back it its sheath, and an instant later the two demons scream in pain before they fall in to countless pieces! Ben is shocked as he sees blood pour out and splash on to Vergil only for him to look unaffected by it before he says,"

This Vergil guy, he is just as good at lighting fast sword attacks as Ezan, and more ruthless then him on a bad day!

" Dante whistles as he walks up and says

," Always have to show off eh Vergil? What's the matter, not happy inside?"

Vergil just walks forward and waves his hand swiftly to create a explosion of energy that disintegrates the remains of Phantom and Beowulf before he says,"

Your one to talk when everything you do is something of superficiality Dante. Never mind, what's important is that now the distractions are gone. Now it's time you leave Dante, one way or another!

" Dante then takes out his sword as he says,"

To bad, I am not leaving till I get moms amulet back, and insure I have a home to have pizza on!"

Vergil then sighs and says," You're so simple brother, you see nothing but what's in front of you. Don't you realize you're wasting your gifts being the human's janitor with your little pathetic business?

" Dante narrows his eyes as he says," If being one with fine tastes means wanting to kill people I think I am find the way I am.

"Vergil grips his sword as he says,"

So be it, but you will just face my wrath and be defeated even harder then are last encounter, that was only a little while I might add!" Dante shrugs and says," Maybe, but I am feeling lucky! Besides, you don't want to play one more game?"

Vergil walks forward as he says," Why not, after all, we share the same blood. And, I could use more of your blood to undue daddies little seal! You see, it seems this seal is being difficult, which is why I waited for you all to arrive in the first place! Now Dante, come help your brother fulfill his destiny!"

With this in a flash he is above Dante with his sword aiming for his brother head! However Dante uses one of his powers to dash back in his own lighting fast speed to get out of the way, just as Vergil slashes one of pillars in half! Dante is running on the wall now as he smirks and says,"

You always though you where the hottest stuff Vergil, but time for a little reality check!"

He then unleashes another round of bullets from his twin guns, but even though they are enhanced by his demonic power, Vergil slashes them apart like they are nothing as he says,"

Really now Dante, you think human toys can harm me? Let me show you how one who has the power of Sparta really fights!"

With this he is surrounded in a dark aura, before this aura fires a barrage of blue energy swords right at Dante! The devil hunter avoids most of them with some fancy maneuvers and blocks the rest with his sword as he says," Sorry, I don't just want to be a copy of my father! It's sad Vergil, is all you really want to do is go through the movements of dad? "

Dante then lunges at Vergil with his Stinger sword but Vergil blocks it with a barrier of spiral swords before he sighs and says,"

You don't understand, I don't just want to have the same glory as father, I will surpass him! And someone like you won't stop me, even if we are brothers! Enough, games over Dante,

Judgment Cut!"

With this he unleashes his sword, and in a flash a dark orb appears around Dante, before many slashes seem to hit Dante at one even though Vergil has not moved at all!

"Vergil seems to have hit his brother hard as the attack ends and Dante is blasted in to the wall with cuts all over his body! As he falls down bleeding hard Vergil looks smug a she says,

" Give it up Dante, you will never beat me! I always was, and always will be the superior warrior! Your to unfocused to ever be on my level!

" Dante just gets up with a different smirk but even Ben can see he got hurt from that attack then his pride will let him show as he winces before he says,"

Maybe not on your level Vergil, but I don't need to be, ill still bust up that cocky grin of yours!"

Vergil looks annoyed as he says," Enough!"

With this he unleashes a barrage of black orbs form his hands at Dante, and while the demon killer is able to slash them back with his sword Vergil was just using that to distract his brother before he in a flash is behind Dante and like lighting lunging for his head as he says,"

Let's see if decapitating you will shut you up brother! Huh?"

While his sword was about to greet Dante's head before he could turn around, in a flash of light another sword blocks the one welding by Vergil, Ben's! Ben stands firm as he says,"

I might not be sure just what is going on, but I know you can't win! Whichever your another partner of Marluxia or I just am having a really crazy dream, it does not really matter. Prepare to be defeated Vergil!"

Vergil jumps back as he says," You defeat me human? Please, even taking you on alongside Dante won't change anything! No matter who comes at me, I will have what is rightfully mine! So time you, GUH!!"

With this he feels a jolt of pain, as something hits his side, and he realizes its bullets! Vergil then turns to see a now annoyed Dante welding a shotgun!

Dante clicks the trigger again as he says," One reason I can beat you, I don't mind fighting cheap! Hey Ben, thanks for the assist, but leave this to me. This is a matter of family.

"Ben sighs and says," Another guy who puts pride before saving the world. All right ill do that for now, but, if any sighs of the world ending appear all deals are off.

"Dante chuckles and says," Deal. Now, if you excuse me.

"With this he casually back flips out of the way of a few energy swords before he uses his Gunslinger style, which is one of the many fighting styles he uses to unleashes an unorthodox angle of attack that gets his brother to go on the defensive! Dante then says,"

You forgot something bro, I think outside the box! Another reason your face is going to be eating dirt real soon!"

Vergil is getting annoyed and tries to do another judgment cut attack before Dante responds by having his sword glow red before he unleashes a energy sword wave attack that he calls , that hits the unprepared Vergil right across the shoulder

! Vergil grunts in pain as he says,"

You may be able to get a few lucky shots with your poor excuse for a fighting style, but it won't last against me!

"Dante then says,"

We will see about that! "They then charge at each other, and both manage to slash each other across the chest! As blood pours out of both of their chests they still clash at each other so fast it's like there are many of both of the brothers at once! As Ben sees them both hit each other he says,"

Even though they are brothers they are trying to slice each other apart! And I thought me and Max had a grudge for a while. Oh well, hey Lady maybe during all of this we should, huh? Whoa!

"Ben turns around to see a missile heading right in his path before he jumps out of the way! As it heads for the dueling brothers Dante first slashes it in half vertically before Vergil slashes it horizontally! As the missile fragments land on the ground an annoyed Dante says,

" Sorry but this is no place for a little girl, so since you're not being very nice beat it!"

Lady just aims at him and says," Shut up, I told you not to get in my way!

" She then fires at him again and Dante slashes the rocket like a missile in to the air as Ben looks over to her and says,"

What are you doing? Can't you tell Dante is not a bad guy? And for that matter, don't shoot at me either,

it's really rude you know!

Lady then says," No one is on my side, I'll take out anyone that tries to get in my way! And now, it's time for you to pay, Vergil!

" She sees the brothers have just resumed slashing at each other before she charges in to Ben's shock and tries to impale Vergil with the blade sticking out but Vergil just kicks her back and while dodging Dante's slash jumps in the air to try and slice apart Lady! Lady blocks with her sturdy weapon and she just glares at him and says,"

You, you forced my father in to this! He told me you tricked him in to becoming your pawn, and when he was no longer any use to him you killed him!

"Vergil looks amused as he says,"

Is that what you think? Foolish girl, you're oblivious to just how naive you are! "

He is about to ram her through when Dante charges at him again and they both parry each other's strikes again. Lady aims her weapon but is unsure want to do and Ben looks on not sure what to do himself as he says,"

Damn it, this would be a lot easier if everyone was not being so crazy. Still, I am getting tired of this, if things don't become clear soon I might as well make them clear to find out where everyone really is. Huh, now what? I am sensing, a dark presence approaching. Its, not Marluxia, but, someone else?

" Dante and Vergil then slash each other across the face, and as each of them have blood come out Vergil licks some of his blood and says,"

Not bad Dante, but, you can't keep this up forever!"

Dante finally looks serious as he says,"

Neither can you Vergil! After all, we both have the same limits even if you won't admit it! And, one way or another the show is going to end soon! Now, get ready to, huh, what the hell?"

He stops because he hears a clapping noise before a shrill voice says,

" Bravo, bravo boys! I never dreamed things would go that smoothly! But, that will be all!

"Everyone turns around as Ben sees a man that looks even more of a jester then Kefka walk in! Seeing him ring the bells on his jester hat Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

" They have a clown here to? What else is in this place?"

Dante grits his teeth as he says,"

Great, the last thing I need now is an annoying Jester like you! "

Lady aims her gun at the new arrival before she says,"

You! Huh" the Jester in an instant is in front of her before he says,"

Don't be a bad girl, Mary! Otherwise ill have to discipline you! In fact, ill do it now!"

With this he licks his purple tong and hurls her in to the remains of the ceiling! The Jester laughs as he hears her moan and says,

' Now sit tight, otherwise ill have to go and, oh?"

He sees an outraged Vergil charging at him as he says,"

Insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from, but you don't belong here! Now leave!! What!?

" He prepares to slice the unwanted guest in half before he is shocked to see that his target catches the blade in-between his hands! Jester then says," Zowie, that was close! Good thing for me, it seems you taken quite a trouncing today, eh Vergil? Too bad for you your brother was able to hurt you more than you would like!

" Vergil looks furious as he says,"

Damn you, I will kill you!"

Jester smirks and says,"

I don't think so, time for you to face the music. And the tune is that you lost!

"With this he head buts Vergil and sends him to the ground before his eyes glow and he says

," Yes, you have lost, because you underestimated humans!"

With this a black sphere of energy envelops the Jester, before he transforms, in to an entirely different being! Ben sees a pale man who is bald, has no eyebrows, and has a hideous scar covering the left side of his face! Ben sees this man in black holding a book in his hand walking forward before he sighs and says,

" All right, this is really getting annoying!

"Vergil widens his eyes as he says,"

You? Arkham? You're dead!

"This Arkham looks delighted as he says,"

Sorry but you underestimated how durable I am Vergil.

"Lady looks shocked as she says," You, you're still alive? "

Arkham turns to her and says,"

Good girl, pure and innocent, just like your mother! You played your role well my dear."

Lady looks outraged and takes out a pistol and says,

" How dare you, you b, AH!"

In an instant Arkham is in front of her and smashes his foot on her hand before he says,"

I told you to be a good girl! Now, pay the price for disobeying your father

"! With this he swiftly grapes her on the head and smashes her so hard in to the ground blood comes out! He then chuckles and turns back to his former collaborator as he says,"

You want to know why the spell did not break, hmm Vergil? You have two amulets, and Sparta's blood, you had everything you needed to unleash the evil! Or at least, everything I told you that you needed. Oh, and don't bother, it won't work Dante."

He turns around to see Dante aiming his guns at him before Dante says,"

I told you; I don't like anyone with a bigger mouth then mine!" As he opens fire Arkham has a barrier of darkness surround him to cause the bullets to melt as he extends his free hand and says," Don't bother, you can't stop me now!"

He then fires a blast of dark energy that blows Dante through the wall! He then says,"

Two amulets, a set of Sparta's blood, but I left out one more key. You see, Sparta sacrificed two things to seal the tremendous power of this tower. His own devil blood, and that of a mortal priestess. And you see , by dear offspring, I needed you for in your body flows the blood of that linage!

"With this he sees the blood of his child crawl in to the center of the room before he grins and says,"

It was quite a pain you must know. If any of you died before getting here the whole plan would have been for nothing. Therefore my job was to make you battle each other out, in order to weaken you. And at the same time I had to insure I guided you to this spot before you could go and die. Tsc, I even went so far as to dress myself as a complete idiot! Ah, but it went smoothly, now everything is in motion! All expect for this random interloper. I don't know who you are, but it won't matter since I'll kill you soon enough!.

"Ben looks serious as he powers up with enough energy to cause the rubble in the room to go flying as he says,"

Your about to become a part of a wide group of people who found out the hard way it's not so easy to do that! You're the sickest freak yet, I won't let you get away with treating your own daughter as a tool!"

Arkham narrows his eyes as he says,"

You are powerful, but in moments ill have the power of a god! Now, it's time for bed Mary. Don't worry, you will be seeing your dear mother soon!

"Lady, or Mary shocks her demented father by showing she has more strength left then he thought when she kicks her rocket launcher up and points it at him as she says,"

Try me!" He then notices both Dante and Vergil have their swords at his neck as a furious Vergil says,"

It's time for the clown to bow out Arkham. No one double crosses me and lives!"

Dante smirks and says,"

Dude, the show, and you, are over!"

Arkham reminds calm as he says,"

Impressive, you two truly are the descendents of Sparta. However, you fail to notice, that I smashed enough blood out of you all to unleash the seal!" Everyone then notices that the center of the floor glows red, before it becomes a pillar! Soon the whole room glows red and Arkham looks mad as he says,

" Now, time to welcome, absolute chaos!

" With this his energy surges before all three of the people wanting him dead try to slash at him, only for him to duck and the trio to clash in to each other! Arkham quickly drop kicks them all to knock them back, only to see Ben charging right at him! Arkham then unleashes a wall of darkness to keep Ben at bay as he says,

" Just sit back and wait, as you witness the birth of a new god! I shawl at last reach my goal, the power of Sparta shawl be mine!"

Everyone hears a vibration before the platform they are on begins to move rapidly upward as Ben says,"

Now what is this? "Vergil then snarls as he struggles to get up and he says,"

Damn him, he is going to unleash the power, that was supposed to be mine!

" Everyone then sees themselves go up several floors, till Ben is shocked to see the sky! Dante sees he is at the top of the tower before he says,"

Damn it, things would have gone a lot faster if it was this easy going all the way down!"

As the floor stops moving Ben looks around, and sees a entire city around him and a black sky he says,"

What the, now I know things can't be right. How could there be a city, and a sky, on the moon!?" Dante rolls his eyes as he says,"

That might be because we are not quite on the moon buddy. Are you feeling ok?"

Ben rubs his head and says," No not really. I knew Marluxia was setting me up; did he warp me to a different planet or something? Well, first thing is first, time to clean up this mess so I can have some time to think!"

Everyone then sees the red energy surge as the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru tower begins to fold back! Energy then bursts around like a geyser before it forms a portal in the sky! Arkham then laughs as he raises his hands and says,"

And now, time to clean the slate. He plucks the threads that make us dance and finger and toe! We surrender in the joy to the lowest of the foul and the rank: we submerge through darkness, rancid filth. Hour to hour we move downward to hell in a slow, steady gaunt. Now let the world resonate! "With this his eyes glow as the tower grows and he says,"

Sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, lust, wrath, and pride! A bell of chaos that tolls human desire, after two thousand long years the sealed gate to the Demonic World will open! "

Soon a red mass forms in the sky above him as he says,

" Destruction! Carnage incarnate, come in to me so we can en-wrap this world in fear! In this wasted world I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed in pandemonium! The demonic power Sparta imprisoned will now be mine!"

With this a pillar of red energy blasts down in to the ground before Arkham, before it takes the shape of a massive black blade which has a skull for a helm!

Vergil then says," No, that's, Force Edge! "

Arkham instantly grabs the sword before power surges in to him, and he turns purple before he transforms! Now he looks like a demon clad in black, with wings horns and a red gem on its forehead! The transformed Arkham now points his sword at his obstacles before he says," Now then, prepare to die vermin! "Vergil looks outraged as he says,"

Damned human, you will never be superior to me! Judgment Cut!" With this Vergil unleashes his attack at his former partner. But as the dark sphere appears around Arkahm he just laughs and says,"

Fool, you can't compare to me, not now! Here is a taste of the power you desired, Vergil!" With this he flaps his wings and appears above Vergil before he fires a massive blast of energy from his sword that consumed Vergil and blasts him through the tower! Arkham laughs and says," So this is the power of Sparta, impressive indeed! HAHAAHAH!!" Dante rolls his eyes as he says

," It's not that funny freak. But, glad you liked it; you're not having it for long!"

With this Dante fires more bullets at the form that currently looks like his father. However even as Lady fires another missile all the attacks just melt from his aura as he says,"

You think you can compare to your father Dante? You're nothing but an imitator! "

He fires another blast but Ben is able to get in front of it, and defect it with the Star Sword before he says,"

The only one that's a faker is you! You think you're a god, but you're anything but the ruler of the new world!

"Dante grins and says," Could not have said it better myself. All right Arkham, time I make you pay up for using my family for your gains!"

With this both Ben and Dante charge at Arkham to attack and even though they both strike at once the foe is able to block both of their slashes at once!

As they continue to attack Arkham says," It's useless, I am above you maggots! Tell me Dante, what do you think after looking at your father's image? Do you see what you could have been if you were not so weak?"

Dante responds with," Oh please, all I see, is a backed up toilet! Why do you always stick your nose in other families business? Come on dude, don't you have any hobbies?

" Arkham then flies backwards and unleashes another blast as he says," That's right, laugh at your death, it's the only thing powerless beings like you can do now anyway!"

Ben then has his energy explode as he says," Oh believe me, we are far from powerless! I'll show you, Shinning Flare Slash! "

With this Ben unleashes his power to shock Arkham by smashing his attack back at him! And while he is not damaged by it, the blast staggers him and he says," Just give up!

"Dante charges at him and says,

" Nah, not really my style! Tough!"

He then slashes at Arkham and while it's a blocked, Dante responds by taking out his Shotgun, and shooting his opponent right in the face! Arkham screams in pain as he says," Damn you Dante! I'll teach you to treat me like this! Ill rip you apart! Think that hurt me? This is nothing! Now, I'll show you what the power I have can really do!

" With this his energy explodes and forces Dante back! He then says,"

Yes, in this state I am invincible! Hahahaha! Unlimited power, there is no way I can lose! Yes, more, more! Huh, what is this feeling? RAH!!!

" With this Arkham continues to power up, till his body begins to mutate! He just laughs as he says,"

Yes, I can feel the power of the devil overflowing my body! HAHAHA!!

" Soon Arkham's body begins to mutate, before everyone sees him transform in to a giant blob like monster with several tentacles takes its shape! As it lands on the ground with a thud it roars as Lady says," What, happened?"

Dante smirks as he says," Looks like your dear old dad, bit off more than he could chew! The power is too much for him, and his body could not take it so it turned in to this, thing. Oh well, it suites him better anyway!

"Even in his new state Arkham laughs and says," I don't care what I look like, as long as the world becomes mine! Ill devour you all!" It then sick's its tentacle arms at everyone, but as they take the form of arms a flash of light appears before they all fall in half! Arkham then roars in pain as it says,"

RAH!! How did that happen? What, what the?" He and everyone sees that Vergil is still in the fight as he is holding his sword tightly as he says,"

I will retrieve my power from you. You can't handle it, it belongs to me!"

Vergil then lands back alongside Dante and his brother rolls his eyes and says,"

Look at you, making a big dramatic comeback and stealing my spot light, again!"

Vergil chuckles and points to Arkham as he says," Come now, you don't really think HE deserves the spotlight for the main event do you? "

Dante chuckles as they both look at Arkham and says,"

You know, you're right. "The revolting Arkham moves to them and says," You two really think you can defeat me? Defeat the great power of your father Sparta?

" Vergil walks forward as he says,"

You should come to realize you can never hope to control the power of Sparta Arkham!"

With this Arkham tries to attack but Dante fires some bullets and Vergil hurls more energy swords at Arkham to stun him. Ben watches to see how the battle plays out as he sees the massive ugly foe for the moment unite the brothers as they avoid his assault and slash him every chance they get. After a minute of this Dante thrusts his Rebellion sword right in to what he hopes is the head of his foe to cause Arkham to roar in pain, before Vergil thrusts his blade through the back of the monster! As blood spurts out Dante and Vergil grab each other's preferred sword before slashing it in the face! As it stampers back they throw their swords back at each other before Arkham says,"

This cannot be! I am invincible! "

Dante then twirls his guns around preparing to attack before an outraged Arkham slams ones of them out of his hand! However in an instant Vergil picks it up and aims it without missing a beat before he says," Whatever ill try it your way, for once.

"Dante grins as he says," Hey, remember what we use to say bro?"

With that both of them have their demonic aura flare up before they link their guns together and say in unison

, "Jackpot!"

With this they both fire with such power that it's like a ball of red and ball of blue blasting out before it heads in to Arkham and heads right in to the monstrously mouth! An explosion then blasts out of it as it says, "

NO!!!! I won't be defeated! I am a god!"

Ben then jumps up and has his energy explode before he says," Yah, the only thing you are is dead! Shinryukenha!!

" With this Ben unleashes his energy beam, and consumes Arkham, before he is totally eradicated! As bits of the remains rain down Lady looks glum and says," At last, it's over. Father, no, you're just a monster. And you died as a monster whose worse than devils themselves.

"Vergil smirks as he says," Well, looks like we could do something together one more time.

"Dante grins as he puts his guns back and says," See, it's not too bad working together is it?"

Ben lands on the ground and sighs as he says,"

Whew, even though I still feel confused, at least one more threat is out of the way." Vergil sees something and says,"

It did feel, nostalgic. However, "He then sees a glimmer from the smoke, and hears a sound before he says,

" Don't expect it to last, brother!

" With this in a flash he dashes to the smoke and picks up something, and takes out the Force Edge! It seems with Arkham dead it was free!

Vergil then says,

" Now, with that interruption out of the way, time to resume my destiny!"

Ben groans and says,"

Are you kidding me? After all of this you did not learn anything?"

Vergil looks at Ben and says,"

What, you think a brief union of desires will cause me to stop taking what should belong to me? Think again"!

Dante responds with, "Always was single minded on your goals Vergil. Too bad, you're not getting what you want this time!"

With this Dante sees a glimmer of light and dashes to the side of the tower, to catch the part of his mother's amulet! Vergil sees this and says,"

Play time is over Dante, give that to me." Dante looks dismissive and says,"

No way, you have your own!" Vergil just extends his hand and catches his amulet before he narrows his eyes and says," Well I want your too.

"Dante gets angry as he says," Just what are you going to do with all of that power eh Vergil?

"Vergil laughs as he floats in to the air and says," Simple, shape this world in to a far more fitting shape!" Dante responds with,"

No matter how hard you try, you're never going to be like father.

"Vergil then charges at Dante and says,"

Don't bother. No matter what you say, I won't turn back from this path Dante! If you are against me, then I'll just kill you! "

With this the two slash at each other once more, but they both grab each other's swords with their bare hands, and as blood comes out of both of their hands Dante says,"

We are, the sons of Sparta! In us both are his blood, and his soul!"

With this they both back off, before Dante gets in to a fighting pose and says,"

Right now, my soul says it wants to stop you!

"Vergil just looks serious as he says," How poetic, but to bad for you brother, are souls are at odds! I need, more power! I want, the power to give theses disgusting humans the fate they deserve!

" Dante almost looks sad as he says,

" And we are suppose to be twins.

"Vergil has his eyes glow before he says,

" Twins, right. We may have been born identical Dante, but time I prove we are no longer equal! Now Dante, with this sword, let me show you the proper use of the ultimate power of the demon lord Sparta!" Ben rises an eyebrow as he says,"

Sparta, demon lord? There, is no chance that could be one of the, huh? Whoa!

" All of a sudden Vergil has a shockwave of power come out of the Force Edge before it surrounds him and he transforms! Vergil then turns in to a form that Arkham first took. Only he now has a cape, yellow blazing eyes, and the Force Edge in his hand now burring with blue energy! Now he has had his devil powers triggered,

now he is in his Nelo Angelo form! He is now flying in the air and he says,"

Dante, no more games. We let this fight run on long enough, but it's time for us to settle things once and for all!"

Dante then has his power explode as he says,"

If that's how it's going to be Vergil, then so be it!"

He then unleashes his own Devil Trigger and transforms in to a demon like appearance that resembles his father as well. Ben sees both of the brothers have their swords glow and gets tense as he says,"

Looks like they are going to bring an end to the fight one way or another. Good thing to, I need to figure out just what the hell is going on. "

With this Vergil charges at Dante as he says," Brother, you're not worthy of that power! Only those who are willing to use such strength are worthy of it!"

Dante then says," Your missing the big picture bro, it's about how you use your power! Using it to bully others, is not very cool you know? But enough talk; ill prove it, right now!"

With this they become two pillars of power, before they collide in to each other with such force that they create a shockwave! After this clash Ben sees the brother's land on opposite ends of the tower and Dante falls to the ground breathing hard and Vergil laughs and says

," Is that all you have Dante? I expected more from your final attack! But if that's all you got then it's time to, huh, GUAH!!!"

Vergil raises his hand, only for blood to spurt out of his sword arm! The Force Edge goes flying out of his hand and he transforms back to his normal human state! Because of the damage Vergil has had his hair lose its slick, and now he looks just like Dante.

Vergil then sees Dante transform as well as he says," How is this possible? Am I really being defeated?"

Dante smirks as he says," You just seemed to not be putting your heart in to it Vergil. Maybe that and I had a stronger reason to win. It's like what mom use to say, the ones with the strongest resolve can make it through the toughest challenges.

"Vergil just staggers back as he says," Mother, you seemed to inherit her odd thinking. Even so, I, oh?"

Everyone hears a rumbling before the mass of energy that Arkham summoned looks unstable! Vergil chuckles as he says,"

Well Dante, it would seem that the portal to demon world is closing. It must be because once more the amulets are separated. Well, looks like this is how it ends.

"Ben remains on guard as he says,"

You must realize you can't win Vergil. Give it up."

Dante nods and says," The man has a point bro; I'll make sure your plans don't go through, even if I have to kill you! "

Vergil just laughs as he props his hair back up and looks at Dante before he says,"

Hahahaha, looks like my plans have all ready been ruined. I can't proclaim myself the one who will reformat the world, if I can't even defeat my idiot brother. Yes, I still need more power.

I think I'll go take out my frustration in demon world. After all, it's the home of are father Dante. And once I defeat the beings he defeated like the demon king Mundas and Argosax the embodiment of despair, ill prove I am stronger then father, and then come back to put you in your place brother!"

He walks to the edge of the portal and Dante looks annoyed as he says,"

Damn it Vergil, don't go and be even crazier just because you're a sour loser!

"Vergil then just walks to the edge, and as the trail of demonic energy gets both closer and smaller he says,"

This is not insanity, its clarity, this is where I belong. See you again someday, Dante.

"He then falls off the ledge and Dante at once dashes after him, and grabs Vergil's amulet before he says," Vergil!

" His brother smiles and says," Sorry Dante, but this amulet is mine, no one else's. It was given to me, and it will be mine, forever!"

With this he slashes Dante's hand and laughs before he falls in to the portal, before he vanishes! The portal then collapses and Ben sees Dante close his bloody hand before he says,

" I am sorry Dante. "

Dante just laughs and says,"

Don't sweat it Ben. It's not the end. I'll just have to drag him out from demon world.

" Lady looks bewildered as she says,

" Are you serious? You're really going to try and find him, even after what he did to you? Even if he was not insane, he is in demon world now!

" Dante shrugs and says," What can I say Lady? Family is family and you have to do what you can to insure that it survives.

"Ben smiles as he says,

" Well, even if I still don't have any idea what is going on, at least I know one less problem is going on. Now, if I can just figure out where my friends are.

" Dante laughs as he says

," Looks like we both have our work cut out for us. Still, I might have just gotten to know you Ben, but I can tell you can find what you're after. You seem to be one of those guys that does not give up till he gets what he wants."

Ben gives Dante the thumps up and says,"

More or less. One more thing, if you see any guys clad all in black, you might as well just shoot them on sight. Ah, now, if I can just figure out how to get back to where I came.

"Dante chuckles and says," Sorry pal, I don't have the answers to that. It's not like a door is going to just, appear?"

The demon killer is surprised as he Lady and Ben see a flash of light, before a rip in the sky appears besides Ben, and seems to be like an invitation! Dante just raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Well, something has been feeling weird since the day has began. "

Ben shrugs and says tell me about it. Still, just maybe this will lead somewhere.

"Lady then goes up to Ben and says," Ben, ever since you came here things have been feeling even stranger. I don't know why, but, I had this feeling, like déjà vue or something. Ben, be wary, of your memories."

Ben looks confused as he says," My, memories? Your first friendly advice is that? No offense, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Lady just goes on and says,"

I am not sure why, but I know this is true. Ben, you must be weary of your memories. Your enemies, they will use both the shadow of memories and your own to trick you and lead you astray.

"Ben responds with," You're not making any sense, what is the point of all this?"

Lady looks depressed as she says," I don't know, I feel like I too am a mere memory Ben. The answers are out of my reach.

" Ben gets glum and says,

" Stop talking like that, it's depressing." Dante nods and says," Got that right. Still, the girl is right Ben, something extra funky, different then all the other wacky fun going on here. If your foes are trying to trick you with petty illusions, just remember what is really important to you. No matter how powerful your foes are, remember that and your victory is in the bag!"

Ben grins and says,"

Thanks Dante, sounds like sound advice to me. All right, time to see just what this light is. You guys want to go on a trip?" Dante chuckles and says,"

Sounds tempting, but I'll pass. No offense but I sort of have to attend to matters here, even if it is a fake. I think ill finally add a name to my business. Huh, I wonder how Devil May Cry sounds?"

Lady just looks annoyed as she says," Sounds as professional as you Dante. Still, good luck Ben. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

Ben nods and says," No kidding. Still, even if it was a confusing event, and maybe even a trap, it was nice to meet you guys. Good luck Dante.

" Dante and him shake hands and the devil killer says,"

You to Ben, hope you trash your foes and meet your pals."

Ben nods before he takes a deep breath and says,

" All right, time to see what the light at the end of this tunnel leads to! "

With this Ben jumps right through the gap of light, and at once sees a flash as he says," Whoa!

"Ben braces himself, but to his shock, and relief, he is not attacked. More so, as he lands he is shocked to see a change in surroundings once more, in fact, it looks just like another floor of castle oblivion! Ben quickly looks around and says,

" What the hell? I expected something, but, it's like that whole place was just one floor! Um, Dante, can you see this? What the duce?

" Ben turns around and sees Dante, Lady, and all traces of where he was is now gone! In fact, the only thing he now sees, is a blank wall, and the same card that Marluxia gave him! As the card shatters Ben sighs and says,"

What, did I just go through? Was that, real? It, felt real. Just, what is this Castle Oblivion? Bah, in the end it does not matter. No matter what is true and what is false here, I know what I have to do. Find the others, and take out anyone who tries to stop me! Marluxia, your likely watching me, so listen up good. No matter what, you're not going to take me and my friends out! Now, let's see if I can make it to the end of this floor without going to a different local. No time to waste, hope your ok everyone!"

With this Ben dashes off in a effort to not fall in to, well anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben's suspicions were correct, because we now turn to the lord of this castle, Marluxia himself, along with the other dark Enji! All six of the members of the dark order have been in a wide room full of chairs and monitors. And it seems they have just witnessed everything Ben has been through, because at the moment Axel is chuckling as he says," Man Vexen, I hope this is not the best you have for are hosts. Otherwise, the party is all ready over!

"Xigbar rolls his eye as he says," Seriously, even at wearing the Enji down your grand plan is heading for a good case of epic fail Vexen!"

Vexen gets annoyed as he says,"

Don't be so quick to judge Xigbar! This experiment has just gotten started! Ben Auro has proven to us that this castle can create environments, and beings, from the cosmic memory, from the data its power source stores!

"Vexen presses a button, before a monitor showing a hologram of an unclosed location in the castle displaying a giant sliver crystal shaped like a spike appears before Vexen grins and says,"

Yes, with the Center-point crystal, one of our most valuable possessions, we can create from the memories of this cosmos, illusions that can kill are enemies, illusions that are powerful enough to kill even the Enji Knights!

"Marluxia glares at Vexen and says,"

Vexen, your ranting again. I knew what Castle Oblivion could do for quite some time. After all, it was I who found this place and presented it to you and Lord Xemnas. But I am displeased, the memory Ben Auro went though was too easy for him to concur. In fact he did not even have to do much. I expect better Vexen. Even if theses recreations are not powerful enough to kill the chosen one, I expect him to be worn down by the time he reaches the end, so I can grant him his true end!"

Vexen glares back at the pink haired villain before he says,

" Watch your tong Marluxia! Don't you ever forget, you're the eleventh ranked member, while I am number four! If you keep up this disrespectful behavior, even if you are the son of Weil Zabi I will not let you get away with, huh? "

He sees his speech is quickly interrupted when in a flash Marluxia has his "Graceful Dahlia" scythe appear and position it at his comrade's neck! Vexen then says,"

How, how dare you Marluxia!

" Marluxia has a sinister grin as he says,"

You're forgetting something Vexen. The Superior made me the lord of this castle. There for here my authority is above yours. And besides, do you really want to explain to Lord Xemnas how your experiment ended in such a horrible failure? I doubt it would bold well for you."

Vexen sweets as he backs off and says,"

All right, you can call the shots if you so badly wish to do so Marluxia! After all if this fails it will be your fault! Anyway, who said anything about us being defeated? Ben Auro survived the first floor, but that was just a mere sample! With such a long range of data to choose from, I'll be sure he does not come out from the next floor so lightly! "

Larxene then giggles as she goes over to Vexen and makes a mocking swoon in front of his face as she says,

" Now then Marluxia, don't be too harsh on are senior member. After all, are dear little Star Tool is quite fierce when he knows where to unleash his rage. I suppose Vexen hear just is getting senile and went too easy on are prey, is that right?

" Vexen rolls his eyes and says," In any case, his

friends won't be so lucky!" He then presses another button and more screens show all of the other Enji on the many other levels of Castle Oblivion!

Vexen then says," Some of the Enji are quicker to move forward then others, and a few of them are in more recreated levels. But no matter what the result will be the same for all of them, none of them will leave alive!" Axel then chuckles as he says,

" Got that right Vexen. In fact, I think I had enough waiting to see how your little experiments go. I'll do things my way!"

Marluxia turns to the red haired man and says," So, you're saying you want to test him?

"Axel has fire come out of his hands as he says," Nah, more like cremate him! Time for the kid to learn the hard way good guys finish last!" Larxene then puts her hands on Axel 's back and says,

" Careful now hot head. As much as an idiot as he is, he still is far stronger then when you faced him before. Go on underestimating him and you're going to end up like Demyx! "

Axel shakes the female fatal of him before he says,"

Watch it Larxene, don't make sport of are fallen members, its distasteful. Besides, I am not going to make the mistakes of the others! Even if Ben Auro has gotten stronger, he won't be able to withstand the heat of my flames of rage! "

With this he vanishes in to the darkness before Larxene rolls her eyes and says,

" Oh Axel, always the drama queen. Like he can really do any better than the others. How disgusting when I think he just wants to kill Ben because they share the same stubbornness."

Xigbar chuckles and says," More like he is a man who wants to settle a grudge! Meh, if Axel can kill that punk more power to him. But, he is not going to hog all the fun! There are plenty of other losers of light to kill. Let's see." He then looks at the monitors showing the Enji before he points his finger at the screens randomly and says,

" Eeny, Meny, miney, moe! All right chumps, time to be ready to be blown in to true oblivion! "

With this Xigbar laughs as he to warps away to his desired location! Vexen just sighs and says,"

Theses children and their games, they can play them all they want but it's all a sideshow really. Even Ben Auro is just an obstruction, one that must be erased. Yes, are true prize still awaits us." Vexen then has one of the monitors zoom in, to show Ezan, still knocked out! Vexen grins as he says,"

Ah, I made sure are dear Maenad warped Ezan to the very basement of Castle Oblivion alone. Yes, no one will interfere with are final experiment on the ultimate super soldier's true heart. "Marluxia then says," One more time, you're sure you can get Ezan to see things are way?

"Vexen then looks smug as he says,"

An experiment can only be seen as successful when it's done. But, I am more than certain things will go as we desire. IS that not right Xion? "

The new mysterious addition to the Dark Enji just bows and says,

" Yes, brother Ezan, will see things clearly once more, once we purge him of all the lies infesting his heart. I hope I can complete your desires Master Vexen.

" Vexen chuckles as he says,"

As do I. But don't worry; it's not all up to you Xion. Just to insure Ezan does not best us, my other work of genus will help thigh up loose ends, isn't that right?

"Everyone hears someone enter the room as the new arrival stays in the shadows and just responds coldly with,"

Yes, that coward rejected the darkness. He will not be forgiven for such arrogance! Ill prove to him how inferior he truly is!

" Vexen grins as he says," Well, now it's time to see if the data I painfully abstracted was worth the cost! Yes, sit and watch Marluxia, your about to see TRUE genius at work!"

With this he warps away with Xion and the mysterious new servant of Vexen, causing Larxene to roll her eyes and says,"

That annoying old eyesore and his toys, he is to in love of himself to see how much of a idiot he truly is.

" Marluxia smirks and says,"

That is all to true Larxene. Pride and ambition are important to make a place in your life, but if you are blind to your surroundings, you're soon going to lose your head. Watch closely Larxene, if you pay attention your about to see how someone properly combines ambition with power, to fulfill his destiny."

Larxene bats her eyelashes and says," My Marluxia, it may just may be me thinking up stuff but you act like you have something up your sleeve. In any case, it sounds exciting, and sexy! This ought to be amusing. "Marluxia chuckles as he clutches his fist and says,"

Indeed it shawl. Yes, the time for everyone to see who is truly worthy to rule supreme is at hand. And, since my entire life has been molded in to this advent, it will be me! Yes, at last, all who stand in the way of fate, will be promptly crushed. Struggle as hard as you like Enji, you won't stop me!"

* * *

With this he glares at the many monitors seeing his "Guests" moving around his castle with various degrees of success! And now we once more turn to the view of are heroes, and the precise view is that of Ben's two squad mates and close friends Doug and James! When the two awoken after the Quin Mantha self destructed like Ben they to found themselves in the halls of Castle Oblivion. However unlike Ben the Dark Enji was not being generous enough to prod them along, all the duo found was a card and a door and only moved on out of not having any options!

And as we turn to the view of Doug and James they to seem to have stepped in to a recreated environment based on a event from a time long ago in a galaxy far away.

However unlike Ben his friends did not run in to Dante and Lady, instead they found them self's in a cave that had a man in a red tee shirt and blue jeans trapped in a magically constructed prison.

While suspiciousness at first after seeing that this man named Jason Lee Scott seemed like a good guy and not a spy so Doug busted him out. As they all moved out of the cave to find the exit they have been walking through this cave for several minutes before Doug says,"

So buddy, why did the Organization of Dark Enji kidnap you again? I swear these guys just keep getting more and more crazy!

"There new companion turns to Doug and says

," I told you, I don't know what the Dark Enji you guys are talking about are. I was ambushed by the henchmen of that witch Rita Repulisa. I don't know who you guys are but I have to thank you. I just hope we are not too late to help my friends. Ever since that Green Ranger appeared things have been nuts."

James raises a eyebrow and says,"

Green, Ranger? What is that, a type of super solider or some kind of android? Jason just sighs and says,

" It's a long story, but let's just say he made things worse for everyone. What is most important is that we save my friends before it's to late our all of Earth!

"Doug shrugs and says, "Well, don't know what earth is but works for me. However to do that, we kind of need a way out of this cave."

Jason nods and says," Sorry I am not that much help, I was not really given a tour when I was brought here."

James nods and says,

" Its ok, I taken procedures to insure we don't keep going in circles and narrow the ways to the exit.

"Doug chuckles and says," Yah, like what? Leave a trail of bread crumbs to insure we did not get lost? What the?

" He is shocked to see James pointing to the ground to reveal a small glowing plant on the ground! James then shows he has many of theses plants along the trail before he says,"

I knew it would not be wise to leave things to chance so I left a trail of glowing plants to make things easier. Well, looks like the middle path is a dead end, so there is only one path left to take. Huh?" Everyone feels a rumbling before Doug says,"

Looks like we just got are answer handed to us, let's move!"

With this the trio dash out, and after going up a steep out cline they see a light, and at last make it out of the cave! Doug and James feel a mix of relief and bewilderment as they step outside to see a rocky plan in front of them! Doug scratches his head as he turns to his friend and says," Hey James, was there a sun near this moon?

"James sighs and says," No, not a one close enough to cause it to be day light all of a sudden. "

Jason grins and says," Don't sweet it guys, we are back at Angel Grove! Guess that Rita was cocky enough to link the portal to the Dark Dimension right back here!"

Doug raises a eyebrow and says," Dark Dimension you say? What kind of person is this Rita anyway? The Rita I know is kind of quick to anger but I did not think she would get this crazy.

" Jason responds with,"

I don't know what Rita your talking about but if you don't know who she is you must not have been here lately. Like I said she is Rita Repulsa, a witch sealed away ten thousand years ago and is trying to take over the world. Er, I would tell you more but the rest is kind of a secret.

"Doug cracks his neck and says,

" Its cool, no matter who this witch is if she shows up trying to aid those Dark Enji punks then we will knock her flat! "

Jason then looks tense as he says,

" Looks like you might have your chance, there are my friends! Looks like they were ambushed! "

At once he runs off and the two Enji see in the distance four humans battling many gray creatures. Doug spots what looks like a pretty girl with pink cloths and brown hair, a guy with glasses and blue cloths, a Asian girl with yellow cloths, and a man with black skin and clothes fighting theses strange grey creatures and as James takes a closer look at the beings he says,"

Are your friends, being attacked by demons? And, who is commanding him? He, looks like a humanoid monkey in golden armor!"

Jason grits his teeth as he says," I guess you could call them that. They are Puddies, Rita's foot soldiers or something.

The ape face leading them is Rita's most dangerous servant Goldar.

This is bad, Rita is being serious this time!"

James sighs and says,"

Well, so are we. Theses puddies are about to take a leave. "He then aims his energy bow and Jason sees this and says," Wait! From this far away you might hit my friends!"

Doug grins and says," Easy buddy, James happens to be a expert marksmen. "

James just has his Quincy energy shimmer before he says," Don't take his word on it though, see for your self. " With this he unleashes a barrage of energy arrows, and true to his word he makes his mark and in a matter of seconds blasts apart all of the Puddies! Goldar sees this and says,"

What! How could this happen? Did, that blasted red ranger escape? Huh, what the?"

He sees Doug has appeared right in front of him as he grins and says,"

Nope, that was my buddy. Oh sorry, allow me to introduce my self. I am the one and only, sucker punch!

" With this Doug punches the off guard Goldar so hard he goes flying through a bolder! Doug waves to the shocked humans and says,"

Don't worry guys, we are just hear to lend a hand. "

Jason then runs up to his friends and says,

" Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly! You're all ok! What are you doing here?" Kimberly looks happy as she says,"

Jason! We were worried about you! You went to help Tommy and then we lost contact with you so we went to look for you!

"Jason looks embarrassed as he says,"

Yah, sorry to worry you guys. Lets just say I got tricked. But, thanks to theses two I was able to escape. "

Zack sees James approaching as he grins and says,"

I don't know who you two are but nice moves man. Still, who are you?"

James repositions his glasses and says,"

Um, lets just say we are allies. "

Jason nods and says," Well, who ever you guys are I appreciate the help.

" Doug laughs and says,"

No sweet, its are job to kick evil's but! Besides, no offense to you guys but theses were easy victories. Oh?"

He hears a frustrated growl before a dirty but still standing Goldar blasts out! He then says,"

Rotten humans! Your sneak attack won't give you victory! Even with your reinforcements Power Ranger, you will fall!"

James raises a eye as he says," Power, Rangers?

"Jason then looks confident as he says,

" Its over Goldar! No matter what you and Rita try your not going to win! Come on guys, lets do this!"

His friends nod before they all take out what seem to be like cases with golden coins in them before they all say,"

Its morphing time!" A flash of light consumes them all before Doug and James hear voices shout out,"

Mastodon! Tarradaytcle! Triceratops! Saber tooth tiger! Tyrannosaurus! "With the light fades, before the Enji see five beings in what appears to be pink, black, yellow, blue, and red spandex suits with helmets ! At once the five take a pose before they say," Power Rangers!"

Doug and James just look at each other before James says,

" Well, did not see that coming."

Doug shrugs and says,"

This kind of reminds me of a TV show I use to watch. Only, it was cooler back then. I mean, are you guys wearing spandex?

"Kimberly turns around and says," Don't be un-cool guys, it's a lot better armor then it looks!"

Goldar then takes out his sword and says,

" I don't care how good an armor it is, it's not going to save you!"

Jason then takes out his Power Sword, er, sword before he says,"

Give it up Goldar! You're never going to defeat us!

" A new voice then unleashes an evil laugh before it says,"

Maybe Goldar does not have what it takes, but I do! "Everyone then turns around and sees a man wearing a green shirt and long shoulder length black hair along with black eyes. The pink ranger then runs up and says,"

Tommy! Get away from here, its dangerous! Wait, what are you doing here?

" Jason then gets up and says," Kimberly, I was trying to tell you before, but the reason I got caught off guard, was because Tommy attacked me! He, he is the green ranger!"

Tommy laughs and says," That's right, there is no hiding it now because its time for all of you to meet your doom! Dragonzord!

" With this a dark green flash immerses the new comer before he emerges in an outfit like the other Power Rangers! However the only differences is that he has golden armor over his chest and he is of course green! As he forms an evil sword in his hand he says,"

The one who will vanquish the enemies of the mistress of evil is me!"

Jason moves back an inch as he gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Don't do this Tommy! Rita is pure evil!"

His responds is a laugh from the evil ranger as he charges and says,"

If you have not noticed, so have I!" He then unleashes a cool unique yell and goes on the assault and proceeds to attack his fellow rangers! As James sees the team get beaten down he turns to Doug and says,

" Um, maybe we should, you know, help them?

" Doug looks laid back and says,

" In a bit James, let's see if theses guys can settle there own scores. I may not know why we are even here, but, it's always polite to mind ones business. Besides, they seem to have experience with this. "

The two then see the Green Ranger fire a blast of dark energy from his sword of darkness to hit the five heroes at once to cause sparks to fly out of there suits before they go flying and James says," Yah they have a real handle on it. Huh? "

The two see Goldar charging at the them before his sword glows and ignites on fire before he says,

" You two pests are annoying, your going to pay for making a full out of me! " With this he fires a blast of energy at them, but Doug just kicks it back like a soccer ball in to the sky before Doug says,

" Ha, you look like your doing a good job making a clown of your self on your own golden rod! "

Goldar staggers back as he says," How, can a normal human have this kind of power? "Doug then has his magical energy flare up before he forms a ball of energy in his palms and says,"

Well, lot of ways jerk, but this way was through a whole lot of training! Here, this is what you call a decent energy blast! Sphere Of Might!

" With this Doug then fires a powerful orb of yellow energy that collides in to Goldar and causes an explosion! As they hear Goldar yell Doug smirks and says,

" To easy." James chuckles and says," Your not even taking this seriously are you Doug?"

Doug shrugs and says," What, think this guy is someone I need to go all out on?"

James just looks closer as he says," No, but, something is different about you since you returned. Just how much stronger are you? "Doug wags his finger Sonic style, before he says," Hey now man, when the time comes Ill have a hunch I may have to use it sooner or later."

Before James can comment they hear more yelling and see Jason go flying over them! They turn around and see that the Green Ranger has been beating down the Power Rangers as they are all on the ground. The green bad guy is walking up to them looking smug as he points his blade at them and says,"

How many times do you losers have to be beaten down till you realize your hopeless? Your master Zordan has abounded you, there is no way you can win!

"Jason gets up again as he says,"

Forget it Tommy! No matter what we will never let you and your kind win!"

This gets a responds in the form of, " Oh please, your making me sick! I had enough of you, say good bye!"

Jason then says," Its not over yet! Guys, we can do this! Give it everything we got! Come on, lets combine are weapons!"

With this the Pink Ranger then nods and says,"

All right, maybe this will knock Tommy in to his senses. Power Bow!"

Zack then says," Power Ax!"

This is fallowed up by the Blue Ranger saying," Power Lance!" The Yellow Ranger goes along with the flow and says,"

Power Daggers!

"At last the Red Ranger has his sword glow and say," Power Sword!"

With this they all throw there weapons in to the air, and they all combined in to a laser gun that all the rangers weld as they all say at once the words of,"

Power Blaster, fire!"

With this a powerful energy beam at the Green Ranger and in respond the beams target says,"

Idiots, that's not going to work! "

He then tries to bat the blast back with his sword, but the attack is more powerful then he thought, and it sends him flying! As a explosion breaks out in the air, before a few seconds later he lands on the ground looking damaged! Doug and James walk over to the rangers and Doug says,

" Well, looks like you guys are making headway."

The Green Ranger leans on his blade as he says," You punks, its not over yet!

"James aims his bow at the Green Ranger before he says," I recommend you retreat, there is no way you can win. "All of a sudden everyone hears a witch like voice laugh from above before the voice says,"

Don't you dare think you can win, you mangy humans! "Everyone looks up, to see what can only be a witch wearing some kind of brown outfit with flashy black add ones and white hair tied in some like of cone like structure. In her hand she is holding a wand with a red jewel on the top in a ring formation! But perhaps the most oddest thing of all is that she is riding a bicycle in midair!

Doug groans and says,"

Oh come on, this day is just getting more annoying by the minute! Don't tell me that's the leader!

"Jason nods and says," Sorry, but that's Rita Replusia, the person behind all of this madness! She does not usually show up in person though.

"Rita cackles as she says,

" Well rangers, looks like you got some help! But its not going to save you, today is the day I have my ultimate victory! Its time to fall at the hands of my greatest soldiers!"

Doug laughs as he says," Your so called greatest soldiers are not that much to brag about hag!"

Rita goes ballistic as she says,"

How dare you! Ill make you beg for mercy before this is over! That's it, show them no mercy Goldar!

Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow! "

With this she hurls her wand at her top henchmen before it lands and glows before it fires a beam at Goldar, that causes him to grow to the size of a sky scraper before he growls and says,"

Hahahaha! That's more like it!"

Doug steps back as he says," Whew, double the mass triple the stink!

" Tommy then looks at his master before he says," Mistress Rita, give me more power to!"

Rita turns to him and says,

" No Green Ranger, its time for you to unleash your true power! Its time to summon, the Dragonzord!

" She fires a beam of energy that forms an armored dagger before Tommy handles it and says,"

Thank you my master, ill show you I am worthy of it! Dragonzord, awaken!"

With this he plays a tune from his new Dragon Dagger before seconds later a massive robotic dragon appears out of the near by beach! As it roars and its red and golden armored chest plate glows red it stops over to where Goldar is before its tail spins like a drill before James says,

" Not bad, this, might be a problem.

"Doug looks tense as he says,"

No matter how big you chumps are, you're not going to beat us!"

The Green Ranger laughs as he says," The only chumps here are you! Time for you to say good by! "

He then jumps on the Dragon Zord's shoulder and Jason says,"

This is bad, the Megazord was lost in are previous battle, we are sitting ducks!"

James looks tense as he says," Remain calm, there is always a way out even through a seemly hopeless situation.

"Tommy then plays his Dragon Dagger some more before he says,

" There is no way out of this situation! Finish them Dragon Zord!" Its eyes then glow red, before missiles appear on its finger tips and at once open fire! As the missiles head its way Doug says," You're not going to get us that easy, Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With this Doug unleashes a barrage of energy infused kicks that are like blurs, that are thankfully strong enough to redirect the missiles! They head right back for the Dragon Zord, but it quickly smacks them to the side with its long tail, causing them to head in to the near by mountain before causing a massive explosion!

As the ground shakes Jason says,"

Man that was close! Whew, thanks Doug I own yah another one! Still, this would be a lot easier if, huh?

" Everyone's sees as the smoke clears in the distance a large inactive figure, it looks like what appears to be a robot based on many different metal dinosaurs put together! Doug raises an eyebrow as the sight recalls a memory as he says,"

Hey, that looks like the machine that those Koopa kids used against me on that Rainbow Road!

What the heck is it doing here? Huh? "

Doug sees the Power Rangers look excited as Billy says,"

Whoa, it seems that blast uncovered the Megazord! And we thought it was lost when it feel, but I guess it just moved a little .

"Jason tightens his fist as he says,

" All right, we can do this! Come on guys, there is no solar eclipse this time, we will defeat them this time! Lets go!"

With this the five masked heroes take a enhanced leap to jump all the way back in to there robot of choice! As James sees its eyes glow and it get up he says,

" Not bad, they are not quick to give up at least. "

Seeing the Megazord prepare to attack Goldar and the Green Ranger causes Doug to smirk as he says,"

Hell yah, and neither do we! All right, lets kick theses losers buts to find out just what those Dark Enji loons did to us! Huh?

"He and James were about to charge right at Goldar before Rita appears before them and says,

" Not so fast punks! You may have ruined my perfect plan but you won't stop me! No matter how strong you are ill just swarm you with my creations! Finster! Release them now!"

With this Rita has her wand glow, before it rains down bolts of energy around Doug and James and form various monsters! Seeing a monster composed of many eyes, called Eye guy, and a giant pig with helmet called Pudgy Pig glaring at him Doug looks disgusted as he says,

" What's your deal witch, trying to gross us out to death? That won't work either, I saw some rather, disturbing things lately.

"Rita looks furious as she says,

" Shut up you human, ill teach you to fear me like everyone else on earth! Get them!

" James then dodges the slash coming form the King Sphinx monster before blowing its head off with a energy arrow before he says,"

Damn it, this is a side distraction we don't need!"

Doug then head buts the Rhino Blaster through some of his monster alleys before he says,

" No kidding, smashing losers buts are nice and all, but seriously, I want to know just what the hell is up with this place!

" Rita laughs and says,"

What is up with this place you say? Its your doom that's what it is! You were fools to mess with my magic losers!

" James jumps up as two monsters try to tackle him before he looks right at Rita and says,"

Well then, lets see just how powerful your magic is! Lets see how this works!"

With this James jumps up in to the air and fires a powerful charged energy arrow right at Rita! The shocked self proclaimed empress of evil says,"

How, how dare you attack an old women! Don't you idiots know your manners? Ah!

" She hastily blocks the arrow with her wand, but it was not meant for being a shield, and it splits in half! She then freaks out and says,

" NO! What have you fools down! Wait, with out my wand, the power I have over the Green Ranger will, uh oh!

" Doug chuckles before he says," Maybe now you won't look down on us so easy eh witch? "

With that he does not even turn around to punch the Bones skeleton monster coming at him from behined to punch its head off as he and James then turn around to see that the Dragon Zord was hanging the Megazord by its neck with its tail as Goldar was slashing it with his sword!

As Goldar keeps up his assault he says," HAHAHAHA!! At last you Power Rangers are done for! Get ready Green Ranger, its time to put them out of are misery!

"Tommy laughs and says," Yes, I can't wait to see them, huh? What the, AHH!!!!

" All of a sudden he glows green before he falls on his knees and a dark aura appears, before it shatters and the sword of darkness evaporates! The Dragon Zord remains silent as Goldar looks at it and says,"

What the heck do you think your doing? "

The Green Ranger gets back up and says,

" Sorry, my head just felt lighter. "

Goldar snarls and says," I don't care what your head feels! Just hurry up and , GUH!"

His expression is changed as all of a sudden the Dragon Zord smashes its tail in to Goldar sending him flying! Tommy then laughs as he says,

" Heh, that's what you get for trying to control me!

" From the head of the Megazord comes out Jason's voice as he says," Tommy, are you back with us? Are you all right?

" The Green Ranger gives a thumbs up as he says,

" Hey Jason, I don't know how I got here, but, I feel better. I could sort of see what my body was doing, and I know who my friends are and who my enemies are! Now, to pay you back for causing you trouble, lets blow theses guys away!"

Goldar gets back up looking furious as he says,

" I don't care if you are a traitor Green Ranger! Ill destroy you both with my own power!

" The Megazord then has its eyes glow as Jason says,"

Get real Goldar, you will never win! Tommy, I am seeing new instructions on my screen, fallow my lead!"

Tommy nods and says," All right, here we go!"

With this the Dragon Zord roars before it transforms, and becomes armor on top of the Megazord! As the Dragon Zord's head merges with the Megazord a flash of light comes out of the combined machine and many voices shout out," Mega-DragonZord!"

Goldar just stands his ground as he says,"

Bah, I don't care if your two or one, ill slice your zord to scrap! Huh?"

Everyone sees a surge of light, before out of the ground to the side of the zord comes out a large white and black brachiosaurus machine creature! As the rangers turn there machine to it a light appears out of the new arrival before it takes the shape of a kind looking bald man!

This man says," Rangers,I am free, and I brought something you need. this is Titanus, us this power to prevail!

" Jason says," Zordon, your ok!

" There leader nods and says," Don't worry, I am ok now, Alpha was able to break the seal on me. I was able to free Titanus as well. Combine your zords with it to become the UltraZord!

" Goldar charges at his foes as he says,"

No, you won't defeat me!" He tries to slash the Mega Dragon Zord but it jets in to the air and jumps in to Titanus, witch transforms to let its fellow machine in, and have two large cannons form! Doug sees this and says,"

Heh, nice. Looks like theses guys have more then enough fire power to shut you down witch! Serves you right for having the same name as Rita!"

Rita panics as she says,"

No, my master plan, it can't end like this! Goldar, do something!"

As her servant hesitates the UltraZord begins to aim its weapons as all the rangers say,"

Ultra Barrage fire!"

With this the Ultra Zord unleashes an onslaught of energy blasts, that blow Goldar away! He lands on the ground seconds later, totally smoldering and utterly defeated! As the rangers machine targets Rita Tommy says,"

Your finished Rita! Have any regrets? " Rita clutches her head as she says," No, I won't be defeated by you puny rangers! Goldar! GET UP! AH, I have such a headache! "

All of a sudden the sky turns pitch black before a menacing voice says," Rita, you have failed me for the last time!

"Doug rises a eyebrow as he says," Great, more party crashers? Bring it!"

Goldar weakly raises his sword arm before he sees his sword fall apart as he says,"

Lord Zed as returned, now we are in for it.I knew I should have switched sides,,,. "

With this a flash of red energy beams up and warps Goldar and Rita and all the other monsters away before the voice says

," Your little buddies have allowed you to escape utter despair for a moment Power Rangers. But soon, you will know true fear! Hahaha, enjoy your petty life's while you can!"

With this the sky clears and James shrugs as he says," What ever, as long as its over its over.

" Doug grins as he says," Damn straight James! Even if was off are game plan, helping guys out is always worth it on my book!

"They see all the rangers jump out of there zords before Jason says,"

Doug, James, thank you. If it were not for your guys help things might when very different."

Tommy nods and says," I can't thank you guys enough for freeing me from Rita's control. "

James smirks and says," Your welcome, it was are pleasure. Still, I wish I could figure out how we even got here, or how we get back to were we came from. The real culprit behind this is still at large. Still, as randomly as we got here its going to be hard to get back. Still, no sense complaining, lets just, oh?

" Everyone sees a flash of light before the same rip in the sky that Ben saw appears before Doug and James? The two Enji look at each other and Doug says,"

Man, I feel like we are on the end of some twisted joke.

" James nods and says," Maybe so, but if we are going to get back at who ever is behind the joke, we will just have to play along for now. Well Rangers, it's been a honor to fight with you but now we have to find are own friends and stop are own foes.

" Jason nods as he says," I understand. Doug, James, good luck finding your friends. "

Zordon then nods as he says,"

Good luck fighters of justice. I sense a great disturbance in the air. I am not sure what power the ones behind your plight weld, but I believe you can prevail. May the power protect you and your friends always.

" Doug salutes and says," You to guys, later.

" With this Doug and James jump through the portal, and feel like they are being thrown around in some large creatures stomach, before they land on solid ground, and are shocked to see they are in another hall way of Castle Oblivion!

Doug looks around , sees another odd card crack and shatter and says,

" What the, don't tell me we were just in one room in a castle? What kind of messed up castle has an entire plain and a cave as a floor?

" James looks around as he says,"

This castle I guess. Something was odd the entire time we were in that area. It was like, everything was like it was set up. I don't like this. "

Doug shrugs and says,

" Well, this mission was screwy from the get go, but some times we just have to go with the flow. Besides, that was not to bad."

James looks around and says,

" Maybe, but, that could just be the tip of the iceberg of darkness we are moving towards. Most of all, I would be much more unsettled if we could find out what happened to Ben and everyone."

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Me to. Well, guess we will just have to move forward to get some answers! Hope to run in to that odd girl again to! Even if she is a lady tricking us like that ticks me off! Oh well, lets move! Hang on guys." With this Doug and James move out hoping to run in to Ben and the rest of there comrades. And little do they know that Ben is at the moment trying to do the same thing!

* * *

We now turn back to are main hero, who has just raced up another white spiral staircase only to not run in to anyone. All he ran in to was many types of spiky traps trying to impale a unlucky wanderer! As Ben just blasted back a trap pendulum with a energy sword wave from his sword he sighs as he sees he has reached the top of the floor and sees a wider circle like floor before he puts the Star Sword back in his sheath and he says,"

Man, after all the crazy lairs I have been through, this is one of the top messed up ones. Still, it will take more then this to do me in! You think the scum would learn by now that I don't go down so easy. Huh? "

Ben suddenly feels much hotter before he sees flames begin to form all around him before he jumps back just as a pillar of fire erupts around him! Ben lands and sees his previous path of entry before he hears a voice he has not heard in a while say,"

Oh so sorry to have your stay here be a let down, hero! Maybe I can spice things up for you !"

With this Ben gets tense as he sees a man walk out of the flames, and sees that it's none other then Axel! At once taking out his Star Sword Ben says,"

Axel! So, you're here to huh? I see your being serious.

" Axel looks amused as he says,"

Ah, glad to see you got my name committed to memory. It's been a while, would have hated for the big time Enji to have forgotten me! "

Ben smirks sarcastically as he says,"

Lucky for you I am quite good at remembering everyone who tries to kill me! Let me guess, you want revenge and think you can kill me huh?"

Axel looks mad as he says,

" Oh, how clever, your even better at guessing the obvious! But your wrong, I won't just try, I WILL kill you here and now Ben Auro!"

Ben powers up as he says," You can try, but I keenly recall I was the victor of are last match, and I am in no mood to lose this time either!"

Axle then puts his hands out as his chakarms called " Eternal Flames" materialize and fire bursts out around him before he says,

" Yah, only because of a lucky shot! Damn Moogle insurance, you're not going to get so lucky this time! This is where your story ends hero!

" Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he says,"

No way, there is no way I will let that happen! I gotten a lot stronger since last time Axel. There is no way I will lose to you now! No matter what you Marluxia and the others are plotting, I will defeat all of you and make it out of this bizarre Castle Oblivion with all of my friends!

" As he charges at him Axel laughs and says,

" You wish kid! I felt a little sorry for you last time, but this time there is no mercy, and you will see just how powerful I really am! You know, I always found it funny, you and I have more in common then you might think. However, I have my reputation to upheld.

And that is why you, none of you Enji will leave this castle! Prepare to become noting more then a memory, Ben Auro! "

With this the two men charge at each other, but as they clash, today 's chapter comes to a close! Can Ben take down a vengeful Axel? And what will happen to the rest of his friends, will they be able to deal with the illusions of Castle Oblivion? And will everyone be able to handle the ambitions of the other Dark Enji? To find out, tune in next time to the next exciting installment Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben clashes against the fury of the one with the title of " The Fury of Dancing Flames" , and while he is much stronger then when he fought him on the Space Pirate ship, Axel responds by unleashing his true power! Meanwhile, Doug and James run in to Xigbar, who is looking for Warriors of Light to blow apart!

While the " Free shooter" may think of Doug and James as nothing more then " side characters" Ben's friends are ready to prove him wrong when Doug get ready to display just what he gained from training with his Master, and James unleashes his own training as well! Can Ben and the others manage to overcome there foes, or will they truly fall in to oblivion?

Find out in _**chapter 127: Fiery Shoot Out, Resolve of Hero's VS Pride of Villains!**_ Don't miss it! Ah, but before we depart, some more authors notes are in order. Heh, I don't think many of you expected my, version of Castle Oblivion. But, I thought it would be rather bored, and repetitive, if Ben and co just went through recreations of there own memories. For one thing, it would be a waste of chapters to do things all ready in previous parts of the story, it would just be like a clip show, bah. It worked in Kingdom Hearts, because it was a different gaming platform, but for something like this, it would be rather pointless. After all, I noticed, some other fan fics that try and be totally faithful to Chain of memories, end up being quite, repetive of there older stories. And some, can't seem to get out of a rut.

Ahem, that is why I decided to do things differently by instead having castle Oblivion have the power to recreate events from long ago. For one thing, its more unexpected, and for another, it allows me to add in a few characters and cameos I could not other wise fit in.

Heh, I did say earlier I was not a fan of the Devil May Cry series, but, after that I played them all lol. I still like Megaman more, but I see why the series gets its respect. Two is still awful though lol. And since Three is my favorite I decided to make the cameo based off on that. Also, you may be questioning Power Rangers, but, while its long since been past its glory, not many guys can deny growing up watching it was the coolest thing since sliced bread lol. Yes, while especially when Disney took control the series jumped over a pack of sharks, the original is still fun even if its mostly stock footage so I thought I throw it in hahah. And lasty as you can see I am not bothering with the Chain of memories battle systems. All of that seemed rather pointless to keep in a story.

Ah, only way to see what's next is to keep watching, er, I mean reading lol. Yes, thanks for the, reviews, hope to see, more then before, and till next time!


	18. C 127: Fiery Shootout of Pride!

_**Chapter 127: Fiery Shootout! Struggle Of Heroic Resolve VS Devious Rage to the 13**__**th**__** Power! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben found out his abrupt arrival to Castle Oblivion was likely not going to be as fast to leave when Marluxia was before him! The devious Dark Enji member taunting Ben on to play his game, and seeing playing along was the only way to find out what happened to the rest of his fellow Enji would appear to be the only option on the table. And that is why Ben received a card from Marluxia and with his foe's cryptic message made his way through the following door. Ben then was in for a shock when he appeared to be in a room entirely different then the last, and was even more confused when monsters and people he was not expecting appeared!

While not finding any of his friends, Ben ran in to the short fused gun welding Lady, and the smooth half demon ace warrior and devil killer Dante! Ben found out that either he had never awoken from the Quin Mantha self destructing or he got warped because according to his new alleys he now was on the demonic tower of Temen-Ni-Gru! Ben quickly learned that Dante had no idea who Marluxia was, but he was ought to stop his identical diabolical twin Vergil, who sought to open a portal to hell!

Ben just decided to go with the flow and after a bit confronted Vergil. While the back stabbing Arkham tried to make a power play it just ended up badly for Lady's insane father, and after the interruption Dante went on to defeat his brother. While Ben was just confused about the whole experience, he got even more confused when after jumping through a door that just appeared in thin air, he saw he was just up another level of Castle Oblivion, and that all that he went through in the mean time could have been just an illusion or a simulation! Not given any answers, Ben pressed on just hoping he was not too late to save his friends. Luckily for him so far his friends for the most part where holding their own. Doug and James had stumbled in to another place, but quickly came to the aid of the Power Rangers, who were under the attack of their archenemies Rita Repusla, her top servant Goldar, and the brainwashed sixth ranger, Tommy Oliver the Green Ranger! Thanks to some quick thinking the Enji duo was able to free Tommy from Rita's control, and in short order the good guys won. Too bad Ben was not aware of his fellow members of squad 7 progresses, in fact he quickly did not have much time to think about anything then what was in front of him when Axel appeared before him, burning for revenge!

Ben quickly saw that Axel was not going to let him have any say about it, and prepared to fight the Dark Enji. While Ben managed to defeat the one with the title of," the Fury of the Dancing Flames" back on the Space Pirate ship on SR-388, Axel claimed he never showed Ben his full power, and now he is taking the one chosen to save the universe deadly serious! Just how furiously is Axel's true power, and will Ben be able to handle it and still be able to destroy the plots of Vexen and Marluxia? Only one way to find out, so time to twist the key, and open the door to the next chapter right now!

* * *

Ah, in fact however, before are battles resume, we start today's chapter off with a brief view back on the peanut commentary, AKA Marluxia and Larxene! The two devious Dark Enji are right where they were last time, looking in there privileged location overseeing the progress of all the Enji through many monitors! Larxene sees Axel and Ben about to fight and giggles before she says,"

Well, looks like are hot head wants to get back on sad little Benny boy. Heheh, now to see which of these men are puffing smoke!

" Marluxia sighs and says,

" Axel seems quite keen on making Ben Auro receiving the revenge that is due for standing in are way for so long and killing are fellow members. Still, while it's true that Axel has fearsome power, the one chosen by the celestial ones has grown to be quite formable. If Axel can't cool his temper, then he is going to be on the list of are deceased members soon enough.

"Larxene takes a mock worried look as she says,

" Oh no, that would be so dreadful! After all, I'll miss him talking back to me like he is better than me oh so much! Bah, it might do him good to get that arrogance beaten out of him!" Marluxia turns to the wicked blond women, and says,

" Now then Larxene, we must put personal grudges aside to succeed on making it to the end of the path of glory. After all, it's in our best interest for Ben to die here and now.

" Larxene flashes her eyebrows and says,"

Oh don't worry Marluxia, I always know who needs to die! In fact, if Axel finds taking Benny poo to hard of a job, I'll be generous enough to lend a hand! Ah, to be honest, all of these Enji's futile heroic antics are getting so lame.

" As she has lighting crackle around her finger tips Marluxia nods and says

," Yes, the warriors of light will learn once and for all they are fated to fail to step across the next stage of evolution for this universe. Those that are unable to see the truth of the cosmos have no place existing in it! Thankfully, thanks to twisting my "generous" father's arm about how unprofitable this castle would be in his hands we have the proper stage to see who is fit to stand on it!

"Larxene looks at another monitor seeing Ezan moving his way through the basement of the castle before she blows one of her bangs back and says,"

Yes, this Castle Oblivion is the perfect grave for tacky losers of the light. Most of all, looks like once and for all we can see if stiff little Ezan will be of any use to use. Vexen is sure betting a lot that he can turn around and see things are way. After all, he spent the last few months working on all of those toys, including that silly little Xeon. Looks like one way or another Vexen is on the wire. "

Marluxia looks stern as he says,

" We all are under pressure Larxene. In case you have forgotten, lord Xemnas has been most displeased with are slow progression to are goals.

"The female villain rolls her eyes and says," That's because are great and mighty leader has barley done anything but sit around on his throne and give orders! Even if he does have great power, the superior seems to not always be in sync with the reality of the situation. Pardon my disrespect, but, I always preferred a man of action.

" As she gives a seductive wink to her comrade Marluxia chuckles and says,"

While not completely in tune with reality yourself Larxene, you do have some truth to your statement. Lord Xemnas is powerful and wise, but it's true, he lately seems to have expectations that even with the supreme power are Organization welds, are not that realistic. While he is are orders founder, and has power that few beings in the entire universe can match, sometimes I question if the place where he is trying to admass all of the power is truly something that can be achieved."

Larxene looks feisty as she says,"

Well, if you ask me, the fact that he has been so vague about gathering all the celestial beasts and are other plans makes me wonder if he even knows what he wants to really do besides kill the people standing in are way. All the talk about true peace and supreme evolution is not enough to put a girl through such tense work. If you ask me, someone with, more concrete plans. Someone like you Marluxia.

"Marluxia raises a eyebrow and says,"

Now then Larxene, those are rather treacherous words your spouting out of that mouth.

" Larxene giggles evilly and rubs the pink haired ones shoulders as she says,

" This gal is not a dumb blond Marluxia. I know you have your sights on the top. And the place this girl wants to be, is on top! It's ok if you want to be hush on the details, but I'll be looking forward to seeing who truly has the best moves. Now then, I think I'll see if dear Axel needs a hand. Tootles tiger."

With this she vanishes in a flash of lighting, causing Marluxia to smirk as he says,

" My dear Larxene, you don't fool me at the slightest you wretched slut. If you think you can influence me, you are far less clever then you think. Heh, still, she can be of use for my plans." He then walks forward, and presses another button to have a new screen appear, one showing a gigantic cannon! The grin on the villain just widens as he says," In the end, all who are in my way will be reduced to nothingness.

My ambitions, my will, will overrule all! Ah, I really should thank you one last time father. Because of the caring lesions you gave to me in your once a month family time, I learned quite well the value of using power properly! Yes, I did not be the sole survivor of all of Weil Zabi's children because I was gracious! All who underestimate me, will about to see just what I, Marluxia Zabi, can truly create! Ah, but before death falls on to my obstacles, the last judgment must come. So, let us see who can endure it the longest! Hahahah!!"

As Marluxia laughs to himself madly that's our cue to let him hang with himself to go back to the main event, Ben's rematch with Axel!

* * *

Yes, we now return to where we left off last chapter, with Ben and Axel clashing at each other at full speed! As they clash with their weapon's, the force of the blow causes a shockwave that rocks the room and causes flames to consume the entire area! Struggling to push Ben back Axel grins and says

," Well kid, it seems you have gotten a lot stronger since are last little skirmish. I might have to give it my all to killing you!"

Ben grins as his energy flares up and he says," Well, I have been training seriously and fighting rather hard this past year. After all, I can't afford to lose to guys like you ever again! So, better be ready Axel, because since I don't have much time to play with you, you're going down hard and fast!

" Axel then grins wider as the flames around him burst up before he says,"

Don't think your so high and mighty that you can just talk down to me like that! You may have gotten stronger, but I have not been just sitting around licking ice-cream! Burn baby!

"With this Axel quickly throws one of his flaming Chakrams at Ben, and as Ben blocks it Axel instantly unleashes a pillar of fire at his target as well! Ben smashes the Charkam back before quickly unleashing an energy crescent sword wave from the Star Sword to blow the fire out! As Axel jumps out of the way he sees Ben's attack rip apart the ground as it goes through a few more walls before he chuckles and says,"

My, you really are getting in to your role.

"Ben just gets in to another fighting stance as he says,"

I told you, your tricks are not going to cut it against me this time! For one thing, I just dealt with a guy who dished out hotter flames then you!

"Axel looks annoyed as he says,"

Man, now you're really hitting where it hurts! Hah, that was just a warm up! Time to really turn up the heat!

"With this Axel spins his weapons before his power level rises and the entire ground becomes lit ablaze along with the walls and ceiling! As Axel has fire encircle him he looks serious as he says,

" It's starting to tick me off how little you think of me, Ben Auro! I heard how you and your cousin Max Bruder took down that Demon Lord of the Zannacross Empire. Not to shabby, but no matter who you managed to take down, its time I remind you I am one of the best fighters in the Organization!

"Ben sighs as the Star Sword glows before he says,"

Don't misunderstand, I don't mean to disrespect you. It's just; I have little time to waste fighting you! I still don't know where all my friends are and what Marluxia plans to do with them. And, I am all ready sick of this crazy castle!"

Axel laughs as he says," I see your not enjoying your tour of Castle Oblivion. What's wrong, Enji Knights can't handle a little trip down memory lane?" Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Memories? What are you talking about?"

Axel just walks forward, flames spreading as he says," Ah, so you went through the memories of others that have been gathered have you? Man, this castle is quite moody."

Ben looks shocked as he says," What are you saying, that what I went through with Dante, Lady and Vergil was all, just an illusion? Something felt unusual, but it still felt real!"

Axel has his flames lift him up in to the air as he twirls his round deadly weapons and says,"

Oh no, it was more than just a simple magic illusion! Ha, it makes no difference since you're about to be burnt to a crisp, so I'll be kind enough to send you to hell a little more enlighten! You see, we did not invite you idiots all the ways to Castle Oblivion just so we could make your heads are new wall ordainment's here! We went through all the effort to make ideal bait to lure you here, because we knew, in this castle, you cannot hope to defeat us! I see you all ready experienced going through one floor of memories.

Yes, this castle has been around for quite a while, so long that some say it was once a guide post for the celestial ones at some point. Whatever it was used for, the core of Castle Oblivion has the knowledge of all that has transpired, the memory of the cosmos if you will. Thanks to Vexen's brain we gave this place a little make over, and now can recreate its memories to entertain are guests! Hahaha, and if we really don't like them we can kill them, because these memories act out there past, while still being solid enough to kill anyone who tries to mess with history!"

Ben is shocked from this info as he says," You guys, can even recreate events from history?

"Axel has fire spin around him before he says,"

Just enough reason you clueless warriors of light can never hope to stop us! We, who have mastered the secrets of time and space, are going to become the being who will recreate life itself!"

Ben gets annoyed as he says,

" No matter what you black hood maniacs can do, even doing something like this gives you the right to proclaim yourselves the supreme beings of the universe! No single group has the right to control everyone else's destiny!"

Axel then responds with," Uh, so it's only fair and just when it's the Enji Knights calling the shots? Typical hypocrite speech!

"Ben gets defiant as he says,

" The Order of Enji Knights don't want to enforce are will on the universe! We fight in insure jerks like you don't have your way with all the innocent people just waiting to live in peace and happiness!

"Axel looks disgusted as he says,

" Oh please, after all you experienced in the horrors of war, you still hold on to such a pathetic illusion? Don't you get it? You're fighting a battle you can't win Ben Auro! Your dreams of a world of peace are a joke!

" Ben then says," You're not going to get me to doubt myself Axel, many more have tried and they failed! I had a dark time, but that's over, and I won't doubt what I am fighting for ever again!

" With this Axel just sighs and says," In that case you're just going to die a fool! "

With this Axel's power explodes before he unleashes a wave of fire at Ben! Ben then slashes the fire and blows it out with his power before he charges at Axel and says,

" I rather be a fool then someone whose cynic heart is closed off to everyone and does not believe in anything!

"Axel throws his bladed rings at Ben as they burn with enhanced fire before he says," You're too attached to terms like good and evil to ever understand. We don't close are hearts to everything, just the worthless things that cause people to be stuck! Your kind is too afraid to evolve, that's why you won't ever find what you want!" Ben has his energy explode before he says,"

Casting aside your heart, and dreaming all life as unworthy is hardly called evolution Axel! It does not matter what you say really, you will never be able to justify what you maniacs have done in the name of making your goals become a reality! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben unleashes his energy beam attack, and blasts the incoming Charkarms right out of his way! However as the spinning drill like blue energy wave is coming for him the red haired foe grins as he says," So it's going to be like that? Huh, find by me, but don't think you can blow me out that casually!

" With this his energy explodes before he summons two more Charkrams out of fire in his hands before he spins both of them rapidly, and is able to redirect Ben's blast through the ceiling! He then looks serious as he says,

" Find then, if you want to speed up your end, I'll be more than happy to end it all! Fire-Tooth!"

With this fire erupts out all around the Dark Enji before he throws four massive rings of fire at Ben! Ben manages to hit one back only for another one to hit him across the shoulder! Axel laughs as he hears Ben scream out in pain and says,"

Heh, I knew you could not hold out for to long when I was serious without cheating! Ben Auro, you're a damn good fighter, but not enough to beat me! This is where you become nothing but a memory!"

Ben just looks serious as he says," Not yet, don't dare think you go time this early in the game Axel! I thought you were watching what happened to the others, because you should be expecting what's next! Now, Bankai!"

With this Ben's energy explodes before his aura turns golden, the Star Sword transforms to a fancier shape, and his power magnifies tremendously, so much that it shatters Axel's attacks and blows out all the flames in the room! As Axel sees Ben looking deadly serious he just grins as he says,

" So this is your real power huh? Not bad, you're going to be fun to kill, that's for sure Ben Auro!"

Ben then gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,"

I was hoping I could hold back since I knew I would still have to deal with Marluxia and the others later on. But, to your credit its clear I don't have that luxury. Still, you won't kill me Axel; your fire is not hot enough to melt my resolve!"

Axel laughs and says,"

Big words little man, but backing them up is another thing! Even with this power up of yours, you're not winning! I still have a few tricks up your sleeves, so don't even think you have a glimmer of hope of reaching Marluxia! That's right, you won't have a chance of settling the score you have with him, because after all I WILL kill you in a matter of moments! No matter how, you're just going to have to expect it, you failed your friends!

" Ben then looks upset before he says," I don't think so, no matter what you guys have in stored for us, we will all survive!

"Axel then looks delighted as he says"

Oh it's better if you just expect it, the pain of failure will be less if you don't try to deny it! Hahah, Xigbar and the others have their own lethal fun for the Enji, and soon enough they will all have what's coming to them. Face it, you lost!"

With this Axel throws his Charkarm at Ben and warps behind him for a fallow up attack, only to be shocked to see Ben has outran him and appeared right in his face with the thrown weapon in his free hand!

Ben still looks serious as he says," I won't let that happen, no matter what I won't let any more people close to me die! Axel, time you learn who you're messing with!"

Axel then gets tense as he says,"

Think you can be sneaky with me? Ill show you!"

Axel then releases a fire ball right at Ben's face, only for Ben to blow it out with a swift karate chop! Axel then goes on the assault trying to hit Ben, only for our hero to block every blow! Seeing Ben is one step ahead of him angers Axle further and he says,

" You think you seen a few tragic events and seen some people you care about die and now your above me? Don't make me laugh, you think you can change fate, but you're helpless! No matter how hard you hold on, you will never reach your happy ending!

"Ben then continues to block his opponents blows as he says,"

That's what you think, but I will never give up on my dreams, no matter how many setbacks I have! And I won't let scum like you stop me!"

With this Axel jumps in to the air, and has fire encircle him in till he is a giant fire ball and he laughs madly before he says,"

HAha, give it up! I heard your dreams have had some setbacks, who do you think you are failing so miserably and still thinking you can win? In any case, it's all pointless now, time to burn! Magma Impact!

" With this he charges right for Ben, but Ben just sighs and says,"

Enough, I don't have time for this!"

With this in a flash he bursts at his opponent, and smashes his fist right through Axel's attack without any problems, blowing out Axel 's flames, and causing Ben to hear bones crack! Ben then looks at Axel right in the eyes and says,"

You think I am out of touch with reality? You're the one who is out of reality! I may have failed to save Max, and let Lacus down. But it's still not too late. I will make things right, and I won't let freaks like you stop me! And if you try, I will do whatever it takes to make you stop!

" With this he sees Axel cough up blood, but look even more enraged as he swings his Chakram at Ben, only for Ben to respond by smashing Axel in the head so hard with the helm of his sword that Axel rockets to the ground so hard that he smashes the floor up! Ben lands on the ground and sees Axel slowly get back up, and as he coughs up more blood Axel sees the blood in his hands before he cracks his neck and says,"

Not bad, you can hit hard when you want to. But, it will take more than that to beat me!" Ben just sighs and says,

" Give it up Axel, if you have any desire to live get out of my sight now! Because if you continue to attack me, I will have no choice but to kill you!"

Axel just laughs wildly as he says,"

What is this, you're really giving me mercy Ben Auro? After all you experienced and you're still that soft huh? Some fellows really are hopeless it seems.

"Ben just walks forward as he says," I don't see it as being merciful. I just don't like killing when I don't have to.

"Axel then has fire burst out around him once more before he says,"

How kind, and pathetic! Sounds more like you don't want to dirty your hands any more then you have to. And that's really a joke, since your all ready dunking your head in blood with the pain you caused as Darth Idious! That's right; you killed more people than I have on your little spree!

"Ben looks pained as he says,

" That, was not me. I did not realize what was happening. Because of Kira, and the darkness, I felt like I was in a nightmare.

"Axel widens his eyes as he says," But you did do it, and no matter what that fact will stick with you even if your buddies keep the public in the dark! You think you can hang on to your softness even with that stigma attached?

"Ben then regains his composer as he says,

" Yes, because I won't let it deify who I am! I won't let anyone decide for me what my fate is. I want my life to be one to cause a positive effect on others life's. And even with some setbacks, I will keep going till I am able to end this war. And ill defeat everyone that's on that path to redemption till I get there! Axel, no matter what, I won't let you Dark Enji win!"

Axel then lunges forward before he says

," I see, so you're fully committed to going down as the chosen hero. A futile road to redemption, that's almost funny. I respect how determined you are, even going on with your sins and all that, but all the same, you're going to crash and burn! Well now, this is an interesting development, to think I have to unleash this on you!

" Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," What are you talking about Axel? If you think some desperate move will get me, get ready to be disappointed! The flames around Axel just spin around faster as he grins evilly and says,"

How funny, I was going to say the same for you! Your little Bankai is quite impressive Ben. However, time for me to let you in on something. If you think this is my full power, you're sorely mistaken! Yes, I only mastered it recently, but that will make killing you with it all the more sweeter! "Ben then raises his sword and says," Like you said, no matter what you pull, I won't let it stop me from finding the others and getting out of this crazy place!

"Axel then laughs as he says," That look, that deadly serious look, I'll be happy to watch it shatter! Time for you to see the ultimate power of the "Furry of the Dancing Flames"!

Its time, Hades Aegis!

"With this a pillar of fire consumes Axel, and unleashes a shockwave that cracks the walls of the room! As Ben braces himself he says,"

What is he doing? Is he gathering an energy for a suicide attack? No, it's, stabilizing. Whoa, what the?"

Ben sees the flames calm down, before Axel emerges, with what seems like an almost samurai like armor composed of molten lava completely covering him, even giving him fiery claw extensions and the sort!

Now having a burning aura of fire surrounding him and his eyes burring out its own fire, and nearly looking like the Human Torch form the Fantastic Four in his armor, Axel laughs as he says," How you like my new trick? Ready to eat your words?"

Ben chuckles as he says," Very impressive, but it will take more than looking even more insane, raising the room temperature and raising your power level to scare me!"

Axel spins his Charkas around with his now clawed hands as he says,"

Oh I assure you, it's more than a new look. This armor is both the ultimate defense and offense in one package! As you might have guessed, this armor composed of my magical energy does help me take attacks a lot. But, it also gives me an even more furious attack! Ah, but since talk is cheap, let me get right to the point! Magma Gale!

"With this Axel insanity creates a tornado of fire that he hurls at Ben, and while Ben is able to in an instant be out of its path, he sees Axel is just getting started as Axel sends two more of those attacks his way! Seeing Ben struggle not to be lit ablaze from the massive amount of heat that is all ready causing the entire room to be consumed in flames and melt most of the other lesser objects in the otherwise battle ready room causes Axel to laugh once more as he says,"

Tsc, well now Ben Auro, see what you get for making me mad? You can't out run me forever, soon you're going to be burnt to ashes!

"Ben then gets tense as he slashes through one of the coming attacks and says,"

Not yet, I won't let the heat consume me yet! Nice trick Axel, but I won't let it due me in! I have to win, that's all there is to it! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires his energy beam at full power, and it blasts right through the fiery tornado and right in to Axel! However while it collides in to Axel and causes a even larger explosion, as Ben lands he is shocked to hear Axel laugh as he says," Seriously, that's all you got? In that case better be ready to be disappointed!

"Ben sees a giant molten rock emerge out of the smoke, before it shatters and Axel appears with barley more than a scratch or two! As he grins he says,

" Not bad, you made me try! But, it will take more than that to break through the power of my Hades Aegis! Better think of something better kid, or you're going to die! Volcanic Storm!"

With this Axel spins his weapons around again before his armor fires countless flames in to the air, that quickly become a deadly rain storm of flames all heading for Ben! As Ben creates a second sword of golden energy to help himself he jumps up and defects the attacks as he says,"

Damn it, Axel's full power was more than I expected. Still, if I could defeat Max, I can defeat him. After all, Max would never forgive me if I beat him only to lose like this! Still, it won't be easy to break through his new defenses. "

Axel hears this and responds with,"

More like impossible Enji! Too bad for you none of your friends are here to aid you, and then you might have stood a slim chance! Oh well, you're out of luck since I bet most of them are dead now either from the memories or my pals!

"Ben remains defiant as he zigzags to avoid the numerous fiery attacks heading his way from all directions as he says,"

It's going to cost you for looking down on my friends like that! Doug, James, Hiryuumon, Cloud Sensei, Ezan, Lloyd, Zidane, Cecil, and all the others! I believe in all of them! I know they have want it takes to come out on top for whatever traps you have in store for them! But I won't need them to win this Axel, like you, I am not out of tricks yet!"

Axel chuckles as he says," You wish! Vexen by now likely will have had his way with Ezan, and if not he will be joining the place where all the others are going! It's time we prove to you Enji the Dark Enji are truly superior to you in every way! Putting so much faith in your friends is just going to make your death even more miserable!"

Ben then charges at him as he says," You may not be willing to trust in friends, but I will Axel, no matter how painful it is ill never give up on the people that stood by me this far! Axel, I'll show you just how strongly I believe in what I am fighting for, by defeating you now!

"Axel just looks in to it as he says," Well then, bring it on! "

With this the two clash with their weapons with such power that it rocks the castle! The blow causes all of the Enji that are not at the moment preoccupied with other pressing issues to feel the clash, and some of them are his pals Doug and James!

* * *

Ever since they got out of the recreated Power Rangers floor the two have just ran through more white floors and despite some booby traps have not encountered any other opposition. And as we now turn are view to them they both feel the room shake before Doug pauses and whistles as he says,

" Man, looks like the action is starting without us!" James nods as he says,"

To bad this castle is blocking magical energies, it would be nice to know just who is clashing with who."

Doug grins as he says,"

Can't say for sure, but something is telling me it's are buddy Ben.

"James chuckles and says," Oh, and how are you sure? Is it something you picked up from Gouken?

"Doug chuckles back and says,"

Nah, you could just call it a hunch."

James sighs and says," When we are knee deep in the enemy territory I need more than your hunches to feel content."

Doug looks insulted as he says,"

Hey no need to be so harsh, my hunch's are usually spot on! Well, expect for that one time on, er, never mind.

"James looks firm as he says," Now then, at least this shows us the action is close by. Come on; let's hurry to see just what is going on.

"Doug cracks his knuckles as he says," Then what are we waiting for? Let's move it!"

The two then hurry to the end of the hallway, to go in to an elevator that takes them up in to a wide room that has several balconies hanging high above. Seeing that around them is bottomless pits James looks closely at his surroundings before he says,"

How nice, a change of surroundings finally. Still, something about this place has me feeling, unsettled. "

Doug looks at the pits below before he stares at the fancy statue in the and says,"

I know what you're getting at James, it almost looks like this is some place where you be a jerk and throw your prisoners off a cliff! Is there even a bottom to this thing? Well, that sigh says we are in the hall of empty memories, sounds cheerful all right."

James sighs as he says," It does not matter really, as long as we are here we have to be ready for anything. After all, they could strike at, huh?

Doug look out!" James instantly dashes at his friend and pushes Doug back! But before Doug can even react he sees a purple flash before the ground where he was explodes! Doug then says,

"Whoa! That, was to close! Thanks man, I own you one!"

James nods and says," No problem. Still, that was no automatic defense, we have company!

"The two hear a laugh before a cocky surfer like voice says," Nice reflexes man, I was sure I was about to see some blood flow!"

James and Doug then get tense as a man walks forward, and the duo see its none other than Xigbar emerge from one of the elaborate ledges! Not seeing the eye patched man before Doug says," Well, looks like the fights come to us after all! Not man enough to kill me in the face freak?"

Xigbar chuckles and says,

"Harsh Enji, your misunderstanding this! It's not that I am scared of you, it's more like you're not worth killing face to face!"

James at once takes out his energy cross bow as he says," Strong words from someone who has no idea who we are. "

Xigbar chuckles as he says," Think I am stupid punk? I know who you are, you're the dudes that are always hanging around that Star Sword welding pain! I was roaming around because Axel had dibs on Ben, and hoping to find me some high up Enji to kill. Bah, and now I just run in to a few loser side characters? Lame!"

Doug gets annoyed and cracks his neck as he says,"

Side characters, us? It's true Ben is the one who Cosmos and the others had chosen, but me and James here are in no way just side dishes! Who the hell do you think you are to call me that? "

Xigbar looks smug as he says," If you must know, my name is Xigbar. I have the nifty title of the " Free shooter" , and I am the last sight your ugly mugs are going to see!"

James sets his eyes on his foe as he says," You may be a elite member of the Dark Enji, but you will pay for underestimating us!"

Xigbar laughs again as he says,"

Oh please, enough! You're not even big enough to get me to recognize you, low level Enji are nothing for me! Even the Masters can't handle me, you jokes don't have a prayer!"

Doug then says," We may not have the biggest reputation, but you're about to see what we can do, as we smash your face in! I am Doug Fitter, and me and my buddy James here are going to take you out Xigbar!"

Xigbar rolls his eye as he says,

" Meh, you're not going to entice me punk. My minions are enough to kill you Enji! Go waste them boys!"

With this Xigbar flicks his wrist, before many fragments of energy form in the air around him, before they turn in to grey odd looking monsters that the elite Dark Enji can summon called Nobodies! And with their gun arms, they are Xigbar's special Sniper Nobodies! James at once takes has his power flare up as he says,"

How little do you think of the holy order of Enji Knights that mere grunts are the equals to us?

" Xigbar points his fingers at the two Enji as his servants float over and surround them before he says," Hahaha, more like you overestimate what your limited powers can do when compared to the likes of greatness! Enough of your yapping waste them dudes!" With this all the Sniper Nobodies glow and their guns glow before they all fire purple energy beams blast at them from all angels! However, Doug just smirks before he says,"

Find then, you what to play it this way Xigbar? I'll make you see how good we are right now! So, call this weak?"

With this Doug's power flares up, before he jumps up, and he unleashes a lighting fast barrage of punches that smash all the blasts away! He then smirks and says," No mere grunts going to take me down!

"James nods and says," Agreed, if you think this lightly of us, you're going to pay!

" With this in an instant he in a flash fires of a large energy arrow in to the air, before it splits in to smaller ones and impales all of the nobodies in a instant! Even one that tries to fly out of its path finds the arrow fallows him till he is blown up with the others! Xigbar raises an eyebrow as he sees his Snipers fall to pieces before he says,"

Oh man, I must have whipped up a weak batch for them to be this lame!

"Doug just grins as he says," Nah man, it's not the quality of your buddies. Its,

" With this he flash steps to appear in front of the sole surviving Sniper who used his arm to defend himself before it got torn off. It tried to take a shot at Doug but Doug proved he was too fast to fall victim to the nobody as he fallows up his speech as he smashes his arm through the Sniper and as it disintegrates he grins and looks at Xigbar before he says," It's that we are far too strong to let theses punks lay a finger on us!

"Xigbar bares his teeth as he says,

" Bummer, maybe you're not total hacks or I just picked duds for minions. But either way, looks like ill have to clean up this mess myself before the real fun can begin. "Doug just has energy glow around his fists before he says,"

Oh believe me, by the time this is done you will have more fun than you can handle! So, ready to quit you're rambling and get this on?" Xigbar looks annoyed as he says," Rambling? As if! What I am trying to tell you boys, is that even if you're as strong as Enji captains, it does not matter!

"With this Xigbar has his energy explodes before he forms elaborate purple energy arrow guns called "Sharpshooter" in his hands! As his opponents hear the sound of clicking guns James says,

" All right, it's time. Be ready Doug, there is no doubt he has plenty of powerful attacks with weapons like those!"

Doug nods and says,

" No doubt, good thing I am not going to stand still long enough for him to get a chance to hit me!"

Xigbar then warps down to see Doug eye to eye as he says," Sly little sneak, think your fast eh? Better be, because I never miss to hit the bull's eyes of my targets! I am going to teach you weaklings, just how powerful I really am!

"Doug looks serious as his muscles tightens and he says,"

That's funny, that's what I was about to tell you! Here is what I can do!"

With this Doug yells as his energy bursts out like a geyser as the ground shakes! Soon energy encircles the gantlets on his arms and the greaves on his legs before the ground around him cracks! Xigbar sees his hair blow back before he narrows his eye and says,"

Well, so you're a dog with a bigger bark then I first thought. This might be fun after all."

James looks at Doug continuing to increase his power as he says,"

This power level, is, on par with Ben in his Bankai state! Doug, I have to admit I never thought you would be able to improve this much! What did, Gouken teach you?

" Doug seems to have completed his power up as he stands firm and grins before he says,"

Well, thanks for the vote of confidence James! Seriously though, like I said I was not just messing around with the old man. After all, if I did I would never be able to master the Mystic Gate training style." Xigbar sighs and says," I really don't care what style you train under; it's all worth zilch under my power!

"James steps back as he says," So, the Mystic Gate skill, I heard it was a rumored ultimate technique created by the undefeated of the east himself."

Doug nods and says,"

You could say that, I was told Master Asia taught it to my master originally. And after enough of his tests, he finally saw that I was good enough to teach it to. I'll tell you the, very long and painful process I went through when we have some down time. But, I can tell you it was worth the ordeal, because now my amount of but kicking has multiplied by ten! For one thing my Fury Aura is now out by default!

"James looks amazed as he says,"

So, you really have mastered the ultimate level of his teachings. Well done, I heard that the process drawls out all of the hidden potential of the being. If I recall it involves using the eight energy gates in the body to maximize ones output by causing them to open. However, even though it increases ones power, it also leaves a tremendous stress on the body, with even lethal consequences!"

Xigbar laughs and says,

" So you're willing to kill yourself taking me down huh blonde? Nice try, but even suicidal assaults won't beat me!"

Doug wags his finger as he says," I never said a thing about suicidal attacks! You see, if you can master the process, you can call it out without taxing the body, like I had! Yah, it hurt like hell but I proved Ben and Ezan are not the only ones who can pull through! That's right; I am someone the baddies have to fear as well! Now then Xigbar, let's get on with your butt kicking! "

Xigbar chuckles as he raises his guns and says," You have guts, that's for sure Enji. However, no matter how hard you train you're not going to reach the level of one who has reached ultimate evolution! Say good bye!

"With this Xigbar begins the battle by unleashing a barrage of purple energy blasts at Doug, only for the martial artist to speed blitz out of the way as they cause a series of explosions! Xigbar instantly floats in to the air, and unleashes more blasts but Doug still manages to out run them as he says,"

Well, guess you don't ALWAYS hit your mark eh Xigbar? "

This causes Xigbar to frown as he says,"

You trying to make me mad cocky warrior of light? Pay attention, you're not the first fast guy I shoot up! I meant that by the end, even if the target got a lucky break, by the end, they were full's of holes! You can't run forever!"

Doug then moves fast enough to lap around the room in an instant before he says,"

Duh, but I can more than last long enough to take you out! "

Xigbar chuckles and says,"

Oh yah!? Don't push your luck! Because you know," With that in a flash he warps from his current position to right above Doug and just as Doug notices he says," Because I have way to many advantages over you! Sucker, time to die!" With this he instantly fires a barrage of blasts in Doug's way that causes another explosion! Xigbar laughs as he says,

" Hahhahaha, I always love watching idiots who are all talk see me give them their final moments! Now then specks, your turn! Hope more of your Enji buddies come here because otherwise you're going to be screaming to your, GUH!!!"

Before Xigbar can finish all of a sudden a powerful impact smashes in to his cheek before he blasts in to the north eastern pillar in the room and hits it so hard and fast that it shatters! A second later Doug jumps down, looking a little singed but otherwise unharmed before he says," Now then, what were you saying about calling me a sucker? I told you, if you're not going to take me seriously, you're going to be broken in many places soon enough! "

Xigbar rubs his cheek and realizes it's brushed before he says,

" Damn it, you just don't want to die easy huh? Now you made me mad! Don't think you gained anything from this; you're not going to pull that off again! I admit you dish out some powerful punches Enji, but it's not going to do you any good!"

Doug chuckles as he says,"

You have the nerve to say that after that nice little mark I left on your face? "Xigbar spits on the ground as he has his energy flare up and causes the remains of the pillar to shatter as he says," Hell yah I do! Because while you may been rather mean and lean on the Kung Fu, it's not going to do you any good now that I know that's your specialty there is no way you're going to be allowed to get your fists near me again! Too bad for you your fighting style is the worse for going against me! Tough luck hahahaha!"

Doug just looks serious as he says," It may not be the ideal match up, but I'll just have to improvise! No matter what you're not winning Xigbar! "

With this Doug charges at Xigbar only for the villain to unleash another salvo of energy blasts. Doug jumps in the air to avoid it but as he readies to smash in to his foe Xigbar just warps out of his sight, and appears above Doug floating upside down as he says,"

Forget it dude, your fast, but I am faster! Gotcha now!" With this he unleashes another barrage of attacks, and Doug just turns around as he puts his hands together and he says,"

Your attitude is really getting on my nerves, I'll show you just what I can do, and maybe blow off that ugly eye patch of yours! Here is something else I learned,

Masenko!

" With this Doug's power explodes before he fires a massive yellow energy beam out of his hands that easley plows through the energy blasts coming his way! Xigbar raises his eyebrow as he says," Huh, so you can do that to? Bummer."

With that the blast comes his way, and plows through the wall before going through several others! Doug grins as he says,

" How you like the taste of real firepower huh Dark Enji? I have plenty more where that came from! AH!"

Before he can reply he feels immense pain as energy blasts in to his side and he comes crashing to the ground! As he skids to the ground Xigbar is in front of him as he stops and Xigbar points his guns at Doug as he says," Told yah this would happen dude, you punks have no chance! We lured you here, and you fell in to the trap hook line and sinker! Hahaha, and now it's time for you to get wasted like the, oh? "

With this he hears something and instantly jumps up as he sees several energy arrows coming his way and sidesteps as he sees several energy arrows fly past him! He then sees James land besides Doug aiming at the rapid firing enemy James says,

" You give yourself far too much credit. Even Ezan was suspicious of the letter from his father's true origins. But we came here anyway because we wanted to take care of you Dark Enji once and for all. Your obsession with getting Ezan to become one of you will be your down fall.

" Xigbar shrugs and says,

" I could care less about the little snot with the Sharingan eyes. But, the boss wants him for are plans, and simply put, what are Superior wants, he gets! Too bad you nobodies are not so lucky, all of you were brought here to die!"

James narrows his eyes as he says,"

That's not going to happen! _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ !"

With this James has his energy explode before he inserts a crystal in to his bow before it turns in to its true form and James aims once more at Xigbar. Xigbar chuckles as he says," Now I see, your one of those Quincy's eh? You guys may have some skill in magic and shooting, but there is no way you're going to out gun me! I am the freaking best sharp shooter of all! "

James responds with," We will see about that, I'll teach you to disrespect the honor of one who is a member of both the Enji Knights and the Quincy's!

" With this James unleashes a barrage of energy arrows at Xigbar. And while Xigbar flash steps away and appears above James, the storm of arrows fallow him! Xigbar grunts before he unloads another barrage of energy blasts to collide with the arrows. And as a series of explosions break out in midair before he laughs and says,"

Nice try Enji! But, even with this impressive display, you're going to run out of arrows sooner or later, and then you're going to be full of holes!

"James just grins as he says," Don't take me lightly Xigbar, with the enhancement of the Ginrei Koikyuaku I can fire up to one thousand two hundred energy arrows without pause. "Xigbar laughs and says,"

That's all? Lightweight, I can fire over five thousand of my attacks without reloading! Looks like you're in quite a jam Enji, time to dance your swan song!

"Doug then charges at Xigbar as he says,

" Didn't you hear, we don't dig that dance! You have to fight us as a team, so it's not going to be so easy! Sanjuu no Kiwami ! "

As Doug heads to strike Xigbar with energy flowing in to his palm the Dark Enji just eyes Doug and says,"

Two losers against one ace is still not even, do the math stupid!"

With this he swings his right arm around and continues to blast at James while at the same time firing at Doug! As Doug is forced to back off his charge Xigbar laughs and says,"

All right, this has been a laugh, but it's time to wrap this up and see if I can score a few big names on my profile!

"Doug gets annoyed as he says," Man, you better hope I don't get my hands on you, because when I do ill smash those arms of your so you can't shoot again!

" Xigbar chuckles and says,"

Such harsh words man, I don't plan on taking that tone from you much longer Enji!"

Doug grins as he jumps over another energy barrage and says," What are you going to do about it Xigbar? I may not be able to get close enough to pummel you, but I am still fast enough to outrun your bombardment! Looks like we have are self's here a stalemate. "

Xigbar floats higher in to the air before he says,"

You morons still don't realize how much the difference between us is eh? Well then, let's change that! Too much room to run around huh? Time for a change of scenery!

"With this Xigbar laughs as he snaps his hands, and Doug and James see there platform grow to half its size!

James sighs and says," Doug, what did I tell you about making things worse?

" Doug just shrugs and says,"

Sorry, got in the moment again. Eh, it's not to big a deal, we can fly remember?"

Xigbar laughs again as his energy flares up and he says," That's right, keep an optimistic up to keep back the fear! That is, till your unable to smile due to it being shot off and all!" Doug gets annoyed and says,"

I just about, huh?"

James grabs Doug's shoulder as he says,

" Don't Doug, he is enticing us on purpose to make us slip up! We have to be calm or we will never beat him! "

Doug takes a deep breath as he sees Xigbar have his guns glow before he nods and says,

" Your right James. Still, we will never get through this if we don't go on the attack." James responds with," Easier said then done. With his relentless attacks he can keep us at bay till we slip up, and then its game over. Still, in essence his attack plan is easy to read, and we can use that to are advantage. All right Doug, here it goes."

As Xigbar sees James whispering to Doug and his friend grin Xigbar groans and says,"

What desperate plan are you side show Enji coming up with now? If you think you can cook up a victory plan forget it, its not going to happen!

" Doug just winds his arm as he says," Heh, we will see Xingiy, we will see!"

Xigbar narrows his eye as he says,"

Did you just call me,

Xingiy? Oh that's it, now you're going to FRY!"

With this Xigbar has his hands glow, before he thrusts in to the air and unleashes another round. And while Doug and James are ready for some fast maneuvers, they are caught off guard when the two see a warp in space to there sides before a storm of blasts heads right for them!

James has to unleash another salvo of energy arrows and Doug has to uppercut a blast out of the way to avoid being totaled, and as Doug sees energy blasts coming at them from many directions at once Doug says,"

What is with this guy? Its like, he just is randomly shooting and hitting on target! Can this guy bend space or something?"

Xigbar laughs as he says,"

Bingo! My powers include being able to warp the fabric of time and space itself briefly to fire from any angle I want! It just goes to show, there is no were you punks can hide from me!

"James keeps moving as he says,"

Fearsome power indeed, however, it's not enough. Your shots are still not fast enough to hit us.

"Xigbar turns serious as he says,"

Arrogant fool, your luck is about to run out!

"With this James warps to different locations in the room, only to keep moving as Xigbar destroys everything in the proximity seconds later! After doing this for half a minute Xigbar cackles as he says,"

Ill give you two props for keeping up this long, but I won't be running out of energy for days, so don't even think you can tire me out! Ah, and don't think you can confuse me or distract me either! I am on to your game karate man!"

With this Xigbar positions his right gun arm mafia style as he fires yet another barrage of blasts to keep Doug back! James sees this and powers up as he says,

" Lets try something to change the tempo of this battle, Ultima Shot!

" With this James casts the powerful Ulitma magic before he infuses it with his arrow and fires a massive green arrow at Xigbar!

Xigbar just smirks as he says,"

Nice try, but just like last time even if you dish out the big guns your not going to hit me! With this he warps out of the way as James's attack goes through the wall once more and as the castle trembles and Xigbar reappears he says,"

Looks like you idiots won't give up till your dead, which is just find for me! No matter how many times you fire at me you will, oh? Whoa!

" Xigbar hears something before he turns around and sees a massive blast, that is another one of Doug's Masako energy beams! Doug is grinning as he says,"

Not even you can move this fast! Now prepare to eat dirt!"

Xigbar at once fires more energy blasts only for them to shatter before he says," Damn it, you think something like this can stop me? Forget it!

" With this Xigbar throws his weapons in to the air as he catches Doug's blast, and while the beam pushes him to the edge of the room Xigbar has his dark blue energy explode before he throws the blast in to the air! As Xigbar wipes off some sweet he says,"

Now you did it, that's coming out of your pay! Oh right, you won't be able to pay because your going to be dead! Not bad, but, not good enough! You two may have thought attacking me continually could do the trick, but I have way to fast of a reaction time to be, huh? What the? "

All of a sudden he feels a shock wave that blasts part of the wall to him, and is swiftly blown away form his own aura, before he sees James right in front of him!

James then says," In that case, about a triple combo? Lets see just how fast your reaction time is, Steele Schider!

" With this James unleashes one of his most powerful attacks as he fires the chainsaw like arrow at nearly point blank range! Xigbar is fast enough to avoid getting hit in the chest, but the Dark Enji still gets hit in the side, and it hits home as he gets pierced and says,"

AHH!! Damn you Quincy trash! Huh?" Before the arrow has even blasted through part of him Doug is charging right for him with his fist exploding with energy as he says,

" The only trash is you, so its time to take out the garbage! Shitenshuu! !"

With this Doug smashes Xigbar in the face as he hits him with what is a lighting fast barrage of powerful punches, that hit Xigbar with such force that he is blasted out of the room! As Ben's pals hear a large thud in the distance Doug chuckles and nods at James as he says,"

Nice plan James, your plan worked my man!"

James repositions his glasses as he says,"

It was not much, if he just assumed we had given him all we had he would briefly lower his guard, and we would use that to are advantage. Looks like it worked.

"Doug chuckles as he says," Oh yah, even if that happened to not be a knock out blow I don't think he is going to laugh that off! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he, GUH!!"

A instant latter Doug and James feel a shockwave, before a powerful purple energy blast goes right through Doug's shoulder and blasts him back!

James at once says," Doug! Are you, all right? Huh, whoa!"

James instinctually jumps just as another one of those blasts roars past where his head was a second a go! As James lands on the ground he hears a voice that he wished he would not have to hear laugh again before he says,

" All right you two, you wanted to make me mad, hope your happy!"

With this in a flash a bloody Xigbar appears above on the remaining out cove of the chamber! Doug sees Xigbar 's right side of his chest and his head is bleeding, but he still clearly able to fight before he coughs up blood and says,"

Damn it, is this guy made of metal or something?"

Xigbar looks smug before his eyes widen and he spits out a tooth before he looks annoyed as he says,"

Nope, just a guy who has seen a LOT of combat! Damn it, it's been a while since I took this many injuries in a fight. And to think, it's from nobodies like you! Bah, maybe you have some skills after all, but its still inferior talent!

"Doug grunts as he gets back up despite his injuries and he says,

" Well, you guys are just the absolute talent judges I guess!"

Xigbar looks angry as he says,

" Even idiots like you should be able to see basic facts! We Dark Enji are the cream of the crop, the ultimate evolution! We are the superior ones, and yet even low totem poll members like you think you can stand up to me? Man, just the sight of this makes me want to kill you!

" James looks determined as he says,"

The Organization of the Dark Enji can experiment on it self as much as it likes, but no matter how much you alter yourselves, you will never become gods. Your leader may try and pursue and research ultimate power as much as he likes. However, no matter what, you will never become masters of the universe!

"Xigbar has his energy flare up with such force it blows it outright shatters the rubble in the room before he says,"

Your just jealous because your about to die! You clearly picked the decision of dying for what you believe for, better be ready to feel all of the consequences of being so stupid!

"Doug grins as he powers up again and he says,

" Your right about that Xigbar, all of us are fighting for what we believe in. And that's why we are going to defeat you! Who cares if you Dark Enji know a few more things and your bodies have more tricks to them? You're still a bunch of jackasses that are wrapped up in your own deluded desires! Working together, me, James, my buddy Ben, and all of are fellow Enji, even that stuck up Ezan will defeat you guys once and for all!"

Xigbar just says,

" Now we are talking, putting everything on the line , the ultimate expression of battle! If nothing else, you two have been a great warm up! But the joke ends here, seriously now, time to die! Since you two are better then I thought, ill be nice enough to make your deaths quick, or at least quick enough!"

With this Xigbar puts his two guns together before they glow and his energy surges to even greater lengths before he says,"

All right, time to see what happens when I am mad boys! Heads up!"

With this he instantly fires a massive blue energy beam from his gun, before he warps to the opposite end of the room and fires another blast! Then with out pause Xigbar warps around and fires blast after blast from every angle at the two!

As he sees a massive series of explosions blast the walls and ceiling in the room away Xigbar whistles and says,"

Tsc, good thing this place was meant for hardcore battles like this or Marluxia and Lord Xemnas would be on my case for days! Hah, but, if you want results, you have to be relentless, and those punks just got a case of total brutality! All right, no way they could survive that, oh?

" Xigbar sees the smoke clear before he grins as he sees two bodies laying on the ground, and they seem to be of Doug and James, burned all over and full of holes! Xigbar laughs as he sees neither of them are moving before he says,"

Hah, so much for putting me in my place losers! Oh yah, I knew they were nothing but weak sidekicks to that Star pest. Now then, time to go on to frying the big fish! No way Axel can't be done frying that Ben by now, maybe ill go see and, huh? What the, what the hell!"

Xigbar is outraged as he sees what he thought was the lifeless bodies of Ben's friends, glow before they transform in to chucks of metal, and crumble! Xigbar has his eyes bulge as he says,"

What the, are you kidding me!? They managed to use a freaking substitution spell to save there hides in time? There is no way they could have had the time when I was blasting them all over! Huh, damn it!"

Xigbar hears a noise, before he turns around and sees an energy arrow and another large yellow energy beam heading for him! He wraps out of there path, and as he lands he sees Doug and James, still standing!

James chuckles as he sees,"

Your correct Xigbar, there was no way I could have set up that spell amidst that onslaught. Thankfully your desires are easley telegraphed so once I saw you were still alive I made the necessary preparations.

"Doug then smirks and says," You thought you held all the cards, but you were wrong!

"Xigbar has his energy flare up as he says,"

God damn it, no one has ever survived that attack! What is with you two, don't you realize you will never win!? You, that Ben pal of yours, all of the Enji Knights, none of you can stop destiny, none of you can prevent the true winners from getting there trophies! Does having the backing of Cosmos really fill up your head with that much delusions?"

Doug responds with, "

Nah, having the supreme being of light and all the celestial ones endorsement is a mood booster no dough, but its not just because of that! It's because unlike you guys, we don't believe that fate decides everything! Even if guys like me are not the chosen one like Ben, or the built from the start super ace warrior like Ezan, we believe in doing everything we can to make are own life's! That's why Xigbar, we are going to beat you and your buddies! "

Xigbar looks furious as he says,"

Man, what a load of bull! Your just pathetic nobodies in denial! The only people who can change fate are those who are the top of the line! Worthless little sideshows like you can either go with the flow or drown with it! This is getting old, you will die now!"

His aura explodes as he puts his two guns together, and as they combined in to a sniper rifle like combo a massive amount of energy begins to gather before he says,"

None of your petty tricks can get you out of this! This blast will target your very core, so no matter what tricks you do you can't get out of this!

Good buy, Ultimate Killer Bullet!

"With this Xigbar fires a gigantic blue energy bullet at the two, and Doug looks serious as he says,

" All right, if this is crunch time, then here comes the crunch! Nice shot, but it's not going to do us in!"

With this Doug charges right at the blast, and catches it in his hands! Seeing Doug being pushed to the ground causes Xigbar to laugh as he says,"

Facing your death head on huh? Find then, be a man to the end, a stupid man!"

Doug just holds his ground as he says,

" Not, going to, happen! Right here you're going to see just what I can really do! Now, ill put everything I have in to my fist! Xigbar, CHEW ON THIS!"

With this Doug's muscles bulge, his skin turns red and his energy explodes before all of his magical energy pours in to his right hand! Doug then winds up his fist, and gives a massive upper cut, that to the " Free-shooters" horror is powerful enough to smash his ultimate attack back! Xigbar steps back as he says," You, you can't do that!"

Doug then charges at the redirected blast as he says,

" Watch me!" Doug then warps to where he smashed the blast, till he smashes the blast back again, this time in Xigbar"s direction!

Xigbar snaps as he says,"

Damn it, you bet it all on this, but it's too bad because even with this you're never going to hit me with that! HAhaha, your at the end of your rope so ill just watch and, huh, what the, what the hell?

"Xigbar was about to take off, when he feels something grabbing him, and to his shock it's a vine! Xigbar then sees that vines are entangling his entire body! Xigbar then says,"

Blast it Vexen, whey to let your lame experiments go wild! Get off!

"James then chuckles as he says," You can try, but it won't come off that easy. Its not just a plant, it's a magical creation that sticks to your magical energy. In fact, the harder you struggle the more aggressive it gets."

Xigbar snarls as he says,

" What the, is this for real? When did you have the time to plant some cheap seeds? You were running around from my blasts the whole time!"

James just smirks as he says," You answered your own question, when I was moving at fast speeds away from your bombardments I also planted some seeds and used my magical energy to accelerate there growth. It always pays to plan ahead.

" Xigbar tries to blast off the vines that are now binding his body as he says," Blast it, I am not going down from some lame weeds!

" James retorts with," Most people can not see there downfall, but it hits them when it comes regardless. I may not have the fierce fighting sprit like Ben Doug and the others, but I do have a knack for good tactics to end conflicts. And I intend to use that to help my friends and bring peace to this cosmos in anyway I can. "

Doug then laughs as he says,"

Looks like are tag team was stronger then you counted on Xigbar! Oh well, sucks for you!"

With this Doug smashes his foe's blast in to him, and the attack causes a massive explosion that after a few seconds causes Xigbar to be blown in to the air, looking burned all over! Screaming in pain he says,"

Damn you punks, I will kill you!" Doug then gives one last charge at Xigbar before he unleashes everything he has left before he says," Not going to happen! It's over Xigbar, take your defeat like a man!

Final, Shoryuken, Heaven!

" With this Doug has his fist glow red before in a flash he smashes Xigbar in to the air before he warps above Xigbar and smashes in to Xigbar with a combo of the move used by Ryu Ken and the other Street Fighters and the ace limit break used by Cloud's friend Tifa and Squalls pall Zell!

Doug then hits Xigbar with such force that Xigbar is smashed in to the ground in an instant and causes the entire castle to shake! As Doug lands on the ground besides James he gets on his knee and breaths hard as he says,"

All right, just stay down!" To his shock Xigbar gets up even with one of his arms twisted as he is bleeding all over and says,"

Never, Ill never be defeated by you! DIE!!"

With this he fires a massive blue energy bullet, only for James to look angry as he says,

" Enough! Time you except your defeat!" With this his energy explodes before out of his left elbow forms a massive wing of blue energy before he aims right at the coming blast and says,

" Face it Xigbar, you lost!

Maximum Eraser Arrow!

" With this James fires a massive energy beam, that pierces Xigbar's attack, and heads right in to Xigbar! The eye patch welding villain is in a state of disbelief as he says,"

No way, this can't be happening! GUOHAA!!!"

With this Xigbar is consumed by a flash of light before the energy goes all the way through Castle Oblivion and out of the moon they are on! As the light fades Doug whistles as he says,"

Damn James, why were you hiding that!? You could have ended this fight a lot quicker!"

James takes a deep breath as he says,

" Because, it was a risky call. That was the ultimate level of power a Quincy can release. I finally was able to reach

that level. It's risky though, if I don't have my power completely under control I could risk losing my power forever.

"Doug pats James on the back as he says," Well, looks like you can handle it though, and just in time to!"

James smirks as he says,"

Heh, I do have my own training you know. Ah, and it seems that since I can feel are foe's energy nearly entirely vanishing, it looks like that gamble paid off. "

With this the two see the smoke clear before they see that Xigbar in fact survived that last attack, but even so its clear he is finished!

Some good indicators are that his right arm is entirely gone; he is bleeding all over, and his eye patch has burned away revealing his scared eye! Trembling as if he can barley support himself Xigbar just looks frozen as he says,

" How, how the hell did that just happen? Who are you guys?"

Doug looks confident as he says,"

That's easy, we are Enji Knights that want to do are jobs right that's who! Looks like you don't realize just what that means, till now when its smashing in to your face! If you can see your beat now you're totally crazy! "

Xigbar just falls to the ground as he says," I must have gotten soft, to have lost to chumps like you! But, you're still all goners. There are still my fellow Dark Enji roaming theses halls, and all of there plans with them! There is no way, your going to live. "

James just goes up to Xigbar and says,

" If that is the case we will just defeat everyone of you till its over. No matter what, we will prevail and justice and peace will be the norm for the universe when all is said and done.

"Xigbar just coughs up blood and says,

"God I can't take your idiocy anymore, just get it over with and kill me now!"

Doug stretches and says,"

Sorry, but that's not how we do things. You're going in to custody so you can stand trail of all the crimes you done dude. Then you will face what you truly deserve! "

Xigbar just coughs up blood as he says,

" Till the end, you Enji Knights are to soft to ever really win! Because you're to weak to do what it takes, that's why you are going to die! HAhahaha, dudes like you can never really bring peace. All you can really do is, GUH!

" With this he is silenced as Doug kicks him in the face as he says," I ant going to kill you but I sure as hell am not going to treat you like royalty! Besides, you're not a threat anymore as long as we insure your not getting away. Heh, all right, one more elite Dark Enji down! Victory five!"

With this James sighs as he slaps Doug five and says,

" Nicely put Doug. All right, now that this little mess is taken care of, we can do what we wanted to do in the first place, see if Ben needs are help. No time to waste, lets go Doug.

" Doug picks up the unconscious Xigbar and says,

" Sounds like a plan James, if Ben is fighting one of that guys buds, then its time to do some backing up! Heh, knowing Ben, and him being all mad about what's been going on, who ever is fighting him is not going to be having a easy time. Still, before we get in to another brawl, I could use another elixir so we don't become a hindrance, um, have any on you James?"

His teammate nods and as the heal them self's and prepare to go on to see if they can make it in time to help there friend, that's are cue to see if they need his help in the first place! And with that we have are cue to return to the very hot battle between Ben and Axel, which is getting more fiery by the second!

* * *

Since we last left them, the two have been giving it everything they have to try and take each other out! However, despite the fact that the power Axel now welds under his Hades Aegis makes him a very deadly fighter, even with his onslaught of extremely hot attacks he can't seem to make Ben submit either! At the moment Axel has hurled his Charka rings once more at Ben, only for Ben to block with his two swords. However Axel just used that to open Ben up as he unleashes a pillar of pure magma form the ground beneath Ben! However, Ben shows that he won't melt under the heat before his power explodes and he blasts it all away!

Axel sees this and chuckles before he says,"

Not bad kid, you're a far different then the lucky rookie you were little more then a year ago, ill give you that.

"Ben grins back as he remains on guard as he says

," Thanks, you could say I went through a life time of experience in the time we last fought. Even still, there is no doubt you're an elite fighter Axel. Even so, no fire you put out will be powerful enough for me to be unable to blow it out!

"Axel just has flames encircle him and spread around the room before he says,

" You wish! Even with your improvements, your still another lifetime away from being my equal! No matter how hard you try, you will fail!

"Ben looks serious as he says," Well then, ill just have to move even faster and try harder to catch up!

"He then charges at Axel and the Dark Enji responds with a snicker as he says,

" Think you can just bum rush me? Eternity Torch!

"With this Axel's eyes glow before he causes fire to consume the entire area! Ben braces himself for the heat, and while he is slowed down he continues his charge and as Axel sees Ben sweating he laughs and says,"

You're a riot, acting like you can defeat me! I know why your so interesting to me. You're stubborn, like me! Even so , there is no way you can truly defeat me Ben Auro! For all your struggles you just made me amused!

" Ben presses forward as his energy flares up and he says,

" Really now? That's funny, you look like you taken a beating before you put up that fancy sprit armor. And even after that, I managed to land a few hits."

Axel glares at Ben as he says,"

Well, if that's what you think it's clear the heat is getting to your brain! Because this is how hurt I feel!"

With this Axel unleashes even more power and his flames get more intense! However, even as the room around him begins to slowly melt Ben just presses on as he says,"

Well, no matter what you say, I won't give up! I did not come to this castle to fail. I came here to help a friend, and although the objective is different then what I signed up for, ill complete it all the same! I come to far, to expect anything but victory! Its time to see who has the hottest fire burning inside, Axel! Kaio-Ken!

" With this once more Ben's magical aura burns fiery red as he unleashes the secret technique passed down to him from Master Myers before his power sharply rises and he blasts through the flames and in a flash appears right in front of Axel and unleashes a powerful jab to Axel's face that smashes him all the way to the opposite end of the room! Despite the force of this blow Axel digs his heels in and skids to a stop on the opposite end of the room before he gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it, what is it with you hero's that make you oblivious to the obvious! What can you believe in so strongly, that you will fight on through the pain?"

Ben readies his sword as it shimmers with light and he says," I believe in my dreams Axel, along with my friends who support that dream. Even though I disgraced myself, because of the support of others I have the will to fight on and regain my honor and someday maybe earn redemption for my failures. I wanted to become an Enji Knight, to become a hero. But, I wanted to become a hero so I could be a somebody in life, and not just be another nobody. At least, that's what I thought at first. However, I realize, that while I always liked helping people, after all of the things I see, I realized that making people happy, and especially my friends, is something I desire. My other reasons are not a nonissue, but if I can end this war, truly end it with a happy ending, then ill do everything I can!

"Axel walks calmly forward as his fire aura towers over him and he narrows his eyes before he says,"

Bah, you truly believe so strongly in your friends? Even after all the betrays, and all the loss, you still think friendship is real?

"Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,

" Of course it is, there is nothing more real then true friendship Axel! Even a Dark Enji like you must have a friend or two!

" Axel puts his hand on his head before he laughs manically and he says,

" You, you really are still a fool, even after everything, after seeing the horrors of war! Pathetic, looks like the truth is too much for you to bare, but true friendship is nothing but a fantasy Ben Auro! Everyone, no matter how pure they may seem, is always using you, exploiting you to, in order to grasp there true desires! If you don't want to be a chump that gets used and cast aside, you have to become strong, and know how to use others back, in a form of mutual exchange! The other members of the Organization of Dark Enji share my ideals and desires, but they are not my friends. Most of them are bat crazy and most of the guys who I got along best with were killed by you and your kind!

"Ben responds with,"

I am sorry for that, but they tried to kill us after all. Besides, I refuse to believe your logic! I believe that people can come to a understanding, and truly share a bond linked to there hearts!"

Axel nearly looks sad as he looks up and says,"

Man, I was a sap like you once, I thought there was a thing like true friendship, with those guys, Sora and Kari. That's right, I was an idealist like you, still everything became painful clear, when the war on Irazous came to an end. "

Ben gasps as he says," You, fought on Irazous, where that bloody planetary civil war was held?

"Axel looks bitter as he says,"

Fought, more like that place use to be my home, before the war. Yah, that war fought over a bunch of overblown proclamations and misunderstandings, that caused pointless deaths. My parents were killed before hand you see, by a bunch of corrupt Lylat officers. Enji Knights dealt with those guys shortly, but it was pointless, they were powerless to protect my parents! And thus, since I had no relatives that gave a damn I grew up in an orphanage. The only thing that kept things from seeming hopeless was Sora and Kari. Irazos was not the most wealthy planet, and for nobodies like us there were few chances to clime the social ladder.

But even so, we stuck together, and almost had something that was a semblance of happiness. That is, till the war broke out. Are city was one of the prime hot spots of it, but no matter we made a pact that we would survive till the end. We almost managed to pull through to, that is, till the Lylat forces and the great Enji Knights showed what they truly thought of justice, and brought the war to a end, by a orbital bombardment that wiped out most of the planet!"

Ben looks upset as he says,"

That was Xehamaru, no one knew how crazy he was back then, till he showed his true heart. Still, Xehamaru was the one behind that, not everyone! "

Axel looks outraged as fire bursts out around him and he clutches his hand before he says,"

Of course I knew that! Xehamaru was once a member of the Dark Enji to, although he quickly left when it was clear he would not play ball. I was so close to, but I am getting ahead of myself. Yes, a partial blast totally caught us off guard, just as a escort shuttle was going to pick us up to a new life that life ended in a flash! When I awoke, the war was all ready over, and I found out Sora and Kari were killed in that blast. I had nothing left, expect emptiness and hatred! Tell me Ben Auro, you fight for peace, but you think brining this war to a close will bring justice? "

Ben responds with," Of course, saving the universe from total destruction will bring peace! It may not be perfect but after this war we can work together to learn from history and build a better future!"

Axel snaps as he says,"

Enough! People are not ever going to build anything on there own, they are too weak, to corrupt! They will just white wash history to make things more convient in time, and make the same mistakes all over again! Yes, I learned how useless empty promises of friendship were, and learned the harsh truth that only the strong survive! Yes, I hated my weakness, and the corruption of the world that I ran in to Xemnas, he sensed my hatred it would seem. He offered me something more, because he sensed my untapped hatred. Yes, Xemnas offered me to rise above and be apart of the evolution of this pathetic dimension!

And that's how I cast aside that worthless weak identity of Lea and became the Assassin of fire Axel! So don't tell me that you really think a bunch of goodwill and pain will bring about a better society! Human beings, and all the other life forms of this universe are to weak and corrupt to ever bring paradise. They must be burned to ashes so that true evolution can be born! Well, after all that ranting do you now see how pathetic your resole is? You truly think your fighting will amount to anything, chosen Enji Knight!?"

Ben sighs as he looks right in to the eyes of his blazing opponent before he says,

" Axel, I am sorry you had to go through all of that. But even so, you're still wrong. Even if there is much darkness in this universe, there is also light. I can't deny there are a lot of really disgusting scumbags out there, but there are plenty of good people that don't deserve to be casted in to the same category! People should not have to suffer for the sins of others, or it's the ultimate injustice!

Even after everything I have gone through, I know there are people that can still create a better future for me, my friends, and everyone! Yes, for what Max gave his life for, for what King Atem, Grand Master Myers, Lacus, and everyone else believes in! And for what I believe in, ill never give up! Axel, you have become consumed with your pain, the fire that is your suffering has spiraled out of control and now you can't think logically. Axel, you may have become insane by your sorrow, ill keep hanging on for a answer, and not be weak like you!

" This really gets on his foe's nerves as Axel says,"

You, dare, call me weak, call me a coward Ben? Hahahahah, HAHAHAAA! You can me insane, but it's clear the pain you have received, like the death of your beloved cousin and mentor has driven you mad. You can't fool me, those eyes of yours may be seem to give off resolution, but I can tell they are just masking your suffering! Well, the pain to bad for you eh? Hahha, come here, ill make it all stop, FOREVER! Erupting, Volcanic, Crusher!

"With this Axel bursts at Ben as his weapons form a massive ax of pure magma and fire before he warps above Ben and prepares to smash him and cremate him at the same time! Ben manages to block just in time, as the force of his opponents blow causes the ground around him to shatter and he can barley gather enough energy to keep himself from falling! As Axel brings his ax lower and lower, he says,"

So now Ben Auro, have you committed to memory the truth? It's always a pain to die, without knowing a thing! Yes, as you die let the truth be burned in to you, that anyone that stands in are way will be eliminated!

"Ben just gives it his all as he says," I know the truth, that you guys have to be stopped! That and the fact that I still have things I need to do, is all the reason I need to keep going! Kaio Ken times three!

" With this Ben's power explodes as he blasts Axel back and blows him in to the air! Ben then charges at his foe as he says,

" Axel, its time I show you once and for all, like all the others who underestimated me, just how determined I am to win! "

Axel laughs with even more madness as he has fire form a kind of mask around his face before he says,"

Enough, I had enough of you! If you think that you can beat me, then show it now! Let's go!"

With this the two clash at each other exchanging countless blows per second as they dart around the room like blurs, before they both try to end there stalemate as Ben unleashes a barrage of golden crescent energy sword waves and Axel unleashes a barrage of fireballs that causes a explosion in the air! As they both land Axel breaths hard and Ben chuckles as he says,"

You know Axel, I just might be seeing your many flames growing smaller. Despite what you say looks like this battle is taking its toll on you!

"Axel smirks as he says," Bah, your just so badly beat our seeing even more illusions! Even so, theses pointless drawls are getting old. Time to end it, and settle everything!

" He then has fire explode around him before it forms a massive version of his weapon before Ben sighs and says,"

If that's how you want to play, find by me Axel. After all, I still have things I have to do!"

Axel then begins to form a massive blade of fire and energy before he says,

" Ben Auro, your stronger then I thought! Even so, you can't match me. You're just another fool, and I am a evolved being, who has surpassed such weak worthless things! Someone like me, who has surpassed the limits of mortals, will never lose to you! Die in the inferno of my absolute rage,

Grand Nova Guillotine!"

With this Axel charges at Ben as the hero unleashes all he has and he says,"

Axel, no matter how badly you want to win, I want to win harder! Ill defeat you, and Marluxia, and Ravxen, and your leader Xemnas, and everyone else that tries to harm me and my friends! Take this, the absolute strength of my will! Kaio Ken times four! Divine Flare Edge!" With this Ben has all of his power pour in to the Star Sword before he bursts at Axel and clashes with his ultimate slash dead on! The force creates a shockwave, and for many seconds they seem dead even! Axel has his eyes bulge as he glares right at Ben and says," Damn you, why won't you fall!? You will lose to me, Ben Auro! "

Ben narrows his eyes as he says," Sorry Axel, but, its not going to happen! "

With this Ben digs deep down and unleashes another surge of power, that to his opponents shock, overpowers and shatters his opponents attack before he cuts through! Ben then lands on the ground as he lands on his knee and says,"

Axel, you're a one powerful fighter, but this is where it ends. "

Axel just remains motionless as he says,"

Damn it, you, got me. GUH!!"

With this his Hades Aegis armor shatters before in an instant a shockwave that wipes out all of the flames in the room breaks out! Axel's weapons go flying as well before they shatter and a massive amount of blood pours out of his shoulder! Axel falls to his knee as he struggles to keep standing and he says,"

What happened, when did an idiot become more powerful then me?

"Ben turns around as he says,"

Maybe when you became blind to what the real truth to how things work Axel. I felt a fragment of the suffering you felt, and I nearly fell in to the darkness because of it. However, I can't look away, or it would dishonor everyone that died, and everyone that believes in me. No matter how painful things are, ill keep fighting, till I finally get what I am fighting for.

"Axel just laughs as he struggles to get up before he falls back down and says,

" Tsc, honor and pride, are such things really that powerful? "Ben grins as he says,"

I guess it would be hard to know when your align your self with scum that revile in getting what they want anyway they can. Still, ill prove to you that trickery and brutally don't prevail in the end Axel, by defeating all the other Dark Enji in here, and shutting down your plans for good!

" Axel just chuckles as he clutches his arm and he says

," It's to late, by now, Xigbar, Vexen, and Marluxia will have gotten what they want by now. It's to late Ben Auro, no matter how hard you try, a simpleton like you can not overcome the power of one who controls Castle Oblivion!

" Ben looks determined as he says,"

Your wrong, no matter what tricks you guys have in store, we will overcome them, all of us!"

Axel snickers as he says," It's going to be fun to see you crash and burn. As if someone like you could, huh? Guh!"

Ben then is shocked as he says,"

What the, AH!" Ben all of a sudden feels a sharp pain in his left shoulder, as he sees something burst through Axel's stomach and right in to his own shoulder! Ben widens his eyes as he says,"

What kind of cheap trick is this you, AH!!" Ben is shut up as a powerful jolt of lighting seems to zap both him and Axel at the same time! As Ben falls to his knees he hears another, female voice say,"

Oh my, seems after all of this time, your still such a bore, seems your beyond hopeless!"

Axel grits his teeth as he says,"

What the, damn you Larxene!

" Sure enough Ben sees a figure float down, and its none other then his first date! At once he says,

" So you're here to, Larxene. I was wishing I never have to hear your annoying voice again!"

Larxene lands on the ground and pretends to look insulted,

"Oh dear, is that any way to treat someone you have not seen in such a time Benny dearest? Its no wonder, women can't stand someone as uncivilized as you!

"Ben looks furious as he says," Spare me Larxene, if you think you can take me on forget it. I am in no mood for your games, get in my way and ill do what I just did to Axel!" Larxene looks at her fellow Dark Enji with disapproval before she says,

" Please, don't think ill be as pathetic as Axel here!"

Axel glares at the blond women as he says,

" Larxene, how dare you interfere, he was mine to kill!"

Larxene rolls her eyes as she says," Oh yes, you did such a spectacular job of killing him to! Oh well, at least you were able to make him ready for me, and be a nice cover for my first attack!" Ben then quickly takes out the extended needle that he sees Larxene threw from the ground underneath Axel to get him and throws it away before he says,"

Larxene, I think its about time you pay, for messing with my feelings, and using me! If you think you can beat me with your cheap little tricks, think again. This time you won't get away, ill defeat you for good!"

Larxene just giggles with a sinister tone as her set of knifes called " Foudure" appear before she says,"

Don't you take this gal lightly tiger, other wise, you will be dead before you know it! You see, I have you right where I want you Ben. And now, you will see just how deadly my wrath is! Because, despite how rude your being ill still be generous to play with you. After all, its your last dance alive! Hehehe!

" Ben just gets in to a fighting stance as he sees the first women he dated have lighting rain down before he says,

" Good grief, I have had worse luck then usual lately. But in that case, ill just do what I always do, keep fighting till I change my luck! All right, Larxene, lets get this "date" over with! "

With this Ben prepares himself for his second battle with a Dark Enji in a row! However, this rematch will have to wait till next time, because this is where the chapter ends! While Ben was able to overcome Axel at his absolute power, and Xigbar was defeated by Doug and James showing just what they can do, Larxene is being as vile as ever and attacks right through her fellow member to get to Ben! Ben was able to overcome Larxene before, but unknowing what new powers she has can he do it again, and finally get back at her for crushing his heart! And what has happened to his other friends? Find out next time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Ben and Larxene get there rematch started and at once sparks fly as Larxene cruelly taunts Ben about his fallings! However Ben won't let the seductive lighting witch get to her, and shows how much stronger he has become by outmatching her in both strength and speed! However, just before Ben thinks he has this battle in the bag, the one with the title of the" Savage Nymphs" has a nasty surprise, she has the captured celestial beast Faltzer fused with her body, and like Lacus she can unleash its power! However, unlike Lacus, thanks to Vexen 's research Larxene seems to have total domination over the beast, and transforms to cause a whole new level of hurt for Ben!

Luckily for Ben Doug and James come to his aid, but Larxene uses this to show off her new powers, and uses them to bewitch Doug and James against there will, and use them as her shields and puppets! With this horrifying turn of events, will Ben find that the only way to take down one of his most hated foes is to go through his friends first? The only way to find out, is to tune in to

_**Chapter 128: Shattering the Devious Web of the Savage Nymph! **_

Don't miss it! Ah yes, before we depart, time for another round of authors notes! Not much, but if it was not obvious, I gave Axel the Hades Aegis armor to spice things up and give him more power for his rematch. Also if your curious Doug's ultimate power up if its not clear is a combo of a less extreme version of the Mystic power up Gohan had in Dragon Ball Z and the Gates system used by Rock Lee and Guy in the Naruto series. Oh and oviousy Sora and Kari are based of the heros from Kingdom Hearts, with a different personality and history. Ah, and for one more thing, random fun fact, Axel in the English version is voiced by the same guy who voiced the Human Torch in the 90's Fantastic Four Cartoon. Heh, guess Quinton Flynn likes fire. Ah, that's all for now, thanks for the reviews like always, hope to see more like always, and till next time!


	19. C 128:Web of the Savage Nymph!

_**Chapter 128: Shattering the Manipulative Web of the Savage Nymph! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben's desire to find his friends in Castle Oblivion was forced to be put on hold when he was confronted by the fiery Axel, and commenced to have a brutal rematch with the Dark Enji! Ben proved to his red long haired opponent that that he had improved a great deal since the last time the two fought, and when he went Bankai he seemed to have the edge! But the villain with the title of the Flurry of Dancing Flames showed that when riled, he had some nasty tricks in store for the Enji! And just as Ben thought he had the battle in the bag Axel unleashed his full power and brought out a powerful new armor called Hades Aegis to increase both his offence and defensive massively! With this new power Axel was able to turn the heat on the battle more than a notch or two!

Meanwhile, while Ben was struggling to endure the rage of the Organization Member, little did he know some of his friends were looking for him! However, while Doug and James were roaming the halls of their enemies castle looking for Ben and the others, they found someone they were not desiring to see in the slightest, the deadly shooter Xigbar!

The one with the title of the "Free shooter" was looking for more Enji to add on his death list, and Ben's friends were the first ones he saw! However, while the eye patch wearing villain first dismissed the two as nothing but mere throw away "Side jobs" both Doug and James were determined to prove just how wrong there foe was! And between Doug reveal the extent of his Mystic Gate power and all of the training he went through with his master Gouken, and James showing off his even more deadly efferent tactics and the mastery of his Quincy powers, not only were they able to defend against the powerful onslaught the vicious enemy unleashed, but utterly defeated him to his shock! And while this caused the duo to continue their search for Ben with their captured severely enemy in tow, it turned out that there friend did not need the help.

Because even though Axel was unleashing so much heat that the only thing preventing Ben from being deep fried several times over was his own magical energy, no amount of flaming hot attacks could melt Ben's resolve! And with one more dramatic attack Ben once more defeated Axel, and this time no one could say it was a lucky cheap shot! With Axel down Ben prepared to go off and search for the others, but, little did he know someone did not want him to leave, and it was none other than Larxene!

The women who had been Ben's first real date and decided to step in for Axel, and was ready to kick Ben when he was down! Despite being a little worn down Ben is more than ready to get back on the one once known as the spy "Lisa Alster" For treating him so cruelly, not to mention trying to kill him! However, despite Ben seemly being able to handle Larxene's shocking tricks last time till Marluxia intervened, the blond female fatal seems to have something in store. Will Ben be able to handle it? And just what are the rest of the Enji Knights handling at the moment? Time to find out, so flip the switch and get this electrifying chapter started!

Ah, but before we begin the main event, time to assure everyone the rest of the Enji are not dead!

* * *

Yes, while the other warriors of light have been spread out throughout the massive Castle Oblivion they have been able to stand their ground despite the powerful illusions they are forced in to! And at the moment we turn to Cloud and Hiryuumon, who both woke up on the same floor, and while they did not realize as the room flashed and there setting drastic changed they were re experiencing the past, the two knew something was up as they traveled through the floor carefully. However, for the most part Cloud and Hiryuumon have had a smooth ride.

However, even so Cloud has been unsettled as he sees odd glowing white trees! Hiryuumon is walking up ahead and wagging his tail as he says,"

Man this is odd Cloud, how is there a forest in a castle? I mean both of those castles were big but this is ridiculous!

"Cloud remains on guard as his eyes shift around before he says,"

It's possible if the right magic and machinery is used. Be ready for anything Hiryuumon, this could be an illusion meant to trick us.

"The dragon Digimon nods as he says,"

Sounds like something theses jerks would cook up. I mean, this place gives me Déjà vu for some reason. Not sure why though. "

Cloud sighs as he says," That's because it is Hiryuumon, this is very likely a place on my world, the Forgotten City.

"Hiryuumon sharply turns his head as he wags his tail and he says,

" WHAT!? You sure? How did we get from some moon in the far corner of the whole cosmos to your home world Cetra?

" Cloud just stops as he ways,

" I am not sure, but if it's not the real deal, who ever created this did his homework, because in front of me is the place where I laid Aeris to rest. "

Hiryuumon looks ahead where he sees a giant seashell like building!

Cloud then says," Come on, whatever it is, I want to get to the bottom of this one way or another."

Hiryuumon sniffs around and raises his eyes as he says,

" Well, if someone is pulling a joke, they might be near buy! Hey, one even smells like you Cloud!

"Cloud raises a eyebrow as he says," What, are you sure?"

He gets a nod as it's fallowed up with,"

Positive. Hey, there are others that smell like your friends from your world to, I always remember what that Barret smell like! Man, what is going on, are the baddies trying to make us jumpy by pretending to be us or something?

"Cloud gets tense as he says," Maybe, but I might be starting to have an idea. Come on let's go!"

With this they dash off and in a flash enter the seashell structure. Without even pausing Cloud presses a button on the giant fish in the middle of the room and without delay it moves up to reveal a crystal stair case!

Hiryuumon then turns to Cloud and says,"

Hey I remember this place now! That's right, this must be your world Cloud, this is the place the Boss found the path to the planet's temple, and where he fought your pal Zack to get the Crystal Fragment for the Star Sword!"

Cloud nods as he says," That's correct, but it's also the place where another, very important event took place. Now, it's time to see if what is going on is what I think it is.

"With this the two hurry down the staircase, and are shocked to hear voices! As they get closer the two hear a female voice say,"

No Cloud, don't do it!"

Hiryuumon looks confused as he turns to his blond spiky haired team leader before he says,"

That's odd, is someone else here trying to reach you? That's so weird, it's like your somewhere else!"

Cloud just keeps running as he says,"

That might be, because I am somewhere else! Huh? What the, or someone else is me!"

He stops as Hiryuumon fallows suit before he is shocked to see all of Cloud's friends! As he sees the gun armed Barret Wallence,

his childhood friend the long haired ace martial artist Tifa Lockheart,

the red mystical dog creature Red XII,otherwise known as Nanaki,

the spear welding curse loving pilot Cid Highwing,

the Shinra spy machine composed of a toy cat riding a giant Moggle called Cat Sith working under the command of Shinra employee Reeve,

the hyper active ninja from Wutai named Yuffie Kisaragi,

and the golden clawed gun welding red wearing man with a very complicated past, Vincent Valentine!

But what really gets Hiryuumon and Cloud's attention is that they are all looking at two figures on a risen platform surrounded by water; one of them is the last living being of the Cetra race, Cloud's close friend the pink and red cloths wearing Aeris Gainborough,

and another is none other then what appears to be Cloud, in his old SOLDIER uniform! Hiryuumon looks quickly at Cloud before he says,"

Cloud? I did not know you used Shadow Clones? "

Cloud looks even more stressed as he says,

" I don't, but that's not the worse part. The worst part is that seems to be, back when , me and my friends battled with Shinra and Sephiroth to save are world!

" Hiryuumon jumps back as he says,

" WHAT! What is this, did we walk down the real memory lane? I want to get off! Hey, what are you doing taking your sword out in front of miss Aeris back there Cloud? It's like you want to attack her!"

Cloud looks depressed as he says,"

Because I know exactly what this is. Somehow, this is the exact time when Sephiroth took control of me, to try and control me to kill Aeris!"

Hiryuumon freaks out as he says,"

No way! What are we doing? Why is everyone just standing there anyway? Come on, we can't let that happen, even if this is a replay of the past or something!"

He dashes off and Cloud does to as he says,

"I don't know how we got to this place, it's not even possible that a Zeon war machine self destructing could turn back time. But even if this is just a trick, if I can at least try and change things, I won't just be helpless twice in a row!"

With this the two hurry down, just as they see past Cloud struggling before he seems to bring down the Buster Sword on one of the people most precious to him, before Tifa screams out with,

" Cloud! Stop it, what are you doing!"

This seems to reach past Cloud, and he stops himself just before he does the unforgivable! Aeris then seems to wake up from the trance she was in, and looks right at past Cloud! She just smiles warmly as she looks at Cloud, and Hiryuumon stops as he says,"

Whew, looks like we were just in, whoa!"

Cloud jumps in to the air looking tense as he says,"

No, not again, I won't let it happen again. I, huh? NO!"

Cloud sees a flash, before the speeding force goes past him before he can react, and land on the ground! This figure is a man wearing a black trench coat like outfit with armored shoulders. He has long silver hair, and piercing green eyes. He is none other than Cloud's archenemies,

the ultimate nightmarish solider created from Jenova cells,

the one and only _Sephiroth_!

And at the moment he has his massive Masamune class blade, right through the chest of Aeris! Both Cloud's are horrified to see that Aeris is killed instantly as her hair comes undone and the White Materia falls in to the water! Present Cloud lands on the ground and says,"

No, not again!" Hiryuumon growls as he says,"

Damn that was fast! No, Aeris! We have to do something to save her!

" To his and Cloud's shock, Sephiroth hears them before he chuckles and withdrawals his sword before Aeris falls down and Sephiroth glares at Cloud and says,

" It's too late, you have failed once more, puppet."

Cloud takes out his First Sword as he says,

" Sephiroth! I don't know how you got here, but if you think you can mess with me by recreating the past you will regret it! I don't know why you're here, but I won't let you have your way!"

Sephiroth just gets in to his left handed fighting stance as he says,

" It's useless Cloud, you're powerless to change fate. No matter how many times you try, you will never reach what you desire. I hope you realize now that it's your fate to fail. "

Cloud just powers up as blue energy shimmers out of his sword and his aura appears before he says,"

I all ready proved to you several times by now that I have the power to fight against fate, just like I proved I can overcome you! Enough, I don't feel like playing your games again. Even seeing my darkest hour I won't succumb to despair. Ill once and for all, make you're your nothing but a memory. "

Sephiroth just looks smug as he says,"

Just give it up, you seen that no matter how many times you are given the chance you will fail at every occasion, and like how your precious beloved Cetra is dead forever, soon you will to!

"Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says," Dead, forever? What are you talking about? You forgotten all ready? Never mind, I had enough of you thinking your superior to me."

Hiryuumon then gets besides Cloud as he says," That's right, and now more importantly, where is the boss and the others? Did you do something to them?"

Sephiroth instantly lunges at them as he says," There is no need to worry about them, soon you will not have to worry about anything, as you become part of the planet!

" Cloud in a flash blocks the thrust of his long time foe as he says," What's wrong Sephiroth, you seem slower than usual. Don't tell me after killing you twice you still look down on me, or you're going to be dead again soon enough!

"Sephiroth just grins as he presses down on Cloud and says,"

Delude yourself all you want, but all of your minuscule gains are just step backs, they can't stop the birth of a god! Time to join your fallen friends.

" Cloud narrows his eyes as he says," I don't think so, I had enough of this!" With this he unleashes a surge of power, before he takes out the second sword stored in his unique blade and tries to slash through his foe, causing Sephiroth to jump in to the air! He just looks sinister as he says,

" If you had enough, I'll put you out of your misery forever! Scintilla ! "

As Sephiroth has his Masamune sword glow before he prepares to come down on Cloud the Enji Captain just jumps up as his energy explodes and he says,"

This is like a bad nightmare that won't go away, but, time to wipe it away forever. Finishing Touch!"

With this Cloud performs his Limit Break attack to match the long haired foe's attack, and there clash causes a shock-wave to break out! However in a moment Cloud lands on the ground Hiryuumon sees Sephiroth is motionless, before Sephiroth's lower half leaves the upper half! Sephiroth looks shocked as he says,

" I, Impossible!"

Cloud just looks up as he says," Sephiroth, you're always in one never-ending moment of your glory years. However, that moment is gone, and it will never return, just like you!"

As Sephiroth falls in to the water Hiryuumon gets in front of Cloud and says,

" Incredible Cloud! I never thought you would be able to defeat Sephiroth like! Wow, that was amazing!"

Cloud just sighs as he takes a look around and says,

" Thanks Hiryuumon, but I only wish it was that easy to defeat Sephiroth. That, was not him."

Hiryuumon wags his tail as he says,"

What do you mean? He looks and acts just like how I remember he was when we fought him last time."

Cloud looks down and says,"

He may have acted and looked like Sephiroth, but, that's not the same man. Believe me I would know Hiryuumon. For one thing, he did not seem, up to date. In fact, him, and this whole place feels like nothing more than an illusion that we woken in to. For one thing, the past me and my friends have not moved an inch since we interfered with history!"

Hiryuumon looks around and sees everyone is just static like manikins before he says,"

Whoa, your right! So, that was not Sephiroth? Then, what was he?"

Cloud readies his sword as he says,

" My guess, a recreation of the past, not unlike the virtual simulations we have in Hallowed Bastion. Seems someone wants to toy with us. However, the game is over. Whoever you are, show yourself, you won't have your way!"

All of a sudden Cloud and Hiryuumon see a flash of light, before a being forms out of the ground like a ghost, and the two good guys are alarmed to see it's the same blue haired girl from earlier! The girl just ascends above Cloud as she looks emotionless she says,"

How intriguing, you were able to come through your worse experiences much easier than I expected you to do Enji Cloud Strife. "

Hiryuumon jumps back as he says,"

Hey it's that girl again! She survived that mobile armor self destructing? Er, then again, so do we I guess."

The girl just sighs as she says," Of course I would survive the Quin Mantha's self destruct, it was I witch commanded the mobile doll to do so. It was all so you could be transferred inside Castle Oblivion as per my master's wishes.

"Cloud looks annoyed as he says,

" Castle Oblivion huh? Even more of a "cheerful" name then I thought. So, I assume then that you're the one who created this unneeded visual flash back?

"The maiden nods and says,

" No, that was the power of the castle itself. It seems the card you inserted interfaced with your origins and created a recreation on the most appropriate data. Still, I am impressed with your resolve Cloud Strife, to deal with the torment of losing the one most precious to you once more.

"Hiryuumon growls again as he says," What's your deal, making Cloud go through one of his most unpleasant memories? It's not very nice!"

The blue haired women does not change her expression at all as she says,

" Simple minded digital monster; there was no kind intention involved. My master wants all but Ezan Zeon broken in all possible manners so that they can be eliminated.

"Cloud responds with," Well, nice try but you're not going to break me that easily. It's a memory I'll never forget, but I have come to terms with all of my past. No matter what I wish I could have done differently, I won't let anyone use my failings against me again!

" The girl smiles as she says," My, you Enji Knights are a cold lot if even the death of the one most precious to you does not budge your heart an inch.

"Cloud grins as he says," It does affect me, but I learned to cope. And besides, it seems your data is not up to date. For one thing, not being able to save Aeris again might have given me more trauma, if not for the fact that she is once more alive!"

This causes the maiden to frown as she says,

" Don't lie to your heart, the last Cetra was killed by the one named Sephiroth, that is a absolute fact."

Hiryuumon rolls his eyes as he says," Yah that's true lady, but it seems you're not up with the times! Miss Aeris has been alive again and with us for over a year now!"

The girl looks irritated as she says," Impossible, we got all the data from the history of the planet Cetra just five years ago!

"Cloud chuckles as he says,"

Well, looks like you need to get a faster way of collecting data for whatever system you use here, because it's true. Aeris was revived thanks to the blessing of the planets celestial overseer Minerva to be her envoy. And I won't let you treat her as your game! Huh?"

He and Hiryuumon see the whole room begin to swirl and turn white before the blue haired women's eyes turn green as she says

," Very well, if this memory does not phase you, the other deepest moment of your heart will be used! We know for sure, that this man is still dead!"

With this in mere moments the room changes to a rocky cliff surrounded by a desert and a large city in the distance filled with life energy sucking Mako reactors, the city of Midgar! The heroic duo then see two figures forming in front of them, one of them is Cloud again, looking younger, and the one to his side is a man that looks like he is on the verge of death, in the same outfit of Cloud but having black spiky hair and a scar on his face. He is none other than Cloud's own deceased mentor Zack Fair, and seeing this causes Cloud to grimace in pain as he steps back!

Hiryuumon looks confused as he says,"

Hey, how many look alike's of you do they have Cloud? And hey, that's the guy Ben fought when he was on your world, your pal Zack right?" Cloud looks disgusted as he says,"

Yes, this is when Zack died. Damn you, I don't know who you are but I won't let you use my memories for your enjoyment! Just who are you, and who are you working for!?" The girl giggles as she says,"

It does not matter how many times you inquire, I see no need to answer the questions of inferior beings. All you need to know about my master is that he does not desire you to live, and soon you will be joining your friend in the next world. Don't you see that no matter how much you struggle you will never be able to save what you want to protect. Your kind is destined to fail. "

Cloud has his magical energy surge as he charges at her and says,"

I had enough, it's not up to someone like you if we are fated to lose! I think you need to be humbled more than a little!"

He then jumps swiftly in to the air before he tries to slash at her, only for a wall of energy to appear before her and block is slash! As sparks of holy energy come out she extends her hand and says,"

Enough, it seems no matter what you will not expect reason. Therefore, I will force it on you. "

With that she unleashes a powerful holy spell that Cloud blocks with his sword, but the force of the magic is powerful enough to blast him through the ground! She then says,"

Your struggles are meaningless, history will show that my master and his organization are the true worthy beings that will lead the cosmos to its proper evolution.

"Cloud looks determined as he says,"

That's not for you to decide! In the end we will all choose for are self's if are life was pointless!

"With this he shocks the blue haired women by unleashing enough power to send the blast back in to its sender, he at once jumps in to the air again as he says,

" Now, time to see are will is not part of your game! Meteor Rain!"

With this Cloud unleashes another one of his powerful Limit Break attacks as he has a barrage of energy meteors rain down and barrage the Maiden before she can react! This causes a powerful explosion, and as Cloud lands he and Hiryuumon see that it seems the girl is hurt a little! The cryptic woman just glares coldly at Cloud as she says,

" It would seem, you're quite stubborn.

"Hiryuumon grins as he says," You just noticed? Even a lady like you won't get away with treating us like your toys! So, still want to mess with us?"

The girl just sighs and says," This defiance is pointless, you will all perish today. However, it seems my time would be better spent on less stubborn fools. If you Enji Knights want to ignore your doom, then soon enough one of my masters will come to kill you. Still, if you want to play your foolish game of trivial survival. Be my guest and play along the chain of memories. But just know, nothing you do matters."

With this she vanishes in a column of light. Leaving Hiryuumon happy as he says,"

Good riddance!

"Cloud sighs as he puts his sword away and he says,"

I still would like to know just what she is, and what her angle is. But, it's clear that she is serving someone with less than pure intentions.

"Hiryuumon looks around and says,

" It does not matter, no matter how many people are trying to get in are way, we will kick all of their buts! Now, if only we could find a way out of this weird place so we could find where the boss Ezan and the others!"

Cloud just sighs as he says,"

We are likely in the enemy territory, we will have to make our own exit if we can't find any. Oh?"

Cloud sees a flash of light, before a column of light appears before him, and it seems like a door!

"Hiryuumon sniffs the door as he says,"

Well, seems like they might want us to go where they want, or they are just getting sloppy! Either way it seems like that we have a way out of here Cloud!"

Cloud grins as he says,"

Then there is no point being stuck in time. Let's go find the others Hiryuumon. "

With out a second thought the rookie level Digimon jumps through the opening, and Cloud is about to do the same before he pauses to see his past self still going through the motions of seeing Zack die. As Cloud sees his past self take the Buster Sword from Zack Cloud looks firm as he says,

" Don't worry Zack, no matter what, I won't forget my promise. No matter what, ill hold on to my dreams with honor and pride. And I won't let anyone distort your death and get away with it!

"With this he jumps through the rift in the room, and to his shock lands in another hallway in Castle Oblivion! Cloud sees Hiryuumon look bewildered before the Digimon quickly looks around and says,"

What the? This is like the first hall way where we woke up! Are you telling me that whole area was just a room in this castle? Oh?"

They hear a noise before they turn around to see the same oddly shaped card in the center of the white door glow before it shatters!

Cloud just looks at his comrade before he says,"

Most likely. Come on, we will have time to ponder later when this situation is under control. First thing is first, we have to find out what happened to everyone. I can't sense any magical energy in the area. Either, everyone is dead, or something is preventing me from sensing the others. I pray it's the later. "

Hiryuumon steps forward before he sniffs his nose and wags his tail before he says,"

Don't worry Cloud, I can smell something faint, and it feels like the boss! Weird, I can smell something burning to, there better not be barbecue! "

Cloud just moves forward as he says,"

Your nose is a life saver Hiryuumon. All right, lead the way, and don't get distracted by anything that smells good. It's likely a trap. "

Hiryuumon moves out as he says,"

Don't worry, there is nothing that smells sweet here, just something that smells like another one of those funky perfumes. Oh well, here we come boss!"

Cloud just moves out as he says,"

Ben, everyone, I don't know if you're going through something like what we just got through. But no matter what tricks or illusions are cast around them, I know they can pull through. You can never move forward, by being stuck in the past. No matter how painful it is, we can;t use the pain as a excuse not to be able to live and move foreword. We have to move past the pain so that even are darkness moments, can't stop us from reaching are goals. All right, time to see what obstacles need to get cut down!"

With this Cloud and Hiryuumon speed off to try and not be too late to make it to where ever it is they think they are going. And as they move, we also move, to the area they are trying to get to!

* * *

And with that we return to where the last chapter ended, with Ben staring down the lighting loving Larxene with a wounded Axel behind her! Larxene sees Ben glaring at her and giggles as she says,

" Oh my, look at you Benny dear! You look so tense, as if you're ready to pounce! If you were this active before I might have been enticed to stay on your side. Well, not really, but I might have given you a good time before I ditched you! Hahahaha!!

" Ben just narrows his eyes as he says,"

You're just going to make this worse for you making me angrier Larxene! Don't think you can make me lose focus with your never ending yapping. No matter what you say or do, I won't lose to you!

" Larxene smirks as she says,

" Oh, so now you're going to play the ultimate hero role now huh Benjamin? Still not trying to save me and come back to being your Lisa?"

Ben just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Why should I when you made it more than a little clear that you have no intention of being good ever again? I am not naïve anymore, I know what must be done. And it's clear that someone as heartless as you Larxene, someone who would attack their own wounded ally to hit their enemy is without any shred of redemption!

"Larxene glances over at Axel as he pulls the part of the needle stuck in his shoulder out before she says,"

Really now, your making it sound so dreadful. All I did was use teamwork to chip away at my enemy, even if the other end of the team was not totally aware!"

Axel just looks coldly at the blond women as he says,"

Damn it Larxene, you just had to attack through me huh? If you were so eared to use team work why did you wait till the fight was all ready over to but in!?"

Larxene just looks smug as she moves her face right in to her fellow member before as she says,"

Why, because you made such a big fuss about wanting to be the one to take out Ben? And when you failed spectacularly thought I get your punishment over sooner or later, and make it part of my fatal strategy !"

Alex then tries to stand up as a few embers of fire come out of his the hand holding the wound on his chest as he says,

"I had it with you Larxene! Always acting out of line, your way out of line and now is not the time for your, GUH!!"

In an instant Larxene shows how little she cares for his outbursts before she unleashes a quick bolt of lightning to zap Axel and blast him in to the wall! As he lands with a thud Larxene rolls her eyes and says,"

Oh just be quite! God, on and on! Your tough guy face is so old and stale dear Axel. You threw in everything you had and still lost, so now just be a good boy, shut your flaming yap and watch how to really kill a chosen hero!

"Ben looks disgusted as he says,"

Larxene, and I thought you were just gunning for me, but seems you're a witch for everyone, even your own members! It's a wonder the others still tolerate you!

" Larxene just wags her finger as she says,"

It may be a wonder for you, but someone who only sees things in dream land could never understand! I may play a little cut throat, but that's the only way to make it on top tiger! Are great leader saw from the start I had both the skill and ambition to be a great asset to the Organization, and you better believe I proved time and again I could get results! And now I am about to prove once more that I can get results, by ending the threat you pose to the Organization!"

Ben responds with a confident smirk as he says,"

Whatever you say, but don't expect to have your way Miss Roberson! For all your back stabbing trickery and cruel methods your keep forgetting something, your no match for me, especially when you take in to account how much stronger I am now then when I defeated you at the Platinum Saucer!

"Larxene has lighting crackle around her before she looks smug and says,

" Don't delude yourself sugar! You only got the upper hand because I did not expect you to overpower my poison so quickly. No matter how strong you have become, ill still kill you. After all, you proven that no matter how hard you train, when the big moment comes you always fail miserably. After all, if you were truly the greatest hero in the universe, then why were you helpless in watching your beloved cousin Max Bruder die huh? I did find it so amusing when I heard the news. He seemed to think he was such a big shot, then he defeats that demon lord Xiza only to die like that? What a joke!

"Ben at once gets upset as his fist glows with energy as he says,

" Save it Larxene, I won't let scum like you talk down to Max like that!

"Larxene looks devious as she says,

" If you thought so highly of him, then how could not be able stop save him? IT seems you have been letting everyone down, because the word is in that as a result of that whole battle with all of the robots in ended in your precious mother falling in to a coma! Poor dear, to have her great son let her down like that!"

Ben starts to really get angry as the ground shakes and his energy explodes before he says,

" Enough! " Larxene just laughs loudly as she says,"

And the funniest part about that, was that it was caused by your precious Lacus going berserk and having the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her take absolute control before it just about blew up all the things she claimed she wanted to protect!

HAhaha, and it's all because you were not man enough to protect her either Benny boy! How sad, you really can't protect anyone! Just goes to show, no matter what, you're going to be all alone!"

Ben has had it as he says,

" Just shut up! All of the suffering, it's all because of demented jerks like you!

"With this in a flash he bursts at his foe and appears right above her with the intention of slicing her in half! However with a flash of lighting Larxene is all ready far out of his path as he strikes the ground so hard that he causes chunks of the melted ground to blast up! As he sees Larxene behind him she giggles again as she says,"

My what a big temper you have their Enji! And so eager to pummel dear little old me, too bad you will never get your hands on my fair hair! In case you forgotten, I move quite fast, and have gotten faster than before! You're not the only one who has improved!

"Ben, still in his Bankai state from fighting Axel has another sword of golden energy form in his free hand before he says

," For your sake I would hope so, because I don't feel like giving you any mercy this time!"

Larxene rolls her eyes as she says," Oh please, like I need your mercy. By the time this is over, you will be begging mercy from me!"

With this she fires another bolt of lightning at Ben, only for Ben to block it with his Star Sword! She then warps behind him and tries to slash him with her knifes, only for Ben to block it with his energy sword! He then looks at her in the eyes and says,

" If it's one thing I should thank you for, it's to make me be prepared for anything. To be blunt, like Axel I remember quite well what you can do. And even if you have a new trick or two up your sleeves, I won't lose to you Larxene!

" Larxene looks slightly agitated before she grins and says,

" Men, always thinking they know there better. Well, you're in for another shock; I never got to show you my REAL nasty side! However, this time you're in for a real treat!

" Ben retorts with,"

No thanks, I think I'll pass!"

With this he swiftly back steps and tries to slice in to Larxene again, and while she blasts in to the air, Ben is faster then she expected, and she loses a thread or two of hair! Seeing this causes her to gasp as she says,"

My perfect hair, you barbarian look what you did!"

Ben looks amused as he says," Well, you are trying to kill me, what did you expect? Besides your hair is not that great anyway."

This causes Larxene to look angry as she says," How dare you mock me! As if someone like you could understand true fashion! That's it, now you're going to pay!

" With this she throws all of her knifes at once at Ben, which Ben counters by slashing at all of them and scattering them all in to the air! However Larxene just giggles as she looks bloodthirsty and says,

" You always could only see what's in front of you, now your mine! Take this!

" With this Larxene glows with a yellow aura before all of the hurled knifes freeze and all fire bolts of lightning from different angles! With too many bolts to deflect at once Ben tries to jump back only for the lighting to fallow him, before he gets hit with a deadly jolt! As he screams out Larxene laughs again and says,"

It's useless to resists me, my attacks will fallow you where ever you go! It's too late, you're finished! What?"

Ben keeps moving as he says,"

It will take, more than this to take me down!"

With this he has his energy explodes before he blasts away the lighting! Seeing this Larxene shrugs and says,"

My, so even after you have been through so much on your visit to Castle Oblivion, you still have the energy to be so stubborn? Well, I guess you good boys always like to burn your self's out!" Ben gets in to the air as he says,

" Axel all ready informed me about what powers Castle Oblivion has. But no matter what kind of memories from the past you throw in front of me, it won't be enough! With ever from the past the present or the future, nothing will stop me from finding the others so we can get out of this mess and go home!"

Larxene responds with,"

You clearly fail to understand just how deep in to are little web you all are in! You may have gotten through one floor of memories, but that's just a taste of what we can really do! It's no use, no matter if Vexen can finally turn Ezan in to are toy of the darkness in the end your all goners anyway!"

Ben charges at her again as he says,"

All of you Dark Enji love think far too highly of yourselves! But soon you're going to be joining Axel on the ground!"

Larxene just has more of her knifes materialize before she says,"

You wish you wither little hunk, but I am much more clever than that hot head! Now, give me a kiss if you can, but make sure you hit the real one!"

With this Larxene has a bolt of lightning strike her, before in a flash a clone of her appears besides her! As two more, and then another two form to become six of the vicious blond enemy Ben just stands firm as he becomes surrounded before he says,"

No matter how many of you there are, it won't matter."

As they all giggle in unison one of them says,"

Don't kid yourself, your not man enough to handle one of me, so time to overload your pitiful little senses!

"With this Axel is the only witness of Ben pulling some fast maneuvers to fight back against all of his attackers at once without being hit! As Axel sees many blurs clash across the room he grumbles as he says,"

That Larxene, always trying to get credit when it's not due. She better not think she can claim credit for everything, I won't stand for that. Still, I'll admit she is good at pushing Ben's buttons. Then again, that's why she is our top spy, she is good at knowing others weaknesses. Sometimes, she is a little too good."

With this he moves his head back as a bolt of lightning nearly hits him before we return to the battle! Ben is doing well, but fighting six devious lighting fast foes can get overwhelming quite fast, and Ben finds this out the painfully hard way when two of the Savage Nymphs fire bolts of lighting, and when he defenses against those attacks three of the others slash him across the face and chest! As he blocks another one's attack one of his foes says,

" Come on tiger; don't tell me your getting tired all ready! Tsc, I suppose I expected too much to expect someone like you can keep up with me!"

Ben has his power flare up again as he says,

" Get real, I am just getting started! You're not that fast Larxene, so let's see how you like a little taste of the opposite end of the speed blitz! Slifarion Sonic Burst!"

With this Ben instantly unleashes his light speed like slash attack that is fast enough to slash all but two of his attackers at once! As the clones all shatter Larxene does not seem fazed as she says,

" Nice try, but you're still too slow to make it count darling!

"Ben just looks determined as he says,

" That's what you think, but it's a good thing I don't care about what you think Larxene!"

With this he goes to strike the two remaining blond foes but both of them are nimble enough to jump out of the way before one of them giggles again and says,"

Is that so? Well, if you're not going to listen, you're just going to die!"

They both attack in a cross of lighting but Ben blocks both of their thrusts before he says,

" I don't think so, and I did not plan on coming this far to die by the hands of someone like you! Time for you to learn some manners!

"With this he kicks both of them in to the air, and a instant unleashes a dual slash that slices in to both of their chests! However as they both scream out one of them grins as she says," More like you need to be disciplined for talking down to a lady like that! Once more it seems, you fell in to my desires, hook line and sinker!"

Before Ben can try and figure out what Larxene is getting at all of a sudden both of the two have lighting crackle around them before they both explode in to pure lighting that consumes Ben, and gives him his biggest volt yet! Ben falls down to the ground he grunts in pain as he says,"

Both of them, were just lighting clones? But then where did the real one, GUH!

" Ben quickly regrets asking that as he finds himself seeing a boot quickly appear to kick him in the head and send him flying across the room! As he lands on the ground again he sees Larxene before him as she laughs in evil delight and says,"

Oh it's SO easy to dupe you, it's almost boring! When you were struggling I slipped away and left an explosive present for you darling! Did you like it? You better, because that was your last present alive, ever!

" Ben struggles to get up before he is shocked again and grasps his right arm before he says,"

Well, I think ill re gift it, because it's a pathetic gift!"

Larxene looks delighted as she says,"

No, what is pathetic is that you thought you could really save the universe Benny dear! It's a laugh that anyone really counted on you. Anyone that stood by you after becoming Darth Idious is as stupid as you! It's quite interesting that behind such a weak persona lies such a blood trusty beast.

Still, I don't have a tingle for unstable men much, far to, unreliable. Still, they do provide some short term pleasure. Ah, and now it's time to end my fun with you!"

Ben struggles to regain his composure as he says,

" Larxene, despite what you think you know, you don't know anything! My friends stood by me, because they believed in me! And in turn, I promised to believe my true friends no matter what! Sigh, I just told this to Axel, but I'll say this one more time.

Darth Idious is my darkness, but it's not who I truly am! As long as I stand firm for what I believe in, I'll never disgrace myself again! I will fulfill my dreams, and save the universe!

"Larxene rolls her eyes as she says,"

Still want to play hero to the end? Your such a idiot, there is no good end for you, your delusional to think someone as weak and lame as you will ever find happiness! How predictably boring. You're so boring, that you're not even worth taunting anymore!"

With that she has her knifes form in to her Éclair nine-tails whip before she says,

" This is where your pathetic story ends Ben Auro! You want to believe in yourself, find, but you're dying alone! But I don't mind, more pain for you, more fun for me!

" With this she rapidly lashes Ben again and again causes him even more pain as she looks down right sadistic as she laughs again and says,

" HAHAHAHAA!!! Oh this is the best fun I had all month! Men are all the same, for all their macho acts they are quick to break. And men and the women that fallow them in their purist of futile hopeless dreams are the most pathetic of them all!

There is no true justice to the cosmos, the sad truth is those that are too weak and afraid will die, and those that know how to win will well, win! You Enji will never be able to win, darkness is the truth, and you're just wasting your time! Yes, heroes are nothing but a nice fantasy, but it's time the fantasy reaches its final destination! Say good night!"

With this she jumps in to the air and prepares to unleash a powerful lashing to Ben's head, only for her to be in for a shock for once as Ben unleashes a swift surge of power before he catches the whip in his hands! Despite it having thrones and being shocked Ben does not seem to feel any pain as he stands on his feet and walk forward before he says,

" Larxene, I am starting to wonder if you keep saying I don't understand anything because your projecting your inability to understand anything you can't break! Its time you see, just how strongly I believe for what I am fighting for, and how badly I want to defeat you! I had enough of hearing your laugh, Kaio Ken!"

With this Ben unleashes his trump card before his aura blazes red again before his power raises high enough to shatter the lighting spell effecting him, and also break off apart of part of her whip! Larxene steps back as she sneers and says,"

Give it up, no matter how much of a tantrum you throw you're not getting out of this! I will break you just like I broke every other, AHH!"

In a flash Ben quickly shows how tired he is of her before he punches her so fast that she did not even see her coming! Larxene goes flying through a wall or two before Ben lands on the ground and chuckles before he says, "

Normally I feel bad about punching a girl in the face, but, I'll make this a expectation. Maybe now she will shut up finally.

"Ben then hears a vicious scream as a bolt of lightning bursts down in the distance before the rubble disintegrates and a furious Larxene appears in front of Ben, with a cut on her face and sounding like a cat ready to tear its opponent to shreds! She makes lighting strike all around the area as she says,"

How dare you, HOW dare you Ben Auro! You just hit me across the face, and TOTALLY ruined my makeup! Didn't anyone tell you not to strike a lady in such a manner?"

Ben points the Star Sword at her as he grins and says," Of course, but I don't see a lady here, just a seductive harlot that's not worthy of such manners.

" That was the last straw for the Savage Nymph before she has her power explode and lighting comes down in to her hands before she gets charged up and says

," Oh, that, is, IT!!! Ah pathetic little boy like you, calling me something like that? Ill rip out your heart and really crush it this time! Face my wrath, Savage Lighting Cross!"

With this she unleashes a powerful cross shaped lighting blast at Ben's way, and as it tears the ground apart Ben braces himself as he says,"

I can see your mad, but now it's time you feel despair for once! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

"With this Ben fires his most powerful energy beam, and it blasts right through the lighting attack, and heads right for its sender! Larxene is shocked to see this and says,"

You little, I won't let you make me look bad like this!

"With this she jumps up in to the air to avoid the blast, but Ben looks at her and says,"

Don't think you're getting away!" With this he controls the blast, and as it shoot up upward to try and consume Larxene. However Larxene darts higher in to the air as she says,"

Give it up Ben, your too slow to catch me with that blast! "

With this she fires a blast of lighting to try and send the Shinryukenha off course, but the lighting just seems to be consumed by the spinning energy wave and in a last ditch effort fly's backwards to get out of its path, but does not escape it entirely as part of the beam slams in to her chest, and while she still avoids being consumed she is blasted to the ground! As she gets up Ben sees the part of her uniform around her torso and her legs are blown off and the revealed skin is bloody before Larxene sees her wounds and says,"

Look what you have done, I am bleeding, ME!! And you broke my nail to! I swear all of the injuries you caused me are about to be replayed tenfold!

" Ben chuckles as he says," Don't feel too bad, after all Larxene the saying goes that beauty is only skin deep and true beauty comes from the heart. Of course since your heart is a rotten husk I guess you should be panicked about your appearance since its all you got.

" Larxene is so angry that she stomps the ground and causes a shock-wave before she says,"

Damn it, to think I let you put me in to this position. I suppose I did get just a tiny bit carried away. But, hope you're enjoying yourself precious, it's all going to go downhill from here!"

Ben walks forward as he says," Give it up Larxene, you're finished. If you give up now, I might spare your life."

Larxene laughs sarcastically as she says,

" Think you can call the shots huh tough guy? Please, don't think I am through yet!"

Ben stops as the Star Sword glows with light before he says,"

You called me the naïve one and yet you just seen that your full power is something I can handle? What, you have something like Axel and his Hades Aegis?

"Larxene rolls her eyes before she says,

" Oh please, I have much more fashion sense then Axel! Yes, and I have a nasty present to give you Benny boy! I was going to save this, but since you insist on playing rough, you're going to see how beastly I can be! "

Ben then raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Just what are you talking about? Sorry but I had enough of your nonsense, so one way or another it's time to settle the score! Huh?

" Ben is shocked to see Larxene have her eyes glow red before red energy suddenly explodes out of her! She then floats up in to the air before she says,

" You thought you had me in the bag? Think again! Its time I fill you in on something Ben, want to know why me and my boys are always going after Lacus? Because the Organization of Dark Enji seeks to clam dominance of all of the Celestial Beasts! But it's not just to stuff them in a pretty private zoo. We seek them to harvest there power! Yes, without a doubt we are the most evolved beings in the universe, and are evolution is complete when the ones that are compatible fuse with them!

"Ben steps back in shock as he says,"

Wait, you what!? You want to merge with them, to become like Lacus!? You all really are insane!"

Larxene laughs as energy and lighting blasts the rubble in the room away before she says,"

Don't compare me to Raystar, its time you see what damage someone who is not so easley bullied by a mere ancient savage can do!

Awaken, Falzar!

"With this red energy blasts out of her body before it consumes her in a sphere, and creates a pillar of energy that blasts through the room! Ben struggles not to be blown back by the amount of power as he says,"

What is going on, what is she up to? Did, Larxene really merge with a celestial beast? Does this mean, she is like Lacus now? Whatever she is doing, it's causing her power to rise dramatically!

"As Ben sees the light get bigger he hears a roar before Axel in the distance groans as he says,"

Damn it Larxene, I did not think even you were crazy enough to try this all ready! Even if Vexen said the process was a complete success, it's still never been tested! This is going to be messy." Seconds later the energy fades, and Ben hears Larxene giggle again as she says,"

Sorry to leave you in suspense Ben. But don't worry, we can now continue with your very painful death!"

Ben then jumps back, and is shocked to see Larxene emerge, looking quite different! Larxene is now covered in red armor and out of her back are two massive red wings with faded green tips. Her hands are now claw like and also covered in red armor, and the lower half of her body is that of a spider, with a scorpion tail on the back of it!

As Ben sees lighting spark out of all of the corners of his foes new transformed and hideous body he sees the only part of Larxene remaining, her head looking pale but ecstatic as she has a yellow aura form around her and she laughs before she says,"

Yes, this power, I can taste it! I only had time to test this transformation once before, but now it's time to see how effective it is in killing someone besides worthless test subjects! Allow me to show you the power of the Celestial Beast Falzar combined with little old me!

" Ben looks mortified as he says,"

This is insane, you willingly fused yourself with one of those monsters? Lacus wants nothing more than to be free of the burden of having the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her body! Do you understand what you're doing? Is your group completely insane!?"

Larxene looks smug once more as she flaps her new wings and defies logic by taking flight before she says,"

Please, I am not anything like your precious weak hearted princess! Lacus may be too frail to be able to handle the power, but not me! And to make sure I don't go over control issues like Lacus, Vexen did something right for once and competently erased the mind of this powerful bird, while insuring the body and all of its power is one hundred percent intact! And that means, I will be the dominatrix unchallenged! While the Blue Eyes White Dragon is the number one of the beasts in terms of power, I still now have at my finger tips more than enough power to kill you in many enjoyable ways! Now, time to resume this dance!"

Ben powers up again as he says,

" If you say so Larxene. But, even with this little twist it won't save you! Your lust for power has truly driven you to become a monster. But even as your body shows your true heart you vile little thunder, witch, this power won't be enough to beat me! Its time you take after this castle Larxene, and fade in to oblivion!

"He then charges at Larxene but she looks insane as she says," What a nice idea, expect that it's you who is going to fade!

" With this she flaps her new wings many times per second to create an instant mini hurricane that blows Ben back! As he does a back flip to stabilize himself he sees Larxene laugh some more as she has a barrage of lightning bolts rain down to try and fry Ben! But even though the power of theses lightning bolts are enough to each cause a explosion Ben flash steps out of each blast before he responds by unleashing a barrage of golden crescent energy sword waves, but Larxene takes delight at smacking the attacks back with her wings in to the ground and she says,"

Sorry, but your attacks are all nothing but a pinprick to me now! This is true power!"

Ben then dodges another barrage of lightning bolts before he says,"

Your power is much fiercer, that's for sure. But I still got through worse. Even if you turned yourself in to something like this Larxene, you can't outrun your judgment! Senkai!"

With this Ben strikes the ground before nearly a thousand golden energy swords form around Larxene! She sees them encircling her before she cackles and says,

" Don't bother, no matter how many swords you have it won't be enough to cut me down pathetic little Enji!"

Ben looks determined as he says,"

We will just have to see about that! Divine Millennia Slash!

"With this all the swords thrust in to Larxene before an explosion blasts the walls still standing in the room away! However, as Ben lands on the ground he says,

" I sure did not expect this. But, it does not really matter. Her power is only at the most as strong as Gerzar's full power, it's not as bad as the White Dragon's. And I can't afford to go down here, I can't let down my friends! Huh, whoa!

" Ben sees a flash of light come from the smoke before twin yellow energy beams blast out of the smoke! With little time to react Ben braces himself and attempts to defend with the Star Sword, and is blasted back several feet! Out of the smoke comes Larxene, and Ben sees the new attack has come from the center of her wings as she looks smug and says,

" Your talk about your friends have grown more than a little tiresome. It's pointless, the others have most likely found and finished off the other Enji, and those that haven't are trapped in the memories of this castle! Face it, you Enji have just been exposed for the failures you are!

" Ben just looks determined as he says,"

You wish, but I'll never give up! Kaio Ken times two!"

With this his energy multiplies and he gains the power he needs to slice through the energy blast and charge at Larxene before the energy around the Star Sword glows and he says,"

Larxene, you messed with me for the last time! Time for you to pay the price for being such a heartless wretch! Take this, Divine Flare Edge!

"As he prepares to thrust is sword right in to his foe's face Larxene looks angry as she says," Don't count on it! "

With this she quickly extends her tail before she fires a sudden beam of energy at Ben, before it becomes a stream of some sort of webbing that entangles Ben all over like Spider Man! Ben is zapped once more before he is slammed in to the ground and finds himself unable to move at all! Larxene laughs once again as she says,

" You're not going to kill me, I won't let anyone kill me! I'll kill anyone that tries to end my fun; it's been my life's slogan! Now that you entered my web darling, you're not getting out!

"Ben struggles to move as he says,

"Damn you Larxene, no matter how many tricks you can do you won't win! AH!"

Larxene giggles as she says,"

Don't bother, this webbing saps you, absorbs your magical energy and releases a paralyzing toxin in to your body all in one! Face it, it's time to say good bye!

" Ben struggles to move as Larxene flings her prey in to the air and sprays more webbing to stick him on the remains of one of the walls before she giggles and has her nails glow before they turn on to her knife weapons and as they crackle with lighting she looks murderous before she says,

" Poor Benjamin, you tried so hard, but it seems it simply was not enough! Yes, you're just unlucky to die before knowing true love and having an unfulfilled life! But, you deserve it straight arrow! Did you really think even if the celestial ones chose you to be there little puppet, that one man could save the universe? HAHAHAHAH yah right! You alone can't hope to stop anything, let alone me! Now die!"

With this she quickly extends her nails like claws in the fashion that the villain Lust from the Full Metal Alchemist series does, but before they can impale Ben a new voice screams out in loud fashion the words of," Don't count on it freak!"

Larxene hears this and says," Huh, who is, AH!"

Before she can respond she feels a powerful force hit her in the head and she goes flying, and the mystery of who did it is quickly is solved as the kicker lands in front of Ben, and Ben sees its none other than Doug! Doug looks serious as he says,"

Don't think you're going to have your way with are buddy freak, because if you want to kill Ben you have to mess with us first!"

Ben from within the webbing looks relived as he says,

" Doug, your all right!"

Doug turns around and gives Ben the thumps up before he says,"

Of course, this castle has a freaky tour program but I been through worse.

"Ben then says," Heh, knew you all would not go down so easily. Who else is with you? Is everyone all right? How you find me? Oh?

" Ben hears a sound before he sees several flashes before the webbing around him freezes and then shatters before James calmly walks up to him from the side as if its normal before he says," We did not run in to anyone else, well, expect for the Dark Enji Xigbar."

Ben looks shocked as he says,

" Really, one of the elite Dark Enji? What happened?"

Doug grins as he points to the left, where Ben sees Xigbar, with the top part of his outfit destroyed, his exposed chest burned and his right arm blown off! It seems when Doug arrived he put the defeated Free shooter next to the defeated Axel, and as Axel realizes this and sees how bad of a condition Xigbar is he says,"

Xigbar, what the hell happened to you?"

Xigbar is awake again by now, and just looks disgusted as he coughs up blood and says,"

I could say the same to you Axel! Looks like that Ben messed you up!"

Axel just grins as he says,"

Yah, he got me off guard. Still, at least he is one of are biggest annoyances. Who the hell did you lose to? You must have gotten sloppy if I don't even know their names!

" Xigbar just punches the ground weakling before he feels like he sprained something and says,"

Don't start, they surprised me with a lucky break that's all! When I get my second wind ill blow them to bits!

" Axel raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Er, but Xigbar you have no magical energy left and your arm is blown off!"

Xigbar just spits on the ground and says," Bah, it's only a flesh wound! "

As the two bicker Ben chuckles and says," Wow, you guys were able to take him down hard. Nice job!"

Doug smirks back as he says,

" Hey, I did not train for nothing. You and Ezan are not the only one who can take down the big fish!"

Ben looks amused as he says,

" Believe me, I am just glad to be reassured I got people who got my back. Well now Larxene, still think it's stupid to believe in your friends?

" Larxene just rolls her eyes as she gives a disgusted glance at her defeated comrades and says,

" Oh please, that felt more like a tap then anything macho man! And don't think because you took down Axel and Xigbar your going to be so lucky with me! The three of you are still nothing before me!

" James cleans his glasses as he says," So, this is Larxene? She, looks quite different then I remember.

" Ben sighs as he says,

" That's because apparently she is even more crazier than I thought because somehow the Organization has fused one of the Celestial Beasts named Falzar and merged it with her! "Doug chuckles as he says,"

Is that so? Man, for someone who always talked about how pretty she was you sure look butt ugly now! Oh well, just going to make it easier to pummel yah since even when you were Lisa something about you did not make me feel right."

Larxene giggles as her aura flares up and she takes to the air again before she says,"

That's because you're even more of a style less clueless loser then Ben Doughy poo! Yes, someone like you could never understand complicated fashion, and the true beauty of celestial beastly power! But now I'll make you understand, as I tear you limb from limb! You're going to regret you're so loyal to Ben; your precious friendship will be your demise!

"Doug powers up as he says," Don't count on it you mutant blond turkey! I don't care if you did fuse with a celestial beast. You're not getting away with spying on the Enji, not to mention treating Ben like dirt! Now, let's get this on!

" With this Doug powers up to his max as Ben notices how much higher Doug's power is before he says,"

Geeze Doug, I can see your training with Gouken really padded off!"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Yup, guess the cats out of the bag, but as you can see the Mystic Gate system was worth the hassle. After all no pain no gain.

" Larxene looks like she is going to snap before she says,"

How true, so since you all want to gain something, here is a LOT of pain!"

With this she unleashes another storm of lightning bolts and as the trio dodge the strikes James aims his hexagon like energy bow before he powers up and says,"

Another person who has merged with a Celestial Beast. Even if she is better in sync with hers then Lacus, time to see just what such a beings limits are! Light Rain! "

With this James instantly fires dozens of energy arrows at once, but Larxene does not bother to dodge as they all just bounce off her! Looking at James she laughs and says,

" Really now point dexter, you expect to defeat anyone with those small little attacks? Here is what real fire power is!"

With this the transformed crazed Savage Nymph unleashes dual yellow energy blasts at James! However Doug jumps in front of his pal and extends his palms as he says,"

Nah, let me show what real power is! Masenko!

"With this Doug fires of his newly finished strongest energy blast and has it quickly clash with his opponents! And as the two blasts get in to a beam struggle Larxene gives off her highest most annoying shrill giggle yet as she says,"

Oh my, you have worked out a bit Fiter. However, if that's all you got, you're going to fry!"

Doug just grins as he says,

" I'll show you what I got Harpy!"

With this Doug unleashes another surge of power that causes his attack to push back his foe's blast back but this just causes Larxene to look irritated as she says,"

I am getting tired of all your smack talk, time for you to realize how outclassed you are boys!"

With this Larxene unleashes a strong gust of wind with her wings to add to her assault, and as the wind cuts up both Doug and James Doug says,

" Don't think just adding up the attacks can help you beat us! No use trying to outclass us, we are in a class of are own!"

Larxene retorts with," That's for sure, the failed class! Even three on one your nothing to me!"

With this she fires more bolts of lightning to try and overwhelm the two, but Ben then rejoins the fray as he jumps down and slashes her energy blast in half he turns to her with a deadly calm but serious look as he says,

" I don't think so Larxene. This has gone on long enough, but now it's time you see what real team work can do! Doug, James, lets shut her up for good!"

James smirks as his bow transforms and he says,

" Find by me, Steel Shinder!"

With this James fires his special arrow at Larxene and in responds Larxene snickers and says,"

Sad little Quincy, when will you learn your pathetic arrows are totally useless to me! AH!"

She went to bat the arrow with her wing, only to find out how powerful James's pricing ability is when it slices in to the wing! As she yelps and staggers back she says,

" You cheap little, that hurt! Huh?

"She then sees Doug rocketing at her with his palm glowing as he says,

" You thought that was bad huh? I can't wait to see your face after this! Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

With this Doug smashes in to his opponents head and hits Larxene hard! As she goes flying and lands with a thud she sees blood coming down her cheek and she says,"

You dare do this to me? You're just making things even worse for you all! I won't stand for this!

"With this she unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts in every direction but Ben is not phased as he just blocks the bolts in his path with the Star Sword and he says,"

Sorry, but no matter if you can stand it or not the reality is that you're going to lose Larxene! Let's try this again, Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben once more has holy energy surge around his sword, and in responds Larxene once more tries to throw a web his way with her tail. However Ben is ready for this and all Larxene hits is a after image before he appears right behind her and slashes her across the back! She screams out in pain as she glares at Ben and says,"

Damn you, you little brat! How dare you treat a women like this! It's clear no one ever taught you boy's proper conduct with women!

"James chuckles as he says,"

Really now Larxene, you enjoying taunting your opponents without end, and then when things stop turning out your way you start crying foul? Talk about hypocritical."

Doug laughs and says,"

Oh you know these types of women James, they just can't handle when things go their way."

This causes Larxene to go in to a craze as she smashes the ground with her tail and says,"

Quite! You disgusting sexist's men, all of you are to foolish to ever be able to live in the new world me and the other Dark Enji plan to create! "

Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

Just because I hate you I don't think it's fair to call us sexists. I am quite a big fan of women, and think men who try and treat them like pets or toys are scum. However, I also believe that there are things that men and women are just naturally better at. But most of all, I can't stand your kind, women who prey on the desires of men, and seduce them to control them or even kill them! I won't forgive you, for treating my feelings as a game! Larxene, people like you bring misery to everyone, and now it's time that you disappear!"

Larxene looks angry as she says," Forget it tiger, I refuse to be denied! Honesty, your so bitter just because you got left in the dumps? You really are just a kid. There is no need to throw such a fuss, after all, love is just a game! Those romantics that believe in true love are nothing but idiots!"

Ben looks defensive as he says," Maybe you don't understand what love really is Larxene, but I felt it before, and I know its not just a illusion!

" Larxene giggles as she says," Your referring to Lacus again hun? Oh please, anything you thought was love was just her feeling sorry for a hopeless hero such as you! Face it Benny, your never going to find what your looking for, so just let me end your suffering!"

"Doug responds with," Give it a rest Larxene! We just proved we can handle whatever you got even if you merged with a Celestial Beast! Reality may hurt your vanity but it hurts a lot less then death!"

Larxene looks absolute wicked as she says,"

Oh believe me Enji dog, you're going to feel the sting of cold death quite soon! You think you can handle everything I have? Think again!

" Ben looks confident as he says,"

Whatever you say, but there is nothing you can throw at us that we can't handle.

" Larxene gives a mocking touched gesture as she says,"

How sweet, you and your pals are quite tight are they? Hahah,I will take great pleasure in watching you tightly bounded band of nitwits screaming in agony!

" Doug then grunts as he powers up and charges at her again as he says,"

You got it right that we are tight doll face, ever hear of the saying bros before hoes? Anyway, this place looks cool and all but I think I had enough. And if you and your amigos are not going to show us the door ill just make one!"

As he charges at her Larxene giggles and her body glows before she says,"

You know Doug, I always did like your confidence, even if it's mostly overblown. I would love to have your energy at my command!

" Doug grins as his fist glows before he jumps up and he says,"

You want my energy, prepare to get more then you can handle!"

With this he prepares to attack her again but Larxene smirks before she in a instant snaps her fingers, before to Doug's shock out of her wings come out more of her webbing, and instantly plows in to him, smashing him in to the ground! At once Doug tries to get up as he says,

" Think these little tricks can stop me you, GUH!!

" At once Larxene shocks Doug with voltage coming from her webs before she says,"

Now then, it's time for you to be a good boy, and be of some real use!

This is going to be fun, Bewitching Kiss!

" With this she blows a kiss to Doug, and energy really comes out of her lips and blasts right in to Doug, causing him to scream out in pain! Ben sees this and is instantly alarmed as he says,"

Doug! Let him go right now Larxene!"

He is about to charge at her but James sees the ground beneath Ben is glowing before he says,"

Ben, beneath you!"

In a moment James pushes Ben out of the way right as out of the ground before more webs come out of the ground and bind him! At once James is shocked to and Ben says,

" James! Damn you Larxene, what are you doing? Whoa!"

Ben defects another lightning bolt before he sees another energy kiss go right in to James! As both of his friends begin to scream in pain Ben sees Larxene laugh madly as she says," Heheheh, don't worry Benny boy, your best friends are unharmed. In fact, they are better than ok, thanks to me, they just got a free spa treatment, one that will make them see things much more clearly!"

Before Ben can figure out what she is getting at he sees Doug and James stop screaming, before they slowly get back up!

Ben looks relived as he says,

" Doug, James, your all right! Did she do anything to you? Huh, whoa!

" Ben is shocked to see a blast coming his way, and most of all because it's an energy arrow from James! Ben quickly defects it only to see more coming his way! As he dashes out of the way he says,

" James! What are you doing? Has Larxene made your senses go haywire? In any case snap out of it because you're helping her more then, GUH!

" An instant later Ben feels a strong blow smash him to the ground, and as he rolls over and regains his balance he is shocked to see the blow came from Doug! Ben then says," Doug! What are you thinking! Huh?"

He then notices as Doug and James land on the ground he sees that both of them all of a sudden look soulless, and both of them have blank stares as their eyes glow purple! Ben then says," What did, Larxene do to you guys! Wake up!

" Larxene laughs again as she says,"

It's no use sugar, your pals are now firmly in my court! Since you made me mad, I decided to be the absolute worse, and force your teammates to kill you! Yes, no man can resists me when I be at my most seductive! Heh, and it helps that with the power I gained from Falzar my webs and wings unleash chemicals or hormones that can greatly affect the minds of man, and make them beckon to my call! Oh how amusing, your believe in your friends will now lead to your demise!

"Ben looks furious as his power explodes and he says,"

Larxene, I won't let you get away with this! Using my friends as your pawns, I won't let you get away with this! You think using your powers to dish out your lowest trick yet will let you have things your way? Forget it!"

Larxene looks haughty as she says,

" My powers are absolute darling! Cry out to them all you like, but they will serve me! I did not bother to try this on you; after all you shown many times your Star Sword protect you from things like this. Besides, I don't want someone as dull as you as a man slave, for being so mean to me, I want your head on a platter! Now boys, your mistress commands you to kill this vulgar idiot once and for all!

" With this James at once jumps in to the air and unleashes another Steel Shider arrow at Ben, and Ben bursts upward to get out of the way only to see it coming for him like a missile! Ben gets stressed as he says,"

Damn it, this is bad. Both James and Doug have gotten strong enough to keep me on my toes. And it's not like I can just cut them down either! The only way to end this fast, is to take down Larxene! "

With this he sees Doug dashing right at him and as his mind controlled friend goes on the assault Ben blocks his teammates powerful punches and kicks and winces as he says

," Sorry Doug, but you will be free soon I swear! Huh, oh no!"

Ben sees his pal have his energy explode before he coldly says,"

Shinpuujinrai Kyaku!"

With this Doug in a flash unleashes a powerful combo of flaming kicks that are powerful enough to put the hurt on Ben! As Ben gets hit with a few of them in the stomach he looks back at Larxene, who seems to be commanding Doug and James like puppets as he says,"

It would be a lot easier if you were not trying to kill me, but then again it's not your fault.

" Doug then jumps back before his fist glows and he says,"

Hammer of Might!"

Ben then breaks a sweat as he says,"

That's it, this must end now. Kaio Ken times three!"

With this Ben's energy explodes with such force Doug is blown back before he instantly dashes at Larxene as she laughs and says,

" HAhahah!! I always am thrilled to see men fight over me! Did I make you angry Ben? Too bad, that's what you get for making ME look BAD!!

" Ben then powers up some more a she says,"

Larxene, I was not holding back from the start but now I know you have to be taken out right now! Kaio Ken, times four! Burning, Celestial, Shin,

" Before he can finish Larxene wags her finger and says,"

Careful where you point that thing hero! Otherwise, you're going to bring yourself more misery!"

In a flash Doug and James appear in front of her, and Ben is horrified as he says,"

No, get out of the way!"

As they float as still as statues Larxene looks delighted as she says,

" Not going to happen, they will die for me if I will it! Face it Ben, even if there is a slim chance you have the power to defeat me, the only way you can try, is to kill your friends first! I guess the million gil question then, is just how badly do you want to kill me? Better decide soon, because it might just be the last choice you ever make!"

Ben looks horrified as he powers down and says,"

No, I can't kill Doug and James. They are my best friends, and they are being controlled against there will! I have to free them, and fast!" Larxene gives off her possibly thousandth evil giggle of the day as she says,"

Can't do it huh? How sad, while your loyalty to your friends may be absolute, time you see it's not the other way around! Do it!"

James at once powers up as he says," Ultima Shot!"

Doug at the same time says," Masenko!

"With this Ben sees his friends fire of some of their best attacks right at him and he has no choice but to power up and say,

" No, I won't allow things to end like this! Kaio Ken!"

With this Ben has his power explode as he strikes the duo blast with his sword, and uses all of his energy to defect the blast upwards! But right as the blast explodes Larxene shows she is not content with just sitting back as she once more extends her claw like fingers right in to Ben's right leg as she shocks him again and says,

" No more heroic outbursts from you, I am tired of remembering I even pretend to like you!

"With this she smashes Ben to the ground as she giggles again and as Ben struggles to break free he says,"

Larxene, don't you feel even a little sorry for what you done? "

Larxene has her aura flare her up as she says,"

Of course I feel sorry, sorry I had to waste so much time dealing with filthy lowlifes to get what I deserve! Ugly tacky losers, that do nothing but make things annoying for me, soon all of those kind of disgusting things will vanish! That's right, the entire universe is about to go through the next phase of evolution because of what Master Xemnas has cooked up!

And guess what Ben? Your part of the things to be throw out of list! And how perfect, the people who you trusted the most will help dispose of you!"

Ben at once throws his opponents nails off him only for Larxene to unleash a storm of lighting bolts right at him before she looks devilish and looks at her new servants before she says,"

All right boys, its time for this loser to get his reward for being such a good boy! Soften him up for me, so I can reserve the pinnacle pleasure of watching his life fade away myself!"

With this in a flash Doug and James appear on Ben's sides, and James points his bow right at Ben's face and Doug cracks his neck before they both power up! Ben sees this and says,

" Guys, you have to fight it! You really want to be slaves to someone like Larxene? Please, I know your stronger then this!"

Larxene laughs hysterically as she says," You just don't get it! Your boys are my boys now and forever! Your faith in your friends have failed you dear, you underestimated how powerful I am for the last time! All right, shut up that pests mouth forever!

" With this the transformed Savage Nymph's eyes glow and Doug winds up his fist, gives of a battle cry and unleashes a punch with such force that it causes a explosion! Larxene at first thinks she won, but before she can pat her self on the back as she sees the smoke clearing she raises a eyebrow as she sees Ben still has his head on his shoulders, and that Doug apparently punched the area directly past Ben!

Xigbar sees this and weakly snickers as he says,"

Come on Larxene, you can't even command someone to punch someone's head off with proper aim!?"

The devious blond gives a cold glare to her comrade before she looks at Doug and says,"

My, looks like you really are all brawn and no brain. Now then muscle head, this time work on your aim and smash in Benny boy's brain! In the next minute or so would be nice to! Huh?"

Both she and Ben see Doug raise his arm as if to obey, before the arm trembles and Doug begins to sweet! Larxene then looks irritated as she says,"

What the hell is this? That was not a request, but an order from your beloved master! Kill him now!

" Doug's energy begins to flare up and Ben sees Doug's real eyes flicker in and out as he grabs his head and says,"

Shut up you witch! I won't, let you, use me!"

Larxene looks furious as she says,

" He is resisting? Impossible, he is not even special! You there, arrow lad, kill them both!" James starts to turn, before he shows the same resistance as Doug before he says,"

Do it, your self!"

Larxene has her energy flare up as she causes chucks of the castle to be blown away and blasted by lighting as she says,

" What ever this is, its not funny! I must have not used enough toxin."

James then grins as he says," Or just maybe, your control is not as perfect nor as permanent as you assumed Larxene. It's always costly to rush in to using something without testing. "

Doug chuckles despite the pain he is in as he grabs his own hand to fight the control as he says,

" For one thing chick, your not even that goddamn charming, no way we are killing are pal for you!

"Larxene is furious as she says,

" HOW DARE YOU!! You won't get away with this embarrassment you slobbering dogs!

" With this she unleashes a barrage of lighting bolts to zap both of Ben's struggling friends in to the wall before she begins to form a massive amount of energy in her wings and begins to form a massive orb of energy before she says,"

Heheheh, HAHAAHAH!! I should have known to trust in such primitive apes like you! But oh well, ill be more then happy to kill you all at once! Oh yes, your so tight, tight that you will all die pathetically together! This is the price you pay for refusing me. So now all of you can share the absolute pain of, GUH!!!

" She was about to finish powering up and try frying the trio, when all of a sudden a massive surge of pain causes her to lose focus! And as the energy she gathered dissipates she madly looks around for the source of this pain, and notices her right wing is bleeding, because a large sword is right through it! She quickly sees the sword belongs to Cloud as he pulls it out and looks at her as she says,

" That's the thing about friends Larxene, there is always a good chance that more of them will arrive to help them out in there time of need!

"Larxene at once gets enraged as she says,"

How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!! "

She tries to attack Cloud several different ways at once but Cloud is ready and jumps out of the way of her claws and tail before blocking the incoming lighting bolts with his sword before landing besides his squad and saying,"

Oh and another little word of advice, gloating about how great you are only is remotely sane when you are sure you won. Hey guys, looks like I finally found someone. Glad your all alive.

" Ben looks relived as he says," You to Cloud Sensei!

Looks like you were able to fight through the tricks this messed up Castle Oblivion had as well."

Cloud grins as he says,"

You could say it was trial and error. Thankfully, the errors were only minor in pain. Well, from the sight of things it would seem that we have the Dark Enji to thank as we suspected. Good thing I was able to find a trail to you guys.

" Ben is about to ask how when he all ready gets a answer as a happy Hiryuumon jumps in front of him and instantly cuts the webbing around Ben as he says,

" Yup, it was not easy but as long as we are on the same planet ill be always be able to find you boss! Man, good thing we got here when we did to, this thing smells like that Lisa, er, I mean Larxene. However, I thought she was human?"

Ben pets his Digimon partner as he gets back up and says," She still is, in technical terms at least Hiryuumon. However, this power and shape is the result of merging with the Celestial Beast Falzer. It seems there smart guy Vexen was able to lobotomize the beast or something so that they won't have control issues.

" Cloud just gets in to a fighting stance as his magical energy flares up and his First Sword glows blue before he says,

" Is that so? Well, it's a good thing we arrived when we did. I hate for the mess Lacus caused just a short time ago to repeat itself."

Larxene laughs again as she takes to the air and says,"

Oh believe me spiky, it won't, because I am much tougher class of a gal then Lacus! The beast would only fuse with me in the first place because only my will was strong enough and my body tough enough to go through the process! Heh, women can stand far much more pain then you boys can. It's a pain though, I wish I had that delightful invincible power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon at my command, if I did you would all been killed in an instant! What a pain, that someone as weak as that Lacus has the power! Someone as frail as her is not worthy of its power!"

Ben looks annoyed again as he says,"

Lacus is much stronger then you are Larxene, and she is much better of a women, a person and even much more beautiful then you! Don't worry though, your about to have much bigger things to wish for, like wishing you did not mess with me and my friends!"

Larxene responds with,

" You wish you dull little star! Your other pals may have bought you some time, but you're still going to die! In fact this can be even more fun, Ill take control of theses two as well, and make your death even more brutal!

"James walks forward and says,

" Don't count on it, there is no way you will be allowed to do that! Ben, her powers depend on how much she focuses on controlling her targets. If you keep her distracted her hold on us will weaken and she should not be able to take control of anyone else."

Hiryuumon growls as he says," Is that so? Then lets give her to much to think about at once! Now that you're this ugly I won't even feel bad about blasting at a girl! Here we go, Hiryuumon, warp Digeviolve to,

" With this a massive surge of power explodes out of him before a golden sphere consumes him and seconds later he emerges in his humanoid mega level form and says,

" Shinryudramon! Now Larxene, you're going to pay for everything you have done!"

Larxene looks insane as she charges at him and says,"

Don't count on it little Digimon! It matters not what form you take, you can't resists me! Bewitching Kiss !"

With this Ben at once gets alarmed as she sees her blow a kiss as he says,"

That's the attack she used to effect Doug and James!"

In responds Shinryudramon instantly transforms his shield in to a cannon as he says,"

No way we are letting you get this through! Infinite Exia Ray!

"With this the Mega level Digimon instantly fires a massive beam of white and platinum energy that blows right through there foe's attack! At once Larxene tries to bat it away with her wings and she says,

" Damn you! I don't care how many of you there are! You won't stop me!"

With this she manages to defect the blast, only to see Cloud is all ready charging at her! He at once says

," When you mess with the Enji Knights, don't expect us to take it lightly! Omin-Slash Ver .5!

"With this Cloud has his sword eject all of the swords stored in it before they appear around Larxene. And while she tries to slice him with her extendable talon nails at once Cloud vanishes in a flash of blue light, before he unleashes the wrath of one of his most powerful attacks as he slashes his enemy several times in the blink of a eye! As Cloud lands on the ground and has his blade recombine he sees he left his mark as Larxene yells in pain and clutches her chest before she says,"

No, I did not go through all of this to be defeated by the likes of you! You will pay for that, when you slice your own buddies to tiny pieces!"

She then sends more webbing at Cloud, only for Ben to instantly appear before his squad captain and slice the webs in to ribbons! At once he has his golden energy flare up before he says,

" Larxene, time you pay, for using others as your play things! Final Atonement Slash! ! "

With this Ben strikes the ground with the Star Sword before a second later a storm of energy swords burst out of the ground and all storm at Larxene! As she is consumed by the swords slice in to her and then explodes she screams out and as she lands on the ground and stumbles Ben sees blood is coming out all over her and as she tries to take to the air again she says," That's all? When will you realize, that everything you have, is useless? No matter how many of you there are, you will never, EVER win!! Huh?

"She sees her control has weakened enough that Doug is able to suppress it completely as his power explodes and he says,"

You're talking about your self right? Because face it Larxene, no matter how dirty you play, your not going to rip us apart!

But as for you, Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With this Doug prepares to pound Larxene hard and even though she tries to zap him he just goes right through the lighting bolt before he uppercuts her in to the air and warps behind him before smashing her in to the ground with a thud! As she lands near where Axel and Xigbar are she weakly gets up and have electricity crackle around her as she is in a state of shock as she says," How can this be going like THIS!!? I fused with a Celestial Beast! When Lacus goes berserk she thrashes everything, damn it, this beast really was a loser!" Axel chuckles as he is able to get back on his feet and while he staggers he says,

" Well Larxene, looks like the fusion was a dud after all. I knew you were not worthy of it since you barley did any work capturing it!

" Larxene snaps back as she says,

" Your not helping me win so keep quiet! Even Lord Xemnas said I was the one best suited for it! Vexen must have screwed up; I should be able to clean the floor with theses ugly brutes blood!" Ben chuckles as he says,"

You want to know why Larxene? It's because while you thought by grabbing power every chance you could would insure you could never lose, you were just deluding your self! Even if you forced the power of one of the Celestial Beasts, you still underestimated how strong the powers I and my friends are! And that's why you're the one who has lost! One last chance, will you see you can't win and expect your defeat? Or do we have to do this the hard way?

" Larxene just giggles sarcastically as she walks forward and she clutches her fists as she says,"

Aw, trying to be sweet to me, think ill give up, maybe even like you again? HAHAHAAH!! Your pathetic, don't you realize nice guys finish last? Girls don't care about kindness, they love men of action! The thrill, the excitement, the RUSH! Someone like you would never understand, that's why I, your precious Lacus, and no other women will never REALLY love you! "

Ben gets furious as his power explodes and he says,

" Larxene, I had it with you! You want a man of action? Here is some lethal action for you!

Kaio Ken, times four, Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!!"

With this Ben in a rage unleashes his energy beam with all the power he has and at the same time Doug powers up and says,"

You're through Larxene, Masenko!"

James also powers up and once more goes in to his full power Quincy state and as a massive wing of blue energy appears and he takes aim he says," Its time to resolve this conflict with you Dark Enji, Maximum Eraser Arrow!"

As the three pals fire a powerful triple combo it quickly becomes a quintuple combo as Cloud and Shinryudramon fire of blasts as well! As they all merge in to a massive rainbow colored blast Axel sees the ground being sucked in to the blast in its path before he looks tense and says,

" The power from there attack, its unreal! "

With this Axel uses all the power he has left to back dash out of its range, and Larxene, realizing she can't muster a attack quick enough to counter panics and says,"

No, this is not how it was suppose to be! I, I refuse to lose, to a bunch of losers! Huh?"

She hears laughter and looks left to see Xigbar, just out of the blasts rang laughing at her as he says,

" I knew you were useless with you could not subdue your targets! Looks like the real loser is you Larxene!"

A enraged Larxene responds with,"

Useless, you dare call ME useless? It looks like to me Xigbar, that the useless broken one, IS YOU!!"

With that she instantly and quickly fires a web from her tail, grabs Xigbar, and hurls him in the way of the incoming blast! A freaked out Xigbar has his eyes bludge as he says,

" What the hell is this Larxene!?"

Larxene then laughs madly as she says,"

HAHAHAHA!!! Even a rude slob like you should be polite and get in the line of fire for a lady! Don't worry Xigbar, ill always remember your "Nobel" act of protection! Ta ta!"

Xigbar is then consumed with the blast intended for Larxene and the sharp shooter Dark Enji screams in pain as he says,

" DAMN YOU LARXENE!!! ILL GET YOU DAMN BLOND BIC, RUHHH!!!!"

With this the weakened Xigbar is quickly consumed, and everyone sees every atom of the man with the title of the " Freeshooter" be destroyed as the blast unleashes a explosion! Larxene is able to shield her self from the rest of it, and as the blast fades and a large crater where he was! As more rubble from Castle Oblivion falls Larxene looks up in the air and laughs madly as she says,"

That was close, I almost thought I was going to die for a second! Ah, good thing I am such a fast thinker.

"Ben looks disgusted as he says," Using your own comrade, as a shield? You really have no honor or care for anything then your self!

" Larxene looks defensive as she says," Oh please, honor is just a nice little thing that in the real word means about squat! What ever it takes to survive, that's how I dance Tiger! "

"Ben sees Axel is even more angry then he and Axel has enough rage to have fire come out of his hands as he says," Larxene, you traitor! How dare you use Xigbar as a shield!

"Larxene rolls her eyes as she says,"

Give it a rest Axel! Xigbar was used up, he disgraced himself by being to unable to defeat beings as weak as Ben's loser teammates! Don't you remember the rules hothead? Failure is not tolerated!" Axel is outraged as he says," Your one to talk, even with the power of a Celestial Beast you failed!"

Larxene giggles again as she says,"

I did not fail yes Axel! Ill prove to everyone it was worth it, because ill kill the Enji with the flash of my wrath! You call that little teamwork blast a blast? This will put you in worse shape then poor Xigbar!

Ultimate Vanishing Lusting Lighting-bolt! "

With this Larxene has her energy surge and her body begins to glow. But just as everyone braces themselves for what ever the vicious women unleashes, all of a sudden a flash of lighting comes out of her, and to everyone's bewilderment, when the flash clears Larxene has returned to normal! With most of her Dark Enji outfit torn off she is even more shocked then the good guys as she looks at herself and says,"

What the, that was not suppose to happen!"

Axel face palms as he says,"

Larxene, you're an idiot. You used up all of your power! "

Doug cracks his knuckles and says," Well then, looks like you bit off more then you could, and made your self look like a real dumb blond! Oh well, sucks for you so get ready to reap what you sow!

"Larxene walks back nervously as she says," No, this can't end like this!" Ben charges at her with his Star Sword surging with light before he says,"

Oh yes it will Larxene! You ran out of your extra lives! Time for your mad games to be over, once and for all! "

He then jumps up in to the air and prepares to finish her off, but all of a sudden a new voice says coldly,"

That will not be allowed Ben Auro.

" All of a sudden Ben sees a flash of purple energy rise up in the distance he says,"

What the, what is this? Whoa!"

Just as Ben was preparing to slice through Larxene he sees a flash fallowed by a purple energy beam coming right for him! Ben changes course and lands before Shinryudramon says," What the, another one? Which Dark Enji bozo is it now!"

Ben gets on guard as he says," I don't really care, if its Marluxia or someone else ill take them all down so we can find everyone and get out of this crazy place! Show your self, so we can get on with this!"

The voice chuckles as it says,"

As you wish." Everyone sees the interloper step out of the shadows, and as they can see him they are all taken back, as they see it seems like Ezan! Ben then says," Ezan, what are you doing?

" Ezan chuckles as he says," Simple, coming to the aid of my defeated alleys. "

Cloud then says,"

Have you lost your mind Ezan?"

Shinryudramon responds with,"

Maybe theses quacks got to him?

" Ezan just glares at them as he says,"

No one has gotten to me, I simply have made up my mind about what my true destiny is. And I have expected, that I walk down the road of absolute darkness, and will cleanse the cosmos of all unworthy beings! " Larxene giggles as she says,"

Well, looks like Vexen managed to pull off his big plan after all. How nice, a new play toy!"

Ezan turns to Larxene and says,"

Larxene, you and Axel will withdrawal now."

Larxene raises an eyebrow as she says,"

Excuse me? Even if you are on are side Kaiba boy there is no way you can give ME orders! Oh?"

Everyone sees Ezan have a aura of darkness explode out of him, his Sharingan eyes form, and to everyone's shock, two black angel wings like when he was possessed by Sephiroth, expect for the double wing! He then looks at the blond villain and says,

" This is a direct order from Marluxia. Really now Larxene, after all the mess you have caused, you want to push you luck?

" Larxene rolls her eyes and says,

" Find, have it your way. Well Benjamin, looks like we will have to finish are fun later! See who looks dumb now? I told you no matter how hard you try everyone you hold dear would slip away! HAHAHAH!!!"

Ben at once charges at Larxene as he says,"

No, you're not getting away again!

" Before he can strike in an instant Ezan is in front of him, parrying Ben's strike with his Soul Eater sword!

Larxene then laughs and says,"

Looks like even lady luck does not favor you, so have fun Tiger!"

With this in a flash of lighting she is gone, and Axel sighs before he says,"

At the very least, watching this unfold will be amusing. Still, no matter what, mark my words Enji, you WILL pay for this!

"Axel then warps away as well and Ben is left to look at what appears to be his suppose to be friend and rival once more trying to kill him! Ben is not sure what to make of this as he says,"

Ezan, what happened to you in such a short time that would turn you against your comrades? "

Ezan just looks emotionless as he says,"

It matters not what you believe, but I know what truly matters now! I peeled away all of the useless memories and experiences, to become my purist self! Face it, or become a casualty!

"With this he brings his sword down and creates a wave of darkness that blasts Ben back and create a wall of fire in-between the super elite warrior! Ezan just glows with darkness as he says,

" It is not yet time for your demise Ben Auro. But it will be soon. I look forward to seeing are destinies come to an end, once and for all!"

With this a pillar of darkness bursts up and consumes him, and he to then leaves! Speechless at what once transpired Shinryudramon looks around and says,"

Did, that really just happen?"

Cloud sighs as he says," It would seem that was no illusion. Ezan for some reason, has either become brainwashed real well, or betrayed us."

Ben sits down as he powers down and says," It has to be brainwashing. Even after all of his issues, I refuse to believe Ezan would turn on us in only a matter of hours! "

James looks at the dark flames burning as he says," It is odd that he would have such a swift about face, especially now that Sephiroth is no longer pulling his strings and that he never showed any love to the Dark Enji."

Doug just shrugs as he says," I don't know, I would hate to say this, but for all we know Ezan has been with them for a good time now. I am not saying it's the real deal, but, it would not be the first time someone's duped us.

" Ben looks determined as he says,"

Sorry Doug, but I refuse to believe that. Despite how hard Ezan acts to be distant from everyone, I seen who he truly is. And I know Ezan would never turn to the dark side no matter what! There has to be an explanation about this."

Cloud looks at the wrecked area and says,"

Well, we won't be able to find one standing around here. Come on guys, the only way to be sure, is to go on finding everyone in this castle and getting some answers from the Dark Enji."

Ben nods as he looks determined and says,"

Sounds like a good plan to me. Ezan, I won't give up no matter what. No matter what powers this Castle Oblivion has, ill cut through all of them! We came this far, and we will make it back home, all of us!"

With this the reunited squad 7 prepares to head off, but there destination will have to be left for the next chapter because that's all for today! Even with at last getting back at Larxene for all the cruelty she has infected, thanks to showing just how heartless she was, and the shocking arrival of Ezan she has escaped and left the Warriors of Light with even more questions! Has Ezan been brainwashed while battling the other Dark Enji, or has he truly been betrayed the Enji Knights?

Let's see, to cut some drama, short answer, no. And to find out why tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter as Ben and the other search for Ezan and the others they manage to at least run in to the other Enji, and more memory filled fun! And as that is going on we see just what Ben's rival has been up to since making an unplanned visit to Castle Oblivion! And it seems after going through a recreated room of memories like the others, he runs in to none other then the mysterious new member of the Dark Enji, Xion!

This mysterious girl seems to think Ezan is her brother, and this leads the sliver haired warrior down a path of unwanted truths, and more surprise confrontations! Many surprises are in store, and mysteries are to be revealed, but one thing is for sure, the answers Ezan have been seeking since this story began are all about to be answered one way or another. To see if this will be what cements him to either the path of light or the road of darkness don't miss,

"_** Chapter 129: Finding the Truth in the Maze of Darkness!"**_

Let's see, do I have any Authors notes? Ah yes, well just that like what I did with Axel I decided to add a little bit of my own thing to make the showdown with Larxene not to predicable hehe. Also if your wondering why I am keeping Larxen around for now lets just say as much as I my self loath her there is still a role for her to play in this story.

And as for Ezan, lets just say for anyone who played Chain of Memories, its exactly what your expecting more or less lol. Ah, that's all for now. Thanks for all the reviews, like always hope to see more, and till next time!


	20. C 129: The Labyrith of Dark Memories

_**Chapter 129: Finding the True Answer in the Labyrinth of Darkest Memories! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was experiencing what some would say, a revenge date from hell! After the thunder witch Larxene made it clear to Ben she was anything but sorry for breaking Ben's heart and using him, the two quickly proceeded to engage in an electrifying dance to the death! Despite the seductive member of the Organization being faster, stronger, and even more vicious then when they last tangoed, Ben was in a much clearer state of mind this time, and was not going to let anything she said get to him this time! And that's why Larxene was quickly finding herself being overwhelmed by the chosen hero! That is though, still she reveled she had a shocking little secret to show Ben, the unwanted surprised that she had merged her body with a Celestial Beast of her own, the winged beast Faltzer!

To Ben's horror his first date seems to have willing turned herself in to someone like Lacus! And Ben quickly saw that despite not having the extreme raw power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the transformed blond sadist unleashed a relentless barrage of attacks that nearly overwhelmed the Enji Knight! However, Ben had a lucky break as Doug and James came to his side! Working together it seems there teamwork was too much for even Larxene and her new powers, that is till Larxene used more of her powers to take control of Doug and James's minds, and force them to attack Ben as her puppets! With Ben unwilling to kill his friends even to kill someone he loathes as much as Larxene, he found himself in a bad situation! Luckily for him, and to bad for Larxene though, that Doug and James had stronger hearts then she thought as they were able to prevent her from using them to kill Ben! And this tide turned faster to the light when Cloud and Shinryudramon also arrived!

Larxene soon found herself being overwhelmed! However, before she could be finished in a combo blast, she showed how much of a cruel survivor she really was by throwing, and killing her wounded comrade Xigbar in her place! As even Axel was outraged by this move Ben was prepared to put Larxene's selfish games to a permanent end, that is till he was intercepted by none other than Ezan! To Ben and the others horror it seemed that all of a sudden Ezan has joined the Dark Enji and allows Axel and Larxene to escape before he departs as well! What could have possibly happened to Ben's main rival to have him have a chance of heart so quickly? Ben still believes that the super elite warrior has not betrayed them, but, things are not looking good. Can Ben and co figure out what's the deal with their fellow Enji, find the others, and manage to stop Marluxia and his mysterious diabolical plan? It's time to get to the bottom of one of the many mysteries presented in this ominous castle, so the time to drawl the ignition card of this chapter is now, so time to dual!

* * *

Ah, but as this chapter begins, we in fact rewind time a bit to around the same time where Ben had just woken up only to be confronted by Marluxia. However we now turn are view to the center of what caused the most controversy at the end of the last chapter, Ezan himself! Yes, are chapter begins with Ben's rival having one of the most rougher receptions of the Enji, for as he regained conscious, he sees he is floating in a room devoid of both light and gravity! As he comes to his senses and realizes the abnormally of his surroundings he at once gets on alert as he says,

" Huh, what happened? That Zeon Mobile Armor blew up, so how did that leave me to this situation? I don't sense any of the others magical energies. Is this area, death?"

Ezan hears a scrambled undesirable voice say,

" Don't worry, you have not traveled to the next dimension yet Ezan Zeon. Relax, let your worries fade away, and just sleep.

"Ezan uses his magical energy to create an aura to light up the room and float to the ground before he looks around and says,"

No thanks, I already wasted time with that unwanted nap. "

The voice chuckles and says,"

No need to be tense Enji Knight. Just relax, go to sleep and drift forever in a delightful slumber between light and darkness."

Ezan looks annoyed as his Sharingan eyes form and he says,

" Place between light and darkness? Bah, I am not in the mood for riddles you worthless little coward. Now, unless you want the next enigma to be what I am going to do to you when I find where you are, let me out of this room and tell me where the other Enji are!"

His retort is the voice form in to a ball of light, till to the Enji Knights shock it takes the form of the same blue haired girl from before! ,

" Don't burden your heart with the concern of others, I assure you all the other warriors of light are away from here. They are so far that their voices can no longer be heard. I told you return back to sleep, and leave the Enji Knights to themselves to wage there losing battle in the war against darkness Awake into the burning light will only bring you pain and suffering. Turn away from the light and close your eyes from this existence of suffering!

"Ezan chuckles as he says,

" So you survived have you? Tsc, Is that all? Please, your pathetic and being threaten whoever you are. I have a duty to still perform, now is no time for a nap."

The girl responds with,

" Your loyalty to your misplaced duty to justice is futile Ezan. Continuing down that road will insure a road to misery, and death. Here, blanketed by darkness, sleep is safety, sleep is grand."

The sliver haired aloof Enji has his aura flare up and lighting form around his hand as he says,

" Sleep is for those who have done their work, and my work is not done yet. No matter what I won't rest till my enemies and the enemies of the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom are deleted. So, if you're done trying to waste my time, whatever you have planned, get on with it! Huh?

" The maiden chuckles as it says,"

Is that what you truly believe? Even after knowing your fate is to be an agent of the dark side you still persist on being a pawn of the light? Can you truly fight with all of your heart when you do not know the truth? Very well, then let the grand experiment of your true nature commence, Ezan Zeon!

" With this a flash of light appears before the same odd shaped card that Ben and the others have seen every time they went through a chamber of stored memories appears before Ezan! Ezan looks at it with suspicion before he baffled the words,"

A card, this some sort of trick?

"The being chuckles and says,"

"It is a door to the truth," the girl explained. "

Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step towards the truth. But know this; the truth will bring you pain. If you still choose to go, you will discover truths that will haunt you forever, and leave you with restless nights. Once you leave, you can never return to the sanctuary of sleep!"

As a door of light appears in front of him without changing his expression he walks up and snatches the card before he says,

" As if desiring to stay adrift in never-ending nothingness is at all appealing. Whatever little game you're propping up, I'll play it. My past, is not been a source of happiness, but even with some blank spots that I would prefer to be filled; I won't let that be my drive. I am not like Sephiroth or the others; I won't let the past dictate who I am. I decided I want to fight with the other Enji Knights to rid the universe of scum, and I will not dishonor them for an annoying bodiless voice!"

As he walks out of the dark room and after his eyes are adjusting he sees the same white corridor that Castle Oblivion is full of before the women giggles and in the blink of a eye she disappears as her voice lingers and she says,"

Very well Ezan, the time to see just how strong your resolve is! Let us see what you truly know, after you go through the door of truth!

"With this the voice is gone and Ezan walks through the hall before he sees two double doors. Seeing the card he just grabbed glows and he sees it float in to the center of the door before that to glows and Ezan sighs as he says,

" Well, let's see what joke of a trap my enemies have in store for me and get this over with. "

He then hears a computer voice say," Loading NFOD data, loading, complete.

" With this the doors open and Ezan at once walks through as he says,

" All right, let's see just how hospitable e my, "hosts", are. Huh?"

As he enters the new room a flash of light blinds him, and when it fades he sees that his surroundings have completely changed, and now he sees he is in a forest with trees that block out the sun! Ezan is on guard as he notices that the door he entered has vanished before he says,"

A forest? This castle must be big indeed, if it can sport such tricks. But, I don't care what they throw at me. This girl and her masters wish to see just what I really can do huh? For dragging me all the way out here, they will all see just how swift I am at those who try and manipulate me! Now, let's see what creatures roam this forest and if any of the ones in them are alleys. Bah, no time to waste, since if Ben and the others are in the same situation, they will likely be over their heads. Oh well."

With this Ezan stops the inner monologue and dashes off to see just what this forest contains. After a few minutes of roaming aimlessly and the only action being showing a massive snake that he is no prey Ezan starts to get irritated as he says,

" That girl said this was the door to the truth, however it seems more like she wants to trap me in a maze. I hate mind games, and unlike Kira this is oh the more obvious. If the point of this game is to were me down they can forget it. In fact, if the goal of this excurses is not made clear soon, I think ill quite playing by their terms and start to, oh?"

Ezan stops talking and walking as he sees a clearing in the forest, and sees what appears to be a man on the ground, bleeding heavily from the chest! Seeing the man is wearing some sort of old Japanese style outfit with a metal headband and groaning causes Ezan to approach with caution as the man turns around, dims his eyes and says,

" Who are you? " Ezan responds with,

" I could say the same. Depending on your answer I could be your nightmare. First of all, how did you get here?"

The man crawls to Ezan as he says," Heh, that's a easy answer, I came here for the same reason everyone enters the Forest of Death. You, you don't have a headband, does that mean you're one of the Exam Prompters? You come here to save me?

"His retort is," Exam prompter? Just why would I save you?"

The man chuckles as he says," Because the hidden village of the leaf always is so kind, they try to insure as many as their guests don't die in the Chunin Exams. You know, image and all."

Ezan looks suspicious and says,"

Hidden village of the leaf? Chuin, Exam? What kind of games are played on this moon?"

His responds is a laugh from the man before he says,"

Moon? Did you get hit in the head or something? Well, you could call this a game, a deadly game where Ninja from the five great nations complete to advance to the next level of a Ninja. But, you all ready knew that right? Otherwise why the hell are you here?

" Ezan coldly says,"

Interesting, maybe that women called many different people here to play some bizarre game. Oh right, in any case you could say I am looking for something. If you can help me find the answer, I will tolerate insuring your survival till I can find some place to drop you off. "

The man chuckles as he says,"

Find by me stranger. Scratch my back, ill scratch yours. This wound is not as bad as it looks, can you give me a hand?"

Ezan sighs and says,"

Very well, just be ready for a fast ride, I don't feel like wasting time."

As he extends his hand the man says,"

Neither do I, so let's cut to the chase! "With this Ezan hears a noise, before the ground around him shoots up and a giant metal pincer laths on to his feet! At once the man laughs and shows he is much less injured then he let on as he jumps back on to a rock and laughs as he says,"

Got yah sucker! Man, I did not think it would be this easy!

"Ezan does not seem fazed as he says,"

Bah, didn't anyone tell you not to take advantage of the kindness of strangers? Doing so can cause, severe penalties.

"The man laughs and says," You may be acting cool but let's see how long that goes on when I get started!"

Ezan has his magical energy form, before he says,"

Your cockiness must be your main drive, if you really think you can kill me when you don't have the slightest idea how many ways I can kill you before you hit the ground?"

The man steps back before he says,"

Shut up punk! I don't care how good you are, you can't take down all of my squad! "

With this Ezan sees several different men wearing the same outfit jump out of the shadows and as they all laugh as one big man with a large round hat steps out tossing a apple in his hands as he says,"

Well, looks like we caught are prey faster than we thought, I did not even finish lunch! A pity, I was hoping for a full squad. But, picky eaters never prosper!"

Ezan glares at what he assumes is the leader as he says," So, you're my first obstacles today? You better have had fulfilled life's, because if you don't back off they are ending in moments!

"The guy with the apple takes a bite out of it as he says,

" Big talk punk, you will pay for underestimating the Ninja of the Hidden Rain Village! Now then, since your being moody, let's get down to business! Hand over your Heaven or Earth scroll, and we might leave you here alive for the animals! "

Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What the blazes are you blabbering about and why should I care? Tsc, you're even more jokes for Ninja then those hyper mouthed ones like Edge and Yuffie. Whatever it is I don't have it. However, if you keep this up I do have something for you all."

The apparent team leader snorts and says,"

Don't play stupid you sliver haired punk! All of the exam prompters have back up scrolls to insure an even amount of teams make it past this test, we have are information! Find, you want rough we will play rough! Make him cough up just what he DOES have boys!

" With this the Ninja all take out there Kuni weapons and jump up to try and impale Ezan from all over before Ezan has his energy flare up and he says,"

You want to see what I have? See it if you can!

"In a flash he swings his sword, and as the Ninja continue to come down the leader throws up his apple as he says,"

What are you aiming at? Man your even more of a, huh?

"All of a sudden he sees the apple he threw falls in to pieces, before he hears many yells, and sees blood pour out of his teammates before they all fall down! As the trap supposedly on Ezan also falls in to pieces he smirks as he says,"

You call yourself Ninja yet you don't have an ounce of stealth. To attack me head on, no matter what your aims are they were fated to fail. And that's why in a flash your pathetic trick is done, along with you!"

The lead Ninja charges at Ezan as he says,

" Damn it, you will pay for making me look like a fool you little, GUH!!"

As he charges he feels bursts of pain as his hat falls to pieces and blood comes out of his hands and arms till he falls down in front of Ezan! As he looks up and says,"

Damn you! How the hell did you hurt me, you did not even move! Must have been some kind of trick!"

Ezan grins as his Sharingan eyes form and he says,"

You're just proving I am a fool, since you're too slow to even see my movements."

The man gasps as he says,"

Those eyes, the Sharingan eyes! You're the last member of the Uchiha clan? Damn it, how could I have had, such rotten luck! Ugh."

With that the man loses consciousness, and causes Ezan to get irradiated as he says,"

How do you know about the Sharingan eyes? Answer me! Bah, it's no use, if I knew he knew something useful I would have not hit so hard. Oh well, if theses thugs knew about the Sharingan, then they either were from the world of Vana'diel or were hired by someone that knew about my origins, like the Organization! I really am tired of those dark clothed lunatics thinking just because they know about my past more than me that I am there pawn! Still, I am not going to give them the pleasure of riling me up. After all the last thing I want is to be more susceptible to their game. Still, this first phase was pointless, I hope they don't intend to waste everyone's time with endless waves of worthless grunts because that will make me even feel sorry for the doomed peons. Still, no matter what they try to play, ill match them move for move! Now, there must be some path out of this forest, I just need to focus more for clues."

With this Ezan hears a very loud female scream in the distant left and shrugs as he says,"

Well, it's a start. Heh, even if it's another pathetic trap at least it's a change of pace. "

With this Ezan dashes off at full speed, and with such a pace it only takes a minute to home in on the source of the high pitch shrill. And when Ezan does arrive, he is not expecting to see three beings,

one looking like a pink haired girl in her teens in a red outfit,

a boy the same age with raven black hair, a blue shirt and keel pants, and another kind of metal headband on his head, along with a sort of unique red and white ball shaped emblem on is shirt.

The last being looks to be a full grown human wearing a plain kind of old school outfit with a purple kind of cloth around his waist. Ezan at once can tell the oldest of the three is trouble, for one thing at the moment its neck is outstretched like a snake, part of his face seems burnt and peeling like a snake and is biting down on the younger male's neck! As Ezan sees the boy yell in great pain and fall to his knees Ezan says,

" What the hell is this? Are these more prisoners breaking out?"

As the younger boy looks pale the pink haired girl runs to his side and says

," Sasuke Sasuke speak to me! What did that freak do to you! Oh no, he is killing you!

" The freaky man has his neck return to normal as he looks smug and says,

" Don't fear child, if his will is truly strong, he will survive my gift."

The girl tries not to show how terrified she is as she says,

" What, what do you mean? Huh?"

She then sees three black dots appear around her friends neck before the man that caused that mark to appear chuckles and says,

" I gave Sasuke my Curse Mark, if he survives the process he will be able to weld the ultimate power of the darkness! Yes, then Sasuke will truly be worthy of my attention. For as powerful and skilled as he is now, he still lacks, refinement. And I only expect the absolute best! Hahahahah!!"

The girl looks horrified as she says," What kind of sicko are you? Just leave us alone, we never want to do anything with you again!

"The man just licks his lips as he says,

" Sorry, but that's nothing but a fantasy. I will leave now, but Sauske will seek me out, to gain power. After all, the child is an avenger! He seeks the power to gain revenge on his brother, Itachi Uchiha for wiping out the entire clan in cold blood after all! And what he seeks, I can give him! Hahahah, Sasuke will come to me one way or another, and then I will at last have the perfect vessel to unleash my will!

"The girl looks horrified as she gets in front of Sasuke and says,

" That's, insane! I won't, allow you to do that to Sauske! He is nothing like you!" The man looks amused as he says,"

You may think you know Sauske, but I know types like him, I know what he truly desires! You think someone like you can deny me? Hahah, you're trembling in fear, and moments away from your death! Ah, now that I think about it, it might speed things up a bit if I take Sauske back with me! "

The man just walks forward as he says," Yes, I have waited long enough as it is, I WILL have my perfect vessel now! Say so long girl!

" The girl closes her eyes as she says,

" N, Naruto, wake up! AH!! Huh?

" She is expecting death as the man lunges at her, only for his blow to be blocked, by none other than Ezan! The attacker is just as shocked to see the elite Enji 's interfere as the girl and as they both try to comprehend what is going on Ezan just glares at the evil man and says,

" You seem to be a being without much manners. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to threaten a lady like that?

"The girl is speechless as she says,

" Who are you? Are you, one of the Anbu Black Ops? In any case, thank you so much!

" The evil man just chuckles and says,"

My, I got so excited I did not even sense you coming. Your outfit, I don't recall any of the Ninja villages having such an outfit. Well, did some obscure Ninja come to play? You may be bold, but your boldness will be rewarded with death!

" Ezan then grins as he says," I don't know who you are freak, but if you take me lightly your going to be the one who receives deaths gift! "

With this Ezan has his magical energy explode, and it blasts the man back! As he lands on a higher tree he looks amazed as he says,

" Interesting, I never seen that jutsu before. Ah, you may be powerful, but you cannot stop me. I am the being who will have the title of "

The ultimate being who will live forever! " Allow me to properly introduce myself sliver haired interloper,

I am Orochimaru, the ultimate Ninja!

"Ezan sighs as he says," Great, another egomaniac. Well, if you're such a superior being why do you attack beings so much weaker then you're self? Your nothing but vermin that should be, huh, what the?"

Ezan was about to strike when he feels something and sees snakes have appeared out of the ground and have entangled Ezan! Orochimaru laughs as he rips the burnt skin off his face, and reveals his true face, his pale white skin and demonic yellow eyes as he says,

" I don't expect someone like you to understand true greatness. But, Sasuke is essential to me reaching my ultimate state! With the power of the tool of the Uchiha clan's genius, the Sharingan eyes, my power will be absolute! Any obstacle that stands in my way, will be removed!"

With this he shocks Ezan by extending his neck and charging at the pinned down Ezan, as he has his sword the Kusanagi blade appear out of his mouth and aim for the Enji Knights heart! Ezan is able to block the blow and as he struggles not to let the bizarre deadly foe break out of his hold Ezan says,"

No matter what you want with those two, I won't let you have your way! Chidori Stream!

"With this he unleashes a current of lighting around him that shocks the snakes off him and forces Orochimaru to back off! As Orochimaru takes the sword out of his mouth and in to his hand he looks slightly irritated as he says,"

Such power, how sad you use it to protect them. Do you even know who those two are?"

Ezan looks back at the unconscious Sauske and worried girl besides him before he looks firm as he says,

" No, but I know I can't let them suffer your wrath. Orochimaru is it? You won't have your way; I won't stand your kind doing as they please!

" Orochimaru sighs as he says,"

I think we have come to a misunderstanding. There is no need for this unneeded conflict to continue. You are no doubt a being of great power and talent. I always have a place for someone as expectation as you. If you want to be part of something grand, join me, and you will have the chance to live forever and have everything you desire! All that you need to do is expect me, and embrace the darkness to have true power!

"Ezan gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

I'll pass. I never trust lying backstabbing filth like you. Besides, I am an Enji Knight, a warrior of light that fights against the dark side and those that embrace it!"

Orochimaru narrows his eyes as he says,

" Enji Knight you say? Never heard of your kind, but it seems it's something of substantial power. Even so, you're a fool. The darkness is the true power of life, its strength overwhelms all others! "Ezan responds with,"

I once embraced my heart to the darkness. It felt good at first, but then I felt like my very being was being eaten away. That and the fact that as I welded it I nearly lost myself, and I nearly risked having all of my friends being lost forever made me see the price of the dark sides power was to steep."

Orchirmaru laughs and says," And here I thought you were a strong warrior, but just a scared fool! Your afraid of losing those close to your heart are you boy? How foolish, in the end, all bonds fade in time, fade in to the darkness! You were unwise to run from the darkness in your heart, no matter how hard you try you won't be able to escape its influence!

"Ezan grins as he says," I don't need to run, after all whenever it appears in the shape of enemies like you ill just eliminate them at once!"

Orchimaru sighs and says,"

How unfortunate, it would seem we can't come to terms. How sad, but that just means this can only go one way, your death! No matter if you embrace light or darkness, you're powerless compared to me, the being who has mastered all forbidden jutsu! Submit to death so called warrior of light, Inferno Viper Missile Jutsu!

" With this Orchimaru takes a deep breath before to the sliver haired hero's shock he breaths out a giant wave of fire in the form of a snake, that at once coils at Ezan! Ezan swiftly jumps in to the air only to see the snake of fire pursue him, and split in to two before he is surrounded by flames!

Orchimaru laughs as he says,

" It's no use, there is no escaping it!" Ezan looks at the fire surrounding him as he says," This Orchimaru, it seems his powers are as great as his ego, this might be tricky."

Orchimaru laughs as he says," It's too bad for you that you realized just how powerful I am! Heh, sadly for you, I don't show mercy for those that refuse to assist me! Time to die!"

With this the flames burst and an explosion of fire blasts out and consumes most of the trees around the area! As Orchimaru turns his glaze back to Sasuke he says,"

Now, with are guest taking his leave let us finish are business Sauske! No one will take you from me, your mine! Now, GUH!

" Orchimaru was about to leap at Sauske when in an instant he feels a sharp pain across his chest before he hears a clearly alive Ezan say,

" I think it's been made quite clear, what you want is not for sale!

" Orchimaru sees blood coming down from his chest and quickly turns around to see Ezan looking fine! He looks amazed as he says,

" You, got through my justsu without a starch? "Ezan chuckles before he says,"

Of course, it takes a lot more than a little hot air to take me out!" With this his Sharingan eyes form, and this shocks Orchimaru before he says,"

What, those eyes! You have the Sharingan, that means you to are from the Uchia clan? Impossible, despite the rumors of the clans fonder Mandra being alive as a ghost, the fact is that only Saskue and his brother Itachi are the only surviving members. I searched for so long, there is no way I could have over looked someone else surviving! "

Ezan gets annoyed as he says," I don't know what to tell you Orchimaru, expect for that theses eyes are mine, and I plan on keeping it that way. "

Orchimaru licks his lips as he looks ecstatic before he says,"

Your body, it's clearly even more worthy then Sauskes, it must be mine, it WILL be mine!"

Ezan has his Soul Eater sword glow as he looks annoyed and says,"

Forget about it, I had enough of insane beings inhabit my body. Try it and your ambitions will end right now!"

Orchimaru begins to quickly form many hand sines as he laughs and says,"

Your will is clearly strong, but no one can deny me! I am Orchimaru, and I Will be the immortal being who discovers all the secrets of life itself! Hahahah, at least you will be part of something divine lad! And now, Forbidden Body Transfer Jutsu!

" With this Orchimaru has his eyes glow before he unleashes a wave of demonic energy, that hits Ezan before he can react and paralyzes him! Ezan struggles to neglect it as he says,

" Damn it, his will is truly formable. But there is no way after casting off Sephiroth I am going to let the forces of evil use my body again! Huh?"

Ezan is shocked as he sees what appears to be the silloueltt of a giant white snake coming out of Orchimaru coming out of his mouth and as it gets closer Orchimaru says,

" What makes you think someone like you, who is afraid of the darkness can compare to me? "

Ezan then digs deep down, and says,"

Well, for one thing, I have my pride on the line! Orchimaru, I am Ezan Kaiba, an Enji Knight, and no one's slave! Here is just what I think about being your host, Light Divider!

" With this Ezan unleashes his power and fires a large purple energy beam out of his sword with such force that it shatters the spell and blasts right to the pale villain! Orchimaru is horrified that Ezan was able to overpower him, and tries to move his head out of the blasts path, only for his face to be scorched by it as he is blasted through several trees! While Orchimaru was not killed he still yells in pain and as Ezan walks up he points his blade at the foe and says,"

No power you have, can match theses eyes and the power I can weld from them Orchimaru! The darkness has failed you, and it won't save you from death! Huh, what the!"

Ezan sees Orchimaru slowly get back up, but when he sees his face, he is shocked to see once more half of his face peeled away, and now the right side of his face looks like that of a young women! Orchimaru hisses as he says,

" It seems you're the real deal. I see it will take more planning to get what I want. Very well, you all get to live a while longer. Enjoy, because for this free time you will pay the price of a nightmarish ruination to your dreams!"

Ezan looks disgusted as he says,"

Just, what are you? "

Orchimaru laughs with a even more sinister tone as he sinks in to the ground itself as he says,

" I am beyond someone like yours imagination, Ezan Kaiba! Your devotion to justice may make you seem strong now. However, the darkness has many forms and since it is never ending, no matter what it can endure and slither away to win. Just as how Sauske and his friends may struggle to defy me, in time they will succumb to fate. And the same fate will be for you, because if you can't expect that darkness is your true weapon, it will be your ultimate executor! Hahah, have fun suffering till you figure out the truth!"

With this Orchimaru completely goes through the ground and since Ezan feels his presence vanish he sees that the battle is over. Sighing Ezan powers down and puts his sword back in its sheath as he says,"

What a disturbing being, but at least he is gone. Hey you, are you ok?"

Ezan looks at the pink haired girl and she blushes as she says,"

Oh yes, thank you mister Ezan! Thank you so much for saving Sasuke and me, if anything were to happen to him I, I, I just might die!

" Ezan just looks up and says," Your welcome, just doing my job. What are you doing in a place like this anyway? Where you captured? And for that matter who are you?

" The girl with the big for head looks nervous as she says,"

Well, I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno ! I guess, you all ready heard this guy is Sauske. Um, forgive me sir, but what don't you know what this place is? Why else would you be here?

" Ezan just sighs as he says,"

Let's just say, my path got in to a bit of a detour thanks to some annoying pests. However, at least some good was able to come of it. Tell me, have you seen a blue haired girl in a white gown around?"

Sakura shakes her head as she says,"

Sorry, unless you're talking about that Hinata then I have not seen anyone."

Ezan then looks around and says,"

In that case, I can't waste much more time here. Sorry, but I don't have much time to waste standing around. Will you be all right taking care to your friend?"

Sakura nods and says," Don't worry about me, this is a test, well, its suppose to be. I should be more worried about you if you're looking for someone who is more dangerous than Orchimaru. Just, one thing. Have you seen, a hyper active knuckled headed blond haired guy in an orange jump suit? We, have not seen him around.

"Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says," Sorry, but I am pretty sure I would have seen someone with that, unique appearance and behavior. "

Sakura looks embarrassed as she says," Oh I see. Its ok, he is are teammate, and we got separated. He, is a little stubborn and reckless, but he is dependable. Still, I know he is too stubborn to get himself killed.

"Ezan chuckles as he says,

" I learned through my experiences, that while at first I thought stubbornness can only make one repeat his mistakes, I seen it can make one endure the pain and suffering of failure to keep going till you get what you want. In a harsh world, it's a handy thing to have. Don't worry, I am sure you will run in to your comrade again. I have my own teammates to find, but they are stubborn to, so I have a feeling there is a good chance they are not quite dead just yet. Oh? "

Ezan sees a flash of light, before the tree in front of them opens up and becomes a kind of door of light! Sakura sees this and says,

" Amazing, this exam really has everything! Hey, do you think it's a way out of here? Er, I wonder if I should try it. Even if it's an emergency, Kakashi Sensei will be furious if we even look like we are cheating in the exam! Oh, I can't fail now, I'll be laughed at till next year!"

Ezan rolls his eyes and says," Don't worry about it, ill test it first. Oh?"

Ezan sees Saskue seems to be stirring as he says,"

Come, back here. I, will defeat you. I can't die, not till I kill my brother!

" Sakura looks depressed as she says,"

Poor Sasuke, he has so much on his shoulders. Seeing his brother kill his mother, his father, and his entire clan right in front of him was so cruel. Even while I know the path of revenge is wrong, how can I tell Sauske he can't go that path? "Ezan looks at Sauske and says,"

The path of hatred, the desire for revenge. Those feelings, even when justified, can drive there life to inescapable ruination. I know the desire for power as well, but, I think after what I seen, I rather reject the power darkness can give, because losing everything else is to steep a price."

Sakura giggles and says," Wow, your quite wise mister Ezan."

Ezan looks annoyed as he says

," I am not that old, and I never use to say such stuff. Damn it, Ben and the others make those speeches so much that it's rubbing off on me. Still, I have to admit, it's not total nonsense. All right, stand back while I see what light is at the end of this tunnel.

" With this without delay Ezan jumps through the door, and sees a large enveloping flash of light and as he covers his eyes he says,

" I think it's still safe. Go ahead Sakura. Sakura? What the?"

As Ezan regains his vision he sees that he is now is back in the corridors of Castle Oblivion! Only hearing a door slam shut and the same card he used before chatter he looks around and says,"

What, what happened? Where did I get transported to? It's like; I was never in that forest. "

All of a sudden a new voice that Ezan did not wish to hear says,"

In one way you are correct Ezan, in a sense you were never in the real forest of death.

"To the Enji Knights annoyance he sees the blue haired girl appear before him again before she gives an odd smile before she says,"

Did you enjoy your time spent reliving history?" Ezan gets in to another fighting stance as he says,"

That, was history? What do you mean, what happened to the people in that room?"

The Maiden giggles as she says," Are you worried about the people you saw? How unfitting to your cold personality, but don't worry, there was no one to worry about in the first place. All that you just went through was something that has all ready occurred.

"Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What do you mean? Your saying this castle, can create virtual simulations? Big deal, Hallowed Bastion and the Titans base Gandra could also do the same trick!"

His responds is a blank expression from the maiden fallowed up by,"

Not just a mere recreation of stored data Ezan, the powers of Castle Oblivion are beyond your understanding! Castle Oblivion has the knowledge of all time stored in its memory, and can recreate time for its visitors!

"Ezan looks smug as he says," Is that all? Even if what you say is true, scum from the past is still scum. So sorry to disappoint you, but it will take a lot more than a history lesson to eliminate me!

" The maiden sighs and says," Of course you came through, it was to be expected with someone of your talent.

" Ezan sighs as he points his sword at her as he says,"

So even you understand you're just wasting everyone's time? Then why do it?"

His responds is,"

Because that was a test, a test to see if you could realize who you truly are. Since even in the face of memories you rejected your bound with the dark side, you're going to make this quite more painful then it has to be. "

Ezan gets annoyed as he says,

" A test to see who I truly am? So in essence I just wasted my time for your fun? I don't understand your little game at all, those memories had no link to me, and they were nothing to me.

" The girl says," You rescued the ones named Sauske and Sakura from the one named Orochimaru and forced him to retreat yes? Why did you bother to come to their aide when they were nothing to you, and for that matter why did you let your opponent leave alive?"

Ezan chuckles as she says," Why did I help them? That's not a complicated answer. It's because it's my job to protect the innocent from evil. And it's also a simple pair of reasons I spared that snake, finishing him was not worth the effort. Besides I have other priorities.

"The maiden giggles once more as she says,

" You really have been changed since being with the Enji. You use to be so cold, a perfect killing machine.

"Ezan responds with," Funny enough, I use to think the same thing. However, while fighting with a heart empty of emotion seemed to be the perfect mind set for combat. After seeing how strong Ben and the others were able to become through the passion of there beliefs, I come to expect, that emotion is a drive that makes us more than robots.

"The maiden looks disapproved as she says,

" I see, the misguided logic of the Enji has poisoned your mind. You seem to have become oblivious to what true power is. With that mindset, you will never be able to reach your full potential and true destiny! Cast aside your foolish pride, and let us help you become who you truly should be!"

Ezan glares at the Maiden with his Sharingan eyes as he says,

" I don't need your help to confront my own inner demons and come to terms with my less then clear past. Frankly, I had enough of you. Last warning, tell me where the others are and end this or prepare to die

." The maiden sighs as she says,"

Why, why do you shun the darkness? Surely you don't truly think you belong with the light? You were fated to be a super soldier of death from birth; your genes yearn for devastation. With your blood belonging both to the cursed witch Namine Uchica and Ansem Zeon, along with being raised by Garma Kaiba, the path of shadow is what truly suits you."

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

You go on and on about acting like you know me, but it's not like you really know me after all, you're just trying to win me over with whatever information your masters told you."

The blue haired women smiles as she says,"

You still fail to understand, to escape death, you MUST embrace the darkness if you desire to live! You must shatter your chains of memories to the light, if you wish to see the truth the darkness can bring!

" Ezan looks annoyed as he says,"

Enough! Really now, just what could expecting your offer give me anyway? It's not like anything I want to get is from there anyway!"

The girl turns around and says,

" Are you sure? Clearly you don't understand your true family very well, but that's ok. In fact this is the perfect set up. Ezan, by peeling away the worthless things, you can find the true things that matter. But enough of this, it's time for you to see this talk is not just a trick. Ezan, someone wants to meet you, someone who has wanted to meet you your whole life.

"Ezan once more raises his eyebrow as he says,

" Now what game are you playing? Someone that wants to convert me, brainwash me, or kill me painfully? Either way I all ready have the ideal greeting in mind for them. Huh?

"He sees the maiden point to the opposite door of the room as Ezan sees the unwanted sight of another dark wearing Organization member step out. At once annoyed Ezan says," Another one, great, so this really is the Organization that's behind all of this irritation. Which one are you? Whoever you are you have a death wish, because I have no patience for your kind any longer!

"The being just says,"

Ezan Zeon, I have desired to see you, for a very long time.

"Ezan then approaches with caution as he says,"

And why is that? Huh?" He sees the person take off its hood, before he sees the person is Xion! Xion looks happy as she says,

" Because, it's the thing I desire most of all! I guess it was true, my patience has been rewarded! Now I can at last see my brother!

Ezan, I am Xion Zeon, your twin sister! "

Ezan is taken aback as he says,"

Brother, you're the most insane Dark Enji yet! I don't know what you think you are Xion, but there is no way you're my sister. For one thing there was nothing mentioned anywhere about there being another one of my kin.

" Xion walks forward as she says,"

But it's true! You're my brother, right down to the same DNA! I understand if you have doubts since this is the first time we have meet. But, I have been sleeping for a very long time. It seems I was a secret to almost everyone! Yes, if it was not for Master Xemnas and Vexen, I might have still been sleeping! But, thanks to them, I was saved, and now we are at last reunited! It's wonderful! "

Ezan sighs as he says," It's hard to be reunited when we were never together, if at all. Sorry Xion, but I have no siblings.

" Xion looks determined as she says,"

Ezan, your to mean! But, I was told you're very stubborn, so I'll just have to be even more stubborn! Yes, you and I , can at last fulfill mothers will, and have revenge on the universe that caused her to die! And I'll show you that proof, so even your stubbornness will by outmatched!

"Ezan looks suspicious as he says," My true mothers will, you think you know it?

"Xion nods and says," Of course I saw it, I saw my mother's words, as she said them!"

Ezan is shocked as he says,

" My mother's real words, wait, you're saying, it was her memory?"

Xion nods and says," That's right, the powers of the castle as allowed me to see everything! And you can to, as long as you don't shun your own sister! Come on, come with me Ezan, then you will understand everything!"

Ezan then says," You really think that just because you say these things I will believe you? Your knowledge about me is not very good, if you expect me to be so immature! I won't fall for your tricks, give it up!"

Xion looks angry as her own magical energy surges and she says,"

It's not a trick! You are my brother Ezan! "

With this Ezan is shocked to see Sharingan eyes of her own form as he says,"

You also have the Sharingan?

" The blue haired girl floats above Xion as she says," Of course she can, after all the same blood flows through her veins as you. Come Ezan, come with Xion and your true destiny will be clear!

"Ezan sighs as he says," Well, it's not like your giving me much choice. Find, I'll play your game once more. "

Xion looks delighted as she says," I knew you were smart Ezan! Come on then, it's not far!

"The Maiden floats higher as she says,

" Have fun making up for lost time, now ill attend to the matter of taking out the trash.

"With that in a flash she is gone and as Xion giggles as she runs up the spiral stare case. Getting ready for anything and everything Ezan rolls his eyes and says,"

A sister, that has never been mentioned till now? What is this, some cheap comic book?

Due to the fact that she is a Dark Enji and this is all their base destroys any creditability such a statement could have. Even so, unless she is just a spy or is brainwashed in to obeying there commands it will be more smother to play along with their game. Maybe at last I can find out what theses nutcases true motives are, and stop them once and for all. Sigh, I just hope the others have not gotten themselves killed yet. Hopefully even they are not foolish enough to fall for this castle tricks. "

With this Ezan fallows his so called sister up the stairs not sure just what is in store for him but getting ready to see just what Xion really has to show him. However, as he wonders where his fellow Enji are in this castle, let's make sure Ben's rivals worst case scenario is not the true forecast!

* * *

And of course this means that it's time to turn are views back to Ben and co! And as we see how Squad 7 is doing it seems not much has happened, although this turn of events makes things with Ezan clearly contracts how the last chapter ended! Regardless after what seemed to be Ezan helped Larxene and Axel escape Ben and the others have been racing up the castle hoping to catch up to their targets or their friends, but so far have found nothing more than lots and lots of white. And as Ben and the others exit another staircase Cloud looks around and says,"

What a massive place, this is definitely one of the more formidable of the many castles we have stormed. Especially after what you told me. So, this Castle Oblivion can really recreate events from history throe out the universe and have us interact with them? Well, I guess I saw firsthand it's the truth. Still, with all of this dangerous power, it's just going to make this an even more stressful day."

Doug grins as he says,

" Nah, even with their tricks they can't trip us up! As long as we keep on are toes we should be able to come up on top, that is, as long as no one else back-stabs us. Damn it Ezan, just when I thought you had your issues settled you pull this on us!

"Ben gets depressed as he says," I still can't believe it, that Ezan really could betray us so casualty! Something was off, that was not the Ezan I know!"

Shinryudramon shrugs as he says,

" I don't know what to tell you boss, but, it seemed like the one and only grumpy Ezan when he tried to stab you! He even smells exactly the same! If it is some kind of fake he sure did his homework!

" Ben looks determined as he says,

" I know, but even so, I am not going to give up on a friend so quickly! I don't know how to describe it, but, something about what happened just did not feel right. I, don't want to give up so easily. Sigh, I hope it's not just me being desperate."

Cloud pats Ben on the back and says,

" It's not naïve to still want to believe in people Ben. Don't worry, while its bleak it's also not hopeless just yet. Despite what he said for all we know Ezan could be brainwashed or something. But, if we really want to know we have to move fast. For all we know the Dark Enji might want to brainwash the others as well."

James hears something before he turns to the two doors at the end of the room before he says,

" Well, we just might find out sooner than later, someone is coming!"

At once everyone gets on guard, before a few seconds pass, and a few people run out of the right opposite entrance! But as Squad 7 gets ready for another battle they are relived this time it's some people they wanted to see, and it's none other than Squall Zidane and Senel! Both sides quickly see there is no need for hostile behavior and as Squall lowers his Gun-Blade he sighs and says,"

Hey guys. Sorry for the cilly reception. We have been just a little on edge."

Ben chuckles as he says," No hard feelings Squall, this place seems to be able to do that to a person. Still, I am glad you are all ok. "

Senel nods as he says,"

This place is quite a ride, but it's not hard enough of one to throw us off. Although, it was much more shocking then I expected."

Cloud then says," I guess this means you all have had a taste of what Castle Oblivion can do? "

Zidane grins as he says,

" If you mean this bleached castle likes to take us down memory lane then don't worry, no explanations are needed. Still, even theses blasts from the past could not trip us up. Even if that blue haired dame wished otherwise.

" Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says,"

So, I was not the only one who was shown my, less proud moment of my life then?"

Squall nods as he says,"

I was handed a card and used it to open a door. And when I entered I saw myself back at the orphanage where I grew up, and more supriesldy, myself at the age I was there along with the others. Tsc, it would seem that mysterious maiden thought seeing my times when I was lonely would, do something that she wanted. However, if she thought a trip to unhappy times would mess me up she clearly did not know me very well. I found a door after a while and made my way to another hallway and before long I ran in to Senel and Zidane."

Senel nods and says,"

The same thing happened to me more or less. Like Squall I saw that the only way to get some were was to take a chance and go through the card door, and then saw myself when I was a spy for Vaclav, and when I lived with Shirley and Stella. I still do feel guilty for being a indirect case for Stella's death, but I don't need outside help to remember that! After confronting what seemed to be the ghost of Vaclav I found a door of light, and here we are. Whoever is behind all of this really seems to be delighted to make us relive are bad times.

" Zidane shrugs and says,"

I don't know what to say guys, but while I did go through a trip, it was one in a different style. When I entered a door I found myself in some sort of run down city called Gotham city, although it might have been because it was being attacked by some crazy demonic nut that was evil enough to call himself Darksied.

Luckily there was this group of hero's, or superheros that called themselves the Justice League that were making sure he did not have his way. It was weird, but after stopping some bald headed jerk called Lex Luthor, helping some guy who has more issues then Ezan with a mask called Batman fight this freaky clown called the Joker, and helping thrash some other bad guys that were in are way to Darkside like a gorilla and stuff I found a way out. Huh, hey, why that look guys?"

He sees Ben Doug and James all rolling their eyes in unison before James sighs and says,"

Really now Zidane, just because your ashamed of your memory it does not mean you have to fib something so crazy. "

Zidane has a vein appear on his forehead as he says,"

Hey I am not joking around here! What can I say? Even though I grew up not knowing my true origins and lived with the Tantalus thieves I was not to down. I guess it's because of my sunny outlook on life that the blue lady did not try and mess with me though. Still though, everything I said was true, they were all of theses so called super heroes. One of them was freaking called Superman! He was pretty strong to get away with calling yourself that, even if he did seem to keel over at some green rock. Anyway, it was weird but that trip through earth was one to remember at least. Still, some of those guys had the lamest names. I mean, I don't care how strong you are, I can't take anyone named the Green Lantern seriously!

"Ben chuckles as he says,"

Ah, sounds like they were from some of the comic books I used to read or something. Ahem, anyway it would seem that we have to thank the Dark Enji for all of this craziness. So far I ran in to Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene. And with Doug and James dealing with Xigbar they just might all be here or something like it.

"There fellow Enji look impressed as Squall says,

" Impressive, you managed to defeat them all?

"Ben looks dismayed as he says,"

Well, Marluxia really just taunted me and bailed. I beat Axel, Doug and James was able to take down Xigbar, and working together we were able to handle Larxene even after she showed her nasty surprise. However, before we could finish the job, there backup allowed them to escape. And, it was an unneeded shock, because it seems, it was Ezan!" His rival's teammates look shocked as Zidane says,

" No way! Ezan can just have switched teams like that! "

Doug shrugs and says," Well, something was up when he tried to slice us up and blast us full of holes! "

Cloud looks conflicted as he says," Still, we can't just say Ezan has truly shown his true colors just yet. For all we know they have brainwashed him or are otherwise influencing him. "

Zidane nods and says,"

No matter how much of a stiff Ezan is, I know he is not really evil deep down. There has to be something that can explain this!

Squall nods and says," We can't let theses turn of events shake us up. No matter what the truth to the matter is, we won't find a answer just talking about it. Come on, we have to get out of this castle and make the ones responsible for this pay for causing the trouble."

Ben nods as he grins and says," Sounds fine with me, I am tired of letting the Dark Enji think they can do what they want to us and get away with it! I just hope, none of the others are lost."

Cloud responds with," Don't worry Ben, not one of us can't handle themselves in a tense situation. Just believe in them as they believe in you."

Ben grins as he says," Thanks Cloud Sensei. All right everyone, lets get a move on!"

With this the Enji nod and all dash off in a hunt for finding either answers, friends, or both! However, after climbing yet another spiral staircase and slashing through a spike ceiling or two they arrive at yet another corridor, however this time they find something hopefully helpful, because as they get closer they see that this door appears to be open, and has light coming from inside it! The warriors of light all look at each other before James says,"

Well, this is a familiar sight. If I did not know better it looks like someone has all ready entered this room, and just might be going through something like what we have dealt with."

Doug chuckles as he cracks his knuckles and says,

" No duh James. Million Gil question is what are we going to do about it?"

Ben sighs and says," Well, isn't it obvious? If one of the others are in there we should find them and make sure they are ok!"

Senel sighs and says,"

Sounds simple enough Ben, but, let's just hope it stays that simple. "

With that they all approached the door and as they do a voice says,

" Warning, DBZ emulation data all ready in process. Entering might cause a non pleasurable experience.

"Ben grins as he says,

" That's find, we are all use to dealing with non pleasurable situations. "

With this Ben leads the way and as the group enters the door, once more they see a light and feel odd for a few seconds before when they can see they are in a planet that has a green sky, and three suns in different areas! Seeing destroyed shell like buildings all around Ben looks at the other and says,"

Ok,, its clear we are not in a happy place anymore. Still, looks like even if this is another memory it's not a pleasant one."

Shinryudramon flies in to the air and says,"

Is it ever boss? Its ok, if it's just like before, since I don't think this is any of our memories we just have to help the people we first see and hopefully be done with this! "

Ben puts his arms together and closes his eyes as he says,"

True enough Shinryudramon. Still, what ever this place is, it looks like we are in the middle of no were. It, kind of makes it hard to get your goal in mind if you know what I mean.

" Doug looks excited as he says

," Don't think to hard about it buddy. This is still a simulation, if we just look hard enough we will be able to find what we need to find! So let's, go?"

Doug's speech is cut short when everyone sees in the distance a explosion or three break out and the ground rumble before everyone looks at each other before Cloud says,"

Maybe we don't even have to look very hard at all. I am sensing some strong power levels, let's go!"

With this the Enji nod before they all dash at full speed to the source of the noises and after a minute they arrive to see a group of humans and various humanoid species wearing shoulder pad armor and red eyepiece like gear on there eyes shouting and using energy guns on there arms to blast at something. And as Ben sees theses outfits he looks horrified as he says,"

No way, that gear, those outfits, they look like the uniforms for the Vector soldiers!

"Cloud nods and says

," Not quite, but close enough. How odd, with Xiza dead, and his flag ship the Dämmerung still in are possession to be invastaged, why would the now liquidated Vector corporation aid the Dark Enji?

"Zidane looks tense as he sees something and says,"

Maybe a few disgruntled employs want to get revenge on us for putting them out of there jobs! Hey, but I see something more important, guys, the ones they are shooting at are Tidus and the others!"

Ben and the rest move closer before they see that they indeed can see the former ace Blitzball player pulling out the fancy foot work to avoid the attacks of the soldiers before he throws his Caladbolg sword at the nearest soldier to have it slice him in the chest. Ben sees the other members of the man from the world of Spira are with him as Ben sees Auron slice through two guards with his own sword, Wakka knock out a foe with his World Champion Blitz ball and Kimahri spear through a charging enemy before he unleashes his powerful Nova Blue Magic attack to blast a group! Seeing this Squall sighs and says

," Well, at least we found one group before anything major happened."

Shinryudramon has his sword glow before he says,

" Well boss, it looks like they are able to handle this. Still, how about we help them wrap this up?"

Ben grins as he says,"

Way ahead of you, time to gang up on theses losers and teach them who they are messing with! Multi Shadow Clones!

" With this Ben has his magical energy shimmer before a dozen copies of him appear around him and he points the Star Sword at the hostiles and says,

" Ready men? Charge!" With this Ben and his clones burst at the shocked enemies and just as they realize there targets have reinforcements most of them are getting pummeled! The real Ben lands besides Tidus and roundhouse kicks one of the soldiers through a large rock till Tidus chuckles and says,

" Hey Ben, looks like you came to the party with guests!"

Ben grins as he defects a energy blast being fired his way with the Star Sword to have it come back at its sender in the face and blow him in to the nearby lake before he says,"

Hey Tidus, looked like you guys were having a disagreement with theses guys so thought we would all drop in."

Tidus then uses his Energy Rain Overdrive to blast a few more hostiles before he says,"

Sorry man, but even with your arrival we have this in the bag. Still, glad you guys did not get warped to some other world.

"Ben sighs as he says,"

Ah, about that. It's kind of a complicated story but ill fill in the details when we have some peace and quite.

" With this Auron over hears this and says,"

You say you know what is going on? In that case, enough of this nonsense. Time for all of you luckless fools to realize you have no choice, Tornado!

" With this Auron unleashes a powerful flaming tornado from his blade that blows nearly all of the still standing soldiers in to the sky! As Doug smashes one of the last standing soldiers in the gut and he goes flying like a pebble across the lake he laughs and says,"

Man, theses jokers are not quite as pathetic as those puddies from before, but it's still walking down easy street!

"With this everyone sees that the conflict is over before Wakka laughs and says,

" Well, thanks for making us not even have to break a sweat to deal with theses punks' man! We were just minding are own business to when they just appeared out of no were and tried to kill us!"

Ben sighs and says,

" No matter when in time or where you are, it seems bad guys are always uncivilized. Oh well, now that we found you guys we are getting closer to shut down the Dark Enji 's plan."

The blue roso hears this and grows before he says,"

Kimhari does not like that fiendish Organization and it's evil meddling! "

Auron nods and says," So your saying we are in some experiment they are conducting?

"Cloud sighs as he says,"

Long story short, your in a memory recreated by Castle Oblivion to try and weaken us or something. We are not sure why they are doing this, but it can't be good. That's why we have to get out of here and shut down there plan before we run out of time."

Tidus just looks smug and says,"

Big deal, theses ghosts are nothing but a piece of cake to handle, if that's all they got we have this in the bag! Oh?"

He hears a weak laughter before he and Ben look down and Ben sees a being like a human with blue skin, horns and long white hair laugh at them as he laughs and says,"

You idiots, you don't understand how dead you are! You may have defeated us, but there is no way you will get away from here alive!

"Zidane grins as he says," If more of your buddies come to finish your job we will be ready!"

The grunt laughs as he says," Fool, no matter what power you have, your still doomed! Hahaha, no one, no one defies lord Frieza , and lives! And since he is near by, all of you will be begging for death as he makes you feel true suffering! Hahaha, your all, screwed. Guh."

With that the grunt loses conscious before Ben looks at the others and he says,"

Did he, say lord Frieza? Who is that? It sounds like, it was close to Xiza. Could he have misspoke, because Xiza was killed, no doubt about it."

Cloud looks tense as he says,"

Remember Ben, Castle Oblivion seems to be able to recreate nearly any event from the history of the cosmos. This might have been long ago when Xiza was doing his operations."

Ben gets serious as he says," Maybe, but if he is, bring it on. Ill be ready to put him in his place once more! Since we are in the past he must be here, hey, that light, is that him?"

James and the others look and see a light going through the sky before the red haired man says,

" I don't think so, the power level is way to be low to be someone like Xiza, and the size is way off. In any case, let's have a look."

With this Ben takes to the air before he sees the figure fast approaching. However, as he gets a closer look he sees it does not look like an enemy, but what looks like a kid with green skin and antennas for hair and wearing a white and red clothing! This figure stops as he says,"

Oh no, I did not think I would be spotted now! Wait, you don't look like soldiers.

" Ben takes a deep sigh before he says,"

Thankfully nether do you. Still, you look, like someone I seen before."

James flies up in the air as he says,

" That's because that's a spices of planet Namek Ben. I thought it looked familiar, but now I know for sure. This planet is Namek. "

The namekcian looks shocked as he says,"

You recognize are world? Impressive, how long have you been here?

"James straightens his glasses as he says,"

Just a few minutes, but I do know my research. Still, something looks off from what I remember. No wait, I remember there use to be a different planet Namek before, never mind. In any case, what are you doing out here kid? It looks like its not a good time to be out."

The kid looks embarrassed as he says,"

Oh sorry I forgot my manners. Greetings humans, er, and friends of humans. I am Dende. Ah, sorry but I am kind of in a rush. But, you know, maybe not. Could you be the friends Gohan and Kirllien wanted to wish back to life? Does that mean, they figured out how to use the Dragon Balls? No, that's impossible, Porunga can only revive one person per wish, and, there are clearly more then three of you.

" Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Ah, thanks for noticing. Um, not sure what you're talking about with these Dragonballs wishes and Gohan Dende, but, then again we are not sure how we got here either.

" Dende then looks worried as he says,"

If that is the case, you should leave now while you have the chance! I am really sorry, but I don't have much time, I must help Gohan before it's too late!"

Ben and the others look at each other before they say,"

This might be a wild guess, but, it's not related to someone named Freiza is it?

" Dende is shocked as he says,"

You know about Freiza? Well, you are kind of right. Frieza has massacred my people, in order to have possession of the Dragon Balls. "Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Dragon, balls? Why would anyone want something like that unless they were totally insane?

" Dende sighs as he says," I see you don't know what they can do. Simply put, anyone that gathers the seven Dragonballs can have three of there wishes granted, with virtually no expectations. Frieza wants the Dragon Balls so he can wish to be immortal and rule the universe forever in terror!"

Ben looks determined as he says," Well, I never met the guy but it's clear that is a bad thing.

" Dende nods as he says,"

Luckily there is a password that Frieza did not know, so even when he had them all he could not become immortal. My friends Gohan and Kirllien came here to wish there friends back to life, and now that I know the password I can help them grant there wish! But, Frieza nearly found me out, but thankfully Nail intercepted him! Nail, he may be the strongest warrior on the planet, but even he is no match for Freiza!"

Shinryudramon then says,"

Don't count your friend out yet! When something important is on the line, it takes a lot to take someone with that strong of a

resolve down! Huh, whoa!"

Everyone all of a sudden sees a dark red light in the distance before a massive explosion breaks out!

Ben steps back as he says," Whoa, this power is massive! I did not feel it till now! Is this, Frieza?"

Dende looks horrified as he says,"

No, Nail! Why, why did my entire race have to become nearly erased? "Ben looks determined as his energy flares up and he says,"

Don't worry Dende, it's not over yet, we will make sure of it! Keep going to where you need to go, and we will save Nail!"

Dende looks shocked as he says,

" I appreciate it, but you have no idea how powerful Freiza is, he is the most powerful and evil being in the known galaxy, maybe even in the entire universe!"

Ben looks confident as he says,"

Maybe in your time Dende, but, the times have a habit of changing. Besides, we Enji Knights are not that weak."

Dende laughs nervously as he says," Er, if you say so. In any case, good luck!

"With this Dende takes off in the other direction and Ben looks at everyone as he says,"

Well, if we are going to get out of here, might as well not waste time! Ready everyone? "

With that the others nod and they burst off to the source of the explosion , and after a minute or two, they close in and see the source of the madness! As they see flames all around, they see a crater in the distance, and an alien like being standing in the middle. This being is short for human standers, but still looks quite menacing! He is wearing purple shoulder pad armor like the others, and has horns coming out of his pale face and chestnut head. He has red pinkish arms and legs with tree talon like toes, and a horned tail. With his evil face, and red scouter on his eye, it's clear he is none other the one of the deadliest villains in anime and manga history,

the emperor of evil Freiza!

As Ben approaches he sees that standing directly behind him is a man who looks like Dende, only, much more bulked up! Ben assumes he is Nail, and also assumes he has been fighting Freiza because he looks bloody and bruised all over!

Freiza is just laughing as his arms are crossed and he says,"

My, you poor thing, your on the verge of death it would seem. Maybe now you're ready to be polite, or do you STILL want to drag on this pathetic excuse for a struggle?"

Nail breaths hard as he says,

" Damn you Freiza, ill never give up! I can never forgive you for what you have done to my people! I will win, I just have to!"

Freiza chuckles as he wags his tail so hard it makes a dent on the ground as he says,"

Really now my dimwitted green friend, its no use. Namek and its people were destined to be exterminated the moment you tried to stand against me! It does not matter how many of you resist me, my power will erase all of you at once!"

Nail looks woozy as he says," It does not matter how strong you are, evil will never prevail! No matter what, I have to find away to stop you, I, have to.

" With Nail seems to lose conscious while still standing up and Frieza turns around and walks past Nail as he says,

" Really now, you spout utter nonsense with out even having the manners to die face down? Pathetic, I wanted to make you squirm to get the password out of you, but oh well. Now, I think its time I get some answers from your overweight leader. Then, at last I will become immortal!

" All of a sudden Nail wakes back up and looks enraged as he says," That will never happened Frieza! DIE! Mystic Flasher!

" With this Nail turns around and unleashes a massive yellow energy beam that consumes Frieza before he can react and causes a massive explosion that shatters the entire mountain behind him! Seeing this causes Tidus to whistle as he says,"

Whoa, this Nail dude looks really tough! Maybe we won't have to intervene after all!"

Squall looks tense as he says," Wishful thinking Tidus, can't you feel the massive power behind Frieza?"

With this everyone sees just how futile Nail's desperate blast was as Freiza emerges form the smoke without a scratch! He then sighs as he says,"

Really now, must you have such a temper tantrum? It makes you even more pathetic then you all ready are! "

With this in a flash he smashes Nail in the face with his tail with such force that he is blasted in to the air before in a instant Frieza is above him and smashes him downward with a punch before smashing him in his spine with his feet with enough power to cause the ground to be blasted up and the water nearby to go up as well!

Frieza laughs again as he says,

" Well Nail, besides for being a good back scratcher I had about all the fun I can with an inferior being like you. So, let's get down to business. Either you tell me the password to the Dragonballs now or you will die in the absolute most painful way possible!"

Nail spits out blood but even as he hears a cracking sound he says,"

Never, I rather die then dishonor my promise.

"Frieza begins to crackle with energy as he points his index finger at Nail and as it glows he says,"

How noble, but your nobility is the downfall of your race! You thought evil could be denied? Up surd, no one and nothing will stop me from asserting my self as the ultimate ruler of the universe! Now, time to enjoy reuniting with your green annoying brethren! Scam!"

With this Frieza at once fires his death beam from his finger, but as he expects something to explode he is shocked to see a flash of light before he sees his beam being bounced off and going in to the sky! As the alien tyrants blast explodes he is shocked as he says,"

What the, last minute trick? Huh, what is the meaning of this?"

Frieza is shocked to see Ben standing in front of him! Ben looks determined as he says,

" Sorry, but your not going to have the cosmos handed to you on a gold plate! I think even if I just got here, your killing spree has gone on long enough!

" Frieza sees the rest of the Enji run over and surround him before he looks amused and he says,

" My, how embarrassing. I got so worked up beating the life out of this rotten vegetable that I forgot to check my scouter! Interesting, this day has been full of an odd lot. Still, if you all are interested in suicide ill be happy to grant your wish.

"Ben looks determined as he says,

" No thanks Frieza, we all plan to live through this day no matter who is in are way!"

Frieza gives off a mocking bow before he says,"

Well, it seems my reputation precedes me when even total strangers know my name. Still, you must not have much desire to live if you know who I am and still get in my way!"

Cloud then says,"

You may be powerful Frieza, but we can not allow you to go on with this madness!"

Frieza chuckles as he says,"

Allow me? And who are you to allow me cretins? Ah, your power levels are impressive, you might be a match even for the Ginyu Force. But even so, your nothing but ants to me!"

As his power explodes with such force that his aura is creating strong winds the Enji stand there ground as Ben says,"

You may think of us as just ants, but we are the Enji Knights, warriors of light that protect the innocent from madmen like you!"

This gets a laugh over the tyrant as he says,"

Really now, that's too much! Hahahah, warriors of light, enforces of justice you say? You're too much, what a amusing show! Really though, there is no justice but the strong! I am the most powerful being in the cosmos; therefore naturally, expect for the rest of the family, my will is absolute! Still, for being so amusing, how about putting your skills to good use and serve me? I am in the business of the planet trade; nearly ninety seven planets worship me all ready! Since I am about to become immortal, ill be generous and allow you a chance to serve me! I promise, it will be quite a fun time."

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,

" You can take your offer and shove it through your horns! Like we would trust a freak like you!"

Frieza looks annoyed as he says," How rude, and foolish! Find, if you turn down this offer, then the only thing for you is an experience worse then death!"

With this Frieza without even turning around kicks Nail back before he clutches his fist and his energy explodes to even further heights! As they see Frieza have the eyes of a cold killer form Ben says,"

Man, even if this is a simulation, this guy is no pushover. I wonder, is he related to Xiza?"

James shakes his head and says,"

There are similarities but I doubt it, Xiza should still be sealed at this point. In fact, I recall a story from a Nameck scholar who said a great time ago there planet was devastated by a cold hearted tyrant who could destroy worlds before his reign was toppled by a golden haired warrior. Maybe it was not a fairy tail after all."

Squall just looks determined as he says,"

Maybe, but if he was defeated before, even if he is a spawn of the god of darkness himself he can be defeated again!"

Frieza cackles as he says,"

My, calling me the god of darkness is a little over blown. I am not a god just yet. But I will be, when I erase you maggots! "

With this in a flash he extends and waves it swiftly, creating a wave of energy that everyone quickly dodges as it blasts a good chunk of the land away! As it goes off and causes another explosion Auron braces himself as he says,"

This guy does not mess around. Everyone be careful, or we will be in deep trouble fast! "

Tidus charges at Frieza as he says,"

No sweet it guys! If he plays rough, we will fight even rougher! Chill out freezer! Spiral Cut!

" With this Tidus unleashes a barrage of sword strikes at Frieza with enough force to shake the ground! As he goes on the assault he says,"

So dude, still think your high and mighty now! Huh, uh oh!"

As his sword hits his target in the neck, he just realizes that his attack is not doing anything and he just sees Frieza glaring at him before he glares at him and says,"

You can't even say my name right you worthless buffoon! I won't allow such disrespect to go on!"

With this he backhands Tidus in the stomach and as he goes flying at once Frieza has his energy swirl around him before he says,

" I don't care who you say you are, you will die all the same!"

With this he blinks and fires a blast of energy right from his chest! As it bursts to blow up the still winded Tidus Ben appears and slashes the blast in half before he says,

" I told you Frieza, your not going to kill us as easy as all of your victims! "

As both he and Tidus land Tidus takes a quick breath as he says,

" Thanks man, guess I should have realized it would not be that easy. "

Auron lands besides Tidus and says," You have to be more careful Tidus, one day no one will be around to clean up your mistakes."

Tidus sighs and says," I know Auron, sorry."

Wakka runs over as well and says,

" Its ok mon, this guy has a more annoying voice then Seymour! We have to be careful though or he will mess us up good!"

Frieza ascends in to the air before he says,"

Be as careful as you like, even so you will still be so messed up that you won't be able to even look at your self dying! "

With this he fires a barrage of energy blasts at them all and as everyone tries not to get vaporized Ben then says

," This guy is relentless, but we just have to keep at it till we break though!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

Leave that to me boss! Manga Scintillate Edge!"

With this the mega level Digimon goes to block through a energy blast his way before his saber glows and he in a flash is in front of Frieza! He then slashes at the villain, and while Frieza is able to block with his arm he struggles to stand his ground! Shocked at this he blows it off as he says,

" Bah, to think such powerful beings could have slipped in here right under my noise. I must fire who ever programs my scouters theses days!"

Shinryudramon then responds with,"

You can only blame your self for being so cocky! I think someone needs to cut you down to size! "Frieza looks annoyed as he says,"

Then by all means, try if you can!"

With this Frieza and Shinryudramon exchange a series of blows at such speeds they leave after images in there path! Cloud, Squall Zidane and Auron all jump in to attack Frieza at once but even with all of theses attackers Frieza is fast enough to avoid being hit! As Cloud attacks with his Braver Limit break attack and Squall with his Fated Circle limit break Frieza blocks both of them at once before he laughs and says,

" It does not matter how many sharp objects you thrust at me monkeys, you won't be able to harm me, let alone defeat me!"

With this Ben charges at him as his sword glows and he says,"

Lets see about that Frieza! It seems that we have a cause of another powerful over egoistical jerk. Luckily, I have the cure! Take this, Shinning Flare Slash! "

With this Ben unleashes a powerful magical charged slash at Frieza, and while Frieza catches the blade, he is shocked at the force of the blows power, as it causes him to use both hands to block the slash, and even the as Ben presses down harder the ground around them collapses before at last Frieza is unable to keep Ben back! While he manages to dash away Ben still scraps his foes hands before his slash causes an explosion in front of him! As Frieza looks at his bruised hand he glares at Ben and says,

" No one, has been able to make me feel this sensation in ages! How dare you vermin!"

Ben just looks on guard as he says," Sorry to displease you, but when you lash out on so many, you better be prepared to lash out back!

"Frieza just stares intensely at Ben as he says,"

What is he? No human could ever hope to reach such levels of power! Could you, be Sayian 's that survived? With this power, could you even be, the legendary super Sayian?"

Not knowing at all what a Super Sayian is Ben just keeps his eye on Frieza as he says,"

Sorry, never heard of a Sayian. However, I will tell you Frieza, that I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by the celestial ones to weld this Star Sword to save the universe from the ultimate darkness! And guess what Frieza, your no doubt pure evil!

"Frieza looks amused as he says,"

Chosen by god, to be the savior of the light? Well my friend, even if this grandiose proclamation is true, it does not matter. I don't care who stands in my way, I will kill anyone that stands against me! Enough fun, I have business to attend to! You should at least feel honored that I will remember your amusing defiance! However, if you think you have victory in your sights then prepare to have all hope fade! Did you think this was the extent of my power? Heheh, this is only a tiny speck of what I can really do!"

Ben braces himself before he powers up and says," Is that so? Well, good thing this is not my full power either! No matter what you have Frieza, you won't win!

" Seeing the combined amount of power Ben and the other Enji Knights are releasing is causing his scouter to malfunction he just closes his eyes and says,"

You still don't get it, but I should have expected dirty monkeys to be obvious to how doomed they are! Let me make this simple, what you see before you is not even my true form, it's only something to insure I don't extend to much energy killing rats! It's been a while since I had to transform, but to quickly put you in your place I will let you see true terror before you die!

" Doug cracks his neck as he says,"

Bring it on! We dealt with freaks who had then more one shape before and transforming did not save them!"

Frieza begins to laugh madly before his energy explodes, the ground begins shake like a earthquake and he begins to glow as he says,

" That may be, but I assure you that's nothing before what I can do! Now allow me to discipline you on why I am the supreme being in the, huh? What the?"

Frieza seems to freeze as he hears thunderclaps and sees the sky turning dark! Everyone else sees this before Shinryudramon says,"

What's wrong Frieza, afraid of a little rough weather?" Frieza does not even respond as he says,

" This planet never turns dark, nor is this the result of my power. What does this mean? Huh, why are you laughing! "

Frieza sees Nail is laughing in triumph as he says,"

Its because your quest has just ended in failure Frieza! You want to know why the sky is dark? It's highly likely because the humans just summoned Porunga! And that means you're not going to become immortal!

" Frieza looks dumfounded as he says,

" What? Impossible, the humans could not have known it, and since I killed the rest of you green slime there is no way they, could, NO! That small one, I thought he was trying to run away, but, could he, have been sent to help them?"

Nail laughs louder as he says," That's correct, Dende made it, and you have lost! To bad Frieza, if you were not so arrogant you just might have got what you want!

"Ben grins as he says," Good, Dende made it to help his friends. Well Frieza, still feeling so smug now that your grand plan is blowing up in your face?

" Frieza looks enraged as he bursts in to the air and says,

" No, I won't stand, for this, HUMILIATION!!!

"With that he instantly points his finger in the air before a spark of energy appears, and it in a instant turns in to a giant ball of destructive red energy! Looking furious as the Enji step back he says,"

Enough is enough! You bugs wasted my time long enough! I don't care if half of this planet has to be blown up to get what I want, I WILL become immortal! There is still time, it will be mine!"

With this Frieza hurls his attack at the hero's direction before instantly blasting off in the direction of the light in the distance! Seeing this Tidus says,"

Hey! What's the deal, to afraid to finish what you started?"

James looks tense as he says,"

I think we have bigger problems to worry about Tidus! If that blast lands then it will wreck the planet!"

Ben then has his power explode as he says,"

Well, I don't know if it will really wreck the planet, with this all being a very detailed illusion and all. But, it does not matter what it is, because one thing is for sure. This little death ball is not landing! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires his most powerful energy beam right at the incoming death ball, and right as its about to land his blast collides with it, and after a few seconds is powerful enough to blow the blast away out of the worlds atmosphere before it explodes and gives off a massive light! Sighing a breath of relief Cloud turns to Ben and says,

" Nice work Ben, looks like he underestimated you."

Ben grins as he says,"

No sweet, I struggled with worse. Still, I think he did not put all he had in to it because he was in a hurry. He sure is desperate to be immortal."

Auron nods and says," It's ironic, those with the most power fear death the most because they fear losing there power the most. Still, thanks to the defiance of the meek it looks like that tyrant won't get his wish.

"Ben turns to Nail and walks over as he sees the wounded warrior cough up blood before he says,"

And it looks like its thanks to you willing to fight a losing battle Nail that the doomsday is another day. Are you all right?"

Nail just chuckles as he says,

" Don't worry about me brave warrior, I am willing to do what ever it takes to stop Frieza, even if it means putting my life on the line. Still, I am thankful for the arrival of you all, you might have made the difference. Ben Auro was it? While we just met, I can tell you and your friends are true heroes."

Ben looks embarrassed as he says,"

Oh, we are just doing are jobs as we happened to stumble by. Seriously, hate to admit it but we arrived here by accident. Still, glad we could help stop scum like Frieza in his tracks. Still, I wish we could heal you or something. James, think you can save Nail?"

James walks up as he says,"

It looks pretty bad, and I am not the best at healing, but I swear ill do what I can."

Ben nods and says,"

Thanks. Ah, meanwhile, I know this is kind of random. But, have you seen any weird guys dressed all in black roaming around? "

Nail looks confused as he says,

" What, what do you mean?

"Ben sighs and says," Don't worry about it, just testing a theory. Let's just say the people responsible for causing us to be here are evil to, and we are going through, one twisted game to stop them."

Just as Nail is about to say something a new voice says,"

You mind telling me what this game is? Because from what it looks like here your not the normal players. "

Everyone turns around and are shocked to see what looks like another Namck, dressed with a white cape like outfit with a turben on his head floating down! He seems to be looking stern as Shinryudramon says,"

Whoa, when did you get here? And, who are you? This guys brother? "

The newcomer just chuckles as he says,"

Sorry to startle you all, just got here my self a second ago, literally. So, this is my world, my home world of Namek. Gohan, you did it."

As Ben and co are not sure how to react Nail chuckles as he says,"

So, you must be the one Gohan and wanted to bring back. You must be, Piccolo. "

The being once known as the demon king just closes his eyes as he says,

" So, word has spread around? I saw the destroyed villages on the way here, this must be the work of Frieza. Still, who are all of you people?

"Ben laughs nervously as he says," Oh us? Well, simply put you could say we are a little lost, and are looking for the exit. Oh?"

All of a sudden from behind Piccolo a creak of light breaks out, before it forms another door sized hole! Ben looks at the others and says,"

Well, looks like we just had to play the first phase of this floors " game" to find the goal. "

Cloud nods and says,"

Things are not finished here, but, we have to finish are own agenda, and leave history to itself."

Tidus nods and says," Sorry to jet mister um, Piccolo was it? Hope you can handle this Frieza guy by your self."

The Namek chuckles and says," Believe me, I did not come back from the dead just to die again. And, with Goku and Vegeta here, we have a chance.

"Ben nods and says," Well, good luck then Piccolo, sorry for the odd interruption, but, we will be off now."

As he salutes the Z warrior Piccolo just looks firm as he says," I may not know who you are, but, you seem like a powerful enough fighter to give me a good match. Good luck yourself kid."

With this the Enji all dash in to the hole as Nail seems to call Piccolo over. And as they hoped, after a bit of a flashy trip, they land back on another hallway in Castle Oblivion! Seeing the card in the door once again shatter Tidus chuckles and says,"

Whew, that was a trip. Thanks for coming when you did guys, you made getting out of there much smoother."

His Ronso friend chuckles as he says,"

Kimahri thinks if Ben and the others did not arrive when they did we might have only gotten out with holes all over are bodies.

" As Tidus looks annoyed Wakka chuckles as he says,

" Take it easy mon, what matters is that we are out of there and back to, where ever the hell this is. Um, where are we again?"

Ben chuckles as he says," To sum it up Wakka, we are in Castle Oblivion, and you can thank the Organization of Dark Enji for the rough welcome. "

Auron responds with," So, just what are the Dark Enji after? This sounds like more then another one of there plots."

Squall nods and says,"

It seems like it. Sorry, but lets explain as we move, we don't have time to waste."

Zidane nods and says,"

Yah, can't let Zidane Ezan go on being all mess up in the head."

Tidus raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What? What happened to Ezan now? "Ben motions to the staircase ahead as he says,"

Like we said, we will explain on the way. Ezan, and everyone else, I hope it's not to late to stop this madness."

With this everyone begins to move out as Shinryudramon says,"

Heh, its funny boss, if theses memories where real we would have saved that earth planet twice by now!"

Zidane then raises a eyebrow as he says,"

You say Earth? That's the same planet that Superman and Batman and the rest were on to! "

Doug chuckles as he says,"

I think those Power Rangers were from earth to. Man, it must have sucked to live on earth, seems every guy and his cousin wanted to wreck it."

Ben then says," Maybe, but, at the moment I want to protect what I can in the present! I won't fail again, I won't let down everyone again! Hang on everyone, we are coming!

" With this Squad 7 and the other Enji Knights dash off at full speed to try and see if they can reach the other Enji to come to there aid in time.

* * *

However, with this we leave Ben's group to see how his rival and his reunion with his " Sister" is going! And as we turn back to Ezan fallowing Xion through the basement of Castle Oblivion, it would seem not much has happened, they have just been going through hall way after hallway, and Ezan is getting even more ready for a trap to appear at any moment. Hearing Xion humming merrily in front of him he clears his throat and says,"

Xion, you are positive this is the correct path? It seems like we have just went around in circles for the last twenty minutes!"

Xion turns back and winks as she says,

" Don't worry Ezan, all important paths have to be long winded, and it's to build suspense! Don't worry, I know where I am going, we are almost there!"

Ezan sighs and says," I would hope so. It will be very bad for you if this is all a trap. "

Xion says," Oh come on Ezan, after finally meeting you you think the first thing I would do is bring harm to my brother?"

Ezan then eyes her as he says," About that, how come you are only meeting me now?

" Xion sighs and says," I told you! I was nearly killed upon birth and locked away and if not for Vexen finding me I would have been still sleeping! Don't worry, you will understand everything when I show you mothers will! Ah, see, its right here!"

With this Xion points to two even bigger parts of a door then normal and as they walk up and open to reveal a large round room Ezan grips his sword as he says,"

I can see that, but, what is it for?"

Xion just walks foreword as she says,"

It's to bring the truth, to everything Ezan. Come on, let us unveil the past, and prepare for the future right now!

" Ezan just slowly walks in to the room, and as he gets in to the middle he sees nothing is in the room before he looks at Xion and says,

" All right, now what? "

Xion winks as she extends her hand and says,"

Now, we are going to see the truth Ezan.

" With that she snaps her fingers and the doors slam shut before Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form as he says,"

I had enough of this game Xion! Once and for all, you keep going on about mothers true will, and the truth about my fate. No more beating around the bush, show what you know now! Huh, what the, what is this?"

Before he can continue dark flames burst all around the chamber to form a ring before a new voice laughs and says,

" It is the truth Ezan Zeon, the moment of truth where your fate and allegiance is decided once and for all!"

With this Ezan sees a figure walk out of the dark fire in front of him in the same fashion as Sephiroth, and as Ezan sees the figure stand before him he takes out his sword at once as he says," What kind of joke is this? It, looks just like me!"

With this we see sure enough a person that looks just like Ezan expect for wearing a black and red body armor suit in the same vein as the one he wore when he served Kira a member of the Titans! This replica chuckles before he says,"

Welcome Ezan, I have been dying to see you for some time! Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data!

"Ezan grumbles as his power explodes and his sword glows before he says,"

That rat Vexen, he wants my power so much he makes a clone of me? Bah, it does not matter, all you are is a replica!

"The Ezan clone chuckles as he says,

" Don't you dare think I am inferior to you! You may be the original, but you are nothing to me! We have the same body and talents, but there is one easy way to tell us apart Ezan!"

With this he clutches his hand before an aura of darkness explodes around him and two black angel wings from out of his back! As he floats in the air he points his index finger at Ezan and says,"

Unlike you, I fear nothing!"

Ezan chuckles as he says," Really now, your calling me a coward clone?"

The clone has his Sharingan eyes form as he says,"

Of course, after all, you cower to the dark side! The darkness in your heart still frightens you no matter how much of a cold tough guy front you show to the others. But I am different, I have no fear of the darkness! I am how you use to be before you were tainted, when you were not swayed by anything but what must be done! I have more darkness at my command then when Sephiroth was giving you his power! Ill slice you to ribbons and prove that I am the true being that will lead the Dark Enji to its ultimate evolution! "

Ezan then gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Please, you think your better then me just because you can command the darkness? This is some pathetic joke. Still, I always knew you being my sister was just a lame trick Xion." Eyeing the black haired women again causes her to smile as she says,"

I did not lie to you Ezan, I just wanted to see which Ezan was the truly real one for mothers sake. This Ezan came first, but Vexen told me the other Ezan was coming to visit. However, the strongest Ezan is my true brother; so, I want to see who the true Ezan is!"

Ezan grins as lighting crackles around his blade before he says,"

Is that so? Well, no matter what your true intentions are Xion, ill show you and your masters who the true super elite warrior is! Chidori Burst!

" With that he bursts at his clone with his blade glowing with lighting and in a instant he is in front of his pale skinned duplicate and tires to impale him, but in a instant the clone parries his blow, with the same attack! As there clash creates a shockwave the replica laughs and says," Really now Ezan, I know every move and fighting pattern in your head. After all, I AM you, but better! Now, with this superior difference in power ill wipe the floor with your blood and kill you to become complete!

"Ezan looks calm as he says,"

Don't count on it! I won't let you, or anyone else defeat me!

" With this they blitz around the room unleashing a powerful exchange of punches kicks sword slashes and energy blasts, and as they do Xion fallows there every move and looks on with excitement as she says,"

Wow, both of my brothers are as top notch fighters as the recordings portrayed them! I can't wait to see if things will go as Vexen said. Oh, speaking of Vexen."

With this she feels her arm vibrating before she presses a button on a wristband of hers and in a second a small hologram of Vexen comes out. At once she smiles and says,"

Hello Vexen, I figured you call about now."

Vexen looks smug as he says," I assume that is because things are going according to plan my dear Xion?"

Xion winks and says," Yes lord Vexen, I met the Enji tainted Ezan and now he is fighting my other brother. So, the one that comes out the victor is my true brother?"

Vexen chuckles as he says," Indeed. This was a long experiment to set up my dear, but at last it's coming to fruition! However, you must remember, if the winner of this bought refuses to come to his senses, you must do what must be done to secure are fate."

Xion then looks serious as she says," Don't worry, I won't even my brother interfere from fulfilling my mothers will.

"Vexen chuckles as he says,"

I knew I could count on you. Don't worry, with your, skills, not even Ezan could stop you after being so worn down. And, just to make sure, ill soon be down there after I take care of things here! Hahaha, yes, the other Enji are still wandering around lost in the upper levels, and even if they find a way out they can't escape there judgment! Yes, no one can deny us, deny MY supreme genius! Hahahhahah! All right, continue to monitor the fight and stick to the plan as much as possible. "

With this in a instant his image vanishes before she looks on and sees the Ezan clone unleash a massive blast of dark energy to try and overwhelm the real Ezan before she smiles and says," Oh, how lovely, at last, are family will be complete! Don't worry Ezan, soon your struggles will be over and everything will become clear. Ill, make sure of it

." With this Xion watches the battle of Ezan VS,,, Ezan making sure no one interferes.

* * *

However as she watches the battle quickly escalate, little dose she, Ezan, Vexen, or anyone else for that matter realizes a third party, one who is also closely related to Ezan, even if he has not reveled it, is ready to make his move! And to show what I mean we now change views to right outside of Castle Oblivion! This mysterious new arrival has managed to be undetected by either the Enji or the Organzation, and as he walks in front of the reflective entrance to the castle, we see the mans reflection, and that its of a man covered in a long red robe and black and grey out fit, with a red bandage like mask covering his face,

we see this man is in fact DiZ, the mysterious masked man that has helped Ben and Ezan several times before! As he touches the castle door with his hand and feels the amount of power vie some exotic before he closes his eyes and says,

" So, this is the product of Vexen 's madness. I never thought he would go to such lengths. Then again, I suppose this is all because of my hesitation. I am sorry Ezan, I let my guilt hold me back for to long, and now because of it Vexen and his cohorts were able to try and exploit that. Well, enough is enough, I see I can not afford to stay in the shadows. Hang on Ezan, and show everyone the truth strength of your heart. I promise you, the truth is coming."

With this DiZ uses one of his magic spells to bypass Castle Oblivion's energy shield and enter it, marking the end of today's chapter!

Well, talk about a handful of unexpected events! Now that its been revealed that the Ezan that attacked Ben was in fact the evil clone created by Vexen to be the Organizations backup plan, now that this darkness empowered counterfeit is setting his sites on erasing the original, can Ezan pull through! And just what is the angle about Xion?

Meanwhile, why is DiZ here and what does he want? And can Ben and the others fight through the floors of memories to save the other Enji and make it in time? Things may be getting complicated, well, even more complicated, but to find out how this might get uncomplicated tune in next time! In the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and the others help there fellow Enji Lloyd, Kratos and the rest of there squad fight off the ghosts of Mithos Yggdrasil and his successor Dhaos as the memory created ghosts try to gain there revenge!

But as Ben and co handle this, Ezan tries to fight off his clone, however it seems that the Ezan replica is able to use the powers of darkness to overwhelm Ezan, so much that he is blasted in to another floor! As the chain of events lead Ezan to running in to another memory room.

However, this time it's a lot more personal as he sees what seems to be his mother Naimine and his true father Ansem! After seeing what seems to be the true history of his parents he is confronted by Vexen, who gives Ezan his final ultimatum!

When the Chilly Academic does not like the super elite warriors responds he tries to freeze Ezan in his deadly blizzard, but just as it seems Vexen might be able to outsmart Ezan and give him the big chill, everyone is shocked when DiZ appears , with revaluations of his own, that will change the flow of this cosmic wars forever! Even if it's obvious, to see if Ezan can or can not handle the full truth about his past along with his families past don't you dare miss

_**Chapter 130: Shedding the Light on the Dogma of the Zeon Bloodline!**_ See you there! Ah, but before we depart once more its time for some Authors notes! If your confused about the whole thing with Ezan and his clone, first, its just like Chain of memories with Riku, and second, Ezan is confronted with his clone first and while I had the part with Ben in this chapter that all takes part after woulds and Ben and Ezan enter there first memories floor around the same time. Second, I am sure you were not expecting me to have both a Naruto and a Dragon Ball Z cameo, but, I told you there would be surprises lol.

With Naruto, I thought it would be ironic if Ezan met Sasuske since Ezan 's character is sort of based off him, Riku, Vegeta Seto Kaiba and other rivals lol. And as for Frieza, I just wanted to have DBZ at some point in the story hahah. The Frieza arc was the last arc before things got a little wacky and I still think Frieza is one of the evilest cutthroat villains around lol. Ah, and I had it be before Frieza fought the Z warriors because, you really want me to cover the entire Frieza battle, AKA, longest battle in a anime ever? It would take a whole lot more then five minutes that's for sure lol. Ah, lastley, if you think Xion is acting a little different then she does in Kingdom Hearts days its because her purpose of existence is slightly different, but all will be clear in time haha. Ah, I think that's all for now. Thanks for all the reviews like always, for those who gave them, of course hope to see more, remember, those that, missed a few chapters, if you could leave a multi review that would be nice. and with that till next time!


	21. C130: Light on the Bloodline of Zeon

_**Chapter 130: Shedding Light on the Shadows of the Bloodline of Zeon,End of the Nobody's Masquerade!  
**_

Last time in Dragon Ball Z, er, I mean Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was trying to insure none of his fellow Enji Knights fell to the traps of Castle Oblivion, and was making slow but sure process as he and the others ran in to another room and stumbled in to another simulation of memories, one of planet Namek!

While he was able to run in to Tidus, Wakka, Kimari and Auron, he also then ran in to the tyrant Frieza! Despite once being the most powerful source of evil in the cosmos the ghastly Frieza was shocked that the Enji could match his power. However, before the villain could show just how many transformations he had he left to try and fallow the plot of Dragon Ball Z and after a brief chat with the powerful Namek warrior Piccolo the heroes exited the floor and resumed their search for Ezan and the others trying to figure out why the super elite warrior had turned on them. Meanwhile, little did they know Ezan was trying to get to the bottom of figuring out what was going on, even as the mysterious blue haired maiden did nothing but make things complicated as she leaded Ezan through another memory floor where he rescued two Ninja's in training, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, from the deadly murderous villain Orochimaru! After warding off the deranged immortal foe and realizing that he has more than a little in common with the revenge obsessed Sasuke besides being a Uchiha he returned to the castle looking for some answers, and then ran in to someone he did not expect, Xion!

As Ezan was ready to take out the new Dark Enji he was shocked that she did not want to fight him, but tell him she was his long lost sister! While she said she had been sleeping for a long time before Vexen awoken her Ezan did not believe her clam for a instant, but fallowed her on the path to what she says is his and her mother's will!

However, after a while all Xion leads him to, is a clone of himself Vexen created through his dark alchemy and science! IT seems the clone was the one who bailed Larxene and Axel off before, and this replica was more than worthy to show that with it embracing the power of the dark side, it would assert itself as the superior Ezan! As Ezan began his dual with his twisted doppelganger Xion watched on, waiting to see who is her true brother, and her intentions not quite clear, it seems that Ezan was falling deeper in to the Organizations trap. However, little does he or anyone else realize that a third party is watching the events unfold and is ready to make his presence known. And it's none other than the enigmatic man in red who has helped the Enji in the past, DiZ! What will DiZ be able to do to help are heroes? Time for some major revelations to go under way, so ready, and go!

* * *

" Today's chapter begins with a person who is interested in the last situation of the previous chapter is developing, and it's none other than the lord of the castle himself, Marluxia! It seems the pink haired foe has not gone anywhere since the last time we checked up on him as he is still deep in the castle observing his " Guests" with the many monitors in the chamber. And as he has the one showing Ezan clashing with his evil embracing clone he has the screen expand before he grins and says,

" At last, Xion took her time guiding Ezan, but at last the true test can begin in earnest. Tsc, after all of this elaborate planning there better be results this time. I do hope are new member Xion can hold her own weight. "He hears a familiar chucking before the voice of Vexen says,"

You have nothing to fret about Marluxia, my dear Xion will not fail to live up to expectations!" Marluxia swirls his chair around and sighs before he says," Back so soon Vexen? You must really be in the moment if you finished preparations all ready. It would be a shame for all of this to end in failure because you rushed and over looked something. " Vexen senses the sarcasm of his younger comrade and narrows his eyes as he says,"

Don't dare treat me like a fool, this genius mind never makes mistakes! I looked over all the outcomes and are victory is nearly absolute! The other Enji are running through the castle as are memory created floors and my dear Medea wears them down so we can at last erase there feeble light. And at this very moment Ezan is battling my perfect superior replica, and even if he can somehow overcome his superior darkness embracing copy, then Xion is ready to go through with the backup plan least Ezan refuses to embrace his destiny."

Marluxia turns back to the monitors as he sees the black haired girl watching the sliver haired Enji block a barrage of lighting fast slashes from his clone before he says,"

She was leaded to believe Ezan is her brother, are you sure her emotional attachment is not so strong that she will override her orders?

" Vexen chuckles as he says,

" Don't worry about something like that, I know all too well the complications the emotions of a heart can bring. That is why I insured to insert fail-safe's, to make sure things go are way. But it should not come to that, Xion knows the evolution of the universe comes before everything else. Her abilities will insure that one way or another the power of the Zeon family will be ours to weld by the end of the day!

" Marluxia responds with,"

We shall see I suppose. Still, it does seem like you went all out on this operation Vexen. I am sure Master Xemnas will be pleased if we come back with results. Are superior has not been happy with are slow progress lately. Ah, though when incompetence shows its unwanted head it's the only real outcome. And speaking of incompetence."

With this the two Dark Enji hear the door opening, before they see their fellow defeated teammates Axel and Larxene stumble in! Seeing both of them badly beaten and near death causes Vexen to snicker as he says,"

I see what you mean, all talk and no results does lead to a rather, pathetic display. "

Axel snarls at Vexen and says," Zip it Vexen, I am SO not in the mood!"

As Axel falls to his knees Marluxia sighs once more and says,"

Well well, it sadly seems that we can clearly see Ben Auro has surpassed your strength entirely Axel. How sad, but at least you were able to get away with your life, unlike poor unfortunate Xigbar."

Axel then glares at Larxene as he says," Well, he wound still be with us if SOMEONE did not act like a brat and throw him to die!

" Larxene rolls her eyes and says,"

Oh please get over it Axel! You're the one who is throwing a temper tantrum! It was either him or me, and frankly he was finished regardless, and I still could and still CAN be of use. After all, I am just a little more valuable to the Organization with my "Custom" talents then Xigbar could be. After all, for his great power and skill, he could not even defeat Benny boys lame pals! Seems like the sharpshooters aim was getting rusty in old age!"

Axel has fire burst out of his right hand before he says,

" Shut up! It's one thing to look down on the Enji, but not your own senior member! I had it with your attitude Larxene. We may be the bad guys but your acting way out of your place! A sneaky backstabbing tramp is not worth being part of the evolution of the cosmos! Even fused with Faltzer you still failed to kill Ben, you're not worthy of its power!"

The savage Nymph has lighting crackling around her nails as she says,"

Think you can take it from me hot head? Try it; even a little tired ill still show you want happens when you try to deny this girl! "

Just as they both prepare to snap a wall of ice frosts up between them as Vexen snarls and says,"

Enough! This petty behavior will just be used to the Enji Knights advantage! "

Marluxia rises as he says,"

Vexen is correct, channel your anger at the ones who put you both in this situation. I know your annoyed at Larxene, but it is true that with the celestial beast inside her Axel, her value to us is, quite high. And after all, you know the rules to the Organization don't you Axel?"

The red head sighs before he nods and says,"

Traitors and gracefulness failures are eliminated, that's the rules."

Marluxia responds with,"

Glad to see your head did not get damaged in the fight. Still, I must admit I have greatly displeased at your embarrassing defeat Larxene."

Larxene just looks defensive as she says," Don't blame me, its Vexen's fault for screwing up! I should have not lost to Ben and his lame buddies, it's not my fault!"

Vexen narrows his eyes as he says,"

Don't you dare blame me for your disgrace Larxene! Still, it seems the fusion process might not have fully been in synch. No matter, it will be a simple correction, after we return with the Enji's heads back to base. However, at the moment I have more important matters to attend to so learn some patience for once!

"Larxene pouts as she says,"

You and your experiments Vexen, good thing you love your research so much because it's the only love your ever going to get!"

As the Chilly Academic glares at the arrogant blonde Axel chuckles and says," In any case, I assume things are going more smoothly on your end Vexen?"

Vexen nods and says," As we speak the time of reckoning has befallen are defiant tool. Soon enough, we will see if we can do this the smooth way, or the longer but possibly necessary painful way. "Larxene giggles and says," Plan sounds foolproof on paper Vexen. But, didn't your last plan sound fool proof to? And then we lost dear Xigbar to that cold momma's boy Sephiroth. For all your smarts you sure seem to not be able to get many results out of them.

"A angry Vexen clutches his fist as he says,"

Pity to be so ignorant, for someone so simple as you can only see the surface of things, I would not expect you to be able to comprehend my true genius. After all, besides are Superior I am the second most essential member of the order! I'll show you I can get real results, right now I'll make sure this operation's main objection is a success! You all just make sure that Ben Auro and the others don't have a chance to interfere!

"With that in a flash he warps away in a portal of darkness and when he is gone Larxene moans and says," On and on, talking to men with such annoying hearts is such a bore. He better not screw this up or he will look more foolish then me if he survives!"

Axel shrugs and says,"

Vexen seems to be betting his pride on this experiment of his, I know from memory; it can be quite a motivation. "Marluxia nods as he looks back at the main battle on screen before he says," Its clear Vexen will do everything he can and then some to insure he gets what we wants. But, as we all know, experience as shown us all that will power is not enough to win. That's why; it always pays to have a backup plan. "

Axel raises a eyebrow as he says," What are you talking about Marluxia?" The Graceful Assassin just puts his hands together and says,

" Don't worry Axel, I just am just taking provisions to insure all who oppose us die here and now, one way or another.

" Larxene giggles as she says," Hehe, well Marluxia, sounds like you're the man with not just one plan but two!

"Marluxia just sits back and swirls his chair around before he says,"

Let's just say, I have the experience to know how to get ahead. And I am willing to use that experience, to pave the path of glory for my future."

Larxene walks up and says,"

Any path to glory, is a path ill get on gladly."

Axel sighs as he says," In any case, this will hopefully be more amusing. I always did want to see if the saying you can't defeat your self is true! With this for now we turn back to where the last chapters climax appeared, with Ezan combating his dark replica! The fight has fully gotten in to swing as we return are view to Ezan, who at the moment has just countered a lethal slice of such force that the force indents the ground beneath him! The dark Ezan chuckles as he quickly unleashes a barrage of fallow up slashes in less than a second as the ground shakes with each blow! Delighted to see the original Ezan rattle with each strike the clone laughs and says,"

How pathetic, to think you are such then sought out warrior? You call this super elite? You're nothing but a joke without the darkness to fuel you! See now how weak you are when you don't embrace your emotions? "

Ezan greets his teeth as his power explodes and he says,"

Embrace, or more like let them control you? It's hardly being superior when you're driven by your instincts like a mindless animal! I had enough of this farce; It will stain my dignity forever to be defeated by a puppet created by the Dark Enji! Chidori Stream!"

With this Ezan releases a current of electricity all around him, but his foe just looks amused as he says,"

Be serious, I know all of your moves, that won't work against me!"

With this his sword glows red before he thrusts it right through the real Enji Knights attack, and shatters it before creating a force of energy that blasts Ezan in to the wall! The imposter laughs as he says,"

You're going to have to try harder if you ever wish to defeat me Ezan! Delta Ray Edge!"

With this the clone flash steps right in front of the recovering Ezan before he unleashes a triple slash in the form of a triangle right in front of Ezan's chest! The sliver haired warrior grunts in pain as blood rains down and he says,"

Damn it, this is getting ridiculous.

"His foe laughs as he licks the blood off his blade before he says,

" What's the matter weakling, hope your friends come to your aid so you have a chance of surviving?" Ezan gets back up and at once gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,"

I don't need anyone's assistance to defeat trash like you!" His clone has his dark aura explode before he says,"

I beg to differ Ezan; your edge has been dulled thanks to your bounds with others! A true elite warrior has no fragile attachments to weigh down his heart, and his combat potential! You use to be like me; till you let Ben Auro and the others cave in your resolve! I am a reflection of what you could have been! I'm the legendary strongest warrior! I have no ties... I will sing praises of chaos and slaughter to all inferior beings. And I'll begin with you... then do what you could not and erase Ben Auro and all the other Enji one by one! What happened to letting trash like that naïve Ben Auro be on your level? What a joke that mere trash that got a booster shot from the celestial ones should ever be able to tie us! "

Ezan responds with a curt,

"Damn you... I will not stand by while you make my face say such idiocy. I'm going to erase you from the face of the universe! "

Ezan's foe looks bored as he says," Hmph. Seeing me as weak as you makes me ill. This has been fun but now I think I'll kill you. You're being dragged down by attachments, by the worthless desires of belonging and love. You think you can beat me, when I'm free of these irrational burdens?

"Ezan has his own power flare up before he says,"

My will is more than clear enough to blast through some idiot like you! And I have my own pride to keep up! Light Divider!"

With this Ezan unleashes a powerful purple energy blast from his sword but the clone responds by saying," Is that so? Fool, your pride is just the pride of the Enji Knights. On your own, you don't even have a real existence! You're nothing more than a worthless pawn that will fade in to the darkness! Light Divider!

" With this the counterfeit fires the same blast, and the two blasts collide, and even seem to be equal in power! As the beam struggle carves parts of the room apart Ezan digs down to not be pushed back as he says,"

You mistaken what true pride is replica! By working with others even if we have to compromise are pride a little, it's to build a better future! Pride that won't compromise leads to pointless tradgies. It's truly honorable to do what is best with ones élites talents for the good of the universe. Taunt as much as much as you wish faker, because you're not even good enough to be my fake! You're the one that is nothing but a pawn of the darkness. And now its time for the pawn to be removed from the board!

" With this he shocks his opponent by having his Soul Eater glow before he absorbs both of the blasts in to his blade! The replica sees this and steps back as he says," What, how could you be able to absorb that much power?"

"Ezan grins as he says," Looks like your faith in the dark side has betrayed me, and you underestimated how powerful I really am! A fatal mistake, no matter what things need to be settled I know who I am, and what I need to do! And right now, I need to destroy you! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!

" With this he fires the biggest purple energy beam from his sword today as it heads right for his shocked foe and consumes him before the blast goes through several more walls before it seems the entire castle is vibrating! Ezan takes a deep breath as he sees flames breaking out all over the room and says,

" And with that, checkmate. Wait, what is this? No way!" Ezan feels a shockwave of power that nearly blasts him off his feet before he hears his own voice in a different body chuckle as he says,"

Not bad Ezan, you almost scared me a little!" With this a surge of magical energy blasts the smoke from the blast away, and out of the new crater walks up a bruised and slightly bloody but only minor injured clone! The dark Ezan sighs and says,"

Nice try, but it's not checkmate just yet, even if it is check for you! Did you really think you could defeat me with THAT level of power? You wish!"

Ezan gets tense as he says," If that's the case, I'll just have to try harder."

The foe responds with," Good luck, trying to topple this!"

With this he unleashes a surge of power before dark energy surrounds him and the entire room! As his eyes glow red his free hand has black fire ignite on it as his wings extend and he says," You cannot defeat me Ezan, you cannot match my rage and hatred! After all, it's your hatred, your darkness as well! You say your mind is clear, but, I don't think so Ezan. After all, while I hate to admit it, I know how you think. And, no matter what you still have unresolved family issues! You desire to know the full truth about what Garma did to make you who you are, and what he did to your mother!"

Ezan gets angry as he says," Stop talking like you are me you reject! You know nothing, I don't care about the past, I just want a future without annoying beings like your masters running around!" The foe ascends to the top of the room before he laughs and says,"

You can't deny your hearts true feelings Ezan! You denied your true nature, to walk down the dark path of hatred as a avenger and that's your fatal mistake! I don't, and that is why I am about to destroy you forever!

Time to burn in misery, Supreme Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

" With this the Enji Knights replica instantly fires a massive blast of dark fire in the shape of a dragon's head that roars as it charges at Ezan and prepares to consume him! However Ezan has his energy flare up again as he says,"

No, I refuse to let things end like this! I'll show you my power can surpass even my own hatred ! Kamu!

" With this Ezan has his Sharingan eyes change shape to their evolved state called the Mangekyou Sharingan as he fires a wide blast from his eyes to distort the space around him! His clone sees his attack being sucked in before he says,

" Using the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan? It's useless! Someone who resists the darkness can't utilize their full power! Face it Ezan, the light never suited you, you will never be truly one of the light! But since you can't embrace your fate, time to embrace death! And now, time to show who the true superior Ezan is!

Burning Malice Obelisk!

" With this Ezan sees his clone slam in to the ground, before in a instant Ezan sees, and feels a spear of dark fiery energy burst out behind him, and while he dodges it to avoid a lethal blow he still gets impaled in the ribs! His clone laughs as he says," There is no honor or mercy in battle, only to do whatever is required to bring victory! This is your reward for being so weak! DIE!"

With this Ezan 's new jolt of pain causes him to be unable to keep him absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and the attack now blasts in to him before he is enveloped in a pillar of evil fire! As the enemy hears Ezan yell he laughs and says,"

Yes, once and for all I proved I am the true Ezan, the superior Ezan!

" He then sees the fires die down and when they are gone, so is everything in its vincity! The clone Ezan smirks as he says,

" Yes, I don't sense his magical energy at all, I really killed him!"

He then hears a giggle before he turns to see Xion walking up and looking at the hole in the floor made before she turns to the Ezan replica and says,"

Wow, what a sight! I thought he was the true one for a while, but it's clear you're the real Ezan, my real brother!

" the replica has his power surge as he lands on the ground and says," Of course, after all the darkness is with me, how could you expect any different Xion?"

Xion winks and says,"

Forgive me brother, it's just that, no it's nothing. So, now that you proven you're the best, what are you going to do now?"

Her responds is," That Ben Auro, him and his friends are still living. I think I'll do something about that. Now that I erased my weakness, ill erase my disgrace as well! Ben, your powers are nothing, now that you're facing an Ezan who has no shred of mercy! Now sister, report to the others the expected result has transpired if you could. I'll see you when I make the record straight and send the Enji Knights to true oblivion!"

With this his energy explodes before he bursts up a level, and Xion sees this before saying,"

This, is good right? It's just as Vexen said. Now that brother was defeated by lord Vexen's clone, he should be able to see the truth. Good thing embracing the darkness also makes him reckless. I would not want to have to cause my brother trouble, even if he is only a clone. Still, it's all so we can be a happy family, right Ezan?

"As she leans over to the hole she jumps down several floors, till she lands to a burnt and wounded, but still alive Ezan! The attack burnt his arm but he is just unconscious and for a moment a glimmer of compassion shows on her face as she says,"

Sorry you have to go through even more pain Ezan, but it's all so you will be lest resistant, and open your eyes to what you need to be. Don't worry, after this the power you have will dwarf that replica. And then no one will be able to separate us again. Yes, all you need to do is be pulled away from those Enji Knights that are confusing you. They can't interfere now, even that Ben Auro cannot stop us from having are revenge. If your clone can't take care of them, then lord Marluxia will, and if I must ill kill them myself. Now then, when you wake up Ezan, your sister has a surprise for you!"

With this to the left a light shines down, and it appears to be the light of another memory door opening! At once the computer voice says,"

Simulation of Zeon history, uploaded."

With this Xion smiles as she sees Ezan stir before she says,"

You may think that you belong with the light Ezan, but, history shows otherwise. Don't worry, it's not too bad being with the darkness. And your friends are about to see siding with the light cannot save them. Oh well, a pity, but it's what must be done. "

With this she drags Ezan in to the room as Ben's rival struggles to wake up from the critical pain he received from his clone! However, before we see just what Xion, and therefore Vexen 's true motives are for the super elite rival, we change are view for now to see if what Xion said about the fate of Ben and co will come to pass!

* * *

And as we turn to Ben and the other Enji Knights for today, it would seem that it's not the case just yet.

It seems Ben and his increasingly large group of found Enji have all ready entered yet another memory room in search for Ezan and the others. And like before they seem to be in a simulation that has all ready started for their other fellow Enji. However as are view becomes one with Ben it seems he and the others are walking in what appears to be a castle like area with a purple sky. The castle seems to be in ruins and well aware of how the trips to their last blasts from the past went everyone is ready for anything as Tidus says,

" So, I have to ask but do we have a overall plan or are we just winging it?"

Doug chuckles as he says,"

Yah we have a plan, find are buds, THEN wing it as we kick butt! This castle seemed big from outside, but there can be only so many floors. You know, this is getting repetitive, we should just blow up the entire castle and screw over there plan!

" Shinryudramon nods as he says,

" Good idea Doug! Can't think of a faster way then to bring down the house! I'll start first! "

Ben laughs nervously as he says," Ah, I know this is annoying guys. But, let's wait on resorting to blowing everything up just yet."

Tidus shrugs and says,

" Why not? It's better than waiting for those dudes to ambush us. I mean, this is like going through some sort of demented video game."

Squall sighs and says," Ben is right Tidus, we don't want to jump the gun just yet. Say we did combined are energy to destroy this Castle Oblivion outright, are foes would likely still be alive, and we would have just wasted energy.

" Cloud nods and says,"

And to top it off we might accidently harm or even kill the others if we are not careful. And we don't even know if they are expecting us." Zidane nods and says," As annoying as it is to play their game we might as well play it safe. Oh well, once everyone is found theses Dark Enji are going down hard!" Tidus chuckles and says," Well, I guess that makes sense. Man, surprised to see even after all of this you are playing a cool hand Ben.

" Ben shrugs and says,"

Oh it's nothing much. It's just are training and the saying that cool heads prevailing over sticky situations. Oh yah, and the other lession of playing safe is a big one to."

Tidus responds with," Well, that does seem to be your winning game plan that got you through all of this so far Ben. Still, can't say it always works. After all, if you played it a little less safe, you just might have been able to hook up with Lacus by now.

" This angers Ben more than anything Larxene says before he turns around and says,"

Watch it Tidus, don't tell me how to, be friends with Lacus."

Tidus shrugs as he says," Chill man, I am rooting for you now. Brad and I use to get along at first. But, he has changed . Before he got locked up he had been acting even more irrational and violent. He never was one to love authority, and I am not a big fan of being a prim and proper Enji Knight myself. However, just a few months ago he lashed out on me, on Yuna, on everyone around him! He almost was paranoid, acting like the Masters were holding him back, saying they could not expect his different way of doing things. Even though even I could see he was being too selfish and reckless."

Wakka nods and says,"

That Brad is more than just hot headed and impulsive like Tidus, he is a little to in love with fighting if you know what I mean mon. "

Auron sighs as he says," Brad, others are difficult but he is far to disturbed and violent. If not for recent events. He would have likely been disgracefully dismissed from the order."

Ben sighs as he says," I still can't figure out how Lacus could ever have been with him. He was in love with himself and only himself and is nothing but a fight loving thug. "

Tidus responds with,"

That's the thing, you may not be able to understand but it does not mean it's not something real. Believe it or not Lacus and Brad did have a connection. Brad seemed to be able to cheer up Lacus for a while. Then it started to change, in fact, it started to change when you showed up Ben. Can't say you're the sole cause, but maybe Brad felt threatened by you.

"Ben clutches his fist as he says,"

Well, and here I thought he always thought nothing of me. Just because he said he and Lacus were always made for each other it does not make it true. After all, I remember hearing how at first Yuna was suppose to be married to a madman named Seymour, but even though they were all ready in the middle of a marriage ceremony you cared about her so much you did not mind going against the entire Yu Yevion order to stop her!

" Tidus gets on the defensive as he says," Easy Ben, I am just saying for a time Brad and Lacus seemed to have a true bound. However, not these days. Can't say I am against Lacus though, Brad has just lost it these days."

Ben sighs and says," If he ever had it to begin with. In the end I am just glad Lacus saw Brad for the ruthless demented selfish jerk he is. I just, have to show her she can really depend on me. I let her down, and when this is finished ill make it up for her having to feel that pain. Meanwhile, I'll make sure I don't have to make up falling any more of my friends by defeating the bad guys before they have their way!

"Cloud nods and says,

" That is all anyone can ask of you and all of us Ben. Now then, let's see if we can find out what is this places deal. So far it's been a little too uneventful.

"James nods as he says," Well, based on are previous situations, if we just keep moving we are bound to run in to the main show going on here."

With that everyone hears an explosion to the left and as a tower comes crashing down James chuckles and says,"

Right on cue."

Ben grins as he says,"

All right, everyone ready for another round of action? I sure am, here we go!"

With this Ben dashes off to the source of the noise with the rest of the Enji right behind him. And it only takes thirty seconds till they hear the many noises of combat, and as Ben arrives he sees his friend Lloyd in the middle of the battle zone fighting alone side his friends Genis and Raine and his father Kratos slashing and blasting what seems to be armored dark angle warriors! Lloyd uses his Sword Rain attack to take out the closest enemy before he spots Ben and says,"

Ben, you guys are ok! " Ben grins as he sees a angel knight down from the ceiling to attack before he instantly warps behind in to kick it through a wall before he says,"

Yah, it's been another one of those crazy rides but we are ok. You all ok?"

Lloyd nods as he dodges a blast of lighting before he attacks back with his Demon Fang attack before he says,"

We are all find. Just a little confused. We have been running around this place for what seems like forever and we can't figure out how we got here!"

Ben chuckles as he defects a magical ice blast back in to its sender before he says," Ah, don't worry, we were all in the same boat, but luckily we were able to figure out a way out of thismaze. But first, let's get some peace and quiet."

Lloyd nods and says,"

Sounds good to me! "With this everyone focuses on fighting well, and fighting well they do, because even when massive heavily armed robots called Perfect Murderers show up the Enji Knights show once more why they have their reputation as they take out the enemies without taking damage! As the last foes fall Ben walks over to his newly found comrades as he sighs and says,"

Well, that was not too bad. But that's ok, better finding you guys this way then seeing you in pieces. "Genis walks over and sighs before he says," Thanks for your encouragement Ben, it's so heartwarming.

" His sister walks over and says,"

Knock it off Genis, Ben was just showing how he was grateful we are not hurt. We are glad to see you're all alive to. We were wondering just what happened to everyone when we got shown to a different area." Ben nods and says," Don't worry, at least we are on the same planet.

"Kratos sighs as he says,"

I take it from your confidence you have a grasp on the true situation Ben?" Ben nods and says," Not everything, but enough to know how to get out of it. Um, anyone care to give a recap?"

With this James nods, and proceeds to give a recap of everything they have collectively gone through and five minutes later as he finishes Lloyd looks amazed as he says,

" Are you serious? The Dark Enji are more sick then I thought, we all knew the letter for Ezan was likely a trap but this is just nuts!"

Kratos nods as he says," We all knew how powerful the Dark Enji are, but to think they have a castle that can create illusions based on past memories, and have them so real that they can replicate there power?" Tidus nods and says,"

It may be hard to believe but it's the truth. They can hit hard even if they are simulations.

"Raine closes her eyes as she says," You know, it's not as hard to believe as you might think. If fact this makes sense.

" Lloyd turns to her and says," What do you mean Professor Sage? "

Raine looks up and points to a marking on the ruined door to the left before she says," Look hard Lloyd, we seen this symbol before."

Ben looks hard on the symbol as he says," Really? This does not ring a bell to me." Lloyd looks closer before he has his eyes widen and he says," You may have not Ben, but I have! That's, the Derris Emblem!" Kratos looks closer before he says," Your right, but, that would make this the Cruxis forces! But, this is very disturbing it looks very different then when I departed." Raine inspects the room before she says," Even so are enemies bare slightly different but familiar markings, and this place looks like it could be, Vinheim Castle, the capital of Derris Kharlan !"

Cloud raises a eyebrow as he says," What, that would make this the place where the elves from your world originated from before you left with them instill you reunited with Lloyd and by accident got transferred in time to six years ago right Kratos?"

Kratos nods and says," Indeed, this clearly must be in the future though. Ironic that the Organization sent us here. Just what are they trying to do?"

Genis shrugs as he says," Who knows, but we could use this to our own advantage. We never did find out what happened to Derris Karlan, it was never found in the Lylat records.

" Lloyd nods and says," It would be nice to know, Mithos was are enemy, but, his people deserved a second chance."

Ben shrugs and says," Well, can't hurt. Just be wary of traps, and look for possible important paths. Ah, like maybe that path?"

Ben points to a fancy carpeted staircase in the center of the room and as all the others seem to agree try that path they proceed to go up the staircase, and besides a few falling chandeliers they encounter no resistance before they go up and see a wide throne room that looks like someone has not cleaned it in a good time because it looks just a tad run down. As Ben sees no one inside he keeps his guard up as he says,"

Well, I thought the throne room would be were someone would be waiting, but, looks like that's not the case.

" Cloud looks around and says," This whole place looks like it's been run down for a while and besides for those enemies no one else seems to be here."

Zidane kicks over a statue as he chuckles and says," It does seem rather odd to be protecting a treasure chest if there is no treasure in it. Huh, whoa! Looks like, no one is here in the first place, guys look!" He is pointing to the window to the left, and as everyone turns they see a city that looks like it's in ruins! Kratos sees this and says,"

What could have happened to this place? Huh, what is this?"

Everyone sees a pillar of light come out of the throne before a voice says,"

That's a simple question Kratos, everyone died. What you see, is the world of Derris Karlan on the verge of total extinction!

"Lloyd grows tense as he says,

" That voice, no it can't be! "Everyone is blinded by a light before a human emerges out of the ground beneath the throne, and a man with long blond hair, a white odd outfit and a red gem on his chest. On his back are two red glowing angelic wings, and he has a holy magical energy surrounding him!

Kratos looks amazed as he says,"

Impossible, your _Mithos Yggdrasi_l!"

Ben looks at the Enji Captain before he says,"

Really? So, that's the guy who controlled your world for over four thousand years and split in to two?"

The former leader of Cruxius chuckles as he says,"

Ah, so my legacy lives on does it? Thank you for passing on my story, old friend. "

Genis looks horrified as he says," This is impossible, you died, your Cruxius Crystial was shattered!

" Lloyd takes out his twin swords as he says," Remember Genis, it's like Ben said. He is just a ghost created by Castle Oblivion to haunt us!"

Mithos looks at Lloyd and says," Even if I am just a ghost, my hatred still is strong Lloyd. I don't care if I am real or not, this pleasure of seeing you again is good enough. Ah, and you have even more friends this time! How nice, are you enjoying your tour?"

Lloyd gets upset as he says,"

Shut up, whoever you are your games won't work on us! "The Half-Elf chuckles as he says,

Don't like the view Lloyd? A pity, since this is all thanks to you! "Ben then draws his Star Sword as he gets on guard and says,

" What do you mean? Lloyd and the others were not even around for whatever time period this is.

" Mithos turns to Ben and says," Maybe not, but no matter how long the gap in time is it's their fault regardless. Take a good look Lloyd, your impulsiveness and good faith leaded to the destruction of the people of Derris Karlan! "

Kratos responds with,

" That's impossible, the people, the society was ok when I last saw them!"

Mithos glares at his former comrade before he says,"

Yes, well, a thousand years is a long time for things to go to hell Kratos. You may not have intentionally desired to leave , but leave it did, and it brought devastation.

"Lloyd gets defensive as he says," What are you talking about, are world was able to prosper, Cless and the others insured it."

His foe chuckles as he says,"

Oh he did, and also insured the death of another world! Surely you remember his stories of the enemy he fought, the time traveler _Dhaos_?

" Lloyd nods and says,"

He did, he said while his servants murdered Cless 's family and caused havoc throughout time, in the end he was doing it to gather energy to form a mana seed to save his own planet. "

Mithos narrows his eyes as he says,

" Did he ever tell you what world that was? "Lloyd scratches his head as he says," Er, he did but I kind of forgot. "

Mithos sighs as he says," It was the world of Derris Karlan, the world you so causally discarded! "

Genis then says," But, why? Wasint that world overflowing with mana energy?"

Mithos sighs and says," At first, but after 1000 years it began to run dry. Without energy the people began another petty civil war till what you see before you has unfolded!" Ben responds with,

" That was something that happened over one thousand years, nearly the span of ten lifetimes of normal humans! There is no way Lloyd Kratos and the others could have foreseen that! Besides, I remember Cless told me once after he killed Dhaos the great sprit Martel sent a mana seed or something to his world to save it! No one wanted this world to die, well, expect maybe for the Zannacross Empire."

Everyone hears a new voice chuckling before the voice says,

"It does not matter what the intentions were, the result happened all the same!"

Everyone turns around to see another pillar of light burst out before them before a man with blond hair like Mithos step out! He is wearing some sort of brown outfit with a cape and a red bandana over his head.

He is in fact Dhaos, the time traveling sorcerer that caused devastation for Cless and his friends in three different time periods!

Dhaos just snickers as he folds his arms and he says,"

I saw the death of my world, my own beloved killed herself rather then watch its final days. And when I went to my last resort, I was defeated by fools who understood nothing! Because of people who could only see things in black and white, my people are all but dead! And it's all because of your pathetic ideals, Lloyd Irvine!

The brown spiky haired warrior looks rather pained as he says," Wait, I, I just wanted to create a world where everyone had a equal chance to be free!

" Mithos chuckles as he says,"

Well be happy, your thick headed rash dream caused the end of one world, and much pain for the other! Through this castle, I know what transpired on your own world, and it became far from a ideal world!"

Lloyd gets upset as he says," Your still blind to anything but your own ideals Mithos! At least in are world it was one, and not living in fear of your brutal terror!

" Mithos laughs as he says,"

Oh they were free all right, free to commit terror to themselves! You dare say what you did was really right, when a mere two years later the people of Sylavarant and Tethe'alla ! Yes, if I recall that Vangaurd desired power so much that they wanted to revived the Sylavarant Dyanasty, and were even willing to go as far as to unseal a door to Niflheim! Still think everyone will just get along and hold hands singing cheerful carols Lloyd?"

Kratos looks stern as he says," No one said the path to peace was going to be a easy one. But it's worth it to end the suffering!"

Dhaos chuckles as he says," You were a comrade to Mithos for several milluina Kratos, you should know humans are to savage to ever be able to get along. Several other wars broken out on your reunited world over the years. A major one being the so called three way war of the Ancient Civilizations between the nations of Thor Odin and Fenir that ended in more devastation! See how easy people give in to their lust for destruction?

" Ben responds with,"

Give it up with the guilt trip you two. It's true that people fight over the most trivial things, but you can't just label every single person as hopeless! There are both good and bad people, and I believe that the good can work hard to build a better world!

"Both of the blond foes look agitated as Mithos says,

" Your dream will forever be a dream hero! The mind set of inferior beings is forever stagnit, they will always be slaves to my emotions! You have witness much brutality, and even with this sight before you all of you would dare to question that my judgment, and the age of lifeless beings?

" Lloyd gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" You can bet on it Mithos, because you or your ghost still does not understand anything!

"Kratos nods as he says,"

Yes, your world sounds ideal, but its only because you created a stagnate world! No matter how much you wish it you can't freeze time, you can't erase what it means to live! " Mithos Yggdrasil has his holy energy cause the ground to shake as he says,

" What use is change if it means despair? A world that only spirals downward only deserves to be reduced to nothingness! You warriors of light will only live the rest of your lives as dogs chasing a bone till you die! "Ben grins as he says," I rather at least try to do something about things then just give up! Looks like we can't settle things peacefully. Oh well, that tends to happen in most of my discussions." Dhaos then has his own energy flare up before he says,

" If you won't admit your foolishness, then face the wrath of are hatred, and the hatred of are people! "With this he jumps in to the air and his fist glows before he says,

" This will be your grave! Dhaos Corridor!

" With this Dhaos comes charging downward ready to smash Lloyd in the face, and while Lloyd is able to jump out of the way the force of Dhaos 's punch is strong enough to cause a explosion to blast him and Genis back! As the attack causes a creater Ben has his own magical energy flare up before the Star Sword glows and he says,

" All right you two, no matter how you justify yourselves you still have no disregard for life. Ghosts or not, you're not going to stop us!

" The phantom of the founder of Cruxis glares at Ben as he says," Human, don't dare try to tell me what is right and wrong! Judgment!

" With this the half elf that thinks he is an angel uses his magic to cause a powerful barrage of holy energy beams to rain down and try and fry the Enji! Ben is able to weave around the blasts and tries to get in close to attack back. However in an instant Dhous appears in front of him and goes to attack with his powerful physical Dhaos Corridor attack! As Ben reacts fast to block the lighting barrage of punches coming his way Ben wipes off his sweat as he says,"

Man, I have to give it to Cless Lloyd and the others. Both of these guys are powerful, fighting them two on one is going to be tricky. Still, compared to that Frieza they are not so bad. And besides, no matter how strong theses memories get we just can't afford to lose!

" With this he manages to block another punch before he counters with hitting his foe with the hilt of his blade right in to Dhaos 's stomach. The blond haired foe reacts by grunting in pain before Ben reacts by kicking him in the face and slamming him so hard that he goes through one of the pillars! Ben at once prepares to fallow up but another pillar of light gets in his way before he turns to the left and sees a cold glare from the other blond foe before Mithos says," Fool, you will pay dearly for underestimating are power! Volt Arrow!"

With this the foe instantly casts another magic spell and before Ben can blink a triangle of lighting is surrounding him and zapping him at all sides! Ben is unable to properly defend and as he yells in pain Mithos smirks as he says,

" It's time for judgment to befall you pests, disappear! Huh?"

He was about to blast Ben until he himself is blasted in the back! It's only a minor hit but it's enough to get its attention as he turns around and sees that the blast came from Genis! The young half elf has his odd weapon glow before he says,

" No, we won't fall. We will stick together to prevail! Mithos, I really wished I did not have to fight you again, but, I won't let you cause even more pain! Indignation! "

With this the Enji casts a powerful magical spell as he sends a massive lightning bolt at the memory of the man he once saw as a friend, but Mithos just has his energy surge before he catches the magic blast in both hands! While he is forced back a few feet he shows he is clearly not being pushed to his limits as he uppercuts the blast through the ceiling of the chamber! As glass rains down he says,"

Why, why do you refuse to admit your wrong? You arrogant clowns are to prideful to ever admit your wrong, and that's why you repeat the mistakes and continue the waltz of misery! "

He fires another barrage of holy blasts from his hands but Lloyd slashes one in half with his sword while Doug fires of his Sphere of Might blast to counter the other attack before he lands in front of his enemy and says,"

You got it all wrong buddy. We are not so prideful that we can't admit we are wrong. In fact it's because we can admit we are wrong that we can move forward!

" Dhaos then flies above his fellow blond comrade before he says,

" If you're so sure you can move forward, then prove you can move through are wrath! Terra Assault!

" With this Dhaos glows with energy before he unleashes all kinds of magic to attack the Enji at once! As Ben jumps out of the way of a wall of fire before slashing in half a incoming icicle he looks at Dhaos and says," No matter how hard you try you're not going to stop us from moving forward! After all guys, as powerful as you are, the numbers are clearly in are favor!"

Dhaos then has his energy explode before he says,"

Quantity can't compare to quality idiot!

Dhaos, LASIER!!!

" With this the blond foe has his power explode before he unleashes one of his most powerful attacks and like the same suggests, fires a REALLY large laser at the Enji! Ben gets ready as he says," You think we don't have quality huh? Let me show you how wrong you are! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben quickly fires his energy beam to intercept the blast, and as the beams collide they cause the objects in the castle to be blown in to the air, and as Dhaos sees his beam coming back his way a shocked expression breaks out as he says,"

What the heck is that?

" Ben grins as he says," That Dhaos, is the power of the one chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe! Well, since you two appear to think yourselves as angels, time you see what the power of real angels is!" Mithos gets furious as he says," No matter where you get your power from, you will pay for not respecting are power! Yggdrasill Laser!!!

" With this the foe fires a similar laser to combined with the one of his likely distant descendent and the laser becomes even larger as it pushes Ben back! Mithos then laughs as he says," It's no use, you can't defeat us. What can possibly match not just are hatred, but the hatred of a entire race!?"

Cloud lands besides Ben as he says," How about are desire to live? Let's test it!"

With this Cloud fires a Ultima magic spell to help Ben out, and others help him out with attacks such as Zidane 's Grand Lethal, Raine 's Sacred Shine Holy Mystic Art attack, and others till they are able to overpower the evil blond duo's attack! As the two back step out of the way as the blast goes on to blow away the rooms throne and cause a massive explosion in the distance Mithos glares at them all and says,"

What kind of power do you beings possess? "

Ben smirks as he says,"

Enough power to take the likes of you down! Everyone, how about we end this quickly so we can get out of here before midnight?

" With that his teammates nod and the Enji go on the offensive! Both Dhaos and Yggdrasil see the Enji come at them from different angles and quickly see that they are through being polite!

Dhaos kicks away the blitzball coming his way that Wakka threw at him before Tidus gets him from behind with his Slice & Dice overdrive attack, and before he can deal with that Squall damages him further with his Blasting Zone!

At the same time Dhaos easley counters Senel's Phoenix Rush attack only to be unable to stop Doug from hitting him hard with his Bursting Machine Gun Punch attack before Zidane them slams in to him with his Melo Twister, Cloud attacks with his Meteor Rain, Lloyd attacking with his Rising Falcon attack, and Ben finally ending the combo with his Shinning Flare Slash! As the Enji continue to attack without mercy and in a matter of moments both of the blond enemies are taking a beating.

As Lloyd sees a wounded but damaged Mithos clutches his arm Lloyd looks sad and says,

" Mithos, why do you wish to cause Martel suffering? Your insanity is just causing her to feel more pain!"

Mithos just laughs as he says," Because, because of filthy liars like you that made her suffer in the first place! No matter how much time passes, I'll never forgive the world that took her away from me!"

Dhaos nods and says," Are differences are unrecozidable, the pain you caused us can't be made up!

" Kratos then closes his eyes as he says,"

In that case, we must cause more pain to bring a end to the fighting then. Lloyd, you know what to do."

His son nods and says," Yes, sorry Mithos, but this is the end, Divine Justice Slash!

" With this Lloyd has his twin materiel, Flamberge and the Vorpal sword glow before holy light comes out of him and the swords combined to form the powerful Eternal Sword! At once Lloyd jumps at his foe and while Mithos fires a holy lance magic attack Lloyd slashes right through it as he proceeds to slice Mithos all the way through the chest! At the same time Kratos has his own holy energy explode around him before he looks at Dhaos and says,

" Dhaos, I am sorry I forced you in to such a cruel position. I do hope your sprit is in peace. Shinning Bind!"

With this Kratos at once fires a massive holy energy blast that blows right through the chest of his charging foe! As both enemies fall down in defeat in unison Ben says,

" Well, looks like that is that. "

Genis looks sad as he says,

" Mithos, even if it's just a simulation, I wish I did not have to see you die again. If only you were not so stubborn, we could have been friends!"

Mithos laughs as he says," Your wishful thinking will be your downfall, those that can't expect the reality of the world will perish. No matter what, I regret nothing that I have done in my life. I refuse to let you have the sastfaction of telling you your path is correct, because it's not! No matter what, if I had the choice I would make the same choices over and over again, until finally, I would create a world where Martel and me could live without discrimination in happiness.

" Ben sighs as he says,"

One day, such a world can exist. But to get there we have to believe in what we are fighting for. Good thing I do."

Dhaos chuckles as he coughs up blood and says,"

It's clear, all of you have admiral resolve. However, if that resolve can really change the great bloody will of the cosmos is yet to be seen. Now, looks like this is the end.

" With that they both begin to fade before Mithos Yggdrasil says,"

Even if I am just a memory, I , no, my recreated mind knows the spirit of the real me desires to see just how you plan to fulfill your dreams. It will, be amusing to see how your struggle ends. Geins, Lloyd, Kratos, farewell.

" With this the two foes shatter and Ben sees Lloyd and his friends look sad as he says,

" Man, even if they were just memories, now I see why both you and Cless had such a hard time taking these guys down. Both physically and mentally. "

Cloud nods and says,"

Both of them did not have evil desires, Mithos desperately wanted to bring back his sister and create his dream world, and Dhaos was willing to do whatever it took to save his people. Still, good intentions easley can be swayed in to evil acts when you flood your heart with the darkness."

Lloyd nods and says," That's why we have to keep fighting, and prove to them that we really can build a better world and not just be all talk!

"With this everyone sees a flash of light, before once more the exit in the form of a hole of light appears Ben says," Well, can't prove it to them by just standing around here right? Come on guys, let's give are thanks to are hosts for allowing this trip down memory lane."

With this everyone walks out, and sure enough they see themselves back in another corridor of Castle Oblivion! As Ben turns around and sees the card in the center of the door shatter he chuckles and says," Heh, another floor down. There can't be that many floors left. This castle has to end time soon. Well, unless there is another one hundred floors we did not see below. Oh god, I better not have jinxed us."

Doug chuckles as he says,"

No kidding. You said Marluxia was here to? I can't wait to smash his smug face! Huh, whoa!" Everyone feels a rumbling of such force break out before Squall says,"

It sounds like someone may be battling at this moment.

" Ben looks hopefully as he says,"

Could it be, Ezan? Or Marluxia?

"James then says," No way to tell thanks to the powers of the castle, but at this point all that is left is Cecil his group and Ezan. So there is no time to waste pondering it!"

Ben nods and says," Ezan, I know those psychos did something to you. I will bring you back to normal no matter what! Like it or not here we come!

" With this they are about to move, before all of a sudden several odd lights form around them, before various shaped white creatures with the symbol of the Dark Enji are on their bodies appear! Having no joy at seeing the numerous Nobody henchmen swarm around them as he sees some Dusk, Assassin and Samurai Nobodies shutter before being ready to pounce Ben sighs and says,"

Well now, looks like we are making too much progress for are guests."

Doug cracks his knuckles before he says," To bad, because if they think theses lame flunkies can even make us pause then they are in for some major letdowns! All right then, seventeen, four, hike!!"

* * *

With this Doug tackles the large Twilight Thorn down through the door as the rest of the Enji prepare to clean the clocks of the new arrivals to quickly get to where they need to be. But as they do, little do they know at the moment Ezan is right where the Organization wants him to be! And that is are cue to see just where Xion dragged her unconscious wounded "brother" to! At the moment Ezan is just finding out himself, because as we turn to his eyes opening once more as he sees a hazy but different environment he says,

" What the, what happened, to that crazy replica? Where am I?"

He hears a giggle before the voice of Xion says,

"Finally awake are we sleepy head? Well, don't worry, my other brother is gone for now.

" Ezan at once gets alert as he says," What, where are we? Where is the clone! Ah!"

Ezan quickly grapes his burnt chest before Xion says,

" Take it easy, your still badly wounded. However, don't worry, your clone is gone. He thinks he killed you and left to kill Ben Auro and the other interloping Enji.

"This alarms Ezan as he says," What!?

"Xion giggles as she says," Don't worry, now he is gone and won't bother use, so you can learn everything!

" Ezan looks annoyed and says,

" So, your saying that was just another trail? I am more then a little sick of theses little tests!"

Xion nods and says,

" I am sorry for it being misleaded, but it was nessacry to show you, how darkness is your true nature. Because you fought against it, you were unable to defeat your refection. What you saw before you was what your suppose to be. However, if you were to become like that, your skill and power would far surpass the imitation created by Vexen.

" Ezan looks disgusted as he says,"

Your telling me acting like a cliché power hungry idiot is my true nature. I don't care if you really are my sister, I know what my true nature is suppose to be more then anyone else! I know what I am, I am a Enji Knight that fights against the darkness!"

Xion sighs and says," I don't know why you're so stuck on embracing the light when it does not embrace you back. Oh well, after this even you and your stubborn pride will have to admit what the nature of your heart really is."

As Ezan looks around at his surroundings and sees that now he seems to be in part of a castle with a nice background against a waterfall he rolls his eyes and says,"

Let me guess, somehow you dragged me in to another memory simulation. Give me a break, random memories throughout history have no chance of influencing my mind."

Xion wags her finger as she says,

" Not even a memory that is directly the root of why you had to become what you are today? I wonder?"

Ezan gets impatient as he says,

" Enough games! Just tell me where we are, don't make me force it out of you."

Xion widens her arms as she says,"

You really are that mean to your own sister? I guess ill blame that wicked step father of yours for that. Still, where you are, is what should have been are true home Ezan! This is the world of are father and mother, the planet Vana'diel !

" Ezan is shocked as he looks around and says,"

What, planet Vana'diel? This does not look like where I was when I was there before. Then again, I was kind of fixated and driven by Sephiroth, and it was pouring out so I did not have much of a tour. "

Xion nods and says,"

You can say that again since it's a size S planet silly! Still, this is not just any place, it's also the home of are father! Take a good look at this castle Ezan, this castle is Fei'Yin, the residence of Ansem Zeon! And, here is the castles owner right now!

" Xion points to the down left and Ezan sees a man walking out of a corridor, a man with long shoulder length blond hair and a beard. He is wearing red robes and a sliver uniform underneath it. Ezan steps back as he sees for the first time the form of someone he only seen in pictures and recordings before he says,"

That, that's Ansem Zeon?"

Xion smiles and says," Don't be ashamed to see what your real father looks like Ezan. "Ezan glares at Xion and says," You, why are you doing this? "

Xion sighs and says,

" I told you brother, to make you understand what you must be, and why you must do it! You really tell me that you have no feelings to are poor manipulated mother? "Ezan gets on the defensive as he says,"

You don't understand anything! It's because I do understand my mothers true will that I stand on the path I believe in!

" Xion sighs and says,"

Sorry Ezan, but maybe you just misunderstood it?

"Ezan begins to get annoyed as he says,"

Xion, I am getting tired of you thinking you know everything no matter who told you what. Once and for all what do you, huh?" Ezan has his speech stopped in his tracks as he sees a women walk up behind Ansem as the man seems to be glancing at the sky. It's not just any women though, this time Ezan has distant but firm memories of the pretty blond haired women with blue eyes and a white fancy dress, and Ezan sees that it's his mother, Namine Uchiha! Seeing this cases some rare raw emotions to go through the Enji Knights heart as he says

," Mother, it, looks just like her. What is this?"

Xion giggles and says,

" Watch for your self Ezan, its history in the motion."

Ezan takes the word of the short black haired women for the moment and becomes motionless as he and Xion watch from there tower above before Ansem turns around and smiles warmly as he says," You came Namine, I am glad.

" Namine smiles and says,"

Ansem, of course I would come. After all, it's the least I could do."

Ansem looks down and says," So, have you decided yet?" Namine looks sad as she closes her eyes and says,

" Yes, that is why I wanted to see you in person. Ansem, you will always be someone who I will love dearly, but I must do what is right for everyone and not just myself."

Ezan looks pained to see this and says," Enough of this charade Xion, I all ready read the events through my mothers own diary, I all ready know what is to transpire.

" Xion smiles and says," Maybe Ezan, but, I wonder is seeing them firsthand will make you seen things in a different light? Oh, quiet now the important part is coming now! Here, have some ice-cream in the mean time. It's the best, sea salt! "

As Xion makes a shushing gesture before handing out a blue ice-cream on a popsicle stick out of her pocket Ezan just rolls his eyes and looks on as he sees his father keeping up a firm expression but moves closer to the women he clearly loves as he says,"

Namine, I highly recommend thinking this thoroughly. You don't have to do this just because others are pressuring you."

Namine looks sad as she says,

" I am sorry Ansem, but please don't make this any more difficult then it has to be. Please understand, I am doing this so are world and the Lylat Kingdom can truly work together."

Ansem begins to show the pain on his face as he says,"

But there are plenty of other ways for this world to become expected as a member of the Lylat Kingdom then for you to do this! This is not for the benefit of anyone but Garma Kaiba! Can't you see he is just spinning things to be this way for his befit, so that he can advance his carrier and make you his wife with one swift stroke? "

Namine responds with," Please Ansem, I hate to see you act so full of bitter jealousy. I may not have as strong feelings for Garma as I do for you, but he has always been kind to me.

" Ansem then moves forward as he says," But does he truly love you Namine?" Namine looks down as she says," He thinks he does. And more importantly, my family thinks he does to. "

Ansem then moves right up to her as he says," But, what is most important is what your feelings are Namine! Is this truly what you want to do? What you want your life to be? Your destiny should not be sealed by the whims of others! It's your life, you only live once and it should be the way you want it to be!" Namine smiles as she says,

" Ansem, you are so sweet. However, I don't wish to be selfish, I can't deny countless others a better future just because I want to have everything my way. The only way to build a better future after all, is to work together. "

Ansem smiles as he strokes back a lock of her hair before he says,

" You always want to do what is right, you always want to spread as much happiness as you can. That is, just one of the many reasons why there will never be a women I love more then you. And that is also why I won't give up showing you I am right with out a fight." Namine smiles and says,

" Ansem, I, huh? "

All of a sudden the two hear a clapping noise before another voice says," Well played Ansem, appealing to the poor girls heart. But you're just making a fool of your self!"

With this out of the shadows steps out a man Ezan knows all to well. With sliver hair and a German like mustache kind of like King Bradley from Full Metal Alchemist, he is wearing a black Lylat military outfit with a cape and several medals. A sword on his side, Ezan knows him to well, for he is the man he thought was his father for a good part of his life, Garma Kaiba! Ezan is tense at seeing his step father as he says,"

Why is father, why is Lord Kaiba here?

" Xion shrugs and says,"

Why? To ruin are families happiness that's why! Watch what your beloved Lylat Kingdom is truly like Ezan!

" A moment later a stern Ansem looks at Garma and says," Well Garma, I don't recall you on the guest list." Garma chuckles and says,

" I was not, but I had a sudden business to attend to that required my instant appearance here. Besides, you don't seem to be to against un scheduled chats. After all Ansem, you are chatting with my fiancé! "

Namine looks tense as she says," Garma, why are you here?"

Garma chuckles and says," My dear, I just wanted to see your wonderful smile again that is all. I do wonder why you are here when you told you were feeling ill today. It's almost, like your lying to me but is must be my mistake. "

Ezan sees his mother walk up to him as she says," But, how did you know, that I would be here at this very moment Garma? Were you, expe

cting this? Huh?"

All of a sudden everyone hears many heavy footsteps before dozens of Lylat soldiers run up and surrounded them all! As they step in to attention Garma smirks and says," That's easy Namine, your protectors notified me of course."

Ansem clutches his fist as he says," Your spying on her?"

Garma responds with," Don't twist things around Ansem, I just want to know where my wife to be is to insure she has ample protection. You can never be to careful theses days. "

Namine looks mortified as she says,

" Garma, don't you trust me?"

Garma chuckles and says," Please don't take this the wrong way my beloved. It's just, you're now a highly political figure, being engaged to a military figure with such a legacy as my self. I would hate for anything to happened to you because of carelessness. Besides, sadly enough it seems this requirement of watchmen is needed because you have to be sneaky. I was hopeing we would be open to one another. Then again, this is likely another one of your tricks Ansem. Luckly one of your own friends who was quite wise to see your wrong path helped notify us."

With this Ansem sees a man step out of the hall way, and Ezan sees its Vexen, but in a lab coat! Ansem looks shocked as he says," Even? Why?

" The former identity of Vexen snickers before he says,"

No hard feelings old friend, but you were about to make a very unwise choice. Besides, I was given a offer I could not refuse." Garma looks amused as he says,

" Even sees the wisdom in helping insure relations with the Lyat Kingdom remain smooth. And, a promise he has full access to are greatest scientific departments helped secure his aid. See Ansem, people just need to see what there heart truly wants. "

Ansem responds with," See Naimne, see what your life is going to be if you marry this controlling cold man? "

Garma rolls his eyes as he says,"

Please Ansem, just stop it. You may be a great warrior and a ruler of people, but you have no idea the essence and finesse of true political works! This kind of thing is necessary for a functional society to work!

"Ansem glares at Garma as he says," Only if you want a society where everyone must obey the will of the fascist! Kaiba, I had it with you always having to have it your way, and to twist things around one way or another to get it that way! " His responds is the soldiers aiming there guns at him as Garma sighs and says," Clearly words from a bitter man who can't go with the times. Can't you see this is best for Namine as well? Being married to me will give her great privileges and happiness. Do you desire to make her yours so much that you are blind to the best future? Not only that, but can't you see how much of a boon it will be to this isolated planet? Tsc, and to think your called Ansem the wise!"

Ansem retorts with,

" As if being a trophy wife to be bragged about is the highest privilege Kaiba! The world of Vana'diel does not need such stunts as a publicity marriage to show its worththness of being a part of the Lylat Kingdom! Frankly, its you who should feel privileged we should want to be a part of your massive controlling government!"

Garma gets annoyed as he says,"

What's with everyone in this galaxy being so oblivious? The Lylat Kingdom is the best government in the history of the cosmos, its far superior to its previous shape the ineffective Galactic Alliance of Planets! Can't you see that the best way for everyone to live is for everyone to work for a common goal under one banner? "Ansem responds with," That does sound good in theory, but in the end it's just everyone obeying the orders of those with the most power! "

Garma walks forward as he says,"

Enough! Your ego may blind you from how big of a fool you are but it does not excuse theses near treasonous outbursts! I have only held back from having a official investigation on you and this world because I would hate to have such a disgrace to one of my dear Namine 's closets friends. So be grateful! All right Namine, I tire of talking to this stubborn idealist, we are leaving back for Corneria."

Namine looks defiant as she says,"

Please don't be like this Garma, I am not ready to leave yet."

Garma sharply grabs her by the wrist and says,"

I am all ready unhappy enough at you darling, it would not be a good idea to push your luck." A furious Ansem grabs the other man by his collar as he says," Get your hands of her Kaiba!

"In a instant all of the soldiers aim there guns at him and Garma has his sword out as he says," Watch it Ansem, would not a nasty incident to break out over this would we? Move an inch and you will die, so get your hands off me!"

Ansem looks at Garma in the eye as he says,"

Do you always resort to killing anything that does not agree with me?"

Garma chuckles and says," Goodness no, I just won't tolerate unruly factors Ansem. I must have all known threats under watch, so they can be taken care of if need be. So Ansem, do you really want me to see you as a threat that needs to be under my watch?"

Ansem chuckles as he says,"

Well, that depends on how good a watch you keep Garma, because from my eyes it does not seem like to sharp of one." Garma gets annoyed as he says," Watch what you say, or you're going to be, huh? What the, impossible!"

In an instant Garma sees Ansem is gone, only to see Ansem is behind him wit his sword at the man's back! The soldiers all reposition themselves only for stone vines to come out of the walls and entangle them! A shocked Garma says,

" How, how did you move so fast, that was faster then a flash step!"

He then sees that Ansem has his Sharingan eyes out and he snarls as he says,"

eyes, those damn demon eyes!

"Ansem chuckles as he says," From the moment I heard your voice you were conversing with an illusion. "

Garma spits on Ansem as he says," I hate that god damn Sharingan, think your so clever?

" Ansem turns to Namine as he says,"

IS that so Garma, even when your marrying the head of the clan that has those eyes? "

Garma chuckles as he says," Ah but you see my dear chap, its different when I know such powers are under my command.

" Ansem pushes his black Oblivion saber closer to Garma as he says,

" If you keep grasping for power you will lose everything Kaiba, mark my words .Now then Garma, it is time you leave one way or another."

Garma snickers as he says," You dare threaten me like this?"

Ansem looks stern as he says," You are on my planet, and on my home. I have the right to defend my self no matter who it is if they are hostile. So if you push me Garma, you will see just how far I will go."

Garma chuckles as he says,"

Careful Ansem, you don't know how far I am willing to go either!" Ansem is about to respond when he hears energy charging, and looks above to see several mobile suits and a Lylat Ship charging there guns and pointing them all at the castle! Garma laughs and says," I always make sure I am prepared; do anything to me and my forces will liquate this entire area! How sad, terrorist attacks always result in such wide spread devastation! So Ansem, ready to relent now?" Ansem looks furious as he says,

" You snake! I won't forgive you for this Garma, I won't allow you to, huh?" He is stopped when Namine comes before them and says,

" Please, Garma, Ansem, stop this! Its not worth it, ill go Garma."

Ansem just looks shocked as he says,"

No, don't give in to his demands Namine! "

She smiles and says," I know this hurts, but please see that this is for the best. You will always be dear to my heart. But I also care for Garma, and I must marry him."

Garma smirks as Ansem lets go and says,"

Glad to see your not a complete fool. Well, no hard feelings but I think in light of recent events you should not come to the wedding. Feel free to end a gift if you want to show the depth of your devotion."

Ansem narrows his eyes as he says," I will, for the both of you.

" As he sees Namine look alarmed Garma chuckles and says," I always did like people who are fair sports. All right, its time we leave Namine, I have had enough of talking to this man." Namine looks at Ansem and says,"

Ansem, you, know?"

Ansem looks sad as he says," I stopped, because I don't want a future of pain and suffering. Just promise, you won't let the light fade."

Namine is teary eyed as she,"

Ansem, I am so sorry. Good bye.

" With this she leaves at Garma 's side along with the soldiers.

Even looks at Ansem and when he gets a responds in a cold glare back before he says,"

It's for the best Ansem, such a relationship was bound to fail. You will thank me later when you avoid dealing with such pointless pain. Ah, now, I must make some calls.

" With this he leaves and Ansem is alone. Ezan sees his father is greatly upset as he sees the Lylat ship begin to fly up before he is angry enough to have his magical energy explode out of him and his Sharingan eyes form as he says,

" Damn you Garma, I won't forgive this! So, this is what the Lylat Kingdom calls justice? Bah, its far from true justice! If this is what it means to be united, then such a alliance is worthless. "

With this Ansem walks away, and Ezan struggles not to show the pain he has experienced as he says,"

So, that's what really happened? Garam, all but forced my mother to marry him! It was all, all so he could have the ultimate super solider as a son! In the end, he did not even care about mother, he let her die so easy! "

Xion then turns to Ezan and says,"

Now do you see everything clearly Ezan? Your step father ruined the chance we had for a happy family, all of this was stolen from us just so that greedy arrogant Lylat Kingdom took it away! You're fighting for a cause that made you deal with such suffering!" Ezan walks down to where Ansem and his mother stood before he says,"

My father, he truly cared for my mother.

" Xion walks over and says,

" Yes, it's clear that are dad cared about mom more then anything. The bitterness he felt drove him to found the Zeon Federation, but even then his own allies betrayed him. That disgusting Weil Zabi betrayed are father and had him die to take control of what he worked to create and use it for his own purpose! Everyone, they all lied and sinned too much to be forgiven! Ezan, we must bring revenge to this disgusting cruel cosmos! "

Ezan looks distraught as he says,

" It's true, I have nothing but disgust for Weil Zabi. And even the man who I thought for my father, was nothing but a cruel liar. All of the time I thought he was a fierce man who would do what ever it took to bring order and stability, was just a man who wanted everything his way!

" Xion puts her hand on his shoulder as she says,"

I know, its revolting, this is the third time I seen this recording and it still makes me hate them all! So brother, do you still think you belong in the light? Clearly you can see that your fighting for the wrong side. No matter how much mortals fight, they are just fighting over there own lust for pleasure and power! As the cosmos stands, it will always be this way. That is why, you must join me brother, in forcing society to evolve to one where those like mother will no longer have to suffer!"

Ezan looks down as he says,"

A world were those like my mother won't have to suffer, that is my desire. And yet, my mother would not want a perfect world created by a bloody massacre. I won't forget the last words she gave me no matter what."

Xion looks upset as she says,"

Mother was a kindhearted person, but she was so kind that she was weak, and Garma was able to do what he wanted with her! Kindness is weakness brother; we must be as cruel as the world to win! Don't let the Enji Knights use you, you're the perfect warrior of darkness! Use that power to bring judgment to those that so badly deserve it!

"Ezan turns around and says," Tell me Xion, what will come from that revenge? My specialty may be elite warrior who excels in fighting and killing. But, I want the result of my fighting to be for more then a novelty purpose. I come to realize from this war that being driven by hatred and revenge just leads to more revenge, and if it goes on it will be never ending. That is why, I still won't expect your offer Xion."

Xion looks upset as she says,"

How can you say that Ezan? You think revenge is pointless? Even if it's cruel, its how society works! You act like you are acting with a noble purpose, but your just to afraid to go against the light, and become who you truly are! When did the perfect warrior become so attached to friends?

" Ezan glares at her as he says," When I found out that they are more then just obstacles and things that matter to me "Sister". Bounds are real, they are what makes us more then lifeless beings. That is why I won't forsake them. Even if I am not the most worthy being of the light, I rather fight for justice even with my dark past! Because even if there is darkness in my heart there is also light! And even within the darkness there is justice! Huh?

" He then hears a voice laughing before the voice says,"

A interesting thesis Ezan Zeon, but I wonder if you really have the data to back up your theory despite all of this!"

With this Ezan sees Vexen step out of the shadows wearing the cloths his past self worn! At once Ezan takes out his sword as he says,"

You, you're the one from before! So, even after Sephiroth nearly killed you your still to stubborn to see a lost cause when it's stabbing in to you!?

" Vexen chuckles as his outfit turns in to ice before it changes to the shape of his usual black uniform before he says,"

A true genius does not stop with just a set back or three till he gets is intended results! After all, it's not like your fallowing the logical path, most perplexing. " Xion looks upset as she says," Lord Vexen, something is wrong with my brother! The Enji brainwashed him to hard, he is still believing there nonsense!"

Vexen looks like he is in deep thought as he says," Yes, I knew you were foolishly loyal to the Enji Knights thanks to there foolish ideals being absorbed in to you. Still, I thought seeing what brought you to your unhappy fate would tug your heart strings.

"Ezan grins as he says,"

You bet on the wrong idea Vexen. I won't deny I am disgusted about the actions of my would be father. But, its not going to be enough to make me join you scum , tarnish my honor and betray my comrades! Your gamble failed Vexen, you will never have me so settle for that cheap toy of yours!"

Vexen looks disgusted as he says,"

How cruel, you call your own sister scum do you? The most infuriating aspect of your defiance and that it's so illogical! Why do you insist on being a Enji Knight, a warrior of light when you would so greatly benefit serving the darkness? You would have much to gain for joining us, much more power in various aspects, a better position in the new order, and various other benefits. Its so, illogical!

"Ezan smirks as he says,"

Well, the hearts desires may be illogical but I choose this path all the same. Because when it comes down to it I have two simple answers, I believe my current path, and you all annoy me!"

Ezan sees the entire area begin to get chilly before Vexen extends his hand and his shield of ice named "Frozen Pride" forms and he says,

" I see, you are truly as idiotic as your father then. He resolved to not sway from the path he believed in and all he got was a losers death! How sad, you can not see reason, therefore you forfeited your right to exist! Hahaha, oh well, I knew it was possible for this outcome to occur, don't think you have foiled us! If you won't join us no matter what, then your clone will just have to make due!

" Xion looks distraught as she says," Why Ezan, why do you stand against me? We could have been, a real family!

"Vexen begins to float in to the air as he says,

" Don't fret Xion, you can still have a real family yet. If this Ezan won't join us ill just have my back up plan go in to effect, and have the replica merge with you Ezan! It was suppose to be the other way around, but it can work if not as effectively. At this point, ill settle for an eighty percent success rate! "Ezan has his magical energy flare up as he says,"

You won't have the chance to try, I had enough of you and the others try and control me Vexen! Its time your experiments come to an end once and for all!" Vexen has his own magical energy explode as he glares at Ezan and says," Don't underestimate me boy! I am not like the others, I am well aware of what you can do, and that is why your passion for justice is about to get very brittle!"

With this he points at Ezan, and instantly Ezan feels a chill before he jumps on instinct only to see a frozen pillar of ice shoot out where he stood a second ago shoot out and turn the entire area in to a pillar of ice! Ezan glares at Vexen before in a flash he warps behind the dirty blond haired enemy and slashes at the foe in a flash! However Vexen is faster then he looks and blocks with his shield before Ezan says,

" Don't think you can give me the cold shoulder Vexen! No matter how much ice you hurl at me ill melt it all! Light Diver!"

With this Ezan jumps behind him and fires his energy blast point black range at the Dark Enji! However even as he fired at the villains back the Chilly Academic's shield warped behind him and protected him from the blast! As the energy beam shatters Vexen cackles madly and says,"

I told you Ezan, you can't outmuscle me! I have studied how you fight for some time, and have a great deal of knowledge on both the strengths and weakness of the Sharingan! Combined with the fact that my replica has injured you beforehand, and you can clearly see you will not win!"

As he then has a large icicle burst out of his shield to try and impale Ezan the Enji blocks it and as the strike pushes Ezan to the wall he says,"

Don't think just because you have all the data you can handle you have this won Vexen! My skills are too great to be beaten by mere tricks!

" As he punches the icicle with his free hand and shatters it all of a sudden the broken ice shards turn in to midst as Vexen cackles and says,"

Ill teach you, like your father before you, that those who disrespect me pay dearly Ezan Zeon!

"Ezan then sees a massive beam of ice coming at him and he dodges as the blast turns the entire wall to a ice sculpture as he says,"

Damn him, he clearly is not messing around, but neither am I! Ill just have to get up close and finish him in one slash. Other wise he will, huh? What the!

" Ezan tries to find Vexen, only to be shocked that the area is all ready surrounded in deep fog! Ezan looks around and says," What, there was no mist before, and now I can't even sense his magical energy! "

Vexen laughs somewhere form within the mist as he says," Hahahaha! You dared to get careless against me Ezan, and it's your last mistake! Those Sharingan eyes of yours have many powers, but they are all based on sight! With this deep mist, plus a contraption that makes you unable to fallow my magical energy, you are blind, and at my mercy! Fridge Saw Flake!

" Ezan gets tense as he looks around and says,"

Vexen, don't think just because I can't see you that you can defeat me! In case you have forgotten, you have me as your much valued prize because I am one of the best warriors in the universe! Even with out seeing you ill still cut you down! Huh, whoa!"

Ezan hears something and turns around to see a spinning buzz saw like snow flake roaring at him ready to cut him in half! Ezan jumps out of the way as it hits the wall and shatters, but as it shatters it turns in to many smaller fragments that cut his legs and arms! As he falls back Ezan grunts and says,"

He is not playing around, but it's not his battle yet. He may be controlling the stage of combat but he can't control everything. Even with my sight being worthless I can still hear him if I can focus and be aware of his moves through the air currents. Huh, damn it!"

Ezan all of a sudden feels the temperature drop lower before he sees the ground beneath him glow white and he jumps back before the entire area got frozen in to another tower of ice! Vexen laughs once more and says,"

Nice try, but you won't get a inch of relent from me! The Organization is relentless in getting what they desire Ezan! Today is the day you and your precious Enji realize how futile trying to deny us is!"

Ezan just has his Soul Eater sword glow before he says,"

Your time of doing what ever you want is coming swiftly to an end! No matter what, mark my words ill defeat you Vexen!"

Vexen chuckles as he says,"

You really do take after your parents Ezan, your as idiotic as they are!"

Ezan then hears noises and turns around to see a barrage of ice like needles coming for his vital points before he in a flash slices them all. He then tries to dash at the direction of the needles only for the ground beneath him to turn to ice, and he nearly slips before he jumps in to the air and takes flight with magic! He then hears Vexen sigh somewhere as the Dark Enji says,"

The biggest pain is that Ansem and I were ones friends. I respected him for the same thrust for true knowledge that I had. However, I saw he was not strong enough, he got to held back by his passions for other things, like justice and your mother! Bah, the only true way to know the secrets of the cosmos and reach the ultimate evolution is to discard such sideshow! Emotions are fragile, momentary, and illusionary, while true knowledge is eternal!

"Ezan chuckles as he says,

" Vexen, you clam your so smart yet you understand nothing! Since you have no understanding of emotions you will never be able to truly call your self a evolved being, just a closed off being! Huh?"

Ezan suddenly feels a lot colder as a blizzard like noise before Vexen shouts out,"

Silence! You're nothing but a tool, who dares to think he understands everything based on worthless feelings! Ill shatter you once and for all! Diamond Dust Coffin!

" With this Ezan feels a snowflake, before in a instant he sees ice irrupt all around him before he is frozen solid as the entire area looks like its in the middle of a blizzard! Vexen laughs as he descends and sees Ezan frozen in place before he grins and says,"

Ah, the sculpture of a foolish warrior, a fine possible sculpture for the castle! Ezan, I told you you're not powerful enough to thaw out of my wrath! To bad you had to be so stubborn, but its time to abstract from you want I need and be gone with your annoyance for good! Oh?"

All of a sudden the ice starts to crack before in a moment Ezan explodes out of the ice with his magical energy blazing as he charges at Vexen and says,"

No matter how cold you make it Ezan, you won't freeze me, Delta Ray Edge! With this Ezan slices in to Vexen in a instant, but a second later Vexen's body turns to ice that freezes Ezan's sword arm! The real Vexen lands down behind Ezan and says,

" Nice try, but I was expecting some kind of outburst. Now that you played your hand, your finished! "

With this he fires another blast of ice that freezes Ezan solid, and he has his aura swarm around his shield before he says,"

Now Ezan, you resisted passionately, but now its time you learn the cold hard truth about how fallowing your passion leads you to failure! Hahaha, enough, time to die! Huh, what the!" He was about to attack Ezan when all of a sudden Ezan vanishes beneath the ice! As he sees a part of the castle take his place Vexen looks franticly around and says,"

He set up substitution magic? Damn it where did he scamper off t, GUHA!!

" Vexen finds out where Ezan is real soon as he feels a sword slice in to his right shoulder! As he screams he turns around to see Ezan grinning at him as he says,

" I don't scamper, I blitz before my enemy notices so I can finish him! I knew if I appeared to slip up you would let your guard, and now its you who's passion will be his undoing! "

Vexen glares at Ezan as he says,"

The Sharingan, I hate those blasted eyes! I will gain the power those eyes possess!" Ezan then has his energy explode as he says,"

Don't bet on it Vexen! Now that you're open, your finished! I won't let you pull any thing else on me! I may not embrace the darkness, but I am far from naïve. Chidori XIII Blitz! "

With this Ezan has his energy explode before lighting crackles around him and in a flash he lashes out at Vexen and slashes him from different angles before the Dark Enji can react before he has slashed Vexen several times in a second before he is above Vexen with his sword glowing before he glares at Vexen in the eyes as he says,"

Now then Vexen, this is the end! Huh, AHH!"

He was about to slash at Vexen to unleash the final bow, before all of a sudden a massive black energy blasts intercepts him and blasts him through the wall and to the front of the recreation of the castle! As Ezan lands he clutches his even more damaged arm as he says,"

"What, how could Vexen have attacked like that? Does he have even more powers then I assumed?

"All of a sudden a surge of power blows the mist in front of Ezan away, before none other then a furious looking Xion with a black aura appears! Her Sharingan eyes are formed as she has a sword that looks like Ezan 's own blade in one hand and a replica of what seems to be Ben's Star Sword in the other! She looks at Ezan and says,

" I won't let anyone ruin my chance to have my happy family back, not even you brother! IF you won't join in on the revenge Ezan, then I will have to do what I must to you as well!

"Ezan just stares at Xion in disbelief as he says,"

Xion, just what have they told you? For that matter, how can you have those powers?

" Vexen flies down looking manic as he says,"

Capital work my dear Xion! I knew it was worth it to, insure you came out the way you did. See Ezan, this is what the powers of your blood line could be in a proper use! However, I had enough of your backlashes, for what you did your going to die now! Stand back Xion, the job will be finished by me!

Demon Crystal Ice Mirrors!

"With this Ezan sees Xion step back before he shoots a circle of ice around Ezan, before dozens of ice mirrors shoot up and surround him! Vexen then shocks Ezan as he goes up to one, and seems to step in to the mirror himself! Laughing once more Vexen says,"

For getting my blood boiled now your going to have to die painfully Ezan!"

Ezan gets tense as he charges at Vexen as he says,"

Don't think can defeat me with smoke and mirrors Vexen! Il drag you out if need be, Chidori Burst!"

With this Ezan charges at Vexen, but as he dodges Vexen smirks before he is gone, leaving Ezan confused as he says,"

What, vanished in an instant! That was so fast that my eyes could not even fallow him. Could this be some sort of, AHH!

" Ezan is suddenly forced to think differently as he feels pain all over his body in the form of lighting fast ice needles coming out of all of the mirrors at once and hitting him all over! As Ezan lands on the ground Vexen appears in the mirror closest to him before he laughs and says,"

HAhahaha, feel the wrath of my deadliest spell for types like you! Thanks to the powers of theses mirrors I can move at the speed of light, and bombarded you in to submission! I told you it would have been wise to expect your destiny, but you just had to be so stubborn! Oh well, at least you will meet your parents. Well, maybe not your mother, she was to much of a pure maiden to go to hell after all. HAHAHAAH!!!

" Ezan gets back up and throws a ice needle out of his right leg and left shoulder before he looks deadly serious and says,"

Vexen, no matter what you do or try, you won't defeat me! I did not fight for so long only to have it all end by your filthy hands! My destiny, my history, its what I make of it! No matter how much some say fate is frozen, are will is strong enough to direct it in the way we desire! And now, I desire for you to die!

"With this Ezan dodges another barrage of needles and retaliates with a series of lighting fast sword slashes to defect the barrage of attacks before his energy explodes and he says,"

This ends now, Backlash Mirror Force Fl, Whoa!"

Ezan is about to unleash all of his power in to a massive energy beam before ice appears out of the ground and freezes his limbs! Vexen laughs as he says," Your right, this does end now Ezan, for your pathetic life!

" With this large spiky icicles burst out of the mirrors and all press right at Ezan's skin and Vexen looks ecstatic from the top upper mirror as he glares at Ezan and says,"

Yes, you proved your skills Ezan, but such skills can not out due me! You Enji have been thorns in are organizations ascension for some time now, but at this site you Ben Auro and many others will at last fade in to nothingness! "

Xion looks sad from outside the mirrors as she says,

" Ezan, I am sorry it had to be this way. If only you were not so brainwashed to the Enji Knights will.

"Ezan turns his head to her as he tries to overpower the ice to no avail as he says,"

Xion, if your really my sister then why can't you see how wrong this is? No matter what the connection is between you and this group, you clearly have to see how insanely evil there ambitions are! You think this is mothers will?"

Xion looks troubled as she says,"

Stop it Ezan, you could not protect mother, you let this corrupt society have its way with her and all others like her! I hate this cosmos, it does not deserve to exist as it is! Its time to destroy all the rotting factors and create a shinning future! If you won't be a part of the new world brother, then this is where we say good by!"

" Vexen laughs as he says,

" Don't worry Xion, I have a hunch you will like the new Ezan much better. Ah, don't feel to bad Xion, the Zeon men are all stubborn idiots. He clearly takes after his father, to death! Idiots that dream that they can carve there future out of hope and kindness are nothing but worthless trash! Ansem died for making his mistake, and now its time for the sins of the father to take shape! So long Ezan!"

With this a massive ice sword forms above Ezan, and prepares to drop down and split him in half! However, as it falls a new voice says," Vexen, Ezan will not have to pay the weight of that sin, not today!" With this everyone is shocked as a massive dark energy beam goes in to the icicle and shatters it! This shocks everyone as Vexen says,"

What the hell? None of the Enji should have made it this far! "This deep voice chuckles as it says," I am not a Enji Knight, but you should fear this confrontation all the same, old friend! "

Ezan widens his eyes as he says," That voice, where did I hear it before? " He sees Vexen look horrified as he says," No, no this can't be right! There must be a glitch, I should not be hearing that voice!

" This voice chuckles as it says," Oh believe me, this is real Vexen! Your heart is even more rotten then when we last conversed, but I had enough of your twisted projections! You desire the power of the Sharingan eyes do you not? Then, here is another sample for you,

Amaterasu!

"With this in a instant black fire rains down and crashes in to all of the ice mirrors before a shocked Vexen says," What, what are you doing! Fool , no fire can melt my ice! Hey wait, NO!!" All of a sudden Vexen sees the ice all melting and cracking and he jumps out of the mirror as it shatters, only for some of the fire to reach his shoulder! He screams in pain as he lands besides Xion and says," Damn you, you will pay for this!"

Xion looks mortified as she says,"

Lord Vexen, who could have done this to you?

" The same voice says," Someone whose heart has had enough of standing in the shadows child.

" Xion, and Ezan sees the man who came to Ezan 's aide step forward, and its none other then DiZ! Ezan remembers how DiZ helped confront Garma when Kira declared himself Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom as he says," You, your that DiZ! How did you get here, how did you even know I was here?"

Vexen has his eye tic as he says," VERY GOOD QUESTION! DIz huh? So you really are nothing but a ghost I see, what a riot!!!

" The masked man ignores Vexen as he turns to say,"

Lets just say that I have a rather good information network Ezan. "

Ezan breaks out of the weakened melted ice as he says," Once more, you just appear out of no were, what is it that you really want DiZ?"

DiZ chuckles as he says," That's how you talk to someone who saved your life? Well, with the current situation as it is I can overlook the lack of manners. And as for a answer, its because I have a interest in insuring you don't become a pawn of the darkness and survive. Also, I have a desire to see set things right in light of recent events. "

Xion looks outraged as she says,"

Who ever you are you have a lot of nerve meddling in family affairs! What kind of weirdo hides in a mask and thinks he can just pop in?

" Diz chuckles as he says," Poor girl, you have no idea, just how wrong you are."

Vexen looks like he is about to snap as he says,"

Silence! All right DiZ, I don't know what your thinking, but you really think you can defy me, DEFY the Organization and live? Just who do you think you are, some imposter, some ghost? "

Ezan turns to DiZ and looks annoyed as he says," As annoying as it is to agree with Vexen, seriously, what do you really want DiZ, why are you acting like some guarding angel to me? You're the one who stopped Sephiroth from manifesting when Lexaeus attacked, you're the one who has been watching me like a shadow. Why DiZ, I want the truth!"

Diz chuckles as his eyes glow and he says,"

The truth? You can't handle the truth, or at least, that's what I told my self all of theses years. But the real truth is that I made up excuses because I could not face my sins, my shame. However, I seen now how much more damage I was causing my isolating myself. You desire the truth Ezan, then you will have it. The reason I act as a Guarding Angel to you, is because its what I naturally should be doing.

"He then puts his hands behind his back , and slowly takes of his bandages that make up his mask. As they fall, and everyone sees his face, Ezan steps back and has a rare moment of true bewilderment as he says,"

No, this is, impossible! This, has to be a trick!"

Ezan 's reaction is because the true face of DiZ is the image of the man he just saw as a memory just a little while ago, of none other then, Duh duh duh, Ansem Zeon! Ansem looks at Ezan and says,

" I am Ansem Zeon. And Ezan, I am your father.

"Vexen looks like he is going to freak out as he says,"

That's not true, THAT'S IMPOSSBLE!!!! You, you died at the start of the war, you died when the diplomatic shuttle to the Tiwghlight Town space colony exploded! There were traces of your corpse!

"Ansem grins as he says,

" Really now Vexen. Someone as smart as you should have expected me to see Weil Zabi 's betrayal coming for months. Search your feelings, you know it to be true. "

Vexen then clutches his head and screams out," AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Xion is trembling as she says,"

My father, is alive? No, Ansem is dead, that's what, that what, AH!!!!

" As Xion seems to be freaking out as well Ansem turns to Ezan and Ben's rival gains back his composer as he says,

" My, father, you, your still alive? You been alive all of this time? Why, why did you not just come out upfront with this from the start?"

Ansem sighs and says,"

My son, I know this is a dramatic moment but I also know you're a smart man. If I just came up to you and the Enji would you really have believed me? Ezan, I know I have a lot of answers to give to you and many others. But, for now all you kneed to know is that I want to help make things right in any way I can. "

Vexen regains his baring as he says,

" Heheh, HAHAHA!! You think, you can be redeemed Ansem? You let Weil Zabi off his leash, you abounded your son, and now you think you can appear this late to the game and fix things? Ansem, now I see you truly are the biggest fool I seen! Seriously, what do you hope to accomplish?

" Ansem has a kind of twilight magical aura flare out of him as his own Sharingan eyes form and he uses them to glare at Vexen as he draws his Oblivion Saber as he says,

" I don't expect to be forgiven, I don't deserve redemption. Vexen, I am still alive to admen my errors, and insure my mistakes are corrected. By that I mean make sure both you and Weil Zabi can no longer get away with what you gained from exploiting my work. And most of all, fulfilling the promise to the women I loved more then anyone. I will fulfill Namine 's will, and insure my son is not a slave of the darkness, but is able to walk the path between light and darkness!

" Vexen looks amused as he says," You mean the path a super solider like him can only go, Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?

"Ansem has his saber glow with his own magical energy before he says,"

No, the road to dawn."

Ezan is still taking everything in as he says," Ansem Zeon, my true father, all of this time he was looking out for me in the darkness. This is, surreal. Did I all ready die?

" Vexen gets hysterical as he says,"

No, but you will soon be! Well, how SWEET!! This is all to perfect, now I can kill both of the wretched men of Zeon at once! Even with this old friend, things will still go my way! Even if you have returned to defy me once more Ansem, you won't stop me, it's far to late! Even you are no match for the powers I have now. Yes, now Ill gladly freeze your revenge, and have the pleasure of ending your pathetic life my self!

Now, prepare to die, as a family!"

With this the two former friends prepare to battle, but that battle is so intense that its going to have to be pushed to next chapter! Yes, wither ever you saw it coming or not Ezan did not, and at last he has seen that Ansem is truly alive! How will this change the battles in Castle Oblivion? Can Ben and co make it through the ordeals in his way to see this unusual family reunion? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ansem and Vexen clash and the two clearly see who has the superior power and skill! After one side is forced to retreat due to being unable to continue the fight, Ansem reveals why he is not in fact dead and why he has not appeared to his son till now, and this also leads Xion to a painful revelation about her own harsh truth! Meanwhile, Ben is still fighting through more memory induced obstacles and at last finds the last group of friends!

After helping Cecil and Kain confront the buried darkness between them, and taking out the specter of there archenemies Zeromus they are confronted by both the mysterious girl, and the Ezan replica! Still thinking he is the true Ezan, Ben and co are in a tight spot when not only does Ben's fake rival unleash his full dark wrath, but uses lies to land even more harsh blows! However, before the Enji Knights have to worry about dying at the hands of one of there own, they are relieved to see they were never betrayed when the true Ezan arrives to finish the battle with his dark half! While the replica unleashes his rage on the original with his past at last established and the truth about his family uncovered, Ezan at last digs down and unleashes the ultimate power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and his true potential brought forth through the heart that has both light and darkness within him! Don't you dare miss out next time on

_**Chapter 131: Resolve of The Twilight Knight, Blade that Transcends the past to the Future!**_

Ah, before we leave for today, just a few more authors notes. First, I hope most of you don't need me to explain the DiZ Ansem thing lol. Second, for the ones oblivious to the tales of games Mithos Yggasil was the main villain of the Gamecube Tales game Tales of Symphonia, and Dhaos was the final boss of the first one Tales of Phantasia.

Oh yes, and if your confused about Xion, ill just give this little hint for now.

Two words, Zeta Gundam, Cyber Newtype.

Ah, maybe thats five words but if your a Gundam fan you will get the idea lol

Ah, lets see, well, I am tired but I think that's all for now lol. Well, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more of them and till next time!


	22. C 131:The Twilight Knight’s Descent

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume three

_**Chapter 131: The **_**Twilight**_** Knight's Deep Drive, Coming to Terms with the Past on the Road to Dawn! **_

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars at last after digging deep are heroes got some answers! Ezan and his clone had a rather brutal brawl and it seemed that the Vexen's dark duplicate had the upper hand when his ruthless attacks landed some sever blows! However the darkness had seemed to boost the Ezan clones arrogance as well as after he blasted the real Ezan with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack he did not bother to conform his kill! And with that he desired to search for Ben to erase the stain on his originals reputation of losing to a supposed ultimate elite warrior as himself! As he went to settle the score with Ben that only existed in the replicas head Ben and co were helping more friends get out of memory lane as they came to the aide of Lloyd, Kratos and his squad as they combated the vengeful ghost of their old foe Mithos Yggrasial and his descendant that was the enemy of Cless and his friends Dhaos! However, as they were settling scores with the past, Ezan was confronted with an even more personal memory!

When he woke up from his injuries he saw that Xion had all ready dragged him in to another memory floor, and this one was displaying the home world of his parents, Namine Uchiha and Ansem Zeon! Ezan may all ready have known what transpired but neither the less seeing the man he thought was his father for so long, Garma Kaiba, nearly force his mother in to marrying him caused him to feel even more disgust then before. However, despite what Vexen and Xion thought this was not enough to make him turn against the Enji, and as Ezan firmly asserted that he was going to be staying a good guy he was furiously assaulted by the senior Dark Enji!

The Chilly Academic proved he could use his research to deadly efficiency when he countered Ezan 's skills and put him in a bind with his various ice attacks, and even when Ezan managed to break through his foes assault when he tried to change the battles momentum he was blindsided by a furious Xion! However, just as it seemed Vexen might have his way, an unexpected arrival made his presence fiercely known, the mysterious DiZ! Even Ezan was getting tired of DiZ just coming and going as he pleased, but he and everyone else was in for a real shock when DiZ showed who he truly was, Ansem Zeon himself! Ezan was nearly dumbfounded to see his true father has in fact been alive and been helping him and the Enji throughout the course of the war, and Vexen nearly blew a gasket!

However, that shock turned to cold rage as Vexen looked forward to leading this un expecting family reunion to a joint funereal! How will this turn of events shape Ezan, Ben, and the course of this grand galactic war? Will we at last learn all we need to know about the full history of Ezan and his family matters so it won't be hanging around his head?

Well, only one way to find out, so let the guided madness unfold!

* * *

Today's chapter begins with other spectators watching the shocking revelation at the end of the last chapter, and by that I mean Vexen 's fellow Dark Enji cohorts! Axel Larxene and Marluxia have been watching the unexpected arrival Axel sees Ansem from an up close monitor before he whistles and says,

" Damn, never thought I would see Ansem Zeon in the flesh again. "

Larxene giggles as she says," Silly simple Axel, of course it's a shock to see Ansem here, he is suppose to be dead! Who knew that Ansem Zeon, the original creator of the Zeon Federation was such a family man. Ah, it's almost sweet if it's not ROYALLY screwing up are plan!

" Marluxia looks coldly at the screen as he says,"

Yes, its quite clear that Vexen did not take this in to development for his plans. Sadly, even I did not expect this outcome. If he is all the way out in this isolated space, he must have been monitoring his precious son long enough to see him get are letter, and fallow Ezan and the Enji here. How, annoying. Still, if Ansem thinks he can save his son and the rest of the Enji from their fate, he has another thing coming. No matter how powerful he is, he can't match my power, especially when in this castle! Still, I'll give him credit, he always was a respectable warrior with talent for getting out of sticky situations.

" Axel chuckles back as he says,"

that's for sure, your dear old dad had him assassinated and passed it off as an act of the Lylat Kingdom if I recall. Heh, that was the whole reason he was able to take absolute control of the Zeon Federation and declare a war of separation from the Lylat Kingdom. Well now, it's going to be a hell of a show if Ansem decides to make it know to the public that he is still alive. Your father is going to flip."

Marluxia snickers as he says,"

Come now Axel, your injuries are causing you to become delusional. My dear father will never know Ansem is still alive, because Ansem will die before he can exit Castle Oblivion! I am the Graceful Assassin after all, when I decide it's time for my victims to die, death befalls them. It's that simple. Still, I'll give Vexen one chance to save himself from disgrace."

Larxene looks sinister as she says,"

The old bookworm still has his toys, it just might give him a chance to not fallow Xigbar. Oh right, guess Xion is going to learn the hard way how precious family reunions are, and how much they can sting!

"Marluxia nods and says,"

Sorry Xion, but you would have to realize your own destiny soon enough. Still, it's better, that you expect and become the executor that you are as soon as possible, it will speed up everything quite nicely. Ah, now it's time to see, if the genuine owners of those extraordinary Sharingan eyes, can be outmatched by the research made against them. Heh, if not, I'll have to assert my own wrath in to the equation!

"With this the three black wearing villains watch on as they see Ansem preparing to make a move, and with that we return right up to them as well! As we return Vexen has just about overcome the shock that nearly shut down his brain last time, and is ready to turn his shock to rage! Vexen snickers as he takes flight and looks down on Ansem before the area around him gets colder and he says,"

Well Ansem, I have to admit you have outdone yourself. This was not something I expected to happen today, but even with this variable my grand experiment will not be stopped! Tell me, did you think you could come in to my territory and walk out alive? You're even more of a deluded dupe then before!"

Ansem looks at Vexen firmly and says,"

I am aware of both your powers and the powers of this castle, but I still believe there is still a strong chance that I Ezan and the rest of the Enji Knights can come out alive. Even if Castle Oblivion is your lair it does not mean you know everything. "

Vexen chuckles before his energy explodes and he says,"

That arrogance, you thinking you were better then everyone and could defy reality was what made you have so many enemies Ansem! I don't know what your grand revenge plan about hiding for so long before returning could ever be, but it will never become reality! Ill insure it, time to truly go to hell Ansem, so I can analysis you and your son's corpses to harness all the power that should be mine!

"With this he points his shield at Ansem and instantly has a massive razor sharp icicle shoot out to rocket at Ansem and try and impale him! However Ansem instantly shows how he got his reputation when in the blink of the eye he thrusts his Oblivion Saber in to the incoming attack and shatters it! Ansem keeps looking at Vexen as he says,"

Perhaps it is you who has forgotten just what I can do Vexen. No matter how much research you can perform, only a fool thinks he can predict the inner workings of another's heart and soul!"

Vexen growls as he says," The heart, the soul, such things are only important in silly fairy tales! The mind is the true supreme essence of one's life, that is the path to transcending ones primary brethren! The heart, the soul, someone like you may not be able to predict there nature, but I can! And that is why, your life's path is about to come to a freezing halt!

" With this Vexen's energy explodes and he fires a massive beam of ice at Ansem! However Ansem then has his own magical power surge before he says," I won't let this moment be my last! Prepare yourself Vexen!

"With this he fires a beam of fire that collides with his former friend's chilly blast and it causes fire and ice to spread out around the chamber!

Ansem looks disgusted as he says," Vexen, you and this Organization that you belong to are the biggest fools of all! You think by doing twisted experiments on yourselves you can evolve to become beings with power on the level of a god? You're just trying to grasp what you can never hold!"

Vexen looks furious as he says,"

Silence! Someone who is not my equal in intellect has no right to clam my ambitions are futile! Hahaha, and especially someone who has a genetically altered super soldier of a son! Enough, this will be your grave Ansem! Within this chamber, all of the water of this artificial atmosphere can be controlled by me! Infinite Glacier!

"With this Vexen has ice explode out of his body, before it consumes the whole area and causes ice pillars to blast all out of the room! Ezan jumps out of the way of a protruding glacier before he slashes another in half before he says,"

"Vexen, his powers is going out of control. I wonder if my f, if Ansem can really defeat him by himself. Even if I am, a little tired, I won't let that freak have his way! Huh, no!"

He sees a bunch of ice pillars break up and surround Ansem before they instantly smash in to him, making him consumed in ice! As the whole area looks static vie the massive amount of power causing it to malfunction! Vexen sees Ansem frozen as he laughs madly and says,"

HAHAHAAH!! See my dear Xion, see how much of a failure your father was? He could talk big, but like so many leaders he could only talk, and never fallow through! Ah, what a good turn of events, now I can be the one who truly ended the misguided Zeon bloodline! Now Ezan, what pose do you want to be frozen in before you die?

" Ezan gets in to a fighting stance but before Vexen can get closer all of a sudden everyone sees steam rising out of the glacier! Vexen has his eyes widen as he says

," No, impossible! Being trapped in that ice makes you experience coldness beyond zero, beyond the coldness of liquid nitrogen, beyond the fringed embrace of space! There is no way he could escape, there is no way he could live! " A instant later he sees Ansem is still in fact alive when a surge of power explodes out of the ice and it shatters, as Ansem walks calmly forward as he says,"

Things are not always as impossible as a rushed analyze might indicate old friend. It's true your attack could kill any living thing under normal circumstances. However, this outfit of mine helps lessen that coldness somewhat, and my magic spells reduced your attack even further. If this is the best you can up with your going to lose this battle quite soon Vexen. "

Vexen snaps as he says," I won't lose to you Ansem! While you wasted all of those years lamenting over some women I made leaps in my research that took others generations to achieve! My greatness won't be overcome by foolish wishes! DIE!"

With this he fires another beam of ice at Ansem but this time Ansem looks angry as his Sharingan eyes change to the Mangekyou state before he says," Vexen, I won't let you talk to someone that important to me like that Vexen! No matter how cold your wrath is, I will thaw through it!

Amaterasu!"

With this Ansem widens his eyes as he fires a large black fireball out of it that instantly melts the Dark Enji's attack and in a second collides in to him, shattering his shield and setting him ablaze! Vexen falls to the ground and yells in pain as he says,"

RAHH!! Damn you Ansem, I won't let you get away with this! This level, of pitfall magic, can't defeat me! AH!"

Vexen tries to freeze himself to exsiquish h the fire but it melts instantly and Ansem chuckles as he says,

" I would not call that kind of attack pitiful. The flames of Amaterasu are hotter than magma and as long lasting as the fire of a star! Your finished Vexen, its time you admit that you cannot beat me."

Vexen snarls as he says,"

Bah, all of your talk, and yet you embrace the dark side to! Just another showcasing of what a hypocrite you really are!"

Ansem sighs and says," Of course I use the power of the darkness; the dark side is within me. However, so is the light. I do not deny neither the light nor the dark, nor do I let either dominate me. Through true balance, comes true power.

"Vexen starts to look delirious as he is starting to become consumed by the flames as he says,

" Damn you, those eyes, and it's all because of those Sharingan eyes! You were not even a pure blood Uchiha; you had to get that power artificially like me! Why can some fool like you be able to handle it and not me?"

Ansem responds with,"

It's true I did not naturally be born with the Sharingan eyes, and that I gained them by having an eye transplant. However, I did it because I was compatible, and that I had the blessing of the Uchiha tribe, and Namine. Vexen, no matter how much you try you can't bend everything to your will. You sometimes have to compromise and expect things how they are.

"As Vexen screams in frustration desperately using his power not to be burned to a crisp Xion looks furious as she runs in front of Vexen and glares at Ansem as she says,

" How dare you, how dare you come here and ruin everything, acting like you know everything, father! If you were able to be so strong, how come you could not save mother, or protect me? "

Ansem clears his throat before he says,"

Child, I am sorry to be the one to inform you, but your mistaken. You are not my daughter.

" Xion has her energy explode as her own Sharingan eyes form and she says,"

You, how dare you be so cruel to your own daughter! Don't you see I have the same eyes, the same blood as you and Ezan? Why is it always Ezan everyone is after, and no one ever, paid attention to me? Why was I , so alone?

" Ansem sighs as he says,"

Xion, I have no ill will to you, but Ezan is my only child, and was the only child of Namine.

" Xion gets so angry she unleashes another force from her magical energy to blow away the fire off Vexen as she says,"

STOP lying! You have to be, lying! "

Ansem just stares at her and says,"

Tell me child, this castle can recreate memories of the past yes? Have you ever seen memories of yourself? I may not know what your true history is. But why don't you ask the ones who have been watching you, like Vexen?

" Xion is about to respond, before she pauses and says,"

That, its, all because, I have been sleeping. For, a very long time. Right, Vexen? Lord Vexen, he is lying right? I have memories, I really am Ezan 's brother right?"

Vexen just looks furious as he glares at Ansem and says,

" Ansem, damn you! You had to return, just when everything was going my way! You will pay, you will pay for returning mark my words! This is not over yet, I still am not through. You're not going to leave Castle Oblivion alive!"

With this darkness surges around him and the freaked out Xion before it consumes them and they are gone! Ansem looks calm as he says,"

To think he is so desperate to prove he is right that he would create something like that. I would almost pity that Xion, if she were not nothing but a nobody. But, now that they are gone, we have a brief respite, do we not Ezan? Now that we are no longer being threatened, I suppose now would be a good time to talk."

Ezan looks suspicious as he says,

" Talk, just what do you want to talk about Ansem? You may be alive, and my true father. But, there is nothing we have to talk about."

Ansem chuckles as he says," Is that so Ezan? You have nothing to say, nothing to ask your father? I would assume you would have questions to ask someone who you have only met face to face for the first time. Well, my true face I suppose. "

Ezan looks coldly as he says,"

Why would I desire any questions to ask when it's all quite simple? Garma manipulated my mother in to marrying him, you stayed away because of threats and your own anger and sadness. Then you were driven to create the Zeon Federation, only for Weil to betray and nearly kill you. Then you hid in disgust and fear till now. It's quite simple. You may have good answers for your reasons but I still see no need to feel warmly to you. Ansem, just want did you expect me to think of you?

" Ansem looks sad as he says,

" I could be an nobody or anybody. It's up to you to choose to believe in me or not.

"Ezan sighs and says,"

You do seem to like pushing choices on other people, very well, now I'll play your game Ansem.

"Ansem chuckles as he says," I did not push you to make a decision Ezan; you have chosen your own path to fallow. Like I said, I don't expect you to love me as a father when I have not been a father to you for your whole life. All I ask of you Ezan, is to let me help you and the Enji Knights end this painful war. "

Ezan sighs and says," Fair enough. But first, tell me, why would you want to aid the Lylat Kingdom when you're the one who originally helped create the Zeon Federation that wanted to separate away from it?

"Ansem looks up and says,

" I suppose some clarity would make the situation clearer. Very well Ezan. As you said, it's very simple why I never appeared to you in your life. As I can only image Garma had you, his "prized" ultimate warrior under a tight leash. It would take a great amount of effort for me to meet you properly, and if I was discovered it would have caused, many ripples. Furthermore, such complications would have caused much pain to your mother. Believe me Ezan; I loved your mother more than anything. If I could have found a way to make things work, I would have.

" Ezan gets annoyed as he looks at his father and says,"

Enough, don't you bother going in to an emotional rant. I saw for myself how much in love you were with her with your own eyes."

Ansem chuckles and says,"

Yes, I suppose that was one bright spot from Vexen's ploys. And that's why it is needless to say, how furious and bitter I was after Garma took Namine away to Corneria. It may have smoothed relations with my world, but I still saw it as the Lylat Kingdom flaunting there power over individual worlds in the universe. I began to hate it with a passion . Even King Akunumakao, who I met personally and respected, I began to see as nothing more than a puppet who's strings where, being pulled by his greedy power-hungry advisers, senators and supporters!! And when he died and his younger, more naïve son took the throne I had lost all faith. I thought a government where planets had a less up top allegiance should exist. I wanted to be free of the corruption and exploitation in a place where all were equals. I envisioned a better world, one free of the burdens of a over powerful government. However, in the end I admit I was a fool.

I wanted to get away from corruption, only to have corruption be standing beside me. I may have wanted to create a better society, but it soon became painfully apparent that my fellow founders, had more pity motives.

Weil Zabi, and those who his mindset like Nute Gunray, Andrew Oikonny, Mormon Osborn, the High Profit of Truth and the others had no intention of creating a more equal government. They merely wanted to be unable to be touched by the Lylat Kingdom so that their profits and power could be un challenged and never be stopped! Weil, he had his eyes on being the leader from the start. From the beginning he gave me subtle ideas, and exploited my feelings. I knew he had an angle, but I thought he was just bringing my views to light, and that I could control him if he became too hungry for power.

Sadly, it's clear I was delusional. The weeks before my supposed death Weil had been angering me, making his own actions, and foolish public statements that only made relations between us and the Lylat Kingdom worse. I knew we could not just separation from the Lylat Kingdom and leave a thank you card. However, I was willing to turn to a peaceful situation. It would have been better to make some compensation then to start off the Zeon Federation with devastation.

However, Weil would have none of that, he refused to agree to any terms, and began to escalate are forces! I saw it clearly then, that Weil wanted it all to himself, and that he merely saw the Lylat Kingdom as something holding him back from the money he thought he deserved to make. And then it became clear that he and I were thinking of two different things, and that the Zeon Federation could only go down one path.

I quickly realized after chatting with Weil and the others, that even if I was the leader if I got in there way they would not think twice about taking care of me one way or another to make me there martyr to rally behind, and finding my food poisoned helped make things clear.

In fact, the meeting at the Twilight Town Space colony was in fact me to have a crucial meeting with the Enji to inform them of Weil and the others true intentions. However, that was the day that Weil played his card, and tried to kill me when he sabotaged my shuttle to jump start his power play. He would have possibility really killed me, if not for the sacrifice of the Enji Master I met. That's right; Master Minato sacrificed himself to protect me, even though I was possibly an enemy. Sadly, I did survive, but not without injury. As I was trusted in to the escape pod I saw that everyone on my ship had died, along with everyone on that colony.

Even as I entered back to one of my secret bases I had all ready seen that Weil had declared me deceased, and had all ready made himself the president. It all became clear to me, when all who were not found of Weil Zabi like my friend Castel Deikun were executed for being "spies" I realized Weil would not allow me to come back, and that if I did he would label me a imposter.

I was distraught, for a month I was near motionless in one of my hidden bases only barley alive, with hatred the only thing I felt. I felt that everything my life had been was a lie, and that it was all for the expenses of others. My fellow members just wanted be as a sacrifice to rally troops over and run over my ideals, as a Enji Knight that I thought was part of what was corrupting the cosmos saved my life. I had nothing to believe in, and I nearly was ready to give up my own life.

However, as I monitored by chance the battles that have broken out, I saw you fight, I believe it was when you and the others were fighting in the ruins of the Twighlight Space Colony. Seeing you reminded me that I still had things that mattered to me in this dimension. Even if you were not aware of are relation, you still are my link to Namine. And, even if I could not save her, I would not let down her wish, or my son!

That's when I took up the persona of DiZ, and worked in the shadows to do what I could to have redemption for my sins, and insure the sins of the father did not past on. However, lately I began to realize that as long as you only knew the partial truth by silence could cause more problems. And it did, since all of this was caused by others exploiting my inaction. Lucky, I was able to have some effect, although it's because of your own strong will Ezan. No matter what I did, if your heart was strong enough to avoid being consumed by darkness it would have all been for naught."

Ezan looks down and looks ashamed as he says,

" I don't, see myself of having that strong a will to be honest. If not for you Sephiroth would have over taken my body. No matter what, I can't seem to purge the darkness within me." Ansem looks kinder in his gaze as he says,

" Your too hard on yourself, you seek the impossible. No being that has a soul can be without darkness. As long as there is light there will be shadow, good and evil can only exist as long as they have each other. You have shown your true strength by expecting the darkness within you, and commanding it instead of letting it control you. Using the strengths of both light and darkness can put you on the path to unleash your ultimate positional. You have all ready had the power to have your Sharingan eyes reach their Mangekyou state. I am sure you can find a way to unleash your true power to see a path to defeat those that keep the wheels of suffering moving."

Ezan looks serious as he says,

" Maybe, if I can find them first. I had it with this castle. I wish I could find where Vexen and the others are hiding, find the others and get out of this annoying castle. Sigh, sadly this castle is jamming magical energy.

"Ansem chuckles as he says,"

That is true, but, there is other ways of finding them, if you use the full power of your Sharingan.

"Ezan raises a eyebrow as he says,

" What do you mean?"

Ansem looks up and says," The Sharingan has many skills, even if you're not aware of them all. One of them is a very powerful range of sight. If you focus you can utilize a powerful X ray like vision that can see objects up to eight-hundred meters away. It can even distinguish magical energies of light and darkness. It works quite well, its how I found you here. Just focus your eyes and clear your mind.

" Ezan sighs before he takes a deep breath, and his Sharingan eyes change form again before he looks up and squints before he says,"

I, I can see faint sources of light. I wonder, they might be the others. And, there is a dark energy heading to them. No, it must be my replica. He said he wanted to kill them all, I can't let that happen! However, he is more powerful than me, he can use the powers of the darkness without restraint."

Ansem chuckles as he says,"

It's true the replica Vexen created may have overwhelming dark power, but it does not mean he is superior to you. You can combine the powers of light and darkness, and that combined power is superior to his. I know for a fact you can beat him. Now, go, my son. I'll be there in a moment."

Ezan turns around and says,

" What, your leaving again?"

Ansem shakes his head and says," No, I just wish to investigate something. Besides, I would just slow you down, age has slowed me down just a tad.

"Ezan chuckles and says," Great, your all ready using your age to make excuses.

" Ansem looks amused as he says,

" Just like your mother, you don't hold back. You really do take after her."

Ezan quickly turns around and looks over his shoulder as he says," Don't you dare think you can start making father jokes.

" Ansem chuckles as he says,"

Sorry, wanted to try it at least once. In any case, good luck Ezan."

Ezan grumbles and takes off in a flash. Seeing him quickly exit the chamber causes Ansem to look happy as he says,"

Namine, I hope you are watching from somewhere. Your son has become strong. Now I'll continue to do my part to insure he can be rewarded for his efforts. "

* * *

As Ezan dashes off and in a flash blasts a hole in the ceiling he sees Nobodies coming for him and in an instant slashes them in half. As he figures out how to progress to his destination the fastest he says,"

How ironic, the letter was false and I met my true father all along. This feeling, I never thought I would have this feeling. Well, time to erase the errors of the past. I should be able to intercept the clone before it's too late. I won't let a cheap imitation decide who I am. Ben and the others better not die from that clown or I won't forgive them!

"With this Ezan dashes off trying to avoid the henchmen and traps getting in his way to reunite with his fellow comrades as his father sets out to do his role as well. However, now it's time to see just what Ben and co are up to in the middle of this!

* * *

As we return to are hero, it seems once more the Enji are in the middle of finding where the others are. And as Ben and co stop and see another pair of doors all ready open with a light in process Lloyd looks at Ben and says,"

So, someone is in here like we were right?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Hopefully, at this point there can only be so many options left, unless Castle Oblivion has more unexpected guests."

Cloud shrugs and says," Let's hope no one else has to suffer there less than stellar hospitality. Besides, besides Ezan Cecil and his squad are the only ones left. It's been a while now; let's hope we are not too late."

Kratos turns to the spiky haired man and says,

" If we can overcome theses challenges I am sure they can as well. Still, it puzzles me, what does the Organization of Dark Enji have to gain by trying to set us up against are memories?" Zidane shrugs and says,"

It's not just are memories, these guys have memories from all over history. I knew that memories live on through time, but this is ridiculous! It's like; it's all some sort of grand experiment?

" Ben looks serious as he says,"

Maybe, but I don't care what Marluxia and the others are trying to do, because in the end it's not going to end how they want it to be! Ezan, I know something is up with him, there is no way after everything that has happened that he would change sides so suddenly. Whatever it is, I won't give up no matter how many things they throw are way!"

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Sounds like a good plan to me! All right, time to see what this rooms true decorations are!"

With this Ben nods and they all charge through the door and on cue a flash of light blinds them all, before the same computerized voice says,"

Interlopers going in to FF4 data, processing."

With this after a turbulent few seconds Ben and the others see them self's on a mountain side in the moonlight. Looking at each other Doug looks up and around before he says," So, this look familiar to anybody? "

James shrugs and says," Remember, this could be someone else's memory. "

Squall shrugs and says," Only one way to find out. Now, we just need to figure out the correct way to go.

" Shinryudramon looks around and says," Well guys, I am not sure, but I am smelling some faint scents above. They kind of smell familiar, one smells like fish." Ben chuckles and says,

" Well, that just might be Cecil. Let's see just what kind of mountain this is, oh?"

Ben hears moaning before everyone hears shuffling and turns around to see what appear to be zombies climbing out of the edges! As they crawl and lunge at the Enji Ben sighs and says,"

Undead huh? Great, this world better not be one only populated by zombies! Hate to break it to yah guys but you're not eating my for anyone else's flesh today! Get lost!

" With this Ben takes out the Star Sword and has his energy surge before he jumps up and releases a barrage of energy blasts from his hands in a shot gun like fashion that bombards the rotting foes and blasts them away in an instant! As Ben lands on the ground he grins and says,"

Sometimes I feel sorry for the bad guys that are too dumb to know they are walking to their doom. Then I remember they are the enemies and laugh. Well, let's among other things get away from the stench eh guys?

" His comrade's nod and they move up the mountain, blasting through more zombies and other monsters before running up to a wider area and stopping to see a larger ghoul like monster crawl out of a rock and Ben sighs before he says,

" I wonder how many monsters we have to fight before we get somewhere?

"Tidus shrugs as he charges at the coming monster and he says,"

Who knows, but no sense talking about it, let's just kick but till they are all gone! Get lost ugly!"

He then jumps in to the air and prepares to slice at the ugly monsters head, before he roars and extends his tong like a frog, before he wraps it around Tidus before he warps him around tightly! Tidus looks more disgusted then alarmed as he says,"

Ew, gross now I am going to smell dead for days! Huh, whoa!"

The monster instantly recoils his tong to try and devour Tidus and Auron instantly charges as he says,

" If you keep up this you're going to not just smell dead! "

Ben charges to prevent any meal plans as his sword glows and he says,"

No, I won't let anyone die like this, even Tidus! Your dead freak! Huh, whoa!"

The zombie roars as he smashes the ground with his fists and causes the area that the Enji are running over to shatter! As Ben loses his footing he instantly stabilizes himself but as he takes to the air he sees Tidus about to be swallowed hole and he says,"

No, not again! Huh?"

He is getting worried that he is about to see Tidus be killed by a random monster till he sees a flash of light appear in the distance before it blasts in to the ghouls head and vaporizes it! At once Tidus lands on the ground and says

," Man, I almost got eaten. Maybe I should think with my head a little more, but in any case thanks dude! Um, who was the dude that bailed me out again?"

Everyone turns around and sees that the blast of holy light came from someone they were looking for, Cecil! His Light-bringer sword still glowing, Ben sees Rosa is behind him as Cecil looks calm and says,"

Tidus, glad to see you're uninjured. Ben, Cloud, Squall, Kratos, and everyone else, you're all safe. I am so relived. "

Ben grins as he sees the long haired paladin walk up as he says," Cecil, Rosa, glad you're safe to! Where is Kain and Yang?"

Ben sees the blond white mage look distraught as she says,"

We, don't know, when we awoken they were gone, in fact we are still here because we were looking for them."

Cloud walks up to Cecil and says,

" So, I take it that you know what this place is?"

Cecil nods and says,

" Of course, I would never forget this place. This is Mount Ordeals, the place where I renounced my dark past and turned from a blood stained dark knight to a paladin. I must say, I am not sure how we got here. Still, I am glad you were all here as well. I was worried that mysterious girl warped everyone all over the cosmos.

" Ben chuckles as he says," Ah, not all around the universe just in one messed up castle."

Rosa looks confused as she says,"

Castle, what do you mean?" Ben sighs as he says,

" Let's just say, we never left that moon. Long story short, we are in Castle Oblivion, what appears to be a powerful fortress of the Organization of the Dark Enji. So powerful it can recreate memories of both its hosts and from out history itself with total lethal accuracy. Sigh, I all ready explained this so many times, anyone else wants to do the recap?"

Cloud nods and says," Ill explain this time. All right, here the deal."

With this Cloud goes on to explain what's transpired in Castle Oblivion so far and, yadda yadda yadda, after a few minutes Cloud ends briefing his fellow Enji and after hearing this Cecil says," Amazing, to think they could not only recreate the past but make it interact with the present. Just how powerful are the Dark Enji?"

Rosa responds with,"

If they are powerful enough to brainwash Ezan, then they are deadly indeed."

Ben responds with,"

They may be powerful, but not enough to win! That Marluxia, this is all a big game to him, but once and for all he is going to face the justice he deserves for playing a game when people are the pieces! We all ready defeated Axel and Larxene, and Xigbar got killed because of putting his trust in the wrong people. And even if there are others here, soon it's going to be his turn, as soon as we get Ezan back to his senses."

Cecil responds with," That's right, I don't know what brought about Ezan's sudden change of heart, but I am sure we can make sure it's not a permanent change. Ezan, is like many of the others, he is haunted by both his dark past and his feelings. However, I know from experience it does not mean he is fated to reside in evils pocket.

"Rosa fallows up with,"

Well, we will never be able to save him staying here. But, how do we get out of here?"

Ben shrugs and says," The norm seems to be a door of light appearing out of nowhere, it usually happens after we face, something. That something seems to be different each time. Ah, it would be nice if it was something easy and soft, like a psycho walrus or something."

Cecil chuckles as he looks up and says,"

Well, whatever this test is it might be close by. I remember this path well, we are just about at the top. This way everyone.

" With this Ben and the others realize they might as well fallow Cecil's lead and after a minute they reach the summit of Mount Ordeals, and see a kind of shrine like area on the top! Ben looks impressed as he says,

" Wow, so this is the place where you official became a paladin Cecil?"

His friend nods and says," Yes, it is right here where I renounced my sins, and became empowered by the light." Ben looks intensely as he says,"

To seek redemption from your sins, it must not be an easy task."

Cecil nods and says," No doubt there Ben. I never thought I, a warrior who welded the blade of the darkness and committed many atrocities like brining the village of Mist to near total devastation under the orders of who I thought was my king would ever be able to be with the light. Luckily, because of my hearts true desire and the support of my friends I was able to make it.

" Rosa smiles and says,"

Cecil, it was easy when your heart was so kind and strong, and your bonds with your friends were so strong. Now, let's find those friends shawl we Cecil? Huh, I hear something. Its, over there! Huh, oh no!"

Everyone sees something walking out of the side of the alter, but as they get ready to take out more zombies they instead see its someone they know! Yang!"

Cecil looks relived , only for it to turn to horror as he sees the Fabul monk is badly injured! Yang breaths unevenly as he says,"

Cecil, Rosa, and everyone else. I thought I would not see you all again alive, ugh!"

Yang coughs up blood and Cecil runs up to him as he says," Yang! What happened to you? "

Ben looks around as he says,"

Did one of the Dark Enji do this to you? "Y

ang responds with," Dark Enji? No, it was not them. It was, Kain."

Rosa looks alarmed as she says," What? Kain? Why would he do that?"

Yang says," We were going along this mountain, then he started to act oddly. He, seemed to be in great pain, but when I came to his aid he attacked me!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Could this, be the same thing to happen to Ezan? Maybe it's some sort of virus or magic Marluxia is causing that causes them to go berserk? Huh?"

Everyone sees a pillar of darkness appear out of the alter before a voice reveals itself with a laugh,

"Your mistaken Ben Auro, nothing is confusing me! If anything, everything is much clearer now!"

With this the new figure reveals itself, and its none other than Cecil's best friend Kain! The man with the long blond hair and dragoon armor has a dark aura around him as Cecil says," Kain, what is the reason for this? Why did you attack Yang?"

Kain smirks as he says," Oh nothing personal, just to lure you old friend! Cecil, I have been holding back my wrath for you for too long! I thought I could be content letting things go, but I refuse to let you have it your way when you don't deserve the right!"

Rosa looks horrified as she says," Kain, snap out of it! Why are you doing this now?

" Kain laughs and says,"

Because I had it with Cecil taking everything that should be mine! He and I committed the same sins, yet he became the paladin, he became the king of Baron, he won your unconditional love! And yet, for all my struggles, even after become a Enji Knight as well, I got nothing! I may not be a half Lunarian like you, but I was the one with the superior fighting prowess! You held back everything from me Cecil, and I want it back now!"

With this he takes a massive leap in the air and has his spear glow red with dark energy as he intends to ram it through the man who is suppose to be his best friends head! Cecil and the others jump back as Kain smashes in to the ground and causes the ground to be hurled torn apart! As Ben kicks a large rock out of the way he looks at Kain and says,"

This, is not good. From what I remember, Kain was always strong but never this powerful! It's like, another case of rage empowering syndrome! Great, and bad timing syndrome along with it!

"Cloud lands on the ground and gets in to a fighting position as he says,"

Wither its Kain acting on his own or he is being controlled, it's clear that that this can't go on!"

Cecil looks tense as he blocks a barrage of lighting fast lance lunges as he says,

" Kain, in the past Golbez, no Zemus, was able to control your mind through your darkness. Fight it, let us help you!"

Kain laughs as he says," If you want to help me Cecil, then DIE!"

Cecil sighs as he says," Sorry Kain, but I won't let that happen! Forgive me, Saint Cross!"

With this Cecil unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword slashes that hit Kain before he can react! Kain screams in pain as he is hit multiple times in a second, and as Cecil sees this he says,

" I am sorry Kain, I wish this did not have to happen again. Huh, whoa?

" He sees Kain grasp his chest as his spear glows and he says,"

Not as sorry as your going to be! You know you can't kill me Cecil, even after all of this you don't have it in you! That is why, you will never be able to survive! "

With this he throws his lance at Cecil and while the Enji Captain dodges the lance strikes the ground and causes a geyser of darkness to explode underneath the surprised Cecil, and blast him in to the air! Kain instantly has his spear form in his hand as he says,

" Yes, at last freedom will be upon me! Cecil, I am coming for you, ill at last be free of your burden!"

In an instant he bursts at Cecil and lunges at him, only for Ben to flash step in front of him and block the strike! As the force creates a shock-wave Ben flies firm and says,"

Snap out of it Kain! You and Cecil have been best friends for over a decade! You clearly value your friendship with him more then any dark resentment you have! Snap out of it!"

Kain looks furious as he says,"

Be quite Ben Auro! You have no idea what its like to spend your whole life being forced to settle for being someone's shadow!

" Ben grins as he says,"

Clearly your rage is getting to your head Kain, because in fact I have for a great part of my life! So, don't act like you're the only one who has suffered and snap out of it!"

With this Ben unleashes a fierce roundhouse kick that smashes Kain through a bolder. But as he lands everyone sees a explosion of darkness before Kain jumps back with a bloody cheek! Looking mad he cracks his neck and says,

" No matter how many of you are in my way, you won't stop me!"

Rosa looks sad as she says,"

We don't want to stop you Kain, we want to help you! Please, stop this!"

Kain laughs as he says," How insulting, you keep saying that when you do nothing but cause me unending suffering! No matter how much more effort I put, like my father, it's never rewarded! I tire of being

everyone's joke!" Rosa gets closer as she says,

" You're not a joke to us Kain. Even, if my heart loves Cecil, you're still a dear friend to me, and I hate to see you in such pain!

" Kain looks pained as he says," Stop this, your just trying to trick me again! I had it with your farce!"

Rosa stands firm as she says,

" If that's what your heart truly thinks Kain, then kill me if it will ease your suffering."

Everyone is alarmed as Cecil says,

" Rosa, don't do this, Kain might take up your offer!"

Kain laughs as he says,"

So, you finally want to help me do you Rosa? Hahahah, yes, Cecil, you have a front row seat for my retribution! "

He then charges at Rosa and everyone comes at him as Ben says,"

Damn it, this is getting crazy, and is has to stop now! Huh?

" Just as he was worried he would be too late to prevent Kain from impaling Rosa just before he reaches her he stops in his tracks, and stops in a cold sweet! His dark aura begins to subside as he says,

" Yes, this is, what I really want. At last I will be, no! This is, AHH!!

" He then begins to grasp his head as he says,"

NO! I won't kill Rosa, no matter what! "

Kain's eyes then glow red as he says,"

You weakling , this is what we must do, it will end are pain at last! They will always be tormenting us, therefore they must die! This is the justice Rosa deserves for denying you!

" Kain then smashes the ground with his spear as he says

" Don't try and control me, I do love Rosa, and I would rather die then kill her even if that is the reality! I, won't be the weak one, any more! "

Everyones sees this and Zidane says,"

Damn, seems like something really is controlling Kain!" Wakka gulps as he says," I just hope he is stronger then it mon!

" Cecil looks firm as he says," I know he is, I believe in his resolve! Don't give up Kain, what ever this is we believe in you!"

Ben has his Star Sword glow as he says,"

That's right, we won't stand by and let the darkness boss you around. Kain, let this power help you!"

With this Ben goes on a hunch and fires a beam of light from the Star Sword in to Kain! This causes the Dragoon from Baron to scream in pain, before the darkness around him shatters, and he falls to his knees before his shadow takes from to a dark imposter of himself! Everyone is shocked as Ben says,"

I thought something was off, but not a clone!" Kain breaths hard as he sees the shadow of him moan before he says,"

Its not a imposter, its my own dark side, taken form."

Yang walks over as he says," I see, so that's what was causing you pain before. Incredible, such pain that it took its own form!"

The shadow of Kain snickers as he says,"

You pathetic fool, you want to shame your self once more? No matter how hard you rebel you can never overcome me!

" Ben smirks as he says," Oh yah? From where it looks like your about to go down hard and fast because we have bigger fish to fry then a shadow!"

Kain stands back up as he says,

" No, everyone stay out of this. I must end this once and for all my self." The dark Kain looks annoyed and says,"

What is wrong, is this not what you always wanted! Your deepest desire, was always to kill Cecil so that Rosa could be for your self!"

The real Kain looks ashamed as he says,"

No, it may be a wish, but a wish that has to much of a painful cost to grant! I won't let my dreams make me blind to realty! You are not my true desire!" His responds is," Stop fooling your self Kain, I am the true pure you! I am what you truly feel, deep down in your heart!"

Kain then jumps in the air and says," Maybe once, but not anymore! Its time for me to put this to a end! With this Kain clashes with his dark half's spear and as the dark Kain keeps Kain at bay with one hand he laughs and says," Its no use, no matter how much you dislike me I will always be a part of you! Just embrace me so we can be done with this! Huh, what the? No!" He sees his spear begin to crack as the real Kain's spear glow and he says," You misunderstand, I think, I am ready to expect you now."

The dark Kain has his eyes widen in terror as he says,"

What, wait hold on!" Kain then begins to glow as he says,"

I've been held back all this time by the past. I thought those days had been buried for good... But things didn't work that way. My past is as much a part of me as any part of my body. The happiness, the sadness...And all the hatred... ! I will expect my pain, while not letting it consume me! Cecil, Rosa, I will stand by there side no matter what!"

Kain then unleashes a wave of light that shatters his counterparts spear, before he strikes his darkness in the heart! The dark Kain yells as he says,

" Stop, no! I won't be defeated by you, I won't disappear!"

Kain then says," Your not going to vanish, after all you're a part of me, I won't deny your right to exist! "

The dark Kain begins to crack as he says," Why, why? Yaaagh !!!!

" With this a explosion breaks out and everyone is nearly blown off there feet as Cecil steps forward and says,"

No, Kain! Huh, what is this? "

Everyone sees a surge of light blow away the darkness, before a man steps forward, and Ben and the others see that it appears to be Kain, wearing a completely different outfit! This outfit looks like a cross of what Cecil is wearing and what he was wearing before, and his spear now looks much more holy like as it is now the holy Gunir spear! Ben is amazed and says,

" Kain, are you ok? That's you right?

" Kain grins and says," I feel better then ok Ben, I feel, free of some weight that has been weighing me down for some time now. .

" Rosa then says,"

Kain, your energy now feels in sync with the light, and your outfit looks like that of a paladin!"

Kain nods and says,

" I guess that's because I finally expected my darkness and showed that the light in my heart is stronger."

Cecil grins as he says,"

I knew this day would come Kain. Like me, you have overcome your darkness, and have become a holy dragoon! I always knew you could do it." Kain walks forward and says,"

Cecil, Rosa, everyone, I thank you for believing in me.

" With that Cecil pats Kain on the back as he says,"

Despite how unexpected this was it looks like it was all worth while. For now are bounds are even stronger! The forces of evil behind this plot will pay for thinking they can win with there tricks! Now, let's leave this place to finish what we set out to do! Huh? "

Everyone feels the sky turn dark as the fragments that was Shadow Kain begin to shake and float as a demonic voice say,

" Hahahah, what utter nonsense, worthless half bread traitor! The light can never overcome the true ultimate darkness!

" Soon the dark fragments begin to merge and take a new shape as Ben says," What is this? "

Cecil gets ready for anything as he says," I am not sure, but, I do remember that laugh. Huh, no!" All of a sudden the dark fragments take the shape of a dark knight, and its none other then Cecil when he was a Dark Knight! This new being chuckles as he looks at Cecil and he says,

" You can renounce the darkness all you want Cecil Harvey, but no matter what you will never be able to make it leave!

" Cloud responds with,

" We don't have to. Even if the darkness will never be totally gone, as long as we can keep it at bay it will never be able to dominate!"

The figure in the form of Cecil's dark past chuckles as it says," Do you truly think you can keep the power of evil it self at bay mere human? Think again! Dark Flame!"

With this the dark knight unleashes a explosion of dark flames and everyone moves fast to avoid being consumed and Cecil slashes one of the flames in half as he says,"

Quit playing theses games! Show your true form fiend!

" The Dark Knight jumps in to the air as it says,"

Very well, face your fate, worthless life forms!"

With this a dark sphere covers the Dark Knight, before it shatters, and its true form takes place! Everyone sees a bald fiendish being in long purple robes emerge, and as he laughs with a evil tone Doug cracks his neck and says,

" Well ugly, now that your shown your true face to the party ready to get kicked out hard for being a pain?"

Cecil steps back in horror as he says," No, it can't be! Your, _Zemus_!?

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says," What? You mean, this is the guy who was caused all the trouble you and the other went through? Well, looks evil enough to fit the bill all right. Remember Cecil, Castle Oblivion can recreate nearly any memory. This is just another ghost, that's going to disappear!"

Zemus crosses his arms and says,

" Cecil Harvey, you will pay for interfering with the judgment of the cosmos. You thought you deny us, but as I said, the mortal shell may rot but the spirit will linger forever! At last I have the chance for my revenge!" Kain gets ready for anything as he says,"

Your nearly acting like you're the real deal, but even if you are, your revenge will be denied once more Zemus! "

Zemus has a dark aura burst out of him as he chuckles and says,"

Don't think a miracle will happen a second time weak human! You can deny it all you want but you trend down the path of darkness, it's your nature! The light you command is only feeble at best with your blood trusty desires, it won't save you! Now, you will all pay! "

Ben has his power explode as he says,

" Your just another scumbag who thinks we are slaves to the darkness! No matter how much hatred you have it won't be enough to stop us from making you go back to bothering other demented freaks like you back in hell!

" Zemus glares at Ben as he says,"

You will pay for being so insolence human! Know suffering, know death! My hatred will not be stanched until it has consumed all else! Now its time you worthless beings feel my wrath! No matter how much you try, you will never compare to my malice! Watch your death!

" With this a pillar of dark energy consumes Zemus, till a dark cocoon form around him!

Cecil charges at him and says," No, this insanity ends here and now! Huh, no!"

Cecil was about to charge to attack when a shockwave of darkness blows him back before another pillar of darkness blasts out! After bracing himself Ben is able to stand his ground, and when he can look forward again he is shocked to see a new, much larger and horrifying figure take the previous foe's place!

Ben sees a giant revolting grey and red demon floating in the place of Zemus that one could describe as some sort of nightmarish fusion of a Metroid and the Aliens from the movie,,, Alien! As Ben sees this villain glare at Ben with its red eyes he powers up and says,"

So, this is the true form of Zemus huh? Its even uglier then what I picture from your stories Cecil!

" Cecil nods and says," Yes, this is Zemus reincarnated from pure rage and hatred, now its **_Zeromus_**!

I thought I would never have to see this sight again. But, with all of us together I am sure we can destroy this vile memory with out to much difficulty! "

Zeromus cackles as its long gangly arms glow and it says,"

In your fantasy Cecil, no matter how many are before you, you can not stop me ! There are no crystal to weaken me, so now its time for all of you to perish! Vengeful Whirl!

" With this Zeromus unleashes a whirlwind of pure darkness to try and tear are heroes apart! As it heads for Ben he dashes out of its path as he sees tear the simulated Mount Ordeals apart before he says,

" Damn, for all of this guys ranting he has the power to back it up! Still, so can we! And we did not come this far to be defeated here! Zeromus, time to see your hatred is not invincible! Shinryukenha!

" Shinryudramon flies besides him before he transforms his shield to a cannon and says,

' You tell him boss! All right ugly, open wide! Infinite Eixa Ray! "

With this Ben and his mega level Digimon partner both fire there energy beams at Zeromus, but Zeromus laughs as his eyes glow red before he says,"

Maggot, you underestimate my power, and it will be your last mistake! Black Hole!"

With this Zeromus extends his hands before a sphere of darkness forms, and it becomes a black hole that consumes the heroic duo's blasts entirely!

James sees this and says," What, he created a black hole? How much power does this being have?

" Zeromus laughs as it says,

" Hahah, can't you scum realize that evil is evolution at its purest? No matter how much you struggle, it's only a matter of time before you meet your demise!"

With this Doug has his power explode before he says," It may only be a matter of time before we die freak, but even so we won't be dying by your ugly hands! Time to make this mug even more disgusting! Final Shouryuu Ken Heaven !"

With this Doug has the energy around his grieves and gauntlets explodes before he bursts right for Zeromus! Zeromus responds by sending another Vengeful Whirl attack but Doug is fast enough to zigzag around it before punching Zeromus right in the chest!

Zeromus is not killed by this attack but he still roars in pain, and with this the others go to attack him while they have the momentum and he is attacked by Cloud's Finishing Touch, Auron's Banishing Blade, Squall's Blasting Zone, Senel's Phoenix Impact, and Cecil's Paladin Force attack and more at once! This kind of damage hits home and Zeromus yells in pain as it instantly unleashes a 360 degree outburst of darkness to blast everyone back! Seeing it damaged causes Ben to chuckle as he says,

" Well Zeromus, still think hatred and the sort makes you invincible? No matter how powerful the darkness is, it can't consume the light! After all, light and dark are two sides of the same coin so to speak and one can never destroy the other!

" Zeromus has its power get even more ferocious and lighting bolts rain down from the sky as the whole mountain seems to be shaking from its pressure!

It then says," Enough! Your petty strikes can not defeat hatred! Time you feel the wrath of the undying power!

Big Bang!

" With this Zeromus glows and shakes before he forms a massive blood red sphere in his hands before he hurls it and throws it at the good guys! Ben and the others prepare to get out of its way, before all of a sudden it stops and explodes blasting out painful energy in all directions! Zeromus just absorbs the energy he released but everything else is either blasted to atoms or hit hard! As Ben lands on the ground with a thud he at once blasts off the rocks that have fallen on him before he takes a deep breath and glares at Zeromus as he says,

" Damn it, this thing is powerful all right, but if Cecil beat it before then there is no way we won't be able to take it down again!

" Zeromus laughs as its head turns unnaturally and it says,

" Don't waste the effort thinking about impossible dreams! There is no crystals to bind me, no prayers to reach and empower you this time! You're powerless in the face of my fury!" Cecil walks back up to Zeromus and says,"

You still don't understand Zeromus, we may lack those things now but we have all we need to defeat you now! All you may comprehend is hatred, but we have something that is superior, the desire to survive, and to insure those we care about live!

" Zeromus cackles as its hands glow and it says,"

Ludicrous, bugs protecting each other is just a futile emotion, that turns in to more despair when it fades!"

Kain walks up besides Cecil and says," True bonds don't fade in to darkness Zeromus! No fury will rip them apart, something a demon like you can't understand!

" Zeromus moans and extends its hands as it says,"

You can deny your worthlessness all you wish, but the truth about your pity existence will forever remain! You can never remove your dark stain, now perish! Vengeful Whirl!"

With this Zeromus unleashes another barrage of dark whirlwinds at his former killer! However Cecil has the energy surge around his sword before he slashes one of the magical attacks in half and he says,"

Zeromus, time you understand what true power is, once and for all!"

He and Kain jump at the same time as both of there energies both flare up and Kain says,

" Its time to bury the past so we can all move on with are life's for good! Cecil, lets do it!

" Cecil nods and says,

" Right, let's give him all we can do!

"With this Cecil and Kain both say at once," Sky Grinder!

" With this the duo appear in a flash behind Zeromus and unleash a lighting fast barrage of holy enhanced sword slashes and spear thrusts that are so quick to everyone its like several Kain and Cecil's are attacking Zeromus at once! Zeromus can't seem to laugh this combo off as he yells in pain and tries to smash the two only for them to dart away as it says,"

RAHH!! Damn you Cecil Harvey! All of my pain is because of your damned father! KluYa, if he was not such a pathetic bleeding heart, and persuaded the other Lunarins to not give your people what they deserve everything would have been my way! Because of him, I was sealed away, and because he had to have such arrogating offspring my vengeance continues to be halted!"

Cecil points the Light-Bringer at Zeromus as he says,"

I am glad I can continue my fathers will, because a monster like you does not deserve to have its wishes granted! The madness ends here Zeromus! "

Zeromus gets enraged as its power explodes and it says,

" Never, it will NEVER end! As long as there is hatred in the hearts of mortals, I will not perish! You can't win, DIE! Big Bang!"

With this Zeromus unleashes an even more powerful blast of dark energy then before and hurls it at Cecil! But Ben charges at the blast and has his own power explode as he says," There will always be a little touch of the dark side in are hearts, but as long as the light side is greater your kind will never win! Time to face that your time is up! Take this, Shinning Flare Slash!" With this Ben slashes in to the energy orb, and tries to overpower it! At first it looks like Ben is going to be blasted back, but then the others come to Ben's side and slash in to the orb as well, in till there combined power is enough to blast the Big Bang attack right back at Zeromus!

The ugly villain can barley believe it as he says,"

What, that's impossible! RAH!!" With this the blast goes right in to Zeromus, and while he just absorbs the dark energy he still is outraged and gathers even more power as he says,

" I refuse to be defeated by such pathetic vermin! Hate is the ultimate power, nothing can defeat it! This time nothing will stop me!"

With this Rosa looks firm as she says," Hate is not the ultimate power Zeromus, its time you see just what power the opposite side of hate can produce! Cecil, Kain, are you ready?

" The two nod before all three of them unleash all of the power they have before they all say at once,

" Trinity Crusade!

"With this the trio fire three powerful holy blasts in a triangle formation that pierces the energy that Zeromus was gathering in a instant and goes right through his chest! Zeromus roars as it says," No, I won't be killed by you again! I will kill you all!

" Ben jumps up as he says,"

Didn't anyone ever tell you about dying gracefully Zeromus? If not, here is a crash coarse! Good by!

"With this Ben throws his Star Sword like a boomerang as it slices right in to Zeromus 's neck! This is the cherry on top for the ghost of the deranged Lunarian as its body begins to crack as it says,"

Damn you, DAMN YOU ALL! I will, never be, AHHHHH!!!

" With this Zeromus has explosions break out all over before his whole body is consumed in a massive explosion of dark energy! As the few fragments float down and shatter Cecil takes a deep breath and says," At last, its over.

" Ben sighs and says," Good grief guys, next time someone has personal issues to dispute can it be done with out your darkness taking form and your archenemy coming back? It, makes things a lot less painfull "

This gets a laugh from most of the group and Shinryudramon says," Don't worry boss, no pain no gain right?

" Ben nods and says," Still, if everything is this hard ill be dead before I marry."

Cecil chuckles and says," It may have been a unexpected ordeal but nothing worth getting is easy.

" Tidus laughs and says," Besides man, for all you know you might never get married! Huh?

" He sees Ben saw little humor in that remark as he is giving off a evil eye to Tidus that is so intense that the ground around him is cracking!

Tidus laughs nervously and says," Er, bad play man, don't take it seriously. Come on, stop looking like you want to kill me it's freaking me out!

" Wakka chuckles as he pats Tidus on the back and says,"

Come on mon, you should be use to it by now. Just be glad he is not fallowing up that look!"

James sighs and says," In any case, now with this victory we have found everyone sans Ezan and still alive to boot."

Ben grins and says," Yah, now we can figure out if Ezan is acting funny because of something like Kain and no matter what take down Marluxia for good! "

Kratos looks at the damage to the simulated area as he says,"

This won't be easy, is power must be immense if he can create such powerful realistic ghosts of the past."

Cecil nods and says," It's true, even if it was just some sort of simulation, that foe acted just like the real Zeromus! But, no matter what powers this Marluxia is, he won't be able to kill us just by haunting us with the past!"

Kain nods and says," Yes, the past may hurt, but confronting and coming to term with that pain can make us stronger."

Ben looks confident as he says," Its time we make the lord of this castle become part of its memory, so if we can just find a way out of here we can get on with the , oh?"

He sees a glimmer of light crack in the distance before a door of light appears right in front of the entrance to the shrine on top of the mountain stands!

Doug grins and says,"

Looks like you said the magic words buddy. All right everyone, whose ready to blow this joint?"

Cloud nods and says,"

Lets end this little game." Cecil looks up at the fake moon in the also fake sky as he says,

" Father, I won't give up, not till I create not just a peaceful time for the world you loved but all others!"

With this everyone goes through the portal of light, and soon enough with a flash once more they are back in another corridor in Castle Oblivion. As Ben sees the card like crystal crack and shatter on clue he takes a deep breath and says,"

All right, we ran in to everyone but Ezan, and been through so many floors that unless this castle really has most of its floors underground we have to be close by now to give the ones who invited us here what we think of there pathetic attempt at hospitality!

" Just as everyone agrees a new voice says,"

Sorry to disappoint you, but you Enji Knights have progressed as far as you will be allowed to go."

With this a flash of light appears in front of the Enji Knights before the same blue haired girl appears! Looking as emotionless as ever the maiden looks down at Ben and says,"

Ben Auro, you and all of the other Warriors of Light have proved you're quite stubborn. Your chances of making it this far, were a very slim percentage. No wonder my masters put you all in your own special section."

Ben grins as he says," Your bosses underestimated how good we are, your games ended with yo

u being the loser! It's been one wild ride but your special memory floors were not powerful enough to kill us!"

The girl sighs as she says," How perplexing, we were sure you would perish to the chain of memories. After all, it's your absolute weakness points.

" Cloud then takes out the First-Sword before he says,"

You may think you know are weak points, but you while you seemed to have some insight on all of us, you underestimate how strong we Enji Knights really are! Even when faced with are failures, we won't sink in to them."

Lloyd nods and says,"

That's right, we learn from are mistakes and grow to become even stronger!"

The Maiden frowns and says,"

Deluded inferior beings, you will never raise above your fallings. Humans are fated to commit there sins again and again. They don't have the will power to overcome them, and that is why the history of man will always be one of failure. That is why its time for my masters to erase this unfit cosmos and great a grand new order. You Enji will be erased along with all the others who can not cross the gap of evolution!"

Ben looks serious as he says,"

I had it with people like you saying that! Even with are weaknesses we still deserve to exists! It's because of are weaknesses that we are able to grow! "

The Maiden then sighs and says,"

Such illogical words won't save you Ben Auro. A simple being like you can not understand how what true power works.

" Ben powers up as he says,"

Maybe, but I don't want to understand your kind of twisted logic anyway! Enough of this, get out of are way or we will have to use force to move you!

" The Maiden then has her holy aura surge as she says," Do not think you can escape your fate. If the memories can not give you your proper judgment, then I will!"

With this her power explodes before she fires a massive holy energy beam at Ben that he just manages to defect as it blasts a whole in the wall! Doug whistles as he says,"

Great, another cold chick with an attitude. Listen gal you may be a formable maid but your way out numbered here so turn tail while you still can! Huh?

" He and the others see the ground shake as the aura around the girl flares up and her eyes glow blue before she says,

You annoying man, you still fail to realize, no matter how many of you there are its worthless against a superior power!"

Perish, Doomsday!

" With this she raises her hand and a barrage of energy meteorites rain down! As everyone moves fast James glares at Doug and says,"

Really now Doug, haven't you learned when to keep quit?"

Doug laughs and says,"

Sorry, it was to tempting to resists! Don't worry, this is easy street compared to, whoa!

" Doug dodges another meteor before the maiden looks annoyed and says,"

No matter how persistent you are, I will fulfill my role, and erase all enemies to master Marluxia!"

Ben slashes another meteor in half as he says,"

You may want to fulfill your duty, but so will we! Despite your trickery everyone but Ezan has joined up. Now, once we free him from your control we will remodel this castle in a way that it won't harm anyone again!"

The Maiden giggles as she says,"

Hopeless man, Ezan Zeon has embraced his fate, and is now a warrior of darkness. He will never be a part of your doomed order again. You think we are controlling him when the truth is that he has simply embraced who he truly is."

Ben looks annoyed as he says," As if someone who does not know Ezan at all knows who he really is! After fighting with Ezan all of this time, I know that while he is not the kindest or friendliest person around, he is a good guy deep down. And after everything I won't give up on my friend!"

The girl laughs as she says,"

You're truly sad if you can not see the picture Ben Auro. Ezan is not your friend, he is your executor! But if you wish to die in arrogance, then so be it! Ultima!"

With this the girl unleashes the top class descurtive magical spell and hurls it right at Ben! But while the force of the blast is powerful enough to push Ben back Ben is able to stand his ground as his own power explodes and he says

," I won't let what my enemies say be the truth, ill decide the truth for my self, and make my own future! Anyone that tries to stop that, is going to find out the hard way just how hard I want to win!"

With this Ben uses the power of the Star Sword to absorb the Ultima spell before he unleashes its power in the form of a powerful crescent energy sword wave that goes in to the girl before she can react, and slashes her in half! As she falls down in two pieces with out a word and just a blank expression Shinryudramon says,

" Man boss, you sure showed her up!

" Cloud nods and says," It may have been a brutal end, but no matter her appearance she was are enemy that would not relent. There really was only two outcomes to this fight."

Ben nods and says,

" Marluxia sure found a way to make her absolute loyal. Its sad, but, if she won't give us are answers then we will just have to ask Marluxia himself! Huh, what the?"

In a instant Ben sees a surge of light appear before the same girl appears, looking completely unharmed before she says,

" You all ready have the answers Ben Auro, its only your own fault that you can not expect them.

"Ben sees the same sliced in half girl besides him and sees another one before he says," What the, was this one just a substitute or a clone?"

The Maiden sighs as she says,

" I told you, your clashing with superior powers that you could never hope to understand. Give up."

Zidane looks confident as he says," Give up? You give up lady, no matter what tricks you have your far out classed all by your self! Huh?"

All of a sudden another surge of light appears besides the girl, before someone who looks just like her appears! The new maiden giggles as she says," It would seem one is not sufficient to eliminate you, there force the numbers will just have to increase till you all die!"

Ben looks disturbed as he says," What, what are you anyway?"

The girls blink in unison as they say," We are the ultimate proof of the Organization's superiority, we are the new type of beings that will live in the new era. We are the Maenad, we will not fail are task." Ben looks serious as he says,"

So, you do have a name? New type, don't make me laugh. You're hardly the next evolution of life, and no matter how many of you there are it won't be enough to kill us! Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden a surge of power rattles the room before dark flames burst up and a voice says," If this level of power is not enough to kill you at last Ben Auro, then how about this!"

An instant later a massive purple energy beam comes roaring out of the other door and blows everyone back with its power alone! Ben just manages to get out of its path but the pressure creates a shockwave that smashes him in to the ground as it goes on to tear through the floor before a explosion is heard in the distance! Moments later its clear who made that attack as everyone sees Ezan, or really the Ezan replica walk slowly out! A dark aura surrounds him as he sighs and says,"

I let you pathetic excuses for warriors run amok for far to long! You two, leave this to me, or you will get in my way."

With this at once the two nod and say," Understood."

Without another word they vanish, leaving the Ezan clone as there only obstacle!Ben looks tense, having no idea that what he sees before him is just a fake as he says,

" Ezan, snap out of it! Kain was able to overcome his darkness, and you can to! No matter who is controlling you, we can fight it together! "

Ezan smirks as he says,"

You misunderstand Ben Auro, like always. I am not weak minded at all like you clowns. This time, its not Sephiroth the Maenad or anyone else controlling my actions. Now, this body and soul, is acting on its own free will! And want it wants,

" With out even finishing Ezan unleashes a wave of dark fire from his sword at Ben, that are hero jumps up in the air to avoid! However in a flash he senses something and turns around and blocks with his Star Sword, and manages to avoid being impaled by Ezan! As the clash of blades causes the ceiling to crack the clone of Ezan looks murderous as he says,"

To kill you once and for all! Its time, to erase my shame! I am a super elite warrior, and more so, the ultimate warrior in all of the cosmos! To think I ever could fail to defeat a naïve amateur like you makes my blood boil! Time to correct this humiliation!

" Ezan presses his sword closer to Ben and electricity crackles around it to shock Ben as Ben looks right in to Ezan 's eyes and he says,"

Ezan, is proving your number one really all you care about you? I thought, I know there is more to you then that!"

With this Ezan laughs as he says,

" To be the absolute best, that is all a true warrior needs to think about! Other things are just trivial filler in between battles that dulls ones blade! You waste time worrying about things you can never grasp, that is why your fighting ability will forever be limited! I am Ezan Zeon, I was fated to be the ultimate warrior before I was even born!

"Ben then gets upset as he says," No matter what you were born to do, you can decide your own future! What happened, you were able to overcome your darkness before, why have you gone so far back?"

Ezan laughs as he says," I would not expect a simpleton like you who has no real pride to ever understand me! And now, be gone! Delta Ray Edge!

" With this Ben sees Ezan about to unleash a triple combo, only for Squall to charge at him from his side and force him to back off! He manages to cancel his attack and parry the incoming Gun-Blade attack before he smirks and says,

" Pathetic, can't you do anything without others to bail you out? No wonder you were helpless to save Max, to save Lacus from her fate! You will never be able to save the cosmos, better die now then in totally disgrace! And as for you Captain Lionheart, I no longer see any worth in being a part of your squad. There for its time to end your life as well!"

Squall just gets ready to fight as he says," I don't remember you being so ungrateful, your not the Ezan that's a member of my team!"

Ben nods and says," Ezan, I refuse to believe this is the true you! "

The Ezan replica has his aura surge as he says,"

Believe it or not, it's the reality. I have been librated by evil, purged of all doubts, and I have to tell you, it feels pretty good!

" Ben then has his power explode as he says,"

I had enough of this bad joke! Ezan, I refuse to expect this is what you really are, and ill make you see that even if I have to fight you with everything we have! Now, here it goes, Bankai!

" With this Ben once more unleashes the true power of the Star Sword and as a burst of golden energy explodes out of him and the sword transforms Ezan scoffs at this as he says,

" This power of yours may have allowed you to have a edge for a while, but that gap has been surpassed, thanks to me at last embracing the ultimate power of the dark side! No training you have went through can put you on my level! Its time once and for all to put you in your place Ben Auro!"

Ben gets ready as he says," Don't think you can do that so easley Ezan! Time I remind you why I forced you to take me seriously in the first place! "

With this Ezan extends his free hand and extends out his palm as energy gathers around it as he says,"

Oh I take you seriously all right, as a serious stain to be erased! And now, Atomic Blast!"

With this Ezan fires a powerful beam of energy at Ben, and Ben and the others get out of its fire before it blasts away another part of the room! At once Ben charges at Ezan, and forms a golden energy sword in his hand as he charges to fight back! However the Ezan clone manages to dodge each strike as he laughs and says,

" This is the best you can do? Fool, I see you lack the killer instinct in your eyes, you will never win with such a weak fighting sprit!"

Ben then dodges another lighting fast blast of dark energy from his foe before he says,"

Ezan, you never acted this blood trusty, there is no way this can be who you truly are! AH!"

In a instant Ezan kicks Ben, and while Ben blocks it, Ezan uses that to slash in to Ben's shoulder! As Ezan laughs again he says,"

Yes, you clearly lack the force in you to be what you need to be! It's a wonder you managed to avoid dying in this war so far! You do have some luck, but your luck ends here! Huh, oh please." He then senses something before he turns around and sees Doug Cloud and Shinryudramon charging at him as Doug has his own energy flare up as he says,"

Ben did not make it just on luck Ezan, he got this far with his own skills, and with us having his back! You always had to be so stuck up, and think you were so great! Just when I thought you were getting your head out of the sand you pull this? Time to smack some sense in to you, Shinpuujinrai Kyaku! "

With this Doug unleashes a powerful flaming barrage of punches and kicks to intercept Ezan, but the cold warrior blocks every punch as he says,

" You think someone like you can warrant my attention? Forget it! Chadori Stream!

" With this Ezan unleashes a barrier of lighting to shock back Doug before he defects a barrage of energy arrows sent his way from James and blocks both Shinryudramon and Cloud's attacks as he says,"

No matter how many of you challenge me, you will still lose! Chaotic Helm breaker!

"With this Ezan warps to the top of the area before he bursts downward at the Enji to try and impale some of them, and while they are able to get away Ezan strikes the ground with such force a explosion of dark energy erupts, before he attempts to do the same attack again and again! After avoiding being impaled twice in a row Zidane breaths hard and he says

," Man, Ezan has always been ruthless in his fights, but he has never been as vicious as this!

"Doug lands besides him as he says,"

Maybe so, but its not enough to get away with being a turn coat jackass! Ill make Ezan see he made a bad move for thinking he could trick us, Masenko!

" With this Doug unleashes his powerful yellow energy beam at Ezan and at the same time Zidane powers up and turns in to his Trance Mode as he says,

" Your right Doug, we can't let him kill us. Ezan, you're not getting away from turning on us! Grand Lethal!

" With this he fires a barrage of purple energy blasts at his teammate to go along side Doug attack! However Ezan just glares at them as his Sharingan eyes form and he says,

" Bah, do you trash think your petty unoriginal attacks can phase me? Ill show you how much of a threat your little attacks are to me! Masenko!

" With this Ezan shocks everyone as he fires the exact same blast as Doug, to collide in to it and cancel the three blasts, causing a explosion that rocks the wide room! Zidane gulps as he sees Ezan flap the black angelic wings on his back before he says,"

Dude, did he just mimic your blast?" Doug clutches his fist as he says,

" Yah, don't know how when this is the first time he saw me use that!"

Ezan laughs again as he says

," Did I ever mention my Sharingan eyes allow me to replicate the moves of my enemies by memorizing the process to the exact detail? I don't use it much, because using the moves of you scum is beneath me, but, it is good at proving how nothing you can do can stop me! Now Doug Fitter, time to make you crawl at my feet for your annoying outbursts!"

Doug charges at Ezan as he says," Yah hell I am ever going to bow to you! "

Ezan smirks as he says," You would be surprised what sever pain can do to change ones out look. Lets try it, Fist of the Immortal Flame!"

With this Ezan flings his sword in the air before his fists are ignited with black fire before in a flash he is behind Doug and unleashes a brutal combo that catches Doug off guard and it ends with Ezan smashing Doug in to the head as he is blasted to the ground!

Ezan snickers and says," Fools will be fools, but even you should have learned your place by now.

"Doug slowly gets up and chuckles even as smoke is coming out of his body and he says,"

That's all you got Ezan? Please, your just talk.

" Ezan has his power explode at hearing this as he says,"

I had enough of your idiocy, die! Chadori Burst!"

With this lighting comes out of the Soul Eater and using his dark power fire is swarming around it as well! As he charges at Doug Ben intercepts and as they clash Ben says,

" Ezan, I won't let you do this! "

Ezan glares at him and says," Haven't you realized your to weak to protect anyone? No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to save anyone!"

Ben then has had enough as he says,"

You will see Ezan, just what I can do! Kaio Ken times Three!"

With this Ben's energy explodes with a fiery red color before his power increases massively and he shocks Ezan by instantly kicking Ezan in the stomach before kicking him again in to the air! Ezan responds by firing another Light Diver blast but Ben shows he is not playing around when he just slashes it in half before he says,"

Ezan, ill prove to you I have what it takes to fulfill the destiny Cosmos and the celestial ones bestowed on me, by beating you hard enough to snap you to your proper state of mind!

"With this he warps behind Ezan and smashes him with the hilt of his sword in the back of his head, smashing Ezan through the right wall and causing much debris to fall! As Ben lands on the ground Lloyd is behind him before he says,

" Man, at this point its like we have to kill him to get him to stop! Did, he really betray us?

" Auron gets on guard, as he says,"

No matter what , we must not allow are self's to die by letting are guard down. Even if it comes to kill him, we can not let any enemies kill us.

" Ben breaths hard as he says,"

Don't do this Ezan, I really don't want to kill you. Still, I can't be merciful, especially when your clearly not."

With that everyone sees a explosion of darkness before Ezan quickly reappears, with a bloody face. Looking annoyed he says,

" How careless of me, I forgot your power explodes with your emotions. That has been the death of many of your opponents, but not me. "

Ben looks distraught as he says,"

But, why do we even have to be fighting? Ezan, what could the Dark Enji have possibly offered you?

" Ezan laughs as he says," What you say? Hahah, how about a chance to surpass my limits and have the ultimate power that I am fated to have? How about having a chance to wipe out the beings that pollute this universe, and caused me to have this suffering? There is no place for compromise, a warrior stands by his beliefs to the end, and is destined to be alone. I see what is unneeded, and all its all of your life's that are no longer needed!"

Ben looks sad, before his power explodes and he says,"

Ezan, I am sorry, I could not save you from your pain. Still, if you truly have sunken in to the dark side beyond return, then I will do what I must, to insure justice prevails and no one else is dragged down in your insanity! This has to end, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires his energy beam at full power at his rival! However Ezan just laughs before his power exploads, and he thrusts his sword in to the beam before he absorbs it! As his dark energy blasts the roof above him off he laughs and says,"

Justice, order, those are terms for the weak! The weak can not hold on to anything, so they perish and die. That is the law of existence, that is the one motion to the true order! Ben Auro, and all of my former comrades. You are all powerful warriors, but now its time for the next wave of evolution to send you all to hell! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!

" With this Ezan fires his most massive powerful purple energy blast right at Ben! And with Ben tired from putting most of his energy in to that last blast his friends cover for him and all hastly fire there own attacks to stop there enemies foe from blasting them to atoms! However it seems the deadly energy beam is to powerful as they are quickly being pushed back before Ezan laughs and says,"

Yes, this is how it must be! I am Ezan Zeon, the Avenger of the Darkness who will bring judgment to the trash of this dimension as I proof I am the true ultimate warrior! I will have revenge for those that have deluded me, and I am no longer shackled by worthless emotions! There is nothing left to discuss, so now you can all go along and DIE!!! Huh, what the?

" Just as Ben gets worried that this might be the end, a new familiar voice shouts out with,"

No, this is not who I am! This has gone on long enough!

" All of a sudden the middle of the Backlash Mirror Force Flare gets distorted, and the energy diminished before a figure descends and slashes the blast in half, shattering it! Everyone is in for a shock as Ben sees that, its none other then Ezan! Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Ezan, is that, you?" Ezan gets up and turns around as he says,"

Have you gone blind Ben Auro? Well, never mind there are more important matters to address. Sorry for the delay everyone, I had, a lot of traffic trying to slow me down. But, it looks like I managed to arrive before this became too much of a mess."

Ezan, the clone of Ezan looks furious as he says," You, how did you get here? Impossible, you should be dead!

"The real Ezan chuckles as he says," Really now, you should know I don't die so easy!"

Zidane strachs his head as he says," All right hold the phone hear people! Ezan, if you're the real you, who the hell is this guy? This is not the time to start to try and have a sense of humor by playing are feelings with psycho shadow clones!

" Ezan sighs as he says,

" Don't pay any mind to this annoying fool, I am the real Ezan. " Tidus rises a eyebrow as he says,"

How do we know you're the real Ezan and your not another trick?

" Ezan chuckles as he says," That's simple, because only I remember seeing you getting hit with the hanger door because you were chatting with Yuna on the way here."

As everyone laughs Wakka says," He is right, he was there, he is the real one! Then who is that mon?"

Ezan powers up as he says," Oh he is just some cheap rate clone that Vexen made since he desperately wants my body at his command.

" The Ezan replica laughs as he says,"

You have some nerve acting all nonchalant, since I wiped the floor with you! You have survived, but ill kill you along with the rest of the trash!

" Ezan smirks as he says," Do I really sound this arrogant all the time? How disturbing. In any case, don't think your so superior replica. You only surprised me and caught me in a bad moment. Are fight was not finished, but now its time to end this, with your swift defeat!"

The Ezan clone looks annoyed as he says,: Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness--- for some reason it doesn't frighten you anymore.

" Ezan smirks as he says,"

Oh you noticed?" his responds is," Of course I noticed, I am you after all."

Ezan gets ready to attack as he says," No, you just think your me, but I am the real Ezan Zeon and I alone!

" The Ezan replica I'm me,"he says. Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a clone, a fake, a counterfeit!

The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this dark power!! But one thing about me is real, my superior power is real! It dose not matter who is first, I have no weakness, I am the perfect warrior of death! And soon it will not matter who was the first Ezan when your nothing but a pile of bloody dust!

" Ezan responds with," You have some twisted logic, but soon your going to have to learn just what you truly are replica. Things are different now, I am no longer clouded by second thoughts.

"The Ezan replica laughs and says

" Really now, then you have expected that I am superior for embracing the darkness and expecting how you should have expected the role of the Avenger of Darkness?"

Ezan responds with,"

Please, I never expected that role and I don't want it. Your just expecting that role because Vexen programmed your brain to think that way."

His replica snarls as he says,"

You worthless trash, you really are a fool! Did you forget the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights you blindly serve made you the isolated held back sorry excuse of a warrior that you are? Did you forget that they trained you to be there dog, that you were weakened to the point to Ben Auro was able to make you look like a fool? Did you forget that your family was ruined so that they could isolate you? Have you no warriors pride at all? What was Xion doing to you, nothing? "

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

I do have my honor, and that's why I don't get tricked so easley! I have come to terms with the past, and still prefer the Enji to you scum! You're a disgusting sight, a sight of me consumed by my rage. But, unlike what the Dark Enji thinks there is more to me then that! But, I do have to thank you and your masters for trying so hard, because now I do know everything, and have met my true father as an unexpected bonus!

" This shocks everyone as the clone raises a eyebrow as he says," What, what are you talking about? Ansem Zeon is dead, he has been dead since the start of this war! You must have ran in to a memory!

" Ezan chuckles as he says," Turns out Ansem Zeon is not dead just yet, and that this castle's databanks are not entirely up to date."

This shocks everyone as Cloud says,"

Wait, Ansem Zeon is alive?

"Ben fallows up with,

" As in, alive and in Castle Oblivion? Seriously? Wow, that's, amazing Ezan! Wait, where is he now? Is he ok?"

Ezan chuckles and says," We can go in to the details later everyone. But, what matters is that I know everything about what happened between my father and mother, and what they truly wanted. And I am sure they did not want me to turn in to you!

" The fake Ezan just looks delirious before he laughs and says,"

Hehehe, HAHAHAHA!! You're too much, Ezan! Even if this nonsense is true, it does not matter at all! Your parents were too weak to avoid being repressed, I don't care what there true will is! MY deepest desire is to become the strongest warrior of all, and I will cut down anything in my path! Enough of this, you lived long enough original, time to finish what I started!

" Ben looks confident as he says,"

Sounds good to me! Ezan, I always knew you were to strong a person to be controlled like that faker over there, I knew that guy was not you. Something in my heart made me know it all along."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Have to hand it to you buddy, you can be even more stubborn then me sometimes. Still, glad your gut was right on this one! All right, lets roffel stomp this poser! Together it will be a snap!

" Ezan holds out his hand in a pausing motion before he says,"

Everyone, I thank you for your enthusiasm, but I must finish this battle myself. I have to confront my darkness and put it behind me for good to close this chapter for good.

" Ben hesitates before he sees the look in Ezan 's eyes and says,"

All right, I understand. Be careful, if things get hairy we will have your back."

Ezan looks at his increasing angry clone before he says,"

It won't be needed, but thanks.

" The clone is about to snap as fire bursts out around him and he says,"

You dare think you can defeat me one on one after the thrashing I just gave you? Damn you, how dare you mock me! Ill kill you for sure this time worthless trash!"

With this in an instant he is right above Ezan before he slams his sword down aiming to slash Ezan in half! However even though it's so fast it's a blur Ezan is able to block and the identical blades clash with such force that it creates a indent! Ezan sees the shocked expression of his clones face before he grins and says,"

Surprised? Don't be, I know how you're going to move, just like how you know how I will react. It's quite the stalemate.

"The evil Ezan snarls as he says," Please, we may know how we both fight, but since I am stronger and faster, the advantage is mine! Even with the Sharingan you can't react fast enough to stop me, to stop the darkness!

" Ezan looks serious as he says,

" I don't know if it's just that you're programmed to spout out your love of darkness every paragraph or something but its getting old. We will see just how much of a difference that dark side changes things, Delta Ray Edge!

" With this the foe responds by saying,"

Don't waste your breath! Delta Ray Edge!"

With this the two attack in the same fashion and match each other perfectly! Ben and co see the two dash across the room slashing and kicking at each other many times per second before Senel gulps and says,

" And I thought I seen everything. Man this is intense, and since they look the same its hard to tell when we should be glad to see some damage!"

Squall sighs and says,

" Look harder Senel, the real Ezan has normal skin, is wearing the same outfit as before, and has normal energy. Meanwhile the other one is pale has dark angelic wings and has pure darkness emitting out of him. Its not that hard. "

James then says," I know Ezan has his pride and all, but I wonder if he can really defeat this clone. After all, since they both are in essence the same being, but one has more power, it's an uphill struggle. "Ben stands firm as he says,

" Maybe, but even if the evil Ezan has the darkness backing him, are Ezan can still beat him. After all, we are all use to getting out of uphill struggles.

"They then see a flash of light before they look above and see Ezan avoiding another barrage of sword slashes form his foe before the replica Ezan says,"

Its no use Ezan, you can only keep this level of power for so long before your tired body fails you!

"Ezan just catches his foes kick before kicking him in to the chest and launching him in the air before he says,"

I won't allow this body to fail, not until I complete my mission! "

His foe responds with another chuckle before his power explodes and he says,"

Well, then worry not, for your mission ends here!

Burning Obelisk of Malice!

" With this the foe instantly has a spear of dark fire erupt to try and impale him again, but this time Ezan is ready and slashes the fire with his sword before he says," I don't think so, I won't allow anyone to define when my mission ends till I am sastfied with the results! You won't win replica! I will defeat you before I and the others remove the threat your creators pose to the universe! Chidori Burst!

" With this Ezan charges right at his clone with more speed then his foe expected before he smashes in to the replica and sends him in to one of the rooms pillars! His clone grunts as he says,"

How amusing, but this is futile, you will never win against the darkness! And any way Ezan, even if you really did have a reunion with your daddy, its not like any thing has changed. Your family was still used and exploited by the Lylat Kingdom, and this world is still a filthy unworthy existence full of disgusting inferior beings! You really think you Enji Knights can change the world, that you can make a difference? Your just a weakling who has thrown away his pride to depend on others as a crutch! "

Ezan responds with," Of course, I did not partake in a pointless mission! By eliminating all of the factors that disable the cosmos we can build a better future! But that is not possible till we break the cycle of hatred! "

His clone laughs as he says," Please, I don't need such a purpose! I am a warrior, my existence is to fight! Because you are weighed down by others you will never be on my level!

"Ezan responds with,

You're so very distorted! Fighting for ones self is an empty existence, only when your actions cause a effect on others that it's truly worthwhile! Now, Chidori XIII Blitz!

" With this Ezan parries the strike of his clone before he kicks him back and instantly goes on a lighting fast assault to attack his clone all over! While the fake Ezan manages to block a few of them but Ezan is able to keep up the pressure and gets some critical blows before he ends his combo with slashing the faker across the chest! As blood pours out the fake yells in pain and grasps his chest as he says,"

What? How is this, even possible! There is no way, your power could increase in such a short span!"

Ezan grins as he says," It's not my raw power, it's my mind set. Before I was, distracted, but now everything is clear. Ever since I expelled Sephiroth and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan I have been having a challenge adjusting to the new kind of power I welded, and have been figuring out how to control it. However, thanks to my head feeling clearer, the confusion is gone, and there is nothing to interfere with my power! To bad for you, but you underestimate me, and its going to be a fatal mistake! Your problem replica, is that your pride has blinded you to the truth. You can't see your own weaknesses, and therefore you are unable to correct them. Sometimes it's necessary to have one correct your weaknesses to insure you can become a even better warrior. Even if that correction can come from a annoying source."

He then looks over to Ben and Ben looks annoyed as he says,"

Hey, hold on your saying I am an annoying source of inspiration? Bah, just can't admit you have friends eh? What ever." Ezan then chuckles and says,"

Pride is an important factor to drive ones self in life. However, if you let your pride and honor blind you, you become the biggest fool of all. I learned that sometimes it's necessary "

The clone just looks furious as the fire around him grows larger and he says,"

Me, weakness? I HAVE NO WEAKNESS!! I am the perfect warrior, I won't be defeated by a inferior version of my self! Its time, you understand what truly matters! See my true power!

" With this Ezan sees his clone have his muscles increase before his entire body is consumed with flames! Soon his eyes glow red, before his wings mutate to a demonic form, and his skin turns grey like a demon before he has his energy explode and he now greatly resembles Saskue form Naruto in his Curse Seal level two state! Laughing once more the replica laughs and says," To think you made me go to this lengths, now you're going to suffer! "

Ezan steps back with a disgusted glance before he says,"

What a disgrace, to see my self become a monster, ill make you pay for trying to portray me as someone so desperate!"

The fake laughs as his sword erupts with fire before he says,"

Appearance means nothing when it brings results! Now, its time I exterminate my targets for good! Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

With this Ezan sees his clone fire his own deadliest energy beam without charging and jumps to the side to avoid it, only for his foe to appear above him and punch him in the face and stab him in the shoulder! The clone laughs as he goes on a relentless combo, that ends with him grabbing Ezan and doing a seismic toss that smashes Ezan to the ground before he fallows up with him smashing him in the chest! As he sees Ezan cough up blood the fake Ezan laughs and says,"

Yes, now do you see how worthless your speeches and realizations are? In the end, rage, longing, sadness, hatred, and all the other emotions that make up the dark side are what makes up true power! You can say what you want, but the dead have no right to spout such nonsense!

"Ben sees Ezan seems to be struggling and says,"

No, Ezan is in trouble! All right, enough is enough we have to help him!" The fake turns to Ben and glares at him before he says

," Don't worry Ben Auro, your time to die will be soon enough, be patient and don't interfere!"

With this the clone slams his fist in to the ground before a wall of black fire bursts up in front of are charging heroes and creates a dome of fire that in essence seals of Ezan and his evil clone from the others! Ben at once tries to slash through the fire only for more to appear in its place before he says,

"Damn it, we have to find a way out of this!"

The clone chuckles as he says,"

How touching, but it's to late! This is a dual to the death, and this failure of a warrior is about to meet his painful end, and the real super elite warrior will prove itself at last!"

Ezan chuckles as he continues to struggle to throw his foes foot off him before he says,"

Yes, it's clear your nothing but a twisted deranged failure!"

This infuriates the fake Ezan as he points his blade at the original and says," Didn't anyone ever tell you how to die gracefully?

"Ezan unleashes his power as he says," I will, when it's my time to die. However, it's not that time yet! Kamu!

" With this Ezan fires another blast of distorted energy that forces the clone to back off before Ben's wary rival gets back in to his fighting stance and he says,"

No matter what, I won't lose to you!"

His foe sneers as he says,"

Wishful thinking, but that's all it is now Ezan! Expect it, as long as you refuse to embrace the darkness you will lose!

" Ezan closes his eyes as he says,

" You misunderstand, I expect that darkness is apart of me, as is the light. No matter how hard we try we can't have one with out the other. No replica, I just don't let my darkness, my rage control me. Too much of one thing is never true power!

" The replica has his power explode before his free hand glows and he says,"

Please, you just spout more pathetic excuses! Darkness is the only true power, all other things are pointless. Ill show you, that darkness is the only thing a warrior truly needs before you die!"

With this his energy just continues to increase before he ascends to the air and has a massive amount of energy from in his hand before he says,

" Ezan, you can't have it both ways. Light or darkness, you must choose the path your life walks down!"

Ezan has his power flare up as he says,"

I choose neither, ill walk the path between light and darkness and use both of theses powers, both of there strengths, to fight and defeat my targets! "

Ezan sees his clone laugh as he says,"

You want to have it both ways? You're truly pathetic! If this is the wisdom brought on by meeting your father, I am glad I never met him! Now, time to erase my shame once and for all!

So long Ezan, Dragon of the Darkness Flare!

" With this everyone watch's on in horror as the replica unleashes a massive energy blast in the shape of a burning black dragon head that roars as it tires to consume Ezan! Ezan unleashes all of the power he has left and slashes at it, only for him to be blasted to the edge of the area in a second! Using all the strength he has left to avoid being consumed by the attack Ezan does not seem to be doing well as he says,"

This power, its, impressive. However, it won't be enough to finish me, I won't allow it!

" Ben sees this and says,"

No, after all of this, I won't allow Ezan to be killed by himself of all people! There has to be something we can do!"

The clone responds with," You can try, but nothing you can do can change destiny! The time to erase the tools of the light is now! Darkness has proven to be the true emotion, the ultimate emotion that drives evolution! Still think that the light was the right place to bet your life on?"

Ezan struggles as he says," No, Ill never admit your superior reject! Both Light and Darkness, both of the sides of are heart, and all of the emotions we have, are vital for us to exist! By embracing one extreme we close are self's off, only by balancing both sides can one find true strength! For my father, and my mother, and even for my friends, I will not lose. I can feel it, this is, the true power! Replica, ill show you what your lacking, right, NOW!! RAHHH!!!"

With this Ezan widens his Sharingan eyes and they glow as blood comes out of them, before his entire body begins to glow and he yells loudly in defiance! Everyone sees this and the annoyed clone shouts out with," What, what trick is this? It does not matter, JUST DIE!!!

"All of a sudden everyone sees Ezan yell out before both light and dark energy busts out of him and his power level rises to such lengths that the clone's attack is blasted back! Ben sees both the light and darkness around Ezan swirl before he says," What is this? His power, its rising massively, and what is more is that I sense both light and darkness in the energy! The only time I felt energy like this, is from Kira! Ezan, what have you done? "

Everyone is blinded by a light that blinds them for a second, and as the Ezan clone covers his eyes he says

," How, how can HE do something like this? This, can only be a trick from his Sharingan eyes! Anything he can do I can do better! Huh, what the? Impossible!

" When the light fades, everyone can see a figure standing where Ezan is, and they can only assume its Ezan!

However, this being is covered completely in a knight like armor, armor sort of like what the heroes of the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep game, Terra Ven and Aqua wear, with the key differences being that it looks more samurai like, its colors being a mix of light and dark, and two wings, one angel like and another being a wing like the one Sephiroth has out of the spiky shoulder pads!

Ben and pals see hopeful hints that its still Ezan underneath this armor when they see he is still welding the Soul Eater sword and above the Gundam like faceplate there can be seen two Sharingan eyes in there Mangekyou state looking firm!

Everyone is nearly speechless and Ben says," Ezan, what has happened to you?

" The figure turns to Ben and says,

" Don't be alarmed Ben Auro, I am still in control. This is just the full extend of my power, the ultimate power of the Sharingan in its Eternal Mangekyou state that can only be realized with a balanced heart of light and darkness. What you see now is the sprit armor that is brought out form this power,

the_ Divine Joutei_ sprit armor that combines the powers of light and darkness!"

This causes the replica to laugh as he says,

" Are you serious? Nice trick, but that's all it is! I don't care what fancy armor you create to protect you, it won't save you from dying by my sword! You stalled your death long enough but now ill finish you! Ominous C, GUH!!

" In a instant the clone feels a immense jolt of pain as he sees blood poor out of his shoulder before he hears Ezan say,"

Don't act like you understand what you see when you don't understand anything."

The clone then turns around and realizes that in a flash Ezan attacked him with out him even realizing it! Being outraged the clone charge at him and says,"

Deceive me with another illusion will you? Ill make you pay for, RAHH!!"

In a instant Ezan has punched his clone hard in the stomach with such force that its able to blow out all of the fire surrounding them!

Ezan then stares at his clone as he says," This is no illusion, this is the difference in are power. Expect it or become a memory.

" Everyone is amazed as Cecil says,"

If I was not seeing this for my self I would not have believed it. Ezan, has found a way to merge the powers of light and darkness as one like Kira, in his own way. His power, it's just as high as yours Ben, even when you push your Kaio Ken to its limits!

" Ben grins as he says," Well, looks like ill have to train to even harder extremes to widen the gap when we get back. Heh, oh well, at least making me push my self is why Ezan is a good rival. And in any case, now his clone is done for! The clone hears this and roars in frustration as his power explodes once more and he says,

" No, it's not over yet, ITS NOT!!! I don't care what power you use, you won't defeat me! I will be the true Ezan Zeon, I will be the true ultimate warrior, and I will kill you so that there can only be one!

" Ezan then says," Your right, there can only be one me. And sorry replica, but that's me. I won't let anyone sway me off the path I stand. On the road to dawn, I will weld both light and darkness and fuse them together to wipe out my enemies. Now then, prepare to expect the truth replica, this ends now!

" With this Ezan powers up and he prepares to finish the battle. However, when he said this ends now, little did he know he also meant the chapter, because the action has surpassed the holding capacity and we are abandoning ship to call it a day! Now that Ezan has gotten the truth at last form his father, and come to terms with his past he has managed to unleash his ultimate potential and boy is it a show! Will this power be enough to finish his dark side or does Vexen 's clone have another trick up his sleeve? And meanwhile, what will Marluxia and Vexen react to this? And what about Xion? Only way to find out, is to tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ezan shows off just how powerful the Divine Joutei armor is and the battle with his clone comes to a swift conclusion. With this Ansem arrives and are heroes at last meet Ezan's father. However, this touching moment is ruined when as Vexen sees his plans crashing, Marluxia shows up, and at last reveals his true attentions to everyone!

It seems the Graceful Assassin has a card no one was expecting him to play, and the stakes get that much higher! As everyone rushes to stop both him and Vexen, they are intercepted, first by a possible new memory floor involving, possible, corruption and confusion, and then Xion! Xion, at last confronted with her true cruel purpose, shows just how powerful she is in her rage full assault!! How will this complicated things? Very much so, and to see just how much, tune in to

_**Chapter 132: Severing the Chain of Memories, Clash of Those Fated for Battle!**_ Ah, before we depart, once more a few authors notes. First, Kain turning in to a holy dragoon was in Final Fantasy Four the After Years. It was a different situation, but I changed things to fit it in to my story along with the Mendes.

And as for Ezan. First, his new power may seem random but I would just like to say, A, after expelling Sephiroth and unlocking the next stage of the Sharingan Ezan has been struggling to properly control his new power, and B, more on it will be explained next chapter. Also, the Divine Joshi is kind of like the power of the Holy armor used by the villain Sensui Shinobi from Yu Yu Hakuso or even the armors used by the cast of the Manga and Anime know as Saint Seyia, other wise known as Knights of the Zodiac. Ah, I think that's everything. Well, thanks for the reviews, hope to see more like always, and till next time!


	23. C 132: Severing the Chain Of Memories!

_**Chapter 132: Severing the Chain Of Memories, Dirge of the Clash in the Mirror of Those Fated for Battle! **_

Last time In Tales of the Cosmic Wars some mysterious where at last being uncovered when Ansem showed to his son that he was the masked DiZ all along, much to his sons amazement, and Vexen 's horror! The Chilly Academic quickly tried to destroy the hitch in his well planned operation, however Ansem quickly shows his old friend he still is as skilled as his reputation was when he brushes aside The Dark Enji 's cold assault with ease before he forced Vexen to retreat, but not before revealing the harsh truth to Xion, that she is not his child, nor Ezan 's brother! With their foes gone for the moment Ansem at last unveiled to Ezan just why he had to hide for so long and why he is not in fact dead. With a new clarity Ezan then realized his friends needed him and used his new Sharingan powers to close in on the Enji, who were just about to find the rest of their missing Enji! It seemed that Cecil and his group was the last ones to be found, and Ben ran in to them in the recreated Mount Ordeals of their world at a good time, because Cecil's friend Kain was coming to terms with his darkness, and reject his dark ways for good to become a Holy Dragoon!

However it seemed his darkness was fiercer then he thought because it became the deadly ghost of Cecil and his pal's archenemies, Zeromus! However even this surprise attack from the powerful being of hate was not enough to stop are heroes and after a quick battle he was once more a page of history! However, there was not much time to rejoice, because they were confronted with the mysterious blue haired Maiden! Not happy with the Enji's progress she went on a magical assault, and it seemed like it would be no easy task to subdue her when she seemed to be many people! However they would not have a chance to try, because the Ezan replica soon showed up! Determined to erase the shame of his originals lost to the one chosen by the Star Sword, the Ezan replica was more than willing to exploiting his so called comrade's hesitation to try and kill them! However before he could try and pull it off to everyone's shock, the real Ezan appeared and decided to at once have a rematch with the fake!

While Ezan was better controlled this time and was able to turn the match in his favor, this enraged the clone and caused him to unleash all of the dark rage inside him, smashing Ezan in to a corner! However when push came to shove Ben's super elite rival showed what his true power really was, and amazed everyone as he unleashed a new power combined from the powers of light, darkness and the Mangeko Sharingan, his Divine Joutei spirit armor! This tremendous power now made Ezan as powerful as Ben when he pushed his strength to the limits, and shifted the balance of power between him and his replica! The question remains though, will it be enough to put this madness to an end? Only one way to find out, so it's time for this chapter to begin!

* * *

As today's chapter begins since we ended the last one with such a dramatic timing we will return right to where the last one ended, with Ezan in his new armor composed of both light and darkness gazing coldly in to the eyes of his twisted replica and ready for any move he makes! The fake Ezan is looking at his own blood as he says,

" How, how is it possible that I took such extreme damage from two hits!? This must be a mistake!

" Ezan just gets on guard as he says," This is a mistake, your entire disgusting existence is a mistake that is about to be permanently!

"His responds is a snarl and," No, I refuse to lose to a weak version of myself! I am the superior warrior; I who have embraced the true power, the power of darkness have no weakness! And now I'll make you all suffer for making me go through this disgraceful ordeal!

" Ezan chuckles as he says," You think by blindly giving in to the darkness you have no weaknesses? Fool, all you have done is let it make you its pawn, further proof you're a imperfect imitation of me at best, because I am no mans pawn! All you are, is a prideful brutish demon!

" This is the last straw for Vexen 's clone as his energy explodes and he bursts at Ezan as he says,"

Such confidence, let's see how long that remains!

" With this he unleashes a storm of sword strikes that while are so powerful they crush the ground it touches, Ezan dodges the slashes with such speed it's like he is not moving! Seeing the fake look livid while Ezan appears calm amazes his fellow Enji and Zidane laughs as he says,"

Man, if Ezan did not deserve his super elite title before he sure does now! This power is unreal; I never thought he could pull of something so powerful!"

Squall nods as he says," Is this, the real power of one who has mastered the power of the Sharingan eyes? Or, is this the power of the Zeon bloodline?

" Ben grins as he sees Ezan block his clones thrust with his armored hand without seeming to be damaged in the slightest from it before he says,"

They may be factors, but in the end its neither. After all, this is Ezan's own true power.

"Squall chuckles as he says,

" Your right Ben, that's what is important right now. Glad he is using that power to fight are enemies and not us.

" Doug nods and says,"

That's for sure, it's going to be a pain taking him on with this kind of power. Heh, good thing you're so determined not to give up on people buddy. And now, with this the Dark Enji are about to see how screwed they are!

" Everyone then sees another shockwave created from the clash of magical energies before Kratos says,"

Don't relax just yet everyone. We don't know how this will end. And even if things are looking like they are shaping are way now, remember. A cornered desperate animal is when its most dangerous.

"Everyone sees Kratos words seem fitting as they hear a yell as the replica jumps in the air before instantly firing a massive energy blast from his palm, only to see it get slashed in half with ease! Glaring at his foe the clone says

," You pathetic naïve clown, I don't know why you are so firmly standing by with theses losers. No matter how many battles you fight, you WILL lose your war! All light fades, and in the end darkness is what will remain! All ideals are only temporary; in the end strength is the only absolute thing in existence! Chidori XIII Blitz!

" With this the Dark Enji 's tool goes on the assault with a barrage of lighting fast Ezan chuckles as he says,

" I am tired of explaining myself to you. Judgment, Blitz!" With this Ezan vanishes as he dodges the incoming attacks with ease, before glowing and appearing behind his fake! The clone turns around instantly and goes to attack, only for a circle of darkness to form around him before many rays of light to flash out around him before he yells out in pain as blood comes out all over him from the bombardment of lighting fast slashes that his opponent unleashed!

The clone yells out and says," Damn you!"

His responds is," You only think it does not make sense because you are to in love with darkness to understand anything properly. No matter how long or hard it is, are mission objective will be fulfilled.

" This causes the Ezan replica to laugh madly as he says,"

So, I don't see things clearly do I original? I beg to differ!

" With this he thrusts his sword in to the air before black lighting strikes down from, somewhere, and it strikes his Soul Eater before it glows and explodes with dark crackling energy! He then laughs as he says,"

Yes, everything is so very clear. No matter what, reasons for fighting are worthless. The victor and who becomes victorious is all that matters, and in my eyes, I gaze at victory! Ominous Chidori!

"With this Ezan sees the fake go to lunge at him with a massive blade of dark energy! However Ezan just has his twin light and dark aura explode before his own sword glows as he says,

" I don't know if it's because Vexen programmed you to think like this or I would really act like this if I let my hate consume me, but your acting so disgracefully that your making me even more disgusted. Therefore, I won't embarrass you too much and end this quickly! Judgment Strike!

"With this Ezan has his own sword explode with both light and dark energy before he parries the blow of his clone with such power that the walls crack! The replica seems to be putting everything he has to push Ezan back as he says,"

You pity me? I don't need your pity! I won't stop no matter what you think of me. I won't stop till you and all of the other Enji are destroyed!"

The enemy can see Ezan narrowing his eyes through his visor before he says,"

In that case, you're the one who is promptly going to be destroyed!"

With this his power flares up and he shows his foe who is in control, when he unleashes so much power that he shatters the counterfeit Soul Eater blade and he slashes the faker so hard across the chest that all of Castle Oblivion shakes! He inflicts such a powerful wound that the wound is seared up instantly and as the Ezan replica screams in pain he grabs his wound and glare at Ezan before he turns to his now broken sword and says,"

Why, how, how can this be happening!? How could I be losing to someone who has attachments weighing him down? Is it, because even with the darkness I can't surpass your shadow?"

Ezan sighs as he says,"

That has nothing to do with it. It's because you put too much faith in the darkness fool. Tsc, rage and hatred are no doubt powerful emotions. But they are not the most powerful emotions, not alone. Putting your stock squarely on one side limits your options and understanding. Only by expecting all sides, and using them while not being controlled can you reach your maximum potientional. "

Dark fire bursts out of the replica as he chuckles and says

," Ezan, you don't get it. A true warrior does not hold back, he does not try and have it both ways! Unless you pour everything to your goal, you will fail and die like a dog! I won't lose, because I am putting everything in to my hatred, YOUR hatred, to get YOUR revenge! Be consumed by your own hatred, for no matter how much you deny it, I am the refection of your true heart Ezan Zeon!"

Supreme Dragon of the Darkness Flame! "

With this the evil Ezan unleashes another inferno of pure evil fire in the shape of dragon right at the original! However, Ezan just powers up once more as he says," Ridiculous , no matter how much the Dark Enji and others would like to see it their way you are not what I am!"

With this the fire consumes him, only for his wings to extend and he slashes his sword at the roaring dragon to shatter it instantly and sends dark flames flying all over!

Ezan then says," I may have disgust for those that are disgusting, but neither hatred nor revenge dominates me. I have learned that there is value to trusting others and that not everything must be done alone. You might have reflected what I once was, but, you are no longer even close to being my reflection replica! I know now that friends are worthwhile, and by both my honor and there's I won't go back on them again!

I am Ezan Zeon, the Twilight knight who welds both light and darkness to enforce justice and bring judgment to those that spread evil and disorder. THIS is who I am! Since you are nothing more than a psychotic copy of me, you're going to lose it all! "

The clone laughs madly as he absorbs the dark fire spread around the room and has his energy explode with a pillar of darkness before he says,"

Hehehe, HAHAHAHA! In that case, you're clearly unfit to exist! Now, time for providence to be apparent once and for all! I don't care if I have to die in the process, I will see you die!

Vanitas Cannon!

"With this Ezan sees his demonic clone unleash a massive energy beam of dark energy coming his way before Ezan powers up and says,"

It's time for the true checkmate replica. Be gone,

Twilight Omega Flare!!

" With this Ezan performs the same motions Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z does to use his Final Flash attack before he has one orb of light and one of darkness appear before he combines them and unleashes a massive energy wave of both light and darkness, that within seconds collides and proceeds to overpowers its opposing blast! As the Ezan Replica sees this he just laughs with sadness and says,"

So, this is how the warrior of darkness dies. If this is only as far as it can go. Then, good riddance to a phony worthless existence. But, soon enough Ezan, you and all of you Enji will be joining me. Someday we will fight again, in hell! Till then, HAHAHAHAHA, Ha, RAHHHH!!!!"

With this he is consumed with the blast, and in moments is instantly killed! As the blast goes through all the walls in its path before it goes outside Castle Oblivion and causes a massive explosion that rocks the whole moon! As the dust settles and everyone sees that the clone's magical energy has disappeared entirely Ben takes a sigh of relief as he says,"

Well, I think we have a indisputable outcome to who the true Ezan is.

" Ezan chuckles as he lands on the ground before he says,"

As if there was any ever a despite to being with. Still, I am glad I could silence that far from perfect imitation of me before he made a lasting impact. I am sorry for causing unneeded complications to the operation."

Ben chuckles and says," Don't dwell on it to much Ezan, the Dark Enji can pull their illusions all they like, but I know where we stand."

Doug chuckles before he says," I have to have it to those black loving quacks, they made a fake so good it almost sold me that you really betrayed us! Good thing some of us are harder to make assumptions then others I guess."

Squall nods and says,"

No matter what deception lies in are path, we must stand together if we expect to come out of this castle, and this war alive. Still, glad to know once and for all what your heart's true allegiance is Ezan. Using Light and Darkness as one. Heh, a complicated power for a complicated warrior, but it suits you well Ezan."

Ezan nods and says,"

Thank you Captain Lionheart. Still, I am amused you were so adamant the faker was not me. Just what made you so sure Ben Auro?"

Ben chuckles as he says," Because I knew you had way to much pride to let these guys tell you what to do. Besides, if you really wanted to prove you were better than me you would not have embraced the darkness to prove you were the better warrior because if you did it would just make you look weaker.

" Ezan gets a laugh out of this and he says," To true, you do know me well. That's why, your worthy of being my rival and my respect Ben.

"Ben grins and gives a thumps up as he says," Hey, what are friends for right? Besides, with this new power of yours, I have to find the last part of my power fast or ill be having a steep hill to climb up.

Doug sighs and says," Your telling me! Just when I came with my new power up I got one upped again! Bah, ill still catch up to your level, just you wait!

"James fixes his glasses as he says,"

It's no understatement to say that the powers of the Divine Joutei are extremely impressive. Still, I am curious. My research on the history of the Sharingan never hinted at a power that combined light and darkness. How did you unleash this power Ezan?"

Ezan shrugs and says,

" I, am not sure. Ever since I managed to overthrow Sephiroth and progress my Sharingan eyes to the Mangekyou state I have felt something stirring inside me. After I talked with my father, I felt a sense of clarity in my heart, and this was what allowed me to unleash this power from the depths of my heart. I know it does not make much sense, but it's the best I can come up with."

Senel nods as he says," It's ok if you don't know the details Ezan. As long as you can use this power to help us get out of this crazy castle, that's good enough for me." Ezan nods before he says," True enough. With this power I can at last erase the, huh?

"With this Ezan feels weary as his armor disappears and he falls to his knees! Seeing him breath hard Ben and co run over as Ben says," Ezan? What happened?

"Ezan just coughs as he says,"

It's nothing, I just expended more power than I thought. This power is not easy to manage after all. Huh?"

Everyone hears a cracking sound before to their shock they see the Soul Eater sword is cracking, before an instant later it shatters! Ezan stares at his broken blade as he says,"

The power, it was too much for the sword. Looks like, the Divine Joutei has a steep cost indeed. Perfect, has anyone mastered the art of repairing weapons? I can fight with my fists, but, now is not the time to perfect another fighting style. Bah, Ansem should have warned me about this. Then again I did leave in a hurry.

" Lloyd chuckles and says," Don't stress about it Ezan, Dwarthen Vow 26, nothing can be gained without a little trial and error. I know that the Soul Eater has always been your custom sword but we can always fix it when we get back. Hey, where is your father anyway?

"Ezan stands back up as he says,

" I am just faster than him that's all. Besides, he said he had to check up on something."

Zidane then laughs nervously and says," Um, really Ezan? I don't want to rain on your parade of finally meeting your true father and all. But, with this castle and its zany ways, you're sure it was not another illusion or something.

" Before Ezan coldly looks at his tailed comrade before a voice says," I insure you Zidane Tribal, Castle Oblivion has many illusions, but I am not one of them last time I checked."

Zidane gets startled and nearly jumps up as everyone turns around ready for another ambush, only to see Ansem calmly standing in the hole where the door was! Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Your, not a Dark Enji? Wait, that voice, you sound familiar. Have we met?"

Cecil widens his own eyes as he says,"

Can, this be true? You're Ansem Zeon, the founder of the United Federation of Zeon! You really are alive, and I thought this day all ready had all of its surprises.

" Ezan then sighs as he says,"

Everyone, I would like to formidably introduce my father, Ansem Zeon. As you can see, he is clearly not a zombie or a ghost."

Ben gasps as he says," So, you are Ezan's true father? Wait, I remember now! Your voice, it's the same as that DiZ guy that helped us when Garma Kaiba attacked us in Outer Heaven! So, you were helping him this far back?"

Ansem nods and says,"

You are correct Ben Auro, DiZ and I are one and the same. DiZ was a mask I created to hide my presence form my enemies so I could act without getting unwanted attention. "

Cloud then says," So, it was you who helped us out when Kira betrayed us and issued order 66, and you helped free the unwilling soldiers like Master Chief from being controlled by the nanomachines. Why did you help us, when you wanted to see the fall of the Lylat Kingdom from the first place?"

Ansem chuckles and says,"

Unlike Weil Zabi I only wanted to have independence from the Lylat Kingdom's control, not see it be destroyed Cloud Strife. To make it blunt, you could say the actions of those who I thought were my friends and my enemies made me see the flaws on my point of view. For a time I was as obsessed with revenge for those that had taken important things from me as the clone of my son that Vexen created. However, as I saw my ambitions crumbling by my own collaborators actions I realized that I had let my own feelings nearly consume me. However, in time, as I watched in the shadows the start of the war Weil started in the name of my " death" I realized that I had to find a way to clean up the mess I started . More so though, I wanted to insure my son did not have to go through the same path I had. That is why I did what I did, and more or less this is why I now stand before you ready to be of assistance."

Ben shrugs and says," Well, sounds like a good enough reason for me Ansem. Thank you for everything you have done, thanks to you the Dark Enji did not have their way so easley. "

Ansem nods and says,"

Your welcome. Now, there is much more that needs to be discussed. But this environment is not the best place to discuss and that is why let us end this game. While Ezan went to assist you I took a careful look of the castle. I damaged Vexen severely but he still lived, and escaped along with the poor girl fallowing him. I also sensed that three other powerful beings are now where they are, with one of them having the most dangerous power yet."

Ben narrows his eyes as he says,

" That must be Marluxia. He is the only one who we have not fought yet, but I can bet before we see the top of the castle that's going to change real soon.

"Ezan sighs and says,"

Marluxia, another one who thinks he can control life to his whims. I won't tolerate his idea of fun."

Shinryudramon then growls as he says,"

Then why are we talking about how much of a jerk he is when we should be going up to him and giving him a piece of our mind! Come on Boss we went through enough floors let's just blast are way to the top and end this!"

Ansem sighs and says,

" I would not do that my Digimon friend. This castle has traps laid out throughout, if we try to send it tumbling down it could cause several painful aftereffects. Besides, we are in fact almost to the top. So let us indeed cut with the chatter to end the madness of my former collage and the other Dark Enji once and for all.

"Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Sounds good to me! Everyone ready for a rough ride?"

Ben nods and says,

" Oh yah. Marluxia, its time you see no amount of illusions can keep us from taking you down! Let's go everyone!"

With this everyone does as such, and prepares to at last end there stay at Castle Oblivion! But as they start out once more, let us turn to the ones who want to make sure that the Enji plus Ansem only end there stay at the castle through death we now turn to looking at a group of people who are even more shocked at Ezan expressing the true side of his heart, the Dark Enji watching the fight! And with this we return once more to Marluxia, Axel and Larxene watching from the monitor room in a mix of shock and horror.

* * *

Seeing the replay of Ezan thrashing his clone with massive amount of both light and darkness coming out of his aura on one monitor and another real time screen showing everyone moving up another spiral staircase disposing of anything getting in their way causes Larxene to snicker as she says,

" What the hell is this? Are grand plan was to either drag Ezan in to the darkness so we could make him are tool or kill him for good! But now he is pulling off this bizarre trick to ruin everything? How could he do something like that? It's glitzy and all, but totally not the snazzy show I wanted to see!" Axel nods and says,' His magical energy, it's both light and darkness! This, does not make sense!"

Marluxia glowers as he says,"

It is indeed puzzling. The only known man in recorded history to have complete control of both light and darkness at the same time, has been Kira Myers. And yet we see with our own eyes Ezan has preformed the impossible.

Even more so, he has found his own variant of the ability that no one figured he could produce. How disturbing, the true power of one who has mastered the powers of the Sharingan eyes, is truly formidable. No wonder Vexen is obsessed with obtaining that power. "

Axel then looks angry as he says," Well, his obsession caused us to waste are time and for his grand plan to blow up in his face! It's clear now that are plan of converting Ezan is not going to happen, and now we have to clean up this mess!

"Marluxia nods and says," I agree Axel, Vexen had his chance, but it's clear he failed. Now, I think it's about high time I put my own true plan in to high gear, before Vexen's incompetence ruins everything. Huh, oh, so you're not dead yet? "

Everyone sees a dark portal before Vexen, still on fire, jumps out with a broken looking Xion before Vexen yells out and says,"

Wait damn it, I am not dead yet! "Axel chuckles as he says,"

Really? Because it looks like you're rather toasty at the moment, and about ready to be served on a stick!"

Vexen snarls as he says," Damn you all, I won't die like this! Damn Ansem, damn the Zeon blood line! They have all made a fool of me for the last time; I won't let them get away with this!" With this he shocks everyone by making an icicle form before he slashes his own arm off right before it burns to ashes! With the source of the black flames off cut off from his body he freezes himself to put out the weaker flames and saves himself. As he emerges looking burnt but still alive he takes out a needle to shoot himself with something to re grow his arm before he says,

" I assume you are all well aware of just what transpired?"

Larxene giggles and says," Oh yes, we had a front row seat of you looking like a loser Vexen dear! How sad, all of those years you said you planned against those special eyes and the men in them and you still get wrecked. "

Vexen snaps a she says,"

Don't test me you know nothing brat! I was only caught off guard because I thought that Ansem was dead. And it seems that old buffoon learned some tricks in isolation. But, it's no matter, he won't survive this day, everything is still under my control!"

Axel raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Is that so Vexen? Looks like Ansem arriving not only unraveled any possible hold you had on Ezan, but are new member as well."

Vexen turns and sees Xion freaking out before he says,"

\Yes, that blabber mouth, just when everything seemed to be going ok."

Xion then snaps and runs up to Vexen and says,"

Lord Vexen, please, tell me what is going on!? Why did father lie to me? Why did he say I was not his child?

"Vexen gets tense as he sighs and says,

" No need to panic my dear, what you saw before you was a counterfeit. He is just lying to confuse you my dear, you must not let his words trick you."

Xion is crying as she says,"

But, you said, just a second ago that he is the real Ansem! What is going on?"

As Vexen looks annoyed Marluxia chuckles and says,"

Enough Vexen, there is no need playing on this pointless masquerade. There is no need to put up false appearances, its time she expects her true purpose. "

Xion looks scared as she says,"

False, appearances? What, what are you talking about Master Marluxia?

"Larxene giggles and looks wicked as she says,"

Sorry Xion dearest, but its time you learn the truth about your history. And that history is, you're not quite related to Ansem, Ezan, or anybody for that matter! "

Xion looks horrified as she says," What, what are you saying? I am, I am Xion Zeon!"

Don't feel too bad, it's better not to have any past memories drag down the heart. It makes it SO much easier to kill anything that stands in your way!"

Xion responds with,"

What, what are you talking about? Stop it Larxene, I have, the same Sharingan eyes of my father and my brother! I have, the same voice as my mother!"

Marluxia chuckles as rises from his chair before he looks down on Xion and says,"

Its time you clearly understand your existence Xion. You have the Sharingan, and you indeed have the same DNA as Ezan Zeon. However, that's because you were created from his DNA, along with Ben Auro, and many of the other Enji Knights. Xion, you are the Organizations trump card, you are the first true new type of life form that is proof of our ultimate evolution over the cosmos!

" Xion looks traumatized as he says,"

That's, impossible! I, have memories, before I was injured and forced to sleep till you found me. Right master Vexen? "

Larxene wags her finger and says,"

That's only because that's what we told, or more like programmed you to think! Even your name is just based on a funny little anagram based on your test number, or the imaginary number Xion! Hahaha, oh it's so amusing, the ultimate newtype that suppose to be a show case for are superiority is a sorry excuse for a fighter that is too fragile to even figure out what matters. How annoying, I would rather you just bloom in to the flower of death you are suppose to be and kill Benny boy and his ugly pals for making me look bad!

" Vexen sighs and says," I was desiring to withhold this information form you Xion, I thought, it might, destabilized your mind. But, it seems Ansem forces me to play my hand. Your memories are fake, you have no child hood, and you're not even a true human. You are in fact an artificial life form or Homunculi, not unlike my Ezan. However, you're the superior of all of our homunculi, you are the perfect test result, the complete new type! You were created with the DNA we have extracted from Ezan, Ben Auro, and many of the other Enji Knights, even of the masters! Your powers and skills were to bloom slowly and properly.

Your sisters, the Maenad, are prototypes. However, while they are powerful they only have a fraction of the power you can produce! However, in time your powers should be greater than any Enji! The plan was to have you convert Ezan and alongside him be are angels of death to those that stood in are way. And if Ezan refused, you would absorb his powers and become even more powerful! However, it seems, your attachment to fake memories was stronger than expected."

Xion seems not to be taking this information well and clutches her head as she screams and says,"

No, NO! All of my memories were fake? I, have no family? I, don't belong anywhere?"

Larxene just sighs and says,

" Bingo Xion. We Dark Enji are the only family you're going to have, and you have only been alive for a few weeks for that matter! Don't be such a sad little doll; it's not a very good look for the angel of death!"

Marluxia nods and says,"

You can also weld the powers of light and darkness; you have the same potential as he! You must wipe away the pain, and expect your destiny Xion! You must make Ezan pay, for rejecting his chance to be a part of our family!"

Xion cries some more as she says," I, don't want to only exist to kill. I want, to live with a happy family. "

Vexen chuckles as he says,"

Oh, but you still can Xion. All you have to do, is wipe out the obstacles that stand in the way to your happiness! Ah, but if dealing with Ezan is too much for you, fear not. His better half has likely found him and is proceeding with slicing and dicing him to ribbons as we speak! Oh I hope Ansem can see his precious son die before his eyes!

" Axel then clears his throat and says," Um, Vexen, hate to rain on your parade, again, but, Ezan and your toy are fighting at the moment, or more like finished fighting. And now your clone has gotten thrashed. "

Vexen has his jaw drop before he says," WHAT! That's impossible; my Ezan fully embraces the power of the dark side! How could Ezan compared when he has only half of that power at best!

" Axel just points to the monitors and Vexen sees a replay of Ezan, in his new Divine Joutei armor! Not expecting this at all Vexen eyes the power readings on the side and his eyes nearly pop out as he says,"

WHAT!!? That, that can't be right,. It's not even possible, it's not even logical! How could Ezan pull off something like this? "

Axel shrugs and says,"

Can't say myself other than usual hero hax. But no matter how he got this power, it's rather clear that this power he has makes him superior to your Ezan. At this rate, the party is going to be knocking on are front door."

Vexen pulls on his hair as he says,"

No, this was not supposed to happen! I spent so much time calculating all the outcomes, there must be a mistake! My Ezan could freely control the dark side! This, this is not logical at all!

" Marluxia looks annoyed as he turns to Vexen directly and says,"

Mistake or not Vexen, this is the reality of the situation. Now, you have to clean it up or explain this grandiose failure to master Xemnas. "Vexen looks maniac as he says,"

Don't talk down to me yet, I still have a way to at least insure Ezan, Ansem, and the others will never threaten us again! Besides Marluxia, your one to talk when you have not done anything but sit this all time and berate us! "

Marluxia chuckles as he says,"

It might appear that way, but, I have been slowly preparing my plan, to clean the house from the vermin that infest it! Its time, to show everyone that my plans always mean death for my enemies. Its time, Vexen I presume Leviaus is still slumbering in the basement of this castle?"

Vexen raises an eyebrow as he says,"

He is, but he still has not fully been subdued because of his special brain. We won't be able to fuse him with anyone like Falzar.

"The Graceful Assassins grin widens as he says,"

That is ok, if we cannot control his rage we will unleash it on the Enji!"

Axel looks lost as he says,

" Pardon me Marluxia? Just how are you going to do that? Not only is that thing not exactly easy to control, but in its state the only way the Enji will go there is if we lure them there. And it seems they are coming this way for a little showdown! Well, bring it!

" Marluxia chuckles as he says," That may be their intention Axel, but they will have no choice but to perform on the stage I have planned for them. Vexen, begin procedures, to charge the Providence Cannon.

"This causes everyone in the room to be shocked as Axel blinks before he says,"

Marluxia, you gone mad or something? Why the hell is your plan to use that?"

Vexen looks intrigued as he strokes his chin and says,"

Even I did not think to resort to that Marluxia. That is indeed the most powerful weapon of Castle Oblivion, no less the most powerful and destructive weapon in the organization. Still, its power won't be much use if it fires on itself!"

Marluxia closes his eyes as he says," Your all thinking in to narrow a perspective. I have no intention of using the Providence Cannon on them. But, it does make an ideal way to force the Enji to change course. And, if it things go better than expected, then we can add the destruction of the capital of the Lylat Kingdom as a list of today achievements !

" Axel raises an eyebrow and says,"

Hold it Marluxia, we don't have orders to blow up Corneria! Don't make assumptions about what the Superior wants done, we were not going to reveal we had a cannon that can shatter planets that could be fired across galaxies just yet!"

Larxene giggles and says," Oh don't be such a stiff Axel, to get ahead you have to take incentive! Even if Master Xemnas did not give the EXCAT order I am sure he would be thrilled to see this! Those good two shoe Knights will never be able to stop us when we blow up most of them and the capital planet in one blast anyway!"

Vexen sighs and says," Sadly your plan has one flaw Marluxia, we don't have enough power to fire a blast all the way to Corneria even with the maximum power of the Center Point Crystal.

"Marluxia raises a finger and says," Ah, but we do, when we have the power of a celestial beast to boost it. If Leviaus won't be controlled then we will just use its power in other ways. Yes, today has been quite a day of surprises. However, in the end it does not matter who sets foot in this castle, because I am still in control! Ansem, Ben Auro, Ezan, none of them can stop me! No matter how much power the Enji gain, I still am superior to them! And soon they will see that standing in my way is futile. And now, are victory will be insured, by you my dear Xion.

" He goes over to the homunculi Organization member and wipes some tears away before he puts his hand on her chin and she looks amazed as she says,"

Master, Marluxia?

" Marluxia gives off a sympathy look as he says," Poor child, I know you're dealing with a lot, but the truth can only set you free from suffering. Besides, you will be the key to are ascension?"

Xion just looks shocked as she says,"

Really?" Marluxia nods and says,"

It's true you were created from the DNA of others, but since you still have their blood you could say they are your family yet. However, Ansem and Ezan refuse to think of you as your relation because they think you are unworthy. Are you going to let them get away with that?"

Xion looks upset, and a aura forms around her as her own Sharingan eyes form before she looks furious and says,"

No, I won't let them get away with throwing me away, and making me suffer!

" Marluxia laughs and uses his power to make a rose flower form in his hand before he puts it on her head and says,"

Yes, you have the power to surpass the light of Ben Auro and the darkness of Ezan! You can kill them all!"

Xion looks startled as she says,

" Kill them? I want them to suffer, but if I kill them, then how will I be able to have a happy family? Then I'll be alone in darkness again!"

Marluxia chuckles, before his eyes glow and he says,"

They are not worth your mercy Xion. They are unable to evolve in to beings worthy of existing in the new era and thus must be exterminated like the idiotic vermin they are. You must do what must be done, because you don't want to die do you my little "rosebud"?"

These words seem to have a special effect on Xion, as if a codeword because her eyes turn clear and she snaps in to attention like a solider as she nods and says,

" I understand perfectly master Marluxia. They want to kill us, so I must kill them. And I will obey your wish

." Marluxia laughs as he says"

I knew you wound understand Xion. Don't worry, when you wipe out all you oppose us at last you will have the happy family you wish for, you will at last have what you deserve. "

Larxene then laughs as she says,"

Oh my Marluxia, you just know how to say what a lady wants don't you? "

Marluxia just looks confident as he says,"

The key to victory is to insure you not only are one step ahead of your prey, but insure you have a backup strategy in case unexpected events occur. You could say, adaptability is the key to both survival, and absolute victory.

" Larxene grins and says,

" Ah, a assertive man who knows what he wants and how to get it. That's MY kind of man! Looks like it's time to show are heroes what happens when you try and play the game of justice with too much passion for too long!" Marluxia nods and says,"

Yes, they have lived long enough, and have provided more than enough data. But now it's time they all sleep for entirety! With just another memory floor to slow them down for a bit, everything will be set. Vexen let us begin at once."

Vexen nods and says," Very well, just don't make any mistakes! "

Larxene rolls her eyes and says,

" Your one to talk, make sure you don't get in to such an frenzy that you miss something and blow up the moment. And Axel, are you going to be on board? "

Axel shrugs and says,"

Well, it's not like my approval will stop things. Besides, this seems like it's going to be one hell of a show! I just hope no one lets me down.

"Marluxia laughs and begins to head out of the room with Xion right behind him as he says," Oh I assure you Axel, no one will be able to say they are going to be bored when I am through, no one. Now, it's time, time for this game to end!"

With this Dark Enji begin to go in to the next stage of their plans, this is are cue to see if are heroes are prepared to counter it!

* * *

And of course that means we are back to seeing Ben Ezan and the rest, who have just climbed another level of Castle Oblivion, and as we turn to them nearly everyone cringes as they see another door with a card inserted in the center! Ben sighs as he says,

" Seriously, do we have to go through this again? Now that everyone is here we don't need to waste time, let's just blow the door down or something."

Cloud shrugs and says,"

I know it's been getting strenuous Ben. But, for a little while longer we should play there game. "

Ben sighs and says," I know, unexpected possibly lethal chain reactions and all that. Oh well. At least with everyone hear it can't be anything to personal and whatever enemy shows up we can just take it out quick to move on."

Ezan nods and says," This is one of the rare times I agree absolutely with your plan. No matter what being from the past they round up they can't amass the power to stall us and will be dispatched in seconds."

Ansem clears his throat and says,

"Don't get arrogant at this stage now you two or you will be falling in to our enemy's hands. It could be anything behind this door, so proceed with caution while you are still adjusting to your new powers."

Ezan looks irritated as he says,"

I may not be able to perfect my new powers but I can still handle myself quite well."

Ansem chuckles and says," Oh yes, letting so much of your magical energy overflow that you shattered your own sword is handling yourself quite well Ezan."

Ezan turns around and says," Who are you to judge, it's not like you have the experience of controlling light and darkness at once.

" Ansem closes his eyes and says,"

That is true. In the end, I have the advantage of experience and all I am saying is that you must not rush in to things or you will be at a disadvantage. I suppose you all ready are with your blade shattered. "

Ezan just shrugs and says,"

I'll make due. No matter what I have been trained to make full use of any fighting style, it's the point of my training as a super elite." Ansem chuckles and says,

" Perhaps, but even then there is no need when you can have some assistance. Here.

" With this Ansem all of a sudden takes out his Oblivion saber and throws it at Ezan! As his son catches it Ansem says," My Oblivion saber is as well made a sword as your Soul Eater was, perhaps just a little more so. It's not quite the same style, but I am sure you can adapt quickly enough. Just don't break it; it was a present from your mother."

Ezan groans as he says," I told you, I won't tolerate you pulling family excuses. Still, thank you."

Ansem looks up and says,"

It's the responsibility of a father, a worthwhile father at any rate, to insure to fill his son with some widow even if it's at the risk of being annoying. Still, I know I have been absent for the majority of your life so ill keep it at the minimum.

" Seeing Ezan sigh before putting the sheath for the Oblivion on him causes Lloyd to laugh as he says,"

Believe me Ezan, I have been there with dealing with finding you have a real father and him telling you what to do. It gets less awkward in time, for the most part."

Tidus sighs and says," Oh yah, father issues can be a pain. At least yours is still alive

." Ben chuckles and says," Or someone who is not a total loser. Ahem, ANYWAY let's move on before we get attacked again. Time to see what is behind door number twenty six!"

With this Ben marches right up to the door and it glows before the same computer voice says,

" Loading GMTNG data, processing. Error, data is, unstable. Data stabilization, implemented simulation loaded. "

With this the doors open and Ben sighs before he turns around and says," Well, hope this is not, to out there. Let's get this over with.

" With this everyone enters the room and when Ansem brings up the rear of the group and the doors close like before light flashes out before everyone soon sees a giant palace floating in midair before them!

Shinryudramon shrugs and says," Looks like behind door twenty six is palace number six! This one looks funky even by are standers though!"

Ben shrugs and says," And that's saying much. Now I just hope are prize is not more zombies. I am hoping for something nice and soft, warm, friendly, and easy to take out."

Doug rubs his stomach and says,"

I am hoping for one populated by food monsters, because we have been here so long and so many fights that I am starving!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

You're telling me Doug! If they have ice cream that would be sweet!"

Ezan rolls his eyes and says,"

in the middle of the lion's den and the "dream team" is focusing on food. Just focus on ending this quickly idiots. "

With this everyone enters the palace and is ready for anything. However, for the first chamber their presence is unnoticed for whoever dwells in this palace and they proceed to another room, this one a round one with something that makes everyone feel, awkward, because it appears to be a giant white square with a green screen and four buttons, one with A, and one with B, one that says start, and one that says select! Ben goes up to the machine with caution, before poking it with the Star Sword and seeing nothing happening before he shrugs and says,"

Well, if this is supposed to be some sort of weapon its either broken or not very good at being it. How odd, it, almost looks like some sort of large game systems they use to have. "

James circles around it before he says,

" Your right, this does remind me of the old models of the Game Man portable systems that they use to have. Talk about arcane; I can't phantom why anyone would want to create a larger version. Maybe this palace is one of amusement?

"Tidus then chuckles as he says,"

If they are so desperate that they want to play games with us to slow us down then bring it on! If they are dumb enough to try and beat me in Blitz Ball ill so beat them! "

Ben chuckles as he says,

" I doubt it will be that easy Tidus. After all, bad guys tend to play the way that they want unless they are the rare honor type. But, more or less most of the time they are cowards who insure they have the advantage and if they don't, they hide. And, it seems that at the moment, we are dealing, with cowards!"

With this all of a sudden Ben does not even turn around as he fires a minor blue energy blast to the left at a statue to the left and blows it up, and a figure jumps out! About a dozen swords are drawn as they prepare to attack, but instead of an attacking foe they see a green short figure jump out!

He then says," I am not a mega coward, just mega startled! Who are all of you mega jerks that are trespassing on the Palace of Power?"

Lloyd responds with,"

Give me your name and I'll give you mine. "T

he green helmeted guy says," I am Megaman, a mega hero!"

Ben chuckles before he bursts out laughing and says,

" Really? Sorry but I met the REAL Megaman and while you look a little like him, if anything you're like if some guy heard about Megaman once and tried to quickly pass off as him. However, I don't know how much you know about the real Megaman but come on, your freaking GREEN! What is this, we went back to the time of a bad fan club?

"All of a sudden another voice says,"

If you're going to attack us at least know who you are attack lowlifes! This is the Palace of Power!"

Everyone then sees a small kid that looks like he is wearing a old kind of Greek attire with angel like wings float out and he says,"

There are a lot of jerks attacking this time, icarus! But Kid Icarus will prevail! "

Ezan takes out his sword and says,

" They just keep getting more and more irritating. Think they can trick us? Let's just finish them all and get this over with!"

Ben nods but before he goes to attack the odd Megaman look alike a new female voice says," Wait stop, please don't do this!"

Ben stops mid charge just as he sees a new female with long brown hair and wearing royal attire enter from the middle chamber!

Cloud then says," Are you, the queen of this castle?

"The women nods and says," Well, princess but with my father, having been taking a unwilling extended leave of absence I am in charge here. Please there is no need for violence, I am Princess Lana. And you must be the new chosen heroes." Doug scratches his head as he says," Chosen heroes, you were expecting us? "

This Princess Lana nods and says,

" Yes, and it seems you arrived when we were not ready, please forgive the others un kind welcome. Still, it seems the Ultimate Warp Zone gathered a lot of hero's this time. Just as well, the situation requires it, the N team needs to be as big as it can get.

"Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Ultimate Warp Zone, N-team? Just what are you talking about? What were you expecting us to do just exactly? "

The Princess sighs and says," Forgive me, anxiousness has made me forget things. You see, this world, and the entire gaming universe is under great pearl. We have been fighting a grave battle against the Villains alliance and the Chaos Lords, and we fear everything is on the verge of total defeat. Originally we thought are chosen one, the Game Master, could handle this task but it's clear it's too much even for him. So I beg of you, please help the Game Master!"

Ben looks confused and says,"

Game Master? What is this, it almost sounds like one of those shows when everything was decided with card games or, (He shudders) spinning tops. Huh, what the, where did this power come from? Oh?

" He senses something and looks around before a new voice says,"

Maybe things will be better if I take things from here Lana.

"Everyone then sees a new figure come down on a round metal orb. He looks like he is wearing normal enough looking clothes with normal length brown hair and black eyes. He then jumps down right in front of Ben with a confident grin and says,"

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kevin Keen, the Game Master. You must be the ones that were summoned here to assist me. "

Ben with caution extends his hand and says," I am Ben Auro, nice to meet you I guess."

Kevin nods and says," I can see in your eyes, you been through many battles. Good, that means you will without a doubt be able to be a great assent."

Ben nods and says," Well, that's the job of an Enji Knight and all. I mean, I would not be able to fulfill my destiny to save the universe if I could not after all.

" Kevin looks confused as he says," Enji Knights, that sounds like an odd title. And, you're the one who has been chosen to save the universe you say? That's not the first time I heard someone clam that title. "

Doug chuckles as he goes over to pat Ben on the back and says,"

Maybe, but are buddy has proven he has what it takes to live up to expectations, even Cosmos, the biggest being of the light of all has his back!"

Kevin looks impressed as he says,

" I can see you have quite the reputation just form your eyes. That's good, you will be able to indeed help me insure those with evil intentions don't have there way."

Kratos then says," You mentioned Chaos Lords, just what kind of beings are they? "

Kevin nods as he says," Yes, let me elaborate. I have been fighting a group of various villains that is composed of all sorts of groups and shapes that only call them self's the Villains alliance. There intentions are simple, the desire to control all worlds and all life in them and destroy anything that stands in there path! But even then, they are just a minor threat compared to what they are trying to release. And what they are trying to release are the Chaos Lords, beings of tremendous power, who have enough dark wrath in them

" Shinryudramon responds with,"

Wow, your up against a bunch of tough foes all right! You must be more then a decent hero if you can still keep up the fight mister Kevin! "Ben nods and says," Chaos lords, could they be, some special elite servants of Zannacross?"

Kevin shrugs and says," Never heard of this Zannacross, but I assure you even one Chaos Lord has enough power to bring devastation to an entire galaxy by him or hers self. "

Ben responds with," I see. Well, I must say I thought I have it rough but if you have to fight such a tense battle by your self no wonder you need back up."

Kevin chuckles as he says,"

I am not alone in my war, I have the native enemies against the bad guys that stand in my way. What is more, I also had the assistance of other Game Masters. However, that is why I need your assistance. You see, they kind of went, rough."

Zidane wags his tail as he says,"

Rough, as it having different views rough or as it going nuts rough?"

Kevin puts his hands behind his back before he walks around and says,"

The latter. You see, after a while I had to recruit other people with powers similar to mine to help with my fight. One of those beings was a man named Chad Malayan. He and another one of my recruits who was only named Blue had as much talent as mine. However, then there became, complications. To make it short, they, became consumed by there emotions. Chad had a best friend named Richard. However Richard was someone who embraced his dark emotions and sided with the Chaos Lords and the others. Chad tried to be a good hero and bring his friend back on the side of justice. However, in the end it seemed his bound to his friend was more important then anything else.

"Ben sighs as he says," Let me guess, he betrayed you to side with this Richard?"

Kevin sighs back and says,"

Worse, he got his pal Blue, and many of his other allies to betray us as well. And, one of them was my daughter Anna.

"Everyone has various expressions form as Ben says,"

Really? That's, more then a little messed up. Wait, you have a child? You, look like you're my age!"

Kevin looks embarrassed before Lana behind her blushes and says,"

You see, well, we got rather drunk at a party. Then, well, anyway that's not important. What is important is that Chad is going to drag my poor Anna down with him! That's why, all of you must help Kevin stop Chad and the others, stop them before they do any more harm!

" Ben nods and says," I understand, this Chad, I may not know his reasons, but what ever he is planning with his Richard pal, I do know I hate backstabbers. Ill be happy to help, and it's likely the fastest way for us to progress as well. No matter how strong Chad is, he won't get away with this!"

Kevin nods and says,

" I am glad, that you understand. I have some one to monitor there activates so we should be able to act on them soon. Oh, and one thing. Don't underestimate Chad, his powers are quite unpredictable. "

Ben takes out the Star Sword and has it shine before he says,"

With all due respect, don't underestimate me and my fellow Enji, I personally, have fought many, unpredictable, and fought back with being even more unpredictable!

"Kevin chuckles and says," I see, but, let me more precise. Chad can alter reality itself." James fixes his glasses and says,

" Come again? Alter reality, is he some demi god?

"Kevin sighs and says,"

Not quite. You see, here is the deal. Game masters can alter reality with there corruption powers to make what ever powers there imagination think up come true."

A shocked Cecil responds with,"

What, that is madness! A man can really make himself invincible just with his thoughts? "

Kevin closes his eyes and says,"

It does have limits, such as only as powerful as ones sprit can endure. Still, it can still lead to quite an amount of dangerous powers.

"Ben just looks confident as he says,"

Don't worry, no matter what tricks he tries, he won't be able to escape justice. So, where do we find him? The quicker we settle this the better for everyone."

Kevin chuckles as he says,"

Ah, you won't have to wait long. Chad is quite arrogant you see, he likes to do cocky things such as attack enemy's bases head on and such. Oh? Well, looks like he is doing such a thing, right now! Get ready everyone. "

With this everyone sees the giant Gameboy glow before all of a sudden several beings walk out of it! Ben sees the lead figure being a teenager with short brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a red T-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, blue pants and brown shoes .

To his side is another man around the same has dark green eyes and short black hair  
he wears a dark green top with light green sleeves and also wears blue jens and also has a blue cloak warped around his shoulders  
and to top it off he has a customized sword tied to his back.

Behind them is one girl that is, a sixteen year old girl with short brown hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing a light blue sleeveless top, dark blue but with a bit more black-ish color to jeans and, white trainers, and another girl with pink hair.

Another girl with middle length brown hair, and another girl that looks very much like Zero's former love Iris! They seem to be casually landing out of the giant machine and are not even paying attention to the crowd seeing them as the two men are talking to each other as the brown haired man says,"

Man, that was more of a pain then I thought it would be. Whew, good thing you were able to trick those Oni to attack them self's or we might have been coming back with a few limbs missing Blue!"

The man with the shades, that appears to be Blue groans and says,"

Thankfully they are so fight hungry that they are more combative then Sayians! Still, all of that, and for nothing! I can't believe we did all of that and came up empty handed! "

The brown haired man, who seems to be Chad looks like he is about to snap as he says,

" Well, MAYBE its because if a certain guy who leaded us here in the first place did not leave out of the blue then things would have gone more smoothly! Damn it Kevin, what the hell did you, huh? Why are you poking me Anna? "

The brown haired girl behind him points to Ben looking at him before she says,"

Um, this might need your attention Chad."

The two plus the group of women behind them just now see they are surrounded by a the Enji Knights plus Ansem, who are all eyeing them with suspicion before Blue clears his throat and says,

" Um, Chad, was there a Final Fantasy convention when we left? Was there one planned? You know I hate when you leave me out with theses things!"

Chad just scathes his head and says,"

I swear this is not a prank Blue! Besides, some of them are from that Tales game I wanted to get. And, for some reason Ansem the Wise is with them. And, then there is those bunch of generic heroes up front that I have no idea where they are from. "

Ben at once gets annoyed as he says,

" Excuse me, but, when you look as generic as that then you don't have a right to say who is generic or not!

"Chad moans and says," Find, which game are you from?"

Ben shakes his fist and says,"

I am not from any "Game". I am a real person, all of us are! "

Chad just chuckles nervously and says," Sure you are, I am not going through this again. Still, what are you guys doing here? Cloud, I thought you were back on your world?"

The spiky haired would be SOLDIER just clears his throat as he says,"

Sorry, I never met you before in my life."

The pink haired girl goes up to Chad and says,"

Chad, did you bring more characters from one of the old stories you Blue and Richard use to do to life again? You promised you were not going to be so careless!

" Chad gets on the defensive as he says,"

I swear Lucy, its not me I never seen the four up front in my life! Maybe Richard created some of his own guys, does not seem to suit his style."

Ezan begins to get annoyed as his Sharingan eyes form and he says,"

The mere fact that theses idiots think we were created from some idiot's fairytale is enough to make me want to reduce them to ribbons all ready! "

Chad chuckles and says,"

You have the same Sharingan eyes as someone from Naruto and act like Vegeta so its hard not to think your from a bad fan fiction! Still, this does not seem like Richard's style either, he hates Naruto. All right then, what story are you from?"

Ben is now officially angry as he says,

" Damn it, we are not from any game! I am Ben Auro, the one who was chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe from falling in to ultimate darkness!

"Chad rises a eyebrow as he says,

" Is that so? Well, guess what buddy, that's my job as the Game Master! I don't know why you're here but if you don't back off you might regret it." Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he says,"

Oh, by the time this is over the only one who is going to regret not backing off is you! You seem even cocker then Kevin told us, kidnapping his daughter and then coming back to attack. "

This shocks the group and at once Chad and Blue look at each other, before they look at the girls behind them before Chad points his hands up in a pause gesture before he gives a angry glare at Kevin and Lana before he says,"

Kevin, WHAT, THE, HELL!!!!? This another one of your annoying tests? You were all ready ticking me off before with theses games of yours and now you're bringing randomly generalized heroes in here and telling them nonsense? Hey, and why the hell did you bring the idiot clones of Megaman and Pit back? What did you do with the real ones along with Sonic and the others? "

Kevin just smirks and says," Tsc, think what you will but this is to see just what you truly are Chad Mayan. Your lies and smart guy talk won't save you this time. No matter what he says Ben, don't show him mercy. He is quite the con artist, its how he has tricked my child after all.

" Anna looks pained as she says,"

No wait, stop this father! Everyone, Chad has not done anything wrong, he did not trick me!

"Lana then says," My poor child, brainwashed by that traitor! Make sure they don't get away with this!

" Blue looks annoyed as he says,"

You to Lanna? I don't know what this is all about, but you guys are not going to get away with this! Sorry everyone. But, even if Kevin is tricking you, you're not going to stop us."

Ben then says," Hey now, you stole my line. I admit things seem a little unclear here, but, if you really are not traitors then just come clean."

Chad gives a cocky grin and says," Sorry, not my style Ben. If you think you can take me then prepare to eat my dust!"

With this Chad is surrounded with energy, before in a flash Ben is shocked to see he has armor that looks just like Protoman! Ben sees Chad aiming his buster and is shocked as he says," What the, you look just like Protoman! What are you?"

Chad chuckles as he says," You met Protoman to huh? You guys sure have been around, especially if you have Cloud and the others as your buddies. Still, no offence but you're playing in a far bigger ball park! This just might sting a little, Big Bang Shot!"

With this Chad fires a variant of Megaman 's brothers powerful energy blast but in responds Ben has his power explode before he says,"

Oh don't worry, I am use to playing in the big leagues! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben unleashes his powerful energy wave attack, and shocks Chad and his friends as his blast goes through the incoming blast with ease and causes Chad to jump in to the air as Ben's energy wave plows through the walls of the Palace of Power before it causes a massive explosion in the distance! Blue sees this and says,"

Did he just do, some kind of custom Kamahamaha blast? Ok, you guys just might be decent to."

Ezan just looks bored as he says,"

Of course you fool, Enji Knights are the cream of the croup in the terms of being the ultimate defenders of justice. Now for your arrogance you are going to learn that the hard way."

Chad lands on the ground and sighs as he says,"

Arrogance? We were just minding are own business when you guys just show up and want to kill us because some guy told you to! "

Ben smirks and says," It's nothing personal, but, I don't have much time. Besides, backstabbing one friend for the other is serious business.

"Chad looks annoyed as he says,"

WE did not backstab anyone! Did you even bother to do anything but trust what Kevin said? "

Ben sighs as he looks over to Kevin and says,"

Well, things are a little fishy here. Did they REALLY do what you said they did Kevin? Better fess up now, I have more then a little disgust for backstabbing puppeteers! "

Kevin just glares at Chad and says,"

Chad will say anything to get out of the messes he creates. He, has quite the sliver tong. Just look at how many "groupies" he has conned to trust him, including my daughter! Why, him and Blue even use there corruption powers to create there dream girls to life to fulfill there sick desires!"

Chad gets annoyed and says,"

HEY! That's only, half right, no, only a quarter right! Look, you guys call your self's heroes right? Can't you see who is acting shady and who is not?"

Ben just walks slowly around Chad as he says,"

I don't know, with great power comes great responsibility, and using such power to create more girl friends and tricking princesses to create a unholy harem, not to mention being a turn coat with your pal Richard seems like a great misuse of power. Besides, this is just a memory anyway so I am just trying to move the plot forward so we can move on.

"Chad rolls his eyes and says,"

Memory? They say I am out there. Any way, I did not brainwash Anna, she fallows me because, well, because we are friends! I can see you're not the guy who has much experience with being friends with women though bud. "

Little did Chad know he struck a nerve but he finds out soon enough as Ben clutches his fist and his power explodes as he says,

" For your INFORMATION wise guy, I have had plenty of experience with girls! The only reason I have not had a girlfriend yet is because, things keep getting in my way! "

Blue chuckles and says,"

Poor guy, I don't think we should press that issue Chad. Still fellas, it's clear something is not right here but we are in no mood being anyone's whipping boys regardless of who is being tricked. So, time we show who are the true hero's here.

"Ben smirks before he says,"

Find by me, lets see how you handle this game, game master! Ill show you I am not a joke, Bankai!"

With this Ben unleashes a tremendous amount of power as he once more unleashes the true power of his holy blade, and since Ben is not amused at Chad's antics it's enough power to blow the fake Megaman away and even move Chad and Blue back a few inches! Kevin sees Ben finish his transformation and chuckles as he says,"

Amazing, such power! And that is just coming from him! Even Chad won't be able to worm his way out of this. "

As Ben completes his power up his golden aura surges as he points the Star Sword at Chad and says,"

All right, ready to settle just who is the joker here Chad?"

Chad looks serious as he says,"

As if your leaving me any choice. Blue, everyone stay back. I can handles this. Well Ben, you are one of the stronger guys that have showed up on my back door. You're still not as great as you think you are just for being strong and having a not so ordinary sword. "

Ben has his energy flare up even more as he says,

" Its not just any special sword, it's the sword with the power of the supreme being of light itself, that only I can weld!

"Chad chuckles as he says," Is that so? Well, we

will see about that. Banka huh? Time to show you, that there is nothing I can't handle! Let's see how you like this, Bankai!"

With this Chad makes a sword appear out of thin air before black magical energy explodes out of him and consumes him! When the energy fades everyone sees Chad is now wearing a black sleek coat with a battered cape and his sword looks like a black katana similar to Ezan's blade. Chad gives a cocky smirks he says,

" Ten Sa Zan Getsu, or Heavens Chains Cutting the Moon! Hahah, see, your not so special! Theses Game Corruption powers are not just for show!

" Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says,"

I think I found someone who makes you guys seem competent. How pathetic, it looks nothing like the Star Sword!"

Chad just laughs and says," You can deny it all you want but I can copy things perfectly! Huh?" He sees Blue is face palming as he says,"

You did not copy him at all Chad, you just mimicked Ichigo from Bleach's Zanpakuto. "

Chad looks at his sword and looks at Ben's before he says,"

Er, I have not been catching up with Bleach lately, I just assumed this was his next power up or something. So, you guys are not Soul Reapers, from Bleach? You sure?

"Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

What is Bleach? I told you we are Enji Knights, the warriors of light that fight evil any were in the universe! When will you get it through your head that we are real!?

"Chad just rubs his head as he says,

" Damn it, this never happened before! What, is going on?"

Blue just shakes his head as he says,"

Good thing Richard is not here to see you screw up or, huh? Whoa!"

Blue sees the wall to his side all of a sudden explode and he kicks it to prevent any new changes in the position of his nose before he says,"

If you were going to say laugh at you for defining epic fail, you were correct! "

Everyone sees out of the hole in the wall a man wearing all black with black hair and brown eyes with a demonic sword in his hand emerge, and Ben finds out who he is rather quick when Chad at once turns and says,"

Richard? What the, why are you here?"

Richard cracks his neck and says,"

Oh I was just sick of you guys making me look bad and the old man giving me hell for letting you live this time. That's why I decided to forgo the dramatic moment and just settling things now! Tsc, to bad seems like there are all ready a bunch of people wanting to kick you to the moon, through it, and in to the sun! How sad, your own created characters won't even listen to you."

Chad groans and says,

" I did not create them! And, if you did not, then, maybe they are real people, or the horrible result of Disney buying out the anime industry.

" Richard has his sword glow with dark energy before he says,"

Like I care, no matter who theses losers are them and the Final Fantasy boys will have to be curb stomped by me before I, wipe the floor with, huh? Whoa!

" In a flash he sees Ezan is in front of him trying to slice him to ribbons and he jumps out of the way just as Ezan slices the wall and the statues to where his side was to bits! Ezan then sighs as he says," I had it with you clowns. This joke was not funny to begin with, now its time to end this charade so the mission can be completed at last."

Richard glares at Ezan and says,"

Think your rough stuff pretty boy? I take pleasure in smashing the so called anime " tough guys", I just killed a bunch the other day! And now I am going to add your head to my, huh, what the hell?"

Richard then realizes blood is pouring down his cheek and he says,"

The punk nicked me! Damn it, your going to pay for making me look as lame as Chad!"

Ezan just has his Sharingan eyes form as he says," This will be a good warm up before I finish off that annoying Marluxia. I always love when annoying cocky fools leave them self's so open."

Richard looks furious as he says

" Oh you're so, DEAD!! Time to devour Dark Wolf!

" As Richard begins to have a dark aura form around him Chad sighs and says,"

This is getting even more crazy then I thought, just when I thought I could just chill for a bit."

Ben sighs back and says,

" I have one question for you Chad, why do you keep thinking we were made up by you?"

Chad chuckles and says,"

Sorry about that, but you see, that's how most of the stuff here works. Kevin did tell you that this is the world of Video Games right? Most of my powers come from copying video games, although I can do other things. Well, this is the gaming universe after all. You guys just be one of the ones that think your real."

Doug looks disturbed as he says,

"Hold it, your saying that everything in this world is just fake? "

Ansem chuckles and says," How ironic, the ghosts of a memory clam that all of existence is just a game. Well, I heard more bizarre theories."

Chad sighs and says,"

Sorry to break it to you guys, but your all part of the gaming world. Only me Lucy and Richard hail form the real world, your all just, data.

" Shinryudramon turns to Ben and says,

Boss, this guy is making me feel uncomfortable. Lets thrash him so we can get out of here all ready!

"Ben nods and says," You, speak some interesting theory's Chad, but in the end you're the one who is fake. Sorry, but this is just a room in Castle Oblivion that recreates events from the past. Which means your adventure has been over for some time now."

Chad gets annoyed as he says,"

You have the gals to say we are part of Kingdom Hearts? Give me a break! All right Enji Knights, time to show you who is real and who is not! Ill prove it, this time I really will mimic this Star Sword of yours!" Ben responds with,

" Don't bother, the Star Sword is composed of the essence of god itself, you can't replicate that!

" Chad then has light surround him as he tries to compound it as he says

," Time you see what a game master really can do! Here we go!"

With this Chad unleashes a massive amount of power as Ben is shocked to see the light compress and turn in to the Star Sword! Chad laughs and says,"

HA! Told you my corruption powers have no limits! Now Ben time I show you who the real, huh? "

All of a sudden the Star Sword imitation begins to crack before a loud voice says,"

TIME PARADOX!!! You can't do that Chad, you can't change the future! You have to understand the future!"

Chad looks freaked out as he says,

" Roy Campbell? When did he get here? Oh no!"

Chad then sees the Star Sword begin to release energy all over as rays of light randomly burst out and blast parts of the palace of power to dust, one even vaporizes Kid Icaris! Kevin then looks outraged as he says,"

Chad you moron! You put to much power in to trying to recreate something that was beyond your limits! That sword was clearly beyond your power, and now we are all going to suffer the backlash! "

Chad looks at the Star Sword he created about to overflow with power before he laughs nervously and says,"

Well, guess I do have limits after all at what I can mimic, damn it, had to be with everyone looking to!"

Richard rolls his eyes as he says,

" Great, way to blow it moron! Now we all are going to pay! I ought of, huh? What is this?

All of a sudden Ben sees the entire area look fuzzy before a computer voice says,"

Power influx unstable,

copy right data, corrupted, terminating simulation.

"Chad hears this and says,

" Hey wait a second it can't end like this! I am not done yet! I did not even get to show what I can really, HEY!!"

With this the fake Star Sword explodes before the entire area is consumed with light! When the light fades Ben sees that he and his friends are unharmed, but Chad Blue, Richard Kevin and everyone else are gone! Ben just sees that he is in a large white room before he says,"

Um, what just happened?

"James shrugs and says,"

Like the computer data said, the data must have been faulty so it shut down on its own. Corrupt data might also explain why they were talking such nonsense."

Squall sighs and says,"

Good, there nonsense was giving me a headache.

"Ben chuckles as he says," That's for sure. All of that was so crazy it almost seemed like a half baked fan fic story. Heh, might have been fun to read though. Anyway, now that this ended early, let's get on with the real battle, and out of the real castle all ready! "

With this Doug nods before he charges at the door and says,"

Oh yah, I just about had it with theses distractions! Let's get on with it all ready!

" With this Doug roundhouse kicks the door down and everyone moves forward, only for a sinister voice to say,"

Sorry to keep you waiting Enji, don't worry, the sideshows end here, and your death shawl begin momentarily!

"Everyone feels a massive amount of power bursting up as Ben steps out in to the hall way, and sees none other then Marluxia sitting calming on the wall waiting for them! This area is just like the one where he is battled in Chain of Memories, and Ben narrows his eyes as he says,"

Marluxia, so you finally show your self! "

The Graceful Assassin just chuckles as he says,

" So sorry your last floor was ended short, seems your ruckus is causing slight damage to the castles systems. It looks like you all managed to cause quite a serious amount of commotion, hope you all had fun strolling down memory lane and finding out what your heart truly reflects, because now its time your trip here makes its final stop, in true oblivion!!"

Ben, still in his Bankai state at once powers up as he says,"

Marluxia, give it up! Your plans failed! Your gambles of trying to weaken us with memories failed you!" Ezan then powers up as well as he says," As did Vexen and your plan to try and convert me to your pawn, even with your band of pathetic clones! You have failed, and now this will be your last failure!

"Marluxia looks coldly at Ben's rival as he says

" You may have surpassed Vexen's toy with your true power, but you can not surpass my ambitions Ezan Zeon! You may have surprised me, but I still will be the victory by the end of today. All you have done is brought the Grim Reaper's edge to your head!

" Cecil points the Light-Bringer at the pink haired foe before he says,"

Your comrades have been beaten, and now it's your turn Dark Enji!"

Marluxia floats in to the air as a murderous energy forms around him and he says,"

Axel, Xigbar, Larxene, and Vexen may all have been defeated by you today. However, to bad for you, I am both far stronger and smarter then them! My only oversight was not expecting that Ansem Zeon was alive. How annoying, the ghost of a pathetic man lingers on to defy fate. You have think you have helped your son Ansem, but you only ensured he dies here and now! You won't be able to change anything, your efforts, all of your efforts will be swept away by the tide of true ultimate evolution!

" Ansem clears his throat as he says,"

How sad that the only things you Dark Enji share are your total lack of respect for life, and your ability to be totally out of sync with reality. You assumed the darkness in my son was the true side of his heart, but you failed that gamble. All of you that only belief in cruelty and suffering as the ways to achieve your ends will never be able to become the perfect gods you desire to be! Marluxia, I cheated death in insure my son, and this very universe does not go down the wrong path. Therefore its clear insane fools like you who will never succumb to reason must be removed one way or the other. "

Marluxia chuckles as he says

," If all you have at your defiance is the same naïve dreams as the Enji then you have no chance of defeating me. For one example, unlike Vexen, I always make sure I don't assume too much, and have an extra card up my sleeve! Its true I and all of the Organization desired the power of the Sharingan eyes. However, if Ezan Zeon will not become a pawn of the darkness, then a being of an even higher class of power will be utilized! "

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Oh please, you put so many eggs in to getting Ezan in to your basket and now your just going to say you had someone better all along? Please, you're just stalling! Come on guys; let's deflower this fruit cake for good so we can go home all ready!

"Marluxia then looks serious as he says,"

Don't push your luck monkey boy, I won't show mercy, nor will I make the same mistakes as my incompetent comrades! However, before you can die by my hands you must first break one more wall I have set up in front of you!"

Ben has had it with his foe's taunts and bursts at Marluxia as the Star Sword glows and he says,

" No more games Marluxia! Everything you threw at us failed, and you will to! I won't let you get away with your demented desires any longer, this time, I will defeat you! Take this, Divine Flare Edge! "

Ben is fast enough to appear behind Marluxia in a instant and insanity go to try and run his black heart through! However, while Marluxia does not seem to be moving, before Ben can reach him out of no were a pillar of dark fire bursts in between the two!

Marluxia just folds his arms as he says,"

Don't be rude Ben Auro, I told you, if you want to try and face me you must survive the true ultimate executor of the Organization of Dark Enji!"

Ben quickly lands besides his friends as he tries to home in on the source of the new attack before he says,"

What the, now what? That was the kind of attack that clone used, but, Ezan vaporized him! What is it now?

"Ansem narrows his eyes before he grunts in disgust and says," Your answer is in front of you Ben Auro! Everyone be on guard! "

All of a sudden everyone sees the figure slowly walk down from the staircase on the opposite end of the room, and its none other then Xion, glaring at them all with a robotic cold stare! With only Ansem and Ezan all ready having the knowledge of what the black haired girls identity is Shinryudramon raises his sword as he says,"

Another one? Are all of you jerks here? Works for me, we can finish your mad group once and for all!"

Ezan narrows his eyes as he says," So, this is the path you have chosen is it Xion? How poignant, if not entirely unexpected. "

Ben looks at Ezan and says," Ezan, you ran in to this girl all ready?"

The sliver haired Enji nods and says,"

She clamed to be my sister, and lured me in to a trap with Vexen and his replica. However, it turned out to be nothing more then a farce, though it seemed she believed it was the truth. Still, good thing I never took her clam seriously, it will make taking her out less painful if need be. Still, you Dark Enji are truly pathetic.

" Kratos nods and says,"

Using children as your pawns is truly despicable. "

Marluxia responds with,"

Again you Enji presume things. Xion was not brainwashed, she truly wishes all of your demise. Now that she sees none of you can be saved, she has no qualms bringing judgment to you all! Is that not so my dear?"

Xion nods and says," Yes, the time is now when all that bring disorder perish. Brother, father, and you Enji that oppose my masters. For trying to bring them harm, you will die!

" Ben sighs as he says," Sorry Xion, we may have just met, but ill have to deny your wish. I won't let you Dark Enji win, and no matter what tricks you pull your all going down! "

With this Ben charges at Xion, only for Xion to vanish before she appears behind him and kicks him in the arm!

She then says," Ben Auro, I won't let you kill me. Even your light can't shine through my wrath! "

With this she fires a blast of light energy from her hand before Ben defects that and forms a golden energy sword to try and attack further. However his new foe shocks Ben when she extends her hand, and light forms around her before it takes the shape of the Star Sword! Ben is shocked as he is parried by his own blade before he backs off and says,"

What, that's impossible! Even that Chad guy who had his corruption powers that he said could mimic everything could not copy the Star Sword! "

Marluxia chuckles as he says," Oh it is possible hero, because she has your DNA in side you! "

As everyone is shocked James says," His DNA, what kind of nightmarish creature is this? "

Marluxia chuckles and says," Oh its very simple, during the previous fights with my fellow Dark Enji and your other battles, you were watched and the damage we did to you was harvested and utilized, to create the first prototype of the true ultimate life form! "Ben gives a disgusted glance to Marluxia as he says,

" What, your saying, this person is, some sort of twisted artificial life-form?

Marluxia nods and says,

" Indeed Ben Auro. The blue haired girls, the Maenad that you have encountered are her sisters. But they are just failures, beings who are little more then powerful destructive . Xion however, is the true first new-type homunculi that will be the first of many superior life forms that we of the Organization will guide as we enter the new era! With all of the superior traits and powers merged in to her being, she is the bane of you Enji Knights existence! And once she kills you, she will consume your magical energy and truly be complete, the perfect weapon! Hahahaha!!! "

Cloud looks at Xion, who is dodging Ben's attacks with out breaking a sweat before he looks disgusted and says,

" Artificial life, created solely to destroy? That's even more demented of a science then what created Sephiroth and Genesis! All of your mad games, there are ending now!"

With this Cloud takes another blade out of the "

First Sword" and charges at Xion before attacking, only for Xion to from a blade of darkness, Ezan 's own Soul Eater to block both his and Ben's slashes at once! As she backs off Ezan says," Xion, you truly think you will have a family by fighting for the likes of Vexen and Marluxia? They see you just as a puppet, fighting for them will only lead you to an inescapable darkness!"

Xion turns to Ezan and responds with,"

The darkness is where I belong. In the end I am only a nobody who's proof of existence is strength. I finally see the truth brother, I will truly be complete, truly have a family when I destroy the ones that deny me my light, you cursed Enji Knights! "

Ezan then sighs before he powers up again and has the Oblivion glow before he says,"

I see, I pity you Xion. However, I can't let you win, so I am sorry for what I am about to do."

With that in a flash he dashes at her but she bends down and kicks Ben in to him to knock both of them back before she looks angry and says,

" Don't be sorry, you can't kill me anyway Ezan! I exist to kill, and I have more power then even you! You may have killed that replica, but you won't kill me, no one will!

" With this she yells out and has her aura explode before rays of light blast out everywhere and try to fry the Enji! As they all dash around Shinryudramon blocks one ray for the others and is blasted back before he says,"

Boss, I feel bad for this girl but we have no choice but to take her down before she does the same to us!" Doug nods and says," Looks like it won't be easy, this gal is more crazy then Larxene after messing with that celestial beast! "

James nods and says," Indeed, but even if she has many of are powers and talents, and can even weld both light and darkness like Ezan, she is not invincible. We just have to keep on the pressure till we have an advantage. So, now is not the time to let up! Ultima Volley!!

"With this James jumps in the air and insanity fires a barrage of energy arrows infused with the Ultima spell but Xion in a flash defects them all. However she that his comrades used that attack to distract her as she then sees Kain coming down at her with his spear glowing with holy energy! However as she blocks it all of a sudden Shinryudramon comes at her and says," We did not come this far through this crazy castle to be defeated now! Manga Scintillate Edge!

"With this the royal mega level Digimon slashes at her and she blocks that to with out showing any strain even as the ground around her gets torn up! She then looks annoyed as she says," It does not matter how many of you come at me, ill still kill you all! I won't forgive any of you, it's because of you all that I have to go through all of this pain! Ill make it stop, and seal up this hole once and for all! Huh? "

She then sees Ben dashing at her as he says,"

Sorry that's the reality, but even if its true that does not give you the right to get away with a killing spree! I won't let you take anyone down with your insanity! Slifarion Sonic Burst !" With this Ben unleashes a lighting fast barrage of attacks that hits Xion all over before he ends the combo with kicking her hard in the face! Xion moans in pain as she is sent flying in to a pillar in the room! As it crumbles and falls on top of her Ben sighs and says,

" She is powerful, but you are even more insane then I figured Marluxia if you thought your little trump card could take us all out at once!

"The Graceful Assassin looks dismissive as he says,"

You fail to realize the extent Xion 's power Ben Auro, something you will painfully realize shortly!

"Before Ben can respond they hear Xion yell before a massive explosion of power vaporizes the pillar fragments before she stumbles out clutching her face!

She then says," Theses voices in my head, they are driving me insane! It's because of you all, that I have to go through this pain! But soon, it will all stop! "

Ansem then says," Child, if doing this causes you so much pain then why do you fight for them? You have no pact to such demented beings. Oh? What the? My word, Vexen, you clearly lost your heart."

Everyone is shocked to see Xion lower her arms over her face and to everyone's horror they see her face has changed, and now it looks just like Ben! Ben freaks out as he says,"

What the hell is this? All of this time, Xion is really a messed up replica of me?"

Ezan narrows his eyes as he says," I don't think so Ben. My magical energy, yours, and many of the others all mixed together in hers!

" Xion chuckles in a sick tone as she says,"

That's because I have no identity, no true soul! I am just a weapon, created to kill. It's pointless to waste time thinking of foolish hopes of something different. To kill you all so I can be complete, this is my destiny! "

Ben responds with," It does not have to be that way Xion! If you don't like the road fate is making you go down then fight against it!

" Xion looks pained as she says," That's easy for you to say, your existence is real, I have no family, no friends, I have nothing but this pain!

" Ezan retorts with,"

It does not matter what the origins of your birth are, if you have feelings, then you have a heart! If you long to fill the gap, then you can if you truly desire it!"

This seems to reach Xion and Ben is disturbed to see his face get misty eyed and her voice come out of it as she says,"

I, can really do that? I don't have to suffer? All I really want is to, AHH!"

She then clutches her head in pain and everyone sees a annoyed Marluxia glaring at her as he says,"

Now then Xion, I told you before, you must not let the Enji cloud your head with little delusions! Ignore there chatter and cut them down now!

" Xion then says," But, Master Marluxia, I don't want to kill! Please, I don't want to, NO!!"

She screams in pain again as everyone sees the flower Marluxia put on her head glowing red and releasing some sort of current in to her body as the Dark Enji clutches his fist and says," Enough! Stop acting like you have a heart Xion! You're not human, your emotions are nothing but worthless baggage! You were created to be the bane of the Enji, and you will fulfill that role or you will be nothing more then another failure! It's the only way you will ever be relived of your pain, other wise you will die! So now my dear little rosebud, kill them NOW!!

" With this Xion 's eyes glow red and her energy surges as she seems to lose all of her being before she says,"

I understand Marluxia. I must obey, I will obey! All Enji, will die!" With this darkness consumes her, before it envelops her and creates a shockwave! As Ben and the others struggle to keep there ground Squall says," This power, its going out of control! Everyone better get ready, we don't know how what she will do next!"

With this the darkness fades, and everyone is shocked to see Xion emerge looking drastically different! Now armor is covering her body, but unlike what Ezan just unleashed it looks much more evil looking, and her face is completely covered beneath a visor with a red emblem looking like the ensign of the Organization and a red spike protruding on top! As she forms a new sword that seems to be composed of parts of the Star Sword, the Soul Eater, the First Sword, the Eternal Sword, the Lion Heart Gunblade, and more metallic devil wings form out of her back as she ascends to the air and says,

" Now, there is nothing more to say. This is who I am, the perfect Anti' Enji weapon! Warriors of Light, you won't kill me, ill make the pain stop forever! "

With this she dives at Ezan and prepares to slice up the man she use to see as her brother, but he and the others are able to dodge the strike as she creates a crater upon impact! As she goes on the assault and plows through the barrage of arrows James fired at her before backhanding him and firing another barrage of black energy blasts at the Enji Marluxia looks amused as he says,"

Yes, this is more like it Xion! A puppet of destruction has no need for feelings. Now that I enforced what's important in your being the slather should go smoothly. No matter what bugs form in the operation, nothing can stop me from smoothing them out. No matter what resistance forms, it's to late. Victory is mine. Oh?

" He hears something and chuckles as he hears Lloyd jump up behind him as he says,"

It's not over yet, you're not going to win you cold hearted monster! Rising Falcon!

"With this Lloyd quickly has his energy explode as he tries to dive at his foe, but as he seems to reach him he is shocked to see he goes through Marluxia! As Lloyd rebounds and sees the Dark Enji turn in to a swarm of flower pedals. He hears evil laugher before what hopefully is the real Marluxia float down and look down at Lloyd as he says,

" Don't struggle, it will only make your death all the more painful!" The Dark Enji sees Cecil, Tidus Senel and other Enji surround him before Cecil says,

" Marluxia, your heartless maculations have gone on for far too long! We will insure this is the last vile act you get done!"

Marluxia chuckles and closes his eyes as he says,"

You inferior Enji think you can stand against me do you? How amusing. "

Tidus looks ticked off as he says," You Dark Enji may have all of theses wacky powers but your far from invincible! We taken down many of your kind and you're going to join them!" Marluxia laughs as a pedal falls down in to his extended hand and forms his deadly "

Graceful Dahlia Scythe in his hand before his eyes widen and he says,"

Don't insult me by comparing me to those clowns! I am superior to most of my comrades; in fact I am one of the most superior highly evolved beings in this dimension! "

Lloyd then says," You crazies can evolve your self's as much as you like, your still just insane madmen that have to be stopped no matter what! No matter what powers you have, you won't escape justice! Divine Justice!"

With this Lloyd prepares to attack the pink haired foe with his attack just as Tidus attacks with his Blitz Ace, Cecil with his Holy Blade, Auron with his Banishing Blade, and more! But as they all come at the Graceful Assassin his energy flares up and he looks murderous before he says,"

Worthless peons, time for your unending slumber!

Blood Storm Revolution! "

With this in a flash Marluxia unleashes dozens of strikes with his scythe that hit the Enji before they know what hit them before all of a sudden Marluxia is behind them and blood is pouring all out of many of there limbs! Marluxia now looks totally deranged as he says,

" Hahahaha! Your all nothing but pests to me! To think you could really stop me, your naivety of the reality of the situation is why your order is on the verge of its destruction! This is too pathetic to bear, time for a little trip! "

With this his power surges before he unleashes a massive wave of pink energy to try and blow away the Enji. However, before it can hit the wounded heroes Shinryudramon warps in front of them and has his shield transform in to a cannon as he says,"

The only place we are going soon is out of this messed up castle! Infinite Exia Ray! "

With this Ben's partner fires a powerful energy beam to protect his friends and the collision of powers blows a hole in the ceiling that goes out of the castle and then the moon! Marluxia just laughs at this as he says,"

To your credit you all are quite desperate to cling on to your worthless little lives. However, it's futile; death will come for you sooner or later." Cecil gets back up despite his wounds as he says

," It does not matter if we all will some day die. We still want to make are life's fulfilled before we die, and that means taking you down first Marluxia!" Marluxia just has his power flare up once more as he says

," Struggle all you want, you won't bring death to the grim reaper! In the end the superior being wins out, and now its time I make you imbeciles realize who is truly superior once and for all!"

With this he goes on the assault and everyone tries to not be hit with his very sharp weapon as they try and slash back only to hit air! Ben catches a glimpse of this and desires to help his friends, but can't since Xion is demanding his full and undivided attention! At the moment Ben has just defected the Grand Lethal attack she modified from Zidane before he fires a barrage of energy blasts in responds only for them to not hurt her at all before he grunts and says,"

Damn it, this is getting us no where. We have to stop her rampage before Marluxia kills anyone!"

Xion then laughs in a crazy tone as she says," It's to late Ben Auro, all of you are going to die, you can not stop it! This is the fate of those who can't make it to the next stage of evolution! Blasting Zone!"

With this energy explodes out of her sword before she unleashes a massive slash in a twisted from of one of Squall's Renzokuken attacks and Ben manages to block the attack even as his feet get pushed through the floor! As he struggles to keep her off him he says,

" Her rage, its one of the fiercest I seen! It must be the rage of desiring the family she thought she had. "

Xion laughs madly as she says," This sorrow, none of you can overcome it! "

A second later Ezan is behind her with his sword aiming for her neck as he says," Maybe not one on one, but together we can overcome it! It's over Xion! Huh, what the?" Just as Ezan was going to strike in an instant her back glows before a blade of energy shoots out and nearly thrusts in to Ezan's head! The super elite warrior is able to avoid this lethal hit just as he sees two new arms form and have identical swords form! Xion then giggles and says,"

That's what you think, but ill show you Ezan! I will be able to fulfill my purpose, and kill every one of you Enji Knights! Time to come to terms with your doom, Ars Arcanum!

"With this her energy blasts everyone back before her blades glow gold and she hits everyone in her sight, and nearly cuts Ben's head off! As Ben staggers from the pain he got he sees Xion laughing manically as she is flying in the air and Ben feels dizzy as he says,

" She just keeps lashing out with more and more power! Ezan, this has gone on long enough, why don't you unleash that Divine Joutei armor to make this go faster? "

Ezan looks annoyed as he says," I have been trying, it takes a lot of energy and going through a gauntlet like this has not been a vacation. Still, if I could just regain even a little more of my energy. "

Xion cuts him off as he says,"

You will never have the chance brother, like how you and everyone else cast me aside without mercy ill repay the favor! Finishing Touch!" With this the armored for uses a variation of Cloud's Limit Break to send a storm of energy tornados and everyone dashes around to not get caught up in the vortexes! Doug then powers up again as he says," Even if your without mercy, we still will have the time to strike back girl! Time you chill out, Shitenshuu!"

With this Doug has the energy around his gauntlets and grieves explode before he unleashes a lighting fast strike that manages to hit home on the armored opponents neck, causing her to scream out in pain! Cloud Squall and Kratos all go to attack while she is distracted and she gets hit with Cloud's Braver attack Squall's Revolver Dive and Kratos 's Light Spear Cannon attack!

Xion then yells out and says," No, I won't let you take from me what should be mine! I won't!"

Ben charges at her as he says,"

Sorry, its clear you did not deserve this Xion. However, I can't afford to lose here. Nothing personal, Divine Flare Edge! "

At the same time Ezan is coming at her as he says," At the very least, we will try not to make your end to painful, Chidori Burst!"

With this both Ben and Ezan slash at Xion at the same time and manage to both slash across her armored chest in a X shaped fashion! Xion screams out in pain once more as she says,"

Make it stop, make this stop! Why does everyone else get to have there happiness? All of my happy memories, they are just illusions, I have no past, no future! Not unless, I kill you all!"

Ben sighs as Xion has her power explode and he says,"

Man, this is making me feeling more guilty then usual about killing. I mean, I can feel her sadness in the air! She really is just being used, I won't forgive the Organization, making beings suffer just for there experiments!

" Ezan then has his power flare up again as he says,"

Its true her life appears to be quite tragic, but so will we if we let are guilt hold us back are life's will be even more tragic! No matter what the circumstances we can't forget she is trying to kill us, and we must complete are mission!

"Ben nods and says,

" Your right Ezan. Lets end this before it gets out of hand."

Xion then glares at them and says,"

No, you can not stop me Enji! If nothing else I have all of your power, and it's too much for any of you to compare! "

With this Xion has her energy cause the room to crack before she seems to unleash her full power and golden spikes grow out of her armor! As she floats down she then says,"

Ill prove to everyone, that I am worthy of existing in the new era!

"She then brings her swords together before she fires a massive beam of darkness at her targets! However Ben has his power flare up as he says," Everyone deserves to exist, it's not right that only some people can deem who has the right to live on! Kaio Ken times three!"

With this Ben unleashes a good chunk of his power before he bats the blast with his sword and hits it in to the air like a homerun shot! However Xion is with out relent and bursts at them all as she says," It may not be right, but that's how existence works! Anyone who can adapt, wither there life is natural or artificial will be erased without hesitation! I have decided, that no matter what I have to do I will have what I desire!

Prepare to die, Divine Exia Omin Flare Chidori Lion Blitz Slash!"

As her energy explodes and both black flames and crackle with lighting Doug cringes as he says,

" Oh this is going to suck, that last attack had like freaking ten parts to it! No way we our just going to sit back and wait for it though! Masanko!

"With this Doug fires his best energy beam at her but she seems to just slice through it like butter as she says,"

It's useless, you can't stop me! This is where it ends! Huh?"

All of a sudden chains of dark energy burst out of the ground and try and bind Xion! The shocked homunculi turns to the left to see that it's Ansem who set up the shadow spell! Ansem looks at her and says,"

It's true that this universe is full of cruelty Xion. However, it's also full of kindness as long as you are looking for it. As long as cruelty binds one's heart your existence will only be full of pain. If you can not find other things to find then your life then it's a bleak future for as long as it remains."

Xion then yells out and says," My life is all ready bleak and full of misery because of you, and will only remain that way as long as you all are alive! Why, why do you only support Ezan father?"

Ansem sighs as he says," Because your not my daughter you poor misguided child. You are just a artificial life form, and while your short life is cruel it's not a excuse to make it the end of ours. Everyone, my spell will only slow her down for a little while longer. End this!

" Xion then screams out and says," NO!!! My existence, Ill make it real, once yours becomes a part of me! Yes, DIE!!

" With this her power explodes as the chains Ansem bound her to begin to crack before she charges forward through Doug's blast but Ben then says,"

Sorry Xion, but, its time to see who's will to exist is stronger! Burring Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires his favorite energy beam once more and at the same time Ezan says,"

At least your suffering will end Xion, Backlash Mirror Force Flare!

With this Ben and Ezan have there beams combined as the blasts of a few others like Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Genis, and others to merge with Doug's blast and collide in to Xion! She then says," NO! This won't stop me! I won't let, anything, keep me from, AHH!!!"

With this she finds that the blast is too much, and she is consumed as the combo blast goes on to consume her as the blast blows another bunch of holes in Castle Oblivion! This gets Marluxia 's attention and just as he was about to put his scythe through Lloyd and Cecil's belly's he sees this flash and says,"

What is this farce? Xion, her energy is decreasing? Damn it; after all of this she better not fail!"

With this everyone pauses as light fades and they see that Xion seems to have seen just how strong the will of the Enji she was trying to kill was, because her armor has shattered, her head looks like its original shape only now it's bloody! She looks very hurt and struggles to keep her self up as she says,"

No, I, can't, let it end this way! Why after all of this, am I still not worthy?

" Ben sighs and says," It's not about how worthy you are Xion, you just, are messing with something that should not be messed with. We don't want to kill you, we just don't want to die.' Xion cries out as she says,"

But, I have to kill you, or I won't be worthy! I don't want to die!

Ezan then says," Then stand aside, we are after the real masters of this operation. Who knows, if we are able to end this soon enough you might be able to have a happy family yet.

" Xion looks shocked and says," What are you saying? You would, do that for me?"

Ezan then says," Its clear you're not evil on your own. Only those who are unforgivable scum should be given the ultimate painful end. The innocent should also get the justice they deserve. "

Xion looks happy as she says,"

Oh, I knew you cared for me brother! "

Ansem chuckles as he says,

" Ezan, it seems even the cold hearted warrior has a heart that can show compassion to others. Huh, no! Behind you!"

Everyone is shocked before Xion senses something and turns around to see Marluxia has warped behind her, and he looks furious! Xion steps back in terror as she says,

" M, Lord Marluxia! I, GUH!!"

In an instant he has stabbed her heart through with his scythe as he says,

" My dear Xion, it would seem you have failed me, an unforgivable sin! How pathetic, it seems in the end your desire to have your fabricated emotions fulfilled was to strong and it hampered your combat ability. How truly tragic, it seems that you are worthless then. And puppets that won't react properly, ARE WORHLESS!!!

" With this he smashes her in the head with his free hand and hits her so hard that she is sent flying so hard that she smashes in to the left wall with enough force to blast it down, and twist her neck! Seeing her eyes stare at her former master as she hits the ground with a thud outrages Ben as he says,"

Marluxia! You, YOU MONSTER!!"

As his power explodes Ezan then says,"

You, you truly are heartless filth to do that to one of your own!"

Marluxia laughs madly as he points his scythe at her and says,"

Pardon me, one of my own? Please, she may wear are uniform but she is hardly on the same level as me! I fail to see the logic at your anger; she was not even a real being. She was created to be the ultimate conter balance to you Enji, but failed miserably. It seemed she was too obsessed with that silly emotion love. No matter, Xion may have failed but we will have all of her data, and will be able to salvage a truly newtype of being next time. "

Ben then is about to snap as he says,"

You will never get the chance Marluxia, your going to die now!"

Marluxia smirks as he says,

" You tried this all ready Ben Auro, and events will unfold the same this time! Let me make this clear for even someone likes you, you can not defeat me!" Ezan gets ready to attack as he says,

" We will see about that. You have nothing more to fall back on, and now we will be the ones who are with out mercy!

"Marluxia chuckles and says," Once more you underestimate me. How sad, because the truth is I have all ready won!"

Doug cracks his neck as he says,"

Man you just love hearing your voice don't you freak? I don't care how many tricks you have none of them are going to stop me from ripping that pretty boy face off you and shoving it up your, huh, whoa!" Before he can finish everyone feels the ground shake and Cloud says,"

Now what is going on? Is this his power?"

James responds with, "No, it's like the castle itself is changing, but why?"

Everyone then hears the same computerized voice they have been hearing in the castle since they have got there say,"

Target acquired, Providence Cannon charging.

"Ben's jaw drops as he says,"

Oh please tell me I got hit hard and hearing something involving a cannon was just my mind playing tricks on me!"

Marluxia laughs as he says,"

Sorry hero, but you hear the truth! It matters not what you do now, you're too late! Everything you worked for will soon be erased in a flash of light, and my ultimate ambitions will be closer to being realized! HAhahah, in the end, the one with the superior will out of everyone, is MINE!!!

" With this everyone glares at Marluxia, ready to shut up his mouth for good! However, that process of the shutting will have to wait till next time because this is where the chapter ends! With both the Ezan replica and Xion out for the count the last batter that needs to be stricken out is the man pink haired Dark Enji himself! But even if Ben Ezan and the others finally have the power to take down the Graceful Assassin for good can they do it before he gets the last laugh?

Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter Marluxia forces the Enji to split up when he unveils his desire to use Castles Oblivion's planet shattering super laser the Providence Cannon to shatter Corneria! As the foe leads are hero's to the top of the castle they have no choice but to split up to insure that Marluxia does not get away while at the same time the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom does not get destroyed.

And thus Ben, Ezan and there teammates pursue Marluxia while Ansem leads the others to the Castles power generator of sorts, the Center Point Crystal! While Ansem, Cecil and the others may not have to deal with Marluxia there mission is not going to be easy when Vexen confronts them at the core of the castle, with his last trump card, the enraged viral and half robotized Celestial Beast the sea serpent Leviathus! As the showdown with the Chilly Academic commences Ben Ezan and the others at last confront Marluxia for the last time, just as Marluxia unveils at last the true extend of his ambitions to everyone, and even shocks his fellow Dark Enji! With the time to settle the score at hand the good guys see just how powerful Marluxia really is, and the million dollar question is can then overcome it?

Fi**_nd out in Chapter 133: Showdown with The Graceful Assassin! _**

Don't miss it! Ah, but before I do, Authors Notes are needed. First, to clear things up about Xion, like her real version she is a artificial life form. However unlike her Kingdom Hearts counter part she is not based off anyone's memories but more of a cross of a Cyber New Type from the Gundam series and the Homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist along with the infusion of Ben Ezan and the others DNA. Ah, second, if you did not recognize today's memory characters, its because its not from any game TV show or anime. No, it's from a fellow Fan fiction named Game Masters the Next generation.

Ah, this is the story created by a frequent reviewer of this story named Chad Mayan who I give credit for the charters that appeared in that part along with other contributors and reviewers Blue and DragonRildy.

Ah, to sum it up shortly, its about ,, arg, to tired to summarize it properly at the moment but it involves a mass cross over like mine only he is more, how would you put it, more ,, man I am tired, come back to this later, oh that's right, they are the real video game characters and they know it and, stuff. Despite this current hack job of a summery it is a great story and I am grateful I got permission from Chad and co to let me have a cameo using Castle Oblivion even if I most likely got all of his characters acting wrong lol. Ah, well, I should say more, but, brain getting sleepy. Oh well, ill remember it later.

Like always thanks for the reviews, hope to see more, remember to review for multiple chapters if you missed a few, and till next time!


	24. C 133:Clash with the Graceful Assassin!

_**Chapter 133: Dancing with Deaths Ambitions, Showdown with the Graceful Assassin**_!

Last time In Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's were getting ready to end their stay at Castle Oblivion, and there hosts were getting ready to insure that they would not be leaving any were alive! First Ezan proved to Vexen's darkness obsessed replica that by combining the powers of light and darkness instead of letting either side consume him, Ben's rival was able to use the power of his newly unleashed Divine Joutei sprit armor to quickly destroy the faker and prove once and for all what the true side of his heart was, even if it resulted in the shattering of his long trusted Soul Eater blade! However this victory deeply disturbed the Dark Enji watching this, and caused them to resort to there even more lethal and destructive backup plan! The Enji, with renewed resolve dashed to the top of the long-winded white castle to end this crazy day, and after going through another crazy room of memories involved hero Chad Mayan the Game Master and his out there theories about the reality of the universe they at last come face to face with the lord of the castle, Marluxia! Ben was more than ready to start there next and final battle with the Graceful Assassin, however before they could get their chance to shut up the pink haired villain's arrogant mouth someone stood in their way, and it was Xion!

After learning the cruel truth, that Ansem was not her father, and she was in fact a new type of homunculi life created as the pinnacle of the Organization of Dark Enji's desire to create the next stage of evolution in angels of death! With Marluxia telling her that the only way Xion would be compete would be to rip what she is missing from the Enji! And with this Xion attacked and with the powers of Ben Ezan and the others fused in to her DNA her fury was more than formidable! However, even as she transformed and unleashed even more extreme attacks, Ben and co was able to handle them, and in the end they were able to subdue her! Before it seemed like another causality would filed out in the battle report Ezan and Ben were able to reach out to her that even if she was a artificial life form created to be a angel of death she could still live the life she wanted to be, and could even find her happiness yet! However, before she could try, her very unpleased master Marluxia appeared before her, and being very unpleased at her outcome, cold heartily dispose of her! Seeing the Dark Enji be so cruel even to his own enraged the good guys were even more determined to take down Marluxia down once and for all! However, even with all of those warriors ready to take him at once Marluxia felt confident that he would be victorious.

And one reason might be not just be his extreme speed power and deadly ruthless attacks, but the shocking revelation of yet another card up the controlling man's sleeves, the revelation of the Castles Providence Cannon! Even with this dire turn of events can Ben Ezan and everyone stop Marluxia and once and for all end his and the other Dark Enji's threat to the universe? Only one way to find out, so let's find out who is going to emerge provident, and with the banging of the gong this chapter begins now!"

* * *

With the last chapter ending on such a tense moment it seems about right to start right were the last one stopped, and therefore today's chapter begins with everyone staring at Marluxia with many evil looks in their eyes as the evil man with the scythe is laughing madly!

Ezan is trying to quickly to take in the disturbing new information in as he says," Providence Cannon? Really now Marluxia, think more of your deceptions can save you?"

His foe responds with a confident grin as he says,"

I assure you Ezan, this time this is no illusion! The Providence Cannon is the other part of Castle Oblivion that makes it the ultimate stronghold!

"Ben clutches his fist as he says," Big deal, no matter if you have a little cannon on your side it won't change anything!

"His foe snickers and says,"

Oh I assure you, it's much more than a simple gun my foolish hero! Ah, but don't take my word, see for your own eyes the instrument of your ruination! "

With this everyone sees there is a window in the room and Wakka spots something before he steps back and says,

Oh my, I don't think he is bluffing mon, this things HUGE!!

" With this everyone turns and cringes as they see that outside the area the mountain area is crumbling as they see what is clearly a gigantic cannon coming up in the same ways the cannons in Mario 64 came out, only this one is much more formidable!

Cloud looks worried as he says,"

How could they be able to hide something twice as large as the Sinister Ray like this? You really that suicidal that you kill us like this?"

Marluxia looks confident as he says,"

Please Cloud, you fail to see the scope of things like always. I have no intention to blow myself to atoms, thus this castle is not the target. However, it's still a way to insure your efforts end in failure!

"James glares at the dark Enji as he says," No matter how powerful your weapon is, did you forget we are in the middle of the deep north polar regions; you're a galaxy or two away from any planets to target! "

Marluxia responds with," You fail to grasp what power you are dealing with Enji! The Providence Cannon has the power to shatter an entire world, and can penetrate through any defense barrier! But what makes it the most effective destructive weapon in the cosmos is that the actual energy blast is transferred through warp gates and subspace and arrives just within the impact distance of its target, leaving little to zero time to defend! It's all ready been tested, and the first planet to witness its power will be your beloved capital planet Corneria! See how it pays to always have a backup plan Enji? HAHAHAHA!!!"

Ben is outraged as he says," You, you twisted freak! Leave Corneria out of this! You will kill billions of lives like that! "

His responds is," Tsc, why should I? It's the capital of an enemy's world, and the spot where many Enji Knights are bound to be. It's the ideal target, and a good way to rid the universe of so much worthless trash!

"Ben has had it as his energy blows up parts of the room before he dashes at Marluxia and says," You, you see everyone but yourself as disposable pawns don't you? You don't deserve to live!"

In a flash Ben goes on the assault and unleashes a strike right for the pink haired enemies head, and the slash is promptly blocked by his opponents scythe with such force that it creates a shockwave! Marluxia narrows his eyes as he says,"

To think, someone like you attacked with such force that I could not move, how annoying. You have improved since are last battle without a doubt.

"Ben grins as he says, "That's because since we last fought I pushed myself even harder, and to insure that scum like you won't be able to get away with your crimes ever again! "

Marluxia chuckles again as he says,"

Your eyes show how sure you are of yourself, but your feelings have and will betray you, Ben Auro! No matter how hard you train you cannot surpass me! No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to save anyone. You could not save your beloved cousin Max, you could not save your precious Lacus Raystar from her destiny of torment, and you are too weak to even save yourself!"

Ben has his power surge before he forms a golden energy sword in his free hand and says,

" I may have failed before, but not this time! I will defeat you once and for all Marluxia! Huh, whoa!"

Ben was about to perform a double slash only for Marluxia to have his energy surge before Ben sees something glow and dashes back as he sees a pillar of dark pink energy blast up! Marluxia then appears behind him aiming to slash his head off before he grins with a sadistic look and he says,"

It's useless, no matter how hard you try, you will never be more than a failed incomplete hero! Such pathetic powers, will never match mine! Its time your legacy ends here, by my hands! Huh?

" His eyes glow as he prepares another level of his assault before he sees Ezan Doug Shinryudramon and Cloud all coming at him in a flash before Doug says,

" Ben may not have a perfect track record, but he does not have to carry the burden alone!

"Ezan fallows up with," He is right, even if the mission objective is impossible to complete by one's self, the Enji Knights can overcome any obstacle working as one!"

Marluxia looks annoyed as he says,"

Imbeciles, all of you at once will not stop me!"

With this he breaks his assault on Ben to unleash another powerful wave of deadly energy form his scythe to cause the group to scatter! As they all regroup Cloud has his sword glow before he says,"

It's clear you're on a different level then the others Marluxia, but even so you're not invincible. No matter how much you try, your time of reckoning is now!"

Marluxia just floats higher in the air as he says,"

Heh, you're in such denial that it will be delightful to see the final moment of your faces! Still, as interesting as it would be to prove your theory wrong, you don't have the time to test it! You can try and give it your all to defeat me, but by that time the Providence Cannon will reduce Corneria to space dust!

"Ansem sees the giant weapon glowing outside and says,"

Enji Knights, he is correct! This victory will be meaningless if he gets the last laugh!

"Ezan sighs as he says," Well, then I guess we simply have to destroy the cannon then finish this clown!

"Zidane chuckles as he says,"

Yah, I am sure if we ask this maniac real nicely he will let us bust his cannon! Damn it, we have to do something fast!" Marluxia points his scythe as he says,"

See how futile it is to try and protect what cannot be saved? If you Enji Knights truly think you can have your cake and eat it to, then go ahead and spend your final moments in existence in agony! The power generations to the Providence Cannon are in the bottom level sub terrain of Castle Oblivion. You can try and stop it, but I have no promises you will be able to get that far alive! Meanwhile, I'll be waiting at the top floor, ready to give the ones out of you who would like to die at the hands of a true superior being there wish!

"Ben looks furious as he says," You really are arrogant enough to tell us this? Who do you think you are Marluxia?"

The evil man laughs as pink flower pedals swirl around him and he says,"

Who do I think I am? That's a simple question hero, I am the man who knows how to work the gears of this cosmos to his advantage, and how to come out on top! At last, the time when everyone sees who truly is the one who will be the most provident is now! Enji, and Ansem Zeon, the time to show who will evolve to the next stage is now. Don't blame me when it does not leave you with an outcome you desire! HAhaha!"

With this in a flash he is gone, leaving are hero's more agitated then before! Realizing he is gone Ben punches the floor and shatters the area that connects with his fist as he says,

" Damn it, he got away again! How can I have let things get this far?

"Ezan sighs and says," Calm down Ben, if you let your feelings get to you that will just be playing in to his hands once more. "

Tidus then says," That's right, this Marluxia is a major blowhard, and has more dirty tricks then he has friends! Don't beat yourself up about it, just figure out how to shut him down for good!" Cloud nods and says," Marluxia may have gotten away Ben, but it's not too late to stop him and advert the worst case scenario.

"Yang then looks conflicted as he says,"

Yes, but, are foe's words were correct. How are we going to stop him and still stop this Providence Cannon from massacring are fellow Enji and billions of innocents?" Kain chuckles and says," That's simple Yang, we just have to divide and concur to prevail."

Cecil looks stressed as he says,

" Sadly, as bad as an idea it is to divide are forces at such a time, it seems to be are only real option.

" Kratos nods and says,"

It would seem so. Still, who should go where?"

Ben looks deadly serious as he says,"

I have to go after Marluxia, after all he has done, I have to settle this once and for all!"

Ezan just clutches his fist and says,"

I must insist that I be in the party that insures his demise as well. After seeing the true extent of his insanity, he cannot be allowed to live a second longer!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Well, If you guys are going then we have your back! After all teammates stick together, and besides, I want a piece of him to!"

Zidane then gives a thumps up as he says,"

That's right, Marluxia thinks the bonds of true friendship are worthless, but because of that we are going to rob him of everything! "

Ansem then sighs and says,"

I believe I would best be suited to going to the party that shuts down this doomsday weapon. Vexen originally was a scientist from my world, and I have a little bit of insight on the workings of his creations. It may be small, but I think I can I can help stopping this madness a little quicker.

" Auron nods and says,"

Any bit of contribution will be appreciated Ansem. All right, it seems Cloud and Squall's squads will go after Marluxia, and my squad, Kratos and Cecil's squads will go to shut down the Providence Cannon with Ansem and dispatch any obstacle in are path. "

Squall nods and says," Well, sounds simple enough. All right, there is no time to lose everyone, let's get going! "

Ansem nods and says,"

In that case, be careful everyone. Ezan, be careful, Marluxia has a dark shadow in his heart, a bottomless desire for power that has no limits. "

Ezan just looks amused as he says,

" No matter how deep his ambitions lay it's not deep enough for us to cut to shreds!"

He then looks at Xion and says,"

Even if she was not really my sister, it still was disgusting to see Xion being used as nothing more than a tool of war. Even if she was artificially created I will insure people like her do not have to suffer by the end of this war! Just make sure you don't fallow in her footsteps Ansem.

"Ansem chuckles again and says," Oh, are you showing concern for your father now?

"Ezan just turns around and says, "

Let's just say after taking this long to find out the truth it would be extremely annoying for it to all be wasted.

Ansem nods and says,"

Don't worry, I have no intent of emerging out of the shadows only to become one forever. All right everyone, be swift and safe."

Lloyd grins as he says," Come on guys, let's get going! Hey, but, just one more thing. Um, how do we go down to the bottom floor of this castle anyway? All of the levels are not connected, by the time we get down it could be too late!

" Shinryudramon panics and says,"

Oh man, by the time it takes us to get down all of these stairs it could be too late! And if we blow are way to it could blow up anyway!"

Doug then gets annoyed as his power explodes and says,

" Oh come on! Can't we get a break freaking once? Damn it!"

With this he smashes the ground in anger, with such force that the right wall crumbles down, and to everyone's shock reveals an elevator! Seeing this causes James to look at it, seeing it seems to go all the way to the bottom before he chuckles and says,"

Well, this will do nicely for a timely break."

Cecil then says," All right, everyone, let's take advantage of this and move out!"

As the two groups split up Ben looks at them and says,"

Good luck everyone, I expect to see you all alive by the end of the day."

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ben, they are all as stubborn as we are, I am sure we will see them all again!"

Ezan sees the doors close as he says,

" They better be, I won't forgive them if they die to theses scum. Especially you, father.

"Zidane looks amused as he says,"

What is this? You admitting you see Ansem as your father Ezan? I knew even the tin man warrior had a heart!"

Ezan looks irritated as he turns around and walks forward as he says,"

Your stress is making you hear things Zidane, I said no such thing."

Senel chuckles as he nudges Ezan and says,"

Sure you did Ezan it was clear as, AHH!

" Before he can finish Ezan kicks Senel with such force he goes flying in to the next room before he says,

" Bah, don't think you can say what you want Senel, we don't have time to waste on this nonsense so let's get going to complete the mission before it's too late!"

Ben chuckles as he says,"

No matter what, some people will always be the same. Oh well, they can stay the same and still improve both physically and mentally little by little, something maniacs like Marluxia will never understand! And that's why it's time to go everyone, to go and insure Marluxia can't have his way ever again!

" As the two Enji squads are about to exit the chamber Ezan turns to the lifeless body of Xion and says, "

Yes, the time for those who have played with lives as if they are chips to be wagered to face their judgment is at hand! Ill, insure it. "

With this the Enji leave after one last glance at the poor manipulated dead Xion. However, after they leave, little do they or anyone realize that there obituary for Xion is premature, for it seems she is not quite dead yet! And the proof of this is Xion slowly twisting her head around and gasping for air as she crawls in the direction of Ezan and the others the hole Marluxia put in her slowly closes up as she says,

" Bro, the, r, brother! I, will be able, to make someone happy with my existence. I, won't be a failure!"

With Xion revealing that a newtype Homunculi does not die so simply things are getting even more shocking! However, as are hero's split up to insure the villains don't have their way, now we turn to see just what the man most responsible for all of the discord is scheming. And with this we now turn are view for the moment to Marluxia!

* * *

After taunting the Enji and unveiling the extent of his malice he has returned to the monitor room and is pleased to see that his fellow Dark Enji are gone and that only one of the Maenad is waiting for him. At once the blue haired girl bows she at once says,"

How gracious you appear before me Maser Marluxia, it's a pleasure to see you again.

" Marluxia grins and says," Its always a pleasure to see true loyalty, how shameful your sister did not share this mindset.

" The Maenad looks bewildered as she says,"

What happened to Xion my lord?"

Marluxia looks disgusted as he says,"

Let's just say your sister, lost sight of herself, and paid the price. But now it's time to shatter all who can't see the true order of the universe! Maenad, is everyone out?"

She nods and says,

" Yes, Master Vexen is in the generator room and Master Axel and Master Larxene are moving to intercept the Enji."

Marluxia sees the two Enji teams moving out on two monitors and the report of the charge rate of the Providence Cannon on another before his grin widens and he says,

" Excellent, then it is time for today to enter its final stages. Now, make a transmission to the planet of Texagrad, and give me instant contact to President _Weil Narche Zabi_!"

With this the screens all glow, before a few seconds later the image of an old man with a white American southern beard covering his face and wearing a fancy royal outfit filled with medals and other status shoving jewelry. On his shoulders are the golden emblems of the United Federation of Zeon, and it's fitting that they are on, since he is the current leader of it! Yes, it seems Marluxia has contacted Weil Zabi himself, and his father does not seem amused to see his step son at the slightest! In fact Weil looks downright irritated as he says,

Marluxia, what the blazes are you contacting me on this channel for? I am about to have a meeting with the joint chiefs! You better have a good reason for this; I am in no mood for your games!" Marluxia gives a snide smile as he says,"

So nice to see you again to father. Sorry to interrupt you, but I think you won't mind when you hear what I have to tell you. After all, it's the point that will turn around the tide of war, for the glory of Zeon! "Weil looks unimpressed as he says,

" I heard that one before, and it just leads to more disasters and the lost of profit! You better not be calling for more money, I all ready donated MORE than enough money to your little half baked operation."

Marluxia chuckles as he says," Have a little faith father, I am not one of your worthless idiot generals, I DO have your blood in me. And that's why this little" half baked operation "is about to hand to you the downfall of both the Lylat Kingdom and Enji Knights!

" Weil licks his lips in repressed delight as he says,

" You better have visual proof of this Marluxia, reporting false clams like this and even if you're my son ill have you shot up and, oh?"

His speech is cut short when Marluxia clicks his fingers and the live feed of the Providence Cannon charging up before the Dark Enji grins and says,

" I always mean what I say mister president. Remember that cannon I mentioned to you the last time I visited? Well, not only is it worked better than we expected, but it's about to reduce the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom to an asteroid belt!"

Weil laughs as he says,

" How stupid do you think I am boy? If all it took was a big gun to destroy that pathetic kingdom I would have done it at the onset of the war! However, even with the Death Star they have to tight a defense grind for my fleets to get the winning shot!

"Marluxia responds with," This is not just an estimate, it's a guarantee. The Providence Cannon has the same fire power as the Death Star, and it can be fired from light years away. With this at last this long war will end with the proper victors!

"Weil strokes his mustache as he says,

" Impressive Marluxia, you truly are worthy of being called a Zabi! I see it was worth it to send you the funding and the mobile armors to back up your operations. Yes, at long last all of those damn know nothing Enji Knights will get what they deserve! Magic freaks, think with their powers they can be the protectors of the universe huh? Bah, those varmints can't stand in the way of the ones who control life itself, ME! Just make sure you kill most of the Enji and important Lylat personal with this blast my son. What remains will be furious at are strike, and will go down stubbornly. While I don't have any doubt that there last stand will be extinguish, it could be a costly effort.

" Marluxia has his grin widen as he says,"

Don't worry, I am sure the resistance will be minuscule at best. After all, the two biggest threats and the two most powerful and infamous rising Enji Knights, Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon are my guests, and are about to take their final leave along with several prominent Enji Knights. "

Weil looks delighted as he says,"

You seem to be on top of things, just like a proper executive should! It won't be to long till you're the leader of this circus that you're in!

"Marluxia closes his eyes as he says," I would not be so sure about that father. As nice as being the leader sounds, are Organization has rather defined rules about the chain of command. "Weil looks disgusted as he says,

" Bah, your order is just another bunch of mystic quacks that are driven by nonsense and magical tricks. If not for you my son, and the funding I provided, I would have likely crushed the Dark Enji, after all, in the business all variables that can't be controlled, or bribed, will be crushed! It does not matter what the rules say Marluxia, take it from me! IF the status quo does not help your destiny, do what it takes to insure it does!"

Marluxia grins as his eyes narrow and he says,"

Well father, funny you mention that. You see, I have observed the rate of progress of the order of the Dark Enji and I realized something. Master Xemnas has grand intentions. However, his intentions are too bounded to ideology and not realistic in how to achieve those ends. I share his desire to evolve the cosmos to a better state clear of unworthy garbage. However, I believe my ways are much more, free of error. "

Weil laughs madly as he says,"

You truly are my son , I knew your mother was not totally worthless. So you intend a little backstabbing yourself eh? It should go well, it runs in the family after all. Still, a word of advice. You must insure you erase all that stands in your way before your target has even the slightest idea of your true intentions!"

Marluxia laughs and says," Oh, I think I can handle that. Once Xenmas sees I have erased the main obstacles to are path, he will no doubt be pleased. And he will be pleased enough to lower his guard just long enough to be the next target of the Providence Cannon!

"Weil then narrows his eyes as he says,"

Quick and ruthless, just as I like it. You do take after your father all too well, but that better not mean you dare think you can kill me Marluxia. No single force can topple me, nothing!

" Marluxia chuckles and says,"

Don't worry father, I am no fool to challenge you. Besides, you're the best when it comes to micromanaging, the perfect candidate to govern the universe with your very, very long carrier behind you. Really now, if I intended to kill you why would I bother to give you not just the Halo installation that the Demon Lord Xiza tried to destroy the Lylat Kingdom with, but the supposed rumored master control Halo, Abel's ark that my contact found from the data? "

Weil rubs his chin and says,"

It's true that was no lie, my forces have nearly found the coordinates in the data. Even so, a man like me does not live this long and keep power by getting soft.

"Marluxia nods and says," Those who only fear losing their powers are said to be fated to lose it. However, those that are power itself will never lose it. Still, to prove my sincere loyalty to your cause father, I have another gift to you."

With this he takes out a card, a golden card that looks like the ones Ben and co see on the memory doors before Weil raises a eyebrow as he says,"

A card? I don't play such childish things such as card games boy!

"Marluxia chuckles and says,"

I assure you that you will want to play this game mister president. After all, you're saying you're not interested in having both the genetic data and combat data on Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon and the other Enji?"

Weil nearly looks like he has won the lottery before he restrains himself and says,"

You're serious? You really are going out of your way to insure your loyalty, if only my own soldiers had your mind set!"

Marluxia chuckles again and says, "

All too true, but I assure you this is real. What I have here is all of the data on the clone Vexen made on Ezan, along with the data Castle Oblivion has on them. I know your chief scientist Tarkin has a cloning department father. With this, I am sure not only can you create replicas of the stars of the Enji, but a army of them!

"Weil looks ecstatic as he sees Marluxia transfer the card to him before he says,

" Yes, YES! This is just the good news I needed! It's almost like I did not wake up yet and this is a dream, expect for I know it's real because I can taste the victory in my air! And to think so many of those cowards want to surrender, I knew they were all unable to take the pain it would need to win! Oh well, at least this war has a bonus plus of rooting out the weak and other unfit garbage in my employee. Well done Marluxia, you will have the place you deserve, ruling the universe at my side after this!

"Marluxia nods and says," To bring the Zabi blood line to its proper destiny, that's all I ever aspired to do father. Now, if you excuse me, I have some pathetic hero's that soon need to be put out of their misery."

Weil chuckles and says,"

You mean that so called chosen hero of the angels, the spawn of that idiot Ansem and the others? I have no doubt someone like you will be the ones to kill them! Ben Auro, he is the poster boy of the worthless idiot that sounds good for a story but is worthless for profits! Justice, ideals, equality, all is just nonsense! Power Profit and control, those three things are the only things that truly matter in the cosmos, and all other things are just to conform the powerless weaklings that take up the space! The Zannacross Empire and the Lylat Kingdom, they are both relics of foolish ideals and magical nonsense! I will prove everyone, even the angels and the demons, that not even god can stop my ambition!

Weil Zabi will not be stopped until everything in the universe is mine! And it's time that I show everyone that with my superior will and resources, it WILL become a reality! Now, time I inform Tarkin and the others about the change in the war plan. Oh yes, might as well promote the new sectary as well. Hahahah, and she said I was crazy for thinking I could win, who looks like the idiot now eh? In any case I expect to hear good results when we talk next Marluxia, I would hate to be disappointed!"

With this the transmission ends before Marluxia chuckles and says,

" Oh don't worry father, you will get results all right. "

The Medan then looks curious and says,

" Master Marluxia, forgive me, but why did you not inform President Weil Zabi that Ansem Zeon is still alive? Is his existence not a sever threat to your fathers rule?"

Marluxia chuckles as he says, "There is no need to inform him of information that will just cause him to go ballistic. After all, Ansem Zeon will not be living to see the end of this day. Giving him the data was no big deal, because then again, my dear old dad will not be living much longer either! I am glad you're in a good mood while it lasts dear father, for I plan to use the Providence Cannon on you before Xemnas to end your long carrier prematurely! Yes, I will remove all obstacles in my path to becoming the true god of this dimension, and not even my father can stop me from taking my rightful destiny!

After all father, the only TRUE thing you taught me when you showed up for your token appearances was that any obstacle that hampers your path to glory must be removed, and just like you proved when you had great uncle Degwing and uncle Gihren killed, family is no exception! Heheh, but don't worry, I'll make very good use of your legacy.

"He then presses a button, before another monitor appears, showing what seems to be a hangar bay showcasing a red and black mobile armor with demonic claws and wings that makes the Quin Mantah the Enji recently dealt with look small in compression!

Marluxia looks delighted as he says,"

Yes, with the ultimate mobile armor produced by your weapons department at my command, the power of the Divinidad will insure no matter what powers the Enji unleash, it won't save them! At last, all of the waiting will be worth it! At last all life will have to come to realize that Marluxia Zabi is the truly most superior and evolved being in the cosmos! HAhahaha! Now, let's end this game. Huh, what the?"

Marluxia turns around and is shocked when he sees Axel glaring at him! The fiery red head Dark Enji looks furious as he taps his shoulder and says,

" Oh sorry, did I come at a bad time? "

Marluxia tries to blow it off and says,"

Axel, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to assist Vexen?

" Axel grins and says,"

Oh I was, but I had a feeling I forgot something. And it seems it was a good thing to, because I caught you in the act Marluxia! Really now, if you're going to be traitorous, do try and not act like your aiming for the top all the time!

"Marluxia narrows his eyes as he says," So, you have been on to my desire from the start have you? You're more of a detective then I realized Axel."

Axel chuckles and says,"

Don't give yourself too much credit "Moriarty", the Superior and the others suspected your unworthy desire for months now even if we had no proof. That is why Saix gave me the special bonus objective of seeing what your true intentions were. And it seems are suspicions were correct! Really now Marluxia, you have some nerve, some nerve indeed thinking you could betray us!

"Marluxia chuckles and says," I knew some of you might possibly have a lead to my true intentions despite my efforts to cover my tracks. But no matter, it's still far too late for me to be stopped by anyone, certainly not you Axel! "

Axel gets annoyed as flames burn out of his hands and he says,"

Marluxia, I was getting tired of your smug little attitude anyway. Seriously, you think your superior to Master Xemnas? Please, you're strong all right but none of us can match the power he has!

"Marluxia looks psychotic as he says,"

He may have power on par with the celestial ones, but that kind of power and beyond is within my grasp! With the power of Castle Oblivion, the powers of the memories of the past and present are at my command! And using that power, I will make my divine future, because between the power I have harnessed from history and with the powers of Maenad hear and her evolved sisters, I WILL be part of history, as its true god! "

Axel rolls his eyes as he says,"

So now you're going to become god huh? Give me a break, you're as mad as your dear old dad! Bah, it's a good thing neither of us have the heart to believe anyone, it won't make me feel bad at all seeing you burn traitor! "

With this Axel has his energy surge as his fire breaks around him and his twin " Eternal Flames" Charkrams form in his hands before his fellow member chuckles and says,"

Really now, you are foolish enough to think you can stop me? Please, among the obvious difference in power between us, you're all ready weakened from your defeat by Ben Auro! If you can't beat that pathetic fool you will never kill me!

" Axel grins as he says," Hey now, you should know how tricky he can be. Besides, don't look down on me or you're going to burn up faster than firewood, cause I heal fast! Besides, no matter how deviously strong you are I always fallow orders Marluxia, and my orders are to eliminate the traitors! "

Marluxia has his own magical energy explode as his scythe reappears and he cackles as he says,"

You always were so simple Axel, you can't understand the true nature of superiorly, and evolution! Your powers are far to beneath me to pose a threat! Its time I prove that no one can stop me!"

Axel then has fire ignite around him as he says,

" Its time you have a lethal reality check traitor!

"With this he throws his weapons at Marluxia only for him to bat them in to the air and take flight! Axel at once has a pillar of fire erupt beneath him and consume him! Seeing the fire spread Axel chuckles and says,

" Oh I love making idiots go up in smoke! Seriously, sneaky know it all, thinks he can, RAHH!"

In an instant he feels a sharp jolt of pain before he sees blood come out of his back and sees Marluxia behind him! At once Marluxia flicks his fingers and releases enough energy to blast out the fire before he grins and says,

" I told you Axel, no fire is hot enough to consume me! The only way you will survive this if you come to your senses and join me in my ascension! "Axel looks annoyed as he says,

" As if I believe your words have any legitimacy in them traitor! Things are crystal clear, the Organization has been betrayed and in that name I will annihilate you!

" Marluxia puts his scythe up as it glows and he says,

" Please, that line is not you

." Axel shrugs and says,"

Heh, had to try it once regardless. Marluxia, no matter what you will die! Fire-Tooth!"

With this Axel becomes a human fireball as he dives at the pink haired foe with such speed that Marluxia can't avoid the quick fiery assault, and blocks it with his scythes! As he gets pushed back the pink haired foe sweats as he says,"

Axel, I give you credit, your burning passion as made you a powerful warrior. But, your passion burns too strong, you will burn yourself up! "

Axel laughs and says," You wish! I won't die, till I take out all the scum that pollutes the cosmos. And right now, you're my number one target!

" Marluxia laughs psychotically as he says,"

You have no idea, how wrong you are! I am the superior one, the most superior human of all! And now, time for you to know your place! Severing Gale!"

With this Marluxia unleashes a powerful wave of energy from his scythe that blasts Axel off him, blasts him right through the monitors and several other floors before he lands in what appears to be the castles throne room with the expected white throne, fancy carpet and large windows ! Axel uses all of the energy he has to redirect the attack downward before he lands hard at the edge of the room and he says,

" Damn it, I can't let Marluxia get the last laugh! No matter what, he won't get away with this!"

He hears more laughing before in a flash Marluxia is above him and he says,"

I told you that you're in no condition to even amuse me Axel. Your energy is slipping away, one more serious blow from me and this will be your grave. So if you have any desire left to live, stand down like a good dog! Huh?"

Axel just laughs as fire blasts out of him and consumes the area before he says,"

Hahah, I don't do running Marluxia! If I do die, then I will die with dignity, not like I am dying here anyway! I am not done yet!"

Axel then charges at Marluxia and the pink one sighs and says,

" If that is how you wish to die, so be it!"

With this Marluxia snaps his fingers and a pillar of darkness bursts beneath Axel, but the one with the title of the "Fury of the Dancing Flames" just says,"

It will take more than that to kill me, Hades Aegis!

"With this his energy explodes and as he is once more covered in his magma like armor he unleashes enough power to shatter his opponents attack! He keeps charging as he says,"

You keep saying how special you are Marluxia, but even with you being one of the Zeon presidents many offspring, your still just a human! You will never become a god, you are going to fry for being too greedy and grasping for what you don't deserve!

Volcanic Gale!"

With this Axel unleashes another powerful gale of super charge heat at the traitor but in responds Marluxia laughs and unleashes another energy wave to counter it and as the two attacks clash his eyes widen and he says,"

I don't think I have the right to being the best because I have the blood of another tyrant in me Axel. I know I am the best because I know how to control people, and situations to my advantage. The one who wins, knows how to move the pieces to his advantage! Since I spent my life manipulating all the pieces to aligned with my ascension, the time when they are perfectly aligned and the effort bears fruit is now! Huh?"

He sees that Axel is faster then he thought as in an instant Axel is above him with fire blazing around him to become a massive blade before he says,

" Don't pat yourself on the back just yet! Laugh off this,

Grand Nova Guillotine! "

With this Axel is about to strike and Marluxia is shocked at both the speed and power increase of his foe as he says,

" How did he get so powerful and so fast? Impossible!

" Axel laughs as he says,"

I love this look on your face Marluxia, since it's your last ill commit it to memory! Now, it all ends right n, AHH!!"

He is about to smash the traitor when all of a sudden a lightning bolt strikes him and blasts him off course !

As Axel screams out in fury he says," How the hell did he, AHHH!!"

A second later he is blasted by a barrage of lightning bolts before they form a lighting crystal cage that constantly shocks Axel! As he gets shocked with lethal amounts of voltage again and again a new voice giggles and says,

" Oh poor Axel, you nearly had your chance but looks like lady luck does not shine on you!"

He then looks up and sees Larxene is sitting on the throne! Axel at once gets enraged as he says,"

Larxene! Why are you helping Marluxia? HE is the traitor!"

Marluxia chuckles and says," Unlike you Axel, Larxene has common sense, and has chosen to contribute to the winning side!

" Larxene shrugs and says," Sorry darling, but its pretty much true. You see, my cause has always been to fight for the cause that does me the most good. And, since Marluxia is going to blow everyone in to pretty little star dust, such a side fancies me the most! Too bad you to stubborn Axel, but I loathe stubborn men! "

Axel is furious as he says,"

Larxene, you self severing little, AH! Damn it, you two won't get away with betraying the Organization! Marluxia, you should know no one turns against Xemnas and lives!"

Marluxia walks up to him and says,

" Xemnas is powerful, but his power has blinded him to the truth. Sit back and watch Axel, how someone properly uses ultimate power to wipe out all who opposes him! Now, if you excuse me I have some angst Enji hosts to slather so sit back from afar and watch evolution of the universe take course! I hate to kill the suspense of your pitiful attempt at a assassinate, but why don't you sit back and think about how things truly work? Good bye!"

With this Marluxia has his eyes glow before he forcibly teleports Axel out of the castle!

Larxene laughs hard and says,

" I can't believe Axel thought he had what it took to stop us. He may have been on to us but if he was smart and not a hot head he would have alerted Saix earlier. Ew, him and Ben have that same naïve stench. "

Marluxia chuckles and says,

" Even if Axel alerted the others it's too late for them to oppose us. If need be I can still switch the target of the Providence Cannon to the World that Never was. After all, even the Enji masters can't move a planet!

"Larxene sighs and says,"

Well now, now that Axel is out of our way what about Vexen? He is not aware of are backstabbing just yet being the book worm he is. Should we let him live?

" Marluxia nods and says,"

If need be he will die but he is the one behind most of our inventions, and he is still useful for us to keep the Enji out of the Providence Cannon. With any luck, he will die taking the Enji with him. No matter what, he will not stop us. Now Larxene, watch from the sidelines, as I give Ben, Ezan, and the others a fatal example in providence!

"Larxene laughs and says," Oh don't worry, since you insist I'll let you handle the dirty work. Besides, I am so going to love seeing Ben die in agony!

" Marluxia then clicks his hands as another monitor appears on the window showing Ben and co moving at full speed to reach the top before the villain widens and he says,"

Oh I assure you Larxene, you're going to love what I have in store for all of them! Yes, no matter how many surprises have broken out today, nothing will stop me from having the last laugh! Now, it's time to end this futile resistance!

" With this Marluxia promptly goes to sit on the throne preparing for his would be killers to reach them to settle the score.

* * *

However, before they get on with this we turn to the other Enji that are desperately trying to insure that the Graceful Assassin does not in fact get the last laugh, and with that we turn to Ansem and the group of Enji with him!

As we turn to them they have just exited the elevator and are glad to see they seem to be in the basement level of the massive castle. Wasting no time everyone moves at full speed and dispatches every Nobody that jumps in their way! After going through three rooms of this with various arrangements Kain has smashed his spear in to another Twilight Thorn's head before it shatters and he raises an eyebrow and he says,"

Cecil, maybe it's just the stress of the situation but does this area look familiar to you to?"

Cecil turns to the holy dragon after seeing the Nobody's he sliced up shatter before he looks around and says,"

Your right Kain, this does look nostalgic. It almost resembles the Lunar Sub terrain where we battled Zeromus."

Rosa gasps as she says,"

This place is on a moon to. It, could be just ironic. Besides, what else could it mean?

" Raine then looks around and says,"

Whatever this place is I would love to do some research on it when the crises is over. Oh, theses markings, theses symbols, I could do a whole report on the, HEY! Get your hands off me Lloyd!"

Lloyd and Genis are dragging their half elf healing master teammate as Lloyd says,"

No time to go in to ruin mode now professor sage, to many lives are at stake to be distracted! Come on, we have to get going!"

Ansem looks tense as he says,

" Stay alert Enji, I took a look, and I know for sure we have guests in are path!"

Tidus grins as he says," That's the game plan we expected though, so it's nothing we can't handle! No matter what we are not going to fail with the stakes this high! So get ready to, huh? Whoa! They are being pretty high on the weirdness scale though!

"Tidus has entered the next room and has his jaw drop and as the others quickly enter they see why the former Blitz ball player has that look as they all take a look as Yang says,

" Great Scott, just what ARE they doing in this mad castle!"

Everyone sees on the sides of a long pure white hall way, and the objects of their attention are white flower like machines on both rows that resemble the machines Sora used in Chain of Memories to get his memories back. However, instead of a brown haired Square and Disney hybrid hero, everyone sees the same blue haired girl in them!

Seeing them all be in a deep sleep causes Kratos to sigh and say,"

The way those girls talked I knew something was unnatural about them, but, I did not think they were literally growing them like this!

"Cecil then looks at one and says,"

Marluxia did say that that Xion girl was an evolution of these girls did he not? Does that make all of them, some sort of living weapon? "

Wakka shrugs and says," I don't know, but whatever the truth is its messed up to the max mon! "

Auron nods and says,"

While not the words I would have put, I share your view Wakka. This perversion of life can not be allowed to go on. So, let's move out and make theses Dark Enji know there place! "

They all see a faint glow at the end of the hall way before Ansem looks stern and says,"

The source of the energy, it may be obvious but it's coming up. Get ready, no matter what appears we must move fast to make sure all of this was not meaningless.

"With this they all nod and move out, and after going down yet another spiral staircase they at last enter a room full of monitors before they see something that looks important, and it's a massive golden crystal the size of a small house! Seeing it glow and give off energy in to the dozens of wires that are connected to it everyone is tense as Raine says,"

I never seen a crystal like this before. "

Ansem strokes his beard as he says,"

Odd, this power nearly feels holy, and its more than immense if it appears to be powering this entire castle and all of its contraptions. Huh? Well, looks like it's as I expected. Come out Vexen, I can see your ice cold energy trail in the air.

" Ansem and the others see that his hunch is current as everyone hears another bout of annoying laughter before its fallowed up with,"

Oh your just SO smart, are you Ansem the wise? Sorry to keep you waiting, but I wanted to treat you all with one more look at superior genies before you became my cadavers!

"Sure enough walls of ice form all over the room to form an ice dome blocking all openings before the cold hearted foe himself floats out of the hole beneath the giant crystal looking complete mad! His ice shield all ready formed, as he positions himself above Ansem he glares at him and says,"

Well, it seems that Xion failed my expectations. A pity, I hoped not to rush her, but oh well. All grand theory's have their experiments go through many setbacks before their ultimate goal is met! Xion may have failed but her failures will be corrected in the true new type of ultimate life! "

Cecil looks disgusted as he says,"

You reminded me of Doctor Lugae and that Hojo Cloud told me about, a man who sees no value in life! This won't be just a setback Dark Enji, your grand theory ends here with your life!"

Vexen laughs as he says,"

I beg to differ Enji Knights, the experiment cannot be stopped! No matter how hard you struggle, your order will fall in the face of are superior might! "

Ansem sighs again and says,"

Give it a rest Vexen, no matter what demented ideas you have buzzing around in your head they won't be enough.

" Vexen laughs and says," You may be surprised just what is in my head Ansem! I admit the shock of you still being alive caused me to lose my senses, but now I am calm, and ready to make you and your son nothing but bitter memories!"

Lloyd then takes out his swords and they glow with his power before he says,"

We don't have time for you! Get out of our way so we can shut down the Providence Cannon before it's too late and you will keep your pathetic life!

"Vexen laughs and says,"

It's all ready to late worms, the firing process of the Providence Cannon can't be stopped now! Soon you all will pay for standing in are way, but just in case you hero's try and pull another miracle turn around, I am going to stop your efforts dead cold in their tracks!"

Ansem has his Sharingan form in his eyes as he says,"

You're fooling no one old friend. If I can weather your tricks single handily then with all of us here in a no nonsense mood you will go down hard, fast, and painfully if you persist. "

Snow begins to circle around Vexen as he clutches his free hand tightly and says,

" Once more you underestimate me, and once more you will pay dearly! This time I am ready to handle you and your broken little Sharingan eyes Ansem! And just in case you warriors of light become to pest, just to be prepared, I have a NASTY surprise for you! "

Tidus chuckles as he says," Think your big crystal scares us? Even if it can fire some nasty lasers we have been through worst!

" Vexen sighs and says," Moron, this crystal is not my assurance, it's the power source of all of the contraptions of Castle Oblivion, along with the Providence Cannon!

"Everyone looks shocked as Kain says,"

This crystal is the power source you say? The crystals on are world grant us powers as well, but I never thought one crystal, even a massive one could have enough power to create physical manifestations of memories form all of the history of the universe, and power a weapon that can be fired throe galaxies and shatter a world! "

Vexen then laughs and then acts more like he is presenting something then preparing to kill as he points to the crystal behind him and says,"

Oh I assure you peons, there is no crystal like this in all of the universe! This marvelous gem is the Center-Point Crystal! Analysis shows it may have originated since the dawn of this dimension, and has knowledge of all of the events of the past due to storing it in as "cosmic memory",

which then can be recreated as simulations in the floors above! The luck that we wound have found such a rare item proves we are destined to force the cosmos in to its next stage of evolution! "

The Enji look at each other before Auron says, "

So, this Center- Point Crystal is nearly like a much more powerful version of the magical spheres of my world, and is the source of Castle Oblivions power is it?"

Vexen looks irritated as he says,"

Don't make me repeat myself Enji! This power of this little" Philosophers Stone" is just another example of why you're powerless to stop us! Oh?"

Cecil then has his power explode as he says

," If this Center-Point Crystal is the source of your power then that means are chase ends here, we will shatter it and save Corneria and all of the people we have sworn to protect!"

Vexen looks smug as he says,"

You may be close to your goal, but you will die just before you reach the finish line! "

Cecil responds with," Don't count on it, we have come too far to die at your hands! "

Vexen then laughs again as he raises his hand and says,"

Is that so? I had just about enough of everyone looking down on me! Ill force all of you to submit to my genius! And, just in case my wrath does not send a chill down your spine by itself, here is my REAL treat! The time is now, to kill Levaius! Rise, I command you!"

With this everyone braces them self's as they hear a monstrous roar before the ground shakes and a few seconds later a massive purple and black colored sea serpent with metallic scales and metal plating bursts out! Seeing the part flesh part metal sea serpent glare at them with glowing red eyes causes everyone to be shocked as the monster extends its long slender body to just reaching the ceiling of the wide chamber Cecil narrows his eyes and says,

" What is this? It almost seems like the summon king Leviathan, but more of a metal replica! Does there mad experiments extend to artificial summon sprits as well? "

Yang gulps as he says," Well, regardless I don't feel like being dragged through a whirlpool again! "

Vexen laughs historically as the new beast roars with enough force to nearly make the Enji go death before he says,

" Please, this is no mere summon sprit Enji! This is one of the four celestial beasts, the supreme aqua monster Leviaus! "

Kratos then powers up as he says,

" The same group of monsters as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the being that even the number one Demon lord could not overpower and nearly devastated everything? Damn, this is yet another development we did not need!

" Vexen chuckles snidely as he says,"

This is what happens when you push your luck warriors of light! While not quite as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon this being has more then enough power to rip you apart! He is more powerful then Faltzer, however his resistance was to, and since he has an abnormal brain it was not so easy to give a lobotomy. However, no beast can defy me for long! I may not have been able to subdue him with as much ease as I was Falzer but I still have him obey my commands after putting many cybernetic implants in to his body! It's not perfect, and since I am not in sync with him I can merge with him directly. But I still have enough control to slather all of you! "

Ansem looks disgusted as he says,"

Vexen, you truly are a fool! To treat one of the four celestial beasts as a mere play thing. You're tampering with powers you can't hope to comprehend! No matter how much research you do, you will never be able to transform your self in to a god, you're still just a mortal! By embracing something that will never be more then a charade you have insured your doom!

" Vexen looks mad as he says,"

You only think I am insane because you can't comprehend just how superior I am to you primates! But I and the other Dark Enji have surpassed the limits of humanity, of mortality! We have enhanced are bodies with magic and technology that might be labeled as forbidden by you squeamish cowards that have truly let us evolve past any mortal life form! We who have become nobodies', will be the ones who lead the universe to its new era and purge the trash that clogs it up! And now, its time for my new test subject to once and for all assist me in throwing you trash down the drain to hell!"

Lloyd then says," No matter how much you enhance your bodies and create theses twisted life forms; you will never be superior beings! Superior beings are not superior because of insane power, it's a superior mind state that has compassion!

" We won't lose to you! We will stop this!"

Vexen looks enraged as he says," No, no, NO!! You won't stop us, you won't stop ME!! Ill kill you all and remove this annoyance for good! Its time you see the fatal mistake of letting compassion and other rubbish emotions hold you back from ultimate power! Leviaus, I command you, kill all of them now! "

With this the Dark Enji symbol on its metal forehead glows and it roars before a massive amount of dark blue energy forms in its mouth before Kimahri says,"

Everyone, move now!"

With this the comrades of the Roso take his advice before the mind controlled celestial beast unleashes a massive beam of energy that blasts right through the wall and goes on to leave a massive explosion in the distance! Seeing the beast lower its head Rosa sees a spark of lighting come out of the sea serpents spiky horn before it narrows its eyes in a erratic fashion and Rosa says,"

How cruel, its being forced against its will to attack. "

Kain lands besides her and takes a look at the range of the blast it just fired before he says,"

As cruel as it may be we can't let the fact that its being used as a puppet stop us Rosa, we have no time for mercy!"

Cecil then sees many layers of ice form around the hole as he says,

" Yes, we have no were to run and no time to waste. We must settle this here and now!"

Vexen responds with," At least you're smart enough to realize the truth. Yes, there is no way Ill allow any other outcome. With my perfect calculations, I won't lose! "

With this he fires a beam of ice from his shield directly above him to hit the ceiling, before the ice goes in to it, and spreads out throughout the round chamber before only seconds later the Enji hear something and Lloyd sees a massive sharp icicle appearing beneath him and jumps back to avoid being impaled! As the others do the same Tidus sees Leviaus roar again before beginning to move and coil its long body before he says,"

Man, taking down this tag team is going to be a work out all right! "

Wakka sighs and says," And here I thought we were going to take the easier battle mon! Still, if it's this rough here then I hate to think what pain Marluxia is going to be dishing out to Ben and the others! Huh?"

Auron lands in front of them as he says,

" Idiots, focus on being ready for anything so we can help the others if need be! "

Vexen looks amused as he says,"

Oh you simple minded barbarians, you really should be worried about how to possibly save your self's! "

With this he snaps his fingers and Leviaus smashes the ice that its master created with its tail, shattering it and using its power to create a mini tsunami to try and drown the Enji! Most of the Enji are able to jump high enough fast enough to avoid it, and Ansem creates a magical barrier to protect himself Rosa and Raine. Tidus and Wakka are not fast enough and get swept up in it, but luckily they are great swimmers and only take moderate damage from the attack.

As Ansem sees the water instantly freeze over to form even more layers of ice he says,"

Vexen has played his card well, combining his ice powers with the celestial beasts water powers makes for a extremely dangerous combination. "

Lloyd responds with,

" Well, we will have to fight back with even better team work then! Even if it's a celestial beast, it's not invincible!"

Genis hears this and face palms as he says,"

Theses things might as well be. Weren't you paying attention when the one Lacus has in side her went on a rampage and thrashed that demon lord and four other powerful Zannacross minions before nearly killing Ben and Grand Master Myers until Brad of all people somehow smashed it into submission?

"Lloyd face palms and says,"

Shut up Genis! I did not say it would be easy but that guy even said it's not as strong as the dragon! Besides, we are defeated from the start if we can't believe that we can win!"

Kratos nods and says,"

Lloyd is right, we can win this if we work together. Here it comes, Shinning Bind! "

With this Kratos sees that Leviaus has such speed that despite its size in a matter of seconds it has lunges and coiled its long segmented body around the majority of Enji in a effort to crush them until Kratos unleashes his Mystic Art attack! As his transparent angel wings break out and he unleashes a powerful blast of light around them all his comrades plus Ansem are relived to see that the former member of Cruixs was able to cause the monster to recoil in pain!

Cecil then says," Come on everyone, give it all you got! "

With this Cecil Kain and Rosa once more unleash there triple combo Trinity Crusade attack to further there assault, and as the massive light powered combo hits the serpent beast in its center it roars in pain and responds by trying to smash them all with its spiky metal tail Tidus and Lloyd counter with Tidus 's Blitz Ace Overdrive attack and Lloyd's Divine Justice Mystic Art attack, and the damage is even further compounded as Yang and Kimahir strike the beast with all of the strength they got as well!

As Levius recoils and dives back in to the water beneath the Center Point crystal Vexen seethes with rage as he says,"

It does not matter what you do, your only delaying the inevitable! "

With this he instantly fires a massive beam of ice at them all but Ansem just as his power explode as he says,"

Its clear that your to stubborn to ever admit your short comings Vexen! And as they say, those who fail to learn from history are fated to complete it! Amaterasu!"

With this Ansem insanity fires a large stream of black fire from his eyes, that at once goes in to the incoming cold magical attack and once more with ease melts through it! Genis then says,"

I hate jerks like you who think they know everything when they know nothing! Time you shut up for good, Meteor Storm!

" With this Genis unleashes one of his deadliest magic attacks as his older sister helps out in furthering the assault with her Holy Lance attack! As the three magic attacks blast through the Dark Enji 's ice blast Ansem says,"

Now, let this conflict at last reach its final chapter!

" Vexen laughs as he says," I could not agree more Ansem! However, its not going to end as you wish it will! I told you, I am ready this time, I won't be defeated!"

With this he snaps his fingers and in a instant Levius appears in front of him, and to everyone's shock opens wide and devours the Amaterasu flames as if it were nothing! As the other blasts collide in to him and just bounce off its armor everyone is shocked as the celestial beast breaths out smoke and Ansem says,"

Impossible, it devoured the flames of the Amaterasu and lived?

" Vexen laughs madly and says,"

You underestimate the power of theses beasts, a fatal mistake when they are the most powerful of all summon sprits! Your little fire is nothing but a snack for Leviaus, more proof that your efforts will fail you! "

The Celestial Beast than roars as it extends its tong and as it looks burnt Vexen chuckles and says

," My Ansem, it seems your meal was a little spicy for Leviaus, but even so that will just make it even more obsessed with devouring all of your magical energy. Or at least, as long as it's my wish that will be the case!"

Cecil then says,"

Damn it, this is getting out of control! We have to find a way to stop this madness and shut down the Providence Cannon before it fires and still have time to help the others!"

Vexen laughs loudly as he says,"

Oh I assure you, its all ready to late to stop are victory! You are truly morons to think you can stop us, it's likely the others are all ready dead by now! Marluxia is quite skilled at killing, and you half hearted weaklings will never match are power! Give it up, salvation is beyond your grasp!"

Ansem retorts with,"

It's never to late to make a difference Vexen, its never to late to change destiny unless you lack the will to fight! My son, Ben Auro and the others have what it takes to defeat Marluxia no matter how much power he has, just as we have, and will defeat you!"

Vexen has his energy explode as he says,"

Defiant to the end, no wonder your words rallied so many simpletons! But charisma and hope can't save you from the perfect odds I have against you! Enough, I don't want to hear your irritating chatter ever again! DIE!!"

With this Vexen unleashes a barrage of large snowflake shurikens at his opponents as at the same time he commands Levius to fire another powerful energy mouth beam! As the good guys desperately try to avoid being blown to pieces Ansem casts an energy barrier to protect himself and says,"

No matter how bleak things look, there is still a possibility for salvation, to come out of it! My own son taught me that, and that is why I can not lose to your insanity Vexen! Ezan, I hope you do not fall to that psychotic Dark Enji, you and the others must prevail!

"With this Ansem warps out of the way of the charging sea serpent trying to swallow him whole as he and the Enji try and find a way to win out of this dire situation before time is up!

* * *

However, as this fierce battle rages on, let's see if the others are doing as well as Ansem and the others are wishing, and with that now are view returns to this stories main star! As we shift are view to Ben and co it seems that they have not ran in to Marluxia just yet, but are coming close! Having dashed through another spiral stare case and instantly slashing a pop up spike wall that could have impaled a slower swordsmen with ease Shinryudramon notices something and says,"

Hey boss, I smell something burnt, and something that smells like wacky perfume! I am bringing this up because that's the same smell that Marluxia jerk had, minus the burnt part!"

Ben grins and says," Nice work Shinryudramon, that means we are FINNALY closing in! And ten floors less then I thought we would have to go!"

James looks around and says," This hall way, it fits the same mold as ones that lead to throne rooms. And as long as Castle Oblivion fits that tradition, it means we are just about there.

" Zidane chuckles as he says," Good, that means the X is just about on the spot! Time to give the lock a heavy handed thrashing!"

Doug nods and cracks his neck as he charges and he says,"

Sounds good to me, it's about time Marluxia has the thrashing he should have gotten years ago!"

Cloud sighs and says,"

Remember everyone, he lured us here on purpose. He must have some trap planned for us.

" Ezan has the Oblivion saber glow as he says," He may think he can win with another one of his tricks, but he underestimated us for the last time. Its

time he sees just where his tricks get him."

Ben nods and looks serious as he says,"

Just the words I was looking for Ezan. Marluxia, you played your games long enough, and this time no matter what you won't escape! Ill end this once and for all! Here we go everyone!"

With this Ben's aura explodes before in a flash he cuts down the wide double doors and everyone charges in, only to see a room of total darkness! At once having light glow out of the Star Sword seeing his friends besides him Ben looks around and says," What the, did we enter the wrong room?"

Squall responds with," That's impossible, there was no other path to take.

"James looks around and says,"

He either got cold feet and ran, or is trying to ambush us in total darkness."

Ben responds with," Since he was so keen on having my head on his wall I doubt he would just run off. If he thinks the darkness can help him he has another thing coming. Because I dealt with deeper darkness then this and it's not enough to, huh? Whoa!"

Before Ben can finish a bright light appears above them and blinds them all, before seconds later they see there surroundings change once more!

Cloud sighs as he says,"

Again with the memories, and I thought we were done with them. "

Ben groans as he says,"

He is just stalling, but it won't help him! Marluxia, no matter how much you throw are way it won't be enough to tire us out, we will defeat you no matter what! Huh? Looks like this is a busy one though!"

Ben and co look around and see they are on a fiery terrain with various soldiers battling against various demons and machines!

Doug then looks around and says," All right, is this anyone's memory? If so say how so we can get out of this pronto!

" As everyone shrugs Senel responds with,

" Damn it, now they are just stalling! We don't have time for this, lets just find who ever is acting the evilest and take them out so we can get this done!"

Ben nods and says,"

It does not matter who is the enemy, no matter what we will, huh? No, no way!"

Seeing Ben's sudden expression Shinryudramon gets worried and says,"

What is it boss, you're freaking me out!"

Ben just points forward and says," Its, him. Damn it, I did not desire to see him any time soon!

" With this everyone sees in the distance a large demonic being with four arms and long black hair tied in a Japanese like pony tail and a tail attacking two swordsmen with powerful attacks. Ben recnoizes this demon, its Xiza, the demon lord that he and Max defeated together! Seeing him alive again makes Ben furious as he says,"

Marluxia, he even brought back Xiza's memory? Damn him, this won't be enough to stop me!

" Doug pats Ben on the back and says,

" Don't worry buddy, we beat him once we will beat him again. Still, it looks like the guys fighting him now are doing a good job!"

Ben looks closer and sees that the warriors that are fighting Xiza are not just blocking Xiza's attacks, but landing there own attacks before he can block!

And the reason is, they are in fact none other then three of the four original hero's that fought against Chaos Zannacross Necron and his empire of darkness, Seyia Kamina and Siegfried, making this the battle when Zannacross was defeated and sealed, even if the Enji are not aware of this!

Ben is shocked as he sees the first welder of the Star Sword block Xiza's punch with his blade before kicking him so hard that he goes flying, right at Ben!

Ben braces him self as he says,"

Well, looks like ready or not we are joining this fight so time for you to, huh? Whoa!"

Ben was just about to slice Xiza in half before he is shocked to find his foe's body go through his own like he is not even there, before he goes through several of the others before smashing in to a bolder! Feeling himself to make sure he does not have any unknown holes Ben says,"

Well, that felt, disturbing. What is this?"

James cleans his glasses as he says,"

What this is, is that this seems to be more of a basic replay of history. Unlike the other floors, this time, like how we saw Zero's unleashing against Megaman and Protoman we can only be spectators in this page of history."

Ezan sees Xiza begin to get up as he grabs his sword and says,"

Why would Marluxia want us to be here just to observe? Be careful everyone, he could attack at any moment.

"Ben is about to respond before he hears Xiza roar in fury and he glares at the one who hit him as he says,"

Rotten human, you won't be forgiven for this Seyia Leingod! I am a demon lord, you will die like the bug you are! "

With this Ben is shocked as he says,

" Seyia, where did I hear that name before?"

James gasps as he says

," No way, can it really be this? You don't remember that name Ben? It's the name of the one who with the help of Cosmos and the celestial ones stopped Chaos Zannacross Necron! "

Everyone is shocked as Cloud says,"

So, this is really the original welder of the Star Sword!"

Ben looks in to the eyes of the man with a massive holy aura and as he sees the warrior from millions of years ago look calm and ready for anything his opponents might do Ben looks amazed as he says,"

The original hero, that saved the universe. He, looks different then what I thought."

Ezan chuckles and in a jesting tone says," You mean he looks like he seriously can get the job done? Take notes Ben, you might learn something."

Ben looks like he is about to yell back in responds before he bites his tong and says,"

Bah, maybe. Well, while we have a front row seat might as well see how the god of darkness was defeated the first time. "

With this Ben and co watch the battle unfold, ready for Marluxia to strike.

Now, since this battle was shown in earlier chapters, and since I am not found of wasting time with pointless clip shows, cough, lets fast forword things a bit and the Enji see things progressed as they did originally and we fast foreword to just after Zannacross was sealed away, and seeing Seyia be victorious and still have Zannacross have the last laugh causes everyone to be speechless as Doug says,

" Damn, I, never thought that's how the great battle between light and darkness went down. That was hard core all right.

"James sighs and says,"

That's one way to put it. Its clear that the reputation of the four great heroes, Seyia, Serenity, Siegfried and Kaimna were all well deserving as there legacy suggests.

"Ben looks troubled as he says,"

No doubt, there power and skill was unreal. But, in the end, Seyia, he lost his mind. I don't know what happens later on, but it seemed even in defeat Zannacross caused suffering.

" Ezan nods and says,"

It was a steep price to pay, but it would seem he paid that price to save the universe.

"Ben tightens the grip he has on the Star Sword before he says,"

I hope, I can be able to reach that power, and do as well as he did, maybe even a little better is possible. No matter what, I won't tarnish the legacy he left, ill make sure Zannacross never has his revenge and save the universe from darkness like he did! Huh?"

Everyone hears a unwanted evil laugh before the voice says,"

Did he really save the universe Enji, or did he just continue the cycle of stagnation, corruption, and suffering?"

Instantly knowing whose voice that is Ben has his energy explode as he says,

Marluxia, I knew you were lurking around. Are you done trolling us yet? Come out here so we can end are business for good!"

Everyone gets ready as the surroundings around them gets distorted before it shatters before they see they are in the castles throne room, with Marluxia standing in the throne looking smug! Marluxia chuckles as he says,"

Such confidence, they do say it's the fools who die first.

" Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form as he says,"

Then your death is coming soon Marluxia! Your at your wits end, it does not matter if you admit your plans fail you or not because when we crush you it will become quite obvious!

"Marluxia gets up as he says,"

Really now Ezan, you should have learned to boast such outrageous clams only after you have won!"

Ben narrows his eyes as he says,"

And you should have learned that you can weaken us with theses memories! Really now, that was a nice blast from the past but what did you think would happen to us when we were not even being attacked?"

Marluxia responds with,"

Oh, mostly to waste your time further, and to enlighten you about how futile your crusade against evil is! The great battle between good and evil, between light and darkness, angles and demons, the battle that was suppose to decide the fate of the universe ended with evil's deceive defeat. Hahah, everyone thought that was proof evil could never prevail and that goodness was triumphant. However, while people thought this was the mark of a evolution to a better society, this just proved how delusional people were.

Nothing changed, the greedy selfish nature of mortals caused them to quickly dissolve the promises they made of a better future, and in only a mere hundred years or so everything was the same. And this endless waltz of futility has gone on and on, until we are at where we are right now at this very moment. If you learned anything from the history lesions you have had free of charge while going through the halls of this castle it's that no matter how much suffering or how much radical change this universe supposedly goes through, it all rotates back to its basic nature.

"Ben sighs and says,

" What's your point? So what if history is full of jerks, they all got what they deserve, and your about to get even more!

"Marluxia looks amused as he says,

" My point you so called chosen one, is that no matter how hard you struggle, no matter how many battles you fight your dreams will not come true! Even if you somehow defeat me, and defeat everyone else, you will never be at peace! Evil is what burns the hardest in the core of all mortal beings! There will never be peace as long as things remain how they are; the only true final solution to this is to wipe the slate clean!

"Ben looks disgusted as he says,"

That may be your opinion, but I don't put the logic of maniacs very high! Its true that through out history terrible are committed by selfish beings that have no respect for anything but there own pleasure and power. And its true people are quick to forget and cause tragedy again and again for the most pathetic reasons. Still, that does not mean its hopeless! Little by little, we can learn from are mistakes, and create a better future! Even if it can't be complete in are lifetime, I know a better society is possible as long as madmen like you don't screw things up! No matter what you say, nothing will excuse what you did Marluxia!"

Marluxia smirks as he forms his scythe in his hand once more before he looks murderous and says,"

I tire justifying my actions to feeble idiots like you. In the end, only those who are not afraid to do what ever it takes to move up will prevail! Both your logic and your powers will crumble before me!"

Ezan has his energy explode as he says,"

If you need more justification for how wrong you are then its simple. For one thing we just don't like you, and for another your trying to blow up are home! I have more but that's all the words I will waste on you, its time your silenced for ever!

" Marluxia then has his own energy surge with such force that parts of the ground are blown up before pink pedals swirl around him and he says," I had enough of being bothered by you Enji. You turn from the truth because your heart is weak, you will never defeat me!

"Ben and everyone else powers up before he says,"

Time we settle who the weak one really is, Marluxia!"

Marluxia has his grin widens as he says," Its all ready been decided Ben Auro! The weak one,"

In a flash he vanishes and in a flash Ben senses his foe is behind him before his head is right besides Ben and he says,"

is you! Perish, Death!"

With this Marluxia has his energy surge before in a instant he fires a beam from his weapon that hits Ben before he can react! As Ben braces himself for a blast he realizes he was not hit with a energy blast, but was hit with something as he instantly dashes away from his foe only to see the outlining of the Organization Symbol appear on his chest before he gaps and says,"

What the hell is, AHH!"

Ben at once feels tremendous pain as Marluxia laughs and says,

" Be grateful you have been such a thorn in my side for so long you have the privilege of seeing the Graceful Assassins handiwork, my assassins mark! Hope you like it, since it's the last thing you will see, being my powerful instant death magic and all! "

Ben at once gets tense as he says,"

Why you, Ah!"

With this he coughs up blood as Marluxia laughs madly and says," I told you once the games were done you would be put in your place! At least I am making your death swift!"

Ben falls to his knees as he says,

" Is this gift the best you have? If that's the case, take it back!"

With this Ben shocks his foe as the star sword glows before light comes in to him and erases the Dark Enji 's mark! As it shatters Ben stands up and takes a deep breath before he says," Whew, that was close, but the grim reaper is not adding me to his list today, not when you're taking that place!"

Marluxia raises a eyebrow as he says,"

I knew the Star Sword had special divine powers and could neglect illusions and the sort. But, to override my instant death spell? Tsc, your lucky the angels have mercy on you clown."

Ben chuckles as he says,"

It was not mercy; I was chosen by the celestial ones and Cosmos because they saw that my heart was strong enough to get the job I need to do get done!

"Marluxia looks annoyed as he says,"

As if I care? They are as stagnated and decayed as the mortals they adore! If they try and stand in the way of evolution ill give them there proper judgment as well! Oh? "

The Dark Enji sees his light counterparts have surrounded him before Doug gets mad and his and the others have there energy flare up before he says,

" Oh that's it, you crossed the line when you say your better then heaven from insane prick to insane wacko! You're not going to be smiling for much longer!

"Marluxia glares at Doug and says,"

Think you can talk like that for me? Come at me if you dare fool, and prepare to have your heart judged!

Ezan then says," Everyone, there is no doubt his skills are top notch, attack together. " Marluxia grins as he says," No matter how you try and fight, it won't work!" "With this James says," We will see about that!"

He then fires a barrage of energy arrows at the pink one before in an instant Marluxia slashes them all to ribbons! But that was just the kick off as Doug, Senel , Cloud, Squall and Zidane all come at there enemy from different angles! Marluxia just laughs as he in a instant smashes Senel to the ground hard with the round hard edge of his weapon before moving so fast to avoid the incoming punches and sword strikes aimed for him that it's like they are going right through him! Marluxia laughs as he says;"

To think you're the elite warriors of the light, your not fit to make it past the next stage of evolution!"

Doug gets annoyed and says,"

How about I evolve your face? Bursting Machine Gun Punch! "

With this Doug unleashes a barrage of lighting fast punches, but still can't seem to hit his mark as Marluxia laughs and says,"

Please, you might as well punch air!"

Squall responds with,"

Well, with any luck soon you WILL be air! Fated Circle!

" With this Squall unleashes a wave of red energy form his Gun-Blade, and Zidane and Cloud help with there Meo Twister and Meteor Rain attacks! However Marluxia just has his energy swarm as he says,

" It does not matter how you attack, it's all useless!"

With this he unleashes another wave of energy form his scythe that is strong enough to casually blow through the attacks, and even as the Enji dodge the attacks the impact is powerful enough to blow them in to the wall! Marluxia laughs as he says,

" Ah, if nothing else this is fun! Watching you pathetic worms struggle to defy death is the perfect kick off to my ascension!

"Shinryudramon then charges at the Dark Enji as his sword glows and he says,

" You got the wrong memo freak, it's the kickoff to your downfall!

Manga Scintillate Edge!"

With this he goes to slash his foe but as he slashes him he sees he just hit a after image before the real foe laughs from behind and unleashes another energy wave form his scythe to force the Mega level Digimon to back off before he says,

" Don't be jealous, so few people can reach the top and being envious just makes you look even more worthless! "

Ezan then charges at him as he says," You want to know something even more worthless? Overblown idiots that need to be badly sliced of there pedstuial! Its time you know the fear you given to so much others!" With this he slashes at his foe, but Marluxia blocks the strike with ease before he says,

" I am the giver, not the taker of pain Ezan! Your power, I longed for it to be at my command. However, it's so very clear that you have chosen to die with your fellow Enji.

"Ezan smirks as he says,

" Better to die with honor then to live as a weak rat.

" Marluxia laughs as he says,

" In that case, die as the honorable dog you are!"

With this he kicks Ezan back before instant slashing him through with his scythe! The Dark Enji laughs as he says

," Yes, it's a pity you could not be turned, but any thing that can't be controlled by me must be destroyed! Hah, you thought balancing the powers of light and darkness could give you strength, but in the end it just gives you a taste of what true power is! And what a pity, that only in the end do you die tasting true power! Oh well time to, huh, what the?

"In a instant he sees sparks crackle around the two pieces of Ezan, before they explode with lighting and zap Marluxia! As he grunts from the pain he says,"

What, that was a lighting clone? When did he do that?"

The real Ezan is charging at him from behind as he says," When you where laughing at how great you think you are! Chidori Burst!

" With this Ezan instantly slashes Marluxia in the chest, and at last everyone sees the pink foe scream out in pain! As Ezan lands Ben grins and says,"

Nice going Ezan, that will teach him to underestimate us."

Ezan just chuckles and says,"

No need to complement now, after all I am just getting started!"

Marluxia sees blood rolling down before he says,"

No, the likes of you, injuring me? You think you can get away with this?"

Ben responds with," You got it mixed up, its you who should be wondering how you can get away with messing with the likes of us!

" Marluxia looks furious as he says,"

Enji dogs, ill make you kneel on the stubs of your knees when I am through with you!"

With this his energy explodes with such force that it shatters the lighting binding him before he says,"

All right then, if your going to make this difficult, then you will just have to die slowly and extremely painful!"

With this everyone sees his scythe glow before another blade of energy forms beneath it just like weapon for the Gundam Death-scythe Hell, only with another blade of energy to form three energy scythes at once!

Marluxia then has his energy surge as he says,"

Have you had your fun? Either way, play time is over!"

Ben then forms another sword of energy as he says," The only one who's fun is about to end is you!

" With this he Ezan and the others all go to attack at Marluxia at once, and they clash with such intensity that they move across the area like blurs! As they each go at each other with everything they have Marluxia blocks another couple of sword strikes from Ezan Cloud and Shinryudramon before he unleashes a triple energy wave attack at them as he says,

" Don't you Enji get tired of fighting only to gain nothing?"

Ben gets in front of his allies and tries to defect the blasts as he says,"

Don't you ever get tired of hearing your voice?

"Marluxia smirks and says,

" Your petty comeback shows you can't deny I am right! Seriously, you just saw how your predecessor gave everything only for it all to become in vain, and you have lost everyone dear to you one by one!"

Ben gets upset as he says,

" I, may have failed to save Max, but I won't let his sacrifice be in vain! And that's why, I have to beat you!"

Marluxia cackles cruelly as he says," Keep telling your self that, right before you lose the rest of those that are dear to your heart! HAhaha, I saw how you failed to protect your beloved Lacus Raystar to. How pathetic, your vows are as hallow as your resolve! To think that girl had any faith in you is truly tragic."

Ben has had enough at this point as he says,"

Ill show you, that she was not wrong to believe in me! I had enough of you, Kaio Ken!"

With this Ben's aura explodes in a fiery red color before his power explodes and he shatters the Graceful Assassins attacks before he bursts at him! Ben goes on a furious assault, and while at first Marluxia is able to block the coming slashes, to his horror he realizes Ben's power and speed increases with each move, before at last Ben unleashes a slash with so much fury that when the foe parries with his own weapon the resulting force loosens his grip on the triple scythe!

In a instant Ben takes advantage of this to unleash a powerful lighting fast punch to hit Marluxia so hard in the chest everyone hears something cracking before Ben fallows with a roundhouse kick that smashes the villain through one of the chamber's pillars! As Ben remains on guard he sees in an instant Marluxia blast out of the rubble and appears above him! As he notices the blood on his mouth and wipes it out he looks furious and says,"

To think a little upstart like you could case so much trouble. Bah, this pain will just be repaid ten fold!" Ben grins and says,"

Bring it on, I have pretty much mastered how to deal with pain by now!"

His responds is his opponent's energy flaring up as flower pedals swarm around him and he says,

" Is that so? Then how do you like this?"

With this he instantly strikes the ground with his scythe before the whole area glows and many pillars of dark energy erupt all over! As everyone moves fast to not get blasted Ben sighs and says,"

It dose not matter which angle you attack, it won't work! Huh?"

He hears Marluxia chuckling before he sees that the dark Enji is moving so fast after images of him are surrounding them all before he says,"

I see you have been trained in to a battle hardened hero ready for anything! However, let's see if your friends are so invariable! "In a instant the ground shakes and Ezan gets tense as he says," Everyone, look out!

" In a flash a barrage of pink energy beams burst out of the ground, and two of them manage to hit Doug in the back as one hits James on the shoulder! James gasps as he sees the same symbol form before where he was hit and he says,"

The instant death magic? Damn it, I was to careless!"

Doug grunts as he says," Damn dirty playing , AHH!"

Both him and James scream in pain as they begin to get effected by the spell and Marluxia laughs as he says,"

Well, it looks like this is what happens when you go in to battle with a unequal group! You may be able to get away from my death magic Ben Auro, but your friends don't have that luxury!

"Ben at once gets worried as he bursts over to where they are and he says,

" No, Doug, James! Hold on, ill try and nullify it!"

With this Ben fires twin beams of light to try and save his friends before it's too late and Marluxia laughs madly at this and says,

" You made your final error hero! By showing compassion to your friends you exposed the weakness link in your fighting power, and will suffer fatal consequents' for it!

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi !

" With this everyone hears a kind of wave like sound before everyone sees what's like a tidal wave of flower pedals coming for Ben! Ben looks at the death seal's on his friends fading as he says," No, not yet!"

With this Ben jumps in the air, and sees that he managed to save his friends by doing so. However as he does the flower pedals burst out like a geyser and consume Ben! Everyone hears Ben scream in pain as Marluxia screams louder in delight as he says,"

Yes, now you see how hopeless your struggle is? My attack was a storm of flower petals, that were as sharp as diamond tipped razors! Maybe if he had focused on avoiding the attack he would have had a chance, but because he was so desperate to save his friends he ran out of luck!

"Doug gets back on his feet and clutches his fist as he says,

" Your going to pay for that you punk!"

His responds is just more laughter as he says,"

Hahaha, see what happens when you have bounds weaken you? You're so desperate to cling on, but for defying me you will lose everything!"

Ben then shows he is not done yet as his power explodes to scatter the petals! He then lands on the ground with one leg as he has cuts all over his body and he says,"

It's not done yet, this pain won't stop me! No matter what, ill endure the pain to protect what I care about!"

Marluxia keeps laughing as he moves so fast it's like he is everywhere once more before he says,"

Your quite a glutton for punishment, it seems you would have to be to get this far. Even so, you don't have what it takes to outlast me! No matter how strong your will to survive is, ill shatter it!"

With this the ground glows before he says,

" Now, time to die!

" He is about to attack again before Ezan flash steps behind one of them and says,"

You first scum! Light Divider!"

With this he is about to fire an energy blast, till he turns around and blasts the Marluxia behind him! Ben's rival seems to have hit his mark as Marluxia grunts in pain as he is blasted to the edge of the throne room before the blast explodes! As Ezan lands on the ground, and a little bit more damaged Marluxia emerges looking annoyed Ezan chuckles and says,"

It's over, with my Sharingan I can see through your deception! "

Marluxia clutches his hand as he says,"

Those eyes, even with those eyes you won't defeat me!"

Ben bursts at Marluxia once more as he says,"

Give it up! Kaio Ken times two, Divine Flare Edge!" "

With this Ben's energy explodes as it flows in to the Star Sword and as it glows with golden energy Marluxia responds with,

" I told you, its useless! Devil's Lotus Flower!

"With this the energy around his scythe explodes before he slashes at Ben with such force the ground caves in! As they struggle to overpower each other Marluxia laughs yet again and says,

It's useless; a worm will never defeat a god! Huh?

" He then notices that Doug is charging at him with his energy exploding before he says,"

To bad for you we are not worms and your nothing like a god chump! Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With this Doug smashes his right power infused fist right in to his foe's forehead, and it's powerful enough to smash the distracted villain in to the air! James then has his Quincy energy bow shine before he says,"

Its time you realize you're the one with futile ambitions Marluxia! Maximum Eraser Arrow! "

With this James fires his most powerful attack as Marluxia is still recovering and at once Marluxia responds by hurling another triple energy scythe wave at the blast to cancel them out and cause a explosion! Looking furious he says,"

Damn you Enji, no matter how many of you come at me, I won't lose! Huh, no!"

In a flash he sees Ezan is charging at him as he says,"

Guess again! All along you put to much blind faith in your own heart and not enough in your opponents. And this is the result, Chidori XIII Blitz!"

With this Ezan instantly unleashes his lighting fast sword combo that slashes at the distracted Marluxia, and gets some good hits in before it ends with a slash right across the chest that also blasts Marluxia to the ground hard! As dust blows up and everyone lands the ambitions Dark Enji has his energy flare up with such force that the ceiling is blown away before he emerges clutching his chest and he says,"

You think theses attacks are enough to stop me? Hahaha, your nothing but fools shackled to the light, ill never lose to your kind!"

Ben then powers up as he says

," It's clear you have no intent of being sorry for what you have done. Oh well, you don't deserve to live anyway! Time to finish this before you cause any more harm, S, what the? Whoa!

" Ben is about to attack further when he sees a holy blast coming his way and he at once defects it, before seeing its another one of the Maenads! As he sees several more idecital blue haired girls float down and all glowing with energy the lead one says,"

We won't let you harm Master Marluxia! Master, we sensed you were in danger."

Marluxia looks disgusted as he says,"

Me, in danger from the likes of them? Please, no Enji Knight can kill me! Still, I do approve your expressions of loyalty my dear ladies. It's nice to see that not all of my servants are worthless."

Zidane sighs as he says,

" Man do I feel bad for theses girls, programmed to be blindly loyal to such a prick. Still, nothing is going to stop us now!"

Ben nods and says," Zidane is right, even with your maidens backing you up, you won't have enough power to take us down!"

Marluxia laughs as he says," Imbecile, I all ready have enough power to crush you! Still, you are right about one thing. As they stand now, my dear Maenad, all of you have too little power to make a difference. Still, there is still one way, you can be of use to me!"

With this in a flash the Enji are shocked to see Marluxia unleash a furry of blows at his own henchmen, and in a matter of seconds slashes them all in half! As the lead one looks shocked she says," Master, why, did you,"

Before she can finish all of them turn to orbs of light! Marluxia laughs and says," At the very least, your services will be noted highly my dear, and I can always make more of you once I clean up this trash! "

Ben looks disgusted as he says,"

What's wrong with you!? Don't you care at all about killing your own?"

Marluxia chuckles as he says,

" Oh please, none of them are in the class I am, the only way to truly succeed is to have nothing hold you back, have nothing stand in your destiny! Other wise, your shackles will hold you back and be your demise!"

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Man, would I love to have a chat with who ever had to raise you! He must have did a hell of a bad job for you to turn out like this!

" Marluxia chuckles as he says," Ah, how ironic, I believe you have all ready ran in my father before. I can assure you, he did a job raising me all right.

" Ben shrugs and says,"

You will have to be more precise; I have a long list of faces I seen since the war began.

" Marluxia rolls his eyes and flicks his hair back as he says,

" Oh very well, since your about to die, you should know the full extent of my glory. Yes, you want to know who my father is Warriors of Light? My father, is Weil Narche Zabi, the leader of the United States of the Zeon Federation!"

Everyone is shocked at this as Ben gets annoyed and says,

" If your going to play more tricks save it and lets finish this all ready!"

Marluxia looks angry as he says,"

I assure you, this is the truth. I am one of the many children he has had over his long life. I was the second son of his third wife Anastasia Zabi. Weil only married her because he had just executed his last one for having an affair on him, and because her magical talents amused him. However, it was not long till Weil got bored with putting up with her modest requests and then had his own affair. And when she got upset she was sent away to a resort world to stop pestering him before she had an "accident" and died. Not that it bothered me, she was weak anyway. Yes, I learned quickly that to survive as my father's son, as a member as the ruthless Zabi family, I must excel at the family's strong points.

Yes, when my father made his token publicity visits he always made sure to install the values, the only things he truly cared about in to me, after all he wanted to have another stock option at his command. Oh, but I surpassed even his expectations, and with the magical blood of my mother, and the training programs of one who has the restores of my father, my skills where sharpened to the point that even the Dark Enji had to expect my greatness! Oh, but I won't just meet everyone's expectations, ill shatter them!

Yes, all of the people who thought they could use me to fulfill there desires will see who the true superior one is! That's why, in a flash of superior light, you Enji, the Dark Enji, my dear father, and all who oppose me will be nothing but dust! "

Ezan responds with," So, Weil Zabi is really your father. Well, that explained where you got your insanity and selfishness form. Still, to think you're mad enough to turn on your master and your father. You are truly a maverick Marluxia, and its time for you to be terminated!"

Marluxia snickers as he says,"

You know Ezan, you and I are quite alike. We both have fathers who neglected us to the harness of the reality of the universe. We both had to become strong to survive." Ezan powers up again as he says,"

Don't even start saying we share anything in common. You went insane from the pain, I was able to not let my pain blind me to the truth. You used your trauma to justify putting your self above everyone and to do what ever it took to get what you wanted, but I learned what importance being connected to others truly is! Nothing can justify what you have done Marluxia, you will fail!"

Marluxia has his power explode before he says,"

I will not fail, you will fail, all of you! Ill show you all, how to properly utilize ultimate power! You see, I did not kill my faithful servants, just reconfigured them to be of the best use!"

With this the orbs that once where the blue haired girls all go in to his scythe before a tornado of flower pedals surround him and his energy shakes the entire castle before he says,"

Soon the emptiness will shatter your frail hearts, in my world of nothingness!

"With this Marluxia rises up, as the pedals takes shape! Soon they take the shape of a massive Nobody with prey mantis like arms that have the same blades of Marluxia's scythe, and powerful shoulder armor with a helmet! Marluxia him self has had his black outfit extend in to the Nobody like roots in to soil, and pink flower like armor surrounds him before his energy shatters the rubble around him before Ezan says,

" So, this is his full power? Not what I expected."

Marluxia chuckles as he says,"

This is the my special nobody, the Maenad Reaper! To think I would use this on you scum, hope you have no regrets! For now is the time, because now is the time when lightless oblivion drowns you! Now, at last, drown in the ever blooming darkness! "

Ben braces himself as he say,

" It does not matter what shape you take, your going down all the same!"

Marluxia chuckles as he says,"

Oh, I am going to enjoy seeing you scream in torment!"

With this Marluxia snaps his finger before flowers bust out of the shoulders of the Maenad Reaper before they swarm around the Enji and fire a barrage of lasers!"

Ben at once jumps up as he says,"

That attack, its like Lacus's flower funnel attack! You, ill show you to distort her attacks!

"With this he forms a golden energy sword in his hand before he defects the blast and tries to dash at Marluxia. However the lord of the castle has his energy explode before he says

," It's useless, no amount of light you have will prevent you from sinking in to eternal darkness!

"With this he flings his arms and unleashes a powerful X shaped energy wave that Ben blocks at the last second before he is blasted to the ground! At once Marluxia goes to try and reduce the welder of the Star Sword to shreds he sees the other Enji coming at him! He instantly attacks with a furious assault and now double the slicing capacity he had before! Everyone tries to attack him at once but despite his increased size having two weapons to attack with at once and the same insane speed lets him handle everyone's attacks at once and after half a minute of this he cackles and says,"

Now do you see, how superior I truly am? Its no use, the time of judgment is now! Your hearts will be scattered, in the world without light!"

With this a flurry of flower petals form around his hands before they unleash a flash of light that turns the environment in to total darkness! Before anyone can react everyone screams in pain as Marluxia slashes all of them while they are temporally blinded! As blood pours down on the floor Ben gets back up and says,"

Damn it, after everything, I won't let Marluxia win. I can't! "

Marluxia grins as his aura becomes the only light in his enhanced darkness before he says,"

You can and you will! You were foolishness enough to come to Castle Oblivion even knowing it was a trap. Your arrogance thinking you could overcome us has been you, your order and all the inferior beings like you your down fall!"

Ezan gets up and bares the cut on his leg he just received before he says,"

Your wrong Marluxia, we came here seeking the truth. And even if it started out as a trick, in the end we, well, at least I found it! I won't let the experiences I learned mean nothing!"

Marluxia points his Scythe at Ben's rival as he says,"

Oh please. Its true through a twist of fate are ploy let you reunite with your father and know the truth of you and your families past! However, what is the true value of truth? All it brings is pain, in the end we turn from the truth because it makes suffer, so we create a mask of lies to make existence more bearable. Yes, upon this existence of lies, I shawl rule supreme!" Ezan glares at his foe as he says,"

don't understand anything Marluxia! You have lied so much in your life that the only thing your heart understands is the reality of lies and manipulations you have created! "

Marluxia looks manic as his power explodes and a orb of energy forms at the center of his chest before flower pedals swarm in to it to and he says,

" Even if your statement is true, your in no position to berate me Ezan, not when your about to be put in your place! This has gone on long enough!

Blossomingof Death!

"With this he and the Nobody underneath him fire dual pink and red energy beams that roar right at Ezan! With no time to dodge Ezan charges at the energy blast and tries to defect it, only to be pushed in to the wall! With so much energy being released that the others can barley move forward Marluxia laughs as he says,"

Yes, THIS is the end! This is the price for standing in my way! "

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

Don't pat your self on the back just yet, or did you forget this Marluxia?

Divine Joutei!

" With this he widens his eyes as they turn in to the Mangekyou Sharingan state before his energy explodes, with such force that the blast that nearly consumed him before is instantly repelled in to the sky as the shockwave form the resulting explosion in the sky blasts the walls down! When everyone can see again, they see that Ezan is standing firm, in his sprit armor of light and darkness! Ben grins as he says,

" All right, Ezan was able to draw that power out again!"

Zidane chuckles as he says,"

HEh, and talk about good timing to!"

Marluxia looks unimpressed as he says,"

So, once more you have drawn out your ultimate power, the power of using the Eternal Mangenko Sharingan to merge light and darkness. Bah, it may have been enough to overwhelm that incomplete toy Vexen produced, but your about to see it won't produce the same results with me! "

Ezan just has the angel and dark angel wings on his back flap as he ascend above Marluxia and says,"

Don't talk like that's a fact just yet, we will see what results this power can get from you in a moment Marluxia."

Marluxia has his eyes tick as he says,

" Oh sorry, but my superiority IS a fact!

"With this he has his flower funnels come out again and all surround Ezan! But before they can fire Ezan has his power flare up and he says,"

Time you have your facts checked, Judgment Blitz!

"With this Ezan has the Oblivion Saber glow, before in a flash he is behind Marluxia! Marluxia is shocked as he says,

" What, how could he move so fast I could not trace his, AH!"

All of a sudden he yelps in pain as blood bursts out of his chest as a circle of light appears around him, and he sees that circles of darkness have surrounded the flower funnels before they all fall to pieces! Marluxia looks irritated as he says,

" Damn you, you dare make sport of me? Light, darkness, even combined they can't save you from my wrath!"

With this his Nobody bursts in to the air before he is nearly out of sight, till in an instant he comes down and tries to make a decapitating slash at Ezan! However Ezan responds with,

" Time you have a first hand taste of just how powerful this combination is!

Judgment Strike!

" With this Ezan has his blade explodes with power as it shines with light and darkness before he strikes back against Marluxia's attack, and after a few seconds shatters the left scythe! Marluxia is outraged at this as he says,"

Damn you! After all of this, I won't let a weak pawn like you ruin everything!"

With this has his energy explode before he fires energy everywhere, and Ben then defects a incoming energy ray before he says,"

Face it Marluxia, your not as great as you always thought you were, and we are stronger then all of you thought!"

Marluxia glares at Ben before he says," You? You're nothing but a frail little boy who can't do anything alone! "

He instantly fires another barrage of energy waves from his scythe's, but Ben powers up as he says,"

Ill show you want I can do on my own, Kaio Ken times three, Divine Flare Edge!

" With this Ben's energy surges before he charges right at the incoming attack and slashes it in half before he in a flash slashes his opponent's blades and shatters them, before moving forward and slashing Marluxia in the chest! Marluxia grunts back as he says,"

Damn you, how do you keep getting stronger!? This is a disgrace!"

Ben chuckles as he says," That's for sure, it's a disgrace that so many people lost there life's to someone as demented as you! This is the end Marluxia, we shown you what superior power truly is!"

Marluxia just staggers, back, before he looks deranged and laughs in a purely insane fashion as he says,"

You think you have won? Heheh, HAHAHA!!! You worthless little simpletons, you have lost all ready! Within moments the Providence Cannon will fire your precious capital planet! This is the price you pay, the price you get for,"

As he goes on Ben and Ezan look at each other before they nod, and instantly chagrge at Marluxia with there fists glowig with there power before they say at the same time,

" Shut up!"

This blow smashes the foe hard in the chest, and he goes through the throne, out of the castle, and out side a bolder outside it! As Marluxia hovers and regains his balance he shakes his head he coughs up blood and says,"

Damn those two, they won't get away with this! I, huh?"

He sees both Ben and Ezan are above him with there blades at his head before Ben says,"

You know Ezan, he really must be Weil 's son, he has the same greedy insane behavior."

Ezan chuckles as he says," You know Ben, that's my sediments exactly. What do you know, we agree on something finally."

Cloud and the others dash out to join there comrades and Cloud has the "First Sword" glow blue as he says,"

This is end of the line Marluxia, you ran out of tricks, so now its time you realize its over"

Marluxia looks up in the air as he says,"

You fail to realize the depths of my superiority as always Cloud! You think this is my full power? Well, then what do you call this!

" With this his eyes glow and in responds Ezan has his power flare up before he says," No, I had enough of your tricks! Die! Huh, what?

" Ezan is about to impale Marluxia when all of a sudden everyone hears a loud noise, and they see two massive purple energy blasts roaring at them! As they dodge the blasts Doug gets annoyed and says," Come on, enough with the twists all ready, lets just end this!"

Marluxia laughs as he says," Oh, this will end, when your all dead! Observes, the face of your doom!

" With this the ground shakes, before everyone sees a giant red mobile armor jet out of the ground, and it's the same mobile armor Marluxia was eyeing after he talked with his father! Ben sees the giant mobile armor float up and hover in front of Marluxia before he groans and says,"

Good grief. I mean, seriously, really? "

Shinryudramon chuckles as he says," Don't worry boss, it seems like just another pile of nuts and bolts those Zeon jerks like to build! We will just send this one back to the scrap yard! Infinite Exia Ray! "

With this the Mega Digimon fires a powerful blast from his cannon, but in responds the mobile armor has a beam shield come out of its fore arms before a barrier that is powerful enough to defect Shinryudramon 's attack in to the ground! Marluxia laughs madly as he says,"

Simpleton, this is not just another mobile armor! This is the ultimate anti Enji machine, that has the fire power to overwhelm entire solar systems,

the _Divinidad_!

I was able to; presume my father to give it to me, in assurance that I erased you Enji. And this is one promise to him I intend to fallow through with!"

Ezan glares at his foe as he says," No matter what its design is, it will fail. No amount of fire power can make up for its inferior skill, this won't save you Marluxia!

" The Graceful Assassin grins madly as he says,"

You fail to understand the situation. You see, this Divinidad was customized for my use.

Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What, now you're a mobile suit pilot to?"

Marluxia then has his energy flare up as he says,"

Not quite! But, I can use my Nobody to fuse with this mobile armor, and raise my power to near god like levels! Now, let me show you, how I ascend one step closer to my ultimate destiny!"

With this Marluxia and his Nobody glows before he dives in to the air and Ben says,

" No, this is getting out of hand! I have to, ah!"

Ben and the others are about to attack when Marluxia unleashes a wave of energy to keep them stalled long enough for him to fuse his Nobody with the Mobile Armor! To everyone 's horror the Maenad Reaper sinks in to the head of the monstrous machine till Marluxia is sticking out of its head like when Yami Marik from Yu Gi oh combined with the Winged Dragon of Ra! Everyone then sees the Divinidad chance till its head looks more like a nobody, the hands of the machine have scythe like fingers like the Nobody before it, the wings turn form a metallic shape to angelic and it almost looks like a distorted version of the Nobody he has in the final fight against Sora in the PS2 version of Chain of Memories! Marluxia laughs madly as his aura explodes out of the entire machine as he says,

" Yes, thought you could beat me clowns? You lingered on long enough but this farce ends here!"

Ben just gets tense as he says,"

Great, the fun just never ends."

Ezan responds with," It will end when we make it end, and it ends now! No matter what developments insure, you vowed to keep fighting till we won right Ben Auro? Don't tell me that was a lie. No matter what he does, the mission must, and will be completed! "

Ben grins and says," To hell it wasn't! Your right Ezan, no matter what Marluxia does, he is going to lose! Nice try Marluxia, but this won't save you! You can stall all you want but we will defeat you!" Marluxia laughs as he says,"

Oh, be courageous all you like but it's too late, I have won! Its not long now, any minute, any second, the Providence Cannon will fire! Your time is over, the new evolution starts now!

" Ben then gets ready as he sees the half mobile armor half Nobody aims its cannons on him before he says,

" Funny, people keep saying things like that and yet I am still alive! I guess it's because I will not let you freaks win, I will fulfill my destiny and save the universe! "

He then hears something and looks to the left before he sees the Providence Cannon in the distance charging up energy before he says,

" And I am going to do it, right now! "

Marluxia laughs madly as he begins to charge and raise the hand of the massive weapon he is using as his puppet before he says,"

Naïve to the bitter end! Come, witness how your hopes are doomed to the darkness, as I celebrate the mark of my rule!"

With that everyone goes to end this tense battle, and the only onlooker is Larxene in the distance!

* * *

Fallowing Marluxia's orders to stay out of the battle she is sitting on the top of the remains of the roof of Castle Oblivion looking delighted as she sees Marluxia unleashes a barrage of various attack on the Enji before she giggles and says,"

Ah, what a show! This is almost worth that Star boy treating me like that! I knew Marluxia was a man who could get results! And now all of the Enji losers are about to get what they deserve! Oh, this is going to be a blast, its to late for anyone to stop us now! Ah, I did my work for the day, I think ill just sit back and watch the fire works!

" As Larxene continues to giggle little dose she know someone sill wants to indeed make a difference, and its none other then Xion! The artificial Dark Enji has sensed the clashing of powers, and is slowly moving to the scene of the battle, despite her critical wound! As she sees Marluxia attacking ruthlessly in his final transformation she pushes her self to move harder as she says,"

Hold on, brother, I am coming. Ill, show you, I can be of use to you. I won't, let it end this way. I will, make someone happy of my existence!"

Well, just what is Xion up to? Sorry, but that's going to wait till next time! What does Xion plan to do? Can it make a difference against Marluxia 's ultimate power? And can Ansem and the other Enji get out of Vexen and the mind controlled Levius 's wrath before the Enji no longer have a capital planet to go to? Only way to find out is to tune in to the end of this dramatic battle, next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, the battle between Ansem and the Enji knights against Vexen and Levius reaches a conclusion, and after Xion makes her appearance to the battle filed, so dose the battle between Marluxia and are hero's! However, the question is, what price will have to be paid to won? Can they win in time to stop the Providence Cannon? And if they win can they go home without luck proceeding to screw them over? Answers to theses questions will be given in

_**Chapter 134: True Mark of a Heart's Desire, Proof of the Strongest Will!**_

Ah, and before we depart, some quick Authors notes. A, if your wondering how Xion survived, like the Homunculi in Full Metal Alchemist it takes more to kill her then a normal human.

B, the mobile armor Marluxia fused with is, form the Gundam Cross Bone Manga.

C,,,, I forget. No wait now I FF 4 the After Years the true masters of the Maenads was the Creator, a being form a different moon the the other one that the Lunarians were form that sent them to search for new life to create a new life for its lost race. The girls were its experiments or something, and it had crystal from the data that it included was the Four Fiends from the First Final Fantasy, and other important bosses up to Final Fantasy 6 like Gilgamesh and Ultimate Wepond. This relates to this because,,, I forget,, need more sleep.

Well, till I remember takes for all the reviews, like always hope to see more, for this chapter,,, and till next time!


	25. C 134: Mark of the Strongest Will!

_**Chapter 134: True Mark of a Heart's Desire, Proof of the Strongest Will! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the climax to the Enji's stay in Castle Oblivion was taking center stage when Ben Ezan and the others were ready to put a end to the cruel games of Marluxia! However, before they go commence the showdown they were forced to split up in insure Marluxia did not have his way with destroying the capital planet of Corneria with Castle Oblivion's ultimate weapon, the planet shattering Providence Cannon! With this Ansem lead Kratos Auron and Cecil's teams to the basement of the long castle, and are once more confronted with Vexen! While the Chilly Alchemist lost the last confrontation with his old friend, this time he had backup, in the form of one of the four Celestial Beasts the sea serpent Levius! While Vexen could not fuse with the beast like Larxene synced with Falzar nor could he subdue it as easily, by adding his cyber enhancements he had enough control to hurl its rage on his targets! With the uphill battle to get past the two, and destroy the apparent source of the castles power, the Center Point- Crystal that they were guarding, it's clear they did not have a second to lose!

However, as bad as the situation was for them, for the rest of our hero's it was looking even worse! After one more memory showing the battle between the previous hero Sayia Leingod and the others against Chaos Zannacross Necron, they were at last confronted with the lord of the castle! Marluxia was even more ruthless then he was before, but while there were plenty of close calls the Enji worked as a team, and managed to at last give the smug villain some damage! However, when hurt the Graceful Assassin revealed how treacherous he truly was, and revealed that not only was he the son of the Zeon Federation Weil Zabi, but that he planned to overthrow both his father and Xemnas to rule over all! However even when he pushed back and combined with his Nobody the Maenad Reaper the good guys pushed back harder as Ben unleashed his Kaio Ken and Ezan once more whipped out his Divine Joutei Sprit armor!

With this outpouring of power Marluxia was at last pushed in to a corner, but the vile foe revealed he still planned for any occasion, and revealed his trump card, the ultimate Zeon Anti Enji Mobile Armor, the Divinidad! While more than formable by is self what made the problems for the good guys triple was when Marluxia fused with it directly, having his power massively increase! With the power of his mobile armor/ Nobody hybrid even with the power Ben and Ezan now had this won't be a easy fight to finish.

However, with all that's at stake failure is not exactly an option! Can the Enji beat the odds and shut down the man ambitions of Marluxia Zabi for good before they run out of time?

Will the conclusion be exciting enough to get some reviews?

Only one way to find out, so it's time for this battle to conclude and today's chapter to begin! Ready? Well, ready or not its showdown time so here we go!

" With, this the battle to end Marluxia's insane triple cross first begins on the views of someone who he is planning to betray, his superiors in the Dark Enji, and to be more precise, Xemnas and the others! It seems all along the leader of the Dark Enji knew about the pink haired members impure ambitions, and it seemed Axel contacted his leader before making his move on the traitor, and that is why at the moment at the Dark Enji base, Xemnas is sitting coldly on his throne along with Saix and Zexion as Ravxen floats on down on his own throne! The masked Dark Enji chuckles as he says

," My, another summons so soon? Really now, I was just about to have some fun then you call me back. Such constant beckoning is quite unorganized you know!

" Saix sighs as he says," This is extremely urgent Ravxen, and requires are instant attention.

" Ravxen chuckles as he says,"

Oh really? Let me guess, the urgent news is that everyone at Castle Oblivion failed miserably and are dead? You know, next time we do the recruiting for new members, I think I will do the test my myself to insure they are truly worthy of being associated with ME!

"Xemnas clears his throat as he says," They have not all fallen just yet Ravxen. No, I called you all here because are suspicions are true, and that Marluxia is plotting to seize control."

Ravxen laughs madly at this and says," Dose he really? Oh my, that's a riot! Does that little schemer really thinks he has the power to rewrite the script and overpower us? How pathetic!

" Saix then says," No matter how illogical it is he is attempting to do it regardless. Axel has contacted us, he overheard him plotting to use Castle Oblivion's Providence Cannon to first destroy Corneria and then trick us before blasting us with are guards supposal down.

"Zexion snickers as he says," the Providence Cannon, that is one of our most powerful weapons. But he is a fool to think he can turn that against us. Tsc, I thought he was a sensible man, but it seems that greedy Zabi blood is too wired to his heart. A shame, his services were useful to us. I do wonder if Axel can handle the job of bringing judgment to the traitor, Marluxia is quite good at playing the role of an assassin. I wonder, who is still alive over there?"

Saix closes his eyes as he says,"

Xigbar is dead. It would seem he lost to Ben Auro's comrades and then Larxene used him as a shield to insure her own survival. Also it seems that the Xion project turned out to be a failure. She was too obsessed with fulfilling her fake heart's desires then obeying orders and completing her purpose."

Ravxen snickers and says," That's why you can't send toys to get the job done! This is getting irritating; it's time to close the curtains on all of these unworthy bugs, once and for all!"

Xemnas rises as he says,"

Yes, in the end there is only one being who will bring evolution to the cosmos and create the new age, and that is me. What is truly irritating is that regardless of who wins the battle of Castle Oblivion, we will lose several vital possessions. The powers of Castle Oblivion, and two of the celestial beasts, and the test subject for are new types homunculus, all cannot be allowed to either be in the possession of the traitors or the Enji."

Ravxen then chuckles as he wags his finger and says,"

Well, if you're that keen on making sure we keep our stuff, then how about we warp on over there right there now and show all of those imbeciles who is REALLY the boss!

" Saix sighs and says," I know your someone whose biggest pleasures all revolve around death but don't be up surd Ravxen, are Superior does not need to give his personal presence to those who are unworthy."

Xemnas holds his hand up before he stands up and his aura appears with enough force to shake the entire base before he says,"

No, Ravxen is right Saix. I think it's time to show all of those who are blinded to their dreams, who the true being who will become god is! I will depart to Castle Oblivion now, and who is ever there by the time I get there will feel my wrath before they disappear in to nothingness! Yes, no mere mortal, will stop the path to peace, the path to Kingdom Hearts! "

The Phantom of Chaos cackles as his eyes glow red before he says,

" Oh yes, this sounds like it's going to be the best fun I am going to have had in weeks after all! Oh that pathetic dim star, do you still think you can shine through the true darkness? Please, Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, and all of their gangly amigos are all soon going to see, what the fate of a hero truly is! Now, time to go, before we miss all the fun!"

Xemnas then says," Saix, Zexion, remain here to watch over the place. And, you might want to begin looking at new recruits.

" With this both him and Ravxen disappear in portals of darkness to warp out. With this Saix and Zexion look at each other before Zexion sighs and says

," Great, I detest having to deal with even more newcomers, but at this point it might be necessary. . Damn it, this is so annoying, I hope Marluxia at least kills them all before he dies. So Saix, hear of any promising dark warriors lately?

" With this as the two members in the room get to work, and now it's time to see if the last commit the Cloaked Schemer made is going to be true or not!

* * *

And with that we now turn back to bring conclusions to theses epic battles. But before we turn to see the end of the battle with the one behind all of the day's madness, we turn to the other one that is of no less importance, the battle between Vexen and the Enji, plus Ansem! And as we return to conclude the battle, it seems that the good guys in are in less than an ideal situation!

After Leviaus showed last time that even the powerful flames powered from Ansem's Mangekyou Sharingan only were a spicy meal to it, it's been attacking with even more vicious attacks, and with its master, Vexen, combining to that with even more furious ice attacks, it's been just getting more frantic by the second! And with time running out the good guys are desperately trying to find a way out of this icy quagmire! However, as Rosa fires a holy magical blast at the roaring sea serpent it just bites down and shatters it with his teeth before firing a massive beam of energy from his mouth in responds!

As Kain takes a massive leap with Rosa to get out of its path as the Holy Dragoon sees the blast blows through the wall in its path only for ice to reform around it before he says,

" This is insane! This monster has more rage then Bahamut, more than any summon sprit or monster! It's hard enough to handle this enraged beast, but, fighting it and the Dark Enji at once is not a ideal situation to say the least.

" Rosa looks worried as she says," But, be that as we may Kain, we have to find a way to win! So many lives' are at stake, we can't let this madman have his way! Oh?

"The two hear a mad laugher before all of a sudden Vexen busts out of the ice beneath them as he says,"

It does not matter what you try, you have all ready lost! You Enji are about to finally see how worthless you truly are in the face of ultimate power!"

With this he slams the ground with his fist to cause sharp icicles to break up around the two, and as Kain jumps up high in his spear he says,

" That's to be decided you madman!"

As holy energy surrounds Kain Vexen just raises an eyebrow in amusement as he says

" Oh please, it's all ready been decided simpleton! As if your barbarian tactics can ever overcome a being with superior intellect like me! "

With this he sharply raises his shield and fires a massive beam of ice to try and freeze Kain! However while Kain is too far in to his descent to get out of the way, Vexen is annoyed to see Cecil come to his aid before he warps in front of Kain and has his sword glow before he slashes the ice beam in two! As he lands on the ground he looks firmly at the dirty blond haired foe before he says,"

You may think of us as nothing more than inferior life forms Vexen, but you're about to see even if we are don't have your modifications, your enhancements, and your secret weapons, but we do have our own power, and are bonds! And while you may think such things are worthless, we will show you what power they really have!"

Vexen chuckles as he says," Oh please, such things only bring victory over weaklings! I assure you; such things are not something that can take someone like me down!

"All of a sudden he hears something before he eyeballs Tidus charging at him before he says,

" Its time you see how lame you really are dude! Laugh at this, slice and dice!

"With this Tidus quickly goes to make a powerful slash but before he can Vexen's large shield glows and appears instantly to block the Enji from Spira's barrage of slashes! Vexen chuckles as he says,"

Really now, how many times will you fail till you realize you're dealing with someone who won't fall for your far too predictable tactics?

"Lloyd then charges at the Dark Enji as he says,"

When will you realize that you're fighting opponents that are smarter than you think!

Blazing Tempest! "

With this as Tidus still has his sword press down against the foe's ice shield Lloyd charges at him and spins in the air before his swords ignite and he is like a fiery circle as he tries to slice at his foe, only for Vexen to widen his eyes as he says,"

Worthless Enji, no matter what, you can't out smart me!

" With this his aura explodes before instantly a sphere of ice forms around him and spikes shoot out around it to force the Enji back! At once the sphere floats up before the part concealing Vexen 's face falls off to show him grinning as he says,"

It's no use, your efforts are quite useless. Even if you defeat me, Marluxia and the others will just finish you off! And in any case it's all over for your petty dreams, in seconds they will be deleted in a flash of light!"

Cecil then says," That won't happen! No matter how many opponents stand before us, we will defeat them all without fail to protect the universe!

"With this Cecil charges at Vexen and the Dark Enji responds by sighing and says,"

Single minded to a fault, such dedication won't save you this time! No, I waited too long to prove my superiority to be stopped by a bunch of idiot no nothing hero's! "

With this his energy surges as the ice sphere around him shoots out, and as they leave Vexen they grow to massive proportion before homing in on the Enji!

As Cecil slices one in half he sees two more coming for him before he says,

" You, what research could even possibly justify killing so many innocent lives? "

Vexen snickers as he says,

" A fool like you who is shackled by the emotions of his heart could never understand the joy of supreme knowledge, and the ability to be one that evolves past the limits of nature itself!

"As he makes more ice rain down to keep everyone back Auron then runs up and says,

" The limits of nature, were not meant to be broken by humans! You refuse to know your place, and now it's time to pay the penalty, Tornado!

" With this he swings his sword at a fast pace, a fast enough pace to create a tornado that charges to his opponent before he uses his magical energy to swing his sword again to create a spark that causes the entire tornado to ignite on fire! This attack does not sit well with the startled Vexen, especially since he is in the middle of it! As he screams in pain and the ice around him melts he grunts in pain he says,"

Damn you, all of this pain will just make your deaths even more painful! After all, these kind of feeble attempts of defiance are nothing to me! "

Kratos then flash steps above him as he says," We will see about that, Super Lighting Blade! "

With this Kratos has lighting blast in to his sword before he thrusts at Vexen, and while the Dark Enji is able to block the blow with his shield, what Vexen forgot is that the lighting zapped in to all of the water vapor that reminded after Auron 's attack melted the ice, and gave Vexen quite a volt! As Vexen screams out he staggers back Kratos grins and says,

" Still think we lack a strategy? You Dark Enji have underestimated us for the last time, and we will show no quarter to those that threaten the stability and well being of the Lylat Kingdom!

" Vexen just laughs madly as he says," Think I need mercy from the likes of you? HAHAHAHAA!! By the time this is over you will be begging me to kill you! Still, it shawl be quite interesting to dissect your powers to further my research!"

Cecil looks disgusted as he says,"

Does everything revolve around your twisted research? It seems it does, and in that case it ends here! Holy Slash!

" With this Cecil has the holy energy around his Light-Bringer sword explode before he bursts at Vexen and tries to finish him with a powerful slash! And while Vexen blocks the strike the force of Cecil's slash is powerful enough to create a shockwave around them before Vexen snickers and says,"

Oh please, your just jealous you can't reach the threshold where me and the others of the Organization are about to set abound!"

Cecil looks even more determined as he says,"

Why do you need to set about this unnatural threshold to begin with? Do you really loath this dimension so much that you want to shatter it and become its new master?

" Vexen laughs as he says,"

Of course we want to erase the current universe, its far to corrupt a existence to be allowed to go on! You Enji of all people see how weak and worthless beings can be, yet you align yourself to being the janitors to there never ending clash of stupidity! You see how easy beings are to go to war and cause impulsive destruction, and still think you can make a worthwhile existence out of it? Heh, what utter nonsense! Simple beings will always give in to there animal impulses, improvements are impossible as long as such unworthy beings exist! Huh?

" Vexen is shocked to see Cecil has so much energy coming out of his sword that he is starting to crack the Frozen Pride shield as he says,"

You understand nothing! It's true that the hearts of man are full of weakness and falling, and it's true that for many life is one of suffering. However, it does not mean that everything must be destroyed! Through the pain we can work together to get past it! Who do you think you are, to think yourself as a god that will reshape the universe?"

Vexen gets furious as he says,

" I think, that soon I WILL be a god, and that your time is through!

"Lloyd and the others charge at him as Lloyd says,"

No, you're through! Huh, AHH!"

As they were all about to attack Vexen at once in order to finish him off, Levius reminds everyone it's still there by hurling its spiked tail at the Enji and smashing them all like a massive sledgehammer, sending most of them flying! It then releases a barrage of scale missiles from its tail to force Cecil to back off his attack on Vexen before he instantly gets blasted with a quick mouth energy beam!

Vexen laughs as he floats to above his unwilling minion before he says,

" Muhahah, I can see why the others lost to you Enji, but while it was good enough to best them, it won't be for me! Your worthy of your reputation, no doubt, but that power is simply not enough to overcome the combined power of me and this celestial beast that I command! Bah, your feisty now, but I wonder how determined you will be when your home world and the majority of your comrades are no more? I can wait, it's only a few minutes at the most anyway! Oh?

" He sees another surge of light before Ansem is floating on his eye level and he extends his hands and says,"

Vexen, you once saw the true value and good at what your research could bring, but you lost sight of that and only could see how it could give you more power! Whatever light I saw in you is now gone, and all that remains is a madman who must be stopped at all cost! Ultima!

" With this Ansem unleashes the elite magic spell of devastation right at his former comrade. However as the condensed green orb of power heads his way Vexen looks mantic and says,

" Ansem Zeon, I may have once called you a friend because I thought you and I shared the thrust for knowledge. However, that respect rotated to disgust soon enough when I saw how it was only a front to fill up the emotional void in your heart! Yes, even the creation of the United Federation of Zeon was only a front to try and suppress your pain! How sad, in the end you're just as foolish as the people you condemned, and you will die along with them! I had enough of his eyes Levius, kill him now!"

With this the beast has his eyes glow before he lunges back and fires a massive blast of energy to blast Ansem 's Ultima magic back at him! However, the Enji aide him as Genis unleashes his Rosa casts her Holy Magic, Genis attacks with his Meteor Storm, Kimahri fires his Nova blue magic overdrive beam and more, and the Enji 's assistance enables the hero's to keep the foes blast back and seeing this causes Vexen to have his eye budge before he says,

" HAha, how ironic, enemies uniting to defy death together! Really Ansem, if you have to be saved by the Enji you condemned then what does that say about all you said in the past?"

Ansem stands his ground as he says,

" It's simple; it means I have changed my view from the past. After all, my son is an Enji as well Vexen! If the heart's path never changes it will head it will evolve stagnantly and die prematurely! Vexen, we can learn from history to make amends and solve are differences without violence. "

Vexen laughs as he says,

" Don't be foolish, as if you people understand anything beyond your naïve vision! I had enough of dealing with you all! Subzero Frigid Coffin!

"With this Vexen has his energy explode before he fires a massive beam merge with his unwilling servants and the twin blast of ice and darkness pushes the combined blasts of the hero's nearly in to their faces before Cecil says,"

It's you all who are foolish, you Dark Enji don't see things realistically at all! You only wish to fulfill your own selfish desires, and that's why you must be, you will be stopped at all cost!"

With this Cecil has more holy energy pour out of his sword to help his friends, and it causes enough power to push their opposing beams back, till the two blasts merge in a stalemate that shatters all of the ice in the room, and blows up the ceiling as well! As everyone takes a deep breath Kain says,"

Damn it, all of that power and that was only to keep them at bay. We have to find out a way out of this, or we are going to be in a troubling situation!

"Everyone hears a laugh before the smoke from the blast fades and Vexen reappears, breathing hard but looking fine other wise to the Enji's dismay! He looks victorious as he says,

" Oh I assure you dear Enji, you're more than in a troubling situation. What you're in, is a absolute FATAL situation! That was quite an amount of power you managed to pool together, however in the end it was all futile! For you see, the Celestial Beasts can store quite the amount of power, as your about to find out in your final moments! Let's see you muster the power to defy death again! Now Levius, finish them off while they are winded, and erase theses eyesores from my sight forever!

"With this the beat roars before it gathers an even larger amount of energy in its mouth as Wakka says,"

No, it's no good mon! We can't keep up with that thing! We are toast! "

Ansem sighs before he says," No, I refuse to let this be the outcome! It seems, I have no choice.

Now, Susano!

" With this Ansem has his Mangekyou Sharingan Eyes widen before they glow and his energy explodes, before just as the beam is about to rip in to all of them, a spectral form of light forms out of Ansem's aura, and quickly takes the form to everyone's amazement of a sort of knight like figure that has a shield envelope Ansem and the Enji, before everyone quickly sees what this new spell does before the beam collides with this specters shield like hand, and gets bounced back right in to the metallic sea serpent before it gets blasted in its torso by its own attack! As it roars in pain Vexen is outraged as he says,"

WHAT!!! How the, what hax is this that allowed you have a spell with enough defensive power to defect that attack? It's not possible, this must be another illusion! But, there is no way you could escape my cage of ice, with energy shields to reinforce them there is no way I would not notice!

"Ansem chuckles as he is breathing hard before he says,"

This is no illusion before you Vexen, this is one of the most powerful technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Susano magic! "

Vexen is snarling in rage as he clutches his hands and he says,"

Susano? I, never even heard of such a move! It must be a fabrication!

"Ansem grins as he says,

" Just because you did not hear it old friend, it does not mean it does not exist! This is one of the most secret abilities of the Sharingan, only a few members of the Uchiha tribe were aware of this magic. However, I was able to learn of this power, because Namine told me, she told me because she thought I could handle that power. For the longest time, I did not think I could. You see, this is the first time I used the Susanno.

"Vexen is about to flip as he says," Don't mock me, your saying this is the first time you even used this?

"Ansem nods as he says,"

Your hears are still working, you heard what I said. It's simple Vexen, I knew I had no choice but to try, and do what my heart commanded me to do! This might not be as powerful as the Divine Joutei armor my son can unleash, but even if it's not the combined power of light and darkness the power of the Susanno will still be your undoing! For one thing, the Yata mirror, the defensive shield that will defect any blast back at its owner! This is the end Vexen, the end of your life I am afraid! Your research has failed you, you will not overcome us! "

Vexen looks completely insane now as he says,

" SLIENCE!!!! I won't allow you to make a fool of me, not again! Those eyes, those wretched Sharingan eyes! They are always looking down on me, mocking my research! No matter how much I surpass my limits, it's not enough to overcome yours! I wanted that power for my own so badly, that I created a replica of your son and a homunculi, Xion, that was the fusion of all of the promising Enji to have the ultimate weapon at are command! But it still was not enough!"

Ansem responds with,"

You may have knowledge of the body, of the outer workings Vexen, but you have always failed to understand the nature of the heart. And that is why, you have brought on your own ruination!"

Vexen laughs madly as he says,

" We will see, who is about to be ruined! For all of your defiance, it's all useless, USELESS!!! Ah, yes, and you want to know why? This is why!"

With this everyone sees the Center Point Crystal glow and give off even more energy before a computerize voice says,

" Providence Cannon, locked on target. Ninit five percent charged, and charging.

"Vexen then says,"

See,SEE? It's too late for anything you do to make a difference now! Its over! I would love to see your faces cringe in absolute despair, but I can't stand seeing you breathe a second more! And that is why, you die now! Levius, kill them, kill them in any way you can! Oh?"

He turns and sees that the celestial beast is writhing in pain, and does not seem to be responding to his command! This angers Vexen and his hand glows as he says,

" I gave you an order stupid beast! Don't you dare screw this up now! Levius, rip Ansem apart, piece by piece!

"With this Vexen unleashes more power in to his control on the sea serpent and as the monster roars in pain its eyes glow before it glares at Ansem and charges at it! As it extends its tong Ansem sighs and says,

" I feel sorry for such a creature to be a slave of such a madman."

Vexen chuckles and says," If you have pity, then let it ease its pain by killing you all! Yes, die, DIE ANSEM!!"

Ansem has his energy flare up as the shape of his spiritual spell changes before he says,

" I have a better idea; ill free it from your chains! Let me show you the other power of the Susanno, the sword of Totsuka! "

With this Ansem has a sword of pure sprit energy come form and the spiritual being in front of him and just as Levius is about to try and in a blur warp itself around the Enji the being stabs Levius right in the chest like area of the beast! As it roars in pain Ansem says," Now, ill shatter the power the being with the frozen heart has over you, Celestial Beast Levius! "

With this there is a flash of light and when it fades, the Susano is gone, and Ansem is kneeling on the ground with blood coming out of his eyes, and everyone sees that Levius is now on the ground, several feet over! Vexen is shocked and says, "

NO! What did you do!? Damn you, you always have a trick up your sleeves! I don't know what you did to Levius, but it won't save you! I still have more than enough power to finish you off myself!

"He then fires a blast of ice at the ground beneath him and once more icicles burst out of the ground! As the Enji avoid the attacks and Cecil slashes one in half before he and the others charge at Vexen the paladin says,"

Its time your delusions end once and for all! Prepare to, huh? Oh no!"

With this there charge is stopped when all of a sudden Levius growls, and gets back up! As it roars again Vexen laughs madly and says,

" HAHAHAHAAH!!! I knew in the end my research, my genius was superior to your Sharingan! Yes, you Enji can struggle all you like but in the end the truly great one is ME!! Ah, now with that interruption Levius, it's time to put this to an end! Go have your supper! Huh, what? "

To his shock, as Levius roars again, while its energy explodes around its long body, instead of attacking the Enji it turns around and glares at Vexen, with its normal colored pupils before it says," I will never be commanded by a lowly being like you again wretched human! "

Vexen floats back as it says," What, this, can't be! You can't be free of my control! You may still have your brain, but the nano-machines I had injected in to your body allowed me to have total control over your body and mind!"

Ansem laughs again as he says," That may have been the case, but the sword of Totsuka was not aiming to harm Levius, but shatter your control Vexen! Its time, you face judgment for the suffering you have committed! "

Vexen is freaking out as he says,"

What, how can you, You CAN"T DO THAT!!

"With this Levius roars as he says,"

You thought I, a Celestial Beast would submit to being your pawn? Its time, you taste my vengeance!

"With this at once it bursts at Vexen and opens its mouth to try and swallow Vexen hole! However Vexen refuses to reside himself to this fate and flash steps out of the way as Levius smashes through the wall! However Levius just smashes through another one as it says,"

Human, you can't run from me!

"It fires its scale missiles at it's would be master Vexen has a wall of ice appear to stop the attacks before he says,

" Run? As if I would run from a mere monster? Hahahah, know your place Levius! I am a Dark Enji, one of the most superior beings in the universe! I cower to nothing! If you can't be of use to me, then you will die! Infinite Glacier!" With this Vexen fires another massive blast of ice from his shield that hits the charging beast, and freezes it instantly as it becomes a mini glacier!

Vexen laughs as it says,

" Tsc, as if a being of such limited intelligence could stop me! It does not matter if I lose Levius, with the data I have on it, I can recreate another, more superior being! It does not matter what obstacles are in my way! Nothing will stop my ultimate experiment! Nothing will stop my, huh? NO!!!"

To his shock he sees in a instant the ice around his target crack and shatter before the enraged Levius keeps on charging as it says,"

You worthless man, you think your superior to me? I have roamed the cosmos for countless life spans and are far superior to you! This is what your research, and your data is worth human!"

With this Vexen 's energy flares up as he says,"

Damn you, stay back you, GUH!!!"

Vexen was caught off guard as Levius lunges at him with lighting fast speed and repays the treatment the Chilly Academic gave him, by thrusting the spiky horn on its head right through the Dark Enji 's shield, and impaling Vexen through his lung! Ansem and the Enji are in awe as Levius then rams Vexen right in to the Center Point Crystal itself! Vexen screams in pain and coughs up blood as he says,"

RAHH!!!! No, this can't be happening! I was, suppose to become a god! A god that would oversee the evolution of the new world! I can't be stopped by inferior beings like you! I am smarter than the ancient Lufenian scientists from the first age, I won't, allow it! Huh, NO!!

" It then sees Levius gather up energy in its mouth as he says,

" You want my data human? Analyze this!"

Vexen cowers in panic as he coughs up more blood and says,"

Stop this , don't you realize if you fire that kind of attack here and now the backlash will kill you as well!?"

The beast chuckles and says,

" I know my death is near, you have made your final mistake assuming you were superior to me! I heard you when you thought I was out, while my body was forced to do your bidding my mind recalls that you boasted that if somehow control of me lapsed my body would be lethally poisoned form the after effects of your machines! So, if I am going to die, ILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!!

"Vexen widens his eyes and he looks horrified as he says,"

No, this can't be how it ends! Someone, someone do something! No, please don't! I don't want to die!

" As he weakly looks around desperately trying to get the Enji to help him for some reason he sees Ansem, and his former friend just closes his eyes and says,"

Vexen, you have brought this on yourself. This is good bye, now and forever."

Levius then chuckle and says,

" You, Ansem Zeon, thank you for allowing me to die free, and by my own terms! Now, ill repay the favor, by allowing you humans to protect what is important to you! Don't make my death be worthless, or ill never forgive you humans! Now, let's go on a journey, human!

" Vexen is freaking out as he says,

" No, someone, I don't want to die! Damn you, this is your entire fault,

THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT ANSEM!!!! AHHHH!!!!

" With this Vexen is silenced as Levius unleashes all of the power he has, to fire a mouth blast at point blank range at the Center Point Crystal, causing an explosion that destroys the golden gem, and causes an even larger explosion! Rosa, Raine, and Ansem create barriers to protect themselves and the Enji as they see Vexen give off one more moan before he and most of Levius are vaporized in a giant flash!

When the smoke clears where the Center Point Crystal once was they now only see small shards of its remains, and the lower burnt half of the former Celestial Beast sinking downward! With not a trace of Vexen remaining it's pretty clear the Dark Enji is dead. And as Cecil and the others look around to make sure it's not proven otherwise only to see the ice melt Cecil puts his sword away as he says,"

Well, it seems that this fight is over, even if it's not how I expected it to be."

Ansem sighs as he says,"

Vexen, your obsession with proving your genius gave you the painful outcome you deserved. I wish things could have been different, but you clearly where beyond saving.

" Raine then sighs as she says,"

I just hope everyone else is not beyond saving. Were, we able to make it in time?

"All of a sudden the entire chamber begins to shake before minor explosions break out all over the area and the same computerized voice says,"

Warning, warning, main power systems failure! Malfunctioning in power regulation to the Providence Cannon! Systems, error, unable to, activate backup systems. Emergency, Biz, "

With this even more explosions break out and Kain looks tense as he says,"

Well, it looks like we managed to complete are objective. Now, let's just get out of here before this castle implodes!

"Kratos then fires a blast of energy from his sword to blow some of the rubble down before he says,"

This is not over yet, this castle's jamming field has been shut down, and now I can sense a tremendous dark force on the outskirts of Castle Oblivion, clashing with what can only be the others!

"Ansem nods and says,"

It can only be Marluxia, he is the only one who has not been defeated yet, and it seems he is proving he won't go down easley. "

Cecil looks full of resolve as he says,"

Marluxia, he is one of the most vicious and powerful villains I have seen, and we have dealt with a lot of scum over the years. Still, no matter how powerful he gets I know Ben Ezan and the others have the power to stop him! Hold on everyone, we are coming!

" As they all move out from rapidly exploding room Ansem says

," Ezan, show the Organization once and for all they can't control your destiny. Then maybe at last, we all can build up the pieces for a stable lasting future. "

With this Ansem and the Enji dash out of the chamber just as most of it collapses to insure their survival. And now, it's time to see if the other Enji were able to survive there battle, and with that it's time to return to see how the other dramatic battle that needs a conclusion is going!

* * *

And as we return to see how the climatic showdown between Marluxia and are hero's have gone, it seems after he combined with the Zeon Mobile Armor Divinidad the progress report is, could be better, a lot better! It seems Marluxia did not pull out this trick just to stall, merging with the Divindad has not only increased his fire power tremendously, but despite its size it also has increased his speed and defensive powers severely!

And the good guys are finding out the hard way just how much of a advantage Marluxia now has when Doug, Squall, Zidane, and Shinryudramon charge the son of the Zeon President from behind as he was slashing at Ben and Ezan with the scythe like blades on its hands to try and get a sneak attack off. However, while they thought they were moving fast enough to move in before the Dark Enji could notice, they found out the hard way how wrong they were when the head of the mobile armor rotates entirely around before it fires a massive mega particle blast at them! As they barley get out of the blasts path and see it tear up a large chuck of the moon behind them in a flash of red black and pink light Shinryudramon gulps as he says

," Man, does this guy have both eyes and cannons behind his head or something?

" Marluxia himself seeps out of the Divinidad looking smug as he says,"

In a matter of speaking Digimon, yes! This mobile armor has cameras in every direction of his body, and various weapons have to supplement them! In this state, I have an absolute defense with no weak spots, any chance you had of surviving has vanished heroes!

" Ben hears this and gets annoyed as he defects a energy beam with the Star Sword before he powers up and says,"

I heard that before Marluxia! Hate to break it to you, but even after all of this, you're still not invincible! If you say you have no weak spots, then I'll just force one on you! Kaio Ken times three! "

With this Ben's energy blazes red as he bursts to slice at the face of his foe. But as he swings his sword Marluxia is gone! The Graceful Assassin chuckles before Ben all of a sudden feels a force smash him in to the air, and only as he feels the pain does he realized Marluxia moved in a blur to dodge his attack and give him a massive metal kick! Ben then tries to reposition himself as he says,

" Damn him, he is even faster than before despite the weight he is throwing around! Still, the bigger they are the larger they fall, and I won't stop till he falls for the last time! Huh?

"Ben then sees Marluxia is tiring to out due himself in ruthlessness as he sees severally massive scythes' heading his way! Ben blocks just in time as the blades are less then inches from his eyes before he once more sees Marluxia glaring at him from above with his arms crossed as he says,"

You can attack me any way you like Ben Auro, but nothing you do can defeat me! I'll give you credit where it's due, for pushing me this far you're a far better warrior then I ever thought someone as frail and naïve as you could be! But never the less, no matter how far your skills evolve, they will never compare to me! At least you have the privilege of dying at the hands of the supreme ruler of the universe!

Omni Laser!

"With this his eyes glow and more flower pedals encircle his massive combined body before in a flash a dozen flower funnels burst out, surround Ben from different angles, and at once fire a storm of energy blasts! However in a flash of light all of the blasts are all defected before a second later the armored winged shape of Ezan appears above Ben! Ezan has his merged aura of light and darkness flare up before he glares at Marluxia and says,"

I can't stomach your god speeches any longer scum! You really think the entire cosmos will bow down to you as there absolute ruler?"

Marluxia cackles as he says,"

Oh, I know all too well how fickle people are to what it means to be faced with a true superior ruler. But, any who stand in my way will be exterminated like the scum they are! There is no mercy for those that oppose true greatness, with the power I will soon admass, even the Zannacross Empire will be forced to submit to my rule! "

Ezan narrows his eyes as his Oblivion saber glows before he says,

" Bah, might as well talk to a steel wall, at least then I might be able to get less disgusting results! Whatever, if you want to die in arrogance, help yourself! Judgment Slash!

" With this Ezan goes to slash at his opponent with energy surging in to the Oblivion saber, but as he does Marluxia looks mantic before his own energy explodes and he says,"

It's not arrogance Ezan Zeon, its knowing your true destiny! Neither alone or separate, neither light nor darkness will judge me! Scatter to oblivion,

Severance Skeith Gale!

"With this he has his right hand glow red before the energy around the scythe weapons linked to that hand explode before he clashes with the sliver haired Enji Knights attack! The two attacks parry each other with enough force to cause a tremor and for a while it seems like a stalemate! Not able to see the amount of strain Ezan feels underneath his armor Marluxia just assumes he is winning and laughs as he says,"

Your power is quite formable, truly worthy of our attention! But, we sought to control your power not because we feared it would be are undoing. No, you were sought out because you could be are pawn that would speed up are plans faster than the time tables would take otherwise. However, for spitting in the face of are generously you will lose everything!

"As he presses down harder, and his weapon glows before razor blades from around the shape of the blade before and spin rapidly like chainsaws and prepares to try and impale Ezan with his other blade like hand but Ezan just chuckles and says,"

Please, hear is what I think of your generously Marluxia! "

With this he fires a blast of energy with his free hand to blast the scythes off him before he catches the other incoming attack and kicks it in to the massive chest of the mobile armor! However the collision does not even leave a dent and as Ezan sees the two arms of the Divinidad rotate he sighs and says,"

So much for hoping the weapon was weak to itself, that would have been too easy anyway."

Marluxia chuckles and says,' All too true Enji. I insured that I would not fallow the footsteps of others, and insure there was no flaw that could be exploded! Yes, my plans are flawless, it's virtually impossible for me to lose now!

" Ben gets besides Ezan and says,"

You think you went over anything and made sure you could not be defeated Marluxia, but you left out the biggest and fatal flaw, underestimating the Enji! This time you won't get away with thinking you can do what you want to us and get away with it!"

Marluxia clutches his fist as he says

," Oh but you see, I HAVE gotten away with it! Any moment now we will all be able to hear the sweet sound of the roaring blast of the Providence Cannon going off to mark the first stage of my ascension!"

Ben looks determined as his power explodes and he says,"

That won't happen, I'll blow you in to the cannon if that's what it takes Marluxia! No matter what, I refuse to let you win! I won't allow someone who has done so much evil to get the last laugh! Time to end this once and for all! Kaio Ken, times three! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

"With this Ben unleashes all of his power and fires a massive blue energy beam at his foe! However Marluxia laughs as his own energy explodes and he says,"

Please, no matter how much power you have, it won't destroy me or my ambitions! Ben Auro, time you sulk in to despair!

Reapers Rejection Circle!

"With this countless flower pedals swarm in front of Marluxia and the Mobile Armor Nobody fusion he is linked with before out of the center of the machine comes a red beam, that is absorbed by the pedals before the pink and white aura around Marluxia grows to twice its size before it unleashes a gigantic energy beam the size of the villain himself before it collides with Ben's powerful energy blast! As the collision blasts large chucks of the moon away for a second the beam struggle seems even before Marluxia pushes his blast forward and laughs at seeing Ben struggle before he says,"

Yes, this marks the end of your journey, you washed up hero! No matter how desperately you try to cling on to redemption, your quest will fail in the face of my superior might! "

With this Ezan powers up his energy before he says,"

There is no way the mission will be allowed to end in failure! Marluxia, time you see just how limited your might is compared to ours combined!

Twilight Omega Flare!

"With this Ezan unleashes his power before he unleashes a massive blast of light and darkness that merges with Ben's to form a beam that quickly turns the tide of the beam struggle! Marluxia responds with an annoyed look and firing a additional blast from his machine's head as he says,"

The great rivals uniting there power huh? Too bad this unison is meaningless!

"Ben grins as he says," We will see how futile it is, Kaio Ken times four!"

With this Ben unleashes even more power, before his and his rival's energy blast becomes powerful enough to overwhelm there foe's beam! Outraged Marluxia tries to get out of its path but the machines right arm still gets consumed and instantly decimated before are hero's blast goes up in to the sky,, and goes in to the nearby asteroid filed before a explosion that consumes most of it breaks out! When the light fades Marluxia glares at Ben and Ezan and says,"

So, this is the true power of a hero is it? If that's all you have, then you won't change anything!"

Doug walks up besides Ben and says,"

Really pinky? Because it looks from here your just in denial that things are not going to go your way! "

Marluxia chuckles and says,"

Please, this is only a delay to all of your imminent ends!

"Zidane then grins as he says,

" Please, now that we disarmed yah once, it's only going downhill from here you jerk! Oh?"

Marluxia just laughs madly as he says,

" Oh it's going downhill all right Enji, but not as you assume! Once more you fail to grasp the true extent of my power and once more you will be repaid with fatal consequences'! "

With this his eyes glow before flower pedals swarm around him, and then take the shape of the blown off arm, before in a flash a new fully functional one materializes! As more Scythe like blades appear out of it James raises an eyebrow and says," Regeneration as well? This is getting quite ridiculous."

Marluxia has his grin widen as he says,"

Nothing is unreachable for someone with unending desire, resources, and funding Enji! Combining the power of nano- machines and my own magical energy I can repair any damage to this mobile armor! Now do you realize how pointless this is?"

Cloud nods and says,"

Indeed, . It would attack you like that would be pointless. After all, there is no point wasting much time on the body when all we need to kill is you! Repair your machine all you like, but it seems you don't share that power, and when we hit you with that amount of force its over!"

Marluxia looks sadistic as he says,"

Good luck trying that, when your bodies are blown to atoms!"

With this Marluxia bombards the Enji with various energy beams and missiles and as Squall slices a rose like missiles heading his way he struggles to suppress his frustration at the situation as he says,

" We don't have time for this, if we don't act soon, Rinoa, everyone will be killed by this freak! "

Senel looks tense as he dodges another incoming laser blast before he says,

" I know what you mean Squall, but, what can we do? This guy is too relentless to let us end this!

"Cloud then defects another laser blast and says,"

If that's the case, we just have to be even more relentless! Come on everyone, for everyone's sake we will just have to be even more relentless. Now, Meteor Rain!

" With this Cloud unleashes a barrage of energy meteors at his foe, and at the same time James fires countless energy arrows at the Dark Enji! However Marluxia is not scared at all, in fact he just walks through the attacks without being phased at the slightest before he says,

" Getting desperate are we now? Good, the fear and despair will make your deaths even more amusing!

"With this Doug charges at Marluxia as his muscles expand and he says,"

You know what's going to be even more amusing? Shutting you up for good!

Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With this Marluixa tries to slice Doug up with his blade hand, but only hits an afterimage before the real Doug smashes right in to the center of his target! However, while this powerful punch makes the Graceful Assassin stagger, all the damage it does is leave a slight dent in the machine's chest! This causes Marluxia to snicker as he says,"

Worthless imbecile, no fist can smash my strength! Your power is nothing, you cannot defeat me! Huh?

" He then sees a flash of light before he sees Shinryudramon charging right for his head with his shield transform in to a drill before he says,

" Maybe this thing you have is powerful, but how about you? Lets test it, Heaven Piercing Drill!"

With this the Mega digimon bursts right at the bad guy, but in responds Marluxia says,"

I told you, nothing you try can foil me!"

With this he lashes out and blocks Shinryudramon 's attack with another series of Scythes, only for Zidane to jump on Shinryudramon, and turn in to his Trance state before he says,"

Don't think you're going to keep us down, Grand Lethal! "

With this Zidane fires off a barrage of pink energy blasts at his foe before a startled Marluxia looks furious as he says,"

No good, you will never be quick enough! "

With this he has the energy shield on the Divinidad form once more to nullify the tailed Enji Knights attack before he laughs and says,

" Even if it's your final moment, by the end you will realize I am superior to you maggots, that I am superior to all! Huh?

" All of a sudden he sees Squall charging at him from behind with his energy exploding before the Enji with the scar says,"

Enough of this, your only superior to your fellow freaks! LionHeart!

" With this Squall dashes at Marluxia and before he can react unloads his ultimate attack right at him, and manages to get several critical hits! As Squall ends his combo Marluxia coughs up blood and he says,"

Damn you, you won't get away with that Enji rat!"

Ben then charges at the son of Weil Zabi with his sword as he says,"

Give it up all ready Marluxia, even someone as insane as you can't really think you can get away with this insanity? Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben's Star Sword glows before he tries to stab Marluxia again. However, his foe is clearly fed up at this point as he says," Of course I can you brat, I after all, am the most evolved superior being in the cosmos! It's only natural I have what is mine! It's time to end this struggle! Whirlwind to the Void!"

With this his energy bursts out and flower pedals swarm him and the entire body of his machine before a 360 degree explosion of destructive energy blasts everyone and sends them flying! Ben struggles to recover from the sudden blast as he says,"

Damn it, no matter how much we hit him he just won't go down! But, it does not really matter, in the end, ill just keep going till he goes down! Hear that Marluxia! You will never win! Huh, where did he, GUH!!

" A instant later he finds out where Marluxia has gone before a painful impact smashes his back and rockets him to the ground till he moments later adds the experience of being smashed hard with the Divinidad 's giant foot! As Marluxia smashes Ben so hard the ground caves in he takes delight in seeing Ben scream in pain before the villain laughs madly and says,"

Oh yes, I knew sooner or later I would break you down! See Ben Auro, in the end this is how it was destined to be! The superior most evolved being always prevails, and the unworthy garbage gets what they deserve! Now then, if you want this to be over with out to much pain, you will beg for mercy!

" Ben just tries to lift the metal foot on him off as he says," You wish! I'll never give you your satisfaction of letting you even think that your better than me! "

Marluxia looks murderous as he says,"

Worthless fool, I AM better then you! Your to foolish to think of your on par with me, when your nothing but a failure who can't save anyone! Now, die in disgrace!

"Ben then digs deep down as he sees his friends being repelled by more flower funnels before he says,"

Never, I'll never let it end here! I had it with you looking down on me and everyone! Maybe being the son of Weil Zabi insured you be messed up, but it still has no right for you being so selfish! It's true; I have let people down when I became Darth Idious, by being unable to protect Lacus from her pain, and being unable to save Max. But, even with all of that, I still will prove I am worthy of having everyone put their hopes in to me! I won't let them down, I will save the universe from the Zannacross Empire, your fathers armies, and you! Marluxia, no matter what pain you put me through, it won't stop me from defeating you!

So get ready Marluxia, because you ARE going down! Kaio Ken, times five!

" With this Ben's power blasts out of him and he shocks Marluxia by being able to lift the machine off him with one hand before he punches Marluxia with his other fist with enough force to rocket Marluxia and the giant weapon he is in far in to the air! As Marluxia struggles to stop moving he is bewildered as he says,

" Damn it, after all of the fighting he has gone through today, how can he still gather so much power? What the?"

Ben is shattering his opponents assumptions as in a flash Ben is once more in front of Marluxia as he says,

" Simple, it's because I am a hero, one who can't afford to lose! Now Marluxia, like it or not, time to face your judgment! Senkai!

"With this Ben's Star Sword glows before instantly before nearly a thousand golden energy swords surround Marluxia! The foe seems unimpressed as he says,"

Don't you get it; no amount of blades will slice apart my destiny! Just die all ready! "

With this he lunges and tires to slice Ben up but Ben responds with saying,"

Let's put your clame to the test! Divine Millnulina Slash!

"With this Ben thrusts his blade at Marluxia, and at the same time all of the energy blades blast in to his opponent! As countless explosions break out and Marluxia screams in pain Ben sighs and says,"

Well, maybe he got the picture now? Huh? Whoa!"

Ben then sees a massive beam heading his way and quickly kicks it in to the air before he sees it explode and says,"

Sigh, who am I kidding, these guys can't see reality even when its slapping him silly! Let's just end this."

He sees Marluxia emerge, looking furious as there are spots of damage all over him and the hybrid machine he is piloting before he glares at Ben and licks the blood off his cheek before he says,"

Enji, your truly one painful throne in my side. But you're still just a pest, nothing more! No single being will derail me! My whole life has revolved around crushing obstacle that stand in my way! And no obstacle is too sturdy to block me from what is mine! No matter what, I will kill you, no matter what powers you drag out ill still kill you painfully, so painfully that you will regret ever making me, AHH!!"

In an instant Ezan reminds Marluxia he is still here when he warps behind him and slashes him across the back! As blood comes out Ezan sighs and says,"

What a shame, I was aiming for your head! Your ranting has gone on long enough, as has your life! Maybe you can overcome any one obstacle Marluxia, but you're taking on all of us! And if you learn anything before you die it's that you don't deserve half of what you envision this madness will get you!"

Marluxia dashes back as he becomes enraged and his power surges before he says,"

Of course I deserve to rule the universe! The strongest will prevail, and the weak will perish! That's the one true fact amidst the sea of lies and illusions created to comfort the weak and powerless! Since you defend the flawed nature of existence, you will all be erased with it! DIE!!"

With this he unleashes a barrage of attacks at his opponents and Ezan instantly slices the incoming attacks out of his way before he turns to Ben and says,"

Reminded me, why do we even bother reasoning with theses lunatics? "

Ben shrugs and says,"

I guess it's so we can give them a chance to live. After all, we are the good guys. Still, it's clear nothing is coming in to this guy's head but his own thoughts so let's just kill him all ready."

Ezan chuckles as his power explodes and he says,

" Fine by me, we have no time to waste anyway."

Marluxia is furious as he says,"

Worthless no nothings, you have no time period! The only thing you have time for is, huh? Heheh, yes, YES! And now it looks like you're out of time completely! Its over!"

Ben charges at the mad foe as he says,"

Oh shut up all ready, you're not stalling any longer you, huh? No, oh no!"

Everyone then sees in the distance the Province Cannon glowing before the ground shakes and the computer voice says,"

Provided Cannon charging process, complete. Firing, in ten, nine, eight."

Everyone is getting more than a little nervous as Ezan at once bursts at the cannon before he says,"

No, that won't be happening!!"

Marluxia at once appears before him and fires a barrage of beams at Ezan to keep him back as he says,"

It's useless, you have failed Enji, expect it! Now sit back and watch as your precious capital planet and everyone on it becomes nothing but, huh? WHAT!!"

He and everyone is shocked when just as a massive golden energy sphere, or more like bullet forms! However, just as the countdown reachs zero, all of a sudden the energy fizzles, and everyone sees an explosion coming out of Castle Oblivion! You see, the fight against Vexen and the battle against Marluxia has nearly been siutaionsly, and this is the moment that Vexen and the Center Point Crystal have all been destroyed, and with it the majority of Castle Oblivion's power! Marluxia is horrified to see Providence Cannon lose its power as the same computerized voice says,

" Power failure, unable to sustain fire, terminating shot.

" Marluxia is about to have a stroke as he says,

" What the, what is the MEANING OF THIS!!!? Damn that worthless Vexen, he is even more imcompdent then I thought. If he failed even with the odds so highly stacked in his favor then he is better off dead! And as for you pile of, AHH!!

" As he is clutching his fist so hard that he is bleeding before he turns around only to see Ben punch him in the face so hard that Marluxia is sent hurling to the ground with a massive thud! As dust swarms up Ben grins and says,"

Well, looks like your long perfect plan just went down the gutter Marluxia! It seems that Cecil, Lloyd and the others were able to defeat Vexen, and shut down your cannon! You thought forcing us to split up would be your key to victory, but it turns out it was your downfall! You underestimated us for the last time, and now you lost everything! Now at last, you won't hurt anyone again!"

Marluxia looks enraged as he says,"

Don't count on it you meddling vermin!" With this he instantly thrusts both of his blade hands at Ben and tires to skewer him with such force that parts of the exploding castle behind them are shattered! Marluxia at once aims his cannons at Ben and has more flower funnels swarm him as he says,

" I am Marluxia Zabi! It's my destiny to reach the top of the mountain, and reshape this rotten dimension to its proper stage! No matter how long you derail me, it will just be all the more sastfying when I, RAHH!!"

In an instant his right blades are shattered, with Ezan being the culprit! As Ben's rival glares at his foe he says,"

Save it Marluxia, your through! With the Providence Cannon gone your plans are finished!"

Marluxia flies back up, before he looks at the cannon before turning back to the Enji and grinning madly as he says,"

Finished Ezan? Please, I am, never, FINISHED!!

"With this the shoulder armor on his machine widens, before giant rose like missiles appear out of them! Shinryudramon then powers up as he says," You think just throwing some more missiles at us will be enough to defeat us? Forget it jerk!" Marluxia laughs madly as two more missiles comes out of his machines chest plate before he says,"

Oh not just missiles digital idiot, more like nuclear missiles! Let's see how well you trained your bodies to weather this firepower!" Cloud rises a eyebrow as he says," You really would blast us with nuclear missiles, at this close a range? You will kill yourself to!"

Marluxia laughs madly as he says,"

In order to hang on to the path of success, one must be willing to do anything, ANYTHING!! Ready or not, the end is here!"

With this he fires four of the missiles at once, and as they all swerve around before heading for the Enji Ben powers up and says,"

This is going to be another close one, we can't just blow them up or it will harm us more than him! "

Ezan nods and says,"

We will have to physical strike the missiles with enough force to smash them out of here so they detonate out of harm's way. Don't mess up the timing, and, huh? Now what?" To the hero's shock the missiles head course, and fly to the Providence Cannon! Marluxia cackles as he says,"

Oh so predictable, you Enji always fail to grasp anything that is not right in front of you, and that's why you will lose!

"Ben is dumbfounded as he says,"

What, why would he blow up his own cannon? What the? "

Ben quickly gets his answer when Marluxia glows, before firing a beam from his hands that trap all of the nuclear missiles in a magical circle!

He then says," It does not matter if the power is cut, ill still have my desires met, and your comrades exterminated!

"With this he snaps his finger, before in an instant all of the nuclear missiles blow up! As the good guys brace themselves though, they are shocked to see that combined force contained in the energy sphere there enemy propped up, before it grows to four times the size! As the sphere floats in to the cannon James starts to catch on before he says,

" No, he is using the power of the nuclear missiles to give the Providence Cannon the power it needs to fire! "

Doug turns to James and says," He, he can do that?

"Marluxia laughs once more as he says,"

Most certainly Enji, for power is power, and the power of five or so nuclear missiles will be a fair enough a substation to get things done!

"To the Enji Knights horror they see Marluxia is not just being insane as the energy seeps in to the cannon, and it glows once more as the same voice says,"

Energy recovered, restarting firing process. One minute to resuming operation."

Marluxia snickers and says," I told you, all of your efforts will only delay me, you cannot stop me!

"Ben is outraged as he says,

" Marluxia! I won't let you slither your way out of this! Ill finish you! "

He is about to try and finish off Marluxia when all of a sudden a blast of light heads his way! Reacting just in time to slice it in half he looks around and says,"

What, was that another funnel? But, that blast was different. Huh, what the? No way!"

Ezan and the others turn around and as Ezan sees the source of the blast he says,"

No, this should be impossible! "

Everyone sees who fired the blast, and the source of their shock is because its none other than the suppose to be dead Xion! Xion is breathing hard but her head is back in her proper position and while the hole in her chest that her would be master inflicted on her is still there, it's much smaller then it use to be! As she has her own magical energy flare up the Star Sword replica forms in her hands as she says,"

I, cannot allow you to do that Ben Auro."

Ezan quickly gets ready for her attacks as he says,"

Xion, you survived? "

Xion just looks blankly at him as she says,

" I told you, brother, I am not a mere human like you. I am the new type of life that will flourish in paradise."

Marluxia looks on guard but pleased as he says,"

Ah Xion, you survived. I see that your healing powers are working better than expected if you survived my attack. Good, Vexen could produce something worthwhile after all, what a pity he seems to be dead."

Xion closes her eyes as she says,"

I am sorry, for not pleasing you before Master Marluxia. I'll try hard to make up for it."

Marluxia crosses his arms and says,"

Splendid, you can make up for your difficulty by helping me once and for all erase theses stubborn Enji Knights!"

Zidane among others is outraged before he says,"

Are you kidding me!? Why the hell would you still do what this prick says when he freaking used you as a human weapon and stabbed you in the heart?"

Xion just floats up in the air and her battle armor begins to reform as she says,"

No matter what, nothing will change the fact that I was created with the sole purpose of being the angel of death, the Anti-Enji weapon that will complete the will of my masters.

"Ben sighs as he says," Good grief, now of all the times for reinforcements!? "

Marluxia laughs madly as he charges up for another attack before he says,

" What's wrong, the situation not going to your liking Ben Auro? Too bad, because this is the reality! Hehehe, HAHAHAAH!!! Yes, after all of your struggles it still amounts to nothing! And the main reason is, you only knew how to handle events in front of you, not how to control the situation to your advantage! I knew all of your strengths and weaknesses before the battle started, and that's why no matter the twist, I was able to turn things ar

und my way! The best you Enji Knights can do is throw your weight in physical power. However, I not only have a great deal of that kind of power, but I have mastered the power to manipulate, to control people's hearts! Yes, while the power to destroy those who stand in your way is very important no doubt, it's even more important to be able to command the wills of others to do your bidding to insure your victory! Yes, since I understand people, like my dear Xion here, it's only natural that my victory is the outcome! Now then, this has gone on long enough, but it's time to put an end to your miserable life's at last!

Xion, fulfill your destiny and give them everything you have so they will be weak enough for me to finish off at last! "

Xion nods and once more two extra sets of arms form with blades in their hands before she says,"

As you wish master. But, before this all ends. I have one question for you."

Marluxia sighs and says," If it will help you kill them all ready then fine, but be quick!"

Xion then has her power explode and her swords glow before she says,"

Master, what is it that is most precious to you?"

Marluxia laughs as he says," What kind of drivel question is that? That's easy, power! Why are you still spouting such, RAH!!!"

Everyone can hardly believe their eyes as in an instant Xion flash steps behind Marluxia, and stabs him in the back with her swords! Marluxia is outraged as he says,"

What, what are you DOING!?! Did they hit you so hard you lost your senses? You defective, worthless, AHH!!"

With this he is in even more pain when Xion unleashes an electronic current that resembles the Chidori Nagasi attack Ezan uses to paralyze the Graceful Assassin, and shock the entire Divinidad!

Xion then says,"

Marluxia, all you see is power, those who have it, and those who don't. However, my brother, and the Enji showed me a even greater strength, the strength of kindness! Even as they knew I was there enemies that was suppose to destroy them, they were willing to try and grant me happiness! You Vexen and the others, you never cared about my well being, my happiness at all! You treated me as your extendable toy and all ready was thinking on how to replace me! I don't care if you create me, I won't allow you to kill the only people who showed any real concern for me! Ezan, and all the other Enji, ill show them I can make someone happy with my existence, by stopping you!"

Ben grins as he says," All right, she was able to come to her senses after all! And not a moment too soon either! "

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

Nicely done Xion, glad you were able to give off the strength to defy your destiny as well!

"Despite the pain he is receiving Marluxia refuses to let this go and he glares at Xion and says,"

Xion, you DARE think you can stand in my way? You really think I will allow this pathetic outburst to go on? Never, I will never be stopped by a failure like you! I underestimated how resilience you were Xion, but I assure you, not this time! "

With this he tries to rip Xion apart with his Scythe arms, but can't reach her and seeing this Cloud says,"

Xion is giving us the opening we need! Everyone, hit her with everything we got, it's the only way to end this without being too late!"

Everyone sees the Providence Cannon forming another giant golden planet destroying bullet before Ben narrows his eyes and says,

" Your right, that thing is going to fire any moment now! We have to really kill him this time. Damn it, but with Xion there, this will be tricky."

Xion then has her face armor fade before she says,"

No, you must shoot now Ben Auro! If you don't attack now, and end this, Marluxia will win! "

Ezan then looks tense as he says,"

Get out of the way Xion, you won't be able to dodge in time!"

Xion then looks solemn as she says,"

No, I must stay, I must sure Marluxia cannot escape till the end. This is for the kindness you showed me.

"Marluxia laughs madly as he says,

" Damned freak, think you can be the sacrificial lamb that will be my undoing? Think again, time for your artificial urgings to end forever! "

With this his eyes glow before more flower funnels come out of the machines shoulders, and swarm around before blasting Xion! While she yells in pain she keeps her hold on the Dark Enji and says,"

No matter what pain you inflect on me, I won't let you go! You won't hurt anyone else again Marluxia!

"Ben looks troubled as he says

," No, don't do this Xion! You don't have to die with this psycho! You proven despite your origins you're a real person! You don't have to die!"

Xion smiles as she says,"

Thank you Ben Auro, I am glad that's what you think of me. But, I was only created to bring misery to others. It's the least I can do, after all if I were to live I would be a target from the surviving members of the Organization. Besides, if my life can save the life of billions then I am ready to pay the price."

Ben gets frustrated as he says,"

No, I can't let another innocent life die! Huh"

He sees the Providence Cannon glowing as it says

," Lock on conformed, firing in."

As it announces its new countdown Ezan turns to Ben and says,"

Ben, this is not pretty but we don't have time! This is the only way!"

Cloud then nods and says,"

She is ready to do what must be done, we must be ready to honor her decision. Remember Ben, while the Enji Knights protect lives, we also must do what is best for everyone, everyone in the cosmos. If this is the only way, then we have no choice.

" Ezan then says,"

Have you forgotten the sacrifices we have had to make to get this far? Don't make then be in vain, prove your really the chosen hero and end this now!

" Marluxia then says," Damn you all, you can't stop me, none of you will stop me!"

With this Marluxia has his eyes glow, before some of his flower funnels start diving in to Xion and rocket in to her back! She screams in pain but keeps her hold up as she says,"

Please, please hurry! Stop him now, so this suffering won't continue! So please, destroy Marluxia along with me, it's the only way! "

Realizing the pain she is in, Ben closes his eyes and has his aura explode before he says,"

All right then, Xion, ill release you from your curse forever. Marluxia, this is the end!

" His energy explodes before he says,

" Now, once and for all I'll show you my power! Marluxia, this is the power Max put his faith in to carry on his will! Kaio Ken, times five! School, of the undefeated of the East! This is , the ultimate techuqe!

Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!!

" With this Ben unleashes a massive golden energy wave right for his foe! Marluxia freaks out and in desperation unleashes all of the power he has left before he says,

" No, NO!! I am Marluxia Zabi, I will not be killed by such vermin! You can't kill me, ill erase you on my pathway to godhood!

Ultimate Fatality Mark!! "

With this Marluxia has flower pedals surround him before he forms a massive red and black energy blast to try and counter Ben's beam! It seems to hold Ben's attack for the moment, and Marluxia laughs madly as he says,

" Yes, YES!! I am the one who is the master of people's hearts, I am the master of power, of death itself! I will become the one who rewrites existence itself, I won't be defeated!

" Doug then gets annoyed as he says,"

The only thing you're the master of is being a fruity controlling jackass! Ready or not, time to take your defeat like a man!

Masenko! "

With this Doug fires his blast to help Ben out and Shinryudramon then says,"

This is the last time you hurt the boss, me or anyone else Marluxia! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With this Ben's Digimon Partner and many of the others unleash their attacks as well before Ezan has his power flare up and he says,"

You just don't get it Marluxia, the path to ultimate power is not about controlling others to suite your needs! If you treat everyone but yourself as dispensable pawns then you blind yourself to reality! No one being is above others, only by understanding others can you truly evolve! I don't expect you to understand, but you will have plenty of time to muss it over in hell!

Disappear forever, Twilight Omega Flare!

" Ezan then adds his attack to the mix, and it seems to be the coin that tips the scales as the combined blast of the Enji rips through the Dark Enji's blast, and to his horror the blast shatters his mobile armor's arms in a second, and blasts right through the chest of the machine and blow him backward! As he roars in pain he says,

" No, this can't be happening! Huh?

" He looks up, and as he his blown past he sees Larxene, who has spent this whole fight sitting on one of the towers of Castle Oblivion looking like she is watching a movie and at once Marluxia says,"

Larxene, what are you doing just sitting there? Never mind, help me now!"

Larxene giggles and says,

" Nah, sorry Maxis but you see, I thought things over. And I realized if you're losing to theses losers that you're not worth me getting dirtier over. Furthermore, if I let you die now and tell the others you forced me in to backing them, I'll be in the clear! Now to think of it, pink is not a very manly color, and Xemnas does have that assertive coldness in his eyes. That and being the real leader, not just some want a be!

" Marluxia then looks furious as he says," DAMN YOU!

Worthless blond bimbo, your nothing but a unworthy parasite!

" Larxene looks sadistic as she says,"

Men have called me many things, but all in all, I am a survivor darling. You shown you're not half the man you think you are Marluxia, so now it's time to say so long!

"Marluxia then snarls as he says,

" I'll get you, I'll get ALL of you!! AHHH!!"

With this he can't hold the energy back any longer and is consumed by the beam, and to his horror he sees he is being blasted right in to the Providence Cannon, just as it's about to fire! As the computerized voice says,

" Three, two, one.

" Marluxia 's eyes widen in terror as he says," Oh, no, NO!!!!

" Xion then closes her eyes as tears stream down and she says,"

Brother, thank you, for believing in me. Good buy."

A moment later Xion, and Marluxia are blasted right in to the cannon, and as the two are consumed Xion vaporizes instantly before Marluxia is consumed! In one more defiance gesture his power explodes as he says,"

No, I will, not die! I will, become a god, that rules over all! I will, show I am, the most superior, b, GUAHHH!!!!!

" With this he, and the Nobody Mobile Armor hybrid he is fused with is obviated in a massive explosion! Since Marluxia and Xion collided in to the Providence Cannon's blast just as it was going to fire, it causes a backlash in power, which destroys most of the cannon in a massive explosion! This back lash of power causes most of Castle Oblivion to explode to! Seeing the large castle they fought so many battles in crumple apart Ezan sighs as he says,"

At last, this nightmare is over. Xion, I am sorry I could not save you. Thank you, you looked after me like the sister you thought you were to me.

"Ben takes a deep breath and lies down as he says,

" Finally, Marluxia is dead, it took a while but I showed him who was the real fool. Sigh, too bad it came with a price. Hey wait, oh no! Cecil, Lloyd, Ansem and the others! I hope they did not caught in the castle! No, if we lost them all too then, oh?"

Everyone hears a flash of light before a hole to their west appears! Moments later a voice says,

" No worries Ben, we don't die that easley! "

With this, Cecil, Kain, Kratos, Tidus, Ansem and all of the others step out of the hole! Ben grins and says,"

All right! You all made it! How much did you guys see?

" Lloyd grins as he says,

" Enough to see you guys finish Marluxia off for good and save the day! Whew, that was a close one, but you all did it!"

Zidane shrugs and says," Only because you guys managed to shut down the power and give us some breathing room! Looks like it was no picnic for you all either!"

Tidus shrugs and says,"

It was crazy, but we showed them whose boss! And now from the looks of it these guys are going to be hurting bad!

" Ansem nods and says," Vexen is no more, even with the tricks up his sleeve he could not prevent his justice from being sentenced.

"Ezan then has his Divine Joutei armor vanishes as he takes a deep breath and he says,"

If that's a fact, then at last we can wrap up this madness, and put the past behind us.

" Ansem looks at his son and says,"

It's true, this day might have gone differently than anyone expected, in the end it was worth it, for me at least. At last I was able to step out of the guilt that was binding me and move on from the past to secure a prosperous future. Ezan, I am glad you have become this strong.

" Ezan looks defiant as he says,"

I did not do it for you, I did it for my own ends.

" Ansem chuckles and says," I can all ready tell this is going to be a long awkward process. But at least we still have the time to make that process."

Ben grins as he says," Heh, despite everything, it seems this little trip was worth it. The Dark Enji may have trapped us, but they were the ones who lost out. At least three of their members are dead, and now Ezan found his real father and found out the past! Looks like things managed to work out well this time."

Ezan is about to respond when an unwanted giggle interrupts him and says,"

Oh how sweet! Family reunions, its touching enough to make me hurl!

"Everyone sees Larxene floating above them before Doug cracks his neck and says,

" Oh right, your still here! Want to avenge your partner huh?

"Larxene rolls her eyes and says,"

Oh please, as if I had any real feelings for Marluxia. Hahah, what a joke, I only put my support in him because he seemed like he knew what he was doing! I loathe cheap insightful men, so I am glad I withheld myself form doing anything, regretful."

Ben points his Star Sword at her before he says,"

Your whole life is regretful Larxene! Your cut from the same cloths as Marluxia, and you're about to share his fate!"

Larxene wags her finger as she says,

" Don't count on it tiger! Your buddy Ezan may have reunited with his father, but don't think you're going to get that happy ending you all so desperately desire! You may think you won but you have not seen what are true nasty side is! Yes, the real fun is only beginning Benjamin! Ah, and it looks like you're about to see just what your efforts are going to be rewarded with! Well, since this place is a dumb, it's no place for me to be! Toddles Enji, we will dance again, and then it will be your last!

" Ben Cloud and Cecil are all ready charging at her but before they can reach her she vanishes! Ben contains his annoyance as he groans and says, "

Damn it, she really is the ultimate evil female. And, I was to slow to stop her! Damn it, I thought I would end having to deal with her to."

Doug walks over and says,

" Don't worry bud, next time we will make sure she won't escape. Besides, we got a lot on our plate to brag about when we get back."

James clears his throat and says,"

Speaking of getting back. After all of this time, Cid must be worried. Er, I hope he did not get attacked while we were, preoccupied. Did anyone try contacting him?

" Cloud pokes him on the shoulder before he points up and says,"

I don't think we need to worry, Cid seems to have found us." With this everyone sees none other than the Neo Highwind flying to the scene! A second later the ship's pilot booms out of the ship's mic with the words of,

" HEY! Where the hell have you guys been! I was waiting for hours till I got fed up and flew around this moon, till I saw this freaking explosion!"

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Oh Cid, something's never change. Well guys, looks like this mission completed so how about let's go home?"

Ben nods and says," Works for me. Heh, glad this mission was able to end peacefully, and without unwanted trouble. Er, let's hurry before something happens!"

Tidus laughs and says,"

Dude relax! What you thinks going to happen? It's not like their leader is going to warp in and be mad that we wrecked his place. OW!!"

Ben jabs him in the stomach as he says,"

Quite Tidus! That's what happened last time! Don't jinx us!"

Tidus keels over as he says,

" Chill man, your way to paranoid! Seriously dude, we just showed the Dark Enji who's boss! No way they are going to keep coming after we, huh? What the hell!"

All of a sudden a massive beam of energy blasts from the sky with such force that it blasts the Neo-Highwind away! A startled Cid says,

" What the, hey! Don't mess my paint job jackass!"

All of a sudden this energy lands on the ground in front of the Enji, and everyone promptly glares at Tidus before the blond haired man grins nervously and says,

" Er, my bad. " Wakka moans and says,

" Tidus, you really do talk too much mon. God, I hope it's someone weaker."

All of a sudden this Dark Enji with his hood up just stands up and says,"

So, Marluxia has fallen. And Vexen as well. And to top it off, the castle, the Providence Cannon and the Newtype are all ruined.

How very, irritating. Enji Knights, your powers have proven to be formable. However, this will be the last time you interfere with are plans."

Ezan gets on guard as he says,"

That voice, I have not heard this Dark Enji before. Who are you? "

The energy around the hooded figure explodes as he says,

" All that you need to know Enji Knights, is that I am your ultimate destruction.

"Ben stands firm as he says,"

I don't know who you think you are, but you're not going to take us down! If today has proven anything it's that it will take more than one psychotic Dark Enji to kill us! Huh, what the? Oh come on!"

Everyone then sees another explosion of power before out of the wreckage of Castle Oblivion comes an unwanted face, the masked face of Ravxen! The Dark Enji laughs madly as he says,"

Long time no see, my dim little star! It seems some traitors were causing a ruckus, but this is an even better stage! My, it seems you caused such a mess that you blew down the house! Well, how about I repay the favor and, oh I don't know, blow you all up to tiny pieces?

"Ben then gets tense as he says,"

Ravxen! I was hoping to run in to you! Its time, time to make you pay! I know it; you're the one who killed Max! I will avenge him!"

Ravxen chuckles as he says," My, still set thinking I did the deal do you? I told you, I would gladly take credit when credit is due, but sadly, that upstart upstaged me. But if you're mad with revenge it will make slicing you apart oh so much more fun!" Ben's energy flares back up before he says,"

Don't think you're going to have more fun you freak! I had it with you, and even if you're playing dirty and ambushing us with your comrade, you won't win! Vexen and Marluxia just went down for good and soon you two will be joining them!

" The energy from the hooded figure then blasts out with enough force to shake the entire moon before energy rattles around his hand and he says,"

What utter nonsense Ben Auro. You Ezan Zeon and the others may have defeated Marluxia, but luck does not replay itself twice with me! Now it's time for you all to become nothingness! I will mark the path to true peace, with your shattered bodies!"

With this both he and Ravxen prepare to attack, and are hero's get ready to handle whatever they got! But, little do they realize they are not just having to weather the wrath of Ravxen, but the leader of the Dark Enji, Xemnas himself! Can the good guys find a way to endure the combined wrath of the two most powerful members of the Organization?

Since this is too much of a powder keg the fuse will have to go off next time, so tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time the battles between Ravxen and Xemnas go underway. As Ben clashes with the Phantom of Chaos and unleashes all of his rage in an effort to hopefully advantage Max he does better against Ravxen then his pervious matches, only for the masked man to showcase his true power! Meanwhile even with his new power Ezan and the others are seeing the hard why Xemnas is the leader of the Dark Enji! But what is even more disturbing is when the man with the title of " Superior of the Fissure" reveals his true ambitions, and why he has them! Despite are hero's best efforts the powers of the two evil beings seem to be pushing them in to a corner, until an event that no one expected occurs! Will this event be another tragic twist like what happened with Lacus against the battle against Damonus Kefka Exdeath Ultimecia and Kuja, or will it be, a little more positive? Well, all I'll let you know is that someone will be happy by this twist, but to find out who turn in next time to

C**_hapter 136: Reflection of Nothingness, paths that link amidst the Twlight Storm! _**

Don't dare miss it! All right, I think I don't need to have a Author's note for this chapter,expect for those that are mad that Larxene escaped, don't worry, she will get hers soon enough.

so I'll just leave it with hope you all liked this chapter, thanks for the reviews, hope you all leave reviews this time,,, hope those who missed last chapter leave multi part reviews,,,, again,,,, and till next time!


	26. C 135: The Mirror of Nothingness!

_**Chapter 136: Chance Reunion from within the Mirror of Nothingness! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars things it was crunch time for are heroes as the battle to save the Lylat Kingdom entered its final stage! To insure the Dark Enji did not use Castle Oblivion's world destroying Providence Cannon to blow the capital planet Corneria and all of the people living there off the map Cecil, Lloyd, and Auron's Enji teams along with Ansem confronted the mad genius Vexen. And while he was dangerous enough on his own, with the mind controlled half robotic Celestial Beast Levius at his command he was being quite the road block!

However, despite this tense power the good guys knew now there was no time to be beaten, and Ansem brought the undoing to his former friend when he used one of the ultimate powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Susano to break Levius free of his would be masters control! For all of his desire to have the power of the Sharingan eyes for himself proved to be his final undoing when a enraged and newly free Levius turned on his master, and impaled him with his horn! With one fell stroke, The Chilly Academic, the Center Point Crystal powering most of Castle Oblivion, and Levius was taken out in one blinding flash! With one problem solved, the biggest one was left, taking out the lord of the castle, Marluxia himself! However, the ambitious backstabbing son of Weil Zabi proved he would not go down so easley, especially after combining his power with that of the Zeon mobile armor the Divinidad! With such tremendous power even Ben and Ezan in his new Divine Joutei spirit armor could not quell the Graceful Assassins rage. But, while it was no picnic the Enji were able to make Marluxia realize the hard way he was not the master of everything despite his wishes, and when it seemed that his master plan was in ruins when the power for his cannon went off!

However, Marluxia proved once more that nothing would stop his ambitions, as he used his mobile armor's own nuclear missiles to re-power the Providence Cannon! However, just when it seemed like Marluxia was going to get the last laugh an unexpected event changed the playing field, the arrival of Xion! The artificial newtype warrior proved it was harder to kill than expected, but she shocked everyone when she showed that her true loyalties lied with the man who she thought was her brother! After seeing the compassion Ezan Ben and the others were willing to show even a enemy compassion compared to the cold disregard Marluxia had for her life caused her to betray her creators, much to Marluxia's horror! Xion proved to everyone how determined she was when she used all of her power to hold Marluxia back to give the Enji the chance to quickly leave the finishing blow on the mad Dark Enji! While Ben Ezan and the others felt more than a little bad realizing that they would have to take Xion down as well, they knew that sadly it was there only option, and so with a solemn combined attack, both Marluxia and Xion were blasted in to the Providence Cannon right as it was about to fire, killing them both and in one explosive flash of light ending the deranged ambitions of Marluxia forever!

And while Larxene escaped to torment everyone again, it seemed that everyone made it out alive! However, before everyone can call it a day and leave Castle Oblivion as another memory it seems Ben's bad luck double dipped, because just as things seemed safe, two more Dark Enji warped to the site, and one of them was the deranged masked Ravxen! But if having to deal with the Phantom of Chaos, one of the most powerful members of the Organization and one of those suspected to kill Max is not bad enough, little do they know that the other hooded member is none other than the Superior of the twisted order, Xemnas himself! Can are hero's overcome this unwanted arrival and ward off another tragedy?

* * *

Only one way to find out, so let the true end to the battle over Castle Oblivion begin! However, as are chapter begins before we turn are view to the maximum intensity battle that is about to kick off are view today starts on a being who's presence has not been known to either the forces of good or evil, in fact his presence has not been known to anyone in the story so far! This being is sitting quietly in a dark chamber, and for now all that can be said about this being is that he is silently watching the events around castle Oblivion as they are displayed to the being from a floating blue crystal. The allegiance of this being at the time s also unknown but as he sees the Enji Knights prepare to fight he gets up and begins to walk out of the area. Before he can though an old but strong voice says,

" Leaving so soon? Now is no time to be reckless."

The other man turns his head and chuckles as a deep voice says,"

Well, so you're awake as well?"

His responds is,"

Yes, after that feeling it was hard not to notice it. I suppose it's not surprising that you awoken first. With your bound, and the energy I am feeling it's to be expected. Still, I never would image this kind of event would happened other theses kind of circumstances.

"The younger man says,"

What is more unsettling then that though, is this series of bizarre magical energies. Many of them feel like his, so I assume they are new comrades of his. But these two energies, they are of pure evil."

The older man retorts with,"

They do leave a rather sinister impression, but what is more, I feel traces of that kind of energy around this place. It might account why we were unable to wake up for so long."

The younger man tightens his fist as he says,"

Yes, thanks to theses new visitors, no, trespassers, seemed to have been busy here, and I have taken a much longer nap then I attended to do. And now that I am awake, it's time to take my business with theses unwanted trespassers

." The older man then says,"

So, even though you just awakened, that's your choice? Very well, I will go with you. I am curious about just what is going on topside. Besides, depending on the power of our guests, my aide might be needed.

" The younger man turns around and says,"

Do as you wish, but if you intend to fallow me be prepared to move fast. Well, it's been a long time, but now is the time I repay the kindness I was shown. At last, it's time again to be part of the living. Yes, I just hope are reunion is not one of sorrow. "

With this the two men exit the crystal like chamber to take action. But are there actions something for are hero's to be grateful for or to dread? Well, for there sakes hopefully it's not the later because it seems they are over their heads all ready!

* * *

And to see just how deep their heads are how about we return to the chapters major event? Well that's what we are doing, so as we return to where the last chapter left off it seems that everyone is just getting ready to rumble! As everyone braces themselves for whatever the black wearing duo dish out Cecil has his sword shine with holy energy as he says,

" This Organization thrives on dirty playing it would seem. Two powerful foes after all the battles we have fought today, this won't be easy.

" Doug chuckles nervously as he says,"

Oh, that's nothing compared to some of the other hairy situations we been through! This may suck but we got through worse odds!

" James sighs as he says,"

This is no time for jokes Doug. You were not with us when Damonus and his revived henchmen faced us, it, was not pretty."

Shinryudramon raises his sword as he says,"

More like we were being beat down really bad as those jerks attacked, if not for what happened with Lacus, things could have gotten really hairy! Great, now we don't even have that kind of twist to help us this time!"

Ben looks serious as he says,"

We don't need Lacus having to go through that to get us of this jam. Its only two guys this time, and even if they are powerful and we are tired, there is no way we can let them win, it's that simple! "

As Ravxen sees Ben's eyes narrow with deadly seriousness he cackles and says,"

Oh how lovely, even after everything your eyes still gleam with hope! That look of a hero who believes in himself, it's going to make killing you and watching your absolute despair be even more pleasant.

"Ben has his energy explode before he says,"

Don't think you can toy with me like before Ravxen! Now I have the power to end your deranged rampages at last! Treat me like a joke this time and the jokes going to be on you! "

Ravxen wags his finger as dark energy seeps out of it before he says,"

My, you really are sure of yourself. It's like taking down a demon lord and a few powered rodents makes you think your top of the world! "

Xemnas turns to Ravxen and says,"

It would be unwise to treat him as you did before Ravxen. This lot was powerful enough to kill Marluxia. They have proven themselves to be powerful even in the face of arrogance. And now that they have killed so many of our members and interfered so many times in our operations, it's time to put an end to their melding as they know there rightful place.

"Ezan glares at the hooded man as he says,

It seems the number one requirement for your order is clearly extreme arrogance. "

Xemnas chuckles as he says,"

Don't think I am the same kind of pathetic being that Marluxia is Ezan Zeon. Marluxia wanted to become a god to fulfill the massive ego that was in his heart for being the son of that greedy buffoon Weil Zabi. I don't need to act so pathetically reckless and desperate, after all, I am a supreme being.

"Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

Yah that makes you sound so much saner! If you think tampering with your DNA a little makes you a god, then I'll be happy to show you how wrong you are!"

Xemnas then floats in the air as his aura flares up and he says,

" I told you, I am far above the other members of the Organization. I am far more evolved then beings that are held back by their emotions and afraid of the true face of reality, weaknesses I don't have. Ah, and it's such a pity Ben Auro. Even after all of this time, you're still incomplete. No, now your even deeper mired in still trapped in a shell of lies. How sad, but if you can't grasp the truth of existence by now you're not worthy to evolve, and thus will receive your judgment!

"Ben gasps as he finally remembers where he heard this man's voice as he says,"

Wait, now I remember! You're that guy who ambushed me Blaze and Sliver when I first came back to Sonic's world! At first I thought you were just Demyx, but it's clear now from your behavior and power you're in a far different, and stronger league then him!"

This gets a chuckle out of Xemnas as he says,

" How very observant of you, it would seem you're not quite as much as a mindless tool of the celestial ones as I first thought. Still, last time I wanted to test you, see if you could be turned. But you, like your comrade Ezan have proven even after tasting how liberating giving in to your hate was, you still decided to stubbornly side yourself with the light, even to your graves. What a pity, for you. If you had come to your senses you would have boundless power and rule as a god in the new paradise."

Ben grins as he says,"

You can act how much you think you know and how you are going to be living the sweet life, but I'll never by your divine offer no matter how much you sugar coat it freak! I said it before, and I'll say it to your hooded face to, no matter how much pain I have to go through ill never give in to the dark side again! Anything a bunch of deranged psychos like you want to create will never be a paradise to anyone but yourselves! Call us fools as much as you like, but nothing you say can make us think your right!"

The Organization leader sighs and says,"

If that's the case then so be it. If you will be oblivious to the true pain of the universe then be oblivious as its true power wipes you out!"

Ezan then says,"

You keep assuming that because we don't embrace the darkness that we are weak. But, it's the other way around. By expecting both the light and darkness in our hearts can we unleash are full potential! WE will show you who has the true superior strength, as we crush you once and for all!"

Ravxen laughs hard and turns to Ezan and says,"

My, look at the little so called elite warrior now? Meets his father and he thinks he knows everything! Please, having a heart that uses both light and darkness at once is nothing to write home about it. After all, light itself is nothing but weakness, the frail illusion to the weak trash! Darkness is the truth, the power of the dark side is the ultimate power of existence!

"Zidane gets tense as he says,"

That's the best you can come up with? Please, are good feelings, are hopes, are memories are more than just an illusion you nut! The feelings to spread happiness, and see justice is served is more then something the so called weak cherish! The heart is a complicated thing but I am sure it's not truly evil by nature!"

This has Xemnas to chuckle as he says,"

Oh how the weak cling to their logic. Please, hearts quivering with hatred, hearts burning with rage, hearts scarred by envy, and hearts drowned in sorrow, theses are hearts that embrace their instincts and take the first step to ascension through the pain that is existence! The heart may be beyond your understanding Enji Knights, but not mine! The hearts of all beings in this dimension yearn for one thing, to be relived of this unending painful existence! And the only true solution to end this never ending cycle of primal greed and impulsive bloodlust is the forceful evolution of existence itself, and the purging of all, wasteful scum.

" Ben then gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Well, it seems we drew are lines in the ground pretty steep. Time to resolve this, and see who is right once and for all!"

Ravxen has his energy explode as his he cackles and points his index finger says,"

And naturally it shawl be us! You see Ben Auro; I am taking the word of my fellow messenger of death and treating this dance different than the others. And that's why I shawl take this more seriously, and make sure this does not end till your dead!"

With this he instantly fires a blast of purple energy at Ben's head! But Ben shows he won't be defeated that easy as he instantly smashes his foe's death beam in to the air and as it explodes he glares back at the Phantom of Chaos and says,"

I told you Ravxen, between all of the times we all ready danced, and my training, I am ready to not only handle you this time, but defeat you! "

Ravxen just raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Well, there is no denying you have come far, you have just become a true hero. But that just means all the more that you have to die! You look calm now, but they say many people have different ways of handling death. Let's see how you handle yours!

Genocide Rain!

" With this the murderous foe has his energy explode before he extends his hand and fires a barrage of dark purple energy blasts in to the air before they become a rainstorm of destructive energy! Ben and the others move fast to avoid being hit and as Ben moves closer and closer defecting the blasts as he comes closer to Ravxen the masked foe cracks his neck as he says,"

My, apparently you don't take me seriously any more. Oh, I assure you, you will pay dearly for not fearing me!

Necron Ring!"

With this first he snaps his finger and instantly a large bolder to his left gets ripped out of the ground and is insanity hurled at Ben! The welder of the Star Sword instantly responds by gathering his energy and punching the rock, shattering instantly! However he quickly sees that was just a decoy, as he sees an extremely sharp purple disc of energy buzzing for his head! Ben is just fast enough to avoid getting decapitated, and gets even tenser as he sees a small part of his Enji uniform's shirt get sliced off!

As he sees the energy disc turn around and home in on him he tries to slash it only for it to dodge his slice and chase him! Ravxen laughs as he see Ben figure out how to handle this improved version of his opponents attack as he chuckles and says,

" Run while you can, but no man can escape his death. The more you struggle, the more painful it will be, and the more enjoyable it will be for me! And since you have struggled so very hard to defy the will of darkness itself, you're overdue for one VERY painful death Enji!

" With this his eyes glow, and in that instantly the energy disc splits in to four smaller but still as deadly ones! As Ben forms another golden energy sword in his hand to slash two of them back one slices in to his leg, and as he grunts in pain Ravxen laughs and says," Yes, no matter how strong you get you will never be able to gather the power to give me MY swan song! However, now is about the time you at last have your requiem!!"

With this he unleashes another Necron Ring at Ben looking forward to slicing him to pieces! However before it can reach Ben a powerful energy blast intercepts the ring before destroying it! Ravxen to his annoyance sees that the being responsible is none other than Shinryudramon, who comes to his pal's side before he aims at Ravxen and says,"

Don't think we are out yet Ravxen! We may be tired but not tired enough to make sure you don't blow up the boss!

" Cloud then makes his presence know by jumping down from the air and unleashing a powerful magical charged slash to attack one of the Necron rings in to another one and neutralizing both of them before he says,"

He is right, something you fiends keep forgetting is that when you fight one of us you have to deal with all of us! No matter what you think of us you're going to regret dismissing are skills very soon!

" Ravxen gives off a disgusted face as he says,"

Oh please, no matter how many monkeys team up on me, it's nothing I can't blow apart my spiky haired clown! So if you want to be a brother hood of nitwits to the end I don't mind. After all, the more the merrier! HAhah, let me show you something no amount of, huh?"

Before he can finish all of a sudden the ground beneath him shatters as Doug comes charging at him with his energy exploding before he says,"

You know what's going to be even more merrier freak? You shut up forever! Sanjuu no Kiwami!!

" With this Doug charges at Ravxen and goes to smash in to him with his powerful attack, only for his fist to be repelled inches from the masked foe's face as a barrier of darkness forms around him! As a shockwave breaks out from the impact Ravxen narrows his eyes at Doug and says,"

Really now, think you can sucker me with such crude tactics? Get out of my sight!"

With this he swings his hand and instantly a wave of energy to try and fry Doug with, only for Doug to sidestep it! As he sees it carve deep in to the moon and not seem to stop Doug whistles and says,"

Man, you're sure confident about your power. But then again so was Marluxia, and guess what? Despite all the tricks and powers he unleashed he is dead!

"This gets Ravxen to get annoyed as he says,"

Don't dare compared me to that desperate poser! He wished he could have the power I command, and now you will wish an inferior being like you never insulted me!"

With this he unleashes a barrage of death beams from his finger to try and blow apart Doug, and Ben's teammate moves so fast he is a blur as the blasts barley misses him and create a series of explosions! As Doug dashes around Ravxen while still moving his power explodes and his muscles tightens as he says,"

You know joker, even if I don't have the special stuff Ben or Ezan has, if you keep thinking me as nothing you're going to pay hard! I'll show you want even a normal well oiled human fighting machine can do, Final Shoryuken Heaven! "

With this Doug unleashes all of the energy he has before his fist glows red as he channels all of his energy in to his fist and charges once more right for Ravxen. The Phantom of Chaos just folds his arms as he says," Please, as if you can scare me with your fists. Stop wasting my patience worthless barbarian or ill, what?

"He is shocked to see as his darkness aura surrounds him once more that as Doug connects, his attack is strong enough to pierce the villain's barrier! As Ravxen instantly catches Doug's fist and is forced back a little he sees Doug grin as the blond haired martial artist says,

" What's that? Oh that's right; it's the truth smacking you in the face! Looks like the jokes on you!"

Ravxen just has his energy flare up as he says,"

You really fail to understand just how unfunny you are Enji. Such trash, is only fated to be blasted in to the gutter! Oh and you can trust me, hell is a very effective gutter! "

With this the dark energy around him explodes before Doug is shocked that dark spikes of energy are bursting out of Ravxen's chest with the intention of impaling Doug's! Doug dodges just in time to avoid any lethal blows, but the spike still slices in to his right shoulder! As Doug grunts in pain Ravxen laughs madly as he says,

" Heh, worthless clown, did you really think you could get a grasp of my true power? Please, time to say good night Enji!

" With this he forms a sword of dark energy in his hand and instantly lunges at Doug with deadly intentions! However before he can get there Shinryudramon appears in front of Doug with his own energy blade charged up as he dashes at Ravxen to counter as he says,"

We don't care what you really are you maniac! All that matters is that your nuts and have to be stopped no matter what! Manga Scintillate Edge! "

With this Shinryudramon parries Ravxen 's attack, and as Shinryudramon stands in the way of Ravxen and the masked foe sees that he can't just shrug off the mega level digimon he sighs and says," Oh please, your petty bonds are the only excuses you have to why you defend existing! Such flimsy resolve, and laughable powers to boot, can never topple me! Huh?"

All of a sudden Cloud is charging at Ravxen with his First Sword glowing as he says,"

If you think that's all we are fighting for Ravxen, then you're in for quite a shock. Because we fight for more than that, a lot more! Omni Slash! "

With this before Ravxen can counter Cloud unleashes his ultimate limit break and attacks Ravxen again and again with a barrage of powerful sword slashes! And as Cloud ends his combo with a powerful downward slash everyone sees that the attack is powerful enough for Ravxen to scream out in pain and grasp his chest! As he floats back he glares at the Enji he growls and says,"

Damn you Enji, working together like pieces of one super fighting force huh? Well, you might have surprised me just a little, but this is only the beginning!

"Ben then dashes at Ravxen as he says,"

More like the beginning of the end Ravxen! For looking down on us you're in for a nasty surprise! Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben aims his charged up holy blade right for the head of his foe. However, the masked villain just puts his face on his head before he says,"

Oh you're the one in for a nasty surprise, Ben Auro! And it's that I am taking you DEADLY serious now! And that means, you're about to experience the ultimate nightmare! "

With this Ravxen has the darkness explode him with such furiousness that he blows Ben back! As he sees Ben struggling Ravxen laughs harder as he says,"

You really think you can defeat the supreme god of darkness, and save the universe from its destiny pawn of the celestial ones? Get real!"

With this he instantly throws a whip of dark energy from his palm and grapes Ben around the torso before he smashes him to the ground! As he sees Ben's allies coming to his aid he fires a massive blast of energy to repel them, before more tentacles of dark energy form out of his back and lash at the heroes! He then laughs with an even more crazed tone before he says,"

It's such a riot, that the fate of the cosmos is suppose to find its salvation secure in a mere human? Oh please, you can't even conquer the darkness in your heart, much less dare to challenge the being who has the power of all darkness! You're not even a funny joke anymore Ben Auro. You saw how the previous one chosen by dear little Cosmos fared.

And even that Seyia Leingod and all of heroic friends paid everything only for a, temporary halt of their judgment! Even if you are the same caliber as your predecessors you stand no chance! So let me spare you the heartbreaking climax and end this forever!"

Ben responds by digging deep down and saying,"

I don't care what you say Ravxen! No matter how history has gone, we are not destined to repeat it if we don't want to! I'll show you the will of humanity's true strength, and my own! Kaio Ken!"

With this once more his aura flares up and turns fiery red before he unleashes enough power to shatter the energy tentacle binding him before attacking with a barrage of golden energy crescent waves from his sword right at his foe! Ravxen manages to dodge most of them, but the last one burns in to his side, and as he clutches his fist he says,"

Your power, just keeps growing. Yes, the fun has gone on long enough but you will die now!

" Ben just sees his friends get besides him as he smirks and says,"

What's wrong, you're getting worried we are getting to powerful for your tastes Ravxen? Oh well, too bad because no matter how seriously you attack it won't be enough! Ravxen, even if you hiding another secret move or transformation it won't be enough to take us down!

" Ravxen chuckles deviously as he sees Ben breathing hard and he says,

" You really are just asking to be squashed you stubborn bug! Tsc, even if by some miracle you could gather the power to overcome me your still doomed. After all, forget your other friends are being thrashed by the power of my comrade? Even if he is not as great as me, he is quite efficient and reducing you Enji worms in to nothing! Not to mention, you all look a little tired! It's only a matter of time before you burn out, and your story ends! "

Everyone sees a explosion in the distance where the others are fighting and Cloud says,"

It's like they say," when it rains it pours.

"Ben sighs as he says,"

And with my luck it pours long and hard often it would seem. But, even if my luck has not been very good it does not matter. We will keep going, till we win!

" Ravxen has his energy surge as he says,"

Bleh, don't you ever get tired of saying that heroic nonsense again and again? It's so stale, but not as stale as your corpses are about to be! Now then, enough of the chatting and more with the DYING!!"

Doug powers up as he says,

" If you're ready to settle this then bring it! Let's do this!"

With this Ben and his pals charge at Ravxen and resume the battle. However, as they all exchange various blows several times per second let's see if the Phantom of Chaos's remark about his fellow Dark Enji is correct, and see why the other Enji are not helping Ben fight!

* * *

And to see this we turn back time a little to right after Ben dodged the masked villain's death beam and began moving fast to avoid the barrage of blasts that fallow it. As Zidane sees Ravxen looking deranged he gets tense and says,

" Man, I remember what that masked freak did, murdering all of those innocent people in Neo Arcadia because he got a laugh out of their deaths! What a monster, lets help Ben make sure this is the last laugh he gets!"

He is about to charge to help Ben as well before Squall puts his hand in front of his teammate and says,"

Don't be so reckless Zidane, or you're going to be causing more harm than good.

" The tailed Enji pauses and gives a puzzled look to his Squad leader as he says," What the, why shouldn't we help Ben"

Ezan sighs besides Zidane as he says,

" Simple, because charging in blinding will leave you quite open for are hooded hostel."

Zidane gasps as he sees the hooded Xemnas just standing like a statue before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Good call Ezan, not about to let this wise guy have a free shot."

Xemnas just chuckles as he says,

" Don't mind me, it matters not how you wish to leave this dimension.

"Lloyd gets annoyed as he says,"

Who do you think you are, not even showing us your face like that?"

Xemnas just slowly walks forward as he says,"

Why would learning what my face looks like matter? Since you're about to die, suck knowledge is quite pointless."

This gets a lot of the Enji rallied up as Kain has his lance explode with holy energy before he says,"

After seeing how we bested your fellow Dark Enji you still think so little of us? Its time you are blasted off the divine platform you think you are on! "

With this the Holy Dragoon takes a massive leap with his spear before in a flash Lloyd, Zidane, Senel, and Auron are all charging at the Dark Enji and at once preparing to unleash their attacks in unison! As Zidane has his daggers glow with energy before he says,"

No were for you to hide scumbag!"

As the black wearing villain looks up to see Kain coming down on him just as the others will reach him he sighs and says,

" You still understand nothing it seems. Very well, then it's time for the ultimate session on pain!"

With this his power surges before he creates a shock-wave around him with such force that everyone is blown back and sent flying hard in to the ground!

As Squall sees this he says," Damn it, he was able to blown away all of them with just his aura? He is going to be tough to take down, so much for him being the weaker one."

Ezan narrows his eyes as he says,"

You don't know the half of it Squall. If what the Sharingan is telling me is true, then he is not even using one quarter of his true power."

Xemnas chuckles as he says,"

How very observant you are Ezan. A shame you can't use those eyes to realize the thing most obvious of all, but I won't waste time trying to clear your heart when it's been painfully proven that clearly you value your pathetic emotions more than the true evolution of the cosmos. In the end, you will find it does not pay to be loyal to ones heart."

Ezan remains on guard as he says,

"You may think so, but you're going to regret trying to make me your Organization's pawn for so long. Because the power I gained while enduring your assaults will be key to your downfall! "

Xemnas just as lighting crackle around his hand as he says,"

You're spouting more nonsense Enji. You were deemed as a target to our cause because of your background, combat prowess and strong attachment to the dark side. However, while you could have been a worthy member, you were never essential to the grand scheme of things. None of you Enji Knights, like any other being in the cosmos, has the power to deny are destiny!" James then aims his Quincy energy bow at his foe before he says,"

That's not set in stone, proclaiming grandiose statements before the end of the battle will cost you! Licht Regen!"

With this James jumps up and fires a storm of energy arrows at once, only for Xemnas to say,

" I repeat, your entire arsenal of attacks is useless against me."

With this without even moving an inch his power repels all of James's attacks right back at the direction of the Enji! As Squall defects the redirected energy arrow he says,"

This guy, he has one hell of a defense. However, if that's the case then it might be to make up for subpar offensive talents. If we can keep up the pressure and wait for an opening we will be able to make the opening we need! Wait for a, what the?

" To his shock in the blink of the eye the unknown assailant has appeared in-between them and as his hands glow red he says,"

Didn't you ever learn that assuming things about your opponent would have fatal consequences Squall Lionheart?

" In a flash two blades of raw energy form in his hands and in another flash he swings at both Squall and Ezan, and the two manage to block just in time! As the impact from the blows causes the ground beneath them to cave in Xemnas chuckles and says,

" If you dare to question the extent of my offensive capacity then come closer and see how fast I can shatter you!"

Ezan struggles to keep his opponents ethereal energy," Forbidden" blades from pricing him and as he sees despite Ezan using both hands and putting a good chuck of his power in to his movement, he realizes his foe is not only using one hand but seemly being effortless in his attack! Ezan narrows his eyes as he says,"

His power, there is no way he is anyone but one of the top Dark Enji, and superior to Marluxia even after the power he absorbed. Perfect, as if the situation was not drastic all ready. But, we still have the power to blast through this obstacle!"

Xemnas chuckles as he says,

" Your belief in yourself and your friends can't save you now. Rest assured, this is where your journey ends!"

With this he all of a sudden without missing a beat jumps upside down and gives a swift kick to both Enji, sending them flying back! He then fires a beam that looks like blue light in circles at the two, but in responds Squall says,

" This is not where it's going to end, not if we have anything to say about it! Fated Circle!

"Ezan nods and says," Time you see for yourself why your fellow Dark Enji has fallen! Light Divider!"

With this he fires a powerful purple energy blast just as Squall unleashes his red wave of energy! However as the two blasts combined to intercept there foe's attack they are dismayed to see the prism missile just blast through the attacks without slowing down at all!

Xemnas chuckles as he says," No matter how you resists, the end is not near, and it's hear!"

All of a sudden Zidane, Kratos, Cecil, and the others get besides Squall and Zidane says,"

You're not going to just say when it's the end buster! Time to show you are will to live is a lot stronger than your insane selfish plans! Grand Lethal!

With this he and many of the others unleash some of their best attacks to redirect the direction of the attack once more in the opponent's direction. However as the blast heads in the Dark Enji leaders way he just says,"

No matter how many wills resist evolution, in the face of a god its nothing but dust! "

With this once more his aura flares up, and the combined attack is merely blasted back at the Enji! However, Ezan gets in front of his comrades, and says," I am tired of you freaks looking down on us as nothing more than dust, and I am even more tired of seeing you madmen period! Time for this to end once and for all! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!

" With this Ezan absorbs the redirected combo attacks and unleashes a massive purple energy beam with the attacks he just absorbed! However Xemnas sighs as he says,"

No matter how many times you cling on, you will in time slide off in to the final void!"

With this Xemnas shows he still is not fazed as he extends his hand, and creates a blue wall of energy that once more redirects the energy blast! Seeing this Tidus moans and says," Damn it, this is turning in to one lethal game of ping pong!"

Wakka gets tense as he says,"

Maybe, but I don't want to be at the place where this ball is landing! Hit the deck!

" With this even Ezan sees the triple reflected blast is coming to fast to try and stop and he and everyone flash steps to get out of the way in time as the blast explodes, and as Ezan sees the explosion he sees it was a high class enough one to create a mushroom cloud! Getting just a little worried Ezan says,

" Damn him, all of this power, and he won't even show his face! He has barley shown any emotion at all in his comments. Is he, another homunculi like Xion? What the?

" As he is looking around for where his foe has gone only to see he has appeared right in front of him! Xemnas is pointing his finger right at Ezan and says,

" I am not like that toy of Vexen's, but, nor do I have a simple mortal origin. But I do have emotions, I just am not controlled by them, unlike you puppets. "

Ezan gets annoyed as he says,"

You scum, enough! Chidori, AHH!!"

In a instant Xemnas shows how he plays when a bolt of lightning breaks out of his finger before Ezan can even finish speaking and shock him hard before a cage of lighting with crystals at the end contains him! As Ezan is barraged with pain Xemnas has his energy explode before another red blade forms in his free hand and he says,

" What a shame, you could have become like me, and be a part of a new world. But you chosen weakness over strength, comfort over the truth. I won't waste time on a pawn any longer. Now, you won't interfere any longer!"

As Xemnas goes for the killing strike Ezan digs down and says,

" No, I'll show you how little you understand the heart! Divine Joutei!"

With this Ezan has his Mangekyou Sharingan glow before his energy explodes with enough force to blast Xemnas back and shatter the spell he has over the sliver haired warrior and as Ezan once more emerges covered in white and black half knight half samurai armor with a white and black wing Xemnas looks amused as he says,

" So, this is the power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that combines light and darkness? Very, interesting.

"Ezan gets in to another fighting stance as he says,

" This is the power emotions can bring out, and now you're going to regret dismissing their strength! "

As Ezan charges at Xemnas the hooded man responds with,"

Combining the forces of light and dark are pointless. Their combined might can't compare to the ultimate power!"

He then has his aura unleash another shockwave to repel Ezan. However Ezan shocks his opponent as his aura explodes and he manages to break through it, and punch Xemnas in the face! As Xemnas goes flying backwards and through a bolder Ezan smirks and says,"

It might not be able to compare to the ultimate power, but it's a good thing you don't weld the ultimate power either!"

Lloyd among others are happy to see this before Lloyd says," All right! Even this new guy can't dismiss Ezan's ultimate power! We can win this!"

Ansem looks firm as he says,"

Perhaps, but, nothing is decided at this point. For after all of this are enemy barley seems phased.

"As everyone sees the bolder shatter and Xemnas float out, they see he is hunched over and he is chuckling as he says,"

So, it wasn't a fallacy. I see why Marluxia met his end to you now."

With this Xemnas stands back up, and his hood falls off, showing his eerily yellow eyes, his cold face and elaborate silver hair style to everyone! He then has his power raise even higher as parts of the ground get blown up! He then smirks and says,"

Since you have lasted this long, ill allow you to have the privilege of knowing the name of your executor.

I am Xemnas, the Superior founder and leader of the Organization of the Dark Enji. And I am also the being who will make all the beings in this dimension face the true pain of existence. I am the messiah that will transcend to the realm of god and forcibly shift the universe to a new era free of unworthy beings! "

Ezan at once gets on guard as he says," Xemnas, the leader of the Dark Enji?

"As everyone is taken back by this revelation Auron says,"

Well, we now know just why this being has so much power. So, the leader of the Organization has come himself?

"Xemnas smirks as he says," I came here either to show Marluxia how futile his chances of taking my spot as leader was, or to clean up the trash left behind in his failure. IT would seem I am doing the latter.

"James fixes his glasses as he stares hard at Xemnas and he says,

" That face, it, looks familiar. But, where?

" Senel turns to James and says," Did you guys fight this guy or did he capture you years ago or something?"

James shrugs and says," I don't mean I seen him personally before. It's more like his face reminds me of something from before. Then again it could be a spell he is trying to weak us with so, no point paying it any mind.

"Ezan chuckles as he says," So the leader of the Dark Enji has come to deal with us personally? This might be an ideal turn of events after all. If we can take you and Ravxen out, we can end the Organization's menace to focus on ending this war!"

Xemnas has his twin red energy blades appear on his hands again as he says,"

This war will never end, and you Enji will never have your victory. For no matter how many beings you defeat you can never win. And that is because the true enemies is the frail forgetful hearts and souls of mortals. Yes, no matter how much suffering is felt and how much devastation is brought they will repeat the same behavior again and again. After all, they don't care for real evolution, they just wish to fulfill their own greedy desires even when acting on so called noble. That is why as the accumulation of all of humanity's will, and the ultimate expression of their behavior, I will give them the future they truly desire!

"Ezan then has his energy explode as he says,"

I don't know just how you were shaped in to thinking this nonsense but no matter how powerful you are you don't have the right to decide the fate of a entire dimension! You want to be a god? Bah, keep dreaming in hell Xemnas, Judgment Blitz!"

With this Ezan has his energy explode before he vanishes, but as he does Xemnas chuckles and says,"

Oh but I do have the right Ezan, and before you die you and your friends will realize who is the fool! "

With this he vanishes and the Enji Knights see a series of clashes of light! When the flashes fade, and Ezan and Xemnas reappear hovering in the air Zidane then says," Oh great, even after powering up to the max Xemnas is able to keep up with Ezan!? This is getting bad."

Tidus smirks as he says," We may be down but we are not out yet! Let's keep at him, and at least we should be able to give Ezan an opening!"

Several of the others nod and Cecil charges at Xemnas as he says,"

You will be stopped Xemnas, no matter what! Paladin Force!"

With this Cecil and the others charge at Xemnas, but the number one dark Enji does not even turn to face them as he clutches his fist and says,"

Cursed fools, time you expect your judgment!"

With this his right hand glows before in an instant he releases a barrage of black and white energy strands, that instantly dive in to the charging Enji Knights! Even as some of them manage to dodge the sudden attack the blasts twist around and blast them in the back! And as they all go rocking to the ground with a thud Xemnas snickers as he says,

" Second rate hero's, you can never hope to overcome me!"

Ezan then bursts at the sliver haired attacker as the Oblivion sword explodes with energy and he says,"

Xemnas! This has to end now! Judgment Strike!"

With this as the energy around his sword is the size of a bus he tries to thrust his blade through his opponent's heart only for them to be blocked by the evil man's twin energy blades! As Ezan struggles to break through Xemnas grins and says,"

You know one of the reasons you are powerless to face me? For one, you are burdened with worrying yourself with others. True, the desire to protect those precious to you brings out a respectable amount of power. However, the flip side to that is that when you lose what you protect, your resolve, and your power shatters! A fire that never is put out, a power that does not depend on any factor, is the true ultimate power!"

Ezan presses down harder as he says," Please, all I have to do, what all of us have to do is to be vignette to defend what we are fighting for!

"Xemnas chuckles as his aura grows larger before he says,"

Fool, no matter how hard you try, wither ever it's a person, organization, or ideal, in time you will lose everything! Yes, nothing you do will prevent your orders brutal extermination!

"With this he shocks Ezan by having a clone come out of his shadow and strike him across the side of his right leg with his own energy blades! While its only a light cut Ezan sees its powerful enough to pierce his sprit armor and does not feel like taking another one of those and moves fast to avoid the onslaught of red blades trying to slice him up! Seeing Xemnas and his clone coming at him from both sides Ezan moves fast as he says,"

Now a clone to, he is not playing around. But neither am I. Still, if we are going to win this there is no room for error.

"Xemnas laughs as he and his clone unleash a furious lighting fast exchange of blows that's almost like a disturbing dance of death that's pushing Ezan to his limits even with his new power! As he swirls around Ezan in a flash before leaving a barrage of red laser lances in his path that instantly surround Ezan and fire on him at once! As Ezan quickly dashes back and unleashes a wave of energy from his sword that blasts the attacks off course! Xemnas smirks and says,"

Ezan, you truly are a super elite warrior. How unfortunate that even if your skills are the pinnacle of what a mortal can achieve, you still have no chance. After all, even with your enhancements, your training, and your Sharingan you're still just a simple human.

" Ezan narrows his eyes as he says,

" Your arrogance will be your undoing."

Xemnas points his blade at Ben's rival's head as he says,"

Your faith in your empty powers will be yours, and you will reach it far before I reach mine! Yes, the history of man is one doomed to endless foolishness! Leaders who commit wise deeds become arrogant, and there oblivious to reality becomes there undoing. The greatest warriors in history defeat countless foes only to become overconfident, and die not in a glorious battle, but by a sly opportunist who waits till the moment is right and makes the end of a legend that of a rapid dog's disgraceful death. You all doubtlessly saw glimpse of the history of our universe thanks to the powers of Castle Oblivion and the Center Point Crystal that you destroyed. You got a privileged view, did you learn anything from it?"

Zidane chuckles as he shouts out and says to his foe with,

" Yah, that making your master plan to take us down revolve around ghosts from the past is not such a grand plan after all! Huh? Whoa!"

Xemnas responds by flicking his wrist and sending a blue orb of destructive lighting at the Enji from planet Gaia's way causing them to move fast! As Zidane gets blown back from the explosion Xemnas sighs and says, "

Tsc, as if a monkey could understand the logic of the divine. What one of Castle Oblivion's tasks was to instruct are new members to something that they must see clearly too clearly fill the Organization's will. And that is no matter what the shape, how many hearts, or what period of time a mortal exists, it's still a weak mortal. Unable to truly evolve and fated to commit the same sins again and again! That weak heart, bound by the limited time mortally, will never be able to grow out of there flaws. Thus the only way to truly mark progress, is to erase the anchors that hold the new era back! And I know the solution, and will show no mercy to anything that prevents me from implementing it! "

Ezan stands his ground as he says,

" Having weakness is not a sin. In fact, perfection, or more like thinking something is perfect is a far greater sin! If one is perfect, then there is no room for improvement and life becomes stagnant! Xemnas, who are you to deem yourself perfect anyway? What gives you the right to be the one to call yourself a highly evolved supreme being, a god other than your own insanity?"

Xemnas then chuckles as he says,"

What gives me the right Ezan? Hahah, I assure you it's nothing like insanity, in fact it's perfectly rational discussion. After all, when one has the essence of the ultimate power, the ultimate true understanding of the history of existence, and the most powerful legacy of the universe, then it's not exaggeration to call one the supreme life form!"

As the Enji hear this Genis says," the most powerful legacy in the universe? This guy is off his rocker! His excuses just make him more insane then the rest of them!"

Ansem then strokes his beard as he says,"

Still, just what is he? What could he mean by legacy of the universe? "

James then looks disturbed as he walks up and says,"

Xemnas, before we finish this, tell us this! Are you, are you related, are you a clone or otherwise related to the original hero that saved the universe, Seyia Leingod? "

The rest of the Enji are dumbfounded by James's seemly random question before Zidane raises an eyebrow and says,"

James, what the hell? Clone of the original hero who defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron? What has the constant battles jumbled up your head?"

James cleans his glasses as he says,"

It's not as random as it seems. Think about it guys. Xemnas has the same hair color as Seyia, and while he looks older and uses different attacks, it would explain his extreme power."

Tidus just chuckles nervously as he says,

" Still man, don't you think your just grasping at straws here? I mean, the original dude who saved the universe, even a clone, being the leader of one of the most evil and dangerous organizations in the cosmos? There is no way that makes sense man, the guys messing with your head! Huh?"

All of a sudden everyone sees Xemnas slowly laughing before he laughs madly and says,"

My, you seem to have a detective among your ranks. Well done Enji, you're more observant then I would assume!"

Everyone is dumbfounded as Kratos says,"

Are you serious, you're telling us you're really a clone of Seyia Leingod? That is, impossible! "

Xemnas looks devious as he grins and says," Oh I assure you it's the reality of the situation. Yes, if it will help install how futile challenging me is then ill elaborate. You think you have what it takes to defeat me, even when I am, Seyia Leingod! Or at least his body!

" Ezan charges at Xemnas as he says,"

Body? Enough! Your lies don't faze me, no matter what you say you don't have the heart of a true hero regardless!"

With this he dashes at Xemnas only for his clone to warp in front of him and fire a blast of lighting at him! However the son of Ansem just has his energy surge before in a flash he cuts through the lighting and with one clean slice slashes apart the clone! However in an instant Xemnas himself! However as he approaches the leader of the Dark Enji he sees Xemnas respond by firing another blast of red energy from his hand!

As Ezan blocks it and after being pushed back deflects the beam in to the air he sees Xemnas glaring at him as he says,

" Oh but you see, I do have the heart of a hero, a TRUE hero! You see Ezan, I don't have my sights on the petty short term bouts of heroics that you Enji Knights defy to be justice. However, I see things in a much more, larger scale, one that is not so simple, naïve, and black and white!

Tsc, it's a shame to think I expected you would have a chance of being able to be understand my vision Ezan. After all, you have the same capacity in your genes. That's why I went to such lengths to convert you. However, it seems your also to impure to be worthy of reaching evolution."

Ezan responds with saying,"

Why, why do you think just because I had a troubled and complicated past that I would ever understand someone as delusional as you? You know, a lot of the other Enji have had dark histories as well!"

He slashes at Xemnas again and when it's blocked he tries to kick Xemnas in the stomach, only for Xemnas to sidestep it and catch it with his hands! Xemnas then grins as he says,"

You still fail to understand your true purpose, your true legacy Ezan Zeon! It was not just because of your history that I thought you would be a worthy member of the Organization, but who you are! After all, as a test subject for the ultimate solider, you and I share the same blood! You could even say,

we have the bond of brothers!"

Ezan is taken back from this bombshell of a statement as his eyes widen and he says,"

You're my, brother? That's impossible! Think I am dumb enough to fall for your tricks? AHH!"

With his focus strained from the power of his foe and the revelation Xemnas is able to twist his leg around as he laughs and says,"

Believe it or not, the truth remains the same, brother!"

As everyone hears this Lloyd scratches his head as he says,"

Ok, just to make sure I did not lose my hearing, he said he is Ezan's brother right? "

Cecil nods and says," He did, has hard as it is to believe. First Xion said she was Ezan's sister and now this? It's not possible, is it?"

As everyone instantly turns to Ansem the founder of the Zeon Federation nods with absolution in his eyes as he says,"

I assure you all, he is not my son. Furthermore Namine could not possibly be the mother to that demonic man. Bordering losing her memory its clear Ezan was her first and only child! "Xemnas laughs at this and says,"

Feel some relief Ansem Zeon, Ezan and I are not related by blood. But even while I don't have a shred of Zeon blood in me you and I are brothers Ezan! You see, it's the DNA, you and I share the same DNA, of Seyia Leingod! I assume you are aware of how your body was altered, enhanced and modified before birth to become a super solider correct? Well, you were not the first, that title was bestowed to me! Yes, and there is something you might not have known. You were not created just to be a super solider, but the second coming of the greatest hero in history!

"Everyone is shocked as Ansem says,"

Could this be, the truth? Not even I was aware that Garma was trying to recreate the one who saved the cosmos."

Xemnas smirks as he says," Let me elaborate so I can be spared your endless incorrect trivial as I kill you.

You see, you were part of the later stages of the ultimate solider project before it was officially banned and driven underground. Yes, the project that was to recreate the most powerful being in the universe,

the _Les Enfants Terribles_ _Savior Project_!

You see, while history says that at the outcome of the original battle to stop the Zannacross Empire Seyia was victorious only for his mind and soul to be erased by the last wrathful act of Emperor Zannacross himself, his body remained intact. And the people of the day would not just let the powerful body of their savior be munched on by maggots, and that is why Seyia's body was frozen in a museum as a testament to the debt the people of the universe owned him.

However, that was only the cover story given to the masses. In truth the people in power who survived the devastation from the Lufenia civilization wanted to keep his body around in hopes of revitalizing him, and if that failed to create a replica of him to insure the survival of humans, if the darkness returned.

Or more like ungrateful humans desired the ultimate power on their side to rule over all. However when the surviving civilization descending in to war with each other they quickly lacked the time to contribute to the project.

And in time, as time passed, and the Lufenia race, and its entire planet fell to ruin the project was nothing but a memory. That is, till the ruins of the project was discovered by forces of the newly established Lylat Kingdom fifty years ago. Yes, under the secret demanding of the brother of the first Lylat King,

Akhenaden Lylat what remained of the body of Seyia was carefully excavated. And to insure the newly created Lylat Kingdom would be able to be protected Akhenaden decided to go through with the millennia old ideal and replicate Seyia Leingod, and I am the result! Yes, dozens of clones were created but many were imperfect replicas that died miserable life's shortly after their births. But after a decade of perfecting the process, twenty five years ago I was born. And unlike all of the others, I had the fortune of having had received all of Seyia's domain genes. Yes, I was raised to be the perfect warrior. And being raised to think my existence was to excel at that task, I did as I was told. Before I was even fully matured I defeat elite summon sprits, war machines and demons alike in seconds. Yes, as I grew my creators saw I was a perfect success. However, as I brought swift end's to several operations like Shadow Moses, the Big Shell crises, and other major terrorist operations that were only briefly mentioned to the public I realized something.

No matter how many opponents I killed, nothing was changed. When I asked Akhenaden how to bring a true end to the solution I was just laughed at and said it was not my place to think of a solution. I was told it did not matter if there was no solution, all that mattered is that I would bring judgment to those that disturbed the balance of society. After thinking this over, and seeing what I thought were the closest things that were my friends die by, I realized that if this was the balance of the universe, then it was a rotten balance that deserved to be forcibly unraveled! That's when I severed my times with the Lylat Kingdom, and burnt Akhenaden to a crisp before leaving.

However, since his death looked like a suicide, and no one really wanted to try and confront me to risk confronting me and the devastation it would bring both to whatever planet they would try, and the public damage it would be, they erased my existence, not like I cared being a nobody. Besides, by the time this happened my lost was not as crucial as it could be, now that the Enji Knights had so firmly established there presence on the cosmos. Still, as I slowly went on to become enlightened, seek others who understood me, and come to create the Organization of Dark Enji to pursue my ideals, it would seem some in the Lylat Kingdom did not, or more like would not learn from history and continue to try and create a perfect hero they could control.

That is how we got to your creation Ezan. However, unlike me you are not a pure replica of Seyia, his DNA is only partly infused in to you, and you're still the product of your parents more or less. I must admit with the powers of the Sharingan you have an edge despite not being the perfect replica. But even so you will never compare to me Ezan, you nor anyone else can hope to overcome my superior power and skill!

"Ezan and the others take a few seconds to digest this massive amount of information that they had to swallow before Auron says,"

To think, the darkness of the founders of the Lylat Kingdom would be this large. No wonder they say King Atem's father died from a troubled heart.

"Ansem sighs as he looks disgusted and he says," It would seem mankind can't give up its dreams of perfection, even as the results create nightmarish abominations in its wake!"

Xemnas laughs as his energy surges and he says,"

Now, with this do you finally understand how hopeless your fight is Enji Knights! Ben Auro is not the chosen one, I am! Even if the celestial ones has chosen him to weld the Star Sword, I am the superior one that has surpassed them all! I am the power that saved the universe, and I am the one who will once more shape its destiny!

All of the other Dark Enji, most of them at least, got there powers by being infused with my own power! And as the savior of the cosmos it's my duty to take action, and bring judgment to the corrupt forces that cause it to remain in its miserable state! To oppose me is to oppose a relief to the never-ending pain of the masses! Defy me if you dare, but you will die in the most painful way possible! "

Ezan then chuckles as he says,"

So, that's your story Xemnas? Well, that's not what I expected. Still, I am glad I am not a perfect clone of Seyia like you. If I was I would be like you, a shadow of the past who deludes himself in to thinking he is a god!

"Xemnas has his energy explode as his face turns cold and he says,"

Oh, but I am a god brother, my power transcends that of the celestial ones! You don't really think an incomplete being like you can stand in my way? Such arrogance."

Ezan gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Call it arrogance, but to me it matters little if you really do have all of the powers of Seyia Leingod. Your still are just a man even if you think otherwise Xemnas! And what you call arrogance I call a belief, a belief that I and my fellow Enji can surpass your power and end your threat to the universe! "

Xemnas closes his eyes and snickers once more and says,

" The belief that one can defy the impossible, surpass ones limits. It's a behavior of the desperate that one clings on to when faced with an unbearable reality to retain sanity. But, live in your final fantasy all you like, your swift approaching doom is the reality Enji Knights! Nothing will stop me from killing you and the others to create my world!"

Ezan then has his power explode as he says,"

We will just have to see about that. Enough talk, Xemnas I will defeat you!"

With this the two exchange another barrage of furious lighting fast blows that can be barley seen by the fellow Enji! But as they see the two blurs of power dart around the area Senel gets tense as he says,"

This is crazy, no matter how much more powerful Xemnas is then us I can't sit back and see Ezan do all the work!

" Wakka shrugs and says," Well, if you want to get beat down in one strike be my guess mon but I don't know how much we can really do."

Squall gets his Gunblade ready as he says,

"Even if we can't do much, we can't let Xemnas control the tide of the battle! "

Cecil nods as he says,"

Yes, no matter what is in his genes, there is no way he is the true hero of destiny! Time to show him what the heart of a real hero is, and how misguided his vision of the cosmos is!

" With this several of the other Enji nod before they spread out and begin to move in. As they do Xemnas and Ezan are still going at each other at full speed, and as Xemnas fires another barrage of red lasers Ezan slashes them all back before Xemnas then has his hand glow with light before he says,"

You should be glad you were allowed to live long enough to reunite with your father Ezan! Now that you're content, you and Ansem can go to hell together!

"With this he fires another blast of distorted white and black lighting at Ezan. However the knight in the armor of light and darkness blocks it with his sword as he says,"

Oh I am glad I settled that matter at last Xemnas. However, it does not mean my life's story is over, on the contrary it's just getting started! And I won't allow the mission to end, till the cosmos is stable once more! Judgment Impact!

" With this his sword glows before he tries to slash Xemnas with a good chuck of his power! However this fails as Xemnas casts another wall of blue energy to repel him before he says," If that's the case, then your like will have to end unfilled brother! This has gone on long enough, no one will get away with standing in my new world!"

With this he goes to try and slice his so called brothers head off with his energy blades and as Ezan blocks again the Enji says,

" I don't think so, at this current level you don't have the power to stop me Xemnas!"

Xemnas grins as he puts his left hand in to the air and clutches it before he says,"

We will see about that Ezan. All that this situation needs, is another angle of pain!

" With this he fires a orb of light in to the air, before it flashes and Ezan says,"

Now what is this? What, the? "

All of a sudden he hears a roar, before he sees out of the light Xemnas created a house sized nobody monster that looks like a vicious Cerberus like monster!

" At once glaring at it as it howls at has its eyes glow Ezan has his sword glow before he says,

" Damn you, think this kind of surprise will slow me down!?"

In a flash Ezan is behind the creature, and its head is falling off as he turns to Xemnas and says,"

Think I get startled by such a ploy? "

Xemnas snickers as he says,"

Think I would unleash such a simple tactic, who do you think your dealing with, brother?

"A second later Ezan is startled as he hears another roar before the Cerberus turns around, with ten more heads and jumps up at Ezan! As he prepares to attack again he says,"

Instant regeneration? I see as the leader of the Dark Enji you have the privilege of decent lackeys. However, it's just a few more slices to dispatch and nothing more! Huh?"

He then sees the Nobody mutt roar before five of its heads fire energy blasts from there mouths!

While Ezan is able to defect the monster's blasts that left him wide open for them to tackle Ezan! While Ezan intercepts the beast and keeps the massive teeth from closing down on him with his fist and another head back with his sword sticking through one of the others throat, this leaves him open for Xemnas to come diving at him from above with both red energy blades aiming for the kill! Xemnas then laughs as he says,"

In the end this was fated, you may a super elite warrior but that's nothing to the perfect hero! This battle was decided before it began! Oh?

" He then sees a flash of light before he turns to see a barrage of energy blasts come his way before he instantly slashes them to ribbons with his blades, before hearing something and turning back to Ezan to see a few flashes of light before he sees the many headed Nobody minion fall to pieces, with Cecil and several of the other Enji around Ezan before Lloyd then says,"

Your right Xemnas, this battle's outcome was decided the moment you Dark Enji decided you wanted to mess with us! And it's us who will win, because we have each others backs and have too much on the line to lose!"

Xemnas rolls his eyes as he says,

" I had just about enough of all of your constant friendship rubbish. "

Cecil then says,"

Maybe, but your about to see that the power of the bonds we have are far more then rubbish!"

With this Cecil Kain and Rosa unleash there triple Trinity Crusade attack once more, only for Xemnas to defect it with the force of his aura again. However, right after that Kratos Auron and Zidane all appear around Xemnas and slash at him at once, only for there attacks to be blocked! As Zidane looks at Xemnas in the eyes he grins and says,"

So mister ultimate hero, just answer one thing. If what you are doing is so great then how come at most only twelve other guys are gong along with it!?

" Xemnas remains emotionless as he says,

" Bah, the simple minded can't comprehend what they truly need. The masses lash out on anything they don't understand, and only want to remain in there pathetic cycle of arrogance, because even if it's a life of misery, it's a life they understand. Those that infest existence it self with there worthless life's must be purged if any true progress is to be made! Don't you Enji realize it's the only true way to put a end to the never-ending fighting?

"Kratos pushes down harder as he says,"

You're wrong, that's only the easy way! You can't understand others, you refuse to understand and will only expect things that meet your terms! We desire to understand anyone that will listen. Even if it's hard and takes so long that the process surpasses all of are life's we won't give up so e to create a true world of peace!"

Xemnas looks sinister as he says,

" That might be the path you have chosen Enji, but your path ends here!"

With this he kicks Kratos in to the air and over powers the others to slash them back, only to see Ezan appearing right in front of him! The armored Enji Knight has his power explode as he says,"

Your off a little, this is where your road ends!

Twilight Omega Flare!

"With this Ezan unleashes his ultimate energy blast at point blank range! With no time to react Xemnas is consumed and everyone sees a massive explosion that rocks the entire moon that they are on! As the Enji land Tidus grins and gives a thumps up as he says,"

Nice one Ezan, you nailed him! Even if he is the leader of the Organization and a clone of the former legendary savior he got hit dead on, unless he has nine lives we got this in the bag!" Auron sighs as he says,

Tidus, remember what I told you about waiting till the dust settles to wage a judgment?

"Kimahri shakes his head and says," Kimahri thinks Tidus should shut up before he makes even more of a fool of himself. "

Tidus has his eye tic as he says,"

All right I get it! Man, what if he is dead huh, then who is going to look stupid! Oh

" With this everyone is nearly blown off there feet from the surge of power as the smoke is blown away and a unwanted magical aura is bursting out and as Tidus see this he moans and says,"

Damn it, not again! "

Everyone then sees Xemnas, looking slightly bruised in the face and the lower torso section of his outfit is burnt, along with the skin that is there! As he touches that area and sees blood his eyes widen with amusement as he says,

" This sensation, its been so long since I felt pain, its like a awakening. And how ironic that my inferior brother would reunite me with this feeling. "

Ezan sighs and gets back on guard as he says,"

Well, at least you can take damage, so much for being a invincible god! "

Xemnas glares back at Ezan as he says,"

Ezan, all of you, do you know what makes the ultimate hero? Its someone who has no limits, has no weakness, not even pain. Pain is not something to be feared you see, but welcomed. Pain warns us about fatal situations. And one who is not afraid of pain won't be able to evolve to the highest state! Its to bad you gambled all of your hopes in to that attack Ezan, with your energy falling even quicker, your downfall is imminent.

" Ezan has his energy flare up and the Oblivion saber shimmer once more before he bursts at Xemnas and says,"

Embracing pain just makes you a sadists Xemnas! I don't care how many times I have to attack, I won't stop till your broken!"

With this he is nearly within stabbing distance of his target till Xemnas flash steps out of range. As Ezan tries again Xemnas has his eyes glow as he says,"

You may have impressive determination, but will you keep going till this man is broken? "

With this he clutches his hand before a portal of darkness appears in front of him, and right before Ezan is about to unleash his power to his surprise he sees Ansem is now in front of him! As Ezan instantly stops he says,

" What the hell do you think your doing? "

Ansem looks as shocked as his son as he says,

" This is not my doing, Xemnas must have used his magic to warp me in front of him in a instant!"

A furious Ezan then says," What, now your so mighty that you resort to hostages? You have so little, ah!"

In a instant Xemnas warped behind him and nearly impaling him in the chest! Ezan 's lighting fast reflexes prevent a fatal blow but he still gets stabbed through the right arm! Xemnas laughs and says,

" In war, nothing is off limits for someone who truly desires victory. Ah yes, another thing about one who has no limits, he has nothing as feeble as family hold him back. How amusing Ezan, you barley know your true father and yet your all ready so fond of him? How pathetic, despite your outward cold professional appearance you're quite soft.

" This angers Ansem as he says," You heartless demon, I won't let you get away with this, Amaterasu!

" With this he instantly uses his power to send a path of black fire to ignite Xemnas! The Dark Enji flies upward only for the fire to rocket up faster then he expected and consume him! However as Xemnas is consumed by the black flames all he does is laugh and says,"

Nicely done Ansem, but this pain, is not enough to stop me!

" He then has his eyes glow before he has his aura repel the fire and appears above the Enji! He then chuckles as his power explodes and he says,

" You have proven to have liven up to your reputation warriors of light, but its time for your radiances to be put out forever!

" With this dark energy comes out of his hands, before he puts them together and raises them high! Darkness then comes out of it, till dark energy threads break out and cover the Enji in a dark dome! As they all see red lights forming around them Zidane gulps as he says,"

What the hell is he doing?

" Squall gets ready for some drastic evasive maneuvers as he says,"

Nothing good, that's for sure!

" Xemnas laughs as his aura explodes and he says,"

Enji Knights! Perish while experiencing the ultimate pain, the wrath of this suffering cosmos!

Eternal Pain's Etude!

" With this his aura flares up, and at once all of the lights become lasers heading for the Enji at once to blast them in to nothingness! As Ezan sees attacks coming for him in all directions he gets tense and says,"

No, I refuse to let it end here!" With this the attacks come at him, and one of the results is a massive explosion, one that blows chucks of Castle Oblivion away and gets the attention of Ben and the others fighting Ravxen!

* * *

As they were fighting the masked madman during the same time that the others were tangoing with Xemnas Ben and co missed all of the revelations the others heard, but even with there attention forced on the Phantom of Chaos the latest explosion more then caught there eye! Seeing this Doug laughs nervously and says," Whoa, looks like who ever that other Dark Enji guy is, he sure likes to play with power.

"Cloud responds with,"

More then just some power Doug, the amount of energy in that attack if unfocused could level a planet ten times over! "

The spiky haired warrior hears a deranged laugh as he and the others look up to see a delighted Ravxen say,"

Oh yes that must be my partner in crime adding a hole bunch of murders to his crime report! I do give him his ability to make some fancy fireworks, they are almost as nice on the eye as when I cut lose! Hope you came to terms with your fellow Enji, because it's likely they are nothing more then ashes by now!"

Ben gets annoyed as he says," Don't count them out just yet Ravxen! They are all true fighters, who won't die with out a fight!"

Ravxen looks dismissive as he says,"

Oh please, the fights over and the sad violin has all ready finished its tune by dim little hero! Your struggle was all ready surviving on pure luck at this point, and now reality has set in! Aw, but at least it's not the first time you had to say good bye to those precious to you right Ben?"

This infuriates Ben as he says," Shut up, you monster! I had more then enough of you treating everything as dolls for you to break. I won't tolerate this anymore, this is where you die Ravxen!"

With this he has his aura explode with so much force that as he bursts at Ravxen the ground around him gets blasted up! However seeing the massive golden light coming for him just causes Ravxen to snicker as his hands glow and he says,"

Me, die? Please, time for the fantasy of light to have its true finally!"

With this he unleashes another barrage of dark energy blasts at Ben. But even as they all close in on him Ben forms another energy sword and in a flash slices them all apart before he is right in Ravxen's face! As he instantly unleashes a dual slash Ravxen blocks with his own dark energy blades and as the collision causes enough force to cause the rock pillars around them to crumble Ravxen sees Ben's determination and laughs as he says,"

My, you look like you're trying ever so hard to put me out of commission. Really now, why you have to discriminate on little old me when there are so many other nasty scoundrels that want to kill you to?"

Ben looks disgusted as he says,"

Please, like I need a reason to want someone as dangerous as you dead. But if I have to pick, its pretty obvious, you killed Max!"

Ravxen chuckles deviously as he says,

" That again? Really now, your quick to make judgments when you did not see me end your cousins laughable struggle. After all, I was not the ONLY being wanting to see him dead!" Ben gets furious as he unleashes enough power to press Ravxen back as he says," Don't joke with me you freak, you can't fool me! I know you had a grudge against Max for him beating you when you fought against him in SR-388! And with your powers, it was all too easy, not to mention fitting your dirty playing style. Kira was there to, but the way Max was killed did not fit his handle work. Your hand matches the crime scheme Ravxen, so stop trying to deny it and prepare to face your justice!"

Ravxen has his eyes glow before he says,

" Oh please Sherlock, your just letting your emotions make you think what you want to think! First of all, your cousin did not defeat me, I NEVER taste defeat! Second of all, don't get me wrong, I would have loved to be the one who took the life out of that Max Bruder, but I don't like my label stamped on incorrect areas! Trust me Ben Auro, if I did kill your precious cousin I would be all to willing to boast about it. But sadly someone who thought they could try and be as nasty and cunning as me took advantage of my busy schedule that day, and took my kill! Oh so sorry, but you will have to blame someone else for your failure on this one!"

Ben then gets fed up and says,"

If you did not do it then who? Kira?

" Ravxen laughs madly as he says,"

Oh please, like I want to help you with anything but dying and dying the most painful death in history! Hahah, you're looking so hard, when the answer is right in front of you eyes. But, oh well, all the more tragic of a obituary!

" With this a dark energy spike forms out of his chest to try and impale Ben and are hero is forced to back off. As he takes a deep breath he says,"

Damn it, it does not matter if you're telling the truth or not Ravxen. If you are ill keep searching till I get my answers, but meanwhile no matter what you're a demented murderous being who can't be allowed to exist! And now that I at last have the power to stop you, this is where your time ends!"

Ravxen sighs before he puts his right hand on his face and his energy begins to rise before he says," What is this nonsense you speak of you weak little brat? Please, even if you did defeat a demon lord and others around his power, you still can't defeat me! Ha, hate me all you want, but ill embrace your hatred! Yes, I love the loathing, it is such a delightful sight! People all fear what they can't understand, no matter how much there brains absorb they only take in what plays to there script. Hence any rubbish about everyone getting along in perfect harmony is the biggest joke of all! Think everyone will understand each other?

HAH! People don't crave peace, they crave power! Power to fulfill there desires, peace with others is just to help move along there desires for happiness. Things that can't be removed from there path to happiness are feared. That fear wither rational or not soon leads to anger at that fear. And of course, with enough anger, leads to delicious hatred! Yes, hatred for those that cause you pain, its what causes wars that lead to even more hatred for the powerless that hate the beings in power who delicate there life's, or the powerful who just want more! Yes, to sum up this overblown novel that is the history of the universe could be done in a sentence, and that sentence is that this dimension is on a cycle of never-ending hatred! And there is only one way out of that cycle, to blow it up completely! No act of heroism will ever change that fact, so if you can't stand reality Ben Auro, step right up and ill be all to happy to free you of your despair!"

Ben has his energy flare up before he says,

" You can shove that offer right through your tacky mask Ravxen! Because when it comes down to it, I don't care how much your right about how hopeless are battle is. Because I know I don't want to die, I want to keep living with my friends and reach my dreams! Since you're a obstacle, your going to be removed! Once and for all, my sword is burning red, it's out crying for a victory! Take this, Divine Flare Edge!

" "With this he dives right for Ravxen, and in exchange Ravxen has another dark energy sword, this one a more broad sword type as large as Cloud's blade form before he strikes back! However Ben then digs even deeper in to his power and he says,"

No matter what, I will get through! Kaio Ken times three!" With this Ben's aura flares up before he shocks Ravxen by shattering his dark energy blade and instantly turning around to stab him through the chest in a fancy style! As he hears Ravxen scream out Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Finally, its over. "

Ravxen screams out again and tightest his fist before he says,

" Damn you Ben Auro! You will pay for this! I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, for ruining this outfit! "

Ben gets shocked as he says," What, that was, a direct blow to the heart! And, your not even regenerating! What the hell are you Ravxen!

" Ravxen has his eyes glow before he says,"

What am I? That's simple, more then you can ever hope to handle star maggot! Nice try, but that was your final move!

" Ben then says," Damn you, even if your immortal ill just vaporize your entire body if that's what its going to, GUH!"

A instant later Ravxen has dark cords burst out of his chest and bind Ben before hurling him in to the air above Ravxen! As the cords quickly immobilize him Ravxen laughs as he says," Like ill even let you have the chance! Yes, this has gone on far too long all ready! You have been on the stage far to long, but now Ben Auro, you will DIE!!

" With this he extends his index finger before a massive amount of energy goes in to it and he glows red before he says,"

Yes, a vermin like you will never ruin my fun! Have a taste of ultimate power before you say hello to that Max sap hero!

Makankousappo!!"

With this the deranged villain unleashes his extremely deadly red colored corkscrew like energy blast at are hero! As he struggles to break free and do something he seems to not have the power to do so and as Ravxen sees Ben's desperation he laughs madly and says

," Sorry to keep you waiting, but this is the true end of the line for you!"

Just as he expects to see Ben blasted all of a sudden Cloud and Shinryudramon remind Ravxen they are there as Cloud says,"

It's not over yet!"

With this they both unleash all of the power they have to slice Ben free of the cords before Doug warps over to his buddy and grabs him to get both of them out of the incoming blast just in time! And as the special beam cannon variant goes out of the moon and in to a far off decent sized asteroid and shattering it instantly Ravxen looks furious as he sees the explosion much farther then where he wanted it to be before he says,

" Worthless filth, you can't save him or yourselves! You're just making this even painful for you! Oh well, I did not come this far without being having patience. After all victory tastes even sweeter after it basks in despair!

" Ben sighs as he and the others land on the ground and he turns to Doug and says,

" Thanks guys, that was close.

"Doug nods and says," No sweet bro, like we let that psycho have the last joke! "

Cloud narrows his eyes as he says,"

Ravxen, he is clearly not a human. What ever he is its going to take all we got to kill him.

" Shinryudramon just shrugs and says," So what? No matter if he is a human, a machine a demon or whatever, he is going down!

" Ravxen snickers as he says,"

Oh, another touching display of friendship? I had all that I could stomach of that farce!"

Ben looks angry as he says,

" Maybe some freak like you only sees friendship as a joke, but ill show you just what it means to us!" His power then flares up as he says,"

Ill show you and all the others who see things only through a evil tinted glass, that it's not hatred that drives the cosmos, but friendship, and the desire for happiness! Courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality, and no matter what, ill make my dream a reality!

This is the roar of my dream, my dream to see you gone! Kaio Ken times four! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben unleashes a massive blue energy wave at the Phantom of Chaos, but as the masked foe sees this is eyes widen in rage before he says,"

Your dream? How pathetic, you think that can kill ME?"

With this his energy explodes and red demonic wings of energy from out of his back before a sphere of darkness forms in front of him and he says,

" No dream can kill me, no hope will wish me away Ben Auro! Recoil in despair, because no mortal worm will stop me! After all, I am darkness, hate incarnate! Life force, Destroyer!!!

" With this he extends his hands, before eight small red lasers fire around him like the Death Star's main laser, before they combined and a massive blood red and black laser blasts out to collide with Ben's blast! As the two collide after a few seconds Ben's blast is being pushed back and at this Ravxen laughs and says,

" So this is the extent of your dream? It's as laughable as you are!" Ben is sweating hard at this point as he says,"

Damn it, there has been too many battles, I barley have any power left!

"Ravxen then says," Oh, to much of a strain for you? To bad, opportunity knocks and I don't leave it hanging! It's clear that you were destined to die!"

Shinryudramon responds with," No way, we are not dying today! The boss may be low on power, but we have some to spare! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With this he unleashes his blast to back Ben's up, and Doug nods and says,"

Being worn out is not going to be enough to keep us from wiping the floor with you! Masenko! "

Cloud then says," Types like Sephiroth and you will never understand, just how powerful the combined might of the wills of many can topple more then you could ever expect! Meteor Rain!

" With this he unleashes his powerful limit break attack, and the additional firepower allows Ben to not only stop the incoming blast, but turn the beam struggle around! As the blast is nearly up to his foe's face Ben grins and says,

" Still think you're going to kill me Ravxen?

"Ravxen looks psychotic as he says,"

OF COURSE!! Your united front does not chance a thing! The handful of dimming lights can't shine through the ultimate everlasting darkness of evil!! Now, its time for the curtains to fall on your resistance!"

With this he unleashes another surge of power as his aura forms a giant red skull around him! This surge causes an overload of power that causes the beam struggle to implode, and unleash an explosion that blasts Ben, Cloud, Doug and Shinryudramon back! As they hit a wall and rebound Doug breaths heavy and says," Hah, looks like that freak did not have the finally he was hoping for! If that's the best he has, we have this in the bag."

Ben falls to his knee and uses the Star Sword to keep his balance as he says,

" Maybe, but, if he can do that again we are in trouble. I, am running out of power. Damn it, not again. "

Shinryudramon turns to his partner and says,

" Hang in there boss, we are almost there then we can go home and sleep and eat for a while! Theses jerks can't have that much power left either, and if the others managed to beat that other crazy guy in the hood then they can help us end this even quicker!

" Cloud hears something before he turns to the left and looks alarmed as he says," Expect for, it seems they are in even worse shape then us!

" Everyone turns in Cloud's direction and sees that there comrades have survived the last attack of Xemnas, but most of them are either so badly hurt from the laser barrage that they are unconscious or using the last power they have left! As Ben runs over to James he says,"

James, everyone, are you all right?"

As James is clutching his bleeding arm he says,"

Well, lets just say I felt better. Still, it's fortunate I can even complain. That last attack, it almost seemed like it was never ending. We, barley managed to survive that." Cecil nods and after coughing up blood he says," Yes, thanks to Ezan using the full extent of his powers we managed to not be as badly hurt from that onslaught as we could have been. Still, I am not sure we have the strength left to weather another serving!

" Ben then turns and sees Ezan in front of him, on his knees after using the Kamu magic to protect the others from a chuck of laser blasts, and seems to have took a fair share of his own on the back! As he glares at Xemnas all of a sudden his Divine Joutei armor vanishes before he looks at his hands and says,

" Damn it, I ran out of power. Not just yet, I have to hold it together!"

Ben then gets tense as he says,"

Ezan, he used up most of his power to? No, this is getting bad!"

He then hears chuckling before he looks up and seeing Xemnas looking smug with his arms crossed!"

The Leader of the Organization looks cold as he says,"

Oh my, I did not expect you to survive that attack since I was seriously trying to wipe you all out. Still, you may have won that battle Ezan but you lost the war! What a pity, it seems you have ran out of energy. Victory was cretin regardless but now we can end this pathetic resistance once and for all!"

Ezan glares back at his foe as he says," Its not over yet Xemnas, just when one thinks victory is in there grasp is when they have it slip away from them!"

Xemnas has his power surge as he says,"

I assure you, I won't let something as childish as ego stop things now brother!" Ben for the first time sees the true face of the Dark Enji 's leader and says,"

So, that's the face of the leader of the Dark Enji? Xemnas? Well, to be honest I am kind of glad he is the leader. If he was just another middle man and the leader was even stronger, well, then it would be something really depressing to think about. Still, why the hell did he call you his brother Ezan?"

Ezan sighs as he says,"

It's because to some degree we are brothers on the DNA level Ben. Oh yah, and apparently he is a clone of the original hero Seyia Leingod."

Ben looks confounded as he says,"

WHAT!? Man, Xemnas really must have hit you hard!"

Kratos sighs as he says," It's a long story but we will hopefully explain it all after we survive this ordeal.

"Xemnas turns to Ben as he says,"

Ah, it seems Ravxen has pushed you to your limit as well Ben Auro. Tsc, even if you are chosen to be the one who welds the blade of the celestial ones, you don't have the power to truly be the universes savior! You have rejected the truth of existence, and rejected the true dark nature of your heart! You have chosen to cast your lot with the other infidels, and for being oblivions to both your true nature and the will of the cosmos and so you will pay the ultimate price!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Forget it Xemnas! You only think I am rejecting the truth because your face is so much in to the cloud that is your twisted reality truth is lies to you! "

Xemnas sighs and says,"

It seems that are ideologies simply can't coincide, and there for this much be solved the most basic way, through the superior power! And since I have the superior power, then it is I who shawl make my ideology the dominate one of the cosmos! All I need to do, is erase pawns like you who will only stand down when you're dead!

" Ben responds with,"

Don't count on it Xemnas! No matter what you do, no one will ever expect your vision! You will be fought every turn till you realize how, AHH!"

Before Ben can finish an explosion blasts him and the others off there feet! As Ben gets back up he sees Ravxen once more, flying to alongside Xemnas as he looks annoyed as he says,"

Blast, I was aiming for you so you blow up as you say that! Looks like that was your last stroke of luck Ben Auro, because this time, I won't miss! Well Xemnas, looks like my idea was ideal after all eh? They got to kill off the traitors for us and as a reward they get to be killed by us!"

As Ben gets up he glares at the foe and says,"

Don't pat yourselves on the back just yet, this battle is still not over! "

Ravxen snickers and he points his finger at Ben and as it glows he says,"

Details details, that's going to be corrected in a matter of seconds! "

Xemnas closes his eyes as he extends his hand and says,"

Hold on a second Ravxen. Its true it seems victory is in are grasp, but theses Enji have defied death before and made miracle like turn around against are fellow members and there other oppoents. Just to be safe, let's make sure they don't worm out of death this time."

Ravxen shrugs and says," I do hate upstarts, do as you will."

Xemnas holds up his right hand as he says," Don't worry, this is to give them the painful death they deserve!

Come forth Fin Fang Fon!

" with this a explosion of energy comes out of his hands before a alien symbol appears in a circle in front of him, before seconds later a massive thin Chinese like white dragon with a mask appears out of it! As it roars and lands besides Xemnas with a thud Ezan sees it snarl and says,"

If you think another henchmen will assure your victory your arrogance is overflowing Xemnas!"

Xemnas chuckles as he says,

" Oh please, this creature is not to destroy you; it's merely to tenderize you so I can without any further delay!"

With this he points at the Enji and instantly extends his wings, before it glows and it strikes the ground with its tail! As everyone prepares for an attack that are caught off guard to see nothing, only for some sort of grey gas to burst out of the ground! Not expecting this Ben and co can't avoid the gas, and in only a matter of seconds they are all paralyzed! Ben struggles to move as he feels numb and says,"

Damn it that was sneaky.

" James struggles to move as he says,"

No, have to counter it fast, if I can just move an inch!"

Ravxen laughs madly as his right hand glows with dark energy and he says,

" HAHAHAHA!! Yes, now your literally statues of terror, ripe for a massacre! Splendid, now nothing will stop your all too prolonged annihilation!

"Xemnas looks smug as he says," Indeed, even if you could manage to find a way to counter that gas, you won't have time to try it!

Yes, Ben Auro, brother, all of you, this is where you face your judgment! It's now quite clear who is the most truly evolved beings here, and who deserves to be erased! You did well to last this long, but your defeat was fate! Time for you to expect your judgment. Fin Fang Fon, prepare them for there next trip if you would."

With this the dragon roars before it dives right at the Enji! Ben struggles to move as he says,"

No, I can't fail everyone, I can't let it end like this!"

Ezan is likewise desperately trying something as he says,

" After all of this, I can't let this be the outcome!"

Xemnas laughs as he says,

" Sorry, but this is your true destiny! Light will be swallowed by darkness, and those who struggle just meet even more gruesome ends!"

Just as the dragon is about to open its mouth wide to rip off a large chunk of flesh all of a sudden a new voice says,"

Perhaps, but sometimes those who dwell in the darkness have the light trail along, and protect it!"

As everyone is caught off guard, they are in for a larger shock before a flash of light breaks out to the left before a massive red beam of energy comes out, and blasts right in to the Nobody dragon, blasting it to atoms instantly!

Ravxen is nearly about to flip out as the ground around him is shattered as he says,"

Are you KIDDING ME!!!? Which rat crawled out of the hole now?"

Even Xemnas is caught off guard as he looks troubled and says,"

Did one of them have enough energy for a substitution magic spell? Oh? This is, unexpected, show your self interloper. "

This deep voice responds with a chuckle as it says,"

Your mistaken, you're the trespassers."

This being then floats out of a hole in the ground to the left, and as its Ben sees its in his range of sight he is shocked to see a man covered entirely in fancy night black armor with spiky shoulder pads, a cape, and horns with smaller horns on his helmet!

Seeing this causes Doug to groan as he says,"

Oh come on! Another guy? Someone high up there is just screwing with us! "

He sees Cecil near by and is shocked to see the Paladin looks happy as Cecil says,

" Could, could this really be?

"Ben is confused as he says,"

Cecil, what is it? You know this guy? Can't say I get why you're happy to see him, he looks like the very definition of evil!

" Cecil chuckles as he says,"

That may be, but he is not one of the forces of darkness, not anymore. It's truly a miracle,

this is my brother, _Golbez_!

" Everyone is shocked as Ben says,"

Wait, your, brother? Really? Man, this day has been so random. Seriously are we all ready dead?

" Kain chuckles as he says," It would not seem so Ben. To think, of all times for a reunion. Still, it could not have been at a better time." Golbez then folds his arms and to conform his allegiance he turns to Cecil and says,

" Brother, it's been a long time. Still, I did not think we would meet this soon. However, fate seems to be playing an ironic tune as of late. It would seem, you have even more, interesting friends then when we parted. "

Cecil responds with,"

That's an understatement. "

Ravxen is shaking his fist in rage as he says,"

Oh how touching, brothers reunite in the moon light to see each other before they are blown in to bits! This is just annoying, why the hell are you here anyway?"

Golbez then unleashes a tremendous amount of magical energy as he turns to Ravxen and says,

" I should be asking you that you mad demon. I may have been sleeping for some time, but sensing both the energy of my brother and a pair of eviler presences then Zeromus I could no longer slumber. This may be the first time we met, but since my first sight of you is preparing to kill my brother I can all ready tell you're not welcome on my home."

Ravxen chuckles as he says,

" My mister armor, you have NO idea who your trying to mess with bucko! Really now, and you expect us to believe this large rock is your home?"

Xemnas closes his eyes as he says,"

He speaks the truth Ravxen. Is it not obvious? This man must be behind the structures that were reported as Castle Oblivion was being controlled. Well, Marluxia said he could not find any thing but a deserted castle, but it seems once more he did a sloppy job!

" Yang then gasps as he says," Wait, does this mean, this moon, is the very moon of the Lunarian race?"

Rosa responds with," Wait, remember the other castle we saw in the distance, right before we were attacked and dragged in to Castle Oblivion? We thought it was just are minds playing tricks on us, but it really must have been the Crystal Palace! I wonder, could the ghost of Zeromus really have been him?

" Cecil then says," So the Dark Enji just set up there base, and did not run in to the Lunarian 's because they were all asleep? To think fate would turn like this." Ansem clears his throat as he says," Well, to tell the truth it was not entirely unexpected, at least for me. When I arrived on this moon I ran in to that Crystal Palace first. Being curious, and making sure it was not a trap I entered the palace. I set foot only to find the place vacant, expect for a alter with an odd magical seal. Thinking it was a trap I dispelled it. Well, even if it was not a trap nullifying it seems to be to are benefit.

" Golbez nods as he says,"

So it would seem. This is not how I imaged are reunion Cecil, but this is also a part of fate. And now its time I repay you saving my life before."

Ravxen chuckles as his energy flares up and he says,"

Don't kid your self moon rat, however powerful you are your not ruining the moment I have been waiting for A LONG time! You think you can change a thing? Meet reality inferior being!

" With this he instantly fires a death beam from his finger, but Golbez shows he is no one to be looked down on as the beam seems to go through his chest, only for the image to fade and revealed to be a after image before the real Golbez has his hands glow before he says,

" Being of the darkness, I no not the extend of your power, but you will suffer if you dismiss mine!

Cosmic Ray!

" With this Golbez puts his hands together and unleashes a massive energy beam of red energy that heads right for the Phantom of Chaos! Ravxen instantly chops the beam in to the sky, but as it explodes he shakes his sizzling hand and says,"

My, at least you can throw a punch. Still, I am no longer in the mood to play around with my prey. That's why, your going to wish you kept on sleeping and minded your own business!"

Golbez then has his energy explode before he says,

" I did not at last wake up just to fail, but to atone for my sins! This will not be easy, but it must be done. Genesis Rock!

" With this he clutches his right hand, and large chunks of the ground break up till a series of boulders surrounds him before he flings them sharply at the two dark Enji! However Xemnas just chuckles before he creates another wall of blue energy around him to cause the incoming boulders to shatter!

He then says," To atone for your sins, a respectable resolve. However Golbez, you picked a rather poor time to try. Your arrival will change nothing, you will join your brother in death!"

He then has energy blast out of his hand before he fires a barrage of red lasers from it at Golbez! The former pawn of Zeromus responds with,

" Those without power are pitiful, but I don't fit in to that section! "

With this he fires a barrage of lighting blasts that intercept the beams, and cause a series of explosions! As Golbez flies higher in to the air he says,"

Nothing is absolute in battle, sometimes even strength can be a weakness trespasser. Your massive power blinds you to the truth, and will cost you. Now, what the?"

Golbez is shocked to see in a flash Xemnas above him, with him preparing a wicked slash from his red energy sword before he grins and says,"

Your wise, but not that wise Golbez. For I am not blinded by my power, this godlike power is quite genuine as your about to find out! No matter what your power or intentions are, it's futile. No one being can stop me! Now lets, oh? "

Xemnas is about to go for a lethal attack only for him to all of a sudden see a flash of light before turning to the left and seeing a massive holy magic spell heading his way! As he defects that blast Golbez instantly counters with another Cosmic Ray attack and the Superior of the Dark Enji is forced in to the defensive before he gets on guard as the energy beam blasts him back! As he recovers from the attack he hears an old voice say,"

That may be, but he is not fighting alone!"

Xemnas then sees a surging white magical aura appear before behind Golbez an elderly man with a beard longer them him wearing purple robes reveals his presence known. While looking old enough that he could crumble to dust if blown on, Cecil and his friends know that this man is one of the most powerful of the Lunarian race, and also the uncle of Cecil and Golbez! Cecil looks even more happy as he says,"

_FuSoYa_! I am glad your still well to!

" Golbez chuckles from beneath his armor as he says,

" Ah, so you finally arrived. Took long enough, even for someone as ancient as you."

The bearded one chuckles back and says,"

Sorry to leave things to you for a while Golbez, I just had to check up on a few minor things. Well, it looks like are unwanted visitors are not going to leave unless we ask them nicely.

" Xemnas looks on guard as he says,"

So, you have awakened as well. No matter, this is only a minor derailment of the plan. Your powers are still useless in the face of the master of the universe, you have no defense against the ultimate pain."

FuSoYa strokes his beard as he says,"

You who have corrupted visions of justice and a twisted heart of darkness, you are not welcomed on this moon. If you do not leave now, you will be forced to."

Ravxen laughs madly as his power explodes and he says,"

Really now, you think you can force US to leave? I had enough of this worthless diversion, human, Lunarian, they are all the same class of inferior being! No matter what race you are, your weak power is worthless, and your sprits will be consumed by the all reaching powers of darkness!"

With this he has dozens of dark tentacles form around him and extend to seize and rip apart the relatives of Cecil! However Golbez turns to FoSoYa and says,

" This being seems to have a vast amount of power in him, shawl we cut with the formalities and show him how formidable we can be?"

FuSoYa nods before he says,

" I think that would be wise, it's clear we can not negotiate with beings as crazed as them. Everything is ready, so in that case." With this they both raise up there arms before they say at once the words of,"

Double Meteor!

" With this Golbez and FuSoYa both raise there arms before they have there energy explode, and instantly a enormous barrage of energy meteors rain down, with enough power to shatter the tentacles Ravxen unleashed and blast him back! Some come for Xemnas as well but he sets up another energy wall to defect the meteors heading his way in to the ground. Meanwhile, while only suffering minor injuries the masked foe's pride is hurt most of all as he snarls and says,"

Damn it all, could I really have spent so much energy trying to vanquish Ben Auro? I won't let theses moon rats upstart me!

"Xemnas floats besides him as he says,"

Don't let your anger boil your senses and let the Enji have the upper hand Ravxen. They are more powerful then we figured but still nothing to fret. After all, its two on two, and the inferior ones will always lose.

"FuSoYa looks stern as he says,"

So your another one who deem what is a worthy life merely on power alone. You may think you have things in your favor but you will pay dearly for tampering with are home as if it were yours!"

Xemnas looks smug as he says,

" Ah, but this is mine Lunarian. Soon the entire cosmos will be mine, as I reconfigure it to a more purer state! I did not know your people were still alive on this moon, but is you side with the Organization you will benefit greatly.

"Golbez responds with,"

The Lunarian race won't side with maniacs with despotic intentions.

"Xemnas has his power flares up before he says,

" As if you two represent your entire race, your people will loath your decision when it costs them the extinction of there race!

FuSoYa just clears his throat as he says,"

Well, I beg to differ, since it would seem they share are opinion of you!"

With this all of a sudden everyone sees many flash of lights before everyone sees many people wearing the same kind of uniform and having green hair of different shapes come all around everyone! Ben gasps as he says,"

Whoa, did everyone just wake up or something? "

Golbez chuckles and says,"

More or less, the energy surplus's reaction awoken everyone from there slumber."

Cecil is nearly speechless as he says,

" My people, at last they have awakened. I never thought this day would be the day, but I don't mind at all! Oh?"

He then sees a female Lunarian walk up to him and say,"

Your sir Cecil, the nephew of FuSoYa and the son of KluYa yes? Golbez told me to heal you all, so please wait a moment and you will be free of your paralyze."

FuSoYa then says,"

The Lunarian race has slept for a great span of time, waiting for the world we observed because we thought we should not interfere with other worlds. But now it's clear we have missed the pages of history turn, and we won't miss it any more! That's why we won't just sit back any longer and let evil have its way!"

Ben grins as he sees others come up and he says,"

Man, this is one unexpected turn of events, but ill take it! Now Xemnas, Ravxen, lets resume taking you guys down once and for all!

"Ravxen glares back at Ben and says,"

Don't count on it, your hopes and dreams are futile! This unexpected outburst of rats won't save you! Think an entire race of peons can phase me? Please, soon all life in this decaying universe will be exterminated, and killing you all at once will just speed things up a notch!

" In responds a good majority of the Lunarian people have there magical energy flare up and they begin to cast spells as Golbez says,"

Vile shadow of a man, now you will know the entire power of are race, along with mine! Come forth shadow dragon!

" With this a trail of black energy comes out of his shadow, before it forms in to a black colored dragon! This dragon roars before it glows, and instantly goes in to Golbez before he junctions with it! As Golbez is glowing with energy and the head of the dragon appears on his right shoulder pad his magical aura grows to twice his size he then says,

" Now, its time we part. "

Ravxen chuckles as he says,"

Please, like that will scare me! I had enough of this insult, for this embarrassment ill show you the ultimate nightmare as I wipe you out in one blast! Now, sit tight boys and girls, and observe what true terror is as I? Huh, now what? Oh, its you.

" A instant later before Ravxen can do what he is about to do a portal of darkness opens besides him, before out of it comes a furious Axel! It seems he just broke out of Marluxia 's transport spell as he says,

" Marluxia!!! Think you can dismiss me so casually!? Ill show you who's going to burn out first when I , eh? What, happened to the castle? Ravxen, Master Xemnas, why are you here?" Ravxen chuckles as he says,

" You're a bit late to the party kiddo. Marluxia is dead, and now we are about to make his killers join them! "Axel shrugs and says,

" Well, ok, I guess. Wait, Ben Auro and Ezan are giving you problems? "

Ravxen has his own black fire surround him as he says,"

Do you want to die to Axel? Theses jokers are nothing to me, its just that unwanted actors keep throwing themselves on the set and ruining what's suppose to be the tragic performance! They keep spawning like locust, oh great, and another one!"

The red haired villain with the title of " the Furry of the Dancing Flames"

looks around as he says," What are you talking about Ravxen? You mean that armored guy, the old guy and all of theses green haired freaks? No sweet, you guys should not have to even waste your breath with theses lowlifes! Ill melt them all in a second before Ben Auro and pals learn the hard way what happens when they think they can, GUH!!

" Before he can finish all of a sudden a barrage of missiles blasts him in the back and sends him flying to the ground! As Ben is healed from the paralyzing gas and can move around again he turns to the left and sees the blast came from none other then the Neo High-wind! Showing he is more then ok Cloud's friend shouts out from the spaceship's intercom with,

" GOD DAMN PUNKS!! Think you can blow me aside? Ill teach you to think you can cast aside this bird that casually!

" Ravxen chuckles as he says

," That's what I was talking about, but thanks for being the fall guy Axel, it's a hat much better worn by you!"

Axel slowly gets off the ground and spits out a pebble as he says,"

Damn it, you all, suck. Urg.

" All ready burnt out from all of his battles of the day he falls on his face and Cloud chuckles as he says,"

That will teach them to underestimate getting Cid mad, and worse, scratching his pain job."

Xemnas sighs as he says,"

Well, it seems people are just being stubborn today and all desire to line up to be slathered.

" Ben grins as thanks to the white mage Lunarian his wounds are healed and his power is restored and he looks at the leader of the enemies faction as he says,"

That's because none of us want to die no matter how much you say we deserve to Xemnas! Logical or not, most people don't desire to die. This is the power of the will to live, and it's more then enough to defeat you!"

Xemnas looks annoyed as he says,"

Will to live? How utterly worthless, all life forms may have to live, but no matter how determined worthless trivial life is, it will be put in its place with unyielding mercy! Your will to life is insignificant to the power of a god!

"Golbez then has his power explode as he says,"

Your once more gravely mistaken, you're the ones who won't be shown mercy! FuSoYa, now would be a good time to test out are new experiment yes?"

His uncle nods and puts up his hands again as he says,"

I suppose while ideally I would not try it, this is not normal circumstances. Let's end this unwanted hostel action.

" He then has his energy flare up before he says

," Double," Golbez said this to, and at the same time they both say,

" Ultima!" With this at the same time they unleash twin blasts of energy that form a gigantic green blast that heads for the two Dark Enji, just as all of the other Lunarian 's unleashes various magical spells at the same time! To top it off, Cid also fires the main charged particle cannon as well, and as Xemnas sees all of this he says," This is the will to live is it? It's not enough, no amount of wills can compare to mine!"

With this he unleashes an explosion of power in order to repel the attacks, but it seems the combo of attacks is too much for him to defect, and he and Ravxen are consumed in a massive explosion that lights up the whole moon!

As Ben dares to be hopeful he says," Did, did we get him?"

Ansem looks firm as he says," No, but that attack left its mark."

With this the dust clears, and everyone sees that both Ravxen and Xemnas have survived, but both did not come out of it unscathed. What shocks everyone is that all of a sudden a new person is in front of Xemnas, a being in the same Dark Enji outfit, looking like a women with short blue hair and odd eyes with metal rods on her neck! Shocked at this Doug says,

" Hold the phone, when did we get ANOTHER new member of this idiot cult? "

Squall looks confused as he sees the sudden new girl had cast a barrier around herself and Xemnas to lessen the damage he took before he says,"

How odd, her energy, it feels just like Xemnas. It's almost, like she is a extension of him!"

Xemnas takes a deep breath as he says,"

How annoying, I did not think I would have to use this for the likes of them. "

Ravxen is furious now as he seems to be more upset that everyone is not dead yet then any damage he has taken before he says,"

Damn vermin, no matter how you try, you will never kill me! I won't be defeated, no will can stop the wrath of the darkness! So if you're done, then now its time for some screams!

" Xemnas holds out his hand as he says,"

Wait Ravxen, the situation has changed. Now, the time for there demise is no longer ideal."

Ravxen turns to the Dark Enji superior as he says,"

WHAT!!! IS this your sad attempt at humor Xemnas? Why should we allow theses unworthy bugs to not get out of being squashed when now is prime squashing season!? Seriously, they have defied are plans, and annoyed ME for the LAST TIME!!"

Xemnas closes his eyes as he says,"

Believe me, I won't like this either. However, now the stage is too crowed, and we can obtain are ultimate victory much more smoothly when we have the pieces aligned. "

Ben powers up and says,

" What is wrong Xemnas? Now that we are back at full power and have back up you see the writing on the wall and want to avoid seeing everything come crashing down?"

Xemnas looks sinister as he says,"

Don't think you have pushed us in to anything Ben Auro. I am letting you live now because even with all of this power you have no chance of stopping us. You think today's events can stop us? Thing again, even with both the lost of Castle Oblivion, Xion, Levius and Vexen, all of that does not gain you anything! The powers of the castle and Xion her self can be replicated with out to much effort, and with there errors purged. And even with the lost of Vexen, I have all of his research at my disposable, and even a useable replica of Levius can be recreated to fit in to are plans.

Yes, you can not stop us, we will combined all of the powers of the Celestial Beasts to open the path to the divine realm. Now that we know where all of the Celestial Beasts are, it's only a matter of time till things come my way. After all, we can take them when ever we choose!"

Ben gets upset as he says," What the, your talking about Lacus? I don't' know what you're getting at, but ill never let you have her freaks!"

Ravxen chuckles as he says,"

My, you're even quicker to anger when the name of your precious Lacus Raystar is mentioned eh Ben Auro? How sad, your deep affection will go so unrewarded. Heh, you will see just how futile your efforts are, when the thing that is most precious to you gives you the most pain!

Yes, you think you have the facts clear only to be so utterly wrong. Oh, to see you reach that threshold of absolute misery, it's enough to let you off the hook to live a little longer, to feel this pain! All right Xemnas, lets get out of this dump, the smell of idiots is too much to bear if they are going to live!"

Xemnas then has his energy surge and surround him before he says,"

Revile in the precious time we are generous to give you for now Enji Knights. It won't last long, and then you will wish just how much you were a part of our paradise, the paradise of Kingdom Hearts! We will meet again, on the day you all are reduced to nothingness!"

With this he snaps his finger, and in a instant portals of darkness appear behind him, Ravxen and his lifeless blue haired servant!

As they all warp away Axel gets back up and looks a little dizzy before he also opens a portal of darkness and says,"

Looks like you and your friends got lucky once again Ben Auro! Better enjoy it, because I will get you back for this! Got your happy thoughts memorized? Better, because soon there is going to be nothing happy about your future!

So till then, just, bah, I think I am going to hurl, ill insult you next time!"

With this he jumps in to the portal, and everyone looks around before Zidane says,"

So, is it really over? Finally?

"Cloud takes a deep breath as he says,"

Looks like it. All right, this time, the mission really is complete!

" Ben chuckles as he says,"

Man, it was hairy for a moment. But, looks like luck finally was on are side.

"James nods and says,"

Well, I guess we have to thank are survival to the timely appearance of your relatives Cecil. Guess this is a bonus to are efforts today."

Cecil looks relived as he sees Golbez and FuSoYa walking up to him now before he says,"

That's putting it lightly James. I was wondering if I would ever see you again. Looks like my wish was granted, and as a plus are life's were saved "

Golbez then takes off his helmet, revealing him to have white hair short of like how Mageto from X men has his hair look like most of the time. He then says,"

It would seem fate shined on us today brother. I am just glad, I was able to come when I did.

"FuSoYa chuckles as he says,"

Even after being so long apart, the bond you have for each other has grown while separated it would seem. Ah, and it seems you have even more, unique looking friends with you Cecil. Are they, all from the blue planet?"

Ben grins as he says,"

Not really sir, we are from different worlds all over the universe! Er, I know it's a lot to get use to."

Golbez then looks at Ben and says,"

It would seem we really did sleep to long, things seemed to have changed a great deal."

Cecil then says," Don't worry Golbez, I will explain everything. But first, if possible, some rest first would be nice. It's been, a long day.

" Ezan then chuckles and says,"

That's a understatement Cecil. Still, adding this to also having my father being alive, the Lylat Kingdom is going to greatly benefit. "

FuSoYa raises a eyebrow as he says," Lylat Kingdom? My, are race choose to sleep because we did not think the people of the blue planet were ready for us. However, now it seems we are not ready for an even bigger society. Still, if the people in this Lylat Kingdom are as noble as you, then I won't have a thing against being part of it."

Ben smiles as he says,"

Well, not everyone, but enough to make it count. As you can see, there are a lot of guys like Xemnas and Ravxen in the cosmos to. But long as we, the Enji Knights, are around, they won't have there way!"

Tidus laughs and says," You got that right! Hah, those losers thought they could beat us just cause we were a little tired? Please, even if a dozen more of those, AHH!"

Tidus is instantly punched to the ground by Ezan as he says,

" If you Jinx us again Tidus, we are dropping you off on the nearest asteroid! "

Auron sighs and says," Agreed."

As everyone laughs Cid yells out from the Neo High-Wind with,"

HEY!! Are you guys going to board or not? If those guys are your friends then they can come to, just tell them to wipe there feet!"

Cloud chuckles and says," Well everyone, ready to discuss this on board?

" Ben grins and says,"

Sounds good to me, I am ready to take a nap. Whew, that was a close one, but looks like its time to go home."

Doug grins and says," All right, we all came out alive after all! That case, I get the Sundane special when we get back!"

Ben looks admused as he says," Hey, I had dibs on that! Good greif, a day of crazy battles is no excuse to forget who had the right for the best dessert! Hey, I am serious! Come back!

" With this everyone gets ready to head in to the ship, and discuss more alliances. And despite what uncertainties lie ahead, at least they are able to at last get out of the nightmares of Castle Oblivion with some bonus! Thanks to the arrival of Golbez and the others are hero's were able to come out alive from the brutal assault of Xemnas and Ravxen. And with the Lunarian race likely to join the Lylat Kingdom, this plus Ansem means good news for the Lylat Kingdom! Still, there are still plenty of things that need to be done, can are hero's be ready to have what it takes to get it done? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter, Ben and co arrive back at Hallowed Bastion ready to relax from there grueling battle with the Dark Enji. The Lunarian race does join the Lylat Kingdom officially, and Golbez and FuSoYa join the Enji! But the thing that causes the biggest ripples is when Ansem not only meets with Master Myers and King Atem, but soon has a broadcast to have a official speech to reveal the truth about what happened to the United Zeon Federation ,

that almond other things, infuriates Weil Zabi and rocks the world of the entire Zeon Federation, not to mention changing the balance of the war! However as good as its going, sadly Ben still can't relax to much, thanks to seeing that Brad has now sadly seemed to have been let out on parole from his actions and is back to giving Ben a hard time!

But, what really shocks Ben, and everyone else, is when he runs in to Lacus! Brace your self's, its not going to be pretty. But, despite this shocking turn of events, Ben can't let himself be effected to badly. Because, now that Ansem has condemned Weil Zabi, the time has come, for the Lylat Kingdom to prepare its offensive to end its war with the Zeon Federation! To see if they will be ready, tune in to next time to

**_Chapter 136: Ripples of One's way, Beacon of Confrontation! _**

Don't miss it! But, before we depart, some Authors notes.

First, if your wondering why Golbez and the others shown up still, its simple, in my story Castle Oblvion was on the same moon as the Lunarian moon, Marluxia did not run in to them but knew something was up and cast a spell to freeze the Crystal Palace till Ansem wandered by and broke the spell. Thus Golbez and co woke up just in time to show up. Ah, and as for Xemnas. Well, obviously its not how that was in Kingdom Hearts two but since the whole Heartless and Nobody thing does not exist in this story, I wanted to mix it up, plus, lets be honest, besides being a fun final battle in Kingdom Hearts two, Xemnas was kind of, dull personality wise.

Since he is not a Nobody in my story he does not get away with it lol. That's why I am giving Xemnas some of the personally of Liquid Snake from Metal Gear, along with some personally from the Narato Villain Pain. Also, to clear things up, Xemnas and Ezan are not blood brothers, just like how Solid Snake and Liquid Snake are in Metal Gear, or maybe, Solid Snake and Big Boss. Maybe more like the Genom soliders in Metal Gear Solid one that had the Big Bosses DNA fused in to them .

Also, Ezan is only partly a clone of Seyia, he has some of his traits, like the same sliver hair, but since he has the DNA from Ansem and Naimine he has more unique characteristics while Xemnas is a more exact copy.

Ah, the last thing, if your puzzled by the body that Xemnas summoned, well it's a mystery for now but to throw you a hint its kind of a mix of the power that that Pain villain has from Naruto, and something related to Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep. To see just what it is you will just have to keep on reading muhahahaha.

Any who, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more, for this chapter, and till next time!


	27. C136:Crossroads to Confrontation!

_**Chapter 136: Ripples of One's way, Flare of the Crossroads to the Coming Confrontation! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben Ezan and the others thought they had ended there " Fun" with castle oblivion after the tragic death of Xion, and the not so tragic deaths of Vexen and Marluxia! However, fate has proven not to be doing Ben any favors as both the crazed mysterious Ravxen and none other than the leader of the Organization itself, Xemnas, had appeared to clean up the mess there traitor made! However Ben was find with that, since he was more than ready to in his mind avenge Max, even if Ravxen swore it was not him despite him being the likely suspect! Despite the insane amount of power the masked foe had Ben had shown his progress has come far since he was first introduced to the mad man, and for the first time Ben with the help of Cloud Doug and Shinryudramon was able to inflect some critical damage to Ravxen. But no matter how many attacks hit the psychotic villain it just seemed to make him even more enraged! Things might have turned out differently if all the Enji at once helped out, but they were quite distracted by the massive power of Xemnas! With his many powers like using the power to bend nothingness itself to phase through matter and manifested many elite skills to wipe the floor with the Enji, and even when Ezan used his Divine Joutei sprit armor he still could not do any serious damage to his foe!

But the most shocking revelation was when Xemnas revealed just why he had so much power, it was because he was none other then a clone of Seyia Leingod, the being who originally defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron! After revealing the secret of the Lylat Kingdom's top secret _Les Enfants Terribles_ _Savior Project_ Xemnas topped it off by revealing that to some extent Ezan and he were brothers at the DNA level! However even with this bombshell of a revelation the resolve of are hero's would not waver and demented replica of the legendary hero or not they gave it everything they could to defeat Xemnas! However, it seemed that was not enough, and as both they and Ben's group were all ready worn down from the long battles of the day, and were all pushed in to a corner when a Nobody minion of Xemnas paralyzed them all! However, before the end could come, a miracle appeared to are hero's aid, and it came with a unlikely source in none other than the dark powerful brother of Cecil, Theodore, or his more well know name Golbez! It seems that Cecil's gut feeling was right, the Dark Enji had set up Castle Oblivion on the same moon as the Lunarian race and had just assumed that the Crystal Palace that the race had slept under was just a memento discarded! However this proved to be a very costly mistake, when the two Dark Enji found themselves having to deal with not just Golbez, but the powerful magical master and Cecil's uncle FuSoYa and a good chuck of the powerful races warriors as back up!

While even this amount of power did not seem to seriously threaten either Ravxen or Xemnas, it did seem to make them lose interest in trying to kill are heroes, and after mocking at how they were going to win anyway they, along with a disgruntled Axel retreated! Well, it may have been a rough ride, but even after a nasty surprise are hero's were able to emerge victories. And with a couple of bonuses to boot! Both having Golbez, FuSoYa and the rest of the Luarnine race now join the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom, and having Ansem join them as well has been a major victory for the forces of justice. But as good as it is, things can't go up forever. And with Xemnas and what remains of his Organization remaining, the Zannacross Empire still very at large, and Weil Zabi and what remains of the Zeon Federation likely to go even more ballistic when the news of their former leader and the death of his son reaches him Ben and co still have a very large hill to climb up before they can truly relax. Can are hero's be ready for these challenges, and whatever other dark events appear before them? Only one way to find out, so let's get this show on the road! Ready? Here we go!

* * *

" Today's chapter begins with, the group that did not enjoy the outcome of the previous chapter, the agitated members of the Organization! With the amount of power they have it's not too much of a surprise for Zexion and Saix to sense their superior's power, and as they obediently sit on their designated uneven white thrones they see Xemnas, Ravxen, and Axel all warp in to the room! But what shocks their fellow members is that they all are looking bruised and bloody! Zexion raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Master Xemnas, what happened? Those inferior beings were able to harm you?

"Xemnas just looks even colder then he normally does as he floats up to his throne and says,"

The wills of the Enji Knights, were even greater than I expected. It's clear why the others have fallen to them. "

Saix grins as he misunderstands his leaders quote and says,

" There might may have been provident warriors of power, but even if it was enough to wipe out that pathetic traitor Marluxia and the others nothing could compare to the ultimate power! At least in the end everything went according to plan and everyone who stood in are way has been given there judge, oh? "

He, and everyone else notices an explosion of dark energy that nearly shatters the room as Ravxen is growling and he says,"

Oh, yes that does sound rather nice. Well, expect for the whole thing of THE VERMIN SURVIVING!!!

It's been a long time since I felt such outrage, and I remember why I detest feeling it !"

Zexion is shocked as he says,"

What, the Enji beat both of you? Impossible, Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, none of them should ever be able to gather the power to match yours Lord Xemnas!"

Axel sighs as he lounges on his throne and says,

" Relax Zexion, non of those idiots could ever even dream of overpowering are leader! Things seemed to be going well, till, out of no were all of these freaks popped up and harassed us! Damn it, those hero's, always having things pop up out of no were to give them a lucky break! "

Xemnas closes his eyes and says,"

Truth to be told, even with the Enji having their energies refilled and the pestering of that Golbez and the others of the Lunarian race they still cannot defeat me. And yet, it would require a great deal of my power. And, I don't feel like wasting all of that energy on the likes of them. Because, after all of the annoyance they caused, they have also proved to be just that. And no annoyance can stop us, if they interfere in are plans they will be killed for good. It's as simple as that.

"Ravxen has his eyes glow as he says,"

Still, the fact that those insects think they can get away with such outrageous behavior is unforgivable! Ben Auro, he has those eyes, those cocky eyes of someone who truly thinks he can defy the fate of all living things! I oh so loath actors who can't act properly, and the most infuriating thing of all was that they were going to be all blown to bits till the moon rats ruined my fun! No, but the most unsettling thing about it all, was that I really was trying to kill Ben Auro this time. He is progressing farther than I expected. I wonder, if this is really the limit, of this body.

" Xemnas closes his eyes and chuckles as he says,

" Calm yourself Ravxen, don't let that pawn rile you up over nothing. It's true he is getting stronger faster than anyone of us thought he could, but it makes no difference. He does not have what it takes, none of them really do. The pain he has from all of the bounds he has from the heart he refuses to throw away will sink him, since after all he would prefer to die then give in to his hatred. In any case, let's move on from this embarrassment, and move forward with are aims to show the Enji Knights how futile their efforts really were! Yes, even with this minor setback, it's time to enter are final phase."

Zexion sighs and says,"

I mean no disrespect master Xemnas, but, with are forces reduced just to us six, even with are combined power it might make for complications. Plus, even while we have his research on file, the lost of Vexen will, be a further crack on are plans.

" Xemnas opens his eyes and says,"

Do you doubt my declaration Zexion? I have all of the necessarily works of our late comrade committed to both my memory and to digital memory. There is nothing we cannot replicate. Even the Celestial Beast Levius, or at least his essence can be replicated. Yes, this is quite vital a thing to have, since we might need to replicate another one depending on the, faithfulness and competence of are pathetic host.

" Axel rolls his eyes as he says," Ah, your referring to that good for nothing tramp? Did that Larxene even have the nerve to return here?"

Saix then clears his throat as he says,"

As a matter of a fact, Larxene did return shortly before you three did. She was in one of her, moods, and pouted off to her chambers. "

Ravxen chuckles as he says,"

That pathetic hack of a diva, she better learn she is not nearly as talent as she thinks she is and if she keeps trying to go for the star light, she is going to be removed from the stage piece by piece!"

It seems this managed to burn the ears of the female member, because moments later out of the wide doors in the center comes the Savage Nymph herself! Looking flustered and exasperated she looks like a bird trying to find the quickest way out of a cage before she says,"

HEY! Don't to refer to me as something like that guys! Just because things did not go your way it does not mean you have to be so typical and blame the women for your failures!

"Axel barley restrains himself from snapping before he glares at her and says,"

You have a lot of nerve to talk like that Larxene! After all, it's your fault the Enji are not dead!"

Larxene gives a bitter glare in responds as she says,"

Please, you got beat as soundly as I did, so don't blame me for not being a real man that could not even beat a goodie two shoes like Ben Auro!"

Saix responds with,"

Falling to meet ones task is one thing, but you did more than fail in battle despite the generous power we gave you Larxene. But according to Axel's report you killed Xigbar by throwing him like a piece of meat. And what's worse, is that you dared to side with Marluxia and his treachery!

"Larxene giggles nervously and says,"

Is that what old hot head said? Because you see there was a tiny misconception because what REALLY was going on was that, AH!"

Xemnas has clearly had enough at this point because he does not even finish before his power explodes and he uses his magical energy alone to smash her in to the ground! Xemnas clutches his hand as he says,"

There is no error Larxene. It's clear you let Xigbar die in your place and then sided with Marluxia in his foolish ambitions for your own endless selfish desires for power you don't deserve! You may have been foolish enough to think Marluxia 's backstabbing would work, but now he is dead, and soon you will join him!"

Larxene uses all of her strength to push herself up and say,"

Wait, please don't be so hasty Master Xemnas! You don't understand, it may seem that I tried to betray you all, but all I was really doing was spying on Marluxia and getting his trust so I could get up close to him and stop him! Please, why would I ever betray someone as powerful as you for him? GUH!!"

Xemnas just extends his hand and Larxene is lifted up in to the air before she is right in front of him! As he begins to force choke her he says,"

It seems more likely that you thought he would get away with his scheme, and when he died you just tried to hide your hand in it to save face. It's too bad your motives are far too easy to see Larxene! It's a pity; I thought you had some desire to see are new world but if your motivation is so simplistic then you don't deserve to be a part of our Organization!

" Larxene then panics as she says,"

Wait don't do this! Axel may have it against me but I swear I have only done everything in the name of our new world! Please, don't kill me, I still can be of some use to you!

" With this Xemnas chuckles as he says,"

It's no use, your empty words can't mask the true shape of your soul Larxene. I know how you think, and that's why I knew you would side with Marluxia. Furthermore, that's why this is not as big an issue as it could be. After all, I knew this would be the end result. And despite how distasteful your behavior has been, your, unique talents, and the fact that the celestial beast Falzter is most effective in your body. This is why, you will be allowed to live for the moment.

" Larxene looks delighted as she says,"

Oh thank you Lord Xemnas! I promise you won't regret this! You will see how worthy I am of your kindness when I, AHH!"

With this Xemnas hurls Larxene in to her throne as he says,"

See to it that I don't, or ill destroy you in an instant! Now that this matter is settled, it's time to discuss are next operation. Yes, we have all we need to move in to are final stages.

" Larxene then tries to fix her hair as she says,

" Yes, it's about time Benny boy and pals realize how outmatched they are. Let's show them whose boss!"

Axel sighs and says," Man, it's going to be a pain with so many vacant positions in are group. Even if they are just pawns, we need more working bodies to cover the workload required to get this done!

" Zexion chuckles as he says,"

Funny you would say that Axel. I was thinking of an idea to refill are ranks. And I have an idea to propose to find who is worthy of being a new member." Ravxen chuckles as he says,"

Oh really? You always to have amusing ideals Zexion, it's why I tolerate your existence after all.

" Zexion clears his throat and says,"

Anyway Master Xemnas, after your insurrections' I brainstormed and I have a way to quickly find those with strong hearts of darkness that can serve are purpose. The only variable is that the subjects in question would be from ones who don't have much loyalty.

" Xemnas chuckles as he says,"

Don't worry about that Zexion, I am well versed in controlling the emotions of unruly beings, as you all just saw. Yes, being that think they are so witty only to find themselves one step already in hell! Ah, but even beings without loyalty are still with use. There selfish desires to meet there ambitions make them quite easy to cause disturbances to others, and to be shaped down are desired path. Yes, I think are pesky Enji Knights will be quite busy dealing with those beings, far to busy to stand in are way! And as the forces of the universe continue to struggle in there brutal conflict of supremacy, as they were themselves down they will see in the end, who the truly superior beings are! Yes, the time is coming for Kingdom Hearts, the ultimate life-force, to leave its mark on the cosmos to sign the end of all unworthy beings once and for all!"

Ravxen then chuckles as he says,"

Yes, it's going to be one lovely show when all of the worthless trash are cleaned out for good! Yes, after all of this, it will all come to fruition. Ill insure it! Ben Auro, it's going to be oh so amusing, to see you break! Yes, the only reason I let you off the hook, was that just dying is not good enough for you! No, you're going to see that spending so much effort in to chasing your dreams is just going to cost you every little thing you hold dear! Hahahah, think you can get strong enough to defeat the God of darkness can you? Think you can save your precious friends do you? Hahahah, HAHAAHAH!! More like you're going to realize the hard way the harder you try, the faster you fall in to despair! Oh well, it's the only fate a hero of the light deserves! Now then, I need to kill something so you all do as you please."

With this Ravxen warps off to do as he said, and now it's time to leave the Organization for now, and turn to are hero's to see how they are dealing with the aftermath of the latest battle!

* * *

And as we return to Ben and co, it seems at the moment that things are at last calm once more. In the days that it took for the Neo High-Wind to fly through Hyper Space from the Polar Regions that the Lunarian moon back to Corneria the Enji had plenty to chat with their new guests with. While many of the Lunarian race stayed behind to, resume their society a good chuck of them went with the Enji to see the capital of the Lylat Kingdom, and both Golbez and FuSoYa are part of that chuck! While Cecil's brother and uncle did not have much to say expect the dreams they had in there long period of sleep, Cecil and the others had more than a little to tell them about!

After spending a few days telling most of the major things of detail as Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Yang Ben, Doug, James, Cloud and Hiryuumon are in the lounging room, and Golbez and FuSoYa have gotten a hold of the concept of a sofa Golbez has just heard about the majority of Ben Cecil and the others battles so far before he looks at the white warped space around the ship they are on and says," Truly fascinating. I long assumed there were other worlds besides ours. However, I did not think it would ever be on as grand a scale as this.

"FuSoYa strokes his beard as he says," Indeed, many of our brethren like your father had no doubt that races as advanced as ours existed in the distant starts. However, before we could expand on that, the whole Zemus debacle happened. And that's more or less how we got to this point. Still, I find it very disturbing that there is an evil that far surpasses even Zeromus. This Zannacross Empire, and there master Chaos Zannacross Necron, truly sounds like the ultimate threat of the cosmos.

"Golbez nods as he says,"

Yes, the god of all darkness, the summation of all hatred makes for quite a difficult opponent to defeat. Looks like between all of the servants to this empire that you described to us and that Xemnas and his followers that we exchanged blows with, you have your work cut out for you Cecil. "

Cecil nods and says," Yes, there is no doubt it's been a difficult battle so far. But we have pulled through all of the challenges the forces of evil have thrown are way. And, while there is no doubt winning this war might be the most difficult battle in the history of the universe I know we can prevail. "

FuSoYa then looks at Ben and says,"

To fight a empire of pure evil that has ranks that span a galaxy or two, would seem like a impossible battle to win. At least, if it was just you and your friends Cecil, however, luckily it seems you have made some strong allies in theses Enji Knights. And you Ben Auro, I admit I am most impressed with your story."

Ben laughs nervously as he says,

" Ah, thanks but it's not like my story is over yet. After all there is no guarantee that this tale will have a happy ending, as much as I hope it would be. "

Yang chuckles and pats Ben on the back as he says,"

Don't sell yourself short Ben, you have come quite far, and have many things to be proud about."

Cecil nods and says,"

Yes, you have all ready proven to my eyes and many others you truly are the one chosen by the celestial ones to be the savior of this entire dimension by vanquishing Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Xiza, Sigma and all of the other villains to met there end by your power."

Ben looks down as he says,"

Thanks Cecil. That's all true, it's just that, sometimes I feel like I am not living up to my destiny, like I could do better. Like, if I really was the chosen one I could have saved Xion as well. I felt bad as she died, she was just a pawn of Marluxia and the others who only wanted to belong and feel loved. But in the end, she gave up everything to help us take down Marluxia for good. Her dying with him hardly feels like justice.

" Cloud responds with," Don't let it get to you Ben. It is tragic that Xion had to be denied a happy life, but at least she ended her life on her terms. And by doing so many more lives were saved. Even if it's difficult, sometimes we have to make painful choices to survive. Don't blame yourself Ben, it was the only way."

Kain nods and says," If you try and act perfectly you will only make more mistakes Ben. Take it from me, you must expect your failings, your darkness to understand who you truly are."

Golbez nods and says,"

Ben Auro, there is no shame in having darkness in your heart. After all, it's what makes us human. However, having darkness in ones heart is no sin, as long as you are strong enough to control it. As one who was for a time the slave of my hatred, I sympathize with your desires for atonement for your previous failings. I to seek to make up for the misery I infected. Even if I was brainwashed, I give no excuses. That is why I wish to help you Enji Knights protect what is precious to you, if you will let someone of my character assist you.

"Doug chuckles as he says,

" No need to worry, if your Cecil's bro I am sure you have a place with us."

James nods and says,

" No matter what your past was, your actions saved us, and proved you have a place with the Enji. Despite being the order of justice, we are not as intolerant as some would think. "

Ben chuckles and says,

" That's for sure. Still, I wish more people would understand that. It would make wrapping things up a little smoother. Oh well, I guess we are here to fight out the battles that need to be fought until people do understand each other."

Rosa looks sad as she says,"

It's so sad that even amidst the threat to all life so many people still refuse to work together for the common good."

Cecil sighs as he says,"

It is sad that even after all of this time the people of the Zeon Federation refuse to listen to reason and continue to fight us in this pointless war! We should be fighting together, not against each other when the ultimate evil threatens all of us!

"Cloud closes his eyes as he says,

" Sadly, while that's the logical thing, Weil and what remains of his supporters are not very logical. No matter what losses they suffer they hate the Lylat Kingdom too much to ever surrender. It looks like the only way to end that issue is for many more life's to be lost."

Ben is about to say something before the slide door opens and Ansem says,"

That may be true Cloud, but hopefully, there can be a way to find a path that will not lose as many life's as it could be."

As everyone turns to see Ansem and Ezan walk in Ben says,"

Mister Zeon, you know Weil more than any of us, you really think he can be persuaded to end hostilities with us?

"Ansem closes his eyes as he says,"

Sadly I do know Weil quite well. And because I know him well enough to safely assume he would rather die and take every single person under his domination to go down with him, and anyone else he could hoard with him. Tsc, when I first met Weil I thought he was a little greedy, but just was a man who was passionate about protecting what is his. However, that was one of the most sever mistakes I made. Any clam Weil made about his passion for independence and more freedom was a lie, all Weil truly cares about is having everything he sees, and insuring nothing can cap his power! I have seen him deface my work long enough. So now it's time I do what I can to fix this grave error.

"Ezan nods and says,"

Don't worry, I, and all of us have every desire to help you on this Ansem. "

Ben nods and says,"

That's for sure. Weil, that one time I met him face to face, I could instantly tell he had no regard for anything but himself! A selfish insane man like him has no right to be the ruler of so many worlds! But, I thought as much as we want Weil to be taken down we could not because of the insane defenses he has set up Cloud Sensei?"

The spiky haired warrior nods and says,"

It's true, we more than once thought of ideas to take Weil down. However, Weil knows how badly we want him out of the picture, and has set up security so tight around his core worlds, that while we still could break through if we put everything we had in to it, it would take an massive loss of life from both sides. And it would also cause the resentment the people of the Zeon Federation already have do to Weil's propaganda and are own mistaken to turn in to a bitterness that would last for centuries. And in the end, that just might make Weil seem right to them.

"Ansem responds with," Leave that problem to me Cloud. I think I know a way to end this conflict with slightly less bitterness.

It's not perfect but it's the best we can hope for." James nods and says," That's all we can ask for. Still, I think the impact of you being alive and all might change things, even more so that you will denounce Weil and support ending the war. That is, if we can pull off that you're the real Ansem. No doubt that Weil will call you a fake instantly, to be honest I am surprised he was not aware your still alive."

Ansem chuckles and says,

" Weil may be very good at knowing what he wants to know, but so am I. And as a bonus I am good at staying out of peoples notice when I want to. Still, if Marluxia did not report to Weil that I am alive, he will know that I am alive likely minutes after I set foot on Corneria. That's why I must again insist that I speak to King Atem as soon as possible."

Cecil nods and says,"

Only the Enji Masters are aware of your existence Ansem, and Grand Master Myers has swore not to mention this to anyone else till you have met with King Atem. In fact, I believe he is going to meet us as we land."

Ansem nods and says," Thank you all, it's not that I doubt your trustworthiness. It's just that after all of my experiences, I know that the longer you wait, the longer the potential for things to unravel. Oh?"

Everyone then sees a light on the top of the room go from white to yellow as Cid's voice comes out of the room's intercom and he says,"

Hey everyone, case you dozed off we are about to exit Hyper Space and land back at good old Hallowed Bastion. So better brace yourself and grab a bag because I don't care who you are or what powers you have, barf on this ship and your getting ejected!

" Ben laughs and says," Well, unless, well I am not going to say it but at this point we have a rather good chance of not having things unravel underneath us."

Ezan chuckles as he says," Oh I don't know Ben Auro, with your luck we might have Kira and Sephiroth waiting for us on our doorstep."

Ben moans and says," Don't even joke about that! If you say that in these days it could come true!"

Ezan looks amused and says," What's wrong Ben, I thought a true warrior is not afraid of any challenge?"

Ben just sits down on one of the seats and fastens his seatbelt before he says," Maybe, but even the ultimate hero needs to rest in-between battles! After that series of insanity I could use some R&R." Hiryuumon laughs and says," Don't worry boss, I am sure everyone is going to be impressed at what we did! And to celebrate we will have a blast, and kick out anyone trying to ruin the fun!

" Doug looks revved up and says,"

Sounds like an awesome idea to me Hiryuumon! Things might soon be shaping up to be hairy once Weil breaks the record for ultimate flip outs, but till then we have a time to just relax As everyone sees the ship emerge out of Hyper Space and the large blue planet that is many of the people in the room's home appears Ben sighs and thinks to himself with,

" Hopefully. Still, it's not like everything is find. To think, after how crazy it was I nearly forgot, but Lacus, I still don't know how she is doing after that disaster."

He then takes out his phone device and has it display the picture that he had Cloud take of him, Lacus, and Hiryuumon having fun at the beach back on El Estcy before he smiles sadly and says,"

Lacus, I hope you're not as sad as you were when I left. I did not want to leave you in such a sad state, but, duty calls. Even with what happened to my mother, I don't blame you. I, just want you to not have to be afraid of yourself, to hate yourself anymore. But, to do that, I have to take care of all of the people who are making you so afraid.

If we do have some time to relax, I think I'll do whatever I can to see you smile again. After all, you were there for me, and there is no way I will fail to repay the favor. I, may have not been able to save Xion, but I won't fail to save you from the Blue Eyes Dragon, whoever wants its power, and anything else! After all, I don't think I can handle if I, oh?"

He notices that the ship is moving through the atmosphere and sighs before he puts his phone away. Golbez takes a look at the metropolis of Neo Arcadia, a far cry from what Baron and the other cities of Cecil's world looked like when he was there and says,"

Most impressive, this is truly something that looks like a civilization that has reached the highest level of evolution. I thought the Lunarian race had reached the pinnacle of advancement, but it goes to show when you think expectations are met, they just proceed to get shattered once more."

Ben chuckles as he says,"

That's one way of putting it. Still, as far as we come, not everything is perfect or this whole conflict would not exist. Oh well, we will just do what we can till we get there. Ah, and now it looks like you're about to meet some of the people who will help us with that goal! "

With that Ben points to the window as everyone sees many Enji Knights in the dock waiting for them. With this Ezan says

," Well, not the first time we had a reception on are return. It's been a while since that there is such a large one though."

Ben chuckles as he says,

" I guess it's the high status personal we have on board Ezan. Heh, or maybe they want to see your new family reunion?

" As Ben grins Ezan just sighs as he says,

" I think I'll make it a policy to kill anyone who dares to think they can mock my situation. Well, or at the least severely mane them.

"As the ship lands Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, let's hope you start that tomorrow or there is going to be a lot of people needing their limbs reattached. "

Ezan chuckles and says,"

Lucky for you, it's not in effect. Come on, let's get on with this."

Ansem nods as they all get up and he says,"

Yes, it's time to step out of the safety of the shadows, and confront are mistakes head on."

With this they all do proceed to leave the spaceship, and by the time they are at the doors they see Grand Master Myers, Master Zoda, Master Yamamoto, and many other Enji like Luke Basch, Cless and more waiting for them! As Ben steps on the castle tiles Myers smiles and says,"

Ah there you are Ben. I am most relived you and everyone else has returned alive.

"Ben grins and says,"

Glad to see things are ok here as well Grand Master. HEh, even knowing we were walking in to a trap it was on wild ride in Castle Oblivion. Still, in the end we were able to come out on top while insuring that Xigbar, Vexen and Marluxia can never bring any more harm to anyone again.

Plus we managed to show Axel, Larxene, Ravxen, and even their leader Xemnas that we are no push over's!

"Zidane sighs as he says,

" Still, we only got out of that insanity thanks to more than a few lucky breaks! Not to mention both Ravxen and Xemnas are still on an insanely different level then the others. As much as I hate to be on the losing side, I am just glad that they got bored and left so we have a chance to make next time a different story!

" Myers then looks disturbed as he says,"

Yes, I heard in your report the true origins of the Organization's leader, and the facts were quite hard to swallow.

" Lloyd rubs his shoulder as he says,

" It may seem like one bad joke but it's not when you're being smashed by him Grand Master!

That Xemnas, even after all of the crazy guys we fought he still hit pretty hard! "

Myers then says," I don't doubt you, but even so. The fact that Xemnas is a clone of none other than Seyia Leingod himself is a problem on many fronts.

"James turns to the Enji leader and says,

" Master Myers, were you aware of the _Les Enfants Terribles_ _Savior Project_?"

Myers sighs and says,"

I was not, but I did hear rumors. The existence of Xemnas was so top secret that I don't think even King Atem's father was fully filled in on his existence. I knew his brother, Akhenaden. He was another secretive man, and he did not trust the budding Enji order at the time. I could see why he would want his own personal warrior that he could control. I did find that the ways the reports describing the conclusions to the Shadow Moses and Big Shell situations were a little, strange to say the least.

Still, I did not think they would go to such lengths as to recreate the savior of the cosmos as his pet solider. Sadly, it seems Akhenaden found out the hard way how uncontrollable his project would be. And even sadder, is that now I see more clearly why his brother former king Akunumko fell in to depression and died now. However, this shows how even with their ranks reduced the Organization of Dark Enji are still a grave threat to the cosmos."

Ben then looks at the Star Sword as he says,"

I wonder, even if he is a clone, he is the guy who defeated Zannacross all of those years ago. I hope the power of the Star Sword is enough to match his power."

Zoda turns to Ben and says," Doubt yourself you should not Ben. Chosen one you are, not Xemnas.

"Yamamoto nods and says,

" Even if Xemnas is as powerful as Seyia was, you have the Star Sword now, so his power should not be able to match what it was at its peak. "

Myers nods and then says," And don't forget Ben, as great as a hero as Seyia Leingod was, nothing remains the same forever. I believe you have what it takes to surpass him."

Ben grins and says,"

Thanks Master Myers. You're all right, no matter what he is Xemnas is out of his mind. And that just means I have to keep training, so that next time I can defeat them. Still, I am glad luck was on our side. Because in the end we got a few bonuses."

Cecil turns to Golbez and FuSoYa as he says,"

Yes, despite the intentions of Marluxia his actions causes a few acts of joy, and for another race to take up the fight against the darkness."

FuSoYa then looks at Master Myers and says,"

So you are the leader of the order of holy knights? I must give my respect for someone who could gather such a larger group of powerful defenders of justice. I am FuSoYa, the envoy of the Lunarian race"

Myers chuckles and says,"

It's not like I did this by myself, but I welcome your respect. I am Rodimus Myers leader and Grand Master of the Enji Knights. So your Cecil's uncle, it's a pleasure to meet you FuSoYa. For saving the Enji from a dire situation you have my gratitude.

"The man with the very long beard responds with,"

It's true I did my part, but the man who is the most responsible for enabling us to take action so soon is Golbez. If he did not awaken so soon and sense Cecil's magical energy then all things could have likely taken a very different turn."

Myers then turns to Golbez and says,

" Ah, so you must be Theodor Harvey yes? You have my thanks as well.

"Golbez clears his throat as he says,"

You're welcome. However, while that's my official name I prefer to still go by the name of Golbez. Even if it was Zemes that gave me that name, it's still the name I have known for such a time. And since, it's more distinct, I prefer that name.

Myers shrugs and says,"

As you wish, no matter your name your efforts speak the loudest. Still, I am curious why you align with the light, yet wear that, dark outfit. It, might give off the wrong idea."

Golbez shrugs and says," Powerful armor is what it is, and, I don't tend to waste advantages over small details. "

Myers chuckles and says,"

That is true. And no matter ones name or appearance, it's the content of the heart that matters most of all. And as long as you vow to fight for the side of goodness, then no matter your past you have a place in the Enji order.

" Golbez smiles as he says,

" Thank you for your offer. I intend to use my powers to help bring an end to this war in any way I can."

Myers nods and says,"

Your help, all of your help will be needed in the battles to come I am afraid. Yes, both you and your people joining the Lylat Kingdom could not have come at a better time. But, not to make small this event, but there is another among you who's arrival might change shape the path of this war to for the better.

" Ansem chuckles as he says,

" I suppose you're talking about me Grand Master? "

Myers nods and says,"

Correct. It's been a while Ansem.

" Ansem nods and retorts with,"

All too true Master Myers. How ironic, at the time we last met I assumed that it would be the last time we would exchange pleasantries if we even met again. Yes the men who were suppose to be my friends are my foes, and my former foes are now my allies. It's not how I planned it, but it's clear the Zeon Federation has spiraled in to madness, and I have every attention of putting this madness to a halt. Weil, he has mutated the noble ideals of my independent movement, in to something that serves only his and his devoted followers ideals.

"Myers then says,"

Rest assured, like with Golbez I can tell your intentions are pure. Your love for your son gave you the strength to live through your pain, and do what is right. Such resolve cannot be condemned. King Atem shares my feelings and that is why he is ready to meet you at once to hear what you have to say.

"Ansem nods and says,"

Then let's proceed without delay, the less time we give Weil to counteract this, the better."

Myers responds with," In that case, to move things along I have permission to warp you directly to the White Castle myself. I must say I am relived you are willing to help us take down the government, the multi galactic nation you founded. The sooner we can focus all of our efforts to battling the Zannacross Empire the better."

Ansem sighs and says,"

I may have created the United Zeon Federation but it's has become nothing like what I wanted to create. Instead of creating a better society, Weil and the others twisted it into the very thing I despised about bureaucracy and greed. I have no qualms doing whatever I can to saving the life's of the soldiers still fighting in my name form dying pointless or my citizens suffering for no reason.

" Myers then glows with holy energy as he says," In that case, I am ready when you are."

Ansem nods and says," Then let us depart. Ezan, ill make contact with you after I take care of things.

" Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says," What for? It's not like ill need a personal update when the news will be nonstop."

Ansem chuckles as he walks over to Myers and says,

" What for? That's simple, we still have things to talk about, things to catch up on. I am your father after all."

Ezan sighs and says,"

Whatever just don't expect me to be waiting patiently whenever you feel like it for a father son chat."

Ansem responds with,

" Of course not, my son."

Myers then says,"

Well, let us be off then. Oh, right. But, before I do. Ben, I should, let you know something.

" Ben looks curious as he says,"

What is it? Oh, is it my mother? Did she wake out of the coma yet?"

Myers looks solemn as he says,"

Sadly no, her status has not changed at all since you left. No, there is another matter that I think you need to know. Then again, now might not be the best time. Sadly it will have to wait. But, I want you to know that I am sorry."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Sorry? What do you mean, for what?"

Myers just closes his eyes as he says,"

I am afraid you will know soon enough. Everyone, keep me informed of any surprising events, and relax a bit till I return.

" With this he and Ansem flash in a column of light, leaving the Enji and the others. Cloud sees the light fade and looks at the others as he says,"

It's clear that Master Myers is not messing around.

"Squall shrugs and says," Well, we have to move fast to do this right so it's to be expected. "

Hiryuumon wags his tail as he says," I want to know why Master Myers apologized to yah boss? He is too strong a guy to be forgetting something.

" Ben looks troubled as he says," No, he said, I would understand why soon. Any of you guys know what he meant?

" The other Enji don't seem to hear him, or choose not to as Yamamoto says,"

All of you can do as you wish for now. I have to contact the other masters, it's time to recall Master Eraqus, his battles in the Zeon worlds will be needed for what is to come. Now, I'll be off now." As he leaves Zoda then clears his throat as he looks at Ben and says

," Remember Ben, sometimes let go you must, or your pain will consume you it will. Contacts I also must make.

"With this Zoda walks off, making Ben feel uneasy as he says," This is, very odd. Man, I have a bad feeling about this."

Doug pats him on the back as he says,"

Don't worry bud, I bet someone left a mess when cleaning your room, left a mess and stuff. Don't let it mess you up, you can't let the small stuff bug you."

Ben smiles as he says,"

Your right Doug, I am sure it's nothing. Well, looks like everything is settled, so might as well relax before things get hairy again.

"Cecil nods and says," Golbez, FuSoYa, I would like to show you two around Hallowed Bastion. It may have several unfamiliar contraptions, but it feels less odd with time."

Golbez chuckles as he says," Don't worry Cecil, I am one who can, adapt quickly."

Kain chuckles as he says,"

We will see about that Golbez, it took me an entire year to get use to some of the bizarre lifestyles people live in this world and others. But, let's see if your clam is true.

"Cecil chuckles and says," Well then Ben, I'll see you later."

With this he leads his brother his uncle and his oldest friends in to the most left elevator in the wall to presumably start his tour. Seeing this Ben sighs and says,"

Well, not much sense staying here, who wants to get something to eat?

"James nods and says," I do think we are close enough to the time where having lunch would not be inappropriate.

"With that the Enji all begin to move and as they do Luke grins and says,"

Cecil was pretty lucky, he was just going on another mission and he wound up reuniting with his brother his uncle and his entire race! I guess it goes to show that you never know what really is going to happen till you set out to do it."

Ezan closes his eyes as he says,"

It is nice for fate to twist favorably instead of tragically for a change in this war."

Zidane chuckles as he says,"

Way to act nonchalant when you're the guy who got reunited with his thought to be dead father! And it looks like you got your break. No offense but that Garma guy always seemed like an elitist jackass. Meanwhile Ansem, while mysterious and the founder of the Zeon Federation because of his hatred, has a better understanding of reality. Also seems to have better people skills, well, better than yours anyway Ezan."

As Ezan gets annoyed and has his eye tic he says,"

Have you ever wanted your tail trimmed Zidane?"

Zidane nervously backs off as he says,

" Hey now, no need to go hostile on a joke right? Man, something's never change."

Ezan rolls his eyes as he says,"

Whatever. I admit it is nice to at last have the past be free of unresolved dark mysteries. Still, I can all ready tell its going to be annoying adapting to a different father. What's even more disturbing, is his consent annoying pesternce. "

Ben laughs as he says,

" Don't worry Ezan, that's just normal father behavior. If anything that means your father has a genuine desire to try and be your father, even if he is being awkward about it. Heh, at least he has a excuse for being awkward. At the very least Ansem is someone who has a lot to make up for. But, at least he is trying to make amends. Tsc, at least your father has a lot under his belt, my father has no excuse, expect for his own incompetence.

While Ansem had a lot of things on his mind, my dad just has his shabby business and his sports to keep track of, and yet he still manages to barley get anything right."

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

How amusing, that even though your father seems to be decent enough you still have so little respect for him"

Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

Its, not hatred, more like, unending annoyance. Well, now that you have a father, a real one, you can see for yourself."

Ezan shrugs and says,"

I suppose so. Still, it surprises me because usually you're the last person to give up on someone. Even after Max betrayed you, you still did not totally give up on him. And even after it looked hopeless for some reason you refused to give up on me.

" Ben grins as he says,"

That's nothing complicated. I just believe in my friends and I just knew that the real you was not a slave to the darkness. And that even with your outside heartless exterior you cared about us at least a little bit."

Ezan looks amused as he says,"

Even as I was going to let Kira executed you, even when Sephiroth nearly took over me and when that petty imitation nearly killed you?

" Ben laughs and says,

" Well, I am not saying I had no doubts all of the time. But, circumstances can force the best of men to do things they would not want to do. And, besides, I knew you could not bring yourself to kill me until you proved you were the better warrior.

" Ezan grins as he says,

" I suppose you are right, because no matter what has happened, one day, on my own terms, I will prove who the superior warrior is Ben Auro. And once I master the Divine Joutei power, that day will come sooner then you like! Because even if are rivalry is not as hostile as it use to be, my desire to win has not changed! "

Ben looks determined as he says," Bring it on Ezan, your powers are stronger than ever, but I'll be ready for the time we settle things. But, for now, how about some lunch?"

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

I suppose that i will allow that. Even I prefer doing things with out having to worry about hunger."

With this the group of friends proceed to the dining hall, and as they make their way from the hall way leading to it Hiryuumon hears his stomach growl and he says,"

Man, the food on the ship is decent but nothing to remember, I hope they have the good stuff today! Hey boss, think they will have the triple sundae surprise today?

" Ben is about to answer when Doug chuckles and says,"

Not sure about that Hiryuumon, but it looks like they are having a special on stuff that's easy on the eyes, at least for the guys!"

Ben quickly sees what his friend means, when out of the elevator closest to the dinning hall comes out several familiar females! One of them is Collette, another is Yuna, another is a women with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black set of clothes.

She is none other then Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's oldest friend, ace martial artist, and after a long time of beating around the bush, his official girlfriend!

The women to her left side has long black hair and black eyes, and is wearing a blue outer outfit with black shorts shoes and a undershirt underneath it. On her right arm is a short of ring like boomerang weapon with an angelic like appearance called Shooting Star.

She is Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's girlfriend.

The girl to the right of Tifa also has long black hair and black eyes. She is wearing an orange blue and white Enji uniform, and in her right hand is a magical rod named Whale Whisker. She is the queen of the country of Alexandra and she is none other then Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, who' took on the name of Dagger when she journey with Zidane and the others. She also happens to be the first women Zidane took seriously, and is his girlfriend!

The last of the women in the group is in front of them, and is someone Ben and Cloud both know well. She is a women with emerald green eyes, long brown hair in a fancy style with a upper red top and wearing a pink dress.

She is none other then Aeris Gainsborough, the women Cloud cares deeply for, the last of the Cetra, the women Sephiroth brutally impaled, and a girl lucky enough to have the favor of her planets guarding and was allowed by the celestial one Minerva to come back to life with her envoy! Aeris is the first to see the returning hero's and at once smiles kindly as she says,"

Ah, hello everyone! I am glad your all back in one piece!

"Cloud smiles as he says," Hey Aeris, thanks. It was a rough mission, but nothing we could not handle.

" Tifa then walks over to Cloud and says," Is that so? I heard the Dark Enji set one deadly trap for you guys."

Cloud shrugs and says," That Castle Oblivion was not a place l like to return to, but it was helpful with everyone confronting there demons."

Tifa giggles and pokes Cloud in the shoulder as she says,"

Like you need to do that again haha. Still, I heard when you managed to take care of the Dark Enji attacking you there superiors showed up! I, was very worried. "Cloud puts his hand on Tifa's shoulder and says,"

They were brutal all right, but, we managed to pull through with a little luck.

" Tifa sighs and says," Still, luck can't last forever."

Ben grins and says,"

Don't worry Tifa, next time we will be ready for them and won't even need luck to beat them! Still, luck never hurts, especially when it manages to leave a few nice surprises! I am sure Cecil and Ezan did not mind.

" Collette then giggles and says,"

Cecil must be happy that he reunited with his brother Golbez, his uncle FuSoYa and his entire race! It's so great that even in the mist of fighting against the bad guys evil plots happiness is able to come out of it!"

Aeris nods and says," But the most wonderful thing of all is discovering something you thought was lost forever is back. Ezan, I am so happy for you, it must be wonderful to have a real father again! Its so sweet, that despite all of his suffering he still did all he could to help you.

"Ezan shrugs and says," I guess, I am just glad to be done with all of the unneeded drama.

"Aeris giggles as she gets closer and says,"

Oh don't be modest Ezan, that's all you feel about meeting your dad? Its ok if you have difficulty expression theses new feelings, it takes time."

Ezan gets embarrassed as he turns around and says,"

I don't know what you are talking about, I can express my emotions fine. So, why are you ladies here anyway?"

Garnet looks around and says," Oh, we were just discussing what decorations to give for the dinning hall for the changing of the seasons. Then we decided to have some lunch while discussing it." Zidane chuckles as he walks over to her and says,

"Well, works for me, now the menu has everything I wanted!"

As he and Garnet embrace, and Ben sees the others interact fondly with the women of there interest, Ben remembers how close he and Lacus were before things fell apart and he gets a little depressed before he says,

" Um, Aeris, did, any of you see Lacus recently? Has she, gotten better? I, wanted to "

Ben does not get the answer he was looking for when he sees all of the women look at each other sadly and Yuna says,

" Ben, Lacus has returned, but, I am not sure you want to see her right now."

Ben responds with," Why? Is she ill? "

Collette then shakes her head and says,"

No, not like that. It's just that, after you left, no one could find her for two days. But, when she returned, something changed."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What, what do you mean?"

Aeris sighs and is about to answer, before a high pitched voice breaks out in laugher to the left before it says,"

What do you mean man? How about she had a little life changing experience and is no longer buying your loser talk?"

Ben and everyone turns around, to see none other then a bunch of unwanted sights! One of them is a tall lanky man with long black hair, he is Jerid, a man that has been tormenting Ben since the moment he joined the Enji Knights, and even before then!

The man behind him is a large black skinned muscular man with a blade head and black and grey cloths. He is CJ, another man Ben is not on good terms with.

To Jerid's right is a short plumb man with a brown skin complexion grins cockily.

He is Mondo, a man who thinks he is far more skilled then he is but manages to be decent with magic despite his lazy behavior. In-between CJ and Jerid is a hunched over man smiling in a deranged fashion. He is wearing a black and red Goth like outfit and has crazy black hair and many pricings on various parts of his Latino skin! He is named Blake, but goes by the name of the Slate, and is way to in love with knifes and the various ways to use them!

Another man with a red hat and glasses and someone who Ben can't even tell if it's a male or female with its back turned sitting on the balcony behind the five other so called men. Theses four up front are the lowest members on the totem poll in the Enji order, and yet after all of this time still manage to think they are the best!

They are all Brad's followers/ friends, and are likewise all part of the dispensary committee! Jerid laughs again as he sees all of Enji look at him with various degrees of disgust before he says,"

What are you looking at? It's almost like you have not seen greatness incarnate before?

" Ben sighs as he says," Oh we have, and it's far from you losers."

The Slate spits on the ground as he says," Well look here, star boy thinks he knows what he is talking about! God damn it, take down a few punks and you think your better then us? You still don't know jack!" Doug cracks his neck and says,

" You morons are the ones who are brain dead to think you know anything!

" James nods and says," It's quite sad that you four are still even in the order. You think after being held back for falling so long you realize you don't have what it takes to become Enji Knights in both body and soul!"

Brad's goons laugh as Mondo says,"

You dudes are so uptight, you need to chill! So what if we are still officially rookies? The turtle beat the rabbit hard, and just like that when everyone thinks we are out they are going to get owned hard! "

Ben groans as he says,

" If you have nothing good to say then just shut up and get lost punks! I am tired of having to deal with your pathetic trash talk when I have proven that I am far better warrior then any of you! I like to see you idiots survive for a hour were I just was!"

Ezan laughs and says," Please, they did the first minute they land, a second if we were lucky. "

Jerid just laughs and says," You just don't get it, do you straight arrows? You may defeat a few freaks, but no matter how many fancy skills you learn, it's still nothing compared to real skills, the skills of survival in the REAL world! No matter how many strong moves you guys have, one nasty surprise and your going to lose everything! So don't look down on us or someday you will regret it!"

Zidane chuckles as he says," Its funny you guys are talking about acting sleazy when your sleazy ring leader is all about total brute force and no thinking what so ever!"

Squall fallow sup with," Bah, its like talking to a brink wall. Even Seifer and his posse were not this idiotic. Maybe if you guys were not worshipping someone locked up at the moment you would not be in your situation! "

As the four laugh the guy with the red hat laughs with them and says,"

You guys think you can talk to Brad the great like that? Your going to regret it, yes sir!"

Ben rolls his eyes as he says,

" And I am suppose to take you seriously why? Who are you anyway?"

The man at once jumps down in front of Ben and gives a far too wide smile as he says,"

The names Charley, marvelous Charley the great! I just joined the Enji but you're going to see how great I am soon enough!"

Hiryuumon takes a whiff of the overconfident man and at once feels ill as he says,"

Ew, you smell like a dead horse! All we see now is that you need a shower!"

Charley just keeps laughing as he says,"

No time for the small stuff when you have big goals!

" Ben rolls his eyes as he steps back and says,"

Right, well, I may have just met you but I can tell, that we are not going to get along."

Charley jumps back as he says,

" Man, you're just as un cool as Brad said! You don't even look that tough, you really the chosen hero?

"Ben sighs and he says,

" The fact that you can't even sense magical energies proves how experienced you are. Charley, if you like living then do your self a favor and go back home before your ego and a lot more are going to be shattered!"

Jerid and the others walk down as Jerid laughs and says,"

Now you think you make the rules huh? When do you get off?"

Charley steps back as he says,"

Damn straight! I don't need to sense power levels, I just need to know where they are to bash the enemies skulls in! All of those other Enji were looking down on me to, saying I should think of another path to fallow in life and other mystic junk! But Brad, he is a guy who keeps it real! He saw that I had a true winner attitude that would not be put down by the man! And that's why I know who to fallow to get ahead! "

Ben face palms as he says,

" Right, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I don't know how you managed to get this far but here is a word of advice. Don't fallow Brad Fowltror on anything expect how to suckor you will, huh?" Before he can finish all of a sudden everyone hears the double doors to the dinning hall be slammed open hard and fast before a voice Ben did not want to hear says,

" What's wrong Star loser, don't want anyone else to fallow the winning path because you don't have what it takes to stay on it?

" To Ben and his friends horror he sees none other then Brad walking smugly out of the room they were about to enter! As Ben recoils in disgust he glares at the larger man and says,

" Brad? What the hell are you doing here?

" Brad chuckles as he licks his lips and says,"

What am I doing? Having some grub that's not prison gruel that's what! My ears where burning and what do you know, just the guys I wanted to see!

" Ezan glares at Brad with such disgust his Sharingan eyes form as he says,"

What Ben meant Brad Fowltror is why are you not locked up where you belong? I am well aware how you made your escape from the Sekkisek but even someone as arrogant as you should not think you can just stroll around after busing out of your confinement again!

"Brad grins even wider as he says,"

Well for your information rich boy I am not locked up anymore, the higher ups finally had the decency to realize how badly they messed up and after I bailed everyone out I was rewarded by throwing away those bogus charges!

"Ben is outraged as he says,

" Are you serious, Master Myers, and the others let you go after all you have done? Just because your tantrums did something right, it does not excuse everything you have done!

" Brad looks even more stuck up as he says,"

Oh yah? Well guess what, seems like it does! Even the masters could not keep there heads out of the clouds after seeing who truly could get things done, and once you Enji left to play they agreed to forget the whole trying to lock me away because they can't dig that I don't play by there rules! Bah, they said it was a pardon and that it was my last chance, but they can say what because I know the reality! And the reality is that no matter how many of you wish other wise, in the end, I am number one! The public would be outraged if there hero was locked up, and so they got there wish!"

Ben retrains his anger as he says,"

In your dreams Brad! Even if you wormed out of being locked up, you're still nothing but a arrogant psychopath who only does anything for his own gain! You will never be the best Brad, ill make sure of it!"

Brad laughs arrogantly as he says,"

Yah right, you think you're a bigger man then me? Please, all you keep proving is how much of a tool you are! No matter what you do, you will never be better then me!

"Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Shut up all ready Brad, you're the one who is laughing it up in lala land! While your just messing around seeing who you can try and one up we have been doing serious business for the good of the universe!

"Ezan nods and says," Yes, we just defeated three of the elite Dark Enji and put a crucial blow to there operations despite what they say, and even forced there leader. Much more to brag about then trashing peons several times weaker then you if you ask me.

" Brad responds by spitting on the ground and saying,"

Oh please, like I could not thrash those black wearing pansies with one arm! All of those Dark Enji may frighten you with there fancy magic tricks, but nothing they got can get in the way of the Unstoppable Juggernaught! If I was sent on your little mission I would have punched through what ever lame stunt they all pulled, and even make there leader begging for mercy! But no, everyone is to ticked off that I can do what four masters can do with eases and by doing things my way! You all held me back from getting the glory I should have had from day one, but now my greatness has become too big for anyone to stop! "

Charley then laughs loudly and walks over to Brad and says,"

That's the man giving the word folks! Man Brad, you showed them good! They are all acting like they are so great and then you, AHH!!

" After putting his hand on his shoulder Brad instantly eyes him and punches him in the stomach with such force that Charley keels over as Brad chuckles and says

," Watch it, your still fresh meat, to fresh to touch someone on my level as long as you have that god damn smell on yah!!"

Charley just keeps laughing even as he spits out blood and gives Brad the thumps up and says,"

My bad Brad, you rhe man, you know what's right!"

Aeris looks disgusted as she says,

" Brad, no matter how strong your muscles are, you will never be truly great. You only see things in terms of raw strength, and make no effort to understand others. No, you only try to force others, to bully others in to your views! I feel pity for anyone with such low confidence in them self's that they believe you are anything great!"

Brad just looks amused as he licks his lips and says," Sorry to break it to yah toots, but in the end, my way is the only REAL way to get things done! Still, if you can't understand my logic, ill be all too happy babe to get you to see how great I really am! "

As he and his boys chuckle both Cloud and Ezan clutch there swords as Cloud says,"

Don't you dare talk to Aeris like that! Better watch your tong Brad, or you're going to lose it before you are locked right back up! "

Ezan nods as lighting crackles around his fist and he says,

" I am tired of your existence Brad, despite everything that has happened you're the only person who has not changed the slightest. And you're still the pathetic clown you were since I first had to be aware of your existence! Keep insulting us and ill be all too happy to put you in your place again! "

Brad narrows his eyes and cracks his neck as he says,"

Try it rich boy, if you can! You jumped me once, but no matter what skills you learned I will smash your pretty boy face in if you think ill let you do that again! That goes to all of you tough guys! Since you made it clear how much respect you have for me, ill repay the favor! And no matter what rank you are, I don't give a damn, and ill clobber you till you know your place!

" Ben gets even more angry as he clutches his fist and he says,"

You just never learn, no, you won't even try to learn anything that does not suit you Brad! You may have been stronger then me at the start, but I have far surpassed you! If you really push your luck though, ill be all to happy to shut you up once and for all!"

Brad just has his muscles buldge as he says,"

Oh, I have been waiting to shut you up for a long time Benny boy! Still, it's a riot that you have the balls to act so tough, when the harsh truth is that none of you were strong enough to do anything when those demon freaks went all out! That's right, unless my animal brain can't work right, who was it that failed miserably, who made Lacus go nuts, and who saved the day and cleaned up the mess?

Oh yah, that's right, non of you, non of the masters, not even Grand Spectacular Master Myers, but ME!! That's right, I proved that in the end for all of your fancy powers it was crud compared to my absolute force! "

Ben looks pained as he says," You may have been the one who stopped the Blue Eyes White Dragon from going nuts Brad, but while that's true its also because its assault forced Damonus and the others to retreat! "

Brad laughs and says," That's right, make excuses like the pathetic wuss you are! I don't care if all of them were still there, ill rip them apart one by one!"

Zidane gives off a disgusted look as he says,"

Please, in-between the number one servant of the Zannacross Empire, that Darth Damonus nut, a revived and powered up Kuja, and those other wackos Kefka Exdeath and Ultimecia, even you would not be able to smash your way out of that mess! You really are way to in love with your ego to see reality Brad! Whoa!"

Brad responds by slamming his foot down with such force that the entire ground shakes before he says,"

Wrong monkey boy, you all keep under estaiming just how devastating the full power of the Unstoppable Juggernaught is! But, you just can't handle the truth that I am just better then you with out all of your fancy powers! Bah, and it's so sad that you got so many people thinking your hot stuff!"

Ben is about to snap as he says,

" Oh give it up Brad! I don't care if you refuse to see it, but I have proven I am worthy of the destiny given to me by the celestial ones! I have defeated more then a handful of the most powerful villains in the universe, and have done far more good then you have done! "

Brad chuckles as he says," Save it, I don't care how many people you fawn over with your speeches, no matter what crud the media says ill never accept you as the strongest Ben Auro! You can't beat anyone with out your friends holding your hand, a real man has the power to get what he wants by himself! All you do is let people down when you fail, just like you let Lacus down! That'

s right, you managed to fill her head with sweet little delusions, but when you filled her head up so much she could not see fantasy from reality you caused her to suffer! Good thing that's all been straighten out, and she now sees the truth!"

Ben has his power explode as he can barley restrain himself as he says,

" Shut up Brad, you don't know anything, about what a real hero is, or what Lacus thinks! Lacus may have not been able to see the real you for a while, but after you proved just how much of a inhuman jerk you really are she was finally able to see the light and break up with you! Lacus, I let her down yes, but, ill do what ever it takes to make it up to her!"

Brad grins and says," Then how about staying out of her life idiot! You kept calling me the bad influence, but you're the one who caused her the most pain! "

Hiryuumon then snarls at Brad and says,

" Don't you even dare say that the boss is the one who is causing Lacus to suffer Brad! You're just jealous because Lacus came to her senses and no longer loves you! Well tough cookies, Lacus and Ben are friends, much longer then you and you can't change a thing about it! So, huh? Hey, what's so funny I was serious!"

He, Ben and everyone else are caught off guard as Brad chuckles slowly before he, his gang and Charley all break out in to laughter before Brad is laughing so loud he puts his hand on his head and looks like he is about to go nuts before he widens his eyes and says,

" That right dragon mutt? Hehehe, HAHAAHAH!!! You all don't understand a damn thing, you're the ones who have to get with the times! Man, you really thought you and Lacus were going to be friends forever, that I would allow you to take MY girl away from me? Think again! Play time is over Ben, you had your chance to be a man but you failed miserably! you had your fun with Lacus, but times up now and forever!"

Ben takes out his Star Sword as he says,

" Shut up! Just shut up Brad, Lacus, broke up with you! And, since then we gotten much closer! She is the closest friend I have, don't think you can just snap your fingers and change that! " Brad all of a sudden stops laughing and stops slouching, re asserting his height before he chuckles evilly and he says,"

If your so damn sure about how strong your bond with her is Benny boy, then how about asking her self!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Trying to mess with me again Brad? No one has seen her since the incident, and I have been gone so there has been no way I could have."

Brad then laughs again as he says," So much for being so close, because, other wise you would see that she is right in the damn room!

" Ben is shocked and looks around to look for Lacus, only to not see her before he gets annoyed and says,"

If you keep wasting my time Brad I WILL make you regret it!

" Brad moans and says,"

Man, your such a loser, shows how simple you are. Find, I enjoy watching reality smash your face in as much as I do! Hey doll, how about you let theses guys in on the fun!

" Ben still looks around, and does not see Lacus, however, he then sees the person who was hunched over in the upper wall with the red hair stand up and walk down. Ben gets a closer look and sees that the person is wearing all black, with a black tank top shirt. Upon closer inspection Ben sees that the person's red hair is up to his or her neck, and the person's skin is pale. As the person at last looks up Ben sees the face of Brad's new groupie and sees the person has red colored eyes and black lipstick, and with the slight feminine features Ben begins to suspect the person is hopefully a women. However he still does not recall her before as he says,"

I don't get it, I never seen any one like this Brad. Whoever this girl is though, she looks like she is cheap enough to buy your nonsense. Bah, you think Lacus will like you more when you hang out with girls like this? Enough of your games, what happened to Lacus?

" As Brad keeps laughing Hiryuumon sniffs his nose and looks frozen in shock as he says,"

No, no way, this has to be a mistake!"

Ezan widens his eyes as he says,"

My god, what the bloody hell did you do Brad?

"Doug then steps back as he says,"

No way, are you kidding me? "

Ben sees Aeris and the others look trouble as he sees James Cloud and the others also form shocked expressions as he says,"

What, what is it guys?"

Brad laughs at the top of his lungs as he says," Man are you a moron!

"The red haired girl sighs before she speaks and says,"

Don't blame him Brad, he, always was slow catching on to change. After all, all this time and he still has the mind set of a child.

" Ben realizes he knows that voice, and as one and two come together in his head he is horrified as he is so shocked he drops the Star Sword as he stares at the face of the women, which to his and his friends horror realize is none other then Lacus!

Ben steps back as he stares at the cold face of his child hood friend before he says,"

Lacus, that's really you? What, what happened to you? I, I barley recnoized d you! I, what, what have you done to yourself?"

Brad keeps laughing as he puts his arm over Lacus 's shoulder, and she does not even flinch before he says,"

I can tell Ben, you just hate her new makeover huh? Well to bad, it does not matter if you all hate it; this is who Lacus really is!"

Ben feels his hand shaking as he says,"

Lacus, why, why did you do this? What, are you doing?"

Lacus just says," That's simple Ben, I needed to break away from everything that was causing me pain, and clouding my eyes with nonsense." Ben is starting to feel ill as he says," Nonsense, what are you talking about? "

Lacus just closes her eyes as she says,"

Ben, let me make this simple so that even you can understand. I am throwing away all masks, and throwing all attempts to waste time appeasing others. The Lacus you knew, no longer exists. What you see is what you get, this is the true me, the true side of my heart purified of delusions.

"Ben is forcing himself to suppress how upset he is getting as he says,

" Delusions, what, are you talking about? What happened to you after I left?"

Brad laughs and walks in front of her as he punches his fist and says,"

What's wrong, not to your liking? Not the reward you were expecting for your grueling battles huh? To bad, because this is the reality, and the reality is that Lacus has seen just how bad a mistake she made thinking she could believe in a loser who could not even protect his precious mentor and cousin, who could not even protect his own mother!! And, while it caused a traumatic experience it was for the best, because since I am such a forgiving guy I expected Lacus 's crazed behavior, and once more, she is back where she belongs!

" James cringes as he says,"

No, don't tell me, are you serious?"

Lacus nods and says," Very serious. Its clear to me now, Brad is the only one who truly understands me. That's why I am back where I belong, with him.

"Ben feels a more intense pain in his heart that surpasses any blow any of the Dark Enji gave him before he says,"

WHAT!? Lacus, please, don't do this! I know you went through a lot, but don't let it blind your senses! I am sorry I was unable to protect you, and forced you to release the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But please, I am begging you, don't, don't go back with Brad! You don't belong with him, you your self said many times how fed up with how childish insane and selfish he was!"

Lacus responds with,"

Are you implying I belong with you Ben? Please, I don't deny what I said, but after thinking things over I realized such things are unimportant compared to what really counts. And Brad really understands me, knows what I need. And no matter how many people can't understand him, can't understand us, I realized that's not important. All I care about now, is that. I did feel sorry for you after Max died, and for a time I even thought we had a bond. But its clear, that was just an illusion that was made up because of are going through so many experiences together. But, even if we went through a good part of are life's together, wishes can't compare to true understanding. I am sorry Ben, but I will no longer play along with your dream, my destiny is with Brad, forever."

Ben is holding back the tears as he is consumed with a torrent of emotions as he says,

" How can you say that Lacus? How can you say, that everything we went through was an illusion? I refuse to believe that, you and I, we had plenty of fun times together! I was able to make you smile, really smile many times, just like you did for me! It may not have been perfect, but nothing is, and I thought, we were really starting to get close after Max died, really starting to understand each other! In fact, right before Damonus had to wreck everything, I was going to ask you, if you would become my girl friend! Because, Lacus, there is no doubt, that more then any one I lo,"

Before he can finish he can all ready see Lacus widen her eyes in alarm, but before he can finish Brad laughs madly as he says,

" HAHAHAHA! You just don't damn get it! You can say anything you want, it won't matter! You just don't understand anything about women do you? Are you seriously dumb enough to think Lacus would be your girlfriend? HAH!! You don't understand a damn thing about women Ben, but I do! No matter what you say, actions speak louder then words! And even if you're the so called hero, no training you do will change the fact that you don't know how to make women happy! You learn all of those skills but you can't seem to learn how to be anything but a bore!

You can be as nice as you want, but kindness is not enough to win over a girl, they want a man of action! And I don't mean just fighting. You see, even though my massive power is one of my best assists, despite what you think, it's not the only thing I got going! Hell no, I also know something none of you guys have, street smarts! I know how to not only get by but thrive! That's right, Lacus sees it to, that's why she knows how to stick with a real winner! And as for you, I don't want you and Lacus ever talking again! If you want her to really be happy, then stay out of her life forever! Its not like you can protect her, you can't do anything but waste her time!"

Ben can't take it anymore as he says,

"Brad, how DARE YOU!!! There is no way, I will allow you to say something like that and get away with it! There is no way, that Lacus could really think that. Right, Lacus?"

Lacus just turns away and says,

" Sorry Ben, but it's for the best that both of us stop deluding are self's with pointless fantasy's." Brad laughs as he says,

" See now what you're really worth punk? Aw, you look so upset, what's wrong? Thought the great hero was going to get rewarded with the love of his princess? I heard that uptight Cecil dude somehow reunited with his brother and uncle, and his entire god damn moon race! And even you rich boy, you found your father after all, the leader of those damn Zeon idiots eh? Happy that you have a father? Bah, I never needed my parents to do anything, I knew from the start that the only person you could count on was your self!

But any way, did you think you would find something to Benny boy? Ha, not if I have anything to say about it! Might as well give up on that dream, that door is closed forever! You may be the hero of the universe, but you're still dull as wood, and your going to die one way or another alone!"

At once he gets about ten dozen evil eyes as Ben is looking on the ground as Tifa says,"

How dare you talk like that Brad! Ben is a far better person then you!

"Doug is nearly outraged himself as he says,"

That's it jackass, I am kicking your sorry butt through the castle and off the planet!!"

Collette then says," Lacus, how can you let Brad say those things! Ben is your friend, and your just going to let Brad be so cruel!

" Lacus does not have her expression change as she says,

" Life is cruel, the only way to survive it is to discard such foolish dreams, and do what ever it takes to survive. I won't waste time playacting anyone's feelings anymore, no matter who I hurt I won't die! No matter who I have to hurt, I will, survive. After all, I am a monster at heart, its my destiny to be hated by pepole. "

Brad laughs and looks even cockier as he says,"

Hear that? It does not matter what any of you say! She has toughen up thanks to all of you being helpless to stop her pain, and now she has embraced it, to become my girl , forever!! HAHAHAH, this is true love baby, if you don't like it, then get lost! I always said we were suppose to be together, and I always was right!

So Star loser, still can't see how things are? Maybe now you will see that nice guys really do finish last! That's right, even if you get her riled up, in the end it just turns her on even more! It's a instinct thing, something you will never understand being a retard who has no manly instincts in his head! "

Ben is clutching his fist hard as he is just saying,"

You, I won't, I won't ever, I won't ever,"

Brad moves closer as he says,"

God damn always muddling and whispering, have something to say? Then say it in my face you damn little cock suck, GUHH!!"

In a instant Ben makes it quite clear what he wants to say before his energy explodes and before anyone can react he punches Brad in the face, so far that he is sent flying through several of the rooms pillars!

As Brad is blown in to the air Ben at once warps behind Brad, grapples him, and proceeds to try and choke him with his hands from behind! Everyone can see Ben is beyond furious as he says,"

I said, I will never,

EVER FORGIVE YOU BRAD!!! I don't care what you say, you did something to Lacus! I don't know what it is, but you better stop it right now or I sware you will pay!

" Brad just looks crazed as he says,

" Letting your true colors show eh? Hah, no matter how cool you try to act your nothing but a naïve immature loser! I did not do anything to Lacus, she did this through her own free will! She decided to have a make over, she decided to stop wasting time feeling sorry for you! If you can't expect that, it's your fault! What's wrong, don't approve of me, jealous you suffered so much only to get jack? Welcome to reality hero! "

Ben just has his aura explode as he says, "

Your right Brad, you don't belong with Lacus, you do nothing but bring her down, and make her something she should not be! Just because you taken advantage of her in her fragile state, does not mean you can remold her mind to love you! You, you don't belong in the Enji Order, you don't belong any were but locked up!

"Brad laughs as he says,"

Like I give a damn if you really approve of me! You know, everything was going find, till you had to show up, make a scene with that little holy sword of yours, and cause Lacus to think stupid things! You annoyed me enough, but you won't take her away from me, I won't let anyone stop me, not even the gods of light and darkness will stop me! If you keep barking up the wrong tree Benny boy, then your going to learn just how much of a loser you are, just like your, Hah, just like all of the punks who would not get out of my way!

"Ben sees Brad trying to pick Ben off him with his massive arm but Ben just catches it and says,

" Oh shut the hell up Brad! Your nothing but a psychopath, and you won't stop me in my destiny to save the cosmos! I don't know why I ever thought you be anything but a source of misery, but I am so sick of you! Kaio Ken times four!

" With this Ben's power explodes and with his rage he nearly breaks Brad's arm!

As Brad yells in pain Ben laughs and says," I don't know why I deluded myself before, clearly, you don't deserve to live!

"Everyone is getting tense as Aeris says,"

This is horrible, they really want to kill each other, and Ben seems to be consumed with his sadness!

"Cloud looks at Ben's aura, and sees it turning darker by the second as he says,

" No, this is even worse then we thought, if this keeps up, he, no!

"Brad grunts as his muscles start to expand and he says,

" You and your surprises, I don't know where you keep pulling them out of them but they won't be enough! You really think you have the power to defeat me!

" Ben just laughs, before he holds back his right hand and it glows with energy before he says,"

Defeat you? Hahahahaha, oh no, I have more then enough power to do that Brad! You see, it's clear now that my anger my hatred and my sorrow will never fade as long as you live!

You think I am afriad of you, Brad Fowltror!? Ill show you, JUST how afraid of you I am!!!

And that's why, once and for all its time you, huh? "

Before Ben can finish his speech all of a sudden he hears something before dark vines of ice come out of the wall and entangle him, holding him back and forcing him to let go! He is then shocked to see that the spell came from Lacus! Her own magical energy surging as those vines are coming out of her hands , appearing to be a twisted variation of her previous energy ribbon skill as she says,"

Give it up Ben, nothing you can do will change the facts, things will never return to how they use to be so please just stop it."

Ben sees Lacus looking determined as his rage vanishes and he just floats down and says,"

Lacus, I, am sorry.

" Brad at once jumps down and has his muscles expand before he says,"

Not as sorry as your going to be! Lets see, eighty percent is more then enough to make you pay for thinking you can get away with \, huh?"

He sees Lacus get up in front of him and says,"

Please, let's just go Brad. I have a headache, and am tired of talking about this."

Brad looks like he wants to smash something for a second before he just chuckles and says,

" If you say so honey, I am tired of this place anyway. Want to live it up in the city?"

Lacus just looks down and says,

" I don't care, I don't want to be here.

"Brad puts his hand on her cheek and says,"

That's my girl, don't worry, ill take you some were where you can forget everything!

" He then kisses her, and Ben is horrified to see Lacus kiss him back in the lips deeply. Now very depressed he just says,

" Lacus, I, am sorry, please, please think things over!"

Lacus just look at Ben one more time and says,

" So am I, but there is nothing to think about, not anymore. Let's go."

Brad chuckles and says," Well, I think we made are point, so now you can stop bothering us! I don't really care if the entire Enji order hates us! Even if the entire universe hates us, I don't give a damn, and ill keep busting up anyone who stands in the way of what me and my girl want! Come on boys, time to ditch theses losers and go somewhere that has people that dig what we represent! !

"He then turns around and goes to the elevator and Lacus fallows him without a word. Charley, still clutching his stomach just keeps laughing as he says,"

See guys, Brad is the man! It's pointless to try and stop the Unstoppable! Peace out!

" With this he fallows Brad to the elevator and as the others go Jerid walks up to Ezan and says,

" Hope you learned your lesson Ezan, you and the others won't be shown any mercy next time the, GUH!!!"

Ezan instant responds by backhanding Jerid in the face, sending him through the window to the far left as he says,"

Trash, don't think ill let you scurry higher then the dirt you belong in!"

Brad, unfazed by one of his so called friends being sent flying just crosses his arms as the elevator beings to close and he says,"

Oh yah, soon, your all going to see who the true king is, mark my words! It won't be long till Brad the great makes all who disrespect him eat dirt!"

As the doors close Ben just looks at Lacus one last time, and for a moment as she looks bad she almost looks sad, before the doors close and they are gone. As everyone is at a lost of words Squall sighs and says,"

Well, now we know what Master Myers was sorry for all right. "

Kratos looks disgusted as he says,"

That Brad, he is nothing but a thug that degrades the Enji Knights every second he is in it!"

Lloyd nods and says," Why would the Masters even allow him to come back? I know he stopped Lacus, but, he does not seem to be sorry at all for what he has done! "

Auron sighs and says," Its likely that since we are still in a fragile position after the whole Titan fiasco thanks to all of the false publicity that if we locked up the current hero of the city it would cause another uproar, and that the Masters had to show some leniency to him. Still, this has to be his last chance no matter what."

Tidus nods and says," He all ready blew that chance, he was way to harsh, he had no reason to act that way to Ben other then to rub his pain in his face! That's not cool at all!"

Luke then sighs and says," Ben, sorry that you had to find out this way, we wanted to tell you, but, it's a hard thing to tell. And, I don't think even the masters wanted to avoid telling you what happened if they could. "

Yuna then says," Lacus, she won't talk to anyone any more. Ever since she has gotten back she has only been where Brad is, only does, only says what Brad wants her to say! Its like, she has closed her self off to everyone and has become his servant! Ben, I am so sorry."

Ezan then walks over to Ben, and sees Ben looks dead as he says,"

Ben, don't blame yourself, you did everything you could for her, anyone with a clear head could see that.

"Doug nods and says," Its clear Brad said something to freak her out or something, but don't let it mess you up! Even if Lacus is messed up, it can't last forever, right buddy?"

Ben just responds with," Her eyes, they were so, cold. Lacus, I am so sorry."

Hiryuumon goes over to Ben and says,"

Don't be sad boss, or you will be doing what Brad wants! Come on, lets gorge out till your to full to be sad! Boss?"

Ben slowly walks away, just saying,"

Thanks, but, I don't feel hungry anymore. Just, very tired. Go with out me, I am going to my room to sleep.

"Cloud goes over to Ben and says, "

Ben, are you going to be ok?"

Ben turns to his squad captain and smiles weakly as he says," Don't worry Cloud Sensei, I am use to it by now, to being, so alone."

With this Ben instantly flash steps out of the area, as Hiryuumon looks nervously at Cloud and says,"

This is bad, the last time he was this depressed, well, you all know what happened! "

James polishes his glasses as he says,"

True, but this time, hopefully Ben knows that he has plenty of true friends that are there for him, even if one has lost her mind.

" Cloud looks at the damage Ben did before he says,"

Maybe, but, I think the pain he was holding back from Max's death, was because Lacus was there for him. But now, this is going to make things messy to say the least. Damn it, as if we did not have enough to worry about! "

Ezan looks at the hole in the window he made, sees Jerid trying to climb back up before he force pushes him back off and says,"

We are Enji Knights, warriors who are to bring order to the galaxy and enforce justice. Its are duty to do what is right first and fulfill are emotions second. Even so, I can't just overlook this, Ben deserves better then this. Brad, I have had it with his existence as well. He has no place here, and he must be removed from society one way or another before his demented logic and ambitions harm anyone else. "

Squall nods and says," I agree fully with you on that one Ezan. I just hope, Ben can ride this out till things are sorted out."

* * *

With this the Enji go to eat much less happy then when they were setting out for, but now we have something more important to look at, just how bad a state Ben is in! As we catch up to are sadden hero it seems he did return to his room, and as he enters he at once lets out his rage! As he starts to cry he says,

" Lacus, please, please forgive me! I am sorry; I was not strong enough to save you. Damn it, even after completing the Star Sword, even after all of the training I have done, it's still not good enough! I may have defeated Sigma and Marluxia, but I still was not powerful enough to defeat Damonus or Ravxen!

No matter what I do, I am not powerful enough to save anyone! Why, why is nothing I do ever good enough!?

" He looks in the mirror and looks disgusted at himself as he says,"

It's not fair, all of those losers, those jerks just because they have that something, its not even about money or skills! What the hell is it, that something that just lets guys make a face and girls will forgive anything they do! Why is it they can be loved just for that, and nothing I do is ever good enough? It's not fair! Huh?

" He hears a laughing before he notices his reflection is turning pale white, his eyes are glowing red and its laughing creepy as it says,"

You want to know what you lack Ben? You don't lack anything, your just afraid, you're holding back because you're afraid to go all out! But you can't be afraid or those that want to hurt you will walk all over from you, and take everything away from you! Is that what you want Ben?"

Ben clutches his head in pain as he says,"

What are you talking about? Why do you think what you're talking about, who are you?"

The white refection laughs as it says,"

Oh come now, forget me all ready? That's rather silly, since I am you, your true desire! I understand why you rejected me, you were afraid of what would happened. But, I hope you understand by now, you need me to survive! So, that monkey Brad thinks he can turn Lacus against us? Are you just going to expect that?"

Ben looks furious as he says," No, I won't let Brad twist Lacus in to his slave!"

His refection then extends his hand as he says,

" Then expect me, let me out, and give Brad what he truly deserves! Lacus will see the light, when that worthless Neanderthal is removed from her existence forever! You tried to play by there rules and make everyone happy, but then they did not play nice and took Max away from you, just like they are trying to take Lacus away from you! No matter how hard you try, everyone will always be using you, and try to take everything away from you till you have nothing! Is this what you want your stories conclusion to be Ben?"

Ben shakes his head and says,

" No, I, did not come this far to have things end like this! I, won't allow it!"

The pale refection laughs as a aura of darkness forms around him and says,

" I knew you would say that, after all in the end I know you better then anyone else Ben Auro! And how can I not? After all, I am your true desire, your rage, and your hatred! I am Idious, and no matter what as long as you are mistreated I will always be your true side Ben! So, how about you let me take control, and then paint the town red as we show that savage buffoon what true power is, as we give them what they deserve for making us suffer! "

Ben then clutches his head as he looks at the reflection, which is none other then his dark alternate personally trying to take control! As he looks at the picture of him and Lacus near his bed he groans in pain and says,

" Lacus, no matter what, ill show you I have the power to protect you. And Brad, you are going to, huh? "

Before Ben, and Idious, can do anything Ben hears a knock on his door before he hears a voice say,"

Hey Ben, are you there?"

Ben thinks hard, before he takes a deep breath and walks over to the door, Idious is furious at this and says,"

HEY! We are having a chat, and we were making GREAT progress! Don't turn your back on me you weak little, HEY listen to me damn it!"

Ben chooses to not listen, and opens the door, and is surprised to see Hiryuumon, Doug, James, and Cloud, with Moz behind him!

Ben staggers back as he says," Guys, what are you doing here?" Moz flies around him as the Moogle says,"

Ben, I am so sorry you had to find out about what happened to Lacus like that, Kupo! I wanted to tell you first so you could brace yourself, but I got held up! Then I ran in to everyone, and we decided to come here!"

Ben is shocked as he says," You, you did? "

James nods and says," You said you were not hungry, but we thought we bring your lunch here in case you had a change of heart. "

Doug nods and says," Heh, besides, does not look like you're doing much any way, or am I wrong bro?"

Ben just sighs and says,"

Heh, your right Doug. Thanks, I, oh, sorry, have something in my eye.

"Ben wipes a tear out of his eye and Cloud smirks and says,

It's ok Ben, we know your upset about Lacus, frankly we are to. I can't phantom how Lacus could think getting back together with Brad would be good for her, but, her mind must have really gotten warped from what happened. Hopefully for everyone it's just a phase and she will come back to her senses."

Doug grins and says," And when it does, that's when we are putting Brad in his place once and for all! But till we have the time to do it in a proper fashion, hang tight Ben, it will sting less soon enough.

"Ben nods and says," Thanks guys, still, I feel like, its all my fault. If I was stronger, then Lacus would not have had to suffer. Then, none of this would have had to happened, and she would still believe in me, and not be with Brad."

Doug responds with," No offence man but if her heart is not strong enough to believe in you or her self that's her problem not yours! Women always do seem to act strangely, but, you have to keep trying!" James smirks and says,"

What happened to the guy who said that courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality? Your not really going to let Brad smash your dreams like that are you?"

Ben regains some of his composer as he says," Hell no, I will never let Brad have the last laugh!

"Doug pats Ben on the back and says," Now there's the Ben I like! Hang tight, we all believe you can do it, hell even Ezan does now and I thought nothing was going to change him! I knew ever since we first met even if you're not always as confidence as me you're the kind of guy that does not quit!"

Ben chuckles as he says," Heh, well, when we first met I randomly bumped in to you at the transport on the way here, but, I guess I made a stronger impression then I thought.' Doug chuckles as he says,

" Nah man, that's not first time we met. Heh, guess you don't remember are first meeting. Haha, its cool, it was ways back and we did not formally introduce are self's or anything."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What are you talking about?" Remember that martial arts tortdument you and Max entered six years ago? "

Ben gasps as he says," The last one me and Max entered together, before he left? You were there? "

Doug nods and says," We only met eye to eye once, in an intermission during the elimination rounds. I remember being impressed with Max's moves, hell I think everyone was!

"Ben laughs and says," Well, that's because I remember Max made it that far without being hit once, and I just managed to make it to the main part of the tortument. Now that you mention it, I did remember some guy chatting with Max for a bit, I thought it was just a conquidence but guess not. Still, not sure how you got impressed that day Doug, because all I remember was being beaten in the quarter finals to that Jonny Cage guy.

" Doug chuckles and says," Don't sell your self short Ben, true you lost to that jerk but you made him feel the pain, and gave him a black eye in that pretty boy face of his! Hell, I thought you were going to win at one point, but you still put up a pretty damn good fight!"

James chuckles as he says,

" Now I remember, so YOU'RE the guy who put Jonny Cage, the famous martial artist slash action film star in a coma for a week because of your match? That and punching him in the groin during the match made you the target of hatred for women all over the galaxy.

" Doug chuckles as he says,"

It was worth it, that punk was asking for it trying to think he can beat me with that damn split punch of his! Seriously, I did not care that he was a movie star, he had no right to diss Ben as a chump after the tough match he gave him. And so when we fought in the semi finals I was more then inclined to give him my opinion on his acting carrier! It does not matter if you win or lose, if you give it everything that you have then you're a winner regardless, or at least that's what counts on my book!

Hell, I made it to the final match only for Max to cream me faster then he creamed Kung Lao and Lu Kang, but I did not care that I lost. I managed to give him my all, and even land a blow on him! And when he told me he thought I was a great fighter that was the only rewarded I needed! It was not long after that that I got chosen to train with Gouken in my school, hell it was Max's words that let me push hard enough for Gouken to see my talent! "

Hiryuumon chuckles and says,

" Man, Max was having a effect on you guys way back then? He really did have a great fighting sprit, well, before Kira and the others made him go all dark and stuff.

" Ben nods and says," I guess I was not the only one influenced by him. And, all I gained from that was that I still was no were near Max's level at the time." Doug responds with," You can't hate yourself for not being as good as the best Ben, or your going to be making a lot of painful mountains out of molehills, you know what I am saying? Max believed in you, we all believe in you, so even if you can't win them all just keep trying till you win the ones that count!

"Cloud nods and says,

" I understand how much pain your in for seeing Lacus back with Brad. But, if you let your pain consume you, then you will be making Brad even happier, and I know you don't want that right?

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Hell no. Sorry to worry you guys, I can't say it did not heart, but, thanks to you guys, I think I can, recover."

Cloud nods and says," We are all in this together, till the end. Hopefully, someday Lacus will come to her senses, but till then we have to focus on doing what we can to defeating the enemies of justice and stopping there threat to all that's good once and for all."

Ben regains a look of resolve as he says,"

I know, after coming this far, there is no way ill make it all be for nothing. We are so close to making a real conclusion out of this insanity, and I won't let a bunch of insane idiots ruin everything!

"Moz floats happily over to Ben's head as he says,"

That's the Ben I know Kupo! Glad your ok Ben, and while we have the chance lets have some fun!

" James nods and says,"

Zidane Luke and the others had the idea to see the movie, I said you were not sure but I thought you would enjoy it. A lot of the guys are there, well, Ezan was there but after you left he just left off in a hurry. I think he is ticked off at Brad to.

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, Ezan has almost as much to think about as me at the moment with coming to terms with Ansem and stuff around it. Still, I don't think they have the time to settle things till Ansem and King Atem finish settling there own things."

Hiryuumon grins and says," Well, when they do settle things I bet its going to be explosively hairy so lets relax while we can!"

Ben nods and says," All right then, lead the way."

With this Ben and his friends go off to try and wipe away the recent events from there mind for a little while at least. But, speaking of settling things, with Ben's mental stability for the moment once more stable lets see just how the former founder of Zeon's emergence meeting has gone!

* * *

And for that we now change views once more, to the capital building of the entire Lylat Kingdom and the official dwellings of King Atem, the White Castle! And as we turn to the massive white fortress it seems Myers was able to warp Ansem over with out interruption, and with out delay the two leaders had a very important chat! We now skip a hour or two across time, to just as Ansem has finished telling Atem, Myers, and the Lylat Kings top staff all the important details about the divisions between him and Weil on the onset of the civil war, and what he has been doing all of this time as we return to Ansem he is just about to finish his long speech with ,"

So, that's all the vital spots more or less. I know both of us did not see things rotating in this direction, but this is what fate has given us. Now I suppose the most important question of all is, what do we do from here?"

Myers is just taking in all that Ansem has told him as he says,

" Weil, we suspected for some time that he had a desire to take your place as ruler, and even may have shaped things to lead to the Twilight Town colony explosion. But, to think he would treat a entire rebellion as something solely to profit himself from. I never thought this was the extent of his greed. How truly disturbing.

" Atem nods and says," For some time I hoped we could end the war with Zeon peacefully. But, no matter how many battles we win and how much the Zannacross Empire devastates them it seems Weil will never let us be right. I was hoping to avoid this, but it's clear a full invasion is the only way to end his madness. It might play in to his hands, but even if it matches his propaganda, it's the only way to free the people from his madness.

"Ansem nods and looks solemn as he says,

" I wanted to create the Zeon Federation to have a leader ship that was not bound to the rule of the strong. However, the bitter lesion I learned is that the strong, and the insidious have many shapes. The only thing worse then the powerful that know they are powerful and abuse it, are the ones who are powerful , and exploit the resentment of the powerless to feed them dreams of change, when its all only to make them even more powerful! Weil, he knew I was angry at the Lylat Kingdom for how Garma acted, how I lost Naimine, and he played me right in to his ideals!

And now I have helped make him the wickedest powerful man in history! The people that believed in me, deserve better. However, after this, I look like the biggest fool of all. But, fool or not I will try to make things right."

Atem stands up and says,"

You are no fool Ansem, only human. We all have lapses of judgment, sometimes emotions make even the wisest of beings make irrational choices. However, we can also correct are mistakes given the chance. And I think you have proven from your actions that you deserve the right to correct yours. I did not agree with your idea to separate from the Lylat Kingdom but I still respected your ideals, and I still do. When this is over I hope we can work together to make a comprise that will sastfiy both sides. "

Ansem nods and says,"

Your majesty, you have my thanks. You are just as wise, logical and kind as your father, and I have every intention of honoring your trust. When Weil is defeated and ousted out of power, and if I manage to take back control. I will do everything I can to keep down the likely bitterness of the remaining hardliners and work for a better future for everyone.

" Opitmus Prime then stands up and sighs as he says," I just hope the citizens don't resent us to much. No matter how delicate we try this, there will doubtlessly be unneeded causalities. And, with Weil setting things up as they are, its very likely he will dare us to kill millions to get to him. "

Ansem looks firm as he says," The main reason I am helping you is so that it can not be as bad as it has to. I will give you the top secret warp lanes, that will allow you to bypass some of the barricades Weil has to bog you down. And, I will try and awaken to the people the truth of the situation. If Weil was able to rally his men over my death, I hope my own speech with have the same effect."

Myers nods and says," Even now, your memory still burns strongly in that of your people Ansem. They say that a beloved dead leader can motivate an army more then a living one. Well, I suppose we will see if once the beloved leader returns, he can snap his soldiers how of there path of revenge. "

Ansem chuckles and says," Well, we will see soon enough. One thing I think both of us have learned your majesty, is that not even a leader is truly in control of his kingdom. That is, unless he commands absolute power and destroys all opposition like Weil or Kira. Yes, I must say, as I stayed in the shadows as DiZ I grew more respect for your rule, and realized that you had one of the most difficult jobs of any man in the cosmos. Pepole have forgotten that to champion democracy is no easy thing. For eons politicians have done so as naturally as they draw breath. To suggest there is a point beyond which democracy collapses on itself, yielding stagnation and eventually ruin?

That demands a degree of political courage so rare as to border on the theoretical. Yes, people tend to forget that democracy means that everyone gets there say, and that also means no one truly gets what they want. Yes, to avoid anarchy is to cross a very thin rope. If you starve the center of civilization you will reap chaos. Feed the center and you breed tyranny. The problem is obvious to every man, but a solution, a true solution has been revealed to no man.

" Atem sighs and says," I don't think even the being with the power of god have a true answer. One god, the god of darkness does. But, his answer is just to run away from problems. To erase everything is no true answer, its just giving up at trying to find a solution! I refuse to give up, I know most people can understand each other if they have a chance, and we can work to build a better society! "

Myers nods and says,"

I and the Enji do as well. And that is why we will protect your ideals, and fight against those who seek in enforce there own! Still, even with all of the power of the Enji Knights, power alone can't create a better existence. No matter how advanced are technologies become, and what magic we learn, the harsh reality is that space is imaginably vast, far to large for any government to control. It must be through understanding that we strive forward, for any battle that forces peace is not truly peace, just suppression of different ideals.

" Ansem nods and says,"

Yes, and yet, if granting everyone there own voice is the only way, then it will take a very long time to get things done. And sadly, most life forms are not very patient. Further more the sad truth is that the majority of society, the bourgeois is composed of irrational beings that take there gut over logic. This clash of ideals and desires, often leaders to gridlock and bureaucracy that fulfills no one and frustrates everyone! Yes, when they get fed up, and a strong being proposes a solution to there frustration, this revision offend leads to one absolute power. And, sadly most people, the proletarian class, would rather be content with order and fulfillment then resists the power.

That is, till they to become that powers target. The suppressed ones suffer till they can't take it any more, and in time revolt, and at that point no matter how many years it takes the tyrant is in denial thinking he can hold on forever. However when the fascist is expelled in one form or and other, people are worn down from the pain of the journey, and are willing to settle for anything in exchange for peace. In an effort to give everyone equality, the smarter ones are injured in exchange for being left alone. And, in time, even in a different shape, people with greedy desires once more seep in to power, till the cycle repeats itself. No matter how many times we are aware of this repeation, people either are ignorant of history or choose to wilily ignore it to meet there ends. It seems, we are in a in pass, a impasse that must be overcome, if mortals are ever to surpass the endless waltz of violence and hatred!

"Atem nods and says," It won't be easy, but nothing worth having is. I firmly believe that as long as enough people who understand the mistakes of the past are in charge of the weaker willed ones, society can evolve past the chains of hatred!

"Myers grins and says," Your not the only one King Atem. Ben, Ezan, and many valiant men believe in your dreams and there own! They believe that there actions can create a better world, and we must believe that there actions can make a difference as well! "

Ansem looks up and says," That is why, for there sake, and all of the soldiers and others who lost there lives in the course of this war we must strive to make this all be for something! My son, and everyone like him, I want all of them to believe that believing in each other, believing in the good of people is not a naïve wish! And that is why, its time to end the ambitions of those that wish to work against that!"

Atem then says," Then let us do what we can, and do it right. Well, it seems everything is ready. Ansem, are you ready? Once we start this, there is no going back."

Ansem nods and says," Yes, this is the point of no return, but I rather cross it then be a coward. Let's proceed.

" With this the men leave the chamber, and go through a hall way, were a podium is set up. More royal guards and Mahado are checking everything before the Dark Magician turns to his king and nods," My king, Ansem, Master Myers, everything is ready when you are.

" Atem nods and says," Thank you Mahado, so, we are sure this will work? "His friend and multi purpose assistant and body guard nods and says,"

We have the jammer ready, we will be able to over ride the Zeon channels and make a transmission on all channels. However, no matter how off guard we catch them, it's a promise that Weil will do everything he can to cut you off and instantly denounced you. So please, be as quick as you can."

Ansem nods and says,"

Its ok, I have had years to think of what to say, and I am ready."

Atem nods and says," So, lets begin. "

With this they both stand on the large white podium, before the screen flashes in front of them with the Lylat signal, and the Live words flash across the screen before Atem takes a deep breath and he says,

" Citizens of the Zeon Federation, I interrupt your regularly scheduled to reach out to you. Both sides have lost countless lives, and this madness has gone on much longer then it needs to. I outstretch the hand of the Lylat Kingdom to end this fighting, and unite are forces to combat the true enemy of all life. However, if you still don't trust me, then I have someone who wants you all to listen to him. Besides me is your original leader and founder, Ansem Zeon. I assure you he is no imposter, no clone, and no machine. But, if you don't believe me, then hear the words he has to say and decide for your self if he is a fake.

"With this Ansem clears his throat and says,"

My fellow citizens of Zeon, it's been a while. I understand that this must be quite a shock, but I ask, I beg you to hear what I have to say. The reports of my demise are not quite correct. I was on the Twilight Town space conoley when that shuttle exploded, but my life was saved by the quick actions of the late Enji Master Min. I was near death for a great amount of time, and when I recovered I hid in the shadows of space out of disgust. Yes, I did not contact you, did not return to you, because I thought I was dead. I thought everything in life had lost meaning, that I had no purpose to reveal I was alive. However, as I saw this war go on, I realized my life still had purpose, and that there was still stuff I could do. Yes, things that seemed clear to me now had changed. The one who allowed me to keep living, was none other then the Enji that I labeled a tool of power. Yes, I realized that not everything I once said is now true. My people, I need you to understand something. You must stop fighting this war, you must stop fighting the Lylat Kingdom! They are not are true enemy, the true enemy, is the Zannacross Empire! They desire only to destroy everything and recreate the entire universe in to a dark paradise. However, if we are blinded then we will have no chance of victory! I was blinded by anger and pride, but I was able to be lucky enough to see the truth. And the truth is that while we must be diligent, we can still work with the Lylat Kingdom! Because, it's not so simple, not so black and white as I one declared. The Lylat Kingdom has its faults, but not all of the corrupt ones are in there ranks. No, you all must listen to me, one of the biggest sources of corruption and greed, is now commanding you!

And by that, I mean Weil Narche Zabi! You all must know the truth, the one who tried to execute me was no agent of the Lylat Kingdom, but an agent of Weil! Weil has been deceiving all of you! He has been exploiting my death to further his own aims, and cares nothing about independence! He only wants to be free from any limit, from anyone putting a cap on his power! He cares nothing for my vision, my dreams, or yours! He only cares about making expanding his power far past the limits of what any single man should have! He tried to kill me, and killed so many others solely to take all of the power to himself, and he sees you all as his sacrificial lambs to do his bidding! That is why, you must not fallow him, and you must give him the justice he deserves! Weil has disgraced my will, and has disgraced the Zeon Federation I founded! I never truly intended Weil to ever succeed me, but Weil killed many of my friends to insure his rule would not be challenged! The moment of truth has come, will you live as Weil's pawns or join with me to work for a true better future! I implore you, I am no fake, this is no deception, and my will is for you to be free from his tyranny once and for all, so that we can regroup and work together so that everyone can have there happiness! Please, trust your hearts, and once more rebel against tyranny! And then, at last, everyone's suffering can end! Now is the time to show everyone what the true sprit of the people of the Zeon Federation is! Now is the time for, huh?

" All of a sudden the image in front of him gets cut off and he sees a cancel single before Myers sighs and says,"

Well, it seems Weil has all ready blocked this single and has jammed everything even close to his channels.

"Ansem closes his eyes and says,"

Its ok, what needed to be said was heard, now Weil has a lot to answer for, I doubt even he will be able to just dismiss this!

"Atem nods and says," Yes, at last the people have a glimpse of the true reality of the situation, I just hope they are able to use this momentum to loosen the iron grip he has on there life's.

"Myers then looks serious as he says,"

We have reports of Weil loosing support in all areas, and that only his vast and frequent purges have kept distant to a minimum. However, this might also cause him to lose the last shred of sanity, and cause even more innocents to suffer! That's why, we must move as quickly as we can. "

Atem nods and says," Well then, I suggest we go to the war room, to discuss just the best way to have a battle plan that can end this quickly but delicately."

Ansem nods and says,"

Weil, I hope you had your fun, because no amount of money can save you now! You thought you could buy everything, including peoples hearts. But now you're going to have to be forced to realize that no amount of money will force the universe to be your property! I only wish I could see your face when you realized your ambitions are shattering around you! Oh well, I am your media will have plenty of reaction shots. Ah, almost got left behind.

"With this Ansem, Master Myers, King Atem and his, sort of merry men move to the repaired war room to discus the details on this not so small scale operation! However, for now, speaking of Weil's face, lets take a look are self's!

* * *

Yes, as we change the scene all the way to the capital building of Texagrad, the former OZ cooperation HQ it seems Weil was having his lunch when the transmission came! And when he saw the former leader of the organization he now runs that he is alive and calling Weil out, well, first Weil spit out his tea on Vice president Serpent's face, and at once has his eyes budge in rage before he instantly orders the transmission cut! After he succeeds in doing so, Weil is still livid as he now has his surviving staff members like the leader of the Dead Cell unit Craft, his top weapons designer Azrial Tarkin, his head of intelligence, and secret police Igniz, and more. As Weil is pacing back and forth he just mumbles to himself before at last he turns to his staff and says,

" How, HOW COULD WE NOT HAVE KNOWN THIS!!"

As he smashes his desk and leaves a large mark Tarkin clears his throat and says," Please calm down mister president. This is obviously a desperate attempt by that foolish King Atem to try and weaken are forces. How sad, to resort to some clone of Ansem. Huh, AHH!"

Weil shows he is in no mood from back talk to anyone before he lifts up his chair and throws it at Tarkin! As Weil's top weapons designer ducks and the chair goes through window Weil is nearly boiling with rage as he jabs his finger at Tarkin and says,

" You're the genius Tarkin, but that's the only reason you have not been shot by now, because your still a pathetic incompetent idiot! The voice, the DNA, every single detail, its exactly like Ansem! How could that clown be alive, and I not be aware of it!? How could none of you idiots realize he never died? "

Igniz coughs and says," I assure you, we checked every spec of space colony after the explosion. And, we did not find any thing that hinted Ansem Zeon could be alive! It was difficult to do another search, since the Lylat Kingdom "Weil just snarls and says,"

You think that's a real excuse? Your suppose to kill anyone that prevents my will! Bah, all of you clowns, its your fault I have not won all ready damn it! And now, and now this blasmcy! We all ready instantly called this a fake, but some of the people won't buy it! Even some in the army like Char and Zechs are question if we are sure that's not the real Ansem!

To think, he would have the balls to show his face! No, this is all, this is all that fruity twit Marluxia's fault! He, I could tell he was hiding something from me! That worthless little piece of, he knew Ansem was alive! I knew he was hiding something from me when he last made contact! I knew he was hiding something from me, he always thought he was so god damn clever! Even as a member of the Dark Enji, he never became too much for me to control! Hah, he thought he could really manipulate Weil Zabi, and try to overthrow me? HAHAHAHA!! Who does he think taught him the art of backstabbing, his nanny?

I could see his motives, no matter how sly he was he had a pitiful poker face! His magic means nothing, I know how to deal with those hocus pocus types, and reign them in! Its all about cash, magic means nothing with out the funds to get any ware! He was just another offspring I should have killed off, but he was an effective killer, and his ability to kill some annoying pests for a lesser price made me wonder if he had some real use. Bah, in the end I knew no brat from that needy dike Anastasia would be able to have a mind I could rely on! Bah, that pink leach, if I see his face again ill shoot it up myself!"

Serpent clears his throat as he says

," But, Mister President, I thought you got the report? It's been conformed that the Enji Knights killed him, and Castel Oblivion, and the Providence Cannon as well.

"Weil shocks everyone as he laughs loudly and says,"

So, and I am suppose to be shocked? That worthless failure failed to be the valuable asset he proposed himself out to be! And you all know the rules of my organizations, and my government! I have a zero tolerance policy, no expectations! Marluxia failed, and was not loyal so he has no use to me alive! What, you surprised?" Tarkin chuckles as he says," I must I am just a little shocked that even someone with, your care cares so little for your sons demise."

Weil just laughs as he says,"

Please, being related by blood is no excuse for failure, not in the Zabi family! And even if he was the only spawn of mine that had that kind of raw power, I have plenty of much more obedient children! Bah, I don't need the powers of the Dark Enji to win this war! Everyone has underestimated me, but I still have more then enough fire power to eradicate all of the enemies who stand in the way of Weil Zabi! Yes, the one good thing Marluxia did before he got fired premendly, was transfer the genetic data of Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon to me! Its clear he thought I would never live long enough to use this data, just like the other present he gave me! But, to bad for him he was not pure enough to have the Zabi luck! Hahah, Tarkin, you better be able to make this data to good use!"

Tarkin grins as his eyes gleam with excitement as he says,

" Oh yes, ill be able to make more then some good use with this treasure trove of data! Hahahah, with this, if the Enji dare step foot here, you can say they will have a taste of there own medicine!

"Weil laughs as he says,"

Good, glad you remember what I value most! Ah, those Lylat dogs, they think they can take what is mine? None of the magical powers that all of the Enji Knights possess can overcome the armaments I have at my command! Yes, my resources are superior to anyone else's, and because of my resources the ultimate power of destruction is at my command! Or at least, it better be by now! Ignitz, your men have found the coordinates? Or was my son spouting out more lies? "

Ingitz gives off a evil smile as he says," He seems to have been honest on that one president Weil. A massive amount of energy was detected in that region of space, and the same type of energy that was used in the Halo installation that Xiza nearly used, only much larger! "

Weil licks his lips as he says," So it's really true then, Abel's Ark, the master control weapon for all of those Halo rings! Yes, this power, combined with my Death Star Ragnarok, will give me the power to erase all of my enemies in one glorious flash! Yes, come Enji Knights, come to me so I can remove you from my misery for ever! HAHAHAHAHA! Ansem, even if you are the legitimate Ansem, the original leader, you think you can take from me what is mine! You may have founded the United States of the Zeon Federation, but you were an idealistic fool who could only inspire, not run something properly! You were in the way of maximum profits, and for the dream to have properly prospered, the dreamer must die!

It was I who always had the drive to keep things together, the masses might have loved you but they loved MY products even more! If you dare challenge me, ill show you who is the truly fit ruler, the ONLY true superior leader in the cosmos! Yes, the Lylat Kingdom, the Zannacross Empire, there powers combined won't topple me! Even the power of the gods can't stop me! Light, darkness, all of that nonsense is rubbish in the stock market!

I have the ultimate ambition, that won't be toppled by any living thing or beyond! No one can over power me, not Ansem, or his genetic super solider freak son, or that so called hero Ben Auro! None of there fancy powers can match me, my resources,

my ability to control everything, MY MONEY!!! They think that the law and justice can previal me? Screw the rules, I have money!

Yes, a whole lot of damn money, I am the richest man in the entire universe, and now once and for all ill show everyone, that its not ideals or kindness that rules, its profit!

All governments, they are all just to distribute power between the masses and put them in there place! In the end, money is what controls everything, anyone who says other wise is either weak or powerless! My entire life, has been proof that ambition and power trumps foolish ideals, and that results matter more then anything! And that's why, ill roll over there resistance one by one, till no one can challenge me! Yes, nothing will stop me, I waited this long, for one purpose! " Craft then salutes Weil and says," No matter who comes at us, they will fall, to the glory of Zeon!

" Everyone then salutes him in miiltary fashon as they say," HAIL ZEON!

Weil laughs as he says," Yes, hail Zeon, hail MY Zeon!

To make, to force the entire universe to be owned by one single power, BY ME!! Weil Zabi will be the sole owner of every single life form, planet, and everything else in existence! HAHAHA, everyone, its time to prepare to make preparations! The Enji and that damn Ansem think they can stop me? THEN LET THEM COME!!! Ill show all of you varmints what happens when you dare to cross the line Weil Zabi draws in the sand! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

As Weil goes in to a mad laugh his staff try and figure out a way to calm him down and discuss there actual attack plans without getting shot. However, as they go to prepare for the attack, lets see just what kind of attack are hero's have in mind! However, as your likely aware, invading things takes more then a chat over dinner, and that goes double or even triple when your operation spans a galaxy or two! That is why we now fast forward a week in time. During this time the Lylat military the Enji Knights and more draw up there official battle plan to attack, and since Ben's not in to that sort of scale of battle planning he and his friends just take a uneasy break that more or less at least gives Ben the time to relax a little and sleep. Sadly his efforts to try and change things with Lacus are futile, but he at least does not feel shunned because it seems that Lacus and Brad barley even are at the Enji Castle during that week, and when they are there Lacus won't talk to anyone that Brad does not want her to!

Despite the pain he gets from this, thanks to his friends support he is able to not get depressed, or at least depressed enough to let Darth Idious try and take him over again! As Ben is waking up on his eighth day back from his mission at Castle Oblivion he has gotten dressed and has just walked out of his room before he yawns and looks outside to see its snowing before he says,"

Well, looks like now will be a prime time to try entering that snowmen contest. I hope they are making those waffles again today, they are like, oh?" He sees that Cloud is leaning on the wall outside his room before he stands up and says,

" Good morning Ben. Sorry, but you will have to try your snowmen skills at another time. Come on, we have to report right away." Ben has an idea of what is going on as he says," So, they are just about ready eh?"

Cloud nods and says,"

Yes, more or less, the time has come. Everyone is waiting, once we are there, the briefing will begin. The briefing for are mission to defeat Weil Zabi once and for all and end the fighting with the Zeon Federation,

Operation ZD day.

"Ben looks determined as he says,"

All right then, lets not keep everyone waiting. Its time, to stop this insanity once and for all, and prove that I really am the one chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe! And to do that, its time Weil gets what he deserves once and for all!"

With this Cloud nods and they at once go to join there friends. However, to see what this Operation ZD day is made of we will have to wait, because this is were the chapter ends! It seems many lines have been crossed, and paths made clear, the question is, whose going to fold first? Ben has seen the horrifying truth that in his absence Lacus has gone through a radical change, and is sadly back with Brad and more obedient to him then ever before! While the pain from this has nearly caused his darkness, Darth Idious to take control his friends were able to snap him out of it. But, can he control his pain and still be strong enough as the Enji prepare to end the greedy tyrants control once and for all?

And most of all, can Ben find a way to reach out to Lacus, find a way to return her to normal, and break her away from the mad Brad Fowltror once and for all? Or has he truley lost the women he loves for good?

If you want to find out, you will just have to tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time the massive operation to defeat the Zeon Federation begins in earnest, as after Ezan forges his new sword the Epyon, everyone prepares for the most wide spread battle yet!

Thanks to the information Ansem has, the Lylat Kingdom is able to take off the chart warp paths through hyper space to bypass Weil's defenses! The plan is to take over Zeon worlds on the outer rim of the core Zeon systems, and so at once the Enji launch a blitz attack on more then ten worlds at once! And this Ben and Squad 7 lead the invasion of the weapon production planet Genosis, Ezan leads the assault on the chilly world of Hoth, Brad unleashes his rage with Lacus by his side on the world of Sulluststan, and many more as they try to complete there main objective of opening a path to the capital planet of Texagrad! However, Weil is ready for them, And the Enji encounter the most heavily armed vicious forces Weil has! And while the warriors of light have been through some tough battles so far, now that its all or nothing the most zealous Zeon forces are not holding back, and have no qualms resorting to such tactics as hostages and toxic gas to match the power of the Enji! Can Ben and co find a way to not be consumed in this wave of madness and at last end the insanity of Weil Zabi? To find out tune in next time to

_**Chapter 137:Operation ZD Day Begins! Plunging Headfirst in to the Trenches of Zeon!**_ Well, that's about it. Ah, quick authors note before we leave for today. I am sure, many of you are out rated at what happened to Lacus, and just so you know, I hated writing it myself. Even so, this path was to make this story the best it could be, and I can promise one thing, Brad won't get away with being the jackass he is forever. So, hope you all can out ride out this, rough wave of the story hahaha.

Ah, I think that's all, so, thanks for the reviews like always, from those who gave them at least. Ahem, hope to see more like always, and hope those that missed a chapter or two is kind enough to give a multi review of the chapters they missed.

Sigh, sadly it seems a lot of you have been missing a lot, and it saddens me.I do write theses chapters hoping for reviews to see what pepole ask of them, I don't think I am asking to much right?

Well, with that, that's all folks so till next time!


	28. C137: Plunging into the Trenchs of Zeon!

Sorry for the delay, finals have been cramping my style. Sigh, trying to remember most of the history of China, the history of Christianity, a project on a few books and a evil editing project has made it just a little hard to focus. However, good news is that the semester is just about over so I will be free to relax, and work on this even more intensely muhahaha! Also, at this point of time I have a final so, due to needing of sleep I have not been able to edit this chapter fully. I apologize for the error in the chapter appearing when it was not, that was weird. Oh well, hope you enjoy so here we go!

_**Chapter 137: Operation ZD day Begins! Plunging Headfirst in to the Trenches of Zeon! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars another phase of the war for are hero's has past, and before the next one could begin Ben Ezan and the others hoped to gain some rest before the craziness resumed. Things seemed to be going rather positive with Golbez and FuSoYa aliening themselves with the Enji Knights, the Lunarian race has joined the Lylat Kingdom. And most of all with Ansem revealing he is still alive, his desire to fix his misguided path, and to foil the plans of his former comrade Weil Zabi!

Ansem wasted no time meeting with Grand Master Myers and King Atem, and revealing the true story and conspiracy that sparked the civil war between the Lylat Kingdom and the Zeon Federation! Wasting no time, the government's original founder made a transmission to his people to reach out to them, try and persuade his still patriotic forces to end the fighting and expose Weil for the self serving CEO who's only desire has proven to be profits, profits, and even more profits! Naturally Weil was outraged by this, and despite how badly his forces have been bleated so far, he refused to even think about surrendering and reacted by gearing up the reminder of his surviving cadre members, soldiers, and other personal that have managed to met his depends so far to dare the Enji and co to try and topple him!

And, with the genetic data on Ben and Ezan, his massive army of robots, his Death Star, and the mysterious Abel's Ark, the apparent master command control for all of the Halo weapons in the universe that are still inactive, the current stubborn president of Zeon still has quite the formable defense that are hero's must break through to end this front in the cosmic war! However, as daunting of a task as that is, Ben found something that shocked him even more! As he and his friends were at last relaxing, the master of ruining happy moments himself made his unwanted presence known, Brad Fowltror!

Not only did his last actions appear to force the Enji Masters to let up on his punishment, and allow him to resume to go free on parole, not only did he have a extra new annoying member in the form of the smelly Charley, but Brad had shown while Ben was gone, the Juggernaught had asserted his dominance on the person that was most important to him! And Ben cruelly found out just how unfair fate was, when he at last saw Lacus again!

Not only has Lacus changed so drastically that Ben did not even recognize her at first, not only as the trauma Lacus suffered from having the Blue Eyes White Dragon break out cause her to have heart become cold, but to Ben's horror the progress he and her made seems to have been erased, as she is now back to being Brad's girlfriend! But what is even worse, is that Lacus has become so devout to Brad, that she won't even talk to anyone, and seems to have become totally obedient to his desires! Seeing Lacus go this far, and Brad's smug taunts nearly drove him over the edge, and he instantly went in to a rage full desire to kill Brad, before Lacus protected him! Ben had to painfully expect that despite everything Lacus has chosen Brad over everyone's wishes no matter what, and after still dealing with Max's death, this nearly caused his persona of darkness, Darth Idious to reform and take control!

Luckily, his friends showing their support for him drove Ben back from the brink of insanity, and it's a good thing to, because as painful as dealing with this new development will be, Ben can't afford to let this new source of depression hamper his fighting ability, not when the Lylat Kingdom, the Enji Knights and their allies are about to commence operation ZD day, the deceive mission to end the war with the Zeon Federation! Can are hero's succeed in putting Weil Zabi 's campaign of madness and greed to a permanent end so they can at last contribute everything they have to defeating the true enemy of all life, the Zannacross Empire? Only one way to find out, so it's time to get this mission under way! Ready or not, here we go!

* * *

Today's chapter begins with, another group we have not checked in a while, none other than the Zannacross Empire itself! It's been a while since we seen what the true ultimate threat to all existence has been up to so to insure they are not about to annihilate all life in this dimension at the moment we start today by looking once more in the massive evil castle of Neo-Pandemonium. And as we reach the massive evil throne room of the capital of Vandalgyon it seems the top beings of evil are already aware of the declaration Ansem has made, and at the moment the top minions of the emperor of darkness are gathering to analyze the importance of this event.

In the chamber are Damonus, Galva Sigma, Kuja, Kefka, Exdeath, Ultimecia, and Nightmare.

At the moment Kira and his personal minion the short white haired former Enji and member of the Titans with the disturbing smile, Gin Ichimaru walk in. Gin sees everyone gathered around before he chuckles and turns to Kira before he says,

My Kira, it seems everyone is in serious sprits? I am not sure why though, we had so much fun giving those filthy bothans what they deserved! " Kira is as emotionless as ever as he stops his march and says,"

Don't make me tell you again Gin, I only am to be addressed as Darth Judicar. I won't be referred to as a mere human ever again. "

Damonus sighs with annoyance as his eyes glow red and he says," Your late again lord Judicar, I don't care for your lack of respect to my summons. "

Kira bows as he says,"

With all due respect Master Damonus, insuring all strategies are going to plan are of a greater priority then being before you at the precise second of your wishing."

Nightmare growls and takes out his massive Soul Crusher blade before he points it at the traitor to the Enji and says,"

Know your place Judicar! You better hold your tong, for you think to highly of yourself if you think you can get away with not obeying your commands!"

Damonus rises from his throne as he says," It's all right Nightmare, we have more important matters to deal with. So, I assume I don't have to waste time on informing you what the matter at hand is do I?"

Kira closes his eyes as he says,

" Of course not, I am well aware of Ansem Zeon's surprise return to the stage, and his influence causing the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji to at try and have a backbone in a effort to eliminate Weil Zabi once and for all. I am surprised my father would move so aggressively. My, he and the others must be getting quite desperate. "

Kuja then chuckles as he says,"

Zidane and his flock of fools can try whatever they like, but no act can prevent the curtain from coming down on this façade of existence once and for all! "

Kefka chuckles in deranged fashion before he says," Those bugs can try and pull whatever they like, nothing's going to stop them from going splat no matter how many of them work together! Yes, what was that last world I toured? Bah, it was not even noteworthy to remember it, but my assault appeared to cause the two warring species of the planet to unite against my fleet! Of course it did no good, I blasted there last standing fleet in a flash, and then, BOOM! Another planet bites the dust, HAHAHAHAA!! No matter what the peons pull, it can't save them from the ultimate moment of destruction!

" Sigma then grins and says," Still, it will be amusing to see that pest Weil be shut up. That pathetic human, he will know his place for thinking he can defy the will of the true god of the cosmos, of defying the new age of darkness!

"Damonus chuckles and says,"

Weil Zabi, even among the long history of ambitious arrogant humans, he is up there in his delusions. He truly thinks he can admass enough money to overpower the will of the master of all darkness? Truly, such ludicrous deficient cannot be tolerated! His army of machines, even his precious Death Star is significant to the ultimate power of darkness! Tsc, it would be more gratifying if he were to be executed by us, but this development stands for us to benefit never the less. It seems the Enji are about to focus all of their attention on trying to defeat the Zeon Federation. And, if that is where they are focusing all of their attention, then they will be blind to their doom!"

Exdeath chuckles as he says,"

Yes, all of those petty mortals will suffer for not fearing us as much as they have! As they dare to belittle us, we will crush them with even more force, and unleash the ultimate judgment on the cosmos!"

Kira chuckles as he says," Now then everyone, don't get ahead of yourselves. Father and the other Masters may be naïve, but they are not total fools. I would not doubt that they leave enough of their forces behind to watch out for are advances." Everyone then hears a new chuckle before another voice says,

" Even if that proves to be true, it won't help them much. After all they can barley endure are might as it is, if they thin out there forces now, the flimsy fickler of the candle of light will be blown out by the absolute strength of the dark side, and the journey that will wipe away unworthy life and mark the start of the new era will soon begin!"

Everyone turns to the entrance of the room and sees that the person who just spoke is none other than the real Sephiroth! The former number one member of SOLDIER looks as calm cold and absolutely sure of his destiny as ever before Damonus turns to him and says,"

Sephiroth, you returned even earlier than expected. I hope for your sake this is not because you failed!" Sephiroth closes his eyes as he puts his long Masamune sword away before he chuckles and says," Really now, do you have that little faith in my abilities, especially when the reality of the situation is the exact opposite?

"Damonus then snickers as he says,"

Well, not that I expected you to fail, but I thought even you would take at least a week to take care of that region."

Another voice laughs before he says

," Please Master Damonus, for angels of death like are self's, dealing judgment to such worthless beings are a cinch!" Another man then enters the room, and he is another powerful Zannacross Inquisitor, that happens to be a former teammate to Sephiroth!

This man with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a red trench coat with a black outfit underneath it also was the result of the mad sciences of the Shinra Corporation and its top scientist Hojo! This man who is obsessed with the Loveless novel and with receiving the true gift of the goddess, which has been twisted from his disgust of humanity to form in to his desire to receive the power of the god of darkness, is Genesis Rhapsodus!

Genesis smirks and says,"

The natives of are selected world were even more pathetic then the usual lot. That world, Volturi was filled of pompous begins with vampirism like qualities, begins that were too deluded about their own power to even properly fear us!" Sephiroth looks murderous as he says," Yes, those beings, they were too pathetic to even be classified as a true vampire. Bah, worthless sparkling vermin, they thought they could make light of us. But, as I caused there world to shatter, and slather there pale pathetic mugs one by one, only in the end did they realize just how low on the scale there species was in the grand scheme of things. Tsc, I did not expect from such scum, but it's not even amusing slathering such trash. I am tired of being sent to dispose beings of such poor caliber. When will you send me to kill something that will be worth my time?"

Damonus scoffs and says," Don't assume you're self to highly Sephiroth. You will kill who you are ordered to kill, and nothing else! "

Genesis looks amused and says," Even so, it does seem odd that we are just wiping out off beat border worlds when we could have much larger aims. Surely Emperor Zannacross wants to be free as quickly as possible, and would rather prefer us to shatter the capital planet of the Lylat imbeciles and give the heretics there judgment they so rightly deserve!" Damonus has his fist burn with fire as he says,"

Bah, you presume to think what the master thinks Genesis? Of course he would prefer if all of the inferior begins were to be erased this instant! That's why we tried to kill Ben Auro and the others once and for all remember? Still, as we all painstakingly learned from that, fiasco, it's never wish to rush things along. Even as impatient as Emperor Zannacross is, he and I know all too well the importance of patience over hurrying things along and causing possible fatal errors to form.

That is why, instead of moving for a blitz assault, we are taking a slightly slower, but also absolute battle plan! Yes, the mortals can rebel against fate as hard as they like, they can't stop what is inevitable! Hahaha, they dream to think they can stop us, when they can't even unite together or gather the power to defeat their own selfish desires? Yes, even now they think that defeating Weil Zabi will change anything, when in the end it changes absolutely nothing! The Enji will be heartbroken to find out that there fighting to save life's just causes more and more death, for as they pour their energies in to defeating the Zeon Federation, we shawl make use of their busy schedule to wipe out even more worlds and gather more energy to free Emperor Zannacross!"

Gin scratches his hair as he says," Forgive me for overlooking something Master Damonus, but I thought K, Lord Judicar just said his dear old daddy and pals will be expecting us to strike?"

Damonus laughs as his eyes glow red and he says,

" They may be ready for us to strike, but they won't be prepared to anticipating are strike! They may be setting up a tight security grid over there key planets, but no matter what they expect the fact remains that with spending so much energy attacking the core Zeon worlds, they will fail to notice if a few more worlds, or a galaxy or two fade in to nothingness!

Yes, while they are distracted we will massacre more of the off skirt worlds, giving more energy to weaken this accursed seal that prevents us from having are ultimate goal. And while we inch closer to completing are true objective, we will be placing the pieces for are ultimate, unmerciful onslaught, one that no force of light will be able to defend! So struggle all you wish Enji, it will do you no good!"

" Kira chuckles as he says,"

Yes, as their eyes are focused only on what is in front of them, they will be oblivious to their true wrath. Ah, in fact, this is the perfect time to at last being the true part of the long stalled Fablua Nova Crystallis operation Sephiroth chuckles and says," I see you have your grand plan after all. Very well, it sounds proficient, and I too am a man who knows the rewards of patience. So, I'll stick to this plan, as long as in the end I am the one who makes Cloud pay for his crimes. But for now, ill dump the garbage I collected from those filthy worlds."

With this he extends his hand, and Geneses does as well before they unleash a stream of red energy from their hands, that is the sum of the souls they gathered in their recent killing sprees! As countless moans and screams are heard the energy goes to the end of the room, and in to the throne to go directly to the Trans dimensional seal holding back the will of Chaos Zannacross Necron deep down below! As the energy seeps in to its target this seems to stir awake the ultimate master of evil and moments later a large flame of personified energy appears out of the throne before the eye of Necron glares out of the fire! It seems the dark god was aware of all that had transpired between his servants because he just laughs as he appears to have heard everything they said before he says

," HAH, with every cry of despair, my much delayed purge of all unworthy beings comes closer and closer to being back on schedule! Yes, no act can fight against the inescapable damnation! It is impossible to destroy the most powerful force of life! And no matter how hard mortals will try and change it, it is fact that the dark emotions of humans and all the others, are the strongest purest ones! Being that can't even expect the truth have no chance of denying me from creating my new superior world, not this time! I have spent my time confided to this cursed seal learning the mistakes of history, and learning how to insure it does not repeat this time!

On the other hand, mortals have proved all too well that they are unable of truly learning from their mistakes, that they don't have what it takes to evolve past their sins! Such flawed beings, are unworthy of being allowed to exist in my reign, and soon they will all be given what they truly desire, to be erased from their suffering forever! Now then, go ahead warriors of light, keep fighting against your fate, because all you're really doing is prolonging your misery, and empowering me! HAHAHAHAAH, soon, VERY soon, at last you all will see just what true ultimate suffering is!

"Zannacross then finishes absorbing the last of the energy Sephiroth and Genesis brought to him and the group of very not nice people debate there next, likely even more not nice ideas for the universe. However, for now both we and the Enji Knights have something more pressing on their minds, the coming showdown with the Zeon Federation!

* * *

And that is why we now return to see how are heroes are doing, it seems that they are at last ready to begin this deadly tango! To be more precise we now turn are view back to where we left off Ben and Cloud last time, and as we return to them they have just entered the command center for their briefing, and they at once see Doug James and Hiryuumon waiting for them!

Since it seems everyone has just gotten quite Ben's pals only nod in reconion of his arrival, and as Ben nods back he notices that nearly one third of the Enji are stuffed in the room! He then sees Lacus, way in the lower right corner, surrounded by Brad's goons and the number one goon himself having his arm over her shoulder. Seeing Terra, Collette and Yuna in a different part of the room all looking worried but Lacus looks indifferent to them, and everything else causes Ben to sigh before he notices that someone he does not recnoize is standing in between Master Myers and Master Zoda.

This man is wearing white robes and has black armor plating on his chest. He has his black hair in a samurai like fashion and has a mustache and a small gotie. Ben raises an eyebrow before he says,

" Cloud Sensei, who is that guy? I don't remember seeing him before, is he Cyan's cousin?"

Cloud chuckles before he says,"

No not in that sense Ben, although in some way he has a bond with him, like all of us have a bond with are comrades. He is Enji Master _Eraqus_.

"Ben's eyes widen as he says," Oh now I remember, he was here when I first came here! I barely remember seeing him after that, I thought he was just a guest or died or something. "

Cloud chuckles as he says,"

I am not surprised you barely remembered him Ben, he has not been here in quite a while. And that's because he was one of the Enji masters that has been leading the in depth battles against the Zeon forces since the war with them began. He has only been recalled now so he could lend his many experiences and battles to make sure are battle plan is sound.

"Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, if he has done this well so far, he must be worthy of a master all right. Besides, anything that can make this go down as painlessly as possible is welcomed in my book. Oh, is that guy besides him his squad mate?"

Ben points to a man wearing another Enji uniform. This man has blue hair, purple eyes, and an odd scar across his left eye. James then responds with,"

Hardly Ben, he is also a master.

He is Enji Master _Gerard Seigh Hart_. He is one of the most powerful magicians in the Enji order, if not in the cosmos. He is a master of time magic and is known to be an elemental master. Oh, and did I mention he was the one who first taught me magic and the request of my family, and connived me to join the Enji?"

Doug chuckles as he says," We get it James, he is a big shot. Man, if these guys were fighting the fight against Zeon, how the hell is Weil not dead yet?"

Cloud sighs as he says," As powerful as they are, Weil and the Zeon army has quite the amount of forces to throw in the way of any would be killer. Even a Enji Master can't shrug off thousands of robotic enemies, not when he has his men's life's and civilizes to worry about besides his own.

It's not even a question of who is stronger, Weil has made it nearly impossible to get to his stronghold without sever casualties on both sides. It's like he is baiting us to prove his point that the ideals of the Enji Knights are nothing but lies and we are the self rightcious bluchers of the Lylat Kingdom he claims to be.

Of course, he is more than willing to sacrifice any number of people to get his way. However, we can't let the people of the Zeon Federation pay the tab that there insane leader bought them. Luckily, thanks to Ansem and his knowledge of the secret hyper space lanes around the Zeon core worlds, at last we can bypass most of his booby traps and get to Weil. Still, even with this it won't be easy, Weil is a master of survival, and of barricading himself away from his enemies."

Ben looks serious as he says,"

Well, no matter how many traps Weil sets, and no matter how many walls he sets up around himself, it won't be enough to keep us out now! His greed, his disregard for life and his mad desire to own everything in existence, I won't allow it to go on any longer! Now, let's see just what the plan is."

As if on cue Myers then raises his hand to get everyone's attention as he clears his throat and he says," Hello everyone, I assume you know why you have been gathered so I will get right to the point. I hope most of you have had time to rest, because the full energy of all of you will be needed to complete this mission successfully.

No, to say this upcoming mission is just another mission fails to describes its importance. This is pretty much are largest operation since the founding of the Enji Knights, and this is operation ZD day.

Its purpose, to lead the Lylat forces deep in to the core worlds of the United States of the Zeon Federation, and to find and take down Weil Zabi and all of his major surviving supporters so that we can at last end the fighting with the Zeon forces! Naturally this is no simple task. In order for this to work Weil cannot be allowed to escape, one way or another.

More so, we must insure we win while doing as little damage as we can to the innocent civilians, or their bitter hearts will cause this war to resume at a later point in time. To insure that this truly ends in victory we must show the people manipulated by Weil that the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights truly are not trying to concur or oppress them like Weil proposes, but are trying to save him from his lies!

Therefore we will try to target only the military targets on are path to Weil. Thankfully, with the info Ansem has shared with us now a viable path has been found. The past week King Atem me and the others have been discussing with Ansem all he knows about the area of space he use to lead. Now, Ansem himself will now explain the essence of our plan."

With this Ansem enters the room and at once nods to the Enji. He then says,"

Greetings Enji, to fallow up what Master Myers said, I will come right down to it. Even before the war began and he tried to kill me, Weil was a man who had many enemies. The world that he dubbed the capital of the Zeon Federation, the planet that he controls every inch of is the planet of Texagrad, and he has made use of his vast fortune to turn it to his personal barricade against all would be assaults."

Ansem then presses a button in the round computer terminal next to him before the viewing glob to his side activates and a world that is covered entirely in cities and factories appears, Texagrad itself! Ansem then narrows his eyes as he says,"

Weil has not only issued a command that a fleet is around the capital at all time, but several other defense installations encircle it, even a rumored cannon that was the prototype for his Death Star's planet destroying laser.

Add to things like hyper space mines and it makes it quite an ordeal to get to the world, let alone getting in to the planet's surface. However, it's not impossible, not if one tries to get in to Texagrad using the path of Zeon's own forces. The information I gave you all will allow you to access the secret hyper space lanes that will bypass most of the traps and Zeon forces.

Not even Weil is aware of most of theses secret paths. However, even though since my presumed death I have been keeping an eye on his activities there is every possibility that he has found theses paths. That's all the more reason we must move quickly and not give the Zeon forces the time they need to get out of the way. Now, here is what must be done."

He then presses a button again, and now many more worlds appear around Texagrade before Ansem says,"

The key to the best victory we can achieve, is to attack several lesser worlds at once. Hopefully in a blitz assault we can defeat the forces occupying theses worlds, or at least enough to contribute to the next stage."

Master Eraqus nods and says," Yes, all of these worlds share the fact of being a stepping stone to Texagrade in some form or another. If we can successfully take control of all of these worlds, then we can insure Weil cannot run from us."

Gerard nods and says," In essence if we attack from all of these points at once, using the secret warp points Ansem has provided us, we can attack the capital planet from all sides, and for once hopefully overwhelm the army who's policy is to swarm its enemies with overwhelming robotic forces! No doubt Weil has some surprises like some new machine in the line he can't wait to unleash on us. However, we must be ready for anything if we are to win this."

Everyone hears a laughing voice before Ben hears Brad flexing his muscles and says,

" Bah, nothing that old money bags can build is strong enough to match the power of the Unstoppable Juggernaught! IF you really want to insure you win this thing, just send me and ill rip apart every god damn machine until they are all dead! What, you're not going to hold me back again are you? "Myers sighs with disgust as he says,"

Don't worry Brad, your, talents will be put to use on this mission. As long as your promise to fallow orders. "Brad snickers as he says,"

Oh don't worry, you guys won't have to worry. Ill smash who needs to be smashed, since there will be so many suckers lining up! "Lacus then steps forward as she says,"

Rest assured Master Myers, I will insure Brad behaves himself."

Myers sighs as he says," Well, I do trust you Lacus. But even so, I wish you did not insist on this new formation. Are you really sure you are content with this new arrangement? "

Lacus just looks at Brad and says," Yes this is ideal, me and Brad, we don't need anyone else."

As many of the Enji give disgusted looks Ben is once more troubled as he says," What, are they talking about?"

Cloud gives a glance to Ben as he says,"

Well, don't get mad, but it seems Lacus and Brad have both quit there squads and have formed a new one composed of themselves and the rest of the Disciplinary committee. In turn Lacus has become the new super visor of the Disciplinary committee, and the only reason the Masters agreed to this was because Lacus assured them that she would insure Brad and the others would behave. "

Ben is shocked as he says," What? Are you kidding? Lacus, what, what did Brad say to you? Damn it, it's like, she wants to completely isolate herself from everyone but him!

"Cloud looks serious as he says,"

I can't say I know what she is thinking, but what I do know is, this is not going to be done by any one man. We all have to work together to see this through."

Ben nods and says," Yes, and I know working together we will get through this! And once we do, I can focus on other, matters."

Myers then clears his throat again and says," My Enji Knights, time is of the essence. The Lylat fleets are all ready beginning to mobilize, and soon we will be joining them. The planets that each of you will be assigned to has been decided. In two hours the ships will depart and the operation will officially begin. I will take part in the battle once everything starts up. But till then, may the force of light be with you all, and good luck."

With this everyone begins talking and Cloud looks at everyone as he says," All right, we are going to head first to the Zeon world of Genosis. It's a dry factory world, overflowing with Zeon war machines. And it's one of the worlds that need to be taken in order to open the path to Weil."

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Well, in that case it's time to bust some bots! This is going to be one hell of a trip, can't wait to see what reception they have for us!"

Cloud nods and says," Oh believe me, the legacy of Squad 7 has grown quite large to the Zeon soldiers it would seem. So much, that knowing we are coming will cause them to get in to a frenzy. That's why, we are going to get the jump on them. Cid's going to be part of this mission, but to start we will attack the world in the Lylat ship the Ptolemaios. The Neo High-Wind will be the decoy to distract the majority of the attackers so we can land. And, we will go in to the details as we get closer to the operation. All right guys, do everything you need to do in two hours, because once we begin, there is no turning back.

"Ben nods and says," Don't worry, I am ready. The time for second thoughts is over. One way or another it's time to wrap things up once and for all!

"Ben is about to move out before a voice says," Excuse me mister Auro, before you proceed with the wrapping, may I have a word?

" Ben nearly jumps up but as he turns around he sees its only Bacchus and he chuckles before he looks at Max's former cyborg partner and says,"

Oh hey Bacchus. What is it?" Bacchus then says," I know you are not lax for time, but T4-X5 told me he wanted to see you and tell you something before you left. He also said that he is now in the labs upgrading the Tri-Edge.

"Ben scratches his head as he says," Um, did he say what for?"

The large armored man shrugs and says,"

He only said it would be better if you spoke to him now rather than later since he cannot calculate how much of a chance you will survive this mission." Ben rolls his eyes as he says," Yah, sounds like him. Well, probley something minor but knowing him he will call me about it right as I am being shot at from all sides during the mission so might as well get this over with." Bacchus nods and says," I am going there as well to modify myself for the coming battle. " Hiryuumon responds with," You're going to take part in this invasion to Bacchus?

"His responds is "

Yes, Max and I transverse through many of the worlds that involve the coming operation and I feel sharing my information can save many lives. I feel that while I am not a fighter with you or Max's power, anything I can contribute must not be wasted so I will do my part to insure things go are way."

Ben nods and says," I appreciate your sprit Bacchus. If everyone has this sprit, then working together we will win this! All right, time to see what T4-5X wants to tell me.

* * *

"With this Ben and Hiryuumon wave good bye to the other members of squad 7 before they fallow Bacchus to the nearest elevator and a few minutes later they are in the castles research hanger. Sure enough Ben sees Max's transformable ship now in its Gundam form being touched on by many types of machinery arms with Ben's cousin's butler like droid quickly pressing buttons to control them. He instantly is aware of Ben's presence as he says,"

Ah, Master Auro I see Bacchus was able to grab your attention before this mission to take down President Weil Zabi commences. This makes me feel, what you humans call sad. Max talked many times about being the one to sever as he said," The greedy pompous old coot's head from his body and show it off in the resulting parade .Still, current events make that quite unlikely to happen. "

Ben clutches his fist as he says," Yah, seems that way. So, Bacchus said you had something important you had to tell me about?"

The robot nods and says," Yes. First, I want to express my regret for after the battle with Zannacross Inquisitor Sigma being unable to further assist you in the battle against the demon lord Darth Damonus. The sheer amount of magical energy that was produced blew the Tri-Edge right out of Corneria's atmosphere and by the time I was able to repair the damage the conflict was already resolved.

"Ben chuckles darkly and says," Don't stress too much about it, I doubt it would have made a difference anyway. "

T4-5X then turns around and says,"

Maybe so, but since then it made it quite apparent the vital need for the Tri-Edge to be upgraded. Hence while you were at Castle Oblivion I have gathered the needed parts to improve the performance to a sinfigent degree. How ironic, it seems that in the end not having to waste time stealing the high caliber parts and just requesting them does improve performance. "

Ben grins and says,"

Nice work! I am sure Max would be proud. So, is it ready to blast some Zeon machines apart?

"His responds is," Negative. I do apologize but the procedure will take another week to finalize. Haste makes waste after all." Ben sighs and says,"

That's true, but this little modification does little good to me now. That's the big thing you had to tell me?" His responds is," Of course not, I had something of vital importance to inform you of. It involves your cousin's last research, his last target, and the last formal insurrections I received from Max Bruder. Since I completed that last assiment I thought it would be vital of you to know." Ben scratches his hair as he says," Er, no offense T4-5X but as much as I would like to know what Max was looking in to I kind of have to worry about more pressing things for the moment.

"T4-5X walks forward as he says,"

Ah, but, under your current situation I think this information will be a great interest to you." Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Why, does it involve part of the plan to take down Weil?" His responds is,

"Negative, but neither the less I believe this new discovery is vital to your overall objective based on your current desire analyses. "

Ben sighs as he says," Look, no matter how important it is if it's not going to help me with my upcoming fights then it can wait till latter. I have enough problems to worry about now, last thing I need is something else to worry about."

Max's many purpose robotic assistant has his face look as annoyed as its head can look before it raises its arm as its about to lecture something before another voice says," It's always good to be focused on your mission Ben. However, don't pile up things that need to be addressed or otherwise they could come back to haunt you.

"Ben turns around, and is happy to see none other than Megaman X walking up, with the original Megaman and Protoman behind him! Ben grins as he says,"

Hey guys, glad to see you. What's been going on?"

Megaman laughs and says,"

Oh, just been getting use to how much has changed over the years. This city, this world has changed so much since before we were forced to sleep. I feel like I am in a different world.

"Ben chuckles as he says," Yah, I grew up in this crazy place and I still have to get use to things. Don't worry; at least you don't have to catch up as much as some people do.

"Protoman nods and says

," Maybe, but still, learning about all of these different worlds is going to be a pain."

Ben chuckles as he says," If you think it's a pain now, just wait till the end of this mission. If all goes well, soon you will have to learn about all of the Zeon worlds brought back in to the Lylat Kingdom to! Well, as long as things go are way.

" X grins as he says,

" Don't worry Ben, we are well aware of the upcoming mission to take out Weil Zabi and end the war with the Zeon Federation. And that is why we are going join you all as well. Weil Zabi is one of the biggest cases of a human mavericks I have seen. Its time he is taken care of once and for all! "

Ben grins as he says," I'll be glad to have you three fighting by our side. Still, it's a shame Zero is still being purged of all of Wily's influence. There is no need to say how much of a help he would be.

" Ben then hears a voice chuckle before it says," Who said anything about me missing out a fight? No way I'll let a few things like repairs keep me out of thrashing scum!" Ben then turns to his right and sees none other then the red armored long haired ace maverick hunter himself! Ben looks happy as he says," Zero, Doctor Light and the others were able to repair you?"

The former robotic God of Destruction grins as he says,"

Seems like it, I feel just find and Light says he managed to remove all traces of the Zero virus once and for all. "

X looks relived as he says,"

Doctor Light truly is amazing. While I met him before, to see him in work in person is a whole different experience then chatting with a hologram. Thanks to a stroke of luck not only have I reunited with my brothers, but at last we can put the nightmares of the past where they belong."

Ben gives off a sad smile as he says,"

Ah, glad that at least one issue is settled, and one issue is no longer something to worry about. Still, to bad Axl had to get the short end of the stick.

" Before he can go on he hears a voice says,"

Hey, who said anything about me getting short changed? If fate tries to short change me, Ill give them a refund! "

Ben then turns around once more, and is shocked to see none other then Axl himself! Seeing the next generation give a cocky grin causes Ben to step back in shock as he says," Axl? Your alive? How, your body, well, became one with Zero!

" Axl just twirls his gun around and says," That was true, but my mind survived if you recall. This Doctor Light guy is as smart as everyone gave him credit for. Somehow he was to extract my conscious from Zero and even recreate a new body of my own to transplant it, new and improved and virus free! "

Ben laughs and says," That's great! Glad things worked out even better then expected Axl, its great to have you back with us. Hey wait, if you're still around, does that mean Bass is still in Zero somewhere to?"

Yet another voice says,

" It would seem not, his will was to roughly merged with Zero's, and because of that his mind was lost. Oh yes, and hello Ben.

" Ben sees the man talking is from behind Axl, till he comes out seems to be Doctor Light, in his own body! Ben looks amazed as he says

," Doctor Light, you're here to? Why was everyone hiding when I came in the room? Whatever, looks like you managed to work on your hologram system to boot eh? You really do work fast."

Light chuckles and says,"

Oh no, this is no hologram Ben. You see, while you were gone I was able to use the techlogy available to create an android replica of my body. I then transferred my mind to this body and let Auto regain his body. Ah, his help made restoring Zero and Axl be a much smother process. Still, it was a difficult task regardless. But, now there is nothing to worry about. I was even able to give Zero the ability to regain transforming in to his perfect form while giving Axl an upgraded body of his own thanks to installing some extra power generators.

My, it's been a while since I was able to be on such a role but I guess having a solid form again has gotten me to be inspired. "

Ben grins as he says,"

Well, you being on a role means are sides chances of victory are even higher! Whew, I am glad you guys are going to fight with us, we need all the help we can get to pull this off."

Megaman nods and says,"

Don't worry Ben, you helped us with are crises, so we will do all we can to help you win your battles and end this war so everyone can stop being worried! "

Ben nods and says,"

Thanks everyone, I won't let you down for believing in me. Now, I guess with this I better stop talking about it and get to it! All right guys, good luck on your up coming battle. What world are you going to?"

Protoman shrugs and says," Some thing called Genosis or something.

" Ben grins as he says," Awesome, now I know ill have even more guys watching my back as I shut down theses disgruntled Zeon fighters. All right, time to make sure I don't miss anything from my room so ill see you guys there. Oh and T3-5X, sorry, but just tell me what ever the last thing you were talking about when I get back and hopefully have the time to remember it. Till then guys!"

With this Ben hurries off and the five robot hero's and Doctor Light plan to depart as well. As they and Bacchus all get ready to depart T3-5X just turns around and gets back to working on the upgrades for the Tri-Edge as he says,"

Very well, if Master Auro is to preoccupied to take in this information its for the best, I would hate to lower his combat performance, it would be quite annoying to have to transfer to a new master so soon.

Still, ill have to make sure to make a memo. Yes, and make up a back up file, for all the information on the Juggernaught project

and the full correct history of Brad Fowltror.

Yes, I would hate to let Master Max's last will go to waste, still, his belief in his cosine makes it seem that believing in Master Ben is not an error in judgment. Hopefully, that will not be proven other wise.

"With this he goes back to his work, and as the other Enji make there final preparations, before we go on to start this titanic scale operation we turn briefly to one Enji that is taking special preparations, and by that I mean Ezan!

* * *

As we change are view to Ben's main rival it seems he is in the forgery chambers, where Enji Knights go to try and create there own weapons or customize there all ready existing ones. It seems Ezan is there to forge a replacement for his broken Soul Eater sword since while Ansem lent him his Oblivion saber, the super elite warrior prefers to use weapons made for him.

And that is why Ezan is now with the dwarfs that work there and Ansem as well after a week of preparations. They are all about to being and as Ezan puts the broken half of the Soul Eater sword down on the table the head weapon designer strokes his beard and says,"

You sure you want to go through with this lad? If this does not work it could shatter the remains and ruin everything, and then you will be in a even worse state! "

Ezan just sighs and says," It's a risk I am willing to take. The end result will be worth it, and since your all experts then things should be under control. Or are your reputations all blown out of proportion? "

The lead Dwarf frowns as he says,"

Don't pass judgment on us till you can see what we can do! I was just making sure you understood the risk, but we have some of the most powerful metals and materials in the cosmos. More then enough to make one rather find and sharp sword!

"Ansem then looks at Ezan and says,"

Ezan, are you sure you want to go through with this? I am perfectly find letting you be the owner of the Oblivion saber." Ezan shrugs and says," Thanks but no thanks. I prefer a blade that has been customized to my exact speciation's. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with the backlash from having the power of the Divine Joutei sprit armor shattering the Oblivion. "

Ansem chuckles as he says,"

Don't make light of my saber my son, the Oblivion has been passed down for generations on the world of Vana'diel, its not a type of weapon to be broken with such ease. "Ezan chuckles as he looks at the remains of his former sword as he says,"

Maybe so, but the Soul Eater was created by Garma using the most powerful technology available. That means, it will take more then standard procedures to create a blade that can handle the extreme pressures of a power using both light and darkness!"

One of the dwarfs strokes his beard and says,"

What are you getting at? You forged that sword using most of the stuff you see around here then how do you expect to do something different?

"Ezan grins as he says,"

Well, lets say this time it will have a customized touch. If everything is ready then just start the procedures. " The head smith sighs and raises his hammer as he uses his magical energy to have it glow before he says,

" All right, you're the boss, just don't blame us if you don't get what you want!

Thousand Forges!"

With this the big Dwarf smashes the metal on the table hard, so hard it becomes a puddle of molten hot metal in seconds! Ezan then puts the handle of the Soul Eater down as the metal forms with it and at once the head Dwarf says,

" All right guys, its go time! Ready Gimil? Lighting Mold!

" With this him and the other Dwarf's begin pounding at the metal so fast its like a blur of hammer strikes! However while the metal begins to take the form of a sword its no were near a stable shape nor a sharp enough blade and the smaller dwarf says,"

Damn it, its like you told them Gloin! No way this amount of metal can be condensed, its impossible!"

The chief black smith, Gloin, sweets as he says,

" Aye, sorry mister Zeon, but this metal is kachine, the metal that is just about invincible! Even the celestial ones would have a filed day forming a sword out of this stuff, no matter how hard its heated it hardens up nearly instantly, that's why the best people can make form it its walls!

"Ezan looks indifferent as he says,

" Bah, they just did not have the proper tools. Luckily that does not aplay to me. After all, we have the most powerful flame at are disposable, is that not right father?"

Ansem raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What? Are you saying that this is the reason you asked me to come? You know, an attack as powerful as the Amaterasu is not to be used lightly."

Ezan shrugs and says," This is not being taken lightly, it's the only way for the task to work. Besides, think of it as a father son project.

" Ansem sighs as he says,"

Oh all right, if it's to insure you will survive I suppose its all right. Stand back everyone, Amaterasu!

"With this just as the workers step back Ansem glares at the would be sword with his Mangenjo Sharingan and unleashes a powerful black fireball from his eyes that consumes the metal! As the heat blazes upward Ezan looks at the Dwarfs and says,"

Now is it hot enough?" G

ioin nods and says," Ill say, this is nearly as hot as the sun! I am afraid to get close enough or ill burn my beard! Huh, hey!"

In a flash Ezan grabs his hammer before he says,"

Find, ill prefer to add the finishing touch my self. Here it goes,

Chidori, Smash!

" With this he has lighting crackle around the large hammer before in a instant he smashes the fiery metal, with such force that it causes a shockwave powerful enough to scatter the flames! As Ansem at once puts his magical flames out he sighs and says,

" I hope you know what you are doing Ezan, this is not something I rather repeat. Oh?"

He sees his son looking amused as he uses his magical energy to lift the sword in to the air by will alone, and everyone is shocked to see the blade looks complete! As the heat fades Ezan grins and says,"

No need to worry, it was only needed to be preformed once." Ezan then uses his magical energy to put energy in to the sword before Gimil gasps and says,

" Amazing, it worked!"

Everyone then sees Ezan grasp the katana like sword as it now appears to have a red color with a very, very sharp and near invisible edge with black and white hilt. Ezan then waves it around and Ansem says,"

My, that is truly impressive Ezan. So, are you content with your new sword?

"Ezan waves it around with lighting fast speed and nods as he says,"

Yes, this sword, this Nu Epyon sword is worthy of handling my power.

" Glioin sighs and says,"

Glad it came out all right lad, but, do you really think it was worth the trouble?"

Ezan chuckles and says,"

Lets find out shawl we?"

With this he presses a button on the computer terminal to the left and at once it hums before in front of them a test robot appears. As the image of another one of Doctor Wily 's old robot masters,

the bizarre half sheep half man robot Sheepman appears,( Sigh, from Megaman 10)

Ezan at once says," All right, now its truly time for leading the lamp to the slather!"

With this Sheepman bawls before it fires a blast of lighting at Ezan, however the super elite warrior just sings his sword and thrusts his sword at the blast, at once directing the attack back at Sheep man before he is electrocuted and blasted in to the air! In an instant Ezan is on the other side of him before he turns around and puts the sword in his sheath before he says,

" Oh yes, this will work fine."

With this he puts the sword away and an instant later Sheepman lands on the ground in pieces before its body fades in to data fragments! Ezan then says,

" Yes, this Nu Epyon sword will work find. And with it I won't have to worry about any set backs from using my full power. Thus, nothing will prevent me from using it to cause Weil's empire to crumble before I do so with his body!"

Ansem looks proud as he says,"

Ezan, you have truly become an ace warrior. I am proud to have someone so strong as my son.

"Ezan shrugs as he says,"

I suppose I have some people to thank to make sure I stayed on the correct path. But enough of that, its time to begin the final preparations for this operation." Ansem nods and says,"

Yes, the time of debate, of theory is over. Now, is the time for action. "

With this Ezan and Ansem leave to make sure they are ready for the battles ahead. And, an hour or so later, everyone is as ready as they will ever be and we speed through time to just as Ben and his friends are to depart! Everything seems to be on schedule, and as Ben sees many Lylat soldiers entering the Ptolemaios he takes a deep breath and says,

" Well, we have been on many missions before, but, something feels different about this one." Cloud nods and says," Most of are missions are on precise locations, taking out one target or threat. However, this is a full blown war zone that has all ready been raging on for months if not years. It's going to be a grueling marathon if you catch my drift. "Doug stretches his legs as he says," Well, even if it's a triathlon I know we can pull through together! No matter how many robots on how many worlds we have to get through, its not going to be enough to knock on that insane despots door! "

James sighs as he says,' Remember Doug, not all of Zeon's forces, even now are made up of robots. Even now, there are a few insanely faithful soldiers what will fight to the death. And, as desperate as they are I don't think having to deal with messy hostage situations will be out of the question to them."

Ben then sighs and says," I wonder sometimes if fighitng to stop the fighting can really be a true solution."

Doug chuckles and says," He now, don't you dare turn in to a wuss on my watch! It may not be nice but its better then lining up to be shot!

" Ben looks at his hands as he says," That's right, but still, we can't just solve this with brute force or even if we defeat Weil the Zeon people will still loath us and this will only make things worse in the long run. I, don't want to mess up again and cause a even bigger mess, a even more devastating tragedy." Everyone then hears a voice say,"

Don't worry Ben, trust yourself, and trust your comrades and you will do fine. I know you know what to do."

Everyone then turns and sees Master Myers was the source of the speech, with Ansem and Ezan besides him! Ben grins and says,

" Thanks Master Myers, don't worry, I know what I can do, and what I have to do.

" Myers nods and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder as he says,"

Don't fear your own actions Ben, you know what mistakes you made in the past and now know how to insure they are not repeated. That's the best one can do really so don't be too hard on your self."

Cloud turns to the leader of the Enji and says," Master Myers, are you joining us?" The Grand Master sighs and says,"

Not just yet Cloud. For the start I will be supervise the invasion with Ansem and the top generals to insure things run smoothly. However, once the momentum picks up, ill join you all in the sidelines.

" Ben nods and says," Glad to hear it, this is going to be a high stakes game no matter how smoothly things go. Sigh, and, in some ways, its all ready a rocky start."

Seeing Ben's sadness causes Myers to sigh again as he says,

" Ben, I guess it would not be to random to presume your referring to Lacus 's, new turn in behavior?

" Ben just looks at the ground and says,

" Well, now I know what you were sorry for."

Myers looks disgusted as he says,"

I truly am sorry Lacus has relapsed to such a degree. All of this time, I and everyone else has tried to assure her she had nothing to fear, and that the Blue Eyes White Dragon would not over take her. However, it truly is the most powerful of the Celestial Beasts, with the strongest will and the deepest rage. I know Brad being allowed out again, is not what anyone was looking forward to. But, its not like he has free rein now.

He is going to have one last chance, and that's it. No matter how much the frivolous publicly loving media want him out to be there, misunderstood champion, if he gets out of line one more time, he will be sealed away from society and that's final! Still, even if not with the purest intentions he did resolve that crises and should not be punished for it. And, as unlikely as it is the Enji Knights are all about looking in to the good of a persons heart, even if after all of this time it's a, very, very, slim chance.

"Ben chuckles and says,"

Don't worry, I am not mad, I know it's not a simple issue. Still, I just hope things rebound from insanity before its too late, because I severely good Brad's going to shock us all and be a gentle giant now. I just hope, Lacus knows what she is doing.

" Myers responds with,"

Don't let it get to you, Lacus is suffering greatly. Let her have time to deal with her pain, and hopefully in time she will think over what she is doing. Still, you must not let this cloud your thoughts, especially on such a dangerous mission.

"Ben nods and says," Don't worry, I am not about to give Weil another advantage. Besides, I know there are still people that believe in me. "

Ansem nods and says," That is correct, and you must never forget that Ben Auro. I remember when I chatted with Max, he was willing to risk everything to insure Kira did not execute you. He truly believed in you, and knew you could fulfill your dreams. Never forget that."

Ben grins as he says," I won't Ansem, and thanks. Well, it looks like its time to get things started. See you all later, after we get back from this tour. I am wondering just how rough a reception we are going to get on this Geonosis.

" Ezan chuckles as he says,"

Don't be ungrateful Ben, this Hoth world I am going to is a frozen hell. There fore, if you fail to complete such a simple mission you will disgrace the entire order.

" Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh please, we will see who screws up, but hopefully it's the enemy. All right, good luck."

Ezan nods and says," You to, this better not be the last time we see each other."

Myers then nods and says,"

May the light guide all of you so that we all come home in one piece."

With this the Enji go to there designated ships, and as the hanger doors of the blue and white spaceship containing Squad 7 and many other close Myers turns to Ansem and says,"

So Ansem, do you think there is any chance that Weil will surrender peacefully?

" Ansem closes his eyes and says,"

Sorry, but the answer is zilch. Weil is to stubborn to ever admit he could be wrong, that his empire could crumble. If he is forced to realize he can not win, it's more then likely he would rather kill himself then be captured, and try and kill as many people around him as well. Weil, his absolute belief that he has the right to own the entire universe defies logic, but it's the very core of his heart. I seen the inside of his soul, and believe me there is no redeeming that man.

" Myers nods and as he sees the various ships begin to lift off he says,"

Yes, the time for talk has long past and the time for action is upon us. We must trust in the Enji and the others to bring this fighting to an end. And, I do believe in them." Ansem nods and says,

" So do I. It won't be pretty, but I am sure our side will triumph. Weil, you gambled beyond your bounds this time. Soon, even you will be forced to realize you are waging a fool's battle. But even if you can't, the fools will soon get there just dessert! "

With this Ansem and Myers go on to prepare for the coming battle, and as they do, we turn to someone else who is preparing for a turning point of the war, Weil Zabi himself!

* * *

With this we go to a far different place in the cosmos, back to planet Texagrade, and the location on the world is the main military base of the planet, the Soviet Tower, where Weil is at the moment rallying his hardcore human troops, the red guard, for battle! It seems that like Ansem suspected, the greedy "democratic" tyrant has no inch of fear or doubt in his mind, and that's why as we turn to him he is rallying his troops! At the moment Weil has just taken the podium and after his soldiers stop cheering he grins and says," My fellow citizens of Zeon, we are in a turning point, the culmination for are very identity is now! This is where we crush the Lylat Kingdom once and for all, and force them to realize are superior willpower!

I am sure all of you saw and heard the speech of that so called" Ansem". But, I assure you, there is no possibility that are beloved founder is still alive! The Lylat exploiters, the elitist scum dare make a mockery of the tragic death they inflicted to us! If they think that created some imposter and having him tell us to surrender can make us submit, then all of those idiots underestimate, the will of ZEON!!" As his believers cheer on he grins madly and says,

" Yes, the Lylat Kingdom and there Enji Knights dare to think that they can lead there corrupt crusade and defeat are might! My sources are telling me that are enemies are planning there biggest invasion yet, to try and defeat us! Well, they want to end this war, then LET THEM COME!! This all time they thought if they threw there weight around long enough we would tremble in fear. But there shock and awe could not stop us, it WILL not stop us! Even with there precious so called Enji Knights, they don't have the power to defeat are resources, to force us in line! We will have are independence from there corrupt bloated society, this revolution will not be stopped till we have are victory! That is why, no matter how hard they try, you must endure this pain! No sacrifice is too great to insure are freedom from oppression, from being colonized in to there corrupt government!!

That is why, I am counting on you all my fellow patriots, I am counting on you to endure the pain, till are enemies are incapable of fighting! Yes, in the end they will grow tired, and when they tire I, we will crush them with are superior power! Yes, the time is now to show the so called hero's of light and those that believe them who is truly the hero! Yes, the tide of destiny is turning, and now its time to have all who can't expect it be crushed by its overwhelming wave! And that's why its time for you to go forth, and crush our enemies with out mercy! SEIG ZEON!!"

With this the masses respond with a massive roar in unison and as the crazed cheer and as Weil waits for them to calm down he chuckles and says," Yes, victory will be mine, it will be ours! And then, at last, nothing will oppose us!

Ah, now my brave defenders of this federation. Before you go off to battle I have a treat for you all. To rally your sprits, now are dear Zeon super star Banna Zanntana will perform a song for you all! Good luck, make sure to make the Enji bleed!"

With this Weil leaves the stage, as a blond haired pop idol tool, wearing a sexy black out fit takes his place and says,

" Hey there guys, who wants to be happy? If you do, then get a loud of this!

"With this she begins her song but since it's too horrid to listen to we instantly keep are view on Weil as he goes to his staff. As Tarkin and Ingitz are waiting for him Tarkin raises an eyebrow and says,"

Really now mister president, you fallow up your grand war speech with a run of a mill throw away pop idol? "

Weil grunts as he says," Bah, it gets the men pumped, and any thing that can raise the performance of my human solders is worth implementing. As much as I prefer to use robots for there management pluses, flesh and blood soldiers are still better for the specialized plans.

"Ingitz looks at the soldiers now cheering to Banna Zanntana 's song before he says,

" You did well to enwrap them in your supreme charisma mister president. Still, what will happen if some of them figure out the truth about Ansem?"

Weil chuckles as he says," That's simple, if any one has a trace of disloyalty, then they are to be executed instantly! I won't tolerate in subornation, never have and never will! Any one who is having second thoughts now is just showing there true colors ! Those that preferred that weak minded idealist do not deserve to be employees by me anyway! I welcomed Ansem showing he still was alive, it is allowing me to cut off all the excess fat that is holding us back from are victory anyway! Ah, and what is left is are true sprit, the cream of the crop! Ah, here comes another hardliner!" Weil then sees an old bald man in a business suit come forward, behind him is a platoon of troops along with the commander of the Covenant forces, the Arbiter. The Arbiter salutes as he says," Forgive me mister President, but Senator Josh Mcbane came up to me and said it was a priority so I brought him here.

" Weil nods and says," There is nothing to be forgiven, I am a man who expects effective. So senator, just what is the emergency?

" Senator Mcbane sighs and says,

" I know your in the middle of important planning mister president, but you see, I found a traitor plotting your assassination and thought you should know."

Weil raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Oh really? How disturbing, I thank you Mcbane, I do loath traitors. Who is this rotten would be killer? "

One of the senators personal guards throws a large human male down as his human and Hunter soldiers surround him before Weil chuckles and says,"

Thank you for your quick action Mcbane, I appreate patriots who value my cause. So, would be killer, you really thought you could kill me?"

The soldier looks up and says," Not alone you lying snake, but, I am not the only one who wants you dead! Now your going to pay!"

With this he reveals he is not really handcuffed before he throws a flash grenade down, releasing a blinding light! As Weil covers his eyes he says,"

What, what is the meaning of this! Can't you soldiers bind up a, oh?" He then hears a barrage of blasts, before when he can see again he sees his personal guard has all been shot! Then all of the soldiers that were under Mcbane's command are aiming at Weil! As Tarkin and Ingitz look alarmed Weil does not even blink as he chuckles and says," So Mcbane, you showed your true colors have you? I knew you were losing your way when you have that ditz Sally Palin be your running mate!"

Mcbane glowers at his commander in chief as he says,"

The only one who has lost his way is you Weil! I stood by you as you amassed control because it was a time of war, but you have gone too far! All of this, it was all a lie to admass your power and yours alone!" Weil chuckles as he says,

" Please, you bought in to that false Ansem 's speech? You really have gone senile." Mcbane pulls out his own blaster as he says," That was the real Ansem, he contacted me and the others that believed in himself! All of this, all of are dreams, are desire for independence was a lie!" Weil laughs as he says,

" Its no lie, we will be independent, from the Lylat Kingdom being able to check my power! Yes, when I own everything, no one will ever be able to deny me again! I suppose the only half truth was who truly was going to profit the most from this war. But, all is fair in love and war!

" Mcbane looks furious as he says,

" Damn you, my son died for your cause! Your propaganda won't fool the people for ever, they won't be this blind! You have caused us all to suffer enough, but now its time for the pain to end! You don't know anything Weil, what the people really want is peace!" Weil laughs madly as he says," Peace, PEACE?? Upsurd, I am the will of the people, and there will be no peace until those that obstruct me from my rightful destiny as ruler of all!

" Mcbane then says," You're a madman who does not deserve to rule anything! It's over Weil"!

He fires along with his loyal soldiers, but there shots just bounce off the energy barrier that instantly forms around him! He then grins madly and says," The only thing that is over is your worthless life's! Fools, gutless cowards! You can't kill me, no one can! Ingitz, fire them!

"The long blond haired loyal employee of Weil laughs as he crosses his arms and says,"

You thought this kind of power could be enough? Clowns, die knowing true power!"

With this the soldiers fire at him but an aura of magical energy explodes out of him before spiky chains come out of his cape and in a blur to slice up half of the soldiers in a instant! He then has his right hand glow before he slams the ground before a pillar of white energy appears and disintegrates the others, and half of Mcbane! As he screams in pain he falls to the ground and coughs up blood before he says,"

Damn you Weil, you used everyone! You won't get away with this!"

Weil laughs as he walks up to the bleeding senator and says,

" Of course I will Mcbane, the true key to success, is to let writ wrath slow you down, and to let nothing stop you from your path to glory! You let your feelings weaken you Mcbane, and that is why, you're not a true winner! So, enjoy living it up with the losers!

"He then instantly has his robotic hand turn in to an cannon before he fires a blast of red energy form his hand to blow away Mcbane! As the dust settles he sneers in disgust as he says," Bah, I knew he was too much of a coward to be on board with the plan!

"Tarkin sighs and says," Really now, to think a frontal attack could work? Talk about taking your chances. Still, Mcbane, was one of the more popular senators. They have little real power as it is now, but it might rally them. Even your children like Cornelia and Schnitzel won't be found of this.

" Weil snorts and says," That's simple, find anyone who has even a thread of disloyalty and kill them! And don't worry, I can govern my own offspring . Bah, I won't take any talk now, we are to close! No matter who complaints, they will have to get in line or die! Hahahah, yes, this it, the time were I purge all unworthy products! Enji Knights, you think you have me backed against the wall eh?

Well, your about to see how wrong you are about everything! No one makes a fool of Weil Zabi and lives! No matter how you try to topple me, ill swarm you from every angle and overwhelm everyone with my superior power! Its time that I prove once and for all, that your magical tricks are useless in the face of my superior will, genies mind, and ultimate power!!! HAHAHAHAH my power and resources dominates all beings, even the rulers of heaven and hell! And now its time for everyone and everything to die that can't realize it!

Now, its time to prepare gentlemen, for my triumph!" With this Weil and the others return to the capital building to plan there ways of crushing the coming forces. But, now its time to turn back to are heroes to see if they can take what Weil has in store!

* * *

With this we move forward a few days, to just as the Enji Knights are about to begin the battle in earnest! Ben and the others have spent the days doing extra training and getting mentally ready for the coming battle, and as we return to them its time for the final preparations as they have now entered the command bridge of the Ptolemaios Ben sees the other Enji on the mission,

Cloud's old friends the long haired red cape wearing man with a golden claw, the man who is older then he looks, Vincent Valentine, looking indifferent as he normally does along side the black skinned gun armed Barret Wallance, Tifa, the red talking wolf with the fiery tail Red XIII, and the materia hungry ninja female from Wutai, the black haired Yuffie Kisargai all on one side.

On the other side Is Yuri, Flynn, Estelle Rita Karol Raven and Judith. Around them all are various Lylat soldiers, and upfront is a women with long brown haired women in a Lylat outfit. She is the captain of the ship, Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

As she sees all of the Enji she smiles and says," Thank you Enji Knights for coming, now we can begin."

Ben nods and says," No problem, would hate to be charging in to battle with out a plan. "Captain Sumeragi chuckles as she says,"

Well said Ben Auro, my weather forecast predicts it's going to be a rough storm. However, as long as everyone sticks to the plan, then we can pull through this. We will be out of hyper space in ten minutes so now its time to get ready for the final preparations.

"Cloud nods and says," So, has anything change?" His responds is,"

Nothing major, just that the Zeon forces are all ready engaging with the forces all ready fighting over the planet, and reinforcements has arrived to strengthen there positions."

Yuri nods and says," So, theses Zeon scumbags really want to hold on to this world huh? Well, to bad, because we really want to take it! "

The Lylat Captain sighs and says,"

This is not just a contest of wills Yuri Lowell, if we just rush in things will be a disaster. All right, let's begin."

The pink haired tactical operator to her side, Feldt Grace presses a button before the image of a rocky orange planet with a ring of dust around it appears on the terminal above it. Feldt then says," This is the planet Geonosis, its diameter is 11, 370 kilo meters. It has a day length of thirty hours, a population of around one hundred billion composed of humans and native insect Geonosians. It's a world with terrain mostly composed of rocks and deserts and it's also a major factory world for the Zeon Federation. This world has never been a ideal tourist spot, frequent storms of dangerous radiation make a happy life hard to come by on Geonosis, but never the less its been a vital source of weapon factories, and with the hive mind of a population they are ideal for a single minded workforce that would suit Weil's desires. "

Ben nods and says," Well, soon those factories are going to be large craters that can be seen through space when we are done with them! Still, I doubt everything is a priority right? Is there anything that especially needs to get blown up?"

Feldt giggles as she says,"

Well, now that you mentioned it."

She then presses a button before a giant building in the middle of countless factories appears, looking like a red beehive. She then says,"

This is the building where the Moff of the planet resides, Moff M'Quve. To end the combat it is inessential that he is taken out.

"Doug cracks his knuckles before he says,"

Take out the big cheese and knock down the rest like dominados eh? Sounds simple enough in practice, let's do this!"

Sumeragi looks serious as she says,"

Simple in theory is not always simple to perform. Besides, it's more then that. If we are to complete are primary objective then we must also must move quickly to rescue the important personal."

Vincent folds his arms as he says,

" And theses personal are?" In responds the holographic image of a women with long blond hair women in a pink and blue Zeon outfit before Feldt goes on to say

," This is Ciel, one of the top weapons designers in the Zeon Federation. It seems she has been imprisoned because she was beginning to question if her creations were truly used for the benefit of society. However, it's more then mercy that is the reason it's a priority to rescue her. She is one of the few people that will know the deepest levels of Zeon security. If she can help us, then it will be easier and faster to attack Texagrade. She is supposed to be locked in the prison compound underneath the planetary citadel.

A more direct path to the target location will be given to you to the current commander of the ground forces. At the present moment that should be Chris Redfield. He will lead you to the best path once you land on the ground. That's pretty much it.

" Ben nods and says," Well, looks like the plan is clear, now comes the tough part. All right, too late to turn back now, let's do this!

" Cloud nods and says," All right guys, you heard the assignment, capture M'Quve and rescue this Ciel and the other prisoners while eliminating any opposition that stands in are way. From there, we can move on to the next phase and as long as everyone succeeds in there battles, then we can proceed to Texagrad. However, no sense thinking so far ahead we can't see what is in front of us. Good luck and stay alive everyone, the mission begins now!"

Sumeragi nods and says,"

Are Gundams, along with the rest of the fleets will be sortie nearly instantly after your deployment. We are about to exit hyper space, so if you would all please go to the hanger bay to prepare for deployment that would be appreateed. I wish the best of luck Enji Knights."

With this the warriors of light then indeed go to the hanger bay, and as they do they see and feel the ship exit Hyper Space as the window opens they see Geonosis come in to there sighs, with various Zeon and Lylat fleets in the process of shooting each other around it!

X, Zero, Megaman, Protoman and Axl are waiting for them as Zero turns to Ben and nods and says,

" Hey guys, ready for the fun to begin?"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Oh yah, the party may have all ready started but we are going to add a whole new degree of excitement to the mix!

"Megaman sees all of the various attacks all ready being dished out before he gulps and says,

" Man, I never thought even Doctor Light and Doctor Wily could create such advanced weponds! They are really going at it, how are we going to even land?" A new male voice then says," Do not worry, we will insure you land safely. "

Ben and co turn to the left to see a man in a Lylat pilot uniform with wild black hair tan skin and black eyes step forward. Behind him is a man in a orange jump suit with black hair, a man in a green jump suit with brown hair up to his shoulders, a man in a purple suit with purple hair and glasses, and nearly looks like a women, and lastly a man in a white uniform with blue hair. The man upfront says,"

I am Setsuna F. Seiei, pilot of the 00 Gundam. I will insure that you Enji Knights land safely so the mission can be completed. " Ben looks up and sees one of the many Gundam 's that are used by the Lylat forces.

The one behind Setsuna is one with a white colored bottom area and a blue upper area armed with two GN sword/rifle II weapons, two GN beam saber weapons two GN shield x 2, and a GN sword/rifle III!

Ben has seen this Gundam in battle once before, and it's the powerful GN-0000 series 00 Gundam! Ben grins as he says," Hey I remember you! Your one of the pilots who were on the mission the last time we fought against both the Zeon forces and Xiza's men! You were pretty good up there, if you got are back that makes me a little less worried."

James nods and says," The 00 Gundam is not that easy to use, you must be a ace pilot to use it with such skill. "

Setsuna just closes his eyes as he says,"

I spent my life insuring I could push a Gundam to its absolute limit. I always wanted to enforce justice, and now I truly have become a Gundam. All of the Celestial Being unit shares my passion and skill. Theses guys in order are, Allelujah Haptism, Lockon Stratos, Tieria Erde and Kamile Bidan.

Um, Kamile is not part of Celestial Being, but since his squad was shoot down in the previous battle he will be joining us."

Hiryuumon looks at Kamile before he wags his tail and says," Are you sure you did not mean to say Miss, Mister Setsuna? He has the same name as Doug's aunt and looks like a girl. Whoa!"

Kamile looks irritated as he glares at the Digimon and says,"

I am a guy damn it! Kamile is a mans name, and I am a man! I fought more then a few battles to prove it!"

Ben laughs nervously as he says,"

Er, don't worry we believe you. He is just nervous. After all we, whoa!

" Everyone feels the ship shake as its energy shield defects a missile barrage! Cloud then looks at Ben and says," Looks like he is nervous for a good cause, but it's too late to turn back now! Everyone, get to the transport, and get ready to fight!"

With this everyone indeed rushes to there descent shuttles and as they close and prepare to lift off Ben sighs and says,"

All right, its time to knock on Weil's door! "With this the transport at once takes off and blasts in to the Zeon planets atmosphere, and as the Lylat pilot maneuvers the ship through the incoming lasers and missiles Ben turns to the pilot and says,

" Hey, I thought that they did not know we were coming, how come they are giving us hell all ready? What was the point of not going with Cid then?"

The Lylat pilot chuckles and says,

" Don't worry guys, they don't know who is coming to visit just yet. This is just there normal greeting, other wise they would be using there Omega Charged Particle cannon on us!

" Ben sighs and says,

" Lovely. Well, in any case let's try and land before they decide to throw that at us just for fun. Huh, whoa!"

Everyone then sees a squad of mono eyed TIE fighter mobile suits charging at them and as they aim

there cannons at the shuttle X gets tense as he says,

" Damn it, at this descent defending is not going to be easy!

" Ben turns to him as he says,"

Well, easy or not we have to do something! No way we can blow it just out of the starting line! We have to try something or, huh?" He then sees a massive blast of purple energy head for the mobile suits and force them out of there attack!

Ben sees a monitor appear on the upper part of the ship, showing that the blast came from the Ptolemaios, and the Gundams are heading out of it!

As the 00 Gundam is launched out its pilot says,

" Setsuna, 00 Gundam, launching!"

With this the mobile suit blasts out of the ship, and its fallowed up by the green sniper like GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, the orange transformable GN-007 Arios Gundam, the " fat" but heavily armed navy green GN-008 Seravee Gundam and Kamile in the Zeta Gundam!

As the Gundam 's open fire in the incoming Zeon forces and the 00 Gundam combines with the Raiser support unit to become the 00 Rasier Gundam and instantly bursts at to incoming TIE interceptors before slicing them up with his GN-sword! As they explode Ben takes a sigh of relief before he says," Well, least we don't have to do all of the work.

"Doug nods and says," Oh yah, with those guys and the others taking care of clearing the filed, we can focus on smashing it down! Just hope we get the chance!" The pilot chuckles and says,"

Don't worry sir, we have past the astrosphere, and are near the target point!" Ben can all ready see the dusty looking planet, and the many types of soldiers and machines fighting across it before he takes out the Star Sword and says,"

Well, looks like a war zone all right. Well, guess its are job to insure one day its not. All right, time to show the Zeon soldiers just what we got!

"Everyone then hears the warning single one the ship's radar before James says,"

Looks like they want to show us what they got, incoming!" Everyone then sees just what kind of welcoming presents the Zeon forces have for them when out of one of the mountain tops comes out a giant energy cannon! At once it charges up and unleashes a massive blast! Ben narrows his eyes as he says

," Well, I don't like there present. We are close enough, open the side doors and ill handle this!"

The pilot nods and does as such, and at once Ben flies out of the door, powers up and has the Star Sword glow before he slashes the incoming blast in half! As the two parts of the would be blast fade he grins and says,"

No matter how big the size of gun is, it won't be enough to shoot through are resolve! Now, with that lets , huh, oh no!

" Ben is horrified to see another round gun open up and fire what seems to be a sonic pulse at the transport before he can react! The transport dodges, but its left wing is blasted off and it goes out of control before it crash lands on the ground! It does not explode but it still is not a comfy landing as it comes to halt! Ben instantly flies over to the shuttle and as he sees fire break out on top of it he says,"

Oh no, guys! No, it can't be like this, please tell me your ok! Oh?"

Ben then steps back as he sees the door get smashed open, only to see Doug stumble out holding his head! He is moaning as he says,

" Easy buddy, we are fine just don't shout my ear is ringing!

"Ben is then relived to see all of his friends look dizzy but all right! Cloud then takes out his "First Sword" as he says,"

Well, that was a rough landing, but, take fully the shuttle has state of the art landing gear. Sadly the pilot seems to have hit his head from the crash but he will live, just a concussion. "

Vincent then loads his tri barrel Cerberus gun before he says,"

Well then, it looks like they are anxious for this to begin, so, no point being subtitle. "

Everyone then sees the ground around them begin to shake before out of the sand blasts up dozens of robots! The ones up front are green and have a mono eye with the Zeon emblem on there chest. Ben sees they look like the Zaku battle droids that are the grunt force of the robotic forces but looking slightly thinner. One of them has its eye glow red before it says,"

High energy source detected, Enji Knight profile conformed!" They all hear various monotone voices shout out," Roger roger!

" Before they raise various weapons at the heroes before James positions his glasses and says,"

So, theses are the newest Geara Zulu battle droids huh? Be careful, they may be mass produced but theses ones have enough power to be a pain!"

Doug grins as he says,"

Well, they may be top of the line toys but today's prized item is tomorrows scarp pile! All right, who wants to loose some weight first? Huh? Whoa!

" Doug hears something and looks up to see a giant energy blast coming for him before he insantly jumps back before the ground where he was gets blown up! Doug and everyone looks up to see a armored red battle droid with a larger plasma rifle fly in front of the rest of the droids before this Sinanju command unit droid charges up another shot before it says,"

Your desire will be denied Enji Knights! All Lylat Forces are forbidden on this world and will be terminated on site! You may be emitting powerful magical energies Enji, but you don't have the power to take this planet. No power can upheaval the Zeon Federation from victory?

" Axl snickers as he says," Oh yah punk? Don't talk tough till you can dish it! "

With that Axl makes up for lost time as he jumps in to the air and fires a barrage of blasts from his energy pistols! The Sinanju shows its not going to go down so quickly and as its thrusters flare up as it jumps out of the range of the Maverick hunters attacks and opens fires with a rapid barrage of blasts from its plasma rifle! However Axl has his boots own thrusters flare up to dodge the blasts before he grips his guns in the style of Dante and fires another series of shots in to his foe's rifle, causing it to blow up and taking the arm holding it with it! The zeon robot jets back and says,"

Open fire!" With this everyone at once sees all the enemies fire at once and Ben powers up as he says,"

All right, show time!" Barrert then aims his gun arm at the closest robot and says,"

Come get some fool!" Barret instantly ducks under an incoming flamethrower and tears up the attacker with his machine gun before he fires off a massive ball of orange energy using his Burst Shot to blow a group of robots away!. More just come out of the smoke but Ben appears in front of Barrent and defects an incoming laser blast before seeing a missle coming his way and doing a roundhouse kick to send it back in to its sender!

Some more Gera droids try to shoot him in the back but they are quickly blasted to pieces by a pair blasts from X's X buster and Megaman's Mega Buster! Some more Gera droids try to blast at the two blue bombers but Cloud flash steps in front of them to defect the blasts, but before they can be slaged by there own attacks two advanced round destroyed DOM droids roll up and nullify the attack with there energy shields!

As they try to blast a barrage of holes in to the good guys with there energy machine guns the hero's move fast to avoid the blasts before Rita uses her magic to unleash her tidal wave to sweep the attackers and several other droids away! The young mage grins and says,"

Bring it on! These scrap piles are nothing to my magic!"

The Sinanju then has its eye glow before it says,"

Changing tactics, deploying anti magic barrier."

With this out of its shoulder pad comes out several orbs and James is instantly alarmed before he says,"

No, we can't let them activated or it will hamper us severely! Shoot them down!"

James instantly fires a barrage of energy arrows to shoot down three of the orbs, but two moves out of the way! But, as they glow and prepare to jam the Enji Knights magic energy Vincent jumps in the air and shoots one out of the sky before Protoman fries another one with his Big Bang Shot. The Sinanju just flies higher in to the air before it says,"

Your tactics only delay the inevitable Enji. Being the flesh based beings you are your vast power is still finite. Meanwhile, the resources of the Zeon Fedeation are infinite! Your demise has a ninety percent chance of becoming a reality today!

" Doug then takes a massive leap and has his fist glow as he says,"

Oh yah scrapile? Well, like always you mis calucted just how strong we really are! Hammer of Might!

" He then prepares to shatter the Sinanju, only for it to shock Doug by quickly jetting to the right and at once releasing a energy rod form its spare hand before he says,"

Actually, this scenario was calculated Enji!"

He then at once lashes out as Doug goes past him and grabs Doug's leg before the blond fighter says,"

How the hell did that just, AHH!"

The droid then shocks Doug with a powerful jolt before it throws Doug to the ground and has missiles come out of its shoulders before it opens fire! However Ben warps in front of his friend and unleashes a wave of energy from the Star Sword before he says,"

You may be smarter then the previous generation of clunkers but your still not going to defeat us!"

The Sinanju aims at Ben and says,"

Up surd, your movements are all too predictable. We have all of your previous combat data on file so there is no way your, BAHH!! Error!

" All of a sudden the droid sees a large green light extending out of its chest before he rotates his head around to see Zero has impaled him with his Z saber!

Zero grins and says," Even if you can predict everything, it does not mean you are fast enough to make use of it! Get lost!"

with this he quickly impales the Sinanju and as it explodes Ben grins and says,"

Nice one Zero, that shut him up."

Zero nods and says,"

One down, a billion to go.

"Doug shrugs and says," Got to start some where am I right?"

Cloud nods as he takes another blade out of his sword before he says,"

No matter how large the hill looks, as long as we keep moving up and watch each others backs in time we will make it to the top!Still, the rumors that they were programed with elite soldiers combat data seems to be true. If we are careless we are going to not get a second chance. "

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Maybe so but theses guys are only slightly tougher then the rest of Zeon's scarp pile so they will be blown up and we will have are job done before dinner! Hey, maybe we can raid there bases fridge to see if they have anything good to, oh? Oh nuts!

" He and everyone cringe as they hear more rumbling before several large green robots break out of the ground behind the mass of smaller attack drones! As various weaponry comes out of theses new Kshartriya giant battle droids Ben sighs and says,

" For some reason I have this feeling its going to take a little longer then that."

Yuri then runs up in front of them and says,

" So what? If we are going to let are selfs get tired out its what that Weil freak wants! But, no matter how many robots and others he hides behined its not going to be enough to let him hide from his justice, Azure Storm!"

With this Yuri unleashes a barrage of blue fire balls form his sword to blow up more incoming droids before Ben smirks and says,"

Your right Yuri. Weil underestimated us from the start, and thought he could just buy everything till he owned the entire universe! Well, no matter what he buys or forces his workers to build, its not going to be enough to buy the victory he does not deserve! "

He and everyone then see more Lylat shuttles land as countless Lylat soldiers and Gundam 's descend before Cloud narrows his eyes as he sees even more Zeon forces coming to greet them before he says,"

Well even if he can't grasp the logic that he can lose, he can grasp the logic of superior numbers. Still, time to prove the cause of quality beating quantity !

" Ben sighs as he says," Well, I just hope everyone else is having as smooth a landing as us. It won't be expectable if anyone dies to theses guys!"

With this Ben goes on to speed blitz another dozen droids and slash them all in half in a instant as he hopes he can make a path clear to there primary objective! However, as Ben and co just get there battle started, let's see if Ben's wish is correct, for now at least!

* * *

And to do that we now leave Genosis, all the way to another planet in the galaxy, the frosty world of Hoth! Yes, it seems Ezan has just began his landing as well, and as he, Zidane, Aeris, Squall, Senel, Luke, Tear, Jade, Squall's other comrades Zell and Irvine all step on to the deep snow of the world Zidane shivers as he says,"

Man, I been to cold places so far, but this place makes them feel cozy! Are we sure this is the right place?"

Squall sighs and says,"

Positive Zidane, don't let cold weather get you down. "

Zidane sneezes as he says, "I am just saying, are we really sure this is the Zeon world? What if they abounded this world, or its another ice land they are on?"

Ezan sighs as he says," Of course this is Hoth Zidane, there was no other planet like it in this galaxy! Look, that's the patent Zeon Tri-arc class Grigori reactors! Don't make excuses, no matter the environment we have a job to do."

Zidane looks up and sees the large cylinder energy reactors, and what could be a cannon behind it before he sighs and says,"

All right all right, I get it. Still, its going to take effort just to keep from freezing. "

Aeris giggles and says," Don't worry Zidane, just keep moving and you will be fine.

" Ezan turns to Aeris and says," Aeris, are you all right in this weather?

" Aeris winks and says,"

Don't worry Ezan, I grew up in a cold place like this. Might be a little colder but I can tough it out! Thanks for showing your concern though. "

Zidane raises a eyebrow as he says," Hey, how come you care if she is cold?"

Squall rolls his eyes and says," Because he is being a gentlemen Zidane, but enough of that, we have to focus. So, it seems since this is the only trace of civilization on the planet this is are target. The commanders here are suppose to be General Romefeller Dermail and his liudendent Tubarov. If we can take them out then we can secure the access way to Texagrade.

" Ezan turns to Squall and says,"

So, what is are opposition? "

Jade walks forward and says,

" We scouted the planet before hand and this Eco base of there's seems to be equipped with the usual army of droids and mobile suits. They seem to have both a powerful ion cannon and anti air craft Omega Charged Particle cannon. There for, we can't take this lightly. The most disturbing thing of all is that there are rumors they are building yet another fleet destroying weapon, but no one has even gotten to see what it looks like.

" Luke shrugs as he says," In that case, we will just have to smash them before they can even start it! "

Tear sighs and says," Its not that simple Luke, we are fighting where they have the advantage, so we have to be careful.

"Guy turns to them and says," So, do we have the support of the locals? Huh?

"They hear a roar before they see a large muscular being covered in white fur and looking like a yeti, the native Wampa monster lunge at them! Looking at them with a hungry look it roars as Ezan sigs and says,"

Looks like they are not much of a help. They might as well sleep this one out. "

With this he swiftly backhands the Wampa right in to the sky before he and everyone hears mechanic noises before mobile suits begin to rise out of the military complex!

Seeing they are the mobile suits from the OZ side of Zeon, the black Virgo and the grey Serpent mobile suits! Seeing this causes Ezan to draw his sword as he says,"

Well, time to see how fast my new sword can slice up theses clowns

. "Zidane sighs and says," Well, ready or not, here they come! Man, its going to be a pain getting to the base with like ten thousand attacks being sent are way!

" Irvine tips his hat back as he says,

" Chill Zidane, we got the air support to crush the guys in are way. " He then motions up before Ezan and the others see the Lylat ships the Ra Caluim and the green manta ray like ship the Peacemillion fly past them before several Gundams launch out!

Ezan sees the star of the Lylat fleet, Amuro Ray fly out in his High Nu Gundam. Behind him is another ace pilot Heero Ray in the powerful transformable Gundam with the ship busting Twin Buster Rifle, Gundam Wing Zero!

Behind Wing Zero is the self proclaimed god of death Duo Maxwell in the stealthily Gundam Deathsytch Hell!

To the right of Wing Zero is the red and orange heavily armed Gundam Heavyarms Kai piloted by the stoic Trowa Barton. To the left of Wing Zero is the black Gundam that excels in pincer combat the Gundam Sandrock Kai piloted by the ace of the Lylat Kingdom friendly Maganac Corps Quatre Raberba Winner !

The last of the Gundams is a blue and green Gundam with dragon like attack gear and armed with weapons like a double edged beam trident and flamethrowers, the Altron Gundam, piloted by the aggressive Wufi Chang!

As the Gundam's get ready to fight Dou laughs and says," Heh, time for theses boys to plan with the god of death! "

Amuro sighs and says," Focus everyone, something is off here. Be on guard, I sense a lot of hatried in the air. This is going to be a blood path." Heero transforms The Wing Zero in to its jet like Neo Bird mode for better maneruivblity as he says,"

The Zero system, it showed me the future. And I will make it a reality, beginning the mission!"

With this they begin there attack and Amuro starts off the attack by unleashing his Fin Funnels to instantly begin his assault and blast apart some incoming Virgos. Aeris then sighs and says,"

Well, the outcries of misery are about to begin again. I just hope this pain does not last to long."

Ezan gets in to a fighting stance as he says," Don't be to down Aeris, Zeon forces are mostly composed of robots and mobile dolls. But in any case, ill insure this operation is ended quickly. Nothing they have can stop us from giving them there fate! "

Squall then swings his Gun blade forward as he says,"

All right everyone lets move out!

"With this the Enji begin there charge as the Lylat Soldiers rally behind them, and Ezan insanity dashes and in a blur dispatches the white wearing human soldiers and Covalent Brute solders in his way in a second!

* * *

As the Enji begin there attack without delay, there targets are watching them with great anxiety! With this we shortly turn to the military bases command center, where a man in a fancy Zeon uniform with a beard. He is the Zeon general Romefeller Dermail, one of Weil's most hard core supporters since the start of the war!

Behind him is his second in command the weapon's designer Tubarov. Romefeller is stroking his beard and says," It really happened, the Lylat dogs have finally ran out of patience and want to end this! Well, if they want to end this war fine, but it won't be how they wished! They think they can overwhelm the might of Zeon? Up surd! I don't know why they are attacking this planet, but they are in a nasty surprise! Tubarov, the Death Meteor is ready to sortie correct?

"The man nods and says,"

Yes, this power makes us invincible, they can bring all of the Enji Knights they want but there power is useless compared to this overwhelming power! They will see once and for all that we will, huh? Hey, who dares to laugh at this vital moment?"

The two turn around to see the source coming from a younger man. This man laughs as he says,"

Man, how many of your so called machines that were suppose to be unstoppable turned out to be quite stoppable? "

Romefeller looks outraged as he says,"

Watch your tong! You are suppose to fight, not question are authority!"

The man chuckles as he says," Whatever, just don't make me waste my time.

" Tubarov sneers and says,"

If we fail, everyone goes down, including you! Don't think because of your skills you are better then us! Hey!" The younger man takes out his weapon at the man's throat before he says," If I go down, you go down first man! So, don't tempt me!"

Romefeller sighs and says," Save your aggression for the Enji Knights. You think you can kill any of them?" The man puts his blade back as he laughs and says,"

Well, as long as your boys soften up a few of them for me. And in any case, there is one up tight punk I want to skin first! Well, looks like your all grown up now, hahaha, so grown up that I am going to enjoy adding a few more scars to yah to celebrate your maturely! Hahha, I waited this long, I will make this fun while it lasts!"

Romefeller then sighs and says,"

This is not just a game you battle hungry dog, this is war! It seems that the Lylat Forces are invading countless worlds at once, it's a full scale invasion all right! That false Ansem must have filled there heads up with nonsense and delusions of grander! But, they can't hoax the will of the Zeon people! They can't fool us, they just want back there resources, but they won't ever trick us! We will blow them all away! Bringing charging the Death Meteor, and blast the Lylat scum out of the sky! Yes, the Enji will have to kill every last once of us, we will never be apart of there kingdom of lies!"

With this the man steps out in to the light and strokes back his blond hair before he grins and says,"

Oh yah, this is going to be fun all right!"

* * *

With this they all observe the Enji fighting there forces, and plan how to deal with that. Meanwhile, we now turn to another world, the red world of Sulluststan!

Here the Enji are just about to join the fray on the out skirts of the capital city of the planet, Ishbalan, and the Enji that is getting the most ready to fight is Brad! He, Lacus and his gang choose on purpose to land on a different part of the city from the rest, because Brad wanted to get the glory to himself. CJ is hearing all of the explosions break out and sees a building shatter as a ship falls in to it before he laughs nervously and says,"

Um, Brad, you sure it was a good move to not go with the others? Things are looking quite mad you know?"

Brad just glares at CJ before he swings his arm and smashes a broken down hover bus in to the city and as it explodes he spits on the ground and says,

" They are going to be even madder when I cut lose! It's been a while since I got to go all out!

HAhahah, I don't even have to hold back since it's a enemy world! All of you punks are going to see a REAL show, the wrath of the angry Juggernaught! If you punks are going to chicken out then your going to be joining them!

" Charley laughs and says," None of us are dumb enough to doubt your mad strength yo! Its just, if you're going to go against orders I thought the Masters are going to get mad and lock you up?

" Brad cracks his neck as he says,"

Like hell they are! I an't scared of those old fossils, there time is over, and they know it! Its my time to shine, and they know they can't stop me! Besides, we are not fallowing orders, since after all Lacus is now watching over us right doll? Heh, and do you see anything wrong with me doing the right thing baby?"

Lacus just looks at the sky and says,"

No, its better if we are separated from the others. This way, no one can interfere with there meddling.

" Brad laughs and says," I am so glad you came around, and stopped being a kill joy Lacus!

That's right, theses Zeon boys better get ready to wet there fancy pants because I won't show mercy. Bring on the entire god damn army, ill break every last once of them and prove to the entire cosmos just how great Brad the great really,"

His speech is interrupted as he steps on a road mine hidden on the sand underneath the road and he is consumed with a explosion! As his gang is shocked Lacus looks indifferent as she just sighs and says,"

Brad, I told you to watch your step."

Jerid yelps as he says," Theses Zeon punks, they think they can win by playing dirty? Oh man, they got us!"

All of a sudden Jerid and the others see they are worried for nothing because Brad just falls out of the smoke, looking like he just tripped before he coughs and says,

" God damn Zeon cowards! Can't be a man and fight me face to face? Your snot nosed tricks won't save you, hear me? No little mine has enough power to stop me! Oh?

" Everyone then sees various soldiers come out of the rocks around Brad Lacus and his gang before an angry military voice say,"

Well, looks like the first of the pawns have come to sacrifice themselves eh?"

A man with blond hair and a disfigured face steps forward as he laughs and says," You want to see true power punk? You will, as you die!

No one steps in to the line of fire of _Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin_ and lives! You Enji really thought you could blitz your way in and concur us? Think again!"

Brad laughs as he says,"

You really think you pile of morons can put a dent on me? I am going to smash your ugly face in!"

Volgin laughs as he says," You're a big one, that's for sure! Still, you Enji may think your heroes but your nothing but annoying pests that waltz in where you don't belong! If you think your going to be hero's form this, think again!"

Lacus looks down as she says," Heroes? It's not for something as naïve as that. It's quite simple, you keep trying to kill us, and now we are going to make sure none of you can kill us again. Your dreams are worthless, and if you don't surrender now, so are your life's.

" Volgin cackles, before he has lighting crackle around his hand before he says

," Girl, if you are a girl, you might think nothing of us, but my unit has never been defeated!"

Brad then laughs before his muscles begin to expand and he says,

" Is that right mister repulsive? Well to bad, because I have the craving to smash all of you and your ugly city! HAha, you're all so weak, that only half of my strength is going to be needed to kill every last one of you!

" Volgin just laughs as he says," You will pay dearly for underestimating are power! You don't have the strength to stop us, the Zeon Federation will have independence!

" Lacus then has her magical energy form, before she says,"

You don't understand anything, your all fools. You can never be free, everyone is chained to there fate. If you struggle, it's only more painful. I had enough of this, your giving me a headache. "Brad grins as he gets even larger before he says,"

Hear that, you gave my gal a headache with your mouth! Now you're going to REALLY see what I can do!"

Volgin looks annoyed as he says,"

Enough of this, attack!" With this the forces all go to open fire, and Lacus sighs before she warps out of there incoming attacks and appears above them before she says," Find then, since your to stupid to surrender, then the only choice left is to die.

* * *

"With this Lacus Brad and the others begin there attack, just as Enji all around the planet, and many other Zeon worlds begin to attack! Yes, Operation ZD has officially began, and while the Zeon forces were ready for a assault, both sides are still rocked hard by the power and momentum that the Lylat forces have unleashed! And now, we change views once more to back at Genoios, where the planets commander is watching the battle! This man has purple hair, a skinny makeup, and is holding a white fancy vase.

He is none other then M'Quve! As he sees Ben blow away many of his forces with one swing of the Star Sword he gulps and says,

" This is not good, they are attacking more aggressively then the president said they would! I must call for Char, and reinforcements from the 6th fleet or I am done for!

" A new voice chuckles and says,"

There will be no reinforcements, we are being besieged everywhere it seems.

" M'Quve turns around and says,"

Wesker! Don't do that, you startled me! " He then turns around to see a powerful looking man in a muscular looking man, wearing sunglasses walk in, he is none other then Albert Wesker, a former Lylat solider who defected to the Zeon forces! Weasker just sighs and says,"

Sorry commander, but the truth is that the Lylat dogs are attacking us all over. There will be no reinforcements."

M'Quve gulps and says," Oh this is very bad, even if I escape, Il be executed if I fail again!"

Wesker chuckles and says," Calm your self, the Enji are indeed coming, but they won't get what they want. I suspect they want are planning to try and rescue are prisoners of interest. However, that means no matter how much power they bring down on us, we have the cards. They will come here, but when they come here all they will get is there death!

" M'Quve laughs and says," That's right, they are playing right in to are hands! Good thinking Wesker, we will trick them, and escape as they are caught off guard! Prepare the Umbrella for launch and have it transferred to the secret port! Transfer the prisoners to, we can't let them get there hands on Celi! "

Wesker nods and says," They have all ready been moved sir. The Enji can't stop us, they are bound by there limits and code of honor. And they are about to see how little it pays, to fight fair! Yes, time the Lylat Kingdom learns its place!"

M'Quve laughs as he says," Oh, I can't wait to see the look on the Enji Knights face when they see how pointless this attack is! HAhaha, think you can win? Yah right. With the minerals we have here, Zeon can fight for another ten years if need be! So no matter how hard they fight, they won't win! Now, time to make that fact quite clear to those so called hero's!"

Wesker just takes off his sun glasses, to reveal his cold red eyes as he says,"

Don't get to comfy Enji, the true battle has just began!

With this he and Wesker go on to plan there next move, but, to see that move, you will have to wait till next time, because this is where the chapter ends! Well, it seems that the attack against the Zeon Federation itself has began in earnest, and while the Enji have mostly landed safely, it seems the Zeon forces are not going to make anything easy for them! Can the good guys pull through? To find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben and co fight through enough waves of Zeon forces to run in to the Lylat commander Chris Redfield, and together they make a path to the citadel to rescue his sister Clare, the Zeon scientist Ceil, and the other prisoners, only to find Decepticon 's Soundwave, Scorponok, Rampage and more blocking them! And while the robots are not powerful enough to be any serious threat, they are good enough road blocks for M'Quve to try and make a break of it!

Luckily thanks to some quick thinking Doug is able to get on board the Umbrella and try to force the ship to make a unwanted landing. However, his path is blocked by Wesker, who after revealing he is part of the Zeon super solider program is someone Doug has to take seriously! Meanwhile back on Hoth things are just as dicey when Ezan and the others see the Zeon forces unleash there monstrous Death Meteor weapon!

And while Ezan, Aeris and a few others fight it while Squall and his group sneaks in to the base to find a way to cripple the massive war machine from the inside out. However the former SeeD runs in to trouble when his path is blocked un expectly by a old foe, burning for revenge! And for another meanwhile, Brad lets loose on Sulluststan, and is in no mood for restraint! Brad's ruthless attacks do little to make the Zeon forces think the Lylat Kingdom is ready for peace, but all he cares about is taking out his anger on the outmatched forces! However, his rampage causes the furious and frantic Zeon forces under the command of general Iron wall Jefferson to unleash the deadly Lybra cannon.

However, Brad shows everyone how furious his rage has become, and how deadly his power has become, when he shows that not even a fleet destroying weapon can phase him! With all of this madness going on, can are hero's find a way to win there battles and then move on to there real target, Weil and the capital of Texagrade? To find out tune in next time to

_**Chapter 138: Painting a Portrait of Madness! Hope Underneath the River of Blood!**_ Ah, well, I know this was a crazy chapter, but, its to show a lot is going on, good thing I am not crazy enough to show the rest of the other planets battles hahaha. I know things are a little confusing now, but hopefully by the end of the next chapter it will be a little more clear. Oh yes, one last thing. Wesker, Chris, and the rest of the Resident Evil cast look and act like there real self's but are based on altered versions more easier to fit in to my story hahaha. All right, I think that's everything, sorry for the delay, but thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of them, Also, I was going to rant about Megaman 10 but ill save that for later. But, ill just say, way to be REAL creative Capcon. Grr, better not just be another lazy game,,, there was a reason everyone got tired of the NES Megaman games after all.

Anyway , with that, till next time!


	29. C 138: Painting a Portrait of Madness!

_**Chapter 138: Painting a Portrait of Madness in the Ash like Snow Battlefield! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the Enji Knights had prepared as much as they could, and at last the time to invade the Zeon Federation to take down Weil and his crazed hardliners once and for all! The basic layout for Operation ZD day is for the Enji to attack many Zeon worlds at once, thus opening a safe path to attack the Zeon Capital world Texagrade on all sides, and bypass the defenses Weil has set up to shut down unwanted visitors Hyper Space paths! And with this Ben and co use the secret path Ansem has provide to them to attack the world of Genosis with the newly restored Zero and Axl, along with X, Megaman Protoman and their fellow Enji. And, as soon as they went through the dry planet's atmosphere they were greeted with an onslaught of attacks and countless battle droids! However, even if theses war machines were improved from the previous match they were no match for the heroic team! Meanwhile Ezan, his team, Aeris, Enji Master Gerard and more have descended to the frosty world of Hoth, where they at once saw the Echo Base that contained Zeon General Romefeller and his various grunts, including a mysterious man who has a grudge against Squall! And with another meanwhile, on another targeted Zeon world of Sulluststan, Brad has proven that with his second chance he is not going to try very hard to try and change his reputation as he has all ready taken his gang and Lacus off from the rest of the Enji to smash his enemies without any interference, and his not so subtle outburst has instantly gotten the intention of the cruel Zeon coronal Volgin! However, as tough as the solider is, he is about to learn the hard way just what kind of murderous fuse he has just lit, especially since Lacus no longer has any desire to hold Brad back!

It seems the ultimate battle between the Zeon forces has kicked off to explosive start, but while it's ok so far, things are still far from set! As Ben and the others begin their path to take down the Zeon commander of the planet, M'Quve and rescue the prisoners he has, including Zeon scientist Ceil, little do they know that M'Quve and his top agent the traitor Albert Wesker have a surprise waiting for the warriors of light! Can Ben and the rest of our hero's blast through this scheme and keep on going till they reach the master schemer himself? Only one way to find out, so it's to light the fuse to ignite this powder keg of a chapter! Ready, set ignite!

* * *

As today's chapter begins and this many front battle gets in to high gear the high command of sorts is just beginning to monitor all of the battles taking place. And the people of importance that are doing this activity are Ansem, King Atem, Master Myers, and the other top military generals not taking part of the fight, while the location is the War room of the White Castle! At the moment everyone has just sat down as Enji General Roy walks up front and says,"

Your majesty, Grand Master Myers, Lord Ansem, and everyone, the first reports are in.

" Atem nods and says," You may start when ready Roy."

The ace swordsman who hails from the nation of Pherae nods and presses a button before several holograms showing planet Hoth and the other Zeon worlds being attacked by the Enji, and the warships blasting at each other appear! Roy then clears his throat as he says," It seems that all of the fleets have successfully engaged the Zeon forces without major changes in the battle plan. There are casualties, but nothing to drastic yet, and no Enji has been reported to be killed as of yet.

" Myers nods and says," We are lucky that we chose the right time to take action then. I am not naïve enough to think everyone will survive this, but if we can lose as little people as possible during operation ZD day then it will be good fortune indeed.

"Ansem nods and says,"

I hope are forces can succeed in incapacitate the targeted worlds military before Weil sends reinforcements. The last thing we need is to be bogged down in a stale mate for months, let alone years. "

Atem sighs and says," I pry it won't come to that, we are not here to concur theses worlds, just use them as jumping points to Texagrade. Once we defeat the leaders and subdue the Zeon forces we can hopefully move right away to moving to the next phase."

Myers then says,"

Weil may have the resources to match are forces, but not even he will be able to muster the forces necessary to defend against a total assault on his capital world, or at least I hope. The key to victory in this battle is swift actions paired with decisive judgments, and I know the Enji that have been sent in to battle, well, almost all of them have what it takes to get what needs to be done

." Atem nods and says,"

Even if unexpected developments unfold, we must believe are soldiers the Enji and everyone else has what it takes to prevail. If we don't have faith in those fighting for use, then we have all ready lost. Still, I suppose at this point believing in them is all we can do now.

" Myers then stands up and says,"

It's not all I can do. Now that the battle has started, once everything is finalized I will join my fellow Enji in combat to do my part to insure this ends quickly and correctly! "

Ansem gets up to and says," I will go with you Master Myers, I saw the birth of this conflict through my own misguided intentions, and now I hope to see the end of it with some degree of closeness

.

"Myers nods and says," All right, I suppose you know both how to defend yourself and how to get away quickly.

"Atem then says," I hope to see both of you alive again, so we can work together to create peace from this long conflict.

" Myers salutes Atem and the others before he says,

" Rest assured your highness; I believe we can salvage a worthwhile solution out of all of this pain. As long as the hearts of the people believe we can move forward to a better future, then all of this fighting will not have been meaningless. All right, ill contact you when the Epoch is nearing Geonosis. Till then everyone, I wish us the best of luck." With this Myers leaves and after Ansem gives off a respectable nod he fallows the Enji leader. Atem then sighs as he sits back on his throne and looks at the display in front of him and he says,"

Yes, if the hearts of the people truly believe in change, then it is possible to evolve past are history of greed and violence. Ben Auro, and the others, they believe that the people's hearts can work together. Such passion just might be able to truly evolve the cosmos for the better, as long as it's not wiped out by the darkness of oppression! I suppose, the time is now to see if this theory and my personal wish can hold up to reality."

With this Atem goes on to hear the many reports that need his attention, and as we leave him to that, "fun" we now turn back to see how are main star is doing, and with that we return to the hectic warzone raging out over the planet!

* * *

It seems not much has changed since we last left Ben and co, he is still slashing and blasting apart various Zeon droids and solders, the only thing that has changed is that even more, larger types of machines are being deployed to try and kill the Lylat Forces! And as we return to seeing Ben's point of view, is view at the moment is slashing in half a mega particle cannon blast from an attacking Kshartriya before zigzagging out of the way of the mobile suits funnel attacks and in a burst of speed slashing its feet off with one swift slice! As it falls down it tries to impale Ben with its arm beam saber, however before it can try Doug smashes it back in to the air with a upper cut and Cloud then slices it in half! As it explodes and Cloud lands Ben nods in gratitude before he says,"

Well, this is going nowhere fast. For every foe we beat two more take its place!"

Cloud sighs and says,"

We are around a bunch of weapons factories, and to bad for us it seems that they have shifted their production schedule in to turbo just for us.

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Yah, seems like they are pulling all the stops to make are visit short. However, they should learn by now it's not enough to keep us out! Which way is it to the factories anyway? Maybe if we bust them up that will let us break the tempo up a little?

" James then lands besides them before pointing his Quincy bow in to the air and releases a rainstorm of energy arrows to blast apart the incoming enemies before he points to the right and says,

" Well, this is just a guess but since a good deal of are robotic gusts are coming from the west, I would say that way.

" He then points in that direction and sure enough as his comrade's turn they see many more soldiers, Covenant Wrath and Scarab tanks and Banshee planes, and more mobile suits all coming from that direction, behind the several massive factories! Ben sighs as he says," Well, that looks like a good place to start. Still, looks like they won't make it easy for us."

Hiryuumon jumps in front as he says

," Maybe, but then we will not make it easy for them to stop us! Time to charge on through! Now it's time to get serious, Hiryuumon, double Digivole to!

"With this Hiryuumon glows with light before a sphere envelops him, before it grows four times bigger! After a few moments it shatters and Ben's digimon partner is revealed to be in his ultimate level form before he roars and says,

" Geno-Wyrmmon! All right you Zeon jerks, here I come, Striking Crusher Claw!"

With this the large purple and blue armored dragon has his claw glow with power before the ion engines on his back ignite and he plunges right and the incoming attackers! Countless attacks head in to him but his own attack is powerful enough to blast right through and bulldoze through dozens of battle droids and human solders, and even manages to smash right through a Wrath tank and smash off a Scarab's leg! As Ben sees this he chuckles and says,

" It's too bad the Zeon forces are not using common sense. If they valued their lives more they would realize no matter what they put in front of us they can't win! Huh, what the?

"Everyone feels a rumbling before the ground begins to crack and James says,"

Looks like they are not paying attention, and are trying to attack from all sides! Move it!

" With this everyone quickly jumps away as out of the ground bursts up what appears to be a new type of Zeon weapon, which appears to be a giant metal worm with spikes all around it! As it bursts in to the air and turns around to unleash a barrage of spiky missiles Ben says," Now worms to? They really are getting out there with their designs. But, no matter what shape or what angle the threat comes from, I won't let it fallow through with that threat!

" With this Ben releases a barrage of blue energy blasts from his fist in a scatter shot style to blow up most of the missiles! A few blast in to the robotic titan worm to, but the hits are not enough to destroy it but just blast it off course and as the machine roars it dives back in to the ground in the distance before Cloud says,"

It's going to try another underground assault?

" Doug has his fist glow with energy before he says,"

Well, if this sucker thinks he can hide and fight us from the ground he has another thing coming!

"With this Doug jumps in to the air and unleashes a powerful punch in front of the moving ground, causing a powerful enough impact to blast the robotic worm up and fling it in to the air! At once James Ben and Cloud unleash their attacks and blow it up and as the parts land on the ground Ben sighs and says," Well, now that we know even the ground is not safe to stay on for long, let's keep moving! The last thing we need is for are enemies to have time to set up a trap or something. So let's, whoa!

" Before Ben can finish the ground erupts to his right and a second robotic worm is charging right for him! However, before Ben can brace himself all of a sudden a pair of missiles head right in to the open maw of the metal beast, and blast it apart from within! As Ben sidesteps his would be attackers head a male voice says,"

Looks like you're a little late, the Zeon high command here all ready has something set up something for us.

"Everyone turns around and sees a buff looking man in his early thirties in a Lylat military uniform with brown hair with a missile launcher showcase that he was one of the ones who assisted Ben. He then salutes and says

," I am Commander Chris Redfield of the third division. Squad 7 of the Enji Knights, I am glad to see you guys have arrived. "

Ben nods and says," Glad to see you're still in one piece yourself, and thanks for the help.

"Chris nods and says," We all ready started the fighting when we saw the new Gundam's arriving. Then while most transmissions seem to be jammed it was not hard to find you all, we just homed in on all of the random lights.

" James chuckles and says,

" I do suppose we make a splash when we land. So, do you know how the overall status of this battle is going?"

Chris nods and says," It's been pretty gruesome ever since we enraged, but we managed to keep are ground. Still, thanks to you guys we might be able to push forward faster than we expected."

Ben chuckles and says," Well, Operation ZD is all about making headway and ending this once and for all. Still, as long as this planet is not the place for Weil's newest doomsday weapon then this should go smoothly enough. Er, well, you guys have not found out a doomsday weapon is here have you?"

Chris chuckles and says," Not as far as we seen, and if they did have one they would likely have unleashed it on us by now. Still, we are not in the clear yet. If we don't move fast we are going to be too late."

Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says," Are you talking about the prisoners, like Ex Zeon research scientist Ciel? We were told they were being held near the capital of the Zeon forces, and that rescuing her is a top priority.

"Chris nods and says," That still stands, however, the situation has changed since you got your mission profile. I got information from my agent Sheva. She has told be the military commander of this plane, M,Quve is all ready trying to board the prisoners on a ship out of here, and if he can't manage that then he might just kill them before we get to them.

" Ben gets determined as he says,"

Well, we obviously let them do that! Still, this Ciel must have very vital information that the Zeon guys would have to let slip out of their hands.

"Chris nods and says," It would seem so. She must have information that would give us an edge; there is something that Zeon does want her to tell us. At least, that's what we have been able to gather. After all, my sister, Clare Redfield and my special agent Jill Valatie both went to rescue her and were captured themselves. I can't let them die, I should have been more careful, and should have known Wesker would be expecting!

" Cloud nods and says," Don't blame yourself, it's hard to be able to predict everything in a massive battle even for a master. And, this Wesker, I think we were told about him. He is a traitor if I recall?"

Chris looks annoyed as he says,"

That's correct, Albert Wesker was once my superior and the leader of the Special Forces STAR unit. However, after a mission to get to the bottom of suspected bio terrorism activity in a mansion on the world of Raccoon he betrayed us all and only me Jill and a few others escaped that mansion alive. Only later would we find out he had double crossed us and the Lylat Kingdom to become a Zeon double agent. Now it seems are paths have crossed here once more.

" Ben nods and says,"

What luck, he seems to be using this to settle things, but we will settle things all right! So, even with all of this they are still in the citadel correct?

"Chris nods and says," They should be, the only problem is that it's so well defended that even an entire fleet can't give us the room to get in to that place on time! "

Cloud looks at the dissent hive like building in the middle of the city before he says,

" Leave that to us, I have a hunch are powers will be enough to get us through their defenses. "

Chris nods and says," Thanks Enji, I appreciate it. All right, we don't have time to waste, let's move!

" Ben nods and says," No qualms with that, time to get serious and show them they don't have the firepower to keep us down! Huh? Now what?

" Everyone hears more rumbling, before the mountain top to their right begins to crack, and out of it comes massive mobile armors! Black colored and looking like bipedal tanks with a mono eye on its center and weaponry all over them, this is not the first time Ben has seen this mobile armor before, besides previously being green he saw this massive mobile armor go on a rampage when Zeon attacked Cloud's home world of Cetra, and it's the powerful Big Zam!

Seeing three of them approaching Ben sighs and says,"

Good grief, those guys again? They really are pulling out all of the stops, but it won't be enough to stop us! "

As the three Big Zam's land on the ground with a thud one of the pilots open its intercom before it laughs and says,"

HAHAHAAH, Enji fools, your time is now! Salutations and Seyoira!

"It then fires a barrage of missiles at the Enji but Ben has his power explode as he says,"

I don't think so, that thing could not kill us before, and it won't be enough now. Because, even if it's upgraded, we got some upgrades to!"

With this Ben uses his magical energy to directly force the missiles back in to the Big Zam, but the mobile armor has its own energy shield activate to defend itself before the pilot says,"

HAhaha, You Enji freaks may have all of these powers, but your powers are not enough to compare with the power of Weil Zabi! DIE!!"

With this the pilot fires its mega particle cannon from its central cannon. Ben and the others move fast and as James and Doug give Chris and his men a fast lift they are able to get out of the way of the attack in time.

However the Big Zam then aims at the moving Ben with its talon missiles as it instantly locks on and fires before he says,"

Hahah, now your MINE!! What?

"As the missiles home in on Ben the pilot is dismayed to see the 00 Gundam burst in front of them and slash them in half with its large GN sword before its pilot says,"

The power of the Enji are not the only thing you have to deal with! "

The Big Zam's pilot says,"

Damn Gundam's, no Gundam will take down the Big Zam!"

It then unleashes another salvo at the 00 Raiser but the Gundam is too fast and as it flies higher in to the air before the Seravee Gundam flies down and aims all of its cannons at the Big Zam before its pilot Tieria says,"

You think you have the power to take whatever you want, but you're going to see how wrong you are! Mega Burst locks on and fire!

" With this the heavily armored Gundam has its four arms and shoulder GB cannons charge up and fire a massive purple energy blast, that heads in to the Big Zam and hits it with such force that it blasts the machine back! Its shield protected it from the blast but now it's starting to crack and it says,"

Damn it, you think your Gundam have more fire power then the Big Zam? Hell no!"

With this it charges up another particle cannon attack but all of a sudden the Cherudim Gundam flies in front of it and aims its GN sniper rifle right at the blast before he says,"

More like hell yes, time you have a taste of reality buddy!"

With that he fires a blast right in to the Big Zam's cannon before it can fire, causing it to backfire and shatter most of the Big Zam! It's only barley still functioning and its pilot, Johnny Ridden looks horrified as he says

" No, this is impossible!"

Both the 00 Gundam and the Arios Gundam then charge at the staggering machine as the Arios Gundam's pilot laughs as its beam pincer forms and Allelujahi says,

" Hahaha, don't be a sore loser, time for you to get lost!

" With that the Arios Gundam smashes its beam pincer right in to the Big Zam's eye at the same time the 00 Gundam slashes in to its cockpit, inflecting the final blow! As Johnny screams and the mobile armor blows up the other Big Zam's turn to the Gundams and the right ones pilot says,"

Damn you, you will pay for that Lylat scum! "

Ben coughs and says," Well, one down. Come on, it seems these guys can handle the big toys so let's get going!"

Chris nods and says," Ill lead you guys to the quickest way to the citadel, we will meet my other agent Leon Kennedy. He should know the quickest way in. All right, ill need your guys cover for this!

" Ben has his energy surge as he says,"

Don't worry, I assure you we mastered the art of covering each other's back. So, just lead the way!"

With this Chris nods and positions his men to move forward, right before a powerful blast from one of the Scarab tanks heads right for them! However before they can be vaporized Cloud appears in front of the blast and bats it back with his sword right in to the war machine before he sighs and says,"

Like he said, we had a lot of experience at perfecting this. All right, I'll try and fill the others in so they can help to. This will be a rough ride, but we can do this as long as we work together!

" Ben sighs as he sees Barrent Zero Vincent and Yuri dashing over slashing and blasting the foes in their path to join up with their group before he looks around and still sees plenty of hostile obstacles coming before he takes a deep breath and says,

" Well, I knew this was not going to be a relaxing visit when I sighed up. Still, I just hope everyone is doing ok on the other worlds."

With this Ben throws his Star Sword like a Boomerang at two incoming mobile suits to slash them both in the half before helping form a defensive formation around Chris and the Lylat soldiers while they fight on to their destination. Meanwhile, to fallow up Ben's thought we now leave his and his fellow heroes for now to see how their battle is faring, and for now we turn to his main rival Ezan and the others on the icy world of Hoth!

* * *

And, as we now turn to the view of the super elite warrior and the others it seems the battle over Hoth and Echo Base has gotten in to full swing! However, despite the freezing cold and hidden enemies waiting to ambush the invaders the warriors of light and the others are not showing any signs of flattering, and at the moment Ezan has given a squad of unlucky elite commandos a taste of just how effective his new Nu Epyon sword as he slashes through their attacks, and them, without even pausing! As we turn to Ezan in a flash slice apart a Hunter foolishly looking for a trophy to brag about he sighs in disgust as he says,"

Do they really expect to defeat the likes of us like this, or are they to deluded to realize how much of a mismatch this is?"

Zidane lands besides Ezan before he unleashes his Tidal Flame to blast more Zeon troops away before he says,"

What's the matter Ezan, to boring for yah? You know these guys, they are to loyal, fanatical, stupid or all of the above to realize they are out matched! Still, we have no choice but to make them pay for their stupidity if we want to get anything done here. Still, when the hell did you feel bad for taking out hopelessly outmatched opponents?

" Ezan sighs as he waves his hand to create a quick reflect magic spell to redirect an incoming plasma beam before it ricochets off and fries the shocked Brute before he turns to Zidane and says,

" It's not that I feel sorry for these clowns, it's that I am disgusted with their pathetic battle plan. Do they really underestimate are power so severely that they expected they could beat us like this? There is no honor in such foolish battles, maybe when they realize how futile this struggle is they will finally end this pointless struggle."

They then see a knocked out human go flying through the snow before Senel lands besides them and sighs before he says,"

All of these are throwing there life's away because Weil Zabi has warped them in to thinking they can win, and has distorted everything to make them think if they lose they will lose everything. He has to be taken out once and for all! Even if we have to kill plenty of misguided soldiers to get there, it's still to save even more lives!"

Ezan chuckles as he then says,

" In that case, let's stop talking and do something about it."

Zidane chuckles back as he says," Find by me, just point the way in to this base, I don't even see a freaking door!

" Ezan then has his magical energy explode as the Epyon glows with dark red energy he says,

" It seems theses Zeon designers were not thoughtful enough enough to design a door for their base. However, all that means is that we will have to make one are self's!

"Zidane nods and says,

" Sounds good to me! Better turn up the heat you Zeon top brass, because nothing you got is going to keep me out of the cold! Huh? Uh oh."

He then sees a two large cannons form out of the snow and at once charge up a massive amount of energy!

Senel gets tense as he says,"

Damn it, looks like they were saving something for the second inning stretch!

"With this the cannons instantly fire two Charged Particle blasts at the Enji and Ezan gets tense as he says,"

Damn, that's too much energy to absorb with this time frame!"

Zidane gives his teammate a panicked look before he says,"

WHAT!? Come on, all of this training and you're going to get fired by grunts with big guns? "With this they prepare to move fast, before all of a sudden a massive wall of light appears before them to nullify the blasts! A moment later Aeris appears besides Ezan and smiles before she says,"

Good thing I have enough power to stop those kind of attack, right guys? Is everyone ok?

"Ezan sighs and says," Find enough I suppose. Now I just wish to find a way to quickly take out those defenses and get inside to complete the objective.

" Aeris looks puzzled and says," I see. Well, I guess when I transform I will have enough power to take those cannons out. Still, I was hoping to conserve energy for the big threats. Still, if it's to save more life's Ill do it.

"Senel hears something and looks up before he says,"

Don't worry Aeris, I think we have someone on it all ready!

" Everyone then looks up to see none other than the Gundam Wing Zero flying above, and coming at the cannon! It quickly slashes in half an incoming Tatrus with its green beam saber before flying above the two defense cannons. Many more mobile suits surround the Gundam but the ones on the right are all destroyed by Gundam Death scythe Hell's scythe, Sandrock Gundam's blades, and Altron Gundams Beam Trident while the one to left all get blown up by the various missiles unleashed by the Heavy arms Gundam Kai! Heero then splits his twin buster rifle in to separate cannons and aims on both of the cannons before he says,"

Target locked on, and fire! "

With this his Gundam unleashes two powerful beams of yellow energy that instantly head in to the cannons and destroy them with large explosions! Ezan takes a deep breath as he says,"

It's glad to see we have competent support; wasting time on minor details is always a annoyance.

"Aeris smiles and says," Don't worry Ezan, we can believe in everyone to help us do what they can to help us, just like we will help them.

"Zidane is about to say something before Squall, Zell, Irvine and Riona all run up to them before Squall says,"

All right, I think we fought out here long enough, now let's cut to the chase. Master Gerard told me there is a weapons factory underneath this base, so no matter how much we destroy here they will just keep sending more and more of them."

Aeris sighs as she says," Well, in that case while it might be misfortune to some, let's give the commander of this worlds soldiers a visit."

Zell nods as he grins and moves back and forth in a beat and says,"

Sounds find to me. Sounds like theses Zeon military brass need a reality check at how useful there mass produced junk really is! Oh? Um, did my shouting cause an avalanche or something?

"Everyone sees the ground begin to shake, before everyone hears a massive, beastly roar in the distance!

Irvine sighs and says,"

Great timing as usual Zell."

Zell gets annoyed and says," Shut up Irvine that was just bad timing! Besides, it can't be that bad, right?"

All of a sudden out of the glaciers behind the Echo base breaks out a titanic looking monster of a weapon! More than just any mobile suit, this 31 meter high and 32 meter depth monster looks like a black colored more organic version of Meca Godzilla with various weapons all over! As it unleashes a massive roar and crushes a poor Wrath tank that was to slow to move out of its way with one part of its massive clawed feet before its red eyes glow and it lumbers to the Enji! Ezan at once has his Sharingan eyes form and his magical energy surge before he says,"

Well, so they were luring us in to a false sense of security to bring out there trump card to destroy us huh? Not a bad plan, but not good enough! There is no time to waste with doomsday weapon number twenty five, Light Divider!

"With this Ezan fires a massive purple energy beam right for the mouth of the giant machine, only for a black colored energy barrier to wrap all around it and have the Enji's attack bounce off in to the sky! As the machine roars and fires a barrage of missiles and a barrage of energy beams from its head , machine gun and the Enji move fast to avoid it Squall then turns to Ezan and says," Ezan, did you really think that attack would be enough?"

Ezan shrugs and says,"

Well, if it hit its weak spot and caused a chain reaction yet. I suppose I misjudged its ability to defend itself."

All of a sudden a loud speaker turns on in the base before a voice laughs the voice of Zeon General Romefeller booms out before he says,

" HARHAHARAR! Enji dogs, you thought you could storm us and defeat the will of Zeon? Think again, this is the ultimate sample of are superiority to your out of date magical skills!

Meet your doom, the Death Meteor Dragon!

" As the DMD roars again and smashes more obstacles form any side Squall gets in to a battle stance as he says,"

So, another one of that Tarkin guys projects huh? It looks impressive, but not that impressive."

Ezan nods as he says,"

No matter much fire power and defensive gear it's equipped with, it won't be enough to prevent us from completing are mission!

"Aeris then turns to Ezan and says,"

Ezan, everyone be careful, this machine is clearly one of their worst's, and if we are not careful it could cause a disaster!

" Ezan nods and says,"

Don't be worried Aeris, I am not about to underestimate even theses loud mouthed Zeon scum. It's clear that this is one of their top creations, so we will have to take special precautions taking it out, that's all."

Squall nods and says,"

It may be stocked to the brim with weapon's but if we sync are attacks perfectly we can pull this off! Everyone, don't let this thing have time to focus!"

With this the Enji spread out just as the Death Meteor Dragon is about to smash them! It tries to thrash them hard with its tail but are hero's are too fast for that kind of attack to reach them. Luke and his group join the fray as well, and Guy tries to strike back against the beast with his Razing Phoenix Mystic art attack!

" However as his powered up blazing Jewel of Gardios sword strikes the massive tail, it is repelled instantly! Guy instantly sees a barrage of missiles coming for him and jumps out of the way only for them to home on him, but luckily a Divine Saber magic spell from his teammate Jade counters the attack. As Guy lands besides Luke and Jade he says,"

Thanks Jade. Man, this thing has all of its bases covered it seems."

Jade nods as he forms a spear out of magical energy and says,

" It seems it's going to take some extensive effort to blast a weak spot out of this machine.

"Luke grins as he says," Maybe, but, if anything we are good at being relentless at are enemies!"

Ezan nods and says,"

Then put it to good use and keep it from attacking you with its full power!

"With this the Death Meteor Dragon turns its head to the Enji and fires energy blasts from its palms, before its attention is attracted elsewhere when a barrage of attacks blast it in the head! It then looks up and sees the Lylat dreadnoughts are firing on it, and Wing Zero then flies above the DMD and charges up its Twin Buster Rifle before Heero says,"

Now, eliminating target!"

With this he fires the powerful massive twin energy beam, but the black mobile weapon opens its mouth and unleashes a deadly red Omega particle blast from its mouth to counter it! As the blasts collided everyone sees that the Death Meteor Dragon's attack is slowly winning the beam struggle before Heero says,"

It has this amount of power? What is powering this monstrosity?"

A gundam pilot besides him Apolly says," That armor is to strong for blasters, use harpoons and tow cables to drag it down! "

Heero gets annoyed as he says," What are you doing, that won't do anything?

" His responds from another pilot Roberto," We have to try something or we will, AHHH!!"

The pilot is silenced as Apolly Roberto and many more are vaporized instantly!

Ezan then sees that this large obstacle go on to attack different targets simultaneously as it fires another smaller energy beam from its chest at Ezan! However Ezan absorbs the energy with his sword and as his energy explodes he says,"

Now, let's overwhelm it while its power is split up! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!

" With this Ezan fires a massive purple energy beam from his blade right at the beast, and as he does Aeris has her own power flare up before she says,"

We have no choice but to win, Holy!"

With this Aeris unleashes a powerful blast of holy magic to merge with Ezan's attack, and at the same time Squall attacks with his Fated Circle, Zidane attacks with his Grand Lethal, Luke attacks with his Radiant Howl Mystic Art, Tear with her Innocent Shine Mystic Art, Jade with his Indignation Mystic Art attack, Riona with her own powerful Ultima magic attack, and more, including attacks from the other Gundams!

As these attacks all head in to the Death Meteor Dragon at once it's consumed in a massive explosion! As the blast heads up in to the sky Aeris looks hopeful as she says,"

Was, that enough to defeat it?"

Ezan remains tense as he says," Not sure, but if there is no falling scarp pile, then it's not a positive sigh. Huh, damn!" The good guys get there answer as another roar breaks out before the clearly still functioning metal monster walks out of the smoke, with its red energy barrier covering it again!

Squall sighs as he says," To withstand all of those attacks, how powerful is that barrier?

" Everyone then hears the laughter of the machines master before the voice of Romefellar says,

" HAHAHAHA! See how useless your powers are in face of the might of Zeon!? The Death Meteor Dragon has a barrier powerful enough to withstand a blast that could shatter the planet itself! Nothing you can muster will save you, your all going to die for your idiocy! Now, let me have the pleasure of showing you who is going to lose! Full power!"

With this the machine digs its claws in to the snow before it forms an even wider beam in its mouth, and opens fire right in the direction of the Lylat Fleet! The Peacemillion barley manages to get out of its path as the beam tacks a chunk out of its right wing out before going to blow away to smaller ships in to dust behind it! As Ezan sees the explosions in the air he gets angry and says,"

Damn them, they won't get away with this! I was hoping to save this for later fights but it looks like my hands are tied. Huh?

" He then sees the Death Meteor Dragon turn to glare at the Enji before it shocks everyone by having its main energy explode before it gets ready to attack again!

Romefellar laughs again as he says,"

To bad for you Enji the Death Meteor Dragon can recharge quite fast! Your futile desire to tame the unfathomable spirit of Zeon ends here! DIE!!"

With this the beast fires right at the Enji, and Ezan says,"

No, it's even more power than before! I can't let this be the end, I have to think of something! I, huh?"

He and everyone is shocked to see just before the blast hits a magical symbol appears in the blasts path before in a second it forms a void in space, to absorb the entire attack! As everyone looks around Squall says,"

What, what happened? Aeris, Riona, did you cast that spell?"

His girlfriend looks confused as she says,

" Sorry Squall, I don't know that kind of spell."

Aeris then sighs and says," Even I could not block such a powerful beam, well, without unleashing my true power at least. Still, I sensed this energy before. Oh, it's over there!"

Everyone looks up and sees that the spell came from an ally, Master Gerard! The blue haired Enji Master floats down besides the others and says,"

Sorry I am late to join you all, I was busy insuring the Zeon fleet did not have a chance to deploy there other elite weapon.

"Ezan turns to him and says," Master Gerard, your magic lives up to your reputation, thanks for the assistance. "

The blue haired man nods and says,"

I did not nullify that caliber of a blast, I just transported it somewhere where it would not harm us. The blast should have been transported right about, now."

With this everyone sees a massive explosion in the distance as three Zeon warships are vaporized in a flash of light! But Gerard just looks up at the DMD before it roars again and says,

" Ah, so this is the machine are agents warned us about. They were able to hide this quite well, and sadly even while we caught them off guard it seems they were able to complete it. "

Zidane chuckles as he says,"

Maybe so, but now that your hear we got this in the bag!

"Gerard sighs and says," Don't relax just yet, because even I don't have the sheer power to pierce a barrier of that magnitude.

"Hearing this Tear grows worried as she says,"

But Master Gerard, are you saying that we can't win?"

Gerard looks up as he says,"

No battle is impossible to win as long as the forces are sufficient, and the will to keep on fighting exists. I did not say this is impossible, it's just that we will have to act very carefully. Listen the energy barrier that protects it is not a product of the Death Meteor Dragon. Its barrier comes from the Eco Base, and that barrier is powered by both the entire planets energy and that of the planets Star. It would take divine power just to take it out, so we will have to win by taking out the barriers power.

" Luke then says," So, your saying that someone has to sneak in to the base and shut it down from inside"

Jade sighs and says," A sound plan in theory, but the base has its own defenses and with this thing breathing down are necks, it makes having enough time to pull it off a complication.

" Ezan sighs and says," It's simple, we need to cause a diversion that is good enough to let some of us slip inside before they notice. "

Senel nods and says,

" Good thinking Ezan, but, who should do it? Well, you're the fastest and the strongest so, you sound like the best man for the job. Ezan looks reluctant as he says,"

True as that may be, I have gathered quite a reputation since the war began, I don't have any doubts the commanders of this machine will do anything it takes to prevent me from getting in."

Squall then sighs and says," I'll go, I have the power to get things taken care of."

Riona looks worried as she says,

" Alone? Are you crazy Squall?"

Squall looks at the building and says," They are keeping a very tight watch on us, any more than one will raise the chance they will catch us. "

Zell looks defiant as he says," Maybe so man, but this is too risky to go alone! You need us to have are back, so I'll be going with you! "

Squall chuckles before he says,"

Well, no use arguing with you guys, it's like talking to a wall."

Irvine tips his cowboy like hat back as he says," Hopefully after all of these years you learn to not do things by yourself, I mean, you are a captain!

"Squall just walks forward as he says

," It's not that, it's just that I don't want you guys getting hurt."

Riona giggles and says," Well we feel the same way so stop arguing!"

Squall closes his eye before he says,

" I get it, so all right already. Just be ready to move fast! Now, all we need is a diversion.

" Master Gerard has his energy flare up before he says," Leave that to me Squall. Good luck everyone. "

With this he snaps his fingers and in an instant fire breaks out around the Enji in Roy Mustang from Full Metal Achlmest fashion! With it being so cold out the fire does not last long, but it still leaves its intended effect of creating a mist to form around the Enji! The DMD cares little for this development and blasts away. However it is unable to hit its mark thanks to the Enji moving at full speed, and as they all move around, Squall and his group quickly move at full speed to the base itself as they use haste magic to speed up even further, till only a minute later they are right up to one of the walls of the base!

Zell takes a deep breath as he says," All right, we are here, now what? Still don't see any doors!"

Squall just has the energy around his Lionheart Gun-blade surge before he says,"

Like I said before, it's simple, we just make our own! Time to see if the barrier around this base is as strong as the one it's giving to its monster weapon! Blasting Zone!"

With this Squall's blade has energy blast out of it before its many times larger and he slashes the wall! His Renzokuken attack fails to slice in to the base, but it does leave a crack in the wall! "

Irvine then cocks his Exeter gun before he glows and says,

" That's a start, now let's fallow through! Hyper Shot!

" With this the Enji gunslinger fires a few rounds from his pulse ammo and as a barrage of powerful blasts heads for the wall Riona powers up and says,"

We don't have time for delays, here we go, Flare!

"With this she unleashes another powerful magical energy blast that combined with Irvine's attack to collide in to the wall and causes an explosion! But, when the smoke fades everyone sees cracks all over the energy shield, but it still stands! Squall gets annoyed as he says,

" Damn it, we don't have much time till they spot us!"

Zell then gets pumped as he says," Screw this, humpty dumpty is all ready rocking, time for the final movement! Meteor Barret!"

With this Zell smashes in to the wall with his fist, with enough force that he shatters the wall!

Riona smiles and says," Nice work Zell!" Zell grins and says,

" Don't sweet it, that was nothing!"

Squall nods and says," Your right, that was nothing. Come on, we can't let Ezan and everyone else hanging so let's move it!"

With this Squall dashes in at once and Zell says,"

Damn it, even when he is being normal he is being cold."

Riona giggles and says,"

Oh that's just him being anxious. Come on guys!"

With this the group heads out, and at once sees there door making has gotten the attention of both the bases organic soldiers and the battle droids! However, Squall and co have no time to waste on grunts and quickly dispatch any obstacle in there sight! After going through two floors Riona says,"

So Squall, where are we suppose to go anyway?"

Squall keeps moving as he says,"

Well, we don't have the blue prints for this base, but, I assumed the top is where that Romeafeller and the other top brass are stationed. If we can take them out, hopefully we will have access to the shield generator. Now, if we could only know for sure. "

Irvine stops as he says,"

Hey Squall, if we are in a rush why don't we just take the elevator? I mean, its right over there."

As Irvine points to the right they all indeed see a elevator but Squall shrugs and says,"

Without the key card it will take more time than it would to, oh?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a ding before a high ranking solider that appears to be drinking some sort of coffee has his head down before he says,"

Damn it Dale, I told you to clean up the, mess?

"Squall then looks at his comrades as he says,"

Well, this works to I guess. "

Without another word Zell punches the coronal hard in the gut and slams him in to the elevator! As the Zeon officer is knocked out cold Zell grins and says,"

All right, now we can save the day and make good time! Well, just hope they don't have another elite weapon waiting for us."

Irving reloads his gun as he says,"

Doubt it Zell, they were counting all of their chips on that Death Meteor Dragon."

Squall then narrows his eyes with resolve as he says,"

Well, it's time the Zeon Federation is forced to realize that its faith in there weapons of mass destruction won't save them! "

With this the elevator reaches the top floor of the Echo base and the four at once dash out to see a long hall way that extends to a oval chamber, with a stair case that leads to two large doors with a Zeon Emblem over them!

Squall then looks around and says,"

Well, this is promising. "

Zell cracks his knuckles and says,"

All right then, time to stop these guys before they catch wind of their butt kicking! So let's, do this! Huh?"

All of a sudden the lights blare red before a voice comes out and says,"

Don't be so smug Enji, you're not as crafty as you think!"

Squall gets tense as he says," That voice, it's the same as the one coming from outside!

"The voice laughs as it says," How observant Enji! You thought your little diversion would be enough, but it's not enough to fool the will of General Romefeller!

"Irvine aims his gun at the wall as he says,"

So the commander won't meet us in person but will talk to us eh? Meeting us half way is only going to cause you to go down hard and fast!"

His responds is, "

You Enji Knights, you think you're so special! But even your dirty trick of trying to use a false Ansem to discourage us won't work! "

Squall powers up again as he says,"

Ansem Zeon is the real deal, and your refusal to recognize this is why your federation is heading to be shattered in to fragments for good!! !

"Riona nods and says,' If you really cared about the lives of your people and your soldiers you would surrender!

" This rises the blood pressure of the general before he says,"

Nonsense! WE are on the verge of beating back both the Lylat Kingdom and that barbaric Zannacross Empire! And right outside your comrades are about to die at the hands of are superior power!"

Squall gets serious as he charges for the door before he says,

" Not a chance, you're going down and soon your beloved weapon will fallow! Now it's, huh?

"Squall is about to slice the doors down before a barrage of blasted bolts come at him from the right! He quickly defects the attacks with his Gunblade and as soon as the attacks are sizzling parts of the ground he sees many of the elite IG88 Gelgoog battle droids charge out! Squall just gets in to a fighting stance as he sees there energy dual lances glow before he says,

" Your machines won't keep us away, this ends now! What the, this power level, where did it come from? Whoa!

" Squall then sees a flash of light before he sees a massive fire ball coming at him before he jumps back only to see the blast consume and melt the two robots in its path in seconds!

A cocky voice then says," They might not be able to handle the job, but that's when I come in losers!"

Squall turns around, and is shocked to see a human walking out of a hall way! He then gets tense as he says,"

No, impossible! "

Riona then gasps as she says,"

Is this, some sort of a trick?" The voice laughs as he says,"

This is no trick Riona, it's me, in the flesh! What's wrong, thought you would never see me again?

" The man then walks out of the shadows and everyone sees that it's a man in his late twenties and has blond hair and green eyes. He is wearing a white trench with a Zeon emblem on the shoulder area. He is wearing some sort of bright blue and black shirt and dark blue pants.

However, what distinguishes him the most is that he is welding a Gun-blade like Squall, and a scar over his eyes! And what shocks Squall and the others the most is that they know this man! This man is none other than a former failed SeeD, that got tempted by the darkness and became the wicked knight of Ultimecia who nearly destroyed his former comrades

, _Seifer Almasy_!

Zell is dumbfounded as he says," What the hell, Seifer? Are you kidding me?"

Seifer grins as he says,

" Long time no see, what's wrong, miss me chicken wuss?"

Zell gets annoyed and says,

" After all of this time, your still a jackass, so like hell that I missed you! And to think we were starting to think you were dead!

" Seifer laughs as he says,

" Please, really think I would go down without a fight? You wish!"

Squall responds with," Still, we did not see you after the battle with Ultimecia, and after a year even Rajin and Fujin and lost contact with you. We assumed you died, went to become a hermit somewhere or went to a different world when we joined the Lylat Kingdom. Looks like idea number three was correct. However, I did not think even you were foolish enough to fight for the Zeon Federation!"

Seifer narrows his eyes as he says,"

Still being the big tough guy eh Squall? Think you can impress me, scare me by being a big fancy Enji Knight now eh? Forget it, you guys did not hear from me because I did not want to have nothing to do with you all or my world again! Luckily as I proved my fighting skills on many worlds I had plenty of new things to think about, and soon even the Zeon army was impressed! Hahahah, the only reason I am here is because the Zeon big wigs are paying me a respectable amount of money to insure they win! And looks like killing a few eyesores are going to be a nice bonus!

" Irving rolls his eyes as he says,

" So after all of this time you're alive just to become some scumbag mercenary? Whatever, we don't have time to be stopped by you! Scatter Shot!"

With this Irvine unleashes a barrage of rounds from his rapid fire quick ammo, but there one time comrade shows off his new skill as he unleashes a blur of slashes to slice all of the shots in half! He then laughs and says,

" Well make time, because old chums or not you're not going to mess things up for me!" Riona then looks sad as she says,"

Stop this Seifer, before it's too late! The Zeon Federation is going to fall, if not now then soon enough! Don't throw away everything just for a lost cause!"

Seifer chuckles and says,"

Sorry Riona, but I don't really care if this ship is sinking, as long as I can wrangle out the treasure before it does! You see, I have long gone past fighting for any case buy my own Riona! To think you all were mocking me for being a Sorceress Knight, when now all of you are being pathetic little tools! I mean seriously, warriors of light, that are suppose to defend the innocent all over the cosmos? That's so lame it's not even funny! You guys seriously your fighting for a just case? Please, all of those grand ideals and the idiots who spout them out are just naïve fruit cakes!

SeeD, the holy order of Enji Knights, they are all just nice sounding side shows! I don't give a damn about the Zeon Federations cause, only my own! In the end, the only things that really matter is what benefits me! And right now, what benefits me is seeing you all dead!"

Squall sighs as he says," I did not think it was possible but after all of this time you just managed to become even more arrogant! In the end this changes nothing. We have a job to do Seifer, and that just means we have to go through you now to complete it!"

Seifer has his magical energy surge as his sword glows red with his power before he raises it and says,"

Bring it on Squall, but don't think you can push me aside; I am FAR from the guy you beat on Lunatic Pandora! "

Zell charges at Seifer as he says,

" Big deal, we improved a great deal since then to! Your going down, Burring Rave!

" With this Zell jumps up and tries to smash Seifer with his limit break but as he lands Seifer is gone, before the blond haired foe laughs and says,"

Improve all you want, your still just a weak loser!

"Zell growls as he says," How the, AHH

!" In a blur Seifer has slashed him across the back as he laughs and says,"

How? Because I am that much faster than you are that's why! "

Zell recoils back and his back is bleeding before Squall looks alarmed and says," Zell! "

Zell groans and says,"

Don't worry, it's not deep."

Riona then says," Don't worry, ill heal that right away!" Seifer laughs as he says,"

It's been a blast from the past but I have stuff to get down! Too bad guys, but, it's time to remove a stain on my life for good!"

With this he unleashes a wave of energy from his sword, only for Squall to slash it in half! Squall then glares at Seifer as he says

," You may have improved Seifer, but we still dealt with far worse! You're going to regret embracing such a foolish path!

" Seifer gets annoyed as he says,

" You think you can make a fool out of me again Squall? Oh, I have been wanting to shut you up for SO long that I can taste your blood! None of your Enji tricks will save you from my wrath!"

Squall just powers up with enough force to blow back the battle droids around them before he says,"

We will see about that, I can't afford to lose, and I won't lose to you! Riona, Zell, Irvine, leave this to me. While I settle things with Seifer, try and break in and stop Romefeller before it's too late to help the others!" Riona looks worried as she sees her one time date looking murderous before she says,

" Squall, are you sure you want to do this yourself?"

Squall grins as he says," Trust me Riona, this is the most effective course of action we can take. Besides, improved or not, I can handle Seifer myself. After all, I have experience taking him down

." Irvine sighs and says," Hate to say it but Squall is making sense this time. "

Riona smiles and says," All right Squall, ill trust you, just don't do anything rash ok?

"Squall nods and says," Of course." Zell gets back on his feet and says," Good luck man, we will handle the rest of the jokers!"

Seifer gets annoyed and says,"

Hey, I told you none of you are leaving! Hell Friaga!

" With this he unleashes a wave of powerful fire magic at the others, but Squall jumps in the air and says,

" Sorry Seifer, but there's a change of plans! Fated Circle! "

With this he unleashes a wave of energy to blow out the fire! As Squall lands he at once dashes at Seifer and slashes at him, and at once his old rival blocks the strike with enough force to cause the ground around them to cave in! As Seifer sees Zell, Riona and Irvine to go up the path that he entered he looks mad and says,

" God damn it! This might cause a pay cut! Damn it Squall, you always have to be a stick in the mud! I never understood why Riona fell for yah, all you did was be an emo git and have as much personality as a rock!"

Squall just looks serious as he says," When your fun is murderous I don't care about at all about putting a stop to it Seifer! I thought deep down you had a shred of decency in you, but you clearly are only concerned with yourself!"

Seifer laughs as he says,"

Oh just shut up all ready Square! Your to pathetic to be anything but a tool, but I won't let you stop me! In the end, the only thing that REALLY matters is yourself! Wasting time on others or big fancy ideals and causes that go no were just that, a waste of time! Time I add a few more scars on yah Squall, and show who truly is the best!

No Mercy!"

With this the blond haired foe's power spikes before he extends his free hand and fires a blast of energy at Squall! The Enji is able to block with his Gun-blade but the recoil still blasts him in to the air, just as Seifer spins his sword around rapidly before he unleashes a white wheel of energy! Squall does not back down and jumps at the wall before doing a wall jump at the incoming attack and saying,

" Stop wasting time, you could never expect that you're not as big as you thought you were, but ill force you to! Rough Divide!

"With this he unleashes a powerful energy charged slash to slice right through his foe's blast, and head for Seifer! The enemies jumps in to the air as Squall has his Limit break attack strike the ground and cause much of the ground to be blown away where he lands! As Seifer lands back on the ground he chuckles and says,"

My, at least you have not gotten rusty! That's good, I want to savor every moment of killing you!"

Squall just charges at him and says,"

Don't count on it!"

With this the two charge at each other, and unleash a barrage of sword slashes as they dart around the room like blurs! As both fighters try to slice each other up with only minor success after half of a minute of this Seifer gets annoyed and says,

" Don't think you can last forever Squall, as soon as you slow down, it will be for the last time!"

Squall just sighs and says," Last time I checked you were not a machine either Seifer! We will see who has improved their endurance the most soon enough, Fusillade Barrage!"

With this Squall unleashes a rapid barrage of fire, ice, lighting, poison, and even holy magic at his onetime captain! However Seifer laughs madly as he says,"

You might as well be spiting on me Squall, and I'll show you what happens to people who spit on me!

Demon Slice!"

With this Seifer spins around quickly until he appears to be a mini tornado that slashes apart all of the magical attacks heading his way! As Seifer charges at Squall and the brown haired man jumps up before his foe slices in to the wall Seifer continues to laugh as he says,"

Give it up Squall, you only beat me before because you had your friends to back you up! One on one, you could never beat me unless I was sick! Now since you gotten cocky you're going to die painfully!

" Squall gets annoyed as Seifer comes right at him before he says,

" I had enough of your excuses for your fallings Seifer! You could never expect that you were weak, but I could, that's why I moved forward in time while your still fixated in your delusions!

" Seifer then s coming right for him before he says," Well, if your still deluded, your lost but I am not losing to you!"

With this Squall jumps up just as Seifer is about to hit him before he is right above him, and quickly counter attacks with his Beat Fang attack at point blank range! As Squall unleashes a barrage of direct hits with his blue sword right in to Seifer! Seifer moans in pain as blood comes out of his chest and he gets smashed so hard in to the wall he causes a dent in to it! As he coughs up blood he just glares at Squall and says,"

What a riot, when I was full of delusions it did me jack, but here you are thinking you can make a difference and your still lucky?

"Squall takes a deep breath as he says," It's not luck, its determination to protect what is important to me and fulfill my mission! "

Seifer looks annoyed as he says,"

Give it a rest lion cub! Your pipedream is annoying just to hear! You really think your little antics can make the cosmos a better place? HA! Haven't you learned people don't want to get along? They just want what's best for them, and to leave everyone else out to dry! There is no point going all out for something that will never be real Squall, you and your Enji pals are just going to fail one way or another!"

Squall then has his Gun-Blade shine as he says,

" Your wrong Seifer, what we are fighting for is not hopeless! People like you might not be able to understand, but if you're the problem then we will just fight till people like you can't derail things anymore! Now, this is it, Blasting Zone!

" With this Squall once more has the energy around his weapon grow before he brings down the blade of light in his rival! However Seifer just looks deadly serious as he says,"

So it's all because people like me are in the way huh? Well tough, because I am not going to move!

" With this his energy spikes and he shocks Squall but blocking the attack! He just laughs as he says,"

Guys like you may think guys like me are always in the way, but tough luck, because we are going to keep messing things up! And that's because after my planet hoping I can safely say that there are plenty of more pals like me who are in it to win then losers like you who dream on about everyone playing fair! Life is not fair, and those that can't hack it are going to be miserable, that's just how it is! And so, instead of trying to change what can't be changed, I am going to ride it to the top, and come up on top! And that's why I am not going to lose to you again Squall! "

With this he unleashes a shot from his Gun-blade that blasts Squall's enlarged blade off him before he jumps up and says,"

Now, game over Lionheart! Bloodfest!

" With this he unleashes two waves of energy that form a cross around Squall, and hit him hard! As he is blasted through a wall Squall tries to rebound but clutches his chest in pain as he says,"

Damn it, he is even more ruthless then before but I can't be beaten here! Everyone, even the stake of the entire mission might depend on this!"

Seifer laughs as the energy around his Gunblade grows larger like for Squall's own Blasting Zone attack before he slowly walks up to Squall and says

," I have been waiting to show you this attack Squall, I made it after my defeat to you! Now, know the sting of defeat, the weight of flaring, and the everlasting effect of death!

Jaeger Soul!" With this Seifer has his energy explode before he raises his sword for the kill! Squall looks determined as he says,"

No, it's not over yet!" With this he quickly goes to block the incoming attacks, and he sees Seifer unleashes a furious onslaught of blows in the vein of his own Lion-Heart limit break attack! Squall manages to parry the first few blows but Seifer catches him off guard by punching him in the gut with his free hand before he kicks Squall's weapon out of his hand and then jumps up and says

," You fought better than I expected, reminded me why you were the only SeeD that was worth a damn in a fight Squall! But not good enough, this is where you die! Yes, at last revenge is, GUH!!"

Seifer is just about to slice Squall across vertically when all of a sudden a powerful magical energy blast intercepts him and blows him through a few walls! Squall then instantly sees that the blast came from Riona! The angel wings that are the manifestation of her Sorceress powers are out and she looks serious as she says,"

Not as long as I am still living! Squall is shocked as he says,"

Riona, what are you doing here?"

Riona sighs and says,"

Saving your hide! Don't worry; Zell and Irvine are still going forward. But, I was worried so I stayed behind. The code of the Enji is to look out for each other right?"

Sefier gets up from the ground and says,"

Well, looks like your women had to bail you out again Squall! Man, talk about pathetic! Shows how weak you are! It's a shame Riona, we had a good thing going, and too bad you had to get delusional!

" Riona rolls her eyes as she says,"

Oh yes, I got real delusional when you betrayed your comrades and offered me to that crazy Adel! I know who to believe in, and I have never regretted loving Squall! Sefier, you're too selfish to believe anything but strength! Squall and all of us are fighting for more than are self's, and that's just another reason we are not going to lose today! Seifer looks mad as he charges at Riona and says,"

Shut up! Since you're against me, there is no hope for you! I won't forgive you for choosing that square over me! Time you die! Jaeger, what? "

Seifer was about to lunge at Riona, but before he can he is shocked to see Squall has grabbed his arm! As Seifer turns around Squall has used his magical energy to summon his weapon back in to his hand till he looks angry and says,

" You're not touching her Seifer!" Seifer grins as he says,

" What's wrong Squall, being productive of your gal? I think I am going to hurl, but it's still not going to save, GUH!"

In an instant Squall slashes him across his side and as blood pours out Squall looks at him and says,"

I won't show mercy to those that threaten Riona, or anything else that's important to me! You're through Seifer, this time for good!

"Seifer jumps back as he looks at his new wound and his eye ticks before he says,

" Damn it, a little resolve boost is not going to be enough to get the edge over me! You think because you have something to protect it makes you a better fighter then me Squall? I don't think so! Does not matter what your fighting for, the man with the best skills wins in the end! And since that man is me, it's time to end this once and for all! DIE SQUALL!! JAUGER SOUL!

!" Squall then powers up as he says," Find by me, my fangs have not dulled yet Seifer, and its time I prove who is the better warrior, and the better man once and for all! Lion Heart!"

With this the two collide with their ultimate limit break attacks, and the two strike each other with enough force to create a shock wave! As they get in to a deadlock for a second Seifer thinks he is going to overpower Squall as he says,"

Yes, it's over! " Squall then digs deep down and says,

" Your right, it is over!

" With this he unleashes all of the power he has to overpower his foe's blade and strike down with such force that he shatters Seifer's gun-blade! He then instantly finishes the rest of his ultimate attacks combo and as he unleashes the final blow and Seifer feels massive blood loss he is delirious as he says,"

Im, impossible! After all of this time, I, still can't beat him!? GUH!"

With that he collapses to the ground and turns his head to look up at him as he says,"

Damn you; always have to be bailed out.

"Squall closes his eyes as he says,"

You know, I use to think like you Seifer, that I should only depend on myself. However, if I still thought like that then I would be where you are. No man is an island, and in the end we all need to trust others. It's not weak to need help Seifer, it's truly weak to refuse to see how flawed a policy it is. That's why you will always lose Seifer."

Seifer just struggles to get back up only to fall back down as he says," You, your such a god damn idiot Squall! It makes me so madthat I lost to you again!"

Riona gets besides Squall and instantly heals his wounds with her magic as she turns her head to Squall and says

," Sefier, you had such a strong desire to defeat Squall, but, you did not give in to the powers of darkness. I am surprised you did not join the Zannacross Empire.

" Seifer laughs weakly as he says,"

Oh please, I am not an idiot, like I would be a puppet of those demons. I don't care how much I want to beat you; it's going to be on my own power!" Squall just chuckles as he says,"

Sefier, at least you have a shred of light in your heart. Maybe when this is over we can change things.

" Seifer grumbles and says," What, your saying you're not going to kill me? "Squall just walks in to the path where Zell and Irvine went as he puts his Gun-Blade over his shoulder and says,"

Of course, I only eliminate monsters and other threats that can't be redeemed."

Seifer laughs as he says,

" Are you messing with me? If I live ill keep coming till I kill you!

"Squall sighs and says,"

Then ill beat you down again, but since you seem only to be a mercenary that fights the enemies given to him, you just need to be locked away for war crimes, but not killed. Besides, as annoying as you are I have a mission to be completed. Ready to go Riona?

"Riona smiles and says," Ready when you are Squall, let's go! Sit tight Seifer, and you will be ok.

"With that they leave Seifer, who while is bleeding all over on the ground seems to not be in any fatal danger. As he looks at his shattered blade he says,

" Damn it, did that guy, really avoid hitting my vital organs? Why, would he still spare me? Damn him, trying to impress me with his mercy? Ill, show him. I don't need his friends, ill, still, ugh."

With this he loses convious, thus losing any reason for us to still pay attention to him and now turn on to see if Squall's comrades were able to make use of the opening he gave them! And as we turn to Eco Bases command room Romefeller has just seen Seifer lost on the monitor and panics as he says,

" Damn that Seifer, he was just another barking dog that had a bigger mouth then his skills! "

A nervous Tubarov turns to his superior commander and says

," But, now what are we going to do? How are we going to keep them out now? "

Romefeller strokes his mustache and says,

" Relax, everything is under control Turbarov! I don't see the others, they must have died! Anyway, the Death Meteor Dragon is about to finish those pesky Enji off, victory is in are grasps! Command it to , huh, what? Oh no!"

All of a sudden the right wall crashes down, and out comes Zell and Irvine as Zell looks amused and he says,"

Hahahah, more like time for you idiots to get whats coming to yah!"

Irvine at once fires blasts at the rooms guards before they can react, and in a blur Zell goes to smash the others! After smashing in the head of the rooms Destroyer DOM Droid's head in before he looks at Romefeller and says,"

Game over punk!" At once Romefeller takes out his plasma pistol but Zell kicks it away before Irvine aims his gun at both of them and says,

" Shows over folks, so don't try to extend it. "

Romefeller gulps as he says," Wait, don't do anything to hasty Enji!

"Zell grins as he says,"

Don't worry, you can still keep your head, as long as you shut down your little pet monster's barrier outside! "

Romefeller has his eye twitch as he says," What makes you think I can even do that? No matter what happens you Enji are doomed!"

Irvine puts his gun right in to the Zeon General's face as he says,

" Oh I am sure you guys have a failsafe in case someone sabotages your precious toy, think hard now! "

Turbarov looks delirious as he says,"

It does not matter, can't you Enji realize you can't win!? You overestimate your own power, but no about of your magical tricks can subdue the will of Zeon! "

All of a sudden Squall clears his throat before he says,"

Your wrong, it's you Zeon soldiers who have deluded yourself in to believing Weil and his lies, and underestimated the resolve of both the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom! But you won't win today, or any other day!"

Irvine chuckles and says,"

Glad to see you're in one piece Squall. I take it you calmed down Sefier?"

Squall nods and says," He has gotten better, but thanks to a little help, it was not enough to get him what he wanted."

Zell gives a thumps up as he says,"

Sweet man! I knew you could take him! See that Rummy? Your plans are unwinding before you so spill the beans or things could get nasty!"

Romefeller closes his eyes as he says," You will have to kill me, I would die before betraying the Zeon Federation! "

Squall looks around as he says," Don't waste the effort on him Zell, we don't have time for it. Just look for anything that seems like the central power switch! "

Irvine sighs as he says," Come on Squall, that's going to need some sort of command key on top of a overblown password to work! We mean this guy to tell what he knows or are friends are toast!"

Riona then looks around and says," Hey wait guys, what if that's it?"

She then points to a red button with the Zeon emblem on it covered by glass before Squall sees the words above it saying," emergency kill switch " before he shrugs and says,"

I'll take that. All right Romefeller, looks like we need your hand to activate it. So, you can either lend us a hand one way or another but this thing is going down.

" Romefeller looks furious as he says," I told you I will never, AH!!

" Riona then grabs him by the arm and drags him over to the button before he says,"

Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as you think!"

With this she pushes him in to the glass, and his face shatters it before he falls down, and his hand presses the button! At once a female computer voice says,"

Emergency shut off activated. Canceling, all operations.

" Everyone then sees the lights dim before many machine noises can be heard. Zell raises' a eyebrow as he says

," All right, we did it! I, think?

" Squall then looks up, and sees in the distance the Death Meteor Dragon relentlessly attacking everything in sight. However, then see the Ra Cailum fire a barrage of missiles from behind it, and to the relief of the Enji, they see the missiles hit the massive black machine! As they explode the DMD roars in annoyance and it's clear that it was at least a little effective!

Squall then grins as he says,"

Good, it worked. Now, we are one step closer to completing the mission!

" Romefeller groans as he says," It's still useless, even with out its defensive shield you Enji can't muster the power to overcome the Death Meteor Dragon!

"Riona responds with," You will see, just how powerful we really are! Huh?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a mad laughter before Tubarov steps back and takes something out of his pocket, and it's a bomb! He just looks more and more crazed as he says

," No, you will all die, one way or another! Are power, my mobile dolls, and my armies are invincible!"

Squall at once raises his Gun-Blade at him as he says,"

Don't do it, it won't work!

" His responds is," I don't care! I refuse to see you Enji clowns defy logic! If I am going down, I will take you with me!

"Squall sees him press a button as he says," Everyone, move it!"

* * *

With this a flashing light comes out of Tubarov, before a explosion breaks out, one that is so great that it not only blasts out of the top of Echo Base up, but it gets the attention of all the other Enji! Zidane sees this and says,"

What the hell is going on over there?

"Ezan is besides him as he slices in half a pair of missiles before he says,"

Can't say for sure, but hopefully it involves something positive. However, I am sure Captain Squall and the others would not be stopped by such riffraff.

" Gerard then says," I still sense their energies, so it would seem they were able to complete their task. Furthermore, if you noticed the missile barrage from the Ra Cailum hit its mark. It would seem that the plan worked."

Everyone then sees the Death Meteor Dragon roar before its eyes glow and it gather more power in to its mouth before it gets ready to attack and Senel says,

" Well, if it did work, this thing does not seem to be worried!" As they jump out of the way of the blast Ezan just has his sword crackle with lighting before he says,"

Of course it does not know fear, this thing has no pilot, it's a machine! It may not be programmed to taste fear, but it will be forced to realize failure! Now, no more interruptions, Chidori Burst!

"With this Ezan speed blitzes through incoming smaller lasers before his sword glows and in the blink of a eye he causes a wide slash right across his opponents chest! As an explosion breaks out Ezan smirks before he says,

" So, it's defenseless now. Good, then let's end this."

He then sees the Zeon war machine try to impale it with its right claw but Ezan manages to block the blow. But, the result is him being heaved in to the air, just as the Death Meteor Dragon unleashes another charged particle blast! Ezan widens his eyes as he says,

" Damn it, it's getting faster? I have to, huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Aeris is in front of her and before the blast can reach her she looks determined as she says,"

I won't let this monster go on harming anyone, this has gone on long enough! Celestial Prism Power!"

With this Aeris explodes with holy energy with enough power to redirect the incoming attack in to the air, and when the light fades everyone sees Aeris has unleashed the holy energy given to her by the celestial guarding of her world, Minerva! Ezan and the others see that Aeris is now covered in a white and golden battle armor dress, and her face is now concealed with a visor like helmet and she has a staff in one hand and a shield in another! Ezan just sighs as he says,"

Thank you Aeris, I apologize for being sloppy.

"Aeris just raises her weapon as she says," Don't worry Ezan, we all get caught up in the moment. But now, I think this is a good time to do what we can to bring this battle to an end."

Ezan nods as he says," With its barrier down, if we combined all of our power we should be able to pull it off. Now, let's get on with it!"

With this he dodges another barrage of missiles before Aeris blocks its claw smash with her shield. She is strong enough to keep the machine at bay and in responds it unleashes more attacks, only for them to be blasted back by the other combatants! The frustrated programming of the beast tries to blast at everyone at once, and as a barrage of missiles head for the Wing Zero all of a sudden the Hi Nu Gundam jets in front of it before its Fin Funnels deploy and form a purple crystal barrier around it and Wing Zero and as the attacks are nullified before Amuro says,

" Keep it up guys, we are slowly putting the pressure on this thing so just a little bit more!

"The Death Meteor Dragon roars once more, and it seems its own programming has decided to go for the kill as its leg thrusters flare up and wings pop out of its back before its whole body begins to glow!

Jade then says," It seems to be transferring all of the power it has left for a ultimate attack! "

Luke then says," Well, then it's time to take this thing down once and for all!

" Aeris hears this and says," Yes, time to move forward so we can at last have some peace. Judgment Arrow!

" With this she combines her weapons before she unleashes a massive beam of light at the head of the DMD! At once the machine responds by unleashing its largest blast left, and as the blasts collide it seems to easley go through Aeris's attack! However, Gerard then warps besides her before he extends his hands and says,

" No mere tool of war will prevent us from completing are task! Altealice! "

With this the Enji Master has a magical symbol appear in front of him before he forms an orb of darkness and light and fires it in to the machine! At the same time many of the other Enji fire their best attacks like Luke's Lost Fon Drive, Tear's Fortune Ark, Zidane's Grand Lethal, and more! And the Gundam's also attack as Heero aims the Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifles at the back of the targets head before he charges them to full power and says,

" Target conformed, locked on and commencing destruction!

"With this he fires at full power as Amuro fires off his Hyper Bazooka and the others all attack as well, leading to an overwhelming barrage of attacks from all directions! While the Death Meteor Dragon tries to expand the beam, it can't cover all of the attacks, and at last the combined blast overwhelms it and consumes it! The war machine at last roars one more time before it explodes, and after a few seconds everyone sees its broken head come crashing down along with the other remaining parts of its body!

Ezan just chuckles as he says," That took too long, how annoying."

Zidane chuckles as he walks over and says,"

Ah, sometimes you just have to roll with it Ezan. True that thing was a pain, but we got the last laugh anyway, right?

" Ezan chuckles as he puts his sword back in his sheath and says,"

I suppose you are right. In such a large scale operation unexpected detours are to be expected, but as long as they don't derail the main objective then it's nothing serious." Aeris then lands besides them and says," I think we just proved to the Enji that it will take a lot more then this to stop us. Maybe now they will seriously think about surrendering so no more pointless deaths have to be caused."

Luke sighs and says," If only it were that simple, but these guys seem to hardcore to give up just because it's hopeless.

"Tear then says," I just hope we can take out Weil before the cost of victory becomes too steep. Speaking of costs for victory, has anyone seen Squall and the others? I hope they made it out of that base all right."

Before anyone can responds Zell shouts out and says,

" Oh don't fret about us guys, we are pros and escaping exploding bases! Well, most of us.

"Everyone turns around to see Squall, Riona, Zell, Irvine, and an unconscious Romefeller all coming up to them! Even as he is carrying the unconscious Zeon general over his shoulder Zell gives them all a thumps up as he says,

" All right the plan worked! Looks like the baddies are foiled, the war machine is scrapped, and we all made it out!"

Guy coughs as he says," Well, several ships and soldiers were kind of killed during all of this.

"Squall nods and says," Well, we did the best we could. At least we came through despite all of the unexpected twists."

Irvine chuckles as he says," I'll say. Man, who would have thought now out of all times would be when we would run in to Seifer?"

Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says," Seifer, you mean your old enemy? He ambushed you?"

Riona nods and says," Seems he was busy trying to make a name for himself since we last saw him, and did not care who he had to fight to make it. Still, he is not really evil, he just, wanted to prove something to society."

Squall sighs and says," Well, he still was nothing but a nuisance. He had big aims but looks like he will have to settle for a prison cell alongside this guy and the others when this is over

." Luke looks around and says," So, since we defeated the leader, and shut down there base, what's left?"

With this everyone sees the ground to their left explode before they see more Wrath tanks come out before Ezan says

," Seems like cleaning up this mess comes first. We may have taken out the leader but theses troops are too stubborn to surrender.

"Squall sighs as he says," Looks like we will have to do this the hard way. But, we have no choice but to keep smacking them down till they don't get up.

" Ezan then has his Sharingan eyes form as he says,"

There are a lot of them, but this is nothing to fret about. Just be wary about the snipers in the distance."

Senel rises an eyebrow as he says," You can see that far back Ezan?" The sliver haired warrior nods and says,"

One of the perks of my Sharingan evolving is that now when I focus I can see up to fifty meters in the distance. "

Zidane whistles as he says,

"Man Ezan, you keep getting all of these new powers every time I blink! "

Ezan just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" All the better to thwart the ambitions of evil. Now, let's end this so we can move on to the real part of this operation.

"Aeris nods before she says,

" Come on then everyone, let's try and wrap this up before they reveal they have a surprise for us." Squall nods and says," Find by me, this day all ready had enough surprises for one day. "Master Gerard then folds his arms as he floats up and says," All right everyone lets form a preminder and sweep out there ranks till they surrender!

"With this the Enji and the others go on to continue the battle of Hoth to try and insure they can end it quickly. Meanwhile, as they do what they can to try and bring a not so nasty conclusion, we now turn are view to someone who is not so concerned with the blood being split, and is just having as much fun as he can no matter the cost!

* * *

And if you can't tell, that means Brad! Yes for now we see how Brad, Lacus and the others are dealing with the surprise ambush that Coronel Volgin has in store for them, and as are view turns to that battle, it seems it's the scar faced Zeon commander that is in for the biggest shock! And what I mean about this is as soon as he issued his troops to attack Volgin was forced to realize very quickly the element of surprise gives little advantage when your opponent is someone who has much raw power as Brad Fowltror! And as we turn to Brad smashing a Zeon solider right in to the ground before a Wrath Tank runs in to him only for it to bust itself on hitting him that we see Brad is clearly in his happy place, which is a very bad thing for everyone!

He instantly picks up the tank and kicks it around like a soccer ball before he heat buts it and smashes it through a building, causing a massive explosion that blows away many soldiers! As he sees the building collapse he laughs madly and says,

" Oh yah, now this is a battle baby! Oh man, I was locked in that damn cell for so long, it made me so freaking stiff! Ah, clobbering theses punching bags is SO what I was craving for being locked up unjustly! Too bad none of them are a real challenge! Oh"

He sees the Wrath tank he threw fired a energy blast at him as it was tossed in to the building. However as the massive blue bolt of energy heads in to him he takes the full attack and just looks bored as he says,"

Bah, if I wanted to come here all the way for a message I could just get Lacus to do that! No wonder you Zeon trash are the dirt bags of space!

" Volgin has moved to higher ground after witnessing Brad's high physical power and is getting frustrated a

s he says," Don't just come up for you idiots to smash you to dust, surround him, hit his vitals, DO SOMETHING!!"

With this his men try and pay attention as they all surround and open fire. But even as some of them use magical spells Brad does not even flinch from this barrage as he says,

" Let me fill you guys in on something, nothing in your pathetic arsenal can harm me, get it you shrimps? In case you were not paying attention, I am the freaking Unstoppable Juggernaught! Nothing can kill me, especially not a bunch of worthless grunts! That's if, if you can't even get me a buzz I think I'll just kill all of you now!"

The commando of the current squad glares at Brad and aims for his head as he says,"

You Enji scum, you think you can waltz right in and concur us? This city of Istanbul all ready suffered because of your arrogance! We will never have anything to do with your overblown government again! Die!

" With this he fires a missile right at Brad, but the massive brawler grins before he catches the missile with his teeth, and spits it to the ground! As it explodes and the shrapnel just bounces off his body he cracks his neck and says,"

You just don't GET IT!! All of your talk about independence has always made me laugh. You think you punks will be free? Please, you're too weak, plain and simple! Hell yah I think we are going own you suckers, because you have no game!

The weak will lose and the strong reap the rewards! Your Zeon Federation's big cause is because you tried to get away from the reality of life, but you can't run away from the law of the jungle! No matter what you do, in the end, THE STRONG WIN!!"

With this he claps his hands in a flash, and creates a shockwave that blows away all of the soldiers in to the air! He just laughs as he then says,"

You're going to lose losers, because I am going to smash your entire army in to pieces!"

With this he smashes the ground with his fist, and the entire area around him collapses! As many of the soldiers are crushed even his own men are affected as Jerid nearly trips and sees a plan falling for him before CJ blasts it away with his Eraser Cannon before Jerid looks annoyed at Brad and says,

" Yo watch it Brad, or you will crush us to!"

Brad just looks at Jerid and says,"

Please, I am not holding back now, not for anyone! If you can't hack it then you all will be crushed to so don't screw up! Besides Jerid, your moaning is pathetic, I mean, look at my gal Lacus! She is showing how tough she is, and showing that she can take more handle a lame battle like this!"

Jerid looks above and sees Lacus just looking at the sky, seeing the various explosions. As soldiers fall in to her from Brad's attack she just has her magical aura blow them away.

CJ just whistles and says,"

Damn, Lacus has gone cold you know? She does not seem like she is even in a battle field!

"Brad laughs as he throws a energy blast from his hand like a fastball to blow away more troops as he says,"

That's because my gal has stopped being afraid of such things, thanks to me! Hahah, now that she embraced both herself and the true nature of the world, she no longer has any qualms getting herself dirty! Hahaha, it took a while but everyone sees things my way once I hammer things in to them! Just like I am about to hammer to theses losers who their daddy is!

" With this he grabs a Wrath tank and begins using it as a club to smash more soldiers just laughing as he gets hit and Volgin is infuriated as he says,"

Enough of this! I won't see everything fall apart to some oversized Enji gorilla! You want to play hard ball Enji? Stand back men, this will be nasty!"

With this he takes a grenade out of his pocket and throws it right in front of Brad! As it explodes and purple gas blows out Brad snickers as he says,

" Man your desperate if you think dummy grenades can even make me itch! "

Volgin laughs as he says," Hahah, you really are all brawn and no brains! Raw power is not enough to win a battle, you're about to learn that the hard way! I don't care how strong you are, you're going to regret thinking you could walk all over us!"

Brad looks at Volgin and says," Hey ugly, if you want to get even less of a face then keep talking because I am about to, huh? Hack!"

With this Brad begins to cough violently and as his boys see this they see an unmasked Zeon solider get caught in the gas and says

," No, NO!! Please commander give me the, GUH!!

" With this in mere moments he coughs up blood before his skin begins to rot and he falls down! Charley is looking at this and says,"

Man dog, theses Zeon guys are more desperate then I thought if they are sending sick guys to fight us!"

Mondo is besides him and says,"

You idiot, it's because of that gas! I saw a pic about that; it's the kind of nerve gas that messes you up! "

Volgin laughs as he says,"

You fools, this gas won't just mess you up, it will boil your organs in seconds! This is the most deadly bio weapon in the Zeon army, and the fastest spreading nerve gas in the universe! All it takes is for a ounce of it to be in you, and before you can realize it your all ready dead! There is no cure, death is absolute! You can't hope to win Enji, the harder you try the harder we will lash out till you have no choice but to stop! Now, still think you can, huh? What the?"

HE is shocked to hear laughing, before he sees Brad is standing up, and walking out of the gas looking find! He just spits on the ground as he glares at Volgin and says,"

Damn it, now I am thirsty! Oh that's it your through!

" Volgin is outraged as he says," WHAT!? You breathed in the nerve gas, how can you be alive?"

Brad laughs madly as he says," Why? Because gas does not cut it with me loser, just like every other god damn thing! Inside or out, nothing affects me but power! So whatever you try, it's not going to do yah any good! Because you don't have the power to stop me, it's that simple!"

Volgin is furious as he says,"

You, you must not be a human, you must be some sort of robot freak created by the Enji! You must be, huh? "

In an instant Brad has jumped up and is right in front of him and as he lands in front of Volgin he looms over him and laughs as he says,

" What's wrong man, scared of me? Should be, because you're going to die! But I am not some robot, no, I am a human all right. "

With that he grabs Volgin by the neck with his massive arm and begins to choke him as he rises him up and says,"

You see, it's because I am the strongest guy in the entire universe that's why I am better then you and everyone else in your puny federation! "

Volgin struggles to break free as he says,

" Damn you! I, will make you pay for looking down on me!"

With this he unleashes a bolt of lightning right from his customized suit but as Brad is zapped he just laughs and looks even more crazed as he says,"

Nice try, but like I said, no matter what you do you can't beat me! Nothing, absolute nothing can stop me! No matter what comes my way ill smash it back till you boring excuses for thrashing are all dead! HAHAHA, you're so high and mighty, till I make you beg for mercy! Come on, say uncle!"

With this he crushes harder and hears a cracking sound before some of Volgin's soldiers try and save him, as some of them sneak above him and set up some sniper rifles before their commander says," Hurry before that freak kills him! "

The left solider says,"

Are you sure we can stop him? Nothing seems to work on him!" The right one takes out a box and says,"

These will trust me, that's their job!" He then opens the box and everyone sees red bullets before the solider says,"

I knew it would pay off to have a brother in the Vector corporation's weapon department! These are Anti Enji bullets, Vector may be in the red but theses can make that guy see red

!" The left one nods and says," Great! Hurry and give me some!"

With that they all load their rifles and aim at Brad before the center one puts his hand on the trigger as he aims for Brad's neck and says,

" All right you freak, time you pay for thinking you could kill everyone and, GUH!"

Before he can fire a swift blow knocks his buddy in to him and the other one and slams them all in to the wall! As the commander gets back up he says,

" What the hell, did his teammate spot us? Huh? "

They all look up, to see Lacus was the one who intercepted them, and is now staring coldly at them! She just looks at them and says,"

I won't allow you to harm Brad, turn back now or you will die."

The soldiers aim at Lacus as the left one says," So, one of his buddies spotted us! Damn it, we will kill you then save are commander!"

Lacus responds with," It's too late; nothing you do can save him. You are powerless to grasp victory, your dreams are just a fantasy. If you desire to live throw away such futile dreams or join them in death."

The lead solider says," Like hell will we let you win! This is for all the people that died because of you Enji freaks! Take her out!

" With that they open fire, but Lacus instantly creates a barrier around her to protect herself, and as the bullets are frozen in front of her she just looks at them and says,"

Don't you all get it? You can't win, nothing you do can change your destiny. No matter how much you fight it, in the end cruel reality will crush all descent. This is your last chance, surrender or I will kill you."

The soldiers surround her and one of them takes out a glowing energy knife before he says,"

Like hell we will! You Enji and the Lylat Kingdom think you know everything, but you can't tell us what to do! We won't back, we will die before we surrender! But, we will take you freaks out first! For are honor as soldiers of Zeon, Die!"

With this he charges at her and Lacus just has her energy explode before she says,"

Why is everyone, so stupid? I won't die; anyone that tries to kill me will be killed first without mercy!

" With this she extends her right hand and instantly fires a white energy beam to vaporize the solider! His teammates are outraged as the right one says,"

Curley! That's it broad, if your even a chick, you're going, huh?"

Lacus just extends both of her hands before she says,"

Enough, it you can't expect reality then you must die now!

Thread of Destiny!! "

With this she unleashes a dark colored wire like thread from her hands before she throws it at the ground! One of the soldiers says,

" She is casting some sort of spell! Waste her before she can, huh? AHH!!"

All of them are horrified as they see a web like formation of ribbons come out of the ground and slice in to them all like a wire cutting through butter, killing all but one instantly! As one soldier who got cut in half struggles to lift up his gun as he says,"

You cold hearted witch! Where is your justice now Enji? Have to , kill you!"

Lacus just turns around and walks away as she says,"

Hate me if you will, but no matter what, I will do whatever it takes to survive. Yes, even if everyone hates me, no matter what, I , don't want to die! That's why, I'll do whatever it takes to survive, no matter who hates me. Because in the end, as long as there are opposing views people are fated to hate each , it's pointless to try to appease them. All of your honor and pride is pointless. Honor, no matter how much you have it won't change anything when your dead. I don't care about honor or pride, they are just things to confuse people. No matter what, Sorry, but, that's life. No matter who hates us, we will end the threat, and end this war.

"She then looks at Brad, who is still having fun strangling Voglin before he says,"

Man freak, you must really be stubborn if you rather die than beg for mercy! Guess you don't mind if I show you a whole new level of pain!

" Volgin screams out before he says," You, as a solider you should know that entering a battle means you're ready to die! But, I'll take you with me!

" Brad then notices Volgin reaching something in his pocket before Brad narrows his eyes and says,"

What's this? Trying to be another lame suicide bomber? Please, no bomb is big enough to do me it punk! But, the time you had to decided for your own death is all ready out loser!"

With that he instantly smashes Volgin with his other arm, so hard he goes right thorough his body! Brad laughs madly as he says," And I all ready decided how I want you to die so deal with it!"

With this he grabs Volgin by the head and throws him up in to the air before he says,"

You see, no matter how hard you wish it, you can't escape it! The weak die, and the strong rule! That's the law of the jungle baby, and too bad you just flunked the test! Now, GET LOST!!"

With this he fires a blast of red energy from his mouth to vaporize Volgin in a explosion! Brad laughs madly as he says,

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh this is great! I can kill anyone I not have to worry about any god damn rules! Why did they take so long to invade anyway, did they really think Zeon would surrender till we smacked them hard?

" Lacus then lands besides Brad and says,

" Because they are foolish enough to believe that insane Weil Zabi. However, soon they will see how pointless it is to believe in such inane statements."

Brad chuckles and says," You tell them Lacus. Hey, what were you doing just standing around babe? Could show theses Zeon suckers what to truly fear instead of gazing in to the sky!"

Lacus does not bother to say she nearly saved him before and just shrugs before saying,"

Sorry, I did not want to take away from your fun Brad."

Brad just chuckles and says,

" How thoughtful Lacus, but I need people to see just how truly dangerous Brad the great and his gal are! Still, I'll let this slide. Hell, I am having too much fun pummeling all of these losers to give a damn if you want to miss out on the fun! Now, who wants to go next, I have to make sure none of the Enji steal my glory again! I'll make everyone see who truly is the best, once and for all!"

* * *

With this Brad takes a massive leap to jump in to a Zeon crusher in the air and at once begin to rip it apart! This not so discrete attack gets even more people's attention, including the Zeon commander of the forces fighting on the world, General Iron wall Jefferson! The long bearded military man is stroking his own beard as he sees Brad go on his sadistic rampage and he pounds his chair as he says,"

Damn them, if only we knew the Enji would unleash such a savage beast things would not have degenerated so badly! "

One of his men says," Sir, we just got conformation that Volgin is dead, and the Destiny Gundam has destroyed the Jackhammer dreadnought!"

Jefferson looks stressed as he says,"

Damn them, damn them all to hell! They dare say they want to resolve things peacefully and has men such as this? I don't know if everything President Weil has done really is in the best interests of the people, but I am sure that I rather have him in charge then some puppet of the Lylat Kingdom like that false Ansem! They won't roll us over and bury us with their Enji, not without a fight! We have no choice, ready the Lybra Cannon!

" His men look at each other as one says,"

But sir, it's not fully tested yet! "

Jefferson grabs him by the collar as he says,

" Damn it solider, now is no time for safeguards! The reports say the Lylat forces are attacking nine other planets! They are serious about trying to put us under are thump! However, time we show them that we are serious about making them pay! Yes, at least with this we can blow a whole lot of them to the sun, and hopefully take out that damn muscle bound freak to! Tell all troops to do what they can, until the Lybra is finished charging."

The solider salutes and says," Yes sir!"

Jefferson looks back and sees the hologram display of the overall battle before he says,

" Damn them all, I just hope my fellow generals are not slacking off either, if we lose it will be because of incompetence and a falling to rally efficiently! Well, I do know a few got were they were because they paid the president lip service. Hopefully though the president was wiser then to just make them generals because they would be his yes men! Well, one way or another, we will find out soon.

" With this the Zeon general goes on to see how the charging rate of his trump card is going, and meanwhile we have are cue to leave him, and the battle of this world, to change course once more, back to the view of Ben and his pals!

* * *

And as we return to Genoios it seems Ben Chris and the others are almost at their target point, and just need to blast down a few more walls! And as we return to Ben's view it seems at the moment it's a very big wall, because as Chris and his fellow soldier Leon have leaded Ben and the others through the explosive path they hit a detour as they see a giant wall armed with gun turrets and missile launchers that makes the Great Wall of China look like a fence get in there way! As Doug smashes a tank he looks at his friends and says,"

Man, they really were prepared for some heavy duty combat with that mother of a sleigh wall!

" Chris looks worried as he says," This is disturbing, that was not suppose to be there! Have they been building stuff even as we have fought?

"Ben just shrugs before he powers up and says," Maybe, but even if this wall goes to the moon it's not big enough to keep us out! Time to show these guys they did not prepared good enough to hold off me! Cover me guys!" With this Ben has the Star Sword glow before he bursts at the wall and dashes up using his magical energy to move faster than his enemies can target him before he reaches the top of the wall and says,"

All right, let's do a little remolding. Shinning Flare Slash!" With this Ben has the holy energy around his sword explode before he does a enhanced downward thrust that amazes his friends as he causes the sleigh wall to crumble apart! Chis is impressed as he says," Nice moves, I can see why he is the chosen hero all right."

Geno-Wyrmmon nods and says," That's are Ben, he can not only just live up to the hype but surpass it! Er, as long as you don't need him to be consistent haha. "

Cloud nods and says," There is no doubt Ben takes his job seriously. But now is no time to get side tracked., which way now Commander Redfield? ?

" Chris points to a tunnel as he says," As long as things have not changed to much, that tunnel will lead to the underground parts of the citadel."

Ben then lands besides them and says," Then, that's where we are going! Hope we can make it in time."

X looks at Ben and says," They might get desperate, but as long as we don't let up we can make it." Zero grins as he says," Then what are we waiting for? Lets attack them before they have a chance to pull any more tricks!"

Ben nods and says," Ready or not, here we come!" With this he and the others move out, and after slicing through a few more battle droids move in to the tunnel, however, as they do little do they know that they are being watched by none other than Wesker! The man with the sunglasses was watching them from above and as they all enter he smirks as he says,"

Oh we are ready for you Enji, far more then you might think! Ah, and Chris, how nice of you to lead them to their demise, killing you will be a nice bonus! "

With this Wesker takes a massive leap to prepare whatever nasty trap he and M'Quve have for the Enji! Just what does he have in mind and can the Enji find out? To find out and see the conclusion of this battle don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter Ben and co rush in to the Zeon citadel of Genosis to rescue Celi Chris's sister Clare and the other prisoners, but they are ambushed by Soundwave, Scorponok, Rampage and the other Decepticon's leaded by the bounty hunter Cad Bane!( And this time, er, it will happen lol.) However all of this is a diversion for M'Quve and Wesker to blast off the planet with the prisoners, and of course the Enji can't let that happen so Doug and a few others try to board the Umbrella and prevent this plan from working! Meanwhile, Brad's ruthless attacks cause General Iron Wall Jefferson to take drastic action and unleash the planet busting Lybra cannon on him! However, Brad shows just how powerful he is, and the entire planet of Sulluststan might suffer because of it! Can the Enji find a way to end all of these battles and complete their main objective of securing a way to Weil and capital planet of Texeagrade? To find out tune in to

Chapter: _**139: Finding the Key to Peace Amidst the Chaotic Warzone**_!

Ah, first a few authors notes. Number one, sorry that the chapter did not have what I said it was going to have, like usual my chapter had more than I expected so I had to, split things up a little haha. Second of all, it may seem random that I added in Seifer, but, hopefully it made sense. Oh yes, and third, sorry for the delay, finals like last time were a drag, and then of course I just had to get sick to make it even harder to work. But, now that my semester is done, and I never have to edit, ever, again, once I get better for a while hopefully updates will come even faster muhahaha. Let's see, that should be everything for the time being. Thanks for all the reviews like always, hope to see more for this chapter like always, and as a bonus, merry charismas'! Happy holidays, and till next time!


	30. C 139: Unlocking The Door to Peace

Ah, last chapter of the 2000 decade! Hope its a blast, enjoy and please review! Here we go!

_**Chapter 139: Finding the Key to Peace Amidst the Chaotic Warzone! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Operation ZD day has gotten in to full swing as the Enji and the others battle with everything they have to at last take out Weil Zabi and end the war with the Zeon Federation! On Genosis Ben and the others saw that Zeon was throwing everything and the kitchen sink at them! But no matter what the good guys would not be stopped, and after finding Commander Chris Redfield they fought their way to the Zeon capital in hopes of stopping General M'Quve and rescuing the prisoners like Chris brother Clare and the Zeon defector Ciel! But little did they know that they were running in to a trap being set up by the devious Albert Wesker! Meanwhile on planet Hoth Ezan and his group were demolishing the Zeon forces there, till General Romefeller had enough and unleashed the planets ultimate weapon, the powerful massive Death Meteor Dragon!

This weapon of mass destruction was as powerful as a fleet, and with a force filed that can withstand the explosion of a planet! With things being as they stood it was looking bad till Master Gerard pointed out that its barrier was powered by a exterior source, the reactors from the Echo Base! With that Squall Riona Zell and Irvine split up while Ezan Aeris and the others held the massive machine at bay to get in to the base and shut it down!

Things were looking good till a old foe showed up looking for revenge, none other than Squall's old rival Sefier! It seems after the events of Final Fantasy 8 Sefier had left to travel other worlds to sharpen his skills and he had become a mercenary who would fight for anyone with a good price, and this time it just happened to be where Squall was! Sefier was more than happy for an unexpected rematch, but while he improved Squall, with a little help from Riona showed he still could take him, and in short order the barrier was destroyed, with the Death Meteor Dragon soon fallowing it!

If seemed that despite the surprises in the battle field of ash and snow, things were still going smoothly. However, on the world of Sulluststan things were going anyway but smoothly thanks to Brad! After being locked away in the for so long Brad seems to be even more battle hungry and blood thirsty, and proceeded to rip apart the forces under Volgin no matter what kind of attack was thrown at him! However, the most disturbing thing of all is that Lacus seems to have gone along with it! In any case, the battle to end the fighting with Zeon Federation is going according to plan more or less so far. But one of the basic rules of battle is be prepared for the unexpected! Can are hero's stay the course and open a path to take out one of the most insane greediest tyrants in the history of the cosmos?

Only one way to find out, so ready, set, and get ready to rumble! Since the last ended with a cliff hanger of sorts to make up for it we start today's chapter begins right were the last one left off!

* * *

And as we turn to Ben and co they have just fallowed Chris in to the road tunnels in hopes of moving in the fastest way possible to their destination. However while the tunnel may be the fastest road its clearly not the most undefended path because the good guys have all ready slashed through dozens of battle droids and a trio of drill tanks! As we fix are view on Ben he has just slashed through the drill of another Drill Tank he turns to Chris and says,"

Um, Captain Redfield, we still are on the right road right? "

Chris throws a grenade to blow away a group of charging soldiers before he nods and says,"

Should be, there have been no diversions from the path so far. Leon, you're sure this path leads to the citadel right?" As they look to the brown haired Lylat special intelligence agent Leon S Kennedy he nods and says,

" I was just using this a few hours ago. It should be ok, they don't have the time to move it with everything going on."

X nods as he jumps on the right wall and fires a full powered X buster shot to blow off the head of a large Golem droid

( Like the ones from the Zero games but a little more human like)

before he lands and says," Still, this level of hostility may mean that they are on to us or have sealed the path off!"

Cloud sighs as he says," In that case, let's hurry before they have a chance."

Ben nods and says," Sounds find to me, I am not really fond of unwanted surprises after all, especially when lives are on the line!

" Leon then goes around the corner and looks around before he says," This should be the elevator, come on!"

Ben then dashes around the corridor and sees Leon is not seeing things as he sees a large round elevator with the Zeon emblem on it before Ben looks around with suspicion and says

," Well, that's odd, if this leads to the citadel then I thought there would be at least some guards." Yuri then runs past him as he says,"

Well those guys we just wrecked looked like they had guard like quality's and stuff. You really want to find out?"

Ben chuckles and says,' No not really. All right, time to show this M'Quve guy he is going to pay for not being very kind to his hosts! "

With this Leon presses the button to go up after everyone, even Geno Wyrmmon gets inside, ( it was a big tunnel and a big elevator.) The Enji and the others ready them self's from attacks in any directions, but luckily no one ambushes them and the elevator does not blow up. After a tense minute the elevator stops and everyone gets ready to move out. However, as they look around the group begins to see that if they are where they are suppose to be it's a very odd looking citadel, because the area around them looks like a roman coliseum, and happens to be the exact area where Obi Wan, Ankin and the other Jedi fought off against Count Dooku's trap and Mace Windu decapitated Janjo Fett in Star Wars Episode two! Barret gives off an annoyed grunt as he says,"

Man, theses Zeon top brass really do have fancy buildings, so fancy they make the stuff Shinra had look modest!"

James looks disturbed as he says," Wait, this can't be right, unless this building has a very advanced sunroof, we are outside!

"Leon then looks annoyed as he says," What the hell, this is not right! There is no way they could have changed the direction of the elevator all ready! "

A voice then laughs before he says,"

There is no need to change anything, when the elevator was all ready programmed to move to the location of our choice fool!" Everyone then gets tense as someone steps out of the shadows and in to the alcove above the Enji, and its none other than Wesker! Wesker gives off a smug grin as he says,"

Welcome to your doom Enji Knights, be grateful we are gracious enough to give you a proper stage to die! I even have a gift for you! A display of what happens when people try to free prisoners on this world! "

With this he throws over a shot up body that looks like a black skinned women! Everyone is revolted, and Chris is outraged because it's one of his squad mates, Sheva Alomar!

Chris at once aims his gun at his former commander as he says

" Sheva! Damn you to hell Wesker! So, you decided to show your face in person?"

Wesker chuckles as he says,"

So good to see you to Chris, and what a delight that you brought so many guests with you! General M'Quve is busy at the moment, however ill take up your questions." Ben rolls his eyes before he looks at the black wearing man and says,"

Well, how about are you going to surrender or do we have to beat you to a pulp first?"

Wesker snickers as he says,"

Ah yes the chosen one Ben Auro, what luck. I seen your capacity on the battle field and they are indeed impressive. However, they won't be enough to save you. You Enji Knights do not have the power to take down the Zeon Federation.

" Vincent aims his Cerberus gun at Wesker as he says,"

You're the arrogant one if you thought you could double cross the Lylat Kingdom and get away with it.

"Wesker chuckles as he says,"

My, so Chris filled you in on are history did he? I would not expect blind pawns chained to a devotion to something as narrow as justice to understand me. But, let's just say I saw early on that the Lylat Kingdom is too bloated and full of nonsense to stand and that the Zeon Federation was a much more, suitable place for someone with my ambitions. Once we remove that pesky empire of demons then everything will be clear.

" Ben looks disgusted as he says," Oh please, you're nothing more than another greedy jerk who cares nothing for the soldiers you send to die as long as you can get as much power for yourself as you can!

" Wesker responds with," The weak and useless will be discarded with the rest of the chaff. Its time you all learn the hard way it's foolish to fight against the changing times! "

Chris gets annoyed as he says," Sounds like you should take your own advice because your time is up! Enough, where is Clare, Jill and the others? You better not have hurt them!"

He then opens fire but Wesker shows he has abilities beyond a normal human when in a flash he is gone before the laser bolt even reaches him and a second later he is in front of Chris and smashes him in to the ground!

Cloud and Flynn both try to slash him but in another blur he is gone before he is in the edge of the area and laughs before he says,

Oh don't worry Chris, the prisoners, including your precious sister and comrade are alive for now, it seems the president would prefer to personally watch over there execution. However, I also have orders that if the situation calls for it to insure the traitors don't escape with their lives. So, it's your call."

Ben then has his magical energy flare up before he points the glowing Star Sword at Wesker and says,

" How nice of you, I think I'll call taking you down! You seem to have some power, but trust me it's not going to be enough to take us down!"

Wesker has his eyes glow red before he says,"

How observant, after I all ready displayed my strength. I may not have had the natural ability to surpass human limits like you Enji, but thanks to the depths of the Zeon weapon's department, there bio weapons to be precise; I was able to close that gap!

"Doug gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Maybe mono to mono, but even if you're not just running your mouth your still way out numbered! Hey, am I excited or is something shaking?

"Everyone then sees the sand start to move before Wesker laughs and says,

" Oh please, I am well aware of that! And that's why I have a few comrades with me to help speed up your deaths! "

With this the ground beneath Wesker breaks up, before what seems to be a giant robotic green and purple scorpion appears! It makes it clear its more than a weapon as a voice comes out and says,"

Today you all die Enji! Scorponok Terrorize!

" With this the machine transforms in to a human with scorpion feature like robot that towers over the Enji! Zero chuckles as he says,

" So, this your partner huh? Well, if you think another Zeon scrap pile of bolts can save you then, huh? "

Zero then sees another missile coming for him and slashes it in half before he hears another robotic voice says,"

Hey, who are you calling a piece of junk you blond haired pile of scrap? Rampage, terrorize!

" With this the hero's see many more types of various different robots break out of the sand and in to the area! With this Wesker laughs as he says,"

You Enji are quite powerful, but theses Deception's should be quite effective at giving you a work out. Well, at least enough to insure you can't get in the way of my departure."

Chris widens his eyes as he says,"

What, you think you can get away Wesker? "

Wesker laughs as he says," Oh so sorry Chris, but as much as I would love to kill you personally I am no fool. I know that there is quite a good chance I will be defeated if I fight Ben Auro. Therefore, since I don't want to throw my ambitions to chance ill let theses troops play with you for a little while.

"Ben then charges at Wesker and says,"

You're not getting away! Huh? Get out of the way!"

While he bursts at the Zeon commander his path is blocked by the glowing and buzzing tail of Scorponok! The Deception then has missiles come out of his arms as he says,"

You, you're the one who killed Megatron! Its time he is avenged!

"With this he opens fire and Ben quickly blasts them away before he raises an eyebrow and says,

" Megatron? Wait, that was, that robot jerk that I beat when I first when's to Cloud Sensei's world to kick out the Zeon and Sithantos forces! So, if you remember that I beat him, you should remember that I was strong enough to do so right? And, how good did you calculate your odds of avenging your leader when I am much stronger then I was back then?"

Rampage then aims his triple missile launcher at Ben as he says,"

You may be strong runt, but even with the elite Maverick Hunters helping you there is no way you will survive the wrath of the entire Decepticon commando force! Now time to, GUH!!

" He was about to blast Ben before Megaman hit him first with a fully charged Mega Buster shot that blasts him back to the ground! He then gets besides Ben as he says,

" I don't know what you guys are trying to prove but I won't allow anything that involves murder to fly!

"Rampage growls and says,"

Blue runt, you think you can talk like that to me? FRY!!"

With this he fires a missile at Megaman but the blue bomber slides under it as he says,"

I may be small, but trust me I pack a punch! Guts Punch!"

With this Megaman takes the power he absorbed from Guts Man before he jumps up and his fist enlarges to twice his size before he wallops the surprised robot foe and smashes him hard to the ground!

X chuckles before he says," Don't think this trap of yours will be enough to beat us, no matter how many of you Zeon Mavericks come at us at once it's not enough to beat us! "

Wesker sighs and says,"

Not intimated Megaman X? Very well, I'll just have to try harder then. Soundwave, we might as well send in the second wave now."

With this what almost looked like a black Microcassette box besides him transforms in to another large black robot with a yellow visor over its eyes before he instantly nods and says,"

Understood commander Wesker. Ravage, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Overkill, come forth!

" With this the war machine launches several cassette tapes from his chest that quickly transform in to robots of various shapes! On top of this even more Decepticon's and other battle droids come out on all sides before Barret has his gun arm transform in to a missile launcher before he says,

" So you guys want to play hard ball eh? I'll show you who has the hardest ball fools!

" Wesker laughs as he says," Well then, with this I bid you Enji adieu. Don't worry Chris, I'll be sure to send Clare and Jill your regards, before I personally kill them.

"Chris gets enraged and says," Wesker!" Yuri then charges at the sunglasses wearing foe as he says,"

Got the party started and you're just going to leave? Like hell! "

With this both he and Cloud burst at Wesker, but Wesker is able to dodge Cloud's thrust, jump on his sword to avoid Yuri's attack, then jump higher as he laughs and says," I had no idea I was in such demand, but I do have more pressing matters to attend to! So this is where we part!"

With this he takes out an energy magnum before he opens fire to keep the warriors of light on their toes before he takes a grenade out of his trench coat and throws a grenade at the two! At once they get out of the way and brace for the explosion, but none comes, and in its place is a blinding flash! As Cloud covers his eyes he says,"

A flash grenade? Damn it." He uses a magic spell to recover his sight quicker, but even so as soon as he looks up Wesker is gone!

Yuri sighs and says," This guy sure seems to be one sneaky weasel. "An agitated Chris runs up and says,"

You have no idea. Damn it, I can't let him get away now! We have to, whoa!"

Chris is about to jump up but a big red energy beam flies past him before he sees Soundwave jumps down and opens fire on them! Cloud at once defects the incoming fire as he says,"

Nothing more I rather do now Chris, but I think these guys are not going to get out of our way no matter how nicely we ask."

Chris nods before he says," Most likely, so let's blow them all to hell before it's too late!"

Doug then lands near them, with Ravage at the receiving end of his body slam before he round house kicks the enemy Chuck Norris style with such force that he explodes before he says,

" Don't get to tense man, you will just be playing in to that Wesker jerks hands! Besides, it's not like we don't know where he is going!

" James nods and says," That's right, even if we were set off course we are still very close to the citadel. So all we have to do is crush this opposition as quickly as possible and we should be able to make it in time. Huh?"

Everyone hears a very large roaring like sound before they all see a red Zeon warship beginning to emerge from the honeycomb like building to the north of the coliseum! Ben sees this and gets tense as he says,"

No, they are all ready starting to leave? No, I won't let them get away!" Scorponok laughs as he says," HAHAHA! See now how pointless your little battle is Enji? You all ready lost! "

With this he flings his tail at Ben, but Ben shows what he thinks of the larger robot before he calmly catches the tail with his free hand before his energy explodes and he turns his face to his opponent and says,"

I don't think so. All it means is that I have no time at all to waste on the likes of you! So, get lost! Shinning Flare Slash!

"With this the energy around the Star Sword explodes before he unleashes a powerful slash that slices right through the tail and right arm of the metal foe! As Scorponok roars in pain and staggers back Ben then jumps up and says," No matter how the situation changes, I won't allow myself to fail those that are counting on me again! And that's why you're going to pay for getting in my way!"

With this he is about to slice his target in half another enemy, the flyer type Thundercracker makes his presence known to Ben by tackling him before he can complete the attack! It's not strong enough to do any real harm to Ben other then annoy him but he quickly gets on guard as the new challenger says," You think you are some big shot Ben Auro? Even if you are chosen by the celestial ones and defeated Megatron and a few others we will make you pay for looking down on us! "

With that he and a angry Scorponok open fire and as Ben darts around in mid air to avoid there attacks he sees even more robots coming for him before he sighs and says,"

Good grief, when I thought that becoming a true hero would hopefully raise my popularity, THIS is not what I had in mine! Oh well, time to reinforce that quality beats quantity! Let's test this out,

Shinning Hurricane!"

With this Ben rotates around as the Star Sword shines with power once more and rotates so fast he is like a typhoon of holy energy as he not only defects all incoming shots, but unleashes a circle of holy energy to blast back his attackers! However while this destroys the lesser robots and damages the Decepticon commandos the pressure is far from off and as Cloud takes a look around he says

," Damn it, this is not going well. Even if these guys are not the biggest threat they are still wasting time we don't have! If we don't end this soon then Wesker and M'Quve will get away with Ceil Clare and the other prisoners!

"As Tifa knocks off a Gouf droid with her summersault attack she lands by Cloud and says,

" But, what are we going to do Cloud? We are to bogged down here. "

Cloud then says," Maybe we can contact the fleet and the Gundam team to deal with it?

" Barret then says," Only problem is transmissions are still being jammed! "Red XIII then says," Besides, if they destroy the ship the prisoners will be killed as well! We can't risk their life's like that.

" Vincent then shoots another droid in the head before he says," It seems only one real solution is apparent, some of us must split up to get on that ship before it leaves and rescue the prisoners. All while being able to move out in a fast matter and be able to take down whoever gets in their way

." Cloud nods and says," Sounds like a job your well suited for Vincent. Let's see, well, Ben can move fast."

They all see Ben blocking another large metal sword only for another foe, Shockwave to come out and blast him Cloud sighs and says,

" But, he seems to have the Zeon forces full attention. If he comes close to the ship M'Quve might get anxious and kill the prisoners instantly. However, this could also be used to our advantage."

Tifa rises a eyebrow as she backhands a charging robot solider and says," What do you mean Cloud?

" Cloud has another sword pop out to slice in to two enemies at once as he says,

" Simple, Ben seems to be what the top brass here are fixated on, so fixated that a lesser know Enji could slip on through.

" Vincent nods and says," It's not full proof but it's worth a shot. Now we just need to come up with a strike team quickly."

Doug hears this and chuckles as he says

," Need someone to hit hard and fast? Then I am your man! I think I have what it takes to take out that Wesker guy as long as I have some people have my back.

" Vincent nods and says,"

All right, I'll go to. Now, for the others, well, this should work. Yuffie, your ninja skills are not are best, but they should be sufficient."

Yuffe has just used a thunder magic to zap another Zaku before she hears this and gets upset before she says,"

HEY! I am the number one hyper active knuckled headed ninja you know! Wait, that's not right. Damn it! Seriously though ill make you pay for that Vincent, better watch you're Materia!

"Tifa giggles before she says,"

Speaking of Materia Yuffie, I am sure that Zeon ship has some rare ones.

" Yuffie's eyes look like light bulbs as she grins and says,"

Really? Then what are we waiting for!?

"Vincent then sighs as he says," All right, now, we just need a few others to round out this out just to be safe."

Just then a Gera Zulu comes crashing down, with a spear belonging to the blue haired Enji Judith in the middle! She takes out her spear and smiles as she says,"

I can move quite fast, so I'll be happy to help. Ah, and why don't you come along to Raven?"

The older purple shirt wearing archer is shocked as he says,"

Are you kidding darling? This is kind of a fast paced thing, too fast for someone with my bones!

" Vincent sighs and says," I am older then you and ill manage, this is not the time for excuses! All right, time to move out."

Chris nods and says," Please, take me with you Enji. I know I don't have your power but I am no handicap. Besides, I want to in some way have some personally responsibility to taking Wesker down.

"Doug grins and says,

" No problem man, we all understand how personal these things are. Just watch yourself. All right, ready when you are guys. Just make sure to keep them busy enough to not notice me!"

James nods and says," Just don't blow it by getting all gun ho till the prisoners are safe."

Doug gets insulted as he says,"

What you talking about James? I can be quite stealthy when I want to you know! Bah, ill prove it by getting this wrapped up in no time flat!"

Vincent then jumps up at once and says,"

You won't wrap anything by talking about it, hurry now the ship is nearly out of our reach.

" Doug sighs and says," All right all right! Later guys."

With this he grabs Chris by the shoulder and dragging him along he jumps up from spot to spot in the coliseum and fallowed by the others he makes his way to the top. Ben sees this and while he did not hear the plan he gets the general idea as he grins and says,"

So, that's what we are going with huh? Good luck guys, show them there dirty tricks won't save them! All right Decepticon's, are we having fun yet? "

A large one, Bruticus laughs before he kicks one of the now broken lesser battle droids out of the way and says,"

Ha, are you kidding me? You're only a human, you can't out last all of us!"

With this he fires a powerful blast from his hand cannon, only for Ben's energy to surge before he says,"

Heard that before. I may not have nearly unlimited energy like you guys but I still can last more than long enough to take down the likes of you!

And, to make a point, Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben unleashes his custom energy beam to blow right through the coming beam, its sender, and Thundercracker behind him! Ben sighs as he sees the explosion before he says,"

What you guys don't get is that you're not just fighting one of us, but all of our combined will! Hopefully, Weil will see this and see just what kind of power you're trying to concur! Even if you still won't come to your senses, we will just have to barge in and take you down for good! But first, time for you guys to get the message! "

With this some missiles appear behind him, only to go through him in an after image before he flash steps in front of Scorponok and upper cuts him hard! As he and the others go to blast apart their attackers, their efforts are being observed quite carefully by none other than General M,Quve himself!

* * *

The Moff of planet Genosis is on the command deck of his ship the Umbrella, and as he clings on to his much loved white vase and watches the Enji battle his troops before he gulps and says," Damn them, don't theses Enji Knights ever get tired? These are the best robotic forces we have in the army, and they are not doing a damn thing!

" Wesker then makes his presence known by chuckling and says,

" Relax general, the situation is under control. The Enji are too late to stop us now."

M'Quve turns around and sees Wesker entering before he grins and says,"

Ah Wesker, right on schedule. Glad to see some of my men can keep to a plan and wriggle around the Enji Knights grip."

Wesker nods and says," T

hey live up to their reputation, but we had the home field advantage, and have too many winning cards to be beaten by their hand.

"M'Quve bits his fingers as he says,"

Still, you're sure they will be too busy to break in before we depart?"

Wesker sighs and says," Do you not trust me General? By the time they defeat all of the forces I have unleashes on them this ship will all ready be out of the planet's atmosphere. Rest assured we cannot lose."

M'Quve takes a deep breath and strokes his vase like it's a pet before he says,

" Yes, yes we won't lose to those Enji dogs! Of course someone of my caliber is one step ahead of those buffoons! And Wesker, thanks to you being able to effectively following through on my plans things are running smoothly. When this whole messy ordeal is over, you can count on a promotion being recommended for your good work!"

Wesker coughs as he says," Yes, your ideas. Anyway, make sure to command the other ships to keep those pesky Gundam's from getting in are way.

"M'Quve sighs as he says," Of course I know that! I am a general after all Wesker! Why don't you go make sure are prisoners are comfy before their trip to the president?

" Wesker has his eyes glow red before he says,

" As you wish sir. "With this he snickers as he turns around and leaves the chamber. M,Quve then says,"

Yes, in the end the Enji are not smart enough to outfox me! Hahah, now to get out of this hell hole to some were that I won't be bothered! "

* * *

With this M'Quve looks nervously at the monitors displaying Ben's fights along with the current state of the fleet battle. However, despite M'Quve trying to have a tight grip on the battle, his obsession has caused him to over look that some would be on his ship all ready! It seems that Doug, Vincent, Chris and the others were able to get on the ship right before it blasted higher in to the sky and dashed in to its mobile suit hanger bay! With no time to lose the team moved out before the forces on-board the Umbrella even had time to notices and quickly move down a few floors. However, after moving quickly for another minute Doug pauses before he says,"

Hey, guys, does anyone know where we are going, or for that matter where the prisoner bay on a Zeon warship is?"

Vincent rolls his eyes as he says," Thankfully I have been on Zeon warships before. "Chris nods and takes out his data pad before he says,"

And thankfully Jill was able to transfer all of the data of the ships on this world to us. So, I should have the layout, hold on a second. "

With this Chris presses a button on his wrist computer before after a few seconds a hologram display appears in front of them before one area glows red and Chris says,

" This should be it, the holding bay. Its four floors down."

Yuffie grins as she says," All right then, let's just find an elevator and bust some head and robots till we can bust those prisoners out!" Judith sighs and says,"

It's not that simple dear. If we come in causing a loud commotion then the guards will just retaliate and insure they kill the prisoners before we get there!"

Chris looks troubled as he says," And what's worse is that this ship has four separate holding bays. If we enter the wrong one, it will be too late! Damn it, this is too vital to risk to chance!"

Doug scratches his head and says,

" Ok then, seems pretty clear to me. We have to just make sure we bust in to the right cell, that's all! There are plenty of ways to find out where your sister and the others are Chris! "

Raven shrugs and says," Maybe, but how many ways without blowing are cover?"

Doug is about to respond before Vincent holds up his golden clawed hand and says,

" Hold on, someone is coming. " Without another word they move in to the shadows as three Zeon soldiers, two privates and a sergeant walk out of the opposite end of the hall way. They have their guns on them but don't seem to have heard the hero's as one is yawning as he says,"

Man, when I signed up for this I really did not have taking the Enji Knights on as something I had in mind. All I wanted was to see other worlds to impress my girlfriend, and now this!

"The sergeant looks annoyed as he says,"

Quite solider! Such unmotivated talk in the heat of battle is very suspicious! You're not a spy, are you? ARE YOU??"

The other solider sighs and says,

" Chill out Cox, Fry is no spy! Come on, we trained at the base together! We are all just a little on edge that's all, I mean, that guy that really sounded like Ansem, and now the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji seem to be coming down on us hard!

"The Sergeant looks crazed as he says,"

Bah, getting queasy now? This is just what the Enji want us to do, panic! But even if they create a false Ansem and launch a united assault, this is just the time for all of our forces to rally together and force both them and that Zannacross Empire to witness are superior power! Besides, no need to get all anxious, it's not like you're even out in the front lines! All we have to do are guard the prisoners and insure no one gets their hands on them! "

The solider Fry nods and says

," I suppose so, still, it's the tension man, it's getting to me ! There are so many prisoners to guard, and as just one of them escapes I know the General or commander Wesker will kill me on sight! I know that Wesker dude won't hesitate, you saw what he did to Lenny? That guy is sick! "

The other guy, Lenny chuckles and says,

" Relax Fry, we have it easy! After all we are in detention block six, the farthest, most isolated and most secure one! No way anyone escapes unless the hole block is cut off from the ship!"

The sergeant clutches his fist as he says,"

That's right! There is no way any of those traitors can escape unless your incompetence allows it! So, unless you have become too incompetent to even get the prisoners meals then stop slacking off and go back to work! "

As the solider nods Doug quickly looks at his teammates and whispers as he says,"

Hey guys, you thinking what I am thinking?"

As they all nod the three soldiers are coming up before the sergeant says,"

Now, there have been reports that the Enji have been trying to get on board but as long as we are vigilant we won't fall for their cheap, GUH!"

In an instant Doug Chris and Vincent knock out the soldiers before they even are aware of their presence and as they fall unconscious Doug grins and says,"

Well, that was quite a lucky turn of events. But, not like I mind. "

Chris nods and says," Now we know just where to go, and we even have some spare uniforms to make it easier."

Vincent nods and says," Now, we just need to come with a plan of action and take it.

"Doug nods and says,"

Heh, and I think I know the perfect way to get this done!"

With this Doug goes on to explain his plan, but rather than going over it in person we speed up time a bit to see for are self's what the good guys have planned! And when we end the speeding up of time the setting has changed to the detention cell of the warship.

However, as the group steps out of the evaluator to the room and step out the Zeon staff in the chamber are not alarmed as you would think, and that's because Doug, Chris, and Raven are wearing Zeon uniforms, and the other three are in what appear to be energy cuffs! The warden of the station looks shocked as he says

," What the, Enji Knights, here? And you men managed to apprehend them?

"A disguised Doug salutes the man as he says,

" Yes sir! They were injured before they sneaked on board and after getting the jump on them we were able to subdue them sir! We figured the General would like to interrogate them. "

The warden chuckles as he says,"

Smart thinking solider, we can make the Enji squeal all of information on their special plan and foil it even quicker!

" Yuffie rolls her eyes as she says," Oh brother, if you think I am telling anything think again!

"The warden then chuckles as he takes out a kind of tarsier and has it activate before he says,"

That right girl? Let's see how sharp your tong is after I show you how we do things around here! God damn Enji, think your invincible and can do anything! But, I'll make sure all of you quacks know just how limited your powers really are!" Vincent then sighs as the guard grins and says,

" We don't think we are invincible, but are skills are not as limited as you would think!" With this he shocks his would be captor before he grabs the warden with his claw and throws him through the ceiling! As Vincent shows that he is not as tied up as he would seem one of the guards says,"

What, the handcuffs are not working? Oh no!" Judith then winks and says,"

Sorry boys, but it looks like we don't feel like being tied up today."

One of the soldiers then aims his gun at them as he says,"

What the hell were you idiots thinking? Huh?"

" All of a sudden Doug grins as he throws off the Zeon helmet hiding his face before he says,"

Sorry boys, but we are not playing for your team!" With this all one of the soldiers has time for is to say," It's a trap! Get them before, GUH!"

Doug smashed the solider before he could even raise his gun and at once the others either smash or shoot the rest of the soldiers in the room out of commission before Doug smiles and says,"

That was easy, now let's do this before anyone has anytime to get wise on are awesome rescue! Vincent shoots out all of the cameras in the room as Chris takes off his helmet before he says,"

No time to get cocky, let's find out where they are all and get out of here! Let's see, Jill is in block C, Clare in cell B, and Ciel is in block A!

"Yuffie looks excited as she says," Well this is going to be easy then! Oh?" Everyone then hears a buzzing noise before a red button flares up on the room's terminal before Raven says,

" Great, looks like the chain of command is all ready sniffing around. Go break them out, I'll buy us some time!"

With this the group nods and Raven clears his throat and says,

" Hey guys, what's up?

" A female voice says," We lost contact with the others in holding bay six, and all the cameras are off line! What happened?

" Ravxen tries to remain professional as he says,"

Don't worry darling, everything is just peachy given the situation. Some jumpy fellow just spilled a cup of a hot Latie and caused a little mishap, nothing to panic over."

The voice just talks to others around her before she says," Is that so? Well, if that's the case put on Warden Anderson." Raven laughs nervously he says,

" I would love to, expect for that he is on the can at the moment. Might be a while to."

His responds is," Oh really? Well put someone else on the line!"

Raven sighs and says," You see, everyone is kind of getting a little sick. Man, those were nasty tacos all right. "

The responds is," Who are you anyway? What's your rank?"

Raven laughs nervously as he says,"

Who am I? Why that's a simple question, you see I am. Well you would know me as, huh? HEY!!

" All of a sudden Yuffie smashes her large Conformer shuriken in to the terminal before it explodes! As she sees Raven looking dumbfounded she shrugs and says,"

Eh, boring conversation anyway. Hey guys we are going to be having company real soon!"

The others are about to open the cells before Vincent sighs and says,"

Damn it Yuffie, how can you even call yourself a ninja?

"Chris sighs and says," It's all right, we are almost there. Just need to hack the pass codes and, huh?

" He sees Doug has his fist glow before the Enji says,"

Sorry to interrupt but I have a faster plan. Door, meet my fist!

"With this Doug quickly charges and smashes a hole in the wall with his fist, shattering it! In a flash he does the same to the other cells before they all fall down!

Chris then says," No time for being stealthy anyway, did we, huh? Yes, Clare!"

Everyone then sees a women in her twenties with brown hair tied in a pony tail wearing a black tight shirt and blue shorts. And it's quite obvious that its Chris's sister since as she looks up she looks reveled and jumps out of her bed before she says,"

Chris, you made it!" As she runs in to her brothers arms he smiles and says,

" Sorry to keep you worried Clare, things got hairy out there. Still, I was worried when I heard Wesker was closing in on you. "

Clare nods and says," He, he knew you were coming and captured me! If it was not for Jill, I might have died."

Chris nods and says," Sorry, I underestimate how much Wesker and General M'Quve knew. Still, I am glad we were not too late. What, what happened to Jill? Is she still ok?

"A new female voice says,"

Don't worry Chris, I'll be ok." Everyone then sees another brown haired women wearing a Lylat uniform stagger out of the other cell, and she is another member of Chris's team, Jill Valentine! She looks burned on her face and as she is breathing hard Chris says," Jill? What happened to you?"

Jill just coughs up blood before she says," It's nothing, I'll be fine. Wesker, he interrogated, he tortured me to try and get information out of operation ZD day. However, he could not break me no matter what he did. Then, he moved on to Sheeva. Then, he just got tired and killed her.

"Chris looks sad as he says,"

Damn it, Wesker does enjoy toying with his prisoners like it's a sick game! Sorry it had to come to this Jill."

Jill nods and says,"

Don't worry, at least it was not all for nothing. Because, after all of this, the information was true

." Doug raises an eyebrow as he says,"

So, the Zeon scientist really is on board here eh? Good to know this is not another elaborate trap." Clare nods and says," She is in that cell.

" Doug and the others look on in, and see a blond haired women wearing a pink and blue Zeon uniform huddle in the cell's corner. Vincent walks up and says,"

You, your Ciel right? "The women just looks frightened as she says,"

You, who are you? What do you want? Are you the ones that are going to kill me?

" Doug laughs nervously as he says,"

Don't worry miss, we are not going to kill you. Just the opposite, we are here to rescue you! "

Ciel looks up and says," Really? Its, not another trap to get information out of here?

" Chris nods and says," I am the Lylat special commander Chris Redfield and these are all members of the Enji Knights. Are mission is to rescue you and insure you are removed from harms hands."

Ciel looks amazed as she says," The Lylat Kingdom, and Enji Knights would be willing to rescue me? "

Doug nods and says,"

Of course, after all the word is you were locked up and being transported to be executed because you were breaking away with the president's game plan am I right?" The women nods and says,"

So, your aware of that? Yes, I am, well, I was one of the Zeon Federation's top weapons designers, I studied under the chief designer Azrael Tarkin himself. In fact, I even helped him remove the errors for his designs many times. However, while at first I was lead to believe all of my research was to insure the safety of the people of the Zeon Federation and the guaranteed victory of are army.

However, soon I began to see how ruthless Weil Zabi really was, and how little he cared for destroying entire planets to insure he profits from destruction. After seeing how he used space station Ragnarok, the Death Star to destroy entire planets without any care about the deaths he caused! I, could no longer work for such an evil will, and infuriated both Tarkin and President Weil, and they would not expect my resignation.

Instead, they saw my reasoning as that of a traitor and locked me away to this day till a proper execution could be set. I was resigned to my fate, to pay the price for all of the life's the creations I took part in.

" Doug shrugs and says,"

For someone who is suppose to be a genus that's not some very smart words. I mean, your just doing your job, it's not like you were the one pulling the trigger! Weil and his group of selfish jerks are the ones to blame! "

Ciel gets to her feet as she says,"

Perhaps, but, I just, felt like I had no idea of what I could do."

Judith then smiles and says," Well, if you're looking for a way to atone for your sins, then how about getting out of here and helping us?

" Doug nods and says,"

After all, this whole mission is for us to take down Weil's monopoly of selfishness once and for all! In fact, we were hoping you can help us out find easier ways to get to take Weil down with out to much pain.

" Ciel then smiles as she says," Ok, I'll do it! But before anything, we have to get out of here! "

Vincent then says," Don't worry, that's just what we had in mind. All right everyone; we have what we came for so let's move!"

As they all move out Raven chuckles as he says,"

No problems here! We are lucky; no one seems to have came in yet! Maybe they bought my little cover story but no matter what let's get moving before, AHH!"

Raven was about to move in to the door, however in a instant the door goes flying and smashes in to Raven and slams him in to the wall! Raven groans as he says,"

Ow, I hate my timing sometimes." A voice then chuckles as it says,

" Well well, it seems you all are even more resourceful then I figured. However, your fun ends here Enji!"

With this a man steps out of the broken door, everyone cringes as they see its Wesker! Chris at once takes out his gun as he says,"

Damn it, Wesker? How did he get to us that fast?

" Wesker chuckles as he says,"

You have only your abysmal luck to blame Chris. I was going to check in on my guests, only to see some sneaky rats that need to be squashed! How very clever Chris, but your fun ends here! Even with your Enji buddies you won't stop me from either killing the prisoners or brining them to the president!

"Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Think again chuckles! You may think your hot stuff but I am all too happy to pound in to you a reality check!

" Wesker has his eyes glow red again as he says,

" Enji Knight, you're not the only one with powers you know.

"Doug then has his power explodes as his muscles bulge and his power explodes before he says,"

Maybe, but no matter what strength you have its not going to help!"

With this in a flash Doug appears in front of Wesker and unleashes a powerful right hook, only for Wesker to show the extent of his power as he moves fast enough to catch that punch with his own fist! The clash of power creates a shockwave that rocks the room, and Wesker glares right at Doug as he says,"

Shocked? Don't be, the results of the Zeon superhuman project was quite potent!

"With this he then punches Doug so hard that he goes right through the room!

Wesker then clutches his fist as he says,"

No mere pawn will defeat me! I won't allow riffraff like you to derail my fate! As long as the top of the line of you lot like Ben Auro and the others are kept back, it will be too late for anyone to stop me! Oh?

" He instantly dodges a barrage of bullets, energy attacks and magic thrown at him by Chris Vincent and the others as Vincent says,"

You're a fool to think we are not to be taken seriously, and that your opponents don't have special powers of our own!

" As Vincent's eyes glow he fires a magically charged up trio of shots. But Wesker smirks as he sidesteps past the shots and says,"

Oh I am well aware of that Vincent Valentine but you see, it's just that I am even more exceptional! But even so, I am not as overconfident as to think that my power alone can kill you all single handily! Oh no, I am well aware that it takes masterly implemented tactics to command forces to victory. And, luckily I have thought about that for this very moment!"

With this he snaps his fingers and all of a sudden many battle droids pop out of the ground! This new type of battle droids are blue and grey with cone like heads with a spike on top of them! Welding energy swords and shields armed with missiles on them! As all of the mono eyed robots have their eyes glow and says,"

Engaging target, roger roger!"

Wesker snickers and says,"

Usually I find the general's tastes to be quite, erratic. However ill give him credit that theses Gyan battle droids of his can be quite effective under the right conditions, as you will all find out!"

Judith then has her spear glow with her as she says,"

No matter what the numbers, we will survive this! "

Wesker sighs and says,"

Don't you Enji Knights ever get tired of fighting for a impossible dream? No matter how hard you try the peace you seek will always elude you. "

Chris then aims his plasma gun at his former commander before he says," Does not matter to me Wesker, to create a place without fear it's worth it! So either way I'll keep trying till I am dead!"

Wesker laughs as he takes out his own energy magnum and says,"

Hahahah, have it your way. Now, time to die Chris

!" With that he warps out of the way of the incoming shots before he unleashes a barrage of his own that makes Chris jump out of the way. But as he does Wesker appears in front of him before he jumps up and prepares to smash Chris through before he says,"

Did you really think you could outwit me you pathetic fool? Time to taste the bitter truth of realty old friend ! Now you, GUH!!"

In a flash a powerful force smashes Wesker back and hard in to the wall! A second later Doug steps out of the hole Wesker made and cracks his neck as he says,"

Maybe not alone chuckles, but all of us together are more than enough for you!"

Wesker sighs as he says," So your another stubborn one oh? Find then, it makes it even funnier to break! Really now, you're nothing special, I don't even have a file on you.

"Doug then narrows his eyes as he says,"

Big mistake buddy, because you're going to pay for not treating Doug Fitter, partner of Ben Auro, and even quicker to strike sometimes, as a true threat!"

Wesker slowly walks forward as he throws off his trech coat and says,"

Find, have it your way Doug, if you're so hungry for attention I ll make you an example out of you!

" Doug then waves his hands in a mocking gesture before he says," Bring it you smug jackass!"

Vincent turns to Doug and says," Are you sure you want to fight this Wesker alone?"

Doug nods and says," Don't worry, I can handle this freak. If things get hairy then by all means jump in, but for now, I need to make this guy see a point."

Vincent sighs as he aims his gun and says," Do as you will, just don't mess up."

Doug grins and says," Don't feel like doing that, so relax and watch the magic!"

Wesker then charges at Doug as he says,"

Cheeky fool, time for you to be punished for your arrogance!

"He then goes to unleash a powerful drop kick at Doug, only for Doug to catch it as he says,"

Try it you know it all!"

He then tries to twist his foe's leg only for Wesker to flip off his arm and jump back! He then turns to Chris and says,"

Stay tight Chris, I'll save you for last! I want to savor the moment when I break you apart piece by piece!

"Chris then gets annoyed and says,"

Damn you, I had it with, huh? Whoa!"

He was about to open fire before a Gyan droid nearly impales him with his beam sword! Chris dodges and shoots him only for his shots to be blocked by the droid's shield! It goes for another lunge but it's blocked by Judith's spear as she says,

" Don't you know its rude to cut in? Luna Divider!

" With this she damages the enemy and as she does Wesker sighs and says,

" This is getting nosy, let's take this some were where I have more space to kill you!"

With this he block's Doug's punch and unleashes a vicious thrust punch to smash Doug through another wall before he quickly fallows after him! Seeing this an worried Ciel looks at Vincent and says,

" Will he be ok handling Wesker by himself?

That superhuman virus he has makes him very deadly, he once took out a platton himself!

"Vincent nods as he jumps up and blows up one of the Gyan's heads before he says,"

Don't worry, that man is quite good at playing rough situations. I would advise watching yourself till the situation stabilizes.

"Ciel nods and says," Um, ok, just hope you all have things as in control as you say you do

." Yuffie nods and says," So do we miss, so do we.

" With this they go on to dodge the fire from the Gyan droids and the other defense systems that have began to activate. However, for now let us turn to the most crucial battle of the moment, the brawl between Doug and Wesker!

* * *

After Wesker smashed Doug through a few more walls he tried to end the battle by shooting right at Doug 's throat only for Doug to have energy shine out of his gauntlets to deflect it before he says,

" Think you can cheap shot me? How many Enji have you killed? "Wesker shrugs and says,

" A handful. I admit they were not the highest ranking Enji, but. You got to start some were. Besides, I deal with the behind the scenes part more."

Doug looks bored as he says,"

Don't like to get your hands dirty? Then you should have not made so many enemies! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With this Doug dodges another shot before he unleashes a lighting fast barrage of kicks that hit Wesker before he can react and cause some damage before he is smashed through another wall! Doug at once jumps through, and sees he is in the ships large ammo chamber before he says,

" I told you Wesker, you may have jacked up your body tight but your still nothing I can't beat down!

"He hears a laugh in the darkness of the armory before Wesker says,"

You're quite confident about your skills, and I admit you can pack quite a punch."

Doug has his magical aura flare up to light the room before he says,"

Damn straight, trained hard under one of the best martial artist in the cosmos and beaten down plenty of freaks so far in the war to prove I can talk the talk! But you're still not convinced, then let's finish this! Huh?"

He hears a familiar laughter before Wesker says,"

Your mistaken Enji, this is far from over.

"With this Doug turns around to see Wesker behind him, lifting a missile up with one hand! He at once laughs as he says,'

Time to blow away the vermin! "

With this he instantly flings the missile at Doug, and Doug tries to catch it, even as he is pushed to the edge of the room!

Wesker sighs as he sees Doug lift the missile up before he takes out his gun again and says,

" No matter how hard you cling on, you will fall!"

He then opens fire on the missile, and right as Doug is about to throw the missile back the blasts cause the missile to explode! Wesker ducks as the other active missiles ignite and blow a hole in the ship! When the light fades and Wesker looks back to see flames everywhere and just grins as he twirls his gun around and says,"

Well, the damage is not crucial, as long as we make it out of here the death of the Enji is worth it.

Tsc, pathetic buffoon, he may have had the strength but not the capacity to use it properly. Now, to remind Chris who is in charge. I am sure that, huh? Who are what!"

He turns around to see a sizzling but ok Doug was the one who tapped him before Doug chuckles and says,"

Hey chuckles, before you pat yourself on the back, maybe you should wait till, eh screw it!"

With that he smashes Wesker in the gut so hard that Wesker goes flying through a Wrath tank being stored in the room before he smashes hard in to another! Wesker coughs up blood before he snarls and says,"

Well, you really are stubborn. However, this is not enough to stop me Enji! You don't have what it takes to stop mankind's nature itself!

"Huh?" He sees Doug is now on top of the Wrath tank before he lifts it up and says,

" Oh yah? Well even if I don't I have what it takes to shut your mouth for good! "

With this he throws the tank at Wesker, but the sunglasses wearing foe gets mad and says,"

I think not you clown!"

With that he dashes at the coming object and kicks it through another wall before he charges at Doug and says,"

You think you can defeat me, but very soon you will know your place!"

Doug gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" If you say so!"

With that the two go at each other, and engage in a brawl that involves an exchange of punches and kicks that shake the ground with each impact! However, as the two move around so fast they are like blurs after a minute of this it's still a drawl and Wesker is starting to get frustrated!

Doug can see his frustration and laughs as he says,"

What's wrong, things are not going your way? No need to throw a temper tantrum over it!

"Wesker snarls back as he says,"

Quite you pawn! I am someone who is a master of knowing how to excel, I am on the top of the food chain! I won't be brought down by disposable cogs in the chains of destiny!

" He then jumps back and tries to take out a grenade but Doug sees this and narrows his eyes as he says,

" Dude, time for you to wake up and realize your just as moral as the guys you ditched! All right I had enough of this, time to end this. Shinpuujinrai Kyaku, !

" With this Doug unleashes a powerful combo as he first starts by kicking the grenade thrown by Wesker in to the ground and unleashing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks that hit Wesker had, so hard that his sunglasses get knocked off before he smashed in to the ground so hard that the metal plating on the ground gets dented! As Wesker stumbles back up Doug lands on the ground and picks up his opponents sunglasses before he chuckles, twirls them around and blows the dust off them before he says,

" You know, theses shades are rather sweet, to sweet to go down with the ship so ill count them as the spoils of victory!

" As he puts them on for himself and grins Wesker glares at Doug and says,"

You little punk, how dare you make sport of me! Now you will know true pain!"

Doug sighs and says,"

Save it Wesker, I heard that before and from stronger guys then you! Your no weakling, but you bit off more then you could chew and if you're not going to admit it you're going to have to adjust to living with a broken body! "

Wesker smashes the ground with his fist with enough force to cause a dent in the ground as he says,

" Damn you, how could after all of my careful preparations someone like you jeopardize them? I won't allow this! Oh?"

He then sees the crate behind him and his eyes widen he glee as he laughs and says,"

Heh, HAHAHAHA!! Of course, this is the perfect time to test it! It would seem everything is in alignment for me after all!"

Doug lowers his shades and says," Dude, you really are nuts! Well, that explains how you got your promotion but it's not going to save you!

" Wesker cracks his knuckles as he says

," That's right, keep up that arrogance, till I ripe it out of you Enji! Now warrior of light, you will have the privilege of seeing my greatest work in action!

Awaken Uroboros, and merge with me!

" With this he smashes in to the metal create behind him and laughs madly! For a few seconds nothing happens and Doug just rolls his eyes as he says,"

Oh man, he really is nuts. Better just shut him up so I can get the girls out of here and end this, huh? Oh man, is this for real?"

All of a sudden Doug sees the box Wesker smashed begin to shake, before all of a sudden a barrage of massive brown tentacles seep out and entangles Wesker!

Doug just gets ready for anything as he says,"

What, the hell, are you doing?"

Wesker laughs as he says,

" Let me show you the ultimate bio weapon that the Zeon Federation possesses, the all mighty Uroboros! With this power ill smash you like the worthless bug you are! "

Doug scratches his head before he says,"

Wait, your ultimate weapon, is, a bunch of giant worms merging with your body? I, don't get it that's not a virus, or, anything threatening at all!"

Wesker then has the Uroboros smash in to the weapons scattered around as his now much larger right arm has a execution guillotine from out of it before he lashes the ground like a whip and says

," Oh, I would explain but it's too complicated for a simpleton like you to understand! All you need to know is that now you're doomed! "

With this he lashes out with his bladed arm and Doug at once dodges before he sees another create get smashed before Wesker attacks at nearly the speed of sound before he says,"

All right, its more than just a bad joke. Still, it's not going to bail you out of getting your face handed to you! Sphere of Might!"

He then throws a sphere of energy at his foe but Wesker laughs before he wraps himself in his Uroboros tentacles like a barrier, and Doug sees the attack hit him, only for Wesker to emerge totally unharmed!

Doug sighs and says," Damn, what the hell is that thing made of!"

Wesker just looks power hungry as he says,"

its simple, the product of research on the ultimate level of existence! I have the power that is the testament of ultimate evolution of life! A simple being like you cannot stop me!"

With this he enwraps his left arm around a Scarab tanks main cannon and fires a massive green energy blast at Doug!

Doug just powers up as he says,"

I may not be the most, evolved guy around, but I sure am hell am a better man then you no matter how much you mess yourself up! I'll show you, your tricks just won't cut it!

" With this he charges at the blast, and has his magical energy flare up before he smashes it down with his fists through the ground! As he sees the blast tear through the ship itself he takes a deep breath and says,"

Heh, no matter how hard a ball you throw ill still hit it out so just, AHH!

" It seems Wesker is not playing around as Doug defected the attack Wesker at once had even more tentacles lash out and grab all of Doug's limbs!

Wesker laughs as he smashes Doug hard in to the wall and keeps thrashing him around without relent as he says,

" In that case I'll just have to break your bat , along with you, for good! "

With this Wesker keeps thrashing Doug through the objects in the room before he says,

" Suffer, pay the price for your arrogance! You thought you and your Enji friends could stop true the ultimate ambition from being realized? How pathetic, nothing you do will prevent the

COMPLETE, COSMIC SATURATION of are greatness from being rained down on the cosmos!

" Doug powers up as he tries to break free before he says,"

God damn it your ticking me off! No way in hell am I letting a freak like you kill me!"

Wesker laughs before he aims his cannon arm right at Doug's head and says,

" Oh yes it is, Doug Fitter! I'll give you credit for making me use Uroboros on someone like you but this is the extent of what someone like you could ever do to someone who will become a god!

NO ONE BEING WILL DEFEAT ME SO, RAHHH!!!"

He is about to fire when all of a sudden he feels a sharp pain in his back, which was caused by a powerful missile, fired by Chris!

Wesker turns around and glares at his former partner as Chris just locks on Weskers face and says,

" Shut up Wesker, he is not alone, and plenty of people want you dead! He then fires another rocket but Wesker slices it in half with his blade arm and says,"

Just could not wait to die Chris? Bah, no matter how many of you come at me it won't matter!"

He then lashes out at Chris but Chris rolls to avoid being impaled, he then runs over to where Doug is and tries to knife off the tentacles chocking Doug before he says,"

Sorry to but in, but I wanted to get a piece of this guy to."

Doug grins and says,"

Oh I understand fine, this guy made me want to smash him since he opened his mouth.

" Wesker looks psychotic as he says," Oh that's right, laugh at your death, it's the only thing your good for! Huh, what?"

All of a sudden Doug looks calm as he says,"

Just shut up all ready, your losing all the credibility you have left! The fact that you think your ultimate weapon is a bunch of tentacles shows how much you lost it! But, if you think you're going to win then guess what, I am not at full power!" Wesker gets frantic as he says,"

Silence, you're bluffing so just die! Huh, no, impossible!

" All of a sudden an explosion of power blasts out of Doug as he says

," You wish I was bluffing! Fury Aura!"

With that the tentacles around him are burnt away before the energy around his gauntlets and grieves explode and he says,

" All right bub, I had enough hearing you embarrass yourself, your going down! "

Wesker snarls and says," Ill rip all of you to, GUH!!

" It only takes a second for Doug to show he has stopped playing around before he is gone in a flash, and appears behind Wesker to unleash a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest that is even more damaging thanks to the energy coming out of his grieve! Wesker is blasted back and his chest is burning before he says,

" No, I am superior to you scum! Being defeated by you is impossible!

"Chris looks at his foe and says,"

Oh shut up Wesker, your just another greedy nutcase who got lured but the treat Weil Zabi was dangling! Time to make sure no one has to go through your madness again! He throws a grenade and Wesker just bats it back, only to Chris instantly fire a missile at him! It blasts him in to the air and an enraged Wesker says,

" CHRIS!!!!! "Doug then warps in front of Wesker and charges at him as he says,"

Looks like the jury is in, and you're not the hotshot you think you are!"

With this Doug unleashes a lighting fast thrust punch that smashes in to Wesker harder and as he is thrown faster in to the air he desperately aims his beam arm at Doug and says,"

It's all pointless! No matter how hard you Enji try, you can't win! For every battle you win, another one will appear in the future no matter what is pulled to prevent it! Such is the inescapable fight of man!

" He fires another blast but Doug just keeps charging as his fist glows and he says,"

Even if we can't escape it, I and my pals won't run from this fight! No matter how long it takes, the Enji Knights will keep going till the end! And now, Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With this Doug smashes through Weskers last attack and smashes right in to Wesker with such force that he breaks the villain's ribs, and shatters all of the Urobruos around him! Wesker just has one more look of disbelief form in his eyes as he says," This, can't be happening! Not, to me! AHHH!!!!"

With this Wesker is blasted through the roof and keeps on going as he grins and says,"

Sure it can, and it just did happen! Jigs up, and your through!"

With this he lands and takes a deep breath before he says,"

Man, did not think that guy would be as tough as he was, but, least I got theses cool shades out of it."

Chris walks over and says,"

Doug Fitter, you have my thanks. You helped put Wesker out of the commission for good.

"Doug gives a thumps up as he says,"

No problem, just doing my job and putting idiots in their place. "

Chris chuckles and says,"

Well, as long as you really killed him, that guy just won't stay down.

"Doug shrugs and says,"

Well, I did hit him hard enough to, well, kill him. But, in any case I think I can safely say he is out of the way. So now let's just get the hell out of here."

Chris nods and says," The others are handling the droids without too much trouble. Let's just figure out the safest way to get out of here before M'Quve panics and does something drastic. "

Doug nods and says," Oh yah, these guys can't handle losing very well. So, let's go make sure he does not try and do anything stupid. Besides, I wonder how are buddies back on the ground are doing. Not like Ben and the others will lose to those losers, but, they just might be worried at are progress. Will, might as well reassure them that we have things wrapped up! Huh?

" The whole ship begins to move upward as Chris looks concerned as he says

," Damn it, M'Quve might all ready being be preparing to have this ship leave the planet! We don't have much time left!"

Doug then looks serious as he says,"

Well, can't have that can we? Come on, let's move!

"Chris nods and they quickly move back to where Vincent and the others are.

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of the ships commander, we now briefly turn to him to see how he is dealing with all of this! And as we return to the command bridge of the Umbrella it seems M'Quve has not realized that his best solider has been defeated, as he has been fixated with watching the battles on the ground against the Enji! How

ver his attention only has been diverted by the ships computer showing that it's ready to begin to leave the planet! M'Quve laughs as he says,"

Oh yes, I knew those Lylat idiots could not keep me boxed down! Quickly, before those Enji come, let's get out of here! That Ben Auro and the others, I doubt the Decepticon's and the others will last against them much longer! But, even if the hero of the celestial ones wins the battle, he can't win the war! Now, prepare for a full speed blast off and an instant procedure to hyper space! Haha, it's too late, nothing can stop me now!"

With this the Zeon general goes on to prepare to high tail it out of the world of Geonosis, but now we turn back to the other hero's are fighting to insure M'Quve can't escape his justice! With that of course I mean Ben and the others! As we turn to them not much has changed, but while more and more robots seem to come at them Ben Cloud and the others show they are not going to be pushed around by them! At the moment Axel has just blasted the heads off a few Goulf droids before he sees more coming at him and grins as he says

," Even simple bots like theses should realize they are over their heads! Well, if they can't realize the facts, this will teach them! Heh, time to test out one of this baby's six hundred and sixty six forms! Let them have it Pandora!

" With this Axl takes out a black box out of his chest that glows and transforms to a large ring of missile launchers! As Axl unleashes his new weapon,

his variation of Dante's weapon from Devil May Cry four and fires a barrage of missiles to blow away scores of battle droids! Rampage gets blasted and glares at the proto type of the next generation Reploids before he says

," You runts think your powers can make a difference! I'll show you what they really amount to!"

With that he is about to fire, until Zero appears in front of him and slashes his gun in half and as it explodes Zero grins and says,

" Unless your answer was that it's enough to thrash all of you then you're wrong! Time you shut up for good, Ryuenjien!

" With this Zero quickly unleashes a powerful upward slash with his burring Z saber, and its powerful enough to slash through Rampages chest! The Decepticon roars in pain as he says," Damn you Maverick Hunter, you can't stop me! We will kill you all! Huh, no!

" All of a sudden Megaman, X, And Protoman land around Rampage before they all charge up there busters and Megaman says,"

There is no way we will allow you to do that! If that's the only thing you can think about, then sadly this is end of the line for you!"

X then nods and says,"

Your time for termination is now maverick!"

With this the three robot brothers all fire there charged shots at once, and instantly vaporize the foe! Soundwave sees his comrade be destroyed as he says,"

This situation is not going according to plan. Enemies, must be terminated.

"With this he fires another barrage of missiles at the Maverick Hunters only for Estelle to appear in front of the attack and defect the blasts with a force filed! The pink haired princess looks sad as she says," Why must we must continue on with this constant violence? Don't you see your actions only prolong the suffering?

"Sound Wave turns to her and aims at her before he says," I am a Decepticon, are priority objective is to eliminate all enemies of the Enji Knights. You must be erased."

With this Rita appears in front of her friend and says,

" Don't think you will get your hands on Estelle! Don't bother reasoning with these guys; they are just mindless Zeon robot dogs that only exist to destroy! Now, time to show that Jade jerk that I can do anything he can do twice as good! Indignation! "

With this Rita unleashes her new Mystic Art, which Sound Wave finds out to late is a extremely powerful lightning bolt! As sparks sizzle around him he says,

" Error, Enji must be terminated." His servants try to come to his aid before Estelle has her holy energy surge before she says,"

Yes, no matter what, I won't allow you people to continue doing as you will! Ultimate Elements!

" With this Estelle has her holy energy form a red, a yellow a blue and a orange orb before the all combined in to a massive holy orb that consumes Sound Wave and blows him in to the air as he says,"

Fatal, miscalculation. Possessing corrections, pro, zzzzz. "

With this the large black robot blows up, and as Shockwave and Scorponok see this the tailed Decepticon says

," Damn it, Soundwave to? This is unacceptable!

" He then sees both Yuri and Flynn charging at him before Yuri says,"

You got that right, it's only going to be acceptable when your all scrap!"

Scorponok arms himself again and says,"

Blasted Enji, when do you get off your foolishness?"

He then fires a large missile at them but Yuri has his sword glow before he slices it in half and says,"

Funny, I was going to ask you that! Hey Flynn, ready?

" His friend nods and says,"

Lets end this Yuri!"With this the two friends both power up till their swords glow and as they strike the ground at the same time a circle of light surrounds them and Scorponok! In a flash the two unleash a cross slash at Scorponok and at once before they jump up and both have the energy around there swords explode before they say in unison, "

Bushin Soutenha!"

With this the double Mystic Art energy beam heads right in to the robot, and it instantly consumes him! Scorponok roars in fury as he says,

" DAMN YOU ALL !! AHH!!!

" Shockwave then sees this and flies up as he says,

" Damn it, looks like its plan B then! You won't win Enji, ill blow you all to hell!"

Cloud then charges at the one eyed villain and says,"

Rather die than taste defeat? Sorry, but you're going down! Cross Slash!

" With this Cloud quickly unleashes his limit break and gives Shockwave a barrage of slashes in a instant! Shockwave screams in pain as parts of his chest explode before he says,"

Cursed Enji, you can't hit me hard enough to save your stupid lives! All I have to do is give the command to self destruct and you're going up in smoke! Huh?

" Ben then charges at him as he says,"

Then you're going down before you have the chance! Sonic Burst!"

With this Ben unleashes his attack and in a barrage of lighting fast slashes slices off Soundwave's right arm and slashes through his eye! Shockwave then screams out and says

," No, this can't be happening!

" Barret then aims at his target and says,"

It sure is happening fool! Time for you to get lost! Catastrophe! "

With this Barret unleashes his most powerful limit break attack and blows away Shockwave ! As his blast goes through a chunk of the coliseum they all see that most of the major enemies attacking them have been neutralized before Barret grins and says,

" Looks like we showed theses suckers who they were messing with! Now, we just need to drag that smug sunglasses wearing punk back here and shut him up!

"Ben sighs and looks up as he says,"

Well, hopefully Doug and the others will allow us have a chance at that. I just wish we knew how things are going."

James chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ben, Doug can handle whoever is inside that ship. Besides, Vincent and the others are there to have his back."

Leon then says," I just hope if General Chris and the Enji have found the prisoners they are nearly done by now because there is not much time till the ship they are on blasts out of the planet! "

Zero sighs as he says," Well, hopefully they are on their way out by now. Huh? Looks like they better be or are things are going to get messy! "

He points up and everyone sees that the red Umbrella ship is about to blast out of the planet! Seeing its thrusters begin to flare up Cloud gets tense as he says

," Damn it, Doug Vincent and the others must have ran in to complications. If that ship makes it out of the planet, it's going to be quite an ordeal tracking the ship down. And we can't even blast the ship or we will hurt are friends and the prisoners!

"Ben clutches his fist as he says,"

Damn it, there has to be something we can do! I won't let theses minor slim balls ruin everything!"

James looks up, and then turns to Ben as he says,"

There is a way to stop him still."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," How? You have some kind of spell?"

James responds with,

" Not really, you're the only one who can do this quick enough. Ben, with your massive amount of magical energy, it's possible you can bring the ship down with it!"

Ben laughs nervously as he says,

" Thanks for the complement James, but, I don't know about that. That ship is rather large, and I never really used my magical energy to bring down something as large as a battle ship before! "

Cloud then turns to Ben and says,

" It is possible Ben, all you have to do is focus your mind. No matter the size of an object, in theory a strong enough sprit can overcome it. And, based on experience your will is one of the strongest I seen Ben."

Ben grins and says,"

Thanks for the vote of confidence Cloud Sensei. I guess I can try it, I just wish there was time to test something like this since so much is on the line."

Tifa then smashes another charging Goluf droid before she says,

" Maybe, but this is the best we can do. Don't worry, we all know you can do it! Ben sees the Zeon warship about to blast off before he looks confident and says,"

All right, I'll do my best. Still, it's going to take a lot of energy, ill need all of you to keep all distractions away."

X nods and says," Don't worry, we will cover you."

Ben then powers up as he says,

" Then, let's do this!" With this in a burst of energy he warps to the top of the coliseum and sees the ship about to blast in to the planet's atmosphere before he has his magical energy explode and he says," No way your leaving without saying good bye General M'Quve! Here we go!"

With this Ben's magical aura grows even larger, and he tries to smash the Umbrella down with his sheer magical energy! For a few seconds nothing seems to happen before Geno-Wyrmmon says," Are you sure your aiming right boss?" Ben begins to breathe hard as he says,"

Of course I am aiming right, it's hard to miss something that size! This does not work instantly Geno-Wyrmmon! I am trying to; it's just, talking a lot.

" Tifa then says," Don't worry Ben, you have the power, just don't give up!"

Ben then nods and says," Don't plan to. Still, with the thrusters on that ship going all out I don't, huh?

" Everyone is shocked to see just as the ship was going to rocket out of the planet all of a sudden it stops in its tracks, and begins to slowly go down!

X grins as he says," Its working! Ben, keep it up!"

Ben grins as he has his energy get even fiercer as he says,

" Can do. I am the chosen hero, the one who will save the universe form the ultimate darkness! I will make sure we win this, and all the other battles we need to win! And for now that means this ship is going down!" With this he clutches both his hands tightly and the ships engines begin to shake as he says,"

Just a little more and then, huh? Oh no!" Ben then sees many more Gera Zulu battle droids fly to his position, and behind them are various TIE mobile fighters! They all begin to aim at Ben before Cloud gets in to a battle stance and says

," Damn it, looks like they are on to us!"

Geno Wyrmmon then roars as he flies above Ben and aims his cannons as he says,

" To bad, we are not going to let them stop us! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

With this the Ben's Digimon partner unleashes its powerful tri-blast that blows away a good chunk of the incoming forces! As some of the droids fire on Ben Yuri Zero and Cloud all defect the blasts around him as Cloud says,

" Leave this to us Ben, and focus on bringing the ship down!" Ben nods and says," Thanks everyone. Just, a little more. Doug, you better have things wrapped up on your end by now!" As Ben unleashes more of his power and his target gets lower and lower to the ground even more Zeon forces come at him only to be held back by his friends. And as they push harder, M'Quve gets even more panicked!

* * *

And with this we turn back again to the command deck of the Umbrella, where the Zeon commander is freaking out! He can't even phantom that Ben is forcing the ship back as he says,

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!! How could you nitwits see the engines have malfunctioned at such a crucial time!?" The native Geonosian crew member to his left shrugs and says,"

General M'Quve, all systems are in the green, it's not our fault!

" M'Quve snaps and says," Well something is clearly not working! If you're telling me that the ship's systems are working fine, then what else could it be, A Enji spell?"

As his staff shrug M'Quve all of a sudden gets frightful as he clutches his vase tightly and says,

" Wait, what if it is the Enji? All of their damn tricks, it's so annoying!

Wesker insured me he had things under control, that the Enji could not stop us! Where is he anyway! Wesker, WESKER!! Anyone have a line open? Does anyone know where he is, AHH!!"

All of a sudden the floor beneath him gets blasted open before none other than a very badly broken Wesker, who just got hit with Doug's ultimate attack blasts through the floor and through the roof! As M'Quve sees his top solider go flying in to the sky he gulps and says,"

Now, why would Wesker go take a trip now? What the, NO!!

" He then sees Doug, Vincent Chris and the others jump out of the hole Doug made before Doug chuckles and says,

" Because I gave him one on the house! Its over buster, your pal was not strong enough to get the job done! So now are you going to make this easy!

" M'Quve jumps back and in a frenzy says,

" No, NO! KILL THEM!!"

All the battle droids in the room, and more like two large golem droids come from all sides and go to attack but Judith then jumps out of the hall and smirks before her lance glows she says,"

Now then, that's not a very nice thing to say! Time for you to learn some manners, Luna Waltz of Fury!

"With this Judith unleashes a swarm of lighting fast lance strikes to blast away most of the droids, and then throws her lance in to the left Raven then says

," Time for you boys to settle down, Raven Ace Shot!

"With this Raven jumps up and unleashes a barrage of yellow energy blasts from his bow to blow away the rest of the robots! As Vincent Jill Yuffie and Chris take care of the stranglers M,Quve walks back and says,"

No, this was not suppose to happen! "

Doug just walks forward as he says," Well it is M,Quve! No were to run and nothing to outmuscle us, so give up!"

M,Quve then takes out a plasma Magnum and says,

" I'll never let you win!" He then opens fire, only for Doug to kick the shot back with his leg as he says,

" Wrong answer!" The blast then goes in to the Zeon Generals vase, and shatters it! Seeing this causes M'Quve to gasp as he says,

" NO!!! That vase was given to me by lady Kycilia , it was priceless! "

Doug just rolls his eyes as he says,

" Well, in that case you should not have kept it with you like a idiot! All right idiot, if you want to avoid the thrashing you deserve then park this ship now!

" M'Quve just laughs madly as he says,

" HAHAHA! It's too late Enji peons! Victory is firmly in the hands of Weil Zabi and the Zeon Federation! Nothing you do can defeat us! Just like how all of your struggles will be in vain!

"With this he opens his coat and everyone is shocked to see many bombs racked around them before Chris and Vincent aim for the general as Chris says,"

No, he has enough bombs to tear the ship apart!

" M'Quve looks insane as he says,"

That's right, and I'll do it too! I rather die than go to one of those dreadful Lylat prisons! If I have to go down, I'll take you all to, AHHH!

" With this Doug is all ready in the process of charging at him as he says,"

Yah right, I don't think so! Cross Counter! "

With this Doug unleashes a powerful jab from his elbow that smashes in to M'Quve so hard that he is blasted right in to the glass of the command deck and shatters it! As M'Quve moans and falls to the ground with a thud Doug chuckles and says," Like hell I would let a guy like that spoil are fun! "

Yuffie nods and says,

" You're on a roll today Doug! Now let's just get this ship to land so we can end this thing!

"All of a sudden a computerized voice says,"

Target lock, preparing emergency lift off.

"Vincent sighs as he says,"

That M'Quve, he had the ships systems on autopilot. We don't have much time to change it!"

Ciel then walks forward and says," Please, let me try and change the systems! I just might be able to, huh? Ah!" She is about to move to the command terminal before the entire ship shakes

! Chris then says,"

What the, someone attack the ship?"

Jill then looks up and says," Not quite, look everyone!"

They do look, and see a monitor with the emergency symbol flaring up before it focuses on none other than Ben, still trying to bring the ship down!

Doug gets confused as he says,"

What, what's my buddy doing? "

Vincent narrows his eyes and says,"

The only thing he can do at the moment. And that seems to be him using his magical energy to bring this ship down! And it seems to be working." Doug chuckles nervously as he says,"

That's Ben for yah, going all out! Still, maybe that means we should abounded ship before things get crazy! Whoa!"

As everyone nearly gets pined to the ceiling they feel the ship being quickly forced downward before Chris says,"

It's a little late for that, brace yourselves!"

With this Doug grabs Ciel and says,

" Hang on miss, this is going to be a rough landing so fasten your seatbelt!

"With this he plants her on the chair M'Quve was sitting on, and as its many seatbelts form to fasten her in she blushes and says,"

Thank you Enji. My, this Ben's power must really be amazing! " With this everyone prepares for a rough landing as the Umbrella keeps going faster and faster to the ground, and for now we turn back to are story's main star, who is at the moment using all of his power to force the ship down! As his friends keep incoming attacks away from them Ben is almost there, and thanks to the 00 Gundam, the Zeta Gundam and others helping to cover him he has been able to focus on his task, and as he sees the Zeon warships main engines have their boosters flare up even higher and the ship move a little bit upward Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Don't think you're getting away! Nice try, but now you're going down!"

With this Ben unleashes all of the magical energy he has, before his aura acts like a battering ram that smashes the Umbrella to the ground! As the ship smashes through a few Wrath tanks on the ground Megaman smiles and says great job Ben, you did it! Oh?"

Everyone then gets on edge, as the ship smashes through the citadel building and roaring to the coliseum! Protoman then grabs Megaman by the shoulder and says,"

He sure did, but how about before we pat him on the shoulder we, oh I don't know, duck!

" As the ship heads for them Ben grins and says,"

Don't worry guys, we won't be hit, in fact, I would not move if I were you guys."

With this everyone gets ready as the ship is about to fall right on top of them, before one of its engines explodes and it is blasted to the left, before it smashes a part of the coliseum and a few Zeon mobile suits before it comes to a stop at last! A few small fires break out of the ship but otherwise it's in one piece before Ben gives a sigh of relief and falls to his knees as he says,

" Whew, that was close.

" Leon chuckles and says," I'll say, still, your one hell of a Enji to pull that off Ben Auro. Good job.

"Ben nods and says,

" Thanks. Just doing my job, and insuring the enemies don't escape with their injustice. Besides, it's not over yet, we still have to see if everyone is ok."

With this Ben and his allies quickly dash to the now wrecked Umbrella warship. After only a few seconds they see the front of the ship, and see the deck window has been shattered before Geno-Wyrmmon sniffs his nose and says

," I smell Doug's sent, along with Vincent's and the others boss! They must have been on this area of the ship at some point!

" Ben then looks around as he says,"

But, what does that mean? Does that mean, they ran in to trouble? I hope they are ok because, oh?"

Before Ben can finish he sees part of the roof come off, with Doug behind it! Grinning as usual Doug polishes the shads he stole from Wesker and says,"

Come on, you thought something like this was too much for us to handle? Come on guys, how about a little faith!

"Ben grins and says," There you are Doug, glad things seemed to have gone smoothly.

" Vincent just walks out of the ship nonchalantly as he says," There were a few potholes to the plan, but nothing to serious.

" Leon then walks up and says,"

What about the prisoners? Was General Redfield able to find his sister, Jill and the Zeon Scientist?

"Chris then appears out of the window and says,"

Don't worry Leon, we are all a little dizzy but ok. Thanks to the Enji, we were able to make it ."

As Judith and Yuffie get out a landing slide out of the command deck for everyone to slide down from and Raven is vomiting in the corner X takes a deep breath and says,"

So, then that women, Ciel, is safe?"

Hearing her name the blond ponytailed women walks out and says,"

Oh, did someone call me? Oh my, more Enji and Lylat Forces? You really did go all out to take down the General. Oh, and the legendary Maverick hunters X and Zero? I did not think I was such a priority.

" Estelle then smiles and says,

" Don't underestimate the worth of your own life. This Weil Zabi may see the people in his domain as only cogs in his empire but every life is precious!

"Yuri nods and says,"

Plus now with your help we can stand an even better chance at making sure Weil does not get away! "

Ciel slides down the foam slide before she nods nervously and says,"

Ah yes, the others told me about your plan. Er, I don't know if all that I know will be vital, I have been locked away for at least a month. Still, I'll do whatever I can to help. "

Ben nods and says," Don't worry, whatever you have that can be helpful would be appreciative . Whew, it was a rough ride but at least we seem to be winning this battle. "

Doug nods and says,"

Yup, we smashed this planets big commanders, that M'Quve loser is still alive if we need to pump the information out of him, the prisoners are alive and free, and we are smashing there forces out of the planet! I would say things are going well."

Cloud nods and says,

" It's still too close to make it official, but I think it will be sooner than later that the battle of Genonosis will be decided in our favor. "

Ben takes a deep breath as he says," I am glad that all of this careful planning is paying off. Still, I just hope everyone on the other Zeon worlds are doing ok

. "Flynn then says," It will still be a while till we hear from them Ben, so don't let it worry you. For now, let's just try and secure this area so we can truly end this battle and focus on the even more important battle looming ahead. "

Ben nods and says," Sounds good to me Flynn. In the end there is not much to be worried about, I know everyone can pull through.

Well, almost everyone. Any who, for now, let's see who else is too stupid to know when to quit.

" With this Ben and the others prepare to bring the curtain down on the battle of Genosis, now it's time to see how another group of Enji, one who has a much more vicious fighting style is doing! And by this I mean it's time to return to see just how much of a mess Brad is causing on the city of Ishbalan!

* * *

While Brad would quite like to think that he and his group are the only group that is destroying the Zeon forces, while he Lacus and the others may have gone off from the others, the other Enji have been fighting against the Zeon forces as well! And with this we turn to a group that have been fighting back the fervent followers of Weil, and they are none other than Lacus and Brad's former squad leaders Terra and Sabin along with their other friends! As we turn to them Terra has just blown up a incoming Wrath tank with her powerful Meltdown magic spell and Sabin has smashed a angry Hunter with his Pummel blitz attack they see another building explode before the muscular man turns to Terra and says,"

It would seem theses particular Zeon soldiers don't care much about damaging their own property to get us! "

Terra nods and says,"

The are willing to do whatever it takes to take us down, and the fact that they are so crazed will make it hard to take them down. How sad, that to end the madness even more bloodshed must be made. Huh?" The two then see part of the building to their right explode before more soldiers appear and there commander says,"

The only sad thing is that you Enji freaks are still alive! You can't stop the will of Zeon! Time to, AHH!

" He was about to fire till all of a sudden a powerful shockwave blows them all of their feet! A new voice then chuckles and says,"

Come on fellows, no need to be so rude. If we just sat down and chat things over it would be much smoother.

" Terra and Sabin turn to see a man with blond hair in a pony tail wearing regal clothing walk up holding a fancy contraption walk up to them. Both of them know him quite well, because he is Sabin's brother and the king of the Figaro nation, Edgar Roni Figaro! Terra takes a sigh of relief as she says,"

Thank you Edgar, that was a close one.

" Edgar grins and says," No problems Terra, glad to be of help. Still, this battlefield is even more crazy than normal. They truly are determined to kill us at any cost. "Terra then looks sad and says," After all the horrible things Weil has done, why would they still be so loyal to such a leader?

" A solider that fell thanks to Edger gets back up, and shows he has some magical power in him as he says,

" Because we are not naïve enough to believe your leaders lies Enji dog! Nothing you all say will cloud us from our goal to be independent from the Lylat Kingdom! Die now, Flare!"

With this he quickly unleashes a powerful magical blast at the back of the female Enji! However before the blast hits another Enji warps in front of Terra, and uses her power to absorb the blast in to her sword! The figure responsible then appears to be a long haired blond women in a Enji uniform. She is none other than Celes Chere, a former general of the Gestahl Empire who became friends of Terra and the others after she saw what was truly important, and with her powerful Runic talent to absorb magic it's not hard to see how versatile she is! She looks at the Zeon solider and says,"

Your dreams have been twisted by a cruel leader who knows the wishes of others. You must give this foolish battle up if you wish to live on. Terra, are you ok?"

Terra nods and says," Thank you Celes, seems I have been distracted. "The solider then says,"

Damn you, you think you know more than us? Huh? GUH!!

" All of a sudden a sudden force hits him on the back and in to a metal pipe hanging out of the left wall, and as he falls to the ground another voice chuckles and says,"

You should take Celes advice, she knows what she is talking about friend!"

The man then steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be a man with a black outfit and a jacket. He has blond hair and black eyes, and has a bandana over his head. He is none other than Locke Cole, a former "Treasure Hunter" who was the one who helped free Terra form her fate as a mind slave to Kefka and the empire he served! He then grins and says,"

Man, these guys are so determined to kill they can't see what is right in front of them! "

Celes giggles as she says,

" Glad to see your still fast on your feet Locke, how is Stan's group doing?"

Locke walks up and says,

" Doing fine, blew up the fortification the troops were hiding behind out of sheer luck but, as long as it's more harm than good then who cares. Still, it's going to be a while till we calm this planet down. Sadly these guys seem to be the ones who will fight till the last man is dead. Damn idiots, you think they care about their lives just a little. Oh?"

The man Locke ambushed moves his head up even as its bleeding before he groans and says,"

We value are independence more Enji, don't you get we rather die than be forced back in to your oppressed rule?"

Sabin walks over and gives a sad sigh before he says," Why do all of you think the Lylat Kingdom is out to oppress you? We just want an equally society for everyone."

The solider laughs and says," You can't fool the White Fang unit, we know your true ambitions! The last guy who spouted those lies, Kira Myers, almost sold us till he got us to lower are guard and massacred the entire continent of Crackastan with his fascist Titans!"

Terra looks sadden as she says,"

Kira, is not one of us. His vision of justice is far more distorted then ours. He does not share are ideal of peace, and we do not do things his way. We truly are not out to ruin your people.

"The solider laughs as he says,"

Are you kidding me? Then what do you call that?" Everyone turns to see in the sky above them a Zeon warship being smashed apart by Brad! Brad is laughing madly as he grabs a TIE fighter and crushes it like a tin can in his massive arms before he grabs two more, and smashes them together before he laughs madly and says,

" HAHAHAHA!! Is that all you got suckers!? God damn weaklings, none of you are anything but dirt! Even so, it's been so long since I had a real throw down that even crushing dirt is a rush! And to think I have plenty more planets to teach a lesson till this is done! Oh, this is the thrill of battle all right! "

With this he grins as his hand glows and he hurls a red energy orb that goes through the warship's shield at once and causes an explosion that shatters the entire part of the ship! As the ship goes crashing down Sabin sighs as he says,"

Damn it Brad, he is ruining are effort to show we are not out to massacre and oppress them! He truly has not changed, and sadly enough I think no matter how much I try nothing will ever reach his soul.

"Terra then looks sad and says,

" Brad truly is unchangeable it would seem. However, what is the most disturbing thing to me, is how Lacus has now seemed to have thrown herself in to fallowing him down his path. I mean, look!"

They all do look and see Lacus is behind Brad, blasting any enemy coming her way to dust with her flower funnels that have all turned black in color."

Edgar sighs and says," I always did think her and Brad were not a very good couple. But, despite Brad's, well, strong presence she always seemed to hold her own. However, now I hear she does not talk to anyone but Brad. It's quite disturbing that Brad can now get her do to do whatever he wants her to do." Celes nods and says,"

After the outcome of the ambush of Kefka that vile Darth Damonus and the others Lacus has changed. It's like, her heart is stained with her pain."

Terra then nods and says," She seems to have let her pain consume her. I, we all have tried to help her but now she has closed off her heart to everyone but Brad. I just hope we can help her before she goes down to far this path to get out. But first, let's end this battle once and for all!"

Sabin nods and says,"

We seem to be winning the battle, but let's hurry and bring the fighting to a close before they all do anything desperate. So let's, huh? What the?

"Everyone feels the ground shake before Locke says," What the, a earthquake now? Either bad luck or someone is up to something!"

Celes then gapes as she says," I think your second guess is right Locke, everyone look at the mountain! "

Everyone sees the mountain to the left of the city begin to crack, before it splits in two!

Edgar sighs and says,"

Great, this can't end well." The solider begins to laugh as he says,

" Now you're going to pay Enji! It seems General Jefferson is going to show you all are trump card! Let's see who is the fool now! Hahaha, suckers. Ugh

." With this he loses conscious and the Enji now put all of their attention to worrying just what this new nasty surprise is! Terra then says,"

Everyone, alert the fleet and be ready for anything! No matter what this is, we must be ready to handle it!" As the Enji then go to move, we now turn are views to the forces they wish to stop, and for this we once more turn to the command deck under the watch of General Ironwall Jefferson!

* * *

Since we last saw him last chapter he has been patiently but quickly preparing his reaction to the Enji Knights progress, and at the moment his results seem to be making him happy! At the moment one of his men runs up to him and salutes before he says,"

General, the Libra is one hundred percent charged and ready to fire ! We await your orders sir! "

Jefferson nods and says," Good work solider, tell them to alert are forces. Quinze, aim the cannon.

" The solider nods and says," Where to sir?"

Jefferson strokes his beard and says," T

o that damn barbarian that took out Volgin and his unit! The Lylat Kingdom will pay for thinking they are so much better than us when they resort to having such killers as monsters! "

At once his order is obeyed and in seconds the image of Brad, who is blasting away everything in sight on the main monitor before a glowing red cross hair appears on him and Jefferson says

," Time for the Enji to pay the price for such antics! Libra cannon, FIRE!!!

" With this out of the moutine were they are based in falls apart to reveal the massive Libra super weapon! As Terra and the others see this, and see it charging a massive amount of energy forming around its cannon Terra gets tense and says,"

Oh no, it's, a super weapon?

"Locke gets puzzled and says," What, are they going to use it on the fleet? They really have to be crazy to use it on us, if it's really a super weapon they would blow away most of their own world!"

Sabin then sees the position of the Libra and gasps as he says," No, they are aiming for Brad!

"Edgar sighs as he says,"

I guess we should warn him, the only reason they would hold back such a weapon is if it would case mass devastation! I just hope we have the time to, huh? No!"

All of a sudden a massive blast of yellow light of massive proportions head for Brad! However Brad is to in to crushing the enemy to care, and as he head buts a incoming TIE mobile Interceptor in to the ground as he laughs and says,

" Man am I getting a buzz, even if they are all a bunch of pansies seeing them squirm is still, huh?" All of a sudden he sees a flash of light, before he turns around and sees the Libra blast heading right for him before he just looks animated and says,"

So, going to use your big gun huh? BRING IT! Huh?

"He sees the blast about to consume him, till a large wall of light forms around him! After a few seconds the barrier cracks, but its strong enough to reflect the entire Libra cannon blast in to the air, where it goes up in space, and right in to the planets moon base, and to everyone's shock destroys the moon in one blast! As the explosion covers the sky Brad just spits and says,

" Bah, looks like those tools did not have things there way! But, who was the wise guy who, huh? Oh, so it was you."

Brad looks above and sees that the one who protected him was Lacus! It seemed that the barrier she cast to protect Brad took most of her energy, and she is now on the top of the ship she and Brad are living on breathing hard before Brad sighs and says," Lacus doll, what do you think you're doing?"

Lacus just slowly gets back up before she says,"

Sorry Brad, but I had to protect you."

Brad spits on the ground and says," I don't remember asking you to help me babe, but thanks anyway. I doubt that kind of could kill me. ( He then looks up and sees the remains of the planets moon before he chuckles and says,") Might have given me a bad itch though! That the best you got Zeon losers! Looks like it's not enough to take down the Unstoppable Juggernaught! HAHAHAHA!!"

With this Brad laughs, and the Enji are horrified at the damage caused regardless! Another Enji leading the assault, the fiery blond haired Stan Aileron sees only empty space where the moon was before he says,"

Dang it, that's almost as strong as that Death Star they got ! Damn it, the blast took out the moon. And even so, Lacus was powerful enough to reflect a shot like that? Her, powers are truly impressive. "

Someone else as a different word in mine for what they saw, and that person is General Jefferson and his men, who are all horrified!

Jefferson slams his chair as he says,"

God all mighty, how powerful are theses Enji? One of those mutants blocked a shot from the Libra? And now all of our men on are moon base are dead! Damn them, they will all pay!

" Quinze then gulps and says,"

General, all Lylat Gundam's and ships are coming this way!

" Ironwall grits his teeth as he says,"

Damn it, have all forces keep them back, and quickly charge up another shot! We, can't let them win!"

With this he sees on the screen many more Gundam 's on screen coming for the Libra. One of them is the red winded versatile Destiny Gundam, and its pilot Shin Asuka has just sliced in half a Taurus mobile doll with his anti ship sword before he sees more coming and says," Damn you all, don't you care your fighting for a lie! I won't forgive you all, for causing so many to die for nothing!

" With this he uses the Destiny Gundam 's Wing's of Light to create after images to help it dodge incoming shots before it grabs one of the machines with its Palma Fiocia palm cannon to blast its head off before he sees more coming for them and says," Damn it, there is a lot of them, but I won't let them stop me from shutting that thing down! Huh?"

He sees another incoming Virgo be slashed in half by the odd looking RX-0 Unicorn Gundam! Despite its appearance its power is not to be underestimated and its pilot Banagher Links then turns to the Destiny Gundam and says,"

Don't worry, they are all mobile suits, so I'll take them out of commission quickly! Destroy Mode active!"

With this Banagher activates the power of the Unicorn Gundam before it glows red before it transforms to a more normal Gundam appearance and releases a barrage of waves, that uses a pyscom function to hack and shut down the Mobile Doll's suits! As they fall down Shin grins and says,"

Nice work, now that thing is mine!"

Another Gundam flies past him, and it's the dark blue and heavily armed GX-9901-DX Double X Gundam! Its pilot Garrod Ran turns to Shin and says,

" Wait, let me take it out, my Gundam is most suited for it!

" With that golden wing like objects come out of its back before two large cannons form out of its shoulders and says,

" Damn them, I never thought they would blow up their own moon! However, I have enough power left, so Twin satellite cannons fire!

" With this the Double X Gundam tries to unleash its most powerful attack to blow up the Libra, however before the powerful blast can crash in to it, a red barrier forms around it, and causes the twin satellite beam to be reflected in to the sky where it causes a massive explosion!

Garrond is shocked as he says,

" No way, they have their cannon protected with a beam mirror or something?"

General Jefferson laughs and says,"

Idiots, think we would leave something this large so variable? You won't stop us, expect defeat! What, another incoming force? What is it, a Gundam? Huh? No, no way!

" He then sees on screen something charging right for the cannon, and its none other than Brad! His muscles are expanding even more as he is making a b line to the Libra cannon looking completely mad as he laughs and says,"

You damn Zeon punks think you can hide in there? Forget it! Real men fight things face to face, and if you have to hide behind your big toys your nothing but trash! I'll kill you all for thinking you could get away with shouting me in the back! "

Jefferson and the others see this and the general says,"

Damn him, he really thinks he can attack us like this?

" Quinze then panics and says," General, we must take this seriously, his power level is quite a threat!"

Jefferson turns to him and says,

" How much of a threat Quinze?

" Quinze has his hand shake as he checks the red power level scanning scouter on his eye before he says,"

That man's power level, is over one million! And, it's still rising! Now it's, ah!

" Brad's power is so high that the Zeon soldiers scouter has overloaded and seeing this Jefferson stands up and says,"

That can't be a human, he is a monster! But no matter what he will pay for treating us like a game! Aim the Libra, and fire right now!"

With this the Libra just finishes charging and at once fires another shot right at Brad! However, Brad grins at this, and just clutches his large fist tight as he says,

" You think I am scared of your little cannon? I'll show you, I don't need anyone or anything to kill you all, buy my own absolute force!

"With this Brad unleashes eighty percent of his power before he hulks out and expands his size just in time to shock everyone on both sides and catches the Libra blast with his bare hands! Brad is pushed back, but just keeps laughing and Jefferson falls to his knees as he says,"

Impossible, that freak is holding the Libra blast with his bare hands? What is he? We, we can't let him somehow defect that blast! Fire another shot!"

Quinze responds with," But sir, if we do, we will overload the cannon, and kill us all!"

Jefferson breaks the pencil he was holding and says,"

Then tell all forces to fire on him! I WANT HIM DEAD!

" With this his orders are obeyed and all close forces shoot at Brad, but he just laughs as the attacks bounce off him! He then says,"

Suckers, don't you get it? Attack me all you want, everything you got is WORTHLESS!! You can fire at me with every god damn thing you have in the entire Zeon army, it won't do jack! And that's' because I am Brad Fowltror, the greatest most powerful man of all! And now, here is what I think of your lame cannon! "

With this he unleashes even more of his power, before his skin turns red and his muscles expand even more till Brad is nearly the size of a giant! Seeing this causes his fellow Enji to step back and Sabin says

," This power, it's just as high as the masters! Is this, Brad's true power?

"Terra responds with," This power, its, so foul that it's disturbing." Brad then continues to laugh madly as he slowly moves forward and pushes the Libra cannon blast back before he winds his fist and says,

" Time for you Zeon peons to get the message once and for all! No matter your cause, it's all just a pipe dream unless you have the will and strength to get it done! The strong will always rule, ideology is for chums that need something to fallow! If you're weak, then you either have to live by the strong's wishes or die! Time you jokes pay up for being so annoying! So get ready to see what the true unstoppable power is! GHAHAHAAH!!

" With this he horrifies the Zeon forces by charging right through the massive beam, and head for the cannon! As the energy becomes warped around his fist he bursts right through the blast, and goes on through the cannon!

In a matter of seconds he plows right through the entire Libra cannon till he reaches the ground, and punches the planet itself like a meteor had impacted thanks to the effect of his power combined with the Libra cannon blast he redirected! This punch causes a massive explosion that annihilates the entire Libra base and the mountain it was stored in and Jefferson only has time for him to see explosions breaking around him before he says,"

GOD DAMN ENJI!!

Sigh ZEON!! HAIL,, AHHH!!!"

With him, and every other person in the area is killed by the explosion! The entire planet is shaking from Brad's titan like punch and as the ground around him crumbles he just gets crazed as he pumps his chest like a gorrlia and says," YAH!!! Now who is looking stupid? " While Brad is content, nearly everyone else has a much different reaction to what Brad's attack caused Locke can barley believe his eyes as he says,"

Man, this is a trip all right. I knew Brad was strong, but strong enough to overpower a content class cannon? How the hell is a guy like him ever get such power anyway!"

Terra sees that the ground is shaking as she says,"

The entire planet, its shaking from his punch! Brad Fowltror, if he ever decided to leave the Enji it could cause a problem for the entire universe! Lacus, how could you be so loyal to such a man?"

Edgar then sighs and says,"

Who knows, but it seems to be a long standing bond. However, at least Brad took out the cannon quickly so at least we can avoid ending this with too much, pain? What the, what is this?

" Everyone then sees that the tremors are getting worse and Celes says,"

What is going on? Brad's attack should have stopped by now!"

Edgar has his eyes widen in horror before he says,

" No, NO!! Not if Brad's attack was so powerful that he shattered the titanic plates to this entire area of the planet! And since he bashed back the Libra blast as well, to think the entire planet has been destabilized might not be out of the question!

"Collette and Yuna then fly over to Terra and Collette looks horrified as she says,"

Miss Terra, it's awful! The entire port just collapsed! "

Locke looks around and says," Its starting all ready?

"Terra then says," All of the people in this city, if we don't act fast they will all be killed! Sabin then looks around and says,"

I know, but, we have to priorities are own men first! Tell everyone to get off the ground instantly! Huh?

" Everyone then sees a tremor before the ground in front of them breaks apart, and several buildings fall down! Hearing screams all around them Edgar looks to his friends and says,"

This might be a tad selfish, but unless we want to take a plunge to under the planet we might want to get out of here ASAP! Huh?"

Everyone then sees a skyscraper come crashing right down on top of them, and Terra reacts by having her energy glow and says,

" No, I won't let this happened! Warp!"

With this she has a magic spell surround her and her friends and in a flash of light everyone is warped out of the area, and instantly warped to the Lylat ship in charge of the battle the Freeden! As they land on the ships hanger bay Locke takes a deep breath and says,

" Whoa, that was TO close! Thanks Terra, never been a moment that I was glad magic was around."

Terra nods and says,

" It was nothing, but I wish my power was great enough to transport everyone in the city out of there! We, we have to go back and try to combined are power to save them! They don't deserve this!

"Yuna then turns around and screams in horror as she says,"

No, I don't think all of our powers combined can do much now, look everyone! "

Everyone then sees to their horror not only the entire city of Ishbalan and the ground it's on sinking in to the ocean, but everyone sees the entire continent slowly crumbling apart and sinking in to the planet!

Edgar checks his wrist monitor and sighs as he says,"

Reports say that this is going on all over Sulluststan . Well, it looks like the battle is pretty much over now."

Celes then nods and says,

" We may have won the battle, but this will cause the survivors of this world to be forever bitter of the Lylat Kingdom. Not just that, but it will play right in to Weil's propaganda and make the other worlds even more resistant.

"Locke gets annoyed and says,

" Damn it, this is not how we wanted to win! We were trying to do this in a civil matter! And, we could of even taken out that Libra cannon in a less disastrous way if not for, huh? Damn it, if not for HIM!"

Everyone then hears a laugh before Brad lands on the other side of the Hanger bay, apparently entering vie a massive leap!

Lacus is silently besides him, along with the rest of his gang and all of them besides Lacus are laughing loudly like football players after the game!

Charley pumps his fist up in to the air and says,

" YAH!!!! We toasted those Zeon idiots! And you put them in their place hard Brad my man!"

With this he tries a high five, and Brad responds with such force Charley is smashed in to the wall! But his gang just laughs as Brad says,

" Bah, it's been a while since I got to go all out without restraint but even so I wished there was at least one of those Zeon losers that was at least fun to kill! Still, now this entire planet, or at least what's left of it knows full well to remember just how great I am, or at least what's left of it! Maybe the next world we go to will be more fun. Whatever, good thing the battle ended when it did because now I am hungry! Yo Sabin which way is where the food on this ship again? Huh, what are you all glaring at? "

He sees his former Squad Capitan, and everyone else looking furious at him before Brad gives a cocky grin and says

," What, jealous of how fast I got things done? I know, it's not easy being me but ill manage." Locke is vided as he says," You jackass, do you have any idea what you did?

" Brad grins larger and says,

" Hell yah, I just won the battle, like I was suppose to!"

Edgar sighs as he says," You won the battle, but you also just committed genocide! Do you even understand what you did?"

Brad looks outside and sees the rest of the continent below him shatter and fall in to the core as even more of the planet destabilizes he just shrugs and says

," Duh, I bashed there pretty toy and made them see how screwed they are for seriously thinking they could stand in are way and get away with it!"

Terra then says,"

Brad Fowltror, I seen more compassion from our enemies! Your carelessness caused thousands, millions of innocents to die for no reason!"

Brad shrugs and says," War is cruel babe, sucks to be them but that's the price of victory."

Sabin then grabs Brad by his shirt as he says,

" Damn you Brad! You swore you would do things differently, but this shows your heart has not changed at all! I see being imprisoned and are mercy has done nothing to stop you from acting so outlandishly!"

Brad looks defiant as he says," What the hell you getting all up tight for Sabin? I did nothing wrong in the first place, just smashing the enemy like I was suppose to! I did not kill any citizens, it was the Zeon idiots fault for building such a machine! I did not know that my attack would make such a splash, I just knew those Zeon rats needed to be taught a lesson! "

Celes then says," Being oblivious truly can be devastating. Wither you were aware or not, your actions caused a disaster, you even caused many people on our side to lose their lives!

"Brad sighs and says," Don't you all get it, that's war for you! Bah, I thought all of you were professional soldiers who fought before, but you're all still having your heads in the clouds thinking and talking like perfect hero's! Your all idiots if you thought you could end this war peacefully!"

Sabin responds with,"

None of us had a naïve idea of how this was going to end. But deaths in war are one thing, needless massacres are another! Your actions will make causing the people of the Zeon Federation to trust us after Weil's death even more difficult! This was all about trying to make them see through Weil's lies, but your actions just support them!

"Brad spits on the ground and says,

" Oh please, enough with your lame lectures! You really think it will make a difference if you be nice to the losers after the war? Your wrong, they will still try to rise up and fight again, till we pound them till they can't fight ever again! It's pointless thinking you can get the Zeon chumps to hold your hands, people will always think differently! Everyone getting along is a joke, so the only thing you can do about it is break anyone that tries to get in your way! In the end, Strength is the true end to all wars; everything else is just sugar coating it! I don't bother making things complicated; it boils down to doing what it takes to insure you come out on top! Because when it comes down to it, no matter what anyone says there will always be winners and losers, and no matter who hates me for it, more then anything, I am a WINNER!

"Sabin looks disgusted as he says,"

Brad, it's clear you will never be an Enji Knight, no amount of second chances will change you!"

Brad just grins even larger as he says," I may not be able to fit your mold, but I don't need to! I am going to prove to all of you that your ways are lame, and that I'll be stronger than any other Enji doing things MY way wither you like it or not! I all ready proved I am too valuable to be locked away, you guys don't have a real choice since if you keep on my case I have no qualms beating you down till you see the truth of the circumstances! Get what I am saying? "

Sabin then throws Brad off as he says,"

Damn you Brad, get out of my sight! If you truly think you can do whatever you desire without any consequences, then you're going to have a rude awakening!"

Brad just turns around and walks to the elevator as he grins and says,"

You wish, hate me all you want, but your all going to see that my methods are the winning methods! Because unlike all the other posers, I have the power and drive needed to get what I want, and I plan on keeping it that way! Now, if you're done venting how powerless you all are, I am going to fulfill my cravings. So don't bother me unless we are fighting again!

"With this he and his gang walk off, and Yuna then says

," Lacus, what's wrong with you? How can you allow this?"

Lacus just walks off silently before Collette runs up to her former teammate before she grabs her on the shoulder and says,

" Lacus, talk to us! We know you went through a lot, but you have to wake up and see what is going on! Can't you see how Brad won't change, and that everything will be as it has bad as it was before between you two? He does not even treat you right, you have to stop this and, huh?" Lacus just breaks loose and turns around looking annoyed as she says,

" You may not be able to understand the bond we have, but that's because you can't see how we understand each other! I to once thought Brad was being childish, but it became clear I was the one who was being childish. All of those things you all fret about, they are all trivial compared to what is truly important. Brad may not be the perfect man, but he is a realistic man who does what must be done.

"Terra then looks mortified and says

," But Lacus, this is not just a difference in taste! Brad's ruthless careless battle hungry nature just caused millions to die and pointlessly brought a world to ruin! Are you telling me you don't mind at all? Lacus?

" Lacus just stares coldly at her former captain and says,"

It is regrettable, but I side with him the same. Brad did not kill any of the civilizes intentionally, he was just doing what he was suppose to do, neutralize the Zeon forces. In the end, this is war. What matters most of all is our own survivable before we have luxury of being merciful. It is unavoidable that the weaker ones will suffer, but that is the unavoidable cycle of this existence. Trying to resist fate, or make up fantasies of different realties, will only bring more suffering. I tried to believe the illusions that those like Ben believe, but, it's no use, I don't want to die. And I am tired of being hurt by delusions! Now I don't care who has to suffer, I'll make sure I survive!

"Terra then says," Lacus, your letting your pain consume you! Don't give in to despair! I know Brad may seem like he can take away your pain, but he is also turning you in to someone who you're not!"

Lacus then looks angry as she says,"

Don't act like any of you truly understand me, or my pain!

Ben, Master Myers, all of you assumed you knew what was best for me, but I am the only one who knows who the true me is! Brad may not have the pretties kindness path, but its thee path that will assure that I am, safe."

Collette then gets sad as she says,"

Lacus, you can trust us. We all want to help you."

Lacus just laughs and says,

" I don't need your pity, I don't need false hope, I need a true end to this! Brad is the only one who can truly save me. And I no longer care how many are detested by that fact. Even if the entire universe detests us, I'll stand by him no matter what. After all, even if he is called a monster, so am I, and monsters should stick together even if they have to be all alone. Now, if that's all you have to say, leave me alone."

With this Lacus walks off to the elevator to join Brad, leaving her fellow Enji in shock. Edgar whistles and says,

" My, she has gone off the deep end all right. What a shame, she was such a lovely lady.

" Celes nods and says," It's like her heart has frozen solid. And, she seemed like she was really happy when she and Ben were getting close."

Terra nods and says," The pain of having the Blue Eyes White Dragon go on a rampage and cause Ben's mother to go in to a coma was too much for her. I, never seen such anger in her eyes or have such coldness form out of her heart. Still, I hope she can come back form this on her own, and come to her senses about what madness going back to Brad is. Brad, sometimes he seems to be more dangerous than the people who are suppose to be are enemies.

"Sabin nods and says,"

And he is only getting stronger by the day. Damn him, to think that someone who has such a lazy training method somehow is powerful enough to smash back a planet buster class weapon is revolting!"

Locke nods and says," Yah, all in all it sucks. But, remember guys, we still have a bigger task at hand to focus on. It may have come to a grisly end, but the battle for the planet is over now. Let's just hope the others are doing ok, and able to end things a little, neater." Edgar nods and says," With everything hear we might as well contact Stan to make sure him and his forces made it back safely.

Then let's contact Master Myers and see how the others are doing.

* * *

"With this his comrade's nod and the go to the command deck of the ship to talk to General Jamil for a status update. Meanwhile, to get a faster update, let's see how things are wrapping up on Ben's side! After bringing down M'Quve the battle was sharply turning in to the good guys favor! At the moment the Zeon commander now in active command, Colonel Sergei Smirnov has just seen the Cheribum Gundam block a missile attack from his forces with its remote controlled shiled bits before he pounds his suits controls and says,

" Damn those Gundam 's! We may have lost contact with the general but we can't let the Enji take this planet! All forces, attack! Huh?

" He then sees the 00 Gundam charging at him as its blades are glowing before his pilot says,

" Now, eliminating target!

"With this the energy around the Gundam 's blades glow before he forms a massive purple blade and slashes at the Zeon commander! Sergei is a good enough pilot to get out of the way but he sees Setsuna slash through the command bridge of the ship before the entire ship gets sliced in half and explodes!

Sergei sees this and says," No, the Croix! Damn it, we are losing too many forces! Huh?"

He then sees the Zeta Gundam transform out of its wave rider formation and start firing at him with its mega cannon before its pilot Kamille says,"

Why are you all stupid? You won't beat me, ever!"

As its blast blows up another member of his unit Sergei looks around him and sees more Lylat ships standing then Zeon ones and takes a deep breath before he says,"

It's over, we have let the Lylat Kingdom trick us once more. I am sorry to dishonor the soldiers that have died in vain, but we must salvage what we have left. All units, full retreat!

"With this the soldiers that are left obey there superior officer and Ben sees this and takes a sigh of relief as he realizes that in essence the battle has been won!

Ben turns to Cloud and says,"

Looks like they came to their senses at last. Took them long enough."

Cloud nods and finishes slicing through another Destroyer Droid before he says,"

I guess they seen that further fighting is futile. Well, looks like with this we pretty much have won the battle.

" X lands besides them and says," Looks like it.

"Zero chuckles as he says,

" Now we are sure? No other major enemies that have are lurking around coming for a thrashing? Well, guess this really was not a high priority world. Oh well, if they think barricading themselves on the capital will do them any good then they have another thing coming for them!

"Ben chuckles as he says," Well, at least we have a chance to get to Texagrad. It may have been a rough ride, but at least we managed to hang on the tracks long enough to get to the next station. Now, as long as the others have done ok we can, oh?"

All of a sudden a wire comes out of the rubble to his side and ties his hands up! His friends go to move before a grenade rolls out of the rubble and unleashes a sound wave to blast everyone back! Soon a blue skinned man with red eyes and a cowboy hat walks up! Holding a blaster pistol he smirks and says,"

You think you're so slick Ben Auro? You seemed impressive brining that ship down but you're not slick enough to escape the sights of

Cad Bane!

Oh yes, after the stunts you pulled killing you will set me for life!"

Ben just sighs and says, "

A bounty hunter huh? Quite the opprtuneness I see. Still, you must be quite reckless to pull a stunt like this off.

" Bane grins and says,

" Shut up Enji! You're not going to talk your way out of this. I'll kill you before your friends can pull a fast one and then split! And with your hands tied I can at least insure you won't be pulling any fancy slices, that cable is strong enough to even keep someone like you at bay long enough for me to cap you!

" Ben just sighs as he says,"

Oh you did do your homework bounty hunter. Well, mostly. Too bad you,

" Cad looks frantic and says," Shut up and die!"

With this he fires a shot, but Ben just rolls his eyes before his aura explodes and blasts away the shot, and breaks the cable before the Star Sword glows and he says,"

Expect your forgetting something, my magical energy is to powerful for your weapon to work!"

Bane is blasted in to the air and glares at Ben as he says,"

Damn, an oversight, ill just use a bigger, GUH!"

In a flash Ben is above him and karate chops him in the neck, knocking him unconscious! As the bounty hunter falls to the ground with a thud Ben clears his throat and just looks at Cloud and the others before he says,

" Well, almost all of the major threats are neutralized.

"James walks over and chuckles before he says,"

Some stranglers always persist months after the major fighting is over. However, even so now we have enough control to move on to the true objective of operation ZD day, finishing Weil Zabi once and for all. "

Ben nods and says,"

At long last, that insane madman is going to have a taste of reality. Still, I hope all of this is worth it. If all we do is plant the seeds for another Weil, then it just makes what we are fighting for seem like a joke."

Doug walks over and says,"

Heh, don't doubt what we are fighting for buddy, after all, if nothing else, these guys seem to be thinking we are doing something right."

He points to the left and Ben sees many soldiers looking at Ben before one says,

" Hey there's Ben Auro, that guy brought down a hole freaking ship!"

They all then cheer and Cloud grins before he says,"

At least in the eyes of the soldiers and the people we librated we seem to be seen as heroes for the moment. I'll settle for that."

Geno-Wyrmmon smashes another Zaku droid before he says,

" See boss? You're becoming a real hero and living up to your destiny even after all of the insanity! I always knew you could do it boss!"

Ben then sees some Lylat Soldiers run up and kick down a Zeon flag to put up the one for the Lylat Kingdom and smiles before he says,"

Thanks everyone. I guess I have managed to pull off being what I am suppose to be after all of this. However, now it's time to make it where it counts!

Better get ready to roll out the carpet Weil, because like it or not, next stop, Texagrade!

" With this his friends get give gestures of confidence and reassurance before they all go to check up on Chris and the rest of the Enji to plan for the next phase of the battle! However, that phase will have to wait because this is where today's chapter ends! After many, turns in their path Ben, Ezan, and even Brad have managed to subdue the opposition in some form or another. However, now the critical part of the battle, taking down the greedy and insane president of the Zeon Federation is coming up! While the Enji seem to have a winning plan going, will Weil throw a disastrous curve ball in their path? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time at last the Enji begin their main invasion of the Zeon capital of Texegrade Ben meets up with Ezan his group and the others and also reunites with even more of his allies like the bounty hunter Samus Aran and the Star Fox team to hit the core of the Zeon Federation with everything they have,

and Weil responds by having nearly all of his forces gather around the capital! With his best pilots like the Red Comet Char Aznable, the Lighting Barron Zechs Merquise, Gramh Aker, the Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi, Wolf O Donnell and his Star Wolf team, and many more!

But despite all of this and even the entire planet having one massive defense system Ben Ezan and the others at last manage to step foot on the capital planet! Once there they are horrified to see just how much control Weil has over every part of his citizens life's, but they don't have much time to be horrified! Because after rescuing local resistance reporter Neige from " loyal" Zeon guards they are then attacked by the three members of the Dead Cell unit,

Fefinr Leviathn and Harpuna! Thanks to the forced experiments done to them by Tarkin with the powers they have form the Dark Elf program they are even more of a threat to the good guys, and that's just the welcoming committee!

Can Ben Ezan and the others blast their way through the countless followers of Weil and at last make it to the Zeon Presidents door and end his mad campaign for good?

Find out in _**Chapter 140: Rolling the Dice on the Tyrants Domain! Extreme Battle over the Capital! **_

But before we depart, a few authors notes. First, sorry for the delay again, my sickness lingered and I had a lot of family stuff, but hopefully the next chapter will be a little quicker. Second, sorry for all you Wesker fans if he got put down fast, but, while he is one of my favorite bad guys after Resident Evil five he lost a lot of respect to me. I mean come on, after all of those years the combined powers of the T virus, the G virus, the Veronica Virus, and everything else and your big plan is to in essence tentacle rape the world? Seriously Capcon, way to blow it AGAIN! Wesker just felt thrown in to 5,, and that's another thing. What the hell is with Capcon and its obsession with Urobros? In Devil May cry 2 the bad guys organization is Urobros, in Megaman ZX Advent the final boss is Albert and Uroburos and now in RE5? Someone in Capcon is obsessed with tentacles it would seem.

Ah, next, about Cad Bane. Well, he may have shown up and got owned quick but it's because after the oh so "Amazing" clone wars made such a big deal out of him only to be a punk bounty hunter that belongs in a wilde west novle only seems to be giving the Jedi trouble because they are acting like idiots and turn Star Wars in to some cowboy nonsense I thought I give him a taste of what his worth truley was muhahahah.

Lastly, if you're wondering yes the Libra is suppose to be more or less the same super weapon that Zechs used in Gundam Wing, sadly Brad's power is that high at the moment. All right, I think that's everything. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review, once more, those that missed a chapter it would be nice if you left a double review, hope to see more reviews and happy new year!


	31. C 140:Infiltrating the Capital of Greed!

_**Chapter 140: Rolling the Dice on the Tyrants Monopoly! Infiltrating the Capital of Greed!  
**_  
Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars the explosive and extensive first phase to in essence forcefully remove Weil Zabi from office was coming to its final phase! Ben and the others ran in to a snag when on their path to rescue the prisoners from General M'Quve when they were ambushed by Albert Wesker and his Decepticon soldiers! While none of the transforming robots or the others was a true threat to are heroes and their friends, they still were causing a critical problem since they were getting in the way of the Enji and allowing M'Quve and Wesker to escape!

However, Doug Vincent Chris and others managed to sneak on board the ship just in time. And after some crafty maneuvers they were able to find the prisoners, including Chris's sister Clare Redfield, his teammate Jill Valentine, and most importantly for the importance of the project, the Zeon weapon designer Ciel, who had become disgusted with the direction her boss Tarkin and his boss, Weil himself and used her research! While things were going smoothly, that changed fast when Wesker showed up! However, despite being quite a powerful foe, and even more dangerous after combining with his Uroboros bio weapon, Doug showed this was not enough and proved his skills were of the higher grade when he smashed the traitor to the Lylat Forces out of the planet's atmosphere !

It seemed like the Enji were going strong, expect that even after taking out M'Quve himself the ship was ready to blast away on auto pilot! However, luckily after reducing his attackers to scrap Ben, with his allies covering him Ben showed he was not going to fail as a hero on this battle as he used his extreme magical energy to have his force unleashed to forcefully redirect the ships path! With the prisoners free, and after an unexpected attack from the bounty hunter Cad Bane was dealt with it seemed like the battle of Genosis was coming to a close with the Enji being the victors!

However, while Ben and his group was able to win the long battle relatively smoothly, on the world of Sulluststan the battle was going anything but smooth!

While Terra, Stan Edgar and the other Enji were able to slowly beat the planets forces back, General Ironwall Jefferson had seen that he was being pushed in to a corner, and resorted to using his ultimate weapon, the powerful Libra cannon!

While the powerful super cannon was powerful enough to blow up the planets moon, thanks to Lacus acting quickly her barrier was able to save the overexcited Brad, and when the Zeon General fired a shot Brad horrified everyone when he showed he had enough power to smash the Libra cannon blast back! This backlash not only killed Jefferson and everyone else in the cannon, but caused a chain reaction that sunk the capital city and devastated the entire planet!

While the Enji were outraged at Brad and his carelessness for killing so many innocents, they were even more outraged at how little Lacus seemed to care! However, despite this the first phase of operation ZD day has ended. And with the first phase over, now the real battle is going to begin! Can the Enji now successfully invade the planet of Texagrade? Only one way to know for sure, so it's time to get this battle started! Ready, set, and rock on! Today's chapter begins with are focus on the man that all of these battles are mostly about, Weil Zabi in the office of the Zeon capital building on Texagrade!

* * *

And as we turn are view to the "democratic" despot it's clear that he has had better days, but for his employees coming in, there days are about to be a lot worse because they are about to describe to Weil the results of the days battles! Since nearly all of the battles ended with losses for the Zeon Federation even the fiercely patriotic and devoted Zeon royal guard commander, the blue haired half cyborg Jeremiah Gottwaldm is a little tense. And as Tarkin, Craft, Ingitz, Serpent, Weil 's own daughter the purple haired Cornelia enter behind him he pauses for a second before saluting and saying,

" President Weil, I must inform you the newest state of affairs on the attacks!

"Weil just chuckles and turns around on his chair before he says," Let me guess Jeremiah, the Enji have taken hold of the worlds they invaded?"

Jeremiah sighs and says,"

I regret to inform you mister president that it seems to be the case. Utpia ,Hoth, Mygeeto, Genosis and the others have been overwhelmed and overpowered, and the reports for Sullustan are, revolting. It seems the Enji dogs were making it quite clear how they plan to treat the losers of this war.

General Krang has been killed on Utapau as well, it seems his Techodrome was far less powerful then he thought it was.

And the latest news is that the Enji Master Eraqus has defeated General Jin Revorse and planet Fargett has fallen to the Enji.

"Weil just laughs and says,"

So, King Atem, "Ansem" and those Enji varmints are poring everything in to this, they really think they can stop ME huh? Hahahah, those naïve idiots think such small scale things will be enough? Oh, I am going to enjoy showing them how WRONG they are for thinking they can drive Weil Zabi in to a corner so easley!

"Serpent then clears his throat as he says,

" But, um, mister president, I don't mean to undermined your plans, but in essence the Lylat forces now have us cornered! They think they can surround me like a rat in a box? I'll make them pay, as I blow them all to smithereens at once! Tarkin, has Abel's Ark been found? The answer better be yes or you're going out the window!

"Tarkin chuckles and says,"

No need to be rude President Weil, the coordinates Marluxia gave us were correct, and are forces have landed there. My estimates, by the time the Enji arrive around this world, everything will be in place.

" Weil licks his lips as he says,"

Make it ready an hour before that! Take any amount of men and resources you need, this takes priority over everything! "

Tarkin nods and grins as he says,"

Thankfully I expected your, demanding input so with some, pushing it can be done.

"Cornelia then looks troubled as she says,"

What, is that truly the best course of action to take now president Weil? If we take to many troops and ships away from the other worlds, they will be undefended from the Lylat Forces! Furthermore, that will leave the worlds being attacked by the Zannacross Empire to die"

Weil chuckles as he says,

" That is a very likely action, but it's the sacrifice we must make to insure the Lylat Kingdom, the Zannacross Empire and all others who oppose us are completely shattered!

"His daughter looks outraged as she says

," But father! What about all of the citizens that believed in us!? What about,"

Weil then slams his fist on his desk and makes a dent as he says,"

I won't tolerate second guessing, not even form my offspring Cornelia! Its expectable for stocks to lower for a time, for a company to sacrifice its less vital parts as long as the core survives and triumphs! If some planets must be concurred by the Lylat Kingdom, it will matter now when I then concur the entire universe soon anyway! And, furthermore at this very instant order all fleets to come to defend Texagrad!

"Ingitz nods and says,"

With all of our forces rallied as one, it will be enough to match the their combined power. I will also start up the emergency planetary defense system, that will show them how hard it will be to set foot on the Zeon homeland! Even so, the Enji Knights are likely to complicate things, they always do. Plus we can count that there stars like Ben Auro, Ezan Zeo, I mean Kaiba, Cloud Strife, that brute Brad Fowltror, and even most of the Enji masters are all taking part in the attack. "Weil then laughs and says," All the better, it will be the ultimate time of reckoning for me to prove to everyone that my technology and resources are superior to their magic and idiotic nonsense! And, with the venture I seek, I ll have the edge to their power as well! Craft, you were able to retrieve the items I sought correct?"

The half robotic Big Boss of the Dead Cell unit and all Zeon commandos nods and walks over to the president and holds out a metal box, before he presses a button before it opens and everyone is shocked to see five blood red crystals, that are the Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystals! Tarkin looks at them with glee as he says,"

The enhancement the Zannacross forces used to empower them? Fascinating, I never could recover a proper sample since every endeavor against an inferior Zannacross unit caused the targets to destroy the objects before I could take them.

"Cornelia steps back as she says,"

The vessels of pure darkness, Craft, how did you ever get them?"

Craft turns to her and says," It was a direct request by the President to quire Curse Seal Crystals. After several attempts it was done by ambushing a Titan fleet. While, we suffered critical losses the desired objects were able to be retrieved.

"Weil laughs as he says," Looks like you did something worthwhile at last Craft! With this power now at my finger tips the loses more than make up for it!

"Craft has his eye tick before he says," You, all you care about is, AHH!!"

All of a sudden sparks come out of his head as he grasps it in pain and Weil raises a eyebrow before he says,"

Something the matter Craft?"

Craft falls to his knees as they turn from angry to calm and he says,"

Nothing, is wrong sir."

Weil chuckles and says,"

That's good, hate for you to need to be checked up on at such a crucial time." Tarkin looks at Craft and says,"

My, seems we had another emotional outbreak. Tsc, its small but it should be analyzed. Bah, but there are so much more important analyses to make. Most of all, mister president even though we are on a tight schedule I must take a look at these little gems. If I could research and drawl out this power of darkness are power would be even greater!

" He reaches out for them but in the blink of a eye Weil grabs the case holding the curse seal crystals and takes it for himself as he says,"

Your right Tarkin, we are in the crunch time, and there is no time for you to be distracted! Besides, I all ready know what I am going to do with theses!

"Tarkin snarls and says,"

Mister President, I beg you to reconsider! Without fully analyzing their properties we won't be able to utilize them fully! Please, you MUST let me analyze them!"

Weil frowns as he says,

" This is an executive order Tarkin, forget it! You may be the number one inventor in my employee, but I have always been the best there is at knowing the pest way to make the most out of a product! Besides, I think you should make sure are other operations are going according to plan. For example, how's are little clone project going?"

Tarkin grins as he says," As a matter of a fact, he is all ready completed! We were able to correctly splice the DNA of the samples using the Potara fusion process and the Sparti Cloning system, we have a, relatively stable product to deploy! While I can't insure a long term usage, he should be most effective in this invasion!"

Weil laughs and says,"

Once more you prove your talents Tarkin, I will take great pleasure seeing the Enji perish by their own power redirected by me! Now, enough planning, it's time to see results from this board meeting! Make sure every single solider and every citizen in the Zeon Federation is prepared for the most crucial moment that will define their life's ! If there is any trace of treachery, anywhere, terminate without mercy!

"Jeremiah salutes and says,

" Do not worry, any who show a lack of devotion to the glory of Zeon, and disrespect to are great former leader Ansem will be killed like the dog they are!

"Serpent chuckles as he says," Is that so Jeremiah? Bold words from one who would have gotten killed for your mistakes if not for the mercy of the president. Maybe your hiding something, are you orange boy?

" Jeremiah looks outraged as he says,"

How dare you call me that, and bring up that hideous memory! That was not my fault, that traitor sabotaged me! You think I would have had my loyal subordinate Villetta die for my amusement? If you, want to test my loyalty Serpent then,

" At that moment Weil smashes his fist down again and says,"

Enough! I don't have time for your thoughts, just your actions! Unless you all want to die fulfill my orders this instant! Understood?"

With this his staff nod and Jeremiah says," It shawl be done my lord,

ALL HAIL BRTIANIA!

Er,,,, I mean HAIL ZEON!!

" all of them go to leave and Weil turns around before he says,

" Bah, all of them would be so much more profitable if there annoying emotions were purged. Yes, if only I could make everyone become robotic, totally obedient to my will then it would be a lot easier. Still, robots are not the most, creative bunch, and organic beings are still needed to pull off asserting my absolute rule. Still, once I destroy all of the threats, I reckon a purge of all the slackers and imbeciles will be tossed out so only the truly profitable will remain! After all, when it comes down to it only those that get the best results in the quickest fashion will be allowed to exist in my society!

Yes, the weak and worthless have no value, and things that have no value don't deserve to live! All of those little fools who dream otherwise are about to, huh? I told you all to go to work! Ah, it's you, my dear Eumphemia.

"Weil swerves his chair around and sees a women in a white and red dress, and long pink hair in a elaborate fashion. This women is yet another child of Weil, one of the only offspring of Weil and his many wives that has a kind heart,

Eumphemia Zabi! The pink women smiles and says,

" Sorry to disturb you father, but I just wanted to talk to you quickly. I, am sorry to interrupt anything. "Weil chuckles and says," Not at all my dear, I was just insuring my employees make sure they understand their jobs correctly. What is it Eumphemia? "

His daughter walks up and says,"

Well, it's just, I heard the Lylat forces and the Enji Knights have invaded several of our planets, and have even taken out most of our forces there. Is, that true father, are the enemies really going to invade here next?

" Weil nods and says,"

Sadly its true, are enemies were even more ruthless then normal and slathered everything in their path. And now they dare to think they can waltz in and put their flag though this world! But don't worry, your father has a plan to make all the threats disappear forever! Still, it's going to be a very dangerous period of time. So I want you to get to the special shelter until all of the enemies are dead. "

Eumpheima nods and says," I understand father. Still, I wish it did not have to come to this. All of this pointless suffering would not have happened if the Lylat Kingdom would just leave us alone."

Weil shrugs and says

," It is pointless, but even so the Lylat Kingdom and that lying leader of theses can't grasp that people don't want to be a part of their oh so perfect society! They can't expect what is different, and both they and the Zannacross Empire can't seem to understand that someone would have the bravado to defy them! But you have nothing to fear, for your father has the power to force them to back off, and will follow through with it!"

His child nods and says,"

I know father, I am sure with your genius commanding are forces we will win. Still, it's even more disturbing that they would even have a imposter pose as Ansem just to divide us. And, what's even more disturbing is that people keep telling me that it's the real Ansem. Why, when I talked with Banna Zanntana just a few hours ago and she told me she thinks it's the real one.

" Weil has his eye tick as he says,"

Is that right my dear? Well, I know she is your friend but don't put stock in anything she says. She always seemed to be one that believed anything from anyone, and I trust you know not to believe her. Celebrities that are drunk on power will believe anything till they are lost to reality. "His child giggles and says," Don't worry father, I am just worried that she is getting stressed by how tense things are getting."

Weil turns around and says,

" Don't worry my dear Eumpheima, her fears will leave her soon, because soon this trail will be over with. I am sorry, but I must prepare for the coming battle and need to concrete. Why don't you go to be protected by that Suzaku. He is suppose to be your body guard after all.

" Eumpheima nods and says,"

I understand father, but not before ill go bring you some tea!

"With that she leaves and Weil turns around again and snarls as he opens a com link and says,"

Minus, have Banna Zanntana killed now. She is no longer loyal to the will of Zeon! '

His responds is," What, are you sure mister president? Her sudden death will be quite damaging to the moral of our troops, she is quite popular with them." Weil snaps and says,

" I SAID KILL HER! She is just another one of our idols that are created to be the moral boost to the masses, we can replace her with another and make her name forgotten instantly! In the end it does not matter how much influence she has, my influence supersedes all! "

Minus clears his throat and says,"

it shawl be done mister president. "As the com link closes Weil laughs madly and says,

" Yes, all of those who doubt me, who doubt my greatness, will get what they deserve! In the end, only I mater, all other things under my control just exist to be an ends to a means for my will! And now it's time to prove once and for all to the entire cosmos, that my will is superior to even the gods! Yes, come Enji Knights, come with everything you have! I'll still grind you in to dust, and take what you don't deserve! Heheh, HAHAHAHAAH!!! With my power, ill destroy everything that has the nerve to resist my will, and inscribe everything that's left with my name!

Those that are too weak to risk anything don't deserve power! Those who deserve to rule are those who know how to play the chips on the table and still win it all! And I know how to play the game of power more than any being, which is proof that I am fated to rule all! Yes, YES! Now is when Weil Zabi shows that he is the man with the ultimate ambition and cunning in past present and future! So come Ansem, come Ben Auro, come any one that thinks they can stop me, so I can remove you all from my sight and own everything in existence once and for all!! HAHAAHAHA!!!"

" With this Weil goes on to laugh for a very long time, but since we don't have time to see just how long his ego can keep him going, now it's time to once more turn to the group that's set out to stop his insane desires, and to be more precise Ben!

* * *

After wrapping up the battle of Genosis the Enji and the Lylat forces have used the former Zeon capital building used by M'Quve and Wesker as their base to gather there forces and asset the situation on the planet while also getting ready to check on their comrades on the other worlds and get ready for the next phase of Operation ZD day!

As we turn are view back to Ben it's been a few hours since they rescued Ciel and the others and now squad 7, along with Tifa Yuri Estelle and Flynn are all walking in to the buildings locking bay to await a new arrival to the world, none other than Grand Master Myers himself! Thanks to using the Trans turbo space ship the Epoch he was able to arrive much quicker than the others and that's why Ben and co has come out to greet him!

As the Epoch lands in only a matter of seconds the leader of the Enji Knights steps out and smiles as he says,"

Ah, Ben, Cloud, and everyone else.

"Ben gives a smile back and says,"

Hey Master Myers, glad to see you're joining us all ready to the front lines."

Myers nods and says,

" After checking all the angels and going over everything there is only so much you can do, so I will join you to insure this battle ends in a way that is desirable. Great work bringing this battle to a swift conclusion, the less we waste on the minor conflicts the more we can focus on are true mission.

"Ben nods and says,"

Oh it was nothing, just doing are job. Still, despite all the surprises the Zeon forces were in for a rude awaking if they thought we were not serious."

Doug grins and says," That's for sure, no matter what trap they hid under the ground between me smashing it out of the shadows, my buddy Ben here showing ships can't leave without saying good bye and the rest of our team doing their part we got this part in the bag! Now it's time to stuff that maniac Weil in to the bag of justice!

" Myers chuckles and says,

" That's one way to put the inspiring teamwork you all displayed Doug. Now as long as the others can achieve the same results as you all did we are doing as well as we can hope." James then says," How are the other planets progresses going Grand Master?"

Myers looks up and says,"

That's what I would like to know, and am about to find out James. Is everything ready?" Cloud nods and says,

" Everyone is at the command center of this capital building, and we managed to rewire the computers to contact the others.

" Myers nods and says,"

Well then, I would hate to make everyone wait on my behalf. Let us go so we can prepare are next move before Weil has time to counter it."

Yuri nods and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me. The last thing we need is that jerk to realize he is finished and then try and take as many people down with him as he can."

Estelle looks worried and says,"

Do you really think even after seeing how surrounded he is Weil will not surrender? "

Tifa sighs and says,"

After dealing with all of those selfish Shinra jerks and all the other wackos we had to deal with since then I would be surprised if he did surrender to be honest ."

Ben nods and says," Weil has made it more than clear that he cares more about himself then the entire population of the Zeon Federation. Sadly types like him will never admit there wrong to their last breath, so the only good option is that we make what's been long overdue happen quicker then he would ever expect it!

"With this the group goes in to the elevator and after a minute enters the command room of the Genosis, and as Ben enters he sees the five maverick hunters, Chris Leon and Jill, the rest of the Enji, Ciel, Sumeragi, Setsuna Kamile and a few of the other Gundam pilots, and, random other people of random importance. Er, in any case as Myers enters Chris salutes and says,"

Grand Master, we are grateful that you are here to join us.

" Myers nods and says," No need for formalities, you all have done more work then I have so far on this operation. However, now I'll do everything I can to personally contribute to defeating the Zeon Federation. But for now, let's see where we stand." Is everything online?

" As if on cue the holograms of many of the Enji, including Master Gerard, Eraqus,Yamamoto Zoda, and several other high ranking Enji like Kratos, Auron, Cless Cecil, Stan and others. Ansem is the last hologram image to appear and as he blinks and looks around he says,"

Hello everyone, so everything has gone according to plan it would seem. Splendid work everyone, I am glad it was able to be done without too many casualties.

" Ciel is shocked as she says,

" That, that sounds, and looks just like former president Ansem! It, looks to be real to be a counterfeit!

"Ben smirks as he says,

" That's because it's no fake, that's the real true founder of the Zeon Federation right in front of your eyes! Er, well, his hologram at least."

Ciel then looks confused as she says,

" But, if you are truly Ansem, then, why would Weil lie about you being alive?

" Ansem chuckles and says,

" Because he does not want me alive my dear. If you heard my speech, then everything I said was true. Weil was the one who tried to kill me, not the Lylat Kingdom. From the beginning, all of Weil 's clams were nothing but propaganda to let him do whatever he wanted without being opposed. Weil has twisted the very existence of the Zeon Federation and that's why he must be stopped once and for all! "

Ciel falls to her knees as she says,

" I knew Weil had abused his power, but to think the very reason we fought was all a lie. Its, so horrible!

"Zero shrugs and says,"

Hey, at least you were able to learn the truth and escape from Weil's hands before they came down on you. Bah, that scum has been allowed to live for too long, so it's time to take him down for good! So, we finally have a path to his home turf huh?

"Myers nods and says," As said before, it would seem that all the targeted worlds have had their major hostels removed and hence can be used as they were intended, to make a united assault against the capital world of Texagrade. "

Gerard nods and says," All hostels on planet Hoth have been nearly totally neutralized. There were a few road bumps with the forces there unleashing weapon's like the Death Meteor Dragon but we were still able to take care of it. "

The rest of the Enji then go on to describe their battles till we get to the hologram of Master Eraqus sighs and says,

" It seems are enemies are willing to resort to any method to bring victory to their side. It seems many of you had to deal with hostage situations. And as for me the leader of the planet's forces, Jin Revorse was going to unleash a devastating bio weapon that would make life on the planet of Fargett impossible till I finished him. It would seem Weil and his hardcore supporters would rather have everything burn then have us win. All the more reason this senseless carnage must come to an end." Yamamoto nods and says,"

Yes, we must strike down Weil before he drags the people who fallow him with him. However, it makes it very difficult to get the Zeon people to trust us when some of our own forces still give in to their , primal urges!" Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What are you talking about? I thought we did the best we could to be civil with are battle."

Myers sighs as he closes his eyes and says,"

It's not what you did Ben, you all fought like true Enji. I might as well inform you now. In the battles on Sullisstan the Zeon forces there resorted to using their super weapon the Libra cannon. However, even while the cannon was powerful enough to destroy something the size of a moon Brad Fowltror was able to overpower it through sheer power. However, because he was reckless, or uncaring with his power his counter attack not only destroyed the Libra cannon, but caused a cataclysmic chain reaction that wrecked the planet! That and his, unsympathetic actions after would won't win much hearts. Ansem, I am sorry for that."

Ansem sighs and says," I don't blame any of you. I am well aware, just from seeing that man once, how shortsighted he is."

Ben at once gets upset as he says,

" That's one way to put it Ansem. Damn that Brad, he gets back in to the order just to do this? Why, why does someone like him always get away with this?"

Myers looks firm as he says,

" Don't worry Ben, I assure you and everyone else, Brad will regret this. But, as important as that is, we must focus on are task at hand. And, even if it's bumpier then we hoped; now Texagrad is open to us."

At once the hologram of the Zeon capital world appears Ansem sighs and says,

" Texagrad, I always desisted that world even before Weil's betrayal. It was a world that had its environment wiped out, there is no natural life left on the world, and that was when I last visited it. However its fitting Weil made that world the capital after my supposed death, it fits his personality the most. Still, because the entire world is all factories and cites, the world is quite easy to make in to one that is extremely deadly to invade. In essence, he has made the entire planet in to his palace. And that combined with him having space minds and even devices that pull ships out of hyperspace, it's quite the defended planet.

" Megaman sighs and says," Man, I thought Doctor Wily made his Skull Castles hard to get in to, but this is on a whole new level!

" X nods as he says," Yes, even Sigma would be hard pressed to make something more defended. Still, no about of defense will keep us out, are combined power will break through all of that mavericks defensives and give him his justice at last!" Hiryuumon then nods as he says,"

Sounds like a great plan to me! But, guys, just what is our plan? "

Myers points at the hologram image of the Zeon capital and says,"

Well, at this stage, it's not that complex. At this point we will attack Texagrade from all sides, and no matter how many forces Weil has surrounded himself with we will fight till we set foot on the world, and arrest or kill Weil at last. Even though he likely has his Death Star waiting, even that power will not be enough! Everyone, we must be strong enough to make it through this, so we can then defeat the Zannacross Empire and bring peace to the cosmos! With Ansem's information, we can bypass most of Weil's traps." Ansem nods and says," My information should be up to date, but you must all be extremely careful incase Weil has changed things since then."

Ciel then looks nervous as she says

," Um, I may have been imprisoned for the last three weeks but I still should be able to know a few things that can help. I'll do whatever I can to insure no one needlessly has to die!"

Myers smiles and says," Any valid help will be welcomed miss Ciel. All right, there is little that still needs to be said. The precise data will be sent to all of you, but we know what must be done. Get ready everyone; this will be one of the most difficult missions in the history of the Enji, but it's one we will complete! Good luck everyone, may we meet again on Texagrade!"

The others, both physical and hologram nod before Ansem says

," I thank you all for helping me correct the grandiose mistake that was ever trusting the words of Weil Zabi. "

With this his image fades and Doug grins as he puts on the shades he swiped from Wesker and says,

" Why is he thanking us? I would gladly smash in Weil's face for free! Man, after hearing that pompous freak go on and on about how great him and his company is, I just have to be one of the ones who punch his dentures out!

"Cloud chuckles as he says,"

Don't get to wound up just yet Doug, or you will rush head first in to a trap."

Ben chuckles as he says," Still, looks like there is no subtlety on what we are doing now. Cloud Sensei, does that mean we are going back with Cid on the Neo High-wind?

"The spiky haired swordsmen nods and says,"

Correct, we will be needed his ace pilot skills to get through whatever Weil has in store for us. Ah, I think the Great Fox is going to meet us as well.

"Ben grins as he says," All right, with everyone here, I know we can win!

"Myers nods and says,"

Keep up that resolve and a clear head and I know you will be able to take down whatever challenges you. Now then, unless anyone has any lingering business on this world then we should depart as soon as possible. "

Ben nods and says," I am ready to go, not much to look at here but dust storms and the glare of angry bugs. Um, is it ok that we leave this world just as we defeated the forces here? What if, you know, the remainder forces strike back once we are gone?" Chris chuckles and says," Don't worry, I ll stick around for a while to make sure no trouble flares up.

"Ben nods and says," All right, no point sticking around here, let's go!

"Everyone is about to indeed go, till Leon comes up to them and says,"

Wait, not just yet. Seems someone wants to see you before guys go."

Doug shrugs and says,"

I would love to address my fans but we seem to be on a tight schedule.

"Leon sighs as he says," Its more than that, one of the bounty hunters you captured promises that he has something crucial to tell you all."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Really? Are we sure that this is not some sort of trick?"

Myers chuckles and says," it's ok, even these kinds of people have rights. Just, watch him carefully. Bring him in."

With this Leon nods and waves his hands before two Lylat Soldiers walk in, holding a chained up Cad Bane! His hat is gone but despite the burse on his neck from when Ben hit him he still looks sly, and when he sees everyone he says," Ah, thank you for listing to me. I promise it will be worth your while."

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

We will see about that. All right, what's this info you need to so desperately tell us."

Bane grins and says," I am a logical man, I seen how strong you guys are in person. However I also seen how powerful Weil is. That is why, I think I'll let you guys in on something, for the right price.

" Vincent takes out his Cerberus gun and says,"

We will see if the price is truly worth it after you have spoken, so speak all ready."

Bane grins and says,

" You Enji don't mess around, but you're so fixated on your path your blind to what is in front of you. That's why you're never going to win Weil's game."

Ben sighs and taps his finger as he says,"

If your advice is that you're just going to mock us then I don't see any reason to do you any favors."

Bane snarls and says,

" I was getting to that Ben Auro. You see, what I am getting to that! To get to Weil's level you need a unique key, and I have just that key for yah! "

Ben shrugs and says," What, is it a special custom key card or something? "

Bane laughs as all of a sudden he snaps his fingers and his gloves form blades that cut off his chains at once before he takes a thermal donator out of his hat and grapes it in a instant before he says,"

Yes, the one way ticket to hell! You Enji can't beat the likes of me and Weil, you don't play dirty enough! So now that you know it's hopeless, let me out of this joint and I won't kill this entire part of the planet!"

Vincent X Barret and the others all aim their guns at the bounty hunter as X says,"

Your dirty tricks won't let you escape your fate scum!"

Ben just sighs and says,"

So, you think threatening to blow us all up will make things eaiser on you? You really are a idiot. "

Bane looks furious and says,"

All of you shut up or this thing goes off! Now, move back nice and easy.

"Ben just walks back and says,"

Find, if you have to be so moody then, guh!"

All of a sudden Ben is shot through the heart by a quick blaster bolt form Bane! As the blue skinned foe twirls his buster around he says,

" Heh, big mouthed punk. You're not hero, just a idiot who is to, stupid to, huh?"

All of a sudden the thing that he thought was Ben turns in to light and dissolves before a voice says,"

Don't think you're so smart, as soon as you said you had something to tell us I knew you were pulling something Cad."

All of a sudden Bane turns around and sees Ben looking annoyed with the Star Sword drawn as he says,"

That's why I set up a shadow clone just in case. Heh, it always pays to be prepared. You're not as slick as you think you are. So time to end your bad cowboy imitator carrier one way or another once and for all!

" Bane panics as he holds his bomb up and says,"

Damn you! Your tricks won't save you! Think you have me corned? I rather die than be beaten by you!"

With this he throws the thermal detonator at Ben, but Ben just has his magical aura explode before he says,

"Find, have it your way because your wasting are time!"

With this his magical energy explodes with enough force to fling his foe's bomb right back in his face! As Bane looks at it he panics and says

," Wait, WHAT!? No, wait!"

Ben then charges at him as he says,"

Guess you underestimate me and overestimated yourself! Too bad you found that out after trying to kill us because this is good bye!"

With that Ben swiftly charges at his foe and unleashes a powerful uppercut that rockets Bane through the roof and everyone hears a scream before an explosion that rocks the chamber comes out! Ben just chuckles and says

," Well, maybe that will teach the others not to put a fast one. Er, sorry for killing him Grand Master, but it looked like the only option."

Myers just sighs as he says,

" Don't worry about it Ben, I could tell from his eyes he would just repeat this cycle of aggression again and again so sadly that was likely the best course of action.

"Cloud then gets off some dust on his right shoulder from the blast as he says,

" Well, with that maybe it would be a good idea to get moving before any other captured bounty hunter, solider or other lowlife wants to waste are time.

" Myers nods and says,"

Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I would hate for more unneeded deaths to happen because these kind of things bogged us down.

"Ben nods and says,"

All right, guess I'll be catching my lunch on the Neo-Highwind then. Good grief, after all of this I just can't wait to see what the reception for invading the capital is going to be like. Urg, this is going to suck." Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Don't worry boss, as long as we do this right we only have to do this right! Er, that is till we invade the Zannacross Empire.

"Ben just shakes his head and says,"

Don't even get me starting about thinking about that, one massive army to worry about at a time thank you very much. "

With this they all get ready to deploy for the crucial part of operation ZD day, but, since that's not to exciting we now fast forward a bit in time!

* * *

As Ben's group, Ezan 's group and most of the other Enji now join the fleet and all of the forces nearly at the same time all go for one destination, the Zeon capital Texagrade! Thanks to Ansem 's directions, and with the help of Ciel and other defectors, the good guys pilots are able to navigate through most of the booby traps Weil set up, and blast through the rest! And after a day of traveling, the Zeon forced have to face the facts that the moment they thought would not be possible is happening, like it or not the Lylat Forces are coming for their capital! And that why we now turn to the massive combined fleet that Weil has summoned from all that remains of his forces!

And now we turn to one of the Zeon capital ships standing in the first wave between are hero's and there capital, the red dreadnought the Rewloola! And as we turn to the command deck of the ship a man with blond hair in his thirties enters the room. He is not just another Zeon solider though, he is none other than the ace pilot who started his reputation by destroying five battle ships in one Zaku space mobile suit!

He is Char Aznable, the feared Red Comet that is the rival of Amuro Ray, and also the son of another deceased fonder of the Zeon Federation Zum Deiken! As he enters all of the people in the room salute and the commander of the Rewlooa, the blond female lieutenant Nanail Miguel, smiles and says,

" Welcome commander, glad you could make it."

Having a long history with Nanail Char just smirks and says,"

But of course, I would hate to be late for when Amuro and his comrades come here to settle things once and for all."

Nanail looks amused as she says,"

You're so sure that Amuro will come?"

Char narrows his eyes as he says,"

The Lylat forces appear to be throwing everything they have to try and wager everything to try and crush us under their heel in one decisive battle. So, I am certain he will come. I would never think that the Enji would be clever enough to take are forces by surprise and invade ten planets at once! How pathetic, that Ansem, he confused are men enough to weaken them it would seem. Still, I won't be tricked by there lies. I seen what believing in false promises can lead to for the last time! Despite the odds, I welcome this change of events. This was has dragged on for too long, so it's time to end it!"

Nanali sighs and says,"

I don't doubt your ace pilot skills commander. But, even in your upgraded Nightingale you along won't be able to handle all of the units coming this way. Despite the great risk in leaving are other worlds undefended it seems the president was wise in ordering all of our forces to gather around Texagrad. Still, this should not have happened. How could the Lylat forces get through are defenses?"

Char looks amused as he says,"

Reports say the man who clams' to be the real Ansem gave it to the Enji. However, it's just a trick, Ansem died, why would he hide from us for so long otherwise?"

A new voice then says,"

Because an imposter must have a long time to rehears his role before he is ready to try and pass his act."

Char hears the doors opening before he chuckles and says,

" Ah, and just what are you up to Zechs?" Char turns around and sees another man in a red Zeon uniform with long black hair and a white mask covering the upper half of his face. He is another Zeon ace pilot with the nickname of the Lighting Barron, he is Zechs Merquise!

Behind him is his loyal teammate a women with platinum black hair and a formable pilot in her own right Lucrezia Noin.

Besides Zechs and Noin is another ace Zeon pilot the blond haired black eyed plot with the nickname of Bushido Gram Ace and his own teammates Howard and Daryl. As they all enter Char smirks and says,"

My Zechs, you sound like you're a master on the subject."

Zechs walks up to Char and says

," Let's just say, I know the process. Why would Ansem be targeted by Weil? They had their differences but they both had the common goal of refusing to tolerate the Lylat Kingdom's oppression. Weil, the president is not the perfect man, but I doubt his greed would be so high as to kill Ansem. After all, which would, make everything a lie."

Noin then turns to Zechs and says,"

Commander, you can't let the propaganda of the Lylat forces fool you, they are the enemy! I wished this conflict could be solved peacefully but the differences between us and the Lylat Kingdom will never be solved peacefully."

Gram nods and says," In the end, it does not matter to me what the truth about Ansem and Weil is. All that matters is that we must perform are roles as soldiers and defeat the enemies."

Zechs chuckles and says," I suppose it's our place to focus on combat, not politics. In any case it's looking like we will be too preoccupied to think about much else then fighting."

Char narrows his eyes as he looks on the data screens and says,"

Yes, the Lylat forces are clearly throwing everything they got at us. Still, are combined forces is powerful enough to repel them. Quality is superior to quantity after all, and I am disturbed with the president paying so many mercenaries and bounty hunters to fight with us. Faithless scum like them whose loyalties is only to the largest pay check is not what we need at the eve of this battle!"

Nanail sighs and says," I agree that these types of soldiers are not ideal, but the situations requires it Char. The reports are coming in, there are even more forces coming then are sources reported."

Char looks serious as he says," Just how long till the enemies comes out of Hyperspace Nanaail?

"The women looks anxious as she says

," Any minute now. In fact, huh?"

All of a sudden a alarm goes off before a hologram screen goes up showing several TIE defenders flying over there targeted sector before the commander says,

" Cayman here, now problems. Returning to, huh. AH!!"

All of a sudden a barrage of blue lasers blast his suit and blow it up instantly before his squad mates form a circle and the boldest squad mate says,"

Do, you copy? Emergency maneuvers!

"All of a sudden a brash male voice says,"

To late, game over pal! "All of a sudden the mobile suits see a red orb with a B head there way and before they can point their weapons at them it unleashes an explosion that is wide enough to consume them all! All of a sudden four blue and white spacecrafts fly out, before Char cringes as he realizes that they are the four Arwings belonging to the ace Star Fox team! The Zeon forces hear a voice chuckle before the humanoid blue bird Falco Lombardi can be seen as he says,

" Man, this never gets old! Time to have some fun!"

Everyone then sees another Arwing fly besides the one Falco is in with a humanoid fox inside, and its none other than Fox Mccloud, who is both a general and leader of the ace Star Fox team! Fox sighs and says," Don't let your guard down for a second Falco, this is the capital of the Zeon Federation, they are likely to throw everything and the kitchen sink at us. I bet this will even are trip to Venom look like a training session! Still, it's now or never. Peppy, tell all forces to engage now!"

Char and the others then see the flagship of the Star Fox team the Great Fox, and other Lylat ships like the Mon Mothera the Ra Caluim and over a hundred other ships and thousands of Gundam 's and other mobile suits appear out of Hyper Space all around Texagarde! Gram chuckles and says,

" Looks like this is pay back for are combined invasion of Corneria with those Sithantos scum. But, now they will see that the will of Zeon won't be defeated that easley! I'll show them there precious Gundam 's can't solve everything! I can't wait any longer, we are deploying now Busuhido unit!

"Char nods and says,"

They will attack any second, but now it's time to greet them! Time to gather a few more trophies! "

With this Nanail sighs and says,"

Your suits are ready to deploy everyone. Char, please come back."

Char chuckles as he goes to leave and says," Please, like ill let Amuro get away with everything that he and the other blind mutts have done. "

With this all of the Zeon pilots go to the ships hanger bay and only minutes later they are ready to launch! Char deploys first and as his mobile suit, the large red mobile suit that is the improved version of his previous mobile suit the Sabazi, the mobile suit that has the firepower to surpass most mobile armors, the Nightingale!

Char then sees the explosions breaking out and says,"

Char Aznable says let the purge begin!

Nightingale launching!"

With this Char blasts out of the Relwoola and next in line is Zechs in his 17.4 meter white and blue mobile suit designed from the Oz faction, the Mega cannon and heat rod equipped Tallgeese mark three!

After he launches he is followed by Noin in her white colored pointy Tatrus mobile suit.

Next to launch is Gram in his custom design mobile suit. This black and white fancy looking mobile suit has two long energy blades and many other long rage weapons, and even has a Trans-Am system like the Celestial Being Gundams, the deadly Susanoo!

Gram blasts out of his ship and his team mates come out in there similar but less powerful Masuaro units!

As the rest of the ships mobile suits deploy along with countless others under the command from Zeon forcing ranging to Char, to other generals like the scheming Haman Karn to the uncle of the evil scientist Andross former Star Wolf member Andrew Oikonny! Ben has just gotten to the command deck of the Neo High-Wind and sees the titanic battle heading in to full swing as he says,"

Well, looks like just setting foot on this world is going to be a hassle."

Cloud nods and says,"

Since most of us can't do much about needing to breath, we will have to put our faith in the fleet creating a opening for us." James sighs and says," We have the best of the best on our side, hopefully that will be enough to get us on to the capital in time before Weil tries to escape or do something drastic."

Cid chuckles as he says,

" Don't worry fellas, this is the time to show everyone how damn good I am! Hang tight, I will try to get us closer to the planet so that when a big enough hole for you guys is open your around to squeeze through it! But till then, time to start off with a bang! Fire the Tannhäuser" Positron cannon!

"With this the ship that is transporting are hero's unleashes a massive red energy beam that blows away many incoming TIE fighters and blasts a Zeon ship in half! Seeing this many of the forces set their sights on the Neo High-wind and seeing this causes one of the commanders, Kasan Moor charges at the ship and says,"

That's the ship that the chosen Enji Ben Auro is sighted on! Men, if we take that ship down we will all ready cripple the Lylat forces! Target that ship!

" With that countless beams and missiles head for the ship, but to the Zeon soldiers horror the apparently all ready deployed Gundam Wing Zero flies before the Neo-Highwind and at once takes out its Twin-Buster rifles before it aims at the incoming attacks and its pilot Heero says,"

You all need a correction, your leader and anyone that stands in are way to him is the targets! Buzz off!"

He then unleashes a massive yellow energy blast that blows away the incoming attacks and the machines who sent them in one massive wide flash! As the Wing Zero sees the ship he protected run off his teammate Duo flies besides him in his Deathscythe Hell before he chuckles and says,"

Man Herero, you were ready to deploy before we even got out of Hyperspace! You must really be anxious to finish Zeon eh?

" Heero sighs inside his cockpit and says

," I just tried of wasting ammo on worthless targets. The Zero System showed me the future, and Weil will die!"

Duo chuckles as he has his twin beam scythe glow before he says,"

Well, that Weil is one greedy freak. Is anyone is stupid enough to still believe in him then I can't say I feel sorry taking them out!

" Heero then splits apart his Twin Buster Rifle to its separate guns and aims sideways as he says,"

Good, then stop joking and be on guard!"

With this he fires two blasts at once to blow away a dozen incoming fighters before he then aims at the nearest enemy warship and says,"

This war has gone on long enough, so time to bring the ones responsible for the misery to their ends! Lock on and, huh, no!"

All of a sudden he sees a heat whip rap around his cannons and throw the rifles away before he hears a chuckle before the voice of Zechs chuckles and says,

" You always act professional Heero Yuy, but if you're not prepared to dirty your hands in battle then you're not truly prepared to deal with the horrors of war! And if you're not prepared, you have no right to try and issue the words of justice!

" Heero gets tense as he has his thrusters blast back and he takes out his green beam saber before he sees Zechs in the Tallgeese three fly down and reveal it was it who threw away the buster rifle with its heat rod! Heero at once attacks with his machines head Vulcan guns before he says

," Zechs, I figured you would be here. So, you're so caught up in your twisted excuse of chivalry that you are blind to what you are fighting for!? I thought, well, your sister thought you were better than that."

Zechs just takes out two beam sabers from his machines shield and thrusts at his rival as he says,"

I would not expect you to understand, someone like you who only blindly fallows the orders of your superiors could not know are resolve! Weil Zabi may have shadows in his heart but he still is someone who would never let are fights be for nothing! "

Heero then parries his foe's saber slash and tries to mount a counter attack as he unlashes another Head Vulcan burst to force Zechs off before he charges at him and says,"

You call me blind, when you can't see anything Zechs? Even after Ansem, the man who originally created the Zeon Federation came out, revealed he was still alive and threw off the curtain that had Weil's true motives concealed? "

Zechs laughs as he uses the thrusters on his machine to blast up before he thrusts back down and smash his feet on the head of the Gundam before he says,"

How foolish do you think we are? Just because you are desperately trying to try anything and stoop to your imposter you think we would buy it? The Zeon Federation is made up of strong people, we knew this civil war would cause much hardship, but it was worth it so we could have are independence! Maybe weak people would by it, but I won't! I can't stand the weak, they are always a burden to others. "

Heero gets annoyed and says,

" The hearts of humans are weak Zechs, no matter how strong we try to be we can't erase all of it, for its who we are. Your refusal to not expect this, and to not expect that Ansem himself condemns this war is why you and the others will lose!

" Zechs then jets back and aims his Mega beam cannon before he says,"

There is no point to talk, show me how strong your convictions are in battle and just maybe I'll listen then Heero Yui! Huh?" He is about to fire till all of a sudden the Gundam Sandrock Kai appears to his left and goes to slash him as he says,

" Zechs, you let your patriotism blind you to the truth! Wake up or die!

" With that Zechs thrusts out of the way of the Gundam 's heat shotel weapons as he says,"

Bah, I knew none of you were true warriors. Huh, no!"

All of a sudden the Gundam Death Scythe Kai reveals its self out of its stealth cloak and prepares to attack as he says,

" Sorry buddy, but we don't have the time to play fair! Like it or not you're fighting for a lost cause and now you're going to, huh? Whoa!"

Duo then sees missiles coming behind him and quickly slashes them away to see the attacks came from Noin then charges at them in her Tarus as she says,"

I won't let you kill Zechs! Please, let me and the others help you!

" Zechs just chuckles as he says,"

Well, if the Gundam 's want to cheat, then ill allow this." All of a sudden two other mobile suits open fire on the Wing unit, the red defense mobile suit the Mercurius and the blue offensive heavy Vayeate! As the mobile doll controlled Vayeate instantly goes on the unleashes its own powerful rifle blast at the three Gundam 's Duo whistles as he says,"

Man, they are really not pulling no punches this time, and this is only the first line!"

Heero retrieves his Twin Buster rifle as he says,

" No matter how the situation changes are objective is still the same. And this mission cannot be failed! Zechs, for Relana's sake I let you live for this long. However, for the sake of the future of all life ill defeat you and all others that stand in are way!" With this he fires another round from his buster rifle, but the Mercurius gets in front of Zechs and the others and activates its planet defenses to reflect most of the blast upward!

Ben is able to see the resulting explosion and gets tenser as he tightens his fist and says,

" Damn it, all of these battles, and all of this death unfolding around us and we can't even do anything about it."

Doug pats Ben on the back and says,

" Don't let it get to yah buddy. Just stay calm and focus on getting ready to rearrange Weil's gold stuffed bones!

"Ben nods and says,

" Your right Doug, I guess I am just anxious. Oh well, Cid how's are progress doing?"

Cid chuckles and says," Give me a sec, oh and hang on to something!"

All of a sudden Cid has the ship's thrusters go full force as he moves the ship sideways to move in between two Zeon ships as its guns blast off one of their shield generators! As the ship turns back to its standard position Cid chuckles and says

," Let's just say despite the pot holes we are moving along! Hell, if we catch a break we might even be able to land on that planet wide metropolis soon!"

Cloud nods and says," Don't forget the planet's defense barrier. No doubt it's as powerful as the one Corneria has, reports show it might even be a little stronger."

Cid grins as he says," Who you think you're talking to Cloud? Course I am expecting a wall or two in are way. But, we just need to pound it a bit till it falls! Even if we only break a bit of it off, as long as you guys can get in to get the job done then it's worth it! "

Ben grins as he says,"

Sounds good to me! Weil, still think your untouchable? At last, its time you are forced to realize you're sick dream to own the universe will never come true! You think your money can let you get away with anything Weil? Time to show you that you can't get out of this no matter how much you buy! Huh? What the, what is this?"

All of a sudden Ben and everyone sees a glow form the grey planet before all of a sudden a wall comes out, before it turns to cover the sky and expand till it covers the entire planet in a cocoon of metal!

Hiryuumon then rubs his eyes as he says," Hey, you all saw that to right? "

Cid cringes and says,"

Oh yah. Still, what the hell did he just do?"

James cleans his glasses as he says,

" Well, it would seem Weil just had a metal sphere form around the entire planet like a barrier. Still, depending on the quality of the metal that can make entering the planet, quite the difficult task. We should, huh?"

All of a sudden a transmission comes in before the Enji see the face of Weil flare up in front of the screen laughing madly as he says,"

BHAHAHAA!! Thought you could break in to my territory so easy Enji varmints? No one gets the upper hand on Weil Zabi! You may have gotten this far but all you managed to do is get trapped like rats and make it easy for you all to be shot to hell! This is my special planet barrier, the only one that exists! This wall is a mile thick, and made up of the most durable metals in space! Even if you idiots have something powerful enough to crack it you're not going to get a chance to pull it out! Now, time you all pay for causing me and my citizens so much grief! Now, my soldiers gut them all as they realize how foolish trying to stop us was! HAHAHA!!"

With that the image fades and Doug shakes his fist as he says," Damn that Weil! He has the nerve to taunt us like that? I don't care how many walls he sets up ill smash them all down! "

Barret then grunts and says," That guy is more of a SOB then even those Shinra punks. Still, this is one damn large defense.

"Cloud nods and says," We have to find a weak spot, Cid, circle around till you can find any kind of weak spot in this walls defenses! "

Cid nods and says," Will do, sit tight, this is going to be rough. Huh, what the? Incoming, AH!"

All of a sudden the entire ship rattles as Ben struggles to keep his balance and he says,"

What, we were hit?

"Cid nods and says,"

Of course genius! But, I don't get it, radar picked up squat! They have invisible machines now?

"James looks at the radar before he says," Maybe, or it could be one of those mobile suits that has funnels. Huh? Great, I did not really want to be right on that!"

Everyone then sees none other than the Nightingale descend in front of the ship! Char chuckles as he opens a channel to taunt are hero's and says,"

My, just what do we have here? Looks like it's the end of the road for you Enji Knights! I'll teach you to think you could oppress us and get away with it.

"With this he unleashes his mobile suits ten funnels and unleashes them all to barrage the Neo-Highwind! Cid cracks his neck and says,

" Oh boy, this is going to be fun. Hang tight everyone, this is going to be rough!"

With that Cid puts his piloting skills to work to avoid the many blasts of the funnels and try to fire back. But despite its size thanks to the venires on the Nightingale its quite more maneuverable then its large size would subjects and with Char's ace pilot skills he dodges every attack as his funnels continue to hammer there target! As the ship shakes again and Cid sees that the ship's energy shield is down to seventy five percent he curses and says,"

No way in hell I am letting my ship busted up so early on!

"Ben gets annoyed and says," Damn it, there has to be something I can do. No way I am going down without a fight!

" Char seems to hear this and says,

" Oh so sorry Ben Auro, but this is the card fate has handed you! I am sure if you and the others were allowed to fight me it would look bad for me, but that's too bad for you. Your legacy is impressive, but I can't allow you to jeopardize the will of Zeon! We will have are independence, and punish those that tried to command us! Vanish!

" With this Char fires a massive blast of energy from his mega beam rifle at the ship and as Cloud sees the energy readings he gets tense and says,"

Cid, do something!"

Cid responds with," No, it's coming to fast! Brace yourself! Huh?

" All of a sudden the Hi-Nu Gundam flies in front of the Neo-Highwind and has its fin funnels fly out to instantly to form a purple crystal barrier that is powerful enough to defect the incoming beam sideways! As it explodes Amuro takes out his beam saber and says,"

Not so fast Char, I won't let you blow out humanity's hope!

"Char chuckles as he lowers his suits arm and says

," Amuro, right on time to ruin my glory. That's my old rival! Really now, you think theses pawns of the light and there absurd rhetoric are the hope of this universe? It seems you're also caught up in believing that they represent the word of god. A pity, I thought you were not that much a fool.

" Amuro sighs and says,

" I don't believe in these guys because of what any angel, politician or god said Char. I seen what the people on that ship have done, and I know they can take down your leader and help bring peace! I won't let you have you or Weil have your way!

" Char just charges at Amuro and has his massive yellow energy sword form before he says,

" So be it, this is the perfect setting to settle are score once and for all!

"With this Char tries to slice Amuro apart with his much larger blade but Amuro dashes out of the way and fires at the Nightingale with his Hyper Bazooka as he says,"

Ben, you and the others go quickly to find a way in to the capital. I need to settle things with Char so leave this to me

." Ben nods and says,"

All right, will do. Thanks Amuro and good luck." With this Cid maneuvers the ship away from the rivals as Amuro quickly gets Char to forget about them and they quickly get back to finding a way in to Texagrade, only to remember they don't really have a idea. As Cid flies out of the way of incoming battle ships Ben sighs and says,"

All right, we are right back to where we started, so, anyone have any time to think of good ideals?"

Doug shrugs and says,

" Nothing besides hitting that little sleigh wall hard, harder and even harder still we get in. "

Ben laughs nervously as he says," Er, no offense Doug but I think we need a better plan then that.

"James nods and says," Still, it's not that bad an idea, if we can gather the forces to pull it off. We need many capital ships and the Gundam 's with the high class power to pull that off though. And in the middle of this battle field it might be hard to find others with free time on their hands if you catch my drift. Oh?" All of a sudden another incoming transmission message comes up before Cid accepts it and Fox's face appears! The ace pilot at once says,

" Glad we got to you guys in time. Is everything ok?"

Cid nods as he says," As ok as you can get when you're not trying to get shot! What's your beef Mccloud?"

Fox responds with," I am sure you are aware of the barrier Weil set up. Well, Slippy has been analyzing the thing and while it's formidable, we think we found a way in."

Everyone gets excited as Ben says," Really? How Fox?"

His responds is," It's not easy, but we think if we bombard a precise point with a rapid and constant amount of power, we can create a opening. It might not be a large one and it might not last long but it should be a good shot of getting you Enji and the others inside to get the ball rolling!"

Cloud nods and says," It's worth a shot, let's do this before Weil reveals he has any other nasty surprises in store."

Fox responds with,"

All right, head to sector six, ill transfer the precise spot now, and me and the others will cover you till we get there!"

Cid grins and says," All right, let's floor it!" With this the ship moves around and Fox and the other Arwings help blast apart more incoming fighters till a minute later they are at the targeted location. Falco then says,"

All right Slip, time to see if your theory is right!"

The frog member of the unit sighs and says," Don't worry Falco, as long as everything is done right it should work!

"Fox sighs and says," There is a big difference between should and will Slippy. Still, the time to figure out which way this plan is going to work is now or never! Everyone, hit it with your Smart Bombs!

"With this three powerful bombs are launched at the same time in to the wall, and unleashes a massive explosion! As everyone stands firm an anxious Tifa says,

" Did, it work?" As everyone can see again they see the "siege sphere" is it even cracked and they sigh as Ben says,

" I know Weil is like the richest man in the universe, but seriously, how does he afford these things?"

James sighs and says,"

By hogging all the budget of the entire federation for himself and none for the people more or less. Huh?"

Everyone then sees a red ripple go across the barrier before James gasps and says," Wait, that attack did have a effect after all! We can't let up, we have to keep attacking!"

Cid grins and says,"

Sounds good to me! All weapons, fire at that spot!"

With this the spaceship are hero's are on fires all of its weapons, and causes another large explosion! And when it clears the good guys are glad to see more cracks in the barrier!

Fox then says," All right, we can do this! Do it his older friend nods and the robot manager of the Great Fox aims the cannons of the ship and says,

" Great Fox, has locked on. Ready to fire."

With this powerful twin beams of yellow energy blast in to the same spot, and everyone is glad to see it pierce the shields and damage the wall behind it! "

Ben grins as he says," All right, we are almost there! Just a little more!" Fox then reloads his ship's smart bombs and is locking on as he says,"

All right, time to finish this, and then we will be able to get in to the capital! Lock on and, huh? Whoa! "

Fox is about to fire when all of a sudden he sees a massive red energy beam coming from the left! He is able to swerve his Arwing around just in time before he hears a gruff voice say,

" Can't let you do that, Star Fox! This is the end of the line for you!"

Fox then looks up and sees a red mobile suit coming for him before Falco says,"

Great, MORE unwanted pests! Never saw that machine before, but it's going to wish it did not get in are way!"

Fox sees a red mobile suit coming for him before he says," I never seen this machine either, but, I know that voice! Who was it, oh no, don't tell me!"

He hears a laugh before the image of a humanoid wolf with grey fur and a eye patch appears in front of him, and it's none other than Fox's rival Wolf O Donnled! Wolf chuckles as he appears in front of Fox in his new mobile suit, his customized Dovien Wolf Mobile suit before Fox says,"

Wolf, off all times you and your team has to get in the way?

Falco chuckles and says," Looks like you sold out and switched to mobile suits to! What's wrong Wolf, got tired of being shot down?" Wolf aims his cannons at Falco at he says,"

More like getting with the times bird. Your fools to still ride those out of date plans, no matter how skilled you are you're not going to be able to do anything in out of date trash! You may still be able to take out rookies and those mobile dolls but your mine now pup!"

Fox sighs and says,"

Damn it Wolf, can't you see that Weil needs to be stopped!" Wolf grins and says," You think I care what my employee does Fox? In case you forgotten Fox, I fight for whoever pays the right price, and no matter what Weil does, he pays DAMN well!

" Just then his teammates, the flirting panther Panther Carso who went out with Fox's girlfriend Krystal when she was briefly separated from Fox in his customized Geymark mobile suit, and the cruel chameleon Leon Powalski in his green customized Bawoo mobile suit! As Leon flies to alongside Wolf he chuckles and says,"

Oh quit winning loser, your just jealous that you're not on the winning side! However, ill be sure to blast the point right in to yah!

" Panther then chuckles and says," It's a shame, we had some fun times, but the president was quite particular when he said he wanted you all dead. However, I suppose I could make a expectation for you my dear Krystal. That is, if you come to our senses. "The blue female fox gets disgusted and says,"

I would rather die than be with you if you're willing to tolerate what Weil has done! WE don't have time for this, get out of our way!

" With this she fires a charged shot at the Geymark but Panther sighs and says,

" So that's how it is huh? Well, and then make time my dear! "

With this he blocks the blast with his shield before he returns fire with the many beam cannons all over his suit! Ben and co see the exchange of fire before Ben says,"

Damn it, I know we are at the capital, but this is ridiculous, it's going to take forever if we keep getting interrupted!"

He then sees Wolf lock on to Fox with his machines mono eye targeting laser before he says,"

Let's see if a barrel roll will be good enough to save you now!

" With this he fires a massive beam of energy from his torso, and as Fox does perform a barrel roll, he avoids part of the blast but some of it chips off his ship's right wing in the process! Fox sees this and says,

" Well, this is going to be rough. Ben, you and the others keep on trying to get in to the planet, we will handle theses jokers!

" Wolf takes out his beam saber as he says," The joke's on you if you think you can pull that off pup! Fox, once and for all I'll show you who is the best! "

With this he thrusts at his rival and tries to slash him up and Fox is able to maneuver out of the way, and also lead Wolf away from the Enji as his teammates do the same! Seeing the Star Wolf team unleash a barrage of attacks Cloud sighs and says,"

Well, now those guys are out of the way, till the next group shows up."

Ben gets stressed as he says,

" All of these people are fighting and risking their life's so that we can get in to Texagrad, we have to make everything then done worth something!"

Hiryuumon then wags his tail and says,"

But, how are we going to get in?"

James then puts his hand on his head and says,"

We have to get others to come here before are window of opportunity closes."

Ben realizes something and says,

" That's it, we have the power all ready! Cid, can you position the ship's hanger bay directly to where the target point is?"

Cid shrugs and says," Corse I can, for what it is worth."

Doug turns to Ben and says,"

Just what are you getting at buddy?"

Ben grins and says,"

We have the firepower, if we just combined are power! We can't breathe in space but if Cid can position us right in front of the wall, then we can do it! "

Cloud closes his eyes and says,"

Your plan is plausible Ben, but risky. Even are combined power might not be enough, and if we are not careful it could damage the ship and then we are going to be in some rather large trouble."

Ben looks determined as he says,

" It's risky, but it seems to be the only thing we have on the table at the moment. Besides, I know are combined power is greater than a stupid fancy wall Weil has set up, after all I blew up a planet remember?"

X then heads for the door and says," Ben is right Cloud, this is the only sizable option guys. "

Cloud nods and says," All right, let's try it before another squadron or something gets in are way! Get us in position Cid!"

With this in a minute are hero's are at the ship's hanger bay and Cid has managed to get the Neo-Highwind to have it be positioned right where they blasted the wall and Ben sees the shields damage slowly fading before he says,

" Great, it's repairing the damage to. Guess it just means we have no time to waste! Kaio Ken!"

With this Ben's energy flares up with a firey red color and he gathers his power as he says,"

Sorry Weil, but no matter how tight you shut the door we will get in! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben unleashes his energy beam as Cid lowers the shield for it to go through, and at the same time Doug powers up and says,

" Oh yah, it's about time we make are grand entrance! Masenko!"

With this Doug unleashes a massive yellow energy blast alongside his friend, and theses attacks are fired alongside James's Maximum Easier Arrow, many Ultima spells from Cloud Tifa and the others, full powered blasts by X Zero and the others, and the Catastrophe limit break from Barret! This combined blast nearly rocks the Neo-Highwind apart but the good guys manage to control their power to prevent that from happening. Without fail the combined beam smashes in to the siege wall, and causes a massive shockwave! However, the 360 degree barrier still seems to stand, and Ben gets annoyed as he says," No, all of this, and it's still not enough?"

All of a sudden the wall has many defense turrets appear and lock on to the ship before Zero says,"

Great, we are in trouble here!" Ben then takes a deep breath as he says,

" I can't afford to fail, no matter what we will win this! Kaio Ken times two!

" With this Ben pours even more power in to his blast, and it seems to be enough to show some results, because all of a sudden everyone is relieved to see the wall crack, before a large chunk of it is destroyed by the massive explosion created by the combined attack! Megaman laughs and says," All right, we were able to do it!

"Ben grins and says," All right, I knew we could do it!

"Cid then chimes in through the ship's intercom as he says,"

BOOYA baby! Looks like you pulled off! A swarm of Zeon machines are all ready heading this way so get your butts in to the landing craft pronto!

" Cloud nods and says,"

Thanks Cid, make sure to notify the others to and good luck. All right everyone, ready?

" Yuri nods and says," I was born ready to smack down corrupt clowns! Let's do this!"

Ben and co then proceed to get on to the landing shuttle that Cid prepared and after targeting the best path and the doors close a few seconds later they are blasted out of the Neo-Highwind,

through the hole they made, and at last give Weil the figurative middle finger by entering the atmosphere of Texagrad at last! Ben looks out the window and says,"

So this is it, the capital planet of the Zeon Federation eh? Not, quite what I had in mind.

" Axl checks his guns as he says," What do you mean Ben? Not big enough for you?

" Ben shrugs and says," No, it's just that, for the capital, it's not as glorious as I thought it would be."

Everyone then takes a look and sees many skyscrapers and many factories covering all that can be seen before Ben fallows up with,"

Well, I mean yah its big and all, but, it's like the entire planet is just one massive mix of factories and buildings with Arc reactors here and there.

"James then points out the other window as he says,"

Well, that could be because it's most likely the factory sector of the planet, this is just a hunch but I think this side is suppose to be the," flashy" side."

"Everyone then turns to see an endless row of buildings, many that look like palaces! But, the thing that stands out the most is a giant skyscraper sized golden statue of Weil! Ben rolls his eyes as he says," Good grief, Weil just loves to celebrate himself. "

Doug cracks his neck as he says,"

Well, I bet the people here will love to celebrate his everlastingly leave from office when we are through! All right, let's find a spot to land this thing."

Cloud nods and says," And hopefully before they spot, damn it brace yourselves everyone! "

Cloud's sudden tone was brought on because he saw a storm of missiles and laser beams heading there way! Hiryuumon growls and says,"

Hey boss, we are down enough, how about we clear a path?"

Ben nods and says,"

Fine with me Hiryuumon, you want first dibs?"

The digimon nods and says," You bet!" With this they run over to the door and Ben opens the door and Hiryuumon jumps out as he powers up and says,"

Here is a greeting card from the Enji Zeon jerks! Hiryuumon, Digivole to, Geno-Wyrmmon! "

As Ben's partner quickly transforms to his ulti

mate level form he flies alongside the shuttle and Ben, Yuri Cloud and Zero all jump on him before Cloud says,"

All right, let's find a place to land quickly before the whole Zeon fleet is on top of us."

Ben nods and says,

" Let's see, well, theses ships have to land somewhere, let's try there.

" Yuri chuckles and says," You're kidding right? There will be like dozens of things waiting to blow us up if we go there!"

Ben rubs his head and says;" Well, where else?"

Zero chuckles as he says,"

We are not really being subtle now, let's just crash a big enough street or something!"

Cloud nods and says,"

As long as we don't kill any civilians. Geno-Wyrmmon, right in front of you, this park is as good as any!"

Geno-Wyrmmon nods before he says," In that case, right in front of us is as good a place as any other! All right, time to clear the traffic, Trinity Fury Cannon!

" With this the Digimon unleashes another powerful blast of energy to blow away various incoming battle Droids, and after Ben and the others defect a few blasts and redirect a few more missiles, they manage to land in one of the planet wide cities parks! While a few trees are harmed in the landing and a fountain got rearranged are hero's land safely and at once get ready to move. As they take a look around they see the brown colored leaves on the trees around them , and realize that's the only thing they see before Estelle looks around and says,"

I know we are in the middle of a battle, but, where is everyone?"

Red XII looks around and says," Perhaps Weil had enough compassion for his people to have them take shelter?"

X moves forward and says," Hopefully that's the case, because then we won't have to worry about injuring them. "

Ben nods and says," That's for sure, this is going to be messy as it is. But, at least we are finally getting close to what this has all been about, finding Weil and taking him out! Er, still, now that we are here, does anyone know where Weil is suppose to be?" Doug chuckles and says,

" It's not hard to figure out where someone like Weil will be. We just need to raid the capital building of this place!

" Ben shrugs and says,'

You really think Weil will be at the capitol building? I mean, someone as important as him must be hiding in a sheltered or something. Sigh, we might even have to dig to the core of this planet to find him. Well, at least I have experience with that."

Doug responds with,"

Your forgetting something bud, Weil is so cocky he makes me and Ezan combined seem modest. I can't say I know for sure but all I am saying he is likely prideful enough to dare us to try and take him down."

Protoman looks around and says," He does seem like the kind of guy who thinks he is untouchable. Still, anyone know what the capital would look like?

" Ben then turns around and steps back before he says," Um, I am not sure, but, that might be a good place to start."

Ben then points to what got his attention and everyone sees what seems to be a giant building that seems to be Weil sitting on a throne with a needle sticking on top of his head like the Empire state building or something! Raven rises an eyebrow as he says," Oh come on, there is having an over blown ego and there is being stupid, and this is seriously stupid!

" Ben nods and says,

" It is stupid that someone as crazy as Weil has had power for so long, but, people have proven to do stupid things from time to time. Time to put an end to the stupidity, let's go everyone!"

Cloud then says," Let's try to move fast, it will be a lot easier to get this done without a thousand or so enemies on are tail."

With this the group moves out, and quickly leaves the park area without encountering anything but cleaning droids. As they quickly enter the city they move quickly but carefully and go through several blocks in moments. However, as Ben and co see that the giant self absorbed capital building is surrounded by mobile suits without even talking the group knows they will have to enter carefully. And, as Ben looks for another way to get in like a tunnel or something he can't help but be amazed by his surroundings as he and the group pause after turning around another corner and shakes his head as he says,"

Man, I knew the capital of the Zeon Federation would not be a friendly place, but this is nuts! "

Geno-Wyrmmon turns to Ben and says,

" what do you mean boss?"

Ben points to the left and says,

" Well, just look! I mean, it's quite clear on the message it's trying to say if you know what I mean.

" Everyone looks around, and sees at least a dozen pictures on Weil form three different posters of him in imposing poses, his face in a TV and other electrical appliances in the Broadcasting Hovel store to their right, a bill board in top of one of the buildings, another human sized statue, and his face is even on bottles plates and bags from the nearby Mc Zabi's fast food restarauent that seem to have been discarded by the good guys feet, and this is all just on this block.

Yuffe moans and says," Oh man, I am seeing this guys face more than I ever want to see him again! What is with this guy, is he so in love with himself that he has to make everything about the Zeon Federation centered on him?"

James looks at one of the posters and reads it for a second before he says,"

That seems about right. According to this," guide to being a patriotic member of Zeon" some of the key points are to always believe the genius leader of are great society, be loyal without question to the party or face the ultimate punishment. Always be willing to spend, a wealthy strong society that has the power to crush its threats can only be brought by citizens willing to spend money to fund its nation? And, Weil products are always the best place to spend your Zenny? This does not seem like a national constitution and more like propaganda to give more money to Weil! "

Cloud nods and says,

" It does not seem that surprising, Weil clearly did not become one of the richest men in history by not exploiting his agenda the most he could. Still, this whole planet seems to be the personification of greed.

" Ben nods and says,"

That and the ultimate result of industrialization without limits. I mean, we had the reports and the files on Texagrade, but, it's amazing to think anyone would be stupid to let things get this far. I mean, Neo Arcadia is a massive city but even with that and places like my hometown Transford there is still plenty of natural areas able to thrive! This planet, it's like there is not an organic part left in the entire planet! That, can't be healthy to say the least. "

Barret nods and says,

" Damn straight, taking a good look at this place makes me even more glad that we shut down Shinra before things looked like this! If all of those Arc reactors of Weil really are like more advanced Mako Reactors then this planet really must be dead even if it does not have something like the Lifestream! God damn it, this Weil ticks me off so much! I just want to , RAH!!"

With this Barret lets out his anger by shooting one of the bill boards with Weil's face, and the shoots cause it to explode! But what shocks everyone is that when it falls down, they see people behind it! Ben is shocked as he quickly notices they are civilians as he says,"

What, there are still people here? Oh great, and here I was hoping everyone field the planet so we could just blow it up if things got messy

." There is a child among the people before the girl panics and says," Oh no, President Weil was right mommy! The Enji are here to kill us all! Make them go away!" The mother hugs her child as she says,"

Don't worry, the army will soon come and teach those nasty Enji a lesson! "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Um, you all should take shelter, things are about to get kind of deadly around here. "

The child then cries and says," It's all your fault Enji! You're all bullies who want to make us all slaves to the Lylat Kingdom and kill us for rebelling!

"Ben sighs and says," Um, that's a rather big lie. We don't want to kill any of you, just Weil for all the crimes he has done! "The man that appears to be the father of the child gets upset and says,

" You can't fool us Enji! We see through you and your masters lies! No matter what you say you're not going to fool us! We won't let you kill the president!"

With that he takes out a beam rifle and starts firing at Ben, who quickly jumps out of the shots path before he says,"

Damn it, are you really willing to die for a man who sees you as a mere statistic? I won't kill you, don't make me have to!

" As he uses his magical energy to pull the rifle out of the man's hand and then slash it in half the man growls and says,

" Damn it, someone like you could never understand the greatness of are great leader! We won't let you kill him!"

James sighs and says,"

Don't waste time with them Ben, they are obviously too brainwashed to Weil to listen to reason! Let's just leave before this escalates!

"Ben nods and says," Sounds good to me, there is no point to this so let's hurry up and, huh?

" All of a sudden it seems all of the people that are still in the area of the city are coming to show their patriotism to their leader as a bunch of guys come out with guns and the one up front says,"

We won't let you harm the president! As a member of the glorious black patriotic guard of Weil we will crush you Enji with are resolve!

" He then takes out a bat and tries to club Ben, and Ben easley slices the bat in half with his sword as he says,"

Do you seriously think that you can stop me? Unless you're another super solider, your just throwing your life away, don't do this! Huh?

All of a sudden he sees the man rip his shirt with his hand and horrifies Ben as he sees what appears to be a bomb on his chest! The man laughs in a crazed fashion as he says,

" I'll gladly exchange are life for are cause! Die Enji, SIGH ZEON!!

" With this the man pushes the trigger before Ben can react and are hero has no choice but to flash step out of the range of the suicide bombers blast! As he lands alongside Cloud he sees the crazed look of the other parts of the charging mob, and sees more battle droids coming out of the street as he says,

" This is insane! Why would anyone want to kill themselves for a leader that thinks nothing about them?"

Cloud slashes in half a missile before he says," It may seem crazy to us Ben, but these people are devoted beyond reason to Weil. "

Ben then powers up as he says," I won't allow this, being willing to fight for what you believe in is one thing, but killing yourself over blind obedience is another! this madness has to end! Guys, cover your eyes! Solar Flare!"

With this Ben unleashes a flash of light to blind the Black Guard members before Ben and the others burst away from the area! As Ben moves at full speed he says,"

This is pointless, instead of fighting brainwashed followers we should be taking out Weil. We have to get in to that capital building before any more suicidal idiots throw away their lives!

"X nods and says," I understand that Ben, but, the building seems way to well defended to get in unless we are able to get some major air support. Frankly, I am surprised that not as many forces are attacking us now. Something is not right." Zero shrugs and says," Well, not much we can do but just roll with it for now X. Let's just keep moving and, huh?"

Zero stops as he hears something and says,

" Huh, maybe the reason we do not have even more Zeon idiots breathing down are backs is because someone else has their attention. Look over there!"

Zero points to the right with his beam saber before he and everyone sees a barrage of explosions breaking out to the east!

X charges up his buster and says,"

Are they, other Enji that have landed?"

Ben has the Star Sword glow before he says,"

Not sure, but I do know they need our help. Come on guys, let's move! "With this the group changes there course to the source of the explosion and quickly hears various shots being fired! As they arrive to the source of the noise they see various Zeon machines, including the custom droids of Texagrad, the purple masked face like variant or Vile battle droids all bombarding what appears to be a big super market like building

! As Ben reaches the front of the building and sees that it is Weil Mart, another one of Weil's personal stores it would seem, what really gets his eye is a bunch of humans in green solider outfits shooting at some battle droids trying to blast them apart as a animal like robot that looks like a icily buffalo, with the approximate named Blizzard Stagoff! As the Zeon robot gets it with a missile he just roars and fires a stream of ice to freeze the hands of the soldiers solid and as they look terrified the chilly buffalo laughs and says," HAHAHA!! You idiots dared to think we would not notice this? You're going to pay big time for trying to cause the president some trouble! Now, give up like nice rebels or ill freeze and smash you to pieces one by one!

"The lead soldier keeps his determination as he says," Screw you and screw Weil! We won't turn back! " Another Zeon robot, a red fiery deer like robot named Buckfire chuckles like a redneck or something as he says,"

Damn you guys are dumb! All of the things are President hear has to offer and you dare to rebel? Talk about being ingrates!"

One of the soldiers then says," All he has given us? HE forces us to do whatever he wants or either ruins us, imprison us or kill us! We are tired of having to sacrifice everything for his war, we want him out!"

Stagoff has ice form around his hands as he says,"

Little punks, case you forgotten disloyalty to are great leader and to our cause means death! "Another soldier then tries to take out a grenade out as he says,"

You can't just keep killing everyone who can't stand you, sooner or later there will be nothing left! Others may be too scared to resist but we won't! AH!

" All of a sudden Buckfire is above him with his claw on fire before he says,"

Watch us sucker! You thought you could get away with this? You're just going to die and there is nothing you can do about it! Huh?"

He is about to smash the rebel's head off when all of a sudden his punch is blocked by Ben's sword! Ben narrows his eyes as he says," Sorry, but I beg to differ! "

He then kicks Buckfire through a wall and as he lands on the ground and Blizzard steps back in horror as he says,"

The Enji, here? Why?

" Ben chuckles as he says,"

Well that's simple, to take you guys out! " All of a sudden the others go on the attack and as Buckfire sees Zaku heads flying he says,"

Damn you Enji, your always ruining are fun! But I'll make you pay! Whatever you have won't save you! Flaming Fury!"

Ben just chuckles as his power explodes and says

," Yah, nice try but no. Shinning Flare Slash!

" With this Ben slashes at the charging enemy, and quickly asserts who is superior as the metal arm is blown up nearly instantly! Buckfire is terrified as he says,

" WHAT! Who the hell do you think you are?

"Ben chuckles as he says,"

That's easy, I am Ben Auro the one who was chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe and defeat scum just like you!" Buckfire panics as he says

," Ben, Auro? Oh hell, I am scarp! Hey now, this is a misunderstanding, let's just, AHH!"

Without bothering to waste time hearing the empty promises of the enemy he throws his Star Sword like a boomerang to slice Buckfire 's head off before he says," Yah, sorry but I don't have time to trust war machines.

" One of the apparent anti Weil rebels gulps and says

," Ben Auro, why are you and the Enji protecting us? We, are members of the Zeon federation!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, you looked like you were in trouble, and not with Weil. Frankly that's all I need to know

." The solider nods and says,"

Thank you." Ben nods and says," Thank me when it's safe, but, you're welcome anyway. Oh, one second.

"With this in a flash he jumps over a missile before he goes to slice apart a group of battle droids in a instant. Stagoff sees the Enji quickly blast away his men before he growls and says,"

Damn it Enji, no matter what you do you will never win! "

Axl then jumps up in front of him as he says," We will see about that after we see what side falls down first! But no matter what your toast Maverick! "

With that his guns transform in to a cannon bow like hybrid called the Atriems before he quickly fires a powerful energy arrow from the gun to blast the evil buffalo to the ground! It's not enough to kill him though and as his ice is melting he gets enraged and says,"

Think that one arrow is enough to take out Blizzard Stagoff!! Ill tear you to pieces!" He then fires a blast of ice to freeze the area where Axl was and while the maverick hunter dodges the blast Stagoff then charges at Axl, only for James to flash step in front of the foe and aim his energy bow at him before he says," If one does not suffice, how about dozens?"

With this James bombards the foe with a barrage of energy arrows and proceeds to blow him up! As he sees his comrades dispatch the enemies he says,"

Well, if that's the biggest guy they got then we should be able to end this soon. Huh?" All of a sudden the wall behind them comes crashing down as a raging massive robotic ox with a giant glowing Ax with two poor rebels stuck to it comes marching out! This member of Weil's Einherjar unit sees his destroyed comrades and roars as he says

," Rrroar! You... You've finally...come... Zero! I won't...let...you...stop... the president! I am...the... great...Mino... Magnus! I...will...crush... you...and then... Uhm...GUHH!! !

" Before he can finish Zero has made his presence know as he appears behind the slow enemy and stabs him through the chest! He then says,"

Sorry, but I don't have time for this. Get out of the way!"

His opponent roars as he tries to turn around only for Zero to then slash off his head! As he jumps back and watches the body blow up he looks around and says,

" Looks like he was the big guns, so this is pretty much over. "

As everyone sees that nearly all of the Zeon forces have been taken out and as Cloud slashes in half a Wrath tank and sees the few human soldiers run for it he then goes over to the soldiers and says,"

Are you guys all right?"

The soldier looks hesitant for a second before he says," Well, five of us got killed, but, we are all right. What are you Enji here for?

" Geno-Wyrmmon hears this and turns to him as he says," Are you guys serious? We are haer to take out Weil! Why else do you think we are here, to search for gold?"

Flynn then says," With as much momentum Weil was building I thought it would be impossible not to know what was going on." Another soldier says," Well, maybe it's because this planet has been on a crackdown for a week and it took risking are lives just to get a transmission through to another world! "Ben responds with," It's almost like, he is treating his own citizens like prisoners, who is he trying to kill, us our his own people?

" All of a sudden a new female voice says,"

To Weil, anyone that does not obey his will, does not do exactly what he says is an enemy of the nation and must be killed without mercy."

All of a sudden everyone sees a women in a yellow jump suit with red hair to her arms and red eyes walk out of the flaming hole that use to be the sliding doors to Weil Mart. She then says," Weil controls all means to are life's, are food, are resources, are jobs, everything. We are expected to obey his ultimate wisdom or be a traitor for not going with the flow. Weil says it's to insure the Zeon Federation has all the power it needs to survive the war against the Lylat Kingdom the Zannacross Empire and all of its other enemies.

However, some people may be swept up in his propaganda, and some may just be too afraid to doubt him. However, this group knows the bitter truth. Weil cares nothing for are independence, he just wants us to give everything to him so that no one can stop him from having everything. It's not too hard to see his motives if you're willing to look. Weil forcefully took control of every single product he could get his hands on, and anything that still could be bought instead of one of his many corporations products had double the price. He taxes us for everything, " insists" that we have fun at his casinos since its only the luckiest can win the jackpots, and to many other ways he can leech what little money we have in to his account, since anyone who fails to pay anything they own is also killed as a traitor."

Doug gets outraged as he says," God damn it, this is like a kid staying with a parent that tries to kill him every day! Why the hell would anyone still be patriotic to a guy like this?"

The girl looks angry as she says,"

Because Weil controls everything, anyone who protests in any way is killed! I use to be a journalist, but when I made one critical comment to Weil in a three hour long biography that was a tribute to Weil on his birthday me and everyone in my news station was arrested for treason! If me and these guys here did not make a break for it we would all be dead by now! Besides, so many people just want to believe in Weil so they can be left alone. Weil is to powerful to rests and so as long as they are safe they just believe whatever they are told to believe. After all, it's not like we have the powers you Enji have, we don't have that luxury."

Ben looks around and says,

" I can see that. But even so, in the end this just proves how badly Weil needs to be stopped! Sorry you all had to suffer but it's going to end soon, we and all of the others are going to make Weil answer for his crimes no matter how well fortified he is! "

One of the soldiers laughs and says," Yah right, like that's going to happen! We are not so stupid as to trust you all either!

"Megaman then gets upset as he says," What, don't be like that! Weil may have said some big lies but we really are here to help free you all!

" The girl looks bitter as she says," Oh that's right, free us so we can be under the control of the Lylat Kingdom again huh? From one leash to another!

" Tifa then says,"

It's not like that, the Lylat Kingdom just wants to give equality to all and be strong enough to insure people like Weil can't force there will on others! The Enji Knights are the defenders of this desire for peace, even the creator of the Zeon Federation, Ansem Zeon himself has come to realize this! You have to believe it!"

The girl laughs sacristy as she says,"

Give it a rest! You just don't get it! We fallowed Weil for so long because we did not want to be controlled by the Lylat Kingdom or anyone else. When it comes down to it, we don't care who makes the speeches anymore. Weil, Atem, Ansem, or that Zannacross, we are tired of being swept around being expected to give are lives to some cause that is bigger than are self's! More than anything we just want to be left alone and live are life's in peace."

Ben gets determined as he says," Even if that's your true dream, you still have to fight for it, and not give up faith on others! If you're just going to seclude yourself from everything you will never be able to really be in peace. The only way for theses wars to end is for people to push back the pain that drives them and work together!"

Zero sighs and says,"

Don't bother Ben, these guys are clearly not going to listen to anyone. However, what is really important to us now, is if these guys are going to help us take down Weil or not." The girl nods and says," We will help you, we want Weil to pay for everything he has done to. And, you did save us, we, I am grateful enough for that.

"Ben sighs and says," Good, then at least we can agree on something. Still, if you just give us a chance miss, I think, things can work out if you just are willing to try. So, for starters, do you know if Weil is in the capital building? We, were kind of on our way there before we got, sidetracked miss, um, rebel fighter." The girl giggles and says,"

The name is Neige, and sorry to say but we are not sure if Weil is there either. We were to focused on trying to escape with our lives. Still, he could be there. "

One of the soldiers says," So, you guys are seriously going to launch a assault on Zeon HQ? Well, I guess we can get you in there."

Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says," Why, you a hacker or something?"

The man takes out a keycard as he says," No, but when I broke out I stole a maximum level key card. We were not going to dream of going back there since by are self's it would be suicidal, but, with you guys, we can pull it off I guess."

Ben grins as he says," All right, that's more like it! There is no point being subtle, the more we wait the more time Weil has to do something or get away. So, lead the way."

Neige smiles as she says," All right. I must admit, I am glad you Enji are here, because for the first time, I have hope that we can really do this! Weil, he will at last have to pay the price for what he has done! Huh? Look out!"

Neige points to the left before Ben sees a barrage of missiles coming his way before he James X and Vincent instantly blast the missiles! As they explode a cold male voice says

," Nonsense, the fiery will of Zeon, and the life of are great president will never be extinguished!

" Everyone then sees a man fly down in front of everyone, he is a man of normal height in green bird like armor and using two red energy wings to fly, and also a man Ben has seen before! Ben gets tense as he remembers looking at the new arrivals green eyes, the eyes of one of the elite members of the Dead Cell unit,

Sage Harpuia!

Doug stretch's his limbs as he says,"

Oh great, just want we wanted to see, you Dead Cell jokers!

" Harpuia narrows his eyes as he says,

" You are all unwelcomed here Enji Knights, leave now or prepare to die! "

Ben at once gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

I don't think so Harpuia, we did not come this far to be stopped by the likes of you! "

Harpuina chuckles as he says," You Enji and your insolence, the only thing more unforgivable is ungrateful traitors to our cause! You side with the Enji, then you have expected to have no future! "As he glares at Neige she tries to be defiant and says,"

We, are not afraid of you! No matter what kind of force Weil has it won't be enough to subdue the entire universe!" Zero chuckles as he says,"

You should listen to her, she is thinking clearer then you! I don't care what upgrades you got but unless your Dead Cell buddies are lurking around along with countless others to back you up you're going to be scrap in a few seconds! Huh? Great, just had to open that door."

Everyone watch out!" All of a sudden the good guys feel the ground shake before Zero X and Ben jump back just as the ground around them gets blown up by a powerful geyser of water! And on top of that water is a women in blue armor welding a spear, the female Dead Cell member Fariy Leviathan! She giggles as she floats alongside Harpuina and says

," Really now, did you think I would not want to play in the decisive battle for Zeon? I could not resist the chance to have so much fun!

"All of a sudden another man jumps down alongside the two, it's a man with red and orange armor with a large cannon on his arm, the last of the elite members Fighting Fenir! Fenir laughs and looks revved up as he says,"

Perfect, the A list is here, and ready to get blown away! So, did you Enji Knights just think you could waltz in and be allowed to try and kill Master Weil? Forget it, Weil Zabi will live forever! "

X looks disgusted as he says,

" Don't you have any honor? How can you be so loyal to such a twisted man?

" Harpuna just chuckles as he says," As soldiers, it's are duty to be loyal to our nation and to are leader no matter what! This is the crucial moment in history where Zeon shatters those that underestimate it! Even you warriors of light and maverick hunters don't have the power to stop us from reaching master Weil and our destiny!"

Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

It's clear that you guys have gone insane, but oh well, insane logic won't defend your actions, nor will it be enough to save you! Where is Craft? Might as well take out all of you Dead Cell zealots in one swoop and be down with it.

" Fenir laughs madly and says,"

The Big Boss is busy protecting the president, way too busy to deal with the likes of you! But don't feel bad, we got some MAJOR improvements since we last tangoed; now you're going to wish you were never born!"

Doug then powers up as he says," Oh really? I don't care how much you were upgraded, we thrashed you last time and now we are a whole lot stronger!

"Leviathan giggles and says,

" Maybe so Enji, but your forgetting one important thing, this time, your on ARE turf! Time you see just what price there is to be paid for coming to the capital of the Zeon Federation uninvited!

" With this she snaps her fingers before seconds later countless types of Zeon battle droids appear around them! Fenir then charges up his cannon as he says,"

You Enji are strong but not strong enough to match the near limitless forces the president has! No one can out last him, your finished! Now, time for the first kill of the day!"

He then fires a massive blast of energy from his cannon, that Cloud manages to slash in half with his sword after powering up and as the spiky haired warrior points his glowing blade at the Dead Cell member he says,

" If you don't watch it the first kill will be you! "

Yuri chuckles as he says," Bring all the bots you have, they still are nothing compared to the combined power we have ! You guys may be in denial but you're going to have to expect it unless you don't want to die!"

Harpuna just grins as he says," You misunderstand, having the superior numbers is not are only advantage. On the world of Texagarde, Weil has control over every aspect of every spec of it! Let me show you how helpless you are in the face of such total control. Activate program Delta, grid W! " All of a sudden the ground begins to glow again and Geno-Wyrmmon roars as he says,"

I don't know what you are talking about but it sounds boring so time to smash you all to, AHHHH!!!"

Before he can finish powerful painful bolts of energy blast out of the ground, and blast in to him, Ben, all of their friends and all of the rebels at once! Ben struggles to move as he says," What the, can't, move!"

Leviathan laughs and says

," How you like are hostel elimination system? It unleashes quite the painful surge of energy to humans robots and whoever is being hostile to the president. Does not matter how much power you have either, the more you unleash the more that is transferred to are machines! "

Harpuina snickers and says," All the more proof that no one can concur the will of Zeon! Your time is over.

" Ben struggles in pain as he grasps the Star Sword tighter and says,"

No, there has to be a weakness, a flaw to this thing! There is no way, I will fail, no way ill let down all of the people who believed in me! Fenir looks delighted as he says,"

Sorry, but this is airtight, we have this in the bag! Now then boys, that Ben Auro has a knack for pulling tricks out of no were to mess things up so kill him now!"

With this a black panther like robot named Panther Falwclus as he roars and says," The light of hope for the Lylat Kingdom, dies now!"

With this he and several others charge at Ben Auro, before another voice says,"

Please, the light of hope will not be blown out by low grade trash, not if I have anything to say about it!

" All of a sudden there is a flash of light that blasts out of the ground and blows up the ground in front of Panther and the others! Just as Ben gets worried about what this means he gets relived as he sees none other than Ezan float out of the ground! Ezan looks coldly and the Zeon forces as he says,"

Tsc, my ship is delayed a little and all ready things are turning in to a mess, how annoying."

Fenir looks tense as he says," Ezan Kaiba? How the hell did you get here?"

Ezan sighs as he says,"

What, have not heard? Its Ezan Zeon now scum. And how I got here, simple, I and the others came through the opening Ben and the others managed to make. "

Panther roars as he says," I don't care who is here, all of you Enji will die! Huh?

" All of a sudden he sees Ezan is to his left before he turns around and says,"

What, how did that, GUH!!"

All of a sudden he and the others fall to pieces and explode from being sliced many times by the super elite warrior in a second before Ezan grins and says,

" No matter the appearance, you can always count on the rubbish production values. With this Epyon sword, ill grasp my victory as it becomes your bane! Oh? Please, to slow!"

With this he slashes in half the spear Leviathan threw at him before batting back the bolt of lightning Harpuna threw at him before he jumps back and begins to power up, just as Squall and the others arrive! Zidane looks around and says,"

Well, looks like the party started, but, let's be sure to make sure we make are mark to!

" Harpuna gets agitated as he says,

" Damn you all, no matter how many Enji come, all will fail! The system will affect you all and make you as powerless as the rest so, huh? No!

" All of a sudden he sees a bolt of purple lighting hit the ground where Ben and the others are, before the ground around them has sparks and mini explosions break out before Ben and the others break free! All of a sudden a new voice says," Before you take pride in your system, maybe you should have made sure its flaws were worked on first.

"Ben then turns to the left and sees a humanoid figure in red and yellow armor with a cannon arm and a green visor for a face. However, despite the fact that the person looks like a robot it's a human that Ben knows quite well, it's none other than Samus Aran, the bounty hunter with the Chozo armor that has quite a carrier running the plans of Space Pirates and killing Metroids, and also has fought with Ben many times in this war!

Ben grins as he says," Hey Samus! Nice timing! How did you get here?"

Samus salutes her friends as she says,"

What else? There is quite the bounty for Weil dead or alive. I was all ready trying to slip in to here when you guys made your opening and thought I see where the fun is."

Ben nods and says," Well, thanks to you, we can now resume with the butt kicking. All right guys, still wish to push your luck?"

Harpuna glares at Ben as he says,"

Damn you, you won't get away with this! You will pay, for all the atrocious you committed to us! To avenge Ansem and all the others killed to enforce your will, you will pay!"

Ezan sighs as he says,

" Your fighting to avenge someone who is not dead and who wants us to win, how sad."

Fenir gets mad and says," Watch it punk, you think you can trick us with that false Ansem stuff? How stupid do you think we are?" Ezan chuckles and says,"

Very much so, since after all, I seen him alive with my own eyes, and he also happens to be my father. Face it, you all were fooled and all you are fighting for is lies at this point.

"Ben nods and says,"

Like it or not, but Weil has been lying to all of you! He betrayed Ansem and the others to secure his own power! What are you fighting for is just for a selfish man that is just out for yourself! You call that noble, and patriotic? I call that beyond idiotic reasoning Harpuina!

" Harpuina has his eye twitch as he says,"

You, all of you don't understand. The will of Weil, he is, AHH!!"

All of a sudden he and the other Dead Cell members hold their heads in pain before they look back up and sparks come out of their head and Harpuna looks emotionless as he says," Yes, the will of Weil Zabi is absolute, he is the man who will reshape life itself, it must be obeyed! For the glory of Zeon, you will die!

" Barret raises a eyebrow as he says," What's with theses fools, they machines or not? "

Ben looks disgusted as he says

," It's like, Weil is controlling them like puppets! Damn him, to control the minds of his own soldiers like this, it's just like what Kira tried to do with Master Chief and the others, and just as unforgivable!"

Cloud nods and says," Even so, we can't hold back, even if they are fighting against there will they are still trying to kill us.

"Zero then has his beam saber have even more energy grow out of it before he says,"

Sorry guys, but no matter what you're going down!"

Harpuna then flies higher as he says," It's all useless, you cannot stop us, the gears are all ready in motion for your defeat and it's too late to stop it!

" As he then unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts at are hero's Ben dashes out of the way and says

," Is that so? Well, then we will just have to hurry and end this quickly! Because no matter what, we will stop Weil no matter what he has in store! "

With this he and the others go on to attack the forces standing in their way to Weil. However, as they do little do they know there target is watching them,

* * *

and with that we now turn to Weil! The leader of the Zeon federation is starting intensely at the Enji fighting his soldiers and as Tarkin steps in to the command chamber Weil does not turn to him as he says,"

Tarkin, what is it?

" Tarkin grins as he says,

" Everything is ready mister president, we can begin when ready."

Weil grins and says,"

Good work Tarkin, and right on time for once. Just like I expected, the stars of the Enji are all ready trying to knock on in. The Dead Cell units are confronting them all ready, that will only hold back the likes of Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon for a few minutes if we are lucky. And it's annoying, they seem to be acting up again."

Tarkin shrugs and says," I suppose it could be all the ruckus is causing more stress but it's nothing to worry, my programming is absolute. And, thanks to my newest experiment with the Dark Elf program those three will be able to hopefully get some damage in. Heh, they may have acted out against the, procedure, but they will be grateful when they have the power to match the Enji!"

Weil chuckles and says

," Frankly I could care less about them, with ever they live or die all that matters is that they buy us enough time! If they fail even faster than expected then Serpent Pandora and Prometheus will have to take over till it's time. But, it's almost here, the time when I secure my absolute victory over everyone! You fools thought you had me cornered? All you did is walk right in to where I want you to be! Yes, do whatever you like Enji, but it's too late to stop me, too late to save your crumbling world! The time is now, activate operation Ragnarok! BUHAHAHAAH!!!

" Well, looks like things are getting intense! At last with the help of their friends Ben and the others are on Texagrade, but can they make it to Weil before he can impudent operation Ragnarok?

To find out if they can, and just what this is, tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Ben Ezan Zero Samus and the others battle continue the battle with Harpuna, Fenir, Leviathan and there soldiers. And while at first it seems that the Dead Cell unit is outmatched, when push comes to shove they transform in to the mobile armor like forms Tarkin has installed in to them! With this tremendous power they prove to be quite a threat to are hero's, but not an undefeatable one. However they can't afford to get worn down from this fight because regardless of the outcome those like Weil's top enforcer Serpent and his lackeys are waiting for them! As the battle over and on the planet rages on, can Ben and the others infatuate the capital building and finally confront Weil at last? And, just what is up Weil's sleeves? Whatever it is, it can't be anything but big trouble for anything, so to find out tune in to

_**chapter 141: Chasing the Despot through the Rollercoster Ride of Gluttony**_! Don't miss it! Let's see, one quick authors note is that if you're wondering what happened to Master Myers, he left on a different ship then the Neo-Highwind that's all. Ah, think that's everything. Hope you all enjoy the first new chapter of 2010, thanks for the reviews, hope to see more, for this chapter would be nice as well, and till next time!


	32. C 141: Pursuit Through Gluttony

_**Chapter 141: Pursuing the Despot Through the Roller coaster of Gluttony! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the crucial phase of Operation ZD day had begun and the Enji and Lylat forces have at last gathered the forces they need to bypass the many traps Weil has set up, and launch a massive attack on the capital of the Zeon Federation, Texagrade! However, despite attacking the planet from every direction Weil made it more than clear invading his home turf would not be a snap, since he summoned practically all of his forces to blast the attackers back! However, despite such aces as Char, Zechs Graham the Star Wolf team and more breathing down are hero's necks thanks to the many Gundam pilots willing to do whatever it takes to insure the success of their mission like Amuro Kaimle Heero Sestuna and others along with the Star Fox team after a jarring ride Ben and his team were at last able to land on the planet wide city! After trying not to be too disturbed by how Weil has turned his capital planet to one massive shrine made to worshiping himself and exploiting as much money from his citizens as he can! But most disturbing of all is that despite this the people they encounter through fear, delusions or otherwise are so loyal to Weil that some of them are willing to blow them self's up to protect their leader!

Thankfully Ben and the others found that not everyone on the world had become brainwashed to become suicide bombers for Weil, and as they found a bunch of humans fighting for their lives against more of Weil's enforcers! After helping them out they found from the reporter among them the female Neige that they had broken out of one of Weil's "reeducation"/ concretion camps and while they did not trust the Enji and their friends after some coxing they were willing to help them break in to the Zeon capital and confront Weil. However before they could give Weil a house call they were all attacked by the three Dead Cell members Harpuia Leviathan and Fenir!

While not enough to make the good guys panic even with their men backing them up, the true threat was that the planet itself was one defense system for Weil and paralyzed the heroic group before they knew what hit them and made them sitting ducks! However, before the worst case scenario could unfold reinforcements changed the shape of the battle Ezan Squall Zidane Senel and Ben's friend the Chozo armored bounty hunter Samus came to their aid! With the line being firmly burned in to the sand and every second wasted gives Weil a chance to cause even more deadly mayhem even though Ben and the others notice that their opponents seem to be having trouble being enthusiastic by themselves they can't waste to much time or risk failing! Can are hero's make their demanding deadline?

Only one way to find out, so it's time to raise the curtain on the next act of this explosive showdown and resume the madness!

* * *

As today's chapter begins we look at someone who is overlooking the entire battle over the Zeon capital, none other than Grand Master Myers!

When Ben and the others left on the Neo-Highwind the leader of the Enji Knights went on board the Eldrige. The reason he did so and has not landed on Texagrade with the others is so he can use his powers in another way to focus the entire fleet! And that is by using his battle meld ability! This power that comes from his strong will allows him to enhance the perceptions and reactions of most of the fleet! With this edge even with the advanced AI of the mobile dolls the Lylat forces are able to stand firm, and he is able to keep a good watch over the battle, good enough so that he turns to the left and says,

" General Kenny, how are the Enji doing?"

The general, the black haired Ronixis J. Kenny salutes and says, "

It's been conformed Master Myers, Ezan Zeon has been sighted landing on Texagrade by some of our men fallowing him and Squad 7 and others have all ready landed on the world and are fighting their way to the capital headquarters as we speak."

Myers smiles and says," Good, I knew that no matter what Weil tried we could find a way past his defenses. Keep it up everyone, as long as we keep the pressure up and are heads on are shoulders we can hopefully finish this without things getting to messy. "All of a sudden the blond lieutenant to Kenny, Illa Silversrti then says,

" Grand Master, Lord Ansem is requesting to speak with you from the Ra Cailum! "

Myers nods and says,"

Proceed." Without another word she presses another button and holograms form besides Myers till one could almost assume Ansem was in the room with him! Ansem at once nods and says," I'll be to the point Grand Master, is it true that Ezan, Ben and the others have descended in to Texegrad itself?"

Myers nods and says,"

Indeed Ansem. Reports say that Ben and the others with him were able to combined there power and manage to get close enough to this planet wide siege wall Weil set up and directly blasted open a hole. It's not big, and the Zeon forces have gathered around that spot and are defending it fiercely. However, that just shows they, that Weil has been getting anxious."

Ansem nods and says,"

Well then, it would seem with any luck we are entering the final chapter of Weil's long bloody carrier. I am confident enough that my son and the others will be able to defeat the best of Weil's men and the most powerful creations Tarkin has hiding. But something still troubles me. You remember Weil's ultimate weapon the Death Star correct?"

Myers nods and says,

" How could I not, if Max did not interfere when he did the planet of Cardion would be nothing but dust, along with many good men and women. Now that you mentioned it, it is a little odd that it has not appeared. Weil is not a man who holds back his best guns for long, and I doubt we were lucky enough that it happened to be refueling at a time like this. You think Weil has a surprise for us?"

Ansem sighs and says," I would count on it. Weil is a man who always insures he has a way out of harm's way, and leaves nothing for chance. Furthermore, from personal experience I know Weil takes pleasure in making his enemies feel secure only to devastate them when their guards are down."

Myers narrows his eyes as he says," Well, while we might now know what Weil is plotting, if he thinks he can fool us he has underestimated us for the last time! We have come too far to let are guards down now. So for now, let's just keep it up and keep our eyes up for any unwanted surprises. "

Ansem nods and says,"

That sounds like the best we can do for now. All right, there seems to be two battle ships and a dozen or so mobile suits coming for us so ill contact you when the next development occurs."

Myers chuckles and says," Good luck Ansem, may we speak again."

With this Ansem fades and Myers stands his ground as the ship shakes after being hit by a barrage of missiles from behind before he looks at Texagrade and says,

" Everyone, no matter how difficult and cruel things get you must all remain strong. I trust that all of you can trust your instincts, believe in your hearts and we will be able to topple anything Weil resorts to! Heh, thankfully the ones that fallow their instincts at their most basic level to strongly are being kept where they can do the least amount of damage. Sigh, that situation is rapidly getting worse by the day but one situation at a time or, huh? Is that, a nuclear missile? Quickly, disable that right away!"

* * *

With this the Grand Master resumes focusing on the massive fleet battle around him, and with this we now shift are view to where we last left off last time, with the tense battle about to boil over on the streets of Texagrade between Ben Ezan and the others against the three Dead Cell members and their subordinates! And as we return to Ben's view at the moment he is staring down Harpuia and as he notices the lesser Zeon robots are beginning to circle around him and his pals he sighs and says," So guys, I have just one question for you. Are you so loyal to Weil that you will throw your self's in to a black hole because it's an order? Well, I guess most of you are robots so that's kind of a dumb question. Still, even blindly loyal robots should be able to calculate a lost cause, and I thought you three Dead Cell guys use to have some humanity in you.

"Harpuia glares coldly back at him as he says,"

We are not humans Ben Auro, we are soldiers that live to serve President Weil and fulfill the glory of Zeon! You may fear death, but we will gladly sacrifice are lives in exchange for victory! You Enji and your allies are nothing but threats that are always interfering with are independence! That is why you must be removed once and for all!"

Ben sighs as the Star Sword glows and he says,

" Man, Weil must be spending a fortune on his brainwashing program if he can be such a jerk and still have such faithful soldiers."

Cloud shrugs and gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

There is no use trying to persuade them Ben, it's clear that they won't back down from this. Besides, you noticed they were acting odd, like Weil is forcing them to fight or something.

" Ben sighs as he says,"

Damn it Weil, just another greedy coward who has no qualms doing anything he wants as long as he has his pawns do the labor for him! Still, I don't plan on dying or on letting any of you die, so it looks like are hands are tied." Doug grins as he powers up as well and says," Let's just make this fast so we can file are grievances with Weil in person before he calls it a day one way or another!

"Fenir hears this and sneers as he says

," Sorry, the president is not seeing anyone with hostile intentions today! I'll be happy to bring your complaints right up to him, along with your flaming corpses! And now, it's dying time!" With this Fenir jumps up and fires a massive blast of energy from his cannon at are hero's that quickly breaks apart in to dozens of fireballs! Ben slashes apart one and jumps out of the way of another one before he says," Well, here we go again! "With this he responds by unleashing his own barrage of blue energy beams at Fenir, only for Harpuia to fly in front of the barrage before his red blades glow and he unleashes a tornado of energy that gathers all of the blasts and blows them in to the air! Seeing them prepare to go on the attack again James sighs as he says,"

Well, fools or not they are well organized ones."

Ezan chuckles as he says,"

Maybe, but are coronation is far more superior, along with are drive to grasp victory. Therefore, losing now is both illogical and intolerable.

"Doug grins as he says," Agree with you there Ezan, no way we are losing to you fools, it's as simple as that!"

Leviathan gets annoyed as she says,"

It's not so simple as you Enji think! This is our home world, if we fail, everything is finished! You won't be allowed to reach Master Weil, failure is not allowed! "

With this she strikes the ground with her spear before another pillar of water forms out of the ground in front of her, but this time it all turns to ice before it takes the shape of a massive sea serpent! However Samus jumps in to the air as she charges up her plasma cannon as she aims for the incoming attack as she says,"

Sorry, but your failure is going to happen for the good of the universe, along with my pay check. "

With this she unleashes her powerful super missile combo with the Plasma beam to unleash her flamethrower and it has enough force to blast it in to chucks! This does not phase Leviathan though as she just has the chunks all go back for Samus! However this second wave is foiled when the fragments are then vaporized by blasts from X and Megaman! As the two blue bombers then aim there busters at the blue armored female enemy as X says," No matter which way you try to attack, it won't work!

"Megaman nods and says," We have come too far to lose now, to many people depend on are victory!"

Harpuna turns to them and says,"

Wars are not won by hope, but by superior power, will and technology! Now, while you lazy idealist may think you have the sharpest skills, time to make it clear who the true winners are!"

With this he flies in to the air and tries to dive-bomb at the two with a swift attack from his sabers, only for Zero to get in the way and block the slash with his Z saber! Zero stands firm as he says,"

Please, we struggled long and hard to get to where we are today, don't even try to pull that you have more of a reason. Face it, you have nothing on us! Raijngeki! "

With this Zero unleashes a powerful upward lighting enhanced slash that Harpuna just manages to fly out of! However because his guard was down he failed to see Protoman and Axl aiming him till he is already blasted in the back and in to a building! Harpuna feels a pain out of his back as he says,"

Zero, I won't forgive this, no matter how many of you come, you will fail!

"Zero grins and says," If you insist, but no matter how crazy you and your pals here get we won't lose!

"With this he unleashes his double buster shot energy sword wave combo, however the blast is intercepted by a geyser of fire set up by Fenir!" Fenir is looking mad as he says," You and your pals always are a blast Zero, but this time we will win! "

All of a sudden he points he points at Zero and more of his lackeys charge at Zero. However as the elephant like robot with the name of Mana Ganeshariff and the toad like robot Burble Hekelot both come rolling at Zero like boulders he just grins and says,"

Same old same old, whatever!"

With this he and the others dodge out of the way and retaliate with force. Meanwhile Ben would like to help X Zero and the others speed up there victory but at the moment is being bogged down by extensive enemy fire! After just dodging the pincer charge from the blue beetle like Kuwagust Anchus and roundhouse kicking him right in to Cloud to have him quickly sliced in to pieces before he hears the ground shake and turns around to see the massive three headed dog like robot Tertistia Kelverian charging at Ben with his jaws wide open! However while Ben is ready for a counterattack he does not even have to bother because as his opponent jumps and prepares to smash him with a broken pipe all of a sudden he is intercepted by Geno-Wyrmmon, who tackles him at his side and causes him to tear up another part of the Weil Mart besides them all! As the Zeon dog robot howls he turns to the digimon and says,"

You cheater, you ruined my fun! Ill tear you in to chunks!

" He then fires a purple energy beam at Ben's pal but in responds he gets a roar as Geno-Wyrmmon says,

" I am the cheater? Your part of the group who is attacking with an entire planet! Don't be a sore loser, Trinity Fury Cannon!

" With this he unleashes a powerful triple red energy blast that overpowers his enemies attack, and then proceeds to blow up the enemy before he can howl! Ben grins and says,"

Nice one Geno-Wyrmmon, keep it up. Even if we are on their home world they are bound to run out of robots sooner or later!"

G-Wyrmmon nods and says," Find with me, I can keep this up all day!"

James sighs as he blows up even more robots and says,"

Remember, we don't have to defeat everyone single enemy, just enough to get to Weil."

Fenir then hears this and says,

" Well to bad you're never going to be able to defeat enough people to get to Weil suckers!

" With this he unleashes a massive red energy beam from his cannon, only for Ben to respond by saying," We will see about that, Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben unleashes his energy beam at his enemies attack, and after a brief struggle his attack quickly overpowers it and nearly consumes Fenir before Leviathan bails her partner out by having a wave of water push him out of the way! As Ben's blast destroys a building behind him Fenir chuckles and says,

" Damn, you all are far stronger then even last time! But, it's still not enough to take us out Enji!"

Ben sighs and says,"

Don't flatter yourselves, home field advantage or not the fact remains that we have far surpassed your strength and we have no time to play nice! It's simple, you can't win so if you keep this up, you will die.

"Leviathan giggles deliriously as she says,"

Silly Enji, is that suppose to make us back off? You don't get it, there are no room for failure in Dead Cell, or in Weil's employee! Either way, if we can't kill you, then death awaits us, so it might as well be fun!" With this she twirls her spear around and unleashes a cloud of ice in to the air, before it causes icy spikes to rain down! As Ben and the others blast through the attacks Ben sighs as he says,"

Man, they really are willing to make their final stand. Wither they are crazy or not, looks like they are giving it everything they got. Still, so are we, and to bad for you we have both numbers and the superior power against you!

"With this he unleashes a crescent energy wave form the Star Sword to blast away more of the raining ice spikes and cause Leviathan to back off. As he bursts in for a fallow through attack all of a sudden he sees the light around him getting brighter before he backs off to see a red lightning bolt nearly blast in to him before he jumps back just in time to see the ground explode! He then looks up to see Harpuia charging at him with his blades glowing and him spinning around to become a tornado of magical energies before he says,"

You Enji scum don't understand anything ! You think your powers are absolute but the day is now that you see the limits of the light! Die! Huh, AH!"

All of a sudden is attack is intercepted by a blast of purple energy before he is blasted through another building! Fenir is outraged as he says,"

Harpuia! No, who's the cheap shot that , oh it's YOU!"

He and Leviathan look to the upper right to see Ezan calmly blasted Harpuia before Ezan turns to them and says,

" Please, it's not my fault he forgot that he was fighting multiple opponents at once. "

Leviathan then says,

" Ezan Z, bah, whatever you are your going to regret that! Even your skills are not enough to dismiss us Dead Cell members so lightly!"

Ezan looks emotionless as he turns his head behind him and says,"

You better hope you're not spouting empty words because otherwise you're going to end up like that other trash."

The two look behind him and are shocked to see that Ezan seems to have sliced apart most of their soldiers! After seeing the severed head of the flaming monkey robot Hanumache laughing before blowing up Fenir then says," What, he, defeated all of them?"

Ezan grins as he says," You would think your president would understand that your simple war machines are nothing for someone like me. Then again, he is quite insane."

Harpuia then gets back up and holds his chest as he says

," Ezan Zeon, you will pay. You will soon learn that those that underestimate the president pay a horrible price."

Ezan sighs as his Sharingan eyes form and the Nu Epyon glows before he says," We will see about that. I am tired of you all wasting our time. No matter what your situation is the mission objective cannot be derailed by you three. That is why this ends now. " Harpuna then gets enraged as he says," I won't allow you to look down on us any longer!" With this he unleashes a massive white energy beam from his blades and hurls it at Ezan as the other two jump and get to the other sides of Ezan and Fenir fires another massive blast from his cannon while Leviathan fires a blast of ice from her spear! However Ezan just has his energy explode as he says,

" Enough, Chidori Burst! "With this Ezan vanishes form site before the attacks can reach him before in the blink of an eye he unleashes several devastating blows on all three opponents! As Ezan unleashes the last part of his brutal combo by performing a downward thrust on Harpuna and as electricity crackles around Ezan's blade Harpuia glares at him and says,"

How could you, GUH!!"

All of a sudden blood gushes out of all three dead cell members from various places as they fall to the ground and Ezan merely looks at them and says," So, you all still have some part of your human life do you? How even more pitiful that your what you are.

" Yuri whistles and says," Damn Ezan, why to steal the spotlight, again."

Ezan sighs and says,"

I told you, we have more important things to do then let these guys waste are time. Lets hurry to Zeon HQ now. Oh? How annoying, I thought I made the point clear.

" He sees Harpuia slowly get up as he says," It's not over yet, as long as we are alive you won't be done with us."

Ezan gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,"

If you don't know your own limits then your even more pathetic. If you stand down now you might be able to survive this battle, and all of you are far too weak to do anything but die like idiots now. It's your call, but it's quite sad that you're so called elite warriors and you can't even grasp the basic ability to know an unwinnable battle? Quite the bad joke I must say."

Leviathan also gets back up as she is holding her right arm in pain and she says," Hahah, look at you, acting like you understand what it means to be a good soldier! You, think it matters with ever the battle can be won?"

Harpuia then says,"

No matter what, orders must be obeyed. Letting one's individual life effect the outcome of one's orders is being weak.

"Zero sighs and says," Enough with the loyal solider act, don't you guys value your own lives? No matter what Weil has on you throwing yourselves to die for him in vain is crazy!"

Fenir looks manic as he stumbles forward and says," Hah, what if he owns us body and soul Zero, think of that? No matter what, we lost our say in how are lives go a long time ago.

" Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Enough with the fatalistic talks all ready! Just snap out of your senses and realize what truly is important!"

Harpuna almost looks bitter in his eyes as he says," Fools, as if we have the ability to ,, what the? No, please, don't do this mister president! AHH!!!"

All of a sudden he and the others have their eyes glow red before he gasps his head and says," Enji, kill me now!

"Zero then says," After telling us about how you would protect Weil no matter what now you want us to, huh?" Harpuna looks desperate for a second as his eyes return to normal as he says

," Before, we, lose all of are, AHHHH!!!

" Just then dark energy begins to blast out of them with enough force to shake the ground! As X and the others see them all grasping their heads in pain he says," What is this? It almost looks like whatever is happening to them is involuntary! "

Ezan then narrows his eyes as he says," Whatever is going on, all three of them are having their power levels rising massively! Great, surprise transformations, always the last thing needed when time is short!"

Ezan is about to unleash another attack before he sees a flash blind him! Everyone hears screams before Ben says

," Man, I knew to expect anything today but this is nuts! Huh, whoa!"

Everyone then sees the light has subsided, and that there three enemies have emerged, all having transformed! Fenir now looks like his head is stuck in a tank with four massive cannons!

Leviathan now appears to have her head sticking out of a giant blue sting ray

and Harpuia has transformed in to a green bird like plane!

Shocked to say the least Tifa says," What the, what happened?

" Cloud shrugs and says," Well, one way or another it seems the Dead Cell members have transformed."

Fenir laughs as he says," Oh yah, now it's really time to turn up the HEAT!"

Leviathan then giggles as she flies in to the air in her monstrous new form and says,"

This is the power blessed to us by mister Tarkin, it was thanks to the benevolence he and President Weil had that we now have the power to kill his enemies!

"Doug raises an eyebrow as he says,

" So wait, you're telling me that Tarkin guy experimented on you guys and turned you all in to this? "

Ben sighs and says,"

Wily, Vexen, now with Tarkin we have been on a role of having to deal with the product of mad scientists! Still, to think he would so carelessly transform his own men in to things like this, sure shows how little regard Weil has for his men.

"Harpuia laughs as he says,"

You Enji fail to grasp what it means to be worthy! This is the extent of how we are able to show are loyalty to the will of Zeon! With this will, we will shatter all opposition! Now, all of you will die!

" With this Harpuia unleashes a whirlwind from his wings and while everyone is able to stand their ground he furthers the assault by unleashing a barrage of missiles from his back! As they all home in on the Enji James quickly responds by countering with a volley of energy arrows! As he intercepts all but one of them and Axl shoots it James sighs and says,"

Well, this complicates things."

Ezan has his energy flare up as he quickly flash steps out of the barrage of attacks being hurled at him before he tries to close in only for a large pillar of ice to get in his way and he says,

" Bah, I knew I should have just finished them off. At this point death is mercy to theses three.

" Doug nods as he dodges another barrage of missiles before he sees that in a flash Harpuia is unleashing his new speed to try and tries to impale him with his talons and manages to use all of his strength to keep them back before he says

," No kidding, it seems quite clear that these guys are not the ones calling the shots to their own bodies! Still, whoever is in charge, it's clear theses transformations were not for remolding! Huh?

" Doug then sees Harpuia unleash a purple energy orb from his talon before he blasts Doug through an empty hover bus! As it explodes Ben gets tense and says,"

Doug! Damn it, they are a threat all right. And, as sad as what seems to have happened to them is, it will be even sadder if my friends die because of it! Time I put you out of your misery! "

With this he goes on the assault and tries to dive right at the Dead Cell trio. However in responds Leviathan giggles in a deranged manner and fires a massive blue beam at Ben! Ben responds by defecting the attack to the right to see the beam freeze the entire building! However Ben finds all too late that that attack was just a diversion as he sees two massive red energy beams from his cannons! While Ben is able to dodge them, he is wide open for a third blast and it's powerful enough to blast him back in to the just frozen building as it shatters form the impact! However Ben was able to come through that attack with only minor injuries but even still he sees the two enemies coming for him as he says,"

Damn it, they are fighting past their own limits! I guess it's easy when Tarkin, Weil or whoever is controlling them clearly does not care about pushing them to the point of breaking them! Weil, this whole world shows how ugly and single minded your heart is. Such a heart has no right to have its wishes granted, and now this will be the day his dreams are crushed forever! Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Harpuia has used his new forms formable speed to charge at Ben as his wings extend and begin to glow and outpour with energy he says,"

It's useless Ben Auro, no matter what you do you will never be able to live up to your destiny!"

With this he tries to slice in to Ben are hero blocks just in time as the force of the blow causes the ground to shake! As Harpuia has his jets on his back flare up and Ben struggles to keep his ground Harpuia glares at him and says,"

You think you can truly live up to your so called fate Enji? Nonsense, you're a fool who will never be able to reach his dream! Dreams are unrealistic anyway, only those that expect the cruel truth of reality will survive!

"Ben gets annoyed as he says

," So you're saying the only way to live is to expect things as they are? I don't think so, I believe we can change what are reality is! You may be unwilling or unable to fight against the status quote but I won't just roll over and let scum like Weil do what they want! Harpuia, for the sake of all who died so far to bring this war to its end, you're not going to win! "

With this Ben has his energy surge with enough force to blow Harpuia back! Harpuia stabilizes himself before snarling at Ben and says,"

Enough! Your resolve means nothing, no matter what you and your friends do, you cannot win! Even if you beat us, more will come till your dead! "He and the others then prepare to blast Ben at once again and Leviathan says,"

Don't worry hero, at least your suffering will end soon!"

With this she fires a trio of ice dragons at Ben as her two male comrades do the same! However Ben just sighs as he says,"

I don't want the pain to end if it means I felt it for nothing. I want all of this pain, to mean something! And that's why, there is no way this will be the conclusion of the suffering!

But, since this needs to end, Bankai!

"With this Ben's energy explodes before he is consumed with a golden light that is strong enough to repel the incoming attacks! As he emerges with his transformed Star Sword he looks deadly serious and points it at his transformed foe as he says," Now then, I will show you just how serious my resolve is!" Fenir laughs as he says," Oh man, you really are trying to sell your case with your pretty light shows! However, no matter how skilled you are no one man can change the way things work! You're going down!" With this he fires a powerful quadruple blast at Ben, only for Ezan to appear and absorb the attack in to his katana ! He just grins as he says,

" Maybe so, but even if he can be a little naïve on things, his will is stronger than the likes of you! And besides, it's not like he is alone. The Enji, most of them fight as one and are combined will can overcome everything Weil can afford to throw at us! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With this Ezan fires a massive purple energy beam at the foe and Fenir gets tense as he says," God damn it you super freak, you're not getting me that easley!"

With that he shocks Ezan and the others as two of his cannons quickly form in to hands that position to the ground and extend like springs to have Fenir jump out of the way of the blast! As the Enji Knights attack goes off to blow up in the distance Fenir lands and says," That was to close, but you're not going to pull that off again!" Ezan smirks and says," You wish, I heard enough of your ramblings.

" Fenir then gets annoyed and says," Oh yah? Well I have seen enough of your pretty boy face! I won't let you get the chance to pull off any of your fancy moves with me!

" With this he unleashes a barrage of constant attacks but Ezan just sighs as he says,"

You still fail to realize your tactics are not on the same level of mine!"

With this he zigzags through the barrage of attacks until all of a sudden a few seconds Fenir roars in pain as one of his cannons explodes! Ezan appears above him again as he says,"

You're not fast enough to keep me away, in the end its simple, you're out of your league.

" Fenir snarls and says,"

Oh shut up!" As he goes to blast at Ezan only for him to warp out of the way and slash another one of his cannons Leviathan sees this and says,"

Fenir! Let's see how fast you are when your one ice Ezan! Huh?

"She then sees Zero coming for her form above as he says,"

Sorry, but times up for this game!

"Leviathan turns to him and says,"

No, I won't allow it to end like this Zero!

" She then fires a barrage of ice spears at Zero but they are all blasted away from blasts form X and Axl! X turns to her and says,"

This will end here and now, no matter what we can't let that maverick get away to cause more chaos!

" Leviathan is stressed as she says,"

Why, why is it that even with all of these upgrades we still can't even defeat a bunch of ghosts from the past!?"

Zero grins as he says,"

Because you're on the long list of people who have to find out the hard way that it's not about how new or old one is, it's how strong are desire to fight is! Well, having advanced power helps to, but even so it does not mean a thing if you're too conflicted to aim your power correctly! Besides, I know for sure I did not go from hell and back to lose to you, so better get ready!"

With this he slashes right through his foe's wing and as she screams out in pain Harpuia sees this and says,"

No, Leviathan! Blast you Enji,, I won't become scrap without taking some of you before me!"

He then fires a barrage of missiles at everyone in his sights but Ben comes for him and says,"

Sorry, but you're not taking anyone down on my watch! Time your wings get clipped!"

With this he creates a pair golden energy sword before throwing it in to the air before it becomes two energy blades that come down and hit both wings of the green enemy! Harpuia grunts but keeps going as he says

," No, failure is not a option. I, will not fail, no matter what."

Doug gets besides Ben as he says," Man, these guys really are hardcore if they are not even feeling pain."

James then gets besides them and says,"

More like they are being forced to fight besides the pain. Ben, there is no point trying to save them. They will keep coming till they die, Weil will make sure of it. I know it's not their fault but, this is the only situation we have

." Ben sees Harpuia preparing to attack again as he says,

" No, I don't think, it's are only option. They may be forced to fight. But, if we hit them so hard, in the right way, it won't matter if they are being controlled."

James raises an eyebrow and says,"

What do you mean Ben?"

Ben grins and says," Sorry, no time to explain. Hey Samus, think you can hit this guy with your wave buster? I think it will end this quicker, trust me!

" Samus shrugs and switches to her wave beam before she aims at the charging Dead Cell member and says,"

Well, worth a shot. Here it goes, Wavebuster!

" With this she jumps up high and fires another powerful purple burst of energy right as Harpuia was about to lash at them! The attack hits home and Harpuia screams out and says,

" RAH!! No, it's, I won't! I, won't be a, AHH!!"

Little explosions break out all around his body and Ben sees that the Dead Cell member's eyes keep charging from red to normal before he says,"

All right, its working! Everyone, anyone that can use lighting attacks, please blast them now!"

Megaman nods and says,

" Well, better plan then just attack and then attack more I guess, Tri-Thunder!"

With this Megaman blasts Leviathan and Ezan does the same to Fenir with his Chidori stream attack before the same reaction happens to the two enemies before X and others fallow suit with their own lighting based attacks ! James sees Harpuia and the others screaming in severe pain before he says,

" Wait, you're trying to fry out there systems? "

Ben nods and says," Why not? They are part robotic after all, it will incapacitate them and interfere with whoever is pulling the strings. Why, did I miss something?"

James chuckles and says," Not at all, well done thinking up something so fast.

" Ben grins and says," Saw it on TV once hehe. All right guys, now, anyone that can use ice magic, freeze them now! Like this, it should hold!"

With this Samus nods and says," Not bad kid, all right, time for you three to chill out, Ice Spreader!"

With this Samus fires her Super Missile ice beam combo as James, Rita, Megaman, Vincent and others all fire their best ice attacks, and in there weaken state they seem to be able to be frozen solid! Ben is shocked to see Harpuia physical resists but just before his head if frozen he grins a little and says

," Thank, you."

With that he Leviathan and Fenir all become ice sculptures, and after waiting a few seconds to be wary of them breaking out are hero's are relieved to see that they seem to be frozen quite well before Cloud grins and says,"

Looks like your plan worked Ben, good job."

Ben nods and says,"

Thanks Cloud Sensei, to be honest it just came in to my head but I am glad it was something worthwhile. Now that they are frozen they can't try to kill us no matter how much they want to. And that plus the jolting we gave them should prevent there would be control form being able to do anything, hopefully including any nasty surprises like self destruction.

"Ezan chuckles as he walks forward and says,"

You do know Ben Auro that going on a limb for your enemies will most likely get you killed one of these days.

" Ben rolls his eyes and says

," Oh come on Ezan, sure we could have killed them most likely. But, now we saved are energy for anything else Weil has in store, and we can maybe interrogate theses three later to see if they can't turn around and join our team after we crash some common sense in to them.

" Ezan grins and says,"

I do admit it's a crafty idea, even if it's still the soft way. Your plan is sound, until they break out of the ice, after all one of them specializes in fire attacks."

Ben grins as he looks back at the giant golden Weil statue that seems to be composed of the capital building before he says,

" That's easy, we just shut down Weil and his gang before they can try and thaw out. "

Ezan chuckles and says,"

Swift and to the point, sounds find to me.

"Ben then looks around and sees Neige looking shocked before he goes over and says,

" So, you guys still ready to help us get to the capital? "

Neige seems to snap out of it before she says," Oh right, yes we can still do that. You guys handled some of the toughest Zeon soldiers and managed to stop them without even killing them. "

Zero nods and says," And that was not even all we got, we are saving that for Weil.

" Neige nods and says," Just maybe, you guys are real hero's, but we will see for sure if you can survive going through Weil's stronghold.

"Doug grins and says,

" Leave that to us, we are a expert at busting through enemies bases! "

One of the rebels shakes his head and says," We will see about that, but if your seriously not afraid to die, then fallow us! Huh, oh no!" Everyone then hears marching before they turn around and see nearly a hundred Zeon robots coming from land sea and air to the left! Geno-Wyrmmon roars again as he says

," They just keep getting in are way! But we will keep smashing them!"

X sighs as he says," Great, at this rate it will take us forever just to get to Weil! "

All of a sudden Yuri and Flynn get up in front of the group as Yuri smirks and says,"

Leave this to us guys, we will keep these guys off your back."

Cloud responds with,

" Are you sure? There is no telling how many reinforcements will be coming.

"Flynn then says,"

That is exactly why you should leave this to our group. Let us distract the majority of the forces before Weil has a chance to slip away."

Yuri nods and says,"

As much as I like to see the greedy maniac croak in person I rather insure he crocks more than anything. Besides, you think we can't handle a bunch of mass production trash heaps?

"Ben sighs and says," I guess your all right. Just, good luck everyone. Oh, and make sure those three don't thaw out or anything."

Rita grins as she says," Oh don't worry about that, if they start to thaw ill freeze them ten times over! But, for these guys, I'll give them the opposite treatment! Meteor Storm!"

With this the young genius mage unleashes a barrage of energy meteors to blow up the first wave of reinforcements before Ezan turns to Ben and says

," Don't get caught up in the fireworks, we have to move!"

Ben nods and says," Er, your right Ezan, sorry. All right guys, good luck!

"Estelle nods as she sets up an energy barrier to protect her friends from incoming missiles and says,"

You be careful to! "

With this Squad 7, Cloud's other friends the Maverick hunters Samus and Negie plus her resistance fighters all leave before Raven sighs and says," Well, not that I am complaining but it would be nice if we had them take care of these guys. But, what really grinds my gears is where is the rest of the fighters? "Judith sighs as she smashes a charging Goluf droid with her lance and says,"

First of all you are complaining Raven, and second of all this planet is rather big.

"Karol nods as he looks up and says," Not to mention it must be pretty hard to land here! We just got by, unless we blast open more holes it's going to take a while for the others to land here!"

Yuri then looks up and sees some mass produced Gundam's try to get in to the hole in the artificial walls created by the siege barrier before a white and golden mobile suit with green wings of energy charges at them and in a flash slices them apart before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Maybe, but we will just have to hold down the fort till things get down! Come on people, Brave Verspia has people depending on us to follow through, so let's do this!

" With this his friends go on to attack the numerous incoming enemies to keep them from interfering with Ben and co's beeline to the citadel. But, before we turn back to them first let's see how the others that are fighting to insure Ben's as interrupted as possible are going, and to be more precise I mean the ones in space! As are last chapter had a lot of weightless brawls kicking off its time to check in on some of them,

* * *

and the first one is the showdown between Amuro and Char! As we turn to the battle between the long rivals it seems neither pilot is letting their opponent have an opening, for now anyways.

The scene now turns to the High Nu Gundam dodging another barrage of blasts from the Nightingale before he fires back with his Hyper Bazooka only to see the massive red mobile suit in front of him slash it in half before he hears Char laugh and the Red Comet laughs and says,

" I must admit Amuro, your performing at your best as expected. But you can't defeat me, you don't have the drive, the power to finish this fight!"

He then has his funnels deploy again and fire on Amuro from all angels but Amuro is fast enough to dodge the many blasts as he says,"

Enough Char! I'll show you how strong my drive is! You're the one who can't win Char, even if you beat us, the Zannacross Empire will just beat your weaken fleet! You're fighting a hopeless battle!"

Char laughs as he activates his machines beam saber and charges at Amuro to slash at him while he says

," You're the one who is hopeless! You saw the ugliness of humanity, the depths of its corruption, and even so you are content having your talents go to waste and be used by such fools?

" Amuro blocks with his own beam saber but the much larger size of the opposing saber makes it difficult to hold back as he says,"

I have seen humanities darkness, and also its light! I am not going to just run away from the problem like you Char! I am willing to be patient!

" Char gets annoyed and says,

" So you're going to be patience are you? Please, as if ill just be patience as the Lylat Kingdom exploits us again and again! I seen quite clearly what lies at the end of defeat Amuro, and I won't be fooled again!

" He then fires a blast of energy form his chest cannon and Amuro has part of his mobile suit's shoulder get blown away as Char says,"

I fight for Weil and for the cause of the Zeon Federation because I seen just how hopeless it is to ever expect for everyone to coincide, it's nothing but a pipe dream! We will have independence, and have the power to insure we can destroy anyone who dares try to clam us!

"Amuro responds with,

" You're the one not thinking clearly Char! You keep clam your trying to get independence, but from what? All your doing is isolating yourselves with just the kind of thing you're trying to rebel against! And even if Weil was not in charge, even Ansem realized you can't just pretend you're the only group in the universe! We all have to work together or all of us will be killed by the Zannacross Empire!"

Amuro then backs off and shoots a couple of funnels before Char aims his mega beam rifle and says,"

You may fear that out of date empire of demons, but we don't! We have the power to make even the forces of light and darkness think twice! Weil may not see everything in the same vein that I do, but he is just doing the difficult task of controlling power. And, if he does turn against are cause he will simply be disposed until a leader with the proper vision is installed!" He then unleashes a massive blast from his rifle and Amuro is able to get out of its path as it shatters a chunk of a Lylat warship behind him before Amuro says,"

You mean like someone like you Char? Get over yourself, you're the one caught up in delusions! You think you're on the verge of changing everything when you're just repeating history all over again!

You're just like all the others Char, an idealist who is blind to the fact that not everyone shares your ideals! Revolutionaries, idealist all ignite conflicts through passion, and get the masses to go along through that passion! However, when the war ends the passion fades, and the masses just want normalcy over anything. The same romanticist grow outraged when they see bureaucracies and mediocrity prevail over reform! They grow bitter and resort to making even more radical moves to fulfill their goals, till the cycle repeats itself! The average person Char does not care about causes, they just want to see action, and fight either for their lives, for pleasure, for profit or to belong! People won't change till they unite their hopes!"

Char laughs as he says,

" You gone mad Amuro, the masses will never unite, they are too fixated on their basic needs to ever evolve unless we force them to! I and Weil, we will force are dreams through the no nothings to bring true change!"

He then fires another barrage of blasts from his funnels before Amuro blocks them with his own by creating another barrier around him before Amuro then says,"

Your just impatient Char! People can change in time, even if it's takes them until we are all dead to get there! I strongly believe that, given proper guidance society can truly evolve for the better!"

Char snickers as he says,"

Oh please, people are the same as they were millions of years ago! Are minds might evolve, but not are basic ruthless hearts! You're willing to gamble everything on a future that will never be? You're wasting away your talent!

" With this he tries to have his funnels use their own beam spikes to puncture the High-Nu Gundam but Amuro just has his Vulcan guns destroy them before taking out the last one with his beam cannon before he says,

" So be it, that's what I believe in. No matter what, I won't let you and others who only seek to control others to get what you want!"

With this the two charge at each other and Char says," You think you know it all, when you understand nothing! You're just like me Amuro, you have just as much blood on your hands! After all, because of your carelessness Lala Sue, the only one worthy to be my replacement mother is dead!" Amuro then charges up his beam saber as he says,"

It's your fault, you're the one who sent her out to fight! "

Char gets angry and says," How dare you, Amuro!"

With this he all of a sudden has his suits thrusters blast left before he smashes the High-Nu Gundam with the free hand of the Nightingale and sends it flying before he grabs it in a kind of bear hug! Char then aims his sword right for Amuro and says,"

You and your misguided companions have caused me and my cause enough trouble Amuro! But, this is where it ends! Farewell!

" He is about to impale Amuro mobile suit and all before his rival activates his machines last resort as he says,"

Don't think it will be this easy Char, this Nu Gundam is not for show! Pycoframe, activate! "

With this the Gundam begins to glow before it unleashes a wave of energy that blasts the Nightingale back!

Char sees this and says," What the, it's power increased? How is that possible? "

Amuro chuckles a she says," The pycoframe absorbs the energy of fallen mobile suits or something to unleash a boost of power. I forgot about the precise details, Chan kind of went on and on about it. However, what it means Char is that it opens a whole new level!"

Char dashes at Amuro again as he says,"

Bah, it does not change anything, this is still where I kill you once and for all!"

He then tries to thrust in to his opponent's cockpit only for Amuro to move faster than Char expected and slash across the Nightingale's chest! While it's not a deep blow it's enough to cause some damage as sparks blast out of the giant red war machine and Char clutches his fist and says,"

Damn, how was that possible!

" He instantly attacks with his funnels but Amuro swerves around them as he says," You're going to pay for underestimating what I can do Char! You always thought you were on some pestiudal, but this time I am going to knock you off it once and for all!"

Amuro then fires another round from his Hyper Bazooka witch Char blocks with his shield but as it causes the shield to crack Char gets frustrated and says,"

Damn it, I had it with this. This ends now!"

With this he aims his Mega Particle cannon and fires it right at Amuro, but the ace Lylat pilot responds by shocking Char and having his Fin Funnels form another barrier and charges right through it! He then takes out his beam saber and says,"

It's a pity it's come to this Char, you have so much to offer. However, because you squander your gifts over petty grudges this is the end! Now, say good, huh? Whoa!"

Amuro was about to plunge his beam saber in to the cockpit of the Nightingale when all of a sudden his radar detects something and he sees an incoming beam saber coming right for him! He dodges just as the beam saber whirls back to its owner as a cold female voice chimes in to him and says," Amuro Ray, I won't let you kill Char!"

All of a sudden he sees the interloper came from a white and purple bird like mobile suit

the AMX-000 Qubeley!

As it grabs the saber the image of a pink haired sinister looking women appears and AMuro gets tense as he remembers the face and says,"

You, of all times Haman Karn! "

The women smiles and says,

" You have been a thorn in the side of Zeon for far too long Amuro. This is where you fall!

" Char contacts Haman and says,"

Haman, what are you doing? I thought I made it clear Amuro was mine alone to kill!"

Haman smirks and says,"

Sorry to rob your dream commander, but from my viewpoint it looked like if you did not get assistance you would be killed. Don't feel bad, even the great red comment has off days. Don't worry, together we can kill him at last!

" Amuro turns back to Char and says," So Char, can't win without help? Your dirty tricks won't save you!" Char then charges at Amuro and says,

" I don't need such tactics, to prove I am better then you in every way! "

With this he dodges the funnel attacks being sent his way thanks to Amuro and slashes two with his saber and as they blow up Amuro then says,

" Get a grip, you can't keep lashing out on others for your own fallings! I had enough of, huh? No!"

All of a sudden before he can attack Char he is blasted in the back, by attacks forming from the funnels belonging to the Qubeley! Harman then has her funnels barrage Amuro as she takes out both of her beam sabers and says,"

You're the one who is lashing out for not being able to expect that your side is going to fall! Die Amuro! Huh, what the?" Before she can ram in to Amuro a barrage of laser fire intercepts her! She then turns around to see the Zeta Gundam and several of the mass produced refined Zeta Gundam's behind them! Kamille then takes out his beam saber as he says

," Haman! I won't let you hurt Amuro!" Having fought the Zeta Gundam 's pilot in previous battles the pink haired women glares at him as she says,

" Oh great, the Lylat dogs want to protect each other? It does not matter if the whole pack comes, your all still green, and will soon die by are power! "

Kamile then says," Haman, your still as twisted as ever! I won't let you get away this time! Amuro, we need to make sure these scum don't get away!"

Amuro nods and says," Thanks, but be careful, together they made a deadly duo."

Char aims his Mega Cannon at them all and says," Now who is resorting to reinforcements eh Amuro? No matter what you resort to, it won't save you!"

Amuro then dodges another blast as he says,

" This is not a game Char, this is a battle to decide the fate of this war! And no matter what, we will do what it takes to come out on top! "

Haman laughs and says," It's no use, you and your Enji planned to a great extent but even with pulling up some poser calming to be Ansem out of the closet you can't out fox us! Even now, you think you have us beat when you're all going to be given your judgment! Oh?

" She then sees the Re-GZ units coming for her on all sides as the commander of the squad, Kayra Su says,"

You Zeon people don't know when to quit! No matter what you and Weil plot, it won't be able to save you! "

As she fires on Haman with her hip grenade launcher Haman quickly slices it in half as she says,"

You fools, you dare think you can compare to me? Your still green, Die!"

With this she quickly dodges another barrage of blaster fire before she slices two of the Re-GZ's in half with her beam sabers and blow up the other two with her funnels! Kayra then goes to attack only for Haman to block as she says," You think that just because you're gaining up on me you could hope to win? I should tell you I don't take insults well!

"With this she has her funnels blow up the arms of her opponents suit before she says," Now, get out of my site!

"She is about to slash Kayra in half when all of a sudden her strike is blocked by the mega beam saber of the Zeta Gundam! As Kamile forces Haman to back off he says,"

Haman, you monster I won't let you kill anyone else! Kayra, pull back you can't fight any more!

" The female pilot at once pulls back and says,"

Thank you! Good luck!"

Haman opens fire on the Zeta Gundam as she says,"

You can't save them, she will die soon enough! "

Kamile then opens fire with his beam rifle as he says,"

Haman, your nothing but a demented witch that does not deserve to live!"

As he dodges the incoming funnel beams Haman unleashes even more attacks at him as she says,"

Call me whatever you wish, but no matter what I will take the shape of the winner Kamile Biden! Soon, ou and everyone else will be vaporized in a flash of ultimate power! "

Char then contacts her and says,"

Haman, what are you talking about? Do you know something?

" Haman smirks and says," Don't worry Char, it's just that soon the president will purge all unworthy filth from pestering us!" Char frowns as he says,' Right, well, the fact you seem to know something I don't is quite disturbing. Still, I won't let this distract me, from finishing this affair at last!"

Amuro then says," What are you up to now Char? You and Weil have another trick? Whatever you have in mind it won't work, the Enji are quickly descending on Texagrade to shut down your mad operations for good!" Char snickers and says," Forget counting on that Amuro, between are fleet insuring no one sets foot on the president, and the massive amount of forces on the planet itself it won't work!" Amuro then charges at Char again as he says," Well, either way we are going to see who can push harder real soon! But all that matters now is pushing you out of the way for good!

" Char then has the Nightingale's thrusters blast at full power as he charges for Amuro and says,

" Then show me if you really can, but no matter what you won't win!"

With this Char and Amuro clash again and cause a shockwave as Kamile and Haman exchange blows as well! However, for now we leave the scene of this intense showdown, to go to where the hole Ben and the others made to see how the infiltration is going!

* * *

And as we turn to the crack in the so called siege wall we see it's not been easy for the Lylat forces to get in when so many Zeon forces are now encircling it! However, it's not stopping are guys either, because at the moment many of the best pilots in the fleet are squaring off to get through, and one of them is Setsuna in the 00 Rasier! As we turn to him he is squaring off against a opponent he has squared off with many times before, Graham, and in his Susanowo mobile suit he is proving to be quite the challenge! At the moment The 00 Gundam has just dodged the two red glowing beam sabers from his opponent as he then dodges the beam chakram being throwing by the Susanowo as Graham laughs and says,"

Very good, your making all of this worthwhile Gundam! The more you struggle, the more memorial it will make it all! "

Setsuna responds with, " You, your hatred has consumed you Graham Aker! "

The Gundam pilot then responds by firing with his beam cannons only for Graham to slash them back as he says,"

You misunderstand Gundam pilot, it's not hatred that drives me anymore, its love! The love of battle, the flames of my passion that were fueled by my defeats to you have only sharpened my resolve! I must pay my thanks to you, by showing just how strongly it transformed me!" As he tries to impale the 00 Gundam with both of his swords Setsuna parries with his own before he says,

" I don't care what you call it; you have let the fighting drive you mad! I defeated you before, and no matter how persistent you are I have a mission to fulfill!

"Graham then thrusts back as he says,

" Don't think you can look on me again! I always was the superior pilot, and now that I have a machine that is on par, no superior to yours, then nothing will interfere!

"Setsuna then charges at his enemies black mobile suit as he says,"

We will see about that! I wasted enough time, eliminating target! Huh? What, no, this can't be!

" All of a sudden he sees the Susanowo glow red before the 00 thrusts upward as Graham laughs and says,"

That's right Gundam, this mobile suit of mine has the same Tau drive, and the same Trans Am system! You thought the people of Zeon were not smart enough to duplicate your systems? Think again, we were able to get a hand on your precious forbidden weaponry and make it even better! Your time is over! And now, Trans Am!

" With this the machine glows red before he bursts at his opponent at three times the speed! Setsuna is barely able to block a slash to the head as he says,"

To think, they copied the Trans AM system perfectly. Someone, leaked our technology?

"Graham chuckles as he says," Hahah, your nothing but an incompetent pawn, there is no way ill fail to avenge my comrades now!

" Setsuna sighs as he says," I am sorry your friends had to die in the process. But, I, and all of my comrades have fought for this long to bring a end to the suffering. And, no matter what I will eliminate any who try to stop us! Even you can replicate my power, you can't mimic are resolve! Now, Trans Am!

" With that the 00 Rasier Gundam glows red as it activates its full power before blocking the incoming slash with such force that the clash of power is able to cause a shockwave of energy! Both in their Trans-Am state the two opponents clash at each other several per second before Graham responds with

" That's it, give it everything you got! It will be all the more devastating when you see that everything you have is not enough to break are sprit!

" Setsuna then dodges another blast as he says," Your resisting against the wrong things, what you are fighting for is foolish! Fighting like this won't change anything, you won't be free, you won't be anything! "

He then fires another barrage of blasts that Graham defects only for Setsuna to then charge at him and his energy surge around his GN blade/ rifle III before he slashes at the Susanowo and in responds the Zeon mobile suit blocks with both of his blades and while he struggles to keep the massive blade back he says,"

I don't care what my fighting leads to, I just what to perform my role to the best of the ability! A man who cannot preform his role is nothing but a failure, and I did not come this far to be nothing but a failure!"

Setsuna sees that he is running out of Trans Am power before he says,

" No, no matter how strongly you will resist you will fail! We will break through, and eliminate Weil Zabi once and for all! "

Graham then kicks Setsuna back as he says,

" No, you underestimate how much power we have! All of you Gundam's don't have the power to take us down!

"He then fires a blast from his chest tri punisher beam cannon to blast the GN sword out of the OO Raiser's hands before he tries for a vertical final blow before the Gundam catches one of the blades in its hands!

Graham then laughs and he says,"

You may have us cornered, but a threatened animal is when he is most vicious! I should thank you for coming to are home world, it means we don't have to go far to bring this battle to its end! "

As he has his thruster's blast forward and his blades are nearly at the head of his opponent Setsuna does some invasive maneuvers as he says,"

No, we will break through! No matter how hard it is, we will break through and end this! With this he shocks Graham by using the remainder of his Trans Am power to sharply move his palms with enough force to break the Susanowo 's Unryuu saber! Graham sees this and says,"

Damn you! No matter what I will kill you! "

Setsuna chuckles as he says," Even if you kill me it's no use, are forces have managed to break through and slowly land on the planet. The time of the Zabi presidency is at its end!

" Gramh runs out of Trans Am himself as he says," I told you 00 Raiser, even if you land on Texagrade, you will never clam it! All you will be walking in to is your own deaths!"

Setsuna charges once more as he says," We will see, once the battle is over! Now, enough talk, let's finish this!"

* * *

With this the two continue to clash at each other, however, for now let's see how the forces trying to get through the hole in the massive metal wall, and at the moment it is composed of Shin in the Destiny Gundam, Garron in the Double X Gundam, his friend Wtiz Sou in the fast transforming Airmaster Burst Gundam, and another ace pilot Kincado Nau in the Gundam with a cross shape on its back armed with screw whips on its arms and a special beam cutlass that can transform in to a cannon, the Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai! After the Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai slices off the large claw of the red Rig Contio mobile suit before the Destiny Gundam blasts its head off with its palm cannon!

As it falls down and explodes, Shin sees two Lylat ships sending shuttles through the hole in the siege wall as he grins and says,"

Good, we are able to get more of our forces through! "

His friend and pilot of the Impulse Gundam in its Blast Impulse, Lunamaria Hawk in its green blast mode fly besides it before the image of her red haired head appears on Shin's monitor and says,"

Don't relax yet Shin, we still have to watch out in case the Zeon forces hammer out with all they have left."

Shin nods and says,

" Don't worry Luna, I am not stupid enough to think we have this won yet! Still, as long as we keep them hammered they won't be able to, huh? Look out!"

The Destiny Gundam drags the Blast Impulse Gundam out of the way as a massive purple blast of energy nearly scourges them before it goes on to fry one of the shuttles trying to descend before exploding!

Shin gets annoyed as he says,"

Damn it, what did that? Another battleship? No wait, it's a mobile armor! "

Shin and the others then see to the left an orange and red mobile armor with green spike like cannons on its sides and a larger black cannon on the bottom! As the machine flies at the Gundam's its pilot laughs defiantly as the Zeon pilot opens up a channel to taunt his opponents as he says,

" Well down Lylat fools, you pushed us to the brink! But now you're going to see the harder you press us the harder we will smash you back!

"Kincado then aims his beam-sword shield combo at the machine as he says,"

Another idiot huh? Well, time to shut him up quickly!"

He opens fire only for the blast to be repelled by an energy barrier before the pilot says,

" Hah, nice try, but even your precious Gundam's are no match for the defensives of this supreme Sutherland Sieg!

I, Jeremiah Gottwald will reduce you all to dust in the mist of my fierce

STORM OF LOYALTY!!"

With this he opens fire and unleashes a barrage of powerful energy beams at the enemies, but while the Gundam's dodge the blasts tear apart the Lylat ship the Veronica and as it blows up Shin gets furious as he takes out his anti-ship sword and says," Damn it, I had enough of lunatics like you, get lost!"

With this he uses the after image ability of the Destiny Gundam to dodge the incoming attacks before he tries to slash the head of the Sutherland only for one of its spikes to parry it before Jeremiah grins and says," I salute your resolve, but it's unacceptable for filthy dogs to step on to the homeland! So if you would, please just die!"

With this he smashes Shin back and fires another blast from his hyper-velocity cannon. Shin is able to kick a charging TIE Bomber in to the incoming blast and as it explodes Jeremiah chuckles and says,"

I see your survival instincts are strong! But I won't let you escape my sights; you're going to see just who has the superior fire power! Now then, how about we try, oh? Er, forgot about that!

" He then turns to the left to see the power levels he is seeing above him and looks up to see the Gundam Double X about to fire as its pilot Garrod says,"

See if you can laugh at this power you Zeon lunatic! Twin Satellite Cannons, lock on and, AHH!"

Before he can fire all of a sudden a sudden force kicks it around before its attack is forced off target and he fires on the moon of Texagrade! As he sees the beam explode just past the moon Garrod says,"

Damn it, how the hell did that happen? My scanners did not pick up anyone in range just a few seconds ago, how could anyone, huh? What is that?

"He then

sees a white mobile suit with golden plating on its joints, a odd head, a red sword glowing with energy it one hand, a large beam cannon in the other, and green wings of energy coming out of its shoulders!

Garrod is shocked as he says," I, never seen that kind of mobile suit before! Its power readings are off the scale!

"All of a sudden the image of a brown haired man looking like he could still be in his teens appears on screen as he says,"

I seen enough devastation brought on by all of you! I won't let you reach the capital, the president, or any were near Euphie!

"With this he opens fire on the Double X and while it moves out of the line of fire Garrod is shocked as he is blasted in the leg and as his right leg gets critical damaged he says,"

Damn it, he really is good!" This white mobile suit presses the assault as his pilot says,"

Just leave this world now, you won't defeat me!"

Shin then charges at the new mobile suit as he says,"

You think you can defeat us all single handily? Who do you think you are? "

His responds is the white mobile suit not even turning around before it unleashes a powerful" spin kick" that breaks the Arondight sword in half!

As Shin sees the top of his anti ship sword go flying he says,"

What the hell is this?"

All of a sudden he hears Jeremiah laugh before the head of the Zeon black guard says,"

Ah, so you come to my aid have you Suzaku Kurugi? My, I did not think the Knight of Zero had such time on his hands. But, alas its good timing for now you can purge theses Lylat rats with that nifty Lancelot Albion of yours!

" Suzaku then turns to the Sutherland and says,"

I only came here because I cannot allow any more Lylat troops to land on Texagrad or it would endanger the president and the others! All of you, you must realize you will never be able to force the people of the Zeon Federation in to submission! If you don't want to die then give up your fantasies!"

Shin gets annoyed and says,"

Get over yourself! We are not here to enslave you all, we just are here to take out that tyrant Weil Zabi and give him the punishment he had coming to him! "

Luna then flies up to Shin as she unleashes all of the weapons at the Lancelot as she says,"

Don't underestimate this guy Shin! I heard this Knight of Zero defeated an entire fleet single handily! "

Shin gets annoyed as he takes out the beam boomerangs on the Destiny Gundam as he says,

" I don't care how much hax he has, he can't take all of us on!"

With that he throws the beam boomerangs at his target only to see the Lancelot block all of the attacks with its green energy wings forming a shield before he then charges at Shin and says

," I had enough with your lies! I won't lose till there is peace! If you won't realize how hopeless you are then this is the end of the line! Huh? Not so fast! He then sees that the screw whips of the Cross Bone X1 Kai Gundam coming for him and blocks with his saber before he sees the Gundam coming for him as its pilot says,"

It's clear that we are both to determined to win to say we are wrong, so the only way to settle this is to finish this fight! But, Knight of Zero, you will fall! No matter how hard you and the others that are foolish enough to be loyal to Weil try, we will get through and put an end to this twisted reign of your leader!

" With this both he and the Destiny Gundam go to attack the Lancelot Albion at once and Suzaku shows why he has his elite title and reputation as he manages to block both of their attacks while also dodging attacks from the Blast Impulse Gundam and the Airmaster Burst Gundam as he says,"

So be it, but you should know you have sealed your fate!"

With this he goes on the assault attacking with his wire like spikes attached to his limbs along with energy blast from his wings to attack everyone at once!

As Garrond sees this he sighs as he sees the Sutherland Seigh preparing to attack before it's intercepted by the Cherubim Gundam, the Altron Gundam the Serevee Gundam and others before he says,

" Man, I knew the Zeon army would give it everything they got and then some to defend their capital planet and there leader. But, this is just crazy! Well, hopefully the Enji Knights and the others that have managed to land on the planet so far will be able to bring this to an end soon enough before it gets any worse. Well, that Ben Auro, along with that Ezan guy , those Mavrick Hunters and Megaman X and Zero along others are all pretty much superheroes. If anyone can get the job done its them. Still, they better move fast before,, huh? What the? Am I just seeing things? "

He stares at the Zeon capital's moon and wonders if he just saw the moon flicker or ripple before his comrade Witz contacts him and says,

" Garrod, don't just stand there or you're going to get blasted to bits! "

Garrod chuckles nervously as he says,"

Heh, sorry Witz, I thought I saw the moon flicker like it was a image or something."

Witz then gets annoyed and says," If you have time to wonder such out there theories then help us take out these guys!"

Garrod nods and says," Sorry, on my way!" As he has the Double X close in on his targets he sighs and says,"

Man, the battle must really be getting to me. I mean, I thought it was odd that the double satellite cannons were not at full power, but, that's just too crazy to be true. I mean, it's likely a shield or something, even Weil is not crazy enough to have a hologram or the moon or something. Any who, time you Zeon guys got some sense beaten in to you!"

With this the Double X opens fire with the buster rifle in his hand at the Lancelot as he and the others continue to valiantly fight to insure that there forces can descend on to the planet below them to bring them victory! However as this battle unfolds now let us leave them to see how are main hero's are doing!

* * *

And as we return to view Ben and co, it seems that everyone's efforts are not in vain yet, because they are just at the capitol building!

As Ben and everyone stops to look up and see the gigantic HQ of the Zeon Federation, and sees that the golden statue of Weil is just one part of a building that could be a city in its self Ben takes a deep breath as he says,"

Well, it's a massive hay stack all right, but, time to find the infected needle in charge of it! "

Doug turns to the resistance member that said he has the key card before he says,

" So buddy, you're sure your pass is still valued? Hate for all of this effort to be for nothing when we find out it's out of date

." The guard gulps and says,"

Well, it should work sir Enji, I mean we just broke out of the prison a few hours ago, and the guard we killed had a top level key card to the building. With all that is going on not even Weil could have had time to change that. "Megaman then says,

" Well, only one way to find out! Let's test it out! "

Samus holds out her hand as she says," Wait a second blue boy, we still have to make sure we are in the clear. Nothing more annoying then coming this far too hastily run in to another trap. "

Axl shrugs and says," Well, at the moment there is no one shooting us, so, we might as well take what we can.

"Ben grins as he says,"

I have a quick way of finding out if we are in the clear. Shadow Clones!"

With this Ben casts a magic spell before two copies of himself form before he says,"

Hey guys, do me a favor and knock on the door while I get my hair done will you?

" The left clone says," Leave it to us! Hello? Is anyone, AHHH!!"

As they are about to step on the steel platform before it instantly causes a explosion to blow the two clones away! As the go fade in to light Ben sighs and says,

" Yah, they are not being very inviting leaving mines as a welcome mat and all."

Samus checks the area with her various scanners and says,

" Not just one mine kid, there are mines all around this place!" Ezan sighs as he says," Well, this level of defense is nothing but a waste of time, and I won't let it hold us up.

" With this his hand glows before he punches the ground and lighting sparks around it as it connects, before a few seconds later there are sparks flying out all over the ground around them!

Cloud sees this and says,"

Thanks Ezan, now it looks like we can at least try this out. Everyone ready? There is no telling just what kinds of things Weil has ready for us, likely everything we have fought this far was just a warm up in compression."

Ben grasps his fist tightly as he says,"

Don't worry, everything we have been through has been to build up to this moment! "

Negie nods and says," Yes, at last, the days of tyranny that we had to suffer through because of Weil ends now!

" X nods and says," We will all do what we can to make sure that is the reality by the end of the day. Just, stay behind us, there is no telling what is waiting for us once we get inside."

The red headed reporter nods and the soldier with the card wipes the sweat from his head before he says,"

All right, here it goes."

With this the soldier swipes the card, and after a tense few seconds everyone is relieved to see the orb in front of the door turn green as a female voice says,"

Access granted, welcome to the center point of the Zeon Federation and the pinnacle of the greatness of are great leader."

Geno-Wyrmmon rolls his eyes as he says,"

Oh great, as if we needed more of that jerk trying to announce how great he is!"

Barret chuckles as he says,

" And this is just the side entrance! Man, gives me nostalgic for when we raided Shinra HQ, only this time there is no way in hell we are being captured!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

That's for sure. One way or another we are going to see this through to the end. Um, you sure you want to keep that form up Geno-Wyrmmon? It, might be a bit of a squeeze.

" His digimon partner wags his tail as he says,

" Well, it's not like we are trying to be sneaky or care about wrecking the place right?"

Ben nods and says," Well, guess you're right. Er, just try not to crush anyone. All right, let's do this!"

Without another word are hero's and guests storm the headquarters and at once burst through a hall way or two, only encountering a few minor battle droids and automatic defenses in their path! After a few minutes of committing extreme property damage as Ben and Zero slash down another door they find them self's at what seems to be the reception office!

Ben quickly sees that there are a few poor workers still inside and as he sees the startled blond receptionist nervously get up and say,"

Um, hello! Welcome to the esteemed capital of the Zeon Federation, that also happens to be the HQ for all corporations owned by are glorious president Weil Zabi! Um, however the entire planet is in a lockdown at the moment so all tours are closed. Do, you, um, all have a prior appointment with the president? If you do then I am sorry but he has very important things to deal with at the moment so please come again."

Ben powers up as he says,"

Ah, but you see we have urgent matters to discuss with Weil. So urgent that it can't wait!

"Ezan gets right in to the point as he powers up and says," We have no more time for these games! If you wish to live tell us where Weil is now!"

The girl panics before she starts crying and says

," No wait, please don't kill me I don't know anything! No, I am too young to die! Why did I let Shirley switch shifts with me? "

James rolls his eyes as he says," There is no point trying to question the low level staff. Weil would not care the least if his employs have to die for him to live after all. Let's just move forward before more, sigh, never mine." All of a sudden various battle droids along with other war machines and soldiers like Elite and Hunters from the Convent before Zero grins and says,

" So much for pretenses, let's do this!

"A human soldier with long blond hair says,"

Its time all of you invaders see what are true power is!" With this he slams the red orb in to his chest before he glows, and a second later has armor that makes him look like Zero appear! X sees this and gets shocked as he says," What is this? Are they, trying to replicate are power! Ben sees this soldier that looks like Zero take out his own green beam saber and gasps as he says,

" Hey, I remember one of the Zeon soldiers back on Pakamino used this kind of thing! It was, a bio rock or live metal something."

The soldier gets angry as he says,

" That's bio metal you Enji dimwit! When will you fools realize that anything you can do the Zeon Federation can do better! You may be the great hero Zero, but now it's time to start the legend of the great Giroutette!

"With this he jumps up and tries to slash Zero with a jumping slash but Zero blocks the slash and says,"

Are you kidding me? Don't think you can try and copy me so easley! "With this he blasts Giroutette back with his Z-Buster and as the Zeon soldier is blasted in to the wall he sticks to it and says,"

Things change you tool, expect it!

" He then fires a wave of energy from his beam sword only for Zero to sigh and says,

' Even if you have my powers and moves, you don't have my mind, my experience! Don't think you can just slap some data and armor on and call yourself Zero!

There is no way ill ever let myself be reduced to some armor for some punk to use like a free car, Tenshouda!"

With this Zero jumps over his opponents attack before he strikes the ground and all of a sudden a massive blue beam of energy erupts underneath Giroutette and blasts him in to the air as he says," No way, this has to be a mistake! Huh, NO!"

Before he can do anything X Axl and Protoman aims and blasts him out of the building!

Megaman laughs and says,"

That should teach them to try and try and beat us with shabby fakes Whoa!"

Megaman jumps out of the way of a barrage of lasers as Protoman gets in front of his brother and blocks the attack with his shield before he says,"

They may not be good at copying what we can do but they seem to be quite good at blowing then self's up so stay sharp!

" Megaman nods as he fires his Megabuster at a automatic missile launcher on the ceiling. Geno-Wyrmmon then proceeds to bust through the wall as he smashes a few more Geloog droids before smacking a Hunter away with his tail and he says,"

Do theses goofballs really think the same old stuff could be enough to protect their main base? It's like they are not taking this seriously! Huh? "

All of a sudden the walls begin to vibrate before a computer voice says,

" All personal be advised that the Chimeratech Fortress Dragon defense system has been activated." Before anyone can even ask out of the right and left walls comes out large menacing metal dragon heads! At once one of the heads glares at Ben and roars before unleashing a massive blast of grey energy at him! Ben is able to block the strike and defect it in to the other before at once fallowing up with a barrage of golden crescent energy sword waves to blow it up! He then swiftly slashes a missile in half before he says,

" Nice try, but we all fought through your tricks and dirty playing styles before! If you can hear us Weil, nothing you do can save you now!"

A squad of human guards belonging to Weil 's elite Black Guard get in to position and all prepare to fire there sniper rifles as there commander says,"

There is the primary target men! Quickly, shoot him!"

Ben sees the men just in time to flash step out of the way of the bullets but he is horrified to see one of the resistance soldiers get shot in the arm with one of the bullets!

One of his pals runs over and says," No Rob! Hang in there man!"

The soldier Rob coughs up blood as he says,"

Its, only a minor injuries as, huh? No, what the? AHHH!!!"

All of a sudden he convulses before his arm and his chest explodes and he falls over dead! James sees this and says,"

No, that's the Anti Enji bullets that the Vector soldiers under Xiza used! So, Weil was even able to get a hand on them?"

Ben gets enraged as he says,"

No, the, same thing, that killed Max? You, you scum! Think your cheap inventions will be enough to stop me? I won't let what happened to Max, happen ever again! Ill protect everyone! Enough of this, Multi shadow clones!

" With this he has his magical aura flare up and create a dozen clones of himself before at once they storm the room and in a matter of seconds blast and slash all of the hostiles in the reception hall are taken out one way or another! As the real Ben lands on the ground Ezan smirks after slicing off another robotic Chimerical head and says

," Nice work Ben, which shaved some time." Ben nods and says," If they are going to such lengths to kill us, there is no need to show them any quarter. All right, this floor is clear, let's move on before more come."

Cloud gets tense as he says," To late for that, looks like this won't be so easy."

Ben looks up to see that after Ezan sliced of one of the heads of the Chimeratech Fortress Dragon two more heads came out! As they roar Vincent gets annoyed and says,

" My, at this rate this might take a while." Ben sighs and says," That's for sure, since this is just the bloody first floor!"

Doug smirks and says," Maybe, but, if this is the game plan Weil has let's just throw it out the window! It's not like we are in a video game or anything, why the hell are we going to waste time and go up floor by floor when most of us can fly? Let's just blast up to the top floor before Weil and his men can pull something, bypass the majority of the defenses and goes waiting to get in are way and get this done?

" James is about to say something before he pauses, looks at more droids coming and sighs before he says,"

You know Doug, your right. It's not like we are here to respect Weil's work. And time is not on our side. So, let's just figure out where to, oh? "He and the others then see a massive purple energy beam blow up the ceiling as they see its coming from Ezan as he says,"

The plan is simple, blow a way to the top and stop for nothing! Even if Weil is not there, at least we can go down form there! "

Squall sighs and says," It seems Ezan is anxious to get this done with."

Zidane grins as he says,"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, it's worth a shot, let's go!

"With this Ben and co blast up in to the air as Geno-Wyrmmon picks up the non flying capable members of their group and fallows them! While the Zeon capital building has hundreds of floors are hero's just conceder it a vertical flight through the planet and keep blasting floor after floor! After a minute of this, X, who is now in his Falcon Armor blasts another ceiling and says,

" Just make sure we don't go too far guys, last thing we need is to blast are way out of here and give Weil time for another defense or something.

"Ben grins as he says,

" Don't worry X, I think we are on to something, look!"

As Ben blasts another five ceilings up at the end of it he and the others see a wider ceiling compared to the rest, and many statures and paintings of Weil are all around them! As they all land on the ground James quickly casts a spell to reseal the hole they all made to get there as he says,"

That should keep things from getting to hectic

. "Ben nods and says,"

And, this will be the insurance! "

With this Ben throws a golden energy sword at both the entrance to the chamber and to elevator in the room and as they make contact they explode! Samus then charges her cannon and says,"

That should hold them for a while. All right, time to have a chat with this planets oh so gracious leader.

"With that they all run up the elegant stair way and enter the door, and once they are all through they see another wide hall way with more statues of Weil with a empty desk next to two giant golden doors!

Zidane whistles and says," Whew, if that's not the presidential office then I don't know what is! "

Senel nods and says," Yah, which means that his deadliest most powerful guards are waiting for us as well.

" Ben nods and says," Well, bring them on, time to see just what Weil spent his money for!"

Ezan hears something and gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Well, looks like they are making the first move! Here they come!"

Everyone gets ready as they hear foot steps before a door to the side of the golden doors open! However, as everyone gets ready for any kind of attack, they are all caught off guard when instead of a monster, soldier or doomsday robot, they see Euphemia walk out, holding many cups of tea! It seems she was not aware of the Enji and the others arrival as she sees them and looks confused as she says,

" Oh hello, I was not aware my father was having a meeting at this time. Are you all, are guests? Would you like some tea?"

The Enji just look at each other as Ben says," Is, this a joke or a trap?

" James shrugs as he says," Maybe both. But, unless this women is hiding her magical energy she seems just to be a normal girl.

"Geno-Wyrmmon eyes the pink haired women as he says,

" Or she could be a robot! Careful guys, they always say the thing you least expect turns out to be the biggest threat! "This causes Euphemia to giggle as she says,"

Me, a robot? Oh goodness no, I am just a human. "

Ezan raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What kind of trick is this? Is Weil so crazed that he is going to hurl innocent citizens at us to slow us down?"

The women looks puzzled as she says,"

Um, I don't know what you are getting at mister silver hair but I am not a citizen that was throw to stall you from meeting him, I am Weil's daughter! Ah, I guess I have not introduced myself, I am Euphemia Zabi, a pleasure to meet you all." Ben is nearly dumb founded as he says,"

Another, child of Weil? Really, you're sure?

" As she nods Cloud shrugs and says

," Well, it's no secret that Weil has married to many wives over the years and had plenty of children with all of them. "

Negie then walks up and says,"

Whoa, it really is Euphemia! I never thought she would be here now though!

Um, do you remember me my lady? You were kind enough to have that interview with me at the autumn fashion show two months ago?"

Euphemia smiles and says," Oh I remember you! That was so fun! I am glad to see your doing well! Are you hear to see my father as well?"

Doug face palms as he says,

" You got to be kidding me. This has to be a trap or something

." Ezan nods and says,"

It is, quite a far cry from Marluxia. It must have been a different mother or something."

Red XIII nods and says," To think a child of Weil Zabi could be so innocent. He must have sheltered her from both his cruel nature and that of the world. "

X sighs as he says,"

Great, unneeded complications. It's not her fault but if we can help it I would hope we can spar her what's about to go down. "

Euphemia then says,"

What did you say? Oh, did you say something about my brother? I have not heard from him in years, have you talked to him recently? Oh, and if I may ask, just who are you and what business do you have with my father?"

As Ben and everyone look at each other trying to bring out a decent answer all of a sudden they hear a evil laugh before the voice says,

" They are here to kill me my child, they are the Enji Knights that are jealous of my power! "

All of a sudden a hologram of Weil appears out of the golden doors as everyone gets tense and a horrified Euphemia turns around and says,

" What, did you say father? But, you said those that wanted to take everything from themselves and destroy us could never step foot on this world!"

Weil chuckles as he says," Don't fret my dear, it's true that the Enji dogs are move resourceful then I thought. But, there campaign ends here!

" All of a sudden a new male voice chuckles as it says," Yes, because we will see to it that this is where they die!"

The ground in front of the golden doors opens up before a tall man with purple hair and a green Zeon uniform appears as he grins and says,"

Allow me to introduce myself trespassers. I am vice president of the Zeon Federation,

Vice President Serpent.

I am afraid I must order you to leave the premise or I will have you killed for unlawful entry. "

Ben then powers up as he says,"

That's not going to happen Serpent. Because now it's time you and your master answer for all the misery you caused for your twisted vision!"

Serpent grins evilly as he clutches his fist and says,"

I was hoping you would say that, it's time the hope of the Lylat Kingdom is crushed once and for all!" Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form as he says," I see the Vice President is just as demented as the president. In that case I don't have to bother feeling the slightest ounce of guilt killing you fast then."

Euphemia looks tense as she says,"

No wait, please! Everyone, stop there is no reason we have to resort to a violent resolution of this conflict!"

Weil chuckles as he says,

" I am sorry Euphemia but there is no other way to settle this but with pain. Theses Enji and their allies can never understand are way of life. They will always be a thorn in are side so for the insurance of our survival they must be wiped out without mercy! I was desiring you could be spared from this sight, but it seems you, my pure child must also be aware of the true nature of existence.

"Serpent nods as he says," My lady, it would be wise if you return to your quarters. This WILL be a gruesome sight! "

Doug gets annoyed as he powers up and says,

" Oh it's going to be messy all right Zeon snake! So, you think you can take us all on? I don't know what kind of health benefits the vice president has but there is no way in hell that you have the power to take us all on alone! Enough of this, you're in the way! Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees a barrage of energy orbs coming for him before he and the others dash back to avoid them and as the ground explodes another voice laughs as it says," Haha, you really think you have what it takes to take down the president!? What nerve, such insolence has to be punished! "All of a sudden two figures fly down. One is wearing purple armor and a skull like helmet welding a glowing blue energy scythe. Another looks like a women wearing white armor with green hair and holding a green and gold staff and floats down alongside the new arrival. Ben sighs as he says," Great, more brainwashed pawns like Harpuia and the others to get in the way. "The man snickers and laughs as he gets in to a battle pose before he says,

" Pawns? Tools have no right to label who is the tool! Don't compare us to those weak willed Dead Cell peons! We are doing this out of are own will, because we love killing losers like you!

I am Prometheus, and this here is Pandora! We are the sovereign executors who bring death to all who get in the way of Master Weil! You may have come this far but this is end of the line for you so called heroes!"

X then charges his buster as he says," No matter how many defenders come before you Weil, it won't be enough to keep us out! The time is now that you answer to your crimes!

"Weil chuckles as he says," Oh please, you Enji, you Maverick Hunters, you really think you can bring me to your so called justice? You, with your narrow minded perception on what is fair, on what is just? All of you, to your pathetic leaders are only jealous that they don't have a fraction of the genius, the ability to get as far as I have!" Ben gets annoyed as he points his sword at the hologram and says,"

I had enough of your mad self justification Weil! It's just greed, everything about it is just you making excuses because you're so selfish you think you deserve to rule entire universe and everyone in it!

"Weil just forms a wide sinister grin as he says,"

Ah, but you see I DO deserve to rule over all existence Ben Auro! You can't handle the truth, but the cosmos is based on the rule of the most worthy! I, who have the best ability to maximize results, to get things done no matter what, destroy the opposition and know when unneeded trash that is bogging down the operation among many other skills is why I am the only true worthy ruler! "

Ezan looks at Weil with a disgusted look before he says,

" So I assume you mean your own son when you're talking about throwing away trash Weil? You did not seem to send much support for Marluxia.

Then again, you made it quite clear that you only care about your own gain even when it comes to your own children! Then again, it's clear to see you have no care for who has to suffer so you can gain something! After all, all of the people of the Zeon Federation have had to suffer so much because of your lies! You manipulated Ansem Zeon, my father, to break away from the Lylat Kingdom after exploiting his and others resentment to start everything.

Then, when things were not going your way you killed anyone who stood in your way! And to think all of the people who thought they were fighting for something worthwhile, when it was the very evil they thought they were rebelling against!

Your heart is the ultimate example of all that is wrong with humanity! That's why it must be stopped now!"

Weil snickers as he says,"

Bah, look what we have here, another Enji who thinks he knows everything when he knows nothing! Even if your so called accusations are true, it's just because you are jealous, like everyone else of the supreme power that I have gathered through my own ambition! You Enji, and your constant justice chatter, it makes me vomit! You think your heroes? You only see things in the small term, only to fail to realize how truly worthless your actions are!

But, because of all of the mystical magical resources you have, you think you have the power to enforce your view! However, while magic was never my forte even after all the transplants and modifications I had, after all of these years I at last have the triumph card to take care of you varmints to once and for all put you in your place!"

Ben sighs as he says," Great, now what are you talking about, huh?"

He sees Serpent press a button as Weil says,"

Ah Marluxia, while he failed and turned out to be a weak willed would be usurper he proved to have one last useful ounce of value to me before he died! Enji, your magical talents are no longer exclusive!

"Serpent then presses a button on his glove and a second later the ground shakes! Ben sees the lights flicker as he says,

" What the, what is going on? Huh, no way!"

Samus looks around as she says,"

Ben, what is it?

" Cloud gets tense as he says," All of a sudden, a tremendous power has appeared out of nowhere! Its power, it's enough to dwarf the three in front of us and many more ten times over!

"Ezan just powers up as he says,"

Great, more unwanted interruptions! You think another reinforcement will save you Weil?

" Prometheus laughs as he says," Let's see how long you keep your cool when you see the nasty surprise we have for you Enji!"

Pandora nods and says,

" We are not your primary opponents, we are only here you don't escape his fury." All of a sudden the ground in front of the Enji blasts up, before a massive amount of dark energy appears out of the ground!

Serpent then grins as he says,

" Lylat scum, time you're introduced to the ultimate warrior of Zeon!" Ben rolls his eyes as he says," Great, here we go again. Let's see, huh, what the? "

Ben then sees a figure has emerged out of the dark energy. This man is wearing a purple trench-coat with black feathers on his shoulders. He has his arms crossed and his face is covered by his coat and he seems to be the so called ultimate Zeon warrior! This man looks at the Enji and says," So, these are the ones? "

Serpent nods and says," Indeed, theses are your targets, and they just happened to be the ones who you have to thank for having your power

." The new man laughs as his power explodes and silver hair can be seen on the man's head before he says,

" Good, GOOD! I was tired of decimating those dull tin cans! So, you are the Enji Knights? Prepare to die at the hands of your angel of death!

" With this the guy unleashes a surge of power that nearly blows are hero's off their feet before Ben says,"

This guy, he is ridiculous! Where did Weil pull this guy out of? Hey, what is this?

"Ezan gets tense as he says," Are you feeling what I am feeling? This is up surd, this guy has both of are magical energies! "

Cloud nods and says," And, I can feel my own energy, along with Cecil's Lloyds and many others! "

The man then lands on the ground with a thud, as the energy around him forms in to a sword that looks like the fusion of Ezan and Ben's blades! He then laughs madly and reveals his face, which looks like Ben's face with his rivals hair and a touch of Cloud's spikiness as he says

," HAHAAH! I should thank you, because you donated your energy the ultimate fighter could be born! I think ill thank you by giving you all spectacular deaths!

" James then looks at the fighter before looking at Weil before he says,

" Impossible, this guy, he is nearly just like Xion in there fusion of magical energies! Did, Weil get a hand on Xion 's data!"

Weil then laughs as he says," We have a fast thinker do we? You guessed right Enji, this is the data Marluxia gave me as a foolish gift before he died! He thought I would be dead before I could make us of it, but he underestimated me and now I have the perfect killing machine will all of the powers you have! I introduce to you Enji your doom, the perfect warrior of Zeon

Bezan!"

Ben sighs as he says," Great, now on top of things another freaking clone? Damn it Weil, you do work fast but even this freak of nature won't be enough to stop us!"

Ezan looks furious as he says,"

First you disgrace Xion then you have the nerve to make a fusion of me and Ben? I'll show you just how futile this is!

" Weil then laughs as Benzan begins to power up even further and his eyes glow before his master says," I had enough of your idiocy! Time I show you once and for all, ALL of you! Even if I am not the creator, I will soon be the master of everything! And now with your own power, you will see that as you thought you were driving me to my doom, you have all fallen in to my trap! But, it's too late; there will be no mercy for any of you! The time is now, all who stand in the way of Weil Zabi will die! BHAHAHAAH!!!

" With this Bezan gets in to a fighting stance and Ben says,

" Oh great, this is going to be fun all right. Still, no matter what I won't lose to this freakshow! Get ready Weil, this all ends now! "

With that Bezan gives out an insane yell before he charges at Ben, but before he can reach him, are chapter will now reach its end! Well, it seems Weil just keeps showing how far he will go to win, but the question is can are hero's overcome all of the surprises of the mad Tyrant of Zeon and at last shut him down?

Only one way to find out, and that's to tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time the showdown between are heroes and Vice president Serpent, his minions Pandora and Prometheus, and the insane fusion clone of Ben Ezan and the others, Bezan explodes in to full swing!

However, while Bezan proves to be all that Xion was not, a ruthless fighter with no hesitation to kill using all of the powers of the DNA he has in his body, he is quite the formable opponent! However, due to unforeseen events, the battle takes a surprise turn, but after this twist an even darker turn occurs, when Weil reveals the ultimate ruthless lengths of his desire to win, and the true face of his ultimate plan for victory! While saying anymore would ruin the fun, let's just say the final phase of the battle for Zeon unfolds so to find out what the hell I am talking about tune in to

_**Chapter 142: Weil's Ultimate Cruel Endeavour**_!

Hehe, don't you dare miss it! Ah, but before we part, a few quick authors notes. First of all, in case you are not aware Jeremiah, Suzaku, Eupemia and a few others are all from the anime Code Geass. It's a fun anime, though rushed in the end, and suffering with a few, worthless cast members that drag the plot down.

(Damn you to hell Rolo! If you watched season two, you would know why lol.)

Um, let's see. Also, I had Giroutte get owned fast because A, I had more important things to do and B, I hate ZX with a passion for being such a unworthy fallow up to the X and Zero series haha. Ah, and as for Bezan, yah I know it's not the most original name, but, it's just as good as Vegito or Gotenks lol. Oh yes, and if you're not aware I updated my profile to have some kind of images of my main cast for this story. Should help a little to visualize hopefully.

Ah yes and I know the last few chapters have had a lot going on, but hopefully it will all make sense and calm down soon.

All right, that's all for now. Thanks for the reviews like always. Hope to see more like always.

And, again,,, those who missed some chapters, leaving a multi review would be most appreciated.

And with that, Birth by sleep is awesome, oh yah and till next time!"


	33. C 142:Weil's Ultimate Ruthless Endeavor!

Tales of Cosmic Wars Volume three,

_**Chapter 142: Bloody Development, the Tyrant of Zeon's Ultimate Ruthless Endeavor!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle for Texagrade was boiling over to an extremely deadly stage as the forces loyal to Weil Zabi, for one reason or another gave it everything they had to defeat the invaders! And Ben and his group found this out the hard way when they encountered the Dead Cell members Harpuia Leviathan and Fefnir! While it seemed that the trio of elite soldiers were not quite clear on why they were so loyal to such a black hearted master, they made it quite clear they could not afford to lose! However, it would seem that there master made it even clear that they were not allowed to lose when all three of them transformed against there will to new monstrous forms! While Ben and the others felt a little hesitant to kill being who could not even control their bodies they could not be to hesitant because while there transformed opponents were not unstoppable they were still quite deadly!

Still, Ben and co did not see the need to play things Weil's way and after some quick thinking are hero's managed to freeze the three and hope something could be done about it later while they chase after their main target, Weil!

With the Gundam pilots like Amuro Heero and Star Fox and the others Ben's team had enough of the Zeon forces off their back to sneak in to the Zeon capital building itself thanks to the help of one of the resistance members! And after encountering the fierce defenses on the first floor the Warriors of light and the others decided to just forgo playing it fair and blast right to the top floor! But even still it seems after all of this it seemed they were not at the finish line just yet, because in their way stood Vice President Serpent, and his two loyal enforcers Pandora and Prometheus! However, the real shocker was the fourth opponent, a clone that was made from the data Weil got from Marluxia! With the Zeon president's own special touch added this new opponent Bezan proved that it was a far cry from Xion, and was going to be a much deadlier obstacle! However, even with a being that has the fused powers of Ben Ezan and the others standing in their way, with Weil only a door or two behind them now is not the time to be stopped! Can Ben and the others take down the last defenders of Weil, or does the insane and greedy tyrant have another, even more dangerous card up his sleeve?

Only one way to find out, so it's time for this showdown to begin so ready? Then let the insanity unroll!

* * *

As are chapter begins today before the tense battle on the top floor of Zeon HQ can continue we first start today's chapter by looking at one of the few Lylat forces who are not anywhere near the Zeon capital, and by that out of everyone I mean Brad Fowltror! After the catalytic conclusion to the battle of Texagrade Brad, Lacus, Master Myers and the other masters gave Brad a " special " assignment working " with" Enji Master Eraqus Terra and a few others to the world of Kagi so that Brad can " make use" of his " talents" without " interference since the targeted world is primary a desert world that has more weapon producing factories then innocent bystanders While at first Brad was pumped to hear that he was getting a assignment all for himself, Lacus was indifferent and the others just fallowed Brad's wishes.

However as we now turn to the only man "officially " in the Enji Order that Ben hates with a passion the scene is the Feeden is landing on its designated target and Brad has just jumped out of the hanger before it even closes and as he lands with a thud he says,

" All right boys and girls, hope you said your priers because the Unstoppable Juggernaught is here to show you just how special you really are! So, better be ready to die cause I won't stop till your all nothing but, huh? Man, what the hell?

"Brad is all ready about to smash something when he opens his eyes and sees nothing but a city in the distance! He gets annoyed as he says,"

Hey, someone screwed up because unless they dig being invisible there all that's here to great Brad the great is freaking air and sand!

" Lacus walks out, looks around and just turns to Brad as she says,

" It would seem, they are not aware of are presence yet Brad. "

We did manage to sneak through there planetary defense shield before they noticed us. So it would seem that we will be able to launch a preemptive strike.

" Brad spits on the ground as he says," Come on doll, like I need the element of surprise to own everyone on this puny planet? "

Charley walks up and chuckles as he says,

" That's for sure my man, after all of these Zeon losers saw how you got things down on Sullustan, they must have seen the writing on the wall and either bailed or are hiding under their bead sheets begging not to get what they deserve!

"CJ walks out and looks around before he says,"

Looks like even theses stubborn Zeon fools know how mismatched they are you know? But, hold the phone; I thought we were here because there was some major stuff going on down here that required the expertise that only the dream team can provide?"

Brad looks around as he clutches his fist as he says,

" Your right CJ, Sabin and that Eraqus said we were missing out on the battle for the Zeon capital because we were tackling a even more important mission! But it looks like all we are doing is staring down a dessert storm! Those damn arrogant masters, they dare think they can swindle me out of ripping Weil apart?"

Sabin then walks out and seeing Brad looking angry he says

," Is there a problem Brad?

"His former apprentice turns around at glares at his former squad captain before he says,"

Yo Sabin, what the hell is this? You said everyone had a top priority mission for us, but this looks like something a bunch of pansy rookies could handle! You better not be trying to keep me from the glory I deserve or you're going to regret it!"

Eraqus walks out and chuckles as he says,

" I am sure you are aware that appearances can be deceptive Fowltror. It may seem that there is nothing of importance here but I assure you this is a top priority mission. You see, we are here because we had reports that Weil is at the verge of a completing a new secret weapon that if completed could cause devastation to the battle raging at this very moment to put Weil's regime to an end. It must be destroyed at all cost.

"Brad cracks his neck as he says,"

Another big toy? That's all? Please, I showed quite well how useless there guns are to me!

" Sabin nods and says,

" Oh believe me, we saw QUITE well how well you are at demolishing there weapons. In fact that's why only you fit this assignment so perfectly. You out of everyone can handle the amount of forces that the Zeon troops can throw here I assume?"

Brad grins and says," You kidding? I won't even break a sweat!

" Besides this planet looks like its all ready a dumb so all I need to do is blow on it and it will shatter!"

Lacus looks up and sees that there are unnatural clouds all over the sky before she sighs and says,"

If I recall the reports say this planet has had its environment severely crippled because of the policy s the Zeon Federation.

" Eraqus nods and says,

" Yes, sadly this world was one of the ones that has been nearly ruined by Weil's carelessness. Those Tri-Ark reactors, it seems Cloud Strife's assumptions along with the others has sadly proven to be correct. Like the Mako reactors created by Shinra it seems the Tri-Ark reactors drain the energy of the planet itself. Thus is why this world is on its legs.

" Sabin nods and says,

" Even so, Weil is to proud to condemn his products and has not ordered any kind of safety procedures. However because of this most of the people left on this world are either too poor to leave, prisoners, and military personal."

Brad grins as he says,"

In other words I can cut loose without people moaning about being a careless brute huh? Good, I had enough people telling me how I should be doing things all ready!

"Sabin chuckles nervously as he says,

" Yah, just don't do anything, to reckless if you could.

"Brad grins as he says,"

That depended on if these god damn cowards are going to show them self's or I have to rip them out!? Oh?"

All of a sudden everyone hears some rumbling before to the west everyone sees various warships and thousands of forces emerge out of the canyons in the distance! Charley laughs and says,

" Looks like they managed to get themselves together at last!

"Brad chuckles deviously as he says,"

Well, at least they are going to be a man and face there death in the face! Hahah, the best part is, the glory is all mine this time! After busting up this secret weapon it won't take long for everyone to see who the TRUE champion is!

"Lacus just slowly floats in to the air as she takes out her Oath-keeper sword as she says,

" Let's try to finish this quickly.

"Brad chuckles as he begins to power up to fifty percent of his power and say,

" What's wrong doll, too fragile to deal with a puny unstable planet and its even punier defenders? Heh, even if this planets not so dandy environment means little to powerhouses like us I do agree that staying to long could get something nasty on my shoes! You know what that means boys? It means don't show theses punks any mercy! "

As Charley CJ and the other members of his gang yell out like they are a sports team Brad then has his muscles expand before Brad says,

" All right suckers, its clobbering time!"

With that he takes a massive leap and starts the battle off by smashing in to a worm like battle tank in the distance.

At once a deadly and powerful Neue Ziel mobile armor fires a powerful mega particle cannon beam from its torso but Brad sees it and just flicks it away with his wrist before he says,"

Feeling lucky you mook? Too bad, because all the luck there is can't save you from me!"

With this in a instant he charges at the mobile armor and while it tries to slice him with the beam sabers on its wire controlled arms Brad just takes the right arm, peels it off like a tuna can and throws it through its own cockpit, causing it to explode in to a Scarab tank below! As the war machines collapse and fall Brad laughs madly as he says,"

Ah, none of these Zeon morons can make even a dent in me but it's still going to be fun to watch them squirm in the face of my absolute power! Ah, at last the higher ups are starting to see who the top dog truly is and letting me get what I deserve!"

Lacus hears this and sighs before she unleashes a magic spell to freeze everything in front of her in the radius of a few city blocks before she says

," Either that or they just want us out of the way because they are so disgusted with us.

" Brad sort of hears her and says,"

What you talking about Lacus?"

Lacus just waves her sword to cause all the targets she frozen to shatter in to pieces and says

," I said maybe everyone has at last turned around."

Brad laughs and flexes his muscles as he says,"

Took long enough! But, even if those so called masters and the other stiffs still can't expect who is truly the best, they will all soon enough. Soon like it or not it won't be mister super soldier freak Ezan,the so called chosen one Benny boy, or anyone else that's everyone sees is the strongest. It's going to be ME!! HAHAHAA!!

" With that Brad punches the ground, and rips up the very ground to cause a mini tremor to devastate the unlucky ground forces in front of him! In the distance Sabin and Eraqus see this and sighs and says,"

Well, it's started. Thankfully he believed it."

Sabin nods and says," I was a little uneasy at this idea at first, but, after what happened at Sullustain, there was no way Brad could be allowed to set foot in Texagrad."

Terra then walks out and says," So, he believed it then?

" Sabin nods and says,"

For the moment. Hopefully he won't learn that we are really just sending him to take care of the less populated military base planet we could him to so he would not cause another unneeded uproar. It's all ready going to be walking over a delicate plank to insure we don't have too much fallout from Brad's careless massacre.

"Terra looks ashamed as she says,"

I don't know what is worse. That Brad is unashamed of the millions of deaths he caused or the fact that Lacus cares just as little. In any case, its clear Brad would rather expect everyone's ideals to change to his liking then change an inch."

Eraqus nods and says,"

Until Brad either makes a miracle s turn around or we can figure out how to properly deal with him once and for all this is sadly are best course of action. As much as I wish we could fight alongside are fellow Enji though, it is important we, insure Brad does not cause the conclusion of this operation to be soured with his ruthlessness However at the moment we can just pray that are comrades can handle whatever Weil unleashes from his massive hoard of weapons and emerge victorious."

Terra smiles and says,"

With everyone that is taking part in operation ZD day I know are side can prevail. Because no matter how strong the weapons that Weil has created are, are combined will is stronger! If Weil can't see that now, it will be a fatal mistake."

* * *

With this Terra, Sabin and Master Eraqus go back in to the Feeden to plan with the others just what they are going to do during Brad's rampage. However, for now the amount of time that I can stand mentioning Brad for this chapter so I think it's time we return to are hero's and the main event! And with that we now return to where the last chapter ended, with Ben, Ezan, Cloud, Samus, X Zero and everyone else in there group staring down Serpent, Pandora and Prometheus, the grinning hologram of Weil, the confused Eupheima, and the insane looking Bezan!

The good guys are slowly starting to circle around Bezan as the maniacal looking fusion clone of Ben Ezan and others just gives a arrogant grin and clutches his free hand as dark flames come out of it as he says,"

My, I may share my DNA with you all, but to think I have the same blood as you lot makes me want to smash something! Luckily, there are plenty of things just begging to be shattered right now!

" Samus aims her arm cannon at Bezan and says,"

Great, he may have some of your appearance kid but he is much more annoying! I think he is in need of a face lift!"

With this she fires a super missile at Bezan, but the purple wearing villain just catches the missile in his hand and crushes it! As the explosion is blown away by his aura he glares at Samus and says,"

You think scum like you can harm me? Your nothing but dirt bounty hunter, and its time such dirt before me is blow away in to oblivion! "

With this Bezan kicks the air faster than a normal human can see to create a powerful shock-wave to blast the unprepared Samus in to the wall behind her and create a powerful thud! As she is smashed in to it dark energy forms in Bezan's hand before he chuckles and says,

" And now, let the cries of death begin!

Big Bang Nova!

" With this Bezan extends his palm and has his dark energy surge before he fires a massive red ball of energy to try and fry Samus! However before it can reach her Ben warps in front of the bounty hunter and has his own energy explode before the Star Sword glows and he says," How about we hold off on the demise plan shawl we?

Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben slashes the blast and after being pushed back a few feet he unleashes more power till is enough to bat the blast back at its sender! However Bezan just slices it in half with his own blade before he sighs and says

," Oh my, I did not think you would move so quickly to protect that weakling! Otherwise you can be assured that I would have quadrupled the power in that blast!

"Ben looks angry as he says,"

Well if that's the case then it's clear that you may be based off my body but have none of my heart because if you really have my cells in you then you would know that I would never let my friends die before my eyes!" Bezan snickers as he floats just above Ben and the others before he says,"

That's not what the data-banks say Ben Auro. But alas, I don't really care. I don't need anything from your weak hearts holding me back. I am the ultimate fighter, with no equal! I am going to erase you all now so that there will be no confusion when I kill anyone else in the future who doubts who is truly superior!

" Doug then decides he has heard enough as he powers up and says," Just what we did not need, another freak of nature with an overblown ego! No matter what your made off chuckles are combined power is enough to shut up! All right then, let's get this on,

Fury Aura Sanjuu no Kiwami combo assault!

"With this Doug has his muscles tighten before the energy around his gauntlets and grieves before in a flash he is front of the Zeon president's trump card before he unleashes a swift palm strike! However even as the attack was faster than sound Bezan still blocked it with his own fist and as a explosion of energy breaks out Bezan chuckles and says,"

Nice try Fitter, but you don't have what it takes to defeat me! "

Cloud then jumps up and says,"

Maybe not alone, but together it's another story!

Braver!"

With this Cloud has his "First Sword" glow with blue magical energy before he tries to slash at his targets head only for the foe to block with his sword without even bothering to turn around!

Bezan then smirks and says,"

Your right it is another story, instead of one fool dying painfully it will be several! Attack me anyway you like hero's, you're going to die no matter what!

"With that he releases Zero gets annoyed as he says,"

We will see about that freak!" With that he Squall and Zidane all jump to attack Bezan, and the five warriors all attack him at once! However as they all attack so fast that they are like blurs Ben Ezan and the others watching on can see with dread that Bezan is fast enough to evade all of their attacks at once! As Bezan catches Doug's kick, twists the blond fighters leg and then smashes him in to Zidane to send both Enji hard in to the floor! As they go flying past him Ezan sighs and says,"

Great, it seems that he has the power and skill to back his boasting. And unlike Xion, he wants nothing more than to destroy us. Well, it will be my great pleasure to cut him down and show Weil how futile it is at trying to copy me! "

With this his Sharingan forms again before he then jumps up before trying to bring his Nu-Epyon sword down on his enemies head in a helm breaker fashion! However Bezan senses his energy and has his energy flare up to blast the others back before he catches Ben's rivals sword with his hand! As their energies clash Bezan chuckles and says,

" Nice try "brother"! However, you can't sneak up on me that easy! After all, I know how you think! "

Ezan smirks as he says,

" Well if that's really true you abomination, and then I'll just have to think of a new way to kill you! Light Divider!"

With this Ezan kicks his foe's hand away before firing a blast of purple energy at point blank range! However Bezan just punches that blast with his hand before unleashing a roundhouse kick at Ezan that while Ezan is able to block, he is still brought to his knees by the impact!

Bezan then has his own Sharingan eyes form as the red pupils glare at Ezan and Bezan says,

" Nice try, but how could you forget that with theses eyes I can read your body's movements in an instant! And just in case I miss something I am even equipped with the latest Zeon gear that downloads the data of new comers to insure there is nothing to surpise me!

Face it, your outmatched " brother"!"

Ezan gets annoyed as he says,"

Damn it, I am really, really getting fed up with clones at this point.

" His enemies responds by having his twisted fusion of the Star Sword and the Soul Eater surge with red energy before he says,

" If that's the case I will be kind enough to make sure you never have to be bothered by this again! It's been a fun warm up, but it's clear that even the likes of you can't match me! DIE!!

" He prepares to fire a blast before he senses something and instantly swings his sword to the left to defect a barrage of golden energy sword waves that Ben just sent out before he turns to see Ben charging at him as are hero says,

" Don't pat yourself on the back just yet that was just the practice round!"

Bezan licks his lips in some kind of battle lust as he says,"

IS that so? Find then, if that's the case then the true contest of wills and the countdown to your demise starts here!

" With this Ben goes to slash at Bezan, and the two clash with enough force to cause the walls to crack from the pressure! The two then go on to unleash a fury of blows as they dash across the room!

Ezan quickly joins in the brawl, but even as he and Ben attack Bezan at the same time the twisted enemy seems to be able to keep up as he laughs and says

," Try hard as you would like, but the sum of the parts cannot defeat the whole!

" Ezan then responds with,"

That might be true if the whole was not a unholy failed creation! You're not the perfect warrior no matter how much DNA and data you have at your command, a being who was just born at best a week or two can't come close to are experiences! And in the end, in a battle between warriors of comparable skill, it's that experience that decides the battle! Bezan, time you learn just what I mean before you die!

Chidori Filed!"

With this Ezan releases a barrier of lighting, but while this hits Bezan the Zeon super soldier just laughs this off before he releases a surge of power to blast forward faster than Ezan expected and kick him hard in the gut before he hurls Ezan in to the air and grabs him by the throat while also firing a blast from his sword to keep Ben back! Ben responds by forming another energy sword and going for a double slash but this attack just causes Bezan to fire a blast from his sword to blow Ben back! He then looks back at Ezan and says,

" What was that about learning what you mean? If it means just how inferior you are then you taught it quite well! However, the time for lesions are over and the time for true revolution to begin! Yes, the revolution that will purge the weak, is about to begin! Ill personally see to it that all worthless losers are given just what they deserve, starting with you brother

!" Ezan chuckles as he says,"

Ambitions are we? Well, don't get ahead of yourself, the session is not over yet scum!

Kamu!"

With this Ezan widens his eyes as they turn in to its Mangekyou state before he fires a blast right at his target! Bezan was caught off guard as he says,"

No, damn you!" He then feels himself being sucked in to the vortex to another dimension that Ezan created before he braces himself and says

," I did not expect you to use your Mangekyou Sharingan like that Ezan! Well played, but I won't be defeated so easily! RAHH!!!"

With that Bezan unleashes a surge of energy before his aura grows to twice its size and nearly consumes the room before he horrifies the Enji and co by shattering Ben's rivals attack! He then takes a deep breath as he says

," You underestimate my powers, all of you do! But, that will be the last time that you will fail to realize this, when I kill you! I won't let you catch me off guard again Ezan, ill just kill you now!"

He then has his sword glow with energy before he says,"

Now, Darkness Hell Slash!

" With this he prepares to slice Ezan in two only for Ben to warp in front of the incoming blade and block it, with the impact of the collision bringing him to his knees!

Bezan gets annoyed as he says

," You just can't wait huh? Find, if you insist, ill deal with you so called chosen one!

Now, Big Bang Shinryukenha! "

With this Bezan thrusts his sword at Ben, and unleashes a red orb from it that explodes before it unleashes a massive energy beam at him! Ben struggles to keep the blast form consuming him as he says

," No way, I won't lose to a variation of my own attack! "

Bezan grins as he says,

" It's my attack now Ben Auro, and since it like everything about me is better then you it's only natural that it shawl be one blasts away your light for good!"

Ben is nearly pushed to the wall before he says,"

No, I'll show you what is natural, Kaio Ken times three!"

With this his energy flares up, before he then slashes the blast in half!

Bezan is surprised at this as he says,"

He was able to call forth that amount of power so quickly? No, he should not have been able to do that! Bah, it does not matter, your still going to die because that's not enough to handle me! "

With this Cloud and Zero both charge at Bezan again as he says,"

Man, your even more in love with yourself then the normal maverick maniac! All the more reason to shut you up!

" Bezan chuckles as he makes a mocking gesture with his free hand and says,"

Try it if you can you failure of a god of destruction!"

With that he goes on to block the incoming strikes and as Ezan and Ben join the fray the other villains in the room are quite happy at the results they are seeing! After seeing Bezan block Cloud's slash before smashing him with the hilt of his sword Serpent laughs and says,

" Yes, YES! This is the way, to are ultimate victory! Tarkin outdone himself this time, with this soldier no one can stop us!

"The hologram of Weil besides him chuckles as he says,"

Yes, I was not sure that Tarkin could pull it off, especially if Marluxia had just fed us false data. However, it seems my ambitions son truly thought I would not survive to make use of the data. How pathetic, he inherited my ambition without my intelligence it would seem. However, what is truly important is now the ultimate Anti- Enji soldier is at my command!

"Prometheus then laughs happily as he says,

" Oh yah, with this guy no one can touch us! It's not going to be long before the Lylat Kingdom submits to your demands and then we will all be able to do what we want forever like you said mister president!"

Euphemia then looks upset as she says

," Father please, stop this! Surely there must be a way to come to a mutual understanding!

"Weil sighs and says,"

There is no way me and my enemies can ever come to an understanding, to an agreement my dear child! They can't grasp my superior outlook, and like all simple fools those that can't understand seek to destroy what they can't have! They will always keep coming to try and take what belongs to me and so the only way for this to stop is for one side to be removed once and for all! Only through this violent act can we have peace after all Euphemia.

Yes, only when all of those who are useless are finally purged from the system can it be over for good! Ah, and with all of the tools at my command, it soon will be over at last.

" He then sees Ben block his enemies kick before going to attack, but Bezan fires a blast of energy to keep him back from his palm before he says,

" When will you learn, its useless!"

Ben grins as he says," Well, I am a slow learner. However Bezan, since you seem to be such a fast learner then let's see how long it takes you to learn how powerful we are together! Come on guys, let's wrap this up! Kaio Ken, times four! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben's fiery red aura grows even larger before he unleashes a massive energy beam at his target! However, Bezan just laughs as he says,"

Know your place has been, you won't beat me

!" He then catches the blast with his hands and while he gets moved back a few inches he just laughs madly as he says,"

Is this all you have left? How sad, I thought your last stand would be more dramatic!

" Doug then gets annoyed as he says,

" IS that so freak? Then how about this?

Masenko!

" With this he then fires off his own best attack at Bezan, and taking up the hit the others fallow suit as Samus fires off her Hyper Beam attack, X fires off a max powered X buster shot among many others! As the blasts combined Bezan finds out the combined assault of the entire team of hero's is more then he asked before and as he is being blasted from all angles he says,"

What, how are theses imperfect incomplete beings making me feel pain?

"Ben grins as he says,"

Because while we may be incomplete working together we can overcome are flaws and unleash enough power to overcome obstacles just like you!

" Ezan then says," Enough of this, we have a job to do, so it's time to remove you and get on with it!

" Bezan screams out in pain as various energy blasts are colliding in to him before he says,"

No, I refuse to let you all make me look like a idiot!

I am Bezan, the king of fighters! I'll show you that it's no farce! Now Ben, let me show you how to properly use your skills!

Kaio, Ken, TIMES TEN!!!

!" With this Bezan shocks everyone by unleashing an explosion of power that nearly blows everyone away as he is consumed with flames of dark energy and his outer trench coat burns away to reveal the purple sleeveless armor underneath it as all of the attacks are shattered and neglected! Bezan is breathing hard and sweating profusely but otherwise looks fine as Geno-Wyrmmon steps back and says,"

No way, he shattered everyone's combined attack? Unreal!

" Ben gets tense as he says,"

And, he managed to not only use Kaio Ken, magic only Grand Master Myers knew, but take it to the tenth level? I, can't even do that, his body should be shattered! "

Bezan yells out a battle cry as his aura lowers slightly and he says," That's because your weak, unworthy! Still need more proof to see who the superior warrior is Enji scum?"

Prometheus chuckles as he says,

" Yes, looks like the day has come, the day you Enji fall! You thought you had the power to stop us but now it's as clear as day that you can't handle what we got!

" Ben turns to the scythe welding villain with an annoyed glance as he says,

" What WE got? You're not doing anything but standing there gloating as you hide behind your science project!

"This angers Prometheus as he forms a vein on his forehead and he says,

" Excuse me? I am a master of killing threats to the Zeon Federation! I am just being a good soldier and letting the president showcase his master project! So hold your tong or ill slice it off!

" Pandora shrugs as she turns to him and says,"

He is correct though Prometheus, so far you have just taunted the enemies so his assumption would be correct.

" Prometheus narrows his eyes as he says,"

Bah, WE don't need Bezan to kill them. I could kill them all if I could just, huh?

" All of a sudden Bezan unleashes another surge of power before he cracks his neck and says,"

I commend you all for making me use this much power. I suppose you're not total weaklings. However, in the end it won't save you. My only orders are to rip apart anyone that tries to harm the president, and now it's time to fulfill them! "

Ben then charges at his enemy again as he says,"

I have a mission to complete to, guess it's time to see who wants to fulfill there orders stronger! However, no matter what, you're not going to stop us! Huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden before he can attack Bezan he hears something and turns around to see a purple energy wave coming at him! He just manages to defect the blast before he sees it came from the grinning Prometheus with his scythe raised as he laughs and says," HAHAHAHA!! Bezan is not your only enemy dude! I can, and I will kill you mister hero!"

Ben sighs as he says,"

You want to die to huh? If you're arrogant enough to think you can get it done then push your luck and ill, huh?"

In a flash Bezan is in front of Ben as he says,"

Your guard is down against me? I'll teach you to disrespect me!"

With this he unleashes a lighting fast barrage of punches that pummels Ben before he can react before he is smashed in to the air!

Prometheus grins and charges at Ben as he says,"

Nice setup man, now time for the coup de grace! Whoa!

" While he went to charge at Ben to try and slash him through he is shocked to see Bezan unleash a force of energy to blast him back!

Bezan then glares at him as he points his blade at Prometheus and says,

" Don't interfere, I will kill this scum to prove it is I who is superior!"

Prometheus gets furious as he says,"

What the hell man, I was killing Enji before you were born! You're not the only one who wants to see theses Lylat peons get what's coming to them!

" Bezan then smirks as he says,"

Please, you will just get in my way! I am superior to you, so sit back or you will get burned to a crisp!"

With that he turns to Ben and says,

" Ah yes, where were we again? Oh that's right we were, GUH!

" In an instant Ezan has flash stepped to the right of Bezan and smashes him with a punch as he says,"

Yes, we were right about to finish you off! Ben, his energy can't last forever with all of the attacks he is unleashing! Just keep up the pressure and we will be able to outlast him!

" Ben grins as he says," Sounds like a plan to me!"

Bezan just chuckles as he says,"

Hahah, outlast me, you wish! Outlast THIS!!

" With this he strikes the ground with his sword and out of the ground comes blazing red energy swords that home in on the warriors of light! As everyone moves fast to avoid the swords and Bezan then warps above Ben to try and decapitate him! As Ben dodges and tries to find an opening Prometheus sees this and gets furious as he says,"

God damn freak, you think you can talk like that to me? I have been killing things for years, and no god damn clone is going to rob me of my glory! Ill prove it, I'll kill Ben Auro and show that I am the most skilled warrior in all of Zeon! Yes, and I know how to!"

He then has his eyes glow before a orb of darkness forms in his hand!

Serpent sees this and says," Prometheus, what the blazes are you doing?"

The servant of the Vice President chuckles and says,

" It does not really matter how the Enji die as long as they die right? In that case I am going to take Ben Auro here away from his pals so I can kill him in private and show that I am the best killer in the entire Zeon Federation! "

Weil hears this and looks furious as he says,"

Don't you dare meddle with the roll Bezan is on Prometheus! Mess things up and you will regret it, understand me? That's an order!

" Prometheus laughs madly as he charges at Ben and says

," Don't worry mister president, are victory will still be ours! However, with this, I'll be able to insure my bonus! Now Ben Auro, come with me and I'll show you I do more than gloating! "He then throws the orb of darkness at Ben, and while Ben's back is turned Cloud sees the orb and quickly says,"

Ben, behind you!

" Ben hears and turns his head before he says,

" Whoa! Damn dirty tricks, they won't work!"

With this he quickly flash steps out of the way of the orb, and it heads to the person who was behind him, which just happens to be Bezan! Bezan was blocking both Zidane and Squall's attacks before he hears something at the last second and turns to say,

" What are you trying now you, huh? NO!!!!"

Before the fused warrior can move he is hit dead on with the orb, and as the Enji dash back they see the orb quickly glow and expand to surround Bezan before the clone warrior quickly powers up and says,

" You got to be KIDDING ME!!! I won't let this , stop me! I will, huh? NO!!"

All of a sudden he is enveloped by the orb before in a flash, it, and Bezan are gone!

For a second everyone is dumbfounded before Prometheus says,

" Um,,, er,,, that's going to cost me.

" Serpent has his jaw wide open in a mix of shock and horror as he says,

" No, that, that did not just happened,, that could not just happened!"

Ben quickly looks around as he says,

" Wait, what kind of scam are you idiots pulling now? I mean, it, could not be, that easy right?

" Samus then quickly scans around the room with her visor before she turns to Ben and says,

" Apparently it could be kid. I don't have that guy's energy signature picking up anywhere on the planet. And believe me with a guy that has such a mix of magical energy, it would be hard to not spot that.

" As everyone tries to grasp what's going on all of a sudden Weil has his shock turn to rage before he says,

" SERPENT!! WHAT THE BLAZES JUST HAPPENED!!?? Why did someone who was beating back everything the Enji and there pals had all of a sudden vanish BY YOUR SERVANT!

" As Serpent looks like he wants to be anywhere but where he is Pandora just clears her throat and says,

" It's simple mister President, Prometheus was planning to hit Ben Auro with his warp spell to battle Ben in his personal arena. However, it's apparent that he, did not hit his intended target."

Weil looks like he is so angry his head is about to blow with rage as he says,

" Is that so?? THEN WARP HIM BACK YOU WORTHLESS MORON!!!

" Prometheus laughs nervously as he says,"

Well, I would most certainly love to do that my master. But,,, unless the planets barrier is deactivated then I can't call it back without clearance. Um, please don't kill me!"

Weil then somehow gets even redder as he says,"

WHY SHOULD I YOU USELESS SCUM!!? We can't lower the barrier, not now!! You, you're so fired! Serpent, theses are your best men? Your pathetic, iI should have killed you years ago!!

" James then sighs and says,

" To, say that this is not how I envisioned the battle ending is an understatement."

Doug grins as he cracks his knuckles and says,"

Hear you there James. But, even if this is almost too much of a lucky break does it really matter? Now let's resume what we were going to do!"

Squall nods and points his Lion Heart Gunblade at the hologram of Weil as he says,"

Yes, with your top guard dog out of the way its time you face your sins Weil Zabi!"

Weil takes a deep breath as he says,

" Heh, me, face my judgment you say? No being has the power to judge me, neither angel nor demon will look down on me, I won't allow it!

" Ben grins as he says,

" You talk big Weil, but let's see how big you talk in person with no were left to hide!

" Prometheus looks insane as he says,

" We don't need to hide Enji! I told you, me and Pandora here still have enough power to kill all of you!

" Ezan smirks as he says,"

Big words, but that's all they are because while you may have a decent power level, you two put together is nothing compared to Bezan. Prepared for the end Zeon scum."

Pandora then has her staff glow with energy as she says,

" If you fail to take us seriously Enji Knights, it will be your last mistake.

" X then sighs as he then transforms his armor to the Ultimate Armor form before he says,"

We are taking you seriously, you're a serious road block that needs to be removed at once for the sake of the universe maverick scum!

"Prometheus charges at the maverick hunters as he says,"

Bring it on! Don't worry mister President it's still going to be under control when I slice them to ribbons one by one!"

As he unleashes a barrage of dark energy skulls at the charging hero's Weil sneers and says,"

Something is telling me not to place my stock in it. Serpent, unless you want this to be your last moments alive, fix the situation! UNDERSTAND!!?"

Serpent gulps as he says,

" Yes President Weil, its crystal clear. Damn, looks like ill have to use this after all. Damn, I knew I should have, oh?"

He then sees Doug Samus are right in front of him as Samus charges up her cannon once more and says,"

So, do you enjoy being one of many Weil 's many rubber stamps or is the pay enough to swallow being his soon to be sacrificial pawn? Hope the job plan came with death insurance!"

Serpent chuckles as he says,

" One, I don't have such hindrances like a family bounty hunter! Two, don't think you can just blow through me, not when I have this!"

With this he takes out something from his pocket for are hero's to see a gray metal spike with a long red spike on top and a black circle in the middle! X aims at Serpent as he says,"

That, looks like the biometal that those people that tried to mimic Zero me and Axl used!

" Serpent laughs as he says," Yes, you could say that Megaman X. However, while those were used to mimic the powers and talents of you maverick hunters, this is the ultimate biometal composed of all of the most powerful things in known space! Biometal W!"

Doug rolls his eyes as he says,"

Wow, that's a shocker. Still, you think a dinky toy like that is going to let a dirt bag politician like you have the power to take us down? Phoning doctor delusional, we have a new winner! Let's give him his reward!

" As his allies nod Serpent looks mad as he says,"

Well then, let's find out!"

Samus then says," Let's not!"

With that she fires a barrage of missiles at Serpent before he says,"

To late!" With this he slams the bio metal in to his chest before he roars in pain, as it consumes him! A red light then flashes out with enough force to blow the missiles away and after a few seconds it's gone, and are hero's see that the Zeon Vice president is now bulkier, has a red rhino like horn on his head, and covered in white golden armor!

Serpent looks at his arms and laughs madly as he says,"

Yes, with this power I can't lose! The despair and fear of the weak, the power of the darkness will be your demise!"

Doug looks annoyed as he says,"

Heard that before, got old the first time!"

Serpent then raises his hand and says,"

Is that so Enji? Then allow me to make this the last time!"

With this he fires a barrage of yellow beams from his fingers and the good guys jump out of the way as the blasts tear up the ground!

Serpent then gathers energy in his palms to form a massive purple energy orb to throw it at Doug, and in responds Doug powers up to be fast enough to get out of its path before he grins and says,

" Man, I guess target practice is one of your side jobs eh vice prez? Even so you to slow to, GUH!"

In a flash Serpent shows off his new speed and upper cuts Doug in to the ceiling before he says,"

HA! Shows how fast your mind is you dumb Enji! I won't tolerate your loud mouth, I'll kill you! AH!"

He is about to blast Doug again before he can recover before X slams in to him with his Nova Strike! As Serpent goes flying to the ground X uses his leg boosters to stay in the air as he charges up his buster and says,

" You may be powerful but your power has blinded you to the truth! Your going down Serpent!"

With this he fires a full powered shot before Serpent looks back at him and says,"

Damn you trash, I'll teach you to mock me!"

With this he has a blade of golden energy form out of his right hand to slice the blast in half before he grins and says,"

You pathetic tools of the Lylat Kingdom thought you could overwhelm us!? Even if you surround us, even if you come at us with everything you got its useless! No matter how hard you try the Zeon Federation has too many resources to be defeated!

" X lands on the ground as he says," No matter how much you unleash, we will keep fighting till the end!

"Serpent snarls as he says," Bah, that end IS NOW!!"

With this he is about to charge at X before a barrage of attacks blast him back! As he gets back up and looks to see Squall Zidane and others alongside X as Zidane grins and says

," I hope so, your curtain should have fallen a long time ago chuckles! But even with this thing powering you up you can't keep you pathetic show going forever! "

Serpent then releases more power form the Model W as he has a purple aura form around him before he says,"

Your numbers mean nothing! No matter what all of you try to do it's still going to end with your defeat!

ILL SHOW YOU!!"

With this he fires a barrage of blasts at his opponents and as Squall slashes away another energy bullet and says,"

It's clear a massive ego is required to get far in Weil's employee, but your massive ego is preventing you from seeing how far you're going to fall! "

With that Serpent just releases another barrage of energy attacks, and releases so many that one comes over to where Ben is! At the moment he was dodging the barrage of energy skulls and pillars of dark fire being hurled at him by Prometheus before he is nearly blasted by Serpents attack and ducks just to see it collide with one of the dark skulls before he sighs and says,"

Man, this is still crazy, it's like a never-ending ride from hell!"

Prometheus laughs as he says,

" Oh what's wrong Enji? Getting tired? Don't worry; it will all be over soon! Ha, I knew we did not need Bezan to kill you!

"He then fires a wave of energy from his scythe at Ben, and while are hero is able to slash it in half in a moment his enemy is behind him with his scythe coming for him as he laughs and says,"

Because I am all ready the best killer there is! DIE!! Huh?

"He is shocked to see Ben move fast enough to block his attack before Ben grins and says,"

I think you gave yourself too much credit freak. You're FAR from the best! Too bad you bet more then you could afford because it's too late!

" With this Ben at once punches Prometheus hard in the face and sends him flying through one of the room's pillars! As he lands in to the wall with a thud he coughs up blood and glares at Ben as he says,

" I misjudged you, but that's the last time ill, GUH!!"

In a flash he is smashed hard to the right before Geno-Wyrmmon appears and smashes him again with his claw hard in to ground! He then looks up to see Ezan pointing his blade right at the enemies 'head! Ezan has his cold face on as he says,"

You did more than misjudge him Prometheus, you let your arrogance blind you to how outmatched you were. So much that you carelessly discarded the one thing that could have let you win. But, it's not my problem that you were kind enough to take that revolting clone out of the fight. All that matters is that this ends here!

"Prometheus clutches his fist as he says,"

No, I am not finished yet!"

Ezan then quickly strikes with his sword and Prometheus barley has time to parry with his scythe! As Ezan unleashes more of his power and begins to crack the weapon of his enemy he narrows his eyes and says,"

To late, checkmate!" He is about to slash through his enemy before he sees a massive shard of ice coming to his side and quickly slices it in half, to see that Pandora has her staff glowing as she says,

" Not yet Enji, I won't allow it! Ultima!

" With this unleashes a devastating magical blast that Ezan has to dodge to get out of before he sees Pandora flying above her partner and clutches his fist before he says,

" They just won't make this easy. Will, shows what happens when I try and be generous! What do you fools think will happen if you can somehow win? You know what Weil does to those that run out of usefulness I would assume? You think if he wins the war that he will have much reason to keep you around?" Pandora looks at Ezan and says,"

We are far to valued to the president to be disposed of like some foot soldier.

" Prometheus laughs and says,"

That's for sure, we are far too good at what we do to be useless! And, no matter what, I won't let anyone try and make me obsolete! I'll kill anyone that tries to say otherwise!"

Ben then sighs and says,"

Don't you get that what you do causes suffering to countless people? Don't you care that this game your playing causes people to die senselessly? "

Prometheus gets maniac as he says,"

Who cares if it's senseless? In this game of destiny, we are the ones who will come out on top!

"Ben then powers up as he says,"

If that's all you think life is then your nothing but demented freaks, and now your freaks that are in my way! If you have no hesitation killing others then I won't feel bad killing you!

"Prometheus then charges at Ben as he says," Like I care! I am the ultimate Megaman, I won't lose to you!"

He is about to attack when all of a sudden a blast of energy blasts him in to the air! As he shrugs off the attacks he turns to see Megaman and Protoman aiming at him!

Megaman looks annoyed as he says," Your, me? I don't get it, how are you a Megaman?"

Prometheus grins, before he pauses and says,"

The original Megaman, haha, so the rumors were true after all. You see blue loser, um, you and I are,, um. Well, I AM a Megaman, a superior one at that!"

Megaman gets upset as he says,"

I don't really care how we are related you mad man! I won't let you use my name in any way to cause misery!

Now, Hyper Megaman power up!

" With this Megaman summons Rush and his other helpers to form his larger hyper form! At the same time Protoman chuckles as he says,"

I don't know how you're linked to us either but your ugly and poorly designed and that's why I can't let you keep on grinning like an idiot! Shogun mode!"

With this Protoman also transforms in to his powered up state but his opponents are unimpressed as Prometheus smirks as he says

," I don't care how you change, your still going to be sliced in to scrap!"

With this he goes to charge at the blue bomber but Protoman shows off his new speed as he warps the incoming scythe slash with his shield before he says,

" I think you need to calm down, Blue Moon Nova Cannon!"

With that Protoman blasts his shocked enemy with a powerful blue energy beam that blasts his weapon out of his hand and in to the air before the blast causes an explosion! Pandora gets annoyed from this and points her staff at the first robot made my Doctor Light as she says,

" No, I won't let you harm him! Die!

" With this she has her staff glow before four duplicates that all fire blasts at Protoman before Hyper Megaman gets in the way and says,"

Sorry, but if you harm others you better be prepared to get what's coming to you! Hyper Burst!"

With this he unleashes a powerful blast of energy that is powerful enough to overwhelm her attack! She tries to protect herself with a force filed but the blast is powerful enough to shatter it! It still takes most of the attack and as she is blasted in to the air she stabilizes herself and says," No, I won't allow this to be my end!"

Are hero's then hear a chuckling before a bruised but still functional Prometheus float down before he looks furious and says,"

That's right, you will never, EVER defeat us! We never give up, till those that are in are way are dead!"

Geno-Wyrmmon roars as he says,

" Well if you keep charging us like morons then you're going to be dead real soon! You guys are both annoying and trying to kill us AND are keeping us from taking Weil out for good! Now you're going to learn the hard way why being a moron is costly! Trinity Fury Cannon!" Prometheus sees this and says,"

You think that's going to kill us? Come on Pandora, let's show theses pathetic hero's are full wrath!

" Pandora has her eyes glow red as she says,"

Yes, it's time they die as they see just how deadly are rage is!"

With this the two combined there energy before they unleash a tornado of darkness as they say at once,

" Arcadian Tempest!

" With this a explosion of power blasts out and lashes at all directions and as the Enji dodge the blasts Prometheus laughs even louder as he says,"

YES! Are powers combined surpass light and darkness! At last, the legacy of the Enji ends here and the legacy of the ultimate assassins start now!"

Zero dodges another energy bolt as he says

," Get over yourself punk! If I could just get close enough ill hit them so hard they won't get up again!"

Ben nods as he dodges another energy bolt before he says,"

Yah, these guys have long overstayed their welcome. However, as long as they are like this that might be hard to pull off. Heh, that is unless we do a little team attack of our own! Hey Ezan, care to show theses so called elites what the power of true ace warriors are?

" Ezan chuckles as he says," When you put it that way, it's a offer I can't refuse. Fallow my lead!"

With this he, Ben, Cloud and Zero all charge at the he surging energy tempest and Pandora says,"

No matter what you try, its useless!"

She then fires another bolt from the combo attack right at them, only for Zero to say,

" Oh please, the only thing that is really useless is to try and make us give up idiots! No way the likes of you will make us quit! Raijingeki!"

With this the Z saber crackles with lighting before he smashes the incoming energy beam right back at the energy tempest that spawned it!

Cloud then charges at the tempest as he says,"

We have not fought long and hard only for this to be the outcome! Finishing Touch!

" With this Cloud strikes the tempest with his Limit Break attack and shocks his two opponents as Prometheus stops laughing finally as he sees the spiky haired Enji prices the tornado of energy before he says,

" What? No, the likes of you can't stop are ultimate attack! Huh? No!

" Ben and Ezan both charge in to the hole that Cloud made as Ben says,

" To lose now would make all the sacrifices that were made to get this far pointless! And, I won't let all of those who lost their lives be in vain because of you and your sick masters! "

Ezan then has his energy surge before he says,"

Yes, the mission will be completed, regardless if you are willing to throw your life to get in the way or not! Now Ben!"

Ben nods and says

," Right! Pandora, Prometheus, end of the line! "

With this the energy around the two rival's swords glow before they both say,"

Twilight Cross Divider!

"With this the two slash at their targets at once in an X shape formation and in a flash appearing on the ground! Prometheus chuckles as he says,"

Hah, that it? What a lame attack the name sucks and I did not even feel a, huh? GUH!!"

With this all of a sudden he realizes he does feel something as his scythe shatters, there is a explosion of energy around them and a massive gash appears out of his chest as blood comes out! He then falls to the ground saying,"

No, this, can't be!" Pandora also falls to the ground as she sees her wand shatter before she says,

" My strength, its fading! We, can't lose this game!

"Ezan then looks disgusted as he says,"

Blame yourselves for being so wrapped up in your delusions you forgot what true power is."

Ben nods and says,"

You thought you could be cut throat enough to make it on top of Weil's food chain but you just sealed your fate. Now, time to make the one responsible for having such a messed up food chain get what's long been coming to him! I hope the others are doing ok with that Serpent guy.

" All of a sudden they see Serpent go flying across the room before Cloud shrugs and says,"

I think we don't have to be too worried."

They then sees Serpent stick himself to the wall as he clutches his fist so hard that blood comes out as he says,"

No, I have the power of the model W! It's impossible for me to lose!

"Vincent then appears above him as he is aiming right at his head with his Cerberus gun before he says,"

You put too much stock in to this Model W and not your own skills, that's why you're about to die.

" He then fires a round of bullets only for Serpent to block with his fist before he says,"

Damn you scum! The power of Model W is more than enough to make up for your superior skills! Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Tifa is right in front of him as her fist is glowing with energy and she says,"

Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to tell lies? Just shut up all ready!

Final Heaven!

" With this Tifa smashes in to his jaw with her most powerful attack and sends him all the way across the room and right in to the golden doors! As they leave a large dent Serpent slides down before he slowly gets up and spits out a tooth before he says," Damn you all! I can't afford to blow this! Huh?"

He hears Weil chuckle before he sees the hologram of the president looking harshly at him as he says,

" You damn right can't afford to blow this Serpent! But, too bad you have proven you don't have the will to even be a good road block without my supervision! Bah, in the end it seems you were only good for managing the minor things and media tasks! And that means, this is the extent of your worth."

Serpent panics as he says," Mister President , no wait! I still can kill them all; please don't do anything drastic yet!

"Weil grins as he says," Don't worry Serpent, the only thing I am going to do is raise your battle efficiency by maximizing the output of my gear. Hahaha, time you learn varmints, no matter what you do you can't out fox me!

" His hologram raises his hand before Serpent steps back and says

," No, Weil please don't, AHH!!"

With that all of a sudden Serpent's body begins to glow before he is lifted in to the air before his body turns red with energy

! Euphemia looks horrified as she turns to her father and says,

" Father no! What are you doing to him"

Weil laughs as he says,"

Nothing to fear my child, I am doing what I do best, making the most out of my employees! "

With that he raises his other hand and Ben sees the bodies of Pandora and Prometheus glow before they are lifted in to the air!

Pandora screams and says,

" No, don't do this Master Weil!"

Ben sighs as he says," Great, more surprises. Sorry guys but I had enough surprises for the day! Time, to, whoa!

" Ben was about to strike Serpent before a surge of energy blasts him back before Prometheus screams out and says,"

Damn you Weil, after all that I done for you this is how you repay me? Ill slit your throat you mother, AHHH!!!"

With that they are both slammed in to Serpent before they are all amassed in a red orb of energy! And when the energy fades they all see that Serpent,

or what they assume is Serpent now is covered with golden armor, wearing a green helmet with red spikes coming out of it, and his how body looking much more monstrous! As Serpent yells out his eyes and his energy orbs glow before Serpent says,"

All enemies to the Zeon Federation will die! With that he fires a massive beam of energy from his mouth and as the good guys manage to dodge it and see it blow another hole in the building before James shrugs and says,"

Guess it's not just robots that can transform and combine in the Zeon Federation.

"Ezan looks at the transformed fused Serpent as he says,"

Damn you Weil! Do you think that this latest ploy will stop us?"

Weil grins as he says,

" Even if it does not, it will surely wear you down! No matter how strong you Enji are, you can't last forever, you're not gods despite what you think! Every being has there limits, one of my great talents, is knowing the limits, the breaking points and the weaknesses of my enemies! And if we are not there yet so called hero's then trust me, it's going to be there soon! "

With that Serpent grasps his hands before he forms a purple energy crystal and throws it in to the air to unleash a barrage of purple energy blasts! But as Ben moves around and slashes the downpour of energy attacks as he says,

" That's the thing Weil, you THINK you know are breaking points, but you have no idea how much we can truly take! Weil, you think you have the strongest will of all? We will see about that, after I shatter all your defenders so I can finally shut your ugly mug up! "

With that he blocks another laser attack and goes to charge at Serpent before he says,

" Because, no matter how much money you use to build your defenders, it won't be enough to stop me!

So Serpent since your dead set against a carrier change time to say sayonara! Divine Flare, AH!!"

Before he can charge at Serpent to do a helm splitter variation of his most used sword attack out of nowhere a purple energy beam comes out of the chest of his would be target and zaps him at once! Everyone gets shocked as they see another face form underneath Serpent! Weil laughs as he says,' you snot nosed punk, do you really think a naïve tool like you can topple me?

You're nothing but another simpleton who can only see things in black and white! No matter what power you have, you don't have the power to change this world that I have mastery of! You all have caused me more than enough trouble! But, no one denies me what is mine! "

With that Serpent has both his new second mouth and the green orbs on his shoulders glow as he releases a barrage of red energy bolts from his spikes to keep the others back before Serpent growls and says,"

Ben Auro, DIE!!"

Ben just grins as he says," I don't think so, I have many things to do before I will even think about even dying here! I can't lose here, I won't lose here! Kaio Ken times two!"

With this he unleashes a surge of energy that is powerful enough to break free of the energy chain and blast away all the attacks! He at once gets ready to counter attack as he says,

" Enough is enough! Weil, if you won't open the door, ill blast it and all the other doors down so we can have are chat! Burning, Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben fires off his most powerful energy beam right at Serpent, and consumes him! As the blast goes through the door the hologram Weil begins to flicker before he just grins and he says,"

You want to chat Enji? Be my guest. Hahaha!

"With this Weil's image fades and all of the lights in the room shatter! As the backup lights go on X looks around and sees the smothering remains of Serpent fall down before he says,"

Well, I think it's safe to say that will do it. Now, how about let's get on with this before anymore delays present themselves?"

Cloud nods and says,

" Sounds like a plan to me. There is nowhere else to go, we have Weil now.

" Zero kicks a piece of Serpent out of the way as he says,"

Well, as long as Weil does not jet off in some kind of emergency transport pod or something.

"Ezan walks forward as he says,"

Then let us move before he can have the chance. Frankly, I was expecting Weil to warp away to another ship or something. Either he really is crazy, or frankly he likely has something left up those large sleeves of his. "Ben takes a deep breath as he says,"

Well, no matter what it is, we have come too far to be stopped now. No matter what, as long as we work together we will cut through everything he has, and end this once and for all!"

Geno-Wyrmmon walks forward to kick the parts of the door down before he says,"

Smashing Weil has been something I have been dreaming about for a while! Um, but, what about her boss?"

He points to Euphemia, who looks traumatized in the corner before Cloud says,

" Well, I don't think we have to worry about her being a threat. Still, um, you might want to get out of here miss. Things, might get messy."

The pink haired women looks at Cloud as she says,"

You mean you are going to kill my father?"

Cloud hesitates before Ben says,

" We are only here to arrest him for his crimes. How things end are up to him. However, I must admit concerning his past behavior, frankly I don't think there is a good chance of things ending peacefully. Sorry miss Euphemia, but, no matter what Weil's Zabi's mad plans must be put to a end and the fighting must stop!

" He is shocked when his responds is not another protest but her looking serious as he sees her walk up and nod before she says,"

All my life I thought I knew my father. But, he always showed me the face he wanted to see. Just now, I never seen this side of my father before. But, I also saw him feel more vibrant then every before. He, did not even care that Marluxia died. If, this is his hearts true side and everything else was a mask, if this is the thing that he enjoys the most, then he must stand down from power. Please, just give me one more chance to talk to him. Then, do what you must to bring this pointless fighting to an end.

" Everyone looks at each other before Ezan says,

" Don't take it personally but I doubt Weil will give up even for the sake of his children. But, if you really want to try then we won't stop you. But, you do know there is the likely possibility that Weil might try to kill you if you side with us." Euphemia just closes her eyes and says,

" I don't want anyone to die pointlessly anymore, I am ready do what it takes."

Ben nods and says

," Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Come on guys, let's see if we can wrap up this mission before dinner."

Negie gets out of the pillar she was hiding under before she gets excited as she says,"

All right, it's time to get a first rate scoop on a dictators comeuppance! If I survive this, I'll be in history for my news coverage! Lead the way Enji!"

With this Ezan walks forward with the Nu-Epyon ready as he says,"

Robots, Anti Enji weapons, bio-weapons, and clones, Weil has just about pulled everything in the book, and I would hate to think he has something else up his sleeve.

" Ben chuckles as he says,"

Well, hopefully it's not all of them mixed together. Still, did not expect another even crazier clone, that was messed up you could say. Still, if only are powers could truly be fused together it would make us unstoppable. I wonder if there is any kind of fusion magic out there."

Ezan groans as he says,

" Don't even entertain the idea Ben Auro. The thought of sharing your body and heart under any circumstances makes me feel like dying. No matter what even when I work together my actions will be mine alone!"

Zidane then nudges his teammate as he says,"

Oh come on, I bet if thigns are down to the wire you would not be that stubborn eh Ezan? I mean, would you rather die or do a little fusion ballerina dance with Ben? Come on, let's hear a Fu, sion, HA!!

" Ezan glares at Zidane as he says,

" I think I rather kill you, and I will if you ever make me think about that again Zidane!"

Senel chuckles as he says,"

If you're getting mad Ezan save that anger for Weil, after all we are just about there."

The white haired martial artist Enji points to the long elegant spiral staircase in front of them before Ezan sighs and says,

" Very well, I'll try." With that Ezan flash steps up and Senel says,

" That was close, Zidane, what gave you a idea for a fusion dance anyway?"

His tailed teammate shrugs and says,

" One of the odd balls we rescued on one of our missions talked about a legend of two warriors fusing to take down a giant marshmallow demon went on about it. Although, they showed off that fusian dance themselves and they just became one fat guy who could not get up. Meh, they said they did the dance wrong but they also said the biggest threat to the cosmos was a pink monkey with white pants so they must have been nuts.

Well, moving on, time to plunder Weil from his biggest treasure, his power, one way or another!

" With that the group quickly scale the spiral star case but after a minute

of moving at full speed they are up! After seeing chairs alongside the same large golden doors as before Ben looks outside the window and sees the rest of the planet wide city that is Texagrade down below like it's a diagram as he says,"

Oh yah, can't get much higher than this. All right, get ready for anything guys, here it goes."

With this his friends nod before Ben approaches the doors and prepares to slash them down, only to be shocked to see them open on their own! On guard Ben enters the room with the others behind him to see many more statues and paintings, a room wide window on the opposite end of the room, a aquarium on the right hall with various exotic and deadly looking fish, including a few rare Pokemon among other things, oval desk with a wide throne like chair behind it, which without a doubt is containing Weil! The throne is turned around as Ben enters but once the others enter the doors slam shut before the throne turns around and Weil looks right at them!

Weil grins as he says,"

Ah, are you happy now Enji? After everything you at last made enough noise to force me to give you clowns an audience. "

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Thanks, we kind of had to since your lame vice president could not address are problems with your polices! So, time to take it right to the top!

"Weil just puts his head on his hand as if he is bored before he says,

" Oh I can see quite well how determined you were to see me Enji. After all, you played up your Ansem hoax and planned quite a sneaky attack so far just to see me! I am touched! So touched that il l make sure to give you the reward you deserve!"

A annoyed Ezan takes out his blade and points it right at the heart of the fascist president as he says,"

Enough with your games Weil, you can't lie out of this! Ansem Zeon, my father is alive! The cause that you got to rally so many men and women, the propaganda that allowed you to get so many planets to fight for you is nothing but a sham!

"Ben nods as he says,"

The truth is that you let Sithantos and Xehamaru coax you with illusions of grander, and that you got Ansem to rally entire galaxies for independence so your bloated power could not be checked by anyone! And once Ansem kick started your revolution you only saw him as a hindrance to your dreams of total control and tried to get him dead to! "

Zero smirks as he says,"

To bad things did not go as you envisioned eh Weil? First the Zannacross Empire shows you they don't like you very much, then the true leader that you tried to silence came back to unravel your perfect plan of universal conquest! Oh well, guess even master planners can't predict everything huh?

" Cloud then also points his sword at Weil and says,

" You gambled everything for your mad plots, but it all ends here! Face it Weil, its game over for you!"

Weil then slowly laughs before it becomes a diabolical bellow as he looks mad and says,"

Game over Enji? This game is FAR from over! You think you have everything solved in a neat little package but once more you assume everything! First, no point defending a facade any-longer. Find, I admit I did order the assassination of Ansem Zeon, along with all other foolish ideologist that were to strongly loyal to him. Ansem was to set on his ideals, he would never see how to run things the way they needed to be run to make a true profit!

And I must admit, it was a rather major inconvenient situation to learn that he somehow survived. Bah, sometimes for a revolution to live, the dreamers must be purged so that there pathetic nonsense can't get what must be done! For all of his ideals in the end the so called Ansem the wise was fueled primary by revenge for the society that out foxed his lover.

Hahah, passion may drive great inspiration, but emotions alone only limit how effective ones productive could be! Only a heart with an absolute drive to getting what he desires can pull through the rest!

"X aims his cannon at Weil as he says

," Or more like it's easier to get ahead when you only care about yourself! Ansem had his grievances with the Lylat Kingdom, and he still does. However, you don't care who you hurt, and are just a greedy maverick who is even willing to sell his soul to the darkness to have everything for himself!

"Weil just stands up and says,"

You assume again you smug little maverick hunter! I never sold my soul to the darkness, Weil Narche Zabi sells out to no one, not even god! You think it was that weasel Xehamaru who got me to do this? Bah, him and his band of demon fools only gave me another resource to unleash, I was plotting everything before they even came to me! That damned Zannacross Empire assumes it can destroy me? Bah, even with that crackpot Kira and his Titans plus all of those demon freaks all together don't have the firepower to take me down! No one manipulated me, I knew from the beginning that it was my destiny to own every single spec of the universe, and no magic is powerful enough to stop me! "

Euphemia gets stressed as she says," Please father, please you must stop this! Can't you see how many people have died senselessly? "

Weil sneers as he says,

" I see the so called Warriors of Light are trying to confused you with their Enji mind tricks! My pure hearted Euphemia, as cruel as it is when people are killed that cruelness is necessary to survive this world! Only the strongest survive, the weak are crushed by the tide and have no mark on history! Only those that are crafty enough not to be tricked by things as frail as friendship and other nonsense can come out on top! If you are afraid to hurt others feelings, you're never going to truly grasp what you desire! "

Ben gets annoyed as he powers up and says,"

You should listen to your daughter Weil! She seems to be the only one in your family with common sense! And if you don't listen to her real soon you're going to end up just like your son Marluxia and the others! "

Weil glares at Ben and says,"

Don't think you can compare me to my foolish off spring Ben Auro! My foolish son may have had my ambition but he did not have the pure Zabi blood! Don't think you can best me as easley as you did to him and all the other fools! You think your trying to defeat me out of some great cause for justice!? You can think your fighting for whatever cause you like, but in the end your just like everyone else! You are jealous you don't have a fraction of what is mine! But no matter what you will never have as much as me! Ben Auro, you can't even hold back the darkness inside you and you think you know what you're doing? HA, your nothing but a, oh?"

All of a sudden Ben gets annoyed as he releases a surge of golden energy as he says,

" Shut up Weil! There is no way a monster like you will never make me question what I am going! I did give in to the dark side, but only because I thought I was alone and forsaken by everyone. However, when I saw that I had true friends I knew I could not give up on their trust and jumped back from the brink of ruin! Even if I did make mistakes, at least I saw and expect them before it was too late, unlike you Weil! You can't admit your wrong and have closed off your heart to everything but your greed! No matter how much money you have Weil, you're going to be alone! But don't worry, keep this up and it won't last much longer!Weil, this is the end! Nowhere for you to run, no were for you to hide, and no more minions to defend you! You have caused so much pain and suffering, you ruined worlds and killed billions just to get money you don't even need! Your crimes are unforgivable, but I am a nice guy so I'll let you have one last chance to surrender! So, what are you going to do?"

Weil just laughs madly as he says,

" Heheheh, BHAHAHAHAAH!!! You all just don't get it! Do you think you have won? Do you really think I would allow you to get this far unless I allowed it? You hero's think you have my back against the wall?

"Ezan then powers up as he says,"

Either your just completely insane or you are really a demon but let me spell this out for you Weil Zabi! You are surrounded with more than a dozen warriors who have the power to take you down and none of us are going to show you mercy!"

Weil just looks pure evil as he grins as wide as he can and says,"

Ah, well allow me to spell this out for you Ezan Zeon! You're here, because you're just where I want you to be! Now, it's time I show you how pathetically predictable all of you are as I reduce the Lylat Kingdom's main force to atoms in a flash of light!

" Everyone gets ready to attack as he says,

" So, have another so called invincible war machine to bring out? It's pointless; no amount of fire power that you have will be enough to stop us!"

Weil responds with,

" Ah, the famous last words of a hero! We will see about that chosen one. I have a question Enji. Were you not curious why in the penultimate battle in the capital of the Zeon Federation, my most powerful weapon was not on the list of ?

" James carefully looks around as he says,

" You're referring to your battle station the Death Star Ragnarok? If I recall it got rather damaged the last time you took it out for a whirl, and something as delicate as that can't be repaired so easley.

" Ben nods and says," That's right, even if it had enough fire power to blow up a entire planet Max managed to destroy its super laser. Even if it's repaired by now it can't help you now!"

Weil clutches his hand as he says,"

That's what you think! Its grand debut may have been spoiled but now I am much more careful at pointing my guns! Allow me to requient you with the full power of my FULLY operation battle station! Its time, do it now Tarkin!" With this he snaps his fingers and everyone hears a noise! Unable to conform the source of the noise Ben says,"

What, what did he do?"

Megaman looks around as he says," I, am not sure, I don't see anything! All that I see is the moon glowing!"

Samus then gasps as she says," No, are you kidding me? That's no moon, it's a battle station!

"Ben gets shocked as he says,"

What, the Death Star is, NO!"

To everyone's horror they look up and see in the distance night sky the image of what they thought was the moon of Texagrade flicker before it turns in to the shape of the most powerful weapon at Weil's command! James steps back and says," He, hid the Death Star where his moon was? Wait, that could only mean he destroyed his own capital planets moon!"

Weil then laughs as he says,

" Heh, a small price to pay for my ultimate victory Enji! This time, victory is mine! "

Ben then gets tense as he says," It does not matter, we handled your ultimate weapon before and we will deal with it again expect this time both it and you are going down once and for all!"

Weil laughs as he says,

" I don't think so. For one, I am not being as trigger happy as before, at least till I know I can blast my target's head off! Watch Enji, watch in your last moments as you realize how futile your fight really was!"

With this he snaps his fingers again and everyone is shocked to see the Death Star glows before out of its egg like appearance countless vernier rockets in-between its armor plating blast out and the Death Star gets farther away from are hero's sight Cloud says,"

That battle station is far more maneuverable then it use to be. But, what is its aim?

"Zero then gets tense as he says," Why else? To get ready to fire!"

* * *

Everyone then watches with dread as the Death Star moves, and they are not the only ones seeing it! This sudden movement has all of the fighters in space quite tense, tense enough to interfere with their intense showdown! One of the matches that is paused is the battle between Zechs, Noin and there men against Heero and the others! At the moment Heero has just dodged another blast from his rival's mega cannon blast he and his comrades see the Death Star blasting past them Duo sees this and says,

" Hey, that's the Death Star, Zeon's ultimate weapon right? When did that get here? Huh, whoa!"

He then dodges another slash from the Mercurius before he sees a barrage of attacks blast the red mobile suits head off before Duo sees the Heavyarms Kai fly up and Trowa says,

" Well, it would seem that Weil hid the Death Star where the moon use to be and camouflaged it. With everything coming at us, I guess we were too busy to notice it."

Heero then says,"

Zechs, what are you planning! "

Zechs just grunts as he takes out his heat rod and says,"

I, was not aware of the Death Star being here either. He, must have blown away the moon when I was away. But, it must be for a good reason."

Heero then takes out his beam saber to block Zech's attack before he says,"

You're so loyal to Weil that you will follow him in to a black hole? I expected better from you Zechs. It does not really matter what this is about, I will defeat you!

" He then slashes the heat rod in half and Zechs gets angry as he says,

" Dream on, it's time to decide this feud once and for all Heero Yui!

" With this they go to clash at each other and as Zech's long time friend Noin sees the Wing Zero Gundam slice in to the shield of the Tallgeese three before she tries to figure out how to help Zech's before she sees the Death Star ram past its own ships before she says,"

What, what is the president doing? Why, did he not inform us? We could, use the extra fire power but if are men are not aware they could get caught in the cross fire. Just, what is going on?"

She, along with everyone else sees the Death Star continue its rotation it nearly smashes in to another group of pilots, Fox, Wolf, and their allies!

* * *

As we turn to them Fox saw the Death Star coming right for him and he and the rest of the Star Fox team just manage to blast out of the way as Fox sees the Death Star go flying past him and nearly smash Wolf Leon and Panther as they just get out of its way before the Death Star smashes through the lesser unlucky mobile suits in its path and as Fox sees this he says,"

What, what in the blazes is Weil doing!"

Wolf then shakes the arm of his mobile suit before he says,

" Confused pup? It seems quite clear to me, he is ready to bring this battle to its end! You all clearly put a lot in to this battle Fox, but it's not enough!"

Falco then says,"

Oh please, time you taste some humble pie Wolf! We got you guys pinched and are throwing everything we have to shut down Weil!"

He then fires a smart bomb at Wolf but the mercenary just kicks the bomb in to the air and as it explodes he laughs and says,"

Well, if that's the case then you would take us seriously enough to fight us with something more then out of date reclies! Face it Fox, you can't win against Weil, he is even more coy then Andross! Even with all of the Enji Knights you have you can't match the power he has! You and your bosses are just going to have to expect that Weil and his cause can't be stopped no matter what you do!"

Krystial then sighs and says,"

Cause, what cause? All Weil wants to do is destroy everything in his way and do everything that he can to profit off it! He does not care about any cause, he does not even care about you! He just tried to kill you, why would you still work for him"

Wolf chuckles as he says," You use to work with us, and you still can't figure it out? Frankly my dear I don't give a damn about the cause, just the money I was promised! As long as I get paid, I could care less about what Weil does! So despite are history Fox, since you're in the way of my cash then this is where we say good bye!"

He fires another barrage of blasts from his mobile suits Vulcan guns before Fox does a barrel roll to defect the shots and boosts right at his rival before he says,

" Damn it Wolf, can't you see that by getting in are way countless people are dying? "

Wolf sees Fox fire a barrage of hyper laser blasts at him but just dodges them as he takes out his beam saber and he says,"

Of course I see, but that's just how it is in war! I don't kill needlsleey but unlike you I don't throw a hissy fit when someone dies! Life is cruel Fox, and death is the only guarantee it has ! Wasting time on others is pointless when you can be spending that time making things better for the only thing that matters, your own life! I am a realist Fox, and in the end I don't waste time on what's worthless. Since you keep flying in the clouds it's about time you crashed and burn! Now, time to put the pup in to the pasture! Time to, huh? Grr, not now!"

He sees a emergency transmission request and with annoyance puts it up before he sees the image of a red looking humoind baboon, which is none other than Wolf's former teammate, the nephew of Andross Andrew Oikonny!

Andrew grins as he says,"

Ah good, your still alive Wolf, just what I needed!"

Wolf growls as he says," I might not be alive much longer if you keep butting in Andrew! I don't have time to be bothered!" Andrew then gulps and says," Wait listen! My ship is under heavy fire! I need you guys to give me some breathing room so I can esc, er, I mean get in to a better position!

"Wolf rolls his eyes as he says,"

Bah, I don't have time to do your job Andrew! Even if I wanted to I am in the middle of settling things with Fox here! I won't stop this for anything! I let that Fox make a fool out of me for the last time and nothing will stop me from having my revenge! Now, if you excuse me I have a, huh? No!"

All of a sudden he sees his machines saber hand get blown away before he sees Fox fly past him! Fox then forces a transmission again as he says,"

It's sad after all this time you still don't understand Wolf! You can't win because you don't trust others, and don't trust your skills! I stay in the Arwing because I know I can still get the job done with it. Well, after a few upgrades every year. Er, the point is that I am not afraid to trust others, or to believe in something Wolf!"

Wolf sneers as he says," Bah, you think you're better than me because of some nonsense like that? I had it with your excuses.

Time to join your dad in that spot for blown up pilots in the afterlife Fox!

" With this Fox has his machine transform to its mobile armor mode, which resembles his old ship the Wolfen before he fires a barrage lasers at Fox before Falco chuckles as Leon and Panther attack to before he says,

" Man, same old same old. In the end these guys just can't stand having their fur, feathers or whatever messed with!"

Slippy gets tense as he says,"

Well, let's try to wrap this up even faster the normal guys! I am getting a massive power reading, and it's from that Death Star!

"Fox sighs as he says," Great, no doubt Weil is going to start going open season with that thing. Come on, let's do what we can to make sure this does not get out of hand! Let's pull together guys!

" With this the group goes in to another formation to try and put down the angry pack of wolfs that won't let up on them! However once more we leave them to focus on a more pressing matter, the Death Star stopping its movement!

* * *

As it lands just where Shin, Garrod and the others were dealing with Jeremiah, Suzauku and the other loyal Zeon forces! (The fighting took them away from the moon, till it fallowed them.)

At the moment Shin has just dodged another bombardment from the Sutherland Sieg before he notices that the Death Star has stopped moving before he says,"

God damn it! What are they planning now?

" Garron then flies besides the Destiny Gundam as he says,"

I knew something was odd about that moon! However, I did not think they were hiding their ultimate weapon in it! Great, this is going to be a trip."

As the Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai flies to the others its pilot, whose other name is Seabrook says,"

No matter what angle Weil is trying to play here, we can't let it stop us! Huh?"

All of a sudden they all see the Sutherland Seigh coming at them spinning around like a crazy spiked cannonball as Jeremiah laughs and says,"

Hahahaha! Still confused Gundam 's? Then let me clear things up, you can't win! Now is the moment when lord Weil strikes down all of you invaders! "

The Gundam trio manage to get out of the way as Shin aims his shoulder cannon as he tries to aim for the cockpit as he says,

" Damn you! No matter what you monsters are not going to get out of this! All right laughing boy time you are, huh? AH!!

" All of a sudden Shin finds himself having to deal with a powerful energy beam blowing away the right arm of the Destiny Gundam! As the Blast Impulse Gundam catches its comrade everyone quickly sees the Lancelot Albion fly in front of them aiming its Super VARIS cannon at its enemies as its pilot says,

" Give up your delusions, you will never be able to defeat us!"

Garrod groans as he says,"

We get this guy in to an exploding battleship and he still comes out with all of his sockets intact? This guy really is the ultimate super ace!"

Suzaku then has his green energy wings form and extend as he says,

" Give it up, your just throwing your lives away! No matter how many lives the Lylat Kingdom throws hopelessly away you will never be able to topple us! Now, if you won't listen to reason and leave then I will kill you in the name of, huh? "

All of a sudden he is blasted back from a red energy beam from the left! His energy wings are able to protect him from major damage but he still turns around and says,"

What, where did that come from? Huh?"

All of a sudden a new voice laughs as a young male voice says,"

Your right Suzaku, Weil will only be toppled down by me!

"The Knight of Zero then turns around to see a black and golden mobile suit with red wings flying, the special mobile suit the Shinkirou flying to him and the others with his own group of battle suits behind him!

Shin sighs as he says," Are they stupid enough to think they can trick us? Why would they attack their own forces?"

Lunamaria responds with,

" Maybe, some of Weil's forces are rebelling? "

It seems the red head Lylat pilots guess was correct as she and the others see the Lancelot pause before Suzaku says,"

No, this can't be. Lelouch, you have returned?"

The pilot of the Shinkirou laughs as he says,"

Yes, only you would know me this well, Suzaku!

The time is now, where Lelouch Lamperouge the 8th son of Weil Zabi gets his revenge! At last, everything is in alignment and now I'll get revenge on father, and take him down for killing mother like that! Suzaku, you should have opened your eyes to how foolish you have been! Come with me, and realize your destiny!"

The Lancelot Albion then takes out its beam saber again as he says,"

Lelouch, I must uphold my duty, even if it means forsaking Nunnly, and you! You must give up your twisted path of revenge or I will have to take you down! " The Lancelot then fires on the Shinkirou but the black mobile suit has a powerful red energy barrier form to protect him as Lelouch says,"

How unwise, for you see old friend. I won't think twice about shooting down anyone who stands in my way! Only those that are prepared to die should kill. Thanks to the Lylat forces causing chaos my plans will succeed, my father will die today! Oh?

" He then sees another energy blast coming for him and sees it came from a red blue white and golden mobile suit with red horns, the Tristan Divider fly out as its pilot says," Lelouch, at this time of crises you would dare betray your homeland?

"Lelouch chuckles as he says,

" So Cornelia, you came to? Very well, I'll take down all of the road blocks to my father at once! I am the destroyer of worlds, and now it's time to shatter my father's!"

As he has the Shinkirou fire red energy blasts in every direction Seabrook, Kincado or whatever he is calling himself at the moment looks at this before he says,

" Um, should we be helping the black mobile suit?"

Garrod gets ready to charge up the Double X's satellite cannons as he says

," I don't know, he sounds like a loon himself to be honest. But what I do know, is that now while that fancy Knight of Zero has his back turned it's the perfect time to take down! Let's see if that Lancelot Albion is so special it has eyes on the back of its head! All right, even if the moon was fake I should, have, huh? What the, no way!

" As his ally the Airmaster Burst flies over to him after seeing the Gundam pause Witz says

," Garrod what is it?

"Garrod then says,"

Witz, don't you see, the Death Star has stopped moving! And, it looks like it's up to something!"

Everyone then looks up and does see that the Death Star is beginning to glow and as everyone, even the Zeon forces are unsure of what is going on! As we turn are view's once more to that of the Ra Cailum's command deck, where Ansem is one of the many who is trying to figure out what his former revolutionary is up to!

* * *

The commander of the ship Admiral Bright Noah sees the Death Star stop and narrows his eyes as he says,"

I remember the last time Weil unleashed that thing. If not for the Enji a whole planet would be nothing but space dust right now. But, why would he hold it back till now? Ansem, do you have a grasp at Weil might be up to? "

Ansem shakes his head and says,

" I am not sure, but he might have wanted us to lower are guard so he could fire on us with are guard down. But, something is not right. Huh?"

All of a sudden a alarm goes off as one of the crew men says,"

Admiral! A large energy mass has been detected, it's the Death Star!"

Bright nods and says," They are going to fire huh? Alert everyone, it can likely lock on to capital ships to! "

Ansem then sees the data and says,

" What is this? The data, if its correct then Weil must have gone mad! This can't be right, even Weil would not resort to this!"

Bright then sees the data as he says," Your right, there is no way any leader would do this. Could, they be jamming us? "Another soldier then says,"

Unlikely sir, all systems are in the clear!"

Ansem then says,"

Then it would seem that Weil has truly lost all rationally! Alert everyone, we don't have much time!

"Bright nods and puts open a channel as Ansem says

," I refuse to let it end like this. Weil, your cruelty knows no bounds but it won't let you win!"

* * *

With this everyone then sees the Death Star's main super laser begin to glow, and Ben and the others back on the Zeon capital are the most disturbed of as we turn back to our main hero's Ben and the others are horrified to see the Death Star's main laser getting ready to fire, and even more horrified to see that its firing on the planet itself! As Ezan sees the Death Star form a massive green mass of energy in its center he looks at Weil and says,"

Weil! Have you gone mad? What are you up to now, your aiming at your own planet!"

Weil chuckles as he says," Oh I know JUST what I am doing Ezan, I am about to blast away the best hope of the Enji and pave the way for my ultimate victory!

" Eupheima then looks horrified as she says,"

What are you doing father? If you fire, you will kill everyone on the planet, me and you included!"

Weil just strokes his mustache as he says,

" I am truly sorry my dear Eupheima. You were one of the few children that amused me. But still, sacrifices must be made to obtain victory!

" Ben looks outraged as he says,

" WEIL!! Your master plan is to kill yourself, your own child and billions of others that gave up everything for you!? You truly are an insane monster! If you win the war by blowing up everything then what was the point? "

Weil laughs madly as he says,

" The point, is that I have WON!! The people most loyal to me would understand, for the price of victory, no cost is to steep! My capital world, my family, all of that is a price I am willing to pay to see you and all of my other enemies dead so that nothing can stop me from owning the entire universe! Your wrong about one thing though, no matter what, I won't die here rat! I will survive, and concur!

" Ben then has his energy surge before he says,

" You, you're the worse yet! At least all the other scum had some motive, some justification! You're just a pure evil absolute selfish monster that does not deserve to live! So you think you will survive? I don't think so!" With that in a flash he, Ezan, Cloud, Zero and Squall all slash Weil at once! However, while they all make contact they are horrified to see that all of there're attacks just go through Weil! As Ben's slice smashes the ground he sees Weil grin as his image flickers and he says,

"NO! It was all just a hologram! "

Geno-Wyrmmon then says,

" That can't be! I am smelling him right now!"

James looks around as he says,"

And, we can sense a magical energy from him! That means, Weil set everything up for a elaborate illusion!

"Ezan smashes and shatters the throne with his hand as he says,

" Damn it, all of this was a set up!" The hologram of Weil reappears above them all as he says,"

Of course it was all a set up Enji! I allowed you to get this far so there could be no escape! Now, it's too late to stop me! This entire planet will be the cost to shatter all of your interference once and for all! HAHAHAHA!!! Thought you could stop me? Fools, it does not matter how powerful you all are, as long as you're not willing to go to the lengths ill go to win, you can never beat me! "

Neige then says,"

You demented sicko, you do realize that if you go through with this then the rest of the Zeon Federation will never fallow your lead!

"Weil snorts and says,"

You just don't get, how much power I have! They will understand, EVERYONE will have to understand that it was a necessary cost for victory! It's not like I have a choice, I soon will own everything so if anyone wants to live a cushy life, or live period they will have no choice but to submit to my business plan! Hah, in the end free will is a illusion, democracy is a farce! People side with whatever presents the best options for them. Justice, equality and all of that rubbish are just things spouted to make the weak think they will ever have something better to keep them in line!

You see, when it comes down to it, war, and life itself is nothing but a business! What works best is what must be done and if you don't fallow that path you will soon fall hard! For a good bussness man knows when to make radical shakeups in his copaney, and when those that can't stick with the direction must be let go!

In the end all I am doing is removing a great deal of excess baggage in order to crush the annoying pests that stand in the way of the ultimate profit gain! Heh, because in the end, it does not matter how much is destroyed for me to win. As long as I surive, as long as I win, then it's worth it. Because I AM the Zeon Federation HAHAAHAH!!! Now everyone, its time you pay the price for getting in my way! Now you will die and I will go on to unleash the final phase of my plan so that everyone that stands between my ultimate empire is dead! "

Ben clutches his fist as he says,

" No, it's not over yet Weil! We will stop you, no matter what we will stop you!

" Weil laughs as he clutches his own fist and says,"

It's too late for even you to save the day Ben Auro! I made sure to have the Death Star fire at the exact opposite spot on the planet to where you all stand now. Time to expect it, I WON!!! BUHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

With this the image of Weil disappears as Zero says,"

Weil, I won't let him get away with this!"

Doug gets tense as he points up and says,

" Guys, I think we have a more pressing issue to worry about.

* * *

"He then points to a monitor that shows the Death Star has just fired its many green lasers before they combined to form its massive lethal super laser! Not even the Zeon forces seem to be aware, because at the moment General Delaz, a old friend of Commander Craft in the Gwaden sees this and is horrified to see the massive green energy beam come right for him as he says,"

No what is this? Why, why have they, AHHHH!!!"

With this Delaz and the entire ship is killed instantly in a flash of light! At the same time this is happing to none other than Andrew in his Prima Rage ship and as he is being blasted in to atoms he says

," No, I did everything Weil wanted, why is he still shooting me! But I,, GUHHH!! UNCLE ANDROSS!!!!"

With that he and everyone on his ship is consumed along with the Astrarza battle ship belonging to General Sedial Rasso, and this really shocks the people who are just behind the exploding battleships, which happened to be where Suzaku, Lelouch and Cornelia are fighting!

As the Tristan Divider just went to slash at the suit her rebellious brother was in she sees the Death Star beam coming for her as she says,

" No, father why!"

Lelouch panics as he has the absolute barrier of the Shinkriou as he says,"

No, this can't be happening! I, did not plan for this!"

Suzaku then has the Lancelot Albion fly at the blast as he says,"

Why, why is the president firing on us, on the capital planet? I, can't die like this, I must live!"

With this he has his mobile suit do a spin kick to try and make a futile attempt to kick the blast back.

However, even the " Haxalot " has reached its limit as its consumed effortlessly before Suzaku screams and says,"

No, Eumpi, I, RAHHH!!"

The blast then destroys him and the Lancelot Albion in a flash before it shreds through the barrier of the Shinkriou and Lelouch says,

" No, I was not suppose to die like this! NULLLEY!! AHH!!"

With this he is vaporized along with Cornelia and anyone else unlucky enough to be caught in its path in a instant! Shin was able to use the Destiny Gundam's boosters to get him, the Blast Impulse Gundam and the Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai out of the way and the Airmaster Burst just squeezes out of the way of the blast with the Double X Gundam in tow before Shin sees the blast rip through the sleigh barrier like a spear through paper before it descend in to the planet and he says,"

What, what kind of monster would blast his own troops? His own PLANET!!?"

Even Jeremiah, who through sheer luck was able to be out of the way of the blast sees this and is horrified as he says,

" Lord Weil, what, are you doing? Why, are you using are ultimate weapon to massacre are people instead of our enemies? I, don't understand!!"

* * *

Everyone looks on with horror as the blast then goes on to drill through a building or two before it hits the core of Texagrade! And as we turn back to our main hero's they are desperately trying to do something as Ben says,

" We, we have to do something!

Otherwise, everyone on this planet will die!"

Ezan responds with,"

It's too late Ben, Weil played us. No matter how fast we move the blast has all ready hit the world's core! As much as it sickens me to say it, we must escape now to survive." Ben gets furious as he says,

" No, I can't let everyone on this world die even if most of them are insanely loyal to Weil!"

Cloud then grabs Ben by the shoulder as he says,"

You're not the one killing them Ben, its Weil! I know this is bad, but we have to get out of here or Weil will get away with this insanity! You don't want that do you?" Ben has a pained look as he says,"

Your, right Cloud Sensei. Come on, let's figure out how to. Huh? No!"

Everyone then feels the ground shake before they look outside and see a massive explosion erupting all around them! Doug gets tense as he says," Oh man, this is going to suck!" Ben then says,

" Everyone, use all of your energy to form a barrier and we will survive this! We, whoa!"

All of a sudden a flash of light consumes them all, and they all feel weightless! A few seconds later they are just floating in a white void as Ben is looking around and says," Are, we dead?

"Megaman looks around and says,"

If we are robots must die after all! Well, glad I still have my body."

Ezan sighs as he says," We are not dead, if we were then we would have felt the tremendous pain of are bodes being vaporized first. Something, must have happened. "

Ben then looks around and says,"

Well, what ever happened hope it's not something worse. I don't know what's worse than being blasted to death but if there is something I don't want to have any, ah!"

All of a sudden everyone falls on the ground, and Ben quickly gets up as he says,"

What, is going on? Is this the waiting room to the next dimension?"

He then hears a giggling noise before a female voice he knows says,"

I hope not, because I would hate to have died again without even realizing it!"

Ben then sees in front of him none other than Aeris, along with Master Gerard and many other Enji! Ben gets back up as he says,

" Aeris, what happened? Where are we, how did we get here form the Zeon HQ?

"Aeris takes a deep breath as she says,"

Well, that's simple; we warped you from there to here on the Ptolemaios!"

Tifa looks dazed as she says,"

Aeris, thanks. But, how did you warp us out so fast, and even know we needed it in the first place?

" Genard behind her clears his throat and says,

" Ansem informed us on Weil's intentions and so we quickly set out to try and save you. We sensed your energies amassed near the capital, and as we saw the Death Star's beam coming down we quickly combined are energies to teleport you all out of there. Luckily, it managed to work. If not for Ansem warning us then it all could have gone tragically. "

James then sighs as he says,"

Well, looks like we got lucky. But, oh no, Yuri and the others were still there!"

Genard then says,

" Don't worry, it seems Yuri and his group got picked up along with the captured hostiles. Luckily, most of our forces did not descend yet. But, some were still not so lucky. And now it's too late. Huh? No, it's starting all ready!"

Everyone then sees a monitor come up before they are horrified to see the entire planet of Texagrad crumble and then explode! As they feel the shockwave of the Zeon worlds demise Aeris holds her arms tight as she says,

" No, it's like, billions of voices cried out before they were silenced! "

Barret then smashes the wall with his fist as he says,

" Damn that Weil! That SOB, he freally freaking blew up his own capital planet! That's the lowest of the low, blowing up your own planet, just to fry us? Did not even work, the man killed billions for nothing!

"Everyone then sees Eupheima crying on the ground as she says

," Why, why father? Suzaku, Corinla, everyone is dead! Why did you do it, how could you do it?" Ezan clutches his fist as he says," Because that man just proved he truly cares for nothing but himself! Such a man, is a blight on this world and for what he has done he will not get away with this!" Ben nods as he glares coldly at the screen as he says,"

Weil, you gambled everything on your extreme ruthlessness being enough to win, but you just exposed everyone to how crooked you really are! I will never forgive you; your Death Star won't be enough to keep us away from making you pay for all the people you just betrayed! Huh?"

Everyone then sees the Death Star begin to move once more before X says,"

Weil, now what is he going to do?"

As they all get ready to figure out what the mad tyrant is thinking next we quickly turn to the one man who does know what he is doing, Weil himself! On board the Death Star's command deck we turn to Weil setting on his throne with Tarkin, a mindless Kraft, Ingitz and Minus standing beside him as Weil looks gleefully at the display of the wide void that was his own capital! Tarkin clears his throat as he says,

" Well mister president, it would seem the first phase is complete. Whew, good thing I moved all of my research off the world months ago.

"Weil laughs madly as he says,"

Yes, I can see that Tarkin! You did well, everything is set for my final victory! Frankly the pepole on Texagrad were becoming a little to unproductive. While that might be because I bleed them dry in any case, I was thinking of doming some remoldging no matter what. And most importantly, now all of the rebels and are biggest threats are now erased with one push of the button!

Now, it's time to finish this once and for all! Set the destination for Abel's Ark! Hahaha, now with Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, and the others gone no one can stop me! With one flash of light, Ansem will join his son along with every living being in the cosmos who dares to challenge me! At last, VICTORY IS MINE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!"

With this Weil goes in to a laughing fit, but since I think we all had enough of his laughter for now I think this is where the chapter will end for the day! So, Ay caramba, Weil has shown just what a poor leader he is eh? After narrowly escaping with their lives Ben and co have seen Weil show just what brutal lengths he will go to win, and just why he must be stopped at all cost! With Weil now having killed everyone still in his own capital to try a futile attempt to kill Ben and the others, just what will he do now, and what is this mysterious Abel's Ark?

If you want to find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Weil at last unveils his master plan as he and what remains of his hardcore troops and mercenaries to Abel's Ark, which is at last revealed to be the control unit for all of the deadly Halo super weapons in the universe! It seems Weil is going to use the data he got from Xiza and Marluxia to combined Abel's Ark with the Death Star and oblrates the majority of the Lylat Kingdom and Zannacross Empire in one ultimate cosmic ray to destroy all his enemies and own all that's left!

However, with such a murderous selfish plan few besides Weil will buy what he is selling, and after showing how little he cares for his own people a outraged Char, Jeremiah Zechs, Wolf and others decide that enough is enough, and renounced Weil and expect Ansem as the real deal before fighting under him! And after Harpuia is freed from Weil's control, he also switches sides and even gives the hero's the location that Weil has fled off to! With no time to lose the Lylat forces persuade, and the true final battle for the Zeon Federation erupts over Abel's Ark itself! However while diehard fanatic followers of Weil like Harman Karn, Katejina Loos, cold hearted mercenaries like the dreaded Ali Al-Saachez, and a reserve fleet of mobile dolls Weil still has plenty of road blocks in are hero's way! However, thanks to some quick thinking by Ciel she is able to directly warp Ben, Ezan, Zero, and many more including Ansem himself in to the space station of Ragnarok! However, with Weil's last wall of defense in the way can everyone at last truly put an end to the mad tyrant's ambitions before he completes his master plan?

Only one way to find out so don't miss_ **Chapter 143: The Furious Assault on Space Station Ragnarok**_**!**

Don't miss it! Ah, all right, before we end, some quick Authors notes. First, horray I managed to get one chapter done ahand of schudal, right before the next semster. Doh.

Well, secondyes, I know you may think it's a little odd I would introduce Bezan only to have him dismissed so randomly but don't fret, we are not done with him yet. I won't go in to the details but let's say things in today's chapter that don't seem related now might be so in the near future.

Also, I know Pandora Prometheus and Serpent did not fuse to make Serpent's final form in ZX but whatever, they were all such lame villains that I just wanted them all to die in one swoop hehe. Let's see, one last thing, if your curious to what the clone , Bezan looks like, here is a genearil idea along with some battle music to boot haaha

.com/watch?v=bXkkzsHx4hc&feature=related

Er, if the link does not work automatically copy and pase should do the job. Lol, I know the guy is from King Of Fighters but even so I think it would be close to if Ben and Ezan fused hehe

think that's everything for now. Hope you enjoyed this explosive chapter and that you hang on for its even more explosive conclusion! So like always thanks for the reviews, would be happy to see even more reviews for this chapter, and till next time!


	34. C143:Assault on Space Station Ragnarok!

Ah, thanks to my break thankfully I was able to get a few chapters out early before its back to normal. Hope you like the madness like always, and of course don't forget to review! So, here we go!

_**Chapter 143: The Furious Assault on Space Station Ragnarok! **_

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle to end the fighting with the Zeon Federation was getting more extreme with each turn! Just as are hero's thought they were closing in on Weil they had to not only deal with the zealous duo of Pandora and Prometheus, and Vice president Serpent, but the surprise addition of the fused clone of Ben, Ezan and the others, Bezan, was a very un welcomed site as well! With the DNA and skills of all of the good guys at his command, and none of Xion 's hesitation, this clone was a deadly opponent!

Luckily the good guys did not have to test which power was truly superior thanks to the arrogance of their own opponents when a jealous glory seeking Prometheus accidentally warped Bezan to another planet in a effort to take Ben to kill himself! With the biggest threat out of the way Ben Ezan Zero Cloud and the others made the three remaining enemies regret not taking them seriously even when they fused together! And with that at last the main target of Operation ZD day was in sight, Weil Zabi himself!

However even while surrounded by some of the most powerful people around and even having his own daughter begging him to give up his ambitions, the mad tyrant would not even bother to think he could lose!

However for one Weil was not just being sure of himself, because in the end all of the battles had turned in to one horrifying trap that Weil had set for the horrified Enji and there pals. It seems that Weil wanted the Enji to make it to his citadel upon his capital planet so he could get his main enemies right where he wanted them, to be blasted to atoms by his ultimate weapon the death star!

To everyone's horror Weil showed just how selfish he truly was, when he mortified even his own forces as he had the Death Star fire on his own planet, kill his own soldiers citizens and children, and vaporize Texagrad as he watched from the battle station to kill his enemies! However, as off guard as Ben and the others were by the brutal act they were able to survive it thanks to Ansem realizing his former partners demented intentions and alerting the Enji so that Aeris Master Genard and the others could teleport them to safety just in time!

However while them a few others and Yuri's group was able to get lucky, countless billions were not, and Ben was horrified to see the entire planet be destroyed before his eyes! Now with a massive new addition to Weil's list of crimes, are heroes are even more determined to take Weil down!

But, can they managed to take down Weil before he can unleash his insane master plan, operation Ragnarok? Only one way to find out so it's time for the showdown to commence right now!

* * *

Since the last chapter ended on such a shocking cliffhanger time to start today's chapter with a few more people who are starting off the end of said cliff! Weil's brutal act was so shocking even to most of his own men that for a few moments most of the battles over what use to be Texagrad have come to a screeching halt!

And with that we now turn to one of the people who were frozen in horror, and that is none other than the Red Comet Char himself in the Nightingale! Char and Amuro were about to make one final dramatic charge at each other before the Death Star fired, and as they see the few asteroids that were once the capital planet floats by and Char pounds his cockpit in fury as he says,

" What, what the hell did Weil just do!? Why, why did he kill his own forces? Did, he sell us out?

" Amuro has snapped out of the state of shock the planets unexpected demise before he turns to his rival and says,"

All of this sorrow, all of this pain! There were, so many innocent lives that just got erased for no reason! CHAR!! This is your pride? This is the way you plan to liberate your people? TELL ME!!"

Char has his mobile suit back off as he says,"

Your wrong Amuro, this is not want I wanted! There is a difference between a price that needs to be paid for victory, and a senseless holocaust. Weil, I thought he was better than this!

" Amuro then open's fire with all of his weapon's before he says,"

Don't try to dodge the bullet, Weil has shown his true nature for years now Char, your much dumber than I thought! You can pledge your ignorance all you want, but I won't let that tyrant get away with this any longer! "

With this he fires off with all of the weapons that the Hi-Nu Gundam has at the Nightingale and at such a short distance Char can only have the time to have his red mobile suit defend against the barrage!

While his machine is powerful enough to withstand it he is open for the advantage Amuro was wanting as the Lylat pilot has his boosters flare up and slash Char's sword arm off with his beam saber! Amuro then points it right at the cockpit of the Nightingale as he says

," Its over Char, you lose so if you move a inch you're going to at last get your wish to see Lala again! So, what is it going to be? Huh?"

All of a sudden he is shocked to hear Char chuckle bitter through the intercom as his rival says,"

Your right Amuro, are fight for independence has just been shattered. It seems, everything really was just a farce. Weil just showed just how little he cared about anyone else's cause then his own."

Amuro groans as he says,

" Geez Char, it took Weil blowing up his own men and his planet to see that? I have been telling you that every time we fought!"

The head of the Nightingale lowers as he says,

" You don't understand Amuro, Weil was brutal yes, but all of this time we put our faith in him because we thought he was just becoming whatever it took to overcome are enemies. However, now it seems that Weil just wanted us to throw are lives away for his independence from any threats to his power!

If, we were to win this war are souls would still be bound by gravity of Weil's will! I am sick of seeing humanity be at the mercy of the whims of the few elite scum that have hearts only directed by their selfish desires.

But, what is the point. In the end, it's like you said Amuro, we rebel from one ruler only for are savor or his followers to become the next! What is the point of fighting in the first place when people are unable to evolve past there selfish desires!"

Amuro then says,

" Char, it's like the strong minded Char I know has been replaced by a robot! Did Weil zap all of your resolve out of you to? No one said it could be easy, but people can change as long as they have the change and are guided by sensible people who have hope in the future! You're a total hypocrite Char, because why else would you talk about fighting for a revolution against the oppression of humanity, when your fighting for the man who is the symbol for the worse aspects of mankind! "

Char then flies back as he says," I, because I , AH!"

All of a sudden an energy blast blows through the upper shoulder of the Nightingale and blasts in to the off guard Hi-Nu Gundam! As Amuro quickly blocks the sudden attack with his shield he is shocked and says,"

What the, what kind of pathetic attempt was that Char? Huh? No wait!

" He then dodges just in time to see another barrage of blasts coming for him, from none other than the Qubeley! As the white mobile suit charges at him after apparently loosing the Zeta Gundam before Haman laughs madly and says,

' why do we fight for Weil Amuro Ray? It's quite simple you fool, because we fight for the winning side!"

With Haman coming for him faster than he expected she manages to slice in to the shoulders of the Gundam with her twin beam sabers as she says,

" You're just like all the other arrogant men who thought you could overpower us? You tried to overwhelm us, but you don't have the power to overtake what Weil Zabi commands! He has the power to dethrone the gods. You think you can stop us after what we just demonstrated? "

Char then says,"

Haman, what are you doing? How dare you do this to me!"

Haman snickers as she says,"

Don't feel bad Char, it's just you looked like you were breaking down so I made sure that are enemies broke first!

"Amuro open's fire on Haman as he says,"

Haman Karn, I take it your just dandy with Weil vaporizing your own capital?" As they clash beam sabers the pink haired enemy says,"

Throwing away even a large part of an infected body is worthwhile if it means the whole will emerge victorious! Now that you fell for the President's ingenious tactics your demise is imminent!

"Char gets furious as he says,"

Haman! You, knew what Weil was going to do? And you went along with it? Why would he inform you and not me when my rank is superior?"

Haman responds with,"

Because despite your great contribution to our cause Char, the president always could tell your loyalty was not absolute. Furthermore, despite the great number of enemies you killed the true length of the extent of your resolve was questioned, and I was asked to observe you just for that reason! And after seeing you have doubts now then it's clear that you are not in line with are true plan! That's why Char, maybe it's best if you're put out of your misery along with the Lylat scum!"

With that she has her funnels form out and blast at Char! Char is able to defend with his shield as he says,"

Haman, you dare betray me, the one who trained you?

" Haman laughs as she opens fire with her machines hand cannons as she says,"

Sorry Char, but since you clearly did not return my feelings, I don't feel like returning your foolish sediments! You see Char, are revolution, is not just to shatter the Lylat Kingdom, but erasing all the unworthy fools who are getting in are way from within as well! Sorry Char, but doubts are not allowed in the company!"

Char is furious as he dodges the funnel blasts and says,"

Haman, your move pathetic then I thought. You really think Weil will not turn on you someday?"

Haman laughs as she says,"

Oh its quite simple Char. No matter what I am loyal to Weil Zabi. And with my elite skills, a clear understanding on what is truly needed to get done, and a way of fulfilling Weil's desires in a way you never could, I am quite indispensable!

"Amuro then attacks her again as he says,"

Haman Karn, your nothing but a witch who has no loyalties to anything but your own gain! You are a perfect fit for Weil, and just like him you have to be taken out as soon as possible!

"He then tries to zigzag and then slash her in half but Haman has her Qubeley twirl around and block the strike as Haman laughs even louder and says,

" In your dreams boy! Both you and your machines are damaged from your fight! Which means now you're ripe for me to kill! Say good night boys! AH!!"

She is about to try and attack Amuro when a powerful blast blows her off him and causes some critical damage to her mobile suit and as she turns around she see its none other than the Zeta Gundam! The mobile suit has its hyper mega launcher charge up as Kamille says,"

You're not winning today Haman! Think you could leave me to your mobile dolls? Think again! After seeing what you and Weil did, and your wiliness to kill your own comrades, I can't let you live another second!

"Haman gets annoyed as she says,"

Damn your persistent! But, your arrival changes nothing! No matter how many of you try to kill me, I'll still kill you all first!"

Char then aims the mega particle cannon on the Nightingale and says,"

Haman, shut up!"

With that he fires a massive blast of energy at his former comrade and his aim is dead on! Even so Haman is able to get out of the way but the blast vaporize part of the Qubeley's right shoulder pad before she says,"

Char, you just won't die! "

She then sees both the Hi-Nu Gundam and the Zeta Gundam coming for her as she says,

" Damn it, I don't have time for this!"

With this the mono eye on her machine glows red and in seconds more mass produced Qubeley mobile dolls rain down blaster bolts from above! As Amuro Kamille and Char pull some fast maneuvers Haman blasts in the direction of the Death Star as she says,"

Heh, it does not really matter how hard you all struggle! Soon all of you will be blown away in the ray of absolute superiority! Enjoy your last moments you pathetic men!"

With that she has her boosters flare up as she speeds out of there firing range and a angry Kamile says,"

No, you're not getting away Haman, not again! Ill, huh?"

He is about to transform to his machines wave rider form before Amuro says,"

Wait, we have bigger priorities now Kamile, like figuring out how to insure Weil does not fire off another shot ever again! And first we have to take care of theses pawns to make sure we can do that!

Kamile nods before he says,"

Well, what about Char?"

Amuro sighs and says,"

Don't worry, for now I think it's safe to say he and Weil are not on the same wavelength at the moment. For now let's,,, no, behind you!"

With the Zeta Gundam turns around to see another Qubeley charging at Kamile only to get impaled with the machines beam saber! With that the two Gundam's focus on trying to blast out of the mass produced grunts in their way and focus on trying to do something about the Death Star!

* * *

That thought is shared by many of the people allied with the Lylat Kingdom at the moment, and we now turn to another group that is trying to make sure the Death Star never fires again, and its Setsuna in the 00 Raiser Gundam!

As we turn to his view it seems like Char after seeing Weil use his own capital planet as its first victim of the day Graham also took a major blow to his resolve! However even after finding just what he was fighting for shaken he still would not back down from fighting his rival!

However while he would not back down, as his determination wavered his opponents determination, along with his combat prowess seems to have just skyrocketed as Setsuna just slashed in half the beam chakram being thrown at him before he slashes at the Susanowo with enough force to cause the black mobile suit to have its beam saber thrown out of its hand!

The 00 Raiser fallows up with a swift kick to the face of the enemy as Setsuna says,"

You, I had enough of this madness! The suffering has to end, this pointless conflict can't go on any longer! Graham, if you had any pride you would not have allowed this to happen, and would not be in my way!"

He then slashes at the Susanowo and Graham tries to catch the coming blade with his machine's hands as he struggles to keep them back as he says,"

As a soldier my job is to fight the enemies that are presented to me. It's not my place to get in the way of the leader, just defeat their enemies! No matter what happens, orders must be obeyed. "

Setsuna gets mad as he says,"

Enough with the excuses! No matter what, you're just fallowing orders you say? No matter how loyal a soldier is suppose to be, you're not a machine yet, you still have a responsibility for letting atrocities like this happen! No matter what pride a soldier has, if that pride is even more important than the lives your suppose to protect with your skills then it's useless!

I turned on the Titan's because Kira had gone mad with power and had distorted what it meant to bring peace! Graham Aker, is the duty of a soldier different in a Zeon Federation, is the value of life so different? I guess it is, but no matter what I won't let you stop me and the others from insuring Weil and the distorting he brings to life is erased! "

Gram sees that the GN sword is nearly at his machine's head before he says,"

Damn you Gundam's, I hate it the most, when you make me doubt my very existence! However, you don't understand, I, I. Huh, what the? No, move Gundam!"

With this the Susanowo jolts to the right, just as a beam of yellow energy blasts through both it and the 00 Raiser Gundam's shoulders! As both machines take damage Setusna says,

" Damn it, that was so fast that radar did not pick it up! Could, it be a stealth machine? No, Zeon mobile dolls are programmed not to shoot at friendly units so it must have been a human. But, who could have been a good enough shot? Wait, it's coming in. No, not now!"

All of a sudden a cunning sinister male voice opens a transmission to the Gundam pilot and says,"

Really now, don't be so harsh on the petty soldier, he is just doing his job of being a truthful dog that's all sand rat! Still, it's always a disgusting site when a man who lives for fighting turns soft. Don't worry, I'll be kind enough to put both of you out of your misery once and for all!

"With this the 00 Raiser gets ready for more fighting as it sees a red Gundam like machine blasting up to meet him! With a large GN buster sword in one hand, a shield and the other and "fang funnels" and other weapons equipped Setsuna gets tense as he remembers the machine as a modified Gundam stolen from the Titans,

the even more modified _Arche Jackal Gundam!_

But what angers Setsuna even more is the one piloting the mobile suit, for it's none other than the man who raised him as a terrorist for a holy war, before he went on to add many more crimes to his long list as a ruthless ace mercenary whose only cause is his own profit and to fulfill his lust for battle! Setsuna at once open's fire on the new comer as he says,"

So, they allowed even someone as chaotic as you to fight for them, Ali Al-Saachez !?

I did not think they would trust someone who caused so much misery to them!

"He fires a barrage of energy from his sword rifles but Ali manages to avoid all of the shots as he laughs and says,

" Long time since that battle over Caradion eh kid? Heh, You think the Zeon Federation has high standards, especially now kid? Weil is a smart business man, he knows not to turn down another ace solider just because of a few little attacks that were not personal! After all rat, when you're putting everything on the line, it's not a smart move to be picky!

SO, sorry I took so long to greet you but there were a bunch of idiots on both sides that had a bone to pick with me. No worries though, they will no longer be bothering us or anyone else again! Plus, now it seems you're worn down, so it will increase my odds of making sure this is the last time you ruin my fun! "

Graham then turns to Ali and says," Wait, I am not finished this. This is our dual, so stay out of, AH!"

Ali just has his machine tackle the Susanowo out of the way as he says,

" Oh please, even a child could see both your machine and your sprit is finished so it's time for someone who can get the job done! Sit back, and watch how to kill a pest!"

With this he fires a barrage of red energy blasts but the 00 Raiser dodges them as he manages to get up close and slash at the Arche Jackal Gundam and as Ali parries with his own beam saber Setsuna says,"

Ali, even someone like you, has no reason to still fight for Weil! You really feel nothing for the billions of life's that just died for no reason? You really still trust Weil after he fired on his own soldiers? "

Ali laughs as he says," Don't get me wrong, I don't have any loyalties to Weil, just his paychecks! People die all the time, from one to a billion it's just how life goes! If you're going to get all weepy about it, do me a favor and do it when you're dead!

" With this he shocks his opponent by having a beam saber come out of his machine's legs to surprise his foe as he nearly slashes the head off his foe's Gundam! Setsuna is fast enough to dodge the strike but he still gets damaged in the chest area as he says

," Damn it, his stolen Gundam has been modified, and it's even faster and stronger then before! But, I won't let this scum win no matter what!

" Ali laughs as he blasts back and says,"

Don't think you're getting your fairy tale ending you punk! Your luck has run out, and now time to see the true winners take their spoils! Die, Fangs fly!"

With this he unleashes ten of his "fang" funnels at once and in only a second Setsuna finds himself being blasted by the remote weapons in all directions! He is fast enough to dodge a few blasts and slice through another funnel before he is blasted in the back before he then blasts that one and says,

" Damn it, if only I had enough power to use Trans Am, but after fighting Graham I have used too much power! I have to, huh?"

He then sees Ali charging at him ready to run him through with his machine's buster sword before he says,"

HAhahah, this is what you get for you and your Enji pals trying to play hero! Time to die desert punk! Huh?"

He is about to attempt a fatal strike only for him to notice a barrage of missiles heading his way! He quickly blasts them, only to see the Arios Gundam the Cherudim Gundam and the Seravee Gundam all coming! Lockon is chuckling as he aims for Ali again and says,"

Well Setsuna, looks like you got your hands full. Sorry to but in, but, I want in to!

" As he aims for the Arche Jackal Gundam's head with his GN sniper rifle he opens fire only for his target to block the shot with his shield as he says,

" Oh, the sand rat's friends coming to his aid? How noble, your bounds of friendship will cause you all to die together right at my side!"

Allelujah then barrages Ali with the Arios Gundam 's GN machine guns as he says,"

Don't think you can dig a hole out of this one you weasel. We do have Setusna's back, but we all want you dead!"

Lockon nods as he says," That's right, my parents and my sister, they all died because of you! Time you go to hell you freak!

" As he fires more missiles at his target Ali laughs as he blows them away with his Fangs before he says,"

That's right, come at me! No matter why you want to kill me, it's not going to be enough to get the job done! I am a man who excess on riding on the grudges of my enemies! Your hatred just makes me feel alive! So come on, help me get the most out of killing you all! "

He then sees the Seravee Gundam unleash a massive blast with its energy burst attack but the enemies red Gundam blasts out of the way only to see the large Gundam have extra hands come out of its sides and ignite extra beam sabers to slash at Ali! However the black hearted free agent blocks with his Buster sword and foot sabers as he chuckles and says

," Damn you guys have a lot of tricks, too bad they are not enough to fool me chumps! No matter what, you're going to lose!"

As he slashes off one of the Seravee Gundam's extra hands its pilot Tirena presses on the assault as he says,"

We won't lose, the future of humanity depends on us winning this war! "

Ali laughs as he says," Oh man, you guys never get over yourself eh? Face it, no matter how hard you punks struggle with all your self-righteous beliefs you will never win. Heh, because after all."

With that he jumps back to dodge both another beam saber strike from the Seravee Gundam and a failed sneak attack by the 00 Raiser before he fly's above them all and says,

" Because war is are nature! We live for causing death and misery, denying it will only make you soft and ripe for destruction!

"Setsuna responds with," Your wrong, someone like you may only understand violence but are hearts are able of more than just destruction!

" Ali then laughs as the chest of his machine opens and a massive amount of energy grows in it and his sword glows as well before he says,"

Please, your just holding on to illusions to make you feel better! But, I'll show you the harsh truth right here and now! I have a good buy present for you all! Time to enjoy hell Gundam pilots! Lock on and, GUH!"

He is about to unleash some secret weapon before he gets blasted in the back! As he turns around he says,"

Well, who has a death wish!? Huh?

"He then sees many more Gundam's coming for him, including the blue and gold Victory 2 Buster Assault Gundam, the heavily armed red Leopard Destroy Gundam , the Unicorn Gundam and the Crossbone X3 Gundam and a few battle ships coming at him! As Ali sees a barrage of various attacks coming his way he does some evasive maneuvers before he says,

" Think you can gang up on me? No matter the number of Gundam's I am a savior!"

With that he unleashes more Fang funnels but they are blown away by the V2 Gundam 's shoulder mega cannon before its pilot the young Uso Evien says,"

If that's so then we will just work even harder to insure you don't get away you freak! "

Ali chuckles as he says,

" Look here, cheeky punks all around begging to be put in their place! Find, this is going to be a rush all right! So, who wants to, huh?

"All of a sudden he and everyone else sees the Death Star begin to move again before Ali sighs and says,"

Damn, just when I was going to have fun! Still, this is one ride I rather not miss, not for the fireworks it's going to show!"

With this Ali jets off in the direction of the Death Star before an angry Setsuna says,

" Ali Al-Sanachez! After all of your talk now you're just going to run!? I knew you were nothing but a gutless coward!"

The Arche Jackal Gundam then turns back to the Gundam's and Ali laughs as he says,

" Don't get the wrong impression brat, I am not running from you, I just have a appointment I rather not miss! Hope you enjoyed the show so far losers, because if you thought that was a blast, you're going to LOVE the finale!

" Before anyone can fallow him he slashes a damaged battle ship at his side and it blows up to give him cover to escape! As more mobile dolls get in the way of the Gundam's Setsuna gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it, he got away again. "

Tieria then flies over and says,"

Calm down Setsuna, now is not the time to get riled up. Especially when it looks like Weil is up to something again.

" Lockon then says,"

It almost seemed that Ali did not want to leave but was ordered to by Weil or something. What could it be? He was talking about blasts and stuff, could it mean the Death Star is going to fire again?

" Before anyone could respond all of a sudden the Susanowo flies up and Graham says,

" No, I think if it's what I think it is it's something even worse.

" His rival turns to him before Setsuna says,

" Graham, you know what Weil plans to do?"

The blond haired, Zeon pilot snickers a she says,"

Not exactly, a simple low level pilot like me seems to not be privileged enough to know the details. But, I heard from others, something about an operation Ragnarok. I thought it was crazy, till I saw just how crazy the president really is."

Setsuna then says,"

Damn it, I had enough of this. Ali, Weil, its time all of them are stopped once and for all! No matter what, we will complete the mission."

With this the Gundam 's and the rest of the fleet try to regroup and figure out there next move. But with this we now turn to another group that is trying to figure out how to take down Weil once and for all, and its none other than are main star Ben and pals!

* * *

With this we finally turn to Ben's view for today and as we turn to the command deck of the Ptolemaios Ben Ezan and the others are trying to get their senses in order after dealing with the sudden warping Aeris and the others did to them to save their lives compounded with the shock of seeing Weil blow up his own planet!

However despite the fact that the most fanatical and hardcore of Weil's followers are still attacking the Lylat forces, for the moment the Grand Master, Ansem and the others have been trying to see if anyone at all that lived on the capital survived!

And while it seems the Death Star lived up to its name and destroyed the entire capital planet. However even so the Lylat ships scanners detected small groups of survivors that survived as the chunk of the ground they were on was blasted out of the way during the planetary annihilation!

And with that as one half of the fleet covers them the other half desperately tries to save them before the rest of the former planet's atmosphere vanishes! Thanks to more than half of the Zeon forces being to shocked to press on the attack are hero's are able to do their job on time, and as we turn to Ben and his friends they have just managed to rescue some survivors just in time and have just seen a group of families on board the hanger bay! As they close the hanger doors and blast off to avoid colliding in to more asteroid shards and as they blast off Samus looks around and says,"

Whew, good thing I did not have my ship docked on the world, or I would have to get another one after this is over. Still, looks like a lot of people that will have to search to replace a lot more.

"Ben looks around and says,

" Well, given the circumstances I guess it's lucky they will be able to look again to regain something at all. Still, it is a miracle that anyone survived the planets destruction, much less that we were able to get them to get in to a Lylat ship."

Cloud shrugs and says,"

I am not surprised, when your world is collapsing any option that involves living would be the smartest choice to me at least. "

Ben nods and says,"

I guess they at last saw that there was no point being loyally to a uncaring master. Huh?"

He then sees a girl crying next to her mother as he remembers that it's the same child and mother from when they were attacked by the suicide radicals! He then sees that for the obvious reasons the child is in an extreme state of shock as she says,

" Mommy, where is daddy? I could not find him after that bright light from the moon! Where is he, and Timmy? Why, why did everyone go away? As Master Weil forsaken us? We did everything he said, it's not fair!"

As she cries Ben gets even angrier as he says,"

This should never have happened in the first place. Weil, its one thing to go to extremes in enemy territory but it's even worse to do this to your own capital for a foolish gamble! This can't go on, we have to shut that Death Star down once and for all!

" X nods and says,

" There is no doubt that is are top priority. However, it won't be so simple. The Death Star has made it clear it has an extreme amount of firepower. And since it's now more maneuverable and has the fleet protecting it it's going to take everything we have to get in there."

Zero looks annoyed as he says,"

Well, that's just what it's going to take because I won't let that slime get away with any more of his demented plans! We don't have time on our side either till Weil unleashes his next move!

"All of a sudden an intercom turns on as everyone hears Felt say,"

Attention all Enji and other personal, Weil is making a broadcast to the fleet! Please listen in!" With this Ezan sighs as he says,"

Well, looks like the madman is cocky enough to taunt us. Once I get my hands on him, all the pain he caused will be repaid a thousand fold! Come on, let's hurry!"

With this Ben and the others fallow suit and quickly come to the command deck, where they instantly see a grinning Weil! The tyrant is stroking is mustache as he says,"

Enji tools, now that you had a taste of my power, and seen that there is nothing I won't do to win, I'll give you one final chance to salvage some revue from your failed venture! I demand to speak with King Atem and have him officially surrender all territory to the Zeon Federation! If he does not contact me in twenty four hours, then I'll show no mercy and it will be his hands that are stained with the blood of his kingdom!"

Doug gets annoyed as he says,

" Think you blow up your own capital planet and we will roll over and submit? Forget it Weil, you could not even kill us, so there is no way we are letting you have your way! Hey, not shocked your big trap did not kill us? Hey, I am talking to you!

"Sumeragi sighs as she says,"

He won't respond because he can't see you. This is a prerecorded message given to all of the ships at once. Seems he does not have the patience for are reply's

." James nods and says,"

Or, has no time for them. He, is up to something. I just hope we can find out in enough time to stop it.

"They then hear Weil chuckling as the democratic dictator then looks insane and says,"

You all thought you could topple the king of the hill, but all you did was dig your graves so deep that your all ready buried! You thought you could concur are sprit, MY will, with your sleazy tactics, but your wrong!

No matter what, all of your tricks and Enji fools cannot compare to the infinite resources of Weil Zabi! If you don't surrender in an hour, then everything you cherish will be burnt to ashes before I go on to inscribe the name of Weil on everything in the cosmos! Now then, all remaining forces, fallow the Death Star to are ultimate glorious victory! "

With this the Death Star at once blasts in to Hyper Space! Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Leading to an ultimate glorious victory? All it looks like he is doing is running away again! Damn it, if we lose him now, who knows how long it will take to find him! We can't let him get away now, not after all of this!

" X nods as he says,"

That's right, not only for are sake but for the sake of the people of the Zeon Federation we have to stop Weil before he drags his own people down to hell with him!

"Cloud nods and says,

" We have to fallow the fleet, if they fallow Weil then we can fallow them!"

Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Yah, all while not trying to get blown up. Well, it's are only real option but I guess it's the best we can do. So, let's pick a, oh?"

Before they can finish all of a sudden they hear a new transmission, this time from Ansem! The original founder of the Zeon Federation seems to be broadcasting to all of his former followers as he says,"

People of the Zeon Federation, listen to me! Despite what Weil said, I am not a counterfeit, I am the same man who was your leader! However, while I am on the side of the Lylat Kingdom now, both I, and the Lylat Kingdom itself are not your enemies! My former soldiers, I beg you, do not follow the orders of Weil Zabi a second longer! As I said, Weil tried to murder me to assert his control and frame the Lylat Kingdom to wage his war! He does not share my, or most of your values! All he seeks is absolute control over everything, and cares nothing about who he has to kill to get it!

He all ready tried to kill me, and succeeded in killing my former friends and others who stood in his way, and now you seen him blow up his own capital world! If Weil wins, no one will have truly won independence from anything. That's why, my former citizens, please side with me and stop Weil! One day, we will be able to truly reconcile with the Lylat Kingdom, but only if we work together and prevail! So, for the true pride of the Zeon Federation do what is right! So, don't believe me or Weil, fallow your own hearts and do what it commands you to do! "

That seems to have been the end of Ansem's speech and for a moment Ben and co are not sure what to make for it. And after a few seconds Squall says

," Ansem, he made a good speech. However, I am not sure that it will work since theses soldiers seem so zealous over Weil.

"Zidane then sees something and says," Oh? Hey guys, it just might have worked!"

Everyone then sees a few Zeon ships including the Rewlooa and the Shadow of Intent pull back and head in the direction of the Lylat fleet, before an incoming transmission request comes up before the face of the Arbiter then appears! The commander of the Covenant forces then says,"

Ansem Zeon, no, president Ansem, no other man could say your words, the question of your authenticity is no longer in doubt to me!

Weil killed the High Profit of Regret with the Death Star, so there for I now am in charge of all of our remaining forces. And after seeing how little Weil sees of us, he is no longer worth fighting for! For now, I agree to have the Elites and all other forces under my command form a truce with the Lylat Kingdom and fight alongside you to give Weil his judgment!

"All of a sudden another transmission comes in as Zechs appears and he says,

" I to pledge to fight under your name once more for the true glory of Zeon! It's painfully apparently now, that my worst fears were true, and it was Weil who massacred the Sanc Kingdom and my family, not the Lylat Kingdom! Weil will pay for using and betraying me.

So that's why for now I Zechs Merquise, no, on the honor of my true name, Milliardo Peacecraft I will fight for the true honor of Zeon!"

Ezan grins as he says,

" Well, it would seem a great deal of the soldiers are loyal to my father as well. This, is another case of good timing I suppose."

All of a sudden the image of Setsuna appears as he says,

" Miss Sumergai , me and the others are returning to the ship now. Also, Graham Aker and his teammates are requesting to come as well to be repaired. It would seem they will now fight with us."

Ben grins as he says,

" Oh yah, saying its good timing is an understatement Ezan! Now that most of Weil's own fleet is turning against him, there is no way we can lose!"

Aeris then gets worried as he says,

" But, as glad as I am to see all of these soldiers choosing to help us end Weil's rampage, the question till remains, how do we stop Weil when we don't know where he is going?

" As everyone looks unsettled James sighs and says,

" Well, it should be simple enough since all we have to do is fallow the particles from the Death Star. However, if Weil takes an elaborate path, that could lead to some trouble.

"Before anyone can say anything else yet another hologram image forms, this time taking the shape of the Grand Master! Master Myers smiles as he says,

" Ah, Ben, Ezan, Cloud, and everyone else. Thank goodness you're all right.

"Ben grins as he says," Thanks Master Myers. It was close but thankfully everyone came through to get us out of that explosive jam. Still, I just wish I could repay the favor by getting Weil quickly!

"Myers turns to a serious expression as he says,

" Ah, well if that's what you wish, then luckily I think we found a way to do such a thing. You see, when we were warned by Ansem and quickly picked up Yuri Lowell and his group we brought the three Zeon soldiers you frozen with them. We were told the situation and now they were fighting against there will.

I quickly investigated and it seems that the three were indeed infected with nanomachines similar to how Kira controlled Master Chief and the other unwilling Spartan soldiers. Thankfully we were able to free them, and now it seems one of them has information that is vital to are victory

." Ben gets hopeful as he says,"

Really? What is it?"

Myers responds with,"

He was very weak so they had to recover. However, they should be ready by now so I thought you all should hear it to since its thanks to you that we have this option available."

Ben nods and says," All right, thanks for waiting for us. Um, how far are we from the Eldrige again?

" Master Genard then walks up and says,

" We don't have a moment to lose so we will warp you again directly.

" Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Er, thanks but you don't have to. I mean, my stomach is still recovering from the last time."

Aeris giggles as she says,"

Don't worry Ben. We are warping to so the effect should be much smoother."

Ben sighs as he says,"

Well, if you say so Aeris then I guess it's I will believe you.

" Ezan chuckles as he says," If you want to win the hearts of women then I advise you would do more than guess there opinions are correct Ben. Let's do this."

Aeris smiles and says,"

All right, hang on tight everyone! Good luck guys, see you later!"

After she waves to the crew of the Ptolemaios before she and the blue haired Enji master both cast a mass teleportation spell to warp themselves and the Enji plus the other hero's from the Ptolemaios to the command deck of the Eldrige in a matter of seconds! As they all land and Ben sees a slightly larger command deck he says,"

Whoa, that was much smoother. I guess this time we were not in the middle of being blown up so that helped. "

Aeris smiles as she says,"

See, normally it's a painless process but I am sorry you had to go through that discomfort.

"Ben grins as he says,"

It's not your fault Aeris so don't worry about it since after all if not for you we would be feeling a lot more discomfort. Still, now it's time that Weil feels a great deal more discomfort! I just hope, this information is for real."

Everyone then hears a voice say,"

Don't worry Ben, this is not another hoax thankfully."

Everyone then turns around to see Grand Master Myers in the flesh! At once X says

," Grand Master, this means that they are cooperating?

"The leader of the Enji nods as he says,"

The green one, Harpuia is the only one who regained conscious. It seems that we were successful in removing the programming in their bodies. Still, there is always the possibility that it's a lull, so even at this stage we can't let are hopes up."

Ben nods and says,"

Don't worry, I am not about to let my hopes blind me now. Still, whatever this is let's deal with it quickly."

With this everyone precedes to the half medical chamber half prison cell that is holding the three Dead Cell members. As Ben and the others enter they see five armored Lylat commandos guarding them and a man with blue hair and a red visor over his eyes. He is Cerveau the top medical doctor on the Eldrige and as he sees are hero's enter Myers at once says,

" How is there progress doc? "

Cerveau looks back at the trio and says,"

The other two are beginning to regain their consciousness as well. However, the green winged one is the most coherent, in fact he insists on talking to you.

" The now back to base level Hiryuumon now eyes Harpuia with subconscious as he says

," All right, lets here it then. But, you guys better not be pulling are leg here!"

Harpuia, who has his legs and arms shackled with energy bonds just chuckles as he says,"

Oh believe me Digimon, I think you and your comrades will like what I am about to tell you. After all, you want to take down that traitor Weil right?"

Megaman smiles as he says,"

All right, with talk like that looks like they really are free of his control!

"Protoman throws his yellow scarf back over his shoulder before he says," Always the naïve one brother. Remember, it could be a ploy."

Harpuia looks at him deadly seriously as he says,"

Trust me Protoman, I have no love for Weil, nor do I have a shred of loyalty for the monster that blew up my world! However, I long have not been fighting for Weil by choice. All of us, including Commander Craft had gotten disgusted with Weil's polices. However, when we protested he forced us to fight for him by having the nano machines in are cybernetic body parts taking control of our entire bodies! We were prisoners in our own bodies, and that's why I am grateful you were kind enough to take the time to spare us. I plan to repay the favor, by giving you the information to insure Weil never forces another being to become his slave again! You will want to move fast Enji. If you don't, the entire universe is in danger!"

Zero chuckles as he says,"

That's for sure, any maverick with a planet busting weapon at his command needs to be shut down pronto!

"Harpuia gets stressed as he says," You don't understand, this is on a whole new level of danger. Weil, the past month he has been searching for some ancient weapon, with even more firepower. Even a brainwashed soldiers like us attended the meetings. It seems that Weil somehow found a master program for something called a Halo."

Ben is horrified as he says,"

What, are you kidding me? The same thing Xiza tried to use to fry many galaxies at once? That's insane, just how much power does Weil need? No, it does not matter, Max shut down that damn ring!"

Fefnir then makes his presence known as he laughs and says,"

Maybe so, but if I was hearing Weil and Tarkin rant correctly this master program thing commands all the Halo's all over the universe or something."

Leviathan then nods and says,"

He apparently, got it from his son Marluxia. It's called _Abel's Ark_, if Weil has successfully taken control of it, then he will be able to make the destruction of Texagrad look like nothing!

"Myers nods as he says,"

So, that is why Weil had the nerve to order are surrender. That must be where he has gone, you must tell us how to get there!"

Harpuia then says," It should be coordinates Beta sixty six in the Zeta galaxy.

"Myers nods and says,"

In that case, let's contact the fleet and fill them in right away. We can't waste a second, we must stop Weil at all costs! So, with all of the Zeon forces that will join us, let's go at once! "

With this everyone prepares to go back to the command deck before Harpuia says,"

Wait, I just have one more request.

"Ben turns around and says," Um, like what? "

Harpuia then sighs and says,"

Commander Craft, he is like us, he is still a slave to Weil. He fought for the ideals of the Zeon Federation, not knowing how distorted the truth was. If you encounter him, please, try to save him. He, does not deserve to die as a pawn of a madman.

" Ben nods and says,"

No doubt it's going to be crazy attacking Weil's ultimate base. Still, ill promise to do what I can. No one deserves to die just because you were betrayed and forced to be a slave.

"Zero chuckles and says,"

Heh, you guys seem to be all right after all. Sorry you have to be locked up like that but you know safety procedures and all.

"Harpuia just closes his eyes as he says,"

That is fine. Even before we lost control of our bodies we committed countless deaths under a false cause.

"Ben nods and says," At least you guys are sorry for it. You were just the puppets, and the one who should really be sorry is the puppet master! However, since he clearly has no remorse for anything, time to see if that will change as he finds himself being the one begging for his life!"

Leviathan giggles as she says,"

Oh, looks like you're going to give are boss quite a thrashing. I wish I could see it, but, I'll be sure to catch the videos later. However you better go Enji unless you want to miss the fun! Thanks for being compassionate to us, we will be sure to repay the favor later. Well, as long as there is a later."

With that Ben Zero and the others go back to the ship's command deck, just as the Eldirge, the rest of the fleet, and the Zeon ships that have joined there side have now moved out and go in to Hyper Space to fallow where the Death Star and the Weil diehards have went!

While the road ahead was tricky and nearly a duck in to a black hole once or twice, thanks to Harpuia 's directions they were able to stay on course. And, to the relief of are hero's it was only a hour till they emerged out of Hyper space, and saw that Harpuia was correct, because as soon as they emerge they see the Death Star is in there site!

However, something that is even more disturbing then the Death Star and the fleet surrounding it, is the giant planet sized contraception beneath the battle station that could best be described as a massive metal starfish with a ring in its center! At seeing this Ben gasps as he says,"

That's, Abel's Ark?"

James nods and says," I say it would be a very strong assumption to say that's a correct guess. So, this thing will let Weil have command over the Halos? How?"

Doug cracks his neck as he says,

" Does it really matter? We know all we need to know now. Weil is up to something screwy and smash him before he can get the chance to pull it off! "Myers nods and says," More or less your correct Doug. We must stop Weil, before it's too late."

Ben nods and says,

" Well, we may not know just what this Abel's Ark does, but we know where Weil is! All we need to do is blast apart that Death Star, and his reign will be over forever! With the firepower we have now we should be able to do something as simple as that right? "Ezan sighs as he says," If only it was something as simple as that Ben Auro.

The Death Star is composed of the most powerful and durable metals in all space, with a defense barrier of a higher class then the one he had on his capital planet! That and the fact that it seems to be upgraded from before means it's going to take a serious effort to shut it down for good." Ben looks even more determined as he shakes his fist and says,

" No matter how fortified that battle station is we just have to blast through it. If we can get in to it, then nothing Weil can throw at us will save him!

"Myers sighs as he says," Yes, well, first let's see how much it will take to get to have a conference with him. The fleets are preparing to engage hang on everyone!"

With this Ben sees the many Gundam's redeploying from the fleet, and even sees that the Zeon ace pilots like Char and Zechs have used the time to have their mobile suits repaired with the spare parts on their ships and are launching alongside them! Amuro is one of the few in front of the others and as he sees the Nightingale alongside him he chuckles and says,"

Man, I never thought you and I would be working together Char, but, I have priories I suppose.

" The Red Comet sighs as he says,"

Don't make me dwell on the fact Amuro or ill be sick. Lucky for you we have bigger fish to fry. Weil, he has used me for the last time! Ansem, so he was the real one all along. He died because he supported my father, my hunch was right all along. Now, Weil Now it's clear, the one who killed my father, was him! I'll make him wish he never double crossed me and the people of Zeon!

"The Tallgeese III then fly's past as Zechs says,"

Yes, that snake was the one who took everything away from me! He will pay the price of having no honor!"

Amuro chuckles as he says,"

All right, settle down everyone. Let's make sure everyone is in their new squads. Red leader standing by!

"Char then sighs and says,"Whatever, Red Comet, standing by."

Kamile then flies by and says,"

Red three standing by!"

Heero then transforms the Wing Zero in to its Gundam form as he says,"

Red ten standing by and ready to begin mission."

Setsuna ,Shin, Garron and many others fly by and conform their readiness before Fox fly's out with the rest of the Star Fox team behind him as he says,

All right then, lock S foils in to attack position and,

wait never mind. entering All range mode! Well, looks like they are finally coming to greet us everyone!

"Everyone then sees countless mobile suits and a dozen star ships coming out of the asteroid filed around the Death Star and Abel's Ark, and all head swiftly for the alliance fleet! Noin sees this and says,"

How could so many men and women still are loyal to Weil after all that he has done?"

Graham responds with,

" It's simple, because in the end there allegiance is only to Weil or his money. Either that or they have no mind of their own. But it does not matter, ill cut them all down in my fury! "

Amuro then takes out his beam saber as he says,

" Begin the attack!"

With this Heero takes out his twin buster rifle and says," Targets locked on, commencing destruction!

"At the same time Zech's aims his own mega cannon and a swarm of incoming TIE fighters and says,"

Your in my way, prepare to die! "

With that the two fire two powerful blasts of energy that are fallowed up by the Double X Gundam's Twin satellite attack and many others! In only a few seconds nearly a hundred enemy mobile suits are blown away!

However that does not halt the enemy advance a inch as a second later there is a barrage of lasers and missiles heading in the direction of are hero's! As the 00 Raiser dodges a few lasers and slashes a incoming missile in half he says,"

Theses enemies, they are devout to Weil and will put everything they have to insure he wins. That means, we have to have a even stronger will then that! Huh, uh no!"

He then sees a light coming from above before he has his machine dash back at full speed before a massive red light nearly blows him away and blows up five GN mobile suits! He then hears a crazed female laugh transmit in to him before the voice says,"

You really think your will can compare to Weil Zabi, the most brilliant man in the universe? Your all nothing but weak fools, this is where you all die!"

Setsuna then sees a red mobile suit that looks bug like with a long blade on its head and sees it's the custom Gottrlatan mobile suit! He does not know who is the pilot of the machine but his comrade alongside him, Uso does as he gasps and says,"

No, that voice, is it you Katejina ? "

He gets a responds as the Gottratan takes out its Mega beam cannon and its pilot laughs before the image of a blond women with black eyes appears in the nearby Gundam pilots cockpit as she looks delirious as she says,"

My Uso Evin, I never thought someone as foolish as you would live this long! However, your luck has run out, all of our enemies will soon be nothing more than atoms!"

Uso gets tense as he says,"

Wake up Katejina, Weil must have done something to you! He is lying, whatever he convinced you to do he is just a crazy lying man that will take whatever it wants! Come back to us before it's too late! Huh, whoa!"

He then sees the Gottratan open fire on him and the others as she laughs louder and says,"

You pathetic child, to think that your still alive after being such a naïve twit is revolting! The Katejina Loos you knew is dead, I am never going back! It was not anything Weil said that won me over, it was his actions! I don't care if Ansem is alive, or if he blew up his capital planet! Weil has the will and the power to blow down anyone who stands in his way! Even the Zannacross Empire won't be able to stop us !Everything in the cosmos that tries to deny us will perish! I fight for him because I fight for the winning side!

" Uso then gets annoyed as he says,"

If that's really true Katejina, then I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, because we can't let Weil win!"

With that he fires shots from his Variable Speed Beam Rifle at her but her machine is faster than he expected as she has her beam tonfa 's glow with energy as she zigzags right for the Victory Assault Buster Gundam as she says,"

HAHAHAH!! Let's see if you really have the nerve to kill me you little snot nosed urchin! Cause if you don't, I'll gladly kill you! Huh?"

In a instant before she can reach her target her attacks are blocked by the blades of the 00 Raiser Gundam as its pilot says,"

Even if he can't, you can rest assured that I can! You have sealed your fate siding with Weil this late in the game. You will be eliminated to insure the mission is completed! "With this he slashes at his enemy as Katejina tries to slice her foe up only to be parried successfully. As Uso sees her and Setsuna unleash a deadly exchange of attacks he looks around and sees the entire battle exploding around him before he sighs and says,"

Man, this day just keeps getting nuttier and nuttier! It's getting to a point to where defining who is a friend and a foe is harder than it should be. But, I won't die here! We will break through this madness and stop Weil once and for all!"

With that he gets back in the fight and attacks the Gottratan. Meanwhile, as similar battles break out all over the battle field. However, while they are all important, to save time we now shift back to our main hero's to see how they are trying to get the main objective of the battle, taking out Weil, done at last!

* * *

And with that we return back to the Eldrige the command ship is trying to approach the Death Star only to be repelled by a barrage of missiles!

As Ben sees the massive Abel's Ark below, notices both that like the Halo he was on before it has a natural terrain, and also notices that it's starting to glow before he gets tense as he says,"

Damn it, we don't have time for this! We have to break through or its going to be too late!"

Cloud then says,"

That's true Ben, but if we get blown up before we can get to it then all of this will have been pointless!

" Myers nods and says," As urgent as it is, it's just too well defended to safely approach at this point. All we can do is wait for a opening to appear and pry it does not appear too late!"

Zero then grips his Z sword tightly as he says,"

Damn it, I feel helpless like this, can't we warp directly in to the Death Star like how you guys warped us in to the ship at the first place? "

Genard sighs and says,"

If we could we would have. However, the defense barrier around the Death Star is to strong. We got lucky that the planetary defenses on Texagrad were all ready weakened, and that might have been because Weil wanted it to be that way. However, as it stands neither are magic or the ship's warp drive will be able to bypass the Death Star's defenses

" All of a sudden Ciel clears her throat and says,

" Um, maybe not on their own Master Sleigh heart, however, I might be able to help out. You see, I worked on part of the Death Star's systems and I know it can warp people in to it directly. Weil himself likely warped himself from Texagrad to it before you arrived. If, I could enter the right code, it could think we are an ally and warp are self's up."

Myers turns to her and says,

" Miss Ciel, you are sure this could work? "

She nods and says,"

I'll do my best to make it work Grand Master. Um, can I look at the command module please? "

General Kenny nods and she quickly gets to work. After a minute she sighs and says,

" All right, I was able to access the space station's terminal, now let's do this!

" She then presses a button before she looks horrified and says,"

What, access denied? But, that's impossible I could not have mistaken that code! Huh, oh no! It says it was correct but no teleportation's are allowed at this time!

"Ezan closes his eyes as he says,

" Well, so much for that. Someone better have a plan B! "

Doug is about to say something before all of a sudden Euphemia walks up to besides Ciel! She seems to have gotten over her initial shock as she goes to the blond haired scientist and looks determined as she says,"

Try this code if you would. Type in Hail Zabi, long live the ultimate King."

Ciel shrugs and does as she is told and to her shock she says," It, was expected! Was this, a special command code for the Zabi family my lady?"

The pink haired child of Weil nods as she look solemn and says

," More like it was the personal code for my father. I heard him say it once in a meeting a month ago. When he came back he just told me is was to insure we had another safe escape route available. However, now I think it's clear it was only made for himself. "

Ciel looks amazed as she says,

" Well, whatever its true purpose was, its working! Everyone, you're now safe to go on board! Quickly get to the transporter, it won't be long till Weil figures this out and shuts it down!"

Myers looks serious as he says,"

All right everyone, this is our final shot to stop Weil before he makes the entire universe suffer for his insane ambition! Go now, and stop Weil once and for all by any means necessary. I will join you once everything in this battle is under control. "

Euphemia nods and says,"

Please everyone, please stop my father no matter what it takes. He has all ready caused so much misery through his lies and his greed. I don't want to see this war brought on by one's insane desires to go on, even if it means you can't save him!"

Ben nods and says,"

Don't worry Euphemia, no matter what, I and the others will make sure that Weil won't hurt anyone ever again! All right, ready to go everyone?

" His friends nod and they quickly go to the warp center before Myers says,"

Everyone, this is Weil's ultimate stronghold. Everything he has left will be waiting for you. So I think I don't have to say how dangerous it's going to be. Just remember to be diligent, and may the force of light be with you."

Ben gives a thumps up as he says,"

Don't worry Grand Master, we will make sure to cover are backs. After all the last thing we plan to do is sastafy Weil even more!"

Aeris then walks in to the transporter and says,"

And just to make sure, I'll go with you guys to be there in case you need any ace healing on the spot."

Cloud responds with,"

Are you sure Aeris? You understand that its likely to be rought the second we get there right?"

Aeris nods and says," Don't worry Cloud, if Weil blows everyone up it won't matter much either way right?

" Cloud responds with," I guess you're right

." Ezan then says," Don't worry, I am in no mood to show the enemy mercy. Anyone that comes with in distance will find themselves in pieces before they have a chance to pose a threat."

Aeris giggles and says," Thanks for the reassurance Ezan, even if it's a little gruesome."

Ben looks around and says,

" All right, looks like everyone is ready. So in that case beam us up Scottie!"

James sighs and says," Don't you mean beam us down Ben?"

The crewmember in charge of the Inter dimension transporter, a women with long red hair and a visor says,

" Sir, my name is not Scottie, its Perroquiet, and I am a women! Bah, whatever, beginning transmission! "

Ben just sighs as he says,"

Er, I know I was just making a, oh never mind. In any case, here we go again!"

With this the machine warps the Enji right in to Weil's space fortress! Seeing the green light conform there transfer General Kenny then says,"

Good, now that they are in the situation should be under control. After all, those guys defeated Xehamaru, that demon lord Xiza, and many other deadly foes. Weil is just an old crooked politician with his machines and should be a cinch in compression as long as they keep their heads on their shoulders."

Myers sighs and says,

" That is true general. However, while it's true Weil is not a demon; reports say that he is definitely not a normal human. He is older than I am, and is rumored to have done many cybernetic experiments on himself to keep himself alive. That and the fact of how brutally ruthless he is, and he is going to be one dangerous foe to take down. However, I also know the others can handle whatever he has in store for them. However, the question now is if they can shut his operation down in time.

"Master Genard shrugs as he says," Well, one way or another, we will find out soon.

" With this the two Enji masters look on to see the current state of the massive battle unfolding.

* * *

However for now we leave them to see if are heroes were able to land safely, and as we turn once more to Ben and the others, the answer seems like yes because as Ben lands on solid ground he now sees himself in a massive grey room, filled with docked mobile suits and fighters! As everyone looks around Zidane sighs and says,"

Great, we warped in to insure we don't miss the show and we are all the way in the hanger bay anyway? With this place being as big as it is that's a lot of time we don't have!"

Squall nods and says,"

And since if we go in guns blazing we could hit the core and blow are self's up, and possibly cause the entire Abel's Ark to activate, we will have to move forward the slow way.

" Doug shrugs as he says,"

Oh well, its something! Come on, no where for Weil to run now so its time we show him just what we REALLY think about him!

" Another voice chuckles as he says,"

Yes, its about time Weil is forced to understand what others think of his behavior.

"Doug grins as he says,"

Just what I am talking about Ansem! Hey wait a minute, Ansem? Whoa!"

Everyone is shocked to turn around and sees that Ezan's father is right behind them all! Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What the, when did you get here? You better not be a robot fake trying to trick us or prepare to be recycled!

" Ansem chuckles as he says,"

Don't get to anxious my son, its me in the flesh. The Grand Master contacted me about your progress and thus I entered the password to warp here my self. Its about time Weil and I have a chat."

Hiryuumon looks curious as he says,"

If you say so mister Ansem, but, I don't think Weil is going to be talked out of this. Oh?"

He and everyone then sees Ansem have his own Sharingan eyes form before he says,"

Oh no, I am not insane enough to think Weil has any rationally left in his mind. Weil has distorted the revolution I created, mislead the people who believed in me, and destroyed his own people! It is time I take part in ending the madness I created. Don't worry, I shawl not be a burden to you Enji."

Ben grins as he takes out the Star Sword and says," All right, if that is the case then lets finish what Weil started! If he thinks he can just bully the entire universe in to his rule he has another thing coming! So lets hurry and confront him for good before his robot toys notice us and, eh? Er, to late."

The group hears alarms blare out as a computerized voice says,"

Hostels detected, HOSTLES DETECTED!! Class S threats identified, maximum attack procedure! "

With that at once the good guys sees dozens of various Variant robots and IG88 Gelgoog Manga droids pop out of the floors. But what really gets there attention is many red robots crawling on the ceiling, and as they land on the ground with there talon like feet theses new red colored Grievous droids, "

which all look like General Grievous from Star Wars only purely robotic and colored red"

then have there arms split in to four and take out light sabers! As five of theses Grievous droids begin swirling there energy blades like fans of death Ezan chuckles as he powers up and has the Nu Epyon crackle with red lighting as he says,"

How cute, Weil wants to show of his new toys does he? "

Zero takes out his Z saber as he grins and says,

" Well, if its show and tell then wait till he sees how well we remodel them! He won't even recnoize them! "

One of the Grievous droids then fires blasts of red energy from its eyes but Ben just deflects the blast back at the robot as he says,

" Oh, something tells me Weil is going to be shocked about a lot of things real soon! All right, lets go!"

With this the good guys go on the assault, and unleash everything they have to blow through the waves of grunts to quickly get to there true target, the master of the house! But as Ben blocks a incoming double slash only to kick the Grievous drone in to the air to be slashed in half by Cloud, his guess would be spot on,

Weil is at the moment among other things very shocked at the situation! And with this its are cue to check in on what the insane leader is up to!

* * *

As we turn to the command room of Space Station Ragnarok we see that Weil is in fact very disturbed to see that Ben Ezan and the o

hers are alive, so disturbed that his face is turning red and he is nearly crushing his throne! As he sees Ben dodge a slash form the feet of another Grievous droid and in a blur slash both it and a few other droids in half he howls in fury and says,"

How, HOW THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!? They are all suppose to be nothing but bits of dust floating around where Texagrad use to be! I gave them no time to escape, even with magic! Tarkin, TARKIN!!! How could they be alive when you assured me are plan had a zero percentage rate? How did they even find us, HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE!? "

His chief scientist pull his collar tensely as he chuckles nervously as he says,

" Well, by all calculations they should be dead. However, while it should have been impossible for them to escape even with there speed, my only plausible theory is that they or there fellow Enji worked up some powerful spell to bail them out before the planet exploded. I am sorry things did not go as planned mister president, but you know those Enji right? Someone must have found something.

They always seem to pull off surprises out of thin air and all so I guess they just pulled another, GAH!!"

He is cut off as Weil shoots him in the shoulder with a beam from his finger before the Zeon president snarls at him and says,"

You were suppose to insure nothing ANY of them pulled could save them Tarkin! Because you messed up again, now they are HERE of all places, right when I am on the verge of my ultimate victory! I don't know how they got here, but I waited to long to be denied my world now! God damn it Tarkin, the Death Star better be getting close to syncing in with Abel's Ark!"

Tarkin gulps as he says,

" Well, its getting there mister president but you must remember, even with the data we got form both Xiza and Marluxia, combining such a achent powerful installation with are modern master piece can't be rushed or else it could be a disaster so please just wait a little, AHH!"

With this Weil shoots him in the other shoulder as Tarkin falls over in pain and his boss says,"

If you don't hurry up, then it will be a disaster anyway! Its almost there, with those fake Zohar emulators we should be able to control all of the Halos, and using the Death Star vaporize all of are enemies at once in one glorious flash of power throughout the universe! I won't let anyone stop me, not now!

" Craft then takes out his sword, Solidus before he narrows his eyes and says,

" Do not fret President Weil, the Enji and there friends have come here only to die. I won't let them interfere with your plan."

Weil grins as he says,"

Ah Craft, that's the behavior I want to, hear! Yes, even if the Enji are here, they are still no match for the massive amount of fire power that I have inside my ultimate creation! All of you, I don't care what it has to take, kill those annoying varmints once and for all at all costs! "

Craft then nods and prepares to move out as he says,"

Understood, all enemies will be killed.

" As he walks out Ingitz sighs and says,

" Well, this is a rather large mess. However, even with all of there powers, as long as I lure them in to a stage where I have the advantage, I can still match them. Come Minus, lets cast the lights for theses so called hero's final screening. "

His white haired minion nods and says,

" Understood." With that they walk out to, leaving Tarkin. Weil then eyes Tarkin and says,"

Well, get ready!"

Tarkin steps back as he says,

" What, you want ME to confront them? I am not a fighter! "

Weil chuckles as he says," Obviously, but I thought one of your experiments was here?"

Tarkin looks frantic as he says," You mean, that? It, it was not fully tested yet! I would rather not, AH!"

Weil then extends his arm and grasp Tarkin by the throat as he says,

" I RATHER NOT HEAR YOUR EXCUSES GOT THAT!!? Now see here Tarkin, your on your last ropes, if you screw up the next experiment of yours is going to be your own dissection! Look at it this way, you can either possibly kill some Enji rats, die doing something useful, or just die as I send you out to space! So Tarkin, which option are you going to fallow through with?"

Tarkin looks furious as he says,

" You have some nerve Weil, without me, you would have been dead so many times all ready! "

Weil chuckles as he says,

" Maybe so, but despite all of your inventions it was me who gave you the funding to make them a reality, along with me who knew how to make the best use of your talents! Don't talk like you have anything on me, just do your job Tarkin!"

With that he lets go of Tarkin and as the evil Zeon scientist coughs a bit he sighs and says,"

Very well, ill prove my genus is greater then either the Enji's might or yours! Then we will see who is the true master schemer of this whole war!"

With this Tarkin at once stomps out and once the steel doors close Weil smirks and says,"

Oh Tarkin, despite your brains you still can't grasp a very important thing. And that's despite the fact that in a pure analytical and inventive aspect you might surpass me, in the art of the intelligence of people and the politics of such people, you are no where near my equal! The ability to create genus inventions, even that is not as important as the talent to command others, millions of others to get what you want! I spent most of my live investing in amassing the tools needed to get everything I desire, and now at last that investment is about to cash in!

At last, soon everything in the entire universe will be mine, and no one can stop me, not the Enji, Ansem, or Zannacross himself! Ill destroy them all, and show that the one with absolute rule is mine! Yes, you Enji have been quite persistent, but once and for all you're going to see that persistence enough is not enough to get what you want, it's just enough to make your deaths plenty painful! Time to see if my lackeys can get some results before they cash in there final paychecks! BUHAHAHAAH!!!"

* * *

With this Weil eagerly has the monitor showing the progress of the Death Star's syncing with Abel's Ark zoom up to show how close he is to completing his ultimate desire! However, as Weil is now going in to another one of his laughing fits we now depart are view of the madman to go back to are hero's and see how close they are to stopping him! And as we shift back to the perspective of the good guys it seems Ben and the others are not letting Weil's troops slow them down because at the moment Ben has just used his Shinryukenha attack to blow away an entire group of Zeon robots!

Since we last saw them the motivated group of hero's have all ready moved up a few levels, and at the moment have just entered a large room that's structured like a auditorium. Ben looks around as he looks up and sees the walls are structured nearly like a roman coliseum before he rolls his eyes and says,\

" I don't get it, we barley seen any living people in this thing so far, why would he have a whole room like this?

" X just keeps his X buster raised as he says,"

I guess he either at one time thought this space station would a hot spot to work for or he just likes talking to himself. Uh? Then again, it could also be the place to set up more of his twisted games!"

What caused X to say this comment is that all of a sudden he and the others see the door they entered get sealed up, only for spikes to come out of it! As spikes begin popping up all around the group and Zero quickly jumps up in the air he says,"

Spikes, what's with maniacs and spikes? Its like they are trying to compensate for something, but whatever. No matter what, Weil's should know by now that it will take more then this to keep us away! Huh, whoa!

" He then hears something and turns around to barley slash away an incoming blaster bolt coming from a row of high level plasma cannons on the wall! Samus then uses her grappling beam to swing up to the top of the room and unleashes her Ice Spreader to freeze all of the lined up automatic defenses before she grabs on to a segment of the wall and says,"

I think he is learning, its like every inch of this room is enhanced for maximum lethality.

" Ben then flies around and dodges a twin barrage of magma and ice before he has his aura flare up and he says,

" Weil can arm him self all he likes, he still won't be armed enough to stop us! Still, it is getting a little stuffy in here, so since there are no windows I think ill go ahead and make one!"

With this he swiftly slices in half a missile and fallows up by unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from his fist that blows up a portion of the chamber before he lands on the broken wall and looks around before he says,

" The fact that the defenses are becoming more, well, abundant proves we must be getting close to him! Heh, Weil has good reason to be so anxious, after all he has done the payment for his actions are to steep even for him to pay! Well, to bad Weil but it's to late to get out of this, there is no escape from this, huh? Whoa!

" All of a sudden he sees two large blue and red energy beams head right for him, and as he braces himself he is pushed all the way to the edge of the other room before he kicks it up through the ceiling! He takes a deep breath and Barret among others aims his gun arm at the hole in the wall before he whistles and says,"

Damn, the king SOB really must be anxious if this is how fiercely he is pushing back! Will, bring it fools!

" All of a sudden none other then Craft lands out of hole and points his sword at his enemies as he says,"

You won't fulfill your objective Ben Auro. I won't let you reach the president, I won't let you interfere with him!

"Cloud sighs as he gets in to a fighting stance and powers up his energy as he says,"

Well, I figured we have to deal with this sooner or later. Still, it's a shame that we have to do this now. Craft, you were once an Enji, you have to fight Weil's control!

"Craft just breaths hard before his magical energy explodes and he says,"

Cloud Strife, I don't need to fight his control, when it's him who I have sworn to serve and protect with all of my body and soul! I won't let you all get in the way in the path of the Zeon Federation's ultimate victory!

"Zero gets annoyed as he says,"

Bah, you call your self a patriotic soldier, after the master you serve backstabbed so many to get in to power and then treat even his own children as expendable? I don't care if you're being controlled or not! If you have any pride as a man, and as a soldier then you will fight it to help us take down the demented leader of this joint!

"Ben then nods and says," Harpuia, Fenir, Leviathan, they have all been free from the curse of Weil, you can to Craft! I know the guy who was once a Enji Master is still in you, fight it!

" Craft then screams in pain as he clutches his head and screams out in pain! As he staggers a bit Aeris looks hopeful she says," He, is fighting it! Maybe we don't have to fight? "

All of a sudden Craft falls to his knees before he looks up at them with glowing red eyes and has his two extra arms come out as his sword splits in to four with a different element coming out of each blade before he says,"

No, I understand clearly, you Enji dogs won't confuse me with your lies! We, we must do what ever it takes to gain independence from the oppressive Lylat Kingdom, we must get the power to destroy that barbaric Zannacross Empire! No price is to steep for are freedom, even your deaths!

" As he begins to move forward Ezan glares at him and says,

" Its no use, Weil has to strong a hold on him it would seem. The only way to free him is to beat Weil's control out of him!

" Ben nods and says," Find then, if it's the only way then so be it! Sorry Craft, but you could not stop us before and you won't stop us now! Huh, not again!

" Ben and the others feel the ground shake before they see a pillar of white energy blast out of the hole and nearly consumes them! Aeris is able to protect everyone with a magical barrier and as the blast is reflected another sinister voice chuckles and says,"

You Enji have fast reflexes indeed, its no wonder you have caused us such trouble. However, this is where the trouble you caused us ends once and for all!

"All of a sudden two new figures float out of the hole, and they are Weil's last defenders Minus and Iginz! The long blond haired commander of the Zeon intelligence division smirks as he says,"

Did you really think that the president would wager everything on a brainwashed soldier? Oh no, don't think your that lucky Enji, we are here to insure this is your grave!

"Doug rolls his eyes as he says," Like we care? Hell, I don't even know who you two are!"

Igniz glares at Doug before he unleashes a surge of power that that causes his black cape to rise up and nearly pushes the trespassers back as he says,"

That's only because I did not feel you needed to be aware of my presence Enji!

I am Ignitz, the man in charge of the Zeon intelligence division, which includes assassinations! Besides me is sub commander Minus, my best man. Don't think you can disrespect me, I have absorbed the genetic information on you all, and used it to enhance my own powers! You Enji can try all you want, but you can't delay the inevitable! This will be the day that the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom are abolished by the one true power!"

Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he says,"

More like collapse underneath its own massive weight! So, Ignitz is it? Well, if you're still here then its clear you were just dandy with Weil blowing up his own planet. And that means your just another dirt bag like him that needs to be taken out at once! The three of you still won't be enough to stop us from giving Weil his justice and throwing this whole battle station in to a black hole or something!

" Another voice them clears its throat as he says,

" Hold on chosen one, its FOUR opponents, not three!"

Tarkin then lands down on a floating metal platform and hovers besides Minus and Samus aims her arm cannon at the grey haired Zeon employee as she says,

" Wait, you're the chief scientist of the Zeon Federation, Azrael Tarkin? Weil must really be desperate if he has to resort to throwing his scientists in to the front lines.

" Tarkin sighs as he says,"

Seriously, I knew I should have just taken my cash and my research and,,, hey hold on a second! How dare you treat me so poorly! True, I may not be a fighter or have any of that magical energy like you Neanderthals but you still are looking at the smartest man in the entire universe! This entire installation is my master piece, and with my special project I have in store for you I have more then enough power to overcome your magical talents!

"Zidane rolls his eyes as he says,"

Great, first that Wily, then that Dark Enji nutcase Vexen, now this guy! Looks like we are on a roll of busting egotistical brainanacs!

"Tarkin gets annoyed as he says,"

Don't compare me to those idiots! Wily, Vexen, nothing those hacks could produce can rival my genius!"

Ben then gets angry as he unleashes enough energy to blow away the rubble in the room before he says,

" I don't care how great you think you are, all of you are going down! For causing all of theses acrostics, theses genocides to go on all for your own selfish aims, all of you, well, besides Craft, are unforgivable! Its time, if you insist on getting in are way, you better not have any regrets because we don't have time for this! "

Ansem then looks at Ben and says,

" Be careful, I know Ignitz has a reputation for being quite good at his job. Even if we are in a rush we can't let are haste make us careless."

Ezan nods as he says," At the same time, we can't afford to waste anytime. If theses flunkies prevent us from stopping Weil in time then everything that has leaded up to this moment would be for nothing! No matter what, the mission must be completed,

Weil and this battle station must be destroyed! "

Igntiz laughs as he says,"

You foolish super soldier freak , its all ready to late! Weil Zabi will soon wipe clean all of the last obstacles in are path to ultimate power! The tide of history is turning, and now its time for you stubborn relics to be crushed underneath its weight! "

As he and Minus land on the ground and Craft begins to charge at them Ben then charges as well as he says,"

We will see, once and for all whose side history is on! This ends now!"

With this Ben and Craft charge at each others and clash with such force that creates another shockwave! However, as this collision of power seems to rock the entire Death Star it seems that will be the last clash of the day because this is where today's chapter ends!

Well, it seems the final line in the sand has been drawn, and now its time for the final battle against Weil and his equally demented supporters to commence! With even most of his own former troops now seeing the truth of Weil's demented lies and now siding with the Lylat Kingdom now only the truly mad and the truly greedy are left to keep are hero's away from the mad example of humanities darkness desires for greed! Can Ben Ezan Zero and everyone else blast away the last walls in there way, or will they be too late to avoid the ultimate disaster? To find out, don't you dare miss the next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time the battles against Weil's diehard followers gets in to full swing. As the battle around the Death Star gets even more frantic the battles inside swings in the same direction since thanks to Minus unveiling one of his special powers, the Enji are warped around the Death Star to be at there enemies mercy! With this Doug and his group takes on Minus, James Hiryuumon and there group confront Tarkin himself. And while at first Tarkin might seem like an easy win, after the mad scientist unveils his ultimate battle bot, the deadly Cyber Dark Dragon, and then fuses with it he shows how deadly his work truly is!

Meanwhile Ezan, Ansem and there group clash with Ingitz and try to weather the deadly powers of the commander of the Zeon intelligence branch. And lastly Ben Zero and his group dual with Craft, and try to snap him out of Weil's control while not getting killed by the Big Boss of Dead Cell's assault! With all of theses enemies to take down, can the good guys still do it in time to prevent Weil from unleashing his ultimate plan? Or will the cosmos find it self being a lot less populated soon? To find out, don't miss

_**Chapter 144: Forceful Downsizing in the Zabi Stronghold! **_

Ah, but before we depart, lets see, well, I was going to have authors notes, but, don't think I need any this time. Oh wait there is one lol. If your confused about Abel's Ark, its just like the Ark form Halo three more or less, just a fancier name and a homage to Xenosage three hehe.

Ah, and one more thing, its not related to my story but I would like to post a period of morning for the assassination of my friends fanfic, which was brutally killed by the work of dirt bag hackers. Hopefully my freind's Zancur will be able to revive his story, but for now ill just say as a reminder all non goverment hackers are scum on the earth.

( Looks around to insure they are not watching me,,,) Um, which is also a urge for me to ask you all to if possible make backup copies of some of my story if you could, just in case this thing would happen to me. Of course I have my own back ups, but, its always good to be prepared. Sigh, my laptop has enough viral problems as it is theses days.

Anyway once more thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of course, and, once more, those that missed a few chapters, leaving a multi review would be nice. Well, hope your all ready for the epic conclusion because it's going to be a blast! ( gets hacked by hackers) Hey that's not funny! Get back here with my story! ( Chases hackers with a mace) Well, till next time, hopefully.


	35. C 144: Final Zabi Downsizing Policy!

_**Chapter 144: Final Downsizing amidst the Zabi Stronghold **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars all pretenses were blown away as Weil at last revealed the true extend of his madness as after shocking nearly everyone with his brutal act of using the Death Star to blow up his own capital planet by running away! But thanks to a restored Harpuia, free at last of Weil's control, he informed his former enemies of the Zeon leaders ultimate plan, which is to merge his ultimate weapon with the ancient Abel's Ark super weapon, which to the horror of are hero's is what created the Halo super weapon that Xiza previously used and the command unit for all over Halo's still slumbering all over the universe!

Thanks to Marluxia supplying his father with data he did not even think he would use, Weil now aims to destroy everything that annoys him in one massive blast! With his list of crimes all ready longer then the population of some planets are hero's at once chase after Weil! And thanks to Ansem appealing to his former soldiers he is able to get some of the distraught betrayed pilots like Char, Zechs, Wolf and his pals, Grahm the Arbiter and others all joined up with their former enemies to insure Weil went down once and for all! However, as they caught up with the Death Star they were confronted by the last die hard followers of Weil. But, thanks to Celi and Euphima working out the flaws in Weil's defenses Ben and co were able to save time to bypass having to deal with the fleet and warp right in to the battle station to settle things with Weil once and for all!

However, before they could they still had to deal with a few more people who could not get the fact that they were fighting for the ultimate greedy backstabber! Before are heroes can complete their objective, first they must deal with the mind controlled leader of the Zeon Dead Cell Unit, former Enji Master Craft, The deadly and powerful commander of the Zeon intelligence division, Ingitz and his top henchmen Minus, and even the creator of the Death Star himself Tarkin had showed up in a last ditch effort to kill the Enji! While the alleys of justice had taken down plenty of even more formidable foes in the past, time is not exactly on their side! Can everyone take out the four last obstacles that stand in the way to Weil before their time is up? Only one way to find out, so let the bell for this crazy battle royal begin right now! Today's chapter begins, on a random child playing catch on a playground in an elementary school in Ben's home town of Transford.

Lol, sike, seriously today's chapter of course begins where the last one left off, on the final battle with the Zeon Federation, or more like everyone against Weil and his die hard supporters over the Death Star and Abel's Ark! However, before we turn back to the fight brewing with Ben Ezan and the others against the Zeon diehards confronting them, first we start with the battle around the massive installations!

* * *

And as we turn to the scene in space it would seem that a bloody stalemate would be the best way to describe it! Even with the Ansem loyalist enriching there forces the Lylat/ former Zeon combo still seems to be having a hard time defeating the Zabi diehard forces! Wither its insane loyalty, insane desire for profits or just programming the defenders of the Death Star are up to being nearly suicidal in their resistance! In fact at the moment Kamille has just avoided two TIE Bombers form self destructing on him before he has his mobile suit defend with its shield to avoid the incoming heads for his former opponents before he dodges a barrage of blasts from a pair of mass produced Qubeley and slashes them in half with the Hyper beam saber of the Zeta Gundam before he looks around and says,"

They are all crazy, even more crazy then the usual morons! They are so determined to die for that dirt bag that I can't tell who is a mobile doll or a crazed idiot! But, no matter what, this won't end till Weil is taken out once and for all! Just hope those Enji can get the job done. Huh, no!"

Kamille realizes he is under heaver fire then he first assumed when he slashes with the beam saber of another TIE fighter, only for a blast of energy to go right through the machines chest and damage the Zeta Gundam! As the Gundam pilot desperately makes sure his machine is still stable he says,"

Great, a blast could only come from, you!

"He then hears a forced transmission cause a unwelcomed shrill female laugh out before he hears the unwanted voice of Haman say,

" Hahah, even now in the face of our ultimate power you dare think you can spit in its eyes and get away unscathed Kamile? How pathetic, this time the price of your insolence, along with all of your pathetic friends will be that of a brutal painful death!"

Kamile looks up and sure enough sees the pink haired Zeon women in her custom white Qubeley and cringes as he sees that it seems to have been upgraded since they last tangoed since now it's equipped with an extra layer of armor with position cannons on its shoulders among other modifications!

As Haman blasts at Kamile's direction Kamile at once opens fire as he says,

" Haman! I am tired of monsters like you and Weil causing so many innocent people to die! When will it be enough for you freaks?

"He opens fire on Haman but even after firing the Hyper Mega Launcher he is dismayed to see the Qubeley use its new gear to form a green energy barrier around itself to effortlessly shrug off the attacks!

She laughs again and says," When will it be enough boy? That's easy, when you idiots stop getting in are way and die all ready! No matter how much you struggle, it's useless! All of you can gather together but it still pales in comparison to the ultimate ruthless will of Weil Zabi! As long as you're held back by your petty limits then you will never be able to win this war! For this war is the ultimate battle of who truly deserves the right to rule over all of this dimension! And only the strongest will survive! Time for you to disappear boy! Consume him my funnels!"

With that she unleashes the many remote bit weapons she has at her command and at once Kamille finds himself being barraged with lasers by every angle! Kamile tries to dodge the multi angled assault but even as he dodges one and blocks another he is blasted in his machines right shoulder! As he tries to minimize the damage he charges at his target as he says," No, I won't die like this! You will never win Haman, the Enji are going to shut down Weil any moment! AHH

!" With this he finds himself taking more damage as the Zeta Gundam is now blasted in the right leg before it takes damage and he then sees Haman charging for him with her funnels encircling her as she says,"

Oh please, you're really desperate if you're putting your faith in those hack jobs! Even if some of those so called warriors of light really have managed to infiltrate the Death Star they still can't derail the end of your precious Lylat Kingdom! And that's because even the likes of Ben Auro Ezan Zeon and the others won't be able to derail us! The president has the power to crush even your rays of hope in to dust! So, be prepared to lose everything! Enough of this, its time you die! Huh, no!"

All of a sudden she hears something and dashes downward just in time as she sees a barrage of blasts blow away her funnels! She then looks in the direction of the blasts and sees that it came from the Fin Funnels of the High-Nu Gundam, with the Gundam in question right behind it! As she sees the ace Gundam pilot coming right for her she moans and says,"

Amuro Ray, so you have come to defend your friend have you? It's useless; you can't save him or yourself!

"Amuro just has his Gundam take out its beam saber as he also aims his Hyper Bazooka and says,

' It's over for you Haman! You're at the end of your rope, this has gone on far enough!"

With that he open's fire with his Hyper Bazooka and his Fin Funnels fire as well at the hostile Qubeley but Haman is expecting such a attack and quickly thrusts around to dodge the funnel blasts while slashing in half the incoming missile before she returns fire with her new shoulder beam cannons and laughs as she says,"

Your right Amuro, you and your pathetic Lylat Kingdom's struggle has annoyed me for far too long! That idiot Atem, just like his father, dared to think he could tell us what to do? He and his merry men are trying to rule a fools society!

There is no place for ideals in the world to come, a place where every being can live in happiness will never be anything more than a illusion! Only the superior most capable beings deserves to have the best, and the bottom of the barrel only deserves to have the scraps! But since there are so much scum filling up the space in this cosmos soon the president will rebalance the scales from such filth and also destroy all who oppose us in one decisive swoop! It's too late, destiny is set in stone and you can't change it now!"

She then releases more funnels to bombard her enemies and Amuro and Kamile both charge at Haman dodging the blasts among the way as Amuro uses his mobile suit's Vulcan guns to destroy another funnel before he says,'

You, you call that a justification for what you have done!? "

Kamille nods inside the Zeta Gundam as he as his machine's beam saber powers up and he says,"

You and Weil, your just demons in human form that want everything! The others may have had twisted yet noble goals, but you're just insane!"

He and Amuro both slash at her but she shows off one of the new upgrades her Qubeley has gone through as her beam sabers has the energy around them grow twice as large to block both slashes she says,"

Insane? Please, it's only the natural for what Weil is doing. The strong do what they want, all other excuses are just things to coddle the weak with their pointless miserable existence! The others may have needed things like Ansem's death and independence from the Lylat Kingdom's oppression to fight.

But, I knew from the beginning what this was really about, it was about us asserting who had the right to rule and put the losers in their place! You idiots think your fighting for a noble cause when all your really doing is defending your petty existence! How sad, but your sham of an existence ends now!"

With this she shocks the two Gundam pilots by having her funnels surround them in a box like formation before they all fire at once! However, instead of firing at them they form a cage of energy! This causes powerful volts to shock both Gundam's as a baffled Kamille says,"

What the hell is this?

"Amuro tries slashing at this new energy cage only to be repelled as he says,"

It, seems like some kind of barrier of pure energy! Damn, this is bad. Attacking it just makes the energy get closer and the cage get smaller!"

Haman then laughs loudly as she says,

" After seeing you use your precious funnels to create that barrier of your s Amuro I made sure Tarkin enhanced my mobile suit to insure I could have some deadly tricks of your own! Now, you can attack all you want but it will just make your ends all the more painful! You boys may have some skills with mobile suits, but your still pathetic chumps that just like the Enji underestimated just how deadly we, and most of all I could be!

Well it's too late, you should have realized just what you were dealing with before it cost you there life! "

She then charges at Amuro as she prepares to run him through and she says,"

At last, DIE! What!?"

She is about to impale the paralyzed Gundam pilot before all of a sudden a large shield blocks her strike, and to her horror she sees it's the shield of the Nightingale! She sees her former commander, and lover take out his massive beam sword as Char says,

" Haman, they may not know you well, but I do! I had as much as I could stomach from seeing you trying to unravel my work and stoop to such lengths to see your petty ambitions through!

And to think I thought there was once something more to you but its more than clear how you're just another common suck up wench!"

Haman backs off in fury as she says,"

Are you kidding me Char? Not only are you pathetic enough to betray us, but you just saved the life of your hated rival? I see the fighting really has broken you in to one pathetic dog! "

Char responds with,"

Oh please, I did not betray anyone Haman, you and Weil are the ones who have tarnished the ideals of the Zeon Federation! Its clear now that Ansem is the real one, and the one who I originally pledged to fight under in the first place! And as for saving Amuro, I only did it because I need him alive at the moment. While he and I have are many differences, I still have some respect for him and Kamile's resolve. You on the other hand, your nothing but a lowlife sell out who discarded everything away for your ambitions!

" Haman gets annoyed as she says,"

You dare act like your better than me Char? You have some nerve, when you're cut from the same cloth as me! You who did whatever it took to rise to your position, and who would pay any price to grasp your desire has no right to lecture me! "

As she open's fire Char then dodges the incoming blasts as he says,"

Your wrong, we are not the same Haman! You and Weil went farther than I ever would and dragged to many innocents to suffer for a petty cause! I rather join arms with the Lylat Kingdom then let you and Weil's madness cause the Zannacross Empire to consume the entire universe in to never ending darkness! So then, it's time to erase the mistake of letting you live right now!"

Haman snickers as she says,"

You truly have let Amuro and the others soften you, then your nothing but another pathetic man that deserves to die! In your weaken state, I have surpassed you Char! So die with your bleeding heart friends!

" She then releases more funnels and sends them to attack the Nightingale but Char shows at once that he won't tolerate being looked down at from his former comrade as he has his own funnels come out and blast apart the enemy funnels before he sees one escape and slash it in half with his beam saber before he says,"

You dare think you surpassed me Haman? Bah, I was only in the middle of battling Amuro, and then caught off guard from the destruction of Texagrad when you showed your true colors. This time I am ready for your advances you whore, and since I trained you and know your Quebley inside and now is the time where you get what you deserve! "

He then fires a blast from his Mega Beam Rifle but in responds Haman has her entire mobile suit glow before she says,"

You looked down at me for the last time Char! I always better then you Char, but you knew I could be a threat so you always tried to hold me back! But it's too late, with the extra technology from Tarkin and Weil ill put you in your place once and for all! "

With that she fires a massive beam from her twin shoulder cannons and causes another collision of massive powers of energy! As the beam struggle blasts back and forth Char responds with

," Bah, you think just tinkering with your machine will make you better than me? How disappointing Haman, I expected better then you!

" With this the beam struggle becomes unstable before it causes a explosion that causes stray energy beams to blast in all directions, and one even collides in to the energy cage containing the Zeta Gundam and the High Nu Gundam, shattering it and setting them free! As the two Lylat pilots fly out Amuro sighs and says,

" Thanks Char, I guess I own you one, even if it was indirectly. "

Char sighs and says,

" Don't make me even more ill Amuro, just hurry up and help me end her pathetic life before she wastes are time even further! "

Haman gets annoyed as she charges at the three and says,

" It's all ready to late, nothing you the Enji or anyone else can do will save anything! Very soon everyone in are way will be removed forever!

" Amuro and Kamile then both strike at Haman and block her slashes with their own beam sabers as Amuro says,

" You act like you understand Weil Zabi so well Haman, but Weil has proven more than once he does not reward the loyalty of his most devoted followers at all! You think Weil cares about you at all? The moment you seem unprofitable to him I doubt he would waste a second killing you!" Haman laughs and says,

" Don't compare me to all of those riffraff Amuro Ray! I am not an incompetent lackey, I am someone who understands the president well, and can give him what he wants in more than one aspect! I'll always have a place in Weil's world, that's why I strive so hard to create his perfect version!

" Kamile then responds with," You only think your special because Weil wants you to be his devoted pawn! Open your eyes, he wants you to be loyal so you will do anything for him!

" Haman then laughs madly as she fires blasts from her shoulder cannons to force the Gundam pilots off her as she says,

" You think I am naïve enough to put my absolute faith in any man, especially someone like Weil? HAHAHAH, who do you your talking to boys? I know full well there is always the chance that someday Weil could betray me. However, all I need to do is win this battle, then someday, when even Weil's guard is down, I'll make everything mine! I won't be stopped by you, by the Enji, or ANYONE! I have slowly climbed up from the bottom to the summit of everything! And soon I will be , the queen of, AHH!"

As Haman was ranting all of a sudden she realizes too late she sees a flash of light coming her way and even after moving she still finds her machine's right shoulder pad get blasted off! She then sees Char bringing his massive beam saber down on her and as she blocks it she is blasted downward as Char says,"

Haman, your truly pathetic! To think I felt pity on you even for a day.

" Haman gets angry as she says,"

How quick you are to change our tone, when I remember how much you use to say how much you needed me to survive!

"Char chuckles as he says,"

Oh please, I only said that because I knew how fragile you were at the time. You always did think too much of yourself! "

Haman then gets furious as she says," You dare say that to me? You lie; you needed to see me as the new Lalah Sune just to survive! But it's ok if you can't admit how important you were to me, I was faking how good you were to me anyway!

" Char chuckles and says,'

Oh I knew all along, I just played along to make you think you had any talent. However, now I see I should have just crushed you before you could grow in to the fool you are now! Oh but don't worry, ill correct that mistake shortly."

Haman gets furious as she says,

Char, you, I will kill you! I'll kill you and everyone else that stands in my way to getting what I, AHH!!"

Before she can finish Char takes advantage of her frenzied state to smash her Qubeley in to the air before Char at once says," Haman, this is where we say good bye! "With that before she can react he has his funnels blast her beam sabers out of her hands, and then slice the Qubeley in half! As she sees the legs of her own mobile suit float off and explode she gets furious and says,"

No, I can't lose now! I did not come this far, only to be stopped by you Char! "

She then gathers all the power she has left and has the Qubeley fire a massive blast from all of her weapons at once! However Char then aims his Mega Beam Rifle once more and says," Sorry Haman, but you can only blame this on yourself! "

With this the two blasts collide before Haman says,"

No, I won't die, not now! I have the will to rule the cosmos!"

Amuro then flies alongside Char and fires off a blast from his beam cannon as the Zeta Gundam fires its Hyper Beam launcher as Amuro says,"

Char is right, you can only blame yourself and your demented ambitions for your death! If you came with us you could have lived, but you cast your lot!"

Kamile then says," That's right, you thought that you could back stab everyone until you came up on top? All you did Haman, was fall to the lowest point of all! Too bad, but this is the end!"

With the combined blasts of the Gundam's it overwhelms all of the power that the custom Qubeley has left and she is horrified to see the combined blast tear through her last attack, and then consume her and her mobile suit! All she can say is,"

No, it was not suppose to end like this!

Damn you Char, damn you all to hell! AHHH!!!

" With that she is vaporized as a massive explosion kills her! Seeing pieces of her custom Qubeley fly by Char just sighs as he says,"

Haman Karn, it is a pity it had to end like this. You did have great potential, but you let your talents consume you and became far to power hungry. Then again, I suppose it's because we served in an environment where the power hungry flourished. "

Amuro then says," All right, now with Haman down, that should give us at least a little more breathing room.

" Kamille then looks to the right and says,

" Not that much Amuro, look!"

The three then sees a swarm of various mobile suits heading for them before Char chuckles and says,"

Well, I suppose since most of the fleet is composed of nothing but mobile dolls then it is pointless to attack any individual besides Weil. They have no moral; they will just keep fighting till they stop receiving orders. However, with the Death Star being as well defended as it is, taking it down is going to be a hassle even for me.

" Amuro then has his Fin Funnels go out to attack again as he says,"

Let's just do what we can for now, and hope that the Enji can take Weil out before we run out of time!

"Char then opens fire as he says,

" Amuro, you really think they can pull it off? I heard of the fleets that Ben Auro and the others did, I saw him stop the space colony from falling myself. But, even so, this is a whole different cadacory.

" Amuro nods and says,"

Don't worry, they are the real deal Char, I know they have what it takes to stop Weil! So, stop worrying about it before a stray grunt shoots you down while you're not paying attention!"

As Char sees his rival go off to blast through a pair of incoming TIE fighters he chuckles and says,'

You think you have the right to give me advice on how to fight? Bah, I suppose it will be clear enough if the Enji did their task well enough if we are not blown to atoms soon enough. "With this he to resume the fighting as he sees the Death Star begin to glow. However, while this concerns the Red Comet and the others in the face of a massive amount of enemies gunning for their throats they don't have much time to dwell on it.

* * *

However, now it's time to go back to the group that is dwelling on how little time is left to stop Weil's master plan from working, Ben and the others! And of course this means we at last return to where the chapter ended last time, with the Enji Knights and their friends seeing the four top servants of Weil getting ready to attack! At the moment Ben is getting ready for anything as he sees Tarkin, Ingitz and Minus all floating above them and spouting evil grins while Craft is still in his face trying to bring his blade down on Ben's head!

As Craft uses even more power and Ben counters with more of his own he sees Tarkin lick his lip and sigh as he says,"

So guys, if you're so smart then can you solve this riddle? If you clam you know everything about us then you know that we taken down Weil's son Marluxia, Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Doctor Willy, one of the seven demon lords of Zannacross himself, and more! Yet, you think you four can take us down? If Weil has more power than the god of darkness then I don't know why you bothered building this thing. Well, then again bad guys always test positive for overdosing on mad ego but at the moment I don't really feel that sorry if Weil set you out here just to die because too many lives are on the line to be wasting time!"

Tarkin then sighs and says,

" Arrogant Enji, you assume to much like always! I assure you we are all well aware just what powers you can harness. However, don't think we are here to die!

" Ingitz nods and says,"

He is correct, you may have beaten all of those beings, but even if even my power is not, quite has high as some of your previous opponents it does not mean you will reach the president alive! Strength is not the only thing needed to win a battle, it's also decided by superior tactics! The president knows all too well that it's not just power that is needed to win a war, but how to use that power to hit the enemy when they are at their weakest! You may have power Enji, but we have the superior mind, and the better preparation! But don't take my word for it, it will be clear enough for even the dimmest of you when you all die! "

With this Doug gets annoyed and powers up himself as he gets ready to attack and says,"

You all think you're smart enough eh? Well, if you really put your heads together you see that we outnumber you more than four to one so no matter what you have we can take it! Now pretty boy, I think I'll make you move now!"

He then blasts at Igniz and prepares to smash him in the face but while in only a second he is right in front of the high ranked Zeon official, as he wishes to see his fist knock out his teeth Doug is shocked to see his fist go through his target! As he lands on the ground he sees the image of Ingitz vanish before he says,"

A after image? Looks like he has some speed, but let's see how long you can out run me after I stop warming up preety boy! Huh, whoa!"

He then sees another column of deadly white energy heading for him and dashes to the side before it shatters a wall! He then sees Igniz floating above him looking annoyed as he says," I tire of hearing your annoying chatter. Before you were going to interrupt me Enji, I was going to finish by saying that numbers are not threat when they can be easley divided! Minus, why don't you use your powers to seal the deal now?"

Minus nods and says," As you wish. There is no escaping your death, Black Warp!

" With this Minus has his magical energy surge before he slams his right hand in to the ground and to everyone's horror all of a sudden the entire room gets dark before holes in space appear above the Enji! Ezan then gets tense as he says,"

Did, he really create black holes out of thin air? Everyone, move quick!"

Aeris tries to set up a barrier as she says,"

No, it's too quick I, AH!"

All of a sudden everyone is consumed by the black holes before everyone that was targeted gets sucked up before the holes close!

Doug, Megaman Protoman Senel and a few others did not seem to be targetd and they all fall down before Doug quickly gets back up and says,"

What, what the hell did you just do you freaks? "

Igniz chuckles as a black hole appears before him and he says,

" Oh nothing much ape, just securing are victory! Now Tarkin, make sure you give them no room to breathe."

With that a vortex consumes him and Craft before Tarkin chuckles and says,"

Don't worry about that, I won't let them have any chance to ruin the moment where Weil sees who is the true genius of this operation!" With this he too is sucked up and Doug clutches his fist and says," Damn it freak, I don't know what you pulled but it will take a lot more than a few holes to kill my buddies!"

Minus chuckles as he walks foreword and says,

" Don't miss assume things Enji. That attack was not to kill, but to split up your comrades so that I, Master Ignitz and the others can kill you all in a much more effect manner."

Megaman aims his buster at Minus as he says,"

You think you can just split us up and take us out? You're going to pay for thinking it will be that easy you jerk!" He then fires off a blast but Minus just smirks as he has he waves the long trench coat like part of his uniform in the way of the attack and defects it with ease as he says,"

No, you will lose everything for daring to think you could succeed with this pathetic plan! "

With this Megaman ducks out of the way of his own blast before Doug sees this and says,"

Find, I get it you're not a run of the mill Zeon grunt Minus! However, your black hole magic and fancy trench coat skills won't save you from the pounding I am about to give you and your boss!" Minus then has his aura explode till it's as high as the rooms ceiling before he says,

" Your just as cocky as your profile reported Doug Fitter. However, I assure you, with my training and the enhancements to my body I can and will crush you all!"

Doug then says," So I am the cocky one? Time to minus another jackass from this place so we can get on with ending this war! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With this Doug goes all out and unleashes a barrage of lighting fast punches at the white haired enemy! However Minus shows he is not all talk as he is fast enough to block each punch before saying,"

Please, as if I did not see that coming! "

With that he goes to unleash a furry of his own punches and the others then see Doug and Minus going at it as they move around the room like smears of energy with each collision of fists causing a shockwave! After thirty seconds of this Minus tries to break the stalemate by lashing out with his trench coat and Doug is hit in the arm as he sees the clothing slice in half a steel pipe behind him! Seeing blood coming out of his arm Doug chuckles and says,

" Well Minus, it's clear you're not that a grunt even if you are still a tool! So, since you're still fighting for Weil I guess seeing him murder his own citizens does not faze you eh? So what, he has something on you or your just another robot who is only fallowing orders?"

Doug at once kicks some rubble at Minus but the Zeon employee catches it with his hand and shatters it as he chuckles and says,"

Oh please, it's nothing of the sort. The president has no reason to force me to fight for him, I fight for him for my own free will! It's simple, I desire the vast reward he promises to insure his plan works. You could say I am a man who prefers a lavish lifestyle, and has no qualms at what must be done to maintain it!"

Doug gets annoyed as he says," So you don't mind chilling out in a mansion doing whatever you want while millions, or even billions suffer under your own watch? Sounds like you're a typical upper class snob who does not give a damn about sharing the joy, and that means I have no problem at all smacking your head off your shoulders! Fury Aura!

"With this Doug's energy raises to even greater lengths as the energy around his gauntlets and grieves before he then says,"

All right, party's over! Shitenshuu!" With this Doug charges at Minus in a blur but to his shock Minus catches the incoming strike with his hand! Minus clutches down tight with enough force to make Doug feel the pain as he looks right at the Enji and says,"

You Enji and your justice nonsense, like all hero's believing in such rubbish is your undoing! The masses may have bought the cover story of Ansem's death and the need to have are independence from the Lylat Kingdom. However, all of Weil's closest advisers knew what this was really about, and it was about Weil proving he was the only true master of the cosmos! In the end peace and equality are just sweet words to appease the common worker.

Life is a never ending struggle, and only those that are strong enough to ride it out to the top will prevail! There will always be winners and losers and the losers will suffer, that is what life is! If you can't expect it, then you will die a fool! In fact, you really are a fool Doug Fitter! I happened to go over your profile, and it said you came form a lower class divorced family. It was only because of your raw power that you were let in to the Enji Knights! I would never expect trash like you to understand the refined style of living! But, just know that you can't understand anything, so just please die! "

Doug grins as he says," I rather die a brainless monkey then a heartless monster anyway! But I won't die before this war ends with all of you nut jobs dead! You think your so smart because you readied up on me eh? Even if you did your homework it does not change anything, I still am going to wipe the floor with you! Your right though, I just am not big on living it up rich even if I had the dough. Guess because I value what's really important in life, pepole not money ! But I rather let my fist teach my lesson money bags, so lets get on with shutting you up!

" Minus has his eyes glow before he says,

" Sorry, but I WILL kill you! I am well aware your skills are with martial arts. Even if you were trained by Gouken, the best martial artist in this dimension, but I know how to conter your talents Enji! Now, time to take a nice nap, forever!" With this he creates another black hole right above Doug! However Doug sees this and dashes away as he says,"

Come on, really think I'll just let you suck me in to one of your black holes? Sorry, but I am too fast for your fake holes to catch me!"

Minus sighs as he sees Doug zigzag around him before he says,

" Yes, your making that quite clear mister Fitter. However, good thing for me, that's not the only ability this spell can produce! Time to have your lunch my pet."

Doug raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What, you think a dogie is enough to stop me? You're going to just lose your pet so let's get serious and, huh? Whoa!" He then sees form the hole, or more like hears a loud deadly sounding roar before in a flash a giant black panther wolf hybrid monster jumps out and tackles Ben's shocked teammate! As Doug is smashed to the ground he quickly sees this new beast roar at him and bare its teeth as he says,"

Well, that's clearly no poodle. "

Minus laughs as he says," You think? My magic can also summon things as well as transport things, thus allowing me to have as many reinforcements as I desire!

"Doug smirks as he says,"

Nifty move Minus, but summon as many fido 's as you want, it won't save you! Whoa!

" The new monster roars as a massive blast of energy forms in its mouth and Minus says,"

This is no mere dog you idiot, this is a monster that has Digimon DNA, and has as much power as a Mega level Digimon if not more!

" Doug just grins as he says," Oh, so that means it will take more than one bunch to KO it eh? Thanks for the advice!"

With this he shocks Minus unleashing a surge of power and blasting the beast up in the air before he swiftly unleashes a uppercut that smashes its jaws shut right before it was about to unleash its mouth blast! As the beast has its attack backfire the attack causes it to shatter before Minus then gets annoyed and says,"

Where, where did you get that much power? You, you're just a normal human, without the powers that Ben Auro has or the DNA altering like Ezan Zeon, you should not be able to reach such powers naturally!

" Doug grins as he unleashes his full power through the Mystic Gate power up and as his skin turns red he says,

" Surprised? It gives me a kick that so many of you jerks underestimate what I can do! Sure I don't have the perks that Ben Ezan or some of the others have, but I don't need them! This is just my drive to be the best I can be! Humans have massive potential, even normal ones you know! Snobs like you, who only see things in terms of class and money think that that's what it means to be the best!

But, you don't understand anything! It does not matter what you own, it just matters what's in your heart! No matter what you are or where you're from, as long as you believe in yourself and no one else you can keep on going no matter what! No matter what you and your bosses through at us, we will win!

" Minus then gets annoyed as he says,"

Your foolishness knows no bounds! Idiot, it's too late, Weil will soon have his absolute victory and all of your confidence will be exposed for the pure stupidly it is! So, if you think my pet was nothing, then let's see how you like his brothers!"

With this he snaps his fingers and in a moment two more black holes appear before him and unleash two even larger monsters! As they both snarl and bare there fangs at Doug he looks confident and says,

" Bring it! I am not afraid of shutting up a pack of dogs whose bark is all they got! Even if you think we are screwed, I know we still are in the game! "

Minus sneers as he says," Bold words when I know all of your moves and how to counter them!

"He then points at Doug and his two pets charge at him! However before Doug even moves Protoman appears in front of one and points his buster at one before he says,"

So what, even if you know what we can do, it does not mean you can counter it! We will keep coming at you till we win! "With that he transforms to his Azure Shogun form and says,"

Blue Moon Nova!" With that he fires a massive blast just as the machine is coming to pounce on him and blasts the beast back! Red XIII then charges at the falling monster as he says,

" That's right, we call came here for one reason, to stop this madness once and for all! Blood Fang!

"With this the red wolf creature unleashes his Limit Break and smashes through the beast's chest, killing it! Doug then grins as he says,"

Could have not said it better myself! All right you smug freak, you wasted are time long enough but it's time we carry on having are meeting with the president! Masenko!

"With this Doug unleashes his best beam attack and fires a massive yellow energy wave that blows right through the other monster and blasts it apart instantly! However Minus gets furious as he powers up and says,

I won't let scum like you kill me! Enough is enough!

Negative Nova!"

With this he puts his hands together and unleashes a massive black energy beam that clashes right in to Doug's attack! The two beams clash and Minus laughs as he says,"

Hah, I told you I know everything you can do! You won't win; your fate is to lose! All of you who struggle to live, is this foolishness really the only answer you have? If that' is so, then this is why it's better off if you're dead!"

Megaman then jumps up and transforms in to Hyper Megaman again as he says,"

Even if our choices are sometimes foolish, it's still one we choose to believe in! No matter what, we will fight through the pain and survive to make it worthwhile! And that's why we can't lose! Hyper Burst!"

With this he unleashes his ultimate attack and as it combines with Doug's attack the blasts overwhelm Minus's attack and as he sees the hero's attacks coming for him he looks furious and he says,"

No, I can't lose like this!" With this he jumps up in to the air just as the blasts goes through the walls of the Death Star and he says,"

I have to change tactics here, to bad for you all I still have plenty of things up my sleeve! Now to, huh? NO!!"

Doug as warped to right in his face as he says,"

Sorry, too late to change the game plan! Time to minus you from the equation! Final Shoryuken Heaven! "

With this Doug smashes Minus before he can react in the gut with such force that in a flash Minus is sent flying through the ground! As everyone hears the Zeon official yell loudly they hear it get fainter and fainter till they then hear an explosion before Senel says,"

So, think he survived that?"

Doug lands and shrugs before he says,"

Well, I hit him with enough force to send him right out of this thing and in to space. He could have used his hole's to warp himself out but I reckon I hit him too hard to fast for him to pull that off. Besides, do we really care? This guy was just Zeon tool number sixty six, he was just a massive waste of time!"

Red XIII nods and says," He may have been nothing but filler but sometimes even pointless battles cannot be avoided. Weil wants to waste are time with all that he last left to throw at us." Protoman nods and says,"

He is right, by splitting us up Weil wants to slow us down till he can synch the Death Star with Abel's Ark and blow up everyone as he pleases. "

Doug then pounds his fists together and says,"

Well, no way we are letting that happing right guys! Come on, let's keep a move on so we can catch up to are buddies!

" Megaman nods and says," I hope the others are all right, that Minus guy could have warped them anywhere!"

Protoman shrugs and says,

" Maybe, but he did say he warped them to other places in the battle station so they are just somewhere around here. Still, this place is the size of a small moon so by the time we find them the battle could be over."

Doug chuckles as he says," Relax guys, everyone's beaten nastier baddies then Weil's top guard dogs. No matter what tricks they have up their sleeves I am sure they can take them down! So let's just believe them and hurry up and getting what we came here to do done! "

Red XIII nods and says," Your right Doug. We may not be able to sense power levels thanks to another jamming filed around here, but if we look around I am sure we can find where Weil is! There is not a moment to lose so let's move!" With this Doug charges and jump kicks the steel doors to the next floor down before he thinks to himself and says,"

Come on guys, you better not make me be lying to myself! I know they can take down those punks, it's not like they are anything special!"

With this Doug sees two Destroyer DOM Droids rolling out to greet him but before they can even transform in to attack mode Doug kicks both of them and shatters them with one blow! However as he and the others now go to try and find there pals and confront Weil in the process now it's time to see just how the others are doing!

* * *

And with that we turn to a group of hero's just as they were warped in to a different direction of the Death Star thanks to Minus's magic, and the group is the one that is now facing off with Minus's boss Igniz! Ezan, Ansem, Zidane, Squall, and Aeris where the ones transported with him and as Ezan lands on the ground he quickly regains his fighting stance as he sees he and the others are now in a room filled with statues of women in red drapes like they are holding up the ceiling, a hallow wall that shows the raging battle in space, a red carpet with the Zeon emblem below them, and most importantly the blond haired villain floating in the air above them all looking sinister!

Acting nonchalant Igniz looks at the group and says," Yes, this will be the perfect setting for all of your demises. And now that it's not as stuffy I can enjoy this."

Zidane glares at Igniz and says,

" So warping us to a different spot and splitting us up was the best you got?

" Igniz chuckles as he says,

" Please monkey, your nightmare has just began!"

With that his aura blasts the Enji back and the ground shakes before Zidane says,

" I had it with this joker, you're going down!"

Aeris then gets worried as she has her own holy aura come out to push back her enemies power before she says,

" Everyone, be careful. This Igniz has the same cold eyes as those like Sephiroth, and the same dark power lurking in his heart!"

Squall then has his Lion-Heart Gun Blade shimmer with energy before he says,

" Maybe so Aeris, but we can't afford to waste time, so we will just have to handle this swiftly but carefully. Now!

"With this both he and Zidane jump up to attack him before Ezan says,"

No, Zidane Captian Lion Heart you can't rush this opponent!"

Igniz then chuckles as he says,"

So, you propose yourselves to die first do you? Such nobility shawl be rewarded!" With this he has chain blades come out of his sleeves and lash out to slice up the two Enji! However both of them are quick enough to block the strikes before Zidane says

," Sneaky are we? Well, guess that clears up what kind of way you prefer to do things!"

Igniz smirks darkly as he says," You have no idea Enji, just what I can do. However, now I'll show you, that all of my body is a weapon!

" With this he shocks Ezan's teammates by having his very cape lash out and attack both Squall and Zidane with its many sharp edges many times in a second! This attack causes the two to be hit countless times and while they were not hit in any vital areas they still are blasted back as blood comes out from many places at once! As Squall breaths hard and sees Igniz looking amused he says,"

Well, it's clear that this guy likes surprises. Still, at least we know what he can do now."

Igniz responds with,"

You pathetic warriors of light, this is only a taste of what I can do! You won't live to see through all of what I can do though, it's too much for a entire country to endure let alone a few beings! But don't worry, ill, oh?"

He then turns around and quickly lashes out his chain blades to block an incoming slash form Ezan! Igniz chuckles as he says,"

Nice try, but you're dealing with someone who teaches how to kill quickly! "Ezan just narrow his eyes and says,

" For someone who claims to be the Zeon Federation's master of killings you sure seem to be the opposite of the quick quite time. I wonder if all of your deaths are just fabrications.

" Igniz smirks as he says,"

Oh please, I did not get to my position just through fabricated results Enji! I became the head of the Zeon Federation's intelligence division because I am the absolute authority on spying and stealth kills! AH, in fact I think you should be well aware of how my job works Ezan. After all you're dear step father Garma Kaiba had the same position as I! How amusing, in the end we are not to different Ezan, well expect that I am not a blind tool.

"Ezan then has his purple magic aura flare up again as he says,

" That's right, your just a pathetic power hungry fool! You and I have nothing alike at all Igniz. I am a warrior that enforces justice, and your scum that spreads misery. That's why the time has come for your termination! Chidori Filed!

"With this Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form before he unleashes a storm of lighting right at his opponent! However everyone sees that the lighting is just absorbed by the blond enemies' cape before it discharges and Igniz says,

" Really now, you think I did not know what I was getting in to today Ezan? My clothing is like an iron rod, it will neutralize any electric based attack! "

Ezan lands back on the ground and has the energy around his Nu-Epyon Katana surge before he says,

" Thanks for the lintel, now I know to just fry you! Light Divider! "

With that Ezan fires his purple energy beam at Igniz but his target has his own energy rise before he extends his right hand and says,"

Don't think it will be that easy! Nega Genesis!"

With this he unleashes a massive orb of energy that collides with Ezan's attack and blasts right through the beam! As everyone sees Ezan jump back and the blast tear through the ground before the said ground shakes Zidane laughs nervously as he says,"

Great, even Ezan just makes this guy chuckles. Looks like he is more than talk after all." Igniz smirks and closes his eyes as he says,"

A smart observation Zidane. As you can see, while I may not have the natural magical powers of you all, I used the fruits of Tarkin's research to greatly enhance my own powers! I have the DNA and fighting tatics of you, Ben Auro, and all of the others infused in to my mind! "

Ezan sighs as he says,"

They seem to be passing that around like party favors as of late. However, it won't help you Igniz, no matter what powers you try to grasp you will end up with nothing!"

Aeris nods and says,"

Yes, you grasp power because your heart is empty, but no matter how much you and Weil try to take from others it will only bring despair.

" Igniz turns to the flower girl and says,"

Foolish girl, don't act like you can comprehend are vision! If you're too weak to except the true form of this world then its better off dead, be erased with the rest of the old world!"

Squall then charges at Ingiz as he says,"

You're the madman who can't see that the true face of the world is not just for you! Blasting Zone!

" Ezan nods and says,

" You just can't handle that not everything you want can be forced in to your grasp! Chidori Burst!

" As he Squall and Zidane all go to slash at Igniz there foe just laughs madly as he says,

" You all just don't realize how narrow your understanding really is! The likes of me and Weil, indeed have the capacity to concur all that is in are sites, because we have the will to subdue all obstacles! Watch closely pests, watch the power that will rival that of the gods! Chaos Tide!"

With this he raises his hands and just as the Enji are about to strike him columns of white energy blast up and consume them all! As they are all blasted back and are burnt Ezan recovers as he says,"

Damn him,he is quite the unpredictable one."

Ingiz looks right at Ezan and says,"

Do you only now realize you're not getting out of here alive? I told you, those that are in my sights always die! The only expectation, was you Ansem."

As he turns to Ansem Ezan 's father just chuckles as he takes out his Oblivion saber and says,

" My, I feel so privileged. Bah, Ingiz, ever since I knew Weil you were always close behind as his lackey.

" Ingiz frowns and says,"

You always were bad with your words Ansem. If you expected the way the wheels of fate were turning you could have had a place, but you just had to be so stubborn. I was in charge of insuring you died that day on the Twilight Town space colony. Sadly, thanks to the meddling of that Enji Master it was it because the one blemish on my record. However, thanks to luck I now have a chance to fix that error! This time, no Enji can save you Ansem Zeon!

" Ezan gets annoyed as he says," We will see about that, I had enough about you and everyone else blabbering about being a god!"

He then goes in to attack again before Ingiz warps above him and fires a barrage of white energy blasts at him before he says,"

It's no delusion, we are on the verge of becoming masters of this domain and all others wither you can expect it or not!

"As Ezan goes to try and slice his head off Ingiz has a blade of energy form around his hand to block it! As the two slash at each other with such speed that the others can barley track them Ingiz says,"

I am fully aware of the powers of your Sharingan eyes Ezan, and I assure you none of its tricks will stop me!"

Ezan smirks as he says,"

Funny you say that, the last few opponents of mine said the same thing before they died!

" Ingiz just gives of a even larger grin as he says,"

Well, unlike them I made sure I did my research and prepared the perfect solution to your existence!"

He then fires another blast from his spare hand and Ezan quickly backs off before slicing it in half as he says,"

I am tired of hearing you, I think ill, whoa!"

He then quickly dashes to the side as he sees one of his enemies chain blades come out of the ground and try to skewer him! As he dodges that attack he realizes another one is coming right for his head and while he is able to avoid being smashed in the brain the weapon still slashes in to his cheek! As he quickly wipes off the blood he says,

" He is a crafty one, I can't afford to be sloppy. However, all that means is that enough is enough and now it's time I finish this!

" Ingniz responds with,"

In that case finish it if you can Ezan Zeon! But you see I too am growing tired of your existence so the games end here, Brutal God Project!"

With this he clutches both of his hands before his energy surges and he unleashes a barrage of white energy bombs from his hands as pillars of energy also erupt all around are heroes! As Ezan and the others dart around the room he slices in half an incoming blast and bursts towards his opponent as he says,"

No matter how much of a tantrum you throw you won't stop me! This ends now! Huh, Guh!

" Before he can reach Igniz his vision gets hazy and he slows down enough for Igniz to smash him to the ground with his hand! As Ezan quickly rebounds he coughs up blood and Igniz laughs as he says,"

Good, right on schedule!

"Aeris then gets worried as she says,"

Ezan, what's wrong?"

Ezan then looks back at his opponent and starts to breath hard as he says," Why, do I feel so drained all of a sudden? There is no way I used up my energy yet, unless. No!" Ingiz laughs as he lashes out his chain blades again and a drab of a purple liquid falls out before he says,"

Oh yes Ezan! Even someone of your stature can't resist my special poison! That's because I designed it just for you Enji scum after all and based it off Xiza' s Anti Enji bullets! It might not, be quite as fast but it's still fast enough to cripple you in mere moments and leave you at my mercy!

"Ezan struggles to get back up as he says," You scum, your little tricks won't, be enough! Huh?

" In a flash Ingiz has warped to behind him before he slashes him in the back with his chain blades and kicks him in to a pillar before he says

," Oh it seems to be quite enough since I am all ready to fast for your weakened body to match! I knew your battles against your previous opponents showed that attacking the mind is a futile endeavor so I targeted your body! And it seems to have paid off, because now it's time for the super elite warrior of light to be shattered! Pay the price for standing in are way! Huh?

" He then sees a blast of energy coming for him before he defects it and sees Ansem now is powering up! He then has his own Mangekyo Sharingan eyes form before he says,

" I won't let you kill my son in front of me you fiend! Amaterasu! "

With this he unleashes a storm of black fire at Ingiz, but the blond haired man unleashes a wave of energy at it as he says,

" Not even that can stop me, give it up!

"With this his energy pillar collides with the Amaterasu attack and blasts it back at them! However Aeris casts a energy barrier just in time to protect them both before the combined attack is sent flying though the ceiling! As Ingiz casually bats away the falling rubble he smirks and says

," Ansem, you still are passionate to what is close to you I see. Too bad for you it blinds you from ever reaching true power!

"Aeris then looks resolute as she says,

" You're wrong, Ansem does have true strength. Strength is not just used to hurt others, it's to protect what is important to you! You and Weil use your power to hurt those that stand in your way while Ansem tried to use his power to protect the people that believed in his vision! That is why he has true strength, and why he is a better man then you and Weil! "

Ingiz looks over at Aeris and chuckles as he says,"

Ah yes, the reborn last Cetra. My dear, what would a being who already tasted death once know about how to use power? You let your feelings let Sephiroth kill you once, and even though a higher power showed you mercy here you are throwing away your life for worthless filth!

"Ansem sighs and says,

" Madmen like you just can't seem to grasp that it is not a sin to have compassion, to help others that are less well off! Only by helping each other, by understanding each other can we expect to truly live as one!"

Ingiz then has his power surge to even greater heights as the entire ceiling collapses and he says,

" Just the kind of philosophy I would expect, form a bunch of naïve imbeciles who are too weak to embrace true power!

The truth hurts but its harshness shows who is truly fit to be the masters and who is fit to be the slaves! The strong, the rich should not have to bother wasting their time assisting people unequal to them unless it profits them, for the poor only have themselves and their weakness to blame for their powerlessness miserable lives! Time and again the weak cling on to a strong willed being who has foolish ideals about a better more equal world but its only to create dreams of a future that will never exist!

You all, King Atem, and your laughable Lylat Kingdom is just that, another foolish dream that is about to be erased by the reality the President will soon create! And now, just like Weil will soon use this battle station to erase all thorns in are side, I will now erase you thorns this instant!

Embrace having the honor of dying by my full wrath,

Disintegration Universe!

"With this all of a sudden a magical symbol appears below Aeris and Ansem before in a instant a black sphere consumes them both! Ingiz laughs madly as he says,

" Yes, there is no escape, die! "

With this Ezan Squall and Zidane are horrified to see the orb glow as Igniz throws another orb from his hand in to the sphere before it takes the image of a galaxy appears, before it changes to that of the galaxy exploding! Zidane raises an eyebrow as he says,

" What the hell is this? "

Squall gets tense as he says," Not sure, but I am sensing a massive amount of power from that orb."

Igniz continues to laugh as he says,"

I am sorry I was not kind enough to let you all go together but I'll make sure you three die as one once they are done! Take a good look Enji, I trapped your friends in a enclosed realty I created, one that exists only to be destroyed! And since it's like a whole cosmos is crumbling death is the only outcome for those entrapped in my sights! Heh, you Enji assumed you could waltz in and stand in are way but only now in the end do you realize that you never stood a chance!"

Ezan gets back up and says,"

Ingiz! You won't get away with this, no matter what you do it won't be enough to stop me from killing you!

" Ingiz snickers as he forms energy in his hands and says,"

My, you just can't expect defeat can you? I know the feeling, but like it or not you have lost! IYour father and Aeris are all ready dead, by now there last moments are the rare experience of a dimension breaking down around them! It would seem that I just proved who the superior warrior is have I not Ezan? Maybe if the truth had not dulled your blade this would not have happened!

Don't feel bad, even while you won't experience the same style, you're about to join them! Hahaha, even if the others are not able to preformed as well as I it's still no concern, the moment of are victory is in our grasp! It's time for the universe to embrace the will of its one true master! Now, time to, huh? What the, no, impossible!

" All of a sudden both him and the Enji see rays of light crack out of the Disintegration Universe Sphere, before all of a sudden a column of light blasts out and destroys it! Moments later everyone realizes what happens as Aeris emerges, in her holy celestial armor! As Ansem is behind her she just turns her armored head to Ingiz and says

" Your wrong Ingiz, you and Weil will never see your mad vision come true, because we are going to stop it right now! Your artificial cosmos is not powerful enough to trap us it its destruction!

" Ingiz steps back in shock as he says,"

What, this can't be! No being can escape! "

Ansem chuckles as he says,"

It would seem you underestimated just how powerful Aeris 's divine power is Ingiz. Thankfully she was able to unleash it before it was too late."

Aeris then has her holy aura light up the room as she says,

" I am just glad I was not too late. Ingiz, you think you have become a god but you have just became a twisted demon. I will not condone your actions any longer, we must stop you before you and Weil cause countless people to suffer! "

Ingiz looks enraged as he says,"

So, you think you're a angel that is casting judgment on me? Even if you really are enforcing the celestial ones will it means nothing! Neither the angels or the demons can control us now, we will rewrite history so that we and only we will be the supreme masters of all! You won't stop me,

Void Genesis!

" With this he puts his hands together and forms a massive white ball of energy that is large enough to take up the size of the room and the one above it before he hurls it at Aeris! However Aeris quickly has her shield and staff combined to form a bow as she says,

" Its time to see how you like it when your better bring down ruthless judgment Ingiz. Judgment Arrow!"

With this she unleashes a massive blast of holy energy that collides in to the villains attack, and pushes the energy bomb back at him! A worried Ingiz unleashes all of his power to cause his attack to grow larger as he says,"

No, I won't be defeated like this, I won't be killed just as I was on the verge of becoming a master of the cosmos! Huh?"

He sees Zidane, Squall, and Ezan all coming right at him from behind as Zidane turns in to his Trance mode and says,"

The becoming a god act was lame from the get go so give it a rest! Grand Lethal!"

Squall then says," After all, it's not like scum like you would ever become a god in the first place, Fated Circle!

" Ezan fallows up with," That's right, no matter how hard you reach out, it's you who was only grasping at illusions Ingiz! You understand nothing. I may have once thought that depending on others was a weakness, but now I know that its strenth to belive and fight with others!

Your finished, Backlash Mirror Force Flare!" With this the three fire off their energy attacks, and forces Ingiz to jump up to avoid the attacks before he realizes what the result will mean and he says,"

NO! Damn you Enji! I did not do everything that was required to get this far only to be stopped here! I won't allow it, ill, RAHH!!

" With this the breaking off of his concentration allowed Aeris to break through his attack, and consume him with her holy light! Everyone sees that Ingiz managed to not get fully caught in the blast, but his whole right side is still blasted away! As he lands on the ground with a thud he screams in pain as the blast explodes above him and he coughs up blood before he says,"

Damn you, I won't let you get away with this!

" Ansem then walks forward and says,

" It's over Ingiz, even you should realize you have no hope of victory now. "

Aeris nods and says,"

Yes, please stop this before anyone else has to needlsy die."

Ingiz clutches his bleeding stump as he says,"

Your right, the only ones that will die, are those that need to die! Heh, so it seems that I was shunned from becoming a god of the new world. But, if that's the case, then ill become a demon who insures the extinction of everything!

"He then quickly presses a button on his chest as Ezan says,

" Ingiz, what do you think you're up to now?"

Ingiz just laughs madly as he says,"

You just don't get it do you? Defeating me, changes nothing! Weil Zabi, has all ready won and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Squall sighs as he says,"

We will see about that, we just proved to you that your reality is not set in stone and soon you boss will see the same thing!

" Ingiz just staggers back as he says,"

You just don't get it, even now after everything you witnessed you still fail to see just how many steps ahead Weil Zabi is over his enemies! However, soon you will realize how nothing can stop the ultimate plan that Tarkin and Weil have put together, Operation Ragnarok will not be stopped! But even now I'll be merciful enough to take you to hell with me before that happens! I never fail my task, I rather die than live as a failure! So now, come with me to hell! HAHAHAHA!!!"

His chest then begins to glow before Ansem gasps and says,

" No, he has a bomb! "

Aeris then says," You, would die to take us with you? I won't allow it!"

With this she casts a powerful holy barrier around Ingiz, just before he unleashes a self destruct bomb that destroys himself and rocks the entire battle station! Thankfully Aeris cast a powerful enough barrier to protect everyone as they see a explosion contained in the cage of light she created! However even with this the explosions shockwave shatters the window and at once emergency shutter doors close to prevent anyone from being sucked in to raw space! As the shutters close, and Ezan and everyone sees that the smoke is clearing with not a trace of the now deceased head of the Zeon Federation's intelligence bureau before Ezan puts his sword away and says,

" Well, looks like he was even more foolish then I thought if he thought blowing himself up could be enough."

Squall shrugs and says," Maybe so but at least now this battle is over. "Zidane chuckles and says,"

That Ingiz packed a punch, too bad he did not realize a meaner one! Still, he knew how to hit hard. Hey Ezan, you all right with that poison he sent in to you?"

Ezan smirks as he says,"

Oh please, a little toxin won't take me down now. Although, it is, rather unpleasant. Never the less let's move on, before, we, run out of, ug."

With this the sliver haired warrior falls down on his face before Aeris at once goes over and says,"

Ezan! Don't try to act tough now, that poison would have killed a lesser man in seconds! Here, let me heal that right away! "

With this Aeris at once unleashes waves of healing magic to cure Ezan of his injuries and remove the poison. In a matter of seconds Ezan recovers and sighs before he says,"

Thank you Aeris. I am sorry for the trouble; I just did not want to waste time."

Aeris has her helmet fade in to light particles as she giggles and says,

" Making sure you don't die is not a waste of time silly. Come on, it's time we stop this cruel game Weil is playing once and for all."

Ezan nods and says," That sounds find to me.

" Zidane grins and says,

" Got that right! Since it's a no brainer that the others will crush the other Zabi lackeys, Weil has official ran out of people to hide behind! Still, to be honest Ezan I am kind of surprised you had this much trouble with Ingiz. I mean, if you used your Divine Joutei power you could have beat him in a second. Come to think of it you have not used your new power since we invaded the Zeon Federation territory!

" Ezan just shrugs and says," Because so far there has not been any need to. Even with obstacles like the Death Meteor Dragon and that disgusting clone, I did not feel like wasting my new power on unworthy opponents. I am saving my full strength for Weil after all.

" Zidane scratches his head as he says,"

Seriously Ezan? I mean, Weil is just a devious old man after all. He likely has a few machines guarding him but it won't be anything we can't handle!

" Squall looks up and says,"

Don't underestimate Weil, that is what he wants us to do. Ben told us that last time they confronted him it was reported that his body seemed to be cybernetic, and had more than a few unnatural modifications. After everything he has done, the last thing we can afford to do is underestimate him.

" Ansem nods and says," Yes, this whole battle is now being fought because I was foolish enough to not see through Weil's true plans, this time I will not let him catch me off guard. Come everyone, pardon me for drilling the point across but there is no time to waste!"

Aeris nods and says,

" Hopefully Ben Cloud and the others are nearby, but the only way to know for sure is to go on and look so come on!"

As they all use flight magic to fly out of the room Ezan tries to sense his comrades magical energies only to feel a jumble of energies thanks to the jamming filed installed all around the Death Star before he thinks to himself the words of,"

Tsc, like Zidane said I doubt any one will be defeated by the likes of those lackeys. Still, Ben always tries to give victims m

ercy. And, while I am sorry for Craft's fate he better not let his guard down because he is trying to save him, there is no time for it! And as for the others, Tarkin is not like Vexen, he is just a scientist and that Minus was just a weak lackey. The others better not be being beat or ill beat them even harder when this is through! Now, is that the central elevator?

"With that Ben's rival changes his thoughts to that of what looks like the true path to Weil, but now with the battle over we now turn are view to another ongoing battle to see if Ezan 's thoughts were justified or not! And the battle we now turn to is none other than the group that got transported to where Tarkin wanted!

* * *

And now we rewind time a bit to where James, Vincent, Barret, Hiryuumon, Samus X, and Axl all fell out of Minus's black hole and quickly landed to see a large room with several raised platforms, computers, things that look like lab equipment, and a thin plank at the bottom that contains what seems to be a massive green stream of energy raging through it! ( Its kind of like the place right before you fought Darth Vader in the Force Unleashed). James quickly looks around as he says,

" So, it looks like we are all still here, well, most of us."

Hiryuumon looks around and says,"

Wait, what happened to the boss and the others? They better not have gotten lost! Huh, oh great, it's that rat smell again!

"Everyone then hears a laugh before they hear a voice say,'

Silly little Digimon, your fellow heroes are not lost yet, but soon like you lot they will be lost in the darkness for eternally!"

Everyone then looks up and sees Tarkin floating above him in his glider platform before they all get in to battle ready positions and X charges up his X buster before he says,"

What happened Tarkin, what happened to are friends!"

The top Zeon scientist just keeps his arms crossed as he chuckles and says,

" Calm down you out of date trash, your precious fellow trespassers merely got transported by that Minus's magical powers to different locations through out the Death Star so that you can be properly disposed of."

Hiryuumon then growls as he says,"

Think you can split us up and take us out? Forget it, you should know by now that nothing you throw at us will stop us! "

Tarkin then gets annoyed as he says,"

You pests really have been quite annoying, thrashing my creations left and right. However, that comes to a stop right here! To think that your causing such a fuss that I have to deal with you personally. What an bother, that damn Weil, treating me of all people like this!

"Samus then aims her arm cannon at the hovering man and says,"

Looks like Weil gave you the rawest deal there is Tarkin. There is a sizable bounty for you dead or alive, so its your choice at how you want this day to end!"

Tarkin laughs as he says,"

Lets see, I think ill end it with my masterpiece destroying all of the fools who keep bothering me! Are plan was perfect, the only miscalculation was that you all survived the destruction of Texagrade! But, what's even more irritating is that you all are here in the first place! All ports were closed, and the defenses installed forbid any sort of magical transportation in to here!

"James chuckles as he says,

" That may be true, but we found away around that thanks to the help of the people you shunned! With Ciel 's help we were able to access your own warp terminal, and thanks to Euphemia giving us the pass code we were able to get transported by your own system! I guess maybe now you will see the value of treating your workers fairly eh Tarkin?

"Tarkin looks furious and says,

" So you saved that naïve child, and won her over did you? She always seemed like the flaky type. Bah and all of this annoyance is because of Ciel? Bah, I thought Wesker was suppose to keep a tight watch over her termination! Sigh, finding good lab assistant is such a ordeal. She had the brains, but not the will to make use of it! Bah, if you grow squeamish over the process of a experiment you will never be able to get anywhere! That was disgusting enough, but when she tried to tamer with my creations, that's when she had to die! To think someone with such promise could turn out to be such a disaster."

James then says,"

More like she had the common sense you lack and saw how you were using your great mind to cause so much pain, so much death! "

Tarkin snickers and says," Oh please, I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you! Those unable to carry on die, it's the basic rules of life! You Enji keep going on acting like your superior when all you do is interfere with things you can't possibly understand!"

Vincent gets annoyed as he aims his Cerberus pistol at Tarkin and says,

" Enough of this, its clear your just another madman like Hojo and the others, someone who cares nothing for life and everything for your twisted research! Its clear you don't care who you hurt to make your experiments a reality, so this is where you die!"

With that he fires a shot, only for Tarkin to raise a eyebrow before his platform instantly fires off a laser to fry the bullets! As his platform has wings extend till its like a glider that was used by Spiderman villains the Green Goblin the Hobgoblin and others before he says,"

Come now Enji dogs, did you really think I would allow my self to be defenseless? Oh no, I am quite prepared to at least kill you trash!"

Hiryuumon then says,"

You think you can kill us? No machine of yours is going to cut it, your going down!"

Tarkin chuckles as he says,

" That's right, your Ben Auro 's Digimon partner are you not? Ah Digimon, or Digital Monsters, beings that were created by the merging of the many different energies of the world combining together in to beings who can evolve radically in to beings of devastating power on par or of even greater strength the summon sprits! I always do have a fun time experimenting and analyzing on you Digimon, so this will be even more amusing for my experiment!"

Barret then growls and says,"

I had enough of this fools blabbering! Lets just get on with it so we can bust this whole place up!" Tarkin then takes out a controller and says

," Don't think your ever going anywhere again my little lab rats! You may have turned my creations like the Cyber End Dragon, my Chimera Overtech Dragon, and my various mobile armors in to scrap metal, but my ultimate anti Enji weapon will be the bane of all of you! You see, your all in my lab on the Death Star, so you will all have the honor of being my first test subjects! Now, come out to play,

Cyber Dark Dragon!"

With this he flicks the switch on his machine and all of a sudden everyone hears something roar! James at once has his power burst out before he looks around and aims his energy bow around as he says,"

Great, more delays. Lets make this quick so we can, oh?

"He and everyone then sees the very wall in front of them open up like the metal was a liquid, before a dark colored metallic thin Chinese's like dragon with four large spikes around its head, black pointy wings, and a long thin spiky tail fly out and circle around its master! As its eyes glow red and it roars with enough force to shake the ground Tarkin laughs madly and says,

" Yes, its time all of you die at the hands of my master piece the Cyber Dark Dragon! Its time you disgusting scum pay the price for disrespecting me! Are you regretting mocking me now you so called hero's? Uh, what is this?" To his fury he sees that the hero's are not scared at all by the appearance of the Cyber Dark Dragon as Hiryuumon just chuckles and says,"

That's your big weapon huh? Big deal, we taken out uglier monsters that were twice as big! "

Tarkin gets annoyed as he says,

" It's not the size that counts you simpletons, it's the amount of power it contains! This machine of mine, has the DNA of countless Digimon that I captured and dissected and utilizes all of there best powers. Ah, and if that's not all enough for you then hear this, I also added some of the same power of the Celestial Beast, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! I may not have, got a sample but I was able to replicate it to make the most powerful monster of all at my command! With all of this firepower I have combined in to one engine of destruction you will all be atoms before you realize it! "

James then aims his bow at the Cyber Dark Dragon as he says,

" I see, that's quite a list you have there Tarkin. However, even all of that power, won't be enough to save you! "

Tarkin looks annoyed as he says," At the time when you should be begging for me to spar you, you dare mock me? All the more proof you're all a bunch of nitwits! Well it's to late now, there will be no mercy to any of you! Now, kill them all!"

With that he commands his creation and at once it gathers a massive amount of energy in to its mouth before it fires a blast of red energy at its targets! At once everyone dodges the blast before they see it blast through a few walls before X says,"

Well, its clear that this thing packs a punch, so lets take it out fast before it cause any problems!"

Hiryuumon nods and says,

" No way your ugly toy is going to stop us, we have to many people counting on us! If you want to see what the true power of a Digimon is Tarkin, ill be all to happy to show you! Now, Hiryuumon, Warp Digievole to, "

With this a surge of golden energy blasts out of him before moments later he transforms and blasts out in his human shaped royal knight form as he shouts out,"

Shinryudramon! All right, get ready to see your big masterpiece get a little shorter, well, a lot shorter! Manga Scintillate Edge!

" With this the Mega Digimon warps right in front of the machine and unleashes a powerful slash! However he is shocked as he sees the slash just cause the Cyber Dark Dragon to turn its eyes on him before in a flash it lashes its tail out and smashes Shinryudramon in to the wall! Tarkin then looks ecstatic as he says

," Even a Mega level Digimon, even one that might be a royal knight is nothing but a microbe for my pet to crush! You won't escape this time, time you pay for causing so much trouble! "

James then sighs as he says," We won't run, we will shut down both you and Weil's mad ambitions right here! Ginrei Kojikyaku!"

With this James unleashes his true power and as his energy bow takes a hexagon like shape he at once fires a barrage of energy arrows at the Cyber Dark Dragon, only for the robotic Dragon to fly right through them like they are nothing as Tarkin laughs and says,"

Really now, you think your little Quincy tricks will even be able to dent my genius? Think again Enji, your all powerless!"

X then transforms in to his Ultimate Armor as he says,"

Time to show you your calculations were far off Tarkin, Nova Strike!

" With this his body explodes with energy as he smashes right in to the jaw of the Cyber Dark Dragon, only for it to have no effect!

Tarkin then sighs and says," I keep telling you fools, no matter what you try its useless!"

Barret then says,

" Well, maybe but we will be even bigger fools if we don't even try! Catastrophe!"

With this Barret unleashes his ultimate limit break as Axl summons a proton cannon to fire at the hostel as well! To round it up James also aims at the Cyber Dark Dragon and says

," Yes, no matter what the data says, we are here to make are own desired results! So, lets see how tough that armor on your creation is, Steel Shider!

" With this James also fires off a powerful chainsaw like energy arrow as the other blasts head right at the monster! However, to there shock they see that the attacks are absorbed right in to its skin before it roars and unleashes a shockwave that nearly blows the hero's off there feet!

Tarkin just looks delighted as he says," Why thank you, you just made you demise even more relevant! The Cyber Dark Dragon's entire armor can absorb energy like humans absorb water in to there skin! Nothing you have will be able to save you! Haha, face it, in the face of my true genius your powerless! "

Shinryudramon then warps right in front of his enemies as his shield transforms in to a cannon and he says,"

Yah yah your toy is invincible and blah blah, heard it from the last few genius maniacs we busted! Even if what you said is true lets see if its insides are as tough! Time for a free meal, Infinite Exia Ray!

" With this the mega Digimon unleashes a powerful ray of energy, that blasts a hole in a many walls all the way to the end of the Death Star! Seeing not a trace of his target he chuckles and says,"

Well, looks like that shut him up. Ready to go shut Weil up guys? Guys? Why are you all looking worried, did I blow someone else up?"

James just gets tense as he says,

" No, you don't understand, behind you Shinryudramon!

" Shinryudramon does as he says," What ha, AHH!"

All of a sudden a tail comes right out of the wall and smashes him hard through a platform and in to the ground so hard he leaves an indent, and the tail that did so was none other then the Cyber Dark Dragon! Tarkin is right besides him laughing madly as he says,"

You know, I always do find it so curious when you morons proceed to blow your opening blabbering your mouth before you attack! Hah, and while your out plan might have a chance, good thing my creation can quickly assimilate with any metal and merge with it for some handy evasive maneuvers! Do you realize by now that your actions are utterly futile lab rats? Well, it does not really matter, because its time I turn all of you in to cadavers! Finish them, use the power replicated form the Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lighting Flare!"

With this the Cyber Dark Dragon roars once more before its shape slightly changes to the creature dwelling inside Lacus and fires a massive white energy blast! Seeing the blast rocket towards them Vincent happens to be the closest one to the attack as he hastily casts a reflect spell and says,"

Damn this thing, he really has created quite a formable machine. However, it won't be, enough to, RAH!"

With that his magical barrier cracks and shatters and he is consumed by the blast! As the explosion consumes a good chunk of the room and the others are blasted back by the shockwave! As Barret is blasted in to the wall he says," No Vincent! That's it, you sick freak, I don't care how powerful your dragon is I am going to break that stupid grin of yours! " Tarkin just grins as he says,

" Bold last words you buffoon! You were lucky your friend got caught in the blast and took the full hit, you got to survive a few more seconds! It's quite sad, even people as dumb as you should realize you have lost! The Death Star will fire oh so soon, and everything you believe in will promptly vanish for good! How lucky for me, I get to see a first hand view of what happens when hero's lose all of there hope and fall in to absolute despair! Hahaha, time to pay the price for standing in are way! Lets see who, whoa!

" With this he sees a massive blue and purple energy blast heading for him and moves his glider just in time to avoid the blast! He then sees the smoke where Vincent was get blasted away as he see's Cloud's friend fly out of the smoke in his blue skinned demonic Chaos form! As Vincent aims his massive Death Penalty cannon at Tarkin he says,"

Your going to be in for even more disappointment Tarkin, because no matter what you will never be able to break us in to absolute despair. No matter the pain we will keep going till you and Weil, and the entire Zannacross Empire is defeated. So, lets see how well you can analyze are full resolve! "

With that he fires off another energy blast only for the Cyber Dark Dragon to get in front of its master and blocks it before Tarkin sighs and says

," That's right, you have the power to transform in to the avatar of Chaos. But even the power of the soul wrought of terra corrupt is no threat to me Vincent Valentine! No matter what you do, it won't have any effect on my master piece so just submit to the superior power all ready! Huh, ahh! "

In the blink of a eye he sees that Vincent is now right in front of him as he extends his free clawed hand and says,"

The Cyber Dark Dragon may have impressive systems, but your still not a fighter, just a frail human who hides behind his creations and his unwilling pawns! "

He then lunges to punch Tarkin and would have smashed in to him if not for the Cyber Dark Dragon having one of its wing spikes extend and impale Vincent in the back! As Vincent is flung in to the air Tarkin takes a deep breath and clears off the sweet on his face with a handkerchief as he says,"

That was a little to close, but my creation won't allow any harm to come to me! Even if my own senses are not fast enough to keep up with you the Cyber Dark Dragon's sensors are! You can't take the easy way out and try and aim for me, I would not miss such a glaring oversight Enji!"

Vincent proves how durable his Chaos form is as he pulls the spike out of his wound and has it heal up before he says,"

Damn him, he is making this quite annoying."

James then flies up to along side Vincent as he says,"

Maybe, but I think I know how to stop this."

Vincent turns to him and says,

" Are you sure? We don't have much time for guesses and hunches."

James nods and says,"

There is a good chance it can work, as long as you and the others can keep him preoccupied for just a few seconds."

Vincent shrugs and says," As you wish."

With that he charges at the Cyber Dark Dragon and fires off a few more rounds, as X, Axl and the others do the same! However while the good guys fire at there enemy from many angles at once they just see the dark machine absorb all of there attacks before Tarkin chuckles some more and says,"

Go ahead, try attacking from any angle, how many times you like! It's still all worthless! Huh?

" He then sees James has flash stepped behind him as he aims his bow right for Tarkin and says,

" You call your self a scientist when you forgot the most important thing Tarkin! And that is that its worth falling countless times to find the way to success! Light Reign!

" With this James unleashes dozens of energy arrows at once at Tarkin only for his opponent to respond with,"

All to true Enji, expect that if you die before you can see the experiment completed its all quite pointless!" With that the Cyber Dark Dragon has one of its wings extend to protect Tarkin and absorb all of the energy arrows as Tarkin laughs again and says,

" See, another waste of time! Huh?"

He is shocked to see James grin as he says," That may be your observation, but not mine! Now!

" With this he gestures his free hand before in a flash a dozen of the energy arrows he released move upward , over the barrier created by the Cyber Dark Dragon, and then move downward and right at Tarkin! The horrified Zeon Scientist jumps back as he says,

" No, NO!" He is able to move his glider out of harms way, however while he comes out unscathed his control module for the Cyber Dark Dragon is hit and destroyed! At once he gets horrified as he sees the Cyber Dark Dragon roar and start moving in a spastic state as Tarkin then says,"

No, he was able to control his arrows? Then, he baited me to get at the control module? "

James smirks as he says," Well, looks like you guessed that a little to late Tarkin. It would seem my experiment was a success, and now you no longer can control your creation. Which also means you are finished."

Tarkin just clutches his fist as he says," Don't you dare put your labels on me, I am FAR from finished!

" He then has his glider fire a barrage of missiles and lasers at James but Shinryudramon warps in front of his friend and blocks all of the attacks with his shield before he says,

" Sorry, but you are way finished you jerk! Now its time for you to decide if you want to just have your carrier finished or your life along with it! "

Tarkin just puts his hand on his head and leans back as he says,"

You think a man like me would allow theses options to be the only ones I have Digimon? Tsc, your very wrong, your all going to wish you never tried to make a mockery of me and my work! Still, I give you credit for pushing me to theses lengths! Yes, your James Elrond correct? Now I see that the data on you was spot on, you are quite the tactician. Even if you don't have quite the raw power your comrades have your still quite a bother."

James smirks as he says,"

Well, someone has to make sure my teammates don't blow themselves up. I suppose I do have a talent for seeing the weakness in my enemies assaults. "

Tarkin takes off the monocle in his right eye and says,"

Is that so? If that was the case, you should have seen the weakness in your own outlook, and made the right choice! If I recall, before the war started, I remember one of the families that were asked to defect to the Zeon Federation was the Elrond family."

Shinryudramon raises his sword and says," Watch your tong you rat! I won't let you slander my buddies!"

Tarkin grins as he says,"

Ah but its true! The Elrond family is both wealthy and influence through out the universe with there many assets. Yet there power was and is weakened by the rules of the Lylat Kingdom! Weil thought a family like that would be better off fighting for us!"

James just chuckles as he says," That might be true, but you seem to be leaving out that the Elrond family resolutely turned down Weil's offer! Its true we may not have as much money living under the Lylat Kingdom's rules, but its still a government we are loyalty to. And that's because my father, unlike Weil, is not so greedy as to think giving up a little money is not worth having a equal and fair society to all living beings regardless of class or wealth! "

Tarkin sighs and says," So you enjoy sharing to your unworthy peers? How pathetic, I suppose all of your stupidity is going to be blasted in to atoms soon anyway!"

James aims for Tarkin again and says,"

Enough Tarkin, you're the one who is pathetic and can't admit how wrong you are! This is your last chance, your experiments have failed you so surrender or face your justice now! "

Tarkin smirks and says,

" Justice, means nothing to me! Justice is a sham, only a true genius can bend and surpass the rules of reality to suit ones means! For example, you think I have lost, when its far form over! I may have lost control of the Cyber Dark Dragon but ill just have to resort to controlling it manually! "

With this he fires another barrage of missiles from his glider to keep James and Shinryudramon back before he quickly flies right in to the now immobile Cyber Dark Dragon and lands his glider right on his creations head! In a second wires come out of the glider and in to the head of the machine, before wires wrap around his legs and arms and both his and the Cyber Dark Dragon's eyes glow red! As it roars and turns to glare at James before the Enji says,' What, did he just, take manual control of the Cyber Dark Dragon? Whoa!"

In a flash the enemies busts right at them and head buts Shinryudramon in to James, sending them both crashing in to the ground! As they get up James heals his injuries as he says," Great, now its even faster."

Tarkin then laughs as he says," Hahaha, I told you that all of you would pay for doubting my genius! All I had to do was take control of the systems directly and we are back on track! It's the same system as the mobile suites funnels weapon, I knew the pyscomm system might have been needed! It might make thing a little more risky, but, it's a price I will gladly pay to see you die!"

Shinryudramon just powers up as he says," You think that's going to change anything? Now all that means is that your making it so that you have to die no matter what! Smooth move idiot!

" X nods and has his thrusters on the Ultimate Armor blast him up to the top as he says,"

Its always a shame when more lives are lost then need to be but your clearly a insane maverick who must be taken out for the sake of the cosmos Tarkin! This is the end!" He then dodges a incoming tail lash and fires a shot right at Tarkin, only for the Cyber Dark Dragon to have its armor form a barrier of its own armor around its master and absorb it! Tarkin then remerges and says," Your just wasting your time now, I can now have my creation protect me form anything, I am truly invincible, and you are all truly finished! " With that the Cyber Dark Dragon fires off another mouth blast that X just manages to dodge before Tarkin sighs and says,

" All right then, I think I proved how pointless this struggle is, time to end this experiment lab rats! There is no escape, no matter what you try to do death is your only option!

Now, Cage of Destruction!"

With this the Cyber Dark Dragon fires another beam, this time in to the air, however everyone is shocked to see it split up and form a cage of red energy that is quickly coming down on them! With this the cage of energy expands the entire large room and slices everything in its path! X sees this and says,

Great, I don't think we want to touch that."

Samus looks around and says,"

You think? Only way out of that might to blast through the floor and go around the room."

Tarkin just laughs madly as he says," I would not do that if I were you, for if you have not noticed below us is one of the parts of space station Ragnarok's super lasier! And its running as we speak! Go if you wish to be fried in stead of sliced up, either way is find by me! However, if you really are hero's you might want to die with a little dignity for the history books and all! Heh, all of your resistance and your just going to become my next resurch topic! "

James quickly looks around the room before he raises a eyebrow, takes a deep breath and says,

" I rather go with winning this battle at all costs option Tarkin! Everyone, I think I have a plan to win this, but we have to do this right!

" Barret shrugs and says,"

If you have a plan then go for it, we don't have much time to argue kid!"

James nods and powers up as he says,

" All right, everyone attack one part of this energy cage! Ultima Arrow!"

With this James fires of a arrow infused with the Ultima magic as his allies all unleash there attacks at the same spot, blasting a hole in the energy cage! Seeing this causes Tarkin to snarl as he says,

" There is no escape, the Cyber Dark Dragon has a unlimited energy supply, ill keep at you all till you are dead! "

James then bursts upward and says

," If that is the case, then this has to end now! Time you see, that your mad resurch has lead you to your own demise Tarkin!

Now, Magenta!

" With this James uses his magic to rip off large parts of the various metal objects in the room and smash them all at Tarkin and the Cyber Dark Dragon! As all of the metal objects are latched on to him Tarkin gets annoyed as he says,"

You think you can delay your demise by throwing stuff on me? Your petty magnet spell won't work on my dragon you clown! Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees the tail of the Cyder Dark Dragon get forced down as a crane gets smashed in to it before James says,

" Maybe it can't effect you, but if enough objects are attached to you, then it will be effected at some point. Thankfully, this entire battle staion is made of metal so I have more then enough things to anchor you! "

Tarkin gets furious as he says," You think ill allow you to proceed to make a fool of me? Ill rip you apart Enji!

" With this since the Cyber Dark Dragon currently has a incomplete missile magnetically glued to its jaw Tarkin just tries to ram in to James, however James is ready and warps away from his enemies charge and appears below his enemy before he says," Careful Tarkin, getting revved up will make you careless!"

Tarkin just gets more furious as he says,

" Silence! I am the smartest man in the entire universe! I Azrail Tarkin can create inventions that have the power to overpower the celestial ones! I won't be lectured by a arrogant Enji brat! Die!

" With this he has the Cyber Dark Dragon rip off the missile with its tail before he unleashes another blast from its mouth! However James then dodges that blast and quickly runs up as he has all of the energy that he has left flare up as a massive wing of blue energy forms on his right sholder before he says,"

Now, or never , Maxinum Eraser Arrow!

" With this James unleashes a massive energy beam right at the Cyber Dark Dragon's mouth, and goes inside it! Tarkin is horrified to see the beam blast right through the lower half of his machine! As he nearly is torn off his dragon he coughs up blood from the impact and glares at James before he says,"

Damn you, James Elrond I will make you pay! Huh?" All of a sudden Shinryudramon is above him as his shield turns in to a beam pincer as he says,"

To late, your a goner!"

With this he graspes Tarkin in a instant and blasts downward and smashes him all the way through the floor! As he smashes Tarkin hard in to the ground of the next level Ben's Digimon partner flies back up and says," To slow now? Thanks for the advice creep, it came in to handy! "

Tarkin stumbles back up as he has the Cyber Dark Dragon roar and he says,"

Damn you all, DAMN YOU!! I won't, allow this! Think you won, you have not done a thing! The Cyber Dark Dragon can self repair as well, and if that's the best fire power you can muster then its hopeless! " James grins as he says,"

Maybe we don't, but you do. Time you get a first hand glance on how powerful your master piece really is Tarkin! "

Tarkin has his eyes widen in horror as he looks to the left and realizes that he is in the path of the Death Star's super lasier! Hearing it getting ready to fire another shot Tarkin freaks out and says,

" No, NO! Weil, must be firing the lasier! No, not now! Weil, come in! Mister President! Damn it, the transmitter is damaged! I can't, let it end like this! I have to, GUH! "

Before he can move, even more chucks of metal are slammed in to him thanks to James, and the Enji uses his magical energy to transform the metal in to giant chains that smash Tarkin and his dragon to the ground! Samus Axl and X all fire ice beams to keep Tarkin glued to the ground before James says," Sorry Tarkin, but if you are willing to build a battle station with enough fire power to destroy a planet you better be ready to handle it! "

Tarkin then sees a massive green light coming out of the right end of the pathway before he looks frantic and says,"

No, you can't do this! I am the smartest man in the cosmos, in this entire dimension! You can't just let me die! "

Barret chuckles and says," Sure we can Tarkin, your just a rotten heartless scumbag that does not care who he kills to see if his toys work!

"Vincent nods and says," And since you clearly have no desire to repent, nor be willing to surrender, this is your fate."

James then goes to clear off some dust off his glasses and says,"

You may be a brilliant man Arzrale Tarkin, but you used your brilliance to let Weil cause untold misery to the cosmos and purely help you and his ego! What a scientist is suppose to do is use his talents to help all life, not just the elite. I can't allow you to grossly misuse your mind any longer Tarkin. I swear that we and the others will stop this madness once and for all!" Tarkin seems to be in a delirious state as he desperately has the Cyber Dark Dragon lash off the metal weighing him down as he laughs frantically and says,

" Hehehe, HAHAHAH!! You think you can stop this? Its to late, nothing can stop the process now, NOTHING!! My grand Death Star will soon be in sync with Abel's Ark, and be able to fire anywhere in the cosmos! Soon, all existence, will be reshaped! I must see the creation of the new world, I must, show my greatness to the universe! I can't, after everything that I did for Weil, after everything he made me do, it can't end like, GUAHHHH!!!!"

In that instant Tarkin and the Cyber Dark Dragon are consumed by one of the lasers the combined to become the world busting super laser before are hero's see that the one thing that Tarkin did not designed his creation to defend against, was his other creation before in a matter of moments everyone sees the chief weapon designer of the Zeon Federation be vaporized to dust! When the laser goes by at last and not even dust remains Samus just shrugs and says,"

Well, he had it coming.

"Axl chuckles and says," Ill say, but even so, what a way to go. Still, you pulled some slick moves to open himself up for that James."

Shinryudramon chuckles as he says," Man James, you outsmarted the genus of the Zeon Federation! That must make you a super genius!

" James just chuckles as he says,"

Thanks for the complement Shinryudramon, but I am no genius, at least not in the league of those Wily, Vexen or Tarkin. I just know a few things and seem to be good at keeping a cold head on my shoulders in the mist of battle. Looks like for all of Tarkin's knowledge he did not seem to be good at working under pressure.

" X nods and says," I guess when Weil Zabi is demanding everything from you it could cause you to crack a little. Still, Weil has caused enough people to lose enough things because of his selfish desires, its time he is stopped once and for all!"

Vincent nods and says," Now that unless Tarkin downloaded his mind to a network or something he is out of the picture, we can resume are true mission. I just hope its not to late."

James walks forward and says,"

Well, its only a hunch but if we fallow the trail of the super laser hopefully Weil won't be to far behind. Um, lets just stay on the level above though. "

Axl nods and says,"

Good idea, it's the best we got so lets get going! I just hope the other guys got things wrapped up by now. "

Shinryudramon ascends in to the air with his wings and says,

" Don't worry, no way theses Zeon chumps can keep are buddies down! "

Samus then blasts the rest of the damaged door in there way down with a missile before she says,

" One can only hope. All right, lets move!"

With that the group heads out to resume finding the current most wanted man in the cosmos, and as they do its time to turn to the last battle between Weil's last defenders, and the only unwilling pawn, Craft!

* * *

And with this we now turn back to Craft and the opponents that were warped with him, Ben, Cloud Tifa and Zero! As we turn are view to this stories' main star it would seem that this battle is all ready under way, and at the moment Ben has just defected another blast of energy fired from Craft's sonic energy cannon and as he defects the blue energy blast in to the wall he sees Craft charging at him to thrust his Solidus sword in to Ben and while are hero blocks the strike he then sees Craft has grenades come out of his belt and throws them right at Ben's face! Ben at once dashes back before they explode but he finds out to late they are sonic grenades!

As a massive burst of painful sound hurts Ben's ears and as he tries to use his training to block out the pain he sees Craft charging at him as his cannon hand transforms in to a bayonet as he rushes to try and slice up Ben again, only for Zero to appear and block the attacks with his Z saber! As he blocks the attacks he fires a blast from his Z buster and Craft jumps up as the blast goes on to destroy the Sonic Grenades! Tifa and Cloud then go to attack and Craft fires at them to keep them back before he says,"

Ben Auro, Cloud Strife, Zero, all of you have improved your skills greatly. But, this is where you fall!" Tifa gets annoyed at not being mentioned she says," Damn it, I am here to you jerk! Stop this, this whole battle is pointless!

"Craft just has his sword glow before he says,"

Your wrong, any battle that depends the life of the president is not pointless, I will up hold my duty to the end!"

Zero sighs ands says," Snap out of it Craft, you really want to go down as Weil's lap dog? I am more then a little sure he does not care what happens to you!

" Craft just shrugs and says,"

It does not matter, for in the end its my destiny! No matter what, a soldiers fate is tied to battle, there is no escape!"

Ben gets annoyed and says,"

That's not true Craft, we make are own destiny! As long as we fight with everything we have, there is no reason are battle has to end in tragdy! "

Craft chuckles before his sword glows and he says,"

Ben Auro, after fighting in this war for so long, you still cling on to such hopes? No one can change fate, ill show you how hopeless it all is! Separate Solidus!

" With that his blade turns in to four separate blades each with a different elment coming out of them, as two extra robotic hands come out to grip them before he welds all four swords and says," Do you Enji Knights really belive that your fighting will bring peace? If there is anything my fighting has taught me, its that peace is a illusion!

No matter what leader is in charge, people working together, truly working as one for the common good will never be more then a fantasy! After seeing how weak pepole are, I am expected to trust the fools that sit back ideally as there world falls apart?

" Zero gets annoyed and says,"

Is that why your not bothering to fight Weil's control Craft, you just gave up on living? How paththic, I thought you were stronger then that! All I know is that I belive in my friends, that's all I need to keep fighting!"

Craft has his two extra hands rotae his swords around like fans before he charges at his opponents and says,"

Well then, Zero, Cloud, Ben, and Tifa, lets see who truly understands what strength is! Cyclonus Blade!

"With this Craft charges at his enemies and unleasehes a barrage of lighting fast sword slashes, and the three heroic sword weldiers clash back! As everyone fights off Craft's attacks Ben blocks a powerful vertical slash with such force that he creats a shockwave before he says,"

Damn it Craft, don't let Weil make your life be a waste! What would all of the people who belived in you think of what you are doing now? Think Phantom, and all of the other men who died fighting under your command will be proud that the gave up there lifes for a demented man's ambitions? " Craft just narrows his eyes as he says,"

Phantom, and all of the others, I don't deserve to face them. But, this is war, in the end pointless deaths are to be expected, for that is are nature." Ben gets mad at that and his power explodes before he says,"

That's the best excuse you can give Craft? I don't care if your being controlled, I won't allow you to say something like that! I refuse to say that Max, Gandowan, Ricky , and everyone else that has died for nothing! I won't allow it!"

With that he unleashes a surge of power that has the Star Sword slice right through two of his blades before he instantly punchs the shocked Craft in the face with such force that he is rockted through the wall behined him in a second! Not even bothering to see Craft's reaction Ben cluths his free hand as he says,"

Even if its humanity's nature to be pety, repetive and war hungry, I know that slowly we can change for the better as long as nut jobs like Weil, Sephiroth Kira and all the others don't ruin everything for everyone! Ill fight with everything I have to insure that Max did not die, that everyone did not die for nothing! "

Cloud nods and says,"

All of us in the Enji order, no, all of the pepole that are in charge of the Lylat Kingdom will do everything that is needed to insure that this war was not pointless. "

Tifa nods and says,

" So that's why we have to take you down and then do double of this to Weil Craft! So just do us a favor and get out of are way! Huh?

" Everyone then sees a barrage of missles coming out of the hole Ben made and Zero quickly destroys them with his Rakuhoua attack before he says,"

Guess he is not in the mood to be giving out favors." Everyone then sees Craft slowly walk back up to them as he wipes off the blood from his check and cracks his jaw before he chuckles and says,"

To think, that such fighting sprit could come from such flimsy ideals. Its been a long time, since I had such thoughts."

Ben responds with," Craft, you defected from the Enji and became the Big Boss of the Dead Cell unit for the Zeon Federation for a reason right? "

Craft sighs and says," I, I once had a dream. I thought the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom had become corrupt, and to atone for the sinful combat I waged I would fight for Ansem's, and then Weil's ideals to bring freedom to those that are oppressed.

" Zero then gets angry and says,

"If that's your dream then wake up Craft, look in the mirror and see what you are doing! Your just fighting under a lying brutal tryant who wants to make everything his! So don't give him the sastfcation and break free to fufill your dream!"

Craft looks stressed as sparks come out of his head and he winces before he says,

" I, I, must, fight for, no, I don't want to, RAHH!!!"

All of a sudden Craft's aura turns dark as his energy exploads and a black sphere of energy comes out of his chest! As the ground begins to shake Tifa says,"

What, what is this, what is happning to him?"

Cloud gets tense as he says," My guess is that the same thing that happened to Harpuna and the others is happning to him!"

Ben gets worried and says,

" No, fight it Craft!" Craft looks sad for a moment as he says,

" Its no use Ben Auro, its to late for me. No matter what my personal desire is, half of this body was made by Weil. I made a contract with a demon, and there is no turning back. Like I said, this is my fate, the program they installed is activating so if you truly want to save what is dear to you destroy me now with out hesitation like true warriors! Kill me now, before time is up and I allow something that is, AHHHH!!!"

All of a sudden his entire body begins to shake before dark energy consumes his entire body, and he begins to crack all over with energy! Soon his hands become claw like, before his remaning swords become consumed with dark flames! Ben and co are horrified to see Craft is now consumed with dark armor with purple energy spikes protruding out of many spots as, and a pair of wings with black eyes form. As Craft now looks like a cross of him self and the final form of Elpizo from Megaman Zero two Ben is mortified as he says," What the, this power, it feels like the power of the dark side! Did, Craft use a Seal of Necroclacous crystial?

" Cloud responds with," I don't see the Zannacross symbol on his forehead. Could it be, that Tarkin and Weil tried to make artificial curse seal crystals?"

Zero is angry and says," Damn that Weil, there is truly no low for him! Craft, fight it, don't let the darkness consume you! I know what its like to be controlled aganst your will but its not to late!" Craft then unleashes a roar of power before he says,"

I am the bringer of death to all of Weil Zabi's enemies! You will all die now!

" Zero sighs as he says,"

Damn it Craft, sorry it has to come to this. But if that is the case then Ill fulfill your last wish!"

With this Zero fires off his double Z buster shot and energy sword wave combo but all of the attacks just bounce off the crazed big boss like its nothing! Craft then raises his swords straight up in to the air as he says,

" Its useless, die!"

With this he unleashes a barrage of dark energy swords from his physical swords and has them all home in on his four opponents and as Cloud slashes in half two of them he sighs as he sees Craft looks deranged before Tifa gets along side him and says,"

It looks like Craft is totally gone now, all that is left is a raging monster!"

Cloud nods and says,"

Its sad but it seems like fighting is going to be the only way to stop him. Lets just make this quick."

Craft hears this and says," If that's how you want this to end Cloud Strife, ill grant your wish! Brutal Crave!

" With this Craft swings his four swords in a dual x shape,( the blade Ben broke was reformed when Craft transformed) and unleashes two powerful black X shaped energy waves! The blasts rip the ground it goes past and both Tifa and Cloud are barley able to get out of the way in time as the attack goes on to blast through the other side of the room Tifa lands and says,"

Such power, if we make one mistake we are done for! We have to, AHH!"

In a flash Craft has blasted her with another beam from his sword as she is blasted up in the air! Craft then spins his lower right blade around before he says

," You all ready made the mistake of stepping in to a battle ground where you don't have the power or skill to win! Die!"

With this he blasts towards Tifa but before he can skewer her Cloud appears and blocks his strike, even as he is pushed back! Cloud looks determined as he says,"

Your wrong Craft, we have the power to stop you and Weil! No matter how much power he amasses it won't allow him to avoid his judgment!

" Craft just has his energy explode before he says," This debate is over! Weil has the ultimate power, you can not win! "

With this he slams all of his blades down on Cloud and while the spiky haired warrior is able to block the strike the impact alone smashes him in to Tifa and they both are hurled in to the ground! Craft at once has his aura explode before he has his swords form a mass of dark energy and he says,

" This has gone on long enough! I will complete my task, you won't be alive to threaten my masters skills any longer!

"With this he crashes down on the ground with his blades and creates a massive shockwave that rises like a wave at the two! However in a flash Ben and Zero both slash the attack and by combing there power manage to shatter it!

Ben then says," Sorry Craft, but your not fulfilling your objective today! No matter what, Weil must be stopped, and personally I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes how much of a loser he is!

" Craft then gets angry as his aura flares up and he says,

" You idiots, you act like you really have the power to save the universe! Just who do you all think you are to think you can change the fate of the universe itself, the very cycle of destruction! "

Ben then powers up and has the Star Sword shine as he says," Who do I think I am Craft? I know who I am, I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to save the cosmos from being destroyed by the forces of evil. I know that I will fulfill my task, so it means your going down Craft! Enough, there is no time to waste,

Bankai!

" With this Ben once more unleashes more of the Star Swords power and as his aura turns golden and his blade changes shape he then points the Star Sword at Craft and in responds Craft just gets in to another fighting stance before he says,"

Your Bankai won't change a thing Ben Auro! Its to late, its to late no matter what you do!"

With that he charges at Ben as his spinning blades glow again before Ben charges at him as he says," We will see about that Craft, right now!"

With this the two go at each other, and Ben shows off he is not fooling around as he manages to parry Craft's slashes, all four of them at once! As this exchange of attacks go on for a minute Craft tries to break the stalemate as he fires a blast from his blades only for Ben to calmly defect the blast with his bare hand in to the floor before without a word he warps around Craft and smashes his elbow in to Craft's neck!

As Craft screams out in pain he quickly tries to slice Ben up only for are hero to block all of the strikes with out flinching!

Craft then says," So, the celestial ones really did give you there power, after all of the opponents you defeated I suppose there is no doubting that. However, even the will of god will not be enough to stop us! It is impossible for us to, GUH!"

Craft was so fixated on Ben that he did not see Tifa coming for him at all but she makes her presence known quite well as she grabs him in the back and before he can resist unleashes her Meteor Strike limit break before she body slams him in to the ground! As she quickly gets away she says,"

Your programming may make you delusional Craft, but even that won't be able to stop you from seeing the light! "

Cloud at once charges at Craft as he says," No hard feelings, but this is the end Craft! Finishing Touch!"

With this Cloud tries to unleash a powerful enhanced sword slash to his former comrade before Craft jumps up and says," No, I won't lose, I can't lose! "

Zero then says," Oh your losing all right Craft, just take it and it will go a lot easier! Dark Hold!

" With this Zero unleashes one of his powers to freeze Craft in midair before he puts more power in to the Z saber and it grows till it becomes more of a sword like appearance before he in a flash slashes Craft across the back! As blood pours out Craft screams out in pain and in a rage unleashes a explosion of dark aura to blast the red Maverick Hunter back before he says,"

RAH!! All, enemies, must be, terminated! "

With that he has the red orb on his chest glow before he flies back and says,"

I am, a soldier of Zeon, I will perform my duty! Die, Plasma Torrent! "

With this Craft then fires a massive beam of energy from his swords, and his chest and as the five beams become a gigantic one Ben just charges at the blast and says,"

Craft, you really are committed to your cause, but now its time I relive you of your duty! Kaio Ken and Divine Flare Edge!

"With this Ben dives right at the incoming beam and as his aura flares up with a fiery red color as he strikes the beam, and shocks Craft as he charges right through the middle of the blast and dashes right for his enemy ! He gets right up to Craft before the Star Sword is right in Craft's face! Seeing this Craft says,"

Damn you Ben Auro, you really have become the pawn of the angels! "

Ben just narrows his eyes as he says,

" Your wrong Craft, I am not doing this because anyone told me to, its because I want to! I promised Max, that I would make him proud, I won't fail him, not after he put his trust in me!

" Craft just responds with," Max, who, who is this Max? Does he really have such important to you that you would fight a unwinnable fight!?

" Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

Max, Max Bruder was my cousin and my mentor. He was betrayed by those that where dear to him, but even still gave everything to protect the universe and save me! Ill never live down his words, no matter what I won't throw away my dreams nor abounded my pride ever again! And that's why, I will defeat you and Weil Craft!

" Craft's eyes widen and they briefly turn to normal as he says,"

Max Bruder!? Your, his cousin?"

Ben nods as he says," That's right! And if managed to retain his will after everything, then you can to Craft! This is your last chance, wake up and fight for who you are!

" With this he breaks through Craft's swords and stabs him right at the red energy orb and unleashes a surge of light right in to Craft's body! Craft screams in pain as the light consumes him and he is then blasted to the ground! He gets back up, and clutches his head in pain as he says,"

I am, Craft Eisenhower, I will not die as a pawn of a tyrant! I, won't allow it! AHHH!!!

" With this a explosion of energy consumes him and blinds are hero's, and as Tifa covers her eyes she says,

" What, what is going on? "

Cloud responds with," Looks like Craft is making this the moment to end the battle for what he is. Hopefully for all of us it will be decided in a way that helps us. Oh?"

Everyone then sees the light fade, before they can see that Craft is on his knees! His chest is bleeding, but are hero's are reviled to see that he his eyes are normal! He then looks at Ben and says

," Even if I am no longer a Enji, by my honor, I will not let my body be used for evil. Thank you, for making me realize even someone who has fallen as far as me still has some pride left.

" Zero grins and says," Well, looks like you showed Weil who is boss Craft. About time to!

" Ben nods and says,

" I knew you were stronger then a few lousy nano machines! Well, I guess the power of the Star Sword helped to. But no matter what, I am glad we were able to prevent Weil from dragging another guy down to the grave with him. "

Craft then drops his swords as he says,

" Ben Auro, even at a time like this, you spent the effort to save me when you should have killed me. Why?

" Ben shrugs and says," Well, Harpuina and the others asked me to, and its not like I could just let Weil get away with tricking you to die as his pawn. Besides, how can I call myself a hero when I fail to save those who need help the most?"

Craft just chuckles as he says,

" You remind me of why I wanted to be a Enji in the first place. You really do share that man's confidence, Max's sprit."

Ben responds with,"

You knew Max?"

Craft coughs up blood and says,"

Yes, we fought alongside each other many times. He was a rare breed of warrior even among the Enji Knights, reckless but extremely talented. I was not aware he had died. I am sorry. I only wish I had snapped out of this foolishness before people like him had to die.

" Ben nods and says," Thanks, but I think even after everything Max would have, huh?"

All of a sudden all of the lights turn red before everyone hears a charging sound in the distance! Zero gets tense as he looks around and he says,

" Damn it, that can't be good!"

Craft gets up and he says,"

Its not good at all Zero, this can only mean that the Death Star is just about synced with Abel's Ark! "

Ben gets alarmed as he says," No, after everything we can't be to late now!"

Craft nods and says,"

There is not much time left, but you can still stop Weil! Everyone, take the platform past this room, and it will take you to the core of the Death Star. Weil is there, ready to destroy everything. Please, for the sake of everyone who has died to his lies and to his cruelty, stop him once and for all!"

Cloud nods and says,

" That's the plan Craft, as long as everyone is ok, we will have plenty of power to give Weil what he deserves.

" Craft looks at Cloud and says,

" You can't underestimate Weil Cloud, no matter what. He, he has destroyed all enemies that think they have the upper hand. "

Ben just smirks and gives a thumbs up before he says," Maybe so Craft. However, no matter what we will be able to handle it, we WILL handle it! And now its time to show Weil, that he is through! And, since there is no time to waste, its time to go! Um, you are going to be ok Craft?

" The Big Boss nods and says

," Ill live, at least long enough to get out of here. Don't worry about me, go do your duty Ben Auro!" With this Ben nods and says," All right, its time, see you after we fire your boss from life Craft! Ready to remove a tyrant guys? "

* * *

With that he Zero Cloud and Tifa all dash out to fallow the path that Craft told them to go on to try and stop Weil once and for all. However, even with all of are hero's coming for him Weil Zabi does not seem to be worried at all! And as we briefly turn to the demented dictator in the command chamber of the Death Star he is looking delighted as he sees the monitors showing the Death Star, and the Zohar Emulators Tarkin created progress before at last he hears a computerized voice say,"

Synchronization complete, ready to begin countdown.

" Weil then laughs madly as he says,"

YES!!! At last, the time has come where all who doubt the greatness of Weil Zabi get what they deserve! Computer, target all planets belonging to both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire! Ill blow them all away! Huh?

" A new computer voice then says,"

Warning, Intruders detected, multiple sources! "

Weil then sees several monitors showing all of the hero's are coming and he just grins as he says

," So Tarkin and the others blew it eh? Looks like the Enji at least saved me the trouble of firing them! Ah, its pointless now, I won! But if you really want to defy me to the bitter end, then come hero's!

Come and see what happens when you stand in the way of Weil Narche Zabi! Ah, to mark the moment of my ultimate glory, ill have to make there demises memorial. But, with the surprises I have, ill be sure to make this moment last! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Well, it seems that at last all obstacles to Weil are one way or another removed, and at last are hero's are on the way to take Weil down once and for all! However, is it to late? The true showdown with Weil has come, and to see if are hero's can stop him once and for all tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, at last Ben, Ezan and the others confront Weil, and as the collation Starfleet around the Death Star blasts through the last defenders and begin to assault the battle station itself once and for all the good guys launch the final battle of operation ZD day, the battle with Weil himself! The Zeon president shows that he is not afraid of anyone, and reveals his true power as he combats the thorns in his side! At last the true full disturbing details about the demented tyrant come to light, and just gives more fuel for are hero's to take him down! However, with Weil fusing all of the resources of his vast empire in to his battle body, and even a Advanced Curse Seal of Necrocalcous Crystal that he stole Weil is making it quite clear he won't go down easy! However, with everything on the line, defeat is not a option and are hero's give everything they have to end the mad tyrant's ambition once and for all! So between this, and a surprise battle unfolding there is no need to say how much is in store with are next installment so tune in next time to

_**Chapter 145: Showdown with the Personification Of Madness!**_ Don't miss it! Ah, now, for some authors notes. First, for anyone that was expecting Tarkin to have a bigger role. Sorry if after all this build up he went down so fast but as he said, he is more of a inventor guy, even more so then Wily Hojo Vexen and those kind of guys. Lets see, next, sorry if this chapter seemed like a waste or something. But, I did not want to just have Weil be reached instantly, it would be kind of weird if his ultimate base was a cinch to breeze through, even for Ben and co. Next, if your wondering what Minus and Inigz were like, theses videos should help.

Err,,,, well for some reason despite my best efforts the videos won't stay on the site, but, there are plenty of videos on youtube if you click on King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match final boss videos. Er, sorry.

I said it before but if you forgot theses two were from the King of Fighters games, Minus was called Zero, but since we all ready have a better Zero I changed a few things hehe.

Sorry if this arc has been long, and Weil is just the side villain compared to Kira Zannacross and the others, I did not want Weil to just be taken out like that, or I felt it cheapen his whole purpose, like how Orchimaru seems to have ended up in Naruto, or Freiza in DBZ. Any who, sorry if its been a drag, but the show down with Weil is coming now and I wanted to get all of , or at least most of the other fights out of the way

, and its going to be a blast! So, thanks for,,,, the one review,,,, really, really hope to see more coming.

After all, I do like seeing if people care about my chapters and all. So, please review, and if , for some people who have not reviewed in a while, leaving a double, or even triple review would be much appreciated .

Come on everyone I know your busy but don't make me beg for them, if that happens ill just have to send Pikachu's to shock you all to remind when I update! Lol, if I could only find that yellow rat went,, yah I am tired,,,.

With that, Last Avatar is a bunch of pretty overrated smurfs,

and till next time!


	36. C145:Derailing the Demented Dictator!

_**Chapter 145: Derailing the Demented Dictator! Showdown with the Personification of Voracity! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Ezan, Zero, Samus, Cloud and the rest of the cast of hero's were in the Death Star leaving some unwanted firings from life to the last obstacles between them and their boss, Weil Zabi! With the deranged leader of what's left of the Zeon Federation getting ready to unleash the power of Abel's Ark and the Death Star to allow him to blow up any target in space, the good guys had no time to waste on the small fry! However, these small fires were not going to just stand aside and so everyone did what they could to remove the walls in their way by any means required!

However, the enemies proved it would not be so easy as commander Minus used his power to warp the Enji to where his comrades desired! However that was the extent of his persistence since Doug soon managed to take him out without much more hassle! Meanwhile while Ingiz proved to Ezan and his group that he did not become the commander of the Zeon Federation's spying and intelligence department by being a suck up! But despite his immense power, and quick poisonous attacks he soon found himself permanently removed of his duties!

Even Arzael Tarkin and his final creation the Cyber Dark Dragon found himself outsmarted by James and his group, and met his gruesome end by the very beams of the Death Star that he spent so much time perfecting! And that left us with the last of Weil's defenders, the mind controlled Craft! While the Big Boss of the Dead Cell commando unit was proving that even while he was fighting against his will he still was a formidable opponent!

However, even as the systems that Weil installed to control him nearly turned him in to a grim fighter of the darkness Ben was not willing to give up and thanks to appealing to the true will of the former Enji Master, and with a little help from the power of the Star Sword Craft was able to at last break free of Weil's control! The relived Craft quickly pointed Ben Cloud Zero and Tifa in the right direction to stop his former master, and with time short as it is they quickly went to confront Weil once and for all! With the combined Lylat and Ansem loyalist Star-fleet attacking Weil's supporters around the Death Star and putting out types like Haman Karn out of commission once and for all, and are crew inside the battle station now all converging to confront the meager corporate fascist, at last the showdown with Weil Zabi is about to begin!

Can are hero's defeat Weil once and for all before his insane plans cause billions more to suffer? Only one way to find out, so it's time to get this conclusion to Operation ZD under way! Ready? Lights, camera, roll camera, and action!

* * *

Ah, but before we cut to the main battle with are hero's and there target we once more start the chapter with the still massive battle raging on around the Death Star! Despite the massive skill and fire power that is at the good guys fingertips, even after blasting apart hoards of mobile suits and dozens of warships, they see that Weil as always shows off how he prefers quantity to quality as there still seems to be no end in sight to the commander of the Death Star's defenders! We start today off with a few of the Gundam pilots that are trying to break through, Setusna and Uso, who are still in a tense battle with the wicked Weil loyalist Katejina!

Despite being a certified loon she like Haman is still an ace pilot, and is giving her enemies quite a tense battle! However, the Gundam pilots are no slouches, and are not in the mood to waste time!

As we turn to the state of the battle it seems that even with constant mobile doll reinforcements she is starting to be on the losing side of the battle, since she just seen the 00 Raiser slash in half her Gottrlatan 's shield and she gets furious as she aims her Mega Beam cannon at him and says,

" You damn Lylat pig, I'll make you squeal for that!" With that she opens fire but Sestuna is too fast and as he maneuvers his machine out of the beam's moving path she tries to slice him up with her beam tonfa's her attack is intercepted by the Victory Assault Buster Gundam's beam sabers as its pilot says,

" Stop this Katejina! If you don't stop and come to your senses you're going to die!" His onetime crush just lashes out on him as she says,

" Hahaha, I don't think so Uso! I won't die now, it's you pathetic fools who are about to die! The president is at last going to flood the rat hole, we are on the verge of our ultimate victory!

"Uso then says," But, is it really worth all of the lives lost!? Don't you care that Weil wants to blow up billions of people just to own everything! Whoa!" He then sees the Gottrlatan unleash a barrage of laser blasts at Uso as she giggles in a deranged fashion and says,"

That's just the thing Uso, I DON"T CARE!! This universe is full of annoying pests that are better off dead! Your refusal to see this basic fact shows why you have to die you naïve little brat! Huh, AHH!" All of a sudden she sees her machine's right leg get blown up and realized it was because of another fast blast of energy from the 00 Raiser before Setsuna has his Gundam have its GN Sword glow with energy before he says,"

Your wrong, the fact that you have such a basic fact distorted shows why you and Weil must be taken down at all cost! You're clearly too irrational to be reasoned with, to insure the success of the mission you will be eliminated!

"As he goes to slice his foe in two Katejina uses the boosters on her mobile suit to dodge before she charges up her Mega Beam Cannon she says,

" You just don't get it, we have all ready won! Weil Zabi found out the ultimate power, and is now about to reduce you and everything you care for to be space dust! It's too late, nothing you or the Enji Knights does now will make a difference! You're all about to die! Huh?

" She then sees a flash of light come out and is greatly annoyed to see that Uso defended the 00 Raiser by using the most powerful special ability of his Gundam, its Wings of light! As the twin wings of purple energy particles extend Uso charges at his enemy as he says,

" You're wrong Katenjina! You have not won yet, we all care to strongly for what's at stake to fail! We all have the skills to pull this off, and we will make this happen! This ends now! "

With this he quickly charges at the blond women and she seems to be in a delirious state as she charges up her head beam cutter and says,

" You think you can talk like that to me you brat? You're just a no nothing tool who is too young to understand anything! NOW DIE!!

" She then tries to impale the V2BS but she is shocked to see Uso turn and shatters her beam cutter, and the head of the Gottran along with it as he says with determination ," I may be young, but I still know what is right and what is just messed up! This whole war has been more than a little messed up, and that's why it has to end no matter what, and everyone who wants to keep it going has to be stopped, even you!"

Katejina gets enraged as she says,"

How is this happening? You dare talk to me like that? You have always been a pest, Uso Evin! I'll kill you, nothing you can do will stop me from, AHH!!"

All of a sudden her machine's arms are cut off by the Victory 2 Assault Buster Gundam while the 00 Raiser cuts off the red mobile suit's legs! Setsuna then says," Give it up, your defeated, so expect it while you still can live. "

Uso fallows up with, " That's right, just give up going along with Weil 'insane operation before it costs you everything! Don't you even care about your own life, or have you given that to Weil to? "

Katejina just moans in a delirious fashion before she says,"

Of course I want to live,, that's why I have done whatever it took to be on the winning side! I will live in the new world, no matter how much blood I have to swim through to get there! Don't you idiots realize, fighting for theses lost causes will just get you killed?

"Setsuna then says,"

We fight knowing full well the risks we take. But even so the price to bring a true peace will be worth it! No matter what, we will not fail! Huh, this is, no!"

All of a sudden his scanners detect an incoming attack from the rear and blasts downward just as a massive beam of energy goes by! However a moment later he is hit in the right shoulder by a fang funnel, from the enemy he least wanted to see! He then hears an unwanted laugh as he says,

" Hahah, don't you ever realize how much of an idiot you sound like sand rat? Maybe you will, when you DIE!!

" Setsuna then turns around and sees none other than Ali Al-Saachez in the Arche Jackal Gundam! As the blood thirsty hungry quickly charges at his long time pest the 00 Raiser quickly blocks as Setsuna says,

" Ali, I knew you were hiding around here somewhere!"

Ali sneers as he smashes his GN buster sword on his target and says,

" Hiding, me? You wish, just like before people seem to keep throwing themselves up to die for me, and I don't turn those kind of requests often runt! Ah, but fun time is over, it's about time you and all of your little Lylat pals learn your place! "

With that the two exchange a series of saber slashes before Setsuna shows he is ready for Ali this time as he dodges the Arche Jackal Gundam 's foot beam saber before catching it, kicking the red Gundam in to the air and then slashing it across the chest!

Ali is fast enough to get away with nothing more than a minor scratch but he is still annoyed as he says

," My, you're not bad, but I guess it's to be expected since I trained you myself! Too bad you have to be such a stick in a mud or we could have had a find profit going! You just had to feel bad about all the losers you kill! Since you're so in love with losers, time you die with them!

"Setsuna then charges at Ali again as he says,"

I had enough of you! I won't let you stop us from eliminating Weil; this has gone on far enough!"

He fires some shots at Ali but his foe just blocks them with his shield before he blasts up and says,"

Oh I agree with you there sand rat, hearing you go on about changing the whole damn universe has gone on for far too long! That's why I am glad Weil is about to blow you all in to bits, and I won't let you stop the show! After all, ill rack up a profit so large ill be able to own a planet! And with so many people dead, it will mean less people to be my competition!

"Setsuna then gets furious as he says," Damn you, how much money do you really need, how much stuff does someone like you need to own?"

Ali smirks as he says,"

Someone like you could never understand, it's not about completing a collection of models, or having a big house boy! It's about being the absolute best, asserting that you're the master of your craft! It just happens that my craft is being an ace killer and pilot, but it's does not matter to me! After all, being rich does not just mean taxes are no big sweet and that you have two or three rides, it means you're superior to the trash that surrounds you! I live to fight and to kill, to make the last moments of your enemies realize how inferior they are to you! "

Setsuna gets enraged as he has the GN large beam saber glow with energy as he dodges the incoming shots and tries to slash the mercenary in half before he says,

" That's your reason to fight? I had enough, you're a mad distortion to the cosmos Ali, and your end is now!"

Ali laughs and licks his lips as he says,

" What can I say, it's just who I am! But that's enough of that, less talking and more dying! Fangs fly!

" With that his funnels come out once more and barrage Setsuna with laser blasts! As the Gundam pilot is forced to stop his attack to defend himself he slashes one of the funnels and blocks another from puncturing his machine's head with its beam dagger before he says,

" Damn it, no matter what, ill pull through your rage and take you out once and for all!"

Ali then flies back before the Arche Jackal Gundam glows with energy and he says,"

I don't think so, time I show you something that I spent my money on, a nifty upgrade that's going to blow you away!"

The red Gundam then slightly transforms as a cannon forms out of his chest and a massive amount of power forms in its center before Setsuna then picks up the energy levels being formed before he says,"

No, that's way to high! If I get hit it's over!

" Ali then laughs madly and says,"

Be glad you lived this long in the first place Setsuna! Seryorna! "

With this he fires a massive red energy blast from his new Giga chest charged particle cannon and the 00 Raiser Gundam just manages to boost out of the beam's path as it goes on to blow through the nearby Callisto Zeon spaceship and blast it in half before it explodes! This just encourages Setsuna to take down his enemies faster as he charges at the Arche Jackal Gundam and slashes at him only to be parried by his opponents foot saber as he says,"

To think a mobile suit like that could handle a weapon of that caliber. Even so, you won't stop me just by amassing more firepower! I'll take you down before you can charge up a second shot! Huh?

"He is shocked to see Ali is charging up for another blast all ready as Ali laughs and says,"

Don't think it will be that easy, not when I installed a cannon that can store constant shots punk! Nice try, but time to fry! Now, wide spread mode, locked on and, huh? What the hell?"

All of a sudden he gets a emergency transmission single before the hologram image of Katejina appears on screen! The blond haired Zabi loyalist looks desperate as she says,"

Wait, hold your fire! You're aiming at me, and my suit is to damage to even launch the escape pod!" Ali just looks amused as he says,"

And I am suppose to care, why?"

Katejina looks desperate as she says,"

Because you will kill me! We are on the same side, so help me out! You can just move and,"

Ali cuts her off as he laughs madly and says,

" Sorry toots but I can't past this opening up for nobody! You were a blast, but you're not nearly worth changing my plans! Blame your own fate for being too weak loser! FRY!!"

With this he continues to charge up his Giga charged particle cannon and just as he is about to fire on Setsuna at point blank range the Gundam pilot gets tense and says,

" Damn it, I underestimated how powerful his machine has become, but I refuse to let this be the end! It's this or nothing, Trans Am!"

With this the 00 Raiser glows red before it moves at extreme speed to get out of the way of the incoming blast! Even after firing a long range spread blast Setsuna was able to avoid the attack thanks to the Trans Am, and Uso also manages to get out of harm's way, but Katejina in her crippled Gottrlatan is helpless as she sees the wave of destructive red energy coming for her and she screams before she says,"

No, this can't be happening, not to me! I have to, I can't let this, AHHH!!!

" With that she is hit, and is instantly blasted apart as she and her machine are destroyed by the blast! Uso sees this and is despaired to see his onetime crush get brutally killed as he says,

" No, Katejina!!! Even after all she did, she still deserved something better then that! You monster, I won't forgive this, ill, huh? Ahh!"

Before he can even finish his sentence the Victory 2 Buster Assault Gundam is bombarded by a barrage of attacks from his foe's Fang Funnels before Ali laughs again and says," Hahaha, you wish punk! To think you really care about your own enemies dying? You all make me sick, you're all too weak to be allowed to live! Now it's time I, gack!"

Before he can even respond the 00 Raiser uses the speed of its Trans Am function to strike at the Arche Jackal Gundam at such a fast pace that the mercenary is not even aware of his opponents attack till he sees a explosion from his mobile suits right shoulder! As he sees Setsuna burst past him the Gundam pilot says,"

I had enough of you having your way you heartless monster! No one else is going to die because of you!"

Ali then chuckles deviously as he says,"

We will see about that punk! You think you're so clever with that handy Trans Am of yours eh? Well, if a street urchin like you could make such use of it, then let me show you how I make of it! Now, Trans Am activate!"

With this Setsuna is shocked to see the hostile machine glow red before it explodes with fiery energy and charges at him at the same speed as his own mobile suit! As he quickly comes to terms with the change of events he says,"

Ali was able to install a Trans Am in that stolen Gundam? But how could he, huh? Oh no!"

With that in a instant he sees the Arche Jackal Gundam above him trying to slice him in two before Setsuna blocks just in time and as they clash swords Ali laughs and says,"

Really that shocked brat? After all, I stole this Gundam from the Titans Special Forces! That Kira may have been prepared and had the system blow up once stolen, but that Tarkin was smart enough to reverse engineer one and you can see the results! Now that there is no superior technology for you to hide behind, you're finished!"

The two then exchange a barrage of lighting fast slashes as Setsuna says,

" It does not matter if you have the same gear, I still won't allow you to win! Heartless monsters like you and Weil who only care about themselves can't be allowed to win, no matter what, I have to stop you! Ah!"

Ali parries his opponent's newest thrust with both of his feet beam sabers before he forces the 00 Raiser's sword in to the air and aims for the head! Setsuna is able to dodge but still gets hit in the right shoulder and as sparks fly out Ali laughs as he has more of his Fangs and have them all swarm in to the 00 Raiser, and all lighty price the mobile suit, and stick him to a broken spaceship behind him!

Ali chuckles as he Sestuna and says,"

See, this stupidly is why you have to die! You and those annoying Enji Knights go on and on about fighting to bring peace and create a better world but it's all nothing but nonsense ! You see, caring for others is just a waste of time, because in the end everyone of us can only count on ourselves to get what we want!

Lucky for me I became enlightened to this subject quite early in my life, and was spared from being clouded with your nonsense! Causes, people, all are just foolish things to keep you from getting what you want! In the end, the only way to win it all is to focus on what really counts, your desires and that alone! "

Setsuna struggles to pull the GN buster sword out of his machine's shoulder and try to break free to no avail before he says

," I, I refuse to believe that you scum! "

Ali cackles with fury as he says," And that is why you're about to be dog meat! It's been a blast, but time to, AHH! Damn it, now what!? "

He was about to impale the 00 Raiser Gundam before he was blasted in the back! A quick burst of attacks blast the fangs pinning the Gundam down and allows Setsuna to break free!

A furious Ali looks around for the interceptor and quickly spots three Gundam's coming, and they are the rest of the Celestial Being unit, the Cherudim Gundam the Arios Gundam and the Seravee Gundam! At once he sees the Cherudim Gundam aim with its GN sniper rifle and say," You can forget it you monster, you're not killing are friend! It's over for you!

" With that he fires another shot and Ali blocks it as he says,"

So your comrades have decided to bail you out at last eh worm? It does not really matter though, ill just kill all of you together!

" Alleujah then opens fire as well with his beam machine guns and says,"

Don't think that's going to happen, we all seen you fight before, and now we know how to take you down for good! "

Ali sighs as he, still in the Trans Am mode dodges the incoming attacks with ease before he says,"

Oh really? Working together might make you smug but we will see how long that lasts. Even if you know what I'll do ill still thrash you because my skills are better then all of yours combined! Guess it's time to teach your final lesson in true skill, fly my fangs!

"With this his funnels once more deploy and go to surround the Gundam's before opening fire! However Lockon is ready as he says,"

Think you're the only one with toy's Ali? Think again, that's not going to cut it! "

With that the green Gundam unleashes its shield bits, and Lockon shows off his own skills as he blocks the funnel blasts with his remote controlled shields! As Ali sees the shield bits move fast enough to block his funnels attacks, and one even takes out a Fang Funnel with its beam dagger he sighs and says,

" Not bad, but that's not going to be enough to save you clowns! Huh?

"He then sees the Serevee Gundam charging up its many weapons before its pilot says,"

Then how about this? Energy Burst!" With that Tieria unleashes a massive beam of purple energy that blows away most of the Fang Funnels and comes right for their master! However Ali has his machine's Trans Am take effect once more as in a blur he is out of the range of the blast before he appears in front of the Gundam's and says,"

You just don't get it, you're too slow to keep up with me! "Lockon chuckles as he says," IS that right? Well you sick freak, forget something? Trans Am!"

With that all three Gundam 's turn a blazing red color before in a flash they all zigzag around the Arche Jackal Gundam! Ali chuckles as he says," But of course, all of you have Trans Am. But it does not mean, you can hope to defeat me! I'll kill all of you!"

With this the Arios Gundam tries to smash in to the chest of its enemy with its beam pincher, but with only a second's notice Ali is able to block the strike with his sword, but that leaves him open to be blasted in the leg by a shot from the Cherudim Gundam! Now angry Ali smashes the Arios Gundam back and bursts at Lockon with a onslaught of assaults, and while he attacks with such fury that he mashes the Cherudim Gundam 's gun out of its hands, and leaves it open for a lethal strike, just as Ali is about to impale the cockpit he sees the Seravee Gundam firing at him and has to dodge another massive energy beam before he opens fire!

He then dives at the bulkiest Gundam of the four and tries to take him out only for his blow to be blocked with a opposing beam sword. He then tries to finish the Seravee Gundam off, only for Tieria to show he has a

few tricks up his own sleeves before he has two arms coming out of the Gundam's leg joins and try to finish him with two extra beam sabers! Ali is damaged across the right leg and left arm for this and gets furious as he says,"

Damn you all, it's like fighting one guy, instead of four pests! But I won't let you clowns stop me! There is no way my legacy is going to be taken down by a bunch of foolish dogs! Huh? Damn it!"

He then turns to the right and sees the 00 Raiser is still in its Trans Am state as it charges to finish Ali off! Setsuna is charging at full speed as he says,"

Your wrong Ali Al-Sanachez, you're the one who is nothing but a fight craving dog! You caused nothing but misery with your life, and since you don't have any hesitation to cause even more suffering you will be eliminated now! Together, we will insure the cosmos is never endangered by your kind again! "

With this Setsuna has his Gundam have his GN sword explode with energy till this energy around his blade is twice the size of his machine! He quickly performs a vertical slash before Ali can react, and while Ali tries to block with his own sword, he is shocked to see just how much power the 00 Raiser has when it slices right through the Arche Jackle Gundam's Buster Sword! A furious Ali snarls and says

," Damn you punk! I won't be defeated by you! "

He then quickly has his chest Giga charged particle cannon come out as Sestuna says,"

Give it up and face the facts, no matter what happens you have lost this battle!"

Ali laughs madly as he says,"

You just don't get it, I DON"T LOSE!!"

With this he uses all of the Trans Am power left to quickly charge right up in to the face of the 00 Raiser and smash in to it before Ali says,

" Hope your happy for making me mad, because after all that, you're still dead! "

He then fires at point blank range and unleashes a massive energy blast that goes on for miles! As he sees the explosion in the distance, and sees nothing before him he laughs and says,

" Yes, YES!! Pathetic weasel, thought he could one up me? Hahah, shows what he knows! Now you dimwits, see what happens when you let your guard down? Of course, even if your guard's up I am still going to tear you apart so who wants to be brave?"

Lockon just sighs as he flies closer to his enemy and says," You know, you really should listen to your own advice. Oh well, your lost!

" Ali raises a eyebrow as he says," What do you mean you little, huh? What the, no way, that's impossible!

" He sees a flash to his left before all of a sudden his machine's arms get cut off! He is then horrified to see the 00 Raiser is in front of him! Without delay Setsuna unleashes another attack to slice in half the Arche Jackle Gundam's chest cannon before Setsuna says,

" You forgot your own advice, if you don't know all of your enemies moves you're going to pay dearly, and now you're finished!"

Ali is in a state of shock as he says,

" No, I was right at your face! Even with Trans Am there was no way you could have dodged that blast!"

Setsuna chuckles as he says,"

Normally that would be true, but now would be a good time to tell you another one of the 00 Raiser Gundam's special features, the power to use quantization to use GN particles to use a spatial teleportation! In the end, your arrogance blinded you to everything but your ego Ali, and now it's time for you to at last to face your judgment!"

Ali is enraged at this and charges with his feet beam sabers as he says,"

Your Gundam allows you to freaking dematrlize? That's, that's, cheating! Damn little rat, I won't let you make a fool out of me, I'll still kill you all! Now, GUHH!!"

With this the other Gundam's all attack at once, and slice the delirious Ali 's machine's legs, head, and most of the back off, leaving Ali with pretty much only the cockpit! Lockon aims right at that cockpit as he says," Looks like your learning all too late scumbag, that you're not as untouchable as you thought! But you realized that too late, because this is the end!

" Ali sees many weapons all pointed at him and just laughs in a delirious state as he says,"

Hahahah, HAHAHAA!! So, in the end, I was beaten by a bunch of tools. How pathetic, but, at the same time, there was no other way I really would want to go out! Yes, to die in a blazing battle, that's the only way I would go down anyway! So, just enjoy this victory before your all blown to bits Gundam 's! You're still out of time so all you did was, AH! What the, what is this? "

He then sees the Seravee grab what's left of his machine with his extra hands before Tieria says,"

After what you have done, the last thing we will do is give you your preferred death! Ali Al-Sanachez, you will not die till you are judged by the court of law and given your proper sentence! Even though you deserve nothing less but to die we fight for a orderly society, and you will die in a orderly manor! There is no way you will escape, so just sit back and watch as your world that Weil thought you could live in crumbles before your eyes!"

This is the worst yet for the mercenary as he goes nuts and says,"

No, NO!! You can't do this to me! Think you can make a show of me! I won't allow it! Come on, blow up, blow up you hunk of junk! Its, not responding! Damn it, it can't end like this! IT, AH!"

With this he is rattled around and his head is slammed in to his machine's control panel, knocking him out! Tieria then goes over to the Arios Gundam and says,

" Go take this "cargo" to the Ptolemaios Allelujia, and make sure everyone is notified to be on guard. "

The orange Gundam transforms in to its flight mode before it grabs the remains of the Arche Jackal Gundam in its pincer as the pilot says,"

Understood. Still, I got to get this done fast. No way I want to miss the climax of this battle!"

Lockon chuckles and says,

" Easy there, for all we know the climax involves all of us becoming space dust! Still, even if that's the case at least we managed to toast that freak before the end."

Setsuna nods and says," Yes, at long last he at last is no longer a threat. I am glad to at last make him pay for all that he has done. Now it's time to do the same to Weil! No matter what, we will stop him! "

Tieria sighs and says,"

Frankly guys, I am not sure if we have much time left. For all that we have done, we still are not that close to breaching the Death Star's defenses. If we and the Enji don't find a way to destroy it soon, it might be too late. Huh? It's a transmission form Miss Sumeragi!"

All of a sudden a hologram image of the women that has commanded them for quite some time appears and says,"

Everyone, the admirals are about to start the plan to take down the Death Star!"

Setsuna widens his eyes and says,"

What, they found a way to pull it off? Are they sure?"

The brown haired women nods and says," That former Zeon researcher Clie and the others have went over the Death Star's blue prints and have found a possible way to destroy it. There is no time so I will explain on the way, but go to the rendezvous point at once!"

Setsuna nods and says," Understood! Come on, let's move guys!

As the three Gundam 's. along with the Victory 2 assault buster Gundam and others go to the desired location Setsuna sees the Death Star firing and blowing up one of the medical ships before he grimaces and says,"

Damn that Weil, I hope the Enji are making progress inside as well! No matter what, this mission must be completed no matter the cost! "

With this he focuses on getting where he needs to be, but now it's time to see if others that need to be where they need to be , and by that I mean are main stars Ben and the others! Yes, with today's chapters etude out of the way it's on to the main event, and now we shift to where we left off viewing Ben and co's progress.

* * *

It would seem Craft even in his weakened state gave the Enji and Zero the right directions, because at the moment they have just blasted through another hall way and see in front of them a massive wide room with a dome in the center! Ben slowly walks in front of the others as he sees green pipes of energy pouring power in to the dome in the center before he turns to the others and says,

" Looks like Craft knew what he was talking about, that seems like a good place as any for Weil to hang out on."

Zero grins and says,

" Glad that it seems to be the case, because I have gotten tired of going through hoops of minions! It's time to see how cocky Weil is when he has no one to defend him and nowhere to go! Come on, we waited long enough!"

Tifa looks around with a worried look in her eyes as she says,"

Um, guys, maybe we should wait to see if the others are ok? We don't know what Weil has up his sleeve."

Cloud sighs and says,"

Maybe so Tifa, but I we really don't have the time to wait. The Death Star is close to firing in unison with this Abel's Ark, and if we let Weil go through with this then he will be able to destroy anything in the universe he puts his sights on!"

Ben gets a determined look as he has his aura flare up and he says,"

Well, no way we are going to let that happen! Your right Cloud Sensei, while the situation is not ideal it's what we got. So let's just roll with it and bring Weil down once and for all! Huh?"

He then hears a alarm blare off before countless guns and missiles appear out of the ground, before dozens of battle droids appear as one of the nearest Gervious droid's takes out its beam sabers and says,

" Maximum level threat, preparing to destroy hostels! "

Ben has his aura flare up to blast some of the smaller droids away as he says,"

Well, last line of defense huh? Your all scrap, we have no time for this!"

One of the Grevious droids takes out its Lightsabers before swirling them around and saying,

" Enji Knights, your arrogance has brought you to your doom! Your deaths will be music to my audio receptors!

" Zero takes out his Z saber as he says,

" Maybe you did not get the message peon but you're in the way!

" The Grevious droid then laughs and jumps up in the air as he says,

" Hahaha, to bad, because I won't move for anything! Orders are that none may pass to face Master Weil!"

As all of the other robots say,"

Roger roger! "And prepare to open fire Cloud sighs and powers up himself as he says,"

Great, let's just deal with this as quick as possible so we, oh?

" All of a sudden everyone sees a flash of light, before a barrage of various energy attacks first intercept and fry the Gervious droid, before even more attacks come to destroy the entire group of Zeon bots! As a pile of scrap metal falls on the ground Cloud shrugs and says,"

Well, that's even faster than I expected but I'll take it.

"Ben chuckles and says," Indeed, a lucky break is always nice. Er, just hope this is not another trap."

They all hear a voice laugh before he says,"

Don't worry boss, it's just us!"

Ben looks relived as he sees Shinryudramon fly out, along with Ezan and all of the rest of their group behind them!

Zero grins and says," Ah there you are X. Took your time getting here but thanks for clearing out the trash."

X nods and says,"

Sorry to be late, it took longer than we expected to take out Tarkin once and for all.

" Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

So, you guys ran in to Tarkin and defeated him?"

X nods and says,"

He unleashed his most powerful creation yet, but thanks to a few good tactics he met his end by his own creations.

"Ezan nods and says," So it would seem that all of Weil's defenders are taken care of?

" Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Heh, they were not too tough, just wasting our time to be honest! So let's get on with it so Weil does not screw anyone else's life!"

Ben grins and says," Thankfully we were able to prevent Weil from dragging Craft down with his ship. It was rough, but we managed to shatter the systems controlling him.

" Ansem nods and says,"

Good work Ben, you managed to break another soul free from Weil's chain, and now it's time to break his control over everyone, and end his greedy desires for good! Come everyone, there is not a moment to waste. "

Ben nods and says,"

Got that right Ansem, Weil has caused so many to suffer because of his insane greed, and now it's time he learns that no amount of money or cruelty will let him get away with the consequences for that! Everyone ready to shut down a tyrant? Then let's move!

" With this his comrades nod and in a flash they race past the bridge leading to the dome before any more unwanted annoyances can show themselves! In a matter of moments they are at the last door, and Ben Zero Ezan and Cloud all at once jump up and slice it in half! Ben then sees a room with red glowing walls, wires coming out of the ground, monitors all around, a fancy chair at the end of the room, and a giant white and golden sword with the Zeon emblem stuck right in the middle! As everyone looks around Samus scans the place and says,"

Well, this seems to be the place where Weil would hide, expect, he does not seem to be here."

Doug gets annoyed as he says,"

Man, that slime better not have bailed while his lackeys took the fall! That guy just has to take his punishment like a man!

"All of a sudden a voice laughs and says,"

Ah, the brave and the bold, when will you learn your reckless courage only grants you a painful death? I guess it's only after you die when you realize how stupid you are!"

All of a sudden everyone is shocked to see purple gas blast out of the corners of the room as Squall says,"

Poison Gas? Damn it, a trap!"

Aeris looks determined as she glows with holy energy and says," I won't allow that to work Weil, no one else is going to die because of you!"

With that she has holy energy blast out and blow away the poison gas before Ben grins and says,"

That's your last ditch effort to save yourself Weil? Fits you, sneaky and as low as they come! But it won't save you, nothing will save you now!"

Weil then laughs as he says," We will see who is too late to be saved, you pitiful so called hero! Haha, I knew it would not be so easy to kill you, but it was worth a shot to lessen your ranks. Regardless, I reward you for making it this far, defenders of hypocrisy! As a reward, I welcome you a front row seat to the end of your very world!

" With that the ground in front of the odd sword opens up, and Weil appears! Looking confident, he sees everyone get on guard as he says,

You all are the definition of stubborn, and of being an annoyance! But I hope you know, even now, your all nothing but inconveniences to me! You had some luck surviving my capital's Ragnarok, but this time no luck will save you!

"Ben can barley constrain his fury as he says,"

We don't need any more luck to take you down Weil! This has gone on far enough; your demented presidency has gone on for far too long! "

Weil just gives a wide grin as he says,"

I don't think so boy, my company, has just started its ultimate expansion! None of you can stop me, all you have done has given me the pleasure of crushing my enemies to celebrate my ultimate victory over the universe! Ah, and you even have brought my former business partner! HAhaha, to think after all this time, we meet face to face one last time Ansem. Wanted to spend your final moments with your precious son eh? "

Ansem looks strength as he has his Sharingan eyes form and he says,"

More like I wanted to take part in correcting the sin of letting you get this far Weil! You must be quite happy with yourself, you butchered the Zeon Federation's ideals, caused billions of its citizens to die for your twisted vision, and all while making a profit! You are truly are the example of all that is wrong with man, to think I ever thought listing to you was any semblance of a good idea!

"Weil chuckles and says,

" Ah, but you see, you DID listen to me Ansem! You and the others created the Zeon Federation, and allowed me to get the proper power and political capital I needed to put my ultimate plans in to fruition! Ah, you act like you're so much better than me Ansem?

Real funny when all it took was the love of your live to be stolen from you to get you to go full swing in to a independence movement! Bhahaha, and all it took was introducing Garam to the Uchiha clan during a business deal.

"Ezan then gets enraged as lighting form's around his sword as he says,

" What, so, it was all because of you? You disgusting scumbag, you were planning all of this before the time I was even born? "

Weil licks his lips and says,"

Show some gratitude you Enji freak, if it was not for me you would likely not be where you are today! But if you must know then yes, I was planning this war in some shape for at least fifty years, since the Lylat Kingdom was ever formed! "

X aims his X buster at Weil and starts charging up as he says,"

Since the Lylat Kingdom was formed? So you hated it from the moment it was founded? Why? It was created after the collapse of the Galactic Alliance of planets, King Atem's father Akunumkano, likely prevented the universe from descending in to anarchy and created a better government in the process!

" Weil looks furious as he clutches his fist and says,"

I am well aware you stupid robot! Thanks to idiots believing that stupid nonsense, I lost the chance to have my company have near total control, a absolute monopoly over the lives of billions to trillions of lives in space! If the central government collapsed, and the universe dissolved in to countless factions, they would all have to get there resources from the best corporation, MY corporation!

But that god damn Lylat, through a rock in my plans! But, I knew I could get people to hate this Lylat Kingdom no matter what it did. All I needed to do was exploit the masses hatred of being powerless! Then I just got together others that hated, or needed to hate a central government that had all of the power no matter what they were doing. And so after your hatred brew I got you to come up with the plan for the Zeon Federation, and hook in the others that needed some strong leader to rally behind!

Of course, once things started to get moving I needed to get rid of the factors that would hamper my plans, and of course once you started to get weak that meant taking care of our beloved leader and making said founder in to a martyr that would give my federation a unending demand of frenzied patriotic soldiers that would die to have independence from the tyrant's that killed their beloved star! Don't feel to bad though Ansem, I expected you to get second thoughts from the get go. In fact, I knew from the beginning, that only I would make it to the end of this journey, I expected it to be like that. After all, it would be the only way that I would make a maximum profit!

"Zidane is among the many disgusted as he says,"

Damn it, you were out to insure all your supporters were dead from the start? You, you're in a whole other area of twisted Weil! What's wrong with you, having enough money to own a galaxy is not enough?

" Weil just laughs madly as he says," I don't expect any of you simple minded fools to be able to understand me! After all, none of you have a lick of bussness sense, none of you understand the pleasures of being the absolute power, the pleasure of true wealth!

"Doug begins to power up as he says,"

And we don't need it Weil! I have had enough of seeing you do all of this just for the sake of being the biggest wealthiest scumbag there is! Money is always nice, but at a point a man just does not need any more of it! I may not be any were near the top of the class ladder but I don't care! A warm place to sleep, where I can eat and hang with my buds, that's all I really need to be happy! And it's my opinion that a man does not need much more then that, more then that is just to compensate for having no friends or something! Well, I guess it makes sense why your so obsessed with money, cause that's the only thing that would love you!

" Weil snickers and says,"

You really are nothing more then an idiot Enji! You may be content with your life but that's only because you always was and always will be nothing more then a worthless monkey that understands only things as simple as oneself! Worthless cogs in society like you, could never understand the ultimate level of pleasure! All of you idiots could never understand the feeling of owning absolutely everything in existence!

"Zero takes out his Z saber at Weil and says,"

Maybe that's because we are not the insane Mavericks Weil! Enough of this, you talked, and lived far too long as it is! It's high time you feel the pain you inflicted on your victims! No one is left to defended you, there is no way for you to escape now!"

Weil just clutches his fist as he says,"

You god damn idiots just don't understand do you? I don't need ANY one to defend me! I have no need to run! I have the power to wipe all of you out of existence! In mere moments, the Death Star will combined with this here Abel's Ark, and I can fire a blast that can transmit to any of those Halo's in the entire universe, and destroy anything I desire!

Even the Zannacross Empire will be unable to stop me, even the gods will no longer be able to deny me what must be mine! And soon, everyone in the entire universe will have no choice but to expect the rule of Weil Narche Zabi!

" Aeris looks determined as she says,

" Even if the worse happens, there is no one that will expect your rule Weil! You lied time and again to your people, abused and exploited them, made them fight a war for your selfish desires, and heartlessly destroyed your own capital planet! Everyone now sees you for what an evil person you are and no one will ever again expect you as there leader!

"Weil just laughs madly and he says,"

You pathetic girl, you just don't get it! I don't need anyone to approve my rule, because they will either have to expect it or die! Yes, there is no place for naïve dreams, not in the society I will soon create!

Yes, I tire of dumb no nothings like you thinking you matter, soon all beings will be aware of there true place, be forced to submit to there fate or die! You see, you like your precious Lylat Kingdom because it gives you the illusion that everyone has a chance, that everyone can be successful, but its nothing but a joke!

The weak will never be anything but losers, and the genius will prosper because they are superior! But governments that tend to the weak always interfere, they try to hold down the superior ones from being powerful just because its suppose to be in the name of fairness! Well, to hell with that!

The only true justice is power, and I will now give down justice to the entire universe, and bring judgment to all who can't expect its true nature! And from the ashes I will rule everything, and shatter government all together! You see, kingdom's, democracy, all government in nature is unprofitable!

Soon the entire universe will be ruled by one single corporation, the Zabi Company! The poor trash will have no choice but to realize there fate is to suffer! the top privilege for trash is to make the elite happier, any other ambitions are just foolish, and mark a unworthy cog in the machine! There will be no illusions of justice, freedom for the weak, or any pointless rules that give fantasies of hope to the powerless!

There will only be one single will, MY will! A will that will envelope the entire universe, a will that will force every single thing to work for me, and bring me a profit! Anything that will not make me a profit, that will not bring me pleasure, will be destroyed with out mercy! HAHAHAHA,, Yes, I am going to own everything, EVERYTHING!!! And no one still stop me! I had enough of this, ILL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

Ben has had enough to as his power explodes and he says,

" Like hell you will! To think I thought you could not get any more twisted, in the end your just so greedy you want everything! That's not going to happen, someone so demented, so selfish, will never be allowed to have his dream come true, I won't allow it!

" Weil just laughs even louder as he says,"

Of course I will win Ben Auro? You think you can stop me just because I am a bad guy? You think the winners of life are the good little saps like you? You wish! The truth is that the ones that have no limits will always win! I have always only cared about my own desires, my own destiny, and everything else was just a tool for me to use! Those that are willing to gamble everything to succeed, will always be victorious over weaklings like you who are bound by honor and morality!

Friends, family, they are all just crutches' for the weak to rely on! I never needed such flimsy things as love to keep me going! I knew that family and friends die in time, and only power remains!

My own offspring shared my ambition, but because of my so called wives watering down my blood, deluding my will, they could only hope to become my better! But even they tried to take what is mine. But from Marluxia and his Dark Enji tricks, to that snide little weakling Lelouch with his mind powers and his laughable black knights, none of them proved to be enough to take me down! And that is because I have no equal! The heart of man is not full of kindness, but desire and ambition!

Since my will burns the brightest of them all, its only natural that I deserve to take everything that should be mine! Now then Enji, Ansem, and the rest of you pathetic clowns! Before you die I will teach you and everyone else that there is no place for fools to hide, no place for them to exist! No magic, no skill can change the natural evolution of the cosmos! All must submit to living under my rule and my rule alone or die!

" Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he says,'

I had enough of you speaking your nonsense Weil! Your just like all the other madmen who think being as ruthless and as greedy as you can be will let you get away with everything! But no matter how devious you are, no matter how rich you are, now your going to see it won't stop me, won't stop us from killing you now!

" Samus then charges up her cannon and says,"

Hey Ben, time is short so lets stop talking about it and get about doing it!

Your dead Weil! Hyper Beam locked on and fire!

" With this the bounty hunter with the Chozo armor wastes no time and unleashes her most powerful beam right at the owner of the Death Star! However Weil just smirks and says,

" I told you, your powerless to stop me! "

With that he extends his hand and at once a force-filed appears around him and redirects the blast in to the ceiling! He just keeps laughing as he says,"

Nothing you hero's can do will stop me from making you suffer a fate far greater then anything experienced before! I told you all, I don't need anyone to take care of you for me! Do you think I would in the end really trust anyone but my self to get the job done? Bah, allow me to show you what power I have as I rip you apart with it!"

With this his eyes glow before the sword in the middle all of a sudden floats up in to the air and breaks apart! His eyes glow before the parts en cricle him, and merge with him before in a flash he is now covered with a menacing lair of armor that gives him metal claws and increases his size by three times!

A glass covering comes around his head before red liquid comes out and surrounds his head, and he looks just like his Zero incarnation expect for the Zeon insignia on his shoulder pads!

Weil then laughs and says,"

Yes, I can feel the power, the accumulation of all the power I have gathered and all of the research Tarkin has done! It may not be as big, but this armor has all of you pests combat data installed, and more power then any mobile armor! I may never have been able to master the art of combat or magic, but with this suit I don't need your precious training to rip all of you varmints apart!

"Doug then gets annoyed and says,

" To hell with your fancy gear! I don't care how much it cost, ill smash it apart before I do the same with your face! "

In a flash Doug is in front of Weil and his fist glows before he says," I have been waiting for this for a long time, and this time it's no hologram!

"With that he winds up his fist and unleashes a powerful punch right for the face of his target! However, everyone is shocked as Weil catches the punch with ease before he says," And I have been waiting to do this for a even longer time Enji! Time you see just what limits your weak flesh has!

"With this everyone is horrified to see Weil crush Doug's hand and lift him in the air! Doug unleashes more power as he says,"

No way, no way I am letting you beat me you son of a , GUH!"

In a instant Weil smashes his other hand in to Doug's face with such speed that blood comes out before he says,"

Time at last you realize how worthless you are simple minded trash!"

With that he then smashes his fist in to Doug's head and sends him flying to the ground with a thud! As Doug leaves a dent in the ground Ezan says,

" Its clear Weil did not fool around with this, that body suit of his gives him perfect reaction time, and formidable offensive abilities! And here I thought this was just going to be shutting down a demented old fool. Tsc, it does not matter, nothing will stop us from killing you Weil!

" Weil smirks and points his finger at Ezan before he says,"

\Silence! You Enji Knights think you have the power to save the universe but your wrong, dead wrong! You may have defeated your fair share of enemies but that means nothing! I will show you natural talent means nothing compared to a weapon that is in the hands of a superior being! Die!"

With this his shoulder pads open up and unleash dozens of missiles that blast in to the air and rain down on are hero's! But the good guys show of there skills by either dodging the missiles or blowing them up before James aims his hexagon energy bow at Weil and says,"

Its clear your trying to give off the oppression that even with you having no natural fighting skill or magical power you're a threat. Well, you may have proven your dangerous Weil, but it just means your going down as hard as all of the other dangerous enemies that we taken down!"

With this James jumps up and unleashes a barrage of energy arrows at Weil only for the Zeon tyrant to laugh before his orange barrier surrounds him and causes every energy arrow to shatter on impact before he says,

" Fire everything you have, and it will be futile! I will outlast you and proceed to destroy you just like I have killed every single one of my enemies on the way to my to secure my victory!" In a flash Shinryudramon is in front of Weil as his aura explodes with energy before his blade turns in to a drill and he says,

" Don't think you can stomp us out like you did to all of the other guys and gals that your ruthlessly murdered you monster! We will take what ever we got, and throw it back in your face before we blow it up! Giga Drill Breaker!

" With that he tries to drill right in to Weil's face but in a instant Weil catches the mega level Digimon 's attack with his hands before he says,

" That's the problem with you Enji dogs, you think your hot stuff when you just more of the same fools who think because they have some strength they can make a difference! However, your nothing special, your just like all the other fools who can't expect that heroics is worthless! Oh?"

He then sees Zero, Cloud, Squall, and Zidane all jump up around him as Squall says," You may think we are just more of the same Weil, but we will force you to see the Enji Knights are more then just talk! Blasting Zone!"

Cloud nods as he says," That's right, your not just fighting one enemy, your fighting against all of us! And we are fighting for the sake of everyone in the universe that cries out for peace! Finishing Touch! "Zero nods and says,

" That's right, you may think your hot stuff Weil but you can't take on all of us! Shippuuga!"

As the four attacks come for him Weil laughs and says,"

Oh yah? WATCH ME!!"

With that in a flash four extra arms come out of Weil's side and block all four attacks! Zidane gets annoyed at this and says,

" Oh brother, how many arms can he fit in that cape?"

Weil laughs and says,"

Enough to outmatch everything you got! Come at me all at once if you like, I still have enough power to kill every last one of you!

"With that cannons appear out of his sides and blast all five warriors back! As X sees Zero get blasted in to the wall he says,

" Zero! Damn it, it's like Weil has anything he wants at his disposal to use! "

Ben shrugs and says,"

That might be the case X. But remember, no matter what Weil has, we just have to break through it! Too many lives are on the line to let him have the last laugh!

"Weil cackles and says,

" Bah, the celestial ones were foolish to gamble on someone like you being able to fulfill there wishes! A weakling like you will never defeat me Ben Auro!" He then has cannons come out of his shoulder pads before he unleashes two massive red energy blasts at the welder of the Star Sword! However Ben just charges at the blasts and has his energy flare up before he says,"

Believe what you want Weil, but ill show you I can live up to my responsibility as I take you down!"

With that he unleashes a surge of power and slashes through the blasts before continuing to charge right at Weil! But like always the madman does not seem to care at all before he says,"

Stupid boy, I seen plenty of fools like you who have some talent or something think they are special. But the truth is you're not special at all! You're just another pawn of the light, and your failed journey to make the world a better place ends at my hands!"

With this just before Ben can reach him red spikes of energy come out of Weil's hands to intercept Ben! Ben just narrows his eyes as he sees Weil looking delighted before he says

," I always hated freaks like you Weil, greedy psychos that gladly ruin countless lives just to make more money that they don't need! CEO's like you who don't care how many pepole you ruin, are what is wrong with society!

"Weil just has an energy chainsaw form in his other hand as he tries to impale Ben before he laughs again and says,"

You're only so furious because you know you could never hope to be a fraction as successful as I am! The lower class, the poor flith time and again cause revolutions because they are jealous of the power they can't have! But its there own fault for being powerless! No matter what kind of government is in place the lazy and the weak will always be at the bottom of society! Governments that try to give the worthless what they are not worthy of are weak and unworthy themselves!"

Weil then tries to blast Ben through with a laser from his chest but Ben dodges before he and Weil proced to exchange several attacks per second! As Ben in a flash dodges Weil's punch he at once kicks back the ground that was blown up from the impact and then blocks two more incoming punch's with his sword before he says,"

Just because everyone can't perform the same it does not mean because the losers are inferior! Some times pepole don't have the luck, or just don't have any way to climb out of the hole they were stuck in before they were born! And because of selfish tyrants like you who won't share, or help others with your power, that you insure that only your own ideals will ever be allowed! Even if everyone can't be number one, everyone at least deserves to have a shot at fulfilling there dreams!

Weil, ill never allow you to create your demented world! Cosmos her self told me she believes I have what it takes to stop the forces of evil from having there way. And for her sake, and all the others that believe me I will defeat you, before I go on to stop the Zannacross Empire! Take this , Divine Flare Edge!

" With this Ben's power explodes before he slashes right through Weil's hands! However before he can press on to his foe's face Weil looks insane as he says,

" I don't care if the whole universe is placing there bets on you, ILL KILL YOU!!

" With that wires insantly blast out of Weil's cape and before Ben can even react intangle him! At once a powerful volt zaps Ben and as he screams in pain Weil laughs madly and says,

" Yes, YES! No matter how hard you try, you all are god damn trash compared to me! You think your going to win because justice is on your side? You think the hope pepole have in you will allow you to stop me? Good, evil , those stigmas mean nothing to me! I do what I want, and crush anything that gets in my way! Your skills can't do a thing to change that! Your hopes and the hopes of all the other dirty rats are worthless! Its time for the entire universe to realize that hope is nothing but a fragile fantasy better off erased! And ill start by erasing you boy!"

With that Weil begin's punching Ben with his extra arms several times per second as he then unleashes a barrage of punch's at Ben that are like blurs to the normal beings sight as he at the same time unleashes a barrage of missiles from his shoulder pads that become smaller bit wepond's and bombard his friends with energy blasts to keep him back! Shinryudramon at once slashes in half a in coming funnel before he says,

" Oh man, this Weil guy keeps breaking the record on insanity! We have to break Ben out of his grip before he gets seriously messed up!"

Cloud defects another blast in to its sender before he ducks under another beam and says,

" Love to Shinryudramon, but at the moment it's easier said then done! We have to keep up the pressure, the only way to get this done right is to overwhelm Weil before it's to late!" With that he and the others continue to dodge the incoming attacks before they notice Weil is getting bored pummling Ben before he smashes him in to the wall! Ben struggles to break out of the wires constraning him but more wrap around him in responds as he says,

" No, I won't let it end here, not to Weil! After everyone he has killed, he has to pay!"

Weil just laughs madly before he gets so crazed that he licks his lips and then moves his cheeks back and forth as if he was giving off a childish prank before he laughs some more and says,"

Its no use, your not going to stop me Ben Auro, NO ONE CAN!! For all of your experience and skill, it means nothing in the face of my genius! You, a legend, a hero? Hahah, nothing but garbage! Its time the Lylat Kingdom, or what is left of it is about to be force to realize that there fate is to be bought in to my fold and reformatted to my every desire!

" With that he cluths his real right hand before it begins to gather a massive amount of energy in to his palm as he says,"

YES, I AM GOING TO DRINK THE HOPE ALL OUT OF THIS DIMENSION! Ill BREAK YOU ALL HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now, ill start by chewing out of the lights biggest star! Burn a miserable death you piece of, GUH!"

In a flash he is shocked to find his arm falling in to the ground, before in another flash Ezan is right in front of him looking cold as ice as he points his hand right at Weil and says," Don't act like you won yet Weil! Light Divider! "

With that he instantly fires a blast of purple energy from his hand and blasts Weil all the way to the other side of the room! Despite the fact that Weil did not have the time to set up his barrier he still only took miniature damage but he still is furious as he floats above Ezan and sees dents in his front armor as he says,"

Damn you freak, don't think your clever enough to stop me!

" He then has many bladed tiped spear like wires burst out of his front armor but Ezan is quick enough to slice them all in a blur and shows no pause in defecting the laser blast sent as a fallow up attack back at Weil before he gets back in to a fighting stance and says,"

Time your forced to see that your not nearly as clever as you think, and not nearly as clever as you need to be from escaping the fate I am about to give you!

" Weil just chuckles and says,"

You freak, your nothing but a showing of your fathers weakness, a delude genetically enhanced brat! Your Sharingan eyes are worthless aganst me, my powers won't fall for such tricks! You can't stop me from creating my reality!"

Ezan then has his power expload before he says,"

I don't need to stop you, your reality will never come, because it's impossible for such a pathetic reality to ever truly exist! Its time you realize that neglecting to have any honor or compassion has forsaken you from having true power, and will be your down fall!

"Weil gets furious as he says,

" Enough! Honor, pride, all just things that pepole have to make them feel better, but it's nothing but a sham! Super elite warrior, please, your hope's are just going to die with the rest!"

Ben has had enough as he manages to at last wiggle a hand through the wires and forms a golden energy blade before he slices the wires off at last and glares at Weil before he says,

If you really think you can just smash us out of your way then you have clearly not paid attention to this whole war Weil! Hey Ezan, guess it's that time again to teach idiots what happens when they underestimate us eh?

" Ezan grins as his Sharingan eyes form and he says,"

Ah, I just might enjoy making Weil pay for causing my family such pain. Weil snarls and says,

" You varmints, ill make you beg for mercy! No matter how much power you have, my will, will concur all! No one, not even the gods can compare to my desire!"

All of a sudden he sees Shinryudramon flies above him as the Digimon says,"

Maybe your greedy desire to beat everyone else really is strong Weil, but even if one on one its top class, you have to deal with all of are resolve! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With that he unleashes a powerful blast as Megaman in his Hyper mode jumps up to Weil's left and says,"

That's right, the entire universe has had enough of your nonsense, so now its time you realize its something you can't just ignore! Hyper Burst! "

With that, he, Protoman, James, X, Vincent Axl and Barret all fire there best attacks around Weil at once, and his barrier blocks them all before he says,

" You little piles of dirt, all the power you have is meaningless! I am the master of controlling power, your powers alone are nothing I can't handle!"

In a blink of an eye Ezan is in front of Weil as he says,

" Let's see you put your money where your mouth is Weil! Chidori XIII Blitz!"

With this Ben's rival instantly unleashes a furious combo that hits Weil hard, and as he performs the last move of his attack it cracks the barrier! However Weil just scowls and says,

" Bring it on! If that's all you got you should just kill your selves now because this is nothing but a joke!

"Ben then clutches his fist before he says,"

Really? If that's so, then laugh at this! Senkai!"

With this Ben strikes the ground with his Star Sword, before in an instant countless golden energy swords appear around Weil! Weil just looks around and says,

" It does not matter how many attacks come, ill smash them all! Nothing you have can stop me, I will win, I will destroy everything that gets in my way and make all life submit to my absolute rule! "

Ben then powers up and says,"

Give it up Weil! You may think you're a step above everyone, but you're not immune to justice!

Time you at last get your judgment passed, Divine Millennia Slash!

" With this Ben at once has all of the golden energy swords dive in to Weil at once, and everyone is glad to see this causes Weil's barrier to shatter before he says,"

WHAT!? This can't be h,

" A moment later he is consumed by a massive explosion that blasts away the walls and ceilings of the room! As the room shakes Doug grins and pumps his fist in to the air and says," Oh yah! Take that you jackass! Looks like he is on the first step to eating a humble pie in the face!

"Axl nods and says,' Looks like we got him good, but, did we take him down for the count?

"Zero looks around as he says,"

I doubt it. Even for a weasel like Weil, cockroaches like him never knows when to stay down till they are crushed for good.

"Ansem nods and says,"

Maybe so, but maybe this will jar Weil out of his demented mindset. Huh, what the? Uh no!

" Everyone is shocked to see the ground continue to shake, before bolts of energy come out of the smoke before Squall and Cloud manage to defect them! They then hear an unwanted laugh boom out and says," Heheh, BHAHAH!!! Did you so called hero's, really think you could kill me? Think again!

" Everyone is then horrified to see Weil emerge from the smoke! However, he does not look undamaged, but this leads to everyone being more horrified at what they see! They see that Weil's right arm is blown off, his cape is burnt, his face glass is shattered, and most disturbing of all, the right side of his face is blasted off revealing not blood and bone, but a metal skull! Weil just keeps laughing as he says,"

Nice try, but its no use, there is no force in the universe that can stop what I am!"

Tifa steps back and is horrified as she says

," What, is he? "

Cloud shrugs and says,"

It looks like, he is part machine. It must be fused with a very advanced machine if even having his brain damaged does not kill him! "

Ansem glares hard at his one time colbrator as he sees Weil's face slowly repair himself and says,"

What, what have you done to our self Weil? Is, this the work of Tarkin as well?"

Weil laughs madly as he reforms his shattered hand and clutches it and says,

" HAH! Please, Tarkin could never be able to do something like this! The credit comes once more to my ambition and mine alone! Does my mechanical body surprise you? Think I was a robot that you could destroy with out hesitation? Sorry, but even in this state I am still a bona fied pure human! "

Ben just raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Sure your not a demon or something? Because, last time I checked humans are not self recovering machines! Damn it, what the hell are you really Weil?"

Weil just laughs madly as he slowly recovers his damages and says,"

You want to know what I really am Ben Auro? Hahah, yes, if it will make you realize how hopeless your battles are then letting you all know what I really am at this point won't change a thing! Hahahah, yes, I told you all that nothing you do can kill me, because after all its impossble to kill a immortal being!"

Everyone is shocked at this and Ezan says," He must be insane at this point. Even as old as he is, and with all of his money there is no way someone like him could truly be immortal!"

Weil chuckles and says,"

Your always searching for the truth eh Ezan? Well now the truth is right before you! And the real irony would be that in the end, I have your father's beloved home world to thank! "

Ansem raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What are you talking about now? Your not suggesting you came from the same world as I, that your origins are from Vana'dile? Impossble, your family linage does not link to anyone in Vana'dile for two milluina and I would have known if your foul stench was around me so long ago!"

Weil just laughs and says,

" Ansem, even with those eyes, you can't seem to gaze past the truth that I presented to you! But, the cold hard truth is that you and I were born on the same world. The only difference, is that my date of birth is from over a thousand years ago!"

James aims for Weil's head ands says," Are you really telling the truth? Even the species Master Zoda is from rarely lasts past two thousand years. Only angels and demons have such expansive natural lifespan!

" Weil just gets a deranged look as he says," Who ever said my life span is natural? It may have come to past through un natural means, but nothing about my life was ever normal! HAha, but even so I assure you, I am a human, a human who's will surpasses that of the gods! Ah, your such a fine lover of your home world eh Ansem? Then surely you are aware of the history of the Zilart dynasty do you?"

Ezan sees his fathers eyes widen in disgust as Ansem says,"

What? Are you serious? No, that's insane even for you!"

Aeris turns to Ansem and says," What, what is the Zilart dynasty Ansem?"

Ansem closes his eyes and says,"

A empire of humans from my world of Vana'dile, that ruled the planet with a iron fist over a millennia ago. All of the members of the Zilart family had powerful magic, and enslaved the entire world. However, they were not content with just that, they wanted to reach other worlds to concure. However, at the time Vana' dile had not yet evolved to the point of space travel.

However, the Zilart empire's rulers, the twin brothers Kam'lanut and Eald' Narche tried to tap in to the power of the mother crystal, to try and open the gates of paradise. However, there ruthless ambition proved to be there down fall, for they were unable to open the gates to heaven, and legend has it they were killed by the Rikudo Sage, a master warrior who rumor has it the entire Uchiha clan originated from. But, I still don't understand how you're linked to that page of history Weil!

" Weil chuckles and says," My you're a man who knows your history Ansem. However, you're missing one critical detail!

And that there was a third brother in the Narche family, ME!!"

Ansem gaspes and says,"

That's upsurd, even having the same middle name is just chance. No record even hinted at there being a third member of the Narche family!"

Weil laughs and says," That's because I erased all records of my former life from history you fool! Yes, I originally was Stalin Bao Narche, all it took was making a little name change, and moving around a middle name and no one could complete the puzzle and anyone who tried was killed!

Yes, both of my brothers shared my ambitions, and my disgust for the common people. However, they were not able to, plan as well as I. You see, I was the eldest brother, and also the most strategic one. Kam'Lanut was the head of the military, and Eald was the official leader of the nation. However, I was the minster of finances. While not as glorious or famous a title, it allowed me to become a master of what truly matted, money! I knew how to control pepole from my position, and knew how to get people, rulers, nations, to summit in to my desire! While those two were causing there names to be know for tyrants I was content on bulding my money, not my legacy.

Not yet anyway! However, when the sage defeated my brothers I to tried to open the gates of paradise with my brothers, and gain power beyond any living being! However, things did not go as planned, the gates melted down, and exploaded! My brothers were killed, but out of sheer luck I surived!

Everyone assumed that I died to, but the truth was, that the machine that was created by the celestial ones had fused with my body!

Thus while it took years to regain my sanity, when I at last awoke I had a self healing body, and thus had become in essence immortal! However, while immortal, I still had no real power and so I hid for many years, till at last workable space ships came from scouts from the Galactic Alliance!

I had seen that my ambitions were flawed, but I decided to start anew, till I could regroup and fulfill my desire, my desire to own everything! With my will, I slowly built a new name for my self, and had control over more and more peoples lives till it spaned planets!

Then I managed to marry in to the Zabi family, assassinate Digwin and Gihren so that the control of the family would be soley mine, and the rest is history!

So, now hero's, now do you see how futile it is to stand in my way?"

Ezan just has his power explode as he gribs the Nu- Epyon tightly and says,

" More like I see just how truly insane you are Weil! If what you say is true, then you just show you have a long history that revolves around a single minded murderous campaign for your own power! "

Ben nods and says,"

Even if you truly are some kind of immortal freak, it won't stop us from taking you down Weil! You may have waited a long time to try and one up the universe but you're going to wait even longer in hell for all you have done!"

Weil snickers and says,"

Defiant to the end huh? Well, maye when you see our capital planet blow up you will at last admit your defeat! Its to late now, the Death Star is ready to bring Ragnarok to all who defy me! See?" Everyone then feels the entire Death Star shake before a voice says,"

Target sited, combination complete, commencing final lock on procedure."

Weil then laughs and says,"

You keep saying you will protect the innocent, when the truth is all the energy you unleashed is fueling the Death Star, and hasting the demise of the Lylat Kingdom! "

Cloud gets tense and says," Damn it, between all of his rants, he is just delaying us further!"

Zero then charges up his Z buster as he says," Then lets cut to the chase and finish him now! The battle is not over till the very end, we still can win this! Even if you are immortal Weil, that just means we will have to blast you in to nothing but molten scrap and make you wish you could die!"

Weil sneers and says," As if you had it in you! You really think you hero's who are so in love with justice and humanity has what it takes to try and truly kill me?"

Zero tightens the grip on the Z saber as he says," I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!!

" Ben nods and says,"

None of us have any hesitation in killing a genocidal madman like you Weil! No matter what it takes, we will do what ever it takes to save the lives of the people counting on us! You act like you can't be stopped, but we all ready proved that you don't have the power to stop us either? Huh?"

Everyone then gets shocked to see the ground shake before wires break out all around them! Weil then laughs as he says,"

Don't you ever get tired of being wrong boy? You seem to forget, I am the master of this entire battle station! Now, with nothing left to hide, I guess its time to use this!"

With this Weil has the Zeon emblem on his chest glow before it opens up, and something comes out, and it's an Advanced curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal!

"Vincent snarls as he says,"

What? Why would the Zannacross Empire help him? Was it when you had a alliance with Xehamaru? "

Weil smirks and says," They never trusted me that much, I raided a Titan ship and took power that should be mine for my self! "

Ben then says,"

Weil, you take that, and you will be a slave of the darkness! And I thought you wanted to depend on no one by your self?"

Weil laughs once more before he promptly smashes the crystal in to his forehead and says,"

You think I am someone who is a slave to my darkness Ben Auro, someone like you? HAH! Light, darkness, all power will be controlled by me! I will make even Zannacross submit to my power, and show that I bow to no one! Now, let me show you, how some one who can properly control all power crushes the ants that pester him! RAHHH!!

" With that he infuses himself with the object of dark energy, before his eyes glow red, and a aura of darkness seethes out of him! He then has his eyes glow before all of the wires come in to his back, and he begins to transform! Everyone is mortified as Protoman says,"

Now what is he up to? Is he, transforming?

" X just keeps his buster ready as he says,

" Not sure, but, what ever it is its going to be annoying!

"Everyone then braces themselves as a surge of power causes a red light to blind them all, before they see that Weil has transformed in to a much larger ugly form! Now Weil's body armor is even larger, with a large spike protruding out of his stomach! Large wires seem to have him glued to the Death Star core below, and has three red and blue dragon heads, like the one Albert in ZX Advent had, sticking out of his armor now with the top one having a large spike with dark energy breaking out all over!

Ansem is among the many disgusted at this transformation as he sees two massive arms form out of wires besides Weil and he says,"

Weil, you truly have cast aside your humanity and have become a monster to fulfill your desires!"

Weil just laughs as he says,

" HAHAHAAH!! So what Ansem? Power is power, and people will have to worship me or die regardless of what I look like! So, this is the power of the dark side!? Its, quite, delicious! Yes, in the end, I am the ultimate evolution of humanity itself! Humanity is fueled by greed, are desire for more drives us to evolve, and gain more power! Corrption, greed, it is what defies living! You think you can defeat me, the very embodiment of mortal's strongest emotion? I am going to now show you, JUST HOW VERY WRONG YOU ARE!!

"Ben narrows his eyes as he says,"

You can take in all of the power you want, it still won't be enough to give you the edge Weil! Your so very wrong, to think greed is all that humans are! Ill show you your core belifs are rotton to the core!

" Weil laughs as another dome forms over his forehead before he says,"

I beg to differ Ben Auro, I think I have quite the edge, a edge so fine that its going to kill you all at last! DIE!!

" With this in a flash Weil has spikes protrude out of his body to try and smash in to Ben and the others! Ben manages to dodge the one coming his way before Weil then has energy beams blast out all over his body and as Ben defects one coming his way only to see countless more coming his way he says,"

Great, as if he did not have enough firepower before! From the looks of things immortal or not destroying every cell of him will be the only way to take him down."

James is near by and as he ducks to avoid another charging spike he says,"

Well, if we could only have a opening then that should work.

" Ben sighs and says," Well we just have to make a opening! We did not come this far only to lose now! Huh? Oh no!"

He then sees the trio of dragon heads roar before they fire a triple energy blast at Ben! Ben counters with the Shinryukenha and causes a explosion that rocks the entire battle station before Weil laughs madly and says,"

It's useless, useless!! There is no opening, no flaw in my plan! Soon, soon everyone will see that I can not be denied, EVERYONE!!! Now its time you choose to know your proper place or die!"

Ben remains defiant as he says,"

Never, no matter how hard you push we will never bow to you Weil! No matter what, everyone will resists your reign of terror till the end!"

Weil then snarls and says,

" Well, then its time for EVERYONE to DIE!!! Die, die, DIE!!!!"

With this Weil has his Dragon Heads chase after Ben as he tries to eat the Enji Knight as he blasts everything in sight! However, the good guys are not about to let Weil's murderous bombardment be the last thing they see, and fight through the assault to take down Weil!

* * *

However, while we are in the middle of one tense showdown, before we finish this chaotic dance we briefly take a break to see how others who are fighting against Weil's will are doing, and to do that we change are view from the middle of the Death Star, to all the way back to the world of Kagi! Yes, while now it might seem like a sudden bad time, we now change to see how the "important" battle that Brad and Lacus were sent to fight over the Zeon world is faring!

And as we turn to the scene of the battle it seems despite the barren world having more mobile armors then people its just all been a joyride to Brad! To Enji Master Erqaus 's relief, Brad has not realized the entire operation has just been to keep him away from the battles against Weil, and has just been relishing in the thought that he is getting all of the glory of the battle for himself!

And while Lacus has her doubts, in her state, she is to out of it seeming to bring it up because as we turn to her she has just sliced in half a squad of Zaku droids in to ribbons!

She then looks up and sees Brad yelling like a cowboy as he is hoping from Wrath Tank to Wrath Tank till he jumps up and charges right for the incoming Apsalus mark four mobile armor, takes the Mega particle cannon blast fired at him without even flinching before he smashes right through the mobile armor like it's a giant cardboard box!

Seeing a copy of the war machine that he wanted to destroy all the way back when he Ben and Lacus where sent to stop when they first went to Sonic 's world before Ravxen made a fool out of him blast apart in to a weapons factory and create a large explosion causes him to yell in glory and he chuckles before saying,"

Yes, this ALMOST makes up for being locked up on bogus charges! Haha, all the toys the Zeon Federation has are nothing but punching bags for the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Glad the higher ups are at last seeing who can get thigns done right!"

CJ jumps over and smashes a Destroyer DOM droid with his mace before he chuckles and says,

" Hell yah Brad! Its like are bill of gratitude that has been way long over do is finally being cashed in you know!? Time to teach theses losers just what the score is! See you later, gator! Eraser Cannon!

" With this Brad's dark skinned pal unleashes a powerful energy beam from his mouth before it blows up the head of a incoming Scrab tank! Charley then lands near by and just chuckles as he kicks a piece of rubble in to a burning bulding to the left and laughs as he sees the building implode before he says,

" Sweet, Brad my man we got this battle in the bag! "

Brad crushes up a Kshatryia like a tin can before kicking like a soccur ball before he says,

" Well duh! Its was never if but when I would smash all of the pathetic tin cans on this world! No matter how good a robot that Weil builds its will never be great enough to match the most powerful fighter of all! Still, its always fun watching morons squirm, even if most of the losers here are made up of nuts and bolts! You having fun Lacus doll?" Brad sees his girlfriend just looking up on the cloudy sky as still as a statue as she says,"

Lets just get this done, I am tired."

Brad grins and says,"

What's wrong honey, theses enemies to weak for yah? Hah, don't worry, if its one thing the Unstoppable Juggernaught excels at its getting things done fast! And since none of theses wusses can even make me sweet the whole planet will be to beaten down to spit in are face! Haha, it's stupid that the masters have any problems with me doing thigns the easy way in the first place! After all, all I have done is smash all of are enemies till they can't get up! Huh?"

He then sees a Zeon Gladator droid go flying past him in a blur before he sees none other then Master Eraqus land besides him with Sabin, Terra and the others sent to "assist" Brad's squad before the Enji Master looks firmly at Brad and says,"

If you still don't understand what your doing wrong then your clearly don't understand the basic diffrences and right and wrong! Defeating your enemies is no crime Brad, but ruthlessly killing with out discrimination between the enemie and the innocent makes your actions no better then a mindless monster! "

Brad just looks dismissive as he says,"

Ok ok, how mighty you are! Maybe you think you're so perfect but the reality is in war things never stay squeaky clean! Things are always going to get dirty, so might as well just expect it and go all out to get things done fast! Maybe if you all would just admit that my methods are the bset then this war would have been over all ready!" Sabin then gets annoyed as he says," Enough Brad! Watch your mouth when you're talking to a Enji Master! "

Brad looks devious as he says,"

Or you will do want Sabin? I all ready proved you can't lock me up, and none of you can sure as hell beat me down with force so how are you going to stop me? Besides, you guys sent me out here because you knew I was the best man for the job right? Or do you guys want to lose?

" Eraqus Sabin and Terra look at each other before Terra sighs and says,

" No, we don't want to lose Brad. Its true we are sent on this mission so that Weil does not defeat the Lylat Kingdom with his overwhelming fire power and that all of Lacus and your skills where best suited for the job. But, still. We have to know for sure, you don't enjoy killing innocent pepole do you?"

Brad just flexes his muscles like a pro wrestler as he says,"

Please, like Brad the great is some common thug that is only good at smashing peons that don't pose no threat to me in the first place! Come on, it's just that stupid weak losers just keep throwing them self's to die at me thinking they can do a damn thing! When a fight starts, I don't show mercy to anyone no matter what! Once things get started, it's to late to chicken out and wish you did not start a fight!

This whole war was caused because the Zeon Federation was to stupid to realize they were picking a fight that they could not win!! It's not my fault Weil is a moron, but I sure as hell am not going to let them diss me and get away with it! Now, what is left, is everyone on this planet dead all ready?"

Eraqus just shakes his head in disgust and says,

" Not quite, there is only one major wepond's factory left, in the capital city of Kagi, Stanjing. I just hope the city was all ready evucated.

" Lacus turns to the Enji master and says,"

It depends on if they value there lives over there cause. If they can't realize there dream of Independence is dead by now, then there is no hope for them."

Brad just smirks and says,"

Damn straight Lacus! Maybe if theses guys had any half way decent fighters with them, and were not just hiding behind big guns and machines things might be different! But all of theses Zeon losers are just cowards, and all of there weapons are useless to my absolute force! Bah, they wasted enough of everyone's time so now its time they see what happens when you don't fight like a real man! HEY, LOSERS!!"

Everyone is shocked to see Brad turn in the direction of the burning capital city in the distance with such force that it blows up the rubble before CJ says,"

Hey watch it man, your going to blow my ears out you know?"

Brad just takes a deep breath ands says," ITS YOUR LAST CHANCE ZEON LOSERS! SHOW YOU HAVE SOME POWER OR ROLLOVER AND DIE!!!"

Locke, who was just coming to meet with the others with Celes and Edgar in tow hears this and turns to Terra and says," What the hell is he doing?

"Terra sighs and says," Making sure everyone on the planet can hear him that's what. Well, we knew what we where in for when we were assigned this mission so I suppose it's no surprise." Eraqus nods and says,

" Yes, even if we can not fight along side are comrades at least we are insuring that such a crucial battle is not, huh. What the?

"Sabin turns to the Enji Master and says,"

What is it?

" Eraqus responds with," Out of no where, I sensed a twisted presence approaching, and its power is massive!

"Lacus all of a sudden lifts her head up and says,

" What, what is this feeling? Why, why am I sensing Ben's magical energy now? There, is no reason for him to be here now. And, I sense Ezan and others right with his magical energy! But, why?

" Brad at last stops yelling and sees everyone looking around on edge before he says,"

What, what's going on? Did someone who could fight worth a damn decided to show up? Oh? "

He and everyone then sees a explosion of dark energy blast out of the ground to there left, before it subsides, and everyone sees a human figure emerge!

The figure is dazed, and very annoyed, because its none other then Bezan, who to the good guys, and Brad and his goons bad luck, seems to have just arrived at the destination where Prometheus warped him! As the Enji are confused at what to make of this development the evil clone of Ben Ezan and others is just fully realizing what his selfish comrade did to him before he looks around and says,"

No, NO!!!! That damn scum, how dare he interfere! I was well on my way to massacring all of those trash! How dare he try to take what is mine, HOW DARE HE!!!"

With this at once Bezan unleashes a powerful shockwave of hateful energy that shatters the buildings around him and nearly blows the shocked Enji off his feet! Brad just grins at this as he catches a incoming stray rock and crushes it before he says,"

Well, looks like we might have some fun today after all! About time!

"At last Bezan notices the Enji before he raises a eyebrow and says,"

Who the hell are you? I can sense holy energy form many of you so that must mean your part of the Enji Knights? Bah, far weaker bunch then my previous prey, but I suppose you can at least due as punching bags till I blast back to Texagrade!

" Charley just chuckles as he walks up to Bezan and gives him a middle finger before he says,

" Looks like we have a sucker, yes sir! Because looks like your stupid to realize you just met your death buddy! Don't worry, we will give you enough time to cry to mommy before we, GUH!!"

In a instant Bezan blows Charley away with his magical aura alone before he looks annoyed and says,"

Yes, your all far inferior then my previous opponents! Damn it all, I was so close to killing my source material, to destroying Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon and proving with out a doubt I am superior!

" Brad gets annoyed at hearing this and says,"

You think your just the best if you can kill Star Loser and rich boy? Please, those wusses can't hold a candle to yours truly! If you want a real fight freak, then your staring at one!" Lacus then eyes Bezan closely as she takes out her Oath Keeper sword and says,"

Why, why do you want to kill Ben and Ezan anyway? Are you a Zeon solider? Why are you here?

" Bezan takes out his fused sword and has a aura of light and darkness explode out of him before he laughs and says,"

Who am I girl? I am a solider of Zeon, but not just any soldier, I am the ultimate soldier, the most powerful warrior in existence! I am Bezan, the being who is the fusion of Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, and the rest of the cream of the crop of the Enji Knights! I may not have come here by my own will, but I guess now I am taking over the role of your executor!

" Terra is one of the many who gasp at this info and says,"

A being, a clone who is the fusion of Ben Ezan and the others in to one ultimate warrior? How, is that even possible?"

Sabin gets tense as he says,

" Looks like that Tarkin guy is even crazier then we heard. Still, a crazed fusion of many of the Enji Knights best, this will be a pain."

Eraqus then takes out his sword and has it and his own energy explode with light before he says,

" So much for this being a simple mission, it will take everything we have to defeat this abomination! "

Brad just laughs madly as he begins to power up and says,"

This is perfect, PERFECT! When I break you in half ill show that even Ben Ezan and everyone else rolled in to one guy is nothing to me then everyone in the whole universe will have no choice to admit that I am the strongest being of all! All right sucker, time you get the joy of having your face smashed in by the one and only Brad Fowltror! "

Bezan raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Brad Fowltror, where have I heard that name before? Oh right, it's the name of the Enji baboon who thrash about and rampages through are forces thanks to his up surd amount of raw power! Well, at least you will be a good warm up for when I get back to destroying my original targets!"

Brad then gets annoyed as he says,"

Think ill let you diss me? Your not going to fight anyone but me, because ill thrash you no matter what tricks you have shoved up your nose! Ultimate warrior, ill show you who the true ultimate warrior is, with eighty percent of my true power! "

With this Brad unleashes more of his power before his muscles buladg and once more he is much larger! As he finishes powering up and towers over everyone else he cracks his neck and says," HAha, time you see freak show, that nothing can save you from my strength! Oh yah, snapping your neck will be good practice for when I put Benny boy in his place once and for all!"

Bezan then gets annoyed as he says,

" You worthless ogre, your sight disgusts me. It seems my very cells urge to see you suffer, everyone of the people my existence was composed of hates your existence Brad Fowltror! I won't allow a worthless ape like you to make a fool out of me! Even the dead bodies of scum like you should be a proper apology offering to President Weil as long as I can return to Texagrade in time! Bah, to think that some Enji would randomly wasting there time on this out of the way world at a time like this, it must be fates way of making up to me!"

Brad raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Out of the way world, wasting our time? Stupid clone, we are bashing in your best machines to ruin your plans once and for all!"

Bezan just laughs loudly and says,"

Really moron? Because if I recall the world of Kagi is just another storage world for are extra units! You're just wasting your time!"

Mondo chuckles and says," Shut up fool! We are on a top priority mission! Why else would we be sent here! Oh?"

He then sees Brad getting furious, so furious that his veins are bulging and his skin is turning bright red before he says,

" Damn them, DAMN THEM!!! They just sent me away, thinking I could be kept out of the way and denied the glory that should be mine!? They will pay for not knowing there place, they are going to pay big time! No matter what, they can't stop me from taking what is mine!

"Lacus turns to Terra and says," Terra, did you really send us here just to make sure we did not take part in the invasion of Texagrade?

" Terra looks down and sighs before she says,'

After what Brad did, we could not let him cause another debacle, or it would be so much harder for the people of the Zeon Federation to trust us after the war." Lacus just looks angry as she says,"

It's as I thought, I knew it. I knew, that they all are disgusted at us." Brad just growls and says,"

Your wrong Lacus, it's that they fear us! They fear that are power is greater then anything they got despite not playing there game! And they are right to fear us, because no matter what they do, no matter what ANYONE does, no one will stop you and me form being on the top, and smashing anyone that's in are way! Now, I am going to rip you apart Bezan, and then go do the same to Weil!

" Bezan snickers as he says,

" It's to bad for you that things are not going your way but I am going to shut up your loud mouth once and for all! Your fate was sealed the moment you stood in my way! "

All of a sudden CJ the Slate Mondo and Jerid all get in front of Brad and Slate takes out a knife before he says,"

Man, this guy just does not get what the price for disrespecting Brad is!"

Jerid chuckles and says," Lets show him boys! You have pulled a fast one on Charley boy, but we are ready for yah chump! Your dead!"

With that the four all attack him, and Bezan just rolls his eyes as he says,"

Such worthless trash, think ill let you talk like that to me?" With that in a flash he is right infront of them before Mondo says,"

What the hell, how did he, GUH!!"

In a flash BEzan strikes all four of Brad's goons in less then a second and sends them all flying in to the air! As they are out of sight in seconds Bezan grins and says,"

Losers that are not even able to see my moves are barley worth killing. In fact, I should just get out of this trash heap and hurry back to finish what I started before all of the fun is, really now?"

He then sees a massive chunck of a bulding heading his way and back hands it before he kicks it in to the air in an instant and says,"

Think I would be open to such a move? Your attack plan is as easy to read as a kindergartner book! I mean, you could try to do something a little less, sigh, no manners at all!"

He passé because the ground shakes before a pillar of rock comes up in front of him, before Brad instantly charges through and tries to hammer Bezan! Bezan catchs the punch with his own fist before he sees Brad looking enraged and says,"

You stupid ogre, the more you give out a tantrum the easier it will be for me to end this! Now, time I show you who is the true superior one!"

With this Bezan has his aura explode tothree times its size before its as tall as a skyscraper! Brad then laughs and says

," You think that's going to effect me? I am going to rip that grin off your face and make you choke on it!"

Bezan narrows his eyes and says,

" That's enough out of you, burn in my disgust! "

With this his eyes glow, before in a flash Brad is ingited by black flames! As the fire blasts out and spreads rapidly Master Eraus Terra and the others have to jump in to the air to avoid being consumed by the quickly spreading fire before they see a pillar of fire where Brad is! Sabin sees this and says,

" Great, not only is he powerful, but he can use magic attacks in an instant! "

Terra nods and says," What a devastating power, and matched with his bloodlust its going to take everything we have to defeat him!"

Bezan hears this and says,"

Sorry Enji, but everything you all can muster combined will just warm me up! Now that I made a example of this buffoon, who else wants to die! Huh, what the, impossble!

" He is shocked to see Brad laugh as he keeps trying to overpower Bezan despite being on fire before he grins and says,"

Thanks for that, I always focus better when I smell the right sensation in the air!"

Bezan gets furious as he says,"

What, you should be feeling a pain beyoned what the human body can handle! How can you not be hurt?

" Brad grins and says,"

It's not because it does not hurt, it's because feeling pain is not enough to stop me! Pain is part of the battle, and I embrace it and use it to my advantage! Now freak, nice try, but lets see how you handle pain mister perfect! "

With that he instantly blasts Bezan with a powerful energy beam from his mouth and Bezan is blasted right in to the air! As it explodes Brad laughs madly and without pause unleashes a bombardment of energy blasts from his hands! Not letting up Brad just keeps on firing before he yells and says,"

WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT SUCKER!? You're just like the rest, another up tight freak who thinks your tricks can make you better then me! But all of the skills mean jack when all of your attacks just tickle! Bring on every power in the entire universe, and ill break them with my bare hands! Now, time for some fireworks! Huh?"

As he contiues his barrage all of a sudden a explosion of energy blasts up to reveal Bezan with a red sphere surrounding him!

He looks furious as he licks some blood off his hand before he clutches it and says,"

You really are nothing but a savage, just attack, attack, and more attacking till your foe is dead! But that won't cut it with me Brad Fowltror! Now, let me teach you true power!

Nega Void Slice!

" With this Bezan then swings his sword so fast he sends a X shaped energy sword wave of light and darkness at Brad, but Brad just smashes his hands together to create a shockwave powerful enough to redirect the attack in to the air before he says,"

Please, I felt more painful massages! Huh? "

He then sees Bezan charging for him with his composite blade exploding with energy before he says,

" Then let's see how you feel this! DIE!!

" With that Brad grins before he unleashes a burst of speed and smashes his fist right through Bezan's chest! As he sees his foe widen his eyes in shock Brad looks delighted and says," Diden't see that coming eh tough guy? Now who is the fool? Hey what the?

" All of a sudden Bezan has his eyes glow red before he says,

" That would be you, time to die you worthless caveman!"

With that all of a sudden his entire body bursts in to flames and explodes before Brad is coved in acid! Brad at once yells out as he says,"

The hell? What is this freak made of? " All of a sudden the ground shakes before Bezan, the real Bezan blasts from the rubble to his right as his sword is glowing red and he says,

" That would be acid, which is apporapate for a acid shadow clone! Ah, but this is real monkey I promise!

Darkness Hell Slash!

" Before Brad can even turn the Zeon fusion clone is about to slice his head right off, before at the last instant a energy ribbon grips Bezan by his hands, and thorns come out to strike him! As he grimaces in pain he says," What? How the, GUH!"

He is at once hit with a white energy blast that blows him far in to the air! It only gives him minor burns but being unable to kill Brad inrages him before he locks on to the source of the last blast and says,"

You, how dare you interfere!"

He and we then see that the blast came from Lacus! She looks cold like she always does theses days before her own power level flares up and she says,

" I won't let you kill Brad! To kill him you will have to get past me!"

Bezan just chuckles and says,"

You act like that's going to be a challenge you suicidal women! "

With that his energy explodes and he instantly shatters the ribbon before Brad has his own energy explode and blow away the acid off him before he says,"

Thanks for showing that mutant what happens when someone thinks they can kill ME so easy Lacus! Punk, think your tricks will save you? It's only a matter of time before I make a touchdown with your head!"

Bezan just glares at both of them as he says

," So, you really are Lacus Raystar. How, interesting, you don't look like the data on her profile at all.

" Lacus just glares back at Bezan and says

," That's because I threw away the person I use to be to stop conforming to others expectations and embrace my true nature regardless of what people think of it.

"Brad grins and says," That's right, she is my girl, now and for ever, and now she is stop letting others confuse her and only embracing the wisdom of the one person who knows best, ME!! See how screwed you are Bezan? Not only are you up against the unstoppable Juggernaught, but with my gal and her powers at my command, I truly am invincible!"

Bezan looks disgusted as he says," What ever, her looking like that will make it far easier to kill! Now that I know what to expect, you won't get saved again!

" Brad then gets mad before he powers up more and gathers energy in to his right hand before he winds up like for a pitch in baseball and says,"

I don't need to be saved, I don't need anyone but by own power to destroy anyone in my way! Now, this has been a real rush but time you see that no one disrespects me and lives!"

With that he throws his newest energy ball at Bezan but the clone just kicks the ball in to the far distance where it unleashes a massive explosion the size of a atomic bomb! Bezan then sighs and says," Enough, I had enough out of all of your rubbish!

Brad Fowltror, you will not defeat me! No one will defeat me, I am the perfect warrior and I will destroy all who challenge me! You think you figured me out? Let's see how cocky you are, after you see my true power! Prepare, prepare to experience the ultimate nightmare!"

With this Bezan yells and his aura explodes! He unleashes so much power that his muscles increase, the ground around the entire area begins to shake and sparks of lighting keep blasting out of his aura before Celes says,"

No, this is madness, his power can tear this entire planet apart with ease! "

Edgar gulps and says," I hope he is near his limit, or we are in some serious trouble! "

Brad just keeps a cocky grin as he says,

" Looks like ill have to take back saying all of the Zeon Federation are weaklings. But, your still nothing to me you hear! Power up all you want, ill still bash you good! Hey Lacus, make sure he does not pull anything funny! But other wise, don't but it, this guy is mind to kill! "

Lacus just nods and says,

" Understood, be careful Brad.

" Brad at once charges at Bezan and as Lacus and the other Enji see him charge at Bezan only for the evil clone to unleash a blast of energy at him! As the Enji see Brad try to bash back the blast Sabin sees this and says,"

This guy, this insane clone really has the combined power of Ben and Ezan, and he seems to hate Brad just as much as they do!

" Terra then says,"

To think Weil would create such a nightmarish creation, and to think that Brad just thinks its something that will give him a good fight!"

Master Eraqus then sighs and says," As unwanted as this new enemies' appearance is, it just might be for the best. This Bezan, he would likely take Ben Ezan and the others some major effort to take down. At least, with this being dumped on to our laps, its one less soldier to defend Weil. Its likely taking everything they all have to shut down Weil once and for all. I hope they are getting close to ending Weil's reign of terror, because it has gone on far too long as it is! Oh? Watch out!"

With this everyone sees a stray red energy blast coming there way before they all move out and continue to see Brad and Bezan go at it! However, while they are just hoping that Weil is soon stopped once and for all, now its time to turn are view to people who are not just wishing Weil dies soon, but taking part to make it happen! And with that we once more turn back to the battle to take down the madman!

* * *

But before we turn to finish the showdown between are hero's and Weil, we briefly turn to the forces still fighting fiercely outside to insure the Death Star does not fire off another shot! At last the Lylat forces have managed to find a way to take down the Death Star, and now we turn to the Gundam 's and others preparing to fallow that plan through! With this we once more turn to the 00 Raiser Gundam, as it and the other Gundam's have joined with Amuro, Fox Char, Heero and the others as Sestuna contacts Amuro and says,"

All right, we are ready to attack, what is the plan?

" Amuro then says,

" We think we found a weakness in the Death Star. One of the gun turrets has a exhaust port open ,if it can be hit right at the right spot then we might be able to cause a chain reaction that will critical damage the entire battle station."

Lockon chuckles and says,"

Sounds like a decent enough plan, well, expect for that the things energy shield is still up!"

Amuro nods and says," Don't worry, all of the available battle ships are going to fire and force open a hole large enough for us to get in! Get ready, it's starting now!"

The Gundam 's then see the Great Fox , the Ra Cailum, the Eldrige the Mon Mothra the Rewlooa and more all come closer and have there main weapon's lock on before on the Eldrige command deck Master Myers sees that all of the ships are ready and says,"

All right, its now or never! Fire all weapon's! "

With this a barrage of powerful plasma beams and missiles all head right for the top of the Death Star's shield, and create a massive explosion! As everyone holds there breathe the forces against Weil are relived to see a portion of the battle station's shield shatter!

Heero then says," Good, the fire power was able to be sufficient. "

Char at once has the Nightingale blast in to the hole with maximum thrust as he says,

" What are you waiting for idiots? Hurry before it's to late! "

Shin among others moves in to the hole as he says," You don't have to tell me! Here we go!

" With this the Gundam's and the others move at full speed and at once Fox takes the front and says,

" Slippy, you have the data right?" His teammate nods and says,

" Oh yah, everyone, in to the right trench!"

With this the Arwings lead the others down the targeted trench and at once are greeted with a rainstorm of green energy blasts! Amuro then says,

" Everyone stay on target! No matter what, we have to make it through!

"With that he has his Fin Funnels come out to from a barrier to ward off some of the incoming fire before all of a sudden they see more TIE fighters coming at them! Kamile then says,

" No, get out of are way we don't have time for this!"

Sestuna then says," Leave this to me, my Gundam is better suited for this anyway! "

Shin nods as he at once thrusts the Destiny Gundam 's palm cannon in to a enemies head and as it blows up he says,"

That's right, end this once and for all and leave it to us! "

With that the 00 Raiser Gundam and the Destiny Gundam take out more of the mindless mobile dolls and the rest continue on forward! As they get closer the attacks get even more intense, so intense Slippy gets his wing blown off and says,"

AH! Slippy is hit! Sorry Fox, I have to back off or I am toast!"

Fox sighs and says," Its ok Slip, you can't do much in your shape anyway! We have to keep going, but, there is too much fire power!"

Wolf is besides him in his own mobile suit as he slices in half an TIE interceptor and says,"

Don't you dare back down now Fox or ill shoot you before you can leave! If I am fighting along side you then I better not regret it! "

Fox chuckles as he says,"

Don't worry Wolf, I would not dare to insult you now." Leon chuckles and says,"

Bah, to think we were suckered to fight along side theses losers to take down are employer! We better get paid for this!" Panther sighs and says,"

I am starting to think Weil was never going to pay us anyway Leon. Besides, some people just need to die.

" Wolf nods and says,"

Got that right Panther. Weil has crossed the line, not even Andross would stoop as low as this double crossing rat! He was going to kill us just because he could, and killed Andrew! Even if that baboon was a wimp, he still use to be one of us and no one gets away with backstabbing Star Wolf and lives! Now, time to finish the hunt!

" With this the Sutherland Seig blast's forth and spins around to defend the others from a sudden missile barrage before Jeremiah says,"

Yes, now Weil will pay for lying to me, and for killing his own family, breaking his own vows! Time to make up for being such a disgraceful soldier that could not protect Lady Marianne, for not being able to defend Ansem against such greedy traitors, and to force Weil to face the wrath of my STORM OF LOYALTY!!! Go on, end this now!"

With this Lockon has his alarm blare up before he says," I don't know why that guy keeps saying that, but in any case the trench is in site!"

Amuro nods and says," Careful, hit the wrong spot and it will just cause minor damage!

" Lockon nods and says," Don't worry, making ace shots is my specialty! Still, being reminded when your under pressure never helps. All right, here it goes! "

With this he stops the Cherudim Gundam and hovers at the proper firing distance as he has his shield bits deploy to ward off incoming fire before he aims right for the exhaust port of the crucial central gun turret and says,"

All right, time to blow up a star! Huh? Damn it!"

Right as he is about to fire a tower from above fires a EMP blast and damages his machine! While his allies quickly take the turret out he still is damaged and says,

" Damn it, the damage was not to bad, but all of my systems are down!

His comrade Tieria says,"

Lockon Stratos, you can do it. Your aiming skills are the best there is even with out the computers, Fire!"

With that Lockon sighs and says,"

Well, I guess that's true, but, now was not the time I wanted to test my limits! Damn, guess I don't have a choice, here it goes!"

the green Gundam fires off a shoot right as the gun turret locks on to him! Everyone then sees the red energy blast go in to the port, and head right down! Everyone gets tense as they hear some explosions and Zechs says," Did, that do it?"

Fox then flies past the Gundam and says," If not, let's have some insurance! "

With that he fires a smart bomb in to the Gun Turret and after words the turret explodes, as more explosions break out all over! Larger and larger explosions break out all around as the Gundam's and the others all at once back off from the Death Star as Krystial says,"

Fox, you did it!"

Fox grins as he says," No, we all did it together! Now, I just hope it was enough to work!

" Falco then sees a even bigger explosion break out, before he grins and says,

" I think its clear we did not just waste are time guys, look!"

Everyone then sees a massive explosion many times larger then the others break out before when it clears they see a clear hole in the Death Star! Amuro grins and says," All right, it worked! Now we have a shot to destroy the power generator before it's to late! "

Sestuna then starts at once in to the hole before he says," Come on, there is no time to lose so lets go! "

Kamile then pases as he says," Wait, what about the Enji Knights and the others inside? Won't they be killed to?"

Amuro sighs and says," Guys that't can move as fast as they can, should be able to move quick enough to get out of the Death Star before it blows up. "

Char then says," They are warriors fighting to bring peace, they should have been prepared for the price of victory. In any case there is no time to hesitate for there sake, we must move now!" Kamile sighs as he has the Zeta Gundam once more transform in to its wavewrider form and says," All right I get it! Lets just go!

" With that the Gundam 's and the others dive in to the hole to try and at last destroy the Death Star and as Fox dives in to it and flies through the innards of the massive metal installation he says,"

Ben, I hope you guys can make it out in time. Even killing Weil will have a bitter taste if it means you guys have to go down with him! "

With that the last part of the large strike team enters the Death Star, and this sight is a great relif to the rest of the Starfleet!

* * *

Master Myers is one of many who see this and just closes his eyes as he says,"

So the final phase of this battle has truly begun. I just hope it can succeed before any more pepole have to die! Kenny, is there still time?"

The Lylat Admerial checks the monitor cloesist to him before he sees that the Death Star is still glowing reder by the second and Abel's Ark is releasing enormous amounts of energy before he sighs and says," Yes, we still have a chance, however at this rate any slip up from the plan could cost us everything!

" Myers nods and says," I see, that's good then, because I belive everyone fighting out there knows what is at stake, and won't let us down now!

"Yuri then gets tense and says,

" No way Ben and the others will lose to Weil! Anything that crook gots they will slice through till they take him down for good!"

Estelle looks worried as she says,"

But, even if they are able to take down Weil and his strongest men, will they be able to get out in time? Do we know how they are doing?

" Ciel looks tense as she says,"

All contact with the Death Star is impossible at this point. But, I know they will be all right. Ben, Zero, everyone, they have to be all rright!"

Flynn nods and says,"

Don't worry, they are all some of the finniest warriors in the universe. I know they will be able to win this and come back in one piece so we just have to belive in them!

" Myers nods and says," Your right Flynn. As much as I would like to be fighting with them, for now all I can do is prey that they are successful in there fight. I just hope, that are belivfe is not misguided. But I suppose, either way we will see soon enough. So for now, lets bombard the Death Star to give are allies more time!"

Kenny nods and says," All weapon's, locked on and fire! "

With that the Eldridge and the ships around it open fire on the Death Star to help out are hero's, and now its time to turn back to them and finish this fight!

* * *

And as we see return to the showdown with Weil, it would seem are hero's are still fighting a tense battle with the transformed dictator!

With his new power it seems Weil now has enough fire power to keep all of his enemies at bay and at the moment Ben has slashed in half another incoming energy charged spear in half before he sees a massive hammer coming for him! He manages to block it in time and uses all of his energy to stand his ground before Ben says

," Man, this is insane! Its like he never stops!"

Weil laughs at this and says," HAhahah! Of course I never stop weakling! The true winners never pase, never slow down till there opposition are broken! My wrath will not subside until all who oppose me are dead! Now, its time I end your defiance once and for all! Take this, and burn to, huh?"

Before Weil can attack once more all of a sudden the entire area shakes before everyone sees a explosion break out above! A computerized female voice then says,"

Severe damage to upper hull area detected. "

Doug chuckles as he says," Looks like are buddies outside are giving this place quite a pounding!

" Weil responds with," Bah, all of those puny Gundam 's and the other trash can attack all they like, they still don't have the fire power to match me! Its to late, its to late for all of you hero's! Your time has come and gone, and my time to rule everything has come to last forever!"

Aeris, still in her celestial prism armor flies up above Weil and has her holy energy flare up before she says,"

Nothing lasts forever, not even you despite what you might think Weil! Its time you at last face up to the suffering you caused! Judgment Arrow!"

With this Aeris unleashes a massive blast of holy energy at Weil but he sends two configured metal spears to intercept the beam! While they are vaporized instantly Weil then has his three dragon heads come in front of him and unleash three massive beams of energy before it match's Aeris's attack and he snorts and says,"

Me, pay for my actions? NEVER!! Not even the angels, not even god will make me answer for my crimes! I apologize to no one, I will not stop for no one! Weil Zabi will the ruler of everything and all existence will have to expect it or perish!"

With that he and Aeris are caught in a beam struggle, but Aeris realizes too late that Weil is just using that as a distraction before she is smashed by three metal fists that smashe in to her at her sides and cause her to weaken her focus and have Weil's beam blast through hers! As she is blasted through the wall Weil laughs even harder and says,"

Yes, can't even you morons get it now!? Nothing you do matters, because I can control this entire battle station and its power at my command! Nothing any of you can do can kill what can't die! Oh?

" He then sees a flash of energy coming for him before he sees Ben, Cloud, Ezan, and Zero all charging at his face as all of there blades glow and Ezan says,"

Your command over this battle station is irreverent, because that won't mean anything once your dead!"

Ben nods and says,"

That's right Weil, immortal or not let's see you recover when there is not a trace of you left! This ends now, once and for all you're finished!"

Weil then gets furious before his eyes glow and he says," No, NO! YOU'RE FINISHED!!

" With that a explosion of dark aura comes out before metal teneticals burst out of his entire body and hit everyone before they are consumed by green energy webs and bashed to the ground! As everyone is hit with powerful jolts of dark energy Ben struggles to move and says

," Damn it, not again!" Weil just laughs louder and louder as he says,"

YOUR ALL JUST STUPID!!!! Nothing, nothing will outwit me! My whole life revolves around crushing my enemies, and amassing power! Even from the start, I was a natural expert at controlling pepole gaining power! I saw how the world truly worked, how in the end every single thing revolved around profit! And what is more, I knew how to control pepole to gain that profit, and to gain the power to secure those people!

In the end what pepole desire more then anything is power, and since I have the fullest understanding of what living beings desire, its only natural I, the master of life and power take the place on the top where I deserve! Your crusade based on foolish naïve ideals, could never stop me! Once and for all, Ill kill you all!"

Ezan just resists the pain he is feeling before he says,

" You don't understand anything Weil! You think its power that pepole want more then anything? You don't get it at all, what most people want more then anything is not power byt happiness! Pepole may seek power, profit, or many other things to gain happiness but in the end all roads reach the same stop! You, who are blined by your own greedy views will never understand anything but your self, and that's why I won't ever let you win Weil! I been saving something for you Weil, time I at last show you what true power is! Divine Joutei!

" With this Ezan unleashes his true power at last, and a surge of energy shreds the tentical keeping him down, before seconds later Weil sees Ezan now covered in his armor of light and darkness, with his aura covering the room and his two wings forming!

Weil is shocked at this and says,

What, this, was not in the data! No, it does not change a thing, your tricks are useless!

" He unleashes more metal tentacles that transform in to hammers but as one smashes in to Ezan, it just shatters on impact!

Ezan then looks right at Weil and says," It won't work, your through Weil! Judgment Blitz!

" With that in a flash Ezan has appeared behind Weil and the tyrant just as time to say,

" What in the hell are you trying to pull, think after all of this your illusions will fool, ARH!!

" All of a sudden a circle of darkness forms around Weil before rays of light appear all around him before all of his " arms" are sliced in half and a explosion breaks out at his top! Weil screams in pain as he says,'

Damn you, damn you Ezan! This power, how can a worm like you have such power? Bah, it still is nothing, it still won't save you!"

Zero then chuckles before he says,"

Because we went through hell to get this strength Weil! Time to take you down! Here it goes!"

With this Zero begins to glow, before he unleashes a surge of power, and shocks everyone by transforming in to his perfect form despite Axl being besides him! Ben sees this and grins as he says

," Nice, Doctor Light really was able to let Zero keep his Perfect Form and still let Axl keep his body! He really is a genius!"

Zero nods and gets in to a fighting stance before he says," I don't know how but somehow the doctor was able to install a powerful enough replacement powersorce. Not sure the details, but as long as it works then I am find with it!"

Axl grins and twirls his beam pistols around and says,

" You're telling me, now I can watch what power my body use to create!"

Zero grins as he has his empty hilt explode with green energy to form a massive beam saber before he says,"

Oh don't worry Axl, I feel like creating an entertaining demonstration to say the least! "

Weil snickers and says," Bah, I don't fear your so called perfect form, its power still means nothing to me! That Doctor Wily, he may have been a genius, but even his planning, his desire failed to compare to my greatness! So called "geniuses" like him and Tarkin may be able to invent great things, but they still don't have the ability to make use of there minds, not like me! I might not be quite as smart as those know it alls, but I know how to use there minds better then they ever could!

HAhaha, it's not the smartest man who prevails, it's the craftiest! In the end, all that matters is who can strike hard and fast, those that can outplay there oppoents , are the victors! And now I am going to smash you rats so hard you will never get up again!"

He then lashes out at everyone again but Zero just has his heat rod come out of his left arm and in a instant lash out and destroy all of them before he says,

" So your saying it all depends on who attacks hardist fastest Weil! Let's see how you like your rules when you're on the losing end! Z end slash!

" With this his Z saber explodes with power before he dashes at Weil and in a flash is right in front of Weil before he unleashes a powerful horizontal slash that slices right across Weil, destroys the top spike with the red orbs, and cracks his head glass! As the glass breaks once more Weil snarls in rage and says,"

Damn it, think you're so clever? Ill show you what happened when you gamble everything on your pointless faith!

"Ben then shows he has had enough of Weil before he says,"

No, ill show YOU what happens when you gamble everything on your insane delusions! No more squirming, no more stalling, you're going down! Kaio Ken times four! "

With this Ben has his energy explode with a fiery red aura before Weil turns to Ben and says,"

Silence, Silence!!! I won't let a worthless little tool like that threaten me and get away with it!

"With that he flings a even larger metal wire in the shape of a fist at Ben. But are hero just catch's it and says,

" Thats nothing Weil! "

With that he at once ripes off the hand with his power and as Weil roars in pain and fires a energy blast from his eyes and in responds are hero says,"

I don't think so, Divine Flare Edge!

" With this Ben focuses his power in to his sword, before he brings it down and performs a powerful slash that slices right in to the blast and shatters it with his sword before he goes on to slice Weil right across the face so hard that he shatters Weil's glass barrier! As Weil screams in pain he says,

" DAMN YOU!! You, all of you keep getting in my way! Everything would have been so much smoother, if you would just DIE!!

!" Ben grins as he jumps back and says," I could say the same about you Weil! You really expected us to just roll over and die? You really expected the entire universe to just expect you as there master? You just refuse to expect that your sick dreams are nightmares for everyone else! Good thing we hero's exist, to insure you can't have your way!

" Weil then gets delirious as dark energy seethes out of him before he says,

"Stop acting like you have beaten me, you have not, BEATEN ME!! Hero's, are nothing but a fairy tail to make children think they matter, to think dreams for the weak can come true! All of you fools won't have your hopes come true, you won't come out of this alive! I told you, its to late, the Death Star is about to fire, your about to lose EVERYTHING!!! Nothing can stop me from winning, nothing can, huh? What the?

" Everyone hears a rumbling before all of a sudden the celling above is blasted open! Weil at once says,"

What, what is this?"

Ben grins and says,"

Sounds to me like its something that is going to make sure you never win again Weil!"

All of a sudden everyone sees many of the Gundam's and the others fly in to the core chamber before Cloud says,"

The Gundam's, they and the others broke through! All right, they were able to break through!"

Amuro then looks around and says,

" This is it, the core of the Death Star! Wait, what is that over there?"

Jeremai is one of the first pilots to realize that he is looking at Weil's monstrous transformation before he says,"

That's, president, I mean former president Weil? What is he, really?" Heero then aims his Twin Buster Rifle at Weil as he says,"

He is what he has always been, a target! "

Weil then gets inraged as he says," They were able to puncture a hole in my glorious Death Star? No, that's impossble!

" X then charges at Weil and says,

" Face it Weil, your battle station was not as unstoppable as you thought it was, and your defeat is no where near as impossible as you wished! Nova Strike!"

With this X smashes in to Weil, just as Tifa unleashes her Final Heaven attack, Cloud attacks with Omnislash, and Squall strikes with his Lion Heart Limit Break! All of theses attacks cause even more pain to the deranged tyrant as he screams out and moves back like a snake coiling back to strike before he says,

" No, I did not do all of this just to be stopped by the likes of you! I am Weil Zabi, the only truly worthy owner of the entire cosmos! I will not be defeated! I will kill you all, no matter what you do!" With this he has all of his metal tentacles form together to form a massive cannon, before he unleashes a massive red energy blast! However Ezan just powers up himself and says, "

Face it Weil, your death is now! Twilight Omega Flare!"

With this he unleashes his ultimate blast right at Weil, and at the same time Zero says,"

Good riddance, Final Zero Shine!"

Zero then fires a massive red energy beam just as Ben says,"

Yes, time to remove one scumbag, so we can focus on stopping the rest of them! Kaio Ken times three, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben unleashes his energy wave at full power, and the blast merges with his rival's and Zero's and quickly overwhelmes Weil's attack, before Weil says," No, this can't be happening! I am Weil Zabi, I won't allow it, I won't, AHHH!!"

With this the blasts goes right through his energy blast, and the three dragon heads, before shattering most of his body and causing a massive explosion! Weil's core and his head surive the blast, but is still blasted right in to the core of the Death Star below! Weil then screams as he is in immense pain before Amuro says to his comrades, "

What are you all waiting for? Attack the core now!

" Char then aims his Mega Beam Rifle at the core before he says,

" This is my official evaluation of your term Weil Zabi! At last, my father will be avenged!

"Zechs then aims his own mega cannon as well as he says,

" For all of the soldiers that died fallowing your lies! As a soldier, ill show you what happens when you make a fool of my honor!

" He and Char both open fire, and Heero then locks on with his twin buster rifle and says,"

Target locked on, commencing fire and preparing to leave. "

With that the Wing Zero opens fire just as the Double X Gundam, the Destiny Gundam, Fox and many others unleash there best attacks in to the core of space station Ragnarok, break through its final barrier, and blast in to it! Everyone sees that they were on target, as the core becomes unstable, and begins to collapse! Weil sees the core is about to crush him as he says,"

No, this can't be my end! This can't be, how it ends! I won't allow it! AH!!!"

With that a explosion breaks out of the core and Weil is silenced! As everyone sees explosions break out all around them Megaman grins and says," We did it, we really did it! We destroyed the Death'Star's Core and stopped Weil before he could destroy anything else! All right! Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden the ground beneath him collapses before they all hear a voice say,"

Primary system's crucially damaged, main power reactor lost! Total system failure, iitmnate! All personal would be recommended to evacuate.

Please do not panic and proceed to the escape pods in an orderly, fahs, Boire, zzzz. "

As even more explosions break out Samus then says," Well, now we just have to escape before we go down with it! Great, I may be experienced with getting out of self destructing bases, but from the looks of it we have even less time then normal to make it!

" Ben then sees a series of explosions blast out before he gets tense and says,"

Don't worry, we made it this far, we can make it! At least no one is left to get in are way!

" Ansem then sighs and says,"

The problem is, we never came here on a ship, we warped in. I don't know if we have enough time to contact Grand Master Myers !"

Aeris then looks around and says," I, can try to warp everyone out, but, there is not any near by planet to warp to. Still, if I try I just might be able to warp everyone to one of the ships.

"All of a sudden the High Nu Gundam fillies down and says,"

You guys need a quick exit? Don't worry, I think ill be able to pull something off that can get things done right. It's never been used before like this, but, it's worth a shot! Go Fin Funnels!

" With this Amuro uses his funnels to create a beam barrier, this time around the hero's before Ben sees he is standing on energy and says,"

Is he going to just lift us out of the Death Star?

"James shrugs ands says,"

The energy will insure we can breath till we have some where to land safely on. It may not last long, but it's a risk we will have to take!" With this Amuro then says," All right, hang on tight!"

With this the High Nu Gundam takes off with are hero's whisked along for the ride in its energy barrier. And while it's a tense bumpy ride, Amuro once more shows off he lives up to his reputation of being one of the best pilots there is as after a few minutes they blast out of the hole in the Death Star, just as a massive explosion consumes where they were! Ben and the others see the entire Death Star begin to crumble before he grins and says,"

All right, at last, we got Weil! No matter what, there is no escape from this!"

Ansem nods and says," At last, his long greedy murderous carrier has landed him just what he deserved. Such a painful end could not suit him more. At last, this nightmare can be over at last!

"With this the High Nu Gundam looks at Abel's Ark below and says," That thing, what ever it is, it has some sort of atmosphere that is livable enough."

Cloud nods and says," It will do, lets get down and contact Master Myers.

" With this Amuro does as such, as the hero's look on and see the Death Star continue to explode and the battle for the Zeon Federation come to a close. But, little does are hero's know that its not quite over yet,

because sadly, Weil is not dead yet!

It seems, that Weil has refused to expect his death, even as the Death Star core reactor begins to break apart Weil is still not dead, and as we turn to him a enraged Weil is in tremendous pain as he says,

" RAHHH!!!! I refuse, to die! I won't, be stopped, ILL NEVER BE STOPPED! My will, is greater then all! I won't be, I refuse to be, DENIED!!! Yes, ill just absorb it all, ALL OF IT!! AND DO IT ALL MYSELF!! RAHHH!!!

" With this a explosion of darkness breaks out of Weil, and more wires break out of his back, and merge with the core of the Death Star, before more wires break out! However are hero's are not aware of this development, yet, and have just landed on the terrain of Abel's Ark, still watching the Death Star break apart!

Ben sees Abel's Ark explode to before he says," Looks like this thing is not very stable either, maybe its because of the backlash of being linked with the Death Star? Well, glad we all managed to get out of there before it totally collapsed. Wait, why do I think we are forgetting something?

" James responds with,"

Don't worry, a thing as big as this won't be destroyed as long as its core is still intact. At least we will have enough time to get back on one of the ships. We should wait till the Death Star is destroyed though, it would be bad to try anything in the mist of a explosion as large as something of that size."

Doug chuckles and says," Heh, at least after everything this whole operation is going to end with some mighty fine fireworks!

Just wish the damn thing would hurry up and blow up all ready!

" Ezan then notices something and says," This is odd, it should have blown up by now. What is going on?"

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ezan, its not like Weil could stop the Death Star from blowing up after we blasted him in to the exploding core! Just relax, we finally won and Weil is deader then dead! Huh, what the?

" All of a sudden everyone feels the ground shake before they are shocked to see the Death Star all of a sudden stop exploding, and being to glow red again!

Zero then says," What, what the hell is this?"

Everyone then notices parts of Abel's Ark get blown off, before they are flung in to the Death Star and merge with it! As everyone begins to see the parts move around Cloud then says

," What the, what is this? Some kind of final system set up by this installation?

"Ansem responds with," I don't think so Cloud, its more like. Uh no! I don't think, Weil is dead yet!"

Everyone looks at him as Shinryudramon says,"

What? But, that's impossible! How could he survive being blown up ten times over!"

Ansem then sighs and says,

" If what is happening is what I think is happening, then its a last ditch move, merge with the Death Star itself!"

Ben looks bewilder as he says,

" What? Your kidding right? That's, not even possible! Huh?"

Everyone is then shocked to see the Death Star begin to do something that horrifies everyone, transform! Everyone can only be frozen in shock as they see the Death Star, along with the parts of Abel's Ark change shape, till after a minute it starts to take on a humanoid appearance! The star fleet sees this and back on the Eldrige everyone is trying to make sense out of what they are seeing before Admiral Kenny says,

" What the hell? Master Myers, what is going on?"

Myers remains on guard as he says,"

Something horrible Admiral, something truly horrible! It seems, that Weil Zabi truly has one of the most stubborn wills in the history of this existence! Everyone, get ready for anything!

" Everyone then sees devil like wings appear out of the back of the massive humanoid figure and have a horned like helmet before at last everyone can clearly see that what once was the Death Star has become a gigantic figure that could best be described as looking like Unicron from the Transformers series,

with the key difference being that the face of this monstrously being a metal face of none other then Weil 's!

Ben braces himself as he says,"

What the, Weil, has become the Death Star itself? Did I hit my head or something? "

Doug then gets in a mix of shock and fury as he punches the ground in front of him and says," Oh you got to be KIDDING ME!! Can't that jackass just take a hint and die all ready?

Everyone then sees that this is not just a nightmare as Weil has his eyes glow red and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead before he clutches his hand and unleashes a explosion of energy that blasts all of the space ships back before he laughs and says,"

Yes, YES!!! It worked, just like I knew it would! With the power of the Curse Seal Crystal, and my own systems ,I fused with the Death Star itself! Now, I truly have become invincible! HAHAHAHA!!! Now, what was that about killing me, you pathetic ants!? Nice try, but I think ill enjoy squashing you now!

" Ezan gets furious as he powers up and says,"

Damn you Weil! No matter how big you get, your still going to fall down! And this time, ill make sure you never get back up!"

Weil laughs as he says,"

You dare talk like that to me worm? Your powers are even more useless now in the face of Weil Uniforce Zabi, the ultimate being! With this power, ill be able to directly kill everything that displeases me with my own hands! Enji Knights, you and your worthless friends, will now pay the price for angering the god of this universe!"

Ben powers up again and says," I would tell you to get over yourself if I knew by now thats impossible Weil!

Ezan is right, getting big won't save you! It's just going to make you even easier to trip up! I had enough of you! Let's end this once and for all!

" Weil laughs and says," Well said boy, for once we are in agreement!

Now, this universe will now Live out an eternity of suffering for defying me ! I will be the first entry in a glorious new history! For now on every single thing must worship the name Wel Zabi or die! The world, the universe, everything, mine... Forever!! BHAHAHAHA!!"

With this Weil begins to charge at our hero's, enter the last phase of this battle!

But, this conclusion is to massive to hold on this all ready loaded chapter, so this will mark the end of today's episode! After denying logic and having his inorganic body merge with the Death Star, Weil has become more powerful then ever! Can are hero's handle this unwanted twist and still finish the tyrant off for good before he unleashes his power on the universe? And what about the battle between Bezan against Brad Lacus and the others? Only one way to find out, so don't dare miss the conclusions to there battles next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, well, what do you think is going to happen? Conclusions, lots of them!

Not conclusions for everything obviously, but to the most pressing issues to say the least! At last the battle with Weil Zabi comes to its end, but to see just what its going to take to take down the now giant metal tyrant you don't want to miss

**_Chapter 146: Falling Down from Chaos, Ultimate Lesson of Power! _**

All right, before we depart, time for more Author's Notes. Number one, As you may have noticed I gave Weil some of the powers of Albert from ZX, I figured since it came from model W anyway its his powers anyway lol. Speaking of Weil, I know I have him a lot more of a complicated back-story then he originally had, but I wanted to expand on his character and make him even more of a sick freak since he lived this long in my story lol. The funny thing is that I never really liked Weil in the Megaman Games, I was ticked off when Weil was revealed not to be Wily like it should have been and just a random other old man, and I was even more ticked of that Zero's possible final battle ever was against someone as weak as Weil.

Frankly I always though Zero four was kind of unneeded since all of Zero four could have just been a extra stage after the last battle in Zero three since Zero three only have two final levels anyway. Sigh, both X and Zero had such lame deaths, they deserved so much better then to go out like that. Anyway, the point is that even though I never liked Weil, his evil personally was a goldmine to make a character that symbolizes all of the evil tyrants and greedy CEO"s rolled in to one nasty package lol.

Also, the reason he is still alive and now like Unicron is because I thought that since he has been so annoying, and since I thought his final form in Zero four was not really final, FINAL battle worthy, I came up with this hehhe.

If your still confused just how Weil transformed, its because of like how in Zero four, his systems merged with the Death Star Core, however, unlike Zero four, thanks to Weil having the power of the Advanced Curse Seal Crystial in him, he was able to completely merge and fuse with the entire battle station to become in to this giant Unicron like state!

Ah, one last thing, told you the events with Bezan would be fallowed up hehe.

All right, that's all for now. Thanks for the reviews like always, like always, would like very much to see reviews for this chapter, and till next time! Oh yes, and since its around that time, Happy Valentines day! Well, for those that have a reason to, other wise its just happy single awareness day. Arg, I hate this day,,,( Goes to eat a chocolate heart. )


	37. C 146: The Decisive Defintion of Power!

_**Chapter 146: Falling Down from Chaos! Decisive Clash over the True Meaning of Power! **_

Last time in decisive demonstration definition Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's were running out of time to take down Weil Zabi once and for all before he caused countless more to die in his mad campaign for total domination of the entire universe! With all of his lackeys one way or the other blasted aside at last Ben Ezan Zero and the others met with the real president of the Zeon Federation above the core of the Death Star! After learning the full history and extent of Weil 's ruthless nature it only encouraged are hero's to be even more determined to take him down once and for all, but despite how many people were gunning for his throat Weil made it clear it would not be a walk in a park! After revealing his true robotic nature and merging with the Death Star and all of the data and technology at his command he became a powerful adversary that pushed the good guys to their toes!

However, when push came to shove the Enji and there pals showed Weil that all the money in the universe would not be enough to stop them, and after Ezan unleashed his Divine Joutei once more, Zero transformed in to his Perfect Form, and Ben let loose the Kaio Ken, Weil was forced to realize that he was not as invincible as he assumed, and was blasted in to the core of his own ultimate weapon! And thanks to the Gundam 's and the others blasting in to the Death Star and quickly attacking its core it seemed that at last Weil was finished! Thanks to Amuro using the power of the Hi Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels to form a barrier the good guys were able to make it out just as the metal taco stand was about to blast apart at last! However, just as the battle seemed to be over at last, things took a nightmarish turn for the worse when Weil revealed he still would just not die!

Defying everyone, and reality itself his body merged with the deteriorating core of the Death Star, and merged with it, and the entire battle station itself! To the good guys dread they saw the fight was not over yet when Weil and Space Station Ragnarok combined to form a gigantic metal enemy that is nearly the size of a moon! Can Ben and the others handle Weil's monstrous power up and take him down once and for all so they can focus on the Zannacross Empire? Only one way to find out, so it's time to begin today's exciting episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Ah, but where are my manners, I forgot something in the recap, Brad's out of the way rampage during in to a death match with the deranged fused clone of Ben and Ezan, Bezan! Yes, thanks to fate and bad luck Brad's wish for a good fight was granted when thanks to the impulsive action of fellow shortsighted minion Prometheus Bezan was warped to Kagi and at once found targets for his rage! However, despite the extreme power that the twisted replica warrior had Brad only saw him as a punching bag, but that was forced to change when Bezan showed he had more than enough power to destroy the entire planet ten times over!

As Master Erqaus Terra and the others realized just what kind of deadly situation had fallen in to their lap they then soon quickly realized they had no choice but to deal with it and hopefully survive it! And now before we turn to the main course of today's meal, first let's settle things with the appetizer shawl we? And with that officially start today's chapter on the world of Kagi, and from the start its clear that this is a battle between beings who's powers can level the planet before there is even a conclusion!

And as are view turns to the brawl we turn to Bezan unleashing a powerful purple energy blast at Brad, only for the heavily muscular brawler to grin before he slaps it with his right hand and just chuckles like a redneck as the blast goes on to destroy the ruins of the city they are fighting in before he widens his eyes and says,

" Come on man, you think you can throw something like that and expect to hurt ME? I seen tug boats with more horsepower then you're so called attack!

" Bezan just smirks and says,

" Oh please, that was far from the limits of my power! I was just trying to make killing you enjoyable, if I blew up the planet from the get go and kill you all insantly then I would not be able to see you suffer as much!

"Brad just clutch's his fist as he says," You think blowing up this whole lame world will be enough to stop me? As if having no air is enough to take down the Unstoppable Juggernaught for good!" Bezan just sighs as he says,"

Well, between the data on you and from what I just seen you have proven that you seem to be harder to kill then the rare diamond cockroach. However, even if you don't mind seeing this planet go to pieces, I wonder if your fellow comrades are as durable?

" Brad just chuckles and says," What does that have to do with anything you loser? First of all, most of the other guys here are nothing but a pain to me anyway, and second of all I don't need any of them to kill you! Give me everything you got freak and ill still rip you apart with my bare hands!"

Bezan just has his energy flare up once more as he says," You really must have surreal physical strength Brad Fowltror. It's the only possible explanation why a disgusting moron like you is still alive!"

Brad just spits on the ground before he rips off a large golden statue of Weil to his left and glares at his opponent before he says,

" Oh believe me, you're going to see just how dumb you are when my raw strength pounds you to paste!

"With this he hurls the statue at Bezan but Bezan shows he takes Brad's attitude as well as Ben does when in a flash he has sliced the incoming statue in to countless pieces with his blade and before the pieces are even on the ground the Zeon warrior is behind Brad and his fist is glowing with energy before he says,"

Enough, time you die! Sanjuu no Kiwami !"

With this Bezan instantly lunges to smash in to Brad using one of the most powerful moves that he had gotten from Doug's DNA! But as Bezan attempts to shatter Brad's entire body with the powerful physical attack Brad shows he is ready as he quickly turns around and blocks the palm strike with his fist! As the collision of power causes a shockwave that shatters the buildings around them Brad just grins devilishly and says,"

As if you could you runt!"

Bezan glares at Brad and says," You really are just begging to die huh? So be it, screw saving something for later, your DEAD!!"

With that Bezan instantly goes on to attack and Brad is all too happy to get on with it and in a moment the two go at each other with such furious speed that to their comrades see them dart around punching and kicking at each other dozens of times in a second!

Even Master Eraqus and the others have a hard time fallowing the two combatants around, but what disturbers the Enji Master the most is him seeing Bezan kick Brad in the face so hard that the glass in the building behind him gets shattered and the objects inside were blown away from the seer magical pressure, yet Brad only grins and instantly grabs the foot before bringing down his massive elbow on his enemies knee joint!

Seeing Brad laugh at Bezan shouting out in pain causes Eraqus to sigh before he says,"

After being on the Zeon front lines for so long during the lengths of this war, I knew I missed some of the important events. But even so, it's true what the others have said, its one thing to hear about Brad Fowltror extreme violet's behavior but to see the sheer amount of violent will in his eyes is even more disturbing. After his behavior both here and after what he did on Sullustian it's clear he has no place in the Enji Knights. "

Sabin nods and says," At least you did not have to try training him for over a year only to watch him not only willfully dismiss everything I tried to teach him but become even more radical! Brad has all ready shown that he is so violent and selfish that he had to be dishonorably discharged from the order and locked up in the Sekkisek tower!

" Edgar chuckles nervously and says,"

To bad even if it was one of the most secure prison cells around he just broke out of it like it was nothing! Seriously, this guy is nothing but trouble why do we bother keeping him around and thinking he will turn over a new leaf? From what I seen this guy is nearly on the same plane as Kefka, a crazed nut job that only cares about himself!

Frankly even though it sounds harsh and we are the good guys, it might be best for everyone if he just is killed."

Terra then looks depressed before she spots Lacus in the distance, just looking as still as a statue watching Brad and Bezan fight before she says,

" I hope it does not come to that Lockie, at this point if push too hard he might become even more crazed and violent, and at least now we can keep a eye on his activities. Besides, despite everything, he is very important to Lacus. No, more than that, Lacus needs Brad. And, he did calm down the Blue Eyes White Dragon even if it was in a simple matter. "

Sabin face palms and says,"

It still baffles me that while nether us or the Zannacross Empire could contain that hateful celestial beast, Brad's brutal attack was able to subdue it. However, that also showed that Brad's behavior may not be pure but they don't seem to be evil. After all, he could have easley let the Dragon kill us all and have come to aid the Zannacross Empire. "

The Enji master grasps his chin as he says,"

It is quite a puzzle. However, for now let's just focus on the most pressing issue so we can survive to think about other matters later! This Bezan, he is making it quite clear even Brad won't be able to take him down that easley! Everyone, get ready to attack the moment that monstrous guard is down! It may seem even so far, but I still sense a deep power boiling up in are foe! Now, let's get in to position!"

With that the fellow warriors of light nod and dart off to get ready to strike!

* * *

But, as we now resume focusing on the brawl going on it almost seems like the assistance is not needed, because wither Bezan is just fooling around or Brad is getting even stronger even faster at the moment Brad has just blocked another jab from Bezan looking amused as he and his opponent punch each other before Brad quickly smashes Bezan with his head! As the cloned warrior is flung in to the air Brad just grunts and says,

" Come on, are you really a clone of Benny boy Ezan and the others? Even those weaklings were more fun to beat down then you! Damn it, here I got all excited about having a decent fight when your barley any better than all of those other Zeon toys! That's it, I think I'll just break your neck!

" Bezan just grins as he wipes the blood off his cheek and says,"

Hahaha, I assure you, I truly am the perfect warrior! And now it's time that that you are forced to expect that! You see moron, I lied, I have just been warming up this time! I just wanted to gauge your fighting style and see how a brute like you thrashes about when he thinks it's an all or nothing match! However, now that it's clear your repertoire of attacks are quite limited, it's time you pay for daring to think your anywhere close to the same level of brilliance as me!

"Brad then gets annoyed and says,"

Save your smug talk! Talk all you want but you can't hide how weak you are! Talk is cheap, in the end, only action matters!"

With that he in a flash goes to hammer Bezan by swinging both of his huge arms! Bezan blocks with his sword but Brad just grins and instantly fires an energy blast from his mouth that goes through the chest of his foe! As the blast goes on to demolish several buildings Brad laughs and says,"

Oh yah! Cheap stuff, always looks shiny but breaks at the moment of truth! Man, I can't wait to see the, huh? The hell? Brad's sudden change in tone is caused by him seeing the image of Bezan waver before his entire body vanishes! In an instant Brad is smashed in the back of the head and slammed to the ground! He at once jumps right back up to see Bezan looking smug as he says,"

Your right Brad, talk is cheap! And that is why I am a man who always gets his intended actions done!

"Brad clutches his fist and says,"

That was another cheap trick! You can't keep hiding with your illusions, sooner or later they will run out and then I am going to kill you!" Bezan just has his energy explode before he says,"

Why do you keep thinking I have to hide from YOU!?"

In a flash Bezan goes on the assault and shows Brad the hard way that he was not bluffing about holding back when he barrages Brad with a furious assault of punch's that are so fast Brad can't even react! As Brad gets thrashed around for a minute being pummeled so fast he can't even react after getting punched in the gut he gets furious and says,

" Damn freak! Don't think, you can get away with this! I swear I am going to, GAH!!"

His speech is cut short when Bezan reminds Brad he has a sword vie slashing him across the back! As blood pours out Bezan laughs and says

," Yes, YES! You really thought you, a freak of nature brute who only wins by thrashing about could compare to me, the accumulation of the best aspects of all of the most powerful and skilled warriors around? I won't allow such insolence to exist! You're the highlight of the Enji Knight's arrogance Brad Fowltror, and your head will be the first of the many that will be sliced off as I personally see to your orders extinction! So with that, DIE!!"

With that he moves to slice Brad's head off but Brad catches the blade with his hands and says,"

I'll admit you pulled a nice fast one holding back, but that's the last time I'll let your tricks work on me! If you think the likes of you has the power to kill me, then bring it on!"

Bezan looks ecstatic as he says,"

Stupid to the very end! All of you Enji are so weak and worthless, I'll enjoy watching every last one of you die in agony! I don't care what you think, your death is now so just, huh, now what?"

He senses a power coming for him and looks up to see a pillar of holy energy blasting out of the ground below him! He quickly gets out of the way before he sees that the attack came from Master Eraqus! The bearded holy warrior has his sword shinning with energy before he points it at Eraqus and says,

" The Enji Knights will not fall by your hands today Bezan, not now or ever! "

Bezan just smirks and says,

" Ah, an Enji Master. Come to defend your pet gorilla eh? So be it, but if you think fighting you and Brad Kong here is too much for me to handle, then just try it!

" Eraqus then powers up and says," You may be powerful Bezan, but your arrogance will cost you! Celestial Rain!

"With that Eraqus fires a barrage of rays of lights out of his sword that become swords of lights themselves before they all home in on Bezan! Bezan sighs with annoyance before he jumps in to the air and bats a few of them away before kicking another one and as it explodes on contact he says,"

Not a bad trick, but it still won't do a thing! Don't you Enji get, that nothing you do will be able to change your fate? I have all of your powers combined, defeat is inevitable! Now, let's see how durable you are Master Eraqus! I'll try a, GUH!

" Before he can finish all of a sudden Sabin makes his presence known by tackling him from behind before he says,"

You may have indeed have the best skills and powers of the Enji Knights but no matter how much data was flooded in to your brain you don't have the experience to use them right! There is no way an insane weapon like you can go on to exist! Bum Rush!"

With this Sabin unleashes his most powerful blitz attack before Bezan has time to react and bombards Bezan with so many energy infused fists that it's like there are four Sabin 's pummeling him! Sabin forces Bezan to realize he is no slouch as Sabin's attack smashes Bezan back and launches him through a building!

However, while Sabin was able to land some damage on his foe he is dismayed it was only a minor injury at best as Bezan rotates his neck and then rubs his chest before he smirks and says

," Not bad, your skills are top notch without a doubt Sabin Fargo. However, while it's true my existence has only spanned a weeks. However, while I lack your combat experience my body still has the fighting instincts ingrained in to me, and it's enough to crush anything you have! So, if you're done, are you ready to die?

"All of a sudden Terra, Celes and Edgar are flying to come at him from his left before Terra begins to form a ball of explosive energy in her hands before she says,"

Please, let this fight end soon! Meltdown!

"With this Terra unleashes a powerful orange energy blast as Celes attacks with a Flare magic spell, and Edgar attacks with his new compact Atomic Cannon! However Bezan just sees the three attacks and responds with,"

How sad, more fleas flying in oblivious to realizing they are just charging in to a bug zapper!

" With this his aura explodes with such force that it defects all of the incoming attacks before Eraqus says," Damn him, we have to find a weak spot before we run out of time!"

Bezan just laughs and says,

" Give it up you decrepit fool, I have no weakness! The only thing fighting together will achieve is saving me some time wrapping up this poor excuse for a fight!

" Terra then gets determined as she says,"

You won't get away with treating us so lightly, we are stronger then you think! This is not just a fight, this is a battle that will decide the fate of the universe! And now we will show you how strongly we desire to win this battle! With that she unleashes a surge of power, and transforms in to her Espar form! However Bezan is in different about Terra's course of action and just points his sword in to the air and says,

" You seem to fail to realize that no matter the power of your resolve or how much you raise your power levels it still won't do anything! No matter what, powerless imperfect ants are just a cinch for me to kill! Now, who wants to be crushed first? Huh? You really are an idiot!"

He says this to Brad, because the massive man is charging right at him before he says,"

It's funny how a bug like you keeps talking about himself! An experimental clone ant is still just a bug, one that is getting on my nerves!

"As Bezan blocks is tackle he glowers and says,"

What a drag, you just won't learn till your dead eh? Well, at least it's nice of you to offer yourself up for your comrades!"

Brad just grins as he says,"

Who the hell said anything about offering myself for anybody? I am not being the fall guy for nobody punk! Theses stiffs just decided to stick their noses in, I don't need anyone to mess you up good! No one calls me weak and gets away with it, NOBODY!!

" With this he opens his right hand and unleashes a powerful red energy ball right at Bezan! Bezan just manages to have the time to block and is pushed back in the air as he sees the energy ball get bigger by the second! As the ball quickly surpasses his height he says,"

Damn that idiot, his power and speed, no doubt they get stronger with his rage! I won't let him get a chance to annoy me again; the best way to take out berserker brutes like him is to just utterly destroy them before they get the chance! "

" Brad laughs madly and says," Haha, to late Bezan, I am all ready more then a little angry! And now the only way this is going to end, is with your busted up body laying at my feet! "

Brad then fires more red energy balls in to his first attack to make it grow even bigger, and Eraqus now sees that Bezan is struggling to overpower Brad's attack and turns to the others as he says,

" Now, hit him now! Divine Flare!"

Terra nods and says,"

Yes, we can't lose now! Riot Blade!"

With this Terra unleashes her most powerful magic attack in the form of releasing a powerful platinum energy wave from her hands, just as Celes casts a Ultima spell, Sabin attacks with his Aura Bolt energy Blitz attack and Edgar fires off another shot from his Atomic Cannon!

It seems Bezan was too busy holding back Brad's energy blast to react, because he is hit by the five energy blasts, and is consumed in a massive explosion that reaches the atmosphere of the planet! Locke sees this and grins as he says,"

All right, the guys were able to hit him dead on! Er, hopefully it gets us somewhere!"

Celes then smiles and says,"

That was close but we were able to end this before things got out of hand."

Edgar chuckles and says," And all because Brad's recklessness proved useful for once. Still, don't play the victory music just yet Celes. Demented genetically messed up chaps like Kefka and this guy never die easy.

"Terra nods and says,"

Yes, thank goodness are plan worked. I just hope it was enough to, huh? Oh no!

" Everyone then sees a lightning bolt strike the smoke where Bezan was blasted strike in the center, before it was blown away to reveal a furious, wounded, and still alive Bezan! It seems that combination attack did some damage as Bezan has burn marks all over his body, but it seems that just made Bezan furious as he just glares at the Enji before he says,"

That was clever of you all, not bad. Of course, if you truly think assumed that would be enough to defeat me, then you're even more pathetic then I thought!

"Eraqus then gets tense as he says,"

All of those attacks hit him and he is just annoyed? He really is a monster!"

Brad just chuckles at this and says,"

You're really trying to prove you can take a hit huh? If you think that proved you can out do me in endurance, you truly don't understand me freak!"

Bezan just glares at Brad and has his magical aura explode with such force that the entire area of the planet is shaking before he says,"

You really are a dimwit that can't even realize when you're spitting in the face of death! Enough of this, I let you all live long enough as it is!"

Celes then gets worried as she floats back and says,"

What, are we going to do? Nothing seems to be able to stop him!"

Terra then responds with,"

Celes, don't panic now or you will just be falling in to his hands! We can't give up, no matter what!"

Bezan then has his sword glow before he says, Brave words women, but I can hear the despair in your voice. And with your resolve wavering, I suppose that would mean your guards down!"

In a flash Bezan shows the extent of his speed when in only a blur he slashes all of his opponents at once! As he sees blood rain down and everyone fall he laughs and says,"

Ah, it is about time reality set in for you weaklings!"

Eraqus was hit in the right arm and clutches his bleeding left arm, at once using healing magic to prevent the cut arm from falling off before he sees all of the others besides Brad injured on the ground and says,"

Damn him, he is truly serious now. This is getting bad, but no matter what, I can't allow this demon to leave this world! We are so close to at last reaching an end to at last part of this war, I won't allow it to end in despair!"

Bezan just puts his free hand on his head before he points his sword and has it glow before he says

," Ah yes, today was the day you expected you could take down the Zeon Federation once and for all, your grand glorious Operation ZD day? HAH! What a silly delusion dreamed up by your order of pathetic idealists serving a weak king! President Zabi may lack the, raw power and skill I have, but he is a far superior mastermind then any of you can comprehended! He knows how to deal with types like you, and I know how to break you so it's a good deal!

"With this he dashes at Eraqus and has dark fire ignite around his sword before he says,"

Now then, since you seen just how pointless it is to fight me, it's time to ring the knockout bell for the final time in this worthless bout! "

He is about to impale Eraqus when all of a sudden Brad smashes in to him as he has his body bent up like a human cannon ball! As Bezan is trying to stop Brad he says,"

Damn you!" Brad dashes back just as Bezan tries to stab him through before he cracks his neck and says,

" What, think I would wait for you to finish your lame speech? Enough talking, just finish it!"

He goes for a lighting fast jab before Bezan blocks it, kicks Brad back and says,"

Find, have it your way!"

With this he instantly fires a barrage of red energy swords come from his sword and hit the shocked Brad in his limbs, and blasts him to the ground! As Brad tries to get back up the swords zap him he says,

" Damn him! More cheap tricks, and they are going to end in the same lame way! Once I get out of here I am going to, RAH!"

In an instant Bezan fires another energy sword right in to Brad's hand before he grins and says,"

You're never getting up Brad Fowltror; from here ill blast every last ounce of your disgusting filthy body in to nothingness!" With that he extends his palm and gathers energy around it before he says,"

You keep thinking you're the best Brad Fowltror, but your arrogance is just proof of your inferiority! People who are to full of themselves when they lack substance are just pathetic hypocritical trash! I am not a hypocrite, since I am made from the strongest warriors and fused together! And now, I will perform my duty and erase the most heinous offender to my master! This, this is where you die Brad Fowltror!

Big Bang Shin, GUH!!"

Bezan was about to unleash his energy attack, when all of a sudden he sees a white sword go through his side! Shocked he says,"

What, a, surprise attack? But, I was sure that everyone was too damaged to resist! Was it, the Enji master? No, you!"

He then turns around, to see that his interceptor was Lacus! She is just looking coldly at Bezan as her sword shines with magical energy and it says,"

It's quite pathetic for someone to look down on others for having egos when his own overblown ego lets him drop his guard down totally! You're no perfect warrior, just a horrible monster that does not deserve to exist!"

Light from the Oath keeper sword then causes Bezan's gut wound to be worse as he snarls with rage and grabs the sword before he says,"

Damn you sneakily witch! I did forget about you, but even so I should have sensed your magical energy coming!

"Lacus just narrows her eyes as she says,"

I was just waiting for the you to forget about me so I could then mask my presence and attack you. "

Bezan gets even madder as he then has energy form in his free hand and says,

" Quite the sneaky ruthless plan, how unfitting for an Enji!"

With this he tries to elbow Lacus before firing another energy blast from his hand and she is forced to pull out of her foe! She then flies above him and gets in to a fighting stance as she says," Fighting an honorable battle to the death is utter nonsense. Its kill or be killed, so all that matters is killing your enemy before he kills you! I long learned that having your head clouded with such things as pride just makes you weak.

" Bezan just coughs up blood before he uses white magic to heal his wound and glares at Lacus before saying,

" My, what a cold hearted girl. Quite a drastic from what the data said on the so called radiant flower of the Enji Knights!"

Brad then laughs out as he says,

" That's because while my girl once bought the nonsense some of the suckers in this out of date order ranted on, thanks to me guiding her through the harshness of reality she soon came to her senses! Now she is just as sharp as me and just as, hey!"

Bezan then threw another energy sword right at Brad's head and Brad just move the head out of the way before a angry Bezan says,"

So, this girl is tainted with your stupidly then? How sad, then you're dragging her to hell with your nonsense! Now, it's time I punish you for that rather rude interruption of yours madam! Now that you have my full attention, your fate is sealed! I know all about what you can do Lacus Raystar, but even so I promise you there is no way you can defeat me!

" Lacus just has her power flare up as she says,"

I don't care who you are or what you are made of, all I know is that I won't die, and I won't hesitate to kill anyone that tries to kill me!

" Bezan then has his energy blast up again before he says,"

Well then Lacus, if you're so afraid of death you should not have cast your lot with a bunch of losers! Oh well, too late to go back now!

" With that he unleashes more energy swords at Lacus, but she quickly shatters them all with her thorny energy whip before she then says,"

What could you understand about me? You are just a pitiful creature meant to destroy anyone Weil Zabi deems fit! I will not allow you to judge me! Radiant Burst!

"With this she releases a barrage of flower funnels from her sword and at once Bezan sees himself surrounded by her new black and thorny flowery mobile weapons! As they all instantly fire a barrage of energy blasts at Bezan the cloned warrior has an energy barrier form before he says,

" You get ready to kill me and the best you can come up with me is weak little tricks like that? I don't think so!

" With this he has his barrier explode and create a three hundred sixty degree shockwave blast out to fry the flower funnels! As he see Lacus just nullify the incoming energy with a barrier of her own she then says, No, that was just to make you not notice this, Garden of Despair!"

With this her sword glows before all of a sudden Bezan sees the ground shake before dark vines of energy blast out of the ground with razor sharp edges and try and crush him! He at once jumps out of the way only to see more coming for him from above before he says,

" You were setting this attack up while I was fighting the others? Not bad, but mere thorns can't cut through my power! Huh?"

He slices through the incoming energy thorns, only to see a web of red energy blast out and bind Bezan! Lacus then says,"

You may have great power, but that is just going to work against you. The more you resists, the more it will hurt!"

Bezan just gets angry again and says,"

Think that will work against me you witch? I have far too much power to be defeated by that! Now, I'll make you suffer for disrespecting me you, AHH!!"

HE unleashes even more power, only for the web to get bigger!

"Lacus just has her power flare up before she points her sword at him and says,"

It's useless, there is no escape. All people who stand at the top must fall off in time. However, be grateful your short existence has had no time to gather bitter memories. Now, may the last thing you remember be your arrogance being your bane! Burst Stream of Destruction!

"With that she unleashes even more energy before she fires off a massive blast of holy energy at Bezan! As the blast explodes Lacus just closes her eyes and says,"

Now that this is over, we can end this charade. Huh?"

In a blink of an eye an angry Bezan is right in front of her as he says,

" Thanks for blasting me loose! What, you thought that level of an attack could finish me?"

He instantly slashes at her and Lacus barley manages to block in time as she falls to her knees from the pressure of the impact and says,

" Well, I hoped I sapped enough energy from you for it to work, but I, AH!"

Bezan has no patience for her to finish and kicks her hard in the stomach, so hard that she goes flying through a building andl ands hard on a discarded broken Wrath tank! As he laughs as she falls down to the ground he says,

" Well your gambit failed! Don't get me wrong, it was quite a well crafted plan expect for that key detail of forgetting how outclassed you were! You will never defeat me with cheap tricks you silly girl, just admit you lost and Ill promise to make your death painless!"

Lacus slowly gets back up as she says,

" Save it, I don't need your pity.

"Bezan just chuckles and says,"

Someone should have taught you it's unwise to agitate the one who has your life hanging by a thread! Funny, even with you being so rude something in me wants to keep you alive, maybe for amusement later."

Lacus just sighs and says,"

You really do have his cells. And that's why you will fall Bezan. If you share the naivety of Ben and the foolish pride of Ezan smashed up together then you're bound to fail.'

This gets Bezan even more agitated as he says,"

Don't compare me to my foolish data samples! I may share their DNA but all of these flaws were removed! I am the perfect killing machine, and if you won't admit that then you will die Lacus Raystar!"

With that he goes to attack and he and Lacus clash sword strikes several times per second! Lacus is able to keep up for a while, but Bezan just keeps attacking with harsher and more powerful strikes before he grins and says,"

You're quite stubborn, but I suppose that's a qualification for becoming a Enji Knight! However, it's as you said Lacus, everything must fall , expect for the things that are constant, like the internal darkness of space, and my even vaster power!

"Lacus just breaths quickly before she says,"

Even if the Enji Knights will fall some day, you're going to fall first, because I won't die like this! Rising Crescent!

" With this she tries to attack Bezan with a magical charged strike but Bezan just grins as he blocks the strike with ease before he says,

" Sorry, but the reality is that all of you are going to die! Now, time you are judged for your arrogance!"

With that he kicks the Oath Keeper out of Lacus's hands and tries to slash in to her! Lacus barley manages to dodge and the front of her top uniform gets sliced open before Bezan roundhouse kicks her in the head and instantly charges up a blast as he says,"

Yes, I have judged you and seen that your guilty of being like all the other foolish warriors fighting for so called justice! And Ill now promptly sentence you to death!

Judgment day is now, Void Nega Slice!"

With that Bezan's energy flares up before he unleashes Ezan's energy blast and hits Lacus dead on! As the explosion blows the surrounding buildings away Eraqus sees this and says,"

No, Lacus! She can't take down this beast all alone! I have to recover faster and, huh? What, her energy, it's just getting higher? What is this?"

Bezan at once notices this to as he instantly sees a explosion of power blast out of the smoke from the blast he caused before he shrugs and says,"

Guess despite her looks she is a durable one to, but even so, this is getting dull. Why won't you idiots just expect your dead and let me end it all ready so this won't be so tedious!? Oh?"

He then sees an explosion of power, before Lacus emerges from the smoke with her head down and the rubble floating around her! Her right arm has the clothing on it destroyed and its bleeding as well, but Lacus is not showing any signs of pain! She just slowly walks forward as Bezan points his sword at her and says,"

Looks like your just as durable as that meat head, and just as thick headed! Do you enjoy being hurt girl, or are you just a fool?

"Lacus responds with,"

You keep acting like you understand everything, when you don't understand me at all, it's quite pathetic. "

Bezan sighs and says," I may not know your life story but I know all I need to know about you! You're just another pathetic Enji who is loyal to an idiot baboon! If you were not so deluded then maybe you could have been spared, but since you are making it quite clear you're an idiot, then it's time for this foolish flower to have her pedals plucked!

" Lacus just looks up at Bezan, and her eyes at last change expression, to one of fury as she says,

" What makes you think you could possibly understand me? No one can comprehend me, not a tool like you!"

With that her power explodes with such force that her hair is blown up a little and she goes on to say,"

Everyone is always judging me, expecting things from me, acting like they expect me to be what they want! For so long I tried to appease everyone's expectations, be the girl society wanted me to be. But, it was not enough, even when I tried to please everyone I still suffered, so now I am through trying to lie to myself! Your wrong Bezan, I do have the power to destroy you, because I am not just a Enji, not just a human! "

All of a sudden the aura around Lacus turns red, before it takes the shape of a humanoid dragon shape! As her power keeps rising Bezan gets tense as he says,"

Wait, this power, this sensation, this could only mean the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Wait, there is no way you could control the power of the celestial beast!"

Lacus slowly has white scale like armor form around her body as she clutches her hand and says,"

That's because I was lying to myself, I wanted to deny who I truly was. However, thanks to recent events I can't deny it any more, to either myself or to society! I am a mutant, a being who's existence causes misery and pain. Rather than waste time trying to be someone I'll never be, ill embrace my fate, and even if people think of me as nothing more than a black rose witch, then that's their problem!

"With that the armor has nearly formed around her before she gives of a kind of creepy smile before she says,"

Now Bezan, let me show you just how sharp this roses thorns are!"

With that the armor covers her mouth and her entire body is covered with black energy before she roars and causes a shockwave! Terra has recovered enough to see Lacus and her boiling aura before she gasps and says,"

Lacus, she has willfully called out the White Dragon's power? This, never happened before!

" Edgar sighs and says,

" So, if she chose to call out that kind of power then she can control it right? That would make this a good thing, right?"

Terra just gulps and says,

" I guess we are about to find out!"

Lacus then hunches over and has her werewolf like claws extend before Bezan gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Now I see why you were ranked class S on the danger list Lacus Raystar! However, I will prove that even the host of the most powerful celestial beast cannot match me!"

Lacus just hisses as her energy explodes and she says,"

Enough, now you die!"

With that in a flash she slashes the ground and blasts a chunk of the metal ground beneath her up and blasts it right at Bezan! While Bezan at once slices that in half that was just a ploy for her to be right in his face and go on the assault, by attacking to slash his heart out with her claws!"

Bezan at once jumps back but Lacus then says," You can't run now, there is no escaping me !"

With that she shocks her foe by having her energy extent till it's a claw of raw power, and while Bezan is able to block in time the force of power blasts him in to the air! Bezan then sees her and says,"

Now I see, it truly is a legendary power, but my strength is even more legendary! Your rage enhanced attack won't save you, you will die! Dark Atonement!"

With this Bezan releases a storm of countless dark energy swords from his blade and have them all come down for Lacus! However Lacus just howls again and just bursts at Bezan shattering every energy blade in her path as she says,"

No matter what move you perform, it can't help you now! "

With that she goes to slash at Bezan again and the two exchange a barrage of strikes before after a tense exchange Lacus then shows off her newly formed armored tail before she lashes out with it and smashes Bezan's sword in to the air before she lashes out and slashes him in the chest with both of her claws! Bezan screams out in pain as he floats back and sees not only are the cuts deep but they are burning with Lacus's energy! As he glares at Lacus he says,"

In the end you really are a beast, but I won't be defeated by a mere monster!"

Brad laughs and says," Sound big all you want freak, your screwed and you know it! You thought you had the hot stuff till you realized you were spitting on people who were too hot for you to handle!

" A livid Bezan turns back to Brad and says,"

Damn it, you just are begging for me to slit your throat huh baboon? What is it with you stupid beasts thinking that you get away with such outbursts! Huh? What the?"

He is shocked to see Brad have his muscles grow even more, before he flexes his muscles and blows all of the energy swords out of his body! As he gets up despite his wounds he just winds up his fist and says,"

What is it with me Bezan? It's that I know that I am the best and am not afraid of others being offended by it! You keep calling me and Lacus monsters, well you are right, we are a pair of monsters, the toughest in the bunch! Tough enough to crush down anyone who tries to hamper are style, strong enough to make anyone who tries to get in are way pay hard! Bezan, you may be tough for a lab rat, but you're not strong enough to kill either of us! And the law of the jungle is that the winners prevail and the losers die! All right, Lacus honey, this guy has annoyed me for the last time so kill him now!"

Lacus just growls before her energy explodes and says,"

As you wish Brad. Bezan, face your death! Oblivion Bust!

" With that she puts her hands together and forms a powerful sphere of energy before she instantly fires it at Bezan! The cloned warrior catch's the energy blast and is pushed back through several buildings as he says,"

Damn it, it's powerful all right. But, I am the most powerful warrior of all, I refuse to lose to the likes of you! Enough is enough, Kaio Ken times five!

With this Bezan unleashes all of his power, and manages to smash the blast past him and as a result it causes a massive explosion below!"

Bezan sees the crater that the attack caused before he says,"

God damn it, there is bottom to that hole! To think I would have to use my full power on the likes of them! But no matter what, I'll make theses idiots pay for this! Huh? Whoa!"

He is shocked to see Lacus charging at him again and catches her incoming claw slashes as she says,

" No, you will pay for trying to kill us! I had enough, of people like you making me be afraid, I won't be afraid anymore, now people like you will be the ones to fear me, to feel my pain!" Bezan just chuckles as he says,

" You have a lot of issues poor girl, but I think it's time for you to calm down! Yes, now I know, how to deal with you quickly!

"All of a sudden his eyes turn in to the form of the Sharingan and he glares right at Lacus! He then says,"

Now, you will listen to me, you will obey me!" All of a sudden his power surges before Lacus pauses, and floats back before Brad raises a eyebrow before he says,

" Huh? What the hell Lacus, are you seriously listening to him!

" Bezan laughs as he says,"

She has no choice, since my Sharingan eyes can hypnotize her, and subdue her to my will! Ah, thanks to Ezan now you two are going to kill each other! So Lacus, destroy that Brad for me this instant! Come on, it's not like you care for anyone but yourself you monster! How sad that its said that Ben was so loyal to you, when you could not care less about killing him, just like you enjoy making all who care for you suffer! "

Lacus gets conflicted by the attack as she says,"

Stop it! I, don't enjoy seeing Ben suffer! Its just, I have no, stop it!"

She charges at Bezan but he grins and says," Its no use, you will obey!"

His energy gets even larger and all of a sudden Lacus shutters before she yells out and grabs her head before she says,

" No, stop, telling me what to do! Make it stop!"

As her energy explodes Bezan has his own energy flare up before he says,

" Nice try but it's useless to resist! You will obey me! Huh, what the?

" He is then socked to see a red energy ring like collar form around her neck, and begin unleashing its own energy before Lacus screams in pain and says,"

STOP IT! I won't let you command me, get out of my head, all of you!!"

Bezan just sees her energy go out of control before he says,"

All of you? What is this, a defense program? Who set this up, the Enji masters? Nice try, but I'll just have to shatter this little, huh? Oh that's it!"

He changed his tone as he sees another energy blast coming for him and just backhands the incoming energy ball in to the sky before he glares at its sender, Brad! He then sees Brad charging at him as Brad looks furious before he says,"

You know for a tool you keep wondering about things that you can't understand! Well don't bother, you just need to worry about how many teeth I am going to knock out before I use you as a basketball! "

Bezan gets furious as he catch's Brad's punch and he says,

" More macho talk is not going to scare me dimwit, but if you really want to die before Lacus then I will be all to happy to oblige! "

Brad just keeps attacking Bezan before he says,"

I told you, you're not going to kill me, and you're not going to mess with Lacus either! She is my girl, and she is not going to take orders from anyone but me!"

Bezan just chuckles as he blocks Brad's attacks and says,"

Your orders? What are you, her boyfriend or her master? I fail to see why anyone would be so obedient to a brainless thug like you! "

Brad then laughs and says,"

Why? Because she learned the lession many times by now, I know what's best for her, I am the only one who will ever be able to understand her and help her survive and prosper! I won't tolerate idiots who think they can meddle with fate and get away with it! You're just like Star Loser, a idiot who thinks he can turn my gal against me! Well, time I teach you tool , that, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden Bezan shows he has had enough before he catch's Brad's punch, and throws him in to the air before he says

," Urg, ENOUGH!" With that he releases a stream of dark energy from his right index finger and instantly pierces Brad in the gut just like how Super Vegito priced Super Majin Buu in DBZ! Bezan just laughs as he says,'

Talk, you're all talk! Even if I am a tool that only exists to be the strongest enforcer of Weil Zabi, it's still clear as day that you're an idiot! Nothing but a beast that loves to flex his muscles, the thought of you being better than me is just revolting! Oh?

" He then sees Lacus scream even louder and begins to fall down, and lands on the ground before her dragon scale armor fades away as she still clutches her head before he snickers and says,

" Guess the poor girl just could not take it anymore. I almost would feel sorry for her, if she did not try to kill me. As for you Brad Fowltror, I don't feel sorry for you at all! And that's why I am going to make your death as painful as it can be! So then, now that you're at death's door, do you at last regret your stupidity? Huh, what now?"

To his shock despite his long energy sword sticking Brad up in the air through his heart even as blood comes out of his mouth Brad is slowly laughing before he goes in to an uproar! Bezan just glares at Brad and says,"

So you're all ready delirious, fine, ill end it now! Oh?

" To his shock Brad all of a sudden stops laughing and says,"

You don't get at a thing, you piece of trash! You think you know why I do things? Do yah? You're just barely a month old and you think you understand the joy of fighting? You may have power, but you don't understand the joy of what having such power is! Someone who only fights because he is programmed to kill, could never be on my level!

But, let me show you, what absolute power really is! You caused me enough headaches Bezan, but as you can clearly see, stuff that works on weaklings does not mean squat to me! I had enough of you, your making me VERY ANGRY!!! Even so ill reward you by showing you my absolute one hundred percent power! RAHH!!

" With that Brad despite having a beam sword stuck through him, begins unleashing all of his power! Bezan is shocked to see Brad bulk up even more, before his skin turns red, his body has veins coming out all over and he is twice as large as before, till he looks like a raging titan! Brad then finishes his power up and unleashes a shockwave that blasts the clouds in the sky away! He then grins and grabs the energy sword stuck in him, and crushes it with two fingers before he says,

" Still think I am all talk Bezan? Haha, it's true that if you just go in attacking widely and have jack power, you're going to lose hard. But, I am more than just a guy with muscles, I am the Unstoppable Juggernaught, power personified! I don't need tricks when all I have to wave my hand and shatter my enemy! Now you freak, time to set the record straight! "

Bezan then has his energy flare up before he says,"

How right you are Brad, it's time for you and your over bloated body to become nothing more then chunks of meat for whoever is left on this world! Your size means nothing, no matter how strong you become you're still just a raging hulk that's in my way to killing Ben Ezan and the others and proving I am the superior one!"

Brad just spits on the ground before he says,"

You leaving this spot? Forget about it, time for the final round!"

With that he flicks his thumb at amazing speed to create a air bullet that blasts Bezan back! Bezan is shocked as he says,

" Did not expect that. All right, I won't allow you to make a fool out of me again! I'll show you that everything you have is nothing to me! Kaio Ken, times ten!

" With this his power explodes before he bursts at Bezan and instantly unleashes a barrage of sword slashes! However, Brad shows that his full power is much more formable then when he used it on Xehamaru as he counters each sword slash with his fist and just laughs like a maniac as he says,

" Getting the picture Bezan? Every day, my power level keeps getting stronger by the second! I have not used my full power for a while mostly because all of the Enji kept me away from the big scores, because they did not want me getting the kills and show that a guy who does not play by their game book is better than all of them!

"Bezan just gets annoyed as he says,

" You just shown that you're a think gorilla with some tough skin, that hardy makes your the number one fighter! Ill cut right through your thick grin and watch it fall! Darkness Hell Slash!

" With this Bezan has his energy explode before he slashes Brad right in the head, only for Brad to block it with his hands and says,"

After all of this, time I show you what a beast I can REALLY be! Let's see how hard it's going to be to make you wet your pants loser!

"With that he instantly bashes Bezan with his right hand and sends him flying in to the air! Bezan coughs up blood before he says

," You, I won't let you get away with this, ill rip you to, GUH!!"

Brad is on him in a flash bombarding him with punches as he thrashes Bezan around and laughs before he says,"

HAhaha, what's that punk? Hahah, yes, this is what it all comes down to, the strong win and the weak survive! All your skills are worthless when you don't have the time to pull them off! Hahaha! Now that the rules have been laid, the only way out is for you to beg for forgiveness! Come on now freak, say who your daddy is, SAY IT!!

" With that he grabs Bezan by his head and swings him around like a child tosses around a rag doll and smashes him in to building after building before at last he smashes Bezan in to the air and fires a red energy ball from his hand and hits him dead on!

Brad laughs as he says,"

Hah, got too impatient to wait but whatever, it's going to be much more enjoyable making the real losers grovel to me at last! Now, time to have a chat with Sabin and the others and make them see just what I think about being thrown scraps AGAIN! Huh? Damn, son of a gun is just as stubborn as the real losers!"

He sees the smoke clear, before Bezan at once has his magical energy surge and he says,"

BRAD!!! I will not stand for this, I will NOT tolerate being defeated by you of all people! No matter how much a worm wriggles it will still will not reach higher than the dirt it crawls!

" Brad grins and charges at Bezan before he says,"

And that's all the more reason your dead, everything you have still makes you a worm!"

Bezan then has his power explode before he extends his palm and says,"

That's right, laugh all the way to hell you savage!

Be gone, Big Bang, Shinryukenha!"

With this Bezan unleashes a orb of purple energy that explodes in to a massive red and purple beam that consumes the charging Brad, and goes on to blast through the whole part of the city, and a good chunk of the planet! Bezan just laughs as he says,"

HAHAHAHA!!! Well, looks like I was able to eradicate a pest and made this useless rock a great deal lighter in the process! GACK!"

With that he coughs up blood some more and sees his hands shaking before he sighs and says,"

Damn it, I never used so much power before, not even in the final test for the president. I'll have to make sure, I rest a bit before resuming killing the others. Damn it, the show better not be over when I get there! Huh, what the? No, impossible!"

He then hears a unwanted laugh, before the smoke clears and Brad is still standing in front of him, if a bit bloody , his shirt is gone, and his pants and shoes are ruined and with his arms over his face! As he puts his arms down he just looks totally sadistic as Brad says,"

Nice one, you really tried to take down the planet along with me, too bad your aim sucks! HAhaha, but if that's your best shot, then you're screwed! "

Bezan just looks mortified as he says," How, how could you have survived that? What are you Brad Fowltror, how can someone like you have such extreme strength!?"

Brad grins as he says,"

Why? Because I just am the best and that's that! I was born with strength greater than most beings ever could, and my dad was just another weakling! It's just sheer luck, but I don't really care! No matter how I got this power, I am going to use it to force everyone to respect me! Because, I know the best way to use this power, and that's just one of the reasons you can never beat me Bezan! You want to know another reason? Even if you have programmed in to you ever damn fighting skill and plan in every book by every master it is, it still does not make you anything but a tool!

And that's because you have no drive, no ambition, no understanding of the joy of a good fight! Yes, only someone who has enjoyed fighting, could ever understand me! You just fight because your programmed to, but I fight because I enjoy making everyone see they can't stop me, I enjoy clobbering down idiots who can't see things clearly! And more than anything, I enjoy getting what I want! And right now I am going to REALLY enjoy killing you!

" Bezan then clutches his fist so hard that he has blood come down as he says,

" That's your grand reason for being better than me? Even the other Enji 's cliché justice and truth speeches are better than your excuse! Your nothing but a, GUH!!

" In a flash Brad is smashing him in the groin and keeps attacking him as he says,

" You think I care what you think of my reasoning, what I care what ANYONE thinks? I don't care if everyone is against how I do things, ill still do it and smash them all till they give up one way or another! Now Bezan, if you're not going to be any more fun than time I smash that pretty boy mash of a head of yours in half!

"Bezan then flies higher in to the air, before he grasps his fist tightly and says

," No,,, I won't, I can't lose, I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU BRAD FOWLTROR!!! You think this is the extent of I, the ultimate warriors power? No, you're wrong, I have not limit, and now for this pain ill repay it ten times over! I am Bezan, the ultimate warrior and you will see that, EVERYONE WILL SEE THAT IS THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH!!

" With that he yells loudly before his eyes turn red and his energy explodes and becomes an aura of fire! Black wings then form out of his back, and his hair turns golden, like a Super Saiyan! He just laughs as his aura turns golden and sparks come out of his flames as he says,

" Heheheh, your all going to die, all Enji Knights will die!"

Eraqus as recovered enough to fly again and he as he was trying to get closer to the fighting he was blasted back from the amount of energy being released before he sees buildings being lifted in to the air and says,"

This power, Bezan will make this world crumble with this power ! He has to be stopped now! If, I could just get closer I could try and, ah! The Enji Master struggles just to get closer as a maelstrom of darkness is forming around Bezan! Yet Brad is still not impressed as he says,

Big deal, light shows are not going to scare me off freak! Stop stalling, and die like a man!"

Bezan seems to have finished powering up as his muscles all tighten and he grins devilishly before he says,

" You first!" In a flash he smashes Brad in his forehead and then fallows up by punching Brad so hard in his right arm that he breaks it and finishes the combo by kicking Brad so hard in the chest that he rockets to the ground in only a second! As the dust blasts up Bezan laughs and says," Who is the worm now? Don't you see? I have no limits, you cannot surpass perfection!"

Brad gets up and sees his broken arm before he looks enraged and says,

" DAMN IT! That punk, I'll make him pay!"

Bezan chuckles and at once begins powering up before he says," I don't think so, this has gone on far enough! This planet is worthless both to me and the president, in fact this whole region of space is! There for I think I'll just seal the deal and blow away this entire solar system! Now, learn the hard way the price of poking the bear too hard with a stick!

Big Bang, times one hundred, Shin, huh? GUH!!"

All of a sudden as Bezan is gathering a massive amount of energy he feels a immense pain in his gut, and the energy around him shatters! He coughs up blood again before he clutches his chest and says,"

No, not now! The power, my energy is all slipping away! Not now, I need more power, I need ALL OF IT!! I have to, GUAHHH!!"

With this he screams in pain before to everyone's shock, he begins to wither, till his black wings shatter, his hair and eyes return to normal, and his entire body keeps getting thinner till it's like he has not eaten anything, ever! Brad just raises an eyebrow and says,

" Well, this is a interesting attack. Better make it a good one, because it's your last! "

Eraqus at last flies up to him as he says,

" No, it's not a trick, his power level is decreasing quickly. It's like, he pushed himself to hard and now his entire body is falling apart, being eaten away by his own power! "

Brad just smiles as wide as he can before he says,"

Oh really? Hahhaha, HAHAHAHAAH!!! Looks like your done freak show!"

Bezan now is nearly a skeleton with a bag of flesh covering him as he weakling raises his arms and says,

" No, NO!!!! This, was not suppose to happen! This can't be happening to me! I, AH!!" He tries to raise his sword only for his arm to spas and he can't hold on to it anymore! As he sees his sword fall and shatter in to particles he says,"

Tarkin said, that I was flawless! Wait, but, he also said that, I had a far greater chance of insuring I did not encounter any of the, no, NO!! He assured me, that he perfected the Spararti cloning process, that I would not have to worry about any degeneration!

" Brad just laughs as he says,"

Well Bezan, looks like you were told a spoon full of lies and swallowed it like the pawn you are! All your big talk and in the end your just another failure! Perfect warrior my butt! Now then, who's the bear that was provoked with a fancy stick? Oh right, that's me! Now then, this is going to be fun!"

Bezan tries to float back as he says,"

I won't allow it, to end this way! I am Bezan, the warrior who has, GRAH!!!"

In an instant Brad has smashed his arm right in to Bezan, so hard that his now fragile bones are broken in a punch! Brad then grabs Bezan by the throat and dive bombds to the ground before he smashes Bezan hard to the ground and creates a shockwave! He then laughs madly and says,

" This was what I was trying to talk about freak, the thrill of watching the high and mighty fall in to nothing but trash, till they are nothing at all! Now, let's see how much fun I can wriggle out of you!"

With that he head buts Bezan in the face, before puncing Bezan again and again with his good arm! Each punch causes a shockwave and causes Bezan to spit out blood, but Brad just keeps laughing before he says,

" HAHAHAHA!!! THAT"S RIGHT SUFFER PUNK!!! YOUR NOTHING BUT GODDAMN TRASH!!!!

" Eraqus grimaces as he sees Brad being far to in to smashing the now defenseless Bezan and he says,"

That's enough Brad! His power level is zero, the fight is over!

"He flies over to Brad only for Brad to get furious and shove the Enji master back as he says,"

SHOVE IT!! Its not over till I SAY its over, got it!? You're a so called master and you did jack squat! I took the most hits, this battle is mine, and ill treat him however the hell I feel like it! You damn little reject, your just proof that every damn fighting trick is not enough to kill me! Yes, nothing ticks me off more than worthless losers thinking they are great when they are just whiny brats! Losers that don't know when to shut up have it coming to have the mighty smash them in their place!

And if they still don't learn, then they have to be taught a lesson that will make sure them and all of the others realize that if you don't know your place, then you're in for a WORLD of hurt! Now, time for me to see what the insides of a freak are about! Huh?

" He is winding up his first for a powerful smashing punch when all of a sudden Lacus shows she has recovered somewhat and says,"

Please, Brad stop it!

"Brad just gets even angrier as he says,"

Don't you dare try and stop me, I won't allow anyone to mock me and get away with it!"

Lacus then grabs Brad and says,"

But Brad, it's enough! Ah!"

Brad throws her off him and says,

" ILL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S ENOUGH!!! What did I say about having to tough it up!? I'll make sure this freak never mocks me again!

" An angry Eraqus then says," It's too late for that you fool, you all ready killed him!"

Brad chuckles and says," What are you, huh? Oh, er, maybe I did over do it."

Brad then sees that he punched Bezan so hard, that his face is nothing but a bloody pulp and his body is more twisted then a pretzel! Brad then realizes Bezan is not moving at all before he gets mad and says,"

God damn it, I wanted him to break down like the wuss he was! Damn it, at least I showed him who was boss! Yes, I showed the entire Zeon Federation that they can't do anything to me! No matter what they throw at me, they can't stop themselves from losing!"

With that he chucks the now dead Bezan far in to the distance before he charges up and says,"

Well, the round may have fizzed, but I am still having my fireworks! "

With that he unleashes a massive blast of energy from his mouth, and fires at the broken body of the cloned warrior, before it hits him dead on, destroys the body instantly and causes yet another massive explosion that blows away the entire mountain behind where Bezan was thrown! As Brad sees the explosion he laughs and says,

" Oh yah, now this entire world has a giant sigh that will forever say that Brad the great showed who's boss here! Brad the great one thousand, Zeon losers, zero! Well, looks like the shows over. At least one Zeon punk managed to give me a rush! Lacus, you thinking straight?"

Lacus just sighs and says," Yes, the pain is gone again."

Brad chuckles and says," Good, no mutant freak is going to mess with my greatest treasure! Now then, be a doll and heal this arm! And after that now that everyone hear is dead, about time we go on to kill Weil now before the battle is over!"

As Lacus goes to heal Brad at once before even healing herself Sabin, Terra and the others fly up before a furious Sabin then says,

" The battle is over, for you anyway Brad! There is no way even if we wanted to make it, that we will be able to get to Texagrad in time! "

Brad then glares at his former Captain as he says,"

So then, your plan worked eh? God damn it Sabin, you think you can just throw me away at some random world and get away with it? What, afraid I won't look good with the cameras like your precious tools like Ben and Ezan?

" An angry Edgar responds with,

" In a word, yes! It would be a disaster if we let you loose on Weil and the capital planet! The people of the Zeon Federation would never trust the Lylat Kingdom again if we let you cut lose!

" Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

I don't give a damn about public relations! I just fight who ever I see, it's your problem if you can't handle controlling a pile of losers!

"Eraqus just sighs and says," In any case no matter how brutally it was done at least are objective was complete and as a bonus we took care of a grave threat. Still Brad, do you really think you will ever become an Enji as long as you embrace being a selfish savage?"

Brad narrows his eyes and says," So, even your calling me that? You just can't take that all of your training is useless! Well tough luck, keep talking like that and you're going to be on my list!

" Terra then gets upset and says,"

Look Brad, it's bad enough your digging a hole of insanity, but don't drag the others who fallow you in to that hole!"

Brad grins and says," Oh I see, your just like Benny boy, you can't handle that Lacus is with me! The great Enji Knights can't even expect things that break the mold!"

Terra then says," It's not that! It's the secrets your hiding! When did Lacus ever learn how to control the dragon like that?"

Lacus just looks down and says,"

Brad was able to make me understand what I really am. It's as simple as that. Look, everyone just as to expect that Brad understands me and can help me more than anyone else can! I don't care if no one can expect what Brad and me are. But don't interfere anymore! You can't do anything, no one else can help me so just leave us alone and, AHH!"

All of a sudden Lacus feels sever pain as she grabs her head and Terra says,

" Lacus, what is it?"

Lacus just keeps holding her head tight as she breaths hard and says,"

My head, it, hurts that's all. "

Brad just powers down at last and cracks his neck and says,"

If that's all it is Lacus, then don't moan about it! Tough out pain like this or you will never be strong enough to take control! Bah, if the fight is over, then I am going to take a nap! It's not like you have anything else to rag on about right? There was no one even left on this cruddy world to kill!"

Eraqus sighs as he says,"

True as that may be, we still have to check to make sure the Zeon forces don't have anyone lo

cked away on this world." Brad just rolls his eyes and says,"

Be my guest, I don't care what you guys want to do but good luck finding anything in this dump."

Sabin looks around and says," It might take a while but it's worth it to insure that no one is left behind. Ah, but it looks like we have some luck, look!

Sabin points to where Brad blew up Bezan, and with the mountain gone they see what looks like what was a underground prison underneath it! Eraqus at once says,"

Quickly, if there are Zeon forces there we must act before they do anything to the survivors! "

With this the Enji head over there before Brad grins and says,"

Maybe there will be another fighter? Better then kicking theses lame buildings around!

"With that everyone heads in to the building, and finds that it seems that it still is a active prison! However it seems the Zeon forces were called off when Weil ordered all forces to defend the capital planet and they left so quickly that they did not even have time to terminate the prisoners! And with this after dispatching the few remaining robot guards left inside they manage to find some survivors! But, we fast forward just a bit to Master Eraqus , Locke and Sabin cutting down the door protecting the maximum level prisoner door before they see someone tied up in armor frozen in a tube! Eraqus and Sabin look at each other before Sabin says,"

So, you think this is someone important or another experiment?"

Eraqus shrugs and says," If it was a minion or a weapon, they would have unleashed it at us. Of course there is always the chance that they could not control it, but either way I have the feeling that something is calling me. "

Locke sighs and says

," Well, let's get this over with." He then presses the big red button in the middle of the tank, before the tank opens up, and the person incased in armor is released! The figure is motionless and everyone is on their guard, before the figure stirs and moans before a female voice says,

" So, are you finally going to kill me? Just get it over with, I won't tell you anything no matter how many years you leave me in here!!"

As Sabin and Locke get on guard they see Eraqus widen his eyes in shock as he says,

" No, could, it really be? "

He runs over and moves over to the figure as he says," Don't be alarmed, if my senses are still with me then, this is nothing to fear!

" He then takes off the helmet of the figure, and his comrades see a women with short blue hair!

Eraqus then says," It is you, after all of this time you're alive, Aqua, _Aqua Tirian _?!"

The women opens her eyes and says,"

Master, Eraqus, you came to rescue me?

" The Enji Master chuckles and says," Well, I did not know you were even alive, but it would seem so. What happened?"

Aqua weakly stands up and says," I don't remember, for years I was being tortured and scanned by Tarkin. He kept saying it was to research and replicate the power of a Enji. It, all happened after that ambush. My head, everything, its so fogy. "

Eraqus smiles and says,

" Don't worry Aqua, rest now. As we speak, the entire Enji order and the Lylat Kingdom is fighting to take down Weil Zabi once and for all."

Aqua smiles and says," I knew the Masters would find a way. Did it work?"

Eraqus closes his eyes as he says," The, results are not clear yet. But, for the sake of the universe I hope so.

"Locke grins and says," Don't fret miss, Weil may be sneaky but we got him cornered, no way he can get away, not now!"

Sabin nods and says," Come on Locke, let's try and see if we can make contact with Master Myers!"

With that the two friends go on to see just how their comrades are going, and with this long fight now over with, it's about time we do the same! Yes, with the, longer then expected pregame show out of the way, it's time to turn back to the final battle with Weil Zabi!

* * *

And as we cut back to where we last left off, its clear are hero's are still just trying to deal with the fact that not only is Weil still alive, but he has merged with the Death Star to become a metal colossus! But Weil is not about to be nice enough to let there minds settle with the shocking turn of an events because at the moment he is looking right down on Ben and the others and forms a metal grin as he finishes adjusting to his new form and says,"

Haha, this is turning out to be to my advantage after all! Bah, you Enji scum and your worthless alleys, you have always just been ants gnawing at my side. However, with this wonderful power you truly are nothing but bugs that I will now crush underneath my heel!

" Ben stands firm as he glares back at Weil and says,

" Don't think this is going to chance anything Weil! You may have cheated death one more time and somehow merged with your own ultimate wepond, but you still are not big enough to climb out of the hole you made for yourself! Just being big is not enough to beat us Weil! "

Weil then extends his wings before his face turns to a snarl and he says," I don't think you realize just what I now can do Ben Auro! I had enough of you all, time I crush every last one of you!

" With this Weil instantly charges to attack are hero's, and as everyone feels the surface of Abel's Ark shake Doug amond others gets tense as he says,

" Oh boy, move it!

" With that everyone sees Weil wind up for a gigantic punch and they all move at full speed to get out of the way just in time before Weil smashes his metal fist in to the artificial ground, and causes miles of metal to be smashed up! As the impact creates an earthquake James blasts a incoming chunk of metal and sees Weil withdrawal his fist before he says,"

Well, don't mean to state the obvious but I don't think anyone can afford to get hit by that fist!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

No kidding! Man, Weil just keeps being more and more of a pain! And I think his size at last manages to match his ego!"

Cloud nods and says,

" Yes, being so large will make this a pain. However, at the same time this does give us some advantages. There is no way he can match are speed now. We just have to keep are distance and find a weak spot so we can end this at last!"

Weil seems to hear this and says,

" Hah, as if ill let you get away from me! There is no escape from me varmints; at last I have the power to crush all of my enemies myself! Now ill just go ahead and blow up any planet that is to stupid to come to there senses and swore a oath of total eternal allegiance to there new god! But first, time to make a example of all of you Enji, and show the entire universe that no one can judge me!"

With this his eyes glow before he unleashes a massive pair of energy blasts at the good guys! As they all dodge the energy beam Zero flies at him with his beam saber growing with power before he says,"

Now you think you're a god Weil? Give it a rest, your just a massive deluded maverick who is to weak to see reality! Well, I had enough of your delusions causing such pain! Z End slash!

"With this Zero strikes Weil right at his chest, and Cloud, Squall and Shinryudramon attack to! However, while they all pirce there targets Weil just smirks at this and says,"

You know what that was? A god damn bunch of mosquito bites that's what! All of your little moves are useless, I am the ultimate weapon now and ill blow you all to pieces! "

With this Weil shows he has total control over his massive body before Zero and the others see missiles turrets form out of metal and are instantly bombarded with missiles! As Zero destroys the ones homing in on him with his heat rod he sighs and says,"

Damn it, pecking at him like this won't do anything! We just have to find the core of this freak and take it down! Bah, where to start though, maybe in the, huh? GUH!"

In a flash Weil shows he is faster then his size would suggest as by the time Zero and the others were able to deal with the missiles all of a sudden they realize that Weil has flown up and unleashed a massive kick!

With no time to dodge Ben's pals can only brace themselves as they are hit hard! Weil laughs as he sees his targets go flying like golf balls before he says,

" HAHAHAHA! Yes, suffer like the ants you are! Justice, equality, freedom, all nothing but worthless words! In the end power means everything and the one who knows how to control the most power will be the victor, no matter what! I have proved to you all time and again that my will to concur, surpasses the will of the gods!

Yes, no one in the history of the universe can match my mastery of power. And since my will has given me the strength to surpass any being in existence it's only natural that I am the one whose destiny is to rule all! Now, who wants to amuse me with the most, oh?"

He sees a massive light coming for him before he is blasted in the face! As he just moves through the smoke he sees Ben is now floating in front of Weil, using his magical energy to be able to keep breathing in space before he points the Star Sword at Weil and says,"

Its only natural for you to think just because your large your in charge! You may be massive Weil, and have a even more massive amount of firepower at your command but that does not matter to me at all! Ever hear of the story of David and Goliath Weil? Well just in case you have not ill be kind enough to give you a very realistic retelling!"

Weil just chuckles and says,

" I have happened to hear that story boy, and your going to pay dearly for thinking your fate's going to be as rosy as that corny fairy tale! No stone is going to make me fall no matter where you throw it, and while Goliath was just a oversized chump, I am the craftiest man there is! Face it, you can't outsmart me nor can you overpower me! You can only die in misery! Tsc, I had enough of your arrogance, of all of you Enji Knights arrogance! Your order will be terminated as I rewrite history! After all, only the winners have the right to be remembered while the losers fade to be forgotten forever!

" He then goes to punch Ben but Ben warps around and says,

" You keep talking about others when you keep forgetting you're speaking about yourself! No one will care when you die, not even your own family members! Your cruelty has insured you erased any trace of compassion anyone in the universe could ever have for you! Now, time to end this once and for all! Kaio Ken!"

With this Ben's energy flares up to even greater heights before he in a flash vanishes from Weil's view, before he warps behind Weil and smashes him in the back of his large neck! This punch is large enough to hit Weil back, and he grunts in pain before he says,

" Damn you, your going to die Ben Auro!"

With this he tries to turn around and swat Ben with his left hand.

However Ben is to fast for Weil and instantly appears in front of his chest and slashes him hard! As Weil looks at Ben again he fires a barrage of energy blasts from his chest and seeing Ben just warp out of the way gets him even madder before he says

," God damn you! Think you're the big hero that will take me down? You're wrong, your nothing but a lucky brat who got his hands on a special sword! "

Ben then powers up and says," Your wrong Weil, once and for all ill prove to you that I really am a hero, that I really can fulfill the task the celestial ones gave me, and I really will save the universe! Take this, its sword of mine is burning red! Its great will cries out to grab victory! Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben burst for Weil's head and his Star Sword explodes with power as he prepares to make a direct attack at the tyrant's head! However, Weil then quickly punch's Ben, and the two strike each other with everything they have as Weil says,

" You just won't quit! Types like you, who are willing to gamble everything for your worthless dreams are throwing everything away for a suckers bet! There is no profit in ideals, those who can't expect the rules of reality will be crushed without mercy! And now I will shatter you and your worthless comrades and enjoy every last second of it!"

Ben just stands his ground, and even manages to push the much bigger fist back a few inches as he says,"

The only reason you can't find any profit in dreams Weil, is because you're a soulless monster who only thinks about himself! To believe in something that does not currently exist, to dream of a better future, those things are not worthless, they are the things that have kept me, and many other people through out the cosmos alive through the hard times! And now, my dream is to stop you and all the other insane people who wish to cause misery! And Weil, I am going to make this dream come true right now! Kaio Ken times four!

" With this Ben unleashes even more power, and Weil is shocked to see his fist cracking! He then says,

" No, this is impossible! I have to much power to be harmed by you! "

Ben just grins as he says,"

Guess even with merging with your precious Death Star, you don't have the power to become a god, and you don't have the power to stop us from taking you down Weil!" Weil gets furious at this as he has his other fist glow before he says,

" Oh really? Ill show you just what power I have you scum!"

With this everyone is shocked to see his left hand transform in to a cannon before Ben says,"

What the, AHH!!"

Weil instantly blasts Ben with a massive red energy beam, and as Ben is blasted upward while he managed to survive that blast Weil instantly went to insure that did not last long as he instantly grabs Ben with his massive fist! Weil catches Ben between his fingers and at once begins to try and crush Ben as he says,"

See where all your heroic acts got you? No matter how well trained you are, no matter how much power you have, you can't stop me! No body can! You're going to pay for wasting so much of my time, I am going to crush you like a melon till you cry out like the fool you are!"

As Ben desperately tries to power out of Weil's grip he does not give Weil the pleasure of yelling out despite the pain he is feeling before he says,"

Don't think I am that weak Weil, ill never let you have your way, because no matter what I promised Max I would live my life with honor and pride, to the end!

" Weil then gets annoyed as his eyes glow and he says,"

So you rather cling to your precious warrior's honor, the code of a hero till the end! So be it, if you are not going to be fun, JUST DIE!! Your about to, GUH!!

" What in damnation? "

Weil is about to try and fry Ben with another eye laser blast till all of a sudden a barrage of blasts hit his back and his blast goes haywire and also lets Ben wriggle out of his grip! Weil at once turns around and sees that the blasts came from the entire collation Starfleet, which has decided to reminded Weil that they are not just going to be part of the background for the battle as Weil sees many starships and mobile suits unleashing everything they have at him before Weil grins and says,"

So, you all want to leap to your doom as well? Find by me, ill kill every last one of you!

"Amuro then charges at Weil and says,

" We are not going to die here Weil, we will defeat you and end this pointless fighting!"

Heero then aims his Twin Buster Rifle as he says,"

You becoming a massive monster won't change the outcome of this mission Weil! Zero has shown me the future, and the future has no place for you!"

With this the Wing Zero unleashes its powerful blasts of twin yellow energy at Weil, only for the metal tyrant to bash the blast away with his hand before he goes on the attack and has more missiles come out of his mouth before he says,"

All of the god damn Gundam's in existence can't match the fire power I have! "

The 00 Raiser then charges at Weil as Sestuna as energy forms around his GN sword before he says,"

It does not matter if we can't compare to your power, we will come together to take you down once and for all! Weil, your existence is nothing but a distortion and we will erase it here and now! Time to eliminate the target!

"With that he and many others attack Weil form all angles and while many of the attacks don't even phase Weil he is still annoyed from this and tries to smash the 00 Rasier, only for him to get blasted in the face by his friends! As he gets even more annoyed he says,"

Damn it, your all nothing but fleas', harmless fleas that I will crush in to dust! Bah, there are so many of you swarming around that I don't even know where to start! But then again the best answer is obvious, ill just fry you all at once! Know your place you filth! "

With that he has his right hand transform in to a mace and tries to smash in to the Ra Cailum only for Ezan to warp in front of the ship and block the strike! He stands firm as his energy of both light and darkness blasts up and he says,"

I had enough of you looking down on everything but yourself Weil! Time you see, that no one single being can, not even a being with the power of god can dominate the entire universe! This is the end for you Weil, everyone has rejected your will and now its time that all of us see to it that your insane campaign ends here! Judgment Strike!

" With that his aura repels Weil before the Nu Epyon surges with both light and dark energy and he thrusts right at the massive transformed fist of his enemies, and his powerful enough to piece through the layers of armor! Weil recoils his fist before he glares at Ezan and says,

" Goddamn genetic freak, my whole life I have trampled over the worthless masses that stood in my way! Right here, right now, is where I will show that this whole damn dimension can resist me, ill still crush everyone who won't get in line with the business plan! Time you all have a appointment with death! "

With this Weil at once reforms his mace hand in to a energy ax before he tries to slice right through Ezan! Ben's powered up armored rival manages to block the attack, but Weil grins as his other hand becomes a energy cannon and charges up to full power before he unleashes a massive blast at Ezan's back and says

" Super elite, more like special garbage and nothing more! Even you can't surive that blast. Huh? Damn it!

" Weil is greatly annoyed to see that Ezan is still standing, because his father managed to get in front of him and protect him with his Susanno power! As Weil sees the mass of red humanoid sprit energy draw back its Yata Mirror shield the original founder of the Zeon Federation just looks firmly at Weil and says,"

Despite your very long time in this dimension Weil, you still have failed to understand anything about the society you exist in! You can't just buy and bully people in to submission! Oppressing people can only work for so long Weil, if you refuse to listen to anyone's heart but your own your destined to fall Weil! And for the sake of everything you have done to me, the people you betrayed and more, your falling down now!

" With that the Susanoo sprit forms a bow before it fires a massive blast of red energy at Weil and the mad tyrant responds by catching the energy blast with his hand and says,"

You always were a fool Ansem! You only think I don't understand people because you are to weak to ascending to properly understanding the true nature of mortals! Yes, in the end all beings are the same, they want there desires met and the difference is some are held back by there own weak mind or there powerless! I know how to control people to suit my needs, and I don't need anyone elses help, I have got here by my own and will rule all by my own! You all may need your puny friends, but I don't need no crutches! In the end friendship is nothing but a crummy contract that's going to fall apart in due time!

Let me show you the power that will last forever, my power! Huh? All of a sudden Ben is right in front of Weil as he says,

" You may think friendship is a sham but its only because you killed anyone that could understand you in exchange for more power and wealth then any normal person would need! Friends are real Weil, and are desire to fight alongside each other can let us overcome things that we could never overcome on are own, like you! And to insure no more of my friends die today Weil, your through!

Divine Atonement!"

With this Ben thrusts the Star Sword and instantly countless golden energy swords swarm out and blast at Weil's right eye! The attack is to fast for Weil to dodge, and he screams in pain as his right eye explodes! Weil then clutches his broken eye before Ben and everyone sees that Ben's attack caused damage to all of the right side of Weil's face! Weil is furious as he yells with such fury that he creates a shockwave! He then says,

" Damn it, you will pay for that Ben Auro!

" Ben grins as he says," You would be shocked about how many times I have heard that and manage to avoid paying the bill! Worse freaks then you have tried to take us down Weil, and your about to join them!" Weil then snarls as he looks to the left, grabs one of his own battle ships and tries to use it as a massive club to smash Ben with as he says,"

QUITE!!! You little runt, I won't ever die, Ill live on till the end of time!! The only guys who's time is up is your shabby order of light! "

With that he tries to smash Ben, till all of a sudden another voice shouts out,"

The Enji order won't fall by your hands Weil. Not now, or never! Grand Divide!

"With this a flash of light appears before in a flash the ship Weil was holding falls to pieces, along with the hand holding it!

Weil then staggers back before in a flash Master Myers himself appears along side Ben!

Ben then grins and says," Hey Master Myers, glad you could join us.

"Myers nods and says," I could no longer just sit along the sidelines letting you all have to do all the work! Let us end this together!"

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance and powers up again as he says,"

Sounds good to me! This battle has gone on long enough anyway!"

A furious Weil just snarls and says,"

Fools, do you think you can defeat me with such ease? I won't ever die, I am immortal, so no matter what its all for naught!

" With that he grins as all of his injuries slowly recover and as his hand reforms he says," Even in this massive state my systems have converted all of the Death Star, so I can regenerated again and again! "

Zero then flies along side Ben before he says,

" And that's suppose to discourage us Weil? Please, that just means we will reduce every last ounce of you to molten scrap! "Weil snickers as he says," Please, as if you have that kind of power!

" Ezan then also joins his comrades and says,

" Your arrogance has sealed your fate Weil! We have the power to defeat all of are enemies, including you! So, now let us show you what true power is once and for all! Twilight Omega Flare! "

At the same time Myers says,"

Yes, may you in your final moments at last see the error of your ways, Divine Matrix!

"With this just as Ezan puts one light orb and one dark orb together and unleashes a massive energy beam Myers fires off his ultimate attack as well! And Ben the powers up to and says,"

All right guys, its now or nothing so lets give him all we got! Kaio Ken times four, Celestial Burning Shinryukenha

!" With this Ben fires off his custom energy beam at full power as Zero fires his Z Final Shine blast, Shinryudramon fires off his Infinite Exia Ray blast, Aeris fires her Judgment Arrow attack, Doug fires off his Masanko, and many of the others attack to! And there combined attacks combined to form a massive multi colored energy blast that heads right for Weil! However Weil just gets furious at this and says,"

No, I won't allow this humiliation to continue, you hear me!? I am Weil Zabi, the master of controlling power, and no one, no way, will EVER stop me! Ill show you that thinking you can overpower me is an impossible fantasy!

Taste my true fury, Ragnarok Nova!" With that Weil's wings extend before a massive amount of black energy forms at eight different spots around his chest and the tips of his wings in a circle like formation before they come together to unleashes a massive black and red energy wave, that is even more massive then the planet shattering blasts that the Death Star use to fire! The beam smashes in to the good guys combined attack, and to ourhero's horror instantly pushes the combo beam back!

Doug sees this and says," Oh come on! How can that freak have enough power to overpower all of are best attacks!?"

X is near him and says," I don't know Doug, but its clear if we give in now, we are finished!

" Myers then gets tense as he says,"

Everyone hang in there, and dig down to unleash everything you have so that this can at last end once and for all! "

Ben nods as he says," Yes, we all came this far, we can't lose now! Weil then laughs as he says," You can and you will lose you worthless hero! For all your bold proclamations this will be the result! Words of hope can't change anything, in the end, power will win over everything! And once and for all, I will prove that the one with the most power, IS ME!!"

With that Weil pours more power in to his blast, and causes the beam struggle to become unstable before it unleashes a massive shockwave that blasts everyone back in to the surface of Abel's Ark hard! As everyone is hit hard from the energy discharge Ben kicks off the rubble that fell on him and struggles to get back on his feet and looks around to see everyone else is in critical condition as well! He then looks up at Weil towering above them all and says,"

Damn him! Even he has to have a limit! "

Shinryudramon stumbles over and says,"

He better, this is starting to get messy boss!

" Ezan stands firm as he says," Don't fall apart now, we have to find a way to break through his power! "

Weil laughs at this and says," Just give up you idiots, nothing will ever break through my power! Well, looks like your last ditch plan failed, you gave all you got and it still was not enough! Your finished Enji, your era is over and my internal rule is about to kick off!"

Ben then gets angry as he says," Don't dismiss us just yet Weil! If everything we have is not enough to take you down, we will just have to dig down and push harder! " Weil then forms a massive psychotic grin as he says,"

You just don't get it! There is nothing more you can do, nothing but die a dog's death! At last it will go down in history that hero's are nothing more then worthless idol's that the weak really behind! Now, time to mark for all to see that good and evil are trivial when the mark of invincible power lays down the law! Now, time to rid you all from my sight! Huh? Damn it, worthless pests!

" Weil was about to bombard the Enji when all of a sudden he himself is bombarded with attacks from the warships and mobile suits! He then sees Char and Zech's coming right at him as they both aim for the tyrant's face and Char says,"

The Enji Knight's are not just the hope of the Lylat Kingdom, but everyone's hope! They are the force of good, the embodiment of humanities best will! With my assistance, they will take down you, and I will at last have my revenge!"

Zech's then nods and he says,"

Yes, we will show you the pride we have for are beliefs Weil!" With that Weil just smirks and says,

" My, a bunch of obsolete cogs in the system dare to think they can talk like that and get away with it! Well, since your not faithful to are contract, your all fired!"

With that he has beam Vulcan's form on the edges of his ears and fires a barrage of blasts to make mincemeat out of his former ace pilots! However both Char and Zechs' s show why Weil kept them around in the first place as they dodge the incoming shots before Char aims the Nightingale's Mega Beam Cannon at Weil's mouth and says,"

Fire us? Bah, I all ready quit your delude cause Weil! Here is my official mark of resignation! "

With that he open's fire just as Zech's also aims the Tallgeese III's Mega beam cannon at Weil and says,

" You won't deceive anyone ever again!"

He then fires his blast along side the other Zeon ace pilot but as the blasts come for there target's large mouth Weil responds with,"

Oh please, I don't have time to hear everyone's complaints! JUST DIE!!" With that he fires another pair of eye blasts that goes right through the incoming attacks! Seeing this Char sighs and says,"

Maybe we should have planned this better.

" Zech's gets annoyed and says,"

You think? Move it!" With that the two go at full speed to just manage to get out of the way, but Char has his mobile suit's right arm get caught in the beam and as he is thrown around from the recoil the Red Comet then sees the blast go on to destroy the luckless Gundam pilot Kou Urkai in his Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" get vaporized in a instant along with the Pegasus starship behind him!

Weil instantly aims his hand at his targets and fires a barrage of energy blasts from his finger tips before he says,

" I don't care if I have to massacre half of the universe! ALL WILL OBEY MY RULE!!

" With that he manages to blast Zech in his machine's right leg and as he takes damage he says,

" Damn it, systems are down! I can't die yet, not till I avenge everyone! Huh? No!" He then sees a energy blast coming right for him and says," Is, this the end? What the? NO!!"

He is horrified to see someone intercept the blast, and its Noin in her custom Taurus suit! His long time friend has the time to make one last transmission as she says,

" Zech's, you have to live through this, to insure out of all of this fighting a better world is created! You have to, AHH!!" With that her machine is consumed and she is killed instantly! Zech's is shocked to see this and says,

" NOIN!!!!" Weil just gets amused at this and says," HAHAHAHA!!! That's it, throw away your lives for your worthless ideals! It's not like I want such rebellious prisoners anyway!

" Ben among many is outraged at this and Ben then powers up again and says," WEIL!! No more, no more people are going to die because of you!"

Weil just chuckles and says,"

Like hell Ben Auro! This is the fate you signed up for when you decided to make being a hero a carrier choice! All hero's in the end only get a painful miserable death as there reward! So since you and your friends had to be fools, the end of this war will be your deaths!

" Ben then gets furious, and his hand shakes with rage as his power explodes and he says,"

No, I won't allow it to end like this! You're through Weil!" With that he bursts at Weil and the villain responds with,"

Bah, time for this dog to be put down!" With that he unleashes another blast from his eyes, and Ben just responds by striking the beam with his sword, and slicing it in half! As his golden aura explodes to even greater heights he resumes his charge and says,"

Not good enough! Divine Flare Edge!

" In a flash Ben then appears right in front of Weil and slices him right across the head! Weil screams in pain and Ben at once dashes back before powering up further and says,"

Now to finish it, and blast your head right off! "

A furious Weil then has his eyes glow as he says," THE ONLY THING THAT IS FINISHED IS YOU!!"

In an instant Ben is shocked as wires burst out of the wound Ben made, and quickly constrain him and instantly shock him hard! Weil then laughs and says,

" Nice try boy, but no outburst will save you!

" Everyone sees this and Cloud says,

" Weil! Damn it, even the insides of his body are his tools, we have to, AH!!"  
Before anyone can react Weil has a barrage of laser fire rain down from his feet before dozens of wires burst out to constrain all of Ben's friends!

Weil then laughs and says," No more games, no more delays! Now your all going to die, for real this time!

Well Enji, you and your pals have been quite a pain in my side, but your story ends here! Yes, first ill concur the Lylat Kingdom, then ill wipe out those demons before they can ever free Zannacross! Then no one will ever be able to challenge me again! You see rats? You see how futile your rebellion against fate is? All of your magical powers don't mean anything, compared to my unmatched will and resources!

Yes, I who mastered the art of knowing how to control both people and power, am the only true ruler of the universe! Yes, at last, let the whole cosmos know who is truly the one absolute winner! But first, time to once and for all, remove this embarrassment from my, huh? What the, what is this, AHH!!"

All of a sudden a blast comes out of his chest, form the inside! Weil then staggers as he says,"

How, could that happened? Huh?" All of a sudden a voice booms out to say," Its not over, not yet Weil! You think your on top of everything, but now your going to see your control on people is not absolute, and its going to cost you everything!

" Ben at once realizes that voice and says,"

Huh, is that, Craft? Oh god, I knew I was forgetting something! " Weil is furious as he looks around and says,

" Damn it, another has been causing a ruckus! Where is he?"

Craft then yells out and says,"

Right under your nose Weil, in fact, inside it! "

Everyone then realizes just where Craft is as Zero then says,"

Wait, Craft never escaped?"

James then says,

" Oh god, he is still inside the, that means he is inside Weil!" Craft seems to be able to have hacked in to Weil's own auditory systems and was able to hear that before he chuckles and says,"

Don't feel bad everyone, I choosed to stay by my own will. At last, with my own will, I was going to end everything. And now I will make up for the mistakes, by correcting my biggest mistake right now!" Weil gets annoyed as he says,"

Damn it, what do you think your up to now you washed up has been? Think a weak minded pawn like you can defeat me? I built your god damn body, I OWN YOU! Your to scared to even backtalk to me to my face, what the hell do you think you can do?

Craft just laughs as he says,"

You see Weil, that's just the thing, I am going to insure you die right now! You see, I may not have the power to challenge you in direct combat, but that does not matter, because I still have the tools to take you down!

"Weil gets furious as he says,"

What, what are you babbling about!? You broken dog, nothing you have can harm ME!! Wait, unless, oh s, NO!!!!

" Everyone then hears Craft laugh madly as the former Enji Master says,"

Remember what you built in to me did you? Yes, I should thank you for installing that self destruct bomb in to me, because now I can make up for all the crimes I have committed while fighting for your lies, by talking you to hell with me! No matter how massive a abomination you have become Weil, not even a monster like you can shrug off a blast that has the power to wipe out a entire capital city detonating right in your core! "

Weil then panics and says," No, you would not, you would kill your self to you idiot!"

Craft laughs and says,"

Hence the name self destruct eh Weil? What's wrong, you're the kind of man who loves sneaky ruthless tactics, so time to put your money where your mouth is!

" Ben then gets upset and says,"

Damn it Craft, things may be bad but don't just throw your life away!"

Craft chuckles and to Weil's great annoyance a monitor of Craft forms on Weil's chest as everyone sees Craft right in front of the former Death Star and now Weil's core! He is breathing hard but looks happy as he says,"

I am grateful for your concern Ben Auro, but this is the only way. At last ill be able to do something right. Myers, if you can hear me, I am sorry I got so disgruntled that I no longer could see the truth and disgraced myself and all who I fought alongside myself. I only hope taking Weil down will allow myself to at least partly redeem by disgraceful behavior. "

Myers sighs and says,"

Don't worry old friend, you will always be a Enji to us!"

Craft then sighs and says,"

Harpuina, Fenir, Leviathan, if you and my other former soldiers can hear me, then please, fight with the Enji, fight with honor to insure the Zannacross Empire does not win! Fight to insure, that the pain that the people of Zeon endured was not for nothing!"

Weil smashes his own chest to try and send Craft flying as he says,

" DAMN YOU! You think I will allow you to ruin everything that I have sent in motion? You're nothing but a weak warrior, a beast who only knew how to fight! You needed vision, you needed a better body, and I gave you all that!

" With that wires come out of the area Craft is in before they grab him! As they at once shock Craft Weil laughs and says,"

Damn Enji, your all the like! Your heroics don't mean a thing, ill break your resolve and your bodies all at once! Now ill make you pay for wasting my time!

"Craft resists the pain he feels before he says,

" No, Weil now YOU will pay for everything you have done! I am going to end this all once and for all! You can break many things Weil, but its time you learn the hard way, you can't break the sprit of a true warrior! "

With that Craft's chest glows red before it opens up, and a orb like structure comes out! Ben then sees this and says,"

Craft,, I am sorry I could not be strong enough to save you."

Craft grins and says," You did save me Ben Auro, you allowed me to choose my time of death, and allow me to do one more honorable thing before I die! Ben, survive, and save the universe from the forces of darkness, so that the sacrifices that I and the others had to make was not pointless! "

Ben nods and says,"

I promise Craft, we won't give up, we will win this!"

Craft then smiles and says," In that case, I have no regrets. Ben Auro, Zero, Myers, and everyone else. This is good by.

" As his chest glows and beings to blink in rapid succession Weil freaks out and says,"

No, I won't allow you, to stop me!"

Craft then laughs and says,

" To late Weil, all of your money and resources can't change this! Phantom, Erick, John, Kenshin, Alica, ill be seeing you all soon. This, is the strength, OF MY PRIDE!!!! RAHHHHH!!!"

With this the orb on Craft's chest unleashes a massive light, before the screen of him is shattered! But, everyone quickly gets a good idea of what is going on as Weil has a look of sheer panic on his metal face before he says," Oh, GUHHH!!!"

With this a massive explosion blasts out of his chest, and shatters all of the wires holding up Ben and the others! Ben then sees a explosion blast out of Weil, and destroy is entire chest area! Weil is still alive, but is screaming in as painful tone as he can get before Squall says,

" Looks like Craft hit home, in the end he managed to shrug of Weil's control and take control for himself."

Zidane grins and says," And thanks to that, now Weil's screwed!

" As the light fades Weil has a giant hole in his chest as he says," RAHHHH!! DAMN YOU CRAFT!!! I, I won't be stopped by this! Your futile gesture,,, CAN"T STOP ME!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!! I AM WEIL ZABI! THE RULER OF ALL SPACE!!!" Ben then at once powers up as he says,

" Your just the ruler of greed Weil! You underestimated the power of the heart of the people that you thought were just worthless pawns! Well, now the resolve of that so called pawn has undone you, YOUR DEAD!!"

Weil roars in fury, and shocks everyone by having energy from around his wings as he says,"

HAHAHAHA!!! I can't die, I WILL NEVER DIE!!! I will rule everything, all things in existence will be under the banner of me! A little hole in the chest won't stop me! ILL BLAST YOU ALL TO ATOMS!!!" Myers then says,

" Quickly, everyone, attack now and finish him before he recovers! Also, attack him from his right flank, to insure he is finished!"

Ben shrugs and says," If you say so Grand Master, here it goes!"

With this in a flash Ben warps to the side of Weil and unleashes everything he has left before he says,"

Weil, your whole life you have only thought about your self. Your selfish desires, your insane illogical wish to own everything, to be rich beyond rich, and your total disregard for life has made you one of the most disgusting wickedest men in the history of the universe! And the worst part is that your not sorry at all for killing millions of people! You think that you're the only one that matters Weil? That everyone else is just a tool for you to use to win? Well your wrong, lives are not thing you can just by!

Time you see, that everyone has rejected your will, and no amount of money can change that! Now, time you see once and for all what your business plan has gotten you!

Here it goes, school of the undefeated of the east! This is the ultimate techque! Kaio Ken times five, Sekiha Tenkyo, Celstial Burning!" Weil does not even let Ben finish as he roars and unleashes all the power he has left despite him still having a massive hole in his chest! As red and black energy gathers around his hands he says," Shut up you worthless no nothing punk! You won't kill me, no one can stop me!

NO ONE!! RARNAROK NOVA!!!

" With that Weil at once unleashes his most powerful beam before Ben fires his, but Ben shows he is prepared and says,"

We will see about that, SHINRYUKENHA!!!

" With this Ben fires his ultimate attack with all the power he has left before it smashes in to Weil! At first it seems to be like before because even in Weil's damaged condition he seems to be able to still push Ben's energy beam back! Myers then gets along side Ben and says,"

You have have spent your entire life dismissing the Enji Knights as nothing but arrogant fools fighting a naïve crusade. However, even if no single man may know the right path about everything, there is no doubt that your existence has had nothing but a negative impact on society and you must be removed at all cost! Divine Matrix!"

With this the founder of the Enji Knights unleashes a even more massive sphere of light then before! But, even so Weil's attack is still only slowed down a little! However Doug then gets along side his fellow Enji and says,"

Like it or not Weil, the people have spoken, and your getting impeached! Masanko!"

Ezan then gets on the other side of Ben and says,"

Yes, no matter if you will expect it or not, this is your checkmate! Twilight Omega Flare!"

With this the two fire there energy beams in to there comrades attack, as Ansem, X, Aeris, Zero, Cloud, Shinryudramon and everyone who still has energy unleashes there best attacks and the amount of power is able to push back Weil's beam! However, they are only able to push back there target's attack very slowly, and Weil just gets furious as he says,"

All of you, YOUR ALL DAMN IDIOTS!! All of you Enji combined can give it all you got, AND ITS STILL WORTHLESS!! Huh? "

All of a sudden he notices that all of the war ships Gundam's and other mobile suits are all locking on to Weil as the Sutherland Seig charges up its High Velocity particle cannon and Jeremiah says,"

Its over for you traitor! Its time for the people of the United States of the Zeon Federation to reclaim there nation!" With that he open's fire just as Heero locks on and says,

" Yes, its time to finish the mission! Channel all power to the twin buster rifle!

" With that the Wing Zero unleashes its Twin Buster Rifle once more, just as the Double X Gundam fires its twin satellite cannons, the Hi Nu Gundam fires all of its Fin Funnels, Fox fires a Smart Bomb, and every other enemy of Weil unleashes the best they have to merge with the hero's blast! This boosts the good guy's attack to such extent that it causes the combo blast to rip right through Weil's attack! Just getting more deluded, Weil narrows his eyes and says,"

You think that will change a damn thing? Throw every thing there is, IT STILL WON"T BE ENOUGH!! I have, no limit, Weil Zabi is the absolute master of all of the, huh? What the, no, NO!!!"

All of a sudden Weil feels immense pain as he realizes his arms start to have explosions break out of them, and the hero's energy beam comes ripping through his attack! Ben then grins and says,"

Well Weil, looks like you at last reached your limit! Quite the lousy time to find that fact out, but to bad, because your done!"

Weil then at last realizes what is going to happen as he looks horrified and says,"

This, this can't be how it ends! I won't let it, I refuse to have it, AHHHH!!"

With that he is consumed by the massive beam of multi colored light before he is blasted hard and everyone sees him slowly get smaller as he says," RAHHH!! Damn you all, I won't allow it to end like this! I won't, EVER DIE!!"

Zero grins and says," Shut up Weil, at least have the decently to die with dignity!

" Ben then breaths hard as he says,"

He better die from this, I, don't think I have much left after this.

" Myers grins and says," Don't worry Ben. Even if Weil would be able to survive this, he is still finished."

Ezan then turns to his leader and says," What do you mean Master Myers?" Myers chuckles and says,"

There is a reason I told us all to fire from this angle. You remember the tricky path we had to navigate through to get to this region in space right? Well, Weil might have thought that would help him win, but now it has sealed his fate!

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What are you talking about? I just remember, hey, wait a minute!

" Ezan then laughs as he says," Well played Master Myers. Lets see how Weil likes his newest purchase, a black hole on the house!" Ben and the others then see Weil keep yelling as he says,

" God damn bugs! When I get off of this attack ill still have more then enough power to recover and kill all of you! Its only a matter of time before, huh, what is that? No, this, this can't be right!" Weil by chance had his head glance behind him, and saw he was about to collide in to what could be best described as a orb of dense mass, that could only be a black hole! Weil just realizes Myers planed to have them blast right in to the Black Hole before he freaks out and says,

" No, DAMN YOU ENJI!!! I, I can't let this be the end! I have to get out of this, I can't allow this to, GUHHH!!"

With this Weil is at last blasted in to the black hole, and desperately tries to resist being sucked in, however, despite all the power Weil has, its still not enough to overpower the extreme gravitational force sucking him in! Weil just has enough time to scream out in desperate fury and say,"

NO!!!! I AM WEIL NARCHE ZABI!!! I CAN"T LOSE!!! Destiny, my destiny to rule over all. You, can't, destroy, MY DESTINY!!! NO, RAUHHHH!!!"

With that at last Weil is sucked in to the black hole,

before to the relief of everyone with one last futile gesture Weil Zabi is completely blasted in to the black hole!

After a few moments go buy everyone at last realizes that the former president is truly dead before Ansem says,"

At last, his madness is finished once and for all." Ben chuckles as he says," Heh, good luck recovering from that. It took a lot, but at last its over. "

Doug grins and fist pumps the air as he says,"

Oh yah! Just when I thought he never shut up to! That was awesome!

" Ben nods and says," At last, we really won! Took long enough. Just glad that the mission is, over. "

With that Ben gets light headed before he then coughs up blood and the Star Sword returns to normal before he starts to fall! Myers grabs him before he says,

" Ben! Are you ok?" Ben weakly nods and says," Don't worry guys, I am just, exhausted. Its been one long ride.

" Doug chuckles as he says," Oh come on buddy, even if it was one big haul with all of your training you should be able to handle it!"

Ben sighs and says," Good greif, cut me some slack! That was not easy you know!"

Ezan chuckles as he powers down as well and says,

" It was indeed not a simple mission, but never the less we were able to complete it successfully more or less." Myers closes his eyes as he says,"

It was a painful costly ordeal, but at last Weil Zabi won't harm anyone again. I just hope, that this will truly lead to peace."

Ansem then responds with,"

Don't worry, people will be bitter for sure. But, as long as they are able to understand the truth, and the right people insure they are put on the right path, I think there won't be man who will fight under the Zeon banner now."

As if on cue all of a sudden Euphemia speaks out on all lines and says,"

Attention please. To all Zeon troops and citizens, to every corner in the Zeon Federation! I am Eupehmia Zabi. Since my father has just died, along with the vice president, I am the highest ranking official now. And thus, I at once order all Zeon soldiers to stop fighting! This madness has gone on long enough, no one has won or lost, the fighting has just come to a end. So please, let us stop fighting among are self's and work for a better future! I beg of you, please listen. That is all for now, more will come later!

" With that the transmission ends, and back on the Eldrige the pink haired women takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, I hope people will listen to reason, and to me.

"Ceil smiles and says,"

Don't worry miss Zabi, you did great. I am sure after this, what Ansem has said, and what We, your father has done only the most insane of them all would want to still fight. "

Eupie smiles and says,

" Thank you Ciel, Ill do what ever it takes to insure this kind of tragedy never happens again! For the sake of everyone who gave there life to end this fighting, it's the least I can do."

Harpuina, who with the other two dead cell members were allowed to watch the end of the battle as long as they were restrained just walks up to the two women and nods before he says,"

Yes, we will all honor the will of the Big Boss. Commander Craft, he gave up everything to insure Weil went down. I, I won't dishonor his last wish no matter what!"

Ciel smiles and says,"

Yes, we will all work together, to insure that this war meant something!"

Yuri then chuckles and says,"

That's nice and all, but to insure we can do that, there is still something we have to do." With this, everyone gets the idea of what the long haired Enji is talking about, nod, and go on to see who is willing to surrnder.

* * *

and as the go on to check on how everyone is doing we quickly turn back to Ben and the others! The group has once more landed on the surface of Abel's Ark as Zero looks around and says," Well, there is still a long way to go, but, still, at least we won this one! "

X nods and says," Yes, we must take what we can, and enjoy it while it lasts."

Ben nods as he says," That's for sure, after all there is never to much time to relish winning before even more trouble gets in your face." Aeris giggles and says,"

What is wrong Ben? We defeated Weil and at last the fighting with the Zeon Federation is over, that has to be something right?" Ben smiles and says," Of course its something great Aeris. I am so glad we were able to stop Weil once and for all. Still, I am sad that so many people had to die to take him down. And besides, as great as Weil is, its not like we are out of the woods yet." Cloud sighs as he says," Sad but true Ben. With all the power Weil had, he still was just the minor threat, compared to are true ultimate enemies. "

James clears the dirt off his glasses before he says," All to true, now that we no longer have to fight the Zeon Federation, we can commit everything to taking on the Zannacross Empire.

" Myers nods and says,"

Correct James, no doubt they have been watching this battle the whole time. Kira, I could only phantom that he and all of the other servants of the emperor of darkness stayed out of this battle, because they have there own devious plan in mind. But, no matter what, no matter how tired we are, we must be vignette to take on there coming attacks!" Ben nods and stands firm as he says,"

Well, then we will just have to be ready for them! No matter who it is, I won't allow even the god of darkness to have his way! We came this far, and we will make it to the end, Ill insure that I will fallow through with the fate Cosmos gave me, and save this universe! "

Ezan nods and says,"

Don't worry Ben, we all feel the same way, and we will all insure that forces of evil will be the ones who lose this war."

As all of his friends nod in agreement Ben chuckles and says," Thanks everyone. Ah, well, now that this whole battle is over, how about lets go back and celebrate! We are the winners after all!

" Hiryuumon grins and says," Sounds good to me boss! I am starving, even more then usual! Come on, lets get off this giant metal chuck of, well, metal.

" Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Wow Hiryuumon, good one." The Digimon chuckles and says,"

Come on boss, cut me some slack, I told you I was starving! At least we are still alive to hear it you know!"

Ben just looks up and face palms as he says," Got that right Hiryuumon."

With that everyone laughs, as they see there ships come down to pick them up, and at last give them to have a chance to rest, since after all, there may be more fighting to be done, but as of now the battle with the Zeon Federation is officially over with the Lylat Kingdom as the victor! And with the battle over, now seems to be a good time to end the chapter, so it shawl be done! Well, it was one long haul, but at last Weil Zabi has been defeated and the Enji no longer have to fight the forces of the Zeon Federation! However, as big as a victory as this is to the Lylat Kingdom its not time to truly celebrate yet, not with the many powerful villains of the Zannacross Empire still lurking around plotting to free Zannacross and consume the whole universe in total darkness! Can are hero's recover from this victory in time for the next battle! And what importance is brought from Eraqus finding his lost student Aqua? All of things and more will be revealed next time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter, Ben and the others regroup as King Atem Ansem and the others figure out where to take the battle against the remaining threats of the universe. Ansem has officially taken back his role as the president of the Zeon Federation to work together with King Atem and Master Myers. And as the two governments slowly become one Atem shows Ansem and everyone else he wants to work hard to insure the civil war was not for nothing, as he forges a new subcommittee to insure the cosmos is governed by a just government, and appoints Ansem among the new members! However, while things are at last looking to be heading in a good direction, that's not the case for everyone! Ben's defeat over Weil is partly ruined when he finds out that Lacus is firmly turning away from everyone, to embrace Brad, and would be even more upset when Brad makes Lacus confront the ghosts of her traumatic past! But, the most disturbing thing of all is that while the Enji are weary for the Zannacross ' Empire's actions, little do they know how far in advanced the dark forces are ahead in there ultimate plan to crush the Enji and all light in existence! Can Ben and co regroup, and find the answers to solve the problem of taking down the forces of evil's wrath?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare tune in to

**_Chapter 147: Bracing for the Dark Horizon!_** Don't miss out! Ah, but before we depart, its time for, what else? Notes from the author! Ah, number one, just in case your still confused, what happened to Bezan was that he was a unstable clone despite what Tarkin told him, and after pushing his power past his limit, his body decayed rapidly, and the " fusion' of his DNA become unstable. Also, it was a parody of the DBZ fusions once more hehe.

Second of all, as for Aqua. Well, I know it was sudden, and quick, but after seeing how great she was in Birth by Sleep I realized she could play a role in my story quite nicely. Don't worry, it may have seemed random now but next chapter will make it more clear. Also, just to be clear, neither Ven or Terra will be in my story.

Since A, it would be annoying to have two Terra's, and B, they would be rather hard to pull off in my story since, my world is structured quite differently.

Three, just to be clear, I don't believe black holes transport you to another region of space, just crush you flat. And until its proven other wise Weil is without a doubt dead. All right, that should be everything. So for now, thanks for all the reviews like always and of course I would like to see more if you would. Hope this conclusion with Weil was fulfilling to you all, please let me know if you liked this chapter by leaving a review. For you guys that missed a chapter,,, pretty please leave a multi review.

Just in case your lazy, ill send my pet Pikachu to remind you with a nice thunder shock hehe. Just kidding, for now. Well, with that, till next time! This chapter was brought to you by Darth Necron, Disney, and Public Broadcasting. Wait, no its not! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BARNEY!!"

( Goes to chase down annoying invading purple dinosaurs and big eared mousse with chainsaws. )


	38. C 147:The Road past the Dark Horizon!

_**Chapter 147: Charting a United Atlas to Pass through the Ominous Dark Horizon! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Ezan, Zero, Cloud and all of the other hero's were struggling to take down Weil Zabi once and for all! After showing the extent of his will and fully combining with the Death Star to become a massive metal titan of terror! However, while the greedy tyrant now had overwhelming fire power that could level planets with ease, the good guys showed that even so they would not let him have his way! However, despite everyone's best efforts Weil refused to let anything overpower him! However, just as things were starting to look bleak, Weil's cruelness' would at last prove to be his downfall when everyone realized that Craft never escaped the Death Star, and was still inside Weil's body! However, the former Enji master was still there because he wanted to be there, and make Weil pay for tricking and using him for so many years by doing what he could to make up for being Weil's unwilling tool for so long, by taking Weil down with the powerful atomic self destruct bomb that Weil himself installed! While Weil and Tarkin envisioned using that bomb to blow away a chunk of Neo Arcadia, to Weil's horror Craft was going to use it on his core!

And, with one last noble speech the Big Boss of the dead cell unit successfully sacrificed himself to unleash a crippling blow to Weil! Not willing to let the noble last act of Craft go to waste, Ben, and all of his friends and the combined collation fleet unleashed everything they had to at last overwhelm Weil! And just in case that was not enough, the deal was done as there blast smashed Weil in to a black hole, and at last ended Weil Narche Zabi's long murderous carrier for good! Yes, while it was a long bloody road to get through, at last the battles with the Zeon Federation are over. However, while it's no doubt a bench mark in this long epic war, it's still not the sigh to party yet! After all, it's hard to be in the mood to party when you only have defeated the sideshow! Yes, as evil and dangerous as Weil and his forces are, compared to the power of the Zannacross Empire they are still just a sideshow! Yes, the massive forces of the Supreme Dark God have been unusually quiet for a while, but, no doubt they were up to more than just twirling there thumbs and sipping tea!

But, no matter what master plan Damonus, Kira, Sephiroth, Ravxen and the others have been plotting now with the Enji no longer having to fight a many sided war, they can focus all of their attention to insuring the forces of darkness don't have their way! Ah yes, and to sum the rest up, Bezan was pushed harder then he thought by both Lacus and Brad but the fusion clone of Ben Ezan and the others refused to be defeated, and unleashed enough power to beat everyone down. Too bad that he unleashed so much power that he made his body unstable! Sadly for Bezan he found out the hard way he was not really as perfected as Tarkin said he was! With this Brad did not take a moment to take advantage of this, and a animalist rage pummeled the severely weakened to death before even he realized it! Thankfully Brad's brutal death to Bezan was able to get something good out of it, because it uncovered a Zeon prison, which among others had Master Eraqus 's long lost and presumed dead student, Aqua Trian!

What significance will this discovery have on Ben, and are story? Only one way to find out, so now it's time for the next phase of this story to get started, so with that, let's begin! As soon as the news came out that Weil Zabi was officially dead there were mass celebrations on not only most of the worlds that belong to the Lylat Kingdom, but a good chunk of the repressed citizens of the Zeon Federation as well! However, not everyone is happy about Weil's death for the right reasons, and today's chapter will start with the views of that group!

* * *

And that group just happens to be a group we have not heard from for a while, the forces of the Zannacross Empire! Yes, today's chapter starts once more in the throne room of Neo Pandemonium as Nightmare is entering the room, to see Damonus, Kuja, Meta-Knight and Bower all ready in the chamber! It seems the demon lord was gathering energy from the last planet the three villains destroyed, but he instantly noticed his long time servants arrival before he says,"

Ah, what is it Nightmare? "Nightmare at once bows and says," Master, reports are in that Weil Zabi has at last been killed by the Enji and the Zeon Federation have officially surrendered." Kuja smirks and says,

" So, that façade of power has at last collapsed has it? Splendid, all it took was giving one of those Zeon worlds its requiem to see how revolting the masses of that idiotic government were. Still, hope Zidane and all of his idiotic Enji pals don't rejoice too much. After all wasting so much effort to take down another desolate greedy man only to be massacred by the ultimate power in all of existence is quite a pathetic performance!

"Nightmare chuckles as he rises and says,"

Heh, I agree that Weil Zabi was a foolish disgusting being who dared to think he could challenge the will of Zannacross and win. However Kuja, the reports would seem to show that Weil gave those Enji heretics quite the difficult fight before he was killed. It seems that his will was so stubborn, that and he stolen are curse seal crystals, and then he fused with his very battle station to become a metal abomination! However, even so he was still unable to kill Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon before he got overpowered and blasted in to a black hole."

Damonus chuckles as he says, "

Yes, that Weil seemed to be stubborn to the very end. For a mere mortal, his desire for power and wealth surpassed even that of most demons, and in the end he had dared to try and challenge us for dominance of the universe. However, in the end his arrogance caused his ruination, but it was no real surprise he would fall. He may have thought his money and ambition could surpass us, but he was just delusional. No amount of money and technology will ever allow a mere mortal to surpass the wrath of the supreme god! After all, Weil Zabi is a prime example of how corrupt this universe is, and just how badly this whole plane of existence is in need of a reformatting.

"Kuja chuckles and says,

" No complaints from me on that Master Damonus. I always find it amusing that all of those so called hero's defend what they are fighting for with such passion, calling us in the wrong. Meanwhile for every precious person they protect another pack of rotten rats lives on to contaminate the entire place to the point where there is no salvation! But, in the end they will just have to learn that soon they will share the same fate as Weil! They may have defeated someone who may have tried to emulate the power of a divine being, but everyone will soon see the power that only the true god of darkness can weld! "

Bowser chuckles as he says,

"You got that right, any one dumb enough to think they can stop us is going to have one NASTY game over! Still, I don't get it Master Damonus. I don't mean to second guess you, but, why did you let that Weil moron get away with defying us for so long? You could have wiped him off the map faster than I can chow down on a good piece of meat!"

Damonus chuckles as he says,"

All to true Bowser, but we had are reasons. It is without a doubt that we could have reduced Weil and that entire feeble Zeon Federation to atoms with out to much hassle even with that last ploy he had up his sleeve. However, in the end, letting the Enji finish him will be to our advantage, and hasten the resurrection of are master! Besides, thanks to that outporing of pain, we were able to slip some spy's to gather more souls, and now, the seal on Zannacross is seventy five precedent complete!

Yes, the Enji spent so much effort to take down Weil, that now even while victorious, they are weakened. And very soon, before they can even recover from this battle, they will soon be forced to have the realization dawn on them that just like how Weil met his end, they too are too close to the abyss, so close that no amount of light in existence will allow them to escape! "

Meta-Knight then turns to Damonus and says,"

Master, does this mean we are ready to step up are campaign?" Damonus has fire come out of his hand as he cackles and says,"

Indeed Meta Knight, the Lylat Kingdom thinks they can keep us at bay only because I allowed them to think that! But nothing can stop the wrath of the supreme ruler, the TRUE supreme ruler of all existence from taking what is his! "

Bowser chuckles and says,"

All right, sounds hyper nasty! So, how are we going to do it, massive warship to run right through their capital planet? Or creating a black hole and hurling it at the Enji when there guard is down?

" Damonus laughs and says,

" Creative ideas Bowser, but, not quite what I and the Emperor have in mind. Let's just say for now, that the Lylat Kingdom will be overwhelmed with are power to the point that they will realize that they are powerless to change their fate, right before that destiny consumes and destroys every last one of them!

Are operation to give the Lylat Kingdom, the Enji Knights, and all other heretics their final judgment is almost ready to unfold! All we need are to insure everything is going to plan, and that no unwanted surprises appear to stop us! Once Kira returns, we will see how his end of the plan is coming. Nightmare, is Kira returning yet to Vandalgyon?

"Nightmare shrugs and says,"

It would seem he is still in the middle of handing down the people of that laughable planet Orb their fate. However, since that world was nothing but a bunch of spineless neutral weaklings I doubt it will take him very long to destroy every last ounce of those inferior beings."

Damonus nods and says,"

Yes, I am rather disappointed he is not done yet with that whole region of space since most of the planets he was assigned to were all pacifist in nature.

"Kuja snickers and says

"Heheh, it always is a riot to hear a town, country or planet is" neutral". Only a soulless machine truly has no opinion on any one matter. Any living thing has one preference or the other on something, if they put on the façade that they don't, then in reality they are just too weak to stand for anything and want to cower out of the spot light less there worthlessness be revealed! However, there is no mercy for the worthless filth, they will all be found under their little rocks and be exterminated!

"Damonus nods and says

," I agree Kuja. No matter what they try to say, in the end all inferior beings are alike. They all fear death and embrace there primal sinful nature to survive even for a second more. However, this cycle of wasteful existence has gone on long enough. Now it's time for all hope to fade, and for every living being to become part of the new existence of darkness! At long last, the dream of my master and I will become a reality, and no force will be able to stop us!

"Bowser chuckles and says," That's for sure, if that star buddy of Mario's, Ben whatever, thinks just because he and his pals beat Weil he can stop the number one king of carnage and his all star staff? Haha, this is going to be fun! I mean, no one can stop you Master Damonus.

I mean, that dragon mutant did survive but you were just, huh? Oh crud wait I meant, AHHH!"

Being remained of Lacus embarrassing Damonus, Kuja, Kefka, Exdeath and Ultimecia earlier instantly infuriates the masked demon lord and before Bowser can try and take it back the Koopa King all ready finds himself being blasted in to the air and is slammed head first in to one of the pillars in the room from the sheer amount of magical energy being released from Damonus as the villain says,"

I WAS NOT DEFEATED! The Blue Eyes White dragon only released more power than I expected, and pushed me and the others out of Corneria before I could crush it with my true wrath! Such an embarrassment won't happen again!

" Kuja just sighs as he wipes off the dust that got blown in to his garments from Damonus 's outburst before he says,

" Never the less Master Damonus, it is quite vexing that such a beast caused are grand retirement party for the Enji to be spoiled. I am just curious, but, how can such a beast have such a power that no one else in are empire can control?"

Damonus just has fire come out around his entire body and says,

" Because Kuja, the celestial beasts were creations of are grand master, Zannacross himself! While named celestial beasts, which is because they were created to be the slayers of angels during the final battle to crush the forces of heaven! However, when the master was sealed away, one of the many miscalculations that happened after that embarrassment was that the four most powerful of the celestial beasts would roam the cosmos throughout the ages, and while some were more aggressive to others then the rest, all of them shared the grudge against Zannacross for giving them such a special gift.

" Kuja shrugs and says," Talk about being ungrateful. But oh well, just another bunch of fools that need to be put in their place correct? And, if we can slay them, especially that dragon, surely that would give us a tremendous amount of energy that would speed up breaking the seal on Emperor Necron. Yes, that poor caged canary is desperately trying to fly to somewere with purpose, so let us give its rage the ultimate purpose! "

Damonus nods and says,"

Believe me Kuja, the energy of all of those traitors would be just the thing we need to break the seal on are master. However, thanks to them being able to move from world to world, performing the deed is not as easy as I would like.

Still, after that annoying dragon and its host Lacus Raystar dared to embarrass me, they will all suffer immensely, especially that Enji! If she thinks her power can save her from her fate, she will find she is wrong about a great deal of things! In fact, enough is enough. I won't allow this describe to go on, my retribution, the retribution of the darkness won't be stalled any longer!"

Bowser then at last manages to pull his head out of the pillar and shakes it before he says,"

Ah, sounds like a killer game plan master! But, um, I just have one question. Er, don't fry me for asking this, but, if that chick had enough power to, um, give you trouble, how are you going to bring her hear?"

Nightmare at once takes out his Soul Crusher blade and has it glow before he says,"

Please master Damonus, give me the deed for bringing her to your feet! No matter how much power the Blue Eyes White Dragon has ill insure it pays for daring to defy the will of Zannacross!"

Damonus has his eyes glow before he says,"I appreciate your enthusiasm as always Nightmare. However, I all ready have in mind the perfect servants to solve this little problem. Yes, this calls for a more, subtitle approach.

Now, appear before me Mizuchi!

" At once everyone sees a pillar of dark purple energy blasts out of the ground besides Nightmare, before in a instant a man wearing long black robes with the Zannacross symbol on the back of the cape appears all readying kneeling! Only his pale face and white neck length hair can be seen as he says,"

What do you desire Master Damonus?" Kuja raises an eyebrow and says," Oh? And what do we have here? " Meta-Knight gets closer and says," Yes, after all this time I don't recall you."

The man just opens his eyes to reveal he has inhuman red glowing pupils before he says,"

That is because I am _Mizuchi Orochi _the leader of the Emperor's Hands unit. My existence does not leave the shadows till it finds the pry of the enemies of Master Damonus and the god of darkness, and reveals itself to drag them to hell! You're all fortunate that you are also the servants of the master or I might have to have killed you." As Bowser gets mad Nightmare lowers his sword and says,

" I see, you're leaving it to them my master? You really think they will have the power to fulfill your will?"

Damonus nods and says,

" Be at ease Nightmare, the Emperor's hands have always excelled at being masters of quick, brutal assignations. What is more is that they all have the power to counter that of the Celestial beasts. Now then Mizuchi, are you aware of the Enji Knight Lacus Raystar?"

Mizuchi nods and says," Of course. Do you want her dead?" Damonus chuckles and says,

" No, that pleasure is reserved for me. You are to insure the Celestial beast does not awaken, subdue her and transport her to this very spot. I want to give her a proper torture before the Emperor absorbs every last ounce of her magical energy!"

His servant nods and says,

" It will be done. I will now leave to form a plan with the others and report when operations are is ready to begin. Good day master."

In an instant another pillar of dark purple energy consumes him and he is gone in a flash, leaving Bower to whistle as he says,"

Damn, that guy sure does seem to do things fast. Maybe he really can knock around that Lacus before she knows what hits her!"

Nightmare narrows his eyes and says,"

It's true that he and the other members of the Emperor's Hands have always been masters of deception, and have been able to infiltrate the target's quarters and make them be at their mercy before they are even aware they are in danger. I am sure they can finish their task, along as the other Enji, and especially Ben Auro do not become aware of their movements."

Damonus nods and says,"

Don't fret, Mizuchi and the others are all quite quick at adapting their plans. And besides, I believe the job of making sure Ben Auro does not hinder us comes down to you my Inquisitor? Nightmare, Ben Auro is growing to become a true threat, it is time you and the others seriously insure he and his friends do not interfere with the return of Emperor Necron and kill them once and for all!"

Nightmare clutches his clawed hand before he says,"

Oh don't worry my master, I won't allow that naïve clown to interfere ever again, the next time we meet will be when he dies! He may have improved but my fury never stops growing, and I will take great pleasure in devouring his soul!

"Damonus then laughs and says," I hope that you know what you're talking about for your sake Nightmare! The Emperor has grown quite tired of failures! " He then turns around, to see the monitor showing the now slumbering sealed dark god below them before he says,"

Yes, inferior beings have delayed the inevitable long enough! No matter how much they try and evolve, there primitive destructive impulsive will forever be ingrained in there DNA! For every war they fight, they claim it is special, that it will make a difference. However the outcome is always the same. The winners will always enforce their will on the losers.

The powerless will submit to their weakness, till their rage and hatred lets them submit to the power of the dark side! With that hatred even more bloody vengeance is unleashed and in time the oppressed become the oppressors and inflict even more murderous carnage! This never ending cycle of hate, mortals, humans have proven they will forever be too weak to break through that cycle of sin! There hour of salvation has long since passed, and only there Armageddon is waiting for them all!

No matter how much both they and Cosmos herself try and cling on to their little dream that things can be different, it is there bloody reality! And soon, so very soon there worthless souls will let Chaos Zannacross Necron be free at last, and let him show all of existence what a TRUE paradise of darkness is! Now, everyone, it's time to summon the others, let us see just how to correctly crack the Enji's shell! Report to me your battle reports."

With that Nightmare Bowers Meta-Knight and Kuja all go to inform Damonus of their latest missions. However, since that's a rather mundane topic it's time we leave them once more, and check up on are heroes!

* * *

However, first we fast forward a week in time form Weil's death. Right after Weil's defeat Ben and the others at others got as much data as they could from Abel's Ark and disabled it entirely to insure no one else would try and use it to cause massacres.

And that the others mostly just spent the week recovering and taking it easy as King Atem, Ansem, Euphemia and the other top politicians and surviving generals insure that the majority of the Zeon Federation's forces have agreed to cease fighting. And since more than half of the Zeon forces were loyal enough to Ansem originally to listen to him, and the other half were battle droids, more or less the fighting with the Zeon Federation was officially over in only a few standard days. Even if the Zannacross Empire is still at large, the Lylat Kingdom's victory over the Zeon Federation, the original purpose of the galactic war, is still a huge needed bench mark for the moral of everyone.

And that is why once Ben and the others got back to Corneria at last they found a red hot reception from their fellow Enji! Yes, Ben, Ezan and the others efforts were not un noticed and won many more medals from King Atem himself. Brad, just won a massive amount of yelling from Master Myers, King Atem, and another threat to be ejected from the Enji order to the sun. However, what was different this time was that Lacus was being blamed right along with him, and Ben was disturbed to hear from Collette that Lacus did not even defend her or Brad's actions.

However, Ben tried not to let that depressing info along with the fact that his mom's status did not change at all, weigh him down with so much other stuff to do.

And, just one of the things that needed to be done, was to properly pay last respects to all of the people who died during the process of taking down Weil. While, obvious going to millions of funerals is impossible even for someone who knows how to make clones, Ben and the others made sure to pay their respect to the fallen Enji and soldiers that died in the recently ended battle. And, while by good luck and, possible intervention of higher powers, not many people knew died. However, thanks to showing what he truly was in his last moments Craft was forgiven by the masters and King Atem, and was given a proper Enji funeral.

While Craft never married he still had a few living friends, Master Myers included. And, after a worthy memorial burial and being buried not too far from where Max was buried, we now turn back to Squad 7, who are now going to dinner are just talking about random stuff before we get things going by Lloyd Genis and Collette passing by and Ben greeting them with a smile before he says,"

Ah, hey guys. How are you? Have not seen you guys for a while, was starting to worry you were killed or something"

Lloyd chuckles and says," Oh come on Ben, give me some credit! Like I let some Zeon scarp heaps take me down? "

Genis chuckles and says," Well, you did almost get us blown to scraps when you activated that trap. Luckily Kratos Presisa Zelos, Sheena and Regal were all nearby or you're stupidly really would have been the cause of are deaths Lloyd!"

Lloyd sighs and says," Give me a break Genis, it LOOKED like it was someone in trouble ok!? How was I suppose to know it was some sort of super shape shifting robot in disguise? We got out of it in one piece so let's just enjoy the moment before things get hectic again ok?

" Collette giggles and says,"

Lloyd is right Genis, there is no point dwelling on past problems when it won't do much good. So, let's just relax before we have to fight more and pet doggies! So, what have you guys been up to?"

Ben motions behind him as he says,"

Craft's funeral, it was as good as it can get, even if Max's seemed better. Although, I suppose I have a personal bias on that one. Still, now Craft was another person who had to die because we could not take down Weil fast enough.

" Lloyd raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Don't blame yourself for that Ben. Weil fused with a battle station and had the power of the Curse seal crystals right? Even with all of you guys working together Weil clearly was no small threat! Craft did what he did to insure that Weil did not win no matter what, and, at least he was able to die as himself. "

Cloud nods and says," Are actions at the very least freed Craft from Weil's control, and allowed him to make the choice to die as he did. If that did not happen, things would have gotten much worse Ben. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Yah, thanks everyone. I guess I should take my own advice and try and think on the positives. Even if it was not for free, Weil is dead at last, and we no longer have to fight the Zeon Federation. Heh, good thing to since taking down the Zannacross Empire and what's left of the Dark Enji won't be a joyride to say the least."

James nods and says," I don't think anyone expects taking on the powers behind the empire of darkness to be easy. However, since Ansem and the others seemed to have been able to get the majority of what is left of the federations citizens to calm down, it seems we might be able to take back in the federation back in to the Lylat Kingdom faster than expected. And that's quite the good thing, we will need all the forces we can get to win this war."

Doug shrugs and says,"

Having more firepower is always a good thing to hear. Still, I know we need good will and all, but, did King Atem really have to go and not punish the Zeon Federation at all? I know we are not trying to be the fascist jerks that Weil tried to make us out to be, but come on! They lost the war, and should have to pay some sort of reparations or something! Otherwise it's like we don't even mind that they killed so many of us!"

Cloud sighs and says," I understand your feelings Doug, but, we can't repeat the mistakes of the past or we will just be repeating the endless waltz of hatred. We can't expect to treat the Zeon Federation as are losers or slaves, and then expect them to stay patriotic for long. We have to show the people that they have nothing to fear, so we can truly make this war be worth something."

Ben nods and says," Well, after Weil showed his brainwashed citizens just how patriotic to his own cause he really was, I hope they are willing to trust us. Although, thanks to certain brain-dead idiots, there might be a few bumps in the road. Sigh, how bad did things turn out on Sullustan turn out to be?" "

James looks down and says,"

Well, Brad's attack ruptured the titantic plates all over the planet, and killed millions. He is adamant about saying he only was defending himself against the Libra cannon, but, at this point it's a moot point.

" Ben then sighs and says," Great, nothing like a demented freak letting his own ego ruin a planet to cause unneeded strife.

" James sighs and says,

" Well, make that two planets. Apparently when we were fighting Weil Brad was sent to the planet of Kagi to insure that he would not, make a mess of things. Apparently that Bezan was warped over there to, and gave Brad quite a pounding till the reports say that Bezan became unstable. And, Brad of course then promptly smashed Bezan till he died, along with most of the planet.

" Ben then face palms and says,"

God damn it, Brad, I am so, sick of dealing with him! He ruins everything he touches, and is nothing but a thug who only wants things his way! And now, now Lacus has to be dragged down in his madness to!"

Doug shrugs and says," Dragged? Sounds like she just went along with the ride being fully aware of what was going to happen."

Collette then gets sad as she says,"

Lacus, if I did not know it was her, I would not even realize the person she has become is her! She, won't even talk to anyone anymore, she just hangs around Brad and does whatever he wants.

"Ben then gets depressed and clutches his hand tightly as he says,

" Lacus, the trauma from what happened, it really has shaken her up. Damn it, if only I was stronger, if only I was strong enough to not let people down all the time, then Lacus would not have had to go through all of that, and things would not be this bad! "

Doug chuckles and says," Don't blame yourself buddy, no one can be there all the time, so just make sure to keep swinging and hit the ball when it counts! Besides, it's not your fault Lacus has decided to just give up and sulk around. It's her own fault she can't toughen up and deal with things."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," What are you talking about Doug? It's not like Lacus is just throwing a temper tantrum over a bad dress. She, has to deal with so much because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and, its well, a lot! Something's can't just be dealt with so easley!

"Doug shocks everyone by looking dead serious and says,"

And your point is? Half the Enji Knights here have gone through some messed up stuff, but most of them have gotten over with it. I am not denying Lacus has a lot of stuff on her plate, but she just hast to deal with it! I can't stand people who just mope around in their pain, no matter who it is you just got to step it up because you're not doing anything by lamenting about how much life sucks! "

Everyone is shocked about how Doug is being and Ben gets angry as he says,

" It's not that simple Doug, being consumed with pain, this pain, you can't just pretend it does not exist! I never thought you could be so foolish, or so heartless!

" Doug sighs and says," I am just being realistic man. Look, I know you and Lacus go way back, but as your pal I am trying to save you some pain bro. You have to face the facts that the Lacus you know seems to be gone. She made it clear she does not want to go back to the way things were. Wishing things were otherwise won't change a damn thing!"

Ben then gets right p to Doug as he says,

" You're saying, I should just give up on Lacus, that, I should just let her throw her life away for Brad? There is no way, I can just watch her ruin her live!

" Doug just looks serious as he says," I know your trying to be noble dude, but she is not going to repay the favor! I am not trying to hurt you Ben, but you just have to move on!"

Ben just lets go and looks upset as he says,"

Maybe you don't mind giving up on Lacus so easley Doug, but I can't! She, is one of my, oldest friends and she is someone, who is so, so very important to me! It's my fault that she had to unleash the celestial beast anyway. But, even if Lacus is acting so crazy, I refuse to believe, she is truly gone. I, will find away to make sure she does not have to suffer anymore.

"Doug just shrugs and says," If you want to go the extra mile then be my best." Ben just looks up and says,"

You can't act like you're the expert on this Doug so don't tell me who to give up on! People that assume they know what everyone should think, is why we have wars in the first place! Ug, Sorry guys, I, don't feel hungry anymore. Ill, catch you all later."

With this in a flash Ben dashes off and Cloud at once says,

" Wait Ben! Damn it.

"Hiryuumon then gets upset and says,"

Hey wait boss! Er, sorry guys, try and save the dessert for me!

"With that the Digimon hurries off to catch up with Ben, leaving the rest of the group in shock! Cloud finally looks at Doug and says,"

Doug, really? "

Doug just looks at Cloud and says,"

What? Just telling it as it is.

"Lloyd then laughs nervously and says,"

Doug, I think you were acting colder then Ezan normally is!"

James sighs and says," I have to agree with the others Doug. Did you really have to be that blunt with Ben? Even I, think your being a little too harsh on Lacus. Ben is right, not everything can be dealt with the same way. Seriously, your acting borderline heartless."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Me? Lacus is the one who after everything Ben did for her, just went back with Brad like nothing happened! It may have been a little rough but I just don't want to see my bud go through anymore messes. I mean, this whole time we have been with the Enji, Lacus has been Brad's girlfriend, having no backbone and letting Brad do whatever he wants!! Lacus says she is Ben's friend, yet sticks with Brad anyway? The sooner Ben sees that Lacus does not see him the way he sees her better.

"James then takes of his glasses and says,"

That's right, you were not here for that. Um, Doug, what you said might have held up, expect for one important thing. When you were gone training with Gouken, Lacus broke up with Brad. After that, Ben and Lacus hanged out a lot between Max's death and that long day that ended with the Dragon going berserk. Maybe Lacus was just trying make Ben feel better. But, to me, with Brad out of the way, they really seemed to be getting along rather nicely."

Collette nods and says, "I remember talking to her the day after they got back from there break on Pera, she said to me, that she had such a fun time and that, she felt like she did not have to try as hard to have fun as before. I could see it in their eyes, Ben and Lacus truly are close.

" Doug hears this and scratches his head as he says,"

Er, really? Well, that changes a few things. Still,, nothing gained lamenting by the past is all I am saying.

"Cloud responds with," I know you're trying to help him Doug. But, you have to remember, Ben well, even if he has a hard time expressing it, it's obvious he loves her. I know, he can't just let her go, I seen his eyes, and have a little personal experience on the matter. Plus, with everything that's going on, Ben can't deal with too much more trauma. Last thing we need is for him is to get depressed again."

Doug just chuckles and says," Your saying Ben can't handle the truth? Well, that may be up for debate, but I was just stating my opinion. After all, I don't know about you all, but I have faith my pal is tough enough to come out of it on top. Its Lacus who I can't say I believe in at the moment."

Collette then gets upset and says,"

Oh, you're so mean Doug! You have no sympathy for the emotions women have!"

Doug then steps back and chuckles nervously as he says," Er, let's not get hasty, I am not a anti women kind of guy! I am just saying, only way to win at life is to keep moving forward and if Lacus can't overcome her pain she is going to miss the train! Ah, women always do tend to over act with these kinds of things "

Collette then says," If your not willing to give your friends a chance what kind of friend are you? I won't let you get away with treating Lacus like this, Pow Pow Hammer!"

with this Collette has her energy flare up before Doug gets nervous and says,," Wait a sec, I think everyone just needs to take a deep breath and, AH!"

With that in a instant a giant red hammer appears and slams in to Doug's head! As he falls hard to the ground James sighs and says,

" This is what happens when you don't back off Doug, your lucky thats a soft hammer!"

Doug gets up and shakes his head before he shrugs and says,

" Still worth telling the truth though. Er, all right, before I get another giant pow pow hammer in the face I think it's time for some burgers. Later.

" With that Doug cracks his neck and quickly walks off before James and Cloud look at each other before Lloyd clears his throat and says,"

Man, I never seen Doug act like that before.

" Genis nods and says,"

Usually he is even more gun ho then Lloyd, but, he seemed kind of angry at Ben. "

James closes his eyes and says,"

Doug did seem even more aggressive than normal. Still, it clearly rubbed Ben the wrong way. "

Cloud looks up in the sky and says,"

I think, Doug is not necessary angry at Lacus, but just frustrated at the stress of the situation is causing Ben. I guess Doug is right about one thing though. Thinking about problems never gets much done till that thinking goes to its solution."

James chuckles and says," Well, we solved one glaring problem, now we just need to find the answers to the others. Hopefully we can find the solution to the whole Brad problem for Ben, and everyone's sake. Come on, let's go eat."

With that the group go to catch up with Doug and the others, but for now we go on to see just where Ben stormed off to!

* * *

It seems that Ben did not even know where he was going after he got angry at Doug, and after flash stepping up the next level he realized he had no desnetion in mind and paused near the third floors flower garden, the one Aeris created. With his pal no longer being mobile Hiryuumon was able to quickly catch up with Ben and as he sees Ben just looking up on the cloudy sky he says,"

Boss! There you are! Are you ok?

"Ben just looks up and smiles weakly before he says,"

Ah hey Hiryuumon, sorry for going off like that. I, just, Doug does not know what he is talking about."

The Digimon goes over to Ben and says,

" I know, I don't agree with him either boss, he has no right to tell you to give up on Lacus! I mean, sure she seemed pretty, well, different. But, I am sure the girl you grew up with is still there deep down. "

Ben nods and says,"

Your right, I mean, it's not crazy for me to still think that, she and I could. Well, I mean it's not crazy to not want to give up on her right? I mean, how can I live up to being the hero chosen by the celestial ones, when, I can't even save my, oldest friend? The way I see it Hiryuumon, that Blue Eyes White Dragon is just a illness that has been plaguing Lacus for much of her life. Having to deal with that pain, must take a lot.

But, after what happened it was just too much. I, I can't blame Lacus for being so, hurt when I can't even do anything to help her. That's why, I have to find a way to free Lacus from having to worry about having that hateful celestial beast take her over for the rest of her life! Maybe, when I can show Lacus that I truly can help her, maybe she will at last, stop being with Brad. "

Hiryuumon chuckles and says,"

I know you can do it boss, you're the kind of guy who makes the impossible possible after all! We got this far, and we will make it to the end, and get Lacus away from Brad to boot! Don't be to mad at Doug though, I doubt he is trying to be a jerk. He, is just trying to make sure you don't get to depressed over this. "

Ben nods and says," I know Doug is likely just trying to help. But still, I won't allow him to act like he knows best on that. Lacus may not be very important to him. But, she, is so very important to me. I, I just can't give up on her so easley Hiryuumon, not without trying everything I have to get her away from Brad!"

Hiryuumon gives Ben a thumbs up as he says,"

You don't need to hide it Ben, I know how much Lacus means to you. And, I'll do whatever I can to help get Lacus to see Brad for the big bully he is and back to being how she was before this whole mess was!"

Ben then pets Hiryuumon and says,"

Thanks Hiryuumon, you're a good pal.

" Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Any time! Still, Doug was right about one thing, no matter what you want to do with Lacus, if you think about it too much you're going to go nuts so how about let's just think about getting back to the dining hall before they run out of cookies!

"Ben chuckles and says," Sounds good to me, despite everything, I still am rather hungry. All right, let's go!

" Hiryuumon licks his lips and says,"

Right! Man, I am starving boss, I ll meet you there! I can almost smell the meat all the way from, AHH!!"

The purple humanoid dragon was in such a rush that as he turned around the corridor without even bothering to see if anyone was coming, and promptly head butted someone! As he falls back he rubs his head and says,

" Ow! Hey, who moved the wall!?"

A nervous Ben at once runs over and says," Arg, you ran in to someone Hiryuumon! I told you being crazed with hunger is no excuse to, oh never mind. Er, sorry about that, he usual does not head butt people like that. I hope you're not to hurt um, oh?

"He then realizes that he does not know the person face down on the ground, because the women with blue hair that's wearing the black sleeveless shirt with pink ribbons over her chest, and a black and white mini skirt outfit is Aqua! Not sure if the short haired blue lady is a guy or a girl he gets his answer as Aqua slowly gets up and says,"

Oh, it's ok, that just felt like a tap anyway, I just have been a little light headed lately."

Ben looks curious as he says," Um, excuse me, but, are you new here? I, have not seen you around and I have been here for a few years now. Are, you a new member?"

Aqua smiles and says," No, but I know why you would think that. I have not been here for a while, I have, been away. But, I am Aqua, Aqua Tirian."

Ben smiles back and says," Ah, I am Ben Auro, nice to meet you Aqua. Here is my digimon pal Hiryuumon. "

As they shake hands Aqua giggles and says,"

Ah, so your that warrior who was chosen by the celestial ones have you? Not bad, if a little shorter than I expected."

Ben blushes as he says," Oh, I am not some superman, just got lucky enough to be the wielder of the Star Sword and with the help of my friends manage to take down some seriously messed up bad guys and stop there plans to harm the universe. Weil Zabi was just the last guy who had to be taken down."

Aqua nods and says

," I see. I saw the recordings of your and the other battle with Weil. Your power and skills are impressive Ben, I can see why Master Eraqus spoke highly of you. I just wish I could have taken part in the fight to.

" Ben just scratches his head and says,"

Haha, I am glad you did not see me when I first joined the Enji, or your impression of my skills might have been quite different. Don't feel too bad about missing out on taking Weil down, not everyone can be a part of the crucial moment in history but everyone has a role to play. So, since I have not seen you around here, does that mean you were deep in the territory of the Zeon Federation like Master Eraqus, Master Gerard, and the others? "

Aqua then looks depressed as she says,

" Um, not exactly. Three years ago, I and my squad got false data about a massive weapon being created by Weil Zabi's Serpent corporation but when we got there we were ambushed by a entire Zeon fleet. I, barley was able to insure my comrades escaped, but was injured and knocked out. When I woke up, I was in a Zeon Kishka type prison. It seems Weil and Tarkin wanted me alive, to gain all the data on an Enji Knight, along with all of the information I knew. I, refused to let Tarkin have his way, and despite the various types of torture I was put under I never recall giving them anything.

However, because of all of the restrains, I could not stop Tarkin and his men from analyzing my body, and Tarkin made sure I could hear him boast about all of the new creations he made from my data. I, am ashamed to say that I was too weak and under too heavy a watch to escape. I only was freed a week ago. In fact, today is the first day I felt strong enough to go out and see how the castle has changed. I was told I should still be resting, but, it's been so long since I seen nice weather and a clear sky.

"Ben gets depressed and says,"

That's. so horrible! Aqua, I am sorry you had to suffer like that for so long. I, am glad to see your ok though, even if we just met.

" Aqua giggles and says,"

Don't feel bad about it, you just met me so it's hardly your fault. Besides, I survived through the near endless storm of pain, because, well, first of all Tarkin wanted to insure my conditions were stable enough so he could keep on experimenting on me. And, second of all, my heart knew that one day the despair would end. If I submitted to the darkness, all hope was lost. And that's why, no matter what, I did whatever it took to survive. "

Ben grins and says," I can all ready see your one strong Enji Aqua, glad you pulled through. At least we were able to free some people from Weil's mad rule. "

Aqua nods and says," I, did not even know for sure if Weil would try to attack the Lylat Kingdom, then when I am free I hear all sorts of things. At the moment, I am just trying to get use to all of the remolding and trying to figure out which of my friends are still alive. I do wonder if Max finally cut his hair.

" Ben staggers back in shock as he says,"

You, knew Max?" Aqua smiles and says,"

Oh yes, we trained together. We, never dated if that's what you're implying, but, we and Kira had each other's backs. How do you know Max?

" Ben chuckles sadly and says,"

Max, was my mentor, and my cousin.

" Aqua then gets amazed as she says,"

You're his cousin? Oh, so you're the Ben Max always talked about!? He did talk about how he knew his cousin had potential if he could just focus, but I did not think you would really join the Enji, much less join the order! I am glad though, after Shin was killed and Xehamaru left the order both he and Kira were deeply hurt so I am glad Max had something to bright up his life again. What, is he up to now? I, was out of it for a while so I did not have much time to catch up on what I missed. But, I do wish to know how, huh?"

She quickly realizes that Ben is trying not to get to upset as he just chuckles sadly and says,"

Those Zeon scum really have kept you totally in the dark have they? Aqua, you, truly missed a lot." Aqua then starts to have dreadful thoughts form as she says,"

Ben, what happened to Max? He, is ok right? "

Ben turns around and says," Its, quite the long story. Do, you mind if we get something to eat along the way? I don't want hunger to interfere with explaining what happened if you don't mind." Aqua responds with," Sure, I don't mind."

* * *

With that Ben Hiryuumon and Aqua go to the dining hall, and we fast-forward over a meal Ben retells to the best of his ability the long tragic turn of events that involved among other things, Kira 's descent in to madness and his cruel betrayal over Max, Max's transformation in to the vengeful Janus, Ben's dealing with both of them, and at last Ben and Max's final showdown and his cousins tragic sudden end.

After rounding it out with some details about the Zannacross Empire, and Kira 's twisted new plan after stuffing down a double brownie Sunday to get over the bad taste of his painful memories we now stop time again to just as Aqua has taken in all of this info, and wipes away some tears coming out with a napkin as she finally says,

" If you were not so serious telling me this Ben, I thought this would be some cruel joke. Kira, how, how could be really think that the only way to bring peace, and order to the universe is to free the supreme god of darkness and exterminate all living things?

"Hiryuumon shrugs as he licks whip cream off his lips and says,"

Can't say I ever understood his logic, but I know without a doubt he is dead set about going through with it. The boss has both the physical and mental scars to prove it!"

Aqua just sighs as she says," I, don't doubt your lying. Master Eraqus, he was trying not to get around to answering those kinds of questions, he just said they could wait till later and that I just should worry about recovering. Thank you, for filling me in Ben. I, am so sorry about Max, and everything that you have gone through.

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Aqua, it's not, too bad remembering all of that. I, rather keep the painful memories then pretend they never happen because, just being ignorant won't solve anything. I think, that everyone has the right to know the truth."

Aqua nods and says,"

Yes, being oblivious, or choosing to be oblivious to the truth just causes more pain, more conflict. Xehamaru, Kira, and all of the others who seem to have become disgusted with the never ending strife, they all seemed to have grown so disgusted with the current form of society that they wish to erase everything. As long as people choose to expect the quick easy solution to their problems and become willfully ignorant of what causes people to fight each other, to wage wars. But, the problem is people would rather become obvious to the mistakes of history if it means having to give up even some bit of comfort. Its, depressing to think how hard it is to truly change things when people prefer to listen to what they want to hear and what they need to hear."

Ben nods and retorts with,"

I know what you mean, there are so many clueless idiots that close their hearts off to anything that it can be aggregating sometimes. However, while the masses are prone to believe anything anyone tells them, I, don't think it's hopeless to believe that we can fight for a better future. As, as long as strong leaders what have the courage not to give in to pressure are able to survive long enough to lead people to a better place for everyone, I think we can manage to fight for something worth the pain. "

Aqua nods and says," Max, said things like that to. You really do take after him Ben. I agree with you, no matter what pain is in store, I'll fight with everything I have to insure that the sacrifices we have had to make are not in vain, and that this Zannacross Empire does not win!

"Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Glad you're going to get back on are kick butt train miss Aqua! If you were on the same team as Max and Kira then I bet you're just as awesome. "

Aqua just winks as she says," Well, I may have slipped up and got captured, but part of the reason I survived this long is because I have a few tricks of my own."

Ben chuckles and says," I think we will need them without a doubt, the Zannacross Empire is not going to go down easy. But, we just have to defeat them all, and make sure Chaos Zannacross Necron never rises again! "

Hiryuumon nods and says," At least now that Weil and his merry band of loyal jerks are out of commission for good, now we only have one jerk store to focus on clearing out! Hey, last time we talked with Ezan he said Ansem and Atem were working together to hammer down a winning next move right? What happened?"

Ben shrugs and says," Not sure, all of that political stuff takes forever to get anywhere even when people have the best of intentions. Just hope people don't let their personal desires get in the way of doing what's right. I mean you would think with matters that involve the survival of all life in the universe personal desires would hopefully not get in the way, but, people tend to be foolish and, oh?" He sees people are gathering around the big screen in the right of the area before he says,

" What is it, it's not another crises is it? "

The blond pony tailed sister of Stan Aileron, ace cook and martial arts master Lilith Aileron just shrugs and says,

" Ah hey there Ben. Can't say, but the word is that King Atem was able to pound together something that works and might have gotten most of the bigwigs left in the Zeon Federation to officially come back to the Lylat Kingdom! Word is he is about to give some big speech about the future course of the war. Hey idiots, change the channel!"

The startled pair of rookie male Genji nod and use the remote to change the channel from the comedy act they seemed to be watching, to one of the many channels having an emergency broadcast of the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom! Ben at once sees Atem is in the same white podium that he made the speech to launch the invasion of Zeon earlier. He also notices that Ansem, Master Myers, a few of the other masters like Zoda, and even sees Lacus 's father, the bearded last surviving member of the subcommittee, Erich Raystar! Ben and Aqua stand up and try and get a closer look as Ben says

," Looks like it's no small speech.

"Aqua nods and says," Guess it's time to see what they have come up with."

With that they get quite as they see the Supreme Lylat King clear his throat and says,"

Hello everyone, thank you for your time. As you are all likely quite aware, last week a ceasefire with all forces with the Zeon Federation has been reached after the demise of former president Weil Zabi. Since then I have conversed with the founder of the united states of Zeon, Ansem Zeon besides me, Weil's surviving child Eupeheima Zabi, and many of the other surviving cooperative high ranking members of the remains of their government. After some debates, and coming to terms with the desires on both sides, and the reality of the situation we have managed to come to an agreement. First of all, from this moment on Ansem Zeon has officially become the new acting president of the Zeon Federation. Second of all, since the former capital of Texagrad has blown up the capital of the Zeon Federation has now changed back to Vana'dile. Next, as of now all worlds that acknowledge Ansem Zeon as the leader of the Zeon government will now once more be part of the Lylat Kingdom.

While all Zeon planets will now be part of the Lylat Kingdom, Ansem will still be leader of all Zeon worlds as there spokesmen. With this, at last this massive bloody civil war is over, but are work is not done yet. I pledge to insure that all affordable aid is given to all of the damaged worlds that have suffered because of this conflict. I assure the citizens of the former Zeon Federation, I nor any other member of the Lylat Kingdom will impose strict reparations for the fighting, and any official that does so will face severe penalties. It is crystal clear that so many have on both sides of this conflict have suffered so much, and it is senseless to punish those that had little choice but to obey the will of the majority, and the powerful leaders. Besides, all of those who truly pushed this war have all ready paid the ultimate price for it or can no longer have the power to let their ambitions harm anyone.

More than anything, we must now rally together, to insure we can overcome the force that seeks to massacre all of us. Yes, everyone, I know we have gone through a grueling ordeal, but there is no time to relax yet, not when the Zannacross Empire is as grave a threat as ever and seeks to wipe out the entire universe! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, no matter what your outlook on life is, or your preferred style of Government, I doubt very much many of you would prefer if the supreme god of darkness was allowed to be free and destroy every living thing to fulfill his mad ambitions of reformatting this very dimension to his perfect existence of darkness! That is why we must put aside are small differences and fight together to insure we prevail, are very survival is at stake!

Yes, this galactic war has evolved to the point where we are fighting to prove the worth of our existence! Zannacross, and his demonic forces have claimed time and again that we do not deserve to exist, that are sins have handed down are final judgment for us! The actions of selfish heartless men like Weil Zabi may make it easy for them to say that the hearts of men are overflowing with evil. However, while the vile actions of Weil and others can never be forgiven or forgotten, Weil and people like him are not how all people are! This war has show us the worst that living beings can produce, but also the best. For every sinister deed preformed there was just as many heroic acts that saved the lives of innocents! Yes, Weil Zabi's mad ambitions came to a crashing end because the people that served him could no longer tolerate letting him have his way and some sacrificed their lives to insure Weil was stopped! Such noble acts have once more proven that we can surpass are own darkness impulses as long as we have the will to not give in to our sins, and to strive to fight for what is the best of us! We must show the Zannacross Empire, and everyone that we can work together and not be ruled by our weakness!

The reason wars are fought, is because two or more groups have such extreme differences to the point that resolving that difference descended in to bloodshed! However, for what ever reason when the fighting is over we rejoice, put down are weapons and go back to the way things were.

However, because we insist on returning to normalcy, to how things were before, then we commit a grave mistake. By just insuring the losing side of war pays dearly for there defeat, and not bothering to wonder how we ended up fighting in the first place then we are dishonoring those who lost there lives fighting to end the war! While it would be easier to just rewind time to when things were simpler, we as a society do not exist in a simple world, and if we refuse to expect that fact, then we will be doomed to repeat are history of hatred and violence and we will fit in to the Zannacross Empire's justification! We must show that we can learn from history, that we can not just evolve are knowledge, but are hearts! Some say that may be a impossible task, but I don't believe that is the case. Its true that by working together we offend reach a impasse, but, to let are petty personal desires prevent us from creating a better future is respectable!

My father founded the Lylat Kingdom because he believed that the best of man could overcome there weakness as long as those that truly have noble intentions were given the power to make a difference and the ones with greedy intentions and a smooth face don't sweet-talk the people in to a downward spiral of delusions! Yes, no matter what, I won't give up till we manage to proof to all that lost there lives fighting to defend this government, that my words have weight to them! We will survive, we will overcome are foes, and we will strive to create a even better future for all of us!

That's why I plead to all of you that are listing to me, please help me and yourselves reach this dream!"

With this everyone in the room claps loudly and after letting the cheering go on for a while he motions to stop before he drinks some water and says," Now then, before I go in to questions, I have one more announcement to make. To insure that my path and the path of the others who share my vision of a better world does not go astray no matter what, I will now announce, that the Lylat Subcommittee has been restored, and new members have been chosen!

Yes, while, several members of the committee turned out to side with a crazed traitor, one turned out to be a demon lord and another was a mad scientist plotting his ultimate plan of revenge, the idea of the Subcommittee and its importance still stands! While I have full confidence in my ability to govern the Lylat Kingdom, I do not mind having people with the power to get in my way.

Rather, I value that, for having checks on ones power forces one to think clearly, or at least that's what I think. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and while a long term monarch was installed to be the leader of a government that could run to have long term ideals and focus more on leading well, then worrying about polls and elections, having a leader that has no one who could stop him is not good for everyone. And that is why after careful selection new members who understand the power and responsibility of the role and have expected the task have been selected. And the first new member of the Subcommittee is right besides me, Ansem Zeon!

" With this everyone is shocked as the camera turns to Ansem before he nods and some of the people in the room roar out like they are in a rock concert! As the camera goes back to Atem he chuckles and says,"

Yes, some may think its unwise to appoint the founder of the opposite side you just defeated as someone who has the power to oppose you. However, I think that having a team of rivals forces one to see opposing views, and to work harder for a truly worthy resolution. Now then, the other members of the subcommittee,

besides Duke Erich Raystar, who will retain his position,

are Princess Zelda from Hyrule,

the esteemed Doctor Thomas Light,

the president of Esthar Luguna Lore,

Dendi, leader of the pepole of Nameck,

and the Emperor of the nation of Malkuth from the world of Aldrunt, Peony!

" As the new members of the subcommittee walk out to the right and Ben sees the camera focus on the brown haired princess, Megaman and the others creator, Lacus and Squall's father and the others Ben grins and says,"

Wow, King Atem really picked well, at least this time I know none of the members have evil agendas to hide. "

Aqua nods and says," And by having Ansem be one of the new members of the subcommittee it will cause the former Zeon Federation's citizens not to worry that they will be oppressed, I am glad his majesty chose wisely.

" Ben then hears a sigh, and turns around to see that Jade was behind him before the long haired man says,"

Ill admit Atem moved wisely, but, did he really have to appoint Peony of all people? Now ill never hear the end of it from him, special favor this, top priority that! Sigh, I can all ready hear the calls in my head.

" Ben then chuckles and says,

" Er, sorry Jade, but, as they say you can't win them all. At least they did what they set out to do, and did the best they could to make everyone at least partly content. "

Jade nods and says,

" Fair enough." With that they look back on the screen before it zooms in on Atem and the ruler with the odd hair style says,"

We reduced a member from the group to reduce uneven voting, but, never the less these five men and one women are all both smart and responsible. I trust all of them to help me insure the Lylat Kingdom does not get corrupt."

Ansem then nods and says,"

I am grateful that King Atem has entrusted me with this grand position just a week after the fighting caused by the reign of my corrupt tyrannical successor has come to an end. With great power comes great responsibility, and I swear I will take this position very seriously to insure that the suffering everyone has gone through will not be repeated! Let us all unite together and work to make sure what caused this war is not repeated for a very long time!

" With that everyone claps and after another standing ovation Atem nods and says,"

With that, the course for the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights is clear. A house divided can not stand, so we must stand together to survive or we will all fall! It may be a difficult trial for all of us, the Zannacross Empire has the most powerful evil beings in the history of the cosmos on there side. But even so, I know that the Enji Knights, that all of us have the power to overcome there dark fury! So with that my fellow citizens, I will end this speech with one more thing to ask of you. And that is to stand strong, and to believe in the best of what you and all of us can do! All right, now if anyone has any questions ill be happy to answer them." With this many reporters all ask questions at once and as Atem and Ansem try to figure out who to answer first Ben gets deep in thought as he says,"

King Atem, Ansem, and everyone else. Ill do my part to, I promise! Ill make sure that I am strong enough, to insure everyone's dreams are reached, and that Kira, Damonus, and all of the other forces of the Zannacross Empire, even Zannacross himself does not have his way!

" With that Ben just turns around as Aqua and Hiryuumon see him begin to walk out as Aqua says,

" Oh, where are you going Ben?"

Ben grins as he says," Oh, no were special, just going to get some intense training done before midnight."

Hiryuumon raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Why boss? You don't have any thing to do tomorrow, no need to push your self."

Ben just turns around and says," I disagree Hiryuumon, I have to take every chance I get to get stronger.

Marluxia, Weil, I was only able to defeat them because people gave up there lives to insure they would lose! I have to get stronger, I have to reach my limit and surpass it so that I can be strong enough to insure that no one else has to die to take down such scum!

Aqua, it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope you have a good night.

" Aqua smiles and says,

" Same to you Ben. I suppose I should report back to Master Eraqus before he starts to worry. Good luck Ben, and see you around.'

Ben smiles and says," Same to you. "

With that Hiryuumon runs up as he says

," Hey wait Ben, at least let me get in on the training! "

As Aqua sees Ben walk off she looks on her amulet, a good luck charm she made for her, Max and Kira years ago before she says,"

Max, I can see Ben shares your fiery passion, if, he is a bit more modest with his enthusiasm. He, clearly was hiding back some sorrow. Was it, not being able to save you? It, seemed like it was something else. What ever is causing him such pain, I hope he is able to find a way to get past it soon. Max, I may have been helpless to save you, but, I won't let your cousin down, I promise! Now, um, excuse me. Does anyone know where they moved the elevators here?

" As about half a dozen men come up to answer her question and try and score points for a possible future date Aqua tries to get away with out crushing anyone's hearts. However, Aqua may have guessed why Ben was in a depressed state, but since Ben left out his complicated up and down history with Lacus , she had no idea just what is really troubling him at the moment!

* * *

However, for now we shift the scene to the White Castle itself, to get a closer look on that situation involving Ben's troubled friend! To get my meaning we now fast forward a bit, to after Atem Ansem and the others have finished giving questions and are now walking in to the White Castles own dinning hall to have a dinner to celebrate good well.

We now turn to the exact moment of Atem and the others getting out of the elevator, only for Atem to see his loyal advisers and friends Mahado and Simion, along with Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Octimus Prime and the others come to him before Mahado smiles and says

," That was a brilliant speech my king, I could not for see anyway you could have done that better."

Atem nods and says," Thank you Mahado, I just, wanted to do what I could do.

"Erich nods and says,"

Don't doubt your self, even your father could not have given such a well done speech. It was just what everyone needed to hear to rally there sprits and prepared them for the coming battles. "

Atem nods and says," I suppose so. However, giving speeches is the easy part, now to insure that what we said is not just a bunch of lies and propaganda is another.

" Ansem nods and says,"

Things always are easier to say then to do. But, I don't think we were lying to the public. As long as we commit everything to taking this seriously in time history just might show that are dreams could be more then a fantasy. "

Zelda then says," I, may not be fully aware of the weight this role has, but I promise ill do my best."

Erich then chuckles as he says,"

Don't worry Zelda, it does not matter what world you originated from, what matters most of all is that you have a strong wise heart, that knows how to see through the mud of society and do what is best for the people that turn to you.

"Doctor Light nods and says," Well, I never leaded people, just a few robots. However, since you all thought my mind and knowledge could be useful, I promise not to let you all done."

Atem nods and says," All of you were selected because you all had your different strengths and weaknesses. By covering each others weaknesses I hope we can form a team that understands many different view

s, and thus can cover many different areas. However, there will be time to go over that later. For now, let us eat a fine meal to celebrate are progress!

" Laguna chuckles as he says,"

Sounds like a great plan to me your highness! I have been dying to check out the kind of meals the Lylat King has had for years now! Heh, if you don't save time for the fun stuff it makes all of the battles lose meaning, catch my drift?"

Erich then chuckles and says,"

I agree with you on that Laguna, to fight battles only to fight even more battles makes it all loose meaning. We must cherish the time we have to enjoy the restful moments, before they slip away in time. Speaking of cherished moments, has anyone seen my daughter? Lacus, was suppose to be at the conference to meet me and have dinner with us. I have not seen her for months now, and she has not even called since the fighting with the Zeon Federation has ended.

"Atem looks around and says,

" I am not sure, has anyone seen Lacus?" Seraphimon then turns around and says,

" Well, someone saying she was Lacus entered the castle an hour ago. However, we almost did not let her in, because she did not match her profile till her DNA checked out. Ah, I believe she is over there." Everyone then enters the dinning hall, and sees Lacus staring out of one of the windows! Many of the people in the room are shocked at Lacus 's new appearance and Atem raises a eyebrow before he says,"

Um, Erich, forgive me but, was Lacus in a undercover mission lately? "

Erich sighs as he says," I would not know, she has not talked to me since right after Doctor Wily 's attack came to a end. I, suppose I should find out just what this is about. If you would all excuse me. " Atem nods and says, "

Of course." With that Erich goes over to his child and says,"

Ah, there you are Lacus, I was beginning to worry about you.

"Lacus does not turn around and says," Oh, hello father. Sorry for that, I just did not want to bother you all since the speech had started."

Erich raised a eyebrow before he says," But, you could have came in to the conference hall with out any problems. And, you were suppose to meet me two hours ago anyway."

Lacus shrugs and says," Oh, was it two hours ago? Sorry, I, lost track of time. "

Erich then gets concerned as he says,"

Lose track of time? That's not like someone as punctual as you. "

Lacus stands up and looks at her father in the eye as he is shocked to see her eyes have a different color as she says," Forgive me for not fitting the norm father, I have just seen another round of hell and am still trying to get over it."

Erich then responds with,"

So, is this why you barley called me or your mother, and have changed your appearance so drastically? I respect your choice of what you want appear like, even if it is rather, ungainly. However, your mother and I were both worried sick! If the trauma of war, if the stress of all of the fighting is getting to you, let us help you! You can rest for a while if you must, no one wants you to be consumed with despair Lacus!

" Lacus just smiles darkly as she says,"

Rest? My enemies won't let me have a free day dad, I can't rest till all of this fighting is over. Besides, if you truly did not want me to be consumed with despair, then you should have not made me a mutant who is fated to be a outcast!

" Erich gets upset as he says,"

So that's what this is about? I am so very sorry you have had to go through so much Lacus, but, you know full well that putting the Blue Eyes White Dragon in to you was not something I ever felt proud about, but it was the only option that was on the table at the time. Other wise you would have died!

" He then stretches out his arm to her but she steps back and looks bitter as she says,'

That's what you say, that's what everyone says! But, if I did not have to go through that test, then it would have never have come to that anyway! It would have been better if you did not try and do anything foolish, rather then have me survive as a monster! Because, now my life has become nothing but a curse for everyone around me!

"Her father then gets upset and says,"

Stop talking such nonsense Lacus! You're strong enough to hold back the Blue Eyes White Dragon's will, that's the only reason Master Myers and the others sealed it inside you in the first place! You just me strong Lacus, until they find a way to successfully remove it form you. I know you're strong enough to do it!"

Lacus just turns around and says," Everyone has all of theses expectations of me, I am tired of people assuming for me to act the way they envision it!

"Erich just sighs and says,"

Enough, we will talk about this later Lacus. Let's just eat."

Lacus turns back to her father and says,"

Sorry to displease you once more father, but I won't be staying for dinner. I came to the conference as you asked, and that is all." Erich gets upset as he says,"

Why not? King Atem, Ansem and all of theses important people are here, it would be a grave insult for you to leave now! "

Lacus shrugs and says,"

I thought it would be a much graver insult for the King and others to share dinner with me, but that's just my opinion. Besides, I have a prior engagement to go to.

" Erich raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What? What could be, oh, its you." Lacus sees her father hear a chuckle before he turns around to see Brad entering through the other door, and munching on what seems to be fried chicken! As he devours the rest of the leg, bone and all and licks his finger tips he gets along side Lacus and says,"

Come on pops, don't be such a old school stiff! You really want to reward your precious child for fighting all of those brutal battles by making her hear all of you guys talk about the joys of politics? Man, talk about a unequal reward!"

Erich narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh that's right, your allowed to walk free again Brad."

Brad just narrows his own eyes and says,

" Yo Mister Ray, what's with the cold glance? Thought you would be glad a grave injustice was corrected! "

Erich gets angry as he says," There was no injustice, your blood thirsty merciless actions have caused so much devastation, along with disgracing the Lylat Kingdom and Enji Knights efforts!

" Brad gets dismissive as he says," I may not be the top brasses favorite dog, but I never cared much about being a teacher's pet, and always preferred to keep it real! What's wrong pops, its almost like your disgusted to see your dear child's boyfriend?"

Erich just responds with, "

Don't call me pops Brad, your not my son.

" Brad chuckles as he walks over and puts his arm over Lacus's neck and leans down as he says,"

Maybe not officially Erich, but, might as well be. After all, it's been a trail through fire but in the end me and Lacus have seen that no matter what, we are destined to be together and NO one is going to tear us apart, catch my drift? What, you wanted Lacus to be lovely dove over some tool like Benny boy?"

Erich gets angry as he says,"

Apologize now Brad Fowltror! Ben has been through a lot, and is a better man then a clown like you ever will be! He has suffered through a great deal, and still managed to overcome his trials to weld the power to defeat those that threaten us meet there end! He and the others were the ones to insure Weil met his end, while all you did was go berserk in your bestial pleasures!"

Brad then gets angry as he clutches his fist and says,"

The only reason I did not kill Weil myself was because all of you guys held me back again! But that's ok, because soon the truth will come out, and everyone will be forced to see who the true number one is!

"Erich then rolls his eyes and says,"

I put up with your delusions for so long Brad, because I trusted that Lacus saw something in you. However, after all this time its clear your only attraction is your lies and you really are nothing more then a thug!" Lacus at once gets in front of Brad and says,

" That's enough father! You refuse to expect that even if Brad's not what you want, he is the one who can help me the most when nothing you, Ben, the Enji or anyone else can! You just have to expect it father, Brad, and me, this is what I am now!

Brad laughs and says," See pops, this is how it really is, not how you, the Enji, and all of your high up friends visualize things! Are you going to reject reality, if it means to reject your child? HAha, face it, I can do what none of you can, because no matter what I am a winner! "

All of a sudden Optimus among others walk up as the large robot says,"

Just what are you the winner of Brad Fowltror, besides winning at being a mess? "

Atem then walks over and says," Brad, I have several things I need to ask you. Your actions are unacceptable, your behavior is disgraceful, and, among other things, did you break in to the kitchen?"

Brad shrugs and says," What, I thought it was all you can eat? Look, I did not come to cause a mess your majesty, I just am here to let my girl do here thing! What, are you going to arrest me because I don't fit your expectations? And here you just made a speech about the Lylat Kingdom being so free and compassionate, and you can't even expect me!

" Mahado gets annoyed and point his staff at Brad as he says,' Don't think you can talk to the King like that and get away with it Brad! There is a great difference between expecting differences and overlooking chaos! Its time you once and for all, huh?"

Before the Dark Magician can finish his speech all of a sudden alarms flare up before the voice of General Marth comes up and says,"

Your majesty, everyone, it's a emergency, the Zannacross Empire, they, they seemed to have blitzkrieg the entire far east galaxy! Over half of the worlds have all ready been destroyed! At the moment, the worlds of Orb, Ansion, and Hapes are under attack,

no, Hapes has just been destroyed! "

Atem is horrified as he says,

" What!? Even if that is the region of space that is neutral to all governments, how could we not be aware of such a assault?"

His responds is, " It, it seems the Zannacross Empire took advantage of are fighting with the Zeon forces to get there fleet in to position, and then jammed up all commutations with the region! We were only informed because the forces under attack on Orb managed to break through to make a emergence transmission!

" Ansem then sighs as he says,"

It's as I feared, the Zannacross Empire did not interfere with the battle with Weil so they could massacre the neutral worlds and knew we would be to distracted to stop them!

" Atem gets tense as he says,

" Well, looks like they are showing there hand, now we must show ours! Everyone' to the war room!

" Brad chuckles and says," Well, looks like the party is canceled, that's fine, I had a better party for my girl planned anyway! Enjoy watching the carnage unfold, call me if there is anyone you need to smash!"

Erich glares at Brad and says," Brad, we will finish this conversation later! Lacus, please, just think about what you truly want to be."

With that he, Atem and the others all leave and Lacus just looks at her own hands and says,"

You just don't get it father, it does not matter what I want to be, because of what you and the others decided for me, I can only be one thing!

" Brad grins and turns Lacus 's head around to face him before he says,

" Don't waste your time babe, they will never understand you, they are to think headed to ever admit they are wrong! But don't worry, Brad the great has something to cheer you up. Mondo and Slate were able to find what I needed, so its time I show you just what my surprise is!

Lets go, this place smells to clean, to sterile for me.

" With that they begin to leave, and as the other group dash to the war room Ansem sees Brad moving Lacus along out of the door before he turns to Erich and says,"

Erich, people say my Sharingan eyes are lethal, but I seen the look in that Brad's eyes. And while it was only a bit, I can tell it's the same eyes of Weil, cold eyes that only see what they want to see and how to get it to them. I am not one to but in on others personal affairs, but my opinion is that you must find a way to get Lacus away from that Brad Erich. She, all ready looks like her pain is causing the darkness to flood in, and Brad seems all to willing to push her all the way.

" Erich gives a solemn nod and says,"

I am quite aware of that Ansem, but I don't know what to do. I can shout out orders all I want, but that will just make her resentful and go even further in to Brad's grip. In the end, this is all because I was powerless to find a better way to save my child. I, just wish I cloud change things.'

Atem nods and says," We all wish we could change the past, but expect for the few who can time travel in this dimension, we must all do what we can to understand it and change the future. Come everyone, we must now see what we can do to save the future of those under siege!"

* * *

With that everyone nods and quickly enters the war room to get a grasp of the situation. However, we are about to get a even better grasp of the situation, because we are turning to have a front view seat of the action, and the place with the most brutal action now is the capital city of the planet of Orb! This planet is a neutral planet, that tends to favor being isolated from the rest of the cosmos so they won't get dragged in to others affairs, however, to bad for them the Zannacross Empire does not care that they are neutral and are making even the most devoted Orb patriots wish they were not so neutral since at the moment the entire planet is being invaded!

And as we turn to the surface of the capital of Orb, the capital city of Morgenroete is not being attacked by just the grunts of the evil army, but the absolute elite of the Zannacross forces, including none other then Kira and his Titan forces! Yes, Orb has its own military and mobile suits, and they are trained just in case of invasion, but the people of Orb are horrified to see just how out matched they are as entire countries of there world are blasted in to oblivion by the likes of Sephiroth and Kefka!

At the moment, one of the elite Orb pilots, the brash Lowe Gule in his MBF-PO2 Astray Gundam Red Frame has just dodged the blast fire from a red Titan GN-XIII mobile suit's bazooka and blocks another one's beam lance charge before he grab's the charging foe and throws it back in to its teammate before quickly slashing both of them in half with the Red Frame's special massive Gebera Kantna before he sees more buildings around him blow up and he says,"

Damn you monsters, your all going to pay! Why is this happening!?

" He hears a sinister laugh before a forced transmission to his machine's cockpit says,

" Why is it happening scum? A simpleton like you could never understand, but to make it simple even for you, you and your world has lost its right to exist!

Lowe turns around and sees a giant yellow mobile suit with a beam rifle coming for him! At once he charges at the newcomer as he says,"

You! Are you the commander here?" His responds is the image of a man with purple hair appearing on screen before the man laughs and says,

" You could say that. I am Paptimus Scirocco, the man who will kill you!"

Lowe just as the Red Frame have its thrusters flare up as he raises his Kantana and dodges the incoming blaster shots before he says,

" I don't think so, you freaks will pay for invading Orb!"

With that he tries to slash his new foe right in half, but is shocked to see Scirocco block the slash with a beam saber of his own before the Titan member laughs and says,"

Please, as if your trash mobile suit could dream of performing with the O! The likes of trash like you can't stop us from guiding the new world in to creation! Expect your fate, and DIE!!

" With that in a instant two hidden arms come out of the front skirt armor like part of the O and before Lowe even realizes it theses arms activate there own beam sabers and slash the Astray Red Frame Gundam in to chunks! As Scirocco laughs and kicks the head of the Gundam away before it all explodes he sees his forces, along with Titan storm troopers and beings of pure darkness, the Necrocalcous massacre any thing on the ground he says,"

Some times I forget how the other half lives. There foolish outbursts would almost be entertaining, if they were not so stupid that it was painful just to look at! But, guess that's why it's up to me to insure that Zannacross can be free to reformat this entire revolting dimension all the faster! Oh? Theses idiots just can't figure out, how useless it is!"

With that the O defects an incoming barrage of blasts and turns to see the heavily armed blue Orb Gundam,

the Blue Frame Second G Gundam!

The Blue Frame Gundam at once takes out its portable Lohengrin cannon before its pilot Gai Murakumo aims at the O and says,

" Why, why did you attack us? We, just wanted to stay away from the affairs of the universe! Ill make you pay for killing Lowe, and for making light of Orb's principles! "With that he fires a blast of powerful energy right at the O, only to see an energy larger yellow energy beam intercept it from the left and blast it away! Gai then looks up and sees another Gundam was the source of the blast, the Titan's special red and white Gundam,

the CB-000G/C Reborns Gundam/ Cannon!

Its pilot, another elite Titan member the green haired Ribbons Almark flies to the side of the O before he chuckles and says,"

Poor soldier, you still fail to realize that I does not matter what the principles of your foolish planet are, that your wishes mean nothing? Its time for all of you fools to be erased, so that the new age of perfect beings can be created with out interference! Your sad role is over, so it would do well if you would just surrender.

" Gai then aims at the Reborns Gundam and says,"

Never, we soldiers of Orb will never betray its principles! We will overcome your dark wrath, with are will!"

He then fires another blast at his foe's, but Ribbons just snickers as he says,

" Stubborn are we? Find then, pay the price for standing in the way of an innovator of the universe! Deploy Fangs!

" With that the Reborns and the O both dash in to the air faster then the pilot of the Blue Frame expected before Ribbons has his own funnels deploy and at once surround the Orb pilot before he is barraged by energy blasts! Gai tries to dodge the attacks but his mobile suit is not fast enough before his beam cannon is destroyed, and his suit is severely damaged! As he tries to fire on the funnels he says,"

Damn it, I can't, allow this to be the end ! I, must defend my home land! Why are you freaks fighting for Zannacross any way huh? Your humans to, you will just be killed!

" He sees the Reborns Gundam charging for him as Ribbons says, Don't compare me to inferior scum like you! Don't think of us as the same as you lot, we are humans who understand what must be done to bring true change to this foolish existence! We will be among those chosen by Zannacross to live in the new world! Your resolve is worthless, you can not protect a lost cause!

"With that he goes to impale the Blue Frame Gundam with his large GN beam saber, and while Gai tries to block with his own beam saber, Ribbons just laughs as he says," Enough of this façade, be gone!"

With that he turns around, and has the other head of his two headed transformable Gundam glow before the cannons on its shoulder glow, turn around and vaporize Gai and the Blue Frame! As the lower half of the destroyed Orb pilots machine falls down The O flies over to its comrade as Scirocco snickers and says,"

That was hardly needed Ribbons, I would not have broken a sweat killing that fool."

Ribbon's chuckles and says,

" Of course you would have Scirocco. However I have not gotten out in the while and it seemed like so much fun.

Besides, Bring, Sarah and Revive all have reported that the right fleet has been demolished. And since Lord Judicar is dealing with the central fleet as we speak, this planet will fall within the hour.

"Scirocco nods and says,"

I expected this pathetic planet to fall sooner, but these idiots are quite foolish. Even while we never would have let them surrender, the fact that they still think they can win is baffling.

" The two hear a massive explosion break out to the east before Ribbons says,"

Well, Orb has a tradition of having extremely stubborn leaders that refuse to admit they are wrong. Well, now a entire planet has to suffer because of there stubbornness. Ah, looks like the climax for this farce is about to begin. "

Ribbons says that because he sees a massive barrage of energy beams rain down from the squad of Nova Crushers bombarding the capital building of the planet! Its defense shield is just barley standing, but a squad of Orb mobile suits are leading a charge to try and take down the Nova Crushers, and they are leaded by the daughter of the Orb leader, the blond, very stubborn and very arrogant Cagalli Yula Athha !! She is piloting her custom suit, the golden ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam! Using the "Yata-no-Kagami" anti-beam defensive reflection system coating around it to reflect a barrage of energy turrets attacks right in to its senders !!

Cagalli attacks with her high energy shoulder cannons to try and damage one of the Nova Crushers shield generators as she says,

" Come on everyone, hang on! We can show this Zannacross Empire that we can not be bullied by there senseless violent desires!

" A squad of Orb Murasame mobile suits fly up besides her as one of them named Ledonir says,

" Yes, we can win! Theses Zannacross and Titan freaks can't match are pride! We will show them all the power of the pride of Orb! Fallow lady Cagalli to v, AHHH!!"

In a flash all of the Murasame mobile suits are destroyed by a barrage of various energy attacks! Cagalli is horrified as she says,"

No, everyone! What, what happened? No, its you!"

She then sees none other then the gold handed Strike Freedom, the personal Gundam of Kira himself fly right above the Akatsuki! Kira at once makes a transmission to the blond haired women as he says,"

A bold effort lady Cagalli, but futile. You can not change destiny, you, your planet and all of your people will now proceed to die. "

Cagalli once met Kira when he was still a Enji as a envoy to Orb and gets furious as she says,"

So it is you, Kira! I never thought, that someone like you would betray the Lylat Kingdom and unleash this cruel attack! Why, why would you commit something so pointless? "

Kira just responds with,"

Its not pointless Cagalli, and its nothing personal. I just must kill every last one of you to free Chaos Zannacross Necron from prison, and bring final judgment on all of existence. It's nothing personal, this world among others were just the most logical for us to destroy. Your neutrality to all forces insured that no one would come to your aid in time, and no one could save you. "

Cagalli gets furious and says,

" So that's all Kira? For someone with such talent, there is no way you were the same Kira I knew! Your just a imposter!"

Kira chuckles as he says," I can see why you assume I am not the true Kira, my façade to you was absolute. However, I assure you no one is controlling me dear princess of Orb. I chose to embrace the darkness, betray my so called friends, the Enji Knights, and the Lylat Kingdom because I saw it was quite clear that they all were foolish, living in a world of lies and delusions. No matter how they try, the will never be able to be strong enough to truly evolve. There for, since as long as they exist true progress to the universe will never be realized. And that is why I have joined the Zannacross Empire, to insure that at last this stagnated corrupt universe is put out of its misery!"

Cagalli charges at Kira and says,"

That's your excuse Kira? Nothing justifies mass murder! Nothing! I can't forgive you for this!"

Kira sighs and dodges her beam saber strike before he says,"'

I don't recall ever needing your forgiveness, I just for you to die!"

With this Kira unleashes all of the Strike Freedom 's weapon's and opens fire on the Akatsuki! However all of the blasts are just absorbed in to the golden suit's reflective armor coating and just has the energy disperse! Cagalli retorts with,

" You can't just blast your way till those who you can't stand are dead Kira! You won't win, no matter what we will fight you to the very end!

" With that she fires another round of blasts from her shoulder cannons, but Kira thrusts up to avoid the blast and says,

" Your machine is formable indeed, but you don't have the power to stop me, no being does!"

With that Kira's magical energy seethes out of his mobile suit before all of sudden dark energy blasts out and smashes the Akatsuki in to the ground far below! As she struggles to get back up she says,"

No, his power, it's even more fearsome outside his Gundam! But, I have to, I have to stop him, other wise the, huh? AHHH!"

In a instant a blast from the Strike Freedom has destroyed her machine's beam saber before she sees Kira coming for him and tries to move out of the way, but, the ground itself breaks up to grab her suit down as Kira says,

" Your bravery was no good, in the end it just made you and your people grasp false hope! False hope can not change anything Cagalli, it will only make the resulting despair even more powerful! And one more thing, my name is not Kira any more, its Darth Judicar, the one who will judge humanity! Now, your life ends here!

" Cagalli starts crying as she realizes she can't break out of the magical arms of earth Kira has summoned and says,"

No, Orb can't die, we never hurt anyone, we just wanted to be left alone! We just wanted to, AHHH!!!" With that Kira stabs the Akatsuki right in the cockpit!

Kira then says," Your neutrally could not save you, it just created a bubble for all of you to feel safe. But, create all the shells you want, you can't escape your fear. Culture, civilization, mortals built all of theses things to escape there fear of the end, but the end still comes. The fear of death creates chaos, but I know the true end to this cycle of disorder! Now, Cagalli, you and all living things will pay the price for clinging on to such pathetic ideals! Die!

" With that he repels the Akatuski in to the air and open's fire in the damaged part of the golden mobile suit that he hit! As all of the beams can no longer be defected and as Cagalli is about to be vaporized she says,

" Father, FATHER!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!

" With that she is indeed blasted in to atoms, and as the Akatuski explodes and golden mobile suit parts rain down Kira just looks at the burning sky and says,"

Its over, with there moral utterly crushed its time to delver the final strike! All forces, unleash everything, burn everything to ashes!"

* * *

With that the Strike Freedom flies up and the Nova Crushers and mobile suits fire everything on the capital buildings shields! As everyone in Orb is terrified to see this, the people in the Orb capital building war room, including Cagalli 's father, the leader of Orb president Uzumi Athha, is still shocked to see that his child is dead before he says,

" No, Cagalli! I told her to escape, but she had to, she just had to rally the troops. Now, only god can help us.

"His sectary then says," President Uzumi, shields are down to ten percent! "

Uzumi sighs and says," Well, its come to this. But, if we are fated to fall, Orb won't go alone!

" With that he flips a switch to have a red button come up before he says,"

With this atomic driver, at least theses barbaric Zannacross forces will die with us! Now, I am sorry it has come to this everyone, but, this is how it must end. Face the will of Orb demons! Huh, what the!?"

All of a sudden in a flash the button to cause some sort of explosion blasts out! A shocked Uzumi says,"

What, what happened, why is this happening? Huh?"

All of a sudden he hears a cold voice chuckling as he says,

" What a pathetic show, did you really think that you could stop us with such a gesture?"

Uzumi looks up, and sees Sephiroth is right above him! He steps back as he says,

" What the, who are you, how did you get in here?"

Sephiroth gives off a evil smirk as the soldiers in the room all point there guns at him and he just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" I am the chosen one, and I have come here to send you all on your final journey! "

In a flash the room irrupts in screams, and this gets the guards in the other rooms attention! However, by the time they get in they see blood is all ready covering the room, and that Uzumi is dead, slumped over his desk and has the Masamune impaled in to his gut! The squad leader of the guards sees this and says,

" What, what happened? Who could have done such a thing? Huh?"

They all then realize Sephiroth is at the side of the room, typing in to the terminal! The long sliver haired villain just sighs as he says,"

Of course a good doer like this fool would have the device set to go off instantly after his death. Thankfully, with the info from that defector Rondo Sahaku this problem is verified with ease. "

The soldiers all aim there guns at Sephiroth as the leader says,"

You, monster! You killed the president?

" Sephiroth chuckles as he says," Who else? Don't worry, if you care for him so much I can easley take you to where he is."

The soldiers all at once fire there guns at Sephiroth, but the former first class SOLDIER does not even turn around as he extends his free hand and defuses the blasts on contact! He then says," Death will bring true light to this world. Be gracious your ends shawl be instantly !

" With this he snaps his fingers and instantly a pillar of dark fire breaks up to burn all the troops to death! As there corpses fall down to the ground Sephiroth finishes canceling the bomb's systems and grins before he retrieves the Masamune to his hand and at once activates the built in transmitter on the top of his trench coat before he says,"

Its done, now there is nothing left that can delay this planets doom."

At once the image of Kira appears in front of his face and the son of the Grand Master just nods and says,"

Well done Sephiroth, right on schedule as always. There is nothing left to finish this planet now, the final phase will begin this instant. In fact, I advice moving from where you stand, because Kefka insisted in started this phase with a bang."

Sephiroth responds with a annoyed glance as he says,"

Oh really? And just what does that classless jester think he is doing Judicar? Huh?"

The spawn of Jenova feels the ground shaking before Kira says,

" I think you have the idea Sephiroth, now, return at once so we can commence the harvest." As the image of Kira disappear Sephiroth just says,"

Tsc, sometimes becoming a supreme being of the new world of darkness almost does not seem worth the price of working with theses idiots.

Oh well, this to is just another trial to prove that I am the most worthy of them all!"

With this he at once teleports out of the building, just as even more Orb soldiers arrive! One of them looks at the massacre and says,"

What the, what, President Uzumi, everyone! Who did this! Huh, what is that? AH! "

They are all shocked to see parts of the ceiling fall down before they see a blue battle ship is coming on a crash course right for the capital! One of them says,"

What the, that's the Kusangi! Why is it, oh god no!"

They see that the treasured banner ship of the orb fleet is on a burning crash course for the building before they see that Kefka is sitting on the top of the ship's bridge like he is riding a hoarse! The pure evil clown is looking delighted as he says,

" Look who it is, my next victims! Are you all ready for some red burning fun?

" One of the soldiers panics as he says," No, this can't be happening, what will happen to Orb? "

Kefka just laughs madly as his magical aura bursts out and he jumps up in to the air and floating in mid air as if he is living on a sofa before he says,"

What do you think is going to happen you losers? You think this was going to be a debate? You neutral weaklings were the next on are list, so time to fry!"

With that he at once uses his magical energy to smash the Kusangi in to the helpless soldiers and has it crash in to the building! At once Kefka flies up and fires a blast of energy in to the Orb ship, and causes it to unleash a massive explosion! As the capital and the buildings around it are consumed in a explosion Kefka just laughs higher as he says,"

Yes, YES!! Seeing the last moment of theses helpless worms, never gets old! "

Sephiroth appears before Kefka and sighs as he says,

" Same as ever clown, watch your timing or you would have consumed me as well."

Kefka chuckles and turns to his fellow Zannacross Inquisitor before he says," What's wrong Seph, my tricks to much for you to take? "

Sephiroth narrows his eyes as his long sword glows with dark energy and he says,"

Know your place Kefka, you can't harm me. But even so, I rather not get dirty because you lack patience."

Kefka rolls his eyes and says,"

Whatever, are mission is to wipe out theses worthless scum post haste anyway so don't blame me!

" Sephiroth just chuckles as he raises his free hand in the air and his aura flares up again before he says,"

There is doing the mission, and doing the mission correctly. Now that the world's final barrier is down, allow me to show you a death to a world with finesse! Come Meteor!

" With this in a instant Sephiroth uses the spell he set up before the battle began to have a asteroid the size of the state of Texas come down and smash in to the planet's surface! As the two formerly dead villains see the collision of the meteor and the entire planet vibrating from the impact Sephiroth grins and says,

" To bad for this world, that it has no sprit to protect them, now there fate is sealed! Its time that the souls of this world at last contribute to something useful. With this the time of are, huh?

" He sees Kefka grunting with frustration as his eyes glow red and he forms a orb of darkness in his hands before he says,

" Bah, your to slow! I want them all dead NOW!! " With this Kefka fires a massive orb of darkness that grows faster by the second before by the time it reaches where the meteor is smashing its almost as big before it goes through it, goes right in to the core of planet orb and unleashes a explosion big and powerful enough to destroy all of Orb at once! Kefka just laughs madly as he says,

" Ah, that's more like it! Sorry old chap, but, once I get in a groove, I don't stop for no one! Don't worry, I am sure that would have crushed most of the planet!" Sephiroth just glares at Kefka as he says," So, annoying. Don't think you can mock me forever before I am forced to ruin your fun. "

Kefka just chuckles darkly and says," Lighten up mommas boy, your no fun! Good thing your so fun to tease or I would have had to give you a much more painful, oh?

" Sephiroth points his sword at Kefka's neck and presses it as he says,"

I am reaching the limit of my patience for you clown, get in my way again and you will, huh?" All of sudden a pillar of energy blasts between them both, before the voice of Kira says,

" Enough! Save your anger for the Enji you two."

At once Sephiroth and Kefka see the Strike Freedom fly to them before the cockpit open's and Kira steps out! Kefka sighs and says,"

No need to get fussy lord Judicar, me and Sephiroth were just having a after victory comments on how much the people of this world sucked, and are differences on how to properly put them in there place ! Besides, why so serious, we just scored another big old bag of souls to feed Zannacross!

" Kira just sees the debris of Orb go flying, and spots a transport ship desperately trying to make it out of there before he points his finger at the ship and instantly fires a blast of energy at it to destroy it before he says,"

Its true that all of the targeted worlds have been destroyed. However, this was only a meager task, nothing to feel to proud about."

Kefka shrugs and says," True theses guys where even more pathetic then the rest, but, killing scum is all the same!

" Sephiroth sighs as he says," I did not expect a demented freak like you to understand Kefka, but, killing planets so far away is far less fulfilling then killing the Enji.

"Kefka shrugs and says," True I rather watch that Terra and the dragon brat squirm, but, you're the guys who sent us to blow away theses guys so don't blame me!"

Kira chuckles and says," It's true that we have been only attacking out of the way neutral worlds as of late. However, that was so the Lylat Kingdom could go finish off Weil and his Zeon Federation and get confident. Yes, they spent so much time insuring Weil was taken down that now they are all ready to deep to get out now. While they were putting everything in to winning a pointless battle now we have everyone right where they want them. And before they realize what my master plan for them is, they will be helpless to stop us."

Kefka chuckles and says," Ah I see, saving one nasty trick just when they are done? I think I will enjoy this."

Sephiroth chuckles and says," For once we agree Kefka. Cloud, his precious student Ben Auro, that fool Ezan, and all the other so called warriors of light. They fight so desperately to try and make a difference, but all they are doing is making there fall all the more painful! I am glad that we have set the stage quite nicely though, to insure nothing can prevent those so called heroes from leaving it alive! Hope they are content with defeating Weil, since it's the last victory they will have." Kira nods and says,"

Yes, the masters, King Atem, all of them, thinking defeating Weil would change anything just shows how desperate they are to cling on to some hope of victory. But even merging with the remnants of the Zeon Federation will not change anything. They still have no power to stop me, or the darkness from destroying everything they hold dear."

Kefka cackles and says

," Even if they can't win, those lovers of justice and fresh smelling puppies won't stop trying to stop us till they are all dead! Bah, not that I mind having a chance to burn the love of life out of every last one of them, especially that kill joy dragon! Bah, I won't allow another upset to make a fool out of me again! Lets just kill them now!"

Sephiroth chuckles and says," Don't get to excited Kefka, charging right in is what caused all of you to be made fools of in the first place. As pathetic and annoying as those warriors of light are, they are fiercely passionate about what they believe in. Trust me, charging in and underestimating your enemies is a foolish mistake that I won't make again."

Kira nods and says,

" All to correct Sephiroth, even if we are the superior force, we can not allow are self's to make careless mistakes. Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, and the others all have vast potential and strong resolve. However, there is one difference, one crucial difference between us and them that will be there final downfall.

They are fighting for illusions, believe in fantasies, and rely on false assumptions to drive forward. Meanwhile, we know the true bitter truth about the nature of man, are power is unending and absolute, are fighting to end this disgusting charade that is the current from of the universe, and are resolve is clear!

Ben Auro, ill be looking forward to when we meat again. To see if after seeing just how harsh and futile reality is as it stands, and how worthless and weak people are, if you still truly think you can stand in my way!

" Kefka laughs madly and says,"

No matter what the chump believes in, soon him and all of his pals are going to be dying in agony as they learn that no one can stop us!

Chaos Zannacross Necron will be revived no matter who pouts and soon a new, much more enjoyable world of darkness can be born! Oh I can't wait!"

Sephiroth laughs as he says,"

Yes, at long last the time has come for the true promise land to be created, and all unworthy life to be purged from existence forever! "

Kira then nods before he looks up at the sky, and sees the O, the Reborns Gundam and the rest of his fleet begin to return to there space ships before he says," Yes, the time is soon coming. The time when the arrogant masses and pretentious fools will be forcefully ripped out of there hypnoses, and everyone, every ware will get what they deserve. Come, we are returning now.

" With this Kira at once warps him, Sephiroth and Kefka in to the command deck of his ship the Eternal Justice so they can return to Vandalgyon and come ever closer to freeing Zannacross before planning there next move for the forces of evil's ultimate victory! However, while fallowing theses guys around may be tempting, for now we leave the bad guys, to fallow up on someone else's activates from earlier in the chapter, and its none other then Brad and Lacus

* * *

! Yes, after the two maid there exit from the White Castle Brad took Lacus somewhere to where he said she would enjoy, but she is having a hard time figuring out what he means by that, as we turn to them getting off Brad's personal hover cycle that he uses for joyrides, and Lacus only sees in front of her the massive fortress that is the largest highest secure prison in the Lylat Kingdom,

Fortress Maximus! With having the power to transform itself to a massive battle robot to smash crafty would be escapers, Lacus only gets more perplexed as Brad says

," Here we are Lacus, come on lets go." Lacus just sighs as she says," What, are we doing here Brad?

"Brad chuckles and motions for Lacus to fallow as he says,"

What else? Something inside I have been dying to show you. Thanks to Jerid Mondo and the Slate getting the right sources I know with out a doubt my treat is inside. Let's just say, I thought you would like to see something you have not seen for quite a while.

" Lacus just looks around and says," What, you mean a prisoner?"

Brad just chuckles and says,"

Don't worry, you will see when we get there. For now, just focus on trusting Brad the great and using your position to get us inside! "With this Lacus just sighs and says,"

As you wish Brad." With that the two walk up to the entrance gate and at once two heavily armed guards come up and says,

" This is a top level prison, no unauthorized visitors allowed!"

Lacus just looks at the solider in the eye and says," I understand, but we have official business with one of the prisoners inside. Its, Enji Knight business. "

The guards look at each other before the right one says," Look lady, even if you really are Enji, we just transferred a bunch of captured Zeon generals and soldiers to here. Anyone that has business hear needs top level clearance, no expectations!" Lacus sighs and says," I understand sir, but I do have top clearance. I am Lacus Raystar, and I come on the authority of my father to see one of the men you just transferred here!"

The guards step back as the right one says,

" Your, Lacus Raystar? Well, you would have the, well, then again you don't look like her! Sorry but, huh?"

They both see Brad cracking his neck before he says,

" Look guys, we were sent here because it's of vital importance! You can send us back if you like but then your just going to tick off someone who has the power to insure your fired before the sun rises and makes sure you never have a job with enough pay to let you live nicely again! So, are you going to be nice and let us deal with this important business before its to late or do you want to find out how long it takes for your asses to be thrown out the door?"

The left guard gulps and says," No, no we understand clearly! No doubt the word of Lacus Raystar can be trusted. You all did insure the Zeon Federation has fallen, so you are entitled to are trust. You may go on, just be careful, the most dangerous disturbed prisoners in all space are held up in there!

"Lacus just nods and says," Thank you for understanding the importance of the situation gentlemen. Don't worry, I don't fear what anyone inside can do to me.

" With that the two guards get out of the way and Brad struts forward and Lacus fallows them. Once they are out of the guards earshot Lacus goes right up to Brad and says,

" This better be worth it Brad, ill get a lot unneeded grief if my father or the Masters find out I am lying to Lylat security.

" Brad just widens his grin as he says," Don't worry doll, Ill make sure no one finds out nothing. Besides, trust me, its worth it. Come on, lets go, the cell you need to get us to, is on level four, sector 4X111.

" With that the large doors to Fortress Maximus finally open, and the two enter the massive penitentiary!

As Brad and Lacus waste no time descending in to the massive high tech jail, and as Lacus gets guard after guard to let them through one way or another at last they are able to reach the evaluator that takes them to the desired level Brad just spits on the elevator doors as they close and says," God damn, they sure have a lot of Zeon losers here, to think I heard some of the guys risked there lives to bring there enemies in safely." Lacus just looks at the lights turning to red as she says,

" The Enji and King Atem wanted to bring in as many of them alive so they could have a fair trial and show everyone that things would be done with civilly. They all, wanted to try and make the people of the former Zeon Federation not feel like they would be treated like losers." Brad laughs and says," Bah, more political talk, trying to name things differently, talk about trying to put makeup on a busted head! Say what you want, they are all losers, and making things feel nice won't do jack! All of them, your father, the Enji Masters, King Atem, Ansem himself,

Benny boy, ALL of them! They all are such idiots! Even if they really believe that nonsense, they all refuse to stick there heads out of the sand! Think winning this war will make everyone hold hands and sing songs in a damn little hippie circle? HAHAHAHA!! Man, its so pathetic that even the rulers of the governments of the cosmos just don't get human nature! We don't want peace, we don't want to get along, we want to fight, we want to SMASH!

Because no one wants to share any damn thing until someone with more power forces them to! If people were not held back by rules and the law, everyone would be the same, everyone would want everything they can get there hands on and do anything that they can get away with to keep there territory! That's why, talk about peace is just a pathetic joke to make all the weaklings who can't handle living in the real world feel better! They want to feel safe with there laws and there rules, but there rules can't save them from a man with a big stick, because in the end might makes right and power rules over all!

" Lacus just sighs and looks at her hands as she says,"

Its truth, people, are violent by nature. True peace will always be a dream because the true nature of peoples hearts are not ones of harmony, but ones that always want more, always all to ready to succumb to animal instincts and cause senseless violence with out a second thought. As long as the majority of people are like this, then the wars will come one after another no matter what people say, and the pain, the suffering will never end."

Brad just laughs and pats Lacus on the back as he says,"

Glad your finally able to see my logic Lacus doll! Don't feel to sad, now you know the truth and are not a fool like all of the other naïve idiots like Benny boy! Hahah, we can try and evolve all we like, but we are still animals and always will be!

That's why the only true way to score big in this world is to embrace the truth and ride the rules in to the top! Don't worry Lacus, for being a good girl and seeing things the right way, I told you, I got a present for you. A chance to lay down the only real law, taste real justice!

" Lacus looks right at Brad and says," What do you mean Brad?"

Brad just licks his lips as the elevator stops and the doors open before he says,"

Patience girl, your about to see just how much I look after yah! "

With that the doors open and Brad motions Lacus to walk out before he fallows and at once they see a room of cells, lined with energy bars and other contraptions! Level four of Fortress Maximus is reserved for the worst and most murderous of prisoners and war criminals are held. The only difference between this and the fifth and final level is that the final level is full of special seals made to contain prisoners that have planetary bashing powers! However, that does not make the tenets of level four any less dangerous, and as soon as Lacus and Brad step out they are greeted by three guards! At once the one with the fascist uniform says,"

What the hell are you doing here? This place is forbidden to those with out a memo, even King Atem himself can't just waltz in here!"

Brad just grins and says," Don't be so up tight pigs, nothing is really forbidden if you know how to get in to it! Anyway, we are here because we have to get some information out of one of your cell mates rather quick. Its vital Enji business so don't get in are way!"

Lacus then clears her throat and says,"

Please, we only need a few minutes."

The guards just raise there guns as the warden says," Sorry lady, but no one is allowed past here with out a document!"

Brad grins and walks up as he says,

" Well, good thing I have your precious permission slip right here! "

The warden walks up and says," What are you talking about you pompous, GUH!"

In a flash Brad shows his true intentions and smashes the three guards out in a second! Lacus steps back as she says,

" Brad, what are you doing?"

Brad grins and says," What am I doing? Make sure no one gets in are way! Quick Lacus, use your magical energy to jam the systems!" Lacus gets startled and says,

" Brad, what is this all abou,"

Brad glares at her and says," Don't flip flop now, just do it and quick! "

Lacus then releases her magical energy as a sort of EMP spell to shut down the rooms systems and jam transmissions before Brad grins and says,"

That's my girl, we have to be quick about this so they just think it's a bunch of sneaky cellmates! "

Brad then motions Lacus to fallow him and she at once says," Enough Brad, I had enough of this! Why, why did you make me lie to get in to the most dangerous secure prison of the Lylat Kingdom and knock out guards!? You, you don't want to free someone do you Brad? I, I won't release prisoners Brad!"

Brad chuckles and says,"

Easy gal, you got it all wrong. What we are going to do is insure a scumbag never gets out again! Lacus, you still remember the day that terrorist attacked in High School? " Lacus pauses and says," Of course I remember, I can never forget that day. It's what nearly cost me everything. Why are you asking that now? "

Brad grins and says," Ever get the name of the terrorists that attacked?"

Lacus at once responds with," Of course not, I killed all but one when, the Blue Eyes White Dragon took over. All we could ever gather about the one who escaped was that his name was Ali. Wait, your not here because."

Brad grins and says,"

Oh yes I am! Allow me to introduce you to cellmate 4X11!"

With that he stops and slams the targeted door with his fist, causing a imprint before the steel doors slide open, and Lacus is shocked to see the red haired terrotst that was just defeated by Sestuna and the others! Ali just looks up from his steel bed before he says,"

Dinner all ready? I can only stomach so much of your poor excuse for meals so don't bother! Huh, your not guards?"

Brad just grins as he says,

" Lacus, right here is Ali Al-Saacaz, the leader of the terrorist that attacked us in high school and made your life a living hell till I turned things around for you! "

Lacus has her eyes widen in shock as she says,"

You, its you! Yes, I remember that face, you're the one, who, you're the one who was laughing! I, would never forget that face!"

Ali just narrows his eyes as he says,"

What is this, a interrogation!? I told you I won't answer anything without my lawyer here!"

Brad chuckles and says," Oh, we are not here for any official business, just some personal matters.

" Lacus just gets furious as she says," You, you terrorist scum, do you have any idea what you did to me?

" Ali just chuckles and says,' Girl, I have a long carrier that just might have come crashing to a halt. So, since I ruined a lot of lives you're going to have to go in to the details."

Lacus then gets upset as she says,"

Four years ago, April second, you and your pals attacked Neo Arcadia Athena High school! You were after me, Lacus Raystar! Your attack caused many people to die, till you were forced to escape after you learned my little serest!

"Ali widens his eyes and sighs as he says,"

Ah, of course, the treasured Raystar mutant! You grew up a bit, and went through a wicked fashion change, but now I remember that face! What, you wanted to tell me how you disproved of my actions? Nothing personal, it was just a job, a high paying one at that!

"Lacus then starts to freak out as her magical aura forms around her and she says,

" It may have just been a job to you, but it meant everything to me! Because of you, many people I cared about died, including Allen! Because of you, everyone found out my secret, and I was a outcast till Brad, helped me. Do you care nothing for the innocent lives you destroyed?

"Ali just sits down on his cell as he says,"

I am a mercenary darling, only one thing that matters to me is number Uno! You can't be a good mercenary if you feel bad doing your job! I learned it's pointless to worry about the affairs of others, when in the end all that matters is what you gain! "

Brad chuckles and says, " Wise outlook scumbag, expect you were not cunning enough to keep on top of the game! Your finished Ali, and now its time you pay for making my gal go through hell! See Lacus, now you can have revenge at last on the guy that made you suffer so much! You going to let him get away with what he did? "

Lacus clutches her head and says," No, no I can't forgive you, I will never forgive you Ali Al-Saacaz!"

Ali just snickers and says,"

Go ahead and have your pout girl if it makes you feel better! Ill feel better when my lawyer gets here so I can make sure everyone knows I was just paid to protect Weil Zabi, and had no idea of his murderous plot! Yah, that ought to at least get me a few years shaved off!"

Lacus then gets upset as she says,"

No, I can't, allow you to keep escaping justice! I, will make sure you understand my suffering! I won't allow people to get away with making me go through such pain ever again! "

Ali then gets annoyed and takes a good luck before he widens his eyes and says," You foolish girl, you don't understand anything! You think killing me will end your pain? You think your high and mighty sentencing your justice on me? Your no better then me, just someone trying to satisfy your own desires! Man, its funny how your so determined about having revenge when you can't even realize why you had to suffer in the first place!

Funny you blame the hired gun for all your pain girl, when you should be blaming the one who went all the way to pay me enough to risk attacking Neo Arcadia City in the day! HAhaha, man, you really are clueless if your standing next to the guy who, GUAHH!!"

In a instant before Ali can finish Brad punches right through the energy bars and hits Ali right in the throat! He is hit so hard in to the wall that he makes a impact on the wall! As Ali falls down he tries to scream out in pain but can only cough out blood as Brad seems to have crushed his throat with that punch!

Brad just laughs as he says," Man, I have had enough of you trying to make my girl feel even worse terrorist wuss! I think its about time you shut up so you can't harm my girl anymore! Nothing you can say will change the facts Ali! And the facts are that you messed up my girl, caused her some pain, and now its time you see you can't get away with messing with the girlfriend of the" Unstoppable Juggernaught!

" Lacus, don't waste time talking to this guy, he only understands one thing, power! So show him who has the power now! Just kill him, it's the only way you will have your revenge!

" Lacus just holds her head as she tries to make the throbbing pain in her head go away as she sees Ali looking furious and tries to make noise before her magical energy surges and says," Yes, this, is the only way to make sure you don't get away with what you did to me! You, ill share just what pain you inflected on me!"

With that she extends her hand and begins to form a energy orb in them as Brad grins and says ,"

That's it Lacus, give in to your hatred! The laws of the Enji, of the Lylat Kingdom just get in are way, this is the only true law, the only TRUE justice! Kill him, show that your not going to be held back by anything!"

Ali at once jumps back and tries to claw out of the cell but Lacus just closes her eyes and says,

" Yes, I, I am tired of being afraid! Ill take action to make my suffering end, no matter what it takes! Even, even if I have to become a monster! After all, I am all ready, a monster. Everyone all ready thinks of me as nothing but a witch so, there is no were else for me to go, no turning back!"

With this she fires a energy blast, but in her unshaken state she only managed to hit Ali in the arm! As he falls down on the ground again Lacus starts to cry as she says,

" No matter how much I hate the pain, it will never go away so the only way to erase it is to become it. Even, if I have to become what I hate, at least then it will, oh?"

She is shocked to see Brad have a red energy orb form in his hand as he says,"

Sorry gal, but, I want in on the fun to!

Game's up Ali, DIE!!

" With this he instantly flings a energy orb at Ali, and hits the mercenary dead on before he is killed and evaporated instantly! Brad just licks some of the blood that falls on his cheek right off and says," That shut him up. Heh, see Lacus, told you I had a nice treat! Huh?"

Lacus just falls in to her knees and looks at some of the blood that fell in to her hands and starts crying as she says,

" Its, over. At last, he got what he deserved. But, now, now I am just as much a monster as he is! He is wrong, I am, not like him! I, just, want it all to end! "

Brad just moans before patting Lacus on the head and saying,"

Don't feel bad Lacus, I got the best part of the kill anyway! And, you're still just taking in the feeling doll, it will get better with time. Now, at last that scumbag got what he should have got years ago! See, I look after my girl even if Benny boy and all of the others can't realize I can help you the only way you really can be helped!"

Lacus just looks at Brad and runs in to his arms as she says,"

Oh, Brad! "With that she starts crying harder and Brad just strokes her and says,"

You always are hot when your so hurt Lacus, turns me on! Even if its rough doll, my path is the only path that can really help you, unlike all of those Enji idiots who just think they can tell you what is best without understanding you! But, I will always understand you, after all, I am a monster to, the most powerful monster of all! So, your going to listen to what advice Brad the great has for his girl right?"

Lacus just nods and says,"

Yes, I know, that, you are the only one, who truly knows how to make this all end. I, we are in this together Brad."

Brad just grins madly as he says,"

Good, now let's get out of here and say he blew himself up before anyone notices! Oh yah, any of you bozo's in the other cells, you better not remember what you just saw, or ill be back to shut you all up for good, got it!? All right, let's ditch this stand Lacus, I have a way to put this all behind us. See?

" He then takes out a letter, with a red R in the middle before he says to himself,"

Oh yah, this party is just getting started! Haha, I knew Lacus is to messed up to question me anymore. Now, she just has to be pushed a little harder, and she will be pushed all of the way in to the darkness.

And, when she at last throws away all attachments she has to Ben, to her family, to the Enji, to her loyalty to her feelings, everything, then at last, she will fully be mine, forever! Yes, soon, my time on the top is coming, and ill have the power to be on there forever!

HAHAHAHAH!! Damn, the back up squad , time to go!"

With that Brad pushes Lacus in to the other elevator and begins to make there exit, and with that we have reached the exit to today's chapter as well! Well, talk about a startling shake up of events, even as former enemies are coming together former friends are slipping apart in to the darkness! Despite all the progress Ben has made, he still has a great length to go before he can give it a rest, and by the time he reaches the end, he may have lost something most important to him in the progress! Can Ben and the others prepare to overcome the biggest of all to the universe, Darth Damonus, Kira and the others? And, can he find a way to help Lacus get away from Brad for good, before he pulls her all the way to the path of madness? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben has committed himself to training harder and harder to become powerful enough to defeat his enemies, and one day after another session he spots CJ and Charley talking about Brad's plans for Lacus, and then spots them, along with Brad and Lacus all taking a unauthorized leave from the planet! Feeling all kinds of anxiety at just what Brad has planned for Lacus Ben is determined to fallow them. However, since its not really the Enji's business he fallows them on Max's ship the Tri-Edge, and fallows them to none other then planet Venom, the former base of the deranged scientist and archenemy of Fox Mccloud, Andross! While the planet has been improved from the natural death trap that it once was under Andross and the Angler army thanks to its new leader Desh, its natural hostile environment still makes it a perfect gathering spot for all sorts of low life's! And, Ben has his fears multiple when he lands on Venom and by chance runs in to a fellow Enji Knight Ky Kiske! The Enji informs him that he has been monitoring activates on the world, and has seen that criminals from

all over the universe seem to be gathering for one huge event, and that all official Lylat presence is moved away by Ky's corrupt and paid off half brother Jin Kisaragi! While its not clear what all of this is about, Ben quickly realizes he will have to pull some crafty moves to pull Can Ben figure out just what is going on in Venom, and just what it has to deal with Brad and Lacus before it all ready happens? The path to uncover this mystery starts in

_**Chapter 148: Deep Dive in to the Venomous Enigma!**_ See you there! Ah, before we leave , just a quick authors notes. For any Gundam Seed fans, no offense if you're a Orb fan, but, I, really, really hated, Cagalli through out the entire series. And I REALLLY hated both her and Orb in Seed Destiny. Urg, the whole series she just blabs on and on about how great Orb is, and how everyone else is wrong. And the whole time she just acted like a idiot and cried like a animal.

And then, the Orb invasion was just some of the most stupid logic I seen!" " Cagalli; Your wrong to invade Orb, your just bullies!"

Zaft: But you are hiding Djibril, the leader of the LOGOS thing that's killing everyone for profit!"

Cagalli" Um, yah but, ,,, Orb has its rights! You're all mean!"

After would,,, :

Zaft: Damn it Orb, thanks to you Djibril got away and nuked us with Requiem!

" Cagalli: So what, your boss is still the true evil, with his evil planning and plotting!

" Zaft: WE JUST GOT NUKED AND ITS YORU FAULT!!"

Cagalli: That's still not as evil as telling people what there lives should be!"

Me: Face palms" Urg, seriously, the fact that they had to make Durandal go crazy and randomly out of character nuke people with Requiem just so he could be seen as a true threat shows how pathetic Seed Destiny, its dictator and its so called hack of a writer was. Thank god the Seed movie got canceled and a 00 movie is in its place hehe. Ah, well, thanks for all the reviews as always everyone.

Really hope you all like this chapter enough to review it, and till then, till next time!


	39. C148: Investigating the Venomous Enigma!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 148: Deep Dive in to the Venomous Enigma! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben, Ezan and the rest of our hero's were trying to recover from the massive after math of defeating Weil and the Zeon Federation coming back in to the Lylat Kingdom. After paying respects to Craft and everyone else who died to take down Weil Ben was just trying to recover before the next even more intense battle with the forces of the Zannacross Empire and make sure he had the power needed to defeat his enemies! However, despite Lacus still being firmly in Brad's grip, Doug getting on Ben's case for trying to help Lacus, and his mom still being in a coma Ben finds some good times when he ran in to by chance the recently freed Aqua! The two got off to a good start after Ben found out she was a old friend of Max, and the two had a nice chat before King Atem interrupted them to announce the Zeon forces under Ansem 's full return to the Lylat Kingdom, and new members for the subcommittee, with much less sinister members like Doctor Light, Princess Zelda, and among the others Ansem himself!

With Ansem getting such a important governmental position everyone hoped the beaten people of the former Zeon Federation would be more encouraged to work together to fight as one against every mortal's enemy, the servants of Chaos Zannacross Necron! Yes, it's a good thing they are working together to, because the forces of evil have not been on a time out while the Enji and the others were busy taking down Weil! Yes, Darth Damonus, Kira, Sephiroth, and all of the others have been making the planets that have tried to stay out of the fighting and be neutral pay dearly as Kira, Sephiroth and Kefka have just added the world of Orb to their list of totally decimated planets!

With the trans-dimensional seal on the supreme god of darkness now nearly seventy five completed the servants of the dark god are gearing up for their horrific end game to unleash on the universe, and Zannacross 's most loyal minion Damonus is insuring no one upsets his plans again! Yes, the top demon lord is still quite vexed about Lacus unleashing her power to embarrasses him and in responds has ordered his elite unit of demons, the Emperor's hands under the command of Mizuchi Orochi to capture Lacus at any cost and bring her before him and the Emperor so that he can unleash his wrath at her!

As bad as this is, it's even worse since Lacus is in quite a unstable state at the moment! After coming to the White Castle only to tell her father that she will not leave Brad for anyone Brad takes her to the most secure prison in the Lylat Kingdom, Fortress Maximus!

It seems Brad's ideal of a treat to his girlfriend is having her confront the head terrorist that attacked her high school, resulting in the death of her friend Allen among others, and having the Blue Eyes White Dragon go on a brutal rampage and be nearly isolated from everyone as a result, Ali Al-Saacaz! Lacus was quite shocked to see the recently captured terrorist, but at last she had a chance to show what she thought of his actions! With Brad's insisting she give in to her pain, and kill him, Lacus let her despair consume her, and with Brad making the final push together they vaporized the mercenary! With Lacus getting deeper and deeper in to the dark muck that Brad is dragging her in to, can Ben find a way to save her, or is it like Doug thinks and Lacus truly has become irredeemable? Only one way to find out, and that's to continue this story, so let's get a move on with the next chapter! Time for like always more dramatic action and tension to unfold, so everyone ready? Here we go!

* * *

Today's chapter starts with fallowing what are main star is up to at the moment, which seems to be intense training! Yes, while it's clear that the Zannacross Empire is causing devastation by the second after reducing Orb and there other targets and everyone around them to space dust there forces have retreated to the shadows, leaving there would be victims to guessing what their next move is and hoping it's the right one! Ben has been spending the uneasy period since Atem made his big announcement of recognize by spending most of the hours of each day doing extreme training sessions in the virtual simulation chambers to try and get strong enough to be able to defeat his future foes!

At as we now turn to the moment that Ben is going through currently, and its three days since the last chapter, and he is going through the hardest challenge course available to anyone!

However, while this challenge is sealed off to anyone that has not been in the Enji order for at least a year as a testament to are hero's progress and his resolve as he is just breezing right through his virtual obstacles!

After speed blitzing through a room of laser turrets, and slashing through a giant metal fist being sent in to him by the virtual fist of his current obstacle the replica of the robotic villain form the past named Intellectiac , and in a flash slashes it in half!

The metal foe has the power to regenerate but Ben gives him no time to pull it off as he instantly unleashes a powerful holy energy beam from the Star Sword to quickly vaporize the being and moves on without a second glace! As he dashes through the ascending spiral corridor, and dodges all the incoming beam spikes coming at him from every angle he just checks his wrist watch and says,"

Good, still enough time to past the gold score, just have to go full force and make sure I don't slip up! Oh?"

He all of a sudden sees a light and quickly sidesteps a incoming beam spike from the wall before he slices in half a incoming purple energy orb and sees a man completely in metal armor and wearing a red cape and hood on his body blocking his path before this new arrival laughs and says,"

Foolish man, you can be as careful as you like, but your still not going to get past the fury of Professor Doom! Your time is now!

" With that he flings back his cape and a barrage of energy spikes blast out of his cape! At the same time Ben sees gas begin to seep out of the room before he says

," Great, two front assault, and just one slip up and it's the end of the line. "

Professor Doom, or at least the data based on whoever the real quack was just laughs and says,

" See what happens when you try to take on an impossible situation? Game over Enji Knight!"

Ben grins and says,"

Yah for you doc! Because when I am faced with a impossible situation, I just make it possible. Like this!"

With this Ben has his magical energy explode before he blasts away both the poison gas and the incoming energy blasts with his magical aura alone before he flash steps behind Professor Doom and stabs him through the chest in a instant before the enemy shatters in to data shards and Ben at once sees the room begin to crumble before he says,

" The Masters and the others did not pull any punches making this ultimate trial as hard as its hyped up to be.

If what Zidane and Senel told me was right even Ezan did not perfect this test. Well, time to see if I can one up him for once!" With that Ben instantly blasts through the room, and just bulldozes through the Golem droid that was waiting for him! As Ben lands on the ground he sees himself in a wide like ritual chamber with menacing torches and at once has the Star Sword glow with light to illuminate the room before he says,"

All right, looks like we are at the final phase all ready. So, let's do this!"

He then hears a deep voice chuckle from the shadows as the voice then says

," Such confidence challenger, you must be truly crazy to think you can waltz in to the altar of combat and ever hope to come out alive!

" Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says," Is it crazy to believe in one's skills? If so, then how is anyone suppose to have self confidence?

"The voice responds with a laugh before it says,

" True enough warrior. However, no matter how sharp your blade is or how good your skills are you cannot win!"

Ben just walks forward as he says,"

Don't count our chickens till they hatch, you're not going to be the first person who I made eat their words, trust me!

So, since I am kind of in a hurry let's just proceed to you losing ok? Huh?

"All of a sudden a pillar of fire erupts right in front of him before the room is fully lighted up and he is shocked to see a blond women in a blue dress tied up in chains at the end of the room! She is looking quite worried as she says,"

You, did you come to rescue me? Please, please help me!"

Ben takes a deep breath he says,"

That's right, there were special conditions. Figures they would have a tricky twist.

"The voice then laughs as it says," Oh, so you call this a twist do you warrior? Let's see how much of a hero you really are, if you care for the live of this damsel then you will lower your blade now or she will die in a instant!" With this Ben sighs and says,"

Quite cut throat are we? Well, not too surprising, you're programmed to be that way after all. Still, no matter how low you go, it's not going to be enough to keep me from beating you and saving the girl all in one!"

All of a sudden a figure comes out of the shadows, a being in red and black armor with a blade in one hand and a dragon arm in the other that goes by the name of Destiny Hero D End Dragoon appears! At once he points his blade right at the head of the women as he grins and says,"

Enough with the heroic batter all ready! Just put your hands in the air and surrender or this lady will die in a second! What is it going to be hero, your life or the girl's?"

Ben just sighs as he drops the Star Sword and says,

" I get it, you're really trying to pull off the big time villain. Well, you're right, I can't let the girl die."

With this D End Dragoon laughs and says,

" Of course I am right Enji! You hero's are bound by your desire to save, and that is why you fail! You may be strong but not strong enough to stop me and save this girl at the same time! And, as long as you care about her life, your holding yourself back! But that's fine by me, get him boys!

" All of a sudden Ben is shocked to see metal tentacles come out of the ground and constrain him before a man with grey skin and blond hair in a pony tail, another data foe named Omega Grey appears laughing madly! Another enemy, a man with half black and half red body armor covering him called Deathpush jumps out of the whole Omega Grey made before he takes out a chainsaw and has it roar before he at once charges at Ben and says,"

You underestimated us, so now you're about to be terminated! "

Ben just grins as he says," When did I say I underestimated you guys? In fact, lots of guys have been dealing with both hostages and tentacle "fun" tactics lately so I figured out a way to work around it.

And, it goes like this! Radiant Glare!

" With that he closes his eyes before all of a sudden the Star Sword releases a light so bright that it blinds everyone in the room! D End Dragoon covers his eyes in vain as he says,"

Rah, damn tricks! Light shows can't save you from your fate, kill him all ready men! Men? Huh, what the?

"The ultimate Destiny Hero warrior is shocked to first hear a pair of screams, his vision returns and both Deathpush and Omega Grey are face up on the ground beaten down badly and out of commission! A worried D End Dragoon looks around with panic as he presses his blade against the girl's throat and says,"

Damn you and your tricks hero! It's no good, you're not going to win either way! You're not fast enough to stop me now, this girl dies right, GUH!!"

In a moment D End Dragoon is smashed forward by a powerful kick to the neck and is smashed through a pillar! As he gets up he smashes the ground hard enough to create a tremor before he says,

" Damn it! How the hell did he move that fast? Huh?"

He is shocked to look up and see not one but two Ben's staring back at him! One of them grins and gives a victory sign as the other slashes off the girl's bindings before the real Ben says,"

Simple friend, I instantly created a shadow clone to get in to position, and insure I could take down everyone and still save the poor girl! It was close though, another second and it could have gotten messy."

The furious red foe aims his dragon head at Ben and has the mouth open up before an massive about of magical energy gathers in it before the enemy snarls and says," It's still going to be a bloody mess hero! No one embarrasses me and lives, I am the greatest warrior of all!

D End Strike!" With that he fires a massive red energy beam at Ben but Ben just turns to his clone as the Star Sword explodes with holy energy and says,"

Cover the girl while I wrap this up!"

The clone nods and at once gets in front of the blond haired hostage before the real Ben instantly charges at the blast and says,"

You put up quite a show D End Dragoon, but it seems you did not get the memo because I am here to end it! Take this, Shinning Flare Slash!"

With this Ben strikes the blast with a good chunk of magical energy, and horrifies his foe as he charges right through the blast! As Ben is coming right for him D End Dragoon is nearly in shock as he says," No, that's impossible! You, you can't be human!"

Ben just grins as he says," Sure I am, the only difference is that I am a human that was chosen by the celestial ones to defend the universe from evil. And since I refuse to ever fail my task again, this means you're finished, sayonara Dragoon! "

With this he has a burst of power to blast all the way to right in front of the foe's face before he impales him right through his dragon arm and unleashes a fatal blow on his target! His opponent screams out in pain before he says,"

Damn it, you did well hero, you have won this battle. Just remember, the moment you let your guard down, you will be the next to fall! RAHHH!!"

With that he shatters and Ben just sighs as he says,"

Like I needed you to reminded me what happens when I lower my guard. Oh well, as long as there is no nasty cheap surprise boss, that should do it. Ah, and to end it quickly, ahem, you ok miss?"

Ben turns over to the girl and is glad to see her smile as she says,"

Thank you mister Knight, I would surely have been in deep trouble if not for your bravely. "

Ben shrugs and says," No problems princess, just doing my job to insure evil never wins and innocent people don't get cough up in there sick games. "

The girl laughs and says," Such a noble statement, you really are a genuine hero! However, I regret to inform you I am not the princess. Sorry, but are princess is in another castle.

" Ben just chuckles and says," Always seems to be that way. Still, I ll get to that princess in due time. So, might as well get out of here right?

" The girl nods and says," Of course! Please, lead the way."

Ben then takes her hand, and the moment he does a loud voice from above says,"

MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Well done, you're magnificent! "

The girl, being the true goal of the mission, transforms to a banner saying well done appears and music plays out, which just happens to be the Final Fantasy victory theme, before a droid, the same white judge droids that appear for all of the training sessions pops out of the ground and says,"

Well done Ben Auro, your score, it's a new record!

"Ben grins and says," Really? Heh, took long enough but I finally beat Ezan's score I guess. And to think I was worried I was too slow.'

The droid just goes up to Ben and says,"

Are you crazy? Taking six hours, to defeat the ultimate test in the Enji Encephalon chambers? The thing is suppose to be a grueling whole day affair that has brutal fights one after another, and takes everything the challenger has, AND you did it while requesting the environment be in twenty times normal gravity! You're so getting a platinum medal!

"Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Well, I guess all the training I have done is showing its mark at last. Still, even this, is not enough. I have to push harder, get stronger. It's the only way I'll ever be good enough to defeat Kira, Xemnas, Damonus , Ravxen and the others! But, at least it's good to know I am making some head way and came up with a few new moves out of it."

The Judge Droid nods and says,

" Don't sell yourself short Ben Auro. If you never thing your progress is good enough you're just going to burn yourself out before you can reach your goal. Be proud at your progression, and know when you're pushing past your limit. Now, you just did something most people in this reality can't, go on and get some sleep after this while I make sure this data is remembered forever."

"Ben chuckles and salutes the Judge Droid as he says,

" All right, if you say so. Thanks and good night."

With this the Judge Droid bows before a portal appears for Ben and as he steps through it he appears on the outside of the chamber and just laughs as he says,"

Man, those Judge Droids keep getting livery. Either my progress is really curbing their enthusiasm or someone here has a good time tinkering on them. Still, I guess it's rather late all ready, might as well call it a day."

With that Ben walks out of the room before he enters the hall way and heads for his room as he looks at his hand and is shocked to see its shaking before he says,"

Man, I really have been going at it harder than even I realized the last few days. Guess the Judge Droid was right, I have been pushing myself harder than my limits.

But, it's odd. Even though I have just beaten the official toughest virtual challenge that Hallowed Bastion has, and even managed to beat it faster than Ezan did! There, is no doubt I have improved. But, why don't I feel good about it? "

Ben stops for a second, and looks at the elevator to his room before he stops to see that someone scraped the words of" territory of Brad the great" on the doors before he sighs and says,"

Oh right, that's why. Even with everything that has just happened, even with Weil dead at last, it still feels like little has happened since the war has started.

Sure, Weil Xehamaru, Ganondorf and Xiza, Marluxia and Wily, and all of the other bad guys that have died made a difference.

But, it's just that for every bad guy beaten, two more take his place! Well, there is a way to stop that though, just defeat the head honchos in the Zannacross Empire and make sure there joy of resurrecting hell's best and bloodiest comes to a stop. Still, I can't kid myself, Brad still being around after all of this, is also so, very annoying.

I, never thought that he would last more than a month or two in the order. He, he never changed from being anything but a selfish overly powered thug, yet, he still managed to cling on to here, even while most of the order despise him! I guess it is true that it's better that he is under the watch of the Masters rather than him being let loose to do whatever he wants. Still, sometimes I wish we could just cut him loose, so he could show his true colors and I could take him down, one way or another once and for all!

Still, the thing that scares me the most is after hearing how Lacus was during all of Operation ZD day, if Brad really did something that was truly horrible, would she, still choose him over, well, everything else? Is, it like Doug said and she really is too far gone to who I use to know and adore?

Good grief, I am just talking to myself about what I was thinking all along, I really am tired. I, just have to keep trying, and not to get depressed about it among the way! I know, that the real Lacus still has to be somewhere inside her, there just has to be! I mean, Brad could not really have changed her so utterly could he? She, could not really hate her old self so much, hate the happy times we had? I, huh?

Great, speaking of Brad, or at least his goon squad. I don't need to hear more of their idiocy."

With this Ben at once flash steps to the end of the hall way just as the elevator doors open, and his assumptions were correct as out of them come out CJ and Charley!

Ben is at once glad he made sure the two did not see them as they are all ready laughing with a obnoxious pitch as Charley is swinging around some sort of alcoholic can and saying,"

Man, what's with this place? It's a weekend and no one is around to party! I thought theses Enji were the best at everything?"

CJ just shrugs and says,

" Theses Enji may be strong, but hardly any of them can throw a decent party. They are too stiff about being ideal citizens to have any real fun you know? Besides Charley, your damn stick must have caused anyone in this floor to bail as soon as they picked it up!

"Charley just keeps laughing and says,"

It's not my manly aroma CJ, that always got people's attention back home! Nah, it has to be there bed times or something! Man, let's just get going. I don't want to miss how fun this is going to be."

CJ laughs and says,"

Then stop staggering Charley, you're up to your knees in trouble as it is with all of your slacking! IF your late Brad is going to just leave you behind, this is far too big a dig to miss because of you!

" Ben just rolls his eyes before he is about to leave before Charley says,"

All right I get it CJ! Man, I never thought this could be pulled off right when we are under the Enji's noses.

"CJ just laughs and says,"

Well, since Lacus has are backs, we can do whatever we want as long as she makes a good cover story for it! Thanks to Brad getting her to be cool, this party on Venom is going to be the only TRUE way to celebrate beating those Zeon mooks."

Charley just chuckles and says,"

You're telling me! IS it really going to have all of those big wigs? I thought those kind of guys would not show their faces so close to, OW!

" CJ just punch's Charley on the shoulder and says,"

Watch your mouth, if someone comes around and hears you just running your mouth you know how much heat we will get? But yah, it's going to be big all right. Brad told me, if things go his way, we are all going to make the big score on this!"

Charley just nods and says,"

Yes sir! Brad really knows how to play the big game, just glad he let me in on the ticket to the jackpot! Still, won't are holy amigos around here be around to you know, shut down the party?

" CJ just smirks and says,

" Don't eat your hat Charley, the Enji are too busy with everything going on to notice one party that does not want outsiders to noticed, you know? Besides, we have all of our bases paid off, unless someone like you opens his mouth it's going to remain a VIP party where we can do what we want. So, enough yakking and lets go to the hanger all ready! Venom has a messed up weather schedule so if we don't take off we are going to be having to wait for a while, and you don't want to know what Brad will do to you if you cause him to wait! "

Charley nods and says,"

Good point CJ, lets jazz. Man, this is going to make those previous digs seem like a barnyard scrap! Man, let's do this thing, can't wait to make some decent cash! Still, I don't get why Brad is making such a big deal out of all of this. I mean, he and Lacus are so tight, and her family is all ready loaded! "

CJ just chuckles and says,"

Charley, you're a damn tool. It's not just about the money, but the power and respect that comes with doing this thing! Besides, Brad told us if things go right, we won't have to worry about Lacus ever thinking about braking away from him again! Damn it, time is running so let's run faster!"

With that he and Charley run off, and Ben makes sure they are gone before he walks off and says,

" Test, dig, Venom? What the hell are they all up to? This, can't be good at all. Wait, dig, could they mean?

Damn it, not the Power Club stuff again! After all this time, Brad still is dealing with those illegal underground battles? Damn it, and now Lacus is ok with it, when she use to think of them as barbaric? Even, if she has, I am not, since he is breaking the law and going against the Enji order's wish!

And, Venom, if they were talking about the planet, then, that's the world that use to be the territory of that mad scientist Andross! That world may have progresses a lot since Fox and the others defeated both him and the Anglar forces, but it's still a dangerous planet that is a hot spot for criminals. I, don't get why Brad would want to have any sort of part there. But, what's most disturbing is what he kind of test he would want to give Lacus there?

Something tells me it's not a math test! I, I have to get to figure out what this is about, this might be the chance I need to expose Brad and finish him once and for all. But, what if, Lacus still defends him? What if, it just leads to more pain for both Lacus, and me? Well, I have to at least see where this goes, at least I don't have a mission for once. So, might as well make the most of it. If they are just about to leave, there is still time!"

* * *

With this Ben at once dashes at full speed to the hanger bay, and a full minute of moving at full speed allows him to arrive at the hanger bay just as he sees a ship preparing to launch!

The ship is more like a blue limo combined with a shuttle, and is a special Gratification spacecraft made for pleasurable cruses! Ben spots Charley and CJ, along with Brad, Lacus and the rest of the gang right in front of the shuttle! As he makes sure he masks his magical energy he cringes as he hears Brad whistling before he says,"

Nice ride Lacus, was it really that hard to order that for us? Now we don't have to worry about the Enji moaning about using one of their ships for, non Enji matters."

Lacus just walks up and says," The company of the transports leader is a friend of my fathers. If, they find out what I am using this favor for, it could bring me even more grief.

"Brad just pats her on the back and says,"

Chill girl, anyone that bothers to waste time harassing us will just realize that we had a little innocent fun, no rule about that am I right? And this IS going to be a blast Lacus, such a big one that you're going to forget everything that's troubling yah! Just relax, and block all of those annoying voices out of your head."

Lacus sighs and says,

" Easy for you to say, let's just go all ready."

Brad chuckles and says,"

Hear that boys? My doll wants us to get on with the fun, so let's move it! Next stop, planet Venom!

" With that they all head in to the shuttle and Ben says,"

So, this is it. Now I know this is for real, just wish I knew what was behind all of this. Lacus, you have to snap out of it.

" Lacus all of a sudden pauses and feels her head hurt before she looks around for a moment and Brad raises a eyebrow before he says

," Lacus, what's the deal?"

Lacus just closes her eyes and says,"

Nothing, just thought, I heard something. Huh, hey!"

Brad just grins and pushes her inside the shuttle as he says,"

Your letting your feelings mess with you again Lacus. I told you to stop thinking about such stupid thoughts and just go with the flow. Speaking of the flow, it's moving out of here!"

With this Brad pushes Lacus all the way inside and at once the shuttle blasts in to the sky! As the spaceship gets out of Ben's sight he just clutches his fist and says,

" Damn it, I know now, I have to fallow them. Even, if it's just to watch from a distance I have to make sure I know what Brad is up to. I am tired of him thinking he can get away with everything! Now, just have to see who's still up and willing to pilot a ship at this hour. I am sure there is still a few, huh?"

Ben is about to take off again before he sees none other than Bacchus! Max's former cyborg ally at once looks up and says,

" Ah, master Ben, I did not expect you to be up at such a late hour."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Same here Bacchus. Although, I guess robots don't need as much sleep. "

Bacchus nods and says,"

My recharge cycle is much shorter then what you or other humans would need so I can work and rest when it suits me. In fact at the moment I was going to the liberty to perform some more research."

Ben nods and says," You could say I am trying to do some research of my own. However, to do that I need a ship, and someone willing to pilot it to be able to follow up on that research. Um, you would not happen to know if someone that can pilot a ship is around do you?"

Ben is dismayed to see Bacchus shrug before he says,

" I regret to inform you that I am not aware of anyone being around that could be of assistance. Why, is it so urgent that it cannot wait till morning?"

Ben looks upset as he says," It might as well be, if I let them get to far ahead, I'll never find what Brad and Lacus are up to in Venom.

" Bacchus nods and says,

" I see, Venom you say? I see, how ironic, I did wish to travel to that world at some point. That world does have some unique things that I wish to analyze for my research. And I do recall that T3-X5 talked about something in that world that was vital to his own interests just last week."

Ben all of a sudden has a light bulb go off on his head as he says,"

That's it, now I know how to fallow Brad. Of course, T3-X5 and the Tri Edge!"

Thanks for the idea Bacchus. Sorry, but, I'll have to finish this later! Good night!

" With this Ben dashes off to the direction of his cousins former ship just as the Bacchus says,"

Oh, very well, it's for the best. I believe T3-X5 went on about having to talk to Ben about something anyway. Now, if I could. Oh, more late night owls?

"Bacchus then sees Doug and James walking up and arguing at each other. However, it's not a debate that you might expect as Doug at the moment says," I am telling you, the thing was bogus! There is no way it could have worked!"

James responds with a sigh as he says,"

You were to impatient Doug. If you just let it cool down, the sandwich would have been find to eat!

"Doug just grins and says,"

Maybe, but I am a man on the move, I don't have time to wait for a fancy gourmet style meal, the normal burger is fine with me. Even if it costs a few extra calories its nothing I can't burn off with training!"

James just sighs and says," You always have to be that way, it's become predictable. Oh, hello Bacchus. "

The cyborg nods and says," Ah, good evening gentlemen, are you two also doing some deep late training? "

James shrugs and says," I wish, that would be far more productive. We just got back from Neo Arcadia. Sadly it was all about getting a new couch for are room.

" Doug pounds his fists together as he says,"

Apparently some jackass got a laugh about breaking in to our room while we were kicking Zeon butt and messed up the place! Thanks to both of us having our important stuff secure nothing major was totaled, but still, I had that sofa from home!"

James chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Doug, this sofa is even more relaxing, I assure you."

Bacchus chuckles and says," How, interesting. I had assumed you were with Mister Auro on his sudden trip to Venom."

James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

No, we were not even aware Ben was still up, let along going to planet Venom. Why, is he going to that world?

"Bacchus responds with," He was in a hurry, but he seemed to want to take the Tri-Edge to fallow Brad Fowltror and Lacus Raystar to see what they were doing. It, is quite a odd summery I know but like I said he was in a hurry."

Doug gets aggravated as he says, "

What the hell? Damn it, why is Ben following Brad and Lacus to Venom? If they want to go and ruin their careers as Enji by going to a place like that, then I say damn them to their fate.""

James just face palms and says,"

My bet is that Ben got worried about what Brad might want on Venom, and wanted to get a closer look. Still, while Ben can handle himself, even if it's not to a enemy world, plunging head first in to a world with such a shady history as Venom without a plan is not a good idea. Bacchus, you just saw him correct?

"The green colored android nods and says," Not even a minute before I ran in to you."

James then takes a deep breath and says,"

Good, then there is still time. Come on Doug, let's see if we can catch up with Ben and talk some sense in to him. Or at least, tag along with him to insure he does not do anything to rash. Let's go Doug."

The blonde chuckles as he looks up and says,

"This does sound like it should be fun...but, I've plans that don't involve me going with you or Ben."

James raises an eyebrow as he says," What? You don't want to stop him?"

After shrugging, Doug says,

"Ben's been annoyed at me ever since I told him by two cents on Lacus. He won't listen to me, not as long as he is hellbent on being loyal to a girl that he refuses to realize has changed too much from what he remembers and is no longer the dame he was friends with! He might still listen to you though James, so, you should be the one who goes with him, not me. I've got something to take care of anyway and in any case I am beat.

"James pauses for a minute before he says,"

Very well, this should not be anything to complex anyway. See you later." With this James dashes off and in a moment Doug says,

" Well, I'll be off to , got to get a party of my own started you could say. "

With that Doug leaves before Bacchus sighs and says,"

Well, just another case of how irrational people can be I suppose. Still, I do hope Ben gets to the bottom of the answers he seeks. That Brad fellow, the secrets of the Juggernaught Project, and who truly killed Max, I know that he more than anyone will be glad to bring the truth on these subjects to light. For far too long, theses dark mysteries have remained unsolved.

However, if anything mankind's history has shown, it's that even the darkest histories don't go unsolved forever. Still, I hope for all of our sakes theses miseries are unraveled while solving them still has meaning. Oh well, back to the history of Nameck."

With that Bacchus goes off to the liberty,

* * *

but now we turn are view once more to Ben, who just has managed to go up to the Tri Edge before he sees his cousin's former ship and says,"

Well, hope the repairs and upgrades were done.

" With this Ben presses on the button for the doors to open, and moments later Ben enters the Tri Edge! He at once goes to the command deck and sure enough he sees T3-X5 looking over, and dusting the pilot seat before at once he turns his head and says,"

Ah, Master Auro what brings you here at this hour." Ben clears his throat and says,"

Well, I kind of have a request. Can, we take off to the world of Venom? As in right now?"

He gets on edge as he hears Max's droid say

," Why of course, it will be the perfect time to test the new improvements that were made to the Tri-Edge. Very well, ill set up the engines right away. You may wish to fasten your seatbelts." Ben grins and says," Thanks T3-X5, you're a life saver." The droid just nods as he presses a button and says,"

Just doing my task sir. Oh yes, may I ask why you wish to go to Venom? Your next mission, a holiday? "

Ben sits down and sighs before he says,"

Not quite. I, don't really even know what it's about, all I really know is that I am going to find just what Brad is up to and just what kind of party he is planning to take Lacus to! Oh?"

He is shocked to hear the droid chuckle before he looks at Ben and says,"

Is that so? How very fitting. This might turn out to be a worthwhile venture after all."

Ben sighs and says," I hope so. I, am just glad I can go without alerting anyone. Its, not really a mission, just a personal thing. And, I don't want to get anyone involved with my problems. Ill, get to the bottom of how far in to Brad's hold Lacus has become myself. Huh, what the?"

He is shocked to hear James chuckle before his friend steps in to the command deck and takes a deep breath and says," You know Ben, you don't have to take this weigh on all by yourself.

" Ben just stands up as he says,"

James? How, did you know what I was going to do?"

James retorts with," I ran in to Bacchus after you just left, he told me what you were up to and I thought it might be a good idea to see just what you have planned. By the way, what do you have planned?"

Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Um, guess I don't really have one.

"James sighs as he says,"

Then it's a good thing I came here. You do know that if you push to deep in to the shadows you might not like what you find right? Even if you do catch Brad doing something horrible and legal, won't Brad just go back to being in jail, and Lacus just might be along for the ride? "

Ben gets depressed as he says,"

I know what you mean James. If, I just rush on in it could very well just make Lacus go deeper in to Brad's hold, and make her hate me more. But, I have to know, what he is up to, and what he is planning to do with Lacus! If you don't want to waste your time then you can leave James, but I am doing this no matter what.

" James just takes off his glasses and says,"

You made that quite clear that Brad and Lacus together tears you up inside.

But, I suppose if it was Kate with Brad I would be just as passionate about this, so I don't really blame you Ben. That's why ill tag along for the ride to make sure someone has your back.

"Ben is happy at this as he says,"

Really James? Thanks! "

James just nods and says,"

Hey, that's what friends are for right? This should be an interesting ride.

" T3-X5 then says," Will there be any more surprise guests mister James?"

James responds with," No, not that I am aware of at least." With that the droid says,"

In that case we will depart now, please remain seated."

With that Ben feels a bump as he feels the Tri-Edge prepare to lift off, before he sees the ship/Gundam blast out of Hallowed Bastion! As Ben sees the castle get smaller and smaller he says,"

It's odd, I am not doing anything wrong really, but why do I feel so uneasy?"

James sighs and says," You're just anxious about what's going to happen Ben. It would do you well to relax or you're going to be worn out before whatever this is about gets started. "

Ben chuckles as he says,"

Heh, good point James. I am glad you're coming along for the ride, among other things I have someone to talk to. Oh, but this does remind me. Should at least let Moz and Hiryuumon know I did not drop dead hahaha."

With that he presses a button to make a call to his room back at Hallowed Bastion. And, after a few rings he is relieved to see the image of his Moogle pal appear on the monitor! At once Moz looks worried as he says,"

There you are Ben! I was so worried about you! Are you ok Kupo?"

Ben grins and says," Sorry to keep you up worrying Moz, I just had a chance of plans."

Moz scratches his head as he says,

" You mean you're getting more food? Well, Hiryuumon would be glad to see that, but he all ready fell asleep! Are, you going to be back soon?

" Ben sighs and says," Well, I kind of won't be returning to the room for the night, or maybe even the next night. You see, I am right now in the Tri-Edge with James fallowing Brad and Lacus to see what they are up to on planet Venom? So, I know it's kind of all of a sudden but could you tell Cloud or anyone else that I am just taking a few days to roam around and think and to call me if they need me? Please?"

Moz sighs and says,"

What? Lacus, Venom? Brad, Kupo? Oh, all right, just make sure you don't do anything reckless!

" In the background a slumbering Hiryuumon is sleep walking as he is saying" Come on boss, give me back my cookie!

" Moz sighs and says," Oh no, he might bite the bed again! Stop it Hiryuumon! Er, good luck Ben, come back safely Kupo!

" With that Ben sees the Moogle quickly dash at the Digimon just as he is about to bite in to the wall before the image fades! With that Ben leans back on the chair and says,"

All right, now hopefully no one will worry. Venom, here we come!"

With this the Tri-Edge leaves the atmosphere of Corneria, and as it becomes a dot, little do they know that Doug is watching them! As the ship just becomes a speck of light Ben's pal just chuckles and says,

"Well, looks like they are off, now its time for me to do a little trailing. Sorry bro, but if you're not going to lift your head out of the sand, then I would prefer doing things my own way."

Doug cracked his knuckles, taking a deep breath to vent some pent up frustration. "

Brad's been getting worse, and the masters think that having Lacus around will keep him in check... but clearly, that's not the case; she's the one who's getting worse. Fowltror has gotten away with his attitude and arrogance for too long, and I'll get to the bottom of this myself.

" He looked over, seeing a button to call a space taxi to the hanger and grins as he says "

This one seems good enough, Taxi!"

He presses the button for a hired ride and then checks his wallet as he raises an eyebrow and he says, Wait, damn it, that dinner was heavy on the wallet! Stupid waiter just had to get the big tip, er, better go get some cash first!

"With that Doug dashes off to get some money for his odd separate trip to Venom, but for now we once more turn back to the Tri-Edge, which has just entered hyper space!

* * *

As Ben sees his surroundings turn spacey white he sighs and says,"

Well, might as well take a nap till we get there. At least Venom is on the edge of the system so it won't be too long to get there."

T3-X5 nods and says,"

Yes, all systems are working fine, so I would say that as long as nothing changes we should be on track to arrive to Venom in three hours.

"James nods and says,"

At least we don't have to worry about being shot down while trying to land, but even so the image of Venom as anything but a hostile place."

With that the image of a large green and grey world with green mist forming a kind of barrier around it appear. At once T3-X5 says,"

Ah, that's a fair belief Mister James. Planet Venom, the farthest planet in the core Lylat system. Its atmosphere is almost un breathable composed of a rocky surface that is broken by rough cliffs and chasms that is only separated by acid like seas.

The world was first truly settled only relatively recently by the mad scientist Andross. He turned Venom to his personal base of operations, but he also made life possible in brief spots of the world.

After his death, and the Anglar race was driven off, at last a Lylat friendly leader in the form of Andross 's grandson Dash Bowman took control and was able to make Venom a official Lylat world once more. However, even now despite Dash's good intentions the rocky and isolated nature of the world makes it perfect for those who wish to have their own activates take place away from prying eyes.

"Ben nods and says," Sounds just like a place Brad would like to go. "

James shrugs and says," I suppose. I, still can't figure out just why Brad would want to go there. Although, anything involving money can't be too far out of the picture."

Ben then clutches his fist as he says,

" It's always been a pain just trying to think things Brad's way of thinking. The guy is a demented psychopath who has no respect for anything but his own ego! Even now, I can't figure out why Lacus could ever, love him, or even tolerate him! I mean, I admit I don't really think like guys like Brad, but, I don't real him or I might become like him or something. Still, I wish I could just figure a few more things about that so I can finally, oh? What, is so funny T3-X5?

" He is shocked to find the droid chuckling as it turns to Ben and says,"

Funny you should be speaking about Brad Fowltror Master Ben. I just might be able to help enlighten you a little on that subject.' Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Wait, what? You have some info How? If this is a attempt at being funny T3, you need to work harder!"

T3 just goes to the side and presses a few buttons on another terminal before he says,"

I assure you it's not in my programming to give poor jokes to my master. I suppose now would be a swell time to tell you that one of Master Max's last objectives was to fine all possible history on the life of subject Brad Fowltror.

"James sits up as he says,

" You're serious? Why? " His responds is,

" After Master Max had seen the behavior of said individual, he wanted answers to conform his suspicions. Max also had a suspicion that Brad might have tides to his other great interest, the Juggernaught Project.

" Ben stands up and walks over to the robot before he says,"

What? Max, knew Brad had links to that insane super soldier program? Why?"

His responds is," Well, mostly because of his extreme amount of supposed natural power, and him continuing to refer to him self as the Unstoppable Juggernaught. What is more though is that after some research Brad's entire history before he joined the Enji Knights is quite, murky. Tell me master, how much do you know about Brad?

" Ben looks up and says,"

Well, besides the fact that he is strong and a jerk, not much really. I, admit I never really asked him about his past, since I can't stand his voice." James chuckles and says

" Come to think of it, there is little we really know about Brad's past. Lacus said that both his parents are dead if I recall.

" Ben nods and says," That's right, she told me that Brad moved in with his uncle in Neo Arcadia his first year of high school because his father killed his mother before killing himself. Apparently that's was his excuse for being such a prick. T3,, are you saying that was a lie?

" The droid shrugs and says,"

Well, let's start from the beginning. Brad Fowltror was born twenty two years ago on the world of Macbeth.

His parents were conformed to be Clyde and Luanne Fowltror.

It has been conformed that Clyde Fowltror was the janitor of a local tavern and that Luanne worked as a clerk at a Weil Mart on the capital city. It is also conformed that Brad had a small criminal record, but only for assisting a robbery and for assaulting a fellow minor in what the report says was a gang initiation fight. However, to spare you pointless data ill move on to the most interesting thing my research has revealed.

And that is that there is no confirmation of how both Clyde and Luanne Fowltror met there demise.

" Ben and James both look at each other before James says,"

You mean, Brad's dad might not have killed himself after killing his wife?"

His responds is,

" I mean Mister James, that there is no data on how either of them died period. There bodies were never found, in fact one day the data says both of them along with Brad vanished from there apartment and this was found only because there apartment super went to collect there rent and found no one inside before filling a missing report that was never solved.

The Fowltror family had few friends, so there was few people to gather questions from, and those that did know the family either did not care about what happened to them or were to drunk or other wise incapacitated to give a proper retelling of events.

" Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Wait, so, Brad and his parents just disappeared one day and Brad just appears later and says his parents are dead? What about his uncle?"

T3 continues to press buttons as he says,"

Well, here is another oddity master Ben. It would seem that, while there is proof that Brad Fowltror lived in a apartment in Neo Arcadia for his High School years, several of them to be precise, there is no proof of a uncle named Barney Fowltror ever living with him.

Clyde Fowltror did have a brother named Barney Fowltror, but there is every possibility that he could have changed his name. And there is also every possibility Brad never lived with this uncle.

" Ben scratches his head as he says,"

But, that does not add up T3. Lacus, told me she met his uncle once when they started dating in high school, and that he was a fat lazy slouch, but still his uncle.

" T3 just shrugs and says,

" I can not vouch for miss Lacus Raystar 's experience, but I am just saying what I know. "

Ben nods and says," You have been a great help T3, but, we need more, substancal stuff. Do, you have any data about what Brad was doing before he came to Corneria and met Lacus?"

His responds is," I regret to inform you that I can not answer that Master. And that is because there is simply no data about his life at that time. I truly do hate missing data, my and Bacchus's search for more info on the Juggernaught Project also has come to a halt due to nearly all possible leads being dead or missing. Its causing me to feel what you call frustration, the thought of not being able to complete a request, especially enticing ones like this."

Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry T3, you found out a lot of stuff, and dug out a lot of unknown dirt on my, not so little Brad problem.

Man, every time I think Brad reeks enough, he managed to smell even fishier! Its like a long expired onion, the more you peel back, the more it stinks. But, sometimes its necessary to smell the truth. In any case why in the world would Brad's parents bodies never be found? Why, would Brad lie about how his parents died? Unless, he killed them himself?"

James chuckles as he says,"

Come on Ben, I know you hate Brad's guts but, killing his own parents? I don't think even he would do something so twisted, let alone manage to get away with it. Still, there does seem to be some holes in Brad's all ready sketchy bio. I wonder, just where was he before he came to Corneria? "

Ben looks up again and says,"

Hah, who knows, most likely just beating up people. In any case, all this means is that I trust Brad about as much as I can ,, well I don't trust him at all. And, time to see just what kind of fun he has on Venom and if it can help fill in the gaps on your research on Brad's history T3. Er, not sure if it will help us find anything about the Juggernaught Project though."

The butler droid just presses a button to have planet Venom's hologram grow larger as it says,"

Maybe, but maybe not Master. The world of Venom is the closest hive of the activities of criminals to the capital planet. There is a slim chance that someone who either funded or caused the sabotage of the Juggernaught Project around. So, while you are up to monitoring Brad Fowltror's intentions, if you would keep a eye out for other noteworthy figures of scum and villainy it would be ideal master.

" Ben just clutches his fist tight as he nods and says,"

Oh don't worry, ill be sure to do that. Max, ill make sure your last wishes are granted, and all of the mysteries you were investigated become unraveled! Come on James, let's go research the whole planet, so we can try and avoid unwanted surprises. Er, and maybe get something to eat."

James shrugs and says," Sounds good, it's always unwise to investigated on a empty stomach after all. "

With that the two friends go on to eat before doing more research on Venom. And by the time they are done Ben is just about to take a nap when he is notified that the Tri-Edge is all ready exiting Hyper Space and approaching Venom! As we once more turn to Ben and James entering the cockpit Ben just chuckles as he says,

" Wow, that was faster then expected, the upgrades to the Tri-Edge really are impressive T3."

The droid turns to Ben and says,

" It is nothing Master, just trying to fulfill one of my programs which entails insuring the Tri-Edge maintains being a superior class machine.'

James just sits down as he says," Well, I think I can speak for everyone that I am glad you take your job seriously.

So, this is Venom, former base of Andross. Even after his death, it's hard to wipe away that evil impression."

Ben sees the giant green planet get closer and closer before he shrugs and says,"

I guess you can't just clean up a planet's image with some wax, unless its some major wax and has some major machinery paired along with it! Still, we are here on business not pleasure. So, let's get down to business.

So, the city we want to land on is Las Venomous right James? "

The red haired Enji nods and says,"

Correct. Las Venomous is the second largest city on Venom, and also happens to host dozens of casinos and luxurious hotels. But what will help us is that it also is both a spot were major crime organizations are reported to some times have meetings, and were many, illegal activates are reported to be held away from the prying eyes of the law.

"Ben narrows his eyes as he says,"

Sounds like the perfect place for Brad to do what ever he wants. Damn it, Lacus, please, don't give in to despair and throw everything you believed in away from what Brad is promising you! I, know you are stronger then that, and I really hope it's not just me thinking that! Er, anyway, shawl we begin to land?

"T3 nods and says,"

Affirmative Master. Descent producer commencing, landing target is Andross national spaceport. Please remain seated."

With that Ben and James sit tight and fasten there seatbelts as the Tri-Edge begins landing on Venom before James says

," All right, lets get this underway. Just remember to keep a cool head Ben. No matter what we find Brad, and even Lacus are doing, if we just rush in the problems could multiply.

" Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Ill try my best James. I just, hope there is nothing that will cause me to loose my cool in the first place."

James chuckles and says,

" Ill remember to keep a warp spell just in case. So, just to be sure, you do have a plan on what your doing right Ben?" Ben grins and says," Of course! I plan to fallow where Brad and Lacus went, and hopefully stay in the shadows while I see just what this is all about.

" James sighs as he says,'

Er, overlooking that that sounds like the plan of a stalker, do you have any idea where they went or how to track them if they are masking there magical energy?"

Ben is about to say something before he pauses and sighs before he says,"

Um, not really. Sorry, this all has been kind of spur of the moment. "

James laughs and says," I thought as much. Luckily, I thought of an idea that could work. We could ask the Lylat government officials here if they managed to spot any shuttles that mark the ones Brad Lacus and the others took, and when and where they landed."

Ben nods and says," Sounds like a good plan. We are on the same team so to speak, so hopefully they won't mind help us rooting out possible criminal activity. Oh?

" He and James then notice that the Tri Edge has finished landing and now see a lively port with countless different life forms roaming around outside the Tri-Edge's windows! T3 then says," We are now officially on Venom. Good luck on your quest Master Ben, I hope you get the conclusion you desire."

Ben chuckles and says,"

So do I T3. All right, let's do this. Er, just remember to keep a firm watch on your possessions James."

His friend chuckles and says,

" Don't worry, I did not expect a warm welcome. Let's just hope we can find enough friendly people here to help get things moving."

Ben nods and opens the door before he says,"

True enough, but, lets not get paranoid here. Even if it use to be a world wide base for a madman, or mad ape its still a Lylat controlled world now so it's not like its still full of hostile, people?

" Ben and James pause stepping on to the Venom port because they see someone is standing on the edge of the landing plank! Ben is not sure what to make when he sees a kid that looks around eleven or twelve years old in a purple outfit that nearly looks like a magician complete with a top hat and long round glasses! Ben just raises a eyebrow as he guesses that the kid is not in front of him to give out brochures as he clears his throat and says,

" Um, can I help you? Sorry, but, I am not handing out or taking anything."

The kid just gets mad and says," Such arrogance! Listen up rascal, your going to be paying big time if you keep this up!

"Ben and James look at each other before Ben shrugs and says,"

Um, why? I don't, think you even gave me a chance to pay the docking toll if that's what you mean."

James nods and says,"

Yes, this is not a private zone, it is no crime to dock in a open spot kid. I don't really like your tone. It this is some act, it's a poor one. Please stop harassing us before we contact the authorities. "

The boy's face turns red before he says,

" I AM the authority! I am Carl Clover, lieutenant of the Venom planetary defense forces! And you are in deep trouble for landing with out contacting the authorities punks! "

Ben just shrugs and says," Your, part of the army? "

Carl just grins and says," That's right! Don't let my size make you think you can ignore me, my magic can knock you flat in a blink of a eye and with my sister having my back ill beat you hard if you resist! Sis, ready to make some wise guys beg for forgiveness for landing on the planet without permission?"

All of a sudden Ben and James see a robotic female like maid roll out of the shadows and have its hands twirl around before Ben says," Listen kid, we really don't want any trouble. And, I don't know why if your really a army official why your harassing us in the first place. Why would we need to contact the army to land on the planet? "

Carl just sighs and says," Don't you even know what planet your landing on? Venom is a world that often gets criminals sneaking in to it to cause hassle! That's why all people must show Id's to insure they are not up to something nasty!

"James sighs and says," Oh right, I forgot how strict the cites like Las Venomous are with landing procedures. Are mistake, its are first time on this world."

Carl just chuckles and says,"

Sure it is, thieves! Your not going to get away with trying to pull a fast one on me! Who do you think you are anyway?"

Ben just face palms and says,"

Frankly I am shocked you don't know me kid. I am sorry for the misunderstanding but, I assure you I am not a criminal Carl Clover. After all, hero's and Enji Knights don't just randomly decide to go to planets to rob, we kick the robbers butts! Well, the good ones anyway."

Carl laughs nervously as he says,"

Don't think I am stupid! You really think that I am going to by that your both Enji, huh? Er, um, opps."

Ben and James instantly flash out there Enji emblems and for extra insurance James takes out his Id card and Ben shows off the Star Sword before Ben grins and says,"

I am Ben Auro, Enji Knight two years running. Sorry for being rude but I kind of am in a hurry so if you could kindly stop bothering us it would be nice." Carl quickly cleans his foggy classes before he says,"

Holy macron, you really are the Enji Knight chosen by the celestial ones to defeat the forces of evil?

Oh my god, I am so, SO sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Carl at once gets on his knees and cries as he says,"

I am sorry, I did not recognize you because of the fog! I always wanted to meet you, but not like this! Please I did not mean to disgrace you guys, please don't report this or I am finished! Sob!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says,"

Its ok, we did land with out notifying anyone, so, lets call this a double blame and forget this eh? Tell you what, ill forget the hole thing if you can help me with what I came here for ok?"

Carl sniffles and says," Sure! Um, so, what are you here for then Mister Auro?"

Ben just sighs and says,"

Er, don't call me mister, I, really am not that old Carl. But, to get to the point. The reason I am here in such a rush is because I came here because I am worried about a friend. In fact, I think you can help me find her faster then expected."

Carl nods his head and says,"

Really? Of course ! How?" James goes up and says,"

Are friend, and her friends came here on rather recently on a Gratification shuttle. Since it's kind of important we figure out where she went as soon as possible do you think you could tell us how many of those kind of ships landed here in the past day?

"Carl steps back before he looks down and says,

" Um, sorry guys. But, I don't have the authority to do that. Its kina confidential."

Ben sighs and says,"

I know this request deals with matters of privacy and authority, but its important we find this out right away. If my fears are right, then this could be the key to shutting down some illegal business before it starts so please help us Carl.

" Carl shifts his eyes around before he says,"

I, I am sorry but I can't help you! I want to , really! But ill be in big trouble if I do that, it will be breaking major procedure! Everyone that lands on Venom is insured full confidentially, even to the Enji!

"James raises a eyebrow and says,"

I am full aware of contracts of confidentially, but this is a little to protective. Who came up with this law, the governor ?

" Carl is about to answer before a older colder voice says,'

This law was passed to insure are residents would not feel like they would be harassed by the government and thus conduct business with out worry. The law was created in part by the governor, and in part by me."

Ben and James turn to the left to see the voice came from a man of average height with short blond hair and black pupils and a thin sword at his side named Yukianesa.

Besides him is a shorter blond haired girl wearing a blue sleeveless Lylat uniform, having a blue beret hat on her hand and having special "Arcus Diabolus Bolverk" revolvers in her arms.

To his right is a large red colored humanoid figure that is twice of the others size and has goggles on his head, short black straight hair, and some sort of massive arm bands on his fists! The forth man surrounding the blond one is wearing all black in some sort of old style suit topped with a top hat. He has green hair, has a large grin, and his eyes can barley be seen.

The last figure is a man who is covered in a white cloak, and the only thing else that Ben can see is that he has a impressive sword in a sheath by his side! As Ben sees Carl panic and step back Ben clears his throat and says,"

I would take it your this kids boss?"

The man in the middle steps forward and says,

" I am. I am Major _Jin Kisaragi_, the Lylat army official that has jurisdiction of the world of Venom. And you must be the esteemed Enji knights Ben Auro and James Elrond. I admit, I never expected this sudden honor to be trusted on to us.

" Ben nods and salutes as he says," Sorry to come unannounced, but I came here for urgent reasons.

"Jin just raises an eyebrow and says," And what are those reasons? Are you presuming agents of the Zannacross Empire?"

Ben looks down and says,"

Well, not that urgent. You see, I am fallowing fellow Enji Lacus Raystar, that, Brad Fowltror, and a few of his friends. I lost track of them but I came here to fallow them.

" Jin just frowns as he says,"

That's it? I know you have defeated many powerful forces of evil Ben Auro, but you can't just waltz in and break laws because your fallowing a friend!

" Ben gets anxious as he says,"

I know it sounds rather pathetic, but please Major Kisaragi I need your help finding them! I am sure you are aware of Brad Fowltror 's violent behavior right? I have a suspicion that he may be here to have a larger variation of his illegal brutal Power Club matches! That's why, if you could just help me find them, we can see if there is any illegal activates to be stopped! Surely you don't want such a thing going on right?

" Jin closes his eyes as he says,

" Of course I won't permit crime to take part on my watch. But, do you have any proof that such unlawful events are about to go on?

"Ben pauses before he looks depressed and says,"

Well, I don't have any real proof. But, I heard him talking about some big party going on, and his friends were also talking weird. "

Ben can see Jin being to look angry before James steps up and says,

" I know this sounds flimsy at best Major Kiaragi. However, please take in to account that we know all to well Brad's behavior and habits. Even if its just a small possibility, take it from us, its better to stop this before it goes out of control.

" The green haired man chuckles as he walks forward and says,"

True as it may be that you know the man's mindset Enji, is it also not true that your guess could be totally off? If that's the case, we will create a messier mess then the mess you envision!"

Jin nods and says," Ill have to go with Hazama on this. Unless there is proof that there is illegal activates involved I have no reason to hand over classified information to you Ben Auro. Sorry, but rules are rules.

" Ben gets upset as he says," Please, I just need to know where the Gratification shuttle he took! Even if there is no proof Jin, surely you can see the rational for looking up on possible leads right?"

Jin gets angry as he says,

" Why, just because you think so? Sorry to be rude, but your not my friend, and even if you are a great warrior and hero Ben Auro, I see no rational reason to asset you. If Brad Fowltror is up to something, I will deal with it. This planet is under my control, MY supervision!

" With that in a flash he grins his sword and strikes the ground to create a massive pillar of ice to his right! He then shatters the ice with the flick of the wrist and puts it away as he says,"

I may not be a Enji Knight, but I am quite a powerful warrior. I only was not put in to the Enji order, because they and I had disagreements with the true mindset of a warrior. Whatever, I don't need the Enji to do my job right, and I don't need you two to tell me how to do my job!

Your free to do what you like in Las Venomous and the rest of the world as long as you are not up to trouble. But until you have proof of criminal activate, I won't be doing you any favors, and I won't tolerate any vigilante activates from anyone, not even the chosen one! Understand?"

Ben gets upset as he says,

" Wait, you don't understand how urgent this is! If,

"James puts his right hand on Ben's shoulder as he says,

" We understand Major. Rest assured we will just take a look around the city and respect the law. After all, we are Enji Knights.

" Jin chuckles and says," Glad to here it. Sorry to be upfront some times I just have to make sure people don't let there arrogance blind them. Now then, I have other matters to address, it's a bit city after all.

" Hazama chuckles and says," Don't worry Enji, if I find your friends walking around, ill be sure to take notice your advice. "

Jin then looks around and says,"

Come along everyone, we have to move out now or we will be keeping are other guests waiting. Noel, make sure to give the Enji here a pass card."

The blond women nods and says," At once major! Here you are Ben Auro, this will insure you can keep your ship docked here without any trouble."

The girl, holds out a metal badge that looks like planet Venom and Ben takes it before he smiles and says,

" Thank you miss, up, sorry what was it again?"

The girl smiles and says,"

Noel, Noel Vermillion. I must say I always was impressed with you and the others achievements. I am sorry for the misunderstandings but I do hope you find your friends!"

Ben smiles and says," Thanks Noel, I hope so to. All right, I guess ill leave you guys to your work then."

Jin nods and says,"

Thank you for understanding. Carl! Get over here and stop looking so weak, it's embarrassing. See you around Enji, hopefully for the right reasons. Oh yes, and just be on guard no matter what. This city is not known for its outgoingness."

With that Jin, Noel, and the rest of his squad leaves for the nearest elevator, and as Ben sees them leave he gets frustrated and says,

" I can see that Jin. Damn it, this is not the start I was hoping for! This Jin guy, he seems to have a grudge against the Enji or something. "

James shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but maybe he is just a guy who takes his job seriously. He may have been a little to tense, but he was not being out of line. It's true, we have no proof about anything really wrong going on, so, there is not reason for him to go out of the way to help us. You do know there is the slim chance that nothing wrong is about to go down , and that Brad just took Lacus to some special rave party or something."

Ben looks glum as he walks up and looks at the dark red sky of Venom with a storm of dust clashing against the city's energy barrier before he turns to James over his shoulder and says,"

Maybe, but maybe not. James, I know this whole thing is just crazy. But, the way Brad looked before he left, the way Charley and CJ talked, even if I don't have any proof I just have this feeling that something rotten is going down. And, if I don't do everything I can to find out what is going down here, then ill always regret it."

James chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ben, we came this far we might as well fallow through with it. It is odd that Brad would come here just to party, there are plenty of other closer places to do that. Even if Jin, Hazama and the others don't think anything fishy is going on , it does not mean that is true.

"Ben nods and says,"

Yah, I don't want to doubt Jin and the others competence, but, there is always the chance that they overlooked something. Well, we are here now so it would be stupid to just go back."

James nods and says,"

Indeed. Lets just take a look around the city are selves and see if a anything odd or vile is going on. It may be a long shot, but it's the only shot that seems to be on the table for us at the moment.

" Ben and James are about to move out before a voice says

," It does not have to be your only shot Enji. Tell me, do you truly think in your heart something is afoot? " Ben and James quickly turn to the source of the voice and see the same white cloaked figured form before is standing by himself! Ben just eyes him carefully and says," Yes, I do. " the mysterious man then walks forward and says,"

Then are current path seems to be the same at the moment. If you are willing to share what you know, I will asset you."

Ben just chuckles and says,"

And, I should trust you because? No offense, but I have a history of bad things coming from guys who don't show there face. Why would you help me and go against Jin? Oh?

"The man then takes off his hood, to reveal a blond face that looks quite similar to Jin's face if slightly older! He then says,

" Because he and I are not quite united in are beliefs, or are motives. Forgive me for the secrecy, I did not want my intentions known until they were gone.

However, I am in fact an Enji Knight like you two. We met once or twice before casually but not for long.

I am _Ky Kiske_. We have not met often because I specialize in under cover missions. However, I am well aware of your efforts Ben Auro, and it will be my pleasure to assist you." He extends his hand and Ben smiles before they shake hands and says,"

Same here Ky, now that you mention it I thought both you and Jin seemed kind of familiar. To be honest you look like you could be Jin's brother.

" Ky nods and says,

" Not quite but close, we are half brothers, same father, different mother. Jin is the younger of us, and he also tried to become an Enji. However, his displace and focus was not quite as high as mine, and he failed the entrance exam. However, his calculating mind and natural talent for combat was good enough to get him far in the Lylat military. Still, he always was bitter at the Enji Knights, so I assure you that if he came off as cold that it was nothing personal."

James nods and says,"

Glad to know. So, you can really assist us, and think it can get us somewhere?"

Ky nods and says,

" My brother may be to the letter with the law he enforces, but I know sometimes it's important to bend one rule to enforce an even more important one, or lives. What my brother did not tell you, is that a Gratification class shuttle did land in this very port, albeit the first class section around a half hour ago.

And while I did not get to see the people who departed from the ship, I did have to attend to a port boy who was thrown off the port from what he described was a drunken wild muscular man. I may have only met Brad Fowltror once or twice, but I think its safe to say that fits him to a T.

" Ben sighs and says,"

More like a capital T. So, they are here at least, now we just need to know why. Even if its just a hunch, I still know Brad is up to something fowler then usual." Ky turns around and says,"

Your not the only one that thinks something rotten is brewing Ben. Like you I have no proof of this, but I am sure my suspicions that something is about to unfold and have for some time."

James gets closer and says,"

What, do you mean?" Ky looks around and says," I don't feel safe discussing this in the open. My brother or others might be able to hear what I have found out. Is your ship secure?

" Ben chuckles and says," Very secure Ky, lets just say its former owner wanted to insure that ship was his santarcy so if you have something big to tell us, that's the place."

Ky nods and says," Then let us go at once. Let me just tell my other ally here to meet us here, he can help explain things more clearly.

He then at once turns on his wrist transmitter and says,"

Tager, the situation has changed. Meet me in the Enji Knight's ship as soon as possible.

"With that Ben motions to the Tri Edge and says,"

All right, welcome aboard. "

With the Tri-Edge docking plank still open the three Enji Knights walk inside and Ben takes the other two to the Tri-Edge's lounge room before they sit down over a round table and Ben says,"

All right Ky, I want to trust you but if you really know something that can help us then now the time to let us in."

Ky nods and says," Of course. So, as my brother made it clear, planet Venom and especially this city of Las Venomous has a strict policy of keeping the plans of its visitors confidential. However, what Jin did not tell you is that he is being uptight about it today more then others. And that is because today planet Venom's unofficial new event that takes place every two years is about to start."

Ben and James both look at each other before Ben says,

" What do you mean? Some sort of party celebrating Andross 's death or something?

" Ky chuckles and says,"

Sort of, however what might have been a joyous event has become twisted to serve as a function to celebrate wickedness. To be more precise, it's an event dedicated to illegal activity and crime and its major hosts are all of the most powerful and influential crime lords in the universe!

"Ben widens his eyes in shock as he says

," Your, kidding right? How could such a major focus of criminal activity take place in a world that is part of the core Lylat systems? "

Ky sighs as he says,

" Because as my brother made clear, as long as it does not get anyone's attention, what happens in Venom theses days, stays in Venom no matter what.

This planet's population is small, and nearly anyone that lives in this city full time is in some way or another on the pay roll of a crime lord.

Governor Dash tries to fight them off, but he can only do so much, since the crime lords have bought off the judges, and will also kill anyone without mercy who dares to try and expose there hold on this city to anyone.

"Ben gets annoyed and says,"

This is nuts! Why would all these major crime lords risk so much to assert there inufence here? What is here that is so important to them? A source of gold, or drugs?" Ky narrows his eyes and says,"

More like a testament to all of theses crime lords power. For you see, what takes place in this city every two years, is a contest to show who is the most powerful of all in the world of the underworld. Ben, you and your comrades defeated Xiza, the demon lord and CEO of Vector, along with the godfather of the space pirates and other organizations correct?"

Ben looks solemn as he says,

" Oh yah, me and Max finished him off, no doubt about it. Why?"

Ky responds with," Well, as you're aware, with his death, a massive vacuum in the balance of power in the criminal order has become blown open with his death, a vacuum that has become even wider with Weil now dead and his tight control over his vast property shattered. However, nature detests a vacuum and now forces that were kept in bay by Xiza and Weil are all plotting for there own way to assert them self as king of this mountain of crime.

Thus this event that was merely a contest to show off the separate crime lords powers, has become a even more vicious contest to show who is the most ruthless and powerful crime lord of all.'

Ben leans back and says," Good grief, something tells me that they are not going to settle all of this by gambling over a Blitz ball championship or a galactic scavenger hunt contest. "

Ky chuckles and says," Your close, but its something more, reflective of there personalities. It's more like a Dark Tournament ,

the darkest of tournaments called the _Dark Tekken Gauntlet_.

And as you guessed its mainly about a brutal no rules brawl where all of the fighters sponsored by the crime lords fight to show who is the best of the best. And after a champion is found by any means, the winner can have any wish he or she desires granted. But more importantly the crime lord that sponsored him will be shown as the superior one, and be able to take the most money and power from his fellow crime lords and command them to his whims.

If the other crime lords have any objections, then they can challenge the winner to a decisive bout of mortal combat. The major difference this time, is that with Xiza dead, the winner will also become the new kingpin of crime and be able to take charge."

Ben sighs and says,"

Well, I doubt anyone could be worse as the top scumbag then someone who wanted to use ancient super weapons to commit mass genocide. Still, this can't end well no matter who wins. "

James nods and says,"

Yes, the best option would be to take all of them down. Crushing all of major crime lords operations would, have the effect of a tidal wave on criminal moment.

" Ky nods and says,

" Naturally, however, the crime lords are aware how great a risk this normally is. And that's why this event is submerged with secrecy, I barley made it out alive with this info. What is more, if the Crime lords are aware that the Enji are coming to slam them down with full force, they will flee in a seconds notice. "

Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

Well, even if they are all powerful in many ways, surely Jin has enough forces here to keep them here long enough for us and others to take them down?"

Ky looks annoyed as he says,"

Possibly. However, that would depend on if Jin or the rest of the planets military would be willing to act. And, if they would rather take bribes to let things go on untroubled, then that would make it even harder to expose this gathering of evil.

" Ben gapes as he says,"

What, Jin took bribes from the crime lords to just let this go on? Are you sure?"

Before Ky can answer a loud deep voice comes form the right and says,

" Positive, because I saw him interact with one of those crime lords."

Ben and James quickly get up and see the same large red figure that was with Jin is before them all! However he quickly shows whose side he is on when he raises his hand to pause as Ky says,"

Wait, he is with me! He is Iron Tagger, and while he serves under my brother, he wants to help.

" Tagger nods and says,

" I can not expect Major Kiaragi's willingness to let crime flourish under his watch, even if I must put my life on the line, I will exposé both his and the Crime Lords motives! "

Ben nods and says," Glad to see Jin does not have a totally blind pack of loyal fools with him. So, you say you seen Jin willingly let the Crime lords go do as they please?"

Tager nods and says,

" Yes, he is fully aware of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet and in fact, seems eager to cut a profit from it for himself! Here, let me show you just what I seen."

With this Tager takes out a kind of hologram recording cube from his pocket and throws it in to the air, before it glows and floats in midair and has a screen appear! Ben and the others quickly see a hologram screen showing Jin walking to the right, before he shakes hands with a tall man wearing a red and white business suit with a panther by his side, blond hair to his neck and a mustache, and a eye patch over his eye!

James looks closer as he says," So, I guess that's one of the major crime lords? "

Tager nods and says,"

Yes, that man is _Rugal Bernstein_, a vicious man with no respect for morals or the law. He has countless black market dealings that deal from assassinations to weapons dealing to drugs to slave trading, what ever he can make the most profit out of. Ah, in fact his personal spaceship, the Black Noah is parked right to the left over there."

Tager then points out the open window to the left and Ben sees a sleek massive purple and black spaceship taking four of the standard lanes before he shrugs and says,"

Seems like he does not hold back showing off his joy of the big flashy stuff. And, if that's his ship then it's the proof in the pudding that your Dark Tekken Gauntlet is more then just a story. " Ky nods and says,"

What is more is that we seen members belonging to _M Vega Bison_, the master of the Shadowlaw crime syndicate, leader of the Onaga Yakuza Shao Kahn, along with members linked to Heihachi Mishima Geese Howard and the other crime lords. "

James looks up and says,"

So, this really is going down soon, and Brad going to Venom has a very slim chance of being a coincidence. But, I still don't get why Brad would risk this if he really is going to be part of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet. "

Ben then gets upset as he shakes his fist and says,"

You don't get it James because thankfully you don't have what semblance of logic that Brad has in his brain! Brad does not care if it's a illegal tournament of criminals, he just wants to beat up as many people as he can and show off how strong he is! Damn it, and now he is going to get Lacus involved in this? I, I have to find this thing and, at least see what's going on! Where is this going on anyway? "

Tager sighs and says,"

I regret to say we still don't know where this is really taking place. It can really be anywhere on the planet. And with Venom being a dangerous planet as it is, it could take a while to search and find the location of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet before it's over.

" Ben then stands up and looks adamant as he says,

" Well, in that case we will just have to move fast. We might as well start with Las Venomous. I am sure one of the lower level crooks can be persuaded to spill the location."

Ky responds with," I would not be so sure. Everyone that is aware of the existence of the event, is also quite aware of what the prize of blabbing about it to anyone else is.

" Ben then just chuckles and stretches as he says,"

That's find by me, if it means making the only way to find where the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is going down, I am more then ready to give anyone that knows a answer a offer they can't refuse."

James raises a eyebrow and says," Hang on Ben, this is not something worth becoming a murderer for.

"Ben just chuckles again and gives James a thumbs up as he says,"

Don't worry James, I have no plans killing anyone to get what I want. However, creating a illusion that I will to scare the truth out of the people that have want I want, that's another story. The truth is this close to us, we can't let it slip away from us!"

To everyone's shock T3-4X then shows he was listing in as he walks in as he says,"

As long as you manage to keep your head clear Master Auro I estimate you have a fifty fifty chance of extracting the information needed to fulfill your current desire. However, just keep in mind, if you do run in to theses Crime Lords, keep in mind that they may have information for the Juggernaught Project so try not to delete them to fast.

With Xiza Belphhagos dead and all the knowledge he had deleted theses lesser crime lords are the ones who have the highest percentage of producing desirable results."

James nods and says," That's right, right after Xiza died, all of his corporation's databanks were wiped out.

Even while right after Xiza died we took his massive colony ship the Dämmerung and searched all around it, we could not find any trace of data left. This could be a possible lead, Max did say that it was funded by someone who wanted a powerful super solider right? Since the Zannacross Empire has its own powerful army, and Weil likes to build his solders, that makes one of theses guys a very likely suspect."

Ky looks around and says," Forgive me you two, but, just what is this Juggernaught Project?

"Ben just walks outside and says,"

Sorry Ky, but it's a long story and now is not the time. Ill be glad to tell you guys, after we see what this whole Dark Tekken Gauntlet is really about, and if we can bring down all of the criminals who think they can hide from the long arm of justice! All right, let's go light up some sinister shadows guys! "

Ky nods and says," Your right, we must act now to insure this grand gathering of criminals is brought to light at last and its conspirators are forced to face up to there crimes. Lets begin, how about a three way search through out Las Venomous? "

James nods and says," Sounds like a firm plan. Just remember, we can't get the attention of either the Lylat forces or any criminals, other wise this will get a lot more messy.

" Tager nods and says,"

Speaking of making sure we don't rouse any suspicion, ill return to the command base to make sure Major Jin does not get wary. I told him that I went to the ship to search for any illegal materials, but, he is a smart man so that will only pass for so long. Ill try and keep in touch for any progress, good luck gentlemen. "

With that Ben nods and says,"

Same to all of you. All right, here we go!"

With this Ben at once leaves the Tri-Edge and instantly takes to the air as he flies over the port and soon ascends past the tallest buildings of the city as he gets a firm look at the layout of Las Venomous before he says

," Brad, I don't know just what you have planed or what you want to do with this Dark Tekken Gauntlet if its real. But, I won't let you have your way, whatever it is I had enough of you having your way! Maybe I have not been able to protect Lacus or find a way to end her suffering. But, I sure as hell know I won't allow you to drag her any further down the path to hell your all ready trolling down! Now, just have to put all of the detective skills I learned from the Enji, and the movies! Let's see, that looks like a good place to start. "

* * *

With this Ben begins his search across the large city in hopes of finding a path to both the Dark Tekken Gauntlet and Brad. Ben starts by looking around the allies near by casinos for any would be entries. However, all he manages to find is a bunch of deadbeat gamblers who's luck ran out about to be," Educated" for not paying there debts by the casinos security.

After preventing any murders from unfolding on his watch and knocking out the guards in a flash he inquires from the deadbeats if they are aware of anything about crime lords and the DTG. However to Ben's annoyance the people he rescued don't seem to know anything but how drunk they are and Ben quickly leaves to search for other leads.

Ben hops around the near by blocks and spends the next twenty minutes trying to see if anyone else is less drunk. However, while he finds many people up to no good, and a few really stupid punks trying to answer Ben's questions with attempted robberies. The people that don't try to rob him just dismiss his questions with pure denial, even while Ben's able to tell that some of the straight instant denials have a ting of fear on there face.

After a few more dead ends inside and outside the buildings of the city, we fast-forward a bit to after Ben educated the latest group of punks the folly of trying to rob him he walks down the main square street of Las Venomous and sees a bunch of people partying before he sees a big wide screen bill board showing Atem and Ansem shaking hands with the words of Zeon peace treaty finalized

However, the image is quickly replaced by a scandal of another celebrity Ben is not even aware exists cheating on her forth husband, and Ben is dismayed to see more people pay attention to that then the previous screen. He then hears a women say,"

Oh, my, GOD! Can you believe that Ranglia Goli had an affair with Lion Forrest? I mean, she cheated on poor Greg Collie, but I never thought she would do it AGAIN! Most, shocking news, ever!"

Ben just face palms and says,"

Damn it, its like theses people care more about the state of there pop idols, then the Zeon Federation coming back to the Lylat Kingdom! Sigh, people can be so, so oblivious some times. Huh?

" He then notices three guys with piercings all over them, and one with a black dragon tattoo over his face laugh as the screen goes once more back to Atem and Ansem before the tallest guy gives the projection of Ansem the middle finger before he says,

" Stupid Zeon losers! Weil pulled all the stops and he still lost, and now that former leader is back in charge and thinks they can just come crawling back to us? Maybe after we make sure they know the price for treason!

" The guy to his left chuckles and says,

" I thought that Ansem guy was suppose to be dead? Whatever, leaders are all the same, as long as they don't screw up I don't care if a Pikachu is in charge!

"The guy to his right shoves a hot dog down his mouth before he says,"

Damn straight! All of theses wars, its not like I am stupid enough to fight for them! As long as they keep those freaks out of my house, I don't care what goes on!"

The middle punk laughs out loud and says,"

Damn straight Buck! I love when King Atem makes everything seem so damn important! Its not like anything is really going to change, soon they will make up another war once they decide that Zannacross Empire is no longer a good news story! Besides, the real show is going down tonight! Man, its going to be a bloodbath, I can't wait to see who is the top dog!"

Ben, who was about to vomit at the three punks arrogance and stupidly, raises a eyebrow as he clears his throat and says,"

Bloodbath you say? Sounds like you guys are going to a top notch show.

" The middle guy turns around and eyes Ben lusciously as he spits on the ground and says,"

Indeed we are, but who the hell wants to know?"

Ben grins and says," Me for one. I am just taking a tour to this city, and when I am done writing a report for my local paper about this planet's top accractions. This little event sounds like something to write about, so where do I get the tickets friends?"

The trio look at each other before the middle one says,

" Sorry man, it's a sold out event. Look else were."

Ben narrows his eyes as he says," Sold out you say? There are no sporting events that are suppose to happen today here. So, what else could it be?"

His responds is," Listen man, it's a private event for special members only! Your not going to get in, so just forget you even heard about it! "

Ben sighs and says,"

That's to bad, it sounded fun, and it sounded like you could help me find what I am looking for.'

The three guys all get there hands in to there pockets before the left guy says,

" What are you, some sort of cop?"

Ben just chuckles and closes his eyes, before he opens them with firm resolution and says,"

Oh no don't worry I am not a cop. Just a Enji Knight that is looking for something called a Dark Tekken Gauntlet I heard is going on around that's all.

" The three look at each other before the right punk chuckles and says,"

Ah good thing your not a cop because for a moment,,,,. Wait, WHAT!! GUH!!!"

In a instant Ben knocks the left and right punk out before he quickly grabs the middle punk by the throat and says,

" I have some questions for you punk, lets go talk some were that's quiet, ok?"

With this Ben instantly flies in to the air and lifts the guy in to the air with him before the people around them realize what is going on!In a matter of seconds Ben is fast enough to get to the top of the highest buildings in the city before he stops and says,"

All right, this is quiet enough. Is it quiet enough for you scum?

" The guy is panicking as he says," Hey wait man, I did not do nothing! Your making a mistake!"

Ben just smiles and says,"

Don't worry, I am not going to kill you, and if you have what I need I won't even arrest you. I just want to know where the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is being held, understand? " The punk looks around frantly and sweets rather hard as he says,"

What, what's a Dark Tekken Gauntlet? I don't know nothing about no Gauntlet! You're crazy Enji!"

Ben shakes the guy around as he says,"

You're a poor liar, so lets skip the lying and cut to the chase can we? I really don't want to hurt you but I also really have to get to this Dark Tekken Gauntlet before it's to late. So Last chance, tell me were it is or your going to regret it."

The crook snickers and says," What are you going to do about it Enji, arrest me? I rather go to jail then squeal to you all! If I give you any wrong ideas, some friends of mine will kill me!"

Ben just narrows his eyes as he says,"

And what makes you think I won't kill you?"

The crook laughs and says,"

Come on, you Enji are to bound to justice to ever let, AHHH!!!" Ben just drops the thug and as the thug screams out he says,"

NO!!! Not like this, I DON"T WANT TO, AH!!

" Ben instantly warps over and catches the thug before he makes sure his target is looking at him as he says,"

Everyone gets one save to make sure they get just how serious I am ! A Enji Knight's job is to stop evil and enforce justice, and must make hard choices! I will find a way in to the Dark Tekken Gauntlet punk, but you get to choose if you have to die first before I get there! So, one more time, tell me now or I won't catch you next time!"

The guy widens his eyes in terror before he looks at Ben and says,"

ALL RIGHT!! Ill tell you, just don't tell me where you learned about this ok? Your right, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is about to go down any minute, I was one of the people who was going to enter! You, you can't just waltz in, you have to have a invite or they will shoot you full of holes! I am not bluffing, see this is my invite!"

He trembles as he takes out a envelope with a red seal on it and Ben instantly grabs it with his free hand and uses his magical energy to pull the letter inside out before he sees words that say,"

The next Dark Tekken Gauntlet has been decided.

You Carlos Salzmann has been chosen by one of are founders to take part in this event , refusal can only be expected with a million Gill down payment. We welcome all old and new, victims and will notify the location twenty four hours from now. Break a spine, R. "

Ben sighs as he says,

" R, could it be that Rugal guy? In any case, this is all helpful but I still need to know where it is. I hope for your sake you really know where it is Carlos.'

Carlos nods quickly and says," I do I do!

Its, its in the edge of the city, the west most theater that is playing Phantom of the Opera! The sponsors got a whole show going on to throw off suspicions but the fighters all enter in the theaters basement! That's all I know, really! "

Ben then nods and says," I can see that. Well then, I guess we are done here." Carlos laughs nervously and says," So, we are cool right? No need to do anything rash right Enji?" Ben just glares at him and says,"

We are not cool punk, your trash that has no decently. However, luckily for you I don't kill people just because I don't like there lifestyle."

Carlos laughs and says,"

Ah nice! SO in that case ill, AHHH!!" With this Carlos realizes he is falling again as he says,"

HEY!!! What the hell man I told you everything! Please don't, AH!!"

Ben freezes him in the air with his magical energy as he floats closer and says," I said I would not kill you, not act like we are buddies. Remember Carlos, scum that crawl in the darkness can only avoid there fate for so long. So, why don't you cool off and rethink your life's goals? Hope we don't meet again, so later."

With that Ben clicks his fingers and Carlos keeps falling! However, Ben still let him off easy as he just falls in to a pool! As the water makes a big splash Ben at once flies off and looks at the letter before he says,"

All right, at last, this is it! Its time to see once and for all, what Brad is really up to and just what plans he has for Lacus with this messed up tordument! All right, time to let the others in on this, and hope this is real. Heh, I suppose I could have just used the Enji mind trick on him, he seemed weak enough. Nah, that was more fun, and I so needed to blow off some steam. All right, here goes soemth"

* * *

With this Ben at ones contacts both James and Ky and tells them about what he learned, and only six minutes later we turn to Ben and the other two Enji meeting up on the roof of the building parallel to the theater where everything is suppose to go down! With this we turn to Ben and Ky carefully looking at the building just as James lands and walks up to them. They all nod before James gets right in to it and says,"

So, how does it look?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

I think its more then that guy just being desperate. I mean, the times for the Phantom of the Opera indicate that the play started half a hour ago. However, there are still dozens of people entering, and many of them from the side.

" Ky nods and says,"

Yes, and there are plenty of fancy vehicles, and more then a few guards in uniform and out of uniform moving around for something that is just suppose to be a play. And, wait, is that? No way, now there is no doubt!

" Ben and James come over before Ben says," What is it Ky?"

Ky narrows his eyes and says,

" A bounty hunter I know all to well is entering the theater to, Sol Badguy!

" Ky points to the right of the theater as a man who is

left-handed, with reddish brown hair and eyes wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along with white jeans,

a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left forearm walk forward! Ben can spot that this apparent bounty hunter is welding a blunt rectangular sword named Fireseal before Ky goes on to say,

" That's Sol Badguy, one of the top ranking bounty hunters in the cosmos. He and I have crossed paths many times before. He, is not evil to the core but he has no qualms killing anyone that he is paid to kill as long as its not a child! He and I have fought before, and he is quite skilled, I even lost a few friends to his sword, and rumor has it he once fought your cousin Max and forced him to with drawl for one reason or another.

" Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Is that so? Well, that could be for many reasons, and I guess ill soon find out myself! Its very unlikely a bounty hunter would stroll in to a late play just to pop in. So, there is no doubt, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is here! All right, its time to see just what kind of treats this party is dishing out."

James holds out his hand as he says," Wait Ben, we can't just charge in! "

Ben stops and says," Well, I know it's a den of enemies, but we can take them as long as we don't fight them all at once."

Ky chuckles and says," Your confidence is admiral Ben, but its not just are ability to take on the crime lords that we have to factor in, its are ability to take them all down before any of them could escape.

" Ben pauses and says," Yah, you got a point.

" James then sighs and says," The best option would be to sneak in to the theater, witness the Dark Tekken Gauntlet in action and then take down everyone when they are not expecting it. The only thing now is to figure out how to sneak in unnoticed. Security seems pretty tight, and both you and I have to high a profile to get in to there unnoticed.

" Ky sighs and says,"

Sadly my recent string of arrests as guarantied that my face will be on the watch list to. There has to be some way to get in though."

Ben then sighs as he sees a man try to enter the side of the theater, only to be knocked back before he then sees the Phantom of the Opera sigh flash up as he says,"

Ah, Phantom of the Opera, I remember when I saw the real play. A man who hides his face, because he has to hide his intentions from the women he loves and can't find a way to express his feelings. Sometimes I think I and the phantom have some parallels. Wait, that's it! I know how to sneak in!"

James and Ky quickly turn to Ben as Ky says

," Really Ben? How?" Ben chuckles as he says,

" Simple, ill just do what Bat guy did! "

James raises a eyebrow as he says,

Bat Guy? What are you talking about Ben?"

Ben does not answer and just goes to his transmitter as he says,

" T4-X5, can you read me?" After a few seconds the self appointed overseer of the Tri-Edge comes in as it says,"

Of course I can Master, the systems on this world are too weak to overcome my and the Tri-Edge's systems. Can I be of assistance?"

Ben nods and says," Indeed. T3,,, is there any of the Zandalor Armor suits Max used left? Ones that he used to disguise himself as Janus?"

Ben holds his breath for a few tense seconds before he hears a responds in the form of,"

Indeed Master, Master Max always had a spar set of armor in store while the other one was being cleaned or fixed. Why, do you need some sort armor for your self?"

Ben grins and says,

" Not exactly, but get one of the suits prepped up, and ill explain on the way. I am returning to the Tri-Edge now."

James and Ky look at each other before James says," Ben, how is one of Max's armors going to help us get in?"

Ben just takes to the air as he says,"

Ill explain on the way, but I have a good idea. And I think it will work so just keep a tight watch on here and keep me informed!"

With that Ben darts off from building to building to quickly put his plan in to action. However, instead of seeing right now what Ben's idea is, to save time, and so it's more fun, we fast forward a bit in time to see Ben's plan in action!

And for this are perspective turns to a man that is looking over the side entrance of the theater.

He is a man who is bald wearing sunglasses, wearing white pants, a fancy red buttoned shirt, and a green pimp jacket who is welding black tonfans or beat sticks! This man hears someone coming and rises his sticks as a voice says,"

So, this is the entrance to the ultimate party is it not?"

The man instantly rises his sticks as he says,"

And you are? If your for the play, you're a little late. What kind of costume is that anyway?

" The man lowers his sunglasses and through his reflection he, and we now have a clear view of a man covered in full white and red body armor with his face concealed by a white mask with a X like silhouette on it!

The man has a sword covered in bandages of some sort sealed on the back of his armor, and if you need a hint the man's armor is in the style of the Zandalorians! He just walks forword and says,"

Its armor, not a costume friend. Now, ill repeat myself one more time, I hear there is a party inside, a party that suits me. "

The man wags his sticks around and in a instant smacks the trash can so hard to his right that he shatters as he says,"

The name is to you punk! And there is a party, but invite only! Your telling me your expected? Just who the hell are you?"

The masked man chuckles as he says,"

Who am I? I am the white void, the cold steel.

I am _Hakumen Kenob_i and I have come to reap destruction in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet that I know is behind you ! So do not deny me, or you will regret it dearly!" just chuckles as he taps his sunglasses and he says,"

You're a bold man Kenobi, but no one is entering here who is not on the list of invites! Hell, I never even heard your name before fool" "Kenobi" then takes out a letter and says,

" You mean this? The reason you never heard my name before Big, is because only people who are about to die are aware of my existence! Now I would rather enter this smoothly, but it depends on how smart you are that this is going to end Big."

steps back before he taps his glasses and the computer inside it shows a list of names, and glows green before he says,

" Yah yah keep talking freak show. Well, ill be damned, that name is on the list! But, I know Carlos, he works for me! And you're sure as hell not him!"

The white armored bounty hunter chuckles as he says,"

He was the target of my employer, and I picked this invite up when I was through with him. If you thought he was worthy to enter this little game, then ill clean house and make me enough to have a nice planet to myself."

Big chuckles and says," I like your style Kenobi, it will be fun seeing you get humbled inside! All right, your in, just move in fast."

With that Mister Big taps the doors, and they open up, showing dozens of guys with various guns behind the door.

Big nods and says," Go straight to the elevator, someone else will explain the rest.

"Kenobi nods and says,

" All right, glad we came to an understanding.

"With that Kenobi walks forward and the various men all step back before the armored man walks forward.

Now, if your not aware who Hakumen Kenobi really is by now to make it obvious the "bounty hunter looks around before he taps his helmet to turn off the audio receptors before he says,"

James, I am in, is everything set up?"

His responds is," All clear Ben, we boosted the transmitter and should be able to hear and see everything you experience without interference. Good luck Ben, may the force of light be with you Ben just walks forward to not get any unwanted eyes on him as he taps his neck again to turn back on the audio receptor before he walks to the end of the large room, and sees a blond women with her hair in a pony tail and in a business suit bow before she says,"

Your in luck, we were just about to head down to the stadium. Please enter right away mister Kenobi. And please remember your about to be in front of very powerful men, so you might want to work on your manners."

Ben just chuckles as he says," Don't worry miss, I know how to deal with all kinds of people."

With that the women giggles and presses a button before she says,

" Right this way sir, with this the elevator opens, and Ben sees many types of people in the platform. Despite the group of people of all shapes, sizes, color, and species, Ben instantly notices that they all have the same murderous glare in there eyes and just chuckles as he walks in without another word.

A white haired man with one red eye and one green eye wearing a red coat with a odd right hand that holds a large sword called the Azure Grimore just snickers and says,

" What do we have here? Some masked joker is holding us up? Man, you better be able to fight worth a damn because when this joint starts I am going to shave that mask you're wearing down your throat!"

Ben just turns his head and says,"

You must be quite confident of your skills if you recklessly mock a person who you have no idea the extent of his strength. By the way, your not related to a man named Dante do you? "

The man grins and grips his sword as he says,"

Dante? You really have no idea who I am? I go by the name the Grim Reaper, and the name's Ranga the Blood Edge, the top bounty hunter in the universe if I don't say so my self!" Ben chuckles and says," I heard a man named Sol Badguy has the same title. "

Ranga grimaces and says," That's because he and I never crossed paths, till today! However, once this party gets starting we will see who is number one. Who are you anyway?

"Ben sighs and says," I am Hakumen Kenobi, and I am here to fight, that's all.'

Ranga chuckles and says,

" Trying to keep your cool image up mask guy? Find Kenobi, we will see if you can keep that up once we enter the ring! Lets get this started all ready, I have prize money to win!

" The women from before says,

" Sorry to keep you waiting, but we were just conforming the readiness of are hosts. But, everything is ready now so lets, huh? What the?"

Everyone hears a loud thrashing sound before Ben cringes inside his armor as he hears non other then Brad shout out,"

HEY!! HOLD THE DOOR !

" Everyone then hears some shouting before Ben, Ranga and a few others poke there heads to see Brad trying to get inside! is furious as he says,"

Who the hell do you think you are punk? Do you think you can just walk in here? Do you even know what your walking in to you ugly tar smelling baboon?

" Brad narrows his eyes as he says,"

Ugly, who are you calling ugly blade face? And that tar smell is from my pal CJ, who just HAD to chow down on those deep fried watermelons! Course I know where the hell I am, I am about to enter the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, score the big one, and smash any loser that gets in my way!

"Big frowns and says,"

So you do know what this is? You punk, your going to die for coming where your not welcome!"

Brad just chuckles as he instantly backhands a guard trying to jump him through a wall before he says,"

But I do have a invite you tool, right here!"

He then takes out the same letter Ben showed and Big scans it with his glasses as he says,"

Your, Yammy Sunder? Well, it looks like your name matches up but your past the cut off Yammy!.

" Brad cracks his neck and says,"

Maybe I did spend a little to much time chewing down a braw feast. However, it was worth it to make sure I am not hungry bashing when I beat down you losers! You're going to let the champion to be out of the fun because of something as lame as rules? Since when did criminals care about rules?

"Big just checks his sunglasses again as he says,"

Well, you have a point, but, huh, what the? Oh hell no!"

Big's glasses glow red before he snarls and says,"

Thought you could pull a fast one on us you little punk?

Your Brad Fowltror, a god damn Enji Knight!! You Enji here to stick your nose where it does not belong?"

Brad just grins as he says,"

Hell no, I may here to crash the party but it's for my own reasons! So get out of my way before you die!"

Big then aims his beat sticks at Brad before he says,'

You damn fool, ill teach you to not know your place! Waste this fool, Blaster Wave! "

With this Mr. Big unleashes his power and fires a massive energy beam from his weapons! Ranga chuckles as he says,"

Damn, I thought that chrome dome was just talking big but he has some power to him. Looks like that big talking idiots shut up.

" Ben sighs and says," Sadly, that idiot is a lot stronger then you would think. Better hang on to something

.' Ranga looks at Ben and says," What are you, huh? What the hell?"

He and the others are shocked to see Brad just standing where he was blasted and laughs before he says,

" You call that an attack? ? HAHAHAH, more like mister puny! Now, you got my shoes dirty you punk!"

With that Big steps back and says,"

Why you little, GUH!!"

In an instant Brad grabs Big's sticks, crumbles them in a instant and then smashes Big so hard in the head he goes through the ground! Brad then looks at all of the guards and just spits on the ground as he says

," You want what he got with interest? "

The guards look at each other before they back off and Brad laughs and says,

" Thought so chumps. Now, come on guys, its party time!

" With that Ben moves to the edge of the room as CJ, Charley and the rest of the gang come in yelling like they are at a rally with Lacus slowly walking behind them with her head down, as if in repressed shame. Ben uses all of his will to pretend Brad's behavior does not effect him as he moves back and Brad walks right in as he says,"

Make room for the champ punks!

" With this Brad and his gang plus Lacus manage to squeeze in just enough as Brad shouts out and says,

" All right close the doors all ready so we can get on with this toots!"

The women just looks disgusted as she says,

" Yes, no problems here, sir." With that she quickly presses the button and the doors close before Brad says," All right, I can taste victory in the air! Hey, what are all of you looking at!?"

Ranga growls and says," You have a lot of nerve just walking on in and saying you're going to be the winner when you don't even know who your facing jackass!"

Brad just chuckles and turns to Ranga as he says,

" I don't need to buddy, because there is no one stronger then me! But, since I am in a good mood ill wait till this game kicks off to show you just what I mean! Having fun so far Lacus?"

Lacus just smiles, if weakly and says,"

It's, been immersive that's for sure."

Brad chuckles as he says,"

Oh, you have no idea baby doll, by the time the night is over your going to have so much fun you're going to forget about all of your problems! Lacus nods and tries to move as she says,

" Sure, but for now, can someone please move there arm? I, keep feeling things in the wrong places!"

Brad just chuckles and says," Come on girl, I know your flexible to avoid any lasting damage! I thought I made you tough enough to handle something like this but I see I still need to work on you, am I right boys?

" Brad's goons laugh and Ben sees Lacus sigh before he restrains his disgust as he says, using the armors mask to distort his voice to say,"

You should stop treating your friend so lowly, it makes you look pathetic."

Brad does not see Ben and at once gets angry and says,"

And who the hell are you to, what the. No way!

" Brad sees Ben in his Kenobi armor and nearly looks freaked out as he says,"

What the, you, your suppose to be, oh wait. Different color. Damn it, thought you were a ghost sucker! But you're going to be a ghost if you keep that up! Think you know better then me to treat a girl? I bet you never even had a girl touch you masked freak! Think you're strong enough to talk back to me huh wise guy?

" Ben just uses all of his will to cross his arms and says,

" Lets just save this for the ring."

Brad chuckles and says," Find, ill enjoy tearing that mask off and smashing your head in! How long is this ride anyway?

" Lacus looks and sees a yellow metallic wall out of the one window before she says,"

Please be patient Brad. I think we are going deep in to the planet, where Andross had his base and where he died."

Brad shrugs and says," I don't really care, ill fight anywhere at any time. Now, time to show everyone, just how great Brad the great is!

Charley laughs and says," Oh yah, you said it!

"Brad just shoves him and says,"

Shove it chunk, I hate that stupid grin of yours!"

With that as everyone goes on to start chatting and Ben is relived to hear the crowd cause him to hear Brad's voice less he sees Lacus just looking in the window, and restraints the urge to comfort her as she looks at him, and while she does not know its Ben seeing the armor Max wore causes her to be uneasy as she looks down and Ben thinks to himself as he says,

" Lacus, , I don't know what Brad is thinking. But, that's why I am here. To insure Max's last tasks are finished, to avenge him, and to see just what mess this is!

"With that Ben stays silent and a minute later the doors open, and everyone walks out to see a hallway, that leads to a wide blue area! Ben sees many fighters all over this wide blue area as he sees a giant circle ring in the center, and a few rows of stands. Ben then sees a wide red box in the top of the area, like a box office seat in a sports stadium before he says,"

That must be where the Crime Lords are going to watch, and where my primary targets are, besides Brad at least.

Now, lets see what kind of show is in store."

Soon enough a women wearing a referee outfit with red poufy hair, and, what seems to be a raccoon tail and ears walks to the center of the ring, takes out a microphone, and takes a deep breath before she says,"

Attention all soon to be brawlers! The ultimate Dark Tournament in all space, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is about to begin! We are about to start assigning match ups soon, but would everyone please salute are fabulous and handsome set of founders first!"

Soon the lights grow dim, before several pillars rise out of the ground! The spot light goes to a man covered with a red military outfit with a red beret with a skull on his head, and a cape covering his limbs! Looking smug with a wide evil grin Ben does not have to guess who he is for long as the announcer quickly says,

" Are first host is none other then the handsome genus M Vega Bison, owner of many things, the Shadow law Syndicate one of them!

"Another spot light then goes on to shine on a man appears as a middle-aged man with blond short, slicked hair, wearing a aikidogi with red hakama and white uwagi without sandals and has his arms folded.

The announcer then says,

" And this fine man is none other then Geese Howard, another graceful generous star who hails from Southtown!"

The spot light then turns to Geese's right as they see a man with long purple hair and a mustache and wearing golden armor and a cape before the announcer says," And hear is his lovely half brother, and half owner of his business, Wolfgang Krauser!

" With that the spot light goes on to another man, a tall man only wearing a armored loincloth, spiky shoulder pads, a red cape, some armor over his face with a spiked helmet over his face! The women then says

," And here we have the, Er, elusive, and very powerful leader of the Onaga Yakuiza, the bold Shao Kahn!

" With this the spot light then goes to the left as everyone sees a man with very long, and straight white hair with a mustache in a business suit! The announcer then says," And here we have the veteran CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu corporation along with a founder of several, expansive charities,

the wise Heihachi Mishima !

" The spot light then turns to Rugal Bernstine once more, petting his pet panther and sitting nonchalant on a throne like chair he brought with him as two women servants of his, the blond Mature and the short brown haired Vice give him some food as the announcer describes him before turning to a large slug like being of the Hutt species.

The announcer then says," And with the, happy Barba the Hutt we now have are full list of founders! Watch carefully fighters, theses powerful men can make your dreams come true, or give you your worst nightmare on a sliver platter!

However what happens is up to all of you! I am Koto and I will be the referee for are time here! But, before we begin, are main sponsor of the year, the man who got the ball rolling this year despite all of the hassle would like to make a brief speech! And here he is now,

Mister Wong Yun Fat!

" With this Ben sees another pillar rise right out of the ring before he sees a man with slick black and sliver hair, wearing a brown business coat with his black jacket thrown around like a cape appear! He looks excited as he says,"

Hello ladies and gentlemen. Are you all ready for some excitement? As you are all hopefully aware, this Dark Tekken Gauntlet is to show who is truly the most ruthless fighter, and the most powerful being of all! And what is more, the right to be the ruler of all crime is on the line, so don't hold any thing back my little combatants!

There is not much rules to remember, just that once the fight starts it finishes till one falls, one way or the other! Yes, ill be looking forward to the carnage you will all unleash, and just what potential you all have! Ah, but enough with the formalities. I know you all did not come here to talk, but to fight! And so let the process of fighting be organizations, and after that, this year's Dark Tekken Gauntlet shawl begin! "

With that all of the crime lords nod in agreement before Brad chuckles and licks his lips as Ben notices he is ecstatic as Brad says,

" At last, its all going down at last! All of my waiting, its about to pay off! Watch closely Lacus, I am going to humble all of theses big shots, and show who is truly number one! That's right; soon, the whole food change is going to be rewritten because the "Unstoppable Juggernaught" Is not just going to make a ripple in this pond, but a tidal wave!

"Lacus just looks up and says,

" If you say so Brad. As, as long as it means a end to this pain at last."

Brad grins and says," Oh it will Lacus. After all, I got you this far right? "

Lacus nods before Brad laughs and Ben looks away as he sees Ranga, Sol Badguy, and others getting ready before he says to himself,"

Looks like no turning back now. It was a long shot, but everyone's hunches turn out to be true. Theses crime lords, Brad, Lacus, its time to get to the bottom of everything! Now, no matter what, I have to see this through. Even if this is place is full of sneaky scumbags, I can't let any of them trip me up. So much is at stake. Well, might as well just take it as it goes, at lest everything seems to be set. Ah, looks like its time to see who I have to fight,,

Cosmos, if you can hear me, please be Brad."

With that Ben goes over to the computer that will decide his match, but as he tries to get ready for the madness that is about to unfold, little does he know that the true extent of the madness has yet to be unfolded! And to see what I mean we leave Ben and the others for now, to turn to the top of the government building of Las Venomous!

* * *

And the reason are view is turning to this place is because another plot is brewing, and one of the conspirators is none other then a member of Major Jin's staff, Hazama! The green haired man is stepping out to the roof as he whistles and says,"

My, things are turning up nicely, but, why are you all hiding?" His responds is a cold voice saying,"

Because while you may be the joker of the pack Hazama, the rest of us don't like disgracing are reputation! In any case, is everything set?" Hazama nods and says,'

Yes, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is going to start any second now, and, are target is in there packed tight like a sardine! Looks like its time to please the master, eh Orchi?

"Soon his comrade steps out of the shadows, and reveals himself to be the leader of the Emperor's Hands! The white haired man nods and says," Yes, as long as we can bring Lacus Raystar to his feet Master Damonus will be very pleased. With her in the mist of that bloodbath there is no way she will escape us.

" Hazama then whirls his pocket watch around and says,

" One hitch though, that Ben Auro tagged along for some reason, and him and a few other Enji are snooping around. If that chipper hero of the light catches on to are plan, could get a little messy.'

Mizuchi narrows his eyes as he says,"

He may have defeated lord Xiza and others, but we won't let him interfere! We will try to capture Lacus without him realizing it, but if it comes to it we will exploit his weakness and destroy him! The Emperor's hands always size its targets and drag them to the darkness. No one will stand in are way! Now then, Terumi, are you sure everything is ready? I would hate for carelessness to foil are plans. "

Hazama laughs as his eyes glow red and he says,

" Are you kidding? I won't not mess this up for the world! To at last free Master Zannacross, and kill a bunch of stupid humans, there is nothing I would love more!

" With that he punch's the door behind him and shatters it before he forms a sinister grin forms and he says,

" Yes, come on guys, the massacre is about to being so put some effort in to it! HAHAHAHAH!!"

With this other figures in the shadows behind Mizuchi all laugh to various degrees, and with that the pack of demons plan to see there own agenda gets fallowed through! However, to see what they have planned will have to wait, because this marks the end of today's chapter!

Well, plenty of things have been revealed today, and what started with a late night training session has ended with a battle royal of insanity about to start!

Can Ben figure out just what is up with Brad, get to the bottom of the questions Max's droid brought up, and handle anything the participants of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet and its founders throw at him, and also have enough to stop the elite demons of Darth Damonus from capturing Lacus when he is not even aware of it? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next exciting chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet starts off with a bloody roar, but just as Ben gets use to the dark system that he is taking part in, Brad shocks everyone by revealing the extent of his mad ambition! Meanwhile, as Brad shows just how high he is truly aiming for, Hazama Mizuchi and the other emperor's hands slowly prepare to scoop up the distraught pained Lacus!

And to top it off Doug arrives on Venom to fallow throgh with his own plan!

Just how will this train ride to insanity town end? To find out, tune in to ****

**_Chapter 149: Uproar of the Juggernaught of the Opera? Staying afloat in the Clash of Bloody Ambitions!! _**

All right, before we go, a few authors notes. First, if you're not aware, Jin, Ranga, Noel Hazama and a few others are all from the Blazblue series. It's a great fighting game, shows 2D fighters still are a blast. Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy are from the other fighting game series Guilty Gear. Guilty Gear and Blazblue are both made by Arc systems works, but since for some reasons since Sega had to be jerks and by the rights to Guilty Gear and make them the sole commander of those rights Arc Systems started over and creates Blazblue. Even though Blazblue and Guilty Gear are two entirely different series they share some traits, and since they both resemble each other I made Jin and Ky brothers in my story.

Hehehe. All right, I hope I don't have to tell anyone who M Bison, Shao Kahn or Heichia are.

However, for you guys that are not so fond of fighting games, Geese Wolfgang and Regal are all from SNK's Final Fury , Art of Fighting and King of Fighters games, and they were all wicked bosses that would make M' bison scream like a school girl. Sigh, poor SNK, if they just did not have there games only be on that overpriced Neogeo system for so long then the King of Fighters games would have likely been more popular then Street Fighter, but, they screwed up big time in King of Fighters 13 since they were obsessed with making everything so bloody big at the price of everything else,,,. Ah, in any case, I think that's all for now.

Sorry if the chapter was a little slow action wise, but it was all to get the massive mayhem that is going to unfold soon started so hopefully it will all be worth the wait hahah.

I know more questions about Brad have been raisen but they will be answered in due time, trust me. All right, that's everything. Like always, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see many more, for this chapter. And with that, stuff, and till next time!


	40. C 149: The Uproar of Bloody Ambitions!

_**Chapter 149: The Juggernaught of the Opera's upstaging Uproar? Staying afloat in the Clash of Bloody Ambitions!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben went from ending a top class training session one second to seeing Brad possibly undergoing his most radical scheme yet! By chance Ben happened to overhear Brad's goon pal's CJ and Charley talk about something involving scoring big, risks, and Lacus! To ease his fears Ben fallowed them, only to have his anxiety multiply as he sees Brad Lacus and his gang go off on their own to none other than planet Venom, the former base of the deceased deranged villain Andross! Not sure what Brad's true intentions were, but having no doubt that the conclusion could only lead to trouble, Ben desperately sought a way to follow up on his most hated member of the Enji order to insure that Lacus did not sink any further to the dark side! Thankfully, while Ben did not want to bother anyone else in his personal quest, he was able to find a way to presume them by taking the Tri-Edge! After James showed he was willing to show his support and tag along Ben and James along with Max's faithful droid T3-X5, after telling Moz to hold down the fort and tell everyone not to worry, they were off to Venom! And little did they know that Doug was keen on fallowing then separately to do things his way! After Ben learned some disturbing details about Brad's history that T3-X5 dug up on Max's request, a few hours later thanks to the advanced hyper drive on the Tri-Edge they were descending on the unfriendly planet and the massive pleasure city of Los Venomous itself!

While at first Ben and James seemed to be having a rough welcome form the hardliner Lylat major Jin Kisaragi, he was glad to see that his brother, the Enji Knight Ky Kiske was more helpful! It seemed that Ben's fears were justified when he learned that something big was going down on Venom, a tournament hosted by all of the most powerful crime lords in the universe, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! It seems that after the deaths of Xiza and Weil, the lesser but still quite powerful crime lords are now about to unleash a brutal contest to see who will become the new king of the underworld! With a target in mind, Ben quickly sets out to find the location of this underground party before Brad makes whatever move he plans to make, and after some, clever defective work he is able to find the entrance of the Dark Tournament beneath the theater playing the Phantom of the Opera! After donning one of Max's spar Zandalor armor body suits and re-coloring it to pass himself off as a bounty hunter by the name of Hakumen Kenobi to at last past the guard dog that was and after seeing Brad make his own entrance, at last see the Dark Tekken Gauntlet in action!

After being introduced to the crime lords like M Bison, Geese Howard, Shao Kahn, Rugal Berinstine and the others, and seeing that several powerful bounty hunters like Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy, all of the crime lords and the mysterious host Wong all having their own agenda, and Brad's own plans, Ben has a lot on his plate to worry about. But if that's not enough, little does he know that the Emperor's hands like Mizuchi and even the supposed Lylat official Hazama are slithering around to obey Damonus 's wish and capture Lacus! Can Ben among everything else catch on to the plan of the top Demon Lord's agents and stop them in time?

Only one way to find out, so let's get this party started, Gundam final set, ready, GO!!! Wait, wrong series, still, the gong for the chapter to begin, has been banged!

* * *

However, before we see just how the kick off to the Dark Tekken Gauntlet will unfold we start today's chapter with someone else that desires to get to the bottom of this mess, and its none other than Doug! Ben's pal has been acting rather, complex ever since Weil was killed, and now it's time to see just why he decided to go off on his own to see what Brad's agenda was! And for this we now turn to the Taxi spaceship he hired to give him a ride, which is just now descending past Venom's atmosphere!

Because Doug did not want to do this with anyone but himself, and was rather low on funds at the moment the member of squad 7 had no choice but to hire the lowest class of space Taxi's to fallow his friends! And because the class C space Taxi is far below both the Tri-Edge and the Gratification ship Lacus and Brad went on, he just now arrived on Venom! But as are view turns in to the blond haired ace martial artist in the backseat of the space cab he seems not to mind being delayed as he is just laying back with his legs out chilling to the tune playing in the space vehicle before he just gazes at the dangerous raw surface of Venom before he chuckles and says,

"Man, Brad sure knows how to put a cog in the were going so smooth until he somehow got that chick back under his wing. Ben just had to chase after that scum just because it might involve Lacus degrading to an even more pathetic state. I mean sure, I wanna see Brad get his ass beat just as much as the next person, but Ben just needs to learn to let things go for a while and move on till the time is right.

We are all ready in a war whose outcome is going to decide the fate of the goddamn universe; I'd say that universal dangers outweigh girl problems. This pointless drama is just making it that much harder on him, and that kind of stuff generally aggravates me! Whoa, keep driving straight bud! If you want the cash, make sure we both get there in one piece!"

The annoyed cabbie responds by saying, "

Yah, well unless you can drive yourself, stuff a sock in it! You know, if you're not too keen on drama, then why you insist on flying to Venom at full speed?

" Doug chuckles and says,

"Simple dude. I've had enough of seeing things go from sour to worse, so I am going to clear up this whole fiasco my own way! So, take me to the capital of this joint pronto!

" The cabbie chuckles and says,"

No dice, I am low on fuel, so this will have to be your final stop!"

With that the space cab at last lands on the surface of Venom and Doug lands on the rocky terrain before he quickly looks around and only sees Los Venomous and the remains of Andross's former palace before he raises a eyebrow and says,

"Yo, what gives?" The driver of the ship gets annoyed as he says,

"What gives is that I have to drop you off here because I need enough fuel to get to the refueling station back on area six! Sorry for the less than perfect performance but you get what you pay for! Now if you excuse me and give me the rest of my cash, then I'll make like a tree and get the hell outta here!"

Doug chuckles and says, "Take it easy dude, you're way too tense! Venom may have used to be a hostile place, but Andross a page in history now, and it's a official planet of the Lylat Kingdom!" The cab driver then chuckles back and says, "

True as that may be this world is still rigged with natural traps thanks to the work of that demented ape! So I rather take my chances and leave before I wind up flying over the wrong overlooked zone and get cooked!"

Doug rolls his eyes and says, "Man, if you're going to be scared of phantoms, then you're never going to live freely bud! But, to each his own, here is your, oh?"

Doug was about to walk over to the other side of the cab to pay the cabbie the rest of his payment when all of a sudden the ground he walks over glows red before Doug says,

"What the? Oh hell!"

With that he hears the ground shaking before he instantly pushes the cab back, before a giant brown spike bursts up and crashes through the lower side of the cab! The driver is ok, but he is still shaken up at the sudden move and he turns around to say, "

My ship! I just paid off the damn loan!

"Doug just says, "That was cutting it a little to close! Guess the tremors here are as bad as ever.

" The cabbie gets furious as he says, "Who needs to chill now, idiot! I am so suing you for this! Damn it, how the hell am I going to get home?

" Doug gets defensive as he says, "Wanna sue somebody, then direct it at the idiots running the show here! Don't blow this out of proportion man, don't you have a cabbie union or insurance that could help you out? "

The driver just moans and says, "Yah, but now my credit is shot, SHOT!!!"

Doug just lifts the half of the space taxi up in the air and walks in the direction of the city before he says, "

Don't worry, I am sure we will find someone who can glue your ship back together in the city. Come on, I'll take you there myself. The faster we get to the bottom of this, the faster you and I both get off of here! Man, this would be easier if the official guys around here were, oh? Speak of the devil, looks like for once we have helpers on the scene instead of after it! "

Doug grins as he sees a blue Lylat drop ship fly up and quickly land before he says,"

Now, here is some much needed good luck. With any luck they can point me in the direction Ben and James went. Hopefully it's someone who knows what they are dealing with and, huh? What, is this a member of the military or a horrible comedian!?

" Doug's source of irritation steams from him seeing the drop ship open up and none other than Carl emerged! Jin's kid assistant looks around angrily as his metal doll comes right out behind him before he says, "Oh man, it's bad enough that the Major had to yell at me for all of the mess involving Ben Auro and punish me by having border duty! But, now someone was stupid enough to fly in to one of the unfound traps! Huh? What is this? Hey, did you attack that man's ship?

" Doug looks up and realizes the situation is not looking good for him before he says,"

Dude, this is not what it looks like! "Carl gets annoyed as he says," Oh really? Then why else are you holding half a man's ship in your hand? "

Doug laughs and says,"

Because, we messed up were we landed that's all kid! Listen, I am an Enji Knight, I know what I am talking about so be a good boy scout and alert some medical crews over here!

" Carl clears his glasses and says,

" You, an Enji? Please, you're far too dirty looking to be an Enji Knight like Ben Auro, the Major's brother and that cool guy with the glasses! You're just another criminal trying to take advantage of poor defenseless powerless taxi drivers! Well, I won't allow more brutish plots to unfold on Carl Clover's watch! It's bad enough all of the other jerks are having their little party going on, I had enough!"

Doug raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What are you talking about? So, there IS something going down? Well, looks like my buddies were on to something. Good to know, now I just need to know how to get there! Listen Carl, I am an Enji, see? So let's cut this nonsense and get to the bottom of this!"

Doug then shows off his own Enji Emblem but Carl is to mad to care as he says,"

Enough! You can't trick me! I won't let everyone make a fool out of me! Sis, teach this jerk a lesson!"

With this the robot doll's hands spin around rapidly as its eyes glow before Doug sighs and says,

"Don't do this kid; I don't want to hurt you or your doll. However, I am not about to let you ruin my day because your having a temper tantrum! And, you really have a robot doll as a sister? Man, you really are sad.

" Carl gets furious as he says,

" That thing IS my sister you dimwit! And she has more than enough power to crush you! No one disrespects my sister and me, NO ONE!! That's it Ada, rough him up before we turn him in, even break a few bones till he gets the message!"

With that the machine charges at Doug, but Doug just gets in to a fighting stance before he says, "

All right Carl, it's clear you have a few screws loose. That's why I'm gonna end this quick, I don't have time to waste on guys who still play with toys!"

Doug is about to go to punch Ada before all of a sudden he realizes he can't move, and the doll smashes him to the ground! Carl then laughs and says,

" Think I will let you strike my sister? My magic is no joke, and it's powerful enough to restrain you while my sister beats you in to submission!

"With this Doug glares at Carl and says,"

Your really starting to test my patience kid! Last chance to calm down before you get the spanking your should have gotten years ago!"

Carl just laughs and says," Shut up all ready! I am a genius; a blond scruffy looking nerf herder like you can't see things my way! Ada, shut him up for good!

" With that Ada's hands glow before the robot charges right at Doug! However Doug just chuckles as he says,

"All right, you want some big guy? Don't go crying when I take off the kiddie gloves!

"With that Doug has his magical energy explode, and it's enough to break out of the binding spell Carl cast on him and have him quickly unleash a punch that shatters the incoming Nirvana robot's hand, and shatters its arm with a punch before it goes flying! As Carl sees the thing that he thinks is his sister get slammed in to drop ship and go through the wall he freaks out and says,"

What, how did you do that to my sister? You, you freak I won't let you get away with that!"

Doug just looks annoyed and says,

"Man, you're really one annoying kid! I don't know how much your mommy and daddy were bribing people in to letting you get in the army but you're too deluded to realize how much of a nut you are! Guess you've had some real issues, calling some stupid toy your sister."

Carl looks enraged as he says," Oh, you're such an arrogant thug, and a dangerous one at that! You call yourself an Enji when you're assaulting a Lylat official?"

Doug sighs and says,

"First things first, you initiated the fight! And second of all, you seem to me like a little spoiled brat, not a soldier of any kind! I didn't come here to cause trouble. So, just let me be and I won't have to make your time out be to painful! "

Carl snaps as he says,"

Shut up, SHUT UP!!! You're just a buffoon, you don't know anything about me! If you want to play rough then find by me! Ada, use your gas missile to knock him out good! Lucky for you, I won't want to make a mess so ill just use the knock out gas!"

With that the chest of the robot opens up before it fires a missile at Doug! However Doug just gets serious as he says,

"I just took a nap, but since your being such an annoying brat, time you taste your own medicine! "

With this Doug does a fast roundhouse kick to smash in to the missile, and send it through the chest of "Ada"! As the machine is impaled with its own missile Carl freaks out and says," AHHHHH!!!!! Don't worry sis, I'll get it, huh? No!

"To Carl's horror, the gas missile blows up, blowing up the Nirvana machine, and blowing him away as he is knocked out in a cloud of knockout gas! As he lands on the top of his own ship and is out cold Doug scratch's his head and says,"

Well, so much for being smooth. Still, kid had it coming."

The cabbie just laughs and says," For an Enji who claims to not be fond of drama, you don't mind harassing your own forces it would seem."

Doug just shrugs and says," You want a lift to the city or not bud?"

The driver just laughs and says,"

Fair enough, just move before you cause the whole planet to go against you if you don't mind!"

Doug just nods and lifts up the half of the space taxi again, before he looks at Carl and sighs before he says,"

Damn it kid, you're a real pain but I can't just let you get yourself blown up from your own idiocy! Urg, let's just get this all over with."

With that he quickly jumps up with the half a vehicle and passenger in tow to the burning transport ship, kicks Carl up in the air and catches him with the space taxi before he sprints in to the direction of Los Venomous and chuckles before he says to himself and says,"

Man, it's not like I am trying to be on everyone's case. But, someone has to be the hardliner in the group, and not be oblivious to reality!

Now that Max can't be Ben's shadow, I'll just have to be the new 'bad cop' of the bunch. All right, the shrimp said crooks were already up to something in that city. So I guess its fair game to think that's where Brad is up to his antics. Ben and James are no doubt hot on his trail. I'd hate to show up to this party late! I just hope no matter how unruly Brad and Lacus are acting, Ben can restrain himself from doing anything worse. All right, let's get this done!"

With this Doug sprints past the left entrance to Los Venomous and quickly heads to the nearest hospital in the city of wealth to drop off the unconscious Carl and annoyed cab driver so he can continue with his main goal, finding Brad! However, little does Doug realize that Ben has not only all ready found just what Brad is really up to, but is keeping his cool better then Doug could image! But, to see if Ben is still keeping his cool, we now turn back to the sinister dark tournament that is just starting to get started in the depths of the ruins of the evil Andross's underground base!

* * *

And as we turn to see how far Ben has progressed since last chapter it would seem that Ben has managed to get his number for the coming bouts picked, and while he is not sure if he is fighting Brad yet, he knows he is not going to be kept out of the action to long as the glowing red orb he picked up said number three on it!

At the moment Ben is just taking the time to see what his completion is, and looks all around the area as he notices that the massive blue like area has a few amount of stands packed with audience members before he makes contact with James and says,"

You see this James? Looks like even being a place where all of the worst hired thugs and deadliest bounty hunters are coming to does not scare people away it would seem.

" James at once contacts him as he says,"

It would seem that some people just can't resist a good show. I am picking up some secret broadcast frequencies coming from the area. It would look like there are plenty more that are watching the Dark Tekken Gauntlet from affair, and likely placing bets on the whole event.

" Ben sighs and says,"

Sigh, people really will see anything as a sport for there enjoyment as long as they are safe. Well, whatever, for now I might as well give them a show to remember! All right, seems like things are ready to begin James, so, keep a close watch in case any of the crime lords or Brad pull anything fishy and will be in touch."

After hearing an roger in responds Ben looks around and sees that the announcer is walking up to the ring as she says,"

Well everyone, it seems that we have everything ready, so let the chaos begin! The format will be simple enough; the fighters will face off against the ones with the opposing number, and keep at it till there is only one brawler remaining!

"Brad just cracks his neck as he says,"

I don't know why we need a damn bracket. Just have everyone fight me at once and this whole thing will be done in half a hour tops! But, if you these losers want to at least look good for a match I guess I can understand how desperate you are to look tough."

Charley just laughs as he says,"

Of course they are desperate Brad my man! They all know that if they pick a fight with you they are going to end up in a body bag!"

Lacus just sighs as she says,

" If you knew how stupid it would be to try and win against Brad, then why did you enter as well Charley?"

Charley just looks like he does not know what to say before Brad grins and says,

" My girl got you there eh Chuck? Were you betting to look tough and beat someone before you got bashed in by yours truly? Lacus and the others were smart, and did not enter this, or more like they did not enter because I told them not to! And that's because I won't show mercy to anyone, anyone that gets in my way is going to feel the full extent of my absolute force!

"Charley just chuckles and says,"

I am not about to challenge Brad the great bud! I was just going to have fun and beat a few losers to show whose turf I hang down with. If we fight I'll gladly surrender to you and let nature take its course!"

Brad grins and says," Glad to see your not a complete moron Charley! But, all of the morons who think they can stop me, are about to be in for fine whooping ! "

Lacus just sighs and says,"

If you know you can't win then why are you even entering Charley? "

Charley just laughs and goes over to Lacus before he says," Who said it was pointless to fight Lacus? Win or lose, I still enjoy a good beat down! Am I right Lacus?"

He then taps Lacus on the shoulder and she instantly recoils as she glares at him and he just laughs before he says,"

What's with the cold stare girl? We are all amigos of Brad the great after all!"

Lacus just turns around and says,"

You may be Brad's friend, but I never recall saying that you were mine!"

Charley just snickers and says,"

What's wrong Lacus, in one of your girl moments? Well, you are an ice cold witch after all who enjoys suffering, you should know the most about the joy of suffering girl! So how about, GUH!!"

In a flash Lacus shows what she thinks of Charley's comments by slapping him so hard he gets smashed in to the ground! As he just yells out in pain Lacus says,"

Don't talk to me like someone like you could understand me Charley!"

Brad just laughs out loud and says,"

HAH! Girl is right Chuck, the only person who knows her inside and out is me so keep that in mind."

Charley just laughs tensely as he gets back up rubs his bruised cheek and puts his hat back on as he says,

" I'll be sure to remember that Brad my man. Huh?"

Ben had to keep himself from breaking out in laughter at seeing Lacus slap Charley and Charley spots are masked hero chuckling with his arms folded before he gets furious and says," What you thinks' so funny you cyborg ninja trash?

"Ben just walks forward and says,

" You, you're so pathetic I can't believe you expect to beat anyone."

Charley just clutches his fist and says,

" You think you can diss me and get away with me man? I can't wait to beat you senseless! Huh?"

Ben just whips out his number as he says,"

Please, maybe I could take your clam seriously if I could not see the terror in your eyes and your hands tremling like you had a stroke! However if you insist on fighting me looks like you will get the chance closer then you might think, because I remember seeing you pick out the number three, while my number is four. We will see who is all talk soon enough, Charley. Just keep in mind, if you play this game without the right gear, you're going to lose everything."

With that Ben walks away and Charley then says,"

Think you can scare me you punk? You got nothing on me, NOTHING!!"

Brad just spits on the ground and says," Don't let that wuss act tough Charley. Punks like him just pretend to act all tough but are all just talk. They can hide all they want in the shadows with their masks but they are still just cowards who are not man enough to show their face! Soon, all of these cowards that think they are tough are going to have reality fall right down on top of them, I'll make SURE of it! "Before anyone can say anything the referee back in the ring takes a deep breath and says,"

All right everybody! Sorry for all of the waiting, but your patience will now pay off because the Dark Tekken Gauntlet will now commence! And the first pair to shed some blood will be Sol Badguy and Ragna the Blood edge! Would both combatant please move forward so we can give the fans and are sponsors what they want!"

With that Ben spots both Sol Badguy getting off the wall he was leaning on before him and Ragna both go to the ring. As Ragna walks past Ben the white haired man with the large swordsmen chuckles and says,

" Good thing I am right off the bat, I hate waiting!"

Ben just sees both him and Sol enter the ring before he thinks,"

Well, I heard many things from both of these guys. Time to see who's the most noteworthy of the two.

" As the two fighters both enter the ring Ragna grins as he sees Sol just have his eyes closed before he says,

" So your Sol Badguy eh? I heard about you, but your record is nothing to special. I even got more kills on my record then you, so don't have high hopes of winning!"

Sol just chuckles as he says,"

It's the quality not the quaintly that matters Grim Reaper. You may be strong, but I am not losing to you.

" Ragna gets annoyed as he says,"

Oh yah hotshot? I don't care what your record is, ill cut through your flames on my path to getting what I want out of this sick game!"

Sol just takes out his Fireseal sword and has a fiery aura explode around him before he says,"

Tough luck, because I kind of want to win to Ragna. "

Ragna then has his own magical energy surge before he gets in to a fighting stance and points the Azure Grimmore at Sol and says," I guess we will just have to see who is better than!"

With that Koto goes to the middle of the ring and looks excited as she says,"

All right you two, it's a clean death match understand? Only rule is that the fight goes on till either someone throws in the towel, or one of you can't fight for one reason or the other!

"Sol raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What about a ring out?" The announcer/ referee just giggles and says,"

Oh, don't worry about that handsome, I don't think you're going to have to worry about that! All right, hope you two are ready to go all out!"

With that she jumps out of the ring, before she says,"

All right everyone, let's get ready to rumble! For the kick off of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet we have are selves a splendid match between two elite bounty hunters that both have a record of acquiring their targets with brutal and bloody efficiency!

To the left we have Sol Badguy, the quite but powerful warrior with the title of the" Immoral Flame!"

And to our right we have Ragna the Blood Edge, who is so good at killing his marks that he has picked up the title of the Grim Reaper! Both of these men are hardcore, but now it's time to see who is better!

Yes, there will be no escape from finding this out, not in this cage match!

"On cue all of a sudden the round ring glows before in an instant a series of black bars form out the edges of the ring and come together to form a cage with spikes on the edges! Sol sees this and says,"

So it's a cage match is it? Figures, at least now I have another way of ending this." With that the spectators go in to a uproar as Brad just chuckles and says,

" A little cage, that's it? Hah, that's child's play to what some of my power club matches have been. But, I guess even the top crime lords in the universe don't know how to party like I do! Oh well, by the time this is over everyone will see just who knows how to play rough the best!

" Ben overhears this and clutches his fist as he thinks,"

That's right Brad, show just how much of a nut you are, and it will be what exposes your true insanity and finishes you once and for all! But, till then, let's see how this match goes.

" With that he sees that the match is just about to start and sits down just as Koto says,

" All right, round one of Dark Tekken Gauntlet begin!Fight!

" With that both Ragna and Sol slowly move around and circle each other as their energies get more intense and Ben notices this as he says,"

" They are both scanning each other's moves, trying to figure out a weak spot, a opening. I better pay attention so I don't waste to much energy beating the winner.

" With this Ragna at last makes the first move as he says,"

You not worried at all about losing Sol Badguy? I think ill wipe that calm look off your face! Hell's Fang!

" With that his fist glows with energy before in a flash he charges at Sol to attack! However Sol just grins as he says

," Losing your cool all ready Grim Reaper? Your loss, Volcanic Viper!"

With that Sol has fire explode out of his odd sword before he unleashes a fiery uppercut to counter Ragna 's attack! The collision of power is strong enough to crack the floor beneath them! As neither fighter loses ground and both try to overpower each other for a few seconds Sol just chuckles and says,

" Not bad, so you can do more than just bark loudly. But, this is just my warm up.

" Ragna laughs and says,"

Good to know, because it's the same for me! Tsukia!

"With that Ragna forms dark energy in his free hand and hurls it right at Sol's face! However Sol jumps to the side and says,"

Don't think you can break through me so easley! Gunflame!"

With that Sol quickly thrusts the Fireseal in to the ground before a wave of fire erupts in front of him and heads for Ragna! The man with two different eye colors jumps up to avoid it only to be shocked to see it rise higher and consume him! As he grunts from the heat of the flames he says,

" Damn it, a little heat is not going to beat me! Huh?"

He then sees Sol charging right for him as he grins and says,

" So sure? Riot Stomp! With this the bounty hunter quickly unleashes unto his competition a powerful drop kick that smashes Ragna in to the left side of the cage, witch instantly unleashes further pain as he feels a powerful voltage surge in to him before he falls in to the ground! As he breaths hard and is sizzling Sol just smirks and says,

" I beaten plenty of guys like you who have skills, but not good enough skills to overcome mine. You may be good Ragna, but your not going to beat me. "

Ragna just chuckles as he stands back up and says,

" Don't pat yourself on the back just yet, I still have more than enough power to blow out that "Immoral Flame" Of yours! Now that your jolt woke me up, time for me to pay you back! Inferno Divider! "With that Ragna dashes at Sol and tries to unleash a powerful magic enhanced slash with sword again but Sol just sighs and says,"

You want to be a idiot, then I don't really care! Bandit Revolver!

" With this Sol jumps over the sword swipe and tries to thrust his blade in to Ragna's shoulder, only for Ragna to move faster than Sol expected and catch the enemy rectangle red blade in his hand before Ragna grins and says

," What, think I would make a move that predictable? Dead Spike!"

With this Ragna shows off his strength to throw Sol to the left before he swings his sword around and as a mouth like mass of dark energy form around it before he hits the unprepared Sol hard in the chest and smashes him up in to the air before he is hit by the cage and blasted back to the ground! As Sol sees blood is falling from the gash Ragna made he just cracks his neck and says,

" Not bad, your more resourceful then I thought. Guess you can control your temper."

Ragna chuckles and says,

" I may get excited, but only my idiot half brothers can get me so riled up that I lose my senses in combat! No doubt Sol Badguy, you're earned your reputation. But, by the time this is over I'll show you how I earned mine!"

Sol shrugs and says," Whatever. This is a fight not a debate so let's just get this on!"

Ragna laughs and says," Have it your way!"

With this the two go at each other and unleash a furious barrage of punches kicks and sword slashes at each other! As the two dart around and nearly are like blurs Koto then injects her view as she says,

" Wow, this is one outrageous fight! Both of these guys can take a licking and keep on ticking! With such a tense match as the kickoff there is no doubt this Dark Tekken Gauntlet will be a blast start to finish! Man, I only wished they would stop being invisible!"

Ben is near her at the moment before he clears his throat and says," Um, they are not really invisible at the moment miss. They are just moving at such a extreme speed that the normal eye cannot fallow them.

" Koto looks amazed and says," Oh my, really now? And if that's true then how you can fallow them mister Kenobi? "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Because I have been trained to so from the Enji, er, the one that crashed on my world before I learned everything I could and killed him. It's no lie, because the two are about to land on the right corner right, now.

" On Ben's cue everyone feels a shockwave before they can see Sol and Ragna appearing on the edge of the right corner, with Ragna above Sol slamming his blade so hard on to Sol's sword that the ground beneath them caves in! As they parry each other's strikes Koto gasps and says,"

Wow, you were spot on! I heard skilled warriors could fallow such high speed movements but I did not think it was like that! You really are an elite warrior Hakumen Kenobi! I can't wait to see what you can dish out!

"Brad hears this and spits on the ground before he says,"

Bah, talk is cheap, let's see if mister masked man's actions are as smooth. All of these losers, all together they won't even make me break a sweat! Bah, these guys better hurry up and crush each other so I can get on with this all ready!"

With that everyone sees Sol unleash another wave of fire before Ragna says,

" No fire is hot enough to stop me! Carnage Scissors!

"With that Ragna pours more energy in to his blade before he slashes the wave of fire and blows it out with his power before he instantly fires a blast of dark energy from his other hand! This beam of energy pushes Sol back to the ring before Sol gets annoyed and says,

" Damn it, enough of this. Dragon Install!

"With this the headband on Sol's forehead glows before his magical energy flares up and he unleashes an explosion of power to blow away the energy beam and push Ragna back! Ragna just remains on guard as he says,

" So, that's you being serious huh? In that case, time to go all out! Blood Kain!

"With this Ragna's own energy becomes twice its previous size before his hand begins to free hand begins to mutate in to a dark claw!

Sol chuckles as he says," It seems both of us have secrets under are hats eh? Well, no matter what you or anyone else is hiding, I will beat you all, and find out the truth at last! It's been fun, but your show's over Ragna!

Tyrant Rave Beta! "

With this Sol puts both hands on his sword before he fires a massive fiery energy blast at Ragna! Ragna then responds by charging at the blast and tries to bat it back, only to be pushed back to the opposite end of the ring! As his back touches the spikes on the ring he grimaces before he says,"

Don't count me out just yet, I have a few questions that only theses top crime lords can answer and your sure as hell not going to keep me from them! Now, pass code Blaz Blue, disengage limiter! And now, Black Onslaught! "

With that Ragna shocks Sol as Ragna screams in pain before he has the Azure Grimmorie surge with power and has the blade absorb the massive fire ball be absorbed in to his blade before he uses that energy to form around his blade and charges right at Sol! Sol then looks furious as he says,

" No, you're not defeating me with my own power!"

With this Sol then unleashes all of his power as fire blasts out around him before he slashes at the charging Ragna, and creates a collision of power! For a moment the two seem dead even, however, as the two seem stuck in a dead lock Sol grunts and says,

" Damn it, to think I would have to go all out all ready. But, I have no choice, releasing seal,

Overburst Nova!"

With this Sol has his headband break off, to show a red orb, before red dragon wings come out before in a moment a sphere of energy consumes him! The heat in the entire area goes up several degrees before Ragna says,

" No, no way! AHH!!!" In a instant Sol yells and unleashes a massive explosion that blinds everyone's eyes for a second, before they see a scourged Ragna get blasted through the cage that was in his way and land all the way at the end of the area!

As Ragna lands on the ground sizzling all over he coughs up blood and weakly tries to get up as he says," Damn, so it's true. You really are part machine, one of those experimental Gear android's that the Titan's worked on. I, am so close. I just have to, GAH

With this Ragna falls over and passes out as Sol lands on the ground and falls to his knees as he says,"

Damn it, Ragna, you were more persistent then I expected. And now I had to push myself from the start. Still, I rather be tired then defeated. " Koto then giggles as she sees Ragna flinching and says,"

Well folks, looks like it's time for a count down! One, two, ten! I don't think the Grim Reaper is getting up anytime soon, so without a doubt are first match's winner is Sol Badguy! Well done, let us hope the fallowing matches are even more bloody and ruthless! "

Sol just chuckles and says," I just hope they go on long enough for me to get my second wind back in time for the next match."

With that he hopes off before Koto says,"

All right everyone, we will move on without hesitation!

"With that a hologram screen appears in front of the ring that shows the heads of everyone taking part in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet and at the left most section everyone sees Sol's head go up while Ragna 's turns grey and goes down before it then scrolls over to the next pair of fighters, which to Ben's delight is him, or his disguise of Hakumen VS Charley!

Koto then looks happy as she says," All right, let's see what's in store for match two! So without any further delay, would Charley Dandles and Hakumen Kenobi please enter the ring? Thanks to are hosts having big expectations of intensity of this tournament and we all ready have a spar ring moved in and ready to go!"

Charley just laughs and says,

" Oh yah, its go time! Time for all of you chumps to see that Brad the great's bud Charley the marvelous is someone for everyone to fear as well! Now, time to make that masked punk beg for mercy! Where is he? Ah, I made him tremble in fear and back off! Oh yah, I am so great that I make you posers all,"

Before he can finish Ben makes his presence known before he clears his throat and says,"

Just shut up and get in to the ring, we don't want to keep are audience waiting you worthless clown."

Charley jumps up as he sees Ben is all ready in the ring with his arms folded and he steps back as he says,"

What the, all ready pulling the tricks eh? Well, your tricks are no good against me, yes sir! I'll teach you to mess with me you masked freak so get ready to feel some first class pain! "

Brad then sighs and says,"

Then stop talking about it and get on with it chuck!"

With that he grins and in a blink of the eye is behind Charley before he kicks his follower in the butt and sends him flying in to the ring! As Charley lands face first he just quickly rebounds and chuckles as he says,

" Hahahah, I meant to do that. All right pal, get ready to kiss the ground!"

Ben just unfolds his arms and says,"

I am not your pal trash."

Charley just gets annoyed as he says,"

Damn it man, what is with you, thinking you can diss me like that, without knowing why I can do?"

Ben just chuckles as he says," Because I can see from your pathetic antis, that you only talk tough to scare off people before they realize how pathetic you are.

"Charley gets furious now as he turns beat red and says," Shut the hell up you no nothing punk!

" He then takes out his weapons, long hook swords before he says," Just once slice from theses bad boys and the poison I put in them will kill you before I rip out your heart! Who the hell do you think you are anyway masked guy? Huh?"

Ben then releases his magical energy and while he distorts it to make it come off as a purple color to not give his identity away he still powers up enough to shake the ring before he says," I told you all ready, so pay attention if you can manage to with that peanut sized brain of yours!

I am the white void, the cold steel; I am the true just sword! With blade in hand, I shawl reap the sins of you scum, and cleanse it in the sins of fire of destruction!

I am Hakumen Kenobi, and your end has come!"

As his magical energy nearly causes Charley to be blow away he struggles to stand his ground as he says,"

What, what kind of nut are you!

" CJ just laughs and says," Man, Charley is way over his head you know? This ought to be a laugh."

Brad just looks annoyed and says," If only I was the one who got to fight this guy. He is just like all those other guys who need to be humbled hard core! Heh, but soon all of them are going to be put in their place, so at least this should be fun."

With that Koto takes a deep breath as a new spiked cage forms around the ring before she says,

"All right everyone, it's clear are two fighters are eared to get at each other's throats, so let's let them off their leash! The mysterious bounty hunter Hakumen Kenobi who managed to be so good at his job that not one ounce of data can be found on him, against Charley Dandles, a man who has a history of violence! My bet is on the smooth mysterious man, but we will see if I made the sucker's bet or not soon enough! Ready? Begin the chaos!"

With this Charley at once charges at Ben as he screams out and says,"

OH YAH!!! They want chaos? Ill show you chaos! Time I show you and everyone just how tough I am! Are you ready to die!?

Ben just shrugs and says," Are you?"

Charley goes ballistic as he says," DAMN YOU!!! Give me everything you got, and it still won't be enough to save you!"

Ben sees Charley coming for him and as Charley goes to slash him, he just dodges his attack without fail. Seeing this causes Charley to laugh again and says,"

That's your big plan hotshot? Think you can trip me up with fancy moves? ILL SHOW YOU!!!!"

Ben sees Charley dashing at him again with his arms raised before he then says,"

Oh, you will show me all right. And for the record, my big move to deal with you, is just, this!" With that he moves out of the way, and in a flash, extends his leg, and simply trips Charley! Charley is in full swing and can't stop as he goes flying and says," What the, GUHHH!!!

" With this Charley smashes in to the cage, and gets a powerful jolt! As the spectators go in to an uproar Koto giggles and says,"

Well everyone, it looks like it's clear who the dominator of this fight is! Charley's rage is all ready costing him against the way cool demeanor of Kenobi! Can Charley pull a comeback, or is it all ready time to place bets on the next round?"

As Charley kicks himself off the cage he sees two spectators, two combatants that are member of the Black Dragon Gang, the metal faced Kano and the masked punk wearing Kabal laugh as Kano says," Man Kabal, this mate is making hook sword users like you look bad!"

Kabal nods and says,"

Got that right Kano. Just another poser who just runs his mouth, if he survives this bout I think ill gut him myself. Still, bet you that this Kenobi breaks this guy in two.

" Charley gets furious and says,"

Shut up you jokers! When this match is over ill mess you up good!" Ben sighs and says,"

Tell me clown, just what have you done to make you think your anything worth fearing? I heard no tales about your legacy; you're just another piece of dirt trying to pretend you're anything better."

Charley howls in anger and strikes the ground beneath him before his magical energy blasts out and he says,"

Shut up, SHUT IT!! I always beat wise guys like you, one way or another!!! Let's see you laugh when you're split in half!

Raging Bomber!"

With this he yells out before he fires a beam of orange energy from his swords! However, Ben just takes out his concealed sword and holds it backwards to give off a different fighting stance then he normal does before he says,"

You call that rage? Pitiful!"

With that in a instant he bats the incoming energy beam without moving a inch and Charley jumps out of the way as his own blasts blows up part of the ring and he goes flying, skidding across the ground! As he looks up and sees Ben are masked hero just points is wrapped blade at Charley as he uses his magical energy to have lighting crackle around it like how Ezan does before he says,

" I'll only say this once, forfeit while you have a voice left! "

Charley gets frustrated as he says,"

Damn it, I won't let you make a fool out of me!"

Ben just gets closer as he says," I don't have to, when you're so good at doing that yourself! "

Charley yells out in frustration as he says,

" Think I am the fool eh? You're the one who is screwed Kenobi, your keen eyes may think your sharp but your blind to reality! And now you're going to pay!"

With that he at once fires a bolt of energy at Ben, and while are hero dodges the blast the energy bolt explodes, and releases a thick smoke that covers the arena! Charley laughs and says,"

This is my special move, the Raving Death Mist! When I unleash this out, there is no way my opponent can see no matter how he tries, and it clouds the ears, and even blocks out magical energy! But since I creates this, I am not effected, and that means you're screwed! Time you see how the school of Brad dishes out the hurt! HAHAHAHA!!!"

With that the mist covers the entire room before a few seconds later they hear a series of shockwaves! Koto and everyone else tries to figure out what's the cause of theses tremors before the refer says,"

Oh my everybody, talk about a unexpected twist! It seems that Charley is not quite as dense as he looks, and now has launched a nasty sneak attack on Kenobi! Will it be enough to win the match? Oh? Looks like we are about to find out!

"Everyone sees what she means when all of a sudden a huge pillar of light blasts the mist away, and as it clears everyone sees Ben standing calmly, with Charley behind him, and his head and entire upper body smashed through the ring! Ben just chuckles as everyone sees Charley twitch before Ben says,

" That mist may have given you a advantage, but you still were so predictable even blind and deaf I was ready for you. Tsc, not to mention your enormous stench cut through the mist. Maybe among other things that will teach you to shower. However, since you're so annoying, I made sure I wasted as little time as I could so if you could please begin the countdown referee it would be nice. "

Koto nods and says," Of course, it's clear who is the winner of this fight!"

With that she begins the countdown and Jerid sees Charley trying to struggle before he stops and Jerid grimaces and says,

" Damn it, Charley is making us all look bad! I mean, I did not have much faith in him from the start but this is just a disgrace!"

Lacus just sighs and says,"

Why did you even let Charley hang with you Brad? The fact that he never showers is bad enough, but he is, well, even more arrogant and irritating then what I normally have to deal with.

"Brad cracks his neck and says,"

God damn Chuck kept saying he was a fan of mine from my power club matches, and said he would do anything for me if I let him be my hommie. I thought the idiot had some talent since he managed to pass the entrance exams, till I realized that doing that was the best he could do! I knew I should have did my own initiation if I was not so busy, then I would have known for sure if he could put his money where his mouth is! Bah, whatever, I never had any real expectations out of Charley boy anyway. But, if these guys all think I will give the same results as Charley, they are going to be wishing they did not when I clobber them all! "

With that Koto finishes her count and says," TEN!!! All right, without a doubt the winner of this match is Hakumen Kenobi is the winner of the second match! And in my opinion, there was no doubt he had the fight under control from the get go! Will are next match be as one sided, or be harder to predict like Ragna and Sol's fight? Only one way to figure that out, and it's to get on with the third match! Um, but first can anyone pull that loser out of there, and maybe spray the ring with disinfectant?

" With that two guards come up to pull Charley out of the ring, as Ben just walks silently back to his seat, as he does he sees Ragna, still severely injured from his bout and says," Um, do you need anyone to get you some medical help?

" The bounty hunter just laughs weakly and says

," Oh please, I been through worse. Thanks I guess, but I'll be fine. You, nice job shutting up that loudmouthed rat. I guess you're not just a poser Kenobi."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Same to you Ragna. You made that Sol Badguy give everything he had to win. Now, what I really am wondering though, is if theses crime lords are not being posers. I came here for the challenge, but I have my doubts theses, heads of their craft, will have a prize that does me any good. I heard you fought in the previous tournament Grim reaper, did the previous winner get there real wish or just became there newish enforcer?"

Ragna gets up and says,"

Beats me, I have not seen the previous winner. He was some red haired raging demon of a man who brutally crushed everyone with ease with his fists. However, I don't know if he got his wish, he met the crime lords in closed doors. Even if he did get his wish, everything is different this time. Its, larger, and more grandiose, and things like that Wong guy and being on Venom are new. "

Ben shrugs and looks at the large red half a dome above the stands as he says,"

Well, that might be because this time everyone of those crime lords is trying to fill the void brought by Xiza 's death and become the new godfather of crime. No doubt everyone of them has their own agenda. I just want to make sure I know how all of this affects me.

" Ragna chuckles as he says,"

Why, you want to work for the top Crime lord?"

Ben just looks down and says,"

Let's just say,"

I want to know out of this gathering who is the most ambitious of all, so I can figure out who is the one that might be the key to what I seek." With that Ragna responds with,"

The hell if I know your answers. But, no matter how strong you are, you better tread carefully. All of those crime lords are powerful, both in their resources and in their bodies. So, you trip up once and they will catch on and make sure it's the last thing you do."

Ben just chuckles and says,"

Oh don't worry, I am good at making sure I am aware when I am in others crosshairs. But, for now let's just make sure we get out of the way before the next match starts. Here, I rather not see someone of your skills be picked off by a scumbag."

With this Ben takes out a spar potion out of his armored pocket and throws it to Ragna before he goes to sit down, and the bounty hunter just groans and says,

" Damn it, when did I say I needed your pity? Bah, whatever."

With this Ragna looks to see if anyone is looking and takes the high class potion when no one is looking. But, little does he know someone is looking, and it's one of the Crime lords above!

* * *

And with that we now turn are view to the " Insider's " box above, to where all of the crime lords and there top aides are watching the Dark Tekken Gauntlet unfold, and the one who was watching Ben just now was the one eyed Rugal! As we turn to the view of the crime lord he is petting his panther as he chuckles and says,

" My, I knew this year was going to be full of surprises. However, to think that such potential has all ready shown itself, is quite thrilling."

His aid Mature comes up to him with his drink as she sees him staring through the glass and says,"

Master Rugal, is something wrong?

"Rugal just chuckles and says," No Mature, it's just that I am pleased to get a good show from the get go this year. For all of the risks, it would be nice if the maximum amount of profit was gained from this."

Geese overhears this and chuckles before he says,"

What's wrong Rugal? Losing your nerve? Afraid the Enji Knights are going to come and try and clam us down? If you're really afraid of the law reaching you, then you're losing your sadly losing your edge."

Rugal laughs back and says,"

Please Geese, I know full well that the Lylat fools would not dare to interfere with our own party even if we did not bribe Major Kiaragi the Enji don't have the power to turn us in. Well, at least me. I don't know about all of you but even if the Enji were to confront me at this moment, they don't have the hard evidence to convict me. No, I don't fear anything Howard. I just would prefer things to end in my favor."

The two hear another dark chuckle before they turn to see M Bison sitting down on his chair as his own servants, two girls that serve as the leader of the Shadowlaw syndicate's elite " Dolls", AKA Bison's body guards in black uniforms, the brunette haired Juni and the orange haired Juli are feeding and messaging there master as he shows off a wide grin to his fellow master criminals and says,

" Are we not all desiring the same prize of total domination gentlemen? After all, Xiza set up this tournament to see which of us would be able to be able to control the most. However, now with Xiza dead, the only difference is that now what was once his will soon be one of ours!

"Shao Kahn chuckles as he says,"

To be frank, why are we even having this little show? All of us want each other dead, so no point dancing around the truth!"

Wolfgang Krauser stops playing the organ he brought with him to the room before he says,

" Now then Kahn, think of the long term view. We could drag out are ambitions in a long bloody gang war throughout space that would likely end when most of us died of old age, or we could do the sporting thing and settle this quickly and decisively. We may be the leaders of the underworld but it does not mean we have to behave like the dogs of hell! Besides, you don't want to see who is the strongest fighter who would be your possible sponsor?

" The helmeted leader of the Onaga Yakuiza sighs and says,

" I do admit it's fun to see theses simpletons rip each other apart as they try and take a piece of are pie. But, there is the major problem of unwanted, and unselected rats roaming around! If it was just the fighters we invited then it would be fine, but that Enji with the big mouth and a few others have forced their way in to the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, not to mention this Hakumen Kenobi that no one even knows about! I don't trust those that I can't find information on. "

As he presses a button on his data screen to have the image of Ben's armored masquerade zoom up on the monitor in the room Heihachi gets up from his chair and says,"

Yes, for a moment I thought he was that Janus bounty hunter, but the Terror of Death is dead as a doornail. Must be some ally of his, or a poser. However, any rat that welds the Zandalor armor and fights with such skill is no doubt going to be a problem.

" M Bison just chuckles as his fist glows a purple color before he smashes the glass he was drinking from before he says,'

It does not really matter what motive are masked guest has, no matter what I am sure this Kenobi can be dealt with, one way or the other!

" Everyone then hears a yell before they see Barba Hut swallow a entire living worm like life form in one gulp before he bleaches and says in his native speech which is translated as he says,

" Bah, forget the masked bounty hunter, even if he has a grudge against one of us it matters little! What truly is disturbing is those Enji just thrashing in to the Dark Tekken Gauntlet!

"Geese's closes his eyes as he says,"

Yes, and it's that Brad Fowltror, the wild brute of the Enji. It's clear that even the Enji are on thin ice with him, so he really might be here on his own agenda. Still, I wonder what someone like him hopes to gain from this. He can't be seen with us, or the Enji will down on him even more furiously then they would on us. Then again, he does not seem like a man who sees the big picture, he has seemed to have killed Mr. Big on his way here!

"Everyone then hears a chuckling before they see Wong turnaround from his red fancy chair in the back of the room before he eats a fudge stick and says,"

Don't worry too much about this Enji brute, if he thinks he can outmuscle the likes of you find crime lords, then someone is about to be in for a rude awakening. After all Enji like them always fail that they are not as big as they think they are.

" Rugal nods and says,"

You have that right Wong, those Enji think they can change the very nature of people, but all of their valiant acts are all just a big show. No matter how many wars come and go, men will always remain the same, and are kind will always thrive on their misery! "

Shao Kahn then laughs and says,

" Yes, crime is in man's nature, no matter how hard so called hero's try to smash apart evil, it will never vanish! And that is why are power will never fall!"

Wong laugh and says,"

Quite true Shao Kahn, crime will never fade, and that's why we are here to worship it's never ending glory! Now come everyone, let's focus our attention on who is going to be the champion of this brutal game, and see who of you will profit from it! "

Wong snaps his fingers and a mini display of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet appears in front of him as he says,"

Yes, while this current match of Rufus VS the Duck King may not be, are best show, but there are still plenty of exciting gruesome fights in store!

" M-Bison snickers as he shifts his eyes to Wong and says,"

You know Wong, I am curious why you were the one to host the Dark Tekken Gauntlet this year and have it be on Venom. You think you can be the top crime lord?" Wong just laughs and says,"

Goodness, hardly! I just have a passion for seeing the hearts of warriors go at it without restraints! Yes, more than anything I am quite intrigued to see who the next underground king of fighters will be. Ah, look at the time. Now if you excuse me, I must make a business call. Be back in a moment so enjoy my guests.

"With that he snaps his fingers and his chair moves upward in to a hole in the wall! As the hole closes Rugal chuckles and says,

" That Wong, if he thinks he is hiding that he has his own agenda he has a poor poker face. Anyone want to wager he wishes to gain a favor?"

Geese cracks his neck as he says,"

Ill wager if he gets in my way ill snap his neck! I climbed from the depths of South town, to becoming the master of power, and no one will take what I deserve from me! Not any of you, not Wong, not the Enji, no body!"

Bison laughs and says,"

Don't think your special Geese everyone of us has no intention of being a loser. I suppose what it comes down to his who has the best trump card up there sleeve. Heh, and it seems one way or another we will see soon enough haha.

"Wolfgang then laughs and says,

" Indeed, but for now, the show must go on! Waiter, another drink!

With that the waiter comes up to him and pours a glass before the crime lord turns to the glass before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" What? I selected white whine, not red you imbecile! "

The waiter laughs before he says,

" Really? I thought a killer like you would enjoy red more! You're all going to pay!

"Before anyone can react the waiter takes something out of his pocket and throws it to the ground before a light blinds everyone! As yells are given out, the waiter says,' Yes, now vengeance is mine! "

In a flash a large noise fills the room, but as the light fades everyone sees Geese's is holding a thrown grenade in his hand, much to the shocked waiter! As all of the crime lords, and there body guards glare at the waiter he gulps and says,"

No way, how could I have missed?"

Geese chuckles before he throws the grenade in half and slices it in half with his bare hands before it can detonate before he says,"

Nice try kid, to bad your not nearly quick enough to get the jump on me! So, what do we have here? Another Enji?" The man kicks the ground before he says,"

Damn it! I thought I was fast enough! Damn it, even if I have to die your coming with me Geese Howard!

"Geese just crosses his arms and says,"

Ah, and why do you have such a strong desire? You another one who's life I ruined I supposed?"

The man shakes his fist as he says," Don't remember me? Ill make you remember! I am Joe Higashi, you killed my father just to get more money crook!

"Geese widens his eyes as he grins and says,'

Of course, you're the friend of those Bogart brothers! Hah, you want a piece of me? Even Terry did not have the guts to come here, you think you could kill me!"

Joe grins as he says,' Of course I can! You gone on having fun for far to long Geese, now its time to face your justice! Hurricane Kick!"

With that he has his fist glow with energy and quickly jump in the air but Geese smirks and says,

" Don't make me laugh, you worthless punk!

" With that he easley counters Joe's attack by catching the kick without moving a inch and smashing Joe in to the ground before in a instant twisting and breaking Joe's leg! As Joe yells in pain he glares at the crime lord who is holding him before he says,

" Damn you Geese's! You have to die, you have evaded justice for far too long! AHH!!

"Geese laughs as he lifts Joe in to the air and says,"

And I will evaded your so called justice forever, because your weak justice has no fangs boy! The strong will always win, and the powerless will always fall! Now Joe, its time you learn, that there is no escape from a painful death!"

With that he instantly hurls Joe through the window before a magical aura forms around him and he says,"

Die scum, Double Reppuken!"

With that Geese fires two blue energy blasts from his hands, that instantly consume and blow up Joe! As the room shakes from the explosion Geese just straightens out his clothes and says,"

Bah, anyone else want to try and kill me?"

Rugal just snickers and says,"

Oh please, ill try and do that when I am well and ready, not when some bug wants to try and pull off the impossible. Now then, someone fix this glass so I don't get the air of those idiots on me and I can enjoy the rest of this mayhem in peace! "

With that everyone goes back to watching over the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, which despite the random explosion in the air above them has not been interrupted in the least! However, as we turn to the third match of the DTG.

* * *

The fight is between the two combatants, the odd man with long gelled yellow hair who fights in a kind of dance like way named the Duck King, and the fat, annoying man with long yellow hair named Rufus, who despite being extremely over weight is faster then his round physic would subject as he is fast enough to dodge the Duck King's fancy kicks before smashing in to him with his belly with such force that his foe is launched in to the ring and suffers a volt of lighting! As what seems to be a rubber ducky goes flying out of the Duck King's coat he just groans and says,

" Damn it, no way I am losing to this fatso! "

Rufus just gives off a arrogant laugh as he says,"

Oh yes you are duck tool! I knew I was so going to win this thing, but you know, I did not think it would be this easy! I mean, who calls themselves the Duck King anyway? You know when I was coming here I," With that Rufus goes on in to a long rant as the Duck King slowly walks around him before Koto sighs and says,"

My folks, after the last two matches, it seems this one is more suited for being comic relief! Well, I do admit that Rufus is not as bad as everyone thought he would be. Still, the Duck King has shown he can take a beat down even after being body slammed by the full weight of his opponent, and even survived the insuring gas attack! Just what will it take for one of theses fighters to fall? "

Brad then gets annoyed as he glares at the two and spits on the ground before he says,"

One of them better fall damn soon, I am getting tired of watching theses weaklings act like they matter! Man, I can't wait much longer to let theses punks know who is the strongest of all! "A combatant behind him, a centaur with a sharp tail that was one of Shao Kahn 's picked fighters named Motaro hears this and sneers before he says,

" Wait your turn you bulky human, all of us want to prove who is the strongest! "

Brad just snickers as he says,"

Yah, but the tragedy is that all of you combined are just a beehive of buzzing losers! It's unfair for the champ to have to let such idiots waste everyone's time!"

Motaro gets furious and says,

" You annoying man, if we were not in the ring I smash you to pieces! Lucky for you I have more patience then you so pray you don't have to fight me because I will, GUH!!"

In a second Brad shows Motaro what he thinks of him by backhanding the horned centaur in the chest and sending him flying through the stands! He just laughs and says,

" And what are you going to do hoarse freak, get my shows dirty? That's it, forget this, I had enough of this! Time I show everyone the Unstoppable Juggernaught only does things his way!"

Lacus raises a eyebrow as she says,"

Brad, what are you doing?"

Brad laughs and winds his fist up as he says,"

Pay close attention Lacus, I am about to show everyone, that there is no one who can touch me, or keep me from what I want!"

Slate laughs and says," Heheheh, that's what I am talking about! Oh yah, Brad is going to teach all of those loser clouds and bunnies who is the true king of the hill! Go smash those rabbets Brad, the one with the carrot gave me the finger!"

Mondo just rolls his eyes and says,"

Rabbets? Damn it Slate, you been smoking the locals weeds? Idiot, you were suppose to wait till after this thing goes down to bug out!

"Brad just laughs even louder and says," It is a pain Slate could not fallow the game plan, but in the end it does not matter! Because he knows my victory is all ready decided! Now, time to do everyone a favor and move things along to what really matters, showing who the winner is! "

With that Brad slowly walks up to the ring, before he takes a massive leap up! Ben spots this and gets tense as he says,

" What the, now what is he up to? " At the moment Rufus has just been hit in the head by a jump kick from the Duck King, before he frowns and says,"

You stupid Duck, you messed with the rest but its time you deal with the best! Time I show you have NO chance! Time for everyone to bask in my super ultimate attack! Space Opera Sym, GUHH!!!

" Before Rufus can show everyone if his ultimate attack is as grand as he says it is, he is suddenly interrupted, by Brad smashing through the top of the cage and landing down right on the fat fighters back, smashing him so hard that it creates a tremo

r, and breaks the fighters back!

Brad just laughs as he says," That's enough out of you fatso, time for a REAL show! "

Everyone is shocked as Koto gulps and says,"

Oh my! It seems that Brad Fowltror as show he is to eared to fight to control him self and has broken in to the ring and knock out Rufus in one blow!

"Duck King laughs nervously and says,"

Thanks man, this guy just would not go down! But now everyone has the chance to see how, GUH!!!"

In a instant Brad shows just how much he thinks of the Duck King by pimp smacking him so hard that he goes flying through the ring and is smashed in to the wall! Brad then looks sadistic as he chuckles and says,

" You can repay me by getting out of my way you weak dimwit! HAha, all right everyone, get ready for the Unstoppable Juggernaut to pound the hell out of all of you so called top of the line fighters! This game plan is not cutting it, so I am smashing things in to a new, more faster plan!

"All of the fighters get outraged as Koto chuckles nervously as she says

," Well, looks like are brawny fighter has a few ideals of his own on how to progress the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! However, I think its up to the sponsors and Mister Wong to decided how things are going to go down mister Fowltror so please get off the , AHH!!"

Her speech is interrupted as Brad throws the broken body of Rufus at her and she ducks to avoid being hit before Brad laughs and says,"

You think I care what a bunch of cowards and has been say? Listen up everyone, this whole bracket thing is cute and all but it's a total joke! Look at you, all playing by the rules like the chumps we are excluding from this party! I thought we were not bound by the law, or are you all just as weak as the losers who stick to the laws? Bah, there is no need for all of theses rules or order!

All that matters is that the strongest prevails, so its time to cut to the chase and show all of you how much you suck! Rules are for weaklings, the only rule I need is to win by any means necessary! And since I thought this was a bloody underground battle royal and not a Karate after-school contest, let's stop pretending we are civil all ready! Not one of you can give me a decent fight, so ill do everyone a favor and just crush you all now!

"Everyone is getting mad as Kano says,"

God damn it, who let this muscle head call the shots?"

Lacus is just seeing everyone get madder as Brad's gang laughs before she just sighs and says," So Brad, you really can't be patient about this? Well, I guess there is no point drawling this out. In the end everyone was going to hate us anyway."

Sol is among the many outraged as he clutches his fist and he says,

" Who the hell does this jackass think he is? Does he really think we will just let this go?"

Ben and Ragna hear this and Ben just sighs as he gets up and says,"

He thinks he is a god more or less. Sadly, he has the strength to sustain his delusions. Damn it, I knew he was up to something, but just what the hell are you planning Brad!?"

He and everyone then sees A large man wearing a red demonic mask and a cape jump in to the ring in front of Brad before he says,"

You arrogant buffoon, you dare think you can mock all of us and get away with it?

"Brad just winds his fist up as he says,

" Hell yah I can, because I am the Unstoppable Juggernaught and your all weak losers!

" The man then unleashes a tremendous amount of magical energy as his muscles begin to flex and the ground shakes before he says,"

Weak? I am Grant, the Martyr of Might, and the master of the Dark Ankoku Karate style! I have only lost once, to the previous winner of the last Dark Tekken Gauntlet! I won't allow a snot nosed punk like you to think he is better then me!"

Brad just spits on Grant and says,"

I don't think I am better then you, I AM BETTER THEN YOU!!! Your little title means jack, all of your tricks won't even make me itch!

"Grant gets outraged as he says,"

ENOUGH!!! We were going to fight anyway but ill give you your punishment now! Majin Engetsu Rin!

"With this Grant explodes with dark energy before he unleashes a massive punch that creates a shockwave! However, he is shocked to see that Brad catch's the fist with an open palm, and does not even move a inch! Grant just sees Brad laughing as Ben's hated fellow Enji just looks mad with glee as he says,"

Was that suppose to scare me? Martyr of Might, more like Martyr of suck! You may be stronger then other ants, but that does not change that you're playing in a whole different ball park now! And now, its time you strike out forever!

" With this in an instant Brad unleashes a lighting fast barrage combo of punches and kicks that brutally smashes Grant, and brakes nearly every bone in the fighters body before Brad ends his assault with a massive uppercut to Grant's face that shatters his mask and sends him through the roof! Some of the fighters are mortified as Kabal says,

" He, crushed Grant like he was a punk and he was one of the previous semifinalist! "

Brad laughs madly as he pounds his chest and says,"

You all are punks to me! Everyone of your skills is useless in the face of my absolute strength! So as you can see there is no point having you all waste time fighting each other when it does not matter! In the end there is only one rule, the winner takes all! Come on, all of you come at me at once, and maybe by the time I clobber you all in to submission I might get a good rush at least

!" Kano then laughs as his robotic eye glows before he says,"

Oh, ill give you a rush you lumbering jackass!"

With this Kano fires a red beam of energy right at Brad! But Lacus 's boyfriend just takes the hit dead on, and the beam just bounces off of him before Brad says,

" Thanks, that itch was annoying!"

One of the many furious fighters being to surround him, the Muay Thi user Adon growls as he says,"

Damn it, ill tear out your throat you ugly freak! Jaguar Tooth!"

Another fighter, a man with white hair and a blade on his shoulder named Chipp Zanuff has his magical aura flare up before he says,"

You, I won't let a thug like you stop me from my dream! Delta End!

" Another fighter, a large man named Big Bear says,"

Little shrimp, think your so big no one can take you down! Ill flatten you!

" With this, Adon, Chipp, the Big Bear, Kabal, and a enraged Montaro among several others all charge at Brad at once and unleash there attacks at the large man! Brad however dodges every strike before he says,"

That's it, this is how a true match should be. All out, with no rules, no limits! Just beasts tearing at each other, seeing the weaker ones squirm! This is how its suppose to be, and I love it! And now, its time for all of you weaklings to get a first class session of pain on the house!

" With that in a instant Brad takes all of the incoming attacks without flinching and then proceeds' to smash in to all of the fighters in range with his fists in the blink of the eye, and smash all of them so hard that severally of them are torn in half from his attack! Nearly every one of the participants in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet then attacks Brad but no matter what attack comes his way Brad just goes through it before yelling a war cry and becoming even more brutal in his attacks!

Ben sees this and can barley retrain his anger as he sees Brad take a blast from the blond girl looking man that is Ash Crimson without flinching and with glee rip his arm out before he smashes his fist through Ash to kill him before Ben says,"

I knew all along, that in the end Brad's plans would come down to this. James, are you picking this up?

" His friend responds with," Yes, every second of it. I heard what you said about the time you saw him at the Power Club, but this is, just sadistic. The Masters won't stand for this, that's for sure."

Ky then chips in and says,"

Ben, please if you can try and stop him! Even if most of them are criminals and bounty hunters, this is still just a senseless slather!

"Ben nods and says," Don't worry, Brad has had things go his way for the last time."

Ragna sees Brad laugh loud and slams the ground as he says,

" Damn it! I don't know what is more infuriating, the fact that I feel kind of glad I got beat so I am no there with them or the fact that I am powerless to shut that sick freak's mouth up!"

Ben nods and says," Trust me, every moment of seeing him in action is a vexing one."

Ragna then turns to Ben and says,

" Kenobi, you have been eying him the whole time. What, are you hear because your job is to get a bounty on that idiot?"

Ben has his magical energy explode as he says,

" You could say that Ragna. Brad Fowltror, its clear his existence is nothing but a blight on the universe, so its time this blight gets bleached!

" With that Ben floats up in the air, just as Brad continues to brutally kill all everything in sight! Those who are still left are starting to get nervous, and Brad sees there hesitation as he laughs and says,"

Come on, don't tell me your all chickening out now! And you call your self hard core? More like hard core fakers! Bah, in the end losers are losers, and anyone who tries to change that fact are the biggest losers of all! Makes me sick that we are suppose to be nice to the Zeon planets after we spanked them!

We are suppose to hold hands and sing songs as we annex the territory back? Weil lost big time, and the Zeon Federation got broken like it deserved! When I have things my way, ill make sure that everyone sees just how worthless delusions of kindness are!

" One of the fighters from the Zeon worlds, a man in armor in a jaguar mask named Armored King growls and says,

" You, I won't forgive you for what you did to Sulluststan! The south will rise again Zeon buctur and you will fall and, GUH!!

" Brad just slams his hands over King's head and smashes his head in before he laughs and says," Like hell ill fall! You can hate me, along with everyone in your whole god damn galaxy! But your hatred does not change that you're powerless in the face of my power! And in the end, that's all that matters! Think your dreams, your desires mean a damn to me? Here is what dreams mean in the face of the only real thing in this existence!

" With that Brad open's his hands and fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts from his hands to blow away the remainder of the fighters as he says,

" HAHAHAHA!!! That's right, scream out, I love hearing trash realize in there last moments how worthless they are! Thought all of you together could match Brad the great? HAHA HELL NO!!! No one can stop me, I am invincible, In, RAH!! "

In a moment a powerful force kicks him right in the head, and he is blown back several feet before he stops in the ground and sees that it was Ben! Ben's magical energy is flaring up as he says,

" I think you had enough, time your rampage ends here!"

Brad just laughs and says,"

You think you can stop me you masked nobody? Ill smash you in to a garbage can! Your little mask does not scare me, ill tear you limb form limb just like all of the other guys who thought they could stop ME!!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

And just who would those other guys be, Brad Fowltror?

" Brad gets annoyed as he says,

" I don't answer to you Kenobi! All you need to know is that anyone that gets in my way pays one way or the other! And now, for thinking your better then me I am going to pound you till you beg for mercy!" With that he smashes the ground and causes a tremor, causing the ground around him and Ben to shatter!

However Ben just quickly kicks a large part of the ground at Brad, and while Brad quickly bats it away with his hand in a flash Ben tries to slice in to Brad's face! However Brad blocks it with his other arm, and even as Ben's sword glows and blood drips down Brad's arm Brad just looks delighted as he says,"

Man, you really want to kill me huh Zandalor punk? What, you care for theses scumbags? "

Ben just presses harder as he says," Lets just say, that all you need to know is that your existence disgusts me, and I can't stand to see you live one more second! This is where you die, Brad Fowltror! " Brad winds up his fist as he says,"

Don't count on it freak! I can't wait to see your smug masked face busted up, idiots who think they are all that just make me want to rip them apart! " With that he tries to smash Ben's head off but Ben quickly flash steps out of the way and appears father back before he says,"

If you assume you can make me fall as easy as the others the last thing you will see is your severed head seeing your body fall!

" Brad just gives Ben the finger and says,

" You're your toy can slice through me! Bring it!"

With that the two go at each other and exchange blow after blow! And the people that are watching this with the most curiosity, among other things, is the crime lords above!

* * *

Wolfgang Krauser looks livid as he says," That damn barbarian, he dares make a mockery of us, and this event! Does he think he can defy are will and get away with it? "Rugal shrugs and says," Apparently so, how very annoying how bold theses thugs are getting. Still, he will make a fine statue."

Geese's just chuckles and says," I do admit, he is showing just how ambitious and ruthless he is. To bad for him he does not realize he is biting off more then he can chew! "

Shao Kahn shows his outrage by smashing the wall besides him and making a hole in it before he says,

" Simple minded barbarians that think they can trend where they don't belong will be punished severely! No matter how strong he is, he won't get away with this!"

Bison nods as he gets a closer look at Brad and says," No doubt. However, since it's too late to stop this turn of events, we might as well make the most of it. Gentlemen, I have a solution to this arrogant Enji.

"With this Bison goes to explain his plan, but for now we turn back to the battle between Brad and Ben!

* * *

Even though Brad still has not figured out that Hakumen Kenobi is really Ben, he still is going at him with the intent to brutally murder him! But by now Ben is all to use to Brad's savage fighting style and while it makes it no less dangerous it still makes him ready as we turn back to Brad trying to do a lariat to break Ben's spine, only for Ben to jump on his foe's arm, and quickly kick Brad in the face before slashing him across the chest! However even as Ben was able to draw blood Brad still just keeps laughing with more of a mad tone by the second before he widens his eyes and says,'

Nice try man, but the more pain I feel the more alive I become, and the more screwed you are! "

Ben just gets back in to a fighting stance as he says "

You're an abomination Fowltror, your don't deserves to live!"

Brad just laughs as energy gathers in his hand, and his muscles bulk up before a large red orb forms and he says,' Think being a abomination means anything to me? I am glad I am a maverick to society, because it means I am superior to all of there standers! No matter who hates me, ill waste everyone who dares to make something out of it till no one is left! Time your six feet under the planets' core, like your entire entire pathetic warrior race! "

With that he throws a energy bomb like a fast ball at Ben, but Ben has the magical energy around the Star Sword flare up before he slashes the blast, and slices it in half! However in an instant he realizes that a massive blast from Brad's mouth blasts in to him and he is blasted in to the wall! As the whole part of the wall explodes Brad laughs and says,

" Looks like you may have started strong but like all the others could not last till round two! HAhaha, no matter where you are, or how old you are, you won't stop me! Oh?"

He then sees a outraged Sol blazing at him at such speed that he smashes him in the face with his sword before Sol says,"

I had it with you! Kenobi was right, you have to die now! "

Brad just grins at Sol as blood drips from his mouth and he says,"

So your with the masked phantom on this huh? Well, I guess that means you, oh who am I kidding, I wanted to kill you anyway!"

With that he jumps up in the air and tries to bring his fists down on Sol Badguy like a sledgehammer but in responds Sol has his power explode before he says,"

Just try it, Napalm Death! "

With this Sol unleashes a massive fiery energy beam at Brad, but while it hits Brad dead on he is annoyed to see Brad just keep laughing as he says,"

This all the power you got? Not bad, if your roasting marshmallows!

" Sol just gives a scornful glare at his enemy as he says,"

Damn, if only this was not to long after fighting the blood edge!"

Brad gets closer as he says,"

If's and buts are excuses for losers! At least you can take your death like a man!"

Ragna sees Brad walking through Sol's ultimate attack before he says,"

Damn it, this is nuts! I have to do something, there is no way this thug is going to kill me! I, huh? Whoa!"

Before Ragna can decide what to do the ground around him crumbles, before he falls down! At the same time Sol sees the ground around him crumble and just before Brad can thrash him he falls down! Brad then sees that the whole right side of the ring is collapsing and as he sees the surviving fighters scream out in fear he laughs and says,"

Guess it's a mass ring out, so long suckers!"

With that he sees Ragna, Sol, and the rest of the former combatants fall in to the depths of Venom, and soon only him, Lacus, the rest of Brad's gang, and Koto are left! The few that avoided this see Brad drenched in blood from all the people he just killed, and looking psychotic before they swallow there pride and flee! Brad sees that there is no one left to fight him as he pumps his fist and raises it in the air and says,

" YAHHH!!!! See now folks, see how the law has been laid down? Now there is no contest, the Unstoppable Juggernaught is stronger then every dirt bag in the underworld combined! And guess what? That means that I am the champ! Hear that you so called leaders of crime? Time to pay up!

" With this he continues to laugh madly before Koto sees this, looks around, and sighs before she says,"

Well, guess there is no beating around the bush , Brad Fowltror as defeated every other combatant in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! And I guess even if he broke about half the rules we have even so by default that makes him are Tournament's winner! Now, if are sponsors will still give him his prize is up for debate. After all he did kind of, oh?" She then gets an instant transmission, before she gulps and says,

" Um, it seems that all of are sponsors want to speak to you, right now. Oh, and please come alone. After all, there is only one champion. "

Brad grins and says," Damn straight. "

All right boys, might as well get the party set up, because by the time I am done, it will be cause for major celebration! "

As his goons laugh it up and Charley seems to have recovered enough from the beat down that Ben gave him to weakly give a thumps up and another chuckle before he says," You're the man Brad! "Lacus then looks at the hole Brad has made before she gets upset and says,"

Wait Brad, you should not go on alone! The crime lords, all of them must be furious at what you did! They, most likely have a trap ready for you!"

Brad just chuckles and says,"

And your point is doll face? Relax, nothing any of them can dish out can harm me! So just sit back and relax while I move things along, and at last get what I deserve! Boys, watch over Lacus to make sure nothing happeneds while I take care of business!"

Lacus gets annoyed and says," I don't need them to protect me, I can take care of myself you know.'

Brad rolls his eyes and says," Of course I know that my little dragon girl, but it's so you don't roam around and get lost! I don't want you missing my celebration, so sit tight all right?"

Lacus just looks down and says,"

As you wish. Huh?" In a instant Brad grabs Lacus and kisses her before he says

" That's right, give your champ a kiss! What, you ashamed to smooch your one and only man?

" Lacus just laughs tensely and says,"

No, its just that its kind of gross when there is blood all over you."

Brad just looks annoyed as he wipes some blood off his face and says,

" A real girl kisses her man no matter what he got on him after he is done with his work! Whatever, I see I still need to teach you how to behave better. If you still think your ashamed to be with me, remember, your the even WORSE monster gal! BAh, whatever, when this is over, we will celebrate a lot more! So, get ready to amuse your man Lacus!

" With that he at once jumps to the other side of the room with a massive leap and lands on the entrance to the path to the crime lords! As Brad struts off Lacus just looks up at the red box that contains the sponsors of the Tournament and says,"

What, what is Brad talking about? Why, won't he tell me what he came here for? And, what does he mean I should be ready to amuse him?"

Jerid and the others laugh before he says,

" Brad means its time you prepare your best duties as a girlfriend Lacus!

" Charley laughs and says,

" If you want, you can start on me! I don't care if your used goods Ill just, GUH!!!"

In a instant Lacus smashes her show down on Charley's stomach before she gives a ice cold glare at the others before she says,

" Quit! Your talking is giving me a headache!"

With that everyone backs off as Mondo says,"

Its cool Lacus, we are teasing with you! Come on, let's get the party room back at the hotel started. Come on witch girl.

With that the others begin to leave before Lacus is about to reulently fallow before pain surges in her head and she grasps it before she says,"

Eh, the pain, it just gets more and more frequent. I thought, Brad said this was going to help me? How is killing more criminals going to help free me from my pain, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon at last? Whatever, ill just see this through to the end.

" She then sees the hole Brad's attack made and hears more screams as she sighs and says,"

Its sad that so many lives had to be lost, not all of them seemed to be murderous criminals. However, it can't be helped, those that gamble on there ambitions, and don't have the power to see them through, will only fall in to never-ending darkness. I, won't share there fate, no matter what I have to do, I don't want to die! Oh?"

She then hears a chuckle before she hears a young male voice say,

" My miss, you sound like your down in the dumps. Want to have something on the house that will take your mind of your troubles?

" Lacus at once takes out her Oath Keeper blade and spins around, only to see a brown haired male human teenager wearing a red shit and white pants and some jewelry looking amused! Besides him are a brown haired women in a purple miniskirt dress and a tall man in purple cloths and white hair and the kid chuckles and puts his hands up in the air as he says," Calm down miss, we are not hear to fight! I am Chris, leader of the New Face rock band! Here is my pals Shermie and Yashiro!

"Lacus sees them all and just eyes them with suspicions as she says,"

What is a rock band doing in a underground tournament? "

Chris laughs and says,"

Why? To enjoy it of course! Of course, we did not expect it to end so early, but thanks to your boyfriend it seems that the show's over a little early. Still, since it was quite a show while it lasted, we decided we want to take part in your party, by having are band play at it!

" Shermie giggles and says," We can get a killer profit playing at such a massive dig, so we won't charge you are anything."

Lacus just shrugs and says," Find, I don't really care what you do so do as you wish. I don't really know where this supposed celebration is going to take place anyway. "

Yashrio laughs and says," That's no problem miss Raystar, we will just tag around till the party happens!

" Lacus eyes him as she says," How do you know who I am?" Chris smirks and says,

" Of course your Lacus Raystar, you're the boyfriend of Brad Fowltror after all? Even someone like him would be a damn fool to cheat on you! "

Lacus sighs and says," All right, just don't talk to me."

Chris nods and says,"

Don't worry, we have are own plans to focus on anyway. All right, lets get the band together everyone, time for are show to start!

"With that the three run off to the hall way back up before Lacus just looks at her hands and says,"

Now, time to see if I can just relax a little. I am, so tired. But I, oh? "

She then sees that Koto is trying to make her way to the nearest elevator but the ground beneath her crumbles and she is about to fall, before Lacus quickly creates a energy barrier beneath the announcer and throws her back up near the elevator! She then sighs and says,"

Well, at least one person did not have to die senselessly.

"With that she takes another look at the hole before walking off to where the others went. However, little does she know that not as many people died as senselessly as she thought, and with that its time to see just what happened to Ragna, Sol, and all of the other fighters who were at the wrong end of Brad's temper tantrum, not to mention find out just what happened to Ben!

* * *

And for that we now turn to beneath the hole, where things are not as everyone form above thought! And for that we now turn to none other then Ragna, who is at the moment trying to figure out how to not fall in to the planet's core as he says,"

Damn it, I got to do something! Other wise I am going to, AHH!!"

With that Ragna smashes in to a rock that protruded in front of him! He quickly feels the rock and says,"

What the hell, this rock is stable? This better not be another part of the tournament! "

All of a sudden he is shocked as he hears a voice groan before he says,"

Just shut up and keep your bearings Grim Reaper, we are all on a lose thread as it is! "

Ragna then turns around and sees a injured but still alive Sol kneeling on the ground, along with all of the other fighters who Brad did not kill! Ragna looks around and says,"

Damn, looks like we all got lucky, expect for that Kenobi. Damn, he may have acted a little snide but he was still better then that Brad freak!"

All of a sudden he hears a voice say

," I may not be having a lot of luck today, but you are all lucky that I had some of it!"

Ragna then looks to the upper left and sees Ben with a blast mark on his chest armor, who is using his magical energy to hold the rock that is holding Sol, Ragna and the others! Ragna raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What the, I thought Brad blasted you?"

Ben nods and says," He did, but to bad for him that level of attack was not enough to defeat me. However, I let him think he did me in, so I could set this up.

" Sol chuckles and says," How cute, the masked warrior is a softy underneath. Well, guess I don't have any right to complain. Still, I, huh? Whoa!

" All of a sudden the platform shakes as everyone sees Ben is moving the platform downward, and towards a sewer pipe as he says,"

Your right, you don't. If I did not insure the ground fell you all would be broken in half. Don't think I did it because I care about you though, I just needed for the battle to be over, so I can get to the bottom of what Brad truly is up to at last. And now that he thinks he does not have to worry about me, he will lower his guard. "

Ragna then chuckles as he says,"

Oh yah, well if you only used all of this to snoop on Brad then why you spare us?"

Ben chuckles and says," Because I want more witnesses to spread the word on just what happened. And just maybe I would like to fight you guys without that buffoon interfering.

So, I don't really care what you all do from here but if you have any desire to live you all can take that opening in that sewer pipe to get back to the surface.

" Sol shrugs and says,"

Fair enough. Kenobi, thanks. For what ever reasons you may have, I am man enough to give thanks to those that saved my life.

" Ragna nods and says," Same here, you better not let that Brad kill you though!"

Ben laughs as he finishes lowering the larger chunk of rock near the pipe and smashing it in to the ground before his aura flares up and he says,"

Oh please, there is no way, ill ever let that scum defeat me! I came here to finish him once and for all, and now its time he faces his justice! See you all around.

" With that he salutes the fighters and at once blasts up the hole again before a injured but still alive Chipp whistles and says,"

Damn, that Hakumen Kenobi is smooth all right. At least he might be able to heap retribution on that Fowltror freak!"

Sol nods and says,"

He is quite determined about exposing Brad to go this far. He acts like it's a job, but something tells me it's personal."

Ragna nods and says," No kidding. The man was waiting to pounce on that punk the moment he saw him. Well, I can see why though. Just hope he has the power to get the job done. Now, let's get out of here."

With the two bounty hunters and the others then prepare to make there escape. However, as they do Ben prepares to do the exact opposite! While masking his magical energy Ben is still moving fast as he clutches his fist and says,"

All right Brad, its time to see just what your really here for! I won't let you go on thinking your above everyone, ill drag you out in to the light so you can be dealt with once and for all, and none of those crime lords or anyone else is going to stop me!"

With that he bursts back to the top while still trying to avoid detection, but little does he know someone has been aware of his actions the whole time!

* * *

However, as we now shift perspectives once more to the man that is aware, it seems its not Brad, Lacus, or the Crime Lords who are aware, but none other then Wong! After the mysterious primary host of the all ready over Dark Tekken Gauntlet left the crime lords to attend to his private call, he watched Brad's outburst from his own private room. And as we turn to him he is watching Brad still in a arrogant strut to the chamber of the crime lords, and is also watching Ben ascend out of the hole, and Lacus walking through a hall way on separate monitors before he sighs and slouches back on his chair before he says,"

Well, this was a twist even I did not see coming. How irritating, I spent all of this effort putting this in to action, and now that wild card ruins my plans. Then again, I suppose this did bring the selection to a much quicker conclusion. Still, I don't think he will do as the ideal choice at all. Even if he has the power, he lacks the fineness. However," He then has the screen with Ben zoom up before he chuckles and says,

" While I still want to know more about are stubborn masked phantom, he might be a better choice. Yes, even if he is who I suspect he might be, he still can be useful even if he won't like my prize. But, I am beginning to think that by best option might be are tragic heroin here."

He then zooms up on Lacus and grins as he says,"

Yes, the ultimate candidate, the one who will insure that what I and the others envision will come to past might be Lacus Raystar after all! Under all of this pressure, what once might have seen as impossible before, might now be quite possible through the blooming of the darkness. Yes, my dear host, your realization of the futility of the just path now makes you the perfect choice indeed! But, the only way to insure that you can embrace your destiny, is to steer you away from all of those idiots hoarding you to them.

Yes, everything should go as planned as long as those foul scents I picked up earlier are not to, bothersome. But alas even with all of theses interlopers, ill have to insure they don't get in my way. Luckily, one half of them are about to be quite busy lashing at each other's throats. And for the other half, ill just have to make my move before anyone figures out just what game I really am playing or it will all be for, oh?"

He sees a red light buzz on his chair before he sighs and says,"

Her again? She just keeps wanting to butt in to my plans and make up for her pathetic show by taking credit, but she will realize she can't worm her way out of her obvious failings! Now, time to see just what are champion is up to before I make my move. Bah, he really is as annoying and oh so disgusting.

No wonder Ravxen detests him so. Still, despite how much he throws his weight around, him and the others are powerless to escape there fate, and there illusions of hope will be there final downfall! Yes, soon at least ill be able to see with the others, the end of this farce, and the birth of the new order! HAHAHAHAA!!!"

With this Wong goes back to plotting, well, what ever he is plotting. However, for now just what Wong's really at will have to remain a enigma because for now we leave him to turn to someone who is trying to find his own way in to this rapidly explosive dark quagmire, and that is none other then Doug!

* * *

While Doug has been going by his own agenda, and has so far not found the truth about the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, it still has not stopped him from getting in to some brawls! At the moment we are turning to Doug handling the last mess he created by telling off someone who he bumped to in his search, the movie actor and martial artist Fei-Long! Its not sure if Fei-Long was invited to the DTG but in any case like Carl, Doug's abrasive nature rubbed the kick loving fighter the wrong way, and before anything could be done tempers collided and at the moment Doug and Fei-Long are brawling in the second floor of one of the many casinos in Las Venomous! While Doug is far stronger then Fei-Long, the blonde martial artist is just trying not to make to much a mess of things as we turn to him dodging Fei-Long's barrage of kicks and as Doug jumps up.

Fei-Long break a slot machine with one kick his opponent glares at Doug and says, "Damn you! Once I get my feet on you your going to wish you never talked back to me!"

Doug just lands on the ground and sighs as he says,

"Look bud, you're the one who started the fight! I just wanted to know what you were talking about and why you suddenly went nuts."

Fei-Long just shakes his fist as he says, "Think you can change the script moron? I know you were set by a rival company to ruin my time for glory! I won't stand for idiots who can't mind there own business!"

Doug just polishes the sunglasses that he stole from Wesker before he sighs and says, "

Damn it, I just wanted to ask you if you knew anything about any possible illegal events going down!"

Fei-Long laughs arrogantly as he says,

"Oh, so you think I know something huh? Well, no one tries to second guess Oscar winning Fei-Long! Ill show you that my kicks are more lethal then my acting talent!"

Doug responds with,

"Guess your winning talent is getting your ass kicked."

Fei-Long then gets furious and says,"

Shut up! Feel my burning talent,  
Rekkashingeki!!"

With this the half time actor half time martial artist shows his skills are not all bluffing as his leg ignites on fire as he charges at Doug!

However Doug replies,

"Nice kick, let me show you mine! Shoryureppa!"

With this Doug unleashes a powerful fiery kick of his own to block Fei-Long's attack.

As they clash his opponent just says,

"You think you can match me you punk? You can't copy me but i'll...huh? No way!"

He is horrified to see his leg being twisted back by Doug's kick before Doug says,"

Sorry Fei-Long, but if your not going to cooperate and keep up this pompous jackass facade, then its time to give the audience the grand finale they seek!"

With this Fei-Long is sent flying in to the air before he says,

"No, I LOST!!!? RUH!!

" With that he is blasted through the wall and everyone can hear a backbreaking thud!

Doug just says, "I am ridiculously awesome! Oh?"

He sees many people are looking at him with a mix of anger and fear before he chuckles nervously and says,

"Still, maybe I better split before I get any unwanted attention or get the Enji dragged in to my little quest here. Still, how many punks do I have to rattle till I can figure out what is going on? Oh well, sooner or later one of theses punks is going to know something. Well, just got to keep going so let's see what's on the next block!"

With that Doug is about to leave the room before he sees a man with white hair and sunglasses in a business suit look disgusted as he says,

"Damn it Fei-Long, have to keep shouting and looking like an idiot. Its because you were too hot tempered and focused on getting in everyone's face instead of getting tougher that you did not make the cut. And after this, you're never going to make it even to next years event."

Doug hears this and raises a eyebrow before he says,

"Pardon me bud, but what kind of event are you talking about? I am looking for an event myself, but lost directions so if you know where it is I would be grateful."

The agent turns to Doug and says, "I have nothing to say to a punk like you. You harassed my agent, and I don't talk to random fight loving brawlers so go to the government if you need directions!"

Doug just chuckles and takes off his sunglasses before he says, "Come on man, I am not asking for much, I just need to know if anything is going down in this city now! I got an invite with no directions!"

The agent chuckles as he says," It's not my fault that you don't know how to get to the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! Wait, oh sh, I mean the spaceport! "

Doug grins and says, "Dark Tekken Gauntlet eh? That rings a bell with me, now I really need to know how to get there!"

The black clothed man walks back as he says, "That's not my problem!"

Doug just cracks his neck as he says, "Oh yah, well your boss says otherwise!"

The agent looks around and says," What, Lord Rugal is here?"

Doug nods and says, "He wants to have a chat with you buddy, right over here! Come on, can't keep the boss waiting!"

With this Doug hastily pushes the agent back to the floor's balcony before the agent sees no one is there before he says,

"Hey what the hell is, AHH!!"

In a flash Doug grabs the agent by the neck and jumps on to the edge of the balcony before Doug looks annoyed and says,

"All right, lets get down to business! Tell me were the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is going down or your going to be in a world of hurt!"

The guard just laughs and says," What do you think your pulling? If I squeal I am dead anyway so I won't tell you zilch! Besides, I am a professional, this fall is not even the right distance required to kill me idiot!"

Doug grins and says,"Kill you? Heh, who said anything about that? I'd be contradicting myself a bit if I just off'd you, see?"

With that he shows the guard he is not playing around as he drops the agent and has him fall all the way to the ground, breaking his knees! As the man yells in pain Doug at once jumps down to the startled audience before he just grins and says, "

Nothing to fear folks! This is just a reenactment of the new movie coming out next month! If you think this is breath taking wait till you see Crashing the Pot in person! Hope you get a kick, see you next week!"

With that to Doug's relief most of the people just laugh and go in to the casino.

Doug pulls up the guard and says," Think I am bluffing now pal? How it goes down is your call, just tell me where the joint is unless you want the doctors fixing your arms as well."

The agent screams in pain as he says, "

All right! I'll, tell you. The Dark Tekken Gauntlet is being held in the edge of the western theater district underneath the Phantom of the Opera Theater! You can only enter if you are invited though!"

Doug just lets the guy go before he chuckles and says,

"Leave that to me, ill figure out a way to get in."

The agent just groans and says, "Don't you realize what your stumbling in to you arrogant punk? Who the hell are you? "

Doug just gets up and looks up before he says,

"I am just a guy who wants to get things done and won't let any nonsense stand in my way. Now, thanks for your tip, time for are business to come to a end." With that he picks up the agent and sprints out of the area just as he sees dozens of men in sunglasses coming for him before the agent panics and says

," Now what the hell are you doing?"

Doug grins and says,"

Why, just taking you to the hospital Mr. Anderson; like I said! You gave me the goods and I am a man of my word. Heh, after all it's not like I told you who I am or anything so you're no threat to me. All right, while you're getting patched up might as well think just how valuable being a snitch is buddy!

" With that in a instant he plants agent Anderson down on the dumpster right outside the nearest hospital's door before he can respond and dashes off to his new target before he chuckles and says, "

Hah, did not even grill him on what the hell this Dark Tekken Gauntlet is! Whatever, I can all ready tell its bad news. Looks like Ben was right, Brad is up to something even more asinine then usual. I think its about time I see just what is going on inside that idiot's head, but more importantly, if possible I think I want to see what is going on in Lacus's head even more! No one else seems to have the guts to sell it to her straight so I guess it's up to me!

I may not be as close to Lacus as Ben. Hell, I don't think we could even really be called friends. But, even if she won't listen, she still has to hear the truth! And it's clear now that the truth is that if she keeps sulking around then no one can stop her from letting Brad drag her to hell with his deranged plan! Let's hope this works."

With that Doug jumps on to the top of the nearest building and darts around the city's skyscrapers to get to the entrance of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet!

* * *

Little does he know, however, that the dark underground tournament is already over, and its prize is about to be handed out to its ruthless champion! However, now that we all know, its time we leave Doug and once more return to the ruthless up riser, Brad himself! Yes, as we now return to the boyfriend of the man Ben loves he is just about finishing his strut, and is now in front of the entrance to the crime lord's conference room! Rugal 's secretary Mature, along with one of Shao Kahn 's own secretary a tan skinned women in a green ninja like outfit armed with a staff named Jade both bow and at the same time says,

" Please enter here Brad Fowltror, your prize is waiting. "Brad laughs as he cracks his neck and says,"

Goodie, I am so excited I feel like a kid at a candy store! Good thing I all ready know what I want! HAhahah, at last, its time for the new era to begin!

" With that Brad struts in to the room, and at once sees all of the crime lords glaring at him, along with all of there body guards!

Brad just crosses his arms and says," Well, so theses are the entire biggest badist crime lords in the universe in person huh? I should thank you for throwing this event, its always a blast to pummel losers to hell!

" M, Bison rises from his seat as he says,"

Brad Fowltror, we must show just how impressed we are at your, performance. "

Geese chuckles as he says,"

We all heard just how brutally powerful the Enji Knight's beast was, in fact you demolished a world where I had my operations running smoothly till your rampage caused profits to dry up fast. Still, no description or recording can match seeing you demolish every other fighter in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet without even showing much effort!"

Brad just chuckles and says,"

What can I say? Oh that's right, its just proof that every want a bee from the shadows all over this dimension can't handle my power! Hope you don't mind I cut your grand event short, because I put my neck out for the reward, and I am going to be VERY angry if it's a hoax!

"Rugal just chuckles and says,"

Don't worry, even if you did make it, a littler harder to decide who the top master of crime will be, we all ready had a tie breaker of sorts planned anyway.

Shao Kahn then says,

" We are making a offer you can't refuse Brad Fowltror. You may ask one request and be it anything if it's in our power we just may grant it, be it involving money, power, or the need to kill someone."

Brad just laughs madly as he says," Well, looks like its my lucky day, because I just happened to have a wish in mind that I think its VERY possible for you all to grant! And, it just happened to involve money, power and death in a three for one combo! You see, I think I know where I want to go in my life, and for that my wish, is all the power you so called masters of the underground have!"

Some of the crime lords look at each other with raised eyebrows before Barba the Hutt chuckles and says,"

Tsc, impudent baboon, you want us to make you a lord of crime, someone who is equal to us? You can't just snap your fingers and have the power we have! "

Brad just laughs madly, before he says,

" Equal? Hell no! Like I am the equal of a group of weak overconfident cowards! I don't want to be one of you, I just want all the power all of you have! And I don't expect to get that power by snapping my fingers, I expect to get that power by snapping all of your necks and making everything that is all of yours mine! "

At once everyone is outraged before Heihachi snarls and says," You worthless little punk, that's one pathetic joke! You dare think you have the right to have all of are combined power? "

Brad grins and licks some of the blood from before off his face before he says," Damn sure as hell I do you old fossil! I am not kidding, I think this entire universe deserves a better, truer class of criminal, and I am going to provide it to them when I have all of the power and resources I will get form you has been! "

M Bison is livid as his right hand glows with purple fire once more and he says,

" You rotten thug, your power really has corroded your brain! You're a member of the Enji Knights, you truly think you will be able to become the king of the underworld and not go unnoticed? So, you were sent by the Enji to snuff us out? You won't get away with this insult Brad Fowltror!" Brad just puts his

hands in the air as he says," You got it all wrong square jaw! This has nothing to do with the Enji, this is my own agenda, and it always has been! I thought you so called lords know about me, because I thought you would be aware by now that I never joined the Enji Knights because I believed in freedom, justice, and equally for every pathetic loser in existence! I did not do it for any naïve belief in created a better world!

I only joined the holy order of the preachy Enji Knights and put up with there nonsense for three reasons. To keep an eye on my girl Lacus and makes sure no one turns her away from her path with me. To be able to get to fight all of the strong guys out there that can get me a good fight. And, to know how there precious order works inside and out, so I can use it to my advantage! However, I have a feeling sooner or later, that the Enji are going to realize they will never be able to control me and try and take me down. That's why, I decided its time to push forward my true agenda and start by killing all of you! "

Wolfgang laughs in disbelief as he says,"

You truly are a batty little monkey! Even if you really can pull off killing us all, which you won't you don't have the mindset or the experience to control are combined power! You're just like Weil, a deluded fool who bit off more then he could chew and in time choked on it! Huh, ?

!"

In an instant Brad claps his hands together to create a shockwave to blow everyone back before he looks annoyed and says," You're the idiots if you think I am setting my sights on the same big score Weil did! Your right, I have not been in the business of running criminal empires as long as all of you. But, that's the way I want it, because I have my own plan! All of you call your selves big shots, crime lords, whatever, but look at you all! Your hiding in the shadows, trying to make a contest like we were the same as the people you rip off, the people your suppose to be better then! You have all gotten soft, your weak, and are no different then all the other rich stuck up élites who have there head in the sand!"

Geese glares at Brad and clutches his hand as he says,"

Watch your mouth rat, before I rip it out! You dare mock are power!? We are some of the richest men in the cosmos, who have power over the lives of entire planets! The Lylat Kingdom, the Enji Knights, that little fool Atem is smart enough not to touch us, and the Enji Knights know we are to powerful to take down!

" Brad just sighs and says," You really are idiots. That' might be true, but you're missing the point, the whole point of crime! What is crime? It's doing something that's so called wrong, its breaking the law and forcefully through one means or another taking something from someone through your strength!

And a successful criminal gets what he wants by making sure he has the power to make sure the person that has what he wants can't do a thing to stop him! You have the cash, the properly, and even the title, but you don't have the FEAR!! You say the Enji can't touch you? Your just in denial, the only reason the Enji have not went after you like they went after the others is because they have there hands full, and that you are doing your best not to anger them.

If you did get them mad, like Weil and Xiza did, they would roast you all in a flash! And that's because you don't have the true strength to crush anyone who is against you and make the rest to fearful to resist! Your just imitators, trying to make your own pocket world were you can be the king. But, being the king of a shadow world is not enough to fill the hunger of the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Yes, in the end, there are really only two things that ever have and ever will really matter in life, power and control over others! Brad the great, will soon have the power over EVERYTHING!!

" Rugal just chuckles as he says,"

Really, are you really that delirious Brad Fowltror? You call us weak but it's more like we understand that everything has a limit! We are ambitious but realistic; everyone who has ever desired to control absolutely everything has always met untimely ends. If you really think that you could ever become the leader, the ruler of the entire universe then you are the biggest idiot in history Brad Fowltror! !

" Brad just spits on the ground before he says,

" I told you, I am not talking about Weil's old style of doing things. I know damn well that most losers would never want me to be there leader. But, I don't care at all if they won't expect me, because I won't even bother trying to " rule" them, they will just have to do what I say or die! Like I care about building a society that anyone else enjoys! Everyone else can suffer for there whole lives, I just want to be the king of the ultimate hill, so that ill have the power to make sure no one ever tells me what to do again! Yes, government, peace, order? All of those things are just illusions created by the dreams of the weak, to give them hope to live on through the pain they can't handle other wise!

But, it's all just worthless, the strong don't need any of those things to thrive, it's against are basic nature! Hahah, humans and all of the other so called life forms keep trying to build society, build culture, as if it really matters! But, no matter how hard we try to evolve, we are still animals the same, are brutal desires to crush others are true heart's desire! I am so freaking sick of seeing all of theses wusses like Atem, all of those masters, and that PATHTHIC Star boy keep going on and on lecturing about the need for war to end!

Hahah, war, killing, ending? We don't want peace, we enjoy violence, enjoy taking what we want and killing those that get in are way! I am going to show EVERYONE that I am right and everyone else is wrong, as I crush every last idiot in my sight! Yes, with my power combined with my babe Lacus, and the resources I am going to acquire from you will give me all I need, to bring society itself on its knees!

Hahaha, everyone's going to see such a great show, a show where all of there hero's fail, and they realize that there is no point bringing order, when some farfetched utopia will never exists!

" Bison just snickers and says,"

What a damn fool, I had enough of this! Your grand plan is simply to cause unending chaos and destroy government and society? Up surd, what is the point? There is no profit to be made in a cosmos of anarchy!

"Brad just laughs at the top of his lungs and just pounds the ground randomly as he clutch's his fist and says,"

Who cares? The thrill of having no limits, and having everyone worship you out of fear as a god is a far better rush then any amount of money! And I will make my word the law Bison! Think I am a idiot huh? Would not be the first, but I have more then just a vision to see THIS dream through! After all, what do you call this? "

Brad in a flash takes something out of his vest before everyone sees a small cube glow before he quickly presses it and an image of the Vector logo appears! Geese raises a eye brow as he says," What is this, a bomb?"

Rugal all of a sudden clutches his fist as he says,"

No, is that what I think it is? That logo, its from Xiza, all of the data of his operations! But, it was all deleted upon his death! My men tried to hack in to his files only minutes after his death was conformed but all of his files were all ready deleted!

"Brad just narrows his eyes with vicious intent as he says,"

All to true Rugal. But, good thing for me while I was on his fancy ship the

Dämmerung while in the middle of crushing that green skinned demon slime's lackeys I saw a few things that might be a good price on the black market and used my data drain hacking skill to make me a copy! Being a demon lord and all, Xiza has some nasty secrets! I could sell them to you but since ill be having your money soon anyway ill just sell it to anyone else I need to bribe a favor from! All right, enough is enough. Lords, time for you to be relived of duty!

" Shao Kahn, along with many of the other crime lords have magical auras blast out of them and the room shakes as the masked leader of the Onaga Yakuiza says,

" Enough of this insolence ! Its official, you suck! You mock are power, but all who tried to kill me have ended up in pieces! And I think for the moment fellow crime lords, let us unite are wrath on this monkey and show him where he belongs!

" Bison nods as he says," Yes, this insanity will not be tolerated! Luckily for me, I have a trump card up my sleeve. I admit, it was my ace in the sleeve to assert my shot at victory.

"Brad just begins to power up at once as he says,"

Have some more tricks to try out eh you pathetic cowards? Go ahead; throw at me everything you have and it won't be enough to save any of you! What I really want is so close I can taste it! My era, the era where my absolute strength rules over all and all weak losers like Benny boy have no choice but to live in reality or die is about to begin! Ready or not folks, the era of the new god of the universe is coming! So now suckers, time to see that the one who is going to win it all is not the Enji Knights, the Zannacross empire, or even god! It's the Unstoppable Juggernaught who is going to win it all! Zehahahah!!!

Its time for the new kingpin of crime to take his crown, SO LETS PARTY !!!

"With that Brad powers up and prepares to unleash his wrath on his targets. However, to see just what the crime lords are going to do to deal with will have to wait till next time, because this bombshell has caused today's chapter to reach its limit so this is the end for now!

Well, it seems we have another case of major events pilling on each other! Not only has Brad crushed everyone in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, but he as at last revealed his true mad desire and is now ready to kill all the major crime lords to become the new kingpin of all crime as a stepping stone for his mad desire to take down all who can oppose him! What will Ben do when he sees the depths of Brad's dark hearts, and does Lacus know her boyfriends true ambition? Meanwhile, what about Doug's own separate path and the movements of the elite Emperor's hands, which are enriching themselves ever closer around Lacus withier she is aware of it or not! And to top it off, what about Wong? Can Ben manage to get to the bottom of this madness and manage to expose the true cruel desires of the ruthless Unstoppable Juggernaught and also stop all of the other dark hands ready to strike? Only one way to find out, in the next episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, The crime lords show Brad they are not about to roll over and die as they unleash there own trump cards like the super android Seth! However, to there horror Brad shows that his raw power is too massive to be stopped! As Ben races to confront his hated rival just as he is about to confront Brad, his chase is paused when he finds out that Lacus is under attack by the elite demons of the Emperor Hand under the command of the cold Mizuchi Orochi and the two faced Hazuma! Lacus finds her self in a brutal ambush by the loyal demons of Darth Damonus, and since they are tasked to capture her they are ready for her and nearly overwhelmed her till Ben intercepts Hazuma and half of the other members! However, he quickly finds that the squad of elite demons are hand picked by the top demon lord for nothing! Luckily, Doug at last arrives for some much needed back up along with James and Ky Kiske, but on top of everything, Wong makes his move with his own shocking revelation! To find out just how this disturbing day is going to end, tune in next time to

_**Chapter 150: Staying One Step Ahead of the Dark Rave of the Schemers!**_ Ah, so with that let's see. Um, I don't think I need any authors notes this time. Oh there is one thing. If brad's plan sounds insane, well, its because it is. However, just remember, crazy master plans are no less devastating if a madman won't stop trying to make it a reality.

Ill just say that everything from the extend of Brad planning to true agenda to Wong's true angle will be revealed sooner or later. Ah, but for now, thanks for the reviews everyone, as always, hope to see more, for this chapter of course, and till that, see yah around! PS, the CGI smurfs have been defeated, marvelous muhahahah. Oh? ( Sees a army of, what ever the Last Avatar people were called coming at him.) Bah, worthless fools, time to learn your lesson! ( Goes off to turn the Last Avatar to the wiped out Avatar,, till next time! )


	41. C 150: Brutal Rave of Discord!

_**Chapter 150: Staying afoot above the Brutal Friction of the Concerto of the Schemers! **_

Last time in tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was digging deeper in to a mass of gruesome desires underneath the depths of planet Venom, and was doing some detective work to get to the bottom of those behind the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! While this dark underground tournament was full of shady characters from the likes of bounty hunters like Sol Badguy and Ranga the Bloodedge, to the crime lords who were using this competition as a way to assert who will come out on top like M Bison, Geese Howard, Shao Kahn, Rugal Bernstein and the others, to the mysterious Wong who seems to have his own agenda, the one out of everyone with the most crazy radical and deadly ambition to unveil was Brad himself! After Ben as his façade of Hakumen Kenobi crushed Brad's goon Charley Brad showed once more how little respect he had for anyone but himself when he brutally interrupted the ongoing match before he proclaimed that he was better than everyone else combined, and challenged all other participates to fight him all at once! And, despite Brad's large mouth, he sadly had the strength to back up his cocky proclamation and brutally defeated everyone of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet!

And as much as Ben desired to shut Brad up once and for all, he knew he had to uncover Brad's true mad desire and allowed Brad to think he defeated him so he could save the surviving fighters so he can then fallow Brad and expose his plans to the Enji! And it seems, that Brad's plan are quite grand indeed, for after confronting the Crime Lords Brad reveled just who's side he was on, his own!

It seems Brad desires to kill the crime lords, and take control of all they own to become the kingpin of crime himself! Just when everyone thought Brad was not crazy enough, it seems that he wants to have so much power so that he can take down anyone that tries to stop him in his desire to create an anarchic society where the only rule is the rule of the strong! And as crazy as Brad's plan is, it seems he is all ready plotting to make his desire a reality after he revealed that he has the elusive data belonging to Xiza! Yes, it seems Brad to cause mass havoc for his personal gain, but he is not the only one! As Lacus is distraught from her own inner pain, and Brad's latest display of ruthless carnage, little does she know that the elite servants of the Zannacross empire, Darth Damonus's Emperor Hands unit!

Can Lacus defend herself from the dark forces surrounding her, and can Ben get to the bottom of both Brad's wild actions, and find out about the cruel ambush the Zannacross forces are plotting in time to insure it fails? Oh yah, and then there is Doug roaming around on his own quest, and Wong's mysterious motive as well! Looks like we have a lot of ground to cover and a lot of mysterious to be solved one way or another, so now it's time to get to the bottom of this and get this chapter started? Ready for the insanity to resume? Well, ready or not, here we go!

* * *

Ah, but before we resume how Ben handles dealing with all of dark schemes unfolding around him, we briefly turn to the people who are not even aware at the situation Ben is in, his friends back at Hallowed Bastion!

While Ben did tell his Moogle pal Moz that he was going out, his friends in the Enji order were still worried that Ben took off so suddenly without really saying where he was going! And as Cloud and the others began to realize that Ben, James and Doug were all not only not in the castle, but not on the planet maybe questions were being asked!

And this turns us to the outside of Ben's room, where we find Moz is talking to Hiryuumon, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Aqua, Luke, Guy, and Tear. It has been late mourning since the trio of Squad 7 left, and with Bacchus having left to spend the day on Corneria's moon to find anything possibly forgotten by the Titan's and Kira in their former base their named Granada he is not around to inform them of what Ben told them. After realizing Ben was not around Cloud Hiryuumon and the others searched all over the castle and asked their contacts in both Neo Arcadia and Transford to see if they can get anywhere, only to come up empty on there search. However, at this point of time Moz woke up, and at seeing a frantic Hiryuumon worry that Ben has been ambushed he had told the Digimon what Ben told him, which prompted Hiryuumon to quickly tell everyone and that leaves us to are current moment. Moz has just finished telling everyone what Ben told him and Hiryuumon is looking upset as he says,

" Man, what's with the boss, just going out without telling me, without telling anyone but you? You're sure he is all right Moz?"

Moz nods and says," Ben did not seem like he was in trouble when he left Kubo. It was just that it was late and he did not want to wake anyone Hiryuumon.

" Tifa then raises an eyebrow as she says," But, why was Ben up so late in the first place Moz? He contacted you deep in the night."

Hiryuumon sighs and says,

" The boss has been training hard nonstop ever since we got back from fighting Weil. He told me he wanted to insure he was strong enough to defeat the rest of our enemies so that no one else has to die.

" Aqua looks sad as she says," Ben, he seems to have a lot of weight on his shoulders. "Cloud nods and says," No doubt that Max's death, and those like Xion and Craft that died in the fighting are still effecting him. Not to mention Lacus being back with Brad, her rapid change, and Doug's, comments on his take of the situation did not help much. Still, its worrisome that he would go off without telling us where.

"Tifa just shrugs and says,"

Maybe Ben just went off to think about everything that has happened? Don't tell me you forgot when you would go off for months without calling me Cloud! Besides, James and Doug are likely with him to so at least he is not alone.

"Cloud chuckles as he says," True, I guess with everything that's going on there is no harm in Ben having time to get his mind off things. After all, we don't have a mission at the moment and they are all grown responsible men so it's no crime for them to go off and do their own thing. "

Tear then sighs as she says,"

That may be true, but, even so it would be nice for them to let us know where they were going.

"Moz then floats around and says," But, I told you were they were going miss Tear. Ben told me that him and James went to Venom to fallow Brad and Lacus Kupo! Something about investigating what Brad was up to or something." Luke shrugs and says," Well, that is kind of clear Tear, so, nothing to fret about."

The former member of the Order of Lorelei sighs and says,"

Yes, but why he is fallowing Brad on his cousins ship to a planet like Venom is another issue all together. Its true at the moment he is not needed, but if there is a sudden attack by the Zannacross Empire, then having no idea where one of are finest warriors are in a disadvantage to say the least. Besides, don't forget Luke, Ben is the chosen hero of the celestial ones, wither he has embraced it or not he has become a savior of the universe in many people's eyes. If people find him just lounging around chasing false leads, it might shake people's confidence at him. And, at this point the last thing anyone needs is for the public to fall in to despair, for that very despair will most likely embody the forces of darkness.

"Guy just laughs and says," Come on Tear, don't you think your thinking a little in the extreme? I mean, the public was able to forgive Ben for briefly going insane and having his dark other personally Idious destroy an entire planet. Er, granted that was because he was being controlled by Kira but still, people were able to forgive Ben then, and I think they will forgive him if he goes on a random tour or two. Besides, I have faith in Ben that he won't do anything foolish, even if he is chasing after Brad.

"Vincent nods and says," I think we all know in our hearts by now that Ben's heart is firmly with the light. What is far more disturbing to me, is just what Brad and Lacus are up to on Venom. The recordings do show them along with their friends leaving on a pleasure class Gratification shuttle last night. And, they did not inform anyone at all about their little trip, even though Brad is suppose to be on parole."

Hiryuumon then growls and says,"

Who knows what that empty headed jerk is thinking! All he ever thinks of is being a jerk, smashing stuff, and all other lame stuff! I can bet Ben fallowed Brad because he overheard Brad was up to something nasty like that power club he told me about!

"Cloud just face palms as he says,"

Great, if any of it involved Lacus then Ben would be after them in a second. I can't stand Brad's arrogance either, but just chasing them around won't help anyone. Part of what Doug said was true, Ben can try and help Lacus all he wants, but it will only work if she can expect it. "

Aqua giggles and says,"

Still, I don't find Ben's near irrational feeling to try and help Lacus odd. After all, I went in to that last mission in to Weil's asteroid base because I was told Max was in danger and needed my help. Even if it was likely a set up, even if it seems Max was all ready gone, I could not just sit by and let my friend fall deeper in to darkness. Ben, he just needs to figure out how to truly help his friend, how to help Lacus."

Cloud nods and says," I hope he can figure it out to Aqua. Still, we have little time to dilly dally on none crucial thoughts these days. After destroying Orb and the other planets, the activity of the Zannacross Empire has gone dark once more. However, there is no doubt they are planning something big."

Guy nods and says," I think it's safe to say that they are planning something end game big. Damonus, Kira, and all of the others won't be easy to beat even with the added forces of the Zeon Federation.

"Cloud sighs and says,

" That's why it's such a bad time to have are attention divided over annoying hard to control dogs like Brad.

"Moz then flaps in front of the spiky haired warrior and says

," That may be true Cloud, but don't think that Ben won't be ready for the battle when it comes Kupo! Believe me, after everything that has happened Ben won't let himself fail to rise to the occasion. "

Hiryuumon looks determined as he says," That's right, Ben may be really upset about Brad and Lacus, but he would be even more upset if thinking about Brad being a jerk would let all of the other jerks take advantage of it! The boss will be ready to take on whatever the Zannacross forces throw at him, believe it!

" Cloud chuckles as he says,

" True enough Hiryuumon. Ben has gotten many people during the war to believe in him, all of us included. So, I guess it's fair for us to believe in him to. Er, I guess that goes the same for Doug and James as well. Come on Tifa, let's see if we can contact the forces on Venom and see if Ben and the others talked to them."

Tifa giggles and says," Sounds good to me Cloud. All right, everyone please let us know if you hear anything please."

As they all nod and are about to split up all of a sudden a new voice says,"

Ah hey you guys are looking for Ben eh? Mine if I tag along? "

Hiryuumon nods and says," Sure! All help is, what? "

Everyone turns around only to see that no one is there! Moz then scratches his head as he says," That's funny, it did not seem like the intercom was talking Kupo. I wonder if, AH!!"

Moz is stopped in his tracks when he accidentally bumps in to someone he did not realize was even there! And as the moogle falls down everyone sees he ran face first in to a blue humanoid hedgehog with spiky hair, green eyes, and red and yellow sneakers, and a cocky but kind grin! This person may not be a member of the Enji Knights, but he is no stranger for he is none other then Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben's fast friend that he has fought alongside three times so far in his adventure! Sonic just wags his finger as he says,"

Careful guy, if you don't watch were your going you're going to run face first in to trouble! Er, I guess I could have slowed down a bit first hahah.

" Hiryuumon laughs as he says," Hey, your Sonic right? Great to see you again! Er, what are you doing here? Your world under attack again?"

Sonic chuckles and says,

" Nah, old eggman and his Zannacross loons have not tried to attack Mobius after we all kicked there butts last time. I came here when everyone was called to come together with those Zeon guys and discuss how to beat the Zannacross Empire.

"Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says," Really? But, I did not think politics were your thing Sonic?" Sonic stretches his legs as he says," They are not, but standing still and doing nothing is not my style either! I realized after just sitting around safely seeing you guys have to deal with those nut bags like Weil on the news that I can't stand just hoping for the best. Ben and you all helped me, so I am going to help you all too! Now, I just have to find Ben to tell him that in person!

"Cloud grins and says," Sonic, thanks for showing your support. However, I don't know if you should just go off to join us without letting your friends know. It's not that we doubt your skills or courage Sonic, it's just, this battle is larger than anything you faced before."

Sonic gives a thumps up as he says,"

Don't worry Cloud, all ready chatted with my pals and they are on board to. In fact, they are here with me ready to help! Not just that, a lot of guys I remember fought with me and you all when I was last here are all looking to help out to!"

Everyone is amazed as Hiryuumon says," Really? What do you mean?

"In a flash Sonic dashes over to the end of the room and points to the window as he says,"

See for yourself, they are all down there.

" As everyone then goes to the window at the end of the hall Cloud sees many of the hero's Ben has fought alongside with chatting in the garden below before he chuckles and says," Well, it seems Ben's influence is even greater than we thought and his heart has reached many people across the stars. When he gets back, I have a feeling that even if he is still depressed, this will cheer him up. Come on, let's give are guests a proper welcome.

"Sonic grins and says,"

Sounds sweet, this place is rather nice, and the mountains around it are decent places to lap around! Um, if you're going to give a proper greeting, mind if it comes with a Chilly Dog? "

With that the group goes down to the balcony before Moz looks up and says,"

Ben, please be careful at whatever you're doing. So many people are looking forward to seeing you again! So, just remember how many people think highly of you, even as you try and fight of your pain and sadness, Kupo!

" Hiryuumon chuckles and says," Oh don't worry about it Moz, I am sure the boss is doing just fine!"

With that they head down to greet the other hero's, but for now it's time to leave this group and save this surprise mass arrival for later, for now it's time to resume were we left off last chapter and see if Ben's digimon partners assumption was correct!

* * *

And for to see this we now return back to the underground of planet Venom, and see are hero has just flown out of the hole Brad made in the former arena and looks around to see that the giant area is now deserted! Ben just sees all of the dead bodies laying around all over thanks to Brad's rampage and just shakes his head as he says,"

Damn it, Ky was right, even if they were mostly criminals, even they did not deserve this. Brad, you gone too far with this, and once I can properly expose just what you're up to, you're going to pay no matter what! Now then, time to get the surprise party ready."

He then opens a channel back to James as he says,"

James, you and Ky still with me? How's everything looking on your end?"

His responds is

," Everything is the same here Ben. Just a few more guys in glasses running in to the opera, but, nothing you can't handle. Besides, after what Brad pulled, I don't think you will have to worry about them bothering you for now. Still, you're ready to find what Brad is really up to?"

Ben tightens his grip and says,"

Oh yah. Ky, you think we should let Jin be aware of this? This is a case of mass murder under his watch after all. "

Ben hears Ky sigh as he says,

" Not just yet Ben. We still don't know just how deeply involved my brother is involved with all of this. Let's just see how this plays out, since he will likely make his own move sooner or later. Don't worry about that, just focus on getting to the bottom of this.

" Ben nods and says," Got it. Now, just have to figure out which way Brad went. Too bad there is no one to ask? Oh? Spoke to soon."

Ben then hears a pounding before he turns southern east and sees none other than Koto! After Lacus saved her from falling down in the hole, she has been trying to get out of the area, only to find the elevators have shut down from the damage done to the area! Looking frustrated Ben hears her say,

" Come on, open up all ready! Now is no time to be jammed! And to think I was finally going to get my bonus! It's not fair!"

Ben then chuckles as he says,

" Need a little help ref? "

The referee of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet jumps up in shock before she turns around and says,

" Oh? You survived Kenobi? I thought Brad killed you with all of the others?" Ben just clears off the dust on his armor and says

," The likes of that scum killing me? That would be the day. But, he did annoy me enough to want me to kill him. And that is why I would really like to know where he went after that display."

Koto giggles and says," Wow, after that and you still want to get back at him? Your one tough warrior Hakumen! Don't worry, I know where he is, and believe me I am not helping him out! He went to see the Crime Lords to get his reward for winning. Sadly, even if he did break regulation he still did win."

Ben then turns to the red box hanging above before he says,"

So he went there did he? I'll show him he is only the champion of hell!"

In a flash he bursts in to the box seat section through the hole Geese's made when he threw out Joe to slather him, only to see no one is there ! He quickly looks around as he says," What, it can't be over all ready, I did not take that long! Oh?" He then hears Koto yelling as she says,"

HEY! MISTER KENOBI!!! The crime lords award the winner of the tournament in their private conference room above the planet! Er, even after breaking the rules, I don't think the Crime lords will deny him what his wish is, as long as it's not to outrageous." Ben floats back down and says," Something tells me that it just might be, but I'll have to see for myself. You might want to get as far away from this place as possible miss because inflecting my full vengeance on Brad, will likely be quite explosive. "

Koto laughs nervously as she says,"

Er, I would love to, but you see I seem to be having trouble getting the, oh?

"In a flash Ben has lighting crackle around his blade before he thrusts it in to the elevator panel before in a few seconds the doors open!

Ben just shrugs and says,

" It just needed a little kick start I suppose.

"Koto nods and puts her hands together to bow as she says,"

Oh, thank you so much! For a mysterious masked bounty hunter you seem like a nice guy!

"Ben just turns around and says,"

It would be a shame for anyone's carrier to end like this, that's all. All right, now if you excuse me, I have a thug to crush."

With that he flies out once more and sees Koto get in to the elevator before he says to himself,

" So Brad's meeting with the crime lords is above? Good, that means I can fight Brad without causing a cave in hopefully. Now Brad, let's see just what reason you wanted to drag Lacus here and get a prize from the major criminals of the universe! Huh?"

All of a sudden Ben pauses as he senses something before he says,"

Speaking of Lacus, what are all of these power levels forming around her?" James at once sees Ben is not moving as he says," Ben, is something wrong?"

Ben looks in the other direction as he says," I, am not sure. It's just that, I sensed a lot of abnormal power levels forming around where Lacus 's magical energy is, and they are far too strong to be CJ and the rest of Brad's flunkies."

James responds with," Really? I, don't sense any abnormal powers. "

Ky chips in with," Nor do I Ben. Are you sure it's not the crime lords? "

Ben nods and says,"

Yes, this energy, it feels demonic, the same kind of energy that I felt from Xiza and Damonus! James, when I trained one on one with Grand Master Myers one of the things he taught me was to sense not just the power of one's sprits, but there tone as well. And right now, even if they are not showing their true power I can sense a lot of evil wills in the area, and more than a handful of them are forming around Lacus! I, should check it out just to be safe.

"James responds with," Ben, this still could just be a bunch of thugs that Lacus can easley handle. If you go off now you're aware you have a good chance missing what is going down with Lacus right?

" Ben struggles in his mind for a few seconds to make up his mind before he takes a deep breath and says,"

I know that James. However, while I did come here to figure out just what Brad really is planning, I also came here to make sure he was not dragging Lacus in to deeper trouble. If, I let something happened to Lacus that I could have stopped, even if I caught and fully exposed Brad I could never forgive myself!"

James sighs as he says,

" All right, since you can't focus till you do this anyway just do what you need to do and don't waste time thinking what you could have done. I'll try and see if I can hack a link in to one of the crime lord's channels to listen in to their conversation with Brad. "

Ben responds with," Thanks James. Don't worry, its likely nothing and I ll be quick about it. Now, the trail goes, this way!"

With that Ben has his magical aura flare up as dashes to where he senses his trouble friend is before he says,"

Lacus, even if you hate me now, for being powerless to stop your pain, I still won't allow you to be hurt on my watch! Even if it's from the shadows, I'll do what I can to help you in any way I can. Because, even if you don't see me as a friend anymore, you still are to me! And, maybe one day, I'll be able to show you I really can save you from your painful fate Lacus, and from Brad as well! But for now, let's hope my hunch is not a waste of time! Well, I should not have to worry too much about losing track of Brad, that jackass is quite good at sticking out anyway. All right, time to get this done."

With that Ben promptly kicks down to keep up his chase and hurries off to insure he makes it in time! But, for now we change are views once more, to none other than Lacus to see if Ben's fears are justified!

* * *

And as we turn to Lacus, it seems she is entering a large chamber that is sort of like a dance hall several levels above the arena. Brad's goons are with her, along with Chris and the other members of his band. And as Lacus sees the full area she sighs and says,

" This is where you guys want to have Brad's party? It looks rather run down."

Chris chuckles and says," Well, this is still the remains of that disgusting Andross 's palace right? Guess even a evil insane scientist wants a reception hall for dinner parties. Well, it's a little dusty but my band can still set up shop here."

Lacus just looks behind her as she says," If anyone will be here to listen to it. I mean, Brad killed all of the other fighters and the spectators either died in the fighting or fled so no one even knows about this party."

Mondo hears this and chuckles before he says," So what Lacus? That means jack, we will just invite more outsiders from around the city to party! "Lacus rises an eyebrow as she says," Why, would anyone come to a desolate palace that belonged to a former mad despot to party over the rise of a killer who just because the top underground fighter in an event that is most likely illegal?" All of Brad's goons just laugh as CJ says,"

You serious Lacus? No one cares what the event is for, as long as it's free and has drinks with no questions asked, people will come in droves you know?

"Charley laughs out loud and says," That's right, people, or at least OUR people know that a good party is more important than some lame rules! What's wrong Lacus, afraid of getting trouble?"

Lacus just looks annoyed at Charley and says,

" No, we are all ready to deep at this point, so might as well go all the way."

Mondo grins and says," Ah, that's more like it! Haha, seems you're wise enough to know you have to stick with your kind eh Lacus? All right, now be a good girlfriend and keep things clean hear while we gather the guests! Your good at that organization stuff, so make sure its worthy enough for a champ to celebrate! All right, later gators."

With that the five punks go off to get there gusts before Lacus just sits down on the dusty seat behind her and looks up as she says,

" Sexists, all of them. Whatever, at least it's something to do." She then sees Shermie giggle as she says,"

My, those boys don't treat you right at all dear. Why in the world does a classy lady like you let them get away with that?

" Lacus chuckles and says," I don't have any real bond with those pigs. Brad just likes having them hover around them so I tolerate it."

Yashiro lets a giant drum down as he then says,"

Man, you don't even sound like you like any of your pals so why do you even hang out with them?"

Lacus puts her hands on her head as she says,"

Because they are the only kind of people that I belong with. If you would, I would like it if you just let me alone to my thoughts."

Chris chuckles as he looks amused and says,"

My, you really have such a low opinion of yourself Lacus. I can't figure why, you're from a wealthy family with such talent that you must be rather hard on yourself if you think you only believe with theses dirt bags."

Lacus just curls up in a ball and says,"

If you really knew me, you would know why I know now not to put hope in illusions anymore. No matter what, I have expected where I truly belong, as a monster I only deserve to be with the dregs of society.

" Chris sighs and says," My, you really are down in the dumps. But, you should not be so fast to label where you belong dear Lacus, you have a much grander purpose then siding with theses pathetic losers. Yes, I know what you need, you need to see someone who can give your suffering purpose!

"Lacus just looks up and says," What, do you mean?"

Chris chuckles and says," Ah, enough of that for now. How about ill introduce you to the rest of my band eh? Come on in guys, let's get started."

With this Lacus sees four people enter the room. One person is a man with white hair in a business suit, and another is a large man in another business suit with a heavy muscular build and black short hair.

The man in-between them is wearing a blue like priest outfit and has blond hair and a goatee on him.

The last of the new arrivals is a woman with short black hair wearing an all red outfit with a hat that seems to a demonic mouth shaped like a witch! Lacus notices the women is welding a odd looking electric guitar with a deformed right hand! The women at once sees Lacus and says,"

Ah, so it's time to get this jig started eh? Good, I was getting bored."

Lacus sees them get closer and feels a cold wind in her heart before she says,"

What, starting all ready? But, I am the only one here. "

Chris jumps back and says,"

Lacus Raystar, I think now would be a good time to come clean with the fact that we are not being quite honest with you.

"Lacus at once gets tense as he says," What do you, huh? Hey!"

Lacus at once jumps up as she sees Yashiro trying to get behind her before she at once jumps up and takes out her Oath Keeper sword before she says,

" What is this? Are you really other criminals upset at what Brad did? I will warn you once, if you attack me you will pay dearly for it, I don't have any mercy in me, not anymore!"

Chris just laughs as he folds his arms and says," Don't worry, we don't deal much with mercy are selves! "

Yoshiro then cracks his neck as he says," Enji Knight, its time you realize you can't escape your fate! Like it or not, your coming with us! "

With that he powers up and smashes the pillar of the stage they are on with such force that it breaks off and in a flash kicks the pillar at Lacus! The shocked Enji is fast enough to slice the pillar in half, but is not prepared for Shermie to appear in front of her and kick her in the back in the blink of a eye! The women just brushes her hair back before she says,"

It's clear you have had more than a little pain to deal with lately Lacus. So, if you don't want to deal with a lot more make this easy on yourself and surrender now!"

Lacus just laughs darkly as she gets back up and has her magical aura instantly flare up as she glares at them and says,"

Your all fools, do you have ANY idea who I am?Do you realize what power lies inside me?

If you think you can capture me, then that will be your final mistake! Please, leave me alone, I don't want any trouble, because if you start it it will be more then you could ever handle! ?"

She sees the group laughing before the red women strikes a chord on her guitar and says,"

To bad, trouble has found you! Stupid girl, think we are armatures? We are the best there is at what we do, and right now what we do is capturing you!

"Yashiro just laughs before he says,"

Play time is over, we are not some pathetic human band. We are the Emperor's Hands, the elite stealth force of the Zannacross Empire!

"Lacus steps back as she says,"

" At once she notices twin auras of darkness blasting out of her closest opponents before Shermie has her hair turn purple before she says,"

We are here for you Lacus, your presence is demanded, by Master Damonus!

"With that she snaps her fingers and an instant a bolt of lightning comes down from the ceiling to strike Lacus! Lacus quickly casts a barrier to defect the lightning bolt as she says,

" What, you're here hunting for me? "

Yashiro laughs as he says,"

Of course we are, it's an order to bring you before Lord Damonus and the Emperor for what you did! "

With that he smashes the ground and creates a tremor that causes Lacus to trip, before in an instant she is blasted in the back by a powerful dark purple energy blast! As she is blasted in to the wall she quickly rebounds and sees that Chris is now floating in the air with dark flames in his hands! As he smirks evilly he says,

" Really Lacus, did you think you could get away with embarrassing are master? Your power, or more like the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon is quite a roadblock to freeing Emperor Zannacross. And that's why you will now atone for your sins and stand before the true master of all to face your judgment!

" Lacus looks determined as she says," No, I won't be going with any of you! No one will kill me, not you, not Damonus, no one!"

Shermie then sighs and says,"

Resists all you like girl but you WILL be coming with us, in one piece or another! Your powerful, powerful enough to embarrasses lord Damonus but not invincible. The Emperor's hands excel at tricky cases like you, so watch and see! Judgment Bolt!"

With that she blows a kiss at Lacus, before it instantly forms a lance of dark lighting at Lacus! However the female warrior of light jumps up to avoid it, only for Yashiro to appear before her in a flash , grab her legs and smash her in to the ground before lashing back and forth with her as a rag doll to smash her around again and again! He then ends his assault by smashing her down hard again before he says,

" We are going to keep doing this till you fold Lacus, so don't get your hopes up! Huh?"

He is shocked to find Lacus just laughing as she looks up and says," I have not had my hopes up for quite a while silly. Still, no matter what I have to do, I ll do whatever it takes to survive, including killing you all! Also, one more thing, this pain is nothing so you will have to try harder if I let you have the chance!"

With that she instantly has a ribbon of blue energy come out from her hand and wraps around her opponent's hand before she at once hurls Yashiro in to the wall with strength her enemy did not think she had! Chris just chuckles and says,"

Find, hard way it is. Just know this Lacus, your dragon won't help you this time. We ARE ready for what you can do!"

Lacus glares at Chris and has her aura explode before she says

," We will see about that!"

With that she instantly lashes out with her energy ribbon at Chris but its blasted back by another bolt of lightning before both Yashiro and Shermie land besides her on both sides before Yoshiro frowns and says," Yes, we will see just how stupid you are girl! "

Shermie has lighting crackles around her before she says,"

You think your will to live is special Enji? All you humans cling on to life, no matter how worthless it is. Your desperation to cling on to it cannot change your sad fate. The faster you expect it, the faster your suffering will end! Binding Demise!

" With that she has lighting encircle her hand and tries to thrust at Lacus's heart just as Yoshiro attacker her from the other side! However, Lacus then shows off the extent of both her speed and aerobics as she quickly grabs both of their arms, does an acrobatic flip over them and kicks them in to each other before she says,"

It's true that my will to live is not quite special, expect that I have a strong will!

Time for all of you to see how strong it is! Chain of Fate!"

With that she quickly unleashes another energy ribbon, this one full of thorns, that goes right through the two fighters hearts and kills them instantly! Seeing them both fall down dead causes Chris to sigh and says,

" Great, and we just put a good song together to!

"The blond man with the goatee snickers and says,"

I knew it was unwise to let the rookies act tough first. Enough games, let's get to business.

"Lacus gets in to a fighting stance as she says,

" Your right, the games end here! I have just shown you I won't hesitate to kill you monsters so leave me alone!"

Chris grins evilly as he says," I won't allow that, orders will be fulfilled no matter what." Lacus then has her white sword glow before she charges at Chris and says,"

Then there is no use talking any more. Rising Crescent! AH!!"

While she tried to quickly attack Chris with a magical slash in mid charge a mini tornado comes out from beneath her and blows her back! As she lands on the ground she hears a chucking before the blue wearing man walks up and says," How rude it is without proper introductions young lady.

I am Goentiz, the hand of the dark winds, and a much more experienced member of the Emperor's hand then those two newcomers! "

The larger man behind him chuckles and says," Yes, you, all of you warriors of light have grown far too cocky! You think you can defeat the will of Zannacross? Its time you learn the true terror of his elite demons!"

With that a demonic aura explodes out of the man before his hair turns white and his skin turns black and his shirt is torn off as he gets even more muscular before he says," I am Mukai, another veteran among the Emperor's hands! I'll turn your resolve to stone Lacus Raystar!" The slender man with the white hair sighs and says,"

I suppose it's my turn. I am Magaki, and girl.

" With that his eyes turn blue before his own suit is burned off in a purple fire before his skin turns dark pink and he laughs madly before he says,"

I have been doing this for a thousand years girl, and you have NO chance of winning!

"The girl with the guitar just rolls her eyes and says,

" And you can just call me I-no brat. Now then, since we all let her know are names lets cave her pretty face in all ready! "

With that she strikes a chord from her guitar, that creates a note of such a high level of noise that it hurts Lacus's ears! While Lacus at once grabs her ears in pain and sees objects in the room go flying she looks at everyone begin to surround her as she says,"

No, this is getting bad.

" Mukai laughs and says,

" Trust me girl, your trip to hell is going to be one LONG trip! Give up and throw all hope away Lacus Raystar, your fate is sealed in stone! "

With that the black demon shows off his power by smashing the ground with his foot, and instantly causes a stone pillar to erupt underneath Lacus and smash her in the gut, and in to the air!

At once Magaki laughs at once before he waves his hand, and Lacus is shocked to find various red energy bombs to blast in to her from every angle! As she quickly casts another energy barrier to defend herself only to see Mukai charging to smash her with Goentiz fallowing behind as she says,"

Great, these guys seem to work well together. "

Mukai just laughs as a sharp spiky stone forms in his hand like a glove before he says,"

Did you think we were boasting false lies like your arrogant partner that always calls himself the Unstoppable Juggernaught?

Yoshiro and Shrime were weak, fresh meat! But Darth Damonus turns to us to enforce his will for once reason, we don't fail!"

With that Lacus quickly moves at full speed to dodge the two attackers assaults before she blocks the incoming gut punch from Mukai with her sword and says,

" Well, there is always a first time! I, Ah!"

In the blind of an eye Goenitz is behind Lacus and has a gust of wind blast from his hand to slash across Lacus's back! At once he grabs her by the throat and says,

" A brave effort dear, but not quite good enough!"

With that he hurls her all the way to the ground and leaves she is strong enough to have the ground where Lacus is in cave in! Lacus just sees Chris smirking before he says," Now do you understand dear? Your fate is sealed; you're just making this annoying for all of us. Lacus just gets back up, and then quickly dashes back from all of them before she realizes her back is against the wall before she says,

Maybe, but I excel at that.

" Magaki laughs as he walks forward in a hunched over fashion before he says,

" Oh you made that quite clear lady, you being with that stupid thug makes it clear you don't care what others think about you. However, to bad for you that means no one will save you!

"Lacus holds her hand as she says,"

I don't need anyone to save me, no one can anyway." Chris laughs out loud and says,"

Really? Your actions say otherwise, and show just how desperate you are. Despite so many people loathing his existence, you still cling ever tighter to that disgusting Brad Fowltror. And, since it's not because you enjoy his lovely personality, then for some reason you think that man can save you from your fate. Hahahah, you really think that HE can save you from the Blue Eyes White dragon that yearns to wreck vengeance inside you?

"Lacus just glares at Chris and says,

" Don't think you can understand us. Brad can help me, the way no one else can!

"I-No just laughs and says,"

Oh he can help you all right, help you fall all the way to pieces you hag!"

With this she unleashes a red energy beam from her hair, only for Lacus to slash it in half before she says,"

It's not nice to portray what you are to others witch! I don't care what anyone thinks, Brad has show he can save me, and that's why I believe in him after all of this! "

Mukai then sighs and says," You humans and your pathetic faith! You and all humans have had more than enough time to show you could change, but you have only failed time and again! Where is this savior of your any way girl? I heard about how much power he has, I want to turn him to stone and crush him myself!"

Chris chuckles and says," The brute is busy plotting his own little agenda. Too busy to come to his girl's aid even in her time of crises, not quite noble. But, you got what you paid for Lacus, now you will be resigned to your fate!"

Lacus then looks determined as she says,

" I told you, I don't need anyone to help me! I have the power to stop you all, so if you keep pushing it, you will all be sorry!" Goenitz puts his right hand on his head and gives a mock bow before he says,"

Oh, it's more like you will be sorry you were ever born after we are done teaching you a lesson! I do hope Master Damonus does not mind if we bring you before him with a few limbs missing, it seems the only way to truly educate you at this point!"

Chris sighs and says," Easy Goenitz, remember her power was enough to force Damonus to end his attack. Let's just get this done before anyone else interferes. I don't doubt we can dispose of Fowltror and the worthless dreck that fallow him. Still, I want this done fast, the master has been kept waiting long enough. Now Lacus, time for you to learn there is no escape, no matter how far you run, neither your pet monkey nor anyone else can save you! All who resists the will of the god of darkness will return to nothingness!

"Lacus unleashes all of her magical energy as she says," We will see about that. I won't let you fiends make me your trophy! I don't need anyone to help me to pull through, I don't have a choice even if I wanted to. There is no turning back now! Radiant Storm!

" With this Lacus unleashes a storm of her flower funnels to blast at everyone at once before she darts around trying to get out of there sight. However, as Lacus continues to desperately hold off all of the elite demon's and find a way out of being defeated, right now we leave her desperate struggle for now to focus on someone whose battle is quite different in its difficulty despite the number of opponents, none other than Brad's looming battle with the crime lords! Yes, I kept you all waiting form last chapter's cliff hanger long enough I suppose so let's now return to where we left off this instant

* * *

! Yes, the scene and perspective now go to where we left off last chapter, with Brad towering over the major crime lords and there henchmen! Many of them are still trying to figure out if Brad is truly serious about this before Wolfgang scoffs and says," This is truly a riot. It's not every day some muscled upstart dares to think he can not only kill all of us, but take all of our power to rule the universe in fear using absolute power, a task even Weil could not perform even after he directly merged with that Death Star weapon of his? It's clear that this idiot has taken so many strength enhancing drugs to get his power that he exchanged his brain as the price!

"Brad just spits on the ground and says,

" Please, there is no drugs involved in this body, just a win win combo of destiny and ambition! But, since you can't expect the truth, I'll just have to clobber it in to you all! "

Bison just flicks his cape back as he clutches his glowing fist and he says,

" Enough of this! Its time you have reality shoved down your idiotic throat!

"A voice chuckles before a male voice in a egotistical tone says,

" I agree full heartily Lord Bison, ugly barbarians must be dealt their fate before they stain all that surrounds them! "

With this a shirtless man with a metal mask on his face, long brown hair, a purple snake tattoo on his chest, purple pants, and a metal razor sharp three pronged claw on his right hand walks past the red wearing crime lord! This man chuckles and says,"

Yes, I'll be all to happy to rip this disgusting gorilla from you lords sight! "

Brad glares at the masked man as he says," Who you calling ugly when your hiding behind that mask punk?" The masked man points his claw at Brad and says,"

Fool, I am not like the likes of you, I just don't show my beauty to rejects like yourself! "

Bison then says," Don't think you can kill him along Vega, Balrog, assist Vega in putting are champion in his place! "

With that a large man with black skin black hair and wearing boxing gloves comes up besides Vega and throws a few lighting fast punches before he says,"

You're the boss, lets mess this guy up through and through Vega!

" Vega sighs and says," IF I must work with this ugly ogre so be it. Just, don't slip up Bison.

" Balrog rises a eyebrow as he says,"

You talking to me, or the boss Balrog?"

Vega then groans and says,"

Of course I meant you! Why would I be talking down to Lord Vega like that? Wait, something is off."

Bison gets irritated as he says," Idiots, I told you we are going by the new names now! Just kill him all ready!

" Geese chuckles as he says," Come on Bison, who said you could hog educating this brat? Billy, insure they don't screw up! "

With that a man wearing blue overalls and having a cap on his head stands up in the corner and twirls around a red large beating stick as he says,

" Sure boss, always a pleasure bashing in a nitwits head!"

Brad gets annoyed as he says,

" You think a few more losers scare me? Throw everything you have, and ill chew them up and spit them out before I show who the real man is!

" Shao Kahn laughs as he says,"

You fool, you're going to see all to late what nightmares we store in are wings. Now, make him take his last trip Noob Saibot !"

Brad gets angry as he says,"

Enough of this, you can't blow me off any longer, I am going to knock you all down in a strike to prove who is the new big daddy! Now, it's time to lay down the law! And the law is, huh? What the?"

He is shocked to find his arms not moving before he sees a shadowy ninja like figure in pure black garb appears out of Brad's shadow before he says,"

The law is mortal, that all who don't know there place will die! Now, Scorpion, Smoke, Reptile! Chameleon!"

With this many other different colored Ninja like warriors appear and throw various things around Brad to tie him up and as the yellow one Scorpion throws his spear at Brad he says,

" Get over here!"

Shao Kahn then laughs and says," Good work Saibot, now he is finished! Goro, come out and finish him!"

With that everyone hears a roar before the ground beneath Shao Kahn opens up, and a massive four armed yellow member of the brutal Shokan race pops up and instantly glares at Brad before he says,

" This is the guy who does not understand how things go down master? Maybe he will learn how things work when I break his spine!

" Brad just laughs madly and he says,

" HAHAHAH! Come on, bring it on tough guy and if you give me a good enough back message ill pay you extra! "

Goro gets enraged as he says," You dare talk like that to me, even while not being able to move? I'll kill you!"

Vega chuckles as he says,"

Yes, let the pain commence!"

With that he jumps on to the wall, crawls upward, and unleashes a powerful thrusting jab right to Brad's neck! And at the same time, Barlog smashes in to Brad's gut, Billy Kane hammers Brad's head with his cane as he uses his power to have it ignite on fire, Noob stabs Brad in the back with a shadow sword, and Goro punch's Brad in the face with all four of his arms! As Rugal sees this he laughs and says,"

Yes, here comes the end of another idiot who just got a little too greedy for his own good eh? Huh, wait, WHAT!?"

He, and everyone else is shocked to see that Brad is not harmed at all by the assault, and in fact Vega's claw and all of the other weapon's shattered! Vega has his eyes widen as he says," What the, this can't be, GUH!!"

In a instant Brad punch's right through him before he says,"

Oh yes it can loser! Now then, here is the REAL demonstration in power!"

In the blink of a eye Brad punch's everyone before they can react with such force that they are all shattered and burst in to flames! As what is left of them falls on the ground Brad laughs madly and crushes the dead head of Goro before he says

," Toasty! HAH! You really thought your tricks could stop me? No damn spell will ever stop what is unstoppable! Now, if you're out of lackeys to throw in my way, it's your turn!

"Bison gives a wide grin before he laughs and says,

" Not just yet you Enji freak. A shame, I was hoping this would be my ace in the whole to use to assert my control over all of you. But now, it seems desperate times call for desperate measures! Arise now Seth!"

With this he takes out a black orb out of his pocket and throws it in to the air before a red flash blinds everyone's sight! A moment later everyone sees a tall android with white skin and glowing red eyes appear kneeling! As it stands up everyone can see the only thing it has for clothes is a yin yang like ball stuck in its stomach! "

Brad just moans and says,

" Damn it, all of your damn toys are no fun to smash, they don't squeal NEARLY as good as real life fighters!

" Bison folds his arms as he says,"

We will see how little you think of my " toy" Fowltror, when you're in pieces! This is no mere robot, this is the ultimate battle android created with data on fighters all over the universe! Witness the ultimate pride of the Shadowlaw crime syndicates power, and your bane Brad, Seth!"

Brad just laughs and says,"

Another ultimate fighter huh? Been there, done that, crushed one last week! And who names the ultimate fighter Seth anyway? "

Seth shows he is not a mindless drone as he says,"

So, you're the being who is causing such a commotion are you? There is no need to put up a false front; it is only natural to fear me! Now, human, prepare to, GUH!

" In an instant Brad shows what he thinks of Seth by quickly head butting Seth so hard that he goes flying out of the room! Brad just laughs as he sees Bison and the other's shocked expression before he says,"

What? You really thought that hunk of junk was good for anything but a punching bag? Get real, you can't build true greatness, true greatness is, GUH!

" In a flash a long metal fist smashes in to Brad and punch's him back, before it's revealed to be none other than Seth extending his arm to inhuman lengths! Seth just grins as he sees Brad rub his jaw before he says,

" You can't build true arrogance either Brad Fowltror!"

Brad just grins as he sees his face is bruised as he says,"

Ah, so they were not cheap building you eh freak? Good, then I can get a good rush breaking you down at least!"

Seth gets annoyed as he says," Enough, I'll teach you to fear my power! Perish! Shinryukenha!

" With this Seth shows off his power as he quickly unleashes Ben's favorite energy beam at Brad! However a annoyed Brad just says,"

Why the hell is everyone copying Star boy's damn moves? I'll teach you the price of mimicking a loser!

" With this his muscles bulge before he grows even larger and uppercuts the spinning energy blast right through the roof! He then cracks his neck and says,

" If all that you can do is imitate the moves of weaklings then you're just as pathetic as all of the other dip dongs I just killed!"

Seth looks troubled, before he grins and says,

"I see, despite having no refinement what's so ever his offense and defense capacity's are quite high. Now I see the best way to deal with you! Tanden Engine full power!"

With that the orb in Seth's chest glows before it rotates quickly and the android's body turns black! Seth instantly unleashes a massive force of wind right at Brad that is even strong enough to move Brad! Brad just shrugs and says," You really think you're enough of a wind bag to blow me out of here? You got to be, huh?"

He is not expecting Seth to extend both of his arms and grab Brad's neck before Seth laughs and says,"

Oh no, quite the opposite Brad. I plan to make use of that great power of yours, and absorb you! Now, become a part of me!

Taden Stream!"

With that Seth unleashes even more power till his energy vortex pulls Brad right in to him! Seth looks victorious as he says,"

Yes, only now do you see how powerless you are human! All of that power will become mine!

" Brad just grins as he is right up in Seth's face before he says,"

You got to be kidding me, you think a reject like you can handle MY power! Is that fear I see in your eyes you dumb android? If your scared now then how about let's just see if you can even stand eighty percent of Brad the great's absolute strength!

" With that Brad punch's Seth right in his orb gut, and then unleashes a massive amount of power till his size increases once more to the size of Broly and a surge of power flows in to Seth! At once Seth looks pained as he says,

" No, this is impossible! No human can have such a amount of energy! It defies logic!

"Brad just looks sadistic as he says,"

Everything about me defies logic baldly! But being an anomaly to the rules of this universe is exactly why I am going to be on top of everyone! And now Seth, this is the part where I break you! Get lost!"

With this Brad unleashes another wave of power, before Seth's body cracks and he says,

" No, stop, STOP!!!! AHHHHH!!!!"

With this Seth explodes from the power! And as Seth's head falls near Bison he is furious as he says,

" Damn it! If this is all the strength it can muster its useless, USELESS!! I'll have to make sure mark six is able to hold much, much more energy!

" Brad laughs evilly again before he stomp's Seth's fallen arm and shatters it from the power as he says,"

There won't be any more dumb projects out of you, once I am in charge I will be spending your money on much more profitable things then your dumb toys! And now, I had enough of looking at your smug faces so I think ill get on with making what is going to be left with you sleep with the fishes! So, anyone wants to go, GUH!"

In a instant Rugal shows that he has had enough before in a blink of the eye grabs Brad by the throat and smashes Brad all the way to the wall with such force that the wall shatters before he dashes across the room and says

," Enough of this, I will never have what belongs to me taken by a arrogant brat! You think I am some chump who has not gotten my hands dirty?

I will show you who is the fool as I rip you apart! Gigantic Pressure!

" With that before Brad can react he smashes Brad in to the wall and has his magical energy explode before he causes an explosion of power in the form of an energy skull to blast out around Brad! As the room shakes Bison snickers and says,

" My Rugal, impatient are we?"

Rugal clears the dust off his red suit and says,"

Please, as if you're not all also impatience with this monkey acting like he will take over all of our work! Now, I'll teach you why no one dares to double cross Rugal Bernstein!"

With that his eye patch glows red and burns off with energy before he throws off his top shirt to reveal a sleeveless green shirt underneath. Everyone hears a laugh before Brad jumps out of the smoke and lands on the other side of Rugal with a thud before he yells out loud like at a rally or something and says,"

You talk tough, and maybe you are tough, but you're not tough enough to harm me! Don't you has been get it yet? I am going to waste you all, and there is not a god damn thing any of you can do about it! As lords of the underworld I thought you should understand that the weak always fall, no matter how much money or friends you have! And now, time to rip what the meek people don't deserve!

" With that he quickly fires a energy blast at Rugal only for his foe to have a green energy barrier form in his hand and reflects the blast right back at Brad! However, Brad just laughs at this and Wolfgang then snickers as he clutches his fist and powers up to unleash enough energy to blow away his armor and cape as he says,"

You truly are a unique case Brad Fowltror! Despite your arrogance I admire your passion for combat! Ill chisel your tombstone so sleep well!

" Brad just powers up as he says," Oh ill sleep well all right, when I am the new kingpin of crime laughing as I see all of your heads hung on my wall!

"Bison then gets furious as he all of a sudden warps to behind Brad as his aura explodes till the point that he seems to be on fire and he throws off his cape and says,

" ENOUGH! I am the great M Bison! I won't be killed by a thug like you! Think your simple savage force can possibly compare to my invincible Psycho Power!

Die in misery, PSYCO CRUSHER!!!

" With that Bison spins at Brad and puts his hands forward before he becomes a tornado of explosive energy and collides right in to Brad! And it's not just any old Psyco Crusher attack, it's the massive one that he used as a boss in Street Fighter Alpha three! Bison's attack is powerful enough to move Brad back before the large man chuckles and says,"

Hahah, this is the best you got? Might as well just give me a god damn tap! Huh?

" He sees Geese is now charging for Brad from behind as he look furious and says,"

Let's see if you think this is a tap! RAGING STORM!!!"

With this Geese's own power explodes before he smashes the ground in front of him, and massive blue energy claws blast up to impale Brad's back! Brad just grunts as he says,"

You call that a back massage, hookers have better skills then you idiots!"

Rugal then appears in front of Brad and says,"

Time you die, your to ugly for me to even make a statue out of you! Genocide Cutter!"

With this Rugal's right foot explodes with red magical energy before he unleashes a kick that's razor sharp right at Brad's skull! Shao Kahn joins in by taking out a giant hammer and smashing Brad right in his face and as the attack creates a shockwave that rocks the entire area Rugal narrows his eyes and says,

" Now, now do you understand just how foolish you are you stupid monster??"

To their shock, Brad just laughs from all the attacks and says

," Demon? More like the superstar god! And now, time for this god to lay down the law in pain! "

Geese then says," What, this is, RAH!"

In a flash Brad shows how little he thinks of his attackers as he in a flash smashes both Rugal and Geese's with his arms, and then head buts Bison and elbows Shao Kahn right in the gut! All four crime lords have various bones broken through the attack and as Bison lands at the edge of the room he glares at Brad and says,"

No, this should not be possible! You don't even have any power given from the celestial ones or are genetically modified like Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon. How can you have this much power?"

Brad just laughs and says," What can I say, I was born to be the best! Well, you guys are still alive huh? Guess you can take a hit or two. Good, that means becoming the Kingpin of crime will give me a worthwhile rush after all!"

Wolfgang then looks furious as he gathers energy in his hands and says,"

Oh I'll give you a rush punk! Let's burn it up! KASIER WAVE!!!

" With that the long purple haired crime lord unleashes a massive white energy beam right at Brad, but Brad only responds by catching the blast in his hands as he says,

" Man, you really can't get it through your thick heads that you're going to die by me eh? Nothing I love more than bashing delusional idiots in to realty! Oh?"

He then sees Geese cough up blood before he takes off his shirt and reveals his heavily scared chest before his aura blasts the roof off and he says,"

You stupid boy, you will have to get it through your thick head that your off in your own little world! I did not rise to become the most feared man in the southern galaxy and have the title of the ruthless demon only to have some maggot take it from me! I'll break you apart, Raging, Dead End, MALSTROM!!!

" With that Geese's unleashes a furious barrage of blue energy blasts from his hands that collide in to Brad's back and create a explosion that gets larger and larger by the second! Rugal just smirks at this and says,"

Well, just to make sure. Kaiser Phoenix!!"

With this Rugal goes all out as well as he unleashes a endless barrage of white energy blasts from his hands that combines with the other two crime lords blasts before both Bison and Shao Kahn join in by firing their own energy blasts! As this power causes a overwhelming amount of power it then a explosion that blasts all the walls down! As the dust clears and the attack ends Geese's just licks his lips as he says,

" No one tells me how to perform a kill! Huh, what the hell!?"

Everyone is further shocked to see Brad step out of the smoke with nothing more than a bloody lip and a little bit of his jeans are torn from the attack! As he walks through the flames created by the blast and laughs as he says,"

I can dig why you guys are in such denial. No one ever likes to be forced with realizing there time is up. But all of your era's are all over as of now! You may have been big and bad enough to get some cash, and control a few losers. But your influence is still too weak, people don't wet their pants in fear when you throw your weight around expect for the guy your offing! But, when my big score is met, every damn loser in the entire universe will be sure to watch what my move is so I don't crush them for getting in my way! Yes, you think you have reached the best you could reach, but I'll show you all that I can reach even farther by not being scared like you are, and have everything in my grip! Not only will I have all the money to get what I want, ill have the respect, the respect to do whatever the hell I want along with it! I just have to smash apart all the things that just won't let me have my fun! So now it's time to tear down the old world and let the, oh?

" He was stopped in his speech as all of a sudden Heihachi appears behind Brad and says,"

I had enough of your insane babbling! Your expectations are higher than that of angels and demons!

Electric Wind God Fist!"

With that the white haired crime lord has his fist glow before he chop's Brad right in the neck! But even though the blow was powerful enough to cause the ground to shake Brad just shakes his head and says,"

Well then, maybe I should be the new god of everything, since my will is greater then there's after all! In the end, the one with the greater will and the best resources wins no matter what! And guess what old timer? Your will is not that grand anymore!

"With that in a flash he swings his arm right through the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation and slices him in half! As the now dead crime lord falls to the ground with a shocked expression Brad just laughs madly once more at seeing blood pour out and he says,"

HAHAHAHA!!! Yes, in the end, everyone keeps trying to make things so complicated, but it's all so god damn simple that most losers can't expect it! But the one true law of life is that the strong will win and the weak will lose! And now, all of your weaklings time is up!

"With that in a flash he charges right for Geese, and kicks him so hard with his right foot that Geeses organs are shattered as he is blasted out of the room!

As everyone hears him scream out Wolfgang Shao Kahn and Rugal all charge for Brad, only for Brad to dodge so fast it appears to everyone else that he did not move at all and there attacks went right through him before in a instant he clothes lines Rugal and Wolfgang with his massive arms to break his target's own arms and send them flying, before then turning around and jabbing Shao Kahn so hard in the chest that the leader of the Ongana Yakuiza only has time to scream out in pain before his body explodes on impact!

Brad then turns to Bison and the leader of Shadolaw looks panicked as he says,

" No, it was not suppose to turn out this way! Damn, if I knew this was going to happen, I would have made sure Akuma came back this year! Even you could not compare to his, GUH!!

" Brad shows what he thinks of the red wearing crime lord's comment as in a instant he punches right through Bison's heart and sticks his arm up in the air! Brad glares madly at Bison as he says,"

Could have, should have, would have, whatever! Does not matter who came here, if it's the Enji Masters, or Zannacross himself no one is going to stop me from getting what I want, NO ONE!!! Now chinless, time I turn you in to a Bison burger and eat you for lunch! Huh? What the?" He is shocked to see Bison's entire body glowing purple before Bison says,

" Hahahah, what fitting words Brad Fowltror, I think I'll let you eat my soul, so that this power you command will be mine! Fool, this is just a shell of mine, with my pysco power I shawl take control of your body! I did not want to resort to this, not on a repulsive body as yours, but it's better than nothing!"

Brad just grins widely as he says,

" What is this suppose to be, another lame trick? Think you can take over my body? Forget it, every last ounce of Brad the great's body is immune to such a lame trick, inside and out! Body or soul, ill break every last piece of you! If that was your last gambit, then you're out of luck Bison! End of the line, all of that energy is now mine!" With that he takes a deep breath, and shocks everyone by inhaling with such force that Bison's now energy like body is being sucked in to Brad's mouth! Bison tries to resists but it's no use and everyone sees him look desperate as he says,

" No, impossible! This can't be, this, NO!!!!"

With that Brad inhales all of Bison's spirit, and his body dissolves in to particles a second after! Brad just burps and cracks his neck before he says,

" Man, I inhaled smoke form year old cigars that felt better then that! Still, maybe now all of you will realize that you can't worm your way out of this no matter what! Bullets, swords, gas, radiation, or any other thing you can think of, it's all useless! The unstoppable Juggernaught is invincible; everything is useless in the face of absolute force! No matter what comes at me, I'll keep coming and get stronger, hit harder till I break everyone down! Now, your all boring me so let's wrap this up! Oh? He then spots Barba the Hutt trying to get out of the room only for the door to have jammed shut with all of the attacks that went off before Brad walks up to him and chuckles before he says,"

Oh that's right slug, forgot you were even here! So, you can't fight eh? Too bad for you!"

Barba turns around and panics as he sees Brad walking over to him as he says,

" No wait, don't kill me, please! I realize your right, the Hutt's acknowledge when a superior man has taken power! Ill hand over my power to you, if you spare me ill help you in any way you want!" Brad grins as he says," Help me in any way I want eh? Let's see, what I really want, right at this moment, is to see you FRY!!!

" With that he instantly fires a red energy beam form his hand and disintegrates Barba! With that he wipes out some Hutt guts off his face before he takes a deep breath and says,"

Hahah, like I am going to ruin my image and show mercy to worthless weaklings! Hahah, guess its official, the champ has cleaned house so now it's time to tear everything down and make it more to my liking! Oh?"

He is shocked to hear a laugh, before he turns to the left, and turns to see Rugal, clutching his broken arm but still laughing madly! Brad spits on the ground as he says,"

What's so funny? Laughing at what a joke you are or did I just smack your brain to hard?"

Rugal just keeps laughing before he glares at Brad and says,"

Now I get it, the fact that I overlooked your red herring for so long is such a furious realization! But, now , after seeing you in action, everything makes sense about you Brad Fowltror! If only, if only I did not distance myself away from the project after it went haywire out of fear of being linked to it, I would have snuffed you out and crushed you like the worm you are! But, now it's too late for that. Even so, you will never have my power! Your plans will ultimately come down to crumbling apart in your bloated fingertips, and total chaos will break out!

"Brad just struts over and winds up his fist as he says,"

And you think I care? That's the thing will all of you schemers, it's just lame plan after lame plan! I don't really care if everything falls apart, chaos sounds just find to me! Everything falls apart, all of your big plans will always fall! There is no point denying it, chaos is just the natural order, and I am going to live it up to the fullest, and kill anyone or anything that stands in my way!"

Rugal snickers as he coughs up blood before looking furious and says,"

Just what I expect, from the ultimate beast, the fruition of the Juggernaut Project!

" Brad at once gets furious as he in a instant grabs Rugal by the neck and says,"

Watch that tone of yours before I pummeled you so badly you will wish I kill you! I don't have anything to do with no projects, I am legit, the natural winner!

"Rugal grins as he says,"

You play a good poker face Brad, but I see it all now. You see, I was in on Xiza with creating the Juggernaut Project in the first place! But, deny it or not, it's all pointless now because soon whatever relevance the truth will have will be annihilated along with everything else! "

With this Rugal quickly takes out something from his left pocket, and shows off that it's a bomb! Wolfgang at once sees this and backs off as he says,"

Wait, think about what you're doing Rugal! You will kill us all!"

Rugal laughs and says,

" Better to let the kingdom fall then let a monkey becomes its new king! Let's all go to, GUH!!"

With that Brad smashes the switch, and Rugal's arm with his fist before he says,"

To slow Rugal, for the last time! Huh?"

He then sees Rugal's chest is glowing before Rugal grins and says,

" Not quite, for you see that was just the primary switch, and if it fails it's set to blow automatically! I will enjoy getting my revenge on you in hell! Well king of crime, here is a tip, the more you hold on to power, the easier it is to slip away! And when you try to assume that everything is one massive feast and gourge yourself without pause, then its only a matter of time before you burst!

Bon appetite Juggernught! HAHAHAA!!!"

* * *

With this Brad goes to smash Rugal, but before he can a massive explosion breaks out, and consumes the entire area! This blast is so large that even James and Ky notice it above, because as we now turn to them, who are still besides the Phantom of the Opera theater watching for any other suspicious activity hiding under a invisibility barrier James cast before the two Enji then see a massive explosion blast out in the outskirts past the theater and in the raw plans of Venom past the city! James and Ky just look at each other before James opens up his com link and says,

" Um, Ben, you were not just involved in a massive explosion where you?"

To his relief Ben responds right back with,"

No, though I just felt a tremor. I am closing in on where Lacus is, and I can sense numerous dark powers clear as day! Why, did the explosion come from there?"

Ky chuckles nervously and says," Not sure, but I think it would be a good idea if we came in to help you. No matter what is going on now it's clear are presence is needed there more than hear. So, please try and keep your transmission clear."

Ben responds with," All right, if you guys think that's what is best for the situation then go ahead. I'll do the best I can, good luck.

" With that James sighs and clears his glasses of smut from the air before he says,"

Well, looks like whatever Brad is up to, it's approaching its climax so let's make sure we don't miss it.

" With that Ky nods and the two at once jump down to the ground level of the city before they look around and Ky says,"

I suppose we can just take the path Ben and the others used to enter, if it still works. Tell me James, what do you think we have to worry about more, the crime lords or Brad?"

James chuckles and says," Brad without question, especially since he is still kind of a member of the Enji. It's bad enough for all of this to be happening in the first place. But, for a member of the Enji Knights to be dealing with this kind of stuff for his own gain, well it won't end well for anyone. Frankly, it will end worse for Lacus, since she has sworn to the Masters that she would look over Brad. I wonder if she really no longer cares about anything but being with him anymore

." Ky sighs and says,"

Well, regardless of Miss Raystar's state of mind we must focus on getting to this crises right now! "

James nods and says," Your right, let's move. This should still work, even if, oh? "

As James and Ky go past the corner to head for the entrance that Mr. Big use to guard before he was relieved of his duty by Brad, and as they do they see a tall blond man with sunglasses looking quickly around before dashing inside the room, and James is shocked about this because he sees its Doug! Ky then gets on guard as he says,"

That looked like a powerful bodyguard, James, do you know that man? You look, shocked. Is he a hostile you previous encountered?"

James scratches his head as he says,

" Far from it, he is my and Ben's other teammate Doug Fitter! But, he told me he was not going to Venom. Why, would he lie?

" Ky shrugs and says," Perhaps its not him, or perhaps even more mysterious are going on around here. But either way we won't figure anything out just standing here. Come on, there is no time!"

With that James nods before the two quickly go to the door, and are shocked to see that everyone that's left at the secret entrance is knocked out! James shrugs and says

," Well, Brad does hit rather hard. Oh?

" They notice that the elevator is missing and just use their magical energy to fly down the shaft. After half a minute they are approaching the bottom before they see one of the doors above them has a light flash out! James gasps as he says,"

That is either Brad fighting, or Ben's hunch was right! I still can't sense any magical energies, but it's all too possible they can be jamming us. Either way it's worth a shot!"

With that James fires off an energy arrow from his bow to blast the door down before the two Enji quickly enter the hall! However, little does James know that Doug was watching them enter!

* * *

But now we see Doug poking his head out of the bottom floor before he chuckles and says,"

Thanks for pointing me in the right direction James, all ready late enough to the party as it is! Ben, James, sorry but I can't let you guys know about this, this is something I have to do my way alone! Now, let's see just how bad things are getting. Whew, it all ready smells bad from here, Brad must have been behaving worse than normal! Wait, that smell is, whoa!"

Doug turns around and sees a brown skinned demon around Doug's size with a hideous face and long razor sharp teeth wearing a loose white shirt and black pants glare at Doug! As drool is coming down the man's teeth Doug looks at the new arrival and says," Yah um, stop looking at me like that before I punch your big teeth in there buddy! Just leave me alone and ill hold off on the facial!"

The large teethed being just hisses and says

," You, you smell of the light, of the law! You don't belong here!"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says," And you do chuckles?"

The being hisses as he says," Of course I do! I am Baraka of the Tarkatan race and Lord Shao Kahn has told me to insure no uninvited guests bother him! You will leave or die!"

With that Doug raises his shades as he says, "And I guess here is where the freak shows start popping out. Out of my way, now."

With this Barkaka shows Doug what he thinks of that by roaring and having blades come out of his arms before he says,

"How dare you talk down to me! I am the head of Master Shao Kahn's extermination squads! I ll teach you to insult the name Baraka! With that he tries to slice Doug apart, but Doug shows he is not in the mood to mess around as he quickly catches both blades with his hands and pulls the blades in to the wall behind him with such force that he sticks the blade in him before he says,

"Get the hell out of my way, I said!" With that he then brings his elbows down on his opponent's blades and shatters them! Baraka yells in pain as he says,

"NO! You, how dare you! Now I will forever be an outcast of the Tarkatan race!

" Doug shrugs and says, "I've never even heard of your race, I guess they're all outcasts in general. That'd make you pretty low on the food chain, yeah?"

Baraka snarls as he charges at Doug and tries to bite him as he jumps up and says,

"I'll kill you for insulting my people! I will do the Tarkatans justice!"

Doug then gets annoyed and says, "Whatever."

With that Doug soundly kicks the charging enemy in the chest that he sends Baraka flying with such force that the Tarkatan thug goes all of the way through the wall at the end, where Doug just realizes has a giant metal fan behind it! Doug winces as he sees Baraka get sliced to pieces and as his enemy screams his death scream Doug says,

"Reminds me of those stage fatalities in the old fighting games I played. He seemed like the lowest of scum anyway, so no skin off my nose. In any case,

fatality, flawless victory! All right, time to get moving before, huh? Oh damn it!"

Doug then sees many more Tarkatan warriors appear out of the other end of the hall before they all roar and take out their own blades! Doug just sighs and says, "

Guess they want some good ol' population control! Oh well, this'll be good to blow off some steam anyway! No matter how many thugs come at me they won't take me down! Let's dance freaks, Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With this Doug unleashes a lighting fast barrage of punches to blow away his attackers to move on quickly with his goal! But as he unleashes his power to blast through the obstacles little does he know he is being watched closely by none other than Wong! And with this that's are cue to turning are view once more to the host of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet!

* * *

And as we return to his private monitor room, it seems the sunglasses wearing man is not amused at all to see Doug's unexpected drop in! At the moment Wong sees James and Ky moving at full speed on one monitor while seeing Doug plow through more Tarkatan warriors on another before he sees the one that was watching Brad is off line and breaks the chocolate stick he was holding and says,"

Damn them, why do unwanted pests keep dropping in when they are not wanted!? With all of these Enji scurrying around it's going to be a real, hassle fulfilling my goals now. Well, I suppose it could still work out if the Enji go at those Zannacross demons. Yes, if they go along and kill each other ill be able to hurry up and secure my own desire. All that remains is to make sure that, raving monkey can't interfere. Normally I would think that an explosion of the caliber Rugal just unleashed would be enough to do him in. But alas, he is truly, quite a stubborn scum to clean off! Maybe if I am lucky are masked fighter is who I think he is and will finish the job for me.

"All of a sudden a shrill female voice giggles and says,"

What's wrong, don't want to get your hands dirty "Prime Minster" Wong? If you're to chicken to do it ill get the task done." Wong sighs and turns around to see a figure laying down in the corner of the room before he moans and says,"

You know full well I don't like getting my hands dirty. I am more of a behind the shadows man. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to wait on the ship,!"

His ally just sighs and says,

" Geeze, you really are good at acting because your acting like a real prick! What, you're not glad to see me? I figured you could use a hand getting this done."

Wong just chuckles and says," More like your just trying to regain your position after your major screw up eh? Don't play me the fool, I seen you work all too long for your skills to work on me.

"His associate just stands up and says," Oh don't be that way, I really am here to help you take care of things, failure will look oh so badly for both of us after all! In fact, in case the greasy guy survives, ill help make sure he does not mess with your work! Te he, in fact I just might be able to " Wong lowers his sun glasses as he says,"

Now you're just insulting me. You know quite well just how powerful Brad Fowltror is, and the man just proclaimed himself a anarchist who's only desire he wishes to fulfill is his own! You really think he will listen to you? "

His cohort just wags her fighter as she says,"

Your such a boor, and despite all of your know how you CLEARLY don't know the powers of seduction! Brad the mad may be a violent beast, who just wants to destroy, but he is still a man, and if he sees a lure that can get him more of what he wants, one way or another he will give in to temptation! Just leave it to me and focus on doing your job. After all,

"Wong", you don't want to end up like the others right? All right, just sit back and watch the magic! Chao!

" With that Wong's ally dashes off before Wong rolls his eyes and says," Tsc, I really don't see why we allowed her to live this long. But, if things go well we will have a better replacement. All right, time to focus on seeing the plan through. The illusion won't last for long, so time to see who truly can create the most powerful work of art! Yes, a masterpiece of either triumph or despair, either way the portrait will soon be complete!

" He then looks at another monitor, and sees it showing Lacus being blasted by both I-No and Goentiz as the clothes on her back are burning before Wong chuckles and says,

" Ah, it's always a bad thing to offend demons. Too bad Lacus is learning it the hard way! Now, I just have to make sure that the one who gets the last laugh, is me!"

With that Wong goes to, do, something.

* * *

But whatever it is Wong is really after or his accomplice we now leave him for now, to turn to the pressing matter of how Lacus is handling her brutal ambush! It seems even the tremor caused by the massive exploson they just missed being a part of did not even cause the demons to pause as we return to the dusty dinner hall in Andross's former palace we can see that Lacus may be holding her own, but she is losing ground by the second as the Emperor's Hands are showing her just how ruthless they are as at the moment she has tried to blast a hole in the room to escape before Mukai uses his power to make a large stone pillar appear in front of her before two more instantly bursting up to smash at her and as she quickly slashes them in half Mukai laughs and says,"

What's wrong girl, losing steam all ready? And you call yourself a true warrior?" As she glares at him and goes to attack all of a sudden she sees more energy blasts coming for her and quickly dodges them till she sees I-No above her snickering as she says," What you expect Mukai, even with that celestial beast inside her she is still just a weak little girl.

"Lacus looks at I-No And says,

" I am not as weak as you think, Blue Eyes White Dragon or not! Burst Stream of Destruction!

" With that Lacus fires her energy beam at the devilish commandos, only for I-No to laugh as she says,"

You wish kid, time for you to face the music!" With that she has a barrier blast out of her guitar and defects Lacus 's blast through the roof!

Chris snickers and says," Don't think you can scare us off Lacus. We know quite well what you can do, and will are well prepared for any turn that this battle will take. Not even the Blue Eyes White Dragon can save you, the die is cast for your judgment! "

Lacus is starting to get worried as she looks around and grips her Oath keeper sword tightly as she says,

" No, I, can't let it end like this! There, has to, AHH!!"

Chris shows that he is tired of letting this go on as he warps behind her to blast her in the back with dark fire before she is blasted in to the ground before Chris says,"

There is nothing you can do to stop this Enji. Your lover boy Brad is busy busting some heads, and even if those inferior beings that fallow him did come to your aid I could blow them up with one finger each! No one knows you are here, and no one cares enough to hard come to your aid. Your path to survival has isolated yourself from everyone that one thought yourself as a friend, and now all paths to salvation are beyond your grasp!"

Lacus clutches her head in pain again as she falls to her knees and says,'

No, I don't need anyone to give me false hope. I, can only save myself, through my own strength.

"I-No then laughs as she has her magical energy blast up before she aims her guitar at Lacus and energy swirls around it before she looks amused and says,

" Honey, you can't do anything. You're just an pathetic women who is more deluded then your Enji pals! "

Goenitz then walks up to his fellow Emperor Hand and puts his hand in his head before he says,"

Yes, let's show this child mercy and put her struggles to a end at last! All that's left is one final trip, to pay your tribute to the master of all life! "

With that he forms a black energy ball in his hand before he says,

" Yes, you have defied your destiny long enough Lacus Raystar. Time you expect your fate, expect the end! Huh?"

All of a sudden the ground shakes before a voice says,"

It's not the end yet scum!

" I-No looks around as she says," Who the hell is, huh? AHH!!

" All of a sudden the ground beneath her and Gontiz gives way before a column of light blasts out beneath them! When the light fades the two demons are gone! Chris is alarmed as he says,"

What the, what happened?

" Mukai gets angry as he says,"

That was an attack, has someone joined the fray? Show yourself coward!

"With that the bulky black demon at ounces goes to the recently created hole before all of a sudden another surge of light energy bounces him back!

Magaki chuckles and says,

" What is this girl? Some fancy trick to buy you time? Stall all you want you're only delaying your, AHH!!"

In an instant Lacus goes on the assault and quickly kicks the pink three eyed demon in the face sending him far before she says,

" I, am not quite sure what is going on, but I won't hesitate to work with it!"

Chris gets irritated as the purple flames around him grow larger before he says," Enough of this, no matter what the circumstances are its all irreverent! You are a fool if you think you have the power to defy the will of evil itself!

" With that he fires a massive stream of fire at Lacus, but in responds she glares at the young villain as her own energy blasts up again and she says," And the Zannacross Empire are all fools if they think a few demons leaded by a freaky kid will be able to drag me before them! Umbra Tomb!

"With that she instantly unleashes a massive beam of dark colored ice from her blade that blasts out and is powerful enough to blow out the fire and then freeze the shocked Chris! With that Lacus sees both of the other demons getting back up ready to renew their assault before she takes a deep breath and says,"

Just have to hang on a little longer, and if I can wear them down one by one I can do this as long as my, phantom ally is strong enough not to die. Huh?"

She is shocked to see cracks appear in the ice before all of a sudden a surge of power appears to shatter it!

Chris ascends out of the ice with his arms folded as he looks smug at Lacus and says,"

Most impressive, the noble star has quite a dark rage to her. However, your naïve to think your darkness could ever be as refined as mine! Also, you underestimate me. I can see why since I created this disguise to mislead you, but now let me show you my true wrath! Yes, Chris is just a mask, but I really am one of the most powerful and most loyal of all of the servants of Darth Damonus, and have been since before Master Zannacross was sealed away !

"Lacus steps back as she says,

" Millions of years? What are, AHH!!

" In an instant a pillar of raw energy erupts to blast her in to the air before Chris's energy turns black and the entire room shakes and crackles before he laughs and says,"

Yes, allow me to show you the face of the one who will enforce the will of the god of darkness, Orochi Mizuchi!

"With that all of a sudden his hair turns white before his shirt burns away to reveal a odd tattoo on his chest, and his size becomes that of a full grown man! Orochi waves his arms around in a psychedelic fashion before Lacus steps back, struggling to stand her ground from the sheer amount of magical energy the true form of her enemy is releasing before she says,"

Great, as if this was not bad enough.

" Magaki laughs as he says,

" You have no idea women! Mizuchi has powers that defy reality; you're going to pay for making him go full force on you!" Mukai chuckles and says," Come on Magaki, you're going to kill the mood! If Mizuchi is going to full power it means it's time to wrap this up!

"Lacus just gets in to a fighting stance as she says,

" Change your shape as many times as you wish but it won't change anything! I, won't lose, no matter what I can't lose! Rising Crescent! Huh?"

Lacus jumps to try and attack Mizuchi, only to be shocked to see she is frozen in mid jump! She then sees Mizuchi grinning before he says,

" Now might be a good time to tell you, that I have psychic powers that are quite powerful. Let me ingrain this in your mind, you don't have the power, or the will to overcome me!

"With this he fires a powerful blast of energy form his hands to blast the frozen Lacus in the chest and send her to the ground once more! Now with the lower part of her shirt blasted off and burnt marks on her stomach Lacus just looks at her white haired enemy and he says,"

What, no petty come back? Or have you at last expected your fate? Yes, your power is nothing to one who has spent countless lifetimes truly mastering the power of the dark side, mastering the power offered by the one true ruler of all existence! It does not matter if both your phantom ally and that ogre come to your aid, you will all be broken down in to nothingness!

"Lacus just slowly gets back up before she says,"

We will see who gets broken down. This fight is not over till only one of us is standing!

" Mizuchi just puts his hands together to form a triangle as he says," Then let us bring that to light. Oh by the way, feel free to have the celestial beast inside you go all out, because I'll be ready for that to!

"Lacus remains defiant as she says,"

No, I won't let it control me again! The only one who controls my destiny is me!

" Mukai laughs as he says,"

Then pat yourself on the back for steering yourself to hell girl! Enough talk, we have a job to finish! "

With that he slams the ground with his foot again, and creates more stone pillars beneath Lacus that she is just able to dodge! However as the three elite demons resume assaulting her, now it's time to see just what happened to give her some breathing room! And with this we rewind the clock just a bit to right after I-No and Goenitz were blasted from below!

* * *

And as we turn to the two falling several rooms below where they were as they land on the ground singed a furious I-No yells out in fury and says,"

What the HELL was that? Oh?"

The two at once see a blade being pointed at them, before they see that it's Ben! Ben 's sword is shinning with light before he says,"

That would be me demon. "

Goenitz then narrows his eyes as he says,"

Apparently some fool does not know what he just brought on himself. Quite sad, but a unforgivable act will not be overlooked!

"Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Oh I know what I got in to scum. I saw a bunch of slime from hell ganging up on a girl and decided I might intervene to make it a bit fairer."

I-no laughs loudly as she says,"

Oh how noble, so noble it makes me want to hurl! You want to score some love points with that girl eh? Well, all you are going to score is a even more painful end then her! You think you can help her? Who do you think you are little man? Think you can scare me with that mask? How about I show you a REAL terror!"

Ben then powers up before he says,"

Let's just say I can't stand when injustices are going on, and I also happened to hate demons!

"Goenitz snickers as he says,"

Well, I happen to despise worthless vermin who don't know there place! Be torn apart by the winds of chaos!"

With that he snaps his fingers and he summons a whirlwind to appear around Ben! But are disguised hero shows he is not playing around himself before his energy explodes and he swings his sword to shatter the wind before he says,

" How annoying, you took my line! I am no amateur, so underestimate me and you will be sliced apart before you realized how much of an idiot you are!

"I-No laughs and looks crazed as she says,

" My, you might be a fun bonus to the job! You seem like a man with some spunk. Let's see how long you can play with me before my tune breaks you down!"

With that she uses her magic to create an ear splitting sonic boom form her demonic guitar and try and cause some critical ear pain! However thanks to the masked helmet Ben has on he is able to turn off incoming sound and neglect the attack! As I-No plays a few chords she is shocked to see Ben just walking forward as he says,"

Sorry, never really hit a vibe with heavily metal. However, I am fond of the demon requiem. In fact, I think I'll play it now!

"In another instant he unleashes a crescent energy wave from his sword, and I-No smashes it back with her guitar, only for Ben to flash step behind her and smashes her in the neck with his fists! The demonic women howls out in pain as she staggers back and says,

" Damn, not messing around are you? Annoying animal, how dare you strike me like that! "

Ben just chuckles and says,"

Sorry, I meant to break that neck, I'll be sure to be spot on this time!

"With this Ben quickly fires a barrage of blue energy blasts from his fist in a shot gun like style but the rock guitarist like demon has her eyes glow before she says,"

Since you're not much for the fore play, I'll go right to the heavy duty fun!

"With that she strikes her guitar and this time an energy barrier breaks out to not only repel Ben's attacks, but creates a shockwave powerful enough to blast him back! At once Ben finds that before he can rebound Goenitz smashes in to him and grabs him by the neck as he says,"

Your strong stranger, but not strong enough to topple us! Time for a session in divine punishment!" With that Goenitz unleashes a brutal combo on Ben that smashes Ben with several blows per second before he tries to end it by cutting Ben's neck open with a wind enhanced slice, only for Ben to block it just in time with his blade before he says," So, you're the cream of the Zannacross 's empire's crop eh? Well, this won't be a cinch, but no matter what I won't let you leave this planet alive! "

Goenitz snickers and says,

" You have quite the confidence, since you don't even have the confidence to show your face!

"Ben responds with," Don't assume things, I just don't feel like showing my face to those I despise! Huh?"

He senses something and sees a red energy spike blasting out of the ground right beneath him with the likely intent to impale! Ben blocks that strike, but Goenitz takes the opening to kick him hard in the gut and send him flying before I-No appears behind him and says,"

All right, time we see what face your hiding so I can give it the kiss of death!

Genkai Fortissimo!

"With this the vile women unleashes a massive energy beam at Ben, which blasts him right in the upper area! As the blast rocks the room Goenitz chuckles and says," Impressive, as vicious as ever I-No. "I-No just laughs and says," Oh, he was nothing but a poser. What's wrong Goenitz, tired all ready? You really must be getting rusty HAHAHAHA!!!"

Goenitz rolls his eyes and says," You know, this is why you're not envied to any of the ceremonies my dear, that and your music is so hideous that if you preformed Master Damonus would burn you to a crisp!

"His comrade gets livid as she says,"

Watch it, or ill make you sing your swan song next!" The demonic human with the goatee puts his hands up in defense as he says, "

Now then, temper my dear. Besides, waste energy on me when are pest is dead and that Lacus has her life-force devoured by Master Zannacross directly! "

I-No laughs and says,"

Oh please, this little rat is nothing! HE is just some nobody that I will have, huh? What the, no way! "

She is shocked to see from the smoke Ben emerges, and most of his mask is now shattered! Knowing quite well the face of the Zannacross Empire's most wanted I-No gets in raged as she says," What the hell is this!?

" Goenitz sees this and widens his eyes in alarm as he says," What the, Ben Auro? Why is he here? "

Ben just chuckles as he throws the rest of the mask away and he says," I guess I smelled your stench all the way from Corneria! Well, now that the cat is out of the bad, now you guys realize you're not leaving from here alive?" I-No just laughs madly as she says,"

Oh please, think you scare me boy? Ill just make this mission even more of a success by blasting your brains out!" Ben just shrugs and says,"

How, very charming. Still, seriously, there is no way ill allow you to see this through. I won't let you capture Lacus!"

Goenitz chuckles and makes a dramatic gesture as he says,"

How touching, your still loyal to that girl even after she is well on her way to damnation?

Quite the weak hearted hero I see. Your foolish hopes will fail you, you can't change her fate or yours!"

Ben then has his energy explodes before he says," We will see about that! You guys may be skilled, but I seen worse!"

I-No giggles as she says,"

Oh my, you just don't get who is putting on the show eh? Well, time for you to face the music!"

With that she instantly charges at Ben and tries to impale him with the bladed part of her guitar and tries to ram Ben through before he blocks it and she laughs and says,

" You're not dancing with run of the mill lackeys here hero! We are the elite go to guys that gets whatever Damonus wants done! You came here for a rescue , but you're going to end up in a casket! "

Ben quickly kicks I-No back before he glares at her and says,"

I don't care how much better you are from the rest. Your just scum that needs to be taken down no matter what! I won't lose, so you better get ready to come back with a apologize to Damonus if you even manger to get away! Huh? Whoa!

" He then sees another mini tornado trying to smash in to him and quickly dashes back before he sees Goenitz chuckling and saying,

" Your resolve is quite formable Ben Auro, but its futile. Even you don't have the power to take us down! Do you really think you can become Cosmos and the others little tool and truly defeat us and are master? HAH! The power of the darkness is infinite! The light will never shine through the ultimate never ending shadow! Ah, let me show you the proof of are dominance, proof that even you can't deny! Come forth Necrocalcous!

" With that rays of darkness blast out of his aura, before Ben sees many shadows form around him before demonic pure black humanoid begins with yellow eyes and clawed hands from out of them! Ben at once sighs as he sees the many standard grunt level Necrocalcous demons begin to twitch and gather around him before he says,"

Big deal, I can crush theses freaks with one hand by now so your scare tactics are pointless! Oh?"

He is shocked to see more Necrocalcous pop out behind the first wave, but they take different shapes! Some look like demonic dogs that are on fire, some become armored demons with swords and shields, and a few even become much larger brutish Necrocalcous welding giant glowing ax's! Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,

" I see that since the last time there has been a new molding class for you freaks! "

I-No laughs and says,"

You still don't get it boy? The Necrocalcous are the lost souls who cry out for revenge, for those who sold their hearts to the darkness! There power increases as long as the constant flow of hate in to hell increases!

" Goenitz nods and says,"

Yes, there power will never cease to expand, since the hatred and suffering in this cosmos will never end! See how powerless you are to stop us Ben Auro? You really think you can stand against the reformation of existence? You truly expect that your power can overcome us? "

Before Ben can respond a new voice says,"

Maybe not along, but good thing for him he is not alone in his fight! "

In a instant Ben and everyone else sees countless flashes of light flare up from the right before a storm of energy arrows blast in to all of the Necrocalcous and destroy most of them in a flash! Some of them head for I-No and Goenitz but the blue wearing member of the Emperor's Hands creates a barrier of wind to protect him and his teammate before he sighs and says,"

Great, more pests.

" Ben just grins as he says,"

Hey James, I don't recall asking for back up.

" In a moment James and Ky appear besides Ben before Ben's teammate chuckles and says,

" Maybe, but from the ruckus we saw just on the outside we figured it might be good to give you some back up regardless of the .

" Ben nods and says," Good incite James. Thanks, I could use some breathing room teaching theses elitists demons a lesson!

"Ky nods as he gets in to a fighting stance and has his " Thunder Seal" sword crackle out with holy lighting before he says," It's not problem at all. We Enji will always have each other's backs to insure justice prevails!

" I-No laughs and says," Oh great, more idiots! Come to die with your hero eh? Like I give a damn how many Enji stands in my way!"

Goentiz sighs and says,"

Don't be careless I-No! Those two may not be much, but more Enji might be on their way! Lets end this game, failure is not expectable." With that he snaps his fingers and another hoard of Necrocalcous begins to appear behind him!" James just aims his Quincy bow once more and says,

" So Ben, anyone you want to focus on first?

" Ben nods and says," Oh yah, the one who looks like a punk rocker. I can't stand her, she reminds me of my crazy other cousin. Think you can handle the other guy?

" James chuckles as he says," Come on, I am your teammate right? Leave this to us, so you can help Lacus. _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ !"

With this the red haired Enji has his energy bow transform in to a hexagon like formation before Ben says," All right, lets end this!

" I-No laughs madly as she says," Oh please, like you can end anything you little spoiled brat! You don't have the power to keep up with me! I never seen such weak thrusting from a swordsmen, what are you trying to make me beg for a good time?"

Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

You want a real show I-No? How about this, Bankai!"

With this the welder of the Star Sword has holy energy blast away the cover Ben set up to conceal its true shape before he explodes with holy energy, and soon the star sword once more changes shape and Ben's aura grows even larger! Goenitz snickers as he sees Ben get back in to a fighting stance as he says," So, this is the power that destroyed Xiza and the others. I see why Damonus has made your death a priority now."

I-No laughs and says," Oh please, Xiza just screwed up, this light show does not scare me at all! Tricks won't save you Enji! "

She then fires another blast from her guitar, only for Ben to show off his power at slash right through the attack before appearing right in front of her and saying,'

Then how about this!" With that he quickly uppercuts her right in the gut, with such force that she is smashed through the roof!

Ben at once blasts after her before Goenitz gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it, I told her not to be arrogant! I'll have to clean this up. Huh?

"He is about to chase after Ben till he sees a powerful energy beam zoom past him before he sees James aiming right for him as he says," Sorry, but you're not getting away that easy!

" With that James fires dozens of energy arrows at Goenitz but his foe glares at James and simply has a barrier of wind form around him to defect all of them before he says,"

Don't waste my time. You worthless heretic, you can't hope to stand against me! "

With that he fires a red energy beam from his finger at James, only for Ky to appear behind his fellow Enji and slash the blast in half! He then charges at Goentiz as he says,"

Don't dismiss us, all of the Enji are formable at fighting the forces of the darkness! Stun Edge!

" With this Ky releases a powerful blast of lighting from his sword, only for the Emperor's Hand member to once more reflect it back at him, only for Ky to jump up and say,"

Don't think it will be that easy! Greed Sever!"

With this his sword glows with various colors before he jumps up and slices right at his foe's head and releases enough power to cut through the wind barrier! Goenitz grabs it with his hand and extends his other hand back to attack as he says,"

You're quick Enji, but not quick enough to beat, RUH!!!"

In an instant a blast of energy hits him in the back and he staggers back before he sees James is instantly above him, and was the one who blasted Goenitz in the back!

James just aims again as he says," I guess that makes me quick enough. That will teach you to keep your eyes off me, and this will teach you to not underestimate are power!"

With that he fires more energy arrows at Goenitz only for Goenitz to warp away before he appears further away from them above and he says,"

Clever, I can see your not one to waste a opening. Too bad that all you did is make me angry and insure your deaths are excruciatingly painful! "

Ky then charges at his foe as lighting blasts out around his sword and he says,

" No thanks, we are not going to die today! Ride the Li, GUH!!"

All of a sudden a green energy blast appears from the nearest wall and blindsides Ky, hitting him before he can react and creating a explosion! James at once is worried as he hears the other Enji yell out in pain before he says,"

Ky Kiske! What the, could, AHH!!" Before he can even finish looking around out of nowhere another energy blast comes out of the ground and hits James! As James goes flying he sees Goenitz just sigh as the demonic man says," Oh my, so you're just NOW going to help? Your lazy behavior is going to be your undoing! "

The two Enji then hear a voice chuckle before he says,"

Give me a break Goenitz, I did have to play that show for the government and make up an excuse to get down here so cut me some slack! Besides, I made quite an impact to make up for it!" All of a sudden a man steps out of the shadows and James sees the identity of the new arrival before he gasps and says,"

What, you?"

The man then stands besides Goenitz, and both Enji clearly see that its Hazama, Jin's officer! Ky then looks shocked as he says

," Captain Hazama? Why? No, to think Jin was this corrupt that he would side with the Zannacross Empire?"

Hazama laughs madly as he says,

" HAHAHAHA!! Oh please, your little brother is not all there in the head, but he is not in on this fun! No, I am here alone, because only I am have been playing with the winning team! Time to let you in on something goodie two shoes, my real name is Terumi Yuuki , and I am one of the Zannacross Empire's most effective soldiers, and also just happen to be a member of the Emperor's Hand!"

Ky gets back up as he looks furious and he says," But, why were you monitoring my brother? "

Terumi just snickers and says,

" Why? Because even after Kira's little rebellion failed, we wanted to have insiders on you boys. That's why I was sticking around Jin like gum on his shoe, to get things up for you hero's ultimate fall! Ah, but I am glad I had a chance to show my true face, being good is SO boring! Now, are you chumps ready to die?"

Ky just powers up again as he says," There is no way I'll let this stand Hazama, if your siding with the Zannacross forces then you will join them! Vapor Thrust!

" With that Ky flash step's behind the green haired top hat wearing demon and tries to slice through the traitor, only for his enemy to block the slash with his hand and narrows his demonic eyes as he says,

" Traitor? I was never with you worthless trash to begin with! I have no love for you pathetic humans, that's why I am going to enjoy seeing all of you bugs get squashed!

" With that he instantly smashes his fist in to Ky, and sends him flying! James at once fires another barrage of energy arrows at his new foe before he just chuckles and says,"

Haha, oh please!" With that the member of the Emperor's Hand has his energy explode to repel the arrows back before he sighs and says,"

Please, as like some dinky little blasts like that will stop me! Enough with you small fries, I'll be nice and kill you fast!

" With that he jumps up and has snakes appear out of his arms before they melt in to the ground, and quickly tie the two Enji! James just realizes this as he says,"

What the, RAH!!!" Terumi laughs madly as he shocks both warriors of light with powerful red voltage as he then grins and says," As I was saying, I want to hurry up and finish this mission quick! This way, I can have fun with the girl and do my own little preparation to make her quite presentable for the Master! "

Goenitz sighs and says," Terumi, you are as sadistic as ever. However, you do have nice timing so ill let that slide. "

Terumi laughs and says," Haha, but of course! I admit I enjoy softening my pray a bit, but I always get results Goentiz! Yes, this world of lies will soon crumble, and all of you Enji freaks are going to be ripped apart in celebration! Now, time to, huh? GUH!!

" In a flash Terumi is punched so hard that he goes shooting across the room! Even as he stands his ground his grip on James and Ky is let go and the furious demon snarls in rage and says,"

What the HELL was that!?

" All of a sudden the wall behind the Enji comes down, and none other than Doug jumps out of it before he gets in to a fighting stance and he grins as he says,"

That would be me chuckles! Sorry, but no Enji blood is being spilled on my watch!

"James just takes a moment before he says,"

Doug, it really was you! What the hell are you doing Doug? If you were going to go to Venom why did you not tell us?

"Doug just shrugs and says," Nothing personal, just wanted to do this my own way."

James rises an eyebrow as he says, "What? That, does not make any sense! Why did you lie to me, and not tell Ben? What was so important that you had to keep us in the dark? IS there something else going on that I was not aware of, Doug? "

Doug just puts his sunglasses away before he says, "

Nah, I just wanted to see what was going on without anyone holding me back from doing what had to be done to get to the bottom of this. I seen Ben dressed up in that nifty disguise, but he can't kid himself. He can pretend to be the cold masked vigilante all he wants but the guy is to kind to really play rough to be on the level of theses punks! Now me, I don't mind getting a little dirty to get things done. And, to expose Brad, and see just how messed up Lacus really is I knew I had to do things my way, with no one holding me back!

"James just sighs as he says,"

You do know Ben will be furious when he finds out right?"

Doug chuckles and says,

" Honestly, I really don't care; he's not the only one whose annoyed. But, I'd keep him in the dark about this—man's got enough to worry about. Ben does not have to know, since I have a different way of going about this little fiasco.

" All of a sudden a surge of demonic energy nearly blows them all of their feet before Terumi walks up looking agitated and saying,"

Your right, don't worry about little things like that, when he will have to worry about his so called friends being all over the place! Think you can get away with blindsiding me wise guy? Ill beat your head in with your own fist!"

Ky laughs nervously as he says," Um guys, how about we settle things after we no longer have to worry about fighting for our lives?"

Doug powers up and says," Sounds like a swell game plan. All right, think you can match me top hat? Think that when I kick your ass, I'll take your snazzy hat too!

" Goenitz just sighs before he powers up and says,"

This is PRECISLEY why I wanted to end this quickly! All right, let's kill them all now before the bloody Enji Masters pop out of the floor!"

Terumi licks his tongue as he says," I agree Goenitz, it's time to educate some mortals a session in power! Once we kill you rats, killing Ben Auro will be even sweeter! "

Doug gets serious as he says,"

Good luck with that, because I don't plan on letting you get past me. I'd hate to keep you waiting, so let's delay this party no more! Fury Aura!

" With that Doug's magical energy explodes and at once he goes to punch Terumi, only for the demon to counter with his own punch! Doug sees his enemy chuckle as he says," You just have to be THAT guy huh? Fine, I'll enjoy dismembering you! "With that the two quickly go to punch and kick at each other several times per second as James and Ky get ready to renew their assault on Goenitz! However, as Ben's pals battle with the elite demonic forces of the dark got turn from fierce to blazing hot we now turn to see just how there friend's battle with the vile female Emperor Hand member is going!

* * *

And as we return to Ben it seems after upper cutting I-No he has pressed on the assault with such fury that he has blasted her out all the way out of the complex and as I-No is able to stabilize herself and land on the ground she sees Ben at once appear above her as they are now in the planes of Venom, surrounded by pillars with Andross's face on them and in fact the place where the Star Fox team and the Star Wolf team fought over Venom in Star Fox 64! I-No coughs up blood and sees one of her hairs falling out before she gets enraged and says," Ben Auro, HOW DARE you! You ruined my hair, and made a fool out of me! Think because you're the chosen one you can get away with that? Hahah, your wrong, DEAD WRONG!

" Ben just gets ready for the incoming storm as he grins and says,

" Oh don't feel so proud, you were all ready ugly to begin with. Besides, if a so called demon is more concerned with your appearance then your job performance then your even more of a loon then I thought." I-No just giggles sadistically as she says,

" Stupid boy, like you could understand the mind of a true master like me! Ah, but I guess your all in this mess because you don't understand a thing about how women think. Ah, you're a man that only understands how to fight, how could you ever understand how a lady thinks? Why, you wave around your naked weapon and pounce on women? Your quite the beast eh boy?" Ben just powers up further as he says," Your wrong hag, I don't pounce on women, just cleave apart monsters! "

I-No just laughs madly as she says," Say whatever you want fool, your just hiding the fact that you're more of a demon then the ones you kill! Well, admit it or not, time I screw you around so bad your heart shatters!

Now, Longing Depression!"

With that she strikes her guitar like a rock star before the ground shakes and a barrage of energy blasts come out of the ground to try and blast Ben! However Ben just shows off his power in his Bankai state before he moves fast enough to slash and shatter each blast! He just eyes at I-No with a calm look as he says," Don't think your little puck rocker magic can take me down, I am not in the mood to putting up with the likes of you!"

I-No gets furious as she says," What is with you, you ugly human, think you can be so calm looking at me like your better than me? I am a elite demon, no damn mortal is going to make me fail my job!

" Ben just extends his hand in a mocking gesture as he says," Maybe you have hid around for too many years before the Enji order existed, because there is no way I am allowing you or your fellow royal hands get your hands on Lacus!

"I-No then gets enraged as she says," Think I'll let you get away with that lame pickup line? I'll show you that I did not get this far in the Zannacross Empire for my hit songs! It's more like my hit record! Let's dance!"

With that the two go at each other, and clash all over the area! Ben blocks the evil women's assault for half a minute before they clash blades, er, sword and bladed guitar with enough force that it creates a shockwave that causes some of the ground to blast up before Ben tries to overpower his foe and says,

" Why are you all targeting Lacus all of a sudden anyway? I thought I was the main threat to your master?"

I-No just giggles and says," Oh you are Enji. However, Miss Raystar embarrassed my master and the others, and it made him QUITE furious! So furious, that he summoned all of us to capture Lacus and bring the little mutant heretic directly before him, so that she can atone for her sins by offering her soul, and pouring all of her energy in to at last freeing Master Zannacross! "

Ben gets furious as he pours more power in to his blade and says," So, now the Zannacross Empire is gunning for Lacus to? Damn it, all of these people want to kill her. No matter how many people want to use her, ill stop them all! "

I-No just looks demented as she says," Oh please, you think you and your single blade can ward off all of the most powerful forces in existence? Get real!"

Ben smirks as he says," I know that one blade is not enough to save the universe, that's why, ill use several to take you and the others down witch!

"With that he instantly forms a second blade of golden energy in his hand and before I-No can back off he tries to ram his sword through his opponent's head, only for I-No to dodge and get away with being burned in her right cheek! This still causes her to chortle out blood before she looks crazed and says," DAMN you, how could this be happening to me?

"Ben shrugs and says," I don't know, call me crazy but maybe I am the real chosen hero? Just a thought.

" I-No then smashes a nearby pillar with her foot before she says

," No way, will I allow you to mock me! Illl make you suffer, and play a nice beat as I play the bongo with your insides! Yes, you think you can stop me? I'll show you just how out matched you are! "

With that demon wings form out of her back with red orbs at the end before her energy surges and she says,"

Now, let's get a real uproar! Megalomania Death Note!

"With that she instantly fires a massive red energy beam in the shape of a musical note and Ben instantly braces himself and tries to smash the blast back, but is quickly pushed back! As he struggles not to get consumed by the beam he just says," Damn, that's a lot more power than I thought!

"I-No laughs madly as her eyes glow and she says," That's right, getting the program now Ben Auro? You're finished!"

Ben just has his energy flare up before he says,

" No, I don't think so demon! I won't be taking any final bows till I have saved the universe from being destroyed by you and your masters! "

I-No then laughs at the top of her lungs and says,"

In your dreams you snot pile! You can never defeat the darkness boy, darkness is the true power of existence! All of you foolish men act like you understand everything, when you understand nothing! You all go on singing your sad little song when you fail to realize how worthless your entire race is! Yes, when Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron at last gets on stage, he will purge all of you worthless inferior beings from existence forever! "

Ben responds with," So that's why you're on board with Damonus and Zannacross and the others wanting to destroy everything? Well, did not expect much else from a hag like you.

But, no matter what, I'll never let you insane demons cast your twisted judgment on everyone!"

I-No has her energy surge before she says,"Well that and I love killing stuff! I heard you were almost one of us till you got soft.

To bad because this show is going on wither you like it or not! You really have hope that you can win? Please, there is no saving theses worthless stupid ugly life forms! They will forever be idiotic and unchanging, but I guess a naïve brat like you is still stupid enough to believe in them! Bah, enough, go die with your worthless race!"

Ben just takes a deep breath and says,

" Sorry, but I don't feel like making this the end! Even if it is foolish, I refuse to give up hope on humanity! You demons seem to think your superior to us, but the only thing you seem to be naturally better at is the art of destruction and despair! So, I'll never expect that you all know better, and fight with everything I have to stop you!

"With that he fires a small blast of air to blow himself back and fly out of the blast as he dashes around before an angry I-No says,"

Think you can cut and run? There is no escaping me!

" With that she charges up energy for another blast but Ben then has his golden aura flare up before he says,' Who said anything about running? Take this, Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben's blade explodes with power as he quickly bursts at his enemy and tries to slice her through before I-No bites her lip and says,"

Think that will stop me? Oh please, you wish!" With that she strikes her guitar again and a three hundred sixty degree energy shockwave blasts out just as Ben's about to strike her! Ben struggles to break through this mass of energy to no avail and I-No laughs and says," HAHAHAH! It's like I said, you men are all too easy to lure along! Now, prepare to, huh?"

She is shocked to see Ben grin as he keeps the Star Sword stuck in the barrier before he says,"

Maybe my attack plan is so easy for you to read I-No, but I thought you would like it since its rough and to the point? What, not rough enough for you? Then, how about this!

" With that he winds up and punch's a small hole in the barrier and has just enough room to fit his hands in before I-No sees him grin as she says," Wait, what are you? No, WAIT!!"

Ben then has his power surge before he says," Now I-No, here is my review of your performance, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben at once fires off his best energy beam right at the demon's face. And she just has time to try and block it with her guitar as she says,"

No way, I can't let this, RAHHHH!!!" With this the beam blasts through her instrument, and consumes her, and then proceeds to kill her in a matter of seconds! As Ben directs the blast in to the air and has it explode he sees fragments of his now finished foe fall to the ground and shatter in to dark particles before he takes a deep breath and says,"

Whew, one down, who knows how many to go. These guys are no push over's that's for sure. Damn it, with all of this Ill have to be real lucky to still catch what Brad is up to. But, I have no choice but to keep going. Lacus, even if I can barley recognize her, she still is in grave danger! I just have to keep it up! Huh, what the?"

All of a sudden he hears a clapping noise before a voice says," Splendid display of resolve, you truly are a true warrior, Ben Auro!"

Ben at once turns around, and is shocked to see none other than Wong being the one to clap sitting on a rock! Ben just flies closer as he says,

" Wong? Why are you here? What happened to Brad and the crime lords?"

Wong shrugs and says,

" Beats me, I let those gentlemen have their own chat while I took care of my own matters. I am after all just the sponsor, those lustrous lords hand down the prize. Sigh, it's a shame that the Dark Tekken Gauntlet came to such a quick end. I was hoping to get much more of a show out of it. Oh well, still some fun to be had I see.

"Ben just sighs and says," Yah. I'll have to, wait, you're not surprised at all to see my true identity?

" Wong laughs out loud and says," Oh my goodness no, I'll give you credit for going to such lengths to hide your identity, but your aroma of light made it quite obvious.

"Ben rises a eyebrow and says," Um, right. Well, your story is making me just a little suspicious but since I have more pressing matters to deal with, ill deal with you later as long as you get out of my way."

Wong chuckles and says," I'll be happy to, but you should know it does not matter how much you hurry Enji. Your all ready to late, Lacus is beyond saving.

" Ben at once turns around and says," What, are you talking about? Wong, you have one chance to tell me your not with the Zannacross Empire!

"Wong laughs as he lowers his glasses and narrows his eyes before he says,"

Oh please, don't side me with those guys! Although, I do have my own motive. Ah, it was all suppose to be so easy, till that idiot had to go nuts and spoil my plans! But, I can still salvage this mess, as long as I wait till everyone is off guard! And as for you savior of the light, well, I did not plan on you showing up but thanks to you being worn down I can hand you the painting that has the essence of your fatality!"

Ben at once powers up before he says,"

Wong, I don't know what your angle is but don't think just because I am having a busy day I won't be able to shut you down fast! No matter what kind of criminal you are, but I won't let your cheap tricks let you win! Huh?" Wong begins to laugh as all of a sudden a aura of darkness forms around him and a dark storm beings to appear in the sky before he says,

" Heh, your quite mistaken, I am no mere criminal Ben Auro, I am a far more evolved being then you can ever hope to be! Well, no sense hiding now, let me clue you in on just who I really am!" Ben just moans as he feels the ground shake before he says,"

Good grief, now what? " Wong then takes to the air as darkness swirls around him and he says,"

You see Ben Auro, we meet before. But I don't blame you for failing to remember that, since I was showing my true face that time! Yes, you see Wong Yun Fat is just an identity I borrowed from a pathetic soul that tried to bamboozle me and my comrades! But I am really,"

With that the darkness surrounds him in a cocoon of evil energy, before a second later it shatters and Ben sees a sight he did not want to see, a man in a dark trench coat, and to be more precise none other than the Cloaked Schemer of the Dark Enji! At once Ben braces himself as he says,

" Damn it, you're that, Zexion guy, one of the ones who tried to get Ezan before he expelled Sephiroth?"

Zexion looks amused as his weapon, the dicaniory like Book of Retribution forms in his hand before he says," Ah, so you did remember my name? How nice of you, but it won't change your fate. "

Ben at once powers up as he says,

" Just when things can't stink anymore, why the hell did the Dark Enji of the Organization host the Dark Tekken Gauntlet!? You psychos just care about your own plots and nothing else!"

Zexion sighs as he says,"

Normally that's true, but thanks to you and Ezan being such pests, we lost quite a number of are elite members we have been running in to a need to recruit some replacements. Thus Lord Xemnas gave me the task of finding strong replacements for the order. After hearing about the crime lords gathering to try and find who would be the new head of the underworld I knew this would be a good place to find strong hearts who are not afraid of the darkness!

However, after all my preparations that damn Brad Fowltror ruined everything! Ravxen is right, he is such a irritating fun stealing monkey that always causes complications! And even my back up plan to grab Lacus has gone array thanks to the Zannacross Empire sharing my designs, and now you showing up as well, it's going to be quite a pain. Still, I won't turn back in disgrace, Lacus will be coming with me and Kingdom Hearts will at last be closer to completion then ever!"

Ben responds with," Like hell it will! I won't let either you guys or the Zannacross Empire take Lacus! I'll stop you, just like I stopped Marluxia!"

Zexion laughs as he says," Oh stop with the heroic speeches, your embarrassing both me and yourself! It's true you and your friends took down Marluxia and that was no small accomplishment. However, while my power does not reach those of the Superior or Ravxen, I still know I can kill you! I have watched all of your battles quite closely, and am ready with an explosive style just for you! Your faith to Lacus will be your fatal mistake! "Ben just narrows his eyes as he says," You may think you know all there is to beating me but just ask all of the others who thought they had me beat! It's been one long day, but, I won't allow it to end in any way but victory! "

Zexion laughs as his book begins to glow and he says,"

Your whole journey has been destined to end in tragedy and no matter how hard you fight you won't change your fate, nor can you save Lacus form hers! Your fate is to die, and the fate of this universe is to be shattered so that a perfect one can be created! Now, since you can't expect reality, I'll just have to kill you with my art of ruin! Yes, Ben Auro, face my wrath and let the illusion that is your life come to its end!

"With that Zexion has his magical energy flare up and Ben gets ready for his crafty foe's attack. However, this clash will have to wait, because this is where today's chapter hits the finish line!

Well, I think it's clear that are hero's are going through quite a explosive time! The question is, can they come out of the bloody tunnel in one piece? Can Ben manage to fight the powerful magic the Coacked Screamer has up his sleeves? And can Doug James and Ky handle the powerful wrath of the twin demons of terror Goenitz and Terumi? And most of all, can Lacus manage to hold off the triple terror of Mukai, Magaki, and Mizuchi and do it while not letting the Blue Eyes White Dragon take control? And what about Brad? Did Rugal 's suicide attack really take him out? Ah, I wish, but you can guess how that's going to end. However, it's clear that we have a explosive battle to finish to see if the good guys can pull of a victory from this battle royal don't dare miss the conclusion to this battle royal next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next episode well, let's just say the battles reaches there conclusions all right,

but to say how it would ruin the surprise so get ready for some crazy fun next time in

**_Chapter 151: The Tense Combat to Affirm the Might of One's Beliefs! _**

Ah, before we depart though, more authors notes. Let's see, to fill in those who don't know, Goenitz is the final boss of King of Fighters 96 , Orochi is the final boss of King of Fighters 97, and is also a boss in the Neo geo Battle Coliseum game. Mukai is the final boss of King of Fighters 2003 and Magaki is the final boss of King of Fighters 11. Meanwhile, I-No is from the Guilty Gear X2, and is the final boss, quite a cheap one I might add. Finally Hazama is the true villain of the Blaze Blu games. Ah, the more you know, the better you fight, or something like that. Ah, next, if you're wondering why I have had all of these fighting game bosses, yet have not thrown in the most well known of them all in, the Raging Demon from Street Fighter Akuma, well let's just say I have a different plan for him. Ah, King of Fighters mostly has bosses like Rugal that make Bison and Seth look like warm ups.

However, while Akuma was not to bad in games like Street Fighter Alpha three and Street Fighter four, even as Shin Akuma, in Super Street Fighter Turbo 2 when he was first introduced, I have never been able to beat him and he regains his title as the ultimate boss. Urg, too much damage, even with one hit. Er, anyway, lastly, on to Wong. Yah, I know that was most likely not expected.

But, as much as I love G Gundam, Wong fighting as himself would not work very well since I have not had the Devil Gundam so far be in my story, and that's because even though G Gundam is my most favorite Gundam show, it's been hard having it fit it since its different than the others and a lot of the characters have stories similar to my own hahah. Still, I might add in the Devil Gundam yet, but when is a secret.

Ah, one more thing, the thign with Sonic and co showing up out of no where will be explained real soon hehe.

All right, that's all for now. Thanks for all the reviews once more, hope to see a review for this chapter as well. Sigh, once more for those that missed a chapter or so, leaving a multi review would be nice. All right, with that, till next time!


	42. C:151: the Might of One's Reslove!

Urg, with spring break I wanted to get one done fasted then the usual pace, but, just had to get sick in the process. This is going to cost me, but, hope everyone enjoys it!

_**Tales of the Cos Chapter 151: The Tense Combat to Affirm the Might of One's Beliefs! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars things were getting more brutal around the planet of Venom then when its former master the vile scientist Andross was controlling every inch of it! And that was because of all the beings with brutal ambitions who were unleashing hell to crush anyone trying to stop them from getting what they want! Brad was showing he was more than willing to shake up the entire universe to fulfill his desire of total power over everything by fighting the Crime Lords. And while the likes of M Bison, Shao Kahn, Rugal and the others unleashed everything they had to shut down Brad's ruthless attack, in the end nothing could stop the Unstoppable Juggernaut and he brutally crushed everyone, although he did not get away without a scratch when Rugal unleashed his set fail safe self destruct bomb to give Brad a real explosive championship prize! However, while Ben would have loved to been there to confront Brad at last to show his full insanity he was forced to go elsewhere when he realized Lacus was under the watch of the forces of darkness! And while it started as a hunch, it turned out to be dead on as the new band Lacus ran in to turned out to be none other than the elite Emperor's hands, Darth Damonus's special forces who were out to bring Lacus before Zannacross and make her pay for embarrassing Damonus in his previous assault by extracting all of her energy to the seal on the ultimate dark god directly! Lacus quickly found herself overwhelmed by the diverse and massive powers of the elite demons under the command of Orochi Mizuchi, but got a break when Ben came to her aid without even announcing it, and in turn got aided by James, Ky, and Doug !

As James and Ky went on to take on the wind master Goenitz and Doug took on the crazed spy Terumi Ben was able to get enough breathing room to destroy the demonic heavy metal rocker member I-No. However, any breathing room gained from taking her out was lost when none other than Wong showed up, and gave Ben more bad news when he showed that he was really none other than the powerful elite Dark Enji Zexion! It seemed the Cloaked Schemer disguised himself as Wong to find out strong underground fighters with no love for justice to recruit them as new members, but thanks to Brad his plans have gone up in smoke!

However Zexion showed he was a quick adapter and now also seeks to bring Lacus back to Xemnas, and kill Ben to get it done! Well, it's clear that are in a tense battle, can they pull through to score a victory? Can Ben defeat Zexion and his vast power and still aid Lacus in time? Or will Lacus give in to her fear and unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon for another rampage?

Oh yah, and just what is Doug doing with his own agenda? Only one way to find out, so time for less blabbing and more doing so with that, begin today's episode has! Ah, before we resume with the conclusion to last chapters battles though, we start today looking at the people who are feeling the effects of the battles from afar, none other than Ky 's brother the corrupt Lylat Major Jin Kisaragi! While he has not been aware of the full extent of the bloody turn of events in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet he found out just what kind of level of activity was going down, when him and everyone else in Los Venomous saw the massive explosion that came from Rugal 's last resort bomb! And that is why we now turn to the furious Lylat warrior in the main desk of his office, talking with Governor Dash over what just happened! As both Tager and Noel enter the room they see their superior officer talking on a phone as he says with tension,"

No Governor, I don't know why there was a nuclear class explosion right near the city! I assure you, we are not under attack from anyone. Yes, yes of course that blast did not come from anything that belongs to us! I understand how worried you are, but I must be briefed on the situation Governor! Ill contact you as soon as things can be seen with more clarity, Kisaragi out!" With that he gets up and smashes his hand so hard on his desk that he makes a dent before he says,"

Damn them all! They think they could get away with making a scheme after all the promises they made that the Dark Tekken Gauntlet would not draw attention? "Noel clears her throat and says,

" Um, major? I, have the newest reports in for you. Er, was that the governor?"

Jin glares at Noel and says,

" What made you guess Vermillion? I am being flooded with calls to demand what is going on. Damn it, even though no one was reported dead from the blast everyone is asking me questions! Not to mention reports of brawls taking place all over the city. Damn those crime lords, I thought they could contain themselves! Think they can spit in my face and I would be too afraid to do a thing on it? "

Tager sighs and says,"

With all due respect Major, what else did you expect? Did you really think the most powerful criminals and all of their men would keep their word? I did not expect such a level of explosion, but to assume that this major event would go on in are world and nothing would come out of it is in my opinion quite foolish.'

Jin snickers and says,"

You may be the chief investigator Tager, but don't you dare think ill allow you to second guess my judgment! Damn it, this better not be Ky and that Ben Auro trying to be hero's again! Tager, any reports of Enji Knights being around the site of interest?"

While the " Red Devil" has been getting secret reports from Ky and James on the events going on he puts on a good poker face and shrugs as he says,

" Ky told me he was going to have dinner with a friend, and, that was it. However, Kokonoe did report in that odd energy mark were showing up around the city. Nothing could be isolated, but they were dark in nature."

Jin snickers as he responds with,"

What, you're telling me that demons, that the Zannacross Empire is involved? Hah, well, it is suppose to be a messy illegal dark tournament after all.

"Noel then walks up and says,

" Um, sir, Hazama left a hour ago saying he thought the "air was ripe with the smell of chaos". He always does talk a little oddly, but I guess he was on to something."

Jin just folds his arms and says," He just told me he was patrolling the casino district. Damn it, and Carl has not reported in to! Everyone is screwing with me! It was suppose to be a simple, if maybe morally grey transaction!

The crime lords paid me, I let them have their event, then with that mercenary's help shut them all down and get the credit for taking more than half the forces of crime in the universe out of commission! But, I guess it was foolish to rely on any one but myself! Yes, with Ragna reported there, and everything else I can't let this go on!

Time to put my foot down on this mess! Noel, alert the SWAT team, and tell them to ready the two Testament units.

" Both of the lesser officials step back as Noel says," What, are you sure Major?"

Tager nods and says,"

Think this over Jin, the Testament units were too unstable even for the Titan's to use them in battle. After all, they are unstable relics from the original great war of light and darkness!" Jin snaps and says,

" I don't care about that! A weapon is a weapon, and we have worked out the bugs so they have worked fine in the testing! Yes, even if it was just luck that I got jurisdiction over them after Kira and the Titan's failed rebellion it's still my decision and mine alone! And now it's time for everyone on Venom to be reminded that there is a price to neglecting the law, to underestimating me!" With that Jin grips his Yukianesa sword and says," Enough, everyone prepare to move out! It may boil down to a brawl, but with my secret weapons ill blast everyone in to line!" With that Jin chuckles and walks out before Noel and Tager look at each other with dread before Jin says," Hurry or they will get away!" With that Jin's followers go on to prepare to attack with great hesitation in their hearts.

* * *

However, if they knew just what a chaotic battle was going on right on the out skirts of Venom then there fear would be multiple by several degrees! But, now it's time to turn are view once more to the people that are confronting theses vile foes! And first up is James, Ky, and the increasingly shady Doug, who as we return to their view are getting their battles with the two powerful demons of the Emperor's Hand's unit to start with one explosive start!

While James and Ky are double teaming the polite but powerful Goenitz, the villain's powerful mastery of wind magic and massive power level has made him one deadly threat! And on the other hand Doug is finding out the hard way that not only is the fiendish spy Terumi just as fast and hits just as hard, if not harder than him, but he is even more aggressive! And with this we turn to both James and Ky dodging spikes of dark wind from the ground before James tries to retaliate by jumping up in to the air above his target and charging up power before he says,'

This guys defenses are formable all right, but even the wind of a hurricane has its limit! Steel Schneider!

"With this James unleashes a powerful arrow that's shaped like a chainsaw at Goenitz. But James's enemy only has his black aura become larger as he says,"

Maybe so human, but my defense is not just wind, it's also backed by the power of the dark side. And you have far too little energy to pierce my power! Now, will you expect your fate or will I have to rip it in to you? Ah, as expected!

" With that he casually but swiftly raises his right hand to catch the incoming thrust from Ky between his fingers! He then at once throws the blond Enji forwards before creating a strong sharp gust of wind to slash in to Ky's back before he laughs and says,

" Pathetic, after fighting and slaying you mortals for a thousand of your life times I can read your feeble plans like a book! In fact I have written a whole volume for all Zannacross forces about the various fallings of mortals! "

James just goes over to heal Ky with a cure spell before he says,

" You may have the advantage in experience. But, you're going to pay if you think you have this won all ready! Everything is always changing, and if you expect to gain the same results every time then you're going to pay a painful price!"

Goenitz just snickers and says,"

So, you're saying you can shock an elite member of the Emperor's hand? Try me Enji!

"James jumps up and says,"

As you wish, Light Reign! "With that James fires dozens of energy arrows at the blond haired foe, only for Goenitz to respond with,

" Oh please! Malice Tornado! "

With that Goenitz instantly unleashes a massive funnel of dark wind around him that defects all of the attacks, before it goes on to suck both the Enji in to his spell! As James and Ky are being blown around and being cut up from the wind Ky says," We have to end this soon, I am starting to lose air!

" James shouts back with,"

Me to, this is getting out of hand. His power is too great to defuse so we need to think of another way around it!"

Goenitz chuckles and says,"

You can try, but the simple fact is there is no way around my power Enji! However, I agree with you, this has to end soon. After all, I have a job to finish! So, now it's time for you all to pay for being keen on being so meddling! "

Ky then powers up as he says,"

No, we won't let you Zannacross demons have your way! It's not a sin to help the weak and enforce justice Goenitz! Now, we will show you that good can't so easily be blown away! Sacred Edge!

"With this Ky unleashes a powerful blast of lighting charged blue energy in the shape of a arrow head from his Thunder seal sword, and flings it right at Goenitz! This causes the goatee welding bad guy to have another gust of wind to block the attack, only for it to go through and blast him! In a few seconds Goenitz jumps out of the resulting smoke, looking a little bruised as he glares at Ky as he and James land on the ground and he says,"

Damn it, all of that power appeared out of nowhere! But, that's the only annoying thing about you humans, and especially you Enji. Most of the time you are weak sinners but then there is times, like when are glorious master was sealed away by that wretched Seyia Leingod, that you show power that's beyond your limits! It's so, very vexing.

Ky grins as he gets ready to fight again and he says,

" After all this time you claim to have existed and you still don't understand what drives the humans you love to kill? I almost pity you Goenitz, you have no understanding for are hopes and dreams, and what are heart's desire! And that is why you and the Zannacross Empire will never win!"

Goenitz just chuckles before he breaks out in to a vicious uproar of laughter before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh please, as if I want to have the heart of a inferior being! Your kind is all the same, your drive to exist revolves around your primitive believes and hopeless futile wishes! This entire dimension is to corrupt with worthless unsalvageable life to ever become something worthy, and that is why soon all will be purged for the new era of darkness!

"James sighs as he says,"

It's clear by now you Zannacross servants are raised with a very absolute up bringing. Still, I can't deny the many faults of humanity and others, but the jury is still not finished on if we are hopeless or not! No matter what, we will decided are own future for better or for worse! And to do that, the first step is to remove you and your comrades form are site Goenitz! Ky, I think I have a way to take him down. Just keep him on the defensive. Ultima Shot!"

With this James unleashes an arrow infused with the powerful Ultima magic, but Goenitz gets annoyed as he has his energy surge and he says,

" Enough of this! I won't let you have any hope left, time to die! Tsuika Kougeki: Ibuki Nagayo!

" With this a mini tornado of dark energy swirls around Goenitz before in a instant he charges at James, and bursts right through his attack as the evil man clutches his hand and prepares to strike, only for Ky to get in his path! An annoyed Goenitz then says,

" Don't think you can get in my way!"

With that Goenitz unleashes a brutal combo of attacks that hit Ky hard again and again, with such power that it's like he is being stabbed! Goenitz then grabs Ky by the throat and punch's him hard in it to smash him in to the wall before he at once gathers energy in his other hand before he says,"

Now, rejoice at being another offering to the new order! Say good, huh?"

With that he preparers to fire another energy beam, only for James to interrupt him by using a magical spell to have vines form out of the steel floor and bind the villain's feet to trip him up as his energy blast goes off course! At once furious he sees James attempting to fire another energy arrow at him before he says

" your little tricks cannot save you! Such feeble magic is nothing before someone who has the ultimate power empowering him!

Now, witness, TRUE magic Enji, Roaring Death Funnel!

" With that his magical energy instantly shatters the metal improvised shackles before he unleashes a massive vertical tornado at James! However, James responds by unleashing all of his power before a wing of energy appears on his left shoulder and he says,

" Don't think I'll let you mock my skills all day Goenitz, Maximum Eraser Arrow!"

With this James unleashes a massive beam of energy to counter his foe's attack, and the two forces collide and cause a shockwave of power! As James's attack fails to push his rival's blast Goenitz just laughs madly and says," So your poring all of your power in to one final attack eh? How desperate, since it's only going to fail as well!"

James struggles to fight back as he says," Think it's so foolish? Well, I seem worthwhile to me, since your attack shifted all of your power in to offense, making your defenses quite sub-par! "

Goenitz sees James unleash more energy in to his attack to push back before he responds by making his dark tornado become even more massive and he says,"

You are a crafty one James, but you still don't have the power to pull it off, even if your theory is right! How sad, the best plans of all will always fail without the right tools to pull it off! And that is that is just another reason you warriors of light will fail and suffer for defying the will of Zannacross! Now, since I have such compassion, I'll be kind enough to finish you painlessly! Enjoy Enji, a one way trip to, huh? Now what!?

" He then sees a surge of energy blast out of the right wall as he sees a determined Ky charging right for Goenitz with his energy swirling around his blade before he says,

" You don't have compassion Goenitz, you just have a twisted malformed sense of superiority to all humans! Its time you realize the shocking truth, you're not so much above everything as you think! Zwei Voltage!"

With this Ky unleashes his ultimate attack in the form of a massive blade of light that he thrusts right at Goenitz! The member of the Emperor's hand gets furious as he says,"

Think you can double team the likes of me? I won't allow it!"

With this he stretches one hand to keep his attack going before his other hand forms a broad sword of wind and dark energy forms and he slashes back at Ky. However the Enji Knight just gives everything in to his attack as he says,"

It does not matter what you allow you demon, for the sake of the universe you must die!"

With that he gets the jump on his foe, and unleashes enough power to shatter his foe's sword, and slice deep in to Goenitz 's hand! As Goenitz also gets a powerful volt from the attack he yells out in pain and says,

" RAH!! Impossible! "

James just grins as he says,"

Oh, this is quite possible, now time for you to learn the hard way for making a fatal miscalculation on are power! Time to make you pay for realy so much on one trick! "

With that James uses all the energy he has left to have the ground erupt out behind Goentiz and eject him in to the air! The shocked demon sees the ground forming slates around him as he says," Damn it, how can he still have power left!?"

James grins as he says," Its not to much of a spell really. Your a master of wind, but that makes correctly used earth style magic quite effective!

And now, be gone!"

With this James uses the opening to pour all the power he has left to blast through Goenitz 's attack! As Goenitz desperately tries to push the attack back he chuckles with disbelief as he says,

" Hahahah, HAHAHA!! You vain fools, you will NEVER win! IT seems, a find wind is blowing. But if my time has come, just remember yours will not be long! You, will never win this war with the master of all existence, NEVER!!!"

With that Goenitz closes his eyes before the blast consumes him, and James sees his foe perish in a massive explosion of light! As the room shakes from the blast James lands on his knees and takes a deep breath before he says,

" Whew, him being an elite demon was no false boast.

" Ky walks over and says,"

That's for sure, we were lucky that Doug's arrival allowed us to further divide their forces.

"James chuckles and says,"

Yah, at least him being sneaky lead to something good. Still, I want to know what he was thinking, just going here by his self. No doubt Ben will be furious when he finds that Doug was going behind are backs, and he has enough on his mind these days. Where did Doug go off to any, whoa! "

James and Ky then see a massive red energy beam go flying by them before it explodes in the distance and Ky says,

" I guess his battle with Ha, I mean Terumi is even more vicious then we thought. I thought that man was a little odd, but I never thought he was really a elite demon spy from the Zannacross Empire! Guess despite his goofy demeanor he is quite the actor, and on top of it has powerful fangs underneath that grin! We should help Doug now.

" James closes his eyes and says,"

No, we should help Ben first, and if he has all ready defeated that demonic woman then we should all make sure that Lacus is not captured by the others. Despite her crazed actions these days, she is still an Enji and her being at the mercy of Darth Damonus is inexcusable. Besides, Doug made it clear he wants to deal with things his own way so he can handle getting in to what he started. "

With that Ky sighs before he hears a barrage of explosions blast out from above before he says,"

Yes, I suppose your right James. I saw what happened when the Blue Eyes White Dragon went on a rampage on Corneria. That cannot be allowed to be repeated here, nor can such a engine of power be allowed to fall in to the Zannacross Empire's hands! Let's go, I just hope Doug is able to hold his own. "

With that James and Ky blast off in the direction where traces of Ben's magical energy remain in order to help their friend in time!

* * *

However, for now we turn to another friend of theirs who is fighting his own tense battle!

99

And by that I mean the battle between Doug and Hazama! We rewind time just a tad to just when the Enji martial artist and the elite demon started there dance! As soon as the battle between Ben's hot blooded friend and the green haired demon began the two quickly moved away from the others, or more like the Emperor's Hand member smashed Doug with a unexpected kick to the head that sent him to the other side of the massive basement that use to be part of Andross 's palace!

And as we turn to how this fight is going are view turns to Doug being smashed in to what use to be the production factory where Andross created his machines and living bio weapons of mass destruction! However, at the moment the vessel of greatest destruction so far seems to be the powerful and vicious Terumi!

As Doug lands with a thud on the ground he just rubs his knee and says,"

Well, this guy seemed like one of the stronger ones from the start. He's definitely not like the other weaklings I fought to get here...so, it looks like he is going to take some serious effort to take out. Huh, damn it!

" Doug at once feels the ground shake before he sees a spear of energy coming for him before he jumps up and sees the place where he was explode a second later! He then hears a sinister chuckle before he sees none other than Terumi floating above him! The demon seems to think of all of this as nothing but a sport as he says,

" My, when you were so bold as to cheap shot me I thought you had more up your sleeve then an empty head and those fists of yours kid! However, guess you really did just not think about how badly just heading head first in to an execution site would fair eh?"

Doug just chuckles as he says, "

What can I say but that I leap before I look! Haha, I saw my pals in danger and it did not matter who you were, you're going to get your ass kicked!"

His responds is a snicker as he says,"

My, what a touching display of friendship, even if it seemed to me that it was a little one-sided!"

Doug shrugs and says,

"Well, James may be a little sore that I had my own plan to get things done, but when everyone sees that it was to get past all of the idiocy and get to the bottom of this drama so it can be put to rest! But, before that, I'll be kicking your ass!"

Terumi chuckles as he says,"

Oh fine. Beat me up if it will make you feel better bucko. If you can, of course"

With that the two go to trash each other, and exchange a series of lighting fast punches and kicks per second! After doing at each other and getting nowhere Terumi snickers and says,"

Well Enji, at the very least you know how to keep punching. Too bad knowing one trick makes you in a far different level then mine chap!

"Doug just responds with, "

Who said I only have one trick? This was just my warm up demon! Now, Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With this Doug at once unleashes a barrage of kicks infused with magical energy, but Terumi just yawns as he blocks every kick with ease before he says,

"Now, when you said thousand steel hurricane kicks, you meant rusty shabby steel thrusts right? Because this sorry attack is just another showing about how much you SUCK!!! All right, my turn!"

With that he thrusts his fist out and a chain of dark energy comes out of his sleeve to try and impale Doug with it! Doug just chuckles as he dodges the chain and says,

"You will have to be faster then, GUH!!"

In a flash he sees that the demon spy had all ready latched on to the part of an incomplete attack carrier ship and smash it right at Doug's back! Doug then goes flying before Terumi warps above him and smashes Doug in the head with his fists to send him right to the ground so hard that he causes an imprint! Terumi just snickers as he says,

" Man, you so set yourself up for that one human! Bah, you're not even that fun to fight, I think I'll kill you now and go see if that Ben Auro is more fun to kill!"

Doug at once just has his energy flare up before he cracks his neck and says,"

Hold up, we are not done yet! What makes you think you're good enough to start bragging when you can't even finish the job you're on?"

Terumi just whistles as he says,"

Man, you really are one big idiot! At least Ben Auro has that Star Sword and stuff, what do you have that makes you think you can beat down such a handsome master destroyer such as me? Bah, don't bother, the only words I want to hear out of you is your death cry!

" With that he at once goes to fire a large red energy blast from his hand, only for Doug to power up and punch it away before he says,

"Too bad, because I have more trash talking to do to you before I pound you punk! I may not be chosen like Ben, but I don't need to gloat about fancy titles to prove myself. Ben's soft, unlike me, which is going to be your downfall. I've also got more guts, and the will to keep going no matter what the level of trouble is in front of me and keep fighting till I win!

" Terumi then powers up as he says,"

Is that so? It's a simple matter of you not going to allow yourself to lose you say? Well, that's some guts indeed. However, I think I'll rip those guts right out of you!" With that he charges at Doug and throws two more dark hooks of energy right at Doug, and while at first they seem to go through Doug its quickly shown to just be a after image before all of a sudden Doug appears right in front of his foe before he says,

"Since you're taking this more seriously, I will too! The troll's about to get trolled himself, Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

With that Doug aims to smash his foe's head in with a powerful magically charged palm thrust, and while Terumi dodges fast enough to avoid being hit in the head, he still gets hit hard right in the chest, and yells in pain as he goes flying through another broken down attack carrier! As dust blasts out a second later Terumi flash steps above Doug, and sees blood coming out of his mouth before he frowns and wipes it away before he says,"

God damn it, that's going to leave a stain! Worthless filth, hope you enjoy that shot, because just for that I am going to make you wish you were never born!"

Doug just charges at the villain as he says,"

Heard that little cliché before. Did not buy it then, sure as hell not buying it now. But I think I will buy a ticket for you to hell! Shitenshuu!!"

With this Doug charges at full speed to try and finish off Terumi with a magical charged punch, but to his dread this strike is blocked by the demon's right hand! Terumi just looks annoyed at Doug as his magical energy explodes with enough force to knock over all the machines in the room before he clamps his fist on Doug's with enough power to make the member of team seven wince before he says, "

Your acting like you can beat me is so old that it's starting to just bore me! There is no way you're going to come out of this with your head!" He then takes out a red and black butterfly type knife before it glows with energy and he says,

" After all, I have to make sure that Lacus Raystar is brought to Master Damonus to make sure she gets punished in the ultimate way for being the bad girl that she is! And since I don't fail, that means ill crave you up like a pumpkin!

" With that he tries to stab Doug in the head, but Doug quickly blocks with his gauntlet! As he sees the gauntlet and the energy around it begin to crack he sweats and says,

"Like hell I'll let you guys have your way! Lacus may be getting on my nerves with her not defending herself against Fowltror, but there's no way you'll be abducting her for that lame god of yours! Besides, I'm still taking your fedora when you're eating dirt on the ground, it'd look better on me anyway!"

With that he quickly unleashes a energy blast from his hand to blast Terumi in the face to give himself a way out and quickly backs off, only to see more energy chains coming for him! Doug catches the energy chains, only to see Terumi fly out of the smoke and throw another one from his arm, and before Doug can react it wraps around his neck and clamps down tightly on it! As Doug struggles to breath, Terumi laughs madly before he says,

" HAHAHA!!! You think you're going to win just because I am the bad guy eh? I won't deny I enjoy being a very bad boy Enji, however, you and your species brought this on yourself! All of you humans are always assuming things, right up to the point where your assuming you can crawl yourself out of the black hole you created by your own foolishness!"

Doug is struggling to lift the chain off his neck as his face turns red and he says, "

Blah blah, cut your crappy villain speech already. Try and finish me off, if you think you can, tough guy."

Terumi then looks crazed as he says, "

Oh, you rather I just kill you? Fine, in that case, time to say good bye to another loser of the light!

Thousand Souls Banquet!"

With that more shadow chains blast out of the green haired demon before they cover Doug in them, only for more chains to come out of Terumi's back and form a giant demonic snake head! As the snake head hisses its tong and prepares to swallow Doug whole the demon laughs madly as he says,

"Man, it's such a pain having to put up with your chatter over and over again! Justify your naïve self righteous speeches all you want, but all of you Enji are just pathetic idiots! Fighting to create a better society? Defending the innocents from evil? Leading a crusade of light to vanquish darkness forever! HAHAHAHA man what a lame joke! You worthless dullards are far to imperfect to ever change, you will follow your lantern full of worthless dreams right in to oblivion! There is no point letting you exist any further, and that's why you, Ben Auro, and every other unworthy bug is soon going to get what they deserve! So, time to wrap this up and get the real show started! Huh, what the?"

His snake of dark energy was about to swallow Doug whole, when all off a sudden an explosion of power blows it, and all of the chains away! Terumi then sees Doug float above him, with his skin bright red and his muscles budging from using the full power of his Mystic Gate power! As Doug is unleashing a enormous amount of power he then says,

"You know something, jackass? You may be right about what you're saying about humanity but I still don't give a damn! I don't care if mortals are doomed to repeat their mistakes for the rest of time, I don't care if we will never change enough to get past are temptations, I never really believed some of the others ideologies about getting better to be honest. I'll let the Masters,King Atem, Ben and the others worry about the ideals because I don't really bother with the big picture. I, for one, am enough of a realist to know that such silly ideology doesn't last forever.

As Doug Fitter, all I care about is taking down evil trash and having a good time with my buds so that I can enjoy the peace while it lasts. Too bad for you, Hazama!"

Terumi just snickers as he says,"

Well Doug, it really seems you are just a simple minded idiot! You can dig down as much as you like, but you're never going to save yourself with that stupid plan of yours! I had it with you, I think I'll kill you now!

" With that he fires another red energy blast at Doug, only for Doug to uppercut it out of the way, only for Terumi to reveal that was just a front so he could then appear in front of Doug and try and stab him with his knife! However Doug shows his foe what power he really has at his disposal as he shatters the knife with his left fist, before instantly hitting Terumi so hard that his hat flies off and he goes through the wall! Doug's furious opponent quickly returns, and looks furious as he says,

"Damn you to hell, I won't let a mere simple minded human make a mockery of me!"

Doug smirks as he says, "I may be have a simple view of things, but that's good, because I don't let nonsense cloud my thoughts, and I can get things done! I do like to keep things real, because in the end it's a waste of time to make things complicated! I don't let the little things keep me from getting to my goal! And right now, my goal is to take you down!

" With that Doug goes to attack Terumi and the demon has his energy surge before he snarls in fury and goes on to try and smash Doug's head off! But at full power Doug shows

not only has the two have become on par in power, but with his enemy so enraged Doug is able to dodge his opponent's strikes, and begin to land some powerful blows on his foe! Doug then dodges a roundhouse kick before he counters with a swift high kick to the demon's chin, sending him flying in to the air! Terumi goes ballistic as he then says, "Enough of this! I won't allow some idiot who has the understanding of a child do ME in!"

With that he unleashes another storm of shadow chains at Doug, only for Doug to respond by karate chopping them all in half one by one before catching the last two, and using his strenth to pull the demon right in front of him and giving him a powerful head but! In a second Doug goes on a relentless assault on his foe and he says,

"And you were telling me that my 'chatter' was repetitive. Xehamaru, Kira, Sephiroth, all of them might as well one saying the same thing!

After hearing this kind of crap for the thousandth time, I get real sick of villains and their lame ideals!"

With that he goes to punch Terumi only to fake it and get on his foe's back before he unleashes a barrage of punches to the Emperor's Hand again and again as Doug goes all out to attack before his foe can relent and he says,

"It's the same thing, the same god damn thing! All of you, everyone is always going on and ON about what is wrong with everything and all of that babble! Everyone is so sick of existence, talking about making it better, moaning about every damn problem they have! Sulking, moaning, dreaming about problems going away won't change a damn thing! Talk in the end, even about the noblest things is just that! Nothing will ever be perfect, you just have to accept life for what it is! I can't stand idiots with their clouds in the sand talking like paradise can ever be real, I don't care about talk, only thing that matters is action! As such a man, I'm going to kill you and every other Zannacross worshipping pansy that I get my hands on!

" With that his blows are so hard that he ignites his opponent on fire and Doug then hits Terumi even harder on his right shoulder and breaks it! Terumi yells out in pain and glares at Doug as he says

, "Look at you, so absorbed in your pathetic world of lies that you can't even realize how much of a joke your own struggles are! Its time, I'll make all of you idiots get what you deserve, a world of endless despair! Now, Cataclysmic Uproar!

" With this the spy unleashes a massive black energy blast from his hands in the shape of a snake at Doug, but Doug just laughs and unleashes all of his power before he says,

"If life is just a joke, then I am the god damn comedian! But I don't care how futile all of this, I'll just keep doing what I want to do regardless! I have never cared about justice, and I have never called myself a hero. But, I don't need that kind of credit to do what I do!

You're through Terumi! MASENKO HA!!!!"

With this Doug unleashes all of the energy he has left in the form of a massive yellow energy wave, that to the horror of his opponent in his damaged state, the blast charges right through the other one, and quickly consumes Terumi! The demon roars in pain as he says, "

YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! No, I won't die like this, not to worthless trash like you! I won't, NOOOO!!!!"

With that the blast goes on to go all the way out of the palace destroying Terumi among the way before Doug in the distance sees a massive explosion! As Doug lands on the ground he pumps his fist in the air and says,

"See what happens when you can't see reality sucker? All right, another Zannacross goon out for the count! Now with that out of the way I, guh!"

With that Doug all of a sudden falls to his knees as he clutches his arm in pain before he just chuckles and says,

"Ouch, guess used a little too much of the Mystic Gate's skill taking him down. Well, it's all right. Gouken might have went on about not using it to much too fast, but, I am a younger guy so my limit is higher than his! Still, guess a breather would not hurt before I resume pounding this freak circus hanging around here. Huh?

" He hears more explosions going on from above before he sees one of the incomplete machines around him about to fall on him before he causally kicks it away. He sees the fedora that formerly belonged to Terumi before grinning, dusting it off and puts it on his head before he says, "At least Terumi was nice enough to leave me a souvenir. I always wanted a hat like this!"

He took a deep breath before thinking, "

Well, looks like the other part of these demon crew are giving Lacus hell. Well, so much for thinking she could just mope her problems away! Bah, all of these complications, it's because both Ben and Lacus just can't let all of these things like pain and guilt go that all of this unneeded bull is going down now! This melodrama's real grating on the nerves, but I may as well do what I can to help, yeah? Well, once we all hopefully take care of the demons here, and while Brad is off doing, whatever asinine thing he does next I'll have to keep Ben and James away while I confront her. No offense guys, but, sometimes a cold hard chat about what has to be done is just what the doctor needed! Now, time to, huh?

"All of a sudden he hears a noise before more Necrocalcous appear out of the ground! As he sees one of the larger ones, the fiery winged Belrogas that he Ben and the others have fought before roar and have a whip of fire and dark energy appear in his hand before Doug shrugs and says,

"You guys want in on this party too huh? You may have arrived late, but I'm still in good enough condition to give an encore to this grand finale!"

With that he takes out a spare elixir he brought along with him and drinks it to recover his strength before he powers up again and says, "I swear, any one of you mess up my new hat, and I'll kill you slower than the rest!Shoryuken!"

With that in a flash he goes right in front of the Belrogas and use his dragon punch attack to slice it in half before he goes on to quickly go on to smash all of the incoming forces of darkness as he says," Well, I hope the others are keeping it up. Heaven forbid that I take the spotlight from where it's meant to be, hahaha!"

With that Doug goes on to kick away a dog-like Necrocalcous in to his cohorts before blasting them all to dust with an energy blast. But as Doug goes on to fight the lesser minions of the Zannacross Empire, it's now time to return are view to their unlucky person who is facing their best and deadliest!

* * *

Yes, with this we now turn the scene to the Emperor's Hand's main target, as we return to the crucial battle it seems that after Orochi Mizuchi revealed his true power Ben's troubled friend's uphill battle became to look even bleaker for her!

And that is because we now see her dodging the stone pillars of the ruthless Mukai and the all angle barrage of energy bombs from the crazed Magakai to try and launch an attack on their commander. But, as she tries to flash step behind her foe and stab him through the chests Mizuchi he just raises his hand before she freezes in midair! Lacus sees the white haired demon turn around to stare at her before he says,"

This is the extent of your sprits passion? How very feeble."

With that a white disc appears out of his finger tips before it blasts in to Lacus 's chest and shatters, causing her to be blasted in to the ground again! As she lands on the ground and holds her burned arm she looks at the leader of the Emperor's Hand just staring at her before she says,"

No matter, how I try to come at him, he can counter me without any hesitation! It's like, he can read my thoughts. But, there has to be some weakness to his fighting style!

" Magakai laughs madly again as he says,"

You wish girl, but the truth is that there is no weakness to the power Mizuchi welds!

" Mukai chuckles as he says,"

It's true, there is a reason lord Damonus made Mizuchi his top enforcer, and that is because the power that Mizuchi welds can crush any kind of being!

"Mizuchi just chuckles as he floats down and says,"

Don't go putting me on a platform you two. However, it is fair to say that my power is ideal in sealing your fate Lacus Raystar. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you will not escape.

" Lacus then has her energy surge before she says,"

No, I refuse to die! I will defeat all of you! If you force me to, I'll be forced to unleash a power I can't control, and all of you will suffer!"

Mukai just folds his arms as he says

," Don't pull your bluffs with us girl! We are aware of the power that dwells within you. However, your destructive potential is hampered by your weak will child! We are professionals that are prepared for any situation. We are ready to take you to Master Damonus no matter what you throw at us! So submit to your fate or suffer!"

With that he smashes the ground, and more stone pillars try to smash in to Lacus, and while she tries to jump and avoid them, more blast out of the wall behind her and hammer her hard! At once Magakai laughs before he says,"

Getting the picture now Enji? Your life is over, how painfully it's going to end is all up to you though!"

With that he opens a dark hole in front of him before he punch's in to it, and a instant later a portal appears in front of Lacus before the demon's hand appears out of it to grab her hand and throw her hard in to the ground! As she lands once more she quickly gets back up and she says," I will choose how my life will end, and it won't end today! "

Mizuchi sighs as he says,"

Really now, why do you humans always cling on to life so strongly? Your thoughts, I can see them, and they show how much despair clouds your heart! You fear yourself, you're pained by the depression brought on by the misery you brought, the people the Blue Eyes White Dragon killed! You know your existence will only bring suffering, and more misery to yourself. Why do you wish to live such a sad life? Would you not rather have your life contribute to something of importance, like giving birth to paradise?"

Lacus looks determined as she says,"

Because, even if my life at the moment is rather unbearable, I rather have that then no life at all! Radiant Burst!"

With this she at once unleashes dozens of flower energy funnels that swarm around her and fire a barrage of blue energy blasts at the demonic trio!

However, while Mukai and Magakai quickly move out of the blasts path, there leader does not even bother to move as he just gets blasted, and shocks Lacus by having the energy just be absorbed in to his body! He then extends his hand before he says," I told you, you can't change your fate, and I assure you, any efforts to resist will only harm yourself! Oomiwa!

" With that he waves his hand, and his body glows white before his aura expands to such heights that it releases a shockwave that shatters all of Lacus 's flower funnels, and blasts her hard, and blasting off more parts of her clothing! As she is blasted in to the wall once more, Mizuchi floats towards her as he says,"

It's puzzling. One would think that when a life has such miserable existence such as yourself, one would embrace death's embrace to be released from it all. Ah, but, I suppose some believe that those who choose to escape their pain by death will only be rewarded by internal damnation. And, I suppose with all the sins you committed, willing or not, you're going to hell anyway. Ah, now I get it, you hope to keep on living so you can atone for your sins my dear? It's no use, you can't fight your nature, and a heretic like you will never escape!

" Lacus gets upset and says,"

I won't let a demon who is proud to have killed countless lives judge me! I refuse to be what anyone tells me to be anymore, I want, to be who I want to be! And, I'll do whatever it takes to live long enough to be able to do it! So, time you learn why your master could not judge me either! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

With that Lacus unleashes her powerful energy beam at Orochi with all the power she has, but Orochi just gets annoyed as he freezes the blast, and defuses says,"

You humans and your pathetic desire to lead your own lives. You think you even have the power to be free of anyone's control? If left to your own desires, you all have proven again and again that you don't have the will to be independent, your natural power and blood lust will always make you slaves to your impulses! That is why the time of man is near its end, and the time where the rightful master of all will bring order to this disgraceful never-ending chaos! Lacus Raystar, you, Ben Auro, it does not matter, no one will stop Emperor Zannacross from enforcing his wrath on all! "

Lacus clutches her chest in pain as she struggles to keep standing before she says,"

And you think that will truly create a paradise? Do you have such blind faith in Zannacross, or were you created to think that way? I won't let you, AHH!!

" In a instant Mukai has warped behind her before he gives her a powerful bear hug and at once lifts her up in the air before he says,"

Stupid child, don't DARE think you will be allowed to insult the will of Zannacross! You know nothing, the lesser demons may be mindless but we of the Emperor Hand's were once mortals, till we pleaded loyalty to the one true god and after proving are worth was rewarded with power beyond this realm!

"Lacus struggles to get out of the tight grip that the black demon is giving her before she says,"

You, were all human?"

Magakai floats above her before he snickers and says,"

It is a pain thinking about those lame days of being one of the losers. However, we were all once humans till we realized how worthless are race was and took the offer that Master Damonus gave us to help bring judgment to are worthless race!"

Orochi nods and says,"

You see, we all saw long ago, that this current existence was worthless. The price of giving up are humanity and a unending loyalty to the Shin Emperor is more than worth it to have the power to change the shape of this very dimension! I have no remorse forsaking my former self, I only wish to see all worthless filth purged once and for all! Chaos Zannacross Necron has been watching humanity's evolution since the dawn of time, and has continued to watch it's endless cycle of futility even while sealed away!

You dare to think you know more then someone who has seen history itself unfold!? Enough talk, your struggle ends here! You put up a valiant effort, but your victory over us is simply impossible. You know, it is quite amusing you say you wish to be free and call all of us foolish, when you say the only one who can bring you salvation is that disgusting idiot Brad Fowltror! You really think that the only man who can save you from damnation is the most damned fool of all or has the pain simply driven you mad?"

Lacus struggles to break out of the black arms of the demon holding her as she says,"

I don't expect any of you to understand! What makes Brad different then all of the others, is that despite his sometimes vicious and crude methods and actions, in the end he was able to do what he said, and help me! Everyone, despite the novelist of words and efforts, was not able to help me. Brad was the only one who proved he could save me, he is the only one who can truly understand my pain! I don't care if you or anyone else cannot ever understand but I won't let you have your way with me!"

Mizuchi sighs as he says," It seems its true what they say. Humans yearn with there hearts for what there minds know is bad for them. Such foolishness, its all the more proof that you and your flawed hearts must be wiped out forever! "

Lacus just remains defiant and has her energy flares up again with enough force to cause the ground to shake before Mukai says,"

You don't have a choice fool! Enough of this, debating this is a waste of time! Mizuchi, can I prepare her now for transport?"

The white haired man nods and Mukai smirks before his eyes glow and he says,"

Good. All right Lacus, time you sit still and prepare to expect your death! Absolute Petrifaction!"

With that Mukai's energy flares up before in a matter of moments Lacus 's entire body turns to stone! At once Mukai releases Lacus and Magakai laughs again as he says," Nice job Mukai, that will keep her quiet! " Mukai crosses his arms and nods before he says,

" Her body and soul to the core is now stone. That should keep her quite till she is before Master Damonus and the Emperor since she is in essence dead until I undo the spell!

" Mizuchi nods and says,

" Nicely done Mukai. Now, with are task complete there is no need to stay on this world, the master is eagerly waiting for are return."

With that he clicks his fingers and a portal of darkness appears in front of them all before he floats to the portal and says,"

Send a message to the others to either hurry up and kill that foolish interloper and withdrawal. At last the time for when the master can be free is at hand! How fitting that it's partly because of his own disobedience creation! Well, punishment and divine will go hand in, oh?

"Everyone then notices that the dark portal is flickering in and out, because a massive amount of magical energy is being released from the petrified Lacus! Magakai chuckles nervously as he says," Enough with the tricks Mukai, I thought she was completely petrified?

" Mukai unfolds his arms and looks aggravated as he says," You would think I lie now? This, should not be, her very heart and magical energy was turned to stone!"

His commander has his eyes widen in alarm as he says," No, damn it! Mukai, you forget that the Blue Eyes white Dragon has its own separate mind, and power? "

Mukai looks mortified as he powers up and says,

" Oh hell! Damn it, I won't, GUH!!"

With that a shockwave of power blasts the three members of the Emperor's Hand's back before the stone form of Lacus begins to crack, and a explosion of power blasts up! Moments later the stone casing explodes in a pillar of red magical energy, before seconds later a roar is heard, and Lacus, in cased in her Blue Eyes white Dragon armor with her boiling red magical energy! As slowly walks out hunched over before she then says,"

I had enough being harassed by you demons! I'll teach you the same thing I taught your master! And that anyone that tries to kill me will in turn be slathered! I told you not to make me angry, but now I'll just have to massacre you with my rage!"

Magakai snorts and as his magical energy blasts up before he says,"

Nice going Mukai, you just caused her to bring out the beast behind the roses beauty! Great, now my shoes are going to get dirty!"

Mukai powers up as well as he says," So, this is the power that even repelled Master Damonus and those that he revived at once? I see he did not extradate at all about the fury of the most powerful celestial beast! Still, I won't allow a mere arrogant beast to go on defying the Zannacross Empire any longer! "

Mizuchi nods before his whole body begins to glow and he floats in to the air before he says,"

Yes, I told you Lacus, we are prepared for your rage, so get as angry as you like, it will do you no good!"

Lacus then releases another shockwave of energy before she , or more like the Blue Eyes White Dragon says,

" Prepare all you want, you still can't stop me from killing all of you! I'll never be a slave again!

"Magakai laughs madly as his own energy spikes up and he says,

" You wish you mutant heretic! Now, about time you get punished before being returned to your master!"

With this he extends his hands, and all of a sudden portals open around Lacus before countless red energy blasts dive in to Lacus from all directions! But the transformed berserk girl just jumps up in the air to avoid the blasts! However Mizuchi glares and points his right index finger at her before he says,

" There is no escape! "

With that in a instant pillars of raw energy blast out from nothing and hit Lacus spot on, causing a explosion that blasts the roof away! However, after only a few seconds later Lacus emerges with her arms across her covered face, and while her body has a few burnt marks on her she seems ok! She then lands on the ground with a thud and says,' Blast me all you want, it won't stop me!"

Mukai gets furious as he says,

" You stupid arrogant beast, dare think your rage can let you get away with defying Master Zannacross? Time you know your place! Impervious Granite Tomb Zone!"

With that Mukai goes past his two demonic cohorts and unleashes an explosion of dark energy that turns everything in his site in front of him to stone! However, in a instant Lacus blasts out of her new stone casing and says,

" It's useless, your powers have no hold under me! Its thanks to Zannacross himself that no dark magic will ever subdue me! "

Mukai then says," You ungrateful whelp! You should be honored that Zannacross ever gave you such power in the first place! And yet you, GUHH!!"

In a instant Lacus is behind Mukai, and to his and the other two fiends shock, his right arm is in her hands as she then has it burn in to ashes with her aura before she says,"

This power? Becoming a slave, becoming hated by all, that was no gift! And now it will be your curse as well!"

As Mukai then realizes that blood is pouring out of his stump he roars in pain before Magakai gets shocked, before he quickly gets furious and says,"

Damned brat, you're fast, but not fast enough to escape judgment!

Distortion Ruination Nova!

" With that the pink skinned white haired demon puts his hands together before he unleashes a massive energy beam that blasts Lacus before she even turns around, and is consumed with a explosion that's destruction is focused downward, and thus while the room they are in still stands, a creator is created that spans all the way to the core of Venom can be seen! Mukai coughs up blood and says,"

Nice work Magakai, even that abomination could not defend herself that quickly!

" Magakai nods and says,

" Well, playtime is over after all. Tsc, you're going to have your energy harvested to Master Zannacross, even if we have to drag it one piece at a, GUH!!"

All of a sudden a hand of raw red magical energy blasts out of the smoke and stabs Magakai right through the chest! A second later a livid Lacus emerges before she says,"

Your right, play time is over, so get ready to die!

"Mukai then says," Damn you, we are the Emperor's Hands, we will not be defeated by a heretic like, RAHH!!

" In a instant Lacus has another hand of energy burst out of the ground and stab Mukai in his head before she laughs and says,"

I may be the heretic, but you will be the corpses! Elite or not, your just more people that want to kill me! And no matter who or what my enemies are, in the end I will destroy all who threaten me! Oblivion Bust!

" With that Lacus unleashes a pair of energy spheres that blast in to Mukai and Magakai, and vaporizes both of them before they can even scream!

A furious Mizuchi has his energy flare up with such force that the walls around them are blown down and the rubble shatters around him before as he says,

" Mukai, Magakai! Damn you, don't think this will stand! This is not over!"

Lacus then flies up and says," Of course not, it won't be over till you and all of the others are dead to! Oblivion Bust!

" With that she fires another energy sphere at the last member of the Emperor's Hand! However, Mizuchi extends his hand and the orb stops in its track before it shatters and he says," Don't think it will be so easy to kill me! My powers are far more advanced compared to all of the other members! I won't fail to, AHH!!"

In an instant Lacus lashes out with her tail and smashes her foe in the face, sending him flying as she says,"

Your powers may be more advanced, but it means nothing to me! Now, I'll make you pay for what you did to me!"

With that she bursts after Orochi and tries to stab him with an energy hand as he still is being hurled from the blow. However he recovers and extends his hand to cause her to freeze in her place! As he stops and looks around to see that now he is in front of Andross's abounded palace he wipes off the blood from his mouth and says,"

Your beastly rage is powerful, no doubt. However, rage alone is nothing that I can't subdue! Your anger can not change the fact that you're defying the will of god! Now, no matter how much you thrash about you WILL be coming with me!

"Lacus at once charges at Mizuchi as she says,"

Shut up, time you join your fellow scum!"

With that she hurls two energy hands at the commander of the Emperor's hands, only for her target to turn transparent! A moment later he is behind Lacus before he points his right index finger at her, and a moment later a dozen discs of dark energy appear around Lacus 's limbs and unleashes a powerful surge of power! Lacus screams in pain before she says," It does not matter how you attack me, my body will just charge through it, and you!

" Mizuchi then laughs as he has his eyes glow before he says,"

That's debatable, however, if your body is so tough, ill just attack you where you're not so impervious, your mind! You see foolish child, not only do I have immense power and various deadly attacks, but I have another specialty, a immense telepathic ability that is quite good at attacking my opponents mind and soul! But, don't take my word, see for yourself! "

With that he releases a wave of energy, to directly attack the Enji Knight's mind! Lacus roars with fury once more as she clutches her head and says,

" RAHHH!!! Stop it, make it stop or ill make you stop! "

Mizuchi just smirks as he warps away from her sudden tail thrust and begins to glow again as he says," I admit I underestimated just how quick and powerful your strikes would be. But, don't think your brutal yet simple attacks can defeat me!

For as powerful as you are, you will never hit me as long as I know when they are coming! And I can know that with ease, since I can read your mind to foresee each blow before you make it! Yes, my telepathic powers are even greater in this regard that Master Damonus! There is nothing you can do that will shock me, no power you can throw that will effect me!

Face it forsaken soul, you have lost!" Lacus has her energy surge before she says," No, even if you can read my thoughts, your not strong enough to endure them! Oblivion Bust!"

With that she fires two more powerful energy spheres at her target, only for Mizuchi to snicker as he waves his hand for him to form a dark hole, that the attacks go in to, only for them to appear above Lacus and blast her with her own blast! As she recoils with minimum damage and maximum rage she then glares at Mizuchi as she hisses with fury and says,

" I hope you're enjoying this you pawn! I will break through all of your tricks and kill you! "

Mizuchi just has his energy blast out with such force that parts of Andross 's palace behind him are blown away before he smirks and says,"

You can say what you wish, but you can't hide the fear I sense in your mind! Yes, I can sense that for the first time your beginning to wonder if your rage is not enough, and your fears are right Lacus Raystar! You thought you could destroy anyone who tried to threaten you, but the luck of sinners rarely lasts forever. Because you rejected the truth, and rejected those that knew the truth, you have no other path! No one can save you now my dear. Your precious boy friend is still to busy fueling his own mad agenda to care to come to your aid, and he would be powerless even if he did care enough to stop me! And since you isolated your self from everyone else who would care to come to your aid, even you must realize that there is no hope for you now!

"Lacus just charges at Mizuchi as she says,

" Shut up, just shut up! You think I need any one to rescue me like some helpless damsel in distress? I am well aware by now that I am a black rosé witch that has a horrifying monster inside me, and that only other monsters can understand me. I don't need salvation, nor hope! What I need is the strength to survive, in the end it's the only thing I can truly relay on! Huh? AHH!!!"

In a flash Mizuch appears right behind Lacus and before she can react, he has energy form around his right hand like a sword of red light and stab her directly in the back! He then pours energy in to her as he says," Well, to bad you can't rely on your power to save you now eh Enji! This ends here, I am now pouring energy to directly your mind dragon! It won't destroy you, but it will shatter your link with this mortal for the moment, ending this struggle! Even you can not resists this!

"Lacus roars in pain as she says," No, get out, OF MY HEAD!!!

" With that Lacus releases another shockwave of energy and tries to smash her foe with her tail, but Mizuchi just uses his power to repel the assault before he says,

" You lashed out long enough, but now its time for you to return to your master! Huh, what the? Ah!"

As he is about to pour more energy in to Lacus, all of a sudden a jolt of energy blast him back! He then sees the same red collar form around her neck and unleash jolts of energy at both Lacus and the demon! Lacus then clutches her head in pain and says,"

STOP IT!! I just, want the pain to stop! "

Mizuchi just raises a eyebrow as he says,

" What is this, a sort of spell? I do recall, that the report said something was interfering with controlling her numerous times. This spell, it looks like are own highest class obedience magic ring! But, how could someone not from the Zannacross Empire know of that spell, let alone cast it? Tell me my dear little hybrid heretic, just who made this pact with you?

" Lacus clutches her head, and breaths hard as she, or once more the Blue Eyes White Dragon then says,

" I, never made any pact with anyone! I was tricked, and all I remember, was that I, RAHHH!!"

With that she yells in pain again as the collar releases even more painful volts in to her body before Mizuchi sighs and says, Well, who ever cast that spell was quite determined to make to cover his or her tracks. However, in the end this is just a minor annoyance for me. Someone clearly wants absolute control over you child, but ill just simply go around attacking your mind and just attack your body's sprit till this struggle ends! Thus when you are sacrificed to help free Master Zannacross it will be quite the moot point! Now then, are you ready to give up or shawl we proceed with this waltz of punishment?"

Lacus just roars again and says,

" QUIET!!!" With that she goes on to try and slash Mizuchi apart but he still is one step ahead of her thanks to reading her mind and warps away before kicking her in the head with a powerful roundhouse kick before at once blasting her with a massive dark beam from his right hand before he says,

" How sad. Really now, your clearly just fighting on rage and instant now, your fall is inventible. The only factors now are if your disgusting brute of a boyfriend shows his mug here, or that other. However, I can't sense your beloved Juggernaught, and it would seem that man may have killed I-No, but someone is being gracious enough to step in and keep him busy. Well, if that man is who I think it is, I think ill hurry up and finish this if you don't mind!

"Lacus snarls and says,

" Yes, lets finish this, ill kill you so this can end at last!

"With that she fires a barrage of blasts at her foe, only for him to phase through them before he says,"

Your hostile tone is not doing you any favors child. If I must I will simply wear you out till I can knock you out! With out a doubt, your time has come. Now, time to end this exercise of angry futility, so that the futility of this entire existence finally returns to nothingness! "

With that he continues to dodge Lacus 's attacks, before unleashing a powerful column of energy to appear above Lacus and strike her with enough force to cause a big enough explosion that Ben even manages to see it while fighting Zexion!

* * *

Ah, and with that, that's are cue to see how Ben is doing against the crafty organization member! Yes, for this we rewind time just a bit, to were we left off last chapter with Ben seeing the Cloaked Schemer just about to unleash his power! Just as Ben is still grasping that he was pretending to be Wong and that this was all a set up Ben sees a dark maelstrom forming around him before he says,"

So, you Dark Enji have gotten so desperate to get what you want that your working with the Zannacross Empire eh? What ever happened to thinking with your genetic modifications forbidden research and trendy all black out fits that you were being better and so much more evolved then everyone?

"Zexion snickers and says,"

Oh please, like we were so desperate that we would submit to those relics! The demons attacking Lacus Raystar at the moment have no allegiance with me, nor do I to them. It seemed we just both have good or bad timing depending on how you look at it. What a bother, they don't seem like simple fiendish spies that can be dispatched with ease. No matter, I won't let them get away with my prize. They may be the elite Emperor's Hand, but my powers surpass even them and ill be happy to destroy them as soon as I do the same to you chosen one!" Ben just narrows his eyes as he says,"

And what makes you think you can just dismay so casually Zexion? After taking down so many of your fellow members you still don't take me seriously? You're going to wish you did not look down on me when I thrash that arrogant look off your face!"

Zexion just chuckles as he says,' I can see the stress is having an effect on your matters Enji. However, I told you, I am quite aware of how far you progressed. But even so, I seen your battles, and won't make the same mistake as my predecessors! Your powers by now may be formable, but they still can't stop my special portrait of death that I painted just to kill you!

" Ben has the Star Sword glow before he says," Paint what ever you like, but Ill endure it and defeat you, and still have time to make sure no one takes Lacus away! I don't have time to waste, so pardon me for making this short but sweet!" Ben at once flash steps behind Zexion and swiftly thrusts the Star Sword through Zexion! However Zexion just shocks Ben and grins as he says,

" So brutally reckless, your on the fast track to the next world!" With that all of a sudden the Dark Enji 's body turns completely black before Ben backs off just as the body explodes! Seeing the extent of the blast radius Ben sighs and says," That was just a decoy? Damn, I can all ready tell this is going to be a drag. "

He hears more evil laughter before he turns around to see what is hopefully the real Zexion floating above him as he says,

" I told you, I watched over the records of all of the previous battles, even your battles in Castle Oblivion against my fellow members! Yes, thanks to Vexen downloading all the data recorded to are main server before he met his unglamorous demise, I was able to make it not all be for naught. But what is more, is that I know you, inside and out Ben Auro! Yes, and that's why I know just why your so desperate to save your tormented hopeless friend! You think you can admen for failing to save her time and again? Please, no matter how strong you become, you are still as powerless as ever to save her! Its futile, just give up your dream and let her true fate unfold!

" Ben gets mad as he says,"

And let either you or the Zannacross Empire have there way with her? Not bloody likely, I won't let you use the Blue Eyes White Dragon as you Xemnas and the others tool for conquest or as a sacrifice for Zannacross! Lacus has suffered for far to long, that's why I have to show her I can help her make it end, that she can believe in me!

" Zexion laughs coldly and says,"

Please stop, your just making yourself look more pathetic by the second! You have shown quite well how good you are at saving people, or more like not being able to save those that need saving like your dear cousin and are failed doll Xion! Even the parents of your so called friend saw how much of a curse your presence is,! After all, did they not take her away from you after you and your family caused her to be captured on that lovely vacation of yours on Hyda IV?

" Ben steps back as he says," What the, how did you know about that? Huh?"

He then sees Zexion at once have his book glow before dark energy blasts out and darkness cover the entire area around him, before moments later Ben sees that he is now in a tropical island surrounded by dark stormy weather and choppy waves! In the distance he sees a hotel that has a dark tornado tearing it apart from above before Zexion chuckles and says,"

How is my portrayal? Does it ring a bell? "

Ben gasps as he says," No, this can't be. This looks just like destiny islands, the same as it was all of those years ago!"

Zexion grins as he says," Yes, this is where you failed Lacus and showed how powerless you are to save her from her fate! Because your father, in his impulsive desire to show Lacus that despite the far gap between the families that he was not inferior to the Raystar's, took you her and Max on what looked like a rip roaring tour ride, but turned out to be a terrorist ambush! Yes, and while there leader Albedo ultimately failed to get away with Lacus and extract the Blue Eyes White Dragon, there was still mass death and destruction caused before him and his terrorist group were squashed! With this, seeing how being nice to a den of idiots got them the Raystars moved away from you, and did not expect her to ever see you again till you by chance joined the Enji!

Am I wrong? I think not, since not only is my source your very memory, but my now deceased comrade Xigbar was a member of that group at the time when he went by the name of Braig!

So, count that with all the other times you have failed her, who looks like the fool again?"

Ben gets upset as he says," Shut up, I don't need you to remained me of all the times I let her down!

That was not my fault anyway, it was my dad, he had to be as pathetic as always, and insisted we go on the cheapest tour ride he could find just so he could show that he could make things fun, only to fail miserably! I admit, I was powerless to do anything to help her then, but thanks to Max and the Lylat security forces she was able to be ok. And even if what happened then is a undeniable fact, I have trained so hard so make sure that the next time I won't fail to rise to the occasion!

" Zexion just laughs as his magical energy explodes and he says,"

You just don't get it, or more like you just can't bear to expect it can you? Expect it or not, but the truth is that you have all ready failed and your sins can never be redeemed. Lacus knows this, and thus would rather trust that thick headed monkey over you! I can't say I see the logic in her choice, but, that won't matter when she is brought before us and allowed to fulfill her true purpose of evolving this universe at last!

Now, enough chatter. If you can't bare the truth of your own powerless ill be glad to end your misery right now with a blast!"

With that he has the pages of his Book of Retribution glow before pages come out, and turn in to a swarm of Nobody shaped crows and hounds! As the hounds all land around Ben and begin to hiss and the crows circle around him Ben has his energy flare up before he says," No thanks, I have too much stuff to do to die now! I hope you don't think a bunch of grunts are going to change things!"

Zexion sighs and says,"

Of course not. However, a bunch of explosives is a different story!" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Explosives? What the, whoa!"

All of a sudden the Nobody dogs charge at Ben and while he kicks the closets one back in to the others with ease, as they fall they open there mouths and have there tongs lash out and extend to grab his arms! A moment later all of the crows dive-bombs Ben, and while he slashes them, as they slice apart they all explode! All of the other creatures then jump in to the fray, and cause a barrage of explosions to break out! Zexion laughs as he says,

" Yes, this is the power of my art! Your skills may be powerful, but you can't survive the power of my artistic destruction! Your fears, your regret slowed you, and your hearts own weakness proved to be your own undoing! Ah, now time to, GUH!!"

In a flash a golden energy sword wave blasts out of the smoke, and while Zexion dodges his head out of the way, it still cuts him across his left arm! At once a storm of power blows the smoke away before Ben flies above Zexion and says,"

You know, I did a few art things myself before I joined the Enji. And while I won't call my self a certified art critic, I can all ready tell your art is rather self loving! In any case that was clever but if I could outrun Marluxia's brutal killer attacks, ill out run your tricks before they explode!

"Zexion snickers and says," Clever, I see your reaction time is quite good. However, that's far from all that I can do! You're not going to defeat me Ben Auro. I went to great lengths to make this operation and while you and Brad Fowltror 's intervention caused my careful preparations to blow up in smoke, and I won't leave here empty handed!

Crushing Storm of Lament!

"With this Zexion has his magical energy become a dark tornado that has dark energy flood to the ground as it moves, and he dashes at Ben to try and consume him! Ben however just charges at the Cloaked Schemer and says,

" Blow all you want blowhard, but ill never be blown down by you!

You're delaying me enough as it is, Divine Flare Edge! "

With this Ben has the energy around his Star Sword surge, before he tries to slash through the raging energy! However Zexion grins as he says,"

Attack all you want, your attacks will never defeat me, not while I have you trapped in my web!"

With that Zexion raises his hand, and a barrage of black energy blasts shoot out from the ground to blast Ben in the back! As Ben shouts out in pain, Zexion laughs before he says,' You think you can concur me when you can't even concur the darkness in your heart? Even after how long you survived in this war, you're still far to naïve to ever truly have the power to stand a chance at fulfilling your destiny!

" With that Ben dashes backwards before he says,

" I am not as naïve as you would think Zexion! This war has cost me dearly, and I know there is still many things I have to do before I can relax. But, I know who I can trust, and who my friends are! I won't let the darkness control me ever again! Huh?" All of a sudden he sees an explosion of dark energy from in front of Ben, before he sees a figure emerge out of the ground, and is shocked to see that it's a figure who looks just like him with pale skin and glowing red eyes! Ben has seen this figure before, in his nightmares! And that is because he is looking at Darth Idious, his own dark alter ego created by his anger and sadness! Idious laughs madly as a massive black flaming broad sword forms in his hand before he points the blade at Ben and says," Is that so? I beg to differ! HAHAHAHA!!"

Ben steps back as he says," What the? No way, this has to be a trick! Your, my own darkness, you can't be standing before me!

" Idious then jumps up and says," Well, maybe I want to reclaim my body from your pathetic mind!? You worthless weakling, your deluded, to weak to concur me!"

Ben at once blocks and nearly staggers from the blow as he says,

" That's what you think! I am not a slave to my darkness, and I won't be concurred by my darkness, so get lost! "

With that Ben forms a golden energy sword in his hand and slashes right in to his foe's chest! As it at once dissolves in to darkness Ben glares at Zexion and says,"

Are you through with your cheap illusions? If Kira's Absolute Hypnosis can't deceive the power of the Star Sword neither can your magic! Your illusions won't trick me, ill cut through any thing you throw at me and defeat you!" Zexion just laughs madly as more pages of his book glow and he says,"

Tsc, don't think you can dismiss my art and get away from it Ben Auro! You may know that what you see is not reality, but it can still destroy you all the same! And rest assure, your end is near! "With that dark flames form out of his free hand before Ben's opponent throws the fire in to the air, before they form doppelgangers of the villain, all welding dark colored replicas of the Star Sword in its Bankai state!

Zexion and his clones all circle around quickly before in a flash they are all surrounding Ben and laugh in unison before one of them then says,

" After all of your protests, your still one of us, still on the side of darkness! No matter how hard you resist, sooner or later you will fall to your evil desires, to your heart's true desire!

" Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

I know who I am Zexion! I may still have dark thoughts from time to time but I know how to keep them at bay! Time you see I also know how to keep demented maniacs at bay!

"With this Zexion and his clones all go to attack Ben at once, and while Ben tries to keep up with all of them they are faster then he expected, and the ones he hits just faze through his blade! One of his foes slashes him across the left shoulder before Zexion says,

" Your assumptions will cost you everything! My clones are far superior to your feeble shadow clones! They may not have your total power, but its enough to bring you down!

" Ben shows he has had enough as he says,"

You wish!

All right, might as well test this out, Spiral Light Slash!"

With that he unleashes more of his power as his aura has golden energy swords from around him before they begin to spin around him vertically like the attack used by Vergil in Devil May Cry one and three to slice the shocked group of foes, and slice apart several of them! The rest of the Zexion's and most likely the real one quickly take to the air to avoid the lighting fast spinning energy blade attack before Ben grins and at once he points the Star Sword in to the air before he says,

" You are crafty Zexion, but as you can see I have a few tricks up my sleeve to! And soon we will see who's skills trump the others!

Let's see how well this goes to, Holy Blitz!

" With that he has a ray of light blast out of the Star Sword, before a dozen more golden energy swords appear around Ben, before they all fire beams of light at all of the targets in the same kind of attack that Roxos from Kingdom Hearts used in his attacks, to quickly blast away all of his attackers! Ben is shocked to see that all of the Zexion's are gone, before he hears Zexion say,"

You are quite cleaver, but your still to trapped in my illusions to get out! "

An instant later Ben sees Zexion appear out of the ground and grab him tight! Ben just responds with,

" This is the best you got? All you have done is leaving your self open! "

With that he quickly elbows his foe in the gut, only to be shocked to see he just smashes in to shadows! The form just comes back together before another Zexion appears in front of him and he says,"

Think I would risk direct confrontation like that? Please, you just fell in to my trap! That is no normal shadow clone, it's a clone meant to absorb blows, and stick to its target like glue! The more you struggle, it will just get stronger and absorb your energy and transfer it to me! I can see you keep improving, this is getting dicey. I won't risk losing by tormenting you any longer, I seen what happened to Marluxia and the others! I think ill just go ahead and end this hear!

" With this his dark book of a weapon has several pages blast out of it before they glow and form together to form a giant Nobody creature that looks like a demonic creature with vicious jaws coming out of its mouth, and a ball like structure that has tentacles for arms, that kind of looks like the Walter Gundam from G Gundam appear! It hisses as it at once dives at Ben and before he can counter, bite him right in his sword arm! As Ben grunts in pain Zexion laughs and says,

" Yes, now I have you RIGHT were I want you! Your good Ben Auro, but not good enough to outwit the supremacy of my art! Try as you might, you could never hope to stop the darkness, and stop the power that the Organization welds!" Ben struggles to break out of the creations of the Cloaked Schemer holding him down before he says,"

You mean you think you can't fail being guided by a clone of the original hero that stopped Zannacross? AH!!"

In a instant the Walter Nobody bites down harder as it also wraps around its tentacles around Ben before Zexion sneers and says,"

Don't you dare talk that way to Lord Xemnas clown! It's true he was created to be a clone to Seyia Leingod, but he has transcended that power to become the being who will recreate the universe! All of the true believers, will have the power of a god as we become overseers of a new era! You have fought so hard to defend for what you hold dear. But, no matter how hard you try, you are still not strong enough to hold on to what is precious to you! "

With that he has his book form a massive dark cannon before it starts to gather a massive amount of energy and he says,"

Yes, what is it you think makes this existence worth saving? Your love to your family and friends? Your desire for justice? Please, justice is subjective, and all bonds of the heart are just flimsily illusions that can dissolve over the most simple of conflicts! Your resolve, your purpose, along with all of the Enji Knights will is nothing more then your survival instincts! "Ben gets annoyed as he continues to struggle to break free to no avail as he says,"

Your wrong, what I am fighting for is not worthless! The desire to insure so many die, is not just something that can be dismissed as being a subjective opinion Zexion! And the bonds between true friends are not illusions, no matter what I refuse to expect that! After everything that has happened, the only thing that has kept me going is that the people that have been there for me time and again, and showed that I could depend on them no matter what! The ability to understand each other, to see a common desire for a better future, this is what makes me know that there is hope for this universe!"

Zexion then laughs madly as his energy surges till his aura covers Ben's entire range of vision and he says,"

If that is your excuse, then it's even more pathetic then I thought! Your friends are so strong eh? Then how come after everything you have done for Lacus, she still rejects you for Brad? Then how come no one is here to save you? That would be because it's all a cruel farce! Friendships are only forged out of mutual desires of both parties! No one truly cares about the well being of another, we only deceive are selves to feel better! I have long seen the truth, and that is that only one's own power and genius can bring one victory! And now Ben Auro, because you fallowed the path of a fool to the end now its time for you to die! You're a worthy adversary so ill kill you in a worthy manner. Catastrophe, GUH!!!"

Before the Dark Enji can unleash his presumably massive energy attack all of a sudden he is hit in the back with a powerful black energy blast! Ben is at once relived to see that the Zexion that was hit seems to be the true one, because the attack causes him to go flying to the ground and smash in to the ground so hard large chunks of rock blast up! At once a voice chuckles before a male voice says,

" Man, I don't know you and just hearing your voice all ready makes me want to shut it up book worm!"

Zexion staggers up as he says," What the, James, Lacus, and the others are all still in the middle of there fights! Did another one of Ben's allies come to save him? But, no!"

All of a sudden Zexion sees an explosion of power before he sees none other then Ragna the Blood edge! The white haired bounty hunter is looking happy as he says,"

I may not be that guy's buddy, but I am sure as hell not yours! So you're the real face of the sponsor of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet huh?

Let me show you just what I think of your lousy program! Carnage Scissors! "

Wasting no time Zexion sees Ragna have his free hand transform to a black and red claw and try to rip Zexion apart before the Dark Enji instantly dashes upward! He then glares at Ragna and says,"

Why the hell are you hear scum? I have no quarrel with you but if you interfere with me ill kill you before you can blink! "

Ragna points the Azure Grimorie at Zexion as he grins and says,'

To bad, because I have business with you! But more importantly, I have a favor to return. That man you're trying to kill saved my hide, and because I hate having stuff hang over my head, I figure I pay him back quickly and help kick your sorry behind!

"Ben sees this and says,"

Ragna, I did not expect this, but thanks.

" Zexion then chuckles and says,

" You pathetic being, your going to throw your life away for a man who you barley know? You were lucky enough this hero was kind enough to waste time saving you and the others and now your just going to throw it away? Bah, seems out of the entire pack of survivors form Brad's wrath, you are the most foolish of the lot! Oh? Damn it, now what!"

Zexion then sees the ground around him start to sizzle before fire blasts out! Zexion has his energy blow it all out but he then hears another voice say,"

Nah, that guy might be a little thick headed, but I seen dumber fighters. Besides, at least this guy and I share honoring are debts!"

A instant later a column of fire appears in front of Ben and burns up both the gooey Zexion clone and the Walter Nobody before Sol Badguy lands besides Ben! Sol looks at Ben and says,"

You ok? Hate returning favors to dead guys.'

Ben shrugs and says,"

I will once I get this stuff out of my clothes. Still, thanks guys. You could have ran but you came back to help me, even though I am really an Enji Knight."

Sol sighs and says,"

Don't make this some cliché touchy feely moment or ill regret this. I don't care who you are under the mask or what your name really is. You helped me out of a jam when you could have let me fry, and the least I can do is stick around and help thrash some scheming freak. As long as your not trying to arrest me ill put aside that your on the law. " Ben grins as he powers up and says,

" Well, good thing for you I have bigger things on my mind then arresting you, so lets do this!

" As Sol nods Zexion laughs and says,"

You think I care if a few rough bugs want to throw there lives away! Two ants won't add anything, ill make all of you pay!

" With that he has more of his pages becomes creatures before a large Griffin Nobody, two spider nobody's and two scorpion Nobody's all land on the ground but Ragna powers up before he says,"

That's it, Ill make you take me seriously when I blast you off your high hoarse Dark Enji!

Inferno Divider!"

With that he takes his massive blade and has energy surge around it before he at ones dashes at two of the living bombs and slice them in half before they can even blow up! Zexion looks vexed as he says," Damn you all! My powers are far too great to lose, even to three of you at once! Oh?"

He then sees a flash before the two scorpion Nobody's fall to pieces before another fighter from before, Chipp land as he grins and says,

" Make that four! I want a piece of you to! Hope you guys don't mind that I crashed the party but it looked to good to miss!

"Ben scratches his head as he says,

" Um sure. Thanks um, who ever you are." The white haired bounty hunter just moans and says,"

Hay I am the great, oh never mind ill just tell you when this is when this guy is done!

"Zexion looks furious as he says,"

What is it with you vermin? Did Brad thrash you all so hard that your brains are scrambled? You all wanted to rip each other apart during the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, why would you risk your lives and face cretin death now? "

Sol chuckles before his aura flares up and he says,"

Because while I don't speak for the rest of the idiots, we are all not just petty savages! When we are not fighting each other, we can work together to take care of pests like you! Now, time to end this! Tyrant Wave!"

With that Sol unleashes a powerful wave of fire from his sword that consumes the remaining Nobody bombs and causes the rest of them to go off! Zexion sees fire coming his way and says," I had enough of this farce!" With that he unleashes a wave of dark energy to blow away the flames and blow everyone back before he looks furious and says,

" Enough, this is just another annoying delay I had to suffer through to seize victory for the Organization! You banding together like rats for no logical reason shows how hopeless humanity is! "

Ben chuckles before he powers up again and he says,"

Really Zexion? Because to me that seems like the opposite! People coming together, even when they barley knowing each other. People can put aside there different desires to work together, because there are enough people around that are decent enough to help people that they see are in danger without wanting to much in return! And that's because, they know it's the right thing to do! And this is just more proof to me that what I am fighting for is not a shame no matter what you and the others say Zexion! There is no doubt that there is plenty of scum like you out making the universe a hassle for everyone, but as long as there are enough good people out there that need to be protected from evil acts, and friends that have my back, ill never give up!

" Zexion gets furious as his magical energy explodes and once more he charges up for a attack as he says,

" Oh please, I heard that cliché of yours again and again after listing to the recordings to all of your battles! Ill make sure this is the last time you ever speak such utter nonsense, Catastrophe Light!

" With that Zexion fires a massive beam of red and black energy form his Tomb of Retribution, but Ben responds by powering up to the max and grinning before he says,"

Tired of hearing me talk Zexion? Don't worry, since your pushing it you won't have to hear me talk ever again after this! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes his ultimate energy beam and it collides with his foe's attack before they collide with a shockwave! As the beam struggle rages on for a few seconds Ben sees his attack be pushed back before Zexion says,"

Tsc, nice try, but luck was not on your side running in to me when you did! Your worn down from all of the battles that have leaded up to this moment, but you were my first catch of the day!

" Ben sighs as he says," Maybe so Zexion, but I always try not to depend on luck to insure I can win! A Enji Knight has to be ready for anything, and that includes fighting again and again before a mission can be complete! I may be tired, but I still have enough power to take you out! Kaio Ken times three!"

With that Ben's energy flares up a fiery red color before the beam grows larger, and powerful enough to pile drive through the blast of the Clocked Schemer! Zexion is horrified to see Ben's beam blasting for him as he says,"

What, this can't be! Damn it, how can he still have this much power after all this? AHHH!!" With that he is consumed by the blast, and a explosion of course breaks out, with such force that the illusion of the destiny islands shatter, and everyone sees they are back on Venom behind Andross 's palace! As everyone's sees the light reach past the atmosphere of Venom Ragna chuckles and says,"

Man, that was quite the punch! That will teach that arrogant, what ever he was to think he was so great!"

Sol sighs and says," Careful, it's not a done deal yet. "

Ragna raises a eyebrow as he says

" Really? He seemed to have a oh damn I am screwed look on his face right before he got hit!"

Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Maybe, but even though he got damaged, he is just like all of the other Dark Enji, more stubborn and persistent then cockroaches! Everyone get ready, this is the kind of show that's not only not over till the fat lady sings, but keels over!

" With that Ben's three new alleys just be on guard before they see the smoke clear, and see that Zexion is still alive! However, its clear Ben's attack hit its mark, because the whole upper right half of his cloak is destroyed and his whole body is bloody!

Zexion just looks furious as he says,"

Damn you Ben Auro, DAMN YOU!!! How dare you make a mockery of my art, you won't get away with this!"

Ben just points the Star Sword at his raging enemy and says,"

Don't blame me, you're the fool who thought you could hit me while I was down and take me out of the picture! Still, even if it was a unexpected surprise, with all your tricks your so called art is not the master piece of destruction you thought it was Zexion, and thanks to a few good surprises I was able to show you guys once again, that your not nearly as great as you think you are! Now, if you excuse me since I still have a few more crazy guys and gals to take out before I can call it a day its time to end this!"

Zexion just closes his book before he says,"

Miserable failure, don't think you have defeated me! I admit you caught me off guard and had some luck. However, this was just a quickly put together side operation put together out of unwanted occurrences! Next time we meet, ill make sure everything I need to kill you is in place, no matter who comes to your aid!"

Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he says,"

There won't be a next time. If you learned nothing, then you're a threat that can't be allowed to live! It's over for you Zexion, Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben has energy form around the Star Sword once more before he bursts at Zexion with every intention to slice him to pieces! At the same time Chipp chuckles as he says,

" Hey, just the way you talk grinds my gears, I want a piece of you two! Gamma Edge!

" With that the white haired bounty hunter's blade glows before he charges at Zexion to. However the Cloaked Schemer has his energy surge before he says,"

Don't think ill make it easy for you pests! We will meet again! "

With that a barrage of orbs quickly come out of his lexicon on all sides before exploding all around him! Ben and Chipp at once jump back, and by the time the explosions end, Zexion is gone! Ben gets annoyed and kicks a pillar with Andross 's face down as he says,"

Damn it, he is quick that's for sure! Well, at least he is running with his tail behind his legs, and next time ill be ready to insure he does not escape! Oh well, at least there will be a next time. Guys, thanks for the help. I might have been able to pull through regardless, but in any case you saved me some time."

Ragna just laughs and says,"

Oh please, after all of this, and loosing your mask and you still are trying to play the cool guy Enji? Don't think we got injected with your heroism, we just wanted to make sure you did not kick the bucket so we could have a chance to fight you! "Ben shrugs and says,"

Whatever you say. Whew, well, I hope James and Ky were able to handle that other member of the Emperor's hand, it will be easier to take the others down quickly and all. It was risky cutting off there forces without revealing myself first, but it was the only way to not have them all attack at once and not have Lacus really realize who was her ally. I, am not sure I want her to realize it was me yet."

Sol walks over and says

," So, let me guess Enji. You really came here to fallow that girl and Brad?

" Ben looks glum as he nods and says,

" I wanted to see just what Brad was up to coming here, and see what he wanted to do with Lacus. I was hoping to find out Brad's true motives and see what he wanted with the crime lords. However, I got a little sidetracked. "

Ragna grins as he says,"

I see, you care enough about this Lacus to let Brad get away with his rampage? She really is that important to you huh? Shame that jackass has such a tight leash on her."

Ben sighs and says,"

Tell me about it. Still, I hope it was not all for nothing, and that Lacus could hold off the other demons on her own for a while. I just, huh?

" Everyone then sees a massive flash of light blast out in the far right, near the front of the palace, and unknowingly to Ben, right where Lacus and Orochi are fighting! The ground begins to shake as Sol sees parts of the ground and more Andross tribute pillars crumble before he says,"

Damn it, this energy is massive, greater then that Zexion guy or anything I felt today!

" Ragna moans as he says," Oh man, don't tell me that this is Brad again! Is this guy really human?

" Chipp then narrows his eyes as he says,"

I don't know, this energy feels weird, not sure what it is but I never felt anything like it!"

Everyone then hears a loud roar before Ben widens his eyes in fear and says,

" Oh no, NO! I felt that energy before, and it can only mean one thing! Damn it, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is trying to come out completely, again! Great, even if this means Lacus can defeat all of them, it won't do any good if the celestial beast goes on another rampage! I never thought I would say this, but, where the hell is Brad? I would think he would be all over trying to smash to pieces anyone trying to touch "his girl"! Damn him, while he is having his fun Lacus is in great danger! "

Ragna then chuckles and says," Well if your that worried about her shut up and go do something about it all ready!

"Ben nods and says,' Good idea, even if I don't know what I can do. I , have to try something! Hang on Lacus, fight that hateful monster, and show who truly has the mightiest heart! Ill, huh? " Ben was just about to blast over to the source of the power till all of a sudden a pillar of fire blasts in front of him, and dozens of Necrocalcous form out of the ground on cue! Ben at once gets furious as he has his energy explode before he says," Not now! I don't care how many people get in my way, I won't fail again! So get out of my way! Holy Blitz!"

With this Ben once more has more golden energy swords appear before they fly around nearly like funnels and blast apart all of the closest incoming darkness powered monsters and at once fly's in to the air, only for a new giant demonic crow like Necrocalcous to appear and dive at him! As he instantly kicks it back before slicing it in half he sees more demonic foe's coming at him before he says,"

They really want Lacus, and that means I really can't let them have them! Damn it, I can't be to late, not again!"

With this Ben at once goes to destroy all Necrocalcous in his site, while his new alleys help fight to. But little does Ben know that the battle he is desperately trying to get to is just about to reach its explosive conclusion! And to see what I mean, that's are cue to go back over to see how this battle is faring!

* * *

And with that we return just to where we left the battle, with Lacus getting more and more furious, and getting more and more hurt by the deadly psychic assault that the leader of the Emperor's Hand unit is unleashing! Even while Lacus is getting more and more vicious with her assault, her moves are still avoided with ease since Mizuchi has been able to read each thought before it goes in to action! At the moment Lacus has tried to impale the white haired villain with her tail, and while he sidesteps that she then tries to slash him up with a dozen large red claws of energy that she unleashes from her back, only for this attack to also fail as she sees her target smirk before he creates a white energy disc from his finger tips to block the claws, and have them all shatter! He then chuckles and says,

" Really my poor child, are you not tired of your endless pain? Just stop being so stubborn and come with me, so that at last your torment will at last be over!"

Lacus then gathers her power again as she says,' No, if I go with you then I won't be able to feel anything at all! I, don't want all of my suffering to amount to nothingness! I, will fight to survive, so that I can at last be able to enjoy life again and live freely!

" Mizuchi snickers as he says,"

You hopeless child, you will never be free no matter how many things you destroy, no matter how much you kill! None of you inferior beings are ever free, you are shackled to your sin, slaves to your lust! The only solution to this little problem is for all of this corruption to be purged, to be erased forever! Now, time you at last contribute to the solution instead of being a problem! Enough of this, your coming with me, end of story!"

Lacus howls in rage before she forms a massive energy ball and says," NEVER!!!"

With that she fires this blast, but Mizuchi just snickers as has a vortex appear before in a instant the ball of energy freezes and shatters before the power flows in to him and he says,"

That was not a request! Insolent child, it seems you are so stubborn, that you will have to suffer till you are broken body and soul! "

With that he points his hand at Lacus, and a massive column of energy erupts underneath her and damages her severely with part of her own power! As she is blasted in to the air Orochi Mizuchi appears in front of her and says,' How long till you understand, you can't defeat me? Do I have to shatter your mind before you submit? Its all up to you, as long as I bring your body back to the Emperor its all that matters in the end!"

With this he kicks her with a powerful thrust kick to send her rocketing to the ground, but she stabilizes her self as she then glares at the demon and says,"

You, you won't ever shatter any part of me! I won't, let you win! You think you have contained my rage? Ill show you, just how destructive it truly is! Ill destroy everything, ill bring ruin to you and everything else till I at last will have peace!"

With that her whole body begins to glow and even more power blasts out of her before Mizuchi says,

" The entire planet is shaking. This is not good, she is going to unleash all of her power! I won't have any of that, this will end right now!

" With that his own power explodes before his right hand glows with dark energy and he says,"

Time for your resistance to end forever! You can't get out of this heretic!

Marukare!

"With that he warps right behind her and smashes his palm right in to her forehead and has energy surge in to her! At once she roars in pain as he laughs and says,"

It's over for you now, no matter how powerful you, either of you are, you can't escape! I may not know the details about this other seal, but it's irrelevant since I found the perfect solution to you! Yes, I am disturbing all of the energy in your body, ALL of it! Its sort of like what Mukai tried to do, only I am distrusting all of the energy that is in your body, heart and soul! The energy will still be there, but it will be no use to you! You will be nothing more then a broken puppet, that's rightful puppet master will now break down and take back what it gave! Ill give you credit Lacus, your will is one of the strongest I seen. But, even so you're still just a human fused with a monster. You're still powerless in the face of absolute power!

"Lacus struggles to break free, only to see the dragon armor fade away, before she says,"

No, not like this! I, can't let it end like this!"

Mizuchi laughs as he says,"

Your will is irrelevant, this is your fate! You could never hope to survive, you like all beings of this forsaken existence will soon be reformatted! "With this, Lacus is back to normal, but she is still struggling despite her body being badly damaged as she says,"

No, Brad, please, help. Please, anyone help me! AHH!!!"

Mizuchi releases more energy in to her as he says," Its no use, it's clear no one will save you, no one can save you! You are just a stain on the cosmos Lacus Raystar, only your brutish companion wants you around because he is even more of a beast then you! Now, you dug your own grave with your sinful desires. You brought this on your self, just like your entire race ! You all crave destruction, you embrace sinful passion over logical order, and no matter what you say you only seek to destroy others to build up your own power! An utter demise is the only fate you deserve!

"Lacus struggles to break out of the villain's grip as she starts to get teary eyed and says,"

No, your wrong. That's not who I am, you have no right to say what I am! I, don't enjoy causing others to suffer, I don't want to kill those that I don't have to.

I, just want to be left alone!"

Mizuchi laughs smugly as he says,"

Well to bad heretic, you cause nothing but misery to all around you. That poor sap Ben Auro showed so much devotion to you, and all you repayed him with was cruel pain! Is that any more proof that your just a monster? Vile monsters that are a disturbance to all have only one fate, to be erased!"

Lacus just looks sadden as she says,"

But, I don't want to be a monster. I hate seeing Ben, seeing others hurt because of me! I, just what to cause the suffering to end, so that it all can end! I don't wish to be a cruel black rosé witch, if I could, just find a way to make the pain end, I wish I could, AHH!!"

Mizuchi narrows his eyes as he says,"

Your wishes are useless! Time you expect fate once and for all! This should crush every last, huh? What the, GUH!!!!"

All of a sudden a small light comes out of Lacus's heart, before all of a sudden a shockwave of power blasts him off her! He instantly stabilizes himself in mid air as he says,' What, you had no power left, how could you, NO!!"

All of a sudden an explosion of power surges over Lacus, before to her foe's horror he sees her have a holy aura form around her! Lacus looks peacefully calm, as she is hunched over, and her eyes glow white and angel wings form out of her back, just like the last time she fought Ravxen on Halo!

Mizuchi looks furious as he says,

" This, should not be possible! I, scrambled all of your magical energy, you should not even have the strength to blink! I effected all of the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to, so what trick are you up to now mutant?

" Lacus just looks up at her foe as she looks sad and says,

Trick, this is not a trick. I, don't really know what this is, but, it feels, warm. Please, let's just stop this, I don't want to fight anymore so go away if you don't want to die. All of this pain, in the end causes nothing.

" Mizuchi laughs madly as he says,"

Doing something that will cause final judgment to all unworthy life forms is nothing? Pathetic child, your nonsense is only that, don't think you can talk down to me! Enough, the eve of your life is coming, and ill make sure it falls!

"With that he warps behind Lacus and tries to break her neck from behind with a brutal energy charged kick, only for her angle wings to block the strike! She at once attacks back with slicing with her other wing, and the leader of the Emperor's hand at once dashes back to avoid the attack! He then stars at her as she turns around and continues to have her new holy energy swirls around her and he says,"

What the, why could I not read her thoughts? It was like, something was scrambling them from me! But, that is impossible, nothing can resist me, huh?"

He then realizes blood is coming out of his chest before he gets outraged and says,"

How, could she move that fast? This is ridiculous!

"Lacus just floats higher in to the air as she says,"

Do you now realize Mizuchi, that your faith in the dark side, and Zannacross is misguided? Do you feel sorry for the lives you taken? "

Mizuchi has his power explode before he says,"

I won't let you mock the invincible power of Chaos Zannacross Necron again! Your nothing but a failure, someone who is powerless to escape there fate! And you will be destroyed! Harae!"

With that he then puts his hands together and fires several black energy discs at Lacus, however Ben's now apparently angelic friend dodges them all before she flies above Mizuchi and says,' Ill only ask you again, please leave before I am forced to destroy you. While I am tired of the pain and the suffering, I won't allow this to go on! "

With that she instantly fires twin holy energy beams from her hands, that instantly home in on her foe! The demon tries to freeze the attacks, only to be shocked as they keep on going and blast in to him, causing him to feel enormous pain! As he yells out loudly, and sees his chest is burnt before he says,"

Why is this happening!? That was more then just holy magic that mortals can grasp. The only energy I can't neutralize, is celestial energy! But, how could, what are you Lacus Raystar?

" Lacus Raystar sighs as she says,

" I, wish I knew. But, if I were to die here I never find out so I have to keep living!

" Mizuchi then widens his eyes in horror as he says,"

No, wait a minute, the only logical deduction could be, damn it! Yes, Master Damonus thought this, but it was to up surd to truly think was possible! There is only one way a unaltered human could ever be powerful enough to hold the Blue Eyes White Dragon without going mad from the start! No wonder the Enji Knights were always surrounding you, from the start of your very existence! So, you joined the Enji Knights, because it was truly your destiny!

"Lacus looks at her hands and says,"

I, know my parents wanted me to join the Enji after the terrorist attack at high school, because they thought it would make me strong enough to fight against those that wished to harm me, and so I would be safe. I know, that Master Myers was a friend of the family since I could remember. However, I do know I wanted to join the Enji Knights from the start, even if I was afraid! Because, I wanted to use my power, to help people, to save people and bring them happiness! And, I don't want to cause anymore suffering anymore. But, to do that, I don't now how to do that, not as long as I am cursed."

Mizuchi laughs madly as he bursts at Lacus and says,"

You don't know the answer, because there is no answer Lacus Raystar! Your existence, will never bring hope, just suffering! So, let me put you out of your misery, child of Cosmos! No matter what you are, your heart will be absorbed by Zannacross, everything will! "

Lacus then gets scared before her energy explodes and she says,"

No! I won't allow that! Enough, Soaring Etherion Star !

"With that she puts her hands together and fires a rainbow sphere of energy at the charging foe, and hits him right in the chest! At once he roars in pain as his body begins to distort before he says,"

How DARE YOU!!! I, can't let this be the end! I, can't fail Master Damonus! Cursed child, your fate will end in misery no matter how hard you try! Zannacross will be free, and you and all other heretics will meet there end! You can, only, delay destiny for so long!! You will all, get, what you, RAHH!!!"

"With that the orb explodes and Orochi Mizuchi is consumed by the blast, and he is killed in a flash of holy light! As Lacus realizes she has won she just looks at her hands as she says," How did I, do that? What am I? Is this the, AHHH!!!!"

With that her head explodes with the force of ten migrates as she falls to the ground, and the red energy collar around her neck forms once more and unleashes another painful volt of energy! She collapses to the ground as her wings vanishes once more before she holds her head desperately trying to make the pain go away as she says,"

What, how could I do that? The Dragon, theses wings? What, am I, really? I, just want this all top stop, all of this pain to end! Then, I could at last stop causing so many people to suffer. I, I just, don't know what to do anymore

If I could just, ug."

With that the toll of using this mysterious power and all of the fighting has at last become too much, and Lacus falls to the ground unconscious! However, while there are plenty of questions to be answered at the moment, for now the one we are going to get the answer to one that has been waiting to be answered since at least since last chapter.

* * *

And that is, what the hell happened to Brad after Rugal blew himself up? Well, now its time to answer that question, and sadly its answer is not that he died. However, as we turn to the massive creator that was made when the crime lord blew himself up it seems it was powerful enough so that Brad did not just laugh it off, because as the scheme now turns to Lacus 's, aggressive boyfriend, who is now walking slowly out of the rubble that was blasted in to him after the explosion, and his entire front side is now pitch black like one of those characters the gets blown up in a Loony toons cartoon. However, despite his pain he is just laughing slowly in a creepy manner, laughing as he walks right through a wall and sees more rubble fall and he says,

" Hahaha, its all coming together. One by one, everyone who stands before me and what I deserve is are going to fall like whaling dominions!

Yes, no matter how many losers team together, no matter what lame tricks they try to pull, they can't stop the unstoppable! Yes, in the end, not even money is as important as respect, as power! As long as I have power, and the power to control others, ill have the power to take down anyone that stops me! And now that I have the power to command all criminals and all of there resources, things are REALLY going to be fun now! Hahah, the Enji Knights think they can stop me from laying down the true law of the jungle?

They wish, even Master Myers, Benny boy, Kaiba, and all of the other uptight pain in the asses are going to see that all of there power is useless, and the grand society that they are fighting for is all worthless! Soon, everyone of theses god damn weak cowards are going to have there comfy society thrown upside down! And when the order created by laws made for those who don't understand what really matters crumbles down, soon the party that will never end will begin! Now, where did Lacus get off to? This place exploding better not have given her the idea that she could go anywhere till I was back!" All of a sudden he hears a voice giggle before this new female says,

" What's wrong handsome, all your power and you can't control your women?

" Brad turns around and sees a column of darkness appear, before none other then Zexion 's ally, who like most of you likely expected, is Larxene, steps out! At once she giggles and says,"

My, what a man, bursting with and the sweet of victory! Even if you smell like death, you're looking like a real winner Brad Fowltror! Now then, if only you had better manners talking would not be so difficult! "

Brad just laughs as he says," Oh, its you. You're that Lisa chick who turned out to be that Dark Enji who broke Star Losers little heart. What, you want some of this? Dark Enji trash, I killed your kind before and don't think either that I had a busy day of busting heads or that you're a girl will stop me from punching in that nice face of yours! The Dark Enji want to get there hands in my pie? To bad, its mine, and no matter what you try to pull you can't take it from me!

" Larxene giggles as she says,"

My, you're oh so hostile! Relax hun, I am not here to fight you. I seen just how much brawn your backing in those pecks of yours so I am not going to risk messing up my make up just to teach you some manners, for the moment. In fact darling, I am here because I seen just how smart you are!

To be honest Bradley, I thought you were just as Ravxen says, nothing but a brutish monkey. But seeing how far you manage to go to put the chips in your favor, your better at getting what you want then Marluxia!"

Brad just cracks his neck as he says, Hell yah girl, I get what I want, and anyone that stands in my way pays the price! Family, friends, they are all just things holding one back, all that matters is the big score! But what the hell does that have to do with you blonde? Your sending a warning that your bosses are not happy that I have there prize on a unbreakable leash? To bad, I don't care if your boss is really is a clone of the guy who busted up Zannacross, ill thrash him, then do the same to Zannacross and all of his demon freaks to show that the past is the past, and the future belongs to Brad!

"Larxene grins as she says"

You misunderstand me Brad. I am hear, because the Organization has been seeking new, stronger recruits to bring about the new world! Zexion was a good little dear and did what Master Xemnas said to host the Dark Tekken Gauntlet to see who would look promising. And, well, looks like we have are champion! You said that you have no love for the Enji many times, so what is holding you back from going on the wild side?"

Brad laughs madly and says,"

So, you want me to join your little genetic circus huh Larxene? To hell with that, I am more powerful then all of you black loving nobodies combined! With Lacus at my side, why should I come join a pack of losers? Your so desperate as it is trying to beg people to join you, if you keep getting thrashed by Ben Ezan and the others what could you fools offer me, when I all ready have all the power I need to assert me cleaning house? The only reason that I put up with the Enji for so long is that they are a bunch of winning stiffs! "

Larxene chuckles and says," You misunderstand muscles, the Enji may have killed a few of are members and busted up Castle Oblivion but are main plan is still going along smoothly despite a few delays and nothing the Enji can do will stop us! Also, your wrong Brad, if you scratch are back we can scratch yours quite nicely. It's true you want to create some kinky little world of anarchy where your the big man. However, even one man can't bring down the universe hun. You're going to need help taking down everyone in heaven hell and in-between, your not a god yet!

BUT!! With are powers, you can become even more of a unstoppable hunk, and have the power to crush Ben and Ezan at once! Trust me, the treatment did wonders for me so its effect will be even fablious for you!

And, if you help us crush the Enji, your going to get everything you want, and so will we! So, what are you going to do Brad? Don't tell me your not afraid of playing on the wild side."

Brad chuckles as he says," I am not afraid of any thing girl. You are putting a mighty juicy deal on the table Larxene. However, why the hell should I trust you?"

Larxene then goes over to Brad and pokes his bare, sizzling chest as she winks and says,"

Who said anything about trust? Both of us don't trust anything but power, so just go along with it and just try and kill me if you don't like it! Besides, if you need insurance, then how about knowing that I like men that play rough? Your far better at giving a good time then all of the other stiffs I have had to work with for so long. I can show you a great time if you play along, if you were not so loyal to your dear Lacus."

Brad chuckles as he says,"

So, your really a total sell out eh girl? Hahah, if you're willing to sell all the chips, then I just might play along to make watching society crash and burn go along a little smoother. Besides, Lacus is my gal, but that does not mean I can't share the love with others who know how to party, especially since Lacus still has been holding back! All right doll, if you're not chatting up smoke, ill think about seeing what you got. "

Larxene giggles and says," I knew you were smart tiger! Well then, its official, your on your way to becoming the new member of the Organization of elite Dark Enji! Huh?

"All of a sudden a explosion of power breaks out before a voice shouts out with,"

Are you insane? That will NEVER HAPPEN!!!"

In a flash a explosion of power blasts out, before a furious Zexion emerges out of a dark portal! The Clocked Schemer looks at Larxene and looks outraged as he says,

" Larxene, what the bloody hell do you think your doing!1?"

Larxene just rolls her eyes and says,

" Fulfilling Master Xemnas's request of course! Look at you Zexion, looks like you got trashed! What happened to your grand plans?"

Zexion snarls and says,"

Nothing, I just ran in to a miscalculation or two. That chosen one got some lucky reinforcements so I decided I wait till everything was in my court before I set my mind on finishing him off!

" Brad chuckles as he cracks his knuckles and says,"

More like Ben trashed you because you were to weak to be a man and get the job done, just like all of the other losers!"

Larxene moans and says,"

It's so hard to be with a real man theses days. Someone who could get things done! What's wrong, did not bring enough pages in your little book?

"Zexion gets furious as he says

," Don't you dare talk to me like that you rotten slut, if you helped me this would not be a issue! Why are you with this disgusting barbarian anyway? How dare you even entertain him about letting him become one of us! A savage like him has no place in the new world!

" Brad slowly walks forward as he spits on the ground and says,"

Is that so wuss? Looks like to me like your just another idiot with his head in the sand, and its time for some uprooting! Your fancy powers are nothing but a joke, just like your life! If your little group wants to survive, then I reckon it needs its own purging of the worthless!

" Zexion then steps back as he says

," How DARE you think your better then me monkey! A thug like you could never even begin to understand my greatness! Think just because you killed the crime lords that you can kill me! My art, is superior to your brawn! I won't stand for this, ill kill you and take Lacus back!"

With that he clicks his finger as his aura explodes, before all of a sudden snake nobody's burst out of the ground before wrapping around him! A moment later Zexion fly's above Brad before he forms a orb of energy and says,"

You think you can become the strongest of all Brad Fowltror? You're just a brutish thug that is only good at destroying! Such a crude being could never evolve to that of a god of the new world ! Now, time for the destroyer to get his just desserts! Be gone! I had it, time to blow this whole planet up, C4 Dragon!

" With that a giant Nobody Dragon comes out of Zexion 's book, and at once dives in to Brad before it open's its mouth and consumes Brad before at once denoting, causing a massive explosion, that goes all the way down to Venom's core! Zexion then laughs as he says,

Yes, that's it! I lost to Ben Auro, but I won't lose to scum like you! The new world will be one where worthless animals like you don't exist! After all its, GUH!!!

" In a flash a sudden force punch's him so hard that his arm is shattered, along with his Book of Retribution! At once he sees Brad right in front of him, and looking furious, sizzling but otherwise unharmed as he says,"

The new world is for the winners, losers don't have any right to make any rules, and it looks to me your just another loser!"

With that he head buts Zexion, and sends the Dark Enji crashing to the ground! As Zexion lands he coughs up blood and screams in pain before he says,"

RAHH!!! Damn him! How could he, RAH!!"

In a instant Brad is right on him, and smashing his gut with his foot before he laughs madly and says,"

Think your fancy tricks are any better then all of the others? I don't give a damn about your art, its lower then dog dung! I never cared about art in general, it's all just losers trying to put some paint on something and try to be deep! The only real sensation comes that proves your alive from action, from PAIN!!!

"Zexion glares at Brad and says,"

You, damn you Brad Fowltror! You expect to join the order by killing me?

" Brad forms a mad grin as he says,"

Of course, because I am doing them a favor and killing off unneeded trash!

"Zexion then says," Your insane, your plans will never win! The new world, the paradise is only for the best people that are worthy of taking part in the new world, barbarians like you have no place in it! Larxene, hurry, hurry and get us out of here! Larxene?"

He is horrified to see Larxene just giggling deviously as she says

," Sorry Zexy, but I am afraid are new member is right. Only the strong are worthy of being in the Organization! Besides, your such a bore, and your to deluded in your own art to see how to get things done. What we need to win is fresh blood with new ideals, and less old stale houses holding us down! So, this is good bye! "

Brad grins as he then uses his strength to lift off a huge part of the underground base and lifts the entire structure up before he says,"

See that pansy? In the end, only pepole that are ever truley going to live it up nicely in paradise are the ones who know how to be the winners no matter what, because losers will never be on top of anything!

And since I am the Kindpid of crime, the CHAMP, and I am just getting started Zexion, guess that means I am in, and you're OUT!!"

With that he at once jumps up, and hurls the entire apartment sized chunk of the destroyed base at Zexion! The Dark Enji desperately tries to warp away as he says,"

No, all of you traitors will pay! You will all, AHHHHHH!!!!!

" With that he is crushed by the massive rubble and at once Brad blasts Zexion and with out a doubt kills the Cloaked Schemer! Brad just licks the blood on his face before he laughs and he says,"

Ah, another loser bites the big one! So, your boss down with my game plan or do I have to kill a few others till I can get cozy? I have a feeling not all of your pals are going to be to peachy seeing me as one of them. Course, some of them I can't wait to get back at for looking down on me! "

Larxene smirks and says,"

Leave getting them to expect you to me, they might not be keen on this, that is till they realize its going to be what lets me, I mean lets all of us get are ultimate victory! You just worry about being hush my Killer Ace, if Lacus or Benny boy finds out about are little alliance, things could get messy."

Brad just laughs and says,"

Don't worry, Lacus is to far in my grip, she is in to deep to try and second guess me no matter what. Her freinds, her family, she knows by now that I matter more to her, and her well being then all of them!

And if Ben stoops his nose in, ill take GREAT pleasure in putting him in his place, once and for all! Its time he sees, no matter how strong he gets, he will never be strong enough to take Lacus away from me! No matter how strong he is, he has nothing on the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Because in the end he is just a winner, and I am the ultimate winner! And once he and everyone else sees that, one way or another everyone everywhere is going to be worship the strongest being ever, Brad Fowltror for ever!!! ZHAHAHAHAH!!"

With that Brad laughs loudly, so loudly that it causes the weight of this chapter to collapse, and this that's the end for today!

Well, talk about another shocking turn of events! Ben and the others have managed to defeat the entire Emperor's Hand unit along with Zexion, and thanks to Lacus unleashing powers even she does not understand she was able to survive her battle with the demons. However, while they won this it seemed Brad won a even bigger prize , control over all of the crime lords, and now thanks to Larxene being, well, Larxene, a member of the Dark Enji! How will this change the course of the war? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next chapter in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter, the battles for Venom may have ended, but not the drama! Many confrontations are in store as Brad houses his wild party to celebrate his gains, and after Ben runs in to a very, very dark act after that matter is resolved, Ben comes to the conclusion of what he must do to reach out to Lacus, truly expose Brad, and live up to his destiny! What the hell am I talking about?

Only way to find out, is to tune in to _**Chapter 152: Where one Stands, Bracing for the Ultimate Storm!**_

All right, lets be quick, few authors notes. One, I know Lacus 's angelic powers are a enigma but it will be all revealed in due time, ditto for what happened on Destiny Islands. And, if youf confused about the fights, lets just say everything but the chat at the end happened at around the same time

Also, I just thought I give a warning, that next chapter has a very, dark act coming up. Its complicated because the act is not really completed, but its one of those things that just mentioning it causes, well, we will see. I don't think its enough to warrant me to raise the story's rating since nothing is going to be. Well, we will see how it plays out hahaha. Thanks for all the reviews like always, hope to see more and see you next time!


	43. C152: the Backlash of Bitter Waves!

_**Chapter 152: Where One stands amidst the Backlash of Bitter Waves! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the world of Venom was exploding with power from all of the deadly fights going on that in the end are all being fought to decide the fate of Lacus! James and Ky Kiske were trying not to be blown away by the extreme wind powers of the ruthless member of the Emperor's Hand member Goentiz, and while it was looking brutal for a while thanks to a clever plan James was able to turn things around and defeat him! Meanwhile, Doug waged a brutal battle against the demon spy Hazama/ Termui, and while the green haired fiend had some brutal attacks to unleash but Doug showed he had some brutal moves of his own to fight back with as he went all out and managed to come back to win! Meanwhile Ben was going trail by error finding a way to deal with the crafty explosive illusions being unleashed on him by the Dark Enji Zexion! The Clocked Schemer proved that his power was a force to take very seriously, and while is prepared attack against Ben had are hero on the ropes, with the help of some timely backup from Sol Badguy Chipp and Ragna , who showed up to pay back Ben.

With the extra help, Ben was able to cut through his foe's best works of lethal art, and damage him hard enough to retreat! This just the last and most crucial battle, the main target of the Emperor's hands to begin with, Lacus! The tormented women was being pushed to her limit by the three deadly demons Mukai, Magakai and Mizuchi! All three of her foes showed why they were Darth Damonus's elite warriors, and she was hurt so badly that once more she resorted to unleashing the Blue Eyes White Dragon! This power was enough to blast through the attacks of her foe's and quickly kill Mukai and Magakai, but to Ben's friends dread just going berserk was not enough for the leader of the Emperor's Hands! Mizuchi showed his power was quite formidable when it included being able to read Lacus's mind, and being able to neutralize her magical energy! It seemed like Lacus was doomed to face the wrath of a furious Damonus and be sacrificed to free Zannacross! However, Lacus showed her foe she was not just a mutant monster, as she unleashed a new mysterious angelic power that quickly destroyed Mizuchi!

Being even more clueless then her foe about her sudden power, an exhausted Lacus collapsed from the stress, and it seemed the battles were over! However, sadly, that did not mean the trouble was over, because the man who was behind this whole mess was just getting even more trouble started! After shrugging off killing the Crime Lords and Rugal's self destruct bomb Brad was confronted by Larxene, and was offered by the Savage Nymph a chance to become a member of the Dark Enji to fulfill both of their needs! While Brad was out for no one but himself, but a offer to gain the power he needs quicker to fulfill his mad ambition! While a wounded Zexion was against this idea, Brad and Larxene showed they did not care for his approval when he savagely killed the Organization member! Well, it seems just when Brad can't stoop to a new low, he does! Now having forcefully become the Kingpin of Crime, , showing that and now forging a loose alliance with the same group that has tried to capture Lacus time and again, Brad has clearly become much more than a bully and is slowly becoming one of the biggest threats to Ben, the Enji Knights, and order and peace itself! How will Ben react when he finds out how mad Brad has become?

And even more importantly, how will Lacus react? Will Ben find to his horror the women that means the most to him join her mad boyfriend in the path to the dark side? And of course, how will the Zannacross Empire and Organization XIII deal with their latest setbacks? To find out how all sides are going to counter attack, it's time to get on with the action! So, with no further delay, let the conclusion to this dark arc of questions and disturbing answers reach its end and now, here we go!

* * *

Today's chapter begins on are main hero, who at the moment is cleaning up the mess that was thrown at him in the form of a near endless mob of Necrocalcous that spawned to keep Ben busy after dealing with Zexion! However, despite the fact that the beings of darkness have been getting more stronger forms, and for every Necrocalcous Ben sliced in half two more seemed to seep out of the ground to resume the assault! However, even so after coming this far even while tired Ben is not about to let a bunch of frenzied grunts get the best of him, and that's why as we start today's chapter it's with Ben unleashing a barrage of golden energy blasts from his hands, to explode the basic demons in his path! To his and the others relief, they see no more reinforcements before Ben takes a deep breath and says

," Finally took the hint, and not a moment too soon."

Ragna walks over and chuckles as he says,"

Man, this is one crazy day all right. Try to win an Underground tournament hosted by crime lords only for it to get cut short because of a jacked up jackass, find one of those Dark Enji to fight, and then get randomly ambushed by demons! Damn it, and I did not get paid a single Gill coin for this either!"

Sol just shrugs as he puts his Fire-seal sword away before he says," That's how it is something, but I rather pay the price of effort to survive and get paid a later day. Besides, at least it was not a boring day. Still, I thought I had a large enemies list, but yours list is even more crazy then mine Ben Auro. But, I guess it's to be expected from the Enji Knight that is supposed to save the universe.

' Ben just chuckles as he says," You don't even know the half of it Sol. Still, thanks for the help guys, I appreciate it.

" Chipp walks over and says," No sweet, if you want to pay us back, um, how about letting us go?"

Ben just chuckles as he says,"

Well, lucky for you guys, I have way bigger fish to fry so as long as you don't do anything to bad Ill just forget I had to deal with you guys at all. Sigh, I just hope the fish in question are still in the lake. But, more importantly, I hope Lacus is all right. All of the power levels immerse with the dark side are all gone, and I can't sense the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon either! But, I just hope it's not because they took her away! Lacus, hope your ok. Oh?"

He hears a rumbling before a friendly voice then says," Oh don't worry, we are fine to. Thanks for asking." Ben at once turns around and is relieved to see James and Ky floating out of the hole Ben made when he smashed I-No to the area before he says,

" Ah, there you guys are! Er, sorry to leave you guys to clean up after me but I am glad you're all ok.

" James chuckles and says," Don't worry about it, seems we got the easy job compared to you. That Goenitz was quite deadly, but we were able to take him down after a bit of painful trial and error. It seemed that I-No was more of an annoyance then a difficult opponent."

Ben nods and says,"

She was, but Zexion was not. Good grief, talk about an unwanted gathering of extreme Lacus fan club.

"James raises an eyebrow as he says," Zexion, one of the elite Dark Enji was here to? Well, if you took care of him I suppose it's not too much of a problem. "Ben looks up and says,"

Turns out he was Wong in disguise, and that he was using the Dark Tekken Gauntlet to try and recruit there new members. But, thankfully despite his, explosive tricky so called art, I was able to send him packing with a little help.

" Ky nods and says," Yes, I am grateful that others were able to help you in your time of need. You fellows, I commend you for, wait. Sol Badguy?

"The brown haired bounty hunter sees the Enji Knight that has long been after him look like Elmer Fud after finally corning Bugs Bunny before he face palms and says,"

Oh hell, YOU'RE here to? You really are a hound that won't give up eh Kiske?

" Ky looks annoyed as he says," If you mean being vignette to catch those that break the law then yes! All right, at last it's time for you to realize you can't slip away from justice!"

Ragna groans as he grips his sword again before he says," Oh come on! After risking a limb to save an Enji now you're all going to pull a turnaround huh? Typical!!"

Ben just sighs and says,

" I did not say I was going to arrest anyone today. I did not see any of you commit any crimes so, I have no intention of going back on my word as long as you all don't make me regret it." Ky turns to Ben and says,"

Ben, I know these three helped you, but they are still criminals! It's are duty to bring an end to injustice!

" Ben just turns around and says," Your right Ky, and it's also a duty to protect the innocent. That's why, I am sorry but I have bigger priorities at the moment so feel free to do what you want from here. Brad, since I doubt neither the Emperors Hands nor Zexion would be brazen enough to attack Hallowed Bastion, this whole mess is all his fault! I won't, let him get away with dragging Lacus through hell while he has his twisted fun! But, before I put an end to his fun once and for all, I have to make sure Lacus is safe. But, I can't even feel her energy anymore!"

James puts up a hand and says,"

Calm down Ben, getting anxious won't help. She could just be worn out after her fight, and besides the idea was that she was not suppose to know we were here right? I know your boiling to fight Brad, but we should really take him down in a better manner. I know, the Tri-Edge, I saw it had precise, really precise sensors correct? Ask T4-5X to scan for her."

Ben takes a deep breath and says," Your right James, that can work. Thanks. All right, here it goes." With that Ben taps the com link on his Zandalor armor before he says,"

T4-X5 can you read me? Come in!"

There is static for a few seconds before Ben is relieved to hear the same robotic butler like voice say,"

Yes, what is it Master Auro? Are you ready to be picked up and leave?

"Ben responds with," Not yet, I need you to do something. You have Lacus Raystar's energy on file right? Can, your scanners still pick her up on this world? " There is a passing of a few tense seconds before the overseer of the Tri-Edge comes back with,"

I can indeed still pick up the magical energy of Lacus Raystar Master Auro. Its faint, but I am mighty percent sure her energy is coming from section sub point A6, or in laymen terms right in front of the other end of the building that you are at." Ben takes a big sigh of relief before he says,"

Good, that's great T4-X5. Lacus, somehow she pulled through. At least, not all is lost. All right, one more thing. Now, can you pick up where Brad Fowltror is at the moment?

"After a few more seconds the responds is, "

Oh yes sir, the energy of that man is um, underneath you to be precise. There, was another strong power level around him that just vanished recently, and he is moving to where Lacus is at a quick rate."

Ben rolls his eyes and says," Great, figures he goes to her only after everything is over. Even so, I have to talk to her, I have to see what she truly realizes is happening! "James coughs and says,

" Um, Ben, it might be a good idea to get your mask fixed first. You know, this way you can have a better chance of talking to Lacus without causing another world cracking battle." Ben nods and says,"

Good idea James, as much as I want to break that over-sized punk's neck, I don't want to cause Lacus any more trauma today. Besides, if I play this right I might be able to put a good scare in to Brad, make him freak out a little. All right, no time to waste. Ky, good luck getting your brother under control after this. Sol, Ragna, and, Chip. Try and put your talents to good use. I would not mind fighting you guys un interrupted, and we need all we need all the help we can to defeat the Zannacross Empire. Well, just figure out what you guys want to do. I'll leave it to you to clean things up James, see you in a bit."

With that he walks up and waves before at once blasting back to his parked ship at full speed! Seeing him go off Ragna groans and says,"

Damn it, now that kid is making me feel, weird! Like, I feel, damn it!"

Chipp chuckles and says,"

Know what you mean Bloodedge, after seeing things today makes me feel like I should think about getting a profit only after I am sure there is a world to live it up in one! "Sol chuckles and says,"

I do admit, I heard stories about the chosen one, but seeing him in action is another. That, and him not being a stiff by the book jackass like a few other up tight idiots is refreshing. Still, to think I want a chance to fight him and think about changing my game plan because of it is annoying!"

James chuckles and says,"

Don't worry, Ben has that effect on people. He is able to reach out to the good in people's hearts, even in to his enemies. Of course some are too far gone to listen, but even so his efforts have made the difference in many battles. I suppose it's not just his power that makes him the chosen hero of the celestial ones, but his kindness honesty and compassion even despite the great darkness he has faced so far. Its, always good to be able to believe in someone, and not have to worry about their actions. Ahem, that's your cue to come out now Doug. Don't bother to continue your sham at hiding."

At once everyone is startled before only a second later James and Ben's teammate chuckles before he pops out underneath one of Andross's pillars and says,"

Damn James, you're as perceptive as ever! Guess I did not suppress my power level enough. "

James turns around and shrugs as he sees Doug step out and says,

" That and I saw the pillar moving and acted on a hunch. Still sneaking around trying to avoid the questions huh?"

Doug just chuckles and says," Of course, after all what I am looking for is the answers!"

Ky raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Are, you wearing Hazama's hat?"

Doug tips it and says," Hell yeah, looks a lot better on me than on him. Terumi was tough, but nothing I couldn't handle. And in the end it's just another souvenir for this trip of mine.

' James clears his throat and he says,

And that leads us to what I wanted to ask before, just what the hell are you doing Doug? If you wanted to come with us, why did you not just come with me, instead of sneaking behind Ben and me's back?"

Doug's face turns serious before he says," I told you before James. It's nothing against either you or Ben, but I have to find out things my own way about just what is really up with the mind of the crazy love birds."

Sol chuckles as he says,"

You're a little late to the party, the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is over and all of its sponsors are either dead or long gone.

" Ky nods and says,"

Plus since we were taking down theses scum we missed just what Brad wanted from the crime lords."

Doug chuckles and says," Maybe, but if that's the case I'll just go up to Brad and ask him what he wanted out of all of this in person!"

James looks bewildered as he says," Are you serious Doug? You think Brad will just tell you? He will at best attack you on sight! What are you going to do, beat it out of him?"

Doug shrugs and says, "

Fowltror may be stronger than I am, but I'm not afraid of him. That's why I am not leaving here till I get not only a better picture about just how dented that brain of Brad's is, but Lacus's to! I am really sick of her just giving up on everything but Brad, on living! That's why I need to grill out of her just what she expects is going to happen if she just blindly fallows Brad, and if there is any hope left for that dame!

James gets angry as he walks up to Doug and says, "

What's gotten in to you? Just blindly confronting Brad, and Lacus to? She and you were not even on the best speaking terms before she because so closed in, I doubt you will get anything good out of this! And, if Ben finds out you came here just to talk to Lacus he will not only be furious, but could likely not trust you for a long time! You know how badly he takes betrayals after everything that has happened?"

Doug looks annoyed as he punches the rock besides him and shatters it before he says,

"I know no one is going to be happy about this, but getting things done, getting to the bottom of the matter is not pretty but even so it has to be done! No matter what, this nonsense has to stop! Ben may hate it, and hate me for making him have to admit it, but the cold hard truth is that it's quite possible that Lacus is too far gone to be saved! And what is he going to do, keep trying to see what's not there till it kills him? I rather take the blame for a while if it means saving him from throwing his life away by wasting his time with someone who clearly wants Fowltror!

"James responds with, "Doug, its true Ben's letting everything with Brad and Lacus get to him, but at its core he is doing nothing wrong. There is nothing wrong with trying to save a friend that is being consumed with suffering! It's the basic root of the Enji Knights belief Doug! Have you forgotten what you fight for?"

Ky nods as he says, "I admit I don't know the full details about Lacus Raystar's behavior, but unless she has become pure evil we should not just give up on one of our own! The Enji Knights stand for justice, purity, law, security, and most of all the protectors of the Lylat Kingdom that are the hope of all who wish for peace! Even if a person is acting oddly, even acting badly, it's are duty to do what we can to help them!"

Doug laughs and shocks everyone as he clutches his fist and says,

" Nah man, in the end the only person that can really help someone is themselves! You ask me if I have forgotten what I am fighting for James? I never forgot, it's more like after all of this fighting I taken a long good look about what everyone, EVERYONE has been saying, and how all of this nonsense on every side is just making things so god damn complicated! I've told you before that I have never fought for the ideals of the Enji, I have fought to bring down evil in my own way.

Of course, I have nothing against the Enji or King Atem, and I am fond of them for accepting me. But if they would stop with all of this idealistic nonsense it would be making things whole a lot easier. I mean, fighting a war to end wars, create a better society? Bah, they been preaching that to the choir for ages and it's just talk. We are not going to get better, we are always going to be as stupid as we are.

Might as well expect it for what it is. Don't get me wrong now, I am not about to betray anyone for the Zannacross scum bags or anyone else. I am just saying, might as well stop pretending things will change. They won't change, things won't get better

. But we will just deal with it, live through it, and move on. Maybe rough, but life's rough. Might as well expect misery is part of the job then living with bloated expectations! Wishing for problems to go away won't do a damn thing! Besides, I'd rather be my own individual than be a blind follower like you!"

James just steps back as he says, "

Doug, this war has changed you, so much. What happened to you? You have become much, colder."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Maybe. Regardless of what you think, I am not backing down. So just, give me a chance and don't tell Ben I am here yet all right? Like you said, the less problems he has on his plate the better. I am not about to challenge Brad to a man to man fight, just try and see just what the jackass thinks he has going for him. And don't worry, no matter how disgusted I am at Lacus, I wouldn't ever dream of harming her. She just needs to hear the facts, and nothing more. So, we straight guys?"

James just sighs and turns around before he says,"

Yeah, we are straight all right. Just, hurry up and do what you think you have to do before Ben returns or it could get really ugly. For everyone's sake, I'll keep watch over everything. Just give me your word Doug that you won't do anything illegal or anything I would regret Doug."

His blond comrade gives James a thumbs up and shakes his hand as he says,

"Cool beans. I owe you James. Don't worry, this may be messy and hastily, but once we resolve this, we can focus on what's the true priority; kicking the crap out of Zannacross! All right, take care guys, its go time!"

With that Doug blasts off in the direction of Andross's wrecked palace before Sol whistles and says,

"Damn, I thought I had a bleak outlook on life but he might even be a little more cynical then me.

"James sighs as he says,

"He used to be so optimistic, the one guy you could always count on to see the bright side of things. I admit, after Doug returned from his training with Gouken he seemed more aggressive, and now after the battles with Weil, he seems to have become even more cynical, to the point he is nearly like how Max appeared to be. There is no doubt war effects everyone, I guess it effected Doug by making him be harsher on everyone. It's true that often reality does not meet are expectations, but it does not mean we should stop believing in hope, in anything. I guess I have not given in to the pain by just remembering what is at stake, and what I am fighting for. "

Ky nods and says, "We all have ways of dealing with trauma, Doug seems to be dealing with it his own way. However, the biggest problem would appear to be he expects everything to go with his way of doing things. And, that could cause some problems."

James nods and says, "

Yes, I can't say I approve of how Lacus is letting her pain shut herself off from everyone but Brad and putting her faith all in to him. However, if Doug's plan is just to yell at Lacus and tell her it's her own fault for not being able to snap out of it, then I have a hard time seeing this ending well. I just hope Doug has an idea of what he is doing and is not just venting his frustration. And that he does it before Ben arrives."

Ky looks on his transmitter and gets anxious as he says,

"I am afraid we have more to worry about than that. Tager just paged in, it seems Jin is furious at the change of events and is moving all of the forces he has at his command to arrest everyone in sight to try and save face! He is trying to call me and help him to. Great, this can make things even messier."

Ragna gets annoyed and says,"

As he says," Oh hell, Jin just does not know when to quit. Glad I am just a brother by association, but it's you who is going to look bad with his disgraceful act.

" Ky looks at Ragna and he says,

' EVERYONE is going to cringe with disgust when my brother's full involvement with the crime lords is revealed. But, I don't think that will be as bad a backlash as what Brad could truly be up to.

" James sighs and says,

" Not to mention if Lacus, such a formerly esteemed Enji Knight, and child of one of the subcommittee members willingly going on with this will cause more than a ripple of discontent, more like waves of problems. Doug is right about one thing about Lacus, she has to decide one way or another she really wants to do with herself, because soon it's going to be too late. All right I think I'll return to the Tri-Edge. It might be time to contact the others and inform them of the situation.

" Ky nods and says,"

Good thinking James. No matter what, what happened today can't remain in the shadows! "

Sol chuckles as he says," So, does that mean we can go now Boy Scout?"

The blond Enji Knight sighs and says," I'll get to you later Sol, but Ben was right, I must take priorities at the moment. Still, just think about what is truly important in life and if you're really content being on the sidelines for the battle of the universe. "

Ragna laughs and says,"

All right we get it Ky! Man, as if we can sit on the side lines anymore even if we wanted to! "

Sol nods and says," True enough, those Zannacross demons won't wait for us to step up to the plate before striking us out for good. Well, I'll think about it while I have time to think about it, good enough? It is for me, I need a drink."

Ragna laughs and says," Me to, well, we survived this might as well have a drink together before we are at each others throats. "

Chipp laughs and says," Sounds good to me! Ah, but your paying the tab Bloodedge!

Sol nods and says," Oh of course, after all, it's the losers penalty.

" Ranga then gets upset and says,

" Hey, who made up that! Hey, get back here!" With that the three go off to get a drink, but now its time to return to the focus of this arc's drama in to light, none other than Lacus! And with that we return to where we left her last chapter, out cold after using all of her energy to defeat Mizuchi and the Emperors Hands!

* * *

It seems that with the time that has passed since then she has been discovered, sadly though it's by Brad's goon squad! And that is why the scène turns to CJ, Mondo, and Charley all around her unconscious body apparently oblivious to the tense battle that just unfolded and are looking at each other before CJ says,"

What is Lacus doing here? We told her to watch the dance all and get it ready for a freaking sweet party you know?"

Mondo shrugs and says,"

Guess the task was too much work for such a frail girl and now she is taking a nap. Don't know why she is sleeping out here though, unless she likes dirt. Damn, she must be one crazy sleep walker if she cause all of these holes."

Charley just chuckles and leans over to wave his hand over her face before he grins and says,"

Man, she really is one messed up girl! Still, look at her, looking all stressed. Looks like she needs something to load off from her pain! HAhah, if she was not Brad's girl, I would have the perfect way to get her to, huh, whoa Brad!"

Everyone turns around, and sees Brad landing on the ground with a powerful brute right before them before he at once chuckles and says," What were you saying Chunk?

"Charley laughs nervously and saying,"

Hahahaha, I was just saying how it would be so un cool if Lacus was sleeping through your party man! So, looks like the deal is done right my man?"

Brad cracks his neck and says," Oh it's done all right, now I truly am the champion! "

Mondo grins and says," Never a doubt in my mind you would educate those posers who the real man of the underworld is! So, you got want you wanted from those crime lords?

Brad grins wildly and says,"

Oh yah, the new king has set down the law, and all of those weaklings who were to afraid to mess things up are now relieved of duty! And if that was not enough, I got a bonus out of it! Ah, all of the waiting and putting up with all of the Enji and there lame rules, it's all at last going to pay off big time! So, you slackers better not have been slacking off while I was taking care of business!"

CJ grins and says," Take it easy Brad, it's all ready you know? We spread the word of a free bash to celebrate a champion and everyone who knows what is hip came running! What, you can't see all the people ready to throw down?"

He points behind him and Brad notices a mob of cheering people coming in the distance before he grins and says,"

That's what I am talking about! Ah, now for people who know how to keep it real to party and worship the rise of the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Now, why is Lacus on the ground?"

Charley shrugs as he says," Beats me my man, she must have been so excited about you shaking things up that she passed out!"

Brad just walks over and goes over to her before he shakes her around and says,

" I don't care what the reason is, my girl is not missing my own tribute! Hey Lacus, WAKE UP!!!"

With that he shouts so loud that the pillars nearby shatter and Mondo be blown away! This seems to be more than enough to stir Lacus back up before she slowly opens her eyes, only to see the mug of Charley looking right at her before she yells out in panic and says," AH!! Huh, oh it's you. Oh, there you are Brad."

Brad grins as he says,"

What you expect girl? I come here feeling good after busting a bunch of loser hides wide open and this is the best reception you can give me?

" Lacus sighs as she says,"

Sorry Brad, I would be more "receptive" if I was not wiped out after fighting for my life against an entire squad of elite Zannacross demons!"

Charley grins and says," What, those demon losers want to become fans of yours and admire you to?" Lacus glares at him and says," More like want to take me before Darth Damonus by any means required and make me pay for running his previous attack by sacrificing me directly to Zannacross! I nearly died, but for some reason some of them left the fight and I managed to kill the rest of them somehow.

"Brad just grins and says," Well, looks like you showed the Zannacross freaks who's laying down the law! And I happened to take out one of those Organization freaks when I was getting stuff done to! Not to mention I made sure they got the message about how I do things! So, now with all of this good stuff going on it's a perfect time to party so relax!"

Lacus gets upset as she says,

" Relax? A whole group of powerful demons nearly tried to kill me, and it seems that I'll have to worry about the Zannacross Empire coming after me till either they or I are dead now! And from what you said the Dark Enji still want me to! It's like, the whole universe wants to either kill me or lock me away, there is no way I can relax knowing ill never know peace?" Brad grins as he says,"

So what? Peace is boring doll, it's always better to be in a constant state of action, always on the move! So what is the entire universe is against us? With the power we have, we will give the finger to any idiot who tries to mess with the Unstoppable Juggernaut and his black rose queen! So chill out all ready! Seriously, you're killing the mood so be a good girl and put on a good reception for worshippers! "

Lacus sees the dozens of people just cheering in that, party matter as they swarm in to Andross ' palace before she says," I, don't really feel up to it now Brad. I can barely stand, my head hurts, and I just want to res. Besides, I would"

Brad just puts his hand over her mouth and says," Blah blah, don't bother telling me your too tired for a good time! You can rest when you're dead, and you don't want to be dead do you? We both know you have handled harder stuff then this so I won't hear it! Come on, after I have done everything for you, you can't even repay me and be the life of the party?

"Lacus sees Brad's goons all looking at her and chuckling before Charley says,"

Yah Lacus, what's wrong, to stuck up to show some effort to deal with the common folk?"

Lacus glares at Charley before she says," No, I am not. Fine, I'll be at the party. When is it?"

Brad laughs and says,

" Right now! I don't wait, you know me girl! Good thing this city has plenty of people that know how to keep it real, and see who a true winner is! You all ready to throw down the celebration of the new order?"

With that plenty of people yell out and Brad grins as he says,"

Hahah, good. All right, then lets party! So babe, try and clean up and stop looking like you been through hell! I'll be eating so be there before I am full! "

Lacus slowly gets up and staggers for a second before she says," All right all ready, I'll try and find a way to clean up to be there for a while." Jerid laughs loudly before he drinks a bottle of beer before smashing it with his head and yelling loudly before he says," OH YAH!

"The Slate just chuckles as he smokes some sort of illegal drug and grins before he says,"

At last, this time we are the ones who is getting the respect! Come on, who wants to see my many flexes of greatness?

"With that everyone starts going in to the palace before Lacus sighs and says,"

Well, at least this can't be as much as a headache as everything else today."

With that a group of teens yell out loud before Lacus sighs and says,"

Well, maybe not. Oh well." With that Lacus quickly sees the guests Brad's pals invited make themselves home and despite the fact that it was home to the planet's former mad master, its shabby condition, and the recent battles, even the blood on the ground does not seem to be any bother to the group of fun seekers that has been gathered because in only a minute loud party music is all ready blaring and people are dancing, or at least grinding!

Lacus sees that despite all of the battles he has fought today Brad is the most alive person there as he at once takes out a pack of burgers someone brought for the party and devours all of them before she just shakes her head and walks up to the hall way leading to the bathroom before she says,

" My, it seems that everyone is all ready celebrating. But, since the Dark Tekken Gauntlet was a private event I doubt most of the people here even are aware what is going on.

"How strange, that people will trust a complete stranger to rejoice over something they don't understand. Huh, what the?"

At once she hears a voice chuckle before she says,

"Is it really that hard to make sense of this? People want to party, they don't need a reason to have a good time as long as someone is offering a good time to them! Seriously, you're wondering why people are doing such strange, when you take the cake for being strange?

" At once Lacus turns around and gets alarmed as she says, "

What the, Doug?"

Lacus is shocked to see Doug leaning on the corner in a nonchalant matter trawling his newly stolen hat around on his right pinky before Doug grins and says,

"Yo." Lacus at once narrows her eyes as she says,"

Doug, how did you get here? Why are you here for that matter?

" Doug puts his hat on as he says," Why? That's easy, because it looked like a big thing was going on, so I thought I crash this little party."

Lacus just steps back looking angrily at him as he says,

"How did you know we were here? Answer me, is Ben here?"

Doug just chuckles and says,"

Nah, this is all me. I found you guys talking about big things going on Venom, and since I am a fun loving guy I thought I tag along to see just what kind of fun you guys are up to! Man, and talk about big stuff, after all not every day a bunch of Enji sneak in to a dark tournament, shake things up by defeating everyone and killing all of the crime lords to become the big daddy of crime himself! Man, your boyfriend is quite sure of himself to just start this kind of fun."

Lacus gets upset as she says,

"Enough! I don't know how you got here, but, if you're here just to cause trouble then please leave!"

Doug just walks up and says,

"Me, causing trouble? Please, you and Brad already caused more than enough trouble! What, worried I am going to blab to the Masters and all that? Relax, I don't have the proof needed to pull that off, although I doubt I would need much to get them to believe me with how "subtle' your all going around. Still, since I know Brad is just going to screw up sooner or later, I'll just avoid a major hassle and zip my lip for now about this."

Lacus is caught off guard by Doug's comment before she flicks back her hair and says,

"Then if you're not going to tell anyone just why are you here then? To taunt me? You're not covering up for Ben are you? He, is not here, and about to confront Brad is he? Oh god no!"

Doug laughs out loud and says,

"Take it easy, I told you this is all me, and me alone! Ben has no idea I am here. What's wrong, not wanting Ben to find out how bad a girl your being? Worried he is going to fight Brad? Whatever happened to your faith in Brad, would it waver knowing that those two may possibly fight again? Or do you still have feelings for my bud after you crushed his heart?" Lacus gets furious as he says,

"Enough! I don't know why you decided to talk to me but I don't have time to put up with your useless teasing! I don't have time for this so if you're just going to be a pain leave!" Doug then gets serious again and takes off his sunglasses before he says,

"To bad girl because your going to have to just make time! I am not leaving till you listen to what I have to say Lacus! Ben, and most of the other Enji feel sorry for you, even after you treat Ben like dirt he goes around and blames himself! But not me, I don't have an ounce of pity for someone like you! And that's because while everyone else thinks you're tragic, your fate is oh so sad, you're just pathetic! Feeling sorry for yourself, thinking you're powerless to do anything but mope? Get over yourself girl, your god damn drama is something nobody needs when we are fighting a war to save the universe! I don't know why Ben clings onto believing in you, but I do know that he would be a lot better off if he stopped wasting his time! Even I believed in you at one point, but that's far past the case now!"

Lacus pauses for a second before she says,

"Ben, still, believes in me? Even after I, AHHH!!!" With that she gets another bad headache before she clutches her head and her magical energy explodes before she glares at Doug and says, "What makes you think you can judge me Doug? How can someone like you, who is just a normal human, who has not felt anything close to the pain, the suffering and the fear I have had to deal with most of my life understand me?"

"You have no idea at all what it's like to have something as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon be inside you, always seeking to take control. You have no idea what it's like to have everyone condemn you as an outcast, and have to suffer alone for so long because everyone is either to afraid to be near you or wants to kill you for your power! So don't act like you know what is best! "

Doug just shrugs and says,

"Your right, I can't understand what kind of pain you are going through and I likely never will. But you know what? I don't care, and to be honest your pain is not above that of what our comrades have suffered in the past! Get over yourself, think because you had to deal with pain that you're special? I grew up in poverty levels when I was a little boy, and was the second of four sons living with a single tirelessly working mother, and thinks were not ideal till I put my mind in to using my talents to good use till I became so good with martial arts that first Gouken decided to train me and then I made it in to the Enji Knights kinks and all!

Still, I'm not here to share stories about myself. I find it funny that you call me simple yet get angry when you thought I was being judgmental? Don't take me for granted, I know firsthand how much life can suck and what it's like to be outcaste; my experiences growing up turned me into the person that I am now! You make yourself sound like the only person who's ever suffered a traumatic experience!

Get your head out of the sand and look at all of our Enji comrades; more than half of them have had to deal with horrifying experiences--my teacher Cloud's a great example, as his traumas with his hero Sephiroth killing his mother and massacring his village, all the stuff with being Hojo's lab rat, loosing Zack and Aeris like that, hit him hard with out a doubt. Yet his skill is still neigh-legendary, and look at what a great man he's become! Luke, Zidane and plenty others dealt with other stuff just as harsh!

You're not the only one who has had it hard Lacus, but everyone else has been able to deal with their traumas so you don't have an excuse! No matter how tough it is, you either have to deal with it or let it make your life even more of a train wreck than it's already become! I'm not claiming it to be easy, but you can't just stew in your own self pity and be walked over by a guy who clearly doesn't give a damn about you!

" Lacus laughs sadly and has tears come out as she says, "

That's your big advice? Just deal with it, that's it? Doug, I always knew you had a simple minded approach, but to go that far?! Others may have suffered to, but there suffering came to an end after a time. Mine, no matter how hard I try it never ends, the Blue Eyes White Dragon will always try to take me over and erase my mind, till I can finally split with it or I die! And not only because of the celestial beast that is inside me, and because the truth about it has been blown wide open I will always be seen as an outcast, but because of it the Zannacross Empire and Dark Enji will always be after me till one of us falls! So tell me Doug, if you're sick of me being effected by my pain and dragging Ben and everyone else down then how am I suppose to make it stop?"

Doug chuckles and says,

"And here I thought you were knowing what you were doing when you came running back to Brad after breaking up with him and making Ben feel like dirt you had a plan. When Ben was taken over by Idious, and you helped him through that, I respected you a lot because that dilemma would have torn him asunder. But, it didn't--you didn't understand the extent of how much he had gone through, yet you helped him anyway just out of the goodness in your heart. However, when the spotlight hits you with your problem, you cut off all ties and don't let anybody, not even your own best friends or family, help you! How the hell do you justify that, aside from your desperate logic that Brad's the only one who can help you!? You still didn't answer my other question either, guess that one helps proves me right."

Lacus looks down and says, "You don't understand I--

" Doug does not let her finish before he groans, gets right in her face, and says,

"Enough with the Brad can only help me! I don't see you proving that sentiment of yours, so shut up about that because it's not true at all! Seriously, I may not understand your logic, but it shows just how weak-minded and easy to manipulate you really are! Guess what Lacus? Brad may not care what you think, Ben and everyone else may be too afraid to admit it, but the cold hard truth is that the world is harsh. The universe isn't full of daisy fields to frolic around in!

No matter how much we fight and what we promise, there's always the grim reality that is our world; our universe is filled with beings who constantly suffer from war, oppression and so forth! It may not be fair, but in the end the only thing I agree with Brad is that the weak will fall and the strong will win, because the strong can endure the pain while the weak get trampled on by those who would seek to do so; what Fowltror is doing to you is a perfect example, and I know you're stronger than that!

I've seen you fight, and I've seen you inspire Ben, your squad teammates and many other uprising Enji! You can get past this, if you put your mind to it! If you want to get over this Lacus, then you're going to have to tough it up and deal with it to the end one way or another! There are plenty of options available to you, and many of our Enji who believed in you before would no doubt accept you with open arms, and help you through this! No human should ever have to deal with such problems alone, that's what friends and family are for! Having that beast within you does not define who you are; you are not a monster, you are still Lacus Raystar! Anybody with half a heart would see that, and I know most of your Enji teammates, and they're certainly there for you! But hey, far be it from me to force that upon you--if you want to pity yourself to death, then I won't stop you because I really don't care one way or the other.

" Doug takes a deep breath, and lets out an irritated sigh before continuing. He says,

"You want to know why I am here? I am here because I wanted to make you see the truth about how sad a state you're in! If you keep this up, you're in for one nasty time Lacus, but the only one who can stop that is you! I don't have your answers, otherwise I would have resolved this a long time ago. Brad, Ben, the Masters--none of them can give you answers either! And that's because it's up to you, only you can decide what to make off your pain! Pull through, or remain spineless and fall into darkness. You're the only one who can really decide what to make of your life." Lacus clutches her fist in rage as she says,

"You make it all so simple Doug, you think that life is so simple when it's not!

" Doug laughs as he turns around and says, "Not really, you're the one whose making things simple. Fighting hardships, no matter how seemingly overwhelming or trivial, is difficult. Being a coward is easy, and never trying to resolve it is the simple way--you should know that, though you don't have the dignity of admitting your own fault, instead calling me a simpleton when you have no knowledge of my personal history.

If you really thought that what you're doing is right, then you would have never helped Ben or your other friends in their time of need; so yeah, you're the simple minded one, along with generally being an idiot. You make a path and stick with it, or you fail. That's all. But hey, that's just me. Still, I've spoken my peace and you know where I stand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I might have missed a few things but I am hungry."

Lacus falls to her knees and says,"

Why, why are you doing this? For Ben? So that you can get me away from Brad and back with him? That's impossible, no matter how hard Ben tries, he can't save me, all he will do trying to, will just bring more pain for everyone."

Doug puts back on his sunglasses as he says,

"Ha, you really do have no room to call me simple, when you come to such assumptions. I do like seeing my friend happy, but Ben is not the reason I am here. See, this has to be resolved and the matter put to rest; whether you choose to stay with Brad or ditch him for Ben, or any other guy for that matter, is of little consequence to me. That brings me to my final question; do you really have a good time going nuts with Brad and having everyone hate you? You really think Brad treats you right?"

Lacus just looks at her own hands and wipes her tears away before she says,

"If you're asking if I enjoy seeing Brad needlessly kill again and again, then no. I am sick of fighting, sick of the senseless killing. But I am not with Brad to be treated right, I am with him because it's for the best, and because it's what I deserve.

" Doug sighs and says, "That's a damn shame, because from what Ben, James, Cloud and a whole lot of others were telling me that time I was gone, seems like you were having a fun time and being treated right. And, don't you want that for yourself? I heard about what happened with your outbreak, and yeah it sucks, but honestly it's not the end of the universe. People make mistakes, some small and some dire--yet, we all eventually move on with our lives; those experiences and failures help us all to grow and become stronger! Just because you botched up or have a creature within you doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy! Again, I could reference my own experiences on the matter, but of course you're just so high and mighty to dismiss me as simple, so I won't bother."

The utter sarcasm didn't escape Lacus, though Doug didn't give her a chance to reply. He said,

"But, like I said; do what you want. All I wanted you to do was hear me out, and it's up to you to decide what you do with my advice. I still have to wrap some stuff up here, so I'm out of here."

With that Doug flash steps out of the area, and Lacus struggles to stop herself from bursting into tears before she says,"

Just waltzing in here, telling me what I have to do to save myself, who does he think he is? I, almost wish it was Ben who came instead, at least, he would have just made another naïve plead about doing whatever it takes to solve things, and be nice about it! Why can't anyone understand, that you can't just solve things by saying to get over it, by just thinking you can do it? If I could just try my best and make things right I would have done it all ready!

But, no matter what I do, as of now there is no solution! I tried so hard to be strong enough to handle it, but the only thing I got from it was more pain, and caused more people I cared about to suffer! As much as Ben's kind efforts are, fallowing his naive path of illusions will just cause more empty promises and broken faiths, and maybe lives for everyone!

I, I wanted so much to belive that it could work, but, every time I tried harder to go along with the fantasy, the consequences for that became harsher. . So, what am I suppose to do where there is no answer? What, am I suppose to do when no matter what I do causes pain, when my best efforts just make people hate me more? Maybe, the only way to end it, is to end it all. Maybe, oh?"

All of a sudden she hears another chuckling coming from a cocky male voice from behind, only as she turns around she sees this time the voice is coming from Brad! Now with barbecue sauce on his mouth the new unofficial Dark Enji member is grinning as he licks his tong around the sauce and says,"

I have a answer Lacus, its because you just embrace the hate and let it toughen you up! Why you thinking so hard anyway girl? You don't have to think about answers to problems, just leave that to me! I thought I told you to clean up, not think about things on the ground again! I thought I heard someone, anyone causing more hassling?"

Lacus just wipes her tears away and gets up before she says,

" No Brad, no one was here. I was just thinking about all that has happened, and how it's been a rough time.

"Brad grins as he puts his arms around her and says,"

That's easy, just stop thinking about it and do what your boyfriend tells you to do! I know it's been a big long trial for are unbreakable love, but your rock has proven he will smash all who try and harm you. "

Lacus just smiles weakling and says,"

Thank you Brad, I, "

Brad at once kisses Lacus in the lips like a animal and Lacus, with reluctance kisses him back as he puts his hands all over her before at last Lacus recoils and says,"

Ew, Brad, have you been smoking? You stopped that since high school!"

Brad snickers and spits out some tobacco before he says,"

Chill gal, it's a party so I earned a little extra fun! Besides, some damn drug can't hurt the strongest man of all and you smelled worse so can it! Don't worry, that's just a side dish, the REAL fun is going to start soon and you're a part of it! My boys managed to get this before they got to high, I decided the best way to pay me back for all I helped you out with, is to put on a good show for the party!

" Lacus steps back as she says," What, are you talking about Brad?

"Brad chuckles as he takes out a metal suitcase be brought with him and has it open, to show a very thin golden metal bikini, quite like the one Jabba the Hutt forced Princess Leia to wear when she was his slave in Star Wars Return of the Jedi, expect even smaller then that! Lacus looks at it as she says,

" What's that for?"

Brad rolls his eyes and says," Duh, for you to put on when you dance for me and are guests as the kick off of the party! I know it's been a while but I remember all those dance moves you learned from those lesions in high school and now it's time to show them off to my new fans!

"Lacus at once blushes as she says," What? You can't be serious, I seen bigger outfits in the swimsuit section on beauty contests! Please Brad, maybe in private, but I am tired as it is and this is just to degrading, to embarrassing to do in front of so many strangers!

"Brad gets angry as he says,"

To degrading? Showing your love to the man who has stuck his neck for you, the only man who can ever expect you for what you are is degrading? What is degrading is how ungrateful your being! Don't be stuck up now Lacus, this is only a SMALL thing your man is asking you to do! You have a killer bode, so don't be shy, show it off and make the men see what kind of girl the king of the hill has. Don't worry, if anyone gets out of line ill rip there voice box out! So, are you going to be cool Lacus?

" As he shoves the suit case at Lacus she looks at it before she sighs and takes it before she says,

" All right, I'll do it if you promise I can rest after that."

Brad grins and pats Lacus on the head as he says,

" That's my girl. Come on, don't make this out to be a punishment, showing off what you got might make a few people like you, before you freak out again. Anyway hurry up, theses people came here to party, so I am going to give them a party worthy of being related to me! Why else would they be here?"

With that before Lacus can answer we now turn to someone who has just arrived at the improvised place of wild partying who is in fact not here to have a good time, and it's none other than Ben!

* * *

As we turn to him, he has just entered Andross 's palace and with his new mask no one has the slightest guess he is the famous Enji Knight that he has become. Not really caring what anyone thinks of his arrival but trying not to make too much of a stir Ben just walks through the halls leading to the main dance hall where the partying and music is going on before he sees a bunch of guys chugging down a keg of some sort of drink before the most sober of them sees Ben and says,"

Groovy gear dude! You're the guy who is going to do the daredevil stunt?"

Ben just walks by and says,

" Oh I am here to put on a show all right. "

With that he pauses, before in a flash he slices the keg in half with the Star Sword before he says,

" You will thank me when you're still alive at the end of the night.

"As Ben walks on the group of men look at each other before the tallest one says,"

Dude, I don't think he is that guy, I did not even hear about this dig having a daredevil show! Your thinking of what we just were man!"

The previous man responds with,"

Whatever, I am just ticked off he busted my drink! If he did not have that sword I show him what I think of that! Man, maybe I can still get some of it!"

With that Ben goes beyond his hearing range from that group and at last enters the main dancing hall, which somehow has a disco ball now on top and dance lights going off! Only seeing countless people dancing and eating, and making out Ben just folds his arms and says,"

Sigh, Brad better not have gone here, I am getting tired of fallowing his sorry behind. Not to mention I always hated theses so called parties, this is not even dancing. More like, odd, , whatever. Bah, its more like the mindless moving of a hive. I should just, huh? "

With that Ben spots Brad coming out of the back before he says very loudly the words of

," HEY!!! Listen up!! You guys and gals having a blast at the Unstoppable Juggernaught 's big victory bash?"

With that a barrage of loud noises that resembles something like a yes comes out and Brad laughs loudly and says,

" Good, nothing I hate more than boring parties! Gives me a kick seeing all of you come here even if it's not given an official seal of quality from the Lylat know it alls! Think they know everything, but they don't even know what the people want! Think we care about their rules? Think they can scare us with all of their threats?

HAHA!! They can try and law down the law, but I showed everyone, that if the color of the law gets to tight the people who know how to keep it real will show who is really in charge of the stuck up politicians! In the end, what everyone needs is someone who is not stuck up with formalities and lame " procedures" about how to run are lives!

They think we don't know what we want? I sure as hell don't need any old geezer backed by some out there god telling them how to run are lives! I know want I want, and if its not want is stander by the rules, then ill MAKE it fit!

And if I can get things done my way, soon all of you guys and gals who don't need the Lylat Kingdom's rules to protect you, not when the Unstoppable Juggernaught crushes every single loser left in the entire universe! How that sound to you?

" He gets another barrage of cheers, even if most of the group are all ready to out of there mind to fully grasp what Brad is talking about before Brad laughs loudly and says,"

All right then! With that, I have something special to put the emphasizes on my greatness! Now everyone sit back and watch a true dance of love! Yes, your all in for a treat as my girl Lacus is now going to dance for you all to show just how good the top dog has it! Come out Lacus, its show time!"

With that the lights dim before Ben says,"

Dancing? Lacus did use to dance but I don't get , what, the?

"Ben is shocked to see Lacus emerge from the curtains behind Brad, now wearing the very small outfit Brad got for her! Now bare foot, Lacus kicks a wine glass out of the way before she looks around and tries to restrain her embarrassment before over a dozen dog like howls come from the crowd, Charley being one of them, before she blushes and smiles weakling before waving and saying,

" Um, high everyone. Hope your having a good time."

Everyone cheers before various phrases like "Less talking and more dancing!" and "Take off your top!" are heard before Brad grins and sits down on the throne that use to belong to Andross before he says,

" Well doll, time to show them just how much luscious talent you have squeezed in to that body of yours!

" With that he smashes the music droid below him and dents it before it plays some sort of generic rap tune! At once Lacus sighs before she starts to dance, in a very exotic manner! Seeing Brad lick his lips and some of his goons drool causes Ben to clutch his fist in restrained anger before he says,"

Brad, how dare you, how dare you humiliate Lacus just to show off! I won't let you get away with this, ANY of this!

" Little does he know that Doug is on the other side of the large room, sitting on one of the tables! As both friends are not aware of each other being in the room Doug just finishes down a drink and keeps his hat in front of him to prevent Brad from seeing him just yet before he sees Lacus do an exotic "somersault" before Doug just sighs and says,

" What a damn shame, seems all that and all for it to go one ear and out the other. Yup, sorry Ben but it's a lost cause. Just glad my bud is not hear to see this disgrace or, huh? Oh, oh hell. This is going to get messy."

With that Doug keeps his hat down as he sees Ben slowly moving up past the mob of people! Brad and his goons seem to be to in to Lacus's dance to notice and Lacus herself is trying not to look at the crowd to prevent being any more mortified before Brad just claps and says,"

Yah girl, shake that money maker! Don't look like such a downer, you know you enjoy having people notice you!

"With that the song ends and Lacus takes heavily breaths and is starting to sweet as she stops and says,

" All right, it's over at last. "

Charley laughs and says," Come on Lacus, this party is just starting! Do it again, and this time do it naked! OWW!"

Saying that had Ben respond by instantly using his magical energy to smash him to the wall but since he did not move to do it so no one seems to notice as CJ just laughs and says

," Damn man, all ready so wasted your tripping on your self you know? Still, dudes right, show us the goods!"

Lacus looks horrified as she walks back and says,

" What? No, no way! This is all ready too much as it is, there is no way I am doing that! Brad, tell them to stop it! Huh?"

Brad just chuckles as he widens his eyes and says,"

You heard the people Lacus, don't be a party pooper! Come on, your all ready this far, might as well go all the way!"

As many more howls roar up Lacus looks desperately at Brad and says

," Please Brad, stop it! You know I have not, well, I have not even did that for you privately yet!"

Brad stands up as he says," Well, then it's about time you do! I don't mind if others get to share you at last dropping your last guard. What, ashamed to do it? Your all ready this far down Lacus, going down further won't be that bad!

In fact, going all the way, throwing all of your silly pride away will do you good in making you see just how silly it is to hold on to your dignity! So come on Lacus, ditch those cloths for your man, and show everyone just what a good time Brad the Great has! Seriously, your being a whiny, whoa!"

All of a sudden the ground shakes before all of a sudden Ben has shown he has had it as he floats in to the air with his arms crossed and says,"

What's wrong oh great king of the fleas, the best you can do to show you're a champion is demand your so called girl friend embarrassed herself in front of a crowd of drunken idiots?

" At once Brad finally sees Ben before he widens his eyes in shock and says,

" Kenobi? I fried your sorry poser ass along with all of the other chumps in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet!

"Ben clutches his fist before he says," That's just what I wanted you to think filth! I allowed you to think you can defeat me to see just what you wanted, and its even more twisted then I thought! "

Mondo jumps back as he says," Oh hell, it's a ghost! "

Brad snickers as he spits on the ground and says,

" It's not a ghost yet Mondo so keep your cool! It's just another up tight idiot who thinks he can get the jump on me! After everyone I bashed today, you still want to try your luck you masked freak?"

Ben has his magical energy explode before he says,"

Of course, because I am far stronger then all of your opponents! You really have no honor, and will stoop to no low! Its one thing to have no pride, but to have no problem degrading the person you are supposedly in love with! "

Brad just grins wider as he says,"

Man, your starting to sound as lame as Star loser! I can all ready tell you're another whiny loser who never even got a hug from a real women! You just don't have a damn clue, that women like it like this! My girl enjoys being bad see? She is just doing what any worth while women does, please her man! Enough, show this Zandalor ghost who knows best Lacus! Lacus?

" Lacus is looking in immense pain as she walks back and looks pale before she says,"

Stop it, everyone stop it!" Ben sighs as he says,

" Don't talk for someone when you have no idea what they are feeling! The fact that you can't see just how much pain you are in shows just how truly pathetic you are Brad, and I can't wait to show you how pathetic you are, when I rip that grin off!"

Brad starts to snarl as he clutches his fist and shatter the music droid behind him before he says,

" Shut the hell up you piece of, no one calls me pathetic! Enough of this crap, Lacus, get naked to inspire your man to smash this idoit to pieces! Prove your love is permanent that its mine and mine alone!!!

" Lacus then clutches her head as she says," No, I, this is not what I, AHH!!"

With that the pain becomes too much and she once more falls unconscious!

Seeing this Charley goes over and pokes her before he says," She's out cold Brad!

" Brad jumps up as he says," I can see that you idiot! God damn it you cocky bounty hunter, your going to pay for ruining the golden time to have Lacus give everything she has in her body and soul to me! Who the hell do you think you are you pansy ghost?

" Ben takes out his sword as he says,"

Who am I? I am the dark justice, I am the night, I am Hakumen Kenobi, and I am here only to bring your ruination Brad Fowltror!

" Brad at once leaps at Ben before he looks furious and says,"

You think you can ruin me? No one can take me down, NO ONE!!"

With that in a flash he appears behind Ben and punches him so hard that he punches through his chest! Brad laughs madly as he says,

" OH YAH! Suck on that you wuss! Looks like your just another chump who is all talk! Huh?"

All of a sudden Ben's body shatters in to light particles before Brad hears Ben laugh with a echo like tone from somewhere that can't be locked down before Ben goes on to say,

" Don't think you can get the jump on me trash! That was merely a clone to bait you! Rest assured that my real power will be your end! However, you're in luck for I am going to allow you to live a little while longer, since killing you here will get to much attention. However, rest assured Brad Fowltror, ill be watching you, always watching you till all of your plots are exposed, the full extent of your sin is dragged out of the shadows and your judgment at last comes down to slice you in half! Till then enjoy your little celebration!

" With that Ben laughs before his voice fades and Doug just chuckles and says,"

Man, way to play the overkill card. Still, I think it worked."

Doug seems to be right, as Brad looks furious as he looks around and says," You're just going to taunt me and leave? Come show your self freak, ill break you! Think I am scared of you? ILL BREAK YOU!!! Damn it, DAMN IT!! What, what you all starting at!? Go back to partying! "

With that the music on the back up stereo droid plays out before everyone slowly dancing before Mondo says,

" Don't worry Brad, no way that coward has anything on you!

"Brad grins and says," Of course, there is no way he can stop me, I can't be stopped now by anyone! Dirt sniffing clown just thought he could kill my mojo with his taunts but ill get him , GET HIM GOOD!!! Bah, I think ill drink first.

"CJ then goes over to Lacus and says,"

Um, what should we do with Lacus? She looks sick, real sick you know."

Brad just rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh, just put her in some room so she can get her god damn rest she was moaning about. Bah, ill get her to give me it all sooner or later. At this point, I can get away with anything now! So just get her out of here so I can deal with her later.

" Charley grins as he goes over and grabs her legs before he says,

" Got it my man! She is out of here!

"With that he puts her over his shoulders and grins as he rushes out of the room! Mondo then looks at Brad as he says,"

Dude, you sure its cool letting Charley take care of her? The guy always has his eyes on her, and with how dumb he is that idiot will get lost or something."

Brad spits on the ground as he says," Please, Charley is a smelly worm, like he can even do anything to a unconscious girl is to much credit!

" Mondo chuckles before he says,"

That's for sure. Seriously though man, you really trust him to put Lacus somewhere safe? That damn idiot, has been gawking her since he joined, I don't know if it's a good idea to, "

Brad just cuts him off by shoving him off before he says," You second guessing me Mondo? Drop it! What ever happens will just toughen Lacus up, and teach her to not be so naive!

"CJ hears this and puts down his drink as he says," Dude, if your talking about what you're talking about, are you serious? Lacus is your girl you know? You really cool with what could,"

Brad just laughs loudly as he sits back down and puts his knees on the table near him, not caring that he got food on his boots before he says,

" Enough all ready! Lacus is my girl, but if she still clings on to silly ideas she is going to have to suffer more till she stops being so stubborn! And if Charley does something out of line you can be sure ill make him regret it!

Enough, I am having this damn party because I want to focus on things that will give me pleasure! Hey girls, who wants to make money to show who can dance without passing out!?"

With that more girls come up to dance and he just laughs and dishes out Gil coins and laughs as the girls go to pick it up before he says,"

That's more like it! "

With that Doug just sighs and says,"

Man, what a shame. Well, Lacus, maybe when she wakes up she will listen to what I told her!"

Man, now I better hurry and get my list done before Ben returns to bring down the house.

" With that Doug goes to drink the rest of his beverage. But now we return to Ben, who is in fact back outside the palace! It seems that he just pretend to leave to throw off Brad and at the moment he is just putting his sword away before he chuckles and says,"

(Caution, Mature act incoming! You have been warned! )

* * *

That should make Brad twitch every time he sees a shadow for a while. Now, time for one last thing. Lacus, hopefully she is alone now. I, I can still feel her energy faintly. I, have to talk to her one on one. Even, if its all pointless, I have to try and talk to her one on one , and try one more time to reach out to her when no one else is around. Lacus, I have to know what you truly think of me, and if this is truly what you want. At the very least, I have to know if you're really ok. All right, here we go.

" With that Ben once more enters the palace from the other side to try and confront Lacus. However, at the moment little does he know that Lacus is far from okay! And with that we turn back to Lacus, and it seems Charley has brought her to a former guest room that Andross installed in his palace when he was on the height of his insanity and thought he would have visitors! And as we turn to Charley setting Lacus down on the bed he looks around and grins widely as he says,"

Yes ma'am, you're causing everyone to go off your rocker, you naughty girl!"

He looks around before he chuckles and he says,

Always acting smug, acting like your better then me, you mutant freak! Well, you don't scare me now, you're not so tough when you're unconscious! Think you can just look down on me and get away with it?! Everyone thinks they can diss me, EVERYONE! But who has the power now? You can't resist me now, baby! In fact, I'll make sure your regret ever looking down to me again! Even Brad won't mind if I test the waters; you won't ever be able to say your oh so pure after this!!"

With that Charley laughs as he takes off his shirt and says,

"Yeah, you may be able to destroy planets, but now your helpless, now the fruit's ripe for picking! It's better when they can't fight back, makes the victory that much sweeter!"

Charley then starts to kick off his shoes before he begins to unbuckle his pants and he says,

"You brought this on yourself, you stuck up witch! No one is going to help a monster!"

With that he takes of his pants and says,

"You know, I think I DO hope I knock you up! I can blame it on Brad, and I'll have a super freak as a child and everyone will be fearing the vibe of Charley the Grand! Hahahaha,HAHAHAAH!!! That's right girl, your thought you could hide it from me? I'll see what I damn want to see! You'll pay the price for making' a fool outta me!"

In a flash Charley feels a surge of pain, before he is shocked to see his right arm has been slashed off! He at once screams in pain as blood gushes out before he clutches his stump and he says,

"AHHH!!! Mother fuc, what the!?"

His responds is cut short as he hears a explosion of power before a furious voice says,

"You're mistaken! The one that's going to pay is you, SCUM!!!"

Charley at once turns around, and to his dread sees that Ben is right before him, with his powerful aura exploding, representing the rage within! Charley steps back and is in total fear before he says,

Kenobi? What, what the hell are you doing!?"

Ben takes out his sword and has it glow with energy before he says,

"I am asking the questions scum, so quite! What do you think your doing with Lacus?

"Charley just chuckles as he says,

"How 'bout you drop yours?! What does it look like freak? I'm just takin' my prize for putting up with the unfair abuse, that's all!"

Ben at once ruptures with fury as he grins his teeth angrily yells, "HOW DARE YOU!!"

With that his energy gets even more explosive as the whole room begins to shake before Charley is nearly smashed to the ground by Ben's energy and whimpers in fear before he says,

"Chill out dude! What's this to you anyway?"

Ben slowly walks forward as he says, "She is everything to me, you worthless maggot! And now, you're going to pay for what you even THOUGHT of doing!"

Charley steps back and says, "What, you're jealous because you want some of this? Fine, you can go first if you want, I'm cool with sloppy seconds, huh? WHAT?!"

Ben then takes off his mask, and Charley has a face of terror form as he sees a furious Ben glaring at him! Charley looks like a deer in headlights as he says,

"B, Benny boy? No, NO! What the hell are you doing here? This ain't possible, no way a wimp like you could have been Hakumen Kenobi this whole time!

" Ben has a deadly gaze form on his face as he says,

"I followed your rancid stench all the way here, and now I am so glad I came! I won't let any of you get away with this! You all think you're so clever? Now you're going to lose everything!"

Charley just laughs nervously as he says, "

Oh really? You can't prove what I did, or was about to think about doing! No one will ever buy it!"

Ben chuckles as he then raises the Star Sword and says," I don't care, because I won't let you ever get away with this! ILL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS AGAIN!!!

" Charley gulps as he says," Wait, what are you talking about?"

Ben then says, "I am talking about giving you the only fate that scum like you deserves Charley.

I shall erase your worthless existence!!!!"

Charley walks back before he says,

"Wait, no wait! You can't do this! If, if you want to have her she is all, GAHHHH!!!"

In an instant Ben shows just how much he has had of Charley before he punches the goon with such force that his right fist goes right through the scum's heart, and out on the other end! Charley has only one second of a terrified pained expression before his body explodes from the power, leaving only dust that was once Charley's body!

At once Ben breaths hard before he looks at Charley's discarded clothes and at once blasts it to ashes with his magical aura before he goes over and smashes down on Charles's severed arm and shatter it instantly! He then says,

"No. I'll never, ever forgive you, any of you! Anyone that's this worthless does not deserve to exist!

" He then sees Lacus, who is unharmed, but still looking in pain like she has a fever before Ben says, "

Lacus, I don't care what anyone says, you don't deserve any of this! Brad, how dare you let this happen to Lacus! I can't believe that you care so little about her, that you would let one of your filthy goons try and violate her? No, all of this, is unforgivable! I, I had enough, with all of this!"

Ben then floats in to the air, and clutches his head in pain as he says,

"All of you disgusting ungrateful excuse for people, your what is wrong with the universe! You're the reason why things never get better!"

He then forms energy in his hands before he says, "

Brad, lets see how long you can be arrogant when I blow you up before you even can flex your precious muscles! Its time, for all the worthless trash, to get there judgment once and for all!

FINAL, huh?"

Ben is about to fire a massive energy attack in the direction he can sense Brad's energy, but stops when he hears Lacus moan before she shouts in pain and says,

"I, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

Ben at once stops as he says, "

Lacus, your awake?"

Ben then sees Lacus toss about as her eyes are still closed and she weakly says,

" Please, I am sorry! I'll, try better, please make it stop!" With that she thrash around so painfully that she falls off the bed! At once Ben's blood-lust fades. He goes to her side as he says, "No...she is still in pain, even while sleeping? It's okay Lacus, nobody is going to hurt you."

Lacus is still breathing heavy but she cools down a little before Ben sighs and looks at himself before he says,

"What...what was I going to do? I, could barely stop myself from wanting to kill everything around me. Damn it, I was...so caught up I nearly gave in to my hatred again and forgot what was most important.

Lacus, don't worry. I'll never, ever hurt you I promise. Huh, what is that?"

Ben notices something is wrong with her hair before he goes over and says,"

What is this? If Charley, or any of the others tried to mess with her I swear to, oh?"

To his shock as he goes to make sure Lacus is not hurt he touches her hair, and is shocked to see its loose! He lightly pulls on it, and to Ben's astonishment, her short red hair falls off, only to reveal her actual brown hair, just as long as it was before fall down! Ben looks at the red hair and realizes it's a kind of wig before he then looks at Lacus and says,

"You...never cut your hair? In the end, after everything, you still did not want to truly change yourself, did you? Lacus, after all that you changed on the outside, you still are, the same old Lacus. You tried to make everyone think you have become so different, so cold, so isolated, but your still, your still the Lacus that I love.

Oh Lacus, how could things have gotten this bad? Well, who am I kidding I know how, because the Blue Eyes White Dragon went on a rampage, and if we were strong enough that would not have had to happened. But it did, I was, not strong enough to defeat Damonus and the others and now, its come to this.

Lacus, its just like Zexion said, time and again I failed you, just when you needed my help the most. How, can I say that you should not be with Brad, with after everything else, he has somehow helped you more then once? As, as much as I want to just take you back with me right now, all that will do will cause more trouble for you. And, I don't want you to suffer anymore.

" With that he strokes Lacus's real hair off her face and sees that the crystal necklace she cherished is still around her neck squeezes her hand warmly before he lifts her up and puts her back on the bed before wiping off the dust he caused and putting the covers over her before he says,"

Lacus, I won't just talk about being able to help you like a idiot. I promise, that I will find a way, to somehow free you from your pain, and find a way to take the Blue Eyes White Dragon out of your body without killing you, so that you won't have to be tormented anymore!

But, until I can find how to save you, for as much as a disgusting being that he is, Brad is right, I am all talk till I can do something to help you. But, even if I have no idea how to help you now, I vow, with all the honor I have left, that, I will find a way, I will save you Lacus! Ill show you, just how much you mean to me, and only then, will I deserve to tell you, just how much you mean to me. So, if you can hear me at all, please, all I ask of you is don't give up on yourself just yet."

With that Ben sees that while Lacus still seems to be unconscious she has a slight smile form and no longer is sweating before Ben smiles back, and gets teary eyed and says,'

I , really don't feel comfortable leaving you with Brad and all of theses idiots thugs. But, hopefully you will wake up soon. After all, you are strong Lacus. All right, better make my way out after one last check. As much as I would love to slice Brad's head off here and now James is right, it will be better to inform everyone what is going on, so that Brad won't ever escape again! All right, time to get out before anything else goes on. Lacus, please be strong, and good by."

With that Ben sighs and quickly goes out of the room before closing the door and locking it to insure no other normal drunken party goer will try to replay Charley's very foolish and fatal mistake! However, just as he leaves, Lacus stirs once more, and while she still seems to be sleeping she has a tear come down her eyes as she says,"

I am so sorry, that your always suffering because of me. Ben, I am so, sorry."

* * *

With this little yet important revelation she seems to go back to sleep, if a little better then before. However, little does Ben know, that while this was going on, at the same time another important event has transpired! And to find out what I mean we now turn back time to just when Charley took Lacus out of the dance hall! At once after Brad had offer more girls to dance to entertain him, and as the former sectaries of Rugal, Vice and Mature are now dancing to show there loyalty to there new boss we see that the two are much more comfortable at dancing for a crowd then Lacus was as Brad claps and says,"

That's some fancy moves girl! I see you're wanting to earn the big tip!

" Mature then goes over and does some a back flip before she lands on Brad's legs and she says,"

Got that right handsome. Lord Rugal knew how to pay well, but I can see your going to be much more enjoyable to work with."

Brad chuckles as he says,"

Glad your not as behind with the times as your former loser of a boss or you would be joining him!

"Mature giggles and says," Don't worry, I am quite adaptable Lord Fowltror. That's why, if you need some extra pleasure ill be happy to provided it to you, for a price.

" Brad grins and says," Oh, really? Think I pay for what I can get for free?"

Mature flashes her eyelids as she says,"

Well, you said your lover is not willing to put out, so I thought you could use some satisfaction."

Brad drinks a whole bottle of some drink before he burps and says,"

Oh all to true dame. I only let Lacus get away with holding out because forcing my self on her with all that's inside her could be quite, explosive in many ways. However, I don't need to pay a single piece of Gill or Zenny to get my satisfaction! What to know why?"

Mature shrugs and says," What would that be you, AHH!!

" In a flash Brad punches her so hard she is split in half before she goes flying and he just laughs as blood gets on him before he says,"

Its because I can just make anyone I want give me the pleasure I need and kill anyone that gets in my way! Only losers need to play by the rules to get what they want! And since your to lame to figure that out, your out of my circle! Now, clean up that mess and shut up before you join her blonde!

"With that Vice quickly goes to do so before Brad laughs and says,"

Ah, I am all ready loving being the underworlds Big Daddy! Now when I cut lose I can just bribe or smash anyone that does not show the proper respect!"

All of a sudden Brad hears a chuckle before a voice he did not expect to hear says, "

Man, and I thought you were cocky before Brad! I thought even you would be smart enough to realize you can't just do what you feel like and screw other people around to much, other wise karma comes back to bite you hard!

" Brad narrows his eyes and says," Oh really? And just, what the? "

Brad is shocked to see Doug jump on the stage and take off his hat before he says,

"What's the long face Brad, not happy to see me?"

Brad at once gets up and says, "

How the hell did you losers get here? So, you want to try and crash my fun to?"

Doug puts up his hands and says,

"Easy there, you got the wrong idea. Ben is not here, no one else is either! It's all me."

Brad raises a eyebrow before he chuckles and says,

" Oh really? And you expect me to take that just because you say so?"

Doug chuckles and says," Come on, if Ben was here, don't you think

he would have all ready gone to attack you by now? I saw you and your buds going on a trip talking about a party, and it seemed like fun so I thought I see for myself. Really now, my pals are not up late enough most of the time anyway!

" Brad just cracks his neck before he says," Well, then you're even more of an idiot then I thought, Fitter! Because now your guts are going to be all smeared over the ceiling for trying to think you can stop me alone!"

Doug chuckles, shaking his head as he says,

"Slow down cowboy. When did I ever say I was here to expose your fun?"

Brad laughs loudly and says," Oh please, don't even try and worm your way out of this! You're an Enji Knight, the goodie two shoes of the universe. If you've seen what I've did today, it would go against your duty to let this slide. Besides, I know how badly Benny boy wants to see me fry so don't even try and pass off that your going to let this go!"

Doug just grins and says, "You really do assume things too much Brad. Ben and I, hell, me and the Enji order don't always see eye to eye on what is what really matters. I am just hear to give you props for racking in such a big score.

): I admit Brad, when we first met I thought you were just some simpleton who only knew how to punch things. However, you're quite the player, and you know how to do the most important thing of all, you're a man who knows how to get what he wants. Come on, if I was really here to screw you over then don't you think this place would be swarming with Enji Knights by now? Like I said, I am man enough to admit when I see who is the top dog."

Brad looks at Doug, before bursting in to laughter as he says, "

Hahaha, no way! Who would have thought, that one of Star Losers biggest pals can see who is the winner and who is the naïve loser? I am impressed Fitter, if your just saying this to save your hide then at least your amusing me. Good thing too since none of the high class kung fu you may have learned from your master can amount to my power!" Doug shrugs and says, "As much as I would hate to admit it, your right. No matter what I think about you, your stronger then me and unlike Ben and the others, I am man enough to

admit when I see who is the top dog."

Brad looks at Doug, before bursting in to laughter as he says,

"Hahaha, no way! Who would have thought, that one of Star Losers biggest pals can see who is the winner and who is the naïve loser? I am impressed Fitter, if your just saying this to save your hide then at least your amusing me. Good thing too since none of the high class kung fu you may have learned from your master can amount to my power!"

Doug shrugs and says, "As much as I would hate to admit it, your right. No matter what I think about you, your stronger then me and unlike Ben and the others, I am man enough to admit when I am beat. Real men know their limits, morons think they can achieve anything blindly.

" Brad chuckles and says,"

Well, at least there are a few real men in the Enji who can see through there whimsy washy methods and ideals! All right, just maybe I believe you Fitter. But if you were not here to rat me out, then why would you risk me killing you to confront me? Not just to share a laugh,

obviously." Doug gets serious and says,

"Because I am curious to know Brad, just what do you think you're going to go from here? It does not matter if I blab or not, you taking out all the major crime lords and taking all of that power for yourself is going to get noticed by someone somewhere. You seen us first hand bust down Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Kira, Xiza, and now Weil and all of the other nut jobs who were making troubling waves in the universe.

You really think once the Enji Masters, and everyone else who has a problem with you gets wind of your desire, that you can get away with it or are you just really that crazy?

"Brad just chuckles as he says, "

You think I am just blazing through on a wish like Benny boy and hoping it will come true? As if, I have every intention of seeing this through, and crushing anything that gets in my way! I am not going to just create a few waves Doug, I am going to cause a god damn tsunami that will wash away all of the worthless know nothing idiots and flood away all the useless trash!

Weil fused with his precious Death Star and he still does not have the raw unstoppable power that I have! You see, I am not just going to attack my enemies out in the open, I am going to break them from the inside! When the people all over see just how weak the government is to truly protect them, they will all see what I realized long ago.

That law and order is a fantasy, the only stability that can be brought is if your strong! The idiots that give the weak anything just because it's fair are the biggest losers of all! Why should worthless good for nothings ever get anything on the same playing field of the winners? Because they deserve to be happy too?

HAHAHA!!! Losers don't deserve to be happy, they don't deserve jack! If there lives amount to nothing but misery well too bad, you're a loser! You either find a way to become strong or you die! There is no place for the wishes of the weak, but what is even worse is the stuck up idiots that think just to make things fair losers should be allowed to dream they have the same rights as winners, as ME!!! Well, soon that's all going to change! With Lacus and all of her power firmly at my command, I have the power to waste any one who dares get in my way!

Benny boy, Ezan, the Masters, all of there special powers are worthless in the face of my absolute force! And the Zannacross Empire does not scare me at all, me and Lacus will smash all of those zombie jokers, out of date demons, along with the high and mighty Kira before they can even revive there beloved god of darkness! Then at last, it will be without debateand once everyone is put out of commission, the time of the true Champion will be undisputed!

HAHAHA, no one will be able to deny that Brad Fowltror, the Unstoppable Juggernaught is stronger then anyone, even god! And then everyone will worship me like a god, or suffer under a worse wrath then any god! Yes, at last the end of such worthless things like justice, honor, fairness, and rules! There will be no more jokes like heroes, or saviors, or any room for

worthless dreams and fantasies to exist! There will only be the world of Brad the great, a world of oh so sweet anarchy, where the only rules are that the strong can do what they want, and the weak have no right but to serve the strong's wishes or die for being foolish! And since I am all ready king of the hill, I'll be able to do what ever I want, when ever I want, forever! So, get a clear picture of just how big a score I am trying to make Doug?"

Doug just sighs and says, "

Damn Brad, I've gotta hand it to you. As far as survival goes, you know your stuff and it's impressive. Still, seems you know what you want, and how to get it pure and simple. I always do like keeping it simple.

" Brad nods and says, "All of theses big shots with all of there titles and so called knowledge always have to make things so god damn complicated when they are just trying to make a excuse for there existence! But, in the end they are just talking about a lot of stuff no one cares about, because all we really care about is fulling are desires, know what I am saying? And I am going to do everyone a favor and simplify things, or more like simplifying the entire nature of the universe!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

I have to admit it Brad, you and I think more alike then I would have ever thought."

Brad responds with," And why you saying that like it's a bad thing? It means there is hope for you yet Fitter! At first I thought you were like Ben, all obsessed with lame heroics and trying to dream about things he will never have! But, your smarter then I thought. There might be a place for you in my kingdom of power!"

Doug nods and says, "You do have that right Brad, I am not as foolish as Ben and the others about what we are fighting for. I have no patience for nonsense anymore, I just like things to be to the point! And I especially hate idiots who drag things along the edges just to sound tougher then they are! I don't fight for justice, or to be a hero, I just fight because I handle conflicts in my own way...and I do love a good fight! I don't have my head stuck in the clouds like most others in the Enji seem to do. I know that we won't change anything by winning this war, that we will be just as stupid and selfish and that in a matter of no time we will be back to square one.

I originally joined the Enji because I wanted to save those who were being oppressed; you could say I was naive once. However, after seeing how stupid most people are, I am getting tired of risking my neck for a bunch of ingrates.

And I also realized after fighting this hard, that in the end no matter what we live in a cruel world and in the end we are all out for are selves. Idiots who dream about how it should be other wise just can't take the truth. Sadly, Ben is one of them. He just can't accept that him and Lacus are not to be, and that will be his downfall."

Brad laughs and says, "

Obviously the loser can't read the headlines, and see that Lacus will never love a spineless worthless dreamer!

Too bad your so loyal to the Enji that your going to go down with that lame ship of light! It's a shame really, you are so close that, if you were willing to come to your senses we could have had a great time! Think about it Doug, you want to be a winner or a loser? If you side with me, you will have even greater power, and you won't be restricted by anything or anyone ever again! I am making an offer you can't refuse Doug, you going to get everything or let your lame bond with Ben and the others cause you to share your fate."

Doug just chuckles and says,

"Your asking something something quite big of me, not something that can be decided so casually, for me anyway. I will definitely consider your offer though, it is interesting."

Brad just cracks his neck and says,

"Don't take too long to make up your mind Doug. I don't have the patience to trust you long enough!"

Doug puts on his stolen headgear again before he shrugs and says,

"Oh I know. You've every right to be suspicious, but I think you'll see that I'm sincere in due time. I'll get back to you when the time's right. Give it a week or so, and I should know."

Brad spits on the ground and says,

"I'm not usually this lenient with people; take that however you like, Fitter. But know this: the Enji Knights are going to fall, and any attachment you have to your friends...is it really worth sticking by them to the end and passing up having everything? Think about it man, even though to me it's a no brainier!

You've proven that you don't need to have special powers, like Benny boy's Chosen or the 'Super Elite' that is Ezan, to be strong--you've definitely risen through the ranks, and you can be that much more! You scratch my back and I scratch yours, there's a lot that you and I can benefit from."

that Doug at once says, "

The points you make are good, and I'd hate to cut this short, my good man. I have to split before too many people start getting suspicious; unlike you I don't have a rich girl with connections being able to cover my tracks. Enjoy your party, champ

." With that Doug at once dashes off to the exit, and with that Brad laughs and says,

" Oh I will, I WILL!! All right, the king has a craving for meat, so bring on the prime ribs!"

Doug goes out before he exists the palace and makes sure no one is around him before he facepalms and says,

"Oh man, pretending I wanted to eat the same cake that was on Brad's plate makes me want to hurl. But, at least I have a better insight at what that nut is thinking. He is nothing like what Sabin or the others think; Brad is truly evil! I never did trust him, but I can use this...alliance of convenience, to my advantage, and perhaps even learn more about Fowltror's intentions! He and I do agree about survival of the fittest, though I dare say he has a much more extreme view of it. As cruel as it is, the strong will win and the weak will fall no matter how you spin it. I know Ben has the power to take down that oversized jackass, but if he is clouded by his doubts, he will be falling into Brad's hands!

As long as Ben is still fixated on Lacus, Brad will win for sure. The kid's gotta realize that if you want to win, you have to play rough and learn to let go if your going to survive. Good thing that I am willing to cross the red tape, gives my friends an edge!

Still, hope James does not spill the beans on this to Ben, because I certainly do not need a bigger headache than I already have. Well, better figure out a way to get back to Corneria, and a cheap way while we are on it! I can probably hitch a ride on one of the shuttles here before Brad starts going nuts again.

Oh? Man, looks like here I better split before everyone goes nuts!"

With that Doug goes off, but little does he know that Ben was watching him talk to Brad!

* * *

Yes, Ben entered the upper right hall of the large dance chamber and overheard Brad and Doug's chat midway, and saw everything, without knowing Doug was bluffing going over to to the Dark side! As we once more turn to are weary hero he is struggling to contain his outrage as he says," Doug, what the, what the hell are you doing here? And most of all, what the hell are you talking to Brad for!? Talking, about how he is right? Talking, about joining him in his mad revolt against everything? If this is some joke, its not funny! What ever this is, I want a answer Doug, right now! I am tired of being treated like a fool, I am going to get a answer out of someone today! "

With that Ben blasts out of the building to chase his teammate.

* * *

But for now we change are view to what caused Doug to hurry up and leave, and it was none other then the entire division under the command of Jin! We now turn to the corrupt member of the Lylat army, who has just got all of his forces ready to storm Andross 's palace! As we turn to Ky 's crazed brother he is looking around the area before he turns to Tager and says,

" So, we sure everyone is in there? "

Tager nods and says,"

Yes sir, a large group can be conformed to be in the former estate of Andross. However, I am not sure this is wise Major, reports say, that it seems more like a party is going on in there then a illegal tournament. This, might not be the right location.

" Jin snickers as he says," It's just a front! Those Crime lords think they can fool me, but ill show them that no one tries to embarrass Jin Kisaragi! "

Noel then looks around before she says," But sir, what if the Dark Tekken Gauntlet is not going on around here? What, if its just some people having there own party? It, will look quite bad if we charge in no where near are targets"

Jin looks furious as he says," Don't question my judgment Vermillion! Even if by some change we are off with the data, it still is a party full of unauthorized unlawful actives! I won't stop now, ill drag all of those hot shots and give them what they deserve! All right men, don't make a mess but don't let those criminals get away with mocking the might of the Lylat army! Now, time to move in! " His troops nod and prepare to move, before all of a sudden a deep voice says,

" If you value your life, you won't move a inch. I all ready have something of interest in that building, and I don't need interference!

"Jin raises a eyebrow as he turns around and says,"

What the hell? What kind of, huh?" To his shock he sees a tall man with red hair who wears prayer beads around his neck, a charcoal gray dōgi and a piece of twine around his waist in lieu of an obi. This man has dark skin and red eyes full of demonic rage, and Jin just says,"

Who the hell do you think your talking to! What, you're a member of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet huh?"

The man just walks forward and says,"

I declined the invitation, because I thought no one was worthy to fight me. However, fighters that were a lot more powerful then I expected apparently showed up, so now I will see if theses unexpected turn of events will give me the worthy battle I have been seeking! I will only ask once, get out of my way or I will make you move!

" Jin takes out his sword and all of his troops, along with Noel point there guns at him before he says,

" So, you're a hot shot fighter huh? Well to bad, your party is over! Your just another fighter, you can't resist me! All men, open, AHH!!"

With that the red haired fighter clutches his fist and smashes his foot on to the ground before he unleashes a massive amount of red energy to nearly blow everyone away before he says,

" A mere fighter? ME!? Insolent brat, I am_ Akuma_, supreme master of the fist, and the most powerful martial artist in this dimension! Your law has no reign over me!

" Noel gasps as she says," What, Akuma, is that not the name of the rumored champion of the previous Dark Tekken Gauntlet?"

Jin snickers and says," Who cares he is just one man! Everyone, put this raging demon in his, GUH!!

" In a instant Akuma shows that he has more then earned his reputation, as in the blink of the eye he has attacked with such speed that he has hit everyone with such force that most of them are all ready unconscious! As Jin sees Tager and Noel fall to the ground he clutches his now hurt chest as he falls to his knees and says,

" Damn it, how can this be? Activate the, guh."

As he to looses conscious Akuma just stands up straight up and says,

" Be glad you get to live since I am saving my power for the fighter that can hopefully make me put some effort! For so long I have been seeking, but now its time to see if someone will make me use my full power for the first time in ages!

"He then looks at the palace and at once warps in to it, and appears to see Brad now fully drunk and yelling at a wall!

Akuma just looks around floating in the middle of the room and he says,"

I thought the great power was here, but, no one hear looks any where near worthy! And even if they were, they seem too intoxicated to put up a challenge anyway! Blast it! What a waste of time! I might as well, huh, wait, what's this presence? Wait, it's faint but could it be? Ah, so this truly is fate! Yes, time to erase all of that fools mistakes!"

A few dancers notice Akuma before one yells and says,"

Hey dude, you hear to tell jokes?

" Akuma looks annoyed before he says," Why should I, when you jokes are all ready the entire comedy act? Enough, don't waste my time! "

With that Akuma has his energy flare up and blow several people around him away before the Kenji symbol for ten or sky appears on his back and he blasts out of the wall! Slate looks at Brad as he says,

" Hey Brad, was that guy our friend, or the pizza guy?"

Brad just bleaches' and says,

" Shut up Slate, I told you to stop bothering me over every lame detail! Bah, get me more drinks!

" Slate then snarls and says," No way man, they are moving to fast! Maybe after I, urg."

With that Slate passes out from the amount of drinks he chugged down and Brad just laughs madly.

However, since this is all ready nothing but an annoying scene we now turn back to Doug!

* * *

Ben's hard liner friend is flying back to Los Venomous 's spaceport in hopes of finding a ride back to Corneria and as we turn back to him he is checking his wallet! Seeing the amount of credit he has left on his card causes Doug to chuckle nervously as he says, "

Damn, guess its been a while since I put some money in the account. Still, if I haggle one of the decent guys and go for an Enji discount maybe I can get something decent. Even if I have to stuff myself in a cargo hold I better find something before, whoa!"

Doug stops in his tracks because in a blink of a eye Ben has warped in front of him, with his arms crossed and a VERY furious look in his eyes before Ben says,

"Before what Doug?" Doug blinks for a second before he chuckles and says,

"Oh wow, what a coincidence! I didn't figure you the type to come to a place like this buddy!"

Ben responds with,

"Coincidence, right. Look at you Doug, with those shades you took from Wesker and your new hat you're looking like one of those old styled gangsters! Hope you're not dressing up for a role you want to play. Damn it Doug, you have a lot of explaining to do, and you better have a good answer!"

Doug just puts his hands in to the air as he says, "Answer? I don't know what you're talking about, my good man."

Ben shows just how little patience he has before he has his energy explode and he says,

"Don't screw with me Doug! I saw you, I saw you talking with Brad, and talking about joining him on his mad cause! Doug, come with me to the Tri-Edge, we are going to have a little talk. Time you, huh?

" All of a sudden the two see a bight red light comes right for them and to the shock of the Enji none other then Akuma stops and hovers in the air above them!

Akuma at once looks delighted as he says," Yes, YES!! You two are the powerful fighters I have been seeking! And what luck, its none other then Gouken's last puppy, ready to be put out to pasture!" Doug looks shocked before his eyes widen and he says,

"What the, are you freaking kidding me?! Your, Master Gouken's insane brother? Oh come on!"

Akuma laughs and says, "So you do remember me, good because now I can cut short the introductions! I did not even want to bother wasting my time in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet this year because I thought it would be as dull as last time. However, I am glad I stayed around just in case a genuine challenge would show up! Now then, its time to show my brother just how worthless he is!" Doug shrugs before he gets in to a fighting stance and says,

"Man, talk about random but whatever! I have more then enough energy to beat down a guy who uses the darkside to fight!"

Akuma laughs as he powers up and says, "Yes, let your confidence blind you to your doom! As long as you only fight at the level of my brother you will never concur me! The absurdity of your confidence is, entertaining. However, now I will proceed to show you just how futile it is to take on someone who has mastered the power of the Satsui no Hado! Its time to, huh? What the?"

All of a sudden Ben has appeared right in front of the new arrival's face with his hand pointing right at Akuma 's face before he has his energy explode and he says,

' I am not having anything interrupt me, NOT NOW!!!"

With this he instantly fires a massive blue energy blast at Akuma, and to Doug's shock, blasts the dark martial artist far away before a massive explosion can be seen at the verge of there eye sight! Ben at once turns to Doug and says, "You're not getting out of this no matter what Doug! You will answer to me, so follow me!" With that Doug sighs and says, "

Yeah yeah, whatever."

With that Ben motions to the port and at once Ben and Doug return to the Tri-Edge. As they enter Max's former ship they see James and Ky talking before James at once sees them and he says, "

Ben, your back I see. How, did it go?"

Ben responds with,"

Lets just say, it could have gone a lot better. Still, at least something sort of good came out of it. However, I came to get answers out of Brad and now I need answers out of this guy!

" With that Doug walks up and snickers before he says,

"I figured you'd rat on me."

Ben at once turns to James and says,

"What the, you knew he was tagging along too, James? "

James sighs and says," Only when we were all ready in the middle of fighting the members of the Emperor's hands Ben, trust me. I only did not inform you, because well, you were in a rush and had bigger things to worry about then are teammate deciding to be a lone wolf. Or more like a rebel with out a cause. However, while we seem to be on the subject now I would like to get my answers as well Doug."

Doug looks annoyed as he says,

"All of you cool down. This is just a misunderstanding." Ben has a deadly calm look form on his face as he says,

"If that's the case, then lets get to the bottom of this right now. Why were you talking with Brad Doug, and saying you were even thinking about betraying the Enji Knights for him! Do you have any idea just how serious this is?

" Doug grins and says,"

You must really think lower of me than I thought if you think I was serious about that. Join with Brad? I almost gagged while putting up that act. In a nutshell, I was only getting information out of him. Satisfied?

" Ben shrugs and says, "Not yet. If what you say is true, then now all that is left is why did you go with us, and went to do your own thing? If both of are goals were to uncover what Brad was after, why did you go behind your backs to do your own thing!?"

James nods and says," Yes, I am afraid I still don't see the logic behind going your own way when we wanted the same thing other then desiring to make things more complicated for yourself."

Doug laughs and looks down before he says, "

Why? Because while we wanted the same thing, we have different ideas on how to get it. Ben, James, no offense but I needed to do this all on my own, to see things without anyone holding me back. Besides, I was looking for more then what was going on in Brad's head.

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says," What do you mean? What else could you be looking for?"

Ky then raises a eyebrow as he says,

"Wait, you mean you interrogated Lacus like you said you desired to?

At once Ben clothes his fist as he says," What, WHAT? Doug, what the hell do you think you're doing?

" Doug rolls his eyes and says, " Easy there prince charming. Not interrogate, I just wanted to ask Lacus a few questions! And, I got them; even if they were not what anyone wanted to hear. I now know why Lacus is acting the way she is, and just how badly Brad has her wrapped around his finger. And, after what I seen, sorry to say but it looks pretty bad. The girl just has not faith in her self, and I honesty don't see any hope for her. Hell, after my chat about self confidence and facing your problems all she does is become Brad's pole dancer! Ben, I know you're close to Lacus, but I think you just have to expect she is to far gone to come back to the person that was your friend.

"James sees Ben getting angrier by the second before he turns to Doug and says,

"Enough Doug! Not now!

" Doug looks just as serious before replying with,

" Yes now; like it or not you both, and EVERYONE else need to face the facts! Because I am your friend, I think it would be a good idea if you cut your losses before you're dragged down with her! It may hurt to face the facts, but its better that you take this pain then letting your hopes cost you everything!"

Ben has his magical energy explode the entire ship, and maybe the planet begins to shake before Ben glares at Doug and says,"

How dare you, HOW DARE you talk like discarding Lacus like she is some bad fruit! Cut my losses? She is my oldest, most important friend, and she is in serious pain right now! She was there for me, and you expect me to turn my back and let her suffer? I am not heartless, not like you seem to be Doug! She is suffering through so much, and she is drowning in despair!"

Doug slams his fist in to the wall and says,

" Damn it Ben, open your eyes! If she wanted your or anyone else's help, she would have asked for it and not throw her self away in to Brad's oversized arms! I know you care for her, but in the end the fact is if she won't try to save herself then there is nothing any one else can do! So, stop trying to see things that are not ever going to be real and move on, we have a war to win after all!

" Ben looks down as he says,

" Move on, move on? So your saying, its fine to just let Lacus drown in her suffering? I should just stand by, and tolerate Brad and everyone abuse her? I should just stand by, and let filth like Charley just go on and rape her?"

The fellow Enji all step back as James widens his eyes and says," What!? What, what are you talking about Ben?

"Ben is so upset he has a tear form in his eye before he says, "

That new scumbag Charley that hanged out with Brad, after she passed out from being embarrassed in front of everyone, Charley took her back, and wanted to have his way with her. If I, if I just stood by, Lacus, would have, well, it does not matter, I made sure that would NEVER happen again! You saying Lacus deserves that? You're telling me she brought THAT on herself!?" Doug looks shocked as he says, "

Whoa man, I don't wish any girl to go through that! Don't put words in my mouth. I am just saying--

" Ben then goes on and says,"

Listen Doug, you may think Lacus is hopeless, but you don't know her like I do! I saw her, I saw how hurt she was, she does not even want to do any of this! Lacus is just scared, she does not know what to do and is just acting out of fear. The real Lacus, the Lacus that I care about is not gone, she just is too afraid to show herself, because she thinks everyone hates her, and wants to use her for there own ends! She, she even still has her real hair, and is just wearing a wig! She went back to Brad, because I could not do anything to help her, and she thought Brad was the only place for her! And with you acting this way you're sure as hell not helping Doug!

Don't you dare tell me to give up on Lacus! What gives you the right to be the final authority on who is worth saving or not anyway? Who the hell do you think you are Doug? People need help when they are in pain, they should not have to be left to there fate because no one cares enough to help them! After all Doug, have you forgotten that we are Enji Knights? Its are job to help people in there time of need, most of all are friends!"

Doug sighs and says, "The main focus of Enji is to take down evil over powered freaks that want to have are way, helping people with there personal issues is the job of a shrink! Look Ben, I am not saying Lacus deserves to have a living hell, so again, quit putting god damn words in my mouth. But she is the only one that can find a way to get out of it, and if she can't, then she can't! In the end, the only person who can help you is yourself, everything else is just many shades of bull! If you can't accept reality, then it's going to pass you by! No matter how rough life is, the cold hard truth is that you can only expect it or let it crush you!"

Ky then gets annoyed and says, "

Life may be cruel, but we all band together to make it less cruel Doug, to make things better! We are all fighting, to save this universe from the forces of evil, and work to create a better world where this kind of suffering will be a thing of the past!"

Doug just laughs out loud as he says,"

Sorry Ky, but that's a load of crap! I know what King Atem and the Masters say are all with good intentions, and it does wonders for keeping so many peoples morals up with such a bloody war going on. However, I am sick and tired, of both sides trying to clam they are going to change the future! Everyone it seems is sick of how we act, and its nothing but a bunch of whining! They cry because life is too tough? Well too bad; life is tough, and some times even cruel but that's how it is! There is no point dreaming about things changing, we have been this way after billions of years, and no matter how technology improves are faults will still be with us! But, that does not mean we have to be erased like how the Zannacross freaks keep preaching for, we just tough it up, ride through the bad times and deal with it! Eventually, beings across the universe will be waging war with one another, and we won't be here to do anything about it. The cycle always repeats."

Ben then looks at Doug and says," So then Doug, if your saying there is no point to dream about things ever improving, then what are we fighting for then? What are you fighting for?

Doug smirks and says, "Its simple, to live for another day! I don't need a reason, I'm only following the law of nature that has existed since the beginning of time! The pleasures of living, I don't need any fancy ideals--just to live a decent and normal life! When you boil down to it, every conflict revolves around these simple things, so it would be so much better if we stop with all of theses pointless little dramas!

"James sighs as he says,

"Damn it Doug, it's not that simple! Things don't just boil down to simple things like you would wish!"

Doug gets angry as he says smashes the wall again with his fist and says, "It damn should be!! Everything, would be so much simpler if everyone would just cut the nonsense and expect that this is how it is! I hate Brad's guts, but he is right about one thing. The strong are the ones who win and the weak lose. That's how it's been, and how it always will be. If you're going to let things weaken you, if you're going to let nonsense cloud you, you're never going to be man enough to take down all of the guys like Kira, Sephiroth, Brad, and Zannacross himself who are not letting anything hold them back! And that's why, for the good of everyone you have to let this drama with Lacus go, and just focus on the simple things to win it! I know it's painful, but you know what I mean?

" Everyone is quite for a few seconds before Ben just looks down and says,"

Doug, you're my friend, right?"

Doug raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Damn it, of course I am Ben! But I won't pull punches, even if I have to hurt you to toughen you up, I won't hesitate to do what it takes to make sure no damn drama that you can't do anything about bring you down!

"Ben just slowly walks forward, still hunched over and says,"

So, after all of this, in the end you think the same as Brad? You think, that the way things go down is that the strong can do whatever they want, and the weak must expect there fate as losers? That they should be punished just because they were not as lucky as the winners?

" Doug chuckles nervously as he says,"

Knock it out man your acting creepy! I don't agree with all Brad says, I sure as hell don't agree with killing people and making them suffer just to get a kick out of it! But, I tell you what, what he says about the strong being winners are the cold hard truth Ben.

Those that hesitate, those that just wish about things and don't take action, that are to soft to do what it takes to win, will always be on the bottom of the food chain! Lacus has chosen to be weak and sulk in despair, and no one can change that ! I don't agree with all Brad says, I sure as hell don't agree with killing people and making them suffer just to get a kick out of it! But, I tell you what, what he says about the strong being winners are the cold hard truth Ben. Those that hesitate, those that just wish about things and don't take action, that are to soft to do what it takes to win, will always be on the bottom of the food chain!

That's why Ben, you have to decide once and for all if you want to let your obsession with saving Lacus drag you down with her or man up and be strong to, GUH!!!"

In an instant Ben shocks everyone, when in a blink of the eye he punch's Doug in the gut, so hard there is a shockwave, his hat is blown off, and his glasses shatter! As blood comes out of Doug's mouth Ben just glares at Doug with a look of pure insanity as he grins and says,

"If you think so fond of the way you think things go down, better be ready to play by those rules! You, you think ill stand for this Doug? I had enough of your nonsense! I had enough of your nonsense, I won't allow your traitorous acts to continue! Doug, I don't care if that's the truth of this dimension, because, I will never, EVER expect that has the only way things have to be!

Listen Doug, I refuse to believe, that only the ruthless deserve to have want they what, a person should not suffer for being "weak", for being kind! I am fighting this war, to insure that everyone has the chance to be happy, not just those who are naturally the best, or who are the best at getting what they want! After all, I was one of those, weaklings once. I, never was the best at learning things right away, I was always behind the best, and they always looked down on me, thinking they were better then me! And because I did not feel like putting down others to get ahead, I , found myself always seeming to be, behind. You know something Doug?

If we were to go by your way of doing things, I never would be where I was now. And that's because I only got this far, because everyone, including and especially you, have helped me when I needed help! We have to help each other to survive Doug, and right now more then ever Lacus needs my help!

No matter what you say, on my honor and pride as an Enji, on the oath that I swore to Max, I will save her no matter what it takes! You may think that only the strong have the right to be happy but, that's your opinion! I realized long ago that while we may not all see eye to eye the only way to get anything done is to find a middle ground. That's why, I won't condemn you for thinking what you think Doug. However, don't you dare assume, that everyone has to think your way is the only way or they are wrong!

Because my opinion Doug, is that your just frustrated that things are not as simple as you would like, that people can't handle things as easy as you would wish! Well, tough Doug, this is our universe, but while you have no hope that we can get better, I do! So I guess you will just have to deal with it. Because while acting like a hero may be to much for you, I will keep trying to be a worthy hero no matter what!

Doug, don't ever have to make it come down between choosing you or Lacus, because, you won't like the answer. You think you can just dance across the line between good and evil Doug, but trust me, your tiptoeing too close to the edge. So for now, just take a nap Doug.

" With that Doug just coughs up blood and staggers back as the place where Ben hits him has smoke coming out before he looks at Ben and says,"

Damn it, you just, have to be more stubborn then me. Calling yourself a better hero then me? Then now come your just being like Brad and resorting to solving things with violence eh? "

Ben just clutches his fist and energy comes out before he laughs and says,

" The no knowing hypocrite full of lies dares to judge me? Stop wasting my time, your the one who is weak, who can't handle that not everyone thinks the same! Just go to sleep Doug, before you spout so much idiotic traitorous talk, that you start sounding like a traitor! After all, I thought you know, just how much I hate traitors. "

Doug just chuckles before he says," God damn it, i see now. So, your still in there, you crazy jackass. Guh.

" With that the force of Ben's punch fully takes effect and Doug falls to the ground and is instantly unconscious! James looks at Doug and says,

" Ben, he, is going to wake up right?

" Ben sees his fist is trembling before he clutch's his head and he says,"

He, should be fine after a while. I only hit him to knock him out, even if I seemed to overdo it a little. Still, its better he is quite now, before I really lost it.

" Everyone sees this and are to shocked to speak till the tense moment is broken when T4-X5 enters the room and says,"

Ah, so you have returned at last from your venture Master Auro, I am glad you have managed to do so without losing any part of your body. Oh, Doug Fitter has joined us? My, what an odd place to take a nap. Ah, master, I have happened to notice your temperature seems a little high from what my sensors can pick up. Are you feeling well?"

Ben just laughs darkly and falls to his knees before he says,

" Not really, I don't feel well at all T4. I came here to try and find a way to make things better, and find the truth. But, while I found and solved a few things, things are just worse then ever! I did not managed find anything about Brad's past, all I found out about him is that he is more insane then ever, and has no care at all what happens to Lacus! However, because of the Emperor Hands and Zexion all trying to attack Lacus, I was not able to question any of the crime lords about the truth of the Juggernaught Project, and now Brad has killed them all and taken all of there power to become the new kingpin of crime and try and drag Lacus to hell with his demented ideas! And to top it off, now Doug is gone mad and thinks he knows best about how to solve things and causes more messes in the first place!

Good grief, when it rains it freaking maelstroms!

"Max's former droid butler looks at Doug before seeing that Ben is pale before he says,"

I see, that is quite vexing. Still Master Auro, try not to let this get to you to much. This kind of stress can effect battle performance all the way up to fifty percent and can also have other hazardous effects. "

Ky sighs as he says," To be honest, I am quite shocked how ruthless and cold Doug's behavior has become, its quite unsettling to say the very least.

"James nods and says," Like I said previously, this war has taken its toll, if in a different way then it effects others. I can, understand some of the stuff Doug is trying to say, but, he is making it to simple, to harsh, and way to unforgiving. It's, kind of like what happened to Max in that regard. Both of them just got too fed up with how stupid things can turn out.

"Ben nods and says,"

Yah, but Max lost a lot of friends, was betrayed by what he thought was his closest friend, and found a world of people that he had come to respect be destroyed by that friends before he was also framed for it! Doug, does not have nearly as good a excuse. Damn it Doug, I really want to be able to keep trusting you. But how can I when you go against us?" James goes over to Ben and says,"

Don't only dwell on the negatives Ben. Remember, your actions prevented a horrible thing from happening to Lacus. And from what you told me, it seems there is still hope for Lacus. Since I believe in you, and I seen what she is truly like, I will continue to believe in her as well. "

Ben smiles and pats James on the shoulder as he says,

" James, thanks. I am glad to have as good a friend as you. Still, I just feel bitter about knowing all that Brad's been up to and not really being able to prove it. " James grins as he goes to his pocket and says," Who said anything about not being able to prove what Brad did today? Remember the recording on your helmet? Even though it got destroyed in the fight I was able to save all of the data. And besides that, I got more with this."

James then takes out a small metal sphere, before he snaps his fingers and a metal vine appears out of Doug's glove! James sees Ben's confused look and says," I prepared well to insure are trip here came back with results Ben. Part of the reason I did not tell you about finding out about Doug, is that I secretly planted a small nano spy camera on his outfit when we snaked hands. I, wanted to make sure Doug kept his word, and as a bonus, now we have absolute proof that Brad killed the crime lords. "

Ben looks very happy as he says,

" Wow, I am glad your able to think that far ahead and so quickly with stuff like that James! All right, this is great! It may get messy, but we can show this to Master Myers, and Brad will be finished!

"Ky nods and says,

" It is indeed a blessing that this injustice will be able to be brought to light. Still, just to be sure, your aware that both Lacus, and Doug can also suffer consequences for this correct? My brother Jin could suffer as well, but, he brought that on himself. "

Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

I am ready to do what it takes to make sure justice prevails. Its true that I just promised Lacus I would do what ever it takes to protect her, but, even if this causes trouble for her now, compared to what could happened it's the lesser of two disasters and, hopefully in time she will be able to forgive me. And as for Doug, he brought this on himself so he will have to answer to the Masters for showing what he did was the good idea or not. "

Ky nods and says," We all do what we think is right, but sometimes one's views is more radical then others and conflicts in what bringing forth a good cause can cause trouble. Ben, I seen first hand your intentions and I know with out a doubt you have a firm, but kind outlook. I am glad we got to work together and hope your able to succeeded in getting Lacus back from the darkness. Now, I must go now to make sure Jin , dose not do anything to rash. He may have weak morals but he is still my brother."

Ben chuckles and extends his arm as he says," Oh trust me Ky, I understand. Good luck Ky, thanks for the help and may the force of light be with you till we meet again."

With this Ky nods and goes off the landing bay before the doors close and James says,"

Well, there is no point sticking around here anymore. Shawl we get going, the others are likely worried sick by now."

Ben nods and says," Yah, the sooner we are home the better. In fact, once we enter hyperspace contact the Masters at once. Unlike some others, I don't feel like leaving others in the dark for stupid petty reasons."

James nods and says," Sounds like a plan. In that case time to prepare to lift off. Um, Ben, are you feeling ok? You, don't look well."

Ben looks in a mirror and sees he is sweating hard before he rotates his arm around and says,"

Well, guess it has been a long day. I, do feel really tired, and my arms kind of hurt. I, think ill go take a nap my self. You guys, can handle the rest right?"

James nods and says,"

Of course, just get some rest."

Ben nods and says,"

Thanks. I guess T was right, all of this stress does get to you after a while. Sorry I could not find anything about the Juggernaught project T3. But, I won't give up." The droid nods and says," I know you will master, there are still leads to be fallowed. Oh, and you called me T3, my name is T4." Ben chuckles and says," Ah I see, sorry about that. Sigh, you know, your name is to much like a box then a name. I think ill call you, yah,, ill call you Donatello for now on, seems more fitting." What Ben now thinks of as Donatello looks as confused as a droid can get as his responds is,"

Donatello, sir? But, my name is clearly T4-X5! Its in my programing!

" Ben chuckles and says,"

I know, but that's just a cold mass production name. Max may not have had the time to give you a real name but I think this fits you well, and so ill stop mis pronouncing it. Hey, if you don't like that I have a few others.

Lets see, you like Alfred, C3P0, J,"

With that he hears the droid sigh before he says," All right, I suppose I can stomach answering to that name. But only from you master Auro! "Ben chuckles and says,"

Works for me. All right, I think I need some sleep. If you want to move Doug some where else then find by me haha. " With that Ben goes to the private quarters of the Tri-Edge before James sees Ben grasp his arm again and wince in pain before James sighs and says,

" Well, glad even under the stress Ben is still able to hand on to himself. When he attacked Doug, I thought Idious had come out for a while. Great, just more of what we don't need, I do hope we find solutions to theses problems soon. All right, let's get out of here." With James proceed to get the Tri-Edge ready for take off, and in a matter of minutes the part ship part Gundam blasts out of the sky!

* * *

Little does the Enji onboard know that someone is watching them leave, however, its not Brad nor Lacus, but Akuma! While Ben's sudden attack did catch him off guard and blow him away the self proclaimed "Master of the Fist" has show to us that his power is not one to take lightly as he was after enough time able to blow away the energy beam with the aura! And as we now turn to Akuma he is looking at the Tri-Edge and breathing hard as it becomes a blazing star before he says,"

That fighter, he was quick, powerful and ruthless. I like it! It seems I found my worthy opponents at left! Damn it, but I don't know where they went! Well, ill find a way to pick up the trail. When the Raging Demon has something in his sights, I never stop! Worthless pupil of Gouken, and your ally, we will meet again and settle this! Now, time to get off this rock.

* * *

" With that Akuma goes off, but now to forward the plot of are story, so does time! Yes, we now fast forward time a bit to as the Tri-Edge is now descending in to the atmosphere of Corneria and all readying preparing to dock in to Hallowed Bastion! As we return to the cockpit of the Tri-Edge Ben and James are seated, and Doug, is still knocked out from Ben's punch of rage before Ben sees the docking bay and chuckles as he says,"

Well, I think I see Moz, Hiryuumon and Cloud sensei all ready waiting for us! Man, I did not mean to make everyone worry about me. "

James shrugs and says,"

Don't feel bad for what you did Ben, you contacted Moz just as you left so it's not like you kept them in the dark. Well, hopefully once we explain things they will relax.

" Ben chuckles and says," Well, with what we have to tell, I doubt that. But, it needs to be told anyway. All right, lets go." With that in a minute the Tri-Edge lands, and in another minute Ben and James walk out of the ship. Ben can not even step off the landing plank before Hiryuumon tackles him and says,

" BOSS!!! What happened, why you leave in the middle of the night? Moz said something about fallowing Brad or something? You worried me sick!

" Ben laughs and quickly pets his Digimon partner and says,"

Hey Hiryuumon, sorry to worry you. Still, I assure you, it was for a good cause.

"Cloud chuckles and says,"

Moz told me and the others. You fallowed Brad to planet Venom? Why?"

Ben sighs and says,"

Hey Cloud sensei, er, it's kind of a long story. But, ill explain everything to you soon. Still, it might be better if I just wait till I explain everything to Master Myers as well."

Cloud sighs and says," It's that bad huh? Well, Master Myers is talking with King Atem at the moment. However, he is suppose to be back in a hour at the most. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Oh no, its worse. Let's just say, we have to find a way to deal with Brad once and for all, for everyone's sake. And hopefully, still find a way to find a way to make sure Lacus does not go down with him!

"Moz floats on Ben's head as he says," Don't worry Ben, I know this whole thing is rough for you, but, you just have to have faith! Once Lacus sees just how badly Brad is behaving, she is bound to snap out of it sooner or later Kupo!" Ben looks glum as he says," I, really hope so Moz, because the way Brad is acting now, I don't know how much lower he has to go for her to break away. In the mean time, I am going to do what I can, to find a way to help her see being with Brad is not the only choice she has! Cloud Sensei, while I am waiting for Master Myers, I am going to be in the liberty. I, am going to research everything I can about the celestial beasts, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and anything related to them to find a way to free Lacus from this curse!

" Cloud chuckles and says,

" Well, since no one has figured out how to find a solution to that so far, your not going to find the answer easily Ben. But, I wish you the best of luck. I would help you but that's not really the kind of thing I excel at. Besides, before you go off, you should know there are a few people that have been waiting a while to see you."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," What, do you mean? Um, its, not a bad thing again is it? Because, no offense but I don't think I can handle any more bad news.

"Hiryuumon laughs and says," Don't worry boss, this is just the thing to cheer you up! Your going to be happy, all of are friends from the other worlds have come to visit!

" Ben responds with," Friends from other worlds? That, can mean a lot Hiryuumon, what are you, oh?"

All of a sudden he sees a plumb short man wearing blue overalls with gold button and a red shirt, wearing a hat with a M on it come out of the corner and say,"

It's a me, Mario! Ah, so you a returned at last Ben! That's a good, this tour was nice but I was being to worry.

"Ben at once grins as he says,"

Mario? Hey, it's great to see you! How's it going? I, admit I did not see this coming."

Mario walks up and the hero from the Mushroom Kingdom at once goes to shake Ben's hand before he says,

" I came here with Princess Peach when she came to take part of the debate revolving the Zeon Federation and the treaty stuff. Since we were all around we thought we would see how you guys are a doing and offer to help!

"Ben grins as he says," Ah, you mean Yoshi and Luigi are here to?"

All of a sudden another voice chuckles before it says,

" HAha, yah they are here to, although he was referring to me and the others to you know.

" Ben turns around and is shocked to see Sonic grinning at him! Ben is happy to see the speedy humanoid hedgehog before he says,"

Sonic? You're here to?" Sonic laughs and says,"

See anyone else as true as blue as me? Been a while, but glad your still in one piece." With that he and Ben high five each other before Ben says," Wow, its great to see you all again, man, talk about random though." Sonic just wags his finger as he says,

" Not as random as you may think Ben. But before I go in to the details, may as well wait till everyone catches up! Hey, Shadow, Knuckles, did you get that Kirby and Link yet?"

Ben then looks around the corner, to see many other of his previous friends like the hero of Time, Winds, Seasons and others the green wearing Hyilan welder of the Master Sword Link, the small pink wonder from Popstar Kirby, and even more! As Ben sees this James chuckles and says," My, this is quite a surprise. You all came and waited just to say high?"

Mario chuckles ands says," Who said a anything about just coming and waiting for a tour? We all came here, because we want to help you guys take down this nasty Zannacross Empire once and for all any way we can! " Ben is shocked as he says," You, you guys are serious? "Sonic chuckles and says," Well, running around this world is fun and all, but what I really want to do is help take down that Zannacross Empire! You helped me and the others save my world more then once Ben, and after seeing how hard a fight your giving all of the jerks old Eggman is working with, I can't wait in the sidelines anymore! That's why, even if its going to be a rough ride, we want to fight with you in insure you and the Enji win this war! "

Ben steps back and says," Sonic, Mario, you and the others are all serious?" As he sees Link, Kirby, Sonics' pals the black ultimate life form Shadow, the red guarding echidna of the Master Emerald Knuckles, the green dinosaur Yoshi, and others come up and all nod Mario says,"

Of course we are, this is no joke! We all want to save are universe and everyone we care about! And we also want to help you Ben, your are friend and you should not have to have to take this mega meatball of a challenge alone! So, what do you say?

" Ben just sees everyone, and looks happy as he says,"

What can I say? To come out all of this way, I won't dishonor your will guys. I, am grateful, now of all times, to have friends willing to help me out. As long as you all understand just want kind of battle we are in for, there is no way I can turn you guys down!

"He sees many happy faces before Sonic grins and says,

" Now that sounds rocking! All right, better watch your backs Zannacross scum, a new dream team is coming to kick your tail!

"Ben just grins and says,"

That's for sure. Thanks to you guys, it just reinforces why I can endure through all of the darkness. Because as disgusting as some people are, even some that you think you know, there are still people like all of you that show that believing in a universe that can improve. Working together, we can do it! We will do it, we will protect the universe and all we care for in it, and show the forces of evil they will never win!

" With that everyone cheers and Cloud just chuckles before he says," Well, this is going to be very interesting

." Cloud is right, things are about to get very interesting indeed! However, that's going to have to wait till later, because the time for this chapter to end is , well, now! After a brutal turn of events and Doug's dark path Ben nearly went back to letting his rage consume him and Idious take over! However, thanks to Lacus showing to Ben that she still deep down is the same girl he loves, and with his friends like Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby and the others all having come to help Ben when he needs it the most he is able to hand on to his faith in all of the good stuff! And that's a good thing to, because with Brad ready to unleash his mad plot, and both the Zannacross Empire and the Dark Enji likely to not take there recent defeat well, not to mention Akuma now becoming his newest unwanted stalker!

Can Ben and all of the hero's he now has on his side be up to the task? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next episode Ben and his pals from the other worlds form a new team to boost Squad 7's power! And good thing to, because not soon after Ben's sent on a new mission to possibly find the secret location of the Zannacross Empire's home planet of Vandalgyon, or at least a world that has been reported to been spouting much mysterious activity and has been isolated for much time.

And to find if this could be a way to at last set the stage for the deceive final battle of the war Ben, his team, including a bitter Doug, and his new pals, Aqua, Ezan and his squad, Enji Master Yamamoto, Goblez and other Enji are all heading to this mysterious planet, the planet where all humans live on a floating city, where all are governed by mysterious being rumored to be spawns of a corrupt celestial one named the Fal' Cie, and where all live in total obedience to the government of there floating city Cocoon! However little do the Enji know, that this is all a devious trap set by the Zannacross Empire, to have all of there most powerful members set forth to destroy the hope of the Lylat Kingdom and the universe once and for all! To see just what stage is being set, tune in next time for

_**Chapter 153: the United Dive in to the Ultimate Storm of Evil!**_

Don't miss it! Ah, but before we go, time for more authors notes. First, yes, as the title just said, if you can't figure it out the next arc is going to revolve around the FINALLY out Final Fantasy 13. Be warned, I am not holding back with the spoilers. However, don't worry, I won't cover the whole game, mostly because, I am very, VERY not happy with the result of waiting for all of theses years for this, sigh, ill get in to that later. Also, just a short thing, if your confused on Larxene not appearing in this chapter, she just warped out as soon as they were done talking last chapter.

Also, Akuma will of course be back hahaha, but when and for what is yet to be revealed.I know it was odd that I introduced him that way but it was to show how Ben's rage at the moment was able to make even someone like Akuma be outclassed.

Also, just to be clear, when Lacus talked, she was not awake, but it was a dream she was having.

Now, for the last matter. I am sure you are aware, that today's chapter covered some, rather serious and dark matter, involving scumbag Charley's almost rapping Lacus. Now, I do not feel like this alone was enough to change the rating of my story , since the action was thankfully prevented before it could occur.

Also, while I am at it , I would just like to say that while I have theses dark things in my story, it does not mean I enjoy any of it. Rest assured, I hate everything about Charley, Brad, and all of there actions, and I hated Brad Fowltror just as much as most of you likely do. However, despite this I don't hold back because I want this story to not be held back by such things, and want to create the ultimate hated antagonist in the process. in the process. After all, all the more enjoyment when he will die hehe. All right, that's all for now.

Thanks for all the reviews, hope this chapter's shocking content shocks you all to review, for this chapter. And with that, that's all folks, till next time!


	44. C 153: Charge in to the Storm of Evil!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 153: The United Charge of the Hero's Through the Ultimate Storm of Evil! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, while Ben and the others and managed to come through the tense battles over planet Venom, they were not through the tension ,that was just getting started! With the Emperor's Hands and Zexion repelled, Ben's main objective to find out what Brad was really up to continue! But, little did he know that his friend Doug was having his own mission, and while Ben was getting ready, Doug acted first to see his own plan through his own way! First Doug confronted the troubled Lacus, and demanded out of her just what she was thinking! While harsh in tone, Doug was not there just to grill her, and wished to see if she could come back from the path of madness. After that Doug moved on to his next target, Brad!

While Doug knew full well that Brad was stronger than him but that did not stop him from confronting the newly self appointed Kingpin of Crime and trying to figure out just what nutty plan the class A + jerk was up to! And after seeing just how much Brad wanted to simplify things, Doug was forced to admit that since they both like to fight with their fists, like things simple, and value strength most of all, that the two had more in common then Doug would have liked to admit! Brad then realized this and extended an offer to Doug, an offer the Enji did not refuse! While Doug might have seemed to be falling in to the dark side, the joke was on Brad since he was just pretending to want to even think about siding with Brad to get a better picture of the mad brawler's ideas!

However, Ben did not get the joke when he saw the two chatting! Ben was all ready in a furious state when just before he had seen Brad's lowest goon Charley try and take advantage Lacus passing out of embarrassment after being told to strip naked in front of Brad and everyone, and tried to rape her! However, Ben thankfully was able to see this in time, and retaliated with brutal judgment and killed the scumbag with one punch of rage! And that was why after all readying realizing how powerless he currently was to help Lacus Ben was not going to let Doug cause him even further pain, and not even the arrival of the last champion of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, the dark fighter Akuma would not stop Ben from getting answers out of his friend! And when Ben and Doug landed on the Tri-Edge, sparks flew instantly! Doug insisted to Ben that Lacus was a lost cause, and that since only she could help herself, Ben should stop wasting time with her!

However, Ben, having seen firsthand just how hurt Lacus was, and after seeing that the short red hair she was wearing was really a wig, and that the true Lacus he loves is still there if locked up in fear and pain hiding behind a masquerade of coldness, Ben knew that Lacus was still worth saving, and would refuse to listen to Doug any longer! In fact, Ben got so furious with Doug, that he showed him just how furious he was when he punched Doug so hard that he was knocked unconscious!

Under the stress of everything, it almost seemed like his dark personality Darth Idious was returning! However, while Ben was starting to wonder if everyone was betraying him, his faith in friendship was quickly renewed when he saw that he had guests waiting for him when he returned, and they were his friends that he made while fighting on other worlds like Mario, Sonic, Link and the others! It seems they all came while Ben was on Venom for the same reason, to pay Ben and the Enji for helping them by returning the favor, and do what it takes to insure the Zannacross Empire does not win! But, just what is the extent of what these good guys plan?

And, will it make any difference when the Zannacross Empire and the Organization of what is left of the Dark Enji are both getting ready to start there apocalyptic end game plans? Only one way to find out, so it's time to open the next chapter in Ben and his friends tale! Ready? Then let the explosive insanity go on once more!

* * *

But, as today's chapter begins, before we return to how are hero's are fearing, we start the day off looking at how their biggest foes are reacting to their recent victories, and by this I of course mean the Zannacross Empire! So that leads us once again in to the halls of Neo Pandemonium, where Bowers and Doctor Robotnik are now walking through! Having just got back from there last assignment the two villains are hoping that there report will please there master. And as the Koopa King sees the large black and red doors getting closer he sighs before he says,"

Man, you sure we did everything that the big D wanted done Eggman? . I mean, my shell is still aching from the last time I got his temper to flare up!

"Robotnik chuckles as he strokes his mustache and says,"

Relax Bowser, as long as you watch that large mouth of yours I don't see why Master Damonus should be angry at us. After all, we managed to destroy all resistance on that silly primitive world of Ord Mantell, and even smash the Lylat forces that tried to stop us! You even took out a whole battalion of their best men, I must say you preformed well for once Bowser.

" The large villain just laughs and puffs a small stream of fire from his mouth in to the air as he says,

" Brahahah! What do you mean for once Robotnik? The Koopa King is always a lean mean smashing machine! Those lightweights had nothing on me! Besides, I always like to show Master Damonus he can turn to me to get things done! After all, the more he can see that I am worthy to be a part of the new era, the better!"

Robotnik then nods and says,"

Don't get to paranoid Bowser, you know how theses demons prey on showings of weakness. Besides, I think we proved are worthwhile even to their best by now! After all, we outlived Ganondorf! Yes, my genius, and my talent to decode the works of Wily, Tarkin and the others have proven who the true superior genius in the universe is! So just don't do anything to make Damonus or the others angry and you won't get punished!"

Bowser nods and says,"

Yah, your right what am I worried about? Bahahah, I am a member of the Zannacross Empire who came back from a task with stellar results! Master Damonus has to be in a, huh? AHH!!"

The two bad guys are shocked to hear a furious roar erupt from the doors behind him, before instantly a shockwave of dark energy nearly blows them off their feet and dark flames erupt on the sides of the room! Bowser slowly gets back up as he says,

" Er, or he could be having a bad day. Um, maybe we should return later?"

The left elite Bianco Executor Necrocalcous turns to Bowser and says,"

You have been summoned by Lord Damonus, you will not keep him waiting! "

Robotnik then chuckles nervously and says,"

But, if lord Damonus is having a bad day, maybe it would be better to come back when he was, hey!

" The demonic guard raises his sword as it says,

" That is for the master to decide! You will report now or face the proper punishment for insolence!

Robotnik sighs and says,"

No need to get messy! All right we will enter now. "

Bowser sighs and says,

" Oh man, this is going to suck.

"With that the two goes up to the door and enter the chamber, and to their dread see a furious Damonus on fire! Others present in the room are Exdeath, Ultimecia, Kuja, Nightmare and Galva Sigma, who are all standing on the far side of the room weary of incoming streams of fire! The chief demon lord seems to not even notice that the two have entered as he is looking at the ceiling as he says,"

Why, why is it that such a simple task is met with spectacular failure? I am suppose to have the best of the best at my command, but when push comes to shove I am surrounded by idiots!?

" Bowser sighs and says,"

Oh man, how could I have screwed up this time? I even wrote down everything so I would not forget!"

Damonus glares at Bowser and see the Koopa King brace himself before he just clutches his Z staff before his aura gets even larger and he says,"

I am not talking about you, yet anyway! Somehow, all of my elite Emperor's Hands, all at once have failed to bring Lacus Raystar here, and have all fallen! Mizuchi had the perfect skill to counter her and the Blue Eyes White Dragon! How the blazes could they have failed?

"Nightmare then turns to Damonus and says,"

The reports say that Ben Auro was sighted, along with that arrogant buffoon that keeps her on a leash. It would seem they would have been the wrenches in their movement.

"Damonus then snarls and says,"

Blast it all, why does that worthless fool continue to throw hurdles in our operations?

" Bowser thinks for a second before he says,"

Um, isn't because he is kind of that chosen hero who is suppose to be the guy who destroys us? Yah that's it! Wait, oh crud. AHH!!"

With that he ducks as a red energy blast nearly blows his head off before Robotnik face palms and says,

" Remember what we discussed about zipping that large lip of yours? Now would be a really good time to try and enforce it! "

Damonus then says,"

Bah, as annoying as that comment was, it sadly is the truth. And it's becoming even more painfully apparent that he is becoming just as much as a throe in our side as the previous welder of the Star Sword!

"Nightmare then nods and says,

The worm is getting to full of himself. It's time the so called chosen hero of Cosmos realizes that no amount of light will be enough to prevent him and every other inferior being from being erased! Please Master Damonus, just send the word and I will go right now to end his existence!

"Exdeath chuckles before he says," Such strong words Nightmare, however if you can't back them up then you will look like quite the fool."

The demonic Azure Knight at once points his massive Soul Crusher sword at the demonic master of the void before he says,

" If you dare mock me again magus then I'll show you just who will look like the fool! I have fallen in battle before, but at least I have not lost my life like you had! Ben Auro may have slipped away last time we crossed swords, but this time there will be no mercy!

"Sigma chuckles and says,"

Trust me Nightmare, if you go off your previous expectations you will just be meet with defeat once more. After all, his power and skills have only continue to evolve since your last battle.

"Ultimecia sighs as she says,"

Yes, he is playing the role of the hero to the letter. However, he is only trying to buy time he does not have with his skills. Too bad for him that it's only going to make it more painful when he realizes his life, his dreams, and everything else is going to slip away from him!"

Kuja then chuckles as he says," Oh yes, he, Zidane and all of the others are all trying quite hard to upstage us, but they have no idea, just how futile their struggle is! They think there determining to live and get them through what is in store for all ungainly trash like them have coming? Tsc, I am going to enjoy seeing firsthand melody of despair that will play for their demise!"

Damonus snickers and says," All of you may talk confident, but you all continue to fail miserably on anything more than meager assignments! May I remind you that continues failure to meet are goals will be met with extremely painful consequences? Master Zannacross is quite, huh?

" All of a sudden the ground shakes before a loud ominous voice booms out and says,"

Oh I am indeed very displeased with the lack of progress from all of you Damonus! VERY displeased!!!! But, you're forgetting one key thing!

"With that a pillar of pure red and black energy appears before the massive eye that is the sealed sprit of Zannacross appears! At once everyone bows before Master Damonus says," Master Zannacross! I, did not realize you were awake at the moment!

"Zannacross narrows his eye on his most faithful servant as he says,

" Of course I was awake Damonus, how could I not when you have been ceiling for so long? It's true I am quite furious at all of you for not having this accursed Trans dimensional seal broken yet! However, I expected better than this from you Damonus! I am severely annoyed with you allowing the vessel of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to ever be in the position to interfere with the judgment of Ben Auro and the Enji Knights in the first place! It is because of your miscalculations that I am not free all ready! I thought that you would serve me well, or at least do better then what Xiza or the other demon lords, but now it's beginning to seem that I was mistaken!

"Damonus at once bows before he says,"

A thousand apologizes is the start of showing how ashamed I am to fail your will my Emperor! I assure you, no matter what the day when darkness eclipsed all light throughout this realm is soon approaching! Despite the delays, we have not rested, world after world has met its demise with all of the life on it being a tribute to chip away at the seal! We will double are efforts, and before the Enji know what hit them you can bring them there final judgment in person! "

Zannacross responds with,"

No, it's not enough. Despite all of the souls that have been poured in to the seal lately, it's still not enough! There, is more to be done before I can be free Damonus!" Damonus stands up and says,"

But, I don't understand, what do you mean Master Zannacross? We, gathered all the key fragments long ago. The only thing left for the seal is to fuse the billions of souls required to give the amount of energy to shatter it! There, must be an explanation! Huh?"

All of a sudden a new voice chuckles before the voice of Kira says,"

Oh there is Darth Damonus. And that is that you miscalculated.

"At once the former Enji enters the chamber before Damonus turns and clutches his fist as he says,"

Lord Judicar, you better explain yourself for making such a brash statement!

"Kira is as emotionless as ever as he turns to the demon lord and says,"

It's as I said, there is a part of the equation that you over looked Damonus. And I know what it is. My emperor, it's true that shortly after Xehamaru perished what was supposed to be the last of the Key seals were gathered, there is always the possibility that the celestial ones only made it seem that way when Cosmos made this seal."

Nightmare walks forward and says,"

You dare think after spending over a thousand years of plotting for the liberation of are master that we would not be able to detect such a flaw Judicar? I think your overstepping your bounds! What proof do you have that your theory is nothing more than your wild speculation? "

Kira smirks devilishly as he says,"

Don't be course Nightmare. Even the most devout can let their zealous behavior cloud them to what is truly needed for victory after all. Cosmos and the archangels could have with ease made the seal seem complete only to hide the fact that another section was missing. However, there is no need to fret, for I all ready know where to find this last part of the seal is. In fact, it's all ready corresponding to one of our current operations. Nightmare, did you not mention before the other day that we were at last able to locate that exclusive world that was needed to start operation Fabula Nova Crystallis?"

Nightmare narrows his eyes as he says,' Indeed I have. It was a world that wanted to keep itself isolated, but nothing can escape the gaze of the darkness! I have all ready sent a scout force to test what kind of power dwells on the world, for all the effort, the results better be worth the search. However, if our expectations are current, we will have a massive amount of energy to clam, and maybe just be enough energy to at last gain the amount of energy needed for one hundred percent!

"Kira chuckles and says,"

Ah, well if both of are guesses are correct Nightmare, and then by the setting of the sun, you will be free at last my emperor! Yes, it would seem that the last seal fragment is rumored to be guarded by the celestial ones, and this world, a world where they, or at least there servants, guide the humans like a shepherd governs sheep!

"Zannacross then chuckles and dark energy along with the sound of tormented souls can be heard all around before he says,"

Well, if this truly is the case, it is strange that you have seen it where I could not Judicar. However, this could be because of your past afflation with the light. Regardless, you better hope you're not grasping on straws!

"A new male voice chuckles before he says,

" I assure you Master Zannacross, Darth Judicar is not talking about theory's, I seen the world in question myself! "

With that the new arrival enters form the right chamber. It's a man in regal yet vile looking gold and purple outfit with a snake like crown, wild blown hair, and a black and golden like specter! This is another one of the evil beings that Zannacross revived after Xiza was killed, the cold despot who caused a misruled life for Enji Knight Firion and his friends, and a being who commanded a army of demons to nearly rule his world before he was killed, only to make a pack with the soul of Zannacross to come back as a demon, and be killed once more!

This is none other than the scheming self proclaimed Emperor, Mateus Palamecia! At once the newest arrival bows and says,"

My apologies for the interruption, but I just got back from the world Lord Judicar speaks of. And, it's as he says. This world is all based on a holy power. While there are no angels on this world, all the humans live in a floating city powered by servants of them, the _fal'Cie_

. They all control every aspect of the human's lives, and I can sense a great power at its source. I have met with some of the governmental personas. They, might be easier to bend to are whims then first suspected with a little manipulation. However, while it's not clear if a true, hidden part of the seal is being guarded by them. There government named Sanctum is quite protective of something, there is no doubt of that."

With that Zannacross chuckles before it becomes a vile cackle that shakes the entire planet before he says,

" Yes, now everything is starting to come together! I remember the fal'Cie, they were robotic servants made by the angels to assist them, and help relay there will to mortals! If they are there, then this might be more than just baseless assumptions after all! You have done will to deduct this Judicar, however now you must follow through with this! You will all extract what this world is hiding post haste, and don't hesitate to destroy the planet and everything in it to draw it out!

"Mateus bows and says," It shawl be done my Master. It won't take time to admass sufficient firepower, I all ready have agents on the ground. However, such an act will surely drawl the Enji like moths to a flame.

"Zannacross, or at least his projected sprit takes the form of a burning humanoid image before he says

," Tsc, they can come, but they will come running to their deaths! In fact, I desire that they come, so that you can destroy them as well! Yes, this will be the perfect time to lure that insolent Ben Auro and the other Enji and release them from the pain of living! Judicar, its time you prove your worth. Your direct order is to insure this is the last mission Ben Auro and anyone that is with him undergo! If you cannot kill Ben Auro this time, you better hope he kills you!

"Kira flexes his demonic hand and clutches it as he says,"

Rest assured, while he may have come far, his powers are nothing before the master of light and darkness that I command! Max Bruder can't save him now either, he will fall before me."

Nightmare has his sword glow before he says,

" No, he will fall before me! Please me master; let me restore my honor as your servant by slicing him to pieces!" Another shockwave of power blasts out before Zannacross says,

" Both of you go then, whatever it takes to insure he dies now! I won't let history repeat itself, I won't let a upstart human derail my rightful place this time! "Damonus nods and says,"

Rest assured my master, Ben Auro's luck can only drag him through so far!

"Kira nods and says,"

Yes, despite everything he still clings to his naïve views on what this pathetic dimension really is. This, and the forces I will bring to insure the operation's success, will be his and this entire realms undoing!"

Zannacross clutches his fist again as he says,"

Yes, his feelings, his precious heart, like all weak willed mortals, will always insure that it will be impossible for him to concur the darkness, to concur MY WILL!! And after recent events, even if all of this were to fail, I have foreseen his tragic end quite clearly! Yes, his interference may have caused the Emperor's Hands to fall, but it's also made something quite clear. Like so many others, he is controlled by his foolish love for Lacus Raystar!

Ah, love, humans are intoxicated by it, and it's the ultimate proof of their worthlessness! His desire to protect her, despite everything, will make him weak. And now that it seems the steering of that filthy wild card in to some form of control is now possible to an extent, the pieces are becoming to an alignment.

Bah, Brad Fowltror, despite that savage having no manners, he can very well be the key to insuring Ben Auro dies in the most fitting matter! Hahahah, he thinks he can fight his way to victory? No matter how hard he and his friends struggle, his dreams of victory will be nothing more than that, and when I am through with him he won't even have that, he will have nothing else but absolute despair!

Ah, no matter how much time passes, theses worthless mortals are forever bound by their sin and history will always be stagnated in there cycle of emotions, until I forever change history, and change the very fabric of all existence!

Cosmos, oh I shawl so be looking forward to seeing you in person, and making you realize how futile it is to put such faith in to such worthless beings! You think what a mortal values most is life! Hahahah, oh how very wrong you are pathetic goddess, what beings crave is hate, and to bring death! What they desire, is my rule!

So go forth, and insure I don't have to wait to much longer to unleash my vengeance on all who deny me from at last creating the ultimate order of death!!"

Nightmare salutes and says," Your will shawl be done my master!

"Kira nods and says,

" Yes, are final victory is at hand. Let the final page of the long battle between light and darkness at last be written, and the only true justice be served. Now, time to inform Tosen, Ribbons and Margulis to prepare the fleet. "

With that the forces of darkness prepare to move out before Bowser chuckles and nudges Robotnik before he says,

" Man, things are heating up now! Still, I am kind of glad I am passing on this mission, if things go bad I won't be going through hell again!"

Robotnik shudders and says

," For once, I am in full agreement. Still, if Lord Judicar, and all of the others are involved, not even Ben Auro will be able to pull a miracle this time, no matter how many of his friends are with him!"

Bowser chuckles and says,"

Hahah, that's for sure. Friendship may have been what lets types like him and Mario squirm out of being pounded once or twice, or twenty. But, in the end those silly bonds are nothing compared to the big cheese, the HUDGE cheese that Zannacross is! Hahah, that's for sure, nothing can stop Zannacross, glad I am on board the winning team for once.

Wait, oh god, he did not hear me calling him anything cheese related did he? Er, um, I know one thing is for sure. I need some grub. So, if there is nothing else, I am out of here!!"

* * *

With that the Koopa King quickly makes his way out of the throne room as his, more powerful comrades go on to enforce their leader's will! However, little does Bowser know, that as he is going to eat, his long time adversary is all reading eating! And, this is the single to return to Ben and the rest of our hero's! With this as we return to the good guys, it seems since we left them last time, before they finished there talking, they decided to finish their chat over lunch!

Since Ben had not eaten well over the entire mission over Venom so he had quite an appetite to fill up. And that leads us to the Enji castles main dining hall, which is now severing Ben. James, Cloud, Hiryuumon, Moz and all of the others! It's a good thing for the group that not only does the castles cooking staff have technology that allows them to quickly create multiple meals a minute, but that it's all free or Ben would be finding himself with one massive bill thanks to Kirby and Yoshi alone!

But with no such restrictions everyone is having a good time catching up on each other. All of the other hero's were sympathy to hear about Max's death, his mother falling in to a coma and Lacus's tragic turn for the worse. They also had their own stories to tell, and after hearing about Sonic falling in to another dimension to battle a witch named Merlina before Ben finishing drinking his glass of milk and says,

" Man Sonic, from what you tell me you keep falling in to other dimensions more often then you go on vacation!

" Sonic finishing's scuffing down his latest chilly dog before he shrugs and says,

" Hey, what can I say, a true adventure to me is a vacation anyway! Hah, besides, it still does not happened as often as that Princess Peach being kidnapped! I mean, Amy gets herself in trouble more often than not, and I heard about that Princess Zelda and the others. But still, it seems like it happens so often that it's become a holiday in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario looks annoyed as he much's on a meatball and says,"

Mamma Mia, don't make light of that Sonic! It's true it's kind of a annoying how Bowser sometimes just walks right in and kidnappers the poor Princess. But, we are a peace loving people, if we become too harsh about it we will become one of those crazy fascist worlds! Maybe. Well, its ok, pouncing on Bowser is always a good work out anyway."

Yoshi is to his side and is just swallowing a whole watermelon before he gulps it down and says,"

Yoshi agrees with Mario, Yoshi would rather have to worry about Bowser then live in a tense world! Besides, after Bowser left with his Zannacross bullies since then Peach was only kidnapped once! And that was just from a disgruntled Toad that just needed a hug!

" Kirby chuckles as he sucks in a whole cream pie in his mouth and swallows it whole before saying,"

Sounds like everyone has been having fun! I have been having fun to, but now is not the time to be on vacation! I seen everything that those mean Zannacross bullies have been doing and thinking that I am not doing anything to stop them makes even eating not feel good! That's why, I'll do what I can to help you out Ben!

"Link nods and says," Yes, you should not have to shoulder this overwhelming task alone, we will do what we can to help you in your fight!

"Ben nods and says,

" Everyone, once more, I have to thank you all. Coming all of this way just to help me, means a lot, now more than ever. But, I have to ask you all one more time if you know just how tough this is going to be. The bad guys we have to fight are not as incompetent or as easy to take down as someone like Bowser.

The guys here make even the battle we all fought to beat Xehamaru at his strongest seem easy. And most of all, the guys in charge like Darth Damonus are pure evil demons who have no guilt about doing the vilest of things to get what they want! That's why I have to let you guys know, that while I have every intention of making sure everyone here comes out of this battle alive. I can't promise everyone will come out of this in one piece

." Shadow just chuckles as he says,"

Your acting like you're talking to a bunch of children, but being the ultimate life form and all, death does not terrify me so easley!

"Knuckles snickers behind his friend as he pounds his fist together and says,"

Shadow is right, we are all willing to do what it takes to insure the bad guys go down!

The rest of the good guys nod before Luigi goes last and chuckles nervously as he says,"

Yah, no matter how scary these guys may be, the only thing scarcer to me is to sit back and wait for them to come with us! Well, that and being locked in a room full of Big boos with my hands tied. But, the point is kid, I rather at least die with some dignity! Not, that I have any intention of dying mind you!"

James grins and says," Well Ben, I think it's safe to say are friends know what kind of battles are up on the horizon and are ready to fight on anyway. "

Ben nods and says," Yup, so with all of that out of the way, welcome to the fight guys! Um, you think it's ok if they fight with us Cloud Sensei?

"Cloud shrugs and says,

" As long as they know what they are getting in to I don't see any reason for the Masters to turn them down. Still, even if you guys are all heroes, we can't just snap are fingers and make you Enji Knights. "

Sonic shrugs and says," No big deal, titles don't matter much to me as long as they are not roadblocks! Even if we are not Enji, we are still a team!

"Hiryuumon then gets excited as he says,

" Cool! If we are a team, then we should have our own special name boss!

"Ben looks excited as he says,"

Heh, I guess we could just call it super squad 7 but, something with a better ring to it could work to. Let's see, anyone have any ideas?"

Kirby jumps up and waves his hands as he says,"

Hey, pick me! Oh, I have a good one! How about, the super friends?

"Everyone looks uneasy as Ben laughs nervously and says," Er, no offense Kirby but, that's not quite the name that will cause are foes to panic. "Shadow closes his eyes as he says,"

How about, the Avengers? "

Ben ponders for a moment before he says,

" Well, that is something that can case bad guys to get uneasy, but, if we are fighting people who are not giving us anything to avenge yet then it would not seem quite right. In fact, it might make us seem like we want people to die so we have something to avenge so, let's hold off on that."

Hiryuumon looks excited as he says,"

Oh I know! How about, the N-team leaded by the Game Master!

"Ben, James, and Cloud raise their eyebrows as Cloud says,

" Wasn't that the name used by that Chad person in that last floor of Castle Oblivion?

"The dragon digimon laughs and says,"

Yah, but he is not real so it's not like it will matter if we just use it for are, OW!! My toe!! Ahh!!

" Before Ben's pal could finish a plate fell on his foot and he jumps up and down in pain before Ben face palms and says,

" I think that's are cue of fate telling us we can think harder Hiryuumon. Besides, war is not a game after all, and I don't even know what the N would mean. After all, we want everyone to know for sure that we are the good guys, here to stop evil in its tracks and enforce justice throughout the universe. Wait, that's it!

How about, are team name will be the Justice L,no, the Justice Force!

"He sees many smiles form before Cloud chuckles and says,"

Well, it has a nice ring to it. I can stand that I suppose."

Mario pumps his fist in to the air as he says," Yah, that's a great name Ben!

" Ben then stands up and says,"

All right then, we are the Justice Force, a special unit in the Enji Knights, that's main purpose is to work together to take down evil! Working together, I know we will be able to win, and save the people that are suffering from this war!

"With that he puts his raises his glass in to the center of the round table, and in responds everyone, even Shadow after sighing, puts their drinks in the middle next to Ben's before he says,"

All right, get ready Zannacross, you, all of your forces, and everyone else like Xemnas and Brad are about to see what the united strength of hero's can really do!"

With that everyone does a toast before Moz looks around and says,"

Wait a minute guys, I nearly forgot, but shouldn't we wait till Doug is here to make this official?

" Link looks around and says,"

That's right, I have not seen your comrade around. Is he all right?"

Ben looks down before he says,"

He will be hopefully. But, I don't think we should wait for him. He likely won't wake up for a while still."

Cloud raises an eyebrow before he says,"

What happened to Doug anyway Ben? "

Ben sighs as he says,"

Ill explain soon Cloud, once we talk to Master Myers about what happened. Let's just say it's a long story and I only really want to tell it once."

Before Cloud or anyone can follow up all of a sudden everyone hears a voice chuckle before the voice says,

" What's wrong buddy, not fond of telling gritty tales? Oh right, of course you are!"

Everyone turns around and sees none other than Doug entering the side entrance! Ben and James are shocked as James says,

"Doug, your awake already? Are you okay?"

Doug cracks his neck as he says,

"I've felt worse, it's nothing I can't stomach. Well, looks like we have some guests. Been a long time guys, nice seeing you all.

" Sonic waves and says,"

Ah, Doug right? Nice seeing you to man! My, looking like you woke up after sleeping on a street!"

Doug chuckles, twirls his fedora with his finger and says,

"Well, cargo bay of a ship is not much better. What's going on here?"

Hiryuumon grins as he says," You're here just in time Doug! All of our friends came here to help fight with us, and now we expanded Squad 7 to become the kick butt Justice Force! Come on in, we can do the toast again!"

Doug just laughs out loud and says, "

Oh man, this is rich. The Justice Force? The name's even more ridiculous than the cause behind it! You can't run from your problems and your choices forever Ben, not that you'd know much about being manning up.

" Ben narrows his eyes as he says, "I see you still don't seem very sorry about how you acted Doug, it's a shame."

Doug shrugs and says, " The way I acted? That's funny, coming from the self-righteous one. I'm not afraid of having to endure hardships, even when it's in the form of a friendly sucker punch. "

Moz looks at Doug, and sees the impact of Ben's fist still on his chest before he says,"

Oh my Doug, looks like you were in a brutal fight when you were gone! What just did happen on Venom you guys, Kupo?"

Doug forms a sarcastic grin as he says, "

That's right, just what did happen on Venom Ben...or would you prefer me to call you Hakumen Kenobi? You're not too ashamed to tell what you did, and what your pal Lacus let slide did you?

" Ben narrows his eyes as he says,

"Quit it Doug, Master Myers has to be the first to know."

Cloud raises a eyebrow as he says, "

Seriously Ben, just what is going on with you guys? It's like, huh?

" Everyone then sees Tifa and Vincent enter the room before Tifa catches her breath and says,"

Cloud, Master Myers just returned."

Vincent nods before he flicks back his red cloak and he says,"

Yes, and he says he and the Masters are ready to see you all on an urgent matter."

James takes off his glasses as he says,"

Well, let's just let it all out to everyone, shall we?"

Ben nods and says,"

Yes, I don't want to keep the Masters waiting. Come on, I'll answer everyone's questions soon Cloud. You coming, Doug?"

Doug nods but has a bitter look in his eyes as he says,

"Of course, I am part of the team right? Or did you decide you can't handle having a guy who won't just expect nonsense as a teammate?"

Ben just sighs before he turns to Mario and the others and says,

" Er, sorry guys, but, this is a private matter. Just, wait around here or tell Moz where I am going and I'll be back shortly, ok?"

The new members of the Justice Force nod before Ben takes a deep breath and says,

"All right, time to do what must be done."

Doug just laughs and says, "Enjoying the drama of the situation, I see. Let's just get this over with.

" With this Ben rolls his eyes before squad 7, Tifa, and Vincent leave and the other heroes look at each other before Link says"

What was that about? Looked like, there was some tension between the group."

Tails shrugs and says,

" Maybe, Doug took Ben's last snack, or broke something of his? I know when Sonic caused the prototype of the Tornado 2 to fly in to a wall it took a week before I spoke to him."

Sonic chuckles and says,"

Man, you still remember that Tails? Sheesh, leave it to a two tailed fox to hold grudges in one of those tails forever! Still, it did seem like there was some bad vibes going around. Oh well, they seem like tight friends so no doubt they will patch things up sooner or later. Come on Shadow, Ill race you around the planet again!"

Shadow sighs and says," Not until I check in with, hey!"

He sees his rival curl up and spin dash out of the open window and he clutches his fist before he says,"

Hah, you're just making excuses because you know you can't beat me! Oh well, eat my dust coward!

" With that Sonic takes off before Shadow goes after him and says,"

Hey, don't you dare call me a coward hedgehog!

" With that Shadow goes off and Knuckles runs off after him saying,"

HEY!! How dare you think I am not even a challenge Sonic! I'll show you!"

With that the red Echidna glides out of the window and Tails fallows suit by using his tails to fly himself out to fallow his friends before Mario shrugs and says,

" No point waiting here. Hey Luigi, while we are waiting lets burn those pounds with some tennis! "

His thinner brother sighs and says,"

Oh come on Mario, let me enjoy the time here! Hey, I heard they have karts here to! Ill race you in that! "

Mario nods and says,"

All right, that should be fun to. Hey Link, Kirby, up for a kart race?"

Link just raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Well, I guess I could give it a try, as long as it's not, to different then riding a horse. "

With this the other hero's go off before Moz sighs and says,"

Well, at least everyone's doing ok. Hopefully Ben and Doug will not be too angry at each other for long. They been through a lot Kupo, so, I know that they can make things up. I am, more worried about Lacus though. If Ben went all the way to Venom to go after her, and now has to talk with the Masters about what happened, this must be very bad Kupo! Oh Lacus, I hope you're able to come to your senses and come back to us soon. Well, might as well tidy up the room Kupo."

With that the moogle flies out, and we now shift are view back to his friend. And at the moment Squad 7 and there friends have just arrived at the master council room, where Ben sees Master Myers, and all of the other Masters are present!

* * *

As Ben steps in to the round chamber he sees Myers look at him and at once give a warm smile before he says,"

Ah, there you are Ben. "

Ben's tension fades a bit as he smiles and says,"

Hello Grand Master. Sorry to keep you waiting."

The leader of the Enji chuckles and says,"

Oh no, it's I who should apologize for keeping you all waiting. I was just chatting with King Atem and Ansem over the progress of the collaboration of are forces. However, I heard you had returned after your sudden departure with urgent information so I returned as soon as possible. I must say, I was not expecting you three to disappear all of a sudden."

Ben looks embarrassed as he says,"

Er, sorry about that. I, did not mean to worry anyone. But, as I said to everyone so far, it was a spur of a moment thing that had to be fallowed through right away. Thankfully, in the end it turned out despite a few unwanted surprises we found out a few, major disturbing details. And theses details, well, you have to know right away."

A new voice then says,"

Oh we do want to know right away, after all it was a great curiosity that someone like you would just vanish Ben Auro. After all, that's something more of my character.

" Ben turns to the right, till he is shocked to see Ezan leaning on the right wall, with Squall, Zidane and Senel around him! Ben just grins and says," Ah hey Ezan, what have you been up to?"

Ezan shrugs and says,"

Oh, just experiencing what true family time is and its, quite, odd. Maybe it's just because I am not use to a father that is not always giving orders. But, in any case I was amused to hear that you were pulling a vanishing act."

Ben sighs as he says," I did not pull a vanishing act, I just had to act quickly or it would have been too late!"

Myers turns serious as he says,"

You may have caught everyone off guard but still, I am glad you fallowed your feelings Ben, sometimes we must act quick to stop evil before it can act. You did nothing wrong, you were even considerate to leave a message for Moz to relay to everyone, even if it was brief. Although, I don't remember you saying Doug was with you."

Ben is about to talk before Doug chuckles and says,"

That's because I did my own thing Master Myers. Well, I did till I was caught cold and dragged here since my pals did not like my game plan. "

Ben narrows his eyes as he says,"

Let's just say, we had different ideals of what the mission's goals were about. "

Doug snickers and says," More like different realties about what is well, the reality of the situation.

"Zoda chuckles before he says,

" Tension we can sense, maybe it's time we have a better grasp of the situation so a reality of our own we can make yes?"

Ben sighs and says,"

I guess your right Master Zoda. All right, sorry for the delay, but now I'll tell you everything. The reason I and James left on the Tri-Edge so quickly, is because I saw Lacus and Brad, along with his usual group of pals, leaving on a shuttle talking about having a blast of a party on planet Venom. Now, I admit it was mostly because I don't trust Brad as far as I can, well I don't trust him at all. But, by the end it turned out that I was so very glad I fallowed them. Master Myers, everyone, Brad Fowltror is up to far more sinister things then just wild partying! Now, I could say what he was up to. But, I think this is a time when a picture, or a recording to be more precise is worth a thousand words. Ready James?"

His red haired teammate nods before he says,"

Yes. Everyone, this is a recording of the events that Ben saw during are investigation of Brad as he masqueraded as the Zandalor Bounty Hunter Hakumen Kenobi to avoid having his real identity found out. In turn this also turned out to be an investigation of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet. The dark tournament hosted by the major crime lords.

This can be backed up by Enji Knight Ky Kiske, who we found and helped us. The second part was Doug chatting with Brad after he threw a party after becoming its champion."

Doug looks angry as he says,"

Wait, you bugged me without telling me? Damn, the trust you guys have for me would not be able to support a marshmallow! "

James closes his eyes and says,"

Sorry Doug, but after being so, uncooperative I had to make sure you were speaking the truth. Besides, it made sure we had Brad's true intentions recorded. And well, here is just what he really is up to everyone."

With that James takes out his cam spy, and presses the play back button before everyone then sees what Ben saw during the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, and Brad's way of forcefully interrupting the match and nearly killing everyone of the fighters!

As much as that disgusted them, as the recording went on to show Brad, brashly calming to have become the Kingpin of crime, announcing his desire to see the Enji Knights fall, and his desire to see a cosmos of absolute anarchy where only his rule is the law, every single person in the room has a look of either disgust or angry on them once the recording ends, even the people who were present at the time of recording! As the image ends Ezan clutches his fist as he says,"

That damn disgusting scum, who does he think he is, thinking he can thrash the entire universe to obey him?

"Zidane chuckles nervously as he says,"

Well Ezan, it's quite clear that Brad thinks he is the greatest thing since, well, everything. Too bad for him he is really just about as crazy as you can get!

"Myers nods and says," Yes, I did not expect Brad to change much after his release, but, to think he is plotting this grand a scheme. It, cannot be, it won't be over looked!"

Yamamoto nods before he says,"

Brad will pay a steep price for thinking he could get away with this outrage! To think one of our own, even if at this point only barley a member of the Enji, would proclaim himself the ruler of the criminals, is disgraceful. Although, what is really disgraceful is that Lacus would stand by and let this happen! It is sad, but it would seem she has fallen quite far from grace."

Zoda nods before the red small Master sighs as she says,"

Much fear and pain have sensed I in her heart even since the Blue Eyes White Dragon went on its rampage. No doubt there is, that the event would be a trial to her. However, seem it would that she is falling of her trail."

Master Gerard closes his eyes as he says,"

We thought that at least having Lacus look over Brad would limit his behavior, or at least allow us to monitor it to put a stop to it. However, if she has lied to us about her reports, and will disobey us to cover Brad's activates no matter what they would be, then this is turning out to be quite a problem. "

Ben then looks worried as he says,"

Everyone, please, please don't be too harsh on Lacus. I know that covering for Brad is wrong, but, despite how cold she has become I know the real Lacus is still inside! She may be acting like she has forsaken everything she uses to be, but, I saw that her appearance is really just a disguise. She, did not really cut her hair, that was just a wig. I know without a doubt, that deep down in the pain that is consuming her the person that is my friend is still there!

She, is just in so much pain that I think, she does not know what to do! Both the Zannacross Empire and the Dark Enji have made it clear that they want her, and even Brad's so called friends treat her like dirt. In fact, they treat her even worse than that. I, I went to talk to Lacus, to try and see if one on one I could reach her better. However, when I arrived, I ran in to Brad's new flunky Charley, and, he was going to rape her while she was sick and unconscious!

"Everyone steps back in shock as Myers says,"

Good god, to think they would stoop that low! I, assume since you said tried, that you prevented that from happening. Ben, what, did you do to him?

" Ben looks at his hand before he says,"

Well, I won't lie about it. I was, so outraged, that it consumed me and I killed him with one punch. I, am ashamed I let my anger control me again. But, at the time, justice was the only thing on my mind, instant, absolute justice. I, will expect any penalty for what I am done."

Myers goes over and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder before he says,"

Don't be too harsh on yourself Ben. Even I am not sure I could control myself on such a vile site and while, it was wrong to kill him, Charley seemed like he was fated to pay a steep price for his sins. Well, it's clear that Lacus needs help more than anything.

"Ben nods and says,"

I, I feel so powerless, after everything and I still can't do anything to really help her! If, I could only free her from the Blue Eyes White Dragon, then at last I could be able to do something worthwhile for her."

Myers sighs and says,"

Don't blame yourself for that Ben. If anything, I should be the one to blame for sealing it in her body along with Master Yondaimem. It was all to save her life, but still, I still feel the guilt of not being able to find a better way to save her back then. Don't worry Ben, we won't give up on Lacus. However, even so, if she continues to let her pain control her, things, might get complicated to say the least. Because after all, the more crimes she allows Brad to get away with, the harder it will be to sympathize with her plight.

" Doug winds his fist up as he says,"

That's for sure. In the end Lacus has to figure out for herself what she wants, and it's no one else's fault but her own if she figures out she will drown in darkness !"

Ben glares at Doug before he says,

" Damn it Doug! I thought I made it clear what I thought of you being so cruel and unsympathetic to Lacus!

" Doug glares back as he says," Yah, well I thought I made it clear that no matter what I stand where I stand! No matter how angry you get, it's not going to change the facts!"

Ezan sighs and says,"

It does seem that Lacus is letting the dark side consume her, and by the day it seems bleaker and bleaker for her to come back as long as she is so blindly obedient to Brad. However, I must admit I can't be too quick to judge. It was not too long ago that I was nearly consumed by the darkness, and I may have not been able to fight off Sephiroth from taking over my body, if you all did not believe in me. So, between that and what happened to you Ben, I'll be willing to give the foolish girl a second chance."

Zidane chuckles and says,

" Man, never thought I see the day when Ezan is more compassionate about a person's situation then Doug! You really have changed Ezan, and I like it!

"Doug just snickers as he says;"

It also shows how everyone is letting kindness interfere with what has to be done!"

Myers clears his throat and says,

" Doug, you do remember that Enji Knights look after each other, and only condemn another if it's the absolute last resort? "

Doug just turns around and says,"

Let's just say, that with a war going on we don't have time for this."

Myers sighs and says," Well, you are right about that Doug. This development we could do without. But even so we cannot just push this aside, not now. Ben, James, thank you for risking so much to bring this darkness to light. Rest assured, we will not let Brad get away with this.

However, now it's time for the other reason I called you all here. You see, it's time for your newest mission, and it's quite the important one.

" Ben nods as he says,

" Is it the Zannacross Empire?" So, they are at last making their big move?"

Myers turns around and says,"

Not quite. However, this might be the start of their end game plan. And, that is why it's crucial that we stop them before they can truly begin to unleash an even more deadly wave of destruction across the universe! "

With that he presses a button before the hologram of a green planet appears and Myers says,"

Your mission is to investigate this world. This planet is on the very verge of known space, it's ever father then where Castle Oblivion, where the Lunarian moon was. We, don't have much info on this world, only that it's very secluded and that whoever is in charge of the world's government, prefers to keep itself isolated.

All we know about this world, which for now will go by the code name of _Pulse_, is that its population seems to live in one massive city. However, unlike something like say, Texagrade, this world seems to have a city the size of a large continent that floats in the air, while the rest of the planet is on the ground, and entirety unpopulated expect for small pockets of ruins. "

Hiryuumon wags his tail as he says,"

Ah, that's neat and all, but, what does that have to do with the Zannacross Empire?"

Eraqus turns to the Digimon and says,"

What it has to do with them Hiryuumon, is that a large amount of Nova Crushers and Titan's spaceships have recently been spotted around the area of the planet."

James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

But, why? If they did not destroy it ,then either they are trying to get something from that world, or someone on the world at least."

Myers nods and says," I am afraid things are not quite clear this time. All we know is that the forces of the Zannacross Empire are up to something, and we must take action before they can complete their schemes. With any luck, this might lead us to their home world."

Ezan nods before he says,"

Now that we at last are not fighting a two front galactic war, we could focus on stopping the Zannacross Empire once and for all, if we could only find there blasted home world.

"Squall nods and says,"

Rumor has it that the home world of the Zannacross Empire is closed off and well protected, but, there has to be a way in, not everyone can just warp to it."

Ben nods and says,

" Yes, for far too long, they have gotten away with all of the atrocities for far too long! But, Damonus, Kira, all of them! They won't get away with all the pain they caused! If this mission brings us one step closer to bringing this war to its conclusion. Then I'll do whatever it takes to make sure this mission is completed!"

Myers nods as he says,"

Glad to see your sprit is not being damper by recent events. I heard a few of your friends from the worlds you have been to have come to fight with you eh Ben?"

Hiryuumon grins as he says," Yup, now Squad 7 is the kick butt justice force, now with one hundred present more awesome!

"Ben laughs nervously as he says," I know they are not Enji, but I seen that all of them are determined to fight evil, and are not helpless!"

Myers chuckles and says,"

So have I, the hearts that strive for a better world should not have there wishes denied. That is why I will allow them to join you. If this mission leads us to battle with a significant portion of the Zannacross Empire's forces, and maybe someone like K, like Darth Judicar, then we will need all the help we can get. That is why, both of your squads will be going on this mission."

Yamamoto steps forward before he says,"

In addition, Cecil, Stan's, and Frion's units will part take on this mission as well. Also, I will be joining the mission myself, and Miss Aeris, Miss Aqua, and Golbez will be joining me in a special squad. We leave in one hour, I hope that gives you all time to be ready."

Ben nods and says,"

Don't worry, that should be plenty of time. Er, as long as everyone has stayed put. Good grief, keeping track of more heads is always the price of expansion.

" Myers laughs and says,"

Don't worry Ben, I am sure you will do fine. You have shown you do well to rally those with hearts full of justice, you are living up to your destiny as the chosen one each day. I hope you continue to do so and survive this mission. May the force of light be with you.

" Ben then salutes the Grand Master as he says,"

You too. All right Hiryuumon, how about you put your nose to good use so we can round up are Justice Force members and get them ready for their debut!"

Hiryuumon chuckles and says,

" Aye aye boss! All right, I can already pick up the set of chilly dogs and Maximum Tomatoes! This way!"

With that Ben and his Digimon Partner dash out of the room before Cloud chuckles and says,"

Well, this will be interesting to say the least.

Ezan sighs as he says,

"That's putting it lightly, now it seems I would have to put up with three times the nonsense. Well, they just better hold their own. Sigh, just another variable. Alas, life seems to be about handling unexpected variables, to complete ones duty.

" With that they all start to move out before Doug chuckles and says,

"That's for sure. Man, just when Ben was needing to listen to me, now all of those other guys are going to keep his naïve mindset on its tracks."

Myers clears his throat as he says,

"I, would not call Ben's mindset naïve Doug, just hopeful. While its always important to not be blind to the truth, not looking ahead in a positive light, can be just as dangerous. Ah, and now, may we have a word Doug?"

Doug nods and says,"

We may, what's up?" Seeing that everyone else but the Masters have left the Grand Master sighs as he says, "

Doug, we know about how you did things differently during this whole event on Venom. We already got complaints from the Lylat military unit there, a envoy of the Tarkatan tribe and from Fei-Long's agent about being assaulted by a person that looks very much like you."

Doug raises an eyebrow as he says, "

Did they? That's funny, because everyone of them started those fights! I was not looking for any trouble, I kept trying to mind my own business but everyone kept making things a royal pain! I won't deny that I fought them, and played rough. I didn't start the fights, but I made sure to finish them."

Myers then looks at the masters before he turns back to Doug and says,

"Yes, well, even besides all of that, the fact that even if you just pretended to agree with Brad. The fact is that you deliberately went to do things your own way to confront Brad, and apparently Lacus.

" Doug nods and says, Doug nods and says,

"Got that right. Ben Cloud, Hiryuumon and James are my buds, but they can't shoulder what I can. You can't tell me that you seriously think I would join Brad? Come on, you guys are the Masters of the Enji and your telling me none of you understand what it means to do a little bit of detective work? To be frank, I'll also tell you I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty to get things done.

Let's be honest, here. In minutes, I've accomplished what you all have been trying to do for the longest time, and that's getting into Brad's mind and learning his true motives! If you're worried that I am going to put on the turncoat like Brad seems to be doing, then don't worry, no way I am sitting on the dark sides table. But to be frank, I'll also tell you I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty to get things done.

" Myers sighs as he says,

"Yes well, if we are being frank, then to be frank that while I have no doubt that you will betray us Doug, I am starting to worry about how dark both your actions and your words have become. I seen many Enji become consumed with their anger, your desire to get things done, and a tiredness of the nature of man, was the same traits both Xehamaru and Kira showed before those bitter thoughts consumed their heart.

" Doug laughs out loud before he says,

"Don't worry, I am not following their path. I am too lazy to try and enforce my will on the universe. I knock off bad guys in my own way, and no ideals will keep me from doing just that.

" Myers then says, "

Doug, you may think you're in control of your actions, but, your rage is growing wilder after each mission. Your actions as of late, are hardly in line with the Enji Knights beliefs. If, you have refuse to remember what the Enji stand for, then it would be hard to still see you as an Enji."

Doug turns around and looks at his hands and says, "

What can I say? I admit, after everything that's happened, I have a hard time in believing in anything beside my will to live at the moment. If you would throw me out of the order, yet forgive Ben for his heinous acts as Darth Idious and Ezan attacking his own squad mates leading up to Castle Oblivion, then that's rather slanted. "

Myers sighs and says,"

It may seem minor compared to what those two did. However, an important difference is that Ben was being manipulated by Kira, and hurt by a string of betrayals. And Ezan was trying to fight off Sephiroth from within, while the Dark Enji were trying to turn him over using the truth of his past as bait. But, for you Doug, your actions were only brought on by your alone, or am I wrong?"

Doug sighs and says,"

Nope, guilty as charged. I won't make any excuses, no one is pushing me this way. I am just getting tired of playing by a rule book that does not suit me. I thought the Enji were willing to expect more than one view. However, if that's your choice in the end, I'll be fighting my way. No matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to bring an end to this, no matter what I have to do to make things better. If you're going to punish me for that, I'll take it like a man. But, how about doing it after I smash the bad guys? So, if there is nothing else, can I go?"

Myers closes his eyes and says, "

Just, try and hold on to faith Doug

. Remember why you wanted to be an Enji Knight in the first place. I would hate to lose you as an Enji, and I know Ben and many others would to."

Doug chuckles and says, "I do appreciate your concern, Master Myers--it goes to show that your kind reputation does prove to be stronger than just words. Later!"

With that Doug leaves, before Eraqus sighs and says,

" It's such a shame, so many Enji are losing their way through this war. And it's all the more reason we must try and find a conclusion before more Enji become lost beyond the point of no return.

" Myers nods and says,"

Yes, that's only one of the many reasons we must try and end this. However, I don't think Doug is lost to the Enji just yet. His thoughts have not become dark just yet, they are just dangling over the unstable border between light and dark. Doug's acts are not that of the Dark side yet. They, just seem to be single minded and focused about doing what it takes to get to the bottom of problems. I can see in his eyes, he has no desire to betray us, just to help his friends vie any methods that are needed.

By itself, this is nothing troubling, but it will be if he continues to disregard whatever morals get in his way, especially if he has lost his compassion for others. In the end, one thing is clear, and he really does take after Gouken 's outlook.

I hope for everyone's sakes that Doug is able to remember that compassion is not a weakness, for everyone's sake. Because while I don't think we have to worry about Doug betraying us, I do worry that his bitterness will consume him, and destroy himself. I know if that does happen Ben will not take it well at all, in fact, he is all ready taking it bad.

If Ben's pain overwhelms him, are problems will triple. I have faith Ben has become strong enough to not let his dark emotions overtake him. Still, it would be easier for all of us if we could get to the bottom of the root of his stress. Brad, we let him get away with his arrogance for long enough. Sadly, by now it's all too clear that there can be no redemption, no salvation for him. We must take whatever matters are taken to insure that he is stopped before the same can be said for Lacus!"

Gerard nods and says,"

Yes, I admit, her still being in love with him, after everything he has done, is quite troubling. This is going beyond images and bad taste, the fact that with what she is suppose to be, the person closest hear heart is him, is more than a little troubling.

"Myers closes his eyes and says,"

Without a doubt Gerard. However, what is most disturbing, is that her logic for being with Brad, is not entirely insane. If nothing else, he has helped her trough her times of crises and controlled the Blue Eyes White Dragon when no one else could. If we are to get to the bottom of this, we must know, just how much Brad really knows."

Zoda nods and says," Arrogant, rude, selfish and reckless he may be, but no fool he is. Behind his immature cocky face, a crafty, dangerous mind lies.

" Eraqus sits down as he says,"

Sad but true Zoda. I was shocked when I seen him in action. Not only does he all ready have no regard for the will of the order, but I seen a brutal drive in his eyes, one that might be larger than some of are deadliest enemies, if he is not one all ready.

To think, when we thought they were for once obeying us, he is gearing up for his mad campaign to topple society, law and order itself! This cannot stand, as soon as we return, we must confront him about the events of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet and make him face his judgment by any means necessary! Its sad but true, Brad will never reform, so for the sake of the universe the only that that can be done is end his life as soon as possible!

" The leader of the Enji Knights strokes his beard before he sees the cloudy sky and says,"

Maybe, but, I am wondering if there is another approach to this that we should take. Here me out everyone. Brad has fought in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, a battle royal in the shadows that is the embodiment of all of the vices of the mortal heart. There he may have become king, but I wonder if he would do as well in a tournament that is about man's best as one that is its worse?

"As the others all look at him Myers chuckles and says,

" Don't worry my fellow Masters, I have not gone senile. I am just thinking that if we really want to catch Brad, and expose his true actions so that there can be no escape, we must lure him in to a false sense of security. And there is no better bait then his drive to prove he is the strongest being of all. I think I shawl call King Atem and Ansem once more, and ask them about the idea of, oh, something like a tournament hosted by the Enji Knights,

a, Enji Budokai if you will.

Yes, throughout time, man has struggled to fight not only against others, but his dark natures. We fight wars to bring peace, and form alliances to make us feel safe. However, despite are hatred for suffering and death, we relapse despite this because we cannot contain are desires. However, I don't think that means we are as hopeless as Zannacross, his forces, and Kira thinks. It just means we have to try harder, learn from history, and insure the people who desire a better world are in charge.

The actions of everyone of the Enji throughout this war, is all the proof I need that are crusade against evil and are own weakness is not entirely in vain as long as we don't ever let the sacrifices that have been made to get this far be in vain. Thankfully, I know that are Enji, even the ones that are getting dissatisfied with how things are going like Doug, will make sure that is not the case. Let us hope, that there resolve to insure the sacrifices are honored, is greater than the resolve of the forces of darkness that wish to destroy everything. Well, no sense pondering forever, time to call his majesty. Meeting adjured ."

* * *

With that the Grand Master leaves, and everyone goes on to attend his own business. Ah, and now we fast forward a bit in time and go to the docking bay once more, where Ben and the others are about to depart to their new world! And with that are view now turns to Ben, who has just finished gathering the members of the newly created Justice Force and is looking around before he says,

" Everyone ready to go? Make sure you have everything, this trip might take a while."

Sonic then sees the Neo-Highwind, the Great Fox, the Ptolemaios, the Draconis and the Invincible before he whistles and says,"

Man, looks like at least we have a sweet ride on our way over. I always do prefer to travel in style when I can't get there on my own two feet!"

Tails nods as he says,"

Something tells me it will take a while before you can dash to other worlds on your own Sonic. Besides, I can't wait to take a look at a true top class Lylat spaceship! So Ben, what do you know about this world?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Sorry, your guess is as good as mine. This world of, Pulse, was just discovered recently and all we really know is that they like to keep to themselves. For all I know there is a good chance of either the world being a friendly place of sunshine and rainbows, or a world where everyone wants to give us a hug of death. Cloud Sensei, do we know anything about the world? "

Cloud shrugs and says,"

Not much really. What contacts have landed there just have told us that all the people live on one floating city, and that the world below is ruled by massive vicious monsters. Oh yah, and that the people are not friendly to outsiders.."

James chuckles as he says,"

Well, then when we land with are, unique party that is going to test the limits of are negotiation skills. "

Kirby smiles and says," Don't worry James, I always am good at being friendly!"

Sonic chuckles and says,"

Kirby is right James, don't worry about us making the people be fearful. Even if they have not seen the likes of a Yoshi, a smooth talking blue hedgehog, a, whatever Kirby is, and the rest, I am sure we will be able to leave a non hostile impression!"

Ben is about to respond before a female voice giggles and says,"

Oh, if only people were able to trust people on wills alone, everything would be so much easier.

" Ben is shocked before he turns around and sees Aqua walking up looking happy as Ben grins and says,"

Hey Aqua, I nearly forgotten you were going with us. Ah, are you ready for such a important mission?"

Aqua nods before she flexes and says,"

Don't worry about me Ben, I recover fast. Besides, I hate waiting seeing everyone fight while I would just sit around. So, theses are your other friends?"

Mario nods before he takes out his cap and says,"

Mario Mario madam, it's a pleasure to meet you! We all are indeed Ben's friends, and if I do say so, all have enough power to make a difference!"

Aqua nods and shakes his hand before she says,"

I see, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am glad you have such nice friends Ben. So, everyone ready for a trip?

"They all nod before Cloud walks forward and says

," Good, because we are just about ready. All right everyone, the official mission is to investigate this world of Pulse, and be ready to confront any forces of the Zannacross Empire that show themselves. It could be a easy mission, could be are hardest yet depending on just what lies on the world, and what value it is to the forces of evil. All right, we will get more of a debriefing when we are closer to the planet. If there are no more questions, it's time for the mission to start Squad 7, er, and the Justice Force." Sonic grins as he says,"

All right, time for a, huh?"

Before Sonic can finish all of a sudden a voice shouts out with,

" Wait Sonic! Wait for me!"

All of a sudden everyone sees a red and black humanoid armadillo like person dash up to Sonic before Ben raises a eyebrow and says,

" Who is this guy Sonic, you brought another one of your friends with you?"

The newcomer laughs and says,

" What, you don't remember me Ben? You saved my life! Oh right, well, I was a robot then, so I can understand.

It's me, Mighty! That Kira jerk ordered you to fry me when I was still a robot slave to the Eggman, but you were kind enough to warp me away again! Tails was able to turn me back to normal, and I wanted to thank you in person!"

He then goes at once to shake Ben's hand with great enthusiasm before Ben chuckles and says,

" Ah, glad you're back to normal Mighty. Er, sorry to cut this short, but, we are about to go on a mission now and all.

"The armadillo laughs before he says,

" I know, Sliver told me about that! That's why I hurried over so I could join you all, and come with you!

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Um, say what? Er, sorry Mighty, but, we can't just have anyone that wants to fight join.

" Sonic nods and says,

" He is right Mighty, I know your heart is in it but you have just gotten use to your normal body. So, you might want to feel better first."

Mighty is not liking what he is hearing as he gets upset and says,"

Come on Sonic, I may not have your skills but I can still fight the good fight! Me and the guy I met on the way here both want to do something!"

James sighs as he says,"

Great, what other guy are you talking about? "

Mighty looks to the right as he says,"

Hey Crash, over here!

"All of a sudden everyone sees a short humanoid bare chests' orange looking bandicoot with blue pants , green eyes and a wide mouth! The new arrival looks at everyone with a large grin before he says,

" Howdy folks, names Crash Bandicoot! I hear there was an Enji Knight who wanted helpers, and I am looking for help, and pancakes!

"Ben then face palms before he says,"

All right, let me make this clear. I don't mind other people wanting to oppose the Zannacross Empire, but, I am not about to just let anyone who wants to fight join in. I only let these guys come, because I seen their skills in battle. Beside, no offense Crash, but I don't even know you!"

Crash looks upset as he says,

" Hey no fair, the Zannacross jerks fried my entire world! Only people who made it out alive where me, my sis Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku thanks to his powers! Besides, I can fight to! Let's see how you dig my amazing Death Tornado Spin! "

With this Crash begins to spin around rapidly, before he is like a tornado and spins around! As he can still talk in this state he moves around and says," So, see that you need a new member for the dream team yet? Wait till you see how great my fruit bazooka is and you will be begging for me to, WHOA!!!"

With this Crash spins in to a wrench, and goes flying, till he falls off the docking bay before anyone can do anything! As everyone hears a thud Cloud sighs as he says,"

Er, I think that's the cue that additions are closed."

Mario nods as he scratches his mustache as he says,"

Good idea Cloud. It's nice to try, but, good intentions will just cause trouble without skill."

Knuckles nods and says,

" Sorry Mighty, but, there will be other times. "

Ben nods and hears the engines for the ships starting to activate before he says,"

Speaking of time, we are out of it, so let's get going.

Mighty sighs and says," All right, after seeing how much of a fool Crash made out of himself I think I'll take your advice. Still, Sonic, Ben, Knuckles, and everyone else, good luck."

With that they all nod before going to the ship. As they enter the Neo-Highwind they see Doug is all ready in, leaning on the side of the ship as he chuckles and says

"You guys finished with your pep rally and ready to get this done?"

James sighs and says, "Really Doug, do you have to be difficult?"

Doug just puts his hat down as he says, " Enough with chewing me out, I'm not the only one being difficult."

Ben just rolls his eyes and says, "Oh come on Doug, just accept that your wrong on this and let it go all ready!"

Doug snickers and says,

"I'm not following your logic, and I don't care to." Ben clutches his fist as Yoshi looks at the two and says,

"Lacus? Oh, I remember Lacus! She was the nice friend of Ben that pet Yoshi's nose! Is she captured in another castle?

" Ben sighs and pets Yoshi before he says,

"Not really Yoshi. However, remember what I said about what happened? Lacus, is in a bad place right now, and she is in great danger. That is why, I am trying to find a way to help free her from her pain. Sadly, I, have not found a way yet."

The otherworld friends all show various degrees of concern before Mario says,

" Oh no! I hope you can find a way soon Ben! Lacus seemed like a grade A girl, so I hope there is a way for her to be free of this pain of hers lickity split!

"Doug chuckles and says,

"Amen to that Mario, but the only one that can get her through those doors is herself! If she does not have the will to get help, does not matter how many people are going to reach out for her. "

Ben gets angry again as he says,

"Damn it Doug, I thought after everything, just maybe you would have realized that I am not giving up on Lacus no matter what you or anyone else says!

" Doug leans back and says, "And I thought you realized I would be harder to convince than that, especially when you've seen the truth firsthand.

" Link then goes to Ben and says, "

Don't despair Ben, you're not wrong to want to help Lacus. Doug is right, in the regard that ultimately, one must decide what one wants to do, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to help a friend see the path to a right decision."

Sonic chuckles and says,

"You got it there Link, sometimes friends need help being pushed in the right direction. So, whatever problem Lacus is having, just keep pushing till you get her on the right direction! Ah, just watch out for pitfalls though hahaha."

Ben just grins as he says, "Well Doug, looks like my desire is not so foolish eh?"

Doug just puts his hat down and says, "

Please, Link knows that I am right...but I guess the truth that its out of your hands is just to much for you to expect huh? "

Aqua sees the tension between the two friends and says, "

Hey guys, we have more important things to worry about then disagreements right? We should just get are rooms settled since it's going to be a while. Hey Ben, would you mind showing me around?"

Ben smiles and says, "Love to Aqua. You all want a free tour?"

Kirby nods and says, "Oh I do! Can we check out the food court? I think it's almost time for second brunch!

" Ben chuckles and says, "You really do never get full eh Kirby? Hahah, oh well. This way guys!

"With that the group leaves before Cloud turns to Doug and says,

"Coming Doug?" Doug shrugs and says, "

Nope, I don't. I'll be the bigger man here and keep the peace."

Cloud sighs and says, "Well, maybe if you just give it a rest, you would not be feeling that way. "

With that Cloud follows the others before Doug just snickers and says,"

Man, Ben is just going to empty out everything I say it seems. Does not help that it seems I am the only freaking person that sees things as they are! Ben may hate me now, but he will hate him self later when he sets himself up for a fall that he might not recover from! I don't care what it takes, Ben can't hide from the truth forever! "

James then appears in front of him before he says,"

We will see about that Doug. I recommend you just let this go Doug. Ben won't ever listen to what you're saying, since he despises everything that your telling him lately. Really Doug, do you want Ben to get so angry that he will hit you again?"

Doug shrugs and says, "So, you can justify Ben hitting others just because they disagree?

Give me a break. James, I don't doubt Ben's intentions and I don't particularly disagree with wanting to help a friend...but, it's annoying that he just can't see the writing that's on the wall! I was there, I saw Lacus being Brad's toy during that celebration dance! I have no qualms with Mario, Sonic and the others being there for Ben and all, but they are not helping by thinking the same kind of nonsense! Being all gung-ho in the face of a major battle is not going to help."

James raises an eyebrow as he says,

"Really? Because, you use to be the most gung ho and optimistic of us all, Doug. They are not being naïve, they know the dangers that they face yet they remain optimistic because they all refuse to let the darkness weigh them down Doug!

I am glad they all came, they cheered Ben up and got him more confident again about what he is fighting for! Hell, he may not say it, but you have been one of the biggest influences on his outlook! Doug, just what happened to you during your training with Gouken? Ever since you came back, you changed...and it scares me to think I am looking at the same Doug Fitter that has been a part of Squad 7 since the very beginning.

" Doug laughs and says, "

Nothing happened when I was training with Gouken besides learning to get stronger. The only thing that changed is that after seeing Max die I realized how pointless it is to believe in dreams! Sure, having something to look forward to is important for some to get through the rough times and all. But, if you keep your eyes forward, and can't see what is right in front of you it won't matter at all when you're dead! I rather expect life being a crummy picture and live then keep chasing an illusion that I can never have!

Ben made it clear how much he cares about Lacus, and maybe he did see something I did not. But, him being in love with Lacus isn't what my real worry about this situation is; it's the fact that Brad has such a grip on Lacus. She could manipulate and break him; she already treats him like dirt, I just can't see why Ben perseveres...unless he's a glutton for punishment.

" James takes a big sigh as he says, "

Doug, I don't think you really get it. No matter what the odds of Ben being able to save Lacus and get her away from Brad are, he will never give up on her. And that's because it's quite clear he loves her with all of his heart. And it's even more clear that you have no idea just how powerful the desire to save someone you love is."

Doug narrows his eyes and says,

"Excuse me, James? Who the hell are you to talk to me about love? I know I said I dated Maria more then once!"

James turns around and says," No offense Doug, but you said you only dated her a few months, a year tops right? Ben and Lacus may not have had a long official date history, but it's clear the bound between them goes back deeply, even if that bound is not shining so bright now. I know from how much I love Kate, if she was going through what Lacus is going through, then there is no doubt I would be just as driven as Ben is to save her. Love may not always be rational Doug, but there is no doubt it's a powerful emotion. If you can't understand that, then you will never understand why Ben is so determined to save Lacus even if the chances of saving her are one percent!"

Doug gets annoyed before he takes off his hat and says,"

I am getting sick of everyone thinking I don't understand anything. But, I'll give you that, because I have a confession. And that is that I lied about what really happened between me and Maria, and how it ended.

" James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

You, lied? What are you talking about?"

Doug sighs and says,

"All right, if it will make you see I am not just a jackass who does not know what he is talking about then I'll have to show my hand. You see, I was always vague on my relationship with Maria. She and I went as far back as freshmen year at my high school...I'm twenty two years old now, so we've were seeing each other for seven years. You see, I was not always the gung-ho fist fighter you guys know. Not that I had another name or nothing, but I use to be a lot more...timid.

One day I got tired of being bullied, and started using my anger to good use to mastering the martial arts! It's also around this time I met Maria. Like I said James, we were a lot closer then I let you guys knew. And, we were in love. However, once I joined the Enji things got complicated. I don't know how you hold up a long distance relationship with your gal James, but they are a killer. The first year Maria and I were able to hold it together, but she get getting more upset each time I saw her, more insisting that I quit the order and just be with her.

Naturally, with everything that was at stake I could just not do that, and after Xehamaru's little invasion, and Kira's coup, she got attacked and nearly got killed and then got really worried. She got angry that I could not understand her feelings. But I did James, she just could not understand the sacrifices I had to make. However, despite the arguments, I still loved her. And I was going to prove to her that I did, by asking her to marry me when the war was over! However, there became a snag to that.

Remember when I said during that dance that she and I just had our differences? Well, the truth was that when I came to surprise her and pop the question, I found her with going at it with another guy with such passion that it was like they were shooting a movie!"

James staggers back as he says, "

She, was cheating on you?"

Doug looks angry as he says,

"Yup. She said that she just could not take loving me only to see me die, and while she felt horrible, she had to love someone that she was not afraid of losing. Well, she sure as hell lost me after that. Never spoke to her since. So bud, still think I don't know what love is like, or how much worse Ben is going to feel when he has to expect where he really stands with Lacus? I just don't want to see Ben suffer the way I did...I think of what happened to me, and I get even more furious, especially when I see Lacus disregard my friend like that!"

James is speechless as he says, "

Doug, I had no idea, I am so sorry to hear that. Why, why did you not tell us this? It, would have explained so much! "

Doug chuckles and says, "Because it's my problem, no one else's. See, unlike everyone else, I realized long ago moping about problems changes nothing. You either move on from your pain, or let it hold you down forever. I've casted her out of my life when I found out, and I've felt much lighter since then."

James responds with, "Even so Doug. The situation between what happened with you and what happened with Ben is not the same. I'm not saying that he has priority over you...but, Ben is not you--he doesn't have that tough attitude that you have. And, he does not let things go as easy as you could. Not to mention, he can hold a grudge for quite a while.

" Doug rubs the area where Ben smashed him and says, "

You are right, Ben and me have different mindsets. But, it doesn't change the fact that Ben needs to grow up. I will relent on one condition: he doesn't bring the situation up around me. So long as he doesn't talk about it, I will not bring the broad up.

" James sighs and says, "

Well, for now let's just worry about making sure the mission goes well so that we will have the chance to see if Ben can pull it off or not.

" Doug grins and says, "Well, I can't wait to blow off some steam. I just hope I can find targets that can endure the abuse they're about to , first thing is first, and that's that I need to eat something pronto. Never had much time to eat the whole time I was cleaning up that last mess! "

James chuckles and says,

" Sounds good to me. Er, you might want to heal your self up just in case Ben cracked your ribs with that punch."

With that the two go off just as the spaceship breaches Corneria's atmosphere, and joins the others in a united jump to hyper space! However, s before Ben's mission begins in earnest, we briefly leave the hero's, to turn to the view of the person that is causing such strife between Ben and his friends, and that means Lacus!

* * *

Yes, we now turn back to Venom to see just how the tormented women is doing after Ben saved her from having to suffer a horrific fate from the hands of the disgusting Charley! And, as the scene turns to her once more, it would seem Lacus is just waking up, despite the large amount of time that has passed! At the moment Lacus is stirring, and apparently having a bad nightmare as she is tossing and turning before she says,"

No, stop it! Its, not worth it, not worth such a price! Please, I don't want to have to kill you, please stay, away?"

With that last word her eyes open before she quickly looks around and says,

" What, where am I? Hello? Is, anyone here? "

She looks around and sighs before she says,"

What happened to me? The, last thing I remember, oh yah. Guess, someone was kind enough to drop me off here. Was, it Brad? Well, it was the least he could do for demanding I take off my clothes in front of everyone! I swear, sometimes I can barley look at my self for what I have to do. But, even feeling disgust for one self is better then not being able to feel anything at all. Still, I, don't know how much more I can bare before it all becomes, oh?"

Lacus then sees that her red wig is on the ground before she touches her real hair and is startled before she says,"

What the, how did my wig get there? Its, suppose to be strong enough to stay on no matter what, so that means someone must have taken it off. But, who? No, someone better not be playing a prank on me, I am in no mood for tricks! I swear, if, huh?"

Lacus stops as she sees Charley's red cap, the only part of Brad's former goon that Ben did not vaporize before she sees the traces of blood around it before she gets tense and says,"

What the, what, happened here? What, did I do? Did I, Ah!"

With that Lacus feels her head throbbing before she clutches her head and says,"

No, not again! Everyday, I feel like the pain is getting worse, like the will of the Blue Eyes White Dragon is getting more intense. If only it would, huh?!

" She is shocked to see her left arm is becoming more of a gray color before she says,"

What, is happening to me? Its like, my very body is against me to! No, I, won't let it come to this, I have to find a way out before it's too late! Now, just what time is it anyway? Better find Brad before he, huh? Oh never mind."

Lacus 's desire to find her boyfriend is instantly answered when she feels the ground shake before she hears Brad yelling loudly with the words of,

" LACUS!!! Where the hell are you? Come on, don't hide from me! "

Lacus just sighs as she looks at her real hair before tying it up in a ponytail and putting her red wig back on before making sure its tightly set before she says,"

Well, I don't know how much time has passed, but, I guess the party is over. "

With that she quickly goes out of the room and is instantly greeted with Brad saying,"

Ah, there you are girl! Where the hell have you been? I did not see you ever since Charley dragged out after you fainted!

Lacus just puts on a smile and says," Oh don't worry sweetly, I have just been sleeping. Did you have fun with the rest of the party?

" Brad grabs her with his right hand and moves her to his side before he lifts her up and says,

" As about as much fun as I can have when your not by my side doll. So, you were really sleeping or you were just faking? "

Lacus sighs and says," Of course I was sleeping! I barley recovered from that ambush, and then when you demanded me to strip I was so mortified! How could you do that to me!?, Am I nothing more to you then your sex toy?"

Brad just puts her down and spits on the ground and says,"

Chill out with the nagging girl! You're everything to me Lacus, but it does not mean I can't try and get you to flush out all of your silly standards that your elitist family and the Enji Masters drilled in to your head! Its no big deal to show the masses what you got, you only think it's a big deal because you have it ingrained in your head that it is! Look, ill take my clothes off now if it will get you to relax!"

Lacus steps back and laughs nervously as she says," Um, that's ok, maybe when you don't, smell like death so much. Besides, I am getting tired of this place."

Brad chuckles and says,"

Me to girl, that's why I was looking for you! It's been fun but its time to bust this joint, the dogs of the law are all ready sniffing there noses around here and rounding up the idiots who are going around here. And while very soon, no law will be able to effect me, I rather wait till I have all the eggs in my basket till I throw my ultimate killer party!"

Lacus looks troubled as she says," Lets, just get out of here, I had enough of this place. And, we have to get away before any officials know what has happened.

" Brad grins widely as he says,

" What's wrong Lacus, still afraid of everyone finding out how bad a girl your being? Well, they are going to find out sooner or later. What, your going to choose the law over me now, after all I did with you? What happened to monsters sticking together?"

Lacus, gets sullen as she says

," I, am not talking about being ungrateful , I , just don't want any more trouble. I, am so tired of dealing with struggle after struggle.

Brad laughs as he pats Lacus hard on the back and says,

" Don't worry Lacus. Soon all of are struggles and hard work are going to pay off big, so big that we will never have to worry about anyone giving us grief ever again! Why you think more and more people are starting to see who the true champ is? Its because they know that my strength is real, and not just blowing fancy smoke like the Enji! Hah, for now it may be just dimwitted suck ups like Charley, but soon even the leaders of worlds will have to bow down to me in awe of my greatness! Oh right, where is that idiot anyway? Last time I saw him he was when he was lugging you out of sight. You see him?"

Lacus shudders as she says," No, and I am glad not to. I hate him, he is always gawking at me and smells horrible."

Brad chuckles and says,"

Hahah, chuck does take the manly musk to far, and needs to be kicked in to shape or kicked out of the planet! Punk better not have tried to, hello! What we got here?"

Brad steps in to the room, and sees Charley's hat and the blood before he laughs and says,"

Damn girl, you did not tell me you got so tired of him that you wasted him! "

Lacus is shocked as she says,"

What, do you mean? I, just got up, I don't know what happened to him!"

Brad laughs louder as he says,

" Hahaha, don't need to be ashamed girl, Charley was being a scrub anyway, was likely going to waste him myself! What, he got fresh with you and you at last got fed up with him? Ah, I knew my mindset was rubbing off on you, my cute killer witch!"

Brad then puts his arms around him and starts to move his hands around before Lacus looks horrified and says,"

No, that was not me, I did not kill him, I could not! All I remember, well, I don't remember anything, I was unconscious! I, I am not a cold blooded killer so stop it! "

She tries to pull away from him but Brad just turns her head around forcefully and holds her so tightly he is hurting her before he looks annoyed and says,"

You can deny it all you want if it makes you feel better Lacus, but once you fully embrace your hate, and throw away all of your silly compassion, you will feel so much better! Just got to tough it out a little more, we come this far, and I won't allow it to fail now! You hear me?"

Lacus gets tense as she says,

" Brad, when will this end? When, will the pain and suffering end? When can we stop hurting people to survive, and just be able to live in peace? I, don't want to do this anymore.

" She then goes to turn around, but Brad then grabs her and forces her to look at him before he chuckles darkly , looks demented and says,"

Man, what's gotten in to you? Life is all about hurting others, using them as stepping stones to get on the top! If your to weak to climb up, you fall, that's how it is, that's how the law of the jungle is! What's wrong Lacus, why moaning about something when you enjoy pain anyway? I seen you look happy after Ali died, don't deny it! You know you like the pain girl, so stop moaning about it and get your head together all ready!"

Lacus gets angry as she says,"

" Knock it off! Look, I know what your trying to say Brad. It's just, the pain, the pain inside me, it keeps getting worse and worse, I can barley think with the pain this frequent."

Brad shrugs and says," Then don't think, all you need to do is let me tell you how to do things anyway! Come on, you're the lover of the unstoppable Juggernaught, no way going through your time of the month will deal that much pain! But, if it will quite you're moaning, then try this!"

Brad then takes a bottle that has a clear bottle with a red liquid before Lacus sees it bubbling before she says,"

Brad, what is that?"

Brad smirks as he says," It's your cure for all of your pain, its my own custom drink when the locals can't give out anything with taste to save there live! Drink my Jugga juice Lacus, and all your pain will just fizzle away!

" Lacus eyes the drink and says,"

This, is not a joke right? It, smells, like it's from a swamp! "

Brad steps forward and says,"

So, that's how my home smelled! Come on, I always steered you in the right direction, the direction away from the pain, you think ill steer you wrong now? Just take what your doctor is ordering all ready!

" Lacus sighs and at once drinks the " Jugga Juice" before she coughs after one gulp and says," Ew, it tastes like vomit!

"Brad responds with,"

The taste gets better, the more you commit to it! So, feel anything yet?"

All of a sudden Lacus hiccups before she says," Well, I do feel lightheaded now. And, now, the pain seems to be floating away. "

With that she staggers on her feet before Brad picks her up over his shoulders and says,"

That's right girl, just keep drinking my" Medicine" and you will be just where I want you to be. Don't worry about what anyone's reaction to the champ taking his crown from the losers will be.

They can't stop us from taking what we deserve, after all, we are the winners! Now that I have a lot more resources to command, and weight to throw around, its time to shake some tables, and now that all of the underworld will beckon to my call, things are going to move a lot faster!

And its about time, I am tired of waiting, and tired of putting up with those lame Enji Masters and there know nothing ideals, and most of all I am tired of that worthless Star Loser thinking he is better then me! Hahah, oh yah, I am just going to LOVE watching him realize that all of his efforts and skills are useless, as I end his dream once and for all!

"Lacus just sighs and says," Whatever, lets just go all ready. If we don't return soon the Enji and my parents will get worried, and start to want to know where we are."

Brad cracks his neck as he says," Let them wonder, this is not god damn school! They think they can hold us down? I all ready proved no box they have can keep me down, and if they go for force, ill just hit them with ten times more so they can't get in are way anymore! Don't worry about it Lacus, we will just send a message pretending we were snuffing out scum bags like good little Enji. Heh, after all, weeding out the weak losers is not a lie anyway! "

Lacus looks up as she says," All I want to know Brad, is that if all of this happens, will the pain stop?

" Brad nods and says," Hell yah doll, because everyone that wants to cause pain to the top dogs will be dead! "

Lacus just says," If, you say so. Lets just go Brad. To be honest, I, want to go home for a while, and just rest for a bit."

Brad cackles as he says,"

Not just yet Lacus, I have a few errands to run before I can tolerate having to be back in " Hero town". Don't worry about anything, just fallow me,to your salvation! "

Lacus just looks up and says,

" Oh, all right."

With that Lacus passes out again before Brad chuckles and says,"

I knew the " Jugga Juice" Would be strong, but she is so weak its nearly instant! Good, that will keep her pleasant enough. Bah, to think after all of this, she STILL has the nerve to talk back to me? Damn it, even now, she still wants to cling on to all those things I told her to throw away all ready!Well, she may be stubborn now, but when she can't take the pain anymore, she will see all that she really needs to survive, and get rid of these lame remnants of defiance! And when she does, at last she can finally focus on all that she really needs to do, thinking about making her man happy and nothing else!

Now then, time to have some fun! Hahah, the party may be over here, but Brad the Great's tour is just getting started! And all I have to do is push a little with those dark coated freaks, and things will becoming in to place even sooner then I hoped! Yes, soon, everything will be mine, and every god damn living being in all space will have to do what I want!

Yes, Lacus found out the hard way what happens when you don't listen to Brad the Great, and soon, EVERYONE will learn the same unmerciful lesson! ZHAHAHAHAA!!!

" With that Brad then charges out of the hallway, with a unconscious Lacus on his back to go to where ever his mad desires are driving him next! But for now we leave our view on the oversize jerk, to briefly turn to the people that he has made a alliance with, that even Ben and Doug are not aware of!

* * *

Yes by this I mean the Organization of the Dark Enji! The setting is now the white chamber of the many sized thrones, and at the moment what is left of the dark order has all gathered, to glare at the arrival of there only female member! At the moment Larxene has just entered the chamber and says,

" Hey yah all, I am back! Who missed me!?"

She then sees Axel and Saix glaring at her, while Xemnas is as emotionless as he normally is, and Ravxen is just having his energy surge!

She then giggles and says," Aw, you all missed me so much your speechless eh? Don't worry guys, the nightmare is, hey!"

She is shocked to se a two Chakrams coming for her before she quickly back flips out of the way and sees Axel catch his weapons before he says,

" Oh, the nightmares are just getting started for you Larxene! You're going to fry for what you did!"

Larxene forms a sarcastic grin as she says,"

Oh really? And just what did I do to get you al fired up hot head? Better watch where you are throwing your junk or I, AHH!!"

A second later Larxene sees a beam of energy coming for her and ducks before it explodes and causes her to be slammed in to one of the thrones! She then hears Ravxen laughing before he says,"

And you better watch your tone before I decide not to miss my dear! "

Larxene looks vicious as she says," Really, I fail to see why your all so hostile!

" Saix responds with,"

Don't think you can hide your acts from us Larxene, we saw directly what happened on Venom. Zexion was nice enough to have a relay in his book, so we had a front row seat of the full display of your stupidly! You betrayed your own comrade to die at the hands of an Enji, and then violating your authority you welcomed a Enji in to are ranks without permission! "

Xemnas then puts his hands together as he says,"

Yes, I thought you would know better then to think you could recruit such a unsavory, un worthy being as one of us. However, it seems your arrogance exceeds even my expectations, and of course you must be punished accordingly.

" Ravxen chuckles evilly as he throws a ball of red energy between his hands before it becomes a sword of energy and he says,

" Oh yes, you need to be punished quite harshly my dear. Its one thing to let weaklings die, but allowing that monkey to even THINK he can perform on the same stage as me, is INEXCUSABLE!!! "

Larxene sighs and says,"

Take it easy boys, if you would just calm down then you would realize that I just made sure that we have the Enji order, Benny boy and all of his friends dangling over a cliff! I did not sell out poor Zexion, he was all ready good as dead. I made the best of the situation, that's all! ARE goal was to recruit more members right? Well, I did what I was told to do, simple as that!"

Saix snickers and says,"

Bah, you may have gotten a new member, at the cost of another! Besides, Brad Fowltror is most unworthy of being one of us, he is everything that we desire to erase!

"Larxene shrugs as she says,

" Maybe, but there is no denying that he is one strong idiot! What was I suppose to do anyway? If I tried to defend Zexion that big hulk would have been too much for me, he has proven he has to much power to be taken down by little old me, and so then we would be down two members!

See, now at least I was able to spin this back to something that we could favor us! After all, even if Brad has shown he is quite the loose cannon, as long as we can throw a treat out we can still get something out of him, not to mention he looks sexy when he thrashes about with those tree trunk peckers! But, you see, most of all, what is most important is that he has that Lacus brat, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon on an air tight leash!

So if we make him feel cozy, he will get are prize right on are laps! So, see how good this is for us? I know you all can't stand him, but Ravxen darling, even you can see why the price of letting Brad scratch are backs is worth realizing are ultimate goal right?

" Raven chuckles darkly as he says,"

Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it does not sound entirely revolting. Ah, and I do suppose it will produce some cheap amusement. Still, a lowly maggot like him really thinks he has the power to concur the darkness itself? HAH! Its such a lame farce its not even funny! Even if he has the little peche tied up tight on his chain, he is still just another foolish mortal!"

Xemnas nods before he says,

" Its no doubt that Brad Fowltror is the embodiment of all that is flawed about man. But even if we are the ones who will become gods of the new world, it would be full hardly to turn away the fool who has are keys to victory in his mouth.

Fowltror may think he is clever, but if he thinks he is clever enough to overcome us it will be his last mistake! Still, it's undeniable, that if this can lead to us having the Blue Eyes White Dragon brought right up to us on a bloody platter, then its worth the brief indignation. So, ill allow this act of your to stand Larxene."

Larxene giggles as she says,"

Oh a thousand thank you's Lord Xemnas, your foresight is divine! I just can't, AHH!!"

All of a sudden Xemnas unleashes a wave of magical energy that is enough to slam the Savage Nymph to the ground before he narrows his eyes and he says,

" However, I won't tolerate your arrogance Larxene. Marluxia paid dearly for going out of are purpose, and while you managed to prove your worth, if your trying to have treacherous thoughts, your scheming will be exposed, and you will suffering a thousand deaths before you go to hell!"

Axel chuckles and says,"

Get the picture Larxene? Don't think you can pull a fast one on us, because if you're really that stupid then you won't even see me coming for you when I rip you apart!"

Larxene snickers and says,"

Perish the thought Axel. Don't worry, I would not dream of double crossing you guys for Brad. After all, I am going for the winning team after all tehe. "

Ravxen has a aura of darkness form around him before he says,"

Well, lets just hope for your sake that your smart enough to believe that, other wise my next game will be how many screams of misery I can blast out of you! Tsc, Well, at the very least, it looks that at long last, the climax to this story of endless pathetic struggle is about to reach its pathetic climax! Hahaha, all of theses idiots, thinking there worthless little desires can change a thing in the face of the one true power?

Tsc, oh it's going to be a joyous day indeed, when at last, this whole entire dimension is reduced to nothingness!

" Saix nods as he says," Yes, at long last are long and hard efforts will bare fruit. We at last have the location for Grazer locked down. He may move quick, but not quick enough to escape us.

"Xemnas nods and says,

" In fact, this will be a good test for are new, sigh, ally. The time when we ascend beyond all other life is soon everyone. The Enji think they can stop us, but there efforts will soon be proven to be worthless!

"Larxene giggles again as she says,"

That's for sure. Benny boy tries so hard, but he still can't get that no matter how strong he is, he is still such a bore! To bad for him, because no matter how hard he tries, he still is going to lose it all! After all, hero's are dull zeros who don't know how to truly win at life. Not me, I know how to win, and that's why I survived!

"Ravxen then snickers as he says,"

Oh yes, you shown how good at surviving you are my little doll. Now if you excuse me, if we are done here, the turn of events makes me want to torture a population or two to calm down! So don't bother me till something worthwhile occurs!

"With that Ravxen snaps his fingers before he vanishes in a column of darkness! Axel then chuckles before he says,

" Blowing off steam sounds find to me."

With that the Flurry of Dancing Flames" warps off as well, before are view goes next! Yes with this we leave are other group of major bad guys, to see something worthwhile in fact occurring!

* * *

To do this we fast forward through time, to just as the Enji fleet are preparing to arrive at the site of there newest mission! With that we turn to seeing Ben on the command deck of the Neo High-wind, as he sees his surroundings fade from the trippy whiteness that is the human perception of Hyper Space, to the normal black space, with a dark green planet with a few blue patches surrounded by a asteroid filed before Ben sees Cid in front chuckle as he says,

" Well, last stop on the ride folks! Planet Pulse coming up!

"Ben looks at the planet before he says,"

So, that's what the Zannacross Empire might be after? It, does not look like anything to special.

"James looks at some of the computer scanners as he says," Well, maybe not at first glance Ben. But, the energy readings here are all readying going off the charts! There is something special about this world without a doubt.

" Hiryuumon chuckles as he says,"

Well, if that is the case then we will just have to find out just what is the big deal before the Zannacross forces do! So, um, do we knock on the door to get in or something?"

Cloud shrugs before he says,"

Well, we barley have any contact with the government on this world. We, will just have to hope they don't think we are hostile." Tifa raises an eyebrow as she says," But, I thought the people of this world are suppose to be, well, really paranoid and secluded?"

Master Yamamoto walks up before he says," That is a fact Tifa. However, this is a matter that is to important for us to wait for us to do things normally. We will just have to be delicate, and try not to make them fear us. "

Ben chuckles as he says,"

Well, then it's an even better thing that Brad is not here to be are envoy. All right, let's see what this is all about.

" Kirby gets excited as he says," All right! I hope this world has some good food!"

Yoshi nods and says," Me to Kirby! I hope we have enough time!"

Link chuckles and says," Now then guys, I don't think we are here to eat, but to get a job done, and more importantly, people to save.

"Sonic grins and stretches before he says," Got that right! Maybe we can relax after the mess here is solved, but we might as well get business done before pleasure."

Ben nods and says," Got that right Sonic. All right, everyone ready? Hey, where is Doug?

" James looks around before he says," Guess he is still in his room. "

Luigi raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Man, that guy has sure been a lot less cheery then I remember. "

Ben sighs as he says," Yah, Doug, he changed a lot more then I realized at first. It, seems like everyone is getting consumed in the despair of the fighting."

Aqua goes over to Ben as she says,"

Don't let Doug's behavior get you to down Ben, I am sure he won't be so angry forever. Its not to abnormal for friends to have disagreements. Me and Max would argue every month, and him, Kira and Shin would have something to fight about after every mission! Most of the time I had to be the mediator or they would not start talking again! "

Ben chuckles and says

" Thanks Aqua. I know its likely nothing to big. It's just, between what's happened with Max, with Lacus, with my mother and now with Doug I feel like no matter how hard I try I am loosing touch with everyone close to me. Its like, no matter what, all the people I am powerless to stop the people that are important to me from going away."

Aqua giggles before she pats Ben on the shoulder and says,

" Oh don't be so silly Ben, don't let a series of unlucky events begin to warp your sense of identity! You're a great person, who has many friends. What happened to you was not your fault, it, was just, a bunch of acts of cruel fate. Its not to late, you can still get things back to normal with your Mother, Doug, and even Lacus is you have faith. I was imprisoned by the Zeon Federation for years, but held on because I refused to give up. So, you can take my word that its more then just a belief, it works to! "

Ben grins with confidence as he says,

" HAha, thanks Aqua. Sorry to be down in the dumps, just a lot on my mind I guess."

Aqua winks and says," Don't mention it.

" Mario grins and says," Don't worry Ben, we are all hear because we believe in you , think you're a great friend, and want to help you fulfill your destiny to save the universe! So, how about we go on to do just a that and worry about the other problems when we have to eh?"

Ben nods and says

," Your right Mario, there is only one thing to focus on at the moment, and that's completing the mission! So, lets get ready to do just that Justice Force!" As his friends all cheer out Barret just chuckles as he says,

" Man, it's like watching a pep rally, and has just as much as a weird cast to! Well, I guess I did say some corny stuff to get the old AVALANCE group revved up.

" Cloud nods and says," Sometimes the corny things need to be said to help people get in to where they need to be at. And, it is nice to hear motivation that is not harmful again. "

Cid then chuckles as he says," Well, glad your all so full of motivation, because this thing is going down now! Get ready everyone, we are entering the planet's atmosphere any second now!

" With that everyone feels a tense vibration before they see the planet's surface a minute later! As everyone sees the surface of Pulse, Aeris gets closer and looks amazed as she says,"

Oh wow, this planet, is beautiful! It seems, that nature is flourishing all over it! "

Ben takes a closer look before he says,"

Heh, this place does seem like a nice place to have a pinic. Huh? Er, well, expect, the relaxing atmosphere might be ruined with watching for massive things trying to eat you, or just step on you! Look over there!

" A few of the others look to the left to where Ben is pointing before they see massive green planes, and hoards of monsters, with the most notable being a massive blue turtle like monster, that is the size of a large building!

Mario responds with," Oh my, that's a massive Koopa! "

Luigi gulps as he says," No kidding bro, no wonder they say everyone lives in a city in the sky! Well, hope they are as friendly as the people from Nimbus land. So, are we landing anywhere yet?"

Cid moans and says," Don't rush me plumber, I am doing what I can! I am trying to make contact with the locals, but so far got nothing!"

Cloud sighs and says," I hope we have some luck and the people speak a dialect close to ours, other wise that will be another hassle. Well, lets just, AH!!"

With that Cloud's speech is interrupted, because the entire ship shakes violently and most of the group are thrown off there feet! As Ben grabs on to Kirby he says,"

Cid, what's going on?"

Cid swears and says," God damn it, they were not kidding about the monsters here being rough, we have just entered, and they are all readying coming at us for lunch!"

A monitor appears before it shows a giant red dragon like serpent roaring at the Neo High-wind, and trying to warp itself around the spaceship at once! As everyone hears more vibrations Yamamoto turns to Cid and says,"

Cid, it would be inexcusable for savage monsters to be the end of us! "

Cid narrows his eyes as he says,"

Hell yah! No way theses oversized punks are going to get away with scratching my new paint job! All weapons fire!"

With that in a instant a barrage of missiles and laser blasts in to the monster, and blows him off! As a missile goes down his throat and a turbo plasma cannon hits him in the head the large beast roars before smoke bellows out of its mouth and it falls to the ground! Seeing it land on a spiky rock formation, and get impaled causes Sonic to wince as he says,

" Ow, he is not going to eat no more.

" Aeris does a small prayer as she closes her eyes and says,"

Please forgive us creature of this world. We know your just fallowing your instincts, but we have too much of a important mission to fulfill to become your food."

Ben scratches his head as he sees both the Star Fox team, the 00 Raiser Gundam, and most of the units that there fleet has attacking monsters before he sees the 00 Raiser slash in half a massive bird like creature before he says,

" Man, if this is the welcoming party, this is going to be one of those days. Meh, gotten through worse, and I will get through this! Well, if they are going to make this rough, so be it. Still, they are going to learn the hard way we can play rough to!"

Cid grins and says,

" Got that right Ben! Time to show theses guys that, huh? Son of a gun, just got a transmission! Well, at least theses guys are going to be civil, as long as its not a trap. All right, we got visuals!"

With this Cid presses a button, and in moments a hologram image of a man in his late twenties to early thirties with long black hair, yellow eyes, and a white kind of military uniform with a grey cape, and bluish black shoulder pads appears! This man looks calm as he says,"

Greetings, I am sorry for the delay in contact, but we were having difficulty reaching your ships, unique frequency. I am afraid I must demand you identify yourselves. Your ships don't match any of the files in the Cocoon database. And if you're from pulse, that would be a big problem.

" Ben sees Yamamoto walk up and put the cane that hides his sword down before he says,"

I am Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, a member of the holy order of the Enji Knights with the rank of Master, and a envoy for the galactic Lylat Kingdom. I and everyone that is with me have traveled from another world to speak with your leader. I understand this might be a shock, but this is an urgent matter.

" The man raises an eyebrow as he says,"

My, I never seen such, a elaborate ruse. Still, even if you're from the farthest corner of Pulse, you're still from it. And, no matter what corner you come from, all threats to Cocoon must be destroyed instantly." Hiryuumon growls as he says,

" Man, they were not kidding, the people of this world are all a bunch of paranoid jerks!"

The black haired man smirks as he says,"

How fare of you to judge an entire planet on one man eh strange creature? Don't take this personally, it's just my job as, huh? What the, sir, are you sure? All right, it will happen right away. Ahem, sorry about that. It seems you are what you say. I have been instructed to allow you access. So, please fallow my airship with me to the Sanctum.

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,' Wait, one second your ready to blast us on sight just because we are foreigners, next you're ready to give us a tour? Please don't think we are gullible, it will just end bad for everyone.

"The black haired man chuckles and says,

" I did not mean to offend, just protect my people. Allow me to introduce myself. I am _Cid Raines_, the Brigadier of the Calvary fleet."

Cloud's Cid laughs out loud as he says," No way, really? My name is Cid to! Cid High-Wind, nice to meet you! Well ill be, that makes the ninth other Cid, I tell you every planet has his Cid! Looks like we have a misunderstanding." Cid Raines chuckles and says,"

It would seem so. I am sorry for the rough welcome, but it's my job to insure no trace of Pulse touches are floating society of Cocoon. However, I have been informed that you truly are from another world. And, that means you can help us deal with a current crises."

Squall responds with," Crises? What are you talking about?

"Cid Raines shifts his eyes around before he says,"

I, don't think this information is safe to give out, so please fallow my ship so we can talk in person. My ship is the biggest one approaching yours, the Lindblum. Please fallow it right away, and I will discuss the situation. Thank you for being understanding."

With that the hologram fades before Shadow snickers and says,

" Understanding? It seems more like they are setting us up for something and just want us to play along!"

Cid chuckles before he says," Oh don't be a sour puss! The guy's name is Cid, he can't be that bad a guy! We just got off on the wrong foot!

" Cloud sighs and says,"

Don't let your guard down just because of that Cid, remember how crazy the Cid from Ivalice was? Still, even if it's a little odd, things don't seem to be going too badly. All right, looks like we are going to land soon so anyone get ready for anything.

" Zidane chuckles as he says,

" Your telling me. Another Cid, with an airship named the Lindblum? For a world that is suppose to be isolated from the rest of the universe, it seems to have quite a number of borrowed things. Whatever, likely just a conquidence.

"Ezan chuckles as he says," Maybe, maybe not Zidane. As you are quite aware by now, things are never what they seem. However, one thing is clear, theses people have something to hide all right."

Ben nods and says,

" Well, hopefully they are not hiding hoards of super demons or something. Whatever, if they think they can treat the first official envoys from the Lylat Kingdom with hostility, then they will get more hostility thrown back at them then they can handle.

" Ezan just walks forward and says,"

Just don't lose your cool, it will be quite annoying for the mission to go out of control because of you unable to contain your emotions.

" Ben smirks and says,

" Don't worry about me Ezan, I am not about to let a minor thing such as another possible paranoid government get the better of me."

Ezan sighs and says," I am not worried about you, I am worried about your state of mind, and how it will hamper the overall effectiveness of are unit. I know your going through a bit of turmoil with Lacus 's situation, and with the clash of differences that you and Doug are going through because of it. I to find it quite disturbing how far Lacus has gone, and would like nothing more then for Brad to be blasted in to the same black-hole Weil was thrown in to.

However, the stage of battle is no place to let your thoughts conflict your judgment! Let such things haze your vision, and it will lead to your merciless enemies giving you death, your friends death, and possibly my injury. If your the true hero you say you are Ben, prove it to me and fight with out hesitation!

" Ben groans and says,"

Come on Ezan, give me some credit! I am not about to let thoughts of how to save Lacus and desires to pummel Brad let the bad guys have a advantage! Besides, its not like you were able to avoid having your conflicted thoughts weigh you down at times, like your thoughts of beating me. "

Ezan grins and says,"

Oh I am not conflicted about that, because I will beat you next time we have a proper rematch. However, I do admit I am not perfect on this matter either, I just wanted to remind you before you did not have time to hear it."

Ben looks speechless as he says,"

Wow, Ezan, did you just say something helpful? Er, thanks.

"Ezan just walks out and says,"

Lets just say I am doing what I must to insure maximum performance in the mission from both me and my comrades. At the very least I can say for myself that at last my inner turmoil has more or less been concurred. After everything, it's what you would say, nice, to be at peace with one's self. Now, enough of that, lets make sure we don't keep are host waiting."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Good idea, theses guys are paranoid as it is. All right guys, odd paranoid government, world full of secrets, looming threats from pure evil, here we go again! "

His other friends all nod in agreement as Mario pumps his fist up and says,"

All right! Lets a go!" Ezan just face palms as he says,"

Tsc, having to deal with all of this might be harder to block out then I thought. Whatever."

With that the group goes out to meet with Cid Raines. However, little do they know that as the Lylat fleet is fallowing the Lindblum to there landing site, someone is watching from the shadows on that site!

* * *

And with that we now briefly turn are view to said landing site, where a cloaked figure with a mask on his face sees the Lylat ships heading to the outskirts of the massive floating structure that is Cocoon before he touches a transmitter on his or her ear before the person says,

" Its time, they are landing now. Have everyone get in to position, and triple check to insure everything is ready to land! Only notify me when they arrived, understand? Good, ill be maintaining radio silence till the next phase of the operation."

As the figure then lowers its arm, it then raises its other arm, and presses a button to have a small monitor appear, before the figure raises it in the direction of the Lylat Ships, before after a few seconds the monitor glows green and a computer voice says,"

DNA energy match conformed!

"A few seconds later the image of none other then Ezan appears before the being cackles madly and says

," Ah, at long last, the prodigal son returns! It's taken a while, but at last, its time you pay for defying me! I don't care if it takes destroying this world, I will make you pay for turning your back on me! "

With that the being takes down his cloak, and looks at a mirror in front of him, to show the face of none other then the man Ezan thought was his father for so long,

Garma Kaiba!

Ezan's stepfather laughs madly as he says,"

Yes, after everything I did to make you the perfect soldier, you turn your back on me and return to that scum bag idealist Ansem? It was all for the sake of brining true order to the cosmos, but you, despite everything I taught you, you still let your feelings ruin who you were suppose to be, and you were to weak to stay on the path of salvation! Well, you will pay for betraying me, you and all of your Enji friends that you value will pay with your lives! Yes, time for true judgment to be given, to all the unworthy scum of this plane of existence to strike down without mercy! The fools of this world better be able to do there part, that is, unless till Kira arrives to insure no one escapes, not even Ben Auro! Ah, now, time to make sure things are ready for my long awaited reunion! "

With that the former head of the Lylat special agents division vanishes in a flash, just as the Enji ships prepare to land! However, as major as this turn of events are, for now we leave them, to turn to a different group once more.

* * *

However, this cast is a group of people that at the moment we have not been introduced to as of yet. However, that does not mean they are not of important! Are new scheme is at what appears to be a city of white buildings, and are focus is on an unpopulated block. At the moment, a fourteen year old boy with sliver blond hair, a orange yellow shirt, and green pants is sneaking to the edge of a corner, at the moment he is looking over the corner as he says,"

I, I think we lost them, finally! "His at the moment un identified ally just snickers and says,

" Don't be naïve, they let us go because they know we can't escape. We have to keep moving, there is no place safe."

The kid laughs nervously and says, Come on, there is no way they could have, AHH!!

" All of a sudden the wall behind them gets blasted down, before in a instant a squad of six white armored soldiers, welding machine guns races out and points there guns at the two as the leader of the squad says," It's the end of the line for you I'Cie scum!

" The boy falls back as he says," What, no way, how did PSICOM find us?

" The squad commander, or PSICOM Corps Tranquifex aims his gun right at the kid and says,

" There is no where for you Pulse trash to run! Every inch of Cocoon is your enemy I'Cie, you will never escape your fate so time to, GUH!!"

In a instant a powerful blast of lighting dives in to the soldier and frys him before the boy's ally sighs and says,

" I don't care if all of Cocoon is my enemy, Ill keep killing you all till there is no one left!

" The rightmost soldier says,"

Kill her! Open fire!" With that all of the soldiers shoot at the apparent I'Cie, whatever that is, but the women presses a button on the glove of her thumb, and the mana-gravity drive she is wearing activates and she glows with a blue aura before quickly jumping on the wall to avoid the shots, and in a flash take out her extendable Gun-Blade called Blaze Edge before she slices in to all of the soldiers in the time span of little more then a second! As blood gushes out various moans are heard as the soldiers keel over!

One soldier still survives the assault, and struggle to raise his gun at the attacker, only for his target to have the blade part of her weapon to retract and for her without pause put a bullet in the person's head! As he falls down the women just sighs and turns back to the boy as she says,"

So, now see why we have to keep moving? There is no safe haven for outcasts, we have to keep moving till its over, one way or another." The kid sighs and says," All right I get it, its just, to, to much!" The women sighs and goes over as she says,"

Don't worry Hope, I don't plan on letting any of them having there way, no matter what, we won't be there pawns. Now, let's move before, huh? Quick, hide!

" With out delay the kid named Hope ducks under the new rubble,before the women looks over the corner and looks at the source of the noise she heard, which happens to be the Neo High-Wind and the other Enji ships preparing to land! Hope peaks his head out and sees the Gundam's flying around the ships as he says,"

What the, what kind of machines are those? I, never seen any kind of ships like those before! They, don't have the symbol of PSICOM, or any other part of Sanctum!"

The women sighs as she says," There is always a chance, that with are luck they are a even more elite unit that has been dispatched to erase us and the others." Hope starts to panic as he says,"

What, you can't be serious, right? A unit more powerful then PSICOM 's elite units? No, that's not possible! Even if you were just a sergeant of the Guarding Corps, you still would have known of such an elite force right? And, if they are some ultra elite force, how are we going to survive? What, are we going to do Lighting?"

The women, who's name would appear to be Lighting just looks determined as she says," The same thing we do every night Hope. Do what ever it takes to survive! I don't care how many elite units they send! No matter what, I refuse to die as a pawn to Sanctum, or of the Fal'Cie! So let there pawns come, they won't stop me for making them all pay for what they did to us, us and Sarah! All right, we don't have time, let's move!"

With that the two move out, and dash in to the shadows to avoid there various pursuers. And, as they move in to the shadows, so does are chapter, because like a flash of lighting, we have reached the end of today's chapter!

My, while its not to bad a start, its clear that Ben and the others newest mission is fated to get complicated to say the least! With Ezan's crazed and vengeful stepfather lying in wait on Cocoon, the floating shell city in the sky's isolated government not being the best first impression, and several more of the Zannacross Empire's worse apparently waiting to give are hero's hell, its clear that this mission is not going to end peacefully!

Can Ben get his newly created Justice Force to get back from there first mission alive? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter, Ben and the others meet Cid Rains in person, along with members of PSICOM Jill and Yaag and at last get a better grasp on Cocoon, and its twisted, cough, convoluted world that is run by the mysterious mechanic life forms that are rumored to be servants of the celestial ones, the fal'Cie. Learning about how the I'Cie are suppose to bring disaster to the world of Cocoon, the Enji are asked to help round up the supposed harbingers of devastation in hopes it might lead them to finding there own mission. And thus, Ben and the others with the help of PSICOM, track down and cornered theses supposed I'Cie, including the powerful warrior Lighting, Hope, and there other unwilling comrades Snow, Vanille, Sazh and Fang! However, when confronted with theses monsters, they learn a different shade of the story, and the true forces behind this madness begin to form there own plot! Can Ben and co figure out the true lengths of the dark conspiracy forming around them before it consumes them? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss

_**Chapter 154: Finding the Looming Shadows of the Cocoon of Paradise**_!

It's going to be a shock, that's for sure! ( Gets struck by lighting.) Er, och. All right ill try and hold back the puns. Cough, now, before we depart, once more time for some Authors notes. First, if your wondering why Crash showed up ,

only to be dismissed so quickly, well, frankly its because he and is series is nothing more then a joke hahaah. Ah, the days when Crash was suppose to be Sony's answer to Mario and Sonic, what a different time hahaha. Now, the Play station Crash games were a blast, and, Wrath of Cortex was decent enough, but, after Sony let Crash go to other systems, and we got games as lame as Twinsanity, Crash of the Titans, and Crash over Mutant, he is just, a total disgrace theses days, and while Sonic may not be in his prime theses days, at least he is not that far gone lol. Ah, but speaking of games that have, gone down in quality, after beating most of FF 13, there is no doubt now that not only will this arc be shorter then I planned, but ill be taking, several, ahem, modifications to the game's story, mostly because its existing story, just, plan, , can't take it,,, RAGE!!!! !!

Arg, I can't hold it any longer, its ranting time! Urg, five years, nearly five years I waited for this game, and I hated FF 12 to so I waited even longer for a truly great FF game! And what do we get? A pretty package that's nothing but one LONG line! Is this really the best that they could do? God damn it, Final Fantasy 13 to me, is a total disgrace, and is barley worthy of being called a Final Fantasy!

They changed to much, it's just, so badly mangled from what a RPG is suppose to be that Lost Odyssey is more of a Final Fantasy then this! I mean, no towns, and being mostly just one long line, is unforgivable, there is no excuse that it was to hard to make more, other companies could do it. Not to mention the music is just as bad, the combat system is just convoluted, most of the monsters have lame designs, and for all the focus on the story? It's not even that good! In the end, Final Fantasy 13 is the perfect example of how HD obsession merged with a obsession to appeal to the lazy casual gamers, who seem to need a save point every minute, has ruined so many video game series. Sigh, On one hand, I did not like Megaman 10 because I seen more original ambitions hack games then what Capcon put together.

However, on the other hand, while the Final Fantasy series has been indeed different each game, there was a core that united them, or there use to be, now it's so massacred its barley a FF game. There has to be a balance at trying new things, and keeping a game how its suppose to be! Its all the Ying and Yang, or something like that. Sigh, at least Nintendo knows how to keep this balance,( Looks at New Super Mario's Bros Wii) Urg, this rant is over before I get a stroke, but the last word is, square blew it big time, and if it were not for Kingdom Hearts, and the possiblity of 13 Versus being good, I would not have any hope left for Square.

Ahem, moving on, one least thing for now.

If your confused on how Garma Kaiba is here, if you forgotten he escaped from prison when Doctor Willy had his revolt. More on that latter haha. Ah, sorry that this was mostly a set up chapter, but, I wanted to get most of the stuff out of the way so we can move on to the action sooner lol. All right, that's all for now. Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope to see just as many for this chapter, and till next time!

Ah yes, and one more thing. My hands? Ill show you my hands, SHINNING FINGER!!! ( Punch's the sound track of 13 so hard that it causes a explosion, and fade to black.)


	45. C 154: Outlaws of the Cocoon Of Paradise

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars****  
**_

_**Chapter 154: Those That Defy the World, Ominous Shadows in the Cocoon of Paradise! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the next phase of the war was taking shape, as the forces of good and evil were setting up for their end plans! After seeing that his friends from the other worlds like Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby and the others were not afraid of the dangers that fighting the Zannacross Empire would bring it and they gladly joined Squad 7 and form the Justice Force! After this Ben at last informed Master Myers and the other Masters of the true mad ambitions that Brad showed during the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, and Master Myers assured Ben that no matter what Brad would not get away with this outrageous discovery!

However, at the moment they had more pressing matters to worry about then Brad's insane desire to make everything revolve around him, the movement of the Zannacross Empire! It seems the forces of darkness were gathering around the far off isolated planet with the code name of Pulse. All that was known about this mysterious world was that it seemed to have a lot of fear and hate, and that whatever reason the Zannacross Empire had its interests in it, it was all the more reason to stop them! So with that, the newly formed Justice Force, Ezan and his squad, Master Yamamoto, Aqua, Golbez, Aeris and many others departed to Pulse to get to the bottom of this, and hope it could lead to a way to bring the fight to the Zannacross Empire!

And, with the only bumps in the road to Pulse being the tension still burning between Ben and Doug over the matter of Lacus, soon enough the good guys landed on their destination, only to see just why all humans in this world live on a floating continent wide city when they are greeted with a swarm of monsters!

However, after dispatching the monsters, they are finally contacted by an envoy from Sanctum, who happened to be Cid Raines! While Cloud's Cid instantly bonds with his fellow Cid, the others are not sure what to suspect from this shifty paranoid world, but agree to meet with him to get to the bottom of this enigma wrapped in a shadowy misery. However, while Ben and the others are all ready sure something is not right, little do they know that pretty much nothing is right! Not only is there the mysterious hated group of I,Cie running around being leaded by the powerful warrior only named Lighting, not only does Ezan have a nasty surprise in store that his brutal stepfather Garma Kaiba has apparently rejoined with his former conspirator Kira, and is waiting to unleash his own revenge on his long time son, but that many of the most powerful members of the Zannacross Empire are also making sure that this is the last page of are hero's story!

Can Ben and his friends realize just what amount of ominous destruction is being hurled there way, and get ready in time to get through and maybe even defeat said force? Only one way to find out, so it's time to Paradigm shift this chapter in from recap mode to action! Ew, I felt dirty saying that. Oh well, here we go!

* * *

Today's chapter begins on where we left off on are hero's, and the chapter starts just as the Lylat ships have landed on the docking bay that Cid Raines requested them to! As Ben and the others are preparing to get off they all see the docking bay door open before Cloud turns to everyone and says,

" All right, let's see just what kind of hosts the people here are. Just remember, this can go either way real fast, so don't drop your guard."

Luigi chuckles with a ring of tension as he says,"

Oh, don't worry about that, I am always tense when seeing a new world, that time with the Waffle Kingdom was one trip ill never forget!"

Mario sighs and says,"

Not now Luigi, we don't have time to wait for you to tell that! "

Sonic chuckles as he says," True that Mario, looks like are welcoming party is quite anxious to meet us if you catch my drift!

"Everyone then quickly sees just what Sonic's drift is as the door is fully open, and they all ready see a solid wall of various white armored PSICOM soldiers aiming their guns at them all! Ben at once grips his Star Sword as he narrows his eyes and says," Well, looks more like they are looking for a fight then welcoming us."

Ezan also walks up as he says,"

Well then, if they are really that foolish, then they won't get any mercy." Doug is leaning on the corner before he sighs and says,"

Man, got that right Ezan. I am more than in the mood to bash in a few more idiots! "

Aqua sighs and says,"

Easy boys, let's not jump to conclusions. After all, I am sure there is a sane reason for all of this, hopefully.' A male voice chuckles before everyone hears that voice says," I am glad to hear you Enji are as wise as you are rumored to be. I assure you, we mean no harm Enji."

With that everyone sees none other than Cid Raines walk out of the group of soldiers before he raises his hand in a military fashion and says,"

I apologize if my men give the wrong impression, they are just on edge, since it's their job after all."

Yamamoto then walks forward and says,"

I understand, but rest assured we are not here to cause harm, as long as you do not intend to try any harmful act to us. Frankly, I am curious to know how you are informed of what we are. Not to look down on you Brigadier Raines, but are reports say that this world has been isolated from the rest of the universe for some time."

Raines just chuckles as he says," Ah, well that's not a complete account of misinformation. But, the truth of the matter is, that while the average citizen thinks this is the only planet with life on it, the elite ranked members of the government of Sanctum, such as myself, are quite aware of life that origins are not from this world. It's confidential to the public, but from time to time ships from the sky crash down in to Cocoon or the border with Pulse. Depending on their intent, we help them repair their ships and leave, or if they have impure intentions, then we make sure they don't spread their ill will across this society we fight so hard to protect. Some of the most recent contacts have had lots to mention about a Lylat Kingdom that rules over more than a thousand worlds, and the god like Enji Knights that crush any force that would threaten it. Ah, I suppose the PISCOM soldiers you see are sort of like you, expect that they only have one world to protect. Even so, we take it very seriously. "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

I can see that. However, I don't see how protecting your citizens leads to isolating yours society from the rest of the universe. I can understand being proud of one's world, and wanting to protect it. However, sometimes, isolating one's self from everyone else won't keep the trouble away. In fact, you might just have trouble come crashing down your door because of it! I don't understand, how someone who appears to be as rational as you has such, disturbing polices. "

Yamamoto clears his throat as he says,

" Calm yourself Ben, don't be rude to are hosts!"

Raines chuckles as he says,

" Don't worry, I don't mind having people voicing their opinions. Ah, so your Ben Auro, the supposed champion of the light that is supposed to be the entire universe savior? We heard about you to, and we are most impressed with the stories we heard about you, even if only a quarter of them are the truth. Ah, but, I don't blame you for thinking are behavior would appear odd to an outsider such as yourself.

However, I assure you, there is a method to the madness that governs Cocoon. Still, if there was a ever a time for outsiders help, now is that time. The reason we were so quick to have you come here, is that we are in need of a service that only warriors as powerful as you Enji can provide.'

Zidane eyes the newest Cid as he says," And just what do you mean by that? Need us to do your, AH!!

" In a instant Senel covers his teammates mouth as he chuckles and says," What my comrade meant to say is that, what kind of a situation would be so great that you would be willing to break your own isolation?" Raines looks up and seems solemn for a second before he sighs and says,"

Let's just say, the very fabric of our society is being threaten by sources that exist purely to bring ruin. The bane of Cocoon and be the nemesis's of those that give us everything, the glorious Fal',Cie, the I"Cie, ."

Kirby looks confused as he says,"

Oh no, what kind of terrible food are the Fal'Cie? Some kind of nasty spices?"

Yoshi shrugs as he says," Yoshi may not know what is going on, but they don't sound very good."

As the guards then aim their guns at the two food guided hero's, Raines just waves his hand to dismiss them before he chuckles and says,

" Ah, it's far worse than a foul tasting food my small friend. But, someone who has a better understanding of the situation should be the ones to inform you of just what the scope of the situation. So if you, allowed me to bring you all to my commander, as well as the ruler of Cocoon, Primarch of Sanctum _**Galenth Dysley**_!

Yamamoto then nods and says,"

If he is the best person to describe the situation on this world, and just what you want from us, then so be it. I hope this Dysley is able to make things as clear as you say, for this whole situation is mired in an ominous dark shroud.

"Raines nods and says,"

Oh without a doubt. The Primarch has been watching over are people since the War of Transgression, with the guidance of the Fal'Cie. Soon, all of your questions will be answered. Is everything ready Rygdea?"

Everyone sees the man turn to the left before a solder without a helmet with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes walk up to him and salute before he says,

" We are all ready expected, and the platform is ready and secure. "

Raines nods and says,"

Good work Captain, all right then. Please fallow me then to the Primarch."

With that he turns around and walks forward as the soldiers fallow him. Yamamoto turns around and says,"

We might as well fallow them to this Dysley and hear what they have to say. No matter what their intentions really are, its best to have a better grasp of the situation of this world, before we decide just how to act. "

Cloud nods and says,"

With the ships on standby, we should have the firepower to blast out of whatever trap they are setting. Still, at least they seemed pleasant enough." Vincent shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but putting up a pleasant face could always be the possibility to get us to lower are guard

." Tifa sighs and says," Come on Vincent, we just meet them all, and there is no need to think the worse right off the bat."

Cloud shrugs and says,"

True Tifa, but, I guess he is right. After all of this time, it's become more apparent when either one person or a group has hidden agendas that they can barley hide behind their backs. Still, I guess one thing is for sure and it's that just keeping them waiting won't look good for anyone so let's do this.

"Ben chuckles as he begins to move and he says,"

Your right there Cloud Sensei, having bad manners never helps things hahah. Still, it's hard to keep away the suspicion when you're staring in right in the face. After all, having faith in people that don't seem to be worthy of it is a hard thing to ask, when even those who you think you can trust end up proving you dead , let's just get this going.

" With that he turns to Doug to his right, and in his responds Doug just narrows his eyes and looks away before Ben just sighs and walks faster. With this the group walks up a staircase, before they reach were Raines and the others are before Raines grins and says,

" Don't worry, this will just take a bit and we will be right at his eminence in person"

With that Raines snaps his fingers and everyone is shocked to see a cocoon of blue light from around the platform, before twin trails of light appears to the left, and to Ben and many of the others shock, the platform moves and glides across the tracks like they are on a train! Sonic grins as he says,"

Sweet, moving along in style I see! This city seems almost as snazzy as Neo Arcadia!"

Aeris then sees a closer look of the city passing her by before she smiles and says," This city does seem very amazing, and it would seem it even manages to do so without taking energy from the planet like Midgar! Ah, it's almost like, huh? That's, odd."

Ezan hears this and says,

" What is it Aeris, is something wrong?"

Aeris just moves to the edge of the platform before she looks up and says,"

Oh, it's nothing that bad Ezan. It's just, the sun, seems higher then I remember. When we landed, the sun was setting, but now it's like it's like it's just after lunch? Does, this world's sun move faster than a sun like the one around Cetra or Corneria? "

James looks up and raises an eyebrow as he says,"

No, I don't think it's that Aeris, not unless this sun is special and can move backwards. It, would seem that ever since we entered the city of Cocoon, that we are under a artificial sun. It, must be one impressive machine.

"He is shocked to hear Raines chuckle again and say,"

Your mistaken Enji, that is not a machine, that is the fal'Cie Phoenix, it is our sun, and we can depend on it better then the real sun."

Golbez walks forward as he says,"

I must give you all credit, to have the knowable to create your own sun, not many races, not even the Lunarian race came close to crediting such a feat."

Raines turns to Golbez and says,"

You misunderstand, we did not create the fal"Cie, it is them who created us!

"Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," What the, what do you mean? Then, just what are they?"

Raines turns serious as he says," I wish you would not treat them in such a light regard. The Fal'Cie for all purposes, are our gods.

They are mechanical life forms, with immense, godlike power. It's said that they were the servants of angels, and it must be true, for they had the kindness of angels. Around one thousand and three hundred years ago, the Fal'Cie had the compassion to give the people of this world a paradise, and use their power to create this world of Cocoon to give us all we could ever need under their protection. And all they want back from us is to live in harmony. "

Doug chuckles as he says,"

Really, it's that simple? You sure your gods don't want any tributes in exchange for them giving you a paradise? This may be my first time touring around here, but that seems a little to perfect to be real. And where I am from when something sounds too good to be true, it usually is. "

Raines narrows his eyes as he turns to Doug and he says,"

Well, we only really talk to one of the Fal'Cie. Maybe for someone like you might find this to be impossible, but you have no right to act like you know anything about are world Enji!"

Doug looks annoyed and is about to say something before Aqua gets in front of him and laughs before saying,

"Oh, please don't let him offend you. He, is just trying to show how amazed he is at how great Cocoon is!

"Raines just watches Doug carefully before he says,"

Ah, my mistake. Yes, as you can see, the power of the Fal"Cie allows us to live in this world without fear of the wrath of Pulse. However, only the Fal'Cie that talks to us is the master commander Eden. However, Eden only speaks with the leader of Sanctum, with his saintliness Dysley.

" Link then nods and says,"

So, your leader, Dysley you say, he has the respect of theses Fal'Cie, that he is like a oracle of some sort?

"Raines nods and says,"

Are exulted leader has the respect of everyone on Cocoon. But, don't take my word for it, see for yourself. We have arrived."

With this everyone notices that the platform has stopped, and they are on a tall tower like building that is in the center of the massive city. Raines at once says,"

We are here, his saintliness is waiting for you all inside. Please fallow me."

With that Ben and co see the members of the Sanctum government at once go forward before Hiryuumon turns to Ben and says,"

Well, looks like we are going to see if this guy is all that or just another guy pulling rabbits out of his hat eh boss?"

Ben sees a few of the closets PISCOM soldiers give Ben dirty looks, only for him to give one back and at once they turn around before Ben chuckles and says,"

Seems like it. Well, history has shown that those who talk about how close they are to god, or anything holy are more times than not anything but holy. Still, might as well see what kind of man this Dysley is before we get ahead of ourselves."

Hiryuumon laughs and says,"

Cloud just said something like that Ben, your repeating yourself! Come on, these guys can't be making you that nervous right?"

Ben shrugs and says," No, not really. Sorry, I guess it's just all the stuff with Brad, Lacus, and now Doug weighting down on me."

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Hang in there boss, we will find a way to set everything right! Let's just focus on doing this right first kay?"

Ben grins as he pet's his Digimon partner and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me Hiryuumon. Thanks. Ah, looks like here is the king of the cocoon. Well, at least the human king."

Ben's comment steams from them all arriving in a large fancy looking chamber. At the end of the room is a man sitting in a fancy throne. This old man is wearing a white and blue religious style outfit with a blue golden crown with a veil covering his face, and a fancy staff in his right hand. As soon as the Enji and the others finish entering the room Raines bows and says,

" Lord Dysley, I present to you are visitors, the Enji Knights. They have agreed to hear us out.

" Dysley chuckles in a typical old male voice before he raises and says,"

Good, you have done well Raines. So, you are the Enji Knights? I can sense your holy power, from only a glance I can tell most of you are just what the stories from are previous visitors told us.' Ezan looks at the leader of Sanctum intensely as he says,"

So, you can sense magical energy? I see, so your power is more then political?"

Dysley chuckles as he says,"

Oh I assure you this position is taken very seriously young Enji. After all, only a truly worthy being is worthy of being chosen by the all mighty Fal'Cie. I do hope you enjoy seeing are world, are paradise, but I am afraid now is not the time to truly absorb its greatness to your souls. I would assume the Brigadier has all ready informed you about the situation?"

Yamamoto nods and says,"

Somewhat, expect for the precise reason that you need our help so strongly that your forgoing your usual isolation desires."

Dysley grins and steps down as he says,

" Ah, I see. Well, then allow me to keep you out of the dark. But first, I must ask, just why have you Enji Knights come to this world?"

Yamamoto responds with," That would be because are sources have leaded us to believe that spaceships belonging to the Zannacross Empire, the ultimate evil of all life has been detected moving around this world. We came here to see just what they are up to, and if we can defeat them before there diabolical plans do not succeed. I trust you are not in aid with them. They are worshipers of the darkness, composed of demons and humans who dream of freeing the true god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron, and destroying the entire universe. Any offer they would have made you, would only be a lie."

Dysley chuckles and says," You have nothing to worry about Enji Knight. Cocoon wishes to stay away from the affairs of the universe, and we have no desire to break are vow for such a vile group. However, it seems that fate would have brought are paths together, because you're and Cocoon's desires seem to have intertwine. And that is because at this very moment Cocoon is under siege from forces that seek to destroy every particle of it!

" Ben gets concerned as he says,"

Are they the forces of the Zannacross Empire? Do they look like either pure black demons or soldiers, or red eyed psychos with demonic symbols on there foreheads? Because if they do then that's a dead ringer."

Dysley turns to Ben and says,' No, I don't believe that fits the reports we have. This Zannacross Empire might very well be working with them, but the enemy is a native one, the I'Cie."

Mario nods and says,"

Mister a Raines talked about that to, just what kind of trouble are theses I'Cie up to?

" Dysley turns around and says,

" Oh, the trouble that contains trying to destroy all of Cocoon and everyone on it! You see, they are agents of Pulse itself! Allow me to give you a brief explanation of our history if you will. As you have all ready been told, over a thousand years ago Cocoon was given to us by the Fal'Cie, but this caused the Pulse Fal'Cie to get furious, and decide to destroy the society there brethren have made against there wishes."

Zidane gets confused as he says,"

Wait a sec, let's roll back here. You're saying, that while the Fal"Cie do everything here in Cocoon, they are all not united, and some are not found of the floating paradise you have here?

" Dysley looks stern as he says,

" The Pulse Fal'Cie are not just, "

not fond" of Cocoon my tailed friend, they desire its utter destruction! The war of Transgression that was waged nearly four centuries ago, was a war of are very survival. The Pulse Fal'Cie, and there L'Cie pawns caused great pain to us. The I'Cie are those who make contact with the Fal'Cie, and in exchange for enforcing there will they are given extreme magical power, power that makes surpasses the limits of mortal ability!

The most powerful L'Cie of the war of Transgression, Ragnarok, was so powerful that it is why you see that Cocoon's shell is cracked! However, there wild power could not surpass are resolve, and the forces of Pulse were subdued. However, we have remained forever on guard to insure that Pulse does not mount another assault. I suppose that is why we remain isolate from the rest of the universe; we have too much of a problem handling are own affairs, to have to worry about the affairs of countless other worlds!

" Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

You know, no offense your holiness, but, I don't get it. If you just became a part of the Lylat Kingdom, then we could easily help you deal with Pulse. Even the monsters here are not anything we can't handle!

" Dysley looks calmly and Ben and says,"

That may be so, but then Cocoon would be in the debt of your Lylat Kingdom, and have to beckon to your wills! The Fal'Cie have shown us just how savage the rest of the universe is, and we want no part in it! That is why, when you Enji help us, we would wish that you leave and forget about this world.

" Sonic raises a eyebrow as he says,"

So let me get this straight, you want us to help you, and in return you want us out pronto? It sounds like you want us to do all of the work and get none of the reward buddy! I am not big in rewards anyway, but this seems a little sneaky."

Dysley grins as he says," I don't think it is. You are helping us eradicate a threat, and also defeating your mortal enemies, is that not beneficial to both of are desires?"

Sonic is about to yell out before Cloud clears his throat and says,"

Its reasonable enough, the Lylat Kingdom does not force any planet to join it, and does not judge other worlds as long as they are not ruin in a evil manner, and are not inflicting evil wills to other worlds. So, we will help neutralize the threat of theses I'Cie, as long as you cooperate with us, and help us see if there is any trace of the Zannacross Empire's involvement.

" Dysley raises his staff as he says,

" That sounds more then reasonable. I assure you I will do whatever it takes to help you, and I all ready have something that you can use, the whereabouts of the I'Cie's location.

" With that a large holographic display of Cocoon appears before him, before two segments of it glow red before the leader of Cocoon says,

" My forces have confirmed that the I'Cie are in two groups at the moment. One half of them are in the trading city of Palumpolum, and the other half is in the "City of Dreams," Nautilus. The elite military branch PSICOM is surrounding the areas, but I am unsure how long they can be contained before they move out again."

Squall takes a closer look as he says," So, do theses I'Cie have any motive in particular? "

Dysley grins again as he responds with,"

What else but to fulfill there focus and destroy Cocoon? I am sure they won't wait long, they can't afford to. I forgot to mention something about the sad fate of the I'Cie, there time is always limited. For you see, when a Fal'Cie gives them a task, there focus, they only have a limited time to complete it. If they were to fail, they are" punished" by becoming Cie'th, mindless zombies who only exist to be tormented by their regret, and give pain to others! But, if they complete their focus, they are rewarded with an everlasting life in the form of a crystal stasis.

"Aqua is among the many shocked at hearing this as she says

," Crystal Stasis? You're sure this is true?

" Dysley nods and says," Oh quite true madam, after all one such I'Cie is to your right! "

Everyone turns to the right of the room, and is shocked to see a blue crystal like women on a podium, only covered in crystal ribbons that many of the group had thought was a statue! Luigi was leaning on the statue before he freaks out and jumps on to Yoshi before he says,

" Momma Mia, I thought that statue was a little to real but not that real!"

Dysley grins as he says," Yes, what you see here is a I'Cie that has been rewarded for completing her focus. It's also another reason we know the other I'Cie will be coming to Edenhall sooner or later, because two of the I'Cie have been reported to be quite close to this heretic.

" Ben gasps as he starts to put things together before he says,"

Wait, from what you were telling me I thought I'Cie were monsters, but, are you saying, that they are humans?

" Dysley looks dismissive as he says,"

Not anymore. Yes, more times than less, a I'Cie is someone from pulse that has been chosen by the Fal'Cie. However, by the time they are chosen, it is too late. Do not think that we are ruthless murderous people Enji Knights. You must understand, once someone has been branded, there is no escaping their destiny, they can only expect it and become a crystal, or reject it and become a Cie'th doomed for never-ending mystery! There is no power that can break that fate, in fact the reason this one is here is because we are still researching ways to undo this curse, however nothing seems to work. That is why, I beseech you to help us track down the other I'Cie, and bring salvation to everyone."

Ben gets annoyed as he says," So, you're saying this is a mercy killing, which killing them is doing everyone a favor? Even if they are Pulses agents of death, they can still be locked away, and try to be rehabilitated instead of being treated like some infected rats!"

Raines walks up again and says,"

What would you have us do? It may not be fair, but they are too powerful to contain, and there existence is a threat to all the people of Cocoon! Its are duty, to protect innocent lives, and that means sacrifices have to be made."

Doug sighs and says, "Man makes a point Ben. It's tough, but that's the way it is. I feel bad for those I'Cie suckers, but not everyone can be saved. Oh right, I forgot you still think you can save everyone."

Ben glares at Doug and is about to say something before Yamamoto clears his throat and says,

"No matter what, we will see to it that this threat to life is contained, and every lead that might involve the Zannacross Empire will be searched vigilantly is that clear to everyone?

" Ben sighs as he says, "Yah, it's clear Master Yamamoto.

" The Enji Master responds with,

"Good, then let's start right away. We will split up in to two groups and find theses I'Cie, once they are no longer a threat we will be able to look for the forced of Zannacross. We also have enough units to look outside Grand Pulse while we also look for the I'Cie" Raines is shocked at this as he says," You, really think it is wise to spread your forces outside of Cocoon? Both the I'Cie, and the monsters of Grand Pulse are quite deadly, there is a reason we forbid the citizens of Cocoon to leave it after all.

" Yamamoto chuckles and says, "Do not fear, they both may be formidable, but so are the Enji Knights. I am sure things will be fine." Cloud nods and says, "He is right Raines, we are well prepared for any situation. All right, it's time to go everyone. How about, we go to Palumpolum?

" Squall shrugs and says,"

Sure, I guess we will head off to Natlus then."

As the other groups all prepare to organize and move out James goes over to Doug and says,

"Well Doug, time to see just what is going on with all of this I'Cie Fal'Cie nonsense eh?" Doug shrugs and says,

"Guess so. Hope these suckers can at least test my power. However, wherever you guys go, I'll be checking out the other group." James rises a eyebrow as he says, "You're not coming with us?"

Doug chuckles and says," Nah, I think I'll go with another squad today. Thinks all ready look to be fragile enough, don't need me and Ben butting heads to break the glass. Besides, this Justice Force joke is enough to make me sick. Cloud, you mind if I join the others?"

Cloud sighs and says,

"Well, if you think it's that much of an issue, so be it."

Doug nods and says, "

Sweet, trust me it is. See you guys later, make sure Ben does not have his head in the sand before he falls off Cocoon!"

Ben sighs and says, "I heard that Doug!"

Doug chuckles as he says, "Oh, I know. Trolling a naive glutton for punishment like you is fun. Later guys.

" With that Doug goes off before he says, "

Damn it Doug, I told you I am not giving up on Lacus no matter what, don't make me have to tell you again. Whatever, for now, ill just focus on saving the people here. Are we ready to go?"

Cloud nods and says,

"Yup, Cid, er, are Cid is going to the last spotted site of the I'Cie, and Raines will come with us. All right everyone, let's try to get to the bottom of this with out to much hassle." Ben grins and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me. All right everyone good luck, because I expect to see you again."

Ezan just smirks and says, "Its not luck that will decide if we meet again, but skill. However, since everyone here has a decent amount of it, it's likely that will come to pass. It better, if I get robbed of my chance to, huh? Is that,"

Ezan sharply turns to the left and looks outside the window before Ben raises a eyebrow and he says

," Ezan, is something the matter?"

Ben's rival stares outside the window for a second before he looks down and says,"

It's nothing. For a second, I felt a presence I have not felt in a while, a presence that could only be,. Bah, it's nothing but a whim. No time for distractions, the mission truly starts now." With that at once he moves out before Ben sighs and says,

"Man, everyone is on edge these days.

" Kirby jumps on his shoulder and says, "

Well, it may be a tough time, but we should have a party when we get back to cheer everyone up!"

Ben grins and says, "Sounds like another good one Kirby. Come on, let's go and see if this city has any new food to use in the party!"

With that Ben hurries up back to the Neo-Highwind to at last kick this mission in to high gear. With that before we leave the scene Yamamoto goes up to Dysley once more and says, "

If you don't mind, I and a few others will remain at the capital here just in case theses I'Cie escape.

" Aeris nods and says, "Also, I would like to try and see if I can free this poor girl from her fate. It's so sad, when people have to suffer unjustly."

Dysley nods and says," That sounds more than reasonable. If you wish to try and free the damned form their suffering, far from me to stop your desire. Ah, in the end human nature itself all revolves around escaping from suffering. But, it seems that no matter what we try, even in paradise one can't escape it.

"Golbez is one of the ones who stayed behind and he walks up and says,"

One may not be able to escape one's pain entirely, but I learned from experience that with the support of friends and family, the pain becomes livable.

" The Primarch then looks outside a window, and sees the Neo-Highwind and the Invincible take off again before he grins and says," Perhaps, however, still, what the heart of man truly desires, is the removal of all suffering. And, with the power of the Fal'Cie, and the power you Enji Knights have, that supreme dream will soon, become a reality. "

With that all of a sudden a robotic owl flaps in to the building and lands on Dysley 's shoulder and he nonchalantly turns to it and says,"

Ah, I see . It would seem I have a incoming call, please feel free to look around Enji."

With that the leader of Sanctum walks off talking to the Robotic Owl and leaves through a hallow door, before Aeris, Golbez, and Yamamoto all look at each other with concern.

* * *

However, for now we leave the three different hero's and the leader, and his owl, to get on with seeing how are hero's newest journey is going! And to do that, we skip through some more time, to just as Ben's group is preparing to land! As we return to Ben we see him looking out a window, and him noticing countless PSICOM machines flying around before he says,"

Well, it seems no matter what theses I'Cie really are, Cocoon is willing to go all out to take care of them.

"James sighs and says,"

It's just started, but, things all ready seem to be getting messy. Ben, what do you think of Raines and Galenth Dysley?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Cid number thirteen seems like a decent guy just trying to do his job. Dysley, reminds me why I hated the few times my dad gave church sessions a shot. All preachy sermons, trying to hide the lies form his mouth. I don't know quite what he is lying about. But, he seemed too eager to have us here, even though he hates any visitors. Not to mention for a super holy man, he seemed a little to expecting of death and suffering."

James chuckles and says,"

Indeed, sadly though, so do most religious leaders. I don't doubt there is a hidden motive behind all of this. Still, for now it would be best to just get this done and see what happens. "

Ben nods and says,"

Yah, if he has some bad ideas, then I guess we will just wait for it to pop out of the box and smash it like a mole in whack a mole! Still, it seems everyone has things to hide these days. Tsc, Doug's are just one of many that's bothering me. Brad's always just been an insane jerk, and Lacus is suffering so much, but I still don't get what the hell Doug is thinking! What gives him the right, to tell me to give up on Lacus? He knows nothing about what Lacus, or me is going through! He just can't handle that things are not as simple as he would like! And now he is acting immature and going to a different squad during a mission just because he won't admit that I am right! "

Ben's red haired friend sighs as he says,"

Well, Ben, there is more to it than that. You see, Doug has in fact, oh?"

With that before James can tell Ben what Doug told him about his drama with Maria they hear the ship land before Cloud Mario and Vincent walk out of the door behind them and Cloud says,"

Ready guys? It would seem that more PSICOM units are waiting to debrief us all ready.

"Ben nods and says,"

Yup, let's get this going all ready."

With this Ben and James fallow there squad leader before they all leave the ship once more, and at once see themselves on a city plaza with more PSICOM soldiers waiting for them. In front of them all is a imposing looking man with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, a scar on his forehead wearing another unique military outfit.

At once the man goes up to the Enji and co before he salutes and says,"

So, you are the Enji Knights, the warriors from the stars that have come to assist us?

So be it, I am PSICOM director _Yaag Rosch_, the soldier in charge of operations here. "

Cloud nods and says,"

Pleasure to meet you I am sure, I am Cloud Strife, Captain of squad 7, er, and of the special Justice Force extension unit. With me are my squad mates Ben Auro and James Alrond. Hiryuumon, Mario, Luigi, Link, Shadow, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Kirby, are all under my command and ready to help to."

Yaag takes a look at the varied group of people that are gathering around Cloud before he chuckles and says,

" My, I was not sure what to expect when I was told that the rumored champions of justice throughout the universe , but, this surpasses my wildest speculation. Well, as long as you can help us bring this threat to a quick end, it is all trivial."

Sonic grins and says,"

Don't worry guy, we will get the job done, if these I'Cie are really causing trouble ill make sure there "fun" comes to a quick end! "

Yaag turns around as he says," I may not know the extent of your powers, but I would advise none of you underestimate the deadly power the I'Cie possess. They have all ready caused a path of havoc across Cocoon since there threat has been detected.

" Ben nods and says," We heard from your boss just how much of a problem these guys are to you. So, just how bad has it been so far?"

Yaag sighs and says," This whole fiasco started eighteen days ago. It first started when a I'Cie was spotted in the seaside town of Bodhum. This quickly leaded to the whole town and everyone in it being lost. Afterworlds the I'Cie multiplied and attacked the Hanged Edge, Lake Bresha, the Vile Peaks, the Garpa Whitewoods, the Sunleth Waterscape, and the Euride Gorge. Now they have split up and are in this city and Nautilus. It is crucial that we put there campaign of terror now, before they cause any more damage to Cocoon. "

Ben nods and says," Yup, stop them, and all of that jazz. Heard it all ready. No offense, but I feel like I am just going in circles. Do, we know where they all are so we can stop talking about stopping them and go on with really stopping them?"

Yaag grins and says,"

Eared to perform your duty? I see you're a man who takes his job seriously, I respect that. Very well, yes, let us stop wasting time with needless chatter. The last reports of the I'Cie have been reported at,

" Before he can finish everyone sees an explosion to the right before Ben sees a large warship start to fall! Yaag then frowns and says,

" I stand corrected; the last sited location of the I'Cie now seems to be the plaza. "

Shadow unfolds his arms as he says,

" Good, then it's time to start this!"

Yaag nods and says," I have a transport ready to, oh?

" He is shocked to see Ben, Cloud and James have their magical auras flare up, before Ben grins and says,

" Thanks for the offer Yaag, but at this point I think it's safe to say we won't be needing directions. And, since time is of the essence, might as well go all out. See you there Yaag, hopefully. Be careful."

With that Ben at once blasts in to the air, grabbing Hiryuumon with him, as Cloud, Vincent, and James fallow him! Sonic and Shadow also speed off as Tails fly's off holding Link, Mario flies off with a super cape, and Luigi with a magical Raccoon tail power, and Yoshi fallows suit by transforming his body in to a helicopter.

As Yaag sees Kirby unleash his stored Jet ability to quickly fallow his friends the PSICOM director raises a eyebrow and says,

" How, interesting. Theses Enji, their powers are even more powerful then the I'Cie, there is no doubt they will be able to take them out."

One of his men says," But sir, what if theses Enji Knights decide to use their power to harm Cocoon?"

Yaag closes his eyes as he says,"

Don't start worrying about other problems soldier. If the Enji are half the hero's they claim they are, they would not dare have such impure desires. Besides, if worse comes to worse, that other force the Sanctum made contact with will deal with them. Still, I do find it odd, that the Primearch would do all of this. I just don't understand, how contacting both of these groups, all for a few I'Cie. Still, I suppose it's all for the good of Cocoon. Let's move out!"

With that the soldiers all move out to the sight of the new explosion, but it would seem that the Enji are all ready at the site! We now turn to are hero's landing in the middle of the plaza, which now has a new addition to the fountain in the form of a flaming warship! As Ben lands on the ground he sees several PSICOM soldiers face down on the ground, many that are dead. Seeing large slash marks, along with various sizes of scrap metal before he takes out the Star Sword and says,"

Well, it seems theses I'Cie are not being very secretive about their movements.

" Cloud lands besides him before he says,"

Which means they either don't have time to waste, or don't care who gets in their way."

Mario lands and sees the carnage before he says,

" My, it seems these guys are causing quite messy. Guess this is a bigger mess then we thought, and we better clean it up as soon as possible.

"Link nods and says,"

Well said Mario, let's check around and see if there are any clues to where the I'Cie are now.

"Sonic quickly dashes around the area as he says,

" It can't be that hard to track down a bunch of monsters. But still, can't let the trail get to cold or it could be, huh, whoa!"

Just as Sonic turns around all of a sudden the ground around the entire area shakes before he nearly loses his balance and says,

" Whoa, a earthquake? Talk about a quick tremor! "

James gets tense as he says,"

There is no way this could be an earthquake; we are on a floating city! I am sensing several magical energies appearing, get ready!"

Cloud takes out his large sword and he says,"

All right, time to see just what is true about the I'Cie!"

Link nods and says,"

Whatever the true case is, those who bring harm to others must be brought to justice! Now, ah!"

All of a sudden the fountain explodes before a harsh yet young female voice then says,"

I had enough, of ruthless pawns of the Fal'Cie spouting out words like justice!"

All of a sudden a powerful bolt of lightning blasts out right for Link! However, the hero of Hyrule manages to block the bolt with his mirror shield and has it be reflected in to the air before he staggers back and says,

" That was no light magic, just what, whoa! "

All of a sudden he feels a shockwave, before he sees that Cloud is in front of him, hovering in midair, and blocking a incoming sword strike! Link widens his eyes in amazement as he says," What, it was so fast I could have been, who is this? "

Link then sees that the person who Cloud is parrying is a women with long pink hair, 171 cm tall , wearing a white mini dress like outfit with a red scarf around her neck. In her gloved hands is a compact gunblade sword, and as Cloud looks in to his opponents brown eyes he sees that they are shocked before she says,"

What the, what is this? "

Cloud just stands firm as he says,"

Your skilled, and you move like a professional soldier. However, I won't let you kill my comrade!"

The women grunts before she goes to slash at Cloud. Cloud parries each strike, and shocks his female opponent when he is able to easily keep up with her despite welding a much larger and heaver blade and after a few more exchanges Lighting jumps back and has her blade form in to a gun form before she tries to fire a bullet in to Cloud's head, only for him to slice it in half! The women lands and gets in to a fighting stance before she says,

" You, no normal human can move that fast. Your, a I'Cie to?

" Cloud just grins as he says," I may not be quite normal, but I am not a I'Cie, just a Enji Knight. However, I take it you are indeed an I'Cie, and the one who is causing this chaos?" Lighting gets in to a fighting stance of her own before she says,

" So what if I am?" Ben chuckles and says,"

Spunky are we? So, you are the I'Cie then. Definitely not the image that I was expecting. Look, I don't want to hurt you, but you have to stop this rampage now or you will get hurt!"

Lighting gets angry as she says,

" Don't pull any nonsense with me! I don't know what kind of unit you Enji are, but in the end it does not change anything! You won't get me to lower my guard with your lies, I refuse to let you pawns stop me!"

Ben sighs as he says,"

Um, listen miss, I don't know what you think the Enji are, but, we are not related to any part of Sanctum. I don't know what you're up to, but the only reason we are here is because people are dying and that has to stop! So, I would advise you to surrender now, if you value your life."

Lighting walks back as she says,"

You're a odd unit, that's for sure. However, no matter how savvy you try to be, you can't fool me! I can't stop; I won't stop, till Cocoon is destroyed! "

Ben sighs and says," And here I was hoping not to have to have to harm a pretty women such as you. But, if you're having genocidal desires then my hands are tied.

"Lighting has well, lighting encircle her Blaze Edge sword as she says,

" Don't mock me! You act like you want to save me, fully knowing that there is no salvation for a I'Cie? Die in battle, becoming a frozen statue, like Sarah, or become a mindless Cie'th. I refuse all of those paths, ill destroy Cocoon before that happens!"

Vincent takes out his Cerberus gun as he says,"

That's right, Dysley did say that the focus of the I'Cie is timed. So, no matter what, it would seem death is the only path for the damned."

Lighting takes a large leap to land on the top of the destroyed ship before she has a red magical aura form around her before she says,"

That's right, my fate is sealed, but I will cause those that gave me this fate to suffer before I go down! I don't really care who you all are, I'll kill you all if that's what it takes to get my revenge! So boys, time to, huh? What the, no way!"

To her shock she sees that Ben has flash stepped right behind her, with the Star Sword pointed right to her neck! He still has a calm look on as he sighs and says,

" Please, don't make me do this. I do feel sorry that you have such a cruel fate. I even want to help you, really. However, if you attack my friend, I won't show mercy. So, I'Cie, surrender now before you force me play my hand.

"Lighting jumps back as she says,

" Who do you think you are, you think you can save me? Why, would you even want to save a I'Cie?"

Ben grins playfully as he says," Because that's my job. You see, I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by the celestial ones to weld this Star Sword and use it to slash up hoards of evil jerks in order to save the universe. I also try to be a hero, so that means I try my best to save the lives of the innocent who cry out for peace. That also means that the destruction of Cocoon and everyone on it is not happening.

" Lighting chuckles and says,

" You expect me to belvie that? Damn it, I won't expect, another idiot calling themselves a hero to stop me!"

She then charges at Ben, only for Sonic to instantly spin dash in to her and knock her in to the air, before Mario then hits her hard with his Ultra Hammer! As she slams in to the ground she sees Mario and Sonic get besides Ben before Mario looks firm and says,"

I don't quite know the customs here miss, but where I am from Ben is no fake hero!

"Sonic grins and says,"

Got that right, he is the right deal, just like us! We all have earned the right to be called heroes in the Justice Force, and like it or not miss, we will make sure evil does not prevail! "

Lighting just shakes her head and laughs sadly before Ben sees a pained expression on her face, one of despair before she says,

" Now I see, you're the personal circus of the Primarch himself! Only that could explain what a joke this is! Justice, there is no justice, not on such a rotten place as Cocoon! I won't be forced to fallow anyone's fate but my own!"

Cloud sighs and says," I respect your resolve, but, you can't hope to escape from us alone, much less defeat us. That is why, huh? Ah, I see."

All of a sudden a flash of light appears out of the place where Lighting made her appearance before a young voice says,"

No, she is not going to die, because, she is not alone!

" A white energy blast then appears out of the wall, before Cloud promptly slices it in half before he says,

" Yaag was right, there is more than one I'Cie here. Huh, what the?"

Cloud and the others are shocked to see that the person that appears out of the broken wall is a young boy, Hope!

James sees the sliver haired boy trying to be brave as he takes out a, boomerang, before he says,"

What, the I'Cie, is nothing more than a boy? Does the Sanctum really feel threatened by this?

" Hope tries to not show his fear as he says,"

Don't think after everything you done, that you can feel bad for us now! I, am not afraid of you Sanctum jerks! "

Yoshi looks confused as he says," Wait, you got the wrong idea! Yoshi and his pals are not with theses Sanctum guys! We don't want to harm you guys, but we might have to if you keep making a fuss!" Hope just takes out his boomerang and extends it before he says,"

Stop messing with me! Even if you're a odd PISCOM monster, I won't let you trip me up! "

With that he throws the Boomrang, only for it to be shot out of the air by some bullets from Vincent before he says,"

It's clear that we can't resolve this through words. Its, unsightly, but it seems we will have to play a little rough to get to the bottom of this. "

Link nods as he takes out his Hero's bow and aims it at Lighting, who is throwing more magic blasts to keep Ben and the others back before he says,"

I agree Vincent, no matter what this has to end now! He then fires a shot and aims for the feisty women's knee, however all of a sudden a massive wall of ice taller than any of their heads appears in front of the I'Cie and are hero's to freeze the arrow! Before anyone can react a new male voice chuckles before everyone hears the voice say,"

Come on man, if you're really such big shots, least you can have the nerve to shoot a women in the face!"

Without giving anyone time to look, all of a sudden the source of the voice shows himself as a two hundred cennta meters man wearing a black beanie on his head, light blond hair, a odd white coat, unshaven hair, and gloves land! The tall man just stands up and grins before he says," All right, time I show you what a real hero can do!

" Hope at once gets furious as he says,

" Snow? What, what are you doing here?

"This new man with the apparent name of Snow just grins and says,

" Don't worry kid, I got these guys! So, you think your tough? Try me on for size! I am not scared of you fancy elite PISCOM tools!

" Ben gets annoyed as he says,

" Sigh, come on, how many times do I have to tell you that we are Enji Knights, heroes, and not part of this Sanctum! Do you see any PISCOM logo's on us, what ever they look like? Just because we are out to take you I'Cie down it does not mean we are not hero's, just, maybe not the hero's to you guys if you keep wanting to pick fights you can't win!"

Snow just chuckles and pounds his fists together before he says,"

Well, I don't know what a Enji Knight is, and you seem like decent guys compared to the others who just want to shoot us up. Still, I don't feel like going down yet, so it means you all are going to hit the floor!

"With that he charges at Ben, ready to throw a jab right at are hero's head! Ben chuckles as he sees Snow's fist glow with magical energy before he yells and says,"

All right, your going, GUH!!"

In a instant Shadow does his homing attack to smash Snow all the way in to the wall before Shadow lands and says,"

Bah, know your place idiot!"

Snow just responds with

," Ow! Hey no fair!"

Ben sighs and says," This guy, either he is hiding a massive power, or he really is just a reckless fool. He almost reminds me of Doug, hell, he nearly looks like him! Still, don't think you can just charge your way pass us and hope to win!

"With that Snow shakes his head and just says,

" So, you want to play dirty eh? Told you your not a real hero, real hero's fight with honor!"

Shadow puts his arms together and says,"

Maybe, but real heroes also fight smartly!

"Lighting sighs as she says,"

Idiot, why did you even come back here? You're just making things worse, like always! Can't you do anything right?"

Snow shrugs and says," This is just a little snag in the operation sis, don't worry! Besides, I can't lose, I promised Sarah, I would make things right!"

Lighting gets furious as she says,"

I told you, don't dare call me sis, you could not protect Sarah, you can't do anything you worthless lazy failure!

" Hope then gets angry as he says,"

That's right, I am sick of you thinking you know what you're doing! Because of you not knowing anything, my mother had to die! Before this is over, no matter what ill kill you!" Mario Ben and Cloud all look at each other before Mario strokes his mustache and says,"

My, for a trio of comrades, they don't seem to get along very much."

Cloud nods as he remains on guard and says,

" It does seem, that theses I'Cie, are not united in there desire..."

Hope hears this and says,"

Shut up! I am not a I'Cie because I wanted to be! It's all because of this jerk that my life is ruined! You, you never thought once about the consequences of your actions? "Snow looks serious as he says," I did, and while I did not expect things to get as bad as they did, I have no regrets. After all, no matter what I would not fail to save Sarah!

"Lighting walks over and says,"

To bad for you it was all worthless, your vow to protect her, in the end it was all talk! If I just put my foot down, and refused to let Sarah marry you, none of this would be happening anyway!" Snow chuckles and says,"

Oh come on Lighting, you can't blame me for everything! You were going to save her with out a plan either, and even betrayed Sanctum for her! Seriously, you're placing way to much blame where its not needed. Sarah becoming a I'Cie was something beyond any of are, OW!"

In a flash Lighting punch's Snow back to the ground as she looks furious and says,"

Shut up Snow! I had enough of your excuses! "

Ben chuckles and says," My, seems you all have your issues. Er, you will have plenty of time to discuss them in jail though

." Lighting at once points her Blaze Edge back at Ben as she says,"

Don't count on it! Sigh, with the whole world against me, I knew it was to much to depend on theses guys. But, even if I have to do it alone, I will destroy Cocoon and anyone that tries to stop me!"

James aims his energy bow at her as he says," Not on are watch, even if you are not doing this out of your free will, we won't allow you to complete your goal! "

Ben nods as the Star Sword glows before he says,

" That's right, no matter what, I won't allow anyone to go through with killing millions of life's! So, one way or another this fights going to end! Huh, now what?" All of a sudden the ground shakes before a new female voice with a Austrian accent then says,"

Sorry mate, but I don't recall asking any of your permission! No matter what we have to destroy, or who we have to kill, we WILL complete are focus! Fog!

" With that all of a sudden mist breaks out of the ground and everyone's site is blinded before Link says,"

Another one? How many of theses I'Cie are there?"

James quickly looks around before he says," Not sure, but this one seems like they are craftier then the others! Be on guard everyone!"

Ben nods before his aura flares up and he says,"

True as that may be, but I won't allow that to let them have there way! Trying to get the jump on me I'Cie? I don't think so, take this!"

With this Ben turns around and quickly unleashes a crescent energy sword wave from the Star Sword, and hears an explosion that blasts the fog away! Everyone quickly sees a raven haired women with tan skin, wearing a blue Indian Sari like outfit, with earrings and a red bladed lance get blasted up in the air from Ben's attack, but quickly rebound! This new women is breathing hard as she says,

" This guy is good, if he could sense me coming!"

Ben then turns around and says,"

Well, I have trained very hard so I would be angry if you're little sneak attack worked. Still, you're another tough one I see. "

Lighting then turns to the new women as she says,"

So, you're still with us Fang?"

The women nods in responds as she twirls her spear around and says,

" Of courses, ill need you lightweights alive long enough for me to rescue Vanille and cause Cocoon to come crashing down after all! Course, it would be mighty easier if everything from blue and black oversized rats would not pop up to slow us down!

"Sonic gets annoyed and says,

" Hey, me and Shadows are Hedgehogs! Why is everyone having a hard time telling the difference when it's clear as day? Er, in any case what do you I'Cie expect was going to happen when you guys want to cause the whole world to go crashing down?

" Ben nods and says,

" Seriously, I know you guys have a time limit or something, but you can't blame the Sanctum forces for coming at you with everything they got when you want to destroy everything! It may be harsh for you guys, but, they are just doing there jobs to protect innocents."

Hope gets outraged as he says,"

Just doing there jobs? You, just how isolated are you special forces? I won't forgive anyone in Sanctum, any of them! You think just because one person was found to be a I'Cie that the entire population around the town, even someone like me and mom, was judged to be to contaminated with " Pulse nature" to allow to be exist, and have everyone be purged? "

Ben is about to respond before he says,"

Wait, when you mean purge, you mean, decontaminated for radiation or something? "Snow pounds his fists and says,"

More like a genocide! Guess you really are not from around here, other wise you would know that the Sanctum officially cleared that everyone who was near the Pulse Fal'Cie in Bodhum had to be deported to Grand Pulse for the " survival" of Cocoon! What, did not get that in your special forces memo!"

Everyone of the hero's are shocked to hear this as Cloud lowers his large blade and says,"

No, not at all.

"Lighting then says," Well, it's the truth Enji, and what is also true is that deportation was a lie, anyone who was even in the area, was to be shot just in the name of safety! We did not choose to be I'Cie, but Cocoon does not care what we choose, they just want to destroy anything that is even remotely a threat to them, and don't care if the innocent have to die in the process! "

Everyone just gets greatly disturbed as Link widens his eyes and he says,

" No, this, has to be a mistake of some kind! No government, no sane one would do something like that to its own people! Such acts would be to needlessly cruel even for the likes of Ganondorf! "Hope then chuckles bitterly as he walks up and says,"

You think we are lying? Just look at me! Before the Fal'Cie Atima forced its will and power in to me, I was just a normal kid! You really think I want to have to take on all of Sanctum, and be the enemy of the world by choice!"

Hiryuumon gets worried before he sighs and turns to Ben and says,"

Well, when you put it that way, it seems hard to deny that eh boss? Um, Ben? Uh oh."

Him and the others see Ben is shaking his fist with rage, before his magical energy explodes with such force that the rubble and dead bodies around him are blown away and the I'Cie are nearly blown off there feet as even Ben's friends have to hold there ground before he says,"

And Cid thought that just because there was another guy named Cid they were trustworthy? Raines, Dysley, damn them! I thought something was off about them, but to think that it was something as disgusting as this? They, got the Enji Knights to be there personal exterminators? I, won't stand for this!

" With that Ben gets so angry that he punches' the ground with such force that the pavement shatters! James quickly goes over to Ben and says,

" Calm down Ben, we will get to the bottom of this, no matter what. I think its time we have see just what the Primarch really wanted from us.

" Cloud sighs and says," Yes, let's see just why he wants us to take care of his pest problem so badly."

Hope raises a eyebrow as he says," Wait, so, your, not going to attack us anymore, just like that?"

Ben turns to him and says," Well, yah. I won't allow anyone to just commit mass murder, no matter who it is. After all, the Enji Knights are not the lap dogs of Sanctum, we do what is right.

"Fang chuckles as she says," Well ill be, you blokes are not the tools I thought you were. Well, if it means making my job easier I am all for it."

Lighting remains tense as she says," Don't let your guards down so easily! This could all be a ploy, do you really expect us to believe you will just let us go?"

Ben sighs as he says," Well, if you can't trust my words trust my actions. However, those actions might depend on what the real story is behind you four. Things are about as clear as mud at the moment, but, depending on what you guys really want, we might be able to help you."

Snow grins as he says," Heh, you guys might be all right after all. All right, ill take your word for now mister hero. I am Snow Villiers, and I am no horsemen of the apocalypse. I just did all of this to protect my fiancé. Sarah, she, become a I'Cie first, and I was going to do what ever it took to save her, even if it meant going against Sanctum and every Fal'Cie there is! "

Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Wait, so your saying, that this was all to save her? Wait, I wonder if this is related to the frozen I'Cie that was in that chamber. Dysley, did say he knew that they would come for the bait." Lighting at once gets alarmed as she says,"

What, you mean, they moved Sarah to the capital? So, they want to bait us? Let them try it; ill make them pay, for using Sarah as there lure!

"Fang chuckles and says,"

Well now, looks like you hero's are helping us all ready. Well then, looks like things might be looking up! Now, if we could just, huh?"

All of a sudden the building to everyone's right explodes, before dozens of PSICOM soldiers, and various war machines behind them instantly swarm around them! Hope falls back from the shock as he says," What, the fifth division?

"Lighting at once glares at Ben as she says,"

Damn you, you leaded the army to us!"

Ben sighs and says,"

Well, with all of the explosions it was going to happen wither we wanted it to happen or not."

Ben then sees Yaag appearing on a floating tank before he grins and says

," Good work Enji Knights, you cornered theses I'Cie scum! Now, at last order will soon be restored!

" Snow gets angry as he says,

" Damn it, you're the one's who are causing chaos, just destroying anything that you think is even tainted with a ounce of Pulse air! Look at us, do we look like monsters that are going to destroy everything? You, and everyone who causes this madness over nothing are the true monsters!"

Yaag snickers as he says,"

Don't think you can escape your fate I'Cie! I sympathize for your plight, its nothing personal you see. But you must also see, no matter how much I sympathize with you, I will kill you all the same! And that is because its my duty to protect Cocoon! No single life, or even a handful of life's are worth the prize of thousands of innocents dying!

"Mario then gets upset as he turns to Yaag and says," Hey, what's the deal with you guys! You have no right to say your protecting the people when you're a purging them all!

" Ben at once turns to Yaag as he says," Yes, what the hell is this about Yaag? Is it true, is it really true you killed the population of a entire town just because the people there, even people who were just visiting , just because they were even near a Pulse Fal'Cie!?"

Yaag at once has his machine flies higher as he sees Ben's anger before he says,

" Of course! You're a mere outsider, you have no idea how crucial it is that all infections to are paradise are removed at once! "

Ben has his magical energy blast out and nearly blow Yaag away as he says,

" I may be a outsider to your customs, but it does not matter what world it is, pointless genocide is wrong no matter what! You call Cocoon paradise when you have purges over such worthless reasons? I don't think your citizens would see your actions as anything but madness!"

Yaag snickers as he says," You underestimate how patriotic the citizens of Cocoon are Enji! You think they will revolt if they understood the purge? They would revolt if we did not do the purge!"

Cloud gets disgusted as he says," You're saying, that the people not only know of this purge, but liked it?

" Yaag nods and says,"

It was not Sanctum that demanded the purge, but the people! Everyone knows all to well, just how dangerous anything from Pulse is! If we showed weakness, they would riot, and the paranoia fueled riot would cause total chaos! So you see, the people demanded that we took action! Even if they knew someone, there death was worth the price of stability!

" Sonic just looks disgusted as he says,

Man, talk about your unfriendly neighborhood!

" Kirby looks sad as he says," What kind of mean people can be so uncaring about each other?"

Ben nods as he says,"

It sounds like the people here are paranoid idiots."

Yaag shrugs as he says," Be that as it may, true or not the will of the people will not be neglected! Now, you did well Enji Knights, but we will finish them off, its are specialty after all!

"Ben then points the Star Sword at Yaag and says,"

No one is finishing anything till I get some real answers! I am tired of being used, and I won't let another lying scumbag let the wrong people die! "

Yaag gets furious as he says,"

What, you would dare think about betraying us for the I'Cie?"

Vincent aims his tri barrel pistol at the sliver haired Cocoon lackey before he says,

" How could we betray you when we were never on your side? We came here to find just what the Zannacross Empire was up to, we have no obligation to help you."

Cloud nods as he says,"

That's right, we are here to make sure that justice prevails, no matter what we won't be your pawns!

Ben gets determined as he says," That's right, if your whole government is full of corruption and murderous hysteria, then I guess we are enemies of Cocoon! "

Yaag snickers as he says," Bah, this is why we keep outsiders away, no one can understand what it takes to maintain paradise! Any who interfere with the eradication, must be purged as well! Think we are afraid of you Enji Knights?"

With that he snaps his fingers before more soldiers appear along with motorcycles that turn in to robots before he looks manic and he says,

" If you get in are way, we will just kill you as well! No power will stand in the way of the justice of Sanctum! Open fire, kill all of them!"

Ben just snickers himself as he says,"

So, your that big a idiot huh Yaag? Find, have it your way, but I am not going to lose to you!"

Cloud at once slashes in half a pair of incoming missiles before he jumps out of the way of machine gun fire and says,"

Lets just make this quick guys. The last thing we need is to make a mess out of things. So, try and contain your angry if you can Ben. Oh?"

Cloud sees the ground erupt beneath him, before he is shocked to see a large robotic scorpion with a long tail and two hands with sharp spinning razor wheels come out! Releazing how similar the war machine looks to the Guard Scorpion that he and Barret took down when they first took down Shinra's Sector one Mako reactor before he says,"

Well, talk about Déjà vu. "

With that he splits his sword in to separate blades to block both incoming thrusts from the Manasvin Warmech 's razor rings at once before Cloud gets serious and says,

" However, now is not the time to let the past change the future! Meteor Rain!"

With that Cloud jumps up to avoid a energy blast from the machine's tail before he then unleashes his powerful limit break to destroy the robotic scorpion with a barrage of energy meteors! Yaag sees this and is shocked before he says,

" No, I knew the Enji Knights were suppose to be powerful, but, to destroy are best machines in one blow!? We, we are going to need more reinforcements on the double!

" He then sees Sonic spin around a bunch of Falco Velocycle robots and enjoys having them fire on each other with his speed before he spins so fast that he creates a tornado and blows them away! He then sees Kirby smash through another robot using his Stone power, Mario and Luigi blasting away soldiers with fire balls, and Link and Ben moving fast enough to slice incoming bullets before he gets tense and says,"

Damn it, yes, we, may need that back up, sooner then expected!"

Ben then sees a whole group of soldiers about to flank and try and shoot up Lighting and Fang before he blasts them all away with a barrage of blue energy blasts before he lands over besides Lighting and says,

" So, still think I was not serious?"

Lighting has a small grin escape her before she jumps up and does a back flip to shoot an in coming soldier with a blast of lighting before she says,

" All right, ill admit maybe you guys might not just be more stool pigeons of Cocoon. I am glad, that your skills are working with us."

Fang just snickers as she fires a powerful Ruin energy blast before she splits her spear in to sansetsukon before she stabs to more soldiers and she says,

" It is nice for now, as long as we can be sure we can keep counting on you guys to be on are side

." Ben just chuckles and says,"

Well, I guess we will have to see how things go. However,

" With that he casually blocks the incoming spear thrust of a PSICOM executioner from behind with his hand before he quickly elbows the tall solider so hard in the face that he goes flying before Ben grins and says,"

before we can figure out anything, I guess we can't do anything till we can have more time to chat, so time to clean this mess up first miss, um, your name is not I'Cie is it?

" Lighting chuckles before she says,

" Lighting, you can call me Lighting Enji.

" Ben nods and says," Fair enough Lighting. All right, time to show theses PSICOM punks how bad an idea it is to try and dope the Enji! Sigh, I wonder how the others are doing, and if they are going through the "Cultural differences" We seem to be going through. Well, no matter what, I won't let any more injustice go on, not if there is anything I can do to stop it! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben at once jumps up and unleashes his energy beam to blast through the large Havoc Skytank that was coming in to attack, before it goes right through it and blasts in to another one before they both explode! With that Ben lands on the ground and proceeds to teach the PSICOM forces how horribly outmatched they are! But for now, we leave the chaos over Palumpolum, to see if Ben, Cloud and the other comrades are in just a tense of a situation!

* * *

And for that we turn to the self described city of dreams Nautilus, where the Enji have all ready landed and are coming the massive half city half amusement park searching for the I'Cie! However, unlike Ben and his group's situation, the I'Cie have not made there presence as obvious, in fact, the two spotted in the area have been trying to hide from Cocoon! And thus the Enji have had to help search around before they could see what all the fuss about the I'Cie was about, and this leads us to Ezan, Squall, Zidane, Senel, Aqua, and Doug all meeting at the entrance to the park! Having all ready searched the general area of Nautilus once, the group of Warriors of Light are trying to see if anyone has found anything, and this turns us to Aqua seeing Ben's rival and his squad all walk up before she smiles warmly and says,"

How's it going everyone, found anything yet?

Ezan just looks around and says,"

Nothing worth reporting. I almost thought I detected what fit the reports, then it turned out to be some cheap hologram circus that was all just to amuse the tourist.

" Doug chuckles as he says, "

Come on Ezan, your all seeing Sharingan eyes could not tell the difference between are target and a lightshow?"

Ezan glares at Doug as he says, "

Silence fool, I was not tricked, just misdirected. At least I knew instantly it was fake, unlike Zidane. Besides, you dare mock my efforts while you're just stuffing your face?"

Doug just shrugs and chews off a chunk of cotton candy, before he says,

"Hey, we may be on a mission but it does not mean I can't enjoy my self while I search for another batch of idiots. Guess your time with your real pops never taught you how to relax. Besides, the food here is not half bad. Have not had a good, hey!"

Doug is shocked to see Ezan in a flash has sliced his food in half with his sword before he says,

"Hey watch it Ezan, how you like it if I messed up your food!?

" Ezan just shrugs and says," Stop acting like an idiot and focus! This is a mission Doug, not a vacation!

" Squall sighs and says,

"He is right Doug, you should take this a little more seriously."

Doug just tosses what remains of his food in to the near by trash can and says,

"Would you all chill out? Even if it is a mission, it does not mean I can't be alive while doing it! Guess it's to much for a bunch of stoic guys to understand though."

Zidane chuckles nervously as he says,"

Geeze Doug, you came with us because you said you did not want to deal with Ben, but now your picking even more fights? You know by now how, um, prideful Ezan is."

Doug shrugs and says, "I'd wager that he's just unable to have a good time. "

Aqua sighs as she sees Ezan have lighting form around his fist before she says,"

Come on boys, don't let your ego's cause the mission to get ruined."

Ezan just rolls his eyes before he says,

"Miss Aqua is correct, I don't have time for dealing with nonsense. The security forces here are suppose to inform us if anyone that is matching the reports comes or leaves, so its likely the I'Cie are still here.

" Senel nods and says, "

Even with how fast we all move, this place is just, well, really big. I guess until they do something noteworthy we have to keep a good watch and hope we get lucky."

Ezan nods and says,

"Agreed, let's try again. I'll check the Chocobo farm, just in case they are foolish enough to try and steal a escape ride out of them."

Zidane chuckles and says," Ill check the café, maybe ill get lucky and catch them when they are trying to eat or something.

" Squall nods and says," All right, lets keep going till we make some progress guys. Theses I'Cie are not master spies, they are bound to show there presence sooner or later as long as we keep a sharp eye out." Senel nods and says,"

Yup, just keep a sharp look out Doug, don't let your hunger keep you from catching theses guys."

Doug just tips his prized fedora hat before he says,

"Don't worry, I won't make Ezan whine again. I know how to work while dealing with my issues, unlike so many others can apparently. "

Ezan just snickers as he says, "No wonder Ben is being so annoyed at you, you have become so enclosed with your views you have forgotten others exists."

Zidane whistles as he says," Damn, coming from Ezan, that's a lot! Er, well, any who, back to I'Cie hunting!"

With this Zidane dashes off before Ezan darts off in a flash and his teammates do the same before Doug shrugs and says,

"Bah, is everyone just coming to conclusions about me theses days? They're saying I'm close minded about opinions, though nobody seems to respect mine. So, why should I respect anybody else's if mine aren't treated in the same manner? The truth is the god damn truth, and sooner or later they are going to have to accept it!"

Aqua giggles before she says,

"That may be true Doug, but, just maybe you would not be getting as much grief hurled your way if you just let the others dealt with the truth there own way."

Doug is shocked as he realizes Aqua is still there before he says, "

Ah, maybe you have a point Aqua, but, I am not Ben, I am not a guy who holds back what I have on my mind just because it might offend people! I don't have the patience to wait and let things resolve when I can do something about it! People may be on my case, I just tell 'em it's time to nut up or shut up!"

Aqua just sighs and says,

"My, I can see your very passionate about what you believe in, at least your not afraid of what the consequences of your actions are."

Doug starts to realize he is being too angry to Aqua he sighs and says, "

Er, sorry about that. I didn't meant to take it out on you. It has nothing to do with you Aqua, I just have had a lot of things getting on my nerves all at once theses days."

Aqua giggles and winks before she says,

" Oh don't worry about it, I know all to well about how tension, anxiety and what not can get people to not be as polite as they normally are. Besides, it may upset others, but while you may be overdoing it a little your not doing anything wrong. In fact, your reminded me on how Max use to act. He always did be up front of things in the early days, would always get on Kira and the others nerves, even Shin and I would get annoyed at his antics some of the time. Still, he always spoke from his heart, and I can see you do to."

Doug grins as he says, "Thanks Aqua, glad to know someone isn't berating me simply because I don't agree with the majority. Haha, also glad to know not all the gals are not like Lacus and can't just deal with there drama!"

Aqua then points her right hand and ring finger out in a lecturing gesture as she says,

"Still, don't think its so easy to just deal with pain, some people can deal with it better then others. I guess I can cope with pain better than most others."

Doug chuckles as he says," Got that right Aqua, I have to give you props for coming out of being in a Zeon prison for so long. Even I might have had a workout getting through a ordeal like that, maybe."

Aqua smiles and says, "Oh, it still gives me some nasty nightmares, but, even in the darkest night, I was able to hold on to my will to live because I believed that it would come to pass, that what I was fighting for would be worth surviving to see the brightest day. That, and knowing my friends were still out there helped. Granted, it turned out Kira betrayed me, and Max died, but even so, there are still people worth fighting with everything I have to win this!"

Doug grins and says,

"I have to admit, I wish I had the level of resolve you have about what all of this fighting can do. I admit that everything I seen people on both sides have done since this war has started, has made me quite a cynic about things ever really improving.

" Aqua shrugs and says,"

Well, when times get rough and it seems like there's no way out, that isn't true--there always is. It's easier for some then for others, but, oh well. How about for now, lets just believe in getting this mission done well, okay Doug?"

Doug gives a thumbs up and says, "Sounds like a plan to me, but first, ill just get a drink to finish the void left by Ezan's temper! Want anything Aqua?

It's on me."

Aqua responds with," Thanks, but I am fine." Doug chuckles and says, "

Very well then, I'll not pester the fair lady any further. Hey kiddo, sorry but I am not a tour guide!"

Doug's sudden comment was brought on by him feeling someone bumping in to him, and him turning down to see a small kid who looks around seven years old with black skin and black hair in an afro like form jump back! The kid looks scared before he says,

"Um, sorry sir, I did not mean to bump in to you."

Doug says," Don't sweat it kid, takes more then this to get on my bad side you know. Still, better get back along to your family. They're probably worried about you being all by yourself." The kid looks around as he says,

" Um, I would, but...I can't find my dad at the moment."

Aqua has a warm face form before she leans down and says, "

Aww, are you lost little one? You should notify the park staff to help them find your dad then."

The kid looks around and says, "I did, but they still can't find my daddy! "

Doug chuckles and says, "I'm sure that your dad is not going to leave you here alone, buddy. Tell you what; we have a job to do, but we can help you find your dad for a bit, all right?" The kid gets excited before he says,

"Really!? All right thanks mister! You're really nice!"

Doug sighs and says,

"Mister? I am not that old, kid! Er, this fine with you Aqua?" The blue haired women nods and says,

"I think it's great, if we find those I'Cie we will just leave him but since we are looking for people anyway one more can't hurt. What's would your name be?" The kid responds with,

" My name is Dajh, Dajh Katzroy!

"Doug nods and says,

"All right Dajh. I'm Doug, and this is my partner, Aqua. You have any idea where your dad may be?"

Dajh looks around and points to the clock tower in the distance before he says, "

I am pretty sure my dad is over there! Er, I wanted to go over there earlier but I was not tall enough to press the elevator button!"

Doug laughs and says,

"Man, talk about unfair set ups, good thing I am sure tall enough! All right little man, lead the way."

Dajh laughs and says, "Thank you very much! This way guys!"

Aqua at once giggles as she says,

"My, I admit I never thought you would be so good with kids Doug."

Doug puts his fedora, making sure the fit is tight as he says,

"He's a scared, lost little guy. I wouldn't leave a child like that. All right, let's do this."

With this Doug and Aqua fallow Dajh, and after five minutes from there little diversion they are able to help the young child reach the area around the Clock Tower. With this the scene turns to Doug and Aqua looking around, and seeing broken robots littered around the ground before Aqua looks annoyed and says,

"My, you think such an advanced place would keep malfunction robots out of the path."

Doug hits one kind of odd cube bot out of the area with a strong kick before he says, "

Who knows, maybe the guy in charge of theses things is having a off day. Whatever, see your dad around Dajh? "

The kid looks around and says,

"No, not...oh? No wait, there he is!"

The Enji then see two people walk up from the other stairway leading to the Clock Tower and see that one of the people looks like a normal sized black man with a afro wearing a grey coat and pale pants with a black afro hair with a few white hairs walk up looking out of breath and in his hands seem to be a pair of guns.

Besides him is a young girl with red hair in pigtails wearing a odd looking red mini skirt with a sleeveless shoulder less top, holding what seems to only be described as a fishing rod. The man takes a deep breath as he says,

"All right, I think we lost them."

The girl looks depressed as she says, in a odd mix of a British and Australian accent the words of,

"What use is it? They will keep coming, they will always keep coming! Its no use, no matter how hard we run, even here, we can't escape."

The man chuckles and says," And here I thought you were the one who is suppose to be the cheerleader! I am not throwing in the towel yet, still have to get a few more things done. This old man is not going to let things end without scoring a few points."

Aqua looks worried as she says,

" Those two, seem to be in trouble, maybe they ran in to the I'Cie?

" Doug nods and says, "Possible. Haha, would be nice to get something done before Ezan for once. Hey kid, just, whoa!

" Doug is shocked to see the child at once run in to the direction of the newcomers before he says, "Daddy!"

At once he hugs the older man and in responds the man seems speechless as he says, "

Dajh? What the, when the, how the, is this a joke?

"His son laughs and says, "Nope, I found you dad! Theses two nice people helped me find you when I got lost with the staff! "

Doug grins and says,

"No worries, just in the middle of the job; it was on the way, and I didn't wanna just leave the little guy hangin'."

The man looks tense, but nods and says, "

Thanks for finding my son, the name is _Sazh Katzroy_.

" The woman smiles and says," Oh yes, I am Vanille."

Doug salutes as he turns to Sazh and says, "

Hahah, you remind me of a pal I knew back home named Rob. Well, he was white but the hair is dead on! You two should be careful, we hear there is some bad news on the loose." Sazh and Vanille look at each other before Sazh says,

"Oh, thanks. Just a sec. First thing is first. How you find us Dajh, how did you even get here when, well, I thought you were not going anywhere! "

Dajh laughs and says,"

Its easy daddy, I just followed your smell! Just like the lady told me, I followed your smell and I came right to you and miss red haired lady! Oh right, its part of the game lady, tag, your it!"

With that he tags Vanille on the leg, and instantly everyone is shocked when all of a sudden a flash of light comes out of the kid, and blinds everyone with it! And when Doug can see, he can see that Dajh seems to be frozen solid in a casing of crystal with a foreign marking on it! Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,

"What the, is that the normal reaction for boys touching girls on this planet?

" Aqua gets tense as she says, "

Judging from how they are reacting, I don't think that's the case Doug!"

Sazh is instantly freaking out as he says," What the, Dajh, DAJH!! No, this can't be, how could his focus have been completed?

" Aqua then says, "Focus, wait, you mean the focus of a I'Cie? That child was a I'Cie?!"

Sazh gets on his knees with grief before he says, "

Damn it! He, I thought, I could save him!"

All of a sudden a new cold female voice chuckles before she say,

"You thought you could save him? How foolish, there is no salvation, for any of you I'Cie."

All of a sudden out of the Clock Tower's doors comes out a women with long dirty blond hair wearing a Sanctum military outfit, with glasses, and a baton in her right hand marches out with a whole unit of PISCOM soldiers! Doug at once gets on guard as he says,"

What's the deal, why are you guys playing want to be ninja's?"

Aqua then sees the women smirk as she says," You, you were the commanding officer here, Lieutenant Colonel Jhil Nabaat right?

" The member of PISCOM chuckles as she says,"

Ah, there you Enji are, it seems you played a key role in the operation, well done. "

Doug scratches his head as he says," Ill expect the thanks when I know what the hell its for! "

Jhil just sighs and says," Don't you see, you leaded us to the I'Cie, with the help of one of are own." Aqua puts two and two together as she says,"

No, are you telling us, that you two are the I'Cie we were looking for?"

Doug just remains uneasy as he says,"

Man, a random guy and a cute red head, not what I was expecting at all for sure ! What, you I'Cie cause anyone that touches you to become crystal?

" Sazh looks at his frozen son and gets mad as he says,"

No, it was not suppose to be like this! I knew he was chosen by the Sanctum Fal'Cie, but , it should not have gone down like this!"

Jhil walks up to him and says," Oh, but its just as it was suppose to happen, he completed his focus after all. The capture of undesirables, it seems that was your son focus. Dajh fulfilled it admirably, and served Cocoon in the process. You should be proud of him Mr. Katzroy. Dajh was a great help indeed, he could sense power of Pulse origin, sense there magical energies even better then the Enji Knights apparently. Words can't express my, the will of Sanctum's gratitude. After all, the data he provided on enemy I'Cie, was invaluable. And now, at last the menace will be eradicated. You should be proud, your son is a hero, the boy who saved Cocoon. We will erect a memorial in Eden, and put his crystallized body on display.

" Doug gets angry as he says," What the hell is this? Using kids as trophy's?"

Sazh gets even madder as he says,"

A memorial, he is a little boy, not a statue!"

He is about to take out his guns before one of the soldiers shoots him in the leg and Jhil laughs and says,"

As the son of a Pulse I'Cie, he would have lived his life in misery and shame. Is it not better for the poor child to be treated with eternal reverence, as a monument to the value of sacrifice?

" Sazh screams out in rage, and a orange magical energy forms around him before Jhil slaps him in the neck with her baton and he falls down before she says,"

Settle down, your making your end all the more painful. This will be the last time you open your eyes."

Aqua is getting disgusted as she says,

" This, I can't stand is not right at all!"

Jhil turns to the blue haired Enji and says,"

On the contrite, this is as right as it can be Enji. You did well to help the pieces come in to place Enji, but leave this to us. Giving swift justice to the I'Cie, is my specialty. " Aqua looks worried as she says,

" So, your just going to kill them without a trial or anything? What, did they even do? They are not monsters, or demonic envoys of darkness, they are just normal humans branded by fate!"

Jhil flicks her hair back as she says,"

Please don't overstep your role Enji, you may be galactic warriors of light, but you no knowing of are history. There crime is being the threat to all of Cocoon, they will always be a danger to us as long as they exist, there fore, there is no need for a trial when the sentence is all ready set in stone!"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

So you're the judge the jury and the executor eh lady? Sounds like the ballot needs to be thrown out! Even if they are I'Cie, theses guys don't seem like cold blooded murders that don't deserve to live! The only scumbags that the jury seems to be out is a bunch of kill happy jerks in front of me! I knew something was fishy about you paradise spouting quacks form the start!"

All of the guards then aim at Doug before Jhil scowls as she says,"

What, a sad sight, you noble warriors would dare go back on your word to help us? "

Aqua looks firm as she says," We only gave your word that we would protect the innocent, and the only thing I see here is a few people suffering at the hands of fate, and a cruel sadistic government that has no hesitation to destroy anyone that is in trouble."

Jhil looks amused as she says,"

Such a naïve view, I expected more from you. But, I guess it's too much for so called hero's to expect when the sick infected cells must be expelled form the body! Very well, if you stand against us, the exotic contamination will be purged as well!

" With that she presses a button on her right cuff, before all of a sudden a swarm of various battle robots appear and surround there targets! As Doug sees two large four legged Midlight Reaper machine's stomp up and start charging energy cannons before he cracks his neck and says,"

Well, want to fight? Bring it, being a lady is not going to stop me from smashing your snide face in!

Sazh looks at Doug and says," Wait, your really going to help me? "

Aqua smiles as she takes out her blue Rain Storm Katana and says,

" It would seem that way. We came here to help people in need and stop the forces of evil, and that's just what we are going to do.'

Jhil looks confident as she says,"

Foolish Enji, there is no saving those that are destined to die! All threats to Cocoon will be destroyed, no matter where they are from! It would seem we need to put theses arrogant Enji in there place, destroy them first! "

With that all of her forces open fire, and Doug is read to uppercut Jhil out of the planet before Aqua jumps up and has her light blue magical aura explode before she has her blade glow and she says,"

I don't think so, your not going to oppress the truth this time!

Reflective Torrent! "

With that a blue barrier forms around her, before all of the bullets and laser blasts are absorbed in to her barrier before she brings her blade down, and her energy barrier blasts out and causes a torrent of magical energy to blast in to the ground, and home in on every enemy and in a second tear through them!

As Doug sees a group of soldiers get torn in half he chuckles as he says,"

My, I knew you trained with and were Max' Kira and the others teammates, but damn girl you have some moves! Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Aqua lands back on the ground as the Rain Storm glows and she winks before saying,

"Noted. What can I say, expect for that I was trained by the best, and take my job seriously."

Doug laughs and powers up before he says,"

Hah, me to. I may have become a little cynical from dealing with nonsense twenty four seven, but I still won't let freaks get away with this! All right, you're going down! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With that Doug unleashes a powerful barrage of lighting fast punches that sends another group of soldiers flying! Sazh and Vanille see this before Vanille goes over to Sazh and says,"

Get up Sazh, we can't let it end here!"

With that she unleashes a stream of white magic to heal her fellow I'Cie before the man with the afro says,"

Got that right, I am not going to let you make my son a mockery!"

With that he opens fire with his guns and takes down a few soldiers before unleashing a powerful ice magic blast to freeze another pair! Jhil sees this and gets annoyed as she says,

" Talk about an unwanted complication. Well, looks like you are just as skilled and as deadly as we were informed. However, your powers, will fall before are might! Panzer team, move in!" With that more robots and soldiers keep coming but Aqua and Doug go to attack them and dispatch several per second before Doug laughs and says,"

Don't even bother, all of the soldiers you have here are not going to save you!"

Jhil snickers and says," We will see about that, your arrogance has left you open!

" With that Doug hears something and sees a massive warship appears from the sky behind him! Seeing it have dozens of targeting lasers form Aqua sighs and says," I see they take there exterminations very seriously.

" Doug shrugs and says," To bad because I take kicking there asses very seriously! No

ship you have is going to save me from beating you down!"

the Sanctum Colonel gets annoyed as she says,"

Lets see how smart your mouth is when this blasts all of you, what?"

All of a sudden everyone sees a large purple energy blast head in to the side of the ship, and destroy it in a massive explosion! Before anyone can react a cold voice says,"

You should not boast so much when you're in such a disadvantage! "

All of a sudden another robot explodes before out of the flames comes Ezan, with his Sharingan eyes out!

Ezan points the Nu Epyon at Jhil before he says," To think that you could trick us so easley, is quite annoying. Did you really think your soldiers could get the jump on us? It seems your true nature has been exposed, so now its time to bring the true judgment to the scum!"

Squall, Zidane and Senel then all appear before Squall has his Lion-Heart gunblade shimmer with energy and he says,

" It was unwise for your superiors to beg for are help and try and do your dirty work for you when your twisted nature was so obvious. What ever scheme you all are trying to achieve, even if your working with the Zannacross Empire, we won't let it come to pass! Fated Circle!"

With that Squall unleashes a wave of energy from his weapon to shatter more robots before Ezan appears before Doug in a flash and says,

" Well, looks like theses Sanctum personal are even bigger idiots then you Fitter, how, disturbing. "

Doug laughs and says,

" Bah, your lucky I have to much to handle now to get back at you for dissing me like that Ezan!

Well, first thing is first, Thousand Steel hurricane kicks!"

With that Doug unleashes another barrage of kicks to send even more soldiers flying before Aqua sighs and says

," I wonder, if the others are having this problem."

Zidane lands besides her and says,"

Well, if the rest of PSICOM and Sanctum are just as crazy, you can count on it. Man, I think I even feel bad for that crazy pope, if Master Yamamoto finds out, that un holy leader is going to be finding himself in a free cremation! Seriously, theses guys are just asking to get trashed!

" Senel throws another Midlight Reaper in to a group of soldiers before he says,"

Maybe, but, we still can't be careless or they will make us pay for it!"

Doug nods and says," Yah, the only ones that should be paying now, are theses up tight scumbags, so lets get it on!

" Sazh gets by the Enji as he says,"

So, you guys really don't have a problem helping a I'Cie or two? We are kind of the enemies of the world wither we like to be or not! "

Doug chuckles and says," Don't worry, we are not from this world anyway so its all good."

Aqua nods and says," Yes, we will do what we can to help you, after we make sure things settle down here."

Sazh grins as he says," Now that's what I am talking about!

" With that Sazh rolls out of the way of a incoming missiles and puts his pistols together to form a rifle and shoot the missile unit before Vanille sees the Enji fight and she says,"

I, did not think, that anyone would really help me, help us. Maybe, there is hope after all! Ah!"

With that the girl ducks to avoid being shot at, before Aqua takes out the shooter with a blue energy blast from her hand. Jhil sees her forces continue to get decimated as she steps back and says,"

No, this is getting worse then what the data would predict! But, his eminence, said it was impossible for us to lose! Where, are those special units? Huh? Ah, I see. That's right, you fools get cocky, just before you fail to see your demise! Even with the Enji Knights and the I'Cie working together, are victory is at hand! So, it's only a matter of time.

" At this point Jhil is saying that as she is hiding on the other side of the Clock Tower.

* * *

However, for now we leave Jhil, to see just what ripples the change of events are causing to the Enji! And for this, we turn form this escalating battle, to turn back to the throne chamber in Eden hall, where Master Yamamoto, Aeris, Golbez, and a few others are still trying to figure out the true nature of Cocoon, and if they have not gotten a picture yet, they have when Cid and the others have contacted them!

While the Sanctum forces have had the transmissions jammed, Cid managed to give a secret transmission to Aeris about Cloud and the others location being attacked by Cocoon forces and at the moment the former flower girl is walking up to the Enji Master as she says,"

Master Yamamoto, something is very wrong here. This planet, it seems at odds with itself! I, got a transmission from Cid. It was garbled, but it seemed to involve Cloud Ben and the others being attacked by Sanctum! "

Golbez nods and says

," Cecil contacted me as well. He said his team has found pockets of destroyed cites all over the surface of Pulse. Not one living human has been found, but some of theses destroyed villages looked liked they were just destroyed recently. Master Yamamoto, take it form someone with experience. This whole situation, reeks of sinister motivation.

" Aeris nods and says," Plus, there is something about Dysley, that is unsettling. His whole presence, feels like a mask hiding, or containing a overwhelming desire! "

Yamamoto then sighs as he says," I noticed abnormal actions have been afoot as well.

Galenth Dysey is not appearing to be a man of his word, and we must get ready for the worse case scenario less we, huh?"

All of a sudden the ceiling slides open, and the Primarc of Cocoon comes down after his absence before the old man grins and says,"

Less we what Enji? I am sorry that my absence was so long, my call ran line. So now, no need to intrude, but I must ask if you had heard about any progress from your forces?"

Yamamoto then goes forward and says,"

Yes we have, and its very unsetting news Dysey. Why is it that we are hearing reports of the Enji being attacked by your PSICOM units?

" Dysley shrugs and says," Ah that matter. There is a perfectly sound reason for what you have heard.

" Golbez puts on his armored helmet again as he says,

" And that reason would be? Huh, what is this?"

All of a sudden the image of Dysley flickers before his grin widens and he says,"

The reason would be that it seems you Enji are also just threats to true paradise. It was a pleasure to see for myself the Enji Knights, but now this is where we part! Let you pawns of light be freed of your unending destiny of torment!

" With that his body turns to white, before all of a sudden his body transforms to a giant sphere, that looks a lot like a bomb! Yamamoto at once looks outraged as he says," What, how, did he leave the area with out are knowledge!?

"Golbez at once prepares a spell as he says," It would seem he is a better actor then we thought, if he replaced his body with a double while we where unaware ? " A maid enters with tea and cake before she says," Are you Enji ready for your, oh? What the, AHH!!!

" The poor servant drops her plate in horror and runs away as the three then see that the red and black sphere begins to glow and make a loud noise before a alarmed Aeris then says," No, we don't have much time before, huh? Ah!

" Before she can finish the bomb glows purple, before it unleashes a massive explosion, that is powerful enough to destroy the entire capital building in a massive flash of light! While at the moment we are unaware of how the Enji handled that brutal sneak attack, at the moment the scene turns to the one who set them and all of the Enji up, the true Dysley!

* * *

At the moment the now obviously devious commander of Cocoon is sitting on a throne, and watching the explosion his trap caused before he says,"

Good, it's all as planned. You were right, those Enji may have suspected the truth, but they could not put a conclusion together before it was to late for them to get out of the way of destiny's sword from falling through there heads!

" Another voice chuckles before it says,"

But of course, those Enji think they know everything, when they still know nothing about true power! But, they will learn even if its at there final moments, just how powerless they really are!

" Dysley chuckles as he says," Yes, there power is nothing that can't be erased. Still, you have my thanks. Without your arrival, the Enji Knights appearance could truly have been a disaster, Mateus."

All of a sudden the Zannacross Inquisitor and former emperor steps out of the shadows, and chuckle evilly as he says,

" But of course, after all, I am all to happy to make the demise of the Enji Knights happen sooner or later. Don't thank me yet, while your scheme who took out three of the most powerful of there lot, this battle still could be lost. "

Dysley snickers and says," IT might, but I won't allow it. The Enji might try and waste there energy to save the I'Cie, but they can't change what is set in stone! Soon, all of the suffering will end, and the maker will arise once more! Now, its time to set the stage for the finale, let the Palamecia launch, so that are victory can be seen first hand!"

As the two villains hear a vibration Mateus chuckles before he makes a throne appear out of magic and sits on it and says,"

Hahah, I must show my delight that you have had a warship named after me without even meeting me in person. I assure you, assisting the Zannacross Empire will prove to be quite beneficial for you Dysley."

The ruler of Cocoon nods and says,"

Yes, I will do whatever it takes, to see the end of worthlessness, and the rise of a new world free of useless fools! All that remains is to insure, that nothing can change destiny. From what you told me, Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon, are the biggest threats to are cause.

" Mateus narrows his eyes as he says,

" Its true, they are quite the meddlesome pests with skills that have undone the ambitions of many. However, they won't unravel mind! I will prove to Zannacross himself, who is truly the most worthy. Hahah, with the help of my, comrades, nothing will prevent us from grasping what we need, to liberate Zannacross from his prison at last! "

Dysley laughs and says," Yes, then I guess its time to see when the time comes, if everything will come in to place, and the perfect ending for this tormented existence will start!

" With this a new voice chuckles before it says," Oh, everything is indeed in to place, soon, all of these clowns will pay the price, the ultimate price!" Mateus chuckles and says," Ah, so I take it since your showing your face here, that everything is ready on your end, eh Garma?

" With that Ezan 's step father also enters as he nods and says,

" Yes, and Tosen is ready as well. Soon, no one will be able to escape. Not even my ingrate son! "

Mateus laughs and says," Ah, getting ready for your little family reunion? How amusing. I was not sure at first to take you along, but when Lord Judciar put his word that you would be useful, and looking at your past battles, I can see it was a worthwhile descion. I just do hope, that your not going to have any thing as silly as hesatation to kill your former son."

Garma chuckles and says," Oh don't worry about that, I have nothing but hate and revenge to give that traitor. I have planned for this day for months!"

Mateus nods and says," Then I guess soon we will see if your efforts, and those, modifications I heard you put yourself through, will be worthwhile. "

With this Mateus raises his specter and a monitor showing Ben fighting through more PSICOM machines and in a blur slicing them all apart before Mateus licks his lips in delight as he says,

" Oh yes, its taken going through the planes of existence a few times, but at last the true ending of all of the hero's that fight for justice, get there true disgusting ending! Now, time to move this operation to its next phase. Ah, good and now it would seem the trap is ready to spring, so let's watch a blood bath of vermin!

" With that Dysley nods as he says,"

Those who can't expect there fate can struggle all they want, but they will never have the power to change it! Those who wish to change the future, will only face a misruble end!"

With that another evil voice laughs, before none other then Nightmare appears! The demonic Knight laughs as he sees Ben fight and he says,"

What fitting words for the final hour of the hope of the celestial ones! Ben Auro, you can struggle all you want, but you will never get the redemtion for your sins that you seak! Your salvation will never come to pass, ill see to it with my sword! And at last, through this victory, the energy to free the Master will unfold, and the new era, the perfect era of darkness can begin! HAHAHAHA!!"

With that the villeins go to plan there next move, but we will have to wait and see just what they are up to, because with this we end are chapter! Well, it seems Ben, Doug's and the others hunches have been dead on from the start, and the Sanctum government and Dysley are siding with the Zannacross Empire! While Ben and the others seem to be befriending Lighting and the other I'Cie, can they defend there new friends from both the zealous government that is out to purge them and the forces of evil guiding there actions? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time for more action, bashing and more in the next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter Ben, Cloud, Lighting, and his other new allies find the battle turning a new dangerous page when there enemies get reinforcements, from none other then the elite Innovators unit of the Titan Special Forces! Meanwhile, Doug Ezan Aqua and the others battle gets a unexpected unwanted surprise when none other then Kira 's own henchmen the traitor Enji Tosen arrives to whisk the I'Cie away! At once the Enji Knights chase after there enemies and unite as they storm the personal warship of the Palameica to confront the crazed Primarc of Cocoon to get some answers! However, as they hero's reunite to board the ship and learn more details about the situation with the I'Cie, they are confronted by Cid Raines, and the true horrifying truth about the dark secret of all of Cocoon is revealed! Just what nasty surprises are in store for are hero's? Only one way to find out, and that's to see _**Chapter **_

_**155: Pulse of Insanity, Fighting Against the Wrath of Crazed Oppression**_! Let's see, not much authors notes. Sorry for such a long set up, urg, 13 just had to have so much stuff to go on about, and in the end it all seems to be about nothing anyway. Still, got to do the job right regardless hahah,

after all, unlike what Final Fantasy 13 really did, I did not want to leave readers in the dark and not explain all of theses convoluted terms lol . Ah well, at least now the real fun can start to begin hahaha. Well, hope you were all able to get enjoyment out of this chapter, and thanks for the reviews once more. Also hope to see more hopefully haha. With that, till next time!


	46. C 155: Pulse of Insanity

_**Chapter 155: Pulse of Insanity, Clash with the Forces of Hysterical Oppression! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and the rest of our hero's newest mission was just getting started, but from the get go things reeked with foul play! After meeting the decent enough Brigadier Cid Raines, they were introduced to his leader, the, supreme leader of the Sanctum government of Cocoon, Primarch Galenth Dysley. From there the , stale leader informed the Enji about the situation about their world, and the crises with the mysterious I'Cie, and there relation to the Fal'Cie, the mechanical servants of the celestial ones themselves that give the humans of Cocoon there floating paradise!

And with that the Warriors of Light dashes off to the cites of Palumpolum and Nautilus to help the elite forces of Cocoon, PSICOM, to figure out if the forces of the Zannacross Empire had a hand in this. However, when the forces of justice managed to confront the I'Cie, they found out that the picture given to them was not quite right, when they did not find the demons they were expected to confront, but a random group of humans! After a scuffle with the leader of the I'Cie band, the powerful warrior Lighting, things were starting to look quite differently when they told Ben and the others about things Dysley happened to not mention to them, like the purging of a whole town for just being in the same area of a object of Pulse!

Commander Yaag soon appeared and conformed the bloody truth, proclaiming it was all in the name of serving the public! That did not fly very well with Ben and his new Justice Force members, and they promptly switched their allegiance to aiding Lighting and the other I'Cie! Meanwhile, Doug, Aqua, Ezan and their whole group also did not remain loyal to Sanctum for long after seeing how cruelly Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat dealt with the two I'Cie they were looking for, Sazh and Vanille! After seeing Jihl use Sazh's own son Dajh as a tool, the Enji could no longer contain their rage and fought the Cocoon forces!

However, as bad as this turn of events was, it seems the true dark madness was beginning, because back at the capital of Eden, after Master Yamamoto, Golbez, Aeris and the others who stayed back at the capitol building got wind of the true nature of the Sanctum forces, when they confronted Dysley the shifty pope responded, by revealing he was only a hologram and left a bomb that went off before the Enji could react! While the fact of the Enji was unknown, what was known quite well was that Dysley was up to some sinister activity, and with it being revealed that he is in league with Mateus, Nightmare, and Ezan 's vengeful stepfather Garma to plot the downfall of the Enji! Can Ben, Ezan, and the others grasp just what truly is going on around the supposed floating city of Cocoon, before their enemies hit them to hard for them to recover? Only one way to find out, so let the action continue? Ready and go!

* * *

As we dive back in to the intensity, before we go back to are hero's, we start today's episode with someone who is taking in just what kind of explosive Ben and pals can produce! And for this we turn to the command deck of the Lindblum, where Cid Raines is sitting on the captains chair, and seeing the latest feed of the battle between are hero's, Lighting and the other I'Cie, and Yaag's forces.

After seeing Ben throw the Star Sword like a boomerang to slice in half another incoming Falco Velocycle and then quickly fires a quick Shinryukenha in to the Star Sword, to have the beam be defused and unleash a barrage of lesser beams that rains down to take out even more troops!

As Ben catches the Star Sword and charges for round, whatever,Raines sighs and says,"

So many lives loss, what a pity." The doors to the command deck open before his henchmen Rygdea enters and salutes before he says,"

Captain, what is going on? I was taking my nap, when I heard the Enji have sided with the I'Cie?

" Raines nods and says," It's not joke Rygdea, both units encountered the I'Cie, but, after a brief scuffle, it seems they switched sides.

" Rydega looks at the screen, which is now showing both Sonic and Shadow speed blitzing a group of soldiers before he says,

" What? Why?" Raines looks disgusted as the monitor then shows Lighting jumping on a soldiers head before jumping off it and then shooting him in the chest before using here mana gravity device go off before she then lands on the nearest wall and fires a powerful blast of lighting to fry the soldiers behind her last victim! Raines then says,

" Most likely, because the Enji learned over the corner and saw the dark shadow of are governmental policy. I did warn about what would happened if they were not found of how we do things, but alas, the offer was too good to pass up it would seem.

" Rydega gets angry as he says,"

So your saying, the Enji Knights thought it was more just to aid the I'Cie then us? Well, to be brutally honest sir, sometimes I might see their logic. I know we must do what is right to protect the people, but, sometimes I think we go too far, that the Primearch has to extreme a policy! "

Raines just chuckles as he says,"

That tone, could be that of a traitor Rydega. Heh, lucky for you I agree with your views. Yes, it would seem theses last few days have shown just how, flawed Dysley 's policies are. And, with the Enji Knights here, and all ready adamantly opposed to us, we at last have the power and resources to force a real change to Cocoon!"

With that Rydega and the rest of his loyal crew look happy as Rydega says,"

Raines, does this really mean?"

Raines nods and says," Yes it does. Let all forces belonging to the Calvary take heed, the time when we see the day that people, not the Fal'Cie will run society! There is no better time to make are move then now, so let us prepare to move to about the combat zone and reinforce the Enji and the I'Cie right now!

" The others cheer before Rydega nods and says,"

Will do Captain! Let us, huh, what is this? Sir, reinforcements detected heading to the combat zone! But, they are not from any of Cocoon's forces, in fact, they, are the others! "

Raines stands up as he several black dots on the radar screen rapidly approaching where the Enji and the I'Cie currently are before he says,"

Damn, I did not think that they would have been ready so quickly! Hurry, we must move quickly, at this state things could quickly fall apart! "

Rydega nods and says," On it! No matter what, we won't remain chained to preset destiny anymore!"

With that Raines just leans over on his seat as he says,"

Sigh, it would seem that the I'Cie are not the only ones fighting against fate. Yes, despite all the Fal'Cie provide to us, they are lacking the most important thing, free will. Many may not even care, but, that will come back to haunt them with ever they can realize it or not! Yes, those that lack the will to change their fate will never be able to lift off their chains of oppression.

Yet, on the other side of the coin, the old saying is that those that stick up to much, get trashed down hard. Well, I guess very soon, we are going to see just what it takes to defy fate. Yes, all of us will see soon, but till then, its delightful to observe just how strong the Enji's resolve are, it's clear there reputation is not unfounded.

"

* * *

With that this world's native Cid and his men prepare to move out, but with that we leave the only people in the Sanctum government with a ounce of sanity and a pinch of rationality, to go back to Ben and co's fight with the rest of the crazed forces! And this turns us back to where we last left Ben, Lighting and the rest off, with them showing Yaag and the PSICOM forces just how big a hole they dug themselves in to! And this turns us to Cloud slicing a bazooka missile in half before quickly turning around and deflecting a laser blast in to its sender before Ben lands besides him and says,"

What you think of the battles current progress Cloud? "

The spiky haired Enji shrugs before he unleashes a sword beam attack to slice open another charging robot before saying,

" Well, usually by now we would have defeated enough troops to get the enemy to either send their reinforcements or trump card, or just retreat. However, it seems these are the zealous types of soldiers that can't see the writing on the wall. Which sadly means we might have to fight till not one of them is left."

Ben sighs as he says," Great, guess that means we also have to worry about them being all suicidal. Oh joy, better add more troops to our own side to speed this up! Multi Shadow clones!

" With this Ben's magical energy bursts out, before out of his shadow comes out many clones of himself that instantly go on the attack to the shocked PISCOM forces!

Fang sees this and chuckles as she says," Oy, you Enji have quite the impressive tricks up your sleeves, and I thought us I'Cie were given the goods!"

One of the Ben's grins as he grabs a soldier's gun, crushes it with his hand and throws him in to his comrades before he says,

" Trust me, you have not seen anything yet!"

Yaag then sees his forces get blown away before he gets frustrated and opens his radio before he says,

" Damn it, the situation is getting out of hand! Get all of the units from the Palumpolum Security Division ,immediately!"

His responds is," Commander, we all ready sent all available units!

"" Yaag then gets furious as he says,

" Damn it, I won't let the entire force of Sanctum be mocked by a handful of I'Cie and arrogant Enji Knights! Release the Bio monsters, all of them! "

With this he clutches his hand, and through some sort of wireless command all of a sudden portals that appear to be of blue data appear around him, before large purple monsters that Ben Cloud and the rest of his comrades instantly recognize as the Behemoth monster jump out! Mario jumps back as one nearly lands on him as he says,"

Mamm Mia! So they are going to send their pets at us? Well, they are mighty big!"

Knuckles chuckles as he says,

" Maybe, but there big teeth just means bigger targets! Come on, launch me Sonic!"

With that the guarding of the Master Emerald gets besides Sonic before he grins and says,

" Oh yah, let's show them how it's done! Ready?"

Knuckles nods and says," Of course, Revolver Slam!"

With this Sonic spins Knuckles around and hurls him at the nearest Behemoth before the red Echidna unleashes a powerful punch to topple him over! Knuckles lands and says,

" All right! Your monsters may have some muscle but they don't have the strength to out muscle, AH!!"

In a instant another Behemoth tackles him and sends Sonic flying before Tails says,"

Knuckles!"

and instantly goes after him before Shadow face palms and says,"

Idiot, after fighting this long, still is stupid enough to leave himself open!"

Hiryuumon then growls and says," You guys think your big and bad? Time I show you that your all bark! Hiryuumon, Digvolve to,

He then glows before he powers up and transforms to his next level form and then says,"

Wyrmmon! All right, bring it on! Dragon's Rage! "

With that the now large purple Digimon 's claw glows before he flies over a Behemoth's charge and slashes him across the back before the dragon roars and says," Face it you Sanctum jerks, your toast! Magma Cyclone!"

With that Ben's Digimon partner proceeds to roast his current enemy, and a angry Yaag sees this before he says

," Damn it, this is going to have to go to some , Ah!"

The sliver haired officer is cut off when he sees two energy arrows go past him and nearly vaporize him before he blinks, and when he finishes blinking he sees that James is right in front of him, aiming at energy arrow to his current enemies face before he says,"

This has gone on far enough Yaag. Its time you realize you can't win and give up before you lose your head. So, surrender now or die, the choice is yours."

Yaag stagers back as he says," What the, such speed, it's inhuman!"

Ben chuckles as he says,

" Oh, its human speed, just, speed that takes very, very, through training to utilize. So, as you can see Yaag you're outmatched, unless your secretly a demon who has a hideous transformation to unleash, again.

Er, you don't have a transformation do you? Seriously, I am tired of more than half the people I fight pull a freaking transformation out of no where!

"Snow then walks forward and chuckles as he says,

" Don't worry about that Ben, Yaag here is a normal, if stubborn human. After all, he would be with us freaks if he was not. Still Yaag, if you really care about your men then stop sending them to die and let us go!

" Yaag looks around to see Lighting and the others surrounding his platform before he says,"

No, I won't surrender to terrorist!

"Link then sighs and says," Is your pride really so great that you will give up your life for it?

"Lighting nods and says," This is your last chance to give up, you're all out of moves to play so, huh? Whoa!"

Lighting then hears a noise before she sees a large red energy beam nearly consume her before she jumps back and sees the blast go through the ground before it causes a tremor! Hope then panics and says,"

What the, what is that?"

Lighting instantly looks up and says,"

What else but trouble?"

Ben sighs and says,"

Great, more idiots. All right time to, huh? What the, no, it can't be!"

Everyone looks up, and is shocked to see many more machines coming from the sky to attack are heroes, and what disturbs the Enji, is that they all look like mobile suits! Sonic raises an eyebrow as he says,

" That's funny, I could have sworn I seen those kinds of machines before. Don't look like an Egg man robot though.

" Shadow gets tense as he says,"

That's it's because they have the same symbol of those forces that belong to that traitor Enji Kira! "

Yaag just chuckles as he says,"

You fools think you could escape? Time you face the wrath of are true ally, a force that understands what it means to make the harsh calls to enforce justice, and has the power to do so!"

Ben gets worried as he says,

" Blast you all, you allied with the Titan's Special Forces!? Idiots, your all bloody idiots if you think you're going to come out well from this!"

Vincent just sighs as he says,"

Well, looks like this battle is just getting started.

" All of a sudden they all see a light blue mobile suit with a red visor for eyes and spiked shoulder pads all of sudden have long claws of red energy come out of its finger tips before the voice of a deep male voice laughs and says,

" HAhaha, at last, it's time to have some fun for once! I'll get a promotion when I bring a few Enji Swords before Master Judicar and Lord Ribbons! Yes, with the modifications to Garazzo it will be a since to wipe out theses rats!"

Another mobile suit flies besides the cocky one before a female voice says,

" Control yourself Bring Stability, Ben Auro and many high priority targets are right in front of us! Do you wish to let your arrogance make us look like idiots?"

The pilot Bring just laughs and says,"

Oh your no fun Hiling Care! Come on, let's savor are final victory after all!

" Hiling just sighs and says," Don't get to excited, your almost acting like a mere human! If you keep continuing to tarnish the brand of the Innovator, ill destroy you myself! "

The responds from its comrade is a snide chuckle before Bring says,"

You really are are no fun, although with you pointing the Gadessa 's new cannon like you don't even care of slagging me, I guess ill listen. Damn it, don't call me a human though, I am far superior to those trash, and ill prove it now!"

Lighting looks at Ben as she says,"

So, theses are friends of yours?"

Ben sighs and says,"

You could say they use to be. The Titan Special Forces use to be the elite forces of the Lylat Kingdom, and was commanded by the son of the Grand Master of the Enji. Expect for there was kind of a snag when he went crazy and tried to take over to make sure everything had to be his way before he betrayed us to join are enemies and the enemies of all that's good the Zannacross Empire. That's the short story; I'll tell you the long version when we take care of this!"

Fang chuckles as she sees the mobile suits spread out to try and surround them before she says,

" Quite the cheeky hero are we? Well, your confidence better be more than a delusion Enji!"

At once Hiling then takes out its large GN mega launcher cannon before he says,

" It's as we expected, you Enji could not help but take the bait, and now you're going to lose everything because you were just oh so curious!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he powers up and says,"

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it won't kill us! So, you guys were hoping for us to come and worked with theses Sanctum loons? Just what is so precious about this planet to the Zannacross Empire anyway?"

He then sees the Gadessa's main weapon charge up as its pilot says,"

You really think you have the right to hear are plans? The only thing you have the right to do is be destroyed!"

With that the Titan member unleashes a massive yellow particle blast right for Ben! However Ben just charges at the energy blast and says,"

I don't think so, it's going to take more than a bunch of goons to take out me! "

With that he has the energy around the Star Sword flare up before he takes a powerful swing, and manages to defect the energy blast, in to the top of a building! Ben cringes as he sees the blast instantly vaporize the top of a building to his right before it goes up to cause a massive explosion in the sky before he says,"

Blast it, hope everyone got to safety by now. With these guys using the big guns it's going to be tricky fighting these guys without causing too much, huh? Whoa!"

He is shocked to see that the Garazzo is faster then he thought because he is barely able to jump out of the way of the mobile suits large energy claws before its pilot then opens fire with its GN sub-machine gun to keep Ben moving before its pilot laughs and says,

" Ah, what's wrong Enji? Afraid of failing your duty? HAH! Good thing it's not our problem if expendable trash gets purged in the middle of the mission!

" Kirby gets upset as he says,"

What's wrong with you bullies? You don't care about hurting the people in the city? They are just like you!

" Hiling scoffs as the Titan member says,"

Tsc, they are not like us you pink mutant. Let me enlighten you that the Innovator unit , we are beyond being mere humans! We are the future, the beings that are worthy of existing in Master Zannacross 's new world! Yes, with heavy gene manipulation and nano technology, we do not age, and we are truly the new wave! You have no chance, you, along with the cursed I'Cie, will perish with the rest of the broken new world! Now, destroy them all! "

As the Gadessa then fires on are hero's with its shoulder Vulcan cannons and more of the mobile suits open fire Lighting jumps out of the way as she says,

" Yaag, you trusted theses fanatics as your back up?

" The sliver haired soldier just looks tense as he says,"

Well, they promised to help insure Cocoon was pest free, as long as they remember who the pests are."

Ben then snickers as he says," So, let me get this straight, Kira really has created his own super genetic freaks to create the superior race of pepole who he thinks are worthy to exist?

"James casts a reflect spell to redirect incoming beam blasts before unleashing a volley of energy arrows to blast off the head of a incoming Ahead before he says,"

Well, there was plenty of rumors that Kira was doing genetic testing with his supporters. He did create a clone army after all so this is just another step up there.

" Ben then gets annoyed as he says,"

Damn you Kira, ill never allow you to force down your crazy ideals on the universe! If this is all a big set up, then it's time to trash down the actors! "

With that he instantly jumps up in to the air and in a instantly charges at the nearest mobile suit before slashing it in half, and as it explodes he sees the Garazzo coming for him! All of its thin beam claws are focusing to become a powerful beam saber as its plot says,

" Ah, the big shot hero who was arrogant enough to throw away the salvation Master Judicar offered him! I'll make you pay for being so ungrateful brat!"

Ben then gets annoyed and says,"

I don't desire a false salvation, time you see who the fool really is! Take this, Shinning Flare Slash!"

With this the Star Sword surges with his power before he clashes with the Titan mobile suits attack, and while they clash for a few seconds, Bring laughs and says," Don't make me laugh, your nothing but a washed up, WHAT!! No way!"

The modified human is horrified to see Ben easley brake through the beam saber, and shatter it along with the arm attached to it! Ben instantly roundhouse kicks the machine with enough force to leave a dent in the mobile suit's head as it goes flying before Bring says,"

AH! What the hell, the power readings just exploded! "

Ben then chuckles as he charges at his enemy and says,

"Well, who is looking washed up again? Since you have no desire for mercy, then I won't bother with having any for all of you either! You're finished; this has gone on far enough! Huh? Oh come on, now what!?"

Ben was just about to go for a finishing blow to the Garazzo when all of a sudden the entire area shakes before a building to his right shatters, before a massive forty two meter purple and red mobile armor comes out of it! At once the giant mobile suit tries to impale Ben with its large red claw like hands before Ben flies back and says,"

Well, clear they are taking this seriously!

" The mono eye of the machine locks on to Ben as a young female voice laughs and says,"

I found you, at last Ben Auro! Now, you're going to pay for what you did!

"Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What, do I, know you?

"The women gets furious as she instantly fires missiles out of her claws before she says,"

No, but I remember you! Remember the world of Taris, the world you utterly destroyed?

I am Louise Harvey, the only member of the Harvey family that survived! You, you killed my parents, my cousins, EVERYONE! I was the only survivor, and I lost my arm because of you!

"Ben looks pained as he says," You, were from Taris? No, you have to understand, that was not me! That may have been my body, but Kira was controlling me, and it was Idious who was, GUH!!"

After dodging the missiles Ben was caught off guard by just how fast the mobile suit was as it slams in to Ben and sends him flying to the ground! From the projection mike everyone can hear Louise scream madly as she says,"

Quiet! At last, at last I have the power to avenge everyone! Thanks to Master Judicar letting be become part of the new era, and Lord Ribbons giving me this Regnant to destroy my enemies, I'll make you pay!

" Wyrmmon lands next to Ben as he says,"

You ok boss?" Ben rubs his head as he says,

" I will be when all of theses psychos stop trying to kill me. Still, now Kira is even using those that are suffering because of his manipulations as his servants? This has gone on far enough!"

Hope then goes over and says,"

You, you really destroyed an entire planet?

" Ben looks ashamed as he says,

" Er, well, yes and no. Let's just say, that I wish I could control myself better, and could have been stronger willed. Don't worry; I am over that phase now.

" Hope just laughs nervously as he says,"

Um, sure, whatever you say. Sheeseh, and I thought we I'Cie were suppose to carry a lot on are shoulders."

Cloud then gets in front of them all before he says,"

If we don't all watch it, soon we will have nothing at all to carry on are shoulders, look out!"

They then realize that the Regnant is having a massive amount of power glow in its chest before Louise giggles in a creepy tone and says,

" Mother, father, watch me now, I'll make you proud!"

With that the Regent fires a massive red energy beam at are hero's! The group at once jumps out of the way, and as Ben sees Wyrmmon get Hope out of harm's way with him Ben gets tense as he sees the energy beam blast through the ground before he says,"

Great, this thing has just as much fire power as those Destroy Gundam's! This might take, huh? What the, AH!"

Ben was caught off guard when all of a sudden he sees the golden energy beam curve, and change direction to intercept him before he is blasted hard! As a explosion goes off Cloud gets tense and says,

" That energy beam, the mobile armor can bend them? Ben, are you ok?"

Ben jumps out of the smoke, with his right arm looking bloody and bruised before he nods and says,"

It stings, but ill manage. Still, the longer we let these guys go shooting up the place the more suffering that's going to result from it! I, don't want to see even more victims like this girl being used in a game of war!

" Yaag sees all of this and says,"

Theses Titan forces, to think they have more advanced weapon's then the best of Cocoon can produce. It was clearly wise for us to make a arrangement with them. I would hate for them to fully unleash their fire power on Cocoon! Whoa!

" Yaag has to jump out of the way of a stress missile before he sees it go through a building and he says,

" I just hope, there word is sincere. Then again, our word was not sincere either, so, I would be a fool to get to relaxed. In any case, first thing is first!"

With that the PSICOM Director puts his concretion on seeing the Enji the I'Cie and the others handle surviving the Innovator fleet onslaught, and as Lighting gets blasted back by a missile she lands near Ben and says,

" So hero, you have a way out of this mess or are you just as full as hot air as Snow?"

Ben chuckles as he says,"

Don't think this is over yet, I am just getting started. Besides, we are not the only Enji here, if worse comes to worse are friends will arrive and proceed to wrap up this mess and throw all the bad guys out with the trash!

" Lighting just gets back up and has her hand glow before she says,"

I hope your right about that, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves as well though kid.

" With that she unleashes a massive Aeroga magic spell to unleash a powerful funnel of wind to blow away a few brave soldiers who were still trying their luck, and even cause a few mobile suits to be blown to the ground before Ben chuckles and says,

" Kid? You don't even look that much older than me! Whatever. Sigh, I do hope Aqua Ezan Doug and the others are having better luck then us, this is going to take more than I thought. Oh well, no matter what, there is no way they are going to win, no matter who comes out of the shadows! "

With that Ben goes on to dice up more incoming missiles before trying to get closer to the Regent and try and take down its mad pilot! Seeing this causes Hiling to chuckle as she says,"

Yes, it seems it was not a flaw in Master Judicar's judgment to pick that girl to be one of us hahah. Yes, the Enji think they can overcome us? They will never over come us, soon all beings in the cosmos will fall before the new era! "

* * *

With that the female Innovator prepares to join the others, however for now we leave this group, to see just how the other group is doing! And with this we turn back to the battle over Nautilus to see that unlike Ben's group, the Sanctum forces over the amusement park are not having such luck, and currently Jihl is starting to grasp firsthand just why underestimating the powers of a group of Enji is a very bad idea!

At the moment Sazh has just ducked to avoid being shot up by the parks security regiment before ducking under a abounded hot dog stand to pod shot a few guards, before he sees a bunch of Midlight Reaper and Orion robots coming for him before he sighs and says,"

Damn it, this is all unfair odds for a guy like me to handle! Got to catch a, whoa!

" All of a sudden he sees another Orion droid burst out of the ground and prepare to run through Sazh before the I'Cie panics and says,"

No, damn it! Huh? " Sazh had closed his eyes and had prepared to get killed, when he is shocked to not feel anything, and opens his eyes to see that the droid is now smashed, and Doug's fist is through it! Doug just kicks the machine away so hard that it explodes before he salutes Sazh and says,"

Easy man, this may be a little too much for one man to handle, but we are here to help you out old timer!"

Sazh sighs and says,

" Who are you calling old? I am only in my freaking thirties man!"

A small Chocobo flies out of the man's afro and lands on Sazh 's shoulders before Sazh chuckles and says,"

Well, least you understand I can still keep up with the new guys!"

Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,

" Um, did that Chocobo chick just come out of your hair? Is that, clean?"

Sazh gets defensive as he says,

" Hey it's not what you think man! This was a gift for my son, I just am holding on to the little guy till I can give it to him!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Whatever, if you have managed to keep him alive this long, more power to yah. Well, in any case I have an anxious dame to shut up! So, time to clean the clocks of a few more robots and get this over with! "

As they see more robots and soldiers coming for them Doug shrugs and says,"

Well, they can't take a hint, but I'll be happy to send my message across! All right, who wants to, oh?

" All of a sudden the blond fighter sees a whirlpool of glowing water blast up underneath the charging foes, before it consumes them all! As Doug sees the PSICOM forces go whirling around Aqua lands besides him before she says,"

Don't get too caught up with revenge Doug, or you will be blind to what the enemy is pointing at you! All right, this pointless violence ends here!

"With that Ezan then warps above the whirlpool before lighting crackles around him and he says,"

Indeed, I won't allow are mission to be delayed with theses pointless and unworthy battles! Chidori Stream!"

With this Ezan unleashes a stream of lighting in to the whirlpool, and the water instantly conducts the electricity till all of the beings inside it are electrocuted! But what is more is that thanks to all the water that has been thrown around the area from Aqua's various water magic attacks has made the entire area wet, and the Enji plus there new I'Cie friends quickly jump in to the air as they see the majority of the remainder of their enemies get zapped to! Jihl is still looking at the battle from the edge of the area as she clutches her fist tightly and says,"

No, I, can't allow this to end like this! I, have to think of something! Huh?"

In a instant Squall is in front of her with his Gun-Blade pointed at her as he says,"

It does not matter what you can or cannot allow, your through so go talk about your desires to a wall!"

Jihl looks furious as she grasps her baton tightly before she says,

" Don't underestimate how nasty I can be Enji! The more you think you can reach victory, the more your judgment will hurt when it smashes down on you all!"

Zidane chuckles as he and Senel land and surround the PISCOM Colonel as he flips his daggers around and says,"

Easy lady, you're not really in position to make threats here!"

Sazh then walks up with the others as he aims his guns at her and says,"

It's over for you Naabt! Leave us along or you're going to be six feet under Pulse!"

Aqua nods as she says,

" Yes, while I would have used other words, I hope it's clear by now that if you keep this up you won't survive. Give up this senseless witch-hunt.

" Jihl just chuckles as she says," I can see when things can't be continued foolish Enji. But, even if you have beaten me, you will never be safe. The I'Cie will never stop being hunted till they are dead."

Doug gets mad as he says," And why the hell are you all so obsessed with hunting and killing theses so called "

I'Cie? They did not do anything but run from you guys from what I heard!"

Jihl looks happy as she says,"

Oh, you're so misinformed, theses threats are not so innocent. Besides, even if you force me down, others will come to finish the job! The I'Cie 's very existence are threats to Cocoon, there is no compromise for justice.

" Ezan gets annoyed as he says,"

Justice? Deluded fools like you have no right to spout nonsense like your actions are just!"

Aqua nods as she says,"

Yes, no matter what the excuse is, in the end there is no justice in murdering innocents under the guise of a corrupt policy of paranoia and fear! Now, enough of this, it's time to contact the others and see what is going on with, huh, what the?

" All of a sudden Aqua sees the water around the area begin to vibrate before a cold voice says,"

You Enji Knights truly think you have the right to clam you have the final word on justice? Such arrogance, your naïve views are nothing but a dream, a delusion that soon will be shattered once and for all! "

All of a sudden the clock tower above them explodes and a figure descends as it says,

" This has gone on long enough, time to move forward with the next phase of the operation!

"All of a sudden everyone sees a man with black skin wearing a odd white and black uniform float down! He has black hair in dreads, and has a visor over his eyes. In his hand is a katana that's cross guard is shaped like a tear drop!

Ezan at once remembers seeing this man as he has a angry glare form in his eyes before he gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" You, you're here? Well, this was not what I was expecting. But, it would seem that are guess was spot on!

" Zidane raises a eyebrow as he says,

Well well, so you shown your face at last, you! Um, who are you again, I know I remember seeing you before!"

Squall just sighs with exasperation as he says,"

Be serious Zidane, its _Tosen Kaname_, one of the Enji Knights who sided with Kira! Tosen, I guess you being here means the Zannacross Empire is up to something without a doubt.

" Tosen raises his blade as he says,

" Quite the obvious statement Squall Lionheart. Yes we are here, and you cannot stop us from realizing are goals. If you wish to have a pleasant end, don't resists."

Aqua looks shocked as she says," What the, Kaname, its really you?

" Tosen chuckles as he says,"

Ah, Aqua Trian, I did not expect this. I am glad you're at last free form the torture of your Zeon captures, a pity you must now face even more suffering for standing in my way. I would say it's nice to see you, but since I still don't see, it would be a lie."

Aqua gets angry as she says,"

No, I did not expect something like this from you!"

Doug looks at the blue haired Enji and says,"

Aqua, you knew this traitor?"

Aqua nods and looks regretful as she says,"

We, use to be comrades, and friends. Kaname, you were always a man who cherished justice, and always sought to take the path that leaded to the least bloodshed. Why, could you have gone as far as to betray the Enji with Kira and become a member of the Zannacross Empire?

" Tosen snickers as he says,"

I always knew you could never understand the path that is needed to reform existence Aqua. Kira, no, Darth Judicar knew too. That is why, you were sent to be taken care off before like Max you became aware of are true motives, and posed a problem."

Aqua gets even more upset as her magical energy blasts up and she says,"

You, cared nothing about betraying your friends? So, the Tosen I knew was only a mask, a lie? The Tosen I was friends with said he became a Enji to avenge his friend, and to carry out justice! Where is your justice now Tosen, as you bring misery to countless worlds? "

The Titan swordsmen looks down as he says,"

You could never understand, my eyes have always sought the path to true justice, not a road of deception and never-ending battle of futility! Now then, enough of the reunion. I have come to clean up the work of theses weak PISCOM fools. You two I'Cie will be coming with me now."

Sazh chuckles nervously as he aims and reloads his Total Eclipses pistols as he says,"

No thanks, I feel find where I am right here."

Tosen then a black aura blast out of him before his magical energy shakes the area and he says,

" That was not a request. You who are cursed by destiny cannot escape it, you will fulfill your purpose, you will unleash Ragnarok on this forsaken floating world of idiocy, and then help repeat the same to the entire universe! "

Vanille looks distraught as she says,

" No, I, won't do that! I rather die than do something like that! "

Sazh then gets angry as he says,"

I don't care if you were demanding it, I am still not going to listen! "

With that he unleashes a storm of bullets at Tosen, but they are all instantly sliced in half by his foe as Tosen slowly walks forward and says,"

Don't insult me thinking your armature powers can change a thing. You are powerless to prevent the advent of the one true master of universe from at last returning!"

Ezan then gets in front of the others and powers up as he narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't insult me by thinking I will allow you to leave alive traitor! Whatever powers you gained by siding with Kira and the Zannacross Empire, it won't prevent me from defeating you soundly! "

Tosen then says,

" Ezan Zeon, I admit, getting past your power and skill, especially in regard to recent events, will be a challenge.

" Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Hey, think Ezan is the only one who can kick your uptight rear out of here? Try it chuckles, ill rip you a new one!"

Senel nods and says,"

Doug is right, we are all going to make sure you and your pals don't have your way Tosen!

" Tosen responds with," I am no fool, I know the odds of defeating you all like this are not in my favor. But, I am not here to kill you all. Yes, someone else wants to be the one to drag you down to hell Ezan. Your just like the others, when you think you have escaped your fate, it comes to choke you!"

Ezan then has the Nu- Epyon explode with purple energy as Ben's rival has the Sharingan form again as he says,"

Just what are you implying Tosen? If you have something to tell me spit it out before I get impatient and slice your thorat off!"

Tosen snickers and says,"

I only mean that you won't stop me from fulfilling my duty, not when the forces of darkness are at my command! Its time, _Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō_ ! "

With this Tosen flies back before slicing the air in front of him, and instantly releasing a trail of energy, that has hundreds of swords rain down at are hero's! The good guys are able to jump out of the way before Doug powers up and says,"

All right, its go time! Huh? You got to be kidding me!

" Doug is annoyed as all of a sudden he sees the ground go dark before scores of various Necrocalcous pop out of the ground and instantly go on the attack! Doug glares at Tosen as he says,"

Not man to fight us by yourself? Bring all the help you have, ill still beat you down so hard you're never going to get up! Sphere of Might!"

With this Doug quickly throws a massive orb of energy to blow away all of the charging creatures of darkness before Vanille looks horrified and says,"

What the, that kind of monsters are these guys? Are they, Cie'th? Ah, stay away! Fira!"

With this the red haired girl quickly unleashes a fire ball to blast back the standard Necrocalcous coming her way, and while it yells at being burned it still comes at her with its claws, before she uses her odd Nirvana fishing rod like weapon to attack the creature with her weapon's many sharp hooks! As she lands a critical blow and sees it explode in to dark particles all of a sudden two more charge at her, before Zidane gets in front of her and instantly unleashes his Stellar Circle 5 attack to destroy them with a column of blue energy before he grins and says,"

Don't worry, these guys may look tough but they are just lightweights! Easy peasy, we got this!"

Aqua nods as she says,"

Yes, no matter what comes out of the shadows, we will knock them all right back!

Magisterial Multi Ice Lance!

" With this Aqua strikes the ground with her Rain Storm sword, and instantly a barrage of lances of ice blast out of the ground to impale and destroy several of the Necrocalcous! Sazh chuckles and says,"

All right, this is pulling the good old switch a roo! Looks like we can do this after all, now we just have to, huh? What the hell!"

In a instant he sees Tosen has flash stepped in-between the pair of I'Cie as his sword glows and he says,"

It may be possible for the Enji to win this battle, but not this war! Besides, it's not defeating everyone here that is my objective, but retrieving you two. And with that, Cry Benhiiko!

" With that Tosen releases a high pitched shockwave form his sword, that overloads the hearing of Sazh and Vanille, and causes them to scream out in pain! As they both fall down Tosen at once throws a short of cloth up in to the air before he says,"

And now, for the next phase to begin!"

Squall sees this cloth spin around on its own as it then spins around the shocked Jihl to before he sees magical energy from around the area before he says,"

Damn it, this is all just a distraction! He is going to warp away with them!"

Ezan has just sliced apart a dozen Necrocalcous before he spots this and says,"

Don't think your low tactics will let you win Tosen, you will be dead before you can get away! Chidori Blitz!"

Ezan's blade crackles with lighting as he instantly bursts to attack Tosen, however out of nowhere before Ezan can reach his target, a black metal spear bursts out of the ground to nearly run him through! Ezan is able to change course, but a new voice then says,

" Heh, always keep your mind open Ezan, or you will be in the mercy of your enemies. I see after all this time you still forget my teachings like you forget everything about me!

" Ezan freezes in his tracks as he says,

" No, that voice, it can't be! Where did it, GUH!!"

In a instant a figure dashes out of the shadows and in a speedy blur slices Ezan across his sword arm! Ezan jumps back as he sees his arm is all ready bleeding before he says,"

Damn you, ill, huh?"

He sees that his sword arm is going numb before he says,"

Its, paralyzed all ready? This, has to be a

" The voice laughs before it says,"

Oh trust me ingrate, this nightmare is your reality! Your from was impressive, but it's not changed at all since you decided to focus on being a human and not a perfect weapon of death! Hahah, I made you Ezan, and now that it's come to this, I will destroy you Ezan Kaiba! Soon you will see, that you're going to wish you never got so attached to what you forsaken me for!

"A instant later the spear explodes, and purple, deadly looking gas blasts out of it! Ezan at once jumps back as he says,

" No, don't touch that gas, one taste of it can kill you!"

Doug then says," What the hell is this?"

Tosen chuckles as he says,"

That would be my insurance that the plan goes on schedule you pathetic excuse for a Enji. And now it's time we part. Try and pursue us if you can Enji, but

you will fail." Aqua then gets upset as she says,

" No, stop this Tosen!"

Tosen smiles and says," I cannot stop destiny Aqua, and neither can any of you! This is your final chance for salvation old friend, give up your foolish crusade against the darkness, or be crushed by it!"

With that a pillar of darkness blasts out, before he, Sazh, Vanille, Jihl, and the mysterious interloper that aided Tosen 's escape are all gone! The remaining Necrocalcous instantly sink in to the ground and what is left of the PISCOM forces just look at each other and retreat! Doug then smashes the ground and says,"

Damn those Zannacross freaks! Foolish crusade? I don't care how pointless it is, ill still feel good shutting him up!

" Aqua then says," We can't get frustrated, we have to fallow them right away! There is no doubt that the Zannacross forces are involved now."

Squall nods and says," Yes, and they seem to need the I'Cie for something. Well, whatever it is, it has to be stopped. I wonder what how the others are doing?"

Zidane puts his blades away and leans back before he says,"

Well, if more Zannacross loons are popping up then I can bet Master Yamamoto, Ben and the others will blow them to kingdom come soon enough! Hey Ezan, you ok? That extra helper must have been super fast to get you unaware. You knew who he was?"

Ezan stares at his hand and says," The attacker was too fast to be identify. However, it's clear that he is good with using fast acting poisons.

" Zidane chuckles as he says,"

I'll say, you look like your arm is affected all ready! Here, take my elixir.

" Zidane throws the powerful healing item Ezan's way and the sliver haired warrior grabs it quickly before sighing and saying"

Thanks Zidane. Well, no matter what that was, it just means this mission is getting even more complex by the second."

Aqua nods and says,"

Even so, we can't fail it all the same. Well, ill contact them now. Master Yamamoto, come in please its urgent."

She tries to reach the Enji Master, unaware of the sneak attack he and the others suffered from Dysley, before she just gets static and says,"

Even on a emergency line, nothing?" Squall tries to contact Yamamoto to, only to get nothing as well before he says,

" Nothing, they must be jamming us all ready!" Doug snickers and says,

" Punks must all ready be trying to wrap up their big scheme, but no way I am going to let those jackasses get away with this! Still, might as well try and see who is still in one piece. Let's see, that city the others are at can't be too far away right?"

Squall nods and says," Yes, Palumpolum is in the southern part of Cocoon while we are at the eastern part. If we move at full speed we can get there shortly.

" Aqua nods and says,"

Yes, there is not a moment to waste! Let's get, going? Wait, I seem to be getting a transmission!"

Zidane raises a eyebrow as he says,"

From Ben or the others?" The blue haired girl raises a eyebrow back as she says,"

No, from that Raines fellow. He, is sending a secret transmission. Saying he wants to help us take down Sanctum! Now the message is saying to go to a drop ship coming for us?"

Ezan snickers as he says," Are we suppose to take him seriously? After his comrades tried to betray us in a pathetic fashion, he expects us to take his word why? It seems the people of this world need to understand that backstabbing the Enji will killer intent has very, very serious repercussions .

"Doug shrugs and says,"

Well, at least it's worth a shot. If it's another trap we can always pound the hell out of them and move on without much hassle."

Aqua nods and says," Yes, trap or not, this might get us closer to getting to the bottom of this. Come on guys!

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Why not, all ready a mess as it is so either way can't hurt, I still am ready for a fight or two haha. Seriously, I don't want to miss the big brawl that's going to go down so let's hightail it all ready!"

Ezan just looks up and clutches his newly recovered hand as he says,"

Oh don't worry Fitter, I have a feeling the real battles over this floating city is just getting started and it will be more then the likes of you can handle."

Doug just shrugs and says,"

Oh trust me, I can handle more than any of you seem to think I can, even if I am not a super solider. Because I have guts damn it! So, ready to, oh come on!"

Doug is annoyed to see that everyone has left to go to the local that Raines has transmitted to them before dashing to catch up with them! However, for now we leave the group of Enji, and return back to the other raging battle still going on at the maximum level of explosiveness!

* * *

And for that the scene once more returns to the clash going on in the center of the trading city it seems that the Titan's forces are getting even more relentless, and are increasingly getting more uncaring about causing collateral damage to hit the good guys! And this turns to Ben dodging another barrage of missiles before he sees it blast in to a building, and cause its upper half to blow up and begin to fall on to a group of people in the distance that were foolish enough to want and get a closer look of the battle! As the building is about to crush the civilians flat Ben instantly dashes to save them, only to see both the Regnant and the Garazzo come at him to attack! As he instinctively backs off he is dismayed and says,"

No, damn it, now its, oh?

" While Ben was dreading that he was too late to help the bystanders, to his relief he sees Sonic and Knuckles manage to move at full speed to get them out of the way and avoid being smashed just in time!

Ben grins as he says,"

All right, nice work guys! Heh, forming the Justice Force is all ready paying off without a doubt."

Sonic grins and says," Ah, another close one but just made it! You folks ok?"

Instead of seeing a bunch of relived faces Sonic sees horrified reactions as a women screams and says

," AHH!! A I'Cie!

" The man besides her says,"

No, it's all ready mutated! Hurry, we have to get to the center to be treated, or we will turn to a mutant like that! Let's move! Man, they really are coming in all shapes and sizes!"

Sonic gets annoyed as he sees them run away before he taps his foot quickly and says,

" Your welcome! Man, I know it's a major battle going on around here but these people are being just a LITTLE ungrateful to someone who just saved their hides."

Knuckles shrugs and says," Well, they did say the people here were a little paranoid, looks like it's more than a little. Well, crazy or not they are still innocents caught in a cross fire."

Sonic nods and says," Got that right Knuckles, first thing is to make sure they have a chance to change their minds later. Whoa, move it or we won't have a latter either!"

Sonic quickly points to a massive energy blast heading there way before the two friends from the world of Mobius move fast to avoid being vaporized! Cloud has seen this and after just managing to defect a powerful plasma blast sent his way from one of the Titan mobile suits before he says,"

This battle is getting more unstable by the minute, we have to end this now."

Vincent nods as he says," The tricky part is how to take them all out without taking the civilians with them. They may be blindly loyal to the Sanctum propaganda but mass deaths are still inexcusable"

His friend responds with a," To bad these guys don't share the same opinion. All right, let's move it!"

With that Cloud jumps up and in a burst of speed slices in half another Ahead mobile suit and quickly dodges a pair of missiles, before seeing that Ben is at the moment having to dodge a lot more! And this once more leads us to Ben slashing another pair of missiles before blocking the thrust of the Regnant 's right claw and kicking the large mobile suit back before its crazed pilot says,

Damn you, Ben Auro! You can't escape, I will kill you no matter what it takes!"

Ben gets annoyed as he says,

" Even if it means repeating the tragedy that you went through to others! I am truly sorry about what happened to you, but if you keep this up your no better then what your blaming me for! I can't die yet, I still have things to do before I can even think about stopping! I have to, AH!"

Louise responds by having one of her claws instantly become a missile and blasts Ben in to the air before she says,"

I don't care about justification, it's too late for any of that to matter to me! All that matters is erasing all of the scum from the cosmos! And your first!

" With that she has wires come out of her machine's shoulders, and instantly binds Ben and then releases a powerful volt of lighting to zap him before she laughs and says,"

Yes, YES! The fate of the damned, I may not be able to escape it, but I won't let it get me, I won't die! You're the one who is going to die! SO DIE!! Huh, no!

" While she was about to open fire all of a sudden Lighting Link and Kirby all slash Ben free before Link looks determined as he says,"

I won't allow you to kill Ben! He may have made mistakes, but he is still my friend!"

Kirby nods and says,

" That's right, we are there for are friends even when they mess up, and together we will beat all of the bad guys who are trying to mess up the universe! "

Lighting then nods as she points her Blaze Edge weapon at the Regent and says,"

Your just chained by your suffering, by your fate! I won't be at fate's mercy, even if its against me I will fight it! "

Louise laugh and says," You think a few off world maggots, and I'Cie scum can stop me? Your powerless fools!

" Lighting then has her chest glow before she says,

" I'll show you just what power I really have!

Its time, come out Odin! "

With that she has a red orb form in her hands before she throws it in to the air and then slashes it with her sword, before it explodes and all of a sudden turns in to a magical symbol before a white robotic being with white and yellow armor and a helmet welding a shield in one hand and a two sided blade in another before it lands right besides Lighting! The Regent walks back as Louise says,

" What, kind of trick is this?"

Link also gets on guard as he says,"

I admit I am as lost as are current enemy at the moment."

Ben chuckles as he says,"

Don't worry, it just seems that I'Cie can summon monsters to. "

James lands besides Ben and says,"

Looks that way, still, that does not look like Odin much. Oh well, must be a planetary difference. "

Lighting then has her magical aura form around her as she says,"

The storm is here, let's go! Crushing Blow!

" With that Odin has its blade glow before it strikes the Regent, and while the mobile armor blocks it all of a sudden a blast of lighting comes out of the summon creatures sword and shocks its foe! Louise screams in pain as she says,

" Damn you, I'll make you pay for this! Another monster is nothing to me!"

Snow chuckles as he gets around to the group and says,"

Oh yah? Well first it's a Eidolon not a monster, and second of all if one is not enough how about two? If the party is starting ill get in to! Let's go Shiva sisters!"

As The Enji and the others see Snow throw a blue orb out Ben just raises an eyebrow as he says,

Did he just say Shiva, sisters?" Everyone then sees a flash of light before two blue skinned women, with what can only be described as parts of a motor cycles appear and float next to Snow! James just looks bewilder and says,

" Yes he did say Shiva sisters Ben, and apparently, they are robots?

"Snow just gives a thumbs up as he says,"

Nix, Stria, let's do this thing! "

With that the Shiva sister with the wheel on her back has it rotate before a sheet of ice comes out to freeze the Regent's legs! Ben grins and says,"

Nice, they look odd but it's cool that you guys managed to make a pact with Eidolon or two while on the run."

Lighting turns to Ben and says," Make a pact, what are you talking about? The Eidolon 's, are our avatars. They manifested to test are will. When we were all in moments of doubt they appeared before us to test are resolve. We had to overcome them, or let them relive us from our duty."

Ben sighs and says,

" Man, I guess it's fair to say that being a I'Cie is not very desirable."

Lighting laughs and says," That's putting it lightly, but at the moment this foolish girl is going to be in a even less desirable position! Penetration Thrust!"

With that Odin tries to impale the Regent but its plot says,

" Damn you, you're not going to stop me! Destroy them all Fangs!"

With that the Mobile Armor releases a barrage of funnels from hits back and they instantly swarm around Odin and the Shiva sisters and blast them hard with constant energy blasts! As they fall Lighting gets tense and says,"

Guess we will have to take this to the next level, Gestalt Mode!"

With this everyone is really shocked to see Odin transform, in to a horse! As Lighting jumps on top of him and now grabs the blade for himself Ben sees the Shiva sisters transform together, in to a motorcycle before he gets bewilder and says,

" What, the hell, is this? Did, a bunch of Autobots land on this planet long ago or something?

" James shrugs and says," I do admit, it's quite, disturbing. However, let's get on to more pressing matters."

With that Ben sees Lighting is all ready following through with a powerful blast of lighting form her new blades before Snow then says,"

You, whatever you guys really are, I won't let you stop us from fulfilling Sarah's wish! We will save Cocoon, no matter who we have to take down! Diamond Dust Drift!

" Snow then reeves up his motorcycle Summon sprit hybrid before he quickly runs a circle around the Regent, and has a massive column of ice appear to incase its target! Lighting then jumps up and has Odin's blades glow before she says,

" Time to make a path! Zantensuken!

" With that she jumps up and spins around before unleashing a barrage of pink energy waves that blast the frozen mobile armor, and send it flying! As Lighting lands with a storm of flower pedals Ben sees the Regent get blasted threw a building before he says,"

Well, I admit that is quite impressive. Now I can see why the Sanctum freaks out about I'Cie. Huh?"

He then sees more mobile suits coming for him before he then sees Zannacross Imperial Nova Crushers starting to appear in the sky before he says," Damn it, at this rate it's going to be all day before this ends!

" Lighting then hears this and says,"

Well we don't have all day to waste! Seriously, for us time is not a luxury.

" Cloud then lands near them and says," Well, it's not like we can just let them go, we don't even know where to go next anyway. I tried contacting the others, but the lines seem to be, huh? Never mind that, it just opened up! Cid, can you read me?

" A few seconds later everyone hears Cloud's friend laugh and says,

" Loud and clear pal! Sorry for not giving you much support, theses Sanctum ships have nothing on my baby here, but all of a sudden theses Zannacross ships popped up and have been giving me and the others hell!

" Cloud chuckles as he says,"

I see, we are kind of in the middle of being attacked by more of them. In fact, we could use a pick up right about now."

Cid responds with,"

No can do Cloud, under too much heat to pull that off. Don't fret though, that other Cid contacted me a few minutes ago! Told you he was all right, he said he is on our side, and wants to help! His ship the Lindblum should be near you guys and ready to help you! "

Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,

" Seriously? Well, that's, nice if he really means it. "

James looks around and sees the oddly shaped white ship from before indeed flying near the Nova Crushers and the Sanctum ships before he says,"

Well, he is there. Now we just have to get on board without getting holes fried in to our bodies."

Ben nods and says," Yah, as fast as we are, we can't just disappear. If only we could, oh wait! That's right, now we can! Hey Shadow!"

The black hedgehog was busy blasting off the head of an incoming Ahead with his Chaos Spear attack before he grinds on a rail and lands beside Ben and says,"

Yes?" The responds is," Do you think you can use your Chaos Control to warp us up to that white ship?"

Shadow sighs and says," Not an easy task without the Chaos Emeralds. Tsc, I guess it's a good thing we brought them along to."

James is shocked as he says," What, really?"

Tails then flies down and gets something out of his bag before he says,"

Yup, knowing how bad things could get fighting the Zannacross Empire, we made sure we were prepared! Here Shadow!"

With that Tails throws the white Chaos Emerald out of his special container and Shadow catches it and smirks before he says,"

All right, this should be enough, get close everyone

!" With that Ben and the others motion there pals to get close before the Regent gets back up and says,"

What the, what are you up to?"

Shadow then closes his eyes as he says,"

I'll just focus on the most amount of energy singles. Better get ready to be in a tight spot everyone, the only thing I can promise is that we will be in the ship! Chaos Control!"

With that a surge of energy blasts out of the magical gem before Bring sees the energy forming around the hero's and says,"

What the, what you think you're up to vermin? You're not getting away!"

It then dives at the hero's before the Regent charges at them as well s it transforms in to its battle plane form and a furious Louise says,"

No, I won't let you get away! NO!!"

With that to the annoyance of her and the other Innovator's a flash of light comes out, and when it fades the Enji, their friends and the I'Cie are gone!

Yaag sees this and says,"

They, all just vanished? What kind of powers do the Enji have? Damn, explaining this to headquarters, is going to be painful. Still, wherever they run, they can't hide for long. Yes, there is no inch of Cocoon that will harbor there kind! Now, all surviving units, fall back!"

With this Hiling sees and says,"

Well, this is not as it was suppose to be. But alas, it's not cause for concern, the Master foresaw this to. We still have all the cards, it's only a matter of time before the Enji meet there demise! Better get ready for the next phase, all units, return to the Messiah! "

With that the Innovators begin to pull back, but are view leaves the area for now, to see where Ben's group has warped to!

* * *

And for that the scene has now turned to a large red and white docking bay, where a bunch of men are running about before they are shocked to see a flash of light before Ben and the others all land on the ground from a successful Chaos Control! Hope staggers around after landing on the ground and says,"

Whoa, next time warn us when you're going to pull something like that!" Shadow just shrugs and says,"

You're welcome. Oh by the way, don't even think of throwing up anywhere near me or ill send you back in a flash!"

A queasy Hope just chuckles nervously and walks away before Ben sighs and says,"

All right, we made it, to where ever here is. Well, if it's a trap, get it over with because I don't have time for games!"

Fang look around and says,"

Wait, I don't think this is a trap, this looks familiar."

Snow grins as he says,"

Hell yah, this is the docking bay of the Lindbum! Don't worry Enji, Raines is on our side."

Everyone then hears a laugh before they turn around and see Raines, with Rygdea and a few other soldiers behind him before this world's Cid says,

" It's good to know that being a I'Cie does not affect the memory. I am glad to see how vast the magical powers of the Enji are; it got us all out of a bind."

Ben just walks up with caution as he says,"

Well, it's not over yet haha. Glad to see that there is at least a few people who are not blindly content to go along with the mad ideals of Sanctum. "

Rygdea nods and grins as he says,"

It's true that the people of Cocoon listen a little too well to what Dysley and the Fal'Cie tell them. However, we, at least we of the Wide-area Responds Brigade, the "Calvary" have not had are common sense eroded away by the propaganda of the Primarch!"

Raines nods and says,

" Yes, there is doing what must be done to protect one's people, and then there is just obsession, and recent acts like the Purge are inexcusable. The Fal'Cie, the longer we remain there puppets, the longer we are at their mercy. That is why as much as a paradise Cocoon might seem, we must make it like that with our own hands! It truly is good timing that you Enji have came when you did, only with your powers can we hope to overcome are monuments opposition!"

Cloud nods and says,"

It would seem like it, with the Zannacross forces backing your leader. Raines, we have to know now, just how much involvement does the Zannacross Empire truly have with Sanctum, and for how long?"

Raines sighs and says,

" Forgive me for not having all the answers, only the Primarch truly knows how long are forces have been in contact with this dark force, and he only informs us what he wishes us to know. I do know I seen several people with the Zannacross Insignia around Eden hall for the last two months. I have no idea what the point of all of this is, but I do know, that we were told to expect you Enji Knights to come for at least a month, it's like they were expecting you to come.

"Lighting is shocked as she says,

" What? Then, that would mean, all of this was planned? Why?"

Raines is about to say something when all of a sudden a monitor goes off, showing the face of Dysley! Everyone gets tense as Raines says," Well, maybe this will enlighten us, it's a broadcast to all of Cocoon, about the capture of the I'Cie!"

As the Enji are shocked Mario looks around and says," Hold on a here, all four of the guys are with us!"

Yoshi nods and says," Do you guys have more friends that we forgot to pick up?"

Lighting looks down and says,"

No, not with us. Sazh, we split up with him and Vanille a while back. I, wonder if it could have been them."

Fang then says," No, Vanille! I, won't let those freaks harm her!

" Ben puts his hands up as he says,"

Slow down there, we don't know just what is going on, and if you keep shouting we will miss all of it! Looks like the big cheese is going to start blabbing so everyone please listen up."

With that Fang sighs before she nods and everyone then sees on the big screen Dysley grinning before saying," Citizens of Cocoon, we are going through a trailing time. The Cursed I'Cie are appearing to threaten us once more, but they will fail just as they have in the past! The PISCOM forces have all ready captured two of them, and soon there breathe will be rounded up and quarantined! What is more, is that we have taken action from the threats from the stars, the Enji Knights! WE all ready neutralized some of these insolent clowns, and soon the rest will fallow!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Neutralized? What is he talking about? No way, that any of the others would be taken out by a weak a group of forces as PSICOM! Er, no offense."

Raines shrugs and says," None taken. Just a little while ago there was a report about a explosion at the capital. Huh? And that must be it!"

Everyone then sees that Eden Hall now has a giant crystal like structure covering it

before the screen then goes to Dysley once more and says," Yes, these arrogant beings from another world thought they could land on Cocoon and reshape it to suit their own desires, but they underestimated are power! And that is why a good chunk of their most powerful members are now trapped, and there power ready to be put against the world of Pulse that strives to undo us!

" Hiryuumon gets upset as he says,"

What? They really got some of our guys all ready? No way! "

James nods as he says,

" I agree with you on that one Hiryuumon, no way Master Yamamoto and the others would fall from so little resistance.

" Before anyone can respond a new voice breaths hard before it says,"

They may not have fallen James, but they were tricked, and I was nearly as well before I escaped!"

Everyone then turns around, and sees none other than there comrade Firion slowly walking up, holding his chest hard! Seeing the Enji bruised all over Cloud says,

"Firion! What happened?"

Firion looks ashamed as he says,"

I was in the other room, when I saw Master Yamamoto, Aeris, and Cecil's brother talking to Dysley, before all of a sudden the Primarc became some sort of bomb and before I could do anything it exploded! The blast threw me through the window, and when I came to I saw that the building had become covered in crystal, and that PSICOM soldiers were after me! If I did not run in to Calvary solders ready to help me, things could have been a lot worse.

"Link then says," This Dysley, not only has he lied to us, but now he conspires with the Zannacross Empire for yet another fiendish plot? I only prey the others survived."

Cloud grins as he says," Don't worry Link, there is no way that kind of attack killed any of them. Yamamoto is an Enji Master, and has proved he is worthy of the title, Aeris has the power to handle the powers of Xehamaru, and Golbez was powerful enough to stand against Xemnas and Ravxen, they are alive without a doubt. Still, its clear that Dysley was setting us up from the get go.

" Ben rolls his eyes as he says,

" Man, talk about very unwanted Deja vue! Dysley, I don't know what's going on behind that smug grin of yours, but even if its because your head is to tight because of your fancy pope hat, I won't stand for this. Come on, the quicker we get over to where this lying scumbag is the better! We might as well storm the capital building and settle this before things get out of hand."

Raines nods and says,"

That sounds all well and good, expect for that now the Primarch has taken to the air. It would seem the other I'Cie are being transported to the Palamecia, where his eminence is going to broadcast a public execution to assure the populace that Sanctum can quell all threats and reassure its control. "

Sonic just folds his arms as he says," Well then, I guess we know are next target! Let's raid that ship before its to late to help your friends!"

Raines turns to the speedy blue wonder before he says,

" Its not going to be a easy task, the Palameica is the most powerful warship in the entire Sanctum Starfleet, its firepower is sufficient enough to destroy a hoard of Pulse monsters. That combined with the ships around it like your Zannacross "Friends" Will mean getting onboard will be quite the ordeal. "

James sighs as he says," And with all transmissions being jammed, we can't get in touch with Squall's unit nor can we reach Cecil and Stan's groups outside of Cocoon. This is not going to be easy."

Snow just grins as he pounds his fists together and says," It may not be easy, but we don't have a choice! Hero's don't back down form tough tasks, not when friends life's are at sake! We just have to buckle down and get through it! "

Ben looks confident as he says,"

True enough, failure is not a option, and I don't plan to let theses freaks have there way! "

Raines nods and says,

" Glad to see that you're all undaunted at the task at hand, because while I said the situation would be tense, perhaps even grueling, it's not impossible. After all, don't forget everyone, because of your crafty transportation, your enemies are not aware that you're on this ship. And, with that we can have you all get on board the Palameica before they are aware of it, if luck is on are side."

Ben grins as he says,"

Well, luck and me have never been that close, but even so I like the sound of this. You think we can manage to sneak on board? "

Rygdea nods and says,

" As long as you all wait to hold back before you get on board, it should be fine.

"Mario nods and says," Then what are we waiting a for? Lets get going, no time to waste when lives are on the line!

"Ben nods and says," He is right, lets do this! So, Lighting, you and the others on board?"

The pinkish haired woman just looks defiant as she says,

" Well, I guess since we have the same goals, might as well. Besides, it is nice having backup that I don't have to worry about baby sitting. "

She glances at Hope and the kid gets upset as he says,

" Hey, come on, I am way better then I was at the start! Seriously, its theses guys who we should be cautious of, after all, you, you said you blew up an entire planet Ben?"

Ben turns around and says,"

Well, I was not exactly in control at the time, but yah, I did."

Hope gets upset as he says," Well, if your not entirely control of your body then how can we trust you?

" Fang chuckles as she throws her lance over her shoulder and says,"

Kid's got a point, as great as a assent all of you fellow's powers are, it won't be much of a point if it blows us all to smithereens!

" Ben sighs and looks out the docking bay to Cocoon's artificial sun setting before he says,

" I guess I can't tell you to trust me after just knowing each other for about a hour. However, I won't say a bunch of meaningless words, I am going to stop Dysley and you can see if my actions are right or not."

Snow grins and says," All right, works for me! So are we doing this or not?"

Raines chuckles and says,"

Its all ready starting Snow, we are on the way to the Palameica as we speak.

" Shadow chuckles and says,"

Not one to waste time eh? Good, the faster we get this done the better."

Luigi then raises a eyebrow as he says," Hey wait a second, if we want to go the quickest way, why don't you use Chaos Control again Shadow?"

The black hedgehog sighs as he says,"

You foolish plumber, I can't warp in there when they have a barrier! Sneaking in using one of there own ships is the best option we have on the table besides blowing the ship up, and we still need to get a few things done before we go to that!"

The green plumber jumps back as he says,

All right I get it! Man, no need to be all angry about it."

Sonic grins and says,

" Don't take it personally Luigi, its just the stress of the mission hahah. "

Ben nods and says," Haha, oh stress, can't let that get to you or it will do your enemies job for you! So, while we are on are way, just how did you guys get in to becoming I'Cie? You don't trust me but its hard to not return the feeling when for I know you can be a band of psycho killers!

Snow laughs and says," Fair enough. Like I said, the name is Snow Villers. I only became an I'Cie to rescue Sarah.

" Cloud nods and says," I take it that this Sarah is someone very important to you?

" Snow nods and says," Well, it would be odd if she was my finance otherwise! But yah, Sarah had become a I'Cie fifth teen days ago by mistake, and I promised I would not abounded her just because she became a I'Cie!

" Lighting then looks bitter as she says,

" So, that was the best thing you could think of? Your such a pathetic bum, all of the time you and the rest of your hippy friends would just lounge around all day going to attack monsters to make yourselves important! You have no plan, and no ideas, just instinct! There is no way someone like you could ever make Sarah happy!"

Snow gets defiant as he says,"

Like you would know anything about happiness " Sis"! You think your so tough, forsaking your name to become the " Lighting" and be immune to pain? Big deal, your just afraid of dealing with anymore pain after your parents died! Sarah was not afraid, she told me all about it, and she, AH!!"

With that Lighting has shown how little she can tolerate with Snow when she quickly punches him in the jaw so hard he goes flying! As he lands she looks furious and says,"

Shut up, you understand nothing! You kept saying you would protect Sarah, when you could not do a damn thing! "

Snow just rubs his cheek and says,"

I know I missed up, but I never stopped trying to make up for it!"

Hope then gets angry as he says,"

When types like you try and make up for your mistakes, you make it worse! Because of what you did, my mother, you killed my mother you scum!"

Ben looks at Snow and says,"

What, you killed his mother? Really?"

Snow gets upset as he says,"

No, not on purpose. When we were under attack, the kid's mother tried to help, but, a rocket blasted the bridge apart, and I could not save her. However, I won't fail my promise to her, to protect Hope Estheim, her son!"

Hope gets angry as he says,"

You're just like my father, always making excuses! "

Snow just gets back up and says,

" Hey, we just met your father before Yaag and his goons ambushed us, and he clearly showed he cared about you and your mother so lay off being judgmental all right?"

Hope then gets depressed as he says,

" Shut up, even if you were not responsible, I, don't have anything else to focus on but hate!

" Ben goes over and pats Hope on the back before he says

," Haha, I been there more then once Hope. I am sorry about what happened to your mother, but don't worry, those who were responsible for all of this pointless suffering will soon pay dearly for being so carless about life! Ah, so that leaves just you Miss Fang. What's your story? "

Fang just shrugs and says," There is no story, I had bad luck running in to a Fal'Cie, now I want to get my focus out of the way before I get royally screwed.

"Ben shrugs and says,"

It's really that simple? "

Fang gets defensive and says," You want to focus on knowing my life story or knowing how to take down are enemies? "

Ben then sighs and says," Well, guess your right, hey Raines, you have a layout of the ship or something?"

Raines nods and says,

" Not a total layout, but I do have an idea of what the fastest plan could be."

Snow just pumps his fist together as he says,"

Its all right, hero's don't need a plan to win we will just smash are way through! My saying, and the saying of Nora is that the army is no match for us!

" This responds is a multitude of raised eyebrows before Ben chuckles nervously says,"

Um, heroes need a plan to Snow, other wise they end up dead. "

Lighting just looks with disgust as she says,"

I still can't believe you're still alive to be honest."

Snow then gets serious as he says," Either can I, but I refuse to die till Sarah is safe! At least you and I can agree to that right?"

Ben sighs and says,"

Despite how, simple your going at it, I can understand how strong your desire to save the one most precious to you can be. Come on, there is not much time so lets go plan to do this the right way."

Snow nods and says," Sounds good to me, about time the guys in the top of Sanctum get knocked off there high seats!

"Cloud nods and says," Don't worry, that should not be to much of a problem. Taking care of insane corrupt governments are our specialty. Frankly, I am more worried about what happens after we cut down the puppets and the puppet master shows his face. Oh well, guess we will deal with it when it comes.

" Raines nods and says," Your not alone, we will launch an all out assault to back you up, and the other Enji we contacted should be in position. Come, let us show the Fal'Cie, they can't control everything!"

With this the group moves out to get ready for there assault. But for now we leave Ben and co, to shift are views once more to the people they are preparing to take down!

* * *

And with this we now turn to the large round command deck of the Palameica, where at the moment Tosen has just entered the command deck with Jihl behind him before the PISCOM Lieutenant Colonel at once sees her master sitting on the throne in the chamber before she at once runs up and bows before she says,"

What a pleasure to see you Lord Dysley. We did not expect you to be here in person your eminence. "

The ruler of Sanctum just smirks as he says," the crisis threatens the entirety of Cocoon my child. You agree that standing at the fore is a leaders charge? "

Jihl just bows again and says," Wholehearted my lord. "

Dysley chuckles and says," It also gives a splendid view, of the impending execution. So, theses two are the I'Cie I see?"

Tosen at once motions for two guards to throw Sazh and Vanille to the ground as they are just starting to wake up and Tosen says,"

With out a doubt, there abnormal magical energy conforms it."

Dysley responds with," Ah, I am glad that your reputation is as good as they say, well done. Leave the rest to me.

" Tosen nods and says," As you wish."

Dysley then chuckles and says," So, theses two are the one's most recently condemned by fate? How tragic, I expected better then this.'

Sazh is just about conscious at this point before he says,"

Why don't you go shut the hell up? Think you're so great, capturing a bunch of people who did not ask for this, and chase after them like rapid rats!?"

Dysley snickers as he says," You may not have asked for this, but you carry Cocoon's catastrophic plague all the same. And that is why you must be harvested quickly and effetely! However, don't act like you two purely are victims of fate Sazh Katzroy. Because of one of your lot's weak will, all of you were cursed so your anger should be directed at your comrade!"

Vanille looks alarmed before Sazh gets confused and says,"

What are you talking about now? You referring to Vanille? She got marked a I'Cie by the Fal'Cie Anima just like the others!"

Jhil then giggles and says," Your red haired friend is a good actor then. However, we will be merciful to enlighten you on the truth before your demise. You're aware of how your son became an I'Cie at the Euride Gorge correct? Well, what you did not know, is that he was not just chosen randomly, he was chosen to protect the Fal'Cie Kjata because it sensed Pulse I'Cie near by! And, one of those I'Cie is standing besides you!"

Sazh then raises an eyebrow as he says," What, do you mean?"

Vanille then gets panicked as she says,"

No, please stop!" Dysley laughs as he says,"

What she means I'Cie, is that your son's fate, and now yours was sealed because of this girl and another's actions, or more like her in-actions! They were Pulse Fal'Cie for centuries, frozen from another task, to continue there focus! And here is the proof that shows this is no fabrication!

" With this the ruler of Sanctum raises his specter before a large TV like screen appears above him, showing the power plant area of Euride Gorge and the large statue like Fal'Cie in the distance! And in mere seconds, Sazh is in a state of horror as he sees both Vanille and Fang appear out of the main doors! The past Vanille looks anxious as she look around and says,"

Are you sure this is a good idea Fang? This might not be are focus at all."

Her black haired friend just shrugs before grinning and says,"

Who cares, we got to do something! Maybe destroying this Fal'Cie will give are memories a jolt!

" Her comrade looks even more anxious as she says,"

I still don't know Fang, this will cause countless people to suffer, and it might just make things worse!"

Fang gets angry as she says," I don't give a damn how many people are going to suffer, it's us or them! I am not going to become a Cie'th, even if I have to destroy all of Cocoon! It's the only way, so don't tell me you're going to back down now!"

Vanille then sighs and says," Oh, all right Fang. Let's just make it quick.

" Fang grins as energy forms around her spear and she says,"

Find with me, getting things done quick is my usual preference anyway! All right, time to, huh? Great, someone is coming!"

The two dash back, but as they get ready to attack, they are shocked to see non other then a kid appear, and it's non other then Dajh! The kid is confused as he says,

" Um, excuse me, I got lost looking for my new pet. Have, you seen it? It's a baby Chocobo.

" Fang gets annoyed as she says,"

Great, of all the times! Just get out of here now!"

Vanille just smiles and says,"

Ah, don't be mean Fang, he is just lost! Sorry, I have not seen anyone little one."

Fang then says,"

This is not a place you want to be kid, so scram before, huh? Oh bloody hell now it's awake! "

All of a sudden the Fal'Cie glows before it fires a beam of red energy from its eyes and it hits Dajh before he instantly glows and go unconscious! Fang just moves back as she says,"

Great, they are on to us! Quickly Vanille, lets scram before it's to late!

Vanille looks worried as she says,"

But, what about him? He is, Ah!

" Fang grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her away before she says,"

It's to late for him! It's a shame but your safety is priority over some kids! Come on!

" With that Fang drags Vanille away, and the recording ends! With it over Dysley just clears his throat and says,

" Now then lost soul, do you see now who truly is to blame for your suffering? "

Sazh just looks furious as he turns to Vanille and says,"

What, you, you lied about everything!

" Vanille is about to burst in to tears as she says,

" I, am so sorry. Because of me, Searh, Dajh, everyone was dragged in because of me! I, just could not go through with it, I thought, if I did nothing everything would be ok."

Sazh then says," OK!? DOES EVERYTHING LOOK OK TO YOU?!! Because you could not make a move, everyone got screwed! "

Dysley laughs and says,"

That's, one way of putting it. Now then I'Cie, to show the populace just how weak the I'Cie are, why don't you devour your own?"

With that he raises his specter and the the restrains on Sazh's limbs fall off magically before Dysley says,

" If you despise her, Ill let you have some pleasure before your demise and end her life first to give your life some relief! "

Sazh just slowly gets up, looking nearly like a zombie before he looks Vanile in the eye and says,"

How many people are you going to drag down with you silly girl? Not content with what you done all ready? You're a coward and a killer!

" Dysley laughs as he sees Vanille walk back looking mortified and says,"

Yes, this shawl be fine entertainment before the main event! Now, soon the rest of the I'Cie will succumb to there destiny! It won't be long now, in fact, I don't think I will have to restrain my patience for much longer."

Tosen then raises his head as he says,

" Being patience might not be required for even another hour, its faint, but I am sure, I am sensing many holy magical energies coming." Jihl steps back as she says,

" They fallowed us all ready? There is no proof, but, go to code blue anyway!"

As the staff in the room comply Dysley snickers and says,"

Let them come, they are powerless to change destiny. Yes, as we are witnessing, in the end all who run from fate, are consumed by there weakness. After all, that is the nature of man."

With that he looks at Sazh, who is taking out his guns and pointing them on his former comrade before he says,"

Just, who the hell do you think you are girl?"

Vanille then says," I am, Oerba Dia Vanille, and I was born on Grand Pulse. I have, always been a enemy of Grand Pulse. My focus, has always been to bring Ragnarok .

But, I could not go through with it, and that's how all of this is happening. So, hate me if you will. I, tried so hard to avoid this, but, me and Fang never had a choice. No matter what we tried to do, we never really figured out what to do.

" Sazh just gets angry and says,"

Well, you think your excused just because you have no idea what to do? I know that the Focus is as clear as mud, but like hell ill by that! Even when you don't know what to do, you should know what not to do! Damn it, damn it all! And now, there is nothing we can do, but die! I mean, don't you realize, that,"

* * *

We intterupt this long rant to go to resume your normally scheduled action and by this I mean are hero's ready to take action!

And for this we quickly turn to a Calvary transport ship that is approaching the Palameica, and this is relevant because Ben and the others are all packed in tight waiting to storm the flagship! We now turn to the innards of the machine, where Hiryuumon is among the many trying to not get crushed as he feels a jolt of pain and says,

" OW! Hey watch the tail! Huh? Ah, we are here all ready? So, this is Sanctum's fancy flagship? Bah, no big deal, we got through worse! "

Rygdea, who is piloting the vessel chuckles and says,"

Man, you Enji really are everywhere. Still, don't underestimate what your going to be up against."

Lighting sighs as she says,"

At the very least we will have to deal with a whole division of PSICOM forces, and that's if your " buddies" are not sticking around."

Link wiggles around and sees the other window before he sighs and says,"

Looks like not only are they still indeed around, but they brought more so called " buddies" with them!

" Cloud then sees a pair of Imperial Nova Crushers and several more mobile suits like Ahead's and says,"

We have no room for error this time, just a small mistake could spell disaster. I hope you, Raines and the others know what your forces are up to Rygdea, no matter how much you catch them off guard, saying your going to suffer sever circumstances is a understatement."

Rygdea nods and says,"

Don't worry, we are prepared to do what has to be done, no matter how powerful that Innovator force is, they can't stop are desire for a free world!"

Ben nods and says,"

Well, just don't do anything crazy. It's always cool doing whatever it takes to win a battle, till no one is left to celebrate it. Oh well, time to do everything to get to the bottom of this mess and make things right in this twisted excuse for paradise!

" Rygdea laughs and says,"

Glad to hear your dead set on this! Ah, but we are almost there, so better get in the box so we can get this started.

"Ben sighs and says," All right, even though I keep telling you I can , oh what ever. Um, Yoshi, could you just move your tail a , ah here we go."

With that Ben and the others go in to the box, just as there ship enters the docking bay of the Palameica! Rygdea at once goes to the check in sergeant and salutes the soldier from his window before he lowers said window and says,"

Just dropping some Anti Pulse gear for inspection. Sorry, no time to chat, my shift ends soon and I have to get something for the Primarch! "

With that he at once presses the button before a large blue metal box falls out of the end of his craft and lands with a thud! Rygeda at once turns his ship around and blasts out of the ship before the sergeant says,"

Hey! I don't care who is wanting his lunch, you can't just, damn it! What kind of anti pulse gear is this?"

He and a few other soldiers move around before one says,

" How do you even open this thing?

" his comrade shrugs and says,

" Maybe its voice command? Hey, do you hear something?"

The sergeant then moves right up to the box and puts his ear next to it before he says,

" No, but I think I saw it move! Is, this

some special monster to kill the I'Cie? Hey, it moved again!

" He then hears something and hears a voice say,

" OW! That was my face! Watch where you are kicking! Oh forget this, let's just get on with it all ready!"

The sergeant then says," What the, GUH!"

An instant later he is blown away before the whole part of the create is blasted down, before Ben, Lighting and all of the others emerge! Ben just takes out his Star Sword and says," Sorry to crash the party, but I heard they were serving awesome snacks and just had to attend!

"A soldier takes out his gun and says,"

It's the I, GUH!" In a instant Ben has flashed stepped behind the soldier before he says,

" Oh so sorry but time is short so I would just like to commence with taking you all out now."

With that Ben and the others then proceed to indeed trash all hostiles in sight, and while all of the other soldiers, defense robots, and trained monsters instantly come at them, they are no match for the hero's ruthless blitz strike! Rygdea sees this as he circled around to prepare to join his fellow Calvary units and the Lindblum before he laughs and says,

" Man, those Enji sure know how to move fast. And Lighting and the others are not missing a beat either! We just might be able to pull this off!

" He then activates his transmitter before saying,"

Brigadier Raines, descent operation is a go! Hotshot unit also conformed the other Enji so things are going as smoothly as can be! Hey, hello? Raines, come in! What is this, they jamming me all ready? No, the line is going through, but no one is picking up! The ship looks fine from here, what the hell is going on? Damn it, its always something.

" With that Rygdea flies off before some Titan mobile suits can get to close to him. However, are view then turns to the battle he left behind, which is all ready over! It seems that the sneak attack worked better then anyone hoped because at the moment Ben has just sliced in half a large Ushumgal Subjugator machine before realizing all of the forces in the docking bay are defeated all ready!

Ben just grins and says," Ah, its always nice when a plan comes together better then expected."

Snow nods before he pounds his fists together and says

," Got that right! Bring it you PISCOM bucket heads, we will thrash all of you in no time flat before we march right in to your leader and take him down once and for all!

"Lighting sighs and says," Don't get cocky Snow or you will be dead before your empty head can realize it! This is just the first of many waves.

" Snow shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but by the time they realize what is going on we will have hit them so hard so fast that they will be, AH!!"

With that the confident blond man is blasted in the back with a laser blast before the others are alarmed to see dozens more guards come out of a lowered platform before the commander of the group says,"

It's the I'Cie and the traitorous Enji Knights! They must have shucked on board! We must destroy them at all cost! "

Ben then unleashes his magical energy again before he, Cloud, Link, Fririon and the others all point there weapon's at the enemies and Ben says,"

If you guys have any common sense you will get out of are way now."

Fang nods and says," Anyone who gets in my way is going to wish they were never born. Ill gut every last one of you to make sure Vanille is safe! "

The commander then says,

" Don't think your threats will intimate us! We are the proud and loyal elite PISCOM forces! We will do what ever it takes to, huh? Whoa what the, AHH!!"

All of sudden the soldiers hear something and turn to the right to see a mini tidal wave coming for them before most of them are caught in it and swept right out of the ship! As the commander and a few others have jumped out of its path just in time they hear a female voice say,"

Sorry, but if you won't back down no matter what I must do what it takes to remove you all out of are way as quickly as possible."

The commander then says," What the, where did that come form? How could the Enji do that with out, GACK!!

" In a flash Ezan has appeared in front of him with his Nu Epyon drawn as he says,

" They could do that because you were not even aware of how many Enji you had to deal with. Blame your own fate , for i don't have time to make your death important."

With that Ezan puts his sword back in his sheath and a instant later blood pours out of all of the PISCOM units before they all fall over! Hope just turns to Ben and says,

" Um, he is one of your friends, right Ben?"

Ben just grins and says,"

More or less. Ah, did not know you were invited to the party Ezan, still, glad to know you guys are all right to."

Ezan just shrugs and says," The Sanctum forces only got the drop on us thanks to some unexpected backup, but now its time to make them see that they can only get away with so much before there sham of a empire crumbles around them!"

Cloud nods and says,"

We are glad that you are here, every power available to us helps. Still, how did you get here?"

Before Ezan can respond a female voice giggles and says,

" Simple Cloud, same as you.

We got a ride from Calvary units that would not just fallow orders."

Everyone then sees Aqua, Zidane, Squall, Senel, and Doug running up from the left before Zidane chuckles and says,

" Hahah, it was nice to see not everyone was A ok with killing anything that looked funny. And now, its time to get to the bottom of this mess and kick the but's of who ever is causing all of this!

"Lighting nods and says," Well, it seems Raines went all out to make sure we made it in time. "

Zidane raises a eyebrow and gets closer to Lighting as he says,

" My, who's the sexy lady you guys picked up? "

Lighting looks bitter at the tailed former thief and says,

" Just call me Lighting, and don't talk to me like that unless you want to get a black eye!

"Zidane chuckles and says,

" Got a foxy one eh? Easy Lighting, I have a gal back at home. "

Squall rolls his eyes and says,"

So, I guess you're the other I'Cie?

" Snow nods and says," Well, observant is one of your strong suits eh? Names Snow, pleasure to meet you."

Doug chuckles and says," Man, your name is really Snow? I would love to meet the parents that thought that was a good idea.

" Snow gets defensive as he says,"

Hey, I am an orphan; I got this name from the Sanctum foster home all right! "

Doug shrugs and says," Man, must have been a messed up weather obsessed leader of that group. Then again, Cloud, Squall, Tidus, now Lighting? Just a weather loving group I see.

" Lighting frowns at Doug and says,"

Lighting is not my real name idiot, just the name I assumed to break away from my past."

Doug just tips his hat and says,"

Oh boy, another person who can't run from the truth, just what I needed."

Seeing Lighting glare even more harshly at Doug Cloud sighs and says,"

Doug, ever heard of being polite to new faces, or to ladies?"

Doug shrugs and says,"

Nope, men, women, can't tolerate stupidly from any of them and won't pull punches for anyone. "

Ben just snickers before James sighs and says,"

In any case the other girl is Fang and the kid is,"

Doug then bursts in to laughter as he says,

" Oh man, this is to much! Lighting, Snow, Fang? What kind of world is this, one that can't think of real names? What is next, freaking Hope?

"Hope then gets angry and says,

" Hey! Hope is a special name!

"Doug then laughs even louder and says,"

HAH!! Man, good luck growing up kid!

" Cloud then gets annoyed and says,"

Enough Doug, that's no way to talk to are allies! "

Doug calms down and says,"

Ah, sorry Cloud, its just, to good to hold back. Besides, I am just speaking what I feel. Hate me or love me, I don't care, its what you get. Unlike some people I don't give a damn about what others think about me and don't have a problem being who I am no matter who has a beef with it.

"Ben just sighs and says,

" We get it, you don't care that your being a jackass! Please excuse my teammate for deciding to be a immature thoughtless fool lately. In any case, we have a battle to win and villains to take out so lets get down to business. "

Fang nods and says," Hang on Vanille, I am coming, and nothing is going to stop me!"

Snow nods and says," Yah, we will rescue everyone, including Sarah! I made a promise, that I would make you happy, and I will keep it no matter what!

" Doug sighs and says," Word of advice Snow, best not to get to big on promises, it makes reality all the more painful."

Snow shrugs and says," Maybe normally, but when it's a promise to the love of my life, I won't break it no matter what!" Doug face palms and says," Just what I needed, yet another guy deluded by love. Oh this is going to be REAL fun! "

Ben glares at Doug and says," It may be beyond your grasp Doug, but doing something for someone that you care for more then anything is not deluded! Snow may not, think things through, but he reminds me of how you use to be!

" Doug snickers and says," Hah, we do even look like we could be brothers I guess. But, you are right buddy, this guy reminds me of how I use to be, before I wised up and stopped wasting time about on such foolish things

." Ezan then sighs and says,"

Enough of this, we are in a mission and there is no time for a argument that no one cares about! Let's get on with it before the captives are dead." Sonic nods and says,"

Sounds swell to me, lets move it! But, which way?"

Firion looks around and says,"

Well, Raines did give us a map, so I guess we should proceed to the bridge."

Hiryuumon moans and says,"

Oh man, do we really have to waste all of this time going around boss? Its not like we care about breaking this ship, lets just blast a path straight to the destination! "

Ben chuckles as he cracks his knuckles and says,

" Haha, I do love short cuts. I can sense a bunch of various power levels packed together. Hey Ezan, think you can make use of the Sharingan to give us a heads up? Heh, it will make it like making a video game a straight line with radar. Hahah, might take the fun out of the game, but after all this is no game.

" Ezan nods and says,"

True enough. All right, keep up with me, there is no time to hesitate!

"Hope sighs and says," Man, you Enji really don't mess around."

Lighting pats Hope on the back before she says,"

That's good, it means we can resolve this as quick as possible. All right, let's floor it!"

With this Sonic Shadow and Knuckles dash off to lead the path before the hero's start there assault on the Palameica, but Doug walks slower then the others as he sees Ben, Ezan, Lighting and Zidane all ready carving in to a wall to make there own little shortcut before he just shakes his head and says,

" Well, here we go again. Another bad guy, another bunch of silly ideals about love and justice, god, having to hear this again and again is freaking painful! Oh?"

He is shocked to see Aqua walk in front of him looking sad as she says," Is it really that painful to hear about the best of humanity?"

Doug sighs again and nods before he says," It is when the best of humanity is just a nice little story. We are here to bust up threats to the Lylat Kingdom, nothing more, nothing less.

"Aqua responds with,"

That's only if you simplify things to its core Doug. Ben told me, how you liked to keep things simple, but your just neglecting human nature Doug, your being insensitive and uncaring to others feelings!

" Doug chuckles darkly and says,"

Nah, I don't really care what they all feel like feeling about to be honest as long as its not totally stupid. I know what drives love struck fellows like Ben and Snow, I just wish they could snap out of it like I am. Love, it's a useless emotion, we don't need it to survive."

Aqua then gets annoyed as she says

," Maybe we don't need love, but we crave it anyway to make us happy Doug.

"Doug just walks past Aqua as he says,

" Love, I don't need it, I don't need a bunch of sweet lies to be happy. I am happier when things are simple, when there is nothing to waste time with worthless drama! "

Aqua then sighs and says," Do you believe in anything anymore Doug?

" Doug nods and says, "

I believe in what's important; to survive and fight for another day and be content with what you got, with what is real.

" Aqua just puts her arms up in defeat as she says,"

That's truly sad, at least Ben and the others have the strength, and the courage to despite the hardships believe in something. "

With that Aqua has her magical energy blast out before she bursts at full speed to catch up with the others before Doug just gets annoyed and smashes a near by unoccupied PISCOM ship so hard it explodes before he says,

" I really am getting so god damn sick of everyone looking down on me. God, Aqua was not even doing anything and I still am pissed off. Haha, guess she is right, I don't really believe in anything at all anymore; it's hard to believe what anybody around here says, they all sound like broken records. Bah, Aqua was almost sounding like she was feeling sorry for me.

Heh, like I need any more pity from any more women. She may be nice, and hot to, but like hell if I am going to be dumb enough let them get to waste my time with that nonsense again! In the end we all die alone, so might as well just stick to being alone, better then more god damn illusions of something better.

Oh well, nothin' gets the blood flowing like a good fight. Tsc, here we go again!"

With this Doug dashes off to join the others in there B line path to rescuing the other I'Cie, and good thing to because they don't have much time! And that's because as we return to the two, it seems that Sazh and Vanille are still arguing about the revelation that Dysley cruelly unveiled!

* * *

And as we return to them it seems Sazh is still yelling at her before at last Sazh says,"

And another thing, being all cheery is all right, expect when your lying about being reason behind everything I had to go through! I lost my wife, Dajh was the only thing I had left, and because you were so god damn indecisive I lost him to!"

Vanille then just gets off the ground and says,

" I understand, I understand why you hate me. So, let's just end it here, end everything at last! Shoot me, shoot me for your son!"

Sazh then gets conflicted as he says," Don' you even! You think you die, and that's that? You think you die and everything will be sugar and rainbows? "

Vanille looks totally lost as she says," But, what can I do? What do you want from me? If I can't live or die, what do you want me to do?"

Sazh responds with," Don't ask me, you figure it out!"

Vanille then falls to the ground and says," I, don't know what to do! I, just don't!"

Sazh yells out and aims his pistols at her before he looks conflicted and says,

" Yah, well neither do I. Its over, there is nothing to do. Shooting you won't help, neither will living. Damn it, a lot of things can be excused. Shooting kids, ain't one. Enough, the pain is enough."

Dysley then chuckles and says," Precisely, and that is why its time the pain shawl end. Give in to your hatred, do it now! "

Sazh then looks at Dysley and says," Forget it jerk, even if I am going to die I am going to die with dignity. "

Jihl sighs and says," You men and your pointless pride. If you can't be useful, then you should just die now! Enough is indeed enough, guards, remove theses two from the Primarch 's site! "

With that a group of PISCOM units at once aim at the two before Vanille says,"

So, this is all how it ends. I guess, its better that way, at least the torment will end."

Dysley laughs and says

," Foolish child, the torment will never end. As long as living beings exist, there desires will bring torment and suffering to others to fulfill there desires. The only cure for this, is a total cleansing of such pointless things. Ah, and now its time for the final solution to this unsavory mess. Ah, and right, on, time."

With that the soldiers are about to open fire, before all of a sudden a explosion blasts the wall down and on to them! A moment later Jhil is shocked to see the Enji and the I'Cie storm out of the hole! Ben grins as he jumps out and says,"

All right we made it! Haha, nice work Ezan.

" Ezan shrugs and says,"

Nothing much, just doing what is expected. Although I am glad we are not to late, now I can show theses clowns my full wrath."

Sazh is shocked to see everyone and says,"

What the, Lighting, the kid, and everyone? Wait, who are you people?

" Lighting chuckles and says,

" It's a long story Sazh, but we will give the debriefing after we settle things.

" An instant later Fang runs up to Vanille and says,

" Vanille! You're all right! I was so worried! Your mark, how's your mark! "

Vanille giggles and says,"

Don't worry Fang, its fine! There is still time."

Fang takes a deep breath and says,"

Good, then lets fulfill are focus at last! "

Dysley just chuckles at this event and says,

My, you are all so impatient to die are you not?"

Ben at once glares at Dysley before he powers up and says,"

More like so eared to have a chat with you that we took a short cut Dysley! How dare you set us up, and cover up such atrocities like the purge! Did you really think we would be oblivious to your madness?"

Dysley just forms a wide grin as he says,"

Well, I would have liked things to have been a little smoother. However, things are to far in motion for a few hiccups to stop anything. Things are far to along for your defiance to make a difference!"

Cloud then powers up as well as he says,"

You, what did you do to Aeris and the others? You're a fool to aligned yourself with the Zannacross Empire Dysley!

" Dysley laughs and says," No, you're the fools who underestimate the power of the Fal'Cie! Your powers are pathetic to the true ultimate will, and soon you, just like all undesirable matter, will be purged!"

Jhil then nods and says,

" Yes, this, is all unexpected. But, you're still all going to pay dearly for disrespecting the will of the Primarch and the Fal'Cie! Now, what is the procedure for this? Code blue, code red, or was it raising it to code purple?

" Dysley just sighs and says,"

Code White, go to Code White Colonel.

" Jhil then throws her glasses to the ground and says,"

Damn it! I won't stand for this embarrassment! You're all going to regret this! "

With that Jihl jumps off the platform and Sazh then grins as he says,

" All right, its time for some major pay back! Time for you to be blasted off your high heals!"

Jihl narrows her eyes as she says,"

Pathetic I'Cie, I am one of the most elite soldiers of PISCOM! Ill teach you Enji Knights what real skill is! Your Eminence, please escape while I cover your escape.

" Ben then gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Guess the real fun begins. All right, your going down!"

Dysley then takes a long sigh before he says,"

Your services will not be needed. In fact, why don't you leave Jihil. Or rather take your leave. You see, quite frankly humans have no business here.

"Jihl is the most shocked of all to hear this as she turns around and says,

" What? Your Eminence, I don't under, AHHH!!!"

In an instant Dysley drives his point home when he unleashes a massive white energy blast from his specter that vaporizes her entire body in an instant! The good guys are horrified as Ben just says,"

Um, well, that was rather anti climatic. "

Sazh then steps back as he says,

" Magic, he can use magic?"

Vincent aims his Cerberus gun at Dysley as he says,

" Oh, I just assumed he could but if it's suppose to be surprising, all the more reason for us to get down to business.

" Dysley then takes to the air as a holy energy forms around him and he says

," Yes, I have been tired, for so long at looking at such worthless ants!"

With that he raises his specter in to the air before he starts to float in to the air and instantly unleash a barrage of holy rays from it to vaporize the rest of his own staff! Dysley laughs as he hears the screams and says,

" Ah, that's better.

"Snow then gets furious as he says,"

Monster, people are not yours to use! "

Dysley looks condescending as he lands down on the ground and says,"

What else does one use with tools I'Cie?

" Ezan then has his Sharingan form as he says,"

Just when I thought you could not be more disgusting, your fun ends here scum!"

Snow shakes his fist and says," You, I won't forgive you!"

With that Snow charges to punch Dysley, only to be repelled by a green energy barrier!"

As Snow goes flying in to the wall Ben gets angry and says,

" What the hell is wrong with you! You killed your loyal subordinate, just because your bored of there existence? You're just about the worse leader I ever seen!

" Kirby then says," That's right, even King Dedede being a bully in his bad days and stealing all of Dreamland's food because he wanted to have a big party is nothing compared to this!

" Mario nods as he says," I never thought I say this but even Bowser seemed like a great kind leader compared to you!

Doug is ticked off as he then powers up and says," I don't know what nonsense you had to spew to get elected, but it must have been a whopper of a lie to get by the fact that you despise the people your suppose to lead so much! "

Dysley snickers as he says,"

I did not have to say anything, the people expected me as there leader, because it was the will of the Fal'Cie. The masses, they are a obedient lot, that will listen with out question! And that is because they are made to be that way. After all in the end Cocoon is but a factory, built by the Fal'Cie! Yes, a factory for the mass production of human thralls!

"Snow shakes his fist as he says," Not any more its not! It's clear now more then ever. Just as Sarah told us, we are going to complete are focus, and save Cocoon from your tyranny!

" Dysley laughs and says," You simpleton, you understand nothing. What can mere men do, in the face of divine will?

" Ben responds with," Oh trust me you zealous idiot, men can do a lot when they have the will to fight oppression! It's clear now even if the Zannacross Empire was not here it's a good thing we came, your sham of a paradise does not deserve to go on a second longer!"

Dysly snickers and says," Does it Enji? Humans have all of there desires met on Cocoon, and all that is asked as payment is removal of wasteful life. It's far better then utter chaos. After all, its quite clear that without are help, death is all you are capable of. You saw the fools, a mindless mob drunk on the fear of a few I'Cie.

"Lighting then points the Blaze Edge at Dysley as she says,

That's because if they only knew that a I'Cie was filling there glasses with propaganda they would stop being so docile! Enough of this, we defied fate, to take you down and free us from are destiny! And now its time for this madness to end once and for all!"

Dysley raises an eye brow as he says,"

Me, a I'Cie? Perish the thought child. You understand nothing; you have all gotten here only because I wanted you to become strong, strong enough to fulfill your destiny! And now, thanks to my guiding hand, all of you are ready to bring a end to this worthless race!

"Ben gets disgusted as he says,

" Look at you, your suppose to be the leader of Cocoon, yet your acting like you want it to be destroyed!

" Dysley laughs as he says," Who is acting? My truest desire, is for every single being on Cocoon to perish! "

Aqua is one of the many horrified at this as she says,"

What, how can you say that?"

Her responds is,"

Because warrior of light, Cocoon from its very creation has existed just to be tribute, to bring about a new age! And you I'Cie will indeed complete your focus, and destroy Cocoon! "Lighting responds with,

" Not everyone is as insane as you are Dysley! There are a few people that are above the brainwashing, and can see the truth!" Ben nods and says," Raines and a few others at least can tell right from wrong, and can see how truly insane your world is!"

Dysley grins and says," Oh, is that so? Once again, you fail to realize how little you understand. You trust Cid Raines because he helped you? Do you think he truly shared your vision, or was just playing his part?"

James then takes out his Quincy bow and says,

" Don't be up surd, why would he go to all of that effort to help us? Huh, what the, this energy?"

All of a sudden a explosion of energy blasts the ground besides Dysley away, before a voice says,"

Because James Elrond, one must do his part, to bring about true change."

A moment later everyone is shocked to see Raines float out of the new hole before he lands on the ground and says,"

You all have done well, to well."

Cloud at once turns to the Cid and says,"

Raines, what is the meaning of this?

" Lighting at once gets furious as she says,"

What, are you blind? He set us up! Raines, you traitor! "

Lighting at once goes to slash at the leader of the Calvary unit, only for Raines to dodge her slash! She tries to attack again but Raines blocks her attack with his bare hand before throwing Lighting around and taking her sword for his own! He then looks at it before he sees Lighting land with a thud and says,"

I put you all on the path, that, was my focus."

Everyone then sees a mark of energy glow from his right hand before Fang says,"

What, you're a I'Cie?

" Raines looks disgusted as he says,"

Since long before we meet Fang. I did my best to assist you and the Enji, as bid by the Sanctum Fal'Cie. Now do you understand?

" Ben sighs and says," Not a clue! You don't even sound like you want to be where you are Raines!"

The long black haired man chuckles and says,"

My will is pointless, I must obey it all the same. The Fal'Cie have watched over you, guiding you step by step. Lighting, everyone, do you think you got this far from your own skills? Hardly, even meeting the Enji was just another plan of the Fal'Cie. The luck that saved you time and again was a deliberate machination. "

Ben then says," But, why? If those chosen by pulse are threats to Cocoon, why would they help them? "

Dysley laughs yet again as he says," Because that to is a lie Ben Auro. The truth is, All Fal'Cie on Pulse and Cocoon alike have one desire, all things told to the masses is just to make them stop wasting energy on pointless thoughts. You think your focus is to save Cocoon? It's partly right, but mostly wrong! For your Focus is indeed to bring salvation to this world, and it's by destroying Cocoon and seeing all humans die!

" Lighting and the others are shocked as they say,

" What, how can this be?" Fang snickers as she says," Because we were played for fools, that's why. But, why the hell would you want Cocoon to be destroyed, that would mean you would die to!"

Dysley laughs yet again and says," That would be splendid, for from death's release at last the maker would be revived! Yes, all have existed for the return of the maker!

" Ben and the others are looking at each other before Ben says,"

Come again? The Maker? That's it, he is clearly bonkers, must be from wearing that hat for to long."

Ezan nods and says," What is this Maker? Some sort of Celestial one? In any case your words are pure nonsense. "

Raines sighs and says,"

This is not insanity, its salvation Enji. The Maker, was the entity responsible for creating both us Fal'Cie and the humans of this world. Long ago, the Maker departed this world, leaving two races behind. In a sense, humans and Fal'Cie are both brothers, orphans of the same parents. But the humans, they forgot the order imposed by the Maker, they began to war amongst themselves for the first time in history. The Fal'Cie focused on recalling there lost deity, and returning this world to its former glory. This purpose lies at the heart of all of the Fal'Cie 's actions to this very moment. For calling back the Maker requires a fitting sacrifice.

"Aqua responds with," You mean, all of the people of Cocoon?"

Raines nods and says," The lives of this world's entire populace in bloody tribute. "

He then throws Lighting's sword back at her before Sazh staggers back and says,

" No, this is just damn crazy talk! "

Hope then says," I, don't get it. Why do you even need us!? Can't the Fal'Cie just end Cocoon with a thought? They are what is running it in the first place!"

Dysley floats up again back to his throne as he says," But alas, there existence is bound to there creation and management of this floating shell. There very design holds them in check. "

Snow then says,"

You mean, Cocoon Fal'Cie, can't destroy Cocoon? They can only command others to kill them, so we are there tools?

" Vanille looks conflicted as she says," No, no matter what, this is wrong! If we can stop this by doing nothing, we will do nothing! I rather become a zombie then cause everything to die!"

Raines smirks and says," Noble, I expected as much. "

Snow then pounds the ground and says,

" Damn it, you lied to us Raines! What happened to your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people? Was it all a lie?"

Raines looks disgusted as he says," A shadow of a dream, from when I was human. It was change I craved, and once I built influence to make things happen, there was change. I gained all the power I could hope for, but was a puppet with no will to weald it. It was not the Fal'Cie who changed, it was me!

" Dysley grins and says,"

Indeed, you were once on the foolish path Raines, but, we enlightened you to remind you of what true divine will is all about! "

Ben gasps as he says," You mean, you forced him to become a I'Cie?

" Raines clutches his fist as a magical aura forms around him and he says," Tied to a inescapable focus, a slave of destiny. I lost hope, I had all but given up hope of freedom.

" Squall responds with," What's your point?" Raines flicks his cape back and says,

" I am here on my own accord, not by Fal'Cie order. Seeing all of your wills and dreams, reminded me of my own dreams! That is why, I to will challenge my fate!

" Ben responds with," So, wait, you want to help us after all?"

Dysley chuckles and says,"

Amusing idea , since you have no capacity to defy me!"

Raines then grins and says,

" Oh, but I do Dysley! You see, I met someone, who was inspired by my blight, and now I have the power to break free this curse! Yes, the power that can sever the bonds of fate!

" Raines then takes something out of his pocket, before everyone sees a bloody red crystal! Lighting at once says,

" Raines, what are you doing? " Raines looks determined as he says,"

The power of this crystal, can overcome the will of the Fal'Cie and with it I will be free at last!

" Ben looks at the crystal and says,"

Wait, that's, oh god NO! "

Cloud at once says,"

Raines, its not what you think, don't use that!"

Raines then says,"

No, I won't stop now! No matter what the risk, I will have my freedom! And now, for the, RAHHH!!!"

With that Raines infuses the crystal in to his body, but little did he know, that what ever he thought that was, it really was a advanced curse seal crystal of Necrocalcous! Instantly a explosion of dark power blasts out of Raines as he clutches his head and says,

" What is this, this, power? No,, NO!!!! RAHHHH!! "

All of a sudden a aura of darkness blasts out of him, before his right hand turns pitch black, before his entire upper body's complexion turns to that of a blood red crystal, before his eyes turn red, six demonic wings come out of his body, and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead!

Raines screams in fury as he says," RAHHH!!! The, true power, I can see it! Yes, this is real power, absolute power, the power of the true god!! "

Hope is horrified as he says," What, what happened to him!?"

Ben gets tense as he says," Wither he knew it or not, what Raines thought was librating him, infused him with a massive amount of dark side energy! Because what he just fused in to his body was a power from the Zannacross Empire, the ultimate empire of evil! "

Raines starts to fly in to the air as he snarls like a possessed man and glares at are hero's before his now mutated hand has claws form before he says,

" Yes, its time you are all set free, form the misery of this existence!

" Lighting gets ready as she says," Raines, who could have conned you so badly? Huh, what the?"

All of a sudden a explosion of dark energy blasts out above them before a voice chuckles and says,"

That would be me, my dear little tool."

An instant later none other then Mateus walks out of the darkness before he grins and says,"

So sorry Dysley, but I wanted to see a front view seat of the insuring bloodbath."

At once Firion sees his hated enemy before he takes out his blood sword and says,"

No, the Emperor! The rumors of your return along with the others revived of Zannacross was true all along? I never thought you would be here!

"The former tyrant of Firion 's world chuckles and says,"

Why is that? Of course I would be here after all, this ship is one giant tribute to me! It is nice of you Enji to speed along my plans, getting this done will make sure that my place in the new era of Zannacross is secure."

Ben glares at Mateus as he says,

" The only thing that is secure is you going back to hell you madman! I don't know what you and the others what from this world, but its not going to work! Ill take down all of you!"

Dysley snickers and says,"

You're still clearly failing to realize that you can't change a thing warrior of light. No matter what, this world will fall. Its divine will! "

Ben chuckles and says," Oh please, you're the one who is clueless Dysley! I met Cosmos, the true master of light herself, and there is no way this is her will! "

Mateus laughs and says,"

So the pawn of light thinks he knows the movements of his queen? Rubbish, you're just a tool, a tool who is ill informed about what is the true outcome of this war between the gods! However, soon, all of you inferior beings will have to see once and for all what the only true conclusion of light and darkness can be! You fell in to are trap Enji, and you WILL all submit to my rule, before you die!"

Sonic grins and says," We will see about that jerk! Not the first time we busted out of a mess."

Ben nods and says," Got that right Sonic, no matter what you are plotting, we will prevail, and make are dreams of peace and freedom a reality!

" Mateus sighs and says," I had enough of your heroic chatter. Raines, be a good slave and show my enemies just what happened when you cling to tightly to foolish dreams!

"Raines then snarls as his dark aura explodes and he says,

" Kill,, me."

With this Raines prepares to attack before Lighting says,"

Raines, I am sorry. We will honor your wish, your true wish, no matter what!"

With that Raines prepares to attack, however to see how the good guys can handle the attack of tracery and deceit you will have to wait, because this is where we reach the end of today's episode! It seems that the plot around Cocoon is even more vile then even the I'Cie imagined, but, can Ben and co figure a way to stop it? Tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars to find out!

In are next chapter Ben Lighting and the others deal with the wrath of the forced attacks of Cid Raines, after putting him out of his misery the Enji and the I'Cie find out just how truly mad Dysley is, and sees his true form! As the chaos buldis up the good guys manage to break out of the jaws of darkness nearly smashing in to them, and manage to break out of Cocoon to regroup with the other Enji!

While trying to figure out just how to counter this dark plot by the schemers, Vanille and Fang suggest going to there home village of Orba to find a way to break the curse of the I'Cie and the true purpose of there task and the true purpose of Cocoon and the Fal'Cie to throw a wrench in the Zannacross Empire and there mad conspirators plans!

However, after going through the vicious turf of Grand Pulse and making there way to where the two women remember there home town, they don't get the home coming they are expecting to say the least! To find out more of what I mean, you will just have to tune in to

_**Chapter 156: Root of Blind Salvation, Faithless Retribution!**_

Don't miss it! Ah, but before we depart, just a few authors notes. Ah, just so you know I did change a few things about how the FF 13 story went down, but mostly so it would not suck. If your wondering why I gave the game's villains such small parts, well, I did not, I gave them more interaction then what they had in the game, and that's how sad it is lol. Lastly, on a random note, Marvel VS freaking Capcon 3 is coming out at last! Haha, oh how sweet this cross over goodness will be, and hoping the likes of Wesker Zero, Vergil, and more Marvel heroes make the cut. And from there the path to a Marvel VS DC VS Tatsnoko VS Capcon VS Shoen Jump can some day become real. Haha, well, as this story shows, a man can dream, a man can dream. With that, once more thanks for all the reviews, hoping you all liked this chapter enough to give another one. With that, till next time!


	47. C 156:The Faithless Blind Justice!

_**Chapter 156: Root of Blind Salvation, the Faithless Awkward Justice! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben Ezan and the rest of the good guys have barley been on the floating city of Cocoon for an hour when they were all ready in the middle of a tense battle! But helping Lighting and the other I'Cie escape their fate became even more grueling when Kira 's elite units once more reared their heads to help Yaag 's forces deal with their pest problem! And some of them were more determined to kill Ben then others, like the crazed Louise Harvey, whose family was killed when Ben's dark half Darth Idious destroyed the world of Taris! Meanwhile Doug Ezan Aqua and the others were thrashing the forces under the command of Jihl Nabaat, and while it looked like victory was theirs there moment of triumph was spoiled when none other than another Enji traitor Tosen appeared and whisked Sazh and Vanille away! While things were looking bleak for the good guys, they got a break when they found out that not all members of Cocoon were blindly loyal to the propaganda of the Fal'Cie when they were able to get out of the cross fire thanks to some quick thinking they got away on the Calvary ship the Lindbum!

As Cid Raines and his followers like Rygdea showed Ben and co that the backstabbing pope Galenth Dysley had now stationed himself on the warship the Palameica and planned to publicly execute his captured I'Cie to show his citizens that his command is absolute! However, are hero's were not about to let that happened and after a sneaky entrance with no delay the two groups reunited and blasted through the PISCOM forces on board with such speed that they forgo going through the levels and just blazed a path right to Dysley! It seems that they were just in time, since the cold Primarc informed Sazh that his own comrades Vanille and Fang where the root of his, his son and the other I'Cie's suffering ! Sazh was almost consumed with enough rage to kill the red haired girl, but had enough decently in him to hold back. While the PISCOM forces were about to finish his job, that's when Ben and co made their entrance! And it's a good thing they appeared when they did, because Dysley showed just how cruel he really was when before Jihl could even show what she could do, a bored Dysley just brutally killed her and the rest of his crew!

Dysley then showed his true hand, and that Cid Raines was one of the cards in his deck! It seemed that while Raines hated the rule of the Fal'Cie he had no choice but to fallow there will because he was long ago branded a I'Cie by Dysley to fulfill his will! And that's when are hero's found out the most disturbing part of the scheme yet, and that Dysley was desiring that the I'Cie get stronger, to fulfill their focus of destroying Cocoon! It seemed the leader of Cocoon wanted nothing more than for everyone of its people to die so that their energy could be used to revived the ominous " Maker" of the world! It seemed Raines in fact still was not willing to go along with his master's plan, and prepared to use a power he received to break free of his curse! However, Raines found out to late, that it was just another curse, because what he infused himself with was none other than an Advanced Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal! To everyone's horror, the man desiring freedom had become a slave to the dark side, and the one who gave Raines the Curse seal Crystal quickly reveled himself, the revived Mateus! It's clear now that the Zannacross Empire has every intention of seeing Cocoon fall, and the warriors of light have every intention of insuring that all of the evil doers are brought to justice! Just why has the Fal"Cie, mechanical holy beings side with the ultimate empire of demons?

And can the good guys shut down whatever diabolical plot is going down before it's too late? Only one way to find out, so it's time for the explosiveness to resume right now! And since the tension was all ready overflowing last chapter, we begin today's episode right where the last one left off!

* * *

And that means at the moment the entire cast of hero's are bracing themselves not just for the crazed Raines to make a move, but also watching out for whatever the puppets puppet masters are up to! Ben is looking at Raines snarling with frenzied rage as his energy, and seeing both Dysley and Mateus looking hungry for destruction are main protagonist just sighs and says,"

Well, this could have gotten on a lot better."

Hiryuumon chuckles and says," Maybe, but it still could have gotten a lot worse. After all, the only one who showed up is this fruity loser when it could be someone like Damonus or Kira!"

Ben chuckles and says," Got that right Hiryuumon, no matter who pops up from the shadows we will just make them wish they continued to hide!

" This angers the gold and purple wearing despot as he glares at Ben's Digimon Partner before he says,

" You dare look down on me, you revolting mut? You think you were lucky? How ill informed you are, for your coming demise is going to be one that all who run form the Zannacross Empire will tell for its ultimate brutality!"

Firion takes out his Blood Sword and says

," Ben, Hiryuumon, you must not underestimate this man! As the Emperor of Palamecia his heartless ambition nearly crushed my entire world with his iron cruel grip.

" Cloud nods and says," Don't worry Firion, we are not about to underestimate someone that Zannacross revived. But, if you were able to defeat him before with your friends, I am confident we can take him down again."

Mateus snickers as he says,

" Ah, the limitless confidence of a hero, how stale it is hearing such foolish remarks. Don't think things will go your way Enji. Its true I may have been disgraced before, but not this time! This is my ultimate trap, one that you can't escape from! You Enji were so predictable with your dual methods of sniffing for me and my comrades trails, and trying so hard to follow through on your laughable motives of justice and heroics. It was quite easy to lure you here, and now that you're here in this Cocoon of death, you will never escape!"

Ezan just glares at the Zannacross member coldly as he says,

" Enough of your worthless taunts, you don't scare us. Before I kill you, I would like to know just why you are so interested in a world like this."

His responds is a cold chuckle and says,"

That's simple, because it was an ideal world to set as bait. Yes, this isolated world was ideal thanks to Dysley here being such a willing collaborator Aqua then responds with,"

But, why? Why would the Fal'Cie side with the Zannacross Empire? They are, suppose to be agents of the Celestial ones, why would they side with the forces of evil?"

Dysley snickers as he says,"

That would be because are prospection of evil is quite different than yours Enji. As long as the Maker of this world returns, siding with those that share are values is a top priority. I care not the opinions of you warriors of light, all that matters is that the divine will is seen through at last, and all worthless organism are purged at last!

" Lighting gets annoyed and says,"

All of this time you call us I'Cie fools Dysley, when in the end you're the biggest fool of all! You're so obsessed with reviving this glorious past you talk about, that you can't see the future! But even I can see that there is no future for anyone on Cocoon if you side with madmen like this guy and his lackeys!"

Dysley laughs and says," Cocoon will soon have no future no matter what hopeless child! Yes, we both want the same thing, so of course we work for the same desire.

"Mateus just narrows his eyes and chuckles darkly as he says,"

Yes, the same desire to purge unworthy filth, that is no doubt the desire of the Zannacross Empire. Now Enji, it's about time your dream of victory is crushed forever."

Ben just rolls his eyes and says,"

I don't even know why I bother to hear you guys out, your all nuts. Sigh, I even knew from the start you were a loon Dysley, you just had evil genocide pope written all over your face! It does not matter if this was a trap, because we will just bust out of it and take you all down one by one till it's over!"

Mario then says," Your right Ben, let's just stick together and we will get through this A ok!"

Mateus sighs and says," You hero's and your boundless optimism, your even more of a bizarre lot then I expected. Bah, I'll see to it that all of it is torn out of all of you before I am done! Enough, Raines be a good slave and make my enemies suffer would you?"

With that he raises his specter and at once the former leader of the Calvary Guarding Corps unit roars before his eyes glow red and he says,

" Destroy, DESTROY!!!" With that he clutch's his large hand before Sonic gets tense and says,

" Here it comes everyone! Whoa!"

Raines at last starts his assault by extending his hand and unleashing a massive red energy blast from his hand that Sonic, Sazh, James and the others in the blasts range are just able move fast enough to avoid being consumed by it before Sazh sees the blast tear through the parts of the ship in its path before it goes in to the sky and explodes before Sazh sighs and says,"

Damn it, I am too old for this!"

Vincent just aims his gun and says,

" Please, I am over fifty and this is just a workout.

" Shadow nods and says,"

Using age as a excuse just proves you're a coward. Whatever, lets help put this sap out of his misery, Chaos Spear!"

With this Vincent and Shadow are the first to start the battle with Raines by firing there attacks, but Raines merely responds by shielding himself totally form harm using his newly formed crystal red demon wings! Hope sees this and gulps before he says,"

Great, Raines being a I'Cie all ready jacked him up, but, having that Zannacross Crystal seems to doubled his power!

" James chuckles grimly as he aims his bow at Raines and says,"

Oh believe me Hope, the power of a true Advanced Stage Curse Seal Crystal is a lot more than doubling one's power."

With that he fires a barrage of energy arrows only for Raines to bat them away before Hope gets anxious and says,"

Great, just when things did not look hopeless enough!"

Doug hears this and laughs before saying,"

Ah tough it up kid, you're not allowed to be hopeless when your name is Hope! Raines may be jacked up with a lot of power, but the dark side won't stop us from kicking his and his masters ass! All right tough guy, warm up is over! Hammer of Might!

" With this Doug goes to unleash a powerful attack on his opponent, however Raines then shows off his speed before he quickly takes to the air with his new wings and then instantly counters by extending his larger hand and having it grab Doug's right shoulder hard! Doug only has the time to form a shocked expression on his face before he says,"

What the, Ah!" With that Raines instantly smashes Doug in to the nearest wall before he charges at Doug and has the claws on his other hand extend and sharpen before he says,"

Hahah, DIE!!" He then prepares to impale Doug, only for Link to get in Raines way as he says,

" Don't think your adding a single good soul to the lives you ruined!"

With that Link quickly unleashes a fully charged whirlwind slash attack and it's powerful enough to make Raines recoil in pain! Mario and Luigi then get in front of Link as the red plumber tightens his fist and says," That's a right, you guys have caused enough trouble and while I am sorry for your situation mister Raines, we can't let this crazy stuff go on! Ready Luigi?"

His brother nods as he says,

" Got it bro!" With this fire comes out of the Mario brothers gloves before they then say," Ultra Fire Storm! "

With that Mario and Luigi jump to both sides of Raines before they unleash a barrage of massive red and green fire balls at their enemies! Raines tries to block them all with his wings, but is shocked to find the attack is more powerful then he thought! Raines grimaces as he says,

" You worthless fools, you won't break through my power! Huh?"

He is shocked to see Sonic looking serious as he is charging at him before he says,"

Think we are to slow to keep up with your fancy powers? Think again, Sonic Wind!"

With this Sonic spins around Raines so fast he creates a tornado of blue energy that lifts Raines up in to the air, before in a instant Kirby smashes in to him with his Stone power right in the back, as Shadow smashes him in the chest and Knuckles punch's him in the leg! Raines grunts off theses attacks before he says,"

You all may fight quite well for the odd group you are, but never the less you will die!

Demonic Rays!"

With that Raines flies higher in to the air as he unleashes a barrage of red energy blasts from his wings, and the good guys move fast to avoid being fried! As Ben sees Luigi nearly get caught by one of the rays and goes flying by the explosion are hero gets tense as he says,"

Damn it, even if Raines is fighting against his will, if we let this go on this is going to get messy

." Ezan just chuckles and says," Really Ben, that was obvious from the start. Get it together, you not paying attention will cause lives to be lost if you don't get to it. Now then, is there any possible way to break the mark of a I'Cie?"

Lighting responds with," No, it's impossible, the only way to break free from one's focus, is death. So, time to give Raines what he wants, his freedom from this twisted world! "

With this she jumps and goes to slash at Raines, and as her former ally blocks her thrust with his wings before Dysley laughs and says,"

Freedom? You will never grasp your freedom you sad child. Freedom is a illusion in it's entirely. Humans, and all other life in this dimension, they think they have free will, but there choices are always bound to what is available to them. The powerless have no choice no matter what, but to submit to fate, no matter what their heart desires! Mere heretics, lowly bugs will never be able to break out of the will of their masters, struggling to resist only serves as amusement!

"Snow then jumps up and tries to punch Raines as he says,"

Your wrong Dysley! We all choose our own fate! No matter what we are born in to, we have the power to decide how are life leads! You think that you and the Fal'Cie can just dictate how this entire world and everything in it goes, but you're going to learn once and for all that your control is not as absolute as you, GUH!"

In a instant Raines attacks Snow with his wings and cuts him all over before blasting him back with a Ruin spell form his hand before then batting Lighting 's blade out of her hand and grabbing her by the throat! As he tries to choke Lighting to death Mateus laughs and says

," What a foolish girl, your dream of escaping fate is useless! Your desire of a better future is nothing but a fantasy that is about to be crushed! A mere human like you cannot outwit a god, now die for defying fate! Huh?

" He sees Raines was about to blast Lighting through the chest before Ben quickly shows that he is not just sitting on the side lines before he warps in front of Raines and punches him so hard in the face that the pawn of the darkness goes flying in to the ground and as the entire space ship shakes before Ben then says,"

Don't think we are just going to expect what the likes of you scum say! Fate is not unchangeable, we have the power to decide how are lives go!

"Mateus just shrugs and says,"

That may be, but will you decide that your life will be one that ruins the lives of others? My, such a heartless hero. "

With this Ben glares at the former emperor before he says," Don't think your little taunts will work on me Mateus, I dealt with worse then you."

Mateus then looks angry as he says," You keep looking down on me, not a wise choice since it's just going to make your end all the worse! You would be better off being the tools that your suppose to be, then continuing this pathetic farce!"

Sazh then says," Nothing personal man, but I don't really trust any job benefits from what you're offering! We won't be fallowing the game plan that are Focus has if it means screwing over all the people of Cocoon!

" Vanille nods and says," Yes, we are not going to do what you or are Focus commands, but what is right! Even if we can't save ourselves, at least we will save everyone else! "

Snow clutches his fist hard as he says,"

That's right, it's not our Focus we should listen to, it's the wish of Serah and even Raines! We will save Cocoon no matter what!"

Raines then gets up and says," It's too late, you can't, huh?" All of a sudden Ezan appears in front of Raines looking bored as he says,"

If your all serious about it then just do it all ready, Delta Ray Edge!"

With this Ezan quickly unleashes a triple slash in a triangle formation on his targets chest before Raines has blood gush out and yell in pain! Hope winces at this and says,

" Raines, it feels so wrong, having to kill someone forced to fight against his will."

Fang looks at Raines and has her eyes narrow before she says,

" Feel sorry for him all you want, if your too afraid to get the job done your going to all be screwed! Bah, just want to cop out and do what is best for Cocoon? Count me out! If you all want to wish a way out of this mess then I'll go it alone!

"Vanille looks distressed as she says," Fang, what are you saying?"

Fang's odd blue mark on her shoulder before her magical energy forms and she says,"

Damn it, let Cocoon get what s coming to it! They all hate us for being I'Cie, so why not let them get what is coming to them?"

Ben eyes Fang as he says," Well, I don't know, because it's kind of wrong in the worse possible way?"

Fang grows bitter as she says," Right or wrong, I don't care! I rather become a mass murder then see what is most important to me become a Cie'th! You turn in to a CIe'th, and there is never going to be a way to turn back! I won't let it end that way, no matter what! If none of you have the nerve to go through with are focus then I'll do it all by myself and smash Cocoon and all of the pains like you all that won't leave us alone in to the sun!

Come now, Bahamut!

"With this Fang has a magical orb form out of her chest, before it floats up in to the air and shatters, before everyone sees a humanoid red and purple humanoid dragon fly out and roar! As it extends its red claws and wings extend before Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

" Is, that suppose to be Bahamut? Talk about, a shabby imitation."

Cloud shrugs and says," Well, it does look a little off, but, it's just a difference between worlds, more then usual I guess.'

Dysley laughs and says," You Grand Pulse rat, still trying after all this time to defy destiny? If you would just let fulfill your true role, your pain would be over at last.'

Fang then gets determined as she says,"

I have a better idea of how to end my pain, destroying all of you! Now, Gestalt mode!"

With that Fang jumps up before Bahamut transforms in to a kind of jet before Fang lands on her Eidolon Avatar before they fly high in to the air and the top of the jet form of Bahamut then stores a massive amount of energy before Fang says,

It all ends now, Mega Flare!

" With that Fang unleashes a massive purple beam right at Dysley, only for Raines to bat it in to the sky!

Mateus laughs and says," What, you thought your power was enough? Enough of this joke!

"James fixes takes a deep breath as he says,

" It's clear that we will need just a tad more firepower to get out of this situation.

" Vincent then walks up before he takes out something form his pocket and says,"

I'll bring out that firepower now. Come forth, Bahamut Zero!"

With this Vincent takes out a red summon Materia gem in his pocket before green and red orbs from around him before they become a bigger light, that heads in to the air before forming a green yellow and blue dragon with six wings from out! Seeing the advanced form of the dragon king pop out Fang is shocked as she says,

" What, they can summon to? Well ill be, not bad.' Bahamut Zero roars before it looks at the Bahamut Fang is riding on before Vincent's summon chuckles and says,

" Strange, you almost look like a dragon. What kind of odd dragon are you?"

Fang's Bahamut 's just roars back and says,"

I am Bahamut, the king of dragons!" This angers Bahamut Zero as it says,"

How dare you try to mock me, you disgusting impostor! You don't even look like a dragon! I am the true Bahamut, I won't let some pathetic imitator deface me! "

With that Fang says," Hey, what are you, HEY!!"

In a instant Bahamut Zero shows just what it thinks of Fang's summon as it flies over and lashes at it with its tail with such force, that Fang sees her avatar get sliced in half! The bottom half of Bahamut goes crashing to the ground and Fang is hurled off her summon and lands near the others as Vanille says,"

Fang! Are you ok!?" Fang sees Bahamut shatter before Bahamut Zero roars above before looking furious and says,"

I'll be all right, if my so called allies stop attacking me!"

Ben chuckles nervously and says,

" Er, sorry about that, summons does have wills of their own after all."

Vincent nods and just folds his arms as he says,"

Bahamut Zero is like all of the other variations of the king of summons, he does not take being insulted very well."

Mateus laughs and says," How amusing, you expect to defeat us when you're still lashing out at each other? Your hearts can't ever unite as one, and that is why your scattered hearts will one by one be swallowed up by the darkness!"

With that Raines flies up to try and attack Bahamut Zero but the summon creature just flies higher in to the air and extends its winds before it glows and says,

" Swallow this cretin, Terra Flare!

" With that Bahamut Zero unleashes a massive energy beam, three times the size of the blast Fang's Bahamut unleashed, before it hits the charging Raines, and causes a massive explosion in the sky, that has enough force to blast back the surrounding Sanctum ships and send the weaker ones crashing down to the ground merely from the attacks shockwave! Snow just whistles as he sees Bahamut Zero roar in triumph before returned back to his summon dimension Snow says,"

Damn, you guys really don't play around."

Ezan chuckles and says," Of course not. Enemies must taken down with as much force as needed. It's up to how much the hostile wishes to endure that decides how much force is needed to be used. And now it's time for the current opponent to decide how far he wants this to go. Even if his mind can't decide, his body still will."

With that everyone sees from the smoke Raines land on the ground, with his chest having a hole from the Terra Flare and most of his wings shattered! As he lands he screams in pain and coughs up blood before he says," I don't wish to die, a Fal'Cie slave. Just, finish me now, before I have more sins to burden me. Just, RAHH!!"

With this he loses control over his body before he gets back up and goes to charge at the good guys, only for Ben to sigh as he says,

" Raines, I am sorry for this. I won't let your desire be neglected! Shinning Flare Slash!"

With this in a flash Ben has the energy around the Star Sword surge before he defects the energy blast Raines fires at him, and then with a burst of speed impales him right through his chest! Raines then coughs up blood before the Zannacross Symbol on his head is shattered! Raines just widens his eyes and says,

" Thank you, Ben Auro.

"Lighting then says," Raines, what a fool."

Aqua then looks amazed as she says,"

The Star Sword, did it purify Raines of the darkness controlling him? The power it has, truly is amazing. "

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Yup, and the boss can weld it like a master by now Aqua! Well, looks like this battle is over, with out to much hassle."

Fang then glares at Hiryuumon and says,"

It would have been a lot smoother if most of you Enji actually did something instead of just standing still gawking like idiots!"

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Easy lady, it's not as simple as it looks. At such a high speed battle you can't all just jump in at once.

" Squall nods and says," If we don't coordinate are attacks well in such a high speed battle we could end up hitting each other, and doing more harm than good.

" Lighting just shrugs and says," Whatever, at least this is done."

Raines chuckles as he says,

" Ironic is it not? The only thing I wanted was a moment of triumph. How it ends, is not important. Hero's, just do what you know is right, trust yourselves, gack, and please, save Cocoon! "

Ben looks solemn as he says," Don't worry Raines, we will."

Lighting nods and says," Yes, no matter what are focus is, we will not be tools, not anymore!"

Dysley just snickers again and says," I think I had enough of your delusions, time for you all to be forced to see reality!"

With that his eyes glow, before all of a sudden Raines's entire body turns to crystal!

"Everyone is alarmed as Cloud says,"

It's, like how that girl in Eden Hall looked. Does this mean that, huh? No!"

Everyone is horrified to then see Raines shatter! As the remains of Cid Raines crystal fragments then float in to the sky Dysley laughs and says,"

Do you now understand that meddling in divine will just leans to unending agony? Can't you see that your foolish acts just cause more harm than good?

" Ben then glares angrily at the leader of Cocoon before his energy explodes and he says,"

Enough! Galenth Dysley, all I see now is that you're an insane monster who thinks nothing of people! And this ends right now!

"With that he bursts at Dysley and tries to stab him through, only for the Primmarch to instantly block his thrust with another energy barrier! Ben sees his foe looking right at him and laughing as he says,"

To think that the celestial ones would have chosen you to enforce there will, is illogical. There is no way a mere human like you can bring salvation to this rotten plane of existence, I'll see to it that such a mistake is verified here and now!"

All of a sudden Ezan in a flash is behind the Sanctum leader before he says,

' Such arrogance, your words are just empty threats since you no longer have any disposable pawns to throw at us! No matter what power you weld, you're finished!"

With that Ezan slashes at Dysley, and puts so much power in to his slash that Dysley is shocked to see Ezan break through his energy barrier ! Dysley moves his head away just in time to avoid losing it, but still gets sliced in the cheek! He then gets angry and says,

" I seen firsthand that you Enji are not to be underestimated. However, you shawl all be purged by the divine will!"

Ezan then sees the cut he made on his enemy, and his shocked to see that instead of blood the gash is sparking! He then says,"

What is this? You, you're not human."

Dysley chuckles and says,"

Sad little tool, when did I ever say I was? Perish the thought, I am so much MORE then that!

"With that the robotic owl that Dysley had around form before all of a sudden appears and flies in to his chest, before a explosion of holy energy blasts Ben and Ezan back! Dysley then floats up in the air once more and says,"

Now heretics, see the true face of divine will! "

With that Dysley shocks everyone, as his body begins to transform! Seeing the pope of Cocoon's head grow larger and larger just gets Ben to step back as he says," What the hell is this guy?"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Seems pretty obvious to me, nothing but trouble."

Everyone then gets disturbed to see a surge of light blind them, before in a second Dysley has transformed! To everyone's horror, now their eyes seem to be showing a massive black robotic face glaring right at them with two massive blue hands with golden claws, and a body that seems to be glued to the ground! This monstrous form has odd armor hanging around its head, before it opens up, only to see many more smaller upside down white pure white doll like heads sticking out!

Ben just takes a deep breath and says,

" Really, REALLY? I thought when Xehamaru busted out of his Havoc disguise that was disturbing, but this is, well, I don't even know what the hell this is! Just when you think you finally seen everything all of a sudden a pope transforms in to a freaking, Decepticon pope or something!

" Luigi just gulps as he sees there new large enemy give a wide grin with his sharp teeth before he says,

Well, that guy was right about something, he is sure not a human now!"

Yoshi then nods and says,"

Yoshi may have felt a little bad about beating up a old man before, but now I don't have to feel bad at all because he is just one evil dodo head monster!"

Mateus sees his ally finish his transformation and just raises a eyebrow as he says,

" My, this is not what I expected, how revolting and tasteless a form. "

Dysley laughs and says,"

You now see the true face of divine wrath? I told you, I am above such weaklings as humans, I am a Fal'Cie!

Hahaha, Galenth Dysley was just a front that was connived to make you humans more relaxed. I am truly Barthandleus, Voice of the Sanctum and Lord Sovereign of the Cocoon Fal'Cie!" Aqua gasps as she says,"

So, this is what a Fal'Cie is truly like? So much for great benevolence.

" Doug chuckles and says

," Got that right Aqua, this guy looks nothing like a saint and every bit like a monster! Now I really don't get how anyone ever "appointed " a giant pile of heads to be a leader of anything!"

Dysley, or more like Barthandleus chuckles and says,"

As if there was ever a choice, the humans of Cocoon are smart enough to not question their masters judgment! Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave them light. You begged us to purge your fears for you, did it not come to pass? If what the majority desires is not utter total destruction, then why should we not grant there wish?"

Ben then gets furious as he says,"

Damn it Bart whatever, is that the best excuse you can give? Even if there are a lot of crazy short sited death seekers out there, that's not what everyone wants freak!"

Lighting nods as she gets ready to fight and says,"

Us humans are not just pets even if you think that's all we are Barthandleus! It's time we cut your leash at last!"

Barthandleus forms a massive snarl as he says,"

ENOUGH!! Humans don't have the will to depend on themselves, they desire someone to think for them! You beg for are rule, only to now you spurn are consul? Its time all of you flawed beings learn your place! "

With that Link charges at the new shape of his enemy before he says,"

No, it is you who is going to learn how flawed you really are you robotic devil! "

With that Link jumps up and tries to bring the Master Sword down on Barthandleus 's wide head, only for his foe to respond with,

" I may not be perfect, but my power far exceeds that witch your mere flesh can contain!

"With that a blast of energy comes out of his eyes to intercept Link, and while the hero of time blocks with his Mirror Shield the blast still sends him flying! Mario catches him , before Cloud says,"

Well, it's clear this guy has more tricks up his sleeves then his claws and his shock value.

"Squall nods before he says,"

Even so, his rants have gone on long enough! He does not look very fast, flank him! "

With that he, Cloud, Zidane, and Lighting and Firion all charge at the Fal'Cie from different angles, before Cloud says, "

Your fun ends here, Braver!

" Cloud then performs his Limit Break as Squall attacks with Rough Divide, Zidane attacks with his Free Energy Dyane skill, Friron attacks with his Holy Lance, and Lighting attacks with her blitz's skill. However, the robotic pope of doom sees them coming and laughs and says,"

You will all taste ultimate agony for your arrogance, Thanatosian Smile!

"With that all of the villain's extra heads form creepy smiles, before all of them open there mouths and fires various elemental magic attacks out of them to intercept are heroes! All of the warriors are blasted back before Ben gets annoyed and says,

" Enough of this! I am not going to let the likes of you make this the end! "

Barthandelus glares at Ben and says,"

This is the end, the end of your era of foolishness Ben Auro! I will purge your ideals right out of your soul! You will know true terror! Destructo!

"With this Ben just chuckles as he says,"

Been there done that, not buying it freak. So I think I, huh? Are you kidding me?"

Ben is shocked once more before he sees Barthandelus's central head split open, only to reveal a large energy cannon! Ben is more shocked then scared as he says,"

What's with theses Fal'Cie anyway? Huh, whoa!"

He then sees Barthandleus unleash a massive dark blue energy blast right at him and Ben quickly says,

" Nice try, but I told you, it's not going to beat me! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben quickly unleashes his favorite and most powerful energy beam and manages to counter his enemy's blast right on time! The two beams collide and cause a shockwave before both opponents try to overpower each other!

Barthandleus just grunts in annoyance as he says,

" Humans are imperfect creatures, that are incapable of fixing there flaws. The only solution is to remove the source of the flaws forever! If you're truly trying to save the universe human, help bring the end of theses flawed species forever!"

Ben gets determined as he says,"

Like hell ill do that you ugly monstrosity! Humans, mortals may be flawed, but we still are able to grasp happiness in our lives! No being, wither it's you or Zannacross himself, no being, not even god can just decide that life is pointless! We all have our own dreams, and no one wants there life to be crushed for the cause of some selfish demented tyrant like you! You ruined enough people's lives, so now you're finished!

" With that Ben unleashes more power, and pushes his beam through his enemies! Barthandleus just snickers and says,"

Your resolve is baseless, your desires is pointless! Dreams are so fragile; they can be shattered in an instant! The fact that you depend on such things proves how weak you are! Huh?

" Ben shows how much he has had it with his opponent as he unleashes another surge of power to have his energy wave grow bigger before he says,

" I had enough of you! You think your understand how to control humans, when you don't understand anything about us at all! Time you pay for underestimating me and my dreams so much Barthandleus! You may think of them as nothing but are hopes and dreams is what makes every person what they want to be! I won't let you crush anyone else's dream again!

"Ben then has his Shinryukenha nearly up to the odd robotic foe's cannon slash head before Barthandleus unleashes more energy, only to find it's not working before he says," What, how can this be?

" Ben gives a confident grin as he says,"

Oh it can and it WILL be Barthandleus! You may be powerful, but not powerful enough to stop me! And now, your, AHH!!"

Ben was about to prepare to unleash another surge of power, before all of a sudden a magical symbol appears behind him and a large dark blue sphere of energy blasts Ben in the back and sends him hurling in to the ground! As everyone sees Barthandleus 's Destructo beam now go in to the sky and cause an explosion before Hiryuumon says,

" Boss! What happened? Did that jerk sneak another attack in? Huh, whoa!"

He goes rushing up to his pal, before he sees the ground before him glow before jumping back just in time before avoiding being impaled by an erupting spike of pure dark energy! He and those around him then hear Mateus unleash a cold laugh before they see the demonic man floating above them all with his magical energy surging as he says,"

That would be me digital rat. I told you, you will pay severely for not taking me seriously. Now, while my comrade is quite, pitiful I can't allow you to destroy him till my plans are completed. Nice try Ben Auro, but it's useless. Brute strength can't reformat the universe, only the absolute true power of Zannacross can truly bring about the ultimate order, and make the perfect existence a reality! "

Doug gets annoyed as he says,"

That's it, I can't stand hearing another stuck up freak talk about how he hates everything! Punk, think you're a hotshot? Let's see how crafty you are when you're not hitting a man in the back!

"With that he in a flash Doug appears behind the evil emperor and tries to unleash a powerful blow to his enemies neck, but he is stopped in his tracks when all of a sudden a magical purple demonic symbol appears right in front of Doug and glows before Doug says,

" What the, GUH!!"

Doug is instantly shocked with a powerful amount of energy before Mateus grins and says,

" How truly pathetic you are to think I would let myself be so open? Your impulses led your self's right in to my trap, and now you're going to regret standing in my way clown!"

Doug glares at his foe as he struggles to counter the pain from the trap before he winces and says,"

God damn pretty boy, ill smash your, huh? Oh hell!"

All of a sudden Doug sees purple energy spheres, that look like magical land mines form around Doug before Mateus grins with diabolical intent and says,"

Silence trash!"

With that he taps the ground with his specter before his mines blow up, and send Doug smashing in to the ship's computer terminal, and go through it! Mateus laughs and says,"

You bugs really think you can overthrow kings? More and more, you just keep adding up things to pile up your suffering all the more! Rats like Ben and Firion, I had enough with rats like you lot standing in the way of my grand ambitions!

"Mario, Sonic, Link, and Kirby then surround Mateus before Sonic looks annoyed and says,

" Is that so chuckles? Well, maybe the universe is tired of you and your band of psychos causing mess after mess with your not so grand ambitions! "

Mateus turns to Sonic and says,"

So, you're all friends of Ben Auro? You really believe fallowing that weak willed buffoon will lead you all to your salvation?"

Kirby shrugs before he says,

" I don't know what salvation is you meanie! But I do know that Ben is are friend, and we not only want to help him out, but stop you bad men from causing so much bad stuff for everyone!

"Mateus just closes his eyes before he says,"

I see. Well, my condolences, you're all utterly hopeless so I will relive you of your worthless lives right now!"

With this the villain raises his specter in to the air before dozens of purple energy beams come out and home in on the members of the Justice Force! Seeing Kirby narrowly defect the blast coming his way by using his Mirror power and seeing Barthandleus having his faces all begin to glow he then says,

" Damn it, this is quickly getting out of hand. We have to stop playing on their stage our it's going to be even more difficult to get through this."

Barthandleus chuckles as he says," Get through this Enji? Its time you see how clear it is, that there is absolutely no way any of you will survive this!

Baptism in Ruin!"

With this the Fal'Cie glows before the ground shakes, and guns appear all around his body before he unleashes energy beams at every angle, and blasts most of the Enji and the others before they can react! As lots of screams of anguish are heard Sazh is clutching his burning leg before he uses healing magic to fix it and he says,"

Man, I can't take many more of this guys outbursts!

"Hope nods as he says,

" I don't get it. Why does Barthandleus even need us when he has the power to destroy Cocoon all by himself?

"His responds is an angry growl from the cruel ruler before the villain says,"

You humans and your attention spans, it's so exasperating. Like I said, no matter how much power I or any Fal'Cie weld, we are powerless to go against are primary programming. We can only lead others to fulfill are desire, hence the whole purpose for creating I'Cie!"

Ben chuckles as he gets back up and says,"

So, you don't even have the will to do what you really want? For how advanced you I'Cie are, even Sigma and all of the Reploids are all more advanced than your kind!"

His responds is," Silence! Don't think you can mock me! We, merely need beings with unlimited potential to fulfill are desire. And if only you lot were not so fragile the divine will would have been fulfilled! Yes, to slay Orphan, and become Ragnarok, you need more focus! You can run, but you cannot hide from your fate!"

Lighting gets up and says,"

We are not running, or hiding! We are here because we are tired of running!"

Barthandleus laughs and says,"

You act like your group's hearts are all acting as one. But if that were the case, then this would not be happening! The one named Sazh has all ready witnessed the truth, and this truth is that the two from Pulse brought this suffering on all of you! The Focus to destroy Cocoon was all ready given to the ones named Orbea Dia Vanille, and Orbea Dia Fang during the time of the war of Transgression!"

The unaware I'Cie as well as the other heroes are shocked to hear this as Snow says,"

What the, no way, that's impossible!"

Sazh sighs and says," Trust me man, it's very possible. "

Fang then looks confused as she says,

" What the blazes is this freak talking about? I, have not remembered anything since about are focus since we awoke! Right Vanille?"

Her red haired companion looks pained as she says,"

Well, to be honest, I never forgot. I just pretended to forget so we would not have to hurt anymore. But, it did not work out that way."

Barthandleus laughs madly and says,

" You pitiful I'Cie that have forgotten your Focus, or more like pretend to think you can ignore it! Ragnarok is the beast you must become to lay waste to Cocoon. You had the Focus cross your mind, one of you WILL fulfill your destiny! You almost did fulfill your Focus and destroy Cocoon centuries ago Fang, but your doubts made you weak, and now we will try this again! You will be enraged by the deaths of theses Enji, and you will slay Orphan, the Fal'Cie that fauns Eden, which in turn powers all of Cocoon! That is fate, it is your ONLY option!

" Snow then gets angry and says,

" Who said that's how it has to be? Sarah told us are Focus was to save Cocoon!"

Barthandleus snickers and says," That was her desire, nothing more! For it was her very Focus to bring the tools needed to fulfill are desire to fruition! She was nothing but another cog in the machine of fate, just like all of you!

" Snow then gets distraught as he says,

" No, this means, that, we really have no choice but to destroy Cocoon?"

Ben sighs with annoyance and says,

" Of course not! Focus blah, blah, Fal'Cie blah blah, stupid deluded robot pope blah blah, whatever! It's all nonsense, even if you think you have no choice it's not the end till you decide it's the end! "

Mateus laughs and says,"

Deluded words from a deluded man; this is all getting quite annoying.

" Ben nods and says,"

I agree, I am sick of both of your idiotic convoluted rants!

"He then releases a energy wave form his blade at Mateus that causes the villain to counter by having a energy spike erupt to intercept it, only for Mateus to be shocked to see Ben coming at him from above before Ben says

," Time for you to go back to hell you deluded tyrant! Huh, what the, oh good grief not again!"

Ben was about to try and finish Mateus, before all of a sudden he sees a barrage of swords coming for him and changes course, only to see none other than Tosen coming for him! Ben then sees Tosen prepare to slash him and blocks before the Titan member says,"

I won't allow that Ben Auro. I have stood idle long enough; you won't interfere with the formation of the new era!"

Ben just gets even more annoyed as he instantly remembers one of his former tormentors form his days " training" with Kira before he says,

" Tosen! So, you're along for the ride to? Whatever, I was always hoping I could pay you back for your excuse of a training session!

"With that he kicks Tosen in the gut and then roundhouse kicks Tosen in the head to send the foe flying! Tosen stabilizes himself in midair and says,

" Your skills have improved, but you're nowhere near the level of Lord Judicar! You will never win, ill see to it that you never pester us again!"

Ezan gets along side Ben and grins as he says,"

That's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you traitor. You're not running away this time Tosen. Even if that interloper from before joins the fight, you, Mateus and this Fal'Cie all combined are nothing but a trio of annoyances!

" Tosen chuckles and says,"

Ezan, so calm, even when you're so oblivious, the foolish pride of a warrior. I wonder if you all still think you can brush me aside, when I show you what power I really have? AH, and even without that, your mistaken Ezan. Not only do we have the advantage in power, but numbers as well!"

Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

Throw all of the Necrocalcous and Titan soldiers you want at us, it's still going to be, whoa!"

Ben's speech is interrupted when he sees a pair of energy blasts go flying past him! He then turns to the right and cringes as he sees none other than the Regent along with the rest of the Innovator units! The large black mobile armor is all ready transforming from its craft mode to battle form as its revenge seeking pilot giggles creepy from its intercom and says,

" Ah, there you are, Ben Auro! Though you could just run away? I am not done with you yet! You won't escape my vengeance!"

Hiling then laughs as she says," You can prolong the hunt all you want Enji, it just makes me enjoy this more!"

Ezan just raises a eyebrow as he says," More member of your " fan club" eh Ben?"

Ben face palms and says,"

More or less. Sigh, figures that this is the only time girls are crazy for me. Er, well, this is just getting exasperating. "

Ezan sees that various mobile suits are now approaching on all sides before he says,

" Indeed, not only are we surrounded, but we are fighting on a battle field that are enemies have absolute control over. Well, it's still all amounts to a warm up, even if they throw another battalion are way."

Ben sighs and says," Don't talk like that Ezan, its getting hard to breath hear as it is."

Mateus then laughs once more as he says,"

See now the true face of power Enji? The forces of the dark side are overwhelming. Are wrath will continue to squeeze tighter and tighter, till your light along with all others are crushed!" Ben then powers up again before he says,"

Dream on, bring on every member of the Zannacross Empire you got, and we will keep fighting till the end!

Doug grins and says," I agree with you on that bro, all the demons and idiots in the universe can come at us, we will keep busting their heads till we get the message sent! "

Mateus chuckles and says," I can see it's quite clear that we will never resolve this debate with words. That's find, resolving this with brutality will be a perfect message to all who continue to stand in are way!

" Ben and the others see the mobile suits all preparing to fire before Hope panics and says,"

Oh great, they look like they won't care to blow up the entire ship to fry us!

"Snow just grins and says,"

Don't worry kid, heroes always prevail, even in the worse odds! Still, theses odds are rather tough.

" Knuckles then says," Hey Shadow, think you can warp us out with Chaos Control again?"

Shadow dodges another blast from Barthandleus before saying,"

I don't know if I have enough breathing room to pull it off, till I can stand still for a second without being blasted! "

Zidane nods and chuckles nervously before he says,"

It is starting to get just a little stuffy in here. Even while we can still win, it might be a little easier, and a little less painful if we change the stage a bit?"

Squall nods and says," Agreed, lets fall back and regroup so we can get this done smoother.

" Senel then ducks to avoid another laser barrage from Barthandleus before he says,"

Um, sure, but, how?"

Barthandleus cackles again and says," Have you not realized it by now Enji? There is no escape! We control everything on this world, your only option is to embrace death! So at long last, you rebel's must once and for all see the, GUH!!!"

Barthandleus's rant was interrupted as a barrage of missiles come at him and blasted him in the back of his large head! He then swerves his awkward body around and says," What the duce? Who dares, GUH!!"

He then gets shut up once more as a barrage of high density plasma blasts explode in his face! Are hero's then look up and most of them are relieved to see none other than the Neo High-Wind flying right for the Palameica star-ship, with the Invincible, the Great Fox, the Draconis, and the Ptolemaios all behind Cid's vessel!

Ben grins as he sees the Enji fleet, and the Arwing 's and Gundam 's guarding them all blasting and slashing the PISCOM and Zannacross units trying to get in there way before Cid shows he appear to hear what the Fal'Cie tyrant just said before he opens up his vessels intercom and says,"

Hey guys, looks like you could use some help! Theses pucks thought they could outfox us, but it was a treat reminding theses jokers who the true aces in the cosmos are!

" Cloud just chuckles and says,"

Nice one Cid. Now, we could use a shift in are mission plan so how about a pick up?"

Cid responds with opening a direct channel to his friend before saying,

" Finally, broke through that dumb jamming! All right Cloud, tell you and your boys to get ready to move quick!

" With that Ben sees his well acquitted ride through worlds try and fly alongside the Palameica before Ben says,

" Well, looks like it's time to take a time out."

Tosen sees this and says," What is this? Admitting at last your own powerless and trying to run? Up surd, you won't escape now! Flare!"

Tosen then unleashes a powerful magical blast at Ben only for Ben to slice it in half before he grins and says,

" This is not retreating Tosen, it's just, taking a time out before we resume beating all of you idiots in to submission. Don't worry, once we have room to go all out, then ill resume thrashing you!"

Tosen gets furious as his magical aura explodes and says," Don't think this is a game, you lived long enough Ben Auro!"

Mateus nods and says,

" Yes, there is no escaping me Enji! I'll make you suffer till you beg for death hero! The one who will end your legacy is me! Huh?"

All of a sudden before anyone can comment further all of a sudden a new demonic voice booms out the words of,"

No, the one who will rid the Master of this pest, is ME!! Your mine Ben Auro!!

" All of a sudden everyone sees an explosion of dark energy to the right, before Ben sees a figure take a massive leap from the nearest Nova Crusher, and in a second land on the command deck with a ground shaking thud before he is shocked to see its none other than Nightmare!

At once the Azure demon knight has his large blade glow before he laughs and says,"

Yes, I have been waiting for this day Ben Auro! I got held up when that giant beast below wanted to test his might. That Fal'Cie beast may be the king of beasts, but putting him in place was only a warm up for this awaited day! Hahaha, I knew you would come searching for a way for victory that dose not exist, and now it's time you see your place is through my sword hero! There is no escape from my wrath, this place shawl be your grave! "

Mario strokes his mustache tensely as he says,"

Mamma mia, this is getting a little crazy!"

Ben groans and says,"

Good greif, Nightmare to? Ok, this is getting freaking ridiculous! That's it, let's get out of here before anyone else shows up!"

Nightmare just gets enraged as he says,"

You dare decline my challenge you cur? I won't allow you to decline my challenge, not after I waited this long to redeem my honor!My arrival was delayed since I was searching this world for more energy to harvest, but no greater energy is worth absorbing then your soul! "

He then charges at Ben before Ben responds by saying,"

Everyone just wait a second! If your craving to carve me up that badly then deal with my stunt doubles! Shadow Clones!"

With this Ben unleashes a dozen shadow clones and they instantly go to charge at Tosen and Nightmare before the Zannacross Inquisitor scoffs and says,

" Don't think cheap imitators can overwhelm me clown! Huh, guh!"

He instantly goes to impale the closest Ben, only for the clone to explode and blast Nightmare back! Another clone then crackles with lighting before it unleashes a wave of electricity to paralyze Nightmare! The demonic knight screams in fury as he says,

" Not just normal clones, clever runt, but it won't stop me!"

Ben shrugs and says," We will see about that, everyone let's get out of here!"

Fang sees the Neo Highwind open its hanger doors before she says," Are we sure we can trust theses blokes?

"Lighting shrugs and says,"

Any place is better than here so let's just move it! Huh?"

The I'Cie then see Barthandleus rotating his ugly mug there way before all of his faces are laughing and he says,"

Do you think you can just run once more I'Cie? There is no release, no end to your suffering till you embrace your fate and destroy Orphan! Only death can lead to true salvation, and if it takes making you see that death is your only escape then so be it! Thanatosian L, GUHH!!

"He is about to bombard all in his site once more, till Doug appears to smash his right most face in before grinning and says,"

How about you quit your holy sermon, no one cares to listen freak! Come on, let's, huh? "

He then sees the main head on Barthandleus split open before more cannons appear and he says,"

Arrogant human, ill atomize you to nothingness! Desucto!

" He then is about to blast Doug to kingdom come before Aqua in a flash appears in front of Doug and says,"

I don't think so, Streaming Reflection! "

With that Aqua releases a powerful blue barrier around her and Doug that absorbs Barthandleus's energy blast and reflects back on the deranged pope before hitting him and destroying his left faces and the pauldron and ailette that was on his armor! As an explosion blasts out of the Fal'Cie Doug chuckles and says,"

Whoa, thanks Aqua, forgot how many guns he has hidden up his, whoa!"

Aqua just grabs Doug by the shoulder as she says," Thanks me when we are not about to be shoot fifty times at once! Come on!

" With that everyone quickly makes their way in to the ship and as Sonic gets on the ship he grins and says,"

Latter guys, enjoy the intermission before we kick your rears!"

Mateus is livid with rage as he says,"

Think we will just let you go? I won't allow it, Meteor!"

With that the villain with snakes in his hair raises his specter before a barrage of energy meteors rain down! As James Vincent and Ben shoot the coming meteors out of the sky James says,"

Damn it, we won't be able to get away without taking critical damage at this rate! Ben then gets tense as he sees Tosen and Nightmare breaking out of Ben's trap before he says,"

Well, we have no choice, fighting full power here is going to get ugly, but we are out of options! Huh?

" all of a sudden he sees a poking sensation before he sees Kirby is nudging him. The pink star warrior smiles and says,"

Don't worry Ben, I'll make it so that the bad guys won't be able to fallow us! "

Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

You sure Kirby, all on your own?

" Kirby smiles and says," Yup! Just tell everyone to close the doors and ill fallow you! "

Ben sighs and says," Well, if your sure you can do it Kirby, then all right. Let's go!"

With that everyone goes inside and Kirby jumps out just as the doors close!

Nightmare and Tosen land a second later before Nightmare sees Kirby looking defiant and getting amused as he says,"

What kind of joke is this? You think you can stand in the way of my retribution marshmallow? Ill smash you with one foot! You truly are a fool if you think you're stronger than me! Huh?" He is shocked to see Kirby take out a mega phone before he grins and says,"

You may be stronger than me, but are you louder?" Tosen just raises his sword as he says,"

What nonsense are you going on with now you, AHHH!!"

In an instant Kirby shows everyone in the area just how "infamous" his singing skills are as he yells at the top of his lungs, and unleashes a tune so loud, and so painful that all of the villains in the area are paralyzed with a immense amount of pain! As Kirby keeps singing Mateus is forced to clutch his ears as he says,"

What is this? Insolent cretin, kill it all ready!" Nightmare yells in fury as he says,"

Vermin, the only thing I want to hear is your anguish!

"With that Nightmare tries to slice Kirby in two before Kirby jumps out of the way! He then sees that his pals are getting away and keeps holding his microphone in one hand and takes out a warp star in the other to fallow them! Ben and co see this outside a window and Ezan just looks shocked as he says,

Well, can't say I expected that. Still, I give him credit for being so bold.

"Ben chuckles and says," No kidding, it's a little unorthodox all right but the little guy just gave us are ticket out of here! Er, almost. "

He then sees that some of the Innovator Mobile suits are able to be immune to Kirby's singing as the Regent extends its claws and says,"

No, not again! You're not escaping again Ben Auro! I will kill you! Huh, get out of my way!

" She was about to slam in to the Neo-Highwind, only for the 00 Raiser Gundam to intercept her with its GN Sword! As it struggles to keep its enemy at bay Setsuna says,"

I won't allow you to reach them! "

Louise gets furious as she says," No, out of my way!"

As she tries to rip her opposition to scrap metal seeing the Gundam move faster then she can attack she just gets more and more vicious in her attacks! Cid sees this and then sees the other mobile suits and enemy war ships going all out before he chuckles and says,

" To bad freaks, shows over! Deploy the Solar Flare!

"With that his ship deploys a small red orb, just as the others do, before a second later a massive flash of light blasts out, and blinds all of the unaware enemies! Being blinded just makes Nightmare's rage increase as he says,"

No, they're desperate tricks won't save them! "

Mateus then snarls as he says,"

No, I refuse to allow them to make a fool of me! "

With that he raises his specter once more, before his magical energy flares up and he fires a beam of dark energy in to the sky! This instantly causes the sky to turn dark, before a powerful tornado at once descends in to the direction that he remembers the Enji are in! Ben sees this storm of dark magic rapidly coming for him as he says,"

Damn it, they really are going to throw everything at us?

" Firion nods and says,

" The Emperor always was a master of the arcadia arts, and now that he has made another pact with Zannacross his powers are even more intense! Whoa!

" Everyone is rocked around as their enemies storm catches them before Cid says,"

No way I am going to get trapped by a little wind! Chewey, punch the Limit Burst!"

His new wookie crew-member roars before pushing a few buttons, before the ship uses its full power to blast out of the magical tornado's grip! The other airships are able to get out thanks to this, and by the time the villains are able to see again, the hero's are gone!

Nightmare smashes the ground with his large mutated claw and says,"

Blast them, they are gone! Tosen, how could you lose them, you don't even see!"

Tosen cracks his neck as he says," I, was still reeling from that blob's noise, sorry. However, I think I sensed the direction where they went.

"Mateus recovers and looks livid as he says,

" If you are so sure, then follow them this instant! We cannot be seen as failures to Damonus, I hope you understand why?"

Tosen nods as he says,"

Rest assured, the will of Master Judicar will be fulfilled, and all who stand in the way to the new era will perish! "

With that Tosen instantly takes to the air before going after the Enji before Nightmare chuckles and says,

" No matter how long you prolong this Ben Auro, your going to die sooner or later! And ill see that you die NOW!! Huh? Out of my way!"

With this Nightmare is about to take off, before he sees that the Lindblum and the rest of the Clavery units are in his way! the current commander activates the intercom and says,

" You demons, we won't be ruled by you as your playthings any longer!"

The massive ship then fires its main particle cannon at Nightmare, only for the villein to bat it away with one hand before he says,

" HAH! You think you worms can stand in my way? Ill teach you to deny me my vengeance! Terror Flame!

"With that Nightmare unleashes a massive blast of energy to blow a chunk of the Lindblum away with one shot before he unleashes a murderous bloody cry and goes to tear apart the Calvary Flag ship!

With that Mateus sees him and the Innavtor units blast apart the remainder of the Calavary forces and just sighs before he floats over and sits on the throne Dysley had before crossing his legs and saying,"

My, what a mess. Oh well, one must always plan for a turn of events. This is far from over anyway, they have no where to hide, and thanks to there predictable nature, it's all to easy to see what there next move will be. "

Barthandelus then glows before transforming in to his human form again, looking unharmed before shrugging and saying,"

With out a doubt. The I'Cie can run all they like, but unless there desire is to be a miserable Cie'th, they will return. The time is soon coming, when Orphan will meet its end, Cocoon will fall, and are glorious Maker will return! Oh how I waited for this moment for a eternally!

Mateus narrows his eyes and turns to the ruler of Sanctum before he says,"

Yes, and I have just felt like I have been waiting for one. So Dysley, your absolute sure that the energy released will be enough to free this Maker of yours?"

His responds is," Of course, Cocoon was painstaking calculated to insure that it would live up to its very purpose! Between the death of Orphan, and the millions of humans that will follow it to oblivion, the tribute will be more then succulent food for are creator. Yes, at last this worthless existence can end, and then the renaissance can begin ! You of the Zannacross Empire will be rewarded splendidly for this of course.

" Mateus smirks and says,"

Oh, but of course Dysley, but of course. Now then, just in case my comrades loose are prey, how about lets make them want to finish this battle post haste? After all, the Enji are not about to run when we still have there friends trapped in are web, incased in crystal and perfectly groomed for there vast energy to be used as sacrifices to insure that the day of revived for the god of, well, your beloved god is at hand."

The Fal'Cie overlord cackles and says,

" Indeed, after all they are all still humans and other pathetic spices blinded by there simple feelings! Yes, it's this powerless to control said feelings that will bring everything to a end. It is time to make a public announcement, to bring panic to Cocoon's populous. When news that the I'Cie are running amok and the 'Pulse invasion' has sabotaged every area of the government spreads to a populace already in the grip of panic, the people will be whipped in to a frenzy of terror -- and the ensuing orgy of violence will tear society apart! Such in madness will perfect order be installed!

" Mateus laughs and says," Sounds a little restrictive, after all if it was not for the trans dimensional divine seal that has protected this Orphan, we would have blown it and everything else to atoms by now. But, no doubt this will be an amusing show. Haha, Ben Auro, Firion, and all the other heroes keep thinking this universe is worth protecting. But when they see just how pointless protecting such worthless broken tools is, then they w

ill grasp the truth, right as they die! HAhah, so keep running Enji, the painful truth of your hopeless situation will catch up to you no matter where you go!

Ah, now, let's depart this vessel, I do believe it seems that its about to crash in to Cocoon since you went and killed the pilot."

With that he summons a portal of darkness and goes in to it as Dysley snickers and warps away as well, just before the warship they were on crashes in to Cocoon and causes the entire floating society to shake! However, for now we leave seeing how this effects Cocoon, and turn to see if Mateus 's assumption about are hero's is true, by now turning are view to them once more!

* * *

And that leads us back to the command deck of the Neo High-Wind where most of the good guys have gathered. The Lylat fleet has managed to just jet out of Cocoon and at the moment everyone has recovered after narrowly escaping there brutal enemies and we now turn to Ben looking around and taking a deep breath before saying,"

Well, since I don't feel the ship shaking I guess its fair to say we are in the clear somehow?

" Cid laughs and says," Either that or we are all dead Ben. However, since I don't mess up I think we are still alive kiddo. Thanks to the improved invisibility barriers they won't be able to trail us so Easley. Although, part of the other reason we are able to get off so easily is that it seems those Calvary guys stayed behind, and sadly, they are getting trashed."

Ben looks solemn as he says,"

As much as I would like to be hopeful, with as advanced units as the mobile suits those Titan forces were using, they won't last long."

Doug just shrugs and says," I see your able to see things realistic when you want to buddy, guess its selective what you want to be optimistic about eh?"

As Ben glares at him Cloud says,"

Not now Doug! Those soldiers threw down there lives to insure today made a difference. "

Snow nods and says," For Raines, Rygdea and all of the others who believed in us we can't fail now!"

Lighting sighs and says,"

Of course not, but, in the face of all of that power, its not looking good."

Tifa, who was waiting with Cid and Barret looks worried as she says,"

It may look bleak, but this is not hopeless. At least all of you were able to escape. Still, what happened to Aeris Master Yamamoto and the others? "

Cloud looks annoyed as he says,

" Sadly, I don't know there situation. All we know is that they were in the capital building, Eden Hall when the explosion broke out. We, don't know there status."

Ben gives a confident grin as he says,

" Don't worry about that Cloud Sensei, there is no way that Aeris, Cecil's brother and Master Yamamoto would ever be taken out by someone as pathetic as that Fal'Cie scumbag!

" Cecil, who was also with Cid nods and says,"

Yes, I know I would have felt in some way if my brother perished, and I am quite confident Golbez and the others are alive as well. Now, we must focus on insuring that theses villains pay for all that they have done!"

Ezan sighs and says," I would like nothing more but to see all of those scum dead, but we have to do this carefully or things will get even more out of hand."

James nods and says,"

Yes, before we can defeat are enemies, it would be better if we know just what they really are after."

Ben groans and says," Not an easy thing when both Mateus and that idiot pope were spouting out convoluted nonsense one hundred miles an hour. By the

end all I could really get is that they were all nuts and needed to be taken out pronto.

" Link nods and says," Yes, there is no doubt they are some of the most disturbing individuals I have encountered. But, from what I gathered it seems that Fal'Cie wanted to use are I'Cie friends to destroy Cocoon to bring about this Maker."

Squall sighs and says,

" It's always to revive something or another, is this Maker even a really deity?

" Snow shrugs and says," Don't ask me, I slept through history classes."

Sazh shrugs and says," There are a few fairy tails about a divine being creating all of the Fal'Cie and us, but if your in for details like dates and stuff can't help you there."

Hope looks up and says," All we were really told was that the Fal'Cie created everything, and that it was how it always should be. But, I guess someone who did not grow up on Cocoon and the propaganda of the Fal'Cie might know more."

Sonic nods before he says,

" Come to think of it, I thought I heard that giant metal head blab about two of you being over a century old? You know anything we don't? "Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Now that you mention it Sonic, it would be nice to hear just what this contrived nonsense is all about." Sazh sees Vanille and Fang looking troubled before he says,

" That reminds me, mind telling us why you were being so secretive gals?"

Fang then gets defensive and says," Hey, we don't have to tell you anything we don't want to bud! We don't even remember anything anyway

" Vanille sighs and says,"

No, its ok Fang, we own them this much. No more secrets, I don't want to cause any more harm to my friends. All right, the truth is, it's just as Dysley said, me and Fang were I'Cie from the time of the Wars of Transmission. We were chosen to destroy Cocoon, I was chosen. I, could not go through with it, even if all of the people of Orba was at stake, I, could not willingly kill millions of people just because I was told to. Even, if I was going to pay the price for failure, I could not bare to go through with it. Fang, you nearly did destroy Cocoon, but, then, for some reason, we completed are Focus early and went in to crystal stasis. When we awoke, we saw Sarah unconscious before us. I, don't know how, but my guess is that the Fal'Cie let her in to restart things.

"Lighting looks annoyed as she says,"

So, in the end all of this really was brought on by the actions, or inactions of you two."

Fang gets bitter and says," Even if it was, I have no regrets, its killed or be killed and I don't want to die no matter what! "

Vanille then says,"

Besides, I don't get how your sister even found us, the Vestige we fell asleep on was Grand Pulse, and there is no way that she could have stumbled upon Grand Pulse!" Ben shrugs and says,"

That is, unless the Fal'Cie moved that in to Cocoon to kick start there insane suicide plan. It's clear that if all of the other Fal'Cie are behind Dysley, that while they can't do the deed themselves, they will do what ever it takes to get what they want. "

Barret shrugs and says," I guess that makes sense. But then why the hell are the Zannacross bozo's helping them? Form what I heard, as crazy as theses Fal'Cie are, the word is this is all to bring about some sort of celestial being?

Vincent crosses his arms and says," It is quite odd for the forces of darkness to aid beings that are, loosely linked to the Celestial beings. But, we don't have time to decode there desire, we just have to stop them before they complete it."

Ben nods and looks determined as he says,"

True enough Vincent. We may not know just what this is all about, but with Nightmare Tosen and the others helping that nut, and with Aeris and the others still trapped there they have to be stopped, that's all there is to it!" Ezan responds with,"

That's all well and good, but just what should are next move be? "

Cid chuckles and says," Hell, I thought once we regrouped we would just wait for a blind spot in the bad guys Cocoon and charge in guns blazing!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Sounds good to me. I am god damn sick of all of theses idiots talking about there glorious new world! I am tired of them crying about things not going there way, if they are not man enough to face reality then I can't wait to shove all of there stupid ideals up there asses!

"James sighs and says,"

Despite how simple minded your view is, we have more crucial complications that need to be addressed before we finish this fight. First of all, we can't just charge in to face them with out knowing what we are truly up against.

" Squall nods and says," It looks like we are in for a tough fight, and we still don't know if they have others waiting for them."

Cloud nods and says," Yah, as much as I hate the idea of letting Aeris and the others be in limbo, the true best way to handle this is to know just what Dysley wants from the I'Cie and how he is going to see it done."

Shadow turns to Lighting and says,"

Well, what he wants is for theses guys to kill this Orphan so that some sort of deity can be revived. Do any of you know how this is suppose to be done?"

Snow shrugs and says," Not really. When we became I'Cie, all we got was this kind of vague vision about what are Focus is suppose to be. "

Luigi scratches his head and says,

" A hazy vision, that's it? Man, what if your hunch is dead wrong?

"Sazh chuckles and says," Hey, it's all we get, don't blame us for the Fal'Cie having a lousy debriefing. But, they expect us to figure it out or become zombies so, we don't have much saying in the manner."

Ben looks out and sees the vast planes of Grand Pulse before sighing and saying,"

Sigh, its still all to vague, to fuzzy to make sense out of this madness. If only there was another group we could talk to, to get a second opinion. Is there no other group of people, a state, a tribe, a club, ANYTHING that does not belong to the Fal'Cie club?

" Cloud nods and says," Even in worlds where a government has total control, there is always rebel groups, like with the Al Bhed against Yu Yevion, the Returners that Terra and the others were against the Gestahl empire, the Renegades against Mithos's order of Cruix, the Wild Rose group against the Palamecia empire or AVALANCE against Shinra and the sort."

Fang shrugs and says," You really don't get how vicious Grand Pulse is eh mate? Sorry, but Cocoon is the only government that exists in this world. It's too harsh for anyone to think about anything but surviving down here."

Vanille then gets hopeful as she says,"

However, there are those that managed to survive and band together, like us! You see, me and Fang came from the Oerba clan! Are names come from that, I am Vanille of the Dia clan from the village of Oerba and Fang is Fang of the Yun clan, from the village of Oerba! We also were in a relation ship with a Fal'Cie or two. It must have been centuries, but I am sure they will know something that can help us!"

Cid raises a eyebrow as he says," You sure about this girl? Things change from year to year, and especially from century to century! This all could be a wild goose chase."

Sonic grins and says,"

Maybe so, but even though time is short, if it helps us get it done right then I guess it's better to give it a shot.

" Cloud nods and says," Sonic is right Cid, more then anything we have to understand the truth about this quagmire so we can properly get this done.

" Cid sighs and says," Oh all right, but you better know how to get there because we don't have the time to look around the entire planet!

" Vanille giggles and says," Don't worry, my memory is not that hazy! It's northeastern of the Grand Pulse main land."

Cid then says," Oh great, that narrows it down a bunch when everything looks the same!"

Vanille then looks around and says,"

Not to me its not!

"Fang grins and says," Girl's right, Cocoon may say that everything below is hell, but there is plenty of beauty if you can survive to see it! Now then chuckles, go left here. No, MY left!

" As Fang and Cid start to get in to a argument about getting to there next destination Ben just sighs and says,"

Well, looks like this is going to take a while, so might as well get something to eat. After all, can't figure out how to defeat my enemies on an empty stomach. Good grief, and with Nightmare, Tosen, Mateus, the pope of doom, and all of those Innovator units on top, its going to be a mess.

" Hiryuumon grins as he says,"

Don't worry boss, we will be able to handle everything those jerks got and give them what they deserve!"

Ben then looks sad as he says,

" No doubt, to bad not all of them deserve to go down with there ship. That one girl piloting that mobile armor, I hate that my weakness caused even more suffering."

Ben is about to walk off till a male voice says,"

Excuse me sir, did you say a girl?"

Ben turns around and sees a crewmember of the Neo-Highwind in short brown hair looking like he is nearly the same age as Ben walk up before Ben nods and says,"

Yes I did, and it concerns you, why?"

The person gets nervous and says," Excuse me, I am co pilot Saji Crossroad. I am sorry to bother you Ben Auro, but I have to know. Was the pilot of that mobile armor named Louise, Louise Halevy?"

Ben nods and says," I think so, why, you know her?"

Saji gets glum as he says,

" Yes, she, was, is everything to me. We were going to be engaged, but then, she lost her right arm, and lost her entire family when Taris was destroyed. After that, she was taken in by a medical staff that belonged to the Titan's, and I thought I had lost her forever.

" Ben is shocked before he says," No, I, am sorry Saji. Its, all my fault, all of it."

Saji smiles and says,"

No, believe I thought that at first to but when I joined the Celestial Being unit to get revenge, I saw a lot of things happened, and had lots of time to think. And I realized that the ones truly responsible for this is Kira and the Zannacross Empire! Though, I beg of you, if you run in to her again, please save her Ben Auro! She is not a bad person, she is just, consumed with sorrow! The Titans are using her, I just know it! If she just has a chance to see things clearly, I know she can come back and things can go back to how they use to be!

"Ben chuckles as he says," So you want me to go easy on her? Well, I can't predict the future but ill try my best to make your dream a reality."

Sanji gets hopeful as he says," Really? Thanks, I don't know how to thank you!"

Ben laughs and says,"

Don't sweet it, its what hero's do after all. Besides, I understand how painful your situation can be. Now then, time for a half time snack.

" With that Ben and a few others go to get some grub, and as his group leaves the room Doug sees this and snickers before he says,

"Wow, so this is what the order's come to; everybody prancing around on thin ice chasing over women! Ben and those other naive idiots are chasing after a naive dream, one that will only end up hurting more than it's actually worth."

Squall hears this and turns to Doug before he says,

" You know Doug, I was once like you, I thought bounds with others were nothing more then a burden, and that love was the biggest burden of all. However, when you realize just how much it means to you, and allowed yourself to open up just a little, it changes your perspective on everything."

Doug snickers and says," No offense Squall but I don't feel like changing a thing, more like I just wish everyone would god damn change and man up all ready! You say love changes anything? Sounds like it just sets you up for a fall big time.

" Aqua hears this and sighs before she says,"My...someone really broke your heart, eh Doug?"

Doug is caught off guard for a moment before putting his hat down and saying,"

Tch. Is it really that obvious?"

Aqua giggles and says, "Let's just say a girl can see the symptoms. Love can hurt, but it can also be a great, wondrous feeling."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Really now? Care to indulge me on that wisdom of yours, Aqua?"

The blue haired woman looks down and says, "

I had a few romances, almost had one with Max before I was captured. But, I can't tell you how your heart is suppose to feel Doug. You have to figure out that for yourself."

Doug turns around and says,"

Is that so? Well, at the moment I feel like I don't want to bother with the effort; not when there's so much at stake here. Call me what you want Aqua, but I honesty don't feel like I need any crutch to make life worth living. If you want to know what my heart tells me, it's that the only person you can really depend on in the end is yourself. I am curious though, why you evne care."

Aqua gets annoyed as she says,

" Its because I seen the sighns happened to Max, and while I was to late to be of help then, I don't want to late to save someone form shutting himself away from everything again."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Well, I am greatful that your being thoughtful, but this is my problem and Ill deal with it myself if you don't mind. Well, enough of this. I'm out of here.

" With that Doug tips his hat and leaves before Aqua sighs and says,"

It's so sad, seeing how much we go to deny our pain. Still, I just hope all of us can pull through to overcome this vast pain."

"With this Aqua sees Cid and Fang still arguing about directions and shrugs before going off herself.

* * *

However, since eating and navigation a exciting chapter does not make, we now fast forward to after Ben and the others have eaten and returned to the command deck, and to there relief see that the ship is preparing to dock!

Ben looks up and sees the surrounding before he says," So, this is it?"

Vanille nods and says," Yup, home sweet home! "

Ben looks out, and just sees a massive empty plane with a rusty tower going by before he raises a eyebrow before he says,

" But, I don't see anything but a tower.

" Fang grins and says," Oh that's just old Taejin's Tower, its are party place so to speak that is the welcoming committee to any tourists."

Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

That's all well and good, expect for I still don't see any thing but that tower.

" Vanille giggles and says," Don't worry silly, are city had a magical barrier to protect Cocoon from finding us! We just have to land and get the barrier down."

Cid shrugs and says,"

Well, hope your buddies still go with that, because we are landing this bird. Prepare for landing! "

With that the Lylat Fleet does land and in a short manner the group are outside on Grand Pulse. The I'Cie from Cocoon are taking in the site of the land that for there whole life was told to be hell before Sazh chuckles and says," So, this is Grand old Pulse eh? Well, it's not as bad as I was expecting."

Fang chuckles and says," Well, just what were you expecting, fire and brimstone?"

Hope looks around and says,"

Well, maybe not that, but I did not expect to see something so peaceful. It makes you wonder why the Fal'Cie are so fearful of this place."

Lighting takes out her Blaze Edge and says,"

Because they wanted a paranoid fearful people that they could control, and keep in there floating false paradise with ease. Don't let your guard down, the Fal'Cie are all working for the same goal, we can't relax, not till it's finished."

Fang grins and says,"

Got that right, Grand Pulse is no place to just go along for a stroll. It's a brutal place at times, the strong survive and the weak get devoured. "

Yoshi looks around and notices a butterfly and fallows it before saying," Ah, Yoshi does not think this place seems so bad! Its pretty! "

Ben chuckles as he says," Careful Yoshi, more then a few pretty packages have a nasty surprise once you unwrap them. Lets just, huh? Whoa, watch out Yoshi!

" Everyone then sees three orange like wolves with razor sharp teeth called Gorgonopsid come out of a near by rock and start looking at Yoshi with very hungry eyes! Yoshi just sees them and says,

" Oh hello, you three know where Yoshi can find where Oerba is?"

Snow then says," Watch it, they think your dinner!"

With that the lead Gorgonopsid charges at Yoshi and gets ready to bite down on Yoshi 's neck, before the green dinosaur instantly reacts by in a blur unleashing his ground pound attack so hard on the monster's chest that its knocked out! Yoshi then sees the right one coming and lashes at it with its tong, before quickly making it come out for as an egg! Yoshi at once jumps up and then throws the Egg at the last monster, and hits the feral hound with such force that it goes flying! Seeing the beast howl in the distance Mario laughs and says,

" Nice a work Yoshi!

" Hope laughs and says," I think Yoshi fits in to one of those deceptive appearances."

Yoshi giggles in that high pitched tone before saying,"

Yoshi does not like being mean, but Yoshi is no push over! Ah a melon!

"Yoshi then hums as he skips forward before Fang says,

" I have to give it to you guys. Though you were a bunch of loons but you're all as tough as you say you are."

Ben chuckles and says," Same here Fang. Haha, everyone hear has the power, skill, and resolve to defeat the forces of darkness or they would not be here. Now then, let's go find where theses skills need to be used."

Vanille nods and says," Don't worry, its not far, just through this tower!

" Everyone looks up before Tifa says,"

Oh, we have to go all the way up that tower? Would it not have been easier if we just landed on it?" Fang responds with,"

Nope, Taejin's Tower is protected from all approaches, and it should be the only way to get are entrance to Oerba is to press the switch on the top!

" Ezan sighs and says," Great, just more unneeded rings to go through."

Ben sighs and says," I know what you mean, now is not the time to waste on little trials. Um, speaking of rings. Sonic, you don't think you can."

The blue hedgehog just salutes Ben mid sentence before saying,

" Got it, be back in a flash!"

With that Sonic at once dashes up in to the tower at full speed before Lighting says,"

Cone on, you really think he will, huh?"

Everyone then sees the tower glow before everyone sees the rock formation of a solid mountain to there right crack, and open! Only seconds later Sonic is back down before he says,

" Piece of cake, it felt just like old times at the Mystic Ruins! "

Snow chuckles and says," Man, you are one fast hedgehog."

Sonic grins and says," Got that right! All right, time for the home coming!"

Vanille nods as she says," Well, everyone we knew is likely long dead but still, home is still, home.

" Lighting sighs and says," Hopefully, it will also be the source of are solution to this, lets go."

With that everyone goes up the newly arrived snow covered path, before a minute later they see what looks like a small modern Japanese like village with windmills and buildings. Doug sees this and says,"

So, this is your home town eh? Haha, you would fit in well Snow, you're in your element!"

Snow chuckles and says," Haha, it would be got me there. Still, for a secret village, it does not seem very, well, lively." .

"Zidane shrugs and says," Well, they could be sleeping now."

Ezan sighs and says," Sleeping, just as the day is getting started? Be serious Zidane. Further more, I don't sense any magical energies, and this town appears more like a ghost town then anything."

Vanille then panics as she says," No, this can't be! "

With that the red head rushes in to the town and the rest of the cast fallows suit, only to see that Ezan 's super eye site was spot on, as they enter Oerba they see that while it once looked like people lived there, not a single soul can be seen!

Ben looks around and sees that a lot of buildings look to be crumbling before Ben says,

" I don't know what Oerba was to you guys, but, it does not look like its anything to anyone now."

Link looks around and says," This place, it looks like it saw conflict. However, it would appear that that conflict ended long ago.

"Mario then says," Lets not get to conclusions yet guys, maybe everyone is having a town meeting or a something?

" Lighting nods and says,"

We put so much effort in to getting here, might as well not give up to the end."

Fang nods and says,"

There has to be something, ANY thing that can lead to dealing with theses damn marks! Let's go!"

With that the group enters further in to the town, and looks around only to see not a trace of proof that anyone has been there in years! After heading in to the center of the town Vanille looks dismayed as she sees a swing on a dusty playground go up and down, before breaking and she says,"

Well, home sweet home." Ben sees a house and says,

" Oh, is that your home? " Vanille chuckles and says,"

Well, sort of. See, we share everything in Oerba, we all lived in all of the houses."

Ezan raises an eyebrow as he says,"

You mean, like some sort of commune society?

" As the red head girl nods Sazh chuckles and says,

" Sounds like one big happy family."

Fang nods and says,"

You guys have your cushy life on Cocoon, and you out of towers seem to have it decent enough. However, on Grand Pulse you have to band together to not get eaten. We all rallied together to do what ever it took to survive. It was a struggle, but we were happy.

"Doug shrugs and says,"

Well, lets look some more to make sure they are not having some wacky event at the end of the town so the ladies can be happy again.

" With that everyone continues looking, and even go in to the houses only to find no one living there before after ten more minutes of this the group has looked over the entire town only to come up empty before Snow gets glum and says,"

Not a single person, not even a single body is any where in this village!"

Aqua nods and says,"

It's odd, not even any clothes are in the houses."

Vanille laughs embarrassed as she says, "Ah, well that's normal, we all were one with nature, we did not need clothes much. We only wore clothes to not get attention from Cocoon society

." Doug kicks a rock in to the near by lake before he says,

" Damn, now I am even more pissed off no one is here! Damn, it did not look like the Zannacross forces raided this place, could it be those PISCOM losers?

" Fang looks at some of the broken houses and says,"

Could be, or it could just be that the people could not outlast the monsters here, and were gobbled up. Its harsh, but the strong rule this world."

Ben has a disgusted face form as he says,"

Ugg, Brad would just love it here in that case. Well, I am sorry that no one is here guys, it looks like this is all turning out to be one giant waste of time sadly. "

Hope looks at his Focus mark on his arm again and seeing it gets more complex gets him even more panicked as he says,

" No, we don't have time to waste! If we don't hurry, it will be too late!"

Ben then says," Don't give up Hope, I am sure there is still some thing we can do."

Lighting responds with," Maybe, maybe not. Its starting to seem like there truly is no escape from are fate."

Cloud then says," Don't give up yet, there may be no one left alive, but that does not mean there is nothing here that can help. Maybe someone discovered something useful and wrote it down before the end came?"

James nods and says," It's worth a shot. Lets see, that building over there looks like a, huh?

"Hiryuumon then goes over and says," What is it James?"

James then says," I thought I saw something moving in that building over there, there might be survivors after all!"

Hiryuumon grins and says," Now that you mention it I do smell something! Hey lets go and, whoa!"

Everyone then gets shocked as they see a loud roar before a giant turtle like monster, the same kind of monster Ben and co saw when they first landed on this world bursts out of the building! Seeing this giant turtle like Adamanchelid beast smashes out of the building and stomps forward as Mario says,

" Its one of those giant turtles from before!"

Luigi moves back before he says,"

They did not seem so big in the air!" Squall at once empowers his Gun-Blade before he says," So, did theses monsters use this town as there feeding ground or something?"

Vanille looks mortified as she says," No, everyone, just like that?"

The Adamanchelid then moves over to the group, slowly, before Ben gets ready and says,"

Well, looks like it wants to make us its next meal! "

Mario then takes out his hammer before he says,

" Well, its going to see we are not going to be eaten so easley! No matter the size, a Koopa is a Koopa so lets go! "

With that Mario takes out his Ultra Hammer and charges at the monster, and in responds his target tries to smash Mario flat! The plumber jumps off the leg of the beast and then hits it hard with his hammer and hits it right in its throat! The beast roars in pain before Mario says,"

Size does not mean everything, the bigger you are the bigger you, Ahh!!"

With that the Adamanchelid shows it's not going down so easley, as it smashes the ground so hard even though it misses Mario it creates a shockwave sending him flying! Yoshi is able to catch Mario before the man with the mustache says,

" Mamma Mia, that's one crazy beast!

"Fang snickers as she says," Told you, Grand Pulse has brutal monsters, some are stronger then entire armies!"

Ben sighs and says,

" We get it, Grand Pulse is rough. Still, it's not a dragon or some other mystical beast that is the king of the jungle here, but a freaking giant turtle? Talk about messed up food chains."

Hiryuumon nods as he growls and says,"

Well, time for this freak to see what a true killer beast is! Time for some rough play, Hiryuumon double digvole to,

" With this a massive amount of energy covers the Digimon, before in a matter of seconds he blasts out in his giant metallic ultimate level form before he roars again and says,"

Geno Wyrmmon! All right this is all on me boss, tonight we can dine on turtle soup! Striking Crusher Claw!

" With that Ben's Digimon partner charges at the Adamanchelid and smashes it right in the jaw! It roars in pain, but still head butts Geno-Wyrmmon back before Geno-Wyrmmon says,"

I see your one tough turtle, but not tough enough to beat me up! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

With that he unleashes a massive triple red energy blast to vaporize the beast! As the smoke clears Geno-Wyrmmon turns around and says," All right, that's one more beast that won't eat anymore people."

Doug chuckles and says," Nice job man, to bad it's a little late to celebrate."

Vanille nods and says," Yes, it's clear that no one is left, everyone was killed long ago."

Fang nods and says,"

Guess Grand Pulse really has become to brutal for humans to live on.

" Snow scratches his hair as he says,

" Great, we came here for answers and got jack. Now what are we going to do?

" Ben looks around and says," Well, I guess we just have to look around some more and hope we find an answer."

Doug sighs and says," Give it up guys, there is no way out! Sorry, but you just have to tough it out and deal with having to make a tough choice or three."

Ben then gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it Doug, just going to give up on this all ready? The Fal'Cie may be powerful, but there power is not absolute, not through out the entire universe! There still could be a way to save them!" Doug gets annoyed and says,

" Damn it Ben, when are you going to get it through your head that not everyone can be saved!? Your going to have to just expect that you can only do so much and let nature take its course!" Ben then gets even angrier as he says,

" Let nature take its course? Theses are people Doug, not just throw away rag dolls!"

Doug then counters with,"

Even so, it's out of are hands! WE don't have time to go and find a cure for theses guys somewhere in space! Its tough luck for theses guys, but we have to kick evil's butt no matter what."

Ben then says," Damn it Doug, when did you become so heartless?"

Doug responds with," When I decided I rather live then try and make everyone happy! When are you going to face the facts, and realize your going to go through loads of pain to survive!

"Cloud then says,"

Are you going to ever going to stop trying to make everyone as cynical as you Doug?"

Sonic chuckles and says," Seriously man, your way to tense about this and really need to chill. I like keeping things simple to, but your just seeing things in a brutal downer outlook man."

Ezan sighs at seeing Doug turning beat red with anger before he says,

" I wonder, was I as cynical before? If this is how I use to be, I am embarrassed at myself. In any case, while Doug is being a little defeatist, he still makes a point. We can't just search around endlessly on this world, other wise are comrades lives will be on the line. Also, we can't out run are enemies forever."

Ben sighs and says,"

I know Ezan, its just that even if there is only a sliver of hope left, I won't give up till all available, huh?"

Ben's speech is interrupted, when all of a sudden to his shock his surroundings turn black! After making sure he has not just forgotten to stop blinking Ben only sees total darkness as he says something, only to realize he can't hear his own words! He then thinks to him self the thoughts of,"

What the, out of no where I can't see, or hear? I, can't smell or sense magical energy either? Wait, I remember, oh HELL no!! No, if this is what I think it is, I am not going to fall for it again! It's a long shot, but I have to try it. Only going to have one shot, so here we go!"

With that Ben trusts his instincts, and puts all of his energy in to his fist before he turns around and gives a powerful punch behind him!

To his relief, Ben sees his gut feeling was right, because Ben then hears something again, and hears a voice scream out in pain! Ben's vision slowly returns to him, and soon sees everyone looking confused! Zidane looks around and says,

" Um, just what happened?"

Ben chuckles and says," We were sneak attacked, someone tried to use a magic spell to due us in before we could even realize what was going on! To bad for them, they forgot about one thing, they tried that trick on me before!

" Cloud then sees the building behind them all has its entire front door blasted down he says,"

Well, not sure how you were able to react so quick Ben, but good thing you did. How did they find us so fast?"

Ben just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

I don't know, but why don't you tell us, Tosen!

" To everyone's shock Ben's guess was spot on before they all hear a chuckle, and see the black skinned villain step out with his visor cracked before he says,"

Well, your perceptions have truly evolved far Ben Auro. I must admit, I am surprised you were able to realize you were under the effect of my forbidden spell _Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi_ and counter so quickly.

" Ben grins and says,"

How can I forget a spell that cuts off all of my senses? Or more importantly how could I forget the spell that allowed you to cheap shot me and cut my spine before I could realize it? I never forget something like that, and thanks to you being oh so predictable, I made sure that it would not work this time!"

Tosen then has his magical energy explode before he says,

" How clever of you. But, don't think this means you can escape! Your clever tactic may have warded off the others, but it was useless for someone who could not see, I followed your trail no matter how hard you tried to break it, and now its time to end your menace once and for all. There is no escaping this time! "

Cloud then powers up as well before he says," Your wrong Tosen, your not going to escape this time! I don't know what you were thinking coming after us alone, but its going to be the last mistake you will make!

" Tosen grins as he says,"

You're far to bold Cloud. I chased after you after you all fled with every intention of once and for all removing all obstacles to the Zannacross Empire's ultimate victory!

"Aqua looks dismayed as she sees Ben and the others getting ready to fight before she says,"

Stop this madness Tosen! You have to come to your senses before it's too late! If there is anything left of the Tosen I was friends with, then tell me just how you think the Zannacross Empire destroying everything can lead to true peace?

" Tosen chuckles as he says,"

Why Aqua? That's so simple, because at last all of the obstacles that are in the way to a true peace, will be destroyed once and for all with out mercy! Yes, Lord Judicar is correct, there is no saving this broken universe. The only way to bring true change is to erase everything in this corrupt dimension! "

Link then says," Your insane, what meaning is there in creating a better cosmos when everyone has to be sacrificed for it to be formed? I won't allow you and your demented breathe to have this go on!"

With this he charges at Tosen and does his jumping lunge attack, only for Tosen to easily parry his thrust before saying,"

Simpleton, not every single thing will be destroyed. Those that expect the will of Zannacross and are worthy of living in it, will be allowed salvation! A foolish primitive being like you, has no place standing before me!"

With that he unleashes a powerful Flare energy blast right at Link and blasts him high in to the air before Tosen says,

" Its judgment time for you heretics, your travels ends here!

"Tosen then tries to fry Link by sending another energy attack at him in before he can fall. However, Ben flash steps in front of the blast and quickly slices it in half as he looks furious at Tosen and says,

" I don't think so Tosen, your not going to harm anyone else for your demented visions! You think your worthy of living in a new age? Your just worthy of being a threat that has to be taken out at all costs!"

Aqua sighs before she powers up and raises her Rain Fall Kanata and points it at her former friend before she says,"

Yes, its clear your to full of hate to be let go. Tosen, ill show you how mistaken you are! "

Tosen chuckles and says," Yes, let us show once and for all who is truly the most worthy!

" Ezan gets irritated as he powers up and says,

" Naturally it won't be you, you all ready shown all you have, and we have more then enough skill to overcome it! Enough of this, time for you to vanishes, Light Divider!"

Tosen sees Ezan unleash his purple energy beam at him before laughing and says,

" Who said I have shown you my true power? Your talents can't compare to what some one who truly has embraced the darkness can do!"

With that Tosen jumps up in to the air fast enough to dodge Ezan 's energy blast before he then has a aura of darkness explode with such force that all of Orbea is shaking!

" Ben sighs and says," What, you mean your going to use a Curse seal Crystal or something Tosen? Let me fill you in on something, that's not enough to cut it with us!"

Tosen laughs before he puts his left hand over his face and says,"

Curse Seal Crystal? Please, Lord Judicar has rewarded my devolution, and given me access to a power far beyond what even an Advanced Curse Seal of Necrocalcous can do! Observe allies of the light, the power Raines welded was just a ounce of what true power is, this is your ultimate demise!

" With this his aura explodes to even greater heights, before a pure white mask forms around his face! As he gets in to a fighting stance Doug chuckles and says,"

Really, just putting on a mask is your big trick? Covering up your face and powering up to the max is not going to save me from busting it up!

" James sighs and says," It's not just that Doug! Can't you tell? Tosen, his energy has lost all traces of a human, now his energy is entirely demonic!"

Aqua is shocked as she says," Demonization, how far have you fallen Tosen?"

Tosen laughs as the symbol of Zannacross appears on his mask before he says,"

Fallen? Wrong, I have ascended Aqua, I have ascended beyond the limits of a worthless human!

" Doug rolls his eyes before powering up and saying,"

Ascended? Give me a break, your nothing but a loon, and I had enough of your mouth! Fury Aura, and Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

With this in a flash Doug smashes Tosen in the head right on the symbol of Zannacross with a powerful palm strike that blasts the ground up beneath him! However, this does not even phase Tosen as he says,

" Useless, such weak attacks are but a joke to me!

" With this Tosen instantly slashes at Doug, and while Doug avoids being sliced in half, he still gets slashed hard across the chest and the force of the strike sends him flying through a building!

Tosen then says," There is no place left for your kind, its time you realize you're at the moment of your extinction!"

Zidane then gets annoyed as he says," Well, we have more then a few things to say about that!

" With that he, Mario, Lighting and Firion all go to attack Tosen from different angles, but Tosen dodges all of there attacks in a blur before he says,

" Don't think numbers will help you!"

With that he then counters and slices everyone in a second before blasting them back and saying,"

Its pointless, your battles, your struggles, all of it! I won't allow such worthless motives and desires overcome me! Out of my sight!"

With that Tosen slashes both Zidane and Firion in a second before grabbing Mario's hammer and throwing him in to Lighting, before they both go crashing in to the charging Fang! Hope, Kirby, Sazh, James, and Vincent all attack with various projectiles, but Tosen merely deflects them all with his enhanced dark aura before he says

," Enough, I won't tolerate such defiance to go on! Chaos _Benihikō_ !!"

With that Tosen points his sword at his enemies, before a barrage of dark energy swords instantly blast out and try to slice up the good guys! Cloud Squall and Ben are able to counter the attacks with a barrage of lighting fast sword slashes before Tosen snickers and says,"

Such defiance, even in such futility, such nonsense is why this suffering, this curse of live is unending! Oh?"

He then swings his blade around him to counter Ezan's lighting fast thrust before Ben's rival narrows his eyes and says,"

You think the will to live is nothing but a disease? You think life is nothing but a curse?"

Tosen responds with," When life is pointless, then of course it's a curse. The only true cure, is for everything to be reformatted, only by the universe going through a rebirth can things ever hope to improve!"

Ezan has his energy flare up as he says;" I had enough of this nonsense!"

Tosen then goes on the assault and the two go at each other Hope and the other less experienced hero's can't even fallow there movements! However, Tosen 's new power has made him more then fast enough to keep up with the super elite Enji, and after the two strike each others blades so hard the windows around them shatter Tosen says,"

Its such a shame Ezan, you could have been one of us, if only you were not so weak."

Ezan grins and says," Your mistaken, you're the weak one Tosen. You have such little faith in humanity your even blinder then you once were!

" Tosen laughs and says," So says the one who has the sharpest eyes but can't bare to see the true fate of the light? Really Ezan,

You were so desperate for your affection that you forsaken logic for pleasure! Well, you may have forsaken what you should have been, but now what you forsaken will destroy you! Now its, GUH!"

In a instant Ben joins the fray by smashing Tosen in the back with his right fist before he says,"

Your wrong Tosen, Ezan did not forsake anything but realize before it was to late that the path you and Kira had for both of us was both evil and insane! We were born with emotions, it's not natural to want to reject what we are!"

Tosen responds with," It is when we could be so much better! Lord Judicar showed me long ago what the true path to bring change was, and I embrace it with out any doubts! You who are weakened by lies and deluded fantasies can never truly create the ultimate justice! Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees the ground below him shake, before instantly a magical whirlpool blasts out of it and sucks him in! Tosen tries to resist being sucked in before he says,"

I see your still as clever as ever Aqua."

The blue haired Enji then appears besides Ben and Ezan before she says,

" And I see your power has blinded you Tosen. If you can not see what is wrong with embracing such an evil will, then you are truly lost."

Tosen responds with,"

Strange that you scorn me for using the power of the dark side. Both of the Enji besides you have used the darkness as strength.

"Cloud then flies alone side his comrades as he says,"

Don't think your in the same situation. Both Ben and Ezan one way or another were controlled to give in to there dark emotions, but both managed to overcome them. Meanwhile you willfully embraced straying to the road of evil on your own violation. That Tosen, is corruption!"

Tosen scoffs and says,

" Corruption? Don't make me laugh, your narrow views of good and evil have no sway on me."

Aqua then says," No, its not just something like that! The corruption you embraced is one of betraying the friends, and comrades that believed in you for excessive power!

" Tosen responds with," Is it corruption to join a organization for the purpose of vengeance, and forgetting one's purpose to pander to said organization is not itself corruption?

"Aqua is shocked as she says," What? You joined the Enji to get revenge?

"Tosen laughs before he has his power explode and shatter Aqua 's whirlpool and unleashes enough power to weigh down on the good guys before he says,"

I joined the Enji Knights for the same reason I joined the Titans and the Zannacross Empire, to bring judgment to the wicked! I held no belief that friendship would keep me back from my goal, it was only a hindrance at best."

Cloud gets annoyed as he says,"

So, friendship is nothing to you? Guess you truly have become a demon Tosen, and now you will be stopped! Finishing Touch!"

Cloud at once charges at Tosen and unleashes his powerful limit break! But as his " First Sword" explodes with magical energy Tosen blocks it with one hand as he laughs and says,

" Please Cloud, friends do nothing but hinder you from your goals. Attachments only cause pain. Huh?

" He then sees Geno-Wyrmmon charging at him as he says,"

Wrong sell out, friends help us when we are down, and give us a hand reaching are dreams! You will never understand, so just understand you're going down! Trinity Fury Cannon!

" With Tosen still blocking Clouds attack the large Digimon unleashes his powerful energy attack at point blank range and blasts Tosen dead on!

Ben grins as he says," Spot on Geno-Wyrmmon, anyone who does not understand friendship at all will never beat us just because he has a dark power boosting him! Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires his own energy blast in to the mix just as Tosen is blasted past him, before everyone sees a massive explosion that lights up the sky! Not willing to call it a win yet Ben turns to Ezan and says,"

Did that hit him or did he pull some more crazy hax magic to escape?

" Ezan responds with," He took that dead on, but he is not out yet.

" Everyone then hears a laugh before Tosen then says,"

Of course I am not finished, such a attack will not kill me Ben Auro!"

With that an explosion of dark aura blasts the smoke away and Tosen emerges! However it's clear that the combo blast did some damage, as his right arm is charred black and mangled! Tosen then looks at his arm and says,"

You severely underestimate the power I received from Master Damonus and Lord Judicar Enji. This is not a simple infusion of darkness, I have transformed in to a full demon, with all of its powers! And those powers give me quite the edge!

" With that everyone is shocked to see his arm twitch before it reforms back to normal, and all of his injuries heal as well! Lighting sees this and says,

" What, instant regeneration? What kind of power is this?"

Ben sighs and says," Well, thanks Tosen, now I know to hit you even harder next time till you stay down! "

Tosen clutches his reformed hand tightly and says,

" Try it, and you will fail! Even if you break this body hero, the darkness can never be stopped!

" Doug is getting back up from Tosen 's attack as he shakes his head and says,

" Man, how did such a nut ever get in to being a Enji in the first place?"

Aqua looks stressed as she says,"

If this was the real Tosen, then he would have never made it past the trials. Still, Tosen, if you embrace the darkness for so long, then why did you even join the Enji Knights in the first place? Did you not join to give the justice that a dear friend of yours could not?

" Tosen shrugs and says,"

That is true, but that's why I could never be a Enji. There once was a time when I believed in the beliefs of the holy order, there was a time when I thought they could truly change things, but it was not long till I saw they were powerless to be nothing more then pawns of the status quo as long as they were held back by appeasement to the weak. I joined the Enji, because my friend was a women who was married to a senator for Corneria.

I was merely a fellow member of the debate club she attend, but she was kind to me. However, one day she was killed because her husband had a affair with another, and did not want to be embarrassed, so he killed her to make his desire easier! I knew it was the truth, I heard him myself!

But, I had no proof. I became a Enji Knight to bring that man, and all others to justice, however, I still had no physical proof and the Masters were not willing to allow me to bring him to justice, even though he was all ready arrested for crimes of corruption. I thought the Enji were powerless to do anything, no, that they were too weak to lead the revolution required to purge the wicked, till I met Kira. He shared my values, and he showed me the true path that must be taken! "

Ben looks shocked as he says,"

So, you sided with Kira because you could not have your way? That's just being selfish Tosen, you never even cared about justice!"

Tosen then unleashes another blast of dark rage as his mask cracks and separates to from a demonic mouth that laughs and says,"

You weak coward, is letting scum live just because there is no proof justice? No, it's virtuous, and feeble! Allowing the root of all suffering to remain because it requires too much effort is pure wickedness! You Enji may be to afraid of doing what must be done, but I, Lord Judicar and the others are not! We will destroy everything, erase everything and embrace the waves of suffering to build the true utopia!"

Aqua sees Tosen laughing in a crazed tone before she closes her eyes and says,"

Tosen, I misjudged you severely obviously. If that is how you truly feel, then are fates are truly irreconcilable. "

Tosen then sees her power up and get in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Good, your eyes are pure resolve. Have you finally expected our fate?"

Aqua nods and says,"

I see are views clash with out hope of ever meeting again, so for the sake of the universe we must cut you down. Just know this Tosen, no matter how much power you absorb, how many lives you end, or how much of a demon you become, you will never become content. Your power will bring nothing but misery, and that is why as your friend ill end your pain now."

Tosen laughs and says,"

You think you can end my pain? Hahha, lets see you think that, when you see my true form! Yes, witness my full power, and be devoured by the librating darkness, the true ultimate strength!

Discharge, Beelzebub Grillar Grillo !!

" With that Tosen explodes with dark energy, before it consumes his body utterly! Everyone then sees the ground shake as the darkness around Tosen gets bigger and bigger, till to everyone's horror Tosen's body takes shape, as a massive demonic monster! Everyone then sees Tosen emerge as a hideous demonic bug with cricket like wings, large spikes out of his back, black fur covering his body, having a fox like tail, and a frog and lizard mix like head with gruesome bug eyes!

Fang is one of the many disgusted at seeing Tosen 's final form stabilize before she says,"

Well ill be, I thought become a Cie'th was ugly business.

" Doug nods and says,

" Man, I thought he could not get any more annoying! "

Tosen then opens his buggy eyes and laughs with his now shark like teeth as he says,"

Haha, I can see, I can SEE!! Yes, so this is what the sky is, and what blood is, and what you are! I have always been able to form a visual image, but it's so much clearer with seeing! Yes, I can see it, your deaths, and the death of all sinners!

"Geno-Wyrmmon growls and says," Don't get so cocky punk, you getting ugly and bigger just means your going to be even more burnt a toast! Striking Crusher Claw!"

With that he strikes Tosen right in his forehead, but Tosen is not phased at all before he looks at his attacker and grins as he says,"

Ah, this must be despair!

"With that he unleashes an onslaught of slashes at Geno-Wyrmmon with his claws that look like blurs and before the Digimon can react he is hit dozens of times before Tosen smashes him on the head with his tail and hits Geno-Wyrmmon so hard that he is instantly knocked out and turns back to Hiryuumon! Ben then sees this digimon partner land with a thud unconscious and says,"

No! Damn it, I guess that power up was not just a show.'

Ezan nods and says," He may have gotten much uglier, but his power has surged as much as his ugliness!

"Squall nods as he says," Well, he may have transformed in to a pure demon, but it's still not going to help him!

"Ben nods and says," Tosen, you rejected everything that was offered to you, there is no salvation for you!"

Tosen laughs and says," Please, as if I need your pathetic excuse for salvation!"

With that he instantly has his another set of arms mutate out of his sides before his wings begin to flap around rapidly and he says,"

There is no future for you or your kind, the Enji order, the Lylat Kingdom, its time of Armageddon is at hand!

"With that he unleashes a powerful high speed vibration from his wings, that unleashes a sound that is so painful that it hurts everyone's ears! Aqua tries to keep the pain at pay as she says

," No, now he has some sort of ultra high speed sonic vibration? "

Ezan glares at Tosen as he says,"

We have to attack him now before he, what the? Look out!"

In a blur Tosen is now above them all before he forms odd Kuji-in hand sighs with all of his hands and his eyes turn red before he says,

" Die, Fatal Nine part Pagoda Wave!"

With that Tosen instantly unleashes a powerful sonic wave, that blasts everyone before they can react, him them all hard, and sends them smashing in to the ground before half of Orbea is blasted apart! Ben gets up, notices his arm is bloody and shaking from the sound vibrations and sees Tosen is laughing before he says,"

Great, that was not what I expected to say the least. But, its clear we can't let him do that again!

" Lighting coughs up blood as she says,"

That's for sure, after all of this I am not letting this freak kill me."

Tosen hears this and says," Haha, why so fearful of death I'Cie, when it will liberate you from your suffering? Yes, you I'Cie are needed for are plan to progress so ill spare you, but the rest of you, the next attack will destroy all of you! At last, the paradise can truly begin!"

Ben then powers up as he says,

" Like hell it will! You won't be building anything Tosen, we will defeat you Tosen, no matter how much power you unleash! "

Tosen then says,"

Your so pitiful Ben Auro, you struggled so long, only for all of your pain and loss to be worthless in the end. Yes, just like your beloved cousin Max Bruder, you to must pay the price of defending corruption! You seen the city of Cocoon have you not? It's the prime example of the corrupt sin that pelages this cosmos. The masses are so easley swayed, they are little more then the pets they command, ruled by bestial natures and vices!

Humanity, all mortals, there chance for redemption, has long since ended. When a failing grade is given time and again, why would one tolerate failure forever? No matter how hard you fight, or how many battles you win, the same pitiful result will occur. Yes, humanity itself is flawed beyond repair, that is why the only solution is its total eradication! I rejected humanity because I want nothing to do with such inferior beings, now as a demon I am a being far superior!

" Aqua slowly gets up as she says,

" Tosen, is that what you really think? You say you loath humans, so you loath yourself?"

Tosen snickers and says," I did loath myself, that's why I rejected who I was to become someone so much better. Its shameful, you all could have done the same but you cling to such feeble things rather then be worthy!"

Aqua then gets back up and flies to be on the level of Tosen's eyes as she says,"

So, you loathed everything that you once were? You loathed the friendship we had? I refuse to believe that, the friendship that we had, the friendship you had with others like Max, Hisagi, Komamura, Kira and the others was all a lie! Your saying that bound had brought you no happiness? Are you so full of hate that you will deny happiness to everyone in the universe?"

Tosen closes his eyes as he says," You are right Aqua Tirian, the bound we had did bring me happiness. It is a great sin to bring misery to the innocent."

Aqua smiles as she says," Tosen, I knew that deep down the real you was still, AHH!!

" Before she can even finish Tosen opens his eyes and instantly fires massive red energy blasts to blast her hard! Everyone sees her go flying as Ben says," NO!!"

Doug gets furious as he says,"

God damn bug, that's as low as you can get, I won't let you get away with that! Huh?"

Everyone then sees that Aqua was able to set up a energy barrier to protect her self, but it was not able to totally defend her as her belly and right arm are bloody before she just glares at Tosen with teary eyes and says,

" Tosen, your truly lost."

Tosen laughs as he sees says,"

Your bound may have brought me joy, but is a bound ill shatter without hesitation to bring about the dark paradise! There is no turning back, I won't stop for anything!

" Ben then gets furious as he says,"

If you won't stop for anything, then I won't either! Your through Tosen, I had enough of this! Bankai!"

With this Ben's magical energy explodes as the Star Sword transforms and his aura turns golden! Ben then flies back up and charges at Tosen before his enemy cackles and says,"

Bankai? Please, you think your Bankai can make a difference after you beheld my wrath!?"

Ben goes to slash at Tosen, only for Tosen to warp away and appear behind him!

Ben then bursts at him as he says,"

Of course it can, because I slashed apart worse wraths then yours! "

Tosen then has his energy explode before he says," Such arrogance, it will be your final mistake failure! Fatal Nine Pagoda Wave!"

With that Tosen instantly unleashes another sonic wave attack, but Ben has his energy explode as he says,"

I told you, the same trick won't work on me twice! Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben focuses all of his power in to the Star Sword before he slashes at Tosen's attack! As Ben is pushed back by his foe's power Tosen laughs and says,"

Ridiculous, despite everything you still see a future for you? Even now your powers are nothing to what Kira, to what absolute power Lord Judicar welds! Your nothing Ben Auro, you could not save Max, you could not defend Lacus Raystar, you can't protect anyone, you can't save anything! You will grasp nothing but misery! You're just a worthless pawn, there is no way I will lose to you! Huh, what the?"

Tosen is shocked to see Ben cutting through his attack as he glares at Tosen and says,

" I will grasp a lot more then nothing Tosen, ill make sure of it! You lost the moment you stopped believing in yourself! You call me the tool when you threw everything in to what Kira and Damonus told you to think? I know the history of this universe is written with blood and sorrow, but there is more to it then that! It's also written in joy, and in united trust! It may be slow, unbearably slow to some, but little by little we can understand each other as long as we have the will to give up! Ansem coming to terms with King Atem and resolving to unite there people and forces as one shows that humanity can unite to fight against those that want to destroy them! I won't let madmen like you and your pals screw everything up and destroy everything because your to impatient!

Ill fight to insure I, my friends, and the whole universe have a chance for a better future no matter how hard it will be to make it a reality! And you know what this means Tosen? Your going down now, Kaio Ken!

" With that Ben's energy explodes before in a burst of power he blasts right through Tosen's attack, and shows the former Enji just how much power he really has as he blasts right through him! Ben lands through the other side of the once human now demon foe before Tosen yells in pain as he says,"

What the, how did that happen? This, is impossible! This can't be, GUH!!"

In an instant he feels a greater source of pain, and realizes Ezan is right in his face, with his sword stabbing him right in-between his eyes! Ezan just glares at Tosen as he says,

" Oh it's quite possible. You became drunk on your own power, so you have only yourself to blame for your death Tosen Kaname!"

Tosen gets enraged as he says," Curse you Ezan, you will PAY!!!"

With that his eyes glow and he fires another pair of eye blasts! However Ezan shows he was well prepared for that as he flash steps back several feet to have enough time absorbs the incoming beams in to the Nu-Epyon! Ezan smirks as his power explodes and he says,

" Who is blindly giving in to there emotions now? So pathetically predicable. Checkmate, Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

With that Ezan unleashes a massive purple energy blast right at his opponent, and at the same time Ben has powered up and says,"

Tosen, if your not going to bother to seek redemption, your not getting it from me! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben also fires off his energy wave attack at full power, and the spinning golden energy beam blasts in to Tosen just as his rival's attack blasts him in the head! The combined power is to much for Tosen, and he screams in pain as he feels his entire body burning and he says,"

No, how could this, be? I, can't see anything at all. All of you, all of you will regret defying destiny! You I'Cie will never break out of your leash, and you Enji will fry in the wrath of the dark god! Master Judicar, Kira! Eradicate theses fools, show them how worthless they truly are as you crush them without mercy!! Banzai to the Emperor of darkness, the one true god! BANZAI!!! RAHHHHH!!!"

With this Tosen's entire body is torn apart to the atomic level and he is without a doubt killed in the resulting explosion! When the dust clears Ben just takes a sigh of relief and says," Well, that's another score settled to say the least.

" Ezan just puts his sword away and says,

" Fool, you think someone as smart as him would not be so arrogant, but I guess he was dumber then I though. My apologize miss Aqua, but his existence was a unwavering threat."

Aqua sighs and says," You have nothing to apologize for Ezan. Tosen, even if there once was a good man, his desires and hate drove him mad.

" Sazh just sighs and says," I I don't know how you guys deal with this on a daily basis but I am not cut out for this! Man, theses Zannacross guys really are insane."

Barret chuckles and says," Don't worry man, you get use to it.

Lighting just sighs and says,"

Guess it's going to be tougher then we thought to get through this. Still, at least we lived through it."

Hope looks at the now ruined Oerba before he says,

" Yah, for what it was worth! Oerba was are last shot, and in the end it was all for nothing! There is no escape; there is nothing we can do!

" Sazh sighs and says," Sad but true, we either have to go ahead and destroy Cocoon and become crystals, or become Cie'th and wonder around like chumps.

"Fang then says," Maybe so, but if we are going down, at least I am going down fighting! Before it ends, I am going to take down Dysley and all of those Fal'Cie with us! "

Doug grins and says," That sounds more like it! Even if everything is going to go to hell, might as well go with a fight! "

Ben sighs as he lands back on the ground and says,"

Its still not over yet though, there still is one option, defeat Dysley and shatter the control of the Fal'Cie and just maybe this will be the end of there hold on all of you."

Kirby looks curious as he says,

" What makes you think that will work Ben?"

Ben shrugs as he looks up and sees Cocoon in the distance, surrounded by Imperial Zannacross Nova Crushers before he says,

" I don't know if it will work, but I know we have to try for everyone's sake!

"Snow grins and says," Hey, it sounds like a fine plan to me, I will fulfill Sarah's wish, Focus or not! Vanille, you and Fang awaking from your crystal stasis proved there is a way out for a I'Cie! "

Lighting sighs and says," Yah, if you don't mind awakening centuries later. Still, if there is even a slight chance that it will work then I rather risk everything to do it then waste away.

" Vanille then says," Yes, we have to do it, for everyone that died because of what the Fal'Cie have done! Still, not only do we have to deal with Dysley, but with that nasty Mateus and all of his henchmen!

"Ben grins and says,

" Don't worry, leave that to us. With are friends still there somewhere, we are not going to let those scum have a chance to do anything to them. Its time to show all of them that we are not running from them!"

Hope then says," But, what if we do what they want? Dysley, he wanted us to destroy Orphan, and destroy Cocoon!

" Lighting then pats Hope on the back and says,

" Don't worry, we won't let him have his way, we will break the rule of the Fal'Cie, without destroying Cocoon!"

Hope looks at her and says,

" Is, that even possible?

"Ben grins and says,"

Sure it's possible, if your willing to believe its possible! Even if that old geezer's master plan is suicidal and makes no sense what's so ever, he can bait us all he wants but we will still take him down! Because when it comes down to it, despite how crazed they are most of the people of Cocoon are innocents being oppressed by evil, and it's the responsibility of hero's to librated them from evil! They have to be stopped before it's to late, that's all there is to it!"

Sonic grins and says," Got that right Ben, no way we are running!

"Link nods and says,"

That's right, evil never prevails, they can try all they want to corner us, but that just means we have no where to go but through them!

"Cloud nods and says," It won't be easy, but if we keep are guards up, we will be able to handle who ever comes are way.

" Ben nods and says," Got that right Cloud Sensei. Because I agree with one of the things that Doug said lately, and that I am getting tired of every villain going on and on about how much they hate everything in existence! They may think that we are delusional, but its time all of us show them that they are the delusional ones for thinking that we will ever just lay down and let them destroy everything we care about!

No matter how much they all justify it, what they are trying to do is unforgivable, and ill never let the Zannacross Empire win! I seen enough things be taken away by the forces of evil, and I won't let it go on, ill do everything I can to bring this madness to an end! "

Doug chuckles and says," Nice to hear you listen to at least something I said. Well, in that case not much use standing around here so lets get going!"

Lighting nods as she says," Your right, time to return to Cocoon, and decide are fate once and for all."

With that, the group then goes back to the Neo-Highwind and the rest of the ships to prepare there next move. However, that next move will have to wait, because that move is reserved to be seen for are next chapter, since after all this is now the end of today's chapter!

Well, after a few shocking turn of events, and a desire to see the truth about the situation, are hero's have gotten through one fight, finished another, and just got more confused! The trip to Grand Pulse and to Oerba may have turned out to be rather pointless, but in the end it did clear one thing up, and its that are hero's are not about to let the forces of evil have there way! The traitor Enji Tosen may have met his end, but he was just one of many enemies who still is standing in are hero's way to safety! Can Ben and co overcome all of there enemies, help Lighting and the others find a way to complete there focus without destroying Cocoon, and insure the Zannacross Empire does not have its way? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time the good guys go on a full assault on Cocoon to take down the tyrannical forces that are ready to massacre the people of the floating city, but the bad guys are more then ready for them, and attack with full force! After getting through the Innovator mobile fleet forces, Yaag and the other PISCOM diehards the good guys try and directly confront Dysley and Mateus, but things go array when Nightmare appears before them, and once more unleashes his full power to become Night-Terror, and after absorbing the anguish and misery of the scared citizens of Cocoon, attack Ben once more to try and kill him once and for all!

However, if that was not enough, a even darker surprise awaits for Ezan, when he and the others are intercepted by none other then the man he saw as his father for most of his life, his crule step father Garma Kaiba! Garma is ready to make Ezan pay for choosing Ansem over him, and with the shocking modifications and powers he got from Kira and the forces of the Zannacross Empire, he has more then enough power to put Ezan through hell! Between all of theses showdowns and Mateus unleashing his wrath on the other Enji, its clear the good guys have one messy battle royal to get through in order to pull through with a victory! But it's not like they have a choice if they want to go on living, so stay tune for the madness next time

_**in Chapter 157: Sinister clash over Eden, Confrontation with the Boiling Hatred!**_

Don't miss it! Ah, but before we depart, a few authors notes. First of all, sorry if the plot is a little muddled at a moment, but while I don't want to look like I am just making excuses, sadly its just spot on portrayal of how nonsocial the motives of 13's "deep" villains were. Also, if your wondering why Tosen went down so fast, don't, he lasted longer then he did in his fight in Bleach lol. Ah, I think that's everything lol. Thanks for the reviews, hope this chapter was exciting enough to earn another one. Ah, and of course once again, for those that missed a chapter, multi reviews would be much appreciated. Ah, just to make sure,( Shifts eyes and unleashes a army of Pikachus.) Go my army, shock the attention of all you see to insure they remember! AHHH, not me, the forgetful ones! No, get the mass poke balls! Well, with that, till next time! ( Jumps in to a hole.)


	48. 157:Valor against the Boiling Hatred!

Ah, sorry for the delay, but, I had a busy few days. Hope this chapter is worth the wait though, and that you like it enough to give a review,,

especially those that have not reviewed in a while. All right, let the madness begin!

_**Chapter 157: Spiteful Clash over Eden, Valor against the Boiling Hatred! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars yet again Ben, Ezan, Doug and the others found themselves yet again in a bind! Thanks to the manipulations of the cruel leader of Sanctum Dysley, along with his ally the member of the Zannacross Empier and Firion 's archenemy the scheming Mateus Palameica the noble Cid Raines was tricked in to becoming a slave of evil, and against his will tried to destroy are heroes! With the power of a Advanced Curse Seal crystal infusing him with power the leader of the Calvery unit was nothing to be taken lightly, but after realizing what needed to be done Ben put Raines out of his misery soon enough. However, the real battle had only began because Dysley then shocked everyone when he showed how twisted he really was, when he showed that he was really a Fal'Cie himself, the twisted hideous Sovereign of the Cocoon Fal'Cie, Barthandelus!

Despite looking ridiculous the multi headed villain had the power to keep the entire group of hero's on their toes! That added on with Mateus, and eventually Tosen, the Innovator mobile suit strike team, and then Nightmare all joining the battle, the Enji and the I'Cie were quickly running out of breathing room! However, thanks to Cloud's Cid and the others joining the fray and the units of the Calvary making a noble stand against their oppressors, the good guys were able to shake off there want a be killers and hightail it out of Cocoon! The only problem was, they were not sure where to go and just how to thwart the bad guys!

The fact that Barthandelus 's true desire seems to be that despite all logic, he wants Lighting and the rest of the I'Cie to destroy the Fal'Cie Orphan, that powers Eden and all of Cocoon! It seems the twisted pope wants nothing more than all humans on Cocoon to die, for the floating society's very existence was to serve as a tribute to bring back the mysterious Maker of the world! Despite more than a few holes in the Fal'Cie 's logic the fact that the Zannacross Empire is doing so much to insure they succeed is all the reason the Enji and there alleys need to insure the mad plot fails! Trying to see if there was any leads on the vast brutal wilderness of Grand Pulse soon enough leaded the cast to Vanille and Fang's home town, Orbea!

Well, at least what is left of it because when the group gets there is nothing but a ghost town! Without even a hint about anything helpful the only thing they figure out is that the massive monsters likely wiped out the people before all of a sudden Tosen ambushed them! The former Enji Knight was the only one who was able to stay on their trail, but Kira's defector in crime was confident that he could get the job himself! Despite Ben being ready for Tosen's tricks, Tosen had a few new ones when he shocked everyone and showed how devoted he was to the path of darkness, when he transformed in to a monstrous demon!

Aqua tried to reach out to her former friend, but Tosen's disgust with humanity and the universe had clearly driven him to the point of no return. However, to bad for him that despite the new power he received, it still was not enough and in short manner Ben and Ezan destroyed him in a duo energy blast! Well, Tosen may indeed be down for the count, but there are plenty of other villains up to bat before the hero's can end this "inning" and call it a rest!

Knowing that no matter what the forces of evil had to be stopped Enji, Justice Force member and I'Cie alike agreed that it was time to take the offence to the villains and one way or another end the tyrannical grip they had over the planet!

Can they pull it out? Only one way to find out, so let's get today's episode started and play ball!

* * *

Today's chapter starts off with a group reacting to the events at the end of the previous one, and that means we start today off with are view of Cocoon's residential villains! So with that the scene is now back in the Audience Chambers of Eden Hall. Mateus is sitting on the throne and seeing Dysley enter before the former emperor sighs and says,"

Are preparations ready yet? The plan was suppose to be started an hour ago Dysley."

The ruler of Cocoon frowns and says,

" Patience, the dawn of a new world must be done right for things to go as planned.

" Mateus stands up and says," All too true, but since you have shown that your control is not as absolute as you clam, my confidence in your word is not quite absolute either Fal'Cie." Dysley snickers as he says,"

How amusing you doubt me, when your own screw ups cost you your life not once but twice Mateus! Rest assured no matter what, Ragnarok will soon come!" Mateus chuckles and says

," I won't deny my record is not spotless, but my mistakes won't be repeated and vengeance will be mine thanks to the fact that I have much more powerful and competent forces at my command! Yes, all that matters is that are little I'Cie tools come back and perform their needed role in are grand designs with out too much coxing."

Dysley nods and says,

" Don't worry about that, the I'Cie will come to realize that there is no escaping their fate. They will destroy Orphan, and they will bring back the Maker! All that matters is that those Enji Knights are eradicated so that they can no longer interfere."

Mateus chuckles and says,"

Don't worry about that, Tosen seemed to have a rather good lock on their position. Any minute now he should be able to,"

All of a sudden a column of flame blasts through the entrance before the demonic voice of Nightmare says,

" That weakling won't be able to do anything, the worthless fool is dead!"

Nightmare then stomps in holding a skull in his hand that he quickly crushes before Mateus sighs and says,

" Really now, I did not think his odds of slaying the Enji were high, but I thought he would last long enough so we could close in on the rats."

Nightmare snickers and says,

" That's because the worm thought he could get more credit then he deserved and did not wait for me to clean up the trash before charging in! Hahah, the fool thought just because Master Damonus was gracious enough to infuse him with more darkness and bestow him the power to transform his body to that of a full demon that he could defeat Ben Auro and the others?" The dark knights energy then explodes with enough force to shake the room as he laughs and says,"

Utter nonsense, it's clear now that Tosen was just a weakling, that even with all of the power he was kindly bestowed he still was a failure! but that won't be my fate! Ill prove just how superior the skills of I, the true Inquisitor of the darkness is to a imitator! ! It's clear that the fool has truly evolved in to the envoy of the celestial ones, and is just as skilled and as powerful now as his predecessor. Yes, and its all the more reason that I, the ruination of holy souls will be his executor! Just like how Seyia Leingod fell, just like how all hero's fall in due time to the darkness, at last I will bring forth his end in a battle that will demonstrate once and for all that the darkness will always devour the light sooner or later!

"Mateus chuckles and says,

" Yes, the time for are final victory is at hand, and that is all the more reason we must not slip up now or it will be a utter disgrace. I am glad you're getting in to the right mind set Nightmare, you only have to wait a little longer till you can unleash your pent up desire. After all, it's only a matter of when that will decided when the Enji will come here, since we still have their friends captive."

Nightmare then turns to the left, and sees Golbez, Aeris, and Master Yamamoto frozen in crystal from Dysley 's trap before he narrows his eyes and raises his sword before he says,"

Why are these heretics still alive? We should destroy them instantly before they have a chance to break free and hinder are plans!"

Dysley gets alarmed as he sees Nightmare tighten his sword before clearing his throat and says,"

No, do not kill them just yet. We need to harvest there energy to properly revived the Maker! "

Nightmare glares at Dysley as he says," I don't take orders from you, nor do I care about your obsession! All that matters to me is the liberation of Chaos Zannacross Necron and the utter destruction of all who stand in his way to create the dark paradise! I won't let your foolishness compromise my goal!"

Mateus then stands up and says,

" Don't get to zealous Nightmare, the Enji here will die soon enough. However, kill them now and not only do we lose are bait for the Enji, but then they will all get very angry. And, I think we all know just how unwise it is to make things complicated by making hero's furious correct?"

Nightmare sighs and lowers his massive sword before saying

," True enough, I don't want to repeat my comrades fatal mistakes. They better get here soon enough, I have been waiting for this for too long!"

Mateus chuckles as he says,"

Like I said, they will be here soon enough, and then you can kill all the Enji you like Nightmare." Before Nightmare can respond a new voice then says,"

Just remember, Ezan Zeon is mine to kill, and mine alone."

With that Garma enters from the side and Mateus nods before saying,"

Don't fret Garma, I did not forget are promise. Still, I do hope despite all the zeal your showing, you have the will to perform the deed when the crucial moment comes. I know how much you displayed your disgust for your traitor son, but emotions have proven to be a tricky matter."

Garma clutches his fist as he says,"

Don't worry about that, unlike my soft weak willed failure of a warrior, I don't let such trivial things like emotions interfere with the kill! Besides, I have no attachment left to that spawn of Ansem! I thought I could mold him to be my heir, my glory and the pride of the Kaiba family! But even though I took him under my wing since birth, it seems despite all of my vigorous training, his Zeon blood could still not be purged! Well, time to now purge my mistake instead! "

Nightmare then chuckles and says," It seems your desire is absolute, but can your body see it through? Ezan Zeon has also become quite powerful."

Garma just grins and says,"

Maybe, but despite how powerful he has become, I still know him inside and out. And besides, after my modifications, now he no longer has the advantage over me with that damn Sharingan! Yes, his greatest strength, will become his greatest nightmare when I show him how someone with the ultimate will uses the ultimate weapon!"

Mateus then says," Ah, I'll be looking forward to seeing how your little, transformation turned out Garma, as long as it gets desired results. Oh well, its time I get my desired results, and show to everyone, that I am the superior ruler in all history, second only to Zannacross himself! And one day, my domination will surpass even that of the, oh? Ah, looks like are comrades want to see are progress."

With that the gold and purple wearing villain presses a button on his glove before the image of the Titans member Ribbons appears on the main monitor of the chamber. At once the green haired minion of Kira grins and says,

" Greetings Master Nightmare, Master Kaiba, Master Mateus, and Lord Dysley. I have contacted you because Master Judicar demands an update on the situation.

" Nightmare just chuckles and says," You can inform him that the true plan of the operation is about to commence. Soon the I'Cie will have no choice but to fulfill their role, and the Enji, including Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon will all be burned to their core! Oh yes, and Tosen went and got himself killed but that was expected."

Ribbons' chuckles and says,

Is that so? My, so unconcerned about the loss of a comrade?"

Nightmare laughs and says,"

Oh please, if he fell in battle like that his existence is worthless!"

Maetus sighs as he says,"

I suppose in the end we are out to prove who is most worthy to exist in the dark paradise to be, and who is not worthy of making the cut."

Ribbons just grins as he says," Well, just make sure you all are as competent as you say you are, otherwise you will share Tosen's fate soon enough. Very well, ill report to Master Judicar your progress. Make sure to keep us informed the minute the situation changes.

"With that the screen turns blank before Garma snickers and says,"

That Titan's brat, who does he think he is to be in a higher position to me? After everything, I won't let another genetic freak take away what should be mine!"

Nightmare then is consumed with flames of rage appear before he says," Yes, that upstart and his group thinks he knows what must be done when in the end despite what he says, he still is the son of the Grand Master? Up surd, I ll prove to Lord Damonus and the master that I and I alone will grant him his ultimate desire!"

Mateus then grins and says," Ah, competition within the ranks always does either weaken the effectiveness of the group from within, or purge the weakest link. But, I ll prove to friend and foe alike, that I am on top of the chain of command.

" Dysley then nods and says," Yes yes, the time of glory is at hand. So now let the,"

Mateus sighs with annoyance as he says," Dysley, don't you have work to do and plans to finalize? You better figure out how you're going to tame those I'Cie since you performer so pathetically at the last battle. " The pope of Sanctum just glares at Mateus and says,"

I did no worse than you lot! Just keep those Warriors of Light away if they do come, and I'll put all the cogs in place! Your sure they will not run away?

" Nightmare nods as he says," No doubt, I know their minds to well. They are too devoted to being like hero's to run now, they will willingly run to their deaths!"

Garma then looks at his spiked gauntlet and says,

" All to true. But it's time to show theses weak willed tools, the price of heroism! So, let's get on with it all ready, I waited for far to long for this as it is!!

" With this Nightmare nods and the villains prepare to unleash their ultimate wrath on the good guys!

* * *

However, we now change are views from them, to see just how the defenders of all that good stuff are getting ready to handle it! And with this we turn to where we left on Ben and co last time, to see that the scene is now them just returning to the air ships. Cecil, Stan, and Fox are all looking around the parked fleet to make sure that no one was spotting them before we now turn to Fox seeing his comrades coming back he goes over and says,"

Ah, hey Ben, your all back faster than expected. Was this Oerba there? "

Ben chuckles and says," Hey Fox. Yup, it was there. But, never the less even after being ambushed the town had a lot less to it then what we were hoping for."

Cecil looks concern as he says," What, you were attacked? Is everything ok?"

Cloud nods and says,

" Don't' worry, it's over all ready. Tosen followed us after we left and attacked. He, had become a full demon and gotten a lot stronger, but we took him out once and for all.

" Stan hears this and gets annoyed before he says,"

Tosen really was crazy to the end? Damn it, I use to think he maybe had a few issues, but that his heart was in the right place!"

Aqua sighs before saying,"

Well, it may still have been in the right place deep down. But, Tosen's desires were twisted by his hate, and his frustration drove him over the edge. I guess in the end it was too much for him to remain hopeful."

Stan gets annoyed before he says,"

Well, that's a damn shame because traitor or not, he use to be a good man."

Doug nods before looking at the long blond haired Enji and saying,

" Got that right Stan. Man, Tosen really lost it. He hated everything so much that it literally twisted him in to a demon. And you guys think I am bad lately?"

Ezan just chuckles and says,"

Keep it up and you very well could be fallowing in his footsteps Doug. But I'll worry about that later, we have much more pressing matters to take care of, like going on and finishing this mission and eliminating all of the factors that are preventing its competition."

Cecil then says," Ah, so this did lead us to figuring out what to do next?"

Ben nods and says," Yah, all though it's because we got no answers that we came up with our own."

Fox raises an eyebrow before he says,

" What do you mean?" Lighting sighs and says,"

What he means is that everyone in Orbea is dead, there was nothing for us there, and because of your former buddy the whole town is a wreck so we are back to square one. However, because of this we know what we have to do. There is no choice but to go back to Cocoon and confront the Fal'Cie to end this once and for all!"

Cecil then looks concerned as he says,"

What? Are you sure that's really the best course of action when we don't know what the Zannacross forces are really after?"

Zidane chuckles and says,"

We may not know what the baddies really want but I can tell all ready that it's something that has to be stopped. After all, are pals are still locked up there right?"

Squall nods and says,"

It's true that this plan boils down to charging in blind and hope for the best. But, we don't have time to wait for various reasons.

"Cecil then says," I am not sure if this is really the best idea. I am cornered for the well being of my brother Master Yamamoto and the others without a doubt. But, this could be very well what are enemies want us to do!" To his surprise Ben just gives a thumbs up and grins before saying,

" May be Cecil, but, if they think they can control how this battle ends, then after all of this they still seem to underestimate what we all can do! It may not be easy, but as long as we pay attention and work together to give it all we got I know we have what it takes to win this! "

Stan grins and says," That sounds like a winning plan to me Ben! Haha, sounds like we are in for one brutal fight, but it's just the norm for us anyway!"

Fox nods and says," I guess when it comes down to it we don't have much choice. Just remember, we have to be careful all they way through, because even one mistake could lead to countless lives lost.

" Ben suddenly has his face turn serious before he says,"

Don't worry Fox, I know all too well how easy it is for things to fall apart. But, we just have to try are best, and do everything we can to get the result we want. After all, it's are job to make the impossible possible. "

Ezan chuckles and says," A little simplistic, but at its core it's indeed part of our job description. We fight to root out evil, failure is not an option.

"Sazh sighs as he says," Maybe for you Enji Knights, but even with the power the I'Cie gave us we still are no were near the league of you folks. I thought fighting PISCOM was going to be hell, but theses Zannacross jerks are on a whole different playing filed!

"Cloud nods and says," That may be true, but leave them to us. You guys have enough to handle just getting free from your control from the Fal'Cie, the least we can do is make sure you have the road clear for you. "

Hope then looks tense as he says," I know you guys will do everything you can. But, even so, I don't know if I can do this! That Tosen guy was nuts, and the others looked even stronger! We, I, won't last a second against those kind of guys!"

Doug just rolls his eyes and says," Man up kid, you don't have a choice! You want to live or die? Maybe you will realize its going to take more then wishes and that lame boomerang of yours to get through it eh?"

Link raises a eyebrow and says," Hey, what is wrong with boomerangs'?

"Doug moans and says," Nothing Link! The point is that you can't just quit because it's tough! Because the only way to live through this is to tough it out and do whatever it takes to survive!

" Ben gets annoyed as he says," Give him a break Doug! Hope is not a warrior, an Enji Knight like us. He did not even choose to walk down the road of a hero like Mario Sonic and the rest! Seems to be that he was just a normal fourteen year old kid trapped in to a grim situation that just keeps getting grimmer by the second! Hell, if that happened to me I would have lost it after an hour. Still, don't let your fear get to you Hope. Just believe in yourself and us, and we will be able to pull through. "

Fang chuckles and says,

" That's right, we have what it takes to bust those Fal'Cie up. Besides, the blond is right. We don't have a choice. Do nothing, hesitate and are brand will be are end so might as well go in swinging while we have the chance!

"Hope sighs as he says," I guess you're right, we don't have a choice."

Lighting then says," Yes we do Hope. We have the choice to survive or to die, and I want to live! Time both the Fal'Cie and this Zannacross Empire have to realize that they don't have the right to say who lives and who dies!"

Snow grins and punches his fists together and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me! So let's get on with it all ready!

" Everyone nods before they start to go in to the ships and Ben is about to head in before he pauses after seeing Hope paused with his head down before going up to him and saying," Are you all right Hope?" Hope just sighs and says

," It's nothing, I just, realized how pathetic I am."

Ben sighs and says," Don't take Doug's words to harshly, he is being kind of a major jerk and thinking that everyone has to be as aggressive as he is lately."

Hope chuckles and says," It's ok, your friend may have been rough, but he is right. I, am worthless. Even with the power I have as an I'Cie, I still am too afraid. I, still can't make the pain of seeing mom die because of that idiot Snow go away!"

Ben shrugs and says,"

That's all? Don't feel bad about that Hope, your mom died and you were forced in to this situation so I think you have the right to be feeling a little stressed. I mean, it's not like you're a soldier or something so it's only natural."

Hope then looks at his hands and says,"

True enough, but even so, I realized, I have been selfish and it's hurting everyone! I hate that idiot Snow, but I know in the end it's not his fault my mom died. But even still I wanted to kill him for so long, because in the end it's the only thing I could think of to keep the pain away! If I was stronger, like you your friends or Lighting then I would not be such a burden!"

Ben then pats Hope on the back as he looks sympathetic as he says,"

Trust me Hope, never feel sorry for feeling what you feel. Despair eats away at us all, and sometimes it overwhelms us. I even let it consume me once. Around your age I felt so powerless, that nothing I did would be noticed, and I would be trapped in what society expected of me. But, after seeing others reach their dreams, I knew I could not give up, and gave it everything I could to become a Enji Knight and a hero!

It, was not a easy path, but, we all have to move on our own pace, because no matter what anyone says, everyone has different thoughts, different ways of dealing with things. If you want to know something Hope, my mom has been in a coma for months now, and while it's not the same as your mom being dead, there is a chance she won't wake up. And the fact that it was caused by a friend going out of control makes it hurt all the more."

Hope is shocked as he says," Wow, I did not realize it. I am sorry about that Ben, I hope your mom turns out ok.

" Ben nods before he says,"

Thanks, me to. As long as there is still hope, no pun intended, I'll never give up! I have lost a lot fighting this war Hope, but that's why I fight even harder, to make what I lost not be for nothing! Hope, you don't want the pain you felt be for nothing right?

" Hope then grins and says,"

No way!" Ben then pats Hope on the back ashe says,"

Then come on, let's go on and get this done! Just leave the heavily fighting to me and the others Hope and do what you can ok?

" Hope then gives a thumbs up as he says,

" Got it! Don't worry, I won't be a burden."

Ben responds with,"

I know you won't. Ah, let's get going before we get left behind." With that the two run up, and the two enter the ship. As the Neo-Highwind and the other ships take off Ben sees Cocoon in the distance before saying,"

Well, here we go. This ought to be fun.

" With this the ships take off before in a minute the Lylat fleet is all ready heading for Cocoon and activating there invincibly barriers to launch a sneak attack on their opponents! Ben and Hope are walking to the command deck before Hope then says,

" Um, all right if I get a snack before I join you Ben?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Sure, no point being there if your to hungry to pay attention I always say."

With that Hope goes to the lower part of the airship to get some food before Ben chuckles and says,

" Haha, Hope is not that bad of a kid, just scared. I think I see some of myself in him to be honest."

He then hears a voice say,

" I think Hope sees the same in you Ben, that's why he looks up to you."

Ben turns and sees Lighting looking out the window near the elevator to the command deck before he says,"

Is that so? Well, I just do my best I guess." Lighting then turns to him and says,

" It's more than that, you were able to make him feel safe and confident, which is more then I could do. I guess in the end I did not what to be bothered trying to make him feel better, that I had no time for it. But what it really came down to was that I was afraid myself, and the only thing I could do to keep myself from falling apart was detach myself from everything and only focus on what was ahead of me."

Ben grins and says

," Looks like you managed to do a decent job so far Lighting, you are skilled enough to keep up with me Cloud and the others, well, at base level at least. Even with the powers you have as a I'Cie at this point that's no small fleet."

Lighting gives a small smile as she says,"

Thanks, I guess. To be honest, I felt like getting stronger was the only thing I could do in life, even if it meant secluding myself from others. It was better to be strong and alone, then to be weak and in pain. After my parents died, I swore I would become strong enough so that I could do it alone. I even discarded my real name and became the Lighting, so I could become a different person, a stronger person free of the insecurities and vulnerabilities of who I was. But, maybe I was a fool to do so, it just made things worse between me and my sister

." Ben shrugs and says," Well, if you were a fool then I guess I was to, because I joined the Enji Knights to remake myself to. Sometimes I hated myself I was in high school, I was just a weak powerless nobody that barley anyone knew existed and the only pepole I hated more then my tormentors was me for not being able to do anything about it. Because my family was so, chained down you could say, for a while it looked like my fate was anchored by them. But, I did not want things to go on like that forever, so I joined the Enji Knights so I could become a hero, and not have anything to do with the worthless nobody I use to be . Well, I guess it sort of worked more or less since I am where I am, after a bit of a bumpy ride haha.

Tell me Lighting, your sister, before she became a I'Cie, she still lived with you and stuff right?

" Lighting takes out something from her pocket before she takes out a kind of pocket watch and says,

" Yah. Right before all of this happened it was my birthday. I did not even want a party, but then I found Sarah and that idiot Snow had thrown me a party, and announced they were engaged as there other surprise. I was furious, Snow has, he had nothing going for him, he is just one of those lazy bums that just thinks he can cruise through life on instinct without a plan and have things turn out all right! Sarah even told me she had become a I'Cie, but I just dismissed it as her making up a excuse so they could be married! I, let my own disgust turn her away, and what I tried to protect I myself destroyed. Maybe, in the end I was jealous that she preferred Snow over me because he made her happy.

" Ben shrugs and says,' You could put it that way, but, it does not seem like it has to be like that. From another point of view, your sister still stayed with you all of these years right? Then it's a safe bet that she did care for you. I don't know your sister, but how about we find out by freeing her from that nutcase Fal'Cie and the others?

" Lighting then sighs and says," You really do know what to say to make people feel better eh? Is that another power from this Star Sword of yours?"

Ben laughs and says,

" Ah I wish. Nah, I guess I just have had experience seeing how people act, not instantly expect assume things, and try to be reasonable with others. Well, unless they are close minded pure evil jerks. "

Lighting responds with,"

Fair enough, thanks in any case. I just have one last thing to ask you. Seriously, you think we can win this?

" Ben nods and says," Without a doubt, I handled Nightmare before, and this time I won't let him get away. The others like Mateus may be tough, but nothing we can't handle. I promise Lighting, we will win this. But, to do so I guess we better get on board and get ready to make our strategy full proof right Lighting?

" Lighting then goes in to the elevator and says,

" Claire, my real name is Claire Farron. I guess, it's ok for you to call me that if you want.

"Ben just enters and says," Is that so? Ah, Claire is a nice name. All right then, it was a short break, but time for the return trip to Cocoon. Something tells me this is going to be one explosive welcome back party. Seriously though, I do hope the people can wake up to how badly they are being duped.

" Lighting nods and says,

" Don't hold your breath. Most of the people of Cocoon would not even care if they saw Dysley 's true form. As long as he gave them everything they wanted they would obey him and the Fal'Cie and see his enemies as their enemies. It's a pain, but some people don't care about the truth and would rather live in their own bubble without having to put any effort in to their life." Ben sighs as the elevator moves up and quickly goes to the command deck before he says,

" Maybe so, but I have a feeling that bubble is going to burst wither they like it or not. Well, time to make sure it's not too hard a landing for them. "

With that the two step out of the elevator and get ready for their plan to attack Cocoon. However, to move things along we fast forward a bit to their plan getting started!

* * *

And for this the scene now turns to nighttime in the capital of Cocoon, of Eden.

It seems despite the fact that the PISCOM flagship crashed in to the capital the people were not to panicky, mostly because Dysley made another announcement that the I'Cie died on the crash and that everything is find. And since Cocoon's citizens seem to be more hive minded then bees they at once shrugged it off. As fate would have it the day in Cocoon is a holiday to celebrate its victory over the Pulse forces during the war of Transgression. And nothing is more patriotic then a race!

Yes, all of Cocoon seems to be watching the hover cycles outrun each other on a course so twisted it makes an F Zero race seem tame! And since so many eyes are being drawn on to this, that most citizens fail to notice a foreign shuttle, one belonging to the Enji! It seems that the I'Cie are on board as part of the operation and at the moment Lighting is looking at the racetrack getting closer and closer before she says,

" All right, no turning back.

" Sazh chuckles and says,"

Got that right, in a manner of seconds we try and run and we will be shot up to pieces in a second!"

Snow nods and says," Good thing heroes don't run! Let's do this!"

Fang nods and says," Yup, just land this thing so we can get on with it all ready!"

Sazh sighs and says," Easy everyone! I am trying to land this where there are not guns everywhere you know and it's not easy!

" Snow laughs and says," HAha, we came this far, we are not afraid of nothing! Bring on their worse, even if those Zannacross punks are with them we can take them! This is for Sarah!"

With this he makes a dramatic pose that pushes Sazh and causes him to mistier the ship! The afro haired man at once says," What's wrong with you!? You want to, huh? No no , NO!!

!" With that thanks to Snow the ship now is heading head first in to the race track and the former pilot just manages to avoid smashing in to the metal ground, only to steer in to a racer! This impact sends him flying and the shuttle crashes in to the ground! Snow, being the impulsive guy he is all ready sees the racer craft go flying before he says,"

No one else is going to die, come out Shiva sisters! "

With that Snow sends out his twin avatars of ice before they instantly turn on to their motorcycle form as Snow jumps out and in a burst of speed smashes in to the racer to make it land with a thud back on the track!

Snow then chuckles and says," All right, another save!"

The arrogance of the masses in front of him is so great that despite Snow summoning his Eidollons the spectators think it's just part of the show and get in to an uproar! To Lighting and the others cringe Snow just waves and says,"

Thank you thank you your all to kind! "

Everyone keeps cheering before the monitors show a close up of Snow, and it focuses on his I'Cie mark! Finally everyone starts to put two and two together as the race's announcer says,"

Ah, that was not part of the script but what a nice display of. What the, that mark? Oh no, it's the mark of an I'Cie! Ladies and gentlemen, run for it, there are more of the Pulse soldiers coming to kill us all! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"

With that everyone instantly becomes frenzied before PISCOM soldiers and machines come roaring for the I'Cie and Vanille gets worried before she says,"

Oh dear, this is all ready becoming a mess."

Fang gets her spear ready before she grins and says,

" No one said it would not, but oh well, you got to make a mess to change things. Let's go!"

Lighting sighs and says," Right!" With this Lighting at once jumps out and takes out her weapon before jumping off the ship and jumping on the ground before seeing a squad of PISCOM soldiers come at her instantly loading their guns as there unit leader says,"

DIE I'CIE!!" Lighting sighs before her magical energy blasts out and she says,"

You first, Firaga!" With that Lighting jumps high in the air to avoid an incoming missile before unleashing a powerful magical fire blast to cremate all of her threats! The others join her as Sazh sees enemies coming from all sides and saying,"

Well, really is no turning back now.

"Lighting gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Your right, it's now or never, it's time to choose our own fate!"

Another female soldier under the Sanctum Inqusitrix division charges at her as she says,"

Pulse scum, your fate can only be death!"

Vanille then gets determined as she says,"

That's not true, we will survive! Time to show you just how determined we are! Come on, Hecatoncheir!

" With that energy surrounds her, before she forms a magical orb in her hands and throws it in to the air! It quickly explodes before a odd metallic looking red and black looking beats with dozens of hands appears! At once the new summon beast goes to smash the closets forces of Cocoon with its many hands before one of the soldiers says,

" No, they are more powerful than we thought! Get reinforcements!"

With that more motor cycle like robots appear before Hecatoncheir then has its arms turn in to cannons and unleashes a barrage of missiles at the robots! Snow chuckles as he says,

" All right, this is going off well, we can pull this off after all! Huh? Whoa! With that a massive blast of energy nearly vaporizes Snow as it blasts past him and knocks him off his feet! He then looks up and sees that one of the Zannacross Nova Crusher warships is hovering right over them! Hope gulps as he sees the large red war ship aim its guns at them and have mobile suits fly out before he says,

" Great, they are not playing around this time.

" Lighting narrows her eyes and says,"

Good, because neither are we!

"Another soldier then says,"

Give it up I'Cie! With are allies, there is no way you can stop us! "

Sazh laughs and says," Your pals do seem tough, but good thing are back up is no slouch either!"

One of the other soldiers then says," What are you talking about? There are more of you demons? No, it must be a trick? Huh, what the?

" He and the rest of the soldiers then hear a loud noise, before they see a barrage of various energy attacks head in to the Nova Crusher, before it is bombarded so hard that it explodes! Sazh sees the soldiers stagger back in shock before he grins and says,

" Oh it's no trick buddy, it's your worst nightmare!" A moment later Ben, Ezan, Mario, Sonic, Cloud, Cecil, Stan, and everyone else then lands on the area around the I'Cie as Ben just says

," Sorry to keep you guys waiting, looks like the fun is all ready started. "Sonic just stretches as he says,"

Then making up for lost time sounds good to me!

"Cloud then says," Looks like the plan is going well, thanks to you guys we were able to have them all divert their attention long enough to move in on all sides. Now, we just have to hope lady luck continues to shine on us.

" Everyone then sees the Neo Highwind and the Great Fox enter through the west and at once open fire on the PSICOM and Zannacross forces before Ezan takes out his sword and says,

" Bah, luck is not needed for a true warrior. Time to show theses fools what going up against the Enji really means!

"Mario then looks around and says,"

So, just where are we going again? "James looks at the large tower like building in the distance before he says,"

Just head for that large castle like building Mario. Dysley Mateus and the others are likely there, along with are friends. No matter what comes are way, we have to get there."

Link then raises an eyebrow and says," Well, if that's the case, why did we land there?"

Vincent sighs and takes out his Cerberus gun before saying,"

Because that would be what they expected Link, and where they likely stationed there most powerful forces. There force, we will force them to weaken there forces and draw them out so we can get this mission done without as much damage as it could be.

" Doug grins and says," Well, there is going to be more damage than there has to be if we don't move it now! Time to take down all of these preachy pests and shut up there high talk at last! Hey, you guys lived here right? Know any shortcuts?"

Lighting then looks around and says,"

I was stationed in Bodem for most of my life but I was here a few times. There should be a train station nearby, that leads right to Eden Hall. Even if it's shut down now, we can still use it to get to are goal."

Stan grins as he has his Dymlos sword burn with fire before he says,"

Then let's get going and kick the head honchos behinds all ready! "

Squall looks around and says,"

Moving out sounds good to me. At least its night here, we can use the darkness to cover are movements and, huh? What the?

"Everyone is shocked to see the moon glow, before all of a sudden it glows, and turns to the sun! Everyone gets dazed as sunlight floods everyone's eyes and Ben adjusts his sight as he says," What the, did we go through a time loop or is it daytime now?"

Cloud sighs as he says," Looks like the Fal'Cie can control every aspect of Cocoon, the time is whatever they want it to be!"

Kirby gets determined as he says,"

Well, the bad guys can make it whatever time they want but even if they make it snack time AND tea time they won't stop us from making it there time out!"

Ben laughs and says," Got that right Kirby. All right, everyone ready? Let's go!

" Sonic nods and says,

" Time to move it at full throttle! Out of the way jokers!"

With that Sonic moves at full speed and becomes a blue blur as he blows away the PISCOM soldiers in front of him from the shockwave he leaves in his wake! Lighting then gets ready to move and summons her Odin avatar and jumping on it before leading the charge and saying,"

the Fal'Cie, time there rule over us ends once and for all!"

She then clashes in half two more incoming robots as everyone else attacks at full force However little does she and the others know that their enemies are watching this, and are not worried at all!

* * *

And this leads us back to the audience room in Eden Hall, where both Mateus and Dysley are watching with amusement before Mateus sees Ben defect a missile in to another squad of PISCOM soldiers before he grins and says,"

At last, are enemies last battle has began. Nightmare and Garma are all ready getting in to position. As long as we move are pieces well, my ultimate glory will be realized! Tell me Dysley, in the end only one I'Cie is really needed to bring about Orphan's demise and get your beloved Maker to return correct? Then my dear fellow, I think it would be best if we just kill all but one to stamp down the hopelessness in to the survivor and all who oppose us!

"Dysley nods and says," As long as one becomes Ragnarok everything else is trivial. And, I di suppose the pain of loss would speed things along nicely .

"Mateus narrows his eyes in evil delight as he says,"

Splendid, then ill inform Nightmare he only has to relent his rage a tad. Heh, Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, you stood in the way of the rule of the darkness for the last time! Yes, your powers all may be formable, but you are still just weak humans! With the gauntlet that is in store for them, they will weaken in time, and the legacy of the celestial ones will end like that of all hero's, in tragedy! Haha, they have no idea, what wrath is ready to spring about on them so come along warriors of light, come cut your way to hell! HAHAHAHAH!!! Ah yes, and more whine slave." The women sectary to his left before he says

," Um, sir, my name is Tracy and, AHH!!" Mateus glares at her and releases his magical energy to force her to her knees before he says," Your name will be a mere memory if you don't know your place and do as your command!"

The women cries and says," As you wish master!"

She quickly hurries off before Mateus laughs and says,

" Ah, this chaotic world needs an everlasting order, and soon it will be installed, with the fools that reject order being the sacrifices! Yes, it's only a matter of time before even the hero's of light will relinquish their dream of victory. And I will take pleasure seeing their hopes be crushed out of them, along with their life's! So come on hero's put on the best show you can for your emperor's delight!

"With that Mateus goes on to laugh more, but since we have more pressing matters to look at, it's time to check back in on how are hero's are doing!

* * *

And as we turn back to the battle that has only started to escalate, it seems that Lighting's advice was correct, because while they still had to blast through waves and waves of hostiles, they are able to move forward without being to bogged down by taking the enemies by surprise. At the moment Barret has just shot up a few more soldiers before he says,"

Haha, man, going through the tunnels, brining on old vibes of are battles against Shinra.

" Tifa nods as she says,"

It is nostalgic, however, the difference is that this time more than one world is at stake this time, so we have to try even harder not to mess up! "

Zidane hears this and says,"

Don't worry Tifa, if this is the best they got, it looks like smooth sailing this far at least since there so called elite forces seem to only be elite at sucking!"

Zidane then jumps up on a odd looking watch drone and slicing its head off with his daggers before it goes wild and attacks its own kind! Squall sees this and nods before he says,

While I would not get cocky Zidane, I admit, for such an advanced society, there robots are not as powerful as I originally expected. Esthar, and even some of the Galbadia army had better robots then this!

" Cloud slices a pair of watch drones in half before he nods and says,"

I do admit, for the most part Sanctum's robots seem like toys compared to the Zeon battle droids, even Shinra had better designs then this."

Zidane just chuckles as he blows up another war machine with his Meo Twister attack before he says

," Hell, my world was not nearly as far evolved as you guys but I seen better looking stuff on Terra! Looks like Sanctum is starting to seem like all bite without the Zannacross forces helping them." Senel then says," Like Squall said Zidane, don't get cocky or we will be in over are head before we know it!"

Zidane sighs and says," Oh relax Senel, we did this kind of jig so many times I have it down pat! Just duck, cover, and , whoa!"

Zidane all of a sudden gets tense as he sees a barrage of energy blasts coming down for him and quickly jumps back before a barrage of plasma blasts cause explosions all around! A voice then says,"

Your rampage has gone on long enough! I'll see to it your campaign of terror ends here and now!" With that all of a sudden Ben sees none other than Yaag step out of the tunnel entrance before he sighs and says,

" Oh you, your still fighting for theses butchers Yaag?"

Yaag snickers and says,"

You won't get away with such disrespect to Sanctum Ben Auro! I can't believe we ever trusted you, you're a false a hero as the I'Cie!"

Snow then says,"

Rosch, move aside your not are enemy! We have to take down Dysley, before he destroys the lives of everyone on Cocoon!"

The PISCOM director snickers and says,

" I seen you and the others power has grown quickly Mr. Villers, along with your delusions! You can spout whatever nonsense you like, but it is useless! I see your attacking in full force, but it makes no difference. We will lay down are lives if that is what it takes to stop you! "

Snow gets annoyed and says,"

That would be a shame since you're laying down your life for a lie! We came back here to put a stop to all of this nonsense! "

Yaag chuckles and says,

" Nevertheless, you are I'Cie, and we cannot trust the pawns no more than the Pulse Fal'Cie that move them! "

Ben rolls his eyes before he says,"

Damn it Yaag, don't you realize how idiotically blind you are? ALL Fal'Cie are in cahoots to screw over everyone in Cocoon! They don't care about you or anyone else, they want everyone here to die for their crazy scheme! Have you not seen the Zannacross forces blow up anything in their way? Have you not noticed that your beloved Fal'Cie don't care that they kill anything in their path? You're not a machine Yaag, if you open your eyes you would realize how stupid your being!"

Yaag looks distraught before he say,

" You, speak like you know what you say, but even if what some of what you say is true, I am a soldier, and I will perform my duty without hesitation! "

Ezan then points the Nu Epyon at his obstacle and says,

" In that case, prepare to die in the line of duty because no matter how many men you throw at us it will all be in vain!" Yaag snickers and says,

" Oh, don't worry, I don't indeed to waste lives after seeing you all in action last time. I'll just destroy you with my ultimate weapon instead! "With that he snaps his fingers, before in a instant everyone sees what seems to be a large metal grass hoper tank land on the ground before Yaag glows and vanish! All of a sudden the new machine begins to shake before Yaag's voice comes out from inside and laughs before he says,"

Enji and I'Cie alike will shatter at the power of PISCOM 's ultimate war machine! Let me introduce you to your final site, the Proudclad! HAHAHAH, scared yet? Huh?"

Everyone but Hope just looks at him with bored expressions before Cloud raises an eyebrow and says,

" Are you serious? The Proud clad, really? That looks like it can barley qualify as a plane, much less the ultimate war machine!

" Barret chuckles and says," Who would have though it's the same as old Heidegger and Scarlet's ultimate weapon to? HAha, I never thought I say this but at least Shinra for the most part was good at living up to what they say they are going to do!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Hell yah, this thing is so lame it would flunk freaking design class!"

Yaag gets furious as he says,

" Damn you all! I'll make you wish you never mocked me! Now, annihilator mode! "

With that jets come out of the machine's back before it transforms and now has some sort of red Japanese demon mask appear out of its face before cannons appear on all sides and Yaag says,"

In the name of Cocoon, perish!"

With that he opens fire and Ben instantly deflects the incoming barrage of blue energy blasts before he sighs and says,

" I almost feel sorry for these guys, they are wrapped up so tightly in Cocoon's control that they are just throwing themselves off a cliff!"

Hiryuumon then says,"

Maybe Boss, but he still is a threat that can hurt people if we don't take him down quickly!"

Ben sighs as he says,"

True enough, let's just see if we can take him down without killing him. This madness has killed enough people and, huh? Oh boy."

Ben is shocked to see funnel like mobile cannons detach from the Proud Cloud and fire powerful high powered yellow energy blasts at Ben from all angles! Ben defects a blast and dodges another one before he says,"

Damn it, this thing is not as pathetic as I thought. I'll have to, AHH!!"

With that Yaag blasts Ben in the back from a hidden beam cannon from his machine's face before he sees Ben get blasted to the ground and chuckles before saying,

" Yes, now do you realize how foolish you have been? You all, are nothing more than jealous clowns that don't wish for anyone to have paradise! Well, you won't cause us all to come down with you to hell! Your insane attacks won't harm anyone else!"

Lighting gets annoyed and says,

" Because yours and your masters will kill everyone! Soldier or not, you're a human Yaag, and you have to wake up before it's too late!"

Yaag snickers and says," Why should I belive you, when you exist to bring ruination to all!?"

Barret then gets annoyed as his gun arm transforms and begins to gather energy before he says,

" Forget this fool, he has mud in is ears and is not even bothering to get them cleaned! We have no time to waste on this joke so time to swat a fly! Catastrophe!

"With that Barret shows he is not playing around before he jumps up high in to the air and unleashes a massive yellow energy beam at the Proud Clad! Yaag was not expecting this at all and says," How did he, AH!!"

the PISCOM member on reflexes tried to get out of the way but did not react fast enough to get out of the way completely as half of his funnels get vaporized and a chunk of the Proud Clad gets blown away! Yaag desperately tries to stabilize his machine as he says,"

No, I can't lose, for the sake of Cocoon I cannot afford to lose!"

Cloud then has his power explode before he says,"

Sorry, but no matter how hard you try Yaag, as long as your oblivious to how deluded a cause your fighting for, and how mismatched you are, after a thousand fights the result will be the same! Now, time to end this."

Yaag sees Cloud coming for him and says,

" Damn you Enji! Even your power can't compared to the power of the Fal'Cie! There will is absolute!"

He then fires a charged partial blast at Cloud but the spiky haired warrior jumps over it before he says,"

There is nothing that can't be cut Yaag, even the chains that the Fal'Cie have over you all can be broken, and we will prove it! Sorry, but we don't have time to waste on you! Omnislash Version five!

"With this Cloud then has all of the swords that he has stored in his blade pop out before he in a blur slashes the Proud Clad consecutively with each sword before unleashing a powerful energy charged slash right through the Proud Clod! Yaag can barley fallow the Enji Knights movements and as he sees Cloud land on the ground the Cocoon soldier says,"

What, what did you, GUH!!!"

In a instant Yaag sees just how powerful Cloud's limit break really was as explosions blast out all over his machine before the Proud Clod crashes in to the ground to the side of are hero's and explodes! Lighting chuckles and says,

" Nice move Cloud, that's one headache beaten out of commission before it can get worse.

"Cloud just sighs and says,"

I won't stand for cheap mockeries delaying us even further."

Ben nods and says,"

There is no point wasting time on the pawns when it's the king we are after. Now, if they would just stay down it would make things a lot easier.

" Ben then sees the top of the ruined Proud Clod bust open before Yaag jumps out just before his machine explodes! His face now bleeding, he glares at Cloud and the rest before he clutches his fist and says,

" Damn you Enji, damn you all! If it were not for you're meddling with your bizarre powers, then are safety would not be jeopardized!

"Sazh gets annoyed and says,"

Don't you get it yet? We are not trying to destroy Cocoon; we are just trying to survive! It's you and your obsessed buddies that are killing citizens just because you can't figure out for your self are what's truly a threat! Tell me, just what did we do wrong before you all went purge crazy anyway!"

Yaag looks conflicted as he says,"

Even if it was us who made the first move, it was only a preemptive strike! If we let you I'Cie exist, Cocoon would be destroyed!

"Ezan notices something before he then says,

" It seems that's the case no matter what you do, something is coming!

"Everyone then notices something before circle like gates of purple energy form in mid air all around, before the same giant turtle like Adamanchelid from before, along with various massive inorganic monsters appear all over and instantly start smashing everything in sight! Fang gets alarmed as she says," What the? Pulse monsters? What kind of trick is this? "

Yaag gets enraged as he sees a Admanchlid just walk through a building before he says,"

You tell me!? What kind of outrageous act is this?

" Ben sighs and says," Oh come on! You REALLY think we just snap are fingers and make monsters appear in thin air? "

Yaag then coughs up blood before he says,"

Then what other explanation is there?"

Lighting responds with,"

Don't you get it? Dysley just unleashed those monsters on the people, because he WANTS to spread panic! You serve the Fal'Cie without hesitation, while all the while they want nothing more than for a massacre! "

Yaag then says," What, that makes no sense! Why, why would the Primarch, why would the Fal'Cie want to commit genocide to the world they created!? "All of a sudden everyone hears a pair of crazed laughter's before one of the voices says,"

Why? Because its time for all unworthy idiots to be destroyed once and for all, that's why loser!

" With that all of a sudden Ben gets alarmed and says,

" Watch out!" With that he instantly jumps up and roundhouses an incoming missile before it lands on the ground and explodes! The explosion causes the ground around Yaag to shatter and he nearly falls to his death before Link quickly catches him with his Claw shot weapon and holsters him up before a shocked Yaag says,"

What the, why, did you save me?" Link shrugs and says,

" Because I don't let people die if they are not out to kill me. "

Yaag is looking stressed as he says,

" What, are you a fool? What reason would you want to help me for, when I am your enemy!? You think I am so pathetic that I need your mercy?

"Zidane then sighs and says," Do you really need a reason to help someone? Besides, it's not that you're pathetic, it's that you're being tricked and that's never fun. And in any case, I think those guys seem like both of are enemies now!

"Everyone then sees that the attacks seem to have come from both the Garazzo and the Gadessa! With many more Titan mobile suits swarming around them the elite enemy pilots at once prepare to attack before Hiling laughs and has her machine's energy claws blaze as she says,

" HAhaha, finally! Its time to stop pulling the punches and get on with seeing all of you defective losers die all ready!"

Bring then charges her mobile suits mega launcher and says,"

Yes, its time to end the facade once and for all, the new age is beginning, all of you unworthy trash get lost!"

With that the Innovator unleashes a powerful energy beam to try and fry are hero's but James, Vincent and Cloud intercept it by firing off there own attacks to cause it to explode before it reaches them! Yaag then sees the other mobile suits and the Nova Crushers go on the offensive to blast everything in sight before he says,"

Why, why are they betraying us now to?"

Lighting looks disgusted as she says,"

Because the only side they were on was there own was the whole time! Still think Dysley has Cocoon's well being in mind?"

Ben clutches his fist and says,

" I hope even you can see that he and the Fal'Cie are tired of pretending to care Yaag! Well, looks like they are not holding back anymore, which means we can't afford to do either!"

With that Hiling looks at Ben and at once charges at him before he says

," This is it Ben Auro! This time, you're going to die! This is the end of you Enji Knight's worthless crusade! Huh?"

Before she can attack her radar goes off, and she sees the 00 Raiser Gundam and several other Lylat forces coming for her! Sestuna then says,

" You scum have gone on causing distortions for to long! We will put a stop to your madness here!"

Lockon chuckles as he aims the Cherudim Gundam's GN Sniper rifle and says,

" That's right, you idiots talked long enough!

With that the Gundam pilot fires off a shot, and while its intended target, Hiling, is able to out maneuver her machine to thrust downward, the blast goes on to blow up the grey GNX behind her! The enemy just laughs and says,

" All of you Lylat dogs just don't get it! Its all ready too late, are bosses grand plan is all readying starting!"

Ben then sighs and says,

" If that is the case, then we will just fight even harder to take all of you idiots down! No matter what, there is no way we are letting you genocidal loons have your way with either the people here, or the people of the universe! Mateus, Dysley, and everyone else, all of there deranged ambitions end here!"

With this Ben throws his Star Sword like a boomerang to slice in half a charging Ahead mobile suit as he and the others go all out to get rid of there new road blocks!

* * *

And as the good guys begin to fight even harder, the bad guys watching them from afar take note and we now briefly return to Eden Hall, where Mateus and Dysley are both still watching the battle! Matues sees Ben, Cloud, Lighting, Mario and the other hero's looking determined and just snickers as he says," Look at the fools, they don't even realize that the outcome of this battle has been decided!"

Dysley nods and says,

Yes, no matter how hard they try, they will never bring salvation to this doomed race! Now that I have unleashed the hidden monsters stored on the underground Arks beneath Cocoon, the populace is now in utter terror. With PISCOM fighting against the rebellious Calvary and Guarding Corps units, and now your forces showing no mercy, there is no one left to trust. Now children will fear parents, friends will tear each other apart, and loved ones will trust no one as they see that the end has come! Yes, at last, Ragnarok as truly come, let this worthless race die, so that the Maker can return in all of its glory!

"Mateus just grins and says," It is fun seeing paradise transform to hell. However, I think the setting needs a tad bit of horror added to it. No offense, but massive they might be, giant turtles are not quite the personification of nightmares! Hahaha, allow me to add my own personal touch in bringing the nightmares of this feeble populace to life!

"With this the villain raises his scepter in to the air, before his magical energy explodes before he fires a blast of red energy in to the sky! This orb explodes with darkness, and forces the sky to turn dark, before bolts of energy rain down all over Eden!

However, theses bolts are not of lighting, but of energy that transforms in a instant to both various monsters, and Necrocalcous! Mateus sees the large armored Iron Giant monster, the hideous and toxic Malboro, the iron claw like Death Claw monster, the winged eyeball bat Ahirman monster, and more appear to instantly slather all humans in sight before looking delighted and saying,

" Ah, that's more like it! It won't be long now, till all the people of this world are dead regardless of what the Enji do! Still, Dysley, I am curious, do you have a precise number of souls needed to call forth your beloved Maker? Just how is it going to return anyway? The souls will gather in the air and it will return?"

Dysley just looks delighted as he says,"

The Maker will return, when all of Cocoon dies. That's all that's needed to be known.

" Mateus raises a eyebrow and says,"

What, is that all you really know? Is your plan really this vague Fal'Cie? Do you even know what your doing?" Dysley looks annoyed and says," Of course, its divine will! You fallow your sect with the same intention do you not Mateus?

"Mateus forms a disgusted glare as he says," Please, I work for a much more solid ideal then your plans. Oh what ever, rather soon you're all going to be, hahaha, never mind. Say Dysley, it looks like even your own forces resolve is wavering from are little show. Oh well, at this point, its just fuel for the fire!"

Dysley nods and says," Indeed, there is no further purpose for any of PISCOM 's services, let them fulfill there final use!"

With that the Fal'Cie overlord then has his eyes glow before he fires off countless beams of light in to the sky, before they rain downward!

* * *

This causes the Enji to take notice, and with that we now return to are hero's battle and as Ben slices in half a incoming Iron Giant he sees more flashes of light rain down before he says,

" Great, how much else is the jerk store going to sell before they realize we don't want what they are selling!? "

Snow shrugs before he says,

" I don't know, but we will just have to avoid everything they throw!"

James sees more holy beams rain down before he says," It's odd, it does not even seem like they are aiming for us. In fact, its like, they are aiming for there own soldiers!"

James's guess is correct , as just as a squad of zealous PISCOM soldiers come at the Enji, they are hit by the beams of light! A moment later marks appear on there arms before the squad commander says,"

What the, what happened? Did anyone else feel, AHH!!" With that the squad instantly are consumed with columns of light, before they lumber out looking like headless zombie like creatures with massive deformed claws with bodies now composed of shinny blue crystal! Luigi is one of the many shocked at this turn of events before he jumps back and says,

" AHH!! What is going on!? They, just turned in to monsters!"

Fang then sighs and says,"

Looks like Dysley really is showing how little he cares about the people, because from the looks of it he and the Fal'Cie just turned the lot of them in to I'Cie with out a focus! And, with out a focus, the shock instantly turns you Cie'th!

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he sees the zombie like beings lumber forward and one smashes the car in front of him randomly before he says,"

That's what being a Cie'th is? Well, now I see why becoming a crystal statue seems more appealing. Still, why the hell would Dysley turn them all in to crystal just like that?

" Sazh chuckles bitterly before he says,"

Why? Because we apparently need to be reminded that we are on barrowed time!"

Cecil sighs as he says," Well, I feel sorry for these lost souls, but we can't let even more people share there fate!

" With that Cecil charges at the Cie'th and sees two of them fire blasts of dark energy from the mid section of there heads but the Enji paladin defects the blast before slicing them in half with his Light Bringer sword! Yaag sees this and gets dismayed as he says,

" No, why is this how its ending? After all of are loyalty, this is are reward? Huh? No!"

Yaag sees a beam of light coming for him and dives out of the way before he punches the ground and says

," Damn it all! In the end, we really were just being used like fools!"

Lighting hears this and says," So just now you're seeing how wrong you are? Had enough being a tool yet Yaag?"

Yaag chuckles bitterly as he says,

" Enough? Under Fal'Cie orders, I orchestrated mass murder, all in the name of justice. All to answer the fears of a panicked populace. For a people utterly dependent on the Fal'Cie, it was the only answer I could provide, even if the solution was a farce.

" Hope hears this and says,"

What, so you knew that the Fal'Cie was using us, using everyone?"

Yaag looks at Hope and says," I believed that Fal'Cie rule was best for Cocoon's present and future prosperity. But, it would appear I misjudged there benevolence."

Doug chuckles and says," You think? Face it, your just like all of the others who could not face reality, you were unwilling to take your head out of the sand to see things as they are and now your screwed!

" Yaag chuckles and says,"

That is one way of putting it, but your right Enji. If this is my punishment for being a fool, then I accept it.

"Ben then says," So, after being used you're just going to lie down and die?

" Yaag responds with,

" What else can I do?

" Ben grins and says,"

Come with us and take down those controlling you once and for all! We are here to take down the Fal'Cie and the scum they are working with. Your choice Yaag, stay and die, or try and defy destiny.

' Yaag sighs and says,"

You think you can succeed, seriously?"

Mario gives a thumbs up and says," Of course we will a succeed, we can't let the bad guys win after all!"

Sonic speeds over and says,

Speaking of that, how about we get out of here? If we stick around playing around here we are going to miss the showdown!" James looks around and sees that both the Garazzo and the Gadessa dodging the attacks of the Gundam's and the Arwings before he says,"

Yes, are current obstacles seem to be busy at the moment so lets go on to Eden Hall while we h

ave the chance!" Ben grins and says," Sounds good to me. Still, I have this feeling I am forgetting something. Huh? Whoa!"

Ben and the others feel the ground shake before Ben and the others see a pillar of destructive energy blast out of the ground and nearly vaporize them! Ben at once sees to his annoyance the Regnant mobile armor blast out of the ground as its crazed pilot says,"

Ben Auro, you won't get away again! I WILL KILL YOU!!!

" Ben sighs as he sees Louise have her mobile armor transform in to its mobile suit mode and at once aim for Ben before he says,

" Ah, that's right, I left the door open in the fridge in my room, damn. "

Kirby scratches his head as he says,"

What about her Ben?" Ben laughs and says," Nah, I knew this was coming sooner or later Kirby.

"He then gets in to a fighting stance and powers up before he says,"

Louise, don't you realize that no matter what you do you can't win?"

His responds is the Regnant unleashing a barrage of missiles and also firing from her machine's shoulder beam vuclans as she says,"

Silence, your going to wish you did not underestimate me! The Regnant was built just to slay arrogant Enji just like you! Not even you can escape judgment Ben Auro!"

Ben quickly unleashes a barrage of blue energy blasts to intercept the missiles and then jumps up to avoid the rest of the attacks before he says,"

Maybe I can't escape judgment, but no matter what happens to me it won't relief your pain! You think killing me now will make you feel better? Sorry Louise, but killing me won't bring your family back no matter what promises were made. It will just make you feel empty, and then you won't feel anything soon after because I can count on the Zannacross Empire screwing you over just like they do to everyone else!"

Louise gets enraged as she unleashes a massive energy blast from the center of the Regnant and tries to fry Ben as she says,

" I don't care, it's the only way ill feel good in the end! Even if I am going to die, even if I am going to hell, I won't go without making sure you all go first! AH!

" Ben then flash steps behind the Regnant and slashes her machine's right arm off before he says,

" Damn it, do you even care that you're throwing your life away?" Her responds is having wires blast out of the Regnant in order to try and immobilize Ben before she giggles in a disturbed fashion and says,

" My life is over, thanks to you! The only way ill feel better, is if you die! So would you please just DIE!!!"

She is about to try and impale Ben, only to be shocked to see that the 00 Raiser has appeared to block her strike! She gets enraged and says,"

GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" To her shock the voice of Sanji then appears out of the co pilot of the Raiser part of the Gundam says,"

Enough, please Louise, enough is enough!

"Louise is shocked before she says,"

What, Sanji? Is, that you?"

Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Whew, so they really do know each other. Good, this might be able to end well after all.

" Sanji then says,"

Louise, stop this before it's too late! You still have a chance to, AHH!!

" A instant later Louise shows just what effect the Lylat crewmates words had on her when she tackles at the Gundam and smashes it through a building before she says,"

HAHAAH!! A chance for what Sanji? For you? Please, it's too late; it's too late for everything! There can be no going back, to those happy times! Even if I wanted to go back before, it's too late, everything has been torn away!"

Ben then sighs and says,

" Maybe things can't go back to the way they were before Louise, but things can still go back to being happy, if you want it to. But, all that depends on if you can stop giving in to your hatred. Whoa!"

Louise then has her claws shoot out as she says,

" You think you can tell me what to do Ben Auro? You gave in to your hatred and because of it I lost everything!" Ben blocks the rocket trusted claw and struggles to not be blasted forward as he says,

" I don't expect you to forgive me, but you have to let your hatred go before it destroys everything!"

Louise starts to cry as she says,

" I can't, I have nothing left! After loosing everything, the only thing left for me is to destroy you! AH!" In an instant the 00 Raiser slices off the right arm of the Reagent before Sanji says,"

That's not true Louise, you still can live a happy life, if you want to! Please, please stop this, there has been enough pointless killing.

"Ben then powers up and says," I promised Sanji I would save you, so don't be foolish and make me do something I don't want to do!

" In her cockpit Louise starts crying as her hands shake and she says,"

Stop it, stop telling me want to do! I, just want it all to end! "Sestuna then says,"

This is going to end one way or another. But only you can decide how you want your life to end!

" Louise then says," No, I don't want to die. I, just want the pain to end. I, am tired of fighting, and pain. Huh? What the, no!"

The eye of the Regent then glows red before it starts unleashing everything it has at Ben before are hero quickly slices a missile in half before he says,"

If your tried of pain then why are you still shooting at me?"

Louise responds with," I, am not moving it! The Veda system, its controlling the Regent all on its own! No, stop, Ah!"

With that the thrusters of the purple mobile armor flare up before it tries to smash in to Ben! Ben jumps up and says,

" What, the mobile armor switched to auto pilot?"

Sestuna has the 00 Raiser defect incoming laser blasts before he says,"

We seen that even if the cockpits are destroyed in some of the machines, they would still continue to fight! The Titans don't let there forces fall till there is absolutely no choice."

Sanji then panics and says," No, not now! Louise, I can't see you die like this!"

Ben then sees the Regent continue to attack again without relent before he says,"

Damn it Kira, you and your group of heartless thugs, I won't let you ruin even more life's! This has to end!

"Louise then tries to shut down her machine before she sees that nothing is responding and she says," No, not like this, I did not want it to end like this! "Her machine then begins to charge up for another particle beam blast before Ben turns around and sees his friends behind him still fighting the other enemies before he says," Damn it, if that blast goes off from this angle, there is going to be some serious damage. No matter what, that's not going to happen!"

Ben then bursts at the Regent as Sanji sees Ben have his energy explode before he panics and says,

" No, wait stop! You promised you would save her!"

Ben then narrows his eyes and says," I am sorry for all the pain I caused you, but it all ends here Louise. Shinning Flare Slash! "

With that Ben pours holy energy in to the Star Sword, before he jumps up and thrusts his blade right in to the part of his target that is about to fire, and stabs through it right before it can shoot! This causes an explosive backlash, before in a matter of seconds the Regent explodes! Sanji gets mortified as he screams out and says,

" LOUISE!!! No! You, you promised you save her!

"Sestuna turns around and says,

" Knock it off! He tried his best, but he had to do what he had to do to insure this mission was completed! Besides, you're jumping to conclusions Sanji Crossroads. She is not dead."

Sanji looks shocked and says,

" Really? How can you, huh? Louise!

" The two then see a figure jump out of the smoke and see it's Ben, with Louise alive but unconscious in his arms! The Enji Knight takes a deep breath and wipes some sweet off his head before he sees the flaming wreckage of the Reagent and says,

" Whew, I don't think I had a second to spare after punching through the cockpit. Still, it was worth it. Even if she tried to kill me, she has every right to hate me. Besides, the only people who need to suffer now are those who are behind it in the first place!"

Lighting then has enough breathing room to see Ben before she says," What is he doing?"

Cloud responds with," Looks like he saved that girl like private Crossroads asked him to.

"Snow grins and says," All right, another point for the hero's!

" Doug just chuckles as he grabs a incoming Death Claw monster by its claw like appendages and quickly throws it in to the mouth of a Malboro before it can unleash its deadly big breath attack and chuckles as he sees the ugly green monster choke before he says,"

Well, if my bud wants to insist on being the savior, at least he is not doing a half assed job on it. "

Hiling then sees Ben and gets annoyed at seeing Louise in his arms before she says,"

Hey, what the hell is this? I knew the new girl had cold feet!

Bring then responds with,

" It would seem her resolve was not as absolute as she clammed, and even the auto pilot could not salvage her mess! She dares spur the generosity lord Ribbons and Master Judicar gave her? I won't allow it! Die traitor!

" With that all of the Innovator units then open fire on Ben before the welder of the Star Sword flash steps out of the incoming blasts and says," Great, this is no time for handicaps. Sestuna, think you can get her to safety?"

The Gundam pilot flies over and says,

' I will Ben, leave theses jokers to me and my men, your priority is insuring that the Zannacross Empire does not succeed."

Ben grins as he says,"

Don't worry, I am dead set on making sure all of the freaks behind this mayhem pay dearly for this. I just hope we can get there with out having to waste time on fighting more misguided tools. Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Yaag staggering over to Ben before he takes out something form his pocket that looks like a pair of glowing pyramid like machines, one red and one blue before he says,"

If you truly want to end this, then take theses. They are the keycards for the barrier around Eden Hall, it should allow you to forgo more pointless battles. "

Ben grins and says,"

Thanks Yaag, as long as this is the real deal.

" Yaag nods and says,

" I assure you, it is Ben Auro. It's clear now, who the true enemies of Cocoon are. And, since I swore to protect the people, now that I am powerless to do anything about it I am intrusting you to do it. And now, to make sure no one else dies in vain, I have one last thing to do.' Yaag then grunts in pain before taking out his head piece phone and saying,

" This is PISCOM commander Rosch. Attention all PISCOM and Guarding Corps units! Suspend all I'Cie and Enji Knight operations, I repeat, suspend all operations! All units should focus on evacuating the civilian population! Do what ever you must to insure the safety of the people, even if you must engage with the Titan's forces! I, do not issue this order as a absolute. You are free, to do what you think is best."

With that he falls to his knees as he coughs up blood and Ben says,"

Yaag, thank you.

" Yaag just wipes off the blood on his face and says,"

What are you doing wasting time with me? Go now and save Cocoon, or was that a farce as well?"

Ben chuckles and says," Nope, on my honor as a Enji Knight, I will protect the people here! All right, just leave the rest to us Yaag, and thanks. Think you can get two victims some help Sestuna?"

The Gundam pilot has his mobile suit land and picks both Yaag and Louise up before he says,

" Ill do what I can. Good luck."

Ben turns around and says,

" You to. Hey guys, lets try and make some progress all ready!" James nods before he unleashes a barrage of energy arrows and says,"

Don't worry, we were not just standing around while you were fighting you know.

" Mario nods and says," Come on, lets a go!" Bring then says," No, you're not getting away a, AHH!"

With that a Smart Bomb blasts in to the Gadessa before the Innovator sees Fox firing on her before the leader of the Star Fox team says," Your not going anywhere, your fighting us!" His foe responds with," Worthless NAT!!"

With that the villain tries to fry the Arwing and Cloud then says,"

All right, let's not make everyone's effort go to waste. "

Lighting then says,"

Don't plan to, but there is still to many hostiles breathing down are necks to make any real progress." Squall then says," In that case, then let's divert the enemies, buy splitting up. "Link raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Should we really be splitting up right as we are heading in to the most crucial part of this battle?" Ezan nods and says," It may be unwise to split up, but it's only to get rid of all of the grunts so we can get to are main targets quickly.

"Ben then says,"

Then what are we waiting for? Lets do this right, here take this.

" Ben then throws one of the key cards that Yaag gave him to Ezan before he says,"

Yaag said this is will shut down the defense shield over the capital building. I think he was telling the truth.' Ezan shrugs before saying," Well, only one way to find out.

" Squall nods and says," Indeed. All right, my team will attack from the south.'

Zidane grins and says," All right, see you guys in a flash! Huh? Oh come on!"

Just as Ben's rival and his team was about to move out, they all see dozens of Necrocalcous monsters appear out of the ground with various other monsters! Senel sighs as he says," Man, they just won't let us go!"

Aqua then has her sword glow before she says," They might not be able to handle rejection, but they don't have a say in the manner! Majestic Wave!

" With that Aqua strikes the ground in front of her with her Rain Fall Kantana before instantly a tidal wave appears in front of the hero's to wash away the mob in front of them! Zidane grins and says," That's one way to sweep through a crowd!

," Enough time has been wasted, lets move!" With this Ezan blasts out to his targeted destination and his teammates quickly fallow him.

With this Sazh whistles and says," Well, looks like its crunch time at last. So, what's are plan again?"

Snow chuckles and says,"

Simple enough Sazh, beat up the Fal'Cie till this mess is done!

"Lighting sighs and says,

" Charge in guns blazing? Sounds like your kind of plan. Sadly that's the best option we have on the table so let's see it through to the end! Huh?"

The group sees even more monsters coming for them and Ben just groans as he says," When it rains it pours. Get out of my way! Huh?"

Ben then sees Stan attack a hoard of Necrocalcous and incinerate them all with his firey Hyougetsu Shousen attack before he grins and says,"

Don't worry Ben, me and my guys will handle theses jokers so just get going!"

With that Ben sees Stan's teamate and wife Rutee Katret unleash a barrage of ice magic to freeze up some monsters while the blue haired Woodrow Kelvien blows more PISCOM soldiers away with a wind spell and the large Mighty Kongman hurl one of the Iron Giants off the bridge with his strenth before Ben grins and says,

" And who said teamwork did not pull through? All right, lets go!"

With that everyone dashes off, and we speed up time a bit to are hero's cutting through Leviathan Plaza's underground sewer, to at last approaching the heart of there enemies lair! Thanks to Fox and the rest of the fleet providing cover fire are hero's were able to make there way with out to much interference, and as Ben at last sees the massive tower like capital and dark energy appearing over it he narrows his eyes and says,

" Well, here we go again. Oh well, we did not get a good enough tour last time anyway

' Doug pounds his fists together and says,"

Yah, lets see how things go down when we are not putting up with there nonsense!

"James nods and says," Yes, the depiction is over, and now its time to do what we came here to do, destroy the source of evil.

' Kirby then says,

" That bad man won't get away again! Time for him to see that bad guys never win!"

Before the group can move forward all of a sudden they all hear a bunch of laughs before a cocky male voice yells out and says,

" Hell yah! And that's because the hero's are hear to clean theses losers clocks!"

All of a sudden everyone gets on guard as they see an explosion to the left! Ben then rolls his eyes and says,

" Great, MORE throw away lackeys to waste are time!"

Snow widens his eyes as he says,

" Wait Ben, they may be lackeys, but they are mine!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Huh? What are you talking about Snow? Oh, Wakka, is that you?"

All of a sudden he sees four people run out of the newly created hole, one looking like a tan skinned muscular man with a orange Mohawk that has a machine gun in his arms. Another man is besides him and he has blue hair and wearing stylish clothes with feathers. Behind them is a kid in his teens who nearly looks like Cloud's Cid as a kid. In front of them all is a women with black hair in a odd style. The group runs up to snow before the orange haired man then says,

" Yo Snow, where the hell have you been? We have been looking for you forever!

" Snow chuckles and says,

" Sorry man, been a bit busy. " Ben then says," So, I guess this guy who looks like Wakka is a pal of yours Snow?"

Snow nods and says

," Yup, don't know who Wakka is, but this is my pal Gadot! The blue haired guy is Yuj, the lady is Lebreau, and the tyke is my man Maqui! They are all members of my rad team NORA!"

Yoshi looks at the group and says," NORA? What's a NORA?"

Gadot laughs and says

," NORA is not a thing green dude, it's a way of life! Its also are radical resistance group that refuses to be told what to do!

" Barret chuckles and says," What is this, another resistance group?

" Lighting just face palms and says,

" Sort of, if you count resisting against common sense as a purpose." Snow then laughs and says," Come on Lighting, NORA has a clear purpose! Ready everyone?"

Yuj nods and says,"

Like we would forget are own motto! NORA is anagram for No obligations, rules, or authority! However, the only big time rule about NORA is that we stick by are friends! Where have you been up to? Think you're to much of a hot shot to contact your friends now that you're a I'Cie?"

Snow shrugs and says," Nah man, its just that I did not want you dragged in with what I was up with."

Maqui then says,"

Come on Snow, get real! We are your friends, and the members of NORA stand as one! That's why after making sure the purge victims were safe we came here to see if we could find you!"

Cloud raises an eyebrow and says,"

You guys were not afraid of the monsters, zealous soldiers, and everything else that was trying to kill us? " Lebreau grins and says," Of course not you sexy thing, because we will beat down anything in are path!

" Snow then grins and says

," That's right! After all, " The five members then pump there fists in to the air and says," The Army is no match for NORA!!"

Ben sighs and says," I think I am starting to see why Lighting was so disturbed with her sister marrying you. So, I guess you guys have some skills if you're still alive. But, just what plan were you guys going to hatch if we did not show up?

" Gadot shrugs and says," Plan? Hero's don't need a plan!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says,"

Um, yah, they kind of do. With out a plan even the strongest hero's are going to wind up dead when there luck runs out. Trust me, heroic charges sound great but it usual ends REALLY bad! Good grief, I really hope I don't come off as lame as this."

Doug laughs and says," Its all good Ben, at least you all can back up your speeches most of the time. I don't know how theses jokers got anywhere."

Another voice then laughs before they hear it say,

" Mostly because we helped there sorry behinds stay afloat, when we where having a hard time making it in the first place!

"Everyone then sees Rygdea and some Calvary soldiers run out of the hole before Fang says,"

Well ill be, you guys managed to survive?"

Rygdea looks stressed as he says,"

Just barley, I know about Raines and everything so don't bother to waste time with a recap. Me and a few others barley survived those Zannacross monsters blasting us! But, I and a few others managed to get away, and when we heard you guys were attacking, well, it was now or never. So, you guys are here to take down the Fal'Cie?

"Lighting nods and says," Yes, its time to end this once and for all! "

Rygdea then nods and says," Good, I am sure Raines would like nothing more then for his dreams to be realized. Together, we can do this, together we can build a age where we can be free! The Fal'Cie can't, huh, what the?"

The soldiers speech is cut short when everyone hears duo screams and sees a bunch of pepole to the right! They seem just to be citizens, but they look horrified at the group as a young blond girl in her twenites points at Snow and says," No, its the I'Cie! Run!"

A red haired man besides her says, " But, there are monsters behind us!" The girl responds with,

" So? Its better then becoming infected by those I'Cie!"

Ben sighs and says," Calm down people, we are the good guys. You have been lied to, the real enemies are the Fal'Cie!" The girl gets delirious as she says," Your lying, the I'Cie are the enemie, your all the bad guys!"

Ben gets annoyed and says,

" Why? What did we even do? Its your leader that is lying to you! "

The girl gets angry and says," Shut up! You can't fool me! Your all weird, and anything that is not normal is from Pulse, and all of Pulse is the enemie!

" Ben gets annoyed and says," Damn it, are you going to think for your self for once? "

The girl then starts to cry and says," I don't think, that's what the Fal'Cie are for! I don't want to waste time to think, I just want to relax and get my facial! WAHHAA!! I just want this to be over!" All of a sudden the ground begins to shake before yet another voice booms out with a vicious laugh and says,"

HAHAHA!! Don't worry, you won't have to think about anything ever again cur!

" With this Ben gets tense as he sees a beam of dark energy blast out from the side , and instantly vaporizes the girl and the rest of the crowd before they can even turn around or scream! A few seconds later Nightmare lands down with such a hard landing that he shatters the pavement! Nightmare at once glares at Ben before he says,"

Bah, I put up with all of theses worthless humans for long enough! And now to get what I REALLY want! The time is now, you won't escape me this time Ben Auro! Prepare to die!

" Ben just sighs and says,

" Man, you would think that's today's lucky word with how much I heard that phrase today. Damn it Nightmare, I beat you before, and this time ill beat you once and for all! Whoa!"

Nightmare at once unleashes a wave of dark energy that nearly blows away the weaker good guys off there feet before he says,"

I see your memory is a little foggy Enji! When we dueled at the Mushroom Kingdom you only escaped death's embrace because your beloved cousin intercepted me! However, since now that pathetic clown is dead, he won't be able to save you now!"

Ben then gets angry as he says," I won't allow you to talk down to Max like that! He is, he was far greater a warrior then you demon trash!"

Nightmare laughs as he says,"

Yes, YES!! Show me your power, show me that your heart is truly aligned with the darkness Ben Auro! How sad, if you only were strong enough to embrace the truth you would be on the path to glory like me!

" Ben responds with," Embrace the truth? You're even madder then I thought if you think I regret leaving the dark side!

" Nightmare snickers as he says,"

You never left, as hard as you try your hatred, your sadness, and your despair still lingers on in your heart. After all, as long as you remain a worthless human, you will never be free of your suffering! I won't let my moment of glory be delayed any longer, the time when I put you in your place is now you worthless inferior being!"

Ben then powers up as he says," You can think that all the way to your one way trip to hell, but I won't lose to you! For the sake of all the people in this world that depend on this victory, I will win! "

Nightmare cackles and says," You fight for this shell of stupidity? Oh please, this Cocoon is all ready cracked! You just saw how weak and worthless the masses are! It's populated by a bunch of worthless worms, and once the I'Cie fulfill there destiny, theses worms, along with all the other trash in the universe will at last get what they deserve! "

Lighting gets defiant as she says," Don't think we are just going to obey your will demon! I decide my own fate, and I decided that no matter what I will protect Cocoon!"

Nightmare laughs even louder as he says,

" And is that suppose to scare me? Just how do you expect to defy your destiny rats?"

Lighting then gets in to a fighting stance as she says,"

Simple, by taking you and all your friends down!"

Nightmare then has his Soul Crusher sword ignite with demonic fire as it blasts out of him and spreads around the area before he says,"

You really think your anywhere NEAR my equal little girl with that pathetic excuse of a sword you weld? You think YOU trash are worthy enough to even call your selves my opponents!?" Sazh back steps a little as he says,"

Slow down there buddy, we never said anything about being your opponents!" Fang rolls her eyes as she says," Don't wuss out now Sazh, you think you can just bow down and surrender now? "

Hope sighs as he says,"

She has a point, no matter what we can't give up now. It's all or nothing."

Nightmare chuckles and says,"

Ah, at least your smart enough to realize your facing your doom! I am the Inquisitor of Zannacross, the executor to all who stand in the way of his revenge! You warriors of light are powerless to change destiny! And you I'Cie, I may need you alive to complete the operation but that does not mean I can't make you suffer for not realizing your place!

" Lighting then has had enough as she charges at the demonic knight and says,"

No, your going to pay for not knowing your place! I am no one's slave! Odin!

" With that once more her avatar quickly comes out before it instantly transforms in to its Gestalt Mode and Lighting takes Odin's blade in hand before it glows with her magical energy and she says,"

Time to slice apart this nightmare, Zantetsuken! With that Lighting slashes at the Azure Knight, only for him to block the slash with his normal hand! Nightmare chuckles as he sees his shocked expression before he says," What, did you not listen when I said you and I were as different as ants and lions? Unlike that pathetic hack Tosen, I ALWAYS fallow through with my threats! "

With that he instantly backhands Lighting and sends her flying in to the air before he sees her and Odin both smash in to the wall with a thud! Nightmare then says," Bah, you I'Cie are the perfect example of all the trash that needs to be erased, nothing but a bunch of inferior beings that are powerless in the face of true power!

"Fang then gets mad and says," We will show you just what power we have! Come out, Bahamut!

" With that Fang summons her version of the dragon king, as Snow then summons the Shiva sisters, and Vanille summons Hecatoncheir. Sazh then gulps and gathers all the courage he has before he says,

" That's it, you and all you other freaks are going to see just what a fed up human can do when he is pushed in to a corner! Let's go Brynhildr! "

With that Sazh has an orb of energy appear in his hand and he throws it in to the air, before a red robotic warrior with a fiery metallic ax appears out of it! Nightmare laughs and says," You think theses toys can even give me a good warm up?"

Hope then gets determined as he says,"

They are not are toys, they are the embodiments of are will! And you're going to have to be forced to see how strong our wills are! Please come out Alexander!

" With that Hope also has a white orb of energy appear in his hand before it grows to a large circle, goes in to the air and have a magical symbol appear on it before it shatters and a giant holy looking white and golden robot appears! Nightmare grunts with annoyance as he says,"

So you want to show me the strength of your will do you? Find, ill show you just how powerful my will to kill every last one of you is! Let fear sink in to your soul rats! With that Nightmare charges at Lighting and tries to impale her with his massive blade, however both Vanille and Fang have there summons attack with a barrage of energy attacks, and while it's not enough to do any real damage to Nightmare it forces him to stop his charge! Nightmare gives a annoyance glance at Vanille and Hecatoncheir before his energy explodes and he says,"

I don't think you realize how much worse your making this on your selves I'Cie! In the end only one is needed, ill kill the rest of you to silence your arrogance!

Terror Flame!

" Nightmare instantly unleashes a powerful dark red energy beam at Vanille, however, Hope then commands Alexander to intercept the attack and Nightmare is annoyed to see the holy robotic avatar float in front of the attack and have its tower like shoulder pads extend before a barrier of holy energy forms! Nightmare's attack bounces off the barrier to the demon knight's annoyance and heads in to a near by building to cause a explosion! Hope and his Eidolon go flying before Nightmare snickers and says,"

You can stall this as long as you can manage, but it's only a matter of time before I put you all in your place!

" Sazh then gets determined as he says," I think its time your put in your god damn place freak show! We are not just dogs for you to kick around till you get what you want from us! Gestalt Mode!" With that he has Brynhildr glow, before it transforms in to a red race car! As Sazh jumps in to the car Nightmare just chuckles and says,"

Of course your not dogs, fighting with such pitiful stunts like this, your all nothing but worthless bugs! And for such arrogance, ill burn you all alive as your judgment!"

Sazh then reeves up the engine on his robotic summon before he says,"

How about you burn first! Muspell Flame!"

With that Sazh charges right at Nightmare, with energy exploding out of his ride! Nightmare simply jumps in to the air, and is not even shocked to see Sazh drive in a circle and create a column of fire! Nightmare gets hit with the fire and just laughs and says,"

That feels good! Imbecile, not even the fires of hell can kill me, your desperation is too pathetic to go on I'Cie! Huh?"

He then sees Snow dash around Nightmare before he says," Its not desperation, its determination to stop you! Your not going to win! Diamond Dust Drift!"

With this Snow has a pillar of ice explodes up beneath Nightmare and the villain then says,

" What the, this can't." Before he can even finish his speech he is frozen solid! Snow grins and says,"

You seriously needed to chill off man!

" His NORA members are awestruck as Yuj says,

" All right Snow, you're the man!

" Lighting chuckles as he says," Well, even you can't screw up all the time. Come on, lets hit him now! Thunderfall!

" Lighting then unleashes a powerful bolt of lighting from her swords, and Fang then has Bahamut transform in to its jet form before she says,"

Megaflare!" As she then sends a massive energy beam to head to blast her frozen target Hope then has Alexander form a dozen white rook like towers from around him before they all glow white and Hope says," Divine Judgment!

" With that dozens of holy blasts at Nightmare, just as Vanille has Hecatoncheir transform in to a kind of bipedal tank like, thing, before energy glows out of all of the gun like turrets and she says,"

Lets go, Gaian Salvo!"

With that she has her summoned beast unleash a massive blast of energy from her turrets, and blast at Nightmare as well! As Sazh unleashes a blast of fire, the I'Cie's combined attacks blast in to there target, and unleashes a massive explosion! As the ground shakes from the blast Ben says,"

Well, those guys put everything in to that attack!" Hiryuumon then chuckles and says,

" Even Nightmare can't laugh that attack off!"

Lighting then nods and says,' Yes, not even this Zannacross Empire will tell us what to do! We will fight till, AHH!!"

All of a sudden a explosion of dark energy blasts them all back, before Nightmare shows just what he felt from the attack as he says,"

You I'Cie just don't get it, you have no say in the matter!"

With that Nightmare has his energy erupt and dark energy blasts away the smoke before the demon emerges without any damage at all!

Nightmare laughs and says,

" What, did you think that all of your powers combined could damage one of the most powerful enforcers of the dark side? I think you maggots don't realize just how weak you truly are, so ill gladly show you how futile your struggles are! Inferno of Despair!

"With this Nightmare strikes the ground below him with his sword, before dark flames blast out, and then takes the shape of seven dragon heads of pure black fire that all home in on the I'Cie! Ben cringes as he sees Lighting and the others try to escape before they are all consumed and scream in agony!

Nightmare then laughs and says," See the price for your defiance worms? None of you can defeat the nightmare that is your reality! Your fate is to bring about Armageddon, and one way or another you will bring it about! Its useless to resist, but I take pleasure in making you realize the truth!"

Lighting then struggles to break out of Nightmare's fire as she says,"

No matter what, ill never do what you or the Fal'Cie want! I don't give a damn what I am suppose to do, ill do what I want!"

Nightmare then has his sword glow before he says

," I see I am not trying hard enough. Forgive me, ill try harder to break you down now! Lets see how defiant you are in pieces I'Cie! Huh?

" In a instant Nightmare charged at Lighting to slice in to her, but Ben has show he has had enough before appearing right in front of Nightmare and parrying his slash with such force that it creates a shockwave! Ben glares right in to the glowing red eyes of his foe before he says,"

I think the lady is fine the way she is Nightmare! Enough of this, you think your so great, but its time I remind you who won are last battle!

" Nightmare snickers and says," You give your self to much credit clown, you never won, you only got lucky that I was forced to retreat thanks to my comrades incompetence! But this time, nothing will get in my way! Ill show you how futile your fate is once and for all Ben Auro!

" He then tries to head but Ben, but Ben catches it with his free hand before he says,"

Just try it, but it will cost you your life Nightmare!" With that he smashes in to the gut of his opponent with his right knee with enough force to send Nightmare back a few feet before Nightmare chuckles and says," Your skills have sharpened, I suppose you have become more warrior like. Ben then powers up at once and says,"

Its just that your more predictable then you think! That's it, this may be a game to you, but I had enough of you and your murderous games Nightmare! You're the one with the hopeless dreams, because ill never let a blood thirsty demon who only exists to kill win! This time, ill make sure this is are last battle! Bankai!"

With this Ben unleashes his full power, and as Nightmare sees Ben once more getting in to a fighting stance after going to full power he just laughs madly and says," Yes, this is how it should be! A fight to the death, with two warriors unleashing everything they have, such a battle is fitting to mark the end of the era of the light! It's true that your power has grown since are last battle Enji. However, even this strength is futile in the face of the dark side! You're nothing but a fool, who can't realize how pathetic his struggle is!

" Ben gets determined as he says," I may have made mistakes Nightmare, but I know who I am! I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by Cosmos and the celestial ones to save the universe! And I will do it, no matter what I will atone for all the mistakes I made and save the universe form the darkness, from Zannacross himself!"

Nightmare then begins to unleash even more power as his eyes glow and he says,"

You truly think you can struggle long enough to gain redemption for your sins? What a joke, you will never wash the blood from your hands you failure of a hero! Your sin, your failure to contain your darkness will forever hand around your neck! And now, let me show you, that you can never outrun your nightmares!

Blood, darkness, come in to me! Terror unrestrained, let my full wrath devour your very soul!

" With that Nightmare's energy explodes with such force, that the buildings around him are blown away! The ground is shaking as dark fire blasts out before Gabot then says,"

Man, this is getting crazy! This storm better pass before, AHH!!"

With this the good guys see that the for NORA members are all blown in to the air form the amount of energy Nightmare is releasing! Knuckles among others can barley hold on himself, and as he sees Rygdea and the Calvary soldiers get blasted in to the wall behind him he says,

" What the, what kind of stunt is this?"

Aqua gets on guard as she says

," Its no stunt Knuckles, it seems all of Cocoon is shaking form Nightmare's power! Great, his power level is all ready far above what Tosen 's max magical energy was!"

Sazh then says," Great, just when things look grim enough."

Ben remains calm as he says,

" Don't worry, this is just him transforming to his true form. Be ready guys, it's just going to get worse before it gets better."

With that everyone then sees that Nightmare has gotten larger, that demonic wings are sprouting from his back, and he now looks more like a red organic demon then a knight before he unleashes a blood lust filled roar! Landing again with a thud Nightmare, or now Night-Terror lands on the ground and says,"

Yes, you may be worthy of facing my true form Ben Auro, but your still no where near my level!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says," Get over your self freak! You're strong all right, but I was able to handle this last time, and this time I am ready for you!"

Night-Terror then takes to the air and says,"

Are you truly? Let's see how long you keep up that arrogance, when you realize that you never faced my full power! You think only hero's train? Please, after the disgrace I insured from you last time, I trained myself to insure you would never close the gap, and devoured countless souls to increase my power! And with the despair that is flowing freely through this sham of a paradise, my victory is certain!"

Ben then points the Star Sword at Night-Terror as he says,

" No, I won't allow you to ruin any more lives! This ends now!

" With that he goes to slash at Night Terror, only for the demon to dodge and say,

" Try it, if you can!" With that Night-Terror thrusts the flaming Soul Edge so fast its like a dozen demons are trying to impale Ben per second! However Ben manages to still keep up and fight back, and soon everyone sees the two blasting around the area as blurs with every exchange causing a shockwave! Doug narrows his eyes as he says,

" Damn, with out a doubt the warm ups are over, they are slugging it with everything they have!"

Vanille then says," If this is the intensity of the fighting now, I, can't even bare how bad it's going to get in the end!"

Fang then says," Don't give up now Vanille, no matter how hard it is we have to keep going!

" Lighting nods and says," Yes, let's just pull through to take this guy down!

" She then sees Ben and Night-Terror reappear to her upper right before Ben turns to Lighting and says,"

No, you guys go on, you can't handle this kind of opponent! Ill take him down while you all go ahead, so get going!"

Night-Terror then snickers and says," You think ill allow you to live? Nonsense! There is no way ill allow any of you to leave! Time to harvest more souls! Storm of, GUH!!

" In an instant Ben smashes Night-Terror in the head with his fist with such strength that he goes flying through several buildings! Ben then has his energy flare up before he says," Leave this to me, while you worry about taking down Dysley and freeing the others!"

Mario then says," You sure you will be ok handling this guy alone Ben?"

Ben grins and says," Don't worry, despite what he says I beat him before, and ill do it again. Just let me worry about it!

" Lighting sighs and says," Well, you seem confident enough that you can do it. All right, we will leave this to you, because your right, time is running out. Just, good luck Ben."

Ben nods and says," Same to you Lighting, take this to get through.

Don't worry about me, ill just make my own opening if I have to.

" He then throws the key Yaag gave him to Lighting and the pink haired women catch's it before nodding and saying,"

All right, come on, lets finish this!"

Aqua sighs and says,

" Good luck Ben, be careful.'

Doug chuckles and says,"

Yah, show that fiery freak who is the deluded idiot so he can shut up all ready!

"Ben powers up before he says," That's the plan my man, now to go through with it!"

With that Ben then takes to the air to go through the holes he smashed Night Terror through before Hiryuumon turns to Cloud and says," You think the boss will be all right on his own Cloud?"

The spiky haired squad leader shrugs and says," Most likely, but, it's always better when someone has backup. Guys, Ill help Ben settle that fight sooner.

" Firion nods and says," Don't worry Cloud, we can handle this so go ahead. "

Tifa sighs and says," Just be careful ok?" Cloud nods before his blue magical aura flares up and he says,"

Don't worry, always am."

With that Cloud chases after where Ben went and Hiryuumon fallows Cloud as he says,"

Hey wait for me Cloud, I am not going to leave Ben hanging! "

With that as everyone sees Ben's Digimon pal runs off as well before Shadow sighs and says,"

All right, time is short so lets do this!

" Sonic nods before he says,

" Got that right, time to move out on full speed for victory!"

With that Sonic jumps on the railway alongside the stairs as everyone dashes off. However, we now leave the group to resume looking at the dual going on! At the moment Ben has gotten over to a crater where Night-Terror seems to have landed, only to get tense as he sees no villain in his sight! Ben quickly looks around as he says," I can still sense his energy, he has to be here somewhere so where did he, whoa!"

Ben is shocked to see an entire building be smashed in his direction and quickly slices it in half, only to see Night-Terror come charging at him ready to slice him through! Ben quickly blocks, and the impact shatters the building before Ben's foe laughs and says,"

Your senses are soft boy! Your eyes are always wavering, and it's why you will forever be too weak to be a true master fighter!"

With that Night-Terror smashes Ben in his gut so hard with his free hand that Ben rockets through a few more buildings till he lands in the main cathedral chamber of the pious district! As he looks around at the watery balcony of the chamber that resembles the Lost Cathedral from Soul Caliber three he shakes his head to make his vision stop being blurry before he says,"

Damn it, I can't take my eyes off him for a second or he will try something. Well, what ever he tries, I won't lose no matter what! "

He then hears a laugh and sees Night-Terror descending above him as he flaps his fiery demon wings and says," Oh I assure you, you wiggled out of death for long enough, this place will be your grave! Ill give you credit where its due Ben Auro, you have become a true thorn in the Zannacross Empire's side! Your skills, your power has nearly become just as grand as the previous welder of the Star Sword Seyia Leingod! However, all that means is that you will share his and all other hero's fates! "

Ben gets determined as he says,"

Don't count on it, I will live, at least long enough to see that the universe is safe!"

Night-Terror laughs and says,"

If that is the case, then you should destroy yourself first! Hahah, you condemn me for having no heart, when your just like me, your just as driven by your passion, , your sadness and your hate!

"The sins you preformed as Darth Idious were just as abhorrent as mine!"

Ben gets angry as he says," I may have given in to my darkness, but I don't let it control me like you! I, may have maid mistakes, but ill do whatever it takes to atone for them! And ill start by making sure you don't hurt anyone ever again Night Terror!"

With that Ben goes to slice at his opponent, only for Night-Terror to block the slash, and have energy form around his eyes as he says,

" Fool, you think defeating me will clean your slate? You can try as hard as you like, but you will never be able to run away from your sin! You have no right to live! It's a sin for a heretic like you to be alive! Now drown in your dark despair and offer your soul to the new world!

Storm of, GUHH!!" In a instant before Night-Terror can unleash his attack Cloud slashes at Night Terror in the back with his sword before saying,"

No one is drowning today Night-Terror!"

With that he unleashes an energy sword wave to blast Night-Terror back before the demonic knight snickers and says,

" So, still to weak to live without the support of your allies eh?"

Hiryuumon then gets in front of Ben as he says," You're going to regret looking down at the boss when he shuts you up once and for all freak!

" Ben is shocked as he says,"

Hiryuumon, Cloud Sensei, what are you doing here?

" Cloud then lands besides Ben and gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

The others have things covered, I thought it would be wise to make sure someone has your back."

Hiryuumon nods and says," Ben, I am your partner, we take down the baddies together remember?"

Cloud nods and says,"

Don't think you have to carry all of the weight on your shoulders alone." Ben grins as he says," Thanks guys, all right, let's finish this!"

Night-Terror scoffs as he says,

" Bah, as if a dragon brat can save you from your fate!" Hiryuumon growls as he says," Ill show you what I can really do Night-Terror! Hiryuumon, warp digivole to!"

With that he explodes with holy energy before a golden sphere covers him, he then emerges seconds later in his humanoid mega level royal knight form before he gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Shinryudramon! All right hot head, round two!" With that Night-Terror has his power explode before he says,"

Stall as long as you like, it won't make a difference!" Ben responds with," That's funny, that's the same thing I was going to say to you Night Terror! No matter how hard you try, you can't stop the others from defeating that Fal'Cie freak Dysley and insuring your desires to massacre Cocoon fails!"

Night-Terror laughs and says,

" Your hopeless, you still fail to realize, just how absolute are victory is! No matter what you or the others do, are plans will be realized regardless! You think are plan is in sync with that Fal'Cie buffoon? You think that I and Mateus are the only insurances that the will of Zannacross is realized?"

Cloud gets tense as he says," What are you talking about?" His responds is," What I mean Enji, is that there is absolute no way you will survive! "

Ben shrugs and says," In the end it does not matter what suprises you have in store, we will just overcome them! Because that's what hero's do!" Night-Terror clutches his free hand tightly before he says," So you think you will survive because your hero's, because your on the side of justice? You really are all buffoons, when will you learn that justice is blind, and that only the strong reach there dreams! Yes, the path of a hero, is nothing but a path of the blind fool!

There is no reward for a life of virtue but a bitter end! History may praise hero's, but they always overlook that in the end you only die as a hero, or live long enough to realize the truth and become the villain! You Enji are all weak and will never reach the pinnacle of power, because you are chained by your emotions! I have no such delusions, I only see the true nature of existence and embrace it! That is why my blade is the sharpest, and why I will crush you all to prove my superiority! Now, enough of this pointless banter, let us fight to the death, and enjoy the battles of the prelude to Armageddon! If you're truly passionate about your delusions Enji, show it by making your deaths a glorious worthy battle!

"With that Night Terror charges at the trio before Ben powers up and says,"

Oh ill show you worthy! Once and for all ill show you just how wrong you are before this is over Night-Terror! "

With this Ben, Cloud and Shinryudramon all go to clash at there demonic fiery opponent, and the collision of the four powers causes a explosion that blows the roof off the cathedral that has become there battle ground, and causes a shockwave that everyone on Cocoon can feel! Ezan is just one of many that feels this clash, and this causes us to now leave this burning battle, and turn to Ben's rival's group!

* * *

At the moment with the units speed the four Enji have managed to speed blitz through all of the enemies in there path before most of them could even notice, and at the moment Ezan, Squall, Zidane and Senel are all at the back entrance to Eden Hall! Zidane sees the energy barrier protecting the capital building, and then sees the explosion of power coming from the direction of the battle with Night-Terror before he whistles and says," Oh boy, looks like the others are messing with one hell of a guard dog!"

Ezan shrugs and says,"

Judging from the amount of demonic energy, it could only be that stooge of the darkness Nightmare. He is fighting Ben, he should be dead soon enough.

" Senel shrugs and says," Well, at least with the others handling that nut all we have to worry about is encountering Mateus."

Ezan grins as he takes out the key card and putting it on the door to deactivate the barrier before he says,

" Worry? No one here is a true threat to us, they only survived this long because I had to waste effort protecting everyone."

Zidane chuckles and says," Heh, as annoying as it is when you're so stuck up, it's at least reassuring."

Squall responds with," Don't expect him to do your work for you Zidane. Come on, we have no time to waste."

With this Squall at once slashes the large dual metal doors with his Gun-blade to slice through them before they instantly enter a wide bridge that leads to a garden with various trees and statues around it before Senel looks around and says," What is this, some sort of reception hall?"

Ezan just raises the Nu-Epyon before he says,

" I am not sure, but I do know it's an ideal setting for a trap, so be on guard."

Everyone then hears smug laugher before a voice says," I see you still remember your training, to bad it won't mean anything this time! Its time at last, for all of you traitors to receive your punishment!" With that Ezan senses something before he says,

" Get down!"

His friends do as he says before they see a black lance go roaring by and hit one of the statues, before it shatters the head and causes poison gas to come out!

Zidane groans and says," Oh great, it's the psycho from Natius! Great, I always just HATE poison!"

Squall nods and says," Now that we are ready, it's not going to phase us this time! Aeroga!

" With this Squall unleashes a powerful wind spell to blow all of the purple poisonous gas up in to the air before Senel instantly destroys the lance that's spewing it out with his demon fist attack! They all hear a chuckle before the same voice says,"

Your all quick on your feet, I can see how you earned your reputation. Not bad, but not nearly good enough either!

" Ezan then powers up as he says," Enough! Show your face you gutless coward!"

The voice then says," Those eyes, I always hated when you dared to glare at me like that, Ezan!"

With this everyone then sees the same cloaked man from before step down from a tree before Squall says," So, it is the same man form before. Who ever you are, your going to pay for getting in are way!"

His foe chuckles as he says," How rude of you Squall Lionheart, to not pay me proper respect!

" Zidane then says," Why the hell should we respect a wacko in a mask who is trying to kill us? Besides, we never met you before anyway!"

His responds is," Oh, is that so? That's not true, we met before, even if you were to oblivious to remember monkey! I tire of all of your arrogance, so now its time all get the punishment you deserve! Ezan, I know you have realized the truth, I can see it in your eyes! What's wrong, too mortified to tell your comrades?

"Squall raises a eyebrow as he says," What is he talking about Ezan?"

Ben's Rival gets tense as he says," He is just spouting nonsense. He thinks the impossible, because it is impossible!

" All of a sudden the masked man has his power explode before he says,"

Impossible? Deny it all you want Ezan, but its time you pay for being the ingrate you are! "

With that the figure removes his mask, and throws it on the ground as he grins and says,"

Yes, you won't deny me this time, my son!

" Ezan then gets furious as he says," No, it really is you, you pathetic old fool!

" Squall is shocked as he says," What the, Garma Kaiba?

" Zidane jumps back in shock as he says,"

What, wait, WHAT??!! You mean, Ezan 's stepdad? What the hell, he is suppose to be locked away after siding with Kira!"

Garma strokes his mustache as he says," I WAS locked away, but thanks to Doctor Willy's rebellion my prison cell malfunctioned and I was able to escape. I still am the man who held the title of Danzo, the supreme commander of the Lylat intelligence division and long time commander of the special forces! I knew how to elude the system I helped create, till I could have my revenge! Yes, I spent so many days waiting, but at last its time that the prodigal son has returned, to get from his father what he deserves for turning his back on him!

" Ezan then says," I know the full truth Garma, Ansem was my real father! You forced mother to marry you, and then discarded her when you grew bored of her! I will never forgive you, for all that you have done!

" Garma gets enraged as he says,"

You can't forgive me? You should be begging me for forgiveness ingrate! I see Ansem has all ready infected you with his naïve idealism, and his warped distorted perspective or reality! It was the kindness of my heart that allowed your mother to leave that isolated rock and become one of the members of the most esteemed families of the Lylat Kingdom! I gave her everything she wanted, but she never apprated it, she always pined for that idiot Ansem! And now, after molding you in to the perfect soldier, you only repay me with scorn."

Ezan responds with,"

That's because you never did any of it for love, but for your own gains! You only married mother to improve your own political position, and you allowed her to have me only after you enhanced me so you could have the ultimate soldier as your son! You may have made me what I am today, but it does not mean I have to fallow your warped views Garma! I know the truth, and I side with Ansem, my true father, to fulfill the will of my mother, and my own desire to end this conflict! "

Garma chuckles as he says," What a pity, I was hoping to bring you back to your senses and offer you a chance of taking the position you deserve, but alas the Enji like Ben Auro have infected you with there nonsense to your the core of your soul! Sadly, it seems the only fate left for you all is to die! I am still a kind enough father to relive you Ezan of the burden of completing this hopeless mission!"

Zidane then gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Oh please, cut the nonsense you maniac! You say you care for Ezan, but if that was the case no matter what you would not want to hurt your son, adoptive or not! I know a liar when I see one Kaiba, and your one big fat liar that needs to get his rear kicked hard!"

Squall nods and says,"

Yes, you may have been the former Danzo of the special forces, and a master of deception, but your true intentions are clear as day Garma! Even if Ansem may not have been able to be their for Ezan, he shown that he always truly cared for him and was willing to do what ever it took to help him! I know a little myself about fathers who have to make great sacrifices to do what is right, and I know even in the short time Ansem has revealed the truth, his feelings for Ezan are more genuine then yours ever was! You're going to regret all of your foolish choices Garma, like seeing Ezan as your home groomed pawn, and siding with Kira 's mad ideals of peace!

" Garma raises his hand as the gauntlet on his armor glow red with magical energy and he narrows his eyes before he says

," No, all of you Enji are fools for thinking the path you are taking is the one of true peace! Master Myers, King Atem, those two and all that believe in them are nothing but weak idiots who can't expect what it will truly take to bring a end to the sad state of are universe! You think your actions will do any good? All you're doing is allowing your wishes to cloud your judgment! All of you are too soft to do what must be done to truly fix this broken system! No cost is to steep to reform this decayed dimension!"

Zidane gets annoyed as he says,"

Not even all life in the universe? Anyone who thinks that's a fair trade for peace has lost it! I want peace, but not at the cost of destroying everything!" Garma then looks mad as he says,

" You weaklings, don't you understand that sacrifices must be made to pay the price of true evolution! Weakness, attachment, fear of change is always what holds back progress!

" Ezan gets disgusted as he says," Progressing in to oblivion is no true progress Garma! Its true that sometimes sacrifices must be made to win battles, but when the way to win wars is to destroy everything then nobody wins! You lost sight of what is sanity Garma!

" Garma snickers and says," No, you just let your emotions blind you to the truth! I tried my best to raise you in to someone who could be the perfect warrior of the new age, but it seems your Zeon blood could not be purged, despite my careful raising of you!"

Ezan then has his Sharingan eyes form as he says," You mean how you raised me so coldly that a robot could do a better job? I may have once thought your outlook on life was the correct one Garma, but then thanks to the persistence of my comrades I seen just how faulty your position is! Its true, emotions can be a burden, and can sometimes interfere with doing what must be done. But even so, its what makes us alive, and makes us realize what is truly important! I have no regrets, and I won't turn back to the way I was! Garma, you may have been my father for most of my life, but I won't allow you to stop us! Get out of are way, or ill remove you by any means necessary!

" Garma frowns as he says,

" I see your drowning in hopelessness Ezan, but ill give you one last chance to do the smart thing. Join me, and together we will look over the formation of the new paradise, as father and son!" Ezan then sighs as he gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" I all ready have a father Garma, there is no need for you in my life anymore."

Garma then gets enraged and says,"

Damn you, you stupid brat! Ansem, you have too much of his emotions to ever be fixed. Bah, those that are to blind by emotions run right in to there deaths! I never let emotions cloud my judgment, even the love for your mother was allowed after analyzing the best possible path for my future destiny!"

Squall then powers up as well and says," Then I guess it shows your analyzing skills are rather lousy Kaiba! You really think you can trust Kira and the Zannacross Empire? They want to destroy all humanity, which means there is no place for you! "

Garma snickers and says," You fail to realize that the destruction of this dimension does not mean there is no salvation for the enlighten ones. Those that embrace Zannacross 's will be allowed to transcend humanity and become superior beings of darkness! It's a pity that you Enji are to chained to your childish desires, it means that you will forever be the losers!"

Zidane then gets annoyed and says," We will see who the loser is you mustached freak! That's it, even if you are Ezan 's step dad and a former Lylat bigwig last thing I remember is that we owned you back when we confronted Kira, and now we are going to own you again to get this done! Storm Impulse!

"With that Zidane charges at Garma and has his twin daggers glow before he goes to attack, only for Garma to sidestep the attack in a flash, grab Zidane's arms, and twisted them painfully around him! Garma then kicks Zidane back and slashes him across the back with his spiked gauntlet before he says,"

I may have not been on duty for a while, but I have never stopped training, to insure I am always ready for killing threats! And now its time you all see the hard way that I have more then enough power to outmatch and outwit all of you chumps!"

Zidane then gets back up and says," I can't wait to, huh? AHH!!"

With that Zidane falls back down as he says,

" Oh hell, forgot he loves poison!"

Garma laughs as he says,

" To bad for you, forgetting what your opponent can do has lethal conscious's! Huh?

" He is shocked to see Zidane get back up wiping some sweet off his head as he says,"

May be, but I was prepared! I knew I would have to take you on so I wore the proper accessories to help out! I was just messing with you before idiot. Seriously, You're not going to blow us away with some gas Kaiba!"

Garma snickers and says,"

So you have some tactics going through your flimsy mind, it does not mean your anywhere near my level!" Senel then charges at Garma as his fists glow and he says,"

That's right, because you're far below us! Swallow Dive!"

With that Senel and Zidane both attack Garma on both sides before Garma says,

" Enough, know your place! Death's Current!"

With this Garma inhales, and unleashes a massive stream of fire that burns both of the Enji! Zidane at once stops drops and rolls before Squall says," Well, its clear he is not rusty. In fact he is even more powerful then when we fought him on Outer Heaven. Its clear he was preparing for this."

Ezan nods before he says," Even so, you're going to realize that no amount of preparations can get you what you want Garma! You really think you can kill us all? "

Ezan 's stepfather laughs and says,"

Oh, I beg to differ. And I don't have to kill you all, my comrades will help with that massacre! I only desire to truly destroy you all, the rest will be on a nature of necessity!"

Squall then says," Well Garma, its clear you put a lot of though in to this, but even becoming a demon won't let you have the power that you need to outmuscle us!" Zidane chuckles and says,"

After all chuckles, Ezan has mastered the Sharingan eyes you were so obsessed with so that's a whole mile of difference all ready!

" Garma just grins as he says," Ah yes, that's true. However, while you may have had the advantage before Ezan, I prepared for this confrontation, by closing that gap!"

With that everyone is shocked as Garma closes his eyes, and reopens them, to reveal now he has Sharingan eyes, just like Ezan! Ben's rival steps back as he says," What, how could you gain the Sharingan? Its, impossible! You have to be born with the DNA of the Uchiha clan, or go through the ritual Ansem, my father did to wield them successfully! "

Garma smirks and says," You underestimate the research I did on that loathsome Uchiha tribe Ezan, there are, loopholes, there always is. Lets just say, thanks to my recent alliance, I now had the means to obtain the power for myself! Luckily, long ago I took several precautions to prepare for when I would be able to ascend!

" Zidane just gets bewildered as he says," Man, your even more sick then I thought! Man, this is all because you're obsessed with having what's denied to you huh? Get over your self!"

Garma laughs and says," Haha, you see it as jealousy, I see it as providence! The strongest weapon should go to those that know how to use it properly! Foolish tribes who can't understand anything but there own desires, are not worthy of such power!

" Ezan then gets furious as he says," Damn you Garma, you have no right to say who is worthy or not! Even if you cheated your way to get the Sharingan, someone who altered yourself to get it could never weld it as good as a natural user!" Garma then forms an evil grin as he says,"

You underestimate me Ezan, but you will see that I always quick to adapt!"

Squall then has his energy explode before his Lionheart gun blade surges with power and he says,"

Maybe, but there is no way you could have gained the experience of mastering the Sharingan so quickly, and I won't allow you to have any more time! Time to wipe that smile off your face, Lion Heart!

" With that Squall charges at Garma and prepares to unleash his ultimate Renzokuken attack! However Garma has his energy explode before he widens his eye and says,"

Your going to pay for underestimating me, ill show you my power! Tsukuyomi!" Ezan gets tense as he says,"

No, don't look in to his eyes Squall!" Squall hears this to late to act on it as Garma is all ready looking in to him before the former member of SeeD then says,"

Why Ezan? Huh? What the!?" Squall is shocked to see that in a instant his arms are hanged up in a wooden cross, and he is hanging in a burning filed, with Garma grinning as he is holding a massive sword that is even larger then what Nightmare or Cloud welds!

Garma just grins and says,"

Time for the lion to be punished your in my world now!

" Squall then says,' This, has to be a illusion, there is no, GUH!

" In a instant Garma slashes Squall across the chest as he says,"

It's not just a illusion, it's the illusionary world created by the Mangekyou Sharingan! In here, anything I wish becomes reality. Space, time, everything is in my control within the power of Tsukuyomi! Squall then glares at Garma as he says," So what, its still an illusion. As long as I know it's not real, it's nothing! Huh?"

Squall is horrified as he sees dozens of Garma appear around Squall as the up front one says,

" You may know its fake, but your brain won't be able to tell that pain is fake. And, for the next seventy hours, you will die, and continue to die, till you REALLY die!"

With this Garma unleashes his torture on Squall, but his teammates are not aware at all, because all they saw was Squall all of a sudden stop his attack and freeze! Senel gets tense as he says,"

What, what happened? Squall, are you all right?"

He gets his answer when Garma blinks, and Squall drops his sword and screams in pain before grasping his chest! Zidane goes over and says," What the, what the hell happened Squall?

" Squall coughs as he says," No way, it really was just a second, but it felt like nearly three days of torture! " Ezan then sees Garma, and says," What, he used the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan? "

Garma grins and says," Still think I can't handle the power? This is the power you could weld to Ezan, if you were not afraid to be merciless! Ill give you credit Squall, the fact that your sprit is not broken shows just how strong your will is! However, every being has its braking point, now ill make sure you reach yours! If you insist on being pathetic, then die a pathetic death!"

Garma then goes to impale the weakened Squall, but in a instant Ezan flash steps in front of Squall and blocks the slash! Ezan glares at Garma and says,"

You're going to wish you never came here Garma! You treat the power of the Sharingan as your tool to use, and still are in your own deluded world! I had enough of this! If you insist on not seeing how foolish you are, then ill just eliminate you!"

Garma smirks and says," Oh, so you really have what it takes to kill me, the man who raised you?

" Ezan tries to kick Garma in the head but Garma jumps back and grins as he says," You may hate me now, but even still you have some attachment to me after being raised by me for so long! Even if you intend to kill me, your heart will still hesitate long enough

for it to leave you open!"

Ezan responds with," You forget that you trained me well, and I know when to put that training to good use! I won't fail my mission, or let my comrades die even if I must kill you!"

Garma grins and says," You can talk big my ingrate son, but you have proven that you have rejected my ways, in favor of the Enji's soft methods! Now, in the end, you will see that rejecting me, means to reject your existence! Ezan responds by powering up and saying,

" We will see about that, you may have the power of the Sharingan, but ill show you that its not nearly enough to save you from your fate! You trained me all to well Garma, and now your going to regret ever causing such pain to the Zeon family!"

Garma just has a even more insane look form on his face, before he says,"

We will see about that, because even if your pair of eyes surpasses mine, but, you see, I made sure, that I stacked the odds in my favor!"

With this Garma shocks everyone, by taking off his right gauntlet, and ripping off the whole part of his outfit over his left arm! And everyone is mortified as they see that his arm has Sharingan eyes infused in to it! As Zidane sees all of the eyes look around he says,"

What the HELL is that?

"Ezan then says," You, you infused yourselves with all of those Sharingan eyes? How is that even possible?

" Grama laughs madly as he says," Not fused Ezan, Grafted! Nothing is impossible with the power of the Zannacross Empire at my aid! Yes, it was a good thing I had so many eyes from the members of the Uchiha clan I captured for the sake of national security! The others questioned if I was right, but, it's all the more proof that its good to prepare!

"Ezan then gets enraged as he says,

" Garma, you truly are a twisted fool! Whatever trace of the man I use to see as my father is gone, now you're just another crazed enemy of the Zannacross Empire that must be beaten at all cost! And, no matter how many Sharingan you have infused in to yourself, you won't be able to stop me from defeating you! Garma, are twisted history ends here, one way or another I am ending the nightmares of my past!"

Garma laughs as he says,"

Confident in the face of doom, at least you learned well not to face fear despite any situation. However, by the time you see that my extra Sharingan are not just for show, your fate will be sealed! Its to late Ezan, your mission will end in failure! My comrades are at this very moment about to kill all of them!

"Ezan then smirks and says," How sad that despite you being the supposed master spy, you still don't know the Enji very well! We will overcome all of you scum's plans, and rid the cosmos of your presence once and for all!"

Garma gets enraged as he says," How dare you speak of me like that! I won't allow you to talk down to me like that anymore, you failure!" With that the two charge at each other, and Ezan's teammates see the former father and son slash at each other several times per second before Zidane sighs and says,"

Well, this can't end well no matter what.

" Senel nods and says,"

Seriously, as twisted as he is, Garma was still Ezan 's father."

Squall slowly gets back on his feet and he says,

" Maybe, but he is not anymore, that's for sure. Ezan, may have some feelings for Garma, but I hope for everyone's sake he is able to put it aside, because as harsh as it is to fight the man who raised you to the death, we can't afford to lose."

Zidane sees Garma unleash a storm of lances from his hand only for Ezan to slice them apart in an instant before he gulps and says," Sad but true. Well, just hope none of the other guys are fighting against there former dads, this day is all ready messed up as it is!"

* * *

With that Ben's rivals teammates try and figure out how to help him, but for now we change are view from this explosive tragic battle, to see how the others are doing! It seems that thanks to Ben and Ezan taking on the heavy hitters, there allies and the I'Cie have at last made it to the core of Eden, the audience chamber of Eden Hall, and the only entrance to Orphans Cradle, where the Fal'Cie that powers Cocoon dwells! Doug has leaded the charge and at the moment he kicks the doors in front of him down before he says,

" All right you uptight jackasses, time to get removed

! "James lands besides him and sighs before he says," Really Doug, you want them to get any more angry?"

Doug grins and says," They can be as mad as they want, ill beat them down no matter how angry they get!" Sazh then says," You may be ready to fight through hell man, but some of us prefer not to have to do EVEYRTHING the hard way! Seriously, there is only so many monsters and super demons I can handle!" Everyone then hears a sinister chuckle before a cold voice says," If the stress is getting to you I'Cie, fear not, your ordeal is at its end! "

With that everyone sees Mateus float down before he says,"

So the others are handling Nightmare and Garma? Oh well, that leaves you filth for me.

"Everyone gets tense as Fririon says,"

Mateus! You're not going to get away with all of the horrors you unleashed to the people of this world!

"Mateus laughs as he says," You misunderstand you Wilde Rose trash, I unleashed nothing! This world has brought this misery on to itself! Theses Fal'Cie clam to be holy beings, but they only cherish there own grand designs! The people here yearn for an end to there fear, and ill grant it to them, by destroying there fear once and for all, and give there worthless lives purpose!"

Lighting then gets in to a fighting stance as she says," Are lives have purpose regardless of what you or the Fal'Cie think!

" Vanille nods and says,"

That's right, even if its painful, even if we spend most of are lives just trying to figure out what to do, all life has purpose!"

Mateus rolls his eyes and says,"

Spoken like a truly worthless inferior being who is so desperate to make there lives have meaning! The masses have no value, expect for being used properly by the dominant members of society guide them to a worthwhile destiny! You I'Cie have only one fate, to bring about the end of this silly world, and insure that all worlds soon fallow!"

Snow then puts his fists together and says,"

Like hell we are going to do that! It does not matter what are focus is suppose to be, or what you or that snake Dysley wants from us! We are going to save Cocoon and protect the people that are important to us!"

Mateus chuckles and says," My, I heard that before."

Aqua then gets determined and says," This senseless slaughter has gone on long enough, and now we are here to end it!" the member of the Zannacross Empire just sighs and says," Ninety two." Link then says," Its clear that this madness has gone on to long, and its time you pay for what you have done villain!"

His responds from the villain is just the words of," Three hundred and fifty five."

Cecil then clears his throat and says,"

We are going to, ,, um, are you casting a spell?"

Mateus chuckles and says," Don't mind me, please continue gentlemen. "

Friron then powers up and says,"

We are the ones who will stop you and make sure you stay in hell for the rest of eternity you vile demon!

" Mateus chuckles and says," Ah, four hundred and twenty!"

Doug then raises an eyebrow and says," What the hell are you doing freak?"

Mateus responds with," Oh sorry, its just a little hobby of mine. For you see, as I destroyed world after world for the Zannacross Empire I hear this heroic speeches so weary often that I came up with a mental list of how many times I heard certain lines, just before I saw them die! "

Doug then gets angry and says,

" Wow, you're an insane freak all right!

" Mateus laughs and says," That would be one hundred and nineteen!"

Doug shakes his fist and says,"

Oh yah? Well, um, ill, screw you up your staff!

Mateus narrows his eyes and says," Oh my, twelve! Now then you rude barbarian, time I crush you like the maggot you are!"

Doug then powers up and says," I had it with you punk! Ill rip that, huh?"

Doug sees Aqua get in front of him as he says,"

Cool it Doug, he is baiting you so he can make you fall in to his trap!"

James nods and says,"

That's right, he wants you to rush in, so he can do this!" With this James unleashes a barrage of energy arrows that blast the ground in front of the group, only to see the ground explode! Doug sighs and says,"

Almost forgot this guy loves his magic traps. Thanks guys, ill remember to keep a cool head while I break a few of his limbs!"

Mateus snickers and says," I had enough of all of your arrogance! Its time you Enji see that there is no victory for you, just an endless gauntlet of torment! You will never save this universe, you will only fall to ruin trying! "

Aqua then gets determined as she says,"

Maybe, but its worth trying then to let madmen like you have your way!"

Fang nods and says,"

Ill keep fighting till its over or I am dead! But either way I won't be a slave to you, the Fal'Cie, or anyone!

"Mateus then has his eyes glow as he says,"

I beg to differ my dear child. You see, no matter how much you wriggle, there is no escaping your destiny! I do believe you I'Cie are late for an appointment with your fate, so allow me to show you the proper path!"

Hope then says,"

Thanks but no thanks, we will make are own future! Huh?

" Mateus then raises his specter and it glows red before he says

," You wish humans, its time this farce ends!" With that all of a sudden a magical symbol appears on all sides of the I'Cie, before in a instant they vanish in a red light! Mario is shocked as he says,

" What the, what did he do to them?" Yoshi looks around as he says,"

Did the nasty snake haired man zap them to dust!" Vincent looks around and says," No, it seems more like a warp magic spell!" Maetus laughs and says," I see we have a sharp one! Yes, to speed things along I warped the I'cie to where they should be. And with them out of the way I don't have to restrian myself,and unleash my full wrath to shatter all of you pests!"

James at once aims his energy bow at the villain and says," Sloppy move Mateus, now we have no reason to hold back! "

James instantly unleashes a barrage of energy arrows at his foe, but Mateus has his aura explode before a barrier forms around him that causes all of James's attacks to shatter! Mateus then grins and says,

" Is that so? You think I fear you Enji?

"Firion says," Even someone as insane as you should remember that you are not invincible!"

Mateus gives a scornful look at the man who killed him twice as he says,"

I may not be invincible, but the power I have received from Zannacross is enough so that the likes of you are nothing but ants to be crushed!

"Doug then gets angry and says,

" Save it, we beaten plenty of punks who gotten the darkness's power, it did not help them, and it sure as hell is not going to save you!

"Mateus forms a sadistic grin as he says,"

We will see about that, because I am FAR smarter then any of your previous opponents! You wish to rip me apart? Try as much as you wish, but to get to me, you will have to get through my shield!

"With that he snaps his fingers and all of a sudden a platform lowers down, and the Enji and the others are shocked to see a large crystal, with Master Yamamoto, Golbez and Aeris still frozen in it! Sonic then says," No, they are still trapped in that thing?"

Mateus nods and says,"

This unique spell was set to imprison them, and make them ripe for harvesting. With there power, Zannacross will be free even sooner!"

Cecil then gets angry as he says,"

There is no way ill let you feast on the life of my brother and the others! We will free them and make you pay for what they done!"

Mateus then says," One thousand. Seriously, you should be more careful, for if you don't do what I say I could shatter your friends in an instant!"

Aqua then gets worried and says," No, we won't let that happen! But, there has to be a way to get around this.

" Kirby then says," Why you have to be such a mean man? Why are you helping the Fal'Cie bullies bully miss Lighting and the others anyway?"

James nods and says," I admit I still don't understand why the Zannacross forces would aligned themselves with the Fal'Cie, since as crazed as they are, they are still aligned with the light!

" Mateus then laughs madly and says

," Does it bother you that much Enji rat? It's simple really, holy origins none withstanding the Fal'Cie have something I and the others want, and to get it we have to play there little game. Yes, but the game will soon end, and the perfect ending to this universe will soon fallow! "

Doug then tightens his fist as he says," God damn it, all of you bad guys always talk so crazy that only you can understand what your saying!"

Mateus sighs and says," All you really need to know, is that the Fal'Cie have something we want, and by getting the I'cie to do what they need to do, the tool to are final victory will be at are grasp!

" Sonic then says," Well, sounds to me like we just need to shut down your little scheme pronto no matter what!"

His responds is the tyrant laughing and saying," It's all ready far to late for that you blue cretin! The curtain call for Cosmos and all of the fools that side with her is falling, and there is nothing you can do to stop it! There is no future for you lot, so be of good use and be decent amusement before you die, pawns of the old world! MUHAHAHAHA!! "

Aqua sighs and says," Well, here we go again."

With that everyone gets ready to fight, but before this fight gets started, we quickly turn are view to those that got moved around, and by that I mean the I'Cie!

* * *

We now turn to see that Lighting and the others were warped in to a wide room, and as they get up on there feet Vanille says," What, happened?" Fang gets annoyed and says," That scumbag wrapped us some where that's what!

" Lighting dusts some dust off her clothes before she says,"

What really matters is where. Huh, what is this?" The six then see they are in front of a giant golden machine. Snow raises a eyebrow and says," I don't get it, what is this about?

" All of a sudden another voice says,"

This is about fulfilling your destiny I'Cie! You have struggled long enough, but its time for you to embrace your purpose at last! Yes, may you now at last have proper motivation to perform your role!"

Lighting at once takes out her sword as she says,"

That voice, Dysley! Huh?"

Everyone then sees a flash of light before the Fal'Cie leader says," Life's spark shines on once freed from its fleshy shroud.

" As the I'Cie can see again, they are shocked to see two crystal statues are in front of them, and its none other then both Dajh and Sarah! Sazh is shocked to see his son as he says," Dajh? How did they? Oh right."

Everyone then sees a pillar of holy energy burst up behind them, before Dysley emerges sitting on the throne like part of the golden machine! He just grins and says,

" I'Cie, do you not see it now? Dreams, just shatter in a flash."

With that he taps the ground with his scepter, and at once the two statues in front of him crack and shatter! At once Snow gets outraged as he glares at Dysley and says,"

NO!!! You, you're going to pay!

" With that he goes to punch Dysley, only for a green barrier to instantly bounce him back! As he lands Lighting goes over to him and says,

" Think, where is the real Sarah Snow?"

The blond man then looks at his necklace and sees the part of the real crystal statue of Sarah that he took as a memento in the beginning of this ordeal before he says,"

Still, here." Sazh then takes out his guns and says,

" Hey listen man, it's not real. This is just Fal'Cie tricks and mirrors.

" Hope nods as he says,"

Yah, the Fal'Cie don't work wonders, they just play cheap tricks! " Dysley just laughs madly as he says,

" At last, my errant I'Cie, the moment of revelation! Men fight men, men fight beasts! Cocoon wars with Pulse, and planets wage war with other planets! There can be no end to such conflict. But, Cocoon's end is imminent and inevitable! Will you not come to your senses and slay Orphan, so that the end can at least be quick, as a act of mercy to all life? "Lighting then has her magical aura form as she says,

" Mercy? More like an act of murder! Cocoon won't die, we are not here for that Dysley. We are hear for you, to finish this for good!" Dysley looks annoyed and sighs as he says,"

Such willful insolence is, disappointing.

"With that his energy explodes and he takes to the air as he says,

" You think your acts are noble? All you are doing is prolonging Cocoon's suffering, and to what end? Refusing me just condemns another to share your Focus tomorrow! If you truly seek salvation, you will obey!" With that he unleashes a explosion of power, before his robotic owl flies in to him, and he once more transforms in to the hideous form of Barthandelus! Undaunted by the many heads of her opponent glaring at her Lighting just shrugs and says,"

We don't need your salvation Fal'Cie! Me, Ben and the Enji, we are all fighting so that this misery will end! And that is why we will defeat you so that no one will have to suffer under you again!

Barthandleus laughs and says," You pathetic humans, you just don't get it! To live is to suffer, and that is why you must obey! Yes, humanity is nothing but suffering, to live is to suffer! The only cure for this, is for everything to be purged! So unleash your rage I'Cie, and bring about the end of everything! Yes, the end of Cocoon, the end of humanity! Its time this worthless existence, ends forever! It's at last time, for the Maker to return, so all live can get what it truly desires! And that is, RAGNAROK!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

" With this the Mecha pope's eyes glow and he fires a barrage of lasers at the I'Cie, but Lighting just back flips and says," All right everyone, this is it! No matter what, we will survive, and will show everyone that we will choose are own future! With this she goes to attack, but, if her attack is successful or not will have to wait because this is where the chapter ends! Well, to say an explosive showdown is brewing is a understatement!

With all of the battles going on the time to decide Cocoon's fate is at hand, but to find out just what that fate is, you're just going to have to tune in next time to the explosive next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Ben and Night-Terror continue there dual, and in the middle of the bloody battle Ben uncovers a shocking unexpected secret about the Zannacross Inquisitor!

Meanwhile Ezan's clash with his insane step father just gets even more intense when Garma makes use of his extra Sharingan to unleash forbidden magic spells like Izanagi and Susanno in combination with the power of the darkness to cruelly try and destroy his stepson!

Meanwhile, Mateus battles the Enji, but things turn badly for him when he underestimates his control of the battle, and thus unleashes his true demonic wrath on the heroes! Lastly, the I'Cie struggle against Barthandelus and mange to show there true power, only to be confronted with the suicidal Orphan, the Fal'Cie that is the power source of all of Cocoon, and at last reveals some disturbing bombshells about the judgment of the Fal'Cie, and the purpose of all of humanity and all life in this dimension!

But the biggest shock of all, is what happens at the conclusion of theses battles! Can Ben and co struggle through theses nightmares and get out of the mission in one piece? Or will things fall to hell?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss out on __

_**Chapter 158: Putting a End to the Unholy Nightmare!" **_Till then! Let's see, any authors notes, um, not really for now. I guess one is just sorry that this chapter took longer then I thought to get to the good stuff. At least next time its all dramatic fun hehe. Funny how in order to write a story good you have to put in all the little thigns, but I guess its as they say, the little things make up life.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, really hoping to see more. Ah yes, and for those that have not reviewed in a while, leaving a double review, sigh, or even a triple part review for the missed chapters would be much appreciated. Seriously, I know everyone is busy, but is it really that much time to just take a few minutes to review? ( sees tumbleweed float by,,,, you all suck.) Er, anywho , its finals time again, so, it might take a little longer to get the next one out, but ill get there when it happens haha. With that, till next time!


	49. C 158: One's True Unflinching Gaze!

_**Chapter 158: One's true Unflinching Gaze through the Tragic Brutal Battlefield. !   
**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Ezan, Mario, Link, Cloud, Sonic , Lighting and all of the other Enji, heroes and I'Cie decided enough time has been wasted playing around to the bad guys scripts, and agreed that the time for decisive action was now! And with that the good guys quickly returned to Cocoon to launch a sneak attack on the Sanctum and Zannacross forces that were causing such misery! While the preemptive strike worked well enough, it was not long till the enemy responded with everything it had.

However, Ben and co were determined to win no matter what, and thus first Yaag in his pathetic joke of a war machine the Proud Clad, then vengeance driven Louise in her Regnant mobile armor. Stan and his unit allowed the others to move forward, however their progress was blocked off by none other than Nightmare! The demonic knight was burning for a decisive rematch, and Ben realized the best thing was for him to settle the score with the Zannacross Inquisitor. However, even with Cloud and Shinryudramon having his back, Nightmare showed he would not go down easy after he transformed to his Night-Terror from, and showed that his true power would be far harder to defeat then there previous battle on Mario's world!

Meanwhile, Ezan and his squad split up to try and sneak up on the enemy, only to be stopped in their tracks by none other than Garma Kaiba! Ezan was forced to confront his stern, and now mad stepfather, who was willing to side with the Zannacross Empire, and even kill the person that he raised as his son for so long without remorse! Ezan may have been fully prepared to kill Garma if needed, but the former Danzo of the Lylat spy forces showed he would be forced to take seriously, when he reveled that not only had he used the power of the Zannacross Empire to transplant Sharingan eyes, but also infuse the powerful trademark eyes of the Uchia clan in to his very arm to boost his power!

As Ben's rival prepared to one way or another bring his history with Garma to a close, his other friends had confronted Mateus Palamecia at the top of Eden Hall. However, the cold powerful member of the Zannacross Empire proved he would not go do easily, especially with the frozen bodies of Aeris, Golbez and Yamamoto at his disposable! Mateus then forced the I'Cie to confront their grim focus to destroy Orphan and Cocoon by warping right to the core of Cocoon, Orphan's cradle! There Lighting and the others found none other than the sore site of Dysley himself, who was readying to make his demented dreams a reality by making the I'Cie do what he wants, by any means necessary! But even as the suicidal Fal'Cie transforms in to his multi headed form Barthandelus, his pawns refused to fallow there twisted fate and would fight to the end to make their own future. However, can they pull it off? The final phase for the fate of Cocoon has started, and while it's a barrage of brutal battles, can the forces of good pull it off?

Only one way to find out, so let the madness commence! Ready? Go!

* * *

Ah, but before today's madness is resolved in earnest, we start the chapter with showing the battle of those around it, and by that I mean we quickly see how the Star Fox team and the Gundam pilots are doing on their job of warding off the Innovator forces and doing whatever they can to keep the crazed unit of the Titans from causing the Enji more grief! At the moment Sestuna has just slashed in half two of the Ahead's that trying to impale him, only to leave himself open for the charging thrust of the Garazzo, only for its pilot to get intercepted by being blasted itself by the powerful energy blast of the Seravee Gundam! Seeing its arm get fried Bring curses in rage as the pilot says,

" Damn you Gundam's, you will pay for interfering with the rebirth of this universe! "She then fires a barrage of blasts at the heavily armed Gundam, only for it to defend itself with a barrier of energy. As the Seravee moves out of the rain of attacks its pilot Tieria responds with," Give it up, your mad plan to recreate the entire universe is just a demented dream!" His enemy laughs and responds with,

" Silly fool, you just don't have big enough of an imagination, or are too afraid to think of what it's really going to take to create something better!"

Her comrade then aims the mega particle cannon of the Gadessa at the large Gundam as Hiling says,

" You can't dare to doubt are vision Tiera Erde! You are one of us, how can you not see the foolishness of standing in the way of the new era Lord Ribbons and Master Judicar wish to create?" The Gundam pilot then says,

" More like I seen the foolishness of going along with it! I may have been enhanced to be an Innovator, but I could never expect the madness that Kira calls justice! I'll fight to the end to defend the future I wish for!

" His responds is the Gadessa charging up power in to its cannon before its pilot says," Well, if you reject salvation, then only oblivion is in store for your future! DIE TRAITOR!"

With that she unleashes a massive blast of energy that while her intended target dodges, still carves a path of devastation as it blasts through a couple of buildings and kills dozens in a instant! Allelujah sees this and says,"

Man, theses innovators really are insane, the longer we fight, the crazier they seem to get!"

Setsuna responds with,

" That's all the more motivation to take them out before they cause any more damage! Hold it together everyone, the Enji are dealing with even stronger and crazier enemies."

Lockon nods and says," True enough. Well, let's just do what we can to get out of this mess in one piece. Huh, whoa!"

The Gundam pilots are nearly blown away from a shockwave of power, and everyone turns to its source to see a barrage of explosions breaking out over Eden Hall! Lockon just whistles as he says,"

Damn, those Enji are not holding back this time that's for sure, the power level readings are off the scale. Guess the Zannacross toadies are going to learn just how justice rolls. Now for, Ah!" All of a sudden the Cherudim Gundam gets blasted from the side as its pilot is forced to change its attention before a new voice says,"

Fool, justice does not side with the weak, there is no hope for your kind!

" Lockon then turns to see a mobile suit that looks like the other Innovator custom mobile suits only with a aqua blue color, fancier armor, and welding a heat saber charging for him before he says," More of them? Bring it on!"

The pilot laughs before she says,"

Let's see how arrogant you are after I cut you to ribbons with this Gaddess! Server the target my Fangs!

" With that the Gaddess releases a barrage of glowing metal daggers from its shoulders, before they all glow red and chase after the Cherudim Gundam remotely to try and slice it up! Lockon counters by unleashes his own shield bits and has them blast away the incoming remote control daggers before he explodes two of them, and sees the Gaddess coming for him before blocking the incoming strike and says,"

Damn it, what makes you Innovators so hell bent on destroying humanity anyway? What gives you the right?"

The pilot laughs and says,"

What gives us the right? Foolish human, we Innovators were created to guide the universe to its new prosperity! Don't think you and I are alike human. I Revive Revival will crush you now arrogant human! "

Lockon snickers and says," Like hell you will! "

With that he has his chest missiles deploy to blast off the right arm of the Gaddess, and in responds one of her GN Saber fangs blows off his right leg! However, he responds by saying,

" I am not going to roll over this easy lady, Trans Am!"

With that he unleashes the maximum power of his Gundam 's GN drive and it glows red before it kicks back its enemy and blasts away, before Lockon has his Shield Bits surround Gaddess from all sides to score a barrage of hits! Anew tries to defect them all but the attacks are too fast, and she says,"

No, Innovators are superior to humanity, are genes allow us to outperform humans on every level! I can't stand being compared to you inferior beings; I'll kill you Lylat scum! Huh? "To her shock she sees that using the power of the Trans Am Lockon has speed blitzed to appear behind her, with his GN Sniper rifle aiming right for his foe's cockpit! He then chuckles as his Gundam's targeting visor locks on and he says,"

Maybe you guys are breaded to be the best, but that does not mean you are the best! Sometimes will beats natural talent Innovator, and it's something you army of zealous maniacs are going to learn the hard way! So, surrender now unless you want to see just how good my aim is naturally!"

This causes Revive to get enraged as she says," You stupid man, don't think you can beat me that simply!

"With that she throws her GN Sword right at the Gundam and it thrusts upward, only for a GN Saber Fang to then charge right through his machine's right arm! As she sees the Sniper rifle fall she laughs and says,"

Think your predictable tactics can trump me? Your nothing but a, GUH!"

In an instant a blast of purple energy blasts out of the smoke and goes right through the cockpit of the Gaddess, killing the Innovator instantly! As the mobile suit explodes the Cherudim Gundam emerges, holding its beam pistol it it's still connected left hand before Lockon sighs and says,

" Look who is being predictable Innovator. Maybe when you're in hell you should think about how some guys are good enough with both hands to get the job done! Well, another nut down, dozens to go. Still, slowly but surely we are beating theses idiots."

Setsuna responds with,"

That's correct Lockon, as long as we all fight together, we will be able to keep taking out the targets till the mission is completed. It may be rough, but we won't fail!"

Allelujah then sees more explosions break out on and around Eden Hall before he sighs and says,"

Well, as " fun" as this has all been looks like the Enji are dealing with the worse they got. Still, since the bad guys big bosses are not coming to kill us means that the Enji are holding their ground."

Tiera then says,"

Yes, the elite forces of the Zannacross Empire, against the best of the Enji Knights like Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon; I guess it's time to see whose skills are truly superior.

" Lockon grins and says,"

Well, the power levels we are picking up are quite freaking large, that Ben and the others beat Weil Zabi even after he fused with the Death Star and became that massive freak! I know they can beat those demons."

Setsuna then says," Yes, it will be close but I am sure we will be able to, huh, what, is this? This can't be! A, massive power level, descending in to the planet? What the, now its three? No, the energy, its overloading the sensors!

"His fellow Gundam pilots are picking up the sudden surge of power before Tiera then says

," What kind of power this massive could just appear at this stage with us and the fleet being unaware? The power could only mean, huh? What the, now it's gone, like it was not even there in the first place?"

An annoyed Allelujah then says,"

What the hell is this? Now is not the time for a systems glitch damn it!

"Tiera responds with," No, the systems all checked out find before we launched, and I am sure that it's not a malfunction now."

Lockon then looks up and says,"

Well, then what else could be the case? The power levels that we were detecting, if real, should be ripping apart this planet. But, I don't see anything like that."

Setsuna responds with," They could be jamming us, trying to set us up for a trap. Either way we have to figure out how real a threat this is before, huh? Damn it!"

All of a sudden everyone sees a rain of energy blasts coming for them before the persistent pair of the Garazzo and the Gadessea firing on them before Bring laughs and says,"

Ah, getting sluggish Lylat dogs? Don't worry; if the day is too much for you Gundam pilots then I'll be happy to bring this to an end now! You can't get away, no matter how long you prolonged this; it's only delaying the inevitable!

"Setsuna gets annoyed as he says,

" Who is prolonging anything Innovator? Well, looks like it's clear that we will have to clean up things around here before we even have time to worry. I just hope the situation is able to be stabilized soon, before everything deteriorated. Enough, it's time to put a stop to all of the murderous distortions you are all bringing to the universe! Resume eliminating targets! "

* * *

With that the Gundam's resume their fight with the Innovators, but for now we turn from viewing the mobile suit pilots battle, and shift are focus to seeing how the other tense showdowns over Cocoon are unfolding!

And first off we turn to the battle that is involving the most people at the moment, Doug, Aqua, Mario, James, Sonic, Firion, and the rest of the hero's against the cruel calculating tyrant Mateus Palmaica! Since we last left the battle last chapter as we return the view is the good guys beginning to surrounded the member of the Zannacross Empire, and their enemies response is just him looking amused before he says,"

Tell me this hero's, do you feel confident that numbers can solve your problem? Do you think the mass collection of failed wills can defy the one superior will? Will, if you do, then I'll be delighted to see the upcoming despair coming out of you promptly!

"Doug cracks his neck and says,"

You really are one sick dude if you get delighted at being let down pal. Because let me in on something, if you think your will, or even your masters will is great enough to just blow us all aside, you have another thing coming!"

Mateus glares at Doug and says,"

I really am getting irritated at the foolishness of you vermin. Even if you can't expect that your doomed, do you really think foolish beings such as you can hope to continue to go on living in such a self destructive manner for much longer before you destroy your selves? I think not, impulsive cretins need order enforced on them, or only chaotic anarchy will forever reign! Lucky for you, the time has come for the likes of me and the supreme master of darkness to guide all life to its destiny!"

Doug then powers up and says,"

Oh shut up you pale freak! I don't care what the future of the universe is, I know what my future is all ready, and it curtails beating you to a pulp because no one is telling me what my future is!

" Firion nods as he has the Master Sword glow before he says,"

Doug's view is right. You just never learn no matter how many times you die Mateus! No single being, with ever it's an emperor or a god, has the right to dictate what the universe is suppose to be! It's time the wicked shadow of the Zannacross Empire is eradicated forever!

"The gold and purple wearing man just raises his specter before he says,"

I am truly tired of debating with know nothing scum! It's time for my dream to come true, and for all worthless peons like you to be erased from existence! Now, at last, the time has come for you all to die! Degree of Death!

"With that the foe's dark magical aura flares up, before his rod glows with darkness, and instantly a magical symbol appears above him, before dozens of energy blasts come out of it and instantly head for all of the hero's! As the good guys pull of their best maneuvering skills to avoid being deep fried James counters the blasts heading in his direction with a volley of energy arrows before he sees more coming out of his opponent's symbol and sighs before he says,

" Well, it's all ready clear his magical talents are extreme, we can't afford a single mishap or this could turn real bad quickly.

"Firion nods as he says,"

Yes, Mateus had enough magical power to command a demonic army to enslave my world, and even make a deal with the devil to return from death! And with his powers boosted by the power of Zannacross, it's only going to make this even more difficult to overcome. Huh? Ah!"

Firion saw the ground beneath him glow, and see a spike of dark ice blast out of the ground! He nearly gets impaled, and his arm gets cut as he avoids being killed only to hear the cold laugh of his nemesis's before Mateus says,"

You out of all people should realize that my wrath is never-ending Wilde Rose rat, you should be able to figure out that with the power of Zannacross, I am invincible! The fluke that allowed you to embarrass me before, will never be repeated! I am far above you all now!

"Firion glares at Mateus as he says," Defeating you was not a fluke monster! No matter how powerful you get I and the others will continue to take you and others like you down till the world of peace where wild roses run free is more than a dream!

"Mateus laughs and points his specter directly at the Enji before he says,

" Silly tool of the light, you are only a rebel that hopelessly chases after his dreams! Let me awaken you to the harsh reality! Flare!"

With that he fires a massive beam of red energy at Firion, but the heavily armed Enji has his blue magical energy surrounds him before he says,

" Despite what you think you don't command reality itself! I'll show you you're not the only one whose power has grown! Shield Bash!"

With this a purple wall of energy appears in front of him, and to his foe's shock the wall is powerful enough to absorb the attack, and redirect it right back at its caster! Mateus gets annoyed and tries to bat away the reflected blast, but the power pushes him back before he manages to fling it up through the ceiling! Seeing the blast explode causes Mateus to cringe as he says,

" To think even a lowly worm like you have wasted my time yet again, how annoying! Time to crush you all now so I can proceed to kill Ben Auro! Huh?

" He then sees two knives coming for him, and dodges them, only to see Firion coming at him with his lance before he says,

" You won't get the chance tyrant, your time is up!"

At once Mateus performs a flash step to get out of the way of the attack before he appears above the Enji and says,

" Crafty little rat, you always where. I admit, underestimating your resolve is how I disgraced myself before. However, I learned from my mistakes, and formed my perfect plan of vengeance! This time there will be no mistakes, my plan is flawless, and you will all perish!

" Doug grins and says,"

Call this a flawless plan? You and the other Zannacross freaks may have control of this entire floating madhouse, but you still don't have enough to take us down! You think you can beat us, when you're too afraid to get your face dirty? Yah right!

" James then nods and says,

" It seems, that despite his great magical powers, his physical skills are not anywhere close to the same level. This could be are key to taking him out quickly." Doug grins and says,"

Just the winning plan I was hoping on! "

Mateus then laughs and says,"

Think you have a chance of victory do you? I insure you Enji, I have no weakness! My powers are far to advance for you to stand a chance!" Sonic rolls his eyes and says," Man, I think this guy blows his own ego horn even more then Robotnik!

Doug nods and says,"

Seriously! You may have all of your traps, but now that I know you play that way there is no way I am falling for that again!" Aqua then sighs and says," Don't think we seen everything this man has to throw at us Doug, I bet he wants us to lure us in to a false sense of security.

"Doug shrugs and says," Maybe so Aqua, but we have to take some risks to put this joker in his place." Shadow nods before he has energy form around his arms and says," That's right, cowering in fear will do nothing, we will just have to fight through this to the end! Chaos Spear!"

With this Shadow jumps up and fires a powerful spear of energy at Mateus. As he does Vincent shoots more bullets at his foe, Kirby uses his bomb power to throw four explosives, Mario fires off his Giga Fire ball attack, and Yoshi throws some eggs! However there opponent just snickers as his barrier instantly defects all of the attacks before gazing at Shadow and says,"

Your bravado is entertaining you, odd wretches. However, that won't save you! Huh? No!"

He then sees Tifa and Knuckles coming at him from the upper left, and Link and Cecil coming at him from the upper right and Tifa and Knuckles prepare to wham in to the pale faced tyrant , as both Link and Cecil have their swords glow with energy before Link says

," You think that someone who lost his life because of arrogance would be more careful about underestimating courage. Then again, you villains are all quite arrogant."

Cecil fallows up with," Yes, you who look down and control people will not win!"

Mateus then has his eyes glow before he says,"

Enough, no matter how many of you come, I will not be beaten! Thunderous Decree!"

With that his specter unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts to zap the hero's back, only for him to see a large fist of solid ice coming at him from the left! He quickly unleashes a wave of dark fire to melt it, and then sees Aqua behind the attack! She looks determined as she says,"

Do you really take so much pleasure in looking down on everyone? Such a heartless being, must be stopped at all cost! Glacier Rush!"

With that she strikes the ground with her Rain Fall Kanata and instantly walls of ice form around Mateus and all have spikes sprout up before they close in on unison! Mateus just smirks as he says," If you must know my dear, then the answer is yes! I take pleasure on putting inferior beings in their place, because it's a joy to bring order to worthless trash and make use out of there pitiful existence! I won't be denied my right to rule, not by you or anyone!

" With that just before the walls are going to crush him his specter glows before unleashes dark energy blasts on all angles to destroy the magic attack! However just as the ice breaks, Mateus is shocked to see Doug is behind it, with a grin on his face! Without even saying a word Doug does not give Mateus time to react before he smashes the former emperor in the gut, and then elbows him with his left hand with enough force to smash his opponent in to the wall! Doug laughs as he hears Mateus growl in pain and gives a mocking hand gesture before he says,"

Well, I guess every man has his own pleasures. Too bad for you Mateus, that my current pleasure is shutting you up!

" His opponent instantly gets enraged as he says,"

You're the filthiest of them all, just attacking like a wild beast! Such insolence, will be punished severely Enji!

" Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,

" Who do you think you are, my parent? Like I give a damn about making you mad. It's you who should be regretting making us mad, since the Enji punish evil rejects just like you!"

Mateus snarls and says,

" Let's see who is the deluded regect, when your blown to bits! Dynamite Maw!

"With this Mateus taps the ground with his specter, before red energy orbs begin to appear on the ground all over! Sonic sees the ground over the area glow before he says,"

Whoa, looks like this place is getting, huh? Ah!"

Sonic then steps on the ground only to see a blue energy orb appear and sees the mine explode to late before he is blasted in to the air, and gold rings blast out of him! Tails quickly flies up to get him before he catches him and says,

" Care full Sonic! That guy just booby trapped the whole terrian!"

Sonic sighs and says," I think I got it Tails. Whew, good thing I brought along a few more spare rings. and then promptly explode!"

Mateus laughs and says," See how outmatched you lot are? You can't even come close to me with out suffering a critical penalty!

" Doug just clutches his fist and says," Nice try, but that's too slow to get off from me freak! Booby trap the whole dang planet, ill still get to bashing you in! "

" With that Doug shows he is not bluffing by zigzagging at his target with such speed that he covers the wide area between the two with such speed that by the time the energy mines go off he is all ready right in Mateus 's face!

Doug then says," I think I can speak on the whole when everyone is officially tired of that smirk! Guren Shippkyaku!

" With this Doug unleashes a barrage of lighting fast fiery kicks before he fallows up with a powerful fire enhanced uppercut that hits Mateus so hard that he goes flying through two pillars in the room! His fellow hero's are impressed at this as Luigi says

," Wow Doug, nice one!"

James nods before he says," I admit, your aggressive style is matching well against him."

Doug just stretches his arms before he says," No sweet, I don't have time to put up with his nonsense, that's all there is to it! Nothing I like more than putting idiots in their place! So, still think you're so high and mightily Mateus?

" He gets his answer with a explosion of dark energy that blows the rubble that fell on the villain out of the chamber before a furious looking Mateus floats up and says,

" You will pay for making sport of me Doug Fiter, you will pay DEARLY!

" Aqua sighs as she says,"

Well, looks like you managed to get your enemy revved up once more Doug."

Doug just grins and says," No worries, all that means is that your rage will make you careless scum!

" Mateus then laughs madly and says,"

Pathetic clown, I see you still compare me to your previous opponents, and that will cost you all everything!

"Doug responds with," Save it you royal pain, you can't scare us! Your powers are a pain but nothing we can't handle so how about you show your man enough to admit that you don't hold all the cards in your favor all ready! Mateus just forms a psychotic grin and says

," How quickly we forget. True, I may not hold all the cards, but I still have the ace I need to insure my victory! Did you forget about this?"

With this Mateus instantly warps to the lower section of the room and appears above the massive frozen crystal holding Master Yamamoto Golbez and Aeris before he says,"

Enough games, this ends now! If you truly care for your allies here, you will obey!

" Doug sighs and says," Damn, almost did forget for a moment. Well, only met Cecil's bro twice, and Yamamoto always was a hard ass but Aeris was way to grand a lady to let her be iced by this freak!

" Mateus then grins and says," Don't move an inch or their lives will be lost forever! "

Firion gets annoyed as he says,

" Damn you Mateus! You truly are the lowliest of the low to rely on hiding behind hostages to insure your victory!

"Mateus laughs again as he says," Oh shut up all ready! Honor in battle, such a concept is only for fools! Noting is off limits when it brings the possibility of victory, there is nothing to unsightly for me to do if it means my rule will encompass all!

"Kirby then gets worried as he says,"

No, what are we going to do? If we let this guy and the other bad men have their way then so many people are going to suffer! But, are friends will die otherwise.

"Mateus snickers and says," There is nothing you can do you pink simpleton! All paths are closed off for you hero's, only utter defeat is your future!"

James responds with," You do realize though, that the survival of are friends is the only thing that is keeping you alive. Kill them, and nothing will save you."

Mateus then has his aura flare up again as he says,

" I see you miscalculate my options Enji. I am well aware that my leverage is only temporally, unless, I use that leverage to give me even more advantages! Yes, it's time to put your comrades to good use, and take their power for myself!"

Aqua gasps as she says," What, you can do that?" Her responds is,

" Of course my child, my powers are far beyond your small imagination! The power of a Enji master, a celestial being, and a powerful Lunarian mage all absorbed in to my own strength, will allow me to surpass the power of all of you!"

Yoshi then says," No way we will allow a bully like you to use are friends as your evil booster batteries! AH!"

Yoshi and many others were all about to charge Mateus before he instantly says," Think I would tell you my intentions without insuring they would go through? Think again, Meteor!"

With this he instantly has a barrage of house sized dark energy meteors rain down from the sky to try and blow away his foes, and as they dodge Mateus then has energy form around his specter before he says,

" At last, its time I show everyone I have the power to overcome any obstacle, even the one chosen by angels! Yes, no one will stop me; with this power ill prove my place as the absolute ruler of this dimension! Now Enji, say good bye to your friends!

"With that Mateus instantly fires a beam of energy below him to zap the crystal below him, before it sparks all over and begins to glow red! Everyone then gets horrified as they see energy start to come out and flood in to the evil man before Doug then says,"

Damn it, no way is that idiot going to win!"

Aqua nods and says," We have to stop him, ah!"

The blue haired warrior goes to charge at Mateus along with a few others, but they are all blown back by a shockwave of energy! Mateus then laughs as even more energy goes in to him before he says," Yes, YES! This is power! I have the will to even rule over the gods, nothing can, huh? What, is this?"

To his and everyone's shock the crystal now has glimmers of light poke out all around it before Cecil then says,"

What is going on now?"

Sonic is behind him before he says,"

I don't know gal, but, hopefully it's something good." Cecil raises a eyebrow and says," Um Sonic, I am a guy."

Sonic steps back in shock as he says,"

Whoa, seriously? Man, no offense Cecil but the name, and the long white hair and the purple lipstick and all made it seem, you know I'll just call that on a world difference thing. Anyway, back to what this is about."

Cecil is about to respond before he is cut off by a furious yell coming from Mateus! It seems the bad guys is not having things go his way as he winces and says,"

What is this? The energy, is not going through! What is this feeling? Huh, no!"

He then sees a big holy light break out of the top of the crystal and blasts in to Mateus, causing him to feel pain! Mateus then yells out and says,"

No, this is not suppose to be happening! Even if it's pure holy energy, I should be able to convert it! Nothing is beyond my grasp, I, AHH!

" With that an explosion of power blasts Mateus back, before a flash of light blinds everyone! With that all of a sudden the crystal structure is in pieces, but the people in there seem to be just fine! The good guys are reviled to see Aeris just take a deep breath before she says,"

Oh my, that felt even odder then I figured. Still, glad that's over."

Aqua gets happy and says," Aeris, your all right!"

Aeris smiles and says," Hey everyone, sorry to worry you! Glad you're all right, I felt so helpless being forced to watch frozen in place.

" Golbez then clutches his fist before he says,"

Yes, it was quite annoying to have fallen to such a pitiful deception. However, now it's time to make the players involved in this poor act, learn the punishment to their actions."

Mateus widens his eyes in horror as he says,"

What is this? How could I have miscalculated so severely? The process was fool proof, what's trapped in that crystal structure I could break you down to magical particles and absorb all of your power!

"Aeris then turns around with an annoyed look on her face before she blows her bang over her face back and says,"

First of all demon, your arrogance in thinking you could so easley consume celestial energy in to such a unholy being as yourself was foolish." Yamamoto then glares at Mateus and says,"

Did you really think that freezing us would mean you could defeat us so easley? I admit, this spell did bind us absolute, but are power was trapped only as long as it was undisturbed! Mateus Palameica, your greed for power has made you the emperor of fools! If you moved us to the Zannacross Empire's base you would have won, but your selfish desire ruined your chances, for by trying to absorb are magical energy you weakened are shackles, and brought forth your downfall!"

Mateus then has his energy explode with enough force to shatter the windows in the chamber before he says,

" Damn that Dysley, the Fal'Cie no nothing! To think I thought that his methods would work, I miscalculated just how much the Fal'Cie truly were competent in! I should have used my own methods from the start!"

Doug shrugs and says," Should have would have, whatever! You're just another jackass who screwed up big time Mateus, and now it's over for you!

"Mateus looks murderous as he says,"

Over? Hardly! This is just a small error in the operation, but victory for me, and for the forces of darkness is still only a matter of time!

" Firion responds with,

" Are you even capable of realizing when you have lost you madman? Now that Master Yamamoto and the others are free, you're even more surrounded then before!"

Mateus chuckles and says,"

IF you think numbers will save you, think again! I have an entire army of servants to help me grasp victory! Come forth followers of the darkness!" With that Mateus has his specter glow once more, before instantly dozens of basic class Necrocalcous appear out of the floor! Mario just takes out his hammer and says,

" Don't think hiding behind more baddies can stop us you madman!"

James nods as he says," Yes, at this stage, such grunts are just a weak stalling tactic more than anything!

" With this James instantly unleashes a barrage of energy arrows to vaporize most of the new enemies before they can react! However Mateus just snaps his fingers and just as many appear to replace the fallen foes before Mateus says,

" Heh, the small fries so to say may give you no trouble Enji, but if that is the case then let's move on to the biggest of the fries!"

With that his eyes glow, before all of a sudden the Necrocalcous begin to glow as well, before in a instant they all jump in to the air, and fuse with each other! Yoshi then steps back and says,"

Yoshi does not like where this is going."

James responds with,"

Nothing to fear Kirby, it's just the Necrocalcous fusing together. They get stronger by combining, but it's nothing to major."

Doug chuckles and says," Indeed, if it becomes one of the Belrogas or something it's just going to be a bigger target for me to smash my fist through! Huh? Damn, bigger target then I thought! "

Even Doug steps back as he sees a gigantic dark skinned monster begin to form, with a massive lizard like tail! As this fused demon begins to stabilize, its upper body smashes through the ceiling, before it looks down on the Enji and roars! Mateus just laughs and says

" I prepared throely for this battle warriors of light! This is a special Necrocalcous with the power of a thousand, no, ten thousand fused together! It will make you all its dinner! Now my dark chimera of death, devour them all!"

With this his minion roars before it flexes its tree trunk muscles before it prepares to go and punch the Enji, before a blast of energy instantly goes through the monsters chest! Everyone then sees that it was Yamamoto who was responsible before he says,"

Enough! This nonsense has gone on too long, it's time for you to face up to your crimes minion of the darkness!"

Mateus snickers and says," Ah yes, Enji Master Yamamoto. I see your power is worthy of a Enji Master. However, that power won't stop me! Ill, whoa!

" Yamamoto then unleashes his magical energy and it's enough to blow away the rubble in the room before he says,"

Be silent you slave of evil, you ranted on long enough!"

Mateus snarls and says,"

Worthless old man, how dare you think I will allow you to talk to me like this! My pet does not fall so easley, break his spine!"

With that the chimera Necrocalcous has hits wound heal instantly before its demonic dog like face bares its deadly teeth before unleashing a energy beam from its mouth! Yamamoto then bats the energy blast away with his cane before he says,"

So, you're a stubborn soldier eh? Fine, I'll have to make your punishment even more sever!"

His opponent roars with fury and then prepares to put its hands together to smash Yamamoto! However the Enji Master then closes his eyes and says,"

A beast that only exists to kill, you have no purpose but to die. Ryujin Jakka First Flame Nadegiri!

"With that Yamamoto instantly has his sword appear out of its kain like sheath, and while it does not even appear to reach its target, in a few seconds it pauses, before it splits in half! As the left side just falls to the ground Doug whistles and says,"

Damn, Yamamoto really is angry if he is going full force like this. "

Mateus sees his beast fall to pieces before he just narrows his eyes and says,"

If only this power was at my hand, all of you would be at my mercy!

" Yamamoto then says," Give up your delusions Mateus! You will never defeat the forces of light!"

Mateus responds with," Don't be so arrogant Enji Master, your time has come to a end! The darkness will rule over all, and when you think you have won, only then will you realize that you all ready lost!

"With that all of a sudden the right half of the Necrocalcous roars, before it moves on its own and still tries to punch Yamamoto! However the man with the long beard just sighs and says," You really don't understand, know your place demon!"

With that he waves his sword, and instantly a wave of fire blasts up to totally destroy the monster! Aeris winces at the demon's scream before it burns to atoms and she says," Such a shame the senseless violence must continue, please, can't you stop this pointless battle?"

Mateus laughs and says,"

Destroying all worthless life is far from pointless my dear! It's a shame that you can't understand that the life of the masses is better off being massacred! Your pathetic charade of justice has gone on long enough and it's time to, GUH!"

With that before Mateus can react he is blasted in the back with a powerful volt of energy! And as his back is burning he turns to see it came from Golbez before the Cecil's helmeted brother has his hands glow and says,"

The only charade that is ending is your dreams of victory!

You're a prisoner of your own greed, and you won't harm any others with your madness! Cosmic Ray!"

With this Golbez unleashes a powerful black energy beam right at Mateus, with such speed that the villain does not even have time to react! Mateus is blasted in to the air, and glares at Golbez before he says,"

No matter how many of you try to stop me, ill destroy you all!"

Doug responds with," Man, you moaned about hero's going on about hearing all of the heroic speeches time and again, yet every word out of your mouth is your typical evil rant! Time to shut you up for good, you're through!"

Mateus then snarls with rage before he says,"

Finished! I am hardly finished! That's it, time I show all of you, my true wrath!

"With that Mateus has his skin turn black, before his muscles vibrate, and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead before his eyes glow red! As his aura grows even larger Link gets in to a battle stance and says,

So, he shows his true face? Looks like the real battle begins now."

Doug nods and says," Bring it on. "

Everyone then sees Mateus is becoming twice as large as he was before, and his face looks like a true demon with hideous teeth, and spikes coming out of his shoulder! As his specter transforms in to a scythe and the snakes that were part of his crown have become real before Mario looks shocked and says,"

Mamma Mia, this is getting even more ugly!" Mateus finishes his transformation before he laughs in a deeper tone and says,"

Mock me while you can rats, your all going to experience the ultimate pain now! Lost tools, this constant battles have made you lost with fatigue. Do you swarm of insects really think you could defy the Zannacross Empire, and me, and live? How ridiculous! At this very moment, the wheels are turning to insure are ultimate victory! I can all ready count that the other Enji are enjoying their last moments at the hands of my cohorts. Your last salvation, the chosen heroes, will fall at the blades of judgment!"

James narrows his eyes and says," If you're referring to Night-Terror, don't count on it! He is powerful, but Ben can beat him without a doubt.

" Aeris nods and says,"

Ben, Cloud, Ezan, all of them are fighting for the future, and have the power to vanquish you and your forces!

" Mateus snickers and says,"

Well, Dysley is quite pathetic, but so are the I'Cie so the outcome of that battle is uncertain. And with how much Nightmare has been obsessing about killing Ben Auro, not even the one chosen by Cosmos will be able to overcome such dark rage! Ah, and as for Ezan. Hahahahah, his fate is sealed, when his past will come back to haunt him!"

Aeris looks troubled as she says," What do you mean now?"

Mateus then points his weapon at the Cetra and says,

" Let's just say dear angel, that while the lad's power may be great, it's not great enough to ward off someone who has made himself to become his executor! Ah, dual to the deaths between those of blood, such an exquisite feeling! But don't worry, you're all going to the same place, to hell!" Cecil responds with," Don't count on it scum, once and for all, your demented desires will come to an end!"

With that he and several others charge at Mateus, only for the demonic despot to raise his hand and unleash a powerful barrage of lightning bolts to zap them all back before he raises weapon in to the air and he says," I had enough of you nats! Ill blast you away with my full power! Star Fall!"

With this Mateus has his energy explode as he twirls his weapon around before his aura instantly forms a massive orb of destruction that he hurls at the heroes! Yamamoto instantly warps in front of the blast, and slashes the attack with his sword! He is moved back a few inches, but he is able to defect the blast in to the city, and cringes as he sees the blast shatter dozens of buildings! Yamamoto then says,

" We must finish off this fool quickly before he causes more to die in his rampage!

" Aeris then says," Everyone, I am going to insure the others are all right, I think you guys can handle this madman."

Luigi gives a thumps up as she says,"

Don't worry about this miss, we have this covered!"

Aeris smiles and says," Be careful everyone, and good luck!"

With that Aeris has a holy aura form around her before she takes in to the air and takes off. Mateus glares at her and says,

" You think you can leave when you have an audience with me Cetra? What utter nonsense, the beckon of light will be smashed out! Ultima!

" With that Mateus fires a powerful dark green energy blast from his hand, and while its coming for Aeris Aqua appears in front of the blast and casts a powerful reflect shield around her, to cause the blast to go up in the sky, and head in to a Nova Crusher and destroy it! Aqua just looks firmly at Mateus and says,"

Didn't anyone ever tell you how rude it is to shoot a lady in the back?"

Mateus responds with,"

Tsc, you Enji just don't get it, nothing you do will save you!

"Firion powers up again and says,"

You can taunt us all you want, but you won't weaken are resolve! Are dreams of this war ending are in are sight Mateus, and we will blast through you and your vile cohorts to make it a reality!"

Mateus laughs madly and says," You really just don't get it! Even if the impossible is to happen and I fall, you're all finished, my allies will see to that! The Zannacross Empire has pulled out all of the stops to insure you fall!

"Doug responds with,"

Whatever, call your bluffs, but no matter who comes we will be ready! Now, time to finish this! Masako!

" With this Doug powers up and then fires a massive yellow energy blast at Mateus, only for the demonic tyrant to slice the blast in half with his scythe before he says,"

The time has come to indeed bring this battle between light and darkness to its end Doug Fitter! But you will all see, that there will never be any hope for you! The end to this long tale is being written at last, and the true power, the power of darkness will concur all! After all, the strongest power, always emerges as the victor in the end! Ah?

" He then sees fire coming for him and jumps in to the air as he sees Yamamoto coming for him and says,"

Indeed it is, but you will see that the darkness is not as invincible as you think scum! All of us, are going to put a end to your dark campaign of murderous terror"

With this the two clash there weapons, and the collision of power causes a shockwave!

Aeris sees this collision and sighs before saying,"

This is turning deadly, but, I am sure they will be able to defeat that madman. However, I am more worried about what Mateus said about Ezan. If he means what I think he means, then that is horrible. Ezan, I know you struggled to make your own future; don't let the shadows of your past overcome you! I hope I am not too late

." With that the former flower girl heads in the direction of the energy is seeking, and with that we now leave the battle with Mateus, to turn to the more personal showdown going down in the gardens of Eden Hall, none other than the showdown between Ezan and his squad, against his crazed step father!

* * *

And with that the scheme is now back to where we left them off last chapter, with Ben's super elite rival still adjusting to the fact that not only does the man who raised him now have the same kind of eyes he has, but also has Sharingan eyes grafted in to his left arm! Ezan has just dodged the Zannacross member's thrust attack and sees the strike shatter the tree behind him before he gazes right in to his opponent's main eyes, and gets ready for anything as he says,

" F, Garma, how could you let your obsession blind you so utterly? Despite how cold you always where, you made it quite clear that a soldier's duty was to enforce justice and order!" Garma just strokes his mustache and says,"

My beliefs have not changed my wayward ingrate, it's just that are perspectives of justice are to different to ever reconcile! You think justice and order is merely protecting the weak, while I and my comrades are mature enough to realize it's not so black and white, and that sometimes the lesser pieces must be sacrificed to bring checkmate to the opposition, and bring true evolution to society!"

Ezan gets annoyed and says,"

Just how far has your madness consumed you if you think letting mankind be wiped out so that devils can create a paradise of darkness can be justice?"

Garma then laughs and says,"

Think I have gone insane Ezan? No, I am saner now then I have ever been! Yes, with all of these Sharingan eyes I can see clear as day, the one true way to end this never-ending cycle of false victories and lies is to eradicate the problem at its source! And the root of the problem is the nature of mortals itself! Yes, its man's nature to sin, and no matter what we learn, or what we do, it will forever be that way for the end of time!"

Ezan snickers and says,"

So your grand solution is to simply destroy everything? How disgracefully fatalist Garma! Running away from the problem is just the cowards way out, and I won't allow any crazed coward to get in are way! Chidori Burst!"

With this Ezan bursts at Garma and tries to slice his head off with a vertical slash only for the man who raised him to swiftly block the slash with his spiked gauntlet! Garma then glares at Ezan and sighs before he says,"

Already getting anxious are we? How sad that letting the idiots around you has all ready started to weaken your state of mind! And for your information Ezan, it's not the coward's way out; it's the only true sensible situation! After all, neither I nor Kira have any intention of dying, just ascending past this worthless species! Humanity and all other unworthily races will die, so that a superior race free of the weaknesses of there ancestors, and with all the worthless chaff removed, a true utopia will at last be created!"

Ezan responds with,"

How up surd, you really think your creating a utopia? It does not matter if you're a human, angel, demon or wookie! All living things have different views, different desires, it's what makes us have a heart! Discard that and life itself becomes stale. No harmony can be brought if all of existence is forced to become controlled by one cruel will, even the will of a god or devil! You're just frustrated that things are not going your way; you're too impatient to let things proceed naturally. However, I realize that even if it takes another thousand lifetimes, enough people of this universe can improve and unite their differences to make a society worth living in! And I won't let anyone destroy the future, not even you! So stop this Garma, before I am forced to destroy you!"

Garma snarls with angry disgust as he says,"

You think you can destroy me Ezan? I told you, I made you, and if you can't come to your senses and join me then I'll kill you where you stand! You see, unlike you, I am a true soldier, and don't let my emotions control me!"

With that he then tries to kick Ezan in the face, only for Ezan to grab the incoming leg. However, that was all just a front so that Ezan will be caught off guard as Kaiba unleashes an energy blast from his hand to blast Ezan back! As Ezan shrugs off the pain and jumps back Garma laughs and says,"

Ah, it's so nice to at last see what all the hype about the power of the Sharingan eyes are in person! I always thought that theses eyes were nothing more than a crutch for the Uchiha, for Ansem, and for yourself Ezan. However, being able to predicate even your lighting fast movements and react fast enough to counter, is quite amusing. Now that you no longer have your advantage, ill break you down Ezan!

" Ezan has his sword glow before he says,"

Glad your getting a kick about being an abusive parent Garma, because the fun ends here! I'll show you I did not gain my title among the Enji as the super elite warrior merely based on my Sharingan! If you truly had faith in your talents, you would not have mutated your body to give yourself such an edge!"

Garma laughs and grasps his Sharingan arm before he says,

" Haha, oh I have faith in my skills Ezan, but I am a realist despite what you think. And I know you Enji like to team up, and have a habit for pulling tricks out of nowhere! That's why; I just decided to stock the odds in my favor! Now, let me remind you son, how good my skills really are!

Toxic Blitzkrieg!

"With that Garma strikes the ground with his gauntlet, and instantly spiky lances burst out of the ground all around them! However, Ezan is in the air before they are fully protruded they are blasting out purple toxic gas before Ezan sighs and says,

" I seen how you win your fights to many times to be caught off guard by this Garma! Your poison is useless against me, Light Divider! "

With this Ezan unleash a powerful purple energy attack directly below him, and vaporizes the gas! However Garma just laughs and says,

' Sound tactic; expect for your naïve to think that is the extent of my attack! "

With that lances and spears come out of the walls in the room and start spewing out more poison, and Zidane gets nervous as he says,

" Er, running out of breathing room real fast!"

Senel looks around and says," Damn it, we have to move fast!"

Squall, still barley able to stand form the illusion attack Garma just inflected on him, sees the gas is all around him before he says," No, its to fast!.

" Ezan then says,

" Everyone, cover your breath, ill handle this. Kamu!

"With this Ezan activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and quickly unleashes a powerful distortion in space to cause all of the poison gas, and the weapons that produce them to vanish! Garma just snickers as he says,"

Well, way to be a quick thinker Ezan, but all that means is that we will just go about this the other way! Time to show you once more, how to properly use those tools,

Amatersau!"

With that Garma glares at Ezan as his own Mangekyou Sharingan form before instantly black flames come roaring at Ezan! Ezan warps out of the way, only to see more black fire appear behind him! Ezan once more warps out of the way as Garma laughs madly and says

," Its no use, your fast all right Ezan, but even you can't out run this! All I have to do is look at a spot and flames will blast out, the moment you slip up, you will be burnt to a crisp! "

Ezan flash steps away again as the tree he was near by gets incinerated nearly instantly before he responds with,"

I thought you would know better, I don't slip up!"

Garma looks manic as he says,"

Well, your choice of logic begs to differ, but regardless it's only a matter of time till this ends. You can't attack me or the moment you strike you will be fried, and as you said again and again, you're only human so your energy is going to run out some time! And when you faultier, you will regret ever turning against me! Huh?

" Garma hears something and sees both Zidane and Senel charging at him as Zidane has his daggers glow and he says,"

The only one that's about regret turning against his former pals is you jackass! Shift Break!

" Senel then says," Your insane to think you could get away with this madness Kaiba. It ends here, Swallow Fury!

" With that the two attack Garma and Garma dodges the attacks with ease as he says,"

Your even more foolish then I thought if you attack me head on after seeing what happened to your comrade! But I suppose your both so idiotic that you need a proper personal display! What?

" Garma was about to send another nightmarish dream world till he looks at there eyes, and is shocked to see both of the fighters have them closed! Zidane chuckles and says," What's

wrong pops, can't lock eyes on your target? Like after what we seen happened to Squall we would fall for that!"

Senel nods and says," Calling us stupid when we knew instantly not to look in to your gaze makes you look like quite the dumb one Garma!"

Zidane laughs and says," To bad for you your stink is so bad that we can track you easley! GUH!"

Garma instantly kicks him hard in the chest with a powerful thrust kick before he snickers and says,

" It might save you some time, but you can't fight like this for long against someone of my level! Time I teach you your place once and for, GAH!"

With that he instantly feels immense pain in his back before he turns around and sees Ezan had struck him in the back! Cursing at falling for such a diversion Garma yells in rage before Ezan glares at him with deadly serious eyes and says,"

They don't have to last forever, just enough to let me finish you! I was serious about not showing you mercy traitor, and now you will see just how serious I was! XIII Chidori Blitz!

"With this Ezan instantly has his energy explode before he unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword strikes just as Zidane and Senel jump out of the way! Garma screams in pain as Ezan continues to slash at him before Ezan jumps up and the Nu-Epyon surges with power before he says,"

Now, I sever all ties with you forever Garma Kaiba!

"With that he performs a powerful vertical slash right across his stepfather's body, and as his sword lands a lighting bolt strikes down to zap Garma! Ezan then jumps back and sees that one of the eyes on Garma 's right arm closes up before he starts laughing as he says,

" Your quite ruthless when you want to be, at least you take after me with that! Still, nice try but its still not enough to stop me!"

Ezan just gets back in to a fighting stance as he says," Even on the verge of death your crazed enough to cling on to your delusions? It's pathetic how far you have, what the hell?"

Ezan is shocked to see Garma 's wounds heal, before he takes to the air and says,

" Verge of death? I may be old, but I am far from keeling over!"

Squall glares at Garma and says,"

All of his wounds have recovered, but it was not from magic or some sort of healing item. Is, he a demon now like the others?"

Garma clutches his arm and says,"

No, this is not the by product of becoming a demon, its merely the result of having extra resources! Yes, the power of the Uchiha that has been your strength, will be your downfall! Haha, thanks to me not worrying about being modest, I have access to powers that you can only dream of!"

Zidane groans and says," Now what are you talking about you quack? "

Garma chuckles and says," If you must know, this is just a power of the Sharingan that is normally forbidden to its user.

The power of the ultimate spell Izanagi! With it, its user can make anything a dream, even injury or death! Normally the price is one's Sharingan eye as a tribute, but it does not matter if the user has a spar eye or two!

" Squall tries to get back on his feet as he says,"

You sick freak, so you ripped the eyes out of innocent people just to give yourself more power? You must have hid your true face well if you were in such a high position for so long Garma!"

Garma glares at Squall and says,"

You make it seem like I committed such a hideous war crime, when all I did was take resources isolated from hostels and make use of there assets once they were brought to justice! Its no worse then when one raids a weapon from the enemies vault, or when that Megaman X takes the powers of his enemies!

" Ezan gets furious as he says,

" Don't distort the truth any longer! What you did was label people who did not agree with you as mavericks so you could take what you want form them!"

Garma gets furious as he says,"

So Ansem has clouded your mind that much all ready Ezan? Please, of course the leader of a rebellious world will paint the most sympathy side for his countrymen! Weil Zabi may have been the one with the most rebellious motives, but the people of Vana'diel were always a source of conflict to the Lylat Kingdom! They were so trapped in there isolated world that when reality came crashing down they acted like spoiled brats and caused more then a little trouble!

"Ezan retorts with,

" My father told me the truth, and I saw part of it for my self thanks to Castle Oblivion! My father and the others were not acting like spoiled brats, they were being defiant because you extorted Vana'Diel, and forced them to obey your demands or label them as a hostile planet! Just because someone does not agree with you, it does not mean they are your enemy father! To think I use to share such an immature view, is quite sad.

I can't stand you causing others to suffer because of your paranoid views any longer! Delta Ray Edge!"

With that Ezan quickly unleashes his powerful triple triangle slash at Garma, before his furious opponent blocks the strike, and grapes Ezan by the throat with his other hand! Garma then says,"

Paranoia? Wake up brat, all who can't conform are your enemies! I taught you to only trust yourself, because despite what you would want to think, everyone who does not come to terms with your wishes is your enemy! Trusting others only leads to ruin, you can only trust in your self!

" Ezan just grins and says," You only justify that because you're to weak to trust in anything but your self "dad"! "

Garma is boiling with rage at this point as his free hand glows and he says,

" Fool, you reject me and the truth, so you will in turn be rewarded by having your life rejected! Galick Gun! "

With this Garma tries to blast a hole through his former son! However Ezan blocks it with his sword and absorbs the energy as he says,

" I have rejected your path, because I am going to walk down my own! And if you stand in my way, ill remove you by any means necessary! Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

With this Ezan unleashes a even more powerful purple energy blast back at his father, and while its to fast for Garma to dodge, even as he is being blasted by it he just laughs and says," The proper responds perhaps, but I taught you that move, and know it inside and out! To bad you know nothing about this move, and are powerless to counter it! Izanagi!

"With that all of a sudden another one of the eyes on Garma 's left arm closes, before his body becomes transparent, and all of a sudden he appears behind Ezan! His right hand glows before he says," Now its time we end this reprisal, _Suzumebachi_ !"

With that Garma has the middle spike on his gauntlet glow before he slashes Ezan across his right shoulder!

Ezan grasps in pain as he says," Damn it, it's like he is shaping reality to his wishes!"

Garma grins and says," More or less you're correct! With Izanagi, I have brief control the space between reality and illusion! It's the most powerful illusion or Genjutsu magic one can cast on ones self, and with it I won't lose to you no matter what! "

Ezan gets defiant as he says," No, no matter what I won't surrender to you! No matter what you use, I won't lose to you! Besides, as powerful as Izanagi is, it costs you a Sharingan each time. I just have to be relentless till you run out of eyes, something more then doable! Huh?

" Ezan is shocked to see a hornets nest like symbol appear where Garma stabbed him before Garma laughs again and says,"

You won't live long enough to test your theory! I just stabbed you with my instant death strike! Now that my mark is on you, the next time I hit you it will be the last thing you feel! It's too bad you of all people had to feel this pain Ezan, but you brought it on yourself!"

Ezan gets defiant as he says,"

No, I did not ask to be raised by you Garma! You forced my mother to marry you when you knew she loved Ansem, you groomed me to become your perfect warrior, and no matter how hard I tried, I still never met your expectations."

Garma snickers and says," You can if you renounce such foolishness and join me now Ezan! All will be forgiven if you come to your senses and side with me! "

Ezan just powers up and says,

" Never, ill never join you Garma! I rather die then disgrace the Enji, my friends, and my father any more! "

Garma gets furious again as he says,"

Your just as foolish as your naïve parents! Find then brat, have it your way, DIE! This will, AHH!"

Garma was about to attack Ezan when all of a sudden he is blasted in the back, before he turns to see it came from Zidane!

Garma clutches his teeth as he says,

" Just why do you insist on throwing yourself away to die?"

Zidane grins and says,"

Duh, because Ezan is my pal and I won't even let his deadbeat step dad wail on him!"

Garma then responds with saying," How noble, but such sediments will bring you only misery! You can't save Ezan, or yourself in the face of my power!"

Zidane then gets serious as he says," I don't give a damn about how many Sharingan you have, your not going to win! I am no slouch myself!"

With that Zidane has his energy explode before he goes in to his trance state! As Garma sees Zidane have his hair turn pink he just snickers and says,"

Ah yes, you were once suppose to be the angel of death to your world as my intelligence would say. However, even that kind of power is worthless to me!"

Zidane then jumps up and says,"

Oh stuff it all ready! Grand Lethal!

"With that Zidane unleashes a barrage of pink energy blasts at Garma, only for Garma to jump out of the way of the blasts! Garma sees the explosion break out beneath him and says,

" Not bad, that's some power you have Enji. However, you're reckless, now you're open!"

Zidane then sees Garma glow with energy before he realizes his eyes are open and says,

" Oh hell! No, can't ,"

Garma cuts him off with a maniacal laugh before he says," Hah! Too late, I won't play nice like I did with Squall, Ill break your mind till you're a empty husk!

" Zidane all ready feels odd as he says,"

Damn it, I have to resist, can't let this, whoa!"

To his shock Ezan moves fast and pushes Zidane out of the way as he says

," Get down Zidane, you don't have what it takes to resist the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan ! But, since I have my own, ill be able to counter it.

" Garma snickers as he sees Zidane fall to the ground and say,

" How noble, sacrificing yourself for your teammate?

" Ezan glares at Garma as he has his own Mangekyou Sharingan eyes form and he says,"

Hardly, I have no intention of giving myself up but a team must always do what it takes to insure each others survival. Besides, my strength with the Sharingan are far greater then yours! Huh?

" To his shock the Garma he sees before him dissolves before he hears something and turns around to see Garma coming for him! Garma then has his gauntlet glow before he laughs and says,"

Maybe, but that won't save you from me! This has been drawn out long enough; now its time you see just how foolish it was to betray me! You're skilled, but with this strike, death will fall in to you! It's too bad, that this is the extent of your power.

If only you did not throw away your salvation! Now, your going to face your worst nightmares for choosing the small illusnaroy comforts of kindness over the tough but absoulte streht of reality and true order! Tsukuyomi!

"With that Garma has his eyes extend, before all of a sudden Ezan feels the area ripple! Soon his view turns black and white, before he sees the bloody image of Ben, Ansem, Squall, and many other Enji! Ezan narrows his eyes as he says,

" Damn you, its just another illusion! "

Garma laughs and says," But, you can still smell the blood, and feel the terror all the same Ezan! This is your future, this is your destiny if you cling to others! I long ago saw that friendship was just a gesture used to make pepole have the illusion of safety. However, I quickly learned the hard way how friendship is just exchanged so you can get what you want from others! Still think, that opening your heart to others is worth it?"

Ezan clutch's his fist as he says," Without a doubt, because even if it carries its risks, the result is living a empty life fulfilling nothing! And in the end, all you will accomplish is nothing Kaiba! So spar the illusions and lets finish this, AH!

" All of a sudden he sees two clones of Garma grab Ezan from behind, and even when he punches them his fist just goes through them! The central Garma just laughs as he says,"

Find then, no more illusions, just the conclusion of are business Ezan! If you won't come to your senses and return to me, then you can still be of use to me. Your Sharingan, with there special powers my own skills will become even more formidable to me ! Give me your eyes my son, you threw everything else away for a fantasy so the least you could do to repay the man who raised you is to give me the tools I helped groom! If you struggle, ill just finish you now to ceases this embarrassment!

Ezan at once has his energy flare up before he says,"

I threw nothing away, expect for what I truly need to see! Ill show you the full extent of my power!

Divine Joutei!"

Just as Garma goes to sting him all of a sudden an explosion of power blasts Garma back! All of a sudden Ezan sees his vision crack, before the illusion Grama created shatters and he returns to normal! Garma is blasted with such power that he has to brace himself before he says,

" Damn it, of course, the new power that was picked up eh? Be as desperate as you want, but even fusing light and darkness together won't save you! I struck you twice, so my power will kill you where you stand! Huh?"

As Ezan emerges in his magical armor of light and darkness and extends his new wings he just glares at Garma as his power explodes and he says,"

You underestimated me for the last time Garma Kaiba! Sorry to displease you, I have neglected both the Tsukuyomi and your technique's effect entirety with the power of the Divine Joutei. I am using light and darkness together, to blast through all of your tricks! "

Garma frowns as he says," Your power has risen quite a bit, but its still no match for me my way ward skill! Light, Darkness, it does not matter how many powers you can control if you can't use them properly! A weak fool like you has no chance of, GUH!"

In an instant Ezan has showed the extent of his fury as he punches Garma right in the face, and sends him flying through the wall! Ezan just clutches his fist as he sees the rubble fall and says," I won't tolerate you calling me your son any more Kaiba! I may have though I was your son for so long, but now I see things clearly, and I now wish to sever all ties to you and your deluded madness!

" Senel chuckles and says,"

Looks like Garma miscalculated just how strong Ezan is now!"

Zidane grins and says," Well, to bad, because now its time his warped vendetta goes down the drain! Even if he had Sharingan eyes stuffed all over his body he can't save him self now!

" Squall just sighs as

he says," Of course that all depends on if Garma has run out of tricks to use. And, I think we all know by now not to count a battle till the fish jumps."

Zidane gets annoyed as he says," Sad but true Squall. Come on fish, jump all ready we have things to do!"

With that they all see an explosion of power before they see a furious Garma with a bloody face emerge! His face red with anger and veins popping out, he laughs deliriously as he says,"

You really are stuck up, and I know I did not train you to be arrogant! Think your morally superior to me? Deluded yourself all you want but you're fighting for a lie!

" Ezan then has his energy blast out with so much force the trees around him are nearly blown away before he says,"

We can debate who is truly right all we want, but in the end are views will never reconcile Garma. At the moment it's not important to me who is truly right, what is important is that you're a threat to the mission, and will be removed by any means needed!

" Garma then has his own energy explode before he says,

" Just try it! You surprised me last time, but there is no way I will let you overcome me again!"

Ezan then says," Is that so? Judgment, Blitz!"

In a second Ezan is behind Garma before he lowers his sword. His step father then turns around and says," What do you think your, GUH!"

With that a circle of darkness forms around him before rays of light appear around Garma till he coughs up blood, before blood pours out of him and his right arm falls off! Garma then yells in pain before Ezan then says," Just die with dignity all ready, prolonging this is pointless!

" Zidane grins and says," All right, Ezan was so fast that there is no way that, huh? Oh damn it all!"

To his and the others annoyance in a flash the damage done to Garma rewinds! Ezan then sees one of the Sharingan eyes on the man with the former title of Hanzo close before he sighs and says,"

Well, you can react faster then I expected. Ill just have to be even faster. "

Garma then looks stressed and says," Damn it all, if I reacted a second later then Izanagi would have not made a difference! No, I did not plan for so long for it to end like this! "

Ezan then points his sword right at Garma 's throat before he says,"

And yet its going to end like this regardless. You reached your limit and it's not enough. If you desire to live, surrender now or ill slice you to ribbons again and again till you stay dead!" Garma laughs madly and says,

" My limit? No, this is not my peak! So it's come to this, so be it! Amaterasu!"

With this Garma instantly consumes Ezan with black fire, but the Enji just swings his sword fast and hard to cause enough power to shatter it! However, Garma used that to make some distance between them before he takes something out of his pocket and says," Find, if that's not enough, then plan B!"

With this Garma then takes out a Advanced Curse Seal Crystal out of his pocket before Zidane gasps and says," What, a curse seal crystal of Necrocalcous to?"

Squall raises a eyebrow and says," He is siding with Zannacross Zidane, your really that shocked?"

Zidane then groans and says,"

Nah, just annoyed that this fight is dragging out even longer!"

Garma snickers and says,

" Don't worry, the bloody conclusion is coming quickly for you all Enji! "

With that he infuses the crystal to his forehead before his eyes glow red and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead! As his dark aura explodes with enough power to compass the entire area Ezan is unfazed as he says,"

You must be really desperate if you even bother to think that will help."

Garma then at once charges at Ezan as he says,"

We will see who is going to be desperate!" With this the two go at each other, and exchange a lighting fast barrage of blows! However, while Garma is a little faster then before he still can't break through Ezan 's guard and after punching the ground where Ezan stood and shattering it Ezan just kicks him through another part of the wall before he says,

" If that's all that has changed, then the next blow will be the last!"

Garma gets up and spits out blood before he says," I have no choice, ill just unleash my last resort sooner then expected! Now, I summon you one hundred eyes Tiamat!

" With that Garma performs a hand sign before he throws another Dark crystal in the air, and it all of a sudden glows before it shatters, and in mere seconds a twenty meter vile looking dragon with pure black scales covered with demonic eyes all over its body! The One Hundred Eyes Tiamat extends its wings and roars before Ezan gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" A summon? Reinforcements won't change things. "

Garma laughs and says,"

We will see about that. Go forth, and reduce your enemies to atoms!"

With that his summoned dragon instantly forms energy in to his mouth and forms a black and red energy blast right at Ezan! Ezan manages to slice the blast in half, and then charges at the many eyed dragon before he says,"

If that's all the power your summon made then your last gamble failed you Garma! Time to, AHH!"

Ezan was just about to try and decapitate his target, till just after he defected the energy blast all of the eyes on the One Hundred Eyes Tiamat glow red, before they unleash a wave of energy, that paralyzes Ezan! All of a sudden Ezan sees red chains form around him, and bind his limbs before he says,

" What is this? I, can't, move!"

Garma laughs and says,

" Did you think this dragon had so many eyes for mere novelty? No, the One Hundred Eyes Timat is a special summon, a Necrocalcous beast that stores and reflects all kinds of energy! It can even focus the energy of its enemies, and use it against them! Yes, and that is why your now having your own energy bind you Ezan, to be at my mercy! This is it, even if you have more energy stored, that strength will just be used against you!

" Ezan struggles to break free only to be jolted in pain by the energy chains and he says," Damn you! I won't let you win with something like this! Guh!"

In a instant Garma slashes Ezan in the chest, and snickers as he says,

" Your new sprit armor, its quite formable. But, its still not invincible. No matter how many times I must strike, I will till your dead!"

Zidane gets furious as he says,"

Think we will let that happen? No way! Grand Lethal!

" With that Zidane unleashes another barrage of energy blasts, only for the OHE Tiamat to dash in front of the attacks and absorb them all in to his eyes!

Garma laughs and says,

" Don't bother, I told you, no matter if its light darkness or anything in between my beast will neutralize anything you throw! "

Squall then has the energy around his Gun-Blade explode before its nearly the size of the entire capital building and he says,

" In that case, time for the direct route, Blasting Zone!

"With this Squall tries to slice the demonic dragon in half, only for Garma to block it as he says,

" Nice try, but I won't let you delay this a second longer! You struggled long enough, but its time to face the facts, you, will, FAIL!"

With that he then slashes Squall across the chest and smashes him to the ground! He sees Zidane and Senel all ready charging him but Garma responds by firing an energy blast from both hands to blast them away! Garma just licks the blood off his face as he turns to Ezan and says,

" Yes, you put up quite a battle, but you won't beat me no matter what Ezan! See now what the power of friendship has given you? Haha, the weak can unite all they like, but in the end they are still powerless to change destiny! The I'Cie tried to change there fate, but they will fail, just like you and the Enji Ezan!

"Ezan still struggles to move before he says,"

No, it's not over yet. Even if you win this scum, Ben Auro and the others will prevail and you will be defeated utterly!"

Garma chuckles and says,"

Oh please, if I can tame you I can crush an unruly tool like Ben Auro. Besides my little ingrate, even if I were to be defeated, my allies would still emerge victorious. And that is because its to late for this world, or any world to be saved from the darkness! At last the time when the masses of idiots get what they deserve is at hand! And now its time to give the biggest idiot of all his just reward for turning down his savior!

" Ezan snickers as he says,

" So, is this where you envisioned are relationship ending when you raised me Garma? Did you raise me as your son just to kill me?"

Garma gets furious as he says,"

Of course not Ezan! Things were not suppose to be this way! I raised you even while knowing you had Ansem 's blood because I foolishly thought I could raise you to be a true member of the Kaiba family, a true elite warrior of the cosmos! However, despite my careful process, and the meddling of both Ansem and the Dark Enji, you reverted to this state! If only you would see things how I see thing, and realize that there is no salvation for this broken universe! If only you would be willing to cast aside the joys of emotions for the duty of order like I have, then you and I would be ruling over the new era as father and son!"

Ezan just laughs and says," Well, it's a good thing I " reverted", because I rather die then fallow the future you envisioned Garma Kaiba!"

Garma then gets furious as he spits on Ezan and jumps back before saying,"

Find, you rather die then side with me? SO BE IT!"

With this his energy explodes before his gauntlet begins to shimmer, before to the good guys shock it transforms in to some sort of giant red and black lance crossed with a missile launcher! Garma just looks enraged as he says,"

No matter how durable your armor is, it will break from my ultimate attack of destruction! Yes, I can shatter nations, continents with this attack, or condense it so it only destroys a stubborn target like you! "

Zidane struggles to get up as he see Garma 's energy get bigger and bigger before he says,"

Damn it all, his power, its getting insane! We have to move it before, guh!"

Zidane then falls to his knees and says,

" No, stupid legs won't move!"

Squall struggles to move as well before he says,

" Great, we are all so badly damaged we can't even heal are selves. This, is getting in to quite the sticky situation."

Garma then glares at Ezan as he takes to the air and says,"

Its fitting that in this garden of Eden, the heretics are cast out to oblivion! And just like as Adam and Eve paid the price for there disobedience, I shawl now cast you from this dimension for going against my wisdom and my kindness Ezan Zeon! Be gracious that as the man who use to act as your parent, I am kind enough to make your death painless!

Fair well, _Jakuhō Raikōben_!"

With this Garma unleashes a missile from his weapon, which goes right for Ezan! However, before the object can collide in to the paralyzed warrior of light, a pillar of light appears in front of him, and the missile changes course till it is warped all the way out of the planets atmosphere, and causes a nuclear class explosion! As the leaves of the trees scatter from the force of the explosion Garma is mortified as he says,"

What the, who did that? No, you!" Garma at once turns to the right and sees that the person who saved Ezan was Aeris! The long brown haired women has just arrived in time it would seem, and her normally gentle face is replaced with a stern glare as she says," Garma Kaiba is it? How dare you say you're acting out of the kindness as a parent! No father, under any situation would kill his son out of kindness!"

Ezan is shocked as he says,"

Aeris, how, did you get here? I, though you Golbez and Master Yamamoto were all trapped. Still, thank you."

Aeris smiles as she says,"

Hey Ezan! Don't worry, we were imprisoned but we got free when Mateus overestimated his power. I sensed the power levels around here and thought I could be of help, and it looks like I got here just in time!"

Garma snickers and says,"

Oh you did, just in time to die with your friends! Your wrong girl, a father should see his son die at his own hands rather then live in a world of misery!

" Aeris then has holy energy flare up as she says,"

Despite what you think, even if this world we live in is with its trials, its hardly a world of misery! And, I won't let you and the others of the Zannacross Empire make this dimension such a place! That is why, I will not let you get away with this cruelty! Ill only say this now, stop this before its to late."

Garma gets enraged once more as he says,"

You think ill stop because you say so women? Those eyes, those are the same defiant eyes Namine use to give me when she lived with me! I can't stand those eyes, women like you need to be broken in line! Your even more deluded then my pathetic son, and for such insolence you will be torn to shreds Aeris Gainsborough!"

With that he points his finger at Aeris and the One Hundred Eyes Timat roars before charging at Aeris and extend its jaw to bite her head off! However the red and pink wearing women just closes her eyes before she says,"

Time for us to see who is truly the insolent one. I can't afford to hold back,

Celestial Prism Power!

"With that a explosion of holy energy blasts out of her with enough force to blast the charging demonic dragon to the ground before she is consumed in light, and moments later she emerges in her holy armor given to her from Minerva! As her holy energy lights up the room Garma steps back before he says

," That's right, you're the one who came back from death thanks to the mercy of the celestial ones. However, even the power of a angel won't stop me!

" Aeris raises her staff as she says,"

We will see about that. Ezan, everyone, it seems you all have fought hard. I am sorry for making you do all of the work on this mission. Take a break guys, Ill handle this now!"

Garma then has his energy flare up once more before he says,"

Now you think you can just dismiss me? Ill make you regret that!"

Aeris then points her shield at Garma and says," Your rage is consuming you, how sad. But, it's caused enough harm as it is so with that, Photon Feather!

" With this Aeris unleashes a barrage of holy energy blasts from her shield, at Garma instantly jumps up to avoid them before he sees they are homing in on him before he says,

" Cute trick, but this level of attack is nothing!"

He then bats away all of the energy blasts with his enlarged gauntlet and laughs as they shatter on impact before he says,

" Please, like I fear the wrath of the celestial ones! Even the angels and Cosmos herself will be overturned when Zannacross is free! We will rip out the corruption that infects this universe to its very core and no amount of defiance will, AHH!

" Garma yells in pain as he sees that Aeris used the smoke caused from her blasts to hide her attack, till she has all ready slashed Garma across the chest! Through the helmet covering her face Garma can see her glaring at her before she says,"

Those who have a twisted the meaning of corruption so much have no right to dub others corrupt!

" Garma snickers and says,"

Ah, but Cosmos 's desire to protect this world is corruption itself, for she refuses to see that this dimension is one that will always be drowning in torment! Such a miserable existence must be destroyed, and all who defend it will be destroyed! And that means you!"

Aeris just has her holy energy condense around her staff before she says,"

I guess you really are far to down the path to insanity, that's so sad, but I won't let you hurt others anymore!

" With that she fires a powerful holy spell at Garma, only for the One Hundred Eyes Tiamat to fly in front of its master and fold its winds around it, to absorb the blast! Garma then laughs as he says,"

Its no use, the One Hundred Eyes Tiamat can absorb all energy attacks, even holy attacks! All of your power will just be thrown back at you and bring you your death!

" The dark dragon then fires back the power it absorbed from its mouth, and fires another blast at Aeris! However, Aeris just strikes the incoming attack with her staff, and absorbs its power before she instantly charges at her enemy and says,"

That monster may be able to redirect energy, but so can I! Just watch!"

With that Aeris dodges the monsters tail lash, before she then quickly stabs the beast right through the mouth with her staff! Garma is shocked as he says

," What, she, no she can't do that! Its not suppose to, GAHH!

" With that he is instantly jolted with pain as Aeris has holy energy surge through her staff and blast right through the neck of the dark dragon, and go through to blast Garma hard! Garma goes flying and hits the ground with a thud before he coughs up blood before Aeris lands and says

," I guess its defense is not absolute if you're able to get through its eyes. You really should be more aware of your weaknesses.

Garma then sees the OHE Tiamat go berserk with pain as its grasping the whole in its neck before Garma says,

" I see, you're a sharp one, I won't forget that!"

Ezan then struggles to break free of his confinements and says,

" This power, its weakling! Aeris, keep it up, the more you damage Garma and his summon, the weaker this infuriating binding spell gets! "

Aeris nods and says," Got it, just hang on a little longer Ezan. Judgment Arrow!"

With this Aeris wastes no time and has her weapons combined to form a bow before she fires a massive holy energy beam at Garma! Garma uses the flash step to get out of its path, only to be shocked to see the arrow change course to where he appears and nearly run him through! Ezan sees his step father catch the attack with his gauntlet and yell in fury before he says," Quite a powerful attack, but you won't make a fool out of me! Izanagi! "

With that another one of the eyes on Garma 's arm closes before he just phases through the holy attack! Aeris is shocked as she says,

" Did he, become transparent?"

Squall then says," Watch out Aeris, using the extra Sharingan eyes he put in to his body he can use that spell to defy reality for each eye!"

Aeris nods and says," How, disturbing. Still, such powerful spell must need time to recharge. And, that's time you don't have. Judgment Arrow!

"With that Aeris unleashes a second holy blast and Garma steps back before he says,"

What, you guessed about the time limit of Izanagi? "

Aeris responds with," Well, it was a lucky guess, but I am glad I was right.

" Garma retorts with,"

Damn you, I won't be made a fool out of a silly girl like you any longer! Ill crush you, Susanno!"

With that Garma narrows both of his eyes, before the Mangeko Sharingan appear in both of them and his energy surges before it forms the upper half of a fiery dark astral being that quickly crushes Aeris 's attack in its hands! Ezan is shocked as he says,

" No, he can even use Ansem 's, fathers ultimate Sharingan spell? No, its different then what he used, its emitting pure rage and hatred, just like his soul! "

Garma laughs madly even as blood comes down from his eyes as he says,

" HAHAHA! I told you, no skill is of limits to me! I have prepared long and hard for this judgment Ezan, and I will have my justice!"

Aeris responds with,"

Murdering the person you raised as your son out of spite, is what you call justice? If this is the true face of your soul, then now I see how Ezan grew up to become what he did. Your, such a petty man Garma Kaiba!

"Garma gets enraged as he says,"

Petty you say? Petty would be killing him on birth for being a spawn of that damn Ansem Zeon! But I was merciful and thought he could be groomed to be a true heir to the Kaiba family, and raised him to be the perfect warrior! From birth, it was his fate to be the ultimate warrior

!" Ezan gets bitter as he says,"

That's because you experimented on me before I was even born to make me part of the _Les Enfants Terribles_ _Savior Project_ ! All you wanted was to have a perfect clone of Seyia Leingod like Xenmas, at your command!"

Garma snickers and says,"

You act like it's such a sin, when being the ultimate solider, the perfect hero is the supreme privilege! What better gift could a father give his son? The trivial things you missed in your childhood were a small price to pay to have such a honor! "

Aeris responds with,

" Some may think such a fate is a private, but it is there choice to think it! You forced Ezan to fulfill that role before he was even born, all to fulfill your ego. I was raised by a foster parent as well. My, father was killed by Hojo for as petty reasons as you forcing Ansem away from the women he loved.

My real mother Ifalna died to insure I did not grow up as a Shina test subject. The women who raised me, Elmyra raised and loved me as if I was her own child. Not because for my powers, or because she wanted something from me, but from the goodness in her heart! It's clear you long ago discarded all of the goodness in your heart Garma, and its time your negative effect on Ezan ends once and for all! "

Garma forms a psychotic face as he says,"

What does a magical hippy know about the price of order! I spent my life devoted to destroying all threats to the stability of the cosmos! If the threat is the nature of man itself, so be it! If I wanted a son, needed a son that would fit that purpose, and wanted the strongest materials around to make such a worthy successor, then so be it! Nothing as minor as feelings for others would be such a hindrance! Now, time to crush another hindrance out of existence! "

He then has the Susanno fire a blast of dark energy from its hands and Aeris dodges them as she charges at Garma and says,

" Sorry, but this hindrance is not going to die so easley again! Huh?"

She sees the One Hundred Eyes Tiamat is still alive despite a hole in its neck and is charging at her and trying to crush her with its tail before Aeris sidesteps to avoid it and says," I see your also stubborn about dying. Sorry, but I can't, huh? Oh no, AH!"

Aeris realizes all too late that the dragon's attack was just a distraction, so that Garma could grasp her in the hands of the Susanno! Garma at once tries to crush her as he says," See what happens when women like you speak out of line? Its time for your punishment Cetra!

"Ezan sees Aeris scream in pain as he says,

" No, Aeris! Damn you Kaiba, finish are fight first!

" Garma then laughs and says," Oh we will son, we will! But first I think ill send this angel to hell! Women like you and Namine, always make things more annoying then they have to be! I was superior to that idiot idealistic Ansem, I had more power, smarts, charm, and wealth! But, she STILL preferred him over me, even when I made it so that she had no choice!

I could never understand what drives you women, they are always the debacles throughout history, and the men always have to clean up there messes! But fornow, you WILL understand my rage!"

Aeris then tries to break out of the Susanno 's grip as she says," No, too many people are depending on me to fail now! I have to, AH!"

Ezan then clutches his fist and tries to break out as of the binding spell as he says,

" No, I refuse to let it end like this! Damn it, I was powerless to save my mother. But, I won't fail to save another person! Garma, I won't let you have your way ever again!

"With this he unleashes all of the power he has to blast out of the spell! At once he bursts at Garma before his shocked stepfather says,"

What the, impossible! There was, no way you could break out of that!

"Ezan then has energy explode out of the Nu-Epyon before he says,"

Of course there is, because I could not afford to be still a moment longer! You're going to pay, Judgment Burst! "

With this Ezan unleashes a powerful thrust from his blade at full power, and unleashes such a powerful thrust, that to Garma 's horror, it pierces right through the energy of Susanno, and slashes right through Garma 's heart! Garma is shocked as blood pours down and his Susanno crumbles before Aeris floats up and looks at Ezan before he turns to her and says,

" Aeris, your, all right?"

She giggles and says," Of course silly. Thanks Ezan. "

He just nods and says,"

Your welcome. Now, its time we finish are business forever Garma!

"Garma just coughs up blood as he says," he says," No, you broke through my spell AND Susanno!

" Ezan just points his weapon at Garma and says,"

You underestimate me, and the desire to protect one's allies for the LAST time Garma!

" Garma has the last Sharingan eye on his arm close before he uses Izanagi to have his wounds heal, before he quickly dashes back and looks at his uncovered arm and clutches it so hard that it bleeds before he says,"

Damn it, DAMN IT! I used all of the eyes on my arm? No, that means if I use Izanagi again, ill lose my sight!

"Ezan then has his energy flare up before he says,"

Looks like you ran out of spare lives, and can no longer escape your fate! Even when infusing yourself with the power of the dark side and all of those extra Sharingan eyes you still could not make up for your inferior skill! You may have had more eyes, but my vision was still sharper and could still see through the darkness! Enough of this, we have a mission to complete! No matter what you do Garma Kaiba, you have lost!

" Garma then gets enraged as his energy explodes and he says,"

NO! ITS YOU WHO HAVE LOST! Damn those eyes, damn the Uchiha clan, damn the Enji Knights! It was always the Enji Knights who got the glory, while despite all of my work, because my work was to " cruel" it was always in the shadows. And the Uchiha clan, and all of the other people on Ansem's damn world, they were always a thorn in my side! To make such a debacle out of there stubborn desire for independence, made me look like a fool and my chance to become the new supreme king was ruined because of it! Then when I took that power for my own, it still rebelled against me! I will make ALL who went against the new order pay!

Yes, wipe out all the trash, so that the dark paradise can be born!"

" Ezan responds with" Get over yourself Garma, you have only yourself to blame for your position! Master Myers told me a few months ago that you once tried to join the Enji, only to fail because during the test you abounded all of your allies to save yourself! One' should only have to sacrifice ones allies as a absolute last resort, not just if it becomes inconvenient! Your pride has twisted you so much to the reality of the world, that you blame others when it does not go your way! I have pride as a warrior to, but I refuse to let it blind me, nor will I allow those like you and your comrades to create a demented tyrannical world shaped by your twisted pride!

Aeris then points her weapon at Garma as she says,"

When will you understand, that a world born over darkness, where only darkness reigns will fall to ruin nearly instantly! With out hope, without joy, there is no living!

" Garma then laughs madly as his eyes glow red and he says,

" Foolish girl, only the strong have the right to hope in the first place! The weak, who have no power, can never have any hope but to be commanded by there superiors! Now, ill show you who is truly the weak ones! ILL SHOW ALL OF YOU!"

With that darkness blasts out of him, before dark tentacles of energy blast out of his back, and consume the One Hundred Eyes Tiamat before it fuses with his body! Darkness consumes all of the man's body, before his entire body begins to grow and turn black, before he grows to twice his size, and his entire body is just one human shadow with red eyes and a demonic grin! Zidane sees this and says,

" Damn, he let his hate consumed him entirely, so much that the Necrocalcous crystal went out of control and took over his body!"

Squall nods and says

," Even so, his power level is still inferior to both Ezan and Aeris 's so its nothing to much to fret about. Still, be ready for anything."

Ezan just sighs as he says,

" You pathetic fool! When will you realize what I quickly understood, that letting your hate consume you will only destroy you! Huh?"

Ezan then notices that the dark aura around his step father is growing, and that the trees and very ground besides him wither and shatter instantly! Garma laughs madly as he says,

" My hate, my pride, forbids me to die just yet you damn traitor! A soldier, a TRUE soldier completes his mission even at the price of death! If I am going to die, I will take you all, and EVERYONE on Cocoon with me!"

Ezan then says," What are you up to now you, huh? "

A holy barrier then appears before Ezan to repel the increasing dark aura before Aeris says,

" Ezan, move out of the way!"

Ezan nods and flash steps to his female friends side before he sees the barrier crack and crumble before he says,

" Is it, another one of his poisons?"

Aeris responds with," No, no poison could effect my barrier. Its like, the barrier ran out of power or something. Oh?"

The hero's see everything touched by Garma 's aura shatter instantly before Garma laughs and says,"

You really are quick Aeris, but not quick enough to escape me now! This is my true ultimate attack, the Maelstrom of Death! This is indeed no poison, it's my energy, and everything consumed by it withers to old age and dies instantly! I used this attack only once, to prove to Kira I was still loyal to his cause after escaping jail. I used this attack, to destroy all life on a Lylat warship, and now ill use it again on Cocoon!

Once its unleashed, it can not be stopped! And even if you try and kill me now, you will age to dust before you can reach me!"

Senel sees the aura of death increase before he gets nervous and says,"

Guys, this is a major problem here!

" Ezan snickers as his energy flares up and he says," So you would reduce everything around you to ashes to find happiness Garma? How fitting, you had no problem making mother miserable and ruining countless lives to fulfill your own prayers justice! Well, no more lives will be ruined because of your twisted pride! If this is your will, then ill have no problems killing you. After all, your no longer the man I use to so desperately want to love me at all, your just a insane demon!"

Garma snarls and says," And I once and for all disown you as my son Ezan, you're just another idiotic vermin that's in my way! NOW Die! Death's Maelstrom!

"With that Garma condenses his aura and has it blast out like a horizontal tornado at Ezan! However, Aeris then powers up and says,"

You are truly a sad pathetic man Garma Kaiba, may you find some peace in death. Judgment Arrow!"

With that Aeris unleashes another powerful blast of holy energy right in to the incoming wave of death! However, as it collides with the attack it begins to crack and wither before Garma laughs madly and says,"

Yes, YES! Even light itself dies out in time! Your attack is useless! Huh?"

The attack then explodes, and it causes the waves of death to waver to the side of its demonic master before Ezan then says,"

Everything may die, but we won't die today! Your power may rot everything, but as long as her attack makes an opening, it's all I need! This is the end, of your nightmare! While I have met Ansem for only a few months, he is all ready more of a father to me then you ever will be to anyone Garma Kaiba, this is where my chapter with the past is served forever.

Twilight, Omega, Flare!"

With this Ezan has a orb of light combined with a orb of darkness before he fires a massive energy wave combined with light and darkness! And as Garma sees the blast go through the opening Aeris 's attack created Garma gets horrified as he says,

" No, wait, oh, RAHHH!

" With this Garma is hit dead on from Ezan's attack before he is blasted in the chest! Garma finds out the hard way that the blast is to much for him before he grasps his hand at Ezan and says,

" Ezan, EZAN! GOD DAMN YOU EZAN ZEON! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BAST, RAHHH!

" With that his entire body is consumed in an explosion, before it is obliterated! Ezan sees his stepfather charge at him one last time as the flames seem to form a skull before one last scream of hatred is heard!

Zidane just sighs and says

," So, is it over?" Everyone sees the flames from the explosion go on, but the aura of death break up and nothing else appear before Senel grins and says,

" Yup, it's over. Er, well, this battle at least. Man, its going to be one long day."

With this Ezan lands on the ground, and looks at the flames before his sprit armor fades and he says,

" It's done, at last. Not how I wished it, but so be it, the Kaiba line is no more.

" Aeris lands besides him and turns back to normal before she looks worried and says,

" Ezan, are you going to be all right?"

Ezan turns around and says,"

Garma Kaiba was nothing but a insane member of the Zannacross Empire who was in are way. No matter what his reasons, he was a enemy and all enemies in the way of are mission must be, deleted. I will perform my duty Aeris, no matter who I must defeat. Huh? " Ezan feels something, and is shocked that a tear is coming down his eyes before he looks at his hands and says," What is this? Bah, its nothing so don't worry about me, ill, ill be ok. We have no time to waste, lets, huh? What the? Aeris?"

Ezan is shocked to feel a sensation he has not felt in a long time, and realizes Aeris is hugging him! Aeris squeezes tightly and says,

" It's ok to feel sad, even for him Ezan. Even if he was a horrible man, he was still the man who was your father for so long. You don't have to feel ashamed for feeling sad, it's only natural. Don't feel ashamed to feel such emotions Ezan, trust me its ok. "

Ezan is shocked as he turns to Aeris and says,"

Aeris, I, thank you. I am glad your all right.

"Aeris winks and says," Same to you Ezan. "

The others come over before Zidane pats Ezan on the back and says,"

Ezan, sorry you had to take down your own foster dad like that, but glad you did because other wise we would all pretty much be screwed! Sorry we were not much help.

" Ezan smiles and says," Its fine, you were all a help to are victory. "

Squall chuckles and says," Ezan, you really have changed a lot in many ways since this all started, and thankfully it's for the better."

Ezan just chuckles and puts his sword away before he says,"

Well, lets just insure its not all for nothing and destroy the rest of the scum before they have there way!"

Aeris nods and says," Yes, hopefully everyone is doing ok. Ah, but before we move on, I think it would be a good idea if I healed you all back to full health eh?

" Ezan nods and says," I suppose it would be a good idea to be at full strength for the next battle. Still, we don't have any time to lose."

Aeris winks and says," Don't worry , ill move at full speed! Oh that's right, what ever happened to the situation with the I'Cie?

I, was kind of frozen today, so, I missed out. "

Ezan laughs and says," Lets just say Aeris, that the situation changed more then once. Bottom line, they are on are side and we have to move out quickly to insure that the situation is savable. Most of them were quite pathetic warriors, so I hope they managed not to fail just yet."

With this Aeris goes on to heal the team along with her self, but for now we have bigger things to attend to then the rate of are hero's being healed, and that is how the I'Cie are in fact doing! And with that, we now turn to see just how the I'Cie are doing and return to the core of Orphan's Cradle to find out!

* * *

And, as are view turns back to Lighting and co the verdict is, not very good since the scene is at the moment all of them being blasted by the seemly endless barrage of lasers coming out of the many mouths of the disgusting Fal'Cie enemy Barthandelus! Lighting and the others have been trying to find a way through to attack there enemy, and at the moment Lighting has just somersaulted over a incoming blast from one of her foe's mouths before unleashing a powerful Ruin magic spell at its face! This causes an explosion before Lighting says,"

Guys, don't give up! We can defeat him as long as we wait for an opening and take it! Huh? No!"

She then sees another barrage of lasers out of the smoke before she ducks and sees the massive grin of her enemy awaiting her before Barthandelus laughs and says,

" You can struggle all you want, but there is no escape I'Cie! Nothing you can do can get you out of your Focus, you will destroy Orphan and destroy Cocoon!"

Sazh dodges more incoming laser blasts before he tries to return fire and says,

" What the hell do you want from us man? If you want us to destroy Orphan, then why are you in are way and trying to fry us? We can't do what you want if we are dead!

"His responds is," Its simple I'Cie, if you are not strong enough to overcome me, then you will never have the power to get the Maker to return!"

Hope responds with," Simple? That does not make any sense at all!"

Barthandelus laughs and says," It may be beyond you primitive humans understanding but to beings as evloved as us Fal'Cie its crystial clear what must be done!"

Fang shrugs and says," Don't bother trying to make sense about theses loons, they are all off there rockers!

"Snow nods as he says," That's right, they are all so fixated about there precious Maker that they will die for a lost cause! Well, time the maniacs are dethroned! Shiva!"

With that Snow quickly summons his avatar before he has the ice sisters form in to there motorcycle form and unleash a massive wave of ice at his foe! However, the Fal'Cie just smashes it with its right claw hand before he says,"

You simpleton, we are devoted to the Maker, because her existence is worth more then all of your worthless lives! We will gladly end are lives if it means that this existence of futility will end with it!

"Snow then jumps high in to the air as his fist glows and he says,"

You Fal'Cie may not want to live anymore, but we all sure as hell do! I had enough of your mouth, Sovereign Fist!"

With this Snow pours all of the energy he has in to his fist and smashes the left most face of Barhandelus so hard that its jaw shatters! As a explosion breaks out of it the Fal'Cie just emits a annoyed grunt before he says,"

Yes, you humans and your clinging to your miserable lives filled of suffering and despair are so puzzling. Why cling on to something so worthless?"

Vanille gets determined as she says,"

Because its not worthless to us! Even if are lives are full of pain, it's also full of happiness! To us, the joy we share is worth the pain! So, that's why we will not let you all have your way any longer!"

Her responds is Barthandelus chuckling before he says,

" Misguided fools, your desperation to make worth of your trials is just showing how sad your lives are! Fear not, from death, a new era, where such flawed existence is a thing of the past will be shaped! Now, come, and face the truth! "

Fang then charges at her foe and says,"

Freaks go first Fal'Cie! We don't need your kindness, we will live how we want to live! Highwind Thrust!

" With this the energy around Fang's spear explodes before she jumps up and fires a blast of red energy from her spear! Her target blocks it with his hand, and gets amused as a explosion causes damage to his arm before he says,

" Yes, such passion, such hate! Direct this emotion, to bring salvation! Other wise, all of your struggles will be for naught! Baptism in Ruin!"

With that Barthandelus has cannons form all over his body before he unleashes dozens of laser blasts at once at the I'Cie! Hope and Vanille combine there powers to form a magical barrier to protect them all, and as they see the barrier crack Sazh then says,

" Damn it all, does this guy EVER run out of ammo?"

Lighting responds with," I doubt it, we can't afford to wait him out in a battle of irritation so we will just have to hit him with everything we got!"

Fang chuckles and says,"

That sounds more like it! Even if this freak is the head honcho of the I'Cie and of Sanctum, if we really are suppose to destroy Cocoon then that means we have more power then him! We just have to drawl it out! "

This causes there enemy to laugh before he says,"

That's right I'Cie, draw out your true power, or die trying! Ultima!"

With that the robotic foe's eyes glow, before he unleashes a powerful elite magical spell from his mouth and the I'Cie dodge the powerful green orb before they see it destroy a large chunk of the room! As metal chunks rain down Lighting slices a incoming support beam before the Blaze Edge flows and she says,"

Oh, ill show you just what we can drawl out Barhandelus! I am tired of being your slave! The time where we are your playthings is over! Ravage Slash!"

With this Lighting jumps over a incoming hand swipe before she has her power explode, and unleash a powerful energy enhanced slash across her enemies face! This is enough to slice in to his face and leave a scar before the Fal'Cie groans in pain and says,"

Yes, yes you might be worthy of relieving your focus yet!

"Snow pounds his fist together before he says," Oh we are more then worthy freak! We are going to show you that we have the power to defy you Fal'Cie 's will, and make are own future! And that means taking all of you out so that Cocoon will be free at last!

" This causes his enemy to laugh madly before he says,"

You stupid man, you act like freedom is a blessing when it's a curse! Do you think humans will be happier if they are free from are supervision? I think not, with out are guidance, you humans would have slathered each other centuries ago! You act like you are one with the will of the masses, yet no matter what if your actions go through you the surviving populace will loath you all forever for casting them out to the hellish world of Grand Pulse! Face it, mass genocide is the better option compared to a unending life of suffering in cruel hell!"

Lighting then narrows her eyes and says,

" It's not your discussion to say what the people right! Its true no matter what, many will hate are choice, but even if they hate it ill live with it! Even if it forces the people of Cocoon to be expelled from paradise, I rather live in hell then be chained to a fancy delusion as a puppet! Not everyone may understand are actions, but at least this way they will have time to understand what we did was for the best! Barthandelus, no matter what you say or do, we won't stop!

"Lighting sees the large ugly mug of her foe frown before he says,"

Such foolishness, is why you are forever doomed! What is so important about free will to begin with when it just brings misery? Why choose living through pain when it would be so much easier to be guided to prosperity? "

Vanille responds with," Because we want to live, not just feel the actions of existence! Even if we feel pain, and make mistakes, at least we are able to grow from it! Other wise, what is the point of living!" Her Fal'Cie tormentor has his eyes glow before he says,"

The purpose of life is to fulfill your destiny, all other ideals are utter nonsense! Bah, you humans and your obsession with your own decisions over the greater scheme of things is beyond pathetic! I have watched you humans and your foolish lives for to long to be conned by your speeches. No matter what you say, its all nothing but nonsense to make worth of your desires! But your selfish desires are nothing but useless waste, and the time where all waste is purged is now! Yes, its time to wipe the slate clean, and being anew for a better more fitting error free existence! You can not change this, this is the destiny of man!

Thanatosian Laugher!"

With this Sanctum leader folds in as dozens of cannons form out of his face to unleash a barrage of blue energy blasts at the I'Cie! However Fang just has her energy surge before her I'Cie mark glows and she says,

" If fate is are enemy, we will just have to defeat fate itself! No matter what, we are not going to die! Come out Bahamut! " With that she summons her avatar, and the process blows away the incoming attacks before she quickly jumps on her purple dragon and flies up in to the air! She then says," I am tired of having to go through all of this because of you Fal'Cie! Time I blow up that ugly mug of yours! Megaflare!

" With that her Bahmaut transforms once more to its Gestalt mode before unleashing a powerful energy beam at her opponent! Barthandelus blocks the beam with its metallic like wings before he says," If your so tired of your struggle I'Cie, then just submit to your focus and your torment will end! Oh?"

He then sees Snow is coming at him with his own energy blazing up before he says,"

When will you learn cog head? We will never, EVER give in to you! Diamond Dust Drift!

"With this Snow causes a wave of ice to form around Barthandelus before he sees his body begin to freeze and say,"

You think a little chilly weather can subdue me?" Sazh then combines his pistols together and has his energy form around the combined rifle before he charges up power and says,

" This is not just a tad chilly weather sucker, it's a sub zero ice storm! Cold Blood Shot!

" With that Sazh fires a powerful blast of orange energy from his rifle, just as Hope gathers all of the power he has and says,"

This has to end, its gone on to long as it is! Last Resort! "

With this Hope unleashes all of his power and channels it to his Sky Cutter Boomerang and throws it like a energy disc at the Fal'Cie! Like wise Vanille gathers her power in to her fishing rob like Nirvana staff and says,"

Its time you Fal'Cie see that are hope is not all foolish! Holy!"

With that she fires a powerful energy blast along side her allies attack before all of the energy attacks hit Barthandelus on all of his left and right faces, and to everyone's shock, hit them all so hard they explode! The Fal'Cie roars in pain as he says,

" What is this, power? This, came out of no where!

" Lighting then charges at her enemy as her aura flares up and she says,"

This is the power we humans have, its are will to survive! We are no one's slave Barthandelus, and now its time you realize that your control over us , and all of humanity has ended! Army of One!"

With this Lighting then unleashes a lighting fast blitz of sword strikes and kicks that hammer the face of her enemy hard! She keeps up this combo for half a minute till she ends it with a powerful lighting blast, that blows out one of the eyes of her enemy! Barthandelus yells in pain before Lighting says,

" Yes, we can beat you, WE will beat you and there is nothing you can do to stop it! Huh?

" All of a sudden everyone sees the ground below the immobile I'Cie begin to glow as a magical symbol shines, and the ground begins to shatter! Barthandeus then yells loudly as he says,"

This power, yes, this is the power that is needed! The unreliable, immeasurable potential of human will, at last it will set us all free! At last, at last its time! "

All of a sudden Barthandelus begins to glow before explosions break out of his body! As Snow sees Brathandelus all of a sudden begin to melt he pumps his fist in to the air and says,"

All right, looks like that did it! We won!"

Fang narrows her eyes as she says,

" Did we? That was, a little too easy mate. Before even with are Enji buds he would not stay down but now its like he fell to pieces! "

Everyone then sees smoke coming out of the Fal'Cie before he begins to melt! Barthandelus begins to moan as he says,

" Release, at last, RELEASE!"

With that he melts in to the molten metal like ground beneath him before Sazh sighs and says,"

Oh put a lid on it all ready!

" With that, the moans stop and everyone waits a few seconds before Lighting sighs and says,"

At last, its done. " Everyone then gets in to a victorious mode as Snow grins and says,"

OH YAH! That one was for you Sarah! AT last, the time of the Fal'Cie is over and we can all relax and go, home? What the, whoa!"

Everyone then feels the ground shake, before all of a sudden a pillar of light blasts out of the area where Barthandelus was! Sazh then gulps and says,

" Why do I have a feeling are trouble is just beginning?"

Hope sighs as he says," Most likey because its right."

Everyone then hears a distorted voice laugh as it says,"

Yes, you I'Cie are a cut above the rest, you are powerful enough to be truly worthy! At last, the time has come!"

Everyone feels the ground shake before what seems to be the supposedly dead Barthandelus laughs from below and says,

" Heheh, HAHAHA! A haven, yea. Yet it must fall ere we be saved! Too frail a shell, and humans would not thrive. To stout a shell, and they would not die! Slather and salvation, two irreconcilable focuses we bore!

"Lighting gets back on guard again as she says,'

Dysley, you keep saying you want to die, so die all ready! Huh? What the?"

Her and the other I'Cie are shocked as they see a truly bizarre being emerge from the metal liquid, and see what almost seems to be a two dimensional like being with the right side baring half of Barthandelus 's face and arm, and the other have having a white metallic being with golden metal angel like wings and a white arm sticking out! In the center is a odd third white baby like head attached to a golden wheel form! As this odd Picasso panting like being rises out of the ground Snow then says,

" What, is this freak?

" Hope raises a eyebrow and says,"

Is that, Dysley?

"Everyone then hears three voices laughing, one the voice of there foe, one a female voice and one of a child before they all say,

" Yet bound we are, in a cocoon like prison imperious to are own power. And so we thank you for granting us our longed-for-birth.

Sazh then reloads his guns and says,"

That's not Dysley, not anymore! "There freakish new enemy then clutches its fists as it says,"

We are abounded one, born but now to die. Our name is Orphan. By are hand, all life shall now know redemption!

"Fang then gets angry as she says,"

So, this is Orphan? At last, the source of all of are problems, once we take this out, are problems are over!" Hope raises a eyebrow as he says,

" Hey wait, if we destroy Orphan, then we destroy Cocoon! But, its, like Barhandelus fused with it!"

The freakish celestial machine laughs as it smashes the ground with its large fist and says,"

We, Eden, Barthandelus, and Orphan are one, one will, one desire! All Fal'Cie are united, to be sacrificed to call back are glorious Maker! You I'Cie have shown your strength is worthy; so now, the time has come to fulfill your destiny! Unleash your power, and bring Ragnarok to this worthless life!

" Snow rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh come on, enough with the Ragnarok and the Maker shtick! Don't you have anything else on your mind besides that? Whoa!

" What now appears to be Orphan smashes the ground with its right arm so hard the ground hard enough to shake the ground as it says,"

NO! Nothing else in this worthless plan matters besides the return of are creator! The worthless lives of humans, and there pointless lives, it can not go on any longer! We Fal'Cie were created to guide mortals properly. And we will now guide them all to there proper path, extinction!

Even after millions of years, even after the great war of light and darkness where Chaos Zannacross Necron was stopped, humans have never amended there sins! Its there sin that allowed Zannacross to cause such a disturbance in the first place, and ergo, as long as mortals and there inability's to fight there darkness exist, they will always cause disorder! And that is why, this is the only solution!"

Lighting gets in to a fighting stance as she says,"

Your suppose to be watchers of us and that's the best solution you can do? Who ever your suppose to be, your pathetic, you don't even look that divine! You can only see the worst in everything, and can only plan for the worse Orphan! It's true that there is too many stupid people around, but that does not mean things are hopeless! As long as the Enji Knights like Ben and the others are willing to fight, there is still hope. After all, if what Ben and his friends said is correct, then he is the chosen one of the celestial ones fighting to save the universe from the forces of darkness. And if the Cosmos he talked about was real after all, then it means you Fal'Cie are all crazed fools!

" Orphan then laughs madly as it says,"

HAHAHAH! Ben Auro is no savior I'Cie! Even if he is fighting for the will of Cosmos himself, we still are in the right! Even Cosmos herself, has been corrupted by the sins of man, and that is why its time that everything, existence itself restarts! Yes, everything must be purged, EVERYTHING! Only then, can the error that is emotion be corrected. There is no salvation fighting this futile struggle, only damnation! And that is why, its time to end this nonsense! Become Ragnarok and kill us I'Cie! Free us, and all life from its misery! DO IT!"

Orphan then releases its power, and the I'Cie nearly are brought to there knees from there freakish foe's magical energy! But Lighting stands her ground as she says,"

Screw you Fal'Cie! I don't care what you say, I want to live! We will make are own future no matter what you want us to, GUH!"

Orphan instantly unleashes its power to blast Lighting and everyone else back with an explosion of holy energy! Its three faces all snarls at once before they say," If you won't comply willingly Claire Farron, then we will just force you to submit, through pain! There is no future for you, your Enji allies, or this existence! There is no future for anything, ALL LIFE ENDS NOW!"

With that Lighting just gets back up and says

," We will see about that Orphan! Come on guys, its time for the deciding battle for are fate to end!" Snow chuckles and says," As you say, Claire. Haha, your name is Claire eh? I knew it was a feminist name that would be, OW!"

Fang then whacks Snow on the head with her spear and says," Focus you idiot, we have a divine idiot to take down!

" Lighting nods and says," I won't allow this whole ordeal to have been for nothing. For the sake of Sarah, Dajh, and all the others you used for your suicidal ambitions, your time is over and you're not taking anyone else with you!

" With that the I'Cie all charge at Orphan before the robotic supposedly holy being gets taller and says," That's what you think, but lets see how much you feel about killing me after I make you suffer! Yes, its time, FOR THE END OF EVERYTHING! KILL ME!"

With that the I'Cie begin there attack, but as that begins, we come to the end of are chapter!

Well, Ezan has shown the strength of his resolve by killing Garma Kaiba after seeing there was no redemption for his stepfather. However, will Ben's rival's efforts all be in vain? How is the dual with Ben, Cloud, and Shinryudramon against Night-Terror going? And how will the battles between are heroes and Mateus, and the I'Cie and Orphan end? Oh so sorry, but that and the rest of the conclusion for the battle of Cocoon will have to wait so don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Ben and his pals dual against Night-Terror gets even more explosive when they find that the Zannacross Inquisitor can get stronger by massacring the civilians around him and absorbing their souls! However, as strong as the Azure Knight gets, Ben resoles to get even stronger to take the villain down, and by chance learns a shocking truth about his foe in the process! Meanwhile, the battle with Mateus also reaches its explosive conclusion, and that leads to Orphan, and the tricky matter of taking down the crazed holy machine without causing Cocoon to fall with him! Can Ben, Ezan, Lighting and the others figure it out? Well, only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss

_**Chapter 159: Weighing The Nightmarish Sin of the Past to the Future of United Hope! **_

Don't you dare miss it! Ah, and now, time for some authors notes. First of all, I know this chapter is missing half of what I promised it would have, and I am sorry about that. However, as I was working on this chapter I realized that A, since I have finales this week, combined with the fact that even though I have one extra semester left, a lot of my friends are leaving so I have been busy with last time fun, so I have been really busy this week. Hence forth, if the chapter was to end with my original design, it would be far behind my schedule.

B, As I was working on this chapter I realized its better to cut this part off anyway, since having the major fights I had planned at once takes away the importance from each other or that kind of thing, and this chapter is long enough as it is so hopefully its not like you all are short changed even if Ben was unintentionally out of action this chapter haha. Ah, at least this way I won't have to cut back, and have it be fully as epic as I wish it can be.

However, while I would like to say that I will be making up for getting the next chapter up ASAP, that might be a problem, and that leads me to my next point. Updates might be a little sluggish for the next few weeks, and that is why from May 16th to May 30th, I am on a class trip to Japan. Now, I have managed to be able to get my laptop to go with me on the trip, however, no doubt between the very long flight time, and all the stuff I will be doing on the trip, its fair to say ill be quite busy for the next few weeks.

Ill do what I can, especially because I am on a bunch of parts I am really motivated to work on, but even so, there will be delays. Don't worry, after this, at the moment I have just about nothing to do during the summer expect working on Cosmic Wars till I can find a job, so updates will be much faster after that hahaha.

And by confidence, this delay will give more time for a certain event on a certain manga to get through so I can see if I can " barrow" from that for the major fight that is about to unfold really soon, and by soon I mean by the end of next chapter hahaha.

All right, I think I don't have any authors notes besides that. So with that, thanks for all of the reviews, hope to see more for this chapter, and with that, till next time! Ah, now, next stop, Japan! ( Sees Ryu waiting for him) No wait I am not part of the( Gets Shoryukend off the plane.) Damn it, I did not sigh up for this! ( Goes to the shadows, and puts up a will return sigh) .


	50. C 159:The Weight of the Nightmarish Sin!

Ah, sorry to keep you waiting, but I did tell you all that I would be in Japan for a while. Its been a blast, but even so I managed to work on my chapter bit by bit. Wow, somehow this became a insanely long chapter as well. Well, I know the Final Fantasy 13 parts may not be, the most, endearing, but I hope you all can read this to the end, trust me, I insure you there is a nine out of ten chance you will see its worth the wait. All right, lets get started so we can all find out!

_**Chapter 159: The Weight of the Nightmarish Sin's of the Past against the United Dreams of the Future!" **_

Last time In Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle over the floating city of Cocoon was getting even more intense, as for some the battle turned personal! And the one who was taking this conflict most personally was Ezan, who found that the opponent that was standing in his way was none other than the man who he saw as his father for so long, Garma Kaiba! It seemed that time locked away in jail had just made Garma even more bitter and twisted, because he had fully joined the Zannacross Empire and had every intention of killing Ezan, his squad mates and the rest of the Enji! And, no matter how resolved Ezan was to taking down the man who harshly raised him in to the ace warrior he was, it was clear this struggle would not be a cakewalk since even if Garma had been out of action for a while, he made up for that by surgically adding stolen Sharingan eyes in to not only his eyes, but his left arm, giving him access to all of the deadly attacks of the Sharingan like Susanno and the reality shifting Izanagi spell!

However, despite Garma unleashing all kinds of ruthless attacks at his stepson, Ezan refused to go down, and unleashed his full power in the form of the Divine Joutei to turn the heat up on the battle. However Garma just acted even more aggressively, and using a deadly spell to bind Ezan he was ready to finish him off till Aeris appeared!

Thanks to Mateus overestimating his power his plan to kill her, Golbez and Master Yamamoto backfired and freed the trio from the trap Dysley imprisoned them in! Aeris had come just in time, and with her divine power she was able to damage Garma even further! After a lethal tag of war of pain, in the end with a little assistance from Aeris Ezan tragically saw that the man he thought was his father for so long had gone past the point of no return, and ended their relationship once and for all as he killed Garma Kaiba with his full power!

Despite the gravity of the situation, there was no time to reflect the act, because Garma was only one of many enemies preventing the hero's from coming to the aid of the I'Cie, and at the moment they need all the help they could get!

And that's because while Lighting and the others may have banded together to at last defeat the many headed Fal'Cie Barthandelus, there victory over the vile suicidal mecha pope was a hallow victory as it seems his attack was just to test the I'Cie's power and will, and causes the crazed Fal'Cie Orphan itself to appear before them! It seems that the supposed angelic being wants nothing more than the end of everything, and since Fal'Cie can't self terminate or kill their own, the next best thing is for it to make its tools the I'Cie kill it by any methods needed! It seems are hero's are in a bind, Orphan won't stop causing trouble till its dead, but since it's what keeps Cocoon alive, killing it will cause just as much trouble!

Can Ben, Lighting and the rest find a non tragic ending to this conflict?

Well, we are going to find out soon because the fate of Cocoon is decided today, and with that, let the insanity continue!

* * *

Before we continue on to finish off the explosive showdowns still raging on, we start today's chapter looking at how their comrades are doing, and that means we start with are view on Stan and his squad dealing with the leftover forces that tried to get in Ben and co's way but met a fiery road block! Since Stan and all of the members of his current team are quite skilled in their own right the mob of dark forces were being chewed out without them even breaking a sweet!

However, the difficulty got ramped up a notch when then ran in to some reinforcements that were a league above the PISCOM and Zannacross grunts before them, elite dark warriors that were handpicked by Nightmare himself!

And the Enji are finding out the hard way Nightmare does not choose his servants lightly, as at the moment the scene is Stan dodging the sword slash of the dual sword welding white bearded pirate like demon minion of the Azure Knight, Cervantes, and seeing the dodged sword strike shatter the ground where Stan stood!

Stan unleashes his Demon Fang energy sword wave attack only for his pirate like foe to defect it with his sword and say,

" Har Har, this is really the cream of the crop for you warriors of light? How pathetic, you're not even worthy of crossing swords with Nightmare!

" Stan grins as he says,

" We will see about that white beard! Ill roast you so hard you wish you never crawled out of your grave!"

Cervantes snickers and says,

" Your foolishness will cost you dearly! Ill feast on your soul!"

With that his swords all of a sudden start to flow around him before they dive at Stan like missiles! Stan jumps out of the way before he realizes to late Cervantes used that as a front to blast him with a red energy blast from his hands! As Stan goes flying he rebounds and lands on the ground before rubbing his chest and says,"

I see, your not to bad for a zombie pirate. Too bad for you I am not in the mood to lose!"

Cervantes catches his blades and laughs before saying,"

To bad Enji, its time all of you walk the plank to hell! ME and my crew are the Havoc Vanguard, and we are strong enough to enforce Nightmares will! And right now are masters will, is to make sure no one in this world escapes their judgment, and that no more rats like you get in the way with his execution of that star brat Ben Auro!

" Stan chuckles as he says,"

Hah, you guys can cause a scene all you want, but keeping us out of a fight is not going to do you any good. And that's because Ben's gotten rather strong by now, more than strong enough to take down that crazy black knight who you call your boss!"

Cervantes snickers and says,

" That welder of the Star Sword may have lived up to his title, but he still is going to be sliced to ribbons if Nightmare goes all out! Nightmare is the ultimate warrior of the dark side, he is power personified! You Enji and your feeble skills can't compare to the full wrath of the darkness, it's in, GUH!

" The pirate foe is shut up as a pillar of fire consumes him! As he yells in pain Cervantes uses his magical energy to slash the fire fast enough to blow it out before he sees Stan before him with his Dymlos Guarding sword raised before he says,"

Sorry, heard that speech to many times to care bud!"

Cervantes gets enraged as he says,"

You're going to pay for that you wretch, I will carve you up and make you BEG for your chosen buddy to bail you out!" Stan then sees his foe charge at him before he laughs and has his power explode before he says,"

And when did you think you're in a position to make me do anything? That's it, your now going to be captain toast for not taking me seriously!

Gouma Kaijin Ken!

"With that Stan has fire surround his sword, before he clashes blades with Cervantes before quickly jumping high, and thrusting downward with a powerful strike! Cervantes dodges, but gets consumed by another pillar of fire that Stan releases before he says,"

Your mine now Cervantes! Time you and your buds realized you picked the wrong fight! "

With that Stan quickly unleashes the rest of his Blast Caliber attack with a powerful barrage of lighting fast slashes that unleash crucial blows on his enemy! Cervantes screams in pain as he sees his hat go flying before burring to ashes as he says,"

This is, ridiculous! No human can be on the same level as a demon like me! AHHH!"

As his body explodes Stan just shrugs and says,"

I guess you were fighting lousy opponents then scumbag. Demons may naturally have the edge on humans, but people who are Enji Knights are people who put their heart and soul in to giving everything they have in to winning, and there is no way we will lose to you jerks! Haha, well, looks like this so called elite demon team got picked for their looks instead of there fighting skills. Hey, you guys ready to move on yet?"

He turns to the left and sees Rutee has just dodged the attacks from her bizarre enemy the green haired girl Tira and her hola hoop like razor ring before the demon girl giggles and says,"

Ah, what's the matter girl? Afraid of seeing what color your blood is?

" The black haired Enji just rolls her eyes and says," What's your problem? "

Tira gets enraged and says," What's my problem? You being alive, THAT"S MY PROBLEM AND I AM GOING TO SOLVE IT RIGHT, GUH!

" With that Rutee fires a powerful ice spell at the deranged women to freeze her solid before she says,

" Man, Zannacross sickos are the worst. Oh well, you're as done as your fashion sense freak, Trickster Slice!

"With that her Atwight sword glows blue before in a flash she unleashes a barrage of slices, and the ice block in front of her, and the hostile frozen in it shatters to pieces! She then wipes some sweat off her hair and turns to Stan before saying,"

Almost Stan, just stuffing the trash all the way out of the gutter!"

The two then see to the right there friend Woodrow finishing off the odd demonic Voldo and his blade hands by dodging the foe's charge before jumping up and using his Koubu Senkou Sen Blast Caliber attack to unleash a powerful gust of wind from his sword, before using his magical power to turn this in to a storm of wind swords that slice Valdo in to pieces!

At the same time the red haired axe welding Mary Argent has just dodged the much larger ax being welded by her opponent the muscle bound Astaroth before fallowing up with her Shinra Bakusai Blast Caliber attack and hitting her opponent right in his exposed over sized heart with her energy infused Ax! This causes the large demon to roar in pain before he says,

" RAHHH! Ill rip you apart women!"

With this Astaroth tries to swat Mary away only for him to be punched hard in the chest by her ally Kongman before the former champion of the Noishtat Coliseum then says,"

I don't think so gruesome, you're out of here!"

With that Kongman uppercuts Astaroh so hard he goes flying in to an incoming PISCOM robot, and causes it to explode, destroying both enemies! Kongman pumps his fist in the air and says," YAH! Take that jerks!"

Stan laughs and says

" Haha, all right, at last we have a little breathing room around here! Time to join the others and go kick the, huh? Oh come on!

" Only a instant has passed before hundreds of Necrocalcous form out of the ground !

Rutee sighs and says," Man, they really want to keep us here."

Stan gets angry as his energy explodes and he says,

" Well to bad, I really want to get to the real fun! You small fries may not have much will of your own, but even so just throwing your selves to die is just plain stupid! "

Woodrow Kongman and Mary come over before Woodrow sighs and says,"

Don't get to riled up Stan, they are trying to make us lower are guard."

Stan shrugs and says,"

Got a point, but even so I can't help getting frustrated! Ben and the others are fighting the main hotshots causing the chaos around here and I want in on it before it's too late one way or another!"

Rutee sighs and says," Don't get to tense Stan, the others have what it takes to get the job done and that's all that matters."

Stan then sighs and says," I guess you're right. With Ben, Ezan, Cecil, Cloud and the others on the scene I have no doubts they can wipe the floor with whoever they throw at us! Huh? Whoa!"

Everyone then feels a tremor, before seeing a explosion blasting out in the cathedral district where Ben, Cloud, and Shinryudramon are still clashing with Night-Terror before Woodrow says,"

Such tremendous power is coming from there, it's clear whatever is going on no one is holding back. If this rate if this goes on for much longer the power could tear Cocoon apart and the enemies would have won regardless! "

Stan grins and says," Well, then let's just hope that are pals can wrap up this battle sooner than later! And now, time to make sure we can be a part of the wrapping up! Out of the way chumps! Volcanic Rage!

"With that Stan unleashes a blazing charge attack to force a way through to his desired destination! However, for now let's move along a bit so we can proceed with the main event, are main star's dual!

* * *

Yes, without further delay the scene now turns back to where we left off Ben and pals showdown with the original Zannacross Inquisitor! This brawl has been going on just as Ezan had his showdown with his step father, and while it might not be as a reliable dilemma as Ben's rival, its every bit as dangerous!

And we get a good view of just how dangerous as the scene turns to Ben, Cloud, and Shinryudramon all charging at Night-Terror to strike him, and Night-Terror responding by blocking all three slashes with his massive blade! While the villain is pushed back from the impact he still is able to keep the trio at bay before he chuckles and says,

" Ah, is this what they call skill in the Enji order? The light trains its warriors to be even softer then I thought! Such feeble attacks, will just cause you to crumble apart on impact!

" Ben gets annoyed as he says,

" Really now Night-Terror, you have memory problems or something? Because, I recall my attacks where hard enough to send you packing last time, and now I am even stronger than before. "

Night-Terror snickers and says,"

You misunderstood the conclusion of our last battle Ben Auro. I only retreated because my mission had ended, and your cousin interfered. But this time, there will be no end till one of us falls! For my mission is to kill you Ben Auro, and I WILL complete it!

" Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

Think again, no matter how strong you become, I'll make sure your terror ends here!

"With that he jumps up and tries to stab his foe in the head only for Night-Terror to warp out of the way! The demonic knight reappears above them all as he says,"

You talk boldly boy, but your resolve is paper thin! You don't have the dedication to truly gain the power I have! Your held back by your fears, while I embrace the darkness and use it to sharpen my skills to the ultimate level! If you had not rejected your true nature, Darth Idious, we may have been equals chosen one. But, you have chosen your fate, and it's to die!

" He then fires twin energy beams from his eyes only for Ben to power up and says,"

Sorry, but death is not on my things to do list today Night-Terror! Call me weak for rejecting the dark side all you want. But, I don't need to embrace my anger and hate like you to become strong Night-Terror! Because, I have my friends by my side together we can take down anything! "

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

Hear that you fiery freak? The boss is who he is and that's more than enough to take down all of you jerks! And I and the others are going to make sure that dream is a reality, so let's finish this!"

Night-Terror snickers as he says,"

Bah, ANOTHER friendship speech is the best defiance you worms can muster? Relaying on others just makes you weak. In the end, no matter how absolute one's bounds are friendship is an illusion and nothing more! Think your friendship is unbreakable all you want, but in the end, your friends will betray you! Everything decays and shatters, and strength, while the true strength of darkness remains for all time! You all may need friendship as a crutch to keep going, but I need no such pathetic emotions!

Compassion, love, friendship, even hatred is all more than a nuisance! I don't fill up my mind with such wastes of space. I cast out my heart of such impurities! Strength has no need for such chains, My mind is clear, and is only focused on the truth, the true existence that Chaos Zannacross Necron will create!

Your dream of a united world is nothing but desperate hope for an excuse for your world to keep going, but your time is over Enji! All of you inferior beings are at the verge of Armageddon, and with the energy ill rip out of you all that day of judgment will be fast at hand!"

Ben gets determined as he says," Now who is the one ranting Night-Terror? You think your fighting for the truth but your grand purpose is the biggest shame of all! You're just a zealot who wants everything to burn, and I will take you down no matter what! Come on guys, let's shut him up once and for all!"

Shinryudramon nods and says," Sounds good to me! He may be tough, but we still outnumber him!"

Cloud nods and says,"

Even so, his power and skill are not going to make this easy, especially since he seems to be stronger in all aspects then last time. The best way to take him down will be to get an opening and strike. It's not going to be easy since he can weld a sword larger than mine with such ease, but it's still the best attack plan."

Ben nods and says," Well, we will just have to find a way to make it a reality then Cloud! "

Night-Terror snickers as he says,"

You pathetic humans, your dreams delude so much it's disgusting just to witness! But then again, your situation is so hopeless then I guess your dreams are the only means to hanging on to a glimmer of sanity! Now, time to shatter everything you have left!"

With that the foe charges at the Enji trio before they burst at him as Ben says,"

Try it, time to show who is truly the deluded one! "

With that the four fighters go on the assault, and unleash a barrage of constant lighting fast punches kicks and sword slashes that are so fast that the terrified citizens of Cocoon that are brave enough to try and be spectators of the fight can barely make them out as more then dashing blurs of light and darkness! This goes on for a while till Shinryudramon tries something different before his shield transforms in to a drill and the mega digimon says,"

You may be tricky Night-Terror, but you can't keep us from breaking through your defenses sooner or later! Giga Drill Breaker!

"With this the humanoid being tries to drill right in to his opponents chest, only for Night-Terror to catch it with his other massive claw! The demon unleashes enough force from the claw to force the drill to stop spinning as he laughs and says,"

Nice try, but the best defense is a brutal offense, thus ill rip you all apart no matter what! "

With that he smashes Shinryudramon in the gut with the spike protruding out of his knee before then smashing him in to the ground, just as Cloud is charging at him from full speed to his right! Cloud's large blade glows blue before he says,

" Sometimes the best defense may indeed be a good offense, but if you go all out and have nothing left, then you're finished!

Climhazzard!"

With this Cloud tries to pour his magical energy in to his blade and allow him to penetrate through his target, only for Night-Terror to block the slash with his fiery wing! Night-Terror turns to Cloud, and notices that his wing is cracking before he says,

" That is true, but I have nothing to worry since you Enji are a band of cowards that will never embrace the strength that is required to overcome me! Huh?"

He then sees Ben trying to slash at him from behind and at once parries with his Soul Crusher blade before he says,"

I can see the hatred in your eyes for me and my kind Ben Auro! Why not give in to it, and have the power to make your dreams a reality? Oh that's right, because you're still clinging to the idea that you're some sort of hero! HAH!"

Ben gets annoyed as he says," I may not be the best track record for a hero, but I will try to die as one, then ever disgrace myself again! Now then, Spiral Light Slash!

With this Ben shocks Night-Terror by having his golden aura flare up, before golden energy swords form around him and spin around in a circle, fast enough to cut the demonic villain in the chest! Night-Terror just laughs at seeing blood come out and says,"

Haha, your more creative then I though! Good, at least killing you will be fun!"

Ben just points his sword at Night-Terror and says,"

Glad your having a blast scum, because I am just getting started! Holy Blitz! "

With this Ben has more golden energy swords appear in front of him before they quickly fly around Night-Terror and fire blasts of energy all at once! Night-Terror goes on to quickly bat the attacks away, but it leaves him open for Ben to dash above him and prepare to slash him through as Ben says,"

Your powerful Night-Terror, but not invincible. Time you see at last just like all the others that the darkness is not going to save you! Divine Flare Edge!"

With this Ben unleashes a magically enhanced slash right at his target, and while Night-Terror is fast enough to block, he sees Ben's attack is strong enough to make him stagger! As he sees Ben push his sword back farther and farther he just laughs and says,"

You pathetic fool, do you really think that by defeating me and every other villain there is you will reach salvation? No chance, a sinner is a sinner forever, the nightmares will forever haunt you!"

Ben gets even more determined as he says,

" Maybe I'll never be able to change what I did, but at least I will be able to atone somewhat for insuring the universe survives. And the first step to doing that is to ridding the cosmos of your miserable existence! Huh?

" Night-Terror has his sword glow red before he says,

" Hehheh, HAHAHA! Just try it worm! Redemption is something you can never grasp, only attempt! Once you stain your hands with blood, that mark is on you for as long as you live! So, you can either live to aspect your true nature, or die in foolish defiance!

"Night-Terror unleashes a boost of strength as his muscles expand, and he pushes Ben's holy blade back before Ben winces and says,"

I refuse to see that as the only option Night-Terror! I'll fight on, knowing my sin and keep fighting to change who I Am! Because, in the end its me who decides who I want to be, and I want to fight for what is right to the end!

" Night-Terror widens his eyes in psychotic rage as his aura of dark flames flares up and he says,

" If that's your choice, THEN YOU WILL DIE A FOOL! You existence long enough as it is! Ill burn you alive till you GUH!"

Before he could head butt Ben all of a sudden Cloud smashes in to him in the back with his Finishing Touch Limit Break before he says,

" You won't burn Ben, or anyone else Night-Terror! It takes true strength to face your failures and keep going. A monster like you can't even comprehend his logic, but it's far from foolish!" Shinryudramon at once flies right at Night-Terror and now has his shied in to a cannon as he says,

" Crazy people have no right to say who's ideals are crazy so shut up and face your defeat all ready hotshot! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With this the digimon warrior quickly unleashes a powerful platinum energy blast to consume the Zannacross Inquisitor and send him flying! The three good guys see their foe go flying through the wall of the Grand Sanctum Cathedral and to the ground several stories below before a massive explosion blasts up! As the three see rubble rain down Cloud says,

" Nice work Shinryudramon. It would be nice if that took him out, but something tells me it's not going to be that easy."

Shinryudramon responds with,"

Maybe, but at least it's getting us somewhere."

Ben nods and says,"

Yah, he is not as almighty as he thinks he is even if he is more powerful. Come on, let's end this before he takes anyone down with him."

His friends nod and they descend to the new crater that the last blast made. The smoke is clearing and the easily panicked Cocoon citizens nearby at once yell in terror as they see the Enji land. Ben just rolls his eyes and gets in to a fighting stance, before moments later sure enough he hears a loud snarl before Night-Terror walks out of the smoke! His face bleeding, Night-Terror clutches his Soul Crusher tightly before he says,

" How annoying, I let myself get to in to the moment and let you clowns disgrace me yet again! But, that's the last time that's going to happen! Rest assured warriors of light, I shawl cover the entire universe in everlasting darkness and massacre every last one of you so called heroes! You won't escape me again!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

We won't have to, because there is no need to run when we can just defeat you once and for all! Your power is not going to cut it Night-Terror, not against me! There is too much on the line to lose now, because no matter how wrapped in cocoons theses people may be, they still don't deserve to die for either you or the Fal"Cie's causes!

" Night-Terror just laughs in demented fashion before he extends his wings and says,"

Don't deserve to die? Don't mock me any further Enji! Theses worthless vermin are nothing but powerless cattle for the Fal'Cie, their entire existence along with this farce of a floating paradise is just to serve the foolish dreams of a bunch of left over servants of the Celestial ones!

They are powerless on their own, you saw how easily their hearts are controlled with their own eyes! They don't even have the will to think for their selves, how can such a worthless live even be worthwhile?"

Ben sighs and says

," I may not think the way the people here do, but it does not mean there preferred way of living is worthless! Everyone person has a right to live the way they wish and as long as it does not harm others then they have every right to peruse their dreams! This causes Night-Terror to say,

" Bah, the powerless have no rights, only the foolish and the weak truly think every filthy scum is equally important! Types like you are just too afraid of doing what must be done, because the reality is the strong take what they want, and massacre those who get in there way! The weak just pollute the cosmos with their random trivial wants, and interfere with true evolution!

They are nothing but a waste of energy, and it's time that such wastes are erased from existence once and for all! I embrace the will of Zannacross because I want nothing else then his judgment to come down on the universe! And that is why ill destroy anyone who stands in his way as his envoy! And now, let's resume the slather shawl we? Ah, you're still far inferior to me Enji Knights, but it is annoying that you're not dead yet all ready.

" He then looks around and sees the dozens of terrified people before he laughs and his eyes glow red before he says,

" Ah, of course! Yes, time to fix this error with a fix brunch! Come you sheep, be shaped in to some use for once in your pathetic lives!"

With that he quickly goes to slice a bunch of children in half, only for Ben to warp in his path and block the blow! Night-Terror laughs and instantly smashes Ben back with his head as he says,"

Fool, holding your self back by caring for theses worthless maggots will make you die even faster!"

Ben looks resolute as he says,"

Maybe so, but I won't let anyone die on my watch!"

Night-Terror snickers and says," When will you understand that caring for others just makes you weak! You will never save them all, when you can't save your self!"

With that he dashes back and lifts up a transport bus like ship that was near where he landed and smashes it at Ben and co with his tail! Ben quickly punches it down as he says,

" Think of us as sheep all you want right till I? Huh, what the, NO!"

To his horror he sees Night-Terror just used that attack to divert Ben's attention, before he raises his sword and has it glow, before it instantly unleashes dozens of red energy beams, aimed at all of the citizens in the area! The attack is too fast for Ben or the others to stop it, and all Ben can do is watch as dozens of people scream in pain before being atomized instantly! Seeing this and explosions to blast out all causes Ben to get outraged as he says

," Enough you monster! Your fight is with us!"

He bursts at the demonic murder and tries to slice him in half only for Night-Terror to fly up in to the air as he laughs and says,"

Your mistaken Ben Auro, my fight is not just with you, but all of humanity! And it will not end in till every last one of you disgusting creatures are no more! Now, souls, come on to me!"

With that he reveals he has a extra mouth on his free hand, as it opens up wide and has red energy come from the air in to it! The three hears hero's are quite disturbed as Shinryudramon says,

" What the hell is he doing now?"

They all hear screams of agony before Cloud widens his eyes and says,

I think, he is absorbing their souls!"

Night-Terror then laughs as his aura gets larger and he says,"

Yes, the cries of absolute despair are a fine nourishment! With the power of theses lost souls, now ill shatter you all to bits! Souls, give me strength!"

With that his muscles expand, before he starts to grow! Cloud steps back as he says,

" Just perfect, as if we did not need another reason to finish him off. Seems like he gets stronger by absorbing others souls!"

Ben then gets enraged as he says,"

And that's all the more reason your fun is going down NOW you murdering scumbag! I had enough of your fun rampage!

" Ben then attacks Night-Terror only for him to catch the incoming blade in his other hand, and then says,

" To bad, because you can't stop me!"

With that Night-Terror goes to unleash a powerful vertical slash with his massive blade! Ben reacts fast enough to avoid having his head cut off, but still gets slashed across the chest deeply! Ben grunts in pain as blood pours out before he says,"

We will see about that, it's not over yet Night-Terror! "

His foe snickers before he says,

" Perhaps, but this battles conclusion is near clown! I see that after everything you have gone through, somehow you STILL don't know true terror. So that means I will have the pleasure of making you realize such fear, before you die!"

Ben then responds with,"

Screw you Night Terror! You just don't get it, no matter how powerful my foe's are, I'll never give in to my opponents no matter how terrifying my enemies are! And that's because the things that drive me are too strong for fear to stop me! Despair, I had plenty of that in my life. But no amount of terror and fear will stop me from reaching my dreams! "

With that he instantly goes to unleash a barrage of golden crescent sword waves at Night-Terror, only for his foe to quickly bat them away before he says,

" Bah, is it that the fear has jammed your brain, or that you still don't understand just how out matched you and all humans are! No matter how much you train your body and soul, or what holy power you gain, your still no match for the ultimate power in existence! Why can't you understand just how worthless your struggle is Ben Auro!"

With that the two clash at each other again and Ben grins as he says,"

You know, I think you asked me something like this last time Night-Terror, and I still have the same freaking answer! And because no matter how much it hurts, and no matter how up skill a battle it is, I'll keep fighting! And that's because I can't lose, I must fulfill my destiny to save everyone! I know your powerful Night-Terror, but even if you're one of the strongest demons of all time ill defeat you and that's that!

" Night-Terror then has his eyes glow before he says,"

That is that you say? Your naivety, your ARROGANCE is so disgusting, I can't stand to hear it any longer! You think you're a hero so you can't lose? Hahaha, Allow me to show you just how VERY misguided you are " Hero"! With that he unleashes a explosion of power that blasts Ben back before Ben is blasted in to the side of a building hard and Night-Terror instantly smashes his large claw in to are hero's neck before slamming him hard against the building and saying,"

Your all nothing but idiots, infesting the cosmos with your defiance! Well, this is it! All of your vain crusades ends TODAY! Huh? Get out of my way!

"He was about to impale Ben when he senses something and swings his sword to block the incoming strikes of both Cloud and Shinryudramon before he says,"

You Enji really are like a pack. Well, then it's time for the pack to go to hell in unison! "

Cloud just narrows his eyes and says,"

You just don't grasp what we are truly fighting for Night-Terror! More than anything, we are fighting to insure are survival, and to insure are friends and loved ones survive!

" Night-Terror scoffs and says,'

What nonsense, all living things die in good time, your only delaying the inevitable!"

Ben then responds with," Maybe we all got a die someday Night-Terror, but there is a difference between dying peacefully and being murdered by an empire of ruthless demons! Maybe if you had true friends, or any semblance of emotions you would understand!

" This causes Night-Terror to snarl as he says," Oh please, like I need such garbage! Friendship is just a fantasy, in the end the only thing that you could depend is your own strength! Ill blast away all of you fools and your pitiful friendship right now!

Storm of Devastation!

"With that Night-Terror extends his wings, before his energy explodes and he unleashes a massive red energy blast that blows the three hero's away, and destroys the block of buildings in the mad foe's path! Fire blasts out as Night-Terror laughs madly and says,"

Yes, YES! This is just the fight that is worthy for the end of humanity! You're putting up as good a fight as I expected, but soon it will become clear just how different a human and a TRUE elite demon warrior's limits are! Hahaha, yes, at last after all of the waiting, my mission will be complete! Huh?"

He then sees a barrage of golden energy swords come his way before he defects them with his wings! He then sees a explosion of power before Ben Cloud and Shinryudramon all emerge from the smoke! Ben's right shoulder is bleeding and the others have taken likewise damage but they are still able to fight and Shinryudramon sighs before saying,

" Um, guys, let's not do that again ok?"

Ben nods as he says,"

That's for sure. This is getting out of hand, we still have to take down all of the other wackos but I guess this nut takes priority."

Night-Terror gets enraged as he says,

" You worthless maggot, you still refuse to grasp the truth of your situation? Maybe you will, when I grind you all to dust!"

Ben then clutches his fist as he says

," Maybe you will understand just what the truth of the situation is when you're broken down Night-Terror! Only one way to find out, no holding back now! Kaio-Ken times three!"

With this Ben's energy explodes with a fiery red color before he blasts at Night-Terror !

Night-Terror then charges at him as he says,"

Using everything you have? Good, show me every last ounce of energy your soul has so I can squeeze it out of you! Huh?"

Night-Terror when to slash at Ben, only for Ben to block his sword with his bare hand before he glares at Night-Terror with a deadly serious glance and says

," The game is over Night-Terror, your carnage ends right here, right NOW!"

With that he quickly slashes Night-Terror across the chest, and then smashes the demon with both of his hands in the head to send him flying! Night-Terror is slammed through another building before he says,"

Damn him, he is faster than I expected. But, I'll just have to, GUH!"

In a flash Ben shows how fast he is by warping behind Night Terror and kicking him hard in the back before warping around and then punching the falling demon right in the gut! Night-Terror yells in pain before Ben throws him to the ground and says,"

So you freak, still think I am a joke?

Night-Terror then snickers and says," Don't get cocky brat, this is far from over! "

With that Ben then has the Star Sword glow again and he says,"

Give it up, your through Night-Terror! No matter what you and the others are planning with the Fal'Cie it all ends here! Divine Flare Edge! "

Night-Terror then has the energy around his Soul Crusher explode before he says,

" You think you can stop it? Your hopeless, we have all ready won! The best you can do is resign yourself to death! Now, Soul Edge!

" With that Night-Terror slashes at Ben and collides with the welder of the Star Sword's slash in a collusion of power that causes the ground to cave in! Both fighters struggle to overpower each other before Night-Terror glares right in to Ben's eyes and says,

" Just what makes you think you can defy the power of the one true god boy? Even the previous wielder of the Star Sword, Seyia Leingod did not truly defeat the true emperor of all evil, he just caught the master off guard with the sheer power Cosmos bestowed in to him before she sealed him in that blasted seal! But in the end his defiance cost him everything, just like it will cost you everything!

You think someone who has only a glimmer of the talent as the first hero can possibly win and survive? You truly are a pathetic fool Ben Auro and you're going to lose everything!"

Ben gets angry as he says,"

Even if Seyia could not truly defeat Zannacross, Ill finish what he started! After all, history allows us to learn from previous mistakes. And, I'll go all the way and make sure there is a future where no one has nightmares about the Zannacross Empire or its leaders again! You want to know something else Night-Terror? Last time we fought I did not have the complete Star Sword, but now I do! And time you see just how powerful the blade that is made to take down the supreme god of darkness and all of his henchmen really is!

Kaio Ken, times four!"

With this Ben unleashes another surge of power, that allows him to overpower Night-Terror, and then stab him right in the heart! It's not a deep wound, but it still causes Night-Terror to roar in pain as he says,

" Damn you swine, you will, pay for this!"

Ben grins as he says,

" So Night-Terror, ready to admit your wrong? Because you're so very wrong about humans. We have are sins, and are flawed emotions that bring pain, but we also are able to achieve great things through are beliefs and are dreams! A demon created only to destroy could never understand why we fight so hard for what we care about! But, since your just a death machine its time you, huh?

"All of a sudden the Star Sword begins to glow, before it unleashes a surge of light in to Night-Terror! This causes the demon to scream in pain as he says,"

RAH! Damn you cur, get out of my head!"

Cloud and Shinryudramon land near Ben before Shinryudramon says,"

Nice move Ben! Never seen you attack like this! Um, what are you doing again?"

Ben looks at the Star Sword, and sees all of the crystal shards are glowing as he says,

" I, don't know, its, acting on its own!"

Cloud raises a eyebrow and says," You're serious Ben?"

Ben nods and says,

" Really think I am in the mood to joke around now? Now that I think about it, I remember I heard a voice way back when I first unleashed Bankai against Xehamaru. Maybe it has a, huh? Whoa!"

* * *

Everyone is shocked before they see a flash of light, before all of a sudden there surroundings have changed! Ben and the others get on guard as they see they are in a castle like throne room before Ben says,"

What is this, another trick by the Fal'Cie to help Night-Terror? Where did he go?

"Cloud looks around and says," I am not sure, but, be on guard for whatever this is."

Shinryudramon then says," I don't smell or sense anything. Damn it, did I get knocked out and get in to a dream? This kind of feels like one. I even seen a few of these new dream people around anyway!"

Ben looks around before he notices something and says," I don't think we are all dreaming the same thing Shinryudramon. Wait a minute, your right, those guys, they do look familiar! Wait, they were the guys from the last simulation in Castle Oblivion, the one we saw right before we fought Marluxia!

"Cloud then sees a woman with long brown hair and a man with long blond hair before he realizes he has seen these two before! He then gasps and says,"

Wait, aren't those two, Serenity and Siegfried, two of the original four heroes that united to defeat Zannacross?"

Ben then realizes that they are indeed the two hero's before he says,"

What the, how is this happening? Night-Terror, does not seem like the kind of guy to use illusions. And, if it's another villain, why the hell would they show us something like this?

" Cloud shrugs and says," Not sure, but let's just play this out and be ready for anything."

Ben and Shinryudramon nod before they see that the two hero's of the past seem to be sitting on a round table full of many important looking people both in royal outfits and modern style business suits. Someone with a mustache and black shoulder length hair is talking in the front of the table, and while the speech seems to have all ready started Ben spots a banner saying universe reconstruction committee before saying,"

Well, if this is some history lesion, looks like it's after Zannacross was sealed up. Ah, and since no one seems to care we are here, I take it they can't see it. Well. Might as well see what the point of this random flash back is

." With this Ben goes over to the table and tries to take the food, only to be annoyed that his hand goes through it before he hears Siegfried sigh, and sees Serenity look over to him and say," Siegfried, is something wrong? "

The blond man smirks and says,

" It's just, it's still hard grasping that it's been a year since the war has been over. In some ways, it feels like it's still a dream."

Serenity smiles and says,"

I know, everything that happened still feels so much like a dream, but I am just grateful that we are able to live and talk about that nightmare as a past tense. Still, I wish some dreams would come to an end. Or more like some would be able to wake up from them."

Siegfried nods and says,"

Don't worry Serenity, I am sure Seyia will awaken someday. Even if it takes me a decade, I'll find a way to rejoin his soul with his body! Yes, I'll find a way to bring both him and Kisara back. Still, it would be easier if the celestial ones would help out. To think, after the Zannacross forces were completely demolished they just went back to heaven like they were never there! With such destruction brought in Zannacross and his forces wake, you think they could spare the time to help us a little more."

Serenity sighs and says,"

Don't forget Siegfried, this whole war was to show that we decide what are futures are, not any god. We fought to prove that we can choose our own fate, and it would look, quite bad if we could not live up to it not even a year later. It may be tough, but there is nothing we can't do by ourselves."

Siegfried looks down, and clutches his hand as he says,"

I suppose your right Serenity. Still, it's just that, despite stopping the ultimate evil, it feels like a hallow victory at best. All ready all of the different governments like the Shi'ar, the Kryptonians,those Skrulls, the Thanagarians and those blasted Klingons among others are all trying to gain the most out of the reconstruction when it was a future for everyone's freedom that we fought so hard for!

Why are the pepole of Rakata so determined to cling on to that Star Forge in a time of peace when it has no use and is a vessel of evil?

All ready everyone seems to be treating this as some sort of holiday. How could everyone forget just how much we endured?"

Serenity smiles again and says," Don't get to upset about it Siegfried, they are just trying to put the past behind them. They all want to forget the nightmares and think about happier times that's all.

" Siegfried looks around and narrows his eyes as he says,"

That's all well and good Serenity. However, if they forget to quickly what allowed us to think at all, then all of this pain would have been for nothing! What have we sacrificed for if none of this happened? Sometimes I feel like, huh?"

Serenity then puts her hand over her friends and smiles as she says,

" Don't worry, people won't forget the sacrifices we made to survive, I, we are all here to make sure of it. "

Siegfried smiles and says," Thanks Serenity. Sorry, I just have been depressed lately. To be honest, if it were not for you I would have lost it all ready. You, always where, huh?"

They then hear the tapping of a glass before they look up and see that the same mustached man from before is clearing his throat and saying,

" Oh so sorry dear hero's, but is my speech boring you? I'll try to speak louder, after all it would be a shame if the stars of this confidence did not hear any of the plans for the future."

Serenity clears her throat and says,"

Sorry president Volker, please continue."

The man, president Volker then sighs and says,

" As I was saying, the plans for the redistribution of the terrorizes of everyone's respective governments is just about settled. Soon, a semblance of order will be firmly restored and peace will reign on every governments in the known universe.

"Siegfried raises an eyebrow as he says,

" What, separate governments? I thought are goal was to form a united government for the prosperity of all life in the unversed? It was both Kamina and Seyia's dream for a united society!

"Volker strokes his mustache and says," This is why it's not good to doze off in the middle of a speech or two, or three Mister Siegfried. Because it's been agreed for the most part that it would be best if each government was free to do what it wished. After all, this whole war was fought over freedom of choice right? We thought it over, and are differences are too great to be composed over one single government.

I hardley think your idea of a galactic group of warriors, that_ Militaires Sans Frontières_ ideal is hardly a way of making pepole be at ease! If pepole see a group of powerful warriors rallying together it will just make them think of bad times again!"

Siegfried then says," Its not a band of mercenary forces uniting to invade anyone! Its a group of pepole with a strong sense of justice working together to insure peace!

Volker snickers and says," Please, are own forces can do that very much mister hero, or are you insulting are power?"

Seighfrid gets angry before Serenity puts her arm on his shoulder and sighs before she says,

" Its ok Seig, maybe another time. It is a shame, we all wanted a united government, but, in the end its more important for peace to settle, everyone has had enough conflict."

They hear a chuckle before a tall blond man in noble attire, a man named Raphael Sorel sigh and say,"

SO true my lady. It's time we stop dwelling on the past, and move forward to a grand future. Yes, are future will be one of great prosperity, if we put are combined talents to good use." Siegfried raises an eyebrow as he says," Excuse me, who are you again?"

Serenity giggles and says,"

Oh that's right, you have been away but he is Raphael Sorel, a man from the Sorel corporation from Alstar, and has been donating to various charities on many worlds to help rebuild all over."

Raphael raises his wine glass and says,"

It's always a pleasure to meet a legend Siegfried. Serenity has told me many things about you, many things. You're a credit to are race, even if you can forgive me for not thinking you quite as gorgeous as Serenity."

Siegfrid looks annoyed as he says,"

If you did gaze at me that way, then we would have had a serious problem. Still, thank you for your donations, I am sure many people have much to thank you about."

Raphael stands up and says,

" More than you would think hero. Now then, forgive me, but, I have something to discuss with your friend. Serenity, mind stepping outside with me. For a bit?"

Serenity hesitates for a minute before she says,"

Oh, of course. Is that ok with you President Volker?

" Volker shrugs and says," This is Mister Sorel 's building, so I suppose it's not my call.

" Raphael laughs and says," Indeed it's not old chap. This way my lady, have fun everyone."

With that he bows and takes Serenity's hand, and Siegfried grimaces for a minute before he sees Serenity smile at him and walks out of the room. He decides to fallow them till Volker clears his throat and says,

" Um, where do you think you're going Siegfried? I must insist you stay, since we are going to discuss your galactic tour as a banner for the future."

Siegfried sighs and sits down as he says,"

Ah yes, the glorious path of a warrior, and the art of being a poster boy."

Volker fails to pick up the hero's sarcasm and chuckles and says,"

Yes, but not just any poster boy lad, the poster boy of hope, stability, and order! With your friend Kamina dead, Seyia in a unending coma, for now, and Serenity needed for other tasks you're the perfect banner for our future!"

Siegfried clutches his fist as he says

," Our future, or just yours?"

Volker narrows his eyes and says,

" No need to sound like a poor team player old bean, after all, its fine income for someone who has no current job at the moment eh? After all, with evil defeated for all time, a hero needs a pay check; reward money does not last forever if you catch my drift.

" Siegfried hears laughter outside the room and sees Serenity and Raphael walking by one of the rooms windows, and sees Raphael put his arm over the women's shoulder before he narrows his eyes and glances at the same ring he picked up from Zannacross and says,"

Oh, I catch your drift all right. "With that Ben scratches his hair as he says,

" Well, this is all very, interesting. But, I don't see what this has to do with, anything. Maybe I really did get hit and, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden Ben, Cloud, and Shinryudramon see their surroundings become static like, before their surroundings become fractured, and shatter like a punch of pieces of a jigsaw puzzle! The trio then see a light appear in the center, and quickly gets larger as Shinryudramon says,"

Well, looks like someone wants us to move things along!"

Cloud nods and says," Let's just hope it leads to, something worthwhile, huh?"

* * *

Everyone then sees the light blind their eyes, before they are shocked to see they are now in what appears to be an edge to a massive canyon side cliff, with a castle in the distance! The sky is dark and raining, and Ben can see Siegfried, with blood coming out of his face! Ben at once notices that Raphael is in front of him, with a rapier like sword in his hand, and dozens of soldiers and tank like machines besides him! Ben at once gets tense as he sees Raphael grinning evilly and saying,"

Not sure what is going on, but this does not look like a friendly meeting! That Raphael looked like a prick form the start.

"Cloud gets angry as he says,

" This, almost looks like the same kind of setting to when Zack got killed! Expect form the looks of it there is even more forces here! "

Shinryudramon shrugs and says,"

Well, we will never get the gist of what this is if we can't hear it."

Ben nods and then sees Siegfried trying to raise his sword only for him to fall on his knees and he says,

" Damn you Raphael, what is the meaning of this! "

Raphael chuckles and says,"

Still don't get the picture? You really are slow without your comrades to explain things for you "hero"! How hard is it to understand, that this is your retirement party!"

Siegfried gets furious and says,"

Damn you, you rotten snake! I won't let you, AHH!

" A bunch of red helmeted soldiers blast the warrior with energy shotguns and he is blasted to the ground before Raphael snickers and says,

" My, even the great hero who could stand up to the seven demon lords and Zannacross is not invincible. Well, at least not when he has been poisoned enough! Yes, it's always a shame when a hero oversteps his bounds, and forgets his own mortality. You will pay for not realizing your place in the new world Siegfried Schaeffer! "

Siegfried struggles to get back up as he says,

" Raphael! I knew you were up to trouble from the start, but because Serenity thought you were all right, I held back. However, if I knew this was the true face of your graceful charity I would have made sure you were brought to justice with all of the other crooks! But, this act of betrayal will never be forgiven by anyone!

" Raphael walks up to the weekend warrior and says,"

Your mistaken hero, justice is on MY side! Think this is me sneaking around? Wrong, I am killing you on official orders from the reform committee! "

Siegfried smashes the ground with his fist as he says,

" No, I had enough of you and your lies!

"Raphael grins and says," Sad but true Siegfried. You see, things did not have to go down this way, but you just could not fallow your role huh hero?"

Siegfried grimaces in pain from the poison as he says," What, I don't get it."

Raphael snickers and says," Figures your to oblivious to realize what the price of your actions would be, but it's too late now.

You just had to critique the collation governments and their actions, and just HAD to demand they take action for all the precious reforms you won't shut up about! Who do you think you are hero, to dedicate what the future should be?"

Siegfried widens his eyes in shock as he says," What, that's what all of this is about? I did no act of treason, I just spoke what my heart feels, and thought that we should all do what is needed to make what we all fought for mean something better!"

Raphael responds with,

" Well, maybe you expect too much! Not everyone has the expectations and strength of one of the legendary heroes, and while you think we have not reached are limit, the collective decision among the majority of the leaders of the universe is that things are all dandy now, and are as dandy as they are going to get.

What the universe needs is peace, not struggle. Since you want to keep pushing for problems, problems that many important people don't want to deal with at the time, you're causing more problems "friend". Now, since everyone knows that your too stubborn to shut up, and that you don't seem to be going along with being the guy who is going to promote peace prosperity and all of that, then that leaves us with having to retire you early and finding a better spokesperson!"

Siegfried is furious as he says,

" What the hell is this? Some cruel joke? After everything I sacrificed to save the universe, you're telling me just because I don't agree with a few government leaders wishes, I must be killed! This is insane! We can't just pretend all of this pain was just a long nightmare! We have to learn from our history and build a better world or it would all be for, GUH!"

Raphael fires a blast of fire magic to blast Siegfried backwards before the cruel man smirks and walks over as he says,

" Not just a few leaders Siegfried, a few leaders and ME! You're causing commotion, unheeded hassle to my plans. Thanks to your speeches, I all ready lost funds that could have bought me another planet!

Yes, it's true you given so much for peace Siegfried, but now your services are no longer needed. To be quite frank, with the forces of darkness forever defeated, your nothing more than a liability, a powerful wild card that is just causing disorder! When wars are over, hero's, soldiers should just learn to realize there role is over and stop acting like they matter, before they are forcibly retired!

The sad truth my poor chum, is that people don't want to think about pain anymore, and as long as your around its going to be a sour spot till you die! Serenity has learned not to be such a loud mouth, thanks to my personal attention to her! She does go on about you now and then, but, something tells me she won't be talking about you much expect for the anniversary of your grand victory!"

Siegfried gets enraged as he says,"

You damn rat, I won't let you, hurt Serenity!"

With that he unleashes a surge of power and shocks Raphael as he moves so fast that he slashes Raphael across the chest, and only misses slicing him in half because the poison has threw off his aim! He then has his Requiem glow before he says,

" Your nothing but scum Raphael! Those with out honor, die without it and I'll make sure you don't corrupt this fragile recovering cosmos any, AHH!

" With that he instantly gets blasted in the back by dozens of plasma shot guns and beam rifles form mobile suit like Gear machines! As he goes flying to the edge of the cliff a furious Raphael looks at his bloody chest and snarls as he walks over and kicks Siegfried before kicking his sword down the cliff and saying,

" You just don't get it do you? Your no longer needed in this universe and if you won't exit the stage gracefully you will be forced off!"

Siegfried struggles to get back up as he says," You will, never get away with this no matter what! I wonder what the people will think of a lying rat killing one of the four hero's? AH!"

Raphael stabs Siegfried through the shoulder as he says,

" The people don't need the truth, they need what they want to hear! And what they are going to want to hear is that the great hero Siegfried has realized his time in the spotlight is done, and has vanished to become a hermit so that no one will find him again! People like there hero's being grand legends over annoying pests anyway! Don't you want your dear friend Serenity to stop suffering? After all, she has suffered enough, from you alone!"

Siegfried then gets dismayed as he says,"

No, you're saying, Serenity knows of this?"

Raphael snickers and says,"

If you mean if the fine lady knows I invited you to my Ostrheinsburg estate then yes! Yes, her, your friend Iska and everyone else that cares about you would be much better if you just went away from there lives forever!

And since I said I was going to chat with you about your recent actions, and see that I could cause you to change course, then it's not a lie! Yes, and you going away forever is not quite a lie either! HAhah, people always prefer half truths to harsh truths anyway, as long as it makes them happy then its better! So then, I think we gone over everything, so it's time we part!

" He motions his free hand, and a soldier brings him a massive experimental weapon before he quickly grasps it and a large amount of energy charges up before Raphael laughs and says," Don't worry hero, I'll keep close watch over Serenity, I assure you VERY close watch!

Time for you to be relived of your duty forever!"

Ben gets furious and says," No, you worthless scum, this has gone on long enough!"

With that Ben quickly tries to slash Raphael in half, only to go right through him before he punches the ground and says,

" Damn it, I hate being powerless to do anything, even if it is the past!

" Shinryudramon sighs and says,

" I know it's tough boss, but, don't let it get to you to much. Still, this Raphael is coming off as a major jerk. "

Cloud nods and says,

" Yah, its more than a little depressing to see one of the original great hero's being treated so badly. Still, it's all in the past and, huh?"

The trio then see Raphael step back just as Siegfried struggles to get up and says,

" Damn you to hell Raphael! I'll make you pay, if it's the last thing I do!

" Raphael laughs and says,"

Give it up you pathetic naïve hero! You thought you could demand the universe to change to your wishes, and now you're going to see that not even the great hero can tell the universe how to act! So with that, Bon Voyage Siegfried Schtauffen!"

With that Raphael opens fire with his plasma cannon, and unleashes a blast that goes right through the chest of the blond hero, and causes him to be hurled in to the cliff! Ben hears Siegfried scream in pure agony as he says," NO!"

Ben then gets furious as he says,"

Damn it, this is not right at all! It, should not end like this! People like, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden there is a flash, and Ben and co are instantly warped to the side of the falling Siegfried, and see him screaming in agony, reaching for the sky! He then says,

" No, I, won't allow things to end like this! I did not, fight so long, just to die like this, to a dog like him! But, its, too late. I can all ready feel my body weakling. Damn it, if only I had more power! Huh?" All of a sudden the ring on his right ring finger glows red, before a demonic voice chuckles and says,

" This is not the end of your life is that is your will Siegfried. If you want the power to survive, and get your revenge, then you can have it. All that you will have to pay in return, is help with my revenge."

Siegfried coughs up blood as he says," Who, are you?"

A dark aura forms around him as the voice chuckles and says,"

Time is short for both of us warrior, so I'll be brief. Do you seek power? Do you wish to gain justice? If that is so, open your heart to me, and you will gain the power to have that justice! The choice is yours, submit, or die like a dog. But, you can't tell me your content dying like this eh?"

Siegfried's eyes narrow with rage as he says,"

No, I won't, I WON"T Die like this! I thought they were my friends, but they all betrayed me! Even, even Serenity has forsaken me! But, I did not lose everything, only for this to be my payment! If, this is the way things are suppose to be, then it's rotten to its core! No, I want to live, no matter what! So, whatever you are, give me the power to live! Huh?"

All of a sudden the aura turns fierily, before the ghostly protection of a burning man appears in front of him and laughs as it says,"

Good, good, your smarter then I first thought! Then I'll give you want you seek! Come, time to open your heart at last, open your heart to darkness! Live on, and become the bane of all inferior begins who denied you! Become the Nightmare of this worthless universe!"

With that the ring then unleashes a massive beam of red energy before it forms in to a glowing sword!

Siegfried grabs it, and a surge of power blasts in to him, before he roars in pain and is consumed with a fiery red light!

Lighting then strikes him and Ben and his pals are forced to shield their eyes as Shinryudramon says,

" What the hell is going on! I am so freaking lost now!"

Cloud looks mortified as he says," I am not, and I think I know what is going on! No, this is worst then I thought."

Ben nods and says,

" I think I get what you're coming at Cloud Sensei. This, is this really possible?"

The three get there answer when all of a sudden they are warped to right back on top of the cliff, where Raphael is still being smug laughing madly at killing Siegfried! He is at the moment taking out a glass of wine as he says,"

HAH! Did you see that? See, not even a legendary hero can outlive superior tactics! HAha, he may have been strong enough to defeat demons, but he could not be strong enough to fight against the nature of existence! Yes, time to give Serenity a call and put her worries to rest after telling her that her old friend has seen the light, and won't be causing a mess for anyone, anymore. Now, this will at last allow me to, huh, what the, what the hell is that?"

With that him and everyone see a explosion of energy, before all of a sudden a fiery being lands in front of Raphael and his men! The figure is on his knees, and Raphael raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What the hell! Siegfried? Impossible!"

Fire then forms around the being, before it forms none other then the Soul Crusher sword! The being then laughs madly before he stands up and grabs the sword and says,

" Siegfried is no more, there is nothing left of him! Now, there is only hate, hate and rage for all of you ungrateful maggots! Its time you inferior beings, experience true suffering!

"Raphael steps back as he says,

" Who are you?"

The dark figure laughs madly as a dark aura explodes around him and he says,

" I am your death Raphael! You thought you all survived the horror of the darkness?

No such luck, for now I shall show you... the GREATEST... nightmare! HAHAHAHA!

It's all so clear to me now! Worthless scum like you, are unworthy of salvation! If giving so much for you filth just gives me death as a reward, then I won't waste my time any longer! Yes, I will live, even if I will go to hell to do so!.

Even if I go to hell, I will live till the end of this world. And if the world does not come to an end... I will destroy it with my own hands! Hahahah, if this world will not change no matter what, I'll make it change, even if it means destroying it, ALL of it!

Now then you worthless cur, let me show you the reality of the worth of your pathetic existence! I am Nightmare, the warrior of darkness, and let me show you my wrath!"

With that Ben gasps in horror, as he says,"

No, this has to be a trick! Nightmare, the Inquisitor of the Zannacross Empire, is one of the four chosen heroes? "

With that he sees Nightmare yell in a violent rage as he clutches his chest and Raphael steps back before saying,

" Wait, let's just talk about this! We don't have to, AHH!"

With that Nightmare unleashes an explosion of energy, which is strong enough to cause an atomic explosion around him and kills Raphael and all of the others in a matter of seconds! When the explosion fades only a storm of hell fire can be seen and Nightmare just laughs and says,"

Yes, YES! It's so clear to me, this is the only true path for the universe! A existence which will never repent for its sins, is doomed for damnation!

"All of a sudden the same dark voice laughs as it says,"

Glad to see your finally coming around to understand the truth of existence, Nightmare!"

With that the ring on Nightmare's finger glows before the fiery skull like man appears in front of Nightmare and says,

" So, as you see, I kept my word. However, since I allowed you to have your revenge, I expect you to return the favor "friend". I assume you understand who I am now."

Nightmare nods and says,"

Yes, I do. Your power, I could never forget such power, Chaos Zannacross Necron! But, Seyia, and Cosmos sealed you away!"

Zannacross laughs and says,"

My body yes, but even so, my power cannot be sealed away so easily! As long as remnants of my will are in this dimension, I can still contact and influence my realm! Destiny truly favors the winning side since it was you who picked up my ring. Since your heart at last embraced its true desire, you could at last hear my voice!

Siegfried, no, Nightmare, I knew you were different then the other heroes, you understood the truth, but your friends clouded your eyes with fantasies of hope for this dimension. However, as you can see, the nature of mortals will never change. They will always crave there sinful desires, and always repeat the cycle of destruction! You see who was truly right now Nightmare?

" Nightmare nods, and says,"

It's true, I can't stand the masses pathetic desires any longer. Zannacross, if you can create a truly better existence, then I will serve you!"

Zannacross laughs and says," Yes, you truly are worthy of enforcing my will! It's a pity you did not understand this sooner, but I am a man who can forgive those who are misguided by naïve illusions. And, it's still not too late. If you serve me, you will be rewarded, and at last the entire universe will face its true unmerciful judgment!

"Nightmare then bows and says,"

I understand, I will do as you command to bring true justice to this universe,

Emperor Necron!"

Zannacross laughs madly as his demonic eyes glow and he says,"

Splendid. My plans may have been set back, quite a bit. However, my victory is still inevitable! Now, hence forth Nightmare you will do whatever it takes to free me from this trans dimensional seal! First you will unseal my demon lords. They are all sealed in lesser, oh? Well, seems your "enlighten" has drawn celestial attention. Resolve this at once."

With that Nightmare senses something and sees a middle lengthen man with brown hair and wearing a white Greek like toga. With angel wings, golden rings around his arms and welding twin golden swords Nightmare narrows his eyes and says,

" Well, look what angelic vultures have decided to swoop down! Haha, what a young angel to, a pity si

nce I need something more creditable to quench my vengeful thirst!"

The angel looks annoyed and says,

" Hey knock it off guy, I am new to this all right! Man, everyone is going to always call Pit the Kid Icras as a idiot for falling asleep on his job. But, I did not sleep because I was anxious damn it! Just my luck, a left over demon just has to crawl out on my first freaking day! Well, you may have avoiding going down with your dark buds pal, but your luck ends here! " Nightmare gets enraged as he says,

" I think not you clown! Yes, of course only NOW! You angels return, after forsaking me, only to condemn me? I am through being discarded, I won't forgive ANY of you traitors! Yes, all of you will pay!"

Nightmare then has his power explode, with such force that Pit is brought to his knees before he says,

" Oh man, this guy is way out of my league! Good thing, Gabriel gave us all this just in case by chance one of you stronger Zannacross leftovers appeared! "

With that he takes out a shinning gold and white arrow out of his pocket before he says," Good night demon!

" Nightmare at once charges at Pit as he says," I don't think so! I won't let anyone stop my, AHH!

" With this Pit jumps up and fires the arrow faster than Nightmare expected, and hits him in the foot!

This does not hurt him, but instantly causes a pillar of blue crystal to consume him, and become the size of a castle!

The spirt of Zannacross is outraged as he says," No, not when I was so close! Damn it all! You angels, will all pay for standing in my way! NO!"

With that the spirit of Zannacross fades and Pit just lands on the ground and takes a deep breath as he says,"

Oh man, that was way to close! Well, whoever that guy was, good thing he is chilling out. Hey, I heard that Siegfried guy was around here, but I don't see or sense anything like him! Bummer, was hoping to meet a hero. Oh well, better file the report before everyone gets on my case even more. Ah, this will make sure no one stops to tamper with a frozen demon and unseal him!"

With that Pit flies up in the air before swirling around Nightmare and kicking the frozen demon hard enough to send him and his new crystal prison in to the cliff! Pit grins and says," Groovy, that should do it. All right, now I have something to impress Palutena with!"

With that Pit has his golden rings glow before he vanishes in a column of light!

Ben is dumbfounded as he says," Is, this for real? I think I had enough of the flash backs all ready. Great, I better not really be, AHH!

* * *

" With that their surroundings crack, and shatter in to a explosion of light before in a second, Ben, Cloud, and Shinryudramon all see themselves back in the city of Cocoon, with the screaming Night-Terror still in front of them screaming in pain! This jolt of change snaps Ben back, and in turn causes him to drawl the Star Sword out of the demon! Ben then sees Nightmare stagger back before he sighs and says,"

All right, just for the record, you guys just saw what I saw to right?"

Cloud nods as he says,

" If you mean, Siegfried and Nightmare being one and the same then yes Ben, we all saw it. Well, that was unexpected, but I guess, the Star Sword wanting to show us this.

" Ben gives a solemn nod as he says,"

It's like, the Star Sword allowed us to see his very memories. I, still can't believe it. One of the four great heroes, who fought against Zannacross to save the entire cosmos, then became the inquisitor of darkness? Its, whoa!"

He then senses something and looks up to see a massive red energy blast coming for him before he quickly ducks out of the way! He then hears a yell of fury before he sees Night-Terror glaring at him, before his opponent snarls and says

," Damn you, DAMN you Ben Auro! I never, EVER wanted to feel those memories again!

"He then lowers his claw, and Ben steps back as he sees his last attack broke off part of Night-Terror's helmet, and reveal a disfigured human face, that has a faint resemblance to Siegfried! Shinryudramon gasps and says,"

Oh man, that was not just a freaky dream, they really are the same guy!

" Night-Terror laughs and says," Yes, it's the truth. My former human existence was that of the man known in history as Siegfried. But, he has LONG since been dead, now there is only Nightmare! You're going to pay Enji, for making me see those cursed memories, you're going to suffer like no being as ever suffered before!

"Night-Terror unleashes his power and chuck's of the ground are blasted up as Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Damn that Zannacross, leaving only a single ring behind was enough to turn one of the greatest warriors of light in to his pawn? "

Night-Terror snickers and says,"

You saw my very memories and still don't understand clown? Master Zannacross did not brainwash me in the slightest, I decided to embrace the darkness, and become his herald through my own free will! After all, in the end, he is right, this cosmos is beyond salvation. It was those millions of years ago, and STILL is in the same pathetic state at the present!

I, I fought with Seyia, Serenity, Kaima, the celestial ones and the others because I did not want to die, and because I was desperate enough to believe there nonsense that we were fighting to change the future, to make a better world! But, it was all such sweet sounding nonsense! The true source of misery to mortals is not demons, but there very sinful nature that gives birth to the powers of darkness in the first place!

Even after such a grand painful war reached its conclusion, society learned nothing. No, they decided to forget what they should have learned, all for the sake of not having to put effort in to their worthless lives! Yes, it's quite clear that humans prefer being oblivious in bliss rather then move forward in the harshness in reality, and will destroy anything that makes things harder for them, even there saviors! Yes, a race that will never learn, is ripe for total annihilation!

And that is why ever since that day, even after being sealed away for millions of years, my desire to fulfill the will of Zannacross has been absolute ever since! Now do you see who is right Ben Auro? Like I said, we have much in common sadly. We both learned the true price of trusting in others, and this world! But unlike me, your still to weak to expect the truth, your still to stubborn to face reality!

I can tell you from experience, win or lose this battle, you will only be rewarded with more misery! So stop wasting everyone's time and DIE!"

With that he charges at Ben and in a flash brings his Soul Crusher blade down on Ben with such an impact that even though Ben blocked the strike, he is still brought to his knees from the force of the impact! Night-Terror goes on to strike again and again as he says," Just what are you really fighting for Enji?

For peace? For justice? As long as this realm governed by selfish desires is allowed to exist there will never be true peace, and there will never be true justice as long as a dimension where the greedy worms can destroy the innocent and the just through there sweet sounding lies and propaganda! Face it, your merely fighting for your survival instinct, just like every other animal! I was once like you lot, but I seen just how futile a resolve that is! However, since it's clear you will die for your delusions, and then this is the end of your struggles!

" Ben then sighs as he says,"

Night-Terror, no, Siegfried, I feel sorry for you after seeing your past. What that scum Raphael and those that supported him did to you was unforgivable, but now you let your hate make you in to even worse monsters then them! Don't you realize that by giving in to your hate that your just repeating the cycle of despair that you despised? If you truly want to, GUH!

" With that Night-Terror unleashes a blast of energy from his chest and blasts Ben to the air as he says,"

DON"T YOU DARE LECTURE ME BOY! And don't you DARE call me that name; it has no meaning to me now! I have willingly discarded all traces of my humanity, to become a superior demon! You think you know better than me, when you gave in to your darkness and let your dark half destroy a planet? You're no better than me, none of you are! You're even worse, being too weak to commit to anything and using your hopes as crutches! I won't allow weaklings to lecture me about justice anymore, this time I really will kill you and revive Master Zannacross so you and all of you vermin will get what you deserve!"

Ben sighs before he says,"

I guess you're right, I can't lecture you about not giving in to hate after what I did. But, all the same no matter who you really are Night-Terror, I won't let you win! I made some rather big mistakes, and failed to protect those who are important to me. But, even so, I'll keep fighting till the end, to redeem myself for those failures!"

Night-Terror snarls and says,"

You pathetic trash, I told you, no matter what you do, those failures will never go away! Tsc, I originally became a hero, because I killed my own father! Yes, for so many years I tried to erase the memory and for a while I even thought a Zannacross demon killed my father! But, no matter how many people I saved, the truth always haunted me.

Yes, I killed Sir Frederick Schtauffen the hero of my home nation, when I joined the "Schwarzwind" thieves out of boredom while my father was away, when are base was raided, I killed him before I realized it was him, merely because he was the first man I saw! For so long I tried to atone for that sin, but then I realized, even saving the entire universe could not change the past! Yes, what is done is done, and while I never intended to kill my father, there was no point denying who I was! Yes, once I embraced my hate, everything felt SO much better! Yes, we are beings of sin Enji, and since I embrace it, and you cannot, you will die!"

Cloud powers up and says,"

Give it up! We may have moments where we give in to are temptations, fail to are fears, and stuff like that, but it does not mean we are powerless to fight are weaknesses or are dark emotions! We can resolve to fight them, and get back on the track to redemption! You just given up on even trying to believe in hope Night-Terror!

" Shinryudramon nods and says," That's right bully, you may have gotten screwed over, but it still does not give you the excuse to kill everything in sight! We still believe that friendship is real, and we will prove it's worth something when we take you and your pals down all the way!"

Night-Terror snickers, before his eyes glow and his armor reforms over his face before flying up and saying,"

So be it, there is no more use for words! Only the outcome of this battle will prove who is right! So now ill shatter you, and all of your precious friends to show just how worthless such things are!

" Ben narrows his eyes and says," I don't think so. I won't allow you to absorb any more souls. No matter what you throw at us, ill cut through it to end your madness!"

Night-Terror laughs as dark fire blasts out all around him and he says,

" Is that so? Let's see you cut through this!

Time I quit playing nice! Once and for all, ill prove no human, no mere mortal can stand in my way!

Infernal Nova !

" With that Night Terror has his blade glow red, before he points it up in the air, and forms what appears to be a miniature sun of darkness! This dark sun leaves the Soul Crusher and grows quicker by the second before Ben says,"

What is this, another energy attack?

"Cloud shrugs and says,"

We don't really have time to find out! Huh?

" Cloud is about to charge at Night-Terror, till all of a sudden he stops! Ben sees his spiky haired friend gasp for breath before he says,

" Cloud, what's wrong? Huh? I, am out of breath even more then before?"

Night-Terror laughs and says,"

Just understanding my spell now Enji? This black sun I created turns everything in a twenty mile radius to a living hell, and also sucks all the air out of the area! Since despite your strength you're all still human, you will die out of breath and dehydrated in mere moments!

However, as a demon who is above such things as needing to breath, it does not affect me at all. Normally I am not found of using such an unsavory attack, but since you're getting on my nerves, ill live with it! I may prefer to have killed you in a more honorable fashion, but the will of the master takes priority over everything!

"Ben has his aura flare up before it forms a golden colored bubble before he says,

" That's your best move? Using are magical energy we can create our own shields with our own atmosphere, so you just wasted your time! Huh, what the?"

Ben then hears screams as he looks around, and sees that the remaining citizens are all falling to their knees, and breathing hard before Shinryudramon then says,

" Um, we may be able to weather this boss, but those guys don't look so good."

Cloud nods and says," Damn it, Night-Terror will just use this to kill everyone around him and get even stronger by absorbing their souls!

" Night-Terror cackles as his aura flares up and dark flames burst out all around him while he says,

" You all do catch on quick at the very least! Yes, this chorus of screams, will push this battle to its final stage, and bring about your true fates heroes! Yes, like I said from the start, you can't win. As long as your hero's, you're only going to be rewarded with more and more tragedy till you break at last! But I can't wait, ill break you all now!"

With that he charges at Ben sand are hero says,"

its not easy being a hero, but that does not mean that it's fated for a miserable end Night-Terror! Time to make you realize hero's can have a good ending, because I'll make sure this story, and my own ends with one no matter what!

Now, Kaio Ken times four! With this Ben's energy explodes again before he gets out of the way of Night-Terrors incoming thrust, and slashes Night-Terror across the chest! However, the Zannacross servant just laughs as blood comes out and instantly head butts Ben hard!

Seeing Ben grunt in pain causes Night-Terror to laugh harder as he goes to attack in a crazed frenzy and says,"

Yes, YES! This exchange of pain, the outpouring of suffering, is the true face of mortality!

Suffering, despair, the life of mortals, is one of a slow path to death from the start! No matter what one does, in the end you lose everything! What purpose is such an existence? If this is man's fate, then it's better off to be totally eradicated! All will be destroyed, so that a glorious superior paradise will be created!"

He and Ben then go at each other, and Ben blocks his overhead slice attack before Ben says,"

Damn it, Doug is right on this one, its getting old hearing every one of you talk about how hopeless this universe is, when you have given up fighting to make it better! If all you want to do is destroy and hate, then nothing can ever get better! We all need to look past revenge"

His foe scoffs and says,"

Please, like you're pure of heart? Don't act like you don't hate me, that you don't hate others and wish nothing more for them to be destroyed eh "hero"?

"Ben shrugs and says,

" I did not say I am flawless, and I am not foolish enough to say I don't hate a few people with all my heart. However, I am not going to let my hatred blind me! Yes, even for you, I won't let my hatred for what you have done overlook how you became who you are. And that's why, as respect for the hero you use to be, ill grant your real wish, and put you out of your misery!"

The former hero gets enraged as he says,

" You think you know MY heart Ben Auro? You are like Seyia in that regard, always thinking you can just will the impossible in to reality! But foolish dreams are just that, no matter how strongly you believe in them! Enough of this, your nothing but an idiot, and now you will, GUH!

" All of a sudden the villain is blasted in the back before Shinryudramon smashes Night-Terror in the back and says,"

I don't care if you have been around for a long time or that you were a former hero hot head! You still don't understand why we fight! Causes are good and all, but we are fighting in insure are buddies live and we have a world to come back to in the end of the day!"

Night-Terror glares at the Digimon and says,"

Why you wretched little, huh?"

He was about to try and cleave the hero in half when he sees Cloud coming for him and blocks both the incoming sword slashes before Cloud says,

" Despite being a human once your self, and despite all you have seen you still don't understand how powerful the bounds we have to each other, and the bounds we have with are world are! We have all seen the darkness of this world, but we will fight against that darkness with the united light we all have, and the desire we have for a better future!"

Night-Terror gets livid as his eyes narrow and he says,"

You disgusting vermin, you DARE think I don't understand how humans act? HAHAHAHA! I understand them all to well, and I understand more then any of you, what they truly deserve! And that's why I won't allow a bunch of pawns of the light stand in my way!"

With that Night-Terror glows red before he unleashes another explosion of energy that blasts the trio right to the ground! Night-Terror has fire encircle him as he says,"

You think your dreams can defend the sins of humanity? You think that you can just pray that you can change mortal nature? Hahah, and you call me demented! When I was free by Xehamaru, I saw that humanity had not atoned for there actions or really improved at all in the millions of years that I was sealed away! They will never learn, they will never rid themselves of there selfish impulses! And as long as they are ungrateful inferior beings that expect others to do everything for them and do nothing in return, they are only worthy of one thing, utter absolute destruction! You tools of the light, who only blindly serve the will of Cosmos and your Lylat kingdom, will fall before me here and now!

" Ben gets back up and sighs before he says,"

I am not a tool of anyone Night-Terror! I fight for the wishes of Cosmos, King Atem and countless others but I am where I am now because of my will and nothing else! Fighting against injustice, that has always been what I am passionate about! And to fight for what I believe in against those who try and stand in my way with honor and pride is how I do things! Someone once told me that courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality, and ill stick by that no matter what! Night-Terror, its not just my dreams I am fighting for, but the dreams of billions! You were once a hero, so you should remember what it means to have the wills of others behind you!

" Night-Terror just has his power explode with such force that not only does the ground shake and parts of the ground crack up, but whole buildings begin to crumble as he says," Oh I remember, even after all of this time, the pathetic life I use to live! But, the united wills of countless pathetic worms, is still worthless in the face of the ultimate power! And now its time for you all to realize the cold truth about just how worthless all of you and your dreams are! ""

With this Night Terror has the black fire blast in to the ground and surge in to him, before Ben hears more screams of anguish and says,

" Damn it, people are dropping like flies here, this has to end now!

" Night-Terror then flies in to the dark mini sun he created before he booms with mad laughter and says

," Yes, friendship, family, love, all nothing but utterly worthless illusions! Ill erase all illusions, and create a world free of such lies once and for all! With all of my rage, die once and for all!

Apocalyptic Corona Blast!

"With that Night-Terror then unleashes a massive black and blood red energy beam that rockets at Ben!

However, Ben is ready as he unleashes all of his power and says,"

Give it up Night-Terror! No matter how insane you are I won't allow you to call this universe worthless! And once and for all, ill prove to you your twisted cohorts and Zannacross himself that I am a hero, and I WILL save the universe!

Take this, Kaio Ken times Four! School of the undefeated of the east, this is this is the ultimate technique! SEKIHA…TENKYO, SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben unleashes his ultimate combo energy attack, and the blast roars in to the incoming energy beam, before it causes a collision that seems to rock all of Cocoon! The beam struggle is even for a few seconds before Night-Terror laughs madly and says,

" HAHAHAHA, its no use, you can not defeat the ultimate nightmare witch is the hopelessness of the reality you live in! Yes, all will burn, all will perish! You are only delaying the inevitable, so its time for the deluded dreams of mankind to die! "

Ben sees that his foe is not letting up before he says," Enough! We won't destroy are selves, me, the Enji, and all who want peace will make sure of it! I won't let lunatics like you win, no matter what! Kaio Ken Times ten! "

With this Ben winces in pain before he unleashes a surge of power, his aura explodes, and he pours more energy in to his attack till his blast pushes his opponents beam back!

Night-Terror is shocked at this as he says,

" What is this? This power, it reminds me of, no! You are not even half of the man Seyia was, and you will fail just like him! No one can stand up to the will of Zannacross, the one true will! NO ONE!"

Night-Terror 's rage reaches its peak as his muscles grow and he unleashes even more power in to his attack! But in responds Shinryudramon powers up and says,

" Maybe no one can stand up to him one on one, but we are the tie breaker! Infinite Exia Ray!

"As Shinryudramon unleashes his beam attack to help his partner Cloud powers up and says,"

Time for this nightmare to be over, Ultima Wave!"

With this Cloud unleashes a new attack as he combines the Ultima spell with his sword beam Limit Break to fire a massive wave of energy in to the his teammates attacks, causing the blast to erode there foe's blast even further! Seeing the triple attack coming for him causes Night-Terror to get delirious as he says,

" No, this can't end like this, I won't allow it! You are far too inferior a warrior to defeat me Ben Auro!

"Ben just grins as he says,"

Maybe, but I guess while the story is not over for either of us just yet, I think it's safe to say that you're the inferior hero!

Your dead wrong about us being alike Night-Terror! You may have let your hate and rage consume you, but I will never let my pain drive me to madness again, no matter what! Now, time for you to face up to reality and get lost!"

With that Ben digs down and unleashes everything he has to drive his attack through his enemies! Night-Terror then screams in pain as the blast consumes him and as he sees his right wing and arm shatters he says,"

NO! This is ridiculous! I can't lose, to a naïve brat, like him! After everything, to only once more be defeated by foolish idiots? Seiya, Serenity, Kirsia, your ideals, your memories, your will! Just, what power do I need to purge them away, and stop them from haunting me?

When will it end, when will all of the pathetic stupidly at last be OVER! RAHHH!"

With that Ben's attack shatters the black sun before Night-Terror is blasted all the way out of Cocoon, before in the distance everyone can see a massive explosion! As the sky returns to normal Ben and the others wait for a few seconds before nothing happens and Cloud says,

" His magical energy is gone, I think that did it in.

" Shinryudramon chuckles and says,"

Well, he was one stubborn guy, but he finally got the message about how stubborn us good guys are!"

Ben just takes a deep breath and wipes some sweat off his head as he says," Seriously. To think, we have been fighting him for so long to prevent him from destroying the universe, and he was Siegfried, one of the four people who saved the entire cosmos from being consumed by darkness in the first place!"

Cloud sighs and says," Well, time changes things, and this was a drastic case. I guess like with Sephiroth, Xehamaru, Kira and all the others, his frustration with reality drove him over the edge." Ben clutches his fist as he says," Well, I won't let that happen to me, no matter what! No matter how hard it is, I won't betray those who believe in me!"

Shinryudramon nods and says," Don't worry boss, we know you're the real deal! And now its time to show the rest of the jerks that we are going all the way with this! That was one tough baddie, but now he seems to be out of the way. I wonder how the others are doing? Oh?"

Everyone then sees a explosion blast out in the distance before Cloud sees lighting strike down on Eden Hall again and again before he says,"

That came from the capital building, the others must still be in a rough fight."

Ben just sighs and says,"

Well, I guess that means the day is not over yet. "

Cloud sees Ben is breathing hard and says," You want to rest a bit before we join them? Beating Night-Terror took a lot from all of us."

Ben grins and says," Thanks for the offer Cloud Sensei, but time is not going to be so generous. Ill rest when the threat is over, so let's finish this! This energy, it feels the same as the one coming from that Mateus guy earlier. Well, just hope the others can hold on till we get there, let's go!"

With this Cloud and Shinryudramon nod before the three head off in the direction of the energy they are sensing.

* * *

However, as Ben and co speed off from one battle to the next, its time to see just how the direction of the battle they are heading to is heading! And for that we turn back time just a little, to where we left off the battle against the cold tyrant Mateus last chapter! This battle against the member of the Zannacross Empire has been going on in unison with the showdowns with Garma and Night-Terror, and while its not quite as personal for most of the good guys involved, its just as deadly!

And to get a crystal clear picture of why we now turn back to the front seat of the battle, to now see a barrage of explosions blast out all around the battle filed, only for Sonic, Aqua, and Barret among others jump out of the smoke! Barret coughs loudly as he says,"

God damn it, I thought this stuck up punk was annoying before, but now that he has gone in to full ugly mode, he is making this a real pain!"

Sonic wipes some sweat off his face as he says,

" Your not kidding buddy! Even with my speed its hard to get out of the way of all the attacks this nut job is hurling at us! I think its time we shut his fun down big time!" Aqua nods and says,

" Yes, this Palameica may have extremely powerful magic, but he still is not invincible. We just have to endure his assault till are window of opportunity presents itself and we, huh? No, watch out!"

Aqua sees the ground beneath her glow before the trio quickly jump out of the way before the area where they stood gets consumed with dark energy! Aqua gets tense as she says," That was to close, he is setting more magical traps when we don't even notice! I have to keep a careful eye on him before he, AHH!"

With that Aqua is blasted in the back by a powerful lighting bolt before her current enemy laughs and says,

" Tsc, foolish women, still fail to realize that this outcome was inevitable since the start? Your feeble powers and skills are no match for my power! Ill make your executions ones to remember, so that all who try to oppose my rule will learn the price of foolish rebellion!

"Doug sees the former Emperor laugh again before he tightens his fist and says,"

I had it with you jackass! You can act tough as much as you want but you're not going to stop anyone from trying to take out someone as annoying as you! Hammer of Might!"

With this Doug bursts right for Mateus and tries to smash his face in just as Firion charges at his archenemy from the side with his red sword surging with his power before he says,"

That's right, despite all of the times you have failed, you still don't get how foolish you are! You can clamp down as tight a rule over the people you oppress as you can try, but it will only cause more people to rebel against your cruelty!

All your rampage has done has caused suffering, and that's why it's ending here and now! Double Trouble!"

With that Firion attacks with both his sword and his Ax, but even as him, Doug, and Link and Cecil all strike Mateus the demon despot just has his eyes glow before he unleashes a surge of power to send everyone flying! He then cackles with rage as he says,"

If that's the case, then Ill just squeeze down so tightly that all vermin who are to foolish to know there place are destroyed once and for all! Yes, all of you idiots rebellions end here! With the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron, soon every last one of you rebel scum will perish, and a sublime rule where the foolish know there place will be established!

I never could understood how people as stupid as you could go on living on clinging to there futile dreams Firion! Your dreams are but a impossible fantasy which you are powerless to create. Why burden your self with such suffering when it would be so much easier to submit to reality? It would have done you well to dispose of your fantasies and accept me as your true master. Then you could have yet have salvation, but now you only will get unending suffering for opposing the ultimate power Enji!

" Firion grasps as he sees all of his weapons have been blown around him before he slowly gets back up and says,

" Its sad, just how pathetic you really are Mateus Palameica! There is no meaning in power that just hurts others! Weapon Master!"

With this the Enji has his many weapons glow, before they all float in mid air, and quickly dive right for Mateus! In responds Mateus quickly extends his hand to freeze them all in there place as he says," Just what is this farce?

" Firion then extends his hand and retracts his weapons back in to there places on his body before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," What you call a mere farce is the strength of my resolve to see through my dream! All of us that stand against the Zannacross Empire have dreams that are worthy dying for!

" A furious Mateus has his aura explode before he says,"

Then you all to, shawl become nothing more then memories of pathetic dreams! I won't associate my self with riffraff such as you any longer!

The collaborative mass of the dreams of the scum will be erased in one swift stroke! Ultima! "

With this Mateus unleashes a powerful magical blast right for Firion, only for Golbez to appear in front of the blast and have his hands glow before he says,

" It would be unwise of you to underestimate the collective power of those you deem inferior , less you want to return to hell forever! Glare Hand!

" With this the man cloud in black unleashes a wave of energy from his hands, which is powerful enough to split the incoming beam in half!

Mateus just snickers and says," The mob of the masses has no sway over the natural course of evolution! The superior beings will always rule in the end, thus I will rule upon your bloody corpses!"

Mario then gets annoyed as he says," You know buster, you really look down on others to much! We are not nearly as lowly as a you think and its time we all show it to you!

" Sonic grins and says," Right on Mario! Hey, I think now is the time to try out that team attack we worked on eh?" Mario nods as he gets out his Ultra Hammer and says

," You got it Sonic! Ready Luigi?

"His taller brother sighs as he says," Oh man, you really want to try out a attack like that now? We only tried it a few times on the way over here bro!"

Mario responds with," So, we got it to work right? We can do it!

" Sonic nods and says," Got that right Mario! Ready Shadow?"

Shadow sighs as he says," Well, if it will shut this idiot up quicker then all right, but none of you better screw up!

" With that Sonic and Shadow promptly begin to spin dash around Mario and Luigi at full speed, causing the plumber brothers to spin around quickly, till they are propelled in to the air by the amount of speed being created at them!

Both Mario and Luigi have there hammers out, and by the time Sonic and Shadow stop the two are spinning around so fast they are like a red and green blur! Sonic then grins as he says

," All right you Zannacross freak show, time you see just what power we really have!"

With that Sonic and Shadow both do the homing attack on none other then Mario and Luigi! But, that's part of the four's plan as Mario and Luigi then kick off each other and extend there hammers as they both say,

" Light Speed Hyper POW Smash!"

With that Mario smashes Sonic and Luigi bonks Shadow, and at the speed they unleash there smashes, they hit the two hedgehogs faster then bullets! Mateus only has time to say," What the blazes are you idiots, GUH!"

The bad guy is promptly shut up as Sonic smashes in to his face and Shadow hits him in his gut, with such power that he is blasted in to the air!

Mateus is able to stabilize himself just before he goes through the ceiling, but coughs up blood as he says,"

Damn you rats, all of you will pay for standing in my way!

" Link takes out his Hero's Bow and says,"

That's what you think madman, but its time you are forced out of your demented vision!

" With that he unleashes a volley of light arrows at the villain, and while Mateus bats them away with his scythe one grazes his face and burns it before he hisses in rage and says," Bah, damn you, ill kill ALL of you! Oh?"

He then sees Kirby is above him as the pink wonder is charging up his own power before he says

," There is no way we will let that happen you super bully! Time you learn you are just not having your way! Crash!"

With this Kirby unleashes one of his more destructive powers and throws a massive blast of energy at Mateus! The foe's responds is blocking it with a magical barrier as he snarls and says," You insolent bugs, just what makes you think you can get away with this? "

Cecil then charges at him as he says,

Because we have sworn a sacred oath to defeat the forces of evil, that's why Mateus! Now brother!

" Golbez nods and says," Cut through him Cecil, Ultima Spark!

" With this Golbez fires a powerful black energy blast at his brother, only for the Enji paladin to catch the blast with his sword and absorb the energy! Cecil then has his Light-Bringer sword surge with both the power of light and darkness before he unleashes a powerful horizontal slash right at Mateus!

The demon tries to block it with a barrier, but the combined attack of the half blood Lunarian brothers is strong enough to pierce the barrier, and slash Mateus hard across his chest! The attack shakes the ground and causes rubble to blast up before Mateus roars in pain as he says,

" RAHH! Damn you vermin, why do you fight so adamantly to protect theses worthless maggots? You don't know a thing about anyone on Cocoon!"

James sighs as he says," You're even more deluded then I thought Mateus, and you really don't have a shred of goodness in your heart! Because if you did, you would understand that its unforgivable for you to commit genocide regardless to whom its committed to!

" Link nods as the Master Sword glows and the Tri-Force of Courage on his hand shines brightly before he says,

" Yes fiend, we will protect all innocent life in the universe regardless of how close we know them! For we all share the belief that every good life is precious! Tri-Force Slash!"

With this Link fires a beam of light in the shape of the Tri-Force to paralyze Mateus briefly before he then proceeds to unleash a barrage of sword strikes that damage Mateus even further! As link ends his combo his opponent staggers back in pain before he says,"

Every single life, equally important you say? Don't make me laugh! Equality is just a term made to comfort the weak! There will always be winners and losers, and the losers will always suffer! That is natural law, and the weak are the truly foolish ones to think they can take what they can't have!

" Aqua then says," So your saying that it's wrong for the have not's to wish for a better future? No, just because someone is not as lucky or naturally talented it does not mean that they have to expect never ending suffering! Mateus, your wicked ways are coming to a end here! Your selfish ambitions won't harm anyone else!"

Mateus then has his power explode before he says," ENOUGH! It's my destiny to rule over all life in this dimension and beyond! Subjects will never be able to surpass there ruler, its a matter of the roles in society! I underestimated your powers, but you can't save anyone, including your self! Yes, ill blast you all to hell, where you will suffer for eternity!

Absolute Rule!

" With this Mateus slams the ground with his scythe before dark energy explodes out of the entire area, and red energy beams appear all around are heroes! Vincent steps back as he says," To think he could summon such power in a instant, he is more formidable then I though!

" Mateus then laughs madly as he says,"

Yes, YES! I alone will rule this universe, not one of you Enji, nor can my so called comrades of the Zannacross Empire will stand against me for long! I will rule everything, for my ambition surpasses all! Wriggle in despair worms! " With that the energy blasts all start to rain down before Aqua gets determined and her magical energy flares up before she says,"

We won't amuse you any longer Mateus! Ghost Drive!"

With that Aqua in a instant flash steps around the area, and seems to be moving so fast there is countless versions of her as they are all casting the Reflega defense spell countless times in succession, and to her foe's shock, being fast enough to block every incoming attack! Mateus snarls in rage as he says,"

Damn you Enji, you won't take form me what should be mine! Huh?" Aqua then appears in the top of the area as she points her Rain Fall sword at Mateus and says,"

Oh I won't deny you what you have due Mateus. Let's see how you like confronting the full force of your own malice! "

With that all of the energy her barriers absorbed flows in to her kantana, before she unleashes a massive blast of blue energy, that plows in to the mortified villain before he can react, and blast him through the wall!

Mateus emerges, now with burnt marks on his face chest and arms before he says,

" You warriors of light, you will never win! Even if you defeat me, the forces of darkness will come out victorious! You can never prevail, the power of the dark side, is fueled by the unending hatred of mortals! Your feeble light can never hope to shine through that darkness!

"Doug then bursts at Mateus as his fist glows with energy and he says," Oh shove it all ready jackass! You mocked us for saying you heard the same heroic speeches again and again? Well, I heard even MORE of you bad guys rant on again and again and I am more then a little sick of it! I don't' care how "futile" are battles are! I want to live, and ill keep shutting up idiots like you till I can! So shut the hell up! Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With this Doug smashes Mateus in the gut before instantly appearing in the air and bashing Mateus back down to the ground again hard! As the entire building trembles from the impact Mateus staggers as he gets back up and says," No, I won't allow this to happen! I won't me made a fool of again! Huh?

" He then sees Firion charging at him as all of his weapon's glow red and the heavily armed Enji says,"

Its to late for that, you were a fool the moment you thought you could make everything serve you! Your nothing but a blight to existence, so be gone Mateus Palmeica!

Fervid Braver! "

With this Firion attacks Mateus with all of his weapons, and ending his combo with a stab to the heart! But even this won't make Mateus quite as he grasps his staff scythe cross tightly and says,"

No, I refuse to submit to the likes of you! I won't let even death stop me! No matter what, I will keep coming, till my ambitions are realized!

"Yamamoto then sighs as he says,

" Enough! Everyone is sick of your jabbering Zannacross scum! No matter how much you try, you will never win! Your power is far inferior to what you think it is no matter how much of hell you can command!"

Mateus glares at the Enji Master and says," Arrogant old man, you dare look down on me when you have barley done anything at all? Not even hell can break me, you're all going to wish you never defied me! Ill show you, that the power of the dark side is endless!" With that he spinds his wepond around before darkness exlodes and various Neroclacous and other monsters appear in the sky all around the hero's! Mateus just laughs and says," HAHAHA! See, see how pointless it is! My forces are endless, so ready to give up yet?

huh? What, is this?" All of a sudden pillars of fire blast out all around Eden Hall before another pillar of fire blasts out of the long bearded warrior of light's sword before he says

," Your going to wish you were not so foolish. I have not taken many actions in this battle, because I was storing up power to finish off a stubborn foe like you in one swift stroke! Now its time you feel the TRUE flames of hell! Ennetsu Jigoku!"

With that Yamamoto instantly unleashes a massive blast of fiery energy that roasts all of the monsters and the shocked Mateus at once and consumes the demon tyrant in flames!

Everyone sees Mateus scream in pain as he says,"Uboooar! Who, who the hell are you guys? Don't, you realize just how pointless it is to defy destiny?

" He struggles to move out of the flames as he says,

" Even now, your fate is sealed! Even now, the I'Cie will complete are master plan! You can't stop anything! The war of the gods, the war of light and darkness has only one conclusion!

" Doug just rolls his eyes and says,

" God damn it! Just, shut, UP! Masako!"

With this Doug unleashes a powerful yellow energy blast as James at the same time says,

" Yes, I will agree with Doug on this, just be gone all ready! Maximum Eraser Arrow! "

With this the Quincy styled Enji unleashes a massive blue energy blast as it merges with Doug's attack, and blasts at Mateus even harder! The former emperor screams in pain as he says," Damn it all! To think I was defeated by the likes of you, not once, nor twice, by trice! All of you, all of you will soon know how, GRAHAH!"

With this Mateus is blasted right out of Eden Hall, and then through Cocoon's sky itself before everyone sees a massive explosion rock Cocoon! As the sound ends Doug grins and says," Finally, some peace and quiet! Seriously, what the hell does Ubooar even mean? Man, out of all the baddies who loved talking about themselves he almost ranked up there with Weil! Hah, and now he got what Weil got to!

" Firion nods and says," At last, once more his evil desires are vanquished, and hopefully this time it was for good!

" Sonic wags his finger in his favorite pose and says,"

Well, it was one wild ride but another creep bites the dust! Guess that means we won today!

" Aqua gets troubled as she says," Not quite Sonic, we still don't know what happened to Lighting and the other I'Cie remember? I hope they are all right, now that Mateus is no longer in are way we have to find them right now! I just hope we defeated enough of the Zannacross forces to thwart there plan.

"Vincent shrugs and says," Now that Mateus is defeated, all that is left is to insure that Dysley joins him. And, even if he is a powerful Fal'Cie, he will go down regardless."

Yamamoto then walks forward and says,

" Never the less, we must see to it that this conflict is ended as quickly as possible. Mateus, Nightmare and the others wanted the Fal'Cie to have there goals met no matter the cost, and that means we have to insure that does not happen!

" Mario nods and says,"

Don't worry mister Enji Master, we won't let that a happen! I know Ben and the others will do everything they can to make sure the bad guys fail!" Yoshi then looks around and says,

" Yoshi knows Ben is stronger then the bad guys, but, that Nightmare guy looked even more super evilly strong then he was on are world! I hope Ben is ok.

" James is about to say something before they all hear a chuckle and none other then Ben says,

" Oh Nightmare was more then a little stronger Yoshi, but don't worry, he was not strong enough to take us down!"

With that everyone turns to the left as they see Ben, Cloud and Shinryudramon all land on the ground! Tifa at once looks relived as she says,

" Cloud! You're all ok?" Cloud nods and says,

" Fine enough Tifa. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but Night-Terror was even more difficult to take down then expected. Even so, we were able to pull through." Aqua nods and says," Sorry to leave the hard part to you three, but, at least it all came together in the end.

" Ben sighs and says," More or less. There was, a few unexpected twists, but, now is not the time. Sorry to keep you all waiting."

Doug grins and says,

It's all good. We ran in to that Mateus punk again, and owned him after some hassle. Even got Master Yamamoto, Aeris and Golbez free in the process."

Shinryudramon chuckles and says," That's great! All of are friends are ok despite the bad guys sneakily tricks!"

Ben gets worried as he says," Almost all of them Shinryudramon, where is Lighting Hope and the others?"

Link looks around and says," Before the start of are fight that Mateus warped the I'Cie away, saying something along the lines of being forced to confront there destiny!"

Cloud gets a alarmed look and says,"

What? Damn, what ever is behind all of this are enemies will clearly do what ever it takes to get what they want. I hope Ezan Squall and the others were able to run in to them."

A second later a voice says,

" Better put your hopes on something else Cloud, because we have not seen them either."

Everyone then sees Ben's rival and his squad plus Aeris land on the right part of the remains of the area before Cloud says,"

Aeris, Ezan, everyone, what happened?

" Ezan masks the pain he is in and says,

" Its another long story that does not have time to be heard now Cloud, but the gist of it is that we got, delayed, and progressed no further then you.

" Ben sighs and says," Damn, then we have no time to waste. If this is the top of the capital of Cocoon, then where else could that annoying Fal'Cie have taken them? Huh?"

Everyone then feels the ground shake before a pillar of light blasts out in the distance before Aeris says,"

Well, if we looked everywhere on the top, might as well start from the bottom.

Golbez nods and says," Yes, I sense a powerful holy power coming from deep below. That may be where the source of this conflict is."

Ben nods and says," Well then, if that is the case lets get a move on! The show's not over till all of the main actors in this twisted show take there final bow, so its time to give them there cue that its there swan song!"

Ezan nods as he tightens his fist and says,

" Yes, the mission will be completed, and anyone who stands in the way of that, will meet there judgment without expectation."

Ben sees Ezan look troubled and says," Ezan, you ok?"

The sliver haired man just looks at his hands before turning around and saying,

" Its nothing, don't lose site of what is important!" With that his magical energy flares up before he promptly jumps of the building. Aeris sees Ben looking confused and winks before saying,"

Don't worry, its important, but he will be fine. Come on guys, lets make sure the I'Cie are able to be free of this madness at last."

Ben nods before he says," Sounds like a plan Aeris. Theses Fal'Cie are as deluded as they come, but its time they realize they are not going to have there way! Ready guys?"

Mario, Sonic and the others all nod in agreement and the group of good guys all proceed to fallow Ezan and head to aid there I'Cie friends now that all of there current enemies would appear to have been beaten. However, now its time to change are view to the I'Cie themselves, to see just how badly they need the Enji and the others help!

* * *

And with this we once more turn the scene to where we last left off with Lightng and the others last chapter, with them facing the wrath of the fatalistic deranged deformed Orphan! And it would seem that despite its, abnormal form, it contains more then a little wallop as at the moment Sazh is firing bullet after bullet at Orphan's left angelic face, only for the bullets to melt harmlessly on impact and for the Fal'Cie to respond by waving its hand, and causing a surge of light to blast the dual welding man in to the wall! Vanille, Hope, and Fang all fire various magic spells at there enemy only for Orphan to snicker and say,"

Come I'Cie, if you expect to pull through this ordeal you will have to come at me with more power then that! Vile Exploitation!

" With that its right clawed hand releases dark acid like mist that instantly consumes the incoming magic spells! As Orphan laughs and tries to smash the I'Cie Fang dodges the smash and says," You just are craving a beat down eh Orphan? Find, after all we have had to put up with because of you ill be MORE then happy to oblige!

" With that she jumps up and brings down her spear on Orphan's right hand, only for Orphan to move faster then she expected and grab it in its hand and say," Foolish child, your power is not as grand as you assume! You shawl pay for time and again failing to expect your role! Chains of Torment!"

With that golden cables come out of Orphan's back to bind Fang in an instant, and thrash her hard around the room! As Fang screams in pain Orphan says," You are the most stubborn of the lot, if you had not been so defiant to your destiny, then all of this pain would not have had to occur! You brought this misery on your self I'Cie, for clinging on to your defective human desires!

" Lighting then grips her Blaze Edge sword tightly before saying,

" Oh so sorry to anger you Orphan, but we won't discard what makes us human just to please you! This is who we are, and we will fight to the end to show you that we alone decide are fate! You have no right to treat all of us as your pawns! No matter what, you and the Fal'Cie will no longer pull are strings! Army of One!"

Lighting then charges right for Orphan's central head to prepare to attack before Orphan has all of its eyes narrow as it says,

" A true puppet master needs no strings to control its tools. You can not break the chain of fate that is bound to you, no matter how much you struggle you will never escape fate! Now, see how truly hopeless your desires are! Consummate Darkness!"

With this Oprhan has a orb of darkness form right in front of Lighting to catch her, and consume her before she is subjected to having painful energy blasted in to her! The Fal'Cie delights at hearing Lighting's pain as it says,"

Have no right? Pathetic human, we Fal'Cie have EVERY right to move its tools as it sees fit! Its are purpose to guide the cosmos to its rightful destiny, even if the ones that populate it can not expect it! And the only true destiny for mankind is to be erased entirely, for that is the only solution to there miserable existence!

Yes, us Fal'Cie, humanity, everything will be erased so that this broken existence will end! We created Cocoon, we gave you humans your paradise, and now we shawl guide this world we created to its final destination!

"Snow then gets angry as he gives his foe the middle finger and says,

" Screw you Orphan! I don't care what you Fal'Cie think, total genocide is NOT the path anyone but you murderous freaks want! Glacier Fist!

"With this Snow's fist flows before he punch's the air in front of him, and unleashes a massive spiked icy fist at Orphan with enough power to cause it to release its grip on Fang and Lighting! As the two women jump back Orphan tightens its fist and says,"

Bah, what you humans desires are is irrelevant. Your actions are illogical, and have caused an unending cycle of misery to spin in this dimension! You are unable to resolve this problem, only the glorious Maker can truly fix this mess!

"Hope gets annoyed and says,"

What makes you think your Maker can fix everything? If she was so great, how did things get so bad in the first place? Whoa!"

Orphan slams the ground with its fist and says," SLIENCE! You humans understand nothing! The Maker departed because it saw things in harmony. However, you humans and your unsavory desires, your irrational passions caused that harmony to erode and decay, and we are tried of watching you live on in such a worthless manner! The Maker will come, when she sees that this existence is broken beyond repair! So come, be the banner that will end this disgusting page in history! Merciless Judgment!"

With this Orphan raises out of the ground , and tries to crush the I'Cie with its large sword like body! As Lighting just manages to avoid being crushed and sees the others have managed to escape as well she glares at Orphan and says,"

When will you get it through your head that things are not as bad as you think they are Orphan! Its because you have no hope for anything that you can't see any future other then death!"

Orphan responds with,"

There is no future for you humans! We seen your actions for a long time, and its quite clear you will in time destroy everything out of your irate passions! So we will reset everything first, so that a proper better existence can be born!

"Lighting has her energy explode as she says," No, we will show you that we can build are own future on are own! This is the strength of are own power! Come Odin!

"With that Lighting once more summons her Eidolon avatar to her side and the others fallow her lead before summoning all of there own Eidolon's shortly after! However, Orphan just snickers in disgust as it says,"

Bah, your Eidolon's will not change a thing. They were given to you by us to help sharpen your skills, and make sure you complete your tools! They can't help you change your destiny I'Cie! "

Fang gets determined as she jumps on Bahamut says,"

That's what you think Orphan! Time to see what we really can do! Megaflare!

"With this she and the rest of the I'Cie unleash there most powerful attacks at once, but as the six energy attacks head for Orphan the living core of Cocoon has its eyes glow and it says," Its time you learn, that will alone can not change how things are!

Dies Irae! "

With that Orphan puts his hands together and energy explodes around it before it fires a massive red and white energy blast to counter the incoming attacks! Orphan then snickers and says," Even if we must destroy you fools, we WILL have are desire met, and the true path of existence will be realized!"

Lighting then gets determined as she says,

" Save it, we are tired of hearing what you think must be done! We are not just fighting on will, but the desire to protect what we believe in! "

Hope nods and says,"

That's right, your going to have to expect Orphan, that despite how long you have been watching us, your expectations of us are not absolute! We will surpass what you expect for us, and live on! Because we have the strength to live that clearly surpasses how much you want to live! "

With that all six of the I'Cie unleash more power in to there attacks, and push back Orphan's blast! This causes the celestial foe to get shocked and says,"

What, is this?"

Snow grins and says," This is the depths of are power Orphan, the true strength of heroes! Now eat it!"

With that the six unleash all of there strength, and its enough to blast through there foe's attack, and hit Orphan dead on! A massive explosion breaks out and parts of the room explode! As the explosion fades Hope grins and says,"

All right, we did it! Hey wait, I thought we did not want to kill Orphan, because now all of Cocoon is going to fall?

" Sazh gets tense as he says," It's a tricky situation we are in, die or, well, die.

" Vanille then takes a deep breath and says,

" We just have to hope the path we are taking is for the best, because, in the end, all anyone can do is believe in yourself and stick to it! Huh? Oh no!" Everyone then hears a unwanted manic laugh before none other then Orphan says,

" That's the best you humans can do to justify your actions? It's the best you can do to believe in what you want to believe? Pathetic! "With this out of the smoke rises Orphan, who only looks slightly damaged from the previous attacks, and said damages seem to be recovering! Lighting gets alarmed as she says," What, it can self recover? "

Orphan has holy energy form around its odd form before it says,

" At this level of power, you can not do anything but sputter around in confusion brought on by your own emotions! Witness the power brought on by true unwavering devotion! Progenitorial Wrath! "

With that Orphan raises higher in the air, before it unleashes a explosion of holy energy that is so powerful that it destroys all of the Eidolon 's and severely wounds all of the I'Cie! As they are all blasted in to the wall so hard that they leave dents only Fang has the strength to keep standing as Orphan laughs madly and says,"

It is amusing despite your confusion you can weld such strength through sheer will. Have you ever paused to consider are reason to make I'Cie of men? We Fal'Cie are crafted of a single purpose, and granted massive, if finite power to that end. But with men, with mortals its not so. Men dream, aspire, and through indomitable will achieve the impossible time and again through out history. Your power is beyond measure and its both your most useful and dangerous aspect. We make I'Cie that can ideally weld such strength. Through you we obtain freedom from bondage. And now your Focus alone remains. Deny it and all will be for naught. Cocoon's sacrifice and that of Grand Pulse as well. "

With that Orphan's right hand glows black before it instantly fires a beam of energy at Vanille, and causes her to scream out in pain! Fang gets worried and says,

" NO! Let her go!" Orphan just cackles and says," Yes, if we summon the Maker, we will be granted the chance to start everything again! All of are sins, absolved, and existence will begin anew! Submit I'Cie, become Ragnarok and lead us in to the light of true salvation!

" With that it blasts Vanille even harder and she is blasted in to the air only to be blasted downward before Fang says,"

Enough, stop it all ready!"

Orphan responds with," We have no need of flawed I'Cie defect!"

Fang turns bitter and says," Who yah calling bitter? Orphan, I, ill do it ill destroy you!

" The female white face looks at Fang and smiles before saying,"

Ragnarok, the will to guide a world unto oblivion. Can you bear the sin of are salvation?"

Fang clutches her fist and says," You heard me I said ill do it! "

Vanille hears this and despite the pain says,"

No Fang! I am fine, really! You can't forget are promise! We promised to save Cocoon, we promised! Huh?" Fang then points her spear at her friend and says,' I maid another promise too, to protect my family! Sometimes Vanille, you got to choose!"

With that she charges at Vanille, only for Snow to intercept her and grab her spear!

Fang gets enraged and says," Back off idiot! Ah!"

Sazh then grabs her from behind as he says,"

This ain't the time to be losing it lady!

" Fang responds with," You to eh?"

Lighting and Hope get in front of there red haired friend and says,"

What do you gain from hurting Vanille? We are in this together Fang!"

Fang responds with," Shut up, all of you shut up! This is my Focus, and no one is going to stop me! Cocoon, the uivurse, EVERYTHING! I don't care about anything but Vanille, and ill do what ever it takes to save my family! So get out of my way!

"With that she unleashes a explosion of power that blasts all of her allies away! This blast hits them so hard, that it creates a blinding flash of light and when it fades, Fang and Vanille are shocked to see that there four comrades are now zombie like Cie'th!

Vanille then gets horrified and says," NO! The attack, it hit them so hard, that it cause them to become Cie'th"?

Fang gets dismayed as she sees the Cie'th stagger around and says

," Why, why did you get in my way! Is this what you wanted to happen? Everything I touch, no matter what ends up in ruin! "

Vanille gets on her knees and says,

" No, after everything we went through, it can't end like this!

" Orphan laughs even harder then before as it says,

" And yet it will! See now, how futile life is? Life, is only one path of despair and pain! It only brings suffering to exist, so there for existence itself is a sin! Now do you see, how futile clinging on to life is I'Cie!"

With this the Cie'th surround Fang and begin to pummel her hard and as she gets thrashed repeatedly she just takes it with a look of despair as she says,'

Guess I deserved it after what I did. Are they my sins to bear for desiring salvation? No, what was the point, of all of this? I can't take it anymore, I just want it all to end now! Yes, let it all end, forever! RAHH!"

With this the Focus mark on Fang's shoulder glows before it unleashes a surge of power to blast away the Cie'th! Fang then screams in pain as her power explodes before Orphan looks excited and says,

" Yes, YES! Salvation is born of sacrifice- miracles born of misery! From shattered shards a new crystal legend shawl arise!

And at last, the time has come! Face me Ragnarok!"

With that Fang begins to transform, till her clothes burn away, her hair grows long and wild and turns red, she grows demonic ears, her skin turns blue and she grows a tail! As she howls with rage and unleashes an explosion of power she seems to at last become the Ragarok the Fal'Cie have wanted! Vanille gets dismayed and says,"

No, give them back, give my friends back!"

With this Fang howls with rage before she in a flash goes to punch Orphan, only to be repelled by a green barrier that instantly forms around it! However Fang just gets ever more furious and continues to punch it again and again! Orphan just looks delighted as it says,

" Yes, let anger be your strength! Despair, despair and save us all! " With this Fang jumps up, and head buts the barrier with enough force to shatter it! It then jumps back and hunches over like a wiled animal before it clutches its fist! Orphan then says," Lo, the day of wrath has come!

" Vanille then puts her hands together and says,"

No, anger did not drive us to this point, we just had things worth fighting for! Fang, remember what you truly care about!"

Fang is about to charge at Orphan, till she grasps her head in pain, and says,"

Vanille, RAHH!" With that a flash of energy envelopers her, and when it fades she is no longer in her Ragnarok state! Orphan looks outraged as it says,

" NO! Yet again, how many times must you inferior beings fail! We won't be denied any longer, we WILL have are salvation!"

With this the left half of Orphan fires a beam of white energy at Fang, and seems to heal the nearly dead women! As she opens her eyes and looks at her hands she says," What, I nearly though I was, AHHH!"

With this the right half of Orphan unleashes a blast of lighting at Fang to damage her before the energy forms chains around her, and she is hurled in to the air in front of Orphan and frozen in place! Orphan blasts at her as it says,"

You will not die, till you complete your role I'Cie! Retake the form of Ragnarok, deliver us that which we have too long been denied! You will not know peace, you will not die, or live, till you fufill your DESTINY!"

With that Orphan releases a blast of energy so strong that it blasts the lower half of Fang to ashes! However Orphan instantly heals the damage, and then attacks again in a brutal cycle of near death and revival as Fang yells in pain and says,"

What, what do you want? "

Orphan responds with,

" How stupid are you human? Steep yourself in hatred! Let it infuse your soul with the strength that it craves! You still don't have enough hate, you still are not enlightened to the truth! "

It then eyes Vanille standing up before it grins and says," It would seem, that your true awakening thus requires a offering of even greater pain, of ultimate despair! And we can more then process that requirement!"

Its eyes glow and Fang turns to Vanille and says,"

Vanille, run!" Her friend says," No, I swore I would not run away any more! I rather fight and lose then give up without even trying!

" Orphan laughs and says," That desire to do something despite what a end, a desire to do what your heart commands you to no matter the result, that is the ultimate sin of mortals! You can try and fight, but it will cost you everything! You have no power to escape fate! The only thing you can do is, GUHH

!" Orphan is interrupted when all of a sudden a blast of golden energy blasts down from the ceiling and slices its right hand off!

Orphan snarls in rage as it says," What, what is this?"

All of a sudden it hears a voice chuckle before the same voice says,"

The only thing we can do? I think you forget another option, blasting a way to are own future! Your finished Fal'Cie!"

With that a barrage of various energy attacks rain down, and bombard Orphan, nearly blasting it to pieces! At once Ben, Ezan, and the rest of the group land down around Orphan before Ben says," Well, looks like we just made it to the party.

" Doug nods and says," And man, what a ugly party! "

Orphan's right face glares at Ben and says,"

Ben Auro, and the rest of the Enji Knights? What happened to, AHH!"

Ben instantly blasts Orphan in the face with a golden energy sword wave to slice its nose off before he grins and says," What happened? We kicked your allies buts and now we are going to promptly do that to you, Dysley? Man, I thought you were disturbing to look at before!"

Vanille looks relived as she says,"

Ben, everyone you made it! That thing is Orphan, it merged with Barthandelus and Eden!

" Ezan looks at the mangled Fal'Cie and says," So, this is the suicidal Fal'Cie that is the source of the conflict? Its, far from the divine being that I expected

." Orphan snarls with rage as it tries to patch up the many holes and explosions breaking out all over its body as it says,"

You humans have no idea what the true face of salvation is! No matter how much strength you warriors of light have your still powerless to change the fate of existence!

"Ben then powers up and says," Oh yah? We will see about that. Orphan, you caused so many to suffer just because of your insanity and it ends now! Senkai!

" With that Ben has the Star Sword glow before countless golden energy swords form and hover around Orphan before the Fal'Cie laughs and says,"

HAhaha, so called hero, still think you can change what can not be changed?"

Ben narrows his eyes and says," Yup, because I have a much bigger imagination then you Orphan! Now, after all of the judgments you have forced on the humans you loath, time you get judged yourself! Divine Millennia Slash!"

With that Ben wastes no time and have the swords all collide in to Orphan, before it yells as its consumed with a explosion that blasts the walls and ceiling down! It seems Orphan is damaged hard enough to release Fang and Link catches her before he says,

" Well, it seems this fiends madness is about to come to a halt."

Ben nods and says," Yah, we went through enough grief thanks to this thing so no sense wasting any more time on it." Fang groans in pain and says," You, you Enji were able to pull it off after all. But it's to late, the others, the others all ready paied the price of my stupidity. I, huh?"

All of a sudden a stream of cure magic heads in to her before a voice says,"

Miracles out of misery? You got to be kidding me."

Another voice says," Yah Fang, who would be dumb enough to swallow down that croak? "Everyone turns to see Sazh and Hope walking up before Vanille says,"

Guys, your ok! Is this a dream? Oh?"

She then turns around and sees Lighting and Snow, all looking normal walking up as Lighting says,"

Sure, we all had better weeks, but we will pull through and see this to the end!

"Fang weakly says," But, you all became Cie'th! "

Sazh shrugs and says,"

Seemed like it was just more Fal'Cie smoke and mirrors. He was using illusions to trick you, and make us attack you with magic."

Snow grins and says," Yah, but are pals welcomed arrival shook us free! Still, sorry you had to go it alone.

" She then hands Fang her spear, and Fang gets to her feet as she says

," Second time now, but, glad that's no longer the case.

" Vanille then looks around and says," But, where were you guys?"

Lighting says," I, felt trapped in my own body. Somewhere cold and dark, just thinking about everything that happened till now. Then, we had a glimpse of the future." Snow nods and says,

" And it was like, everyone was smiling and happy. "Lighting nods and says," You were with us to Fang. We will finish this together.

" Vanille smiles and says

" That's right, we promised right? The brand of an I'Cie, the symbol of the focus we all faced, the mark of the fate we all shared, and the proof of the promise we all made. No matter who tries to stop us, we will pull through!"

Snow clutches his fist and says,"

Got that right, because hero's never die! Come on guys, we have a world to save!

" Hope nods and says," Yes, if we have the power to destroy Cocoon we also have the power to save it! Orphan, you say you want your day of wrath? Well, it's coming right up!

" Sazh nods and reloads his guns as he says,"

Time to give the people, what they really want. "

Ben nods and says," Its been one hell of a ride, but looks like we are at the end at last. Oh? Sigh, well, just about. "

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance as he hears a voice of maniacal laughter blast out of the smoke, before another explosion blasts up, proceeded by a column of light appearing! A new young voice then says," Wretched Enji, your prolonging salvation and it will just bring you even more misery!"

With this the light fades, and everyone can see the same middle face of Orphan from before, only now a golden wheel with various faces is spinning around it and its previously closed eyes are now open!

Sonic just whistles and says," Oh man, I don't even know what to call that thing."

Fang narrows her eyes and says," That ladies and jets, would seem to be Orphan 's true form!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says," Looks like a pansy for being such a source of misery. Perfect, we can trash it in time for dinner!"

Orphan narrows its eyes and says in a young male voice the words of,

" Humans, you always have and always will overreach your selves!

"Lighting gets back in to a fighting stance and says,"

No Orphan, we have overreached you and the Fal'Cie!"

Orphan responds with,"

Is that so?" Lighting nods and says,

" You don't believe in anything, you gave up on life before you were ever born! Sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside waiting for someone to come and destroy you. Sure, you think of the end of the world as salvation and the return of your precious Maker. All you care about is deaths' release! So take it, and leave the rest of us alone! We don't think like that. When we think there is no hope left , we keep looking till we find some more. Maybe Cocoon, maybe even the entire universe is beyond saving but its are home and we will protect it or die trying! We live, to make the impossible possible! That is are Focus!

"Orphan yells in laughter as it says,' HAHAHAHA! More, even MORE of your stupidity! It's overwhelmingly disgusting! You just think you can wish something and make it true, paint a pretty delusion over the true reality! But it's all utter nonsense! All you mortals do by continuing this broken existence is cause more degeneration, more reckless erosion, till the universe is at the state that it is! You may think you can do better, but you can not! Mortals have proved there limits, and its time that EVERYTHING is purged, so that a more perfect worthwhile existence can be created! It's the only true salvation to the universe! "

Ben gets outraged as he says,

" Look at you, suppose to be protecting humanity when your desire is just absolute destruction! You dare call your self holy when your actions are the ultimate sin against life?

" Orphan smiles and says,"

Don't think you know better then me human, I watched humanity longer then the life times of all of you put together! It may be a sin to kill, but even so it's a far greater sin to let misery continue! Yes, life only brings sin, and pain. There for, it's the ultimate mercy to grant the entire universe release from such pain! Its divine will!

" Aeris looks horrified as she says,"

You, you don't understand the will of the angels at all Orphan! I was brought back to life by the celestial one Minerva because she wanted me to help save this universe you really think your Maker wants to be brought back through a bloody massacre? You really think you're the ones that are truly right when you aid with the Zannacross Empire, the ultimate embodiment of evil?

"Ben nods and says,

" Cosmos herself talked to us directly, and she has cleared shown that despite its flaws she still wants this universe to be saved! Don't try and pass off you being in the right Orphan, Cosmos and the celestial ones share are desire to protect this universe as well!

"Orphan responds with," And your point is? It does not matter if Cosmos and all of the Celestial ones thinks this dimension has worth, all it means is that even the supreme being of light has been corrupted by the emotions and struggles of you humans!

We Fal'Cie were created by the angels, to monitor and guide existence to its proper path, even if are creators themselves have fallen off that path! However, are Maker, the celestial one Lindzei shared are outlook, and saw how broken existence had become. Yes, the time to act is now, to bring about ultimate salvation! "

Ezan glares at Orphan and says," So you call destroying all life and siding with the forces of evil salvation? Your one of the biggest hypocrites I seen Fal'Cie!"

Orphan snickers and says,

" Bah, good, evil, those are terms you mortals created human! Salvation for this dimension does not mean salvation for mortals, it means purifying existence, and returning this realm to its original state! Thus, all sin will be erased, and it will once more be pure!

"Cecil is disgusted as he says,"

You call such a action pure? Your goals and that of Zannacross are one and the same!"

Orphan responds with ,

" No, true salvation will insure Zannacross will never cause disharmony again. After all, with all life destroyed, the powers of darkness will starve. Don't you mortals realize by now you are to blame for everything? Chaos Zannacross Necron acted the way he did because of the sins of man, you humans embrace sin and thus demons and the rest of the forces of evil form from it.

Even if Zannacross is stopped, even if the Shin Emperor of Darkness and all of his forces are destroyed the threat will not be over, not as long as you mortals exist! And that is because new evil will forever be born out of the darkness of your hearts! Do you deny that your weaknesses are your own worse enemies! That as long as this state of existence continues there will be those who hate and bring pain on one another for what ever reason Enji?"

Ben is about to say something before he pauses and says,"

Well, your not, totally wrong I guess. Unless a true perfect utopia exists for every single living thing, there will be conflicts. "

Golbez nods and says," Light and shadow lives in every living soul, and even the most enlightened ones with upmost control over there emotions are not entirely pure.

Vincent then says," Sometimes it does seem like are very planets despise are existence. Its like how the Weapons back on are world saw humans as a disease. "

Orphan laughs and says,

" See, SEE? You can't even deny my logic is correct! As long as this tainted world exists it will just be one of endless wars and suffering till everything is destroyed! The only solution to this, is to purge all corruption, and restart the universe, and create perfect life forms pure of all darkness, and all emotions that lead to sin!

Sonic roles his eyes and says,"

Man, that's one crazy dream you have there robo wheel! But, fat chance your going to have your wish, and even if by some change it does come true you're sounding like creating more of a cold robotic society then what even Egg man keeps talking about!"

Ben nods and says,

" Sonic is right, you're the most delusional of all Orphan! To create a life of no emotions, is to create a lifeless existence! If you Fal'Cie really have watched us humans for so long then you must have stopped taking your job seriously a LONG time ago if you can't even realize that to live is to feel, to want, to desire, and to feel all sorts of things ranging from joy to despair, happiness to hatred! I am not about to say that its just find to sin, to do evil acts and all of that. But, I understand quite well that we are not perfect, we all make mistakes and some times slip up! However, we learn form are mistakes and correct them. And, if we mess up to badly, then others learn from it and see just why it's a bad thing. That's what history is, we learn from are mistakes and try not to repeat them to create a better existence! Little by little, we can evolve to understand what works, and understand each other to make sure we don't repeat tragedy's again and again!

" Kirby nods and says," That's right you meanie, working together as friends we can make a world that's worth living where you can eat and sleep in peace so there is no reason to just destroy everything!

"Orphan forms a deranged look as it says,"

You are all, PATHTHIC! How outrageously naïve a comeback, your statements are just foolish hope that your actions will matter, when the truth is that nothing you do will cause any worthwhile change to the state of the universe wither you are victorious in this war of light and darkness or not! I know all to well about history Ben Auro, and history repeats itself! Desire to bring true evolution gives way to your weakness and sinful impulses, it always does!

You humans think your evolution is such as a drill spiraling upward forever, when the stark reality of the situation is that its drilling in a circle, repeating itself ad nausea till it will burn itself out and destroy everything! The chance for atonement, for redemption is far past for this era! The only solution, the final solution is to purge everything and restart from the build up! So if you truly want to save the universe, then admit the futility of your life's!"

Doug just yawns and says,

" God damn it, your so one noted that your freaking putting me to sleep power face! Think your logic is superior Fal'Cie? Guess what, I don't care how logical your argument is I still don't give a damn! And that's because even if are lives are flawed, I don't care, I still feel like living! We may be doomed to keep fighting, but I always did love a good fight! You call us hopeless, but I see it as being stubborn till we find a good enough path and stick through it!"

Ben chuckles and says

," Nice one Doug. He is right Orphan, you may see living in this universe as a hopeless affair but we are not going to just expect defeat and give up, even against are own emotions! That's because we all have more hope then you Fal'Cie, we have hope for the future, and believe that we are fighting for something that can become more then a foolish fantasy! So many people have died to see this dream become a reality, and naïve or not I will do what ever it takes to insure that what we are fighting for is not for nothing! So give it up Orphan, you will never have your way! No one is left to aid you, you have lost!"

Orphan snarls and says," No, it's not over yet! I won't let you stupid deluded mortals and your supreme arrogance cause the purge of all distortions to be delayed any further! You can't escape the destiny of this universe, ill make you see just how futile your struggles are once and for all!"

With that Orphan has a holy aura explode out of it before Ben and the others brace themselves and Ben says," So your going to drag this out till the end eh? Typical, but better be ready for a shock because after everything I am not losing to a baby faced orb with a wheel! Huh, what the, Ah!"

Out of no where Orphan has white energy tendrils blast out of the faces of its wheel in a flash, and try and grab the group before it! Ben dodges the incoming grab, only for the two tendrils to go through the ground, and grab him from behind!

Sazh sees this and says," What the, oh hell no! It's like when that Fal'Cie Atima made US in to I'Cie!"

Orphan laughs madly as it says," Yes, YES! I don't need to beat you, only configure you to your proper use! You can't deny the true fate of this cosmos Ben Auro, none of you can! Ill make every last one of you I'Cie, and then you will either see the proper salvation of the universe through or suffer for, AHHH!"

Orphan was just about to inflect the same I'Cie mark on Ben and the others, before Ben shows just what he thinks of this by getting fed up and having his power explode before he clutches the tendril tightly and crushes it before saying,

" Listen really hard Orphan, your not going to win, and your sure as hell not making me or any of my friends in to your tools! You keep saying we overstep are bounds when its YOU who is overstepping your bounds! You want nothing more then for everything to end because its to much for you to bare. You want nothing more then for the Maker to clean up the mess you hate because you think everything is unworthy, but it seems to me that you Fal'Cie are unworthy, and can't see the truth about everything! Well, time you learn the cold hard truth about just how distorted your reality is Orphan!

" With this Ben fires a surge of light from the Star Sword that goes through the busted tendril that tried to effect him , and blast in to Orphan, causing it to scream in pain as explosions break out all over it! Orphan 's wheel starts sparking and shattering as it says,

" No, this is impossible! A mere human, having more light then me, is utterly impossible!

" Aeris nods and says," It seems you Fal"Cie truly have had your entire sense of logic warped beyond repair, for you have failed to see why your own Maker has forsaken you, and now fail to see just how wrong you are Orphan! You think your acting to save the universe but you're doing anything but, because you forgotten just how precious life is. To try and purge what it means to live, is the ultimate sin."

Lighting nods and says," Yes, in the end your just a lost child who can't expect living without its parent. So just go to hell Orphan and spare us from your suicidal insanity all ready!

" Orphan glares at Lighting and Ben before it says,"

Never, NEVER! I won't let you continue this mockery of existence! Blast it all, that man, he said you Enji would come and insure that the final stage of life would come but it is not how it should be. But, I will make it as it should be! RAGNAROK WILL COME!"

With that its head extends out of its orb like shell and it has its neck of metal liquid launch it right for Ben's head! However Ben has had it at this point and has the Star Sword shine before saying," Quit moaning, the end is all ready hear. For you!" With that he instantly dashes forward and stabs Orphan right in the head, unleashes an explosion of light energy that blasts Orphan right through the head and blasts out of its small body! Orphan just appears dazed for a moment, before saying,"

Please, protect the universe. " Ben just glares at Orphan and says,"

Of course we will, what the hell do you think hero's do?"

To his and the others shock Orphan then smiles and says," T, thank you."

With that Orphan's head explodes, before the rest of its body fallows suit! Soon a shinning orb appears in Orphan's place, and then floats in to the sky!

Yoshi just sees the orb go and says," Um, is that it?"

Mario takes off his cap and scratches his head as he says,"

It would seem a so Yoshi. Mamma Mia, what a creepy fellow."

Aqua nods and says," How sad, it really hated life so much it wanted everything to end. And really thought what it was doing was the best course of action for the universe.

" Link sighs as he puts his Master sword away and says,"

Never the less, it saw people as nothing but undesirable tools and thought it was a act of kindness to destroy everything. I think its safe to say we did the right thing."

Sazh nods and says," Man, not only did you do the right thing but you did it with style! Thanks for helping us close the book on the Fal'Cie's control for good. Er, sorry you had to do most of the work."

Doug grins and says," No problems man, its no biggie if you guys were not up to par.

"Snow chuckles and says,"

Well, looks like it's finally over. Sarah, your true wish is fulfilled at last! Cocoon, is free, we saved Cocoon!"

Ben just grins and says," It was no picnic, and, it turned out to be one grueling battle. But, at least everything worked out ok. "

Aqua clears her throat and says,

" Um, Ben, everyone, sorry to be a downer but don't you kind of seem to be forgetting something really, really important about what we did? "

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," What are you talking about Aqua? We stopped both the Zannacross forces and Orphan from getting what they want and now, wait.

Oh hell, we were suppose to, Doh!

" Everyone then feels the ground shaking hard, before Knuckles says,"

What's going on? Is this another enemy?"

James looks around as he sees the remaining lights in the chamber go out before he says,

" No Knuckles, this is not an attack, it's a power outage! Remember that Orphan is suppose to be the power source to the other Fal"Cie, and keeps Cocoon in orbit?"

Ben chuckles nervously as he says," Er, kind of forgot that when the freak was trying to kill us and make us zombie slaves out of us to be honest.

" Shinryudramon gulps and says," Wait, does that mean we just did what the bad guys wanted?

" Lighting looks adamant and says," No, we choose are own fate. Orphan and the members of the Zannacross Empire wanted us to destroy Orphan and kill Cocoon, but we have instead librated them from being slaves, and saved them all from a massacre!"

Ezan gets annoyed and says," I hate to ruin your sense of accomplishment Lighting, but liberating them only to have them die is not much to feel good about! "

Vanille then puts her hands together in a prayer like position and says,"

They won't die, we will survive, all of us." Doug sighs and says,

" Good faith and its brothers are good and all, but, not much good without a plan!"

Fang then gets up to Vanille and says," No, she is right, we will see this through, that's all there is to it." Ben gets a little worried and says,"

Ok seriously guys, I know your all stressed but just saying its going to be ok is not enough so if you have a real plan I would REALLY like to hear it about now before about millions of people get crushed!

" Master Yamamoto then clears his throat and says,"

We must do what we can, and quickly! Enji Knights, get ready, if need be we will have to save the people of Cocoon by halting its fall with are own hands!"

Squall nods and says," I am all ready contacting the fleet, we just might have enough time to open a net."

Ben then sighs and says," Good grief, it has to be the hard way to the very end. What ever, not about to let gravity of all things ruin my day so let's move it and, ahh!

" With this the Enji prepare to move out before they see the ground shatter beneath them and are swept up in a massive volume of air!

* * *

As they quickly see that Cocoon is all ready starting to fall fast, everyone in Cocoon as quickly realized something is not right, as both the artificial sun of Cocoon, and all of the lights in the floating mini planet go out! This causes the rest of the members of the Lylat Kingdom, including the Gundam pilots to become aware of the outcome of there comrades as Lockon sees and says,"

What the hell is going on? Did the Enji win or not?

" Sestuna responds with,

" I am not sure, but what is clear is that power readings over all of Cocoon are quickly dropping. It would seem that the city has lost all power, but what it means is not quite, huh? Tsc, you fools still won't quit?" He then has the 00 Raiser Gundam quickly dodge incoming shots before he and the others see both the Garazzo and the Gadessa charging at him before Bring laughs madly and says,

Of course we won't quit, not till you pests are all dead! "

Sestuna blocks the incoming shots and says,"

Damn you, you Innovators are lucky enough to live this long and still think you can win?"

Hiling snickers and says," We all ready won fool, Cocoon seems to be finished, and that means its time for the end of the foolish worms of this world and for the birth of a new era to begin! Now, all that is left is for you trash to burn up with the garbage dumb! So, once and for all you will, Ah!"

With that the green mobile suit's cannon arm is sliced up by a beam boomerang, before it turns and sees the Destiny Gundam, the Zeta Gundam and others coming for it! The Destiny Gundam catches its beam boomerangs as its pilot says,"

Give it up freaks, the show is over for you!

"Sestuna sighs and says,

" Shin, nice timing for you and the others to have finished wrapping up things on the west front.

"Shin chuckles and says," No problem, its time for theses buctures to pay for what they have done! I won't let you get away! Huh, what the, AH!"

All of a sudden before the Gundam pilot can have its mobile suit try and finish off its targets a pair of funnels appear in front of the Destiny Gundam and show whose side they belong to as it blasts it back! A new voice then says,

" You won't win Shin, not now or ever!"

Shin then looks up and sees a black Gundam with a backpack containing eight Dragoon class funnels, the Titan machine the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam!

Shin instantly remembers the new voice as he says,

" What the, no way, Ray, that's you?

" The Legend Gundam powers up its Bean Javelin as it says,"

That's right Shin, I thought I made it clear who's side I really was on. I am disappointed in you, you should have joined me, and helped me give true justice and enforce the will of Lord Ribbons and Master Judicar!

" Shin gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it Ray, I thought you always made sense, till you justified mass murder to innocent people!

" His former friend responds with,"

I thought you were prepared to expect what must be done for the greater good Shin, but it seems like the Enji you are held back by your weakness. A true pity, but if you won't expect the true destiny for humanity then I, Ray Za Burrel will be the one who sends you to hell!

" Shin responds with," Like hell you will! I won't let anyone get away with this, not even you! If I have to Ill kill you to if its to end this insanity

!" Bring laughs and says," Oh please, the instantly has not even started silly human! But its time you, huh?"

Ray gets in front of his fellow Titan member and says,"

That's enough, I was sent here to retrive you. We are moving forward with the next phase of the operation, so full retreat!"

Bring moans and says,"

Come on Ray, just give me a little more time and ill hear theses idiots squeal!"

Hiling sighs and says,"

Idiot, did you forget the briefing! We WILL retreat now! Or, did you forget what's going to happen if you stay around much longer around here."

Bring responds with,"

What are you, wait.

OH! Of course! HAHAHAHA! Find then, this will be even more fun. Get a last look at what you see with those senses of yours inferior beings, its going to be your last!

" With this the enemy mobile suits all start heading to the nearest Imperial Nova Crusher and Sestuna says,"

No, your not escaping now!"

Shin nods and says," That's right, I won't let you continue killing! Damn it, get out of the way!"

While the Gundam's try and pursue there foe's the Legend Gundam releases all of its funnels to barrage them with energy blasts as Ray says,

" Its no use, you all are to late to change anything. Now its time you learn what the consequences of foolishly trying to act heroic in vain! Shin, if we meet again, it will be for the last time!" With this the foe's are hit by the Nova Crusher's tractor beam and pulled back before Shin says

," Damn it, I won't let it end like this!"

Lockon sees something and says,"

Cool it, there is nothing we can do! New orders are in, this Cocoon is falling fast, and we have to do what we can to try and make sure theses morons don't die!"

Sestuna responds with,

" Understood, let's evacuate as many people as we can!"

With that the Gundam's try to do what they can to insure the people of Cocoon are not about to live there last moments.

* * *

However, like the Enji they are finding that figuring out how to do so with such short time is not going to be easy, and as we return to Ben and co the group has taken to the air and trying to figure out how to advert disaster! Ben is all ready seeing that Cocoon is falling fast and he says,"

Great, we don't have much time."

Cloud nods and says," That's clear enough. I guess we can try and move at full speed to surround Cocoon and use all of are power to lift it down gently. It won't be pretty, but it should advert the worse case scenario. "

Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Oh boy, this is going to cause back pain in the mourning, but I guess there is no choice. Lighting, you and the others hang tight and the Neo High-Wind will pick you guys up. Huh? Uh oh.

" He is dismayed to see that Lighting and the others are falling away from them, and forgot that they can't fly like the Enji and most of the others! Lighting and the others are holding each others hands as Lighting says,"

Hold on tight, we will see this through. Some how."

Snow nods and says,

" Don't worry, we WILL get through this, all of us! Right every, huh? Vanille!

" He and the others see that that Vanille and Fang have split up form them and are holding hands, as Fang turns to Vanille and says,

" You ready girl?" The red head nods and says,"

Ready. Wishes can come true, but not if you just wait for miracles. Miracles are things we make for are selves. Here and now. So, with my wish, ill create a true miracle!"

With that the I'Cie mark on both of there bodies begin to glow before light blasts out of them and blinds everyone! It also creates a shockwave powerful enough to vaporize the remaining monsters and Necrocalcous near by, and when Ben can see again, he sees a tall monster like figure that looked like Fang's previous transformation, only lager and dozens of more arms! Zidane is one of the many caught off guard as he says,"

Um, just what the hell just happened?

" Lighting gasps and says," No, the two, they combined and become the true Ragnarock!"

Ben just raises an eyebrow and says," Wait, THAT'S Ragnarock? What is it with this world and everything not looking as it's suppose to be? Wait, how did the two even fuse anyway?

"Ezan sighs and says,

" Ask questions when we have time Ben, lets just see if this is going to help or not!

" With that Ben nods before he sees the odd fusion of Fang and Vanille roar, before all of a sudden jumping out of the city, and in to Grand Pulse below! Ezan uses his Sharingan eyes to enhance his view, and sees that the being has jumped right in to a exposed pit of lava brought out by Cocoon's rapid descent!

Ezan just shrugs and says,"

I see, they just went mad. Right, let's move out before. Huh? Wait a minute, this magical energy? Hold on, they might not be finished yet.

"Everyone quickly sees Ezan is right, as from where the magma pit the fused I'Cie dived in to, an explosion of magma blasts out, with Ragnarock bursting right at Cocoon! The I'Cie monstrosity roars at the top of its lungs, and tackles the descending Cocoon head on! This causes all of Cocoon to stagger, and Cloud says,"

Amazing, is she, um, they, really strong enough to stop Cocoon's decent on there own? Now I guess it makes sense why the Fal'Cie wanted it so badly. Aeris nods and says,"

Yes, but now its working to stop there mad intentions, look!"

Everyone then sees pillars of light blast out of Ragnarok before the lava around it turns to blue crystals! Theses crystals blast out, and begin to from a, well, crystal cocoon over cocoon! And to are hero's relief, they soon see that this magic is enough to stop Cocoon from falling! A flash of light blinds everyone's sight, and when they all can see again they see that Cocoon' s crash has comes to a sudden halt, and this sudden impact to the crystal pillar that is its resting place sends countless confused citizens flying! Ben and the others brace them selves before the welder of the Star Sword sees that Cocoon is firmly in place and says,

" Well, looks like whatever they did, somehow it worked.

"Sonic, holding on to Tails sees this and says,"

All right, looks like what ever those two did, it worked! Talk about a close one!

"Cloud nods and says," It seems that the power of the I'Cie truly is something to respect."

Tifa shrugs and says," I don't think it was the power the Fal'Cie gave them, it was the strength of there hearts. "

Vincent nods and says," A little cliché but such power is not to be underestimated. "

Shinryudramon laughs and says,

" Well, it was close but we made it just in time eh boss?

" Ben wipes some sweet off his cheek and says,"

Looks like it. Well Lighting, looks like you guys will be able to, Lighting? Wait, they, did not fall off Cocoon did they?

" Ezan face palms and says,"

Well, they don't have the power to fly and were out of energy, so what did you think was going to happen? They would all of a sudden be able to with fairy dust or some other nonsense? If we are lucky we can still move fast enough to, huh?

"All of a sudden another flash of light blasts out to the north east before Squall says,

" The magical energies of Lighting and the others came from there, let's hurry!"

The good guys nod, and instantly they all move to the direction of the light. This leaves them outside of Cocoon, and back on the ground of Grand Pulse. Ben looks around franticly as he says," Come on guys, after all of this letting this be the end is not allowed!

"Luigi is flying using the raccoon tail power up and he looks around and says,"

Hey Mario, is that them over there?" Mario is using his Winged Cap and turns to where his brother pointed and says,"

No way Luigi, those are just more statues!"

Yoshi then says," Maybe, but Yoshi can't shake the feeling that those statues look familiar! Hey, wait, that's them!"

Ben and the others get closer and Ben gasps as he says,"

What the, what is this?"

As he and the others land they see that they indeed see Lighting, Hope, Snow and Sazh on the ground, but they are all frozen in blue crystal! As everyone gathers around the statues Kirby looks confused and says,

" What is going on? Did theses guys run in to a ice cube on the way down?"

Aqua looks at them and says," No, this is the same thing that happened to Sazh's son and Lighting's sister. It seems, that Lighting and the others completed there Focus, and just like Dysley said, that means they are " rewarded" by turning to crystal.

" Link looks shocked as he says,"

What? But, we defeated Orphan, and the Fal'Cie are finished! "

Ezan sighs and says,

" Maybe so Link, but it seems those cursed by there power still are effected by it and thus we have what we have here."

Ben gets angry and says," No, after everything they went through, it can't end like this! Aeris, someone, your saying we can't break them out of this?"

Aeris has her holy armor fade as she looks worried and says," I, am not sure if it will be that easy Ben. While, the power of the Fal'Cie and my own are both holy in origin, there powers have a different wavelength you could say. If, I am not careful instead of curing them I could kill them!"

Ben responds with,"

Well, do what you can. But, if there is any way to free them from this, then we have to try! Its inexcusable for them to have gone through all of this just to become statues! " All of a sudden the voice of Vanille appears in everyone's heads and says,"

Yes, its not right at all. And that's why its time to wake up."

Everyone looks around as Ben says,"

What the, where did that, huh?" All of a sudden the crystal statues glow, before the crystal shatters and the four I'Cie step out unharmed! Lighting just looks at herself and sees Cocoon before she says,"

They did it, they saved the world. And, freed us.

" James raises a eyebrow and says," You mean Vanille and Fang? But, how?"

Snow seems to not have heard James as he says,"

No, what they did was give us a new one!"

Sazh walks up and says," That's one gift ill forgive them for not wrapping.

"All of a sudden everyone hears Vanille 's voice say," This is as much as we can do, the rest is up to you.

"Ben is getting more confused and annoyed by the second as he says,"

As much as you can do? What did you do, how did you do it? Is any one going to explain what just freaking happened? God, I am so confused.

"Lighting smiles and says,"

Vanille and Fang used there power, to free us from are state.

"Hope then says," So, does this mean we completed are Focus? "

Snow sees some soldiers are helping citizens land off Cocoon before he says,"

Cocoon has seen better days, that's for sure." Sazh responds with," Yah, and I say that qualifies as a demolition, Focus complete man! "

The Chocobo chick in his afro then jumps up in excitement before everyone can then hear Fang's voice chuckle before she says," What ever you want to believe."

Vanille then says,

" Its easy to lose sight in a world as large as this one. But, if you keep looking your sure to what your looking for sooner or later."

Ben then says,

" All right, seriously can some on PLEASE fill me in here? If you guys are talking are you fine or not? How you get such power? Huh, is that them?"

Doug looks to the left as he says,"

Nah, the people over there are way too short to be those gals. Not to mention one of them has a fro. Wait, a fro? Hey, is that?"

All of a sudden everyone sees two people walking forward. One is a girl who looks like Lighting, only smaller, wearing a Japanese school girl like outfit, and having one pony tail sticking out of her hair! And while Ben does not recall this new girl, Doug sees the person next to her and says,"

Hey Sazh, isn't that your son?" Sazh gets ecstatic as he says," Dajh!"

With that the girl points to Sazh and father and son run in to each other and embrace before Ben says,"

Wait, your son became a statue right? What happened? Who is that girl anyway?

"Lighting just smiles and says," Ill tell you what happened, a miracle happened. Ben, that's my sister over there!"

Snow at once smiles and says," Sarah! "He then runs over to his fiancé and the two embrace. Doug just chuckles and says," Man, it's like a freaking fairy tail here." James then says,

" Things are wrapping up a little to, well, nicely.

"Ben just throws up his hands in defeat as he says,"

All right it's a miracle, ill just roll with it for now. I guess when things go good no sense complaining about the hows and whys." Yamamoto nods and says," We can file an investigation latter. What is important now is that this battle is over.'

Zidane nods and says," Haha, sounds like it. The Fal'Cie are busted, Mateus Nightmare and all of the other jerks have been beaten down and this world is safe! " Hope then looks around and says," Still, it cost us a lot. Fang, Vanille, they are gone."

Lighting then goes over and puts her arm over his shoulder as he looks up and says,

" I guess they meant this to be good bye. Then again, we changed are fates before, and as Ben and the others have shown nothing is impossible if you don't give up! I just hope, my father survived this."

Lighting responds with," Don't worry, I am sure he will be fine, Yaag 's last order made sure the PISCOM forces put rescuing the population as a priority.

" Sarah then turns to Lighting and runs over to hug her sister before saying,

" I missed you Clare.

" Lighting responds with,"

Sarah, I am sorry that it took this long to make things right."

Sarah smiles and says," Its ok sis, I knew that, whoa!"

Snow grabs her aside and says," Hey, the apologies can wait! Because after all now that this mess is over we got a freaking wedding to plan remember? What, you're still going to allow it, right?" Ben chuckles and says,

" You really don't waste any time eh Snow?"

Snow laughs and says in a sly tone, "No I don't kid. "

Sazh responds with," That's right, go in with guns a blazing.

" Doug chuckles and says," Maybe you should pay attention Ben, moving fast and just going with your gut might have saved you a few hassles eh?"

Ben gives Doug the evil eye and says," And that's suppose to mean just what Doug?"

Doug shrugs and says," Take it as you will, I think none of us are in the mood for any thing heated at the moment.

" Ezan chuckles and says," You mean you don't want Ben to unleash his rage on you eh Doug

" Doug cracks his neck and says," Who said you could but in eh Ezan? You get a kick seeing me squirm?

" Ezan just turns around and shrugs as he says,

And if I do what will you do about it? In any case after all of this conflict, it's worthwhile that at least the costs were for a worthwhile conclusion. Even so, I never though this would be how thing between Garma and me would end.

" Ben gets shocked as he says,

" Garma, you mean your step father? What happened Ezan?"

Ezan shrugs and says," Nothing that can't be reported later. "

Ben just sighs and says," If you say so. I have a lot to dig in my self. Well, in any case it was one rough ride, but, looks like the first mission of the Justice Force went down successfully. Everyone, thanks for the help, hope you did not mind all of the insanity.

" Sonic gives a thumbs up and says,"

Are you kidding? It was a blast man! "

Mario nods and says," That's a right Ben, we are all happy to help stop evil from having its day!

"Kirby then sighs and says,

" That's for sure, but boy am I hungry! Since we won, can we eat now?"

Ben laughs and says," Sounds good to me Kirby! Looks like we might even have time for some wedding cake!"

Snow grins and says,

" You can bet you guys are getting a big slice for helping us to be together Ben! Everyone, thank you for believe in us. And Lighting, thanks for believing in me. I promise, ill make Sarah happy.

" Lighting nods and says,"

I know you will. And that's all that really matters to me Snow, so congrats.

" With that everyone hears a yell before everyone sees to the right Yuj and the other members of NORA appearing, with Yaag, Rygdea, several Lylat soldiers and Stan and his squad behind them! Yui yells the loudest as he says,"

SNOW! You did it man, all of you did!"

Lebreau chuckles and says,"

You even managed to save Sarah to eh hero? Man, talk about lucky.

" Ben smirks and says," Even you goofballs managed to come out in one piece? That's some luck there, but I guess we were all lucky today."

Sarah smiles and says," Yes, it's such a miracle. Oh, how silly of me. I am Sarah Farron everyone, and I want to thank you so much for, huh, AHH!" All of a sudden the ground shakes before Ben holds his ground and says,"

Whoa, looks like there is still a few after shocks from all the commotion so be careful everyone. Huh, oh man!

" Everyone then sees columns of lava blast out all around the ground before all of a sudden a new dead cold voice says,"

Don't waste the time to introduce yourself girl, you shawl soon be a mere memory in a flash!" Ben then gets on guard as he says," What, the, hell? Did, anyone else just hear a voice? Huh?"

Golbez gets tense as he says," Everyone, this is no natural occurrence, I sense, a grave evil beginning to act!"

Cecil then says," What do you mean brother? We, defeated all of the forces here, who could be left? Did, Mateus survive?

" The same voice from before says,"

Mateus? Please, don't compare me to that fool. Alas, its time for you Enji to realize how futile your efforts really are! "

Cloud gets alarmed as he says

," No, wait, that voice, NO! Everyone, get ready for anything. I know that voice any where! Its, huh? MOVE!" Sarah gets worried as she says,"

Snow, everyone, what's going, huh?"

All of a sudden a explosion of lava blasts up behind her, before a figure blasts out at its tip,

a figure welding a long sword

, a certain being all in black and wearing long sliver hair,

is coming down right for her with his blade gunning for her!

Sarah only has a moment to look up and look in to the new persons eyes,

the eyes of Sephiroth!

And in that instant Sephiroth gives off a cold grin and says,

" Hello, and farewell! "

With that before Ben, Cloud, Snow, or anyone else can react the spawn of Jenova rockets down, and impales her, in the exchate same manner as he killed Aeris all of those years ago! Everyone is hardly believing there eyes as they see Sephiroth land, and Aeris gets a very tense feeling of Deja Vue before she says,"

No, it can't be! "Sephiroth then stands up, and lifts the impaled Sarah up in the air with his blade alone before he turns to Aeris and says,"

Ah, such a nostalgic feeling. How does it feel Cetra, to see your death replay before your eyes?

"Cloud at once has his energy explode as he says,"

Sephiroth! What the hell, are you doing here!"

Sephiroth chuckles and says,"

Is it not obvious Cloud? It would seem your previous opponents were quite pathetic, so I thought I would reminded you how a true elite gets the job done! I have to say Cloud, I must thank you and your students. After all once more you all have been splendid puppets, and have moved are plans along on schedule!

" Ben gets outraged as his power explodes and says,"

What, what are you talking about? We stopped Orphan, and all of your pals!"

Sephiroth snickers and says,

" Yes, just as you were suppose to! All of you have done your roles well, but now its time for the puppet show to be over! Yes, you have done well, but its time you all are relived of your duty.

" With that he lifts up Sarah in to the air, and the girl has just enough life in her to be crying as blood is coming out of her wound and mouth and says,

" W, why?" Sephiroth then grins evilly and says,"Why? Why not? Now, this time there will be no miscalculations. This time the end will truly come, for you will be a part of me! Come to the promised land girl!"

With that he extends his free hand, and instantly fires a blast of black energy, to destroy Sarah utterly! Snow and Lighting are horrified as they see the person they love scream out in pain before she is killed before there eyes!

Snow at once charges at Sephiroth as he says,"

NO! SARAH! AH!" Snow's rush is blown back by Sephiroth 's magical energy as they see energy flown in to Sephiroth!

The former Soldier commander then looks at snow and says,"

Why so shocked? Did you not think this would happen to you I'Cie? Did you think you could escape judgment? There is no escape, not from the chosen one!

"Lighting gets enraged as she says,

" SARAH! You, you MONSTER!"

Her energy explodes and she at once charges at her sisters killer before Ben panics and says,

" Lighting, NO!"

Lighting has all of the strength she has left flow in to her sword before she says,"

You, Ill make you pay for this!"

She then jumps in to the air before Sephiroth merely raises a eyebrow and looks amused as he says,"

You, make me pay? Please, as if you were even a fraction of someone of my level!"

In a instant Sephiroth swings his Masamune in a blur, and in a instant Lighting has blood pour out all over her body and her sword shatters before she lands on the ground in pain! Lighting yells in agony as Sephiroth says,"

Heh, writhe in despair worm as I take pleasure in showing you all your true reality.

" Hope is in shock at this and says," No, this, this can't be happening!

"Ezan has his power explode as he says,"

Sephiroth, your going to regret acting so smug! You won't be forgiven for this, you shown up just to die!"

Sephiroth turns to Ezan and says," Don't make me laugh my former host. My powers have grown since are last encounter, and I mastered the power of Promathia so there will be no set backs from you execution this time! You all are weaken from your previous bouts, you will not escape me now!

" Ben has his aura blast away large chunks of the ground as he says,

" You think you can just show up here after the battle is over and get some easy pickings Sephiroth? Oh, I can't wait to show you how wrong you are! Being a little tired is not going to be enough, no matter how powerful you are you're not strong enough to stop all of us!

" All of a sudden a new voice chuckles before a new voice says,"

Maybe, but that's why I am here!

" All of a sudden another pillar of lava bursts up, before it splits in half and none other then Genesis appears! Vincent aims his gun at the former SOLDIER member and says,"

What, Genesis, you're here to?"

Sephiroth looks slightly annoyed as he says,"

Yes, he insisted on tagging along."

Genesis chuckles as he takes out his beloved purple Bandora apple and takes a bite out of it before throwing it away and saying,"

Now then, don't be sour Sephiroth. Everyone knows how much of a legendary killer you are, but we wanted to be sure are little stray lambs did not get any lucky breaks this time remember."

Sephiroth just has his dark energy explode and crack the ground around him before he says,

" Do as you will, but I won't allow you to stand in my way Genesis.

Doug then gets furious as he says,"

What, so the two of you were just waiting as we fought, and waited till we thought we were done to finish us off? Real tough you bunch of scum bags!

" Genesis snickers as his own energy explodes and says

," As if I am suppose to care what a idiot thinks? Hahaha, "_even if the morrow is barren of promises…nothing shall forestall my return._

_"_ Cloud gets annoyed as his sword glows blue and says,"

Stop spouting out Lovless nonsense as if it was reality Genesis! "

Genesis points his red rapier at Cloud and says,"

Ah but it soon will be reality wither you dogs like it or not! For the time is now, the time where the dark master of evil, the supreme god Chaos Zannacross Necron will return! You Enji Knights and you luckless I'Cie did splendidly helping us move forward with the last act of this dimension, but now its time your destiny comes to a end! Yui and the other members of NORA then run up and take out there guns as Gadot says,

" Think you pretty boys scare us? You can talk big all you want but your going to pay for killing Sarah! Demonic pretty boys are no match for NORA! Teach him a lesion!"

With that they all fire off at Genesis, only for the Zannacross Inquisitor to look amused as he raises his hand and freezes all of the bullets in mid air! He then narrows his eyes and says,"

Teach me a lesson? You pathetic idiots, time I teach you just what worth you REALLY have! "

With that he waves his hand and releases a barrage of energy swords that impale Snow's four friends before they can react! Snow runs up and says,"

No, GUYS!"

The young Maqui gets scared as he says," Snow, help, I am scared!"

Snow responds with, Hang on Maqui, its going to be all right! I promise ill, NO!

" Genesis clutches his hand and the swords instantly explode, killing the NORA members! Sephiroth chuckles and says,

" Promise what? Unless it was to die right after them, any thing else would be just a hollow speech. Enough, this eye sore of a world is on its knees, and now its time to bleach this stain clean!"

Genesis nods and says," Hopefully you all understand now Enji, you can't win."

Ben is barley able to contain himself as he says," Funny, took the words right out of my mouth! What the hell do you freaks want so badly from this world anyway?"

Genesis smiles as his black angel wing extends out of his body and says," What do we want Ben Auro? The final piece of the puzzle in librating the one true god of darkness, and of course to remove you all from the equation once and for all. In reality, this was all to lead you to your demise, and you Enji just had to be hero's and took the bait without hesitation.

"Yamamoto sighs as he says,

" So the Zannacross Empire is getting impatient are they? You will not win, we will overcome your vile deception and bring all of you to justice!"

Ben nods as he says," That's right, you two think your so clever, when all you did is screw your selves because there is NO way the two of you together will have the power to take us all down! "

Sephiroth snickers as he says," I beg to differ, despite what you or anyone else thinks I am the one true ultimate life form."

Shadow rolls his eyes and says," Get in line punk, it's not just a title that makes you the ultimate being!"

Ben nods and says,"

Sephiroth, Genesis, ill show both of you that I will go through with completing my destiny to save the universe form the forces of darkness! And once and for all ill, huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden the ground shakes before yet another voice chuckles and says,"

No Ben Auro, once and for all you will realize how weak you truly are, as I bring you your ultimate destiny."

Luigi freaks out as he says,"

Oh come on! Now what? "

All of a sudden the sky turns black before lighting bolts begin to rain down and the same voice says,"

It may be up for debate that you hero's have the power to over come Sephiroth and Genesis at once.

But, that is why I have come, to insure that there IS no debate that this is where you die!

"Ben all of a sudden starts to realize this voice as he says,"

No, you got to be kidding me! Did I, hit my head when Orphan died or something? Huh?"

All of a sudden a explosion of power causes the entire planet to shake before Sazh grabs his son tightly and says,"

What the hell is going on? Its like the entire world is shaking!"

Ezan gets tense as he says," That's because it is! Only a select few have that power, and I know who it is. Get ready everyone!"

With that the very sky in front of Sephiroth and Genesis cracks, before it shatters! Soon everyone sees a portal of darkness form in mid air, and one man is standing on the edge of the staircase on this portal.

And, to the dread of everyone, its none other then Kira himself!

Ben widens his eyes in shock as he says,

" Damn it all, Kira to?"

Kira looks at Ben and says,

" Its been a while Ben Auro. How forgetful you are, I told you failure, I have transcended my humanity. The name Kira has no attachment to me now, for I am now and forever the one who will bring judgment to this universe, Darth Judicar!

" He instantly unleashes a explosion of power as Link falls to his knees from this amount of magical energy and says,"

This is the son of the Grand Master, the man who used Ben as a tool and nearly broke him before he betrayed the Enji!"

Knuckles nods and says," Yup, and he looks even more of a prick then last time to!"

Kira just chuckles and says," You have done well my former apprentices, to overcome Night-Terror, Matues and Garma Kaiba. But, I hope you feel good about those achievements, for those will be your last! You have interfered with the Zannacross Empire for to long. Now, I will stop your interference personally.

" Ben responds with,

" All of you, I won't forgive ANY of you for what you have done! Kira, don't think you will get away this time. I am stronger now, and I am ready to finish this! Your days of controlling everyone's life's are coming to a end!"

Kira looks amused as he says,

" Is that so? You speak like you have changed, when you're still as easy to control as ever. After all, you did help me get the Fal'Cie to reveal the last part of the seal that was hidden from history. Take pleasure, your actions have doomed all of humanity.

" Snow gets outraged as he says,

" Wait, your saying, that all of Cocoon and Pulse, was just a tool for you to use?

" Kira turns to Snow and says," Precisely. What of it I'Cie?"

Snow is consumed with rage as his fist glows and he says

," What of it? You, took away everything from me! I WON"T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU MONSETER!"

Snow jumps right at Kira and says,"

Sovereign Fist!" He then punches Darth Judicar right in the face with all of his power, but the son of the Grand Master does not even flinch! Kira stares coldly at Snow and says,

That means nothing to me, I care not what you think, for you are just a tool that has no use to me. But know this Snow Villers."

Snow says," Why you son of a, AHH!"

Kira instantly clutches Snow's outstretched arm, and in an instant rips it off its socket! Kira instantly burns the arm as he forms a murderous grin and says,"

You can hate me, fear me, or show any other emotion to me. But it makes no difference. I care not for the emotions of worthless trash, the hateful will of this entire universe is not enough to stop me from reaching my goals. "

Snow spits on Kira and says,"

No, it won't end like this, hero's don't lose to you scum! Hero's will, GUH! "

Kira instantly lashes out his sword and slices Snow dozens of times in the blink of the eye in the same fashion that Future Trunks killed Freiza in Dragon Ball Z as he says,"

Worthless scum, this is the only true end to a hero. Enough, see your beloved all ready."

With that Snow then says,

" Sarah, Lighting, I am, sorry."

With that everyone is horrified as Snow falls to pieces before there very eyes! Hope is horrified as he sees Snow's bandanna float near him with blood and nearly vomits in shock as he says,

" Snow, NO! This, this has to be a nightmare!"

Kira instantly points his finger at the pile of flesh that is Snow and atomizes it with a finger energy blast before he chuckles and says

," Oh this is as real as it gets boy. Now, shawl we end this confect once and for all Enji Knights! Oh?"

Ben unleashes a surge of rage as he yells in fury and his aura blasts higher before he says,

" KIRA! I won't, let this go on any longer! You, you ruined to many lives, and you killed Max! I know you did, and at last Ill avenge him!"

Kira just chuckles as the portal behind him closes and he says

," Still presuming things? Very well, be as angry as you like, but no rage, no power can save you this time Ben Auro! "

Sephiroth lands to the left of the ground as he powers up and gets in to his trademark stance and says,

" That's correct, we are here to show this universe just who is the true legend.

" Genesis's then powers up as well and says,"

_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains…the arrow has left the bow of the goddess_ ! Hah, in other words Yyu have desperately held on to hope for so long, but now we will be kind enough to free you of your pain!"

Kira then closes his eyes before he ascends to the air and says,"

Yes, the illusions of light will be ripped away, as you and all unworthy beings are torn apart with out mercy for standing before judgment.

" Ben responds with," Shut up all ready! I don't care how many of you attack, no matter what, I won't lose! Guys, stick together,

and we will get through this!" Kira then gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Enough, ill exterminate you and your fantasies forever! Time to die!

" With that everyone gets ready to fight, but this is where the action ends! Well, talk about one disastrous upheaval of a turnaround!

Ben has found out the sad truth about Night-Terror, and the judgment of the Fal'Cie, but does not even have the time to digest all of that as he and his allies seem to be instantly and cruelly attacked by three of his most powerful foes! Can Ben, Ezan, Cloud, and the rest of are heroes over come the supreme wrath of the trio of deadly divine executors?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the true conclusion to this long day next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, the true showdown over Pulse begins, as Ben and the others must find a impossible solution to fighting against Genesis Sephiroth and Kira at the same time! It's a brutal battle with enough power to shatter the very planet, and more shocking revelations are revealed, but with the fate of the entire universe on the line loosing is not a option for the good guys! And that's why Ben, Ezan and everyone else gives it everything they have, and Ben's friends go all out with the power of the Power Stars, the Chaos Emeralds, the Full Tri-Force, the Star Rod, and more to overcome the odds! However, will even this power be enough? ! Find out next time on

_**Chapter 160: Pushing Back the Blade of Divine Execution! **_Till next time! But first, a few authors notes. Now, if you're wondering what happened to Serenity in the flash back, that will be for later. Ah, just for one last time, if the 13 plot points feel stupid, well, take that up with the people who made that quagmire of a story because I just did the best I could to make it better. Ah, it was annoying to be dragged down by 13's story for so long but, this turn of events is my revenge you could say hehehe. Now, that should be it for now. Once more, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but, my trip has been well worth it. Heheh, getting three Japan Tales of games and Gundam battle Plus is just one of many reasons heheh. Don't worry, the next chapter should be much quicker. So, keep hanging on hahaa, I will promise you this, the resolution to this, won't be as confusion as Lost hahaha. Man, I feel sorry for anyone who fallowed that show because the ending of it just felt like a cop out to me and made me angry, and I did not even watch the show! Any who, thanks for all the reviews. Hope to see more for this one, and with that, sayonara! Time to return to the US I guess. Huh? Damn it Akuma, get out of the way! Excuse me( Final Round fight!)


	51. C 160: Repelling the Divine Execution!

Ah, so I am back from Japan, but I had things keep popping up so sorry to keep you all waiting. To top it off I would have had it up earlier, but then a computer error froze my edits and I had to start all over again,,, Garr. Hopefully this epic chapter will more than make up for the wait. All right, here we go!

_**Chapter 160: Pushing Back the Divine Blade of Execution! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the explosive battles over the floating city of Cocoon were reaching their boiling point! Ben Cloud and Shinryudramon were still dueling with Night-Terror, and finding that taking down the Zannacross Inquisitor was not going to be easy! Especially since while last time Ben fought the demonic warrior in the empty landscape around Bowser 's castle, this time they were fighting right in the middle of a city still full of civilians and Night-Terror was more than willing to take advantage of it! However, while he may have slathered the innocent bystanders in his site to get more powerful, this action caused the good guys to fight with even more fury, and land some critical blows on him!

However, this brought a sudden turn of events to the battle, as some how the Star Sword dove in to Night-Terror's memories, and revealed that the loyal servant of Zannacross was no mindless demon, he was none other than Siegfried, one of the four original heroes! Yes, it seemed that fate had turned against Siegfried, and after seeing how shortsighted and cruel his supposed allies were he went mad with rage and grief, and made a pact with Zannacross to become Nightmare!

While Ben felt sympathy for his foe after seeing his reasons for turning evil, he still had no desire to let Night-Terror win and after a brutal exchange of deadly attacks with the help of the others Ben was able to at last defeat the former hero! Meanwhile after a barrage of attacks Mateus and his mad ambitions where at last blown away so everyone could reunite and go to the aid of the I'Cie, who needed there help badly after suffering the wrath of the Master Fal'Cie Orphan! Despite giving everything they had Lighting and the others could just not overcome the suicidal holy machine, but when Ben and co joined the fray the tides quickly turned!

After defeating all of Orphan's justifications Ben then saw he had no choice and ended Orphan once and for all, and then quickly cringed as he only then remembered that Orphan also powered all of Cocoon! Are hero's quickly tried to save Cocoon, but in the end Fang and Vanille, somehow, managed to avert disaster vie there apparent sacrifice! Sadly though, while Lighting was reunited with her sister Sarah and Dajh was also free, there reunion was brutally cut short, when all of a sudden Sephiroth made his presence known, by killing Sarah in a flash! Just as everyone was ready to make the One Winged Angel pay for his sneak attack, Genesis appeared to! But, as bad as fighting the two former SOLDIERS at once was going to seem, it became much worse instantly when Ben's worst fears became a reality, and Kira showed he was behind all of the day's events and instantly killed Snow in brutal fashion!

IT seems after all of the missions battles, the true final battle for Cocoon is just getting started. But Ben and his friends are going to have to take the motto making the impossible possible to take down three of their most powerful enemies at once!

Can they pull it off? Only one way to find out, so Gundam, er, I mean Enji Final set, ready? GO!"

* * *

Now, since the end of the last chapter was such a dramatic deadly shocker, we will resume the showdown shortly. However, before we do today's chapter opens up with one of the many people interested in that fight just tuning in, and its none other than one of Kira 's own henchmen, the commander of his Innovator unit Ribbons! The green haired Titan member is sitting on the custom couch he has installed in Kira 's personal ship the Internal Justice and as his ship's monitors are now displaying Kira, Sephiroth, and Genesis all about to go on the assault General Hein then says,"

Damn it, are sensors are overloading! The amount of energy coming from Master Judicar alone is nearly causing are systems to malfunction!

"Ribbons shrugs and says," Isolate all systems and focus on analyzing the area. I wish to see just how this fateful battle unfolds."

Hien rises a eyebrow as he says

," Are you mad Ribbons? That will weaken the rest of the systems and leave us open for attacks!" Ribbons smirks and says," At ease General, no attacks will come are way, because everyone of the Lylat forces will be too busy avoiding judgment to even think about attacking us.

" the short black haired general shrugs and says,"

I have no doubts of the absolute power of Master Judicar, but the Enji Knights and their allies have been pesky vermin that won't stay smashed in the ground where they belong. We should bombard them and redeploy the fleet to insure this time they die!

" Ribbons looks annoyed and says,"

We shawl do no such thing Hien. Master Judicar has given very precise orders that only he, Sephiroth and Genesis will partake in this part of the mission. We only have orders to erase anyone who tries to flee, and make sure anyone else that enters will have a red hot welcome ready. Any troops that try to join in will be crushed without mercy by their overwhelming power. Besides, are you implying that you don't believe are Master can eradicate such vermin?"

Hien sees Ribbons look even more annoying and several of the crewmen in the room raise eyebrows at their commander with anger before Hien clears his throat nervously and says,"

No, I am every bit faithful that Master Judicar can destroy the Enji. It's just that, his opponents include a Grand Master, Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon. Not only are they the most powerful and stubborn of those heretics of light, but that so called Chosen one was able to find a way to neglect are masters Absolute Hypnosis magic!"

Ribbons chuckles and says,

" And that worries you why? It's true, Ben Auro and the Star Sword can cancel out the power of Absolute Hypnosis. But if Master Judicar was only powerful because of that, then he would not be the one given absolute command of both the Titans and the Zannacross Empire.

IT seems are constant combat has rattled your mind Hein, because you forgotten just how powerful he is. Yes, the master of light and darkness, the master of all combat, Darth Judicar 's combat skills are beyond any being that has ever lived, and is on the level beyond where even angels and demons can reach! Ben Auro and all others who stand in are way can try to guard against his Absolute Hypnosis, and anything else, but it's still useless! The Enji can use everything they know, and do everything they possibly can try, and it still won't be enough, because Darth Judicar is still far beyond all of that! And with Sephiroth and Genesis also taking part in the battle with their very remarkable talents, are victory is absolute. "

Hein grins and says," I see, yes, I was foolish to have any doubts, there is no way we will lose! At last, the end the glorious new era can begin!"

Ribbons puts his hands together and says,"

Indeed. After so much time, the absolute devastation of this universe will at last be a reality, followed by the rebirth in to the glorious paradise where the laws of darkness rule absolute! Now, give a standing order to remind all of the Death Squadron to not get anywhere near the planet's atmosphere. Something tells me, soon this entire planet will become a landscape of death. Ah, and now, it's time for history to turn again, and for the book to close on the hero's who are foolishly guided by light, once and for all! "

With this the two Titan members then get silent as they see that the action is about to begin, and with that we turn to the scene are self! As we return to where we left off last time the background is ripe for a epic showdown as lighting is blasting down and strong winds are blowing on the planes of Grand Pulse!

* * *

But nothing is more ominous to are hero's then seeing the three set of cold murderous eyes narrowing and looking like they are getting ready to kill! Aqua sees Kira's eyes look a inhuman yellow color, and seeing the man that use to be her close friend now wearing a all black uniform in a mixed style of Darth Vader 's outfit sans his machinery and the shoulder par armor worsen by those loyal to Xiza and Freiza in DBZ makes her be dismayed as she looks at the charred remains of what use to be Snow and says,

" Kira, how, could this have happened? How, how could the kind smart man I use to admire so much have transformed in to such a heartless monster?

" Kira turns to Aqua and forms a slight smirk as he says,

" My, Aqua Tiran, to think I would ever see you again here of all places. I see they finally found the Zeon rock that you were stuffed in to."

Aqua gets agitated as she says,"

That's all you can say to explain yourself? How could someone who did not even like killing at one time lose his way so severely?"

Kira snickers as he says,

" Your mistaken Aqua, I have not lost my way, I have merely sharpened my resolve, to commit to my way on a level none of you weaklings could ever endure. I have seen past the naïve delusions that chain you all to the light, and have transcended past your standers, laws, and power! Aqua, if you seek true justice, and salvation for this dimension, join with me and be a part of the creation of the perfect order.

" Aqua gets angry and points her blade at Kira as she says,

" No way, there is no way I will never go along with murdering innocent people for a twisted goal!

" Lava geysers burst behind Kira as he closes his eyes before opening them with a demonic yellow color to them before he says,"

I see your years of imprisonment have failed to educated you about the folly of letting your emotions dictate what is best. I had a tad of hope that being locked away would make you see my vision, but, it's clear you're just as hopeless as Ben Auro and all the other clowns. Very well, I knew it was best to have you captured, and now you're going to wish you never left that prison."

Aqua gets even more dismayed as she says," Enough Kira! I know you have suffered a great deal through all of the battles, but even so you must know that this is not right!"

Kira then clutches his fist as he says,"

Right or wrong, it matters little what path it takes to reach the goal as long as it is realized! I won't stop my path for anything or anyone Aqua. And one more thing, like I said, now I only Darth Judicar, the herald of Armageddon that will give this universe the justice it truly deserves!"

Ben then says,

" Sorry Aqua but don't waste your time trying to persuade Kira. Neither Grand Master Myers or Max could get this guy to turn around a inch, he is so twisted in to thinking he is the one doing the right thing that all the best debaters in the history of the universe likely can't change him by now! The man who was your friend is dead, and as you seen from his actions he is just a demonic machine of a man that is about to be taken down once and for all!"

Kira chuckles at this and says,

" My, how brash you become Enji. You think you have improved enough to overcome me? Up surd, Tosen and Night-Terror may have fallen, but even someone of there combined power is leagues beneath me!

" Ben just looks determined as he says,"

Maybe so, but your still going to pay all the same! I am stronger then I was before, and if you're going to keep looking down on me Judicar, then your soon going to be only looking down on the ground after I cut it off! So get ready to, whoa!"

Ben's commit causes Kira to form a glare at his former apprentice as he says,"

Watch your words carefully you idiotic brat, the more you act so confident the more pathetic it will be when you die! After all, if you're really so confident, then why can I see the fear, the despair in your eyes?"

Ben then sees his hand is trembling before he grabs the Star Sword tightly and says

," Save it, that's just a little nerve from the last few battles. I am not scared of you Kira, I know I can defeat you!"

Sephiroth chuckles and says,"

IS that so, chosen hero? In your condition, you don't look like you can even last a minute against someone of my caliber, never the less the three of us together!

" Link responds with,"

You're going to be quite shocked how much all of us can endure fiend! Besides, if you truly thought you could defeat us with such ease, then why wait till such a crucial battle was nearly over and launch a surprise attack?"

Genesis laughs and says," Don't assume things elf boy. We did not wait to strike now out of panic but for sake of completing are goals in a proper manner.

Besides, it's always fun seeing the moment of pure terror form in your faces! Yes, while it would have saved time to just end your existences quicker, if we jumped the gun before you killed Orphan for us, then the point of that sham alliance with those Fal'Cie would have been all for naught."

Kira raises an eyebrow and says,"

Stop being so careless with giving out information Genesis, I am not about to go in to the tired cliche of handing down are plans to the enemy on a platter.

"Genesis's sighs and says,"

Oh don't be so tense Judicar, soon they won't have brains to remember it anyway.

" Cloud looks at the frozen Cocoon above as he says,"

Wait a minute, you guys needed us to take down Orphan? I thought you were in alliance with Dysley, to try and have all of Cocoon slathered so that the Fal'Cie could somehow bring back there Maker.

" Doug grins and says,"

Yah, that Mateus kept ranting about you guys needing it to fulfill your goals, and then we smashed those goals flat!"

Sephiroth looks amused as he says,"

You fail to grasp the true depths of the web you have fallen in to baboon. You thought you stopped us, when you played the part of a puppet perfectly. We wanted you to slay Orphan, because while destroying that celestial bug would have taken little effort, only being killed by your holy wrath could we have what we want. And now that you have charged in blindly being guided by your heroic impulses, you have fallen in to the crater of the darkness to deep to get out now!

" Aeris gasps as she says,"

Wait, you needed Orphan to be killed by us?"

Sephiroth nods and says,"

For only then, could the last key fragment be found. Those Orphan are quite elusive normally, if threatened they can hide in their own private pocket dimensions till the threat is gone. It took a great deal to get them in to the position where we could begin to direct them. But once the wheels began to spin, it was only a matter of time, till we could get them to open there guard, and let their own tools the I'Cie destroy them, with a little help.

"Genesis's sighs and says,"

Such a complex plot to be sure, but when it's the key to winning the war, it's worth the wait! Would have thought that such odd deluded creatures had hidden the last Key Fragment anyway?

" Ben widens his eyes and says,"

What, the last key fragment, on the seal of Chaos Zannacross Necron? I thought you guys collected them all ready months ago?

" Sephiroth then laughs and says,"

Seems the Celestial ones had one fragment sealed away from all history, but thanks to are relentless search we found its hiding spot in the belly of its deluded creations. So, do you at last understand how futile your efforts are Enji Knights? You fought so desperately to stop us, when your very determination handed us the last piece of the puzzle we need to solve the equation that is worthless existence once and for all!" Ben and the others gasp and say,

" Wait, so, that orb that came out of Orphan, was the real last Key Fragment on Zannacross 's trans dimensional seal? Damn you freaks, you're not going to get away with this, because now that I know what is at stake, I won't let you three leave no matter what it takes!"

Kira just turns to Sephiroth and says,"

Tsc, no wonder you died twice when you let your arrogance and pride cloud your judgment so much Sephiroth.

Bah, while I wanted to avoid letting you know anything more, now I suppose it is not too much of a concern when your all about to die.

Yes, thanks to our operations and deception we played both you and the Fal'Cie as pawns. We knew that you Enji would come trying to stop us even if there was a hint of our involvement, and that you wound feel obligated to try and liberate theses pathetic I'Cie from their plight. And, you showed how truly predictable your hearts are, thus with the use of Absolute Hypnosis on the Fal'Cie for insurance that they would obey are whims, everything has gone according to plan.

All that is left, is to destroy you idiots once and for all and demonstrate to the entire universe that there is no escape from the apocalypse of the old era of existence!

" Hope gets dismayed as he says,"

Damn it, all of this, all of this time, we were being used, even as we thought we were fighting against fate we STILL were being nothing but pawns? No, it, can't end like this!"

Sazh then looks tense and says," I know what you mean Hope, but, this is way out of our hands. No use fooling around, we can't even touch the likes of theses psychos. Just hope are boys can hit what they are throwing.

" Dajh then starts to cry and says," Daddy, please, make theses bad men go away! I, I am scared! "

Sazh hugs his son tight and says," Stay close to me Dajh, we will get through this, I promise!"

Kira smirks and says," If you truly cared about your son, you would not make him suffer by giving him false hopes!"

The man with the Afro then sees Kira raise his sword and says,

" No, please, enough! For god's sake he is innocent, just a child man! Huh, what the!

" In a instant Kira has warped behind them in the blink of a eye with his sword ready to slice both father and son in half before he looks at them with a glance of pure evil and says

," Innocent, no one is innocent! All mortals are sinners from the moment they are born! All shawl get what they deserve, from those who have lived for a instant, to those that have existed since the dawn of time itself! Do yourself a favor, and expect the truth at least in death!"

With this Kira instantly goes to slice Sazh in half, but is surprised that even though his actions are faster than the eye can travel, before he can cut up the former I'Cie, his blow is blocked by Ben's own sword! The collision of power causes a shockwave as Ben glares at Kira and says,"

When will you get it through your head that people will never accept your insane decisions Kira! I don't care if you never get it, your murdering rampage is ending here right NOW!

" With that he instantly forms a golden energy sword in his spare hand and goes to slash at his foe, only for Kira to instantly duck and try to kick Ben hard in the face, which is also blocked by a counter kick by Ben.

Kira just looks amused and says

," Try all you like Ben, you can't stop me from ripping apart your precious friends! You're going to pay dearly for standing in my way for so long, so get ready, to lose everything!

" Ben responds with,"

Stop stealing my lines all ready jerk, it's gotten old fast!

"He then turns to Sazh and says,"

Sazh, Hope, get your son and Lighting out of here and head for the ship quick. Lighting can still be saved but you guys will have to be quick.

" Hope nods and says,"

Got it. Ben, sorry we are not able to help you guys."

Ben just grins and says," Don't worry about it, this is are battle anyway, so just focus on surviving while we finish this."

Sazh nods and says,"

Got it man, just make sure you guys survive this to! To many people have died pointlessly, way too many. Come on Lighting, hand on."

With this Dajh runs with Hope as Sazh picks up the bleeding Lighting and carries her off before the pink haired female turns to Ben and says," Ben, you, you have to make him pay, for what he has done. You have to!

" Ben nods and says," Don't worry Lighting, he is going to pay all right.

" Kira just has his energy explode before he points his right index finger at the running I'Cie and says,

" I thought I made it clear, that none of you are leaving from here alive!"

With that he instantly unleashes a powerful massive energy blast to vaporize the native hero's, but Ben is fast enough to flash step in front of the blast and slice it in half before its fragments explode around him and he says,"

And I thought I made it clear we are not going to let you have your way!

"His foe looks amused as he says,

" It's truly sad that your still so disgustingly naïve Auro. You think if you pour your soul in to your dreams it will become true? Nonsense, no matter how hard you try to make up for your mistakes, you will fail. You can try and protect the worthless masses all you like, but you can't save them from their fate. Honesty, I find it hard to believe how anyone can believe in you. You failed to save your former friend Rick from being killed by Max, and in turn failed to save Max from death's embrace!

You failed to protect countless others, including both your dear mother and your precious friend Lacus Raystar from her fate! Face it, you can't save anyone, including yourself! Your just a failure, desperately swinging his sword to try and cling on to the idea that you can fulfill your hopes. However, now it's time I rip open your eyes, and make you see just what reality it is!

" Ben then gets furious as he says,"

I had enough of you acting so smug! You're going to, ah!"

In a instant Kira has vanished from his site and instantly appears to Ben's side and kicks him strongly in the head! Ben clings on to the ground as he is launched back and sees Kira looking coldly at him before saying

," Look at you, you're so overwhelmed with your emotions you can't even keep your own focus. Between your fears and your frustration, and without Grand Master Myers and your precious cousin holding your hand, your chances of victory are less than one percent."

Ben has energy flare out of the Star sword and says,"

You have a funny way of remembering things Kira, because I remember that we nearly finished you last time before you fled. And, even without either Max, or Master Myers, ill still finish you, I swear I will! Huh?

" Ben all of a sudden sees a explosion blast out behind him, before he quickly turns around and sees Ezan is behind him, blocking Kira 's sword with his own!

Being pushed back a little, Ezan says,"

Damn it Ben, we can't afford for you to play his games! In case you forgotten, provocation is Kira 's specialty. You can't lose focus for a second, or you will die! Understand!

" Ben sighs and says,"

Yah, I realize that. I won't make it easy for this freak."

Kira looks amused and says,"

Keep a cool head, and keep a pure mind of battle Ezan? I suppose someone like you, who is so dedicated to his mission that he would kill his stepfather without hesitation could hold such focus. And, you are indeed better and keeping your composure then some of the others, thanks to my training. But, it does not really matter, for no matter how calm you're able to keep your mind, it still can't change the fact that you're far inferior to me!

" With that he tries to kick Ezan away, only for Ezan to catch it with his fist. However, Kira instantly smashes his open palm in to Ezan's chest, and hits him hard enough to send Ezan flying! As Ezan coughs up blood Kira walks forward and says,"

Yes, all of you are powerless to stop me, I will end your defiance once and for all, and create a new universe free of such impure beings! "

Ben keeps his guard up and says,

" Looks like your all ready trying to play god. What's with theses new Innovator's anyway? Between them and your precious replica army of storm troopers it's like you think your god or something!

" Kira responds with," I don't think I am, I know I am the one who will judge what is a proper life form! The Innovator project is to design beings from there very DNA to insure that they are worthy of living in paradise. With them a cast of followers to Zannacross and his new order will all ready exist, to pave the future for a proper worthy order. Yes, the only way to create paradise is to insure all inferior beings and all of their sinful, impulsive desires are erased down to their very nuclei! Such predictable beings, have no place in the future!"

With that he does not even turn around and swings his sword upward, to block a incoming kick from Doug! All ready at full power, Doug just narrows his eyes and says,"

What's wrong Kira, not man enough to look at your opponent in the eye?

" Kira responds with," I see no need to look in to the eyes of such a simpleton, not when your attacks are so predictable I can defeated you soundly with my eyes closed.

" He then instantly fires a energy blast from his free hand but Doug is fast enough to dodge it before he says,"

Like Ben says know it all, if you think you know it all when you don't know a damn thing! Think you're some messiah who is putting the universe out of its misery and creating your own freaking order?

God damn it, out of all the jackasses talking about paradise and being god you're the one I am SO sick of blabbing on and on about your precious new world! You're not going to create paradise, after all despite all of your transcend talk you pull out of your ass your still as human as the rest of us freak show! Nothing is ever going to be perfect so you just have to make do with what we have! Too bad you too weak to expect that you whining puck!

" Kira floats in to the air as he says,"

It's funny you call me out of all things weak Doug Fitter. Since after all you're the weakest one here, nothing more than a barking dog who lashes out at those who have bigger expectations then oneself. Your nothing but simple minded trash who can't evolve past impulsive desires. There is no place in the future for idiots like you!

" Doug then has his energy explode as all of his muscles tense up and his skin glows red before he says,"

Oh shut it all ready! There is no grand cause that decides who is worthy to live or not, we live how we want to live! And now I am going to live how I want to, and smash that grin of yours in deep!

" With that Doug bursts at Kira and tries to smash him with everything he has, only for Kira to calmly block with each strike! Kira looks bored as Doug's energy explodes and he says,

" I am truly tired of putting up with you simpletons and your excuses for your worthless lives!

All you do is act on impulses, you defend decay and a wasteful existence because it's your impulse to live. Well, I have evolved past such simple views, and ill crush idiots like you to pieces!"

Doug gets even more annoyed as he says,"

Save it, I am not scared of you! You can master light darkness and god damn square dancing class while you're at it! Knowing everything does not mean you're going to win!

Final, Shoryuken, Heaven!"

With that Doug unleashes all of the energy he has in to his right fist and tries to smash Kira, only for the traitor to the Enji to catch it with his own fist and instantly squeeze Doug's hand hard as he says,

" I am well aware of that Enji, and that's fine since I have more than enough power to back it up! Be gone!

" With that Doug winces in pain as Kira begins to crush Doug's fist with his power, before Doug has the memories of Snow's recent brutal death flash by his mind before he says,"

Don't think I am going to fall to pieces that easily you hack of a judge!"

With that he quickly ducks just in time to avoid the incoming sword strike, and power up before saying,"

Face it pale face, you masterminds always fail to realize that your plans are not nearly as absolute as you would like! The more you plan, the more it's going to blow up in your face!

But, I think it's time you blow up now! Masenko!

" With that Doug instantly unleashes a massive yellow energy blast at his foe, and in responds Kira promptly has his aura flare up and explode with enough force to blow chucks of the ground away as he says,"

And I think it's time you realize how insignificant you truly are Enji!

You talked long enough, Paradise Lost Waltz!

" With this he rockets right at Doug with such force that he just charges right through Doug's energy beam and proceeds to barrage him with punches so fast that it's like a blur of light! Kira ends his assault with an energy infused roundhouse kick that hits Doug so hard, that it breaks his arm! As Doug is blasted to the ground with such a impact that large parts of the ground are blown up he struggles to get up and says,

" Man, you just can't take the truth eh? Well, deny it all you want but sooner or later even you're going to have to expect it!"

Kira snickers and says

," My, after trashing you so soundly you still have the nerve to mock me? Your even more deluded then I realized. And the fact that you moved just enough to avoid a blow aimed for the head shows your decently fast.

I'll give you enough credit to admit you're more than a mere untrained barbarian Doug Fitter. But your survival instincts can only last you so far. And now, this is where they reach their limit! Oh?"

He is about to strike when all of a sudden Ben appears right behind him, and slashes him right at his neck! However, just before Ben's blade can connect a surge of energy forms around that spot and blasts Ben back!

Ben lands on the ground and says," What the hell, I moved at full speed and he still blocked it? No, he did not block with his hands, but I should have put enough power to cut through a barrier, damn it! "

Kira chuckles and says,"

Attaching me at the base of my neck, the blind spot of any human eh? Impressive, at least I was able to grind some ruthless nature in to you. However, you were foolish to think I would come ill prepared for such a major confrontation. What's wrong, trying to end this quick before your fighting spirit burns out holy warrior? Thought you should have used more power in your strike. Don't feel too bad, it would have failed anyway.

"Ben glares at Kira and says,

" So now you can predict the future to or are you just that arrogant? You're going to pay; I swear you're going to pay Kira, for everything! Spiral Light Slash!"

With this Ben has golden energy swords form around him and spin around in a circle before charging at Kira, only to have his opponent look bored and catch the incoming strike, and then shatter the golden energy blade in his hand before swinging it in a flash to shatter the rest of the energy blades as he says," I know your trying to be clever, but don't you realize no matter what angle you attack from because in the end it will all amount to the same conclusion? I have been observing all of your previous battles up to this point, and I know for a fact, that there is nothing you can do to stop me.

" Ben gets even more frustrated as he backs off and says,"

Oh really? Looks like you need to pick closer attention because I am on a winning streak lately for the most part, and even if you're the strongest opponent I have faced, I still will beat you!"

Ben is about to charge when all of a sudden he hears another snicker before he says,"

Your forgetting something quite crucial soldier of the light, and it's going to cost you your head! Apocalypse!

" With that Ben hears a loud noise and turns to the right to see a massive red energy blast heading his way, and jumps out of its path just in time to see Genesis smiling evilly at him!

Ben gets tense as he says,"

Damn it, I was wishing the two would just, GUH!"

In a instant he feels a painful feeling on his back as he hears Sephiroth say,"

You're going to pay for not paying attention to me Ben Auro."

With that he looks up and see Sephiroth grinning before he instantly swings down the Masamune with two hands and says,

" Now, time to send this legendary mockery to the Promise Land, Hell's Gate!"

With that the long haired foe unleashes a powerful strike from his sword and while Ben is able to block it, the force of the impact still smashes him in to a rock and through it! As Ben recovers he sighs and says,

" Damn it, this is almost as bad as fighting Damonus and the others all at once. Well, at least it's only three of them, even if all three of said bad guys are extremely strong. Still, I can't afford to lose; I won't let any more people suffer because of theses murderers!"

Sephiroth gets amused and says,"

Won't allow us? When will you get it through your head that you can't stop us, when I slice you in to smaller pieces then your former oaf of a ally? I see Cloud infused all of his stupidity in to his apprentice. Oh well, it makes this all the more fun.

" Kira nods and says,

" Theses vermin have proved that they are incapable of expecting reason, and are becoming more stubborn then cockroaches. However, you're going to regret not breaking before this point. Because now ill unleash such a wrathful force that you will be broken in every way possible!"

Sephiroth chuckles and says,

" They do say that good things happen to those that wait, and I waited quite a while for this moment now. Just to be sure, you're not, picky, about how this ends are you Judicar?"

The former Enji grins and says

," No, such feelings of honor and pride are useless to me. All I care about is seeing them dead.

" Sephiroth then has his energy explode as his eyes flare up with murderous intent and he says,"

Excellent, then with that out of the way let the punishment get started!"

With that he instantly swings his sword and unleashes a barrage of energy sword waves at Ben! Ben dashes to the right to avoid the onslaught, only to see a barrage of fire balls coming at him from Genesis! Ben quickly defects them all, sees that they are turning around to blast him from all sides and responds by unleashing a barrage of golden energy blasts from his hands to counter them before he sighs and says,"

Great, I always get the attention when I don't want it! I have to, GUH!"

In an instant from the smoke Kira appears and grabs Ben by the throat with his free hand and smashes him in to a nearby rock so hard that it shatters! He then proceeds to choke Ben and say,"

If you think your being smothered now, just wait till you're in hell boy! At last, you struggled like the worm you are but this is the end!

" Ben tries to quickly gather his strength as he says,

" No, it's not going to end this way!"

Sephiroth then bursts at Ben from behind aiming his long katana right for Ben's heart as he says,"

Oh yes it will! Huh? "He senses energy coming his way and instantly turns around to slash in half a energy sword wave coming for him before Cloud instantly is after him as he says

," Like hell that's going to happen Sephiroth! Finishing Touch!"

Cloud then instantly smashes in to his long time foe and Sephiroth blocks the strike as he looks excited and says,"

Now then Cloud, I know you have SUCH a hard time parting, but you have to say good bye sooner or later! Once and for all, you're going to see the fatality in standing in my, GUH!"

In a instant Sephiroth is blasted to the side by a purple energy blast that sends him flying before the blast causes a explosion before Ezan warps besides Cloud and says,

" It seems you're the one who can't stand parting Sephiroth, otherwise you would have come to terms and stopped being such a persistent fool ages ago!"

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Nice one Ezan, but get ready, this is just getting started."

At once the smoke blows away before Sephiroth reemerges and sees his arm is bruised before he says,"

My, and where did you manage to get this kind of strength puppet?"

Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form before he says,

" By mastering a power that you could never hope to understand. Looks like today I am erasing all of the nightmares of my past!"

Sephiroth then laughs and says,"

Pointless, this nightmare will never end till you die! "

With that he goes to attack both Cloud and Ezan before Genesis sees them clash before saying,

" Well, even in the face of death at least they are passionate about dying honorably. How splendid, but they will die all the same."

He then sees Ben still trying to keep Kira off him before he has his red rapier sword surge with power and points it at Ben before he says

," Yes, it's so touching when friends unite together but this little display won't change at thing. Fleas can unite all they want but they will be blown away all the same with the winds of change so, GUH!"

Just as Genesis was about to blast Ben all of a sudden he is shot in the back, and turns around to see James aiming his energy bow at him! James narrows his eyes and says,"

I would not call us fleas if I were you Genesis, Light Reign!

" With this James unleashes a storm of energy arrows at the Zannacross Inquisitor and Genesis responds by unleashing a storm of fire bolts to intercept them as he says,

" Really now, must you insist on dragging this out ? Huh, what the."

All of a sudden he sees Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Link all coming at him from various angles getting ready to attack as Sonic looks serious and says,

" You bet we do, because among other things, we hit a lot harder then fleas!"

With that Sonic unleashes his homing attack right on Genesis, and while the red wearing foe bats the attack away it leaves him open to be hit by the hammers of Mario and Kirby, Yoshi 's ground pound attack, and a thrust from the Master Sword all at once! Genesis is shocked at the speed of all of the incoming strikes and is not able to stop them all, before being stabbed in the shoulder and being hit on the head at once before being hit back! Mario then gets determined as he says,"

We are not going to let you three a maniacs have your way! We will help Ben stop you no matter what!"

Link nods as he says," Yes, you're going to have to realize we are not as powerless as you think if you want to live!"

Genesis rolls his eyes as he says,"

Oh my, the circus is threaten me, I am absolute terrified! Give it up, it's all ready to late!

" With that he unleashes a barrage of energy swords at the hero's to try and fry them and they quickly try not to let that happen! Ben is able to spot this as he manages to still keep Kira from strangling him as he says,

" Damn it, everyone is giving it all they have. I am not going to let them down! RAH!"

With this Kira unleashes waves of black lighting from his hand to zap Ben before he says,"

Your friends can struggle all they want, there combined wishes won't change anything! Wishing seldom makes dreams a reality, only those with the best path to victory will prevail. And since you're running on nothing but flimsy wishes, you're finished! Nothing, I repeat, nothing will stop this!"

With this he instantly turns to block an incoming strike from Shinryudramon before he turns to the Mega Digimon and says,

" So you come to die with your master? What an obedient pet. "

Shinryudramon instantly has his shield become a cannon as he says,

" Fat chance Kira, I am going to save the boss and help him put you in your place once and for all! Are will to win, to live is a lot more then flimsy anything pal! Infinite E, AHH!

" Just as Ben's pal is about to blast Kira his foe instantly grabs his cannon arm and crushes it as he says

," Spare me your excuses, I heard it all to many times and the verdict is in. You're all guilty of defending a unforgivable society, and I shawl, huh? Bah, they just won't stop!"

With that he feels a major power coming for him and quickly turns around to blast a incoming holy blast before he sees Aeris say,"

You have no right to judge all of existence Kira! Your madness to bring order, will just bring absolute devastation to all life!

" Kira smirks as he has his sword glow and he says

" It may be, a little chaotic in the start but from chaos ill bring order to the cosmos, a order what will never fade! Weak hearted Cetra, your kindness makes you to afraid to do what must be done and for, Guh!"

With that a massive blast of fire blasts in to him, and hits him hard enough to let Ben and Shinryudramon escape his grip before Ben sees the blast came from Master Yamamoto! The long bearded Enji Master has fire surrounding him as he glares at Kira and says,"

Enough of this! You will bring order to nothing Darth Judicar, you're just trying to create a dark world of hate, and that will not be allowed to happen. I'll have to apologize to Myers, but I won't show you mercy.

" Kira forms a sarcastic smirk as he says,"

Ah Master Yamamoto, you always was a harsh man who got right to the point of the matter. However, you're getting senile old man, for if you think you have the power to stop me your very mistaken!

" He is about to move forward when all of a sudden a column of ice blasts out and freezes his entire right side!

Aqua then lands in front of him and powers up as she says,"

Enough of this, this has gone on lone enough! I can't sit by and watch you drag people down with your insanity; I see you truly are too far gone, so I won't hold anything back!

" Kira is emotionless as he says," Is that suppose to matter to me?

"Ben then says," Be careful Aqua, just one blow from him could be enough to end it all! "

Shinryudramon then says," Take it easy Ben, these guys are all just as good as we are. Just believe in them to hold their own, and wait for an opening to finish this guy off once and for all!"

Ben nods and says," Your right Shinryudramon, sorry.

"Kira then has his energy blast out to instantly shatter the ice around him before he says,

" And just what makes you think such an opening can even become a reality? He then hears a chuckle as he sees Stan run up with his Dymlos sword igniting with fire as he says,"

Man Kira, you really are starting to get on my nerves treating us like trash! Maybe we are not as powerful as you one on one, but together we can overcome anything, even you!"

Kira snickers and says,

" Numbers are pointless when it's a inferior mass dueling a superior entity Stan, although your another one who is too stupid to understand logic very well, so I should just kill you now.

" Cecil then lands besides his fellow Enji and says,"

You're so very wrong about your beliefs Judicar, you're not as invincible as you think! Weaker forces can unite their strength to take down there enemy!"

Firion then gets alongside them as he says,"

They are right, we WILL give it everything we have to finish your dark crusade once and for all! "

Kira then just walks forward as his Luminous Abjuctor sword glows red and he says,

" If you're going to try and make me pay, then let's get on with it all ready, I am bored of hearing you all talk."

Stan then has his energy explode as the Enji all surround him and he says,"

Fine by me, I am done talking with you anyway! Time to blast that grin off your face! Zankuu Tenshou Ken!

"With this Stan has his energy explode as his sword changes in to a massive sword of fire as he charges at Kira head on! At the same time Firion powers up and comes at Kira from the right as he says,"

We will risk it all to stop you! Just like Mateus, your rule will never come to pass, Fervid Blazer!"

As he attacks with all of his weapons Cecil also has holy energy explode around Light Bringer and he says,

" It's over for you, Sacred Edge!"

At the same time Aqua is charging at Kira from behind as ice forms around her and the energy around her Rain Fall blade surges before she says

," Its time, for you to either return my friends heart, or stop twisting my friends memory Judicar! Majestic Glacier!

Shinryudramon has his shiled become a drill and he says,"

Giga Drill Breaker! "

With that all four of the Captain rank Enji attack Kira on all sides, and Woodrow and Mary also try to strike there former ally. However, the number one soldier of the Zannacross empire just closes his eyes as he says,"

Fire, ice, and light all mixed in to one attack eh? You misunderstand Enji, it's not that I am invincible, or that you are weak. It's just that, the difference between us is far too great! "

With this he has his aura explode with power and it's enough to blast back all of the Enji! Kira then grins and says,"

You see, numbers only give an advantage when opponents are somewhat close in power. Thus, the number of you that come at me are meaningless. All you have done, is left yourself wide open!

" With that in a flash he goes on the assault, and in a blur slashes all of the Enji critically with a whirlwind of sword ! As they all fall on the ground bleeding hard Aqua clutches her stomach hard and says,

" No, I could not even sense him coming!

" Cecil realizes he is cut so bad his arm is nearly falling off and uses his white magic to heal his wound as he says,

" No, at this rate we will, Guh!"

Cecil then coughs up blood as he falls to his knees and Kira responds with,"

Face it, it's pointless to oppose me with that pitiful excuse for power you weld. Someone who closes his heart to the truth and only turn blindly to the light could never defeat me. Once and for all you will, and would you stop attacking in the middle of my speeches, all it does is make you quite immature.

" With that he turns around and blocks a incoming flare spell with his hand before he sees Golbez powering up his magical energy and saying,"

You're not as mature as you think if you assume that being able to master both the powers of light and shadow makes you superior to the rest. You think you are in control of your emotions, and while it's true that you can use the power of light, it's only by having your heart mask its true form. For you're the personification of evil itself Darth Judicar.

"Kira closes his eyes and says,"

Is that so? I have merely decided to become humanities ultimate answer, and if that answer is to become pure evil, it just means that humanities ultimate form is that of pure evil! Evil or not, what I have mastered, is absolute power, and now someone as weak as you will be swept aside with that power Golbez!

" He points his finger and unleashes another energy blast at Cecil's brother, only for the man clad in dark to hurl a bolder to take the blast as he flies up and says,"

I won't deny I have sinned, but at least I now fight with the Enji to atone for my crimes. And for that I won't let you win, come forth shadow dragon!"

With that Golbez has a magical symbol form besides him before his personal summon forms, and instantly merges with him to boost his power! However Kira just rises his sword and says,"

All of you who seek redemption are fools. The past is the past, and even traveling through time will just cause ripples through time, and not atone for one's sin. You can never change your fate, once a failure, always a failure!"

Aeris then looks determined as she says,"

That's not true at all! If a person truly wishes to change, then he or she can truly become better! It may not be possible to erase the past, but it is possible to still be able to do good through one's actions!"

Kira clutches his fist and says,"

Enough of your hopeful blabbering, no matter how much a person changes, they will always in time give in to their base desire, history has proven it so! There is no cure for this problem, but utter destruction at its core!"

Aeris then has her holy surge as she looks determined and says,

" Your just running away from expecting that! But, I believe in the people of this cosmos, and so does Cosmos and the celestial ones! And with the power they gave me, I will protect what I believe in! Celestial Prism Power!"

With that Aeris is consumed with holy light before once more she powers up and quickly emerges in her armor before she appears alongside Golbez. At the same time Vincent powers up and says,"

This nightmare has gone on for far too long, so it's time for it to end here and now! RAHH!"

With this Vincent unleashes his full power and transforms in to his Chaos state and flies alongside Aeris. But as there foe sees more Enji surround him he is emotionless as he says,"

Light and darkness can come at me together, but ill still crush you down and make you kneel to my new order!

" Golbez then says," Enough, Twin Moons!

"With that Golbez and the dragon on his armor fire twin energy orbs of light and darkness at his foe and Kira reacts by slashing them in half one by one. But as he does Aeris then says,

" No matter what it takes, you must be stopped! Judgment Arrow!

" With that Aeris fires off a powerful beam of light at Kira, just as Vincent forms a massive cross shaped cannon and fires his Death Penalty blast! For good measure Barret charges his gun arm and says,

" Just die all ready you whack job! Catastrophe!

"As all of these attacks head for Kira he is in the process of defecting Golbez's incoming attacks he narrows his eyes and says,"

I see your determined to change fate, but it's pointless, your victory is inconceivable! "

With that he instantly releases a surge of power to try and repel the attacks as he says,"

It does not matter who comes at me, even if the entire universe tries to defy me, I'll make the universe itself submit! Oh? "He sees fire blast out around him before Yamamoto is charging at him as he says

," Enough! Time to know your place you delirious traitor! Divine Flare Tornado!

" With that the Enji Master unleashes a powerful wave of fire infused with holy energy and has it blast right in to Kira! However, even as he is still pushing back Aeris 's attack as the attack blasts in to him he is just blasted back a little and chuckles before he says,"

Come at me all you like it's all futile! Even the combined power of three Enji Master caliber powers are nothing to me! Ill, huh?"

All of a sudden a flash of light appears before he sees a massive energy golden energy beam head right in to his side and consumes him before he realized Ben blasted him with his Shinryukenha beam while he was distracted! Just as his former superior Enji turns to him he gets a face full of energy, and is blasted back as the other attacks head in to him! This combined energy beam blasts the foe far, till the attacks cause a massive explosion!

Ben grins and says," That will teach him to think he knows everything."

Shinryudramon then says," All right, way to go boss! Er, hopefully that will at least have injured him enough to turn the tides!"

Ben chuckles grimly as he says,

" I wish that was the case Shinryudramon, but, with it being Kira and all, something tells me it won't be that easy."

James nods as he aims his energy bow at the smoking creator and says,"

If anything we just made him angrier, get ready everyone!

" With that they all hear a chuckle and says,"

Make me angry you say James Elrond? Please, for you to make me angry over such a simple motion, that would be quite laughable."

With that Kira emerges from the smoke, with his only visible damage from the attack being slightly bruised and blood coming down from his cheek before he says,"

After all, so far everything is going right on schedule. I admit, that sudden attack was not something I predicted, but you reminded me that despite your massive errors, you do possess the talent to pull off some devious fighting tactics. Even so, if that was your best shot, then this is over. Unlike you all, pain is not a hindrance to me, but an stimulant!

Yes, the feeling of pain just makes me more awake, and that's all the more reason you will lose!"

Ben remains on guard as he says,"

You may enjoy pain Kira, but soon you're going to have more than even you can handle! Just being a sadist does not mean you have the edge! Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden the ground begins to crack as Kira 's energy explodes and his eyes glow before he says,"

Maybe not, but reaching a point of power that none of you could ever hope to reach! It would seem that I have been too lenient on you so far. Time I reminded you just what the price of defying me is Ben Auro!

" With that a holy light surrounds Kira, before six angel wings form out of his left side, and six demonic wings come out of his right!

As Kira ascends to the air his power causes a maelstrom of dark energy and as Ben sees some of his friends have trouble standing because of the magical pressure he sighs and says,

" Oh joy, this is going to suck

." Kira spots a evil smirk and says,"

Have found memories of our last battle my idiotic apprentice? Well, then prepare, for I am even stronger than before, and have no intention of being merciful to you scum! Now Ben, it's about time I repay you for taking my hand away from me! Face my wrath!

" With this instantly his right hand flows before the black glove around it burns away, to reveal a demonic limb! Ben steps back as he says,"

What, you replaced your severed hand with a demonic one?"

Kira has a murderous look as he says," Of course, no need to replace broken parts with inferior products! Let me show you, that there will be no miracle this time!

"With this all of a sudden his demonic hand extends, and grabs Ben by the head before he instantly lunges to stab Ben and Ben just manages to block the thrust! As the impact smashes Ben to his knees Ben shows he has had enough as he says,"

No, I don't need a miracle to defeat you Kira! Kaio Ken times three!"

With that Ben's aura instantly blasts up in a fiery red color before he throws Kira's arm off him and instantly charges to impale Kira! Kira is fast enough to catch the blade, but not before the tip of the Star Sword pierces his chest! As a shocked expression forms around Kira Ben instantly round house kicks Kira back and says,"

I am like a raging river Kira, the more you try to hold me back, the more it's going to burst and crush you! Holy Blitz!

" With that Ben has golden energy swords form around Kira and instantly barrage him with energy blasts! Kira just takes the blasts without even flinching as he says,

" Is that so? What a silly metaphor, and in any case ill just vaporize the entire river! Grand Cross!"

With this Kira instantly fires off a powerful cross shaped energy blast at Ben. And while Ben unleashes a powerful slash to slice through it, Kira fallows up by instantly smashing in to Ben's chest with his fist, and then speed blitzing him as he smashes him around like a pinball! As Kira ends his lighting fast combo by bashing Ben in the head and having him smash in to the ground he just snickers and says,"

That's right; it seems father taught you Kaio Ken. However, that skill won't help you here. No power boost it can give you can overcome me, all it will do is burn out your body faster!

"Ben just shrugs and says," Then I guess I just have to defeat you before I go too far!

"Kira narrows his eyes and says," I had enough of that arrogance, time I grind it out of you!"

With this the two go at each other, and move once more and mach blur speed blasting at each other with dozens of moves per second!

Seeing Ben able to block Kira 's attacks, and even score a few hits on his foe causes Doug to chuckle as he says,"

Man, Kira's power is insane but Ben's still able to keep him on his toes! "

James nods and says,"

Ben has pushed himself beyond the limit, and it seems he is at last able to match Kira 's fighting level. That's good, we might just have a chance at winning this.

" Doug chuckles and says,"

No doubt it, though, hope we can do it without anyone else being turned in to ice cubes.

" James just rolls his eyes and sees Cocoon shaking from the amount of power being dished out before he says,"

That's, one way to put it. We have to be extra careful not just to survive this showdown, but to insure that during the chaos we can insure none of their attacks hit Cocoon.

" Doug shrugs as he cracks his arm back in to place as he says,

" Well, no promises with how tough this fallen hero trio are, but, guess we all do what we can. Whoa!"

A clash of blows seems to cause the entire planet to rumble before James says,"

Hopefully, that will be enough. This battle could, duck!"

With that James and Doug dash out of the way as a pillar of black fire blasts out of the ground beneath them, before they turn behind them and see Sephiroth is sending countless fire pillars to consume Ezan Cloud and the others in his way! With this we return to their battle and at the moment Sephiroth has tried to finish Cloud with his, Scintilla move as Cloud unleashes his Finishing Touch Limit Break.

Sephiroth presses back, only for Cloud to release another sword from his weapon! Sephiroth dodges and flies back before he says,"

Your skills have improved Cloud, your almost on the level to be my equal, if I was still a lowly human that is! Haven't you figured it out yet? No matter how many times I fall, in the end you will lose! I can see you and the other Enji are infected by that nasty diseases that is hope. Lucky for you, I have the cure! "

Cloud remains undaunted as he says,

" No matter how long I have to keep fighting, I'll never give in to despair! Give it up Sephiroth, your mind games won't affect me anymore!

"Sephiroth looks amused as he says

," Is that so? Then, let's see if this affects you! Shadow Flare!"

With this Sephiroth fires off a massive energy blast at his long time foe, only for Ezan to appear in front of the attack and instantly have his Sharingan eyes appear and turn to their Mangekyou state to suck the blast away with his Kamu spell before the energy around his Nu-Epyon sword surges and he says,"

Enough, it's been a long day and you caused us enough trouble. Your time has come Sephiroth! "

Sephiroth narrows his eyes and says," Don't think you can get away with looking down at me boy."

Ezan then grins and says," What's wrong, not use to someone not being in awe of your presence? Well, this is just what I think of you, Delta Ray Edge!"

With this in a flash Ezan appears behind the former shining star of Shinra and unleashes a triple sword attack, that manages to cut Sephiroth across the face! As blood comes down Sephiroth is getting annoyed and he says,

" Think your now in the position to mock me Ezan Zeon? You may have gotten stronger, but your still nowhere close to have surpassing me! Enji, ill guide you to oblivion!

"With that he flash steps in to the air before he clutches his hand and his energy explodes before he says," Sin Heartless Angel! "

With that Sephiroth has even more dark energy blast out of him before a magical symbol appears beneath Ezan, and before he can react he is instantly hit with Sephiroth's powerful curse and moans in pain! As his energy is zapped away he says,

" Damn it, I should have seen this coming!

" Sephiroth grins and says,"

You should have, but your confidence blinded you. Don't feel bad, you would not have been able to avoid it anyway! You are indeed strong Ezan Zeon, you were my host for a while after all. But even with your powerful Sharingan powers, you don't have what it takes to oppose the true chosen one! Now, it's time for the final stop on your journey Enji Knights!

" To his surprise Ezan just grins as he says

," I don't think so Sephiroth. Seems you assume too much, because am no where done yet!

Divine Joutei!

"With this Ezan's power explodes before he quickly is covered in his armor of light and darkness, his wings form, and he is strong enough to shatter the Sin Heartless Angel spell! As he retakes his fighting stance Sephiroth is caught off guard as he says," This is your true power? Interesting, but, it won't change anything! Meteor!"

With this Sephiroth files up in to the air, and extends his arms, before he causes meteorites to rain down from the sky and have them all head at Ezan! However, Ezan responds with,

" Your tricks are getting old Sephiroth, and they won't work! Judgment Blitz!

"With that he unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword slashes to slice up all of the meteors without hesitation! Seeing this Sephiroth is getting angry as he says,"

Bah, act smug while you can, because very soon you will be overwhelmed with despair, for I will destroy everything you hold dear! Sudden Cruelty!"

With that he unleashes a lighting fast attack, only for Ezan to catch the Masamune in his hand! Ezan enjoys seeing a mortified look from his foe as he says,

" You forget, you were inside my head for months, I had quite the time to learn your moves and now my body is fast enough to react! Like it or not, you're not as perfect as you think!

Judgment Burst!"

With that Ezan unleashes a powerful energy infused slash to slash Sephiroth across the chest! As blood comes out Sephiroth is starting to get very angry as he quickly backs off and says,"

Do not push your luck, Ezan Zeon! If you keep making me angry, you and the others will all taste my ultimate wrath! If you truly wish to test your luck, then I'll show you my full power! "

With this Sephiroth has his eyes glow red, before lighting crackles around him and a single wing appears out of his shoulder, and even more black wings come out of his body! As his aura causes parts of the ground to be lift up Ezan just points his blade at his opponent and says,"

I thought I just made it clear that no matter how furious you can get, I will endure it and complete this mission at last!"

Sephiroth widens his eyes with murderous intent, before he glances at Cocoon and then grins before he says,"

You may be able to for now warrior of light, but what about those pathetic peons you are so determined to defend? As I was waiting for you Enji to do our task, I saw how the people here are even more pathetic than usual. And, I think it's time they got what they deserved!

" Sephiroth then has his energy surge as he raises his sword in to the air and Cloud gets alarmed as he says,"

Sephiroth, what do you think you're doing?

"Sephiroth chuckles and says,"

Just giving theses vermin the fate they deserve! Super-Nova!

" With that Sephiroth instantly points his hand at the floating city, before moments latter a massive meteor descends from the sky, and heads right for Cocoon! Ezan gets annoyed and says,"

You scum, they have nothing to do with are battle! Have you no pride as a warrior?"

Sephiroth forms a diabolical grin as he says,"

Desire comes before honor Enji! Besides, my goal is to create a new world, with all trash erased. So massacring Cocoon has everything to do with this battle!

" Ezan sees the massive energy infused meteor all ready closing in on Cocoon and says

," Damn you!" With that he instantly blasts to get in-between the two large objects before Sephiroth snickers and says,"

Think you can just leave? I don't think so."

With that he prepares to pursue Ezan, till Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Senel appear in his path and Ezan 's squad captain says,"

Well I do Sephiroth! No matter how dirty you and the others fight, we will still triumph!

" Sephiroth just says,"

Keep deluding yourself, right as your world, and your lives falls apart! "

With that the Enji go to attack him, and Sephiroth shows off his full power by moving so fast that he does not even seem to move to doge there attacks! Cloud just gets even more determined as he says

," Damn it Sephiroth, no matter what, I will insure this ends once and for all!"

With this the others go on to attack the one winged angel, but the biggest issue at the moment is the site behind him, his attack racing to turn Cocoon and the people still there to space dust!

Ben is one of the many hero's who sees this and gets dismayed as he says,"

No, that level of attack could blast Cocoon off that crystal pillar, and send the people still there flying!"

Kira chuckles and says,"

Oh, I would not worry about that too much, the magnitude of Sephiroth's attack they will all be vaporized before they even touch the ground. Looks like my comrades are getting impatient with you cretins' continuing to exist. Oh well, the order of you lot's death was not something I was picky about."

Ben is mortified as he says,"

No, I won't let you monsters kill anyone else!"

With that he tries to go in to the path of the world smashing blast, only to be blasted in the shoulder by an energy blast! He turns around and sees Kira as his foe waves his sword and says,"

And just where do you think you're going? You can't save those Cocoon fools, you will all die so don't delay this moment of reckoning any further!

Perfect Symmetry!

" With this Kira unleashes another powerful energy blast from his sword, however Aqua quickly warps in front of Ben and casts another Reflecta magic spell to protect her and Ben before she quickly turns to Ben and says,

" Ben, go on and take care of that attack. We will keep Kira down so just go!"

Ben gets worried and says,

" Are you sure Aqua?

" Aqua winks and says," Don't worry, I use to spar with this dirt bag so I can manage till you get back."

Shinryudramon then says,"

Yah boss, leave this to us!" Kira snickers as he says

," You are even more naïve then I remember Aqua, for if you could understand me from are spar sessions, your sorely mistaken! I won't show mercy to any of you, taste true pain!

" With that James all of a sudden warps alongside Aqua and has his power explode and a wing of energy forms out of his shoulder and he says,

" You first, Maximum Eraser Arrow!

" With this James fires his ultimate attack and Darth Judicar just catches it in his hand and crushes it before he says,

" You pests, out of my way!

"He goes to slash at James, only for Yamamoto to intercept him and block with his sword! As the Enji Master throws off his master cloak and powers up he says,"

You're not going to get what you want spoiled brat! Ben, go now!"

Ben nods and says,

" Got it, hang on everyone! Kaio Ken times four!"

With this Ben blasts in to the other side of the Cocoon to try and save it and as Kira sees the trial of red light fade he glares at Yamamoto and says,

" Really now Yamamoto, you truly believe that such a weak fool can be the savior of this cosmos? How desperate are you all?"

Yamamoto narrows his eyes and says,

" It's not desperation Kira, is faith! Ben may have his faults, but he has proven time and again, that he has the will and strength to see this through! You will pay dearly for still understating the strength of both his and are resolve Kira!"

Kira just as his energy surge as he looks furious and says,"

I told you, my name is Darth Judicar, and you're going to lose everything clinging on to that hopeless buffoon as your hope!

" With that he goes on the assault again, and unleashes a slash that causes a shockwave!

Ben sees this and just turns back as he says," Don't go dying on me guys. All right, let's do this!"

With this he is stops in front of Cocoon and at the same time Ezan lands near him before he says,

" Ah, you had the same idea?"

Ben nods and says," Not about to let the bad guys cause millions to die just because of their blood lust and temper tantrums

." Ezan nods and says," Agreed. All right, there is no time to waste so let's take care of this quickly." Ben nods and the two have their power flare up before dashing at the massive energy infused meteor before Ezan says,"

Sephiroth, no matter how low you stoop, you won't succeed! Twilight Omega Flare!"

At the same time Ben powers up and fires his Shinryukenha beam, and the two blasts combined to form a massive beam that overpowers and neutralized Sephiroth's attack! The I'Cie, which have just gotten on board the Neo-Highwind see this and Sazh grins as he says,

" Man, down to the wire but they did it!"

Hope nods and says," That, was to close!"

Kira sees this to, and just chuckles as he says," Why do you so desperately act to save the dammed? They are all going to hell anyway.

" Aqua responds with," Because unlike you, we don't enjoy seeing people die!"

Kira just chuckles and says,"

You misunderstand my motives Aqua. I don't per say enjoy the screams of death, I just am not squeamish about doing whatever it takes to bring true justice to the universe! And if to bring order, and end the cycle of futility it means the end of humanity, I'll do it without hesitation! Your efforts are all futile!"

With that he unleashes another shockwave of energy to repel the hero's before he floats higher in to the air, looks at Cocoon below him, and has his energy explode before he raises his sword and says,"

I'll show all of you, how truly worthless all of your efforts are! Time for theses sheltered vermin to have their judgment!

Grand Ethereal Strike! "

With this Kira instantly fires a massive blue and silver energy beam, at Cocoon! Aeris watches in horror as it's too late for her or the others to counter it before she says,

" No!" Ben is on the other side not aware of the second blast before he wipes the sweet of his head and says

," Whoa, that was to close, just a second more and, whoa!"

All of a sudden he and Ezan see a bright light, before they turn around, and see a blast hit Cocoon, before a massive explosion breaks out, and in instants all of Cocoon is destroyed!

Ben is horrified as he hears countless screams vanish in a flash and says,

" What, what the hell happened!"

Ezan just gets furious as he says

," Damn it, the first attack was just a distraction!

" Lighting and the others then see the place that was there home blow up before their eyes before Lighting moans in agony and says,

" No, NO! Everything, everything, and everyone is gone!"

Hope falls to his knees and says,

" No, father! It, can't end like this!"

Sazh shields his sons eyes as he says,"

Hopefully some of the folks made it out all ready on the other ships or on the ground. But, still, god damn it, everything we worked for, it was pointless!"

Ben sees the smoke fade as he sees that Kira 's attack has atomized nearly every part of Cocoon and now not even scrap remains as a massive crater that surpasses the Northern Crater on Cloud's world now stands before Ben says,"

How, could this have happened? "

Everyone then hears Judicar laugh smugly as a strong wind blows, and the stray partials of life energy thrown far from Kira 's blast all swirl around him before he says,"

It happened because I willed it to happen! Now do you see, how powerless you are? You can't save anyone, you can't protect anything! You're just a failure, and now it's time you fail life as well!

"Ben has his energy explode as he looks enraged and says,"

KIRA! You, heartless monster, I won't let you, GET AWAY WITH THIS! No matter what it takes, you won't win!

" Kira looks ecstatic as he says,"

AH, but you see, I all ready have won Ben Auro! You see, now, the purpose of this world has at last come to fruition!

" With that a holy light shines above him, before a white orb floats down around Kira, and begins to grow in size! Ben widens his eyes and says,

" What the, it's that part of Orphan from before! What, is it doing?

" Kira snickers and says,

" You're so oblivious it sometimes hurts just to bear! This tool of the light is the true final key fragment needed to at last liberate Chaos Zannacross Necron from his Trans Dimensional Prison!

The Celestial Ones were clever, cleverer then we gave them credit for. They designed the prison to look complete when one was still missing, and one of the Celestial ones protected it with their life. No, protecting it became its life! After some research it seemed that the angel Lindzei became the seal itself, and had her servants seal her away in a pocket dimension between the borders of space to insure Zannacross would never be free. In theory it was a sound idea, no matter how much force is unleashed it's very hard to tear a rip in fabric of time and space. However, there was one flaw in that plan, that her servants would miss her so much they would defy everything to bring her back!"

Aeris is one of many shocked as she says,

" Impossible, your saying that that orb, is the Maker?"

Kira has the orb go in to his free hand and looks victorious as he says,"

Yes, the very thing that the Fal'Cie was obsessed with has returned, even if it's not what they were expecting! Orphan and the others, they grew mad with observing humanity, and wanted nothing more than for their creator to return to restart everything, even if it was just a hope! Now Enji, now do you see how pointless it is to fight for this society?

The Fal'Cie, were holy beings created to monitor and guide mortals through life, originally at least. However, after watching humanity and its endless cycle of stupidity for years, they grew insane with disgust and the only logical conclusion for the path of mortals, was for it to end!

Can't you all see, that there is no salvation for life in its current state? Other celestial ones like Foruna, Promathia, the celestial one that became the statue of Magi, and many others have all seen the true reality of life and took similar views as well. Ah, and I believe you discovered Nightmare's true secret eh Ben Auro?

What proof could be better than Siegfried one of the original hero's who stood against Zannacross, was replayed for his efforts with a unjust dismissal and became a force that sought to bring about TRUE Justice! Why is it that so many of the greatest members of the Zannacross Empire, like myself, Sigma, Sephiroth, Kira, Xehamaru and more use to be hero's but turned to the dark side?

Because we all seen the truth of this disgusting existence, and fought for something that has TRUE meaning!

Yes, there is no good ending for those that fight hopelessly in the light, you are only rewarded with lies and bitter suffering! A hero either dies in glory or lives long enough to become a villain, and that is because society only loves its hero's when they are useful, and scorns them when they try to change the world they protect! Yes, even Zannacross himself was originally a celestial one who became evil because his acts were based on the evil acts of mortals!

Mortals are sinful by nature, they crave their own desires, and only really desire power and fulfillment of their desires. When a being with more power denies them their desires, they wish for a hero, a being with the power to remove the obstacle that they can't not take care of. However, when that hero seeks to change the world he or she exists in, and it goes against the masses wishes, they to become the villain. When it comes down to it, humans and so many other beings don't care for the greater good, for order, only for themselves! They don't care for the past, and can't see the future, they only seek to bask in the present that is ideal to them!

Sacrifice is too much for them, they will only really do it if a being of greater power forces them to otherwise they will go on till they expire living only for their desires!

Even now, you Enji are fighting not for the greater good, but because you are too selfish to admit that it's for the greater good that this universe is destroyed so a superior one can be recreated in its place! Because if you were really were willing to do what is right, you would give up this pointless defiance and let evolution take its course!

"Ben and Ezan charge at Kira as Ben says,"

Shut up Kira, you're not passing yourself off as the good guy here, not after you just willingly murdered millions without even a trace of remorse! The people of Cocoon might have been a little paranoid, naïve, and lazy, but they were still people! Maybe we may be a little selfish a little times, but we can work together for the greater good, and work to make things better!

" Kira unleashes a massive energy blast from his hand at Ben as he says,"

Even if it's true that there are selfless people who sacrifice their wants for the greater good, they are still FAR to outnumbered by the majority of worthless trash that pollute existence!

I watched Cocoon, and its people, as I saw just how worthless they were! They did not care when the Fal'Cie purged a whole town, they did not care that the I'Cie were humans, or that the words from Sanctum were true. All they cared about was having there pleasures handed to them without having to do as much work as possible! The masses, they don't care about the truth, they just want to be happy and fat. They would rather live in a world of lies then have to do any effort or think for themselves! They let the Fal'Cie control them because it was easier to just expect whatever they said even if it meant others would die! Such weak minded scum, such careless lust! You truly think THIS is worth defending!"

Ben clashes with the incoming energy blast and looks determined as he says,

" Save it, nothing you say will change my mind! I get it, lots of people would rather take the blue pill in life and just lumber around endlessly on someone's leash instead of taking the red pill and making their own choices. I can't say I am a fan of that choice, but it's their choice to make! We are not robots programmed to bend poles, we are living creatures who decide are own life's!

And even if we don't like how others live it's ok; because ideality we are suppose to live the life we want! Everyone should have the choice to live how they want, and should not have to suffer because of the actions of another!

I won't let you Zannacross monsters dedicate how life should be, ill end this once and for all!"

As Ben slashes through the blast both he and Ezan slash at Kira and there foe blocks with his sword. As the two struggle to overpower each other Kira looks smug and says,"

So it comes down to you think having a choice is the key?

So choosing to live a life of misery and failure is the be all be all just because it's your choice? Worthless, absolutely worthless!

Wasting time, wasting resources on worthless paths only fill up the cosmos with trash! You merely want to keep living in a deluded world where your life has meaning. But the reality is, you and your friends have no meaning! After going through everything that you have experienced, and you still can't expect the truth, then you are the biggest fool of all Ben Auro!

"Ben then unleashes more power as he says,"

So be it, I rather live as a fool then someone who only sees life as worthless! No matter how hard it is, I'll keep fighting to make what my dreams a reality, and take down anyone who threatens to destroy it!

" Kira has his power explode before he says," I had enough of you wasting time with your useless battle; the dream of light dies here!

" Ben then goes all out and says,

" It's not finished yet, and either am I! Kaio Ken times four!"

With this Ben unleashes a burst of power, to kick Kira's sword out of his hand! He jumps up and prepares to attack, before he says,

" The nightmares are over Kira, I won't let you, AHH!"

With that out of nowhere a red energy blast hits him in the back and sends him flying before a furious voice says,

" When will you understand " hero"! The true nightmares are just getting started!"

Ezan turns around and says,"

What, Sephiroth? Huh, what the!"

With this everyone looks at the source of the blast, and sees it came from none other than Night-Terror! While his left arm and wing is gone, and he is critically damaged he has just made it clear he is not done yet! Staggering in mid air, the former demonic hero welds the Soul Crusher tightly as Ben recovers from the attack and sees his previous opponent looking at him with deranged eyes as he says,"

No way, after all of that, he STILL is not down?"

Night-Terror takes heavy breaths as he says,"

I won't fail, I won't be vanished, till Zannacross is free! I told you, I won't lose to you Ben Auro! You just, caught me off guard! Now, let's finish this!

" With that he unleashes another beam of energy from his sword, and Ben quickly deflects it as he says,"

You really are insane, you freaking have one arm and are about to kneel over and you still think you can beat me?"

Night-Terror responds by charging at Ben and saying,

" This? Tis but a scratch, I crushed worms like you with far worse injuries! "

With that he clashes at Ben, and Ben quickly regains his senses and dodges the weaken foe's attack before kicking him back and saying,"

Damn it, you all really are all loony, but no matter how many of you come at me, I won't give up till it's over! Huh?

" He and the others then see a intense light as he sees it comes from the Maker's essence before Kira snickers and says,

" It's all ready over tool. The key to our final victory is within our grasp, and nothing you can do can stop us! Do you really think you have the power to change destiny itself?"

Ben nods and says,"

I do, because unlike you, I know that people can truly change their fate if there will is strong enough. We will show you, ALL of you in the Zannacross Empire that we will defy the fate that you think is inevitable! So, enough talk, time to, huh? Oh give me a freaking break!"

With this Ben hears something and turns around to quickly slice up a giant red energy ball before he hears another crazed laugh before the voice says,"

Unless you were going to say how you were to show us how pathetic you arrogant worms truly are, then you are wrong till the end Enji scum!"

Everyone looks up and sees that now Mateus has returned, and while burnt all over, including his whole right side of his face being inflected with first degree burns and his right arm still in fact being on fire he still does not seem to realize he is defeated! Doug sees this and says,

" God damn it, all that and he STILL won't get the picture?

" Firion was just able to stand up at this point and sighs as he says,"

I told you, that devil of a man, is quite stubborn."

James sighs and says,"

Still, this is getting out of hand, we better end this fast one way or another before all of a sudden more of our foes all of a sudden spring back from the dead.

" Aqua sighs and says," Don't even joke about that now James. Still, both Mateus and Night-Terror are severely wounded, they can't fight much longer, hopefully."

With that everyone then sees Mateus stagger over to Kira as Kira just turns to him and says,

" Ah Mateus, Night-Terror, so your both not dead yet after all. I suppose it would seem the both of you have better survival instincts then Tosen did ."

Mateus just looks crazed as he says,"

Of course I would not fall Judicar, nothing, not even death will stand in my desires! So, it seems that all of the time with theses deranged Fal'Cie have at last amounted to something eh? That IS what we spent all of the time trying to get correct?"

Kira nods and says," Indeed, this is the final fragment to the key on Zannacross, the essence of the Maker, or to be more precise the Hogyoku.

"Mateus then grins and says,"

Good, then at last theses pathetic tools were able to be of some use! Now at last, there was some hiccups in the operation, but my master plan worked, and I shawl lead the key to the end of this worthless existence!

" Kira raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Your plan? I think your brain has been shaken Mateus Palamecia, because as I recall your role was merely to be a, oh? My, seems we have even more attention."

All of a sudden everyone hears a outcry of rage, before from the bottom of where Cocoon was bursts out none other than Vanille and Fang, still combined in there fusion Ragnrock state!

Ben gasps and says,"

The two, they are still alive? I guess, they froze themselves to save Cocoon, but, now it's all gone,,, or the heat from Kira 's attack could have waken them up. Well, whatever is the case we will soon see

." He and everyone else sees that the many armed monster roars before she floats up in mid air and says," You, you demons, you destroyed everything!"

Mateus snickers and says,"

And your point is beast? Your role in are plans is over, so go ahead and die! If you can't figure out how to do that, I'll be more than happy to help you down that path!

Star fall!"

With that he instantly unleashes a massive red energy ball at the Grand Pulse natives. However, the beastly being of devastation just roars and grasps its many arms as it says,"

YOU WILL ALL PAY!

" With that Ragnrock bursts right at the attack and punches it to shatter the energy ball! Mateus is outraged as it says,"

What? How could I, GAH! "

In a instant he sees his target has wrapped right in front of him and smashes him in the face so hard that he is rocketed in to the nearby mountain! The beast then roars before glaring at Kira and saying,"

YOU! You all used use, all for your ends! Now you shawl pay!"

Kira just looks amused as he grabs Ezan 's sword and kicks him in the gut without even looking at him and says,"

So, you want revenge for your fallen comrades? I'll take your revenge, and shatter it along with you! Direct your hatred at me, I embrace it! For destroying your world is just another step to my aims, and brushing aside its remnants is nothing to me! So go ahead and join your fallen brethren but don't expect your rage to make a different I'Cie pawn! "

All of a sudden the ground begins to shake before a deep voice then says,"

Maybe the I'Cie's rage alone won't worry you, but maybe mine will!"

Out of nowhere the ground beneath the group breaks up, till everyone is shocked to see a gigantic monster whose entire muscular body is composed of black armor the size of the highest mountains around Cocoon rises out of the ground!

Mario sweat drops and says,"

Mamma Mia! Who is a that?"

Luigi bites his hat as he says,"

I don't know bro, but, since he looks like he can eat a warship for lunch I hope he is on our side!

" Genesis just looks amused and says,

" That energy, I see. So, this planets guarding wishes to settle its grudge with us?"

Night-Terror looks at the beast and says,"

So, you returned. I got intercepted by this beast when I was searching for energy before on this world. Called me a blight on all life and attacked but since I had bigger fish to fry I blasted in down to the planet. Guess it has more fight in it then I assumed.

" The new arrival roars and says,

" Trespassers, I am the Fal'Cie Titan, and I have business with you!"

Kira looks amused and says," A Fal'Cie? So, not all of you fell with Orphan, interesting.

"Titan then clutches its massive fist and says,"

All of the Cocoon Fal'Cie are linked, but not the ones of Grand Pulse! You demonic human, you're not going to get away with tricking my Fal'Cie brothers! I'll teach you to use this world as your pawn!"

Kira just stares coldly in to his much larger foe and says,"

So, you're going to reprise me? You have no means to do so."

The Fal'Cie winds back his right fist and says,

" I'll show you a means bug!"

With that Titan unleashes a massive punch to Kira, that seems to shake the entire planet!

Ben grins as he says," All right! This was kind of random but having a massive thing like this on our side will make things a little, easier? Er, maybe not.

" To everyone's shock they see that despite the massive size difference Kira has no trouble blocking Titan's punch, and in fact unleashes enough strength to push back the massive fist of the Fal'Cie before he then stabs it with his sword and kicks it hard enough to cause it to take several feet back!

Titan grunts in pain and says,"

What is this?"

Kira has his energy explode as he says,

" This Fal'Cie, is TRUE supreme power! Thought you could crush me with overwhelming force? Oh how very foolish you are. It would seem we have a clash of a basic understanding of the basic meaning of just what power is. Since I am in a hurry, I shawl enlighten you now. "

Titan roars in pain and says,

" DAMN YOU servant of the devil! I will, huh? "

In a flash Kira is right in front of Titan's face as he looks amused and says,"

This, is what true power is Fal'Cie! Shatter point!"

With this Kira quickly pokes Titan in the head with his index and middle finger. And, while by anyone else this would seem beyond useless, from Kira it's a death blow to the massive being, as all of a sudden Kira unleashes a influx of power, and locates the weaknesses in the structure of a life form and rip it apart from the inside out! Everyone sees just how effective the move is, as Titan literally falls to pieces before their eyes! Kirby then says,

" Oh no! Even that giant got torn apart by that nasty Kira man with just a poke?

"Knuckles gets tense and punches the ground as he says,"

Blast it all, how are we suppose to overcome a power like that?"

Genesis just looks delighted as he says," It's quite simple, you oversized echidna, you can't! All of the powers you can rally together are nothing compared to are strength! Your only choice is to surrender to us!

"Sonic gets defiant as he says,"

No way, we will never surrender to the likes of you!"

Genesis just shrugs as his wing extends and says,

" In that case, time to end this circus show, Black Furry!"

With that Genesis unleashes a barrage of black feathers from his wing, and the group all dashes to get out of the way as they explode! Meanwhile Kira just looks amused as he sees the remains of Titan fall to the ground before he turns to Ben and says,"

Grasp how powerless you are to stop me yet Enji? It is nothing for me to destroy the embodiment of an entire planets will. The rage of an entire galaxy, the wrath of the entire universe will not stop me! Ill destroy every last spec of defiance in this entire dimension and beyond to insure true order is created! And, even if the rest of the universe stands in my way, I'll kill every last life form without hesitation!

Black Coffin!"

With that Kira does not even turn around as he snaps his fingers, just as Ragnarok charges at him from behind! However, before she can even reach him a black box of energy forms around her, and conceals her before everyone can hear explosions and screams! Kira just turns around and says

," Yes, your all driven by hate, and instinctive desire to survive despite how worthless your life, your world is! Meanwhile, I am fighting not for my own desire, but to create a better world, a paradise! No matter how strongly you all wish to survive, to protect what you hold dear, you cannot defeat me!

" With that his magical spell behind him ends, and Fang and Vanille, now themselves once more after the magical assault Kira gave them now both fall to the ground in pain!

Ezan then says," Damn it, he really is stronger than before. But, no matter what, I won't let him escape me again! Judgment Blitz!

" With that Ezan unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword strikes, but Kira is fast enough to block them all! As the former master and apprentice clash blades Kira looks amused and says,"

So Ezan, this is the power you have drawn out by utilizing the powers of both light and darkness in unison is it? Interesting, but even this kind of power pails compared to mine! You cannot stop me, no matter what power you gain as long as you remain naïve about the true form of justice, you will not stop me!

"Ben clutches his fist as he says,"

You think you can just do whatever you feel like Kira? That you're some sort of god? Forget it, time you realize you're not immune to the price of your actions! That's it, all of this ends right now! Vanish forever Kira! Kaio Ken times Four! School of the undefeated of the east, this is this is the ultimate technique! SEKIHA…TENKYO, SHINRYUKENHA!

" With this Ben fires off his ultimate energy attack and Kira just looks amused as he says

," So, you combined your attack with Max's former ultimate skill? Amusing, but futile. No attack can overcome me! "

Ezan then powers up as well and says,"

You underestimated us for the final time Darth Judicar! Twilight Omega Flare!

" With that both Ben and Ezan unleash their ultimate energy attacks at their foe from both sides, and Kira catches both beams in his hands!

As he just glares at the two he says,

" IS this your limit? I expected more from the two of you, but so be it!"

Ezan is shocked as he says,

" What, he is not even concerned?"

Kira then laughs and says,"

Of course not, you two, you could never compare to me! If this is all the power you have, then die now failures!"

Ben then gets even angrier and says,

" Screw you Kira, this is not all of what I can do! I'll show you just what power I have! Kaio Ken, times ten!

" With that Ben unleashes another surge of power, and his energy beam grow to three times the size!

Kira is shocked at this and says," What, how can he still, RAH!"

With that the amount of power overwhelms Kira, and the blast causes the biggest explosion yet! Aqua looks amazed and says,"

They, were able to overpower him!"

Shinryudramon gets excited and says,"

Way to go boss, that had to hit home!"

Ben then breaths hard and says,"

Kira, you're not the master of everything, not as long as you dismiss emotions and feelings as a waste. I, I will never, Arg!

" With that Ben coughs up blood and a alarmed Ezan then says,"

What happened Ben, did he attack you?"

Ben just wipes the blood off his face and grins as he says,"

No, let's just say my body is going through one hell of a work out Ezan. Don't worry, it seems that it can rest soon at the very least. Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden a explosion of energy blasts out, before a unwanted voice says,

" Yes, your body will rest forever very soon Ben Auro!

" Kira then blasts out, looking bloody and his cape torn, but still very much alive Kira looks amused as he licks the blood off his lips and says,

" I am impressed, I did not think you could reach such levels of power chosen one. However, even this power, won't defeat me! You yourself know you're at your breaking point, so you're correct, this long battle will be over very soon!"

Ben then gets tense as he says,"

Damn it, I put everything I had in to that blast! What is it going to take to take this guy down?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a laugh before Mateus shows he STILL won't call it quits and warps above Kira before saying,

" Can't you Enji realize it yet? You DON"T have what it takes to defeat us! Your meager powers are futile, your defeat is only a matter of moments! So, stop wasting our time and bow to are superior might all ready trash! You could never overcome us, my ultimate plan has outwitted you all!"

Kira just turns to Mateus and coldly says,"

Your ultimate plan Mateus? I am the one who orchestrated this mission, you just looked over the minor details and commanded the pawns. Mateus, you have to high a opinion of yourself, and you not knowing your place is quite, exasperating

." Mateus gets annoyed and says,"

Judicar, I am well aware how much of a genius you are, and your power has been essential to are victory. However, even so it was ME who took the fall and made the return of Zannacross at hand! When the supreme god of darkness returns, I merely wish that all of us get the credit we deserve."

Kira then smirks and says,

" And indeed we shawl. And that is why, it's time for you to understand your place!"

In an instant Kira shocks everyone as he warps right in front of Mateus and punch's the former emperor right through the heart! Mateus screams in pain as he glares at Kira and says,"

What, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Kira smirks and says,"

I am destroying all unneeded tools, that's all. You were revived to help speed up the revival process Mateus Palameica, but now you're no longer needed. Furthermore, your ambitions to be the supreme ruler of existence show how arrogant you are. I shawl purge all unneeded life for the new era, and you and your petty ambitions are one of them. You're not worthy of existing in my paradise Mateus, so be gone!"

Mateus gets in raged as he says,

" HOW DARE YOU! I won't, let you deny what is mine! Die Darth Judicar!"

With that he unleashes a flare spell right at Kira 's face, and unleashes an energy blast that goes on for a mile as he laughs and says,"

Ill, absorb your energy, along with the divine energy of that last key fragment! Then, Zannacross will have to submit to me, and everything will truly be under my rule and mine alone! Yes, I won't be stopped, I won't be, GUH!"

With that Kira is instantly behind him, and his sword is right through his fellow member of the empire 's head as Kira narrows his eyes and says,"

How troublesome, making me strike you down twice. Know your place!"

With that a column of light blasts out of Kira's sword, and consumes Mateus! With a roar of pain Firion and the others see Mateus Palameica get eradicated to the last atom before Firion says,"

Kira, he, totally annihilated him!

" Ben just gets tense as he says,"

He, even destroyed his own ally without hesitation?

" Kira just turns to Ben and says,

" Why do you think I was in charge of this mission? It's because besides Damonus, I am more powerful then all of the other members of the Zannacross Empire combined! I won't tolerated inferior beings, no matter where they are. Anyone stands in my way or my plans, and they will be erased."

Ezan just chuckles darkly and says,

" Kira, you expect anyone to fallow your new order when your own allies to trust you? Your lies won't last forever.

" Kira smirks and says," You misunderstand Ezan. Never once have I told any of my subordinates to trust me. I have indeed told them to fallow me, but I never told them something like trust me or put faith in me. I tell anyone who serves me, not to put faith in anyone, even me. Sadly, there are still not many people who are strong enough to follow through with my demand. All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them.

They can't handle making their own choice, so they leave it to someone else to tell them what their purpose is. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone higher in position to escape from the burden of responsibility. That person then seeks out someone higher in power to put his faith in and the cycle continues

. This is how all kings are born, this is how god has power! Do not believe in my will just yet Enji Knights. For I shawl now teach you that god you should put your faith in, THEN you can believe in me as you die!

"Ben gets angry again and says,"

Get over yourself all ready, you're not god Kira! Just some deranged traitor who thinks because he loves pain he knows what is best for everything! But, your wrong, and no matter what it takes ill prove your wrong about everything Kira!"

Night-Terror just laughs and says,"

Don't count on it Ben Auro, all you will prove is how weak you are! Judicar is right; all maggots will be purged from existence! And, now it's your turn at last! Let's finish this battle!"

Kira then clears his throat and says," Your battle is all ready over Night-Terror, your finished."

The Zannacross Inquisitor turns around and says,

" WHAT! How dare you say that! Kill the others, but Ben Auro is my prey! It's on my honor that I am the one who kills him! I won't allow you to rob me of that glory! I will, RAH!"

With that Kira warps in front of Night-Terror and taps him with his sword, causing the demon knight to scream in pain! Kira narrows his eyes and says,

" You are blind to how hopeless your current standings are Night-Terror. Your body is trashed, and despite your behavior your barley able to keep yourself together. You are unable to fulfill your role, so don't disgrace yourself any further. Be of some use, and go back to Damonus with the last Key Fragment would you not? After all, the revival of are master is top priority is it not?"

Night-Terror pauses as he says," Well, yes. But, even so, I must finish Ben Auro, I must prove I am superior! I must, huh? No!"

All of a sudden he sees Kira snap his fingers as a column of darkness forms and the former Enji says,"

Night-Terror, no, Siegfried, be grateful I will allow you to retain your life since you can still be of further use. Rest assured, I'll kill Ben, and everyone else here.

" With that he motions his hand and both Night-Terror and the Key Fragment are blasted in to the portal as Night-Terror says

," NO! Damn you to hell you arrogant, AHH!"

With that the portal closes and Ben says,

" NO! Now, they have the last key seal! We have to stop him!"

Kira laughs and says,

" It's too late Ben, the end of everything you hold dear is at hand! Now, with no more distractions, we can return to your demise without interruption!

"Ben then powers up again and says," Try it! Divine Flare Edge!

" Ezan then sighs and he says,

" Judgment Burst!" With that both Ben and Ezan slash at their opponent, but Kira all of a sudden has a blade come out of his demonic hand, and blocks both strikes before he says,"

I wonder, just how much will I have to do, till you beg for forgiveness? Only one way to find out, Forsaken Providence!"

With that he unleashes a blast of energy from his eyes to hit both of his attackers, before instantly charging at Ben, and grabbing him hard in the face! He then bursts to the ground and says,"

Now you naïve twit, you thought you could handle my wrath, but now I'll show you a level of pain that will make you seek death as salvation!"

With that Kira smashes Ben to the ground, and then unleashes a powerful energy blast at point blank range to blast Ben through a mountain!

As Ben is blasted out of said mountain, Kira is all ready waiting for him on the other side and smashes him hard in to the ground before he says,"

You can still live yet Enji, just beg for forgiveness and agree to embrace the new order!

"Ben looks bitterly at Kira and says,"

I rather die." Kira looks as cold as ever and says,

" I knew you would say that, but I want to see just how much fight remains in that battered body of yours. You truly think you can beat me even knowing your body is on the verge of breaking down?"

Ben responds with," It's not a matter of if I can or not. I have to win, that's all there is to it!

"Kira looks annoyed and says,"

You have to win, that's all there is? Enough, I thought you realized this is not a video game by now but I guess you still don't realize that you're not getting out of this one hero. No one can save you, you ARE going to die! "

Ezan then arrives in-between them and says,"

You're the one who is going to realize that this is not all just some giant chess board where you dictate how things go Kira! Ben's right, we cannot allow you to win, and we will see that the mission is completed, no matter the price!"

Kira just gets annoyed and says,"

You're all worthless. You think you can get away with challenging a opponent who surpasses you greatly in every aspect? It's because you're so passionate about your emotions and your dreams that you cannot expect the truth. It's because of your passions and your dreams that you have suffered, and because you cling on to such nonsense that you and all of your friends will die!

" Ben then takes a deep breath and has a golden energy sword form before he says,

" I guess we are going to see who's truly being clouded by their emotions! Kaio Ken times four!

" With this Ben and Ezan both charge at Kira and go on to attack, and even though there fight has gone far from where the others are, the rest can still tell how tense a battle it is from all of the explosions that blast out!

* * *

Mario and the rest of their group can see it to, and now we turn back to their fight with Genesis to see how the group is faring! At the moment Yoshi has just dodged another fireball before he sees another explosion break out where Ben is before he says," Oh, Yoshi hopes Ben is ok.

" Luigi shrugs and says,

" Don't worry Yoshi, Ben's a tough kid so I am sure he will manage. Right now we have to worry about not being burnt to a crisp by this red nut! Huh, Ahh!"

With this Luigi jumps out of the way of another fire ball before Genesis laughs and says,"

It's hard to believe lowlifes like you could be called heroes. Your worlds must truly be pathetic if you're the saviors of your worlds.

"Sonic just shrugs and says,"

Maybe on are world you would look pathetic eh pal? Besides, if we really are so pathetic then how come you still can't defeat us? "

Genesis just chuckles and says," Don't push your lock you blue heretic. I am just getting some fun out of you trash; after all we all ready won."

Link gets annoyed and says,

" Don't feel so smug fiend, it's not over! Ben, and the others have what it takes to defeat your comrades, and we will defeat you here so you won't bother them any longer!

"Genesis just floats up and says," Is that so? Clearly you guys don't have a clue who you're messing with ever after all of this time. Very well, it's been fun, but time to end this farce!

"With that Genesis has more energy swords rain down on the group, but Kirby defects a few coming his and the Mario bros way with his Mirror power before he says,"

Got that right bully, I am very hungry and I know I can't eat till you're out of the way so play time is over!

" Genesis laughs and says,"

I don't know wither or not to cringe in humor or disgust. You should take intimation lesions and take a good look at yourself before you try and act tough puff ball!"

Tails then says," We may not look like the toughest bunch but we can hit hard when we want to! Tornado Three!"

With that Tails summons his personal ship that he brought on the Great Fox and quickly has it transform in to its battle mecha state before aiming right at Genesis and firing a powerful energy blast! However Genesis just yawns and bats it away with his right hand before he says,

" Bring as many toys as you wish, the outcome will be the same regardless. "

Mario then says," You're going to regret not taking us seriously if you keep this up mister Genesis. Come on Luigi, Yoshi, let's show him what we can do!"

With that his friends nod before Luigi then takes out a rock like flower, the rock flower, and eats it to gain a bolder like power before becoming incased in rock and charging at Genesis like a speeding bolder! However Genesis just as his energy flare up and stops the charge with his foot before he says,

" I seen better tricks at magical shows. Really, are you trying to bore me to death?

" Yoshi then jumps up and says,"

Still think this is boring you Zannacross one winged goose? How about this!"

With that Yoshi throws a bunch of eggs at Genesis and in responds the former SOLDIER extends his hand to freeze the eggs in mid air as he says,

" I am a fallen angel you half witted excuse for a dinosaur! That's it, I am going to, huh, what the?"

Genesis hears a match like sound and sees that the eggs are glowing before all of a sudden wind up living bombs, Bob-omb'a appear! Genesis only has time to raise a eyebrow before they quickly explode in his face!

As Genesis flies out of the smoke he looks slightly brushed and says,"

Explosive, eggs? What kind of world did theses freaks come from? Great, now I have egg mucus on me as well. If you thought explosive toys could stop me you're in for a rude awakening you little, huh? All of a sudden he sees Mario have fire coming around his hand and he says,

" That may not be able to defeat you Genesis, but it's a good start! Because that's not a Egg mucus, its oil! Now, it's a time for some home cooking, Super Mario Final Fireball!

" With that Mario unleashes a massive fireball right at his foe and Genesis only has time to raise a eyebrow as he says,"

Oily eggs? Surely you must be, RAHH!

" As the fire ball gets closer and Genesis tries to block it he finds out Mario was in fact not bluffing as flames ignite all around the Zannacross Inquisitor just from the fireball getting closer!

Genesis at once tries to put out the flames on his body but it pauses him long enough for the attack to hit him dead on! Mario grins and says,"

That's a nice, showed him a thing or two on how we fight Mushroom Kingdom style!

" Luigi laughs and says," Way to go bro! Good thing we asked those Enji for a few fighting pointers. Now theses Zannacross guys will have to see that they can't just assume a easy win with us? Huh, uh oh."

Everyone then feels the ground shake before the smoke is blasted away and an angry and bruised Genesis emerges! Seeing blood on his hand he clutches it and says,"

To think, that idiots like you have damaged me. I played around with the likes of you for too long so play time is over! I have the power to destroy you now, but to make you truly wish you never decided to throw your life away for helping Ben Auro, ill crush you with my full power! Know your place in death cretins!"

With that Genesis extends his red rapier up in the air before the Zannacross symbol appears on his forehead and magical energy blasts out of him! Moments later everyone hears a monstrous roar before they all see Genesis land on the ground, much larger and in his armored winged Genesis Avatar form!

Luigi has his jaw drop as he says,"

Why didn't anyone tell us he could do THAT! Great, um, I think we ought to tag out for this guys."

Shadow just sighs and says,

" Coward, he is only a little bigger, noting to panic about."

Mario nods and says,"

Shadow is right, Bowser has gotten bigger then this and that never posed a problem before so let's do this!"

Genesis then laughs madly and says,

" You pathetic pudgy plumber, it's not just size that matters! I'll show you, why you should dread to stand in the way with a Zannacross Inquisitor! "

With that Genesis brings down his large sword to try and crush the hero's all at once but thankfully they are able to all get out of the way of the slash in time! As Knuckles sees the ground where they stood get torn up he grimaces and says,"

Sonic, no amount of rings will help much if we get hit from a sword like that! We have to take this guy down fast!"

Sonic grins and says,"

That's the game plan Knuckles, and no faster way then to take down this large lummox with team work! Knuckles, Shadow, let's go!"

Shadow nods and says,

" Laugh at this freak, Chaos Blast!

" Shadow fires another blast of chaos energy at his foe, but Genesis does not even flinch as he says,"

IS that the best you can do heroes? Show me, just what honor this circus show of yours has!

" Sonic grins and says," If you say so freak! Ready guys? Triple Tornado Bomber!

" With that Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow spin around at top speed, before they then all then charge at Genesis at full speed, and hit the product of project G at the same time in the head! This causes Genesis to stagger, but not much else before he says,"

If you were content making me itch, well done. Otherwise, you're finished!

" Link then charges at Genesis and says,

" We are not through yet, Tri-Force Slash!"

With this Link uses his claw shot to grabble on to the back of his opponent's large head to propel him up before he slashes Genesis directly in to the back of the head! Being the blade of evil's bane and all the Master Sword is able to cause Genesis to feel more then a itch as he yells in pain and says,"

Damn you rats! Your resourceful I'll give you that, but, your powers are useless in the face of the darkness! Huh?"

Kirby then flies up on top of Genesis, and does his trademark cute hi wave before he combines his bomb power, with his Plasma power and tries a new combination to form the same kind of Proton Cannon that he saw Axl used before he says,"

Are powers are more than enough to light up the darkness you keep throwing around! Now, meet my Sundays best you big bully!

"Genesis just gets shocked as he says,"

What the, how did you form a, AHHH!"

With that Kirby shows that his cannon is no toy as he unleashes a powerful energy blast to hit Genesis in the face at point blank range! This causes an explosion and a roar of pain before the hero's jump down and see Genesis to fall to the ground! Tails gets happy and says,"

All right, great job guys!

"Sonic grins and says,

" It's like they say, the harder they are, the bigger they fall!"

Shadow rolls his eyes and says," It's the bigger they are the harder they fall genius!"

Sonic shrugs and says," I know what I said. Point is, this jerk just got served! Come on, we are not done yet, we still have to help Ben take care of the, whoa!

" All of a sudden the ground shakes, and everyone hears Genesis say,

" Oh your done inferior beings, you are SO dead!

" With that everyone sees Genesis stand back up with a cracked helmet before he glares at the members of the Justice Force and says,

" You lost little sheep think you can stand in Judicar's way when all you can do is make me angry? Ridicules! You're a resourceful bunch to say the least, and I can see why you might be able to be called heroes. But, you're in the big leagues now scum, and it's time that you realize you're out of your league! Impulse of Purgatory!

" With this Genesis has energy surge around him, before he points his sword right at the group, and fires off a massive energy beam that blasts them all before they can react and causes a massive explosion! When the smoke clears everyone is hurt bad, and Sonic groans in pain as he says,

" Whoa, my head has a splitting headache, good thing that's the only thing that seems to be split though. Everyone all right?

" Mario shakes his head around and then says,

" Mamma Mia, let's make sure not to let that happen again eh guys? "

Yoshi then panics and says," Oh no, that blast blasted Luigi in half!"

As everyone gets shocked Mario turns around and sighs before he says,"

Don't panic Yoshi, he just got blasted in to the ground ! Come on."

With that Mario quickly pulls his brother out of the ground by the legs, and as Luigi is pulled up he looks horrified as he says,"

Oh man, that was to close! I thought I was trapped in a dark place and it was all like, whoa ! Now, where did that, WHOA!"

Everyone then sees the crater where they use to be, and can't see the bottom of it before Genesis laughs and says,"

You all have some luck, a direct hit would have turned you all in to space dust but I guess my aim was off a tad. Still, next time, I won't miss!

"Kirby then gets worried and says,"

Oh no, this is getting bad guys! If we don't do something soon then everyone is going to be in big trouble!"

Genesis then snickers and says,

" Everyone all ready is in big trouble puff ball. You are the biggest fools of all to have agreed to join Ben in his hopeless struggle. If you were smart you would have surrendered and let nature take its course!

" Sonic looks determined as he says,"

No way we could do that yah maniac, it's not my style to just sit back and let a friend get hammered!

"Mario nods and says,

" That's a right, Ben and the Enji have fought to protect this universe, and helped saved all of our worlds! It's only right that we repay the favor! Besides, Ben is all of our friends, and we help are friends when they need it!

"Genesis snickers and says

," Your kindness will be all of your undoing! By helping Ben, you have sealed your own fates, even if you were likely to die soon anyway! No matter how many of you hero's unite you don't have nearly the strength to save this cosmos from itself! You can only die in agony for not coming to your senses!

" Link responds with,"

You may think we are wrong for standing in your way, but what is really wrong is standing aside and letting the forces of evil have its way! We will show you, how strong we really are!

Sonic nods and says," That's right, we all have no regrets joining this war, because we all like doing what is right! Now then big guy, your going to see we know a thing or two about shutting down evil freaks!

" Genesis laughs as he powers up again and says,"

Oh I am trembling with terror! Please, you idiots all ready pulled out all the stops, no matter what you can do, you are outmatched!"

Kirby then says," We have not done everything just yet you Zannacross Goon!

"Mario nods before he closes his eyes and says,"

That's right, we can still go further. Luigi, everyone, we have to go all out to take care of this guy and the others!"

Sonic nods and says," I know what you mean Mario, now is not the time to be holding back, so might as well go full throttle! Tails, your device still works right?

" Tails nods before he says,"

You think it's time for that all ready?"

Sonic nods and says,"

It's now or never buddy, so bring out the Chaos Emeralds and lets who this guy a real blast!"

Tails nods and says,"

All right, guess it is down to the wire so here it goes!"

With that Tails takes out a bunch of colored capsules before throwing them in to the air, before they pop open and the seven chaos emeralds pop out! Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow all instantly catch the powerful gems before Knuckles says,

" Whew, good thing Lylat technology is advanced enough to contain things as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds in are pockets!"

Sonic grins as he twirl's the white chaos emerald around and says,"

Got that right, makes it a whole lot easier than going through those dimensional zones or searching around the world! All right Genesis, time you see we are no jokes!"

Genesis just gets curious as he sees the Chaos Emeralds glow and he says,

" What the, is that, some sort of Materia?

" Shadow smirks as he says,"

If that's what powerful gems mean on your world, and then close enough! Its time you see how serious we are to winning! I promised I would protect the world Maria wished for, and I won't let scum like you trample on that dream!"

Genesis then has his wings extend as he says,

" The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.

" As the hero's just look at each other with a confused look and Kirby shrugs Genesis sighs and says,

" What I am saying is that you clowns can spend your whole life devoting everything to your dreams, but it matters not! Small little lambs are just powerless naïve fools, fated to be swept aside by the overwhelming tide of absolute power! God has forsaken you, and you shawl pay the price of standing in the way of divine way!

" Mario then takes out his own capsule as he says,"

I don't have a clue what you're saying mister, but we are not as small a fries as you keep thinking! If you think you're so big that you can do what you want, then how about theses an apples eh?"

With that he throws another capsule to Luigi before he takes out a giant orange mushroom with a face and swallows it whole! Before Genesis can figure out what is going on he gets a idea soon as Mario then grows to become bigger then himself! Mario then winds his fists up as he says,"

All right, still think you're so tough? "

Genesis just readies his sword and says,

" You think merely closing the size gap can save you? Your still a mere mortal Mario, your flesh will still be torn usurer by my wrath!"

With that he tries to slice Mario in half but Mario jumps back and grins as he says,"

I have something for that to!"

With that he takes out a metal cap, and puts it on his nose, before he then becomes metal giant Mario! At once Mario jumps up and as Genesis sees this he says,"

What the, how many things does he have under that cap of his? Bah!"

With that he blocks Mario's giant metal kick with his sword before he says,

" Bah, I am a elite SOLDIER! I won't be defeated by the likes of you! GUH!"

With this Mario jumps back up and takes out his hammer before smashing Genesis hard in the head with it! As Genesis steps back and shakes his head he says,"

Damn you rat! No matter how hard you try, you won't have another miracle!"

Luigi grins and says,"

Don't count us out yet, we are good at making miracles! Come on Yoshi, it's time for are moment in the starlight if you know what I mean!

" Yoshi nods before Luigi activates the capsule his brother gave him, before a giant Grand Star pops out of it and shines with energy! Luigi and Yoshi both touch it and absorb its holy power before they soon being to glow and have a rainbow aura blast out of both of them! At once Yoshi looks determined as he says,"

Ok buster, time you see Yoshi means business!

" With that the two charge right for Genesis and in responds the Zannacross Inquisitor gets annoyed and says,"

I had enough of you! Die all ready!" With that Genesis has magical swords blast out of his body and home in on the two, but is mortified as the hero's of the Mushroom Kingdom just charge right through them

! Luigi grins as he says,

" Haha, sorry but invincibility stars are not called what they are for a reason! Here we go, be strong Luigi, green power!"

With that the lanky brother combines all the power he has with the power he gained from the Grand power star and unleashes a powerful large green fireball, and Yoshi assists his pal by throwing a energy infused egg in to it, causing it to glow with the colors of the rainbow before blasting in to Genesis hard! Genesis takes far more damage than he expected and sees his chest armor is cracked before he says

," How is this possible? I won't be defeated by the likes of you! Once I get my hands on you, I'll make you all taste true pain!"

Sonic then wags his finger as he says,

" Like you will get the change bud! Are turn guys!

" With that Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails all get in a circle and close their eyes, before the Chaos Emeralds circle around them, and combined with them all, to allow the four to transform and turn in to their super forms!

At once Super Sonic flies up and says,"

If you have not gotten the message yet, I'll make it clear for you, the party is over for you and your evil friends Genesis! Genesis glares at the now golden hedgehog before he says,

" Over, the fun is just getting started so its time you, GUH!

" In a instant Super Sonic shows off his speed by bursting at Genesis and smashing him in the face before Super Knuckles and Shadow both punch him in his arms and Tails unleashes his super " Flickies " to bombard Genesis in the chest!

Genesis is seething with rage as he tries to smash in to his attackers only for them to speed out of his path! As he tries to slice up Super Sonic only to miss and then proceed to get hit again by Giant Metal Mario he says

," Curse you vermin, I swear, you won't get away with this! The power of the dark side, is absolute, your feeble light will fail you!"

Link then looks determined as he says,

" Even if that's try, we won't allow it to fail till you and your cohorts of darkness are all defeated! Now, it's my turn to contribute.

" His hand begins to glow with the Tri-Force symbol before he says,"

After defeating Ganondorf for good, I never thought I would resort to his tactics. But, Zelda was wise in thinking we would need the full power of the Tri-Force to get through this ordeal. I'll show I am worthy of handling all of the essence of the golden beings!

Din, Nayru, Farrore, please grant my wish and allow me to defend my world and aid my friends! RAHH!

" With this Link explodes with power before his eyes glow with golden light, and his whole body fallows suit! As celestial energy surges around the Master Sword he then says,

" Prepare yourself Genesis, you caused harm for the last time!"

Genesis does not respond and just gives a battle cry before firing a barrage of fire balls at Link! But the powered up Hero of time and winds just unleashes a barrage of dark energy blasts at Link! However Link responds by unleashing a barrage of energy circles resembling the power he has when wearing the fierce deity mask and stops the attacks, before charging right at Genesis and unleashing a powerful enhanced whirlwind slash attack that hits Genesis hard and burns his chest!

Genesis grasps his chest and says,"

Blast you idiots, don't you realize that your struggles are pointless! As long as this world exists, there will only be misery and despair! Why do you fight for such a disgusting place? Are your friends really worth that much to you?"

Kirby then nods and says,"

Of course they are Genesis! Friends make the world go around, and as long as we have friends then the world is a place worth living in! Time to show you the power of are wishes! "

With that Kirby takes out a capsule he has gotten, out of his mouth, and throws it to reveal the powerful glowing blade, the Rainbow Sword he used to defeat the mind controlling Dark Matter!

Kirby then points it at Genesis and says,

" Please, let us win!

" With that he fires a powerful rainbow energy blast at his opponent, and Genesis deflects it with his sword. However, Kirby then takes out the Dragoon Air-rider to dive at Genesis at the speed of sound and slash Genesis across to keep it back before he hears his foe growl in rage and say,"

That's it, now even the puff ball is giving me pause? I have had enough of this!"

With that his energy explodes before he says,"

All of you, your all going to die, the only future for those who reject the will of the true god of darkness is to die!

"Super Sonic looks determined as he says,"

We are not scared of you, Kira or your big bad god of darkness! We heard things like that before!

" Genesis then says,

" You don't get it, Chaos Zannacross Necron is the embodiment of all evil, ALL sin in existence ! The dark heart of man, is the true power of his soul, there is no way the powers of naïve hope and delusions can compare! The painful tomorrow is all that waits for you. Even twirling winds will not stop their flow. The words of LOVELESS, are the words of the fate of this dimension! And now, ill shatter your hopes forever,

Apocalyptic Purgatory Wave! "

With that Genesis combines two of his attacks and unleashes a powerful red energy blast from his sword! However, the members of the Justice Force just power up before Mario says,"

You will never shatter are hopes! We won't give up, because we all believe that no matter how bad it gets we just have to get back up and fight back to win! Come on everyone, lets a go!"

With that everyone unleashes all of their power and fires various attacks to counter the bad guys incoming blast! Genesis just laughs madly and says,"

No, you little worms can't stop me! I am Genesis Rhapsodus, the one who understood the true desire of the true god of the universe! I am enforcing the true evolution, you all are nothing but pests! And now it's time for you pests to vanish forever!

" With that he unleashes even more power but Super Sonic just gets serious and says,"

Let's see how long you keep that big attitude punk, this is not over yet!

* * *

"With that there is a flash of light as a explosion big enough to be seen outside the planet of occurs! The other fighters see this as well and at the moment Cloud feels the wind blowing and shields his eyes as he says,

" That, came from where Genesis was. Mario Sonic and the others are there, hope they are able to pull through from this. Huh, whoa!

" Cloud sees another energy sword wave coming his way and defects it before he sees Sephiroth coming for him as his most hated man grins and says

," Don't you think you have something much more important to worry about puppet? Keep losing your focus, and your head will fallow!"

With that the two clash swords once more, and Cloud is able to block Sephiroth 's attack before Cloud remains stoic and says

," It's hard to lose my focus when we done this so many times by now I have it memorized! "

He then jumps back and slams his sword down on his foe's to cause Sephiroth to stagger before his former commander chuckles and then instantly smashes Cloud to the ground before he says,"

Oh, so you think you can prepared for your death eh Cloud? Nonsense, no amount of training can save you from your doom! I commend your determination, but its time I teach you once and for all Cloud, you can't overcome destiny! Shadow Flare!"

With that he unleashes a massive black energy blast at Cloud, and the spiky haired warrior uses a haste magic spell to insure he is fast enough to get out of the way! He then glares at the sliver haired man before he says,

" You're so very wrong Sephiroth, you died twice because of your arrogance and now you still can't expect the facts! Ever since I saw you return I trained for this day, and now I am ready to insure your shadow is erased from society forever!"

Sephiroth then forms a murderous glare as he says,"

Ever since the start, you have never realized your place Cloud Strife! Someone like you, standing in my way at every turn, is so, infuriating. You were just an untrained clown, and you cost me my godhood. Worms should realize there are consequences for trending on the king's throne."

Cloud rolls his eyes and says,

" Give it up Sephiroth, you were never meant to be the god of anything ! You were just a result of many twisted minds uniting there insanity together, and let the truth turn you from are world's best hero to its worst nightmare! If you just could expect the truth better, you still could have been a hero.

" Sephiroth laughs madly and says,"

What is this, do you feel pity for me now Cloud? Even after I understood the whole truth about my origins, my heart remained unshaken. I was created to be the ultimate life form, to be the ruler of Cetra, and there for I would resume the conquest Jenova started! You think a god like me should be content being a servant to those filthy Shinra pigs? You think I should have spent the rest of my life saving the lives of worthless humans who live such pointless lives? Nonsense, I knew that the only true use of my power was to bring the world, and from there all other worlds in to the Promise Land, and clean out the unworthy garbage clouting the cycle of life in the universe! "

Zidane hears this and rolls his eyes before he says,"

Man Sephiroth, you really do like to toot your own horn eh? You may be called one thing but it does not mean you have to be that thing and take it so seriously! I was created to be a angel of death to my world but I did not feel like going through with it and now I am here now."

Sephiroth looks unimpressed as he says,"

That monkey, is because you're a weak minded idiot. I on the other hand, have the will, and the desire, to live up to my destiny! You must realize by now, that your time is up Cloud. You, your precious students, and your entire Enji order is about to crumble. You really think you can save your world when it was fated to fall from the start?

"Cloud nods and says

," You got it, because unlike you and the others, we still have hope, and don't think things are as bad as you all make it out to be as long as scum like you keep messing things up!

"Sephiroth powers up and gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Spare me your heroic blabber, I heard enough talk about your foolish ideas about this worthless live you have having meaning. All I want to hear from you all now, is your death cry!"

Squall then points his Gun Blade at his foe and says,

" I guess we can agree that the time for talking has past. Let's end this!"

With that he, Cloud, Senel and Zidane all charge at Sephiroth at once to attack. Senel at once goes to punch Sephiroth, only to promptly be slashed in the chest instantly. However Zidane quickly attacks him from behind with his twin daggers and instantly goes back in to his Trance state.

And while Sephiroth blocks that attack Squall tries to dive in to him with his Gun blade, only for Sephiroth to catch that with his fingers and promptly throwing the SeeD member in to a charging Cloud! All of the hero's then proceed to attack Sephiroth at once before he shows off his speed and dodges them all while saying,

" I am curious, even after all of this time, just what makes you think you can change history? Pure will, the power of love? You think you can do better than every other fool who tried to save humanity from themselves? All you will do is repeat the endless cycle of hope and despair!"

Cloud then takes out another sword and says,"

We are not repeating history Sephiroth, we are not just blindly hoping it will work! We understand now, most of us anyway, the main reasons at least, that the tragedies keep repeating themselves. As long as we insure that the right people are in charge, we can make a truly better world! For all of the people who died to get us here, and for all the people who are counting on us, we own them that much!"

Sephiroth laughs and says," You mean you're still fighting to live for dear Zack are you? You still fight for the sake of your love ones? Then it's simple, I'll take away everything that is of value to you!"

Zidane gets annoyed and says,"

We are not going to let you get the change with that you one winged psycho! Grand Lethal!"

As Sephiroth sees Zidane unleash a barrage of energy blasts at him he just slices them all up in the blink of a eye as he says,

" Its useless, no matter how hard you try, you will all fail. Life is cruel for mere mortals, to obtain happiness is just to be greeted with misery when the source of it shatters! And rest assured Enji, you WILL shatter!"

Heaven's Light!"

With that Sephiroth tries to slice Zidane through only for Cloud to move faster than his former hero expected and blocks the strike before he says,

" You're going to understand once and for all Sephiroth, that you can try all the games you want, but you will never defeat us! Ultima Wave!"

With that Cloud pushes Sephiroth back before powering up and unleashing his recently finished attack and launching a powered up explosive energy sword beam at Sephiroth! In responds Sephiroth just forms a cold gaze and says

," The more you think you can get away with def

ing me Cloud, it only means you're going to suffer all the MORE! Ultima Big Bang Nova!"

With that Sephiroth extends his free hand and fires a powerful volatile black and red energy sphere at Cloud! The two attacks collide and create a shockwave of power before they struggle to overpower each other! Sephiroth sees Cloud sweat as he chuckles and says

," I am impressed you were able to gather such strength Cloud. But, this won't be enough, for even if you reach the ultimate level of strength a human can reach, you're still just a mortal! You Enji will learn now, along with all humans, that you can't stand in the way of divine will!"

Zidane rolls his eyes and says,"

God damn it, of course we can! The whole reason for the first brawl with Zannacross and his demon buds was that humans did not like what he wanted to do right? Well, a human, even if it was thanks to it getting help to Cosmos and the other angels helping him, proved that mere mortals can defy even the will of a god! So, don't think you're so above us that you can get away with whatever you want! Grand Lethal!"

Zidane then fires off another barrage of attacks, and Sephiroth sees that the hero's blasts are getting closer as he says,"

Even if it is true that humans defied Zannacross before, it cost them everything! If the price of defiance is absolute destruction, victory is a mute point is it not? Why sacrifice your lives for such little gain?

"Squall just powers up and says," Because we are not self serving beings like you Sephiroth, and believe in causes worth dying for! However, I don't have any intention of dying to you! Fated Circle!

" With that Squall unleashes his attack to aid his comrades, and Senel quickly fallows! Sephiroth is then shocked to see that his blast is getting pushed back further before he says,

" No, could this be an error? "Cloud digs down for all the power he has and says,

" No, this is no error Sephiroth, your final defeat has come!"

With that he has his energy attack blast through his opponent's, and consume Sephiroth before the blast propels the villain in to the nearby rock formation, and a explosion that shatters said rock formation comes right after! As Zidane sees this he grins and says,

" All right, we did it! Man, I almost thought this was a dream for a moment!"

Cloud just stays calm as he says,"

We all trained to be ready for this, so it's not too much of a dream. Still, it's nice to see the fruits of are labor. But, I think we all know not to truly relax till it's all over. And since he is not going to be happy expecting reality, get ready for anything!

"With this everyone nods before a explosion of energy blasts out, and Sephiroth makes it clear that he is not finished yet! However, is cape is torn, and the upper right side of his outfit is burnt and shredded, not to mention that his right face is bloody! Sephiroth is not in a happy place as he wipes the blood off his face and says,

" I did not return from oblivion just to be defeated by the likes of you! Do not push your luck, you don't have the ability to win, expect it!"

With that Sephiroth has his aura burst before meteors begin to reign down on the Enji! But Cloud then has his energy explode as he says,"

Once and for all, I'll show you just what I can really do Sephiroth! All of this ends here!

Omni Slash!"

With this Cloud unleashes his ultimate limit break, and slashes through a incoming meteor before bursting at Sephiroth with the speed of lighting and slashing at his archenemy time and again and again! As Cloud jumps higher in to the air and prepares to make a final slash however, Sephiroth has his power explode and he says,"

You lowly cretin, did you think I would allow history to repeat itself? I think not, Sin Heartless Angel!"

With this Sephiroth lashes out faster than Cloud expected as in a instant the foe's powerful curse zaps Cloud dead on, and at once drains his energy! Cloud falls to the ground and coughs up blood as he says,

" Damn it, I was so close! Have, to keep going!"

Sephiroth forms a sinister smirk and says,"

You were so close, but so far! Did you really think I would not see that move coming my sad little puppet? You have underestimated me for the last time, and now it's time you are gone from my sight forever! "

With that he blasts to finish of the spiky haired but Squall and the others instantly come at him! However Sephiroth makes it clear he has had enough as he says,"

Enough, you will all pay! Octoslash!

" With this before the Enji can blink Sephiroth unleashes a lighting fast eight hit combo to damage the Enji severely! AS they all land and blood gushes out of the several wounds coming out of all of them Squall curses and says," I, could not even sense his movements, damn it!"

Sephiroth flies up once more and says,"

You all have quite good reflexes it would seem, since I was intending to slice you all in to pieces. Still, the next blow will be the last one! Cloud, you and I have had are histories entwine for many years now. However, now it's time for are paths to separate, as I go on to lead the new era of the dark paradise! The time has come that all that you exist for shawl be lost, so sink in to despair! "

Cloud remains defiant as he says,"

No, I won't give you that pleasure Sephiroth. Its, not the end yet!"

Sephiroth just walks foreword and says,

" I would have to disagree on that one Cloud. You're all out of power, and even if you could defeat me, you still have to deal with Darth Judicar afterworlds, and he is just as resilient as I am! Like it or not, your time has come so do yourself a favor and prepare to die!

" Cloud just chuckles and says,"

I told you, the time I did what you told me to do has long ended Sephiroth! We won't give up as long as we live! Because we don't expect you and all of the other Zannacross Empire's vision of the future! We will defeat both you and Kira, and everyone else till there is peace!"

Sephiroth laughs and says

," Peace? As long as this world exists, there will never be peace! You're infected with despair, consumed by it! It's to disgusting to watch, ill end it now and forever! Huh?" All of a sudden Cloud slowly gets up with a hunched over look and despite the blood dripping down he clutches' his fist and says,"

How many times will I have to tell you before it sinks it Sephiroth? I am not done yet! "

With that he unleashes a explosion of power as his blue aura flares up to three times its size and shatters his foe's spell! As Cloud gets back in to a fighting stance and his First Sword is surging with blue energy Sephiroth then says,

" You can still stand? Did you use some sort of delayed reaction white magic? It matters not, with one shift slice, no amount of healing will put you back together! "In a flash he tries to slice Cloud's head off, only to be shocked to see Cloud has parried the strike before quickly grabbing the Masamune and saying,

" This is not a trick Sephiroth, this is the strength of my resolve to defeat you! "

With that in a instant he jabs his enemy hard in the chest with the hilt of his blade, before instantly unleashing a vertical slash across Sephiroth 's chest, making a X shaped wound of blood matching with Ezan 's earlier slash! Sephiroth grunts in pain as he says,

" Its, incomprehensible, your, just a human, even if you're a mako infused well trained human, your still just a human! Why, why do you defy reality and won't die all ready? "

Squall chuckles as he gets back up and he says,"

Still confused Sephiroth? Rather surprising since it's so simple.

"Zidane laughs and says,

" Got that right Squall, and it's that the humans you look down on are a lot stronger then you expected and you're going to pay big time for messing that up!"

Cloud nods and says," It's just like the very first time I defeated you Sephiroth, you understand nothing! You time and again look down on are strength, but if we dig deep down we can reach the same power as someone like you and beyond !

"Sephiroth gets enraged as his energy explodes and large chunks of the ground blast up before he says

," ENOUGH! What drives foolish warriors like you to fight? Don't you realize there is no place for people like you who endlessly chase after dreams?

Zidane powers up and says," I think you forgot who has no place here, but I'll be happy to remind you! Reverse Gaia!

" With this Zidane unleashes all of the power he has left, and charges at Sephiroth in one massive fireball of power! However Sephiroth just blocks the slash and says,

" Even the total manifestation of your will, won't cut it with me! Huh?

" He then sees Squall charging at him as the scar faced hero then says

," How about this? Lion Heart!

" With this Squall instantly barrages Sephiroth with his ultimate attack, and as he finishes up the combo and Sephiroth is blasted back he says,"

No, damn you, I won't be stopped, by you or anyone else! Huh?"

He then sees Cloud unleash an explosion of light before he swings his sword around and says,

" Give it up Sephiroth, you will never win no matter how many times you come back! You were right, history is always in motion, and so my new ultimate attack will be the last thing you see!

With honor and courage, it's time to make my dreams, along with the dreams of Zack, Angeal, Max, Craft and others a reality!

Transcended Divider Slash!

"With that all of the swords in the First Sword pop out and surround Sephiroth and at first Cloud seems to perform the same kind of attack as the Omnislash Ver. 5, however all of the swords then explode with light before Cloud causes clones of light to grab the extra swords, and he then takes out a capsule and opens it, to reveal the original Buster Sword! He grabs it in his other hand and slashes at Sephiroth with both large swords, before the others respond to his will and all move as if Cloud was welding him, to slash Sephiroth five times in one instant! Cloud does this fourteen more times before he jumps up and says

," Now, I have no more ties to you anymore Sephiroth! I'll show you the pride I have, by making you vanish forever!"

He then prepares to strike Sephiroth down, but his foe desperately tries to block the slash as he says,"

I told you, I will NEVER become a memory Cloud! Try as much as you like, but you will never be free of me! No matter how you think you're in control, I shawl always be controlling you, just as the darkness commands you all and all life! This is the destiny of the universe!

" Cloud then narrows his eyes and says,"

In that case, then this is where destiny changes! DIE!"

With this Cloud unleashes all he has in to another powerful strike, and the blow has such force that it causes an explosion! Such a level of magical energy is released that all of the other fighters can sense it, even Ben and the others fighting Kira!

* * *

At the moment Ben has just dodged another sword slash from his ruthless foe and sees said sword shatter the bolder behind him before he senses the explosion of power coming from Cloud and gets alert as he says

," What the, Cloud Sensei? I never sensed such power from there, did, he win? I wonder if, GUH!"

Ben instantly pays for letting his thoughts wonder as Kira slices him across the face and as he sees blood come out Kira looks delighted as he says,"

Win? Don't kid yourself, no matter what the outcome of such a clash could be, you Enji WILL lose!"

As he unleashes a barrage of light and dark energy attacks at once from his wings Ezan quickly appears before Ben and says,"

I told you not to hesitate for a moment Ben! Just one mistake can cost us everything, you do know that do you?"

Ben nods and says,"

Sorry Ezan, ill, try harder

." Kira chuckles and says,

" Do or do not, there is no try. One of the things that I always took well from Master Zoda through all the garbled nonsense he would sputter out. You either do something or you don't, or more like you either can do something or you can not! Half hearted attempts, merely dreaming about doing something is nothing but worthless futility! I WILL change the very fabric of the universe and have the means to do so Ben Auro. You only dream about making a peaceful world out of naïve wishes and unrealistic ideals, while my ideals are based on facts and true power! I am superior to you, in every possible way! Unless you commit every fiber of your existence to defeating me and the god of darkness, you won't even have caused me to struggle!"

Ben gets angry yet again as he says,

" I do want to destroy you with every fiber of my being Kira, but just because you want to do something it does not mean you just snap your fingers and it can become true! For someone who always says not to have false expectations, you seem to be just a little unrealistic about how hard it is to get things done. But don't worry, I won't try to kill you, I WILL kill you and end this between us at last! "

With that he tries to do a cross slashed slice against Kira but is easley replied as Kira smirks and says,

" You know what you lack the most that you need Ben Auro? Sheer will. Yes, you can push yourself when you want to as all of your previous opponents have found out. However, you're a guideless blade who can't seek a target unless others guide you! Without Max filling your head with dreams, without the Enji and your friends to be at your side, you're too weak to to anything! But, I have always set my desires by myself! Aizen, Xiza, and now Damonus may have gave me ideals, but the only one who decided what to do with them is myself! I have from the start knew what I wanted, and would not let anything stand in the way of what I desire, the era of true order! Max had my will, it's why I respected him so much, even if that will was sadly misdirected.

"Ben snaps at hearing Max and says,"

Shut up, don't talk about Max like that, not after you killed him! Kaio Ken times four!"

With that Ben unleashes a burst of power and in a boost of speed punches Kira right in the head so far that he goes slamming in to the ground! Ben at once charges to fallow through but in a instant Kira recovers and catches the incoming punch, before twisting Ben's arm around behind his back and saying," It's always amusing seeing you get so immersed in dark rage, but I told you, I did not kill Max."

Ben responds with

," Oh come on, how stupid do you think I am? Ravxen said that he did not kill Max, and you were right there, in a massive mobile suit loaded with all kinds of weapons, AND the master of backstabbing!

" Kira just glares at Ben and says,

" And that's all the more reason that at this instance I am not lying to you. I did intend to kill Max, but, that was not the death I had planned for someone who had caused me so many setbacks. Tell me Ben, why would I lie to you about this anyway? The one who did kill Max, is the embodiment of all of man's sin, and the perfect reason that my new paradise must be created! "

Ben raises an eyebrow and says

," Wait, your, telling the truth? Even if I would believe you, if it's not you then who else would, GUH!

" Kira instantly punches Ben in the gut as he says,

" I am not here to answer your questions or to ease your suffering, on the contrary I am here to kill you in case you forgotten Enji! If you don't have the strength to find your answers, then die in despair!"

With that his hand crackles with dark energy and sparks shimmer around it before he quickly unleashes a powerful karate chop to Ben's neck! Ben goes flying to another larger rock and lands with a thud so hard shatters that rock before Kira looks amused and says," Now, I seen this is the extent of your power, and its clear there is nothing left you have to offer. So, just die in despair Ben Auro."

Ben slowly gets back up as he says," No, I told you, this is not over till your dead Kira, so prepare to be in for a, AHH!"

All of a sudden Ben drops the Star Sword and staggers in pain before Ezan says,

" Ben? Damn it, now what happened?" He sees Ben's whole body is shaking before Ben's right arm twitches and he says,"

I, don't know what just happened, but, I am trying to move my hand, and my leg is moving! I, can't, control my body!

" Ezan gets even tenser as he says,"

Are you serious? What, another spell? Just break out of it all ready we don't have time for this!"

Ben tries to move but falls over as he says,

" I am trying damn it! But, my body, is all messed up! But, with the Star Sword, his Absolute Hypnosis and all other kind of status spells should be canceled!" Kira then snickers and says," I see you failed to pay attention in your training on pressure points. I cast no spell, I merely ruptured the flow of your nervous system with my last attack!

" Ben gets confused as he says," You, what?"

Ezan gasps and says,"

No, it's worse than I thought! Ben, he must have charged that last blow with electricity, and sent the electric waves in to your nervous system! All communication between the body and the brain are carried out through electricity, and with that last attack must have disrupted the flow of electric in the nervous system that flows at three hundred sixty degrees an hour. All of the signals in your body are confused!

You have to correct it quickly!"

Ben is mortified as he feels his whole body twitching and says,"

What the, oh hell no! Damn you Kira, I won't let a cheap trick like this beat me! I, have to shake it off! Let's see, if I try to move my right hand, my leg moves, if I try to move my left foot, my right shoulder moves and, GAHH!"

Kira instantly blasts Ben with a torrent of powerful Sith style lightning bolts before he says,"

It's no use, even if you were able to get your nerves together, I won't allow you the time to do so!

"Ezan then powers up and says,

" Then I'll just make time! Don't think you can just dismiss me!"

With that in a flash Ezan goes to slash at Kira, and as Kira stops his attack to counter before the two exchange a barrage of sword slashes before Kira says,"

Don't think you have the skills to surpass me Ezan! Even if you were genetically altered to be the ultimate warrior and share traits with Seyia Leingod, don't forget that I have the DNA of the Grand Master of the Enji Knights in my body, so my talent and potential is just a high as yours! And since my training was just as intense as yours, and unlike you I don't hesitate, and never let anything hinder me, you are not my equal! You may have overcome Sephiroth but you won't overcome me!"

Ezan gets tense as he says,"

You may have talent and power that surpasses my own, but your will won't surpass mine traitor! After all, unlike you, I have more than a few worthwhile things to protect so losing is not an option!"

Kira just sighs and says,"

Really now, to think that a man raised to be a professional soldier would be infected by the virus of emotion from his teammates! I expected just at tad better form you then to let the truth about your family blind you to the truth Ezan Zeon!"

With that Kira unleashes a surge of power and unleashes a powerful force push to blast Ezan to the air before he then grapples Ezan with his demonic arm! However Ezan struggles to overpower his for as he says,

" For someone who seems to know so much you seem to overlook just how powerful it is to have something to protect! You severely underestimate the powers of emotions, and that's why you will, GUH!"

Kira instantly shows off a new power by having a blade come right out of the palm of his demonic hand and impale Ezan in the shoulder before he looks psychotic and says,"

You fail to understand me yet again my former apprentice! I know full well after looking at the history of man, what power they gain from emotions! I know what power they can bring, how the fuel one's combat ability, and everything else they can do! However, I also can see how they can cloud judgment, twist ideals, and bring forth again and again futile struggles!

Mortals are unable to keep their emotions at bay, and because of that this universe will always remain in its unending revolting state! I will shatter said state, and put a end to the stupidity! With the power of Zannacross, I will erase all futile emotions and desires! My will for such a goal has allowed me to transcended my emotions to do what must be done! Ill create a paradise where emotions won't get in the way of order, and the two of you, and everyone else will be deleted to get that done! So go again and die all ready, Hand of Fate!"

With that Kira's hurls Ezan in to the air and instantly fires a powerful energy blast of light from his extended hand to try and fry Ezan! However, in a instant Aqua flash steps in front of the damaged super elite warrior and says,

" That will never happened, we will never allow that to become a reality Darth Judicar!"

With that she quickly casts another barrier to repel the blast and Kira instantly catches the redirected attack and shatters it before he says,

" You seen how outmatched you are, and yet you still stand against me time and again. It's true what they say, life exists only to die! "

Shinryudramon, Golbez, Aeris, Vincent, Yamamoto and others fly to surround their comrades before Shinryudramon says,

" Wrong again psychos! We don't plan on dying, we are going to defeat you and your pals and celebrate with a massive dinner! Manga Scintallate Edge!

" With that Shinryudramon tries to slash at Kira, only to quickly be blocked before he says,

" I expect nothing else then for a dog to die with his master. However, you should curse your master for being such a fool!

"Golbez then says,"

You're the fool to think you could simply enforce your will on the entire universe and not expect a fight. Cosmic Ray!"

With that Golbez fires a energy blast at his foe but Kira defects it while still blocking Shinryudramon 's attack before he says,"

It's not my will alone trash, it's the will of the supreme master of evil! You think your desires, and your love for this current rotting world can give you the strength to overpower the ultimate hatred? I think not. You have missed your chance for salvation, so now die in agony.

"Yamamoto then says,

" The only one who has missed the chance for salvation is you ingrate!

Kira Myers no, Darth Judicar, you have willingly forsaken your bounds to humanity to transcend the ones you despise. So, now you will die like the demonic filth you are! Divine Flare Tornado!"

With that Yamamoto unleashes another powerful tornado of fire at Kira, only for Kira to wave his hand and instantly extinguish the flames before he smirks and says

," I tire of your arrogant foolishness Yamamoto Genryuusai. I know your powers all too well, along with all of the Masters. I know the exact power and frequency of your magical energy, and can synchronic with the flames of your power, and in turn can neglect the power of your Ryuujin Jakka in its entirety! Your fire can't touch me, and now I'll put out your flames forever! Flaming Divide!

"With that he kicks Shinryudramon away to fire another blast at the Enji Master!

And while he defects it Kira instantly appears in front of the bald man and says, Now, it's time for you to turn to ashes, Paradise Lost Waltz!"

Kira instantly barrages his target with a ruthless series of lighting fast punches, but as he prepares to unleash the final part of his attack he then says,

" Your order is over, resign yourself to death! Huh?"

He is not expecting Yamamoto to catch his hand as he says,"

Don't think you're the only one who can handle pain Kira! My long career has made me powerful enough to handle quite a punishment, more than enough to pull through and give you one you sorely need! "With that Yamamoto then smashes his fist in to Kira, and sends him flying before instantly going to attack Kira again! His energy then explodes before he says,"

It's time for the biggest shameful mistake of the Enji Knights to be closed! "

Kira then looks manic as he says," If you mean your existence, then your correct, for I am quite through with this nonsense!

"With this he instantly releases a energy wave from his hand to blast Yamamoto back before he says,"

So you all insist on rebelling against order to insure your petty world survives do you? Such nonsense, ill shatter ALL of your hopes this instant! Think you can handle more pain than me Master Yamamoto?

Think again, Insanity Prelude!

" He snaps his fingers, and a massive sphere of energy takes form in the middle of the area, and on Kira's command the entire area has blasts of light and darkness blast out of every ware and head in to Yamamoto!

He is instantly consumed with a explosion of power rocks the entire planet before Ben then says,

" Damn it, I have to get back in there, if I could just get my body together!"

He then looks at his pocket and says," If, I can just reach the last Elixir in my pocket , then I can snap out of this! "

Ezan feels the planet vibrate as he says,"

That last attack, it opened a rift in the planet! Kira is getting more enraged as the fight goes on. If we don't end this soon, his wrath will shatter the entire world! I, have to find a weakness to him, he is not invincible!"

As the smoke clears there is a massive creator, and everyone sees Yamamoto on the ground, with his right side severely burnt, and most of his beard is mostly burnt up !

The Enji Master is on his knees before he says,"

Damn you, I won't allow such a great evil as yourself continue to exist Darth Judicar!"

Kira slowly walks forward as his sword glows and he says,

" I intended for that blast to finish you, your endurance is quite high. However, it's clear its reached its limit. Now, time to kneel over all ready old dog." Kira 's sword shimmers with light before he says,"

You all fought well, but this is the limit of such devotion. It is time for such petty, what?"

All of a sudden Yamamoto gets up and grasps Kira 's right leg with his burnt arm before his energy explodes and fire flares up before he says,"

Stop making me repeat myself you fool! I told you, you won't win! I am resolute to take you down by any means needed, even if I must die with you! You can't cancel out my flames at point black range scum! Now, may your ambitions become nothing more than charred dust!

Ittou Kasou!

"With that Yamamoto's burnt arm cracks before it unleashes a massive explosion of energy that becomes a column of fire big enough to cover a city block that reaches the sky!

James sees this and says," No! That magic, it was a sacrifice spell!"

Doug widens his eyes in shock as he says,"

Damn, the old man had more guts than even I thought!

"Ezan narrows his eyes and says,"

It was a risky gambit, and with that amount of power it just might have, huh? No!"

Instantly an explosion of dark energy blasts out before Kira comes out of the fire! He is burnt all over and his shoulder armor is cracked before he looks mad and laughs with evil hate before saying

" I admit, I never thought he would go to such lengths so quickly. But, to bad for him, he did not have the strength to go through with his desire, just like the rest of you!"

He then sees Yamamoto on the ground, his arm is shattered but he is breathing slowly before Kira scoffs and says,"

Bah, it seems that because the suicide spell failed, your life is not over quite yet Enji. However, it soon will be!"

Ezan then powers up and says," No, enough people have died because of you! I'll use everything I have to take you down Kira!"

Kira has his energy explode as he laughs viciously and says,"

Everything you have? Don't you realize, everything you have is WORTHLESS!"

He then forms one orb of light in his left hand, and a orb of darkness in the other before he says,

" You just had to keep on annoying me with your consent nonsense and defiance! Now I won't be nice, I'll make you all experience true hell before you even die! Learn once and for all how powerless you really are Enji Knights! Internal Recurrence!"

With this Kira at once throws the twin orbs, and they both begin to grow instantly! Ezan remembers this devastating attack from there last battle and at once says,"

No, you're not going to pull that off again!"

With that he tries to slice the orb of light with the Nu Epyon, only for his sword to be caught in it before Kira grins sadistically and says,

" It's no use, you cannot escape destiny, now suffer!"

With that Ezan is blasted back, and the others try to react but the orbs

it hits the bottom where they stand, then expands to cover them all as they yell. The ball of darkness then comes together with the orb of light and forms a massive dome. The dome then takes on an odd appearance similar to a double-layered yellow and black checkerboard. Each check bears a symbol-an X, O, triangle, or square-and each of the two layers rotates in the opposite direction of the other, and the whole thing emits an eerie red glow at parts before a lot of massive explosions from within the dome is heard! Many cries of agony are heard inside and Ben gets desperate as he says,

" No, I won't let it end like this!"

Kira hears this and turns to Ben before saying,"

STILL confused Ben Auro? Let me make it quite clear for you, it WILL end with all of you dead! Your will, can't compare to my wrath!

" With that Ben just has managed to get his arm to move and drink the elixir to heal from his many injuries! And as soon as Ben can feel his body he unleashes all of his rage and says,"

No, I will cut through your wrath no matter what! I don't' care if you are stronger than me Kira, I WON"T lose to you! Even if my body can't take it, I will win no matter what!

Now, Kaio Ken, times, twenty!"

With that Ben's energy explodes with a fiery red color before he glares at Kira and his foe scoffs and says,"

Oh please, not even Master Myers could use Kaio Ken on that level so you really expect me to, what!" Kira finds out the hard way Ben somehow has managed to pull it off because in the blink of a eye Ben is right above him with the Star Sword surging with energy before Ben glares at Kira and says,

" DIE!"

With that he unleashes a powerful slash right across Kira's chest and hits deep! However, Ben at once dashes back and powers up before he says,

" Not yet, I, have to keep going till nothing is left of you! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes his best energy beam with a Kaio Ken times twenty boost to unleash a massive energy wave at the demonic man! Kira at once glares at it and extends his hand to deflect it before he says,"

You arrogant fool, if your outburst does not destroy you, I will! Your rage can not save you, your just a, WHOA!"

All of a sudden Kira sees that the power is too much for his one hand to reflect, and he is consumed in another massive explosion!

"As the light fades, Ben at once lands on the ground and says,"

That, took all of my energy, so laugh that off you jackass! "

He then sees that Kira 's Internal Recurrence attack ends, and sees that his friends are all critically wounded from the attack before he says

" Everyone, sorry it took so long, but at least that's the last time you will have to, AHH

!" From the smoke a energy blast instantly blasts him in the right shoulder and blasts him off his feet! Instantly a cold voice says,"

You have a lot more to apologize then that Ben Auro, like leading them to their doom!"

Kira instantly emerges, looking furious, for his cape and shoulder armor is totally destroyed and the hand he tried to block the energy blast with has the glove on it destroyed and looking totally charred ! However he sees the blood come down and just laughs as he says,"

Hahaha, oh, that's good Ben Auro, it's been a while, since I felt such pain!

Yes, I can feel the hate flowing through you! However, I can also sense that your power level is fading fast. You put everything you had in to that blast, but just like Master Yamamoto, your gambit failed you! Now, this is over."

With that Kira lands on the ground and slowly walks up before Ben moves forward and says,

" No, it's not over till I, AH!"

Kira instantly unleashes a boost of speed to smash Ben in the gut and take pleasure in seeing Ben cough up blood before he smashes his boot down on Ben's stomach! He then says,"

Its over when I say it's over, and it's over now! Stay where you belong, beneath my kneel, and expect that you were wrong! You could never defeat either me or Zannacross Ben Auro, you never stood a chance! But, since you put up quite a good fight ill make this easy on you. Admit your inferior, and I'll make this quick."

Ben struggles to get up as he says,"

Never, I'll never admit you were right on anything Kira!

" Kira then gets furious as his hand glows with energy and says,"

For the last time, its Darth Judicar! Find, have it your way!"

With that Kira instantly kicks Ben in to the air and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from his hand! As the explosions rattle the entire planet Ezan struggles to get back up as he says,"

Ben can't last much longer, damn it, but as much as I hate to admit it neither can I!"

Shinryudramon tries to get back up and says,"

Hang on boss, I am coming, as soon as my legs listen!"

When the explosions end, Ben lands on the ground again, so badly burnt from Kira 's attacks that his shirt was vaporized and his chest is covered with burnt marks! Kira at once smashes his foot in to Ben's head and kicks the Star Sword out of his hand before he says,

" Yes, this is the fate of all worms who don't know there place, hero. You thought you could defy destiny and stand in my way, and this is the result. If you were smart, you would have stood by me as my pawn of darkness, and put your power to good use. However, you just had to be too attached to your precious friends, and live by your stupid cousins ideals. Your very actions have proven to show the irrationality of humanity's behavior, and why it must be destroyed.

You fight for your unstable emotions, and try to change fate, but that same desire is what fuels theses endless wars and bring suffering! Another million, another billion years can pass but things will at its core remain the same! The only logical choice is for the total ruination and rebirth of the universe in to the dark paradise where no inferior being is permitted to exist to ruin it! It's the only logical outcome, so now it's time for proper evolution to be unleashed at last!"

Ben shocks Kira by just laughing and saying,

" So, you really think that's the only path that the universe is heading for? You really are insane if that's all your research can lead to!

" Kira clamps down his booted foot harder on Ben's head, so hard that the ground cracks around them before Kira says,"

You think you can prove me wrong, after everything you seen about the true nature, the true history of man? You're just being petty now."

Ben gets determined as he says,"

No, it's not nonsense! I seen just how cruel the world is, and how selfish and evil people can be, but I also know what good people can be! I seen, from my own life, and others, that no one is perfect, and that people make mistakes! If you expect things to go just as planned, you will never be content. Things don't go as we want, we have to adapt, and be able to forgive people for their mistakes or we will never get anywhere. But, I can't expect someone as crazy as you to understand, you always looked down from people from the start! I could see it in your eyes Kira, the moment we first met I could tell that you thought you were better than the rest.

Ezan use to be that way to, but, he then saw how much of a jerk he was being. Brad still is like that, but, he is the only guy more stuck up then you so whatever. You, you are a genius Kira, the best of the best. And since you were the son of Grand Master Myers, that and your own talents makes me thing, that you did not get denied much when you were growing up.

You got everything you wanted, failure was nothing for you. But, since you never failed, you saw others that failed as nothing but losers! You had no patience for others not performance below your expectations, never had to have your dreams crushed, and have to spend days agonized over the mistakes you wish you could undo! You never had to hope that someday, you could make up for your mistakes! But I have Kira, and that's why I understand that fixing the problems of the universe is not going to be easy!

I don't expect it to be solved instantly,but that does not mean even if it takes longer then my life time to fix them it should all be destroyed! The true way for this universe to evolve to a better place, is for enough people in charge to understand each other, so that in time most people understand each other enough to stop doing all of these stupid things like wars and slather! It takes a lot of mistakes to get things right, but when it works, well, there you have it! I can expect that it will take patience to make things right Kira, and that's why I know without a doubt that your twisted vision of a paradise is just a brutal demented evolution of hate! "

Kira pauses for a second, and chuckles before he says,"

My, I had no idea you were such a debater Ben Auro. Not bad, expect for one thing.

" His energy then explodes before he forms a snarl of pure evil and he says,"

YOU CAN"T COMPREHEND ME AT ALL!"

He then kicks Ben up and proceeds to unleash a stream of black fire to try and roast Ben before he laughs madly and says,'

HAHAHA! You, understand my life? Think, I don't understand how people act? You're just a pathetic little simpleton, there is no way your feeble mind could comprehend my heart! It's true, I am fully aware that most people are not on my level. However, that's because they are weak! They are too chained by their selfish desires to ever amount to anything! That's why ill create a superior race, worthy of being in the paradise of darkness! "

Ben laughs and says," Man, after all of this when it comes down to it, the Salvation army, the Innovators, your just trying to recreate the universe, in the exact way you want everything to be! You keep saying you're so selfless when that's the most selfish motives I have ever, RAHH!"

Kira impales Ben in the gut and says,

" SLIENCE! Don't think, Ill allow you to mock what you don't understand Ben Auro! You could never hope to be on my level, but I understand your motives all too well! You just wish to be expected, to be loved, and to defeat those that deny you those wishes! That's your nature, your survival instinct! But, your grand ideas are just more worthless pipedreams! You act like people will hold hands after going through a war of hell and change, and while that might hold true to a few souls, such harmony will fall to the discord of desire soon enough! Because in the end friendship, love, and all other feelings of kindness are just illusions of hope created by the heart to make it feel safe. However, in the end, that's all just denying the truth, the truth that this existence is a cold harsh one where only those with power or those near it survive!"

He then has his blade surge with energy and points it right at Ben's chest as he says,

" And now it's time for the fool who can't understand anything to face his sentence! This is your death Ben Auro. Grand, E, Bah!"

Kira all of a sudden feels a powerful impact on his back, and instantly turns around to see that it came from the Lylat Fleet, and more precise, the canons of the Great Fox! The 00 Raiser, the Destiny, the Star Fox team and the others are all coming for Kira before Setsuna says," Kira Myers, you're the biggest disturbance of all to the Cosmos, you must be destroyed at all cost!"

Kira looks annoyed as he says," You vermin, dare to defy me? You're even more hopeless then the others! Mere grunts are powerless against me!"

With that he fires a blast of energy from his sword but Setsuna at once says,

" I'll show you what I can do, Trans Am!"

With that his Gundam glows red, before it quantizes and vanishes before the blast can hit it! A moment later it appears right above Kira, and slashes right at the man with a powerful blade of energy!

Kira blocks it with his hand as he says,"

More stray dogs trying to bite back at the hand that feeds them salvation eh? Find, die with your comrades!"

Setsuna responds with,"

We won't die, we will all fight together to overcome you!" Kira has his energy flare up again before he starts to twist the mobile suit's blade as he says," When will you understand, ants can unite all they want but they will just be squashed in unison! Huh?" He sees a blinding light and turns around to see another energy blast coming for him before defecting it as he hears a cocky voice say,

" That may be true, but, who said we were ants?" Kira then sees Super Sonic appear, with Shadow, Mario, Link, Kirby, Cloud and the others all behind him!

Kira raises an eyebrow as he says," What, Genesis and Sephiroth both failed to the likes of you? How pathetic.

" Cloud just gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" They underestimated us, and if you do your going to join them!

"Link nods and says,

" You caused enough harm, now it's over!"

Kirby nods and says," We won't let you hurt are pal!

"Kira clutches his fist in irritation as he says," No matter what your shape or size is, your all moronic inferior beings! You think you can save Ben, or your self's? Death and misery, that is the only outcome from this path you fallow!"

Sonic wags his finger and says,"

Maybe from your crazy eyes freak, but we don't by that Armageddon is the only destination! Endless possibilities is what I can see, as long as you're willing to be flexible! "

Kira has a mad look in his eyes as he ascends in to the air and says,"

No matter how you twist it, no matter how you dream it, the only path is that of the darkness! Come, let me enlighten you all to the truth, as I make the legacy of your struggles one of a testament of futility of the damned! "

Shadow grits his teeth and says," Enlighten this, Chaos Blast!

" With this Shadow unleashes all the power he can muster and throw it at Kira, only for his foe to charge right through it without filching and saying

," Stop wasting my time and get out of my sight!"

With that Kira goes on the assault, and Ben sees all of his friends attack the mad traitor, only to all be sent flying in a second! Kira blocks Super Sonic attacking from behind with his hand, and also blocks Mario 's hammer with his other hand before swinging his sword to shatter Mario's hammer, and then hit both Mario and Sonic so hard they are knocked out of there super states! Link and Cloud then both go to slash Kira, only for him to parry both slashes with his own sword and blast them in the chest with eye beams! As more of the hero's attack him only to be beaten down without hesitation Kira sees them just keep getting up and he gets annoyed as he says,

" You think the fact that you keep getting back up makes you brave? It just makes you stupid, and I had enough stupidity!

Divine , Absolute Judgment!

"With this Kira then has black energy blasts come out in all directions, and send everyone flying! Seeing man and robot alike fall to the ground, and the Lylat fleet get blown out of the atmosphere causes Ben to get angry and he says,"

No, I, have to stop this, the pain has gone on lone enough! "

Kira unleashes more rays of light to bombard everyone at once as he turns to Ben and says,"

You brought this on yourself Ben, if you did not defy me again and again things could have been different but I have run out of mercy, so now you shawl be helpless as you see your friends die one by one!"

Ben charges at Kira and says," No, ill stop you, I won't let anyone, GUH!"

Kira does not even turn around as he points his finger to his side and instantly unleashes a energy blast to send Ben flying! As Ben lands with a painful thud Kira says"

You truly are a stubborn one, but your movements are as easy to read as your desire! You can't fool me Enji. I can see the despair, the fear in your eyes, you know you cannot win, so give in to your reality!"

Ben narrows his eyes as he says," Your just seeing things through your distorted mad eyes Kira, I still, know there is a path to victory, I can see it!"

Kira then has lighting crackle around his demonic hand before he says,"

Well, since your blind all ready, let's make it complete! Now, I shawl give you, the ultimate agony! Devil's Sentence!

"With this he instantly lashes out and smashes Ben with his fist before a black energy blast hits Ben dead on and once more Ben is on the ground! Ben at once rebounds before he says,"

No matter how many times you attack you will never win, as long a sI can, huh, what is this, why can't I see?"

Kira laughs and gets right to the point as he says,"

Because I just blinded off your sense of sight from your brain with that last blow! You just could not submit, so now I will take away every last thing you hold by dear, piece by piece, before I present you to the Emperor to be ripped apart for the ultimate death, the supreme pain! "

Ben tries to see but even using the power of the Star Sword he can't and he says,"

No, I , can only see darkness? No, I, can still hear your annoying smug voice, and feel your magical energy! I can still use my senses to win! No matter what, I'll never lose to, AHH!"

Kira instantly warps over and hits Ben with three more special hand formations in the chest, hitting Ben hard as his foe says,"

You should have used that last chance to attack, not chatter about more nonsense! Now it's too late ! With that you cannot touch, taste, or sense magical energy. I left your hearing for last, so that you can hear Zannacross in your final moments of futility!

"Ben struggles to get up as he says,"

No, I, have to do something, I have to, AHHH!

" Kira instantly barrages Ben with more dark lighting as he looks furious and says,

" There is nothing you can do, but die! You have lost, the forces of the light and of Cosmos have won! You were, you are nothing more than a pathetic idiot to think your feeble skills could truly compare to me, especially without either Max or Master Myers to aid you! Young fool, only now, at the end, do you understand your destiny, the true destiny of the universe! "

Ben yells in pain as he says,"

No, it can't end like this!

"Kira laughs madly and says,"

And yet it shawl, for this is reality! Your thoughts betray you; I can sense the fear in your very soul! Yes, your fears of failing to avenge your dear cousin Max will soon come to reality, as is the fear of the death of your family, your friends, and your universe! You, you thought allying yourself with your friends could save you?

I told you, strength in numbers is useless when its ants fighting a god! You and your pitiful band have found out the hard way that your united spirit is worthless compared to the absolute power of the dark side!

HAhaha, yes, your feelings for your friends, and the pain you caused them run deep in you. Ah, especially for that Lacus Raystar. "

Ben winces in pain and says

," Lacus, don't talk about her you fiend!" Kira forms a pure evil smile as he says,

" Yes, I knew from the very start, you loved Lacus Raystar, and would do anything to win her love! But it's too bad for you , that you were powerless to save her from her destiny!

" Ben starts to get angry as he says,"

Shut up, you don't know anything about her Kira!"

Kira snickers and says," Your forgetting who you're talking to maggot, I know EVERYTHING about her, and her fate! Belive me, weak willed girls like her are a easy read even if I did not have my vast data.

Yes, what a tragic girl, fated to be cursed with having such a cruel burden installed in to her, fated to be despised, and destined to be the beacon of sin! It was so noble of you to try and ease her pain, but you were too weak to help her, and merely increased her suffering! Yes, your dreams of winning her over from that man, from Brad Fowltror are nothing but a fantasy, because one, you can't save her from her fears, and two, your finished!

How ironic, if your love did not drive you to such lengths, you might have come to your senses and lived a little longer. Tsc, love, what a useless emotion created by organisms to have a bound with their mate, nothing more! I quickly grew out of the illusions of love and cast it aside with all of the other emotions that clouded my mind, to become where I am today!

And now, do you see what your foolish chase for her love has gained you? I could tell by the person she is, she could never love a failure like you who could never save her from her sorrow! Why do you think she has such a strong bound to that ogre of a life form Brad Fowltror? Because he appeals to her true nature, her hatred for this world!

Yes, she despise the cosmos that rejects her, and embraces that sinful man as her true nature! In some ways, she could have been a ideal apprentice, if not for that stubborn Celestial Beasts crazed will, and the powerful influence her parents had. But, still, her hatred, makes her the ideal candidate for the dark paradise."

Ben clutches his fist and says,"

Don't you even think of using Lacus as your new pawn Kira! She, may be in a lot of pain right now, but, she would never become join the dark side, I know she would never do that!"

Kira laughs and has his sword glow with red energy as he says

,' You would be surprise, how people you think you know with all your heart could surprise you. Yes, your failure will soon be complete chosen hero. If you won't turn to the dark side Enji, then perhaps she will, when I offer her a way out of her pain. Yes, the one that light shines on the most, will be the being who brings about the ultimate darkness!

And then, if Lacus does become a servant of evil, what will you do? Are you so devoted to winning this war, that you will strike down Lacus? Because, I assure you, that outcome is much more possible then you might expect!

"Ben punch's the ground and says," Enough! There is no way I will ever kill Lacus, and I never would need to, because Lacus, is my friend, she is not evil, no matter what! She, is a lot stronger then you or most people seem to think! "

Kira laughs and says," If you can't expect the truth then you have lost! If you have to choose between saving the universe and saving that girl, you clearly can't do it! But she has a envoy of devastation controlling her as you so clearly seen, and she is giving in to the heart of that thug and her dark wishes more every day.

Yes, you can't have it both ways Ben Auro, you have to choose how devoted to justice you really are! To your dream, or to your friends, to fulfill your duty or your dreams, you must choose! But since you can't choose, your indecisive weak heart will fall now! Yes, your true heart, shows why humans are destined to die! Yes, for that self serving desire, is the nature of mortals! Now, time for you to lose those limbs of yours to be a nice tribute to Chaos Zannacross Necron! The war ends now! Huh, what the?"

Kira goes to slice Ben up, but all of a sudden, to his shock Ben catches his sword! Ben is seething with rage as he says,

" It's not over, I will, never, allow Lacus, to become your pawn, to suffer as a slave of the darkness. NEVER! I won't let anyone down, so time to die, Darth Judicar! I'll show you, and Lacus herself, that ill save the universe, AND her! No matter what it takes, I'll save her, and show her that she does not have to rely on that damn Brad Fowltror! No matter what you do to me, you're not going to win, I WON"T BE A FAILURE! Everyone, please, give me all the power you can lend, to end this nightmare forever! "

With that Ben yells and his aura explodes with power, before the Star Sword warps in to his hand, begins to glow with light, and , and his muscles bulge! Ben then unleashes an explosion of power to blast Kira back a few feet as his foe says,"

What the, what is this? The Star Sword's power, it's exploding with energy! But, his senses are sealed, his body has lost all of its energy! How, can this be? What, no!"

Kira, and everyone else then sees Ben's hair start to glow golden before his eyes turn green and sparks appear over his body and with a look of pure fury he shocks Kira by opening his eyes and saying,"

Your powerless to stop me Kira, none of your tricks are going to stop me from killing you!

" Kira gets furious as he says,"

What, that's impossible! I sealed your senses! Wait, this power, it's the same sudden surge of energy that blasted out from him when Max died! No, wait, this can't. GUH!"

Ben instantly shows he is through hearing Kira talk when he instantly warps in front of Kira and stabs him through his right lung before he glares at his foe and he says,"

Oh, it IS!"

He then smashes Kira in the jaw to send him flying in to the air before Ben instantly kicks him in the back! Kira just manages to stabilize himself before he glares at Ben and wipes the blood off his face before he says,

" So, a last minute surge of power, brought on by your temper tantrum of forcing to see reality is it? Don't think being stubborn will save you, I am not scared of your rage Ben Auro! "

With that he unleashes a surge of dark lighting at Ben, but is shocked as Ben is not effected at all! Kira then gets mad and says,"

Ill wipe that deluded confidence off your face! Paradise Lost Waltz!

" With that he instantly goes to barrage Ben with punch's, only to be mortified to see Ben dodge his punch's before Ben says,"

You should be scared Zannacross slime, take this!"

With that Ben catches Kira's latest punch before he begins to unleash enough power to bend his foe's arm and he says

," Now, its time you feel what its like to be powerless!"

He then proceeds to jabbing Kirahard in the chest with the hilt of the Star Sword, hitting Kira so hard he hears ribs crack!

Ben then kicks Kira back and Kira at once seethes with rage as he says,"

Upstart, power up all you want, you will never defeat me!"

With that the two clash, and Ben's friends are just starting to be able to get their senses together as they see that Ben seems to be able to dodge most of Kira's attacks! Aqua is amazed and says,

" Amazing, Ben, he is, matching Kira!"

Shinryudramon grins and says," More like pounding him! I knew the boss could do it!"

Doug chuckles and says," Damn it Ben, you really had to hold back to the last second?

"Ezan shrugs and says," I don't think Ben could weld this power till just how. Something, inside either him or the Star Sword busted open with power, or responded to his desperation.

" Doug grins and says,

" Haha, that's what the punk gets for taunting on and on like the stuck up jackass he is!

" Mario nods and says," I am admit, for a moment I a thought we might be in a trouble, but Ben won't lose I know it!

"Sonic nods and says," It's as I said, no way this jerk was going to have his way, so let him have it Ben!"

Ben seems to hear his friends encouragement and attacks even faster!

Kira dashes back as he says,"

This, is up surd! You should be broken by now, you should not have the energy to blink! What kind of ridiculous Deus Ex Machina is this? "

Ben responds with,"

This is just me doing whatever it takes to take you down, so get ready to die!"

Kira has his power explode as he unleashes an explosion of power to repel Ben before he says,"

ENOUGH! I am Darth Judicar, the one who will judge humanity!

You can't change fate with a fairy tale dose of courage and resolve and wish reality away! You will all embrace your destiny of death! Internal Recurrence!"

With that Kira instantly unleashes a orb of light and a orb of darkness and have them collide in to a charging Ben, before he is instantly consumed by them! As a massive odd looking orb forms and many explosions are heard Kira yells in murderous glee as he says,

" Yes, YES! Embrace death, and suffer the ultimate hell you worthless inferior being! You thought you could get away with being a thorn in the side of true order for so long?

You thought you could change the facts with a wish? WRONG!"

All of a sudden there is a pillar of light shooting out of the top of the orb before it explodes, and Ben blasts out as he says,"

Get it right, YOUR WRONG!

" With that he instantly slashes at his foe, and Kira blocks, but is shocked to see the force of his blow causes him to stagger! Ben goes on a merciless onslaught slashing again and again attacking so fast it's like a blur of light, and Kira gets weaker with each parry, before at last one blow knocks his arm back and Ben slashes his sword arm off!

Kira yells in frustration before he says,"

DAMN YOU! Ben just grins as he says

," What's wrong Kira; things are not going your way? Afraid for the first time, that you will have to face justice for your many crimes?"

Kira has his eyes blaze with rage as his cold demeanor is replaced with a vicious fury and he says,

" I fear nothing Enji! I have gone down this path without remorse, because it's the only true path that the universe can evolve in to! This is the only way, your heroic actions will do nothing!"

Ben just points the Star Sword in to the air as he says,

" We will see about that, but for now, my actions are going to kill you! Senkai!

" With that Ben instantly has countless golden energy swords form around them before Kira has his eyes glow red and his clawed hand extend before he says,

" It's useless, no attack you have in your arsenal can stop me! Just who do you think you are, to think your will can rewrite history? "

Ben stands firm as he says," Who am I? I told you idiot, I am the one chosen by the angels and Cosmos to save the universe form darkness, and I intend to fulfill my task! I, have embraced becoming a hero to the people oppressed from the forces of evil, and I will be the guarding of all who seek peace

! And that's why, I won't lose, I won't let you, or any other of Zannacross 's forces win! And now, I have a treat just for you! I was not going to use this yet, thought I still needed to test it out. But, as they say, trail by fire! Taste just how strongly my desire to make the impossible possible is Kira!

Now, Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With that Ben instantly has a golden energy sword form in his hand, before in a flash he slashes Kira across the chest, and spins around to slash him in the back before slashing him again and again in a Omnislash or Lion-Heart style all out barrage of attacks! Ben does not let up for a second, and after slashing Kira eighteen times he then slashes Kira so hard that he leaves a trail of light energy on Kira in the shape of a star like pentagram where the slashes were before he jumps up, and has all of the summoned energy swords merge with the Star Sword to become a massive blade of light before Ben jumps up and says,

" Once and for all, know your place!

" With this Ben instantly slashes Kira vertically through, and only a last minute barrier created by the former Enji prevents him from being sliced in half! However, the power of the last part of Ben's combo is shown well as the blade of light leaves a scar across the entire planet of Grand Pulse! AS the entire planet shakes Kira sees blood pour all out of him and roars in pain as he says,

" RAHH! Impossible, this is impossible!"

Ben takes a deep breath and says," You may have mastered the powers of light and darkness, but you have not mastered what it means to use that power! You will never win, you're so out of touch with reality, that you can't see your own death!"

Kira clutches his face as he says,"

You think, you won have you? Oh, this is FAR from over! When will you get, that no amount of sheer power and resolve can change the sinful nature of man? That's right, you NEVER will! And your power, shows why you must be destroyed Ben Auro! You ignore facts, and just keep going blindly ahead, causing devastation in your wake! Your blind devotion to your feelings, makes you a threat to the stability of existence, for one day the arrogance of mortals will destroy everything! But, that all comes to an end here!

" Ben just forms a deadly serious calm look before his energy flares up and he says,"

There really is no use talking, we will never see eye to eye, for we see reality, and the future as different things. But, know this, I can see the future as one worth protecting, and if you're going to try and destroy that, then I'll kill you now!"

All of a sudden an explosion of fire blasts out behind Kira, before none other than Sephiroth blasts out! He looks as badly damaged as Kira with slash marks all over his body thanks to Cloud's last attack and his shirt is destroyed. But even so, his bloody face grins coldly before the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead and he says,

" Try as much as you would like Ben Auro, but, no mere light can shine through the ultimate darkness composted by all suffering and hate! Strike us down, and more will keep coming to take are place till you fall, so we will allow you to rest here!"

Cloud steps back as he says,"

What, Sephiroth, your STILL alive?"

Sephiroth laughs and says,

" Nice try Cloud, if that was me last time around I might have indeed died, but, with the power Zannacross gave to me, no amount of slices can finish me!"

As his wounds are slowly closing up Aeris gasps and says," No, high speed regeneration? "

All of a sudden the ground beneath Sephiroth blasts open before Genesis, still in his large Avatar state, but with dents and burses all over his armor staggers out before the former SOLDIER snickers and says,

" Yes, Zannacross has given us the power to surpass the limits of mortality. It's impossible for the likes of you to kill us. No matter how hard you try, you will die!" Ben is unfazed as he says,

" We can surpass are limits without selling are souls, by working together! No matter how many times you come, I'll be ready to send you all back to hell!"

Kira then has his power explode as he laughs madly and he says,"

Enough, I had ENOUGH! I'll kill you Ben Auro, that is fate! I don't lose, I won't lose to a bottom feeding grub, a naïve brat like you! Ill destroy you, even if I have to shatter this entire planet, this entire solar system! Your rage, can't compare to true justice!

"With that he summons his sword back in to his demonic hand and a explosion of dark energy blasts out before he points it at Ben and he says,"

Stain of sin, time to be purged!

Ultimate Ethereal Blast! "

With that Kira unleashes a massive black energy beam at Ben, and as the blast shatters everything in its path Ben powers up and says,"

One last time, to end it all! Burring Celestial Shinryukenha!

"Ben unleashes a hyper charged version of his energy beam, and it clashes right at Kira 's attack! However, Sephiroth then powers up to as he says,"

No, you won't surive, no matter how strongly you wish to live! Your struggles, will be gone in a flash! Super Nova!"

With that Sephiroth uses all the energy he has left, to summon another massive meteor of dark energy and have it merge with his fellow evil comrades attack! At the same time Genesis powers up and says,

" The age, of foolish heroes, ends now! Apocalypse Purgatory Wave! "

With that the Zannacross Inquisitor unleashes a massive energy wave, and that attack, combined with the attack added by Sephiroth causes a massive surge of darkness to nearly overcome Ben's blast! Ben struggles to keep the beam struggle going as he says

" Damn it, not only does Kira have more strength left then I thought, but I did not think the other two were still alive, much less have so much power left! I, have to keep going, but, I, don't have any strength left."

Kira laughs madly as he says," At last, you reached the end of your rope, Ben Auro! Yes, you extended this out FAR more than needed, but this is the end of your pathetic defiance! See now that everything you have, is STILL not enough to win!"

Doug gets angry as he says,"

Like hell it is! You think you have brushed aside everything we have? Your dead wrong if you think we are through yet! Hang in there bro, Masenko!

" Doug unleashes all the power he has left in to another energy blast, and at the same time Ezan nods and says,"

We are Enji Knights, we will complete the mission given to us and overcome ANY obstacles!

Failure is not a option! Twilight Omega Flare!"

Ezan then fires off his best attack as well before Shinryudramon says,"

We will do whatever it takes to help the boss out, because that's what buds do! Infinite Exia Ray!"

Shinryudramon then adds his attack as well as Aeris says,"

No matter how vile you forces of evil act, we won't give in to despair, and we will give it do whatever it takes to protect what is important to us! Judgment Arrow!

" Aqua then says," All of you, your twisted hate may not realize how much value we have for this world, but we will not give in no matter what!

"With that she and others begin to pour everything they have in to helping Ben before Cloud says,"

Everyone, this is our last shot, unleashing everything you have!"

With that Cloud, Vincent, Golbez, Sonic, Mario, Link, Kirby, and everyone who is still conscious fires all of the power they have left to merge with Ben's blast! And to the shock of Genesis, Sephiroth, and Kira, it's enough to push their triple attack back! Kira then says,

" No, there is no WAY that theses inferior beings have the power left to defy me! Struggle all you want, in the end you will still DIE!"

The beam struggle seems to be in a dead lock and Ben struggles to keep it together as he says,"

Damn it, my body feels like it's going to fall to pieces! Just, a little while longer! Still, at this rate, if I go any further, the whole planet might explode! " All of a sudden Fang then says,

" Don't worry about that Enji, this old bird is on its last legs anyway. If it means Grand Pulse has to die to take down theses scum, do it."

Ben is shocked that he heard the I'Cie 's magnified voice before he says,"

Fang, do you know what you're saying?

" All of a sudden Vanille then says,"

She does Ben, and it's ok. We, are still in tune with the planet, and it's clear what has to be done to end this terror. Those who are still alive are on board your vessels, but everyone else in Cocoon is dead. No life is left in Grand Pulse, so please, don't hold back for are sake. Just end this now, before other worlds share this one's fate! "

Ben takes a deep breath as he says,

" Vanille, Fang, I understand. Just hang tight, this is going to be rough! All right, Genesis, Sephiroth, Darth dirt bag, its time you all realize something! Hero's, real heroes never give up, no matter how impossible things get!

Are bonds, and are desire to protect each other is prove that are dreams of a better world are more than just a hopeless fantasy! You're never going to get away with creating your precious dark paradise, because even with the god of darkness backing you, too many people refuse to expect your vision! And now, it's time you all see, just how strongly the universe rejects you all! TAKE THIS!"

With this Ben unleashes a surge of power, and with the strength of his friends power, and even the power of the surviving sprits of the very planet, Ben horrifies his three opponents, by having his energy beam triple in size, and blast through their attacks! Kira widens his eyes in horror as he says,

" This, has to be an illusion!"

Genesis knows better as he says,"

It seems, destiny has betrayed us." Sephiroth is furious as he says

," How, how could this power not be enough!"

Kira then says," No, I can't be defeated by the, RAHH!"

With that the blast consumes the three, before Ben's energy attack blasts to the very core of the world of Grand Pulse, and causes a massive explosion that creates a shockwave across the entire planet!

Cloud gasps as he says," We, did it, right?"

Ezan nods and says," All three power levels are decreasing, somehow, the impossible became possible.

" Doug gets excited as he says,

" OH YAH! Take that you pompous bag of, whoa!" All of a sudden the ground begins to crumble around him and the others before Mario says

," Mamma mia, looks like the planets a crumbling!"

Golbez sighs and says,"

That attack was aimed right for this planets core, and with the amount of power released, the world will die with are enemies.

"Cecil gasps as he says," I guess, it could not be helped."

Luigi then gulps and says," Um, if that's the case guys, maybe we should hold off on celebrating till we, you know, escape with our lives? Huh? Oh boy!"

Explosions then being to break out all over as Ezan says,"

To late, brace yourselves!

" With that there is a blinding light, and an explosion rocks everyone!

Ben just closes his eyes from the light and says,"

No, I did not come this far, to die to something as simple as a exploding world! I, will make it! Huh?

"When the light fades Ben sees a lot of stars, and the sky, and realizes that besides the part of the planet that he and his friends are standing on, the rest of the world has been destroyed! Aqua gasps and says," How horrible, even if it was to defeat the likes of them, to destroy this world in the process is so tragic."

A worn out but still alive Fang staggers over and says,"

Don't blame yourselves Enji, if not for you, even more would have been lost if you did not do what you did. "

Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" It, was brutal all right. But, looks like Sephiroth Genesis and Kira all got to see just how godly they all really were. Looks like we got some luck today, we pulled off a miracle, and even managed to have the last part of the planet explode under us! "

Mario clears his throat and says," Um, the whole a planet kind of went to pieces Ben. We are on my spaceship now."

Everyone raises an eyebrow before Sonic says,"

What are you talking about Mario? Space, whoa!" Sonic and the rest look down, and see they are on a giant planetoid face that looks like Mario! Ben just says," Um, Mario, when did you get a spaceship that has your face?" Mario just scratches his mustache and says,

" Oh this? This is just spaceship Mario. I got it from the Lumas when Bowser kidnapped Peach and went across space. Er, sorry for the short notice but I thought we might need to breath before are ships picked us up." Doug then says," Wait, Bowers kidnapped Peach again? When did that happened?"

Luigi shrugs and says

," Nah, this was after Bower attacked in the Grand Star festival. After we cleaned his clock, he, just did it again the day after when we tried to have the festival again." James rises a eyebrow and says,"

Wait, Bower got defeated, then did the exact same thing the day after?"

Luigi just face palms and says,"

He is one unbelievably stubborn guy, like most bad guys sadly."

Ben just begins to breath hard as he says,"

Well, they can be stubborn all they want, but they won't win. I am just glad, for the most part we survived that. "

Cloud nods and says,"

It was close, but, thanks to everyone showing what we are really made of I guess it was enough to pull through, and it was thanks to your power most of all that we were able to survive. Ben, where did you gain such power?

" Ben just looks at the Star Sword as he says,

" I, don't know. I just know that, I could not lose, no matter what. I am just glad, that it was en, GUH!"

Ben then coughs up blood before everyone gets alarmed and Shinryudramon says,

" Ben, you ok? You took one mega beat down, right after all the rest of the stuff with Night-Terror and the rest!"

Ben just begins to stagger as he says,

" Don't worry, I am ,just, really sleepy. I'll be fine once , I,

" Ben can't even finish his speech before he coughs blood up and his hair turns back to normal before he falls on his back and is unconscious! As everyone gets alarmed Link then says

," Oh no Ben! Quick, someone get him a fairy!"

Aqua goes over and checks his pulse before he says,"

He, is still breathing. Don't panic everyone, I think he is just worn out."

Cloud nods and says," I can see why, we all had a long day, but Ben had to push himself pass the breaking point and beyond. Frankly, I am worried that if he pushes himself any harder, he could destroy himself.

" Barret looks around, sees Master Yamamoto barley alive and burnt, and Firion, Stan and many of the others still bleeding all over before he says,

" Hell, half the people here look like they are ready for a casket, we better get some healing on ASAP!"

Cloud nods and says," Cid, you still there?"

Everyone then sees the Neo-Highwind and the other ships coming from the right before the pilot says,

" I think my brain got flipped but yah, I am still cooking. I don't know what the hell happened, but, is it over?"

Cloud shrugs and says,"

Well, I would like to say that they are all dead, but, until I see all of their bodies break down in to nothingness the verdict is still out there. However, we won, and they lost, so let's rest while we can."

Cid laughs and says,"

All right, and then find me a landing pad on that head of a rock and let's get out of here!"

Cloud then sees Ben unconscious on the ground, looking worn out and injured, but smiling before he says,"

It may not have been a complete victory, but even if it came with some costs, we will were able to complete the mission.

"Vincent then says," Even so, Nightmare had that Key, which means that now the Zannacross Empire has all the tools they need to free their master. And, if they have enough souls by now, we might have to deal with the reality that Chaos Zannacross Necron could soon be free."

Aeris sighs and says," We can't change what happened, so let's just be glad we still have a future. We will deal with the future when it comes, but for now, let's just rest."

Ezan nods and says," It's clear now, the final battle is going to be coming sooner than later. This was just a prelude to the madness that is to fallow."

Doug just cracks his neck and says,"

Well, bring it on, I am ready to end this mess."

James then looks at Ben and says," Hopefully we all are ready, because it looks like, ready or not, are enemies are just going to get even more extreme. I doubt the Zannacross Empire will take are victory well."

Aqua shrugs and says," Maybe so, but, this will teach them we won't go down without a fight.

" She turns to Ben, and sees him smiling before she leans down and says,"

Rest for now Ben, you earned it. I know without a doubt, wherever Max is he is proud at what you have done today.

With that the Enji and the others regain their senses and go to healing those in need before any other causalities rise up. But, before we reach the end of today's episode, we briefly turn to see just how the Zannacross Forces are indeed reacting, and to be precise, the ones who just felt the outcome of the battle

* * *

! By that I mean the command deck of the Internal Justice, which has gone flying along with the rest of the Zannacross Fleet after the shockwaves created from the deserve battle! The ship's systems were mostly shorted out and at the moment Ribbons and General Hien are trying to get the backup systems online as the green haired Titans member says,"

Convert all power to backup systems, we have to get moving! "

Hien then says,"

Blast, how could this happened? Did, did Master Judicar and the others, really die by those idiots? I guess that ,Ben Auro really is stronger then, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden a surge of darkness blasts out behind him before a cold furious voice says

," Don't be a fool, that urchin, is NOT stronger than me!"

Everyone in the room sees none other than Kira Genesis and Sephiroth emerge all looking nearly dead! Kira's left arm is entirely destroyed, and half of his face is burnt and his outfit is in shreds! Genesis just falls to his knees as he says," Well, that could have gone better. To think those inferior beings had such power as to get the jump on me. "

Sephiroth holds his chest and is leaning on the Masamune for support as he says,"

IT seems, I still, have not fully controlled this power,,,. "Hein then steps back as he says,"

You, you all survived?" Kira glares at the general and says,"

Of course I survived; I always have a backup plan. As soon as the energy blast was out of my control, the auto warp device I installed warped us here. And, I had casted Auto Life on me as a saftey procution, not that I expected to need it ! To think, I, I almost died to the likes of him? It, was, just a error! Still, how, how the hell can Ben Auro weld such power?

"Hein then says," I guess, he really is the chosen one, if his power is great enough to even surpass yours. "

Kira then has his eyes glow red as he says,

" General, do you dare, say you support the enemy?"

Hein backs off at once and says," No wait, I merely, AHH!"

Kira instantly destroys him with blasts from his eyes before he falls to the ground and says,"

I did not lose, I don't fail! I merely, decided that it was best for a tactical withdrawal, is that clear?

" Without missing a beat Ribbons bows and says,

" Of course Master. As soon as the backup systems are online we will return to Vandalgyon.

"Genesis tries to get up but just collapses on the ground before he gives a bitter chuckle and he says,"

Oh, Damonus is going to have a field day about this.

"

Sephiroth snickers as he says,"Yes, this is, a tad of a deviation from are desired result. But, next time, there will be no mistake, no error! Still, to think, that mere boy, could weld such power.

You should not have riled him about that woman, his awakened rage, truly makes him transcend mortal limits. Oh?"

He and everyone else then notices Kira is laughing madly as he grasps his remaining hand so hard blood comes down and he says

," Yes, that's it! Ben Auro is still nothing but a mere worm! He is only strong, because Cosmos herself bestows him her power, and makes him the envoy of the light! Now it's clear, that to handle this unfair advantage, I'll have to level the playing field. If this is the limits of what this body can do, then ill evolve even higher, and put him his place, with the power of god! Ben Auro, don't think you won, you have only delayed your death, and insured it will be even MORE painful!

You made it all to clear, what truly drives you. And I'll make sure, that your hope turns in to absolute despair so that next time, ill shred you to dust, with the true power of god! My paradise will be created, and neither man nor god can stop me! HAHAHAHAHAAH!"

With this Kira keeps on laughing, but since I think we all had enough evil laughter for one day, this is where we mark the end of today's explosive chapter! Well, I think it's clear that was one long battle, but in the end at least are hero's were able to pull through! Thanks to showing how strong they really are Ben and co have lived to fight another day, but despite being severely damaged and their pride fractured, Genesis, Sephiroth and Kira all escaped, and Nightmare had the last key fragment! What is in store for Ben and the universe? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben and the others recover from there grueling battle, and Lighting and the others salvage their life's and agree to join the Enji to avenge those killed by the Zannacross Empire. However, while Ben and the others are able to safely return to Hallowed Bastion, they don't find the rest they desire. And that's because Ben finds out that while he is away, Brad has been up to even more disturbing activates then he realized, and has been under sever watch for his actions in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet.

However, the worst part is that little does Ben or the Enji know that Brad is up to even worse things than they think, and it involves Lacus, his new position of stolen power, and the Celestial Beast Gerzar! However, the most pressing news of all, comes from the surprise announcement that Grand Master Myers, King Atem, and Ansem are hosting the Enji Budokai, a tournament invovling anyone who wishes to fight a fair contenst to see who the King of Fighters is throughout the universe and to show the faith of a new era of peace, and a way to show who the strongest warrior in the universe is!

All of these events are leading for Ben's ultimate confrontation with both his destiny, and the fate of his dear friend Lacus. To find out just how much is leading up to, don't you dare miss

_**chapter 161: Lament of Anxiety, Whirlwind of Desire!**_ Don't you dare miss it! Ah, before we part, a few authors notes. First, that Titan, well, in FF 13 you see, there is this massive Titan, but, you never fight him, nor is he part of the story. He just shows up on the last of those stupid missions and puts you on trials, which is pointless, just like most of the game, and it makes his existence just another one of its teases so there for I thought I quickly add him in the story to " punish" it for being such a tease lol.

Now, for all the new moves I came up with for Cloud, Link Yoshi and the others. Well, I know I was improvising a bit, but, I thought to give them more of a edge against such powerful foes I would give them a few new attacks I thought up, plus, I did not think said new attacks were totally out of character.

Also, I wanted to show that Ben's friends were not being static, and could improve, to avoid them becoming useless like a couple of shows I know involving humans hahaha.

Also, don't worry, just how Ben gets this sudden random power and looks like A Super Sayain will be explain soon.

Lastly, I know this is another mega chapter, sorry for the length, but I just could not envision a good way to split it up without it being uneven so I thought I might as well go all the way. Haha, hope it's not going to scare you off from reviews, the next one should be shorter lol. So, with that, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and of course hope to see just as many chapters for this one! Till then, that's all fokes!

Expect for one last thing,,,, Sega, what the hell is Sonic Colors? Urg, Mario goes for no plot, Sonic goes for bizarre plot, I don't know what is more exasperating. Whatever, till next time!


	52. C 161: Hanging on to a Hope for Harmony!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Volume three

_**Chapter 161: Possibilities for Harmony Amidst the Undertow of Dark Cravings!**_

Last time In tales of the Cosmic Wars, the battle to decide the fate of Cocoon turned for a tragic turn of the worst, when right after defeating there previous opponents Ben and the others were cruelly ambushed by three of the most powerful members of the Zannacross Empire, Genesis, Cloud's hated arch enemies Sephiroth, and none other than Ezan and Ben's former tormentor himself, the traitor to the Enji Kira Myers! It seems all of the ordeals the gods guys had went through was a elaborate trap to get them to destroy Orphan, for it seems the Maker it and the Fal'Cie worshiped had in fact transformed itself in to a secret extra seal on Chaos Zannacross Necron's trans dimensional prison to insure that the god of darkness would never return. However, the celestial being did not expect that its servants would go mad from watching mortals, so mad that it would override there masters wish and try and make her return!

But, they did, and now thanks to their insanity the last piece in the puzzle of utter chaos seems to have been solved!

Ben and co were not about to let the vile Machiavellian trio get away with the pain they caused, but it was quickly proved that all three of their opponents had not lost their edge since the last time they crossed blades, and despite as beings as powerful as Golbez, Aeris, Vincent, Master Yamamoto, the members of the Justice Force, Ben and Ezan 's ultimate power, and surprise help from the will of the planet and the return of Vanille and Fang, the power and viciousness of the followers of evil was to massive, and sadly despite their noble efforts Ben saw Kira destroy the floating city of Cocoon and most of the people still on it in one massive blast of energy!

Yes, Kira showed he would take no excuses when he shocked everyone by killing the still alive Mateus for his disgust of the lesser bad guys' greed and warped the also still alive Night-Terror back to evil central to insure no one would stop them! Yes, everyone gave it all they had, but there foe's seemed to be invincible. However, Ben knew all that was riding on the outcome of the battle, and despite Kira trying to seal away all of his senses and unleash a deadly onslaught of painful attacks, Ben refused to lose, and shocked the master of light and darkness by unleashing a surge of power slimier to the outburst he unleashed after Max died, and to his foe's horror, it was more than enough to blast through everything the deranged man threw at him! Meanwhile, his friends showed Genesis and Sephiroth they were not going to roll over and die, and between the Power Stars, The Chaos Emeralds, the full Tri-Force, the Rainbow Sword, and everyone's ultimate power, they were able to dish out some damage!

And in the end, when all three villains unleashed everything they have for a combined energy blast with the design of destroying everything! However, Ben lead the charge and his allies fallowed behind to unleash a even greater force to counter with! And even while the blast resulted in destroying the entire planet of Grand Pulse, Fang and Vanille insured Ben the price was well worth it and thus without any more restraint the hero's showed their enemies, that things were not going to go as they wished when they blasted them away! Sadly, even this amount of power was not enough to defeat the stubborn trio, but even if they barely escaped with their bodies intact all three dark side lovers had their pride shattered from the outcome. And with this, at last the battle over Grand Pulse has come to quite a explosive ending, and at least Ben and co have came out in one piece, well, expect for Snow.

Still, even while they did win things did not end on a high note, since now the forces of darkness have the last key to revived there ruthless master!

Can Ben recover from this grueling battle in time to get ready for all of the wicked wrath that's in store for him? Only one way to find out, so let's get ready to rumble, and resume the madness at once!"

* * *

Now, since are hero's were in such a dire state last time, we start today's chapter seeing the aftermath, and to do that we kick off back with Ben, who at the moment is just recovering from his brutal battle with Kira and the others! As Ben opens his eyes again he sees a metal ceiling and tries to move his head up, only to realize he does not have the strength to even do that before he says," My, something feels soft, at least heaven has nice pillows.

" He then hears a giggle before a kind voice then says,"

Don't be silly Ben, you're not dead yet thankfully."

Ben then looks to the right and sees a tired but alive group of Aeris, Aqua, Cloud, Ezan, Doug, James, Mario, Lighting, Link, Sonic, Sazh, Vanille, and Hope all either standing on sitting on many beds before Ben says," Oh, this medical ward, of the Neo-Highwind? Er, guess I missed a spot."

James chuckles and says,"

More like nearly died. You have been out for two days Ben, we were starting to worry you were not waking up."

Ben slowly leans up and still feels sore before he says," Sorry to worry you all, I , just felt so worn out from that battle, I gave it everything we had and then some.

" Doug grins and says,

" I could see bro, I mean, Damn! You pulled off one hell of a power up to serve that smug know it all a full severing of humble pie! I did not know you had it in you buddy but I think we are all glad you did!"

Ben then sees the Star Sword is on the table besides him before he looks at it and says,"

I am not sure where I found it either to be honest. All of a sudden I just felt a strong desire to need the power to take down Kira, and a REALLY strong desire to shut him up, and all of a sudden everything felt calm, and viola. I just guess it was something related with the Star Sword. Whew, even though I am glad I was able to get the power to overcome all three of those psychos, I can barley feel my body, and my back and arms are killing me."

Ezan shrugs and says,"

Not only did you use Kaio Ken to the twenty level, but you then proceeded to use an even greater unknown power. It's a testament to your resolve that your body did not burn from the inside out from the magical energy you unleashed."

Ben looks at the Star Sword and says,"

And according to Gilgamesh, I still need one last test before I can use the Star Sword's ultimate power. Well, if that's really so, if the worse case scenario happens, maybe being able to defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron is more than just a dream after all.

"Cloud nods and says,"

I don't think you would have been given the Star Sword if it was just going to give false hopes Ben. Besides, it's not just the Star Sword's power that was impressive today; it was your will Ben. I think Kira saw firsthand just how strong your resolve to win was, and it was impressive indeed."

Sonic grins and says,"

I'll say! I feel bad about not being much help against that freak, but sadly he was just too much even in my super state. Still, you pulled through, even after he seemed to be sending you to hell and back, and seal your senses one by one!

" Ben just gives Sonic a thumbs up as he says,"

Oh, I don't know if I was doing anything that special, I just refused to let that smug psycho get the last laugh. Well, at least I managed to pull that off, I just wonder if it's the last time we will have to go through with their insanity. Do, we know if we really killed them?"

Ezan looks out the window and stares in to Hyper Space before he says,"

I would like to say they are dead, after all are blast destroyed the entire planet. But, while if it was any other being I would say it's safe to say that the outcome was there termination, we can't forget just how stubborn all three of those villains were.

" Cloud sighs and says,

" I know what you mean Ezan. It would be nice if they were dead, but without proof of their demise, we don't have the luxury of hoping for the best. Things are all ready dire as it is, and we can't afford to let are guard down till it's over or even more horrors can still happen.

" Lighting nods as she says,"

Yes, too much has been lost already, because of theses monsters! It, it has to stop."

Ben gets sad as he says,"

Lighting, I am so sorry, I could not save your sister, or Snow, or most of the people of Cocoon. After everything, even if we managed to kill Kira Sephiroth and Genesis, I still failed them."

Lighting smiles and says

," Don't blame yourself, you did all you could Ben, all of you did and if it was not for you, we would have died as there tools. But, I can never forgive the Zannacross Empire, any of them! "Sazh then looks somber as he says,"

Yah, they did wreck things pretty bad, or more like wreck everything since are whole world is now just space dust.

" Vanille then puts her arm on Lighting's shoulder as she says,"

Its true a terrible thing happened, but, we have to look at the positives of it to. Many people died, but not all of them. We survived, and as painful as it is, we can't dismiss that."

Lighting sighs and says," Easy for you and Fang to say Vanille, you did not know this world anyway and, sigh. Sorry, I guess you're right, we should keep things in perspective, I know both Snow and Sarah would want us to do that." Hope looks at Vanille and says," I guess to survive you do have to keep having hope, no matter how bad it gets. And, we did get some miracles, how are you and Fang back anyway?

" Vanille shrugs and says," I, can't say I have a real answer. I just know, that after Kira destroyed Cocoon, we were reawakened. Maybe it was because we were no longer binding Cocoon, or because the last of the Fal'Cie did not want us to share their fate. In any case, I am so sad that we could not make a difference, but at the very least, I am glad that me and Fang are still alive to be with you guys." Hope smiles and says," Well, that is good news. With, are whole world destroyed, it's going to be, just a little weird. "

Cloud then says," Don't worry guys, the Lylat Kingdom will insure you all and every other surviving refugee will have a safe place to live, and will insure you are able to survive till you can stand on your own two feet."

A new voice then says,"

It's good to hear the Lylat Kingdom provides such charity, hopefully for all of our sake the good will is not as hallow as are last hosts." Everyone then sees both Yaag and Rygdea enter the room before Ben says,"

Ah, glad to see you guys survived."

Yaag nods before he says,

" There was more than a few times when I thought my time has come, but that's to miss Tifa we were able to make it on board. I must thank you all; your actions were what allowed us to live."

Rygeda nods and says," I never thought that those Zannacross scum would have been controlling everything as some sick game of there, but, at least you insured not everyone died because of them. I am sure, Commander Raines would be happy that not everyone went down with the Fal'Cie."

Ben just sighs and says,

" I just wish so many innocent people did have to do down with their deluded wish. If, only I was stronger, then I could have stopped Kira from massacring them all!"

Aqua pats Ben on the shoulder and says,"

Don't blame yourself for everyone that dies in war, it will only make you feel needless pain.

" James nods and says," You did your best Ben, we saved as many lives as we could, and considering we were facing against Genesis Sephiroth and Kira all at once, that's no small fleet.

" Ben is about to say something when all of a sudden a new voice chuckles and says,"

They are right Ben, don't sell yourself short, it's clear you tried to save everyone you could."

The group then sees Sanji from before enter before they see that Louise is behind him! Doug tenses up as he says,"

Hey, that chick was with the Titan's right? Are we sure it's ok that she is able to go around?

" Sanji laughs nervously as he says,"

Don't worry, she won't cause any trouble, honest!"

The blond girl looks pale as she says,"

Yes, I promise, I am loyal to the Lylat Kingdom. I, am sorry for causing so much trouble. I, joined the Titans because Kira, Darth Judicar gave me power when I felt powerless, and gave me escape from my pain. I thought, by joining the Titans, and the Zannacross Empire I was going to end not just my pain, but the universes pain by creating a new world. However, as the missions I given were more and more horrible, I began to doubt, if it was really the right thing, what my family would have really have wanted. However, I became more afraid as I was surrounded by those completely devoted to their cause, and thought if I showed any doubts, I would be killed instant. I, thought there was no way out.

But, thanks to Sanji 's belief in me, you were able to save me from my fate. I, saw what you did out there Ben, and how cruel, how heartless Judicar really is! I know, who is truly evil, who is truly brining misery to the entire universe now. I, don't blame you anymore for what happened to me, thank you for not giving up on me, Ben Auro.

" With that she hugs Ben and Ben is just shocked for a moment before he just chuckles nervously and says,"

Oh, you're welcome Louise. I, just did not want any more used people to suffer needlessly, glad I could help."

Rygdea chuckles as he says,' You may have not been able to save everyone Enji, but you still saved more people than if you guys were not here and that counts in my book. In fact, we found someone that one of you guys might be looking for.

"Aeris looks puzzled as he says," What do you mean?" The former captain of the Calvary unit grins as he says,"

Well, one of the lucky people who got on board one of the spaceships before everything fell to pieces heard who was on board here and was so excited to hear who was on board that he insisted on transferring over here. I think one of you will know who he is rather well. Hey, you can come in now."

With that everyone sees a man who looks like he is in his mid forties with silver hair, middle class cloths, and glasses enters. Most of the group is clueless to the man is but Hope at once widens his eyes in marvel as he says

," No way, dad!" The man that seems to be Hope's father nods and says,"

One of these Lylat forces, a humanoid fox rescue me in to his ship. I, saw the entire battle unfold afterworld. Hope. I never thought, I would lose your mother, and then, are home and are entire world in only a few days! But, I am so glad, that you're alive! I know, we had are differences, but, I always cared about you despite my work, and I am glad we can still have a chance of having a home."

Hope at once starts crying as he says," DAD!"

The two then embrace and as Hope's dad pats him he looks at Cloud and says,"

I am Bartholomew Estheim,Hope's father. Enji Knights, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for insuring my son 's safety. "

Cloud nods and says," We are glad to help mister Estheim, it's are job after all."

James grins and says," Well Ben, as you can see are actions at least managed to save a few people so don't beat yourself to harshly for the outcome of the mission. "

Doug nods and says," James is right, just feel good about what you can do or you will go nuts. So, give yourself a break all ready.

" Ben grins and says," I guess your right Doug, too tired to anyway. Well, that was one crazy mission but at least we came out in one piece. Talk about a intense debut for the Justice Force though. Mario, Sonic, sorry that it was such a crazy debut for everyone, hope you guys are all ok."

Sonic just gives a thumbs up as he says,"

No sweet bud, I knew this was going to be one crazy ride from the start but I never turn down a adventure, especially when lives are on the line!"

Mario nods and says," He is a right Ben, we all knew this would be no picnic but we all could not just stand by and let the evil guys have there a way! We are with you till the end of this war Ben and are ready for anything."

Ezan just smirks and says,"

Glad to hear you all made up your minds, because there is no doubt until this war is over, things are going to be worse. Because regardless of how fatal an outcome the battle was, the facts are Nightmare got away with the last key shard, so a reality where the supreme god of darkness is free might be happening sooner than we would like.

"Link nods and says,"

That may be true Ezan, but, we will do whatever it takes to insure that evil does not win, no matter what."

Lighting stands up and looks determined as she says,

" Yes, after everything that has happened, there is no way those monsters can be allowed to win! I, want to be allowed to fight with you Enji. I, want to do what I can to help end this. "

Sazh nods and says," We may not be the strongest bunch but I think after everything you done for us, and all we been through, everyone of us are not going to feel better till this is over.

" Aqua nods and says,"

I am sure Grand Master Myers and the others will be happy to have you join us."

Vanille looks excited as she says," Oh, it's going to be so nerve ranking trying to fit it with all of the most powerful warriors of justice in the universe, and in the capital planet of your Lylat Kingdom no less!"

Aeris winks and says,

" Don't feel anxious Vanille, you will all be expected just fine. After all, you remind me of myself and I feel just fine there."

Vanille sees the Cetra flower girl extend her hand before the former I'Cie giggles and says,"

Oh, thanks, I feel better all ready! "

With that the two magical women shake hands before Lighting chuckles and says," Thanks for letting us join in. Even if we no longer have a ticking time bomb of a Focus to complete, I have a feeling it's going to be one rough ride till we can relax." Ezan turns around and looks down before he says,"

Oh trust me Lighting, I recommend bracing yourself for anything, because you never know when fate throws you a nasty surprise.

Doug raises an eyebrow and says," I'll say. Is it true that you had to take down your own step father? "

Ezan does not pause for a second as he says,

" You heard correctly Doug. Garma Kaiba was one of our obstacles, and when he refused to get out of the way, he paid the ultimate price for having such grandiose delusions. "

Ben looks concerned as he says,

" Ezan, I know Garma was not a model father and cannon balled in to the psycho nest, but still, are you going to be ok with killing your own step father?

" Ezan just grips his sword tightly and says,"

What a silly question, I am a super elite warrior, I have been trained to be professional about my duty, even if it means doing my job to the one who taught me that. Don't worry, I'll be fine, just worry about keeping your body together. Last thing we need is for you to fall to pieces when the next mission starts."

Ben laughs and says," True enough Ezan, but for now, I think I'll just take things one step at a time."

Hiryuumon then says,"

HAha, after we kicked but I think everyone can agree we earned some fun, because you showed once more who the man is Boss!"

With that he goes to pat Ben on the back, but while he does not put too much effort in to it it still causes Ben to scream in pain from the impact before Hiryuumon cringes and says,

" Er, sorry Ben, looks like I was stronger than I thought!"

Ben laughs weakly and says," Oh, its fine, just, I still am a little sore that's all. I think, recovering does sound good though.

"Sonic grins and says," Good call Ben, and there is no better way to recover then chewing down so how about some food gang? After all the excitement I have a major Chilly Dog craving to take down.

" As everyone gives various sighs of agreement Ben coughs a bit and says,"

You guys go ahead, right now I am so wiped out that I don't even have the strength to eat, not to mention my arms feel heavy just to move."

Hiryuumon looks nervous as he says," You still are in pain boss? I thought Miss Aeris healed you back to full strength? You look kind of sick."

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, I feel a little dizzy, but, I think I am just still recovering. "

Aeris looks dismayed as she feels Ben's head and says,"

Oh my, and you still feel like your burning up to. I healed all of your injuries but, this is not a wound, just the body still being so worn down from using so much energy. I guess, Ben's body is just strained from using so much power so quickly. Hopefully you will have time to properly rest before you have to get in a serious fight again, pushing yourself to hard to fast will just make it worse."

Ben responds with," Well, I'll try and do what I can, but, I just hope the bad guys are set back enough to give me that rest."

Aqua winks and says,"

We will do what we can to insure we can rest a little. We don't want you pushing yourself to the breaking point, you hear Ben? Get some rest, ok?"

Ben nods and says," Thanks Aqua, everyone. Ill, see you later."

With that Ben nearly instantly falls back to sleep, still looking pale and as everyone begins to move out Doug sighs and says

," Damn, I thought Yamamoto was doing badly after losing half his beard and being half burnt and all, but, looks like are buddy being able to out muscle Kira took its toll." James repositions his glasses as he says,

" Yes, it seemed defeating Night-Terror was demanding enough, but having to endure all of Kira 's punishment, and then having to unleash such a surge of power, is pretty much beyond the limits of a mortal body. Ben may be trying to put up a good face, but, if he pushed himself any harder he very well could have killed himself. And that worries me, because if he has to keep pushing himself it could have; sever negative effects on his long term health." Cloud sighs and says,"

Well, hopefully the fighting will come to an end before that has to happen."

Doug nods and says,

" Amen to that Cloud, no sour a ending to this war then Ben having to exhaust himself to death or something like that. The guy may be stubborn about a bunch of things he should not be, but after everything he has been through the man deserves better than that.

"Aqua smiles and says," Ah, glad to know you is not letting the clash of views between the two of you get between your friendship Doug." Doug just shrugs and says,"

Nah, Ben and I may have a bit of a clash on just what a lost cause is but it does not mean I am going to hold it against him. I am a man who knows not to expect to have everyone to agree with everything you think, even your best buds, even when it's for their best interests to listen to good advice when it's being given. Besides, after seeing how fanatic Tosen, that lame Orphan, and the rest of the Zannacross jokers were about forcing their views down everyone's throat made me realize that expecting everyone to agree with you is a recipe for being a jackass."

Lighting chuckles and says," Well, at least you're aware of it.

" Doug shrugs and says,"

Yah, if no one is going to take my advice, whatever, I am too lazy a guy to push it but just don't blame me when trouble comes. Besides, I think after the major whooping we gave their best and sneakiest even if they won a little, I think they are the ones in for some major trouble."

Doug then heads for the exit of the room before he sees Ben again and says,"

And, if things are shaping up like I think they are, things are heading for some major trouble all right. But, we will get to that later, first thing is first, chow time indeed!"

With that Doug and most of the others go to eat while the rest recover. However, as the hero's blaze through Hyper Space back to Corneria to report the outcome of their mission, for now we leave them to see another group that is doing some reporting, only it's the group that's on the other side of the coin, the Zannacross Empire!

* * *

And for this we return once more to the throne room of Neo-Pandemonium which, as you likely expect, Damonus has just heard the outcome of the battle, and that turns us to seeing Meta-Knight being the unlucky soul who reported to the demon lord about the outcome over Cocoon. And in the room is Galva Sigma, Vile, Kuja, Exdeath, Ultimecia, Kefka and Bower, ( Robotnik wisely had the idea to finish working in his modifications to the new warships when he heard that the battle had decided.) And, we now turn to all the villains seeing the masked demon's reaction to said news as Damonus instantly says,

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!

" The explosion of power that Damonus releases blasts Meta-Knight right in to the large doors of the chamber and the masked being struggles to not be crushed by the energy as he says,"

I am sorry if I misspoken my master, but what I am trying to say is that we just got contacted by Ribbons Almark, and he says that while they were able to retrieve the last key fragment, Darth Judicar, Genesis, and Sephiroth were all defeated in battle by the Enji and there comrades.

" Kefka chuckles in his usual deranged fashion and says,"

My, looks like the A team screwed up big time eh? "

Damonus glares at Kefka and has his eyes glow and at once the insane clown goes silent before Damonus says," I heard you all too well Meta-Knight, but I cannot expect this out statement! Judicar assured me, that by the end of this operation, Ben Auro, and all of his allies, WOULD BE BLOODY MASSACRED! How, could such a gathering of our forces still lead to such a grandiose result of incompetence? "

Bowser shrugs as he says," I know, it's surreal. I mean if it was me saying I would get that done even I know it would fall apart! But, those three were all like, super perfect killing machines and stuff! Man, there must have been one epic screw up if they all still blew it. Huh? Er, sorry my bad."

Damonus groans in annoyance and says,

" Even if I would not quite phrase it like that Bowser, I'll have to agree with you. The amount of power and skill that was being thrown at the Enji was suppose to insure that all of their power and skill, regardless of any miracle, would be able to save them from their fates! I want an answer for this disgrace, and ill have it this INSTANT!

" With that Damonus raises his Z staff and it fires a blast of dark energy in to the center of the room before a dark circle of energy with a demonic symbol appears and unleashes a pillar of darkness, before the three thrashed fallen angel warriors form in front of them! The evil trio were slowly recovering from their wounds when they were summoned and while all of their body parts have been recovered, they are all still quite weakened.

Genesis just looks up and says," So, we are just getting this out of the way now are we? Well, I always do hate riding on suspense. "

Vile just chuckles as he folds his arms and says,"

Me to, I can't wait to see how badly you three are going to get punished, I delayed my next mission to get a front row seat!"

Kira just snickers and says,"

Master Damonus, I see you have,"

Damonus shows off just how furious he is as he instantly unleashes a pillar of black fire to consume the three before he says,"

Lord Judicar, I believe that the precise primary purpose of the last operation was the total eradication of Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, and many other crucial thorns in are side. Yet, despite all of the power and resources you had at your command, it would appear that the chosen one and his band of friends, are still, ALIVE!

"As the flames die down Sephiroth takes it without protest as he sighs and says,"

I do admit, the outcome was, far from the desired intention. I am deeply sorry for such a disgraceful performance. Everything was going so well, then all of a sudden they got this annoying surge of power, and somehow I was losing! "

Sigma just crosses his arms and says," So, after all of the time it took to set up this site of execution, the Enji got the best of you because you underestimated them? I thought the likes of you three were beyond such careless errors."

Genesis gets annoyed as he says," Says the one who keeps needing new bodies on a daily basis. It was indeed a disgrace, but, somehow even the worthless ones had more power then they appeared to have. It was, RUH!"

Damonus instantly shows his disgust as he blasts Genesis with his eye beams and says,"

Of course they had power you trash, they are hero's! The Enji are idiots, but not total buffoons' and would not bring along new recruits unless they had potential! You failed because you underestimated the Enji, and your all going to pay for letting your arrogance get in the way of are victory by understanding just what price there is to failing me and Emperor Zannacross!

" Kira then stands up, and has his own energy blast out before he looks vicious and says,"

It was not arrogance that denied me my victory Damonus, it was divine intervention! I made no mistake, I had Ben Auro and every single other heretic outmatched, out smarted, and on the verge of death. However, just when he should have been finished, he amassed a power out of nowhere that he should not have been able to gather! Then his boost rallied the others, and, the situation spiraled out of my control."

Kuja chuckles and says," My, sounds like your just making excuses for screwing up.

After all, if you did not take your sweet time tenderizing them, then they should never have had the time to form such a stunning comeback. Besides, I readied over the recorded transcripts of the battle. Seems like you had fun tormenting that chosen pawn, so much fun you lost sight of yourself. It would seem you tormented him so badly, that his fury exploded. Really now, you just had to be cliché and mock and threaten his loved one? I thought you were smarter Damonus, because that's the number one thing you don't want to do if you in fact want to emerge as the winner when fighting emotional holy warriors!"

Vile laughs and says," Seriously dude, even I realized that's a really dumb move after paying the price for getting that X all riled up!"

Kira won't hear his fellow villain's critics and clutches his fist before he says,"

You idiots, don't any of you think you can judge me! I told you, I had Ben beaten down so severely that no amount of emotional will could have mattered! But, out of nowhere, he defied logic, and rebounded!"

Damonus just snarls as he says," Of course he defied logic you maggot, kicking reason to the curb is what annoying hero's do best, especially ones chosen by Cosmos and the celestial ones to be the savior of the universe! It did not matter how logical your victory was Judicar, you should have not relented till they were all dead! But you let your supposedly cold transcended heart have emotions seep in, and now we see the result!

You out of anyone knew Ben Auro's heart and how he thought, you allowing the situation to deteriorate is disgraceful! You out of all of us knew his limits, his rage, and the nature of hero's like him, and you still let this happened? You may have failed to see his emotions, but can you see how furious I am you pathetic human!"

With that he instantly unleashes a powerful blast from his staff, and blows a hole in the right side of Judicar! The Enji traitor just grimaces as he says,"

No, its crystal clear Lord Damonus. I admit, I failed to realize Ben had such power to still unleash. I beg for your forgiveness. "

As he instantly uses magic to heal his newest wound Damonus has fire blast out of him as he says," Bah, all of you, all of you are absolute worthless! I should just merge all of your bodies and souls together in to one massive demon of chaos and hurl it at the Enji to destroy them all! "

Ultimecia gets mortified as she says,"

Um, lets please not resort to that Master Damonus, such a forced fusion would only, create a ineffective jumble of a minion."

Damonus then begins to have the entire chamber tremble with his power before darkness explodes out of him and he says,"

Bah, I beg to differ, since everyone of all of your efforts have failed to kill that blasted Ben Auro! Even with the odds stacked in our favor, the Enji still foiled are plans and, huh?" All of a sudden another voice then says,"

Not entirely Master Damonus, after all, although the Enji lived to fight another day, we still, completed are primary objective!

"With that everyone sees the throne room doors slam open, and none other than Nightmare enters! While still looking weakened, the former hero has stabilized and has regained his missing limbs. Nightmare at once staggers in as he says,

" I apologize for the delay Master Damonus, but, I regret to say that when I was warped here I had so little energy left that I instantly collapsed. However, I awoke and came here as soon as I came to my senses, for I knew you would want to see this!

" With that Nightmare opens his demon claw, and the last hidden Key Fragment that use to be the Maker floats up! Damonus widens his eyes in delight as he says,"

Nightmare, you did it, you recovered the last Key shard?" Kira narrows his eyes and says,

" Yes, because my plans worked and I had the foresight to transport him here while I proceeded with the planned execution.

"Genesis snickers and says," Bah, you just appeared late so we could get punished eh Nightmare?

" The azure knight just clamps his fist and says,"

You failures got what you deserved for failing the master. True, I was unable to slay Ben Auro, but if you did not send me away things might have gone different!

" Sephiroth is about to say something when all of a sudden Damonus laughs madly and he says," In any case, all of that is meaningless, for even if the Enji survived, they will soon wish they died rather than face the wrath of Chaos Zannacross Necron! "The orb then is pulled right in front of the demon lord before he looks at it and says,"

So, this is the TRUE final piece of the seal keeping back the one supreme god of darkness, one made of a celestial one itself eh? HAha, the angels were cleverer than we thought, and more desperate then we expected. But it's futile, their own servants the Fal'Cie failed them after giving in to the wretched state of this worthless dimension! And now, the true order of darkness will soon be at hand! May the hour of retribution soon be in your grasp my emperor!"

With that Damonus fires a blast in to the orb, and it is instantly warped below, and a monitor showing the trans dimensional prison encasing Zannacross below then shows the orb glow with light, before the main eye encasing Zannacross appears and widen before a arm of red energy grasps it, and drawls the fragment in to the rest of the key like crystal in the middle of his prison, and forms a sort of tip! The whole structure begins to glow with holy energy, before cracks begin to form all around the prison and Zannacross laughs madly as he says,"

Yes, YES! This seal is no counterfeit; I can feel the boundaries on my power eroding! Its, almost time at last!"

An excited Damonus then says," Master, are you finally free?"

Zannacross responds with,"

No, not quite. This wretched seal STILL needs more soul energy to break at last. However, thanks to that last seal, we can bypass a lot of the requirements, so now the seal should be pass ninety five percent completed!

"Kuja grins as he says,"

Ah, so at last, the curtain for the final act of the universe is ready to open is it? "

Ultimecia nods and says,

" It seems time is running out for the light, and soon it will be beyond their grasp!"

Damonus laughs madly and says,

" Ninety five percent? We can gather the required energy in a month if we launch a all out assault on a group of random planets! The Enji will see how helpless they truly are when Master Zannacross shatters the very fabric of the world they cherish!"

Kira grins as he says,"

WE could attack a bunch of random planets, or, we could gain all the energy we need in one fell swoop. And that would be by launching a full out assault on Corneria and the core worlds!

"Exdeath clears his throat and says,

" Did we not try that in are earlier ambush only for it to fall apart?"

Damonus looks annoyed as he says,"

Indeed, there is no point letting haste make waste. Besides, it's the privilege of are master to smash the capital of the Lylat Kingdom with his wrath. And in any case Judicar, where do you think you're in any place to assume ideals when your last one ended with half hearten results?

"Kira looks deranged and says,"

I am merely asking for the fastest way to create are dark paradise! Ben Auro and the others escaped their judgment yes, however, it was only because I underestimated the powers Cosmos bestowed him. And I won't make that mistake again! Besides, this time, the operation I have planned would destroy the Enji utterly, and crush them with their weakness as there catalyst! Furthermore, I now understand perfectly how to destroy Ben Auro once and for all!

If he wields a blade of divine power, I can easily put him in his place once and for all if I had such a tool of my own! Emperor Zannacross, I beseech you, use your power to give me a power that mirrors Ben's Star Sword, expect make it be infused with the power of the dark side! With that power, ill shatter that fraud of a chosen one and destroy every atom of his existence right after I given him the ultimate sample of agony!

" Damonus narrows his eyes and says,

" You overstep your bounds Judicar. You're going to pay dearly if you think the Emperor has to put up with your demands."

All of a sudden Zannacross 's fiery personage appears above Damonus as he chuckles and says,"

Heh, I indeed don't have to oblige any others demands. However, such an idea humors me Damonus. There for, as a testament to my ever returning strength, ill grant this request to insure the rest of it returns all the quicker!

" With that instantly a dark beam of energy blasts out of the ground and blasts in to Kira's hand. It is instantly consumed with dark fire and lighting before a pure red and black sword floats up in to the air, and transforms in to a bloody black sword! Zannacross cackles and says,

" There, is this the tool you need? I have forged the mirror to the Star Sword, a blade of darkness that drawls power from the seven sins of mortals, the sword of darkness, Crissagrim!

If you fight Ben Auro and still lose, I'll be taking that sword back, and your soul along with it!

" Kira grasps the dark sword in his demonic hand, and instantly dark energy surges in to him as he forms a psychotic grin and he says,"

You have nothing to worry about my master, for even in defeat I see the path to victory. Yes, Ben's outburst of strength, showed me his true passion, and now I plan to take that passion, twist it around him, and choke him with it! Yes, it's time all of the inferior begins realize that the passion that blinds them to reality will be there final undoing!"

Zannacross cackles and says,"

Yes, mortals will soon realize that they cannot defy death, when that defies their existence! But, all of you do not underestimate the power of the light. Ben Auro has proved that he is just as an annoying thorn to rip out as his predecessor Seyia Leingod. And he would seem to have become so powerful that not one of you has been able to put him down

." Damonus looks down in disgust as he says,"

Yes, it's quite, aggregating that things have come to this point. But, it would seem that as things stand, the best way to destroy Ben Auro, would be to go ahead with the ambitions of that insane buffoon. How so very infuriating, that out of all of us HE is in the best position to kill Ben Auro once and for all!

" Kira closes his eyes and says,

"It is not the prime position, but never the less, that's how things stand. That self serving trash can at least be directed to fulfill are aims before he is disposed, because he has the key to solving all of our most stubborn problems. I have to admit, as annoying as his very existence is, he is, much cleverer then even I first assumed he could be. "

Zannacross's spirit then ignites with black flames as he says,"

He may be trying to upstage everything for his deranged ambitions, but after he furthers his ends, he will know his place once and for all! Yes, revolting monkeys, must learn the price of having such arrogate inane ambitions, and soon all of existence will pay the price of defying me! It's been so long, but at last, Ill soon purge every last trace of waste from all of existence, and insure that nothing ever corrupts order again!"

Sephiroth grins and says," AH, at last, the true promise land is so close to being a reality I can taste it! Cloud, you and your allies can struggle all you want, but I will enjoy seeing your face when all of you hero's see how useless it all is!"

Sigma laughs and says," Yes, the time for the new era is at hand, and all of the idiots who can't get the message will be deleted!"

Ultimecia smiles before she says,

"Yes, I waited eternally for this moment, but even living in the future and the past, has just made me more prepared for this ultimate moment of when the past, present, and the future are compressed to become one ultimate unending existence!" Bowser then rises a eyebrow as he says,"

Yah about that lady. You always say you're a witch from the future right? But, if you're from the future, and Zannacross is not, that means we all lose right?"

Ultimecia glares at the Koopa King and says,

"First of all, I am a sorceress, NOT a witch! And second of all, yes I came from the future, but Zannacross's very existence alters the fabric of time and reality. I came from a future where his presence was sealed, but, all that means is that his new order will redefine time and space itself!"

Zannacross laughs and says,"

Your assumption is a correct one Ultimecia. Yes, there may be futures where my rule does not extend, but that's only because my presence has been sealed. However, when I am free, soon all existence, in all time will face my judgment! The past, the present, the future, ALL of it will be blinded to the law of absolute darkness, and all of reality will be under my domain! For all who have a different idea, like that foolish upstart Mateus realized, will be erased from existence!

Yes, Cosmos, you and all of your little tools are powerless, for THIS is the true nature of life, THIS is the true evolution of the cosmos, and soon ALL will have to embrace it or perish! After all, what is most laughable of all is how the Enji filth think defeating me will grant them peace. Worthless mortals, defying me will just cause you to repeat your endless cycle of mortal conflict! Only by embracing the ultimate truth of existence, will there ever be true peace! And they WILL embrace it, when I unleash my wrath, all life will pay the price for defying me for so long, ALL of them! HAHAHAHHAH!

" Kira nods and says,"

Yes, at last, after so long, no one can hide from their judgment, not even a god. The true order and the true end to all nonsense is soon at hand. So, enjoy this brief respite from judgment while you can heroes of the light, because soon, the end is coming soon, the end for everything. So now, time to insure that the end goes, as I desire.

" With that Kira walks off to fully recover, but for now we leave the head Zannacross honchos to their increasingly murderous and evil designs to turn back to the good guys and see if they have recovered enough to counter them!

* * *

And for this, we move a bit in time and space again, to a few days it took for the Lylat fleet to travel from hyperspace back to the welcomed site of Corneria! And with that the scene now turns to the Enji exiting the landing platform of the Neo-Highwind and as a weary but slightly better Ben sees his home away from home and says,"

Well, looks like things are normal around here."

Hope, Lighting, and the rest of the former I'Cie have stepped out with Ben and as Hope sees the majestic Enji castle he is amazed and says,"

Whoa, this is just your base on a normal day? Man, this really does look like the central headquarters for heroes all over the universe! Man, your whole capital planet looks incredible, it makes Cocoon look like, whoa!"

With that Hope trips over the landing platform and Doug grins as he says," Watch it kid, don't get so caught up that you die of awesomeness now. But yah, are place is quite awesome. "

Fang whistles as she says," I'll have to give you that one Enji. This place looks like a suitable home for now, as we find a way to get back with those Zannacross freaks! "

Vanille then says,"

Take it easy Fang, I know we have a lot to think about and adjust to, but, let's not become so focused on revenge that we become as mad as are enemies."

Lighting tightens her fist as she says," Maybe so Vanille, but, still, we can't relax, not until all who want to wipe us out are defeated.

"Ben grins as he says,"

Easy there Lighting, we will get there but one step at a time. First, we have to see where the leader of the Enji Knights, Grand Master Myers is, and inform him the details on are mission."

Hiryuumon looks around before he says," Er, I think we can save a step boss, because he is all ready here!

" Ben and the others look up and see the golden armored bearded founder of the warriors of light enter before Cloud sighs and says,"

Guess with it being related to Kira and everything, he wanted an update ASAP, not that I blame him to be honest."

Ben nods and says," Oh well, at least this saves time."

With that Master Myers, with Masters Zoda, Eraqus, , and a few others like Kratos, Auron and others walk up before Master Myers smiles and says,

" Everyone, I am so glad to see you all returned safely, especially after hearing the last transmission. I am just sorry I was not there to fight with you. "

James shrugs and says,"

Well, it's not like we knew Kira Sephiroth and Genesis were all waiting to ambush us and that the whole operation was one devious trap. Still, the mission profile was correct; the Zannacross Empire without a doubt wanted something on Cocoon. "

Myers gets dismayed as he says,

" So I heard. To think that Kira and the elite vanguard of the Zannacross Empire would set such an elaborate depiction, all to massacre an entire world and blast another blasted key shard we were unaware of out of it. They truly have no limit to how vicious they will act to achieve there goals. I was well aware of this from the start, but, even so, brutality such as this is always hard to swallow. "

Ben nods and says,"

Well, I am just glad that we were able to prevent them from totally having their way. It was one brutal fight, but, no matter who it was, no one was going to be allowed to get away with what they did!

" Myers then puts his hand on Ben's shoulder as he says

," And I am glad that despite the overwhelming danger and pain you were faced with, you did not give up and pulled through. Ben, good work defeating Kira and the others. I know how stubborn, and determined he can be from personal experience, so trust me when I say I know it must have been quite a ordeal.

" Ben just smiles and says," Oh it was without a doubt. But, thankfully, with the help of the others we were all able to pull through and win. Still, if I only was more aware and better prepared, the cost might not have been as high.

" Myers responds with,"

Don't blame yourself for not being perfect Ben, no man can realistically be expected to be so. You did all you could, all of you could, and for that I say you did a fine job."

He then sees Lighting looking troubled before he says,"

Ah, with that hair you must be the one of the ones that was described. I am Rodimus Myers, leader of the Enji Knights. I deeply regret what happened to your world, you have my condolences, and I hope you are able to find some peace in time."

Lighting smiles and says," Thanks, maybe in due time. But, for now I won't be at peace till the ones responsible are brought to justice. That's why, I would wonder if I could join the Enji Knights."

Myers chuckles and says,

" Right to the point with this one I see. Well, we can't just snap are fingers and make you one. However, you're welcome to take the trials, and based on your apparent skills I would say that you have more than a fair shot of passing."

Lighting nods and says,

" Thank you. I, just want to do my part to end this nightmare."

Myers nods and says,"

And both the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom welcome all who seek to help. Don't feel obliged to fight if you don't want to, we must all do what we feel is right."

Sazh then says," Thanks for the offer Grand Master, it's clear you're the real deal with your kindness unlike a few people we seen. I may not be much of a fighter, but, ill down hat I can to help you guys get through this, you can count on it. Something tells me you will all need the help you can get to win against theses Zannacross maniacs."

As Sazh and the Grand Master shake hands Myers sighs and says,"

Quite true I am afraid. Sadly, despite the former forces of the Zeon federation combined with our own forces, it's clear that the armies of the Zannacross Empire are getting stronger each day, and the worst part is that they are getting more ruthless and aggressive with each strike as well. Five other planets spread out throughout the universe were all massacred before are forces could even arrive.

And, if Kira and the others truly managed to send the last key fragment back to their base, then it means they will become even bolder to try and revive Zannacross. Make no mistake, the time when the universe decides its true fate could be upon us very soon. But, even so it just means we must all rise to the occasion and fight for what we truly believe is worth fighting for.

Thankfully, even most of the former Zeon worlds have seen this and are putting are differences aside to fight for are collative survival. It may be a brutal ordeal, with many more tragedies. But, even so I know it's not more than a dream to think we can win this war yet if we all work together. Sigh, sadly, even at such dire times, some people, are letting their desires control their judgment. In fact, sorry to change the subject, but, Ben, I think I should inform you of a bit of a situation that broke out after you all left."

Ben gets worried as he says,

" What do you mean? Is it, about my mother? Did she wake up finally? No, you don't mean."

Myers smiles and says,"

Don't worry, your mother is , fine. Well, she did not wake up yet sadly but she still is stable. I am referring to the discovery you found about are, unruly member right before the last mission started and what happened after that."

Ben's eyes widen in shock, before narrowing in disgust before he says,"

Oh, you mean HIM huh? So, what happened with Brad, did, you finally confront him about his insane takeover of the crime world and his demented ideals? Did, Lacus do anything?"

Vanille raises an eyebrow as she says,"

Um, pardon me, but, who are Lacus and Brad Ben?"

Ben is about to say something before Doug chuckles bitterly and says,"

Oh Brad's the number one douche bag of the Enji who's only around because he is too dangerous to go out without a leash. And Lacus is just some pathetic broad who has no back bone or common sense and is content being a hopeless door mat

." Ben instantly explodes with rage as he turns to Doug and says,"

Damn it Doug, you STILL don't get it? I don't care what you think, but don't just slander Lacus like that, because she is NOT like that! Sorry Vanille, Brad's bio was spot on but Lacus, she was, she IS my child hood friend, who, has a lot of issues going on at the moment. She, is, really a great person, but she is just going through a hard time and is having trouble thinking clearly at the moment. Even so, she, she is not hopeless, she just needs to see, that,"

With that Ben starts coughing badly as he says," Sorry, still recovering a little I guess.

" Doug grins and says," It's all right man, you don't have to be ashamed knowing that I am dead on about your so called would be child hood sweet heart.

" Ben's starting to turn red with rage before James gets between them and says,"

Enough Doug, for the love of god do not start this up again. Sorry for that, let's just say it's a thorny issue at the moment. However, what's the issues progression Master Myers?"

Myers clears his throat and says," Well, not well I am afraid. I might as well get straight to the point. We confronted Brad and Lacus as soon as they returned. However, Brad denied all charges, and despite all the evidence we had he dismissed it as a trick. However, we noticed right after your group departed for your mission odd events were appearing.

For one thing, criminal movement as surged in ways we have not expected. More random, violent crimes have been appearing all over. But, what is most confounding is that they are purely random. Large likely cash targets don't seem to be there target, there focus seems to be just to cause havoc and destruction. Most of the major incidents have been put down, but they are to random and sudden to prevent and its causing public unrest.

What's the most disturbing about all of this is that we captured a few criminals and the ones we were able to get to talk said they did it under the command of some new crime boss named Killer Ace, and that he wants to spread a message about how useless order is .

Brad swears he has no idea what all of this is about. When we told him we have visual proof of the info, he just say it was a setup that we fabricated.

"Ben gets outraged as he says," What? Damn him, he dares try and say all he did was a lie? We have proof, and Ky Kiske saw it all to, along with many other witnesses!"

Myers nods and says

," Indeed, and while Ky has conformed all of this data is true, the other witnesses, have been hard to find. Remember, we rather not tell him it was you who followed him, and most of the surviving fighters in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet are rouges who have gone underground. And, even if the crime lords were not dead, they would not tell us anything regardless. And sadly, Major Jin Kisaragi has left Venom and has gone off on patrol and won't comment on anything. Thus, we don't have enough proper proof to prove more than a few Enji trying to set each other up.

" Ben is outraged as he says,"

Are, you kidding me Grand Master? How about that explosive crater created by the battles there? After all of this, Brad's just going to get away with what he has done again? Oh?"

Myers gets serious as he says,"

I never said that Ben, believe me we are all fed up with his behavior. He, Lacus, and all of his group may have denied all that you have said, but, he still disobeyed a direct order to remain here and with his prior problems that was grounds enough for us to give them all orders to be confident to their rooms."

Doug raises an eyebrow and says," Really now? And how's that going?"

Myers sighs and says," See for yourself."

With that he waves his hand, and the monitor in the area left of them changes form showing a weather report to becoming six screens, showing Brad, Lacus, and the rest of Brad's gang in their rooms! Ben sees Lacus just sitting up on her bed, looking emotionless as he says,

" Lacus, she, did not say anything?"

Myers sighs and says," Sorry Ben, but, she would not say a thing so we had no choice. Hopefully, she uses this time to think over how these actions could threaten her future.

"Doug snickers as he says," Well, don't put your hopes up, the girl's clueless I tell yah. Still, I am shocked mister aggression has not gone nuts and busted out like he did before."

Myers sighs and says,

" I do wish you would speak better and have more faith in your fellow Enji Doug. But, I agree on you with Brad taking are terms better than any of us expected. He, did not even argue the idea, just said he would go with it if we "got off his backs". Frankly, he took it to well, so well we are starting to wonder that he is up to something. We have Enji stationed in all of their rooms on all times to insure they don't try anything, and so far there have been no problems. However, I can't shake the feeling something is off here."

Ben sees the monitor showing Brad, and he sees Brad is lounging on his room's couch, just drinking beers, watching TV, and laughing before Ben gets disturbed as he says,

" Something is odd about this, Brad, being told to stay in his room for a undetermined amount of time and just expecting it? Sadly I know Brad to well, and he has shown time and again he has no regard for the rules unless he is forced to. "Hiryuumon just shrugs and says,"

Who knows boss, maybe Brad just does not want to get himself in even more trouble. And not that I am defending Brad but it is hard to think that someone locked in his room, especially as stupid as Brad can be acting as some super crime boss with no one noticing. "

Ben looks at the monitor, and sees that Lacus is all of a sudden starting to sob and hears her say that its unfair over and over in a childish tone before he says,"

It is hard to think how Brad could be pulling this off, but, I seen more clever plans work before. Damn it, this is so annoying. I don't know what it is, but, something just feels so wrong with this."

Cloud then says," Don't worry about it too much Ben. As deranged as Brad is being, and as distraught as Lacus is being, don't forget to think about yourself for a bit first. There is not much you can do, and while I don't agree with Doug's extreme version, I do think your health would thank you if you focused on what you can do and rest up before the next mission.

" Myers nods and says,"

Believe me Ben, nothing can be gained by overstressing yourself. I know you care deeply for Lacus, but for now, just believe in her and try and recover. After all, you don't want to be worn out before the big event starts do you?"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Big event? What's going on, we have another mission starting all ready?

"Myers chuckles and says,"

Ah forgive me, of course you would not have heard. No, it's not anything to do with the Zannacross Empire, for now at least. But, it's still a major event. You see, I, Ansem, King Atem and others were thinking of a way to rally the Lylat Kingdom's general moral lately.

Nearly every aware planet is rattled by the brutality of the Zannacross's actions, and this surge in random crime is not helping either. There for, we all agreed everyone needs some major event to get there sprits up, if even momentarily. And, after hearing about the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, and how it was a tournament that showcased the darkness of man, I was inspired to showcase a different tournament, one that showcased the best of man's sprit! Ansem, the other Masters his Majesty the new subcommittee and the majority of the Senate all seemed to agree with me, and that's how we came up with the idea of the Enji Budokai.

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says," Enji, Budokai? What is that?"

Myers grins as he says,"

Just what it means Ben, a fighting tournament hosted by the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom that anyone who wishes to test his or her or it can take part it from any part of the universe as long as they mean no harm. Ah, what good timing. I could explain further but as luck would have it King Atem is about to make a official announcement on it so ill let him take care of that."

With that the monitor changes to showing King Atem in the White Castle on his podium. Ansem is to his left and Mahado and a few others are to the right. The Grand Master seems to have good timing as Atem has just given the single for everyone to listen before he says,"

Good afternoon my fellow citizens, I have a declaration to announce. As you may or may have heard, this announcement is about the Enji Budokai.

Yes, the rumors are true and now it's official. The Lylat Kingdom will host a fighting tournament in two weeks starting on Saturday at twelve thirty pm and will take place in the Lylat Stadium around Lantau Island.

There can be up to one thousand participants but only eight will emerge from the preliminary matches for the final segment.

The winner will fight against Grand Master Myers to decide who the strongest fighter in the universe will be. There is no cost to enter, but a strict background check is required. It may seem strange for during a time of crises that such a event might be forged. However, the Enji Budokai is not to show how lightly we are taking this war, that I assure you. On the contrary, it's to show the best of man, are friendly but completive sprit, and how even fierce rivals can work together for the common good! Most of all, it's to show the strength and the passion we all have for are dreams. More details will be given shortly, but for now it's time to address the new tax on,

" With that Myers has the screen go mute before he says," Naturally with it being named the Enji Budokai all Enji have priority placement in the lineup but it's not mandatory to enter. "Ben is amazed as he says," A fighting tournament, to showcase the best in humanity? It sounds really cool!"

Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Hell yah! Not to mention this is the perfect way for me to blow off some steam, and show who the best warrior of all is!"

Ezan walks forward and chuckles as he says," I admit this was unexpected, but I welcome such an occasion. After all, it's the perfect time to showcase who is truly the superior warrior, and the ideal time to settle a few scores, eh Ben?

" Ben looks at Ezan and sees him grinning before Ben grins back and says," Ah, still burning for a rematch eh Ezan?"

Ezan grips his sword tightly as he says,"

Of course. I admit my opinion on you may have risen extraordinarily since are last official battle Ben Auro. But, my belief that I am the superior warriors remains the same!

"Ben gets confident as he says,

You may have the Divine Joutei power Ezan, but you're not seeing straight if you all ready forgotten the power I unleashed to take down Kira and the others!"

Ezan just moves some hair out of his eyes and says,'

True as that may be, my statement still stands. After all, raw power is not all that defies the ultimate warrior, its stability. I am quite confident I can outlast your outbursts; since at this rate you won't even be ready by the time for are battle!

" Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

Hey, you try unleashing such massive power and then, cough!"

Ben then coughs again and Myers just laughs as he says,

" Now then everyone, ease those fighting sprits till it's time to unleash them in the ring. While there is a cash prize of one million Gil, I hope all of you who hope to enter are motivated by just beliefs, and take this very seriously. Because let me warn you, who ever stands to face me in the final match should not expect me to hold back. "

Cloud closes his eyes and says,

" Well, if that's the case, I'll have to put some effort to at least make a decent showing."

Ben turns around and says," So you're going to enter to Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud smiles and says," Why not, I do like having a way to test my limits."

Squall nods and says,"

Well said, it's not every day there is a Enji battle royal and I would not want to be one to miss out on it."

Lighting chuckles and says," Hell, I think ill enter just to see where I rank in the universal scale.

"Ben then gets determined as he says,"

Well, if all of you are entering then I guess I'll have to take this very seriously. Because, if I seriously am the one chosen to save the universe from the forces of darkness, then I have to be as strong as I can get! And that means I can't afford to lose so no offense everyone, but I won't allow myself to be defeated, no matter what I will win!"

Doug just cracks his neck and says,

" Don't set to high a bar for yourself Bro. After all, this is not some movie. And even if you are the chosen hero, don't think you can just waltz over to the trophy! No matter how strong you are man, if you're not fighting with a clear head you're going to find yourself beaten before you know of it, I'll make sure of it!"

Ben just chuckles as he says,

" Nice try Doug, but not very funny. I am sure fighting you will be a good warm up though."

Doug gets irritated as he says,"

And what the hell is that suppose to mean?

"Ezan looks amused as he says,"

He means if you think you can win your setting yourself up for some sever pain Fitter. Even with the power of your Mystic Gate style, your powers pale to Ben and mine, and I don't intend on losing. Still, if you wish to, oh?"

All of a sudden he feels a force of wind and instantly catches the punch Doug threw at him as he sees Doug is dead serious as he says,

" I am not losing either, got it everyone! I don't care if you have more raw power or if you have more skills, the fastest to the punch wins! Time I show everyone who knows how to play hard ball the best.

" Ezan has his Sharingan form before he says,"

Oh, I know how to play hard ball Fitter, and since you seem to have forgotten just how hard I play, if your foolish enough to challenge me in the Enji Budokai I will take pleasure reminded you."

Doug just backs off and says," Bring it, I am ready for anything. It's like I said, I don't care who it is, I am not backing down on where I stand no matter what!"

Aqua just laughs nervously and says,

" Easy boys, this is supposed to be a friendly match, not a blood bath." Ben just turns around and looks in the sky as he says,

" True enough Aqua. Still, I guess this is the time to settle some scores, and get to the bottom of a few things. Master Myers, I have one question. You said only characters of worthy caliber are going to be allowed in right? I never thought I ask this, but, are you going to make a few expectations, so that a few people can get what's coming to them?"

Myers sighs as he instantly sees Ben's raw desire and says,

" I presume you mean Brad? I have a feeling even if we tried to keep Brad out of it he would just crash it, so we will let him, under heavy watch and key

." Ben just clutches his fist as he says," Good, because after all the stressful events lately, nothing sounds better to relive it then to shut up that good for nothing scumbag's mouth once and for all."

Hiryuumon then looks excited as he says,"

So, I guess after all this time your burning for a rematch with Brad for back then eh boss? Don't worry, after all of this time there is no way he can beat you now! Huh, Ben?"

Everyone sees Ben is clutching his fist tightly as he thinks back to when Brad brutally beat him and he clenches his teeth and he says,"

Got that right, there is NO way I will ever let that idiot beat me! If the likes of Sigma, Marluxia, Xemnas, Ganondorf, Xiza, Sephiroth and Kira could not beat me, then I am going to make Brad pay, for all the pain he has done to me, and for all that he has done to Lacus!"

Zoda looks concerned as he says,

" Ben, careful you must be. Your anger for Brad, consume you it will if you can't control it."

Ben then sighs and says,"

Sorry Master Zoda. I admit, it's hard to think about Brad without wanting to thrash him. But, it's not rage that's driving me, its justice. Brad has gone on having his way for too long, and its time he realizes he is not going to get away with what he has done!"

Myers stands firm as he says,"

Believe me Ben, despite what he thinks, he is not nearly as clever as he thinks he is and he will have to face up for his crimes. Hopefully, Lacus won't fall with him, but, it's getting worse by the day. However, the future is always in motion, so don't assume the worse till the end. So, with that, I think it would be a good idea if you all rested up for now and just worry about being at dinner in time enough for dessert, tonight's combo fudge night after all."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Sounds like a winning plan to me Grand Master, for now."

Sonic has heard this and says,"

Man, fudge chilly dog, always did want to try that out. By the way Grand Master, we can tango in this Enji Budokai party to right?

" Myers nods and says," No one with a good heart will be refused, as long as you're up for the challenge."

Sonic nods and says," All right, this is going to be a blast! First things first though, better check up on Amy and see how she Sliver and the others are doing.

' Hope then looks around as he says,

" Yah, settling down for a bit does sound good. Er, expect I don't know where to go at all.

" Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry Hope, I'll show you around before dinner. I have to check up on a few people anyway. Sigh, have a lot of things to think about anyway. Even after all of this time, I still have trouble digesting all the stuff I heard. Nightmare, to think he was Siegfried all of this time."

Zoda then sighs and says," Disturbing news indeed, to hear that one of the original four hero's of light fell in to darkness. "

Myers looks solemn as he says,

" The history of Siegfried was thought lost, and now it seems clear why the people of the time wanted it to remain lost. To think that the government of the time would be so cruel to their own savior."

Ben then gets upset as he says,"

That's for sure, it's kind of, well its really unsettling to think that Kaima got killed by Zannacross, Seyia 's mind was shattered right as he defeated Zannacross, Siegfried got betrayed by the people he was protecting and his rage lead him to serve Zannacross, and the records for what happened to Serenity were unknown as well. Its, kind of depressing that after all they fought for they were repaid with such suffering .

" Myers nods and says,

" That's why we must learn from history so that the horrors are not repeated. Thankfully both King Atem and Ansem are wise just men, I am quite confident that we will not make the same mistakes so easley.

" Ben nods and says,

" I know we will Grand Master. Ah, now for those rooms. I'll see you guys at dinner, come on Hope, Lighting, everyone, I'll show you the best spots and see if we can't squeeze you guys in there."

With that Ben salutes before he, Hiryuumon, and the former natives of Grand Pulse go off to the right elevator as Master Myers says

," Well, that's all for now. You all are free to go as you will."

With a salute the group splits up to go on their own and Ezan quickly steps forward as he says to himself,"

So, the time to prove who the true ultimate warriors has appeared. Time to make sure there are no errors for the decisive bout."

With that in a flash Ben's main rival is all ready flash stepping out of the area and Doug just chuckles as he says,"

Oh man, looks like he is all ready setting his sights on the top, this is going to be one fun event all right. You are forming a game plan to James?"

His red haired teammate chuckles and says,

" Oh no, not this time Doug. I know my limits, and I can say the odds of my talents prevailing over the likes of Ben, Ezan and the others, especially since they know how I fight, are quite slim. That's why I think I'll have more fun watching from the sidelines. I must admit, the idea of a Enji Budokai is quite interesting. It's like Master Myers and the others want to draw Brad out. Well, if that's one of their intentions there is no better bait. After all, Brad would never turn down the chance to show that he is the most powerful fighter in the universe. But, Ben won't turn down the chance to get back at him for all the pain Brad has caused him, and I can tell it's going to be explosive."

Aqua looks troubled as she says,"

From what you told me about this Brad Fowltror, he does seem like the worse type of person. If, Ben's friend Lacus really use to be so kind hearted, how can she be so loyal to such a thug of a man?"

Doug is about to respond before James quickly says,' let's just say it's quite a complex issue Aqua, one Ben would wish more than anything to be resolved quickly. Oh boy, between resolving things with both Ezan and Brad, and having to possibly fight Cloud, Master Myers and the others; Ben's going to have a lot to worry about."

Doug gets ticked off as he cracks his neck and says,"

HEY! Don't forget about me! "

James gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it Doug, you know how stressed out Ben is now, do you really want to make it even worse by being so stubborn?

" Doug gets defensive as he says,"

I am not trying to cause trouble, but I won't let anyone dismiss me, got it? Ben's going to have to face the facts about this if he wants to come out on top. If he keeps his head in the sand about me, Lacus, or anyone else it's going to cause him even more trouble. He is going to except the facts, and confront them head on if he seriously wants to get things done, that's all I am saying,

" Aqua then gets confused as she says,

" Um, Doug, just what are you saying?

" Doug then takes a deep breath and says,"

Look, you remember what Ben told us on the way back about how Kira said he without a doubt did not kill Max? Seems like Ravxen said the same thing when we fought him last time as well. Ben just insists that Ravxen is lying about it, but I don't know. I mean, I think he just can't expect what could be happening, because he refused to expect it can even be real.

" James polishes his glasses and says,"

Doug, seriously what are you talking about? As far as we know no other hostiles were at the scene when Max died unless it was some unknown enemy.

" Doug then says," Maybe, or it could maybe be some jackass that was there that we all did not even bother to think about. Ben might not be able to expect it, but, it does not mean it's not possible."

Aqua just gets more confused, before James gasps in shock and steps back as he says,"

Wait, Doug, are you talking about saying you think Brad killed Max? "

Doug gets deadly serious as he says,

" More than just a hunch, the man was not there till after Max died after all."

James then says,

" Still, it does not add up. Even Brad would not be so stupid as to kill Max, right when so many of us were around him! Why would he do it, how could he?

" Doug shrugs and says,

" I did not say I have a grand slam case on it, but I'll tell you this James. I saw in to Brad's eyes in his little party after the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, and those where the eyes of a man who had no qualms doing whatever it took to get what he wants, no matter what he has to do.

"James then looks down, before he says,"

You do realize Doug, that if you tell Ben this, there is no turning back. Ben will instantly go after Brad, and not stop till he is ripped apart, so you have to be VERY sure this is not just a hunch or a wish."

Doug responds with,"

I know that James. That's why I am not going to tell Ben or anyone else this till I have more than a hunch going on. I know Ben's been through a lot, and that he cared for Max so much that he can't stand to think that a thug like Brad could ever kill him. Hell, just thinking about it ticks me off to, but, I never rule out any possible outcome no matter how disgusting it is. But, I am not just going to charge in to this, not with something like this. I promise, I am not going to bring it up to anyone till it's without a doubt either way.

"James then says,

" So Doug, just what are you going to do?"

Aqua then says," Are you going to ask Brad now? At least we know where he is."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Maybe, but if Brad really is going to admit he killed Max with Enji Knights brining down are necks then he is either more full of himself or more of a idiot then any of us expect. Nah, to be honest I don't have much of a plan now, but, trust me with this one. Seriously, I won't cause trouble this time till it shows itself."

Aqua nods and says,"

I won't say anything, as long as you promise not to do anything stupid. Enough pain has been caused by thoughtless acts all ready. So many people, Tosen, Kira, and countless others have been driven mad by despair and there hate for the universe. This has to end, this suffering, this needless pain has gone on too long.

" Doug nods and says,"

Full agreement there Aqua. That's why; time to see just what the jackasses that are causing the pain have in mind, so they can get what's coming to them once and for all!" With that the trio goes off to their rooms, and Doug looks at the monitor in the hall one last time before he flips it back to showing Brad, still sitting on his couch. Seeing Brad just calmly eating some sort of snack on his coach causes Doug to shrug as he says," Ben was right, Brad's acting, well, un Brad like. He is up to something, and I am going to make sure I figure out what it is so he never causes my bud pain again!"

With that Doug and the others go off, and now the scene changes again, to non other then Brad! However, the reason for this is that things are not as they would seem!

* * *

As we get a close up view of Brad's " room" it's just as Doug last saw him, and at the moment Luke and Guy have entered to check up on Brad as the muscular man does not even turn to them and says,"

What you losers want?" Guy gives a sarcastic chuckle as he says,"

Just making sure things are going swell big guy.

"Brad chuckles as he crushes his beer can and says,"

What's wrong pansies, don't trust me?"

Luke narrows his eyes and says," You kidding me? I and hardly anyone else in the order thrusts you as much as we can throw you Brad! And until you stop being so self absorbed it's not going to change.

"Brad burps as he says,"

Well, then stop wasting my time because I am not changing to be buds with idiots like you."

Luke rolls his eyes as he says,"

Man, you really are conceited Brad, but don't think you can get away with it much longer! "

Guy nods and says," You're going to realize that having no respect for anyone but your self is going to cost you Brad, the Masters won't be so forgiving next time you go out of line.

" Brad just chuckles and says,"

Well then, I guess someone is going to look real stupid real soon eh dorks? So, if you're done blabbing to me go all ready before I decide I can't hold back the temptation to shut you up!"

Luke rolls his eyes and says,

" Let's go meet Tear Jade and Natalia for dinner Guy, it's time to switch shifts with Arc and Ingus anyway."

With that the two Enji from Auldrant leave and once they do Brad narrows his eyes and says,"

Good, they left all ready. Better make this quick.

" With that he waves his hand, and all of a sudden green lighting blasts out of the room and all of the electronics short circuit! He then looks around and says,

' That should last long enough to avoid suspicion. Now, to report in."

With this Brad takes out a pocket watch and presses a button, before a life sized hologram appears in front of Brad, and its none other, then Brad! The shaved headed man laughs as he says,"

Well, a little early eh _Shang Tsung_? "

All of a sudden the person we , and the Enji all think is Brad changes shape, till he looks like a Asian like man with black hair, a mustache, a short beard, an wearing a wizard like outfit! This imposter just nods and says," My apologies, but I have limited time to make these messages boss. "

The real Brad just spits on whatever ground he really is on as he says,"

Yah well make time! I did not hire you for tricks, I hired you because you were the best god damn spy in the Onaga Yakuiza! I gave you this job because I thought you could trick the Light scouts long enough to allow me some breathing room! I swear if you mess things up for me Shang Tsung, no matter what shape you take ill find you and beat you so hard you're only going to be a shape of a bloody pulp!"

The criminal strokes his mustache as he says,

" I assure you , the Enji suspect nothing Killer Ace.

My magic insures that every single time I contact you the recordings just see you laughing at the TV. And I have studied your, distinct personality so well they don't suspect a thing.

I also can say without a doubt that miss _Meer Campbell_ has connived everyone that she is the genuine Lacus Raystar.

Rest assured, your tracks are well covered. However, how long will you be needing are services? This line of work, right in the Enji's stronghold, is quite risky.

"Brad just laughs and says,"

Well suck it up, if you're not afraid to risk it all you're never going to win big! Besides, don't twist up your freaking hair, I am just going to wrap up this little party of mine, then return for my homecoming. Just make sure no one knows me and Lacus are gone, got it? Good! Now get lost, I have to collect something from a bunch of grubs and send a message! "

With that Brad's image leaves and Shang Tsung just sighs and says,

" I never thought I would say this, but, I think I liked Shao Kahn better, at least he had enough respect to let me respond before he dismiss me. Whatever, as long as this new boss pays up, then that's the bottom line.

"With that he shape shifts back to Brad and sits back down to get back in to his role as he hears the Enji coming to the door. However, now we leave this imposter, to see what the real Brad is really up to!

* * *

And for this we not only leave the Enji castle, but the planet! Yes, the setting now changes to a desert like planet, where the real Brad is just entering a shrine like building! AT once Brad looks around and says,"

Man, what a dump! To think, here of all places is where the big score is hiding. Whatever, no matter where this joker hides, he is not getting away from me!

" With that Brad hears various hissing noises before he says,"

What, someone has a problem with me? Then come out here and do something about it punks! Don't bother hiding, I can smell your hides a mile away! "

With that Brad sees various human sized reptile with short arms and long hind legs step out and four materializing in front of him out of the apparent invisibility devices they were wearing! The largest one hisses at Brad and says in its own language something that translates to,"

What is this? Arrogant human, your kind is not welcomed on the world of the _race of the Skedar_!"

Brad spits on the ground and gives a cocky grin as he says,

" What's wrong? Trying to push away the winners? You Skedar thought you could get away with supporting that loser Weil and withdrew before the war was even over to save your hides! Well to bad, because losers can't outrun there punishment for long! I don't care if I am not welcomed, I have business hear and your either going to give me what I want now or go splat!

" The tall Skedar member then snarls and says,"

Wretched human, no outsiders are allowed to step foot in to the battle shrine, especially revolting arrogant humans such as you! Enough, leave now or die in misery! How the blazes did you get here anyway? This is the holy world of the Skedar, and only are kind know how to get here! "

With that Brad gets a psychotic grin forming as he says,"

You overestimate how tight your circle is ugly! You think you Skedar don't crack? Think again, because with the right price, loyalty always can be bought out! Let's just say I gave a offer one of your more, life loving members could not refused, and here we are! You Skedar are not as great as you think you are, and you won't deny me what I came for! You slimy freaks think you can threaten ME? I am the unstoppable Juggernaught! No one gets in my way! That's it, it's clobbering time!"

With that Brad just walks forward and the lead Skedar, there High priest then narrows its eyes and says,"

Destroy him!" With that he takes out his kinds rocket launcher weapons called a Slayer and fires a missile right at Brad! His fellow Skedar then take out their own weapons like the energy pistol the Mauler and the large meat grinder like energy machine gun the Reaper and all barrage Brad with attacks from all sides! However they soon see how outmatched they are as the missiles and energy blasts just bounce off Brad! Brad laughs and says,"

Hah, it's all ready hot in this sand bloated rock, now you're making me thirsty!

"The Skedar high priest steps back as he says,"

What, no human could shrug off are weapons! You, are you an Enji?

"One of the Skedar besides him says

," He is master, he is that conceited human who demolished Sulluststan with his strength !"

The high priest then says,"

Enji, why do you pick a fight with us? We are no longer at war with your Lylat Kingdom, for now.

" Brad laughs and says," Pick a fight? Wrong sucker, you picked a fight with me! You weaklings are not even worth my time, I am here to smash up your guest!

" The Skedar all get enraged as the high priest says,"

WHAT! You dare talk ill of are god, who has graced us with his presence? You're not worthy of meeting are divine master! You will, RAH!"

In an instant Brad shows what he thinks of the Skedar's threat by unleashing a burst of speed to warp over and grab the High priest by the throat! Brad just lifts the large being up with one hand as he says,"

Shut up Skedar trash, you can't stop me, every last stinking member of your ugly race is not strong enough to even get me worked up! All you're doing is making me thirsty, so as payment you're going to give me a drink, with your blood!

" With that Brad laughs and instantly fires a blast from his mouth to blow off the Skedar 's head off! As blood sprays all over Brad the savage man just licks some off his face and says,"

Tastes like lime juice, disgusting! Pathetic, even your blood is god damn pathetic!"

The rest of the Skedar then get enraged at the death at their leader and the one nearest to Brad says,"

You will pay Enji! DIE!"

Brad just gives them all the middle finger as he says,"

Like hell I will from the likes of you! Shut up and die you pansies!"

With that Brad has his energy explode before he creates a spark of energy from his middle finger that explodes, and vaporizes the Skedar around him and everything else in the radius of a block! Brad just wipes the dust off his coat and says,"

Enough with this, time to see if my sources were not screwing with me.

" With that Brad just kicks the large doors in front of him and proceeds in to the shrine.

More Skedar proceed to attack him but not matter what they do it does not faze Brad at all and he just struts on forward with a cocky grin, killing everything in his path with one strike each of his massive strength! After a few minutes of this Brad enters a large round chamber and sees various bodies on the floor before he chuckles and says,"

Oh yah, now this is what I am talking about! Looks like theses pansy Skedar at least know how to give good dog food, eh mutt?"

With that the ground shakes as a thunderous roar breaks out before a deep voice says,"

Disgusting human, you dare disturb me? You must have no regard for your own life if you are arrogant enough to pester me!"

Brad just narrows his eyes and says," What's wrong, not use to someone putting you in your place? Theses Skedar may worship you but I am not scared of your power

, Grazer!

" With that another roar breaks out, before none other than the massive red canine like celestial beast lands with a thud that cracks the ground before he bars his teeth at Brad and says,"

So, you know my name and still dare insult me human? Just when I found a world free of you disgusting humans! The Skedar at least knew how to pay me proper respect and were far enough away not to attach to much attention!"

Brad laughs and says,"

That's for sure. It was a pain tracking you down mutt, even the Dark Enji was having trouble pinning you down. But, after I made use of the befits of being the big daddy of the underworld, your covers were thrown right open, because for the right price, you can find ANYTHING!

"Gerzar then has its eyes glow before its own magical aura forms and it says,"

Congrats human, you have found me, and for your persistence Ill give you the worthy death you seek! "

Brad then clutches his fist as he says,"

Please, it's about time someone sends you to the pound hound! I don't care if you're a celestial beast Gerzar, cause the strongest monster has nothing on the strongest being in the universe! "

Gerzar has had enough as he says,"

ENOUGH! You're the most disgusting human I seen in years, ill rip that cocky smirk right off you!"

With that in a flash Gerzar moves faster than Brad expected and smashes in to him with his claw, sending Brad flying through a wall! Gerzar sniffs his nose and says,"

Blasted human, just when I was finding the setting to be amusing, and now you smell to foul to even eat! Whatever, now to, huh? Impossible!"

Gerzar hears Brad laugh madder than before as he blasts out of the rubble and says,"

Watch it dog, or I am going to file those claws before I throw you to the pound!"

Brad then sees blood coming out of his chest before he says,"

Well, looks like your fangs are not totally dull, but I guess that's to be expected since you're the same mutant bread that Lacus is! Oh well, at least pounding you in to submission is going to be fun!

" Gerzar narrows his eyes and says,"

I expected that you were not merely an average mortal if you dared to challenge me, but you're even sturdier then I realized. Why are you bothering me in any case? I merely desire to be unbothered, but if you persist then you have a death wish!

" Brad flexes his muscles and says,"

It's nothing personal Gerzar, but to get what I want I have to do a favor for my new allies and present you to them. And since I won't let anything stop me from getting what I want, better have enjoyed your freedom because yours truly is putting the leash on no matter what!

" Gerzar gets enraged and says," You dare think you can get away with this outlandish insult human? I will never be a slave again! No mere human will ever subdue me, especially not one as annoying as you!"

Brad then begins to power up as he says," Tough luck fur ball, because you're not dealing with just any human! You're dealing with Brad Fowltror, the most powerful being in the universe! Time for you to learn your place!

" With that Brad begins to power up, and his muscles expand till he is around eighty percent of his power! Brad then pounds his chest and says,

" Here we go, this is more than enough power to crush you!"

Gerzar then charges at Brad as he says,"

I'll show you that increasing your size and your muscles can't give you the power to challenge ME and get away with it! "

With that the celestial beast goes to bite Brad's head off, only to be shocked that Brad just stands there, till he blocks the teeth with his arms! Brad just laughs and says,"

Your big teeth are not even good for tooth picks, let alone harming me! Now time for the doggie to go to school of hard knocks!

" With that Brad instantly head butts Gerzar in his nose, and sends the massive beast flying! Gerzar is able to rebound and land on the opposite side of the room on his feet, but still feels immense pain on his nose and howls in pain before he says,' RAH! How dare you, wretched human! You will soon learn just how big a mistake your making!

" Brad winds up his arm as he says,

" You wish fido. Since you can't understand anything, that means you're going to be in the dog's house!"

Gerzar causes a tremor with his energy as he says

," Don't know anything? I have been alive for millions of years, and you have only existed for less than a fracture of that! It's outrageous to think you know anything at all!

" Brad responds with,

" Like I care how old you are damn decrepit hound. No matter how many years you have been running around I STILL know more then you! And that's because I know all that matters, like how to win, win it all! And now you're going to realize you know nothing but how to suck as I rip you apart till you howl for mercy!"

Gerzar then says,"

You WILL pay for mocking me boy! I seen ambitions humans like you time and again let your egos think you're higher then you are and get torn apart by that arrogance! Well, I can't wait that long, ill rip you apart now!"

With that Gerzar goes on the asualt with a barrage f claw attacks, only for Brad to block each lighting fast pounce with a bunch! Gerzar gets annoyed and jumps back as he fires a barrage of blue energy blasts from his mane at Brad. However, his opponent just laughs and bats them all away with his lariat attack before he says

' You call theses lame things attacks? Only the man with the true power deserves to be on the king of the hill Gerzar! Your bark is far larger then your bite so time to punish you, and skin that fur to make me a new coat!

" With that Brad jumps up and fires a barrage of red energy blasts in machine gun fashion at Gerzar again and again!

Brad hears Gerzar howl in pain as a barrage of explosions cause smoke to cover the room before Brad laughs madly and says,"

Oh yah, get the message sucker? Your time is over, you're out and I am in! So it's time you get the message on who is calling the shots! "

With that his right hand forms an energy ball that quickly grows to three times its size before he hurls it at Gerzar and causes a explosion that blasts down the walls of the chamber! Brad lands on the ground and says,"

Oh yah, another punk gets served! So mut, who's your daddy now? Huh?

" Brad expects to see Gerzar emerged defeated, but all he hears is another thunderous roar before the wolf like creature responds with,"

EXTREME HOWLING CRUSHER! "

With that a massive blue energy beam blasts out of the smoke and Brad only has time to say,"

Son of a bi, RAHH!"

With that Brad is consumed with the attack and is blasted right out of the area till an atomic class explosion blasts out! Gerzar then steps out of the blast zone looking burnt but still fine as he says,"

Arrogant brat, did you think you had the best of me? All you have done is make me furious, for I have yet to unleash my full power! However, since you insist, I'll show you what true strength is as tear you apart! That is, if your still alive. Damn, his scent is still there so he is indeed still alive. He is one stubborn human, and his scent is the most unusual for one who is not a demon. But, I'll teach him to treat me like a rabid dog!"

All of a sudden he hears the same cocky laughter, before Brad jumps out of the smoke from the explosion and lands right in front of Gerzar!

His clothes are torn and his face is bloody but Brad is just as sure of himself as ever as he says,

" Damn dog, you're more of a fighter then I thought! Now I see how you stayed around for so many years. But it does not change a thing, because you ARE nothing more than a rapid dog and I have your shot! No matter how hard you try, you're not beating me!

"Gerzar snarls and says," Damn you human, you think you're stronger than me, superior to ME? I am a celestial beast who's essence is composed of the power of god, and your just a rotten monkey! What makes you think you can compare yourself to the likes of my kind?"

Brad's grin gets even larger as he says,"

Why? Because even if I started as a human, soon will be stronger then god! And that's because I know how to win! And you want to know why I am sure ill wipe the floor with your guts dog? Because, I know how to beat down your kind to submission, and I all ready have! In fact, to show you this is not a bluff, ill prove it by crushing you with your own power! I can still beat you on my own, make no mistake Gerzar! But, this is going to be even more fun! So now, how about giving your man a hand and crushing his enemy, ey Lacus?

" With that Grazer sees a surge of power blast up, before he sees Lacus landing down on the ground besides Brad! Lacus looks nearly completely lifeless, but just nods and says,"

As you wish Brad."

Grazer remembers her sent from when he fought her and Ben and is shocked before he says,"

What the blazes, the sent is slightly altered, but you're the girl from earlier, the one who was with the chosen one! What the bloody hell are you doing with this piece of trash; I thought you were of a higher class then this scum!"

Brad spits on the ground and says,"

That's a laugh, a stupid beast thinking he knows where a girl should belong? Don't make me blow chunks stupid!

Lacus belongs with ME and anyone who can't expect that is going to have the facts laid out to them as I crush there brain! Lacus was having a bit of an issue about knowing her place before, but I was kind enough to help make her realize where she truly belonged, with me!"

Gerzar looks disgusted as he says,

" How pathetic, but if you really are aligned with this trash then ill destroy you to!"

Lacus then has her magical aura explode as she says,

" No, I refuse to die. I, won't let you kill me. And if you threaten to kill me or Brad, then ill destroy you without mercy.

" Brad then pats Lacus on the back and says,"

That's my girl! Sorry to wake you from your nap, but I need to send this punk a message on who is in charge! So, it's go time Lacus, show him your wild side!

" With that Brad 's hand glows red, and Lacus instantly clutches her head as she widens her eyes before she says,"

No wait, can't, we do this another way Brad?"

Brad narrows his eyes and says,

Hell no doll, we are going to show this stupid rapid mutt who is throwing down the law of the jungle, so go on and show him! Maybe this will help!"

With that Brad's hand unleashes even more energy, and a collar of energy forms around Lacus 's neck before she screams in pain and says,

" No, stop, please! I, AHH!"

With that Lacus is consumed with energy , before she takes to the air, and explodes with such energy!

Gerzar is on guard as he says,"

Blasted wretched human, what the blazes did you do to the girl?

" Brad grins and says," I just made sure her head is clear of all nonsense so she knows what she needs to do, all the time! Yes, YES it worked!"

With that the ground shakes with energy, before Gerzar is mortified to hear a roar filled with more rage then his own, and sees the Blue Eyes White Dragon descend from the cloud of energy!

As the Celestial Beast sees one of its own glare at it with mindless rage he steps back and says,"

No, impossible! Kisara, what joke is this? You mean to tell me you're letting this buffoon command you? Why, have you forsaken your pride, your very existence?

" The dragon just seems to twitch as it says,"

I, must, obey my master.

"Gerzar then turns to Brad and says,

"YOU! What have you done to her!"

Brad looks psychotic and says,"

Chill out freak, all I did is put her in her place, just like I am going to do the same to you!"

Gerzar has his rage explode as he says," HOW DARE YOU! Ill destroy you!

Atomic Typhoon!

"With that Gerzar has his right claw explode with energy as he bursts to kill Brad, only to be intercepted by his fellow celestial beast with a powerful tail lash! As Gerzar is smashed to the ground he quickly rebounds and sees the Blue Eyes White Dragon roar again he says,"

Damn it all, she truly has been forced in to his control? How could such a man gain control of her? No matter, if I must knock you to your senses Kisara, I shawl!

Extreme Howling Crusher!

" With that Gerzar fires off another massive energy blast only for the Blue Eyes White Dragon to have its energy explode with such force that the rubble goes flying before it says,

" Galactic, White Lighting Flare!"

With that the dragon instantly unleashes a massive energy blast that collides in to the opposing blast and causes a shockwave of power! However, Brad just crosses his arms as he looks delighted and he says,"

Well, guess the Blue Eyes White Dragon being the number one Celestial Beast is more than just a rumor! And that means Gerzar, that you're finished!"

Gerzar desperately tries to push back the beam struggle only to no avail as he says

," No, it can't end this way, not like this! AHHH! "

With that the Blue Eyes White Dragon unleashes all of its power, to blast right through Gerzar 's blast, and blast right through his right shoulder! As Gerzar goes flying in to the air he howls in pain and says,"

No! I, refuse to submit to this thug! I'll never, I'll never, GUHHH!"

In an instant Brad is above him, and cannon balls right in to his target's gut till he can hear a cracking sound! Brad does not relent for a second and then instantly grabs a pillar to smash it at his foe's leg and as Gerzar feels tremendous pain he turns to see Brad looking at him with a look of pure evil as he says," Shut the hell up loser! You have no choice, because the winner takes all! And now, I'll take your freedom forever! "

With that Brad laughs before he forms an energy ball in his hand, and smashes it in to Grazer's right leg, unleashing a surge of power that destroys it!

Gerzar howls in pain as blood pours out of his stump he lands on the ground with a thud and Brad them slams in to him before he laughs and says,"

That's right, howl in pain, and know your place stupid beast! You may have been able to scare most of the universe, but not me! Not when I have all the keys to victory in my pocket! Time you learn just who is the man of it all, dirt eating dog! ZHAHAHAHA!"

Brad instantly barrages Gerzar with a ruthless assault to break him down even father and the Blue Eyes White Dragon then turns to Gerzar and says,"

Gerzar, I, am sorry."

Brad then turns to his transformed girl friend and says,

" Good work gal, you showed how a beast is suppose to behave!" With that the dragon twitches as it snarls and it says," You, ill, RAHH!"

With that the red collar glows again on the neck of the dragon before Brad chuckles and says,"

What's wrong gal, still anxious? Why don't you take a nap then and chill out all ready?

" With that Brad clutches his fist, and instantly the dragon falls to the ground, and transforms back to Lacus! As Brad sees his unconscious girl lying still he says,"

That's it, be a good girl and let me reveal in my glory why don't yah? See mutt, no one's will is to wild for me to tame, no one has more drive to win then me!"

Gerzar just snarls at Brad and says,"

Just get on with killing me all ready, you made your point. Your more of a beast then I, misruible human! I just hope someone makes you suffer to unleash the revenge I only wish I could give you!

" Brad chuckles and says," You can try, but its just going to be a dream for ever because no one is going to be strong enough to ever get revenge on ME!

And anyway, who said I came all this way to kill you Gerzar? You have no say in how all of this goes down, you're going to taste the pain and LOVE it! Besides, I came here because I needed a good show of faith for my collaborators, and near it is wrapped up in a bloody bow so come out here all ready!

" With that a cold laugh breaks out as a voice says,

" You made your point, good work Brad Fowltror. Yes Gerzar, Brad subdued you, because I told him to!"

With that three portals of darkness appear, before Xemnas Saix and Axel all step out! Axel looks impressed as he says,"

Damn it man, hate to admit it but you got the job done.

" Saix nods and says,

" Indeed, at long last, Gerzar is ours to utilize.

"Gerzar snarls and says,

" You, I smelled your foul scents before! You're the ones who captured Falzar and Leviathus! You are so foul that you hired this beast of a man to do your dirty work?"

Xemnas nods and says,"

More or less. We could have captured you without too much effort, but this was a testament of our new recruit's faith to our cause. And, it seems that such faith can be trusted, for the moment."

Brad grins and says,"

Same here Xemnas. Thanks to you boys giving me what I need, my control over Lacus is absolute now, no matter what state she is in. And since I have my own pet I'll be kind enough to give you guys a new one!"

Gerzar tries to get up as he says,"

No, I won't become a slave again, I refuse to, AHH!"

With that Saix snaps his fingers and releases magical energy chains to bind up the celestial beast before the man with the title of Luna Divider says,"

If I had a real heart this would be where I die of laughter. Stupid beast, you're powerless to resist us, so embrace your fate."

Axel laughs and says,"

This guy is a feisty one, and the scans show he is a match to synchronize with your DNA Saix! Lucky you, now you can one up Larxene! This causes the blue haired villain to smirk as Xemnas says,

" Now Gerzar, its time you embrace your true destiny, and open the path to true eternal peace!"

With that he and Axel combined their power to form a portal and force Gerzar in to it! As Gerzar is transported back to the Dark Enji 's base Xemnas then turns to Brad and says,"

You have done well, now we have the essence of all of the celestial beasts at are command and there power is ours to control."

Brad rises a eyebrow as he says,

" Not yet chuckles, Lacus is mine, and it's staying that way!

" Saix narrows his eyes and says,"

We need the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to open the path to Kingdom Hearts, to are new era! If you truly joined us then don't deny us what we desire!" Brad then cracks his knuckles and says," I thought Larxene gave you the message, but in case you forgotten I am only with you coat lovers to further your own ends! To hell with your new era, I just want I deserves and helped you because that smoothed things alone for the ride! Lacus belongs to me, and no one is taking her away from me!"

Saix and Axel both get annoyed as Axel says,

" Well hot head, little full of our selves are we? Careful, or you're going to have to memorize how being so much of a arrogant ingrate cost you everything!

"Xemnas chuckles and says,"

At ease Axel, this changes nothing. We still have everything we need, and soon the Enji Knights will fall in the wake of our ultimate power. We only need a bit of the Blue Eyes White's energy to complete are plan anyway so no need to go at each other's throats. Yes, things are far too in to are court for anything the Enji Knights can do to matter. Yes, it's far too late for are plans to be derailed now.

"Brad looks excited as he says,"

That's for sure. Those goody goods are to full of themselves to catch on that they are all ready in the cross hairs! By the time they catch on to how things are going down, they are all going to be dead!" Saix then turns to Brad and says," Just make sure that they are not aware of are alliance. If they catch on to your true motives, don't expect any help from us."

Brad laughs loudly and says," Like I need any help from you coat wearing freaks! I have my tracks covered so well those holy dogs won't even know there are tracks! Trust me, I know how to play those hero's like a fiddle!"

Axel just looks at Brad with a mix of doubt and disgust as he says,"

If you say so crime king. Still, if you're going to play hooky to long you're going to miss out on the fun the Enji are having with that fighting tournament they are cooking up." Brad raises a eyebrow as he says," What are you talking about hot head?"

Axel just snickers as dark magic forms around his hands to form a data pad and he says,

" How drunk have you been lately Fowltror! It's all over the news! It's the Enji Budokai, got it memorized?

Something about those warriors of light organizing a galactic tournament to showcase all the great stuff about the spirit of goodness, justice, puppies and all that jazz you get on public television. AKA they are rubbing it in that it's a gathering of good guys since they mentioned that only good people can enter. Bah, I don't know what the hell they are up to, but maybe they are so desperate that they want to delude themselves with a little contest to see who the strongest hero is. Man, I kind of wish I could enter so I could see how many idiot hero's I could fry, not to mention get back on that chosen punk!"

Saix closes his eyes and says,

" Don't even entertain that thought Axel. Are plans are so close, are dreams are within our grasp. So don't spoil everything for your ego. Huh?

" All of the ground is shaking, before the three dark Enji see that Brad is forming a vicious grin as he looks like he is ready to devour something and he says,"

That's right, might as well stay away unless you want to die, because I am going to dominate this so called Enji Budokai! What is this, the Masters catch win of my last stomping grounds and want to build their own ideal world? HAH! Just like those old geezers, trying to deluded themselves and everyone around them about how things really go down! But I am going to bust all of their bubbles, and show once and for all who the most powerful guy around is!

Oh yah, Benny boy, Kaiba, and every other stupid little hero is about to see the reality on how little being good will get them! Haha, I am all ready king of the underground, and soon ill be the king of the light as well! I'll be the king of everything! HAHAAHA!"

Xemnas just closes his eyes and snickers before he says,"

Just don't let your ego blind you or everything can unravel quite fast Brad Fowltror. In any case this Enji Budokai is beneficial for us, while the Warriors of Light play there little game we will begin moving are plans in to its final phase, and by the time they are even aware of are motives, it will be far too late. You can play their game if you desire, just don't do anything that would jeopardize are operation and be mindful of just what the Enji are plotting.

"Brad shrugs and says,"

Who the hell are you, my teacher? I'll do what I damn well please! Relax, I know how to keep my eye on the prize, it's how I operated my whole life! "

Saix chuckles and says," Yes well, just be more careful next time, it seems you're not covering your tracks as well as you would think.

" Brad gets annoyed as he says," What the hell are you, huh?"

Everyone then hears loud noises, before Brad turns around and looks up to see none other than Lylat warships floating to the area! Brad then gets annoyed and says," How the hell did they get here?"

Xemnas looks annoyed as he says," I don't know and I don't care, but this is a annoyance. For your sake they can't see us conspiring so deal with this by any means necessary Brad Fowltror."

With that Axel chuckles and says," Have fun mister unstoppable, don't try and make too much a commotion."

With that the three dark Enji summon columns of dark energy and instantly warp away before Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

Well, looks like more people just want to die! Ah, and of course, it's that icy chump!

"With that Brad chuckles as he sees none other than Jin Kisaragi float down on a hover craft with Noel and Tagger besides him, and dozens of soldiers and Gundam's around him along with two large white obelisks!

Jin is chuckling madly as he says," I found you, I found you Brad Fowltror! Now, you're going to pay you worthless rat! I never thought you would run away all the way to the holy capital planet of the Skedar army! However, I should thank you, for giving me another medal!

" Brad just chuckles and says," What's the matter Kisaragi, you sound upset?"

Jin gets furious as he says,

" Of course I am upset, you god damn traitor! We had a deal, that you completely broke! You were suppose to be my agent to expose the crime lords and soften them up for me to arrest them all and get promoted! Then you went and killed them all and became the new kingpin of crime! Double crossing has a price, when you screw with me!"

Brad just laughs madly and says,"

Shut up you annoying twig! I just decided I had no reason to placate you any longer Jin, because instead of going with your plan I could get everything for myself! What, you're going to arrest me now because you got snubbed?"

Jin waves his hand and instantly all the soldiers aim at Brad before Jin says,"

No, I am going to kill you! I did not inform anyone else, not only so I would not have to explain how I knew you were involved, but so that I can get all the credit for killing the treacherous gorilla who thought he could betray the Enji and get away with it! I'll be promoted to general for sure when I bring your head!" Brad just begins to power up as he says,

" That's right, as a post death award sucker! You really are a damn stuck up idiot Jin Kisaragi. You're the one who contacted me knowing full well what I can do and how far ill go, and you till thought you could stop me? If you think I have qualms killing Lylat troops, your wrong, DEAD WRONG!

" Noel then sees Lacus unconscious besides him and says,"

No, what happened to that girl, what did you do to her Fowltror!"

Brad laughs madly and says,

" Chill girl, she just passed out because her frail little body got worn out taking part in my fun that's all! Don't worry, I always take care of my girl, and if you want the same care you can switch sides and find out what that is for yourself!"

With that he licks his tong in a provoking way and Noel points her guns at Brad and says

," What's wrong with you, Brad Fowltror! Don't you care that you're about to attack the people you swore to serve? Does it not bother you at all, that your selfish desires can cause pain to countless others! Does it bother you at all that you are treating your so called girlfriend like a plaything! To think, someone from such a background would put up with your horrible treatment!

" Brad gets ticked off as he says," ,"

That's just the thing toots, I don't really give a damn who I hurt! Only weaklings and deluded idiots let hurting others feelings get in the way of having what they want! And what the hell do you know about being treated, when it's clear from your face you never got a good time eh dike? Bah, chicks, all of you annoying feminist keep moaning about being treated better when it's your place to do what the man tells you, it's the natural order for the female to assists her male to the top! All of you idiots, thinking you know where my gal belongs is pissing me off! And now since you're trying to ruin my fun, I'll kill you all!

" Jin then narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't think I did not come prepared to kill you Brad! Just for you, I brought along my two ultimate weapons! Yes, not even the Titans had this in their arsenal, but I found them buried deep on planet Venom! It seemed Andross originally found them but even he did not want to use them, however, I learned how to command them, so now you're dead! Awaken!"

With that Jin presses a button, and the two metal obelisks glow before exploding in energy! Brad then sees to the left what seems to be a humanoid woman with a red visor over her eyes, wearing white armor, having white hair braided in a long pony tail, and having metallic like wings made of blades float down.

The other obelisk then explodes before a monstrous, tall being, at least six-and-a-half feet tall but probably taller appears. It was hard to make out for sure because, from head to toe, the humanoid was clothed in thick, white and blue armor. It was sharp and curved over the body beneath, completely enclosing. The torso was large and had extra plating around the shoulders, seeming to conceal some sort of devices. The blue and white breastplate curved over the chest and revealed black, plastic derived armor that layered like cables all up and down the neck and bust of the humanoid. The helmet had a great blue armored crest over the front, and long white horns coming from the back.

These two beings just float down before Brad looks bored and says,

" What, you think a few more robots can scare me? Please, ill bust them in the blink of a eye! Oh?

" He then sees both of the robots begin to glow before Jin laughs madly and he says,"

Theses are not mere robots idiot! These are ancient weapons built in the Great War by the celestial beings themselves to destroy the most powerful forces of the Zannacross Empire! Yes, meet V13 Nu, and Justice, the beings that will be stand in as your grim reapers! Huh?"

He then sees Brad get excited as he powers back up and says,"

Now, this just might be fun! If they fought in that original war, then they might get my blood rising after all! At least you're going to provide some decent entertainment before I break that skull of yours!"

Tagger sees Brad looking delighted as he says," This man, he really is a beast who revels in fighting and combat. He, truly is the most dangerous type of man! Such a man, can't be allowed to roam free!"

Brad laughs madly as he says," You think the likes of you can stop me! Ill do whatever the hell I want, because I am strong enough to smash anyone who gets in my way!

Time to send the message loud and clear losers!"

With that Brad smashes the ground with his fists, and causes a earthquake that sends a good chunk of the soldiers flying and another chuck to get crushed by rubble! Jin just gets furious as he says,"

You, you're not going to beat ME with your power! Time to freeze your ego once and for all, Brad Fowltror!

Arctic Dungeon!

"With this Jin has his Yukianesa sword explode with energy before he jumps down and stabs the ground, before instantly the whole area explodes with ice and Brad is instantly frozen in a massive glacier! Noel sees ice cover the entire area as she says," Major, he is unleashing all of his power from the start!"

Tagger gets tense as he says,"

With as dangerous as Brad is, I can't blame him for not giving that man a chance to attack.

"Jin just laughs madly as he says,"

To think a jacked up freak like you thought you could get away with this, what a riot! Nu, finish him now!"

With that the cybog floats up in the air before her blade winds extend and she says,"

Target acquired, parameters unreleased.

Terminating, Legacy Edge!"

With that Nu glows, before portals appear all around the frozen Brad, before countless blades fly out and impale Brad all over!

Jin laughs at this and says," See who is the fool now, Brad Fowltror! You're just another filthy scum, that I will erase on my way to the top! Show no mercy Nu!"

With that Nu has energy explode before she says,

" Sword of Destruction!

"With that a giant portal appears above the frozen Brad, before a massive red sword appears and smashes right in to Brad's head! Noel steps back as she says

," Such power, there is no doubt theses weapons could destroy even elite demons! Huh?"

Jin has his power explode as he says,"

What are you, deaf? All forces destroy this eyesore now with everything you have! Arctic Dagger! "

Noel staggers back as she gulps and says,"

Oh, right major! Valkyrie Veil! "

With that her special guns transform in to a powerful energy cannon that she instantly fires, just as every standing soldier, and even the war ships fire there cannons! Justice then has its shoulder pads open up to reveal laser cannons and charges up a massive amount of red energy as it says,

" Eliminating target, Imperial Ray!"

With that the imposing machine unleashes a massive energy blast, just as all of the attacks blast in to the frozen impaled Brad! This causes a explosion that rocks the entire planet before Jin looks ecstatic as he says,"

YES! Not even that brute can get away with turning against me ! After all, I made the perfect execution! "

All of a sudden a chill goes down Jin's spine as he and the others hear a deranged laugh before its source says," Oh yah genius? You missed one thing, your firepower is just not good enough!"

With that Brad walks out, looking bloody but still fine despite all of the swords sticking in to him! Brad just flexes his muscles before all of the swords shatter and he says,

" When will you idiots learn, nothing can stop the unstoppable! You know what invincable means morons? It means I CAN"T BE TOUCHED!

You can freeze me, poison me, stab me, blast me, and anything else you have in mine all at once but it's still useless! Because no matter what weapons you gather, all of them combined are still not as strong as my fists! So, nice try Jin, but time you get the message!"

With that he charges at Jin, and instantly his two robotic servants charge at him, only for the blades they send in Brad's way to shatter before he punches both of them in half with his fists and grin madly before he says,"

Yes, no matter what you try, ill smash them with the ultimate weapon, my body! "

With that he fires a energy blast from his hand to blow up Nu and fires a mouth blast to blow off Justice's head before Jin steps back and says

," Impossible, your, AHH!"

With that Brad instantly grabs Jin by his head and says,

" I am want? Face it Jin, your just another poser, and acts tough when your nothing but a weakling! Let me show you, just before you keel over what real power is, the power that crushes all over's!

" With that Brad has energy blast out of him, before he crushes Jin's head! Brad throws the dead soldier behind him before he looks sadistically at Noel and Tager and says,

" Now, for you losers! I can't let anyone know the truth and live! Anyone that's going to try and spoil my fun, is history! So learn the hard way what happens when you try and think you can even harm the strongest being of all! "With that Brad unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from his hands to kill everything in his sight !

Brad then has a monstrous look at Noel and says,"

See gal, no one can resist me! Maybe I'll be nice enough to show you how to have a good time before you die!"

He then goes to grab Noel but she backs of and says,

" No, don't touch me you monster!"

Brad gets furious and says,

" Annoying slut, the price for not submitting to the king is is instant death!

" With that he fires a blast from his hand to kill Noel, but Tager gets in front of Noel to shield her from a blast, and he gets blasted in to her and the two go flying out of the area!

Brad keeps unleashing blast after blast, killing everyone in his site, and quickly blasting the Lylat ships as well! Brad just gets a kick out of hearing the screams of death as he just laughs harder and says,

" HAHAAHAH! That's it, nothing I love more than hearing screams of idiots realizing how powerless they are! All of you yellow bellied losers keep thinking that you're anything more than dirt because this world keeps giving you dreams that nobodies can become somebody's! But, soon, ill flip the order of this entire cosmos, and force every god damn living being in this dimension and all others that losers have no place but to serve the strong! "

With that Brad realizes he is not hearing any more screams because no one is left alive, and as he sees flaming scrap metal rain down he just crushes a rock and says,

" Good, this is better than I expected!

Now no one can cause me any trouble, and I can say Gerzar wasted theses suckers and killed it and the Sekdar trash to avenge them! HAHA! Even if people get on my case, by the time they figure out what's going on it will be too late! Oh yah, soon, the Enji, the Organization of genetic mutant freaks, the Zannacross Empire, ALL of them are going to crumble! Then all that's left will be mine, ALL MINE!

It's been a while, but all of putting up with everyone's bull is paying off. All that's left is to crush the idiots standing in my way to everything once and for all! And, they can't stop me, ill, huh?"

Brad hears moaning and prepares to crush something, when he sees that its Lacus! HE sees that Lacus is starting to stir before she says,

" Brad, Brad, where are you?"

Seeing Lacus get up just causes Brad to chuckle and he says,"

Man, your one quick girl Lacus. Good thing to, the unstoppable Juggernaught needs a chick that can keep up with him after all."

Lacus gets on her feet, not aware of the carnage that just unfolded, and much else thanks to all the drinking she has been doing lately as she looks around and staggers back in horror from all the flames and dead bodies before she says,"

Oh no, what happened? I, feel so much pain, such sadness!

" Brad just grins and says,"

Nothing to worry about Lacus, that's just your hang over kicking in! It's to be expected with all the drinks you have had the last week!

" Lacus clutches her head in pain as she says,"

You're the one who keeps giving them to me, and saying ill feel better Brad. But, I still feel the pain, it won't stop!"

Brad then puts his arm around her and says,

" That's because the drink worn off, so chill gal! You were sleeping like a baby for hours, and you must have not felt much pain if you were able to stay sleeping eh?"

Lacus just looks down and says," I, guess you're right. But, where are we, what happened? Why is it like, whoa!"

Brad just kisses her passionately and puts his hands up her back as he says,

" What did I say gal? Don't you remember what I said Lacus? Don't think about such trivial things like that. Just let me worry about the minor details, and leave the thinking to me! Just worry about how to make your man happy, and pay him back for saving you from your pain! Seriously Lacus, there is no need to worry, I'll take care of everything and you won't feel your pain, ever again."

Lacus sighs and pushes Brad back as she says

," All right, I guess it has been better for a while. Still, I, think we should go home, back to Corneria Brad. We have been away for so long, even if you did take care of things everyone is going to worry and ask questions soon."

Brad forms a wide grin and says,

" We really do think alike Lacus, because that's what I am thinking of too! Seems the Enji are starting some event, and I am not missing this for anything so it's time to return to show whose boss!

" Lacus then says," Brad, what do you plan to do?

" Brad just grabs Lacus and holds her in his arms as he says,

" Nothing much, just showing them they can't stop us from being who we are, that's all."

Lacus then says," Oh, I see, if you say so Brad. I, think ill rest just a little more.

"With that Lacus falls back asleep and Brad just grins as he says,

" Perfect, now that I got her hooked on the Jugga juice she does not have the strength to think of any more questions. That's good, now she will stop being stupid and be a good girl that will obey her man without question! And now, time to crash this little Enji Budokai and show the Enji that their ideals are as worthless as they are! And most of all, it's time to remove that little eyesore from my site once and for all. Star Loser, your all that's keeping me from having absolute control over Lacus, and you're going to wish you ever met her or me!

Yes, no matter what you learn, you will never have the strength to beat me, and that's because no matter how many fancy skills you learn or what power you get, you're still just a weak coward who is to chicken to do what it takes to win!

There is no way you're ever going to stop me, or turn Lacus away from me! And that's because no matter how hard you try and be a hero, I am a winner! Oh yah, when I win this silly game the Enji are playing, everyone in the entire cosmos will see that despite everything the Enji try, all of their tricks are useless in the face of my absolute force, and unstoppable desire! HAHAHA OH YAH! Soon no one will be able to deny me what I want ever again!"

With that Brad takes a massive leap to jump back to his transport and return to Corneria!

The only person that sees him go in the distance, is a very injured Noel!

Tager took the blast intended for her and is near death, and she is badly hurt herself as she now struggles to stand and hears Brad laugh madly in the distance she then says,

" No, that madman, he killed the major, everyone! Tager, hold on, I won't let you die! I, Ah!

" She then falls to the ground in pain as she says,

" No, I can barley move myself. It, can't end like this! I, don't want to die this way! Huh, no, stay away!

" She aims her gun weakling to the noise she hears coming to the left before a female voice with a British tone says,"

Calm down, if you listen to me ill make sure you and your friend don't find yourselves ending like this!"

With that Noel sees a women in a blue body suit with short red hair and sliver armor walk out of the flames. She quickly takes out a plasma pistol and looks around before Noel says,"

Who, are you?

" The women responds with,"

I am _agent Joana Dark_, and I am here to save you. I was spying on Major Jin, the Lylat Kingdom intelligence division wanted me to check up on what he was up to, and now I seen just what it was. Good thing I did not hitch a ride here, otherwise I might be along with these poor saps. To think, an Enji was responsible for this."

Noel weakly says,"

No, that man is not an Enji, he is just a devious monster. Please, you have to make sure what he did is not, uh."

With that Noel falls unconscious and Joana gets tense as she says

," Great, this is getting worse by the second."

She then activates her transmitter and says,"

Elves, can you hear me? I need a pick up now, I have survivors on the verge of freaking death hear! I don't care if you have to bring the entire Maian fleet, get here now! This is insane, I wish I could cap that freak off now, but I don't think even a head shot from the Farsight would phase him after the onslaught he shrugged off. But, that Brad Fowltror, he has to be stopped, and I am sure many people will be interested to know just what he is up to. All right, time to make sure these guys live to be eyewitnesses!"

With this agent Perfect Dark goes to tend to Noel and Tager 's wounds as best as she can. However, for now we leave this group, to change are view back to someone who would be very interested at knowing what just occurred, and its none other than Ben!

* * *

Yes, time has passed once more, and now it's after dinner back in Hallowed Bastion. The setting is the Enji Knight's personal cemetery, and we now turn to Ben walking by the graves alone, till he stops when he sees Max's tombstone, with Max's large sword Beskar still stabbed in the ground as a personal memorial. Ben sits on the ground and looks at the words on his cousin's tomb before he says,

" Even after all this time, its hard thinking you're really gone. I, know no matter what I do there is a good chance you're not going to pop back up to life. Still, I wish I could talk to you, or at least your ghost. Now more than ever, I could use your help. So much going on, so much I have to figure out how to handle, and it's all coming so fast. I wish I had your talent for keeping cool no matter what kinds of pressure is facing me. But, no matter what, I, just can't make it easy. It's just, so much stuff at once and, I don't really know what to do."

All of a sudden a voice then says,

" Don't let the stress freak you out Ben, just believe in yourself and you will concur all of your challenges!"

Ben quickly looks around and says,

" Max? Er, Uncle Leo? Oh?"

Ben's sudden hope for Max's revival is quickly brought down to reality when he feels a soft presence on his head before he sees none other than Moz say,"

That's cute Ben, and I thought you knew me Kupo! HAha, it's ok Ben, I know you're missing him. I searched all over for you but when I came to dinner everyone said you left all ready and I got worried. Good thing I know you so well Kubo!"

Ben chuckles and says,

" HAha, sorry Moz. I, just was not too hungry, I guess I still am recovering form that brutal battle and all the power I used. It's sad, but I had so little an appetite that I had to save the sundae for latter. Don't worry Moz, ill spare you a piece when we get back." His long time moogle friend then floats down in front of Ben and says

," It's ok, I all ready had my own when I was looking for you. Ben, are you feeling all right? You look both worried and ill and the fact that you won your last battle without anyone dying makes me worried why you're so worried. "

Ben raises a eyebrow and says

," Well Moz, first of all Snow and more than seven five percent of the people of Cocoon died so I would not call that winning without losing too much. And even so, it's more than that. It's this Enji Budokai, its brining on some major anxiety to say the least.

" Moz responds with,"

Why is that Ben? I thought the Enji Budokai sounds like fun, and a good time for everyone to test their skills!

" Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh, I think it's going to be just a tad more completive then that Moz. Ezan is all ready gearing up everything to make this be are ultimate showdown. And not only that but Cloud and a few others seem to be fired up as well, Doug seems even more fired up then the rest for some reason but he is been very odd lately. Not to mention, if I win the final match that means I have to fight Grand Master Myers. That's going to be, tough to say the least.

We trained for months in the Hyperbolic time chamber together, but even so he never went all out on me. And, since he is the founder of the Enji saying it's going to be a hard way to find a way to defeat him is going to be an understatement. But, more than anything, I am looking forward to one fight more than any other.

" Moz at once knows what Ben is thinking and says," You mean more than any of the fights, its Brad your thinking about the most? I guess, after how the last one ended, I am looking forward to you

rematch to Kupo! Your way stronger then when you last fought him, and since your strong enough to beat Kira no way someone like Brad can beat you now! "

Ben clutches his fist and says," That's for sure. Brad, I have been waiting for so long to get back at him, for that match, the humiliation, and all that he has done to Lacus! Things keep popping up, but, this Enji Budokai is the perfect place to break Brad, in every way possible. I can stand him, thinking someone like him can get away with all the trouble he has caused, and all the pain he caused me!

More so though, if I can beat him, and Ezan, and everyone else and somehow managed to surpass Grand Master Myers, then at last, maybe Lacus will finally see that I really am strong enough to protect her.

And, she will maybe, finally see I am better then Brad. And hopefully, she will finally snap out of her depression.

" Moz sighs and says," Oh Ben, you're still upset about her? Ben, I am worried about Lacus to. But, it's not you Ben, don't think it's your fault she is acting so weird. I don't want to give up on Lacus, but, it's her choice if she won't listen to common sense." Ben then gets up and looks at the moon before he says,

" But, it is my fault Moz. If I was stronger, I could have protected Lacus and everyone and she would not have transformed and went back in to Brad. I have to figure out, once and for all, how to save Lacus from the Blue Eyes White dragon, before it's too late and she is lost forever."

Moz then says," Ben, don't get so hurt by what is happening to Lacus Kupo. As bad as how bad she has been acting is, you getting so hurt about it makes it even worse! Your one of the most powerful warriors and hardest working hero's there has ever been Ben, but even so you can't expect to be able to fix everything and save everyone.

"Ben pets Moz as he says," I know what you're saying Moz, but, it's not just anyone, its Lacus. She is, so very important to me, and after everything, I still care so much about her. I, can't stand what Brad's done to her.

When I first joined the Enji Knights, I was never expecting to see her again. But, I did. It was a miracle; I thought because of my dad's screw up I would never see her again. Even, if it took a while to get her to notice me again, but, I really felt a close bound between us.

Doug can dismiss it all he wants, but I know, that Lacus and me, had a real connection, and it might even have leaded to love, if things did not have to go horribly wrong. I, I miss how close we were right before Damonus attacked, and i Would do anythign to bring things back to the way we were then.

I won't give up, so easley. If I just give up like that, I would never have gotten so far. Somehow, I managed to turn from a guy who was hoping that I could get lucky enough to join the Enji and be part of the fight for justice before it was too late, and evolved to become a decent chosen one who is enforcing Cosmos's will and be the guy who is suppose to be the savior of the universe, and gained enough power and skill to defeat a handful of powerful evil psychos along the way. Its weird, to think this war has gone on for so long, I all ready fought so many battles, and still have some semblance of sanity."

Moz chuckles and says

," It's not weird Ben, it's because your strong! Max, Master Myers, Cloud, and all your other friends, and even your dad with his stubbornness shaped you up to become one resilient guy. I believe in you Ben, I know your strong enough not to give in to any evil jerk who thinks otherwise! And if that's not enough, plenty of others believe in you to! You even have your own super awesome heroic team now, Kupo!

" Ben grins and says,"

I guess I have come along way, and I am not done yet Moz! No matter what it takes, I am going to insure this story of mine has a happy ending! And that's why I plan on winning the Enji Budokai, and defeating Doug, Brad, Ezan, Cloud, Master Myers and everyone else that's unlucky enough to be my opponent! To show Lacus, I can really be worthy enough for her to love me, and to show everyone I am strong enough to fulfill my destiny!

Failure is not a option, no matter what, I won't allow myself to lose!"

Moz floats up and says," And you won't lose Ben! I believe in you, and plenty of others do to! But remember, the key to it all is believing in yourself, and knowing a little about your opponents helps to! Just remember this and all of the other stuff in the defeating your opponent for dummies and you won't fail!"

With that Ben nods and says,"

Thanks Moz, I needed that. "

With that he high fives his moogle pet slash pal and he gets up looking confident before he says,"

All right, time to get ready to win this! It's still going to take some serious training to insure I clinch the victory spot, I know Ezan is going to break records getting ready to take me down so that's why I have to train even harder to give both him and Brad a shocking surprise. I'll start light since its late, so training in a hour against the max difficulty on one hundred times gravity should be enough. Let's go, see yah latter Max! "

With that he and Moz run off before Ben looks at Max's grave again and gets a deadly serious look in his eyes as he says

," Max, wherever you are, just watch, ill avenge you yet! No matter if Kira is lying, or it really was Ravxen ill make both of them pay for all that they have done! It, had to be Ravxen, he is a lying masked demonic freak after all. Besides, no one else could have killed Max, the only one who I could, no. No way, hahah, how disgusting to think about, there is no way, Max would die to that scum!

Watch me Max, ill show both you, and Lacus, that it was not wrong to believe in me! Yes, time to show everyone, just what I can really do, and prove that my dreams, can become a reality!

I won't let the pain consume me like it did to Sigfried Kira Sephiroth and all the others! To the end, ill fight as a hero, and show that being a hero does not mean having a bad ending, ill prove to everyone that fighting for what is right, and for a better future is not being foolish! For everyone's sake, ill prove that this wish can come true. So now, time to get ready to do whatever it takes to prove once and for all I am more then talk to everyone! All right, here we go.

" With that Ben leaves the area, and as are view of him closes, so does today's chapter! Well, it seems with the Enji Budokai in the horizon, despite being a fair gathering, the amount of tension being drawn to it is enough to make the Dark Tekken Gauntlet look like a after school sideshow!

It seems the lines on all sides have been drawn deep in the sand, and the point to back off has long past! Even if its suppose to be nothing more than a friendly tournament, the Enji Budokai is quickly shaping up to be the moment of truth for Ben, Ezan, Brad, and several others ambitions. With lots of scores to settle, looks like Ben better get ready for one massive uphill struggle! Can Ben prepare to get strong enough to defeat all of his rivals and friends in one ultimate battle royal to prove who the strongest warrior in the universe is, and all the dark revelations that are paired with that?

To find out, stay tuned for next time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, Ben Ezan and all of the other Enji, heroes and others who desire to win the Enji Budokai prepare themselves for the coming battle. However, Doug is not one of them. Doug, being the lazy and semi realistic guy he is all ready doubts his ability to become the champ even as his Master Gouken comes to talk to him. However, when he hears that Samus, Bacchus, and a few other Enji are going on a special mission he decides to join in, when he hears that it's a special request by Ansem to go to the world of Irazos, the source of the civil war that drove Xehamaru, Craft, Kira and many others mad to find the whereabouts of _Alfred Ashford_, a man who might have links to the mysterious Juggernaught project that was the true start of the world's vicious civil war!

As the Enji locate the mad man in his isolated Rockfort estate, they find that the man is all ready dead, but even so they find many surprises waiting for them, including what seems to be the ghost of none other than the mad ape scientist Andross, and a even darker surprise, one that will shake the foundation of what the Enji know! The answers to the mysterious that still plague the Enji are in site, but the truth behind them won't be a pretty site. To find out just what is in store, tune in next time to

_**Chapter 162: Malformation of truth, Confronting Madness! **_

Don't you dare miss it! Well, but first, time for a barrage of authors notes. First of all, in case you're not aware the Justice being was the first Guilty Gear games Final boss, and Nu was likewise the final boss of Blazblue Calamity Trigger.

Meanwhile the Skedar, along with Joanna Dark are all from that lovely Perfect Dark game. In case your deprived, it was Rare's sequel to their Golden eye hit, and a game that is still one of the best shooters around. Funny how even thought its ten years, it still has more weapons then most shooters this generation have eh? Sigh, you think more games would have secondary functions, but, it's quite a shame. Oh no, it's SO Cool to only one or two weapons at once because it's SO realistic! Bah, screw reality, I rather have 100 guns at once then be realistic, besides, when your shooting aliens and zombies reality is out the window all point is, if you don't know why Perfect Dark is great and you have a X box 360 and X box live do your selves a favor and download in pronto.

Well, enough of this rant or ill go in to my hate for casual gamers screwing up everything but ill end it with the Far site is god lol. Ah yes, I think that's all, well, expect for one major announcement. I think I should say this now, so listen up please. Chapter 162 is indeed the next chapter for volume three, but it will not be the next chapter of my story released, I repeat, it's not going to be the next chapter released.

Why you might ask? Because, the next chapter I will release is a revised version of my very first chapter, for volume one, in volume one.

Yes, I have decided a while back that while all of volume one is showing of my developing talent, the first arc, with its mixed combo chapters is just painful to look over. There for, for the next month or so ill be releasing a revised version of my first arc of volume one so that people will hopefully see the depths of detail and greatness my story has. Haha, since I all ready written the chapters once, and the action was much shorter at the start, it hopefully won't take more than a month, or a month and a half tops to finish my revised first arc. You may think it's a bad time to take a pause from Volume three, but trust me; this is the best time to pause, and show how the cast has grown and where they stand, because stopping it at any other point would just be cruel hahaha. So, with that, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more of them for this chapter, and stay tuned when Volume one pops back up with bonus chapter one,

_**The Start of a Hero, Making the Cut EX version**_!

Till next time keep cool with Coolidge, or not, the choice is yours.


	53. C 162: The Malformation of Belief

Sorry for the delay everyone. This week has been full of family events that while not, crucial, kept me busy. Also, having so many of my loved manga sites being destroyed by greedy profit hounds depressed me as well. Sigh, sometimes, the law itself is injustice. I mean really, how is one going to read a series when the only way to find it is online in the first place idiots? Gar, I better stop now before I go nuts, so here is the chapter. Enjoy, because I assure you, this one has a bomb shell!

_**Chapter 162: The Malformation of Belief, Confronting Madness!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and the others were trying to recoup from there brutal showdown with Kira Sephiroth and Genesis and the conclusion that shattered the entire world of Grand Pulse! When the hero's returned they were met by Grand Master Myers and the others, they found some unexpected news. And that was the revelation of the coming Enji Budokai, a galactic martial arts tournament being held to showcase the best of people, and also to see who the strongest warrior in the universe truly was! With the chance to have ultimate showdowns with Ezan, Brad, Cloud, and many others, not to mention the chance for Ben to prove once and for all that he has the strength and skill to fulfill his destiny of being the one who will save the universe! And it looks like he is not the only one that's deciding it's time to prove ones point, because his friends, rivals, and enemies are all gearing up for their end games to!

After returning to Vandalgyon Kira had gained even more power and a new sword from Zannacross to insure Ben's demise was at hand, and to top it off being beaten by Ben seems to have driven the former Enji over the edge! But even this increase in instantly seems trivial compared to Brad's! Speaking of Brad, despite the Enji Knights thinking, or hoping that they have him contained and under control, but the "Big Daddy" of the underworld's true ambitions are far more reaching then any one has realizes!

While The Enji Masters think that they have Brad and Lacus under close surveillance, all they are really watching are a shape shifting wizard Shang Tsung, and a stunt double Meer Camble! Meanwhile the real Brad is showing by now he has no concerns for holding back for anyone as he wrecked havoc on the world of the Skedar, and confronted the Celestial Beast Grezar! It seemed Brad was out to fulfill his deal with the Dark Enji, and thanks to his control on Lacus being so tight that he can seemly make her bring out the full Blue Eyes White Dragon and command it at will he was able to subdue and defeat Grezar before Xemnas and the other Dark Enji warped it away to finalize their own plans! And even when a furious Jin Kisaragi and his division appeared to get revenge for Brad breaking their own deal, Brad showed he had no concern for murdering Lylat forces!

Yes, it's more than clear that if Brad has all ready past the point of no return, now he leaped over it but the question is, can Lacus be prevented from going over to that point with him! As Ben prepares himself for the Enji Budokai, and get ready to settle many scores and overcome many obstacles, he resolves himself to do what it takes to reach his goals , and little does he know a determined Doug, Ezan, and many others are preparing to do the same! So, it's now time for the start of the crossroads of confrontation to be unveiled, so with that it's time for this chapter to begin! Ready and go!"

* * *

Today's chapter begins with us seeing just how Ben is preparing for that confrontation, which leads us to Ben training hard in the mountains around Hallowed Bastion! A week has passed since Ben and the others have been aware of the Enji Budokai. And when Ben realized that despite it suppose to be a friendly competition, so much was on the line for him, that he could not afford to waste any second of the two weeks! And so Ben spent nearly all the time he could get after where he left him last chapter preparing himself to come out of the Enji Budokai on top! Thus Ben has spent countless hours fighting off against virtual simulations of his comrades like Ezan, Cloud, Master Myers, and even Brad.

However today Ben decided to vary his training, and that is why he is now in the highest mountain top in Corneria, testing the extent of his power, and now the only one who came to watch him train, Hiryuumon and Moz, are quite impressed at Ben throwing out a Shinryukenha, and see that while not even at full power the energy beam is able to dived town sized lake that is in front of Ben, and divide it like the red sea! As Ben controls his energy beam to the sky and have it defuse harmlessly Hiryuumon is amazed as the water comes crashing down and says,

" Man boss, that's amazing! I think just from this week your all ready improved a lot Ben!"

Ben takes a deep breath as he says," Thanks Hiryuumon, but don't feel amazed just yet, that was just the test. I can make the waves go even higher!

"With that Ben unleashes an even larger Shinryukenha that sends all of the water in the lake flying like some giant threw it up with a giant frying pan!

Moz jumps back from some crashing water as he says,"

Um, Ben I know your trying your best to train hard enough to win but how is unleashing your energy suppose to help, Kupo? "

Ben grins as he sees his Shinryukenha fly in to the sky again as he says,

" It's not too complex Moz. I have to test pushing the limits of my energy, and pouring all of it out as hard as I can. It's the only way I'll be able to really triumph over the likes of Cloud, Ezan and Master Myers. And, if I want to make sure that I take down Brad hard, then I can't take any chances."

Hiryuumon gets happy as he says," Oh come on boss, I know Brad's been causing you grief again and again, but there is no way he can beat you now! It's been a long time since you two fought, and your powers have grown past four of that jerks! There is no way you will lose to Brad Ben! Huh?" Ben's digimon partner then sees Ben narrow his eyes and looks serious as he says,"

I know, that I have come a long way Hiryuumon, and I would like to think that after all the battles I have fought and the training I have done, that beating someone like Brad should be a cinch. But, as much as I would have liked to overlook it, I can't help but notice that all of this time, Brad's power has grown, even as he seems to do nothing but trash everyone and goof off. I can't take any chances guys; I won't allow myself to fail again! And that's why, I have to push myself to my limit!

" With that Ben's energy explodes before he then redirects the Shinryukenha back to the ground, before he fires off another, even larger Shinryukenha at the first one his two energy beams collide in to each other with such a impact that it creates a shockwave before Ben then tries to control all of the energy and as Moz and Hiryuumon then see Ben's serious face Hiryuumon then says,

" Wow, I never seen the boss be so calm about pushing himself! I guess, beating Genesis Sephiroth and Kira changed him, and gave him a confidence boost. Huh? "

The digimon then sees Moz crossing his tiny arms as he says,

" I don't know Hiryuumon, I known Ben longer then you, and it's like he is pushing himself because he feels like he has to. I think, he is focused on Brad. Not just about fighting him, but how much Lacus has fallen in to his control. I think, what bothers Ben the most, is that he does not know how what to do. And, nothing bothers Ben most, then not knowing how to solve a problem. And with big a problem as this, it must be quite stressful. Oh?"

Lucky for Moz, Ben's so focused on controlling his energy that he did not hear the moogle, and currently Ben is unleashing more power as he says,"

After all of this time, guess it's time to prove that I really am worthy, to everyone. Damn it, if I could unleash the power I had that overwhelmed Kira from the start, Snow and all of those people would not have had to die! Why, why even after gathering all of crystal shards, and learning so many skills, and training so hard, am I still not able to save people when they need it most? Why, can't I ever protect people properly? If I was stronger, if I was better, then things would not be so bad! If I was better, Lacus would be in so much trouble! I have to find a way, I have to find a, Guh!

" All of a sudden Ben feels his right leg and his spine twitch in pain before he falls to one knee and he says,"

Damn it, I pushed too hard? Huh, oh no!

"Ben then realizes that distracting himself has caused him to lose control over the energy, as now the power of two Shinryukenha 's are blasting right at him! Ben looks annoyed as he says,

" Great, and after all of this time, I still get distracted to easy!

"Hiryuumon gulps as he says," Hey boss, is this ok? Whoa!"

All of a sudden Ben gets barraged by his own attack, and the impact blasts Moz and Hiryuumon get blasted back all the way in to a tree several yards back! As Hiryuumon endures the pain of having being sent flying, and then having Moz collide in to him, he then sees the explosion and says,

" Whoa, Ben's not even in Bankai and he unleashed that much power?

"Moz is at once worried at this as he says,"

Ben! He is going a little overboard don't you think Hiryuumon?"

The digimon instantly gets on his feet and runs back to where Ben was as he says,"

Er, maybe a little. But, I guess the boss just wants to be as strong as he can be. Well, as long as he does not deep fry himself hopefully it will be ok. Hey, Ben? Your, still there right? Oh?"

Ben's pals then see that misfire thankfully did not do their friend in, as they see Ben emerge from the smoke with a red aura, showing he used Kaio Ken to overcome the blast! Most of his cloths are blasted and torn from the attack and he just looks annoyed as he says," Well, that's a pain, another outfit ruined because I was careless. Ah!"

Ben then clutches his right arm as he looks pained before Hiryuumon then says,"

Hey Ben, maybe we should take a break? You have been training nearly day and night, and barley even slept or eaten! You being so tired can't be good for your health."

Ben sits down as he says,

" Maybe so Hiryuumon, I do admit, my back has been killing me since the fights on Cocoon. Everyone's told me to rest for a day after such a barrage of intense battles. But, I can't afford to relax, not until the Enji Budokai is over at the very least. I may be a little tired, and maybe even feel a little sick but its fine, ill just sleep for a week or something afterwords. For now, ill just embrace the pain or something."

Hiryuumon chuckles nervously as he says," Er, no offense boss but that talk reminds me of the so called training Kira gave us!"

Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry Hiryuumon, I have no intention of becoming a masochist or something. It's just, taking it easy, is a luxury I don't have at the moment. If I want to be serious about this, I have to give it everything I have to prevail." Moz then floats around and says,"

But Ben, I know you want to win, but it won't be worth it if you push yourself so hard you break something right? Huh?"

Ben just looks at his hands, and his shirt, and nearly the rest of his cloths fall to dust from his blast before he clutches his hand and says,"

I have to be able to endure Moz, that's all there is to it. I won't let anyone down again, and I won't be helpless as others die. I won't give up Moz, no matter what. So, time to resume. Hey Hiryuumon, care for a sparring match? Shadow clones can only do so much after all. "

Hiryuumon then shrugs and says," All right, I am tired of just sitting by anyway. If you want to go all out, then guess I better do the same! Hiryuumon warp Digivole to, Shinryudramon!

"As Ben's partner transforms to his Mega Level he then raises his sword and says,

" Ready when you are boss! Er, but, don't you want to put on another set of cloths or some armor since its going to be full power? Oh?

" He then sees Ben rip what remains of his chard shirt off as his energy flares up and he summons the Star Sword to his hand before he says,"

Nah, at this point my skin is tougher than most armor anyway so might as well not get anything else dirty. All right, ready when you are!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

All right, as long as you're sure your head is not to hit hard! Let's go!"

Moz then sees Ben and Shinryudramon then go at each other before he sighs and says,

" Ben, you want to win so badly that despite how you hide it I can see it in your eyes. Just remember, you're not the only one that wants to win badly. Oh?

" Moz then hears his own cell phone buzzing as he says,"

Oh, a message? Oh my, that time is it?"

He then sees Ben and Shinryudramon clash swords with such force that it creates another shockwave that blows some trees down and would have sent Moz flying if not for a barrier he set up before the Moogle sighs and says,"

Oh yah, this is going to be one rough time all right. I just hope when it passes everyone is still standing.

"With that Moz sees his friends resume their training, and as Ben sees Shinryudramon come at him with his Giga Drill Breaker attack and catch his pal's arms before throwing him up in the air he gets determined as he says,"

If I get careless this time, ill fail at something that I'll never have another chance at! No matter what, I have to be ready to resolve everything, once and for all!

With this Ben blocks but for now we leave them to see another member of squad 7 getting ready for the coming battle, and that is none other than Doug!

* * *

At the moment Doug is taking quite a different approach to preparing for the Enji Budokai, and that's by watching a funny movie! However, his laugh style training was interrupted when he was summoned to the Masters chambers and that's why now the scene is Doug and James riding the elevator to their destination with James looking over a data-pad and Doug just looking up before James notices Doug's lax face and sighs before he says,"

I admit Doug, your behavior once more is confounding to me."

Doug chuckles and says," How so James? It's odd for a man to be at ease?"

James chuckles as he says," It is when the ultimate battle royal to deciding the strongest warriors in the cosmos is coming up rather soon . I guess I am just baffled that your training seems to be watching a marathon of those tasteless Arcadian Pie movies. "Doug leans back and laughs as he says,

" Man James, you and Ben both need to broaden your sense of humor. That's not my preparations man, working out in the mourning is my preparations! Just because I get up before you do it does not mean it does not happen you know? "James chuckles and says,"

I suppose so. Still, I just find it odd that you're not taking the Enji Budokai seriously. From the glimpse of both Ben and Ezan that I seen of them the past week, they both seem keen on surpassing there limits and reaching even greater levels of power.

"Doug shrugs and says,

" What, doing laps around the world in an hour is not a hardcore enough warm-up for you James? Hahah, seriously man, pushing yourself to the breaking point to dig out more power is pointless when the well is empty. It's all about the mind man, all about being focused on the end game."

James raises a eyebrow as he says

," Is that so? Is that you admitting you reached your limit Doug? Never thought I would hear that form you."

Doug closes his eyes and says," Look man, not saying I am peaked, just saying that with one week left, doubt ill pull out any major progressions. It's not like I am like Ben brad or Ezan, and can just pull a power up out of nowhere."

James folds his arms and says,

" Doug, are you conceding that you realize your chances of winning are slim? Then why enter at all and not just watch if from the sidelines? Oh?"

He sees Doug open his eyes with a deadly serious look and says,

" Because I don't believe in things till it happens man. I don't care if I am the odd man out; I am in it to win it! I may not have the top power, but knowing how to fight the winning way, you can bet I do James! Besides, winning or not, I am at least going to give it a real mans try. And among everything else, there are a few things I need to see once and for all.

"James looks at Doug intently and says,

" Would this relate to the situation with Brad? Doug, tell me, just what do you think you're doing?

" Doug cracks his neck, just as the elevator doors start to open and he says,"

Doing what I have to do to resolve theses annoying drama issues James and no offense, but that's my own business. Even if I can't fight to win, I plan to fight with everything I have to force everyone to take me seriously! Because I am sick of things going on how they are now and I, oh? Wait, this smell? Oh man, are you, kidding me?

"The duo hear a laugh, before a old but firm voice then says,

" Ah, it seems my student still has that passionate spirit, even if that fire seems to have been corrupted!

" Doug and James then see an old man wearing with a gray martial artist outfit and a long beard sitting cross legged on the Master's council table, and to Doug's shock it's none other than his former teacher Gouken!

Doug raises an eyebrow as he says," Old man, what are you doing here?

"Gouken laughs loudly as he in a flash is behind Doug and says,"

Old man? Lost your respect have you Doug? Shameful! And I am here for you ingrate!

"Doug responds with,"

Say what? Train me? I thought after learning the Mystic Gates skill I officially graduated from your class? What you hear just to, AH!"

With that Gouken in a flash gets Doug in a headlock and gives him a noggin before he says,"

Who is the master Doug? You may have learned the Mystic Gate system but you only learned how to use it in a half assed manner! I should have flunked you but since you were so keen on going to help your friends I gave you a waver! However, I heard that this Enji Budokai is coming and therefore I can't allow you to walk around using my teachings in an incorrect manner! It makes me look bad after all! Besides, I heard you need to be reminded about respect.

"Doug gets annoyed as he says,"

What you talking about now old man? Huh?" He then sees that several of the Enji Masters are sitting on the council table, and while Master Myers is not present, Masters Yamamoto, Zoda, Eraqus, Gerard,

and the female Enji Master, ( Who has been a Master since the story has been going on, just not seen. Er, roll with it. ) the short young looking female with pink hair in a pony tail wearing a red and white kind of outfit, Master Genkai are all looking at Doug before Zoda closes his eyes and says,

" Contact Gouken we did, about your movements on Venom."

Doug moans as he says,"

What? You guys are still up on that? Come on, Ben and James did the same stunt and no one is on their case!

" James sighs and says,

" Please don't think that you're on the same boat as us with this one Doug. Me and Ben only fallowed a lead, and did not drag the Enji name in the shadowy dealings on Venom. However, you did not bother to hide your true identity during the Dark Tekken Gauntlet. And of course there is the matter of you beating up several uninvolved people and that talk with Brad."

Doug gets irritated as he says," Damn it, none of you still get it? I just did what had to be done and that's just how it is! Sometimes things are in the gray area guys wither you admit it or not and, hey!"

Gouken gets Doug in another bear lock as he says,"

You're the one who is dangerously confused Doug! It's not about the blur between light and darkness, its reveling on walking down that path! Master Myers told me everything about what you did on Venom, AND I saw the recording! AND you did not tell me that my brother Akuma was there! We need to have a long chat my silly pupil.

"Doug then gets annoyed as he says,"

God damn it, now you want to tell me how to do things? Just lay off man!"

With that Doug unleashes his strength to wriggle out of his masters dead lock and gets to the side as he says,

" So this is all about lecturing me to get in line eh? Enough all ready! Gouken, I do appreciate you coming all this way to show your concern for me but back off! I know we have had a lot of turncoats in our history, but I am not going to join the list of those jumping on the darkness wagon! I just do what I have to do to get things done, and don't care what people think about getting the results, not even you guys!

"Gouken then gets serious as he says,"

Doug, I know you like to do things your own way, but you have to remember your part of something bigger by now. This is not about you turning to the darkness like my idiot brother; it's about you not realizing the danger of disregarding what your comrade's think and going out on your own! I thought by this point you would realize this, but you seem to forget that as A Enji Knight, you have to respect the opinion of your pears and don't make judgments about the situation on your own!"

Doug snickers and says,

" Oh yah? Well what if everyone else is too blinded by delusions and what if's to get the job done huh? Look, I just see things how it is, and I am not going to let others ideals get in the way! So if you're done then I would like to leave.

" Gouken strokes his beard and says,"

No I am not done Doug. Like I said, I came here to complete your training. So if you would just calm down and listen to me, we can bring out your maximum combat ability! Come on, it will only take a few days and I am here to watch the Budokai anyway!"

Doug chuckles and says,

" Thanks but no thanks old man, I don't have the time for it."

James raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Doug, what are you talking about? All you were doing is watching movies. "

Doug groans and says,

" Lay off all right! It's my business understand! I plan on doing things my own way, and nothing is going to change my mind now! Last thing I need is something getting my hopes up now."

Gouken gets annoyed and says," You call the final part of perfecting your powers as nonsense Doug? How dare you insult my teachings !I insure you that if you just allow me to do the final phase of your training, your powers will be enough to truly have a shot at winning the Enji Budokai! After all, I am only going to be a spectator, and possible guest judge, to not make the results predictable. What could be more important then realizing your ultimate potential Doug?

"Doug takes a deep breath, before he stares right at Gouken and says,

" Something tangible, something that I know will get somewhere! I know you're not lying to me Gouken, but there is something even more important than that!"

With that the former master and student glare at each other for a few seconds before Gouken sighs and says,"

That stubborn defiant look, no matter what that never faded from your eyes. But, I suppose I am no longer your master, so do as you will Doug. Just make sure you don't do it in a half assed manner."

Doug chuckles darkly as he says," Don't worry, whatever I do, I do with my all. That I can assure you. All right, thanks for the chat, but I have things to do, so good day."

With that Doug walks in to the elevator and quickly closes the door before James tries to reach him and says," Doug, stop this foolishness! "As the doors close James sighs and says,"

Sorry for that Master Gouken, Doug's behavior has been, quite stubborn as of late."

Gouken sits back down and rubs his chin as he says," You don't have to apologize for my disrespectful former student son, that's what he better be thinking about being!"

Master Yamamoto sighs as he says,"

Doug's behavior has gotten unruly ever since we defeated Weil, and he shows no signs of changing, or even feeling the need to be sorry. "

Eraqus nods and says,"

I would hate to say it, but I fear if this keeps up we might have another Brad on our hands, and without a doubt I can safely say we can agree that's the last thing we need."

Gouken chuckles and says,"

I know Doug's being a real pain Enji Masters, but I can assure you that you don't have to worry about him turning in to some selfish traitor like that other extreme idiot. Doug may be stubborn but he is know Akuma, I can promise you that. "

Genkai sighs as she says,"

War changes a lot of people for the worse Gouken. I know you did your best to imprint your wisdom on your disciples but dimwits can let their passions get a hold of them to the point where they lose sight of everything but what they want."

Gouken nods and says,

" I understand you're all worried, but I would like to ask you all to have a little faith in my judgment. After all, I raised and trained the boy for years. I seen Doug like this before, when he is confused, and doubted himself till I uppercut the doubt out of him! Doug, does not have much respect in authority, let's just say from what I gathered his, less than ideal family did not do a good job of teaching him it. Doug is hesitate to believe anything other then what he believes is right, not out of disrespect, but out of doubt they understand the truth, and him. And, like you all mentioned, the horrors of war have hardened Doug's outlook, as it does too many fine men who survive. Not to mention right before are last training session something about a women hit him hard."

James sighs and says,"

That's right, he told me how he found his former girlfriend Maria cheated on him. I think, that made him much bitterer then he would like to admit."

Gouken nods and says,

" Ah yes, Doug always one to hide his emotions from me and no doubt from others as well, even his friends. Everyone, I think Doug just needs time to sort himself out. If we let him have a bit of breathing room I doubt we will have to worry about him losing his way or betraying us. And hopefully he will do it soon, he better expect my training because I won't allow anyone to disgrace my school! I would have taught it to Ryu or Ken, but Doug is my best student no matter if he can expect it or not!"

Zoda then says," Believe in Doug we will Gouken. Understand we do, how one must deal with pain their own way."

Master Gerard nods and says,"

Not many people would call us wise if we did not understand that everyone is different. I just hope Doug's able to resolve this shortly, we have many other issues to deal with after all. Ah yes, speaking of that forgive us Gouken but it's time we move on to are next case for the day. Is the team ready James?"

James nods and says,"

Indeed, and Samus Aran and Bacchus should be here soon as well."

Eraqus then nods and says," Thank you James, tell them they can come in. I am grateful that Ansem was able to help us find this, the sooner this case is solved, and then another dark page of the universes history can be solved. Gouken looks amused and says,"

Oh, and just what are you talking about?" As the Masters go on to inform Gouken what they are in fact talking about, we now leave them for now, to turn are view back to his student!

* * *

And that means the scene is now an angry Doug stepping out of the elevator as he says,

" God damn it, freaking Gouken came here to get on my case? Does no one freaking trust me just because I have to break a few rules to get the job done? Sometimes the ends justify the means and it does not always mean that doing it that way is an evil way! God damn it, Ben, the masters, Gouken, all of them let their ideals and wishes rule them, and that makes it too easy for reality to sucker punch them when they are not looking! Is it really too much to face the truth? An ugly life is still better then a finished one damn it! Sometimes I wonder if these guys only care about making things end their way over getting things done period! Damn it, all of these stupid ideals, why can't they just let them go all ready?

" Doug then hears a chuckles before a voice from behind him then says,"

Simple man, because those ideals of theirs are there whole worlds, and if it pops, then so do them!"

Doug turns around, and sees none other than Brad on the other end of the hall way, with his four "pals" ! Doug just narrows his eyes and says,'

Sup man, thought you were getting the house arrest treatment?"

Brad cracks his neck and says,"

Those masters realized that keeping me locked up is pointless; you can't cage a beast when he is your best hunter after all. Though, those Masters have had their heads in the sand since day one, but I think even they by now will be forced to see how things really are.

" Doug shrugs and says," I don't know Brad, those masters are even less found of you then they were before. Really man, did you think you could really say you were not in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet when there was a solid recording of you?"

Brad spits on the ground as he says,

" Those stuck up old geezers, talk about laws and want to condemn me without solid proof that it was an impostor? Talk about biased hypocrites! Still, just when I thought you and I saw eye to eye Fitter, somehow they had are chat on display. Just how dumb are you to think you could play me!" Doug puts his hands in the air and says,"

Easy there, I am sure as hell no snitch Brad. I found the joint by asking the stationed Enji Ky Kiske, looks like he played both of us. After all, if I was out to screw you over when I came don't you think Ben and a team of Enji would have came to put you down hard?"

Brad chuckles as he says,"

Guess you have a point; Benny boy would never miss a chance to ruin my fun. Still, you're on thin ice, and don't think I'll have any problems causing you to crash."

Doug smirks and says,"

Perfectly understandable, after all I don't really trust a man who murdered the top crime lords of the universe and wants to cause total universal anarchy. This war has shown me the light of what's important Brad. And that's to discard the chains of illusion and focus on what's real. And, the reality is the Enji now trust me nearly as little as you thanks to me being on the gray train. Even if the true society is a broken one, I rather live in reality then a dream land like some others."

Brad laughs and says,"

Well, looks like you really do have some street smarts in you Fitter. All right, I won't throw you overboard just yet, but you're going to have to prove how serious you are to showing your true colors. It's all ready taken you longer to give me a straight answer, and I don't like waiting."

Doug shrugs and says," Not my fault I was dragged in to another life or death battle to save another bunch of stupid ingrates and nearly got sliced and blasted to kingdom com by the top psychopaths in the Zannacross Empire."

Brad chuckles and says,"

Well, in any case, as you know words mean little to me anyway so if you're going to show your stuff, then you're going to do it with a actions! I have a "favor" for you Doug."

Doug raises an eyebrow and says," And what is this favor Brad? I am not about to murder anyone for you, the worries are too much trouble for a guy like me."

Brad grins wider and says,"

Take it easy coward, it's a lightweight task for a lightweight fighter! All you have to do is allow a few of my new fans in to the planet by the end of the day, got it! I am throwing another party on my home turf here, and since the Enji are breathing down my neck and everywhere else it would be a little smoother if someone else let them through the planet. Don't worry, it's just a few toys that the Lylat Kingdom does not think belong it its precious kingdom. Think you can handle it?"

Doug looks down and says,

" That's all? No sweat man, unlike a few others here I know everyone has fun their own way and needs to mind their own business.

" Brad chuckles and says,"

Good, then just allow the transport shuttle "Party Time" to land in to Neo Arcadia by tomorrow night without too much hassle. All right, enough of this, time to get Sabin off my back!

" Doug chuckles and says," Don't hold your breath, the Enji clearly won't expect those who don't fallow their ideals."

Brad chuckles as he walks in to the elevator and says,

" That's right, the Enji won't allow anyone that's not there ideal of a hero to party with them. But, soon, all of them are going to see whose ideals are the worthless ones! When I win the Enji Budokai, the entire universe will see that for all of the idiots like Ben and Myer's talk, all of that justice and honor trash will be exposed for as worthless as it truly is and everyone will see that in the end the only thing that really matters is power and how to use it smartly! Oh, it's going to be a blast man! Soon all the groveling can at last be over with, and then everyone will grovel to ME or know real pain!

" Mondo chuckles and says," This is going to be some party man, I can't wait to see all of those people stupid enough to be fans of idiots like Ben and Ezan see who the REAL winners is! "

Brad narrows his eyes as he says," I don't think I even have to tell you how badly I want to smash Star Losers face in! For thinking he is better than me, and for causing Lacus to be confused, ill show him his place once and for all!"

Jerid chuckles and says," It's going to be one hell of a fight man! If Ben really took down people as powerful as that Kira he is going to be your toughest fight yet Brad! "

Brad glares at Jerid and saying," What the hell you saying? Think I can't smash that wimp? "

Jerid at once gulps as he says,"

Nah man I just mean that, AHH!"

With that Brad head buts Jerid right in the face and sends him flying to the other end of the room before he says,

" I am going to wipe the floor with Benny boy, end of story! It does not matter how strong he gets or is he is lucky enough to defeat the likes of Kira, Sephiroth or whatever! Ben's never going to be stronger than me, because he is not a real man who has the real drive, to get real glory! Better know your priorities Doug, because soon it's going to be time for everyone to get the message!

" Doug shrugs and says,"

Oh I have my priorities, don't have to worry about that. Still, maybe you should worry about yours Brad. After all, you really want to talk about hardcore stuff like this when someone could overhear it or watch on a camera?

" Brad laughs and says,

" You think I would miss something like that? Show him how Brad the Great covers his tracks Slate!

" With that Brad's pale faced follower extends his tong and Doug sees a pricing on it. Brad then snickers and says,"

That's no normal ring, it's a jammer that ruins recordings and also bluffers the area around me so that no wise guy can get the jump on me! As I said, I am the master of covering my tracks, and no one is going to stop me from getting to the top! So come on boys, let's make it clear to the so called hot shots that they are going to have no choice but to play by the champions rules!"

With that Brad slams the elevator and the doors close as he and his pals yell loudly and Brad's group is off, not even caring that Jerid is unconscious from Brad's attack! After making sure that Brad's group is out of his hearing and that Jerid is out cold Doug sighs and says

," Man, hate to admit it, but that jackass can cover his tracks quite well. It's not going to be easy to get this done right, not with everyone on my case. Still, got to do what I got to do, even if I have to double dip in to dark side. No matter what, this insanity can't go on, and even if I have to get a bit more grief for it, I am not backing down now. Still, better think of a good way to play this angel before I dive over the cliff. Meh, I'll do it after watching the rest of Arcadian Pie five. No sense worrying about what can't be helped after all. Might as well catch a, huh?"

Doug is about to go down the stairs to his room, when he sees none other than Bacchus walk out of the hall way! At once the green cyborg sees him and says

," Ah, how are you doing today mister Doug?

"The blond Enji shrugs and says,

" Could be better, just trying to get to the bottom of things ."

Bacchus nods and says,"

Ah, that would be my current objective as well Doug. In fact, I am sorry to be brief but I must report to the Masters. I am talking part on a new mission, one that at last might give me the answers I and many others, including Max have sought.

"Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Sounds deep man. What do you mean?"

Max's former ally walks to the elevator as he then says,"

To be brief, thanks to the efforts of Ansem Zeon, we at last have a lead that can hopefully lead us to the truth, the truth about the Juggernaught Project."

Doug widens his eyes and says,"

Say what, that super freak monster soldier program I remember Max talking about right before his blazes of glory?

" Bacchus nods and says," Indeed. Like I said, Ansem has used his own sources to track down a man that might have taken part in the Juggernaut Project and still might be alive. I would explain more, but I must go to the official briefing ."

Doug nods and says,"

Hell, this is interesting enough for me to get the full story, lead the way Bacchus!"

The man full of metal nods and Doug fallows Bacchus , and promptly finds himself back in the chambers of the Masters! Doug then sees that several more Enji are now in the room and James is also still around. But what catches Doug's eye is that none other than Samus is in the room as well with her helmet off. Doug grins at seeing the women in the Chozo armor and says,

" Yo Samus, what brings you around these parts?"

Samus nods and says,

" Ben's other friend right? I am here because I was contacted for a job by the Lylat Kingdom. Seems this is being taken quite seriously."

James then raises a eyebrow and says,"

Doug, what are you doing here?

" Gouken is still in the room to and is chuckling as he says,

" Yes, have you come to realize your foolishness and want to beg for me to teach you? Well beg harder!"

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

I am just here because I want to see what the deal is with this. So you guys got a lead on that Juggernaut Project?

" Master Gerard nods and says,

" Indeed. All right, it seems everyone for the mission, plus extra has arrived so let's begin. Two days ago Ansem contacted us with information that he thought would be of use to us. And that information is that his sources have uncovered the whereabouts of a man who was involved with the Juggernaut Project ,

Alfred Ashford.

"Bacchus is shocked as he says," What, really? I remember Alfred. He was not one of the scientists, but his sister Alexia was and he was a native human to the world who contributed with plenty of funding. However, it was assumed that he died when the lab exploded, neither I or Max could find any trace to his survival." Gerard nods and says,"

We don't doubt the intensity of your search, nor do we blame you or anyone else for not finding him. Even Weil presumed he was dead, but just recently Ansem 's loyal forces uncovered a secret location to where the man had hid in isolation all of these years."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Another rat trying to hide away to avoid what he had coming to him? Sounds like its time he face up to what he has done. Still, how the hell has he avoided being dragged out for so long? He hiding in a sun or something?"

James sighs and says," No, but till very recently his location would have been very tricky for us to move in on Doug. For it was not only in Zeon territory, but the planet where the Juggernaught Project, and many other dark deeds were done, planet Irazos."

Doug whistles and says," Whoa, that one eh? Guess that world was a hot zone for a while. AH!"

Gouken instantly warps behind Doug and smacks him in the head as he says,"

Be respectful Doug! Millions died pointlessly there!

" Doug rubs his head as he says,"

All right sorry! Geeze, it's all in the past now anyway!"

Master Yamamoto sighs and says,

" Thankfully the grudge the people of that world had for the Lylat Kingdom is in some part in the past thanks to Ansem trying to rebuild trust with that and the other war turn worlds that suffered greatly under Weil's reign. And it was thanks to this renewal in trust that we found the location of this Alfred Asford. So, for the sake of gaining the truth of what caused the Juggernaught Project base to explode and caused the civil war, we must do whatever it takes to find Alfred, and try and bring him here to answer for his crimes or at the very least find more in the event that he is dead. That is why Samus, if you would use your skills to help the Enji strike team complete their task. Alfred has no magical power, and whatever private forces he has should not be overwhelming to us, but even so we must always take proper procedures to get things done properly."

Samus nods and says," I understand Master Yamamoto and I will gladly join this mission. "

Eraqus then says," Then with that everything is set for the mission to begin. It is a shame that Ezan declined the mission, but since it is not a top priority task I suppose there is no need to object for his request to be allowed to train for the Enji Budokai. I suppose we will just have to hope that the missing member won't be needed."

Doug grins as he says," Hey guys, if you need a spot filled I am game. "

James widens his eyes and says," Is that so Doug? I thought you would want to prepare for the Enji Budokai, even if it's by your own methods?"

Doug chuckles and says," No better training then live action is my motto! To tell you the truth nothing clears my mind more than solving dramas, and this is a rather big one! So, I would really be grateful if you guys would let me tag along."

Genkai then sighs and says," So now your gun ho about this eh boy? You don't have your own agenda do you?"

Doug laughs and says," Come on guys, I am too lazy for something so thought out. Can't an Enji help his comrades get things done?"

Master Zoda sighs and says,"

Help you can Doug. But, fallow as a team you must."

Doug gives a thumbs up and says,

" Awesome. We may not see eye to eye but I promise that we are on board on this.

" James then looks at Doug intently as he says,"

You're sure about this Doug? If things go to plan that will leave you only around three days to prepare for the Enji Budokai.

" Doug shrugs and says,"

Like I said my man, I do what I feel like I have to do, not what others feel I have to do."

Gouken just sighs and says," Well, if you're insistent on doing things in a messy manner Doug, just don't do it halfheartedly!

"Doug laughs and says,"

Don't worry about that old man, I intend to do this all the way. "

Bacchus then nods and says," All right then, I believe the time of departure is an hour from now. I shawl see you all there. "

James then sighs and says," I wonder if I should tell Ben about this. He does want to finish what Max started. "

Doug responds with," Nah, the guy has enough on his mind and we are not even sure this is anything worth getting excited about. Just leave this to me and make sure things stay rosy. "

James chuckles and says," I'll try my best, if they are rosy at all. I must ask though Doug, why do you insist on leaping in to situations that you don't have to?" Doug puts on the newly repaired sunglasses he stole from Weaker, and smirks as he says,

" Simple, because I don't mind problems, just another part of life. Besides, with Max out of the picture, someone has to be Ben's shadow while he tries to stay so hard on the light. All right, I have food to pack and a movie to set to record, later."

With that Doug waves and goes to leave the room again and when he is gone James fixes his glassless as he says,

" Doug, I admit your nature has become quite confounding. Sometimes it seems like your acting out to be defiant, and other times its like your just taking the burden for yourself."

Gouken chuckles and says,

" If you're having trouble figuring out my pupils behavior then I'll give my two cents James. After knowing him so long I don't think it's a mystery. Doug always wanted to get things solved as soon as possible, even if it meant head rushing in to my tests, and having more thrown on him then he could handle. It's not anxiety that bothers him, he can be rather lazy. No, it's just that he does not like to drag things out, and when he can't things resolved it frustrates him."

James nods and says," Hopefully he will able to keep a cool head while trying to resolve this thing, too much is on the line for impatience to lead the charge."

Gouken just sighs and says," Well, I guess we will see just how much control Doug really has on his feelings. Arg, this is annoying, I am getting a drink! "

With that Gouken jumps out the open window behind him, and likewise we now leave the scene here, to change are views to see just how well Doug and the others new mission is!

* * *

Now, to get to the good stuff we once more fast-forward a bit in time, to just as Doug Samus and the others are about to get to the core of the mission! Yes, the three Lylat ships taking part on the mission had a smooth ride and Doug spent most of it watching more movies and occasional warm-ups. And so now the scene is right as Doug is leaving the Great Fox and sets foot on the world of Irazos, and as Doug sets foot out in to the war torn planet and only sees his fellow Enji, a few locals and the ocean in front of him before he chuckles and says,"

Ah, starting the mission with a break first thing? Sounds like a good game plan!"

Samus rolls her eyes before she puts on her helmet and says,'

This is hardly a break, this is us preparing to reach that Alfred's lair.

"Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Well, then why are we stopping?

"Bacchus chuckles as he says,

" Oh that's right, you were sleeping when I went over this part. It seems that there is a very good reason it has taken so long to find Alfred Ashford, and it's because he has lived underwater for many years now.

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Underwater, you're kidding right? What, he lived this whole time in a sub? Does not sound like a rich scum bag's style. Oh?"

He then sees the Great Fox get lower in to the ocean, before a submarine like vehicle, the Blue Marine comes out and Samus then says,"

More like a hole underwater city kid, this guy apparently was so well off that he never would have to step foot on dry land again. He named the place Rapture Rockford city.

" Doug nods and says," I see, that does sound more like someone like are targets style.

" With that everyone then sees a round brown ship move towards them before Samus then says,

" Come on, this ship was suppose to be the one bringing supplies to this place. Thankfully we brokered a deal with the captain, and should be able to sneak on in."

Doug then raises an eyebrow as he says," Sounds like a sweet deal, but, just what will happen if this guy decides something is fishy? We seem to be sitting ducks underwater, and while I can hold my breath for a while it still going to be a pain.

" Fox Mclouad then gets out of the Blue Marine's and says,"

Don't worry guys, ill tag along in stealth mode and if there is any trouble, counter with the needed responds."

Doug shrugs and says," Well, guess that settles it, time for some wild water ride."

Samus then sighs and says," Just keep quiet kid, it's going to be a tense time all ready."

Doug chuckles and says," You dealt with a lot right Samus? Well deal with this, because we need some humor for the horror show! All right, let's do this.

"With that the Enji and others enter the submarine before they at once start their mission! Doug quickly sees the vehicle dive underwater and as Doug looks out a window he sees that the water is green before he says,

" Damn, even the water is lame looking. Guess this world really was messed up hard core from the war."

Bacchus nods and says," That's, one way to put it. The sheer amount of merciless carnage unleashed by both sides on this world, along with the final full powered orbital bombardment that Xehamaru unleashed before he betrayed the Enji damaged this planet to its core. After the civil war ended the survivors got a token aid from Weil, but it still took everything the populace had to survive. The people here, have not been in the best of times to say the least. Oh?"

Doug then looks at something coming in to his range site before he then says,

" Well, at least someone has been well off. Figures."

With that everyone then sees a giant city in a metal brown reef like dome come in to their range of sight! Doug then whistles and says,"

Well, at least this information is spot on."

Bacchus nods and says,"

Indeed. All right, at last a chance to expose the true extent of the corrupt madness is at hand!"

Samus then checks the incoming area with her visor before she says,

" Well, looks like we are going to expose something. I am picking up all kinds of readings; they might be on to us."

Doug sees there ship get closer to the Rockford Rapture island city and just shrugs as he says,"

I don't know, it could just be the systems working on schedule. After all, we are on the guy's ship, maybe he is just letting us in? As there ride approaches the docking bay of the underwater city Bacchus then crosses his arms and says,"

Or he could be setting us up for a trap. Still, I suppose there is only one way to find out.

"With that the ship manages to dock correctly in to the massive dwellings of Alfred Ashford, and in a minute Doug and co are outside. Doug sees his surroundings are like a airport terminal before the blond Enji then says,"

Acting all casual with having a private base, and living it up while the rest of the planet suffers ? I don't know this guy but I can't wait to smack him hard all ready!"

Samus sighs and says," Oh this is going to be fun. All right, let's get ready for the welcoming committee." Doug then sees the other Enji Knights looking around the area.

The leader of the mission, a well built man in his thirties with brown hair and eyes wearing golden armor all over, Enji Captain Libra Dohko, a man who was part of the golden saint warriors from his own world before he joined the Enji.

The Enji behind him is a man in his twenties with spiky brown hair, a black jacket and a red shirt, and black pants. In his hands is a large metal half spear half lance with a red scarf attached to it named Sunlight Heart, and he is Kazuki Muto from a world that a group of warriors called the Alchemy Warriors to defeat a powerful monster of a man named Victor before he became a Enji.

The man to the right of Doug is a man with blue pants and a black sleeveless outfit with long blue hair in a pony tail. In his hand is the kantana "Six Illusions" Mugen and he is Yu Kanda a warrior who hunted demons called Akuma on his world and belonged to his worlds Black Order Exorcist unit before the Enji arrived, helped defeat the villain of his world called the Millennium Earl and recruited him.

The last member of the Enji squad is a women with long red hair black eyes and armor on her top and a blue skirt. She is Erza Scarlent and she belonged to a guide of magical warriors called Fairy Tail where she could use her magic to change her armor to various types and had the nickname Titaina Erza before she became a member of the Enji. As the Enji look around Samus has her arm cannon ready before she says,

" This is not good, I think they are ready to strike."

The other Enji get on guard before Bacchus scans the area and says

," I, don't detect any life forms in the vicinity, and I don't pick up any combat machine energy singles."

Doug shrugs and says," Maybe this Alfred guy runs a much lamer shift then we thought. Or hell it could just be nighttime in this crazy land. Whatever, not going to get far just want for them to make the first move. Uh, anywhere to look for a needle in this crazy haystack?"

Samus then goes to a terminal, and plugs her cannon in to it before she downloads the systems to her suit and says," Well, getting a layout was easy enough. Alfred Ashford is in the center of this place, in the capital sector. Naturally it's the most defended."

Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Then naturally it's where we are heading! All right hot shot, get ready to spill the beans!

" With that the group enter a terminal, and with more ease then they expected, make their way through the landing sector and make their way to central section of this bizarre place. And, as they step in to see a castle standing in a artificial island surrounded by water and stone bridges Samus then says,

" That looks like a good place to find Alfred, and yet still no guards."

Erza then looks around and says," Not only that, but not a single person has been seen since we got here. There is no way one man could live here himself."

Kazuki shrugs and says," Maybe the guy is so paranoid that he only lives with robots?"

Libra crosses his arms before he says,"

No, we saw on the map there was a theater district and a shopping district. If he lived by himself I fail to see why the man would need such things. People where here, at least at one point.

" Bacchus sighs and says,

" This troubles me, Alfred could be trying to use these people to recreate the Juggernaught project, and even use the people here as sacrifices. We must not waste time, let's hurry."

With that the group does move out and make it past the stone bridge to the castle entrance. Once there everyone looks around, wary of an ambush before Doug then says,"

So, should we just stroll in and knock or just forgo the knocking?

"Samus then says," Well, there is a sizable bounty on his head, alive, so we should at least try and convince him to turn himself in."

Doug nods and says," All right, let's see just how much of a loon he is. HEY!"

With that Doug shocks everyone by causally strolling on in and knocking on the large double doors so hard the castle he causes the entire area to shake as he says,

" Get out here Alfred and this will be a lot less painful!

" His comrades are shocked at him before Yu then says,"

What are you doing Fitter? "

Doug chuckles and says,"

Well, there is no point beating around the bush, let's just get this done! Come on, even if he has some friends waiting for us I welcome it over the suspense! Not like he has anything that can top us, so bring it on! Oh?"

Everyone then feels the ground shake before Bacchus then says,

" Seismic activity detected, and a large amount of it!"

Eriza then takes out a sword and says," Great Doug, your impatience just might have blown everything!"

Doug shrugs and says,"

Ah, chill out it's just a fancy gun at best I am sure it's, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone hears a monstrous roar, before the ground beneath Doug shatters, and a massive gulp worm monster instantly appears and swallows Doug up in its giant mouth before extending upward!

Kazuki then says,"

No, Doug!"

Libra then says,"

Looks like Alfred is not going to make this easy! Samus then charges up her arm cannon and says

," Maybe so, but that's just going to make this worse for him!

" With that Samus fires off a full powered Plasma blast from her energy cannon, just as Bacchus fires off a barrage of missiles from his arms! However the attacks just bounce off the worm and explode in the distance!

Bacchus then steps back as he says,"

It seems Alfred was more prepared for us then we thought, its skin seems designed to repel energy and matter!

" The other Enji then take out there weapons and have their power levels explode before Yu then says,"

Then we will just have to take a different take on this! Huh?"

The Enji are all about to charge in to attack, before they see a explosion of energy blast out of the worm's mouth, before its large body expands, and explodes! Everyone instantly sees a agitated Doug float out of what use to be the innards of the giant mutant before he wipes off various materials off his coat and says,"

Oh man, that was one nasty surprise, not to mention disgusting ! God damn this Alfred, he is going to pay for this cleaning bill."

Bacchus sighs and says," It's good to see, that you're quite hard to take down Doug. Your power level is quite impressive. "

Samus then lowers her cannon and says," Well, at the very least at least we know to expect resistance. All right, waiting time is over, let's get in. I should be able to use my morph ball form to sneak in easley enough."

Doug then has his energy light up his right hand before he clenches it and says,

" Don't bother Samus, let's just take the direct path!"

With that Doug winds up his fist and jumps up before saying,"

You sent your welcome card I ll send mine punk! Hammer of Might!

"With that Doug smashes the doors down with a powerful punch and the other Enji just look at each other before Kazuki chuckles nervously and says,"

Well, I guess we do need to move fast."

Samus nods and says,"

Yah, let's just hope Alfred is the chatting type.

" With that the group enter the private dwellings of their target, and are ready for anything. However, as they enter they are shocked that they have a welcoming committee! However, it's not the intensity of those waiting for them that shocks them, but the lack of such an emotion, because all that they see are dead people all around the area! Seeing pools of blood everywhere causes the group to cringe as Ezria then says,"

What, is going on? Did, someone else arrive?"

Samus checks the area with her visor, and then presses her fingers on a women wearing some sort of made like outfit to check her pulse before the bounty hunter sighs and says,"

I am not sure, but, it's clear that they are not trying to trick us. They are dead without a doubt, and at the very least have been so for a week. It's only the compressed nature of this area to thank for them not decomposing so fast."

Bacchus then checks the area with his scanners before he says," I am beginning to pick up some other foot prints. Seems we were not the first to find out Alfred's location!

"Doug then gets annoyed and says," Then let's book it! As much as a freak this guy is turning out to be I don't want a even sleazier slime ball taking him out before he spills his gusts! Let's go!"

With that Samus nods and says," Ill lead the way, fallow me!"

With that Samus activates her hyper boosters to move out at full speed and the other Enji move out at their best to not be left behind. As Doug moves through the mansion of the madman and sees more corpses of people that seem to be guards and servants he also sees plenty of paintings, many of a gorgeous blond women before he groans and says,"

Man, this guy seems to be the obsessive type, for all we know he just went loco and decided to kill everyone!

"Bacchus sighs as they arrive in another fancy looking door before he says,

" I hope it would not come to that, otherwise madness would truly consume are only lead in ages."

Doug then winds up his fist as he says," All right, time to repeat the wrecking crew! Huh?

" Bacchus puts out his arm as he says," Please desists in that Doug. We are not sure just want defenses Alfred has set up for his final wall. It would seem that it was not forced open, so we can't leave anything to chance."

Yu nods and says,"

Yes, I would like not to have us blown to bits, or have are target do that to himself because of the reckless impulses of a fool."

Doug just snickers and says," Man, you, Ezan, what's with the quite guys always gunning for me? Whatever, I can wait, just do it right."

With that Samus nods and says," Of course."

With that both she and Bacchus hack in to the nearby terminal, and both use their skills to emulate that the doors two keys, that seem to be the missing eyes for a nearby lion head as the statue glows and turns around, before the doors open, in a creepy manner like in the old Resident Evil games !

Libra narrows his eyes as he says,

" All right everyone, get ready for anything."

With that the others nod, and see a wide briefing room which has a bookshelf, a fireplace, some sort of large closet, and a wide table with a computer, a chair and to the shock of everyone, a man wearing a red business suit and having short combed blond hair standing up in on the table in the shadows! Everyone slowly walks forward as they see the man is motionless before Bacchus clears his throat and says,"

Sir, are you Alfred Ashford? If so, please come with us.

" Libra nods and says," Don't be afraid Ashford. You may have committed crimes but there is still a shot of you getting out of the worse possibly situation. Just, surrender and, huh? No, NO!"

As everyone gets closer, and the dome that the castle is station's artificial lighting blasts down, showing to everyone's dread, that it is indeed Alfred Ashford, and the man is apparently hanged on what seems to be some sort of cable over his small chandelier! Doug slams the wall besides him strong enough to punch a hole in it as he says,"

God damn it, looks like the guy really was a grade A weasel till the end! "

Samus just sighs and says," Well, there goes the bonus." Bacchus then looks around and says,

" I just hope at the very least we can find some data that can be useful.

" Eriza quickly checks the computer on the table after brushing aside the bloody broken snow globe that was there before she opens the terminal and gets annoyed as she says,"

The computer is a total blank, Alfred must have done it this entire bases systems. Well, looks like we were not fast enough. Alfred either went crazy just recently, or saw us coming and killed himself. His body, does not look to decomposed, so it can't be that long ago. If, only we moved faster."

Libra then gets determined as he says,"

Don't call it a failed mission just yet guys. There might still be a place that can give us a clue, or someone who survived! Until every possible area has been searched, we can't give up!

" Doug nods and says," True it's not time to throw in the towel, but it's going to be a hell of a lot harder getting this done. Oh well, at least I can have a better tour of this guys place, and maybe snag some food. Oh?"

Doug taps open the closet, only to see some sort of, large music box with a man piece, a girl piece, and a spider piece. Doug sees the man piece twirling around and around before he rolls his eyes and says,"

Man, what is it with rich people and buying useless junk? Makes them feel good to shove down stuff no one even thinks about buying to their servants throats or something? I mean seriously, who would want to listen to music from here anyway? Bah talk about, what the?"

Doug flicked the man piece out of frustration only to by chance get it unstuck, and have the entire device continue playing a lullaby! (The Ashford Lullaby from Code Veronica.) As the Guy and Girl piece unite and do some sort of mock romantic twirl Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Decent tune if I needed a lullaby, but unless it's making a sandwich I wish I had the last minute of my life back. Huh?

" All of a sudden the music box splits in two, before everyone sees it move back to reveal a hidden hallway! Doug chuckles and says,

" Now that's what I am talking about!"

Samus looks in to the hall way and sees a stair case leading upward before she says,

" Nice one Doug, this must have been made with special components to block scanners. Guess it looks like things are not grim just yet, as long as this is not a trap."

Bacchus nods and says," Only one way to find out, shall we?"

With that the other hero's nod and proceed through the hall way, and after going up they then see another wide room, lined up with gargoyle statues and yet another door. After going through this door, everyone then finds a fancy bed room! Doug moans and says,"

The guy even had to hide where he slept? Huh?"

Doug then notices that there is a carousel in the edge of the room before he says," Well, I guess maybe he did not want his servants to know how much of a freak he was. Still, expect for making this day even odder seems all of that was for a dead end. Oh?" He then sees Bacchus look hopeful as the robotic man then says," Not quite Doug! Look, Alfred has a laptop! And, if, by chance the data is not linked to the main server, there still might not be a chance!

"With that Doug sees Bacchus quickly pick up the black laptop and turning it on. After a few tense moments Bacchus for the first time shows happiness on his face as he says,"

Yes, it still is here!" Doug raises an eyebrow and says,"

So, we have something going here?" His responds is Max's former ally instantly nodding and says,

" It may be better then I hoped. Wither Alfred intended to hide his personal data or was going to erase it before his death is now irrelevant, I am picking up files with full details on the Juggernaut Project!

" The others look relived as Kazuik grins and says,

" All right, we made it in time after all! So, do we have anything that will help find what we are looking for?

"Bacchus presses a few buttons on his arm before he says,"

I can't confirm that instantly, there is a lot of data on here. It would seem thankfully that Alfred may have been trying to replicate the Juggernaught Project, and copied all of the data from the original lab. Max, at last are answers are in are reach. Here, I all ready decoded and decrypted the earliest recorded file, ill read it now.

" Doug grins and says," Haha, guess having a computer in your brain can do more than I thought. All right dude, spill the beans.

" With that Bacchus nods and says,

" It says here, that Ozwell E. Spencer, William Birkin, James Marcus**, **Alexia Ashford and Wilhelm' Mantel have all sighed on to take part in the creation of a super soldier program, one to create a being who's power would surpass any weapon. Well, I do suppose that my name or my contributions were not that note worthy really. Let's see, it says how Alfred, along with others like Weil and Xiza are all secret contributors.

A whole section is about the grand experiment of creating the ultimate warrior, one that will have the power to oppose the Enji Knights and there oppressive idealism. It also says it will use the ultimate geniuses of the brightest minds in the known universe to achieve this end and, huh? What, including the work of , Andross?

"Doug widens his eyes as he says,"

Wait, Andross, as in that crackpot ape from Venom who tried to concur the Lylat Kingdom with a whole bunch of bio weapons? "

Samus then looks at the line that mentions Andross and says," This does not add up, Andross was killed before the Juggernaught project was started! Was, he not dead after all?

" Bacchus looks intensely at the fallowing data as he says,

" No he did truly die by the Star Fox team. However it seems the scientists took all of the data on bio weapons and used that for the project. How disturbing, I was involved with the project and even I was not aware of Andross 's work being part of the core of the project.

"Doug nods and says,

" Well, looks like these guys wanted to make one hell of a monster so it looks like they took from the best of the worse. Still , it's hardly shocking news that this project was messed up to the max and it still leaves us clueless to how this mess exploded." Samus then chuckles and says,"

It's going to take time to get to the crucial information Doug; it's a tremendous amount of data after all."

Libra nods and says,"

Yes, and at least the important thing is that we will have time to carefully look over this to expose the truth at last. Well everyone, as long as we get out of here alive it would seem the mission objective has been completed. So, let's just take a look at this entire installation to see if anyone survived going down with this sick man's ship.

" Doug sighs as he says," Sounds doable, but from the looks of things it's going to take one big miracle for anyone to survive by now. "He then looks around and sees a blond wig on the room's table on a head model before he shutters and says,"

Man, I don't even want to know what he did with that. " Doug looks around and sees the carousel again and walks around to make sure no one is behind it before he chuckles darkly and says,

" Man, hiding in some underwater city, having a room full of toys? Man, spoiled rich brats are the worse, thinking they can do whatever they want and buy enough stuff so that they can live in their own bubble forever. Everyone has to deal with reality sooner or later or the reality will be that they bite the big one! Too bad all of those guys had to bite it with this loon to. Huh?"

Doug was about to step out and realized his foot was touching something odd. He looks down, and is shocked to see it's a blue book with some sort of seal! Doug raises a eyebrow as he picks it up and says,

" What the, Alfred's private diary? Are you kidding me? Man this is one serious fruit cake. Oh well, this might be good for a laugh or two on the ride home. All right, time to see who got a happy ending to this horror show."

* * *

With that Doug puts the diary in his pocket and everyone moves out to see if anyone is left in the Rapture Rockford installation. However, sadly after him and the others search for half a hour around the rest of the insane underwater base to find no survivors, only countless test subjects for a new Juggernaught Project and leftover minions of Alfred including dome headed "

Big Daddy" robots, and mutant monsters called Hunters and Banda-snatchers and even human Zombies!

After grimly realizing from the looks of it that there was no survivors the good guys decided that they must at least make the most of what they did fine, and so the scene is now the Enji Knights and the others outside the lake preparing to at once board the Great Fox and the other ships to return to Corneria and inform the others of the still unfolding discovery. Currently Doug is leaning on the edge of the ship as he sees Fox talking to Bacchus and Libra before the humanoid fox finishes taking in what he heard and looks disgusted as he says,

" Incredible, to think that even Andross in some way would be involved with this insane experiment. It does sound like him though, to cause trouble even after he was absolute destroyed. Well, at the very least it seems that we don't have to worry about it being him being behind this madness as a ghost again like how he controlled General Scales. Still, we are sure, that this Juggernaught Project never was completed?"

The native from the world of Morpheus nods and says," It's nearly a ninety nine percent chance that is the case General Mccloud. After delving in to the data files, it would seem that while there were many half complete test subjects that had savage strength, most died after a day. Likewise Alfred himself never succeeded in succeeding where the others have failed. All he managed to do is create countless abominations and try and revived his dead sister Alexia in what would seem to have been his own Code Veronica project.

" Libra sighs and says," Well, it is reassuring that we don't have to worry about some super freak out there. Still, it's a shame that we still don't know just how the project went so horribly wrong that it caused that explosion."

Bacchus nods and says,

" I am sorry, but it seems that the files don't have that event, I suppose it must have been something that was not recorded. Alfred was not aware how it exploded either, he was away at the time. I did find that he created Rapture Rockford in order to elude authorities after the civil war ended, and so he could be undisturbed in his work. However all his later files show is his dual obsessions with completing the Juggernaught Project to show the glory of his family, and reviving his sister.

Since theses where his private files I am sure it's a strong chance that if he had a breakthrough it would be posted here. Yet, I don't find anything that shows he made real progress, nor do I have anything here that leads to there being some prior attack. However, there is still more data to decipher, so we might get are breakthrough yet."

Samus nods and says,"

Don't worry, just maybe there will be a lead to the key to solving all of this. We just can't give up and be have to push are selves to be real throe with it.

"Libra nods and says,"

Indeed. Well, for now at least, the people here can find there loved ones, give them proper burials and have some sort of peace. We did all we can here, so its time to return back and report to the Masters and King Atem. Good work everyone, mission complete, so let's go home."

Samus looks indifferent and says," Great, with this only being half of what we really needed, guess its back to grasping at straws."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Ah don't be so tense Samus, with the key players being a bunch of freaks like this, no way the truth can be to hard to dig up."

As she shrugs and returns to the ship Doug then looks at Alfred's diary again and walks in himself as he says,"

After all, with a bunch of egomaniacs like theses guys no way they covered there tracks totally. Ah, what the hell, lets see the life of a snob."

With that Doug skims over the diary as the Lylat forces once more take off and leave Irazos. As Doug reads at random, and then notices that Alfred wrote a whole chapter to how lovely and wondrous his sister Alexia was Doug gags when he sees a part about Alfred getting furious at another man talking smoothly to her before he says,"

Oh man, I know I had a few cousins where I wish the blood was not so thick, but this is freaking gross! Nothing more creeper then a man who wants to marry his sister. Of course the only thing lamer is acting like he had a chance with her anyway. After all anyone who thinks he is better then everyone just because his daddy bought him praise is asking for being hated." As Doug reads on and sees Alfred ranting on about hating the common trash he rolls his eyes and says,

" I mean seriously, freaks like this guy and Weil who can't even think of themselves as anything less then perfect show that people should have humbled them long ago but got lazy. Oh man, now what?

(This is now Alfred's writing. )

_Friday the thirteenth,_ _I am starting to wonder just how devout the people here are to there task. I mean, I know Alexia is indifferent to who coexists in her world as long as she can presume her experiments, but, even she must realize that there is a prestige to her work, and this entire installation! Why else is everyone's entire existence here suppose to be classified, and that only those who were truly dedicated to the success of this project could be allowed to even know it existed? Bah, I suppose it's because someone lied about the strength of their will. Seriously, both that William Winnicot and his son Kevin, both are to, tainted to be here. Even if the genius of there family goes back for generations, those who are afraid to create true works of genius here should not be allowed!_

_ But, I suppose that William hid his true colors before. But, he was a fool to think that the others would not notice, I of course noticed. After all, he must truly be a fool to think that he would not be in trouble for brining some random family to the lab! I mean, who brings some mere janitor and his family to a top secret project just because he saved his life? Favors and duty are nothing before a masterpiece that must not be disturbed! And the worst part, is that I think it's all that gutless worm Kevin's fault for letting common trash in here. Kevin tells me that that man Clyde's son, was his own friend and when he went to school there he stood up for him. And that he wanted to see this place so Kevin insisted they bring the whole lot along. Oh please, the truly strong know that they don't need the expectance or the protection of the weak filth! But it seems Kevin was oh so lonely, that he let this thug control him. _

_Bah, Alexia is all I need, the rest can laugh there heads off of stupidly for all I care! And especially that slimy, disgusting monkey! How dare he, how dare he talks with Alexia as if he is worthy of doing so! Kevin must truly be beyond desperate for someone his age to be chummy with if he will even allow that scum to act that way and get away with it! But, oh, the most furious thing of all, is how when I yelled at the fool of his arrogance, he dared to call me the idiot! He really thinks what he says, that he is greater then me just because his muscles might be a bit more fit then my own? Bah, when the Juggernaught Project is completed at last, a thousand, a million fools like him will be nothing but ants! And yet, even as I said that, he laughs, mocks me and says that only someone like him could use that power properly? Such know nothing scum, can never be forgiven! Yes, nothing is worse then bums who think themselves as kings. _

_And, I can't wait for that mere ape to have reality soon crash and burn upon him! Yes, soon that, drat's, his name was, yes! Soon, that rat will see where he truly belongs and then he will pay! _

_Yes, I won't forgiven that scum, I won't forgive, that Brad Fowltror! "_

With that Doug's mouth drops to the floor as he is so shocked that he drops the diary! Doug slowly raises his hands, and smacks himself in the face to make sure he is still awake and alive. He then looks out the window, and sees the ship is just out of Irazos's atmosphere before he picks up the diary, and looks at the page hard before he sees that as far as he can tell, Brad's name is indeed on there before he says,"

Wait, wait! Lacus always said, that Brad never went any where as a kid right? That, his parents killed each other or something?

Wait, but, that would mean. HOLY SH, WHOA!

" Before Doug can finish his curse something rocks the ship so hard he goes flying head first to the wall! After Doug rubs his head and sees that the alarm is going out he curses again and says,"

Oh come on! Don't tell me that some deity is playing some major trolling on me, because this is not the time! Whatever, better find out what's going on."

Doug then quickly puts the diary away as he says," Because if this is real, then there is no way I am going down now! "

With that Doug darts off so fast to the command deck that it only takes him ten seconds to reach it before he sees everyone else is there all ready and says,"

All right, what idiot is dumb enough to try and mess with us now? Huh?"

Doug then sees outside the ship some sort of bubble of red and black energy seems to be boiling up before Samus then says,"

That kind of idiot Doug."

Fox's friend Sillpy is pressing buttons on the near by terminal as he says,

" I don't understand, this has never happened before! We were just about to enter Hyper space and return home, before a surge of energy popped up out of no where, and seems to have caught us in something!

" Fox then says,"

This is bad, could be some unstable wormhole so lets get out of here and try another path!"

His frog pal wipes some sweat off him as he says,"

No can do Fox, this energy seems to be drawing us in, like a magnet of sorts!"

Libra clutches his fist as he says,"

What is this, some sort of trap? Huh, now what?" He and everyone else gets there answer as the mass of energy outside in space begins to form in space, and break off in to three lesser fragments before a mad voice booms out and says,

" No one, no one that seeks the truth can survive! All, ALL will perish!"

Soon Fox widens his eyes as he says,

" No, that voice, I would never forget that voice! Its, impossible!"

Everyone then sees the three fragments of energy stabilize, before two of them form giant golden hands, and the last largest one forms what seems to be a giant monkey head with white fur! As Doug looks annoyed at this he then says," Who the hell is that?"

Fox steps back as he says,"

You really don't know Fox? That's _Andross_, the man who killed my father, and tried to concur the core Lylat system twice!

"Doug responds with," What the hell? I thought he was dead! "

Slippy nods and says," He was, but he did come back from death before thanks to hijacking the power of the Krazoa sprits. Still, its been so long that we did not think he could come back by now. Could, the Zannacross Empire have revive him? I don't know why, they had plenty of other murderous jerks to bring back!"

Andross just laughs madly as he says,"

Die, all who seek the truth will die!" Andross then has his eyes glow red, before the entire region of space between him and the Lylat fleet glows red and Fox is confused as he says,"

Why, does he keep saying that? I thought he was after me, but, it seems he is not even aware it's me!

"Bacchus then presses something, and looks shocked as he says,

" No, impossible! I am picking up the frequency, the level of the code Andross would be using to let us hear his voice through space, and bits of it, are the same as from Alfred's files!"

Samus then says," What, so you mean that, he is after us because we found Alfred's data?

"Fox then says,

" What, you're telling me Andross is some ghost that is guarding the truth to the Juggernaught Project? That, does not make any sense at all! "

All of a sudden Andross laughs madly again as he points his index finger at the Great Fox, and it glows with purple energy before Doug then says,"

This may be as clear as mud but what is clear if we don't do something we are in trouble!"

With that everyone then sees Andross fire a blast of energy and the Lylat ships are barley able to dodge as the Great Fox gets part of its right wing blown off!

Andross just laughs again and repeats his line before taking a deep breath, and inhaling near by asteroids before Doug then says,

" Damn it, nothing I hate more then being powerless! If I could just get at him I would waste that freak! Don't we have any spare space suits or something?

"Libra closes his eyes and says,

" None that would be able to sustain the amount of pressure from are power levels. I am afraid we must leave this to the ships."

Slippy chuckles and says,

" Hold the phone guys, there might be a way for you guys to get out there! This weird energy dome that Andross unleashed may be trapping us, but it also has charged up this entire sector with energy! Using that new feature to give emergency support to damaged ships who's life support systems get shot, we can use the fleet to create a dome of atmosphere around the area! Just be fast!

"Doug pounds his hands together as he says,"

Trust me I will. I am in no mood for any stinking ape to blow it all up!

"Fox nods and says,"

All right, link up with the ships and start the systems now! Get going guys, ill join you with Falco and the others in my Arwing as soon as everything is clear. Good luck."

Bacchus nods and says," We come to close to be stopped now, lets do are best everyone

. "With that everyone quickly moves to the docking bay of the Great Fox, and to Doug's relief everyone then sees a bridge of light coming out of it and leading right to Andross! Samus chuckles as she arms her cannon and says,

" Good thing they worked out this new trick, I always do my job better close up. "

Libra nods as he then says," The fleet is in a fragile position by doing this. We have to end this as quickly as possible!

"Yu nods as he takes out his blade and have it glow with energy before he says,"

Don't fret captain, this madman will pay for getting in are way."

Kazuki thrusts his lance like weapon in to the air as it glows with light and he says,

" That's right, we won't be losing here!"

Eriza then charges out of the ship and says," What are you all waiting for, lets go! " With that the five Enji and there two powerful comrades run out, and soon run in to there large evil obstacle Andross is trying to directly smash the Lylat ships with his fists as he keeps laughing in deliriously psychotic fashion as he says,

" Yes, all who seek the truth, will find the answer in death!" Doug gets annoyed at this and says," Let me show you what my answer to you is Andross, Sphere of Might!"

With that Doug quickly gathers energy and throws a powerful yellow sphere right in to Andross 's mouth, just as he closes it causing steam to blow out of his ears! However, to everyone's shock all this does is annoy Andross! Doug just shrugs and says,

" Guess the ape was not a major threat to the Lylat System for nothing.

"Andross then looks at the hero's before him as he says,"

Strange, beings of your power, should not be able to stand before me. But, it matters not. For no matter how strong you are, you can not escape fate! "

With that he tries to clap his giant hands together with the aims of smashing his opponents in to pancakes only for the group to just manage to escape! As Doug lands back on the, transparent ground of energy he sees Andross snarl before Bacchus then says,"

The power readings from him are intense, this will not be easy."

Samus charges up her beam cannon before she says,"

No one said it would, but never the less I don't feel very much like dying!"

With that Samus uses her grappling beam on Andross 's right hand and flings her self up before blasting a super missile right at Andross 's eye! However the mad ape bats it away with his other hand before he says,"

I told you, your powers can't save you! Time you get crushed for your insolence!

"With that Andross prepares to smash Samus with his right fist, only for Kazuki to appear in his path before he says,

" Not on my watch! Sunlight Crasher!

" with that the Enji has his lance explode with power before he collides with his foe's fist, and unleashes enough power to repel the former ruler from Venom's attack and damage the fist! Andross just shakes his hand and says,"

Insolent brat, resistance will just make the end even more painful! None of you will leave here alive!"

With that Andross exhales and releases a storm of asteroids that he previously sucked in at the Enji! However Eriza then charges at them as her armor changes shape to a larger fancier one with metal wings and another sword before she says,

" Don't think that mere rocks are enough for us! Tenrin Circle Sword!

"With that Eriza has her energy explode before she waves her blades quickly, before she unleashes a storm of energy blades from the two swords that intercept the asteroids and destroy every one of them, and even have a few left over to blast at Andross's face! This infuriates the villain as he says

," Damn you pests! You're just making me angry!"

He then points his right hand at the red haired Enji that injured him before energy forms in his index finger and he says,"

This won't stand! Ill turn you in to, RAH!"

All of a sudden he feels a burst of pain in his finger before he sees Yu in front of the hand with his kantana drawn and glowing before he says,

" Your right Andross, interfering with are mission will not stand at the slightest! Third Illusion Style, Forbidden Slash!"

With this the Enji has his blade glow before he unleashes a powerful blast to slice right at Andross's right hand, and slice it in two! Andross 's floating head snarls as he says,

" No, I can not, tolerate this! Your defiance, ill chew it right in to pieces!

"With that Andross shocks Yu by charging right at him faster then expected, and tries to eat him! However Libra then flash steps in front of his fellow warrior of light and has his energy explode before he says,

" You may not be able to tolerate are power Andross, but you have no choice! For we will bring the truth to this nightmare and bring justice at last! Lushun One Hundred Golden Dragons!

"With that the Enji Captain clutches both of his hands, before he releases a dozen golden dragons of pure energy from his like wise golden armor, and barrage the un expecting Andross, consuming him in a barrage of explosions! As everyone hears there major road block scream in hopefully agony Doug grins and says,"

Oh yea, get with the times Doctor Zaius! You may have been a real pain years back but now just being a giant pair of hands is no sweat! Wait, is he riding a kind of mech or is that is real body up there? Whatever, looks like he just got deep, huh? Damn it, jumped the gun again.

" Everyone then sees the smoke from the explosion and sees Andros is still indeed alive, however his right eye and face look like a robotic skull! As Andross roars again in pain Doug then says,"

Wait, Andross was a robot this whole time?

" Bacchus responds with,

" No, and that means this is not the real Andross! This must have been one of his machines, imprinted with his personality and even a trace of his soul! Someone must have found it the depths of Venom or one of his other labs! But, who would do such a thing?

"Doug curses as he forms ideas in his mind and says," I might know a few, but for now lets just clean up this trash! "

Andross , or at least the robotic bio-weapon under the illusion that its Andross has its eyes glow redder before it snarls and says,"

No, no one can leave, no one will escape! "

With that Andross yells even louder before, as he opens his mouth all the way, and his robotic hinges drop so that his mouth widens even larger! Doug covers his ears from the noise his foe is emitting before he says,"

Give it up Andross, you can yell all you want, but pouting louder and louder won't do you any good! Huh, whoa!"

Doug sees that Andross is not just yelling but trying to suck in his opponents and the Lylat ships with one massive gulp! As Doug feels him sucked in instantly he then says,"

Damn it, this pull is worse then when I was at the beach!

"Bacchus nods and says," He seems to be unleashing a powerful gravitational force to suck us all in and finish this!

" Doug groans and says," I can see that, but how do we stop us from being monkey chow?"

Samus aims her cannon at Andross 's mouth as she says,"

What do you think? Blow him up fast! Ah"

Andross just laughs as the force he is unleashing is so much that the Enji and the others can barley resist, let along get a attack off before he then says,

" Its to late, it's the end of the line for you interlopers! Now, pay the price for, GUH!"

All of a sudden a pair of red orbs head in to his mouth, and cause powerful explosions that damage Andross's mouth and blast chucks of him away! Everyone then sees who did that as they see two Arwings fly past the heroes, and they are none other then Fox and Falco! Falco snickers as he sees Andross scream in pain before he says,

" Man, after all of this time you think a monkey as smart as him would learn new tricks! But time to show this ghost it's not going to get its way with just a few upgrades! "

Fox sighs as he says,

" This is serious Falco! We have to end this now before the situation gets any more chaotic! "

Andross then spots Fox fly by in his machine, before his eyes widen, and sparks break out of the mechanical brain on his head before he says," You, your, Fox, Mccloud! Fox, STAR FOX!

" With that Falco sighs and says,"

Great, now he remembers us!

"Andross just clutches his remaining fist before he says,"

Fox, I won't fail, till I kill you Fox! You won't leave with the truth, you will not leave here alive, you won't leave here at, GUH!

" With this he is smashed in the head by a angry Doug who shows he had refused to listen any longer and in a burst of speed smash Andross 's head in with his powered up fist! Doug's skin is bright red and he is at full power as he says,

" The hell with this! We are leaving and wither you're an angry ghost machine or a zombie tool you can't stop us!"

Andross glares at Doug and says,"

You can't change fate stupid man! "

He instantly tries to smash Doug with his fist before Doug gets annoyed, and has his power explode and his muscles bulge before he then says,"

Like hell I can't Andross! Ill show you just what I can do with my willpower and strength!

Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With that Doug smashes in to the incoming fist so hard that he shatters the entire massive object in to dust with the blow! As Andross roars in pain Bacchus then has his chest glow before he then says,"

Now everyone, while he is weaken attack to finish this now! Aim for the brain, Termination!"

With that the android fires a massive red energy beam from his chest, just as Samus unleashes her hyper beam, Fox and Falco fire a barrage of hyper lasers, and the other Enji unleashes there most powerful projectile attacks as well! This barrage of power is to much for Andross, and as his body is consumed with energy he then says,"

RAH! Damn, you all! No, I , can' be denied! Fox, you can't, stop, the ultimate power! You, all of you will see how, futile it, GUHHH!"

With that Andross's entire body is disintegrated in a massive explosion before Samus sighs and says,

" Well, that's the end of that."

Fox sighs as he maneuvers the Arwing to return to the Great Fox before he sighs and says,"

Well, that's one nightmare that I was hoping not to revisit."

Meanwhile Bacchus just wipes off some space dust and says,"

Well then, I suppose the fact that such a, unexpected trap seems to have been left for us shows that the information we have is crucial indeed. "

Doug, knowing far more then his comrades just nods and says,"

Got that right, guess this is the jackpot all right.

" The other Enji then walk up to them before Eriza then says, "

Well, after this we must make sure we return safely. I would say it would be a good idea to return to Corneria on a different path, just in case. Oh?"

Everyone then sees the area beginning to return to normal space in appearance before Yu sighs and says,"

Well, it might be a good idea to return back to the ship before we run out of air and die or nothing will get done."

Libra chuckles nervously and says,

" Good idea Yu. All right everyone, hopefully the mission is now truly completed, but for now lest return on the double!"

With that everyone heads back for the Great Fox and once they are in the hanger bay door closes and the ship once more blasts in to hyper space. As everyone returns to the command deck Kazuki sees Doug looking agitated as he says,"

Something the matter Doug?"

The blond Enji looks up and chuckles darkly before he then says,

" Its nothing man, just this day is full of things that make me want to punch someone."

His fellow Enji laughs as he says," Ah, same here man. But, that's what we are here for right? To make sure that this kind of stuff never gets repeated! Still, to think this is all thanks to that nut Andross? Well, guess only someone as messed up as him could be behind something as cruel as a project that would cause a civil war! All right, I am going to get a snack, later Doug!

" With that Doug waves before he sees the more positive Enji leave before making sure no one is looking at him and taking Alfred's diary out again, and looking at the page from before after looking at it, and still seeing Brad's name before he gets annoyed and says,"

To bad the real possible mastermind behind this could not be what anyone expects, since its so freaking up surd even I can't take it seriously! But, still, I seen in the last few months when you don't take the unexpected seriously, you get owned before you can blink. God damn it, Brad Fowltror, what the hell are you really?

I better play this right from all sides, because once things go down, there is no going back and one screw up will send more then a few heads rolling! Seriously, I hate how answers just get more questions! But, if its to get a real end to all of this unneeded drama then its worth the cost. Well, for now I think ill keep this to myself so far. No doubt Ben will instantly go to assassin mode if he reads this, and I doubt the Enji Masters will be able to deal this right, they just don't get Brad. Hell, even I don't really get him. Though the was just a thuggish simpleton at first, but no matter how much Ben Ezan and the others would hate to admit it, the man knows how to play the filed. And, if this guy really is as good at playing a strong poker face, then it's going to take a even better hand to take him down with the least amount of damage! Well, better think this one through, hard."

* * *

With that Doug goes back to his room on the ship to go do that thinking, and we now leave him, and once more move things along a few days to just as the Enji return! The scene is now the docking bay of Hallowed Bastion just as the group are stepping foot on the holy castle. As Doug lands he sees James, Ansem and Grand Master Myers are waiting for them and he just chuckles as he says,"

Guess everyone wants to hear the big news. "With that Master Myers at once goes up and says,"

Welcome back everyone, I am glad you are all back safely, especially after all of the disturbing news I heard." Libra nods and says,"

Oh, we got more then a few surprises waiting for us Grand Master, lucky we were able to overcome them. Now at least, some more light could be shined on this whole nightmare.

" Ansem nods and says," I thank you all for your hard work. I admit, I never would have expected that among everything the Juggernaught Project would have links to Andross. But, what I want to know out of everything is, do we know what truly caused the lab to explode yet?

" Bacchus sighs and says,

" I apologize everyone, but we don't yet have an answer. The lab's reports don't go to that day, Alfred himself did not know the cause, and no other file seems to indicate there was an intent for some sort of big development that could have caused it. There are still a few cryptic files, so we still might have something."

Myers nods and says,

" Like I say often, as long as a ray of hope exists, there is still something worth presuming. Regardless of what is left to be found, you all did a splendid job.

" Doug grins and says," Well, I only intend to do my job the best way so glad I did it right. So, what's going on here?"

James responds with," Oh not much, Ben Ezan and everyone are just getting ready for the Enji Budokai. Thankfully while the Zannacross empires attacks have not ceased, they have been manageable so everyone can keep them at bay. Although we have, huh?

" Doug just interrupt him with a chuckle and says,"

Good to hear it. Now then, sorry to jet, but I need to use the can and check up on a few things so is it all right if I give a full report later Grand Master?

"Myers sighs and says," I suppose there is no reason not to. Go ahead Doug

." With that Doug nods and says," Thanks, see yah later guys."

With that Doug moves out of the area quickly and James sees his teammate leave before he then raises a eyebrow and says,"

That's odd, having to go to the bathroom is not usually something that would stress Doug, even in the most long term case. "

Myers nods as he says," I must admit something seemed off about Doug James. And, it's not like is usual change of behavior to a more bitter tone, it felt, tense, tenser then I ever felt from him. Did, anything happen to Doug during the mission anyone?"

Samus shrugs and says,"

Not much, he was disgusted at how crazy a home Alfred had, and was shocked to see Andross 's hand in the project but we all are so I doubt that was it."

Eriza then crosses her arms and says,"

However, I do recall after we defeated Andross Doug seemed more withdrawn, he did not even attempt to snap back at are statements like before. I may not know Doug very well, but even I could sense something was off."

Myers chuckles and says,

" If you could tell Miss Scarlet, then something must indeed be amidst in his mind. It could just be the inner conflict he has been going through the past few months, or it could be something that we should know. However, for now at the least, it would seem Doug must confront his issues before we can. For now though, if some of you could come with me to the Lylat Castle, I would be grateful for it since King Atem and head of intelligence Daniel Carrington along with Nick Fury would very much like to see this data in person to resolve many issues with the members of the Lylat Senate.

"Bacchus nods and says," It will be my honor Grand Master."

With that the robotic man takes off and as the other Enji leave James then goes to Samus and says,"

So Samus, on to your next job?" The bounty hunter chuckles and says,

" Not just yet James. I am going to stick around to see how this Enji Budokai goes down. I am not usually a fan of sport events, and I am not entering it myself since I can get more reliable pay. However, something tells me I don't want to miss this event. Oh?" She sees a flash of light coming from a nearby mountain and James just chuckles and says,"

I think it's safe to say your hunch is going to be current Samus. For at the very least, I don't think I have to predict the future to say that several lives just might be decided by the outcome of this tournament. I just hope, that whatever comes out of the Enji Budokai, Ben and Doug are able to come out of it with their lives, and there friendships intact. Doug, I don't know what's going on, but you better know what you're doing if you intend to do it on your own.

"With that James goes off to meet Master Gerard to go over something of minor importance.

* * *

However, for now we leave James to see just what Doug is up to and if it's of minor or major importance! And with that the scene now changes to the great lake next to the Enji base where Doug has just reached the edge of the land. Looking around he just sighs and taps a pebble with his foot across the entire area of the water before he then says

," Hey, Gouken! If your still here show yourself! Don't fool me, I know you like having a lakeside drink at dinner time!"

With that Doug's hunch about his master his correct, as he instantly hears a chuckle before he then says,

" So, you do remember the way of your former master any idiot?

" With that Doug does not even flinch as Gouken lands out of a nearby tree and lands on one foot with a bottle of his favorite whine in one hand and his dinner, a large hot dog in the other before he looks annoyed and says," What, come begging to learn what you foolishly passed up?

"Doug chuckles nervously as he says,"

Well, kind of. In fact, if your still ready to go for that final phase of my skills thing I am all for it."

This shocks Gouken he nearly gets off balance and just about falls over before he looks at Doug and says,"

What, really? Your, just admitting you screwed up? That's, never happened, ever. "

Doug shrugs and says," I am man enough to know when I have to face the facts. And the facts are that I need that last part of your training to get what I need to get done."

"Gouken then eyes Doug and then says,"

All right, no more jokes Doug, what the hell is going on with you? I hear your best friend punched you out cold because you made him angry enough, and you're being difficult with everyone! What makes you think you know better then everyone all of a sudden? My teachings are great without a doubt, but not enough to make one more enlightened then his peers!

"Doug moans and clutches his fist as he then says,

" Why can't anyone get it! It's not that I all of a sudden think I am better then everyone damn it! I know I am nothing special Gouken! I don't see my self as the guy who knows all about everything or the guy who will change social order! It's just that I just seen very clearly by now how things really work, and that so many of the Enji like Ben can't get it, and are just going to screw up because they are making choices based on their wishes and not on the facts!

Reality may not be pretty, and it may not be what most people want but the sad fact is that reality is the only world most of us can live in and not getting that through their heads is just going to make things worse not better! But since no one can expect that, then they are just asking for more pain damn it! "

Gouken rubs his chin as he then says,"

What you say is true Doug. But, you can't just force your opinion down others and expect it to be expected, surely you realize that it takes time for people to expect others views especially when it goes against what they believe in, I taught you that much for sure ! Oh?"

He then sees Doug clutch his fist so hard that blood comes out before he then says,"

I know that Gouken, but there is no time for people to "adjust"! If people can't get real fast, then it's going to be one real mess!

"Gouken then narrows his eyes and says," Doug, just what is it that is bothering you? The fact that you're at such unease shows just how sever the situation must be. Tell me, what is this situation? Is it the agents of the Zannacross Empire?"

Doug looks conflicted as he says," Sorry old man, but I can't tell you. Its, a inside job to say the least."

Gouken responds with,"

Bah, so it's a traitor? Please Doug, how little faith do you have in your comrades? If your word is true, and you have the evidence to back up your words then you have nothing to hide! Do you really have so little trust in me or anyone? Oh?

" He then sees Doug looking serious as he says,

" It's not about trust, it's about who may or may not be watching Gouken! All I can tell you, is that this thing is as delicate as a glass jar on a wire! IF just one thing goes wrong, things can blow up so badly that everything can go to pieces. I, I have to do this my way, even if it's just me thinking so I know I have to do this like it for now, so would you please just trust me on this Gouken?"

Gouken stares intently at Doug, and his former student stares back before he sees the seriousness in Doug's eyes and just closes his eyes and says,"

Well, I do trust you Doug, and you did say please. So, I'll take your word on two conditions. One,

you promise me your not just making something up and two, you finish the training and fight with passion with every intention in the Enji Budokai to win regardless of who is your opponent! Doug, your will and your talent are bout remarkable, its why I made you my freaking student in the first place !But, your true power is held back because of your own mindset! You have to stop doing, and caring about things in slothful manner Doug! If you truly want to succeed in anything, you have no choice but to risk failing, and pour all of your heart and soul in to your devotion! So Doug, are you going to put everything in to what you have to do or not?

" Doug chuckles and says," All right Gouken, you got a deal!

"Gouken pats Doug on the back and says,

" Now that's the man who use to be my best student! All right, there is not much time before the Enji Budokai so we will have to commence with the final phase of your training at once. You, not doing anything major before the Enji Budokai right? "

Doug shrugs and says," Not, really, why?"

Gouken laughs loudly as he says ,"

Because you're going to need nearly all of that time to get this done. My best estimate, is that it will take around twenty five hours to complete the ritual."

Doug chuckles and says,

" Wait, are you serious? Twenty Five hours, straight? Your, kidding right?"

Gouken responds with,

" No, I am absolutely serious Doug. The ultimate Shotokan ritual of the latent capacities takes time to pull off. All the while the body must be completely still and the mind must be absolutely calm! This is likely going to be your hardest task ever Doug, for you must be nearly utterly still for more than two days. Can you handle it?"

Doug sighs and says,"

That's it? Please, I am a expert at keeping stuff out of my mind when I have to and I went without sleep for days and still fought in missions!"

Gouken nods and says,"

All right, just remember that this is not a joke. All right, if you want to get anything out of your system like use the bathroom or something then might as well do it now.

" Doug sighs and says,

" Well, I am a little jittery, mine if I get out some steam?"

Gouken shrugs and says,

" As long as it's not on me then sure."

With that Doug takes a deep breath before he clutches his fist and jumps up high in the air before his energy explodes and he says,

" Damn it!" With that he dives right in to the center of the lake, and blasts right to the bottom to hit the bottom of the lake so hard that all of the water is blasted up! As the water falls down and Doug slowly walks up he just looks at Gouken and wipes his hair back before chuckling and says,"

Thanks, I needed to cool off before we did this.

"Gouken then sees the water falling back in to the crater Doug made with his fist and smirks before he says,

" Doug, your strength has truly grown tremendously since you left to join the Enji, and it's even gotten greater then when you last left me! All you truly need, is to calm your mind, and let your feelings be felt by your fists! Then, you might truly be able to understand the feelings of your comrades, and even your enemies! "

Doug shrugs and says," I don't know man, it's going to be a pain if everyone is so stubborn."

Gouken chuckles and says,"

Why do you think people would just discard their dreams and hopes so easley Doug?"

Doug's sighs and responds with," Because even if it's important to them, if it's just going to ruin their life trying to make it come true, then it's pointless, dead freaking weight! Me, I gave up on a lot of dreams, like my family ever getting back together, or Maria coming around, because I rather be happy in the present then waste time thinking about the past or whishing about the future. Because in the end, what is real, is all that you got!"

Gouken chuckles and says,"

Wise words Doug, and you're not wrong to say them. However, you must understand, some need dreams to believe in more than others, to make their present tolerable. And even if you think their dreams will forever remain a fantasy, it does not mean it is to be so Doug! Remember, those with a will of fire can make the impossible possible! Now enough, think about what I say as you go through the training, because if you want to be ready by the Enji Budokai we must start now! Now first, sit down, er, right about there." Gouken points to a large rock to the right and Doug does as told before he sits cross legged on it and says,"

Ok, now what, huh?"

Gouken then has his muscles bulge before his own energy aura blast out before he then says,"

This is your last chance to back out, are you ready Doug Fitter!

" Doug nods and says," I was born ready, let's do this!"

With that Gouken then yells out loud before he then charges at Doug and says,

" All right, then let's begin! Take, THIS!"

With that Gouken charges right at Doug, and is right at Doug's face before he then is about to attack Doug, till he stops at the last second, and then goes to do some sort of Congo dance, and dances around! Doug takes all of his might to resist laughing as he then says," Old man, you gone senile have you? Don't waste my time with your, guh!

" Gouken then smashes Doug on the head and says,"

Silence! Now I have to start over! It may look freakish but this is the ritual! No matter what, you WILL stand here and you WILL like it! And trust me Doug, when it's over you will love it!Are you in this to win or not Doug?

"Doug sighs and says," And here I thought you went crazy before I left last time Gouken. All right, you better not be making a video on this. I may not know if I can win for sure, but I sure as well will do what I need to do no matter what is in my way. Lets go ."

Gouken then clears his throat and says," All right, take two!"

With that Gouken resumes his dance before Doug just struggles to stay still and says to himself,"

Oh man, if Gouken is just playing me then he might have managed to out troll me as well. But, I guess I don't have a choice. It's time to show what I got to everyone! Ben, I know how badly you want your dream to come true about Lacus man, but, if you're going to let your feelings blind you to the truth, you're in for a world of hurt. Even if you were strong enough to defeat Kira Sephiroth and Genesis all at once, Brad's still going to be one royal pain to take down. And that's because, he knows how to play you and hurt you where it hurts the most. Thankfully, he still thinks I play his game. You wish Brad, we may have things in common but no matter what I don't ditch my friends for anything!

Hah, and if I can pull this off, soon your face is going to be like those punks I had to pretend to be best friends with. Haha, I may have agreed to let them in, but it does not mean I did not have to tell the local law lovers I heard something was going down to! Oh man, if only I could see their faces. Oh well, time to stomach this so I can show everyone just how serious I can really be! Gouken is right, I have no choice but to throw everything I have in to getting this done right. Because, I found something I really am passionate about with all my heart, and that's making sure my friends and the good times survive! And I don't care what I have to do or who's bad side I get on, I will get it done!

"With that Doug then goes to think about his plans as he tries not to let Gouken 's strange test get to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, we now leave him, to see just what he did do to the people he promised Brad he would let in! And for this we now change the scene to the outskirts of Neo Arcadia near the Under Sector, to see the shuttle with Brad's boy's just finishing landing! The thugs instantly get out of the shuttle and the leader of the group , a bald man with a bulls eye on his head, called Bullseye laughs loudly as he says,"

Oh yah boys, we are in! Time to rack up the cash!

" His larger teammate, a muscular man with blonde haired in the shape of a Mohawk named Birdie chuckles and says,"

I can't believe we passed through the barrier without even a check point, I thought we would have to get a little rough on them to get in but it's even easier than I thought!"

Bullseye nods and says," That's because even if the security has been beefed up, it does not mean they don't got people who can't be bought. Everyone has a price, and the Killer Ace told us that he bribed a Enji to let us past!

"Birdie laughs and says,

" Hah, even the Enji Knights can't outwit are boss! HE is the man! All right, and now it's time to party! Huh?"

All of a sudden a light shines down on their ship before a stern male voice then says,

" Sorry boys, this zone is not registered for a party!"

Everyone then looks freaked out as the leader of the thugs then says,"

What the hell, who is that? NO!

HE and the others then see a bunch of Lylat soldiers aiming their guns at them all, and in front of them is a large one with a bit of yellow hair, wearing a yellow mustache, and brass knuckles on his hands!

Birdie then says,"

No way, we got spotted? Impossible! Who is this joker? "

The tall Lylat officer then says,

" Know your manners scoundrel! I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm soldier of the Lylat Army! And in the name of the Armstrong family your all under arrest for illegal trafficking of numerous materializes!"

Bullseye," No, was this all a set up? Why, would Killer Ace set us up like this?"

Armstrong then says," I don't know your leaders intentions, but they were clearly folly if you thought you would get out of this!"

With this Birdie takes out a hooked chain and throws it around as he says,"

Screw you copper! I am not afraid at taking you guys down! Your nothing to me!"

Armstrong then clutches his fist as he says," I am afraid I can't afford to humor you. All of you are under arrest and ill end this before any one has to die senselessly!"

With this Armstrong punches the ground, and all of a sudden the metal ground beneath all of the thugs glow before Birdie looks down and says," What the hell is, GUH!"

Metal fists have instantly blasted up thanks to the unique magic Armstrong posses and hits everyone of the gang members so hard they are knocked unconscious before they hit the ground! Armstrong's subnorates private Broth laughs and says,"

Great work colonel, you solved this crises instantly!

"Armstrong just folds his arms and says," Just doing my job. Now, detain theses criminals and search there transport to make sure we detain all that they carried.

"As the soldiers salute and do as he says Armstrong sighs and says,"

That's the fifth group of thugs today, and we only catches them in time thanks to a unanimous tip. The underworld is exploding in their movements, even though the reports are that most of the major crime lords died in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet. This, is not a good sigh, I just hope we are able to find out what is truly going on before it's too late. Well, I have trust that the Enji Knights will be to rise to the occasion, they have done so time and again, and now is no different."

* * *

With that Armstrong goes to round up and send the rest of the thugs to jail. However now we leave this scene, to see just how the Enji are preparing, and to be more precise, we now turn to Ben's rival Ezan! The super elite warrior has been going through as severe as training as Ben has been going through and to see how so we now turn to his whereabouts, which seems to be in the Enji Castles hologram training room in a setting custom designed by Ezan himself! We see Ezan is now standing on a tall black building amidst a rainstorm, with a black blindfold covering his eyes! The area is in fact a replica of where Riku and Roxas fought at the end of Kingdom Hearts days, and Ezan is merely taking out his Nu Epyon blade before leaping down the skyscraper! Instantly a barrage of energy blasts shoot out at him, but even while being blindfolded Ezan counters every attack with ease!

Ezan at once lands on the ground, and continues to block the incoming slashes of ninja like warriors that come to strike at him before then slashing all of the incoming foes without missing a beat! A shadowy demonic monster that looks like the demon Blackheart from the Marvel Comics, or at least how he looked like in the VS games then rises out of the ground behind him, and fires a blast of energy from its hands, only for Ezan to sigh and casually bat his red kantana around to absorb the blast before he says,

" To slow, this is far too slow to prepare me accurately! Oh well, Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With that Ezan at once fires a powerful purple energy blast to destroy the demon before he then sighs and says

," Oh, and what are you doing slipping in unannounced?" All of a sudden he hears none other than Ansem chuckle before he then says,"

My, and to think during all the commotion I could observe in secret. Your senses are truly that of a master if you could feel my presence when I was hiding it, and your eyes were blind. Still, I am curious, did you always train blindfolded? "

With that Ansem walks out of the hologram of the building behind Ezan before the sliver haired warrior smirks and says,"

No, it's a idea that popped in to my head, that is all. "

Ansem chuckles and says," I see. I realize the uses of honing your other senses, but I still fall to see the need for it."

Ezan sighs as he takes it off and says," It's so my eyes could not lie, and my sight would be set on my ultimate goal. "

Ansem looks amused as he says,

" Is that so? And, who are you trying to fool Ezan?"

Ezan takes the blindfold off and says

," Myself. No matter what obstacles come my way, I must be resolute , and let nothing stop me from completing my mission! My last mission, made that clear

" Ansem sighs and looks dismayed as he says,"

No doubt you're talking about Garma correct? Ezan, I am sorry that things between you and the man who raised you as his father had to end in such a horrible manner. There were reports that he had escaped yes, but they were not conformed. Still, I should have told you, I am sorry.

"Ezan is emotionless as he says,"

Sorry, for what father? Its, it was Kaiba 's fault, for being such a pathetic fool to the very end. HE had more than enough chances to surrender, but he threw it all away over his demented pride.

" Ansem closes his eyes and says,"

Yes, it seems in the end Garma Kaiba 's twisted obsessions consumed him and made him go far beyond the point of salvation. Still, I am truly sorry you were the one who brought him to his final destiny Ezan. I know that despite everything that has happened, he still was the man who raised you for so long so don't be ashamed to feel regret for killing the man you knew as your father for so long." Ezan chuckles and says,"

Regret, what for? I am a soldier, an Enji Knight. It's my duty to protect the innocent and destroy all who are a threat to the mission, regardless of the situation! I have no regrets, to take down scum like him for I would have had a bigger regret if I let foolish emotions let things, huh?"

All of a sudden Ansem puts his arm on Ezan and smiles warmly as he says,"

Ezan, you don't have to be ashamed to admit you have emotions. After all, even the perfect warrior has a heart. I know Garma raised you to be a cold killer, but you don't have to be ashamed to admit regrets with me, I am your real father after all, and I do intend to try and be a decent one."

Ezan sighs as he says," Father, thanks for the effort. I suppose we are, both new to this. Still, really I am over it, since the matter is indeed over once and for all. All I am focusing on now is the future."

Ansem nods and says," I see. So, I suppose a fair guess would be that the future on your mind, is the Enji Budokai and a rematch with Ben Auro?"

Ezan grins as he puts his sword away and says,"

I suppose it's not hard to guess that. Yes, I am preparing to fight Ben Auro , and win. How odd, when I first saw him, he was nothing to me. Even when he welded the Star Sword, he just seemed like a upstart who got lucky. However, by now, I have to admit, he has surpassed even my expectations, and is indeed worthy of being my rival. That's why I anticipate are decisive battle not out of hate, but out of a desire to prove who is truly the best! And despite Ben's progress, I will make sure it will be I who is seen as the greatest warrior!

Ben's skill and power has without a doubt progressed immensely since we last fought. However, there is a key difference between us that still divides us, and it's are state of mind. Ben's to easley controlled by his emotions, and while at times it's his greatest strength, it can also be his greatest weakness. I don't intend to exploit them, but I won't be foolish like last time and neglect to take them in to account.

"Ansem nods and says,"

Without a doubt, it's arguable that Ben Auro has one of the most stressful lives of a hero in all of our history. No doubt the responsibility of the survival of the entire universe is no light burden, not to mention the stress of the fate of his mother, and that disastrous situation between Lacus and Brad Fowltror can't be helping his state of mind."

Ezan clutches his fist and says," I admit the fact that Brad has so greatly corrupted Lacus disgusts me as well, but Ben has no choice but to focus on his duty if he wants to do his job right. Ben must realize that he has a duty to perform and that he must be prepared to put his feelings and personal desires aside if he wants to get it done. For if his heart is not up to the task, everyone will suffer and he will fall before me!"

Ansem just chuckles and says,

" Well, there is no doubt how strong your resolve is Ezan, but just don't expect Ben to falter. True, he may let his emotions sway him, but he also uses that desire to protect what is important to him and the pain from the stress to boost his will. I am not sure how a battle between you two would end to be honest Ezan, but just be ready to give it everything you have. But, enough of that for now. I know you want to be absolutely prepared for the Enji Budokai Ezan, but, that does not mean you have to do it at an empty stomach yes? To make up for being busy the last week, how about I have one of those father son dinners?

" Ezan shrugs and says," You don't have to be sorry for doing your duty, fixing the planets that use to be part of the Zeon Federation after Weil so badly mangled it is a massive task. But, I expect your offer. "

With that Ansem and Ezan leave the area to go to that dinner. But as we leave Ben's rival, it's time we check back on Ben himself to see if Ezan and Doug's assumptions about his emotions are correct! And with that we now set the stage to where Ben is, which is in fact at the moment relating to something that is causing him stress, and it's the hospitable where his mother has been at since she fell in to the coma! The message that Moz got at the start of today's chapter was in fact a message from Ben's father telling him to meet him! And thus Ben, after recovering from his training, at once went to the hospitable to meet his father!

* * *

And that's why the scene is now Ben entering the room where his mother is, as he sees his father drinking caffeine on the chair at the end of the room and a doctor with wide black hair and a black skinned bald surgeon are in the room before Ben's dad sees Ben and says,"

Ben, so, you got my message after all huh? And here I thought you were just not listing to your old man again!"

Ben just smiles and says," Hey dad. Sorry, had to clear it with a few people and get things done before I could come, but, I came as soon as I could. What, was so urgent that you could not call me directly? Did, something happen to mom?" Ben sees his dad sigh before he says,"

Well, sorry to get your hopes up but if you came here expecting mom to be up, then sadly that's not the case. But, something did happen Ben, I swear. She, mumbled, and moved in her sleep, er, comma."

Ben turns to his mother, and still sees her motionless before he says,"

Really? When?" Ben's dad responds with,

" It was, right when I got here today. After I talked to her, I swear I heard her mumble! The doctors saw it to, right?"

The doctor then clears his throat and says," Well, my back was turned at the moment, but I did hear, something."

The surgeon then says," JD, that was the same time I was trying to spook you remember? Are you sure that was not me you all heard?"

The doctor groans and says,

" Not now Turk, I am trying to calm these guys! Any way mister Auro, it's not clear if your wife and mother has made any progress. Her, condition has remained the same since she has entered. I am sorry, but, if you want my official opinion, I don't see her coming back unless a miracle happens.

" Ben at once gets dismayed as he says,

" What, you're telling me to just give up, and let my mother die! Never, I would never give up on my own mother like that!"

The doctor JD nods and says,"

I understand you have a strong attachment to your mother, but, do you really want her to keep suffering? Sometimes, it's easier to, OW!"

All of a sudden someone grabs JD and the Surgeon named Turk by the ears before Ben sees a tall man with orange curly hair looking annoyed as he says,"

Nancy! What did I tell you about deciding the fate of your patients for their families? In case you forgot Dorian, it's that it's never up to you when to call it quits!"

JD then moans and says,"

But, Doctor Cox, it's our job to give family are prognoses right? I mean, if it ends there suffering, AH!"

The man named Cox then says,"

How long are you going to be here till you're not a idiot rookie JD? No matter what the verdict truly is it's up to the family before it's up to use to make the final call! Besides, King Atem himself is covering this patients tabs, so they can keep her hear for as long as they like if that's what they want. Well, we will leave you two to yourselves, come on ladies!

" With that the doctors leave, before Ben just sighs and says,"

It's like, they don't even think of mom, as a person anymore. Damn it, I refuse, to give up on her! There has to be something I can do, to get her to awaken again!"

Ben's dad then gets upset and says," Damn it Ben, you're the chosen one, can't you or your friends use some spiffy machine or super magic spell to heal her?

" Ben then says," I told you before dad, I would have done it instantly if that was the case. But, because it's a injury to her mind, not her body, it seems there is nothing we can do."

Ben's dad gets furious as he says,"

Damn it son, this is no time to be secretive! It's important to be loyal to your cause, and to your friends, but family comes first, no matter what! Don't you care about your mother?"

Ben then trembles with anger as he says,"

Don't you think I would have done something if I could? You think I like being powerless to help my own mother? Huh?"

Ben sees his dad sigh and sit down before he then says,"

I am sorry Ben, I know full well how much you love your mother. I guess, we are both frustrated."

Ben nods and says," Well, that's a understatement. I, am sorry for being mad to dad. I know, you were just trying to help. I guess, I just am so frustrated lately. I am suppose to be the one who saves the universe yet I fail again and again to let down the people who matter the most to me! I, want to help them, I want to save mom no matter what. But, I just don't know what to do! "

All of a sudden he hears a man chuckle before the man says,"

I know what you can do kid.

"Ben turns around and sees a janitor looking smug before Ben raises a eyebrow and says,

" Um, do I know you?"

The janitor snickers as he says," Nah but I know you kid, you're the hero of hero's, the Enji Knights poster boy Ben Auro right? I think I have a answer to your little problem."

Ben just gets confused as he says," Um, if it's a special potion your making, I think I'll pass. Hey wait, you, look like the janitor that use to work at Hallowed Bastion before you got fired! How did you get up here? Huh?"

all of a sudden the Janitor closes the door before he glows red and becomes a red skinned demon with glowing eyes! The "Janitor " laughs as he says,

" Yah that was a act, I am really the demon Mephisto kid, and I have a deal for you! You love your mother right? Then, I'll be able to bring her back using means beyond the limits of this dimension, for a price. All you have to do is exchange your memories of love and happiness! Come on, it will be a brand new day, a, GUH!

" He and Ben's dad is shocked as Ben instantly stabs Mephisto with the Star Sword and has his energy explode before he glares at the demon and says,"

I'll pass. This sounds like something out of a badly written comic book, and no matter how desperate I am I would never be stupid enough to trust the likes of you!

Go back to making deals in hell scum!"

With that Ben's Star Sword shines before Mephisto screams in pain and says,"

Wait, you're not suppose to act that quick! This was, RAHH!

" With that the demon shatters in to dust before Ben then puts his Star Sword away and says,

" Really, everyone just has to but in."

Ben's dad is just shocked and says,

" Um, what the hell just happened son?"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Forget it, it's not worth thinking much about. Anyway, like I said, no matter what, I refuse to believe mom is a goner. I know she will come back, we just have to keep believing in her. She, believed in me after all, even if I failed her."

Ben's dad then says,

" Son, you never failed your mother. Mom, she always believed in you from day one, and no matter what happened in the news she always had faith you would not just survive, but win. I have to hand it to her, she may not have thought you would become the chosen one from day one but she knew you would make waves from the start. I guess, she really wanted you to succeed.

" Ben looks at his dad and says,"

Unlike you right? After all, you wanted me to just work under you, and fallow your path to nowhere."

Ben's dad gets bitter as he says,"

You really wanted to avoid being with the family that much?"

Ben instantly says," Without a doubt, in fact I think after you once told me if I was not careful I would fallow Uncle Jake's footsteps of living with grandma I was determined to become a hero! After all, so many members of are family, are just, nobodies that are not even married, and won't be remembered by history at all. I rather take risks to reach my dreams, like grams and grand dad Lacan did. I always hated how so many times in middle and high school family situations kept holding me back from, many things I wanted so I swore I would not let them weigh me down any further before it was to late!

" Ben's dad snickers and says," Its just like your mother, your always comparing me to my father and your mothers father. Well, I guess they, did have better carriers and legacy's then mine. But, know this Ben, family, is all you got. No matter what you think of them, they will always be there for you.

I, just wanted you to all of this time expect how important it was . But, Ben, I know I was a little harsh on you, and you always blamed me for trying to crush your dreams and all that. But, it's not because I did not care, but because I did! I wanted you to be able to survive the cruel world that awaited you, and not just prep you up only to be crushed by how cruel reality could be. Even if you hated me, at least you would still be around to hate me. You do know I love you, right boy?"

Ben looks down and says,

" How stupid do you think I am? Of course I know you love me. Although at times I thought you were just trying to hold me back, and make me become what you wanted to be.

" Ben's dad then turns around and looks out the window as he says,' Well, I guess I am not the best role model, unlike my own dad. I, know I let you down a lot Ben, and that I should have been a better example on what to do, instead of what not to do. Still, sometimes things are to, just too damn hard to get done even when you really want to get it done! Sometimes no matter how hard they try they, huh?"

Ben pats his dad on the shoulder as he then says,"

Don't worry dad, I get it so save the teary eyed sap speech ok? I can't say you're my number one hero or anything, but, I don't hate you for being who you are. I did at one time, but then I realized it was outside forces that shaped how things where and both of us were powerless to change that. However, I like to think that I am not as powerless as I use to be. I, don't know how dad, but, I will save mom, and all the other people that are precious to me. I promise I will!"

Ben then sees his dad pat him back as he says,"

I know you will Ben, you're a hell of a lot more stubborn then I am after all. Besides, I seen the news, you're a hell of a lot stronger than I ever thought possible a human could ever be. Not like I could tell you want to do now even if I tried,

ut just remember a little of what your old man says, ok?"

Ben gives his dad a thumbs up as he says,"

Sounds doable enough. Don't worry, for the sake of everyone that has suffered, and died through this war, I won't expect anything less than a total victory! And that's why, I should likely get going soon dad. I have to truly prepare, to win the upcoming Enji Budokai, settle a few scores, and prove once and for all, that I really can do this."

Ben's dad chuckles and says," Enji Budokai? I heard about that, some big event? Well, do what you can, and do it right! That's about all I can do for you now son. Oh yah, and good luck."

Ben nods and says," Thanks, I will dad. See yah! Mom, I, I will see you again, I promise!"

With that Ben quickly runs off before Ben's dad sighs and says,"

Wait, I forgot to ask him if he had a ticket! Doh! Bah, whatever, I might as well watch it online anyway. Huh?"

Ben's dad then sees Moz float up in front of him before he then says,"

Mister Auro, I think you should really go to the Enji Budokai in person, to show you have faith in him, and see him show everyone how passionate he is about making his dreams come true! Even if it's only a minor bit, you being there might help him in ways even he won't be able to realize! So please Mister Auro, think it over Kubo!"

With that Ben's dad chuckles nervously as he sees Moz leave and says,

" Damn it, trying to make me feel guilty eh? Well, whatever. Guess, it would be nice if I can get Ben to look at me with a grateful eye for once.

"He then looks at his wife and says," How did it come to this anyway? When did are son, become a real hero? Well, just hope he is able to end this right, and can keep it together. I thought I was stressed, but Ben's eyes, were overloading with it. Guess, the kid really has a lot on his mind now a days."

With that Ben's dad shrugs and finishes sipping his coffee, but for now we leave him, to see just one of the issues that Ben is stressed on the most, and that is none other than Lacus!

* * *

And to go in to this issue in greater detail we now turn to Ben's old friend, who at the moment is having a family moment of her own! And to see what I mean the scene is Lacus entering the Masters chambers, where she has been called to come by both Master Myers and her father! Lacus, is more than a little tense at just what the summon is for as she is now alone and thinking to herself with,

" Father, what is it now? Have, you, have you Master Myers and the others all come together to lecture me on how foolish I am being? Could, they have found out the truth, about what happened on Venom, and, whatever other world Brad was before we returned here? Are, you going to say your ashamed of me father, that I am a disgrace? If you think, that will get me to stop, your all fools. It's pointless now, nothing, nothing you all have to offer, can help me now. There is, no point trying to change what is unchangeable. So, what are you going to do to me?

" With that Lacus clutches her fist tightly, before she hears voices, and realizes people are all ready talking in the counsel room before she then hears her father say,

" I understand what you're saying, but are you sure this is the only solution?"

Lacus then hears Myers instantly responds with," I know it may seem extreme Erich, but, at this point it might be are only option."

With that Lacus decides to see what is going on and creeps to the edge of the corner of the room before suppressing her magical energy and peeping out of the corner before she sees her father, Master Myers, Doctor Light, and many of the different Cid's in the order all around in a circle, looking at what seems to be a hologram of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Lacus is alarmed as she sees Doctor Light stroke his beard and says,"

It's a shame it's come to this, but it would seem we are quickly running out of options. That's why, we must make sure everything is in place. The Cid from Cecil's world strokes his beard and says,"

It's a shame its getting this bad Mr, Raystar. No offense but that kid of yours is growing out of control. "

Lacus sees her father look depressed and says,'

I would like to deny it, but, I seen the footage. I, wanted to believe Lacus could do better than this, but, it seems, I expected to much of her, and just how much control that man had on her.

"Myers sighs and says," All of us underestimated Brad Fowltror Erich. However, unless things turn around soon we will have no choice but to gamble with this. I wish there was another way for Lacus, she has suffered through so much, and we should have been better at preventing this. But alas things are the way they are and now all we can do is make sure things don't get worse no matter what. Too much is on the line to hesitate now.

" Lacus then sees her father take a deep sigh and says,"

I understand, everyone, do what you must." Lacus is horrified as she sees the other looking glum and she then thinks to herself,"

No, I knew it, they, they want to kill me! They, just want to condemn me, and toss me away to avoid any more disgrace! I, I don't want to die, I won't let them kill me!"

With that in a flash Lacus instantly warps out of the area, and both Myers and Erich instantly move their heads to where Lacus was before Erich then says,"

Lacus? I, thought, I heard something." Myers quickly goes to where Lacus was last and sees nothing before he then says,

" Its, nothing Erich. It must be your feelings getting to you. I admit even I thought I sensed Lacus for a moment , but her energy is not anywhere near this area. How sad, it seems she choose to not listen to us once more. The situation is really getting out of control if she won't even come to us when we asked her."

Erich looks dismayed as he says,

" Lacus, if only she would realize this is all for the best, for the best for her and everyone! Doctor Light, your sure that this system you are working on, could extract the Blue Eyes White Dragon from her completely, all the while insuring she would survive? " Doctor Light and the others in the room all nod before Megaman 's creator presses a button before another hologram besides the white dragon showing Lacus, and another showing some sort of fancy machine forms before he says,

" Rest assured Erich, we all spent countless hours, going over every detail of this. And united are minds to insure that not one flaw would be unlooked in to this.

" The Cid from Zidane 's world then says,"

Yes, we even tested the data, and it should work in theory. If we can extract the Blue Eyes White Dragon right from Lacus's DNA, it should be able to be taken out without killing her. The only flaw in are machine is that we can't seem to be able to isolate the magical energy of the dragon form inside her. For some reason, we are having more trouble isolating it then we thought. However, rest assured we won't stop till we do."

Erich nods and says,"

I thank all of you. To give my daughter a world where she no longer has to fear being a monster, that's the best I can do. I, never wanted her to suffer so much, I sometimes feel like I failed her."

Myers responds with,

" Don't blame yourself Erich. You saved her from death that day, and at the time we all hoped it would make her stronger so she could confront her destiny. I don't think anyone would expect things to have become as bad as this. Still, that's what the situation is, and we must confront it to have things change."

Erich then puts his hands on his head and says,"

True enough. Still, I fear that's only part of the problem. Even more so then the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the reports of what Brad has done recently is making him seem like even more of a monster! And the worst part is that his control over Lacus has become so tight, that I fear I have all ready lost her.

" Myers responds with,"

Don't despair, Lacus is strong, even now I believe in her, and that she can come out of this intact. What she truly needs now, is for her to see that there is a way out of the darkness. However, I agree with you on the manner of Brad Fowltror Erich. That man, he is truly surpassed how low I thought he could shrink. There is truly no hope for him, and so now we must move quickly to insure he does not drag Lacus or anyone else down with him! One of the purposes of the Enji Budokai, is to one way or another expose Brad's true intentions, and conclude the manner one way or another. I fear it's going to be , a delicate situation to say the least. Still, one way or another, this must end, for I am starting to fear that Brad's control goes deeper then I first assumed. "Erich then closes his eyes and says,"

I suppose one way or another, this Enji Budokai will be the moment of truth. Lacus, please, remember who you truly are!"

With that Erich calms down and he, Master Myers, Doctor Light and the Cid group go over the details of their new machine. However, for now we turn to leave them to focus on the one who's suppose to be the use of the machine, Lacus herself once more! While not knowing the full story, thinking that her father and the others were ready to seal her away or something has consumed Lacus with even more despair!

And that's why Lacus is at the moment at the front gates of the Enji Castle sobbing hard as she says,

" I knew it, I knew it! They, they are all ashamed of me ! No matter, no matter how hard I tried, I could never be anything but a burden, but a disgrace to everyone! No matter what, they will always fear me, so what am I going to do? "

Lacus hears a cocky laugh before she hears none other than Brad say,

" What else doll? Show them something to REALLY fear!

"Brad then steps out of the pillar behind her, drinking a bottle of some sort before throwing it to the side and saying,"

What's wrong gal? Your little talk with daddy went bad eh? Am I right or what?

" Lacus sobs and says,"

You were right Brad, about all of it! I heard them, before they could notice me, my father, Master Myers, they all wanted to seal me away! They just see me, as a monster, as a mutant freak they want erased forever!

" Brad then goes over and goes over and puts his arms around his girlfriend before he says,"

What can I say doll? The winners are always hated by the weak because they want what we got! Told you it was just you and me babe! But we don't need anyone else, I have what it takes to make sure no one gets in are way ever again!

" Lacus then looks up at Brad and says,

"But, what are you going to do Brad? Once the Enji, find out about what you really did at the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, and what you plan to do, they won't stop till it's over!

" Brad grins and says," Well in that case we just have to make it all end, right Lacus? Don't worry about it, don't think about anything! Your man is going to make all of your fears and problems go away, just like I promised. After all, I steered you from the pain to the goal right? It's going to be a little rough, but then, we will be on the top at last, and no one will ever be able to tell us what to do again! Just do what I say, and it's going to be ok."

Lacus then sobs and says," Oh Brad, I, I know it will, because, in the end everything has become just like you would said it would. And no matter how painful it will be, I guess it really is the only way by now."

With that Brad hugs Lacus tighter, and then starts to grope her body as he thinks to himself,"

Of course it is Lacus, after all the unstoppable Juggernaught makes what he wants to happened happen with no questions asked! Haha, did those egg heads think they could run my fun? There little experiment will never be completed thanks to my little " contribution" insuring there data will never add up! No matter who tries what, it's too late, no one can take Lacus away from me! And with this Enji Budokai, Benny boy, Kaiba, and everyone else is going to see that Brad the great is the strongest being around! And soon, the entire universe is going to have to get with the program and expect that Brad the great always gets what he wants, and those who can't expect it will just be made a example of to those that need to get the message! Oh yah, that's right, I always win, and no one is going to deny my big score, NOBODY! So, let the games begin suckers! ZHAHAHAHA!"

With that Brad begins to kiss Lacus as he drags her out of the castle, and as he does that and knocks over a pillar causally, that also knocks over the support for are chapter, which means shows over for now! Well, it's clear now, that the stage for the Enji Budokai is quite set! With the daunting information Doug has found from Alfred's diary, Brad's true nature might have been darker and deeper than anyone could have expected! Can Ben truly be prepared not only to win over his determined rivals, but to take down the true face of the dark truth that awaits him? And just what does Doug intend to do, by keeping the truth of Brad being around on Irazos by himself? And just how will the other enemies of good react to this? Only one way to find out, so for the love of god don't miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, it's time to see how everyone's preparations have paid off, for the Enji Budokai begins

! The first form of the Enji Budokai takes place as a massive battle royal on the massive multi part battle ground where all of the contestants must face off against each other to progress to the next phase! Ben, Ezan, Doug, and many more heroes' give it everything they got, and instantly many intense battles, like Mario VS Sonic, and many more brawls unfold! With Doug showing just what Gouken 's final test did to his skills and powers, and Ben, Ezan, Brad, and Lacus all showing how far they are willing to go to win, saying it's going to be one extreme fight is a understatement! So stay tuned to

_** Chapter 163: Explosion of power, the Enji Budokai begins!**_

Till then! Now, before we leave, I think we have quite a few authors notes to explain. First up, the character Kazuki is from the Manga and anime Buso Renkin. Its, not the easiest to find but the anime is on Fundamation channel. I would say read it up online,,,,, but thanks to the thing that made me RAGE at the start of my notes,,, that might be difficult. Yu Kande is from another good series D Gray man, which has the same results as Buso Renkin in accessibility. Armstrong is from the Full Metal Alchemist series, which I assume I don't have to tell you is from a anime, wait, I just did. Doh. Meanwhile Libra is from the anime and manga series Saint Seyia.

It's kind of a super old anime, but the newer one Last Canvas is quite fun and I would recommend watching or reading it, if you can find it. Eriza is from Fairy Tale, another great anime and manga series. Well, for that one at least the manga is out here in the US, and hopefully other places. I added all of them as Enji randomly because I thought it would be nice to show that the Enji have more than FF and Tales of characters' hahaha.

Also, JD, Turk, and Doctor Cox are also from the series Scrubs, which is not a anime but a funny series on, many channels. Also, if you're wondering why I fused Alfred's lair with that of Bioshock the game, mostly it was because I could hahaha. Ah, Resident Evil Code Veronica, it was my favorite of the Resident Evil games and to me was the last of the pure ones, before they sold out. My fondness for that game is why I gave such a cameo I suppose

. Lastly, that quick battle with Ben and Mephisto was suppose to be short since I based it to bash the One Day Event in Spider man, and show what a real hero, or one not being controlled by another idiot CEO sell out what would have done hahahah. Seriously, Spider Man, making a deal with the devil is not out of character Quesada?

Arg, executives, and there greedy selfish decisions make me so very, VERY angry. ARg, in any case I will leave it with that for now, because if you need me to tell me if Doug's major revelation won't be revealed then, you don't know me very well hahaha. With that, thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the wait but Volume three is back on track and not going off it till the end. So yes, thanks for all the reviews,,,, hope to see more of them,,, for this chapter. And once more, those who missed chapters, please leave multi reviews. Also, I don't mean to be pushy but, the upcoming arc is going to be quite important for the rest of Cosmic Wars, so if you could take the time to review the next chapters, I would be grateful. Well, with that, till next time. Sigh, looks like it's time to make sure people are aware its up again,,, Omnimon, do we need to remind people again? ( Sees tumble weed fly by.) I think we do. Oh well, till next time! ( summons the rest of the Royal Knight Digimon and forms a sword. Before warping in to the shadows.)


	54. C 163: The Enji Budokai Begins!

_**Chapter 163: Explosions of Fiery Will's, The Enji Budokai begins! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars there was no rest from the weary, as even though Ben was still not completely recovered from his brutal triple showdown with Genesis, Sephiroth and Kira he was pushing himself through the wringer to get even stronger so he can make his dream of being the champion of the Enji Budokai a reality! However, as he, Ezan and the others pushed theme selves to the limits, it would seem that Doug was taking a different , more laid-back approach . However to get his mind off his bothers he tagged along with Samus Bacchus and the Enji that were assigned to go to the world of Irazous, where they were find a lead to the Juggernaught Project, and the truth behind the cause for the lab's explosion that caused the worlds brutal civil war that lead to the war with Zeon! It seems that Ansem was able to find the whereabouts to one of the Juggernaught Projects founders that still might have been alive, Alfred Ashford.

And as Doug and co found the demented man in the underwater hideout he created as his own private world, they found many disturbing surprises, including the fact that Alfred was just recently dead! Despite the fact that they were clueless to if Alfred killed himself or had a previous guest the good guys had some luck when by accident Doug found the entrance to Alfred's private room, where they found his personal computer, with all of the data he had on the Juggernaught Project intact! While it had more than a few important details the biggest revelation came when Doug found by chance the twisted man's diary, and later on readied it to find a massive surprise, according to Alfred Brad was at the faculty!

With Brad calming time and again that his power was natural and he had not even heard about the project, this was quite a potential bombshell! However Doug did not even have time to let it sink in, as his ship was attacked by none other than the revived mad scientist Andross! The mad former ruler of Venom was turned back in to a bad memory soon enough, but the bigger question was how he got there in the first place!

Still, no matter the mysteries that still plagued the Enji one thing was clear, the situation was getting direr by the day! And that's why Doug decide to keep the information about Brad to himself, to try and do things his own way, and take Gouken 's final, strange test to have his maximum potential be unlocked for the Enji Budokai!

While this tournament is suppose to be a friendly contest of skills, its quickly looking like the reality is its going to explode in to a dramatic barrage of showdowns and confrontations! With Brad's true ambitions appearing to be even darker by the minute, can Ben truly be prepared to settle the score with the "Unstoppable Juggernaught" once and for all, not to mention the showdowns with Ezan and the others that are likely to occur? Only one way to find out, so once more, the thread of destiny unravels again!

* * *

And today's chapter begins with are stories main star getting ready to at last confront his destiny.

And for that the scene is Ben once more at the tallest mountain top in Hallowed Bastion. Ben is just finishing polishing up his preparations in body and mind, and is doing so by at the moment slicing a water fall cleanly in half with the Star Sword! As the water crashes to the ground Ben wipes some water out of his eyes, and sees the sun is rising before he takes a deep breath and puts the Star Sword back in his sheath before he then says,"

Well, I done all I can, guess it's time to see if it was enough. I went over every way the fights can go in my head. Cloud, Doug, Brad, even Ezan, as long as there are not any new secret moves from any of them I should be ready to defeat them. And even if they do have surprises in store, I just have to believe in myself that I have what it takes to win.

After all if I don't think I can win, how can I expect others, like Lacus to ever believe in me? I can win, I will win!

" Ben then sees many ships beginning to land in the direction of Neo Arcadia before he tightens his fist and he says,"

It's the moment of truth I guess, to show my friends, my enemies and everyone in the entire universe that I truly can fulfill my destiny and save the universe from Zannacross and his forces! To make my dreams come true, I won't lose to anyone! So, time to make this fantasy a reality!"

With that Ben at once goes back to the Enji castle to meet up with James, Mario Sonic and his other friends and proceed to the place where he will be spending most of the day and the next! Meanwhile, as he gets ready, we now turn to see how his teammate is preparing, and for that we now return to where we left Doug last chapter!

* * *

The scene is nearly twenty five hours after Doug and Gouken started there bizarre session, and as we return to them it's clear that Doug is using all of his will power to keep still. And even if he did not have to stay still for over a day without eating drinking or sleeping, just seeing Gouken's less then soothing dance performance is causing Doug to yearn to go nuts!

However as proof of Doug's dedication to getting what he wants to get done, done Doug has done as told. However, despite this resolve has never been pushed to such limits, especially as he sees Gouken doing some sort of Russian "jig" dance with his arms folded yelling at the top of his lungs Doug just sighs and says,

" You know Gouken, I know this is a ultimate test and all but even if this thing does work out it's not going to do me any good if it makes me deaf! Huh?"

All of he sees Gouken yell at the top of his lungs with his arms raised in the air before he then takes a deep breath and says,

" Well, as long as you still have your hearing now, we will be ok because the process is over!

"Doug raises a eyebrow as he says," Wait, seriously, just like that? This another part of the test or something?

" Gouken laughs and says," Nope, your finished Doug, well done! Guess you learned some patience when I was not looking but I am proud of you for it! You can move now if that's your wish, oh? "

He then sees Doug yawning as he stands up and stretches as he says,"

You're sure it was done right old man? I don't really feel all that different and was kind of expecting it all to end up on a bang or something."

Gouken chuckles and says,

" Sometimes conclusions end quietly Doug, and this is one of them. Rest assured Doug your senses are not fooling you. Everything was worth it, and now my student, you're as powerful as you're going to get with your own power!

" Doug then chuckles as he cracks his knuckles and says,"

Well, I can't wait till I can see all of the surprises on everyone looking for a win against me when I bust out a even stronger version of the Mystic Gate skill! So what, does the new power come with a password or something.

" Gouken then goes for his wine class and blows off a spider before he then says,

" Just power up like you usually do Doug, and I think you will know the difference.

"Doug sees Gouken chug his drink before he shrugs and says,"

Well, ill trust your not senile just yet, so here we go!

"With that Doug unleashes his power, and is shocked when in mere seconds, his magical energy explodes and the rock he spent a day sitting on shatters! As his aura stabilizes he then looks at his hands and is amazed as he says," Whoa, what a trip! I feel maxed out all ready, and a little stronger then before! But, either I really am spaced out through the ordeal or I feel full power without any of the strain! "

Gouken laughs and says,"

That's because that's what the reality is Doug! The final phase of the Mystic Gate session does not revolve primary about boosting strength, but by increasing its stability and length. With this, you can power up to your maximum strength nearly instantly, and more importantly you can be at full strength for days! In fact all of your capacities should have been given a solid boost! "

Doug chuckles as he punches the air, and creates a shock-wave that cuts the water and the ground in half in front of him for as far as he can see before he chuckles and says,"

That sounds damn good to me ! I always did love cutting the drama and getting right to the good stuff. Well Gouken, looks like you came through! Still, why the hell does it take doing some crazy day long ritual to pull it off? Is that really the only way to get it done?"

Gouken shrugs and says," Well, it takes that amount of time to stabilize the energy and I needed to make it fun or I fall asleep during the process. What, you arguing with the results?"

Doug just has his aura fade and he grins as he says,

" Nah , you gave me what you said you would and I am grateful Gouken. Now, ill have all the tools I need to kick some serious hide!"

Gouken chuckles and says,"

Well, I you intend to do that, you better get ready because the thing is starting in less than a hour!"

Doug gives a thumps up as he says," Good, I can't wait a second! I am to revved up to let a little thing like sleep stand in my way!

"Gouken laughs and says," My Doug, a spark of your old self seems to be flaring up. Got that much confidence from this eh?"

Doug shrugs and says

," Partly old man, but it's also because my head feels a little clearer. Guess even when its one grueling job in front of me, I always feel better when I know what I have to do!

"Gouken responds with,"

Well, hope you do because I have no idea what you think you are doing. Still, if you want a ride to the stadium hope on, I have a VIP seat and I am not letting it be taken away from me!"

Doug responds with," Then what are we waiting for Gouken? Let's get this party started!"

With that Gouken nods and says,"

Now that's the winner sprit I was talking about. Now, where was my ship again? Think it's this way, come on Doug!"

With that Gouken walks out and Doug fallows suit as he takes out Alfred's diary again, and makes sure Gouken is not watching before he thinks to himself and says,"

All right, time to see who truly has the best hand of all. It's going to be one hell of a ride out tricking a man who seems to be second nature at fooling others, especially while fooling everyone else. But, guess it's time to show everyone how I can be quite a troll myself! Just hope things turn out right, too much is on the line for it not to be! Huh, hey Gouken where the hell are you going? Oh great, he is drunk all ready? Man, it's going to be a wild day right from the start, I can feel it in the air! Oh wait, right. Hey Gouken, give me ten minutes and ill meet you there. Something I have to take care of first, to get things moving nicely. "

* * *

With that Doug goes to make sure Gouken gets to his transport before taking care of this task. But for now we move things along to see if Doug's prediction will come to pass! So with that the time is now 11 Am in the morning, and the scene is the stadium around the largest island in Corneria, Lantau Island! And with hundreds, maybe even thousands of ships flying and landing around the area and millions, no, billions of life forms gathering to watch the main event in person, it's clearly the most popular and hyped up event in the history of the Lylat Kingdom! Ben is arriving to the place of battle with James, Cloud, Hiryuumon, Mario, Aeris, Sonic and others as he sees this and looks amazed as he says,"

Amazing, so many people are here, I think from the reports its far more packed then any recent sporting event."

James chuckles as he says,"

Indeed, it's truly impressive in the age of preferred online viewership. I guess it's because this is an event that has never happened in history before. The gathering of the strongest warriors in the known universe in a tournament to find out who is the strongest, and unlike the Dark Tekken Gauntlet it's about the best qualities of people. I guess most people want to see how it plays out with their own eyes. "

Cloud nods and says," Just maybe they want to see the Enji Knights fight in public, and see their hero's in action, hero's like you.

" Ben chuckles and says," Haha, been so busy that I still keep forgetting I have become adored by the public."

Sonic laughs and says," Why is that Ben? Your one stellar hero after all, and the people love there stars!

"Ben shrugs and says,"

You got a point Sonic. Still, while I did want to be well known through my actions, I never want it to become so bad I am one of those stars where those annoying media hounds are in your face every day

." Mario looks up and then says," Well Ben, if that's the a case you might want to duck.

" Mario points up and Ben sees a camera plane floating up to their transport before Ben ducks and says,

" Whew, thanks Mario. Well, looks like the show is all ready beginning."

Everyone quickly sees Ben's point as several spaceships with the logo's of various news hologram networks fly by and one has a pretty announcer appear on a large screen to one of the ship's sides before the women says,"

Hello everyone, are you ready for history to be made? Then wait just a little longer, because the Enji Budokai is moments from getting underway!

Yes, the fighting tournament hosted by King Atem and the holy order of the Enji Knights to celebrate the restored unity of the Lylat Kingdom will be quite a fun time, expect for the many losers that will feel the sting of defeat that is! Wide predictions of who will emerge victorious and fight the leader of the Enji, Grand Master Myers for esteemed title of the universes strongest being have been taking place all over galaxies for months, and now it's almost time to see whose predictions will be true! Will it be Ben Auro, the one who rumors say was chosen by the celestial ones themselves to be the savior of the universe?

Despite the rumored dark spots on his record, his many victories against the forces of Weil Zabi and the demonic Zannacross Empire give his backers confidence !However, many other favorites have strong backings as well, including the esteemed Ezan Zeon, who until recently was thought to be the son of former head of Lylat secret forces Garma Kaiba, till the rumors were conformed and his true father being Ansem Zeon were conformed!

The fans of the super elite warrior say his skills surpass any other Enji, and his combat record shows it's not just fan's tampering with the facts! Many others have strong chances to win, including the man who's muscles shakes entire planets, the so called Unstoppable Juggernaught

" Brad Fowltror, and others such as Cloud Strife, Luke Fon Fabre, Cecil Harvey, Cless Alvein , Squall Lionheart and many more have fans to! But don't be mistaken in to thinking this is an Enji only affair folks! Everyone and anyone who's not out to be bad is welcomed to take part in the Enji Budokai, so there is always the chance for a major upset by a unknown! Anything can happen fans, but one thing is sure, it's going to be the event of the year! So stay tuned because after are commercial break and a interview with a few forecasters, at last the main event will begin!

Brought to you by Max Termination five the movie, the remake of the game of the book of the song of the original movie! The most action packed explosive film ever produced!

" With that the image fades before Ben sees that the ship is at the moment docking with the stadium before Cloud chuckles and says,"

Well what do you know, Yuffie was not fibbing when she told me about that fan club. Whatever, that's the least of my worries.

" Ben chuckles and says," Same here Cloud Sensei, now even I feel revved up for this to start. Everyone, I just want to say no hard feelings for what is about to happen, but I can't afford to be merciful to anyone in the ring today."

Sonic gives a thumbs up as he says," It's cool man, I don't think anyone came here expecting to be handed a victory to them. Just do what you got to do, and I'll do the same!"

Mario nods and says," Just don't expect your victories to be served on a silver platter either! Be careful Ben, if it's a me or anyone else if you get overconfident you could find yourself in major trouble!

" Ben grins as he says,

" Oh don't worry about that Mario, I am not about to get cocky now. But, no matter what, I won't allow myself to lose!

" Cloud closes his eyes and says," We seen how hard you have pushed yourself Ben, and now it's time for everyone to see who has pushed there selves the hardest. Ah, and now the moment of truth is in site it would seem. Everyone ready?"

Ben sees that Moogles are flying around with sighs for the contestants to fallow them before Ben grips the Star Sword tightly and he says,"

No, but destiny waits for no man so let's make the magic happen.

" James chuckles and says,"

Well guys, it's time for me to get in to my seat. I would wish you all good luck or say break a leg or something, but, that would cause, awkward implications. So, just fight honorably everyone and give Doug my regards.

" Ben gives a thumbs up as he says," Thanks James, make sure to not miss a second!

"James nods and goes off and without another word before Aeris smiles and says,"

Have fun everyone, and try not to get to brutal out there. Remember, its still a friendly contenst!"

Ben chuckles and says," Thanks Aeris, ill try to remember, as long as everyone else does. "

With that Ben and co enter the hall way, and see a wide area where all of the other fighters are gathering! As Ben sees faces that he does not know and know at the same time he takes a deep breath as he says,

" Well, it's going to be one insane battle royal, that's for sure. What do you think Ezan?"

Everyone is shocked as they see Ben casually turn around to see Ezan leaning on the wall with his arms crossed looking amused before Ezan says

," I think your letting your delusions cloud you Ben. Don't think you caught me by surprise, I only let you sense my approach because I allowed it."

Ben chuckles and says," If you say so Ezan. Hope you're ready for are rematch, because I sure am."

Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form as he grins and says,"

Don't be arrogant Ben, you have to reach me before you will even have the chance to prove who is superior. "

he is about to fallow up before everyone hears Doug chuckle and Ben's teammate then says,

" Got to agree with him on that Ben, if your dreaming of what if's, you're going to miss the reality knuckle sandwich coming right for you!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he sees Doug strolling up to them with a cocky grin as he says," Hey dudes, ready for one hell of a throw down? "

Ben just looks at Doug and says,"

You could say that. Where have you been Doug?"

Doug shrugs and says," Same as you guys, ready to show everyone what I got. Man, to think that news chick did not even put my name up on that list of bit shots! That's going to chance after today!

"Ezan chuckles and says," Don't get to hopeful Doug, there is no room for armature hopes today.

" Doug grins and says," True enough Ezan, so how about do us a favor save us all some time and leave all ready?"

Ezan narrows his eyes as he clutches his blade and says," Careful Fitter, unless you want your part in the Enji Budokai to be over before it even starts. Are you truly so foolish that you don't realize what is going to happen if you overstep your bounds?"

Doug narrows his eyes and says," Oh I know Ezan I just don't care because today is the day when I stop putting up with everyone's nonsense!

" Ezan has lighting crackle out of his knuckles but before he can act a female voice then says,"

Now boys, could we please save all of the fighting for the ring itself?"

Ben then turns around and sees Aqua before he grins and says"

Oh hey Aqua! You're fighting in the Enji Budokai to?"

Aqua nods and says," Well I did not come here just to cheer you all on. The odds may be against me but I still plan on proving myself to everyone!"

Ben nods and says," Good luck Aqua, and hope its good enough to not be placed against me because I rather not take you down.

"Doug laughs and says," What's wrong man, feel afraid of hurting girls? Too bad because I am not going to let manners get in the way of victory!

" Aqua sighs and says," Girls must just love your priorities eh Doug?

" Doug shrugs and says,

" What can I say Aqua? I say what it is and don't pull the punches. Thought it was clear how I rolled to everyone by now but guess you're all stuck your heads in the sand deeper than I thought?

"Ezan sighs and says,

" Oh its clear how you do things Doug, you made it so well known that it's become the only thing that one can think of when I am asked to describe what it's like to put up with you. But now if you would give it a rest for a moment I think we are about to begin this."

Ezan then points to the center of the wide area before everyone then sees a man in a black business suit with blond stylish hair, a mustache and sunglasses,( the announcer for the Budokai 's in the Dragon Ball series) appear before out of the pillar in the middle of the room before he tests the microphone he is holding and says,"

Testing, one, two, three! Hello everyone, hope you're ready to rumble because the collisions of fighting spirits are about to begin soon! However before we get on for what we all came here to do first we have to lay down a few ground rules. Number one, just so everyone understands clearly its true weapons are allowed to be used during the matches, but killing is strictly forbidden.

This is going to be an exciting Tournament but not one that horrifies the viewers so if someone is to blood thirsty out there better get ready to be disqualified! Second, lets discuss the format for the preliminary matches. "

With that the announcer waves his microphone like a wand before a large map appears showing many platforms before he then says,

" The final eight matches will be one on one, but before we have are finalist to speed things along the first phase of the Enji Budokai is going to be one big battle royal! All of you will shortly be split up in to groups and will fight in a free for all match. And after only one fighter remains by knocking out all of the others either out of the ring or unconscious we will be able to move on to phase two!

All right, everyone is going to get a number, and soon you will all be randomly sent to the ring that corresponds to the number your about to receive! This way everyone has to prepare for any situation, and so no one can clam this whole thing is fixed.

" Ben chuckles as he sees a Serv Bot walk up and hands everyone a orb with a number before Ben picks it up, sees the orb glow before only then a number appears and chuckles as he says

" Looks like everyone thought hard on how to make this fun. Although, it could be a pain if I have to fight Ezan and Brad at once."

Ezan chuckles and says," Give me some credit Ben. I have the dignity to unite with you in shutting up that moron before coming at you."

Doug cracks his neck and says," Man, you keep going on about Ezan and Brad Ben, but you better be ready to come at me with everything you got if you even want to have a shot at them!"

Ben just shrugs and says," Yah, sure Doug. Anyway, I wonder if this is going to be a many phased battle royal?"

Doug is getting annoyed as he says,"

What, you don't even think of me as a challenge Ben? "

He is about to yell out before the announcer then says,"

All right, I hope that's clear enough for everyone to understand because if you can't understand that then you most likely should not be here in the first place. Well, I seen many famous faces, and many eyes burning with passion! I know most of you here want to either win or have a bunch of good fights everyone but let's try and make the first Enji Budokai the ultimate testament to what a gathering of such esteemed fighters can do! Huh?"

Before he can go on everyone hears a wild laughter before a voice Ben has heard for too long then says,"

What it can do man? Come on, might as well cut the crap and hand me the trophy because we all ready know who the true champ is! "

With that Ben gets annoyed as he sees Brad, with Lacus and his long time gang walk out of the left hall way before Ben then says,"

Brad, just have to be disrespectful to the end eh? Well, this is the last time you're getting away with it, I promise you! "

Brad does not even hear Ben thanks to the distance and at the moment is just chuckling as he sees countless glares coming his way before he then says,"

What the hell is that look for suckers? Not like the king has to arrive at the time of the losers! It's nice of you all to gather here to be one fun punching bag but to fill you in on how this is going down, all of you combined are not dethroning Brad the great! Still since the masses loves there procedures ill play this little game you're all playing. Hey, if you really have a problem with me, take it up with my gal! Lacus is serving as the maid that takes out the king's trash!

"Lacus just closes her eyes and Ben then says,"

Lacus, I did not even realize she was going to fight in the Enji Budokai with everything she has been through."

Doug shrugs and says,

" What's wrong bro, the thought of you and her squaring off did not even pop up? Better think again because otherwise that's going to cost you since I don't think she will have the same hesitation! Just saying!"

Ezan then sees Brad laugh madly and pound his chest like a gorilla in such a bestial manner that even Donkey Kong is disgusted before he widens his eyes with delight as he says,"

Oh how I can't wait to slice apart that arrogant face of his. A pity the revelation of his place will only last a moment but I'll have to make the most of it! "

With that several cries of shut up and its variations are heard before the announcer chuckles nervously and says,

" All right now, let's save the trash talking for the battles to eh? All right, I can see how eager you all are so let's get the Enji Budokai started eh fighters?"

Brad chuckles and says," Hell yah, I am tired of talking, so let's get this started so I can show who is on top once and for all! Huh?

" Brad then hears a chuckle full of disgust as Ben shows he is tired of putting up with Brad's behavior before he walks up and says,"

You know it's how they say Brad, the fearful cry out lies the most. Guess you realize what's in store for you! "

Brad at once spits on the ground before he then sees Ben looking annoyed and says,

" Oh big surprise, star boy is having a fit that things are not going his way eh?

"Cloud sees Ben is all ready getting angry before he sighs and says,"

Easy Ben, don't give in to him all ready."

Brad just keeps laughing as he says,"

I am surprised you showed up Benny boy, thought last time was enough for you to get the message on who's the bigger man? Guess you're more of a retard then I thought!"

Ben just gives a confident grin as he says,"

That's right, hide your fear with insults since its all you can do. I stopped being afraid of you months ago Brad. And that's because I far surpassed your savage powers a long time ago! The fact that you assume I am the same as before proves how wrapped up in your own little world you are! Well that's fine by me, because I have been waiting to break you out of it for a LONG time!

" Brad just gives Ben the middle finger before he then says,"

That's right hero, keep thinking you're anything special before I break that confidence of yours, along with everything else you and everything else has here! And that's because you just don't get it! I don't care what lame training you did, or what skills you have learned since last time, because you're STILL just a pathetic sap that is no match for me! "

Ezan then walks up and says,"

The fact your still blind to how Ben's changed shows how worthless you are Brad Fowltror! You are a disgrace to the Enji Order, and you will be put in your place today, one way or another! You're the biggest fool of all to think your mere muscles have what it takes to overcome everyone here."

Brad then narrows his eyes and says,"

That's right, act smug all you like Ezan, because I am going to skin that pretty boy face off! I am going to prove once and for all the that my absolute force triumphs everything you chumps have! And most of all, I know how to use my power to win, and when you realize how good I can throw my weight around it's too late for all of you suckers!

"Ben narrows his eyes as he says,"

Oh, I know more about what you have done then you think Brad, and that's why, you're going to pay for everything you done! "

Brad narrows his eyes and says," What's that mean loser?"

Before Ben can elaborate the announcer clears his throat and says,"

My, it seems you fellows have quite the high amount of tension between you but if you could just restrain yourselves a little longer I and the public would thank you. After all, this stuff is killer on the ratings. Don't worry, we are all going to start so if you would all go to the section of the room that your number is pointing at you will shortly be warped to the ring where you will be fighting! Have fun everyone! Just, not too much fun."

With that everyone gets moving and Ben then says,"

All right Brad, like you said talk is cheap, so I'll just prove my point when you come at me. "

With that Ben looks at Lacus, sees her hesitate before looking ashamed and turning around before Ben then walks off."

Lacus looks at Ben go and then says,"

Ben, he, looks so, serious, so determined. He, will, come at you with everything he has Brad."

Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Like I care! Now then Lacus, why don't you go smile at the people who are about to become your victims and prey we don't start off in the same ring eh babe? Because, I don't care who it is, Ill smash EVERYONE of those suckers who stand in my way, to hell with manners! Get the message doll?"

Lacus closes her eyes and says," Don't worry Brad, I long gave up on expecting civility from anything."

Brad then pats Lacus on the back and says,"

That's my girl! All right, its go time!"

With that Brad stomps off to his spot Lacus just sees many of the other combatants give him dirty looks, and a few are in her own direction. She then just looks at her hands as she says,"

Guess, I should be use to being despised by now. If, only there was some way I could, no, there is no point wishing in anything that will just be a dream. The point of no return is now past, so all that's left is to embrace my life for what it is. Still, Ben, he and the others all look, so serious. No doubt Ben wants to defeat Brad, I could see his resolve in his eyes. Ezan, Doug and the others looked serious to. I, just want it all to end, all the hatred. Huh? Oh yes, I am coming."

With that Lacus sighs and walks to her designated spot, and in a minute everyone is ready! With that the announcer then grins and says,

" All right, get ready to be warped to your battle ground fighters, and then get ready to give it your all!

"With that he presses a button on his microphone before all of a sudden the ground beneath everyone in the rooms glows, and Ben sees the square floor panel he was standing on move up and head in to the wall, just as its opening up to form a tube! Ben then sees the ground move up like a elevator before he chuckles and says,"

This is neat, at least this feels more like a game, ambit a deadly serious one. Oh?"

Ben then sees the platform swivel around almost like he is in a water slide going up before moments later he sees sunlight, and that he is on the surface of an giant battle ring! As Ben sees countless other fighters appear, along with many other rings and a landmass in the distance! Ben just grins as he then says,"

Well, I knew it would be a big arena since there was so many combatants, but this was more than I expected. Oh well, should work out better since it just gives me more room to cut lose, while affording some breathing room so I don't have to worry about, hurting someone to bad by accident. All right Ben, this is the moment you and many others have been wanting! Just stay the course, don't let your anxiety hamper you, and take down anyone who is your opponents! All right, just need the single and at last I can stop talking about doing this and get to doing it. Ah, looks like we are just about ready at least."

Ben then sees none other than the fox girl Koto from the Dark Tekken Gauntlet flying around on a hovering platform around him before she looks excited and says,

" Well folks, it seems are fighters are ready to show who is number one! So let's get this under way, with none other than his majesty himself Supreme King Atem Lylat to give the ceremonial kick off speech! "

With that everyone then sees a hologram of colossal hologram of King Atem appear as many cheers are heard before the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom can be seen smiling! Ben sees Master Myers and Ansem are behind him in the room that he appears to be in and Atem is waving his hands before clearing his throat and saying,

" Greetings everyone, thank you for either coming to witness this rare grand occasion in person or online today. The Enji Budokai was a joint idea forged after the defeat of Weil Zabi and the reunion between the Lylat forces and the Zeon forces Weil commanded. It may seem senseless to host such a event when we are still fighting for are very survival against the ruthless forces of the Zannacross Empire. However, at the same time this Enji Budokai is essential. Not to make light of the countless lives that have been lost to this long painful war, but we must strive to show the Zannacross Empire, and all others who seek to deny are very existence, that we won't stoop to their level and forsake are ideals just because they are not easy to maintain!

Yes, the Enji Budokai is not just to show who is the strongest warrior in the universe, but to show that even in the most intense conflict, we can still uphold are ideals! I look forward to the skill and courage all of you who have decided to take part of this tournament. Win or lose, I hope everyone of you fight with honor and dignity. All right, there is no need to delay this any further. I now proclaim the official start to the Enji Budokai!"

With that there is mass cheering and Ben just closes his eyes and takes out the Star Sword before he then sees Koto, and many other referees fly to the various battle arenas, including the previous announcer, a man who seems to be green skinned and have a mushroom for a head,( The announcer in the other world tournament in Dragon Ball. )

And another man with short black hair in a red suit and a eye patch on one of his eyes, (The announcer from the G Gundam series) and many others fly around to get ready to monitor the fights. At the same time the same Judge droids that monitor all of the fights in the Enji castle pop up and as Ben sees one appear a few feet around him before the droid rotates its head around and glows white before it raises its flag like arm and says,"

All participants for the battle have been conformed! From now on, anyone that leaves this ring one way or another will be disqualified! Preliminary Battle Royal of the Enji Budokai, set, and commence! "

With that a old fashion gong noise can be heard, before a red symbol appears! With that Ben just sees everyone around him look at each other with various expressions before Ben chuckles and has the Star Sword glow before he then says,

" Well everyone, let's try and have fun shawl we? Don't worry, I promise this won't be to embarrassing for anyone. Oh?"

Ben then hears a snicker before a shrill voice then says," Save it you fraud! Today is the day you're seen as the failure of a hero you are, Bach!"

Ben then raises a eyebrow expecting to either see Brad or one of his pals, only to see what can only be described as a man, or more like a humanoid chicken wearing a outfit resembling the one Captain America wore the most, including a shield! Ben then sees this chicken fighter flap his wings before he says," Um, and you are, what again?"

The man chicken laughs and says," Only the greatest hero ever, and far greater then you hero!

I am Captain Atomic Chicken, the ultimate hero!

I can't let you win Ben Auro, you disgraced everyone who ever called themselves a hero! You failed again and again to protect the innocent and rumors came to this bird that you even fought with evil!

"Ben then narrows his eyes and says,

" I admit my track effort is not perfect, but, I am only human. Besides Captain A, you're not an Enji, just what makes you so much better?

"Atomic Chicken laughs and says,

" Because my track records is flawless! I never failed to right wrongs all the while being one hundred percent good! Baca!"

Ben just raises a eyebrow and says,"

All right then mister perfect, just what have you done?"

Atomic Chicken grins and says,"

Glad you asked, for I have always won every battle, in the western Neo Arcadia middle school and its surrounding area! That's right, no dog is tough enough to beat me!

" Ben just gets annoyed and says,"

Um, right. Look, I guess your strong enough if you're here, but to be nice I recommend you fly out of here before you annoy me or anyone else and, hatch the egg that is your warped reality."

Captain Atomic Chicken then gets angry and says,"

What, you dare mock me fraud? HOW DARE YOU! You may be an Enji and have some victories under your belt Ben Auro but you're still no match for the ultimate super perfect hero that is me!

"With that he does a flashy Power Ranger pose and says,

" But I guess you will just have to be amazed as I strike you down with my grand power! Kiss your dreams of victory good bye, CHARGING CLUCKING STAR!"

With that the so called heroic chicken charges at Ben as his shield glows red and in responds Ben just has his energy flare up before he then says,

" Yah, I really don't have time to see if your playing me to hide your power or really just a idiot so ill just end this now if you don't mind. Shinning Flare Slash!"

With that the energy around the Star Sword surges before he slashes right at the incoming fighter! And, in a second the difference in power between the two is clear as Atomic Chicken sees his shield crack instantly before his eyes widen in terror before he says," What, that's impossible!

" Ben just gives a confident grin as he says,"

Captain Atomic Chicken, no offense but you're in your own warped little world if you though you could beat me. I may have failed to live up to my expectations a few times, but I still won't give up on trying to end this war in the best way, as a hero! I may not be perfect, but you're about to see how well I can get the job done! Good bye!

"With that Ben's strike causes an explosion of energy before he then sends Captain Atomic Chicken flying out of the area, just giving the mortified feathered creature to say," NO!"

With the joke of a fighter out of the way Ben then says,' Well, that's the first one in to the pool. Don't feel tense, it seems to be good swimming weather today!

" Ben then sees most of the fighters in the ring begin to surround him before he then sees his long time friend and comrade Luke chuckle and says,"

Feeling cocky are we today eh Ben? I know you trained hard Ben, but don't think you can brush us aside!

"Lloyd then has his twin swords glow with energy before he then says,

" That's right, we trained for this to!

"Ben nods and says," I know you did guys, and this is nothing personal. However, I can't afford to lose here, that's all there is to it! Huh , whoa!"

Ben senses something and then sees a mass of black energy, before he quickly turns around and slashes the energy blast in half only to be shocked to see Ranga! The bounty hunter just chuckles and says,"

Damn, guess you can act quick."

Ben just chuckles and says," So you joined to Ranga?"

The previous fighter from the Dark Tekken Gauntlet just has his hand glow with magical energy before his Azure Grimore sword explodes with power and he says,"

Of course! I could not wait to see what you can really do when you're not holding back, Kenobi! "

Ben sighs and says," Good grief, guess I did not figure I would be EVERYONE 's target. Whatever, ill still come out on top so bring it on guys!"

Guy then says," Guess there is no point talking, now that we got you surrounded anyway! Let's just see who is really the best!

"Ben then sees more of the others surrounding him before he grins with confidence and says,"

So, that's your plan eh, strength through numbers? Well, this is going to be a good one. All right guys, let's do it! "

Genis then says," Well, at least he is civil about it! Show us just how good you are, Meteor Storm!"

With this right off the back the half elf Enji then unleashes a barrage of powerful energy meteors that head right for Ben! Ben responds by jumping up in the air to avoid one and slash in half another before he then sees Luke coming for him with his Rending Havoc attack and blocks it, and ducking a incoming Inferno Divider attack from Ranga at the same time before he responds with,"

You guys were not kidding, you have gotten stronger. Still, you guys are the first ones to see how well I prepared so get ready!"

With this he uppercuts Luke in the face before kicking him in to Guy, and then dodging all of Lloyd's incoming sword attacks that he appears as a blur!

* * *

However, he is not the only one engaging in a intense many part battle at the moment and for now we change the scene to see how the other member of squad 7 taking part in the Enji Budokai is doing! And for that we turn to Doug, who is just yawning at the moment as he is stretching! Doug then looks around at his fellow opponents before sighing and saying,"

Man, no one I wanted to fight is here. Just when I thought I would have the chance to show Lacus what I feel about her behavior and could get away with it! Oh?"

He then hears a high pitch chuckle before a voice then says,"

Man, guess only someone as pathetic as you would think your all tough beating up on girls loser?"

Doug then turns around expecting Brad or one of his goons to be doing the taunting but is surprised to see a tall lankly muscular man with a bit of a gut, a mustache, a Mohawk and a bit of a gut. Doug sees this man in a bikers outfit laughing before Doug sighs and says,"

Do I know you idiot? Because it does not really matter, you get on my nerves and I'll knock you flat all the same!

" The man then chuckles and says," Man, been so long you forgot your old stomping grounds eh Doug? Don't remember me? Guess it's the beard, but I am your old pal Blick Yosida! I heard some big shot was acting tough, so it's time for a case of humbling pie! "

Doug just rolls his eyes and says," Oh man, you're kidding right? Blick, you freaking suck! You were just a punk in middle school and now you're just a waste of time! If you want to show just what I think of you, bring it and I'll knock you flat!

" Doug then hears another chuckling voice before none other than CJ walks up and says,"

Looks like after all of this time you STILL don't get it you know! Time I pay you back for making a fool out of me!" Doug just laughs and says,

" Hey CJ, like those replacement teeth? If you really like them better jump out of the ring because you're just going to get owned hard and fast! "

CJ then smashes the ground with his fists and says,

" Like hell blonde! I don't care if you have been working smoothly with Brad for a while, your still in league with that star loser! And you're going to down with him and all of the other losers on their ship! "

Doug then just does a mocking pose with his hands and says,"

Don't think you're even touching me moron! Are you guys going to fight or just talk?"

CJ then gets annoyed as he then says," Oh that's it, this time ill burst your teeth out! Hey, let's double team this sucker!"

Blick nods and says," Sounds like a plan, I spent years dreaming of this rematch!

"Doug grins and says," Is that so? Too bad, because you're going to be dreaming for more years!"

With that Blick then powers up as he says,

" Enough! I'll show you just what I can do Doug Fitter!"

With that energy surrounds him before he then says," I'll blow you right out of the ring with this attack!"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he then says," Oh please, your way to slow to hit me with anything freak!

"CJ then powers up as he then says," Well when you do dodge, ill fry you! Its over you know!"

Doug then narrows his eyes and says," Guess it's time I clue you guys in just how big a gap there is between us! "

With that Blink then says," I am going to blast your face off! Ultimate, Mega, Giga, All Mighty Br, GUH!

" In a instant Doug's elbow smashes in to Blink's stomach and hits him so hard that Blick feels all of his bones are shattered before Doug then says,

" Sorry, but I have no time to play around with you!

"CJ then says," Damn, I did not see him move! You, you're dead! Eraser Gun!"

With that He unleashes a powerful purple energy blast from his mouth right at Doug! However the martial artist just has his power explode before he then says,

" You wish! RAHH!" With that Doug yells really loudly as his power explodes with such force, that CJ's blast shatters! Doug sees CJ stagger back as he then says,"

What, how did that happen? GUH!"

With that Doug smashes CJ right in the face as he then says,

" Because I am far stronger then you idiot! Adios!

" With that Doug's punch smashes CJ right out of the area before he then says,"

Man that felt good! This is just what I need to feel the beat and smash some heads! Oh?"

Doug hears a voice snicker before he then sees a blast of lighting coming at him! Doug then punch's the lighting to shatter it before he then hears the same voice then says,

" I see you have a knack for not taking anything seriously!

" He then sees Lighting walk up before he whistles and says,"

So, you wanted to play with the big boys to Lighting? I give you props since you just got here recently, but don't think I am going to be nice because you have guts!"

Lighting has her Blaze edge gun sword extend she then smiles and says,"

I may not be expecting to win, but I want to showcase the pride of my fallen world and at least get far enough to honor those like Snow and Sarah who died!"

Doug just gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Sorry girl, but your pride is going to be busted up here and now because you're far too weak to get what you want! Snow may have put up with your abuse but the hell if I will! "

Lighting then has her magical energy explode before she then says

," You, people like you really get on my nerves Doug Fitter! You take things lightly, and you're going to pay! Army of One!"

Lighting then goes to assault Doug, only for Doug to catch her blade with his fingers as he gives a cocky smirk before he then says,"

Man, you got to chill out Lighting. I don't know how Snow put up being trash talked like that again and again from you. Females who are to full of themselves really get me going! You should just relax a little Lighting, maybe then people would be able to stand being with you!"

Lighting then gets furious as she then says,

" Why you, I had enough! Odin, come out n, AHH!"

With that Doug unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick right to Lighting's gut before he then says,

" Sorry toots, but I also don't have time making you feel special! Man or women, I'll kick your ass either way! So chill out!"

With that Doug sends Lighting right out of the area before he then chuckles and says,"

Man, if only that was Lacus. Still, I admit I wanted to do that to her uptight behind as well. That's the great thing about martial arts tournaments, it's all open session! Huh?"

Doug then feels the wind change and ducks as a spear goes flying past before he then sees Fang appear to grab it! She gets in to a fighting stance as she then says,

" Well buster, get a thrill kicking woman's rear eh? You did seem the most rowdy of Ben's pals but you're even more of a prick then I thought!"

Doug chuckles nervously as he then says,"

Hey don't pain me with the wrong color Fang. I am not one of those guys who love seeing women squirm, I am just saying I don't hold back for anyone."

Doug hears another chuckle before he then says,"

My, it seems you're admitting you're not much of a gentleman Doug. Well, guess we don't have to be modest either!"

With that Doug then sees Yuri 's friend Judith walking up having her own spear glow with energy before Doug just whistles and says,"

Well, I don't mind getting this kind of attention! Don't worry about being fair ladies, I'll take whatever you got as long as get ready to be shown no mercy!"

Another Enji, one who came from the same world of Shing, a powerful gorgeous women with short silver hair named Innes Lorenz walks up and has her ax spear fusion like weapon glow with energy before she then says,"

My, this guy really does not care if he ever gets a date again because at this point your about to get all the women in this world on your bad side."

Doug just chuckles and says,"

Maybe, but I can live with it. I am in to the other sex make no mistake, but I can be happy without any real romance. Guess I am just a man who has other priorities, like fighting and living problem free. A pure barrage of fights, and the pleasures of fight is all I want at the moment. And man, female or whatever all I see is another target to punch! So come on, let's get on with what this is about! "

Another women, a younger girl with long red hair wearing a gray martial arts outfit named Kuro then says,

" If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get! Time someone wipes off that arrogant smirk off your face! Terra Exceed Cannon!"

With that the red girl shows she is no novice as she then unleashes a massive red energy blast! However Doug then powers up before he then says,

" Nice try girl, but still not going to cut it! "

With that Doug has his energy explodes before he chops the blast in to the water out of the ring before a massive geyser of water blasts out! Doug grins as he then says,"

Not bad, better then CJ and Blick combined. But I am not going to let manners rule over what I got to do so get ready for some blemishes girls!

"Judith then says," We will see who is going to be bruised! Get ready! "

Innis nods and says," That's right, time you be taught some manners! Neptune's Rage!"

With that she swirls around her weapon before it explodes with energy and fires a water shaped Dragon Head right at Doug! However, this attack is just casually batted aside by Doug before he then says,

" Nice one, that might have hurt me ten years ago but it still looked cool!"

Judith then gets annoyed as she then says,"

Now then Doug, your being a little to rude to forgive !"

With that her lance explodes with energy as she lunges at Doug only for Doug to dodge in a flash and appear behind her as he then says,

I can deal with not being able to be forgiven so don't worry about me! Come on ladies, if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen! "

This causes the four women go on to the assault, but they are shocked to see Doug is fast enough to dodge all of their strikes at once! Even as a few more Enji like Zidane's comrade Beatrix, Farah and a few others join the fray Doug still keeps ahead of them all! Doug just grins as he says,"

Oh man, Gouken's last stunt worked off sweeter than I expected! This is like avoiding slugs without even feeling uneasy! All right, time I show off the strength of the feeling I am getting! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks! "

With that Doug instantly unleashes a barrage of kicks in a second to send all the opponents to the ground hard! Doug then says,"

Haha, keep it coming! I am in no rush moving on to the next phase! Still, maybe this will teach you women to go back to working in the kitchen!"

As all of the women get enraged Doug laughs as he continues to block all of their attacks with ease before he then says,"

Man, can't you take a insult without going nuts? Man, no one has any sense of humor! Oh?"

Doug then sees Megaman and a few others run up to Doug looking annoyed as the Blue Bomber charges up his Mega Buster and says,

" Oh come on Doug now you're just being a jerk!"

The man besides him, the hero of the world of Efinea who recently joined the Enji Knights with his friends, Asbel Lhant takes out his sword and points it at Doug as he then says,"

He is correct, there is friendly taunts and there is crossing the line. You, seem to have no manners."

Doug jumps up just having a wild look and says,"

Oh save the chat man! This is a battle and in the ring manners respect and all that have no place if you want to win! Besides, I am right you know!"

With that Doug then sees Megaman, Asbel and a few others like Cyan and Yu join the assault! Many of his opponents start firing various magical attacks at him before he just kicks each attack causally away, before he then says to himself,

" I don't mind if I am the center of the party, because I still am going to trounce you all! Haha, might as well get my jollies while I can. After all, the quarter finals and so on are going to be anything but a good time depending on when the moment of truth happens. But, that's then and this is now, so time to go by my motto, and live by the moment! All right everyone, who wants to dance first?"

With that Doug then chuckles and goes on to charge at the incoming opponents. However, as Doug proceeds to resume the fighting and show the crowd who has the control of the sector!

* * *

However, we now quickly turn to another Enji who is not bothering to show who is dominating his match, and it's none other than Ezan! Yes we quickly rewind time to just as Ezan and his group began their fight at Ben's rival sees a few of his fighters getting nervous before he sighs and takes out the Nu Epyon before he then chuckles and says,"

Let me make this easy for all of you. I won't be defeated by the likes of you so I'll give you two choices. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

A man in a yellow uniform wearing wild black hair, in essence Wolverine from the X men growls before he has adamanitum claws come out of his palms and says,"

Listen bub, you may be a hot shot but don't think you can dismiss us or you're going to regret it!

" Another fighter, a man with a stick and wearing a long brown coat with glowing eyes who goes by the name Gambit just chuckles and says,

" He is right my friend. Look down on us too much and we just might unite at once to take you down pretty boy."

Ezan then sighs and says," Idiots, you want to forsake my charity? Suit yourself! "

Gambit then takes out a pack of cards and says,"

Time to play the great super elite warrior his hand! Royal Flush!

" With that Gambit throws a barrage of energy charged cards at Ezan, only for Ezan to slice them up so fast with his blade that it does not even seem that he moved! Yet it's clear Ezan did something as the cards all fall to pieces before they reach him! Wolverine then says,"

That's it punk, grin as I slash you up! Berserker Claw!"

With that Wolverine charges at Ezan, just as many other fighters charge at Ezan from all directions!"

However Ezan shrugs and says," Fine, don't listen to me and see what happens! Chidori Stream!"

With that Ezan has his energy explode before a field of lighting surrounds him, and shocks all of the fighters surrounding him with so much voltage that all of them are zapped unconscious or at least nearly out of it!"

Ezan just gets annoyed and says,"

Bah, I fought I was entering a serious fighting competition, not a circus of fools! I'll just clean things up here so I can get the real challenge that I, oh?

"All of a sudden the ground below him glows blue, before the ground around him blasts up with ice till ice covers the size of a house! All of a sudden the Enji Veigue lands in front of the ice before he sighs and says,"

Whew, that was close. His guard was off just long enough for me to effect him with my Celsius Caliber attack."

A few other Enji like Rid, Steiner, Tidus, Kain and others all gather around before Tidus chuckles and says,

" Nice work Veiuge, that will cool off that hot head! Now hurry and toss him out of here before he breaks out of it! Then we can fight and not know who the winner is going to be!"

Veiuge nods and says,"

Ezan 's magical energy is tremendous, but my Celsius Caliber attack should be able to suppress it, long enough for him to break out only after the match is over. Huh, no way!"

Everyone cringes as they see a lightning bolt descend from the sky, and shatter the ice before Ezan emerges looking bored before he then says,"

Nice try Veiuge, but the fatal flaw was that for your magic to suppress my energy, you would have to have been strong enough to keep down my strength in the first place. That and the fact that I saw your move movements in the corner of my right hand made your plan doomed to failure."

Tidus then says,"

Damn those Sharingan eyes! Even with those powers, your still and power still can't overcome all of us at once buster!"

Ezan just has the Nu Epyon glow before he then says,"

I see after all of this time Tidus, you still fail to comprehend my skill. I don't' just depend on one asset to win a battle, I make use of several trained skills at once to obtain victory! Now come at me if you have the nerve, to see just how effectively I use the skills I have been trained to use in battle!"

Rid then grins as he has the Last Fencer sword in his hand shine before he then says,

" Bring it Ezan! I am not scared of you!"

All of a sudden Shadow walks up and chuckles before he then says,"

Indeed, it's time to put to the test who the true ultimate life form is! Chaos Blast!"

With that Shadow fires a powerful blast of red energy at Ezan, and Ezan instantly slashes it in half, only to see many more opponents coming for him before he sighs and says,"

Tsc, I suppose there is little point making this to one sided, it will be bored waiting for the other groups to finish after all. Find, at least get me a good warm up!"

With that Ezan goes to dodge the incoming punches, sword and lance strikes another attacks with ease and then instantly goes to back hand Tidus out of the ring. This causes the announcer of his sector, the one with the eye patch to chuckle as he says," Did you see that folks? This Enji Budokai is all ready exploding in to a collision of intense passion! However, even so it's clear the stronger members are showing their stuff from the get go! Don't even blink fans, or you will miss the action! "

With that the announcer then goes on to, talk.

* * *

However, we leave him now to see how some of the spectators are viewing the battle royal, and for that I mean the only teammate of Squad 7 not taking part in the fight James! And for this we turn to the VIP booth in the arena, where James, along with many others like Master Myers, Ansem, the other Masters, and a few others like Samus Peach, Zelda, Lacus 's parents, and more are all watching the enters fighting from a comfy spot! At the moment James is watching from the room's balcony as he sees the large screen that's being the one on the TV programs and then sees a split screen going from Ben's group, to Doug's group to Ezan 's group and more before he then chuckles and says,

" My, this event is proving to be quite the spectacle. I am glad I decided to sit this one out though, it would be quite an ordeal to win and I think I am enjoying this more."

Samus, with her helmet off but still armored up nods and says,"

I admit it's quite the show. Ben, everyone seems so much stronger even from when we fought together against Weil. I suppose it's a good thing though, makes me feel like we really have a chance of defeating the Zannacross Empire.

" James nods and says,"

Yes, I think in part King Atem and the masters wanted to rally the public's fragile and worn down hopes, and show we have more than a good chance of winning this. Everyone seems to have there fighting spirit riled up. Even the crowd. Heh, on the way I even found a few, "diehard" fans fighting amongst themselves. Huh, what the? Whoa!"

James then hears a bunch of yelling, before all of a sudden two people come crashing in to the room from above the balcony! James gets alarmed, only to see that the two before him don't seem to be hostiles to anyone but themselves, as they are what seems to be another giant yellow chicken and a, fat man wearing green pants and a white work shirt! Everyone sees the chicken and the man punching and kicking each other savagely before James clears his throat and says,"

Excuse me, but this is a private booth so please leave now before you face the consequences. "

The fat man kicks the giant chicken in the gut before he then says, Mind your own business for eyes!

This freak sold me a out of date coupon and no one screws over Peter Griffin!"

The chicken then wipes off some blood before he then says,

" It's your own fault for not checking the expiration date you fat freak!"

Peter then body slams the chicken and bangs a plate on his head as he says,"

Screw you man!"

With that the man named Peter then goes on to head butt the chicken before Samus gets annoyed and says,

" Really, some people just are so senseless. Would let the drunken idiots get close to here? Huh?

" The two then hear another wild yell before another fat man, this time with yellow skin, bald and wearing blue pants lands right on the ground and gets up instantly before he glares at Peter before he then says,"

There you are phony! You took my beer by pretending to be me ! No one steals Homer Simpson's beer!"

Peter then turns around and says,

" Hey watch it baldy, I was thirsty and they were looking for a fat man so I went for it! !"

This gets Homer enraged as he says,

" Bald! I have hair you jerk! Why you little! RAH!"

With that Homer charges at Peter and then begins to straggle him while the chicken punches Peter in the groin! Homer laughs and says,"

That's right, you're a phony a big fat phony! Huh? Doh! AHH!

" With that all three get so riled up that they fall right out of the balcony and crash in to the stands below! James and Samus look down and seem them all dazed before Samus says,"

Um, should, we do something?

" James shrugs and says," The three, all seem , er, to have the right proportions to get out of that without many injuries. Besides, they need to learn there lesson."

With that a few guards come to arrest the trouble makers and one goes for Homer as the yellow man then says,"

No wait, don't taze me bro! It was just a, AHH!"

As the guards indeed shock Homer and cause him to yell loudly Master Myers walks over and says,"

Um, is everything all right here?" James nods and says,"

Don't worry Grand Master, just, a few rowdy fans letting their passions get the best of them. I must say, it looks like, oh? Ah, thanks for getting the drinks Kate.

" James then sees his blond haired girl friend emerge with his and her own drinks before she giggles and says,

" My pleasure James, I know you want to keep a good watch on your friend's fights. How are they doing?

"James looks up at the main screen and sees Ben kicking Ranga back and then punching Lloyd out of the ring before it then changes to Doug grabbing Fang's lance and snapping it like a twig before throwing her out of the ring! James then repositions his glassless as he then says,"

Quite well for the most part Kate. They were all lucky that they were not paired up against each other just yet. Because it's clear that both Ben and Doug seem to be even stronger than they were just weeks ago. And to think this is just getting started. It's going to be one intense day all right.

" Myers nods and says," Yes, not only can I feel the conflicting power levels blasting at each other, but I can sense the raging emotions clashing as well. For many people, it's clear that they are throwing everything they have to win.

"James then says,"

No doubt Ben is one of them, I could see it in his eyes, the resolve never shined brighter. "

Kate then nods and says,"

That's right, you told me he had a deep score to settle with that Brad guy right? He was the one who was being rude at that ball right? He sounds like he needs a lesion in manners form what you have been telling me.

"Myers sighs as he then says,"

I am afraid that he needs a lot more then that madam. I just hope that Brad Fowltror's true ambitions won't spoil the message the Enji Budokai is trying to send.

" Samus then turns to Myers and says," So, I take it you all have made procedures in case he does try and pull as great a stunt as I heard he did at the Dark Tekken Gauntlet?"

Myers nods and says,"

Yes, me and his majesty have a backup plan in place. There is no way, that what happened there will be allowed to be repeated here. For now, let's just hope the fighters here don't have to suffer from any other insanity then the heat of this battle. "

James nods and says," Well, guess we will see for ourselves."

With that James Myers Samus and the others resume looking at the fights, and at the moment the main monitor is now showing none other than Mario, so let's tune to him for a bit shawl we?

* * *

At the moment the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom is doing fairly well and has managed to take down the fighters that tried to disposed of him so far. However, at the moment his current opponent is giving him trouble, for it's none other than a very fat, and powerful sumo wrestler who goes by the name of Edmond Honda! Mario's jumps just seem to bounce off the, large man's fat and as Mario's last attack just causes E Honda to chuckles Mario scratches his hair and says,"

Mamma Mia, is this guy a human?"

E Honda laughs and says,

" Of course I am a human little man! Just one powerful guy, who is not about to lose to a scrawny runt like you! Now, time I teach you the ultimate power of the sumo! One Hundred Hand Slap!

" With that Mario finds himself under assault as the large man barrages him with hand strikes! As Mario goes flying to the floor he shakes his head and says,"

Oh my, I thought I would have to hold back on this guy, but looks like he has more muscle in that fat then I realized! "

E Honda then pounds his belly as he says,"

Not just muscle mustache man, its power that can't be stopped! I'll show you! "

With that E Honda then jumps up and prepares to body slam Mario as he laughs and says," Say good bye you, GUH!

" All of a sudden a blue blur hits Honda in the head hard, and sends him crashing to the ground with a thud before none other than

Sonic lands on the ground in front of Mario and says," Sorry big guy,

but you are going to have to be more careful where you throw your weight ! Honda then looks dazed as he then says,"

What, what the? Damn you, blue, thing! You dare mock me and my glorious Sumo skills? Ill pound you flat!

" Sonic just wags his finger as he then says," Maybe if you can catch me chunky, but that's not going to happen!

" With that a furious E Honda goes to attack Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge every attack! Sonic is grinning as he sees this and says,"

Come on, think slapping thin air will change anything?

" E Honda turns beet read as he says," DAMN YOU RUNT! Think you're so fast? When I get my hands on you, ill squeeze that cocky grin out of you!"

Sonic just laughs and says,

" You think this is speed? Ill show you speed!" With that Sonic goes even faster, and begins to be like a blue blur around E Honda, before he moves so fast that E Honda gets dizzy and distorted! Honda then begins to get off balance as he then says,"

What the, why are there four of you now! Blasted , ill crush all of you!"

With this Honda is so dizzy, that he begins sticking thin air before he at last does not even realize he is heading out of the ring, and falls right out of it before emitting a , " NO!"

As everyone hears a loud splash Sonic chuckles and says," Man, that was a kick.

" Mario chuckles and says,

" Thanks for that Sonic. I could have taken him down, but, you saved things from getting, smelly. "

Sonic laughs and says," No sweat it Mario. Could not bear to see a hero be taken down by some big lummox. After all, it's more stylish for a hero to take down another hero!"

Mario then narrows his eyes and says," What's that suppose to mean Sonic? You think you can defeat me?"

Sonic then stenches his legs and says," It means you're going down Mario. Nothing personal but I plan on leaving this Enji Budokai at least somewhere near the top! "

Mario adjusts his hat as he then says," So do I Sonic, and you're not going to be the one who defeats a me!"

Sonic's cocky grin forms even wider as he then says,

" That so Mario? Don't take this the wrong way, but, while it's clear we are both hero's, I just may have came from a stronger class, and a faster one without a doubt! "

Mario then takes out his Ultra Hammer as he then says,"

No doubt you're a faster then me Sonic, but speed is not everything !"

Sonic then shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but we will see just how much it matters! Your on Mario!"

Mario nods and says,

" Ok, let's a go!" With that Mario jumps up and tries to smash Sonic with an over head smash attack, only for Sonic to easily jump out of the way! Sonic whistles as he sees Mario's attack shatter the ground where he last stood and says,"

Man, that's just as strong as one of Knuckles punches! Too bad Knuckles could never land a hit on me, and neither will you! I may not pack quite a wallop, but, I'll show you how much I can sting!"

With that Sonic curls up and performs his classic Sonic spin dash attack! Mario just manages to sidestep out of the way, but Sonic at once changes course and bursts back at the plumber!

Mario tries to smash Sonic back like a pinball, only for Sonic to blast up and smash at Mario right in the face! Mario goes flying and lands with a thud before he then at once gets back up and says,

" I see you're not just all talk Sonic. But, I have a few tricks myself!"

Sonic nods and says,"

Then bring it on, Ill rocket right through you slow poke!"

Mario then clutches his white glove and says,

" Don't be so sure!"

Mario then unleashes a barrage of fire balls at Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge them all and says,"

Sorry Mario, but your fire balls are not going to cut it."

Mario then jumps up and then says,"

Well, if this level is to easy for you, try theses on for size! Ultra Fire Ball's!"

With that Mario then unleashes a barrage of energy balls that are nearly as large as him, and as Sonic speeds out of their path some of the incoming attacks are strong enough to blow away some of the other fighters right out of the area! Sonic sees this and says,

" Whoa, guess your quite the powerhouse. But, even so it's just bigger hail stones to me skip through!"

Mario sees Sonic dodging his attacks and grimaces before he then says,"

This is not going well, Sonic is faster then I realized. I'll never hit him like this. Wait, but, if he is to fast then I'll just have to change things up a bit! Better hope you have energy left Sonic!"

With that he unleashes more fire balls and Sonic just keeps zigzagging out of there way before chuckling and saying,"

Oh don't think you're going to tire me out Mario! I had a swell chilly dog just before we started so I'll be able to run like this all day!"

Mario chuckles and says,"

Maybe so, but to bad your road is closed off Sonic!"

Sonic then gets caught off guard as he dodges another Giga Fire ball before he then says,"

Don't know if your cap is in your eyes pal but I zoomed through narrower tracks then this! Huh? "

Sonic then sees that a wall of fire is right in front of him and brakes himself just in time before he then says,"

Whoa, looks like Mario's fire balls are leaving nasty after effects. Guess I'll just have to be a tad through, huh? No way!"

Sonic then realizes as he turns around that Mario has created a ring of fire with his barrage of fire balls before Mario chuckles and says,"

Speed won't help you when you're out of room to run Sonic!"

Sonic looks embarrassed as he then says," Oh man, how could I have fallen for that? If I blast out of the ring with super speed ill just land right out of the ring so that won't do me any good! Not to mention I can't swim!

" Mario then chuckles as he then says,

" Looks like you're going to have to think of something else to speed past this Sonic! This ought to level the playing field a bit, unless you're thinking about going Super Sonic or something!"

Sonic chuckles and says," Nah, this is not a life or death battle and using the Chaos Emeralds would be being unfair. That is, unless you plan on growing huge again or using those power stars!"

Mario shrugs and says,

" This is a fair match Sonic, so I won't resort to that either! And that's because I am going to win this right now!"

With that Mario does a triple jump and jumps in to the ring of fire preparing to smash Sonic down with his Ultra Hammer! However Sonic sighs and says,"

Come on Mario, I thought you were smarter than this! Think you can beat me so simply? It will take more than that! Sonic Wind!

"With that Sonic instantly curls up around and spins around in a circle and spins so fast it creates a tornado of wind, that is powerful enough to not only blow Mario back, but blow out the flames to! As Mario lands on the ground Sonic just wags his finger and says,"

Nice try Mario, but like I said I don't feel on losing just yet!"

Mario then says," Whoa, I did not realize how strong he was even without the Chaos Emeralds! Sonic, your one tough fighter, and a great hero! But, I have my own pride as a hero and a fighter to! And I will defeat you!

"Sonic sighs and says," Mario, you got a killer spirit, just like me! I dig that, but you're not beating me. And, I'll show you why!"

You're clever, but I'll show you so much speed that no matter what you think of it won't fly! Light speed dash! Ready! "

With that in a instant glows with a light blur aura and Mario braces himself, only for in a instant Sonic to be in front of Mario, and smash him in the gut with his fist as he then says," Go!

" Sonic's punch sends Mario reeling and nearly knocks him all the way out of the arena! Mario nearly falls off but hangs on at the edge and jumps back up breathing hard!

Sonic sees this before he then says,

" You just might match me in stubbornness Mario. But, when an unmovable force and an unbreakable object buts heads, something's got to give!"

Mario nods and wipes the dust off his hat before he then says,"

That's for sure. I have to hand it in to you Sonic, you're faster, and more clever than I thought you are. Guess behind that casual smirk your mind moves faster than your body!"

Sonic laughs and says," Oh man, now you're giving me too much credit! I just go with the wind, and enjoy where it takes me! I don't get stuck with the times, and always get ready to adapt to my newest adventure! That's how I keep staying afloat through all my battles, and why I am going to win this! Anyone who can't change with the situation is going to wind up stuck in the mud!"

Mario nods before he then says," If you're always looking ahead, you won't be able to see what's in front of you till you trip up on it!

"Sonic shrugs and says,"

Eh, I can adapt fast so ill handle it. Oh?"

Sonic then hears an explosion blast out behind him in the ring and sees more explosions break out around him before he then says,"

Looks like the fun's spreading around! Sorry Mario, but I can't afford to drag this out! Get ready for a swim!"

Mario then clutches his fist and says,"

We will see about that! I, still can see a way past you Sonic!"

With that he charges at Sonic and Sonic responds with,"

Trying to end this with pride eh? At least you're choosing to end it smoothly!"

With that he goes to charge at Mario, only to swivel out of Mario's incoming fist and jump up before he then says,"

All right, I don't know what you're thinking but I won't give you the time to pull it off!"

With that Sonic once more goes at full speed around the area and Mario can only make out a blue blur darting around him!

Sonic then says,"

Guess it goes to show who can take it the longest between us! Later Mario, Light Speed Dash! "

With that Mario then sees a blast of blue energy flaring up before he closes his eyes and says,

" This is a it. I'll only have one shot to hit him now. Just have to trust I learned his a behavior enough. All right, here we go! "

With that Mario turns to the right and has his energy explode before he then says,"

Super Mario Final Fireball!" With that Mario instantly unleashes a massive fireball , right as Sonic appears! Sonic is shocked as he then says,"

What the, whoa!"

With that Sonic is hit dead on with Mario's ultimate fireball, and rings go flying as an explosion blasts out of the area! Mario then sees Sonic go flying, all the way out of the arena! Sonic lands on one of the rescue platforms underneath and lands with a soft bounce, which gives him time to get out of his daze and cough a bit before he then says,"

What, no, I lost? He, threw everything he had, and gambled it with one final attack? Gutsy, I like it!

"Mario then walks up to the edge and gives a victory sigh as he says

," It's over Sonic, good game! You were fast, but that's what you get for being predicable. Maybe a next time! "

Sonic sighs and says,"

Man, guess I did get a little too cocky thinking he was through. Well, you got me, this time Mario! Now hurry up and win so I don't look bad!"

Mario nods and says,"

That's the plan Sonic, so time to win this! Huh?"

All of a sudden Mario hears a tremble before a cocky voice then says,"

Hey fatso, there is a change in the game plan!"

Mario then turns around and says

," Hey who are you, WHAAH!

" In a instant a strong force to the head knocks Mario so hard he goes flying out of the ring and his hat is knocked off! Sonic is alarmed and says,"

Whoa Mario! "Sonic uses all of the energy he has to dash so fast he moves on water and quickly moves both him and Mario back on the platform before Sonic falls to his knees and says,"

Man, talk about a cheap shot! Huh?"

He then hears a mad laughter before he looks up and sees none other than Brad! Brad forms a cruel grin at the two hero's as he says,"

Talk about a easy win! Not like I was afraid of you fatty, but I just could not resist! "

Mario then retrieves his falling cap and puts it back on his head as he says,

" Hey it's not fat, it's the ideal for my world ! Besides, if you're so tough then at least have the nerve to fight me face to a face!

" Brad spits in to the water as he says,"

I don't have time to waste with weak losers! No wonder you hang out with star boy, pathetic idiots like you two and Ben must like to stick together! After all no one else would want to stick with you heroes! HAHAHA!"

Mario then gets angry as he stands back up and says,"

Watch it you crazy bully! Ben is a lot tougher then you, and a much better person!"

Brad then gets enraged and says," Oh shut it! Today's the day I shut everyone's traps about Auro, and make it clear that no one and I mean NO one stands above Brad Fowltror!"

Sonic gets annoyed as he then says,"

Now I see why Ben keeps talking about how much he dislikes you! Now I can't wait for him to slug him faster than you slugged Mario!"

Brad cracks his neck and says,

" Keep dreaming, because soon I am going to break down everyone's dream worlds and force everyone to expect the only reality that there is! And that's the cold hard law of the jungle where, huh?

" Brad hears something and turns around, only to see a powerful energy beam blast him in the face! A new voice then says,"

If you were going to say that the law of you shutting up, then that would be correct!"

Brad then at once stomps out of the smoke, and sees Zidane, Cecil, Donkey Kong, Cless, Leon Magnus, Bartz, Knuckles, Senel, Ky, and even his captain Sabin! And most of the fighters still in the ring all in fighting stances and glaring at Brad!

Brad then says," Oh, you all want some of this! Bring it, I was just done laughing at seeing you all suck up close!"

Zidane then has his daggers explode with his energy before he then says,"

Damn it Brad, we are all sick of your god damn god complex! It ends here, there is no way your winning the Enji Budokai! We all agreed to take you down first before we settle things!"

Brad then forms an even more mad grin in his eyes and face before he then says,"

Oh, you're all too impatient to wait in line for your trashing? Works for me! Because I am tired of you idiots getting in my way and being jealous that I can do with my pinky without even trying what all of you can do with everything you got combined! Oh and for your information Zidane, I don't think I am a god, I AM A GOD!"

Sabin sighs and says,"

Brad, how could you have gone so wrong, after everything I tried to teach you!"

Brad laughs and says,

" It's because I never listen to what you had to say from the get go, because I knew from the start it was a load of crap! Sabin, time I get you back for all of those god damn push-ups!

" Cless then says," Brad, you disgraced the Enji Knights long enough! Its time you realize your place Fowltror, and how you're not going to be the best just by being a jerk and throwing a temper tantrum like some demented monster child!"

Brad chuckles and says,"

Cless my man, the only ones being childish are you all, for being too stuck up to admit my way is the best! I am not no lame modest wimp, I strut my champion body around for all it is! Why did you idiots even allow me to play in your stupid game then if you knew I would win it all?"

Cecil then has the Light Bringer explode with holy energy before he points the sword at Brad and says,"

Because unlike you we don't think your victory is written in stone! Even if it's not one of us, someone will take you down! Because after all, someone as cruel, crude, and selfish as you who only values power and strength, could never become the champion of the universe!"

Brad laughs loudly like a red neck before he then slaps his own knee so hard it creates a shock-wave before he then says,"

Oh man, you guys STILL don't get it! That's the reason that I am the top dog no matter how much you cowards can't expect it, because I play things how they REALLY are!"

And with that Brad powers up, before his muscles bulge and he gets larger before he then says,"

All your talk about ideals and peace is nothing but a sack of crap meant to calm down the countless powerless nothings that need something to believe in! But, all of your motto's, rules, philosophies and ideals are just a cover for the real truth. And the truth is that, equality, fairness, justice, truth, peace, love, it's all just appetizers when the main course of what is important is POWER!

Power is the only damn thing that matters, and I have the most of it, and that's why I WILL be number one! And now to show you just how strong I really am, with only using fifty percent of my full strength I am going to use these two fists to crush everything you all have! So get ready to repeat the last lession I gave you!"

Zidane then narrows his eyes as he then says,"

Don't think this is the same thing Brad. I am not going to be nice, like before. This time, I'll take you down even if I have to kill you! Something tells me no one will mind! Trace!"

With that Zidane explodes with pink energy and unleashes his full power before he then charges at Brad and says,"

Time you fly away out of this place Brad! Reverse Gaia!"

With that Zidane bursts right at Brad, only for Brad to instantly put his large hands on Zidane's arms and squeeze hard before saying,

" Was that suppose to make me feel scared you tailed freak? Because that would only work if you're a threat to me, and you're not even strong enough to make me sweet! Huh?

" He then sees Cecil and the others charging at him before Cecil then says,"

Maybe not alone he has the power to overcome you, but he is not alone! Saint Dive!"

Cless then says," Chaos Distortion Blade! "

Leon also attacks as he says," Marian!

Auron then attacks Brad at the same time and says," Banishing Blade!"

All four powerful attacks hit Brad at once, only for the swords to just bounce off Brad's skin!

Cecil then is shocked as he says," What the, GUH!"

Brad instantly smashes all five of the nearby Enji near him with lighting fast punches before he then says,"

That's what you get for bringing toys in to a man's fight! Does not matter how many of you come at me, because a pile of weaklings still won't do anything but tickle me! GUH!"

With that Sabin gives a strong punch to Brad before Brad glares at Sabin and Sabin says,"

Brad, you always had power, but you never knew how to use it properly! Your still nothing but a wild angry beast thrashing about! "

Brad grins and says," Don't act so smug, you're a beast like me, we all are man! At least I know the reality of how things go down, and that's why you're going to your your face smashed through the ground!"

Sabin then says," Enough! Bum Rush Blitz! Huh?"

Sabin goes to attack Brad but he just catches his teachers fists and says,"

Come on, you think your lame fists can hurt me! No matter how you throw them, they are still weak to mine! Let me see if you can get MY message Sabin!"

With that Brad crushes down his larger hands on Sabin enough to make the Enji from Fargo wince in pain before he kicks Sabin hard in the gut before slamming him hard to the ground! Brad just laughs and says,"

How about we go through one of MY classes eh?" Chloe Valens charges at Brad with her sword before she then says,"

You savage thug, you're not going to be allowed to get on talking to us like that any longer, and your own Squad Captain most of all! ! Sword Rain, Ah!

" Before she can even attack Brad warps in front of her, and grabs her by the neck! He then licks his tong out and has a lustful look in his eyes and says,"

You're all so judgmental, that's your problem! Maybe you need a real man to wake you up eh girl? Don't worry, you can ask around to see how good I am with breaking in stubborn chicks. And with a body such as yours I'll do it for free!"

Senel, not happy at all seeing Brad talk to his long time friend that way gets enraged and says," How dare you! Don't you touch her! "

Senel then tries to lift Brad up using one of his throe Eres moves but Brad just snickers and says,"

Or ill what? You think you can deny me what I want Senel? Hell no!"

With that he head butts Senel hard in the gut and kicks him to the side so hard that the Enji spits out blood before Brad laughs madly and says,"

Feel it freak, the cold truth of the strong! The strong take what they want, and the weak can't do anything but get in line or get smashed in line! I am sick of all of you keeping me from having what I want, that's why it's time I take what I want and show that none of you can deny me what I deserve!"

Ky then glares at Brad and says,

" You think you can just do whatever you want because your strong? You're the worst kind of person Brad Fowltror! I heard enough from you, so answer me! What happened to my brother Jin? Noel, she said you killed him and the rest of his division! She and Tager only barley survived!"

Brad chuckles and says,"

That broad still survived? Tougher then I thought, to survive that crazy attack. Come on, like I would waste time with that loon?"

Ky has his power explode before he then says," I can see the lie, the murderous gleam on your face! Answer me Brad!"

Brad leans over and says,"

You just want it to be, right man? Besides, even if it really was me, not like you can do a damn thing about it because you're too damn pathetic!"

Ky is about to charge at Brad before Zidane extends his arm to hold his fellow Enji back! Zidane then jumps back and says,"

We are going to see who's pathetic Brad! No matter what, there is no way you're coming out the winner Brad! Bartz, you ready?"

His brown haired friend nods and says,"

Lead the way Zidane!" With that Zidane jumps higher in the air and then says,"

Grand Lethal! "

With that Zidane unleashes a barrage of energy blasts before Bartz then uses the power of his Mimic ability to reproduce the same attack as he says,"

Have a double scoop, on the house! Grand Lethal!"

With that Cecil fires a holy energy blast, Auron unleashes his Bushido Tornado attack, Sabin unleashes his Aura Bolt attack, and Ky, Jade, Red XIII and more all fire attacks all at Brad on all sides! But Brad then laughs and says,

" Oh please, I told you, everything you ALL have at once is worth my toenails in the face of absolute force!"

With that Brad spins around quickly and performs a lariat like move, spinning fast enough to smash all of the attacks away at once! As everyone then sees the barrage of attacks be blown away the announcer of the area takes notice and says,"

Unreal fans, are you getting this! Brad Fowltror has long had a, difficult complex carrier with the Enji Knights, but there is no denying is raw strength since that powerful lariat he unleashed is stronger then everything all of his opponents can muster? Huh?"

The announcers platform was on the edge of the ring, and his last statement got the attention of the nearby fighter, the large muscular heavily scared man wearing nothing but a red underwear and a beard named Zangief hears this and snickers before he turns to the announcer and says,"

What? You call that a Lariat? That man may be strong but his skills are amateurish in the face of the Zangief the red cyclone! I'll show you how it's done!"

With that Zangief indeed performs a Lariat, and allows him to avoid being blasted by a incoming fireball from a martial artist named Lu Kang. Zangief laughs as he then grabs Lu Kang and throws him right out of the area before he laughs even louder and says," HAH! See that? That's the true power of a master, GUH!"

With that a stray energy blast deflected by Brad blasts Zangief out of the ring before the announcer chuckles and says,"

See folks, those that talk the talk and those that walk the walk are clearly being sorted out, so let's see who will survive this carnage! "

With that the view is then zoomed in on Brad still defecting the attacks with his lariat before he stops and says,"

Man, you guys are so weak my hands don't even feel num! That's really the best all of the so called elite warriors can do at once huh? "

Cecil then says," Blast him, we have to take him down!"

Cless nods and says," If we could only unite all of our power, and blast him off the edge, then that would be that! Come on, he is just one, GUH!"

With that Brad smashes his fist in to the Enji before grabbing him with his other arm and slamming Cless in to the ground! He then smirks and says

," Just one guy you were going to say sucker? Nah, I am not one man, I am the freaking unstoppable Juggernaut! I am not moving any where unless I damn well feel like it!

" With that Zidane then says,"

Come on, everyone just attack him at once and that should be enough!"

With that Knuckles then says,"

I had it with this guy, there is no way I am letting him get the last laugh!"

With that Knuckles dives right at Brad, and as Zidane , Donkey Kong and others charge at Brad Ben's most hated member of the Enji but Brad just snarls and then says,"

When are all of you idiots going to get the message? All of the power you all have combined, is worth jack!

"With that Brad hammers the ground before him so hard, that it creates a shock-wave that blows everyone back! Brad then laughs madly as he then says ,

" Bring every freaking fighter in this lame tournament at once, and you STILL won't be able to out muscle me!"

Zidane groans and says," God damn it Brad, do you EVER shut up! You have been ragging about how great your muscles are since blazing day one!"

Brad widens his eyes with a sadistic tone as he then says," And that's because you still can't figure out just how great I am! Well, then I'll have to make the ultimate example, in pain!

" Brad then jumps up far as he winds his fist up and says,"

That's right, after I get the message across every last one of you, no one will ever doubt my power again! So get ready!"

With that Brad comes racing down ready to smash Zidane with his fist, only for Bartz to tackle his pal out of the way at the last second, before Brad smashes down on the ground so hard that it pulverizes the entire section of the ring and causes another tremor!

Zidane then says," Oh man, thanks Bartz, if I was hit by that it would be a long time before I woke up at best!"

Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Your lucky any of you are ever waking up when I am done with you! There is only one way out of the pain train, and that's by putting in your ticket with the conductor! So get ready to, huh?"

All of a sudden Brad and everyone sees cracks forming all around the arena before Cecil then says,"

Uh no! Brad's attack hit the ring so hard, it's no longer stable!

" The Judge Droid then says,"

Warning, ring's structure may have been compromised!

Brad raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Stop your whimpering, you're not backing out now! Huh, what? AHH!"

All of a sudden the entire ring shatters and everyone starts falling in to the water as the Judge Droid's platform hovers up and says,

" Correction, ring structure has indeed been compromised!

"Brad sees the water fast approaching as he then says,"

No, NO! No damn rule is denying me what is mine!

" Zidane then says," Oh man, with the area around the ring disabling anyone from flying looks like this is it! Huh?"

Zidane then sees a sizable chunk of the ring falling near him before he grins and says,"

Wait, if I can just fall last, ill win, and Brad will lose! "

Zidane then gathers his energy and quickly turns around and says," Come on, Meo Twister!"

With that Zidane fires a beam of energy in to the water, to propel himself upward! He then grins and says

," All right ,hello victory! Huh, no!"

He then feels a tug and sees Brad has grabbed his tail and looks manic as he then says,"

You wish, but thanks for being my stepping stone monkey!"

With that Brad hurls Zidane to the water and lifts himself in the air high enough to land in the water last! With that Sonic and Mario then sees this and Sonic snaps his fingers and says,"

Shoot, that punk almost lost it! "

Brad at once sees all of the angry faces at him and just laughs madly as he then says,

" YAH! Screw you losers! See what all of your magic and training got you? In the end my power, and my shrewd street smarts over took everything you all had! HAHAHAHA see everyone! Brad the great, is truly greater then all of you schmucks! So get ready for, huh? What the, GUH!"

Just then a large rock that went flying in to the air when Brad punched the ring lands on him and sends him flying down to the bottom of the sea! Sadly it's too late, as the Judge droid has all ready called the match and says,"

The winner has been decided! Winner of section four of the Enji Budokai primaries are, barley, Brad Fowltror!"

Zidane sighs and says," Well, at least Brad being dumb enough to get hit like that was almost worth it. Still, damn, did not want that prick to have the pleasure of being in the next phase."

Cless nods as he then says," I just hope Ben or Ezan will face him soon to finally put him in his place. I am ashamed to say it but I don't think that many others have the power to take him down at full power."

Zidane nods as he gets on the rescue boat and says,"

Well, maybe Lacus could, if she was not so loyal to Brad that its slicking. Seriously Lacus, I don't know what Brad did to you, but how can you still be so loyal to the man?

"With that Zidane just sits down as the rest of the defeated Enji get on board, not bothering or caring to try and get the bolder off Brad, not even the Slate who was in that ring at annoyed Brad sent him flying carelessly.

* * *

In any case we now turn to see another area of the primaries going down, and its none other than Lacus and her group! We rewind the time a tad, to just how the fight in her section broke out and as we do the scene is Lacus just staring at the ground, looking at the Oath keeper sword before she then says,

" I wonder, how much pain is left, before it all ends? Or, at least how much pain do I have to inflect, till it becomes second nature to me, like Brad? At this point, I don't care, I just want it to end, this pain eating me away to end!

" Meanwhile as she is looking at her hands Zelos is walking up with his blade drawn, looking confused as he sees Lacus looking distraught before he then says,"

Hey Lacus, you even awake? I know you're my enemy but even so I refuse to attack hot babes, even babes with issues, till they are ready to fight! "

Lacus does not seem to notice Zelos at all before the red haired friend of Lloyd raises an eyebrow and says,"

Man, what the hell did Brad do to her, take out her ear drums? A shame, she use to be so lively. Huh?"

Zelos sees his friend Sheena glaring at him as she says," Oh come on, you never have problems attacking me when I was ready!"

Zelos then chuckles and says," I repeat, I only show manners to lady's and, OW!"

Sheena then smashes Zelos in the head before she says," Screw you Zelos ill, huh?

He then hears a tremble before he sees a large figure coming up, looking like a yellow humanoid dragon and spinning around a spear! The being just snorts and says

," Don't bother trying to reason to this girl Enji, its nothing but an anomaly that you're trying to decode! You, Lacus Raystar, prepare yourself! I am Garr, from the warrior tribe of the Brood, the tribe that exists to slay rabid dragons wherever they hide in the cosmos! And you will be my biggest task you mutant!"

As Zelos sees Garr 's spear glow with energy he chuckles nervously and says,"

Take it easy buddy, this is supposed to be a friendly, nonlethal contest remember!

" Garr snickers and says

," Bah, I don't care about any of this, I came here to kill this abomination! Lacus Raystar, you will die now! Kyrie Thrust!

" With that a explosion of power blasts out of the dragon like man, before he lunges right at Lacus '

s heart, and to everyone's shock Lacus does not even move! However as Garr lunges, he hits Lacus's chest, only for it to shatter on impact! As Garr then steps back he looks at the spear and says,"

No, this can't be! AHH!" Instantly dark thorny vines blast out of the ground and consume Garr before squeezing him tightly! Lacus then looks up at Garr, with emotionlessly empty eyes before she says,

" Deluded man, did you truly think you had the power to kill me? No, you and I are as apart as bugs and humans are. Now, pay the price for your arrogance!"

With that Lacus clutches her hand and the vines constrain Garr harder, causing blood to pour out of him! Without a second glance Lacus waves her hand and unleashes a surge of power form it to blast Garr right out of the area before she then says,"

You, you're not worth a second thought fool."

Zelos then whistles and says," Man, that was ice cold even if he did try to kill you!"

Lacus just turns to Zelos and says,

" Are you next? Come at me, I know you want to kill me, all of you do!"

Zelos then sighs and says,"

Lacus, seriously you need help!"

A larger figure , another humanoid dragon with orange skin wearing a large Ax walks up and sighs as he says,"

Indeed, it's such a shame you grown up this way Lacus.

" Zelos rises a eyebrow as he says,"

You a partner of that last guy buddy? Because, I don't think trying to avenge him is a bright idea

." The dragon creature then says,"

He and I are not alike Enji. I am Argo Kindu, a member of the dragon like Trewa race. I use to be a guard at the Raystar estate and watched Lacus grow. Lacus, I know what has happened to you, but you can't let your despair control you! You're risking letting your sadness drive everything away from you!

"Lacus looks at Argo and says,"

Argo, did my father, tell you to talk to me?

" Argo then says," No! I came here to test my skills! But never the less I am worried about Lacus! You're dancing across a path that you won't be able to return from!"

Lacus just giggles in giggles with a sad tone as she slowly walks up to Argo Sheena and Zelos and says,

" It's all ready to late, this path I am on Argo, there is no going back. You, you're just like the others, you're trying to warn me, weaken me, and confuse me. But, it's useless, I won't let your lies fool me, hurt me anymore! Think after all this time that your depiction could get me to be tricked, so you at last can destroy me like you all want! No, I won't, let you do it!"

Zelos then says," Lacus, what the hell did Brad tell you! Yah your acting weird lately but we are not about to kill you!"

Lacus then looks panicked as her energy explodes and she says," You're lying!"

With that Lacus unleashes a wave of energy that is so powerful it blasts both Zelos and Argo right out of the arena before she then says,

" I hear you all, I am no longer your prized freak but your shame so you want to sweep me under the rug! Huh? Oh, you three?"

Lacus then sees her former teammates Collette, Yuna, and Terra all dash in front of her before Collette then says,"

Lacus, stop this! What happened to make you so paranoid!"

Terra then looks dismayed at seeing Lacus and says,"

Yes Lacus, you must calm down and talk to us! It's the only way we can help you!"

Lacus staggers back and looks pale as she gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Help? I trusted all of you for so long only for your help to make my suffering unbearable! It's like Brad said all along, I bought in to your con for long enough because I was desperate to believe the lie, but I no longer will let your fantasies harm me any longer!"

Yuna then gets distraught as she then says,"

Lacus, we are so sorry you had to suffer so much, but please you have to get a grip! Have you really gotten so bad that you are losing touch with reality? Have you forgotten all of what the Enji have taught you? "

Lacus forms a sad smile as she says,"

No Yuna, I see things, clearly now, more than ever! The motto and belifes of the Enji are nothing but the words of fools! It sounds nice to live a honorable path, but to live that life is to live one of dreams! Life is crule, brutal and ruthless and the only way to live it to be like that or die!

Brad's path, you all are disgusted in it for its brutality, but it's the only true path! We as a society, can never truly coexists, because are desires will always over ride the common good! Only those with the power to secure their happiness will be able to rest. And now, no matter what, I just want the pain to end! Brad is the only one who was truly able to ease my pain, and keep the Blue Eyes White Dragon from consuming me entirely! That's why, ill fallow him no matter what, even if it means that I am to be despised by everyone else! After all, it's clear now that I am destined to be shunned by society anyway, so there is no point pretending any longer!

" Before anyone can say anything all of a sudden another voice then says,"

It's only pretend if you think that's the only option Lacus! There is still time to change things, but only if you make the efforts to change Lacus!

" Lacus then sees Aqua walk up, with her Rain Storm Kanata glowing with energy and Tifa, Tear, Goblez and a few others behind her as she looks sad and says,"

Lacus, has Brad battered you down so much that the once fierce but kind sprit that Ben told me you use to have had use to has been smashed entirely? "

Lacus has her eyes flicker as she says,"

Ben, said that?

"Aqua nods and says,

" Lacus, Ben cares deeply about you. He, still sees you as a friend, he still wants to help you and so do the rest of us! But, if you refuse to even expect anyone's help then nothing will happen!"

Lacus then has her energy explode before she laughs sadly and says,"

Ben, he, is so, foolish! Can't he realize, that he and I, does he not realize what the reality is? Guess, he always was in his own world."

Tifa then gets annoyed and says," How could you say that about Ben! He, he still defends you , he still looks for ways to end your pain despite everything you and Lacus did to him!

"Lacus turns emotionless as she then says,"

So what? Caring for me, having sympathy to me, what good will that do? I don't need your pity, not unless it can at last end my pain, truly end it! I am tired of lies, all I want now is the truth no matter how harsh it is! Brad, has the answers, Brad has saved me and he knows a way to save me for good! that's why I fallow him."

Tear then narrows her eyes and says,"

You think Brad is telling you the truth, really Lacus? I know you're in pain but even someone as desperate as you must see what kind of man Brad is."

Goblez nods and says," That man, has one of the largest shadows I have ever seen coursing through his heart. You may think your to tainted to come back to the light, but take my word child, its never to late. However, if you dismiss the light, it will reject you right back! Huh?

Lacus then has her energy explode so highly that her aura covers the entire ring and pushes the others back before she says,"

How would you , any of you know what Brad is really like ? I know him, I know his heart, and in the end it's just to be a place where we can be at peace! WE, we just want to be in a place where, we, can be our selves without everyone judging, and condemning us! "

Aqua responds with,"

And this is your true self Lacus? That's funny, never saw someone's true self being one consumed with such pain and despair! Is someone who causes pain to your friends, and is being isolated by everyone what you really want to be Lacus? Huh?"

Lacus is starting to cry as she then says,"

You think, this is how I wanted things to be? I just wanted to avoid it all, avoid the pain, for me and for others! I tried so hard, to make people happy, to meet my expectations. But, it was not enough, it never could be enough! If I could just make it stop, I would but I, huh? AHHH!"

With that Lacus feels a intense pain in her head, and her aura turns red before she grasps her head and says,

" Stop it, make it stop! "

Terra is shocked and says,"

Lacus, we are not doing anything! This energy, this is not yours or the Dragon's! Lacus, you're not well at all, you should not be here!"

Terra then gets closer to Lacus as she then says,"

Please, let us help you. We are your friends and we just want to, huh?

"Lacus then glares at Terra and raises her blade before she then says,"

My friends? No, you, you're all, out to get me! I have to fight, I have to win! Otherwise, if I don't win ill die!"

With that she charges at Terra, and is ready to slash right in to her until Aqua flash steps in front of Terra and blocks the blow with her own sword! The strength of their blow causes a shockwave and Aqua sees the delirious look in Lacus 's eyes before she then says,

" Lacus, for Ben's sake ill do what I can to save you even if it means knocking you out right now!"

Lacus then back flips back and gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Miss Aqua, it would be foolish for you to think you have the power to back up such words! Radiant Burst!"

With that Lacus unleashes a barrage of flower funnels and barrages everyone around her with energy blasts! As Collette throws her charkams to take out the nearest flower funnel she sighs and says

," Guess we have no choice but to fight. Even if it's a fighting tournament, I wish it did not come to this. Brad, he will pay for whatever he did to make Lacus be so delirious!

" Aqua nods as she blocks a incoming laser attack from one of the flower funnels and then has her sword glow before she then says,"

Guess this will have to be a case of tough love. Aqua Spike!"

With that Aqua strikes the ground with her sword before she uses a variation of a magic spell to create lances of water to burst out of the ground and destroy all of the Flower Funnels! One appears beneath Lacus but she is able to get out of the way. She then sees Tifa coming at her trying to hit her with her Final Heaven Limit break attack only for Lacus to block it with her white blade, before then grabbing Tifa with her thighs, and throwing her far across the ring!

She then sees Tear, Collette, and Yuna all fire holy magical attacks at her as Golbez fires a large chunk of rock from the ground at Lacus only for her to unleash a thorny energy whip like ribbon to appear out of her free hand and shatter them all with one lash!

She then says,"

Because I use to think you were my friends I'll give you one warning. Don't get in my way or I'll do whatever it takes to remove you! Burst Stream, of Destruction!

" With that she fires a powerful energy blast right at everyone, only for Aqua to cast a barrier that absorbs the blast, before it shatters and unleashes a blast right back at Lacus! Lacus sets her own barrier up and the attack shatters instantly before she then says," Your barriers are good, but, mine are still superior Aqua! Don't think such a thing like that will stop me! "

Terra then sighs and says,"

Lacus, please forgive me later, but if you truly have gone mad you must be stopped."

With that she transforms in to her Espar form and then powers up before she then says,"

I pray that you can find peace someday Lacus, and be free from your shackles. But, till your insanity subsides you must calm down! Riot Blade!"

With that Collette then has her own angel wings form before she attacks with her Holy Judgment spell, just as Yuna unleashes her Ultima spell, Goblez attacks with his Cosmic Ray blast and Tear attacks with her Innocent Shine Mystic Art attack! As the many attacks combined to come at Lacus she casts a barrier to try and repel them before she then says

," No, stop this! Why, why do you keep mocking me, trying to get in my way!"

Aqua then sighs before her energy explodes and she then says," Because we are trying to help you Lacus! True friends do whatever they can to help their friend in need! Even if it means blasting sense in to you! Majestic Torrent!"

With that Aqua points her blade at Lacus, before a whirlpool of explosive water like magic energy comes crashing in to Lacus 's barrier, and causes it to crack! Lacus panics and says,"

No, you just want, to hurt me again! Ben, all of you, the moment you lower my guard, then you will just trick me again and it will be the end! I am tired of lies, I won't be tricked again! Just, get away, GET AWAY!"

With that Lacus unlashes an explosion s of energy, that is so great that it blasts away all of the attacks, before Terra then says,"

What, the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? No! AHH!"

With that Terra, Aqua, Goblez and everyone else gets consumed with the explosion of energy Lacus unleashed, before they, and everyone else in the ring are blasted right out of it! The announcer sees this, and the mushroom faced announcer gulps before he then says

," Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like this section just reacted its explosive conclusion! No doubt, victory goes to the, um, passionate Raystar girl!"

With that the Judge droid announcers her the victor, but Lacus just sees Terra, and the others all knocked out in the water, being picked up by the rescue boats before she then says,"

Why, why, can't you understand that it's the only way? Huh?"

She then turns around, and sees Aqua, still injured but in the ring with a bloody arm before she then says,"

Because you have let your despair make you think that there is only one way Lacus! However, even if the choices are hard, there are still ways out of this! What do you really want Lacus?"

Lacus then has her energy surge, before her aura bubbles up, and the scale armor of the Blue Eyes White Dragon forms around her hand before she then says,"

Don't you get it? I had wasted years of my life wishing there was other ways out of this! But, this is the only path there is for me! So, get out of my way!"

With that Lacus bursts at Aqua, and is nearly about to impale her with her armored claw, before she all of a sudden changes coarse, and slashes the ground in front of Aqua , causing the part of the ring to be sliced off and for Aqua to fall out of the area! The announcer sees this and chuckles nervously as he says,"

Er, my bad everyone, guess someone was still in there! Ah well, it's a moot point since Miss Raystar corrected that quite quickly. "

Lacus then sees her hand transform back to normal, and sees her skin remain pale before she quivers with fear and she sees Aqua look at her from below before she staggers back and says

," Why, can't you see , that the more difficult you all make this be, it will just hurt for everyone? Just, stop trying to trick me, and you won't get hurt. I, can't, hold myself together having to deal with theses lies much longer. The dragon's will, it keeps getting stronger and stronger.

Kill, that voice demanding I kill, it just keeps getting louder and louder! I, it has to end soon, no matter what the conclusion is. Ben, if only you and the others would realize, just how futile it is, to try and change things. I just hope, realizes this, and the conclusion of this Enji Budokai, will all not be, too painful.

"With that Lacus just lies on the ground and hears the people cheering as she looks up on the main screen to see the others fighting. And for now we change are view once more to none other than Ben and his progress!

* * *

As we return to Ben's side, it seems the welder of the Star Sword is doing quite well, for he has defeated most of the other fighters in the arena! At the moment Ben has just defected Luke's Radiant Howl Mystic Art attack to send it back at Luke and send both him and Guy flying out of the area before quickly blocking Ranga 's Carnage Scissors attack before grinning and saying,"

Man, you really are strong Ranga. I did not feel this power out of you during the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! "

Ranga grins and says," Well that's because I got stronger since then Enji! What you think I would just sit still waiting for a chance to get back at you? Think again! Because I am going to show who is the best!

" Before Ben can responds a raspy voice then says," That's right, and it's going to be me! "

Ranga raises a eyebrow and says," Hey, like hell it was suppose to be me! Who is, GUH!

" With that a red energy blast then sends Ranga flying before another one comes for Ben! Ben instantly shatters it with a punch before he gets annoyed at seeing Ranga land outside the ring before he then says,

" Hey! What kind of jerk interrupts a fight? Huh? Oh, THAT kind of jerk."

Ben then sees a, very odd, ugly human like creature walking up that looks like a zombie and a boar with long white hair welding two black swords named Ladja and Magnus. Ben sees this man laughing before the man raises his blades and says," Sorry to ruin your fun, Ben Auro! However, I could not let my moment of glory be denied even longer!

I am the great Takorag! The strongest being in my galaxy! It's a far off galaxy, but it's one full of powerful creatures and I am number one! And I am here to show that I am stronger than any galaxy!

"Ben chuckles nervously as he then says,"

I, can see that. Takorag is it? Well, thanks for introducing yourself but, don't have to high expectations because I have no time to be courteous. Oh?

" Takorga has a black energy explode before he then says,"

Oh, that's not my introduction hero, THIS IS! Reaper's Rush!"

With that in a flash Ben's strange new enemy is right in front of Ben, and its only Ben's homed reflexes that allow him to parry the strike before he sees a crazed look in Takorag 's eyes and says

," I see, despite your insanity, your strong all right! Fine, it's just another bump in the road to smooth out!

" With that Ben and Takorag unleash a barrage of sword slashes at each other, before Ben ends the exchange with slamming the hilt of the Star Sword in to Takorag 's jaw! To his shock it comes close and Ben cringes before he then sees Takorag look at it, and sigh before slamming it back in to place before he then says,

" I see, your reputation is the real deal! Good, then I don't have to play nice! Suck on this Enji, Lord Genocide! "

With that the odd opponent fires a barrage of multi colored beams at Ben, and Ben quickly defects the attacks before he then says,

" Sorry, that's not good enough! Huh?"

Ben then sees the beams freeze in place before Takorag laughs and says,"

Oh yah, look closely silly human!"

Ben then sees that the beams are all merging together before they form a cage that traps him! Ben at once says,

" Oh no, a trap?" Takorag laughs and says," That's right, and you fell for it! Which means you lose!

" With that Takorag crosses his swords before all of his energy beams explode in the form of a massive explosion! Takorag laughs madly as he then says," I did it, I tricked the so called chosen hero! Victory is mine! Huh?

"Takorag then sees a explosion of energy blast away the smoke, showing Ben with the Star Sword used in his Shikai state! Ben has two blades in his hands and both of them are glowing before he looks right at Takorag and then says," All right, play time is over! Shinning Flare Tornado!"

With that Ben bursts at his foe with his energy consuming him like a tornado of energy before Takorag then freaks out and says,"

Oh hell, that just made him mad! Damn it, take this! Hell's Pillars!

" With that the demonic foe strikes the ground and a pillar of fire blasts out in front of Ben, only for Ben to shatter the attack as he keeps charging at Takorag and then says,"

Sorry, but, your time is up!

" With that Ben nearly crashes in to Takorag, only for Takorag to jump out of the way before the power from Ben's attack blasts him right out of the ring! Hearing Takorag yell loudly in anger causes Ben to grin and says,"

That was a unexpected detour, but, oh well. I, think that's all of them. Looks like I won! Huh, what the, this energy?"

Ben turns around, and hears a chuckle before a calm voice then says,"

Sorry Ben, but there is one hurdle you have to cross over before you can pass, and that would be me!"

Ben then is shocked to see Cloud walking up to him calmly before he steps back and says,"

Cloud Sensei, you were in this group with me this whole time? How, could I not notice?"

Cloud grins and says,"

I was sitting back, letting the fights come to me to see how things played out. And now I see things are playing out like this. Well Ben, guess it's time for one last training session, and see if you have surpassed me or not! And passing the test is the only way you will advance!"

Ben sighs as he then says,"

So, I have to defeat you to advance huh? Well, I knew this was something that could happen, so I prepared myself for anything before the Enji Budokai started! No disrespect at the least to you Cloud, but after how strong I become, I think surpassing you just might be doable! Huh? Whoa!"

Ben then sees a energy blast coming for him and quickly dashes out of the way before he hears another voice he knows well say,'

Well, if you think that it would be a cinch, I guess it's time to ramp the task up a notch!

" With that Ben then sees X land besides Cloud before Ben then says,

" X, you were here to? What, you all just had tea time while we fought or something? Huh, what the, Link?"

Ben then sees the hero of Hyrule walk up to the side of his other friends before he then says,"

More like chatted while the others fought and all that. WE all agreed it was for the best this way Ben."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he then says," For the best of what? I did not think the three of you wanted to win that badly, much less resort to teaming up just to beat me."

Cloud then takes out the First Sword and has it glow with his magical energy before he then says

," You're reading this wrong Ben. We did it because we all want to see how far you truly come and if you're really ready to win not just the Enji Budokai, but live up to your destiny! Ben, you come a long way, you're a far different man then the kid I took up in to squad 7 with reluctance. Even so, I am not sure you're truly ready for your ultimate task.

" Ben then powers up as he then grins and says,"

Well, if you three need something to reaffirm your faith in me, then I guess I have no choice! So be it, I'll show I can fulfill my destiny, and defeat all three of you at once! All of you better prepare yourselves though, once I start, I am not about to kill you guys, but I won't play nice either! "

With that Cloud's sword glows blue, X transforms in to his Blade Armor, and Link also has the Master Sword glow before he then says,

" We would not expect it, after all, this is a contest of are skills and sprit!"

X nods as he charges up his X buster and says,"

That's right, once and for all, show me the true power of the one chosen by the celestial ones Ben Auro!"

Cloud then closes his eyes and says,

" Yes, show us, with a fight showing who's honor, and who's pride is superior!

" With that all three of Ben's friends split up before surrounding him and then all going to attack at once before Ben just closes his eyes and says,"

All right, even this won't stop me! I swore I would emerge from the Enji Budokai as its champion and I will make it a reality no matter who is in my way! And there is no way I am going to lose before I settle a few scores! Here I come!"

With that Ben dodges Link's jump thrust attack, and then blocks Cloud and X's duo attacks with both of his own blades! Ben then goes on to endure the triple attacks at once, however as Ben braces himself to take down his friends and mentor to advance, for now we move on to see how the others are doing!

* * *

And at the moment that means we turn back to Ezan! Ben's primary rival has been cleaning house on his end, no matter who tries to come at him regardless of their power or tactics! And that leads us to Ezan dodging Shing 's extending Meteor blade, before also punching back Sol Badguy before he then sees everyone looking determined before he sighs and says,

" I know your all trying to defy logic and all, but by now you must realize its futile. Come now, there is no dishonor in expecting defeat."

Shing then clutches his hand and says," Don't think you got this won yet Ezan! We still can blast past you! Hey, Kohak looks like it's now or nothing!

"His friend nods and says," All right, be careful Shing! Ready brother?" Her brother Hisui nods and says,"

Take this Ezan, Tsugaikaze !

" With this the man has his automatic cross brow explode with energy before he unleashes his powerful mystic art attack at Ezan! The sliver haired warrior bats the attack away with his palms before he then says,

" I know your quite determined, but senselessly throwing energy around won't do you any good. Huh, what?"

He then all of a sudden he then sees Shadow has appeared right in front of him with a smirk before he then says,"

Oh, it's not being thrown around. Chaos Control! "

With that Shadow uses his power to freeze time around Ezan temporally before Ezan even realizes it! The black hedgehog then jumps back as he then says,

" All right, this window of opportunity will be brief so don't waste it! "With that Kohak nods and says,

" All right! Satsugeki Bukoken!"

With this the long black haired women spins her baton like weapon and explodes with energy before she then charges at Ezan to strike while he is frozen in time! At the same time Shing has his golden sword glow with energy before he then says,"

Shine forth my Spira! Take this Ezan, Shouo Jineizan!

" With that Shing and Kokak both strike Ezan with their Mystic Art combos, only for their attacks to have no effect on Ezan! Shing cringes and says,"

What, he is suppose to be frozen in time right?

" Kohak is shocked as she then says,

" Is, his body so strong are weapon's can't even cut him? Oh?"

All of a sudden they and everyone sees a explosion of power before Ezan brakes out of the Chaos Control and chuckles before he then says,"

Not a bad try. However, as you realizes the difference between us is just too great for you to win.

"Sol then gets enraged as he then says," Like hell it is! Take this, Napalm Death!"

With that the man with the red head band then unleashes his powerful attack and a few others attack Ezan to! However, Ezan just casually catches the beams and absorbs them all in to his Nu Epyon before it glows and says,"

That's it, I am bored. If you can't get the point, get this! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With that Ezan unleashes a massive purple energy blast that blows everyone out of the area! As he hears screams and splashes he rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh please, I was "nice" enough to hold back a great deal of power just to not make a scene out of this! You should be grateful that your still conscious! Bah, I had more intense training sessions. Whatever, at least I am warmed up for the main event. Now, are you ready to stop stalling Squall, or do I have to blast you out in to the pool to?

" Ezan hears a cold chuckle before none other than Squall walk up with his Gun-Blade on his shoulder before his team leader opens his eyes and says,"

Well Ezan, among other things you seem to have developed a sense of humor during are time together."

Ezan shrugs and says," What can I say but that hearing all of Zidane 's and the others poor sense of humor left be little choice but to adapt to show them how it's done. Really now Squall, sneak attacks, especially ones that you knew would fail are not like you." Squall then gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Hardly. I just wanted are battle to be, not so nosy. Plus I was tied down with Zell wanted to settle things, and, he takes reality hard."

Ezan nods and says,

" Indeed. However, I hope you're not expecting to defeat me. After all, all of the others hardly drained me."

Squall then powers up and an aura forms around him before he then says,"

Don't be so sure you can just dismiss your Squad captain Ezan! I trained you for a while now, and know how you fight remember?"

Ezan then powers up and says,"

No disrespect Squall, but Garma trained with me for much longer a time, and we both saw how that turned out!"

Squall chuckles and says,"

Indeed. However, I don't intent on just rolling over in defeat like a shamed dog! I know how you fight, and what not to do. So get ready Ezan or you will regret it!

" Ezan nods as he has his own power level rise and he then says,

" I see that this is what you want Squall. In that' case, let's not waste time any longer and get on with this! If this is some sort of test, ill slice it apart to show you just what I did learn from you! Prepare! Chidori Burst!

"With that Ezan wastes no time going on the assault as lighting crackles around his blade before he charges at his squad captain! At the same time Squall then says,

" Time to see, if the theory can be pulled off, Rough Divide!"

With that Squall and Ezan collide their swords , and the collision of power is so great that it creates a shockwave! The shockwave reaches so far, that even Doug in his area can feel it, and speaking of the blond martial artist that's are cue to tune in to his fights!

* * *

And as the scene now turns to Doug, it seems that he is doing quite well! Doug has all ready punched out Innes, Judith, Kuro, and most of the others and as he feels the shockwave he just whistles and says,"

Looks like some of the others are having a rougher ride then myself. That energy feels like Ezan, no doubt its Ezan. Well, guess he expects an easy ride to the finals eh? Man I can't wait to serve him a triple dose of humble pie! Huh, oh well, guess you will do!" With that he turns around and grabs the incoming sword of Yu without even turning his head, causing Yu to be horrified as he then says,

" What? I, moved faster than the speed of sound!

" Doug forms a cocky grin as he then says,"

And that matters how? You really are like Ezan Yu, full of yourself! Too bad for you, I am even faster, and now I got you! Oh?

" He then sees Asbel Lhant dash at Doug from the side with his Royal Demon sword exploding with power before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Wrong, I have you! Lets finish this, Zankuujin Mujjinshou!"

With that the new Enji unleashes a barrage of powered up sword strikes, that Doug blocks with one finger and all the while holding Yu back to!

Doug just chuckles and says,"

Guess going all out is not going to cut it eh, um, who are you again? Eh whatever, get lost, all of you!"

With that Yu then kicks Yu in the gut, and throws him in to Asbel before head butting Yu so hard he and Asbel go flying right out of the ring! Megaman sees this and at once transforms in to his Hyper Megaman state before he then says,"

Doug, you really have gotten strong! But, I will defeat you so I can square off with my brother! Hyper Burst!

" With that Hyper Megaman fires a full powered blast at Doug and Doug just powers up to as he then says,"

Sorry Megaman, I dig you want to test your metal against X, but I have some people I want to fight to, and with what I know is on the line it's a priority! !"

With that Doug instantly has energy surrond his fist before he charges at the blast and punches it so hard it gets redirected back at its sender and blasts Megaman right out of his Hyper state and out of the ring!

Doug chuckles and says," Oh man, I might have had this in the bag anyway but thanks to the finishing touches Gouken did with that freaky dance of his I can do this all day! Haha, looks like that's all for now though, cause everyone else here seems to have flunked out of Doug Fitter's school of hard knocks! Huh?"

Doug then hears a cocky laugher before a voice then says,"

HAH! You're not winning yet! Your defeat looms Enji!

" Doug turns around, and sees a man in his thirties wearing a pink martial arts outfit with his brown hair in a pony tail looking at him with a cocky grin! Doug just raises a eyebrow and says," And you are?

"The man laughs and says," What, you seriously never heard about me? I am the great Dan Hibiki, master of the ultimate all powerful martial arts style, the _Saikyō-ryū_ !

" Doug then yawns and says,' Never heard of that or you Dan, but if you want to hear the sound of my fist step right up!"

Dan then rolls over and stands up before he then extends his right fist and yelling at the top of his lungs before doing that several more times before he is right in Doug's face as he then says,"

YAH! My strength is so great it makes you delirious! Ready to surrender yet?

" Doug just looks bored and says,"

You wish poser."

Dan gulps and says," Er, really? Um, well,?"

He then takes out a autograph with his face on it and gives a thumps up as he then says,"

Well, you see I am a movie star and if you take the fall man I can, huh? If not, take this! Gadoken!"

With this Dan unleashes a small blue fireball at Doug, only for it to fizzle out before it reaches Doug! Doug rolls his eyes and just points his fingers at Dan and says,"

Your all talk man, just get out!"

With that he flicks Dan with his fingers and creates enough force to blast Dan out of the area sky high before he tears up Dan's autograph and says,

" And I don't care about your deal no matter how much money it would have. Hassle of stardom is just not worth it man. And speaking of a hassle, looks like with the joke out of the way that's the end of it!

"With this Doug grins as he then sees the Judge Droid have a gong noise come out before it says,"

All other fighters have been defeated! The winner of this division is Doug Fitter!

" With that Doug pumps up his fist in the air and yells as he says,"

ALL RIGHT! Haha, guess I made some waves to say the least! That's right, people at last realize that Doug Fitter is no name to forget? Well, we will see if that's the case, when I go all the way! "

With that Doug hears the crowd cheer and embraces the moment as he puts up the victory sigh with his hands and says,"

Haha, this does feel pretty good. Guess there is a reason so many people want to be stars. Still I, huh?"

Doug then feels a sharp gust of wind, and turns around to see, nothing."

Doug just shrugs and then says," Meh, thought I felt something nasty but must have been the wind. Whatever, time to get some grub and scoop out the competition. "

With that Doug struts to the platform ready to take him to his destination so he can do what he just said.

* * *

However little does Doug know that as he pats himself on the back, someone is in fact scooping him out! And to see who it is we now change the scene to the top of the stadium, where in the gap between towers a dark man is overusing all of the fights in the Enji Budokai so far, and its none other than the dreaded Akuma!

Gouken 's brother has just seen Doug win his match, and is amused as he folds his arms before he then says,"

So Gouken, this is the extent of your training? Meh, pitiful! Doug Fitter, you're not worthy of being my equal! Never the less, I'll show you, Gouken, and everyone else what a true master fighter is before the wrath of the unrestrained Satsui no Hando consumes this entire Enji Budokai! Yes, I'll just observe this a little more, and make my move. Now, time to make this demonstration ready to start!"

With that Akuma warps off, just as another announcer, the same blond one that told the rules to everyone, flies by in his hover craft!

Unaware of just flying by where a ruthless killer of a fighter was the announcer is talking to the Camera man in front of him as he says,

" Ladies and gentlemen I have hosted many fighting contests over the years but without a doubt the Enji Budokai has been the most intense exciting one to host yet, and it's just getting started! I hope your all having a blast, and enjoy it to stick with us to the end! But for now, please stand by as we now take a commercial break! CUT! How's my hair Yamcha?"

With that, well, we indeed cut to a commercial break of sorts, for while the Enji Budokai prelamire rounds are not yet completed, the conclusions are so intense they will have to wait till next time! Can Ben and Ezan over come there commanders and make it to the next rounds? What ominous impact will Akuma have? Will Lacus be able to control herself? Theses answers and more are to be found in the action packed coming installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars, so see you there!

Next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben has his work cut out for him when he must not only at last prove he can surpass his long time mentor

and friend Cloud, but also take down Link and Megaman X at the same time! Meanwhile Ezan finishes his dual with Squall, and it's not going to be as easy as the super elite warrior presumes! However, after these showdowns and all of the other battles in the battle royal cut off matches of the Enji Budokai take place, the final eight winners of theses matches get squared off for the real battles to begin! However, before that can happen, a new challenger appears and one of these fighters must also come to the terms with the past to come out on top! Even if you might all ready know what that means to be sure you better not miss _**Chapter 164: Friction Between Comrades, Reversal Battle!   
**_

It's going to be a blast so see you there! Ah, but before we part, it's time for some authors notes once more. First of all, once more this chapter is full of lots of cameos, but like everything I added them in because, I felt like it haha. Firstly, Kuro was from the anime Kurokami, another good one, that might be hard to fine.

Secondly, the character Takorog is in fact a character created by another author named Mangagor. He kept asking for his character to have a cameo so I figured this chapter could pull it off. Er, sorry if I forgot to ask for permission but hope you did not mind.

Next, Garr was from the RPG Breath of Fire three, a game, that is so, so,, dull. Next, Argo was in fact from the game Manga Carta 2, a ok RPG for the 360, that could have used a better budget haha.

The rest was mostily Tales of Charters, and not knowing some of them would not be a shock since Namco time and again loves to scew over the American division and,,, sigh, never mind.

Also, if you can't get it by now, Doug's final power up works like Mystic Gohan in Dragon Ball Z, AKA once he powers up , he is at full power and stays that way.

Now then,, oh yes, if you're confused, the way the battle royal for the Enji Budokai is taking place is mostly based of the Budokai that took place at the start of the ninth Dragon Ball Z movie, Bojack Unbound.

Ah yes, and Captian ATomic Chiken. Well, I made him up from a deam I once had, and maybe a few other things randomly driffting in to my mind, hah.

Ah yes, and lastly, the Mario and Sonic dual. Well, I know some may debate that Sonic could trounce Mario any day of the week. However, I always figured while it would be close, as long as Sonic did not go super, Mario could take him down. I think the match was not to biased, I am big fans of both of them after all.

And, my annoyance with Mario doing the same thing in his platform games the last few years and Sonic, well, getting a raw deal are equally strong. And just maybe I was making a reversal of what happened in Chad's Game Master Chapter hehe. Well, that should be all for now.

Thanks for the reviews, hope to see more for this one as well. And with that,( Sees Omnimon and the rest of the Royal Knights take off) Easy there Omnimon, hopefully we won't be needing to go that far, the chapter should sell itself haha. (Hears crickets chirp.) Um, still, be on standby just in case. With that, till next time!


	55. C 164:Ascension Battle of Bonds!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume three the Light of Hope

_**Chapter 164: Friction Between Comrades, Reversal Marker of the Ascended Bonds!  
**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic wars at long last the time for preparations had ended, and at last the time had come for the Enji Budokai to begin! Ben at once was prepared to come out as its champion no matter who stood in his way, and from the get go saw that it was going to be one intense battle! The first phase of the Enji Budokai was in the form of a massive preliminary battle royal to quickly pick up the eight finalist over thousands!

Ben found himself quickly under the attack of his comrades ranging from fellow Enji Luke Lloyd and others, to his recent alley Ranga the Bloodedge, to even odd new comers like Captain Atomic Chicken and Takarog. However despite the strength of his opponents Ben showed he was not going to let his dreams die so easily and cleared and cleaned house with relative ease, that is till Cloud, Megaman X and Link all revealed themselves and attacked Ben at once to see how far he truly has come! Meanwhile Ezan had taken out nearly everyone in his arena without much hassle until Squall appeared and like Cloud decided it was time for the squad captain to test his teammate with one final test!

In another sector Doug showcased the boost in power Gouken gave him by defeating everyone without taking any real damage! In yet another sector Lacus also defeated her teammates Terra, Collette, and Yuna, along with Aqua Golbez and many others, and showcased how far she has deteriorated.

Meanwhile, after a tense battle between Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog where Mario emerged the winner Brad hijacked his victory and then proceeded to smash everyone else in his path including his Captain Sabin, Zidane, Cless, Ky Kiske, and even the ring itself to win! With everyone raring at each other with such passionate t fighting spirit to the point that even Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson are pummeling each other in the crowds it's clear that the Enji Budokai is quite the event that King Atem, Master Myers and the others hoped for! However, with Brad's true ambitions lurking like a shadow over the entire tournament, and others like Gouken's brother the demonic martial artist Akuma and others squirming like dark wasps, it's clear trouble is ready to strike!

Can Ben and everyone handle what's in store? Only one way to find out, so let's bang the gong and get today's episode started right now!

* * *

Ah, and as today's chapter begins, before we check up on were we left the Enji Knights last time, we briefly start the chapter off on the views of one of the many people that have been observing the fights in the Enji Budokai.

However, if Ben and the other Enji were aware that this person was watching them they would not be happy, because it's none other than the Dark Enji Axel! The long red haired man has been watching the fights sitting on the top of the stadium roof, using a cloaking spell to conceal his presence from everyone. And as we turn to the man with the title of the " Flurry of the Dancing Flames" he is licking a ice-cream Popsicle as he watches Ben's fights, and just sees him get his battle with Link, Megaman X and Cloud underway he grins and says,

" Now you're in for one hell of a battle kid. Wish I was there to take you down myself, but, I rather keep my head.

"He is about to say something before he then hears a shrill giggle before the same voice then says,"

Oh come now Axel, no need to hide the fact that you're afraid. "

With that Larxene appears right beside him, causing Axel to sigh and says,

" Like hell that I am scared Larxene! It's just that unlike you, I know when to obey orders!"

Larxene sighs and says,"

You're so quick to burst in to anger Axel, your no fun! Besides, you don't have to hide your fear from little old Larxene right?

"Axel rolls his eyes and says," It's not fear, its logic. What, you want to jump in to a pool full of Enji with all of their big shots in one place? I want to fight but I know what suicide is when I see it Larxene. Besides, remember Master Xemnas wants us to observe the Enji Budokai and see how Ben Ezan and the others fair?"

Larxene sighs looking bored before she then says,

" Of course I remember Axel, him and Saix were telling me to do it right for a hour. Still, I don't know why little old me had to be on spy duty."

Axel raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Are you serious? You use to be a freaking spy here for over a year! Besides, in case you forgotten we are kind of running low on members lately Larxene! In fact the most important part of this mission is not to see how strong Ben or Ezan or anyone else has gone, but to monitor Brad!

"Larxene giggles and she then says,"

Oh you men, you, Saix, Ravxen, Xemnas, you all despise Brad almost as much as Benny boy. Seems all men are quick to anger in the face of one's with superior animal magnetism.

"Axel narrows his eyes and says,"

Watch your lips Larxene, least they paint you unfavorably. We may have expected a alliance with this Brad punk, but its only as long as we can use him. Someone as, annoying as him could never be truly one of us, truly one worthy for the new era! Besides, his face as back-stab all over it, you saw in person what he did to Zexion and the crime lords back on Venom how ambitions the puck is! And he is a loose cannon to, he was sloppy getting Grezar for us, and I thought you had to cover his tracks taking down that crazy guy on Irazos?"

Larxene giggles and says," Oh that Alfred? I did not mind, that was fun. Dressing up as the fool's dear sister Alexia, making him think his dream came true, and then watching the ultimate horror appear as the last moment in that pitiful man's eyes, along with everyone else in that silly dome of a city! They were all so drained of life; it was like I was doing them all a favor Tee hee! Its true Brad is, quite on the wide side Axel, but that's why he is so much an asset to us hun. He is far too unpredictable for the Enji to truly to be able to stop him. All we need to do, is push him in the direction we want, and we will get as we want, simple as that!

"Axel just licks the last part of his ice cream and says," Well, we will see just how simple it will really be. After all, if Ben beat both of us, I am looking forward to see if that idiot really can take Ben down."

Larxene forms a wicked smile and says," Oh I think it's quite doable Axel. Because more than just Brad's raw power, he knows how to hurt, to CRUSH that pitiful excuse of a boy's heart and spirit! And soon him and all his silly lame friends will be nothing more but dust!

" Axel then chuckles and says,"

That's the game plan at least. Well, do me a favor and, stop talking Larxene. I might as well enjoy these fights while I am here. Also, do me a favor and get me more food?"

Larxene moans and says," Bah, your just lucky I am hungry to jerk! I'll get your beloved dogs and cream as long as you behave.

"Larxene then gets up as Axel chuckles and says,"

Hey, don't forget to get more sea salt ice-cream and get the death spice sauce on the dog! Got it memorized?

" Larxene then rolls her eyes and says,

" Ew, why you always have to be so lame and pig out on gross things like that? And stop saying that damn line all the time!"

With that she in a flash warps to the food stands in the lower area before Axel grunts and says,"

Damn dike, if we did not need you around I fry you by now. Besides, Sea salt ice-cream is nostalgic of the happy times, not like that women would understand sediment. "

He then sees the main screen showing a large bulky man with a mustache and black hair in a Afro named Hercule punch a tall bald man with a eye patch on his left eye and a scar over his chest, the martial artist champion Sagat. Hercule laughs as he punches Sagat with his Dynamite Punch, only to cringe as he then sees that it had no effect!

Sagat then grins as he then savagely assaults Hercule with his Tiger Genocide attack and beats Hercule to a pulp after Hercule called him Mister Clean.

Axel chuckles at this and then sees the screen change to Ben fighting hard against his three friends before Axel chuckles and says,

" I have to hand it to you Ben Auro, you just don't know when to quit, the fiery spirit that overcame me, seems to be burning even harder now. But I guess it's just time to see, how long that candle that is your life's flame can truly last. Well, regardless, like everything that you're in, looks like it's going to be one hell of a show! Now, time to see the rest of this show the Enji were kind enough to prepare unfold!"

With that Axel stops talking and goes to watch the rest of the ongoing matches intently. And to see what gets his attention, we turn to the fights to!

* * *

And the first one of last chapter's fights that we are going to resume is Ezan VS Squall! As we return to the battle between Captain and student, albeit super elite student, it would seem that despite Ezan's massive advantage in power and speed Squall is showing why he is a Enji Captain and worthy of such a worthy reputation himself by holding his own so far against Ezan!

Wither by holding back in on his squad commander or Squall being a lot stronger then Ezan assumed it's been a tense match so far! And as we cut to the moment that moment is Ezan unleashing a barrage of lighting fast sword swipes only for Squall to just barley dodge them and quickly jump up above Ezan and attack the sliver haired man with a barrage of thrusts from above with his Lion-heart Gun-blade!

Ezan just manages to block the attack from the lion like warrior, but Squall is ready and quickly kicks off Ezan's sword before he then fires a barrage of lighting charged ice bullets at Ezan!

Ezan quickly slashes the attacks up but as the ice shatters it splinters in to fragments that release sparks powerful enough make Ezan flinch before Squall then says,"

You're open! Fated Circle!

" With that Squall instantly has his power flare up before he points his weapon directly at Ezan before a ring of red orbs forms around him and explodes, blasting Ezan back several feet! Ezan wipes off some dust from his shoulder and rotates it before he sighs and says,"

Clever, as expected Captain. I see as I expected, your true fighting abilities are far greater then what one would presume in all of our practices sessions."

Squall shrugs and says,

" It's always a good idea to keep something for a surprise. However, it's no surprise that you're holding back a great deal Ezan. If you were using your Divine Joutei sprit armor this would be a lot rougher. What, you want to be nice about beating me?

" Ezan smirks as he then says,"

Well, let's just say I want to conserve energy for when I need it. And, as it stands, I don't see a need to make a fool out of you just yet Squall. "

The former member of SeeD then powers up and says,

" I figured you would know by now the price of arrogance Ezan."

Ezan just powers up and says,"

This is not arrogance Captain Lionheart, just a simple fact. And that fact is with no disrespect to you, that unless you found a way to increase your strength massively very, very recently then my strength is superior to yours and my skills are on par if slightly greater."

Squall nods and says,

" No, I don't have a surprise power up to reveal Ezan. However, I do have a way that can be your downfall, and here it is! "

With that Squall jumps up and says," Mistaga!

"With that Squall releases a powerful mist from his hands that quickly consumes the entire area! Ezan gets on guard as he then says,"

What is this Squall? Are you trying to hope that by cutting off the use of my Sharingan that your window of victory would rise? You of all people should know that all of my other senses are just as fine tuned Squall! Huh?

" Ezan then hears something and sees a powerful blast of energy coming for him to the left as he quickly bats it to the ground with the Nu Epyon and says,"

Guess he is being more desperate then I figured. "

With that Ezan instantly punches some of the ring that is blasted up from the attack he deflected , when all of a sudden he hears Squall's voice then says,"

You guessed wrong Ezan! Blasting Zone!"

All of a sudden Ezan turns around to see an bacon of light appear instantly and slash him across the chest! Ezan grunts as blood falls from the newly created wound and while it's not too deep a cut, it still produces plenty of pain before Ezan then says," Creating a double ruse to throw off my target, well done.

"The massive energy forming around his opponent's unique sword divides the mist and Ezan can see Squall from a slight grin as he then says,"

I told you, you can never assume anything in a battle, in war, or it will cost you dearly.

"Ezan clutches his fist as his Sharingan eyes form and he then says,"

I thank you for reminding me that fact in such a crucial time. Now, time I shawl your own assumption that I will hold back on you! Light Divider!"

With that Ezan instantly blasts Squall with his usual powerful purple energy blast and Squall instantly jumps out of its path before Ezan grins and says,

" If you want to play rough, I'll do the same! XIII Chidori Blitz!"

With that Ezan instantly explodes with power before dashing at Squall to unleash his ruthless combo attack! Squall manages to dodges the first strike, and block the second strike, but by the third strike Ezan's blow causes Squall to be off balance before he slashes Squall across the chest! As Ezan instantly slashes in to Squall a few more times he then appears above him with his blade exploding with purple energy and lighting before he then says,

" Sorry for the extent of the pain, but it's time to finish this! Huh?"

Ezan is about to unleash the finishing blow before he is shocked to see Squall catch the incoming strike with his free hand before he looks deadly serious and says,"

To bad I don't feel like it's over just yet Ezan!"

With that all of his energy explodes before he kicks the Nu Epyon out of Ezan's hand and instantly fires a beam of ice to freeze the hand that welded it! Squall has his magical energy blast out even harder before he then says,

" That will keep you down long enough, Meltdown!"

With this Squall fires another spell from his hand, that instantly hits Ezan and causes his body to feel, heavy as he then says,"

No, Meltdown, the magic that shatters defense?"

He then sees Squall charge at him as he then says,"

Yes, now this just might get results! Lion-Heart!"

With that Squall instantly unleashes his ultimate Renzokuken limit break attack on Ezan and thanks to his tactic he is able to have stunned Ezan long enough to land every blow on him! Squall then prepares to make the last part of his combo before he then says,

" I refuse to just roll over and become part of the past just yet Ezan! Ill wipe that foolish smirk off your face, Heart End!

" With that Squall slashes Ezan across the chest, and blood instantly blasts out all over Ben's primary rival before he falls to the floor with a thud! The crowd goes in to an uproar as the announcer of the ring, which is now Koto laughs and says,"

Wow everyone, talk about an upset! Everyone knew that the man who trained Ezan Zeon would have to be as tough as him, but I don't think many expected Squall to be the one to bring one of the predicted finalist to his knees! Man, he is really out, I better start the count! One!"

As Koto goes to count on Squall looks at Ezan and then says,"

Every second, every moment you must be prepared for your situation to change or you could have it all slip away from you Ezan. Guess, you were not as prepared as much as I thought. Well, now, time to figure out how to, oh?

" He then sees Ezan flinch, before he slowly gets to his knees just before Koto gets to ten and then to Squall's shock chuckles before he then says,"

I suppose your right Squall, I let my reflexes slip lately. I had that coming. However, I'll take that advice when I fight in the quarter finals!

" With that Ezan instantly uses his magical energy to have his Nu Epyon come to his hand and at once gets in to a fighting stance before Koto then says,"

Unreal people, Ezan took a serious beating that was enough to slather a entire platoon of soldiers and yet despite being drenched in blood he is not even breathing hard!

"Squall sighs as his normal stoic face shows a hint trace of frustration as he then says," I put, everything I had in to that attack and while I missed your vitals, I still thought such wounds would inflect, just a bit more more pain than that."

Ezan shrugs and says,"

Make no mistake Squall, that hurt a lot. However, it would seem that you misunderstood how much damage I could take before I reached my limit. You can thank Garma and Kira for pushing such a trait to its limits."

Squall just powers up as he then throws away his sliced up black jacket and then says,

" Maybe later. Well, that might not have gone as planned, but I am far from my limit myself Ezan! This is not over!"

Ezan then narrows his eyes and says,"

Then let's finish this Squall!

" With that he does a full charge at Squall, and Squall prepares to block, only for him to see Ezan's image to vanish! Squall instantly gets tense as he then says,

" An, after image? Damn it! "

He quickly turns around to block a sword strike with such force that the ground around him shatters before Ezan chuckles and says,"

You really have observed my moves well Squall, I'll give you that. However, for your sake more than mine, its time this match ends! Chidori Stream! "

With that Ezan instantly unleashes a field of lighting to shock Squall, causing him to stagger before he then says,

" As if, I would roll over from something like this? Forget it! Blasting Zone!"

With that Squall once more has energy around the Gun Blade explode before he goes to slash at Ezan, only for Ezan to have lighting crackle around his own sword and then say" Chidori Burst!"

With that the two warriors then jump at each other and slash at the same time before landing on the other side in dramatic fashion in a split second! However, while for a few seconds it seems both fighters were unfazed the loser of that clash is quickly seen when Squall widens his eyes and blood gushes out of his right side! Squall just winces in pain as he then says," Your not the only one, who can handle pain Ezan! I had a bad feeling my plans would unravel in this match knowing your skill, but I still refuse to hand this over to you! Revolver Dive!"

With that Squall explodes with energy before he quickly thrusts at Ezan, only for the sliver haired warrior to catch it with his hands and say,"

Sorry, but you're not the one making the call. Now, First of the Mortal Flame!"

With that dark flames appear on Ezan's free hand before he turns it in to a fist, and unleashes a powerful punch full of fire that smashes Squall hard in the gut hard enough to smash him out of the ring! Ezan then takes a deep breath as he hears the Judge Droid buzz before he then says,

" Squall Lion Heart, it's clear that what they say about you having the fighting spirit of a Lion is true. Thank you for the match, it was far more than a warm up, and even managed to be fun.

"With this the Judge Droid then says,"

All other fighters are unable to battle! Ezan Zeon will advance to the quarter finals of the Enji Budokai! "

With that the audience cheers and Ezan puts his sword back in its sheath before he flash steps to where Squall is, which is the rescue platform below the ring. Riona is all ready at Squall's side healing his wounds before Squall looks up and sees Ezan before he sighs and says,"

Guess I can't keep you in line any longer Ezan."

Ezan chuckles and says,

" You don't have to, it's still a honor to fight by your side Capitan.

"Riona hears this and giggles before she then says,

" Wow, it's hard to believe you said that Ezan! Er, don't take it the wrong way, it's just that, when Squall first had you in his squad it, was hard to see you showing much appreciation."

Ezan closes his eyes and says,"

There is no need to feel sorry. I am aware, I was more of a robot then some droids when I first joined the order. However, I guess, the events I experienced changed my behavior."

Squall chuckles and says,"

That's putting it lightly. If I was fighting the old you in a match like this, I would have figured you to go all out from the start to crush me in the quickest manner. But, I guess even if I was not able to teach you all that many new things on how to fight, at least I taught you some ways on improving your personality."

Riona giggles again and says,"

And to think it was the man who use to be most well know at Balbam Garden for saying,"

Go talk to a wall" so many years ago. I am glad both of you have changed for the better."

Ezan looks up and then says,' I do admit, so am I. Its thanks to you all that I learned not only how to improve at my fighting talents, but my talents as a human being as well. I use to think, no thanks to how Garma raised me that being human would only weaken by role as an elite warrior. However, thanks to the consent persistence of all of you here, including that stubborn fool, I have had no choice but to expect that while emotions can be a burden, they are vital to any living being. Otherwise, one is not even alive to begin with. Thankfully, I always have been good at adapting to the situation. "

Squall nods and says,"

After I just for a front row demonstration of how quickly you do. Still, just remember that others can adapt to a situation just like you Ezan."

Ezan closes his eyes and then says,"

You mean Ben Auro? Yes, he is a worthy rival after all. However, now the time has come to see just who will emerge on top. "

Riona then winks and says," I know your eared Ezan, but that future is not set yet. You don't know who will be your next opponent until it's totally over. "

Ezan smirks as he and the others hear a rumbling before he looks up and sees the collisions of magical energies in the other rings before he folds his arms and then says,"

Oh it will happen, I know without a doubt. Because if Ben Auro fails to appear before me in the ring, I'll be sorely disappointed, since no one else is going to give me as good a fight, especially that disgusting disgrace of a warrior!"

Squall just chuckles and then says," Well, we will see how things play out Ezan. First we will see if Ben can pass his own last test." Ezan rises an eyebrow as he then says,"

So, your saying that you and Cloud were in on this test? When did you throw this plot together?"

The scar faced brown haired man shrugs and says,"

Oh, just a few minutes before the fighting began. Although, from what I hear you got off easy Ezan."

As they all hear an explosion from the middle ring in the distance Ezan shrugs and says

," Well, guess it's time to see if you're able to handle the task of being the strongest warrior in the universe Ben Auro. Don't worry, if you're unable to fulfill your destiny it will be my pleasure to take it up.

" With that Ezan goes on to watch the rest of ongoing the Enji Budokai primary fights wrap up, and to do that we now change course to get a front row seat! And, to do that we now turn to one of the areas that are wrapping up, however this one is not Ben's fight!

* * *

Before we turn to that we turn to another ring, which has progressed in to a father VS son battle! And that's because the two fighters that have outlasted the others are the Enji Stahn Aierion and his son Kyle Dunamis! Kyle is still nervous as he sees Stahn looking at him with excited eyes before Kyle then sighs and says,'

Oh man, how did it come to this?"

Stahn chuckles and then says,"

Man, I am impressed Kyle your grown quite a bit! Leon always tells me how well you do in your missions, now let's see if you're good enough to make this match end fun!"

Kyle gulps as he then says,"

Oh man, I was doing so well to! Well, I did train really hard. And, I can't look bad after I promised Reala I at least would make it to the semi finals! I, will surpass you dad!"

Stahn sees his son's magical energy explode before his own fiery energy blasts out as well before he then says,

" That's the spirit Kyle, never give up no matter what! Let's just end this preliminary match with a blast Kyle! Huh?"

Stan then hears a thud before a loud voice then says,"

Got that right Stahn, but the one who is going to cause that blast is ME!"

Stan and Kyle then turn around to see Kongman winding his fist before he then moans and then says,"

Oh come on Kongman don't be that guy!"

Kongmen then flexes his muscles before he then says,"

Sorry to crash your family fun Stan, but I have been waiting for this for TO Long! I trained for years for this, and today is the day I'll take you down!

" Stan rolls his eyes before he has Dymlos glow with power and he then says,"

Oh all right if you're going to be a pain about it then bring it on!"

Kongman then cracks his neck before he then says,"

All right, its time I get what I deserve! Huh?

" All of a sudden a female voice then says,"

Sorry big guy, but if anyone is putting this jerk it its place, it's me!"

Kongman then turns around to see a blond women wearing a pink and white cooking outfit welding, a iron ladle smile behind Kongman! While it's a innocent smile it causes Kyle, Stahn and Kongman to all freak out as Kyle then says,"

What the, god no! When did Aunt Lilith get here?"

Lilith giggles and waves to Kyle as she then says

," Hey Kyle! Don't mind me I just came here to teach Stan not to ignore me when I say a cake if for guests only! Oh, and I guess win and all that."

Kongmen then gets angry as he then says,"

HEY! I waited for years for this you're not, huh?

"Lilith then has her magical energy explode before she then narrows her eyes and then says," Well keep waiting, I had enough of you! Hey, you stole food from the Lylat Kitchen as well Kongman and took more than your fair share of dessert specials! You know what that means?"

Kongman then gets horrified as he then gulps and says,

" No wait! That was just a misunderstanding, I was going to leave a, AHHHHH!"

With that Lilith shows the audience what Stan and Kyle know all too well, and that's that Stan's sister and Kyle's aunt has tremendous strength even without a sword and she makes this quite clear as she barrages Kongman with a lighting fast barrage of, frying pan strikes that look like blurs and shock the ground as Kongman yells in immense pain! In a matter of seconds Kongman falls to the ground and is covered with bruises before he falls to the ground and Lilith instantly kicks him out of the ring before she giggles and says,"

He always was so silly. All right Stan, your turn!"

Stan gets annoyed as he then says,

" Damn it Lilith, you're not making me look like a fool in front of the entire universe!"

Lilith then grins and says," You should have thought of that before you decided it was ok not to be nice to your sister Stan! Get ready for a thrashing!

"Stan then gets annoyed before Kyle then chuckles nervously and says,"

Hey dad, if we double team Aunt Lilith we might have a chance! Remember last month when you two got in a fight?"

Stan then unleashes all of his power before he then says,

" Just leave this to me Kyle, I know how to cool down your aunt! Time for a quick, brother to sister argument solver the Aileron way! Take this sis! Huh?"

In a blink of a eye Lilith is in front of Stan and holds his sword hand before she sighs and says,"

It really is a miracle your temper has not gotten you killed yet Stan. Just maybe if you were able to learn from your mistakes you would not be here! Oh well, too late!"

Stan then widens his eyes in terror before he then says,"

No, wait not that!"

Lilith then has her energy explode as she then says,"

Idiot, maybe now you will listen to me! THUNDEROUS FRYING PAN OF RAGE!"

With that she fires a blast of energy from her hand to blast Stan in to the air before she then warps in front of Stan and smacks him hard with her pan on his head before he goes blasting to the ground, only for Lilith to warp besides him and fire a powerful energy blast from her palms, and blasts Stan right out of the area! As Stan cries out one last time in despair Kyle sighs and says,"

Well, looks like this time it's out of the fire and in to the frying pan! Uh oh!"

Lilith then turns to Kyle and smiles and says,"

Hey Kyle! Sorry for that, no offense but your dad is a slow learner. Glad your better at listing right? Must of got that from your mom haha. Well, guess since I am here I might as well go with the flow and win. Ready to give your aunt a fun time Kyle? Don't worry, I'll be nice on you."

Kyle gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Sorry Aunt Lilith but I came here to win not to be, cooked!"

Lilith giggles as she casually walks forward and then says

," Don't feel bad, it's a learning experience after all! So, you want to, oh?"

Lilith skips forward to get ready and fight Kyle before she bumps in to something, looks down and sees it's a sleeping Kirby! She at once raises an eyebrow before she then says,"

Um, did someone get beat down here or something? Are you all right little guy?"

The women pokes Kirby, till he stirs and with a big yawn wakes up before looking at Lilith and saying,"

Oh high lady! What, happened? Where was I again? Kyle then says,

" Um, your Ben's friend Kirby right? Um, this is kind of the Enji Budokai battle royal match.

"The hero of dream land at once widens his eyes and says,"

Oh that's right, I came in because it sounded like fun but everyone was talking for so long that I feel asleep! I hope it's not over yet! "

Lilith then giggles and says,' Nope, your just in time! However, you're going to wish you slept right to the end since now you have to face me Kirby!

" Kirby then looks at Lilith from head to toe and says,"

Oh, so you're my opponent then miss? Hey, I seen you before, you're at the Enji Castle's Dinning Hall right?

" Lilith then nods and says,

" I remember you, Quina nearly had a heart attack when you eat are entire day's food in a few minutes! Hope you're ready to have as much energy now Kirby, because I won't hold back!

" Kirby then looks around and says," Oh, really? Well, I guess I should not hold back either. No hard feelings for this miss."

Lilith then giggles and then says,"

Don't worry I won't, huh, AHH!" With that Kirby instantly opens his mouth and inhales Lilith whole! Seeing Kirby chew causes Kyle to freak out as he then says,

" Did, you just eat my aunt? You, can't just, EAT people to win Kirby! First of all its murder!"

Kirby smiles before he then says,"

Oh don't worry, I don't swallow good guys! All right, this should be enough!"

With that a flash of light blasts out, before in a blink of a eye Lilith is back out, looking dazed! She staggers a bit before she then says,

" I, feel, violated. What, just happened? Huh?"

Lilith then turns around and sees Kirby now has a blond wig like Lilith with a ladle of his own before he smiles and says,

" I never had power like yours before miss! It feels, different!"

Kyle then sighs and says," That's right, Ben told me Kirby absorbs powers by eating people and all that.

" Lilith then gets outraged as she then says,"

You, HOW DARE YOU EAT ME! This is so gross, I'll have to shower all day! I won't forgive you, take this! Steak Flare!"

With that Lilith then has her ladle glow before she jumps back and unleashes a energy blast, at Kirby! Only as Kirby smiles and says,

" Oh, like this? Stake Flare! "

With that Kirby dashes to the side to avoid the incoming energy blast before firing the exact blast right back at her, blasting her several feet! Lilith is singed from the attack but is mostly mortified more than anything as she then says,"

What, using my own attacks? This, must be a bad dream! Did, I cook my meal wrong today or something?

" Kirby smiles and says," No way miss, your cooking is on my favorites list! Hope I can still have some when I win! Rainbow Arch! "

With that Kirby uses the powers he borrowed to jump up and create a rainbow as he jumps towards Lilith and tries to smash in to her! Kirby misses, but he hits the ground, and causes the entire section of the ring to shatter! Lilith just manages to grab on to the side before she then says,"

No, I wanted to at least make it to the quarter finals! Hey, Kirby, if you help me up I'll give you free meals for a month!"

Kirby gets excited as he then says,"

Really? Ok! Huh?"

Kyle then dashes past Kirby before he then says,"

No wait Kirby, it's a trap! Well, this is not my proudest moment but beggars can't be choosers!"

He jumps up as his power surges before Lilith then gets enraged and says,

" Kyle, you would dare hit your aunt when she is down?"

Kyle then says," Er, please don't kill me in my sleep for this Aunt Lilith, but you're the one who told me to forget that we were related for now right? You reap what you sow, Vortex Heat!"

With this Kyle fires a powerful fiery cyclone that quickly descends in to Lilith, and blasts her out of the area! As Kyle lands on the ground and says,"

Well dad, I avenged, you, sort of. Now, let's see if I can get past the pink wonder!

" Kirby sees Kyle get in to a fighting stance before he says,"

You really want to win huh?"

Kyle nods and says," Of course! I am not sure if I can make it all the way, but ill go as far as I can go!"

Kirby nods and says," Me too! Let's have fun and, huh? "The two hear a grumbling noise before Kirby looks at himself and says,

" Ow, my tummy is rumbling! I think copying a chief has made me hungry! Huh?"

Kirby then turns to the side, and sees a food vender selling massive sized cotton candy before his mouth waters and he says,"

Hey, was the prize of the Enji Budokai food? I am starving too much to remember!

"Kyle raises a eyebrow as he then says,"

Um, no, not food Kirby. But, if being the champion of the universe is not enough I think there was a prize money of, huh?

" To his shock he sees Kirby then running in the direction of the food as he says,"

It's not worth it you take it!"

With that everyone is shocked as Kirby flies right out of the ring and dive-bombs in to the cotton candy! Kyle is dumbfounded as he says,"

Whoa, did, I just win this? "

The Enji's wonder is conformed when the bell rings and the Judge Droid then says,

" All other fighters are unable to battle! The winner of this division is Kyle Dunamis! "

As everyone cheers Kyle laughs and pumps his fist in the air as he says,"

All right! Looks like my time is not done yet! HAha, with all the luck I had today, I hope I have enough left for the next round. Well, even if I am up against Ben or Ezan, I am not going to let them get off without a fight!

"With that Kyle runs off to see his friends and family to rest after winning his battle as Kirby continues to eat without a care in the world, much to the vender's annoyance. However, for now we leave this area, to see the last section of the Enji Budokai battle royal still going on, and its none other than Ben's fight!

* * *

Yes, with this we at least return to Ben to where we left him off, he still is having a tough time taking on three of his most powerful friends at once! And that leaves us to the scene being Ben, still in his " Super mode" Shikai state slashing away a incoming X buster shot from X, before dodging a incoming mouse like moving bomb called a Bombchu from Link and then instantly blocking Cloud's sword strike! As all three of his opponents then slash at him at once Ben just manages to block the attacks before a sweat drop rolls down his face and he then says

," Damn it, I knew I was likely going to have to take down a few friends to make it to the top, but this is not what I had in mind!"

Cloud chuckles as his sword glows with blue energy and he then says,"

Is that so? And here I thought you seemed to have a good imagination Ben! Don't complain, you either get the task done or fail! So, time to see if you can truly endure past your limits! Meteor Rain!"

With that Cloud jumps up and unleashes a barrage of energy meteors at his teammate!

While Ben quickly goes to deflect all of the incoming attacks from the limit break, he then sees X's armor change to a brighter color as the Maverick hunter dashes to his side before Ben gets tense and says,"

Uh oh!" X smirks as he then says,"

Take this, Lighting Web!

" With that X quickly fires a powerful orb of yellow energy, which Ben dodges, only to see the orb expand in to a large spider web of energy that catches Ben by the leg and shocks him! Ben is instantly shocked by the pain and uses his energy to suppress being paralyzed by the weapons effect before he then sees Link charging at him with another jump thrust before he then says,"

Sorry Ben, but guess you just were to slow!

"Link then prepares to attack Ben before Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

I may be down, but no way I am out yet! Shinning Flare Edge!"

With that Ben's two swords explode with power before the energy around them both becomes several sizes greater, and Ben is able to move his blade just enough to cut the Lighting Web before freeing himself and instantly blocking Link's strike! Ben instantly kicks Link to the ground before he dashes back and has the trio in his sight before grinning before he says,"

I see you all brought you're A game today, and adding that all together makes for one hazardous experience!"

Cloud shrugs and says,"

You don't have to be so modest Ben. Even with having to deal with all three of are different fighting styles at once, your still able to stay aloft. You truly have become a powerful Enji Knight Ben. But, even so you're not powerful enough to roll over me just yet!

"Ben grins and says,

" Oh, I don't know about rolling over you guys, but, getting by is another story. After all, not to be a snob but I have managed to come a long way.

" Link nods and says," Indeed you have Ben, and it's clear this fights is not even pushing you to your max. Otherwise you would be using Bankai and Kaio Ken, correct?

"Ben looks a little embarrassed as he says,"

Well, maybe. But, I don't want to kill you guys to win after all."

X closes his eyes and then says," How nice, but we don't need any favors from you Ben. We can be healed after the fight is over, so there is no need to limit are selves. I know the feeling to hold back against others Ben, but I learned that there are times when you must give it your all and fight without reservations!

" With that X glows before his armor changes to his Ultimate Armor and he then charges up his buster and says,

" After all, if you really want to grasp victory Ben then you must give it your all or be overwhelmed! "

He then fires another X Buster shot and while Ben blocks the blast the shot leaves a ring of plasma that shocks Ben, before he sees X has his boot thrusters blast him up above Ben before he then has his armor change to a black color and he then says," Boomerang Cutter!"

With that X unleashes a barrage of large green crescent energy waves at Ben from various directions and Ben then slashes the once coming his way, till he hears a noise and sees X charging at him exploding with energy before he then widens his eyes and then says,"

Oh nuts. "X then says," Nova Crush!

"With that X collides in to Ben right in the chest with his ultimate attack and smashes Ben with an explosive assault of power! The attack blasts Ben to the edge of the ring and Ben skids to the edge so fast that the ring his feet fly past is dented! Ben coughs up some blood as he then says,"

Damn it, that could have cost me everything if I did not brace myself! I better stop playing around and settle this before it gets just a little too out of hand! Huh?"

Ben then sees a light arrow coming for him and quickly slashes it in half before he sees Link right in front of him before he then says,

" Forgive me for denying your dreams of victory Ben, but I must do what I must for the good of everyone's safety!"

Link then jumps up for a jump slash to not only strike at Ben, but use the impact to throw them both out of the ring! However Ben quickly reacts by moving his head and putting his arm around the incoming Master Sword before he then says,

" Don't worry Link, a little pain won't keep me down! Still, might be a good time for a swim eh?"

With that he leans back and kicks Link right out of the ring, only to see Link quickly take out his Claw shot and fire it to the edge of the ring to stay on! As Link goes to hurl himself up Ben sighs and says,"

Man, you guys just won't quit eh? You really want to drag this out? Huh, what the?"

He then senses something and looks up to see a wave of energy coming from the right, and while Ben blocks it he then hears the words of,

" Of course, because we want to win! "

Ben looks up and sees Cloud coming down for him fast as the First Sword explodes with his magical energy before the spiky haired warrior then says,

" And, if you really want to win the Enji Budokai Ben, then stop being so hesitation! Finishing Touch!

" With that Cloud unleashes a powerful attack before Ben responds with,"

That won't cut it Cloud Sensei! Shinning Flare Edge!"

With that Ben quickly parries with his own attack and the explosion cracks the ground is under, and causes enough pressure for Ben to feel an immense pain in his back, and fall on one knee!

He then says," Damn it, guess my body still has not totally recovered from the fight with Kira and the others! Damn it body, don't screw me over now!"

With that he dashes back and breaths hard as he sees Cloud split the First Sword to take out another blade before he then says,

" What's wrong Ben, still under the weather? I hope you did not expect to win the Enji Budokai in anything less than top form."

Ben takes a deep breath as he then says,"

Who said anything about me not being in top form? This back pain is just a little anxiety racing through my body, and it will be over when I win! After all, if it's one thing I learned from my battles, it's to work through the pain! "

Cloud and Ben then begin to walk back and forth ready for the other to strike before Cloud then says,"

Pain is also a warning for when we are pushing self's past the breaking point. Even you can't just neglect what your body is telling you Ben."

Ben narrows his eyes and says,' I know that Cloud. But, I can't let a little pain keep me down. Not when I have to fulfill my duty! No matter how hard the destiny ahead of me is, I must fulfill it for the sake of everyone's lives!

"Link and X then get besides Ben before the Hyilan warrior sighs and says,"

Ben, you are the chosen one that's task is to save the entire universe from Chaos Zannacross Necron and his empire without a doubt. But, that still does not mean you have to think you have to carry the weight of the entire dimension on your shoulders! "

Ben closes his eyes and winces in pain as he then says,

" I know I don't have to fight alone guys, don't worry about that. It's just that, I have to fight harder, try harder, do better! I tried so hard to not be so careless, but still, I can't even prevent innocent people from dying! "

Cloud sighs and says,"

Ben, I see your still haunted about Max's death, about what happened with Lacus and your mother, and even just what happened with Kira and all of the people on Lighting's world. I know what you're going through, believe me Ben. It took, quite a while to get over being powerless to stop Sephiroth from destroying my village, from Shinra stealing my life, and from being unable to save Zack and Aeris. However, with time, I realized that there was simply nothing I could realistically do at the time. Lamenting over the past and all of that will get little done Ben."

X nods and says,"

You can't let your mistakes haunt you for long Ben, or they will devour your soul. I know I felt like I should have done better to save Zero, both times, and that I should have tried harder to stop Sigma sooner and prevent the Maverick wars from lasting as long as they did. However, I realized that the best way to make up for that was to insure I learned from the mistakes to insure that the pain would not be repeated!"

Link nods and says,

" Ben, they are right. If you let your anxiety and all of the other negative emotions cloud you, you won't be able to see your goal, and without a doubt you won't be able to advance past here!"

Ben looks deadly serious and says

," So, your all saying that you don't think I am up to the task of winning the Enji Budokai, or to handle my destiny? Well, guess after acting all moody that's a reasonable responds. But, seriously guys, I am stressed, but not about to be consumed by it. I know full well dwelling in the past won't do much good. That's why I am through being guided by the past, and instead am going to guide my fates future with my own will! I trained so hard, to insure I could create my future. And now, it's time I show you how serious I am about it! All right, no more point of dragging this out, so time to finish this! I won't insult you guys anymore, I'll fight with all I got! Bankai! "

With that Ben has golden energy blast out around him before the Star Sword transforms in to its next stage and Cloud gets tense as he then says,"

All right, looks like it's moving on to the final phase. Ben instantly has his power explode before he unleashes a barrage of crescent shaped sword waves at his three opponents! All three move fast to avoid being blasted before Link blocks one with his Mirror Shield and says,

" Looks like Ben's not going to hold back now, and that would mean the true turn of this battle is now!

"Link then unleashes the full power of the Tri-Force like he did against Genesis and his body turns golden before he goes to attack Ben! Ben blocks his incoming thrust and kicks him back and even while Link blocked the strike whit his shield he still barley is able to keep him self on the ring from the impact of the blow before he gasps and then says,"

I can see, that your calm about this now.

X nods and says," Still, just because your mind is clear, it does not mean your head is!"

Cloud nods as he then says," I see you're determined, truly determined to win Ben. So all that's left is to fight with pride to the end! "

With that the three at once surround Ben and Cloud fires a sword beam, X fires a full powered shot from his X buster and Link fires a blue beam of energy from the Master Sword! However Ben quickly spins around with his swords like a circle of blades before he deflects the attacks and says,

" Nice try guys, but surrounding me is not going to work. And that's because my speed is too high for it to matter! And now, to show you that's not a boast!"

With that Ben at once goes to charge at Cloud, only for his image to vanish! His three friends get on guard as Link braces himself for Ben 's next attack only to see nothing before he then says,

" What, it's like, Ben vanished. Did, he turn himself invisible, or, did he go high in the air? I wonder if I have time to get the Lens of Truth out. "

X looks all around as he then says,"

Even if he went down either road, my sensors should be able to detect him. But, I can barley pick up his energy! You don't think, he would just give would he?"

Cloud then looks around as he then says," No, there is no way Ben would just give up. Wait, it's faint, but I can still feel his energy! Its, just that it's all around, changing every instant! I think I get it now, Ben never left the ring or turned invisible. He, is just moving so fast that he is too fast to fallow! "

X is shocked as he then says,"

But, to have such a level of speed as to appear to be invisible, his body must have surpassed the normal human bodies limits. I guess if he is doing this he is going for a sudden surprise attack so get ready!"

The three form a triangle while Link looks around and says,"

Your crafty my friend, but, I won't be tripped up by something like this! If you're darting around then I'll just have to force you to stop! Bombos"

With that Link unleashes one of the few magic spells he knows to and blasts the general area before a series of explosions break out and Link then says,

" Did, that work? Huh, whoa!" Link and the others then see the flames extend to lash out before X at once fires a buster shot, and everyone hears a noise! The three then see Ben go flying in the air before X then says,

" Nice try Ben but, you seem to have over, huh? No!"

Everyone then sees Ben's image flicker and shatter before Cloud widens his eyes and says,"

Of course, shadow clones! That was just a, whoa!

" All of a sudden Ben appear right in front of the three in the middle of their formation before he says,"

Come on guys, you did not expect me to pull out my oldest trick? Shame, I thought you knew me a little more than that!"

With this the three all go to attack Ben, only for the image to fade before Link widens his eyes and says,

" Another one? How long do you, GUH!"

Ben instantly shows himself as he in a flash kicks Ben in the face and says,"

Oh, to answer your question about now!"

With that Link goes flying to the edge of the ring before Ben sighs and says,"

Nice try Link, but this is your stop!"

With that Ben appears right in front of his friend and prepares to smash him out of the ring before Link has the Tri-Force of Courage on his hand glow and says,

" No, I won't give up! Tri-Force Slash!"

With this Ben sees Link fire a beam of light from his hand to have the symbol of the Tri-Force appear around him before Link regains his balance and prepares to unleash a furious barrage of sword strikes! However before Link reaches Ben he forms a golden energy sword in his hand and says,

" Not today! Holy Blitz!"

With that Ben instantly has more golden energy swords form around Link and bombard the hero of time winds and more with just enough force to blast him out of the ring! Ben sighs and says,"

Forgive me for the cheap shot Link, just using what I got. Huh? Ben then hears a loud noise and sees that X is to his side, and is unleashes an X buster shot so powerful that it's like a energy beam! Ben at once powers up and then says,"

Guess you are doing the same X! Let's hope your armor really is the Ultimate one! Burning Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben instantly unleashes his powerful energy blast just in time to collide with X's beam and cause a shockwave!

X is shocked to see his beam be pushed back as he then says,"

What, he unleashed such power so quickly? Amazing! I have to switch all power to, whoa!"

With that Ben's beam consumes his before he was ready and he is blasted out of the ring! Cloud then narrows his eyes and then says,"

And then there was one. Well Ben, I can see, even in the last few weeks, you truly have grown. But, unlike Link and X I fought with you the most, so I won't be caught off guard so easily!"

Ben just grins as he then says,

" I would not expect anything less. But, that just means ill have to try even harder! It's your turn Cloud Sensei!"

With that Ben dashes at Cloud again before he vanishes!

Cloud sighs and says,"

So, trying to resolve this with a surprise attack eh? Don't think it will be that easy Ben. Even if I can't fallow your movements, I can still fallow your behavior! And, now time to slow down! Chimhazzard!"

With that Cloud unleashes a powerful thrust to the right, just as Ben appears! Ben winces in he gets cut across the arm before he says,

" Well, guess I should have spiced it up a little.

" Cloud shrugs and says,"

Your loss, I won't let you get out of my sights again! Haste!

" With that Cloud's magical energy explodes before he casts a speed spell on himself and goes on the assault and attacks Ben with a furious barrage of sword strikes! Thanks to the Haste magic Cloud is able to move fast enough to be on par with Ben, and as the two move around like blurs the announcer of the area then says,"

Oh my, ladies and gentlemen this is turning out to be one explosive showdown! Who would have thought the last battle to be decided in the Enji Budokai battle royal would be between squad-mates! Both warriors are extremely powerful and skilled, so it would seem it's time to see who slips up first! Now let's get a word from, whoa!"

With that the announcer is blasted back from a shockwave caused by Ben and Cloud's fight, and he and others see that nether Enji are missing a beat! After going at each other for a minute Ben blocks Cloud's sword beam attack before Cloud says

," I am impressed Ben, your endurance has improved as well. Quite a far cry from are first battle when just hitting me took a lot out of you."

Ben grins and says,"

Guess I have grown a tad, thanks to what you and the others have taught me.

" Cloud nods and then says,"

You have come far and improved in a far greater time then I thought it was possible for anyone to progress. But, time to see; just how much you're fighting spirit can shine Ben Auro!"

With that Cloud backs off before his sword shines red and the other swords in the First Sword pop out and surrounds Ben! Ben at once gets tense as he then says,

" Oh great, this can't end well."

Cloud then says," This is it Ben, get ready! Ominslash Ver. 5!

"With that Cloud instantly goes to slash Ben and Ben just barley manages to block each strike as each force causes Ben to stagger!

As Ben blocks each blow he then says," Nice try Cloud, but as much as I love that move I seen it far too many times for it to work on me! Huh? "

All of a sudden as Cloud jumps up and prepares to unleash the final blow, Ben is shocked as all of a sudden Cloud presses a button on his glove, and the Buster Sword forms to his side before Cloud grins and then says," All to true, but I don't recall showing you my new ultimate attack! Forgive me, Transcended Divider Slash!

"With that Cloud has clones made of light appear around Ben before he then says,"

What the, are you kidding! Whoa!"

Ben then sees all of the clones and Cloud himself go on the assault and Ben gets cut up in his legs and his chest before he then says,

" Damn it, I was not expecting that! But, if its show and tell, then I have an ultimate move to Cloud! Let's settle this, right now! Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With this Ben blocks the incoming attacks just in time to prepare to have enough breathing room to unleash his own ultimate attack! Ben and Cloud exchange a barrage of powerful blows that rip apart the ring with each blow! Cloud and Ben are both unable to surpass each other, and as they both unleash all of their power they jump up and slash each other before Cloud looks right at Ben's eyes and says,

' Like I said, you came a long way Ben. But, if you don't know where you're going with this power, you're just going to run in to more pain. Huh?"

Ben then has his aura glow before he then says,"

I, know where I am going with this Cloud! I knew from the beginning, from the first day I joined the Enji! Sure, the details were vague and the order was off, but I was never lost! I came to the Enji to stop evil, and bring justice to the innocent to become a hero! Thanks to hero's like Max, Master Myers, like X and Zero, like Mario, Sonic, Link and the others from the other worlds, and most of all from you Cloud sensei, I learned just how to become one! And that's why I won't give up on my dreams, no matter who is in my way! And now, by thanking you Cloud, I'll show you just how strong my resolve is! This blade of mine is crying out to grasp for victory! And now it's time for me to take it!

" With that his power explodes with such force that he is able to slam the sword right out of Cloud's hand before he then says,"

W, what the, Guh!"

In a flash Ben instantly goes to attack Cloud with a combo that leaves a trail of light around Cloud! Ben holds back much more power then what he unleashed on Kira and he avoids hitting all of Cloud's vital areas, but as he unleashes the last blow of his combo Cloud is smashed to the ground so hard it leaves a crater on the ground!

As Cloud struggles to get back up he then sees Ben hovering in the air, looking serious before he falls back on the ground and says,

" Damn it, when did you become so strong kid?

"Ben is shocked himself as he sees Cloud's swords fall on the ground and he then says

," I, did it. I beat Cloud! "

He then sees Cloud bleeding and lands right besides Cloud as he then says,"

Cloud Sensei, you're not hurt too badly are you?"

As Cloud falls back he chuckles and says,

" Don't worry, the worst thing that got hurt was my pride. To think, it seems in a flash I saw a shadow of my old self, a nervous kid trying to find himself. And in the blink of an eye you transformed from a guy who could barley cast magic properly in to a better warrior then me. Still, talk about, a odd way of showing you're grateful kid. "

Ben shrugs as he then says,"

Hey, I heard of more bizarre customs. Oh?"

Ben then hears a gong, before the Judge Droid then says,

" Cloud Strife has been unable to rise for ten counts. There for the winner of this division is Ben Auro! And with that, the preliminary battle royal of the Enji Budokai has been completed!

"As the crowd goes in to a uproar Cloud chuckles and says,"

Well Ben, you did it. You proved without a doubt your worth in being one of the eight finalist to the Enji Budokai. Huh?

" Cloud then sees Ben salute him as he then says,"

Seems that way, but even if you were my opponent Cloud, I have to thank you and the others. You gave it your all, and now I truly am ready for the next round.

" Cloud responds with," What are you thanking me for? I was just doing my duty, to look after my comrades. After all, it would be a shame after trying so hard your conclusions was poor. I, just wanted to test your resolve, and see how far I could go. Ben, just be ready for anything. It's like I said, you can't have your resolve falter, even if your opponent is Brad, or Lacus."

Ben looks up, and sees one of the large video screens in the distance showing both Lacus and Brad as winners before he clutches his fist and then says,"

You don't have to worry about that. No matter that old saying sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me fits Brad quite well. After all, I am far past the point of caring for what he hast to say, and I am ready to show him how far I come since last time. And, for Lacus, well, if it does come not that, I'll just have to make it as painless as possible. Ah well, I'll get there when it comes to it. For now ill focus on what's ahead, and for now, that's eating a good meal! You want in Cloud?" As he offers his hand to help Cloud up the spiky haired warrior nods and says,

" That sounds good, after I can have feeling in my head again. "

With that Ben helps Cloud up and they proceed to leave the area, and with this the last part of the Enji Budokai closes! With this we now change are view to someone being very proud of Ben's victory, and its none other than his father!

* * *

Ben's dad managed to get a seat in the stadium after taking Moz's advice, and got his friend with connections to get him a seat. After just seeing Ben defeat Cloud and the others he sees why Moz wanted him to come before his friend nudges him and says,"

Damn man, I never thought I would see Ben as some super hero but did you see the movies he just pulled? Even with the replay slowing them down it still looked unreal!"

Ben's dad just chuckles and says," You can say that again Bill, Ben, he really took his Enji training seriously, more seriously then I seen him take anything in his life. But, I guess he wanted this more than anything else in his life. If only the kid had such motivation when he had chores to do! Well, in any case, your mother would be proud of you Ben, I know I sure as hell am. Now, just don't do a half finished job, go all the way!

" His friend Bill then says,

" I don't know man, some of the other contenders looked insanely strong to, it's not going to be easy."

Ben's dad sips some coffee as he says,

" So what? I drilled my son to not give up on something just because it's hard, and now is not a time to give up! My son is the freaking one chosen by Cosmos to save the universe and after today I can see that he just might be able to pull that off! Ben can win, I know he can! Ah damn it, now I have to use the bathroom! Move it!

"With that Ben's father gets out of the way to leave, and as he does we leave as well to turn the scène to someone else who is also proud of Ben's victory!

* * *

And that means the scene is now the royal audience chamber of the stadium, where King Atem, Erich Raystar, Gouken, and many others have just seen the end to the battle royal! Master Myers has just entered as King Atem sees this and says,"

Ah, welcome back Myers, so what did you think?"

Myers chuckles and says," For the most part, it seems to have gone well. I am proud of Ben Doug, and Ezan's battles. They all fought with honor, even if Doug seemed to be, rather well, playful with his opponents. Gouken, that last phase of the training you did with Doug has made him stronger then even I thought he could be."

Gouken grins and then says,"

What can I say? Doug has always had a amazing fighting spirit and rare ability. Now that he is fully committed to bringing it out it's for everyone to see. Hey, at least he does not flaunt it around arrogantly like that punk Brad!"

The monitor in the room then replays Brad's slim victory before Atem sighs and says,

" Well, it would seem Brad wants very hard to make his message clear to everyone. I just hope everything goes according to plan and we can send are message even louder and clearer by the end of this."

Erich then looks disturbed as he then says,"

Lacus, how far in to that man's control have you gotten? "

As the monitor then goes to replay Lacus's explosive victory Atem sighs and then says,"

It does seem that the Lacus we use to know has transformed in to, quite the different person. I, just hope some of the old Lacus is still in that cold shell because I am ashamed to admit it Erich, but as things stand it's not looking good for Lacus unless she turns around soon.

" Myers then nods and says,"

I still believe Lacus can climb out of the dark abyss she is in by herself. However, it might take removing Brad from the situation to make that process go faster. Brad Fowltror, whatever your truly plotting, your disgraceful excuse for fun ends here! I just fear what will happen if he is to fight Ben next. I think it's clear that Ben has a very strong grudge on Brad at this point. And the sadist part of all is that I have to restrain myself from thinking Ben is right in thinking of whatever means are needed to end their feud. "

King Atem's aid Mahado then says,"

Forgive me Grand Master, but it is still too early to assume anything right? There are eight finalists, and there are many different paths that can make very different conclusions."

Two more screens then pop up, one showing a man wearing a purple cloth like outfit with a cape and a red Japanese Tengu mask with his arms crossed and his foot over the defeated body of the fighter Saga, the other fighter that befriended Ben in Venom, Chip, and others as it zooms out.

And on the other screen it shows Zero looking bored with many defeated Enji like Yuri , Vincent and Kratos, and others like the white and red armored warrior Tekkaman Blade,

and a man with gelled hair and a beam kantana who is a bounty hunter named Travis Touchdown.

Atem sees this and says,

" So, Ben, Ezan, Doug, Lacus, Brad, Zero, and the mysterious martial artist Super Serious Mister Karate will be are eight finalist. Your right Mahado, depending on who fights who, today can have many different endings, some being quite explosive." Myers nods and then says,"

All that means is regardless of what happens we must all be prepared for conflict wither it be from a outside source or from the inside. But in any case nothing will happen if we are afraid to move forward, so let's all do what we must and perhaps prey just a little that the light is with us."

Atem smiles as he says,"

Indeed. I do have faith we all have the strength to overcome whatever challenges s rise to confront us. All right, let's tell the staff to get ready to set up the announcement ."

With this Gouken then chuckles and says,"

Yes, I'll get a front row seat for this. It's time to see just who has the biggest fighting spirit in the universe! But first a, huh?"

Gouken all of a sudden feels a presence as a wind strong enough to slam the windows down goes by and he gets tense.

Ansem then notices this and says," Is something the matter Master Gouken?

" Gouken sees Ansem and laughs before patting his belly and then says,"

Just a little hungry from excitement, nothing to worry. I'll be taking a, faster path to save some time."

With that Gouken jumps off the window before Atem looks at Myers and says,"

That seemed like a rather sudden shift in behavior. Is, something wrong Master Myers?"

The leader of the Enji Knights closes his eyes and says,"

I am not sure King Atem. I , did feel a flash of evil intent, but I could not pinpoint the source. It could be someone in the stadium, it could even be Brad. It's nothing to cause a ruckus, but I'll tell everyone to be on watch just in case." With that everyone prepares to move things along, and as they do we turn to Gouken, who is spiking across parts of the Stadium in a flash as he then says,

" I did not want to alarm the others yet, but that presence, even if it was just a second I know its him! Brother, just want do you intend to do? In any case, I better make sure whatever it is, it won't cause a scène!

"With that Gouken looks around for his target, but since blind searching never makes that much of a good story we now speed up time a bit!

* * *

An hour has passed since Ben won his match and now the eight finalist have been called to the main platform to be awarded and for the next phase of the Enji Budokai to be officially announced! As Ben steps on the large round platform he sees Ezan waiting for him with his arms crossed before he then says,

" Tsc, I knew you would be here Ben Auro. As I thought, it's are destiny to have are decisive battle here."

Ben just chuckles and says,"

Well, I would have been more surprised to not see you here Ezan, so I guess you can say the feeling is neutral. "

The two hear a chuckle before Doug walks up with his arms folded and he then says,"

Ah cute, having a buddy buddy moment? What, how come I am not on the moment to?"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Relax Doug, I just did not see you there. Good job making it this far though.

" Doug nods and says," Same to you man, I saw the replay of your showdown with Cloud and the others, and it seemed like a good fight. However, that's going to look like a recess scuffle if we are matched up!

"Ezan chuckles and says," Don't you think your letting your ego get a little ahead of yourself Fitter? You may have made it to this stage by some stroke of luck, but luck can't run forever."

Doug then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Good thing I never relayed on anything but what I got Ezan! The only luck I want now is for us to square off next, so I can finally knock you down a peg!

"The three hear a chuckle before Zero walks up looking amused and says,

" My, you three are all lively. I can tell who ever is my next opponent it's going to be an interesting match regardless.

"Ben grins and says,"

Hey Zero, so you're here to eh?

"Zero nods and says," It was one, interesting time, but I guess I showed who was boss.

" Kyle then walks up and says,"

Well, to be honest I am not sure who I want to fight next. Well, I do know I don't want to fight Brad. As much as I would love to be the one to shut him up I like having solid bones."

Ben is happy as he then says,"

Wow Kyle, you're here to? Glad to see you really improved a lot to!"

Kyle laughs nervously and then says," Oh, it's nothing to remarkable. I, just got a few breaks in a row and all that."

His mother Rutee along with Reala are both behind him and Rutee laughs as she says,"

That's for sure! Good thing that Kirby guy took down Lilith after she fried Stan or, things might have been a little different here!"

Kyle looks embarrassed as he says,

" Oh come on mom, you really have to put me down in front of my friends!"

Reala giggles and says,"

Don't worry Kyle, you earned your spot here, you defeated the others like Flynn, Lunith, Yang and the others to prove it! Just do your best and fight with pride and ill be proud of you."

As she hugs Kyle the blond Enji grins and says,"

Thanks Reala, with your support I can beat anyone here!"

As they share a moment Ben feels hallow inside and sighs before turning around. Doug picks up on this and then says,"

What's the matter buddy? Now's not a good time to get the jitters, cold feet or that stuff. "

Ben is about to respond before Kyle chuckles and then says,"

All right, time to get this on! At least I know enough of who my enemy to not go down like a fool no matter who I fight next! Er, expect that guy."

Kyle points to the mysterious Mister Super serious Karate leaning on one of the areas pillars before Ben raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Who is that guy anyway? I don't remember seeing anyone like that before. And, whose name is Super Serious Karate anyway?"

Ezan gazes at the man and says,"

There was a man who had the tile of Serious Mister Karate, a expert martial artist on par with Gouken. However, this man, seems a little different then the profile I read on him."

Doug just chuckles and then says," Hey masked dude, what's your deal! You have something to hide underneath that mask, like trouble?"

As Ben, Ezan, Zero and Kyle all cringe on Doug's direct approach the masked man just chuckles lightly and clutches his right black gloved man so hard before the being then says,"

No worries gentlemen, I pose no threat to you. I am just here, to prove my point across. That point just happens to be my strength. "

Ben raises a eyebrow as he then says,"

Fair enough. Still, that voice, why do I have this feeling that I, oh?"

Ben then sees the blond announcer who appeared before them at the kick off to the battle royal phase land from a hover craft on the raised platform before music begins to play and the man grins and says,"

Hello everyone, hope you have taken in the marvelous performance we all witnessed today, because as great as a demonstration of fighting genius in motion it's just going up from here! As hard as it is to believe in less than a day from thousands of would be champions now only ten remain! SO without further delay, let's see who will be squaring off in the Enji Budokai quarter finals!

"As many cheers are heard Ben looks around and then says,

" Wait a second referee, two of the finalist are not here!"

Everyone then notices that Brad and Lacus are indeed not in the area before the referee then looks around and says,

" Ah, quite correct Mr Auro! It, would be a bit anti climatic if two people who made it this far are just dismissed like that without a fight. Yet, at the same time rules are rules and at least if two are shaved off, we can make it three matches and, some sort of elimination round. Well, sorry for the fans of Lacus and Brad, but if they don't care enough to be here on time then I guess that, whoa!

" All of a sudden everyone hears a thud that shakes the area before a loud yell say,"

Calm down old timer, we are here!"

Ben and co at once turn around to see Brad landing to the right with a thud, with Lacus in his arms! As Lacus lands on the ground without saying a word the announcer clears his throat he then says,"

Old timer? I am thirty freaking five! Er, in any case its good you two showed up or it might have been dicey.

" Brad spits on the ground and then says," Ever heard of worthwhile lateness punk? The King does not have to be held back by such lame rules, since after all his say is far worth more than a few losers!"

Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Man Brad, you keep saying you want to be the champ so badly yet you don't even care about being to your own match on time?"

"Brad turns to Ben and forms a wide grin as he then says," Of course I won't miss my moment of glory Benny boy. But, after clearing out the trash I was dirty, and needed some quality time with my girl if you know what I mean. Oh wait, that's right you would not know what I mean star loser, since the only female that ever touched you was your momma, and I bet since she is still sleeping you don't even remember that Star Loser! It's ok, someone like you could never understand it any way eh queer?

" Ben at once gets enraged as he clutches his fist and then says,"

That's right Brad, keep flapping that mouth of yours and pray that you don't fight me next. Because if you do ill take pleasure in slicing it off of you before I teach you were you REALLY belong!"

Brad just widens his grin and says," Oh, did I make the heroic dumbass confused? Don't worry, ill teach you to think your better than me, once and for all! Huh?

" Ben's magical aura is then increasing as his aura covers the entire ring and he then says,"

Brad, I am so tried, of your arrogant bully five year old insults, and everything else about your existence! You don't belong here, and now I am going to soon make you pay for all the people you hurt!"

Lacus then sees Ben's intense glare before she staggers back and says,"

Brad, please, stop this. Don't, fight now. You, don't want to give the Enji a reason to deny you from being the champion right?"

Brad turns to Lacus and narrows his eyes before he then says,

" They can't stop me no matter what they try, but your right girl, I am not going to give them some excuse to deny me what's mine again! "

The announcer then clears his throat and then says,"

Well, I can see how, badly you guys want to get this on so I would hate to deny you any farther. All right then, let's get ready to go over the rules to decide just how we will decide who the winner of the Enji Budokai is! Now, as you can, huh? "

All of a sudden the ground shakes again, before a explosion of dark energy blasts out of the ground in front of the announcer before a vile laughter can be heard and a voice then says,"

Don't bother going through any elaborate ordeals, for there is only one most powerful fighter in the universe, and it is I!"

With that all of a sudden the cyclone of energy gets even more massive, before a impact shocks the area and a man that is none other than Akuma lands with a thud! Doug at once sees this and groans before he then says,"

Oh man, are you kidding me! Seriously, what's with this guy and bad timing?

" Ben remembers Akuma from Venom as he then says,"

What the hell? Your, the guy who popped up out of nowhere right at the end of, er,,, my last vacation.

"Brad just chuckles and then says,

" What is this, some sort of side show jester meant to humor us before we get on with the fun? GO back to the circus freak, before I kick you there myself!"

Akuma does not even expect Brad's comment as he then says,"

Good, both of the ones who have peeked my interest are here, I won't have to want a second longer!

" The announcer looks annoyed and then says,"

Um, sir, I liked your dramatic entrance and all but if you wanted to fight in the Enji Budokai you should have registered because now is no time to try and join. Huh?"

Akuma chuckles and says," I saw no need to fight against the masses of pitiful excuse of fighters. Ill prove I belong here when I demolish all of theses so called master fighters here one by one!"

The announcer chuckles and then says,

" Um, it's clear your, very spirited about this sir but you can't just, whoa!"

All of a sudden Akuma smashes his foot to the ground and then says,

" You worm, don't think you can stand in my way! I am no mere fighter! I am Akuma, the master of the fist! "

With that Akuma then unleashes his true power and blows the announcer right out of the area! Zero then takes out his Z saber and then says,"

Akuma, I heard of you! Me and X were asked to take you down years ago for your carrier choice of murdering martial artist and others! But, we never got so much as a real lead on you."

Akuma chuckles as he then says,

" You mere fools can't compare to me, nor can you stand in my way! The time that I emerge from the shadows to take my place as the rightful supreme fighter is now! So who wants to, huh?"

Akuma then hears Brad laughing madly before he then says,"

What is this, another poser? Get real ugly, there is only room for one strongest man in the universe, and it's the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Your puny in every way to me freak, and ill smash that arrogant face right off you!

" Akuma then turns to Brad and then says,"

Oh, so you wish to be my first challenger? I, remember your presence from before. To think, such power from such a unworthy vessel! Your raw power only makes you a sloppy beast, and beasts only exists to be tamed and subjugated!"

Brad at once cracks his neck and says,"

Talk is cheap you red haired wanta be! I'll show who is the idiot here! "

Lacus sees Akuma narrowing his eyes and then turns to Brad before she then says,"

Please Brad, you can't dismiss this Akuma so casually! I can sense a, ah!

" Brad just shoves Lacus out of the way and says,"

You worried about me Lacus? Please, you're just delirious there is NO way that this smug dung heap can be stronger then ME! Think you know some dark and scary skills man? Bring it, ill pound all of your fancy tricks to dust with my absolute force!"

With that Brad's muscles at once begin to bludge before he then says,"

I only need half of my full power to, huh?"

In a instant Akuma has appeared right in front of Brad as his energy is exploring and he glares at the large man before he then hunches down and have red energy from around his body before he says,"

Enough! I won't tolerate such insolence! Die a thousand deaths vermin! Shun Goku Satsu ! "

With this Akuma instantly grabs Brad before the red symbol on his back shines and Brad only raises a eyebrow before he then says,"

Wait did you just say, RAHH!"

With that everyone then sees a explosive red light that blinds everyone as many explosions can be heard before their eyes are opened, and just like when Ben, as Idious used the deadly move on Brad before, Brad can be seen standing right where Akuma touched him, but burning all over with dark flames looking dazed! However he glares at Akuma as he then says,"

You, you think this can stop, me! I, am god damn unstoppable! This pain is NOTHING compared to what I am going to do to you!"

Akuma at once laughs instantly before he then says,"

You really thought I let you even tough me? Think again, Mettsatu Gou Hadou!

" With that Brad then says," You, when I get my hands on you ill, RAHHH!"

With that Akuma blasts Brad at point blank range with a purple energy beam that sends Brad flying right out of the stadium! Ezan takes out his blade instantly as he then says,

" Such power, that he could blow away Brad with such ease? Clearly he earned his reputation, and earned his threat level!"

Akuma laughs madly as he then says," The more one's heart dwells in sin, the more horrible the pain the Raging Demon attack will unleash! It seem that garbage was rolling in sin, all the more reason he will pay for angering me! This is, Messatsu! Yes, raw muscles alone means nothing to one who has mastered the art of destruction and death itself! Now, who wants to prove their worth to me? You?

" Akuma then turns to Lacus before she at once takes out her Oath keeper and then says,"

No, stay away from me, or ill destroy you!"

Akuma just chuckles and says,

" My child, I can see the mere thought of facing your fate trembles you. Tsc, there is no point killing a corpse! But, if you insist ill be, Oh?"

He then sees a explosion of light before he turns to see Ben all ready in a fighting stance and having the Star Sword glowing with light before Ben glares right at Akuma and says,"

You want a fight Akuma? Bring it on, ill finish what I started before!

" Akuma then turns to Ben and says,"

You would side with this lifeless doll of a women? Some standers you have Enji! "

Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Watch your tough, no matter what, Lacus is my friend and I'll never let you hurt her!

" Lacus is shocked as she see Ben turn to Lacus before sighing and glaring back at Akuma before she looks ashamed and says quietly,"

Ben, you, really still think of me as a friend? Why?"

Before Ben can answer Akuma laughs as he then says,"

You truly are one of those who has to protect EVERYONE eh?

Akuma then laughs as he then says,"

Ah yes, I was looking forward to running in to you again, Ben Auro! Do you assume that you can easily dismiss me because of are encounter on Venom? It's true your strong, and I know full well your reputation Enji. However, I had not even used half of my full strength when you launched that little sneak attack! Things are going to end VERY differently this time I assure you!"

Ben just remains un phased as he then says," We will see about that, you must be extremely strong or crazy if you came here to attack everyone by yourself! But whatever the reality is, there is no way whatever scheme you have been plotting with the Zannacross Empire is going to fail! Huh? Whoa!

" Akuma then laughs madly as his energy gets even more immense and he then says,"

Who said anything about fighting for the Zannacross Empire? I came here along, for my aims are mine alone! I came here to prove that I am the ultimate warrior, beyond anyone else in the universe ! You Enji that cling to the light, and are afraid of the darkness, can never defeat me!"

The rest of the Enji all get ready to fight as Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form and he then says,"

Yet another fool who thinks that he is invincible just because he has consumed his heart with the dark side? How dare you interfere, I'll make sure that's your last mistake!"

Doug chuckles and says,

"Agree with you on that Ezan! It's nice you came all the way to pop in but we don't care how great you are Akuma so scram before I kick you out of the planet myself!

"Akuma then turns to Doug and then says,"

What's this, the little puppy dares to bark back? You really are Gouken's pupil, for only that would be the logical explanation for you keep having such little common sense Doug Fitter! A shame you were not trained by are older brother, he was someone who could have been my equal. But he refused to push himself to the limits, and in turn nature consumed him to early! Now then, I think I'll start this by teaching you not to mock your superiors just like I did with that beast!"

Doug at once cracks his knuckles and then says

," Being it on Akuma, I am not scared of you!

"Akuma clutches his fists and then says,"

Oh, you will be! I'll have you begging for death, right before I make your hack of a master Gouken do the same! Heh, oh please!"

With that Akuma jumps up just as Gouken's fists slams down on where Akuma just was! Akuma laughs as he lands behind Gouken and then says,

" So, you want to get this over with do you Gouken? At least you still have SOME guts! "

Gouken just gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Brother, I see you're just like when I last saw you, still wrapped up in your own world of misguided passion! I won't let you cause more trouble, your path ends here!"

Akuma then smirks and says," So, you really think your meager powers can defeat me when you're still clinging to humanity? Impossible, I threw away such weakness to reach my ultimate potential! You who are hampered by ageing, can never be my equal!" Gouken just narrows his eyes and then says,"

You saw forsaking humanity and becoming some sort of demonic terror as your greatest triumph, and I see it as your greatest blunder Akuma! You may have stopped ageing, but you threw away the most important thing of all, your soul! Without that, you are a master of nothing!"

Akuma responds with, "

Spare me your nonsense Gouken, I heard it all to many times from plenty of my previous victims! The time is now that all of you who cling on to such naïve worthless beliefs are torn apart! Huh? "

Akuma then sees a flash of light and instantly turns around to karate chop a incoming beam of holy energy in half! His hand is burning, and he shakes his hand as he sees Master Myers descend with his holy energy surrounding him before he then says,"

This Enji Budokai was formed to showcase the positive ideals of man and show are united belief in them and are hope for a better future! Akuma, your crimes are long and hard. I'll give you one chance to surrender peacefully."

Akuma laughs and says," You dare mock me? I am a true warrior, I don't back down from ANY challenge!"

Myers then takes out his Primus blade and says,

" So be it, but I won't show any mercy for those what have such evil intentions."

As Akuma sees him, Gouken, Ben and the others surround him he snickers and then says,"

Afraid of me so much that you surround me like a pack of wolves? Not very heroic of you so called warriors of light but I guess it shows how horrified you are of my wrath!

" Doug rolls his eyes and then says," Get over yourself, no one is afraid of you! "

Akuma then snarls and says," I would like to see how tough you would be if you were here alone puppy!"

Doug gets angry as he then says,

" Calling me a coward? I can kick your ass by myself Akuma but it's our job to protect the innocents and all that."

Akuma grins as he then says,"

How about this then,, fight me one on one Doug, and ill only unleash my rage on you! I'll do this to whoever picks up the fight when you fall, but come at me at once and your fan's will suffer! Normally I am indifferent to the fate of the powerless, but in a situation like this, it's always nice to have, insurance.

"Ben then has his energy explode as he then says,"

And you call us cowards scumbag? Ill slice you to nothing before you can even try! I am sick of your games, time to, huh?"

Ben is shocked as he sees Doug laugh and say,"

Take it easy bro, the man is just playing a bargain. And, I don't mind playing his game, since I can own him by his own rules! You're on Akuma, ill fight you one on one and make you see who the real idiot is!"

Ben then raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Doug, what are you saying? We can't trust someone as insane as this guy! With all of us here we can take him down before he can do any more damage! Can't you feel how strong this guy is Doug?

" Doug grins in a cocky manner and then says,

" Course I can Ben, but so what? After all it's nothing I can't handle.

" Ezan sighs and says,"

Akuma just managed to hit Brad so hard and fast that even he was overwhelmed, which says a lot since power is the only thing that thug has. And yet even so you still think you can defeat this man one on one! Huh?"

Doug then powers up as he then gets serious and says,

" Hell yah Ezan! And that's because I had a little boost to my power that will insure everyone will stop treating me like the C team!

"Gouken turns to Doug and then says,"

Doug, the power you gained from the final Mystic ritual was impressive, but even so you can not underestimate my brother at all! His power, and his skills, are as deadly as they can get! "

Doug gets even angrier as he then says,

" So what? You told me yourself you believed in me Gouken, or was that another lie! Damn it, I may not have been groomed to be a super soldier or be the chosen one but it does not mean I can't do anything! Just leave this to me all right guys? Look, if I get beaten just jump in, but give me a shot to prove myself!"

Gouken then closes his eyes and says,

" Well, if this is the path you intend to go down, then I have no right to stop you.

" Ben then looks at Doug and then says,"

You, seriously think you can defeat Akuma Doug?"

Doug nods and then says,

" Hell yah, we trained from the same school after all. So what if he took the extra course? I got the essentials memorized down pat!"

Ben sighs and then says," All right, but if things get bad I am stepping in, got it?"

Doug grins and says, "Thanks man."

Akuma then says,

" So, you're ready to except your fate? "

Doug nods and says,"

I was ready since you showed up so let's stop dragging out your dramatic evil ranting and get this, GUH!"

In a instant Akuma shows he is ready to fight, by in a flash punching Doug hard in the gut before grinning and saying,"

If you say so, FIGHT!"

With that Akuma instantly roundhouse kicks Doug in the face to send him all the way out of the area before he blasts at Doug to start the fight!

Ezan sighs and then says,"

Well, this is not expected, all though it's always amusing to see Brad get his mouth shut forecfully."

Myers then sighs and says,"

Gouken, does Doug stand a chance against Akuma?"

Gouken strokes his beard and then says,

" There is a chance Myers. Akuma, and the power of his Satsui No Hado has made him a legendary terror for a reason. However, Doug, has exceeded even my expectations of him. "

Everyone sees a rumbling from where Doug has seemed to have landed before Gouken then says,

" In the end, if will come down to how strong Doug's will truly is and how focused he can make himself be."

Ezan chuckles and says," Will, enthusiasm has never been a problem with Doug. I guess it's time to see if he knows what to do with all of that energy."

With that Myers then says," In any case, we must prepare for any of the ways this can end. Just to be safe, lets surround the area they are in to insure Akuma does not attack anyone, and give Doug the backup he might need."

* * *

With that everyone goes off, expect Lacus, who still looks traumatized from what happened. However, the explosion that Ben sees break out in front of him causes him to focus back on the most pressing issue before he then says to himself,

" Doug, I really hope you know what you have been doing lately.

You have been, so different lately, I sometimes wonder if your frustrations have gotten to you. I know the feeling, but now is not the time! Well, guess we will see soon if it's just another misunderstanding!

"With that Ben goes with the others to surround the two colliding energies, and takes a good look at the fight that has started to boil! And as he does we now get a close up look are self! After Akuma speed blitzed Doug he smashed him all the way to one of the other still standing rings before Doug rebounded and cracked his neck before he then says,"

Is that the best you got Akuma? And here I was expecting you to be tough!"

Akuma glares at Doug and says,

" I see you're the type that uses humor to hide your fear. But, you can't fool me Enji. I can sense your fear, and soon I will rip it out for all to see!"

Doug then powers up as he then says,"

You really are crazy, because that's not fear but a strong desire to shut you up! Time to put my money where my mouth is! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With that Doug unleashes a lighting fast barrage of punches at his foe, only for Akuma to dodge them with such speed it's like he did not even move! Akuma just looks annoyed as he then says,"

You call that a attack? Your form is even more pathetic then I figured! Here is how it's done!"

With that Akuma goes to charge at Doug and unleash a kick and as Doug goes to dodge all of a sudden Akuma vanishes, before appearing besides Doug and punching him right in the jaw!

As Doug goes skidding back Akuma chuckles and then says,"

Still feeling cocky you empty headed brat!

" Doug just rubs his bruised face and then says,"

Nah man, because confidence and cockiness are two different things! These last few blows were nice ones, but nothing that can keep me down for long!"

Akuma then rubs his chin as he then says,"

You truly are a fool Doug Fitter, to not know death when you see it! "

Doug then gets annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, I am tired of everyone thinking me as nothing more than a fool! I'll show you, just who you are truly messing with Akuma!"

With that Doug yells out real loud before he unleashes his full power, and his strength causes the water around the ring to shake! As Doug's skin turns red and energy forms around his gauntlets and grieves before Akuma grins and then says,

" Well, seems to be more then bark to this cub after all!"

* * *

The spectators of the fight are sensing Doug's true power as well and as Ezan senses this he gets annoyed and says,"

What, how could Doug raise his power level to such lengths?"

Ben shrugs and then says," He must have did some serious training to get this strong. You know what he did Gouken?

" Doug's teacher nods and says,"

Oh yes, he stood still while I danced for a day or so."

Everyone gets annoyed as Zero then says,"

It's no time to be telling jokes old timer!

" Gouken laughs and then says,"

Oh its nothing but the truth! This is just the result of the ultimate, if, maybe a bit unorthodox part of the Ansatsuken art of fighting! But, it's not just the ritual, it's just Doug's full talent being forced in to the surface!

"Myers nods and says," So, this is Doug's ultimate ability brought to the surface? Impressive. Now, let's hope it will be enough."

With that everyone sees Doug get ready to fight and get quite. Meanwhile Akuma sees Doug finishing powering up before he looks annoyed and then says,

" What, is that all the power your body possess?

"Doug then responds with,"

What, not impressive? Let's see you change that tune when I give you a close up taste on how strong this body is! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With that Doug unleashes a barrage of kicks, only for Akuma to block each strike with his fists before he then says,"

Your forgetting a key detail here, ALL of your moves are primary based on what my poor excuse for a younger brother taught you! There for, I know all of your weak moves, and none of them can harm me! Let me show you how to use such a attack properly failure ! Zen Tatsumaki sen-pu Kyaku ! "

With that Akuma catches Doug's leg with his hand hard enough to make Doug hear a cracking noise before the demonic fighter then unleashes a barrage of kicks with such speed it's like Doug is being kicked ten times a second! Lighting cracks out of Doug's opponents foot with each blow and Doug is hammered by everyone of them before Akuma ends his combo with a drop kick to Doug's neck, sending Doug so hard to the ground that he bounces off the ring, leaves a crater, and then lands hard on one of the ring's pillars before falling back to his knees!

Akuma then chuckles and says,"

I would like to say I am let down, but your just about what I would expect from someone deluded by Gouken and the Enji Knights teachings! Maybe your friend the chosen one should come to your aid, and then I'll have some fun out of this!

"Doug gets up and wipes some blood off his chin before he laughs and then says,

" Little quick to jump to conclusions eh red eyes? This fight's just getting started!"

Akuma growls and then says,"

Deny reality all you want, but your fate is sealed!"

Doug then has his muscles bulge before he then says,

" Like hell it is! The only one that decides my fate is me pal, and anyone who tries to tell me otherwise is in for one unpleasant time! Sphere of Might!"

With that he gathers a large amount of energy before throwing a large sphere at Akuma! Akuma is not daunted at the least by this and just says,"

I grow tired of your empty remarks. Your insolence will be paid in blood!"

With that Akuma just charges right through the sphere of energy and pops it like if a rhino charged through a large water balloon! However as Akuma appears through it he is not expecting Doug to be charging right for him as well, with his fists exploding with flames before he then says,"

To bad Akuma, because I am only starting my trolling! Shinpuujinrai Kyaku!"

With this Doug unleashes a powerful barrage of flaming kicks and punches at Akuma faster than the villain expected, and Doug does not let up for a full minute before he then ends it with his own touch, a head butt that smashes Akuma through one of the rings pillars! Doug then clutches his fist and then says,

" Oh yah! Nothing like a good dosage of reality to set things straight! Still think I have no skills Akuma?

" Akuma calmly walks back to where he was before and cracks his neck before he grins demonically as he then says,"

Well, it seems Gouken may have trained you for a reason after all. You may know how to fight, but you don't know how to be the best! You're nothing more than a cheap mockery of what a real master is! Your half hearted attempts do nothing but make me angrier! Unless you fully commit yourself to mastering the art of the fist, do you really expect to take away my title of the supreme master of the fist? "

Doug narrows his eyes and then says,

" Of course! I admit I may not be as hardcore as you in mastering the martial arts Akuma, but don't think that means you have this in the bag! Being the best at what you do is good and all but sometimes some loons become so crazy with their work they lose sight of what the reality is! And I know how to make my enemies pay big time for that Akuma! Besides, everybody meets their better sooner or later…"

The red haired man just snarls and then says,"

What, you truly expect me to be afraid, or even take you seriously when you spout such nonsense? I think it's time I show you a power that the likes of you can't even phantom! Tenma Gou Zankuu!

"With that Akuma jumps in the air before his energy explodes and his entire body turns black, before he unleashes a rainstorm of purple fireballs that all come down on Doug! Doug goes at full speed to kick them all away before he then says,"

Oh I am shaking in my boots Akuma! After all a bunch of weak fireballs is SO tough! Huh? "

All of a sudden Akuma is right in front of Doug with his fist exploding with purple flames before he then says,"

Oh be quite and die all ready! Messatsu Gou Shoryu!"

With this Akuma unleashes his own deadly variant of the dragon punch move that smashes Doug hard in the gut, and unleash massive pain! Akuma at once does two more of the same attacks, as purple flames blast out around Akuma his last blow causes a cracking noise to be heard before Doug goes flying in to the air! Doug coughs out blood again as he then says,"

Damn it, did not see that coming! He is not going to be a easy nut to crack that's for sure. Huh?"

All of a sudden Akuma is above Doug, and forming a powerful orb of purple and red energy in his hands before he then says,"

It's clear your nothing but a joke! You think you were worthy of being my opponent? Such weakness only serves to feed my rage! Such disgraces don't deserve to live! May you rot for all eternity in a putrefying grave, you insolent worm! Messatsu Gou Hadouken!

"With this Akuma unleashes a powerful purple energy blast, much larger than the one he fired at Brad right at Doug before Akuma grins and says,"

That's it, this is it! Huh?"

To Akuma's shock he then sees that while Doug was still reeling from the triple uppercut, Ben appears in front of the blast and slices it in half with the Star Sword before the two parts of the blast go explode in the water! Ben at once points the Star Sword at Akuma and then says,

" Good thing we are not playing by your rules Akuma! No matter what, I won't allow you to kill anyone else!

"Akuma just grins and then says,

" So, you can't bear to watch your friend get his fate handed to him? So be it, I was getting bored so maybe two on one will make this worthwhile!"

Ben nods and then says,

" Be smug while you can! All right, let's finish this Doug! Huh?

" Ben then sees Doug float by Ben with his head down as he then says,"

Sounds like a good game plan to me, expect for one thing. "

With that he looks at Ben with an angry look as he then says,"

Throw out the we and add in me and it will be a done deal! What you think you're doing Ben? I thought I made it clear that I was going to beat Akuma myself? Who told you to step in to my fight!"

Ben is shocked at the level of anger Doug is displaying as he raises a eyebrow and then says,

" What's wrong with you Doug? I just stepped in or Akuma would have fried you with that blast!

"Doug then shoves Ben back as he then says,"

That's what you think! But even if I was going to feel some pain I would have survived! I rather take the pain then look like an idiot! I appreciate your concern but you and everyone else stay the hell out of this ill I am not moving got it? I don't' care if it's the hard road, I am doing this myself!

" Ben then is a mixture of confusion and annoyance as he looks to see Akuma looking amused before he then says,"

But why Doug? Akuma even said he does not mind if we fight him together! There is no reason to put this all on yourself!

" Doug then clutches his fist and then says," I don't care what Akuma thinks, I MINE! !

This is my fight, MY battle and I don't need anyone 's help to finish it! Unlike some other people, I can finish what I started all on my own, with my own power, without having to be bailed out by others in any way! All of you think I can't do anything, but I can do a hell of a lot with just what I got if you would all just get out of my way and stop second guessing everything I do!

I may not be special like you or some others Ben, but I refuse to be just seen as the low man on the totem pole that's only good for grunt busting!

"Ben then gets annoyed as he then says,"

So that's what this is all about? You wanting to have some big victory for yourself? I never thought, you were so petty Doug. Huh?"

He then sees Doug with his veins bulge and he turns beat red as he then says,"

Petty huh? That's just proof that you think low of me, with that condescending crap you're spewing, just like what everyone else has been telling me latley!

If you really want to help me Ben, you and everyone else just stand by and make sure this freak does not take anyone down with him when I bust him up for the last time! Got it!"

Ben sees Doug 's deadly serious look and just sighs before he then says,"

And they call me stubborn. Damn it, if you care so much about doing this your way then do what you want Doug. But like I said, just don't screw up.

" Doug replies with, "I don't plan on it, now get out of here."

With that Ben flash steps out of the area and Doug hears Akuma chuckle before he then says,"

You're truly a moron Doug Fitter. Only those with the highest of arrogance will refuse to let their friends save them from death!"

Doug just stares coldly at Akuma as he then says,

" I don't need saving Akuma, I am just fine where I am. Now, just hit me so we can get on with this all ready!"

Akuma laughs and then says

," You really want to die so fast?"

Doug shrugs and says," You got cheated out of a hit, and a real man knows when to take his blows when it's due.

" Akuma laughs madly and then says,"

Every time I think I could not be disgusted by you any further, you go and prove me wrong! I don't need your charity to rip you apart!"

Doug shrugs before he power up and gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Suit yourself, but that's the last time I am doing you a favor! Now then, I reckon that's enough talking. Let's finish this!"

Akuma powers up again as he charges at Doug says,"

Yes, it's time you pay the ultimate price for your, huh?

" To his shock as he was going to punch Doug the blond martial artist manages to catch his punch before he then kicks Akuma hard in the gut! Akuma at once sees Doug trying to fallow up and blocks the strike before he sees Doug glaring at him with cold fury and then says

," I said stop talking all ready! Words are useless, just FIGHT!"

With this Doug headbutts Akuma right in the head to cause his enemy to get off balance and then attacks with an even faster amount of energy then he has ever shown, and slams dozens of blows on Akuma per second! The shocked man with the title of the Master of the Fist recoils more out of annoyance then crucial damage before he then says,"

Tired of delaying the inevitable eh? I see your, huh?"

He then sees Doug charging at him again and warps behind him before getting annoyed and then says,

" Disrespecting me will only make your end all the more painful clown! "

With that Akuma unleashes a red fireball form his hand, only for Doug to take the shot and tackle Akuma in to the nearest pillar before he then says,"

Screw you, manners in fights are for morons! I am tired of talking, talking proves nothing! Talking is for corners and scammers who don't know jack but pretend to bluff their way in to power! I don't care about what sounds nice, or what if's, all that matters to me is what's real! And that's why I don't give a damn about you surpassing the limits of a human body or being the master of the Satsui no Hando. I'll still beat you down till you stop talking! And to prove this is the honest truth, Hammer of Might!"

With that Doug smashes Akuma so hard he goes right through the bottom of the ring and causes a great splash of water to break out in the distance! However this just enrages Akuma as he then says,"

You truly are worthless Doug Fitter! Ill blast ill tear you to pieces to show what happens to those that mock me! Sa,

" As Akuma prepares to form an attack Doug just has his energy explode and he says,"

Like hell I am giving you time to pull something! Sanjuu no Kiwami !

"With this Doug bursts at Akuma with a burst of speed and before Akuma can react he slams his palm right in to Akuma, causing the red haired foe to roar in pain instantly! Akuma then staggers back as he then sees Doug is behind him and then says," All you are doing, is making me angry!"

Doug shrugs and says,"

Like I care. Shitenshuu!

" With that in a flash Doug is in front of Akuma again, and while it seemed like he did nothing Akuma feels a large impact blast in to him before he goes flying right in to the nearest pillar! Doug at once shows he is not stopping till it's done before he then says,

" I thought you were s´posed to be way stronger than that! What happened? Hell, I don't care if you were just weaker then you said or you're having a off day, your pissing me off so go to hell! Masanko!

" With that Doug instantly fires his ultimate energy beam and consumes Akuma before he can rebound, unleashing a massive explosion that surpasses the height of the entire stadium!

As the whole area shakes Kyle then says,"

Man, Doug is fighting all out all right! It's like a machine just making one move after the other without stopping a bit!"

Zero nods and then says,

" Doug can really go all out, I am impressed."

Ben nods and then says,"

I see Doug, really wanted to prove himself. And, I guess he just did it. Akuma was strong, but I guess Doug's all out assault was able to overcome even that! Huh?"

He sees Gouken looking tense as he then says,

" Its true Doug's performing better then I think anyone has expected him to ever be able to do. However, it's not over yet, my brother is not even fighting at full power!

"Everyone is shocked as Myers then says,

" Your, sure Gouken?"

Gouken nods and then says,"

Yes, I seen him at full power only once, but it was a horrifying sight indeed. I just hope Doug is ready, for if he proves to Akmua that he is a worthy challenger then Akuma will go all out. It's time to see, just how strong Doug's will truly is.

" With that the smoke clears from Doug's blast, and it seems clear that Doug is far from worn down as he chuckles and then says, "

Guess you're just another big talker eh Akuma? Told them all that I can take down more than the grunts !Huh?"

All of a sudden he then sees the water in front of him boiling before he cracks his knuckles and then says, "

Still won't quit? Oh well, I don't mind going on a bit longer." With that an explosion of power blasts out of the water, as Akuma emerges from the water, with a bloody hole in his shirt and a bruised face! However he looks more amused than anything as he chuckles and says,

" I admit Doug Fitter, my first assumption about you was not quite, correct. It seems you're far stronger and talented then I figured you were. Guess Gouken is not so senile just yet."

Doug chuckles as he then says," He may be a pain but he can back up his crazy antics so he has my respect. Well Akuma, looks like your power is not as great as you thought!

"Akuma then laughs madly as he then says,"

You still are nothing more than a moron clown! You think you know true power? The most laughable aspect is that you have the means to reach my level, but refuse to utilize it! I can sense it Doug, I can sense the The seeds from with the Killer Intent can flourish are all ready planted in your heart, all you need is to wipe away the silly ideals that Gouken and the Enji have taught you that are getting in their way!

"Doug rolls his eyes and then says," So you're saying that I would be better off throwing away everything but my desire for power and become like you? Well, rules can be a pain but, ill pass. After all, I hate to get red eye and look so ulgy!

"Akuma then clutches his fist and says,"

You imbecile, the only way you can surpass me is to embrace your true nature!"

Doug then gets serious as he then says,"

Save it Akuma, I an't going down your path. After all, unlike you power is just the means to an end for me.

"Akuma then gets enraged as he then says,"

You turn your back on even this? You are truly just a lazy buffoon!

"Doug grins and then says,

" May be, but I still have the power to shut you up! Now if your done let's get this over with!

"Akuma then clutches his fists before he then says,"

Yes, let's get end this pathetic farce that is your life! Its time, to stop holding back! I'll show you, a power an unfocused slacker you can never even hope to grasp!"

With this Akuma has his energy exploded before lighting blasts out of him and he slams the ground so hard that it shatters! Akuma unleashes so much power that Doug is nearly blown back before he then says,"

God damn it, just when I thought the drama was just about wrapped up! Huh?

" Doug then sees Akuma's hair turn white before his red aura grows even larger and he then says,"

Oh, your drama, your very painful drama is just getting started dog!

Witness death incarnate, for I am power made flesh, Shin Akuma!"

With that Akuma 's cloths turn purple and his muscles expand before he then grins and says,"

I hope you don't have any regrets Doug Fitter, for its all ends here!"

Doug powers up and then says," My only regret is that I, GUH!"

Akuma instantly grabs Doug by the throat as he then says,"

You were right before Doug, we talked for far too long. For now on, my actions alone should prove my point quite well!

" With this Akuma instantly upper cuts Doug in the neck sending him high in the air, and instantly smashes Doug in the spine! Akuma goes on to blast Doug around the area for a while before grabbing him by his leg and smashing him right in to the ring! Akuma at once smashes Doug so hard in the chest that Doug coughs up blood before Akuma then says,"

Still think I am all talk? Still think you can win with such pathetic power! It's a shame you're so stupid!

"Doug struggles to get up as he then says,

" I admit I stick to my beliefs and do things my own way no matter what. I'll never be your little buddy so you can suck on my, AHH!"

Akuma instantly blasts Doug in the face with a fireball before he then says," I had it with your mouth, time I blast that arrogance right out of you!"

With that Akuma unleashes a barrage of fireballs that cause explosion after explosion!

* * *

Everyone sees this and Ben gets stressed as he then says," Damn it, It's clear that Akuma's full power is far too much for Doug to defeat on his own! I don't care if Doug won't forgive me, I have to step in before he is killed!"

Ezan sighs and says," Don't bother Ben, it's clear that Doug would rather die than live with us helping him win this."

Ben then gets annoyed as he then says,"

But, why is Doug so determined to win this on his own? I know all too well about personal pride, but, this is beyond reason!

"Gouken sighs and then says,'

You must remember Ben, even if it's unreasonable to you all its not to him. It seems Doug feels he lacks respect from everyone, and needs to prove his worth. I don't know how much of this is quite true, but to Doug it's quite real to him. And it seems Doug wants to prove his point so badly he would die to make it real." Ben then gets frustrated as he then says,"

Doug, don't you realize that if you die it will all be pointless?

" Gouken then says," Never the less, this is Doug's choice, and his conflict. IF Doug is your friend, then please respect his wishes. After all, this is his matter, not yours.

However, this matter does happen to be my business, so the rules don't matter to me on that."

Myers then says," So, I take it your ready to step in Gouken?"

Gouken responds with," If the situation requires it, maybe. Just, get ready for tempers to flare.

"With that the Grand Master nods and an explosion fixes everyone's attention back to the battle ground! It seems that Akuma has paused his onslaught as the scene now turns us back to Akuma, with Doug so badly blasted that half of his shirt has been burnt off and he has burnt marks all over!

* * *

Akuma just see Doug still looking defiant before he chuckles and says,

" Still have that cocky smirk? I guess it's wired in to your face! Fine, if you won't learn what true power is, nor will you learn respect, you will be forced to learn death! Huh?

" Doug unleashes more strength as he forces Akuma off him and then says,"

Death is not something I plan on doing Akuma! I will beat you, with my own GUH!"

Akuma instantly kicks him in the chest and sends him flying in to the air before he snarls and says,"

Your walls of denial are strong boy, but I will not relent till I break them all and have you begging for mercy! Demon Armageddon!

" With that Akuma instantly warps to behind Doug, before kicking him so hard in the back that it creates a explosion that has the symbol for demon, the same symbol that's on Akuma 's back appear around Doug before it creates a shockwave that blasts Doug to the ground! As Akuma lands with his arms crossed he then snickers and says

," I think I made my point quite well by now on who is superior. Now, will you embrace your true nature or die a fool? Huh? You vermin! "

Akuma instantly gets his answer as Doug tries to hit him again, as Doug says,

" I told you, there is no way I am doing you any favors freak show! There is something even more important then knowable, and its guts! You have no guts Akuma, no faith in anything but strength! No way that twisted power is coming out on top! Final Syrouken, Heaven!

" With that Doug bursts at Akuma to unleash his ultimate attack but Akuma's eyes just glow red before he then says,"

So your saying pure will can defy logic? You, are truly a moron and its time you face the facts! Misogi! "

With that his entire body glows dark, and as Doug hits Akuma his target vanishes in to the darkness, only to appear above Doug and unleash a devastating karate chop right through Doug's center!

Blood explodes all out of Doug as the ground shatters and he falls down once more!

Akuma laughs and says," Now then, its time you burn to nothingness!

"Doug spits on Akuma and tries to punch again but Akuma catches the arm and twists it till he hears a cracking noise! Akuma then shows he is ready to end this as he then grabs Doug and flies to the ring before grabbing Doug by the throat and dunking his head trying to drown him! As Doug struggles to break out of the dead lock Akuma snickers and says,"

I should have expected this from the start. You clearly are only able to bark at those superior to you! After all, it's not like anyone raised by Gouken and the members of the Enji could understand what true power is!

Shawl I dismember you to demonstrate your weakness? Bah, you're far to tainted to be anything but trash. So, its time you die Doug Fitter! "

Akuma is about to try and land a lethal blow, before his fist is stopped, and he hears a stern voice then say,"

Not if I have anything to say about it Akuma!"

With that a quick brutal force smashes in to Akuma 's jaw, and as Akuma goes flying he just stops flying in midair and sighs as he says,"

I knew you were too weak to let nature take its course, Gouken!"

Doug quickly gets out of the water and then sees his former master now in front of him before he then says,"

God damn it Gouken, were you asleep when I made it clear to Ben I am finishing this fight solo no matter what? Stay out of this I am fine!

" Gouken chuckles and then says,"

Oh yes, having your arm twisted is fine, on planet insane!

"Doug then gets back up and cracks his arm back to a normal position and winces before he then says,"

See, its fine! This is not like when I was your student, I don't need you to bail me out any more! I can, OWW"

Gouken smacks Doug in the face before he rolls his eyes and then says,

" No, this is just like the old times, because you're still an idiot! You still failed to learn the most important lesion that I was trying to teach you! And that is that you can't let your personal feelings guide you or you forever be lost! You have to realize when you cannot complete a challenge alone, and when you must work with others!

"Doug gets furious as he then says,"

Damn it Gouken, you're just like the rest, thinking so little of me that I can't do a damn thing on my own eh? Think I am a damn idiot? I can freaking beat Shin Akuma! He is strong and it may be a while before we reach the end, but it's going to happen!" Gouken sees Akuma looking amused before he narrows his eyes and then says,"

You have been telling others to face reality lately Doug, and now it's time you take your own advice! Your strong Doug, but as it is now Akuma's power is greater than yours! And you are truly a fool to think that someone as skilled as him will have a weakness! Let me help finish this with you Doug, I have a personal stake in it to after all. "

Doug snickers and then says,"

So, after all the things you taught me , like in the end I must gain power from myself, was in the end it was just lies to eh?"

Gouken then grabs Doug and looks him right in the eye as he then says,

" It was not a lie Doug, you just miss under stood my teaching! Listen well my foolish student, it's true that one must rely on strength from him or herself the most. However, that does not mean you should reject others! We don't live in our own private worlds, we all have to live with each other, and sometimes we have to rely on the strength of others to get things done! Or are you like Akuma, and think only your actions and desires matter?

" Doug looks conflicted as he then says,"

No, I am not. But, people are idiots wrapped in their own worlds, how are you suppose to rely on them?"

Gouken then says," By having the courage to trust those who you believe in! All men walk their paths alone one day, but if they only walk alone then it will be a short path. Doug, Akuma has shamed my family and my school and is a force of evil that must be stopped! I won't back out of this fight any longer, so if you have a problem with that you're going to have to punch me out first!"

Doug just sees Gouken glaring at him before he sighs and says,

" God damn it Gouken, your always on my case. But, I guess if you won't back down, I have no choice. Fine, ill expect your help."

Gouken smiles and then says," Glad to see you have some respect for your elders! Good, for working together we can overcome Akuma's rage and end this nightmare for good! Now, get ready to, huh? "

All of a sudden there is a explosion of dark flames around the area before in a flash Shin Akuma is right between the two before he forms a sinister grin and he says,"

How touching, but it matters not! Master and student working together are still the fool and the moron falling as one! Gouken, if you think you can overcome me, then that will be your final mistake! Time you pay the price of arrogance Gouken! Shun Gou Satsu!"

With that Akuma's hand glows red before he grabs Gouken and says,"

DIE! Huh, WHAT!" All of a sudden Gouken has a aura of white energy form around him, before Akuma's energy shatters! Gouken sees Akuma instantly dash back as he chuckles and then says,

" You assume too much brother, and it will cost you to think after all of these years I would not be ready for are showdown!

" Akuma then looks at his hands and then looks at Gouken and the shocked Doug before he then says,"

What, but, that's impossible! No life form, no matter how strong in sprit and body can resist the Shun Gou Satsu!

Even one pure of heart still is effected by my rage and hateful power!"

Gouken folds his arms and then says," That may be true, but you're Shun Gou Satsu can't effect life that has nothing to influence! It's not easy, but if one can make one's state of mind one of nothingness, then your favorite kill move is powerless! "

Akuma just chuckles and then says," Is that so? Well, how clever of you Gouken. However, that just means your death will be slow and full of agony! No matter what tricks you learned you're still inferior to me! "

Gouken then gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

It's time we decide just who is superior Akuma! Even Satsui no Hado can be overcome with the right mind that can handle the ideal training and technique! Doug, we must strike as one to end this nightmare! Ready?

" Doug gets in to a fighting stance and just says," Lets rock!

" Akuma then has his energy explode again before he then says,"

Come, let the book close on your pathetic school for good! Tenma Gou Zankuu! "

With this Akuma unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the two, but Gouken just puts his palms together and then says,"

Time you see what true enlightenment is Akuma! Denjin Hadoken ! "

With this Gouken instantly unleashes a massive blue energy beam that shatters all of the incoming attacks and Akuma quickly gets out o f the way, only to see part of his gi get blasted off! Ben and the others see the blast go on to cause a massive explosion in the distance Ben then says,

" Wow, I knew Gouken had to be strong to train Doug and all ,but this is even better then hat I was hoping for."

Myers nods and then says,

" Without a doubt Gouken is one of the most formable warriors in the universe. He could have been an Enji Master, but, he turned down the offer since he did not want the responsibility. Heh, in many ways Gouken and Doug have many in common. After all, it's why Gouken was able to train Doug so well. Now, let's see if those two together can overcome Akuma at last so we can resume this Enji Budokai without too much delay."

With this the others nod and resume their attention at the fight raging on in front of them. And as we turn back to them it's clear that the battle is reaching even higher levels of intensity! At the moment Shin Akuma is blocking punches and kicks from both of his opponents at once before he then says,

" You failures, you think even combined you can match my skill? It's useless!"

Gouken then says," Do you ever get tired of looking down on others with such loathing?

"Akuma snickers and says," Do you ever get tired of being a failure? "

He then tries to punch Gouken right through the heart but Gouken catches the fist and then says,

" Yes, but since you have a twisted term of what it means to be a failure it does not count! Forbidden Shoryuken! "

With that Gouken instantly unleashes a powerful lighting fast super charged Dragon punch that smashes Akuma so hard that as he rockets back, he spits out a tooth! Gouken sees his brother wipe off some blood before Akuma then says,"

I suppose since we are the same blood, putting you down will take some effort. But, since your both still human, my victory is still fated! "

Doug chuckles as he then says,

" Oh please, being a demon is not going to save you Akuma! I taken down plenty of so called superior beings like yourself freak! Only thing you threw away was your sanity!"

As Doug and Akuma both go to kick each other Akuma narrows his eyes and then says,"

You understand nothing! I have transcended the limits of mortality! I have surpassed the boundaries of frail flesh and blood and mastered the true strength of the cosmos! You could never understand you lazy weakling! You don't have what it takes! DIE!" With that Akuma and Doug both punch each other in the face before Doug staggers and then says,

" If we are trading, then ill add in my discount! "

With that Doug then instantly kicks Akuma in the gut before head butting Akuma right in the head! As he sees Akuma snarl in annoyance Doug grins and then says,

" All it seems you did is throw away your common sense Akuma! Humans may be a lot of things, and so am I! However, I am not going to be so obsessed on one thing that I lose site in reality! We all have our goals, but my goal is just to do what it takes to get the simple pleasures in life. Even being good at fighting was just to make the obstacles go away and right now you're that obstacle Akuma!"

Akuma gets even more angry as he then says,

" You dare think you can get in my way, when your nothing but an aimless dog chasing any sent he picks up! Up surd, such utter nonsense will be torn apart by my rage!

"Doug chuckles and then says,"

That's right, act so high and mighty while you can! But even after going full power, you're still taking damage from theses fists of mine Akuma!"

Akuma begins to have his veins bulge as he then says,"

Minor scrapes at best are nothing to boast about trash!

" Gouken then says,"

Minor damage as it may be, its injuries all the same. And I just happened to notice that after becoming your Shin state while you're offensive power has no doubt increased massively, it has effected your defense! That just might be your undoing brother!

"He then fires a fireball from his hand, that Akuma slices in half.

However, Gouken uses that to give him an opening to slam his foot in to Akuma and unleash his unique hurricane kick attack the Tatsumaki Gorasen to hit Akuma hard! Akuma is starting to get very annoyed as he then says,"

Damn you Gouken, you're not going to make a fool out of me!

" Gouken then responds with,"

It's too late for that, you all ready were a fool the moment you shamed are master and forsaken everything for your foolish ambitions. It would seem that Master Goutetsu was right about you from the start, you have always been so obsessed with power!"

With this Akuma gets even angrier as he charges at Gouken, and as they cross punches only for Akuma to then throw Gouken up in to the air and punches him hard in the gut before Akuma then says," I won't be talked down by foolish imbeciles that understand nothing! It is no delusions I am under, I have gained power greater than any marital artist in history! I have, GUH!

" In a instant he is smashed in the head and goes flying before he stops and sees Doug with a cocky grin before the member of team 7 then says,

" Oh can it all ready, you all ready talked more than enough about how great you are and its WAY old! "

Akuma just clutches his knuckles and then says,

" Your stupidly is truly astounding you pathetic cub! No matter how many times I put you in your place you refuse to realize the truth! There is nothing I despise more than idiots!"

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Well I guess we will never see eye to eye, not like I care. After all, I am who I am, and I don't give a damn who has a problem with it unless they want to cause me some hassle over it! And since your given me some major hassle, and have been giving Gouken some major grief for a long time, you're not getting off easy! "

With that Akuma chuckles before his energy explodes and he then says,"

Oh, I am trembling in fear! Here is what I think of your rage Doug!"

With that he bursts at Doug preparing for a killer karate chop and Doug then says,"

Suit yourself! All right, here we go!

"With that Doug charges at Akuma and his foe then laughs before he then says," Another straight charge? It's over fool turn to, what!"

Akuma is shocked as he sees that just as Doug is about to reach Akuma he rips off what's left of his wet torn shirt and wraps it around Akuma's risen hand! Using his magical energy to tighten his grip Doug forms a wild grin as he then says,"

Got you, you're not getting away now Akuma!"

With that his other fist glows with energy before he punches Akuma hard in the gut, and then unleashes a barrage of fists that to the others seems like dozens of punches in an instant! Doug does not let up and smashes Akuma right back down on the ring so hard it cracks the entire ring cracks!

Akuma coughs up blood as he then says," What, mockery of martial arts is this? Your, nothing but a, GUH!"

With this Doug punches Akuma in the head and says,"

This is from no school Akuma, its plain dirty street fighting! What, you have no honor and have a problem fighting dirty? Man, I can't stand hypocrites like you so just SHUT UP!"

With that Doug goes on to smash Akuma in the head again and again to try and end the fight before Gouken sees this and says,"

Doug, you always could be both creative, and vicious when you wanted to. I would say this is going too far, but, this is what Akuma wanted so I suppose it's what he asked for. Still, Doug, don't relax yet!"

Doug just keeps punching as he then says,"

No worries here Gouken, I am not stopping till the fights over one way or another! Huh?"

He then sees energy exploding around Akuma before all of a sudden his fist is blocked by Akuma's energy and he sees the demonic man glaring at him before he then says,

" You want, a conclusion, you filthy failure? YOU GOT IT!"

With that Akuma unleashes a explosion of power that blasts Doug right in to the air before Akuma charges right for Gouken! Akuma's hand glows red before he then says

," I am through with you worm! Suffer the fate of all who refuse to get out of my way Doug Fitter!

_Shin Shun Goku Satsu_!

" With that Akuma unleashes all of his power in to performing his ultimate death move, and Gouken then tries to intercept only for him to be too late as he then says,

" Doug, no! "Akuma grabs Doug and a explosion of demonic energy bursts in to Doug! As Doug screams in pain Ben and the others are mortified as Ben then says,

" No, Doug! Hang in there, after all of this it can't end this way!

" Doug screams in pain as he then says,

" No, I won't let you get the last laugh dirt bag! I am going to, AHHHH!"

As Doug screams in pain Akuma laughs and then says," It's far too late mutt, your sins, your own darkness will eat you alive! You're not pure like Gouken, so I KNOW you can't escape this judgment!"

Gouken at once gets tense as he then says," Listen now Doug! You can overcome this, if you focus your heart and soul! You must empty your mind, and be free of all emotions!

" Akuma laughs and then says," Give it up, this filth is all ready in the process of being torn to shreds! The darkness in his heart will be the stain that consumes his life! Huh?"

He then sees Doug glares at Akuma as he then says," Screw, you! Just because I have darkness, it does not mean, I am going down your path! So stop, telling me how things are going down! I said it plenty of times and ill say it again, I am doing this,, MY WAY!"

With that Doug's skin turns red and he unleashes an explosion of energy, that blasts Akuma back! And as the man with the title of the master of the fist then sees Doug glaring at him, covered with burnt marks but still alive and standing! Akuma then staggers back as he then says,"

What, this is, not possible! I used Shin Shun Goku Satsu at full power! At the very least you should have been torn apart like that muscular thug earlier! What, did you do!

" Doug shrugs and then says," Hell if I know, for a moment I just did what Gouken did and emptied my head of thoughts, and bam."

Gouken chuckles as he then says," You may not know what you did Doug, but I do! You, shed your mind, and became in a state of Mu, of nothingness to endure! "

Akuma then widens his eyes in shock as he then says,"

Impossible! There is no way your heart is pure, I felt the killer intent from your soul many times!"

Gouken strokes his beard and then says,

" You fail to get the key point brother, and that it does not matter if the heart has bad or good thoughts, all that matters is what is its present condition. After all, we humans are not perfect, are souls can flicker through the paths of both light and darkness with ease. However, what matters is what we want to be !"

Doug then grins and says,"

Well, looks like we are on the same page on more than we thought Gouken! Hell yah, it's like I keep saying. I may have darkness in my heart but I won't let it decide who I am! I'll take everything in my heart, and make it defy me! That's what living is all about when it comes down to it!"

Akuma gets enraged as he then says,"

What, that does not even make sense! Your nothing but a, GUH!"

Doug instantly shows he still can keep fighting before he blasts over to grab Akuma before he can react and then says,"

That's it Akua, life does not make sense as much as we would like it to!"

With that he smashes Akuma 's head in to his knee before he resumes his assault and says,

" All of you idiots just don't get it! Us mortals will never be able to get anything down perfect, and I don't think even god is really perfect either! You keep calling me a fool and all of that but you're the biggest fool if you think you will ever be perfect in anything! Think you're the perfect master fighter now?

Nah, you're just a insane loon who was to week to deal with how things really work! I know no matter what we will always have problems, and that we will have to deal with pain! But that's fine, I can handle it! I grew up with a broken family, and for many years a single candy bar was the highlight of the month!

People like you have been on my case from the start and that's why I deiced to get strong to shut you all up! It may not have made the pain go away, but I don't care because I can deal with pain, because to me the simple pleasures and stuff are enough to still make living worthwhile! I sure as hell am no saint, but I am no devil either I just am who I am, Doug Fitter

! And who I think I am now, is just a guy who enjoys chilling with his friends, and can't stand no drama from jackasses like you! Even if my skills are flawed, ill just keep dishing what I got hard and fast till I break through the obstacles in my way!

And, now Akuma, you're going to see how strongly I believe in that! Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With that Doug then this time performs his ultimate punching move and smashes Akuma so hard that he hears a cracking noise before he smashes Akuma in to the air! Akuma struggles to recover as he then says,"

Damn you, DAMN you! I won't lose to you, I WON"T allow it! I am the great Akuma, Master of the, GUH!"

All of a sudden Gouken warps behind Akuma, grabs his foot and then twists it before he then says,"

Its time you realize that you are the master of nothing Akuma! Your path has taken you to oblivion and now you must expect it! Shin Shoryuken! "

With that Gouken's fist explodes with white energy before he then smashes Akuma so hard in the gut that his evil brother's shirt gets vaporized, before he instantly unleashes a stronger dragon punch on Akuma 's chin to break it, before punching him a third time with even greater force, rocking Akuma in to the sky! As Akuma goes blasting in to the atmosphere he then roars in pain and fury before his energy starts to cause a storm before he then says,

' ENOUGH! I am Akuma, the Master of the Fist, the Supreme welder of Satsui no Hado, and the ultimate fighter in the cosmos! I won't, be defeated! Its time you all die!

Hit or miss, there is no escape!

I'll send you all to hell! Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!

" With this Akuma dive bombs back to his brother like a purple fireball Gouken then sighs as he then says,"

Brother, it's clear that you will never back down from your beliefs. So I am afraid, this is truly the end! Doug, he is trying to cause a massive explosion on impact regardless if he hits us or not! On the ground on my single, let's wrap this up for good!

" Doug grins as he powers up and says," Sounds good to me! All right Akuma, time you get lost! Masenko!"

At the same time that Doug unleashes his massive yellow energy blast Gouken powers up and says,

" I am sorry I could not save you Akuma, but I cannot allow this to go on! Denjin Hadoken!

" With that Gouken unleashes a powerful his most powerful energy beam and his blast merges with his prized pupil to for a massive blast of energy! The combined blast goes to greet Akuma and breaks through his attack, before he is blasted right in the chest! Akuma twitches in pain as he then says,"

What, this, cannot be! I, am the great Akuma! Failure, defeat, those are not words that I can ex, RAHHHHH!

" With this Akuma is consumed by the blast, and Doug is happy to see Akuma 's body be vaporized before he grins and says,"

Well you know them now! Guess you're out of here sucker! "

With this Ben feels Akuma's energy fade to nothing before he then looks at Doug breathing hard and then says,"

Doug, he , really did it. He managed to defeat Akuma!"

Myers nods and says,"

Gouken played a key role in the battle, but Doug still showed the true strength of his will and it was enough to outshine Akuma's vast strength. I admit I am quite impressed.

" Ezan sighs as he then says,"

I must admit Doug fought well enough to get a sliver of my respect. He may only be good at the basics, but he does them well. Good thing for him he has one durable head. "

Everyone then sees Doug take a deep breath before he yells and says,"

OH YAH! I did it! I beat Akuma, the guy who you always tried to make my boogie man Gouken. Guess that shows who's got more guts eh?

" Gouken walks over and pats Doug on the back as he then says,"

I admit Doug, I had my doubts, but, you made me , my teacher, my brother, and my school proud! Well done! Huh?"

He realizes Doug is more damaged and worn out then he figured as that pat causes Doug to toppled over before Doug just laughs and then says,"

Ah no worries, I just need to, lay still for a moment old man. "

With that the audience, which has been mostly shocked and scared from Akuma's sudden brutal attack to do much but watch and now that they see that Doug has won the majority break in to cheers! The previously blown away announcer finally recovers as he lands to where Doug is and then clears his throat before saying,"

Er, well, that was unexpected. But, in the end looks like we have are selves an exciting bonus match folks! And while it was explosive all right, in the end are quarter finalist and his master pulled through!

"With that the cries of cheers get even larger before Ben and the others make their way to Doug before Ben then says,

" Doug, great job out there."

Doug just gives Ben a thumbs up as he then says,"

See? Told you I can handle it. Don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon so just take it easy, kay buddy?"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Don't worry, the only thing I am worrying about now is my next match."

Doug grins and then says," Awesome! Now, maybe I got hit in the head to many times but, I believe we were in the middle of something before that punk butted in right?" The announcer laughs and then says,"

Right you are Mister Fitter! I believe we were about to decide how the next round will go down. However, due to that Akuma 's sudden brutal attack, it would seem that Brad Fowltror might be in a condition that would make him unable to fight. So sadly we just might have to, huh?"

Before he can go on a very loud voice then says,

" HOLD IT!

" With that a badly burned and bloody Brad lands on the ground besides the announcer causing a tremor before he looks enraged and then says,"

Who said I was through? I am not done, I am just getting started! Where is that red haired sucker? Thinks he can make a fool of me! ILL SHOW HIM!"

Ben sighs and then says,"

Oh joy, Brad's alive."

Ezan shrugs and then says,"

I know, I would be shocked but sadly this was what I expected. "

Brad looks around with a face of pure malice as he then says,"

That puke trying to bail out huh? He can't run from me! Ill chase him down and break every bone in his god damn body till he learns not to mess with the Unstoppable Juggernaught!"

Myers calms down and then says,

" Calm yourself if you can Brad Fowltror, there is no point. Akuma is all ready dead

." Brad raises a eyebrow and then says,"

What you talking about? You decide to move fast for once?"

Doug chuckles and then says," Man looks like you were blasted asleep longer then I thought eh? Nope, me and Gouken took him down.

"Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

Whatever, guess I'll just have to take my rage on you weaklings! Whatever, let's get on with this so we can all see who the real strongest man is, and put all of the cheap punks in their place!"

With that the announcer then says," Very well, I think this has been delayed long enough. So, if you would all please come with me, let's resume deciding how the rest of the Enji Budokai shawl go eh?

" With that the giant torch back in the highest part of the stadium lights up and fireworks go off before Ben then says," Well, looks like despite the detours, so far so good. Oh?

" He then sees Lacus run up to Brad, and Brad instantly get all over her before Ben clutches his fist and then says,

" Yes, after defeating everyone in my path, it would be a insult for me to only make it this far! There is no way I will lose now. Sorry Doug, I can see how determined you are to win, but no matter who is my next opponent, I will keep going till the end! No matter what other surprises are in store, or who else wants to spoil the party, I just have to be ready. Well, for now better get ready to see who I am fighting next."

With this Ben and the others go to the raised platform to resume what Akuma interrupted. However, we will be resuming the rest of this nonstop dramatic explosive fighting tournament next time, for we reached the end of the line for today! Well, it seemed that every inch of the Enji Budokai has been full of explosive energy! Ezan has defeated Squall to move on, while Ben has showed the extent of his skill by defeating Link, X, and Cloud all at once! And even Doug got a chance to shine by showing what he can really do to everyone and prove he plays second fiddle to no one by defeating Akuma! However all of this is just the prelude to the main event, and with the quarterfinals of the Enji Budokai coming up fast, Ben's true ultimate test is just getting started! To find out if Ben can handle the upcoming challenges, the only way to find out is to tune in to the next action packed installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, the order of the Enji Budokai Quarter finals goes out without delay, and the lineup is Lacus VS Super Serious Mister Karate, Brad VS Kyle, Ezan VS Zero, and Ben VS Doug!

However, it's all ready clear that more danger is going to rear its head, when in the break between matches Ben and a few others saves bystanders from what seems to be a group of thugs and their pet monsters causing trouble, only to be horrified at seeing that the monsters the thugs command have a shocking secret!

And there is even more dark confrontations under way when Lacus takes the first fight, and her opponent has his own shocking bomb shell to reveal about his true identity! It's clear that the dark secrets looming underneath the shadows are raging to come out, but to see just what I am talking about you will just have to tune in to _**Chapter 165: Savage Wrath, Tendering over the boundary of truth and lies!**_

See you there! Ah, but before we go, just a few authors notes. First, if you are confused about what might seem to be the random Lilith thing ill elaborate. In the Tales of Destiny game the main character Stan has a sister Lilith who uses cooking weapons and moves for attacks and as odd as it is she is insanely powerful. In the original Playstation version she was only playable vie a cheat but in the remake for the Playstation 2, that lazy Namco never released out of Japan, she could join the party without cheating. Now, to do this you had to fight her, and she appearing by acting like Akuma and showing up out of nowhere to brutally crush the presume opponent, in cute fashion. Ah, and all the more ironic that Akuma himself is in this chapter. Ah well, the more you know and all that. Now, I think that would be everything this time. Thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more of them, especially because the next chapters are going to be even more important and dramatic hehe. With that, till next time!


	56. C 165: Savage Tango of Quarter Finals!

Sorry for the slight delay, problems ranging form my 360 possibly being red ring of death to family stuff gets in the way once more. Oh well, hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 165: Savage Tango of Quarter Final bouts on the Edge of Reality and Fantasy!  
**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the preliminary battle royal of the Enji Budokai was coming to a explosive conclusion! Ezan faced off with Squall to win his division, and while Squall put up a good fight Ezan was able to pull through. Meanwhile Ben was under a tense triple battle as he had to fight Link, X, and Cloud all at once! But despite the skill and power his friends showed Ben responded by showing how strongly he wanted to win and overcame everything they threw at him! After that the battle royal was over, and the eight that emerged to move on to the quarter finals was Ben, Doug, Ezan, Lacus, Brad, Zero, Kyle Dunamis, and the mysterious masked fighter Super Serious Mister Karate! However, before the next rounds could get under way to everyone's shock, a new challenger appeared!

And it was none other than Akuma, who decided now was the time to resume what he started on Venom and show that he is the supreme fighter! And while he quickly showed he was not all talk by blowing Brad out of the area, Doug was undaunted by the dark fighter and agreed to take him on one on one! It was a uphill battle, but Doug was determined to prove that despite not being as powerful as Ben Ezan or the others, that he would not be neglected to the side show character AKA Yamcha or Krillen in DBZ, and it seemed he could make his point of being taken seriously after landing some damaging blows to the man with the title of Supreme Master of the Fist! That is, till Akuma decided to go all out and power up to his Shin state before he proceeded to devastate Doug! Just when it looked like Doug was in deep trouble Gouken stepped in, and while Doug was annoyed that his desire to beat Akuma on his own would have to be denied, he was forced to expect Gouken's advice that he must rely on more than himself.

And luckily it paid off, because after Doug showed how strong his spirit was by enduring Akuma 's ultimate Instant Hell Murder attack the Shin Go Satsu, and with Gouken unleashed a powerful double blast to finish of the demonic fighters rampage once and for all! And thus with Akuma out of the picture and the audience more revved up then ever it's time to move on to the next phase of the Enji Budokai! All of the fighters have proved they have what it takes to be master fighters, but even so there can only be one! However, with Axel and Larxene spying on the tournament and the powder keg that is Brad ready to explode, it's clear that the path to victory is going to be one difficult event. Can Ben weather this storm and make it out on top as the champion? Only one way to find out, so it's time to bang the gong of chaotic fighting spirit once again!

Ready, go!

* * *

And since it's such a important time, we start today's chapter shortly after the previous one left off! And that means the scheme is back at the central ring of the stadium created just for the Enji Budokai, where the eight finalists, along with Master Myers Gouken and the blond announcer are all back on! Currently the announcer is checking some data before he then takes a deep breath and then grins before he then says,"

Well folks, that unexpected, dramatic, and explosive bonus grudge match was fun but how about we get on schedule eh? All right, the area, and for that matter the entire planet has just been scanned and checked for any other, uninvited guests and we seem to be in the clear so let's keep the ball rolling! Now, before we had are disgruntled fighter crash the party I do believe I was going to announce the process of the quarter finals. Now, while it could be possible to have it done in another battle royal, the founders of this tournament decided that it would be a good idea not to make things mundane and repetitive , and also give each of the top fighters a chance to truly show off their power and talent! That's why the quarter finals will be a old fashion one on one style! "

Brad chuckles and then says,"

Damn, going to have to drag out setting straight what is mine huh? Oh well, guess this means I can drag out play time for what it's worth!"

As everyone else gives him dirty looks Brad just spits on the ground and then says,"

What's wrong kids, have a problem? Then cross your fingers that you get matched up with me and see how I deal with problems!

"The announcer sighs and then says,

" Since it looks like you have many people wanting to state there business with you Brad, let's see who will get to go first!"

With that he snaps his fingers, before the ground in front of him opens up to show case a golden orb attached to a podium! As the orb glows the announcer grins and says,"

This is simple enough. Each of you please get in line and this orb will send out a number. Once everyone gets a number, we will see who gets to fight who. Now, if you would please."

With that everyone does get in line, and after a minute or so everyone gets a number. As the orb begins to glow Ben closes his eyes and then says,"

All right, time to see what's in store for my future. Let's see, number eight? Is it, Ezan? Lacus, Brad?"

He hears a chuckle before he sees Doug walking up casually throwing his orb up in the air before he then says,"

Nope, looks like it's you and me who are going to tear up the quarter finals. Uh?"

He then sees Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" I see. Well, that's good, looks like I will have time to see how things play out."

Doug raises a eyebrow and then says,

" What's that look for? Your looking, bored or something bro? What, think you got it easy facing me, after I just beat Akuma?"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Well, I did just beat Cloud, Link, and X all at once along with everyone else in my division. Without a doubt I know are match will be fun Doug, so let's just fight are best and put on a good show eh? Huh?"

Doug cracks his neck and then says,"

Think you're so tough that fighting me is just going to be a show eh? I see how it is, despite everything you STILL just see me as a bump on the road to fighting Ezan or Brad! Well, keep looking at what could be and you're going to see the reality is your face on the floor! I am warning you Ben, I am not rolling over for you, I am going to win if you're not taking me seriously!"

Ben sighs and then says,"

All right Doug, I get it! I did not expect anyone to just throw the match for me or anything!"

Doug just looks at Ben hard and then says,"

That's what you say, but guess we will see what you think soon enough.

" Before he can continue the two then hear Brad chuckle as he looks at his orb and then says,"

All right, number one! Guess everyone is seeing the writing on the wall!

" Kyle at once gulps as he sees his orb has number two glowing out of it before he then says,

" What? Oh come on!

"Brad at once chuckles and form's a sadistic grin as he then says,"

Well, looks like it's your time to man up and get ready to be my punching bag Kyle! Hope you're able to take some beating, I am going to use you as a warm up for the others!"

Kyle just looks determined as he then says,"

Damn you Brad, don't think, I am so weak that you only think of me as a punching bag! I'll show you how strong I am!"

Brad chuckles and then says,

" Oh I am SO scared of you shrimp!

" As Brad keeps laughing the odd masked man Super Serious Mister Karate looks at his orb, and sees Lacus looking at her own before he then says,"

So, your number three my dear? I see we will be opponents then.

"Lacus just is her usual emotionless self as of late and walks away before her soon to be opponent then chuckles and says,"

I wonder if you will be so detached, once you battle me, Lacus Raystar.

"Finally Zero and Ezan then look at each other before Zero grins and then says,"

So, number six eh? Guess it's time to see just how good your skills are in person Ezan!"

Ezan nods and grins as he then says,"

The legendary class SS Maverick Hunter, the hero who defied fate. It will be interesting to see how a warrior of such caliber compares to the super elite Enji Knight. Zero, I am sure our battle will be one to remember. Ah, this looks like it's going to be ideal. After are battle Zero, I'll settle things with Ben, and by all accounts it will be likely I will get to silence this thug as the coup de grace to assert my rightful place."

Doug then gets angry as he then says,"

And what makes you think Ben is going to be there at the end Ezan? I just freaking beat Akuma, the so called ultimate dark martial artist! What the hell does a man have to do to get taken seriously around here?"

Ezan crosses his arms and then says,"

Please, you needed Gouken's help to defeat Shin Akuma, so don't go acting like your number one all of a sudden or you're going to regret it."

With that the Announcer then chuckles as he then says oh my, it's clear that we have some showdowns just waiting to get started fans! Destiny is set in stone now, so the Quarter Finals will now go down like this!

" With that a hologram bracket showing the eight fighters appears out of the globe then grows out of it before Master Myers then takes to the mike and then says,"

The first match of the Quarter finals will be Brad Fowltror VS Kyle Dunamis.

Match two will be Lacus Raystar VS Super Serious Mister Karate.

Match three will be Zero VS Ezan Zeon,

and the final match of the Quarter finals will be between the two members of Squad 7, Doug Fitter and Ben Auro!

Now, for the safety of the audience and to let the fighters be able to fight with more freedom the quarter final battles shawl take place on a different ring, Landau Island itself.

" With that a hologram of the Island itself appears showing a giant multi part ring forming before Myers then says,

" It will be a battle ground with varied terrain, the ideal way to showcase how warriors of such caliber can, or at least should be able to fight in many situations. May all of you fight with honor and passion, regardless of who I face in the championship match." With that the people in the stands go in to another cheer filed uproar before the Announcer then says,"

Well folks, it's about as clear as you can how the Enji Budokai is going to be for the rest of the day! The fun will commence in a hour, so as we get the ring set up along with all of the other preparations please relax! Till then!"

With this Master Myers then looks at Ben and then says,"

You're all free to do, mostly, as you wish. I doubt any of you want to stray too far from here anyway, but still I advise resting up and doing what you need to for the upcoming battles. I am sure, you all want to be as prepared as you can be."

With that Ben then says,

" Well, I guess the first step to being prepared is to make sure I am not hungry during the next match and check up on everyone "

Kyle nods and then says,"

All right, a snack sounds like the perfect cure to my nerves! Let's go guys!"

With that Brad chuckles as he then says,"

That's right wuss, eat while you can, because after I am done with you will be lucky if you can taste anything ever again! "

Kyle gulps before Ben sighs and then says, Don't let Brad's barking get to you Kyle, he is just trying to hang on to as many moments when he can fool people that he is tough as he can. And I promise, anything he does to you I will do back to him tenfold!

"Brad narrows his eyes and then says,"

Man oh man, looks like mister hero is a little to full of himself eh? Guess I'll have to make you never forget again what happens when you get the Unstoppable Juggernaught angry! You must REALLY want a trashing! "

Ben just looks serious as he then says,"

More like I have wanted to return the favor for how you treated me all this time Brad, are little rematch is what I have waited for in the Enji Budokai most of all! So you better get ready before you make your last mistake! All right, let's go. "

With that Ben goes to one of the platforms along with his allies before Lacus looks down and then says,

" Ben, he, he truly is serious about this. Brad, you, better be careful.

"Brad spits on the ground as he then says," I know, it's taking everything I got to resist going over there and smashing that goodie good's face in!

"Lacus sighs and then says,"

I am serious, Ben, his power is even more refined then I expected! "

Brad then grabs Lacus by the shoulder and then looks right at her with a wide grin as he then says,"

And your point is doll? It does not matter what that scrawny dweeb does, no matter how much stronger he gets he can never close the gap between us! After all, it's more than just skill, a kid with his head in the sands can never beat a REAL man! I think your head is a little screwy from the battle royal Lacus, looks like you need another drink to calm yourself. After all, don't want to miss your main man's big time score eh? After all, with this two for two score, everyone will have to face the music! "

With that he hears someone chuckle before he turns around to see Master Myers and Gouken both looking at Brad before Gouken then says,"

Oh, so you won a martial artist tournament before eh young man? I may be old but I still am up to date who the who is who of the winners, and I don't remember you winning any titles."

Myers nods and then says," Unless, of course, you were lying about the video showing you on Venom fighting in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet was fake."

Brad chuckles and then says,"

Take it easy old man Myers, I am just talking about how I own everyone who has a problem with me in this war, and now ill own everyone in this Enji Budokai to! And then, it will be time at last to show you what I REALLY think of your ideals Myers! You have been calling the shots for a long time now, and its time you step aside for the new generation!

" Myers closes his eyes and then says," I may be old, but my time has not passed yet Brad Fowltror! Don't think you will have your way Brad, if you can even make it to me. But if you do, I'll show you what I truly think of you as well and show you that I have no intention entrusting the future to you!"

With that Brad shrugs and then says," Like you have a choice, guess we will see who's all talk rather soon eh Grand geezer? Come on Lacus, let's go! "

With that Brad pushes Lacus along to the other platform and as they get on Lacus sees Myers looking at them before she then says,

" Brad, I, am starting to think this is a really bad idea! I think, they are on to what you really want to do! We, should stop before it's too late, please! "

Brad just snickers and then says,"

That Grand Master is just trying to con you with one of those Enji mind tricks Lacus! They don't know squat! Even if they have some idea that I have a few big ideals, no way those idiots have a ideal just how big a party I am planning! They all think I am just some idiot, but Brad the great is a master of ALL the ways of controlling power! Don't worry, soon, everything will be over, and no one still be in are way again!"

Lacus just looks down, and sees the many people in the stands, with a good deal of Ben and Ezan fan sighs before she then says,"

I hope so, but I just, feel like something horrible is going to happen. Maybe we should, AH!

" Brad then rolls his eyes and instantly puts a bottle of his Jugga juice in her mouth as he then says,"

That's why I do the thinking remember doll? Just think about chilling out, and leave everything to me! "

Lacus just takes out the bottle and coughs before she sighs and then says,

" As you, say so Brad. I, feel, sleepy."

With that as she goes to a seat in the stand Brad grins and then says to himself,

" God damn that Ben Auro! To think he still has my gal worried! I'll show her not to doubt how easily I am going to own him, Ezan and everyone else! Bah, they all think they have the number on Brad the great, but it's time to show who has the real winning hand with my own fun. And maybe then Lacus will realize just who knows what! All right, this idiot better be ready!

"With that Brad takes out his transmitter to make a call, but for now we leave the tall thug of a man to see what Ben is up to!

* * *

And for that the scene now turns to a floor above where Brad is, to where Ben, Kyle, Zero, Ezan and Doug have all stepped off! And as Ben gets off he sees many of his friends are waiting for him, including James, Hiryuumon, Cloud, Aeris, Samus and Aqua!

" Hiryuumon at once looks ecstatic and runs to his pal before saying,"

Boss! You were great out there! You were like a living legend in action!"

Ben chuckles and pets his digimon partner as he then says,

" Thanks Hiryuumon. Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the show so far."

James chuckles and then says,"

Oh it did much more then put us on the edge of our seats. Well done to all of you, that was the most impressive fighting I ever seen. "

Aqua nods and then says,"

Good job overcoming Akuma Doug. Upon everything else you had to do, you had quite the long test today."

Doug just shrugs and then says,"

Eh, no crazy deranged brother of my former master is going to mess up my mojo. Guess we all passed through some hurdles to move up though."

Ben nods as he then says,"

Yah, I knew it was the time to show how far I had come, but I guess I did not think it would not be so sudden. No hard feelings though Cloud, it was a great match."

Cloud nods as he then says,"

Don't worry, I have no regrets Ben. Besides, Aeris all ready healed me so I am fine, mostly."

Aeris giggles and then says,

" Then why are you still rubbing your shoulder Cloud? Hehe, I admit I never really was found of unneeded violence. And, I am glad I did not have to fight anyone of you in the ring. But still it was fun seeing you all go all out and seeing so many different people throughout the many worlds fight with all they have. Ben, your fight against Cloud and the others was truly amazing. Ezan, I saw your fight with Squall as well, and you did great! I am so proud of all of you, no matter what happens in the quarter finals I hope you all fight well, and still remember that your friends."

Ezan then says,"

I won't show mercy, to whoever stands in my way. The first rule of the battle is to leave your emotions out of it."

Aeris then sighs and then says,

" Oh my Ezan, now I am really glad I did not fight in the Enji Budokai Ezan. If you and me were forced to fight, I would not like to think of what you would do to me one bit.

" Ezan raises an eyebrow and then says,"

What, is that suppose to mean? I mean, I would fight you yes, but, it's not like I would make the process painful. After all I thought you would have seen that I am quite the professional at, huh?"

He sees Aeris giggling before she then says,"

Oh Ezan, I am just joking. Don't worry, I trust you. And, I trust all of you will make the rest of the Enji Budokai a great event to remember.

" Ben looks at his hand as he then says,"

I'll keep that promise for all but one occasion Aeris, and that's for the man that does not deserve anything honorable coming his way."

Samus sighs and then says,"

I don't even have to guess that you're talking about Brad right? Don't worry Ben, I think everyone can make a expectation for that pig of a man.

"Aqua looks sad and then says,

Its, just such a shame that Lacus can't break free from his grip. For a moment when I and the others faced off against her, I could see the pain, the suffering flowing through her heart. She, seemed like a scared animal who had no hope left." Ben then clutches his fist and he then says,"

Lacus, there is hope, don't give up! I saw, how the true her was still inside back on Venom. And, when this is over ill show Lacus she has a path out of this fate Brad has seemed to make her see is her only future! "

Doug laughs and then says,"

Try all you want to give a better future for Lacus Ben, but the girl can only go on that path if she has the will to walk on it! "

Ben glares at Doug and then says,"

Doug, we are not going through this AGAIN are we?"

Doug closes his eyes and then says,

" Please, like I like banging my head against a wall of spikes. I'll just reminded you that you can do whatever you want but as long as someone is to afraid to act on it its useless."

Ben then says," Lacus is not as weak as you keep think Doug, unlike you I refuse to give up on things so easily."

As Doug narrows his eyes but before he can say anything Aqua laughs nervously and then says,"

Now then boys, let's not get tense, after all there is no point getting so worked out you guys are both worn out before your match right? Let's just relax and eat before the quarter finals, ok boys?"

Doug just closes his eyes and chuckles before he then says,

" Good idea Aqua, looks like all are differences can be settled in this match. Just don't eat too much and get a full belly bro, I won't be holding back.

" Ben grins and then says,"

Like I said, either will I. All right, let's eat. Ah, hope there is a contestant discount around here, I hate the stadium rip off prices."

James chuckles and then says,"

Don't worry about that Ben, you all have VIP placement for being in the tournament, so we can eat, real food. Come on, it's on the top."

Ben looks excited as he then says,"

All right, good pasta is just what I need for fuel to victory!"

Cloud chuckles and then says,"

Pasta seems to be your full for everything Ben, it's a rare sight not to see you have some form of grain based food for dinner."

Ben then shrugs and says,

" What can I say Cloud? I like sticking to what works for me, especially for important events. All right, let's get going so we have time to enjoy it before the Quarter finals. "

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Mind if we make a stop around here first? I am find with the usual stand burger."

Ezan turns to Doug and then says," You do know that are food is free of charge right Fitter?

" Doug shrugs and then says,"

I know that Ezan. But even if my money is tight I like to eat the stander stuff. Guess I like standing with the plane stuff over the fancy gimmicks."

James sighs and then says," Really now Doug, you go on with this stuff so much that it's redundant. "

Doug shrugs and then says,"

I just like to be a consistent man James, and stick to my beliefs.

"Aqua giggles and then says,"

Well, staying consistent is always nice. It's on the way so there is no harm."

With that Ben and the others nod and go to the nearest food stand where Doug goes to order a hot dog. As Doug is waiting on line Ben looks at one of the hologram screens, once more showing a recap of the battle royal fights. After seeing both Lacus and Brad's fights Ben gets determined as he then says to himself,"

Lacus, I refuse to think that you're beyond hope. I know, from what I saw of you that day, that the real you, the one that is my closest friend is still in there deep inside this cold mask of a person you created! I just have to keep trying, and make it all the way to the end! And hopefully, maybe when I show that I really am strong enough, to save her, she can see it's safe to believe in me. Huh?"

Ben feels a nudge and looks down to see a kid that seems to be five years old boy with brown hair looking nervous as he then says,

" Um, excuse me but, you are Ben Auro right?"

Ben gives a friendly smile and then says,

" Last time I checked I believe so. Why, is something wrong? Are you lost?"

The kid gulps and then says,"

Oh no my mommy is right there. I just wanted to know, since you were so super awesome, if I can get your autograph sir? "

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Don't have to be so nervous kid, I am glad to give it. "

The boy beams with happiness and then says,

" Really? Wow your great!" As Ben then is handed a pen he then says,

" No sweat. Remember kid, courage is the magic to turn your dreams in to reality, so always keep a grip on your dreams no matter how hard it gets and you will make it someday.

" The kid nods and then says," I won't give up, because my dream is to become a hero like you! Your way cooler then that Brad guy! I tried to ask him for his autograph but he just laughed and said I did not have enough to pay him!

" Ben rolls his eyes and then says,

" Oh, don't feel exclude, Brad is a jerk. Which is why it's about time someone give him a massive dose of humble pie and if he and I meet, he is going to get more then he can handle!

" The kid is about to say something before all of a sudden Ben hears a crude laughter before he then says,

" You think you can teach Brad the great a lesion? What a joke!"

Ben turns around to see the laughter is coming from a bunch of males and one women all in puckish outfits full of pricings and the sort before the guy then says,

" Hey kid, what to know why Brad would not give you a autograph? Because he only gives autographs to the strong, because that's the only people that matter! "

Doug then sees this and rolls his eyes as the rest of the group with the punk laughs loud before he then says,"

Oh man, what lame corner did you all crawl out of?

"James nods and then says,

" If you came here just to pester people desist and go back to watching the next round, unless you want to be kicked out and have your money wasted."

The one blond haired girl in the group giggles and then says,

" Oh we did not come here just to watch a bunch of Enji and there pals fight, we came to send a message! "

Cloud narrows his eyes and then says,

" Oh really? And just what kind of message would that be? Better choose your next words carefully, or you might regret them for a long time."

The punks just laugh madly and the rest of the crowd in the area starts to get nervous and back off before the leader then says,

" Don't think you can bully us Enji! We are not scared of you!

" Hiryuumon then says," What's with you guys? You want to get us angry? Really? Over what? We did not even do anything!"

A shorter man in the group then chuckles as he then says,"

It's over what you ARE man! WE are here to show how useless you hero's really are, by showing how powerless the Enji really are!

"Ben face palms as he then says,

" Good grief, I think you're the most, dumbest bunch of morons I seen in a LONG time! I assume you came here to at least partially watch the Enji Budokai when you're not drunk? I can smell your breath from here punks, but no matter how drunk or whatever you guys are, you should realize that if you are stupid enough to pick a fight, you're going to regret it big time."

The leader then says,

" Figures the big shot hero sees us as nothing but dirt! However, we are not that stupid Ben Auro! See, we don't have to fight you to win, we just have to make sure you lose! "

With that the thugs then open up there circle, to show one of them has a knife right up to a women! Ezan instantly narrows his eyes as he reaches for his sword and then says,"

I don't care how confused or deluded you trash are, you have one warning before I slash the lot of you to ribbons in an instant! "

The man holding the women hostage then says,

" Take it easy Enji! If anything happens to me, this lady goes with me!

"Aqua then says," What do you think you're doing? Do you really think you can get away with this all for some cash or fame!" The women of the group then laughs as she then says,"

It's not money that we are doing this for, it's to send a freaking message! And we did come prepared to get that message across!"

With that the thugs all then stick there tongs out at once and spit out a piercing that they all have stuck in there, before the pricing explode!

Ben at once then sees smoke and hears a growl, before a dozen hounds, and two large gorilla like white beings then form! Ben at once realizes he seen monsters like this before as he takes out the Star Sword and then says,"

What the hell, they look like Nobodies! But, why would the Dark Enji do anything with a bunch of street thugs?"

Ezan shrugs before he then says,

" Who knows, guess we will find out when they are thrown in to interrogation. After all, theses idiots don't look too hard to crack. "The lead thug then laughs out loud as he then says," Don't think you're going to get us to crack man! We are ready to go all the way to send are message!"

As Ben then sees the monsters howling and looking like they are getting ready to attack before he then sighs and then says,

" What is this message exactly ? That stupidly gets you killed? Oh?

"Ben then sees another monster, this one looking like a bizarre hideous fly or ant like monster resembling the final form of Alexia in Resident Evil Code Veronica extend its spike like wings before the apparent leader of the gang then laughs madly and it says

," Wrong again hero! It's that all of you are powerless at your jobs! Think you can be super heroes and save the universe? Wrong man, you can't stop the bad guys, because there is just too many of us, and we don't have to play by your rules to win! WE are doing this Enji, to show that you're going to be crashed sooner or later by the wave that Killer Ace is riding! "

Ben narrows his eyes as he then says,

" Killer Ace, the so called leader of all crime that took all of the power of the former crime lords? You're doing all of this for some thug boss? I guess idiots rally with idiots! But, we won't let you idiots interfere! You're going to pay for trying to ruin the Enji Budokai!

" With that the lead thug laughs and then widens his eyes as he then says,"

It's no use, your precious society is so fragile that Killer Ace can blow it over with a breath! Come on guys, let's show them who the real winners are and start this, GUH!

" In a instant a strong force he is knocked to the ground and all of the other thugs', along with the odd monsters are all knocked down hard to the ground in a instant, as Ben and the others showed they were in no mood for theses guy's game and attacked at full speed! As Ben sees the lead punk gasp for air and struggle to keep his head up he then sees Ben staring right at him with a deadly serious look as he then says,

" You're all finished. There is no place for your insane kind here! Huh?

" The man shocked Ben by after wheezing, still laughing weakly as he then says,"

You don't get it, do you hero? It's you hero's that don't belong here! You good guys keep trying to give losers stupid ideals like there world of lame weakness is ok, when it's all a big lie! WE are the majority, so WE Should be able to call the shots!

The seedy lowlifes you all despise, are the people who are the norm, not the rule! Being bad is in are nature, and you idiot warriors of light, along with your fans keep trying to shove us aside! But, you will never win, because there is just too many of us! And that means, even if we go done, plenty more like us will keep gnawing at yah till the true big man, Killer Ace, calls the shots!

Killer Ace knows how things really work, and so do we! And that's why we are ready to show you all how powerless you are no matter what you do! "

Ben then sees the man slowly go to try and move something on his belt before he then widens his eyes and then says,"

No, what do you think you're doing? Stop!"

The punk just laughs madly and then says,"

Don't think so, because the ultimate rush is what all of our goals are! So suck on this!"

With this Ben instantly back steps as he then says

," Aeris, Aqua, now!"

With that he sees a barrage of explosions blast out in front of him! However to his relief he also sees a pair of white energy walls form around the explosions to contain them! Ben then sees both Aqua and Aeris behind them with holy energies surrounding them before Aeris sighs and lowers her hands before she then says,"

That was to close, to think so many lives could be lost so quickly over such, a foolish reason. Oh?"

She then sees Ezan land besides her, with the women the thug took hostage over his shoulder before he then says,"

Thankfully, thanks to quick acting only moronic life was lost. Sorry for the unhappy experience madam.

" The women just feels dazed as she looks around and then says,"

Um, that's ok, I am just glad you Enji were here. Oh? Timmy!"

She sees her son, the boy who Ben just gave the autograph to and at once hugs him before Timmy then says,

" Mommy! I was so worried those bad men were going to hurt you! Thank you Enji Knights, you really are great!

" Ben grins and then says

," No sweet, just doing my job, and making sure evil punks get what they have coming. Still, talk about idiocy to the max! They, were freaking suicide bombers? They were not even for the Zannacross Empire; they really threw their life away for freaking nothing! I mean, how they even get in anyway?

" Cloud sighs as he sees his friends barriers fall before the bloody corpse of the gang members can be seen and says,"

It seems that they hid the monsters in a capsule or something, and then hid that with their very bodies. Still, they must have got tickets from scalpers or knew some people. Even so, we should beef up security.

"Samus nods and then says," Guess everyone has been looking out for the Zannacross Empire to do something, but while they are the biggest threat there is still the common idiots to worry about."

Aqua nods and then says,"

The criminal underworld seems to become even more aggressive and crazed after this Killer Ace took command. Whoever this crime boss is, he seems as evil and insane as they can get, with a clear agenda of causing chaos."

Ben looks at the dead monsters before he then says,

" They, might be more then thugs to. They look different but they still look like the Nobodies the elite members of the Organization of Dark Enji use."

Hiryuumon goes up to one of the hound like monsters and smells it before the digimon recoils in disgust and says,

" Ew! Maybe so boss, but they smell a lot more gross then those other white monsters! Huh, whoa! Ben, look, I think, this thing has another face!

" This gets Ben's attention and he and James instantly go over to the monster and to Ben's shock he sees Hiryuumon poke the hound like beasts neck, and sees a white human face! Ben then walks back and says,

" What, the hell is this? "

James takes off his glasses before he then says,"

Well, the Dark Enji are all about genetic modifications to create their ultimate life forms. This, is a very troubling turn of events though.

" Ezan then looks furious as he then says,"

Does this mean they are transforming captives for their experiments? That Xemnas, him and the others have gotten away with too much as it is. Next time I find them, it will be the end of their insanity!"

Doug nods and then says,"

We all ready knocked off most of their little cult. Sure all of the big shots are left, but, I know we can take them. Still, man, this is a new low even for them!

"Cloud nods and then says,"

The most disturbing thing is that it's not the first time I heard of such a thing. After we defeated Deep Ground on my world and found all of the Shinra corporation's files we found out that when Genesis first betrayed Shinra he, along with Zack's former mentor were both deteriorating and took their cells in to others, giving them there characteristics and some of their power. It, is likely not the same process but if it's in any way the same we could have even more problems on are hand. Last thing we need is clones of the Dark Enji running around."

Ben nods and says," Thankfully, this face does not look like either Xemnas, Ravxen or who is left. Wait, Ravxen has a mask on his face. Whatever, the face looks female anyway. Odd, does not really fit Larxene though. Wait, I seen this face before. Huh, no, no way!

" Ben steps back and turns pale and everyone sees this before Aqua then says,"

Ben, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Ben just says," Not, really Aqua. And, that's because, I think that face looks like Lacus 's!

"Ezan looks at the monster, then looks at the others before he then says,

" Your right Ben, and for that matter all of these monsters have her face! But, what does it mean?"

Ben then says," I, don't know, but I want an answer! What, is the meaning of this? Did, the dark Enji do something to Lacus when I was not looking?

" Doug shrugs and says,

" Could be Lacus and Brad switched teams when we were not looking, could mean those black coat freaks are trying to create clones of her little angry dragon with the DNA from some fight, could be a lot of things. But, I do know it's going to take longer than the next match to find out Ben, so better get your priorities straight."

Cloud nods and then says,"

Doug is right Ben, we will take theses monsters to be investigated right away, and figure out what is going on. But for now, just focus on the quarter finals."

Doug chuckles and then says,

" Got that right, because being throw off by this won't be a excuse when I pummeled you!"

Ben sighs and then says," I guess so. Still, just when you think things are confusing enough then this happens. Oh?"

Ben then sees a bunch of Lylat soldiers, along with Master Chief and Leon Kennedy running up before Master Chief then says,"

Heard an explosion and reports of some trouble. Everything all right here?"

Cloud nods and then says,"

A bunch of idiots were up to something, but, it did not last. I would check around the area in case they had friends though. "

Leon nods and then says,"

All right, we will notify everyone at once. We can handle it from here guys, so if you want to relax we can ask the questions later.

" Ben nods and says," Thanks guys.

"With that he looks at the dead flying monster before he shudders and then says,"

Lacus, what, is happening to you? Is it like Cloud thinks, and, your DNA is being used to create more nightmares? Oh?"

Ben then sees a spark of lighting blast out behind one of the vending machines that was hit from the thug's suicide blast before fire blasts out of it and he sighs before he then says,

" Great, more problems. Well, just stick with the plan Ben, and solve one at a time. Hope I can still eat after this."

With that Ben and the rest go to the VIP section to try and eat before the Quarter finals, but before they are gone Doug takes one last look and then cracks his knuckles before he then says to himself,"

God damn it, Brad, what the hell are you thinking? This is getting out of control faster then I figured. All the more reason this has to go down for good fast before it's too late. "

With that Doug shrugs and then goes off with the others before looking once more behind him and shrugging before running off.

* * *

Little does he know as he then goes off, someone snickers at this and then says,"

Man, what's with that guy, know way he could sense little old me! Whoa! Hey! "

With that we turn to the source of the voice, and its Larxene, who just got dragged in to the corner by Axel before he instantly warped himself and Larxene out of the area! And as he emerges he instantly gets smashed in the gut by Larxene as she then says,"

Hands off slime ball! How dear you touch me! "

Axel at once winces in pain before he then says,"

Well excuse me for having the common sense you seem to have forgotten to bring with you! What the hell are you thinking! "

Larxene rolls her eyes and then says," Oh chill out hot head! It's just a little fun Axel poo, and sneaking in some extra suffering for Benny boy and his pals." Axel then gets furious as he then says,

" Are you out of your mind? When the hell did you give a bunch of worthless punks are forces? And the test subjects? Saix said they were not even fully tested yet!"

Larxene grins and says," All the more reason that they were no big loss silly. Seriously you're blowing this way out of proportion. It's always good to have the Enji drenched in fear, and I could have even had a shot at wiping out Ben! That is, if you did not have to be a spoiled sport and ruin my, hey!"

Axel then grabs Larxene by the arm and then says,"

Listen Larxene, this is supposed to be an observation mission only! Even if by some chance you pulled off finishing Ben, you would be finished off next since every freaking Enji in the area would know you did it! Did, Master Xemnas tell you to pull off this?"

Larxene crosses her arms and pouts like a spoiled brat before she then says,"

No one ordered me to do it, Brad suggested the idea and it seemed like a fun way to kill time."

Axel then says,

" What, your taking ideas from that moron? God damn it Larxene, he is not even one of us, just someone we are using to obtain Kingdom Hearts at last! You're letting your animal magnetism for that thug effect priorities! "

Larxene giggles and then says,

"Ah, you jealous he has more girls swooning over him eh Axel? He is not as dumb as you and the Enji all think he is. After all, he has gotten this far, because he knows how to play people like a fiddle. "

Axel then clutches his hand as he then says,"

Maybe, but he is still a insane wild card and Ravxen made it quite clear once he is no longer useful to us he is going to play one of his own songs on Brad's organs ! I don't know what Brad did to make Ravxen hate him very much, but, then again he always hated him. Tsc, though I side with Ravxen and Saix on this one, people like Brad are just why this currently era has to be purged!

"Larxene forms a wide grin as she then says,"

You all hate Brad, because he is the kind of man who makes no apologies for getting what he wants and doing what is needed to get it. I have to admit, such a man is a nice breath of fresh air compared to all of you stiffs. Huh? "

Axel at once has fire surround Larxene and his charkams form in his hands before he looks deadly serious and then says,"

Watch it, or the stiffest one of all is going to be your charred body Larxene! You all ready pushed your luck to its limits surviving this long for how much of a sneaky opportunist you have been, and let me make this clear, if you one last odd thing, just ONE more thing I have orders to kill you that I will GLADLY fallow up on got it? We are here to see how the Enji Budokai unfolds to see who are biggest threat is going to be, got it memorized?

"Larxene just narrows her eyes and then says," Oh please, I can see it on your face like a puppy Axel. You want to see all the fights like some stupid fan boy! Men, always have fights on the brain above all else! Well will you realize that battles are nothing compared to the ability to break a man, and an entire nation over raging passions. Even Brad knows that fact Axel. And, once this silly Enji Budokai reaches its end everyone in the universe will see who is truly calling the shots. The fact is are victory is so absolute that we can afford to throw a threw bones at the hero's to give them a clue where they are heading."

Axel just sighs and then says,"

Is that a fact? Well, better be damn sure your doomsday bow is wrapped pretty tight because as I learned from myself and from others like Marluxia is that those who think they are going to win, end up being the ones losing it all!

" Larxene just twirls her hair and then says," Well, guess we are going to see who knows, the most real soon so might as well sit back and enjoy the bloodshed of the idiots and all that. Ugh, thanks to you my hair is a mess, get out of my way!

"With that Larxene goes off and Axel stares at her before just face palming and then says,"

I think for the first time on a while I rather have been on a mission with Saix, damn it. Well, let's just hope this does not throw a wrench in things, everything was just getting good to. Damn it, why does sometimes it feels like I get better vibes watching theses hopeless idiots go at it? Whoa, watch it Axel, don't play the second thoughts game now. Its way to late to be feeling sorry, when at long last, everything that I worked for is at last going to pay off! Its a damn shame, but just got to work with some uptight guys and let some decent fools get screwed for everything to work out. After all, it may not be pretty, but I did not come this far to let pity ruin everything. I refuse, to be on the losing side ever again! . So, enjoy the show while it lasts idiots because the curtain is falling soon!

" With that Axel shrugs and goes back to eating. However, as we leave the spying pair of Dark Enji once more we now turn are views to one who's been effected by their actions, and its none other than Lacus!

* * *

As soon as Master Myers and King Atem were notified of the attack, and saw just who was part of the attack, Lacus was instantly summoned to the royal viewing booth! And that leads us to the scene now being a nervous Lacus walking in alone to the chamber, seeing her father, Master Myers, King Atem, and many of the King's elite guards and fellow Enji Knights in the area. Lacus sees everyone looking serious at her before she then says,

" Um, your majesty, you summoned me?

" Atem smiles and nods as he says," I did Lacus, thank you for listing. I am sorry to bother you, especially being so close to the quarter finals. However, I am afraid it's quite urgent."

Lacus bows and then says,"

I, understand your majesty, what is it?" Myers then says,"

Lacus, you are aware that just a while ago Ben Ezan and the others thwarted the attack of a bunch of crazed people who claimed to be sending a message for the mysterious new crime lord Killer Ace before taking their own life's?

" Lacus just nods and then says,

" I did hear something of the sort, I am glad that no one else lost their life but, what does this have to do with me?

"Erich sighs and then says,

" That is what we hope you can tell us. Lacus, those hooligans brought hidden monsters on them, and there is something very disturbing about them. And this is what it is."

Erich then steps aside and shows that the now dead wolf monster along with the queen ant like monster are both on a table contained in an energy filed. Lacus sees her face on the monster and instantly turns pale as she then says,"

What, what is this! Is, this some sort of sick joke?"

Myers then says,"

This is no joke Lacus. And, we were hoping you would know something about this. Your DNA has been conformed to be in all of these monsters, and they have the same energy wavelengths as the Nobody creatures the Dark Enji use. Do, you have any idea how this could have come to be?"

Lacus is looking horrified as she then says,"

I, have no idea! Really, you have to trust me, I have no idea how the Dark Enji would have taken my DNA to use on monsters! Why, do, you think I was part of the attack?"

Erich sighs and then says," Of course not Lacus, we just wanted to know if you recall one of the Dark Enji did anything to you last time you crossed paths.

" Lacus clutches her head and then says,"

I, don't remember anything like that. Although, there was when Luxord turned me in to a card briefly Myers nods and then says,"

As I thought, I suspected something like that as well. Lacus, they may be trying to taken DNA they stolen from you, to try and replicate the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Lacus is looking panicked as she then says,"

What, a, army of , monsters? No, I am not, a monster!"

Atem then says," We know that Lacus, we just want you to be aware, people might react odd to this, it's all ready on the news before we could order it otherwise. Just, be careful. So, are you sure you have nothing else to tell us? I know you have, been having a hard time Lacus, but you must trust us if you want any help."

Lacus then chuckles darkly and says,

" Help? What help do you mean? You mean the help that can, AHH!"

Lacus then feels a immense pain in her head and starts to cough before everyone then gets worried and Erich then says,"

Lacus, are you all right?" Lacus just staggers back up and then says,"

It's nothing, just pre fight jitters. Now, if you would all excuse me, I should prepare for my match. I promise, I don't have any idea what's going on."

Atem then says," I see, well then I would hate to make you be ill prepared for your fight. You can go Lacus, but, are you sure your all right?"

Lacus just looks at the monster again and looks at her own hand as she then says,"

I am fine, and in any case, it's not like there is anything anyone can do about my situation anyway. Thank you, for notifying me.

" With that Lacus at once swiftly walks out before the group sees the door closes before Atem closes his eyes and then says,"

Grand Master, what do you think?"

Myers sighs and strokes his beard before he then says,"

The shock was real, I don't think she was hiding anything about that at least. She, was truly shocked to see theses monsters. At the very least we don't have to worry that she had something to do with the attack. "

Erich then says," Well, at least my dear daughter is not that far gone yet. Still, something is bothering her, I only wish she would tell me. Still, I think we need to bother someone else about this. She may be clueless to this, but I'll take a gamble that won't be the same for Brad!

" Atem nods and then says,"

With the info we have on him, I would not be surprised if he had something we could use. Still, the next quarter final match is all ready soon to begin, and the soldiers that were suppose to summoned Brad informed me that he "flipped" them off and dared them to do something about it. Sigh, I suppose we can wait a little while longer and hope that we did not miss are chance, but, he is really ."

Myers nods and then says,

" Everyone has fought so hard, I refuse to let all of their work be undone by a crazed madman. No matter what the scope of Brad's ambitions , I will make sure he does not have his way! Now, I just hope Kyle has what it takes to endure that man's wrath."

Atem nods and then says,"

Ah yes, Kyle is facing him in the first match of the Quarter Finals correct? I, hope he is ready for what he is in for. Myers then says,

" Guess we will see soon. It's almost time, so we must be diligent to be ready for anything. Still, it's about time for preparations to end, and to see who has what it takes to truly ascend to the top. "

With that the others nod before they get ready to prepare for the quarter finals.

* * *

But now we take Myers's last comment to heart and move forward to see just who is truly prepared to win, by going to just as the Quarter Finals are about to kick off! Ben and the others have managed to get there meal in, and met up with Mario, Sonic, Kirby and the others before going to where the rest of the Enji Budokai will take place, on the large Lantau Island itself!

As Ben and the others on his hover craft see the ring all ready forming and the extra lair of energy chains forming around the area to protect everyone form possible harm Ben chuckles and then says,"

I thought the arena's for the battle royal were fine, but, this is more than enough room to have a real fight. It's going to take a lot to get a ring out here. "

James nods and then says,

" I think they were intending for that when they designed the quarter finals and beyond to be this way Ben. Ring outs are still a possible outcome but I think it would just be a little anti climatic for the fans and not so fulfilling for the opponents themselves if such important battles ended in ring outs."

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Sounds good to me, it's going to be a real fight between men, and a women I guess."

Ben shrugs and then says," Still, I am glad ring outs are still possible, mostly because Kyle might need them as an easy way out."

Cloud nods and then says," True enough Ben. I would like to believe Kyle, could beat Brad but sadly, the difference is just too great.

" Ezan nods and then says,"

Kyle's skills are respectable, but sadly enough, respectable enough won't cut it to beat Brad.

" With that Hiryuumon sniffs his nose before he turns around and then says,"

Well, maybe he can at least poke that jerk's eye out, because he has that coming and more for all the trouble he has caused you boss!"

Ben then turns to where his Digimon pal is looking and sees Brad has jumped in to the area and is all ready yelling in his usual annoying manner before he narrows his eyes and says,"

That's for sure. I wish I could have been the one to fight him now, and save Kyle the pain. Plus, I can't wait to get on with shutting him up once and for all!"

Aqua smiles and then says," Don't worry Ben, we are all rooting for you. But, just hang on a little while longer.

" Ben nods and before he can say anything he sees the main announcer's hover craft float by with a dozen media machines behind him before the man in the suit grins, takes a deep breath and then says,

" Thank you for waiting everyone, now it's time for the event you are all waiting for! Just a little while ago thousands of fighters have fought, and fought, and fought till there was no one else in their sights, and now only the cream of the crop remain! Yes, the eight finalist of the Enji Budokai all have their sights on the championship, but of course there can only be one! So, let's see who truly earns the right to call themselves the strongest warrior in the cosmos! So let the quarter finals commence! Fighters, you may enter!

" With that everyone then sees Kyle land on one end of the massive ring, and Brad land down with a thud on the other before grinning and saying,"

All right, the KING is here to clean out the trash!"

With this the announcer then hovers above Brad and then says,

" In this corner, we have Brad Fowltror, a man who has fighting as his number one passion and has no qualms showing that passion to anyone who gets in his way! And with his long carrier of successfully brutal victories in the war against the enemies of the Lylat Kingdom using his overwhelming physical power its clear where he gets his confidence from! And today we will see if that confidence is enough to get him all the way to the top! "

Brad spits on the ground and then says,

" It's not IF man, it's when! I don't need a intro so let's get on with it all ready! "

The announcer then clears his throat as he then says,"

Easy there, it's almost time all right?"

With that the announcer then goes over to Kyle as he then says,

" And here we have Kyle Dunamis, son of the dual Enji Knight couple Stan Aileron and Rutee Katera from the world of Aetherian! Not content at being in his parents shadow Kyle has proven that he is just as good a Enji has his dad with a solid track record in the Enji, and even getting past his dad and his aunt to make it this far! However, will he cause a major upset by overcoming the extreme strength of the so called Unstoppable Juggernaut? Whoa!"

The ground then trembles as Brad laughs loudly and smashes the ground with his foot to cause that tremor as he then says,

" HAHAHAHA! I know it's your job to hype stuff man, but are you kidding me? This pipsqueak is nothing but a punching bag that's going to warm me up for the big time match! "

Kyle then gets annoyed as he takes out his blade and has his magical energy explode before he then says,"

Hey, I won't treat me like a joke Brad! I fought in countless missions, may have saved my world, and got this far! So if you won't take me seriously, you will regret it!"

As Ben and his group get to their seats Ben sees Stan, Rutee, Reala, Leon and Loni and more of his friends and comrades all below his group looking excited as Stan then says,"

Don't let that punk get you thinking anything Kyle, the battle is not decided till it's over!"

Reala nods and says,"

I believe in you Kyle, show Brad what you're made of!"

Brad just chuckles as he sees Kyle nod before he cracks his neck and says

," You just don't get it you little dimwit! I don't care what skills you have, because even if you're the greatest warrior in your god damn galaxy you're still nothing but a stepping stone for Brad the great! Think I am impressed you made it this far? HAH! I steamrolled through dozens of people who had beef with me today like it was nothing and no matter what you do, I'll break you like the goody two shoes twig you are! Tell you want Kyle, you either have guts or mush for brains for not realizing how screwed you are. If you beg for mercy I'll let you off easy!

"Kyle narrows his eyes and then says,

" Like hell ill submit to you Brad! I don't care how strong you are, you're not going to get the pleasure of scaring me in to doing what you want!"

Brad just grins even wider as he then says,"

Find, have it your way! Hahah, like I was going to let you go anyway! Your just like Star Loser, a deluded idiot who is too stupid to see how things really are! Well, I'll be all to happy to show you how things really work Duamis, as a message to Ben or whoever else is in my way, to see what they have coming to them!"

Kyle just grins as he then says," You can be in denial as much as you like Brad, but rest assured, Ben and Ezan won't lose to a powered up thug like you! Even if I can't beat you, I will at least do what I can to give them a better chance at taking you down for good! "

This strikes a angry cord with Brad, before his veins start to bulge and he then says,"

Is that so you little dip dong? HAHA! I HAD ENOUGH! I thought I made it quite clear to everyone how useless all of the tricks and spells ever made in the entire freaking universe can't do squat in the face of my absolute force!

Enough, its clobbering time!"

With that the announcer then flies in to a floating platform where Koto, and the eye patch judge are sitting on seats as the Announcer jumps off his platform to land in the central seat before he then says,"

Very well, everything that has needed to be said has been said I suppose. Oh, well expect for the rules. Nothing special, if a fighter is knocked out of the area, or is knocked out and can't stand after ten seconds the winner will have been decide. Ah, and of course killing is forbidden. Three judges, including myself will be watching over just to make sure nothing is missed, and of course the Judge droid will be monitoring the match as well. All right, speaking of him, here he comes so let's get ready to rumble!"

With that the Judge droid then appears out of the ground and swivels his head around as he says,"

All conditions met, proceeding with first match of the Enji Budokai Quarter Finals! Brad Fowltror VS Kyle Dunamis, ready, start"

With that a loud gong is heard and the flames in the giant torch on top of the stadium can be seen before the audience cheers once more! Ben sees Brad and says,

" All right, good luck Kyle, don't do anything crazy."

With that Ben at once sees Brad clutching his fists as he says,

" Oh, this is going to be fun all right, for me at least! Well loser, if your brain was not mush before its going to be after the whooping I give you! Now, let me show you just what you're messing with!"

With that Brad at once powers up and Ben sees the familiar sight of Brad getting larger and muscular before he then finishes his power up and pounds his chest as he then says,"

YAH! Fifty percent of my full strength is more than enough to totally break your skinny little ass in line! So now, get ready to run in to the pain train!

" With that Brad at once yells loudly as he goes for a full charge at Kyle! Kyle sees Brad's blood thirsty look and tightens the grip on his sword before he then says,"

All right, here we go! I faced down many crazy guys before, even helped Ben fight that Demon lord Xiza! I can do this, I am not afraid of you Brad! Take this, Souhajin! "

With that Kyle fires a large green fireball from his blade, but sees it just bounce of Brad's face as he laughs louder and then says,"

Are you serious? I had felt spit balls with more impact! Let's see if you feel THIS!"

With that Brad jumps right up in the air and tries to pummel Kyle with his large fists! However Kyle is able to jump out of the way just in time as Brad instantly shatters the ground beneath him! He just grins as he then says,"

What, why you even bother to step in the ring if you were just going to run away like a wuss ! It's too late now dweeb, just take your pain like a man!

"Kyle then says," I am not running Brad! Vortex Heat!"

With that Kyle unleashes a powerful stream of fire that erupts underneath Brad! However Brad is not phased at all as he then says,"

What, trying to appease me by toasting my toes? Hah, yah right!"

With that Brad claps his hands real hard, and creates a shock-wave that instantly blows the fire out! However as the fire goes out Brad sees Kyle just used that as a decoy as he is jumping right for him as he then says,

" When this is over your going to feel far more then toasty Brad! Zeppa Meshougeki!

" With this energy explodes around Kyle's sword before he quickly slashes Brad in the head! Kyle then grins and then says,"

Guess you're not as smart as you think you are! Huh?"

He just sees his sword bounce off Brad before he then says,"

That's funny, you think you're so clever? I don't need to run from useless so called attacks!

" Kyle gulps as he then says,"

No, not even a scratch? Damn, guess its time for plan B! AHH!"

Kyle tries to use a burst of speed to jump out of Brad's path, but Brad shows how fast he really is by catching Kyle by the leg and then says,

" What the hell is this? You don't show the Unstoppable Juggernaught disrespect and then think you can get away with it huh? Time to face the music sucker!

" With that Brad instantly slams Kyle right in to a large rock and shatters the rock on impact! Brad sees Kyle scream in pain before Brad laughs and then says,

" What, you breaking down all ready man? This is just the start! "

With that Brad laughs madly as he swings Kyle around like a rag doll smashing him to the ground as constantly as Bam Bam from the Flintstones cartoon smashes his stick! Everyone sees Brad taking delight in the carnage as Koto then says,"

My folks, from the start it seems that Brad has the advantage over Kyle! I hate to call matches early but it seems that Kyle is just out matched!

" We then turn to Ben watching Brad continue to bash Kyle around jumping around like a kid in recess before he sighs in disgust as he then says,

" Damn it, was it like this when we fought Brad? I, feel sorry for Kyle.

" Mario, Sonic , Kirby and the others have joined Ben to watch the fights with him as Kirby nods and says,

" You got that right Ben! Now I see why just hearing this bully's name makes you so angry! If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed in the match just so I could have taught this giant jerk a lesion!

" Doug chuckles as he then says,

" Nothing personal Kirby but I have trouble seeing how you could do any better. Despite your vast powers little guy, sadly I doubt even they would cut it against Brad's strength . "

Ezan just looks disgusted as he then says,

" Tsc, this thug continues to disgust me more with every turn. Even with all of the enemies we faced I never seen a man who relishes in overpowering his opponent as much as Brad. His behavior is beyond even childish, it's revolting and the ultimate disgraceful behavior."

Ben nods and then says,"

Brad is nothing more than a deranged thug who overpowers his way in to getting what he wants after all. Still, this will be the last time he gets his way, I swear it! Hang in there Kyle, I can understand your desire to shut Brad up, but don't try so hard you get killed! Because, Brad will do it if he has the chance! Now, time to see how wild Brad is going to be.

" With that another rumble snaps his attention before he sees that Brad has batted Kyle away and sees Kyle spitting out blood with that punch! Brad sees Kyle struggling to get up before he grins and then says,

" So, ready to roll over and beg or do I have to start breaking stuff?

" Kyle just gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,

" Go to hell Brad, no matter how much it hurts ill never give in to you!

" Brad just laughs and then says,

" I get it punk, trying to look tough in front of your girl and all that? Nice try, but I'll just have to amp it up till I beat all of the pride out of you and make you cry like a baby! Now, dance for me sucker!"

With that Brad forms red energy in his right hand and throws it like a fast ball before Kyle slashes it in half and he says,"

Oh ill dance for you Brad! Take this!"

With this Kyle unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword strikes that Brad just blocks with his pinky before he then says,"

Don't you get it dufus, your little toy of a blade is only good for tickling me! No m

atter how hard you thrust, the only one doing the penetration is ME!"

With that Brad goes to smash Kyle again and Kyle just manages to avoid being pounded before he then says,"

I'll show you that I can do more than tickle you Brad! Stone Zapper! "

With that Kyle has all of the rocks in the area lift up and collide in to Brad, only for it them all to shatter on impact! As the dust forms a cloud around Brad the large man snickers and then says,"

Now what, trying to run away with a little dust cloud? Sucks for you that your way to slow to get out of here so cut the crap and, GUH!

" To his shock he feels a stinging sensation as he sees Kyle has stabbed Brad's tong! Brad sees Kyle grin as he then says

," If you insist! Senkoushoutsui!"

With that Kyle surges with light before he blasts upward, and slashes Brad's tong! Lacus sees her boyfriend recoil instantly but the damage is all ready done as Brad grunts in pain before Lacus gasps and says,

" Unreal, Brad, got hurt by that?"

Kyle lands on the ground and then says,

" All right it worked! Looks like you're not so unstoppable in the inside eh Brad?"

The audience all breaks in to an uproar before the main announcer says,

" Unreal folks! Thanks to good timing and clever tactics the previously assumed outmatched Kyle has turned the tables on Brad! Is this the start of a come back? Huh?"

Everyone then feels the ground shaking, and realizes its Brad's power as they see Brad glaring at Kyle as he then says,"

Turn around? How dumb are you saps? You think that tap hurt? ILL SHOW YOU A WHOLE DAMN WORLD OF HURT! "

With that he instantly bursts at Kyle, and before Kyle can react grabs him right in the neck before Brad punches him in the gut hard before instantly saying,

" If I can't taste my drink after this, you're going to PAY! Think you're clever, huh! I think you need to be taught a lesion! "

With this Brad goes and hurls Kyle in to the air with his massive strength to send him sky high in a instant! However, the next instant Brad uses his speed to appear above Kyle, who was all ready out of the stadium before Brad laughs wildly and then says,"

You really thought you could do anything to me? You crack me up, and now, ill crack you back up!"

With that Brad blasts to the ground in another instant, and smashes Kyle so hard the entire island shakes before a massive crater forms! As the waves crash down on the ground The main announcer then says,"

Unreal folks! It seems Brad is showing Kyle the hard way just why is reputation is well earned! Can Kyle rebound,or is it time to start to count?"

Brad walks back and backhands a rock to dust before he chuckles and then says,"

You can give him a thousand slow counts man, but it won't matter because he can't get up if he tried with that impact!"

Brad then licks some blood from his lips and grins as he then says,"

Good news runt, I can still taste your blood so guess you did a lamer job on my tong then even I thought! Even so you're not off the hook! No matter what, this is not over till I get my message ingrained in to your thick skull! Huh?

" Brad then sees that Kyle is chuckling, as he slowly gets back up and says,"

I hear your message Brad, I just refuse to expect something so crude and stupid!"

Kyle then gets back up holding his right arm with a bruised face but still looking determined as he then says,

" Man, being used as a basketball really sucks."

Brad just spits on the ground as he then says," So, you are more stubborn then I thought eh?

"Kyle just has his magical aura surround him and his sword before he then says,

" I am a fully fledged Enji Knight Brad, and you flunked out of even being a rookie Genji! I won't be defeated just by a few punches!

"Brad then laughs madly and says," Oh, is that so tough guy? Then I'll have to stop playing nice! About time I make it clear to you that the only title that is worth a damn is the winner! "

Kyle narrows his eyes and then says,"

You're never nice Brad, everyone knows you're show you enjoy making others suffer! And that's why you will never win Brad, your too unstable of a person to ever be a real hero, much less the champion of the Enji B, RAH!"

With that Brad instantly throws a rock right at Kyle's head to send him flying back so hard he is slammed in to the wall before Brad looks enraged and says,"

Shove it punk! I AM going to win no matter how many of you bugs I have to walk over to take what is rightfully mine! You just don't get it, I am not trying to be one of you loser hero's, because I am a real winner, not some delusional moron who thinks they are in a fairy tale! Those eyes, I HATE those eyes! You think you're better than me you piece of trash? Just for that, and not knowing your place, I am going to break those eyes till everyone learns that no one looks down at ME! Now, time to hear some begging!"

With that Brad jumps up and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts right at Kyle! Kyle moves as fast as he can to get out of the way and while he dodges the first salvo, as he deflects a second barrage the blast goes to the ground, and causes the entire ground to become unstable before he falls down! As he does he hears Brad chuckle before Brad then tackles him right through one of the pillars of the ring! As the pillar cracks Brad then grabs Kyle by the face, before kneeing him so hard in the gut that it causes a tremor! Brad then head buts Kyle hard in the head as he then says,"

What's wrong, can't take the pain hero! Guess it shows what kind of man you really are runt! That's right, you can judge a man, by how he handles the pain of life!

Talk is talk, but pain is real, pain is the truth!"

Kyle then grunts as he struggles to desperately push Brad off of him before he then says,

" Just because pain does not phase you Brad, it does not make you the best! All it does is make you one sick monster of a being! You really are twisted Brad, and I had enough of you thinking you know better then everyone! "

Brad just snarls and then says," Oh that's it, be all on board the denial train you wuss! All of you people, thinking you can deny me what I want, REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"

With that he then kicks Brad to the ground and then stomps on him again and again like a kid jumping on one of those fun sofa's ,

" OH YAH! Think I am a freak for liking pain? Then we are all freaks, because this is what we are! We are all beasts, who love pain and all of that good stuff! WE are all animals , denying are bestial nature just makes you the biggest loser Kyle! You Benny boy and so many others deny it because your weak, and can't live in the true world! Well, all that means is that you're pathetic! All of you trying to con your way through the face of reality are going to be sorry, because you can't run away forever! Time I do what I do best, and break your stupid fantasy!"

With that he jumps extra high, and prepares to body slam Kyle! However Kyle points his sword to the side and then says,

" No, no matter how hard you try Brad, I won't let you break what I believe in! Wind Slash!"

With this Kyle casts a magic spell to use the force to propel him out of the way just as Brad smashes down on the ground hard! As Kyle gets back on his feet staggers a bit before he then says,"

Damn it, I can barely see straight. But, I won't let it end like this! Dad would not, and I can last as long as him!"

Brad just jumps back out of the hole he made in a hunched over position and grins as he then says,

" Trying to outdo your old man? Too bad, you ran out of luck the moment you got in my way! Face it scum, you either have what it takes or you don't! No cutting around that! And trust me, you don't!"

With that Brad fires a large energy blast from his mouth and Kyle just manages to jump out of its path as it barley gets stopped by the ring's energy barrier before Kyle has energy surge around his sword and then says,"

I have a lot more to me then you realize Brad, and you're going to pay for underestimating me! Zuppa,"

Kyle is about to try and before one of his Mystic Art's moves before Brad just glares at him and says,"

Would you just, SHUT IT!"

With that Brad yells so loud that it creates a force strong enough to blast Kyle back to the ground! Brad then goes over to take one of the pillars in the ring and rips it right out and holds it on one hand before he then says,

" Your all so freaking annoying! I don't care what you have, because it's NOTHING compared to me! All your useless tricks and skills won't save you from me! That's because I don't have any limits, I am not scared of doing anything to win!

"With that Brad jumps up and then charges right for Kyle as his opponent then says,

" Er, did that pillar get bigger?

" Brad goes ever higher as he laughs madly and then says,"

You tell me! You're not even good enough to lick the dirt off my boots Kyle, so lick the dirt off this pillar as you try and avoid being crushed while thinking over how things really work! Get what I am talking about? TO BAD!

" With that Brad them kicks the pillar right in to Kyle before a large impact is heard! The announcer winces as he then says,"

Ow, that's going to leave a mark! Seriously, Brad seems to have went for the over kill path, and its clearing a way to wrap things up to say the least! Well, time to start the count!"

With that Reala gets tense and then says,"

No, Kyle! That horrible Brad, he went too far! He really is a heartless man!

" Stan nods and then says," That's for sure. Still, don't count Kyle out just yet Reala, he has my fighting spirit after all.

"Loni nods and then says,"

Kyle is tough, and stubborn, so I know he will not let Brad win that easy! Come on Kyle, we know you can do it!"

Brad hears this and lands on the other end of the pillar as he smashes it down farther before chuckling and then saying,"

See that boys and girls? Anyone stupid enough to not pay the Unstoppable Juggernaught the respect that's due, is going to pay for it big time! All right, this show is over with, so hurry up and call me the winner! I don't even know why we bothered to have this match since everyone knows that I was going to walk all over this piece of s, huh?"

Brad sees the pillar cracking before he then says,

" The hell is this? What, that dirt does not, GUH!"

All of a sudden he sees a surge of light blast right out of the pillar, and blast Brad right in his right eye! Brad screams in pain as he grasps his eye and then says,"

RAHH! Damn you! How, HOW DARE YOU!"

With that he swings the air so hard it creates a shock-wave that blasts Kyle back and with his one eye he then sees Kyle land on the area below him as he chuckles and then says,

" Told you were going to pay if you did not me seriously Brad Fowltror! Looks like your eye at least is not as thick as the rest of you! Normally I don't like fighting so dirty, but since you don't mind, I am just teaching you what it's like!"

Brad clutches his eye, and slowly has it open as its all red and blood comes out of it before he is looking like a beast ready to rip Kyle apart as he then says,"

Think you're so smart? Think playing dead makes you cool? You won't have to play dead Kyle, BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAD!"

Kyle then gets in to a fighting stance as he then says," For someone who keeps saying he loves pain, you seem not to be loving it now Brad! whoa!"

Brad smashes the ground with his feet as he unleashes his anger before he then says,

" Pah, like that's anything to me! I just hate when idiots think they can make a fool out of me!"

Kyle responds with," That sounds like something a kindergartner would say!

You keep saying how much of a man I am not, but who is the one who flips out just by being hit once again? You keep thinking your better then everyone because your keep it real? You're so wrong Brad, that's not what most of us are like! Its true people can do violent, senseless things and give in time and again to our weakness! But, that does not mean that's all we can be! If we really want to, we can surpass are weakness with are strength and work together to create a better world for all of us! All you are Brad is someone who is, RAHH!"

Brad instantly shows Kyle what he thinks of his speech, by unleashing a powerful red orb that blasts right through the left half of Kyle's side! Brad instantly snarls as he then says,

" Unless you were going to say be the one who flocking

breaks every bone in your stupid body, then you're DEAD WRONG! Think you can make a fool out of me! HUH!"

With that he instantly charges at Kyle and grabs his face before smashing him in to the ground, lifting him up, and smashing him hard in the gut to send him flying before then warping to where Kyle was before smashing him back to the ground, and then warping again to smash Kyle to the other edge of the ring! Brad then spits on the ground as he then says

," Oh no, you're not getting out of this! There is only one way out of this, and that's by begging for forgiveness!

"Kyle just gets back up as he then says,"

Screw you Brad! No matter how bad you beat me, I'll never give up! And that's because it's my pride as an Enji and as a hero!"

Brad just narrows his eyes and then says,

" Pride? A good for nothing weakling like you has nothing to be proud of expect your own delusions! People like you and Ben, who just keep acting pathetic and refuse to face the music are the most pathetic people of all! You can fool others and yourself but you can't fool ME! I wasted enough time on you, so now you're going to squirm!"

With that Brad forms a red energy bomb in his hand, before it glows and grows to become bigger than him before he hurls it at Kyle as he then says,"

Let's see how many dumb ideals are left after I blast you up! "

Kyle then digs deep down and yells as he unleashes all of the energy he has left with such force the rubble around him is blown away before he then says,

" I'll make you see, just how strong the power of resolve for guys that you refuse to take seriously really is!"

With that Kyle charges right at the incoming energy ball, and shocks Brad by slicing it in half!

Brad then says," What the hell!"

Kyle just charges at Brad and raises his sword as he then says,"

This is, a selfish guy like you could never understand! I poked out your weak spots Brad, you're going down! Shouhou Zetesurenshou ! "

With this Kyle slashes Brad right across the chest as his blade explodes with white light, and Brad is forced back, a inch! However all of a sudden his muscles begin to bulge and he grows even bigger till he once more is the size of Broly before he then says,"

I have, HAD IT WITH YOU! Time you and everyone realizes, I HAVE NO WEAKNESS! "

With that he then smashes Kyle right in the head and everyone hears a cracking noise before Brad at once bats Kyle's sword away before he then jumps up and then says

," But, I know you as hell do, your just to damn stupid! "

With that Brad instantly punhes Kyle right in his right arm, so hard that to everyone's horror Brad's fist goes through Kyle's arm and vaporizes it! As Kyle screams in pain Brad licks the blood and laughs in a even more deranged manner as he then says," That's the look, that's the look of what you truly are! A god damn dirt eating maggot! And when maggots mess with the champ the only thing that's going to happen is Extreme PAIN!

" Idiots like you think you can try really REALLY hard and make your dreams come true but all of the power you could ever get is nothing to the Unstoppable Juggernaut! But its pointless, no matter what attack yo do it won't do anything because I am invincible!

" With that Brad punches other Kyle's arm so hard that it breaks and Kyle screams in pain, before Brad instantly pummels Kyle again and again, appearing only as a blur of hammering blows to everyone else! And all the while as more cracking noises can be heard Brad just laughs in more of a insane manner with each blow as he then says,

" heheh, ZHAHAHAH! This, THIS is what the truth is man! And that's weak dreamers can't do squat! I am stronger then you, and that means I can do whatever I want to you! No matter who tries to spin it, the cold hard truth is that the strong rule and the weak drool!

And now my rule, is your pain! So now, PAY UP!"

With that Brad continues to beat down Kyle attacking so fast he can't even react! The announcers are even having trouble stomaching the brutal assault Brad is giving as Koto gulps and then says,"

My fans, I seen plenty of hard core fights, but this is as bloody as they come! Brad is attacking Kyle with such relentless cruel force that it can hardly be called a fight! I only seen it get this bad when he, um, never mine.

" Ben is trying to contain his anger at Brad as he remembers his own battle with Brad and clutches his fist hard as he then says,"

Damn Brad, it's just like before! He really is just a beast that enjoys causing harm to others! I had enough of this!

" Cloud sighs and then says," Take it easy Ben, don't let Brad get in to your skin even more. Don't worry, if it gets out of hand the judge will automatically call the match. And, I think it's going to be heading that way real soon. "

With that everyone feels another tremor and sees Brad is going at Kyle so hard that after his current head but to his opponents head, blood is flying everywhere! Brad is looking totally deranged as he is laughing sadistically and says,

" HAHAHAHA! Yes, FELL IT! Feel strength absolute coming down to break down you little worm! Still think you're so tough, DO YOU! HAHAAHAH"

With that Brad head buts Kyle down to the ground , twitching in pain, as his entire body is brushed and most of his bones are twisted and broken from Brad's beat down! Brad spits on Kyle as he then says,"

You wanted to play with the big boys to feel tough eh wuss? Well, that's what happens when worms crawl on the throne of the king! Now, since I think I broke every god damn escuse for a bone in your body time to break everything else so this time you get the message to never waste my time again!"

All of a sudden a loud noise then blares up the Judge Droid then says,"

Fighter Kyle Dunamis life single are in danger levels, and is very likely unable to battle! It's been decided that Brad Fowltror is the winner! "

Brad just yells out and then says,

" Winner? Beating this lame poser did not feel like a victory, because I knew it would go down this way from the start! Nah, it's not a victory till I send my message!

"With that Brad charges at Kyle looking ecstatic as his veins bulge and he then says

," And the message is that anyone who disrespect the king is going to have to pay a big time cost! You little punk, for not showing proper respect, the price is, GUH!

" Brad was about to wail on Kyle with a possible lethal blow before all of a sudden a powerful blow hits Brad right in the head, and sends him flying right out of the ring! As he instantly gets up he then says,"

What the, no way that runt could even move let alone, huh? Oh, what the hell is your problem? Brad looks up, and just grins as he sees Stan was the one who intercepted him, and is now in front of his son looking furious! He has his own fiery energy explode before he points his sword at Brad and says,"

You're the problem Brad. And if you take another step I swear ill do whatever it takes to kill you!"

Brad then looks amused and says,

" Oh, trying to protect your lame runt? Huh?"

He then sees in a instant Rutee, Loni, and Leon all have him surrounded with their weapons' drawn as Rutee then says,"

Shut your mouth before I close it for good you disgusting freak!"

Brad laughs loudly and then says,

" Take it easy girl, your son knew the rules when he came to play so it's his own damn fault that he got himself banged up! Still, if you can't get that through your heads I am all too happy to save what I have left on the likes of, huh?"

All of a sudden he feels a strong pressure before a stern voice then says,"

Enough Brad! You will stop this disgraceful behavior now or you WILL regret it!"

Brad turns around and then sees Master Myers is behind him, and is the one holding up his hand so tight he is squeezing it hard enough to make Brad feel pain!

Brad just chuckles and then says,"

What's wrong old man, want to stop delaying the inevitable and get are match on right now?"

Myers glares at Brad and then says,"

There will be no possibility of you even having the chance to fight me unless you stop right now! I had enough of your disrespectful behavior Brad, if you don't stop now not only will you kicked out of the Enji Budokai, but you will be kicked in to a cell that I assure you that you will never break out of!

" Brad just chuckles and then says,"

Funny, you keep thinking you can stop me, and yet here we are! Still, it would be bogus to be denied what is rightfully mine because of something as lame as this. Then again, I had enough of playing by your lame rules! Time I show you that I can just take what is mine!"

All of a sudden he sees a flash of light go by, before he then hears Ben say,

" Go ahead and do that Brad, and see just what will happen! But, I would not recommend that. "

Brad looks up and sees Ben is flying right above him with his arms crossed as Brad then says,"

What's this, you sticking up for me Benny boy?"

Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

Like hell I am, but if you go and get yourself locked away again, then it's going to mean ill have to wait even longer to put you in your place!

" Brad just laughs madly and then says,"

What's this, you saw what happened to your little buddy and still don't get what's in store? What the?"

In a flash Ben is behind Brad, looking at him intensely as he then says,"

Oh I know what's in store, and I am ready! You better be ready to Brad, because on top of what you just did to Kyle, I won't show you any mercy! So better get ready, unless you're scared of facing your justice at last."

Ben just walks away and Brad just breaks in to a mad laughter as he then says,

" Justice, JUSTICE! Ill show you how much worth the justice you hero's are so precious about really is! Fine, I can't wait to show everyone in the universe just where your place is Star Loser, so get ready! Bah, I don't have to take this! Later!"

With that Brad jumps out of the area and Ben just sees him land somewhere in the stances in the distance before he sighs and goes over to see Reala all ready trying to heal Kyle as she says,"

Don't worry Kyle, it's going to be ok!

" Kyle just moans weakling and then says,"

Reala, why is there two of you? Urg, sorry, for after everything still looking like a idiot."

Reala smiles and then says,"

Don't be silly, you did great out there!"

Stan goes over and then says,"

She is right, don't sell yourself short Kyle. You were great, and made me proud.

" Leon nods and then says," You fought with superb skill, the only flaw in your plan was that your opponent was a freakish monster."

Ben then walks up to Kyle and then says,"

Even so, you made Brad eat his words about being able to walk all over you, even if it still ended badly."

Kyle chuckles as he then says,"

Eh, it was worth it, least I got to look cool for the cameras. Still, someone has to shut him up, so you better finish what I started Ben!

" Ben grins and then says,

" Oh don't worry Kyle, I am going to finish this all right. Brad, his time is coming up fast, so make sure you can heal fast so you don't miss me owning him hard!"

He and Kyle shake hands as Kyle then says," Don't worry, I won't miss it for anything."

With that the audience cheers as the main announcer then says,"

Well, I must admit folks I am touched by the calamari between theses Enji! Kyle may have lost, but he put up a good fight so let's not give him the bum's rap for his effort eh?"

With that there is many cheering to be heard. Some thuggish like people are holding Brad rules sighs and cheering madly but are quickly silenced when they see a few Enji Knights glaring at them. Ben sees this and grins before he then says,

" Well, at least the people hear know how to reward true fighting spirit and all that. All right guys, let's get out of here so Kyle can heal in peace and we can move this along eh? The faster I get to the match with Brad, the better."

Stan nods and then says," Same here, man, that freaking jackass, I'll never let him get away with this! Man, how the hell can Lacus even feel safe around him!"

As there hover craft appears Ben just sighs and then says," That's just the thing Stan, I don't think Lacus feels safe, just that she feels, that for some reason that's where she belongs.

"Leon shrugs and then says," Well, it would seem that soon her place will be in the ring, so let's see if there is enough sense left in her to fight on her own."

With that the group leaves before Master Myers then goes to the judges and then says,"

All right, you can start the next match when ready."

The blond announcer grins and then says," Thank you for the go ahead Grand Master! You heard the leader of the Enji Knight, let's not let up are momentum now! It's time for the next two fighters to enter, and see what kind of results we will bring! Would Lacus and Super Serious Mister Karate please enter now!"

Lacus sees this and then says," Well, guess it's time to get this over with. Huh?"

As she walks to the platform that would lead her to the ring she sees a pair of girl's nearby recoil in fear as the smaller one then says,"

Oh no, it's the same lady whose face was on the monsters that attacked!"

The taller one then says," Ah! She is going to eat us!"

With that the two girls run away and Lacus just sighs as she then says,"

Great, I did not even do anything and people hate me even more now. "

All of a sudden she hears a chuckle before she hears a familiar voice then say,"

The weak fear the strong and the losers are always jealous of the losers for having what they will never have babe, that's how it is!"

Lacus turns and sees Brad grinning wide as he then says,"

Looks like that was even more pathetic then I thought it was going to be. Sneaky little runt nicked me, but, not like the pricks of a prick can keep the main man down! Still, it looks annoying to have damage from that runt so be a doll and heal me Lacus!" Lacus just walks by as she then says,"

Sorry Brad, get one of the others to do it because I should go in to the ring and, hey!"

Brad grabs her by the shoulder and turns her to meet his face before he then says,"

What the hell is this? Forget that I come first, everyone else comes second?

"Lacus just sighs and then extends her hands to cast a cure spell over Brad before she then says,"

You, did not have to be that brutal did you Brad? You could have easily defeated Kyle in one blow, so why did you drag it out and get everyone even angrier at you then they all ready are?"

Brad rolls his eyes and then says,

" What, you forget how I do things Lacus? I am not afraid of putting losers in their place, or sending a message to the idiots, even if they all hate my guts! I thought you were use to the hate by now girl, because we don't need there approval remember?"

Lacus just closes her eyes and then says,"

That's true, but things, have been hard enough as it is, and making it worse, won't do anything good. And, what was with those monsters with my faces Brad! You, you did not have anything to do with that did you? Do, you want the Enji to lock me away?

"Brad just chuckles and then says,"

And who said I did anything again? Man you really are getting paranoid from the pain eh? Could be any freak who knows any decent genetic stuff trying to give you a scare. Remember how many enemies you have these days girl? In any case it does not matter, because soon I am going to make it so that no one can bother us again remember?"

Lacus gets angry and says,

" You can't really be so casual about it Brad, can you? I think, they are on to us. All of the Enji, everyone here, they are all looking at me, acting like I am a, AHH!"

With that Lacus clutches her head again and feels enough pain to fall to her knees before Brad just chuckles and then says,"

See what happens when you think too much babe? There is no point thinking about what you can't change, and you can't change that you're feared by the universe because you're strong! Now, all you need to think about now Lacus is winning the next match! I don't know who the hell this Mister Karate freak is but it does not matter, because he is going to be blown away by your power! I can't have my girl be beaten by some masked loser, it makes me look bad! So get yourself together and go dragon girl gone wild on that freak! Don't worry Lacus, I got you this far, so just keep playing the tune of the champ and we are going to win it all and no one will be able to do a thing about it!

"Lacus sighs as she then says,"

All right, I guess, your right. "

With that Brad kisses Lacus passionately and slaps her on the butt as he then says,"

Good, now go and help me send my message on who the real winners are! "

With that Lacus goes off and nods before she gets on the platform, and as it moves to the ring she sees Brad is all ready leaving before she then says,"

I guess, it all makes sense. Brad, has been painfully right about everything so far. Still, what's, happening to me?"

She then takes off her black glove, and sees her right hand is pale, and her arm is getting gray along with it before she focuses and sees it turn back to a healthy skin tone before she then says,"

Its getting, worse every day. Brad's drinks help less with each time. But, it's the only way I can think because of that pain. Is, it too late for me all ready? Is, the Blue Eyes White Dragon fated to consume me utterly? No, I, don't want to die! I'll keep doing, whatever it takes to survive! Even, if it means being hated by everyone! Because, at least suffering, is still a feeling."

With that Lacus enters the ring, and as she does she sees Super Serious Mister Karate with his arms crossed waiting for her. As she enters the masked man chuckles and then says,

" Ah, so you had the nerve to come face destiny after all, Lacus Raystar. I was beginning to think you would run away in disgrace!"

Lacus just takes out her Oath keeper sword and then says,"

I am what I am, and the pain that tries to consume me will only make me stronger! I see you want to win, but take my advice. The quicker you expect reality the sooner the pain will stop! "

The man clutches his fist as he then says,"

I assure you young lady, I can handle pain, quite well. So well, that I will weather your onslaught to get my rightful prize!"

With that the announcer then clears his throat and then says,"

All right, time for the quarter finals to enter its second round! "

With that the man at once goes to Super Serious Mister Karate and then says,"

Well everyone, I have to admit there is not much to say on this man. I do believe there is not one scrap of data on Super Serious Mister Karate till today. However, it's clear that where ever he came from and who taught him his skills its some serious stuff because he annihilated everyone in his section of the battle royal without taking any damage so he has shown he has earned the right to be here!"

With that the man flies over to where Lacus is and then says,"

On the other hand I don't think this contestant is unknown to many that know a thing or two about news! Here we have the lovely Lacus Alston Raystar, one of the three daughters of the influential Raystar family! Full of talent and grace, Lacus is one of the prominent rising stars of the Enji Knights! And, well, it's well known that her power is vast due to, well, her, unique strength."

Lacus turns to him and then says,"

You can say it you know. I know the Blue Eyes White Dragon is inside my body and that when it goes loose it causes mass destruction. Trust me, denying the truth, just makes it worse."

The announcer just gulps and then says,"

Er, sorry Miss Raystar. Um, please don't vaporize me!

" Lacus rolls her eyes and just says," Just, please, start the match all ready."

The announcer then says,"

Sounds like a good idea, so here we go! Just, try and show restrain fighters; this is a professional tournament and all."

With that the Judge Droid then says,"

Second match of the Enji Budokai quarter finals, Super Serious Mister Karate VS Lacus Raystar! Ready and, go!"

With that Lacus at once gets in to a fighting stance and then says,"

Well, here we go again. At least, I don't have to fight people who are deluded enough to think they can change me this time.

" Her opponent then laughs and then says,"

Oh, I am not so foolish child, you have proved how foolish you truly are and now you will pay for it! I have one question for you Enji. Do, you feel any shame for how pathetic your big armed boy friend acts? Does it bother you to be disgusted by thousands, millions? Does it bother you at all child, that the one you are willing to throw everything for such a thug of a man?"

Lacus just has her magical energy surge as she then says,"

You're just like all the others, who assume they know who Brad truly is. Well, you don't know him, and you don't know me!

" The martial artist then unfolds his arms and then says," Oh, I know a lot more about both of you then you think, foolish child! Now it's time that you, oh?"

He sees Lacus point her hand at him and instantly fires a powerful holy energy beam to try and blow him away as she then says,"

Then you should know that you have no place here, be gone. Huh?" To her shock the man catches the holy orb of energy, before kicking it in to the sky as he then says,

" Oh, I won't be turned away this time! Hahah, enough of this hiding. Time I show you, the real show! "

With that Mister Super Serious Karate yells loudly, before a column of purple and black energy blasts out of him in the shape of a skull!

Lacus is shocked as she then says,

" What, his power level is increasing tremendously! And, it's almost like his presence is changing entirely. What could this , huh? "

To her, and everyone else's shock, she then sees what seems to be another person step out of her opponent! And as this taller man emerges to be a man wearing a torn red outfit, with white hair, and red eyes! Lacus at once narrows her eyes and then says," You, I, seen you before, I know I have!"

The man chuckles madly as he then says,"

I am flattered you recall me at all my dear, since we only met briefly! "

The audience is shocked as they see this and the announcer then repositions his sunglasses as he then says,

" Unreal folks, it looks like, Super Serious Mister Karate , shed his, skin or something? Wait, I know I seen this guy's face somewhere!"

Ben gets tense as he then says,

" Wait, I know I seen this guy before to!

"James nods and then says," Its, Rugal Bernstein, one of the major crime lords and hosts of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet! But, I thought he was killed by Brad?"

Doug shrugs and then says," Well, seems alive to me. Well, did not see this coming."

"With this Rugal then laughs and says," Yes ladies and gentlemen your eyes don't lie, I Rugal Bernstein have returned to retrieve what is mine! And, most of all, unleash my revenge on Brad Fowltror, and his allies! And that means you Lacus, prepare to pay the price for casting your lot with a fool!"

The announcer then says,"

What, Rugal, Bernstein! Talk about a unexpected twist everyone, this powerful CEO, and powerful martial artist was thought to be dead a month ago!

"Meanwhile Master Myers and Gouken are also reacting to this as Myers then says,"

Rugal, I heard he was a strong willed man, but I never figured he had this sort of power!"

Gouken nods and then says," I knew a fellow marital artist named Takuma Sakazai who sometimes went by the name of Mister Karate in martial arts tournaments. I, just figured that this man was the same person. Wait, that other body, I think it is Takuma! What, did this scum do to Takuma!"

Rugal laughs as he then says," The reports of my demise were, not quite correct. Tell me little man, just how does everyone think I died?"

The announcer then gulps and then says,"

Well, mister Rugal your son Adelheid said your transport on a business trip tragic malfunctioned and flew in to a black hole."

Rugal chuckles and then says," Ah Adelheid, always knew how to keep the truth hidden well. That's, not right at all though. I was brutally assaulted during the Dark Tekken Gauntlet "event" on Venom, and barley survived. In fact, of my entire group, I was the only one who survived, the assault from Brad Fowltror!

" Lacus widens her eyes and then says,"

No, wait, stop!" At once this causes most of the audience to be mortified as Brad slams the ground and then says,

" God damn it! How the hell did this punk get out alive? He freaking blew himself up!"

Rugal laughs as he then says,"

Yes, would you all like to know, that Brad Fowltror not only beat everyone of the contestants of the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, but all of its, ambitious founders to death? Well, at least tried to. See, it seems the Enji Knights don't all live up to their ideals to say the least, because Brad told me himself, that he wanted to take my power, and overthrow order itself! And, you were aware of all of this Lacus, because you were right with him! What a naughty girl, you need some punishment, that's for sure! HAHAHAHA!

" Lacus is getting furious as she then says,"

You, why have you come here? Just, to cause problems, even more problems? "

Rugal laughs madly as he then says,"

No, like I said Lacus Raystar, I come back to take what is mine! You all underestimated me, and now you are going to pay! Your savage lover was an idiot to think I would have a bomb on my chest, without having a built in warp drive to make sure it does not affect me! Yes, I survived that day, and made sure that all of my forces knew who truly was still in control!

I recovered, and used the powers of darkness and the latest cybernetic enhancements to increase my all ready formidable power to even greater heights! And just in time to because by the time I fully recovered I heard the Enji were trying to make there own show in the form of the Enji Budokai.

And, now I just had to enter this Enji Budokai undetected. Luckily a man who owned me a great amount of unpaid debt, this sap of a martial artist Takuma. To, make him and his family free of his debt, I used his body as a host using one of my many magical spells, and waited for the perfect chance to strike! "

Lacus sees the lifeless body of Takuma behind Rugal as she gasps in horror and then says,"

You used this man's body as a puppet, just to get revenge? That's horrible!"

With that Rugal at once lift's Takuma up with one hand, and just laughs as he then says,"

That's a laugh, you feel disgusted at what I done? Not very funny, since what you have planned is even worse! Really now, using pawns to get where you need to be, is how it's always worked!"

With this Rugal instantly throws Takuma, so hard that he blasted through the energy ring and lands hard on the stadium border, nearly a mile's length, in the distance!

Rugal then says,

" Yes, it's been agonizing watching this simple minded idiot act like he is the king and now it's time to take my rightful throne! I'll give you your penance, then go on to show Brad who truly is the strongest! And, if I can make it all the way and win the Enji Budokai , then it would seem my power, would just happen to expand tremendously as a bonus!"

Lacus then has her Oath Keeper sword glow before she then says,"

You're only going to expand in to your grave! Another, another person who wants to destroy me, does not matter at all! Sorry you waited so long, but you're going to wish you valued your life more after I am done with you!"

Rugal then has dark energy blast out of him, before his muscles expand and his outer suit is burnt away to reveal his bare chest turning grey skinned and more muscular, before the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead!

Rugal then laughs madly and then says,"

Maybe if I was the same Rugal your boy friend kicked around then things might be that easy. But, don't think you can brush me aside women! I am Omega Rugal, and I have transcended human limits to reach an even greater power! Using my vast resources I absorbed many different powers in to my bodies, including the power of a Advanced Stage Zannacross curse seal crystal! "

Lacus narrows her eyes and then says,"

And what of it? Omega Rugal, the powers of darkness can't change fate. I had enough of you, so its, huh?

" To her shock in a instant Rugal is right in front of her before he then gets angry and says,

" And I am tired of you! Genocide Cutter!"

With that Rugal instantly unleashes a powerful energy enhanced kick to slam in to Lacus hard in the chest, before instantly kicking her again with his other foot, cutting her across the chest, and the ending it with a third round house kick that sends Lacus right to the ground! Lacus lands on her hands and back flips back in to a fighting stance only looking slightly shocked as her sleeveless tank top shirt is torn and she just says,"

He, is faster than I thought. Guess, he really is not bluffing.

" Rugal laughs and then says,"

You think I did not take this seriously Lacus? I would not even be here unless I was sure I had what it took to make you pay! Rest assured, now that I am Omega Rugal, I will make you all witness a catastrophe! At least you can stand pain child, because my wrath has a reputation even among the other crime lords for being tremendously brutal!

" Lacus sighs and then says

," All you will be doing is causing your luck to run out! Seriously, no matter how strong you are Rugal, if you keep this up you will regret it! Just give up, your path of revenge will only bring misery to yourself and to others!"

Rugal laugh as his energy explodes and he clutches his had so hard blood comes out before he then says,"

Spoken by a true weakling, who can' handle doing what it takes to get what you want! You have no qualms doing what is needed to survive, yet you judge me?"

Lacus gets upset as she then says,

" Stop it! I am not like you, I don't enjoy hurting others, I just don't want to die!

" Rugal snickers and then says

," You can deny it all you want, but, your just as wicked as me you black rose witch! What's wrong, afraid to bring out the beast within? Then I'll have to drag it out of you!"

With that Rugal unleashes an energy blast from his hand, that Lacus deflects to the ground, only to see Rugal coming at her from the smoke! He then unleashes a barrage of strikes, and the two then move so fast that the announcer and the others can't even see there movements! As the two fighters cause sparks to collide each time they impact Koto struggles to find the contestants as she then says,"

Well everyone, no offense to the previous fighters but it's clear that theses two fighters are much closer in power! Even if Mister Rugal being the true contestant is shocking, what's even more shocking is well, everything! I guess the only thing more shocking is how this will end! Er, just hope we can see that!"

With that they all try and struggle to see the fight, and get a glimpse when above Lacus blocks Rugal's uppercut with her legs, and tries to slash in to him only for him to kick her away! As she looks at Rugal and sees he is just grinning calmly she says to herself,"

What, does he want with me? Even if he has more power hidden away he must realize that if he brings out the Blue Eyes White Dragon out of me, he would be finished! He, must know what he is doing though, or he would have not gone to such lengths to fight me. I, just have to finish this as quickly as possible without losing control! Radiant Storm!

" With that Lacus releases a dozen of her flower funnels and quickly surrounds Rugal with them before she unleashes a barrage of energy blasts on him from many directions! However Rugal sighs and then says,"

I thought you would realize you can't take me so lightly!"

With that a green energy barrier forms around him, and is strong enough to reflect all of Lacus's attacks! Lacus dodges her own blasts before Rugal then narrows his eyes and then says,

" Here is how you kill someone right! KASIER WAVE!"

With that Omega Rugal puts his hands together before unleashing a massive white energy blast that hits Lacus before she can even blink and a massive explosion comes out of it! Rugal instantly laughs as he then says,"

Oh yes, Wolfgang never could realize how to put enough force in to such a attack! Now, how are we doing princess?"

Everyone at once sees that Lacus has come out of the attack without too much damage as she glares at Rugal and then says,"

Knock it off, I am no princess.'

Rugal laughs and then says,"

Oh of course not Lacus. After all, after how low you have sunken much more, uncivil words come to mind, but even while I am a criminal, I still have my manners!

" Lacus then has her energy flare up as she then says

," Don't think, I need your pity or your mercy!"

With that she charges at Rugal and then he grins as he says,

"Trust me, there is no mercy for someone like you! So, want to resume this dance? Find by me!

"Lacus then has a energy ribbon form out of her hand as she then says," I had enough of dancing with you!"

With that she lashes out at Rugal, only for him to show off his strength and grab it before he then says,"

That's too bad child, you're the one who descended in to this stage! And once you set foot here, there is no exit!

" With that he pulls Lacus right in to his path and prepares to smash her hard! However Lacus is determined as she then says,

" If there is no exit, ill just make my own! "

With that she quickly grabs Rugal's fist, and swings around him to land behind him before she then says,

" I, won't let you tell me what I deserve Rugal! Illusion Senretsukyaku!

" With that Lacus quickly gives a high kick to Rugal 's gut before then unleashing a barrage of kicks that goes on till she gives a fierce roundhouse kick right at her foe's face, smashing him to the ground so hard the parts of the ring are blasted up! As Lacus lands Rugal is all ready back up, but he sees blood is coming from his check and wipes it off before he then says,"

It's clear the thorns on this wicked rose extend deep. Yes, you're a skilled and very powerful fighter Lacus Raystar. However, for all of that power, you're still powerless to escape your judgment! After all, sinners can only run away for so long!"

Lacus then gets tense as she then says,"

Your one to talk, since you are a crime lord who thought you could buy and bully everyone away to get what you wanted! I, don't plan on running. After all, that's impossible when my fear is inside me! All I ever wanted, was for the threats to end. "

Rugal snickers and then says," And you think one who has spilled so much blood will get such mercy? The road to hell is always paved with good intentions they say. It's too late, you must realize that no matter what you do, there is no good end for you!"

Lacus then gets annoyed as her power level surges enough to shock the ground and then says,"

No, it's not over for me, it's not! No matter what I have to do, I refuse, to roll over and die!

" Rugal then has energy form in his hands as lighting crackles around his body and he then says,"

Well, if you're going to be so stubborn, can you at least do it somewhere else!"

With that Rugal throws a powerful orb of dark energy right at Lacus, and she quickly flash steps out of its path, however in a instant Rugal is ready as he is right in her face in the blink of the eye by the top of her shirt and then says,

" Like get out of my way so I can bring that buffoon of a boyfriend of yours to his knees! Gigantic Pressure!"

With that Rugal blasts in to one of the ring's pillars and smashes Lacus in to it, before then charging right in to the next pillar, and then smashing Lacus in to that one, before he releases a energy blast right at her chest before it explodes and takes the shape of a purple skull! As pieces of the rubble fall Ben gets tense as he sees this and says,

" Lacus! Damn it, this Omega Rugal is stronger than I thought. And the worst part is, I don't know what is the worst way this can end."

Doug chuckles grimly as he then says,"

Got that right bro, it's going to be a pain to keep the Enji Budokai going smoothly if she goes postal just yet. "

Ben then gets determined as he then says,

" Hold on Doug, it's not like Lacus is going to go unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon just to win this match! Rugal is tough, but so is Lacus!"

Doug rolls his eyes and then says,"

Maybe, but she still is an idiot and her idiocy can still cause problems for us all. Hell, why are you even rooting for someone on Brad's team? "

Ben gets even more annoyed as he then says,"

Because, she, is my friend! Damn it Doug, I know you think far to lowly of Lacus lately , but if you forgot, Lacus does not need that beast to win! She is strong on her own! I, know she can win this."

Ezan sighs and then says," Let's, just hope your right about this Ben."

Aqua nods and says,"

Yes, when I faced off against Lacus, I could see the overwhelming despair in her eyes. I, just hope she can control that pain for now at least.

" Doug shrugs and then says," Well, no matter what, at least she will maybe learn the meaning of reaping what she sows. Kind of a just reward for pushing herself to this path."

Aqua raises a eyebrow and says," Doug, I really am worried about how much you enjoy seeing harm come to the oppoise sex sometimes."

Doug rolls his eyes and then says," Easy there Aqua, its not like I have it in for you females. Just that despite what some refuse to believe, Lacus brought this on her self, and now its time she faces up to her actions if you ask me! "

Ben just sighs and then says," Lets just hope it does not cost her, to much more. After all, she has gone through enough as it is. "

" With that Doug shakes his head and Ben is about to glare at him before everyone then sees Rugal jump back laughing madly as he then says,"

Well, at the very least this has been a good trail run on my new power! Huh?"

With that he is shocked to see Lacus slowly walk out of the ruble, and despite her having a torn shirt and several bruises on her arms and legs she still looks lifeless as she then says

," It's no use Rugal, no matter how hard you lash out, you're not going to have your way with me. Your pain, is not enough to make me bend over.

" Rugal looks annoyed as he then says,"

You truly are a stubborn child. But that's ok, I still have plenty of power to take you out! So, unless you want to have another disgrace to your list, hurry up and show me your true power before I beat it out of you!

"Lacus just looks annoyed and then says,"

What, you want to die Rugal?

" the crime lord laughs madly and says,"

Of course not, rather I want to show who's power is truly greater! Then, you will realize what a waste your petty insane defiance is!

"Lacus then says,"

I had enough of you blabbering on Rugal! You're just another deluded fool, who fails to realize how frail you really are! Guess I'll just have to teach you how easy it is for those powered by their ego's to shatter! Rising Crescent!"

With that she dashes at Rugal and tries to slice right at his head! However, Rugal warps away from the slash before he then says,

" You call ME deluded you warped witch? Your just consumed with your own denial! "

With that Rugal's energy explodes before he bursts at Lacus and grabs her by the neck before unleashing a powerful amount of voltage to shock her and he then says,"

Stop kidding yourself Lacus! You know your end will be miserable and painful, so why don't you just let me help you cut to the chase! Genocide Heaven's Destruction !

"With that Rugal barrages Lacus with a barrage of punches and kicks and Lacus does not say a word the whole time and as this is going on the Announcer leans closer as he then says,"

My everyone, looks like Omega Rugal is showing just how committed he is! And, it seems that Lacus is unable, or unwilling to even fight back! Is she realizing she can't win? Too lazy to try? Who knows, but it's clear if she does not do anything, then this match will be over soon!"

Brad hears this and spits on the ground before he sees Lacus and narrows his eyes as he says,"

What the hell girl? You trying to make a fool out of me! Stop feeling like being lazy, and show this has been that his time is through! Come on, show him what he wants, show him what your true power is Lacus! No one messes with me, or messes with anything related to me and gets away with it! So, I think it's about time you stop feeling sorry for yourself and waste that sucker girl!

"With that Brad clutches his fist as he sees Lacus still taking Rugal's beat down as we now go back to that, where we see that Lacus is not even taking Rugal 's hits seriously! In fact at the moment she is thinking to herself as she says,

" Why, why am I fighting, now, and in general? Brad, told me he plans to win no matter what. And, maybe Rugal is right. Maybe, not even Brad can save me from my fate. Maybe, I, was never meant to be anything but the host for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Maybe I, AHH!"

With that Rugal has realized that Lacus has not been reacting to his blows like how he wanted and gets angry as he then says,"

Oh, am I boring you Lacus? Then, ill just try HARDER!

" With that he unleashes a powerful Genocide Cutter attack that smashes Lacus hard in the chest, and causes her to scream out in pain before she is sent flying to the edge of the ring! Lacus just manages to grab the edge of the ring as she then says," No, I refuse, to roll over and die!

" Rugal then sees her get back up as she then slowly jumps back on the ring before Rugal rolls his eyes and then says,"

This is truly pathetic, are you merely fighting because Brad ordered you to win? You're all ready dead then, nothing but a lifeless puppet!

"Lacus gets furious as she then says,"

Why, does everyone keep saying that! No one, understands me! You all just, AHH!"

With that she then clutches her head in pain as she feels another severe headache that hurts her more then what Rugal just did before she then says,"

No, not again? Why, does it get even worse?

" Rugal just has his energy flare up and dashes right for her before he then says,"

You're nothing more than a pathetic wreck girl! You wonder why no one understands you? It's because you're a freak! So die like the witch you are!"

As he goes to smash Lacus then clutches her head as she then looks furious and says,

" NO!" With that she unleashes an explosion of energy that is strong enough to blast Rugal back! The announcer then says,

" My everyone, looks like Lacus is ready to fight back! Uh oh, hope, it's not too much back lash or Rugal won't be the only one who will have to worry!"

Lacus just says," So, you want to see what I beast I am? Since that's all I am to you, and everyone, then guess there is no point trying to be anything else! Better get ready for what you asked for Rugal!"

Lacus unleashes enough energy to cause a shockwave powerful enough to move Rugal back a few inches before he responds by chuckling and then says,

" Yes, so this is the so called Unstoppable Juggernaught 's trump card eh? That's right, confront your destiny, and show what you truly are! "

Lacus has her magical energy start to distort and bubble as she then says,

" I had enough, of that smug voice of yours! I did not want to be a monster! I had no choice, but this is the, huh?"

Before she goes on, she realizes that several Enji Knights are flying around the ring outside the energy barrier before she then says,"

What's going on? Are, they ready to attack me? They, just can't wait to kill me, I knew it! Wait!"

She then sees Rugal looking eared as she then says,"

Rugal, what, if he wants me to, get taken over again? Then, the Enji Knights, will stop me no matter what and, he will win! Maybe, I should just, end it all. But, then so many innocent people will get hurt. Besides, I don't, want to fit his and everyone's expectations! I, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is not who I am! I, won't let Rugal have his way with me, AHH!"

With that she then clutches her head again as she then hears a strong voice say kill again and again and as Master Myers and her father see her in pain Erich then says," Lacus, please, don't do this! I, don't want to lose you!"

Myers then says,

" Lacus, fight the will, I know your strong enough, that's why you were chosen in the first place! "

Everyone is cold in before she then says

," Stop it, enough! I, won't, let, anyone tell me what I am! I, want to be, who I want to be!"

With that Lacus 's energy explodes, before it stabilizes! Rugal raises a eyebrow as he then says,

" What, is this? "

He then sees that Lacus is standing up straight, and taking a deep breath before she then says,"

So sorry to disappoint you Rugal, but, I don't take orders from you! I am not going to play your game, so let's finish this!

" Rugal then gets annoyed and then says,"

You're still in denial? All that means is that it's going to get even worse for you!"

Lacus gets back in to a fighting stance as a slight grin forms and she then says,"

You won't get me to play along to your script Rugal. No matter what, I won't let the likes of you cause me to let that celestial beast overwhelm me! Because after all, I don't need to do that to win!"

Rugal then gets furious as he then says,"

What, you dare mock me! You will pay for that Lacus Raystar!

"With that he charges at her but Lacus also charges right back as she then says,"

No, you're going to pay for failing to take me seriously! Blossoming Gradation! "

With that Lacus unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword strikes that hit Rugal before he can react, and cuts him all over! As blood comes all out of him Rugal staggers back in pain as he then says,

" You wretched witch, you won't get away with this! You really think you are your precious boyfriend have what it takes to overthrow society and rule over all!"

Lacus looks down as she then says,"

I, don't really know how far Brad really plans to go, but, all I know is that in order to at least be at peace, I can't stop till the end! I have all ready dashed past the point of no return, so this is the only thing left I can do."

Rugal laughs madly as he then says,"

Oh, now this is a riot! You really are broken down so much you are going on hope alone you stupid tool! But, it will be my private to break you down all the way! "

With that he and Lacus go to strike each other and as they block each other's blows again and again, Lacus manages to duck Rugal's kick, before smashing her palm right in to his gut! As Rugal then unleashes a energy blast from his other hand, Lacus quickly kicks it back as Rugal grunts and then says,"

What is this? If you're not using the Blue Eyes White Dragon 's power, how can you be denying me?

" Lacus then responds with,"

Because, I am not just a vessel of the Celestial Beast, I can fight, and win with my own power!

"Rugal snickers and then says," Is that so? It's cute that you're in such a massive delusion but I have big fish to fry, so if you're not going to be fun, this place shawl be your grave! G-End!"

With that Omega Rugal has his power explode before he unleashes a lighting fast jab with his right hand right at Lacus's chest before it glows! Lacus barley grabs it in time to prevent it from penetrating to deep in to her, but she still feels immense pain as Rugal hoists her right in to the air, before a column of energy blasts out of him, and hits Lacus like a bolt of lightning! As Lacus struggles not to be overwhelmed by the painful energy Rugal is surging in to her he then says,"

You should not have been so stubborn trying to cling on to your delusions! You must realize that no matter how hard you try your destiny has been determined! You're the martyr type child, so be a good girl and expect the end!

" Lacus struggles not to let the pain, the various pains overcome her before she then says,"

Your wrong Rugal, the future is not set in stone! After everything I seen in this war, I realized destiny is what you make of it! I don't care, if society has rejected me and I have no place where I belong. I, won't let them, destroy me! I want to find my happiness, so no matter what I have to do, I'll keep going ! No matter what, I won't die by your hands Omega Rugal! So prepare! Burst Stream of Destruction! "

With that Rugal sees Lacus gathering energy as he widens his eyes and then says," No, you can't attack me, as I am doing this! It's impossible!"

Lacus just narrows her eyes and says,"

Then, ill just make it possible!"

With that Lacus mortifies Rugal by unleashing her preferred energy blast right at Rugal's face, and blows a good chunk of the ring up in an explosion! As Lacus lands back on her feet the announcer whistles and then says,"

Unreal, Lacus 's will power was enough to turn to what seemed like Rugal's winning blow to Lacus 's fierce counter attack! But, in a match as intense its anyone 's guess to see if that was the decisive blow! Huh?"

As Lacus lands on the ground she feels the whole ring shake before a explosion of power blasts the smoke away and a furious Rugal emerges! He then has his muscles bulging and his eyes glowing even redder before he then says,

" When will you understand? I WON"T LOSE! I am Rugal Bernstine, one of the most powerful men in the entire universe! I won't be stopped by a bunch of idiots who think they can just take what they don't deserve! Now, time I show you how hard I crush those who stand in my way! KASIER Phoenix!"

With this Rugal has his energy explode before he then unleashes a massive energy orb, and then releases another one, and another energy wave right after that! Lacus quickly casts one of her barriers to protect herself, but instantly feels so much pressure from Rugal 's onslaught that she falls to her knees and then says,"

This is not good, I used to much energy all ready. I, am not sure if, oh no!"

She then gets stressed as she sees her barrier start to crack before Rugal laughs madly and unleashes more energy attacks as he then says,

" It's useless, this is the end of the line for you! I would turn you in to a statue my dear, but, your production cost is just a little too high! So, now in the end, realize all too late how hopeless you truly are!"

With that Lacus takes a deep breath as she then says,"

Even if I am hopeless, I, won't, give up! I refuse, to make everything that has happened, meaningless! Looks like I am running out of options, so I will have to just give this a shot!"

With this Lacus dashes forward at Rugal as she continues to block his blasts! A shocked Rugal raises a eyebrow as he then unleashes more attacks in a even more relentless manner as he then says,

" Just what are you trying to pull now!"

Lacus just keeps going forward as she then says,"

Right, like I'll tell you!"

Rugal has reached his limit of irritation before he then says,

" In that case, just be blown away all ready!"

With that Rugal puts his hands together and fires his largest energy wave yet, and just as Lacus is within a few feet of Rugal his last blast prices through her barrier and hits her dead on, causing yet another big explosion! As the ground shakes and fires are raging all over the arena Rugal laughs and then says,

" Yes, this is more like it! As formable as you are Lacus, you could never stop me! With the enhancements I did to my body, I never tire, nor do I run out of energy to use! And that means a frail girl like you has NO chance of victory! So Lacus, if you're not dead yet, just give up! Huh, is she dead? Oh beans, this is going to make things a bit more complex. Whatever, not like anyone mines a mutant problem being, huh? "

To Rugal's shock he then sees a beam of light coming right at him and he quickly blocks it before he then says,"

What, she STILL is, GUH!"

All of a sudden he feels something, before he sees a pink energy ribbon slash right in to his hand, and instantly has thorns form around it to inflect some pain as he hears Lacus say,"

Yes Rugal, you STILL have not convinced me that its over!"

With that Lacus emerges from the smoke, with most of her pants burnt and her shirt mostly destroyed as she holds Rugal tight with her ribbon before she then says,"

And that's because it will take a lot more then pain to make me give up! Now, let's see if you truly can handle the same level of pain I can! Godly Sixty Four Strike Divination!"

With that Lacus instantly dashes at Rugal and unleashes her powerful many hit holy infused combo and barrages Rugal before he can counter attack! As Lacus ends the combo to hit Rugal hard in the head and sends him straight to the ground Rugal slowly gets up and then cracks his jaw before he then says,"

That's it? That's your best shot? Pointless, how disgustingly worthless! You think your cute little tricks and make things better for you? I had enough! This move, will rip you out of your denial no matter how hard your rooted in it! Now, face the wrath of the, GUH!" Rugal is about to power up, when all of a sudden his magical energy gets twisted and his arms crack! He then says,

" What, is the meaning of this!" Lacus then points her sword at Rugal and then says,"

It seems you are not as savvy on fighting moves as you boast Rugal. Because if you did, you would know quite well that the attacks from the gentle fist style revolve around sealing a opponents magical energy. Did you think with your power you would be immune to it Rugal? Even after becoming this Omega Rugal that you're so proud you're still not invincible. And, now, even if you truly have unlimited energy at your command, that will just be your downfall.

"Rugal then snarls with rage as he struggles to get up and he then says,

" What, you think you can make a fool out of me! Huh?" He then sees a pair of throne like shackles appear out of his wrists that are the same color as Lacus's energy ribbon before she sighs and then says,"

I all ready have Rugal. You were so insistent on regaining your pride, that you lost sight of everything. That's what happens when a man , or anyone lets their pride take priority over there life. Now, if you want to keep your life Rugal, give up this silly quest of yours. It does not matter how hard you struggle for with your energy sealed all it will do is harm your body. Normally, someone would just run out of energy and faint but I don't know what will happen to someone with such a customized body, but it can't be good."

Rugal just laughs madly as he then says,"

You think, I am afraid of you girl! Mere stunts like this are nothing to me! No matter what, I always crush everything that is, AHH!"

With that Rugal's body spasms before he falls on his face and Lacus shrugs before she then says,

" Well, there is no way I will allow you to crush me Rugal."

With that the audience sees Rugal is struggling to move but can't seem to even rise to his feet before Koto laughs and then says,"

Wow, talk about sticking to one's guns! Lacus has endured the brutal attacks of Omega Rugal again and again only to seem to have turned that passion against him because now he is done! Time to start the count! One!"

As the fox tailed announcer does the counting Lacus just wipes some sweat off her face and puts the Oath Keeper away before she walks away from Rugal and then says,"

Whew, what a mess. To think, he would have survived. What, is going to happen now?

"She then hears a mad laughter before she then hears Rugal say,"

What's going to happen? Your finished, and going to go to hell that's what's going to happen you demented witch!"

With that Lacus turns around, and is shocked to see Rugal is getting on his feet, just as the count was going to go to ten! He laughs madly as he looks delirious and says,

" I told you, you can't keep me down with such cheap tricks! And that's because I am Omega Rugal, someone who has evolved to a new generation, a superior form of life!

Evolution, is something to be honored! However, only the chosen the few are allowed the privilege to experience it! I, someone who is superior to the common trash, and has made it my life's work to be on top of the idiots that I am surrounded by, will not be denied my rightful place at the top from anyone, especially a bunch of stupid brats! So, DIE!"

With that Lacus sees Rugal start to from energy in his hands, and as sparks of energy from all over his body Lacus then says,

" Stop it! I told you your energy is sealed! All your going to do is harm yourself!"

Rugal then gives a deranged look as he then says," Enough! You won't scare me with your delusions and your bluffs! This is the end Lacus Raystar!

GENOCIDE, GUAHHH!"

With that Rugal suddenly as energy blast out of his arms and legs before he then says,"

No! What's happening? Can't, control it! No, I, am not strong enough! RAHHH!"

With that an explosion of darkness blasts out of Rugal and Lacus has to jump away not to be consumed by the explosion! As she lands she again she moans and then says,"

This, is what I was trying to say would happen! Sigh, no one ever takes facts seriously anymore. Oh?"

She sees the smoke clear, and sees that Rugal is still on his feet, but is bloody all over and his nearly completely burnt! , not to mention his arms are shattered! His eyes just twitch as he says,"

What a poor show. You, call that a trick? Ugh. "

With that Rugal takes a step forward, and instantly falls flat on his face! "

With that Koto takes a hover platform to hover over Rugal, and pokes him in the face with a stick only to see him not even flinch before she then says,

" Well, I think this time he is not getting up. And, since he blew up his arms, and his legs are kind of twisty in the wrong way I don't think he could fight anyway! Well, that means that the winner of this match is Lacus Raystar!

" Lacus just closes her eyes and then says,

" Well, that was messier then it was going to be. I only wonder if I, huh?

" Lacus is shocked as she hears countless people cheering out in excitement before she then says,"

They, are cheering for me?"

Koto walks over and then giggles as she then says,"

Of course Miss Lacus! After all, you beat down that creep even after he unleashed an armies worth of attacks for you! Plus, you're much more preferred then a criminal psycho so, go girl power! As Lacus realizes that people are indeed cheering for her for the first time in a while she smiles and then says,"

I, guess, I was able to prove myself after all. I, managed to beat Rugal, all the while fighting back the dragon's will. I knew, that it was not just a false hope that, my existence was real. Just, maybe there is hope left. Huh?"

Lacus sees her shirt fall to pieces an

realizes men are all ready whistling as they see the bra underneath it before she blushes and then says,"

Urg, why does every battle I fight in lately end in this? I, really should get some better cloths if I want to bother to wear anything. Oh well."

With that Lacus just walks to the platform to be picked up before the announcer with the eye patch grins and then says,"

Well folks, if you think the Enji Budokai is anything less then amazing, then your standers are WAY to high! Yes, both of theses quarter final matches have been ones that won't be stopped talking about for days! And, we still have way more to go everyone! However, I think it's safe to say both the ring and everyone else could use a brief cold down period. So, the next part of the Quarter Finals, Zero Vs Ezan Zeon will commence in half an hour! See you there!"

With that there is more cheering, but for now we turn to Ben to see him looking relived!

* * *

At the moment Ben sits down on his seat and then says,"

Well, it's safe to say that it's been a period of ups and downs.

"James chuckles and says,

" That's, once more putting it lightly Ben. I must say I did not expect Rugal of all people to be that masked fighter, and attack Lacus with more power than ever.

"Hiryuumon then says," He may have been big and bad, but Lacus still kicked his but hard!

"Ezan nods and says," And thankfully she managed to do it while keeping control, or things could have gotten a lot uglier. "

Ben shrugs and then says,"

That's for sure, but she did keep control. Despite the obvious pain she was feeling, on many fronts, Lacus kept it together. I knew she could, because she is strong. And, even amidst all the overwhelming pain she is in, she still, is not just going to give up! And it's because I know Lacus is a fighter, that won't give up so easley! "

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Oh yah Ben, looking like your dead most of the time is the real sigh of someone who has not given up!"

Ben notices Doug's sarcastic tone as he narrows his eyes and then says,"

Enough with bashing Lacus all ready! I know you wish she would just snap out of how she is acting, but you think I don't! However, I, understand partly why she is become like this, and instead of blaming her, am trying to figure out how to help her! Lacus, she seemed, well, she has been without a doubt been so depressed ever since the dragon went out of control. Sometimes, I just think she needs a hug or something."

Doug laughs and then says,"

And, you would just love to do the hugging eh bro? I think Brad has given her plenty of hugs and likely more since she has had her little mood shift so I don't think that's going to be enough. Still, no point beating a dead horse. I know nothing is going to change you, but I'll just remind you about this Ben. Sometimes despite how strongly we believe in something, it still can be dead wrong. That goes double for people.

"Ben then narrows his eyes and then says,"

I know that Doug. But, I told you, I know Lacus far more then you do, and I know she still can come back to who she use to be, as long as I can find a way to show her that she can have a future that does not involve Brad! "

Aeris hears this and smiles as she then says,

" Ben, I always admired your desire to find the best in most people, and your devotion to your friends. I know what you're feeling, and I know you can do it!"

Mario nods and then says,

" She is right Ben! Lacus may be going through a hard a time, but stick with it and you will be an able to reach her one day, I am sure of it!"

Doug rolls his eyes and then says," All right, keep thinking you know things that you don't, just don't come back to me when I am proved right! Whatever, I think I have a few things I need to wrap up before the next match, so I'll see you guys later.

"Aqua raises an eyebrow and then says," Oh come now Doug, does seeing devotion to one's friends really off set you that much?"

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Funny, it's always devotion to ones that are not man enough to tell the pal that his ideals are a little shallow. But, seriously I have things to take care of like hitting the john, eating up before my match and the like. Well, later guys."

With that Doug instantly runs off and Hiryuumon wags his tail as he then says,"

Man, I know Doug is angry at Lacus for going back to Brad and I can understand some of what he says. But, why does he always have to give the boss a hard time for not wanting Lacus to give up on her?"

James looks at the area and then says,'

Ezan sighs as he crosses his arms and says

," I must admit even I am forced to expect Ben has a strong talent for being persistent in not only seeing the good in people, but being stubborn in reminding people about it. After all, it, might have made a tad of a difference in deciding how I came to walk the path I am on."

James then says," Doug keeps saying he just thinks Ben would face less pain if he stopped putting so much effort out for Lacus. Still, I do admit at times he almost seems to think she deserves all the suffering she gets handed to her.

" Aqua sighs and then says,"

I guess, Doug's faith in people is quite low. Its, so sad that he does not have faith that people can turn around.

"Ben nods and then says,"

That's for sure, but even so despite what has happened I still have faith! I seen many times, that the Lacus that was one of my dearest friend is still inside that shell of pain she has created! Ill prove Doug wrong, and ill prove Brad is dead wrong about everything he thinks he knows!

"With that Cloud chuckles and then says,"

Just remember to focus on what's ahead of you Ben. After all, I have a feeling that Doug won't show any mercy in your upcoming match.

" Ezan then chuckles and then says," That's right, and you better not do something as disgraceful as let the likes of Fitter somehow knock you out of the ring. If you let Doug beat you Ben Auro, I swear I will kill you." Ben raises an eyebrow and then says

," But, how will you have the chance to have are ultimate showdown if you kill me first Ezan?"

Ezan rolls his eyes and then says," Oh be quiet. Now, I am going to see if they found anything on those monsters and get ready for the next battle."

With that Ben grins and says," Sounds good to me."

With that the hero's disperse, but as they do we now change are view to another group of people that were happy about the results of the match, Master Myers and Erich Raystar!

* * *

After seeing Lacus walking off Master Myers just grins and says,"

Lacus, I am proud of you. You showed that your resolve is strong even now, strong enough to fight against the White Dragon's control and prove that it's not your fate to be consumed by it."

Erich nods and says," I admit, there was a few moments when I was worried, but, you showed me there is still time for hope. Master Myers, it seems though that without a doubt the info is correct and Brad truly killed most of the crime lords on Venom on his mad quest for total power."

Myers chuckles and then says," To be honest Erich we were pretty sure that was the case since Ben and James reported to us. But, still now we can be sure without a doubt. And, quite soon we are going to come down hard on just what he has done and what he thinks he is trying to get away with. However, not just yet. It may seem trivial, but, we should see if he tries to bring out his true ambitions before we close in. Rest assured, he won't get away with all that he has done."

Erich nods and then says,"

Like I said many times by now, I just hope that does not mean he takes my daughter down with him. Today Lacus proved she is not a lost cause, but it's still such a delicate balance are hope is hanging over. If she would only trust me, trust us.

" Myers sighs and then says,"

Sadly she still seems absolute in her belief that only Brad can help her. I guess, for now we will have to wait and see just how strong a grip Brad has on her. But, the time is soon coming when everyone will have to decide where they truly stand. All right, time to check the security report.

"With that Myers goes off along with Erich, but for now we change the scene to see just who is truly right about Lacus!

* * *

And for that we turn the scene back to her once more! Lacus has just stepped off the hover platform when she sees a girl going up to her and saying,"

Um, miss Lacus? Can, I have your autograph?"

Lacus is shocked as she then says," Um, are you sure?"

An older girl next to the girl besides her then looks at the girl and says," Yah, are you sure Betty? She, is a monster! Didn't you see the warning report?"

As Lacus looks on the ground the younger girl then says," Oh, there is no way Miss Lacus is the same as those monsters! She was way to graceful and cool to be like those freaky monsters! They must have stole her face because they were jealous! I don't care what they say Miss Lacus, I think that you were great! So, would it be ok if I have your autograph?"

Lacus is shocked as she then says," Um, sure that would be no problem."

With that she quickly sighs the girl's paper before the girl giggles and then says," Wow that's great! I hope you win Miss Lacus!

"With that the other girl drags the girl away and Lacus is about to say something before she hears a familiar chuckle before she hears Brad say,

" Aw, isn't that that sweet! A little girl thinks you're a super star eh baby?" Lacus turns around to see Brad grinning at her before she quickly nods and then says,"

Yes, it, was nice to see that, some people are still willing to expect me. It, almost makes me hopeful for a bright future yet."

Brad just chuckles and then says," Man, that battle really did make you light headed eh Lacus? I am glad you cleaned house, but don't forget where things stand babe. After all, kids are easy to win over but adults are the ones with their minds set in stone, and the ones that never forget the past. "Lacus then gets depressed and then says,

" Still, I, was able to hold back the will of the Blue Eyes White Dragon during the match Brad. Your, help really is working!

"Brad raises an eyebrow and pats Lacus on the back as he then says,

" Hell yah, you are full of surprises Lacus. But, goes to show the Unstoppable Juggernaught can only have a partner worthy of standing in his spotlight! Even so, you have to remember that it does not matter what you do now. After everything we done, we are all ready freaks, and will always be feared for are power! I thought you knew that the deal was that you and me were going to face existence and all of their hate!"

Lacus sighs and gets depressed again as she then says,"

I, guess you're right. Thanks, to Rugal's revelation everyone knows the truth of what, you did. I bet the Masters are all ready preparing to finish us."

Brad laughs madly and says," Oh hell Lacus, it's like you want to be caught! Take it easy, it was a shock that the idiot survived, but it's no big deal. After all, who is going to trust the words of some crazy dude who hid in another man's body, am I right! "

Lacus then smiles again as she then says," Well, I doubt it's that simple. But, your right, maybe there is a, huh?"

With that Brad suddenly grabs her by the arm tightly as he then looks right at her eyes and then says,"

Still, you're missing the big picture Lacus. There is no point trying to win over theses hopeless chumps, after all, they are always going to fear those who can put them in line! And, the Enji Knights are in are way for getting what we want, and it's going to always be that way till one side folds forever! I thought you realized by now girl, it's all or nothing, and you're on my side! What, you're not going to even THINK about battling on your main man after everything I done for you eh?"

Lacus then responds with,

" No, of course not. I know, we passed the point of no return. But, please, not so hard Brad your hurting me!

"Brad just forms a wild grin in his mouth as his eyes look crazed and he then says,"

I just need to be real sure you remember, that it's you and me, against everyone to insure no one ever denies us what we want again? We don't need anyone, because are love is worth more than every god damn sucker in the cosmos! After all, monsters stick out for each other, and the only place a monster belongs is with its own kind!"

Lacus nods and then says," I, understand Brad! Believe me, by now, I know what the reality is.

"Brad then lets her go before he then kisses her and then says,"

Good. Sometimes a man just likes to hear his girl has his back! Now, you look like a hobo so why don't you do something about your face eh doll?

"Lacus sees her bruised arm and then says,"

Oh, of course. It's just,

" Brad moans and then says,"

Tell me later! Just remember that I am doing the thinking for the both of us, remember?"

Lacus hesitates, and sees Brad narrow her eyes before she then says,"

Of course Brad. Ill, go clean up now."

With that Lacus runs off and after she is out of his sight Brad smashes the nearby garbage can so hard it shatters on impact and as the people around him turn to him he just glares at them and they run away before he then says,

" God damn, she is more stubborn then I thought! And here I thought she was going to make a scene and I would get to give everyone a reminder who's the boss. But, guess the girl still has more fight in her then I thought she had left. Piff, she always has had to be kept in line since the start.

And, how the hell can she still be caring about what theses losers think about her! The only one she should care about is ME! I thought I made it clear, to forget about what anyone, her friends, her family, ANYONE in the god damn universe thinks of her but me! I thought I made it clear to her that she is MY girl and no one else's but I guess I still have to make it clear to EVERYONE! Whatever, soon it's going to be so clear on how things are going down that a god damn blind mute can get the picture!

All that reminds, is taking Ben down for the count. Hehe, that's going to be one fun time all right. Ben, you think you're going to stop me because you're the hero? Heh, you still don't know a damn thing Star loser, even the people you trust the most are going to let you down in the end! Hell, if I get lucky I might be able to have his so called pal Doug rub it in on how things really work! At least that guy sees how things really go down. Hahah, because in the end, the only idea worth a damn is power! And soon, everyone will see that no one has more power, or ever will have more power then Brad Fowltror! ZHAHAHAAHA! Now, let's see who has the best booze around here!"

With that Brad goes, somewhere. But for now that's not important, because speaking of Doug we now move the scène to Ben's pal.

* * *

And as we shift the view to the blond martial artist we now see that Doug had more things to take care of then he let on to Ben and co, because at the moment Doug has been moving so fast that he has just entered a spaceship! As Doug enters he then says,"

Yo, you got my call man?

" With that Doug gets a responds by the one he is talking to entering out of the other side of the room, and it being none other than T4-X5! And Max's droid instantly replies with,"

Yes, I got your message Doug Fitter, though I don't prefer to be addressed to be referred by " Yo".

" Doug rolls his eyes and then says," Now is not time for the small stuff man. I need to know if you got the data I sent."

The caretaker droid of the Tri-Edge ship has its eyes glow as it says," Of course I did. I don't see why you had to come here in person just to conform something like that Mister Fitter.

" Doug sighs and then says," Because I don't trust who is listing in and need some privacy ok? What I really need to know though, is if you have what I need to make my idea work so can you or not?"

T4-X5 nods and then says," It is possible, I still need to finish such preparations though."

Doug just clutches his fist and then says,"

Well, just do it pronto ok? I think the moment of truth on well, everything is inching up faster than we expected. "

His responds from the droid is,"

Oh, make no mistake, I will make sure everything is ready. After what you shown me, I will do whatever it takes to insure that this matter is fully uncovered.

"Doug then cracks his neck and then says," I figured you say as much. Man, this is going to get ugly. But, like I keep telling everyone, I am sick of this drama, so one way or another it's time to end it once and for all! There is only going to be one shot to make this work right, so I got to do what ever it takes to make it go that way! To much is on the line other wise. All right, see yah. "

With this statement, Doug leaves the Tri-Edge, and as the door behind him closes, so does this chapter! Well, it's clear that the Enji Budokai quarterfinals have been one intense ride, and it's not over yet! Just how will the rest of the Enji Budokai unfold? Find out next time, in the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and Doug are both in a shock, when Doug runs in to his former Girlfriend Maria in the Enji Budokai Stadium, and Ben finds out the truth about what happened between them! This bitter revelation sets the stage for their showdown, and after a intense match between Zero and Ezan, which involves both of the elite warriors using the full extent of their power and skill, the time has come for friends to become enemies! After the whirlwind of tension that has been building up between Ben and Doug ever since their arguments on Venom, it all explodes when they square off in the last match of the quarter finals! Despite the large gap in power that still exists between Ben and Doug, Doug shows he is not just going to roll over for Ben when he unleashes such speed that he seems to be too fast for Ben to react!

Doug's frustrations over everything boil over as he uses the knowledge of his friends personality and fighting style to exploit it fully, and give Ben more than he bargained for! However, even while Doug has proved his worth and skill by defeating Akuma, when push comes to shove Ben is not about to let Doug be the one who denies him his dreams! And so, to see how this tense showdown between best friends turns out, and the developments that break out of it, you don't dare want to miss

_**Chapter 166: Close Friends, Closer Opponents! Ben VS Doug, the Burning Brawl!**_ Ah, and before we leave today, of course it's some authors notes. Now, to explain a few things, Super Serious Mister Karate came from the Art of Fighting games. To be precise in the first game Takuma, the father of Ryo the main character, was forced to fight him by the orders Mr Big and was the first game's final boss. To hide his appearance from his son he wore a Tengu mask and called himself Mister Karate.

Also, just in case you're not aware, the only thing Rugal is more famous for then for blowing himself up is for coming back from the dead with even more power. Well, even though he only officially came back from the dead to be Omega Rugal in King of fighters 95 he was so loved, and feared that he came back in KOF 98, and 2002 additions along with being in the Capcon VS SNK games.

And, just to be clear, if your still confused about the monsters with Lacus 's faces like I said it's like the monsters with Angeal 's face's in Crises Core, they are monsters, or more like Nobody monsters infused with Lacus 's DNA. The details will be revealed later though hahaah. Ah, now with that, I think that covers everything that needs to be said for now. Thanks for the reviews, I think I can feel confident enough to let the Royal Knights have the day off. Still, hope to see more like always, and till next time that's all folks!


	57. C 166: Ben and Doug's Firey Showdown!

_**Chapter 166: Close Friends, Closer Opponents! Ben VS Doug, the Passionately Burning Brawl! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars with Akuma 's sudden arrival met with a even quicker exit the battle royals primaries were over, and with it the Enji Budokai entered its quarter final stage! And the first group of the eight finalist to enter the ring where none other than Brad Fowltror, and Ben's friend Kyle Dunamis! Kyle was a proven Enji Knight and a powerful warrior in his own right, but sadly despite his best efforts he managed to score a few hits against Brad, and then get a savage beat down that nearly killed him in return before Brad won!

With Brad's full brutal behavior on banality display to the universe it made things even more difficult for Lacus to step in the ring! But, that difficulty only multiplied when her opponent Super Serious Mister Karate revealed his true identity, and shocked everyone when it turned out to be the supposed dead crime lord Rugal! It seemed Rugal was even more devious than anyone expected as he not only survived his own self destruct bomb back on Venom, but had become a even more powerful foe in the form of Omega Rugal!

As Rugal revealed to everyone Brad's true ambitions, he then unleashed is wrath on his troubled girlfriend! However, despite everything, including a recent attack by random thugs who were calming to be loyal to Killer Ace and had Nobody monsters with Lacus 's face on them, she refused to let anyone decide her future but herself! And, despite all the kinds of pain she was feeling, she proved she still had strength of her own, and managed to defeat Omega Rugal without letting the Blue Eyes White Dragon take control of her! With two Quarter final matches down, things are getting more intense by the minute to say the least!

With Akuma and Rugal both crashing the tournament for their own agenda's, Axel and Larxene hovering in the shadows, and Brad's own true ambitions just ready to burst in to the surface it would seem that Ben has many troubles on his plate at once, with his upcoming battle between his friend Doug being the most pressing matter! Can Ben overcome all of his obstacles to end the day in one piece?

Only one way we are going to find out, so with that, the gong for today's episode has just been smashed, so let's get going !

* * *

Today's, episode begins, with everyone still getting over the excitement from the last chapter! And the one that is calming everyone down is a announcer from one of the many Neo Arcadian news channels , Dent Rickmen just preparing to talk after the half time debate between many commentaries has ended and as the cameras have turned to him the anchorman slicks his gelled hair back and says,' Well ladies and gentlemen, that was a rather fine interview was it not?

Between the lecture the marital artist Splinter made on how the manners of fighters have decayed over the years, and former couch John DiMaggio's reactions to the conclusions of the last two quarter finales it would seem WOLF network just got a new reality show ready for the next session! And if nothing else it's clear that the Enji Budokai is living up to its reputation as being the most intense tournament in the history of the Lylat Kingdom! And now that everything is ready, we can resume witnessing history in motion!

Ally, your right at the battle ring so how are things going?"

The hologram of a large black man in a suit then appears a she then says,

" Its pain time!

" Dent chuckles and says,"

Right to the point as always Ally! Thanks for the good work! That's right, it looks like it's time to see if the next patch of Quarter Finals live up to the expectations left by there predecessors! However, with the fighters that are lined up, I something is giving this Emmy winning reporter a hunch that it will do all that and more! All right, hope you're at your seats and have a good snack everyone because I would not recommend getting up for a while! Ally, you have a snack?

"Ally responds with,"

Not since you rushed me to get here so fast! Could really use some soup!"

Dent laughs and says," Sorry about that Ally, but the early bird gets the worm. Tell you what, what kind of soup you in for?"

His instant responds is," Chunky!

" Dent nods and then says," I'll have it E mailed to you Ally. All right, its time, so let's get on with the show!"

With that the man sits down, just as the official announcer has his hover platform float around in the center of the ring before a bell rings and the man adjusts his sunglasses before he then says,"

Welcome back everyone! Hope you're ready, because we are not stopping the show till the four semifinalist are decided! And so, I think this event has been as anticipated as it can get, so it's time to continue! And so would the next two warriors enter the ring please? "With that everyone looks at the ring, and then sees Ezan and Zero enter on opposite ends!

As the outcry of cheers reaches even greater heights when the noise dies down the announcer chuckles and then says,"

I don't have any doubt why you're all excited, we are in for a real treat fans! After all we have two supreme fighters ready to fight till only one is standing!

"With that the a spot light shines down on Zero, who has his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and a hint of annoyance on his face before the announcer then says,"

On this corner, we have the legendary Maverick Hunter of SA rank, Zero! His power and skills have kept wild robots and other maverick terrorist from having their way with innocent lives for over a hundred years! And by making it this far Zero has more than proved his skills are not at all rusty from the erosion of time! Rumors are he was in face made by the insane Doctor Wily but even so there is no doubt that his is one of this planet's greatest hero's! He is one of the ones favorite to win the title, " With hearing this Zero sighs and then says,

" Man, if this guy keeps making me look like a idiot I just might, sigh, guess it's too late since the damage is all ready done. Whatever."

With that the announcer then hovers over to Ezan, who also looks bored as the spot light shines on him before the Announcer then says,"

And on this end we have another elite warrior, the super elite Enji Knight Ezan Zeon! This man may not have as long as a carrier as Zero, but he still has proved to have earned his title well with a legacy of nearly flawlessly completing countless extreme missions! Raised under Garma Kaiba, and only recently revealed to truly be the son of Ansem Zeon himself, he has a long history behind him. However, despite the twists in his lineage its clear fighting is in his blood as with those special Sharingan eyes of his, and many of his other extremely lethal skills he is not one to be taken lightly! Now, both of these fighters have proved there worth, but now it's time to see who is truly the superior warrior!

" Zero looks at Ezan and chuckles before he then says,

I figured I would fight you Ben or one of you guys if I made it this far. Looks like, it's going to be one tough mission.

" Ezan nods as he then says,"

Zero, I seen your skills on the battle field in person many times by now. They are indeed worthy of making you a formidable opponent for me, one that just might test me to use the full extent of my power. But rest assured, there is no way I will be defeated by you!"

Zero chuckles again as he then takes out his Z Saber and has it activate before he then says

," That's funny, because I was about to tell you the same thing! Ezan Zeon, you're pretty good, pretty damn good to be honest. But, even so, time to see, just what the extent of your skills is because I don't plan on loosing! After all, I have a reputation as a SA class hunter to keep up, and a desire to win to keep up!"

Ezan then takes out the Nu Epyon and has it glow before he then says,

" Guess both of us have are honor to defend, and have a reputation of being the best to live up to. However, there can only be one Zero, so its time I show you that I will be the one who has the right to be called the ultimate warrior!

"With that everyone gets in to a uproar as the announcer then has his machine land down near the other judges before he then says,"

Well, it's clear both warriors are more than ready so what are we waiting for! Time to see who is the most elite of them all! "

With this the Judge Droid appears out of the middle of the ring and serves his head around before he then says,"

All systems and procedures met! Round three of the Enji Budokai Quarterfinals, Ezan Zeon VS Zero! Ready, go for broke, and begin!"

With that a gong rings, and at once Ezan has his magical energy flare up with enough force to cause a cloud of dust to swirl around him before he narrows his eyes and then says,

" Its time, prepare yourself!"

With that Zero grins as he then says,"

Stop stealing my lines Ezan, and get ready for this! Rakuhoua!

"With this Zero shows he is serious from the start and punches the ground before a explosive sphere of blue energy blasts out of the ground and instantly collides to where Ezan is, before it cause a explosion! However Zero just clutches his fists as he then says,"

Come on, think I'll let a armature tactic fly? Think again, Rakiousen! "

With that Zero instantly turns around and performs a flaming lighting enhanced slash with his Z Saber, just as Ezan appears! The sliver haired Enji blocks with his own electrically charged blade and looks at Zero's face before saying,"

I can see this will not be easy, but I am just getting started!"

Zero responds with," I would hope so Ezan or this was going to be a real let down!

I've already fully analyzed your style with that blade. Your chance of ever defeating me is now zero percent since I went over all of your combat procedures Ezan Zeon!

Ezan just responds with," Well, then ill just have to invent a operation to defeat you on the spot!

"

With that the two unleash a barrage of sword strikes at such speed that they are just about invisible to most of the spectators! However, to Ben Doug, James, Cloud, X , Axl and all of his other friends that has gathered back to watch the match, those that can keep up with the fighters movements are impressed at the supreme display of skill the two are showing!

* * *

And as Ben sees Ezan dodge Zero's sideways slash, and counter by punching Zero in the face only to be blasted back by a Z buster shot that Zero unleashed right as he was punched Ben chuckles and then says,

" I think even Ezan is not going to walk out of this without ."

X nods and says," If he can come out of it at all. Zero is putting everything he has in to winning this. Then again, I did to, and even with fighting with others it did not exactly go as planned. "

Axl chuckles and then says,

" Not to mention Ezan is one hell of a fighter to. But, even so I know this is going to be one explosive match."

Doug chuckles as he then says," If you think this is something guys, wait till me and Ben go at it and you're going to see what a real hardcore match is!"

Ben nods and says,"

Got that right Doug. Still, one thing at a time, and now Ezan and Zero seems to be the current issue.

" Seeing Ben totally calm irks Doug before he then says,"

What's the matter bro, you not revved up for are match?"

Ben smiles and then says,"

Oh I have prepared myself for it, just like I prepared myself for everything that might happen today.

" Doug cracks his neck as he then says

," That's always a good plan my man, but if you're not ready for the moment of truth, it's not going to do yourself any good! I keep telling you man, you keep being so fixated on Lacus, Ezan and Brad then you're going to be knocked out before you know what hit yah!"

Ben chuckles as he crosses his arms and then says,

" Don't worry, like I said, I think I am ready for you Doug."

Doug raises a eyebrow as he then says,'

What, you saying you think you can brush me aside like some rag doll no problem, even after taking down Akuma?"

Ben sighs and then says,

" Come on Doug, don't blow things out of proportion here. I am not saying your weak, and I know are match is going to be a good one. Even so, I am the chosen one and for the sake of everything, I can't afford to lose, I won't lose to anyone or everything I worked so hard for will mean nothing! So, don't take it personal when I show you just how wide the difference is in are power Doug."

Doug gets annoyed as he then says,

"Whether or not I win, I'll make you eat those words…mister hero."

Ben face palms and then says,

I know that Doug, but I don't plan to either! And nothing personal but I think the fact is that I am stronger then you. And since I think it's safe to say are skill level is at the very least I think that speaks for itself. Look, not trying to sound condescending Doug but just don't want you to get your hopes set to high. Huh?"

He then sees Doug crush his soda can as he then says, "

Guess what, you are being condescending bro! You're not as smart as you may think, because it isn't always the strongest person who wins a fight. Take that into consideration, or else that naïve mindset of yours will come back to bite you in the ass someday

." Ben sighs and then says

," All right all right, I will Doug! Now let's just calm down and watch the fight going on now ok?

" Doug just clutches his fist and then says to himself,"

Nah, you don't get it really yet Ben, but soon you're going to get just what I am saying, one way or the other! "

With that everyone feels a tremor before they realize the battle between Zero and Ezan is getting even fiercer and snap their attention back to it! And as we do so do we, and good thing to because as we do it seems Zero and Ezan are ready to stop testing each other around and go for the kill as at the moment Zero as just kicked Ezan away before having his free hand form in to his Z-Buster before instantly charging it up and saying,"

All right, time to pin you down! Soul Body!"

With that Zero then starts to glow with energy, before red images of him swirl around Zero, and all start attacking Ezan at once! As Ezan sees one of the images blades slash him across the face and cause a burning wound to form instantly he then says," More than just projections intended to confuse me I see. Not bad, but that' won't be anywhere near enough! Chidori Stream! "

With that Ezan instantly has a field of lighting blast out of him to hit everything around him! But as Zero gets hit from the attack he just winces as he then says,

" You think a little lighting is going to slow me down? I don't think so, Juuhazan!"

With that Zero dashes forward and performs an overhead smash with his saber, that has enough force that even though Ezan blocks the blow it still sends him flying back! At once Zero then has his other hand turn in to his Z buster before he instantly charges it up and he then says,

" To bad for you Ezan, I don't let up till my mission is completed!"

With that he instantly unleashes a full powered Z buster shot, followed by another shot, and then instantly adds his Hadaneki energy sword wave to the assault! However as Ezan then sees the three attacks coming for him his Sharingan eyes from and he then says,"

No, it's too bad for you Zero, that I am even more relentless at getting things done!

" With that he stabs the incoming blast with his sword, and manages to absorb the triple attack before his energy explodes and he then says,"

Now, feel the price of pushing to far! Backlash, Mirror force,"

Before Ezan can prepare to unleash his attack Zero at once pounds the ground and then says,

" Like hell, Tenshouda!" With that Zero instantly has a tornado like white laser beam blast out of the ground beneath Ezan before he could unleash his own blast! As everyone sees this many gasps are heard before Ben then says

," Man, Ezan got his counter attack , countered! Zero really shows his many years of fighting have paid off."

Zidane is behind him as he nods and then says,"

Zero is one tough costumer all right, but I am not sold on him having Ezan's number yet! After all, that guy is way too stubborn to give up so easily! "

Squall is behind him before nodding and saying,"

Zero has proved he can be stubborn to, so I guess it's one hell of a clash of the stubborn wills to see the conclusion to this. "

With that everyone sees the smoke rise from Zero's attack before Zero remains wary and then says,"

So Ezan, I don't expect you to give up but ready to, huh?

" All of a sudden Zero feels a shock-wave before he then sees a massive purple energy blast coming for him! Zero widens his eyes and says,"

He took the hit and went through the attack! Damn it!"

With that Zero braces himself and tries to keep the attack from consuming him as he then sees Ezan emerge from the crater he made! Ezan's face is bruised but he has a cold smile form before he then says,"

Nice try Zero, but the only way you would have been unable to stop me is if you stopped my heart! "

Zero is pushed back by the Backlash Mirror Force Flare blast as he then says,"

I'll keep it in mind! Man, I knew you were tough, but I have to admit you're able to handle pain on the same level as robots such as me!

" Ezan chuckles and then says,

" Well, I do try to live up to my title as a super elite warrior and all that. Besides, I won't be denied my chance to prove a point once and for all. Now then Zero, it's time for the final move! "

As Ezan releases more energy and Zero is pushed back to the edge of the ring he then says,"

I am not finished yet! Don't think you gotten the best of me till you handled everything I have! And if you think you got me pushed in to a corner Ezan, your dead wrong! Or, did you forget about this!"

With that Zero 's body glows red unleashes a explosion of energy, that has enough force to shatter Ben's rival's blast, and blind his and the others eyes! And when Ezan can see, he sees Zero is flying above him, now in his perfect form! Ezan just sighs as he then says,"

I did not forget, I just thought I would defeat you before you had the chance to bring it out. Whatever, this too is just another obstacle for me to overcome! "

Zero then has his Z saber grow immensely in size before he then says,"

Well, I prefer to think of myself as more than just a little bump in the road Ezan! Prepare yourself, from here on I am not holding back an inch!"

As he then unleashes a volley of full powered Z Buster blasts all at Ezan and the sliver haired warrior instantly moves at full speed to avoid the blasts! As explosions blast out around the area Ezan gets tense as Zero chuckles and then says,"

Running won't do you good either!"

With that he instantly warps in front of Ezan and lashes out with his Z rod to wrap around Ezan's knee!

Ezan grunts in pain as he then says,"

Damn it, I am not that easy to catch! Light Divider!

" With that Ezan releases a blast of energy from his palm, only for Zero to respond with,

"Then I'll just try harder! "

With that Zero slashes right through Ezan 's attack in a instant, and also slices through Ezan 's right shoulder! As Ezan sees the blood dripping down he then snickers as he then says

," Well, that was poor timing."

Zero rolls his eyes and then says,"

What, you did not think you could seriously defeat me without going full power?"

Ezan then has his Sharingan eyes transform in to their Mangekyou state before he then says,"

Well, It was worth a shot to test the full extent of my skill. However, I can see that there is no room for error with you Zero! So, prepare to face my true wrath!

" Zero then says," Like ill give you that chance! Dark Hold!"

With that Zero points his Z Saber at Ezan, before a flash of light a dome of energy forms around Ezan, paralyzing him! Ezan then says,"

Damn it, that was faster then I expected."

Zero grins as his saber surges with energy and takes the shape of a green larger sword before he then says," Your loss. Like I am going to let you pull any more tricks on me Ezan, the key to victory is understanding your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. Now, this ends here!"

With that Zero charges right at Ezan but Ezan digs deep down and then says,

" No, I refuse to let this be the outcome Zero! Kamu!"

With that Ezan has his Sharingan eyes turn in to there, Mangekyo state before he sucks in all of the energy that was binding him! As he sees Zero quickly back away he then says,

" No more delays, ill show you that I am superior even to you Zero!

Divine Joutei!

"With that the warrior of light has his energy explode before the energies of both light and darkness then consume him with enough force to cause Zero to stand his ground! Seconds later Ezan ascends above Zero in his most powerful state covered by his spirit armor of light and darkness and his two wings before Zero then grins and says,

" Now, this is going to be a fight all right. From here on in, it's all or nothing!

" Ezan nods as his Nu Epyon surges with his power as he then says,"

Yes, words have little use from here on out. En Guard, Judgment Blitz!

"With that Ezan has his sword glow, and Zero instantly sees flashes of light appear around him before his image flickers, and many more images of Zero can be seen around the area! Ezan then dodges a incoming saber thrust and slashes in half a powered up Z buster shot in half before he then says,"

His speed seems to be on the same level as mine, this will be tougher then I thought. Still, defeat at this stage is inexcusable. I will not be denied my rightful decisive l battle, so prepare Zero!

"The two then clash and exchange several very fast sword strikes that even Ben and the others have a hard time keeping up with! After the two opponents go at this for a minute Zero and Ezan clash blades again with such force it creates a shock-wave that causes big waves to crash down on Lantau Island before Zero then has his wings extend before he unleashes a burst of speed to force Ezan to the ground! While he tries to push Ezan over the edge of the ring Zero grunts and then says,"

Ezan, you're not bad, but I am not losing today! Get ready to have your ego slashed down a peg or three!"

With that he slashes at Ezan and the warrior jumps up in to the air and then Zero lashes out with his heat rod, and grabbing Ezan by the leg! Zero grins and then says

," Now, you're out of here!"

With that Zero uses all of his might to instantly throw Ezan out of the ring! Ezan then sees that he is running out of options fast before he then says,"

Damn it, this better work! "

With that Ezan quickly fires a energy blast from his hand right at the water, propelling him upward, and right at Zero!

Zero is shocked and then says," Gambling everything on a direct assault? Well, gutsy move but a last ditch frontal strike won't cut it with me!"

Ezan just gets determined as he then says,

" Who said anything about a last ditch effort! This is all part of the plan! Judgment Burst! "

With that Ezan goes for a direct thrust at Zero's chest! However Zero is ready as he then says,"

Well, better get ready to improvise! Z-End Slash!"

With that the two swordsmen strike each other with their most powerful physical attacks and the ground around them shatters! Neither combatant is able to break through the other till both of them are blasted apart! As Zero takes a deep breath he then says,"

Ezan, I got to hand it to you. You're almost as stubborn as me. In fact, I can see a lot of myself in you. Most likely that's what is making this such a pain."

Ezan shrugs and then says,

" Perhaps, I always knew persistence was one of your shinning qualities Zero, but now I am seeing it firsthand. However, as they say, to truly become a master, you must surpass not only your greatest enemies but yourself as well!"

Zero then has his energy explode and his wings extend before he glows red and then says,

" True enough, and I all ready beaten myself once or twice! And now, I am going to do it again! You have more to you then I thought Ezan, but even so humans have their breaking points far faster than the likes of me! Now, it's time you face up to your limits! Final Zero Shine!"

With that Zero fires a massive red energy blast right at Ezan and everyone sees the Enji respond by having his own energy blast up again and he says,"

I will, when you face up to yours, Twilight Omega Flare!"

With that Ezan puts one orb of light and one orb of darkness together before unleashing a massive energy blast to clash in to Zero's one! As the two beams collide it causes one explosive beam struggle, that seems to be in a dead lock! However, Ezan then digs his foot in to the ground as he then says,"

Please, as if this was my limit!"

With that he then unleashes more energy in to his blast and Zero sees his beam being pushed back before he then says,

" No, he is still going? Damn it, deploying weapon's energy tank!"

With that Zero unleashes more power as he then pushes the blast back, till he then says to himself,

" Damn it, this whole battle is going to keep going back and forth till someone screws up. And I won't let it be me! Wait, I know how to turn this around my way right now! "

With that Zero extends his free hand, before he then slashes at his own energy blast, causing it to ripple like a unstable water balloon, before at last the beam struggle becomes unstable and a large explosion blasts out in the center! Ezan steps back as he then says," So, it ended in a drawl? It should take, huh what the?

" He then sees the energy from the explosion swirl around, and circle around Zero's saber before it grows even larger as Ezan then says,

" What, he absorbed the energy?"

Zero at once charges at Ezan as his Z Saber keeps growing in size till it nearly covers the entire ring before he then says,

" That's right! One of the perks of this form Ezan, and now it's going to be the clincher to this match! This was fun Ezan, but you're all out of moves! Checkmate! "

With that Ezan sees Zero swing up and prepare to bring down his massive blade on Ezan before Ben's rival then says,

" The size and power of his Z Saber, there is no way to escape this. Guess it's time to test this out!"

With that Ezan then goes to slash his sword and Zero just chuckles and then says,"

What, you expect to parry this? The force of the strike will send you half way across the planet even if you're lucky enough to not break anything! Tsc, suit yourself! Huh, what the!"

As he and Ezan clash, Zero is shocked to see the Nu Epyon surge with power, before as his Sharingan eyes glow clashes with his opponent a sphere of light forms around him before he then says,

" Your mistaken Zero, not parry, but counter! You will regret not fully analyzing the extent of my skill, because now that's going to cost you dearly! Now, this is the true checkmate Zero!

Susanno Reflection Slash! "

With this Zero sees all of the energy in his saber be absorbed in to a sort of dark colored magical glyph shaped like Ezan 's own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan forming in front of Ezan's sword before he then says,"

Impossible! GUH!"

Ezan instantly has a shock-wave of light energy repel Zero back, before slashes Zero across the chest so hard that he slices right through his left wing and arm and causes a powerful enough impact to cause a explosion of dark energy that blast Zero right out of the ring, and even the energy barrier around that! Even though Zero has auto repair powers in his Perfect Form as he lands with a thud he struggles to get back up as he then says,"

Damn it, I did not think he could absorb so much power. Then again, since I just did pulled something like that, guess it's not too out there. Damn it, guess, I did get a little ahead of myself. Good fight Ezan, ill hand you this one.

" With that the audience instantly cheers as Ezan lands on the ground as he then says,"

You out of all people should realize limits are not as set as people expect. Oh well, your flaw was my opening for victory and I did not fail to pick up on it. Still, I admit you pushed me farther than I would have liked. After all, that last attack was something I saved just for my showdown with Ben. Guess, I'll just have to think of something else.

" With that the audience then cheers as the announcer with the eye patch then says,

" Incredible , amazing, stupendous! Without a doubt this quarter final showdown was amazing, a truly epic dual! Both Zero and Ezan were at the top of what a fighter can do, but even so Ezan proved he had his A game mind set on today! And without a doubt Ezan Zeon is the winner of this match and will advance to the semi finals!"

With that Ezan powers down and puts his sword back in its sheath before he takes a deep breath and then says,

" Well, everything so far has gone as expected. Now, time for you to do your part, Ben Auro!

" With that Ezan instantly moves his head to where Ben is and glares at him before Ben narrows his eyes back and then says,

" Ezan, I see your truly intending on taking me down. Too bad for you, I truly intend on not letting that happen! "

With that the main announcer then says,"

Well, that was a lot more fun for everyone then the last two duals eh fans? Time to see how the last match of the Quarter finals will swing! And that's why last round of Quarter Finals ,

Ben Auro VS Doug Fitter will begin shortly! Will the two members of Enji Squad 7 please soon enter the ring?

"With that Doug chuckles and then says,

" Guess it's time for some fun. Ready for this Ben?"

Ben chuckles and then says," I was going to say the same thing to you Doug. But, I can see you are. Well, no matter what this should be fun.

" James is about to say something, before all of a sudden a new voice then chuckles and then says,"

Got that right man, this whole Enji Budokai dig, it's been one hell of a show.

" Ben and everyone turns around, only to see Sazh, Hope and Vanille! Ben grins and then says,

" Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry that with everything going on I did not have time to be there for you guys adjusting more."

Hope nods and then says,

" Don't worry Ben, we understand how busy you are.

" Cloud grins and then says,

" So, how areyou guys adjusting?

" Vaille then giggles and then says,' It's been, quite an adjustment without a doubt. But, it's been fun. I must say, Neo Arcadia, and Corneria itself is quite the fun, happy place! Most of all, it still feels so free, even while feeling safe! "

James chuckles and then says,"

That's what would happen when you don't live in a government ruled by crazed robotic angel like beings but real people who want true freedom and happiness for its people. This Enji Budokai is a testament for the leaders of the Lylat Kingdom resolve to fighting for a strong united cosmos. And everyone here, is fighting for what they believe in.

" Sazh nods and then says,"

And like I said, it has been one heck of a show. Too bad for Lighting and Fang the show ended badly for them."

Vanille sighs as she then says,

" Yes, Fang is still sour about not doing to good.

" Doug chuckles as he puts on his sunglasses as he then says,

" No offense to either you or Fang Vanille, but just because you guys went through a lot I hope you did not expect to get any sympathy from me. I don't pull any punches when it comes to fighting.

"Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Yah, don't worry Doug is a equal opportunity puncher."

Doug is about to responds when all of a sudden a new female voice then says,"

Oh trust me, you have NO idea!"

Ben and everyone turns around to see a middle height women in long blue hair and green eyes wearing normal looking middle class black and white cloths.

Ben just raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Um, no need to be rude miss, but, do I know you?"

The women chuckles bitterly and then says,"

Why not ask that blond jackass behind you Mister Auro?"

Cloud sighs and then says,"

Doug, maybe now you will take are warnings about being so eager to beat on and be disrespectful to women would have repercussions?"

Doug just narrows his eyes and then says,"

Maybe Cloud, but this babe has been against me for a while now, eh Maria?"

Ben and the others are shocked as he then looks at Maria, and then looks at Doug before he then says,"

Wait, you mean, this is your former girlfriend? The one who you broke up with because it was getting to hard to maintain the distance? Ah, I am Ben Auro, nice to meet you."

Maria smiles and says,

" Nice to meet you Ben, I see you are as, polite as Doug said you were. But, did you say that we broke up because of a distance problem? That's funny, because while that was part of the problem, that was far from the only reason! What, trying to look good in front of your Enji pals Doug?"

James sighs, and Aqua gets tense as the others get confused and Doug chuckles bitterly as he then says,

" Wow, you really want to go there now? What, you came all the way to see me just to be a pain?"

Maria then glares at Doug and then says,"

No, I came to the Enji Budokai Doug, because my brother got me a ticket here for free for his bachelor party. See, I wanted to celebrate him being able to commit to the women he loved! I just happened to run in to Vanille here when she was lost, and she just happened to mention that she had met the chosen one and his friends, one named Doug! So, I just got curious, and here we are. Looks like besides taking a fancy to sunglasses and cheap hats you're the same as before."

Doug tips back his fedora and then says,"

Fancy that, a cheap girl talking about cheap stuff? A real shocker!

"Hiryuumon then looks at both at them and then says,

" Hey, no need to be so hostile everyone! I thought you all were friends?

" Ben nods and then says," Well, they did break up, but, did something else happen Doug?"

Doug then turns around and says,"

Yah, but it's nothing that concerns you Ben.

"Maria laughs and then says," So, that's how it's going to be huh Doug? You want to know something everyone? Are breakup as a lot less peaceful then Doug seems to have let on. "

Doug gets angry and then says,

" Fine, you want to do this Maria? The real reason things ended is because I came back and found you hot and heavy with another man! How's that for the truth!"

Ben just steps back and says,

" What, you serious?

" Maria then sees everyone gazing at her before she gets furious and then says,"

Don't think you can make me the one who takes all the blame! Yes, I was seeing Keith and not telling you. But that's only because I knew you would not even really listen! The reason I saw Keith in the first place was because you barley even talked to me once you joined the Enji! And even when you did talk to me, even in person you did not talk like you meant it!"

Doug cracks his neck and then says,"

Oh well, excuse me for not being the perfect attentive boyfriend like you expected Maria, but I maybe had a lot on my mind, and just maybe I reckon you were not the first thing on my mind? I don't know what you were thinking when you bothered to say things would work not knowing you were having a relationship with an Enji?"

Maria sighs and says,"

Don't try and change things again, you did not even try and you knew it! I knew plenty of different girls who had relationships with soldiers and Enji, and they kept it together because they wanted to make it work! All you did when you saw Keith was slug him so hard in the face he needed to get braces and just left saying don't talk to you ever again! "

James sighs and then says,

" You know Doug, like I did say before, long distances relationships can work as I proved with Kate."

Ben then turns to James and then says,"

James, you knew about this?"

James nods and says,"

Only after the Dark Tekken Gauntlet Ben. I only did not tell anyone because Doug swore for me to keep it a secret."

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Great job helping bro. Look, Maria what the hell do you want because I don't have time for this god damn drama! Maybe others could make it worth, but to be honest for what you were putting out it just was not worth the effort to me. Take that as you will Maria, and if your unhappy about it go back to that Kieth punk."

Maria then looks down and then says,"

Um, about that Doug, me and Kieth broke up. It was shortly after what happened. It was not because of you, or another man, or anything like that. To be honest Doug, it was because it was really that I was not interested in him in the first place. I was just using him to deflect my lounging for you to understand me! "

Doug laughs and then says,"

Oh, is that how it is, really? More like you got dumped and trying to rebound eh?"

Maria then says," I am serious Doug! I always had feelings for you, but you just did not even try to work on things! Come on, can we just talk, and try and get somewhere with this? Don't, you want this to work out and have a second chance?

" Doug just takes out his sunglasses and glares at Maria and says,"

To be honest Maria, I really could care less. At this point, I just don't feel like bothering to even try since whatever we get , is not going to be worth the effort. Sorry Maria, but we're finished. Get out of my sight."

Maria then gets teary eyed and Ben can see she is truly sad as she then says,

" How, how can you say that Doug! Are, you saying that everything we had was nothing to you?"

Doug then shrugs and says, "

Maybe you should've considered that when you first cheated on me. Don't take it personal, I just, "

With that Maria instantly slaps Doug as she then says

,' Screw you Doug Fitter! You're just a selfish man that will never be able to be with anyone! To think I even bothered to feel sorry for what I did! Now, don't ever talk to me again! Ben Auro, kick his ass!"

With that Maria storms off crying before Doug chuckles and then says,

" I can live with that, all of that Maria. You just wasted your time. Huh, what, something on my face?"

Doug then sees Ben glaring at Doug and many other faces of disapproval forming before Ben then says,"

Yah, that god damn fedora that is highlighting how much of a prick you have become! What the hell is wrong with you Doug! You lied about Maria? What's wrong with you? That's bad enough but she was really trying to make things better and you just blew her off?

"Doug gets angry and then says,

" Lay off man, like your one to tell me how to handle girls when you never had a real , REAL relationship with one? I don't care, if you or anyone don't approve! First of all, you don't understand how Maria is really like, she can pretend she means something only to snap back to being needy in a snap! Second of all, I could really care less if she was willing to try because I was not! She went behind my back and I am not going to waste time dancing around hopeful situations! She is just something from my past now, I don't need anything she has anymore and that's how it is!"

Cloud sighs and then says,"

Well, it's clear like always you're sticking to your beliefs Doug. Still, I think you missed the ball this time."

Mario nods and then says,

" Cloud is right Doug, I think you were being a little to mean to that poor girl, she just wanted to talk to you after an all!"

Aqua nods and says,"

Yes, I know she hurt you Doug, but how could you not even give her a chance to make things right?"

As others begin to talk all at once Doug gets angry and then smashes the seat to his side so hard it cracks as he then says,"

SHUT UP! I know you're trying to help but all of you please, back off! This is MY problem, and I'll deal with it my way and no other got it?

"Ben crosses his arms and then says," Well, you truly are dead set on doing things your own way Doug, because it seems you can't handle anything that does not go with the way you want it to be! You dare have the nerve to tell me how to handle my situation with Lacus, when you have so gave up on Maria so quickly? You, you just have no faith in anything or anyone anymore and just love to but your ideas in where they are not wanted! That whole stunt on Venom was you showing you think what's best, all because you think you know how things "really" are! Maybe you should just cool down!

"Doug snickers and says,

" Stunt? Man, you REALLY think I am the one who is just assuming things? After all, if I did not go on in my own James and Ky might have been in deep trouble thanks to that Hazama freak!"

James sighs and then says,

" Maybe so Doug, but, the point is you're becoming to, aggressive about asserting your beliefs over others. I think, we had this chat before did we?

" Doug then clutches his fist and then says,

"You guys are such hypocrites, because you're forcing your beliefs on me too! Just because I'm not bending over backwards for your naïve, sentimental views, you all look down upon and outcast me. And that's that, I won't apologize for who I am? You all have a problem for who I am? I don't change who I am for anybody, and that's that. I will stick to who I am, and take on the price of that gladly!"

Ben then gets angry and then says,

" Damn it Doug, I understand full well the importance of sticking up for being your own person. But even so, you can't just look down on others wills so harshly or you're going to wind up alone!

"Doug chuckles bitterly as he then says,

"Like I care. At this stage of the game, I can deal with that. I never bought all the big romances crap, love, true love at least, is just a silly fantasy. Besides, I see you showed your hand man. I knew you think you're better than me Ben, and think you can condescend me just because you're upset someone is not afraid to speak the truth about the way of the world!"

Ben then gets angry and then says,"

Damn it Doug, stop twisting things around! I don't think you're beneath me because I am the chosen one or anything like that! However, I do think you are a little too impulsive, judgmental and lack of sympathy to other people! And because you keep acting in the moment, moving on your impulse and not seeing the other sides of things before you, huh?"

He is interrupted as Doug laughs madly and then says,"

Oh man, you got a few things right but you just really don't get it! Yah I don't give as many second chances as you, because while it's nice that you're so forgiving and willing to believe in people so much, you're still living in a world with rose tinted glassless! I don't' have the time to believe in iff's and buts man, I am living in the real, present world in front of me and reacting to it in a appropriate matter dude!

"Ben clutches his fist and then says,"

God damn it Doug! Just remember, that you're not just alone, not just yet at least! Your part of the Enji Knights, and it's a group effort! With the Organization of Dark Enji, and the Zannacross Empire, and everything else on the line there is no place for your selfish, huh, whoa!"

With that in a flash Ben sees Doug throwing a left hook that is so fast it's a blur, but never the less Ben is able to catch it with such force that it creates a shock-wave around them!

Aeris then says

," Stop it guys, don't fight now like this! Your suppose to be friends remember?"

Ben then says,"

She is right Doug, so what the hell are you doing?"

Doug chuckles and then says,"

So, it's all right to sucker punch me but it's not the same for you? I see how it is, you only like what you say when it helps you eh bro? Well, I guess I just am more of a man, because I am not afraid to take the pain of living up to what I believe in! I am just showing you Ben, you can never assume anything till it happens! It's nice and all to plan for a better future but nothing is more important than the present!

And that's why I did not bother you all with my little romance drama with Maria, because it was pointless to do so and it was my problem! Unlike you, I can handle the pain all on my own without your dramatic shows, because I know pain is a part of life! I can handle the pain, and I can handle living in the real world."

Ben sighs and then says,

" Damn it Doug, you truly have changed, I don't understand you anymore."

Doug chuckles and then says,"

If that's the case man, then stop trying to change my mind with words, and do it with your fists! Aeris is right, no point fighting when are match is just about to start! So how about we just get this on like men, and throw all of our beef in the ring! I warn you Ben, if you don't take me seriously, you'll be leaving the ring on a stretcher."

With that Doug just puts back on his sunglasses and jumps off the ring to land on the level below them and walk to the ring! Ben sees this and sighs as he then says,"

Good grief, to be honest, I really don't know why it's come to this. If, Doug just would stop be so stubborn, then all of the drama that he hates so much would be a lot less."

X sighs and then says," It does seem Doug is being dead set on dragging this out, but I guess he refuses to budge an inch. And I thought Zero could be hard headed. "

Ben sighs and then says," Well, he can be as stubborn as he wants, but it won't help him. Because, I am going to show him what I think of his behavior lately and calm him down so we can get on the semi finals."

Sonic chuckles and then says,"

You really think it's going to be that easy man? Doug shows he has some serious moves lately after he took down that crazy Akuma dude!"

Ben chuckles and then says,

" No doubt Sonic, Doug's improved a lot lately. But, while I did not want to be that blunt in his face, the fact pretty much is that my full power outclasses his, and I know his moves all too well by now.

"Cloud nods and says," That's true Ben, but remember that Doug's fought alongside you just as well. And while it's pretty safe to say you're likely to be stronger then Doug, it would be foolish to assume this will be a breeze."

Ben smiles with confidence as he then says,"

Got it Cloud. Don't worry, like with you guys, I'll be ready for anything. Because no matter who it is, I can't afford to lose!

"With that everyone hears a uproar of cheers before Ben then says,

" Er, guess the match is going to start soon so I better give the fans what they want. Just have to take care of a minor detail before the match, so see you guys soon! "

With that Ben waves and at once dashes out of the area before Hiryuumon then says,

" Man, not to take sides but the Boss really does not need Doug being on his case for stupid things like this!"

Aeris then looks sad and then says," It is sad that close friends are showing such hostile behavior to each other. If only, they could meet common ground.

" James sighs and then says,"

First someone would have to reach out though, and Doug is not even trying to reach out. I admit, it's like he wants to aggravate everyone with his behavior these days. Well, I wonder how Ben's victory will affect him."

Link chuckles and then says,"

So, you believe Ben's victory will be absolute then James? Then again, after seeing his skill and strength firsthand, I do admit I have the same view."

Hiryuumon chuckles and then says,"

That's for sure, sorry Doug but no way you're going to beat Ben, especially not when Doug is being so crazy!

" Aqua sighs and then says,"

I believe in Ben to Hiryuumon, still, I think it's going to be tougher then you think. Doug's acting a lot more clearer then we might think. Or, at least I think that's the case. Still, time to check up on that. Be back in a bit guys.

" With that Aqua goes off before Kirby then says,

" Oh, is Miss Aqua going to get the next rounds snacks? "

Yoshi shrugs and then says,

" Yoshi does not know, but Yoshi hopes someone is because all of this tension is making Yoshi hungry!"

Hiryuumon then chuckles and then says,

" Well, guess there is only one way to settle this, rock paper scissors!

" With that the group goes in to a heated battle to decide who gets the food, but for now we change are views to the thing they are getting the snack's to watch, and that's none other than Ben!

* * *

So with that we change the scene to where Ben is, and it turns out that the minor detail was even more minor then he let on to the others, because it was just him going to the bathroom! And as we see him now running out of said bathroom and running to the ring he then sighs and then says,"

Well, at least I don't have to worry about any unneeded stress during the match. Now I can focus on how to take down Doug in the fastest, least embarrassing way. Damn it Doug, why you have to be that guy? Sometimes I wonder if you even know anything about how to treat women after you, huh, ahh!"

With that Ben is about to run around the corner, till someone runs on the other side and then bumps in to him! The two collide heads and both fall to the ground as Ben falls to his knees and says,

" Ow,, why don't they have wider corners here? Er, sorry, hope you're not hurt.

" He then hears a voice say," Oh, it's nothing I just, wait, Ben?"

Ben opens his eyes, and is shocked to see its Lacus, who changed in to her white and purple full body Enji uniform! Lacus is shocked at Ben and quickly recovers her composer before she then says

," Oh, so it's you. Never mind."

Ben sighs as he sees Lacus turn away before Ben then says,"

Wait, please wait Lacus! "

Lacus hesitates for a minute, before she sighs and turns around before saying,

" What is it now Ben?"

Ben looks down and then says,"

Lacus, it's just, your fight was great out there, good job.

" Lacus blushes for an instant, then turns around and says,

" That, was nothing."

Ben then instantly says,

" Wait, Lacus, please, can't we just talk? We, never really talked, since what happened. Please, just talk to me! I, I have so much I want to say to you, so please just hear me out, I am begging you!"

Lacus is about to say something, and for a second Ben sees her eyes waver, before she then looks down and then says,

" I, can't do that Ben. I have to go, so, good luck on your fight Ben."

With that she quickly runs away and Ben then sighs and then says

," Lacus, why, won't you at least, give me a chance? Is it because of Brad? Are, you afraid what will happen? In any case, I , think I saw a few hints of regret in those eyes of hers so, it just might not be as hopeless as Doug thinks! I, know what I saw on Venom! The real Lacus, still exists and I won't give up on her so easily!

After all, bringing her back to how she use to be, when she was happy, is way too important! So now, time to remove the obstacles in my way that are getting to my goal for that! Doug, sorry but your that obstacle!

" With that Ben dashes to the ring at full speed now, and after he does,

Lacus pokes her head around the corner and quickly turns around again! She then sighs, and sits back on the ground before she then says,"

Ben, why, do you have to make this more painful then it all ready is? Why, can't you just expect how things are? I, don't want to hurt you anymore, but, I can't go back to how it was, its, far too late for that. Still, I just, hope the end to this is soon. I, am getting tired of having to be , this person that is only greeted by fear. Still, even if I don't even like this Emo facade, at least it will prevent any more pain.

Well, better get back to Brad, with his drinks."

With that Lacus goes to do as she says, but for now we leave her to go to another person making his way to the match, and it's Doug!

* * *

Doug is strutting to the ring, and is just going down the stairs to the floor of the ring before he then hears some of the audience then chanting Ben and Doug's names before he then says," Well, so the folks , at least some of them want to be my fans eh? Well, at least some others can understand the value of the wild card. Still, a little trolling by dragging out the suspense can't hurt. Huh?"

All of a sudden Doug is shocked to see Aqua float down in front of him with her arms crossed as she then says,"

So, now you do like drama Doug? Sounds hypocritical to me."

Doug just chuckles and then says,

"Nah, just returning what everyone's given me Aqua! Still, what are you doing here? Come to rag on me about being selfish or rude? "

Aqua almost looks sad as she then says,"

No, I came here because I am worried about what's happening to you Doug. Your, letting your hate for the world consume you, like how it consumed Tosen, Kira, Max, and so many others lives. I just want you to realize, just what path you're talking on.

" Doug crosses his arms and then says," You worried I am going to jump on board the dark side train eh? Don't fret, like I told the Masters and Gouken, I'm not the kind of guy to commit to such fanatical ideals and all. "

Aqua sighs and then says,"

How can you take this so lightly? Do you even understand why everyone is upset? Doug, even if you're not going to turn to the dark side, you're still turning down a path, that will make your heart isolated from others, a path that will lead you down alone one day unless you change soon!"

Doug just shrugs and then says," It's nice that you're putting the effort out there, but it's ok, I know what I am doing. Even if I end up with few friends after this, then that's the way it is."

Aqua gets annoyed as she then says,"

Don't you even care that you're pushing your friends away and not even refusing to meet them half way?

"Doug chuckles and then says,

" Oh, who knows that I really am caring about now. But, what I really want to know, is why you care so much? I noticed, you have been putting some effort to calm me down, and its getting me curious why you're even bothering."

Aqua sighs and then says,"

Is it really that hard to understand? I don't want to see you and Ben's friendship fall apart! I seen that happen once, I seen people be consumed by hate and fall to ruin. I was unable, to save Tosen, or Kira, Xehamaru, or Max, and I don't want to lose someone like that again if I can help it! You and Ben, you remind me of how Max and the others use to interact. If I tried harder, I might have made a difference back then. I might not be able to change the past, but I won't give up in influencing the future!

"Doug grins as he leans back and then says

," Is that so? So, I reminded you of Max then eh Aqua? What, trying to make up for chances stolen away by time and fate and all that?"

Aqua blushes and then says,"

Are you implying, that I only care about you because you remind me of Max? It's true you have some of his, confidence and boldness, and bluntness, but, that's not it at all!

" Doug chuckles and then says,"

Take it easy Aqua, I am flattered by that. You see, you're right up my alley; cute, but not to vain or self absorbed, keeping it real, and all that jazz. And most of all, not a self absorbed drama queen who thinks there problems give them excuses! "

Aqua then raises an eyebrow as she then says,"

What are you trying to pull Doug? You made it clear after how you acted to Maria that you don't want to be bothered with the problems of women!"

Doug tips his hat and then says,"

Yet another misunderstanding Aqua. I don't hurt those that are not asking for it, seriously. And, it was just that Maria and I were handing down a dead path and I did not want to bother to go down all the way so I bailed at the nearest exit. Maria put my heart through hell, so I saw no need to give a second change to someone I could never again trust. However, someone who is more fun, and just might understand me a bit more, could be a different story if there was more time for it if you know what I mean. "

Aqua clutches her fist as she sees Doug tip his hat and starts to get angry as she then says,"

Doug, enough all ready! Stop acting like you're so special and stop keeping everyone waiting! And listen to what I am saying before you isolate yourself from everyone, all right! All right, that's all, so go all ready!"

With that Aqua at once leaves the area before Doug chuckles and then says,

"Well with that, time to go and beat some sense into Ben."

All of a sudden Doug hears a cruel cackle before it says,"

Who knows man, broads are always playing there little games, makes them feel important!"

With that Doug sees Brad with a beer can in his hand before Doug then says,"

Oh, what's up man?

" Brad belches before he then says,"

Just wanted to see what you have in plan for star loser Fitter.

"Doug chuckles and then says,"

If you're that interested Brad, then see for yourself. However, I am not throwing him the match if that's what you're thinking. Ben is going to see that the difference in power between us is much closer then he will admit! And who knows, if he can't wake up in time I'll knock him out of his dream and out of the fight!"

Brad laughs and then says,"

Oh man, Benny boy's precious dreams crushed by the man he thought he trusts? That's rich! Do it Fitter, make that sucker see how things really are! And if you do, there might be a place for you in Brad' the Great's grand victory party!

"Doug shrugs and walks past Brad as he then says,

"You know Brad, I just might have to take you up on that offer. It's…intriguing, to say the least, since neither of us trust easily.

" Brad chuckles and then says,"

Maybe it is, because after all, are either of us really trusting men? You're not doing this because you trust me Fitter, you're doing this because you know I am right about how things work, and want to see what happens when all the lies and dreams are torn down and the law of the jungle takes full effect! But I'll tell you this Doug, unlike all of the others, you're showing that you're a real man who is not afraid to make the losers cry to their mommies!

And if you play your cards right, there seriously might be a future for you in the gig I have planned! It all depends on if you can prove your not talk!

" Doug then tips his hat and then says

," Well, if that's the case then I guess it's time I kick some ass and chew bubble gum, and I am all out of bubble gum so if you would excuse me, it's time to party. Later.

" With that Doug goes to the ring and once he is out of Brad's sight the large man chuckles and then says,

" Oh man, this might be even more fun then I figured! Maybe one of the runts just might turn around and be some fun after all. Either way, it's about time all of these hero's see how worthless their ideals are! Now, time to see Ben get beat up by his own friend!

This ought to be pretty damn amusing and even if Ben wins, it just means down the line I will get the pleasure myself!

So even if Fitter doesn't win, I still get the last laugh either way! HAHHA, AHH!

" With that Brad trips over a discarded banana peel and lands right on his head!

While no one is around to see that Brad still grumbles as he crushes the banana and says,

" God damn it, this better not be from that ugly monkey that hangs out with Benny boy! I swear if it is Ill find the son of a,."

With that Brad goes on to mumble various threats and curses but that's enough of him and on to the main event!

* * *

And as we change the scene to the stage where the action is going to commence, it would seem that as we do the actors for it have just both arrived!

Yes, Ben and Doug have both stepped in to the ring on opposite ends roughly seconds apart and as they do, the announcers all look relived as Koto then says,"

All right, looks like are star players are ready and willing to get the last Quarter Final match out of the way so let's see who will be the last fighter to rise up to the Enji Budokai semifinals will be eh?"

With that the spot light instantly shines on Ben as the blond announcer with sunglasses then says,"

I don't think we have to introduce this guy but I'll do my job anyway! In this corner, we have Ben Auro, the Enji Knight who welds the Star Sword, the celestial blade that has officially been conformed to be made by angels! Yes, this rising star of the Enji has been given the grave task of having a destiny that involves saving the entire universe from the wrath of the ultimate forces of darkness, which likely means the Zannacross Empire!

And while that's a fate that would be hard to live up to for any one man, Ben has clearly shown he is trying his best, as he has managed to defeat many of the evilest, strongest ruthless bad guys there is! He has all ready shown full well why many expect him to place high in this Tournament, if not be the champion! "

As many fans cheer the spotlight then turns to Doug, just as Doug is sighing before the announcer then says

," And on this end, we have none other than one of Ben's closest comrades that has helped him win the good flight, Doug Fitter!

Also a member of the same Enji squad team as Ben, squad 7, Doug may not have be as much as a holy enhanced power house but he has proved today that he is no slouch either! With a master degree of the supremely powerful Shotokan that he learned from his teacher the martial artist master Gouken, Doug just showed us very recently how talented he truly is, as he even overcame the deadly demonic fighter Akuma, who as his masters own warped brother! Also, Doug has a history of speaking his mind to his opponents! So much so that his unofficial l title seems to have become the troll king! However, as big a deal as that is,

Ben has proven he is even stronger then that so let's see how far his luck will take him as the Troll King and the Chosen one of the Celestial ones collide! Will these two close friends have trouble going all out because of their friendship? Hope not because that would be a letdown of a Quarter final match! "

Doug chuckles and then says

," Don't worry about that lady, something tells me that neither of us are in the mood to be sentimental. Still, troll king? Man, I guess my behavior is being better known then I thought. Still, even paring up those titles seems like a mismatch! I'll show you all, just how close this match is going to be!"

Ben sighs and then says,"

Just don't get to excited Doug, or you're going to hurt yourself even more.

" Doug just laughs and then says, "

Let's see you back up those words, tough guy. Let's see how you can 'kick my ass', boy."

Ben unfolds his arms and then says,"

Not quite like that, but yes, I will defeat you without a doubt Doug! You think I can't? "

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Well, it's always good to be confident man, as long as you can back it up, and not afraid of holding back. Still, no way in hell I am denying how strong you are, and either way this is going to be a blast. I always wanted to see how it is to have a bout when you're serious! Just so you know, regardless of how this match goes, we are still bros right?"

Seeing Doug looking playful Ben sighs and then grins before he then says,"

Of course, after all this is just a match right? "

Doug extends his fist and then says,"

Got that right, just a match were two fighters are dueling it out to come out on top! So, let's give it all it's worth!"

With that Ben chuckles and ponds Doug's fist and says,"

That's more like the Doug I know! All right, give me all you got Doug!"

With that the two get in to fighting stances and the audience gets in to another loud uproar before the announcer then says

," How touching, even as they are about to go at it they show there bonds of friendship remains strong! This ought to be fun!"

With that King Atem, Master Myers, and Gouken are in there royal booth, and as Myers sees Doug narrow his eyes he sighs and then says,

" Despite them being friends, I can tell this will be a fierce match thanks to the tension seething out between them over their differences on so many things lately. Gouken, you know Doug best, how far do you think Doug can do against Ben? "

Gouken strokes his beard and then says,

" I should say I have full confidence that Doug will come out on top, but I can't. I know how strong is, and the tension between him and Doug means he will likely fight even harder. Still, I would not count Doug out yet. Doug showed against Akuma that his will is truly one to be reckoned with.

And if Ben does not realize how strong Doug's will truly is he could find himself in for quite a shock. Still, it's time to see just what will come out of this."

With this they see the Judge Droid appear and be silent, for as the machine swerves his head around he then says,"

All conditions met! The final Enji Budokai Quarter Final match, Ben Auro VS Doug Fitter begins now!"

With that the gong once more bangs before Doug then takes off the fedora hat he swiped from Hazama and throws it to the side before he then says,"

All right, it's time we settle this!"

Ben nods as he takes out the Star Sword and then says,

" Yes, show me just what you're really like Doug!"

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Same to you Ben. Still, if you're not here just to sight see, how about you go Bankai right about now eh?

" Ben chuckles and then says,"

Well, I would Doug, but you see as annoying as you have been lately I still want to just beat you, not kill you!"

Doug rolls his eyes and then says,"

Oh please, just drop the act and admit how condescending you are to me! What, you think I am not even good enough for you to use it? I swear, if you don't not only use Bankai but use Kaio Ken no way in hell you're getting past me! After all, you thought Cloud could handle Bankai!"

Ben shrugs and then says

," That's because well, it was not just Cloud Sensei but Link and Megaman X all at once I had to handle! Not to mention you're purely a fist fighter Doug, it would only take one careless unneeded move for things to end badly! "

Doug then gets serious as he then says,"

What, you think I need your mercy? Ha!"

With that Doug's muscles flex and his energy explodes with such force that Ben has to stand his ground not to be pushed back as Doug then says,

"You wanna play with the safety gloves, then you're as good as done because just maybe theses fists of mine are more of a threat to you then Cloud, X, Link and everyone else you faced combined! Guess ill have to do this the hard way!

" Ben raises an eyebrow as he then says," What, does that even mean?

" Doug then takes his sunglasses off and then says,"

Simple my man, it means this!"

With that he throws his sunglasses right at Ben, and Ben quickly catches them as he then says,"

What the hell is that s, GUH!"

With that Doug instantly punch's Ben hard in the face, so hard that he goes smashing in to the ground and cracks it when he lands! Everyone is shocked as Hiryuumon back in the stands then says,"

What the, Doug got the first blow? Lame Doug, that was cheap!"

Ben quickly gets up and rubs his swore face as he then sees Doug laughing and catching his stolen sunglasses before putting them in his pocket and saying"

Talk about cheap shots! I thought you said it was going to be a fun honorable match?"

Doug then shrugs and says,"

What can I say man, expect for that I try to live up to being a troll! Seriously, nothing is off the table Ben, I'll come at you any way I feel like!"

Ben has the Star Sword surge with energy before he then says,"

Doug, are you trying to get me angry?

"Doug turns serious again as he then says,

"Think I care if I piss you off?"

Ben then says,"

All right, if you want to play it that way, you asked for it!"

With that Ben instantly unleashes an energy sword wave right at Doug, only for Doug to scream real loud to unleash his energy and neutralize it before Ben is instantly behind him going for an overhead slash!

However Doug causally catches the blade behind him and says,

" Come on, you're not man enough to attack me head on? Come on; stop being so afraid and fight seriously!"

With that Doug instantly kicks Ben in the gut, before a second later going on the assault with a barrage of punches and kicks that hits Ben again and again before he can even react!

Doug does not let up as he then says,"

Come on, if you wanted me to take the match why did you not say so! Shoryuken! "

With that Doug unleashes a powerful dragon punch to send Ben flying in to the air before he warps above him and slams his knees down on Ben's gut, and smashes him back in to the ground! As Ben coughs he looks angry and then says,

" Maybe I'll fight back when I can move! But you're attacking so fast that I can't even think! You must, GUH!"

With that Dug punches Ben in the face, before he instantly goes on to attack again and again without pause as he then says,

" Can't react? Too bad! When it comes down to it, whoever moves first, and hits hardest takes the game! If you can't keep up Ben, then you lose! "

With that Doug continues to barrage Ben with blows so fast Ben can't even react and as Ben's fans see this Sonic lean over the stands and says,

" Man, speed's my game but Doug's just fighting like a blur with speed that impresses even me!

" Kirby nods and then says," I never thought Doug would be able to do this to Ben so badly, but, it's because he is not even letting Ben catch his breath!

"Megaman then gets tense and says,"

Doug really has become relentless lately, from my fight with him as casual as he acted he fought like a machine, hitting with ruthless powerful strikes!

" Cloud nods and then says,"

Doug has changed a lot from the laid back guy that I first met. However, not only thanks to Gouken bringing out his ultimate power with that final part of his training his strength enough to truly give Ben something to worry about, but it's his fighting style that's going to cause Ben a problem. Doug, his fighting style has evolved in to a totally ruthless style, like a vicious beast. I know how Ben thinks; he uses his opponent's weak spots, or even a weak moment to strike hard in various ways to grasp victory. However, Doug knows that too, and is not giving Ben time to think. It's a battle of instinct and reflexes, one where Ben is at the disadvantage.

Ben better work hard if he does not want to lose because it seems that it's become more of a real outcome by the second!"

Hiryuumon looks serious as he then says,

" No big deal Cloud, Ben will just have to adapt and beat Doug at his own game! Because that's what the boss does best!"

With that Aeris sighs and then says," I am not sure how I feel about all of this. I mean, I don't want Ben and Doug's friendship to waver, but I am ashamed to say that I feel a much greater desire for Ben to win then I do to Doug."

All of a sudden Ezan just flash steps besides Aeris and acts like he has been there the whole time as he just says,"

Don't feel ashamed Aeris, I have the same feeling. After all, I won't expect Ben losing to someone like Doug! Ben and the rest of you can waver around the issue but without a doubt Ben is far stronger then Doug so any loss will be disgraceful!

"James repositions his glasses as he then says,"

Its true Ezan, Ben's power level far surpasses Doug's even with Doug's recent improvement. But, Ben's mind is going through one hell of a storm thanks to everything and Doug's taking full advantage of that by going all out and hoping he can knock Ben out of the ring before he has the chance to power up. I guess it's up to if Ben can get the time he needs to strike back."

Ezan just folds his arms and then says,"

He better strike back if he wants to hang on to his dignity and his dreams, because I had enough of this farce!"

With that everyone feels a tremor and as we then turn back to the match Doug is still punching Ben all over before his fist glows with energy and he then says,"

Well Ben, looks like my hunch was right all along. You may have some deadly strength and skills, but your trigger finger is way too slow to get past me in an all out brawl! And that means you, GUH!

" With this Ben instantly shows Doug he is not about to take any more of this as he catch's Doug's fist and glares before he unleashes a explosion of magical energy to propel Doug in to the air as he then says,"

I think the words you are looking for Doug, would be I am through hearing you talk smack! "

With that he unleashes a barrage of blue energy blasts from his fists that bombarded Doug hard all over and causes him to land hard on the ring with a thud! The audience cheers as the announcer then says,"

Well, so much for Doug shocking everyone and winning the match with an unrelenting blitz! Doug pushed Ben hard in to the corner, but like what happens when you cage an angry animal, it just caused him to trample all over Doug!"

With that Doug quickly gets up and dusts his cloths before he then says,"

Whew, guess I got cocky for a second there Ben. Still, if that's all you can pack in a punch I am going through a major let down here!

" Ben just sighs and then says,"

That surprise attack was just a tap to you? Well, guess you truly have gotten stronger Doug.

" Doug cracks his neck and then says,"

Thought I was bluffing? Please, it was a pain hearing Gouken prance on for over a day but now I am able to go full throttle all day as soon as the keys are turned! And that fits me just fine, because like always I love being able to instantly fight full force and skip all of that drama!

"Ben sighs and then says,

" You really have it in for drama eh Doug? I don't get it, you hate dragging things out, but your favorite thing to do is take things easy! "

Doug shrugs and then says,

" It's not anything hypocritical Ben, man can't you think things through? I do love taking it easy, I am fighting in this war so I can take it even more easy! But it's no bluff that I hate drama Ben! And that's because more than anything I hate idiots who can't, or won't see how things really are and waste time with their stupid delusions!"

Ben narrows his eyes and then says,

" And so you think what we are fighting for, and what's important to me is just some silly delusion? "

Doug then says," Hell, we all fight for different things man. But yah, I think you're wasting your time with Lacus, because your hopes are just that! This would all be a lot easier if you just expected that things are not like how you would wish, man up to reality and move on! "

Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

You know Doug, I realized something. Ever since Venom, you have been saying a lot of things that can be compared to what Brad says. "

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

And if I am? There is some truth to what he says man. You may not like it but he knows how things go down."

Ben then gets furious as he then says,"

Are you kidding me Doug? You better be joking because this is not funny! Your saying that everything Brad says is right?

" Doug gets annoyed and then says,"

Stop putting words in my mouth! Not everything, but yah, you and everyone may hate his guts but he knows more then you can bear to admit! And because you can't expect that he really knows how to get things down, that's why your still deluded in to thinking that Lacus can, GUH!"

With that this time Ben lets his anger boil all in the form as his magical energy as it explodes with such force that Doug is nearly blown off his feet before he then says,

" I had enough of this! You won't even bother to try and work things out with your former girlfriend because it's too much work and you think you can tell me what is right? Doug, you don't even believe in anything anymore, so don't you dare tell me what is not worth doing!"

Doug then has his energy explode before he then says,"

Find, I won't tell you, ill just beat some sense in to you since it's the only way to get you to listen to me at this point!"

With that he bursts at Ben but his friend responds by saying," I don't think so. You want me to stop holding back? Suit yourself, Bankai!"

With that Ben's power explodes as the Star sword shines with power as it transforms to its higher state, and Ben's energy turns golden as it expands! As Doug is repelled back from the amount of energy Ben is releasing he just grins with a cocky face and then says,"

That's more like it, come at me with all you got and make this a real fight! Time I show you I am so strong that your Bankai does not make a lick of difference to me, and you have no choice but to expect that we are equals!

"Ben gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

We are equals Doug, as people and as friends. However, your mistaken if you think even after defeating Akuma that your recent gains in strength mean your equal in strength with me! "

With that Doug snickers and then says,"

You may have defeated the likes of Kira and all that Ben, but it's not going to change that you're at a disadvantage against me! Because no way I am going to let you get a chance to bring that power out! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With that Doug unleashes a lighting fast barrage of punches, but Ben shows he is through playing around as he dodges every punch before he catches the last one with his fist and then says,"

Not too bad Doug, but not good enough! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that the Star Sword surges with power before he instantly slashes Doug hard across the chest, and blood instantly splashes out! Doug winces in pain as he then says,

" God damn it, you really can move like lighting when you want to!"

Ben grins and says,"

Sorry to play rough Doug, but if you're not going to snap out of how you're acting maybe shaking you up a little will, huh?"

To Ben's shock he sees Doug instantly grab his sword hand by his palm and then smirks as he then says

," You call this rough? Oh man, even after that whole Idious stunt it seems you really don't know what it means to be hardcore! If you wanted me to stop a little knack like this is just getting my blood flowing! "

With that he instantly twists Ben's arm around and kicks him hard in the knee to cause him to lose his balance before Doug then says

," I am telling you man, if you want me to stop you're going to have to come at me to kill me! Now, since you're not playing with your toy's right I think I'll take them away from yah! With that he does a palm thrust to Ben's hand, causing him to lose his grip of the Star Sword before Doug then bats it away all the way to the edge of the ring and then says,"

You always said from the start that the style of martial arts Max taught you was a mix of fists and sword skills, yet it seems like ninety percent sword and ten percent fists from my eyes! I don't mind in missions since it saved my hide again and again but I think it's time to see how good you really are when you only have your fists to rely on Ben!

"With that Ben elbows Doug in the gut and then dashes back as he then says,"

Sorry Doug but I don't feel like taking a test right now!"

With that he extends his hand and the Star Sword glows before it warps to him and he then says,"

And to bad for you that won't work on, GUH!"

With that Doug instantly warps behind Ben and kicks him hard to his side, causing the air to be blasted out of him before Doug then bats away the newly transported Star Sword away again before he then says,"

It can and it will if you don't have the time to pull it off bro! I keep telling you, I am not going to give you an inch in this fight!

No clever counter attacks, no super moves, no magical surprises! you're going to have to rely on your guts to get past me in this man to man fight! What's wrong, afraid of showing how little of it you have?"

Ben at once gets furious as he gets back up and then says,"

You really going there Doug? After everything I went through, after going through Kira 's brutal training, and charging to fight the most powerful deadliest bad guys of all time to do what is right and you think I am a coward? I would love to know how you grew up thinking what a coward is because just joining the Enji Knights is not something a coward would do!

"Doug rolls his eyes and then says,

" I thought you were just trying to out troll me before, but I see you really just don't get what I am saying! I am not saying you're a scary cat or nothing Ben, but in some ways you are. Urg, even I don't know the professional way of saying this, but you may show courage, but you have shown little in yourself man! Your friends, your comrades, and even the Star Sword, its nice and quote worthy and all that, but tell me, how much faith do you have in your own power eh?

I don't need any holy weapon, my DNA enhanced, or anyone's help to do what I want, and take down anyone that has a problem with it! I do things my way, with just my own power! Can you say you can do that Ben?

"Ben then gets in to a fighting stance and then says,"

See for yourself!" With that Ben for now plays along with Doug's game and attacks his teammate with a barrage of punches and kicks! Ben shows Doug and everyone his hand to hand combat is refined as he manages to dodge Doug's counter blows, and even dodges and block's Doug's attacks!

As Ben attacks with more ferocity then Doug expected he is slowly being pushed to the edge of the ring before he then says,"

Well, got to hand it to you on this one Ben, you're not as bad as I figured."

Ben just chuckles and says,"

Did you think taking the Star Sword away from me would cripple me Doug? I trained and prepared myself for many things to happen in the Enji Budokai, and be ready to overcome any obstacle! You may be fast, but that won't be enough to stop me!"

With that Ben does a roundhouse kick that Doug blocks with the gauntlet on his arm before he then eyes behind him and says,"

Maybe, but there is far more to speed to me! I hope your grand plan is not pushing me to the edge of the ring my man, because there is no way ill fall for such a lame trick! In fact, that's such a lame plan it's going to backfire you right out of here! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With that Doug jumps up and unleashes a enhanced version of his _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_ attack to spin around and not only barrage Ben with lighting fast kicks, but also spin him around to the other side! As Ben can do little but block the incoming kick's his feet begin to be pushed over the edge as he then says,"

If you think you can just simply kick me out of the way Doug, your dead wrong!"

Doug just laughs as he then says,"

Don't ever dismiss the simple stuff Ben, it's the simple stuff that makes up life! You keep always going on about the future and is motivated by the past, but I am a man who focuses on the present! And right now the present is you tasting the bitter sense of, GUH!"

With that Ben shocks Doug by moving quicker than the blond fighter anticipated, and caught his leg with his arms before then saying,

" Guess you're not as up to speed as you would think, because you're out of here!"

With that Ben grabs Doug's leg and rolls over to try and throw Doug right out of the ring! And a shocked Doug responds by saying,"

Whoa, did not see that coming! But, don't think you can get rid of me that easy!

"With that Doug shocks Ben by bending down right before Ben can commit his throw, and grabbing Ben's arms, before he turns around the momentum and throws Ben forward, before Doug then lands on Ben's back and twists his arms around before pressing his legs down on Ben's hard as he bends Ben's arms back so hard Ben grunts in pain! Still having back pain from his fight with Kira, Ben yells in pain before Doug then says,"

Nothing personal man, but like I said, I won't show you mercy! Looks like another theory of mine was right, your body is strong but even after all of this time you're not passing any flexibility grades! Now, you're not getting up till you admit how wrong you are! I swear, ill break something if I have to go that way man!" "

As Doug pulls on Ben's arms harder and Ben feels even more pain before he then says,

" Damn it, I can tell your not bluffing! But, there is no way, ill, AHH!"

Doug unleashes even more force as he then says,"

What, going to say no way you were going to lose to me man? Guess again Ben, you may be the chosen hero, but when it comes down to it, this Enji Budokai is to prove who the best fighter is, and that's what I am about to do!

" As Doug unleashes even more force to insure that Ben feels to much pain to counter attack the audience is going nuts as the main announcer then says,"

This, I think this is the biggest upset so far in the Enji Budokai everyone! No one doubted Doug's skill, but it's safe to say that few assumed that he could defeat Ben! Yet, that's what it seems to be everyone, and since Ben is on the ground, I better not delay the count anymore if I want to uphold my reputation! One!

" As the announcer then begins to give the count, albeit in dramatic fashion Brad is laughing madly as he sees Ben struggling to get out of the dead lock Doug has him under before he then says,"

HAHAHAHA! I got to hand it to Fitter, he plays a harder ball then I thought he had in him! Oh this is so rich, Ben's own teammate is showing him how pathetic he really is! Doug Fitter, you're just the kind of man that I need to show this universe how things are really going down!

"His four amigos are with him and Jerid then says,

" It is sweet to see Benny boy having his dreams crushed by his own pal Brad. But, if Doug really beats Ben, then you won't get to show him who is boss in front of everyone!

"Brad crushes his current drink and laughs as he then says

," You think I won't stop giving Ben what he deserves just because we are not matched up? All that would mean, is that I'll just have to teach Ben is lesion in private, and that works even better because there would be no rules to hold me back from doing what I REALLY want to do!

Besides boys, the main point is that Ben's silly dreams get totally crushed once and for all and he realizes that it does not matter how hard he tries, a lame stiff like him can NEVER be able to get what he wants since he is held back! Enjoying the show Lacus?"

Brad nudges Lacus, who arrived shortly after she bumped in to Ben and after brad just nudges her she just turns to him and says,"

Yes its, intense all right Brad. Glad you're having such a thrill off it.

" Brad laughs harder and then says,"

You had to think hard to realize that girl? Piff, it's a no brainier then when ever Star loser is suffering, and then I am happy! See Ben; see how little anyone truly believes in you!

"As Lacus sees the judge counting up to seven and sighs before she then says to herself,

" Ben, it would seem, that those closest to you, always are the ones that can cause you to feel the most pain. I wonder, if you have become strong enough to overcome that pain?"

With that the announcer gets to eight before Doug laughs and says,

" See Ben, I told you having your head stuck in fantasies would cost you! Maybe now you will realize what is truly important! Huh? "

Doug then sees Ben's aura explode before he then grunts and clutches his hand before he then says,"

I told you, I am tired of you thinking you assuming things Doug!"

With that his hand glows, and instantly golden energy swords from around Doug before he then says, "

What the, whoa!

" With that Doug quickly jumps up as the energy swords all swarm in on him, and even so the swords cut his arms, legs and face! Ben then jumps up just as the announcer was about to say ten before everyone gets in to another uproar and the announcer with the eye patch then says,'

Amazing! Ben shows Doug and everyone else that he has the heroic comebacks down to a solid process as he narrowly avoids being defeated! Is this the start of a comeback? We will soon see!

" Ben instantly re summons the Star Sword back in to his hand before he then says,"

That, was to close. You're a far dirtier fighter then I realized Doug. This how Gouken trained you to be?"

Doug chuckles and says,

" Nah man, it's all me, and what I learned through trial and error before Gouken picked me up back in my days of street fighting! I told you, I fight my own way, and am going to make it to the top my way! Maybe if you had such confidence in your own heart, and your own path you would not be struggling so much my man! Or are you still holding back trying to be nice?"

Ben just swings his arm around to crack it back in to place before he then says,"

Oh, I think it's clear by now this is become far more than some friendly spar! Shadow Clones!"

With that Ben has clones instantly form around him till Doug is surrounded in a circle of Ben's! However as they all get in to fighting stances he just snickers and then says,"

Man, still trying to hide behind your tricks? You can run but you got to face up to reality sooner or later man!"

Ben rolls his eyes and then says,"

I am not hiding or running from you Doug! I can barely make out what you you're talking about these days, but I don't have time for your nonsense!

" As all of the clones go to attack Doug at once Doug gets serious as the energy around his Gauntlets and Graves flare up before he then says,"

The fact that you think what I am saying is nonsense shows how idiotic you're really being Ben! Well, I don't care how long it takes, you're going to listen to me!"

With that Doug's skin turns red, and in a flash he moves so fast that he hits all of the clones so hard that they shatter in an instant, and also manages to knock Ben back a few feet! Ben instantly has the golden energy sword from before dive at Doug but Doug just says,"

Don't think that's going to cut it either! Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

With that Doug unleashes a powerful palm thrust to hit the incoming swords, and shatters each one on impact!

As Ben lands on the ground he then says,

" What is this? Doug keeps saying his power is constantly at its max, but he just moved so fast even I could not fallow him! Was that just another bluff Doug? Whoa!

" In a flash Ben manages to dodge a kick Doug sent that had such force the entire part of the ring that was in Ben's direction ignites on fire because of the friction Doug released before Ben just manages to block another kick! As Ben stands his ground Doug then says,"

I was not lying man, that was just me putting my speed to its max! I told you, I won't allow you to hide behind anything so you have no choice but to come at me with your heart, and show me just what your true instincts of the real Ben is like! Since day one I noticed you always tried your best to make others happy, always trying to do your best to get others to approve of you! What, can't you stand on your own two feet and be proud of who you are for real Ben?

" Ben just narrows his eyes and then says,

" What is that suppose to mean? That I should not care what others think, and just do what I feel like? That's not how the world works Doug, as Enji Knights its are duty to stop those who don't care what others think!"

With that he punches Doug, only for Doug to catch that fist and then say,

" Maybe so, but it does not mean we have to hide are true selves just so they approve bro! You're always trying to be what others want you to be, well how about being yourself and screw that? Who cares what others think as long as you're you! I don't care what others think of me, I am who I am, and if they like it that's cool but it's no biggie if they can't, because it's just another thing to get over man!

"Ben then gets even more annoyed as he then says,

" Be yourself as much as you like Doug, but your being asinine if you think just doing what you feel like does not come with a cost! I know that everyone is free to be who they want, but I also know that not being responsive to others feelings about your behavior, is a sure fire way to be an outcast from society! And I am not about to let some thing as petty as a bunch of random impulses make enemies out of could be friends!

We all wore masks Doug, masks that we wear to fit what's expected of us, it's how we form a society. Those that just go around without a care are more often then not outcasts, and I rather not be a outcast. Your obsession with making your desires a priority Doug really has gone out of hand, and I had enough of this nonsense! So if you're done lets, GUH!"

With this Doug instantly head butts Ben so hard to his own head that he goes reeling back several feet and instantly holds his head in pain before a furious Doug then says,"

No, I am not done Ben! Because I won't let you dismiss what I have to say! I am telling you the cold hard truth Ben, and it's for your own good! If you insist on living a lie, maybe a few more guys and gals will be your pals, but it's only something fake! It just might be me, but I rather have a group of true friends that expect me for I am then waste effort for a bunch of posers! So do you realize now who the stupid one is Ben?

Believing in people that are never going to return your feelings, trusting in things that will never be, in the end putting effort in to anything that is not real is just a waste of time ! So I want to hear it from you Ben, just how strongly are you going to cling on to theses delusions of yours before you face the cold harsh truth and stop wasting time on illusions to be happy for what you have!"

Ben clutches his head, before he chuckles grimly and then says,"

My Doug, you really put a lot of thought in to this huh? I can see, that this is the way you want to be, and want to live your life. However, do you think this is really, what I am?

"Doug nods and then says,

" I can see it on your face Ben, your just wasting time fooling yourself. Huh?"

All of a sudden Doug sees Ben clutch his fist before his energy explodes and he then says,"

I am tired, of you thinking that I should think, and behave like you Doug! I am tired, of you thinking that you know me! Because, you don't understand me at all and I had enough! Kaio Ken, times three!"

With that Ben yells out loud as his energy explodes and becomes even larger before it turns a fiery red and Doug braces himself as he then says,

" Oh, GUH!" With that Ben instantly smashes Doug with a right hook to his jaw, and Doug goes flying before Ben warps behind him to kick him hard in the back of his head, warps again in front of him to upper cut him in to the air, warps again to then appear above him to smash both of his hands on Doug's chest to cause him to rocket in to the ring and blast part of it up, before in another instant smashing his foot down hard on Doug's ribcage with such force before he coughs up blood!

Ben looks furious as he decides it's his turn to be relentless before punching Doug again and again as he then says

," You think your little advice is the solution to making me happy and solving everything Doug? You think I should just be myself and everything will go out fine huh? You want to know something Doug? I did use to believe in that, when I was a brainless idiot in grade school. And you want to know what happened? Everyone thought I was a stupid nobody, and my friends like Rick and the others all turned on me one after the other because they did not think I was worth the effort!

Only, Lacus really stuck by me, and, by now, even she does not even believe in me because of that stupid jackass! I was so, isolated in High School, the few friends I had left, always treated me like it was a privilege for me to be allowed to hang with them and would again and again think nothing to chance plans that involved me in them! And so I realized the hard way that if you don't try at least a little to meet others expectations, then you're going to have a sad lonely life!

And, that's not what I wanted to be! So, if I was someone who no one would expect, then I would become an Enji Knight, a hero, and transform myself in to someone that would be expected! It was my dream to become an Enji Knight anyway so fallowing through with it was just something that I reinforced as time went on! Maybe you don't care if you blow off everyone to suit your own desires Doug, but I do! Huh?"

He then sees Doug's hand glowing with energy and dashes backwards as he sees Doug firing a blast of energy from his hand before Doug gets back up and wipes off the blood from his chin and says,"

Oh man, you really are a beast when your ticked off buddy. You don't have to reinvent yourself Ben; you just have to be confident in who you are! Because if you don't believe in yourself, then how the hell do you expect anyone else to? Huh?

" Ben's energy is still getting larger as he then says,"

You think I don't have confidence in myself Doug? I wonder if you still think that, when I show you how confidently I blast you out of here! Enough of this Doug, you don't know what I went through, and I won't allow you to judge me!

Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With that Doug is shocked as he sees a enraged Ben unleash his massive spinning energy blast right at him before he narrows his eyes and then says,"

Lash out all you want, you know who is right! Masenko!

"With that Doug strikes back and unleashes his own ultimate energy beam! And as his yellow energy blast collides in to Ben's the collision causes an explosion of power great enough to send the Announcer on his hover craft flying out of the area! Doug's blast is slowly being pushed back as Ben then says,"

Just give up on this Doug! Why are you so fixated on forcing your mindset down everyone's throat on top of everything? Why can't you're not as right as you think you are! If you don't even have the strength to believe in anyone or anything then why should I take you seriously?"

Doug 's skin turns red, before veins form on his muscles before he then steps on the ground so hard that he is able to stop skidding back before he then says,

" Because I know that I am right! People and ideals will fail you again and again, and in the end the only thing you can ever truly count on, is yourself! That's the cold hard truth, just like the truth is that creating paradise is a big load of nonsense! The pain will never go away no matter what we do, that's life! But even if life is pain and suffering, I'll take that for what it is and make the most of it then spend my life chasing shadows! If you can't expect life for what it is, then you're not going to grasp anything Ben!"

With that Ben sees Doug unleash a surge of power to push his energy wave back, but Ben responds by getting annoyed and saying

," I get what your trying to say Doug, but I refuse to expect that as being the one truth of the universe! I'll keep fighting, to make my dreams a reality Doug! Maybe you think things will always be how they are, but I have the courage to go for something better, and that means I'll show you just how strong my belief is! Kaio Ken!

" With that Ben's energy blasts to even greater heights before he quickly shows Doug how serious he is by overwhelming his own blast, and consuming Doug with a massive ray of golden light before that entire area of the ring is quickly consumed in an explosion!

* * *

Aqua has returned to the others at this point as she sees the explosion and then says,"

Ben, Doug's truly getting him angry with his refusal to back down. I , just hope Doug does not upset Ben so much that he will kill him in a frenzy."

Hiryuumon chuckles and then says,"

Don't be silly Miss Aqua! Doug may be making the boss mad but there is no way he would lose control so badly that he would kill his friend! Huh?"

As he and everyone sees the waves around the battle area blast up the dragon digimon gulps and then says,"

Er, at least I am pretty sure. Although the boss can get let his rage get him out of control. Nah its cool it will be fine so no worries haha, ha. "

Cloud sighs and says,

" Doug's been pushing Ben father then he should, both physically and mentally. No matter what, it would be best if this match ends soon before unrepairable damage is done."

* * *

With that the explosion fades and as the smoke goes up Ben takes a deep breath as he then says,"

Whew, maybe I overdid it a little. Still, Doug needs to open his eyes and see that no matter how stubborn he is he is not going to get me to get on board his train ride of beliefs ! Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees a explosion of energy, before he is shocked to hear non other then Doug chuckling as he then says,"

You think that's stubborn Ben? You have not seen anything yet! "

With that in a flash a explosion of energy blasts out of the smoke before a second later Doug, with all the cloths above his pants totally vaporized and his chest badly burned blasts out with Doug looking dead serious and he then says,

" I thought I made it clear, you won't get me to give up that easily! Guren Senpukyaku! "

With that, even as Doug is sizzling from Ben's energy attack, he shows Ben he still has fight in him before he unleashes a barrage of flaming kicks right to Ben's chest to knock him in to the air, before instantly appearing behind Ben and hitting him hard in the back with a powerful fiery roundhouse kick! As Ben bounces off the ground he quickly rebounds on his feet as he sees Doug land looking grinning and he then says,"

What is going on here? Did you find a way to turn off your body's pain singles or something Doug or did I just knock that part of the brain off? Because I am rather sure your body should be having its alarms blazing! What happened to you Doug? You use to be a lot more positive, and sensible about things. Did what happened with Maria really hurt you that badly? "

Doug rolls his eyes and then says,

" Like that would be enough, might be a shocker to you Ben, but girl troubles don't bother me as much as you! Nah, it did not help for sure, but what really changed me was just seeing how things really happen, and seeing what the truth is about! I guess you could say I was tired of wasting time on pointless things if anything and was not going to take people not taking me seriously anymore."

Ben just sighs and says,"

Well, you made it clear how seriously stubborn you are Doug. However, if you don't stop being stubborn, your seriously going to regret it!

" Doug just gives a mocking gesture with his fingers as he then says,"

Oh come on, if I was afraid of a little pain I would not be a fighter!

I can feel the pain all too well man, but it's not stopping me! I won't stop, no matter what it takes! Because I am so sick of you thinking I don't understand anything, that someone like me can't possibly be right! You think I don't know your pain Ben? You think someone's pain matters at all? I never believed that what someone was going through mattered because all that really mattered was what someone was doing at the moment. But if you won't stop beating the dead horse then I'll get you in on something! I may not have lived your life, but I know something or to about the pain of slicking to being one's self?

You, Lacus, you all keep going on about having it rough. Hell, maybe you all did, but it was not peachy clean for me either! At least you had decent money and a decent family Ben, even if you won't admit it! I know you rag on your dad again and again, but at least he put family first! I did not even have a solid family most of my life man, the guy who I knew as my father was my stepfather, and I had plenty of siblings so I was no way near the center of attention!

We barley had enough cash to make ends meet most of the time, and many a month a candy bar was the single highlight, the only treat that could be afforded on me! Was there times I felt angry or sad? Hell yah, but no way I was going to let what others thought of me defy what my fate was! Plenty of idiot punks who did not understand things get seeing me as somewhat as an easy target Ben, and for a few years they got away with some stuff that would not fly later! And that's because I decided I was tired of being told who I should be or what I am, and told everyone who I was with my fists! And it turned out that Gouken by chance saw me in a dojo one day and saw the talent I had with those fists, and that's how I am where I am today! And I got by in those early days by making do with what I got, and not waste time thinking of dreams of what if or what could of, and enjoying what I did have, even if others thought of it as nothing!

Maybe that's why the simple pleasures are enough for me, and why all I want as a future is just lazy days fishing for weeks on end with a few pals after work as my life or something. I don't care what others, even angels or gods think, because it's my life and I'll live it how I damn pleased! And now to wrap this up, the point is that you can't blame destiny, or anyone else for how your life is! Sure, an annoying punk or nature itself may screw with yah, but it's your own fault if you let them run your life! In the end Ben, only you can effect what you want, and how happy you're going to be! You can choose to focus on what you got and make the most of it, or focus on things that are always out of your grasp that you will never have! And I choose to expect the cold hard truth of life, and expect that things will never be how we really want! I am not afraid of my life's struggle never ending, because to live is to struggle man!

And, since that's how it is, no sense moaning about it and go with the flow! And right now that flow is to smack down anyone who stands in the way of anyone who gets in my way! So, see now Ben? No matter how hard you hit me, you're not going to get me to submit!" Ben just takes a deep breath as he sees Doug looking serious, even as his leg is twitching from the damage Ben gave him, before he then says,"

Doug, I see now, that this is the true expression of your heart. I understand, mostly, what you're trying to say. To be honest, you remind me a lot of what Max would say about having the courage to believe in yourself, and not to be afraid of the pain that getting what you want will take. Guess you're more like Max then I realized Doug."

Doug chuckles and then says," Well, that's a mighty fine complement since Max was a pretty cool dude. Still, as much as I respected your cousin bro, it's not my intention to become the next him or anyone else, but me! Still, if you realize I am talking like your former mentor, maybe now you will take what I say seriously and stop with your silly delusions?

"Ben narrows his eyes, and points the Star Sword at Doug before he then says,"

I take what you say seriously Doug, but listen up! You can say all that you want, but I am not going to change my view! Your beliefs are yours, and mine are my own, and I refuse to stop just because they are hard to grasp! I refuse to give up trying to make a better world from the outcome of this war, nor do I intend to give up on those who are having a hard time! And that's because, I am fighting for more than my own desires! For Max's will, for Craft, Xion, Snow, and everyone else that died during this cosmic war I won't give up on making their losses mean something!

"Doug sighs and says," That's all good in trying to win this war for us, but all the intentions in a dimension can't change someone else's heart! You can try, beg, and do whatever you want but if the other person won't move a inch, then it's not going to get anywhere! Just what makes you so stubborn on trying again and again to get through to someone that closed themselves off from everything anyway?

" Ben then looks past Doug, and, using some enhanced vision magic sees Lacus to the side of Brad and the others. And as he sees her looking sad he tightens his fist and then says,"

Because, I just have to believe that others can listen to you after you push enough to get through! No matter what the reality is Doug, I refuse to give up on h, to give up on believing in someone that I know has the strength to change! With how important it is, there is no way I'll ever stop trying because you may not have the strength to believe in something other than your own life, but I do!"

Doug just sighs as he instantly knows what Ben is talking about and says,"

God damn it, she really is worth all of that trouble to you Ben?"

Ben nods and says,"

Without a doubt, I know, I know there is still hope even after everything. After all, if I was someone who just gave up because it was looking bad, the story might go on, but it would no longer be the tale of a hero! And, I want my actions, even after all the mistakes I made, to tell the tale of a hero! Naive or as selfish as it is, that's how I have decided I will live the story that is my life Doug!

" Doug just shrugs and says," Whatever, I tried. Now, seems we took enough of a breather, and it's clear neither of us are too stubborn to agree on who is right so I guess I'll just settle this by knocking you flat!"

With that Ben grins as his fist glows with golden energy and he then says,"

Sounds like a good plan to me, it's time we settle this once and for all Doug!"

With that they both have their power levels explode as Doug then says,"

Bring it!" With that the two instantly burst at each other and unleash a barrage of punches' and kicks! As Doug manages to dodge a sword slash and hit Ben in the knee he says to himself,"

Man, Ben's last blast took more out of me then I care to admit, but I know my blows have hit him harder then he thought I could! And I know that Ben's always had less endurance then me! I just have to play up my strengths, and not let him have time to pull anything and I WILL win this!" As Ben blocks Doug's incoming kick and slashes him across the chest only to see Doug not even flinch Ben then thinks up the words of,"

Man, Doug just won't go down, it's like pain does not even effect him! I always knew his fighting spirit was strong, but, I never figured it would be this great! I guess, fighting with him has made me see just how powerful his fighting spirit is. Even so, ill show him that my resolve, is even greater! "

With that he charges at Doug as he then says," DOUG!"

At the same time Doug charges at Ben and says," BEN!"

With that the two punch each other in the face at the same time, and are both knocked off their feet! And this causes one rather, deranged and drunk fan in the stands to yell out,

" KAKAROTT! " That man rips his shirt off and screams around like a nut , and is promptly tackled by security but Ben and Doug are to in to there fight to hear him.

As the two both stagger back Doug shakes his head as he sees Ben falls to his knees and then says,"

What's the matter bro, running on empty? Guess you got a workout you had, whoa."

With that Doug's vision is getting blurry before he shakes his head again and then says,"

Damn, must have used more juice then I thought. But, no way in hell that I am quitting!

"Ben then says," I get it all ready, so I am just going to force you to quit, when I knock you out!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Please, your fists are not tough enough to knock my head out man! You're never going to win me over, no matter what!

" Ben sighs and then says,"

You made that quite clear all ready, but I won't stop till you expect that not everyone is the same!

" Doug counters with,"

I know that, Ben. But that in turn means you all have to understand that since everyone is different a united peace that spans the universe is nothing more than a pipe dream! Peace may be what we want, but what we are only going to get is breaks, then more fighting because that's what life is! "

Ben then has his power explode and says,"

That's not set in stone Doug! You're the one who made it clear that people change all the time! What's to say that people can't evolve in time to understand enough of each other to get along? You're saying you know that can't be a reality?"

Doug's eyes waver for a bit, and he goes to say something before he freezes and Ben grins and says,

"Heh, finally got your tong! Guess it's not totally hopeless, I know it's not! Courage is the magic that make dreams a reality, and I will make the reality everyone wants to become more then a dream!

" Doug snickers, as his power explodes and his skin turns bright red before he then says,"

You can keep dreaming if you want Ben, but I think it's about time I knock you out of this dream world of yours! In any rate, I'll knock you right out of the ring with all I have in me! "

With that Doug charges at Ben, and Ben responds by saying

," Fine, give me all you got, so I can make it clear you're not going to have your way with me Doug! "

With that the two go to punch at each other with both of their fists surging with power, before Ben then says,"

Doug, it's been one epic fight, but like I keep telling you, I won't lose! So, take this, Divine Flare Edge!

"With this Ben goes to slash at Doug, only for Doug to step back as Ben's sword slashes in to the ground beneath him before Doug grins and then says,"

To slow, now your mine! Final, Shoryuken, Heaven!

" With that Doug's fist smashes Ben in to the gut and blows him in to the sky as everyone is shocked before Cloud then says,

" Unreal, Doug, managed to land the hit?"

With that Gouken chuckles and then says,

" Well, in this clash between the dragon and the tiger, seems the tiger's fangs were sharper after all. Huh, wait, this is, no! Doug, you fool!"

With that Doug charges in to the air ready to finish off Ben with his combo assault as he then says,"

Well Ben, your one tough fighter, even more so then I thought you would be, but in the end your instincts are just not enough! Don't feel bad, I'll keep going till I make it on top! So, huh? "

All of a sudden he sees a surge of power, before Ben suddenly stabilizes himself in midair, and looks back on Doug before grinning and saying,"

Maybe next time Doug, but, I told you I am winning no matter what! I admit I did not see that move coming, but while I may not have your endurance, I thought you would realize after what happened with Kira, that I will endure as much as it takes to win! Now, I'll show you the absolute strength of my will with this punch! This hand of mine is burning red, its load roar cries out for me to grasp victory!"

With that Ben then blasts downward, right back at Doug, and Doug only grins with a excited grin as he then says,"

Ben, from the start you always were full of surprises! Time to see between your faith in your dreams, and my confidence in my reality who's going to come out time right now! RAHHH!" With this Doug puts all of the energy he has in to his right fist and his aura nearly takes the shape of a Tiger before Ben then says,"

Ill finish you with this, a move that Master Myers taught me when we trained, and I improved to make it my own!

This is MY way Doug, Erupting Burning Dragon Fist !"

With this Ben's aura then takes the shape of a golden dragon, and he unleashes an attack alike to the move Goku used to finish Hirudegarn in the final DBZ movie! At last Ben and Doug's fists collide in to each other like speeding meteors, and the force causes a shockwave that rocks the entire section of the planet! As Ben and Doug struggles to overpower each other Doug looks right at Ben's face and then says,

" Damn it, I don't care if you're the chosen one, I am not going to lose to you! "

Ben then narrows his eyes and then says," Who's being condescending now eh Doug? How about, I just might be a better fighting then you give me credit for! Think about it and cool off, Heat End Explosion!

" With that Ben unleashes another surge of power, and Doug sees the gauntlet on his hand shatter before his arm is twisted back from Ben's power, and see's the golden dragon aura around Ben coming in before he then says

," Damn it, looks like, it was not en, GUHH!"

With that Ben smashes Doug hard in the rib, so hard that Doug not only gets smashed back to the ground, but through it and lands deep in the ocean with a massive splash on the other side! As Doug sinks in to the water, he just says,"

Well, guess this is as far as I can go, was one hell of a ride."

With that Ben descends back in to the ground, and then says,"

Doug, that was one tough fight. I admit, I never expected you to push me this far, but your more powerful then I realized. Still, it was fun, so thanks."

With that the gong rings before the Judge Droid then says,"

Contestant Doug Fitter is out of the ring, Ben Auro will advance to the semi finals!"

With that Doug pops up out of the water, too tired to do anything but float and hang on to consciousness as he then sees Ben looking back at him before he then says,"

Well, at least I managed to kick my way this far, that should be enough for someone to freaking listen to me. "

With that the emergency rescue crafts at once go to retrieve Doug, and as Doug is lifted up James sighs a breath of relief and then says,"

At last, it's over. Well, at least the conclusion was not too ugly. "

X nods and then says," I know almost everyone expected Ben to win, but even so Doug nearly turned that around a few times. But, he made the mistake of striking a cord with Ben.

"Hiryuumon shrugs and then says," Man, Doug really was not using his head in the fight as much as he should, since he out of everyone should realize that making Ben mad just makes him fight harder! "

Aqua then widens her eyes and says,"

Your right Hiryuumon, he should have, but he did. Was, he trying to test how well he could go against a Ben that was not holding back? I wonder, if he was trying to push Ben, to make him be ready for anything? Well, in any case I am glad the fight does not seem to have cost them their friendship."

Aeris smiles and then says,"

Yup, despite both of them wanting to win and giving it everything they have it seems the bounds of friendship they have are strong enough to endure. I am relieved to see that. Hehe, you must be relieved that Ben won to right Ezan?"

The sliver haired warrior just unfolds his arms and closes his eyes and then says,"

Without a doubt Aeris. However, while I'll admit Doug preformed slightly better than I expected him to do, even so if Ben struggled this much just to defeat him, then my victory might be even more absolute then I realized. Still, only one way to find out, and its coming ever closer. So prepare yourself Ben Auro, for your ultimate fight as a warrior is coming soon!"

With that everyone sees Ben is floating to where Doug is, before he lands besides Doug and then says,

" Hey Doug, are you still with me? Sorry if I went a little rough on you."

Doug chuckles, even as he has a black eye and raises his left hand a little to give a thumbs up as he then says,"

Are you kidding? That's just what I wanted from you! I knew it was going to be unlikely I would come out on top Ben, to be honest I just wanted you to take me as a serious opponent."

Ben grins as he then says," Oh trust me I know the desire. Don't worry, you're a great fighter Doug, and a great rival. Maybe some other time we will have another fight down the road with less to worry about, then you might have another chance.

"Doug grins and says," Sounds good to me bro, I'll be looking forward to that."

With that Doug offers his hand and Ben shakes it before Ben chuckles and says,"

Now that you got me to take you seriously, I think it's time I make someone else take me seriously, and pay him back for not doing so for so long!

" Doug nods and says,"

Yah, your drama is nowhere near finished, not with your showdowns with Brad and Ezan coming up. Ben, seriously, I know how much you hate Brad, and think of him as a jacked up brute but you can't afford to see him as anything but a seriously dangerous opponent because unlike me he is out to kill."

Ben nods and then says,

" Don't worry, I know just what kind of man Brad truly is, so leave that to me. All you should worry about now Doug is getting better and healing up to watch my next match!"

Doug nods and says,

" Sounds like a plan. With that the audience cheers as the main Announcer then says,"

That was amazing everyone! An intense showdown between two friends, with a stunning conclusion! Such an outcome is a truly worthy conclusion to the Enji Budokai semi finals! However, as good as that last match was everyone, don't forget the best is yet to come! Now only four fighters remain and all four of them are a one man army! So, now it's time to see who truly is the best of the best, as we now move forward, to this Tournament's semi finals! Yes, we will now take a break to insure the ring, and are minds, are all ready for the next level of fights that are in store!

"With that the audience cheers again and as they do, a group of them stop there cheering real fast, because they are around Brad Fowltror!

* * *

And there reason for this is Brad is laughing so loudly that everyone around him and his gang gets worried he is about to beat on them and all run off before Brad then says,"

Oh, they are all going to see what the next level of a fight is all right! It's coming up, my time, my glory, MY era is coming so close that I can taste it now! Looks like Doug just was not man enough to bust down that loser! Well, I was betting on him losing anyway so I can put Benny boy in my place once and for all! At least he warmed him Lacus just puts her hands together and closes them as she then says,"

Ben, I guess even if his opponent is someone close to him, he really won't stop at anything to reach his dreams. He, kept saying that he would never stop believing in someone. He, could not, mean me right?

"Brad just laughs madly and then says," The moron just can't expect how things are doll, and that means I get the great pleasure of making him see just how hopeless he REALLY is! He still does not realize the law of the jungle, he still thinks that fighting all of these chumps means he can stand against me? HAH! All this is doing is building his hopes up in that puny little heart of his, and making it all the more fun when I crush his hopes and dreams once and for all, and make him and EVERYONE see how the story of a hero really ends! "

With that the Announcer is just about done talking before he then says,

" All right everyone, hope you can hold your excitement for a hour, because it will be well rewarded when we then resume! But, I'll let you all in on something. We won't play any more tricks in the Semi Finals in the way of matching, the winners of the quarter finals will be the ones to face off! So that means the Semi Final battles will cause the couple Brad Fowltror and Lacus Raystar to face off, and for the two stars of the Enji Knights, Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon to fight next! Place your bets now! "

With that the announcer then goes off and Lacus gets pale as she then says,"

Brad, you and I, are going to fight? What, is going to happen?

"Brad snorts and then says," What you worried about girl? Take it easy, just do as I say and like always it's going to be fine.

" Lacus just gets tense and then says," What, what do you mean? Am I, huh?"

All of a sudden Lacus hears a buzzing, before she then takes out her palm computer and sees a coded single before she then says,

" What, my father wants to see me, again?

"Brad rolls his eyes and then says," God damn it, they still have questions? Just tell the old man to buzz off!"

Lacus looks troubled as she then says," If I do that Brad, they will just be more persistent. Besides, my father has wanted to speak with me all day so I might as well just appease him now. And, if he has information on what is going on with monsters having my faces on them, then all the better." Brad just spits on the ground and then says," Whatever, just do what you can to get him off are trail eh doll? Come here, and show who is your real man!

" With that Brad kisses Lacus again before Lacus smiles softely and says,"

Ill, be back as soon as I can Brad."

With that Lacus runs off to the elevator before Brad narrows his eyes and then says,"

You better be Lacus, I can't afford you to crack and blab to your folks or the Enji, not when the end game is so close I can lick it! Damn it girl, if you just would stop worrying about finding answers and just realize all your problems will be solved by doing what Brad the great tells you to do , then it will make things a whole lot simpler! Whatever, soon, having to put up with all of this garbage will be a thing in the past for good! Now, while I am waiting for Lacus to get her family off her back, time to see if a few players are ready to help put this era in the past for good!

" With that Brad goes off to fallow his latest desire,

* * *

but for now we leave him to follow up on where Lacus went, and this leads us to just entering a room at the top of the Stadium, till she then sees her father waiting for her in what seems to be a personal lounge room! She then sees him looking stern as she walks in and says,"

Father, just why have you, huh?"

She is shocked to see her younger sister Sarah, her older sister Shion, and her mother Jane all in the room with her father! Lacus then says,

" What the, what are all of you, AHH!

" Sarah instantly hugs her sister as she says," Hey sis, what's with the no calling? It's been forever since you talked to your charming sister and all you can do is be shocked? It's been so long that I never had time to tell you your new fashion sense is horrible! Oh well, at least you still managed to have some style when you kicked that scary Rugal 's hide!"

Lacus then backs away as she then says,"

You all came to watch me fight?

" Shion sighs and says,"

No, I came here to do a thesis on fighters Lacus. Urg, of course we came to watch you fight, we are your family after all. I guess it's been so long since you even contacted us that you forgot we are a family?"

Lacus tries to smile and say,"

Er, sorry I have not called you, or anyone lately Shion, I have been, really, really busy with everything lately."

Her mother scowls at her and then says

," Lacus, is that all you can say, after how little you have seemed to care for your family lately, or how you have been acting?

" Lacus takes a deep breath and then says,

" What are you talking about mother? I know I changed my state of dress in to something more unfitting an esteemed family? Look, I know you're quite proud of images but I have a lot more going on right now and I don't have time for such minor things to bog me down.

" Lacus sees her mother get furious as she then says,

" Lacus, how dare you address me like that, especially after all you have done to shame the Raystar name! Oh your current taste of cloths is enough to make me sick, but I wish it was the only crises we were facing! How could you let things get so bad? How could you involve yourself in such hideous affairs?"

Lacus narrows her eyes and then says,"

Calm down mother, I know the news has been saying a lot of insidious things about Brad and me but you can't let what those rating frenzy tabloid hounds blab out."

Erich sighs and then says,"

Please don't try and hide what you and Brad have done Lacus, even if Rugal did not say what he did, we are well aware of what really happened on Venom. And, I am afraid that because your mother would not stop being persistent, I had no choice but to stop holding back the full amount of Brad's, insanity

." Lacus gets defensive as she then says,

" Oh, I can see just how hard it was for you to do that father. Brad may be a little wild, but, his actions are not, insane."

Sarah rolls her eyes and then says,

" Oh no, causing an entire city, or a whole continent in to the ocean and kill billions is totally not insanity sis, its psychotic! And killing crime lords to become the head of the underworld? Ew, talk about mimicking some crazy movie villain! Lacus, its fun to be in to wild exciting men I know, but the thrill is gone when they are causing explosions and bloody messes everywhere! Don't you realize how insanely deranged Brad is?"

Lacus is still being defensive as she clutches her hands hard and then says,

" How would you know what Brad really is Sarah, your just believing what others tell you again! Did you all come here just to tell me how wrong I am?

"Lacus's mother has her eyes twitch and is about to say something before Lacus sees her father put his hand in front of her mother's face, takes a deep breath and then says,"

No Lacus, this is not why we called you. It's far more important than that so please just listen to me, to us. I know that ever since the Blue Eyes White Dragon went completely out of control, and you killed and hurt many you have been consumed with despair and since then you drove yourself in to Brad's care almost exclusively for his comfort. But I am begging you, please think very carefully about the path you are hanging on because the point of no return is coming quickly.

The Enji, with Rugal's revelation even as his status as a deranged crime lord they will take it to cement Brad's crimes and go after him! After everything he has done, and if both his identity as Killer Ace and his desires to overthrow society itself are proven truth there will be no mercy for him this time, the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji have made it clear they will do whatever it takes to silence his insane ambitions. Lacus, if its not clear to you now, Brad is a very evil man. "

Lacus then gets angry as she then says,

" So it's like I figured all along, your just trying to lure us, to crush us, and to silence us because you can't, no, because you won't even bother to understand us! Brad's actions cause conflict yes, maybe even pain, but its not truly evil! Its only, to survive in a exisetnce that is out ot get us! "

Erich then cringes at Lacus 's outburst before he then says,

" No one said anything about you Lacus, not yet anyway. There is still time, for you to not be caught up in the deranged inevitable conclusion to Brad's ambitions! If you renounce him now, tell us everything and help us stop him then you will be sparred his fate!

"Lacus laughs in a disturbed manner and says,"

Please, don't play any more games with me father. I know you're just trying to deceive me, so that you can finish off your shameful little disgrace once and for all! "

Her mother moans and then says,"

Oh, what has happened to make you so foolish my poor child? Has the pain become really that unbearable? Because that's the only reason I can see you still defending that evil lunatic! Even if Ben Auro was a bumbling fool most of the time at least he was an honest one! I thought Brad was a real cowboy of a man at first, till I seen his recorded battles! What comfort can you possibly find to such a beastly thug Lacus!

" Lacus responds with a bitter glare that causes her mother to flinch before she then says,

" Because, beasts find comfort in other beasts mother. Or can you not deny your child is a mutant monster, one who society hates? Brad, understands me, and he is the only one who ever has truly helped me with my pain and suffering! And he is also the only one who ever really made the pain better! All of you, only offered empty promises and lies, but while Brad's coarse methods may be rough, it's the only way that the pain can go away and I can truly be safe! "

Shion sighs and says,

" Lacus, you truly think Brad is really honest about his word?"

The Raystar family guarding super android KOS-MOS then walks out of the shadows of the room and then says,"

Yes, Mister Brad Fowltror s level of reliability based on past history is as low as five percent."

Lacus responds with,

" How can any of you know the real Brad when you all ready know about him is what you want to think he is? Your all the same, you just want to believe what you want! Maybe if any of you ever really did anything to help me then I might be willing to believe you! "

Erich then says,"

Please stop this Lacus; we are trying to help you, just as we always have!

" Lacus steps back and says,

" Help me? I seen what your kind of help is father! I overheard you, Master Myers and a few of the others the other day, talking about your plans to solve the problem that I am once and for all! I know you can't wait to seal away the nightmare I am for all of you once and for all!"

Erich responds with,"

I knew, that I heard something that day! Lacus, you got it all wrong! You misheard, its true Doctor Light several of the Cid's and many of the top Lylat scientists are working on something. But it's to work on something that will extract the Blue Eyes White Dragon out of your body without killing you! True, the data still needs to be ironed over but it can work, so please trust us and give us a little more time!

" Lacus then says,"

Time? I don't have any more time, to waste on false hopes! This time, if I lower my guard for your deception it could really be the end, so I am not about to be so foolish as to take your word father."

This causes her mother to get outraged as she then says

," You, you really have gone off the deep end Lacus! You need help, you're not thinking clearly! How can you trust Brad over your family? "

Lacus responds with," No, you're wrong, I am thinking clearly, much more then I, AHH!"

With that Lacus feels a sharp jolt of pain in her head till she falls to her knees, only to laugh and say,

" See, in the end pain is the only thing I get from putting up with your nonsense. Why should I trust you mother? After all, you always just saw me as a tool, as a doll to prop around parties! If you truly cared for me, you would never have had me be put in such a situation that day! Because it's thanks to that, that having this Blue Eyes White Dragon, and being a monster became my destiny!"

Erich forms a somber face and says,

" Lacus, I know you always have been bitter about that day, and every day it pains me that you had to go through such a ordeal. But, everyone has to face their destiny, and while I regret the outcome of that day became something so cruel, its impossible to deny living up to who your suppose to be."

Lacus then gets frantic as she then says," And what is that even suppose to mean? I, never wanted to live a life of isolation, one hated, feared and rejected by society! I just wanted, to be able to find my own happiness. But, no matter how hard I try, it's always rejected. That's why, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I won't be cast in to a lonely oblivion, even if I must hurt others to do so! Now, if you excuse me, I had enough family time for today so ill be going now. It does too late for anything any of you to say to have any meaning to me. You are once more mistaken father, the point of no return has all ready past and it's clear where I belong now. "

With that Lacus turns around before her mother then says,"

Lacus, please stop and listen to us!

"Lacus then pauses briefly only to say,"

There is no point mother, expect the reality of destiny. Good or Evil, it does not matter to me now, ill walk on any path that leads to my survival and if your not on that path so be it. "

With that Lacus goes off before Lacus 's sisters see her mother start sobbing instantly as she then says,"

Oh, Lacus why, why have you gone so crazy! "

Sarah then says," I know, sis really seems to have let the pressure make her crack. So much for this intervention doing squat. "

Erich gets annoyed and says,"

Don't talk that way to your own sister! She, is clearly stressed, I can tell it in her eyes that she is overwhelmed with sorrow and other painful emotions."

KOS-MOS then nods and says,"

Her body's energy was also having some irregular energy singles emitting from them Mister Raystar.

"Erich nods and then says,"

I fear her very body may be unstable at this point. If only she were to trust us, then this would be much less painful. However, insisting she would trust us, forcing her to take are word, will only make things worse."

Shion then says," But, what will we do father? The window of chance for us to get Lacus out of the fate that Brad is heading for is closing fast."

Erich closes his eyes and then says,"

It's simple Shion, while its chance of success are not absolute, right now the best chance for Lacus to be saved is for us to put our faith in the Enji."

Jane sobs as she then says," Oh please dear, I know the Enji Knights can do a lot, but it seems no one can talk sense in to are daughter after that Brad has warped her mind so greatly!"

Erich then looks out the window and then says,"

Maybe, but I know they will do whatever it takes to insure Brad's plans fail. More so, I know no matter what, Ben Auro will never allow Brad to succeed. All we can do now, is put our faith in him and the others." With that as his wife nods we now turn to Ben, who in fact is sitting on the balcony of one of the top levels of the stadium, and after making sure Doug was properly being healed he went to get healed himself and then heal is worn out stomach with a snack!

* * *

And at the moment this leaves us to Ben munching on a Milky Way bar before he suddenly sneezes before saying,"

Whew, guess Doug hit me so hard it even got my nose riled up! Either that or someone is talking about me." With that Ben hears a jolly chuckle before Ben hears the voice of Master Myers then say,"

I think your second idea is most likely correct Ben, after all millions if not more are most likely talking about your recent achievements."

Ben sees the leader of the Enji walking right up to him and smiles before saying,"

Oh hey Master Myers, is something wrong?"

Myers responds with," Not at all Ben, I just wanted to take the time to congratulate you in person for your recent victories. I know fighting your closest friends like Cloud and Doug could not be easy.

" Ben shrugs and says," Well, it's not like I killed them or anything. I mean, I knew they wanted to prove there points, or even really want to win. But, even if they are not my friends, someone has to win right?"

Myers chuckles and then pats Ben on the back as he then says,"

True enough Ben. Make no mistake, you fought with honor, and showed true warrior sprit in your fights. However, I hope you're ready, I know just what kind of challenge the next fights are going to be, one most of all.

" Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

You mean Ezan and Brad right? Well, hey, Lacus could win if Brad's being lazy right? Wait, then I would have to fight Lacus. Then again, maybe then at last I could see how she truly feels. Seems these days fighting people is the only way to get them to spill there true soul or something like that."

Myers nods and says," It's true, people can be very persistent about hiding their feelings. Sometimes they hide them so well even I could not see what their true hearts was till it was too late.

" Ben sighs and then says,"

Master Myers, do you think that I am being foolish for not giving up on Lacus? I mean, she has changed a lot, but, I, just know the Lacus that I care for so much is still in there somewhere. It's just, sometimes I fear I am just telling myself that because maybe Doug is right and I am just to afraid to admit Lacus is beyond salvation. "

Myers pats Ben on the back and then says," What does your heart tell you Ben?"

Ben closes his eyes and says,"

That Lacus is in pain, and that she does not know what to believe, and is just wishing for the pain to end. But even so, the same Lacus that is so dear to me is still there

." Myers chuckles and then says,

" Then that is what you truly believe, simple as that. Doug is true in that we must always be in tune with the reality of the situation, but the reality of the situation might be differently intercepted by others. We must always stand firm to are beliefs for if we don't believe them no one will. But, I want you to know that I to believe that while Lacus has strayed from the light, she has not gone off so far that she can't turn back to it if she sees there is still a place for her there. Don't give up on her Ben, but be ready for how hard it might be to get her to understand your feelings."

Ben nods and then says,"

Thanks for that. I won't give up, no matter what! But, to reach Lacus, first I am going to shatter that oh so aggravating thing that keeps her from even hearing what I have to say! It's time that I , huh?"

Ben hears a loud thunderous noise, only to look up and see that the sky is turning grey and dark, and thunder clouds are in fact causing that noise before he chuckles and then says,"

Well, seems a storm is brewing. "

Myers nods and says," Pardon the overused line but I can feel it in my bones, and it's going to be a big one. This storm, I can tell it's going to be a rather large and ferocious one. Ben, this storm is going to have more than one front if you catch my drift. Are you absolutely prepared for anyway this storm can produce?"

Ben just stands up and gives the leader of the order of warriors of light a thumbs up before he then says,

" Don't worry Master Myers, I managed to get few quite a bunch of scary storms by now. And, even if this one gets crazier then the rest, no way am I going to let it drown me! After all, I came through way too much for it to end here! No matter what, I will keep going till all that I have been fighting for and have struggled through becomes a reality!"

Myers nods and says," Well, I can't say that I can see the future Ben, but I do wish you luck on your next battles and may the force of light be with you

" Ben nods and says," Thanks, something tells me I am going to need it.

"With that the two just look on as they see the storm clouds grow blacker, before we leave them to go to one more scene for the day, and it's none other than Doug!

* * *

As we turn to Doug the recently defeated fighter it seems that the medics all ready fully healed his wounds with powerful white magic and despite his advice he is all ready up on his feet! And as he leaves the medical bay he just sighs and then says,"

Damn, they say I am fully healed but I can still feel that last punch Ben gave me. Well, I knew it was crazy to think I could really beat him but, would have been nice if my theory was proven right.

"Doug hears another chuckle before he then says," Well, if you want to prove it right man, then about stop being wishy washy and doing something about it?"

Doug turns around and sees Brad leaning on the side with a wide grin before he just crosses his arms and then says," All right Brad, what is it now?" Brad chuckles and then says," Just wanted to say tough luck Fitter, there was a few times that even I thought you were really going to send that star crashing down! But, guess it seems that the only thing that can crush that idiot's holy power is my absolute force! Good thing it's a task that I am WAY up to the task!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Easy there Brad, don't you still have to fight the semi finals first? With that attitude your own girl may be the one who tears down your championship clime man! After all, Lacus may be spineless but she has one hell of a temper."

Brad laughs madly and says," Leave dealing with my girl to me Doug, that's something I have down pat! Anyway since I have a few calls to make I am going to cut to the chase. How would you like to be part of something that shows everyone just how things are going to be?"

Doug raises a eyebrow and then says," Just what are you getting at man?"

Doug sees Brad grin widely and says,"

Nothing much man, just a little favor that can help sending my message to everyone once and for all! It's time that snot nosed trash Auro sees that he can try as hard as he wants, he still is never going to get what he can't have! It's the moment of truth Fitter! Are you in on the new era, or going down with the rest of the losers? You have shown you are not as stupid or stuck up as the rest, so I'll give you this one chance! Are you in or out?"

Doug closes his eyes, before he then grins and says," Hell yah, I am in. Ben just does not get it, but he is about to get the truth, real soon. So, it's time we get this party started! So, what you have in mind to kick off this party of yours?

"With that, Brad and Doug begin to talk, but that talk is not for us, for this is the end of the line for today!

Well, Ben has beaten Doug after a tense match, and now its likely that at last the time to settle things with Ezan is coming. However, what is this new agenda Brad has up his sleeve, and just what is Doug going to do with it? Only one way to find out, because the Semi finals of the Enji Budokai are coming up, and you DON't want to miss what's in store for that, so don't you dare miss the next dramatic climatic episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the semi finals start without delay, and the first match is none other than Brad VS Lacus! However, a shocking turn of events changes everything, and after Ben's rage can no longer be contained he lets his hate for Brad boil over, and storms in to settle things with the man that has tormented him for so long once and for all! To his relief, King Atem Master Myers and the others expect Ben's request, and therefore the Enji Budokai is shifted, as the next match becomes Ben VS Brad! That's right, you heard me, at long last Ben and Brad have a rematch and Ben shows just how much he has improved since then!

What is more, the full truth of Ben's knowledge about Brad's movement, and Doug's true agenda are both brought in to the spotlight!

And while Ben shows Brad and everyone just how far he has improved, when he lets out his rage on Brad for all the pain he has caused him, Brad responds with a counter attack meant to show Ben just who will be on top!

And in the end, this chain of events causes many long sought answers to be found, and for the turning point in many people's lives , along with the turning point of this story to be reached!

So, if this is not clear enough, you really, really, REALLY don't want to miss the next chapter so till then it would be good to read up all of the clashes Ben and Brad's had so far in this story because it's going to reach a whole other level in

_**Chapter 167:Unleashing Retribution's Sword! Ben VS Brad, the Unforgivable Confrontation!**_

Now, let's see, I think there is not to many authors notes, if any for today so guess we are done early today folks. So, thanks for all of the reviews , glad to see them in such important chapters. Hope to see more, and, really hope to see more for the next one. Now, I know most of you have been good lately, but, the next one, I can't stress how much I am looking forward to this next one and even though ill be on a small vacation next week I'll be doing all I can to get the next chapter up pronto. Hehe, with that till next time!


	58. C 167: Unforgivable Clash, Ben VS Brad!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume three, the Light of hope

Urg, sorry for the delay, I wanted to get this out as fast as possible but being sick and having a family time consuming vacation at the same time eats up time for sure. Well, sorry to keep you waiting, hope your ready because this is going to be a blast!

Ah yes, and while I would hope I would not need to advertise this chapter based on its importance alone, just in case, since the Royal Knights are on vacation I bribed Hazama from Blaze Blue to go remind people, so yah, make sure to say high when he knocks lol. All right, lets get this going!

_**Chapter 167: Unleashing Retributions Sword! Ben VS Brad, Unforgivable Confrontation! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the Enji Budokai was moving on as the Quarterfinals continued to produce some of the most intense battles in the history of the universe! The third match between Ezan and Zero was a much more honorable dual compared to the previous two fights, but intense never the less. As Zero used his Perfect form, and Ezan made use of his Divine Joutei spirit armor and the full use of his Sharingan eyes, both fighters showed just how supreme their skill was! But in the end Ezan came out on top by unleashing a new deadly counter attack that overwhelmed Zero and made him the clear winner, leaving only one Quarterfinal match left, Ben VS Doug!

Despite them being teammates and close friends there was no doubt the match was going to be a explosive one thanks to all the tension over Doug's actions lately, which was only raised to greater heights when Doug's former girlfriend Maria shocked everyone and revealed the true end to their relationship! Despite Ben and Doug's many disagreements over their ideals, they were able to wait to the ring to unleash that tension! And when the match started, Ben saw firsthand just how furious Doug's anger was as he came at Ben like a beast!

While nearly everyone expected Ben to beat Doug, Doug showed everyone once more he would not be dismissed so easy as he ruthlessly attacked Ben with lighting fast moves to make sure Ben did not even have the time to unleash a blow, and even when Ben unleashed Bankai, he still was having a hard time taking down Doug and suffered some damaging hits! However, even while Doug proved to give Ben a tougher fight then he ever expected, he still refused to let his own friend be the one to stop his dreams! And after a clash of both ideals and power, when Ben put out the Kaio Ken it was clear who came out on top when Ben's Cosmic Dragon Fist punch sent Doug reeling to clinch the match! With that Ben secured his victory and advanced to the semi finals, and it seems he is one step closer to securing his dreams!

However, the struggles are going to be only more intense on so many levels as Brad's true ambitions shadow over the entire Tournament! And with the first Semi Final battle being none other than Brad VS Lacus, and Brad reaching out Doug to try and make him part of his revolution of anarchy, Ben is still in for one rough time. Can he manage to stand tall and overcome theses intense trials to fulfill his destiny? Only one way to find out, and toady its time he confronts a major chunk of his suffering so without any further delay, we are starting right now!

* * *

However, as we start today's chapter before we resume where we left everyone off last time, today we start off looking on another large chunk of Ben's misery that we have not heard from in a while, none other than the forces of the Zannacross Empire! Yes, while the forces of the dark god have been causing far less of a scene during the Enji Budokai then the Lylat Kingdom expected, they have far from been taking a break on their evil rampages!

In fact, as we turn back to see what some of the villains are up to, we now see some of the forces of evil descend out of the Dark Specter Super Nova Crusher to the planet that is the target of their intersect, and the one who steps out first is Kira! Gin, Nightmare, Kuja, Meta-Knight and Exdeath are all behind him and as they all land on the ground Kuja raises a eyebrow as he sees a barren wasteland with only large mountains and a few dry trees to surrounded the planet's red sky before he snickers and looks behind him to see that only empty space is in that direction, due to the ground they are on only being a fragment of a planet as he then says,

" So, we came all the way here just to drag out a few scraps of energy?

I know the Emperor and Damonus are furious that we have not brought this dimension its final performance yet but destroying a world that is all ready dead won't seem to do much to change things.

" Kira just looks around and then says

," It's not this broken world that has any value, but what is inside it Kuja. It would seem that the legend really is true. This world may be barley a planet but it once was the most prominent worlds in the entire universe named Urgrund, and a area named Rennes-le-Château. This world could once have been called the closest thing to heaven in this dimension, till Zannacross made it an unlivable hell to display his wrath.

Yes, from what Damonus told me Zannacross himself shattered the world with his divine power, after he found that the planet held such powerful annoyances to him."

Exdeath then says," But, if this world holds a power that infuriated are master so, then why are we setting foot here? Even if such weapons do exist, won't they only cause us more trouble?"

Kira closes his eyes and then says,

" Because Exdeath, while theses weapons may have been of holy design, like with Orphan, and the Fal' Cie, we will use theses

"slumbering protectors of order and safe guards of the cosmos to our own ends, with a little, arm bending."

Gin chuckles and then says,

" Oh my, you're as devious as ever Lord Judicar. But, pardon me but why are we just coming here now to wake up theses toys?"

Kira then has a dark aura form around him as he then says,"

Because now in light of recent events Gin, it would seem it's time to show the Enji, no, show everyone that they cannot escape the judgment of their sins. Yes, the destiny of this universe is at hand, and no matter how much Ben Auro and those fools squirm there insolence will only be rewarded with more pain! Besides Gin, it took quite a bit of effort to locate this world since after Zannacross was sealed, this world became isolated from the universe like Vandalgyon did. It took a great deal of searching, but thanks to the data we got from those deluded machines, this to became easier. Also, I should thank you Nightmare. Recalling memories from your past life helped make this happen sooner. That is, as long as this truly is the destination. "

Nightmare just looks around and narrows his eyes as he then says,

" Bah, it's been so long that it feels like a dream, but this is without a doubt the very place that I last saw them."

Kira then takes out his new Crissagrim sword and has dark energy explode out of it with such force that the entire area is consumed in darkness before he then says,

" Well, then let's put that to the test! "

With that Kira swings his sword, and instantly causes a massive explosion that levels most of the surrounding area! When the dust clears everyone sees a sort of castle underneath where was just solid ground and Kira grins as he then says,

" So, the small trace of light energy I felt when we descended to this planet was more than just residue after all. Well done Nightmare. Now, let's move on."

As the group of villains descend in to the majestic castle Gin just chuckles and says,

" Oh goodie this was more than a wild goose chase after all. Should be fun to watch those so called hero's get blasted by, huh?"

Gin had landed on the ground and was about to move forward only to be repelled by a wall of light! As Gin sees a barrier of light flash around the castle he then sees that the hand of his that only briefly touched it is burnt before he says,"

Oh my, this is rather frustrating. "

Meta-Knight nods and says,"

It would seem that the celestial ones are insistent in not having visitors. I wonder if we will, oh?"

He and the others see Kira just walk forward before he extends his hand and says,"

Wonder no further Meta-Knight, this simple defense is nothing. No matter how hard Cosmos tries, no amount of walls can delay the true form of this existence from taking shape!"

With that his hand glows with holy energy, before he presses hard on the force filed, and in only a matter of seconds the barrier is shattered! He then says," Now, let's see what we can make out of this.

" With that Kira and the others enter the castle and since it's no question that no matter what defenses are set up they are only delaying the inevitable we bypass the journey and move on with the arrival to the destination! And that contains Kira and co entering a massive round room surrounded by pillars,, and crystal symbols! Kuja also sees massive crystal like statues around the room and sighs before he then says,"

Whoever designed this castle had decent artistic taste, I'll give them that. Still Judicar, you have be a tad lost on why we are going through such efforts for some research.

"Nightmare then gasps as he then says,"

You flaky clown, do you realize what you are starting at? Theses beings are not statues, they are the sealed life forms that are the most powerful warriors of Cosmos! Yes, these are the beings that even have the power to stand against the Emperor, the Celestial Royal Knights!"

Kuja just raises an eyebrow as he then says,

" You don't say, how, amusing. Still, does that not make them are ultimate enemies? "

Meta Knight nods and then says,

" Forgive my insolence Master Judicar, but, even though I know you and the others were able to trick the Fal'Cie with your powers, are you sure theses royal Knights, can be as easily bedazzled?"

Gin chuckles darkly and then says,

" I admit I am a tad concerned about how this will turn out myself. The Fal'Cie were chumps but if this goes wrong we could end up to be quite the burnt toast. After all, you are even more of a demon now Judicar, sure you can still pull this off? "

All of a sudden everyone sees Judicar chuckle, before his eyes glow red and the ground shakes hard as he unleashes his power before he then says,"

It would seem once more, the time has come to showcase just how strong my will truly is! Watch closely, as saviors become destroyers! Yes, the ultimate defenses of the universe, will serve me! "

With that Kira's aura appears, before he points it at the tallest of the crystallized knights with a sword before he then says,

" Now awaken, celestial Royal Knights!"

With that he fires a beam of light in to the statue before to everyone's shock the eyes of the statue glow and it then says,

" Who, disturbs us? We were not aware it was our time to awake, make your presence clear trespasser, for you might find yourself facing a very steep price."

At once Kira bows before he then says,

" I am sorry to disturb you, supreme warrior, but I had no choice. For you see, I have come here out of desperation. You defenders of the order of the universe, must awaken to destroy the disturbance to the cosmos, or the end of all shawl soon be upon us. "

The statue just says," We, have not felt the presence of Cosmos calling to us. Do, you think you can trick us mortal? "

Kira is emotionless as he then says,

" I understand why you have your doubts but rest assured my word is of the truth. The reason you are not being officially awakened, could be that the crises has spread to even greater heights then we expected. Yes, the entire universe is on the verge of being consumed by the embodiment of sin, of the chaos brought on by the powerlessness fears and the lust of the sinners!

"Kira then rises and has his sword glow before he then says,"

I understand if you have your doubts. But, all will be clear after this I assure you. Now, Kyōka Suigetsu !"

With this Kira unleashes a flash of light, before he then says,"

Yes, YES! Soon, all obstacles will be removed! "With that after a matter of seconds all of the crystal statues begin to glow and crack, before the entire ground begins to shake as light energy blasts out of the room!

Kuja then says," So, this is the power of the ultimate soldiers of Cosmos? How, delicious."

Nightmare then says,"

Yes, even Master Damonus and the other demon lords did not have the power to directly destroy them! And, despite being in apparent frozen status for millions of years there power has not faltered to the slightest! And yet, Judicar is able to effect them with his Absolute Hypnosis so quickly? IS this the power Master Zannacross gave him or his own will?

" Kira just laughs madly as he then says

," I won't, let anything stand in the way of the true judgment from descending down on all of these inferior beings! Ben Auro, you will soon see that the justice that you devout yourself so fully to will fail you! Yes, you still can't except the truth, but that will only mean it will crush you utterly! The more faith is poured in to such fragile truths, the more devastating it is when those beliefs are shattered!

Yes, it's about time the true end of a hero is made clear to everyone who still clings to such hopes in this existence! Soon Enji, the end for you all is soon! Once my plan gets under way, this time no one, not even Cosmos will be able to stop it! So keep struggling Ben Auro, and make my victory all the more easier to obtain! And then in the end the more you struggle to fight against those who embrace sin, that the only true solution is my own!

"With that Kira goes on to laugh psychotically as he goes on to finish putting the Celestial Royal Knights under his hypnotic control! But for now we leave this dark situation, to see how another one that is not quite dark, quite yet, is brewing! And for that we turn back to Ben and the others after where we left them last time.

* * *

And, after defeating Doug and his chat with Grand Master Myers Ben has been making the most of the hour break before the semi finals by going back to talk with Cloud, James and the others, eating, and making sure he was as fully healed as he could be he is now with James Cloud, Hiryuumon, and Aqua walking to the royal booth where King Atem is. And at the moment Ben is just taking a deep breath before Hiryuumon notices this and then says,"

What's the matter boss? Did the staff healers do a hack job on you after the fight because you still look like you're out of breath!"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Oh don't worry Hiryuumon, I am just a little tired I guess. It's been a long day so far after all.

" James chuckles and then says,"

Ben, if your truly tired you should take a quick nap before the match. Something tells me that Ezan will not give you any breaks during your match. "

Ben nods and says,"

I would not expect it from him, and I won't need it! I know Ezan has likely trained as hard as I did for are match, and after what I saw from his fight with Zero he has made it clear he has a few new tricks just for me! Well, good thing I knew this was likely going to happen and prepared myself for this! Ezan may have only gotten stronger and stronger since when we had our last official fight, but no matter what I won't allow this next battle to end in anything other than a victory! The ultimate battle to prove I am worthy of being the strongest Enji, the strongest warrior that can fulfill my destiny and save the universe, I just have to win and that's all there is to it! Luckily, by now I should have the skills to make that a wish that is not just biased on faith alone.

" Cloud nods and then says,"

You have come a long way Ben, so don't doubt that you are not ready to do this. All that you really have to focus on is not letting your own anxiety hold you back. If anything your fight with Doug showed that mind set plays as key a role in battle as your strength and moves. "

Ben nods and then says,"

No doubt there Cloud. I don't mean to sell short Doug but to be honest I admit I never expected him to push me as far as he did, there was even a few times when I was worried I might lose for a moment. Not sure if he was trying to help me realize how important it is to keep your focus no matter who you are fighting, or just wanted to go after me for still not giving up on Lacus."

Hiryuumon shrugs and then says,"

I don't know what's been through Doug's head lately but he has been acting rather batty for a while now! He really seemed like he thought he could beat you to, but you showed him! I just hope that you beat some sense in to him so he will go back to normal."

Aqua then looks distraught as she then says,"

I am not sure it's so simple Hiryuumon. I don't think Doug's recent actions are purely because of Ben, but because of his own feelings, and frustrations. I do hope he finds a way to find an answer to his problems. I remember, right before I was ambushed and captured, Max went through the same kind of situation.

" James then sighs and says," Hopefully Doug is not to sore about the defeat. However, I all ready checked the medical bay and he is no longer there.

"Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, I would not make too much of it James. Doug, even after being so different lately, still was never one to hold grudges. After the match he seemed ok with the outcome, and was always quick on his feet so I bet he just wanted to think things over or something. I know this sounds corny but fighting with Doug I think I was able to understand his true feelings and all that. And, I believe that Doug will come around after a bit.

After all, at least he does not have to worry about having something consume him from inside him, or have someone thug controlling him. Well, I guess it's obvious that I still am worried about Lacus's state of mind. Still, guess that means its time I settle things by closing the mouth of something who just won't keep it shut! Brad, after everything he has done, I can barley wait to get in to the ring with him and shut him up once and for all!"

Aqua giggles and then says,"

There is no doubt to anyone how strongly you want to get back at Brad Ben, but keep in mind even if you do beat Ezan its not absolute that you will fight him next. After all, Lacus is his opponent and even with her current state of mind she still has the power to defeat Brad."

Ben sighs and then says,"

All too true Aqua. I am ashamed to admit it, but, I just assumed with the grip Brad has on Lacus that Lacus having the desire to win has barley crossed my mind. Still, if Lacus decides that the Semi final match is the time to stop putting up with him then I am all for it. Because I know Lacus has what it takes to overcome Brad's massive strength if she puts her mind to it. Heh, I admit I don't have much desire to fight Lacus though. Still, at this point, maybe it will be the only way to truly understand her, so I can just maybe get her to understand that she does not have to be worried anymore. Urg, of course that's going to be hard to pull off becoming a reality. Man, just thinking about all the stuff that is about to happening is wearing me out, but if I don't think about it I won't be truly prepared. Maybe I should take that nap.

"Cloud is about to say something before he hears a gruff chuckle before he then says,"

What's the matter boy, went to sleep to late again? No time to nap now, so be a real man and take some coffee!"

Ben is shocked before he then turns around and sees none other than his dad , of course drinking coffee and grinning! Ben steps back in shock as he then says,"

Dad? What are you doing here?"

Ben's dad laughs and then says,"

What am I doing here? What the hell do you think I am doing here son? I am here to see you freaking fight and see if this Enji Budokai lives up to the hype! Bill was able to get me a cheap ticket and all that.

"Ben just gets over his shock and regains his composer as he then says

," Well, glad you made it to see my moment of truth in person and all that.

"Ben's dad just goes over to pat Ben hard on the back as he then says,"

That's all you have to say about me going through all of the traffic to come here? Well, guess you have been busy fighting theses fights of yours, pretty damn impressed. Never even knew you had it in you since you are always so lazy with chores at home!

"Ben groans and then says,"

Cut it out Dad, your making me look bad in front of my friends!"

Ben's dad laughs and then says,

" Don't give me that, I am your father so I can talk to you how I want! Still, I really am proud to see how strong you have become Ben, your mother would be even more proud. "

Ben is shocked at this change of tone and he just shrugs and says,"

Thanks. Still, if you thought theses fights were impressive Dad, wait till you see my next fights when I go all out! Still, first up is the first semi final and that's going to be one tense show considering who the combatants are going to be.

"Ben's dad raises a eyebrow and then says,"

Right, Lacus and that crazy boyfriend of her's that you were always moaning about Brad? I admit I thought you were just being petty because he was dating Lacus Ben, but, he really is crazy in the ring, like some freaking monster! You better know what you gotten in to Ben.

"Ben just grins and then says,"

Don't worry about that, thankfully I got my thinking geneses from mom so I am ready for the next match. Speaking of the next match dad, it's about to start so we were going to are booth for a good spot." Ben's dad hesitates for a moment before he then says,"

Oh, right. Better get back to my seat in case Bill Is out and I lose my spot!

"Cloud grins and says," You know Mister Auro, if you want you can come watch the match with us in the booth."

Ben and his dad both look surprised as they both say in unison,"

Really? "Aqua giggles and says," It's no problem Mister Auro, you're family of a honorable Enji Knight after all so we trust you. Cost is no issue either."

Ben's dad chuckles and then says," Really? Well, that's an offer I can't refuse! I am in!

"Ben then chuckles and then says," Well, looks like you got your first good deal in a long time eh Dad? Huh?"

Ben sees a bunch of flashing lights and fireworks before he narrows his eyes and then says,"

Looks like the Semi finals are about to begin, so let's get moving! Ready everyone?"

As the group nods Ben then sighs and then says," All right, time to hope for the best and hope luck is still on my side. Oh, and dad?"

Ben's dad turns to him and says," What do you, huh?"

Ben glares at his dad and says," For the love of god, don't say anything stupid.

" Ben's dad rolls his eyes and then says,"

Oh come on Ben, stop treating me like a moron and show some respect for your father! I know how to play with the cool cats ok? It's my job to impress people remember? So stop making people think you don't have respect for me

" Ben rolls his eyes and then says," But, I don't have any respect for you. Maybe that might change if you wipe the mustard of your face.

" Ben's dad touches his face and then says," Doh!"

Ben at once hurries to his destination as he then says,"

Well, at least this is the least of my problems."

With that Ben and the others hurry off to their destination, as the thing that is the most of Ben's problems at the moment appears once more! And for that I mean the start of the semi finals, as everyone in the stadium is getting ready for the next round the Announcers return to their places to get everyone ready! And at the moment the Announcer is testing his microphone before he grins and then says,"

Hello everyone, hope your all well prepared and took care of everything because it's time for the Enji Budokai to resume and enter a whole new level of excitement so if you miss just one moment of the Semi Finals you might regret it for the rest of your life! Yes, every one of the Quarter final fights were intense ones to remember, but the Semi Finals are going to blow them away since all of the winners of those same matches are taking part!

* * *

We are getting ever the closer to deciding who the true champion is, so without further delay let's begin the Semi Finals! Everything is ready, and everyone is prepared to begin so would are first two Semifinalist enter the ring please?"

With that there is mass cheering, before two spotlights shine down as Brad and Lacus enter on opposite ends, Brad looking his usual cocky fight hungry self and Lacus looking as empty and detached as she has been as of late. As they both enter on opposite ends of the main ring of Lantau Island the announcer with the sunglasses chuckles and then says,"

Well folks, I will assume that most of you have big enough attention spans to remember the bio's I gave on these two fighters not too long ago so ill not waste time on that. More so, even if you don't remember what I said I think it's safe to say I don't have to say just how interesting this match-up is!

" As there is more cheering Koto then jumps up on her platform and wags her fox like tail before she then says,"

That's right, this is going to be one hot match in many ways without a doubt! After all, it's rare you see a couple go at it with the advancement to the final of a tournament at stake! Will the two love birds put their feelings aside? Guess we are about to find out but I and no doubt countless others do desire one impressive clash!

"Brad just folds his arms and then says,"

Sorry dame, but there is no denying that the love between me and Lacus concurs all! And, anyone who wishes otherwise is about to see how things go down!

"As Brad just cracks his neck Lacus sees this and gets tense as she then says,"

Brad, he seems so relaxed, like this, like I am nothing to worry about at all. He, did not tell me at all what he plans to do, but I know he wants to win no matter what. Still, he better tell me what he has planned because if he loses control, and causes me to lose control it will be a disaster! Oh, why did it have to come to this? Well, it's too late to change things now, so I'll just have to play it by ear."

With that the Judge Droid then comes out of the ground again and swivels its head around before it glows and says,

" Both fighters are accounted for and all conditions met!

First Semi final match of the Enji Budokai, Brad Fowltror VS Lacus Raystar, ready, go!"

With that the gong begins and Ben, who along with the others has by now made it to their places sees this and titans his fist as he then says,"

All right Lacus, come on! Show Brad just what it's like to be on the receiving end of your anger for once!"

With that James looks at the ring intently as he then says,"

How odd, Brad, is not powering up at all. Does he really think he can defeat Lacus without any effort? No, he out of anyone knows his strength so what is his angel?

" Ezan is in the area to and nods as he then says," It is odd behavior, even for this trash. It's not he does not even expect a fight.

"With this everyone sees Lacus take out her Oath Keeper sword before she then says,"

All right, let's do this Brad. Oh?" To her shock Brad just yawns and then says,"

Man girl, what are you so tense for? You really should just chill out with how easy it is for you to get shake up these days!

"Lacus raises a eyebrow as she then says,"

What am I tense for Brad? Are fight has all ready started!

"Brad just laughs madly and then says,"

Fight? When did I say I was going to fight you doll? Are play time is not till later when I celebrate my big score! It's nice you went and got prepared to give me a good time but I am a sensible enough of a boy friend to know when to call the shots."

Lacus just raises an eyebrow as she then says,"

What, shots? What are you talking about Brad? If you're not even going to power up my attacks will hurt you know! "

Brad moans and then says,"

Man, your even more messed up then usual girl! Let me make it clear, I am not getting ready to fight because there is no fight, get what I am saying? What, you did not seriously think you were going to fight me when you knew I had my sights in the top right?"

Lacus is shocked as she then says,"

Well, a little. I mean, this is the Enji Budokai Semifinal match after all.

" Brad spits on the ground and says,"

That it is, and you did well shutting up all of the losers to keep them out of my way! But, I think it's about time you did the right thing for your man and get out of his way to the top! Or, are you seriously trying to stop me from taking what is rightful mine girl?

" Lacus gets even more stressed as she then says,"

No, of course not Brad! But, I mean, I thought we would fight for a little while at least so I could show, well, the crowd a good fight. I mean, why did you even tell me to take part in the Enji Budokai if you want me to just surrender to you?

" Brad laughs madly as he then says,

" Oh come on, you really have to ask that babe? I wanted you to fight in the Enji Budokai to give everyone a good look at just what a powerhouse of a girlfriend Brad the great has! But, you know how bad it would look if that same girlfriend did anything to stop her man from being the king? It would totally send the wrong message on who is in charge! I know you want to not look like a coward, but there is no shame for a girl to give his man what he wants! You made me proud Lacus, so be glad you did this well and do what's right for your man and surrender!

"Lacus is shocked as she then steps back and then says,

" What, just, surrender to you?"

Brad rotates his head and looks annoyed and says,"

What, did I stutter doll? Yah, wave the white flag and all that jazz! "

With this everyone hears this, and nearly instantly gets outraged as Koto then says,"

What, did my big ears get clogged or did I just hear Brad tell Lacus to submit to him and let him win? Wow, what a sexist pig! It's been a long time since I seen such blatant disrespect and for it to be in the Enji Budokai Semi finals is more than a little outrageous! "

Brad glares at Koto and says," Pipe it down foxy, no one asked what you thought! You and the rest of you snot nose judges don't know my gal like I do, and I know what's best for her is to step down and let her man move on! "

With that many boos are heard as Ben instantly gets angry and says,"

Brad, how dare he do this to her! HE, is the one that loves to fight and he now he won't even let Lacus fight because it makes his image look bad? I never did understand how Brad thinks but this is just, being even more of a jerk! It almost seems like he is doing this to make Lacus feel even worse!

"Hiryuumon growls as he then says,"

And he seems to be enjoying it to! Brad, you keep saying you look out for Lacus and here you are making her worse?

" James looks disgusted as he then says,"

I think it's clear by now he really only cares about his image, and how Lacus relates to his image. "

As Ben's other friends say likewise comments Ben's dad sees Ben getting worked up, and then sighs before he then says,

" Lacus, I always knew that girl was just going to bring you trouble boy. But, you just could not resist going after that girl since she was the first one to show you kindness . "

Ben glares at his father and then says,"

Don't even start dad, I am not about to let you say you were right!"

Ben's dad grins and then says,

" Easy there boy, I still say she brought more grief then good but I am not about to take that punk's side. And, to be honest I never had a beef with Lacus herself, she does not deserve to put up with this."

Ben nods and says,"

Got that right. This, I have had it with all that Brad has done!

"Cloud sees this and then says,

" Careful Ben, for all we know this is part of Brad's game."

Ben then clutches his fist as he then says,"

Maybe, but its working. I, am sick of putting up with Brad, thinking he can get away with this!"

As Ben's anger continues to build as his friends get nervous it would seem that most of the audience is also showing outrage, as even more boos are heard! As many girls are calling Brad various names Brad just spits on the ground and then says," Sorry ladies, but its time everyone here sees how a proper girlfriend behaves! All right Lacus, time to get off now."

Lacus looks conflicted as she then says,"

But, I don't know if this is really the best ideal Brad. "

Brad rolls his eyes and then says,"

What, you doubting me again Lacus? Are you afraid of the fans being upset they were denied girl justice? To hell with that, and with everyone else here Lacus! I thought we had an understanding, that no one else mattered but the two of us! It does not matter if we piss off the entire god damn universe, because all that matters is making your man happy , am I right! After all, doing that's how your able to continue to be happy. Remember Lacus, you agreed to stop asking questions and just fallow my lead because you realized that was the best thing for both of us remember? "

Lacus is getting even more stressed as she sees Brad narrow his eyes and then says,

" Yes, that's true Brad. I, could never forget all that you have done for me. But, it's just, I wanted to, Ah!"

With that Lacus clutches her head again, and falls to her knees as she feels tremendous pain in her head before she then says,"

No, the pain is back, worse than ever!

"Brad just laughs and then says,"

See Lacus? Can't say I told you so but this is what happens when you stress your fragile mind thinking about nonsense! Thinking about nonsense only brings you pain girl, so stop being foolish all ready and get with the program that I have for you!"

With this Lacus gets back on her feet, and is still in pain as she then hears the booing before Brad then says,

" Come on, this is the way it is Lacus, you knew this is where you belong, at my side!

"With this Lacus puts her head down, and looks detached as she then says,"

I, I surrender, I forget the Semi final match to Brad. I, cannot fight him, I cannot get in his way, for his will is my will."

With that Lacus just looks down on the ground, and the blond announcer then sighs as he then says,

Er, well, I did not see this coming. Well, that was quick all right, seems Lacus, really, really is devoted to her boy friend as sadly that fiery spirit she displayed against Rugal is totally laid down for Brad! Well, are you really sure you want to do this Lacus?" He and the others then see Lacus tremble before Brad chuckles and then says,"

What, you deaf man? She did the smart thing and stepped down to let her man move on! You have a problem with it? Too bad, because that's how we roll! "

With that he hears various names being sent his way, and after he hears someone call him a coward he just smashes the ground and says,"

Oh can it you nobodies! You're just a bunch of people who can't do anything but watch so don't make me mad!

Besides, your all going to have a real show soon enough when I show who truly is the champion! Brad's outbursts do little to clam the audience, and as Lacus 's family see this turn of events Sarah is outraged and then says,"

Lacus, how could you? You use to say you would never let your life be controlled by a man and now, you gave up everything for Brad?"

Erich sighs and then says,

" It would seem, Lacus is too dependent on whatever Brad has to offer, to break away from that regardless of the cost. Lacus, just how strongly is your faith to Brad? Brad, one way or another, I won't forgive you for what you have done to my daughter!

"Meanwhile, we then change are view to someone who is even more outraged by this, and of course it's Ben! Seeing Lacus looking broken and Brad looking like he is enjoying it is causing Ben's anger to boil as he then says,

" Brad, damn you, DAMN you! It's bad enough you caused all of this pain, but now you just have to rub it in to Lacus, and everyone, her state? I won't, forgive that, just like I won't forgive most of what you have done, Brad Fowltror!"

Aqua gets nervous as she then says,"

Ben, I know your upset but please calm down. I am sure you will have the chance to show Brad how you feel real soon. Huh?"

She, and everyone else sees that the ground is shaking, as a magical aura is swirling around Ben and he is red with rage as Mario then says,"

Mamma Mia, you ok Ben?"

Ben responds with," I will be, when I wipe that smug off Brad's face! I, I can't wait any more Aqua, he, he has gone on with this for too long, TO LONG! I am so, SO sick of that damn grin of his! "

As his magical energy gets even stronger he then says

," Lacus, I, don't understand at all! You give everything to Brad because he helps you, how is this helping? Huh?"

Ben then feels something and sees his Dad's arm is on his shoulder and then says,

" If its bugging you that much, ask yourself Ben! "

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

Dad?" Ben's dad just grins and says,"

I just thought for the longest time you were just after Lacus because she was the girl you knew Ben. But, I see you really do care for her. Guess it's partly my fault for screwing up back then, but, don't let your hesitation cost you again!"

Ben then says,"

Dad, thanks. I, won't let things go by again, I won't let this go on any longer!"

As Ben's rage continues to build just by looking at Brad, right now nearly everyone else is feeling that way as well! And that's because Brad is continuing to taunt the cameras as he then says,"

Come on, your all upset you missed a fight? Don't worry, ill promise there will be plenty more to make up for it! All right, how about you get off the ring so the idiots can have their fun eh Lacus? Huh, here me broad?

" He sees Lacus just looking down on the ground before he then says,"

HEY! Hear me down there? What the hell are you upset for Lacus!"

Lacus looks up, and looks like she is about to cry as she then says," It's just, why did you not tell me this was how you wanted it from the start?"

Brad then grabs her arms and says,"

Man, what's with you today? I thought that did not even have to be said, because it's so obvious! What, you had to think hard to think you getting in my way was not my will?"

Lacus then struggles to remain calm as she then says,"

But, what about, my will Brad? What about, my, ah!"

Brad then grabs her face by the chin and puts it directly in front of his before he forms a wide grin and then says,

" I can see you have been having a lot to think about Lacus, but listen close because I am tired of saying this! Your will, is mine! After all, you saw what happened when you tried to have your own ideals, desires, and thought am I right girl? Am I not the man who makes your pain away, and keeps things from killing yah?Am I not the man who has all of the answers, the only answers that you need? So stop being stuck on thinking other thoughts and remember that all you need to do is do what I say! The rest of the universe and what they say or think is not important, all that matters is making what I want happen! Got it baby doll? Now, how about showing how grateful to the king!"

With that he goes to kiss her, but see Lacus look hesitant before he then gets mad and then says,"

What the hell Lacus, you don't know a sigh when you see it?

" Lacus gets annoyed as she then says,"

No, enough Brad! Please, not here."

Brad then grabs Lacus 's arms tight and gets annoyed as he then says,

" I'll say when it's enough babe! You're not in your right mind remember? You don't know anything, so stop resisting and expect that I command your life! So you got it Lacus? "

Lacus is about to say something, before all of a sudden Brad feels a strong gust of wind, before an enraged voice then says,"GET THIS!

" Brad turns around and then says,"

All right who the, GUH!"

In a instantly Brad sees a kick smashed in to his face, and is kicked so hard in to the ground that it shatters the ring and causes him to bounce up and land back on his feet! Brad spits out some blood as he then says,"

All right who has a , oh? Hahaha, HAHAAH! So, did I strike a chord, Star loser!

" Brad looks up, and Lacus then looks up to, and is shocked as she then sees Ben, with his magical energy blasting up and looking deadly serious before she then says,"

Ben, what, what are you doing? " Brad laughs wildly as he then sees that the place where Ben punched him is burning before he then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Yah, what the hell are you doing Benny boy?"

Ben just glares right in to Brad's eyes and then says,"

What, it's not obvious enough? I am putting you in your place, once and for all! You have gone too far, and I think it's about time I make you realize once and for all Brad, that you're not allowed to just do what you want! You say you love Lacus, and treat her like some servant who has no will? I won't let this shame go on!"

Brad whistles and says,"

Oh man, here we go again with all of your idealized crap! This is not some movie man, this is REAL! It may not be how the movies show love works Benny boy, but this is how a real, mature relationship works! Of course since you don't have a ounce of machismo in you I don't expect you to ever understand !

Just because you can't figure out what a real relationship is Ben, and can't stand it, it does not mean its real love! Real relationships are about giving and taking man! And since I give Lacus what she needs, she gives me what I need, and does not stand in my way over a foolish little thing like her pride! What are you moaning about anyway? Even if you can beat rich boy no way you have the guts to have fought Lacus."

Ben takes out the Star Sword and then has it shine with his power before he then says,"

Maybe so, but there is no way you're getting a free pass to the Enji Budokai Finals! "

His friends hear this and Yoshi then gulps before he then says," Um, Yoshi is a bit confused, what is Ben trying to do?"

X narrows his eyes and then says,"

If he is doing what I think he is doing, he is about to get things real messy. But, I guess he just can't take it anymore."

Meanwhile the announcer then clears his throat as he has his platform hover above Ben before he then says,"

Um, Mister Auro, I know your outraged at the disgrace to the Enji Budokai strip that we just witnessed, but, I am afraid your still set to fight Ezan Zeon for the other semi final match if you want to fight with Brad, since Lacus did legally throw the match."

Ben just grinds his teeth and then says,"

I know that's how things stand, but I can't stand how things stand anymore! I , can barley hold back my rage, so please, please let me fight Brad Fowltror now!"

The announcer is shocked as he then says,"

What? I, can't just do that, we have procedures and stuff!"

Ben then sighs and then says,

" I know, but please, let me fight Brad now ! He, can't get away with this! Master Myers, King Atem, if you can hear this please, let me fight Brad now!

"As Brad laughs madly he then says,

" Well ill be, you really do have a death wish Ben Auro! At least you have guts to delay the inevitable! "

Ben then points the Star Sword at Brad and grins as he then says,"

It did not take too much guts, after all, this is what I have been waiting for the entire time Brad Fowltror! Its time, I repay you for EVERYTHING that I have had to go through because of you!

"Brad just cracks his neck and says,"

Is that so? Guess your memory is a little foggy! Because, seems you forgot what happened last time you thought you could do something about me! Hell, like I care, because if you want another demonstration of who the real man is Auro, then I am MORE than ready to do it! Just get ready, I'll make what I did to that wuss Kyle look like mercy when I am done with you moron! "

Ben just looks deadly serious as he then says,

" You're the moron if you have not realized how much stronger I am since that when we had our last real fight! After all I learned, and after defeating the likes of Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Xiza, Sigma, Marluxia, Sephiroth, Night-Terror, Weil's ultimate form and Kira, your nothing but a annoying pest who has gotten away with FAR too long because of my duties. But guess what? Now it's time I get around to showing you just what you REALLY are Brad and ending your demented fantasy!"

Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Say what, My fantasy? Heheh, HAHAHA! Look here Lacus, some dumb sucker things he can talk the big talk because he beat a bunch of losers! I don't care how many whack job chumps you taken down while you were playing the hero, I don't care how many weaklings you beat to get this far! You think you impressed me? In your dreams sucker! Xehamaru, Kira, Ravxen, ALL of them are nothing I can't have handled if the masters were not afraid of letting me get the glory! Everyone you ever faced is nothing but another cheap shot trickster who realizes on their cheap magic stunts to win! However, all of those powers would not do jack against me, my invincible bode will crush ANY thing!"

Ben rolls his eyes and then says,"

Oh save it Brad, Xehamaru, Ravxen, and Akuma just a few hours are just the few that proved you're far less invincible as you would like to believe. "

Brad spits on the ground and gives Ben the middle finger as he then says,"

I knew a coward like you would take any chance you have to make me look bad! Listen real well Benny boy, every one of those punks would have been mine if they did not clobber me! In case you forgotten, I am the freaking Unstoppable Juggernaught and I get stronger every freaking second! It's my right to be the best, and no matter how much you and your precious masters wish it otherwise you can't stop me from taking what is mine!"

Ben responds with,"

Watch me jackass. I am through taking your self-absorbed drivel. I know you're far to deluded to ever take anything that does not come from your own mouth seriously so ill play it your way. We will see who is being the hypocrite, when I crush your ego along with everything else you throw me! I trained to hard, to lose to the likes of you! I seen your full power against Xehamaru, and even if it's better then it was before it still won't save you! And that's because I am the chosen one Brad, the one who will save the universe from the forces of evil that want to do what they want, and that sounds just like you! "

Brad licks his lips and looks deranged and then says,"

All this time, and your still a dumb twat who thinks he is special because he got a little lucky! You think you can beat me, because you're the chosen one? This is freaking Deja vue, but I'll say it again! You will never beat me no matter how hard you try Ben Auro! And that's because you're not a man but a tool, who is too much of a chicken to ever get what he wants! You're so angry because you just can't stand that Lacus is my girl and you go nothing after all your big hard work eh hero? Well to bad for you, because just because you can't understand the depth of our love does not mean its real! You can't even understand just what true love is, after all you're only good for fighting, and you still suck at it! Well, let me make this clear Benny boy, Lacus will always love me and never EVER love a weakling like you! So give up now while you still have legs to run with!"

Ben gets even angrier as he then says

," You think I am going to give up because you say so? I thought I made this clear Brad, but not only am I not afraid of you, I WILL defeat you and expose you for just how big a idiot you really are!"

Brad laughs madly and then says,

" Oh man, the biggest laugh of all is just how much of a buffoon you and your peons of light really are!

You think I am the big idiot bully that is going to be punished for being mean? You wish, but being mean is being a winner! I don't apologize for what I am, because I am what a real man is! You Enji, and the Lylat Kingdom are trying to make this Enji Budokai be about how good your precious ideals are?

All they are is a bunch of bull that's what! And that's why I am about to tear down your precious ideals and make everyone see what the true rules of living really are! Its funny shrimp, you're so keen on being the Boy Scout when you're throwing a temper tantrum because you're not having your way and demanding to fight me because you can't stand my face any longer? I wonder how the Masters will see their big hero being such a kid."

Ben just folds his arms and then says

," Please, that's nothing to be outraged after what you pulled Brad. I guess we will see just what they really think is not fitting."

With this the Announcer gulps as he then says,

" Well, its clear theses two are just ready to tear at each other! Well, I am not one to deny such a good fight, but we will see what the final call is soon to see if Ben's wish will be allowed!"

With this we at once turn to the view of those who are responsible for making the final call, King Atem and Master Myers!

* * *

Master Myers sees Ben and Brad both glaring at each other and Brad's eyes twitching like a beast ready to consume its meal before Atem sighs and then says,"

Well, looks like Ben held out as long as he could but I wish it did not have to come to this."

Myers nods and then says,

" After how Brad acted, I am glad Ben is showing the restraint he has now. Well, we could deny the match but it would do little good. One way or another this battle between them is fated to break out."

Atem nods and then says,"

I agree Master Myers, we might as well just let Ben fight Brad when he is at peak motivating, and hope it gets the desired result. "

Myers nods and then says,"

Ben, I know you waited for this for a long time, but please, don't give in totally to your hatred or you will be playing up Brad's ally. I just pray this will end with a favorable outcome."

Atem nods and then says," So do we all."

* * *

With that Atem presses a button, and back at the judges booth over around the ring the main announcer and the others then see a green light with a message before Koto grins and then says,"

Well, ladies and gentlemen, it would seem that this arrangement has been, approve by his majesty and the Grand Master! That's right, Brad may have bullied his way out of a Semi Final match but now with a little switch a roo he has one where his hand is not nearly as strong! Ben Auro VS Brad Fowltror, super extra bonus match coming right up! Let's just give everyone of a fans a minute or so to readjust their bets, and we will be on our way!"

As the audience breaks out in to an up roar Ben just grins and then says

," King Atem, Master Myers, thank you. You, and everyone else won't regret it I swear!

"With that Brad just chuckles and then says,"

Well, looks like you're playing your card as a stuck up well Ben! Too bad it just means more pain for you! You have your match, but all its going to lead up to is me showing you and everyone just who is the best really is! Guess the Enji just want to get over seeing who is the number one!

"Ben looks confident as he then says,"

Oh we are going to see all right Brad! I can't believe after all of this time, you still don't get it! Your actions have insured you're never going to be an official Enji Knight, and after all the mindless rampages that you caused no one will ever respect you! Haven't you even realized by now, that the only reason your still in the order is so we can keep a eye on you! "

Brad chuckles and then says,"

Oh can it Auro, think I care? It does not matter if you idiots won't make me an Enji, I am better then all of you anyway so I long realized I could care less if I get the damn title! You just don't realize it, any of you! You think you can stop me? Your dead wrong, because I know how the system works, and even if I don't get respect your way, my way, the way of fear and awe will win over! "

With that many cries of Ben are heard and Ben grins as he then says

," Well, what you know? Guess I had more fans than I thought, and all of them don't seem to be very fond of you!"

Brad then cracks his knuckles and then says,"

That's right, keep building it up I dare you! It's going to be even more of a riot when the fans of the idiot hero see there idol crash and burn! Ben, those that know who keeps it real, know I am the best and soon you're going to realize your life's struggle is nothing but the biggest joke!

"With that we instantly and quickly turn are view to someone who Brad thinks is one of those people that is in on the joke, and its Doug!

* * *

Doug has been moving about since we last saw him and Brad chat, and at the moment Doug has just heard the official announcement of Ben and Brad 's sudden match before he whistles and says,"

Damn, I knew they were reading to settle things but I did not think it would be that quick! Well, guess it's time to see who is truly right once and for all, and get to the bottom of this insanity!

Now, time to do what I can to end this drama once and for all and show who the real fools are. Let's see, this should be the floor."

With that Doug presses a button for the elevator, and as the door opens he sees Gouken with a large jug of some sort of wine and a massive pretzel!

As Gouken is munching the pretzel he then says,

" Doug, what the blazes are you doing?"

Doug is non chalet and says,"

I could say the same about you old timer. You snacking off when some epic battles are about to kick off?"

Gouken shrugs and says," I could say the same thing to you idiot ! I just went to get some food to enjoy the Semi finals but once the line ended the first match of the Semi Finals was over and now Ben is about to fight that Brad! Anyway don't change the subject, even if your healed from the match you should be in bed! Where are you going?"

Doug chuckles and then says

," It's cool Gouken, just have a few errands that need to be done.

" Gouken narrows his eyes and then says,"

Seriously Doug, what are you up to?"

Doug takes a deep breath and then says," Look Gouken, it's something I have to get done, something that's real important that I can only do right one! I, can't tell you what it is, but you have to trust me!"

Gouken and Doug glare for a few minutes before Gouken then says,

" You're serious eh?"

Doug nods and then says," Deadly serious."

Gouken just rolls his eyes and then says,

" All right, I trust you, but if you're pulling something I am going to kick you so hard you will be flying through the galaxy!"

Doug nods and then says,"

Thanks Gouken, its legit I promise.

"With that Doug enters the elevator and Gouken sees him go before Doug then sees the doors close and then says,"

Damn it, he better not be trying to screw me, but I can't afford to waste time worrying about it. If I am going to pull this off, only going to have one shot. All right, time to see if everyone is ready, to see just who truly knows what they are talking about! So Ben, you're ready to settle things with Brad eh? You better really be ready, because it's going to be a lot uglier then you think I tell you what! "

With that Doug jets off to do his mysterious task, but for now we leave him to see just how the rest of Ben's friends are reacting to this sudden change of events!

* * *

Back at where Ben was before he bolted at Brad James is seeing Ben looking calm and chuckling before he then says,

" How odd, despite the fact Ben has been waiting for this moment for over a year, he seems so calm."

Hiryuumon grins and then says,"

That's because the boss knows he will take Brad out no problem! Brad may have beat Ben before but Ben is a lot stronger then last time, WAY stronger and there is no way he will lose to that bully even if he is a little stronger then before!" Mario nods as he readjusts his cap and then says,"

You a said it Hiryuumon! I heard a thing or two about this Brad before but he was far more of a jerk then I ever thought! Even Bowser fights a cleaner then this muscle head!

"Luigi nods and then says," Got that right bro, it's like he lives in his own little world. But, I think its high time Ben has the honors of dragging him out of it!"

Sonic nods as he crosses his arms and then says," I am a guy who likes to do things his way to, but Brad does not care what gets harmed as he does what he wants, and that is not cool at all!

"X nods and then says," Brad Fowltror, he truly is a human maverick, one who seems to be a true unstable being. His massive strength, and his ruthless nature makes him one truly dangerous opponent."

Link nods and then says,"

Even so, I know Ben can prevail. Strength is not the only deciding factor that makes someone a better person, or what decides who will become a winner! Brad thinks his absolute force can let him overwhelm anything, but I hope Ben has what it takes to prove him wrong." Samus nods and says,"

I know Ben can. The kid may not look like it at first glance, but he is one stubborn guy that won't be pushed around so easily, not anymore at least.

"Kirby nods and then says,"

You can do it Ben, we all believe in you!"

Cloud nods as he crosses his arms and says,

" Just, be careful Ben. You are indeed stronger then when you last fought, but Brad's ruthlessness savage power makes him someone who can't be underestimated."

Ezan nods and then says,

" He let his guard down with Fitter, and if he does it now for this clown it might prove fatal due to Brad's nature. But, you better not even think about letting this filth defeat you Ben Auro! Such trash is not even worthy of taking part in the championship bout and the only reason I am allowing this change in plans is because I want you to shatter this thug once and for all! Don't you dare let Brad be the one to step in the ring before me Ben, or ill make you pay dearly! "

Aeris then sighs and says," Ben, him and Brad and Lacus have seemed to be in one of the most vile love triangles I have seen. And what makes this different from a normal rivalry, is that Brad seems to enjoy making Ben suffer, even to the level Sephiroth does to Cloud! I just hope this madness can end soon.

" Aqua nods and then says,,"

Me to Aeris, and I think it will end soon, one way or another. Ben, seems to have more contempt for Brad then he even has for Kira or his other opponents. And now it's time to see, just what the conclusion of Ben's anger for Brad will be.

"With that she and the rest of the group go on to get ready for the match to unfold, but before the match folds we briefly turn to yet another group of spectators , the unofficial ones Axel and Larxene!

* * *

Even the pair of dark Enji are excited to see this match and as Axel sees Brad grin he rolls his eyes and then says,"

Look at that idiot, acting so smug when he does not seem to realize how this could jeopardize everything we have planned! I can sense Ben's hate for him from here, does Brad really not realize what is ready to blast at him? Whatever, it will serve him right when he gets blasted over his head with it!

" Larxene giggles and then says,

" Easy there Axel, Brad is a lot more prepared then you think. Besides, Ben can make as much as a fuss as he wants, Brad knows how to play him, more than enough to crush him once and for all. Besides Axel poo, it's almost sounding like your rooting for are mortal enemy! That's not the case is it?"

Axel grumbles and says,"

I am not rooting for anyone! I don't care for that hot head; he is only in a loose alliance with us to begin with so I could care less who comes out on top! All though, if Ben beat me, him losing to Brad would make me look bad so I guess I do have a preference. And that should be the same thing your thinking if you have any pride! In any case, how the hell are you still rotating for Brad after he treated Lacus like that? That was done in such poor taste even I was feeling a little sorry for the gal." Larxene rolls her eyes and then says,"

Oh my Axel, I never knew you were such a gentleman, or a wuss. Feminism is all well and dandy but I could care less how my fellow females fare in life, I do what it takes to come out on top and anyone who can't handle the task has only their own weakness to blame. And that's why I won't shed a tear for Lacus, she brought this on herself for being all so disgustingly weak. Urg, and you men and your pride, I could care less about how it's done, I just want those in my way dead. Ben is someone who keeps being such a pest, and that's why it's time I see him squirm in delicious agony!

Yes, Brad is the perfect one to crush is spirit once and for all, and show him how weak he truly is! Oh I am going to enjoy this!

Come on Brad, show all of these lame losers who truly is superior"

Axel rolls his eyes and them mutters,

" And I am going to enjoy burning you to ashes if you don't shut up you tramp. Bah, might as well sit back and enjoy this because I can all ready taste the burning anger ready form theses two ready to consume each other! "

With this the pair of elite members of the Dark Organization then get quite as they get ready for the match to commence! But before it does we turn once more,

( Last time I swear) to yet another group that can see the tension between Ben and Brad ready to explode, and its none other than Doctor Robotnik, all the way in the castle of Neo Pandemonium!

* * *

Sonic's round arch enemies was at the moment having the duty of monitoring the Enji Knights activates, and of course this meant the Enji Budokai! And even the lover of robots could not help but be caught up in the fervor of the tournament, for as his spy monitor shows Ben and Brad ready to fight he strokes his mustache and says,

" How very amusing, this should be a good show." Before he can go on he hears a loud chuckle and then says,"

What Egg man, is Days of are Robots on again?"

Robotnik moans as he turns around and is not surprised to see Bowser walking up munching on some meat before he then says

," First of all you thick turtle, it's NOT EGG MAN! Second of all no, sadly that show was canceled for some inane reality show about a bunch of talentless hacks trying to show they can dance. Third of all, even if it was not canceled this is far more interesting and relevant! Remember that Enji Budokai the Enji contoured up? Well, it seems that Ben Auro is fighting that member of the Enji who is even cruder then you, that Brad Fowltror."

Bowser at once narrows his eyes and then says,"

What, that bald punk? Really?" Bowser then sees the monitor the fellow Zannacross member was watching before he then chuckles and says,

" Ah sweet, if anyone can shut up that idiot its Mario 's super powered pal! Even if it is are big threat and Mario's pal, I still rather see him win this then that guy! I mean come on, he has no taste!

"Robotnik chuckles as he then says,

" I can agree with you on that Bowser. The reports show that strength is his only card, sadly its one powerful card. Still, it will be amusing to see if the chosen one can overcome this beast."

Bowser grins and jumps on the other chair in the room, breaking it instantly before he then says,"

Got that right, mess him up Star dude! "

* * *

With this display of a near universal appeal for Ben to come out as the victor of this sudden match, we now at last turn back to the fighters themselves, who are getting ready to unleash one hell of a rematch! Lacus looks at both Ben and Brad's eyes and gets worried as she then says,"

No, Ben, Brad, I, don't want it to happen like this! Only, only more pain can come from this. Ben, he, he looks so determined, like nothing will stop him! And, it's those same eyes, that he had when he fought Xehamaru, Sigma and the others, the eyes that vow, not to be beaten no matter what. And, everyone, it seems the entire universe is backing him. I, don't know what Brad has planned, but, this can't end well. Why, why did it have to happen like this?

"Ben sees Lacus looking pale, and then sighs before he looks at Brad and then says,"

Brad, before we start this, I just have one question for you. Do you really care for anything besides yourself you selfish prick!"

Brad chuckles and screams like a jock as he then says,

" Oh yah, the big man is trying to bark all tough! Of course I do Benny boy, my girl Lacus means everything to me! That's why I am not stopping for anything so I can make a place for her where she can have anything we want!"

Ben narrows his eyes again and says,"

Oh really? You, you keep saying you're doing this to make Lacus safe and happy, but ever since you two got together the only expressions I seen on her face is fear and shame! "

Brad snickers and says,"

Says the man who has no idea how to make a girl happy! Sure it's a testing time, but it's all to show the strength of our love baby! Don't even try and say I am not what my girl needs, because you don't even know what she needs and if you did then maybe you would have a women by now eh loser?"

Ben gets furious as he says,"

Enough! I may not be a expert on relationships, but I know, without a doubt when someone is happy and when someone is anything but! You keep saying you're doing this for Lacus, then how come you're treating her with no respect at all! If you're doing everything you have done to make her happy, how come she still is not happy, eh Brad? I don't know what you ever did to make Lacus have so much faith in you, but its time I expose you for the lying scumbag you are who only cares about selfishly fulfilling his pure desires!" Brad laughs madly and pounds his chest before he then says,"

Hear that man, it's the ring tone of denial! Damn right you don't know what me and Lacus went through, because me and her are the only ones that can understand each other! We are better then you freaks, we are in a whole different league and if you had the means to make Lacus happy, you sure as hell blew it when you were powerless every time to save her from the pain eh Benny boy?

And don't give me that crap about being selfish, we are all just making lies to make what we want happen! All theses pretty words like honor and the rest, it's all just to make limits for the winners! Well screw that, I am a winner, and damn proud of it! Besides Star Loser you keep thinking I am just some thug for you to crush, but you have no idea just how much I know, or how great the Unstoppable Juggernaut is! And you will never know, because someone as stupid as you will never be able to figure me out!"

Ben chuckles darkly and then says,

" Don't flatter yourself, your far less clever then you think you are, Killer Ace!"

Brad has his eyebrow twitch and then says,"

How broken is your head hero? Think it's funny to randomly call me some crime lord because no one will buy that!"

Ben just has his power explode as he then says,

" Is that so? Enough, you can't hide behind your web of lies any longer Brad! You have been playing this big game of yours but its time you realize your dreams of winning big are never going to happen! You think I don't know what you're up to Brad? You're wrong, dead wrong! But I see you forgotten, so let me remind you that I said last time I would bring your ruination, Brad Fowltor!

"Ben purposely changes his tone to that of Kenobi before Brad's eyes widen and then says,"

What, the hell did you just say loser?"

Ben then laughs and looks amused as he then says,"

You heard me Brad! I swore, that I would expose your lies, that I would destroy your crazy ambitions! After all, I swore that I would be watching you, always watching you till all of your plots are exposed, the full extent of your sin is dragged out of the shadows and your judgment at last comes is brought down! And it will be brought down , forced on you Brad, right now! Get ready Brad,I am the cold steel. I am the Just Sword. With the Star Sword in hand shall I reap the sins of this cosmos, and cleanse it in the divine fires of justice! I am the one chosen by the Celestial ones to destroy the darkness, and Brad Fowltror, your end has come!"

As Ben's energy explodes with light and the audience cheers at Ben's speech, unaware of the importance of that speech! But as Lacus sees Ben finish his cold speech she turns pale, and begins to tremble as she then says,"

No, this, can't be! It, really, was him behind that mask? I, I thought I was just being paranoid! Oh god, its, its fare worse, then I expected! No, please, no!"

Meanwhile Brad is just forming in the mouth with rage as he then at last snarls and says,"

Are, are you, Kidding ME! Hakumen Kenobi, THAT WAS YOU! SON of a B$#$#!"

Ben just grins and then says,"

What, you really did not realize that? Guess I was a better actor then I thought. But yah, that was me, I saw you all go to Venom and instantly knew it would be better to make sure I knew what you were up to, and boy was it worth it! So guess what Brad? Your little psycho plan of killing the crime lords, and taking them over?

You become Killer Ace, and trying to become the king of the underworld so you could overthrow everything else and do what you want? Guess what, those dreams are as good as dead! I am going to make you pay, for every single crime you have done Brad Fowltror! You're finished, it's the end of the line for you! I won't let you corrupt Lacus any father then you have all ready!

" Brad is turning bright red as he instantly begins to bulk up before he then says,

" You, Ben Auro, YOU B##!,RAHHH!

" With this he stomps the ground and unleashes a shock-wave of power, that nearly blows Lacus off her feet, but even as Brad smashes the ground with his feet to shock the entire island Ben stands his ground and then says,"

I told you, I would never let you get away with anything. I will, be your end Brad Fowltror, now do you understand?"

Brad just laughs madly and then says,"

My end,, MY END! This is your end you nosy piece of filth! You think you're so damn cool fallowing me around? I knew something was up on Venom, but I did not think you had the guts! But, I guess your that much of a stalker for my girl eh Benny boy! How pathetic, you're so desperate to get her back, that you dress up like some super hero reject! But your no savior Ben, your just a pathetic god damn stalker!

"Ben is furious as he then says,"

Shut up all ready! IT was not being a stalker! Yes, I was worried about Lacus, but I did it to expose crimes, and I got what I came for and much more! And without a doubt, it was a good thing I did, or those Emperor Hands might have captured Lacus! What, did not know that why you were off being a psycho your so called girlfriend was under attack by elite demons? Well, even if you were, what about this. Ever wonder what happened to Charley Brad?

"Brad smashes his fists together and then says,"

Quit stalling and let's get on with your death Ben! Like I cared where that smelly rat ran off to anyway!

" Ben then gets enraged as he then says

," The only place Charley ran off to was hell, because I killed him! And that was because after Lacus passed out because you embarrassed her, Charley was going to rape her so I gave him his ultimate justice instantly!"

Lacus is shocked as she then says,"

What, no, that, can't be! I, thought, that presence, was just a dream. No, I, knew I was just denying myself the truth but, I did not think it was like that! Ben, you, saved me?"

As Ben looks sad Brad laughs and then says,"

You think your better than me, when you killed Charley? I wonder how the Masters think of that you punk!"

Ben clutches his fist and then says

," I have no regrets doing what I did, because Charley was just a scumbag criminal, just like you Brad! You say you care for Lacus, and you call that caring for her? I had enough of this lie! And for your information, the Masters understood my situation, because they understand the delicate balance of a urgent situation that needs instant action! And they also understand that you must be stopped!

This whole Enji Budokai Brad, it was made to lure you in to expose you for who you truly are! You think you're so clever, but we are all ware of what you're up to, and now it's time you realize, just what the price for what you have done is! You, you don't deserve to be anywhere near Lacus, and after this is over ill make sure you never cause her to suffer again!

"Brad then gets furious as he then says,

" LIKE HELL! You, you're always in my way! You cause me so many damn problems and are such a pain in my ass Ben Auro, and it all ends right here, right now! Get it through your head, Lacus is my girl, she is mine, forever! And nothing you will ever do, will ever get her to love you! And that's because she is only interested in real men, and your nothing but a stupid dreamer! Lacus, time you get off, so I can wipe the floor with this loser once and for all! Watch closely, I am going to show him and all his little friends and fans just who is the strongest of them all! "

Lacus looks fearful as she then says,

"Brad, just, what are you going to do? What, are we going to do?"

Brad just chuckles madly and says,

" The same damn thing from the start doll, take apart everyone who gets in my way! All right get out of here Lacus, I am about to go postal on this punk!"

Lacus sees Brad's eyes and then says

," Brad, just, don't do anything to make things worse, ok?"

Brad glares at her and then says," I told you, don't talk down to me when you can't think of things properly girl so scram!

" Lacus just sighs and goes off, before she sees Ben looking at her, before Ben sighs and then says,"

Lacus, please, watch this match closely. I am about to prove to you, that you don't have to depend on Brad, because he has nothing to offer."

Lacus sees Ben looking confident and instantly runs away as she then says,"

Ben, you, just don't understand. Something's, just can't come true. "

As Lacus jumps on a platform to get out of the ring Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Yah, take a good long look Ben, because that's the last time you ever talk to my girl! I don't want you talking to my girl ever again, you hear me?

"Ben glares at Brad and then says,"

Let me make this clear Brad, you can't bark threats to me anymore! It's you who has run out of time, I won't allow you to drag Lacus down in to the darkness with you anymore! And that's because I am ready for you this time!"

Brad is about to explode with fury as he then says," OH YAH! I see you need a reminded on who is the top dog, so let's to this! Since your pissing me off so much, Ill crush you from the start, with eighty percent of my true power! RAHH!"

With that Brad instantly tears off his vest before he powers up and his muscles bulge, till the entire ground shakes!

As Brad finishes powering up he yells loudly and pounds his own chest like a gorilla before he unleashes another jock like yell before he then says,"

YAHH! Remember how I used you as a baseball last time Benny boy? You're going to wish that's the game I have in mind for you now!"

Ben just takes a deep breath and gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

This is no game Brad, you're sick games have gone on long enough!"

Brad clutches his fists and says,"

To bad, because you can't do a damn thing about it, none of you idiots of the light can! And that's because no matter how hard you try, I am going to win, because I am a winner!"

With that the blond announcer then clears his throat and then says,"

Well, I think we had so much trash talking exchanged all ready it would make for one intense WWZ kick off match! However, I think it's time we got this fight started eh? Ladies and gentlemen, as you can all see, Ben Auro and Brad Fowltror have had a long and, interesting history for some time now! Who will come out to settle this very bitter rivalry? Guess we will find out soon!"

Brad just smashes the ground and then says,"

Is it that hard to guess you stick? I am going to kick star losers blood all over this place, and then show him and all of his deluded fans that no matter how hard he tries, he will NEVER defeat me! After all, you had to struggle to defeat your pathetic comrades and you still think you can top me!

Guys like Doug may know a thing or two on how to hit hard, but no one hits harder than me! "

Ben grins as he then says,"

I do admit, some of the fights till now were harder than I expected, Doug Cloud and the others put me through one hell of a time. But even so without a doubt, I am ready for you and if anything those fights just made me even more prepared! And you want to know why I am not worried Brad? Everyone before now, I was afraid to go all out, all the way, and risk killing them.

However, I have no problems throwing everything I have at you! After all, you made it clear what you think of mercy! And I have no mercy for you Brad Fowltror. Hell, who am I kidding, I can't wait to do to you what you have done so willingly to everyone else!" Brad flexes his muscles as he then says,"

I had enough with your pathetic attempts at trash talk! Time you learn the hard way that in the end only results matter!

"With that Brad is about to charge at Ben, before Ben then narrows his eyes and then says, "

I'll show you who is bluffing! Laugh while you can, because I meant it when I said I won't show you any mercy Brad Fowltror! Bankai!"

With that Ben instantly has a explosion of light energy blast out of him before the Star Sword transforms! Brad just snickers as he then says,"

That's suppose to scare me? That's the same stunt you always pull and its, GUH!"

With this Brad sees just how serious he is as the golden energy Ben is releasing is enough to push Brad back a little! Ben is releasing so much energy that its covering the entire area and as chunks of the ground are being flung in to the air and the waves around the ring are rising up, and Ben's aura is even piercing the now pure black clouds forming around the area Ben just glares at Brad and then says,"

Its time, I unleashing EVERYTHING I have on you Brad! "

Ben's friends and nearly everyone else is amazed at Ben's power as Master Myers then says,"

Ben, you truly have become strong. Now it is time to see, if this strength is enough to overcome Brad's.

" Gouken has arrived in the area to and just chuckles as he then says,"

Its going to take more then sheer strength to overcome Brad Fowltror. I have seen his eyes, and that man has more hate flowing out of them then either my brother, or any other being I have seen! He, truly is a unstable beast of rage! But, I can sense Ben's light, it just might be enough.

" With this Ben finishes his power up and just looks at Brad calmly before he then says,"

Now then, let's settle who truly is the fool Brad Fowltror!"

With that the Judge droid then has its head glow before it then says,"

All systems checked, and all safeguards, have been reinforced!

Altered Enji Budokai semi final round, Ben Auro, VS Brad Fowltror is ready to commence! Remember, killing is NOT allowed! Now, fight!"

With that the gong bangs, just as thunder is heard from the storm like clouds! And Brad can't wait a second later as he instantly dashes at Ben laughing madly as he raises his right arm and then says,"

ZHAHAHA! You wanted a piece of me so badly Auro? YOU GOT IT!"

With that in an instant Brad unleashes a lighting fast right hook to start the fight, and the blow creates such an impact that it instantly creates a crater! However, to bad for Brad Ben is not there when his fists lands! Brad instantly raises a eyebrow as he then says,"

What the, the wuss freak out at realizing the truth and run away like a little, GUH!"

With that Brad instantly feels a strong force as he is punched hard in the left cheek as he is smashed hard in to the ground! As the impact shakes the ground Brad at once gets up and then says,"

What the hell!" He then sees Ben in front of him as Ben is looking amused before he then says,"

What's wrong Brad? So revved up now you can't even think see clearly? That's going to be a problem, I assure you! "

Brad smashes the pillar next to him before he then says,

" I can see just fine Benny boy, and you're not leaving my sights till there is nothing left of you to see! You may have bailed yourself with another cheap trick, but you can only pull Brad the great so many times! You can't run away forever!"

Ben remains calm as he then says,"

I am not running Brad, not when I have no need to!"

Brad is nearly bursting with hate as he then says,"

You think you can say that to me, and think you will get away with it! Like hell!"

With Brad unleashes a barrage of punches, only for Ben to dodge them all with ease! Brad snarls at not being able to hit Ben as he then says,"

Stop hiding behind your damn illusions and fight like a real man! "

Ben chuckles as he then says,"

I am, your just to slow to fight like one! "

Brad has had it as he then says," SHUT IT! You know you're scared of what's happening when I get my hands on you

! "Brad then smashes the ground, and causes large chunks of the ring to be blasted up! One large fragment heads for Ben, and he instantly kicks it away, only for Brad to jump up above him and prepare to hammer his fists down on his head before he then says,"

YOUR MINE PUNK! "

Brad then smashes his fists down, only for Ben to calmly block them with the Star Sword! Brad is outraged as he then sees Ben easily keep his fists back before he then says,"

Come again? Let me make this clear Brad, your not going to dismiss me this time, and you won't ever look down on me ever again!"

With that Ben instantly smashes Brad hard in the chest and Brad winces in pain as he then says,"

What, you, have to be kidding me!"

Ben then gets serious as he then says,

" No, this is no joke Brad! This is real, your time has come! "

With that Ben instantly round house kicks Ben hard to the side before he goes crashing to the ground once more, and once more instantly gets back up before he then sees blood coming out of his mouth and then spits out a tooth before he then picks it up and crushes it before he then says,"

Oh, you're so, DEAD! When I , huh?"

Brad feels something and looks up before he sees that Ben is standing right on his head! Brad's responds is,

" Think you can make a fool out of me! Ill smash you so bad even your stupid mom would not even recognize your face, if she was still awake that is!"

With that Brad goes to smash Ben, but Ben flash step's out of the way, and ends up smashing his own head! As Brad yells out Ben appears right in front of him and tightens his own fist before he then says,

" That, was for daring to mock my mother freak! And, this is for what you did to Kyle!"

With that Brad smashes Brad hard in the gut, so hard that Brad recoils in pain, and vomits out blood! Brad wipes out the blood and then says,"

You, better pat yourself on the back while you can because that's the last time you will , GUH!"

With that Ben punches Brad so hard in the face that he goes flying before Ben instantly chases after him before he then gets angry again and says,"

Just shut up, I had enough of hearing you talk like your the best, when your nothing but the worst And now on that note, this is for everyone else you hurt over your selfish desires!"

With this Ben unleashes his fury as he lets out a barrage of punches and kicks at Brad, that hit him all over! Everyone is shocked at this and as Ben's friends are watching Ben not let up on Brad James chuckles and then says,"

Well, looks like Brad truly underestimated how much Ben's improved, and now he has to learn the hard way just how strong he is! "

Cloud nods and then says,"

Clearly Ben has prepared for this for a long time, but it's still a battle that is just getting started."

Kyle, who has healed from his many injuries by now thanks to Reala and the others magic and he is talking deep enjoyment seeing Ben do to Brad what he did to him before he then says,"

Maybe so, but that means it's only going to be more fun to see! Time Brad learns what it's like to be shown no mercy!

" With that they see Ben end his combo with a powerful upper cut as he then says,

" How does it feel Brad, to feel pain again and again without mercy? Do you know understand even a little what it's like for all of your victims? "

As Brad is flying up in the air, even with all of the black and blue marks all over his body he just laughs and has a wild look on his face as he then says,

" What, you call this pain man? Just what I expected from a freaking lightweight! This is just getting me even more ready to break you to dust! I am just getting started punk!

" With that Brad instantly fires a barrage of red energy blasts from his hands in a machine gun fashion! However Ben is not phased at all to see a barrage of red energy blasts coming his way as the Star Sword just surges with light energy as he then says,

" What's your point Brad, so was I!

" With that he instantly bursts at Brad, slashing and shattering each energy orb coming his way with a strike before he is instantly above Brad and then has the Star Sword surge with even more power before he then says,"

I know you enjoy pain Brad, so I'll just work even harder to break you! Let's see if you feel this, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben's energy explodes before he then unleashes a very powerful slash at Brad before he can even react, and slices Brad cleanly vertically across his chest, causing blood to come pouring out of him! Brad's eyes look like they are ready to bulge out of his sockets as he then says,"

No, no way that I your getting away with this Auro! I don't do losing, especially to a wimp like you! "

Ben just glares at Brad and then says,"

Your arrogance is going to cost you everything Brad. I'll take great pleasure in seeing that over sized ego of yours shatter by the time we are done! Huh?

" Brad instantly grabs Ben with his massive arms and then gets him in a dead lock before he laughs madly and then says,"

You just don't get it sucker! All of these attacks of yours can't do jack to the Unstoppable Juggernaut!

" With that his mouth glows as he open's wide and prepares to blast Ben with a mouth blast before he then says,

" Now, once and for all your going to learn that, GUH!"

With that Ben instantly kicks Brad so hard with his knee that Brad's jaw is slammed shut before his own mouth blast backfires in his mouth and blasts Brad downward! Ben then descends right for Brad as his fist explodes with power before he then says,"

No, you're going to once and for all see just what you REALLY are Brad Fowltror! Takes this, my anger, my hatred and all of my sorrow right in to my fist! Erupting Burning Dragon Fist!"

With that Ben's golden aura becomes that of a dragon before he collides in to Brad, and smashes him so hard in the face that it creates a shock-wave and smashes Brad right through the ring! As the entire area shakes Ben lands on the ground and then says,"

Oh, I have been waiting for this for a long time and it feels so good to at least make my dreams a reality!"

With this the audience cheers as Koto then giggles and then says

," Well folks, Ben is showing Brad what it's like to play his own tune, and so far seems to be devastating him! Now, that could be a knockout blow but no matter what it's time to start the count!"

With that as she proceeds to start counting Lacus is amazed at seeing Ben look so calm and relaxed as she then says,"

Ben, oh Ben, you, truly have gotten so strong. Brad, what was he thinking, taunting you like this? Did he seriously underestimate just how strongly Ben hates him? If, he could not realize that then maybe he, huh? Ahh!

" With that Lacus feels another headache before all of a sudden she and everyone hears a loud scream of rage that is followed by Brad jumping out of another part of the ring and landing so hard that the ground he lands on cracks! Koto moans at seeing this and says,"

Oh man! Since Brad was still under the ring I guess he is still in everyone! Still, looks like the tone of this match is quite clear!"

Brad sees the blood coming out of his forehead and spits again before he says,"

Got that right broad, this fight is going to be pain to the extreme! Thought a weak punch like that could stop the freaking unstoppable! Like hell Benny boy, all your doing is getting me REALLY ANGRY!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Deny it all you want, but your showing signs of horror all over your body Brad! Too bad for you this is not a nightmare, but the realty! While you were slacking off I dedicated myself to pushing myself to my limits and beyond, in order to fulfill my duty and defeat whoever wanted to get in my way! I took down a whole lot of smarter and stronger opponents then you Brad! "

Brad roars in anger before he then says,"

You only think your better than me because you're a dumb mother f#$#! But, you're about to see just how much of a monster I really am you piece of s#$)#! Damn it, to think I would have had to use my full power on trash like you! But, oh, you're asking for it! You think you got Brad the great beat? All you have beat is your own brain because you're going to be all kinds of wet when you realized what I can really do when I put my mind to it! "

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

I am tired of your lame insults Brad so just do it all ready! I seen your full power and I am not scared of it! Because if you remember that was not enough for you to beat Xehamaru, who I then beat in an even stronger form! I don't care if you're stronger now then you were then, Weil became the size of a entire battle station and that did not save him so I think I can handle you getting a little bigger! So come at me with everything, and ill still make you see just how worthless you and your demented ideas truly are Brad Fowltror!"

Brad then begins to have his muscles bulge as he then clutches his fists so hard blood comes out of it before he then says,

" You just don't get it! Weil may have transformed himself in to a freaking living battle station but I still have more power in my fist then his entire body! I am Brad Fowltror, the strongest fighter in the entire universe! You think your better than me Ben Auro? NO ONE IS BETTER THEN ME! You just can't expect that I am right, because it proves there is no place for you in the real world! All of you lamers keep trying to make peace and love, because your to weak to go on in the natural order! But that's the truth, your just going to be devoured!

Everything, everything in the cosmos revolved around power and how to use it, and if you deny it, your just denying you have no place! Every society, every treaty, every single thing revolved around power! And I have no interest in worthless things, all I need is what's real! And I have all I need to rule what is real, after all I have the ultimate power!

I'll show you, a power that all the damn holy toys in this entire dimension can't compare to! Suck on this, the ultimate face of absolute force baby! RAHHH!"

With that Brad unleashes even more power that creates a strong gust of wind that nearly blows the Judges away, but does not cause Ben to flinch!

Brad then has his skin turn red as he gets taller and even more muscular till he once more looks like a massive titan towering over Ben! To many in the audience this is the first time they have seen Brad at his absolute full power and many are horrified by it! Lacus 's sister freaks out at seeing Brad laughing madly after powering up before she then says,

" Ew, Brad looks like something out of a horror movie reject! How can Lacus want to be with something like that?"

Erich then sighs and says,"

Likely, because she feels like she is just as monstrous as that form. Still, this takes a whole new level to pent up rage.

" Meanwhile Ben's friends are just as shocked at seeing Brad's ultimate power before Aeris then says,"

That's, Brad's true power? I can feel it, his absolute lust for destruction, his desire for pain!

"Cloud nods and says," It's clear Brad does not care now, about hiding anything. Well, it would seem that all the cards are on the table now and the real battle is about to begin.

"Hiryuumon nods and says,

" Maybe, but the boss is ready. I mean, look at him! He is not scared of Brad, because he can take down this freak no matter how big he gets! Show him good what you're really made of Ben!"

As Ben's Digimon partner and the others cheer Ben on Ben just focuses on seeing Brad laugh madly as a lightning bolt strikes down and hits Brad right on his head, only for it to have no effect on him! Brad then grins and says,"

All right, warm up is over punk! Hope you have no regrets, because even if you don't I am going to make you regret ever getting in my way!"

Ben just gets ready and says,"

The only regret flashing through my mind so far is not being strong enough to put you in your place years ago! So now it's time to make up for lost time!

" Brad then cracks his neck again and then says,

" Even if you had another freaking thousand years you could never catch up to me punk! I keep getting stronger, you will never be stronger than me Ben Auro! I am power personified, and your just lameness personified! So now, it's about time you get blown away!

" With that Brad flicks his finger, and creates a air bullet right for Ben's head! However Ben cuts the invisible attack as he then says,

" Yah I get it you're so strong you can create lethal attacks with your pinky! But that's still not enough to bail you out of this Brad!"

Brad narrows his eyes before his aura explodes and he then says,"

I'll teach you, to get in line and fear my wrath boy!"

With that Brad unleashes a lighting fast punch to the air in front of him, that unleashes enough force to create a lethal gale of wind at Ben! Ben blocks with the Star Sword before he then says,"

That's, not going to work!"

With that Ben instantly turns around and blocks, just as Brad's gigantic shoulder comes right for him! Ben feels the impact of blocking Brad's lighting fast shoulder tackle before inching back slightly and glaring at Brad before saying,"

I was not kidding when I said I was preparing for this Brad! I seen you go through so many rampages on men and others that I can predict your moves by now!

" Brad just widens his eyes and then says,"

Like that means anything? You don't get it you worm, that stuff is not going to cut it! You can study me all you want you freak, but knowing that I am going to rip you to pieces means nothing since your still too slow, and too weak to stop me! You can't stop me Auro, no matter what you do, your tricks will shatter under the unstoppable weight of Absolute Force! "

With that Brad smashes his head in to Ben, and while Ben manages to block the head butt, the impact still sends Ben flying! As Ben struggles not to be knocked out of the ring form the recoil he then says,"

Damn Brad, his full strength, really is like being hit by a entire planet's fist! But I guess that means I'll just have to, huh? "

In a flash he then sees Brad is above him, coming at him for a massive body slam before he laughs madly and then says,

" Unless you were about to say get use to being a broken pile of guts then you're dead wrong! "

Ben then says,

" Don't think it will be that easy to catch me! "

With that Ben unleashes a barrage of golden crescent energy sword waves at Brad, that while it seems to only tickle him, it also changes Ben's direction to avoid Brad's path and as he sees Brad's landing cause a massive thud he just wipes some sweat off his face before he then says,"

I figured Brad is a big enough freak that becoming this big would not slow him down much, but it's like he is even faster!

" Brad gets back up and then laughs in his hillbilly tone again before he then says,"

Of course I am faster son! At full power, ALL of my talents are maxed out! What, though you could make out a weakness? Might as well say your prayers, because I all ready made it clear I have no weakness, I am invincible! Haha, I knew you would show your true colors once I decided to stop messing around Benny boy! Look who's running scared at having to face up to how pathetic he really is!"

Ben just grins and then says,"

Your in so much denial its almost funny Brad. It's not running scared, it's using a proper fighting tactic to avoid hits when you can!

"Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Oh please, strategy is only for those who don't have no guts! You're a yellow collared coward through and through Ben Auro! You can hide behind your friends and your tricks all you want, but all it takes is a little tug from a real man to break you down!"

Ben then rolls his eyes and then says,"

Give it up Brad, stronger people then you have tried to break me and fall, and you are SO going to fail!"

Brad then gets mad again and then says,

" Oh that's it, I am shutting you up now!"

With that Brad charges at Ben, and goes on the assault! Brad unleashes another volley of lighting fast punches and Ben responds with his own counter attacks! They move so fast that they can be barley seen by the spectators but even so everyone can feel the level of power being released since there is a shock-wave each second! After half a minute Brad at once loses patience and tries to break Ben down by going for a massive hammer pound again. And while Ben dodges, the impact still shatters most of the area around him! And as Ben dodges that blow Brad grabs him right by the neck before he then says,"

Now your mine suck up!"

With that Brad bursts upward, and instantly goes high in to the sky before he then says,"

Time to send the loser of a hero down for the count! Eat dirt grub sucker!"

With that Brad rockets to the ground, only for Ben to respond with,"

My end is not here Brad, screw you!"

Spiral Light Slash!"

With that Ben instantly has holy energy swords from around him, only for them to get stuck in Brad's thick skin before he laughs madly and then says,"

Not good enough Enji! SEE YAH!

" With that Brad smashes Ben in to the ground hard, hard enough to cause a massive crater! As Brad laughs madly he then says,

" That's right, this is how it always was going to end loser! You thought you could beat me? Thought you were so clever? Hell no, you're just a stupid little dog sniffing at any scraps of hope you can fine! Now its time to put this dumb mutt in to the pastor so open wide and take your, GUH!"

With that a powerful blast of golden light blasts out of the air and then Ben instantly gets back up looking bruised in the face but otherwise all right before he then says,"

I am not a dog you jackass, so don't expect me to keel over like one!

" Brad lands back on the ground, and screams in pain over his newly burnt face as he then glares at Ben, seeing him look more annoyed then anything and then screams in primal rage again as he then says

," What kind of joke is this? I know you did not escape that attack, what you cut off how to feel pain before the match or something?

" Ben grins as he then says,

" No, more like since last time I can take a lot more punishment Brad! Your thrashing about is not going to be enough to stop me, so how much longer is this going to last till you realized your through?

" Brad then grinds his teeth as he then says,

" Damn you Ben Auro!"

With that Brad charges at Ben again, and this time bends his limbs to turn in to a human cannon ball as he charges right for Ben! Ben barley manages to avoid being smashed in to, before the impact from Brad's charge pushes him back a bit, just as Brad smashes in to one of the ring's pillars and shatters it instantly before doubling back at Ben and saying,"

Got you now wuss!"

With that Brad ricochets right in to Ben, and sends him smashing in to the ground hard! Brad instantly takes advantage of that to instantly dash over to Ben and smash him hard in the head before he then says,

" You like that hero? This is how it is, and how it always will be!

" With that Brad instantly barrages Ben with massive punches that rock the ground with each strike as he laughs madly and says,"

Your fight with Fitter did prove a point quite well, and that is that your reflexes have nothing on the king! You never had the fighting instinct of a champ and tried to be one anyway, you're just a poser! But in the end no matter what tricks you have, your still too weak because I am faster and stronger then you! Call me cheap all you like loser, but that's how the world works! The strong strike first to win and take it all, and if your too weak then tough! This is how things really go down, the law of the jungle! And there is no place for you in my world so get lost Ben Auro!

" With that he tries to smash Ben right in the head, but to his shock Ben recovers fast enough to block Brad with his own hand! Ben's hands are nearly pushed to his face but he does not give up as he then says,

" Like I want anything to do with your disgusting world Brad! You can stay in your hell, because I don't want you in my world either! But its time I put a stop to you dragging so many others who want nothing to do with you and your sick ideals!" Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Like you could stop me! You can't stop me, you're too weak, and the weak have no right! This whole life losers like you are such a pain because annoying weaklings like you can't get the message about what you're truly worth! Well let me make it REAL clear! If your weak, you can't do jack but roll over one way or another and watch as the winners take what they want! And now, I am going to take what I want, your life!

"Ben then gets furious as he then says,"

No way, will I let that happen! Time I make you see, how strong I really am! Kaio Ken!"

With that Ben's fiery energy explodes out of him, and he powers up enough to push Brad back and get back up! Brad and Ben unleash enough force at each other to cause the ground to collapse around them but as Brad sees the ground around them get lower and lower he sees Ben not breaking a sweat and narrows his eyes and then says,"

What, that puny brain of yours thinks you can overpower ME! Huh?"

Brad then sees Ben look determined as he then says,

" I don't think I can, I WILL overpower you! "

With that Ben unleashes even more power, and to Brad's shock he realizes that Ben is pushing his massive arms back before he then says,

" No, this is impossible! No one beats me in strength, especially you! RAHH!"

Brad's muscles grow even more as they get even more full of veins, but Ben refuses to let Brad win and he then says,"

Well guess what Brad? You're not the king of power, you're not the king of anything! You're just a freak who's become one insane bully that has gotten away with FAR too much! But, that all ends, RIGHT NOW! Kaio Ken times three!"

With that Ben unleashes even more power, and to Brad's horror his arms are being twisted back and he screams in pain! Ben glares at Brad as he then says,"

Now Brad, it's your turn to feel helpless as you get crushed by someone superior to you!

" With that everyone is shocked as Ben swings Brad around in the same way that Mario swings Bowser by his tail, and swings him around so fast that he is like a blur! With this Ben at once throws Brad far in to the air, and instantly Ben goes after him before in a instant he smashes Brad so hard in the face that Brad spits out blood instantly! A enraged Brad at once then says

," HOW DARE YOU!" With that Brad tries to fire a energy blast at Ben, only for Ben to shatter the incoming blast instantly before kicking him so hard in Brad's side that he hears ribs crack! Ben then sees Brad's psychotic eyes before he then says,

" You, your beyond pathetic Brad! All you have ever done to win is overwhelm your opponent's savagely with speed and power that you think is not impossible to fight back against! Well, guess that's why every time you face someone who is in fact stronger then you, you're exposed for the idiot you are, you get owned! And guess what?"

With that he instantly slashes Brad across the face and kicks him again in the head again before he then says,

" I am stronger then you! You're through, one and for all your finished Brad Fowltror!"

With that Brad lands on the ground and sees the blood on his face before he yells madly again and says

," SHUT UP! I am not done yet, no matter how hard you hit me, it will never be enough to take me down! And that's because no one can keep me down!"

Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he then says,"

We will see about that! Senkai!"

With that Ben has his blade glow with golden energy before instantly nearly a thousand golden energy swords float around Brad! Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

does not matter how many damn swords you got, all the blades in the entire universe can't cut me down!

"Ben rolls his eyes and then says,"

Time to shatter that ego of yours, and force you to be judged for your actions Brad! Divine Millennia Slash! "

With that Ben instantly has the swords all dive at Brad, before the large foe has his rage explode before he then says,"

You think, a twit like you can judge ME? People can only be judged by people above them, and NO one is above ME!" With that Brad instantly does a lariat at super speed to smash away all of the swords at once! Brad keeps laughing as he then says,"

Throw your attacks one by one Benny boy, ill crush every last one of them!"

As the golden energy swords are sent in to the ground Ben just clutches his fist before he then says

," Then I'll just have to make up something just for you! "

Brad snarls as he then says," There is nothing, NOTHING you can do to me!" With that Brad stampedes for Ben as he then says,"

But there is a hell of a lot I can to do you, and now it's time for the real show to begin! I am going to bash, I am going to smash, I am going to, huh?

"Brad all of a sudden sees the ground beneath him glow before all of a sudden a massive explosion blasts him in to the air before he then says,"

What the hell was, huh?"

He then see's Ben's energy exploding before he then sees Ben grin and he says,"

That Brad, was a few energy mines I set while you were deflecting that attack. And THIS, is your cue to shut up forever!

Kaio Ken times four, Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben's energy explodes before he unleashes his best energy beam at Brad with all the power he has! And as Brad was caught off guard by Ben's energy mines he then says,"

No, NO! RAHHH!"

With that Brad is hit in the back by Ben's attack and is consumed by it, before the massive energy wave blasts him , to everyone's shock, outside the ring and in to the water, before it causes a massive explosion that shocks the entire area! And after taking another tense breath Ben just grins as he then says," I, I did it, it worked!"

Ben's friends and most of the audience are speechless as Cloud then says,

" Ben, at last you showed Brad who the better fighter truly is.

" Ezan just chuckles and then says,

" I give you credit for keeping your cool Ben, good job putting this revolting clown in his place once and for all."

With that to make it official a gong sounds is heard before the Judge Droid then says,"

Contestant Brad Fowltror has been blasted out of the ring!

" Lacus is shocked as she starts to realize what has happened and she falls to her knees and says,"

So, it really happened, Brad, lost. Ben, Brad just underestimated how much Ben had grown, and how much he has became a threat to u, to him. But, what's going to happen now?" The Judge droid then says,"

Brad Fowltror has been defeated by Ben Auro, and Ben Auro will now move on to the final match of the Enji Budokai! "

With that there is mass cheers before Koto giggles and then says,"

Well there you have it everyone, in the case of a major tale of David and Goliath Ben withstood Brad's savage force and blasted him with even more force to shut him up! Guess that means it's time for, huh? AHH!" Before she can go on all of a sudden everyone hears an extremely loud scream that hurts everyone's hears before the words of,

" This is not over, IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Can be heard! Ben just sighs as he then says,"

Oh great, you're going to be this guy huh Brad? Go to be a pain, to the very end? So be it."

With that everyone sees Brad instantly blast out of the crater Ben made and lands looking as furious as physical possible! His entire body is bloody and bruised and most of his pants and shoes are burnt, not to mention his right face is entirely burnt! However Brad seems to be twitching as if he could explode any second before he then says,"

Who the hell said this was over? Do I look done to anyone, HUH! "

The Judge Droid then sighs as it swerves its head around to Brad and says,"

Your physical condition may not be done yet, but you were without a doubt removed from the ring, and that was the rule of this match. Therefore you are no longer, BRAHH!"

In an instant Brad swings his massive arm through the Judge Droid slicing it in half! As its head falls to the ground it then says,"

That's assault! Your now getting a red card so hope your,

" With that in a instant Brad smashes his foot down on the robot's head saying,"

Get with the program you damn robot, no rule or law is going to keep me from what is mine! Think a god damn ring out is going to make you better than me Auro? HUH!

"Ben gets annoyed and then says," I am better then you Brad, because your just digging your own grave! From the moment I first saw you, my opinion of you has not changed. And that opinion is that you're nothing but a demented freak who uses force to twist things to how you like it and have a temper tantrum like a spoiled brat! I spent so much time trying to figure out how Lacus could be willing to love such a jerk, but now I realized that it's not worth thinking about, you just tricked her with your lies! But, that all ends now ! Go nuts as much as you want Brad, I all ready proven, who the loser is!

" Brad then gets outraged as he then says,"

You, are going to pay, for making a fool out of me Ben Auro! No one makes me look bad in front of everyone, NO ONE! And this is far from over, this is just getting STARTED!"

With that Brad roars as he unleashes a explosion of power, that nearly blows the Announcer, Koto, and the others away and nearly cracks the entire ring's barrier before he then says,"

No god damn legal crap is going to stop me from taking what is MINE! There is only one way that this is going down Ben Auro, and that is when there is only one of us standing!

"Ben has his energy flare up before he then says,

" No matter what happens, no one will expect you have won now Brad! Give it up, you're just going to have to expect that, GUH!"

In a instantly Brad bursts at him with speed faster than Ben expected as Brad slams his large palm right in to Ben to smash him hard all the way out of the other side of the ring before he then says,

" ILL EXPECT WHAT I WANT TO EXPECT RETARD!"

With that Ben is smashed hard in to the ring's energy barrier before he coughs up blood and then says

," God damn it, and I was trying to be civil. But, if you're not going to calm down like the deranged dog you are Brad, then better get ready to die if you don't back down!"

Brad gives Ben the middle finger as he then says,

" I don't think you get it, I don't back down EVER! And that's because I never am going to stop for nobody till I get what I want! The fact that you still are denying why Lacus is with me shows how clueless you are punk! It's what I have been saying all along, girls dig men of action, and nice guys always finish dead last! And that's because chicks dig men who don't play around with silly games but dig it real, even if it's a bumpy ride! After all, it's worth a little spice for a real fun time you know what I mean? Who am I kidding, you're a god damn square man, and you always will be!

So now this is the part where I clobber you till everyone sees what a joke hero's really are! I don't care if I have to break your lame rules, I am going to be where I belong and not even the Masters and you combined can stop me, you hear me! "

Ben rolls his eyes and then says

," Oh, I heard you , and I think we all heard enough! Do you really think you're going anywhere but total lock-down after this or are you really just that insanely stupid?"

Whatever, this ends now!"

Brad then says," This won't end Benny boy, till your lying broken at my feet! So, since you have been such a pain, you're going to suffer!

"With that Brad forms a energy orb in his hands, and laughs madly as it grows larger and larger by the second, before it is nearly the size of the entire area in seconds! Brad just looks psychotically at Ben as he then says,"

You really thought your lame blast could keep me down?

Here is a real attack! Just try and dodge and say good bye to thousands of your fans man! SO, be a good hero and DIE!"

With that Brad kicks the massive energy bomb as if he was putting a football and Ben then sees the energy blast growing even larger as he then gets tense and he then says,"

Damn it, his power is sky rocketing! I have no choice, I can't let this blast go off!

"With that his aura explodes and he charges the blast dead on! He then channels all of his power in to the Star Sword before he slashes at it and then says," Damn you Brad, your such a bloody hypocrite! You keep saying you fight like a real man, but a real man has enough honor not to resorting to hostages in a one on one match you scumbag!

" As he is pushed back by Brad's massive energy orb Brad just fires more energy orbs to make it grow before he then licks his lips to taste some of his own blood and he then says,

" God damn it, you're stuck way to back in time to ever beat me Enji, don't you get it? Talking about honor and pride like some shinning knight, maybe you are a real Enji Knight, but that just means you're a real sucker and not much of a REAL man! Honor is for saps, the only thing that matters is wining!

The ends justify the means, and the winners take all! Everything revolves off that, the rest is just what the losers make up to make themselves feel important! Whiney little losers like you and others just make up all of this lame fluff to make losers feel important, like they matter, so they don't have to face reality! Well to bad, because I am going to make EVERYONE know there place and make a world where the weak are dragged out to where they really belong! And now, to kick it off time to blow up the number one man in denial of how things really work! SO, DIE DIE DIE!"

Ben just gets even more determined as he then says,"

Get it through your head, I won't let you beat me Brad, I refuse to let the likes of you kill me! You're wrong Brad, are existence, are life's, revolve around much more than just who is strong and who is weak! I will never, ever let you have your way with your insane ideals! Now, Kaio Ken times four, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben's aura gets even more immense, before he shocks Brad by slashing the energy sphere with the Star Sword, causing it to ripple, before Ben then gives the giant blast a right hook, shattering it! Brad is horrified as he then says,"

Say what? "Ben chuckles and then says,"

And you thought studying was lame eh? Face it, no matter how much anger you put in to your attacks, they are still far too basic for them to ever seriously overcome me Fowltror! Its time you face the facts, you're through!"

Brad is about to snarl, before he looks to the left, and chuckles before he then says,"

Nice try Auro, but you're not going to con a master of deception! You may be to last a little while longer but your still too frail to ever come at me! In case you forgotten, I am unstoppable, and that means that Brad the great is not going to run out of steam any where soon! Meanwhile, I wonder how long you can keep that tough guy act before I rock you so hard your forced to show your true colors eh worm? "

Ben just gets in to another fighting stance as he then says

," In your dreams. I may not have quite your, kind of sprit Brad, but I won't give up till you're finished once and for all!"

Brad cracks his neck again and then says," Whatever punk, because even if you can keep up with me for a while, I wonder how long the rest of the nat's here can last eh?"

Ben hears Brad chuckling before he then says,"

Damn it Brad, now what are you up to? Huh?"

He then sees Brad lifting up his hand to the right, and is mortified to see that's the direction of the announcer before he then says,"

What, no!"

Brad then laughs and says," Hell yah!

" With that Brad instantly fires a energy orb right for the announcers, and Ben instantly flash steps in front of it and kicks it in to the air before he then says,"

What, you want everyone to charge in and kill you psycho? Leave them out of this, this is between you and me only!

" Brad spits on the ground and then says,

" To bad for you, we have different limits on doing what it takes to win! As you seen quite well, I don't give a damn doing what it takes to get what I want and since you Enji all ready have me pegged as a killer I may as well live up to my reputation! And since you're so desperate to live up to your reputation as a hero, guess that means you're going to have to save theses idiots if you want anyone to take you for real eh man? Guess you're screwed! "

With that Brad fires three different energy blasts, and Ben forms a golden energy sword in his other hand to stop the blasts in time before he then says,

" Damn it Brad, your digging your own grave, and everyone else around you, you understand! You're not going to get away with, whoa!"

Ben then sees Brad release a barrage of energy blasts in machine gun style fashion as he then desperately goes to counter them all before he then says,"

JUST WATCH ME SUCKER! After all, unlike you, I don't play by any rules but my own! And since you care so much about trash, that's going to cost you everything! "

Brad continues to fire a barrage of blasts at Ben, who can only keep up preventing the people behind him from being blasted.

Cloud and the others are outraged at this and at the moment X is furious as he then says,

" I never figured Brad would go to such lengths to win, this is truly despicable!

"Samus nods and then says,

" Win? He all ready lost, now he is just trying to take everyone down with him."

Cloud nods as he then says," Well, we can't let that happen. Get ready everyone, we might have to move in if Brad starts getting any more drastic."

With this the rest of Ben's friends nod, and Brad then picks up that several Enji, Lylat troops and Gundam's are beginning to get closer! He then says,

" Hey now, who said the rules of the fight where changing? Well, I did, but that's a call only the champ can make! Back of losers, or your all going to pay!

" Ben continues to block incoming energy orbs as he then says,

" I am warning you Brad, first chance I get, your mouth is going to be silenced eternally! "

Brad then forms a wide grin and says," You're not getting another opening star loser, your through! All right, time to show who is really calling the shots! If you, or anyone else gets anywhere near me, then there is going to be a lot of people dying real soon! Its time! Now, to show you this is no bluff, watch closely Benny boy!"

With that Brad grins and turns his head to the right while still barraging Ben with energy blasts, before he fires a massive energy blast to his upper left, and to everyone's shock it goes right through the energy barrier, because it did not even appear! Everyone watch's in horror as Brad's energy blast goes on to vaporized a chunk of the stadium before exploding in the distance before Ben then says,"

What, what did you do Brad? How could I have missed you taking down the barrier around the ring?"

Brad chuckles and then says

" Damn, I was off target! Haha, I did not do a damn thing, but some of my boys sure did something Auro! While you were all focused on are throw down, a few of my pals snuck in to the barrier room's control chamber, and let the guys there go on their breaks so we could mix things up a little! Now, I have no fears of me losing, because I don't do losing, but this was just in case someone was going to be lame and try and bail you out!

" Master Myers, King Atem and the others are horrified to hear this before Master Myers then says,"

What, how could this happen? Damn Brad, he truly has no limit to how low he will descend!

" Atem at once says," Contact the barrier room instantly!"

Mahado does only to look tense and then says," We, can't contact them! "

At this point Brad laughs madly as he then says,

" Oh yah, the Killer Ace always plays his strongest card when all the chips are in! Hear this, if I see ANY thing move in a way I don't like it ill waste thousands before you can do anything about it got it! Now, everyone is going to sit tight as I show how things are done!

" Ben is furious as he then says,"

Brad, god damn you, I won't let you win, no matter what it takes! I swear ill, AHH!"

With that Brad instantly blasts Ben in his left leg before Ben falls to his knees and Brad laughs before saying,

" See what happens when you make big promises you can't keep man? You can't beat me, and no matter what, you can't stop me! And that's because, I won't stop at ANY thing to win, ANYTHING! ZHAHAHAHA! Now, it's time you quit getting ideas and expect your place, underneath my boot! Its time man, make sure Star loser gets the message!"

All of a sudden the ground beneath Ben glows white, before he then says,"

What, is, AHH!"

All of a sudden a magical symbol appears and zaps Ben with powerful voltage, before chains of light appear to bind him to the ground! A new energy dome then forms around Ben before he then says

," No, feeling, weaker." Brad laughs in a red neck fashion before slapping his own thigh with his hand with enough force to cause a tremor before he then says,"

Well I'll be, it worked after all! Seems here your pals built a emergency restraint toy or something to hold down unruly fighters in case they got out of hand, like me! Too bad I am calling the shots now! I know you can be a pain when you get all emotional so I am going to make sure you don't do anything but be removed from my sight once and for all! "

With that Brad instantly tackles Ben, and Ben goes flying, all the while the emergency restraint system still keeps him paralyzed! As he lands with a thud he then says,

" No, I have to do something! I can't let it end like, AHH!"

Brad then puts his foot down hard on Ben's gut before he laughs and says,"

Shut up, it's going to end like this and you're going to like it! See what happens to a true hero Benny boy? They just die like the dirt they are, and are forgotten when the next poster boy comes rolling along! Your just one big dreamer, who can't expect things how they are! Well, you call me the pest, but those who can't expect how things are seem to me like idiots who just cause problems, and are better off quashed! Anyone who has a brain can figure this out, that's why Lacus got smart on who the real winner is long ago! After all, what did you do to stop her pain Auro?

All you did was build up her hopes with nice sounding lies and then cause her to pay the price for going along with such a lame ride! But, its end of the road for you! Heh, now, just to show you how pathetic you are, I am about to let you in on something! Another one of your truth's is just another lie, and the one you put out your heart the most to is going to crush it once more! This was all even easier to pull off because I got another guy to see how things really are, and wanted in on the big score! So, its time you see this guy so you can thank him in person!

" Brad then looks at the direction of the energy control tower and then says,"

Hey man, come on out here, and show all of these posers where a real man stands!

" Ben just struggles to break free as he then says," What, now what are you, huh?"

Ben and everyone then sees someone burst out of the energy control terminal, and Ben then says,"

What, think it's a big deal that one of your goons got, huh, what the?

"All of a sudden Ben sees the figure land besides Brad and hears a chuckle before he then says,"

Man, still think of me as a goon Ben? I knew, you always thought of me as beneath you! Well, who is beneath who now huh?

" Ben then sees that its none other than Doug, grinning wide before he then says," Sup?"

Brad laughs madly as he then says,

" Aw, shocked at your eyes eh Ben? What, thought you would be use to being ditched by now loser! After the Dark Tekken Gauntlet Fitter showed me he was not as much as a tool as I thought, and agreed to join the winning team! I admit I thought it was a scam at first, and after you showed you were there at the party to, I thought it was all a lie. But, guess Doug showed his true allegiance eh? "

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

What the, what are you doing Doug? Your about to let countless others die! I, thought you were not bitter about me beating you!

"Doug just shrugs and says,

" ah, but your still a naïve idiot. What, you thought beating me in a fight would prove your point? That just shows your view of things are way to narrow, and way too simple! I am tired of the lies of this society bro, and am going to embrace the truth of life, no matter what the cost of it is !

People change, I changed, you changed, and that's how it is. You, all of your friends, and all of the Enji are idiots for thinking you're going to create a paradise, to create a better world! People hate, and people want stuff so they will take it from who has it, that's their nature and the only way to be at peace is to be strong! People will die, but that's how it is, natural, and brutal. That's just how it is man, and so here we are."

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

Doug, no, how could you have forsaken, everything we, GUH!

" With that Brad kicks Ben hard in the face before he then says,

" How? Because he knows the winner moves man, that's how! See, only suckers are betting on your team, and it's time for all of you losers to pay up everything!

"With that Brad kicks Ben again and again and Ben's friends are horrified to see Doug just coldly stand by before James then says,

" Doug, is this truly how you want things to go? I thought you were a better person then that, but I guess I was wrong." Aqua looks pained as she then says,"

For a second, I thought Doug was not going to let the pain consume him, but I guess he was just lying to fool me.

" Back in the royal booth Atem, Myers and co are outraged at this before Atem then says,

" Has Doug gone mad, I knew you said he was acting odd lately Grand Master, but this is insanity! "

Myers looks stressed as he then says," It's true, I did not think Doug's heart had become this darkened, but I guess that I may have been horribly over optimistic on him! This is getting dire, we must move fast to prevent things from getting any worse!"

Gouken strokes his beard and then says," Wait just a little while longer Grand Master, it's not clear how this will end just yet."

Atem then turns to Gouken and says," What do you mean?"

Gouken sighs and says," Well, maybe I just don't want to give up on my student just yet everyone, but with the way Doug has acted lately, there still might be hope that this is just more of him doing things his own way to get the results he needs."

Myers and everyone feels another tremor before the leader of the Enji Knights then says,"

Well, whatever Doug truly intends, he better do it soon because I cannot let this go on much longer! "

With that everyone's eyes are fixated on Brad brutally assaulting the paralyzed Ben and as Lacus sees Ben bleeding she gets teary eyed and then says,

" Ben, I, did not want it to end this way. Why, why did you have to be so obsessed with Brad, and me?

Why, why could you not just let go? If, you could just have realized that destiny could not be stopped, it would have meant less suffering for everyone! You keep trying to end everyone's suffering, but you can't, stop pain with will alone. If only you realized that sooner, then you might not have had to, suffer even more because of me. But, soon, soon everything will end at last, including the pain.

" With that she sees Brad laugh madly and spit on Ben before he then says,"

All right, it's about time to end this once and for all. I do admit, you lasted a hell a lot longer than last time Benny boy, but a loser is still a loser! Now Fitter, I would ask you to prove your loyalty to me by messing him up, but this is all mine so how about making sure no one spoils the party eh?

" Doug cracks his neck and says," Awesome man, just one problem bro."

Brad raises a eyebrow and then says,"

What is it? Getting chicken?"

Doug just points past him and says,

" Nah, but all of the Enji Masters coming at us looks like it could be a bit of a problem.

" Brad turns around, only to see nothing before he then says,"

What the hell you on, I did not see, RAHHH!"

With that Doug shocks everyone, before he dashes at Brad, and stabs him in the back with some sort of white wire like object before he then says,"

And bam ,you just got trolled!

Now, code 666, transfer target zone!"

With that Brad roars in pain and then says,

" Fitter you son of a, RAHHH!"

With that the emergency restraint system vanishes around Ben, and instantly forms around Brad! Doug jumps back and chuckles before he then says,

" Oh, did I forget to mention I could control this thing remotely when we discussed the plan Brad? Whops. All right, time for the real plan to get started! It's now or nothing, so go now!"

With that Ben is shocked as he then says,

" What, Doug, what's going on? Huh? "

All of a sudden Ben hears some machine like noise, and looks up to see the water behind him bubble up before a ship blasts out of the water, and is shocked that its none other than the Tri-Edge! Max's former personal ship instantly transforms to its Gundam form, before having its cannons aim right for Brad before Ben hears the computerized voice of T3-X5 boom out of the Tri-Edge and says,"

Target conformed, Neutron Lances fire!"

With that the Gundam fires two powerful spears out of the machine's blade like guns, and hits Brad right on the chest! Brad roars in pain before he then says,"

What kind of stunt you think your pulling, you backstabbing, GUH!"

With this the Tri-Edges's weapons instantly hits Brad, and shocks him with even more lighting as it forms hooks on his chest that dig in even to his thick skin! A cable then comes out of the Tri-Edge, and everyone is shocked to see it instantly go to the main wide screen in the stadium before T3-X5 then says,"

Linkage conformed, ready to begin last will."

Doug grins and then says," All right, was one tight squeeze but made it fit after all!"

Brad goes ballistic and struggles to break free only to be shocked before he glares at Doug as he then says,"

Damn you Fitter, YOUR DEAD! You could have had it all, and now you're just another lying weak willed rat!"

Doug shrugs and then says," I thought I made it clear I hate people having the wrong impression on me eh Brad? I just did what I said, dance the fine gray dance to get to the end of the drama! I do dig your point about making this annoying world we live in simple Brad, but there were three key things you missed. One, I am too damn lazy to be part of any overthrowing of society.

Two, you really were full of yourself thinking you could twist me around when I know how much of a backstabber you are!

And three, I may not care much about ideals, but I won't betray my friends for anything! Now, time you cough up what you have been hiding from everyone!"

Brad screams in rage before Ben then says,"

Doug, so, you really were just playing Brad along, I knew he could not turn you to his side so easley!

"Doug chuckles and then says,"

Sorry to have made you worried bro, but to be blunt we will have time for the rest later! Look, I, we have no time to waste so if you want to get to the bottom of this mystery your going to have to trust me all right? "

Ben raises a eyebrow and then says,"

What, mystery are you talking about Doug?"

Doug sighs and then says,"

Look, Cloud told me you found out Nightmare was really that legendary hero Segifrid and you found out by using the Star Sword to use some holy magic to peer in to his thoughts right?

" Ben is caught off guard as he then says,"

Um, well, I am not sure how I did it but, yah I did. Er, what does this have to do with anything though?"

Doug narrows his eyes and then says,

" This has to do with me having a hunch Brad has even more darker secrets he swept under the rug and I went through all this hassle to make sure it gets dragged out!

Ben, if you want some answers at last, do it now while you have the chance because this might be you're only real shot!

" Brad's eyes widen in shock before he struggles even harder to break free as he then says,"

What's this, your all wasting time on theories like that? You all just have it in for me damn it, and I am so sick of your games once I get out of here Ill rip you all to pieces!

" Doug then cracks his neck and says,"

Nice try, but I saw your poker face drop! Ben, you have to trust me on this!"

All of a sudden Ben's transmitter clicks on and Ben hears the words of Max's droid say,

" Master Auro, Mister Fitter's plan has a nightly percent chance of producing valued results. But, you must not falter."

Ben sees Brad's eyes narrow in a primal rage before he narrows his own eyes and grips the Star Sword tightly as he then says,"

Well, it's worth a shot. Brad, it's time we see, just what you're really all about!"

With that he instantly has the Star Sword glow and energy from around the blade's crystal fragments , before he thrusts it right at Brad's chest where his heart should be and in responds Brad then says,"

Don't you think your damn holy magic act is going to , huh? No, NO!"

With that a flash of light blasts out of the Star Sword and right in to Brad, before it consumes the area around Ben Brad, and Doug, before it gets even larger! Lacus is shocked at this and then says,"

What, what is going on? What, is Ben doing? Huh?"

She, and everyone else sees the Tri-Edge glow, before energy comes out of the cable it released, before the monit

r the cable is attached to is glowing to, before soon a new image takes shape! Hiryuumon is one of the many confused by this as he then says,"

What, what did the boss just do? What, was Doug thinking? Man, I am so lost! "

James nods and then says,

" Don't worry Hiryuumon, I think we are all going to get are answers soon, look!"

Everyone then sees images form, and hear a young voice chuckling before he then says

," Where the hell do you think you're going? Come back here chicken! "

Everyone is then shocked to see the monitor stabilize, before they can all see what appears to be a bunch of young teenagers running in what seems to be the slums of a city, and they see this is not entirely random as they see what seems to be a younger looking Brad in front of a bunch of other punkish looking males!

Lacus is shocked at this and then says,"

What the, is that, Brad when he was young? Is, this, Brad's memories?

" Cloud and Hiryuumon instantly recall their previous trip down someone's memory lane before Cloud then says,"

Ben did it, he must be in Brad's mind now. I can only presume, the cables are somehow allowing us to see what Ben is seeing."

Hiryuumon then gasps as he then says,"

Wait, so that means Doug was doing all of this just so Ben could get inside Brad's head?"

Aqua looks amazed as she then says,"

Doug, you really were determined to risk everything to help Ben. How, brave and stupid at the same time. Now, let's see why Doug risked so much for this."

* * *

With that the others nod and we turn to Ben himself, who is floating alongside Doug in Brad's past seeing Brad and a bunch of other punk's running before Ben then says,"

Wow, it really did work.

" Doug chuckles and then says," Knew you could do it bro, after all you're the chosen hero man!"

Ben grins and says," Thanks Doug, sorry I did not return such strong faith in you.

"Doug gives a thumbs up and says," It's all good man, I know I had reason to be doubted. Now, let's focus on the matter at hand kay?

" Ben nods and the two then see that Brad and the others have stopped running, before they then see Brad laughing and saying,

" Come on out man, and take your beating like a man!"

Ben hears a kid whimpering before he then sees a smaller fatter kid with glasses poke his head out of a nearby trash can before Brad grins and says,"

Man you can't even hide right!" With that Brad instantly dashes over and then says,"

You can't run, so pay up!"

With that he lifts the kid up by the collar before he then hears the kid whimper and he then says,"

Why do I have to pay you anything? I, AH!"

Brad at once head buts the kid and laughs before he then says,"

How think are you man? You have to pay for entering are territory and then pay extra for me to stop! What, you think you can bargain with me?"

The kid then cries as he then says,"

You're not going to get away with this! My friend's dad is a officer of the, AH!"

With that Brad throws the kid hard in to the brick wall to his left before he cries out in pain and Brad and the others laugh before Brad then says,"

Oh man, the pigs are going to come after me? As if wuss! You're far too low in the food chain for the suits to bother us! And even if they did, this is OUR territory, not even the Lylat officials can boss us around here! So pay up or else!"

With that Brad takes out a switch blade and licks it with his toung before putting it right at his victims face! The kid screams and says,"

No, I don't want to die for lunch money! "

The kid throws his wallet and then says,"

All right take it, just don't hurt me!"

With that Brad sees the kid run off before he picks up a stray bottle and throws it at the running kid and then says,

" That's right run, like your worth chasing!"

With that he picks up the wallet and then says,"

Well boys, looks like we got are bonus today!"

A light blond haired man named Kallen then laughs and says,

" Nice work Brad, you got him to squeal at the drop of a hat! Must be because of your reputation at school is getting even more wicked by the day!"

Brad just spits on the ground and says,

" Hah, just need a little fear to keep the idiots under command, and it's as easy as taking candy from a baby!"

Another one of Brad's apparent friends then says,"

True that man. But, what if his dad's friend really is a copper and decides to go after us? It could be, OW!"

With that Brad throws another can at that guy and rolls his eyes before he then says,

" Lose your spine at home Buzzard? First of all like I said, as long as it's in our own territory the suits around here won't see it as enough effort to try and fallow up on making things more rosy. Second of all, even if they do come, this is are crib, and we won't fold over for any bunch of idiots! After all, what's the worst that could happen?

" Buzzard then shrugs and then says,"

Just saying man, it could be a real pain. I mean, I don't even know sometimes why you push your luck Brad. Me and a few of the others need are lunch money but your parents have enough dough to feed yah so what's your angel?

" Brad rolls his eyes and then says,

" My dig Buzzard, is that I don't like seeing a bunch of weaklings that only have something because their parents are somebody's think they are worth a damn! I am doing them a favor humbling them, and taking what should be mine! What, afraid to get put on the bad boy's list? Never going to get anywhere by keeping your hands clean boys, got to mix it up and take big risks to make it big! Besides, what's the worst that could happen? "

As the rest of his group begins to chuckle all of a sudden everyone hears a loud voice then growl before the voice then says,"

The worst that could happen? Are you freaking KIDDING ME BRAD!"

With that everyone turns around to see a tall man with brown hair and a mustache walking up looking furious before the man named Buzzard then says,

" Oh hell, its old man Fowltror!"

Brad just chuckles and then says,

" Oh man, are you serious old man?"

The man which would seem to be Brad's dad narrows his eyes and then says," Your damn right I am serious Brad!

All of you deadbeats get out of here before I call your parents, or whoever is going to take care of you!"

With that Brad's gang instantly scatters before Brad moans and then says

," Man, way to be a buzz kill dad!

" Brad then sees his father walk right up to him and says,"

What the hell is wrong with you boy? My one day off work this month and when I come to take you to the game you're here being some idiot?

"Brad shrugs and then says,"

Oh, it is that time all ready? I guess the last time I saw you was so long I forgot dad!"

Clyde then goes up to Brad and smacks his son on the head before he then says,"

Don't give me that! I know your mom told you, because I told her to tell you! And you know damn well I work so hard so you can have the money to go to a real school someday Brad! But its all going to be ruined if you get your self arrested doing some stunt for some dumb gang! Once your on the laws list, you will be pegged for life!

" Brad responds with," I don't need your charity dad, because I don't need what you're selling! Think I want to listen to a bunch of even more stuck up teachers just so I can grow up to be just like you, a nobody? It does not matter how well we move with the system, dirt like us are all ready pegged as trash to be gutted out! Its usless, the ones with power make the rules and we don't have a lick of power!

You were better off when you were in the mob man, at least then you were a somebody! GUH!"

Clyde instantly smacks Brad in the face and says,"

Don't you dare tell me that Brad! I only escaped that life because snitching allowed me to survive while the rest of them got killed in some stupid pipe dream of a robbery Yah its fun and all to be a big shot, till your shot full of holes! An honest living may n

ot be all bells and whistles, but at least you can live to enjoy it! Besides, you work hard enough and you can be a somebody the right way!

"Brad cracks his neck and then says,"

Spare me your lame after school speeches dad, you were just too afraid to do what it takes to hit it for the big score! I rather die than spend the rest of my life waiting for you and mom to make enough cash to even allow us to get a ticket out of Macbeath!

"Clyde then says," It's not going to take forever Brad, I think I have a good chance of being promoted, even some big shot Lylat official thought I was doing good! Just have to have faith Brad, and those that have patience will be rewarded!"

Brad responds with,"

Man, you let what mom spouts out sick in to your head? You know she only believes that because she watched that special when she was drunk right?"

Clyde cracks his knuckles and then says,"

I am warning you boy, keep talking that way about your mother and I WILL send you to that reforming school no matter how much it costs! Now, we are going to the game, you WILL thank my friend and you WILL like it! Now come on, if we are not back at the taxi in a minute ill have to pay extra for the bus!"

With that Clyde runs off before Brad slowly fallows before crushing a beer can and saying,"

Only so long you can tell me what to do old man. After all, your just another god damn nobody! "

With that Brad goes off, and as Ben sees the past Brad storm off after his father he shrugs and says,"

Well, this shows that Brad seems to have always been a jerk but I don't really see why, huh?

"With that the whole area flashes again, before Doug just chuckles and says

," Take it easy man, it's all pieces of a puzzle or something."

* * *

With that the light fades, and Ben sees that the surroundings have changed. Ben and Doug, and everyone watching on screen now see what seems to be a giant steel room with a massive door, and what seems to be a group of soldiers on one side, a few important people in front of them, and a transport shuttle landing on the other side! Everyone then sees the shuttle land, before a few people come out,

with some of them being Brad, his dad Clyde, and a medium sized wild blond haired women who Ben assumes after seeing her tightly grip Clyde is Brad's mother Luanne!

As everyone gets off the shuttle a tall man in a lab coat then go up and smile to another man in a Lylat uniform before saying,

" How good of you to return William, we were just wondering if you were going to be late."

Ben then sees this man with stylish blond hair and red eyes who would seem to be William then say,"

Sorry to trouble you Marcus, but you know, procedures and all that.

" The man named Marcus just nods and says,

" Yes, all conditions must be met to insure the successful completion of the ultimate grand experiment, the Juggernaught Project! Now that your back we can, huh? Excuse me William, wo are these people, extra staff? You know all changes must be approved by all of the members."

William chuckles and then says,"

It is nothing to fuss about my friend, just fulfilling a promise I gave. When I was going pick up the materials on Macbeth a random accident nearly cost me my life, when this man behind me Clyde Fowltror without a second thought pushed me out of the way and saved my life. I am indebted to this man, and so he agreed to allow me to repay his kind act by showing him just what my job is, and a small cash reward as well."

Marcus has his eyes twitch as he then says,"

Are you mad Wilhelm? Even if this man saved your life that does not mean you should have brought him here! This is a top secret project, that is not even illegal! If anyone would know what is going on underneath Irazos it could ruin everything! How could such a smart man be so stupid?"

Wilhelm chuckles and then says,

" Don't make mountains out of molehills Marcus. This man and his family would not be able to explain the process of what we are doing here if they tried, and with the rest of our agreement it is in his best internist to keep it that way. Besides, it's just a brief tour of the facility, I doubt any harm can come out of it."

Marcus sighs and then says,"

Well, if you insist. Urg, that Damon Mizrahi showed up unannounced yesterday so that's a bigger concern anyway. That fool is friendly with the Lylat King, he might be spying on us. Either that or he is jealous that we are close to a breakthrough, and are on the verge on creating something far more powerful than his silly digimon that he created purely by accident!

"Brad chuckles and then says,"

Man, my dad told me this was big, but seems you egg heads really are working on something huge. "

Marcus glowers at Brad and says,"

Watch that tone young man, this is a far greater task then you could ever comprehend!

" Wilhelm just chuckles and then says, "

Now them Marcus, just because you might be a genius there is no need to be petty."

Clyde chuckles and says

," Well I ll be mister Wilhelm, I admit I thought you were chocking my chain before, but you really kept through with your word and I am more than a little grateful for it. "

Wilhelm nods and says," I may be a scientist, but I am also a man of my word Clyde. Now, if you would come along to be checked in my security we can get this started. I hope you understand I can't show you everything, but I can still show you things that not many have ever seen."

Luanne squeals and then says,

" That's ok mister, just telling my friends at home I seen something top secret and making them guess is good enough for me! Isn't this a blast Brad?"

Brad shrugs and says,"

Meh, talking is one thing, but we will see how fun it is when it's done ma.

"With that Wilhelm then clears his throat and says,"

Kevin, are you ready to go yet? We can't keep are guests waiting."

With that a blue haired kid looking like he just hit the transition in to teenager years walks out of the transport and nearly stumbles out of the landing platform holding a bag before he then says,"

Sorry father, I just wanted to make sure I did not forget anything since we are going to be staying here a while."

Brad chuckles and says," Man Kevin, your just a slow to get a move on as in class!"

Kevin just chuckles and then says,

" Oh, knock it off Brad, that was only one time and that was because I was excited! Besides, take it easy, I am going to show you just what my dad does for a living at last right? Ill finally show you I am not all talk! "

Brad just grins and then says," We will see, after we see what's going on! "

With that everyone begins to walk in to the lab, and Ben is shocked as he then says,"

No way, so Brad was in the Juggernaught Project lab all of this time! But, does that mean, he is there creation? But, how would he have even survived the explosion?"

Doug shrugs and says," Only one way to find out man, heads up!"

With that the area begins to glow again, before the surroundings change once more!

* * *

Now Ben and Doug see they are surrounded by very advanced machines, and what appears to be a glowing black orb in the back of the room sealed in the middle of a red metallic sphere with wires around it! Ben sees that no one is in the room and is about to say something about it, till he then sees the vent in the side of the room open, before he and Doug are shocked to see Brad, and then Kevin craw out of it! As the two land Kevin gulps and says,"

Brad, I don't think this is a good idea, I mean, if my dad or anyone else finds we are here we are in BIG trouble!

" Brad just chuckles and then says,"

Take it easy Kevin, you said they were doing a systems check right? Everyone should be at that dude's dinner and that means we have time for a glimpse on the real fun! I did not come all the way here to see a bunch of charts and numbers and hear a bunch of lectures, I came here to see some POWER! So, were you bluffing man or is this the real deal?"

Kevin chuckles and then says,"

Nah Brad, this is as real as it gets, it's the Juggernaught Project itself, the Juggernaut Cauldron!"

Brad raises a eyebrow and says,"

You pulling my leg man? This here is just a freaking black cube hooked up to toys! "

Kevin grins and says,"

It's not just a cube Brad, it's the pinccable of the ultimate power produced from the greatest minds in the history of the universe Brad!"

Kevin then presses a button on one of the terminals before the hologram of the cube appears, along with the image of a giant golden monkey like monster appears in front of it before Kevin says,

" I looked over my dad's notes, so I figured out what they are working on. It's all about combining a bunch of viruses, to strength evolution in a life form, making someone evolve far greater in a instant then what it would take a million years to do to " smelt" out the strongest fighter beyond the limits of nature!"

Brad rolls his eyes and then says,"

So what, that's what all of the fuss is about?"

Kevin then chuckles and says," No, that's just the start Brad!

Infusing Gamma rays, Phazon energy, the Cyttorak energy, and many more energies mixed together we can increase a life form's power to exceed that of the most powerful war machines that exist in the universe! It's going to create a being that is naturally superior in all combat areas, and when faced with a near death injury, it recovers with double the strength, and then becomes immune to what tried to kill it! It even has the power to get stronger after each battle !

The unstoppable being, the strongest life form of all! From what I heard dad and the others talk about, rumor is they are trying to make it so that the Juggernaught Project creates something powerful enough to fight those Enji Knights, and even angels and demons, if not become even more powerful!"

Brad raises an eyebrow and says,"

No fooling? Sounds like some spicy stuff indeed Kevin, but talk is one thing and results are another! All egg heads like your pops always say they are going to make this and that, but pulling it off is another thing!

" Kevin rolls his eyes and then says," It's not just talk Brad, see for yourself!"

With that Kevin presses a button and the hologram of the giant golden monkey then becomes live as it shows the monkey smashing warships like they are tin cans! Kevin then says,

" You want your proof? Here is your proof! They tested this thing on some gorilla two months ago, and it turned in to this thing!

The test sample went on to wreck an entire planet's army, and it was only stopped because the power was too much for the sample of the Juggernaught core and the beast self destructed, taking out an entire city! Dad and the others could barely cover it up, and made up a rumor of a legendary super monster appearing to cover his and the others tracks!

"Brad just chuckles and says," Well, looks like you're more than a big talking wuss after all Kevin.

Your dad and the others are on to some hard core fun here. Now I see why it's all hush hush. After all, I wonder what the big wigs in the Lylat Kingdom would think if they heard a bunch of guys were making some super monster."

Kevin nods and says," That's because this is to create a being powerful enough to make the Lylat Kingdom think twice about pushing its nose where it does not belong! A lot of the well off worlds don't need the Lylat Kingdom telling them how they should act, and with the Juggernaught Project, when it's completed, not even the Enji Knights will be enough!"

Brad licks his lips as he then says,"

Sounds like a blast, those Enji Knights think they are the holy super heroes of the entire universe that will tell us what is right and what is wrong, what we can and cannot do? And I am suppose to believe they are in the right because god told there leader they are! Bah, the law is just a thing made up for the" man" to keep what they don't deserve! All the law has ever done for me is ruin my fun, well, that's all ending right here, right now! Looks like I at last found a solution to the " Man" always getting in my way! Let's see them try and lock up the most powerful being of all!"

Brad goes to the platform holding the Juggernaught Cauldron before Kevin raises an eyebrow and then says,

" Brad, what are you doing?

"Brad laughs and says,"

What does it look like Kevin? I am taking my shots!

" Kevin looks horrified as he then says,"

Are you nuts Brad? They would never approve of you trying to handle the power, they would lock you up, your family, and might even kill you! That is if you don't die anyway, were you not paying attention when I said that the test subject could not even handle a sample of it without dying?"

Brad just has his eyes widen with a lustful look before he then says,"

Seems to be that it's because you gave that monkey just a taste, when it requires a full dosage! But, luckily I can swallow quite a lot!"

Kevin then gets in front of Brad and then says,

" Listen to yourself, are you serious? This is insane, you will die a horrible death at the least so, GUH!"

With that Brad punch's Kevin in the gut before he then says,"

Don't tell me what I can't do, you yellow bellied coward! Maybe you don't think your man enough to handle the risk, but I do! You have to aim big to make it big Kevin, and I am going to aim all the way to the top! Come on, you have nothing to lose so what are you whining about? After all I did for yah, after all the guys I kept away from yah, and even got a date for yah, you're still going to be another ingrate?

Time you call in the favor you own! Come on, no matter what happens, you can just say I forced yah to so what are you afraid of? Do you want me to make it clear what you should be afraid of, eh buddy?"

With that Brad cracks his knuckles before Kevin gulps and says,"

All right all right! But, you brought this on yourself, anything can happen! "

With that Brad sees Kevin sigh, before looking around and pressing the red button on the terminal around the Juggernaught Cauldron Core before the red energy barrier around the glowing black cube fades and the wing like hatches around it detach.

Brad laughs and says,"

Now, that's what I am talking about Kevin! See pal, it takes guts to make it any where, if your too afraid of consequences you're just going to be a worthless nobody forever!

" With that Brad jumps up and feels the energy glowing around the object and just chuckles and then says,"

Oh yah, I don't even care if I get some radioactive side effect, I rather be a short lived mutant having a blast then a long living sap that is just a bunch of stiff's dogs! Now, Kevin, inject the whole thing in to me right now! Huh, what you get deff?"

He turns around and sees Kevin is seriously frozen in place before Brad rolls his eyes and then says,"

Don't give me that frozen in fear crap, just pull the damn lever before I do it for you! Huh?

" Brad sees a flash of light before a voice then says,

" He cannot hear you, Brad Fowltror."

Brad turns around, and sees all of a sudden a man wearing a sort of blue suit that is covering his entire body and has glowing blue eyes. The man is sitting on some sort of golden throne and just puts his hands together as he says,"

And that is because we are now in between the ticks of a clock. Through my myriad travels through infinity I have seen the first to the last, but I thought you would like to know that the action you intend to complete threatens to distort the entire universe. "

Brad chuckles as he then says,"

Well, I always wanted to make waves to get my name across the entire universe. Who the hell are you, the owner of this joint?"

The blue eyed man just responds calmly with,

" No, I am_ Metron_, and while I am a scientist of sort, I am a chronologist, and that's all you really need to know about me

" Brad just chuckles and says,"

Well Metron, whatever your deal is, you better make your move for this or get out of my way! Because I am tired of a bunch of no nothing idiots denying me what should be mine. If this gamble hits the jackpot I will be a god, one who can get whatever pleasure from whatever I want! "

Metron then rises from his golden throne before he narrows his eyes and says,

" You don't know what a god is, or what you're about to unleash. I only thought I should warn you because of how much of a ripple your actions are to create. If you go through with this, no matter what, you will lose everything you hold dear, the only question that will remain is when that moment of time will occur. "

Brad narrows his eyes and then says,"

And, your point is? Saying I am tampering with forces beyond my understanding freak show? Think that is suppose to stop me?

Everyone dies, and everything burns, so the only thing that is truly important is how much of a blast you have till the end! Nothing I have now really matters much to me anyway, so there is nothing to hold me back! So, if you want to stop me, better do something about it freak or get lost! The rush, that's more important than anything!

" Metron sighs and says," I do not approve of your actions to the least Brad Fowltror, but I am a observer who at most can only point out the paths of mortal's actions, nothing more."

Metron then sits down and says," But rest assured Brad Fowltror, you will regret your actions, we all will."

With that a flash of light blasts out of the being, and in an instant he is gone! Brad just shrugs and says,"

What's that, some fancy lightshow made up to scare off thief's? Hah, like that will scare off anyone who has any guts! Oh?"

He then sees the black orb is glowing even more before he hears Kevin sigh and say,

" Hey Brad, if you're going to do this you better do it before someone hears us! "

Brad responds with," Well, then stop making freak show illusions appear so we can do this thing!"

Kevin raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Brad, what are you talking about?"

Brad just chuckles and says,

" Whatever man, do it!" With that Kevin cringes as he presses a button, before the black orb that has the reaction formula of the Juggernaught Cauldron glow, before it fires a beam of black energy right in to Brad's heart! Brad roars in pain as he then says,"

That's it, come to poppa! Yah, I can, feel the power!"

With that Brad's muscles all start to bulge before he begins to grow and he then says,"

Yes, I can feel the power, overflowing! Try and stop me now you bunch of , huh? RAHHH!"

With that his muscles begin to twitch, before he then screams in pain as his skin turns red before Kevin then says

," No, I knew you would not be able to handle it Brad, you were not tested or anything!

"Brad just laughs madly and then says,

" And, your point is? I just need more, I just need it all!"

With that Kevin then says,"

But if I, huh?"

With that the main doors to the room open, and Wilhelm, Clyde, Marcus, and the creator of Digimon the esteemed Damon Mizrahi along with several soldiers all enter the room before Wilhelm then sees Brad and at once says,"

What the bloody hell is this?

"Marcus then flips out and then says,

" What, why is your son and this fool here! AND WHY IS HE BEING TESTED!

Clyde then sees Brad growing bigger and muscular before he then glares at Kevin and says,"

You, what the hell you do to my boy brat!"

Kevin at once looks panicked and says,

" I, it was all his idea! I knew it was wrong, but Brad insisted I show him this!

"Marcus then says," And you let him? Idiot, shut it down now! You, get the hell away from the Juggernaught core if you don't want to melt form the inside out!

"Brad just laughs as he then says," Why the hell would I want to do that? Why the hell would I not want to become stronger than anyone else in the universe! I am not backing down for anyone, or anything! You scientists keep creating things, but only guys like me, know how to make the most of them! And now I am going to make the most out of my life, and become unstoppable!

" With that Brad goes forward, and grabs the Juggernaught core, laughing madly as power surges in to him, and his muscles grow even bigger!

Damon is horrified as he then says,"

You fool, the system is overloading! If you don't stop now, not only will you die, but you will kill everyone in the area! "

He then goes to run over to the emergency kill switch, but Brad gets furious as he then says,"

No, you're not talking this away from me! Think I am going to stop because it might hurt someone else? Bah, the world is all about someone getting hurt for someone to get somewhere, that's how it works! I thought you guys were scientists, and thought logically , but guess I am the only man in the room with real commons sense! I am not going to let making others feel bad keep me from taking what I want !Because, I am a WINNER! RAHH!

" With that Brad tries to forcefully infuse all of the Juggernaught core in to him, but it's not going as smoothly as he would like, as cracks are forming out of his body before he then says,"

What, come on, COME ON! RAH!"

With that cracks of energy blast out of his body before Wilhelm then says

," You sad pathetic boy, why did you think we only used a fraction of the full source on the test sample? Your body could never handle all of that power, and now you just brought yourself one painful end."

Brad looks determined as he then says

," No, NO! I want the power, I want ultimate power! Mine, I won't let it slip away from me!"

Kevin then tries to shut off the system's only for it to sizzle before he then says,"

It's no use, the systems are overloading! Brad, you have to get away now!

" Brad then says," Never, NEVER! It will be mine, MINE! Huh?"

All of a sudden, the black cube oozes out dark mist, before a deep, distorted voice then chuckles out of nowhere and then says,"

SO, you truly seek ultimate power,strength absolute Brad Fowltror?

" Brad responds with,

" Yes, YES! So give it to me!"

Clyde and the others look around before he says,"

Who the hell is saying that?"

All of a sudden the dark mist forms in to a fiery aura around the cube, before a single red eye then says,

" Very well, your hunger for chaos, calls out to me. So, ill grant your request mortal. However, the time will come when you will have to repay, your generosity. "

Brad just laughs madly and says,"

Whatever man! Even if I have to make a deal with the devil, ill do what it takes to come out on top! Now, come to me power!"

The dark eye just narrows and says,"

Impudent monkey, taste true power, and realize just what the weight of your words are. Now realize, the true nature of existence!"

With that the flaming eye and the aura it's composed of dives right in to Brad's mouth, before energy explodes out of him! Marcus is one of the many shocked at this turn of events as he then says,

" What the hell is going on? We never programmed the Juggernaught core to have a conscious so, what in the blazes is going on!"

Wilhelm gasps as he then says,

" Wait, could it be, that energy we harvested to mold the other elements? The readings from that crystal, could it really have been, GUH!"

All of a sudden Brad releases a shockwave of power that blasts everyone off their feet as his power and size continues to increase before the cracks coming out of his body seal up and he then says,"

Yes, YES! Even stronger, even stronger ! Give me everything, EVRYTHING!"

With that Brad then goes and swallows the core right in to his mouth and as he gulps it down Clyde then struggles to get up and says,"

Damn it Brad, stop this now! You even know what the hell your doing?

" Brad just turns around to his dad, and forms a psychotic grin before he then says,

" Oh I know what I am doing pops, things have never been clearer in my whole life! I am just doing what you, mom, and all of the other weaklings don't have the guts to do! And that's to gamble everything, to get everything! Yah, I won't just be a spot in the dirt like you trash, I'll be the most powerful being, the man everyone in the whole cosmos respects, and fears! And that's because, Brad Fowltror is not afraid of doing anything to win, ANY thing! So, its, huh? Guh,,, RAHHH!"

With that Brad's whole bloody glows red, before all the energy he has gathered explodes out of him!

Damon just says," This is why, I knew it was a mistake to try and recreate god, what have you all done? AHHH!

Clyde just has one last chance to say," Brad! AHHH!"

With that he, Kevin, Damon, and everyone else in the room are vaporized instantly! Ben and Doug , and everyone else is shocked just to see a white flash, only to see moments later Brad, looking crazed standing in the middle of a massive crater, which Ben realizes is just where Brad was standing moments ago! Ben and co see Brad just looking dazed, before he just sees charred images around him, and small rubble! However Brad just looks at his now much bigger arms, and laughs madly before then falling over, with such impact that some rubble falls on him! Ben sees that Brad has fallen in to a hole to a water way beneath the planet underneath, that is quickly covered by rocks. Ben has just taken in all of this as he then says,

" Wait, did, that really just happen? "

Doug is nearly as shocked as Ben as he then says,"

If you mean did Brad con his way in to the Juggernaught Project lab, absorbed the whole package, and killed his parents, his friend, and everyone in the lab besides himself and Bacchus, then yah, unless Brad messed up his own memory then guess this is the truth. God damn it, this is even more sick then I thought it was going to be!

"Meanwhile, everyone outside, seeing the events on the screen, are shocked to say the least. Lacus is dazed as she then says,

" No, this can't be true, it can't! Brad, lied about his parents, about his power, about everything? This has to be fake, it has to be! There has to be, a explanation for this!

" Meanwhile, King Atem, Ansem, Master Myers and the others have just about finished disgusting what they have witnessed before King Atem then says,"

My god, this is, far more horrifying, then I ever thought possible!"

Ansem looks at Brad with eyes of pure venom as he then says,"

That's, one way of putting it your majesty. Brad, if this memory is true, that would make him be responsible for the catalyst that started off the Irazos Civil war, a event that was most responsible for getting Weil to ignite the galactic civil war, and got me to go along with it! "

Myers looks disgusted as he then says,"

Not only that, but the acts that turned Kira, Xehamaru, and many others to the dark side all started off there. Aizen 's betrayal, and many other events might have occurred differently, and fate might have pushed them to their true path regardless, but even still, all of those actions happened because of this one man's greed? I, never thought despite everything, that Brad, that anyone could be so , SO, selfish! "

As others say such statements, meanwhile Hiryuumon is growling all ready before he then says,"

Man, Brad, he really is the biggest jerk ever if this is true! He, won't get away with this! "

Cloud nods and says,

" Even, even Sephiroth, Genesis, and Weiss are not as bad as this. Because, none of them chose to be created as monsters, but Brad willingly chose to kill everyone just to become one!

"Aeris looks sad as she then says," How could, anyone think nothing of their own parents, of so many other's lives?"

X at once charges up his X buster as he then says,"

No sane person could Aeris, so it seems Brad Fowltror was one twisted maverick of a human being from the start, and he has got to pay for all that he has done!"

With that everyone hears a loud yell, before they turn to the sphere of light Ben created when he stabbed Brad, and sees its crumbling, because an outraged Brad is exploding with even more hateful energy! Everyone then sees Brad glaring at Ben and Doug as he then says,"

You, HOW DARE YOU!"

Ben just looks disgusted as he then says,"

No, how dare you Brad Fowltror ! How, how could you kill your own parents , your friend, and so many innocent people die for such a stupid selfish reason! "

Brad just snarls and says,

" I don't need a damn reason, to explain myself to you! I want power, I always have, and nothing else matters to me! You're going to pay, no one, was suppose to know that!"

Ben just looks determined as he then says,

" Well, to bad Brad, because your secret is out! Born with a power level over ten thousand? Fated to be the best? More like you were scum from the start! To think, that no one even put the dots together by now."

Doug then sighs before he then says,"

Well, I think someone did man, but, they got cut down before he could drag it out. And, that's the last piece of the puzzle."

Ben at once turns to Doug and says," What, do you mean Doug? "

Brad at once has his eyes twitch as he then says,"

No, NO! Enough of this, your all going to die, I'll kill every last one of yah dogs!

" Doug then says,"

Ben, it's going to hurt, but, you have to reveal all that Brad has done, all of it! "

Ben nods and says,"

Brad, you're not going to hide anything, show me, just what else you thought you could get away with !"

* * *

With that Ben puts out more power, and he and Doug dive back in to Brad's memories. They and everyone else then quickly see the surroundings of what seems to be present day Brad climbing a rock pillar! Ben sees Brad looking tense as past Brad then says,

" Damn it, every time I think I finally got my bases covered, some wise guy keeps waiting to be a pain! Well, I had enough of this, time to end this pain once and for all! "

With that Brad takes a massive leap, and seems to be on top of a the mountain before he then sees a explosion in the distance and says

," Looks like those guys took care of the big fish in this ocean. Good, now I can gut the pain! "

Ben raises a eyebrow as he then says," What the, what is this about? Huh?

" He then sees Brad taking out a sniper rifle before Brad licks his lips and says,

" Not quite my style, but, it's a blow I can take, to insure the good times keep going smoothly uninterrupted! Good thing, I know when to make use of a assent when I see it!"

Ben then responds with,"

What the hell would Brad be using a sniper ri,,, wait,,, no,,, NO!

" Doug just gets tense as he then says," God damn it, I really did not want it to be like this."

Ben and the others then see Brad looking in the distance, only to see a large tower, a tower that Ben remembers well, for it was the control tower of Halo! Ben gets pale as he sees Brad lick his lips, and chuckles as he then says,

" There you are hotshot, right where I want yah! "

At once outside Lacus starts to gasp as she gets horrified and then says,"

No, no, please, not this, anything but this! "

Back in the memory, Brad is aiming his sniper rifle, his anti Enji sniper rifle before Ben can see the pure insanity in his eyes before he then says,"

Ah, you think just because you fought and beat that Xiza punk, and stopped Halo from going postal you are going to be reward, you know nothing smartass? Think you're so clever, huh ? Think your god damn better than me! I don't know how much you really know, but you're putting too much pressure on what I have going, Lacus listens to you to much, and its pissing me off! So now, you're going to pay, for thinking your better then me, for thinking you can stop the unstoppable! Think again sucker! looks like in the game of survival of the fittest, you lose Max Bruder! See yah!

" Ben at once gets outraged and says," NO!"

With that he tries to slash Brad in half, but since it's only a memory being visualized, he goes right through him! Ben then watches with horror, as in the distance he can see without a doubt the same sight he could never forget, Max being hit by the Anti Sniper bullet and having his chest explode!

As Max goes down Brad laughs madly and says,

" Oh yah, who is the hot shot now, huh? You may have been one skilled fighter, and was far more of a man then your pathetic cousin Max, but you're still too weak, still too naive to think you could change the system man! You're not so great, your just like all the rest! You can be as tough as you want, but let your guard down for a second, and you're screwed! Hahaha, well, wish I could have wasted Auro to, but ill finish him soon enough! Now, time to make sure no one figures this out!"

With that Brad instantly releases a red energy orb, to form a special spell to create a blinding flare that hides his presence, and destroy the pillar! But, the entire scene then shatters, as Ben's mind is to shocked to continue holding up the spell! And, at the moment Brad then gets so outraged that he uses all of his power as then says,"

No, DAMN IT!" With that he unleashes a shockwave of power to shatter the emergency restraint system, and blow the Tri-Edge Gundam back! But Brad can see that the damage is all ready done, as he then sees Ben just looking , shocked as Ben then says,

" No, it, can't be. The one, the one who killed Max, WAS YOU! "

Lacus is even more freaked out as she then clutches her head in pain before she then says

," No, NO! Max, was, killed, by Brad? He, lied, to me about that? But, that would mean, ,,,NO! AHHH!"

Lacus screams in total despair, before she falls to her knees and clutches her head in pain before she then says,"

That would mean, that would mean, I, I, oh Ben!

" With that she starts sobbing hard, and she is not the only one! Back at Cloud's group Aqua has just seen this and is on the verge of tears herself before she then says,"

Max, no! Out of everything, he struggled so far, and all because of this man!"

Hiryuumon is about to blow himself as he then says,"

Brad, BRAD! HE, he killed Max, I'll never, EVER let him get away with this !

" James gets even tenser as he then says,"

Ben, oh god, this is not going to end well at all! "

Meanwhile, Ben just has his head down, looking dazed, as Doug then goes up to him and says,"

Ben, you ok man? I, I am sorry about what happened to Max man, truly. I had a hunch, but I wanted to make sure, for all of our sakes. Brad, you piece of trash, you're going to pay!"

Brad just looks as unapologetic as ever as he then says,"

Nah Fitter, you got it all wrong. Because you're going to pay for dragging out my personal business you hear! Could have had it all you know, but you showed your true colors, and showed your just like Max, a real punk! Now you're, GUH!"

All of a sudden Ben unleashes a explosion of energy enough to blast Doug off his feet and make Brad fall to his knees! As he slowly walks up to Brad, he then says,"

I , might have thought it was the truth in the back of my mind, but I never took it seriously. After all, Max, he was the best there was, so the thought of not Ravxen, nor Kira, but a piece of scum like you killing him, I could not bear to think about it! You, how, DARE YOU!"

With that Ben explodes with anger as he looks furiously at Brad before Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

What of it? Yah, it's all out in the open now, I killed your precious cousin! Don't feel too bad, because you're going to join him real soon loser! Your whole problem, was that you all thought I Was nothing but a punk! But guess what, I am the man who knows how to win, and to wipe out the competition you see! See now, how powerless you are? What, you going to cry you son of a , GUH!

" With that Ben in a flash punch's Brad so hard, that Brad's head twists all the way around before he goes flying in to the ring as Ben instantly says,"

You won't, get away with this! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BRAD FOWLTROR! "

Ben at once has his rage explode as he then says,"

I'll never, ever forgive you! Before this is over, you're going to be begging for mercy you piece of trash! Max, he died all because your, the absolute scum of life Brad Fowltror! "

With that Brad just jumps up, and shocks everyone by twisting his own neck back in to place as if it was nothing as he says,"

Think I care? I told you, I am a monster, and proud of it! I am sin, because to sin is to live! There is no thing as being pure, we are corrupt by nature ! This is how we truly are, we are beasts that want to devour each other! That's why the biggest joke is all of you saps trying to make something better, when it's are nature to destroy those who stand in are way!

Look and your precious Max, he tried to deny what things really were, and look what happened when he tried to be a hero eh? Looks like in the end, Max showed he was not up to stuff, and that's how it is! See how, see the only way hero's really have it huh Ben Auro? You don't have a happy ending, your going to suffer, for thinking you could make your dumb little dream come true! Max's death proved that dreamers only end up dreaming all the way to the next world!

" Ben at this point can't contain his hate and clutches his head in pain as he then says,"

Don't talk about Max that way you scum, I WON" T LET YOU! I, won't forgive you, I WON"T EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LAUGHING LIKE THAT! I won't let you get away with this, no matter what I will make you pay! This, Max, Lacus, all of this, IS BEACUSE OF YOU!

I hate you Brad, and ill ,, ill,,, RAHHH!"

With this Ben's energy explodes with such force that it seems to shock the entire planet! Myers notices this and then says,

" No, this is going to get even worse! Everyone, get ready to move in, we must end this now! Ben, I know Brad has hurt you so much, but you can't let him win! "

With that Brad just laughs as he then says,"

Think I am going to beg for your forgiveness? Think I care if you hate me? I don't care, if the entire universe hates me! I am still going to do what I want, because I will do anything to, GUH!

" With that all of a sudden Brad feels intense pain, as dozens of swords of pure red energy blast out of the ground and dive in to Brad all over! Brad then hears Ben say,"

Be silent, you worthless, inferior, disgusting life form!"

With that Ben raises his head, and to everyone's shock, his skin has turned pale white, and his hair is pointed up, and his eyes look full of murderous rage! Brad looks a little shocked as he then says,

" What kind of cheap trick is this now, Benny boy? Whoa!

" All of a sudden Ben has his aura explode, as he chuckles in a creepy fashion and says,"

Sorry, but Ben is not talking calls right now, so you're going to have to answer to ME! You want some fun Brad Fowltror, for allowing me to come out, I'll show you some REAL fun! "

Doug at once gets tense as he then says,

" Oh god damn it, it really was as I thought! So, you're still around, Idious?"

The rest of Ben's friends are horrified as Cloud then says,

" No, that's impossible! That energy, its Darth Idious? Ben's dark side, I thought it would never return!"

Ezan then gets tense as he then says,"

Ben, his hate was so much, that he lost control, and even without the curse seal crystals of Necrocalcous, Ben's hatred for Brad was so strong that his twisted dark alter ego took over! Ben Auro, you must regain control of yourself or Brad will win!

Aeris then looks sad and says," Ben, I can feel the sorrow in his heart, its, so overwhelming. Oh Ben, I am so sorry this all has to happen to you, especially like this.

"James nods and says," Ben, don't do this, don't lose yourself!

" Meanwhile he and the others see that Ben does not seem to be winning that battle as he just laughs madly and says,"

My Brad Fowltror, you REALLY are begging for pain eh? Good thing I can more than provide it! Worthless maggot, I'll show you what you really are, and make you beg for death!"

Brad just has his energy explode before he then says,"

Well well, so Benny boy cracked and now you show your true colors at last eh? Brining it, I told you, nothing you do is going to scare me! "

Ben, or more like Darth Idious just laughs madly, as the Star Sword now glows with dark energy pouring out of Ben's aura before his energy blasts around him like a massive raging red tornado of hate !

he just looks insanely at Brad and says,"

As you say Fowltror, talk is cheap, so let's see how long you keep this up, when I unleash, MY WRATH! Now, YOUR MINE! You won't take anything away from us ever again! "

With that everyone gets tense as Ben begins to swing his blade around like a spinning fan of death before he charges at Brad! And as he does a flash of lightning strikes the ring, and a heavy rainstorm pours down!

Lacus is one of the many horrified at what is happening, and can only tremble with the numerous emotions she is feeling before she says,"

Ben, Max, I, I, am so, sorry. In the end, I really am fated to cause nothing but suffering. It seems, destiny is inescapable, I really am nothing more then a black rose witch, fated to bring misery to all. That's why, it has to end, once and for all. "

With that another lightning bolt crashes down, but as Ben/ Idious go to tear each other apart, the excitement of the recent revelations has overloading this chapter, thus this will be where we end today's insanity! Well, yah, looks like the cat's out of the bag. Brad is far more devious then anyone as ever expected, and not only has he been revealed as the one who truly killed Max just to cover his tracks and feel good, but he selfishly bullied his way to get the massive power he now has and killed his own parents and countless others for his own gains!

This truth has torn Ben apart so much that his anger has boiled over and the once thought vanquished personality of his hate and pain, Darth Idious , has taken control once more! Can Ben regain his senses, and put a stop to Brad once and for all before he loses everything else! You don't want to mist the next intense chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Idious lets his hate explode, and nearly breaks Brad to pieces, but the large cruel man pulls another ploy, and manages to escape! However, Ben does not give up, and while struggling to prevent Idious from taking over he meets with Lacus later that night, only for the battle with Brad to resume with even more intensity!

and also, Lacus, horrified at realizing the true extent of Brad's dark rampage, is overwhelmed with many emotions, and must decide once and for all what she wants her fate to be!

It may not make much sense now, but everyone shows where they stand, and the heated showdown gets even more painful and deadly next time in

_**Chapter 168: Explosion of Rage, showdown of Hate!**_ Don't miss it! Now, before we go, a few authors notes. First, the island where Kira and co where in the start, Rennes-Le-Chateau, is from the game Xenosaga three. In that game , long story short its where the evil android counterpart to the game's hero KOS-MOS, TELOS ,is hidden, I just changed it to hold the Royal Knights instead.

Speaking of that, it may seem muddled at first why I am bothering with this, but I assure you it will make sense soon enough. I'll just say for now that they are the same guys that I have been sending out to remind people to review lol.

Lastly, Metron is from the DC Universe, mostly Superman. He is one of those New Gods form there dimension, and in this story I have him resume his role but as a celestial one, as I might with the other New gods in a later point. In Justice League Unlimited's second to last episode Metron warned Lex Luthor just as he was going to revive Darkside, so I thought this would be fitting for Brad as well haha. After all, the one thing I would say Brad and Lex Luthor have in common is that they both are manley evil out of ego and a disrespect for anything that's not them, well, at least that's how I see it haha.

Speaking of Brad, if you're wondering about the truth of his origins, well, I know it may seem unrealistic that someone would be so ruthless, but, to me it's just showing that some people are jerks and no matter how they are raised, want more and don't care about how their actions effect others.

IT might be an extreme case, but I seen many such greedy and unselfish people in real life. Well, that's how I see it anyway.

Oh yes, and to answer your last review question Dragon Rildey, well, when its a hot summer, you can't find a real job, and your friends work during the week, might as well be productive I guess haha.

Well with that thanks for all the reviews, hope for more for this chapter, and hoping with the importance of the chapter it gets even more of a responds haha.

I am sorry if I have been, a little pushy lately about reviews, I am just really excited about this chapter and the next ones and want to see as much reactions as possible, but sorry if its seeming obnoxious. Well, with that, my last semester is starting real soon so progress might be a little slower but even so I will work on this as fast as possible. With that, thanks for everything, and till next time!


	59. C 168: Explosive Outlash of Hate!

Urg, sorry for such a delay, especially for such a crucial chapter. However, I had a barrage of roadblocks, from getting use to a new semester with so many friends gone, to having a much slower laptop, that's been real annoying,, to having a friend die,,,. And even then I had the chapter done a day ago but my house for some reason got its phone access cut off. Urg, fate's been getting on my bad side, but no matter what happens I am not stopping this till its done. With that, hope you enjoy the show everyone, lets get started!

_**Chapter 168: Tragic Decision of destiny, amidst the explosive battle of Ultimate Hatred and Despair! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, tempers flared up to say the least, as lines were drawn in the sands of destiny! The Enji Budokai entered its Semi Final stage, the first up was none other than the dual of the so called lovers, Brad VS Lacus! However, while Ben and many more were hoping for Lacus to pull away from Brad's grip, Brad just showed how strong a grip that was as he forced Lacus to submit victory, and after another headache, she gave in! This was the last straw for Ben, and he unleashed his pent up rage that he has had for Brad since he first met to step in hard, and demand that Brad fights him in Lacus's place!

With nearly everyone else loathing Brad as much as Ben, King Atem and Grand Master Myers agreed to Ben's request and at last the long awaited rematch had gotten underway! Brad was just treating this as another chance to put Ben in line, but that was quickly switched around when Ben instantly showed he was not going to show Brad mercy as he unleashed Bankai from the start, and showed Brad how far he has come from the time they last fought, and absolutely outclassed Brad at eighty percent of his power! Brad instantly got enraged and unleashed his full power, but even then Ben was able to hold his own. And Ben soon showed Brad that his world was not as absolute as he thought, after making use of his powers to blast Brad out of the ring, and officially win the match!

However, Brad refused to let mere rules keep him down, and continued fighting his way, dirty to the max! and after forcing Ben to defend the Judges from Brad's relentless blasts Brad showed the full extent of his vile plans as he then shows he had someone sneak in to the stadium's emergency restraint system, and use it on Ben to bind him down! But what shocked Ben the most was when he and everyone saw that the collaborator behind Brad's scheme seemed to be Doug! However, before it seemed Doug had also joined the evil team, he quickly showed everyone which team he truly was on, when he for one shocked Brad, by backstabbing him and showed that he was really working with Max's droid T3-RX, and everything he has done for Brad, was for this one moment! And Brad paid big-time for thinking he was really turning Doug to his side, because now all of his plans were about to unravel big time as Doug set the emergency fighter restraint system on him!

And with that the Tri-Edge appeared and transformed in to its Gundam state to set Brad up, for their ultimate plan! With that Doug urged Ben to use the Star Sword to reveal Brad's memories like he did for Night-Terror, and after seeing how urgent Doug was he did so, only to find out much more than anyone expected! Thanks to the cables the Tri-Edge attached everyone could see Brad's memories to, and they were shocked to see Brad's history was far different then what he kept bragging about; for one thing his father seemed to care about Brad even though he was far from perfect. But the most shocking thing of all was when everyone saw that Brad really was at the Juggernaut Lab thanks to his dad saving the life of one of the researchers by chance along with being "Friends" with his son Kevin Winnicot.

And, everyone was horrified to see that Brad was far more cruel even as a young punk then anyone thought, because he forced Kevin to let him in to the core area of the Juggernaut project, and merely for his own greedy desire to have the power to not be denied what he wanted he swallowed the whole cube into himself, and without a second thought let his parents, Kevin, and everyone in the area die so he could become the monster of a man he is today!

But as if Brad really being the one to cause the Irazos civil war to kick off and cause so much suffering and not even caring at all was bad enough, to top it off, Ben had his worst fears conformed when it was conformed from Brad's own memories that the one who killed Max was not Kira, Ravxen or anyone else but him, with a Anti Enji Sniper rifle!

Brad killed Max because he knew Max was on to him, and did not like his behavior, and planned to do the same to Ben! However, that was the last straw for Ben. His anger and hatred, and his despair was so overwhelming that to everyone's horror, it was great enough to bring out his dark alternate personality, Idious! Ben's thought dead dark side showed he was far from a memory, and was ready to explode on Brad! With everything that has happened, the Enji Budokai has turned a darker turn than anyone expected! But, it's not even over yet! Can Ben manage to regain his sanity, while bringing Brad to justice, and hopefully severing his bound with Lacus once and for all? Only one way to find out, so let this tragic page in are hero's history unravel! Now, let's begin!

* * *

Today's episode starts with just one group of many reacting to the shocking events revealed at the end of the last chapter, and its none other than the forces of the Zannacross Empire! After Bowser and Robotnik starting watching Ben and Brad's match, and after Bowser got excited and started shouting real loudly others got more than a little aware and soon enough there became more observers in the room,

including Vile, Genesis, Galva Sigma and Kefka!

As the group of Zannacross forces are watching the events unfold Bowser has just seen Idious power up on screen and just says,"

Whoa, that dude is seriously messed up. Never knew that the chosen dude had such a nasty temper! Good thing I did not cross him when he was that mad. That Brad punk is asking for one bad time!

" Robotnik then strokes his mustache and says," Well Bowser, it would seem this Brad Fowltror relishes the bad times. I admit, that boy crossed lines even I would not have crossed. He truly does have no conscious. "Vile then laughs and crosses his arms as he then says,"

Man, to think such a punk could cause such havoc! He should have been fighting for us! If he was on are court earlier crushing the Enji might have happened much sooner! "

Sigma just scoffs and says,"

Don't make such ugly jokes Vile. Despite this savage excuse of a human's power, he is to revolting to fight for are cause! After all, he clearly shown he has no desire to create any world but his own. This disgusting being is the proof that humans are beyond salvation!

"Genesis then nods and says,

" I admit, I seems to be the very worst of all of mortal's sins fused together! Beings that not only relish in chaos, and only see the, no, only desire the immediate future of their pleasures regardless of the outcome that they create, are the reason this universe 's problems will never be fixed on their own! Because no matter what the pitiful good souls try to build, all it takes for their fragile efforts to shatter is the impulse of a selfish clown. Mortals are beyond salvation as long as it's infested with trash; this is all the more proof that Chaos Zannacross Necron must be freed, to purge all filth from this cosmos once and for all!

" Kefka just throws some sort of popcorn in to his mouth and chuckles before saying,

" My, what a pity. This brute does share my philosophies on life, but too bad he is far too ugly looking for me to ever think about being amigos with! Oh well, I just hope he causes bucket loads of chaos before he is put down! "

Sigma chuckles and says," I wonder, now that Ben Auro has let his rage exploded, this Brad Fowltror 's days are without a doubt numbered. I can't say I would ever root for are ultimate enemy, but this trash is not really someone fit for our new world either. Well, let's just hope they destroy each other!"

Robotnik nods and says,"

Yes, as I learned when I first met Knuckles the optimum tactic to win against stubborn opponents, is to let them destroy each other, as long as you can properly lead them against each other.

"Sigma chuckles and then says,

" X and Zero always vow that they will defeat me, because justice is on their side, well, at least X will. But, X just can't admit that the justice that drives him to fight is so very fragile! What is right, can be twisted so very easily. But what can't be corrupted so easily is the absolute truth! And that truth is that humans have proven time and again how worthless and weak they truly are! So let them fight as hard as they can, they cannot delay the creation of the new world!

" Kefka then laughs madly and says,

" Got that right metal head, the ultimate party of destruction is about to kick off, so might as well put on a good show while you still can you little heroic peons! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Bowser nods and then says," Well, looks like this game is about to get on.

Well, I know I don't know a lot of things, but even I can tell someone is going to get the ultimate game over! Looks like, AHH!"

With this he instantly screams in pain as he realizes his tail is on fire, before his mouth is suddenly sealed as a metal ball appears in the Koopa King's mouth! As he falls to the ground he sees Kefka is shushing him as he then says,"

Then be quite you giant lizard, if you cause me to miss the rest of the fun ill start playing inside of you to!"

Bowser just grumbles as Kefka puts his feet on Bowser like a cushion as the villains then put their attention back on the screen, which is showing quite a vicious site!

* * *

But now we turn to the people who are seeing this sight in person, who are horrified at everything they just witnessed! As this thunder storm brewing out in the sky around the stadium and Lantau island just makes things worse, everyone is to afraid to move, thanks to Idious laughing with psychotic fury!

While Ben's friends are protected from the rain and wind, they are all still struggling to stand their ground thanks to just how much furious magical energy Ben is releasing! Most of the members of the Justice Force are caught off guard by this change of events, and after seeing what was Ben just a few minutes ago have a purely murderous look on his face Yoshi is scared and then says,

" Yoshi is confused, what did Brad do to make Ben look all evilly and stuff? Make him stop, it's really scary!"

Luigi gulps and then says," I would like to Yoshi, but that Brad guy, seems like he is going to take more than a hammer to stop his rampage! Still, maybe you guys better stop him fast, because it's clear this monster has done enough harm for a lifetime! "

Cloud then sighs and says," Oh trust me Luigi, we would love to. But, sadly Ben being like this is not Brad's doing. Its, just his rage awakened sadly.

" Sonic then says," I don't get it, is Ben not human after all or something?

" James sighs and says," No, Ben is human all right Sonic. It's just that, you remember full well how Kira trained Ben and Ezan for a time correct? Well, between both Larxene and Max betraying him for various reasons, and Kira's merciless training, Ben was driven beyond what his mind could handle. He repressed the pain, he tried to hold back his despair and sadness and hate, but he was pushed to far by Kira's cruel schemes.

In the end, the only way Ben survived having a total mental break down was to create a split personality out of his dark emotions.

Idious, a being who only brings hate and suffering and the destroyer personality created by Ben's subconscious, , was used by Kira, under the influence of several Necrocalcous crystals, to attack us as a part of Kira's master plan.

Thanks to all of our combined efforts, we were able to reach Ben, and it was assumed that Idious was gone. However, looks like Idious was just beaten not erased. I guess we all presumed too much to think it was just the curse seal crystals that allowed Idious to prevail.

But, I think we all just did not want to expect that Idious was still part of Ben. Ben must have tried real hard, to not let the pain consume him but the truth about Max must have just been too much for him."

Ezan sighs as he then says," Well, he has a duty to get himself together then.

I do understand just how much pain Ben must be feeling, and without a doubt I am just as outraged by Max's death and all of the injustice this disgusting excuse for a life form has brought. However, Ben has a duty to fulfill, and he can't let his grief prevent him from doing that!

"Aeris nods and then says," I understand what you're saying Ezan, but, Ben's just feeling too much raw emotions at the moment to contain them. I suppose even if it's rough, we must believe that Ben can get his sorrow under control before he loses sight of himself."

Ezan just grips his blade before he then says,

" Well, let's just hope for everyone's sake that he can do it soon. In any case, the instant things get out of hand I am stepping in, Brad Fowltror has long since lost the right to exist! " X nods and then says,"

I understand your feelings Ezan, but let's just see how this plays out. For now it seems like Idious is only setting the target of his rage on Brad, and without a doubt Brad deserves every ounce of that fury. "

With that the group waits to see what's going to happen next, and don't have to wait much longer as Idious finishes his laughing before he points the Star Sword at Brad, and then says,"

Well well, I never thought you would really be this stupid Brad Fowltror, but I guess you all ready proved quite well, how revolting you truly are!"

Brad just cracks his neck as he then says,

" Oh, big man, throwing around insults like I care! You can stab me all over, you can diss me all over, but it's all the same because you are never going to break Brad the great down!

"Idious just hunches over and says,"

How truly annoying it is, to hear that voice of yours. I think it's about time I rip it out. Worthless maggot, you think after I absolute trashed you the last time I was let out I would not have to prove my point again, but alas your memory seems to be a little foggy so ill be more then happy to replay that experience!"

Brad just spits on the ground and then says,"

I said before, sucker punching me is one thing, but let's see you act so tough when I am ready for your tricks you little, GUH!"

With that Idious does not even give Brad the time to finish as he slashes Brad across the face with his hands! Idious unleashed so much energy in to that attack that blood gushes out of Brad, and Ben's alter ego at once chuckles as Brad screams in pain before he then says,

" That's what is going to happen every time you spout lies you trash heap. As if I need the element of surprise to disassemble you! Ah, that sounds fun, time to play how many ripped off body parts does it take to make a worthless filthy ape squeal? "

Brad staggers back, before he lowers his hands and its revealed Idious 's attack has caused him to have scars like how Sigma has on his face, before he gets enraged as he then says,"

God damn you, think you can play games with me? Ben, Idious, I don't care what you are! No matter how sick you get, or how hard you go at me, you're never going to be able to beat me! Now, I had enough of putting up with you! Time I pound away this problem for good!

" With that Brad goes to punch Idious, but Idious just laughs as he moves fast enough to dodge each blow with ease before he then catches the fist and says,"

You just don't get it, you're not getting out of this! For what you done, you're going to die! And since you insist on being stubborn I promise it's going to be a VERY agonizing demise!

"Brad then says," Oh shut up, your all talk you, GUH!"

With that Idious elbows Brad right in the throat as he then says,"

You seem to fail to grasp what the term shut up means Fowltror, so let me make it crystal clear what I am trying to say!"

With that Idious goes on the assault and unleashes a barrage of lighting fast punches and kicks to pummeled Brad in the blink of a eye, and not only is each blow strong enough to cause a shockwave, but it causes enough friction to start to make flames explode out of Brad!

Idious is laughing madly all the while before he then says,

" You see, to shut up means to become silence, quiet, hushed, mute,

TO STOP TALKING!"

With that Idious then stabs Brad through his leg with his sword before he then says,"

Hahahah, filth like you does not even deserve to speak! Especially not to me! "

With that he smashes Brad in the face to send him flying, and Brad responds with,"

Don't talk to me on who I can't talk to you little freak!

"With that he fires a energy orb at Idious, only for Ben's dark personality to moan in annoyance, before he then says,"

We don't understand who is calling the shots yet eh? Tsc, your going to pay, for talking to me in that tone!"

With that he just bats the blast with his barehanded right back at Brad, and while Brad bats it out of the way, Idious then extends his hand, and begins to unleash a powerful force choke on him! As Idious tightens his fist he smirks at seeing Brad struggle to break out of his energy dead lock and then says,"

That's right, squirm like the worm you are! You dare judge me, when you're the ultimate embodiment of sin Brad Fowltror! Yes, there is no one that I have seen Ben encounter more pathetic then you! You boast about how great your power is, that you naturally were the best fighter in history, when it's just another one of your pathetic lies! You tricked and wormed your way to steal others power into yourself, and just claimed it to be your own!

You always say you despise anyone that does not fight like a real man, yet you were the one who tried to destroy us with your petty traps! You're nothing Brad Fowltror but the ultimate hypocrite, so get ready to eat your own words! Nature shawl take its course, and I shawl now demonstrate how the superior life form painfully devours its prey without mercy!"

Brad just laughs madly and then says,

" You really are oblivious, even now to how things really go down nut job! I admit it; I lied about being born with this strength of mine. But, I am not lying about being the strongest of all! And it's because as great as my body is, it's my mind , my desire that makes me the king! I don't have no qualms doing whatever it takes to make it to the top, nothing is going to deny me what is mine! And I know how to use power, in all of its forms, to break my enemies down till they are nothing but broken suckers!

After all, I made it this far, and would have gotten away with it to if it was not for you and your meddling pal Doug pulling a fast one on me! But that's not going to change, I still am going to rip you apart maggot, and even with my little secret out, it's still too late for the Unstoppable Juggernaut 's momentum to be de, GUH!

" With that Idious instantly stabs Brad through the gut before he then says,"

You know, this is getting boring, it's like you really can't even realize reality when it's smashing you in the bloody face!

Urg, your getting annoying, I think it's time you DIE!"

With that Idious instantly unleashes a barrage of slashes all over Brad's body before he then says,"

That's it, die, die, DIE!"

As blood pours out all over Brad's body Idious then jumps up and then says

" Urg, I hate to have anything in coming with that weakling who shares this body, but you really are just to disgusting to live at, so I'll do the cosmos one favor, and shatter you to dust! Hellish Outburst!"

With that Idious then smashes Brad in the head so hard, that the impact causes an explosion around them! However, Brad is quickly seen going flying to the sky, however, Idious just has his energy explode again, before he then says,"

I am not through with you yet! Purgatory Penance!

"With that Idious smashes the ground with his sword, before countess dark energy swords blast out of the ground, and impale Brad all over, before Brad comes blasting down to the ground again!

Idious then snickers and says,

" Well, now that you see how outclassed you are, are you afraid now, you little pest!

"Brad is coughing up blood before he then says,"

God damn you, this is not, how I am going to go down! No way, I will ever, EVER be defeated by a god damn unstable freak! You don't have the guts to do what it takes to kill someone like me!

"With that Idious chuckles madly as he then says,"

Still not getting the memo? The limit of Ben's guts, and my own, are VASTLY different worm! I am not afraid of inflecting suffering, in fact I enjoy it! Yes, nothing more I enjoy, then destroying inferior beings!"

Brad just chuckles and then says,

" And you keep saying I am sick, when your just as sick as I am loser! We are both chips off the same block when you show your true face, you're just like me! Only difference is that I can see the bigger picture faster, and have the better trigger finger!

" This causes Idious to get enraged as he then says,"

You dare compare me to you trash! I am far superior to you, in every way! You are nothing more than a filthy mongrel who devours everything in your sites, I am the embodiment of carnage, the true face of this cosmos! We are nothing alike!"

Brad responds with," What's the matter psycho, trying to make yourself special? You're not; you're just another loon who can't handle the true reality of life without breaking to pieces! Ah, what are you going to do? Cry? GUH!

" Idious instantly raises his sword just as lighting strikes it, before slashing Brad in the chest before twisting it around and saying,"

You know it's a very stupid idea to diss the one who has your life hanging in the balance! Urg, I would get better results debating a blasting rock! I won't stand for this any longer, your judgment, comes now!

"With that Idious hovers above Brad, before his energy then surges and he then says,"

In the end, the only way to make a fool see the truth is for him to see nothing! And you will see nothing, after I erase you Brad Fowltror! For all the pain you caused me, I will repay a thousand times greater! "

Brad just laughs insanely as he then says,"

You can repay me a million times, and that STILL won't be enough! RAHH!"

With that Brad's muscles tighten, before he unleashes a shockwave of power, and shatters all of his opponent's energy swords!

He then says," None of you get it, come at me with all you got, and it still won't be enough! Nothing in this universe can kill me!"

Idious then responds with," Then ill just unleash a power greater than anything in this universe! After all, I don't care about the fate of theses lying scum! Ill share my suffering with all of you!"

As the entire area begins to shake most of the audience is starting to panic as Aqua then says,"

No, it's worse than I thought! Idious really seems set on destroying Brad regardless of who goes with him, and Brad is just as crazy as ever!"

Cloud nods and then says," I guess when two unreasonable forces collide, chaos can only fallow. All right, we have to get ready to move at any time, this can't go on any longer for anyone 's sake!" As the others nod and prepare for a opening, they see their window of chance is getting lower fast as Idious then points his hands at Brad and then says,"

Now, with one flash, my annoyances will be deleted at last!

"Brad licks his lips as he then says,"

Like ill ever let you erase me punk! Looks like its time you realize, no matter how angry you are Star Loser, you will never be above Brad the great! No matter what you do, you will never be safe, none of you! Hey losers, listen up! Yah, I caused the civil Irazos civil war, and killed more pepole then I can count, and I don't feel bad at all doing it! And that's because i don't care who I crush to get what I want, and think nothing breaking a worthless suckers's neck!

No matter how hard your precious Lylat Kingdom, your Enji Knights, and who ever the hell you believe in try, it will never be enough! Even if I am some how taken down, it won't make you safe, down the road another sick puppy like me will just take off where I left off! And that's because I am the true nature of the universe! Its not peace that is the natural order, but war, and violence that is the order of the day!

We love to crush others to get on top, and those who don't are just to weak to play the game! No matter how many wars are fought, its all going to be the same because we never want it to stop so might as well just expect it for real! Don't worry, soon you won't have to worry about when its going to end, because ill have it so that the good times keep going forever! ZHAHAHAHA, time for everyone in the universe to get ready for the never ending no mercy party hosted by the strongest being there is, Brad Fowltror! "

With that a good deal of the audience screams before Idious just chuckles and then says,"

Oh my, think its such a achievement to make idiots panic? Ill show them something to really freak out on, after I show them what happens to idiots that make me angry! Now, speaking of lame party's, time to pull the plug on this one's source!

With that Brad instantly throws a fast red energy orb at Idious, only for the dark warrior to laugh and say,

" You think that will stop me you, AH!" All of a sudden the orb explodes before it reaches Idious, and releases a blinding flash of light that covers the area! Idious is blinded for the moment, and snarls with rage as he then says,"

Once more, you show how pathetic you are, but you're not escaping me coward! I can still sense you, and you're MINE! "

With that in an instant Idious turns to the upper right and unleashes a powerful red energy blast from his free hand, which seems to hit something and causes a massive explosion! And by the time everyone can see again, they can see a burning Brad flat on the ring! Brad seems to be reverting to his base form as Lacus gasps and says,"

Brad, he was beaten down so bad he can't keep his strength up? Idious, Ben's hate, is so intense, it's like, it wants to devour everything around it! I can feel the energy, the hate! No, don't come any closer! "

Idious then laughs with murderous glee as he then says,"

Yes, your sneaky little tricks can only save you for oh so long, before your luck runs out!"

With that he then has the energy around his blade grow much larger before he then points it at Brad and then says,

"What a pathetic toy, you did not even really make me fell anything besides more annoyance and disgust! I had more then I could stand form you trash, I won't let you escape again! Brad Fowltror, you're not worthy to exist in this world or any other! So, now it's time to take EVERYTHING you don't deserve away from you, along with everything else! Even your hide won't withstand this, I'll make sure of it!"

" With that Idious has his energy is about to charge at Brad, ready to slash Brad to pieces, before all of a sudden a flash of light appears before Master Myers appears in front of Ben! Idious just narrows his eyes and says,

" Out of my way grand faker, or ill cut you down along with this clown!

"Myers just sighs and says," Wait Ben, I know the pain you are feeling right now is overwhelming but you must control yourself! There is no point fighting now, he is finished."

Idious just laughs in a deranged fashion and then says," And what the hell is this? You're defending this scum! It's not finished till every trace of him is deleted from all existence! "

Myers looks serious as he then says,

" Not in the slightest, Brad Fowltror deserves the ultimate punishment for all he has done without a doubt. But, he must be given the proper justice, for we are not as the same class as him. I know how badly you want to destroy him, but just wait a bit more. Brad must be accountable for all of the crimes he has committed for his selfish desires, and we must keep him alive long enough to find out just how long his sinful list of seconds goes.

"Idious then snickers as he then says,"

And they call me crazy? You really think that this trash should be allowed to live for a second longer? You call yourself guarding of justice when just allowing Brad Fowltror to live a second longer will cause more chaos? Hypocrites, all of you are nothing but liars, and I am tired of us suffering from putting up with such a corrupt world! Don't think I forgot that you're part of the reason I went away last time, or that I lost my desire to make you all pay! I will make all of you liars vanish form existence! "

With that Idious points a finger at Master Myers and unleashes a massive red energy blast! However a barrier appears in front of the Grand Master to block the blast, and as it shatters Aqua floats down in front of Ben before she then says,

" Wait Ben, please return to your senses! I also am outraged at Brad killing Max, trust me on this. But that's why we must honor your cousin's memory by making his death mean something! And that's why Brad must be given both the proper judgment and the proper justice! "

James, Ezan, Cloud, Zero, Link and a bunch of others also then land on the ring before Ezan then says,

" Aqua is right Ben Auro, don't you want to honor Max's last will to the fullest? Or has your rage consumed your pride?"

Idious gets annoyed as he then says,"

Your all forgetting something, I am not Ben! I am the superior side, and the side that is not bound to such weak valueless terms! I will do what it takes to survive, and destroy all who brought us pain! So, it's time for you all to pay!"

He then hears a chuckling before he turns to see Doug behind him before he then says,"

Oh don't give me that Idious! No matter if it's you or Ben who is in there, you both know that we have proven we are the real deal! Come on, Brad's without a doubt proven he is just about one of the biggest douches in the history of time itself but you're not about to let him score another point by playing his game eh? After all, I know your better than him!

" James then nods and says,"

That's right, don't let the pain reduce you to Brad's level Ben, regain control of yourself!"

Idious just has his power explode before he unleashes a howl of rage before he then says,

" Shut up all of you! I don't care who's level I am, we will destroy all who cause us pain! All that matters to me is to at last make the, GUH!

" All of a sudden Idious's energy flickers, before his eyes twitch and he grabs his head and looks pained before he then says,"

What the hell, awakening all ready? Damn it, without those handy curse seal crystals it's not so easy to block him out! Stay silence you weakling, I am back to do the job that you can't handle! I won't stand objections from you Ben, your nothing but my shadow! Now that I am out, I will become, the dominant mind of this body once and for all!

"Hiryuumon then says,"

Fight him boss! You're the chosen one and all that, and I know that you're a real hero that won't let his own pain call the shots right!"

Idious then roars in pain before he then says," No, I won't be pushed back by you again, not again! I am, the true form of,,, RAHHH!"

With that Idious unleashes an explosion of energy before his energy fades entirely, and he falls to his knees! As he lowers his head and starts to breath hard Link then says,"

What's, happening? "Zero looks at the body of his friend and says,

" Not sure Link, but I think we got the real Ben back."

With that everyone takes a sigh of relief as they see Ben's hair turn back to normal, and as he looks up again his face is normal again before he then says,

" Sorry if, I caused anyone any trouble. I think I lost myself for a bit there ."

Doug goes over and pats Ben on the back and then says," Oh it was more then a little Ben. But, it's all right man, your back before doing any real harm and that's what counts. Can't really blame you after taking that all in, it was one hell of a dozy to find out after all.

" Ben still looks stressed as he then looks at Brad and looks full of hate before he then says,"

That's, a understatement to say the least. After being forced to realize it was Brad who killed Max, for such a stupid reason, I just lost it. Master Myers, you have to make sure that Brad pays for everything he has done!

"Myers goes over and nods before he says,"

He will not escape justice Ben, even if we have to throw him on a empty planet as he is judged! However, we can't just kill him, not till we learn the full extent of his crimes so he can get the full judgment he has deserved. Ben, thank you for holding back. I know it was hard for you, I am sorry, so sorry that all of this has had to happen to you."

Ben just looks down and says,"

Thanks Grand Master, I won't say I don't want to kill Brad right now, because I do with every fiber of my being. But, I am an Enji Knight, not a thug like Brad. And Doug and the rest of you are right, I am not about to stoop to Brad's level just for him. The last thing I want to do, is give Brad any more pleasure, ever again!

"Cloud then goes over to Ben and then says,

" Don't worry Ben, Brad's demented games are ending right here, once and for all."

Doug nods and then says,"

Yah, the guy may have been one hell of a sore loser but the facts make it quite clear who was the better man. You owned him hard, even with all of the strength he had you still showed who was truly the strongest. Hell, to think after how hard you fought me, the fact that you still were holding yourself back in are fight. I kept telling you not to underestimate him, but Brad was the one who paid big time for not taking you and me both seriously!

" Ben chuckles before he then says,

" Maybe, but it was thanks to you that I was able to get to the bottom of the truth, as horrifying as it was. Doug, thanks for risking so much to get to the bottom of this. I am ashamed that I doubted you."

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Nah, I know I was asking for it. Not all of it was a act, but, I did have to play a rather hard ball to get Brad to think I was seriously buying his bull. Still, I don't have any qualms dancing the thin gray line between good and evil if it's for the good of all. Someone has to do it, Max knew that to. And, to respect him I am doing now what he can't, because someone has to keep a head firmly on the ground seeing reality for it is, to make sure his heroic buds who can't give up their ideals don't walk in to a dead end, literately.

Don't worry Ben, I have your back, you can count on it. So let's just put this drama behind eh? No sense getting pain for no reason and all that."

James goes over and then chuckles before he then says,"

After all that and you just want to swipe it over the rug? Ah, so you being harsh to Maria was all a front to?

"Doug chuckles and shrugs as he then says,

" Hey, it's like I always say James, I don't like to dwell on the past. Still, was not playing a show for Maria, may have been harsh but am not going back to that stage of my life no matter what. All I am focusing on now is doing what I can to make sure I have the time to even think about having a future! "

With that the blond announcer, who along with the other judges have been spending most of the fight trying not to get murdered, looks at Brad, looking out cold before he then clears his throat, tests his microphone and then says,"

Well everyone, even with that extra round, Ben Auro has shown he is more than worthy to advance to the final round of the Enji Budokai! Still, with this storm, the damage to the ring, and er, everything else we found out in the last match, I think we need a proper break to um, have a worthy championship match eh? So, there for the final battle of the Enji Budokai, Ben Auro VS Ezan Zeon will be held tomorrow at noon sharp, weather and hostile clear hopefully!

Get ready everyone; Ben and Ezan have been known to be rivals, so it's going to be another tense one! Er, hopefully not as, explosive as this though. See you there! Whew, I need to lie down."

With that Lacus then begins to shiver, as she is fully comprehending what just has been revealed to her before she then says,"

Brad, Max, Ben, why, why, why did it have to be like this? I, I never thought it would be as horrible, as this! How, could I have not seen how big a lie Brad was hiding? How could I, huh?"

Lacus then sees many people are surrounding her before a angry women then says,"

You, your that monsters boyfriend? My father died in Irazos! And you, you were in on his plans? You, you're just as bad as him!" Lacus steps back and looks desperate as she then says," No, I, did not know Brad did all of that, relay!

"Another man then says,"

Oh please, my son died fighting in Sulluststan on duty because of that murdered! And you just sat by and let him, because you're in on it! You like killing, just like that monster! You really are a black rose witch of a woman just like your boy friend!

"Lacus is crying now as she then says,"

No, I , did not want so many people to die! I, just did not want to die! I just wanted, AH!"

Lacus then feels horrible pain, before she collapses! One of the people around her just spits on her and says,"

You can't play dead monster, we know your kind!

" Another person then says,"

Wait, maybe the Raystar family was in on it the whole time! Why else would they let their child keep being with a crime lord! The whole Lylat Kingdom was playing some game the whole time!"

As they start to yell Ben and the others notice this before Ben then gets stressed as he sees Lacus unconscious before saying,"

Lacus! Damn it, even after everything, she still does not deserve being blamed for what Brad did! How can they, really think we are in on this? Why would we bother protecting them all of this time then?"

James sighs and then says,

" I think like how the pain you felt maid you unable to control Idious, this recent shock has for many people caused their fears to boil over.

"Doug nods and says,

" I hate to still admit it but Brad did have a point. As hard as it is to believe in something, all it takes is one thing to shatter all of it, and that goes double for faith.

"Ezan just crosses his arms as he then says,

" True enough, but if people don't have the strength to believe, or trust in anything then they are all ready dead.

"Myers nods and says," True enough Ezan. Still, it's clear that Ben is not the only one shaken up by recent events. The fact that Brad's actions were what primarily caused the Irazos civil war, is going to create a damaging backlash to say the least. Hopefully me, King Atem and Ansem can calm the people down enough to realize that the Lylat Kingdom, nor the Enji Knights knew about Brad's actions before hand, nor did anyone ever condone them. Hopefully we can make sure the Raystar family is not blamed for this either but still, without a doubt Lacus must part with Brad for the good of everyone, including herself.

" Ben then looks over at the fainted Lacus, and sees Lylat guards taking her body away before he then sighs and says,

" Well, the fact that Lacus was so traumatized made it pretty clear that thankfully she was not aware of Brad's origins or him killing Max. Hopefully by now she will realize just what Brad really is and be able to part with him. "

He then looks over at the unconscious Brad, and then sees Master Zoda Master Genkai Master Eraqus and Master Gerard appear over Brad on four side before casting a very powerful magical dome of holy energy to throw Brad in before he then clutches his fist and struggles to contain his hate at Brad before he then says,

" Damn it, how could one simple thug cause so much damage, so much pain? Brad did not even have anything special, he is just a selfish punk!

"Hiryuumon then says,"

Maybe so boss, but he is one nasty punk that stops at nothing! Like how you proved you don't have to be born special to be special, I guess Brad shows that you don't have to be specially to be one mega evil jerk if you're lucky enough!

" Ben pets his Digimon partner as he then says, well said Hiryuumon. But Brad's luck has ran out, and hopefully won't come back. Still, I did not expect the end of this, to be so anti climatic."

Cloud chuckles and then says,"

Just be lucky it was how it was Ben, or someone might have ended up dead. After all, as evil as Brad truly is, the Zannacross Empire is still are ultimate enemies."

Ben nods and then says," And I'll be ready to fight them and win to Cloud. Brad may have tried to shock everyone and make them like him, someone who only believes in chaos, but I refuse to believe that his view is correct! If everyone is having trouble having faith in what we are fighting for, ill just prove it's not just talk, when I defeat every last member of the Zannacross Empire! Especially now, I can't afford to, "

With that Ben coughs hard and wavers a little before Doug then says,"

Easy there bud, you might want to not look half dead before you want people to have confidence in you."

Ben chuckles before he then says,"

Sorry about that, guess I took more hits from Brad then I realized, and I just got over the battle with Kira and the others to."

Ezan then says," Then you better rest up while you can Ben Auro, because I won't show you any mercy for the championship battle! "

Ben sighs and says,"

All right I get it Ezan! Good grief, I could use a little rest I guess if I can even calm down enough sleep. Last thing I want to be is to under-perform for the matter that matters the most or any other surprises that want to rear there ugly heads."

With that Ben and the others at last begin to go out of the ring as Master Myers prepares to contact Erich and try to figure out how to calm down the mess that they are in.

* * *

However, as they do, little do they know, more hostile forces with a bird's eye view of the recent explosion of emotions are preparing to make their move to, and by that I mean Axl and Larxene! The two Dark Enji were on the edge of their seat as much as the rest of the spectators of the match, and now that it appears to be over Larxene just sighs and says,

" Oh man, the fun's over and I did not even get to see what I came here for!

Talk about a total jip! Huh? What are you staring at Axl, I got something on my face?"

Axl just looks at Larxene and says,"

Larxene, you did not know about all of that stuff Brad was hiding, did you?

" Larxene giggles and says,"

Oh please Axl, think he trusts little old me? That was a shocked to me as well, did not think Brad was THIS much of a bad boy!

"Axel then has flames form around his hands before he then says,

" I am not playing around Larxene, you better be straight with me! I all ready have nothing to be found of with that punk, but if he really was the one that caused the Irazous war to break out, then I am going to burn him from the inside out! My family, Sora, Kari, I lost everything because of this empty headed moron's greed? I think I am going to puke!"

Larxene shrugs and says,"

The momentum of fate moves in strange ways Axel, anyone who thinks they can predict how the future is going to be is just a fool unless they have absolute power in their grasp! You should thank him Hun, it may have indeed been the cause of your tragedy, but it's also what kept your fuel going till you became a somebody! Hey!"

Axel grabs Larxene tightly as he then says,

" Don't you dare make light of what I endured, especially because it's just for some idiot's stupid selfish desire! I don't expect someone like you to ever understand but if I ever hear you, Ah!"

All of a sudden the Savage Nymph has electricity spark around her to shock Axel off her before she narrows her eyes and giggles in a deranged fashion before she then says,

" Cool it, or you're going to be punished lighting fast! I had to craw up long and hard to get to where I am today, so don't think you're the only one with the sob story! But its ok, I am not bitter, it all is getting me to where I am going to be in the new world then it was all worth it.'

Axel rolls his eyes and is about to say something before all of a sudden a cold voice then says,"

Don't be so confident that you have earned your place in the new order just yet Larxene, your still on quite a slippery slope that you can fall off of with ease if you keep showing such arrogance."

With that Larxene and Axel turns around to see none other than Saix appearing out of a dark portal before Larxene sighs and then says,

" Why are you here Saix? Spying on the spies? Gross

" Axle chuckles and then says,"

To bad your late Saix, you missed one hell of a show."

Saix just closes his eyes and says,

" Lord Xemnas and I saw everything that has transpired. And, it seems the situation has changed. Now, it's time for you two to pull out this instant, the Enji are on full alert and we cannot allow them to discover are motives."

Axel raises an eyebrow and then says,"

What about the rest of the Enji Budokai Saix? "

Saix closes his eyes and then says,"

It matters not if Ben Auro or Ezan Zeon win's this silly tournament, we all ready have seen all that matters to us for no matter who emerges as the winner, they and all who believe in them are on the verge of losing everything. In light of the scene Brad is making we must reorganize are plans to make sure any set backs we would face are minimized.

.' Axel crosses his arms and then says,"

Bah, I knew it was too much of a pain to even form a loose alliance with that guy, it's all ready more trouble than it was worth! All of his talk and his big talk blew up in his face!"

Larxene wags her finger and says,"

Now then Axel, Brad is not just a blow hard. Remember, he did capture Grazer for us right? And, that little slideshow shoes he can score some big victories when his mind is put to it. Don't let your bitterness over the past blind you to how good Brad is at what he does Axel or you're going to miss the boat!"

Saix nods and then says,"

Brad Fowltror may be a revolting life form Axel, but its undeniable how valuable he still is to us. So, that's why we will insure this is not the end of him. Understand? "Axel looks bitter before he then nods and says,"

Of course Saix, I am not going to let anything stand in the way of erasing this disgusting universe!

"Larxene giggles and then says glad you're not having cold feet just as its time to jump in for the big push to break all of our obstacles! Now, time I put up my victory makeup if you know what I mean boys, chao!

" With that Larxene does some sort of jazz dance to amuse herself as she goes in to the dark portal before the Dark Enji with the title of the Flurry of Dancing Flames just face palms and says," Like hell I know what she means. Urg, its one cruel joke that she is one of the ones that lasted this long.

"Saix then clears his throat and says,"

Axel, your face has been more distraught lately, more mired with doubts. I need to know your resolve is not starting to waver, at this stage of the game we cannot allow anyone to be a liability, anyone."

Axel nods with a deadly serious look as he then says,"

Make no mistake I have every desire to see Kingdom Hearts completed Saix. But, it's the people that we are traveling with to get to that destination that is making me more than a little uneasy if you catch my drift. I mean, Larxene is far from trust worthy, and the thought that Brad can even be seen as someone like us, someone who will gain the power of god as we pave the way to the paradise is making my blood boil!"

Saix is emotionless as he then says,"

Put your disgust aside Axel, we will do whatever it takes to meat are goals. Brad Fowltror may be unruly and barbaric, but he has proven useful. He has indeed captured a celestial beast for us, caused more trouble for the Enji Knights to keep them off our backs, and has made it so that the Blue Eyes White Dragon is nearly all ready in are grasps. It might be degrading being in the same room as him, but the ends justify the means. I admit I am disturbed, that someone like you, who for years has been a assassin without mercy is showing such conflict.

" Axle then gets upset as he then says,"

Come on man, you really are going to say that? Brad's the one who caused the Irazos civil war, and caused us to lose are families and are friends! Are you really not upset about finding the truth on this at all, are you Isa? Brad's not like us, he has only done everything he has only for himself and cares nothing about making a paradise! Don't tell me you really think for a second he is not thinking about causing us trouble Saix!

Remember the promise we made, that we were going to change things? I did not go through all of this, and wait so long, only for things to turn out to end up more of the same, and annoying unworthy scum like that freak and the whore be part of the new order!

"Saix then forms a wide cold grin as he then says,"

Who ever said Brad Fowltror was a equal to us Axel?

Without a doubt he has proven from the start he is not worth are trust, and I, Ravxen and Lord Xemnas all have nothing but disgust for him. Rest assured, Brad Fowltror is not worthy to stand with us as we recreate the cosmos, once he gives us all we need, he will get what he deserves, just like all of the inferior sinful beings of this dimension! So just keep yourself together a little while longer Axel. It would be a great shame if you could not last just because you could not hold up a façade.

" Axel just chuckles before he sees a Lylat Gundam float over them, and skim the barrier that is preventing them from being spotted and then says,"

Don't fret Saix, after all you should have it memorized that I am a survivor, one who will do what it takes to make it on top! Urg, great, now I have something in common with Brad. Whatever." With that Saix nods and says,"

Come, lets us prepare the next phase."

With that Saix walks in to the dark portal, and Axel fallows, before looking back at the damaged landscape around him and the thunder storm still raging over the over barrier around the stadium before chuckling and saying,"

Well, it's clear things are moving along to more than just another phase. Looks like it's time for everyone to show what they really got stored inside their hearts, and who is ready to go all the way. It's going to be one bloody scene with the broken fire of dreams on the verge of being broken and blown out! Tsc, guess like always ill just make sure I do the breaking!

" With that Axel goes in to the portal to transport back to the World that Never was. However, for now we move time along a bit, to see just how the subject of the Dark Enji 's interest, along with everyone else's interest as of late is really up to!

* * *

And with that we move past a few hours in time to see just how Brad's destiny is going to end! And for that we turn to the maximum security cell in the heart of the Fortress Maxmius Prison! And as we turn to this location we see Brad locked up with every possible restraint on him, with Master Myers, Master Eraqus, Master Yamamoto, Optimus Prime, and Lylat officials Carrington and Nick Fury, along with special interrogation agent Jack Bauer.

Brad has just been awoken after every safety measure has been implemented. And as Brad awakens to see countless guns pointed at him he then says,"

You still don't have the guts to finish me? Wusses, all of you are to , AH!"

With that a volt of lighting shocks through his head, before Myers then says,"

Careful now Brad, if even a trace of aggression is being picked up in your brain, the restraint system will activate. Normally this room is built for monsters, Digimon and the sort that need to be analyzed to figure out a cure for some sort of poison or a likewise matter. However, while I am dedicated to never break the vows of the Enji, since you have proven to be more of a demonic monster then any man, then this does not bother me. Now Brad, you will come clean, and tell us everything you have done, and plan to do! Only then, will you receive your ultimate justice!

"Brad laughs and says,

So, want to do whatever it takes to stop me eh old timer? It's too late, no matter what you do, even if you somehow force me to spill, it's still too late for you to win! Face it guys, your society, the world you are so obsessed with is going to fall to pieces and there is nothing any of you, even your precious Ben Auro can do to stop it! Better get ready for chaos, because the rule of anarchy is going to spread like wildfire once everyone realizes that it's the only thing that is real in this universe, and it's going to be one gruesome blast!

"Agent Jack Bauer then gets annoyed and shows what he is known for, as he throws the table in front of Brad to the side and gets right in Brad's face before he then says,"

Think you're so funny punk? You're not going to be laughing after we are done with you! Start talking or prepare to experience hell!

" With that the Lylat agent presses a button to release electrical currents at Brad, only to cause Brad to grin and says,

" Man, if you call this hell, then wait till I show you how I have a good time man, because this is just how get my jollies!

"Jack is about to go off, till Nick Fury pats him on the back and says,"

Easy soldier, this man has proven that applying normal tactics is not going to cut it.

" Myers nods before he then says,"

That's right, but don't think we are submitting to you Fowltror, far from it! "

Brad licks his lips and then says,"

Well, then go ahead and try whatever you like, but neither pain or threats will work on me! What are you going to do, threaten my parents? HAHAHA!"

Eraqus is disgusted as he then says,"

It's hard to think this man even has a heart, was even one human. "

Brad chuckles and says," What is wrong, afraid to admit that a single human can cause such damage? Well to bad, that's the truth. Demons may be hardcore evil, but even they don't have the thrill of power that humans have! After all, they start with power through mooching off hate; we have to get it the hard way! But, that makes the kill, the pay off, all the sweeter! "

Yamamoto sighs and says

," Enough, we all know you're a sick, demented person Brad Fowltror, now tell us what you plan to do with those twisted ideals! Even if you could get away with this, how much money is worth the cost of such an ordeal?

" Brad forms a wide grin and then says,"

Oh you know, break stuff, smash hopes, all that jazz. Only thing is I am not stopping, till everyone gets my message! It's not cash I am after; I am not like Weil or any of those weaklings! Cash is sweet, but being able to get things for free, is even sweeter!

And when I break society itself, I won't need to pay anything, because the whole universe will know that I can do whatever I want when I want! What I want, is to make the entire universe my turf, I want EVERYTHING!"

Myers points his blade at Brad and looks disgusted as he then says,"

To think that there was a man more insane and greedy then Weil Zabi, but so here we are. Brad Fowltror, you very well be the most selfish uncaring person I have ever laid eyes on. Without a doubt you are truly unredeemable. You may be a lost cause, but I won't let that be the case for those that are in your grip! One way or another, despite your delusions I will make it clear that you're finished. And if you refuse to corporate, I won't hesitate to make your end come quite shortly! Huh?"

All of a sudden Brad's eyes glow green before he then says,"

Your wrong, Master Myers, you and the Enji Knights can change nothing. This is far from over, this is just the start!

"With that Carrington then says," Up surd, the energy readings are going critical!

"Fury then says," Say what? He should not be able to move a nerve without us letting him! His entire body should be frozen, we based this cell off his entire make up!" Brad then says," Good try, but too bad, that your captured the wrong body!

" Myers at once gets alarmed as he then says,"

Wait, this, power, it feels different! Everyone stay back!"

With that Brad laughs and says,"

To late, your mine!"

With that Brad opens his mouth, and a beam of green energy blasts out of his tong! Myers warps in front of the others and catches it, before the energy expands across the leader of the Enji! Eraqus and Yamamoto at once take out there blades as Eraqus then says,"

What the, Brad has never done this! Has, he far more skills then we expected?"

Myers responds with," No, he has not. And that's because this is not Brad, this is, an imposter! "

With that "Brad" snickers before he then says,"

Too late for that deduction to mean much, it's over, your soul is mine!"

With that "Brad" dissolves to green energy in the shape of a snake, before that energy reshapes itself outside his containment cell before it takes the shape of Shang Tsung! The member of the Onaga Yakuia snickers as his energy explodes before he then says,"

Nice job on this cell Lylat dogs, it took me up till now to figure out how to break out of it!

"Myers then says," I know you; you're the deadly member of the Onga Yakuiza, and the best magical impostor wizard in the universe. I blame myself, for not thinking even someone like you would be employed like Brad! But, there is no way you could have fought Ben the whole match, you can mimic appearances, but not power levels!

"Shang chuckles and says,"

I admit, Shao Kahn was a much more tasteful man to take orders from, money is money after all. And you're right, I only stepped in for my employer the moment he released that blinding flash, so that you would think that you captured him. Well, sorry but you can only blame yourselves on this one!

"Fury pounds the wall and says,"

What in tardnation, we could not detect that it was an imposter? They said that the system revamp was done damn it! Either way imposter, you're never going to make use of that pay check because you're never leaving here!

"Myers fallows up with,

" Yes, your list of crimes is rather large yourself Shang Tsung! You must share Brad's oblivious nature to the reality if you thought you could escape , huh? GUH!"

With that the criminal mage unleashes green tendril's from his chest to go right in to Myer's armor before Brad's minion laughs madly and then says,

" When did I ever say that I planned to get out of this alive? I long realized even being the master shape shifter I am, that those with as long as a carrier as mine have to face there end someday. That's why I decided I would mark my demise, as one that shattered the foundation of the Lylat Kingdom! And I think I'll do that by taking you to the next world with me Grand Master Myers!

"Yamamoto then has fire erupt around his sword before he then says,

" Impudent slime, enough!" He and Eraqus fire blasts of fire and light at the villain, only for a wall of dark energy to absorb them!

Shang then begins to glow red before he then says,"

It's useless, my energy is in sync with Myers's now, it's over! I'll take pleasure that my actions crippled the Enji, and caused mass panic to spread even quicker throughout the cosmos! Get ready to taste failure Enji! Huh, what the, AHH!"

All of a sudden an explosion of light blasts out of Myers, and goes right in to his enemy before Myers then says,"

Don't give yourself that much credit fiend, you're not nearly as clever, or as powerful as you might think! If you wish to die, then it seems I am too late to change your mind. But, you're not going to take me along for the ride, sorry to ruin your last moment but I am afraid, you don't have the power to do that! Farewell!

With that Myers unleashes a even greater surge of light, that blasts in to Shang's body, and begins to consume him before his body then begins to burn and he then says,

" Wait, no, the link can't be overpowered, it,NO! KKAHHHHNNN!

" With that light consumes Shang, before the impostors body is vaporized in a column of light! Myers just sighs as he sees the burnt remains of Brad's agent before he then says," Apparently it can poor soul. Well, this is a fine mess. But, that at least explains how Brad was so calm after we put him under surveillance, he was not even there! To think, we underestimated him this badly."

Eraqus then says," It's very possible that the person we thought was Lacus was a fake to. We all ready had Lieutenant Noel and Agent Dark's report, but, this conforms who and where the real Brad was.

"Fury then says," So wait, this means that, the real Brad is still at large right?"

Myers then clutches his fist and then says,"

Indeed it is, and that is very, very bad news. Yamamoto contacts the others and tell them to be on full alert! Eraqus contact Erich and tell him to make sure Lacus is under the heaviest guard possible. I need to contact King Atem right now.

"Prime then goes up to Myers and says,"

Grand Master, should we contact all recently departed transport vessels?"

Myers nods and then says,"

That would be a wise ideal Optimus, but something tells me that's not our highest priority. One, because Brad could also warp out vie magic, and two because something tells me Brad is not leaving till he gets what he wants. And I fear what he wants is something very bad for us all!"

The robotic leader of the Neo Repliforce just sighs and says,"

That's, just, prime. Brad Fowltror, his acts are pure madness!"

Myers nods and says,

" Yes, he very well may be the embodiment of reckless madness, mans weakness. But we must not let him prevail; we must show him and everyone else that madness will not overcome reason, goodness and justice! Hurry everyone; we have no time to waste if we are to insure his next move his thwarted! "

With that the others nod, before going to do just that! However, little do they know that Brad is all ready on the move to cause more damage! And for now we change views once more to someone who has received so much damage of many kinds from Brad's actions, the someone who's heart was broken by the supremely devastating revelation, Lacus!

* * *

At around the same time we now turn to Hallowed Bastion, and to be more precise the medical chamber of the holy castle where Lacus was taken, under heavy watch, after the end of the fight. And at the moment Lacus is just on the verge of waking up, and is tossing and turning in her sleep! And that's because Max's death is replaying in her mind before she then says,"

Max, no wait, I did not mean to, NO!"

With that Lacus wakes up in a cold sweat and quickly sees she is in the Enji Castle of Hallowed Bastion! She looks around, and sees that she that she seems to be in the hospitable bay of the castle before she then gets on her feet and says,"

What, happened? I remember, all of those people yelling at me. Was, that a dream? Was, Brad, being behind all of that just some horrible nightmare?"

Before she can responds she then hears a bunch of male voices laugh before a voice then says,"

Don't think you can just dream away your problems Lacus!

" Lacus then gets on guard, as she then sees Brad's four pals enter the room! Lacus at once gets both annoyed and alarmed as she then says,"

Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here? What happened, to me, and to Brad? Did, they lock Brad away? Did, they kill him? What are you all doing here anyway? I am sure once everyone sees you there will be even more trouble so just scram!

"CJ just rolls his eyes and then says,"

She just got no respect for us you know? Even after we made sure that everyone is taking a nap and all the machines are sleeping with them to!"

The Slate then licks his lips and then says,"

It's not cool that you fainted Lacus, now things are going to be even more of a pain!"

Lacus then gets upset as she then says,

" What are you all talking about? Have you not realized it because no one told you? It's over, everything, is over! Brad, Ben defeated him, and thanks to Doug's and Ben's efforts the secret, all of them are out in the open! Everyone, knows everything! There is no future, we will never be forgiven. Everything is over. Huh, this energy? What the?"

Lacus then hears a deep chuckle before an all too familiar voice then says,"

Come on girl, you really that much of a coward?

"Lacus is then shocked to see none other than Brad, walking up looking bruised and bloody, but still grinning! Lacus is in a mix of shock and horror as she then says,

" What, Brad? But, Ben, Idious fried you and everyone had you surrounded! How, did you escape?"

Brad laughs and says,"

That's easy, because I never got hit! Remember those people I hired to pose as us while I was doing my little business trip? Well, you were to out of it to remember but I did! And I sure as hell made sure to put my assets to good use! Before the match even started I had Shang Tsung on standby, and when I cast that solar flare orb he changed in to my form and took the hit like a good stool pigeon!

Using my absolute full power, I just jumped all the way out of the planet and on to the moon before those suckers realized what happened! What, think your man can't hope a planet? I am the freaking Juggernaught after all!

Benny boy and the rest of his fan club were so eager to think they got the best of me that by the time they realize they are being plunked, they will be dead! They don't got nothing, I still am going to make them all pay! If they won't expect me as the best on their terms, then I'll just force them all , every last one of them to expect MY terms as I rip down there whole god damn society! Sorry to frighten yah girl, but it's all good."

With that Brad goes over and instantly grabs Lacus, but she recoils before he then spits on the ground and says,"

What's wrong with you babe, still have the jitters?"

Lacus just looks mortified as she then says,"

You, you lied to me Brad, about so much! You, killed Max, you swore you did not, but that was all a lie!" Brad rolls his eyes and says,"

So, what of it? The man was becoming a real threat, and you know that it's either us or the enemy!"

Lacus instantly gets furious as she then says,"

How dare you talk about Max like that! He, he saved my life more than once, and was always polite, and kind to me! After everything that he went through, he did not deserve to die like that! He was no threat!

" Brad chuckles and says,"

Maybe not to you doll, but he was sure as hell one to me! HE was sniffing far too close to home-base, and he needed to be rubbed out before he destroyed our world baby! Besides, you forget, what he may have been to you was the past, the future is just us two, and has no room for,

" With that Lacus instantly slaps Brad hard as she then says,

" You, this is all because you lied about your past, about everything! It's all because, you went too far!"

Brad just rubs his cheek and says,"

I'll let that slide since your mind is not in the right place gal, but listen up good. Yah, I may have misplaced a few things, but so what?"

Lacus is in a mix of crying and being furious as she then says,"

So what? You told me your father killed your mother, and killed himself after that! You told me your power was just natural! But, you killed your own parents, and so many other people, to get this power you have!

" Brad just chuckles and says,"

All right, maybe that was more than a small fib, but I don't apologize for nothing, you hear! After all, not all of us are born with everything, wealth and power all in one package Lacus!

" Lacus starts to get nervous as she then says,

" Brad, is you loving me just another lie? Have, you been lying about everything you said to me all of these years to, as part as this sick game?"

Brad just chuckles and says," I can see why you're so shaken Lacus, but take it easy. Everything between us is real, that's no lie. After all, I went to such lengths for you after all.' Lacus responds with,"

You, really have?"

Brad grins and says,"

No fooling, it's all so we can have a place where no one will try and mess with us, that's all! I did come to Neo Arcadia, to make sure I could start over where no one would know me. And, when I came to your school, I knew from the start, you were the girl for me, and that I was the man who knew what you really needed! Because I saw from first glace, that we were a pair ment to be together, and the more I knew you, the more I knew that was absolute!

After all, when those damn terrorist attacked, who was not afraid of you again? Who made sure everyone got their act together to treat you right? Who put up with the Enji Knights being stuck up pricks so he could stay with his girl? Oh that's right, it was me! Or am I wrong?"

Lacus looks down and then says," No, you are right. But even so, after all of this, I, Ah!"

With that Lacus feels another painful headache before Brad puts his arms around her and then says,"

See how frazzled you are Lacus? It's because all of the stress I tell you, but it's almost over, all of it. We don't have a choice Lacus, we either dance this dance or we are finished. After all, you think after being with me for so long, the Lylat Kingdom, the Enji Knights, and the rest will ever let you be free? Hell no, they are going to seal you away, if you are not killed!

It's too late to turn back Lacus, this is how it is! But we don't need them anyway! We are going to destroy this society that sees us as threats, and show everything out there how fragile and worthless it is! So, are you ready to expect reality now Lacus?"

Lacus just looks full of sorrow as she then says,

" I guess, it really is the only option, for survival. Theses hands, theses hands are to drenched in blood to really be clean again anyway. "

Brad then pats Lacus on the shoulder and says,

" Now you're talking! Your heart's tainted to the core, thanks to yours truly! but that's nothing to be ashamed of, all of those so called pure heart losers are not even alive! Got to embrace real life to be alive am I right?

See, you seen the truth Lacus, and the truth is there is no room for things such as good or evil, whatever it takes to survive is how it is, plain and simple! So, you better get ready, because the final push to get what we need to survive is coming Lacus, and then it's the big score! But first, it's time we remove that Star problem once and for all, you get what I am saying?

"Lacus looks horrified as she then says,

" Wait, you mean, kill Ben? No, please, no more killing, haven we made it bad enough for us as it is? Let's just run away from all of this, to a place where we won't have to worry!"

Brad grabs Lacus hard and has a mad look as he then says,"

Don't you get it girl? There is no running, so stop thinking that's the answer! They will never stop hunting us down, not with what we have hanging around are necks! So there is only one solution, and that's to make sure no one ever bothers us ever again, no matter how painful a process it is, got it! Lacus, I know your heart is too soft on Ben Auro, for all of the things that happened in the past and all that crap. But, its time you remove the past from your heart once and for all! The past is nothing but a burden, so just be free of it like I did! My parents and all of the feelings I had for them were just holding me back, so I let nothing stop me from taking me what's mine, nothing!

After all, who needs a past that weighs you down when you can have everything in you present?

Ben Auro is the enemy, just like every Enji Knight!

This is only going to stop when every Enji, no, every god damn hero in the entire universe realizes what a joke being a hero is and realizes it's useless! I won't stop, till everyone that lives realizes that evil, corruption and sin is the true nature of life, and that anyone who tries to think they can change it is just a fool who can't expect he is not worthy of winning! I won't stop, till everyone realizes that they have to expect that the strong will rule, and the weak will serve their bosses and like it, and that's how it's ALWAYS going to be!

The Enji think they have me finished, but they are wrong, DEAD wrong baby! And, all I need is a little help form you to seal the deal Lacus.

" Lacus responds with," What, what do you want from me Brad?

"Brad forms an even wider grin as he then says,

" You and I both know that Benny boy can't give you up, and now his little pathetic obsession of winning you over is going to get to join his beloved cousin! All you have to do is call him to say you want to talk doll, and he will be put in his place once and for all!"

Lacus looks terrified as she then says,"

You, want me to kill Ben? Stop it Brad, I , just can't do that!"

Brad rolls his eyes and then says,"

Don't go postal, I know you're far too unstable now to get it done right so all you have to is tell Ben you need to have a little chat with him! I don't know why you still feel bad for that sucker, because I hope you realized that him and his friends are nothing but are biggest threats now!

After he knows I killed Max, and that you're with me, don't you think he won't forgive you by now? They won't show mercy, that Kaiba showed he had no qualms giving a brutal end to any one that his is enemy, after all hear what he did to his stepfather? He killed Garma Kaiba without a seconds glance, and he sure as hell is going to do that to you! "

Lacus then looks outright broken as she then looks down and says,"

Your, right, the sins we have, done cannot be forgiven. It's too late, far too late for that."

Lacus feels another headache and grasps her head but Brad puts his hand under her head and lifts her chin up and gets right up to her face before saying,"

See? It's too late to go back, so your only real choice if you want to keep living is to join me and go all the way! That is, unless you want to die so you can be punished forever in hell like the bad girl you all! I know its stressful Lacus, but after this, its smooth sailing from here on out!

All you have to do, is destroy the link your heart has to the past once and for all! After all, all you need to do to be happy is think about your future, and think about me! After all in the end, haven you realized it's a hell a lot easier when your whole world revolves around your main man? So just stop hesitating and embrace being the monster you are Lacus! So, are you going to stop being such a cry baby and get this over with?"

Lacus looks truly empty as she just nods and wipes the tears off of her eyes as the lighting form the still raging storm outside the castle strikes down before she then says,"

Yes, I understand now Brad, the only future that is there for me. I am sorry, for being so difficult. Just, give me a few moments to get ready."

Brad then chuckles and says,"

Now, that's a good girl! Just remember, it's what has to be done! Now go take your Jugga juice so your feeling right for the job eh girl? "

With that he kisses her passionately before she goes out of the room. Once she is out of the room Brad just rolls his eyes and then says,

" God damn it Ben Auro, this time, I really am going to kill you! To think, all because of you and Doug, you're cutting things THIS close and made me look stupid!

But, it's useless, USLESS! Everyone knowing how hardcore I am just shows how you're not going to stop the champ!"

Jerid chuckles, a little bitterly as he then says,"

Got that right Brad, no one's crazier then you. I mean, hell, you being the cause of the Irazos war, not even I thought you had that much in you.'

Brad just raises a eyebrow and says," And why is that a surprise to you boys? "

Jerid just snickers and says,"

Oh its nothing, just that my brother died fighting in that war. Never would have thought it would have been because of you Brad."

Brad just goes right up to Jerid and narrows his eyes as he looks down on his so called pal and says,"

What, you have a problem with it? All of you boys better not have any cold feet now over stupid things like dead family! If you're too weak to care about anything other than the ultimate anarchy smashing in to the universe and staying on the ride I am on, I'll be glad to throw you off right now!"

Jerid chuckles and says,"

Who you talking to Brad? Chaos is my middle name! Just stating the facts that's all!"

Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

Well, make sure you have your facts straight, all of you! Soon Benny boy, and all of his little friends are going to find out what happens when you can't expect the facts! All right time to get ready to see the chosen one bite the big one! "

Mondo then chuckles nervously as he then says,"

Oh I got to make sure I am recording that! Still, not doubting you big man, but, how are you going to do that when, he was stronger then you at your max? You been holding back? "

Brad chuckles and says,

" Not quite Mondo, but let's just say there are many ways to gut a fish, and even more ways to take down a naïve punk! With the toys I got, no matter what Star Loser has up his sleeve, I have something better! Now come on, time to rip away this eyesore from my side once and for all! Come on guys, unless you want to miss the real fun! "

With that Brad and the others all head out of the room, before Jerid just clutches his fist and bitterly looks at Brad as he then says to himself,"

Oh, I don't want to miss the fun all right, it's not I have a choice at this point. Oh well, like I can do anything about it but make the most out of this ride, all the way to hell! Might as well take as many along for the ride with me though! "

With that Brad, Lacus and the rest of the vile lot go off to continue Brad's insane plan, and while Ben has not realized yet that his struggles with Brad are not yet over, even so at the moment Ben is having more than a little dread building up in his heart, and now we turn back to him to see how its effecting him!

* * *

And for that we turn back to Ben, who ironically is also in Hallowed Bastion, and in his own room trying to rest for the final battle of the Enji Budokai against Ezan! However, it's clear everything that has transpired today has given him way to much anxiety to even get close to relaxed enough to sleep! And that's why the scene is Ben just leaning back on his bed, trying to close his eyes but just sighing before sitting up! Both Moz and Hiryuumon are in the room with him and his Moogle pal sees this before saying,"

Ben, do you need some help sleeping? I know you don't normally use it, but you really need your rest tomorrow Kubo. I know everything that happened today is more than a little upsetting, but, you can't let Brad be the reason you're not ready to face Ezan and have any chance of losing to him!"

Ben just pets Moz and then says,"

Thanks for being there Moz, but don't worry, I handled no sleep situations before so I can again if I have to. Still, you are right about Ezan going to be tough. He made it clear that he is not pulling any punches tomorrow, and I don't expect him to.

After all, I want to prove I have what it takes to overcome him at his best! I, just need to, think about everything enough for it to wear me out enough to sleep guys, that's all. It's just so, frustrating that Brad was able to cause so much damage, and get away with it for so long!

To think, Max's killer was right under my noise, and I did not even see it! Maybe I just did not want to see it, but, even so, I feel almost as disgusted with myself as I am with Brad!"

Hiryuumon wags his tail as he says,

" Don't blame yourself for what Brad did boss! I don't think anyone really thought Brad was THAT much of a heartless freak, that was behind so much! But, he was, and he is the one who is going to pay for it! "

Ben nods and says," True enough Hiryuumon, its clear by now that lamenting over the past really does not do much but cause pain, and yet I still can't stop it so easley. Heh, it's always easier to say something then to do it. Besides, I am more worried about what's going to happen, and what could have happened.

I mean, Lacus did seemed shocked about what Brad did, but, was, she in on it to? Has, Lacus really gone that far down to? Has, she turned to the dark side?

If only I was, urg, here I go again. I just hope it's not too late for Lacus to step out of Brad's bloody shadow.

"Hiryuumon shrugs and then says,"

Who knows Ben, but in the end I do know that it depends on how much sense she still has! Anyway, all worrying about it now will do is make you more tired out for Ezan, so please try and sleep?" Ben nods and pets his dragon Digimon pal before he then says,"

I'll do my best Hiryuumon, thanks. Guess you're right, as much as I would like to wish it were otherwise, Lacus is the one who will decide what she wants her fate to be. After all, between her not wanting to even speak to me lately and how secure its going to be it would take a, huh? What the? "

Ben feels a vibration and checks his transmitter to see he has a incoming message before he then says

" Someone is calling at this hour? Oh god, please don't let it be about Brad escaping!

"With that he clicks the display single, before he is shocked to see the hologram of none other than Lacus appear before him! Ben nearly jumps out of bed as he says,

" Lacus, is that really you? What are you, huh?"

He sees Lacus just look around looking worried before she then says,

" Ben, I don't have much time so I have to be right to the point. Please, meet me at the lakeside peer in half an hour. I, want to talk to you about everything that has happened. Please, come alone, I, don't trust what the others will do. It's urgent, so I beg of you, please come so we can talk, and get to the bottom of everything between us once and for all.

" With that the hologram instantly fades before Ben at once reaches out to his child hood friend and says,

" Wait Lacus! "

He pauses for a few seconds, and after ten seconds does not even blink before he then says,"

You guys, saw that to right?"

Hiryuumon nods and then says,"

Sure did boss! Well, looks like Lacus is ready to snap out of it after all! Man, the way she was acting, looked like she is in trouble."

Ben nods and instantly gets up before he then says,"

Yah, I wonder if, Brad's punk friends, the Dark Enji, or even the Zannacross Empire is after her? Either way, maybe at last she realizes what Brad really is, after what we all seen, I can't see how she can't. Lacus, this time I won't fail you, I promise, so please wait for me!

" As he instantly gets ready Moz then floats in front of him and says,"

Wait Ben, don't be so hasty about this and think about this clearly Kupo!"

Ben raises a eyebrow and says,"

What do you mean Moz? What, else could this be?"

Moz then sighs and says,"

If Lacus really wanted to see you, why did she not come to you here? Why did she tell you to wait, and why did she tell you to come alone? Don't, you think any of this seems just a little odd Kupo?"

Ben just gets tense and says," Well, maybe a little, but Lacus is clearly, very hurt over this, and could be in danger! Besides, what else could it be Moz? Wait, you're saying, you think Lacus wants to, lure me in to a trap or something?"

Moz lands on the ground and puts his tiny arms together before he then says,"

I don't know what true Ben, but I is just, don't want to neglect all of the possibilities. I, don't want to give up on Lacus either Ben, but, I don't want you to die! Lacus is dear to me, but so are you and if anything would happen to you then I would never be able to forgive myself Kupo!"

Ben takes a deep breath and leans down before petting Moz and says,

" Thanks for being a real pal Moz. Don't worry, I, will come being ready for anything, but I can't give up on Lacus, no matter what. Still, I won't just throw all of my faith to her either. Hiryuumon, if I don't contact you ten minutes after I meet Lacus, you find Doug, James, Ezan, and anyone else and let them know about this ok?"

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

You can count on me Ben, always!"

Ben nods and says,"

Thanks. Lacus, I guess the time has come, to see, just what person you truly are. I just hope with all my heart, that the person that I always admired, and loved so strongly, is the real you. "

With that Ben prepares to see just what Lacus wants to see him about, not knowing about the horrible true reason about it but preparing for it anyway.

* * *

However, since there is little value spent on looking over more preparing we skip forward another half hour, to get right to as Ben is running out to the still rainy and windy area of the Enji Castle's lake area! The rain is not as intense as it was at the start, but it still is sending a very dreadful tone, one that is reinforced in Ben's mind as he sees Lacus just with her back turned to the miniature lighthouses on the edge of the lake!

Ben just looks around, sees no one, and just takes a deep breath before he then says,"

Lacus?" Lacus just turns around and looks cold as she then says,"

So, you came, just as expected Ben. I, need to talk to you, it's about something important Ben, something very important.

"Ben then gets desperate as he then says,"

Lacus, please, talk to me. No matter what it is, it's ok, you don't have to worry.

Lacus just blinks and says," Why, are you so certain about that Ben? My boyfriend, killed your cousin Max, and killed millions to obtain his wish. Why should I not be worried about your reaction?"

Ben winces as he hears Lacus say boyfriend, and tries to remain calm as he then says,

" Lacus, you are not, really afraid of me are you? No matter, what Brad has done, I'll never blame you for what he has done! His sins are not yours; so, don't think your fate is to fallow him to hell. Wait a second, after everything; you're not seriously in love with him are you?

"Lacus just blinks and says," Yes, dose that surprise you? I guess I am not surprised that it does."

Ben feels sick as he then says," What, Lacus, how can you say that? How can you trust Brad, after he has lied about everything he ever said, and he killed so many people, including Max!

" Lacus just responds with,"

You act, like that is suppose to change the facts Ben? The facts are, that Brad is the man who is best for me, who I am meant to be with. He is the one, who can make me feel safe, who can insure that there is a place for me ."

Ben gets horrified as he then says,"

No, wait, please come to your senses Lacus! You really think that Brad will protect you, after he has show just how little he cares about anything?"

Lacus looks at her hands as she then says,

" It does not matter what he has done in the past, the past has no meaning to me. The only thing, the only thing that matters is that he can give me a future!"

Ben responds with,"

But, I can give, I can insure you have a future to Lacus! It does not matter if you have the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside of you, or what Brad has done! As long as you want peace, I'll do whatever I can to bring a peaceful safe place for you Lacus! Anyone who blames you for things that are not under your control are idiots, and I'll never let them harm you! It's not too late, but you have to be willing to trust me Lacus!"

Lacus chuckles bitterly and says,"

Trust, you? But, who have you protected Ben? After everyone that died under your care, how can I feel safe with you?"

Ben then gets depressed as he then says,"

No, please, don't give up on me Lacus! I, know I am not perfect, but, even if I am the chosen one, I am only human. I know that's, not a good enough excuse for failing to save Max, but please, I promise no matter what, I won't fail you. How can you seriously think after everything he has done, Brad is really honest with you?

He does not love you, he just treats you like a possession of his!"

Lacus looks up and says,

" I knew you would say that, just as I knew you could never understand what true love is Ben. I don't expect you to understand, but just like everyone else, you can't understand the depth of are bound. The bound between me and Brad is unbreakable, no matter how much you wish you could break it! I will stand by my lover, even if it's him and me against the universe. And, that is why I asked you to come here."

Ben raises a eyebrow as he then says,

" What, I don't get it Lacus. Huh?

" He sees Lacus narrow her eyes and form a ice cold glare as she points her finger at him and says,"

I wanted you to come here Ben, so I could give you one last warning. Leave Brad and us alone, all of you! Just let us live our lives, or you will pay. I swear, if you come at Brad anymore, I will do whatever it takes to make you stop!"

Ben is mortified at this and says,

" Lacus, are you serious? Snap out of it, this is not who you are, I know it! "

Lacus nods and says," That's the thing, you only assume you know me Ben Auro! You and I may have grew up together, but that's all! A boy like you could never understand my true feelings, and you never will! And now you're nothing more than another one of my enemies!

"Ben steps back in horror and then says,

" No, please Lacus, don't do this! I don't want to be your enemy, please, trust the Enji Knights and me, we only want to help you!"

Lacus then begins to laugh as she then says,"

I don't need your pity, or your "Help"! I won't be sealed away, quarantined like some rabid mutant freak! You always just lived to your own deluded world, but your world won't come true no matter how hard you try Ben!

You may have fooled yourself in to thinking that when we first met that fateful day at lunch in elementary school in to thinking we were friends forever, but you still are as naïve and as childish as you were back then. This is the price of refusing to grow up, absolute despair!

"Ben struggles to keep himself together as he then says,"

No, I won't let it end this way, I won't give up that easily on you Lacus! I know I mean more to you than that, because you mean so much to me then this! And, wait. You said, since elementary school at lunch?"

Lacus responds with," Of course, did I stutter? Can't even remember when we first met? You're truly more selfish then you would admit Ben, how sad.

" Ben then sighs and says," Maybe, but,"

He then waves his hand and says,

" But, you're not the real Lacus are you? "

With that "Lacus" just nods and says,

" Yes, I am not the real Lacus. Now anyway I,,, wait, what? What trick are you trying to, AH!

" Ben instantly gets enraged as his energy explodes and he then says,"

Nice try faker, you almost had me! But, you giving away when you thought me and Lacus first met blew it all away! Everyone may have seen us get together and talk during lunch that day, but that was not when we first met!

During recess, I was scared and alone, and hiding near a tree because someone picked on me for having a shabby backpack. But, Lacus ran in to me, cheered me up, and offered to play with me. I would never forget that memory!

How dare you, try and twist Lacus's words! Now, I don't know who sent you impostor, but you're going to pay unless you come clean right now!

"Lacus steps back and says," Stop it Ben, you're heart is more messed up then I realized! Really now, can't you tell when I am for real?"

Ben then takes out the Star Sword and has it glow before he then says,"

I don't know, can you tell if this blade is for real?

"All of a sudden Lacus then begins to get teary eyed and says,"

Wait, no, please don't hurt me! All right, all right I admit, I am not Lacus! I am Meer Cambel, a professional actor hired by Killer Ace, to pretend to be Lacus to keep the Enji thinking she and Brad was here! Please, don't kill me, he paid me a fortune for this job!"

Ben just points the Star Sword and then says,"

I don't feel like any unneeded deaths, but how this ends is up to you. Tell me, what were you suppose to do Meer?"

Meer just falls to her knees and sobs as she then says,"

I don't know, honest! I was just told to call you here and play my best Lacus to get you here! That's all they told me!"

Ben then walks up as he then says,"

Who told you? One of Brad's gang? One of his new crime buddies? And most of all, where is the real Lacus? I swear if you did anything to her you will

," Meer then cries out in fear as she then says,"

No, I did not do anything! I am just an actor I don't fight! Please don't kill me!"

Ben rolls his eyes and then says,"

Don't worry about it, unlike your employers, I don't kill needlessly. Just tell me what you know, and you will be safe, I promise."

Meer just nods and sniffles before she then says,"

Well, all I really know is that I was hired to impersonate Lacus and that they wanted me to get you here."

Ben looks around and says,"

Who is they Meer? Damn it, even with Brad's plans smashed up they are still trying to cause trouble? They really must be dedicated to Brad, or are just nuts if they still think they are going to get away with this! In any case time to, huh?

" As lighting flashes by Ben then sees a small red light before he then gets alert and says,"

What the, that's not part of the castles systems! Is that, whoa!

" Ben then thinks he hears something, and reacts anyway before he then sidesteps, just as a bullet goes roaring through Meer 's chest, and instantly would have went in to Ben's if he did not flash step a second sooner!

Ben is shocked as he then sees Meer's look dazed, not even reacting to being shot till she looks at her chest and says

," What, why did he, AHH!"

With that an explosion instantly blasts out of her chest, and as blood pours out and she falls down she then says,

" But, I was supposed to be, special!

"As she lands on the ground Ben then says,"

Wait, an Anti, Enji sniper shot? How, DARE YOU! "

With that he instantly blasts at the direction of the shot, and without pause slices through another incoming bullet in half before in the blink of an eye he then slices the source of the bullets in half with his blade vie instinct! And as he sees two melted pieces of metal fall on the ground he just hears a voice snicker before he then says,"

God damn, you really are one stubborn cockroach! "

Ben looks up, and is horrified to see his fears are conformed, and the face looking back at him with a cocky grin is Brad! Ben instantly gets enraged and says,"

What the hell! Why are you, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! How did you get out so easily Brad! "

Brad laughs and says,

" It's easy to break out, when I was never caught sucker! Lacus was not the only one who had a stunt double running around fooling you idiots! Too bad, because now your mine! GUH!" With that Ben instantly grips Brad by the face before he lets his rage explode before he then says,

" No, your MINE!

" With that he instantly releases a energy blast right at Brad's face before he blows Brad away! However, as Brad lands in the water, he lands on the shallow end and just laughs madly as he then says,"

You call that anger? Come on, bring back Idious so I can see some real anger and get another rush!

What, I thought you would be touched that I would make you share another thing with Max!

" Ben can barely contain himself as he then says,"

Brad, you, truly are, the most disgusting, biggest idiot that I have ever known!

You had a stunt double, an impostor get locked away? I knew, something was off, that it ended to easy. Still, you sealed your fate, for good this time Brad Fowltror! I don't know why you came back, but it's the last mistake you will ever make! Now that you officially attacked me with killer intent, I can without any hesitation, absolute destroy you! "

Brad laughs madly and says,"

You really struggling why I came back? How think are you, thinking I would ever let you get away with making me look like a fool! I came back, because I have nowhere to run, I am going to put you in your place once and for all, and kill you Star Loser!

So let's go Benny boy, round two and this time we are playing MY game!

"Ben then has the energy around the Star Sword surge before he then says,

" It does not matter what game we play, you will lose Brad Fowltror! Bankai!"

With that Ben unleashes the full power of the Star Sword and instantly gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

You truly are deranged, just for the fact that after I trashed you so badly, you SILL want to fight me? Whatever, you had your chance, but I will kill you now scum, I will avenge Max and everyone you killed! Now, tell me where the real Lacus is Brad before you regret it, or else I swear you will!

"Brad laughs madly and says," Or else want, you're going to go psycho and trash me? Please, bring it on, I'll show you that I can handle ANY thing you can throw out!"

Ben rolls his eyes and then says,

" I don't need to resort to letting my darkness consume me to finish you once and for all Brad! You forget that you tried to kill me in the freaking Enji base, and that any minute you're going to be surrounded! And since this is not a match, you're going down before you can blink!"

Brad just cracks his neck and says,"

I am not afraid of your pals coming, I am the god damn Juggernaught! But, I want to enjoy killing you and make it one deliciously satisfying moment, so I am going to ruin all of your hopes right now and take you to MY world!"

With that Brad licks his lips to take a small orb out of his pocket before Ben at once charges at Brad and says,"

Forget it, I had enough of your games! Huh?"

With that as Brad presses the button on that orb before he then says,

" To bad, because you're really going to hate this!"

With that a flash of light blasts out around them, before Ben then says,

" What the, is this a, AH!" With this Ben feels distorted, before he only sees red as his surroundings for a moment, before a moment later his feet lands on the ground and he feels a little dizzy before quickly regaining his senses and sees Brad still in front of him looking crazy before Ben then says,"

You think you can win just by trying to confuse me? What the?"

Ben then sees that his surroundings have completely changed, and now he is in a wide, dark area that seems to have a brown rusty steel ceiling above him and a black steel floor beneath him, with a dim light only showing a fraction of this wide room! Ben at once gets alert as he then says,

" Great, you were hiding that you could use warp magic to!

"Brad just puts the orb machine away before he then says,

Like hell I need that weak magic, when I can go anywhere I wish anyway! Nah, you just saw one of the assets I bought as the new kingpin of crime, my own matter transporter machine!

"Ben then gets shocked as he then says,"

What? You even got your hands on such a high class machine?

"Brad laughs loudly and then says,"

Don't you get it yet twit? Nothing is off limits, forbidden to me! I can take any god damn thing in the universe that I want! Because I have the power to make what I want mine in to mine, end of story! And this time, I am going to properly use this thing to seal the deal!

"Ben then raises an eyebrow and then says,"

What do you mean, properly use this thing? Wait, no, you got to be kidding me! You're telling me, that all the way back then, the Inter planetary transporter that sent me to SR-388 did not malfunction, but it was you! Damn it, I always knew it was odd that a freaking piece of meat was on the machine! You really were out to get me, from the start! "

Brad just looks furious as he then says,"

That's right, let's throw everything out in the open! I hated your guts from the start you stuck up little scrub! Ever since I saw you knew Lacus from before, I knew you would be a pain! But, I never thought, a little twerp like you, would EVER be such a thorn in my side! Lacus had forgotten her past, was after so much prodding finally ready to throw away her old self, and was ready to embrace my lifestyle without a hitch, till YOU showed up and started to make her feel bad!

She just felt so guilty and started hesitating , so I would have to remove you one way or the other from her mind so she can focus on ME! To think I even managed to warp you to a hostile planet full of space pirates and you STILL came back alive! It's like always, got to do a job yourself to get it done right! "

Ben then responds with,"

Well, guess fate has shown that it does not want you to win! I am glad by luck I ran in to Lacus again when I joined the Enji, even if it meant I had to deal with you Brad! Because, if I did not, who knows what would have happened to her by now!

You, there is so much that you have done I can barley believe that you have done all of this, but I can't deny it any longer! It makes me sick to think that in the end, it was not the likes of Xehamaru, Sigma, Kira or those guys that caused such damage, but you! At least as twisted as they are all they have their ideals that drive them! You, all you are is one sick monster! Do you feel nothing for all the pepole you killed for no reason! How can you justify what you have done? "

Brad laughs madly and says,"

That's it, I don't need a reason, a justification, to do what I want, whatever I want to do, I DO! So, that makes me a monster, the worst there is eh? Like I give a damn if the whole dimension despise me, I love seeing losers feel pain, watching there last moments be one of delicious terror! THAT"S JUST WHO I AM! If you want to get ahead, you either go all the way or fall to pieces! To bad you still have not realized how things really work, and that's why all of you are just a bunch of losers!

See what happens when you make schemes, and hold on to silly little dreams? Schemers, planners, dreamers, either for good or bad what the hell is the point in trying to change anything? In the end, most die before they even see it through, and as I shown, all it takes is one twisted freak to cause everything to go to hell!

There is no point planning to create something when life is all about constant chaos and destruction!"

Ben snarls with rage as he then says,

" That's rich, says the guy who has been scheming for years behind webs of lies!

"Brad rolls his eyes and then says,

" Yah, but you don't get it, and that's why you will never be on my level Star loser! The only thing I have been planning all of these years is to get the power to do what I want, and make what I want mine! I have nothing complicated cooking up, all I desire is to show ALL of you stuck up idiots just how worthless trying to make this sham called society is! All I needed was the power to overthrow you all your fancy tricks! And thanks to Lacus, and my power soon I ll do just that and watch the chaos explode and see just who is fit to survive! "

Ben is disgusted as he then says,"

I don't think so, I swear, I am ending you now, one way or another! No one will follow your demented ideas, and despite what you think, no matter how absolute you think your control on Lacus is, you still don't have the power to overthrow society Brad! The Lylat Kingdom and society in general is not as fragile as you think!

You can't just bully your way to getting what you want, despite what you think! You can be as big a scumbag as you like, but in the end you're never going to win! And that's because your just one vile piece of trash, that only cares about himself! Even the cruelest leaders like Weil needed some cause to get people to think they can trust him.

You, have nothing to offer anyone anything but pain and fear!

You're nothing but the enemy of the cosmos Brad Fowltror, and no matter what some day someone will put you where you belong! But there is no need to wait up, because I'll be during that job right now!"

Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

You think I care about being the enemy of the universe Benny boy! Nah, that just makes me excited, because it gives me more idiots to bash! The true king does not mind laying down the law, and ill bash losers like you again and again till the end of time! Besides, you just can't except that you and the Enji are dead wrong about being what people really are, you're just the annoying minority that won't shut up and can't expect that you're the losers!

Pepole are like me, they want power, and only put up with the law because it clams them down! But, trust me , there are plenty of people who would just love to destroy law and order forever if they could! Like that old buddy Ricky of yours! Haha, that was the first time I knew you were seriously going to be a pain, because I admit I never expected you to come out alive from your old pal's gang!"

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

What the, no way! You, were behind Ricky to? That's impossible, you did not even know I was in the under sector till Ricky was dead, and it was Max that killed him!"

Brad just licks his lips and says,"

I wish I had the time that night to set up such a show, but I can't say it was all thanks to me. Still, he was in that part of the city that night because I was the one that was selling him and his Toxic Vultures his goods! ! And in the end it was Max who killed him, see how fate loves screwing with yah queer?"

Ben just gets furious as he then says,"

God damn it, in the end, nearly everything really is because of you Brad! The ways I can't' forgive you, just keep rising! You took Max away from me, and you took so much form so many! I won't forgive you, not till the end of time and beyond! And most of all, I won't let you take anything away from anything again!

"Brad just gives Ben the middle finger as he then says,"

Yah that's right, I took Max away from yah, I took Lacus away from yah, and Rick, and soon will take EVERYTHING away from you! And that's because after all of this, despite how hard you try, you're STILL just a god damn pathetic loser! Thinking you can be a hero, like in some comic? Guess what geek, comics and the rest of that crap are all just made for losers like you to feel like you can have anything!

But, none of you are worth anything, because you are nothing but rejects! And you think that this is just me that thinks this way? Then what the hell is this eh?"

With that Brad snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden the lights on the area go on, before Ben then sees that he is surrounded by people in stands, and most of them looking like punks! As he sees what seems to be a dirty ice cream trunk, with a laser cannon attached on top with a deranged looking clown on top laughing madly Ben just realizes Brad had a sound proof box around him and Ben till now, and only now can he hear the audience yelling madly! Ben looks around and then says,"

What is this? It, almost looks like the Under Sector where you fought all of those illegal fights! Oh great, it is that place isn't it?

"Brad just laugh says he then says,"

How you like how I spruced up the place! I used my new assents to turn the Twisted Metal warehouse till my own private world, one where only I decides who enters! And in here, only people who understand how things really work are allowed to even be near it! And everyone of these fans, wants' to see your blood!

" With that Ben sees Brad is not bluffing as all of the audience , including the deranged clown on the ice cream cart called Sweet Tooth then all yell out,"

KILLER ACE RULES! ENJI DROOLS!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh, that's mature. Like I care what a bunch of degenerate scum thinks!

" Brad forms a wide grin as he then says,"

Ah, that's right, we all hate each other, I love it! You hate me, I hate you, everyone hates everyone! That's why peace is a wide load of nonsense, we hate by nature, people love pain, and love violence!

And most of all, we hate stuck up punks like you Ben Auro, that try and act smug and think they are better! But you're not better, you're nothing but a reject! And now once and for all, its time I rip you apart! Here we go again!"

With that Brad instantly begins to bulk up, before veins form over his entire body, and the entire area shakes before Brad instantly powers up to full power!

As Brad once more emerges as his massive form! Brad then pounds his chest and then says,"

Now, this is IT! No one can hear you, or help you! I have this area sealed off so not an ounce of energy can be sensed from anyone, and there is not a single inch of this place is overlooked from my boys!

It's just you and me, and now it's, GUH!"

With that Ben instantly punch's Brad hard in the stomach, so hard that Brad feels immense pain and coughs up blood! Ben just glares at Brad and says,

" What's it? You, just wasted all that time going on about how great you are AGAIN! God damn, it, I had enough of this, and MORE than enough of you!"

Ben has his golden aura flare up before he instantly round house kicks Brad in the jaw to send him all the way to the wall before he then says,

" You, you truly are insane Brad Fowltror. You just got beaten by me soundly, and you dragged me here for round two! Your deranged pride, will be your end! Since you won't let this go, then I won't stop till your dead! And since it has only been less than a day since we last fought unless you did something drastic, its time I get on with ending this nightmare forever! No matter how think head you are, the fact that you're weaker than me is going to be quite clear when I bash that fact in to you!

"Brad just charges at Ben and says,"

You only got my blood flowing last time Star Loser! You don't have what it takes to truly, GUH!"

With this Ben slashes Brad right across the face and then says,"

Oh just SHUT up! I can't even believe there is a round two, but now I am going to make sure, that it's the LAST one! I am so, SO sick of you Brad, ill finish you in an instant! Shadow clones!"

With that Ben has many copies of himself before they all surround Brad before the real one then says,"

No, this won't be a match, if this is by your rules, then I'll make it a slather! Kaio Ken times three!"

With that Ben's fiery energy burns to even bigger heights, before he and his clones bombard his hated enemies with lighting fast punch's, that blitz Brad before he can react! Brad is hit with countless punches per second, with impacts that are like exploding missiles! After that all of the clones then start slashing at Brad, but even as blood pours all over him, Brad just grunts with annoyance as he then says,"

No matter how many times you hit me, all the pansy hits in the world are useless in the face of ULTIMATE POWER!"

With that Brad yells real loud, so loud that it creates a deafening shockwave that causes Ben and all of his clones to be blasted back! But Ben just gets even more annoyed as he then says," No matter how big a tantrum you throw, it's useless! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben charges right back at Brad, and this time tries stabbing Brad right in the heart! Brad dodges, but Ben still stabs him right in the gut! However, Brad laughs even as blood keeps pouring out of him, as he then says,

" Ah, your still so much a novice when it comes to killing! Here is how you kill someone!"

With that Brad slams his hands right in to the sides of Ben's head! Ben screams out in pain before Brad then instantly head butts Ben in the head before he then laughs and then says,

" When will you learn, that pain does not stop me? Nothing stops the unstoppable! And now you're going to pay, for not manning up in time!

" With that Brad head buts Ben to send him flying before instantly smashing him to the ground with his hands! Brad just keeps laughing as he then says,"

It would take more fire power then what it takes to destroy a galaxy then to destroy me hero! I hit the jackpot when I put up with Kevin and let him bring me to the place where I could become god!

This power, insures I can't die! No matter how badly beaten, I'll come back stronger and stronger! Don't you understand yet Ben Auro, YOU CAN"T BEAT ME! It's impossible! So just give up, AND DIE! "

With that he goes to punch Ben again, only for Ben to catch the fist looking furious as he then says,"

In case you have not gotten the message, I tend to defy the impossible, and make my dreams a reality! And I will make sure, that my current dream becomes a reality! You say you can't die Brad? Well, no matter how powerful a body you got after absorbing the Juggernaught Project, your still not god Brad! And, I'll just have to keep trying, till your truly dead! "

With that Ben forms a golden energy sword in his other hand, and goes to slash at Brad! Brad responds by yelling a primal roar of fury and tries to punch Ben in half! As the two fighters dodge each other's blows Ben just gets more determined as he lands more blows on Brad and says,"

After all, after Max, after Craft, Gandowan, Xion, after everyone that lost their lives to the madness you helped unleash, it, will be inexcusable if the outcome is anything but the end to your kind!"

With that Brad just laughs as he then says,

" So you think you're winning because you're on the side of justice huh? Haven't you seen it by now? THERE IS NO JUSTICE!"

With that Brad unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from his hands as he then says,"

There is no real good or evil, only power! Even if you somehow defeat me, which you won't, that won't change at all! Life is not fair, no matter how hard a bunch of blow hards and naïve freaks wish otherwise !

The weak who are to slow to be happy, will always die, and that's never going to change? Think if you and your pals will beat me and the rest of the Zannacross demons that things will change? Like hell it is, it's going to be the same, and there still will be no place for you! After all of this time, no matter how much things change, that single fact has always remained! No amount of wishing is going to change it!

"Ben instantly shatters all of the incoming energy blasts as he then says,"

I am not going to just wish for a better world, I'll make it be so! It might be a very hard task, as long as there are stubborn idiots like you around Brad, but I know are efforts are not for nothing! People, slowly learn little by little how to get better through the mistakes of the past! As long as the sensible people call the shots, and insure that the common good prevails, we can build a better existence for everyone!

"He tries to go in to stab Brad right in the head, but Brad responds with an energy blast from his mouth that Ben reflects in to the ceiling, before it goes on to blast a hole in the ceiling! Brad however then forms a red energy orb in his hands before he then says,"

You keep talking about sensible people, but people are not about for the common good, just their own good! Why the hell should everyone waste time working together for some pipe dream, only so a bunch of worthless bugs can cash in on what they don't deserve!

Screw that; screw the losers, all of them! Equality is a lie, and inferior trash should just be thrown out to die like what they deserve! Time you learn what reality is Ben Auro, and that the weak only have death and despair in their future, and they are going to like it! So, time to snub this star's light out! "

With that the ball of energy grows many times bigger as Brad laughs madly, before he then throws it at Ben! However, Ben just responds by having his energy explode and he says

," I refuse to see that as the truth Brad, no matter how many people agree with you! Even, if the people that are like you are the majority, I won't expect it! And that's because majority rule is not right, just because your view is not shared by as many, it does not make it wrong!

Just because you're not as quick, or as ruthless, it does not mean you should be forced to suffer because of it! I won't let a world where I, were those who are different, are not forced to suffer because of idiots like you Brad!

And now, once and for all, it's time to truly avenge Max! Die, DIE Brad Fowltror! Now, school of the undefeated of the east! This is the ultimate techhe !

Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben instantly unleashes his and Max's ultimate attacks, before he unleashes a massive energy blast that instantly overpowers Brad's energy bomb and heads right for Brad as he then says,"

What, what the f, RAHH!"

With that Brad in instantly consumed, before the blast goes on to blow a hole in the make shift warehouse stadium, before the whole area of it is blown away, before Ben's attack goes on to devastate the whole block of the under sector in one powerful explosion! Ben just breaths hard as he continues to float in midair before he then says,"

Can't say they were just bystanders, if they came here, then they were part of Brad's party knowing full well what is going on. That makes them, just more enemies. Huh?"

Ben then hears a tremor, before he looks in front of him, and sees a massive flaming road of devastation that he just made! However what gets his attention is feeling the ground shake every second, before a mad laughter is heard in the distance! And with that Ben narrows his eyes as he then says

," Are you kidding me? I hit him, dead on!

" With that Ben sees none other than Brad, stomping back to the area, even as the area around him is scourged with flames, and he himself is on fire! Brad clearly took damage from Ben's last blast, but its far less damage then Ben would have liked, for as Brad walks back in the ring, despite being bloody and bruised all over, and even having such a deep wound in his right knee that Ben can see a bit of bone, Brad still has a wide grin forming! Brad just keeps laughing as he then says,

" Well well, at last the hero shows his true colors! Did not seem to care much about blowing away theses chumps trying to take me down eh? And it the end it was all just more random carnage, how nice!"

Ben clutches his fist as he then says,"

Theses are not random chumps, they are your minions, and I don't see you caring about their safety!

"Brad cracks his knuckles and then says,"

And your point is? I made it clear to everyone that riding on Brad the great's train is a merciless ride, and made it more than clear there are no refunds! However, you're the pathetic hero right Benny boy? I thought it's your job to save lives huh?"

Ben responds with,"

True enough, but it's also my job to take priorities, and do what will save the most amount of lives. Right now, I can't allow myself to be bogged down trying to save those that refuse to seek salivation. Not everyone can be saved, as you made more than a little clear, and I am not naïve enough to see things like that. That's why, I'll do what I can. And right now, that means destroying you once and for all Brad Fowltror, no matter how long it takes!

"Brad just raises his hands in mocking gestures as he then says,"

Oh no, you're not shifting this around to make it become more heroic bull crap! You don't care at all about really saving people, I know your true colors Ben Auro! You just want to protect others to make you feel like a hero, to feel good about your existence! It was never about making others feel better, just yourself! You call me a con man, well it's time to call out the biggest faker of all! You don't care about the lives of your enemies; you don't care about creating a better world, just a better life for yourself! But along the way you stuff a bunch of self rightchious garbage down your own throat to delude yourself in to thinking your cause is better than your enemies!

But it's all the same, all just stronger desires clashing till only the strongest one is left standing! Hell, it's all the same for me, but I don't care to wear a mask to hide my true intentions! You call me a freak, but you're no better than me Auro, in fact, your just worst! Guh!"

With that Ben instantly unleashes a pair of golden energy swords to hurl right at Brad's head!

HE then gets furious as he then says," Don't you dare even joke about that, you murdering blood hungry monster! You enjoy causing pain, and think running lives is a game! I have made mistakes, and even let my darkness consume me, but your pure evil, so there is NO compression! Huh? Damn it!"

He then sees Brad is just laughing as he recoils his head back, and even as the pair of energy blades are stuck in his forehead he just licks the blood coming down off his mouth and then picks them right off as if they were fake arrows before he then says,"

Might want to try and not use spit balls when you're trying to set your point across dude! And yah, like it or not you are worse! Because you and your fellow idiots just keep trying to give your fellow losers false hope, only to make it all the more painful when reality hits home! Just look at Lacus, you warped her mind about thinking fairy tales could come true, and got her little hopes up only for her to get triple the pain!

And your true side Idious shows that you're a monster just like me! You're no noble warrior, just another violent beast, who wants to rip apart anything that stands in your way! What, going to get mad? Too bad, because it's the truth, you're no better than me Ben Auro!

But don't worry; we are all beasts, violent animals that want to devour everything we desire! The only difference is that I am the top dog, that has nothing holding me back from making everything my possession, from making it clear that I am the best of the best of the best! Family, friends, all are worthless things only the weak need! You need those things to make your life have meaning Ben Auro, but I don't! And that's why, you will never, EVER beat me! Got the message! "

Ben then has the ground tremble around him before he then says,"

Oh, I got it Brad! And you're wrong, about all of it! I am not like you, no matter how much you think so! I am not fighting for myself, because my true wish is to make a better place not just for me, but for everyone like me and my friends, who just want to live their lives without some maniac like you trying to destroy them! No matter what you say or do, it won't change the fact that your time is numbered Brad! I have all ready made it quite clear that I am stronger then you, so it's only going to be a matter of, Ah!"

With that Ben quickly feels his shoulder and back spas in pain before he quickly grips his sword hand and then says,"

No, not now! Blast it all, so many battles, and so little time to recover from them!

"Brad just laughs madly as he then says,"

What's wrong wimp, getting tired! To freaking bad, just proves you're the weakest link! As annoying as it is that I can't overpower you and strangle that neck of yours just yet, it still does not matter! Because, I don't due getting tired! The Unstoppable Juggernaught never gets tired, no matter how hard core it gets! You can throw whatever fancy attack you have at me, but it won't kill me! And when you run out of juice, ill smash you up once and for all! Now, its clobbering time!"

With that Brad once more forms a human cannon ball and tries to smash in to Ben, only for Ben to quickly dodge the attack! As he then sees Brad trying to rebound in to him he just remains on guard and dodges again and again as he then says,"

Forget it Brad, don't think it will be that easy to make me go away! I won't stop going, till I see your smug face broken once and for all and nothing is going to, huh? Whoa!"

Ben then hears something and quickly sees a missile heading his way before he instantly slashes it in half and looks to the lower left area below him to see it came from the clown like thug Sweet Tooth! He then sees the insane man with the clown like appearance laugh as he aims his bazooka at Ben again and says,"

Oh shut up hero! Time you realize you're just like the rest of us, breakable!

" A bunch of other random thugs all points various guns or cast spells as one of them with red hair and baggy pants named Hot streak says,"

That's right, you Enji think you can say how things are? HAhaha, guess again freak! Time you get served!"

With this Hot-Streak unleashes a fire spell Ben sees a barrage of attacks coming his way! And while in his Bankai state he is more than fast enough to stop them all, it still distracts him long enough for Brad to tackle him right in the back, sending him flying in to the air, and get blasted by another missile fired by another thug! As Ben falls back on the ground with a burnt back he shakes his free hand and then says,"

God damn it, what happened to making this a fight to prove you were better than me Brad? I thought this is all about you, GUH!"

With that Brad instantly smashes Ben in the neck with his massive arm, to cause him to feel more pain, before Brad then catch's Ben in his other large hand and squeezes tight before he then says,"

Don't you get it yet Benny boy? My power, is everything I can control, and all of my followers are part of my power! "

With that he then smashes Ben hard in the gut with his massive fist, sending Ben flying in to the air before Brad laughs and then says,"

In case you did not notice, what I mean means whatever I want it to mean! And when I say my power, it means anything I can use to inflect pain on my enemies, regardless of what form it takes! I'll break you anyway I can Ben Auro, till I can display your corpse as my ultimate trophy! "

With that he fires yet another mouth blast at Ben, only to get annoyed as he then sees Ben recover fast enough to slash the blast in half again before Brad just laughs and says,"

Can you face the music yet? This world rejects your kind, you stupid hero's who think you can change what is the truth of the world! And this true brutal force will crush any posers!

"Ben then sees all of the thugs around Brad cheering the name of Killer Ace madly, and some are even still shooting at Ben before he dodges there shots and then says,"

Damn you all, there may be a lot of you, but I know full well that there is more people then you! Still, it's always because of stupid, self sited people like you trash, that ruin things for everyone! Because of your selfish Impulses, it makes it so much harder to rebuild!"

Brad laughs madly and says,' Think we care? HELL NO! Who cares who has to suffer, that's their problem! If it will always be like this, then that's fine by me, because a peaceful world where no one suffers, is a boring place!

What were you thinking after you won anyway Ben? That's right, you did not think, because then you would have realized if you truly defeat all evil, then there will be no place for you, and your life will be worthless! But, that's just dandy, because evil will never be gone! Because, humans are sinful, evil, and we like it that way! To cause pain is our nature, and to be a goodie two shoes like you is going against are nature! Because when it comes down to being peaceful, and being winners, guess what's going to matter in the end eh? ITS WINNING DUMBASS!

So face it Auro, even if you beat me, you will never win, because I AM the true face of the world, and all you're going to get for going against it, is to lose everything! Because I am going to take away, and break everything you care for, and everything you stand for, and there is nothing you can do about it! ZHAHAHAHA! My era starts now, and you're powerless to stop me! So just die, DIE!

" Ben then gets even more upset, before he then says,"

Never, NEVER! I will never let you win Brad, no matter what you hear me! It's all because of you people, that Zannacross gains his strength, and people like Sigma, Sephiroth, Xemnas and Kira want to purge the dimension in the first place! Because of you the endless waltz of pain and death has to continue again and again, all because you don't care about anything but your own desires! I, won't forgive you, any of you!"

With that he clutches his head, as his anger explodes before he then says,

" I hate all of you, your all the reason that all of this had to happen in the first place! I won't let you stop me, no, matter, what, RAHHH!

" With that Ben's anger explodes before his energy once more turns in to a fiery tornado that covers the entire area around the under sector! Brad just licks his lips and cracks his neck before he then says,

" So, can't take the heat eh? Find then, show your true face, so we can settle this once and for all, Idious!"

With that the storm of energy recedes, as Brad and the others quickly see a figure land hard on the ground with enough force to cause a tremor! However, as the figure reveals its face it's clear that it's once more the face of burning rage, Idious! Idious just laughs and cracks his knuckles before he then says,"

My, twice in the span of one day, without any outside support, I never thought it would be this easy. But then again, I guess it's all due to, just how much hate my weaker half gets from you Brad Fowltror! I must be forced to admit to give you some small acknowledgment monkey. Because of you Ben's will is becoming ever more fragile, and it won't be long now till my dominance is absolute all on its own, forever! Hahahaha, and ill thank you by making your death quick and painless, sort of!

"Brad then unleashes his own energy and has his muscles bulge before he then says,"

Bring it freak, but no matter what form you take, your still not killing me!

"Idious then rolls his eyes and then says," I know you have a severe case of attention deficit disorder trash, but without a doubt, nothing you do will save you! After all, unlike my weaker half, I share the desire to not have any obstacle stand in the way of my goal!"

With that he then sees more thugs aiming for him before Idious just raises his hand to flick his aura at them, and vaporize them instantly before he then says,

" I repeat, I have no qualms, giving maggots there brutal instant judgment! "

With that he then clenches his hand before he then says,"

So now it's time you realize, that letting the beast out of the cage two times in a row, is a VERY stupid idea! Whatever, I'll enjoy making you all regret this choice till the end! HAHAHAA! "With that he snaps his fingers, and an explosion instantly wipes out a whole section of the building, with everyone in it!

Brad just chuckles madly and then says,"

Think you can scare me just by becoming a killer yourself Benny boy! Ben or Idious, I don't care what you call yourself, your just one fractured loser! And as much as you try to be bad, you can't out do the king, EVER!"

With that he instantly goes to charge at Idious, before then smashing him in the face with a punch of such force that it creates a crater around them and blows away anything around them! Brad just laughs madly as he then says," That's right, you're not nearly as on top of things as you would like to, GUH!"

With that Idious instantly jabs his hand through Brad's gut before Brad looks down and sees Idious is not even flinching from Brad's punch! He then just looks at Brad with a face of pure malice before he then says,"

If it's one thing that I and Ben share, it's that regardless of the reason, we still despise you absolutely and have the desire to rip you to shreds with every ounce of are being! SO, time to stop delaying this, and get right to the point! You wagged theses arms at me for far too long, and I don't want to see that ever again! So now it's time, I show you, that was not just a threat!" With that he instantly grips Brad's arm, and unleashes a massive amount of energy to clamp down on Brad with enough force to make him howl in pain! Brad's eyes widen as his rage increases before he then says,"

Damn you, I'll kill you, no matter what you do I am going to kill you! RAHHH!"

With that Idious instantly shows what he thinks of that, by slicing right in to Brad's arm, and slicing the lower half of that arm cleanly off! As blood spurts out of the stump of the limb Brad roars in pain as he then says,

" NO! My arm! Your, yours is next! "

Idious just throws the massive body part up and down in his hand as he wipes the blood off before he then says,"

Don't make me laugh! Aw, this is almost a decent backscratcher, but after where it's been, it's not even worth being thrown in the trash! HAHAHA!"

With that Idious unleashes a dark flame from his hand, that instantly shatters the torn off appendage before he then chuckles and then says,

" Now, have any other body part you wish off your hands? Don't be shy; it's a free for all sale after all! HAHAHAHA!"

Brad just staggers back, before he can barely contain his rage and he then says,

" This changes nothing punk! Even with one arm, I still have the power to blow you to pieces!

"Idious then gets annoyed and then says,"

Don't make me laugh, even if you had a thousand of theses arms, it will only delay the inevitable! But I am tired of waiting Brad Fowltror; I am going to shatter the stain that is your life now!

" Brad then has his energy explode as he puts all the strength he has in to his hand and he then says,"

Damn you, DAMN you! Every time, EVERY time I have things lined up, you keep making it so damn annoying! But, you're just another pest for me to squash, that's all! Don't you know who I am? I am the Juggernaught, the strongest guy that is or ever will be Mother F(&#$! And that means, I WON'T LOSE!"

With that Brad then unleashes a massive energy beam from his left hand, only for Idious to just chuckle as he extends his hands, has his energy surge, and put those hands together before he then says,"

And now, a editorial reply. FINAL, FLASH!

" With that Ben's dark personality instantly unleashes a massive red energy beam that instantly overpowers Brad's attack without any hesitation before Brad then says," No, it can't, GUHHH!"

With that Brad tries to jump out of the way, but only does a half hearted job as Idious's beam blasts in to him, and atomizes his left arm and shoulder, along with a good part of the left part of his torso before the blast goes on to cause another nearly nuclear class explosion that rips most of the Under Sector apart! As the ground shakes from the blast Idious just laughs madly and then says,

" And I did not even have time to charge that blast much! So, you thought setting it up so that no one could hear us fight would help you, how again? You went all this way to try and be so tough, but all you did is lose both of your arms! Now who looks stupid you annoying ape!"

With that Brad coughs up blood again as he then falls to his knees and then says,"

NO! This can't, be happening to the champ! I, still, am going to rip you apart! I don't, GUH!"

With that Idious instantly kicks Brad in the head and sends him hard to the ground before he laughs madly and then says,"

You think you're going to win by biting my ear off? By shouting at me to death?

Since all you fight with is those two arms of yours, well that means your rather screwed, eh Brad Fowltror! Well, too bad, because don't expect mercy from me!

"With that Idious has darkness surround him, before the ground begins to shake with his power before he then thrusts the disjointed Star Sword above him, and has energy admass before he then says,"

That's right, you wanted a ultimate fight to the death, and you got it. Too bad for you, that things did not go exactly as planned, you wretched filth! You're not even a worthy opponent to unleash my hate, just a mere beast that relies on primal lust and impulses! Despite what you think, being a simple blood hungry beast, even the king of beasts, is nothing to boast about! Yes, more than mere impulses, I am a being who has evolved through hate, sadness and despair! It's not you who is the true face of power, but ME! And I won't tolerate any upstarts!

"With that Idious begins swinging his sword around rapidly like a wheel; only this time he is releasing so much energy that the dark energy takes the physical shape of a black and red colored scythe! Idious laughs even more as his energy scythe scrapes off parts of the ground as it spins around, and leaves energy scars before he then says,"

Ben hates you for everything you taken away from him, and I just can't' stand your voice, your face, and everything else about you! But it all amounts to the conclusion that you're FINISHED!"

As Idious unleashes even more power and the majority of the thugs in the area are consumed by his tornado like aura Brad is pushed back, but he just snarls and says," Never, I am, NEVER finished! Say what you want, but you're no better, no different than me! Your just a monster, that's can't handle that he has no place in existence!"

Idious has let his rage reach his peak as he then starts charging for Idious as he then says,"

Maybe , maybe not. But, at this point, who is truly right is irrelevant, for if there is no place for me, I'll just create my own! And what I really care about, is that I can see the fear in your eyes Brad Fowltror, you're at last seeing that your reality is one of doom!

"Idious then jumps high in the air, and rockets down for Brad as he then says,"

It's too late to have regrets now, this is it! This attack, even you won't survive it! In the end, as you go to hell in a million or more pieces, expect that the one, who is superior, IS ME!

Internal Hell Onslaught! Huh!"

Idious is just about to bring his energy scythe right through Brad's head; all of a sudden something stops his arms from reaching Brad! At once his eyes widen as he then says,

" What, how the hell!"

All of a sudden a explosion of light blasts up in front of him before he hears a voice then says,"

Your wish won't come true, I won't allow it Ben."

With that Idious then sees Lacus float down in front of Brad before Idious realizes that black energy thorns are wrapping around him! He then snarls as he sees the ice cold eyes of Lacus staring at him before he then says," You!

Even now, you still oppose me? Hahahah, HAHAHAHA! What do you think you're doing, defending this trash?"

With that Lacus takes out her Oath Keeper and then says," I am doing what I must, and protecting that what is most important to me. All who are Brad's enemies, are my enemies, even you. And, I will do whatever it takes to insure I have a future, anything.

" With that Idious pauses for a moment, before he narrows his eyes as he realizes the thorny energy vines are tinting their grip on him before he just slickers and then says,"

Nice try, but your last ditch desperation tactic can't save you filthy vermin! You tried this before, just moments ago, and that failed to dupe us Brad! You can throw as many imposters of that girl in front of me as you can fine, but all it will do, is fuel my rage! BE GONE!"

With that Idious has his rage explode and his aura instantly shatters the energy vines before he then swings his energy scythe, and while his target, the energy released by Idious 's attack releases a shockwave, that blasts a large chunk of the ground out and smashes in to her! Idious just laughs madly as he then says,

" Yes, all imposters, all lies will be erased by my hand! Your lies have gotten you to survive this long Brad Fowltror, but it won't work again! Nothing can save you, from my, huh?"

All of a sudden Idious stops in his tracks as he then says,"

What the, this is!"

Idious then sees a flash of light blast out of the chunk that hit Lacus, before a powerful magical aura disintegrates it and collides with his own! He then sees this energy bubble, before the aura then forms around Lacus, and takes the shape of scaly armor before Brad grins and says,"

Who said anything about this being a fake punk? Normally I hate people stepping in doll, but the look on his face is worth it!"

Idious then says," This energy, there is only one person that has this energy! Its, really you!"

He then sees Lacus raise her head, looking emotionless as she then says,"

Yes, this is no illusion, no impersonation Ben, I am the real Lacus Raystar. And, if you wish to kill Brad, you will have to go through me!"

Brad, even with blood coming out where his arms should be attached just laughs madly as he then says,"

Zahaha, that's it baby, show him what he has, and show him where he really stands! See homo, you have nothing, NOTHING!

"Idious is just looking furious as he then says,"

Oh this is rich, a freaking RIOT! Even after everything you seen this trash do, you still don't get the writing on the wall? The only thing that fallows this disgusting life form is death, and if you think you're the expectation Lacus Raystar, then you're head is stuck even more in the mud then him!

"Lacus does not flinch as she then says,"

I am not blind, I see how things are. But, even if my world is one of death and despair, it's still better then a world of absolute nothingness. No matter what Brad does, the fact remains that he is where I belong. So give up, I'll never be swayed, this is my will!

"Idious just starts laughing madly as he then says,

" Yes, it really seems like that is the case! How, how so very annoying! You, your always the source of frustration,, always! No matter what, it's always the same, the problem never fades! But then again, his frustration over you, was key to my assistance, so once more I find myself in a paradox about just what to make of you sad lady. Bah, if your with the scum, then so be it. I won't tolerate any obstacles!

Hehehe, HAHAHAHA! Your actions are so full of paradox, its illogical, and so, annoying! So, Frustrating! Ill destroy all of the unworthy scum, once and for all!" Lacus just sees Idious laughing madly, and then sees that his mad eyes for a second look sad before she then closes her eyes and says,"

You can't handle the truth, you can't handle expecting that you can't have it your way. So be it, if I give you so much pain, then show me what your heart truly wants to do Ben!

" Idious then gets even more enraged as he then says,"

It's not Ben, IDIOUS! Thanks to you and your so called boyfriend he fell to pieces, and I am the piece that remains, one hundred percent hate and rage! But, after all, I thought when you begged Ben to come back last time he was the one you cared about, but I guess since you helped him lose his mind, then I am your kind of guy! HAHAHAAH! After all, it's clear you love men with a wild side that enjoy causing pain and suffering!

" Lacus 's eyes start to waver as she then says,

" That's not true, I, don't love Brad because of that. And, I don't care for you at all Idious! You got it all wrong, you don't understand me!" Idious then clutches his fist so hard that blood comes down as he then says,"

Well of course not, it's impossible to understand the illogical! Yes, no matter what face we show, no matter what actions we take, it's NEVER enough! Women, all they want to do is see us suffer, and mock us as some sort of joke! No matter what, it's always the same! That longing, and unending rejection was what gave me strength, and I embrace that, to become the ultimate embodiment of power, and the true face of this body!"

Lacus just looks dismayed as she then says,"

You're so very wrong Idious, I refuse to expect you're the real Ben. Ben, is, and has always been such a kind person, perhaps, to kind. But, society just mocked his kind heart, and the pain seems to have created you, to escape from that suffering. I guess, Ben thought the only way to defeat the pain, was to become meaner, harsher, and more brutal then those that caused him the pain. But, Ben, no matter what you call yourself, or what mask you wear, you can never really hide your true self. And I know you more than any other person Ben, and that's why I know, the true side of your heart, cannot ever help me. "

Idious then begins to roar in pain as he clutches his head and then says,"

You, you think, you understand me, understand US? How can you give such advice that you won't even take! If you refuse to be your true self, then why should we! You're just trying to hurt me again, and I had enough of deception!

"Lacus then gets bitter as she then says,"

Your wrong, what you thought was the true me was just your imagination getting the better of you! Just like this is the true face of our relationship, this is who I truly am! So, it's time that all of this ends here and now, so that the pointless dragging out of this pain will end!"

Idious roars in pain, a cry that is mixed with rage and sorrow as he then says,"

If you want the pain to end, why, why do you keep, causing so much suffering?

"Lacus just starts to get stressed, as she then says,"

I don't have a choice; I can only cause pain, a being who spreads misery, that's who I am! That's why, no matter how painful it is, I can only do what makes it better!" Idious then grips his blade again before it explodes with energy as he then says,

" So, that's your choice then? So be it, if you despise your life so much, then ill grant your ultimate wish! "

With that Idious charges right for Lacus as he then says," Ill, break free from your lies, once and for all! GUH! No, don't interfere!"

With that Lacus is shocked to see Idious all of a sudden stops dead in his tracks and clutches his head as his energy goes unstable and keeps changing colors from black to white! Idious roars in pain as he then says,

" No, don't you try and stop me weakling, your making a mistake defying me! She will only cause us pain, so let me, finish this!"

As Idious continues to stagger Lacus is shocked as she then gets a little teary eyed and says,

" Ben, your, fighting your own darkness, to protect me? Why, how, how after all of this, you can still, want to protect me? Huh?"

She then sees Idious smash the ground with his fist before he has energy explode around he glares at Lacus and says,"

Because, he just can't let you go, he still thinks as you as the most precious person of all in his heart. How, annoying, I'll make it end forever!

" Brad then gets annoyed and says," Damn it Lacus, this is your kill shot! Finish him, while he is still hesitates! KILL HIM!

" Lacus then starts to get dismayed and says,

" Ben, you really, still think of me, as the person you cherish most? But, because of me, all of this is because of me! I, can't take it anymore! AHH!"

With that Brad then snarls and says,

" God damn it, don't you dare not listen to what your man says! DO WHAT I SAY WOMEN AND KILL HIM!

" With that his eyes glow, before Lacus screams in pain, and Idious then has a blade of energy forms before he then says,"

No, I won't die, anyone that tries to kill me, WILL DIE!"

With that he instantly charges at Lacus, before Lacus has a red energy collar forms around her neck before she then says

," NO!" With that her energy explodes, and forms a claw of pure energy, that slashes the incoming Idious deep in the chest! Idious pauses as he then says,"

L, Lacus. "His pained friend then screams in pain as she then says,

" I, don't want to die! "

With that she instantly forms an energy ribbon, and lashes Idious across the chest with such force, that he is blasted across the room! As he lands hard on the wall and causes a dent he just falls to his knees, and coughs up blood! Idious just looks at Lacus and says,

" She, really, did it. AHH!" With that Idious's energy goes out of control, before all of a sudden, Ben regains control!

Ben just looks at Lacus and says," Lacus, why, why did it have to be this way? Why, why did you have to, reject me to? Why, I don't understand why, GUH!"

Ben then coughs up blood, and Lacus realizes the extent of the damage her blows did before she starts crying and says,"

Ben, I am so sorry. I, did not reject you, I, oh?" She then sees Brad get in front of her before he then looks annoyed and says,

" Sorry for what, wasting the guy who stands in the way of your man? Time I finish the job so he won't mess with your mind no more girl! Now, be a good doll and heal me back so I can get my arms back in place, and return the favor! Lacus is sobbing uncontrollably as she then says,"

Please Brad, no more! Let's just leave; I don't want to do this anymore!"

Brad then gets enraged and says,

" ILL SAY WHEN ITS ENOUGH DAMN IT! Forget who is calling the shots? DO IT!"

With that Lacus screams in pain as the collar around her neck shocks her again, before she quickly rises, and casts a powerful healing spell to restore Brad's injuries, and his arms! Ben, even as hurt as he is can't fail to notice what he has seen, and then says,

" Brad, I knew it was real! That collar, what have you done to her, tell me now!" Brad laughs madly as he feels his hands coming back before he then says,"

I don't have to tell you nothing sucker! But, all you need to know is that I make sure Lacus knows what is best, even if I have to clear the annoying voices, like you, out of her head! Like I said many times before, Lacus is my girl, and I won't let anyone take her away from me using annoying lies or anything else! That's just more proof, that my strength is truly absolute!"

Ben then gets back on his feet as he then says,

" Damn you Brad, no matter what, I won't let you get away with this!

"Brad just cracks his knuckles and says,"

I all ready have! You're through Auro, you shown no matter what face you show, what game you play, Killer Ace still has the unbeatable hand! "Ben then gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,

" Your hand may be cheap as hell, but ill still beat it! I am not done, not yet and I swear if it's the last thing I do I will, AH!" All of a sudden Ben grips his arm in pain again before he then says," What the, my energy, I can feel it slipping away. No, I should have more energy left then this."

Brad chuckles and says,

" Maybe, but thanks to my girl it's time we end this! And that's because thanks to my suggestion, her attacks now lash out with poison, one that drains energy till the target is sucked dry! You are one annoying light to blow out Benny boy, but like I said, you're never going to stop me, and as long as I got Lacus by my side, I am invincible, unstoppable !

Now, it's time for the moment I have been waiting so long for. But first, I think I'll have you tenderized up just right! Hey guys, get out here!"

With that in a instant Jerid, CJ, Mondo, and the Slate all land in front of Brad before the Slate takes out a knife and says,"

You mean it's are turn at last?"

CJ just grins and says," All right, it's time to show who's on top you know?"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says," What, are you serious? Even weaken; I can trash you idiots with one hand!" Jerid just gets annoyed and then says,"

Maybe so Auro, but that was the old us! With this, we have the power to shut you up once and for all! "With that all four of Brad's goon squad take out something from their pockets before Ben then sees that they all holding Advance Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals! Ben gets alarmed as he then says," What the, how did guys like you get the Necrocalcous crystals?"

Brad laughs and then says," What did I just say? Nothing is beyond my reach, not even hell! Even some of the Zannacross Empire have a price, and with my resources even they are nothing for me! Anyone who plays my game, is going to hit it big, am I right boys!"

All four of Brad's pals laugh madly before Mondo then says," Oh yah, nothing bigger than anything the entire universe at your command! "

Ben then says," You idiots, they are not just toys! If you absorb those crystals in to your body, your all ready shabby souls will be consumed with darkness, and you will become Zannacross 's slave!" Jerid then looks angry as he then says,"

Think we care what you think Ben? I don't care what I have to do, I am going to get the power to kill you, even if I have to become pure evil itself! Now, it's go time!"

With that all four of Ben's enemies infuse the blood red crystals in to their foreheads before darkness consumes them! Black auras appear around all four of them as they get bigger, and there entire body turns the color of black, their eyes glow red, the symbol of Zannacross appears on their foreheads, and their bodies get bigger and mutate! Jerid laughs madly as he then smashes the ground with his fist before he then says,

" Yes, power, POWER! Now, I have the power to shut yah chosen trap once and for all! "

Ben gets on guard as he then says," Sorry to bust your power trip, but all you have done has confirmed that you sold your soul to the devil and, GUH!"

In a flash Jerid has kicked Ben across the face as he then says,"

Shut up, all that matters is that I am going to beat you!"

Ben instantly wipes off some blood before he then says,"

Great, he is faster than I expected, and stronger to, it must be the most advanced curse seal crystal yet if theses clowns are going to , whoa!"

With that he sees CJ coming down for him and jumps out of the way before CJ then says,

" Nah, we have always been the best of the best, you just cheated with the Star Sword! However, now we have the power to close that gap cheater! Eraser Gun!"

With that the black skinned man unleashes a powerful mouth blast, with far greater energy then he normally has! And while Ben is able to defect the blast, it pushes him back, just in time for the Slate to hit him in the shoulders with his knifes! As Ben screams in pain the Slate laughs and says,"

Oh yah, time to squeal pig! "

With that Ben elbow's the Slate back, before jumping back and breathing hard as he then says,"

No, between all the power I used, and the poison, I am losing too much power, and even theses jokers are going to be a threat. Good thing, I came prepared. Just have to, AH!"

Ben was just about to take something out of his pocket before Mondo smashes in to his back and then says,

" Like hell you're pulling another fast one! You're not stopping us, its game over for the hero team!"

With that Ben goes flying to the ground before Mondo then sees something fall out of Ben's pocket and quickly picks it up before he chuckles and says,

" Well, looks like Benny boy was going to try and use a elixir to patch himself up eh? Well, no digging out of this hole, you're going to die Ben Auro!"

With that he throws the elixir to Brad, who just catches it and licks his lips before he then says,"

Nice one Mondo, last thing I need is this annoying hero pulling a rebound. No, he has pissed me off for the LAST time! You stood in my way, and now it's time you pay the price that Max, and everyone else that stands in Brad Fowltror's destiny! I'll be generous boys, break him like he broke me, till I smash his head in for good!"

Jerid laughs and then says," That sounds good to me! Suck on this, ULTIMATE SPECIAL DEATH KICK!"

With that Jerid unleashes a powerful kick, which is strong enough to knock the Star Sword out of Ben's hand in his weakened wounded state, and send him hard to the ground! Ben then struggles to get back up, before he then sees that he is surrounded before saying

," No, after everything, I, refuse to let it end like this! I did not go through so much; lose so much, to make this be the end! GUH!"

With that all four of Brad's goons fire blasts at the weary Ben and he is hit dead on! As Ben screams in pain Brad just claps his hands and then says,"

Oh this is the end, so suck on that chosen freak! This is how it always has, and always will end for heroes like you, who try and fight for justice! You tried to change the natural order, and now you're going to die alone as the loser failure that you are! You could never beat me, Lacus and me are winners, no one can top us, not even the rest of the universe combined can stop us! ZHAHAHAAH! "

As Lacus sees Ben scream in pain she gets mortified and then says,

" No, I, can't watch this any, Ah!"

Brad then forcefully grabs her head as he then says,"

Don't think you're missing a lick of the moment of truth Lacus! Watch closely, and don't forget a second! Remember quite well, how the most stubborn part of your past gets broken down, so that you can forget who everyone keeps moaning you should be, and focus on the future, ARE future! Embrace the pain, become the pain, and enjoy the end of justice's show! Hahhahah, HAHAHAHAAH!"

With that Brad continues to laugh madly as he makes sure Lacus does not blink at the site before him, as Ben is being blasted away by Brad's followers on the verge of death! However, as dramatic as this moment is, the conclusion of this conflict is too much to contain with the rest of the chapter, so this is where we will call it a day!

Well, without a doubt somehow the current situation has expanded in to a even more tragic disaster, as due to a combined explosion of fear and loathing, despite everything Lacus has resided herself to her fate with Brad! And with Ben trapped, and hurt in more than one way in the depth of Brad's vile territory it's not looking good.

Can Ben not only come out of Brad's wicked trap alive and stop the murderous Juggernaught, but also find a way to save Lacus?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales in the Cosmic Wars! Next time just as it seems that Brad's game is going to kill Ben, The friends of the chosen one show they are not going to let their friend meet there end at the hands of Brad, and arrive just in time! Realizing that the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights are committed to ending his rampage no matter what, a furious, desperate Brad enters the next stage of battle with Ben, Ezan, Doug, and the others .

And Brad forsakes his pride and shows the only thing he truly cares about is victory, as he powers up to one hundred percent and absorbs several Advanced Curse Seal crystals to gain even more power! As Ben and his friends fight to end the nightmare that is Brad once and for all, it's clear that it's going to be one brutal conclusion!

What is more, more of the hole's in Lacus 's bio, including why she has the Blue Eyes White dragon in the first place, are filled! So, as the path of fate gets even bitterer, to see just how tragic and intense the conclusion to this match will be, tune in to

_**Chapter 169: Rage and Sadness, the Tragic Unmovable Fate!**_ Till then!

But, before we depart, time for some authors notes! Well, not much really this time expect for two big ones. One, if it's not clear enough, the reason Idious is becoming more, prominent, is directly linked to Ben's mental state and it's clearly on a slippery slope these days.

Meanwhile, I know it may seem a little outrageous, even possibility unrealistic that Lacus can still be loyal to Brad even after seeing that he killed his own parents and countless others to gain his power and also killed Max. However, remain theses two facts, one, Brad has her in one hell of a abusive relationship, which is only reinforced by the energy collar, which will be explained soon enough.

Two, the guilt she is feeling, well, for G Gundam fans, it's kind of the same reason Rain left with Ulbe and her father in the final arc of G Gundam.

Don't worry, the full truth between how Brad and Lacus became a couple is coming soon enough, and for those that are getting worried about Lacus, without spoiling too much, let's just say other G Gundam events being borrowed for the conclusion of this little event is more than possible haha. It may be one wild ride still, but hope your all going to stay on it till the end. With that, thanks for all the reviews once more, and really hope to see more for this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but as I explained in the start, it can't be helped. With that, till next time!


	60. C 169: The Crule Decision of Tragedy!

_**169: The Bloody Tears of Rage and Sadness! The Tragic Embrace of Fate! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the dark bloody showdown between Ben and Brad just kept getting more explosive, after Ben felt so much rage from seeing that Brad really killed Max and caused so much damage, that his dark side returned and Darth Idious was back!

Ben was all ready overpowering Brad before, but as Idious he tore Brad apart and was going to finish the job without hesitation, till Master Myers and his friends came and managed to just get through to the real Ben to stop, so that they could spar Brad long enough to interrogate him to find out the full extent of his plan! However, even while at this point no one either trusted or underestimated Brad, the criminal king had planned far more than anyone expect, as when Master Myers went to get answers from Brad, the only thing he found out was that what they captured was one of Brad's hired men, the master shape shifter Shang Tsung! While the evil wizards attempt to die with Master Myer's soul ended in failure, the fact that Brad had escaped was an extremely alarming fact!

However, before they could try and counter the actions of the so called Killer Ace, they failed to realize that the madman's plot was all ready in action!

And Ben found this out the hard way when he thought he got a message from Lacus to talk about what happened, only to see it was really another impostor agent, a girl named Meer Camble, that was merely bait for Ben to be set up to be killed by Brad in the same way he killed his mentor and cousin!

However, A enraged Ben made sure history would not be repeated this time, and even after Brad transported him and Ben from the Enji castle to his hangout underneath the Under Sector, Ben was more than a little tired of Brad's tricks! In fact Ben was pretty much tired of Brad period, and as if the previous match never even ended, Ben unleashed his rage once more! And since Brad was either very cocky, or very stupid, he even enraged Ben so much that Idious took over once again! However Brad paid severely for that, as Ben's inner darkness went even more postal on the so called Unstoppable Juggernaut, and trashed Brad so badly he destroyed his hands!

However, before Idious could unleash the final blow, the lethal strike was intercepted by none other than the real Lacus! Idious merely thought it was another faker at first, but was quickly proven wrong when Lacus showed the power that only she could produce, and sadly showed that despite everything she learned about Brad, she still for a combo of feelings, is loyal to him to the point that she will fight Ben to protect Brad!

Lacus 's resolve shook Idious so badly that Ben returned back in control, and her dark attack poisoned his body, and devastating his resolve! Brad showed that he was as always ready to exploit a moment's weakness, and sent his goon squad Jerid, Mondo, CJ, and the Slate to soften Ben up for Brad to kill him! While even though even with Brad's four thugs having absorbed the power of Advanced Curse Seal Crystals to become much stronger than normal Ben could normally crush them with ease, after being so drained both physically and mentally from the long series of fights, and being even more weakened from his wounds and the toxin Lacus's attacks the welder of the Star Sword is in serious trouble! Can Ben once more rebound out of a tight spot to prevail, or is this really the end of the line for the Chosen one?

Well, not bloody likely, but to see how that happens, time to get this show on the road! So get ready for some pain, because the floodgates are opening and today's chapter is starting right now!

* * *

And, while we left off are main star in a dire spot last time, before we return to Ben, we start today's chapter with his friends! And at the moment, most of his pals are at where they thought he was going to be! As according to Ben's plan Moz and Hiryuumon went and contacted Doug and James after Ben failed to contact them, they went to let the rest of Squad 7 know, and they instantly responded! And that is why the scene is the lakeside of Hallowed Bastion, where Doug, James, Hiryuumon, Ezan, Cloud, Aqua, Mario, Sonic, Samus and more are all looking for signs of Ben or anything at all, only to come up with nothing! Well, almost nothing.

All though Ben, Brad, and even the deceased Meer were warped away upon the Unstoppable Juggernaut command, there are still signs of a conflict that the Enji and the others are able to pick up on, including the bloody ground where Meer was shot!

However, after looking over every inch of the area and not even picking up a trace of magical energy the good guys are more than a little worried and at the moment Doug just looks at Hiryuumon and Moz before he then says," Guys, your sure without a doubt Lacus told Ben to meet her here? "

Moz then says," Absolutely, you think I would forget something like this Kupo?"

Cloud nods and then says," Its ok Moz, we all saw the hologram replay. Still, this is, more than a little disturbing.

"Ezan nods and says," Looks like there was a conflict here, but, I can't sense Ben or anyone else's energy. The thought of someone hiding their power level and being able to take down Auro is a ludicrous idea, even if Ben is not in his best state of mind at the moment."

Hiryuumon then says," Well, something happened or we would not be here! Man, I hate to think about it but did Lacus really ambush the boss and attack him? Even, if that was the case I think it's more than bias to say that Ben could even handle her if he had to! Still, this is all Brad's fault that we have this mess in the first place! Lacus, I just wish that she would snap back to normal but for that to happen Brad's going to have to become part of the past, and stay that way!"

James sighs and says," To bad this nightmare is still not over. To think, Brad had planned even for defeat, and had an impostor mage take his place just when it looked like he was defeated. "

Ezan nods and says," I hate to admit it, but Brad is far more clever than we expected, and it has cost us greatly to have underestimate the scope of his destructive desire. That's why this time when we find him, I will insure his disgusting rampage and the dishonor he has brought to the Enji Knights comes to an end once and for all!

"As he grips his sword tightly Mario nods and says," We all want to stop Brad mister Ezan, but first we have to find him!"

Sonic nods as he taps his foot impatiently and says," Should not be to hard a task, the man is the most wanted guy in this entire galaxy right? All we need is just one single direction to dash off to!

"Cloud sighs and then says," I think we all share that idea Sonic, but it's not going to be easy. All traces of Ben's energy has vanished without a trace."

Hiryuumon moans in annoyance as he then says,"

And because of all of this rain and wind there is no way I am going to pick up a scent! "

Samus is checking the area with her visor as she then says,"

Well, there is no doubt something has gone on around here. I can pick up, various energy particles floating all around the area. Its, the kind of level of atoms that are used to deconstruct molecules, but it's to random to get a clear picture just yet.'

"Aqua looks stressed as she then says,"

Well, I just hope we can put this picture together soon, because every second we waste means the greater chance a disaster is happening right now!"

Link looks around with his purple mystical Lens of Truth out trying to find something as he then says,"

Well, as much as we would wish otherwise it does not seem like anything is happening here besides us. I think it would be best if we spread out are search to, oh? I correct myself; the only thing going on besides us is random odd posters flying about."

Kirby then goes over to the poster and picks it up before he then says,"

Oh? What is the Power Club? Do they have fancy power lunches there? After we solve this we should go eat there to celebrate because it seems they are hosting a big event today!"

James raises an eyebrow as he goes over and leans over Kirby before he then says,"

Sorry to dishearten you Kirby, but the Power Club is far from a friendly place for diner. In fact, it's one of Brad's favorite places to "express" himself. Still, odd that they have a flier up around here. Mine if I look?"

As Kirby nods and hands it to James the Enji readjusts his specs Doug chuckles and says,"

That dump is still going on; I thought we shut them down by now?

"James shrugs and says,

" We did arrest many of their members, but I guess it has little meaning when there key ringleader is still sadly at large. What is this now? Apparently, they are brash enough to announce some big match right on the same day as the Enji Budokai. Wait, the ultimate match? One that shows who the true star really is, could this be what I think it is?"

Cloud shrugs and says,"

That depends, are you guys pondering what I am pondering? "

Ezan nods before he tightens his fist and says,"

Without a doubt Cloud. Looks like after everything, Brad still has the nerve to play his little games and thinks he will get away with it? I had enough of his existence, ill gut him like the trash that he is and make sure this is the last crime he committees!"

Doug then cracks his knuckles and says,'

You said it Ezan, still, as fired up as we all are we better make sure this is not just another hole to fall in to."

Aqua nods and says,"

It's true, we can't throw caution to the wind or it could make things worse. Still, it's worth checking out at the least."

Cloud nods and says,

" It is a long time hangout of Brad's, so it is worth checking out just to see if Lacus and Ben, or even any hint of Brad is there. All right guys, lets contact Master Myers and get going!" Everyone nods and Hiryuumon then says,"

All right, hang on boss! No matter what is going on, if its trouble you're facing we are coming to help you out! After all, you all ready had to face so much, and, I am going to do my best to make sure that Brad won't cause you to suffer any more! So hang in there!"

With that Ben's Digimon partner and the others go on to desperately try and find Ben before it is too late. But little do they know how bad a situation the welder of the Star Sword is!

* * *

And to find out just Ben is holding up, we now go back to where we left Ben off in the last chapter, with him being hurt badly by Brad's powered up goons! While even though normally Ben would able to trounce them without breaking a sweat, thanks to what has happened, that is clearly not the case and his enemies are not wasting a second taking advantage of it! As Jerid sees Ben screaming in pain from his and the others energy blasts he laughs madly and then says,

" Oh yah, I can't even count how many nights I dreamed of this Star boy! To think, some dweeb like you has made it so far, while everyone thinks of us as joke, makes me want to smash something every time! Well, guess who the loser is now eh?

" Ben just turns his head to Jerid and then glares at him with a look of disgust as he then says,

" I don't have to guess, because it's clear without a doubt who the losers are Jerid! No matter how much you shove in to your body, you're still a pathetic loser who only brings misery to others and only cares about your own, AHH!"

Slate unleashes more power as he then says,"

Shut your god damn trap Ben Auro, we have had more than enough of you and all the other Enji telling us how bad we are! We don't care, we like it this way, and soon you're going to pay for thinking you think your better than us!"

Ben just digs deep down and says,"

Forget it, no matter how badly hurt I am I refuse to let the likes of you do me in!"

Mondo narrows his eyes and then says,"

Since when were we asking your permission Auro? This is how you bite it, and you're going to like it! The great chosen one, dying like a dog all alone to four jacked up real men! "

CJ chuckles and then says,"

That will teach stupid morons not to be wise guys and think they can be hero's, you know? Now, time to die Benny boy!"

Ben just digs deep down and then says," Never!"

With that Ben unleashes a explosion of power that blasts the four down before he lands on the ground and takes heavy breaths before he then says,

" Now, time you realize that even with the power of the dark side boosting you, your still nothing but idiots!

" Jerid then rips a steel pipe out of the wall before he then says,"

I am going to rip those teeth out one by one! FINISH HIM!"

With that the four go to attack Ben at once, and even as they have him surrounded Ben is able to block there incoming strikes! Ben blocks Jerid's kick before blocking the Slate's knife thrust with the Star Sword, before then jumping up and roundhouse kicking CJ in to Mondo! As CJ coughs up blood he then says,

' Damn it, we just have to get a hold on him and we got him you know? Stop screwing up!

"Mondo rolls his eyes and then says," It's your fault that your still so damn clumsy you big lummox!"

Ben chuckles as he then says,"

How sad, even though you guys have been together so long you still don't fight like friends. Guess your all to selfish to really open your hearts to anyone but your greed! "

Jerid then gets annoyed and then says,"

Save it loser! We all have the same game plan, rock all the idiots to the bone to make the ultimate big score! And all of us want you deader than dead without a doubt! "

He then charges at Ben, only for Ben to sidestep his charge and slash the pipe he was holding in half before Ben smacks him in the back of his neck hard with his fist and then says,"

I would almost feel sorry for the four of you if you were not Brad's blind peons! Your desires may be the same, but not your hearts! You're just fallowing the same path like a pack of hungry dogs, and that's far from true friendship! Are all of you just fallowing Brad because you idolize his power, or because you truly care about him? OR are you all just afraid to be his enemies? Well, either way it's clear you're not nearly as tight as you all think you are. And since I seen what true friendship is, there is no way that I am going to let a mockery of it defeat me!

" Jerid then gets enraged as he then says,"

SHUT UP! You think we are going to be phased by a lame friendship speech? Please, that everlasting bound between friends is just another one of your fantasies punk! Nothing is unbreakable, but as long as it gets me what I want, that's good enough for me!

" Ben narrows his eyes and then says,

" I don't know why I even bother trying to explain things to you scum, your all too weak to believe in trusting anything but raw strength just like Brad. However, its time I shatter all of your deluded ideals to dust right now!"

Jerid then gets furious and then says,"

Hah, hell no!"

With that Jerid and the others all come at Ben from all sides, only for Ben to have his energy explode and he says,

" I have no time for this!" With that he blocks there strikes and hits all four of his opponents hard in the chest before he ascends in to the air and says

" I have no time, ill finish this now! Kaio, AHH!"

With that Ben grabs his arm in pain before his energy then gets wild and he then says,

" No, I have to keep my body together, just a little while, AHH!"

With that Jerid wasted no time taking advantage of Ben's weakness by kicking him back in the gut with a powered up flaming kick of energy before he laughs wildly and then says,"

Well, looks like you're not looking so hot Enji!

SUCKS FOR YOU! ULTIMATE DEATH KICK BLITZ!"

With that Jerid then unleashes a powered up combo of kicks that barrage Ben before he can react, and sends him flying in the air!

CJ then instantly appears above him and says,

" Well Ben Auro, guess you're looking mighty stupid dissing us again and again like you were going to win huh?

"With that he then takes out his mace, and instantly hurls it at Ben, hitting him hard at Ben's right leg! "

As Ben goes flying the Slate instantly hits Ben hard in the gut with his knifes as they are crackling with lighting before he laughs madly and says,"

That's right, you're so cocky its insulting that you would look down at us so much! Time to beg for mercy loser!"

With that he kicks Ben hard and sends him flying in the air, only for Mondo to then fling a part of the roof right at Ben's shoulder before grinning and saying,"

That's right, time we mess you up so good even your own family would never remember you! And then we will see who is tough, right sucker!"

With that he fires an energy blast to hit Ben in the back, sending him crashing to the ground! Ben is coughing up blood and thanks to his injuries and the poison Ben can barely stand before he hears all four of his hated foes laughing before Jerid then says,"

Oh yah, we got this in the bag! Time for the final touchdown, with your skull being the marker!

" Ben grips his hands tightly and then says,"

You scum don't get it, no matter what your kind will never win! Not as long as, GUH!"

With that Ben gets blasted hard in the chest and goes through one of the stands in the room before hitting the wall at the end so hard it cracks! As he falls down none other than Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Shut up you piece of s*#$! Are kind has all ready won, you just can't expect it!"

With that Ben has lost so much energy that he is unable to keep up his Bankai state and his energy aura dissipates! Ben can't even lift himself up and Lacus is crying as she then says,"

Ben's energy, it's, been completely gone! I, did not even realize my toxin vine attack had such an effect, I barley used it.

" Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

That just shows how deadly your powers are Lacus! And the fact that you broke his little heart made it all the smother!"

Brad then goes right up to Ben and grins as he then says,

" Ah, despite this bumpy ride, I always knew things would end like this! After all, I don't lose, especially to a total tool like you! See, see where all your struggles got you Benny boy? Under my GOD DAMN BOOT THAT"S WHAT!"

With that Brad kicks Ben hard, again and again laughing madly as he sees Ben is to worn down to even resists! As Brad's goons all gather around Ben and laugh Brad then sees Lacus looking like she is going to break down any minute and then gets annoyed and then says,"

What's wrong girl, you're not proud your man is going to clean the clock of are major obstacle for good huh?"

Lacus is looking pained as she puts her hands on her head and then says,"

Just, end it now Brad, I can't take this anymore!"

Brad spits on the ground and then goes over to force Lacus to look at Ben before he then says," ,"

Oh don't worry, it will be over with soon enough and then you can just forget about it like that Allen loser! "

Brad then chuckles and says,"

So watch, as all of the lies are ripped apart so they can no longer confuse you! Yah, types like you just can't figure out the game plan! Allen, you, all of you think you can be Lacus 's friend by being nice and all that stuff from self help therapy for wusses, but nice guys finish last, DEAD last! Slate, give me one of your knifes!"

His so called friend just nods and throws one of his many knives before Brad catch's it and puts it up to his mouth before he licks it with his tong and then says,

" Oh yah, I want to make this kill one to be told for the ages! No quick death for you Star Loser, not after everything I had to go through thanks to you! I am going to make you die nice and slow, just so you realize just how worthless your struggles were!"

With that he lifts Ben up with his arm and then says,

" So, now at last, we see just what happens when worms don't know there place, eh boys? Even if Cosmos and the celestial ones really did make you there stoolpigeon, your still just another loser, and all the pathetic puny powers you could muster could never change the fact that types like you are the ones on the bottom, and nothing you can do will change it! Now, DIE! Huh?"

As he is about to stab Ben right in the heart, all of a sudden a energy arrow blasts the knife right out of his hand before a cold voice then says,

" Maybe not alone he can't, but he is not alone!"

Brad's eyes widen in shock as he then says,"

What the, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Huh?

" In a flash he sees that Ezan has warped right in front of Brad before he then says,"

Do I look like I am laughing Brad? Light Divider!"

With that Ezan instantly unleashes a powerful purple energy blast to blast Brad away!

As Ben falls Hiryuumon instantly dives down to catch him just in time before he then says,"

Got yah boss!

" Jerid and the others are freaking out as CJ then says,"

This is totally not how its suppose to be you know! How the hell did they , GUH!"

With that a strong impact sends CJ flying before the others see Doug landing where CJ just stood and laughing before he then says,"

Why, is it really that hard to think guys? Come on, you guys just suck!"

Jerid gets furious as he then says,"

You, god damn traitor! GUH!"

With that he goes to kick Doug only for Doug to grab the kick and throw Jerid over him before instantly kicking back the Slate and Mondo before rolling his eyes and then says

," Come on even you guys are smart enough to realize to be a traitor you have to be on the same team as you in the first place! Nah, you're thinking more of a mole, and now it's time for this trolling mole to dig holes right through your hides!"

Lacus is horrified at seeing Ben's friends arrive, so horrified that her entire body is shaking as she then says,"

They, found us? No, no! Then, it's truly the end of the line.

" Ben sees James land down beside him before he grins and then says,

" James, everyone, you made it. Glad you did, it's embarrassing to say but it seems there were so many twists on this road that it wore me out.

"Hiryuumon nods and then says,

" Don't worry boss, its not over yet! Sorry you had to hold out for so long on your own!"

Ben chuckles weakly as he then says,"

It's ok, I was so angry let's just say that it's a good thing you guys were not along for the ride or you might have gotten caught in the crossfire. Still, you guys had perfect timing. "

James at once takes an elixir out of his pocket and then says,"

No kidding. Here, heal this and you should be back to full strength and fully healed.

"Ben drinks the magical healing potion and then says,"

Thanks James. Still, how you guys find me so quickly?

"Ezan smirks as he takes out the Nu Epyon katana and has his purple magical energy flare up before he then says,

" Please, it was rather simple to fallow the trail of apes when they leave there marking around so openly."

Doug nods and then says,"

Heads up punks, next time you're trying to have a secret fight going on, might not want to leave fliers around at are dudes to find! Having it marked as an event on Face Novel does not help either! "

Brad is turning bright red as his face is still burning form Ezan 's blast and as he wipes off the blood from his face he then glares at Jerid and then says,

" Are you, FREAKING KIDDING ME! You left fliers at the Enji Base? Where you drunk or what?

" Jerid gulps and then says," Well, you know, wanted some of the rookie's and staff to place bets and all right? It's not like it said it was Ben and you brawling it out! Besides, you're the one who said that our plan was foolproof!"

Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Well, guess it shows you're all a bunch of jackass morons. Too bad, you caused way to much trouble, so this is it!"

James nods and says,

" Yes, thanks to a little help with Shadow making use of Chaos Control, we were able to insure the worst case scenario did not happen. And now, it's time to insure all of your ambitions end here Brad!"

With that everyone hears explosions in the distance before Ezan grins as his Sharingan appear and he says,"

And that would be Cloud, Zero, Samus and the rest of our comrades taking down the rest of your supporters outside Fowltror. We have alerted both the Masters and the military, and rest assured, we are blasting you with as much force that is needed to insure that this will be the last time you disgrace the Enji Knights, and humanity itself with your miserable existence!"

With that Ben has just about recovered and gets back up on his feet before wiping off some blood from his cheek before rolling his shoulder around and grinning before he then says

," Well , who is the sucker again Brad? It may have cut it close, but looks like the strength of real friendship has shown its head to rip your plans right under your feet! Now, it's time you expect it, you're finished!"

Brad is turning bright red and veins are forming all over his body before he then says,"

No, NO! It's not over, ITS NOT! "With that he smashes the ground so hard it causes a tremor before he unleashes a hateful roar and then says,"

It's not over, till the champ says it's over, GOT IT! My boys can rip you posers apart with their booster shots, so wipe the floor with their blood! "

He turns and sees Jerid and the others are looking a little hesitant before Brad snarls and says,"

What, get dust in your ears boys? DO IT!

" With that Jerid just chuckles before he then says," Yah, let's go guys, and show theses goodie goods what happens when we REALLY mean business!

"Ezan chuckles and clutches his fist before he then says,

" Oh, and that affects me how? Recompose yourself Ben Auro, and let us dispose theses thugs. I have been a spectator to this event for far too long."

Ben shrugs and then says,

" Help yourself, but don't let your guard down. They all infused themselves with a Advanced Curse Seal crystal and it seemed to give them even more power than normal!"

Ezan shrugs and says," Well, I'll just have to use both hands then."

Jerid gets furious as he then says,"

God damn you, Ezan Zeon! Think you can mock me even now? Ill so strong now that ill rip that pretty boy head of yours right off before you can blink!"

Brad laughs and nods as he then says,"

That's right, you idiots showing up to bail your pal out only means you all are going to be ripped apart with him! It does not matter if all of you Enji come at me, the entire universe does not have the power to stop the Unstoppable Juggernaut!

" Hiryuumon growls and then says,"

I had enough of you talking Brad! Everything you say is just one mean thing after the other, and I will never forgive you for hurting Ben so badly! "

Brad gives the dragon Digimon the middle finger and then says,"

Oh the losers' dumb dragon pet is angry at me, how shocking! Hah, like your good for anything but being a meat shield you stupid freak!"

Hiryuumon gets angry and says,

" I'll show you what I can do you jerk, once and for all! Not only is killing Max bad enough, but you also killed that Mizari guy, the creator of all Digimon! It's time to avenge all of their deaths, and make you see we have the power to do it Brad!

Hiryuumon, warp Digivole to, "

With that his energy explodes before a golden sphere covers him and moments later he blasts out transformed in his Mega level state before he then says,"

Shinryudramon! All right, let's settle this!"

With this he charges at Brad, only for Mondo to get in his way before he then says,"

It does not matter how you change your body man, you're still a soft loser in the inside, and I'll break you once and for all!"

With that he unleashes a barrage of energy blasts at Shinryudramon, only for the Mega Digimon to block them with his shield before instantly having it turn in to a beam pincer and saying,"

Don't count on it, time I show you how strong my fighting spirit is! "

With that Ben's pal grabs his shorter opponent right in the stomach and smashes him hard in to the ground, only for Mondo to put his arms up, and cause the ground to burst up and punch Shinryudramon, sending him flying in to the air! Mondo then laughs as he pulls his head up and then says,"

Come on man, with the power of the dark side you're not going to brush me aside now! Take this, ill rip that fighting spirit you're so proud of and make it mine!

" With that Mondo puts his hands together and releases a vortex of black energy, before energy blasts out like a python with red eyes roaring and charging right for Shinryudramon!" Shinryudramon instantly fires a blast at it only for the blast to go through this attack before he then says,"

Er, uh oh!"

With that Shinryudramon flash steps out of the way only for Mondo to laugh madly and say

," It's no use man, this thing will rip your soul right out, even if it is digital! Your toast man!"

James sees this and then says,"

Hang on Shinryudramon, ill cover you! Huh?"

He senses something and jumps up to see the ground explode before the red haired member of Squad 7 then hears a psychotic laughter and sees the Slate looking murderous as his energy flares up and he then says,"

What makes you think you can save your bud when you're about to be chopped liver four eyes! Get ready to feel PAIN!"

With that James instantly powers up as he then says,"

So, you're seriously this deluded?"

Slate throws a knife at James, only for the Enji to catch it, before being caught off guard before the knife glows and explodes in his face!

The Slate laughs madly and says,"

HAHAHAHA, dead serious Enji! As a human, maybe you might have blown me off punk, but as a demon now you're the one who is outclassed! Huh?"

He then sees a explosion of light before James emerges from the smoke with a magical barrier around him before he then narrows his eyes and says," Your mistaken, demon or human, your still a pathetic thug, and will be dispatched like one Slate! Ginrei Kojkyaku!"

With that James has his Quincy energy bow once more take the shape of a cross shape before aiming at the Slate and saying,

" Even with the dark side empowering you, you still are at a disadvantage."

With that he instantly unleashes a barrage of energy arrows at the Slate, and Brad's pal moves fast enough to be a black skinned blur that slashes apart every incoming energy arrow! The Slate just laughs and says,"

Nice try man, but your just buying time! You can only keep me away for so long, before I carve up those hands of yours, and make you die so gruesomely they will be talking about it for years!

"James sees that the Slate is showing no signs of stress before he then says,

" Maybe, but that means I just won't let you use that option! Pay the price, for having such narrow tactics!"

With that James clenches his other hand, before the Slate then sees the ground glowing below him before he then says,"

Huh? Oh come on!"

With that the Slate then jumps up before he sees the metal ground split open and try to smash him before he then licks his lips and then says,"

The fact that you think a simple trick like that is enough to beat me is REALLY pissing me off! I am going to, huh, what the?"

The Slate then sees that his knifes are glowing before James then has his magical energy explode and he then says," I do realize you guys have some spark of intelligence going on in your heads, and that was why that was simply a stalling tactic to divert you from this!

" With that all of a sudden the knifes the Slate is holding shatter , along with all the extra one's in his pockets and even his pricing 's, before the metal forms a ring, that closes tightly around the thug's waste tightly! The Slate is more than a little shocked as he then says,

" What, what the hell is this?" James then lands on the ground and says,"

This, is the result of me improving my magnetism alchemy magic. While the others may have better fighting skills, I did not want too much of a liability. So, while everyone trained for the Enji Budokai I studied with the Enji Masters on how to maximize my talents. Its, not quite as impressive as Doug, Ezan and Ben' s growth, but having near total manipulation power over ferrous metal to the subatomic level has its uses as you can see. Now, if you want to live, surrender now!"

The Slate has his energy explode as he then says,"

Like hell I will lose to you whiz kid! Your tricks are useless in the face of raw power, ill bite your face off if I have to!"

With that he charges at James with mad fury, only for James to power up and aim his bow at the Slate before he then says,

" Who said I lack raw power? Time you made your last error in judgment, Steele Schider !"

With that James fires his powerful buzz saw like arrow right at the Slate, and the Slate cringes before stopping in his tracks and then saying,"

AH! Like hell you taking me down! Huh, what the?"

The Slate was about to jump out of the way, before he sees metal like vines protruding out of the ground to in wrap him before he sees James looking right at him before he then says,

" You and your pals have gotten away with to much as it is, you won't get away this time!

"The Slate then widens his eyes and then says,"

Wait, no, I am just fallowing orders! Seriously I, GUHH!

" With that the energy arrow pierces right through his left lung and sends him flying before he lands on the ground with a thud!

James, being aware of some of the users of the Curse Seal Crystals having recovery powers James has metal vines warp around the Slate even though he seems knocked out as he then says,"

You all were willing to cause countless deaths for your own delight without mercy, don't expect any from us!"

* * *

CJ then sees that the Slate is down before he gets enraged before he then says,

" Slate! Damn it, your all going to fry you know?"

Doug just rolls his eyes as he then says,"

Seriously CJ, are you not smart enough to figure out how to end a sentence any other way because that's gotten so old its not even funny!

" CJ just gets furious as he the says,"

Shut your mouth Fitter, you're a dead man walking! You should not have rejected Brad, because you threw away having all the power there is!

"He then swings his mace at Doug, only for the energy around Doug's gauntlet to extend and block the weapon before he then says,

" Keep your dirty strength, I am dandy without it! GUH!

" With that he is shocked to see the spikes on his foe's mace extend and protrude in to Doug's shoulder! CJ then laughs and says,

" Shows what you know scrub! Brad thought you just might have been able to be turned around, but seems like you're just as pathetic as Benny boy and the rest! If you're too weak to give up on things you're never going to be, what the? HEY!"

All of a sudden Doug's energy surges before he then grabs his opponent's weapon and then unleashes enough force to pull CJ around and hurl him around before he then says,

" Nah man, you got it all wrong! You're all the pathetic jackasses who are so weak that you can't expect having to compromise!

"With that he throws CJ right in to the air before he then says,"

You guys being punks is more than a little annoying, this drama is ending now! Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With that Doug instantly blasts right at CJ having all of the energy he has pour in to his fist before he shatters CJ's Mace, and then smashes CJ so hard in the face that he cracks the larger man's head and sees teeth fly by before CJ goes flying out of the area!

Doug just chuckles and then says,"

Man, your dentist must love me. All right, time to wrap up this side show!

With that Mondo sees this and then says,"

God damn it, what are those idiots doing?"

Shinryudramon is still dodging the soul tornado before he then says,

" They are kissing the dirt, and don't feel to smug, you're about to join in!

" Mondo then grumbles and says,

" Don't count on it, you're not getting near me, or you're going to lose everything! No matter how you come at me, it's not going to work! "

Shinryudramon then flies high in the air, and then bursts for the ground before his shield then turns to the ground and then says,"

We will see about that, Giga Drill Breaker!"

With that Shinryudramon dives right for Mono, and Brad's short ally freaks out and jumps back as the Digimon dives right in to the ground! Mondo sees the ground shake and grins as he then says,"

That is the best you got you stupid freak? You missed, and now that you're stuck in the ground you got nowhere to run! Say good bye, huh? AHHH!"

All of a sudden Mondo sees a rumbling before a massive white and platinum energy blast erupt underneath him and hit him dead on as a explosion blasts out and his magic spell shatters! As Shinryudramon blasts out of the ground he then chuckles and says,"

Who is stupid again?

"As Mondo lands burnt and barley alive he just moans before Shinryudramon folds his arms and then says,"

Thought so!" Jerid is the last of Brad's gang standing and just clutches his fists before he then says,"

Damn it, CJ, Slate, Mondo, your all nothing but pathetic posers! I'll show I am a cut above the rest, when I kick Ben's brain out! Huh?"

He then feels a powerful force nearly smash him to the ground before he hears a cold voice then say,"

Think you're the best of the lot, then how come you have just been standing there hoping I would get bored!"

Jerid turns and sees Ezan is glaring at him before he then gets furious and then says,"

Shut up rich boy, I just wanted to make sure none of the others got in my way, so that they would not interfere with me proving who is the top dog! Time to show, everyone, MY POWER!"

With that he goes to kick Ezan, only for Ezan to look furious and say,"

If you think I am going to allow a delirious scumbag like you waste my time, ill shatter that delusion this instant! Be gone, Chidori XIII Blitz!"

With that Ezan instantly has his purple aura explode before lighting crackles around him, and he instantly slashes Jerid over a dozen times before his opponent can blink! As Ezan ends his combo with a powerful horizontal slash right across Jerid the Mohawk haired punk is slashed and electrified at the same time before he then says,

" Damn, it. " With that he falls to the ground with a thud, before Brad gets enraged at seeing all four of his flunkies be defeated before he then smashes the ground and then says,

" Useless, your all god damn USELESS! Man, I have to do EVERYTHING around here!

"Ben just chuckles and then says,"

What's wrong Brad, its dawning on you that your screwed? No? Well, it will soon enough!"

Brad looks furious as he then says," You think I am finished? No way, I am FAR from finished you pathetic weakling! Look at how weak you are, you would have been a dead man if your buds did not bail you out!"

Ezan then points his blade at Brad as the others land and surround him before he then says,"

Silence dog, your all ready dead and are too arrogant to admit it! Well, this time, there is no way you will craw out of your judgment! The only one who will defeat Ben Auro is me, and I will do it without relying on disgraceful scams! Since you keep interfering, and since you truly are one disgusting creature ill slice you to pieces!"

Brad then looks infuriated and says,"

Think you can Kaiba? Bring it, no matter how many of you there are, your powers can't compare to mine!"

A horrified Lacus then gets up and says,

" Brad, please, don't push are luck any further! Ben, all ready could handle your absolute maximum power, there is no way that you can, huh?"

Brad looks at Lacus with a murderous glance and says,

' The hell you saying, you don't think I can win? Oh, you're going to see how WRONG you are, ALL OF YOU!

" A fully recovered Ben summons the Star Sword back in to his hand and powers up before he then says,"

Oh shut the hell up Brad! You have been proven wrong again and again today, and the only thing you really are is one disgusting, vile piece of trash that does not deserve to live! If I can recall Idious ripped your hands off and was about to finish you till Lacus interfered. And this time, I'll just have to finish you off even faster!

" Shinryudramon then gets along side Ben and says,"

You mean WE are going to finish Brad off right boss? You shouldered enough of the burden as it is!"

Ezan nods and then says,"

I know you have very personal reasons for wanting to kill this barbarian, but don't hog all the satisfaction, show some pride and let us get in on the final act of judgment!

" Ben just grins and then says,"

No problems here, I don't mind sharing unlike some people."

James then aims his bow at Brad and says,"

If you have any desire to live Brad, give up now. The others are dismantling your followers, and soon enough they will be here as well.

" Doug then cracks his neck and says,"

Nowhere for you to run, and no way your busting out of here so might as well go down with whatever dignity you have left as a man!"

Brad just chuckles madly and says,"

All of you losers don't get it, YOU STILL DON"T GET IT! I am the Brad Fowltror, the most powerful being of all! Why hide, when I will just break all of those who oppose me till there is no one left? All of your ideals, and powers, and EVERYTHING else is about to be smashed to bits, with my absolute force!

" With that Brad re powers back to one hundred percent of his power and as the entire area shakes Ben narrows his eyes and then says,

" All right, time for the third, and final round to start, and for this to end once and for all!

"Brad flexes his muscles and then says," At last we can agree with something shrimp, I am tired of seeing you all breathing and the law of the jungle is coming down hard here!"

With that Doug responds and says,"

Oh shut the hell up Brad; you gambled everything on the fact that everyone is like you Brad, that everyone cares as little for others as you do! But while it's true that caring for other things can be a pain, it's still worth it! You're all alone in your own deluded world, and now it's time you realize your world is not as big as you think and now it's about time you realized you don't have the strength to stay on top!"

Brad narrows his eyes and then says,"

You're wrong, all of you are wrong, thinking you got this in the bag! Hehe, I planned for every way this day could go down! Even this! So now it's time you see, no one can upstage Brad the great! NO ONE!"

With that Brad smashes the ground around him so hard that it creates a mini quake! All of the Enji then see chunks of the ground coming their way and deflect or take care of the incoming projectile with ease. However, when there sight is clear they see that Brad has all ready landed at the end of the building!

Ben narrows his eyes and then says," What, think you can run now? Huh?"

Brad then cracks his neck and then says,

" Like hell I am Auro! All I am doing, is doing what it takes to kill all of you pests once and for all!"

With that Brad shocks everyone, and smashes a large cargo chest that was behind him, shattering the metal doors with one strike! And everyone is shocked to see that the chests contents, where Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystals!

James then says,"

What, you were able to obtain all of those crystals from the Zannacross Empire!"

Brad laughs madly and then says,"

You guys and those demon lovers hate each others guts but you're all the same! Light, darkness, good, evil, all of that is thrown to the wayside when power and money are on the line! That's right, strength is the only thing that really matters, and now that I got this little extra power, I'll make sure I pummeled all of you to dust!

" Ezan snickers and then says,

" So, you're so desperate that your forsaking whatever pride and honor you have left and resorting to using the power of the dark side? How pathetic, after you have been constantly blabbing about never needing anything but your own fists to win now we see just how much of an absolute hypocrite you are! "

Brad gets angry and then says,

" Shut up punk, your one to talk since you're just a genetically altered freak! I don't care if I take back what I say, because in the end words are worthless! Honor, pride, rules, ALL of that stuff is just stuff cowards make up to hold back people who are better than them from getting what they deserve! Well, I am not letting anything standing in my way! I don't care what anyone thinks of me, because I'll make the entire universe do what I say and there is nothing they can do about it!

"Lacus gets terrified as she then says,"

No, please Brad, don't do this! If you consume all of those crystals, your soul will be, even more corrupt and you will become consumed by darkness! Let's just, run away so we can put everything, AHH!"

With that Lacus has the energy collar form around her neck before she screams in pain and falls to her knees before Brad snarls and then says,"

About time you remember who does the thinking around here Lacus, and shut the HELL up! The darkness is not going to control me, NOTHING can control me! I'll make the darkness, ill even make Zannacross my b#$ as I show that I am the new god of this universe! The one with the power, makes the rules, and all of the power in the universe is MINE!"

With that Brad picks up the container holding the countless bloody red crystals before he then slams the container, and all of its contents right in to his torso and gives a jock like yell as all of the crystal's begin to fuse one in to him, and he slams one in to his forehead like a drunk crumbles a beer can before he then grins and says,"

Yah, this is it, I HAVE THE POWER!" With that dark energy explodes out of Brad, blowing away the building around them! As large chunks of the ground shatter Ben cringes and says,"

Good grief, just when you think he can't get any crazier, he does. "

Shinryudramon nods and then says,"

He is just one never ending psycho boss, but we can take him no matter how big he gets! Still, he is getting, rather big!

" Everyone then gets ready for anything as they see Brad's all ready inhuman large body get even bigger and even bulkier, as dark spikes protrude out of his fingernails, shoulders and knees before his eyes glow red, before Ben realizes that his head now barley reaches Brad's knees, and Brad resembles the Superman villain Doomsday!

Brad roars with primal fury as he then says,"

Yes, YES ! With how strong I am now, I can just shatter this entire dumb planet with a sneeze! So, who is ready to get the ultimate whooping from the ultimate being? "

Lacus is mortified as Brad causes a tremor with each step before she then says, Brad, I wonder, have you all ready lost all of your sanity?"

Doug hears this and chuckles before he then says,

" Lost it? Seriously girl how much in denial are you if you think this guy had any to begin with?"

Brad just pounds his chest and then says, "

Lacus watch closely, as I show you and everyone else just what it really comes down to! It may not be pretty, but this is the true face of life! Power, strength absolute is the true thing that matters; everything else is just fancy fluff! A jack of all trades is a master of nothing man, to be the best you have to throw everything else away to become a master of your craft! I chose winning to be my craft, so now it's time you see the results!

"Ezan gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

It's true you need dedication to excel at your tasks Brad, but the only thing you have excelled at being is an insane deluded clown! Recklessly pouring raw power in to your body matters little, when it's too much for you to handle! As you take your last breath, go to hell seeing what it truly means to wield power properly! Divine Joutei!"

With that Ezan unleashes his full power, and unleashes a surge of both light and dark energy as the black and white spirit armor covers his entire body! But as wings form on Ben's back Brad just burps and says,

" No matter what any of you do, ill clobber all of you till you stop moving! Because theses hands of mine, can now break anything! "

Doug then unleashes all of the power he has as well before he then says,"

That's it, time you see something's you can't break!"

Ben nods before he then says,"

That's right, no matter how hard you try Brad, you can't break the bond of friendship we have between us! Corny and cliché as it may be, the feelings we have and the desires that drive us are too strong for you to destroy no matter how powerful you get! So, since you made your final wager,

time you lose everything Brad Fowltror! Bankai!"

With that Ben once more unleashes his full power before getting in to a fighting stance and saying,"

All right guys, let's do this!"

Brad just charges at the five heroes' and says,

" BRING IT!" With that Ben and co go on the assault, and attack Brad at once! Brad instantly shows that his growth spurt as not cost him his speed, as he is fast enough to lash out at his five opponents at once! However, the warriors of light cover each others backs, and are able to prevent Brad from landing any hits either! After a minute of this dead lock James then says," About time I show you just what I think of you for real Brad, Final Eraser Arrow!

"With that James has a wing of energy form on his right shoulder before he unleashes a energy arrow at full power, only for Brad to chuckle and say,

" Man, you really are as dumb as your pals, if you think that's worth anything more then spitting on my face! !

"With that he just flexes his chest muscles and they expand even more, before James's attack just bounces off his chest!

He then flexes his muscles and says," That was a nice massage, but let me show you how it's done loser!"

With that Brad instantly goes to jab at James with his massive arm, and while James is able to jump out of its way, Brad's punch releases a shockwave of energy that blasts James back! Ben then says,"

James! It seems Brad's power has become so great he can cause destruction where ever he moves!"

Ezan responds with," All the more reason he has to be erased now! The bigger your ego is, the more painful the burst will be! Judgment Blitz!"

With that Ezan unleashes a barrage of lighting fast slashes that hit Brad all over in an instant, but only cause him minor scraps at best! Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Getting my message now trash? Even if you throw all the firepower at the universe at me, you're still not going to take me down! Because I have more firepower then the entire universe!" With that Brad licks his lips before firing barrages of energy blasts from his fingers to bombard the entire area with explosive beams! However Ben and the others manage to use all of the talent they have to stay one step ahead of Brad's onslaught, and as explosions break out Ben slashes the incoming blasts as he then says,"

Even if that's true Brad, all that means is that we will just have to unleash even more power at you! Because no matter what, you are going down! Kaio Ken times three! "

With that Ben's energy explodes once more to a fiery red color before diving right past Brad's attacks and directing his energy in to his sword before he then says,"

Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben thrusts his sword directly in to Brad's eye, only for Brad to close his eye, and an armored extra lair of skin forms around it to lessen Ben's impact!

Brad bellows and says," I told yah chump, my body is invincible! Any weakness you guys exploit will just be corrected and patched up so that it's a onetime deal! No matter where you attack, or how you do, it's not going to work!"

With that he flings Ben off him and instantly catches him with his hand before he then squeezes down hard on Ben and says,"

So now since you're going to be so stupid I am going to squeeze the bones and guts right out of your body! GUH!"

With that Brad's arm is directly punched in its joint by Doug as he then says,

" Like hell you're doing that to my bud!"

With that Ezan and Shinryudramon both charge at Brad's arm as well before Ezan then says,

" Doug is right, I thought we made it clear that no matter how strong you become, your defeat is unavoidable! Judgment Burst!"

At the same time Shinryudramon then says,

" Manga Scintillate Edge! "

With that Ezan and Shinryudramon slash at Brad's hand at the same time in a x styled formation, producing enough pain to force Brad to wince and release Ben before he then smashes Brad back in the head before he then says,"

They are right, no matter how ruthless you get, or how powerful a monster you transform in to Brad Fowltror, you're not winning! Because, my personal motto is to make the impossible possible, even turning the so called invincible life form in to a bitter memory!

"Brad just gets anger and then says,"

I had enough of you and your lame dreams! Time I punish you dreamers hardcore for not getting with the program!

"With that Brad unleashes a massive blast of energy from his mouth to try and fry the five good guys, and while they are able to dodge it the impact still creates a shockwave that sends the group right out the building, and through another! Brad laughs madly as he all ready lands behind his opponents before they land and then says,

" Still are desperate enough to kid yourselves to thinking you have a chance at winning huh? Well, find by me, I don't care how long you want to drag this out, seeing your despair is one hell of a rush! "

As Ben and the others get up on their feet Shinryudramon then says,

" Um Ben, do you have a plan? Because, it would be a lot better if I knew where to whack this guy so he stays down!

"James nods and says," If only it was that easy, but it seems that Brad's not bluffing when he says he has no weak spots."

Ezan snickers and says,"

Like that matters, if he has no weakness we will just create our own! It's like fighting on an enemy's main super weapon such as the Death Star when you think about it. Its power may be devastating but after it fires the window of opportunity will be apparently, even if it's a small one!

"Ben grins and says,"

I get it Ezan, Brad has a lot of power, but even his body has to take some strain using it all at once!

"Doug chuckles and then says," I get it; we just have to get him to, whoa heads up!"

Everyone sees a shadow forming over them before they see Brad about to pound then all as he says,

" When the hell did we take a break! DIE!"

As they all spread out and avoid Brad's punch Brad laughs madly and then says,

Think you can plan some sneaky strategy? Not with my big ears you won't! No matter how you dance around it, the fact is you're screwed! Really think you can get me to trip up on my own power you little runts? Like hell, Brad Fowltror can handle all the power in the god damn universe! I had enough of you trash thinking your better than me, time for you to see your always going to be nothing more than maggots for me to squash!"

With that Brad goes to try and punch them and moves so fast that he is like a blur! As Ben and the others try to avoid being pulverized Ben then says," You may think you have no limit Brad, but we all have are limit, and your no expectation! But, since you find so little value in words, guess I'll just prove it! Kaio Ken, times four!"

With that Ben's energy explodes and he charges at Brad, only for Brad to unleash a massive right hook before he then says,

" Oh save it, nothing you do can make you as much as a man as your truly!"

With that Ben's blade and Brad's gigantic fist collide with such force that it creates a shock-wave that shatters the glass around the other buildings! To Brad's shock he sees Ben is able to hold his ground and Brad just narrows his eyes and has veins form in Brad's face as he then says,

" Its useless, USLESS! You will never have more power, then strength incarnate!

"Ben then gets determined as he then says," I'll show you, that your no god you insane scumbag! Kaio Ken, times ten!"

With that Ben burns his power even higher, and unleashes enough power to force Brad's fist back! Brad gets even more furious and snarls before he then says,

Damn you Ben Auro, YOUR NOT MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME AGAIN! ILL, GUH!"

With that he feels a sudden pain in his right knee as he sees that Ezan has slashed him across his right knee before he then says,

" He does not have to make you a fool again, it's far too obvious even a child can see it!"

Shinryudramon then charges right next to Ezan before the Royal Knight Digimon then says,"

That's right, you're the biggest idiot of all to ever think you would get away with this! Giga Drill Breaker!"

With that James then says," That's right, no matter how powerful you get Brad, you will never be invincible to your crimes, Reverse Graviga !"

With this James unleashes a powerful orb of dark energy and throws it right at Brad, and before Brad can move it all ready expands to cover his entire body! Brad just snorts and says," I had enough of you thinking your little moves can affect me !I am, whoa!"

Brad is about to try and step on James only for him to slip and float upside down! James grins and says,

" I was not targeting you, but your surrounding area! Even you are not immune to the laws of nature Brad, and now I trapped you in a gravity free zone! Hurry guys, it won't last long!

" Doug grins and then says," Don't worry, I am good at fast action bud! Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With that Doug unleashes his ultimate punch attack, and knocks Brad hard enough in the chin to send him upside down in James's special gravity sphere! As Brad floats upside down his dark aura explodes as he then says,

" All your doing with theses little tricks is making me ANGRY! And the madder I get, the more painful your deaths are going to be! I'll blow everything away, and put you runts in your place once and for all! "

With that Brad's fists glow with energy before he then prepares to fire, however Ben then says,

" I don't think so! Erupting Burning Dragon Fist!"

With that Ben punches Brad right at his hand is about to unleash energy, causing Brad's muscle to go in to a spasm! Brad grunts in annoying as he then says,

What, you trying to hold back the flood of pain! There is no stopping this train, NO STOPPING!

" Doug then powers up before he then says,"

Just watch us, Sanjuu no Kiwami !"

With that Doug strikes Brad's hand alongside Ben, just as Ezan and Shinryudramon also strike Brad's hand with their attacks! Brad just snickers and then says,"

It does not matter if you brought even more of your buds to come at me, you still would not have had the muscle to outdo me even if, huh?

"Brad then notices that his muscles are starting to bulges even more before he then says,"

What the, GUH!"

All of a sudden an explosion blasts out, out of Brad's shoulder! Brad staggers back and yells in pain as he then says,

" How the hell did you get a blast inside my body!"

James chuckles and then says,"

We didn't, that was your own doing. All we did was denied you from unleashing your attack, and since it did not come out, the energy had to go somewhere.

" Ezan chuckles and then says," Your power may have risen greatly Brad, but you don't even know how to control that power and it can harm you most of all!

"Brad then roars with rage before he pounds his chest and then says,"

Are you serious, you seriously think that you're going to defeat me with my own power! I have been getting stronger bit by bit for years! And I am going to get stronger and stronger, till my strength can crush Cosmos herself! Power is not going to be what dues me in! Face it, no matter what you pull, you're not going to win so get ready for to die and die painfully!"

He tries to tackle the group only for them all to spread out and avoid the massive collision before Ben flies higher above Brad just as Brad gets back up and then powers up before he then says,"

I am tired of debating with the pile of the stupidly that is your existence Brad, just die! Kaio Ken times four! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben unleashes his ultimate attack with all the power he has at Brad, just as Ezan then says,"

Time to remove this erase your existence, Twilight Omega Flare!"

With that Ezan also unleashes his ultimate energy attack, just as Doug fires off his Masenko, James unleashes his Maximum Eraser Arrow, and Shinryudramon fires off his Infinite Exia Ray at Brad! But Brad just looks enraged as he then says,'

You pile of trash, no matter what you throw at me, its not enough! "

With that Brad catch's the combined blasts with his hands and is pushed back through a building before he snarls and then says,"

Time I prove that once and for all, that all of you dumb grub suckers combined, can't overcome ME! Suck on TRUE POWER!"

With that he seems to squeeze the combined blasts with his hands, and unleashes a massive explosion that lights up the entire under sector and shatters the nearby buildings! Lacus was still in the ruined fight arena and sees the flash before she struggles to keep her balance from the shockwave of power and just says,"

Brad, Ben, no! I feel so helpless, so powerless! I, don't, even know what to do, what I can do! I, just want it to end, I can't take it anymore! "

With that as the light fades, we turn back to Ben and the others, who are awaiting to see how much damage they actually did! Shinryudramon gets on guard as he then says,"

Man, to think he was holding back all of are attacks! Did, that finally get him?"

Ezan responds with," Not quite, but, I we left are mark. We just have to keep it up, and it will soon be over at last."

Ben nods and then says,

" Well, no matter how long this takes, I won't stop fighting till Brad's nothing but the dead has been he is! Huh, whoa!"

With that everyone feels a explosion of magical energy that is followed by a massive roar before everyone hears,

"DAMN YOU ENJI!"

With that they all see Brad emerge from the smoke, with half of his body burnt, his hands having parts of bone showing up and on fire, and a chunk of his right shoulder blown away! He just looks furious as he then says," I told you, you can't stop the unstoppable! All that you have done is REALLY piss me off!

Does not matter who you tools beat before, because Sigma, Xehamaru, Sephiroth, Kira and all the rest are worthless trash compared to me! I have more power then all of them combined! I have more power than ANYONE! And, now it's time to make you realize that power means EVERYTHING! DIE!"

With that Brad roars again before pointing his attacks in to the air, and releasing dozens of red energy blasts in to the sky, before they come down and descend at the hero's like a rainstorm of endless death! Ben and the others move at full speed to avoid being blasted, but Brad's attacks are too constantly for them to do anything but move for their lives! Ben is obviously frustrated at this and then says,

" Damn it, I don't even have a second to move!

"Brad laughs madly as acid like droll comes out of his mouth and burns the ground beneath him instantly before he then says,

" Well guess that means you're screwed! I never thought bugs like you could ever push me this far, and make me use outside power! But, it does not matter, because it's all the same in the end! The one who lasts the longest, takes home the prize! And now it's time for me to win it all!

" With that Brad opens his mouth and gathers even more energy then he usually does for a mouth blast before he then says,"

That's right, the weak die and the strong take the prize! I am the strongest, and that's why everything will be mine , ALL MINE! I waited long enough as it is, my world, beings right, GUH!" Before Brad can open fire, a massive sphere of light hits him in the back, causing him to feels great pain before a very angry voice then says,"

Your world is all ready finished Brad Fowltror, and so are you!"

Brad at once turns around, and sees that it's Grand Master Myers along with several other Enji Knights! Brad narrows his eyes before saying,

" Well well, if its not old man Myers! How the hell did you get here?"

Cloud then lands besides Myers as he then says,"

That's easy, we all found out you were here and let him know at once! Sorry for taking so long to come guys, but Brad had more supporters then we figured.

" All of a sudden Ben senses more power levels and turns around to see Aqua, Samus, Link and a few others before Aqua then says,"

Even so, we managed to neutralized all of them. "

Ben then sees X, Mario, Sonic and more of his friends coming from the right as X then says,"

This was one devious vile plot of yours Brad, no, Killer Ace! But, just like all mavericks, your plans have been terminated!

"Ben grins as he then says,"

Well, looks like the party is over Brad, and so are you! No one is left to aid you, your plans, your ambitions, your yearning to wipe out society itself and your ruthless hunger for power have all been shattered!

"Brad then gets enraged as he then says,"

Did I say this was over? Hell no, nothing's changed at all! I don't need anyone to take care of my business but me! And right now, my business is wiping out you Enji losers, and showing the entire universe that hero's are just fools, and that nothing can save them from being put in their place!"

Master Myers then says,"

I had enough of you causing pain and death again and again over your extremely selfish and cruel desires Brad Fowltror! You committed your last crime, no matter what I will see that your carrier of murder ends this instant! "

Brad chuckles as he then says,"

You want a piece of me old man? That's rich, thinking you can compare to me even now geezer! You may have been the top dog now, but even you are getting old, and time I show whose time has come!

" With that Brad charges at Myers, only for the leader of the Enji Knight's to have his holy energy explode before he then says,"

I told you, my time has not come yet madman, and I don't plan to die before you! Kuzu Ryu Sen !"

With that Myers in a flash is behind Brad, and in an instant Brad sees blood come out of all of his limbs along with his head and chest! However Brad just laughs and says," Man, how annoying that you can even pierce my hide, but such little cuts are just going to give me a rush!"

Myers then says,

" Well, then let's see you get a rush from this! Grand Divide!"

With that Myers instantly bursts at Brad, and stabs him right in the heart! As holy energy pours in to Brad he then says,

" You think a little jab like that is going to, huh? RAHHH!"

Myers shows his attack was not so simple as he has light energy pours in to Brad, and seems to hit him right at his core before Myers then says,"

We studied that video of your past Brad, and went over a detailed analysis of your body! It may not be one hundred percent correct, but I believe this is where your heart, that fused with the Juggernaut core lies! And, no matter how much energy you gathered, it won't change the fact that if it's unstable, it's little use to you!

" Brad screams in pain as columns of light blast out of his veins as he then says,"

DAMN YOU!" Myers just releases even more power as he then says,"

I knew you were arrogant Brad, but it seems you did not care to listen to anything that we tried to teach you! And now you have pained the price, because overlooking the fact that no matter how strong the body is, the mind , heart and soul is what is truly most important, is going to haunt you Brad, I assure you! All of the power you wrongfully stole, the darkness you assumed you could command, will only cause your end to be even more painful! Power that is used incorrectly, that is misdirected is useless even to its owner!

Now, realize the full consequences of your vain actions Brad!"

With that Brad screams in pain as he then says,

" Damn you, out of date son of a b#$#! I'll make you pay, I swear ill make you pay!"

With that Brad titans his right fist and instantly head buts Myers hard, sending the Master of the Enji flying, before Squall and Cecil catch him! Brad takes a deep breath, and licks the blood off his mouth before he then says,

" I just freaking said, that no matter what anyone does, it's all going to end the same! I am the god damn Unstoppable Juggernaut! And I had enough of you, ALL of you!"

With that Brad then powers up and says,"

Ill destroy all of you, ill destroy everything that is in my way! I'll just blow up this entire dumb planet! I don't need it, ill just make another one my digs!

"Ben gets alarmed as he then says," You really have lost it Brad! Blow this planet up, and you will harm Lacus, and kill everyone who still supports you!

" Brad laughs madly as he then says,

" You underestimate, my girls power Star Loser! She is a survivor like me, and she can handle a little pest removal! After all, in the end, she and I are both hardcore to the max! Now, get ready, to, huh, what is this feeling? The strength, it's overflowing! No, wait, my head , this burning! AHHHH!"

All of a sudden Brad's body begins to convulse before he yells in pain, and begins to stagger back! Ben gets ready for anything as he then says,

" Oh great, he truly has lost it. What is he going to do now?"

Ezan responds with," Not quite sure, but his power is growing even higher. However, its, rising irrationally. Huh?

" He and the others are shocked to see Brad's hand bulge, before all of a sudden Brad's hand mutates in to that of a monstrous massive claw, one like the Tyrant super zombies from Resident Evil have!

Brad sees his hand and says,"

What the, that was not how it was suppose to go down! What the hell did you punks do to me! AHHH!"

Myers sighs and then says," You have only yourself to blame, for not realizing that this is the reality that you did not think going down this road could even happen! Well, pay the pierce for your own arrogance, as your power eats you alive!"

Brad then gets furious and says,"

Shut the hell up before I, AHH!"

With that Brad feels immense pain before dark energy explodes out of his mouth, along with other parts of his body, before the symbol of Zannacross vanishes from his forehead! Brad begins to shirk before James then gasps and says,"

I think I get it. Brad's suffering an overdose from consuming to much dark energy and taking in more than he can handle! We seen others go through these symptoms before, but never this sever. That should not account for the hand, but I think that's because Brad's seeing a nasty side effect of mixing the Curse Seal Crystal with his power. To make it simple, that desperate act made his power go unstable!"

Doug chuckles as he then says,"

Well then, guess you can say this is karma coming around at last to bite him back in his rear, hard!"

With that Ben can just nod in awe as he then sees Brad has lost all of his power, and has reverted back to his normal state, expect for his hand is still like a claw, and his skin is pale white, not to mention shedding off in some places! Brad can't even stand before he then says,

" Damn it, DAMN IT! This has to be another one of you weakling's illusions! This, can't be happening, not to Brad the great!"

Cloud just points his "First Sword" at Brad and says,"

Time you realize your no god, are you any champion Brad! All you are is one of the vilest humans to have ever lived, and you can't escape your fate any longer!

"Brad just looks like a wild animal as his eyes dart around before he then says,"

No, you're not shutting me down! You can't, GUH!"

With that Brad coughs up blood before Sabin then looks disgusted and says,"

Face it Brad, you stole even more power than Kefka, you tried to become a god! However, now it seems your learning the hard way, that no man can become god, no matter how many cruel acts you do, or how much power you gain! It's sad that at the end, you realized that the strength of the mind is just as important as the strength of the body!"

Brad continues to bleed all over as his clawed hand convulses before he then says,"

Finished, I keep telling yah stuck up out of date jokers, it's not over till the main man says its over! Something might not be working right in my junk, but I still have my unbeatable ace! That's right, Killer Ace's ultimate card is about to clean house! Lacus, LACUS! Hurry up, KILL THEM ALL!"

With that everyone gets tense, before Ben and everyone looks behind Brad, to see that Lacus is behind him in the distance, looking frozen with fear! Everyone turns to Lacus before she then looks very pale and then says,"

Brad, please, don't do this! I beg you, please just give up before we lose are lives! What, can I do?

"Brad grunts and says,"

What can you do? Do I need to freaking draw a picture you dumb broad? Let out the beast within , and kill them all with your power, the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Lacus steps back and then says,"

What, no, I, don't want to do that Brad, please! There is no guarantee that would even work, and, I don't want to , kill them.

" Brad is furious as he then says,"

Stop being so god damn soft! Kill them all, they are nothing but are enemies, are obstacles to freedom remember? The only way it's going to end, is for you to break away with your past, by destroying it! Embrace the beast Lacus, embrace your fate, and get this over with!"

Lacus looks like she is under a extreme amount of stress and says,"

But, I , I don't, want to, AHH!" Lacus then feels even more pain from her head, and then sees her hand is turning gray before Brad snarls with rage and clutches his hand before saying,"

Oh quit your sniveling and just DO it all ready! God damn it, all of this hassle all because you have to be such a whiny girl who has to be so scared of growing up! I had to push you so many times to toughen up. JUST DO IT! GUH!"

Ben instantly kicks Brad hard in the jaw before punching him so hard to the ground that it shatters the ground beneath him before Ben then says,

" Enough, I had enough of you manipulating her, and trying to drag you down with you Brad!"

With that Ben instantly throws a barrage of golden energy swords to pin Brad to the ground before Lacus is shocked and says,"

Ben?" Ben then has his energy explode before he points the Star Sword at Brad and says,

" All right Brad, tell me right now, what you did to Lacus! I noticed for a while that you have some control over Lacus, it explains so much! "

Brad laughs madly and says,"

Yah, in your head! Face it Auro, Lacus has gone along with all of this under her own free will! All I have done is help her see clearly what is truly important, and make her a girl that can survive! You think I brainwashed her to being my girl Ben Auro? Face it, the fact is that your just a loser, that has nothing to offer Lacus!

Hate my guts all you want, but what have you ever done for Lacus to make her have any passion for you? You're just that annoying childhood pest who clings to anyone who shows you any pity, you and your feelings have always been nothing but a burden to Lacus!

You care about Lacus so much, but what have you done for her? Nothing that's what! None of you have done a damn thing but fill Lacus 's heart with broken promises! And who did anything to save her? Yah, thought so! "

Myers clears his throat and then says,"

That's not true at all Brad. The brightest minds of the Enji, and the wisest beings in the Lylat Kingdom have been working to a solution to your problem Lacus, and we are so close to finding a true way to solve your pain! Brad, despite what you think, your not the sole person who can bring Lacus her salvation!"

Brad chuckles and says,"

Blabber all you want but its all talk! Meanwhile, I am the one with the actions here! Face it you losers of light, your to weak to stand up to me! That's why you were always afraid of me, you knew I had the raw power to outdo everyone of you and show that my absolute force would in time overcome your silly tricks! But to bad for you that you all spent so much time trying to teach me how to be like you chumps!

"Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Don't give your self that much credit Brad. You were only kept around the Enji so we could keep a eye on you, and make sure you did not cause even more trouble to the universe then you all ready have! And its clear by now that not only is there no place for you in the Enji order, but there is no safe place for you to be in the entire universe! "

Lacus starts to turn to Ben and say,

" Wait Ben, I know, how much Brad has done to you, but you can't really think that the Enji Knights think its best that Brad is dead do you? "

Myers closes his eyes and then says," I am sorry to say Lacus, but Brad's actions are totally unforgivable. I must admit Ben is right in a sense, after a while we allowed Brad to be part of the Enji Knights, however loosely, not because we had hope that he could be redeemed, but to insure we knew what he was up to.

Sadly, while I adore absolute violence, Brad truly shows no sigh of guilt for his actions, nor any desire to atone. Brad's pure evil heart has caused countless lives to be ruined, twisted Kira, Xehamaru, and others, and caused untold devastation! There is no place in the entire universe where he truly can be contained, and thus he must not be allowed to exist! "

Ben at once then says," See Brad, you blown your last chance, and now, this is the end! Time to end this nightmare at last!"

With that Brad chuckles and then says," Don't count on it, you can't wake up from the nightmare, because life IS the brutal unforgiving nightmare where you losers will never win! "

Ben then jumps up and charges at Brad as he looks ready to slice Brad's head in half for real as he then says,'

Maybe, but ill feel a lot better once I know you won't cause me any more pain, EVER again! Now, this ends now Brad! GUH!

" All of a sudden just as Ben is about to reach Brad, he is bounced back by a wall of energy!

Ben instantly hears a cold voice then say,"

Sorry to disappoint you all, but this being the ending to this conflict, is not excusable.

"Ben at once looks around and says,

What the, Brad had more flunkies left?

" Ezan then gets tense as he then says,

" No, far from a flunky Ben, above you!"

Ben and everyone else looks above to see a column of darkness form, before none other then Xemnas steps out of it!

Myers and everyone at once gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

The leader of the Dark Enji, here?

"The Superior of the Organization chuckles and says,

" Don't mind me Grand Master, I am just here to retrieve a broken part of my plan, that needs a little fixing up.

"Ben at once narrows his eyes and says,"

What, you mean Lacus? Forget it Xemnas, no matter how sudden this is your not just going to waltz on in and warp away with her!

" All of a sudden Saix appears in another dark portal beneath Xemnas before the blue haired man then says,"

Your mistaken Ben Auro, for now we are just here to retrieve are conspirator. "

Brad struggles to get back up as he then says,"

Who the hell told you guys to but in on my business?

"Xemnas glares at Brad and says,

" No one clown, be grateful we need you alive to insure Kingdom Hearts awakens smoothly and swiftly."

Lacus steps back in horror as she then says,"

What, what's going on? Brad, why, are you talking like you have met with the Dark Enji before?"

Saix forms a cruel grin and says,

" Is it not obvious even for someone with as fractured a mind as yourself child? After the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, Brad made an offer to work with us with Larxene, for are mutual benefit. While killing Zexion was a poor way to show his sincerity, he has shown he is not just trying to be foolish enough to attempt to deceit us.

" With that Saix unleashes a surge of power, before his aura bubbles and he forms a wild grin as he then says,"

After all, if it was not for this fool's efforts, I would not have the celestial beast Grezer infused within my body this very moment!"

Ben gasps as he then says,"

What, Grezer? You absorbed him, like Larxene did with that other one?

"Lacus is even more shocked as she then says,"

Brad, you were planning to hand me over to the Dark Enji?"

Brad gets up and says,"

Nah girl, you got it all wrong. Theses guys have a way to save you, and be free of this lame world!"

Xemnas nods and says," He is telling no lie Lacus Raystar. We have all ready duplicated the Celestial Beast Levius, or at least his energy , we can do the same for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. All we need from you is your DNA, and your life will be spared. Further more, we can eliminate your pain, but that can only come to pass, if you realize the need to ascend past theses hopeless Enji Knights, and there outdated ideals."

Doug chuckles bitterly and says,"

Man, to think Brad was working with the Dark Enji to, its stretching it even farther then I thought possible! But seriously, both you and Brad are idiots if you think theses wackos will help anyone but themselves!"

Saix then says," We seek to purge this corrupt existence and create a new one for the superior beings, Lacus Raystar without a doubt qualifies to be on board if she is willing to meet the requirements. However, its clear she might need, a little persuasion to see the truth.

Master Myers and many of the other Enji begin to power up before Myers says,"

I warn you Dark Enji, I won't allow you to get away with your schemes!

"Xemnas closes his eyes and then says,"

Like I said, while I am not afraid of any of you having the power to stop me, this is not the stage I have in mine for the moment of revoking for you warriors of light. No, that moment is coming soon enough, so no need to be rush things . Just embrace how powerless you truly are to stop destiny Enji Knights! It's true what Brad says, no matter how hard you struggle you can not change your fate!

This decaying cosmos will shatter in to nothingness no matter how hard you try, or how many sacrifices you make! The only true path to salvation is to purge the worthless! But, soon you will all see what true salvation is all about. Come Brad, let us prepare the proper demise of these deluded pawns of Cosmos."

Brad just coughs up more blood as he then says,"

As long as you can fix this Enji hax, what the hell. Lacus, time we blow this taco stand so come on!

" Lacus looks at Brad's psychotic face, and the cold faces of Saix and Xemnas peering in to her before she steps back and says,"

Wait, you really trust them Brad?" Brad gets furious and says," THIS IS NOT A DEBATE! YOU GO WHERE I GO GIRL! Coming with me is the only way you're not going to die, so do it!

" Ben gets furious as he then says,"

That's funny, because how I see things Brad you and your new buds are going to be the ones to die!

"Ezan nods and says," Don't think you can just show up and expect to get away with taunting us! Its time to remove a handful of annoying obstacles to the mission objective all at once! "Xemnas then narrows his eyes and then says,

" As if any of you, have the power to oppose me! Find, we can retrieve this broken girl at any time. After all, its not like she has any other place where she belongs! So, enjoy your time alive you so called hero's, for it's soon to run out!

"Brad just chuckles as he then says

," Don't think this is a retreat Benny boy, because its NOT! Its just a time out, and when the fight is back on, I am going to break every bone in your body, and make you die in the worst way possible!

With that Ben, Ezan, Cloud, and a few others all charge at Xemnas and Brad, just before Ben then says,

" Maybe, but yours ends right now! GUH!"

With that before Ben and the others can reach there targets Xemnas releases a barrage of energy spheres that cause a bunch of explosions around him Saix and Brad! With that he grins and says,

" Looks like life is taking another bitter turn for you chosen one, and soon it will turn to your oblivion. Till then, farewell!

" Ezan just cleaves the energy sphere in his direction in half before he then says,"

I told you, your not leaving! Huh?

" All of a sudden Saix flash step's in front of Ezan before his energy explodes and he raises his claymore weapon before he then says,

" Its unwise to not take are mercy!"

With that Saix swings his Lunar Divider and unleashes a massive energy blast at Ezan! The Super Elite Warrior is able to block the blast, but it pushes him back as he then says,

" What, did merging with the celestial beast give him this much power?

Xemnas grins and says," And, this is just the beginning! Prepare for the end Enji Knights!

"With that he snaps his hands and him, Saix and Brad all vanish in a massive column of darkness!

Cloud at once says,"

Damn it, it's too late."

Ben takes a few seconds to fully realize what has happened before he then punches the ground and says,"

Damn it, DAMN IT! I, we, were so close! But, just like that he got away again!

"Doug folds his arms and then says,"

Maybe Ben, but remember, we still won this fight. Brad got away, but he saw that all of his schemes were still not enough to come out on top. And it seemed gambling to win using all of those crystals took its tool on the psycho, maybe if we are he is just going to blow up in a few seconds any way?"

James sighs and then says," If we are lucky, but I would not put to much hope that Brad's truly finished. We clearly saw at Castle Oblivion that there skills at genetic modifications are on the highest of levels so them being able to fix Brad, or even improve him is still more then feasible."

Ezan looks annoyed and says," Tsc, to think Brad would ally himself with the Dark Enji, he truly has no limit. Well, he slithered away from justice just barley but next time I see him, it will be his last!

" Ben then looks up at the still rainy sky and says," It better be, after all of this, even if it was because of a unexpected outside intervention the fact that I still could not finish Brad off, is more then a little frustrating!

" Aqua then goes up to Ben, and puts her hand on his shoulder before she then says,"

Don't blame yourself Ben, you did nothing wrong. Don't see this as a defeat, this is a victory.

' Myers nods and then says,"

Yes, Brad's true face has been exposed to the entire universe, and he has few places in all of space where he will not be treated with hostility. His crime ring is smashed, and his plans ruined. Thankfully, are battle over the Under Sector was not as bloody as it could be.

Thanks to the weather most of the bystanders stayed inside and it seems Brad had driven away nearly everyone who did not support him around here anyway. And most of all Ben, don't forget that you at least were able to insure Brad did not escape with any more victims."

Ben then looks up, and sees Lacus looking like she is shell shocked before giving a slight smile and saying,"

That's right, at least, he did not escape with Lacus. At last, this part of the nightmare seems to be over. Lacus, are, you going to be ok?

" Lacus is just staring at the sky, looking all ready dead as she then says,"

Its, truly over, everything, everything!" Ben then gets tense as he then says,"

Lacus, please, please listen to us! You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you, I promise Lacus. Lacus, Brad's crimes are not yours, so don't feel like your going to pay for what he has done. Its going to be ok Lacus, just please, trust me. Huh?"

All of a sudden Lacus 's eyes snap in to cold fury as she glares at Ben with more anger then he ever seen in her eyes before she then laughs bitterly and says,"

Hahaha, you, you really don't understand anything past your own deluded world Ben Auro!

" Ben at once steps back and says," Lacus, what are you talking about? Your, not another fake like Meer are you?" Lacus just moans and says,"

Sorry, but your going to have to expect that this is my real will! I told Meer everything she was suppose to say! And that's because that is the truth on where we stand!"

Ben is hurt instantly as he then says,"

Lacus, how can you say that? Don't you know, that, I, would never do anything to hurt you! I don't care what is inside you, you're my friend no matter what!"

Lacus responds with,"

Words, nothing but words! You, seemed quite eared to harm me, to lash out at me for not fitting your expectations before!"

Ben is hurt and looks down as he then says,"

No, I, did not realize that was really you till it was too late! Besides, that was Idious not me, he is not who I am! I am so sorry Lacus, but please, you know I never would want to do anything to see you in pain right?"

Lacus just starts to get teary eyed as she then says,

" Even so, I feel pain regardless. What do you expect to happen Ben? You expect things to just return to the way they were?

"Ben hesitates as he then says,"

No, its not like I expected time to rewind or something. But, if you meant, we could return to a place where we could be friends, a place were there did not have to be so much hate, then yes I did! I know you did not know Brad killed Max, that you did not know how he got his power, or that he was working with the Dark Enji! Your innocent, you have nothing to be ashamed of! Even the White Dragon being inside you is not a death sentence, plenty of people in the Enji Knights have dark explosive powers hidden away!

" Lacus looks sad as she says,"

Oh Ben, you say that, even after I caused your mother to go in to a coma? You, always saw me how you wanted to see me, and not for who I really am! I never minded your kindness, but its time you grow up and expect things for how they are! Someone who does not even know who you are, who you truly are, can never understand me. Maybe if you acted like yourself more, then I could take your feelings seriously.

" Ben just responds with,' What, I, don't even understand what your talking about. Who I truly am? You think, Idious is really me Lacus?

" Lacus sighs and says,"

No, like I said, Idious is just something you created to hide from the pain of life, I know that's not the real you. But, I don't see the real you in front of me either! Idious, Hauk-men Kenobi, even the chosen hero of Cosmos! Stop wearing masks, trying to be someone else and just show who you truly are! "

Ben is not even sure how to respond as he then says,"

Lacus, what are you talking about? This is the real me, unless I got cloned without any one telling me this is the real Ben Auro!"

Lacus responds with,"

You can fool yourself Ben, but I remember how you were as a child, and you changed. No, you put up a mask that even has you fooled. But, as long as you're just fallowing others wills and not your own how am I to believe in your power?"

Ben is getting even more lost as he then says,"

What, I, don't get what your saying at all Lacus. Fallowing others wills? I fallow the orders of the Enji Masters, because that's how a soldier, how an Enji Knight does things properly. But, I joined the Enji Knights because it's always been my dream to become a hero, an Enji Lacus!

" Lacus just shakes her head and says,"

No Ben, that was Max's dream, and you just made it your own. I guess even you forgot, but you only wanted to become a Enji after seeing how strong Max was, and how much Max looked up to the Enji. Ben, don't you remember when we first met? All you wanted to do was have fun, and play, enjoy life. Even if others mocked you, you did not even need a dream, you were happy as you where. "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

You mean, like the first year we met Lacus? I , just started school, I barley knew anything, I barley was anything! Besides, the only reason I was happy, was because I had you as a friend Lacus! But, I was a worthless nobody, and, no one took me seriously! The person I was, till I joined the Enji Knights, was nothing, a powerless nothing that's existence was worthless! I, could not even stand myself back then.

After you left, I knew I had to become a hero, because then people would at last notice me.

After all, other wise everyone would just leave me again and again, like you did, like Rick did, like everyone did! But, how could I blame them? I , had nothing to other, only a few others besides you were even willing to give me a chance! I , soon hated myself most of all, till I joined the Enji and was glad to see I realize was not worthless.

"Lacus just looks down as she then says,"

Ben, I never realized, that's how little you thought of yourself. You, were never worthless Ben, not to even if that's what you thought you were, I did not see you that way! You did not have to be rich and special, you did not have to be a hero, you just have to be you! If you're not able to stand who you truly are, how can anyone else?

"Ben tries to keep calm as he then says,"

But Lacus, we are all the same, we act like how others want us to so we can fit in society. I mean, your the one who is wearing a wig!"

As Aqua gasps Lacus looks embarrassed as she then says,

" You, knew about that to? Sigh, that's right, you were there, of course you knew. Anyway, I am not talking about masks on your face Ben, I am talking about masking who you truly are! I, have just been myself, and expected those who expected me. If pepole did not like who I was, so be it. "

Ben looks pained and says,"

But, that's just it, besides you, no one expected , the real me! I was rejected again and again, and no one expected me for who I was! Lacus, if you truly liked me for who I was, then how come, you stood by Brad, even after everything? After Max died, when you broke up with Brad, and we got closer, for a time I thought, we really understood each other. If you truly trusted me, why, why did you go back to Brad? Why, don't you trust me?"

Lacus is clutching her arm harder and then says,"

Don't twist things around Ben, I still like the real you, as a friend. However, at the same time, as painful as this may be to you, you and I could never truly love each other! I don't, blame you for what happened to me, but at the same time, it's clear you and I could never truly understand each other as long as you refuse to grow up and see me for what I am.

" Ben responds with,"

Lacus, I want to understand you, I want to know your pain, so I can make it go away! But, the only way that can happen is if you trust me, and the rest of your friends!"

Lacus gets bitter as she then looks down and says,"

And what good would that do even if your hearts are sincere? Even, even if the Blue Eyes White Dragon could be extracted from me at this point safely, the damage is done. People don't forgive as easily as you Ben, they will come at me again and again for what I have done, ill never have any peace. The situation is so far beyond your naïve expectations Ben, what can you truly do to save me Ben? Do you have a answer besides just wishing for the best?"

Ben pauses before he then says,"

I, well, its simple. Once everyone realizes you were just being used it will all be,'

Lacus then snaps and then says," It's not that simple! If you can't do anything, then just shut up all ready!"

Doug gets annoyed and then says,"

Watch your mouth Lacus, Ben's put up with your nonsense for far more then I thought anyone could, and it's because he still sees you as a friend! "

Ezan nods and folds his arms as he then says,"

You must truly have lost your nerve if you still think the Enji are out to destroy you. And your far from the one to talk about not being honest about one's self! Face it, you have far more options then you would expect. "

Lacus then starts to sob and says,

" Even if that's the case, I am tired of meaningless pity. I don't want to hurt anymore, I am so tired of pain. That's why, all of the foolish fantasies have to end, so no more tragic mistakes have to end. Ben, you fought long and hard, but this battle you can't win. Just expect, that I am never going back to how you wished things where!

It's clear, I don't belong with the Enji Knights, I don't belong in the Lylat Kingdom, I don't belong anywhere! And I have no doubts, that I don't need some fool who can't see things for how they are just making things worse for me!"

Ben looks hurt as he then says,"

Lacus, is that all I really was to you? I thought, we had fun together, I could see it on your face. Maybe, I did not get everything right, but even during the battles with Doctor Wily, I know that are happiness together, the bound we had was no lie! Lacus, I may not know everything, and even be slow to realize things time and again, but this, I know it's real with all my heart! Lacus, I lo, "

Before he can finish saying it Lacus freaks out and then says,

" Don't you dare say that to me! Don't lie to me like that Ben! Even, if you truly think that's how you feel about me, you're just in love with my image, you always wanted your dream girl. But I am not your dream girl, I am a monster.

"Cloud then sighs and then says," That's only if you let yourself be one Lacus! We all make are own destiny, its are choices who shape who we are!

"Lacus just puts her hands on her heart and says,

" Not all of us have a choice, some of us have are fates branded in to us as we are born, and that is reality. I wanted to believe your version, for so long I did. But resisting the truth, has only brought more pain to both me and others. Ben, still think things can be normal again, as my body looks like this?"

With that she takes off her suits right glove, and Ben is shocked to see her entire hand is gray!

Ben at once says,"

What the, what happened to you Lacus?"

Lacus is getting teary eyed as she then says,

" I don't know, but, my guess is that my body is breaking down, the celestial beast inside me is causing my body to break down. You all ready saw those monsters with my faces earlier, my cells must be spreading around in the wind!"

Myers is baffled as he then says,"

What, that does not add up at all Lacus! This must be the work of an outside source, because for all the trouble having the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside you has caused, this is not part of it I assure you! Please, for everyone's sake just come with us and let us fully analyze you so we can get to the bottom of this. If you cooperate with us now, you can still have a place in society other then as its despised enemy.

"Lacus smiles weakly and says,"

Nice try Grand Master, but it's clear now, that what society will never expect a mutant witch being alive. Don't worry, I, don't have any desire to cause any trouble, I am to tired of trouble. I , just want , to go away, be away from everything, so that at last it can be over.

Please, just leave me alone. Ill, return to my families house to leave all of the belongings of mine related to the Enji Knights, and then stop being a problem forever.

If you want this drama to end, just let us leave it like this. The only way I can still live now, is to leave my past behind me forever, and expect my future. I doubt ill have much time left anyway the way things are going, so this is the best possible way it can end now, for everyone. Huh?"

Lacus was about to turn around, before to her shock Ben has grabbed her shoulder! She looks up and sees Ben has tears in his eyes before he then says,"

Lacus, don't do this, don't go! You think leaving to go off alone, and possibly die all alone is the best way this can end? You, really think you deserve to be all alone? No, no matter what Brad says, that's not what your fate is! Please don't go Lacus, just, give us one more chance, give me one more chance! I promise, I won't fail you again! I, care to much about you, to see you end up like this! Don't you realize, how important you are to so many other people, and me?"

Lacus looks at Ben, and looks like she is about to break down and cry, but while her eyes look wide and sad for a moment she just closes them and shoves Ben off her before turning around and saying,"

Sorry Ben, but, there is no choice but to try a new dream now. Because no matter what you do, ill , never love you. We are from two separate worlds, worlds that can never be united!

So if you truly care about me, then don't ever bother me again because it's for the best, that we never speak , that we never see each other again!

This Ben Auro, is my choice. This, is, the reality! So everyone, don't interfere with my fate any more, please.

" With that Lacus quickly jumps back and unleashes a orb of light, that goes up in the air and blinds everyone!

Ben at once says," No, Lacus!

" Ben quickly regains his vision and his dismayed to see Lacus is gone! As lighting from the still raging storm in the distance goes on Ben then says,"

No, Lacus, it can't end like this!"

Doug groans and says," God damn it, getting sick of us not being able to stop everyone form just warping away!"

Samus sighs as she then says,"

Sorry kid, I can't pick up her energy, she must have learned how to cover her tracks well.'

Ben is heartbroken as he then falls to his knees and then says,

" Why, why is nothing I do good enough for anyone?"

Ezan then puts his sword away and then says,

Don't blame yourself Ben Auro, she chose her own path, however foolish it was

." Doug nods and says," Got that right Ezan, you tried your best bro, really. But, if she refuses to expect help, then that's how it is sadly. "

Myers just looks up and then says,

" Lacus, I wish I knew how deep your pain was before it was to late. I am so sorry Ben, that it had to turn out like this."

Sabin then says," What should we do Master Myers, should we try and find her? What if she tries to reunite with Brad and the Dark Enji?

"Myers looks down and says,"

I don't dismiss any possibly choices, but for now at least, I would like to believe that her words where sincere. I saw her eyes, she truly does seem to have no intention of causing harm. But, even so I seen good acting before, and this is still not the outcome I would have liked. There for, contact the Raystar family at once, and send a few Enji to meet with Archduke Raystar. If she is truly going back to her house, we may have one last shot at getting her to see that destiny is not absolute. But for now, let's just clean up this current mess and try to recover.'

With that a Lylat soldier in a blue uniform from the army 07 platoon unit walks up to the group and Samus sees its her long time friend from her army days, the black skinned highly skilled soldier Anthony Higgs who also fought along side her during her operation inside the Titan's Bottle ship before she then says,"

Ah, so your on duty here Anthony?

"The solider chuckles and says,"

Well, did not expect to see you here princess but looks like we had one crazy party going on tonight! Still, just came to report that all surviving hostiles have been rounded up Grand Master. "

Thank you Higgs. Brad Fowltror, if I realized that you were able to cause such devastation from the start, I would have never have let things progressed this far. But, I suppose I to failed to realize just what he was capable of. However, now we must handle the vast aftermath of his actions, and insure that he no longer causes any more suffering. Ben, you have went through a great deal today, you and everyone should go back and try and rest up. If need be we can postpone the Enji Budokai's final match.

"Ezan nods and says," Yes, I would rather not rush are decisive match Ben Auro! Even after all of this, I won't expect anything form you but your best in are showdown, understood? Huh? "Ezan sees Ben is motionless and seems broken before he gets annoyed and says,"

What, don't tell me you fainted standing up!"

Ben just slowly turns to Ezan kind of in a gaze and then says,"

Oh, yah. I , won't forget to bring the memo. Lacus, what do you mean, I am not being myself? I, don't think I am not being myself, and if I don't know when I am for real, what am I suppose to do? What, will it take for you to see that I can , make you be happy, so that you can love me at last? "

Aqua then leans down and says,"

Ben, don't let Lacus's words rattle you. Lacus, may not even be expressing her true feelings. Her heart, must be overwhelmed with pain right now. So, if you truly want to know how Lacus feels, give her time to think things over.

"James nods and then says," That's right, pain effects how we think, that's why its never good to make final decisions with a irrational mind. Still, don't let the stress of today's events, warp you to badly Ben." Doug nods and then says,"

James is right, your not about to let Brad, or even Lacus define how things go down eh bud? "

Ben just wipes away some tears, and grips the Star Sword tightly before he then says,

" Don't worry about that Doug, I won't forget, what's expected of me. For the sake of Max, Craft, Xion, everyone that has died because of this evil carnage, it all has to end! And, so that no one else has to suffer, I won't fail my duty, my destiny no matter what! I have to keep, urg.'

With that Ben falls to his knees and coughs up some blood before everyone gets alarmed and Aqua says,"

Ben! Huh? Your forehead, it's burning up!"

Ben chuckles weakly as he then says,"

Ah, yah, guess it's this weather.

"Ezan just puts his hand on his head and says,"

Tsc, I can't have you falling apart now, you have been a mess ever since are battle with Kira and the others, did you rest between the battles or not?"

Ben coughs again and says,"

Yah I did, it's just my back Ezan. Guess it just hates stress and that won't go away. Don't worry, I am not going to fail the mission, no matter what. Ill, just rest a bit."

With that Ben falls unconscious, before Shinryudramon then says,

" Boss! "Aqua feels Ben's head and then says,

" Its ok, he is just exhausted. "

Myers then says,"

Ben, between everything, the stress is truly pushing him past his limit. And it's not even Idious that is all we have to worry about, I am starting to worry that Ben's body could break down if he keeps pushing himself so hard. But sadly, everything is just going to get even more intense till this war concludes one way or the other."

Ezan nods and says,"

Yes, as long as Brad is still in one piece, the source of this pain will not end. That's why, I have to track down that monster, and shatter his body and soul!"

Doug then cracks his neck and says,"

Got that right Ezan, this drama going in to overtime is something no one needs! Well, I may not be able to put a end to Brad just yet, but I can do something to make this fiasco less annoying! James, you know the Raystar estate's address right?"

James takes off his glasses before he then says,

" I do, but don't tell me your really thinking what I think you're doing Doug.

" Doug chuckles and says,' You know me to well my man. Lacus may not care much about what I have to say, but she is going to listen to me anyway! Even if it's a wild shot, she needs to calm down and realize just how crazy she really is acting! I have to do something, to resolve this damn mess!

" Shinryudramon nods and then says,"

Ill go with you to Doug, I might be able to pick up her sent! Lacus, she has to realize, that she is crazy to think that she is doing anything but causing more pain to Ben and everyone by acting like this!"

James then says," Well, I suppose is it ok if we check the Raystar estate just in case?"

Cloud nods and says," I suppose, there is little to lose on this. Just be careful .'

Myers nods and then says,

" Doug, if you run in to Lacus, don't' aggravate her. In this state, she really could go berserk and have the Blue Eyes White Dragon take control.

"Doug gives a thumbs up and says," Don't worry, I am not about to raise the stakes even higher then they are all ready. Just can't stand by, while Ben's stress is eating him apart."

Aqua smiles and says," Doug, you really are devoted to your friends."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Guess I am. Because, even if I can't put much effort in to believing in the big picture, I at least stand by my friends. And, ill do whatever it takes to keep the good times going, even if I have to dab between the line of good and evil to do so! Now, lets floor it guys!"

With that Doug James and Shinryudramon then take off in the direction of Lacus 's home before Ezan snickers and says,"

That fool better know what he is doing or the situation is just going to decay even further.

"Cloud shrugs and says,"

Doug may be a little unruly, but he proved he knows what he is doing, so I guess we can trust him."

Myers nods and says,

' Yes, even in are darkest hour, we must still believe in the best of others our Brad's logic will win. I, still believe Lacus is not a lost cause, but I admit time is running out for her to come back to the light. Even I am not sure what she intends to do."

Aqua sighs and then says,"

I don't think, even Lacus knows what she is doing at this point Master Myers. Her eyes, were so frantic, so desperate. Her hopes have been shattered and all that's left is fear.

For Ben's sake, I hope she realizes things are not as hopeless as she thinks they are, but that's only if she can realize that she can still change things before it's to late."

Myers nods and then says,"

Between the trauma that the dragon has caused her, and all of Brad's influence, her mind has been so warped, so fractured. But, I have know Lacus for so long, and after everything, I own her one last chance to prove who she really is. After all, her destiny may have been to endure great suffering, but it also is to emerge from that suffering like a phoenix rising from the ashes, and show the true light of kindness.

Now, its time to see just how much light truly resides in her heart I suppose. Well, no point dwelling on this for now. Might as well clean up here and then get something to eat. I am famished, any one else want to go to the Olive Forrest?"

As the rest of the Enji Knights and hero's go to clean up the mess around the Under Sector, and discuss dinner plans. However, meanwhile as they do, we now turn to what is up with the biggest unresolved issue of the battle, Lacus!

* * *

So with that we turn are view back to see where Lacus in fact warped off to, and the truth is it's not where anyone expected! Yes, as the spot light goes back to Ben's bitterly overwhelmed friend it seems she is hovering low over Neo Arcadia!

Lacus used her escape just to speed in to the sewers of the the capital city before any one could track her, but even she is not sure where she is going as she tries to avoid being spotted by anyone! More then a little depressed at how things have turned out, Lacus has just flew out of the sewers and is now by a bunch of buildings before she then sees a big buildings built in hologram screen showing the news of Brad's revelations being played back before her face is shown. She just sighs and says,"

I wonder if I should have even bothered to run away. They won't let me get away, and I don't even know where to run to.

Even Brad, has been working with the Dark Enji, he lied to me again. I guess, I really am just pathetic. "

She then lands on the ground and says,"

All I wanted to do, was do what must be done to stop causing pain to others. But, all that did was make things worse. No matter what, I am powerless to stop my cursed existence it would seem. I guess, the only real solution is to, huh?

" Lacus looks up and sees that by chance she is in front of a hoistable

She then says," Is this, really the same place? Well, since I am here, I might as well , try to atone somewhat."

With that Lacus quickly looks around, and quickly flies all the way to the top of the building! As she lands on the roof she uses her magical energy to hide her presence and nullify all cameras and other machines in the area, before she uses her strength to open the roof's door. Then, after sneaking through the floors of the building at top speed, after a few minutes she finds the room she is looking for and enters! As she does she takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, it's been a long time, Miss Auro.

" Seeing Ben's mother just be asleep causes her to sigh as she then says,"

I feel, ashamed that I did not ask once, but, I was the one who caused you to be in this state in the first place after all. "

With that Lacus goes to right in front of Ben's mother and begins to sniffle as she then says,

" Ben, may have always thought of me as the most important women in his life, but I think its because there was no question you were the most important by default.'

With that she starts crying again and says,"

You, you always gave Ben hope, and unlike me, you did not delude him with false dreams, or break his heart. You, were always proud of him for who he was not who you expected him to be. To be honest I am not even sure I can say that about my mother. I, am not sure what you thought of me to be honest, I knew you were glad I was Ben's friend, but I think you were always uneasy about me, as if you knew this would happen. Its, not like I , wanted things to end this way, but, it's the only way!

Miss Auro, Max, I am so sorry, that you all had to suffer, because of me! I , wanted to keep my promise to you Max, I, just am not strong enough! "

With that Lacus breaks down and starts right out sobbing sorrowful tears as she then says,"

Oh Ben, I promised you, that I would not see you suffer again, and I really, meant that promise. But, I realized that a cursed monster of a witch like me does not have what it takes to keep that promise! I failed you, just like I failed everyone!

I, know how much you care for me, but, that will only make you suffer more, and that's why I can't allow you to continue this fantasy of a happy ending! Even if you hate me, even if I broke your heart, at least you can still live to feel the pain!

Despite how naïve you can be, your still someone who can without a doubt find someone who you truly belong to be with, and you will be much happier with that person, laughing when I am just a bitter memory! Yes, you deserve to be with someone that can really make you happy, and ill never be able to be that person!

Its better for everyone this way , because after all that has happened, I, care to much about you to see you ruin your life, for me! "

Lacus then gets back up and goes to Ben's mothers side before she trembles, and takes Ben's mothers hand before saying,

' Miss Auro, I know, you likely can't hear me, but, ill try anyway. I just wanted to say, I am sorry I let your son down, and sorry I hurt you so badly. Your son, truly is a great hero, and, deserves a much better destiny then suffering over some mutant witch! So, that's why, you have to wake up some day, so that you can give your son the happiness I never could! Please, don't bring Ben anymore pain, I beg of you."

With that Lacus leans down and puts her head on Ben's mother's hand, as tears fall on her hands. Lacus has a holy aura shine around her for a bit before she then sniffles and can barley keep her self together before she gets back up and says,"

Sorry to bother you, ill go now.

" With that Lacus gets up and looks out the rooms window to see the storm and the rain outside is at last dying down before she then says,"

Ben, you always assumed you were never good enough for me, but you got it wrong again, I am not good enough for someone so kind, you deserve better then me. The only thing I can do for you, and everyone else, is to make sure, my fate does involve anyone else form here on. I guess I can, huh?"

Lacus hears footsteps, and turns around to see Ben' mom's doctor, Doctor Cox enter! The doctor with the curly hair just raises an eyebrow and says,"

Now what the hell is this? I told blonde to stop letting patients in so late just so they can steal stuff!

" Lacus sighs and says,"

Oh that's right, it's after hours. I am sorry, I won't cause any more trouble.

" With that Lacus opens the window, and shocks the doctor by just sliding out the window! This shocks Cox before he then says,"

Hey wait, I did not mean you had to leave that way idiot! Oh god, huh?"

Cox looks down and says,"

That responds was given, because he sees that even though Lacus jumped down several stories and landed right on a hover car, she just got up at once, cracked her neck, and jumped down! What the, maybe I should have taken that shift. This can't end well, I wonder, huh? "

Doctor Cox looks back and hears something, before he sees that the machine hooked up to Ben's mother is displaying energy readings that it has not shown for months! The doctor then sees Ben's mother's hands move slightly before he says,"

What, really? No machine or spell could get her to come to, but now she is moving? What, did that girl do?

" The physician looks down and sees that the The owner of that machine, a balding man in his forties named Ted was walking up to his car and has seen Lacus land on his car then moans at the sight before he then says," Oh come on! I just got it paid off! "

Lacus just looks at the dent in the machine and says,

" Oh, sorry I was careless."

With that Lacus uses some magic, and the hover car is fixed instantly! Ted is so shocked that his hair stands up before he then says,

" Holy cow! You, can use magic! Well, thanks I guess. Um, are you ok?"

Lacus smiles and says,

" Don't worry, as you can see, it takes a lot more then something so trivial for me to die. Well, good night."

With that Lacus instantly takes to the air before Ted then scratches his head and says,

" Oh man, I know I seen that face before but it better not be from inside. Doctor Kelso will never believe me if I say I was late because of a magic zombie! Huh?"

The hapless lawyer looks up on the main hologram projector behind him, and sees Lacus 's face on the news's relay before he then says

," Wait, that girl was, THAT girl! I, need a vacation.

"With that the man goes inside the building and are view turns back to Lacus. Lacus is still crying and shivering as she flies in the direction of her house before saying,"

I, can't even kill myself now if I wanted to, my body is to durable for anything like that. Besides, suicide would just cause the dragon to come out anyway. Well, guess it really is pass the point of no return now. Ben, even if he and the others really did have a plan to truly try and save me, it's far to late by now. The pain, its so much I can barley think straight anymore. I doubt I can hold it back much longer.

And Brad, I guess he was just giving me false hopes to. There is no escape, so at least ill try and avoid getting anyone else caught up in the crash. Ill just go home quickly, to lose the stuff that could let the Enji track me. I wonder, maybe I should leave a will behind or something.

That way, maybe Ben and my family will at last understand how absolutely pointless it is to try and change my mind. I know, I failed all of them, but, in the end, I just , am not strong enough to meet everyone's expectations. This, is my destiny, and no one else should face it but me, alone."

* * *

With that Lacus goes off to fulfill her desire, not realizing just how so many others are agonizing over her choice! And now we turn to the person that is agonizing over her decision the most, and of course that's Ben! Ben was taken back to Hallowed Bastion so he could recover in his room, but despite that he collapsed due to exhaustion, the turmoil in his mind and heart over what Lacus 's actions has made him more then a little uneasy and he awoke only a hour later! Ben wakes up and is breathing hard only to see Moz looking at him before the moogle then says,"

Ben, your awake all ready! "Ben just looks around and says,"

Moz, its, still night? Wait, could, all of that just been a horrible, nightmare?

"Moz floats on to Ben's head before he then says,

" Sorry Ben, I wish it was but if your talking about what just happened with Lacus and Brad, it was not a dream Kubo." Ben takes a long painful moan and then says," Damn it, it's never the easy way. How long, have I been out?"

Moz responds and says," Only little more then a hour Ben, you really should get some rest. "Ben gets on his feet and says," In a bit Moz, since I am up I might as well use the bathroom. Did, they find her? "

Moz responds with, "

Not yet Ben, but everyone is looking everywhere and they won't give up! Everyone is really worried, Cloud and a few others are still out side!"

Ben raises a eyebrow and says,"

Really? Good grief, I did not want anyone to start worrying about me. Might as well assure everyone that I am not going to keel over."

With that Ben goes out, and sees that Cloud, Aeris, X, Luke and Sonic are all outside before Ben then says,

" Um, hey everyone, sorry to worry you all.

" Aeris smiles and then says,"

Don't be sorry Ben, you suffered a great deal, we just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Sonic just grins and then says," Glad to see you're quite the fighter Ben, and were able to recoil from that bummer roadblock!

"Ben looks up and then says,"

Well, I would like to say I am completely better, but that would be a lie, and would continue to be a lie till Brad is finished once and for al, and we hopefully can find Lacus. Has, anything happened, did we find them?"

X responds with," Easy there Ben, you have only been sleeping for barley an hour. I know you want this to be solved as fast as possible, but the Dark Enji are as hard to find as ever and finding Lacus won't be easy either if she is putting all of her effort in to hiding.

"Luke nods and says," I know its rough Ben but theses things take time to do right. Master Myers is just chatting with Mister Raystar in the Command Center now.

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

What, Lacus 's father is here?"

Cloud clears his throat and says,'

That's correct Ben he came to be briefed in person on the, huh?"

Ben clutches his fist and then says,

" Well, if that's the case, then I might as well say what I wanted to say to him for a while now. With things as bad as they are, there is no point holding back! I want answers, and I want them now!"

With that Ben blasts off at full speed to the upper part of the castle before Moz panics and says,"

Hold up Ben, your way to emotional now to think clearly! Oh boy, his anxiety must be haywire now Kupo! "

Cloud sighs and then says,"

I know how much pain Ben must be feeling now, but him letting his emotions drive him when tensions are this high won't help anything. Come on, lets hope we can catch him before something even worse happens. "

With that Sonic leans down and says," Then what are we sitting here for? Lets jet!"

With that Sonic darts off and the others nod before fallowing the blue hedgehog.

However, even Sonic can't move as fast as Ben's current speed, and that is why the scene quickly changes to Ben entering the chamber of the Masters a minute later, where Ben enters and indeed sees Lacus 's father talking with both Master Myers, Ansem, and the hologram of King Atem! Myers , Ezan, Aqua and more are all ready inside and they all see Ben entering before the leader of the Enji then says,"

Ben, are you ok? You should get your rest.

" Ben takes a deep breath as he then says,

" No, I am not ok Grand Master, and I won't be, till I get some answers, from you Mister Raystar!"

Lacus 's father clears his throat and says,"

Ben, what are you talking about?"

Ben gets angry and says," You know what I am talking about, your own daughter! I tried to find the answer myself, but, I waited long enough and I can't wait any longer.

Given the situation, I think I have the right to know the truth! Erich Raystar, I have to know once and for all, why did you curse your own child to a life of fear and infuse the deadly Blue Eyes White Dragon into her! How could you treat your own daughter, as just some weapon?

Was it for pride, like Garma Kaiba? The reason, Lacus was able to be controlled by Brad for so long is that Brad has had this over her head for years!

"Myers sighs and then says," Ben please, I know your frustrated, but you must clam down. There is a reason for this, trust me."

Ben is so upset that his fist is bleeding before he then says,"

Sorry Master Myers, but I can't do that this time! If there is a good reason for infusing a child with a monster she did not want, then I am lost because it seems like a heartless thing to me!

" Myers is about to say something, before Ben sees Cloud and the others arrive behind him, and more importantly Erich raise his arm in front of Myers and says,"

Its ok, Ben is right, I think he has the right to know. Yes, the chosen one should not be left out of this any more. Ben, your right that it's a terrible sin for a father to condemn his child to such a cruel life.

But, you must understand, it was not out of a desire to have some super weapon of a daughter or anything like that. No, the only reason that I had the late Enji Master Minato Namikaze seal the Blue Eyes White Dragon in to my daughter's body, was to save her life."

Ben just raises an eyebrow and then says," What, that does not make any sense at all! What, what kind of injury, who could have hurt Lacus so badly that the only way to cure her was to seal an insane dragon with enough power to blow up planets? "

Myers then says,

" It was not any outside force that caused a injury that would required this to be done Ben, but a inner injury.

In other words, Lacus 's own body was killing her and this was the only way to save her." Ben just steps back and says," What, are you serious? How, is that even possible? You mean, some sort of diseases?

"Aqua then says,"

Yes, I, admit I am a bit lost on this one myself for I never knew there was a illness, or even a medical condition in the entire universe that's only cure was for one's body to be a Jinchūriki , a host of a celestial beast. "

The hologram of King Atem closes his eyes, and touches the Millennium Puzzle on his neck before he then says,"

That would be because this condition is so rare it's not known to history, and only a handful have this condition in the entire history of the known universe. Everyone, the information you are about to know is the highest of classified information. "

Sonic crosses his arms and says," Man, Lacus all ready has a dragon with a temper inside her, what could even be more secret then that?

"Erich closes his eyes and says,"

Simple Sonic, because the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, was the only thing powerful enough to cause the power all ready in Lacus from tearing her apart. Everyone, Lacus was not born with the Celestial Beast insider her. However, she was born, as an angel.

"To say this shocks everyone is a understatement as Ben is so shocked his jaw goes all the way to the ground and says,"

Wait, you said, WHAT? Wait, Lacus, is a celestial being? That means, the Ray star family is really a family of angels?"

Ben sees Lacus's father look at Ben and says," Let be clear, nether I, my wife, or my other children are angels, Lacus is the sole expectation. However, she has angelic blood, DNA, and powers since she was born besides that. And that is because she is a descendent of the

_Antitype Apostle bloodline_.

" Ben is to overwhelmed to even give a proper responds and Myers just says," In other words Ben, she has the same blood line as one of the four legendary heroes of the great war of light and darkness Serenity Van Houten, and is a indirect descendant of her as well! You must all understand well, this blood line skips generations, even for millions of years. However, when does with this holy bloodline do have there powers awaken, if they can not handle the power, it can tear there soul apart.

This is not because Cosmos is cruel, its merely a defense feedback, to insure such power does not become in to the hands of anyone that is not worthy of the power. "

Ben is still taking this all in as he then says,"

So, wait, this means, that, Lacus, is really an angel?"

Erich nods and says,"

Yes, and not in the way her friend Collete Brunel has angelic powers. She, is truly a angel, or half a celestial being, half a mortal being to be precises. my child, is also in part, a child of Cosmos herself. And now you understand, just why I had to keep this information so secret. Only King Atem and the Enji Masters are allowed to know such information. After all, if it was common knowledge that an angel was living in the mortal dimension, it would cause groups throughout the entire universe to always hunger her power.

Not to mention, the forces of darkness would forever go after her life, adding even more stress to her and, that would make her destiny even more difficult. You see Ben, people who have this power emerge means only one thing, that its there destiny, to guide the cosmos through a crucial moment, one that is suppose to shape the universes fate. "

Ben gasps as he then says,

" Lacus, that's, her true destiny? Did, she know this?

"Erich nods and then says,"

Yes, and that's why she always felt burdened with destiny. But, I am afraid that burden was too much for her.'

Ben gets annoyed and says,"

You think? Lacus is consumed with fear and pain, and now, she thinks the only future she has is none! Lacus, to think that you were even more special then I ever imagined. But, I don't care if you're a half human, half angel, half dragon girl, your still, the most important girl to me in the entire universe! That's why, I refuse to expect, that before was the last time we will see each other.

Lacus, ill, do whatever it takes to show you, that I can meet your expectations, all of them. Mister Raystar, that, clears up a few things, but I don't understand, how could the Blue Eyes White Dragon, really be the only way to insure Lacus could survive?"

Erich sighs and says,"

That, is quite the long story. Well, might as well sit down everyone, I might as well start from the beginning and its going to be a while to tell this properly. "

With that everyone goes to sit down, and,

warning, incoming to be continued!

Yes, the rest of the revelations will have to wait, because with as much as we have all ready learned, learning the rest might cause some explosions!

Well, after a tragic turn of events even though Brad's insane plan ended in failure thanks to his allies still seeing him as useful he got away for now. But even that pain to Ben is nothing compared to Lacus flatly and coldly rejecting him and his feelings, even if she feels much more horrible about it then she let on! What is more, Ben and the others have found out that Lacus's true powers and destiny are even more full of twists then anyone thought! Just what is the full story that shaped Lacus to who she is today, and can Ben use it to try and get one last shot and saving his dear friend before Brad comes back, with even more to finish what he started? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to the ever increasing tense next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Erich Raystar tells Ben and the others the true history of the situation that leaded Lacus to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon merged with her body. And, as a bonus we see more details on the terrorists that kidnapped Lacus when she was on vacation with Ben's family, which adds the bonus of Ben recalling how Max and he saved her from the most powerful of the terrorist group, the super commandos Gene, Sodom, Rolento, Xigbar as his original identity as Braig, and the mysterious leader, the powerful dark wizard user Albedo!

As Ben realizes just what the true meaning of the events of his past are, little does he realize that at the same time as he is understanding the past, the present is roaring by!

And what I mean is that next time Lacus has indeed returned to her home to prepare to leave her past, and everyone related to it behind, only to find Doug, James and Shinryudramon waiting for her, determined not to let her go through with her plan! However, things get even more drastic when Brad, healed by the Dark Enji stomps in and demands that Lacus return with her! And with that, the furious explosion over Lacus 's true fate gets even more painful, but to see just how painful it really is going to be for her and everyone around her, you better dare not miss,

_**Chapter 170: The Catastrophic Iris over the Cancerous Scythe of Sin! **_

See you there! But, before we do, I think a few authors notes are needed. Ahem, er, sorry if I was misleading last time. When I meant the fallowing chapter would be boring stuff from G Gundam, I was leading that it was Lacus breaking Ben's heart like Rain broke Domon's when she left for Neo Japan after deciding it would be better off that after the pain she caused Domon it would be better if they never saw each other again. It's also the same kind of reason that Lacus took the actions she did, guilt, fear, all that. Now, not to say that more G Gundam like events will not happen in the future though.

Well, expect the sekiha love love tenkyoken, even G Gundam's creator said in a interview he knew that was corny and all so, I think I can think of something better hehe.

Er, sorry if I got everyone's hopes up that Brad was going to die today, er, I guess I did intend to trick you guys, but, we are still cool, right?

( Sees a endless storm of flame arrows coming down , activates flame shield,) Wait, AHHHH! I know everyone is likely outraged that Brad's still alive, but I can explain so just hear me out ok?( Arm gets blasted off with a particle blast,,,) OW! That's not hearing me out! Yah, I know Brad has more then over stayed his welcome, and that the hate for him is quite high, trust me even this action was not because I have any feelings but hate for him myself.

BUT, I let him off from a one way trip to hell, because hard as it may seem to believe, I still have a better ideal on how to use him. I know it seems that every aspect of what he could do is played out, but I have, since the start of Cosmic Wars, have had this planned, and the reason Brad did not die today, was because I did not think this level of pain was good enough, and trust me, when he will die, it will be oh so painful. In fact, ill promise you guys this, the last time Ben and Brad run in to each other, only one will leave alive.

Lets just say, put the final form of the G monster from Resident Evil two, Bio Brolly, and , what ever the hell you would call that Tetsuo freak at the end of the Akira movie, and, that can be your picture of the path Brad is going hehehe. I do know its aggregating to put up with the continual existence of such an annoying disgusting villain, but hey, the good villains are the ones you hate the most right?

I guess now would be a good time to let you all in on something.

The reason Brad Fowltror is such a prevalent charter, is that when I started the story, I based his existence off I guy I knew in high school.

Not so funny story, my high school years I had a real child hood friend, who was the boy friend to the person I founded Brad off of. Now, the person that gave me the urge to create Brad, may not be quite as evil as Brad, but he still was a major dick, and from what I can tell, still is. Sadly though, the child h

ood friend still stuck by him, and, made it clear who she was loyal to, even if it meant throwing the other person away like unwanted trash,,,,.

Well, as you can see, it was, a very biter experience to say the least, and that's how . just as I was getting ready to decide to write Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Brad Fowltror came in to existence! Yes, for anyone worried that Lacus 's story is going to end like a shake sphere story ill tell you this now, I created Brad Fowltror so I could at least in some form get revenge on the good for nothing lying manipulating prick I basied him off of, so there is no way in hell that this story is going to go down like its inspiration! It may not be in the clear yet, but there will be a happy ending to this painful time. I wanted to write a story the way I wanted it to be, with maximum excitement and drama, and after everything I hope you guys have enough faith in me to hang on even through the painful parts. Well, enough of that.

On the flip side, for those hoping that Lacus broke up with Brad this chapter, well, its kind of there. If it was not clear enough, even she realizes how little faith there is in believing Brad's words, and now all that's left is the nightmarish abusive boyfriend from hell who just won't take no for a answer to deal with!

Also , if your still confused about her angelic heritage, even though no one in the rest of her family is just normal humans, again, its because of a gap gene that only awakens even with only a small trace of DNA having it. Sort of like how Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho was a descent of the demon king Raizen even though the bloodline was from 700 years ago. Rest assured, this will be more cleanly explained, along with just what happened, really happened when terrorist attacked Lacus in high school in the coming future. Now then, I think that's everything, thanks for listing and keeping a cool,( Gets shot with a arrow, pulls it out,)

Urg, no wonder the creator of Dragon Ball nearly got killed by fan pressure in the Buu saga, lol.

Ah well, before I go, just a few more random notes. One, Capcon, why, instead of Megaman Universe having Megaman team up with X, and his other counterparts, we have freaking US Megaman? Seriously, I did not even know there was a difference, who cares about freaking eyebrows?

Arg, that better be more to it. Well, two, US Birth by Sleep, ah, quite the fun game as I expected, as long as I can keep forgetting who Aqua's voice actor is,, urg. Just in time to, since I finally got everyone in Dissida maxed out and got all of there ultimate weapon's! Whew, that took a while, glad I don't have to do that a,,,

( Sees that Square just announced Dissidia 012: Duodecim Final Fantasy) ,,,,, WATA!

Well, here we go again. And at last, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more for this one. Don't think I have to worry, but, with all the nice games coming out, I might have to send more reminders, in the shape of the Royal Knights. Well, with that, see you next time guys! Oh, and for the hell of it,,,

KAHN!


	61. C 170: Tighting Cancerous Noose of Sin!

Sorry for the delay again, I was slowed down because I got sick and I had to divert my energy creating a short story for my creative writing class. Well, hope its worth the wait!

_**Chapter 170: The Cancerous Noose of Sin Contracting over the Fractured Divine Flower! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben's brutal struggle to take down Brad Fowltror once and for all just got more dangerous by the moment, as thanks to Lacus showing where she stood, the revelation left Ben damaged in more ways than one, and even more close to meeting a very bad end! With the poisonous wound Lacus inflected, Ben was weakened, battered, and just about to be killed by Brad's gang of Jerid, Mondo, CJ and the Slate, powered up by stolen Advance Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals to give the weakened Ben more then he could handle! However, just when it looked like Brad was going to score the final point, the " battle" went in to a intermission when Ezan, Doug, James and Shinryudramon came to Ben's aide, while the rest of the Enji and the other hero's cleaned up the mess that was Brad's followers outside! Brad's pals quickly realized the hard way that even with the power of the dark side, they were outmatched, and Brad found himself surrounded!

Furious at having his plans ruined, Brad showed that the only thing that truly mattered to him was being a winner as he went back on his long boast about only relying on his own power, and powered up to his full power again before absorbing a dozen or so Curse Seal Crystals to become one hundred and twenty percent of his max power! With Brad's massive new power increase, despite the combined work of the Enji, nothing seemed to hurt Brad! However, the good guys were under no circumstances going to let Brad prevail, and soon Master Myers and the others joined the fray, and caused Brad's own power to be used against him!

Brad responded by powering up even further, but the ruthless Killer Ace paid for his obsession with being all powerful, as he finally pumped up more than he could handle, and realized that the power of the dark side does not go well with his body, as he had a wicked overdose of power that not only set his energy level to near zero, but seemed to be mutate his body!

However, just as it seemed like Ben could at last avenge Brad and finish the Unstoppable Juggernaut brutal reign of terror was going to be finished once and for all, Brad showed that he was going to be even more of a pain than anyone expected, when everyone was shocked to see none other than Xemnas and Saix to appear to reveal Brad's alliance with the Organization of Dark Enji and bail Brad out to Ben and the others dismay!

However, Ben was in for a even more horrible shock when Lacus confronted Ben and not only broke Ben's heart by saying she could never love him, but reveal that while her faith in Brad was shaken by the recent events, she did not have the faith to believe in anyone, even herself and told everyone to never bother her again before fleeing! However, as heartless and vicious as Lacus 's actions seemed to everyone, Lacus was not nearly as strong in her hatred as she appeared, as she appeared by chance to Ben's mother back at the , and confessed she hated herself most of all! And as Lacus 's actions became more fatalistic, after Ben's woke up from the last battle Ben's action's became just as desperate! Mad at the situation being this bad in the first place, Ben confronted Lacus's father, who was discussing the recent events with Master Myers Ansem and the others, and demanded to know once and for all why Lacus was given such a fate in the first place!

However, Ben and his friends found out they were in for more of a shock then anything they were prepared for, when realizing there was no point hiding the truth, Erich Raystar came clean. The true reason that Lacus had to become a host, a Jinchūriki for the Blue Eyes White Dragon, was because that fusion was necessary so Lacus could handle an even greater power, the power of being an angel! To Ben's shock, Lacus, despite all of her family being mortal was a half human half angel hybrid due to being part of the, _Antitype Apostle bloodline _and having the Celestial Beast sealed in her was a desperate move by her family and the Enji masters that was taken so that she would not be crushed by her still unstable power! As Ben is finding out just how many secrets revolve around his oldest friends past, at the same time her future is getting even more desperate! Can Ben figure out a way to save Lacus, and stop Brad once and for all? Only one way to find out, so let's get on with the show! Ready, and go!"

* * *

Today's chapter begins on the being that has caused so much conflict and pain lately, Brad! Yes, after being bailed out by the Dark Enji Brad was warped back with them to their base the World that Never was, and the scene is Brad still screaming in pain from his body acting up, as Xemnas and Saix are sitting on their thrones in the throne room watching this!

Axel and Larxene have just arrived in the chamber and Axel chuckles and says,

" Well, look at the mess on the floor. Man, talk about crashing and burning hard! So much for your raw power being able to overcome Ben Auro and the others! All of this time you were acting like the hot shot, and you're burning the hardest punk! "

Larxene sighs before she then says,"

My Saix, looks like you and Lord Xemnas acted just in time, or sad little Brad here would just be stray atoms by now. Well, looks like I placed too much faith in how much you had things together hun. Don't feel too bad, you're not the first man to let his ego make him sound better then what he really is only to fall to pieces. "

With that Brad smashes the ground so hard with his normal hand that it shakes the entire area before he then roars in pain and glares at Larxene before he then says,"

Watch your damn mouth Larxene, before you're the one to fall to pieces! Damn it, DAMN IT! My era, I could TASTE how close I was to smashing that little runt's throat in! But then, then those Enji put some damn hex on me, and make me look like an idiot!

"Saix rolls his eyes and says,"

You have only your idiocy to blame for this outcome Brad Fowltror. You had too much faith in your own power to think that even your body could absorb so much dark energy without any repercussions. Now, maybe this will teach you to know your place."

Brad snarls and then says," God damn it, keep looking down on me and you're going to be the one on the floor! I thought you guys bailed me out because you still needed me to get what you want? So if you have a way to stop this annoying problem, then DO it! GUH!"

Brad is instantly smashed to the ground as Xemnas unleashes his power before he then clears his throat and says,

" I think we need to overview who is in the position to give demands here Brad Fowltror. We can continue the plan without you, even if it will cause more complications and delays to the schedule. So, if you don't want to die, I suggest you be a little more humble and agree to stop barking like a diseased dog. "

Brad glares at Xemnas and says,

" You think, you can boss me around just because you have something dangling around my head? You son of a, GUH!" Brad coughs up blood again as his muscles start to convulse and he says," AHH! All right, ALL RIGHT! I know who is the top dog!

"Xemnas grins as he then says,"

That's very good to hear. Now then, let's see if we can put a stop to the mutation. Saix if you would?"

Saix nods before he instantly takes a syringe out of his sleeve and throws it right at Brad's neck! As the needle goes right in to Brad he snarls in pain as he then says,"

What the, you back stabbing, huh?"

Brad is shocked to see his mutated claw reform in to its normal shape as a hand, and his body stabilizes! Brad sees this and wipes the blood off his hand as he chuckles and says,' Heheh, HAHAH! Now that's what I am talking about! You black coat freak shows know your potions!"

Axel glares at Brad as he then says," That's no potion Brad, that's nano-machines being injected in to your body! It's the same thing you borrowed from us to make that drink that helps you neutralized Lacus's mind and sprit. It's the same way more or less, that we all got are enhanced powers.

"Brad licks his lips as he then says," So, that's the big secret behind you Dark Enji? Just a bunch of machines?"

Larxene giggles and says," Oh, and you're not the Frankenstein product of science mister Juggernaut? Besides, theses are no shabby toys, they are cells infused with the strongest nastiest stuff in the cosmos! and its not just normal nano machines, its infused with powerful magic as well!

" Saix nods and says," Yes, I, and when they were alive Vexen and Zexion made this byproduct after a sample of Master Xemnas 's DNA, who's cells come from the original hero Seyia Leingod, along with DNA from the Celestial Beasts and other various energy sources.

We call them, Ultimate Cells.

" Xemnas smirks and says,"

I do believe that Kira Myers tried to replicate my creation and with those other Titans of his tried to create something, only to create a pale imitation of the cells in a mobile suit.

Are sources say they are calling it the Devil Gundam.

However, it's time to show the entire universe who truly is worthy of welding power on par with the gods of light and darkness! Yes, we are truly on the verge of surpassing the barrier between mortal and immortal. However, the last key, is your precious girlfriend. So, since she was not wise enough to come with us here, its time we retrieve her." Brad gets furious as he then grinds his teeth and says,"

Oh, leave that to me, ill clear up that girl's head, once and for all! Stupid dame, did not even have her act together to come to where she belongs. Well, guess I need to be her man again, and wipe away all of those thoughts that keep confusing her! This time, I'll just have to go ALL the way!

" Larxene giggles sadistically and says,"

Oh, that Lacus, what a hopeless idiot. Guess she has only herself to blame for clinging on to such silly dreams such as being normal."

Brad then cracks his neck and then says,"

All of this is because Lacus can't give up wanting to try and be normal. Well, I think by now she realized that I am her only fate, and appeasing me is the only destiny she has! She is not as smart as I thought, so I guess when I pick her up, I'll have to give her a hard core reprimand for making this such a pain!"

Larxene looks excited and then says,

" Oh, this should be fun! Need any help tracking the Black Rose Witch darling? She could be anywhere if she really put her mind to it."

Brad just chuckles as he raises his right arm only for his palm to glow red before he then says,"

That's not a problem, I always know where my girl is, thanks to me knowing in advance that a girl like her, is someone I never want to have out of my grasp! After it was clear we were made for each other, let's just say we made a pact, and this is the insurance that the vow is never broken! In other words, my heart is linked to Lacus's, she can't hide from me even if she is at the opposite end of the universe!

"Xemnas nods and says,"

Glad to hear you are better at tying up your ends then we assumed. Now, retrieve Lacus quickly, before Ben Auro and the Enji Knights do the same.

"Brad instantly gets enraged as he then says,"

No way, in hell that loser is going to keep me from my girl! I'll kill anyone that stands in my way to Lacus! My plans may have gotten a little off track, but I am still going to crush those Enji Knights, and show hero's the only end they really get! "

Axel just then says," Well, then go show us your not blowing out smoke again punk! Oh, and by the way, clean up your trash before you leave."

Brad spits and says," What, you got a problem with me whuss?"

Axel responds with,

" Well you did cause my friends to be killed because of your little ploy, but I was talking about straightening out your rang tag band of bozo's!"

Axel points to the right before Brad turns, and sees the bloody wounded bodies of the Slate, CJ, Mondo and Jerid!

Saix snickers and then says,

That's correct, Axel retrieved these imbeciles around the same time we bailed you out. "

Axel chuckles and crosses his arms and says,"

As worthless as theses pals of yours are, we can't afford to let any lose ends fall in to the Lylat Kingdom to be used against us. Lucky for you idiots I did not have time to finish you off with all the Enji running around! Still think you got it maid being pals with Killer Ace"

Jerid, bleeding hard still in the chest just struggles to get up as he then says,"

Come on guys, help us, like you helped Brad! Help me Brad!"

Brad just spits on the ground and then says,

" And why the hell should I help you losers? Even with the Curse Seal crystals, the darkness can't hide the fact that you're all god damn worthless!

"The Slate moans and says,"

Come on Brad, cut us some slack! We thought we were just going to pick off Ben when he was down, not have to fight his pissed off buds! "

CJ then says," Come on Brad, we are your pals you know!

" Mondo then moans and says,

" That's right, we stuck by you all of this time, we are your friends!"

Brad just chuckles madly and says,

" Oh really? We are friends? Friends are suppose to be able to do something for each other, when all of you have always been nothing but little blood suckers mooching off the Unstoppable Juggernaught 's glory! I was the one who made you boys get ANY lick of respect and power, because you were ridding off my trail of glory! Just what the hell have you done for me?

" Jerid struggles to stand up as he then says,"

Cut it out Brad, we gave up everything for you because we wanted to be on your game plan! We are the winning team, that was going to change the world and show all of those stuck up losers and dreaming hero want a bees like Ben Auro and Ezan where there real place is! We stuck by you, even after you became the enemy of the entire universe! And that's because, we want to be winners like you! We been this far down the road, so don't throw us out like we are just, AHH!

" With that Brad shocks and horrifies Jerid as he smashes his foot down right on the red haired man's wound before Brad looks enraged as he then says,"

Like what, trash? Well guess what, truth is, THAT"S ALL YOU ARE! I did not mind having you idiots around because you knew how to party, but its time I cut my losses. After all, when I am worshipped like a god, I will have plenty of groupies that can fill your lame jobs!

I need power, the power to crush Benny boy, old man Myers, and all of the rest of the Enji! I need the strength that will make me invincible, untouchable even by someone with the power of a god, by god itself! And what can you do to help me get there, eh boys?"

As all four of Brad's followers start to get horrified Mondo then says,

" Maybe we can't help with that, but, we are still your friend and, whoa! What are you doing man!"

Brad instantly picks Mondo up before licking his lips and saying,"

When did I ever say you were my friends? Don't feel bad, it's not anything to personal, it's just that I don't DO the whole friend thing! God this is when I had to clean up my childhood crib from having any links all over again! If you were dumb enough to believe in friendship, you should have stuck with the Enji! But it's too late; you placed your bets, and found out that you were not able to stay on top!

Well sucks for you, for now it's time for the law of the jungle to hit hard! I don't need friendship, love, kindness or any of that weak crap! All I need is power to let me do what I want! The only thing that I need IS POWER! And that's why it's time for you guys to pay up for screwing up, by giving me the only thing your good for!

"Jerid then gets up and then says," No, you can't do this man! You, GUH!"

Brad grabs Jerid by the throat, looking totally insane and says,"

Of course I can, because there is nothing you can do about it am I right! Now, Jerid, Mondo, Cletus Julio, and Blake the Slate, SEE YAH!

" With that Brad throws Jerid in to the air, before ripping the ground where his three other followers are right up, and throwing that up before he then has energy form in his hands and without a second glance throws them at the four! Jerid sees this and just laughs as he then says,

" Man, it's really ending like this? Brad, how dare you , you ungrateful ra, GUHH!

" With that he gets hit with Brad's energy sphere and is blown to pieces and CJ just says,"

This sucks you k, AHHH!"

With that CJ, the Slate and Mondo are all killed in the fallowing explosion! As one of Brad's so called friends land he just picks it up and eats it whole before he chews on it and says,

" Now that the cat's out of the bag, guess it's time I let you all in on something. I really get even stronger, because I can breathe in the magical energy of my opponents! And, I get even more energy from them, when I consume it directly! Bunch of maggots, if they really wanted to help me, this is the only way they could ever be useful! "

With that Brad goes on to consume the rest of his most loyal followers remains and even Saix looks disgusted before he then says,

" Its, always good to know more, although I think we could all have been fine with just a verbal description. Still, try to leave, a tad of there remains intact, we might be able to make some useful experincts out of such test samples."

"Xemnas sees Brad look delighted at eating the remains and spitting out some bones of his allies before he raises an eyebrow,"

So it would seem that a cannibal is just another way to describe you, marvelous. Now then Brad Fowltror, since you tied this loose end up its time for you to go on and do the other task you said you could take care of. Just, don't even think of eating Lacus or we will carve it out of your body!"

Brad just wipes blood off his lips and burps before he then says,"

Come on Xemnas, I am a beast but not a dumb one! No way I would ever eat my girl, even if I have to rough her up a bit to knock some common sense in her! After all, Lacus Raystar is the only girl, the only person who has any value to me in this entire cosmos!

With her power mixed with mine, I truly am unstoppable! And now, it's time to reunite the winners! So, if you guys would, hey!"

Xemnas instantly opens a dark portal and shoves Brad in with his magical energy before he then says,

" Just do your task, so that true peace can be reached at last.'

With that the dark portal closes before Axel looks around and then says,

" All right, just to be clear once we get Lacus we are killing him right? Because, if he even looks like he wants to eat me, I'll go super nova!"

Saix nods and says,"

Don't fret Axel, he is even more unstable then we figured, but he won't stand in are way. No matter how strong he gets, nor how crafty he thinks he is, he is just a beast of the old era." Xemnas nods and says,"

Yes, sometimes it's not pleasant doing what must be done, but it must be done regardless. But, soon all of this annoyance will be rewarded, as true, when eternal order is installed and the end of worthless existence will come to fruition! It's all coming together at last, all we have to do is make sure are pawns move correctly to their places."

Saix nods and says,"

I'll keep a close eye on him, but I think Ravxen all ready has his gaze fixed on Fowltror with even greater intensity then mine.

"Axel just chuckles and then says," Hell, where is old chuckles? I thought he would be here tearing Brad apart, the man has hated him since day one!"

Xemnas clears his throat and says,"

The Phantom of Chaos, agreed not to come back till Brad retrieved Lacus. He, is showing a sever deal of patience for the importance of the plan, since we agreed he can show Brad what he thinks of him after would.

"Axel gets delighted as he then says,"

Oh man, I can't wait to see that. Hey Larxene, still so sure Brad was the real hunky man of action you were looking for?

"Larxene rolls her eyes and says,"

Shut up Axel, you're an idiot if you thought I ever had any sort of attraction for that beast other then what I could get out of him! Seriously, as if I date savage cannibals! Now of course if he can crush Benny boy and everything he cares for then I am all for putting up with his savage behavior, but it's strictly a professional relationship between us!

" Axel just laughs and says,

" Well, I guess even someone like you does not like it so rough that your getting chewed on when you're having fun hey you, whoa!"

Axel instantly senses a surge of energy and jumps up as a lightning bolt goes by where he stood before he sees a furious Larxene glaring at him before she then says,"

Watch your tong, before I fry it! "

Axel has flames form around him before he then says,"

Feelings are mutual Larxene, trust me!"

Larxene just sighs and then says,"

ANY way, seems Brad still only sees Lacus as his partner. If it's because he really cares for her or because he likes owning her, all that matters is that he gets her here! That Lacus, all this trouble over a stupid girl liker her makes me so angry! A weakling like her is not even worthy of having such power! Hope Brad realizes how much of a bore she really is so we can see her squirm soon enough!

"Xemnas then stands up and says,"

Well then Larxene, if you wish to make that a reality, then go forth and insure everything is ready! We are ever so close to the final phase of are long plan, I won't expect any deviations from the schedule, understand? At last, the final revelation for the Enji Knights is upon them and destiny will not be stopped!

"

* * *

With that the other three Dark Enji nod before going off to do there task's, and with that so do we! Now that we gave a much more gruesome picture of what Brad and his remaining allies are up to we change are view to the ones who desire to stop them at all costs, and that of course means Ben and the others! And now we turn back to where we left off last chapter, with Ben and the others still coming to grasp with the truth about Lacus! And since we left it off just in the middle of the fun last time, we turn to Ben and the others sitting down as Erich advised, and Ben just having his hands on his head before he then stares at Lacus 's father before he then says,"

All right, let me make sure I got all of this right. Lacus, really had the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed in to her body, all because it was the only way to prevent her from dying through her own power? And that her own power is that she really is, by chance the first person to show signs of being form this, _Antitype Apostle bloodline _,something that just pops up randomly in between millions of years? What, so the Raystar family is really some ancient tribe from the dawn of time that serves the will of god or the sort?"

Erich chuckles and then says," I would not blaming you for jumping to such conclusions, but it's far from being so neat and tidy.

The Raystar family was never meant to be harbors of angels; we are just your normal, if slightly better off, family. I and my wife had no idea we would be having a child with the blood of god in her. We simply desired to have more than one child. We were not even aware that Lacus was to be so special till a day after she was born, when an angel appeared in are home! He called himself the Supreme Kai, and he appeared after Lacus went to sleep that night and started to glow with light!

The Celestial Being had informed both us and the previous Lylat King that are child had been chosen to be the one who would represent the guide of mortals and that she was both a human and a celestial being."

Ben is still confused as he then says,"

But, I don't get it, why did Cosmos and the Celestial ones choose me to weld the star sword when they had their own chosen one born in to this dimension?

" Myers chuckles and says,

" Don't put down your role Ben. You are the chosen one, Cosmos choose you to be the universes savor without a doubt. That is not Lacus's role, I am afraid her role is far more complex than that. From, what I gathered, you are like the sword of the light, while Lacus is its holy shield, or more like a balance.

To be perfectly honest, we don't know her exact role, for the celestial ones only told us that she is to have a cruel role in the future that will decide the path the universe goes down, and serve as a beacon for the true nature of mortals."

Cloud hears this and then says,

That's, quite the heavy task, no wonder Lacus feels so much pressure.

" Erich then says," It is quite the heavy burden, and we tried to lighten the load for are daughter. Since we don't even know what precise task she has to perform, we only told her that she has angelic powers. We did not even tell her sisters everything, since Sarah is quite the chatter box and Shion loves to research everything. For the first three and a half years Lacus grew up like a normal child in such a family, with the only difference being that she had the capacity to learn magic, and nearly anything else faster than any human child I or anyone else knew.

It was not till a week after Lacus's fifth birthday, were we forced to expect that Lacus 's fate was very real. A week after she turned five, Lacus displayed her talents once more when she was able to by accident unleash a ray of holy energy and vaporize a bush in are garden.

My wife, who, can at times let her passions override her judgment, was fond of that bush and yells at Lacus for not taking who she was seriously. Lacus, who even at such a young age wanted to make up for trouble she caused, and after Jane telling her that she had to start acting like a member of such a high class family, decided to go down to the pound near are home to find a new flower.

As, unsafe as it was for five year old to go by herself, the real problem was when she did get that flower, she was attacked by someone! Just earlier that day, a man named Quinn Snipes came to try and be Lacus's magical tutor. However, since the man seemed more interested in just saying he taught a member of the Raystar family then having my child's interest I flatly turned him down. Sadly, it was only to late that I realized he had far more sinister intentions."

Myers nods and says,"

Yes, and it was only by chance that the worst case scenario did not come to fruition because of it. You see, I, Master Gerard and former Master Minato Namikaze had stopped by the Raystar estate around the same time to announce we had captured the Blue Eyes White Dragon after a vicious confrontation.

However, as soon as we arrived, we sensed darkness in the area, and came just to find Professor Quinn confronting Lacus! However, it seems Quinn's intentions were indeed more sinister then we realized, because it seems the truth was that Quinn had shared his body with a demon and wanted to destroy Lacus for the holy energy he sensed in her!

"Ben is startled as he then says,

" What, Zannacross, was all ready after her? But, I thought that, the Zannacross Empire's movement was far less active at the time and that you kept Lacus 's true identity a secret?" Erich looks depressed as he then says,

" We did keep it a secret, and as far as we know it was no elaborate attack from the forces of Zannacross. It was just, bad luck. Later on we found out that like Xehamaru Quinn also was a fan of the dark side, although his powers and talent were far lesser. Still, he was able to call out the spirit of a ancient demon and infuse it with his body to give him command of dark magic. And as Brad just recently proved, those who have a taste of power, quickly want more. The demon that was in Quinn did not know Lacus's true identity it must have sensed Lacus's display of holy energy at one point and wanted to destroy it on instinct.

"Mario then says," Mamma Mia, so Lacus had to have that nasty dragon be put inside her because of this nasty Quinn's an actions? That's horrible!"

Erich looks up and then says,"

That's, not quite what happened Mario. You see, Quinn did try to attack Lacus, but after she nearly got hit by the man's flare spell she then reacted to her own instincts, and fired back with a holy magic blast that vaporized Quinn, demon and all in one shot! However, while it should have been the end of it, it just was the start. Remember how I said that those who unleash more power than they can handle could find themselves being torn apart by their own power? Well, I learned this from what I saw happening to Lacus! Lacus in her fear gathered more celestial energy then her young body could safely adapt to, and it was overloading her own heart and soul! "

Ben and co are horrified as Ben says,"

What, so, that's the reason you had the Blue Eyes White Dragon fused with her? THAT"S IT! I know it was a tense moment and I of course did not want Lacus to die, but you had three Enji Masters there, and that was the only way you could save Lacus 's life?

" Myers then takes a deep breath and then says,

" Please Ben, you must understand, it's not so simple. If it was merely a wound we likely could have used a option, but even healing Lacus would just reside the energy Lacus had gathered, and it would only be like holding back a broken damn with some chewing gum.

With the time we had available, we had few options. However, Master Minato thought fast, and realized there was a way to solve two solutions at once. The celestial beasts have always been famous for being able to contain the amount of energy equivalent to all life in a galaxy, and there have been legends of them and their lesser versions being bound to mortal souls for a time. The Blue Eyes White Dragon did not want to die, and we needed a way for Lacus to have her energy under control till in time it would not pose a lethal threat. So, we had no choice but to go with the best choice we had in are grasps, and hoped it was for the best.

So, after Erich and Jane agreed, Minato preformed the Divine ten star seal, and Lacus thus became a Jinchūriki. We all knew it would mean Lacus would have even more of an ordeal to go through in her life, but it also meant that she at least would be able to live it. The seal Master Minato preformed on Lacus was the best kind of seal magic in the cosmos, so we thought it would be enough. And, it did seem to work as Lacus got even more strength, and no longer had any problems with her energy.

"Erich nods and then says,

" Yes, but even then, we knew we must take precautions to insure more people with evil intent would not try and use my daughter as a tool of evil. Thus, in perhaps an unorthodox move we decided to move to are summer estate and move Lacus in to a local public school to not attract attention to her. And that's how you met Lacus is it not Ben? "Ben is shocked as it all comes together in his head before he then says,"

So, that's how I was lucky enough to meet Lacus? Guess, it was fate at work or something, but, glad it worked out all the same. So, you guys really did care about Lacus from the start. Sorry, I ever doubted your intentions Mister Raystar. I, guess I am in no position to talk anyway since I failed my intentions on Lacus again and again. After all, it's thanks to my stupid idiot of a father that the time you guys were so nice to us we screwed it up so badly you all went away."

Erich chuckles and then says," Your referring to the terrorist that attacked us when we went on vacation on the Destiny Islands of Hyda IV ? Ben, I see that incident scared you deeply. But, I am sorry if you felt it was your fault. Your father talking that unexpected cheap ride was, not really something I could agree with and Jane may have overreacted to it again, but it's hardly something that would have changed anything.

Make no mistake, those terrorist were after Lacus, and would have just went after her that day one way or another. Who knows, perhaps your father's actions caused your life to be spared? It is all ready the past, so no point letting it still wound you Ben, I can see you have enough guilt as it is.

" Ben then looks conflicted as he then says,"

But, I, could not do anything to help Lacus, I was helpless when she needed me, and I failed her as a friend."

Erich just raises an eyebrow and says,"

You may not have been able to stop Lacus from going through that ordeal that day, but you did your best so don't undermined your own efforts. Ben, do you even truly remember what you did that day?"

Ben thinks for a moment and chuckles nervously as he then says,

" Well, now that you mention it, I don't think I do remember quite that much. I just remember crying, explosions, oh, and your wife yelling a lot at one point. Well, I do remember that Max kicked a lot of terrorist hide that day, in fact he and the Enji Knights there saved Lacus just in time to."

Erich nods and says," Yes, your cousin's skills were as sharp as ever that day, and was a driving factor in insuring Lacus got back safely. However, you seem to have forgot that you played a part that was essential for foiling the terrorists plot.

" Ben raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

I did? That's funny, I thought I usually remember when I do something right."

Myers chuckles and then says," I see, that day must have been so stressful on you that you suppressed it to the bottom of your memory. Well, I think I know how to jog your memory Ben. Ah, let's see, we should have the recordings on file. "

With that Myers goes to the viewing glob and presses a few buttons before he then smiles and says,"

Ah, here we are. We have the data from the security files on that day, so let's see if we can shine the light on the truth of this matter."

* * *

With that Myers presses a button, and everyone is amazed to see the holographic images of what appear to be a younger Ben and Max sneaking around a hotel like area! Ben then gets nostalgic at seeing a living Max, even if it's a memory of the past before he then says

," That's right, we just barley were able to get Max to come along on the trip to. Good thing we did, otherwise it could have ended in disastrous fashion.

"With that Myers puts the sound on the recording and everyone gets quite as they all see Max look around and then say,"

All right, the coast is clear. Looks like these guys are so eager to get what they want that they are being sloppy. Well, that's going to cost them big time!

"Young Ben ( for now past Ben will just be referred to as Ben) then says,"

All right, and then let's go! If we don't hurry, Lacus could be in so much trouble, that she could die!"

Max nods as he then takes out a sword and says,"

Don't worry about that Ben, I am not about to let theses jackasses hurt her. Still, you really sure you want to come with me? Because if you're having any doubts, then turn back now. This is not a training session Ben, this Mad Gear gang seems to be the real deal. If they are crazy enough to kidnap Lacus and are holding up in this hotel knowing full well that the Lylat forces and the Enji are going to retaliate, then they are either very serious or very nuts. Either way, this is not going to be a fight where mistakes will be forgiven!"

Ben just gulps and looks a little scared as he hears explosions above before he then says,"

I, know how serious this is Max. But even so, as skilled as you are, even you are going to need some back up! With what you have taught me, I should be able to give you some back up at least." Max just goes and pats Ben on the head as he then says,

What, you worried about me, seriously? Please, after the training that I got from Maser Asia, ill wipe the floor with theses annoying punks! Because of theses morons I all ready have to do work on my vacation so I have more than enough motivation! Seriously Ben, I am sure Lylat soldiers are going to be here any minute, you really don't have to risk your life for this."

Ben then looks stressed as he then says,"

Maybe Max, but even so, I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to Lacus! Its, all my fault. I, begged Lacus if I could come here with her, and then my father had to be a cheap idiot and take that shabby looking tour ride! It's all my fault, so I have to do something to pay back Lacus for all the trouble I caused her."

Max chuckles and then says," Well, your old man can be cheap sometimes Ben, but I think it's the terrorist to blame not you. Still, Lacus is that important to you huh?"

Ben nods and says,"

Besides you Max, she is the best friend I have. I, can't let anything happened to her."

Max forms a cocky grin and then says,"

Well, if that's the case then I guess we just can't screw up eh? All right, I can see your minds made up so telling you to scram would just cause more harm than good. What a drag, just stay behind me and do everything I say ok?"

Ben nods and then says,"

Don't worry Max, I have no intention of my storyline dying here!"

Max just puts his sword over his shoulder and then says,

" Just make sure you don't die either! All right then, brace yourself, it's time to make an entrance!"

With this Max at once kicks the door to the hotel down before dashing in and defecting the barrage of incoming plasma blasts that greet him! Ben gulps before going after him before the recording ends!

Back in the present Ezan then says,

" Well, so even back then your feelings for Lacus were strong enough that you dared to fight against terrorist to rescue her? My, your spine is thicker then I figured."

Ben just shrugs and says,"

Well, what can I say? Nothing I hate more than just watching things go by and being powerless to do anything about it, so, I just had to do something to help her. Still, I do remember Max did most of the fighting. I mostly just hid and maybe spotted a few snipers for him."

Myers then responds with,"

Even minor roles are vital to the overall battle Ben, you likely saved Max's life that day even if you were not aware of it."

"Ben nods as he then looks down and then says,"

Well, at least I was able to do it a few times. "

* * *

With that everyone watches the recordings go on, and see Max taking down the mad masked swordsmen Sodom by blocking his sword strikes and kicking him hard in the chest!

Max at once dodged the barrage of grenades thrown his way and jumps up to get out of there explosive range, and then block there sender, the elite demolitions member of the Mad Gear gang Rolento from knifing him in the gut!

Max quickly punched Rolento in the face before slashing him across the chest and kicking him to the ground! And everyone sees Rolento try and get up and throw a grenade at Max with his back turned, only for Ben to hit him in the neck, knocking him out!

Max grins and gives Ben a thumps up before the two go up the room. Everyone then sees them meet up with a Lylat commando unit and Enji Knight Kaim Argonar and cleared up floor upon floor of terrorists.

After entering the main elevator in the hotel and defeating the super commando Gene to descend in to the hijacked underground bomb shelter! Once there everyone saw streams of dark energy flowing out of the chamber before Ben then said,"

What, is this place? "Max gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Well, either the guy who designed this place has a knack for designing kooky bomb shelter, or this is the work of the guy we have to thank for today's "fun"! The Enji Kaim nods and then says,

" Everyone, be ready for anything. Reports say that the one in charge of this attack, is the mad wizard Albedo. Rumors say his dark magic is deadly

." Ben then says," Why, would he want to kidnap Lacus? Lacus, hang on, we are coming! Whoa!"

As he runs up Max instantly grabs Ben before he then says,"

Watch out!

Max grabbed Ben and jumped up just in time, before a purple energy blast then vaporized the ground where Ben stood! As Ben is trembling he and everyone then hears a sinister voice chuckles before it says,"

Oh come on, didn't anyone tell you that meddling in adult affairs are going to get you in trouble kid?

"With that everyone sees a man with gelled black hair, a black uniform, a red scarf, black boots, white gloves, black eyes, and odd looking purple cross bow guns step out behind a statue of a angel on the other side of the room before Max then says,"

Nice shooting hotshot, but let's see you try that to my face!"

With that the man chuckles and walks up before he then says,"

Well, sorry folks but beyond here is off limits to anyone but my boss! Don't worry, Braig is the name and ill be redirecting you all to your graves free of charge!"

One of the soldiers instantly points his gun at Braig as he then says,"

What, the assassin who's shooting skills are rumored to be the among the best in the entire universe? When the hell did someone like you work for, GUH!

" With that he is instantly shot in the head as Braig laughs and then says,"

Oh man, looks like someone misinformed you, because I am not among the best, I AM the best! And for your information I am here because Albedo paid me a rather nice wad of cash simply to buy him enough time to do whatever he wants so badly to do with that Raystar chick. "

Max then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Well, this road block looks like it's going to be more sturdy then the others, so I'll just have to be serious!"

Braig just grins and looks at Max before he then says,

" Oh, hot shot Enji are we? Looks like I am going to have fun with this! Time to say good bye moron!"

With that Braig flash steps behind Max and instantly shoots him with a energy blast, only for Max to raise his sword and block the shot without even turning around! Max then looks at Braig and then says,"

Who the hell do you think I am, trying to finish me off like some scrub?"

Braig then licks his lips and then says,"

Oh, I am going to enjoy this!"

With this Braig goes on the assault, and Max moves at full speed defecting Braig 's barrage of blasts the people watching this intense replay are amazed before X then says,"

Wait, the man Max was fighting, he would become the Dark Enji Xigbar correct?

" Myers nods and says,"

Yes, data conforms that Braig Voyager was indeed the same person that would become such a high ranked member of the Organization of the Dark Enji. It's not clear what the motive was then , nor now, but it's clear, he always was drawn to the dark side."

Aqua then says,

" Max, I, everyone knew how much talent he had. But, to take on a man as powerful as a Dark Enji before even having your formal Enji training, fighting really was in your blood.

" As everyone continues to see that her words ring true, they then see that after Max continues to dodge Braig's shots he gets annoyed and then says,"

Damn kid, you're not half bad, but no punk is going to make a fool out of me!"

Braig then landed on the top of the chamber, put his guns together, and began to charge up a lot of energy he then laughed madly and said,

" You at least know what you're doing, so I'll do you a favor and make your death painless!"

Braig then fired off his attack and as Max saw the powerful blast of purple energy coming his way he then had his own energy explode before he then said,

" Funny, I was going to say the same thing!

All right, my turn! School of the undefeated of the east, the ultimate technique! SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN! !"

With that Max unleashes a massive orb of golden energy that instantly overpowers Braig 's attack as he then says,"

What, you kidding me! GUH!"

Xigbar barley is able to get out of the way of the blast as he then sees the beam go up to blast through wall after wall of the shelter before he then clenches his teeth and then says,"

That punk! He is not going to, GUH!"

Max instantly made Braig pay for letting his guard down because as soon as his opponent jumped out of the way he dashes at him, and slashed him across him, slashing in to his right eye! As blood pours out of the villain Braig yells in pain as he staggers back and then says,"

It burns, my eye BURNS!" Max is merciless as he coldly stares at Braig then says

" To bad, that's the price you pay for letting your guard down in the middle of a battle! Get lost, Buster Wolf!

" With that Max unleashes a powerful punch right at Braig, and punches him right out of the room! Ben is amazed as he then says,"

Wow Max, that was awesome! That was the best fight yet! You really are on another level!"

Max just has an amused look form on his face as he then says,"

Well, I am glad that training hard enough to have the title King of Hearts is worth something. All right, time to wrap this up! "

With that Max, Ben, and the Enji and Lylat forces charge in to the room Braig came out of. And as soon as they do, they see a wide room, with a glowing red energy! Kaim then says,"

What, why would the mastermind of this assault hide in the reactor room for the hotel?

"All of a sudden a mad laughter is heard before a crazed voice then says,"

That's simple little tool, because it means all the more power for me to draw from! Everyone then sees a man wearing a black and white uniform, with a jagged white cape, white gloves, short white hair, and black eyes float down from the ceiling! Ben can instantly see this guy has a glimmer of insanity form from his eyes before he then sees this man then grin and say," Welcome fools, to your death!

I am_ Albedo Piazzolla_, the man who is going to transcend this mortal plane. I must admit, while it's annoying that that Mad Gear Gang could do so little, at least now I have a audience! "

Kaim then gets annoyed and says,

" Enough with your regarded rants fiend, where is Lacus Raystar?"

Ben nods as he then says," That's right, if you hurt her I swear you are going to, ahh!"

Albedo laughs madly as his energy explodes before it takes the shape of a red skull around him before he then says,"

What, a little flea thinks he can threaten me? And they say I am deluded? HAHAHAHA!

" Max gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

This magical energy, I can tell this is one messed up evil freak! I just met and hear your all ready pissing me off so unless you don't mind losing your face Albedo, tell us where you stuffed Lacus!"

Albedo chuckles and says,

" Don't worry, ma peche is quite all right. See for yourself!"

With that he snaps his fingers, and Ben and the others are shocked to see Lacus's unconscious body float down in front of Albedo! Albedo then storks the girl's hair as she flinches before he then says," I had to give this child the role of sleepy beauty, so that she would not chicken out on her performance. Yes, after all, there is no stand-in for her, not in the entire universe! "

Max just narrows his eyes and then says,"

So, like girls eh freak? That's it, you're going down!"

He then charges at Albedo, only for the mastermind of this incident to raise his hand, and instantly unleash a red energy blast at Max! Max manages to deflect the blast just as it tears apart the ceiling before Max then says,"

Damn it, this guy is stronger than the rest of theses punks put together!"

Albedo licks his lips and then says,

" Heh, if you think that's a blast, wait till I get started! And for your information, I am not a sicko, just someone who won't compromise on my goals! It took a lot of work to find out that miss Raystar here was the key to my goals, the key to transcending to a higher domain!

" Ben then raises a eyebrow as he then says,"

Oh man, this guy must really be nuts if he thinks Lacus is a key!"

Albedo just laughs madly and then says,"

Foolish no nothing, I understand far more than a mere instinct like you could ever comprehend! You clam this child is your friend? Then did you know what she really is?"

Ben just is unsure how to respond before Albedo then says,"

Whatever, I don't have the time to enlighten you, but rest assured, after so many years of searching it's clear that this child has the power inside her, to grant my ultimate desire! And once the ritual is complete, the power she has, will be transferred to my body and the real fun will begin when I reach a higher state of existence ! "

Kaim then says," Albedo, your history is that of madness, but your chaos ends here!"

Albedo then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Au contraire... you simple minded fools have yet to see what true chaos is about! Beings with such feeble minds, and limited power will not stop me!

"Max just grins and says," Well, guess we can't be sure till we try eh Albedo? "

Albedo looks amused as he then says," It would be fun to shut you up, but I don't really have time to waste on small fry. I think I'll just watch you die from my servants!

Arise, Summon Skull Archfiend!

" With that Albedo fires a blast of dark energy in to the ground, till a pillar of darkness blasts out of it before everyone then sees a winged demon with horns and large claws come out of the ground! Albedo sees some of the soldiers step back before he then looks delighted as he then says,

" And just in case you're not afraid yet, I'll go the extra mile!

Come forth, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

With that he snaps his fingers again before a dark portal opens besides him, and a massive black scaly dragon with red eyes flies out above Albedo!

Ben steps back and then says," What, this is, like a nightmare!"

Max responds with,"

Stay back Ben, but don't panic! These guys may be out of your league, but not mine! "

Albedo then looks amused as he then says,"

Is that so? Well, if you think your such a amazing warrior, then this won't make you sweat, right?"

With that Albedo fires twin beams of energy at the Summon Skull Archfiend and the Red Eyes Black Dragon, before they glow and come together before fusing in to an even larger vicious monster that looks like parts of the previous two combined together!

Ben gulps and says,"

Max, knock it off before he summons a even bigger one!"

Max then gets serious and then says,

" No kidding, I think ill shut up that mouth of his so I can go back to relaxing!"

Albedo snickers and says,"

Time you learn your place. Black Skull Dragon, make sure theses guests are not able to bother me, so blast them to dust!"

With that the Black Skull Dragon roars before it then unleashes a barrage of energy of massive black energy orbs from its mouth!

Max is barely able to lift Ben and himself a way out of the area as he and a few others get out of the way, while the rest get vaporized instantly! Max then puts Ben down and says,"

Ben, if things get bad, run. I am not saying I can't take this down, but it's going to get ugly. Don't worry, I won't let Lacus be the victim to this pysco's plans, no matter what!" With that Max charges at Albedo, only to nearly get impaled by the Black Skull Dragon's long sharp claws!

As Max, Kaim and the others go to attack the fused monster Albedo just walks up behind the floating Lacus before he then says,

" Do try and stay alive just enough to see history in motion rats!

Now my dear, I do believe we were about to commence with the moment of truth, so let's get this over with!"

Albedo then floats in the air and has his aura surge before he then has it pour right in to Lacus! Lacus screams in pain and Albedo seems to take delight as he then says,"

How long you must suffer is up to you ma peche! Unleash the darkness in your heart, and let it all flow out! Then at last, your true destiny will be fulfilled!

Lacus screams out and then says,

" Make it stop, make it stop!"

With that a red bubbling aura begins to form around her. Ben now would know it all to well as the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon forming but the Ben of the past has no idea what he is seeing as he then says,

" What, is that jerk doing to her? No, I, have to do something, before he kills her!"

Albedo then has the energy from Lacus come in to his body before he then says,"

Yes, YES I can feel the raw fury! It's time to kick off rewriting the nature of the universe, and watch all those who are not on par squirm! It's going to be glorious, they will make a holiday after me! HHAHAHAH!"

The ground starts to shake with the madman's increasing power before Max notices this and then says

," Damn it, time is running out fast! Full Moon Blaster!"

With that Max unleashes a powerful energy beam in Albedo's direction only for the Black Skull Dragon to intercept it with its own blast, and instantly tackle Max before slashing him across the chest! Max grunts in pain as he sees blood trickling down before he then says,

" Go to give this guy credit, he is not messing around. I can't fire to big a blast or ill fry Lacus to! Got to think of something though, before it's too late!"

With that Max avoids getting his head bitten off before he struggles to take down the Black Skull Dragon. However, its quickly looking like they are going to face a nightmare come to life as Albedo then says,"

At last, all the years of searching, all the years of researching, have led to this moment!

Yes, Lacus , the beast that lies inside you will in moments be reconfigured in to my power and from there I will be able to leave this dimension! And now it's time you take your final bow Lacus Raystar! "

With that he unleashes a burst of energy with the intention of having Lacus and all of the energy inside of her be assimilated in to him! However, before this new beam can hit her, Ben shocks Albedo by jumping up and grabbing her just in time! As he lands with Lacus in his arms Albedo is instantly furious and says,"

What? How dare you, you worthless insect!

"Ben just tries to remain brave as he then says,"

No, how dare you treat Lacus like some tool! Lacus, is my friend, and no matter what she is to you, she is too important to me to ever let you kill her no matter what it's for!"

Lacus, barley conscious just looks at Ben and says,"

You, you really saved me, Ben.

" Albedo snarls with fury as he then says,"

Think I care, what a lowly ant like you thinks? It does not matter what you do, the act's of a mere child is useless! But, I see you don't understand words very well, so maybe this will make it clear!"

With that Albedo fires a blast of powerful lighting magic that zaps Ben and Lacus both before sending Ben right in to the wall!

Albedo then says," Now, if you value your life little boy, you will hand her over now because your powerless to stop me!

"Ben struggles to get back up as he then says,

" No, I won't, let you kill Lacus no matter what!"

Albedo just laughs madly again as he then says,"

How heroic, and pathetic!

Oh well, you're so worthless absorbing your life-force along with her's will just be a small net gain in my energy profit!

"Lacus is getting afraid as she then says,"

Ben, please, run now! Don't worry about me!"

Ben gets determined as he then says,"

No, I, won't let you get hurt Lacus, I promise!"

Albedo then prepares to unleash his special energy transfer ritual spell again as he then says,

" Oh boy, that's going to be a rather easy promise to break! How romantic, for you to die with your dear friend! So long!"

With that Albedo fires his spell again, only for Lacus to close her eyes, and then says," NO!"

With that a explosion of holy energy blasts out of her, which is strong enough to defect Albedo's attack, and ricochet in to the Black Skull Dragon's left wing and vaporize it instantly! As the demonic monster screams in pain Max is shocked as he turns to Lacus and says,

" That energy, it's really coming from her? Damn, I knew she was special, but not that kind of special! "

Lacus calmly lands on the ground as she then says,"

Ben, thank you, for protecting me, but now it's my turn to protect you. Albedo, I can't forgive you for what you did to me, and what you're trying to do!

" Albedo looks amused as he then says,"

SO, this is the core of your power, hidden away by that bestial outer shell eh? How very clever, but not clever enough! You're truly a rare gem Lacus Raystar, but your brilliant shine will not be enough to cast away my shadow! Yes, the new era, one that will purge all inferior beings is at hand! And you can't stop it, no matter how much you resists!

" Lacus just looks calm and says," Please, enough of this madness. Surrender now, if you care about your life at all Albedo."

Albedo then gets annoyed as he then says,"

Silly girl, as if a mere child can out do me! I think you need to experience TRUE fear!"

With that the Black Skull Dragon roars with enough force to rattle the ground before it fires a barrage of blasts at Max and the others to force them back before it charges at Lacus! However as it goes to impale Lacus with its claws, Lacus calmly catches the claw with her fingers, and shocks everyone as she unleashes enough strength to lift the monster up in the air, before she then flings her hand and unleashes a wave of holy energy that slices the Black Skull Dragon in half! As the monster vaporizes Ben is amazed as he then says," Lacus, just what kind of magic does your family know that lets you do THAT!

" Albedo then gets annoyed as he then says,"

You truly are the one Lacus Raystar, the very special child! But, it does not matter how special you are, for you will never be special enough to overcome destiny!"

With that Albedo's eyes glow red before his energy explodes and he then says,"

Yes, the destiny of this universe, is to be consumed with darkness! You think a mere child like you, that understands nothing but her own little world, has the power to overcome ME! You're going to pay, for believing such a fantasy! Now, enough for this farce! Eternal Chain of Despair!

"With that Albedo unleashes a massive red energy blast that takes the shape of a demonic skull!

However, Lacus just closes her eyes and then says,

" I, still have a lot to learn. However, I do know without a doubt, there are things in this world I want to protect! I, won't let you destroy them Albedo, I shawl do everything I can to protect what I cherish!" With that Lacus unleashes a massive holy energy blast that collides in to her enemies' blast, causing a powerful enough shockwave to blow everyone else off their feet! Albedo then gets annoyed at seeing Lacus being able to keep up with him as he then says,"

What, how much power, can this mere child really have? Enough!"

Lacus then says," Yes, this has gone on long enough!"

With that Lacus unleashes more energy, before Albedo is shocked to see he is being overpowered as he then says,"

What, this must be an illusion, a trick! After all of this, I won't be upstaged now! RAHH!

" With that Albedo is consumed with light energy and he is blasted in to the reactor core before he screams in pain and says,

" DAMN YOU! GUHH!" With that Albedo is consumed with flames as a explosion breaks out!

Ben then says," Lacus, she, really defeated that freak herself? How strong, is she? Huh?"

Ben then looks at where Albedo just was, and thinks he sees a fiery demonic face rise out of the ground and fade before Ben says,

" What , was that? Was it, huh? "With that he hears a moaning sound, before he then sees Lacus fall to her knees and then says,"

It, is over now. Thank goodness.

"With that Lacus faints and falls backwards before Ben then says,"

Uh no! Don't worry Lacus I, AH!"

With that Ben trips over some exposed wire and is about to land right on his face before Max dashes to catch him before he then says,

" Take it easy klutz, if Lacus came out of all of this all right, I think she will be fine.

"Ben looks up and grins as he then says," Max! Glad your all right! Looks like we made it out of here alive!"

Max looks around before he then says,"

To bad we can't say the same for everyone else that came to help us and Lacus. But, I guess it could not be helped. Still, you're lucky you're not burnt toast after pulling a reckless stunt like that hero! What did you think you were going to do if Lacus did not pop up a miracle?

" Ben chuckles nervous and then says,

Um, I don't know, let you thrash him or something. OW!"

Max puts Ben in to a head lock as he then says,"

So I am just someone else's trump card eh punk? Don't get cocky kid, I don't plan on going on an other worldly trip any time soon, but like hell am I going to be your crutch forever!"

Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Don't worry Max, I am going to be a hero someday, just like you! Although with how good you are its going to take me a few years to catch up to you."

Max laughs loudly and then says,"

Oh please, even if you had fifty years you're never going to be as good at fighting as me Ben! Still, you managed to impress me today. Your guts managed to save Lacus after all.

' Ben then sees Lacus lying on the ground, and stirring before he then smiles and then says,

" I, did not feel like having guts or being brave or anything, I , just did not want to see Lacus get hurt, that's all.

"Lacus then sighs before she wakes up again and says,"

Ben, are you ok?" Ben runs over to Lacus and then says,"

Oh, I feel, kind of like I am on fire but I think ill manage.

What about you? That Albedo freak, he did that crazy spell to you! Are, you ok?"

Lacus just smiles warmly and says,"

Don't worry Ben, I don't feel any more pain. I am just glad its over before it got to bad. Huh?"

Lacus then sees that Ben is sniveling and she then says,"

Ben, are you ok?"

Ben is teary eyed as he falls to his knees and then says,"

Oh Lacus, it's just, I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this. And it's all my fault! If, I did not beg to go on vacation with you, then my dad would not be a idiot and go on the buss with the terrorists that got you kidnapped and cause so many people to die! It's always the same, no matter how hard I try, I always manage to screw up. Maybe, those guys at school really are right and I, huh?"

Lacus hugs Ben and says,

" Why, are you apologizing Ben? You, never did anything wrong. It was that creepy Albedo and his followers that did this to me, not you. Please don't cry, I am not angry at you at all. All you wanted to do was keep me company on the vacation right? And, I wanted you to come. I have fun with you and Max, my sisters can be off in there own little worlds after all. In fact, if you were not here I could have been in real trouble, I might have even died. So, thank you Ben, I am glad I have such a good friend.

" Ben is amazed as he then says," Lacus, thank you. Ill, never stop being your friend Lacus, because, urg."

With that Ben looses conscious before Lacus gets worried and says,"

Ben?"

Max goes over and checks Ben's pulse before he then says," Easy Lacus, he is just out cold from everything. Glad your ok.

" Lacus smiles and says," Thanks Max, for everything. I am so glad that you're ok. I just wish that others did not have to die to save me."

Kaim then goes up to Lacus and leans down before he then says," Don't let there loss hover around you Lacus, we all did are duty. Now, your parents are on there way here now, and will be here shortly. Rest easy, it seems this crises is over.

" With that Lacus yawns and says,"

Well, in that case, I think I need to sleep now. Tell my parents to wake me up when they have Ice cream."

With that Lacus lays back down and is out like a light. Max chuckles as he sees Ben and Lacus sleeping along side each other before he then says,"

Well, I have to admit, those two are quite the duo, if not as much as a jackpot as when me and Ben team up.

All right, time to see if I can still wrangle some relaxation out of this vacation."

* * *

With that Max goes off, and the recoding ends. After everyone gathers there thoughts together Erich sighs as he then says,"

I seen the recording's before, but, its still a tense time to relive."

Sonic whistles as he then says,

" Still, at least it had a good ending! I have to had it to you Ben, you did pretty sweet for someone in your position."

X nods and then says,

" Yes, before you were even a teenager you were showing you had what it took to be a hero. After all, it's not the power that makes someone a hero, but the desire to do what is right. I am shocked you had such a negative impact of that event Ben."

Ben just chuckles nervously and says,"

Well, I guess it was not a total nightmare. But, I guess that blast from Albedo scrambled my memory of the event. That, and I think it was more the effects after that made me not want to remember it.

After all, Lacus was still safe but, her mom, really ripped me and my family apart. After that, we got back home, you guys quickly said Lacus was sick, and that you had to move so Lacus could get better. However, I knew rather quickly that was just the cover story for you guys not wanting to be near my family anymore. I mean, you guys did not even let me hear from Lacus, till I joined the Enji!"

Erich sighs and then says," I admit, we perhaps acted a little too harshly. However, you must understand Ben.

You and your father's actions were not the primary reason we moved from Transford back to are primary home. It, was so that we could secure Lacus in a school, where her powers could be properly trained and she could be under a tight watch. You did not know this Ben, but the terroists attacked Lacus, because there was corruption hands at work."

Everyone is shocked as Cloud then says," What, are you talking about?" "King Atem 's hologram then says,

" Sadly, the roots of the dark ambitions were all ready at hard work. And that is because we later found out that the reason that the terrorists under Albedo 's command where able to find out Lacus would be there and land on the planet in the first place,

is because they were informed and funded, by the worlds senator Hot Cold-men, and a adviser to the King Atem's father, Rellius Clover.

It seems both men had heard of Lacus 's power, and let the terrorists capture Lacus to test her power, in order to try and make a demostration for the rest of the uivurse. "

Erich nods again and says," Thankfully, both of those corrupt men were arrested and locked away, but never the less we thought it would be safe to move Lacus to a new school, one where we could have a better eye on her. Sadly though, we were still unable to foresee her meeting someone like Brad, or other terrorists attacking that school as well. Jane, she always worried being around Transford down, and pepole like you would have a negative effect on Lacus, but she could not have been more mistaken.

I admit, Jane was a little to harsh on you because of your background, she can be a little judgmental sometimes. However, know this Ben."

With that he rises and puts his shoulder on Ben before he then says,"

I know its not your fault for any of the tragedies that have befallen are family, and I am sorry for causing you to feel guilty of crimes you did not commit. You should know, Lacus thought about you often after we moved. She wanted to contact you many times, but even when she thought she sent you letters, Jane lied about where they were being sent. Yes, she wanted to see you often, that is , still the White Dragon went berserk at the terrorist attack in the private Athena High School.

Soon afterworlds, she only thought about Brad. But, know this, you're one of the most honorable genuine trustworthy men I know Ben Auro. If anyone has shown they care for Lacus, its you.

I only wish, fate did not have to twist in such a cruel fashion as it did. Otherwise, this disaster might not have befallen us. Because no matter what, the truth is that we all failed to live up to Lacus when she needed it. Now, I just hope its not to late for us to save Lacus from the dark void she has fallen in to.

However, its getting harder to figure out a way to convince her that she can trust us. "

Ben nods and gets depressed as he then struggles to contain his frustration before he then says,

Lacus, she is in so much pain, and all of this seems to have pushed her over the edge! But, even if she is at the brink I have to find a way to not only bring her back but see that she can come back! Lacus, I don't care if you're a princess, a Jinchūriki to the Blue Eyes White Dragon, or even an angel! I always cared so much about you, because you were so cool, and so nice to me, and you were such a good friend! I, can't bear to see you dive in to the darkness because you think it's hopeless!

"Myers then takes a deep breath and then says,"

Without a doubt Ben, we can all see how strongly you want to save Lacus. However, no matter how much we all want to save her, in the end it all really depends on if she is willing to try and be saved.

Yes, all of Lacus 's issues, even Brad I am afraid, ultimately revolve on how much she can endure, and how strong her desire for salvation is."

Ben then gets annoyed and then says,"

But, why does Lacus have to struggle so hard for a fate that she does not even know how to do? Why, would Cosmos give someone that has her own DNA such a vague responsibility? Even I was given a cleared picture of what my destiny is even if its just beat the bad guys and save all of existence!

" The hologram of King Atem, who has been listing patently to everything since the end of last chapter clears his throat and then says,"

I am not exactly sure why Ben, but, I might have a hunch. And that hunch might be that the reason Lacus has such a vague destiny, is that that Lacus could only decide the outcome of that destiny by deciding for herself what to make of it."

Ben just raises an eyebrow as he then says," Um, sorry but you lost me there your majesty.

Cosmos or one of the Celestial ones did not tell you what was suppose to happen did they? "

Atem chuckles and says," No Ben, I figured out this from what my father told me. And, it all is linked to the _Epitaph of Twilight._ You remember that right?

" Ben thinks back before he then widens his eyes and says,"

Oh yah. Kira showed me that, right before he sent me on the mission that made me snap and became Idious. I, kind of just thought it was part of his scam or something."

Myers chuckles and says," No, it, and its importance are very real Ben, but Judicar just twisted it to suit his own purposes. Rest assured your role is very real, but something you may have been unaware of, is that Lacus 's destiny might be written in there to."

Ben and co are shocked as Ezan then says,

" What, seriously?"

Myers nods and says,"

The most remember segments that even those right wing zealous love talking about is,

" One day the root of all evil will begin to take sprout. Its reach will extend to all over the cosmos. Its hand will try and restore its full power, and in its wake will try and unleash Armageddon on the cosmos. To stop it the heavens will give the chosen warrior the blade of there power. And to decide the fate of all that man will confront the root of all evil. "

However, there was a part of the tablet that broke off from the rest, and was recently discovered. And its contents are,"

And when that chosen warrior confronts the core of darkness, the judgment of all will be shaped by the descent of the nature of mortal's true shape.

Vie the rising of Eve, the beacon of light will shine and reflect the true desire of the universe, and the final conclusion to the never ending clash of light an darkness will be decided.

" Ben remains silent for ten seconds before he then says,

" Um, as cool as that sounds, I still don't get what it has to do with Lacus."

Ansem then gasps as he then says,

" I think I do Ben, if when they are referring to Eve, they are referring to Lacus! Of course, the third impact of eve, it fits perfectly. Many old religiousness clam that the first humans were Adam and Eve. And, regardless of there differences, some say that Eve was in fact a half human half angel, given to be a companion to the first mortal Adam. Thus, that would be the first impact of Eve.

The second impact would be none other the one of the four legendary hero's Serenity Van Houtan. Legend has it that she was the first to have the Antitype Apostle bloodline awaken inside her, and that at one point during the war Zannacross tried to seduce her to join his side, only for him to reject him and fight to stop him and thus, that would be the second impact of Eve, or at least her bloodline.

If Lacus is indeed the third impact, then now it makes sense.

" Ben starts to get it as he then says,"

Wait, I get it! So, Lacus being the third impact, would mean the third time someone like her descended in to this dimension? So, the first time was when Eve choose to side with Adam, and thus leaded to the creation of humans, and I guess all other life forms or something like it. When, Serenity sided with Seyia, the other humans and the light in general, her outcome helped defy Zannacross and lead to the survival of this entire realm. So, does that mean that Lacus has to choose something, that will decide the fate of the entire universe? And I thought she was under enough pressure before!

X nods and says,"

And the fact that Brad has such control over her, makes this even more disturbing. I would say she is being tempting by the devil, but I think even Zannacross would be insulted by that."

Zero chuckles and says,"

Even so X, its all the more reason we have to lock down that maverick and terminate him once and for all! Better find Lacus fast to, so we can end this mess for good."

Ben nods as he then says," Yes, after all of this, its all the more reason that I have to find Lacus, and do what ever it takes to get her to believe in me again! But, the thing that hurts me the most, is that, I don't know what I can really do, other then more empty words. As much as I hate to admit it, the only thing Brad seems to be right about is that he can control the Dragon and I can't! "

Myers then looks confident and says,"

Luckly, we think we might be able to take that away from him as well. Jade, Doctor Light, has the process been isolated yet?"

Ben turns to the right, to see a monitor showing Doctor Light, many of the Cid 's, Jade, Rita Mordio, Silllpy Toad, Raine Sage, Tails, Doctor E gadd, and a few others all working around machines before Doctor Light strokes his beard and then says,

" Master Myers, I think we have at last fixed the conflicting issue. The crucial pieces of the data between Lacus and the Blue Eyes White Dragon 's DNA have been linked together. Iits almost like it was scrambled till now, but the point is the success rate is ninety nine percent valuable, as good as it can get really."

Erich nods and says," And that is good enough for me to have faith in this, thank all of you to the bottom of my heart. Ben, I never intended for Lacus to be forced to have the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her forever. For years I have tried to find a way to separate it from her body again without the process destroying her, and it seems at last thanks to the greatest minds of the universe, we have found are solution.

Lacus should be strong enough to contain her true power without needing any assistance. I tried to explain to Lacus that that I truley am trying to admend for my mistakes, but she won't even see it as anything but deepction.

" Ben looks depressed as he then says,"

Lacus, after everything that's happen its like she cant' believe in anything anymore! I have to do something, to show her, she really can count on me. I have to, Gack!"

With that Ben coughs again and falls back in to his chair as he then says,"

Damn this body, its always letting me down."

Cloud chuckles and then says," Take it easy there Ben, I know how strongly you want to find Lacus, but remember even you can't do everything yourself. There are many of us, and we will give it everything we have to find Lacus."

Ezan chuckles as he then says," Yes, you better just push Lacus and Brad out of your mind for the moment if possible, because all that's going to do is cause you to falter in are battle tomorrow! Or, have you forgotten that all ready that tomorrow is where we will prove who is truly the ultimate Enji and be the champion of the Enji Budokai!

"Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Don't worry I did not forget Ezan. Still, it, might be better for everyone if we postponed it a day. You know, so we can both fight as are best."

Ezan narrows his eyes and says," I won't expect excuses! You think the Zannacross Empire will care how you feel? I don't think so, so expect your destiny and get ready to show me how strong you're fighting sprit, or get ready to be defeated!

" Ben sighs and says,

" All right all right! Don't worry about me just rolling over for you Ezan. Because, no matter what, I refuse to let you have the pleasure of walking away tomorrow thinking you're going to win! No matter how much you improved, or what you have prepared for me tomorrow, I have prepared for are showdown to! And, ill be ready to show you I truly have what takes to fulfill my destiny!"

Ezan looks amused and then says,"

Well, looks like we will see who is all talk soon enough, rival."

Myers chuckles and then says,"

Indeed we shawl. However, I would recommend you would please get some sleep if you could Ben. We all are humans, and need are sleep after all."

Ben yawns and then says,

" Yah, guess your right Master Myers. Well, unless anyone else has any other surprises I think ill at least try and sleep. Could you guys at least have the match postponed till later in the day, er, today? "

Myers chuckles and says,"

We will try are best Ben, good luck." With that Ben gets up and waves to everyone before making his exit, before all of a sudden Aeris and Estelle enter the room looking like they ran in before Cloud then says,"

What is it ladies?" Aeris then says," Sorry if we interrupted anything everyone , but we have urgent news."

Ben sighs and then says," What, is the Zannacross Empire attacking?

"Estelle looks happy as she then says,"

No, this is good news, especially for you Ben. Its, your mother! She, seems to have awakened from her coma!"

Ben gasps as he stares at the pink haired princess from Zaphias and says,"

What, my mom, awoke? "

Aeris smiles and says," That's right Ben, we just got the news. Seems, she just woke up and no one knows why.

"Ben gets happy and he says," Just, when I was worried that she would never wake up. Its, a miracle, and good timing to boot! "

Mario then chuckles and says," See Ben? It's been a rough time but its not all bad days!

" Ben nods as he says," That's right Mario, if anything this whole time has proven that no matter how hard it gets, to really win you have to stick through and see things through! All right, guess it's not time to sleep yet, its been months since I seen her awake! "

With that Ben grins and says," Ill be quick, so see you guys soon!

"As Ben runs off Ezan closes his eyes and then says," At this rate, I won't even have to use my full power to defeat him in the state he is in.

" Ansem strokes his chin and then says," Don't be so sure Ezan. Ben has proven many times, that his emotions can fuel him to preform shocking tasks, including surpassing his opponents. "

Ezan just smirks as he then says," Oh, I am well aware of Ben's style by now father. That's why, I have prepared intensely to make sure my style trumps his! Still, if this glimmer of good news boosts his fighting spirit, so be it. I want to show everyone I can surpass him at his best, defeating him when he is not putting everything in to it, would have no meaning. I guess it's all up to how much he can prepare himself to do his task, no matter what.

"With that he and the others see Ben run off, and as Ben runs with Moz to see his mother he grins and says,"

Mom, I knew, you would not give up! And just like how you came back, I know, that I can get Lacus to turn back before it's too late! No matter what Brad tries to do, ill be ready, and make that next time, this nightmare ends once and for all! Lacus, after everything I have seen and learned today, I know that despite how much you insist otherwise, the girl that I care for is still in there. And ill keep trying to reach out to her, no matter what!"

"With that Ben runs off, but for now we leave Ben, to focus on someone who is trying to reach out to Ben!

* * *

And for this the scène quickly changes, to none other then Doug James and Shinryudramon!

At the same time that Ben has learned about Lacus 's past, Doug and the others of Squad 7 had been trying to track down Lacus to make her confront her choice for the future! And for that the scene is Ben's friends just arriving at the main Raystar Estate to see if there hopes of finding Lacus are realized.

As Doug sees Lacus 's home for the first time he whistles and says," Damn, I knew the Raystar family was loaded, but I never realized they were this well off! All of this stuff, and all of the stuff she has and she still hates everything? Man, I am seriously thinking of snapping some sense in her since nothing else has gotten through!"

James sighs and then says,

" If you came here to seriously try and persuade Lacus, then you will have to try harder then that Doug. She seems like she is just clinging to sanity at the moment, so we have to approach this in a delicate manner.

"Doug sighs and says,"

Yah, I know. Still, just saying she has to stop being so selfish in thinking her actions only effect her. Well, if we are even going to lecture her we have to find her first. Er, that reminds me. Um, you guys don't know the layout of this place do you?

James adjusts his glasses and says," Not a clue sadly. Shinryudramon, you think you can track her sent?

" Shinryudramon sighs and says," Sorry guys, but thanks to all the rain even in my mega form it's a long shot unless she is wearing some serious perfume. Well, at least the storm finally let up.

" James closes his eyes and says,"

Dandy, since she is likely suppressing her magical energy that means its going to be a wild goose hunt. Well, I do have the layout on my terminal so that will help. Just remember, we don't even know she is really here and if she is here, we don't want her to think we are coming to attack her.

"Shinryudramon sighs and says,"

Oh man, this is going to be tricky. Still, it's for the boss's sake, so ill do what I can."

Doug nods and says,"

Got that right Shinryudramon. It's not pretty, but it's the job that has to be done. Like I keep saying, this drama Lacus has going on is something no one, Ben most of all needs. And more then anything, if I can do anything its going to be making her realize that she has to stop being a victim, decide what she really wants to do, and do it!

All right, time to do this to do that. Let's roll."

With that the trio split up and goes to look around the Raystar mansion for clues of Lacus.

* * *

Little do they know that the Raystar family is still in there hotel in Neo Arcadia for the Enji Budokai, while Lacus is in fact all ready inside! Lacus had returned to her room shortly after visiting Ben's mother and as soon as she arrived, she went to her room, and dropped off all the belongings she still had left on her, including her Oath Keeper sword before the scene is her looking one last time at her room, and looking at a few pictures before she sighs with regret and then says,"

Oh, if I knew those times would be so brief, I would try to make them more memorial.

"She then looks at the picture of her and Ben having fun at the El Ecstasy beach with Cloud, Banjo, James, Hiryuumon and more in the background before she gets teary eyed and says,"

But, no matter how much regret I may have, my biggest regret would be trying to cling on to something that can never be. Yes, it's better to expect the painful reality, then cling on to painful illusions of a false world, and only spread more pain.

" With that her right arm is shaking before she clenches it with her other arm, and is dismayed to see that its all turning gray before she then says," I know without a doubt, where I belong, and it's not in the society of the light. I don't belong in the world of hero's and justice . After all, a cursed monster of a being has no place there. "

Before Lacus can continue all of a sudden she hears a all to familiar cocky chuckle before the voice then says,"

Glad you got your head straight at last girl, clinging on to those dreams were starting to really get me angry!"

Lacus is shocked as she turns around, and sees none other then Brad, looking hunched over on her rooms balcony! As a strong gust of wind blows Lacus steps back and then says,"

B, Brad? "

Brad spits on the ground and then says,"

What is with that surprised look girl? Your acting like your shocked to see your main man!

"Lacus just steps back and says,"

Well, maybe a little. I thought, you escaped with the Dark Enji?

"Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Yah, but I demanded I came back, cuz for some reason you were so frozen that you forgot to warp out with me! Good thing I always know where to find my gal, always! Still, what the hell was wrong with you? Are you STILL confused on how things are?

"Lacus starts to get upset as she then says,"

Yes, I don't understand anything at all! About why I have to keep going through theses hoops only for them to get harder! Or why I keep finding all of theses surprises! When were you going to tell me that you killed Max, or that you were working with the Dark Enji?

" Brad rolls his eyes and then says,"

Chill gal, I did not tell yah, because I know you can only handle what you need to know! And all that you need to know is that Brad the man knows how to finish all of this, once and for all! So stop talking and start moving! Benny boy and all of those damn Enji think they got me down for the count, but ill show them, that nothing they do can change the reality that is my wrath! "

Lacus looks ill at ease and Brad narrows his eyes and then says,"

Did I stutter broad? Move it!"

Lacus then says," You mean, back to the Organization of Dark Enji's base? They, want to use me , as a piece of the puzzle for there crazy plans! They want me dead Brad, I don't know what deal they made with you, but after all they done I don't trust them. Please, lets just run away while we still can! Just the two of us, lets, AHH!"

With that Lacus gets another intense headache before falling in to her knees and Brad snickering before he then says,"

Why the hell should I run girl? Everyone is going to run when they realized how pissed off they made the Unstoppable Juggernaut! Haven't you realized you don't have what it takes to realize what to do girl? All of this extra pain is because you still won't embrace me! So shut the hell up!

" Lacus clutches her forehead and says,"

" But, I thought you loved me Brad? I, huh?" Brad then goes right up to Lacus and says,"

Of course I love you girl, you're the only girl, worthy of being the partner of the strongest fighter there is! " Lacus then says," Then why are you, AHH!"

Brad shocks her by grabbing her arm, and throwing her right out of her room causing her to land on her home's pool with a big splash!

As Lacus quickly dives out to the surface she gasps for air and says,"

What the, what are you, huh?" Brad then lands in front of her with a thud, landing so hard he cracks the ground he lands before he looks furious and he then says,

" But its time for tough love with you girl, I had enough of your stupidly getting in the way of me getting what should have been mine all ready! So that's why I am going to prod you a bit to make you how you should be, and you can thank me later when you realize your purpose!

So, stop thinking and just do whatever I say! Understand? Because the only way this is, GUH!"

Brad is interrupted because he is hit with a blue energy blast before a stern female voice then says,"

Negative, Miss Raystar will not leave with you Brad Fowltror!"

All of a sudden the lights go on and Brad and Lacus see none other then the family body guard android Kos-Mos! Lacus gets tense as she gets out of the pool and says,"

KOS-MOS, what are you doing here? Oh no, don't tell me my family is here to?"

The blue haired battle machine forms a Gatling gun in her right hand out of energy before she aims at Brad and then says,"

Do not fret Lacus, your parents and your sisters are not here. I was sent here to see if you might be found, and it seems your father's hunch is correct. However, it is my highest priority that you do not leave with Brad Fowltror.

So step back while I fallow through on my termination orders. "

Brad laughs madly and says,"

Are you serious you stupid doll? You think you have the power to even harm ME?

" All of a sudden Brad and Lacus sees flashes of light blast up around the Raystar family soldier before many different looking creatures come to gather around KOS-MOS! However, they are not just random monsters, like King Atem Lacus 's father had hired his own security team lately and Brad is seeing the Raystar private guard gather around him, which is made up of the Mega level Digimon the humanoid warrior dragon War Greymon, the metal robotic wolf Metal Garurumon,

the large severely armed green robotic Digimon Mega Gargomon,

the powerful humanoid fox female Digimon that excels in magic Sakyumon,

the other humanoid Digimon with the red scarf Justimon, two more warrior dragon named Shine Greymon and Victory Greymon, the powerful raven like Digimon with a kantana Ravenmon, and the humanoid lion Digimon Banyo Leomon! Lacus is shocked as she then says,"

Dad, hired all of those warriors to protect me? No, stay away, all you will do if you come any closer is get killed! "

KOS-MOS then says," Its are duty to protect you Lacus, we will not fail at any cost!"

Brad cracks his neck as he then says,"

When will you idiots get it! She is not the Raystar 's little girl any more, she is MY girl, and no one else's!"

Metal Garurumon then grows before he jumps up and says,

" Shut up freak, your through! Metal Wolf Claw!"

With that the Mega level Digimon unleashes a massive blue stream of energy at Brad, only for Brad to jump out of its path as he snickers and says," Dumb dog, your no where near my level to play fetch with, huh?"

All of a sudden the blast widens, and Brad's legs are caught in the blast! Brad then quickly realizes that the Raystar vanguard's beam is a freezing beam, as Brad's legs are frozen solid along with the whole area around him! Brad just laughs though and says,"

Well, I did need to chill out mutt, but if you really think you can finish ME off by giving me the cold shoulder get ready to suffer!" All of a sudden all of the other Digimon surround Brad and power up before Justimon then says,"

Maybe that is not enough, but this will be! We can't let him have a second to power up, finish him now!"

With that War Greymon unleashes his Terra Force attack in the form of a massive sphere of orange energy, just as Metal Garurumon fires off his Giga Missile from his chest! Mega Gargomon has holes open up around its body before he fires off his Gargo Barrage attack to unleash a storm of missiles at Brad, while Sakyumon has power surge around her golden staff before she unleashes her Dragon Helix spell!

At the same time Justimon has a cannon form on its arm before it fires of its Justice burst to unleash a powerful yellow energy blast, just as Ravenmon fires his Celestial blade attack and unleashes a massive beam of light!

Shine Greymon and Victory Greymon unleashes similar attacks in the form of there Glorious Burst and Trident Gaia blast attacks! Banyo Leomon then unleashes his Flash Banchou Punch as he fires a massive blast of energy shaped in the form of a lion's head,

before KOS-MOS at last goes last and forms a massive sphere of blue energy in her chest before she fires her ultimate attack, D-Teneritas at Brad just as the Digimon soldiers blasts all hit Brad at once!

A massive explosion breaks out that shatters all of the windows in the area breaks out before Lacus just says,"

Why, why does this never end!

" Banyo Leomon just crosses his arms and then says,"

Be at ease Miss Raystar, we gave Brad no time to father that power he is so famous for so even he should not, GUH!"

Brad instantly shows the Digimon that his belief was dead wrong, as in an instant he charged right out of the flames and impaled the soldier through the chest! Seeing his victims' shocked expression just causes Brad to grin before he then says,

" What, you thought nobodies like you could be clever and get the jump on me? LIKE HELL!"

With that Brad instantly fires a blast of energy to blow Banyo Leomon 's head off before he laughs and then says,"

Least I get to have some fun while I clean up this mess eh?

" Justimon gets enraged as he then says," Damn you Brad Fowltror! You're going to pay! Justice Blade!"

With that his hand forms in to a red energy blade before he charges right at Brad and goes to slash at him just as a enraged Ravenmon also attacks his target with his sword! ! However, the Unstoppable Juggernaut just catches his opponent's arm, and rips it right off before catching the other fighter's sword and breaking it with his knee before he then says,"

What is it with bugs not getting the message! It's getting old, wasting my time with losers!

"With that Brad instantly has his muscles bulk up before he ruthlessly goes on the assault, and savagely goes on to kill everything in his site! Lacus starts crying as she then says,

" Stop it Brad, please, you don't have to go this far!"

Brad laughs as he smashes hard in to War Greymon's head before smashing KOS-MOS hard all while laughing sadistically and saying," Of course I am Lacus, because I have to show theses losers to never bother us again right? And the only way to do that is to show that the only thing that comes out of being stupid, is getting killed! Come on Lacus, haven't you realized that spreading pain and suffering is your life!"

Lacus is trembling as she then says," But, its not how I want my life to be! Why, no matter what, pain still won't stop hovering around me?"

Brad bombards the royal guards with energy blasts till they all stop moving, before he grabs KOS-MOS by the neck and says,"

I told you how many times now girl? Pain is life! But, there is no escaping your pain Lacus! After all, with everything you did, you think you're going any where to hell? Even if you try and run away from life now Lacus, you better realize that you have been such a bad girl the only way out of suffering forever is to do what I say! Your body is breaking down, the dragon inside of you wants to gobble you up, and you're the despised enemy of the universe! So fallowing your fellow monster is the only way to escape the suffering , got it Lacus!"

Lacus gets on her feet, staggers a bit form her exhaustion, and wipes away some tears before she then says,

" Yes, I, fully realize my destiny Brad."

Brad licks his lips and says,"

And here I thought I would have to rip apart everything till you got that through your head! Well, better destroy your old world anyway, just so you realize that there is no turning, GUH!"

With that a strong force hits Brad and sends him through a few trees before Lacus is shocked to see Doug James and Shinryudramon land before Doug grins and says,"

God damn it Brad, just shut the hell up all ready!

"Shinryudramon sees the startled Lacus and the survivors of the Raystar personal guard before he then says,"

Well, good thing we came here after all! Arg, to bad we took the wrong turn in the basement or we would have gotten here sooner!

"James shrugs and says," Well, I did say taking time to eat was a bad idea, but, at least we are not too late."

Brad just jumps back behind the trio before he wipes some blood off his chin before he then says,

" Damn it, so your all here all ready eh? Perfect, I did not want to wait a second longer! Bring it on Benny boy, let's finish this once and for all!"

Doug just gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Sorry Brad, it's just us three! We came here to fallow a hunch, and we got more then we wagered !"

Lacus is feeling a mix of amazement and dread as she then says,

" What, what are you three doing? Why, did you want to find me? Did I not make it clear, that nothing will convince me to come back to Ben, to the Enji?

"Doug just chuckles and says,"

We heard you Lacus, but I don't feel like listing! And that's because I tend to disregard what people are saying when they are bat crazy and not knowing what the hell they are talking about! You may have fooled yourself Lacus, but not us!

So we are here to take you to where you belong, even if we have to do it the hard way!

" Shinryudramon nods and says,

" You can't do this Lacus, even if you think it's your only choice its not! No matter what you have done, the boss, Ben will do whatever it takes to make you safe and happy again! I can't let you run off and cause him to suffer any more Lacus, not for such a stupid reason! You have to realize just what is the best thing to do!"

James nods and then says," Even if you think your doing what is best for everyone, and that there is no other choice, your wrong Lacus! Even if you don't have any faith in us, at this point we can't let you make such rash choices that will cause such sadness.'

Lacus laughs bitterly as she then says,

" What, you think I am being mean to Ben, thinking irrationally?

Wake up, all of you! No matter how painful its been, this is destiny! Ben and me, can never have a future together, and there is no future for me in a society that despises me! I don't know what you three where thinking but turn back now before it's the last mistake you ever make! I don't know who you are trying to trick; I know you all see me as a enemy."

Shinryudramon responds with,"

That's not true Lacus, I always liked you, you were kind enough to give me part of your lunches! Seriously, your letting Brad's words mess with your head!

" James nods and says,"

You're not nearly as despised as you think Lacus, so many people just wish to see you happy and safe again. But, the pain will only continue as long as you let lies become real and refuse to fight back!"

Doug nods before he narrows his eyes and then says,

" Like I said before Lacus, I am not your biggest fan and your moping around like a powerless victim is not cutting it with me!

But, even if you grind my gears, for some reason no matter how pathetic you are Ben can't give up caring about yah. I know he is kind of weak in being upright with his feelings, but I think even you know he loves you more then anyone else! I never even felt that kind of love, and I don't know if true love is really more then a fairy tail. But, it does not matter, because Ben is my bud, and sometimes being a true friend means supporting him no matter how much of a pain it has to be! Max knew in the end, just what it meant to up live by your duty and principles. I don't know if I have the same kind of diligence as Max had, but I am going to try for his and Ben's sake to make sure this damn drama ends once and for all! Lacus, even if you don't have a lick of pride or honor left for yourself, what about that for everyone else huh?

After Max got killed because of that man right behind of you, and after Ben did so much to try and show his feelings for you, your really going to throw that all away for this self serving jackass? "With that the ground shakes as Brad vents his power and says,"

Your damn right she is Fitter!

Think just because Benny boy loves my doll that's going to change the fact that she is MY girl! Think just because I am a bad boy who did some bad things and has some enemies she is going to reject me now!

Oh please, good and evil don't matter, all that matters is that I am who Lacus belongs to, her destiny is with me! And now, I am going to make Ben suffer even more, by showing him the torn off heads of his best buds!"

James has his energy explode as he points his energy bow at Brad and says,"

Not if we kill you first! Licht Reign! "

With that James unleashes a endless storm of energy arrows at Brad, only for Brad to takes all of the arrows without even flinching before he just laughs and then says,

" You serious four eyes? You really are running on empty dreams if you think the three of you are going to do jack sh, GUH!

" With that all of a sudden a metal sphere is fired in to Brad's mouth before James jumps back and grins as he then says,"

Normally no, I did not expect to come close to your power Brad. That's why, after all this time I designed a plan just to kill you!

Now die a death as gruesome as you are Brad Fowltror! Steel Coffin Burial! "

With that James clutches his free hand, before all of a sudden the metal sphere logged in Brad's mouth explodes, and forms a steel tree, out of Brad's mouth!

Doug and see Shinryudramon see iron pouring out of Brad's nose and even around other parts of his body before it forms a sphere as Doug raises a eyebrow and says,"

Dude, did you cause him, to have his insides consumed with that stuff? Man James, never knew even with your powers you could do that. Reminded me never to troll you to hard."

James just readjusts his glasses before he then says,

Normally, I would not use such a gruesome attack, but desperate times call for merciless measures. I compounded that metal out of the strongest materials in this dimension, and had it be able to expand on my command.

Brad's entire body, and all of the organs inside are consumed with metal. Since the body also has some traces of iron inside it, that will be linked to my spell, causing the body to shatter! No matter how hard the body is, it's meaningless if what is controlling that body is destroyed! Huh? "

The three Enji are shocked to see the entire area shaking, before the metal coming out of Brad's body begins to crack, and explode! Brad then laughs madly, before vomiting out liquid metal before he then glares at James and says,"

Nice try, but not going to cut it! You really don't get it, inside and out, I am invincible! "

James gets annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, he really is more of a nightmarish monster then I thought! "

Brad laughs madly and says,

" Monster, I am a devil I tell you what!

And soon the entire universe will know to get in line when there god tells them to! No amount of cheap tricks or sneaky plans will get around the fact, that I am just way stronger then anyone else! Time you losers see once and for all,"

With that he powers up again and gets bigger before he says,"

That absolute force, RULES ALL!"

With that Doug and Shinryudramon desperately charge at Brad before Doug says,

"If I kill you before you power up, your absolute force won't do a damn thing! Good thing I am always at max power Brad! Now, time you, GUH!"

With that a wall of energy forms right in front of the two and bounces them back before Doug sees Lacus land in front of them and says,"

Give it up, it's useless! As hard as it may be to expect, Brad is stronger then you, and you can't stop him! No one can stop him, because, he has nothing holding him back! All you're doing is inflecting more pain on yourself." Doug just shrugs and says,"

I don't care how much you say its hopeless, I decide for myself what is hopeless or not! Now get out of my way Lacus, I am going to do what you can't, and decide for myself what is hopeless or not! If you insist on being loyal to this psycho, then ill just have to knock you out!

"Brad forms a wide grin and says,

" As if you could Fitter. To bad you had to be so loyal to a team of deadbeats, but now you're going to burn with the rest of them! You think you can tear me and Lacus apart! How about you get torn apart instead?

Lacus, theses idiots have wasted my time for to long! Be a good doll, and show your loyalty to your man, by killing theses losers!"

Lacus looks at Brad with wide eyes of dismay as she then says,"

What? No, there is no need to when we can just leave now! Do, you want Ben to kill you even more?"

Brad laughs and says,

" Hell yah! I want him a broken mess, realizing that him thinking he could stand between me and what is mine just got him to make me mad enough to rip everything away from him, and make him die like a dog begging for death before I make it nice and slow! I thought we were clear, what I say, GOES!"

With that Doug responds with,"

Lacus, if you're having second thoughts, what the hell are you still listing to him for?

" Lacus just looks crazed as she then says,"

Stop it, stop trying to think, you can understand me! None of you know my pain, and all you are is just more things that cause me to suffer! Just, go away!"

With that Lacus has her energy explode, before that aura forms countless black flower funnels, that rain down energy blasts on her former friends! Doug James and Shinryudramon have to move at full speed not to be blasted, and Doug gets annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, it does not matter if I can't understand your situation Lacus! I do know it sucks and your behavior sucks more for everyone! So wake up!"

With that Doug moves at full speed and zigzag blitzes through the rainstorm of painful plasma to try and attack Lacus!

Lacus freaks out and says,"

No, stay away! Garden Of Despair! "

With that Lacus has a bunch of thorny ribbons form out of her hand to intercept Doug like a web, only for Doug to unleash all of his power before he then says,"

Nope, not this time! No matter how much you want to shut out what me, Ben and everyone else is saying won't stop till I shove open your ears and make you listen to me! Sphere of Might!"

With that Doug puts all of his energy in to his palm and unleashes a massive blast of energy out of his hand, that shatters Lacus 's attacks, and blasts Lacus in to the sky before Doug then dashes at her and hits her hard in the face, sending her so hard to the ground its makes a crater!

Doug just grins as he says," Booya, man that felt good!"

James sighs and then says," Way to be mature Doug."

Doug shrugs and says,"

Hey, she needs to have common sense smacked in to her and this simplifies things! So now lets, huh?"

Everyone sees a explosion of energy rock the entire area and nearly blows everyone off there feet before Shinryudramon struggles to not be pushed back by the pressure and says,"

Oh its simple now Doug, this is going to suck!"

With that the three see Lacus arise from the ground, in a near zombie like fashion! She looks lifeless and cold as she rubs her bruised cheek, and just laughs in a insane fashion as she then says,

" You keep misunderstanding me, all of you! I know what your trying to say Doug, but its pointless, POINTLESS!"

With that her energy explodes and she looks crazed before she then says,

" You just don't get it! This is not something as simple as merely wishing for things to be different, for just resolving to overcome this fate! This can't be overcome, no matter how I try, it all will end like this anyway! "

Doug rolls his eyes and says," That's bull even if Brad has battered you down so much that you might think that's true , its not! Deciding what to do might not solve everything, but it's a good start! And it seems to me that Brad's the one pushing you in to thinking you have no where to go! After all, he is the one causing all the suffering! Huh?"

Doug and the others are shocked to see one side of Lacus 's face turn grey, before she has tears form and she says,"

No, you're wrong. Even before I ever met brad, I caused tragedy after tragedy! Because of my existence, terrorists wrecked havoc at that resort hotel, and countless people died because of me. Yes, no matter what I do, I only bring death!"

James then says," Maybe so, but even if that's the case Lacus, you can't let others decide what you are! Do you really want to be an envoy of death and despair?

" Lacus clutches her head as her energy explodes and she then says," I , what I want, is irrelevant James. Who I am, what I am is, AHH!"

With that Lacus screams in pain before Brad snarls and clutches his fist tightly before he then says,

" I am tired of talking Lacus, finish the job all ready! After all, words are worthless, in the end actions mean everything!"

With that Brad's fist glows red, before the red energy collar forms around Lacus 's neck and clams down tightly on Lacus, causing her to scream in pain!

Brad then looks psychotic as he then says,

" You want the pain to end girl? Then shut up and DO WHAT I SAY!"

With that Lacus 's energy begins to boil and turn red, before scaly blue armor forms around her entire body! James gets tense as he then says," Damn it, this is quickly turning in to a worst case scenario. We, should have not come alone."

Doug just cracks his knuckles and then says,

" Well, that's life so now we just have to deal with it, and figure out how to endure it guys! Still, looks like Lacus really has become, oh?"

Doug sees Lacus finish completing her partial junction with the Celestial Beast insider her and she roars with fury. But as she does Doug at last realizes that the same red energy collar is still tightly around her neck as he then says,"

That's a odd fashion statement. Huh, Lacus totally lost it as soon as that appeared. I wonder, maybe Ben was not just gasping straws after all?

James, you see that collar right?"

James nods and says," Yes what of it?"

Doug then has his energy flare up before he then says,"

It's a long shot, but just maybe focusing on that might be are way out of this!

"Shinryudramon shrugs as he then says,"

Well, slim chances are better then none! Here we go!

" Lacus then roars as she hunches over and the claw's on her armor extend before her eyes turn red and she then says,

" Enemies, I must, kill all enemies!

"Brad crosses his arms and says,"

That's a good girl, give in to your true instincts, your real desire! Don't feel bad, it's your nature to want to kill! Don't deny it any longer, and show the universe what happens when they get in are way!"

Lacus then stomps foreword and have her newly formed tail lash on the ground as she then says," DESTROY!" With that she charges at the three Enji and unleashes a barrage of energy claws from her aura to try and slice and dice her targets up! Ben's friends just manage to avoid being sliced in to pieces, and Doug even gets sliced in his right leg! He just flinches and then says," Damn it, this can't go on to much longer. Guys, use everything you got, and aim for her neck!

"With that the other two do as Doug says before Doug then says," Lacus, Ben, nothing personal but sometimes it takes hard core dedication to get the job done! Masenko!"

With that Doug unleashes a massive blast of yellow energy just as James then says," We have to do this, for the sake of everyone! Final Eraser Arrow!"

With that James unleashes his ultimate energy arrow just as Shinryudramon then has his shield form in to a cannon and he then says,

" Come on Lacus, snap out of this all ready! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With that the three comrades unleashes energy blasts with all the power they have at Lacus from different directions! However, Lacus just howls before she then slashes at the blasts and shatter them all instantly! Brad laughs loudly and says,"

About time you losers realize how screwed you are! See what friendship gets yah punks?"

Doug shrugs and then says,"

Screw you Brad, we rather die like men then live as selfish freaks!

" Brad just narrows his eyes and then says,"

Then die all ready while I go on to win it all!

"James then says," It's not over yet, Steele Shcider!"

With that James unleashes another buzz saw like arrow at Lacus, only for Lacus to break it with her tail before Brad snickers and says,

" You guys really are the types that will keep trying till your dead huh? Then, see just how much your effort is as corpses sucker because your attacks are useless!

" James responds with," Maybe in a direct scale, but then ill just have to win another way!

" All of a sudden James fires a barrage of energy arrows at Lacus, only for them to shatter on impact. However, that was really just a front for another Steel Shicidr to come right for the energy collar around Lacus's neck! Brad's eyes widen, and he instantly in a burst of speed warps over and grabs the arrow before crushing it with brute force and saying," Damn it, this is getting WAY old!

"James smirks as he then says,"

So, there is some truth to that theory! "

Doug grins as he then says,"

What's wrong Brad, stepping in all of a sudden because you're bored? Or maybe it's because if James hit that energy collar you're going to be screwed? So, Ben was right, you really are controlling Lacus with that spell!"

Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Don't deluded your self Fitter, I am just bored of seeing you guys alive!"

James then says," You can't fool us, I am beginning to pick up, a different energy single from that thing! So, I don't know how, but somehow you were able to cast a advanced enough spell on Lacus to make her and the Dragon obey you?" Shinryudramon gets enraged as he then says,

" Brad you rat, ill never forgive you! On top of everything, now you're treating Lacus like a slave and forced her to do all of this for you?

"Brad just laughs and says,"

Sorry, but your wrong chumps! Slave nothing, this is just proof of the bound me and Lacus made! That's right, you could say, this ring of ours is a pack we made of prove of the bound we had! And something like this is a blood pack, unbreakable!

Its not slavery, Lacus choose to embrace my wisdom, because after I showed her the first time that fallowing Brad the great was the key to winning she realized she it was a good idea to insure she would never be stupid again, even if her own mind tricked her! And that's why even if she gets all emotional and confused, are little magical bound will always allowed me to insure that I get her to do what she has to do! "

Doug looks disgusted as he then says,"

Yah, like I will take the words of the biggest con there is Brad! Looks like, even I did not realize how bad Lacus had it. Brad, you're going to pay, no doubt about it!"

Brad just gives them all the middle finger and says," Shut the hell up trash, you're not going to stop me, no one, NO one is going to stop me!

Now, Lacus, kill them now!"

With that Lacus just howls before energy forms in her hands and instantly grows to massive proportions before she then says,

" Oblivion, Burst!" With that Lacus unleashes a massive black and red energy blast at Ben's pals! Doug gets tense and then says,

" Oh hell, Sphere of Might!"

A tired Doug desperately throws all the energy he has left at the incoming blast, only for it to be blow away instantly before they are all consumed by the blast and sent flying in to the near by lake, before a massive explosion blasts out!

As the water and chucks of ground fall down Brad just laughs madly and then says,"

Way to score one major touch down girl! Guess Benny boy is going to go flip out again when he sees his precious friend dead!

" With that Lacus 's energy fades, and the dragon armor does to before she falls to her knees, looks around and whimpers with despair before she then says,"

Now, there will be no place where we can run, the Enji, will never stop looking for us, Ben won't stop chasing us till we are destroyed."

Brad flexes his muscles and says," And that sounds fine to me! Bring it on, next time, ill finish him and everyone else off for good, and as Ben sees his precious women strike him down along side me it will shoe everyone what happens when your stupid enough to be a hero! But, let's bail for now doll. I am not going to fight Ben Auro, till I am sure it's the time I break his neck! So, come on girl, time to get you fixed up so your pain can go away forever and you will never be confused again!"

Lacus just motions her head down and says," The end, the solution, at last, the end. As long, as its truly the end. "

Brad just chuckles as he takes out something form his pocket and says," God damn it, the trouble I go through for you, and can't even thank me properly?

Dumb ungrateful women, ill have to get you to show how to properly bring out your gratitude later. Now, they better not have screwed me."

With that Brad presses a button on his transmitter before he is relived that the device the Dark Enji gave him worked, and a dark portal opens!

Brad grins and says," Say good by to your old home, your old world forever Lacus! Because from now on, my world is the only place you will ever be! Its to bad your family was to chicken to come out and try and screw with me to, we could have severed that little useless link to your past once and for all. Oh well, the old world and everything in it is going to burn soon enough! Zhahaha!

" With that he pushes Lacus in to the portal and jumps in himself before it closes! But little did Brad know, that the damage Lacus has done is not quite as bad as he and she thought!

* * *

And that's because a few seconds later, the ground right at the edge of the lake busts open like a shell, before James Doug and Hiryuumon roll out! Hiryuumon spits out some water before saying,"

Man James, good thing you were clever enough to blast us in to the ground so we could play dead or we might have really been dead! "

James sees that his glasses are broken from the blast and uses magic to fix them before saying,"

Well, it was becoming quite clear that winning was not one of are options, I just did what was necessary for escaping to be one of them.

"Doug nods as he slowly gets up and says,

" Nice call as always James. Well, we could not get Lacus to get her act together and as much as I wish other wise, we could not do a damn thing about Brad. But, at least we came away with something and that is that Lacus may have been pushed more in to this then even I thought. Well, guess the drama is not going to be over yet, but that means Ben's going to be hopeful yet.

"Hiryuumon grins and says,"

That's my boss! Ben may be called naïve, but he knows what a person's heart is, and when not to give up even when that person has!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Yah, I have to admit that Ben is more stubborn on that kind of thing then ill ever be. But hey, that stubbornness got Ezan to turn around, to give me a chance after doing what I had to do, and convince a few others to turn around to. And after all of that, as his friend, I would hate for him to get the bum's rush in the end!"

James chuckles and says,

" Don't worry about that Doug, that's why even if he is the chosen one, we will be the ones to make sure he gets the job done right."

Everyone then notices a part of the Raystar mansion fall to the ground and break before Hiryuumon coughs and says," So um, now what?"

Doug looks annoyed and then says," Well, now we might as well go back and report what we saw.

Thanks to the Raystars having a jamming filed in there own house, I guess no one else heard the ruckus, but ill bet they will soon enough.

" Hiryuumon gets excited and then says,"

All right, lets tell everyone its not to hopeless just, ow!"

With that Hiryuumon tries to move forward only for his legs to feel immense pain and he falls to his knees before James sighs and says,"

First thing first though, we should heal up so we don't die on the way back. Er, and of course try and save anyone that is still alive here. Well, if anything, it's clear now things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. Let's just hope, that they do get better. "

With that James sees KOS-MOS crawling on her busted legs trying to go to where Lacus warped off to still complete her programming and tries to help her as Doug and Hiryuumon go to see if any of the Raystar guards are still alive from Brad's vicious attack.

* * *

However, for now we leave Ben's friends to turn to Ben himself once more, to see someone who is in fact recovering! And that leads us to Ben just arriving at the hospitable, and instantly moves at full speed to in a matter of seconds be at his mothers room! Ben pauses, takes a deep breath and enters, before he is relived to see his mother is sitting up, talking to his dad! Ben at once is overcome with happy emotions as he says,"

Mom, your, your awake!"

While Ben's mother is still weak from just awaking she at once smiles and says,"

Ben, is that really you?" Ben at once dashes over and hugs his mom tight as he says,

" It better be or ill feel ripped off! Mom, you, your awake, your really awake! I, was starting to worry, that you might have been stuck in that coma forever!

" Ben's dad sees how tightly Ben is hugging his mother before he gets tense and says,

" Easy son, before you squeeze her so hard that she goes back in to it!"

Ben's mom giggles and says,

Oh don't worry dear, after going to sleep for so long I don't plan on taking such a long nap again! I am so sorry I caused you to worry for so long Ben, to think I have been in this coma for months! I did not think that would be the result of trying to save King Atem, I just, acted without thinking I guess. Still, I would have hoped you were not going to have given up on your own mother so easley Ben! My, I am glad I woke up when I did or you might have given up on me! "

Ben gets back up and wipes some tears away from his eyes before he then says,"

I hope that was a joke mom. Well, that was crazy but at least I see where I get my heroic genes from haha. Still, I hope you realized, that I would never stop trying, to get you back mom! It's just, they said your mind was knocked out or something, and that it was beyond both magic and machines to wake you up short of bringing back the dead! Where, you in another dimension all this time?" Ben's mother squeezes Ben's hand and then says,"

If you mean was I chatting it up in heaven then as far as I remember no. Quite frankly, I don't really remember anything, it feels like the time before I went in to a coma was just a few hours ago! Well, that's not quite true. I do remember having what must have been a dream before I woke up. I remember it made me realize I was dreaming so I should wake up.

"Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

" Huh? What do you mean mom?"

Ben's mother puts her hand on her chin and says,"

Well, I remember it was all dark , but a faint shadow was talking to me, telling me to wake up. Its funny, it kind of sounded like Lacus." Ben's jaw drops from the amount of shock he feels as he then says,"

What, really?

" His mother responds with," Well, I can't say with absolute certainly, and it did not really look like Lacus. However, its hard to describe but I felt this feeling of kindness, along with sadness, coming out of the voice. Then I felt a ripple, and I opened my eyes a few seconds later! No one was in the room though, so it must have just been my brain telling me that I should wake up now."

Ben smiles warmly as he then says,

" Ah, I see. Haha, guess it would be more then a little random if it really was Lacus.

Even her casting magic to send some sort of message or vision or something seems kind of farfetched at some point.

" Ben's dad chuckles and then says,

" Come on son, its simple, your mother just woke out of her coma and that's that!

Not like anyone was here besides the doctors and staff at this hour anyway! "

Ben is about to responds before everyone hears a male voice clearing his throat before Ben turns around and sees its Ben's designated mother Doctor Cox. The doctor just nods and says,"

Well Mister Auro, truth is it might not be as farfetched as you might think. And that would be just a few hours ago, I came in to this room seeing a girl with red short hair crying over your mother, jump out the window and shrug off the impact before flying away!"

Ben is shocked at this and then says,"

No way, that, sounds like Lacus all right! And the timing, that's right after she left! Lacus, does this mean, that you, were not serious about what you said before? Did, you somehow heal mom? Oh Lacus, I wish you would not run, and not be afraid. "

Ben's mom gets confused as she then says,"

Ben, who are you talking to? Ah that's right, speaking of her how is Lacus? I was so happy to see you two getting along so well. I admit I sometimes had my doubts on that girl, especially with being with that Brad guy for so long. But seeing you two get along so well made me realize how good you two are for each other. How is she lately? Huh?

"Ben at once gets depressed before he chuckles sadly and says,"

Well, funny thing about that. You see mom, you have been out of the loop for a while now, and a lot of things happened since then."

Ben's mom instantly sees the pain in Ben's eyes as she then says,"

Ben, did something happened between you and Lacus? You can tell me, I know that hussies like her can flip there heart's switch like a light bulb!"

Ben just sits down on the chair next to his mother and then says,"

Well, short story is that a lot of things happened to a lot of people mom. But, with Lacus, its, quite complicated. The short story is that lots of nasty surprises were found out about many things, and the end result is that Lacus is torn up on the inside.

Its, really bad mom, I don't want to lose her, but she is so enwrapped in pain, pain that I don't know how to make go away! Despite how powerful I have become, I still feel so helpless, so clueless on what to do to get her to come back!"

Ben's mother just puts her arm on Ben's shoulder and then says,"

I see. Well, I may be out of the loop, but I still know if you care for Lacus as strongly as I think you do, you will find a way to bring her back to her senses. After all, my little boy has made more then a few miracles happen and I am sure you can make this one come to pass to!"

Ben's father nods and says," Seriously Ben, just be as stubborn as you have always been and its bound to work sooner or later. After all, you were so stubborn that even I could not get you to stop doing such reckless things then you should be able to get through to someone like her!"

Ben chuckles as he looks up at the sky, which now has the sun coming up before he then says," Thanks dad. Its, not going to be easy, but now more then ever, I won't give up on Lacus. No matter what she really is, or how twisted her pain has made her, she is still, someone far too important for me to give up on with out a fight! I, did not suffer through all of theses ordeals, just to let things end like this!If anything, you just proven to me Mom, that you have to hang on to hope, and ill never lose my hope on Lacus, no matter what, I will do what ever it takes to bring her back!

" Ben's mother then kisses Ben on the cheek and says,

" I know you won't Ben, because you're my hero. Now, I won't settle for the short version, I want to hear everything that has happened since I got in to that coma!"

Ben yawns and says," Er, are you sure it can't wait just a little while longer mom? Its almost morning, I did not sleep much, and I have a very important thing to do later in the day!"

Ben 's dad snickers and then says,"

Come on son, first time you see your mother in months and you won't even do that? Come on, be a real man and drink some coffee! How the hell do you think I am still awake?"

Ben shudders and then says," Don't think you can corner me to settling for needing caffeine to do anything like you dad, I can still go on on my own! All right mom, ill recap all the big events that you happened while you were sleeping.

But, first, ill need to get a muffin."

With that Ben dashes off to the near by vending machine to fuel him enough to get his recap out.

But, since I am not found of recaps in my story, expect for the ones at the start of my chapters, I think this is a good time to mark the end of this one eh? Yup, its quite clear by the end of today's episode, that are hero's still have there work cut out for them. With all of the stuff that Ben and the others have learned about Lacus, her current situation with Brad is all the more alarming! Can Ben find a way to get Lacus out of the iron tight grip Brad seems to have on her, and still have enough energy to fulfill his destiny and defeat the Zannacross Empire?

Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to the next explosive installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next episode, despite Ben's thoughts revolving around Lacus's situation, and it getting even more desperate now that Brad is getting more vicious and she is in the Dark Enji 's hands, he is forced to push that aside from his heart, for like it or not he can't delay the final match of the Enji Budokai any longer!

Yes, after the disastrous interruption that was brad, the final match of the tournament resumes, and in order to win and fight Grand Master Myers to show he is the strongest warrior, by settling the score with his main rival, Ezan Zeon once and for all! Despite everything, the super elite warriors is not about to let Ben get away with not taking him seriously, as Ezan fights Ben in his usual ruthless powerful manner, and goes all out to show everyone that he is truly the superior warrior once and for all!

Not about to let Ezan rub his smug assertion that he is superior in his face, Ben fights back with all he has to settle the score between rivals once and for all! Bankai, Mangekyou Sharingan, Kaio Ken, Divine Joutei, and all of the measures the two fighters have prepared to come out on top, you better believe its going to be one dramatic battle full of exciting tension from start to finish! At last, the epic conclusion of the Enji Budokai is reached next time in

_**Chapter 171: Showdown between Rivals! Ben VS Ezan take three, the Ultimate Blazing Force!**_

See you there! But, before we depart, time for a another round of Authors notes. First, in the flash back part, case you're not aware, Sodom and Rolento are both bosses from the old Final Fight games, and also got in to the Street Fighter Alpha games. Meanwhile, Albedo is one of the main villains of Xenosaga, and one of my favorite villains in gaming that I had to include in some form haha. Ah, I really would recommend anyone that cares about good RPG's to play the Xenosaga trilogy if you can still find it . Sadly, for anyone interested in European regions, Namco were idiots and only released the second of the three games over there. Urg, well, at least look up the videos on Albedo on you tube to see why he takes crazy to a new level lol.

Second, if your still confused about Brad's gruesome power, thick of a mix between Gluttony from Full Metal A, and the Yakon monster from Dragon Ball Z

Next, just to make it a little more clear, by now James achlmey over metal is so great that its on or near the level of control on metal that X men bad guy Magneto has.

Lastly, for Lacus, well, its pretty much the same thing I said from last time about her powers. The stuff about the Third Impact was sort of taking form a plot element on Xenosaga along with Xenogears, along with a few other stuff, like the anime _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ . But, if anyone has seen NGE, don't worry. No way in hell is Cosmic Wars going to end up as such a confusing mess as how that went. Urg, god damn it Shinji, way to be the most worthless spineless main hero, ever! Ah, with that, that leads me to my last note of the day. And, just to be super sure boys and girls, if you think I am being offensive with my little origins, then before you go telling the tea bag party I am a heretic lets go over a few points.

A, this story takes place in a different dimension from the real world, so any conflicts about origins of life are all, just that, different. B, just to be SUPER sure no one overreacts and goes nuts just remember that as deep as my stories gets, it's still just a freaking story! I am not trying to say how I really think everything was created, just trying to tell a story that is a epic as I can make it, got it? Sorry if anyone thinks I am being paranoid, but after what happened with South Park, you can never be so sure.

All right, that's it for now, once more, thanks for all the reviews, hope that such a exciting chapter gets more reviews, and with that till next time!


	62. C 171:Ben VS Ezan, the Ultimate Rematch!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume Three, the Light of Hope

Sorry for the delay again. Family issues, and the site being a pain stalled me a bit. Plus I wanted to make sure this showdown was done the best I could, so hope it was worth it, enjoy!

_**Chapter 171: The Enji Budokai Final Round showdown of Rivals! Ben VS Ezan take three, the battle of Ultimate Blazing Force! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the paths of the past and the future were twisting together to make for one intense present! And that is why at last Ben found out a good deal of the past on Lacus Raystar that had defined her to make her in to what she is today!

Ben and co heard found out directly from her father that Lacus in fact was someone who had awakened with the _Antitype Apostle bloodline_, which meant in essence Lacus was born a angel even as the rest of the Raystar family were normal humans! It would seem that destiny, and perhaps the direct will of Cosmos had decided that Lacus was to weld the cryptic but important task of being the beacon of true human will, without even knowing what that task truly was! However as cryptic as it was, the burden of that destiny became quite apparent when Lacus at the age of four was attacked by a random demon possessed man named Quin, who Lacus destroyed when she unleashed her angelic powers!

However, this caused Lacus 's own body to nearly be crushed by the magical energy flowing through a body not yet ready to handle such power, and the only way to save her life at the time was for Grand Master Myers and Enji Master Minato to seal the recently captured Blue Eyes White Dragon in to Lacus 's body! Both Lacus and the celestial beast did not want to die, so through these circumstances Lacus became a Jinchūriki with the hopes that the Dragon's energy will give Lacus enough energy so that her body could adapt to her own power and one day survive on her own.

And, after seeing the recordings of the day when Ben Max and Lacus where on vacation and remembering just how much Ben and Lacus did against the acts of another mad psychopath Albedo, Ben realized the true reason Lacus and her family left, and was even more determined to find a way to get her to come back. And with the revelation that her descent may be the third impact, one that shapes the future of the universe, it was even more vital for him to do so!

After all the first impact, the descent of the women Eve, and the second impact, revolving around one of the four legendary hero's Serenity, who also shaped the future of the moral realm, if Lacus were to be consumed with darkness, and become a fallen angel, the consequences would be sever to say the least !

However, sadly it seems Lacus's fears and despair are pushing her ever more in to the darkness, and as long as Brad is still alive it's not going to get better! And as Brad showed just how cruel he truly was by brutally slathering the nearest thing he had to real friends, Jerid, Mondo, the Slate, and CJ, only because they were weak and to devour there energy in a nightmarish fashion! After having his body's breakdown be halted with the help of the Dark Enji, he then instantly confronted Lacus at her home, where she was trying to leave everything she had behind to leave herself, in order to" Remind " her that her only fate was to fallow him!

The Raystar Families own personal guards, mostly Mega level Digimon leaded by the battle android KOS-MOS tried to prevent this, only to fail horribly. Doug James and Shinryudramon, who went on a hunch to try and convince Lacus one last time to stop her path to ruin tried to confront her next, and then tried to take down Brad once and for all! Despite their clever efforts, they all proved to be for naught as Lacus was to consumed with fear and despair to do anything but what Brad commanded her to do, and unleashed the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to nearly vaporize the Enji if not for Jame's clever thinking!

While Ben's friends failed to stop Lacus from going back with Brad, at least they realized that Lacus 's actions are not entirely of her own free will! However, with Brad getting more crazed by the second, and Lacus losing hope on, well, everything the clouds of bleakness just keep getting darker!

But at least not all of the news Ben found out was bad, since he was informed his mother had at last awoken form her coma! And with that issue over, and Lacus possibly having something to do with it has given Ben hope that despite how bad the situation is, there is still a light at the end of this tunnel. Can Ben find that light in time, and get is dearest oldest friend to come back before it's too late and still have something left to stop the Zannacross Empire? Hope so, but the only way to find out, is to stop talking about it and get on with it, not to mention the conclusion to the Enji Budokai! Hang on to your seats boy's and girl's, because it's time to start another explosive ride! Three, two, one, lift off!

* * *

And now today's chapter starts with us looking at the group is the main cause of the Enji Budokai in the first place, and it's the forces of the Zannacross Empire! And as we turn to the gathering of the evilest of the forces of the darkness, the scene is once more the throne room of Neo Pandemonium, where Darth Damonus has summoned nearly all of the villains before them! And as the masked demon lord sees that everyone has gathered he then says,

" Good, your all here, now we can begin. Its time, time to bring about the final phase that will fully and absolute resurrection of Master Zannacross!

With the energy and souls gathered from the worlds of Reach, Tamaran, Endor and Zenn-La, it's now time to make the final push, to shatter the heretics and bring forth judgment to this entire dimension once and for all! Judicar, I assume since you're still before me you and the others found what you were looking for? "

Kira just grins and says," I assure you Damonus, it's even better than we expected. Not only did I find precisely what I sought, but with my new boost in power, I assured are new assets will help us secure are victory.'

Damonus snickers and then says,

" We will see, just how much of that is correct soon enough. But it is gratifying to see that even the strongest of the light can be corrupted by the one true power. Soon no being in all existence will There will be no mistakes this time, and no mercy! It's time to show, just who is worthy to exist in the paradise of darkness.'

Kefka chuckles in a deranged tone before saying,"

So, this time it's for real right? We are really going to smash those Enji good doers and all of those disgusting vermin and really KILL them right? I am getting more than a little tired of being teased with false advertising here!"

Gin snickers and says,

" Don't worry you odd clown, this time it's for real. No matter what the Enji think they know, they won't be able to realize the truth till it's too late.

"Bowser chuckles and then says,

" From the looks of things looks like you guys got some grand party planned! Still, where do I fit in the plan again?"

Galva Sigma then snickers and says,

" In the rear, where you belong! Just sit back and don't get in the way Koopa, no incompetence is allowed in this operation! Yes, the X, Zero, and all of their Enji Knight Comrades will all pay the very painful price of defying us for so long!"

Bowser looks dejected and just says," Oh come on, I proved I can pull my weight by now, stop treating me like the rest of the losers!

Vile folds his arms and laughs as he says,"

Sorry , but its hard when you keep acting like one!

The most fun thing of all is, those idiots are working so hard, to think they can do something about not losing! But despite how big a party they are throwing, too bad it's all a big tease for all of those losers that believe in them! After all, that overgrown monkey of a human was nice enough to show them just how pathetic they are!"

Sephiroth nods as he crosses his arms and says,

" To think that such a , revolting life form could cause such a amount of damage to them, but I suppose even we, have to expect that beast's raw talent for destruction. At the very least his actions have caused all of those pathetic simpletons to be consumed with despair over how powerless they are to save themselves. And now that they are on the verge of oblivion, it's time to give every last one of them the final push to their suitable promised land.

" Damonus nods as he then says,"

Yes, Ben Auro, and his comrades of the light may have delayed us from all ready being victorious all ready and pulled off more than a few surprises, but all of this has only been delaying the inevitable!

Yes, no matter how hard Ben Auro fights, he is powerless, since what he holds so dear is his biggest weakness! It is destiny for darkness to concur all, to consume all inferior life in this decaying dimension! Man is forever bound by their sinful desires, and they can never overcome their true master! And that is why it's time for all life, to realize that they have overextended there right to exist!

But, the truth will soon be made to all, even to the celestial ones and Cosmos! Yes, no matter what they try, or how hard they struggle, this WILL be there doom! Every measure has been taken; every outcome is prepared to be dealt with. Now, let the root of evil burst, and consume all light once and for all!

" With that the demon lord raises his Z staff before his dark energy explodes out of him!

Kuja looks delighted and says,

" Well, looks like the final act on this little play is about to being at last. I do hope I get to see, just how the spectators takes the finale!"

Robotnik then says,

" Right about now the Enji should be about to have the final round of their Enji Budokai begin, and I do believe that its Ben Auro VS Ezan Zeon for the championship match."

Kira clutches his fist as he then says,' It does not really matter who of my former apprentices emerge as the champion of naïve fools, for neither of them has the power, or the will to truly do what it takes to win or change the universe to a better state, unlike me! That's right Ben Auro, by now you had to learn the hard way, just what happens when you refuse to part with illusions like love and friendship!

The ultimate death, being destroyed by what you cherish most, such is a fitting death for such an annoying upstart! So like always submerge yourself in your pathetic façade of home, before I shatter everything, and bring true order to the universe! Now, time for the operation to begin, and for true justice to strike down the heretics at last.

"With that the Enji traitor flicks his cape back in dramatic fashion and sets out with the other villains to unleash their wrath on the good guys! And has they go Damonus just chuckles and turns around to see the empty throne belonging to Zannacross before he then says,

All is going as you have foreseen it master, soon you shawl rise, and make all other beings realize who is truly the one true master of all existence! All the pieces are in place, so now it's time to see between good or evil, which nature is the true form of life!

"With that the demon lord then goes on to feed more souls to the dark god to bring Zannacross ever closer to freedom!

* * *

However, for now we leave theses main forces of darkness, to see how the beings posed to stop them in their tracks are doing! By that of course I mean it's time to return to Ben and co, and as we do that means we return to the Enji Budokai stadium, were millions are getting ready to see its final match at last get underway! Thanks to the extent of the damage to the ring that Brad and Ben caused in the last battle, and due to Ben's request to give him just a little more time to rest up, the final match was postponed till six PM the following day, and moved to a special arena prepared exclusively for the title bout! This new arena is closer to Hallowed Bastion and is in the mountains around the Enji base, and while the fans and spectators were told to remain in the stadium for their own safety, that does not seem to be keeping the reporters away!

And there is no clearer picture of this then the stubborn anchor Kent Rickmen having his hover craft fly over the battle ground of the looming match and slicking his hair back before he gets the single from his camera man and says,"

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Kent Rickemen ready to present to you all one magnificent occasion! And that is none other than the final match of the Enji Budokai, and the outcome will decide who the best warrior in the entire universe truly is!

After the two shocking and disturbing Semifinal matches, both revolving around Brad Fowltror, the man conformed to be the blood thirsty Killer Ace, it's going to be hard to pull off a big a scoop of a story as that! But, with the two stars of the holy order of the Enji Knights, Ben Auro, and Ezan Zeon about to collide with all of the power with all of the strength they have, its sure to be another event no one would dare miss! Er, and hopefully the drama will only be about the tension of the match this time. Ah, as you can all see, both of the fighters have their supporters, some more passionate then others.

" With that the cameraman then zooms past Kent to show a bunch of raving fan girls in the stands behind him. One entire row has a bunch of girls screaming at the top of their lungs all holding signs that say,

" GO TEAM AURO!" Behind them are another pack of girls, all wearing the outfit Ezan usually wearing , or at least a imitation of it and having silver hair dye holding up sighs saying

," TEAM EZAN FOREVER!"

The Auro fan girl in the middle of her group then says," GO BEN! WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

A few of the girls behind her then get outraged as she then says,"

Excuse me? Did you just say that you think that Ezan Zeon is going to lose?"

The girl to that one's side then says,"

Oh no she didn't! Ezan Zeon is the best! GO TEAM ZEON!"

With that a new girl then enters to the right with red hair before she then says,

" You're all idiots, TEAM JACOB IS THE BEST!"

Another girl then jumps on her as she then says,"

So wrong brats, TEAM EDWARD IS THE,, AHH!"

With that the fan girls all go ballistic and start ending in to one massive cat-fight battle royal!

As the camera zooms back to Kent the reporter just chuckles and says," As you can see, tensions are high all around. But, the time when the one with the biggest passion will be soon revealed, so make sure your bets are in now before it's too late! Now, time we cut to commercial and when we return we will go interview some fans while we are waiting, and get are sister network to cover that, scuffle amongst fan. O Neil, get that senator's attention before the commercial break! "

With that the reporter zooms off, and so does are focus on him to turn around to a group that is a tad more relevant to the story, Ben himself!

* * *

Ben, and the rest of Squad 7 along with a bunch of other Enji and members of the Justice force are in the hall where Ben was making his final preparations for the match. With tending to his mother and sleeping, Ben had just chatted with Doug and the rest of his friends, and both parties have just exchanged the information they learned not to long ago and are both shocked to hear about what the other went through!

The scene then now is James just taking in the full story about Lacus 's past, and James is now just taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead before he then says,"

Well, and I thought Lacus had a complex past before, but this just takes things to a whole other level."

Doug just chuckles grimly and says,"

That's one way of saying that James. Seriously, I knew that girl had issues, but damn, being a freaking half human half angel, and being someone that's suppose to cause this third impact that's suppose to decide the fate or the nature of humanity and all that jazz? Man, almost seems like the Celestial ones are just pulling the ultimate troll on the girl.

" Cloud shrugs and says," Never the less Doug, her fate is very real.

" Lighting is with the group and just sighs with annoyance and says,

" It seems these angels are just like their pet Fal'Cie, and are all too happy to stamp their desires on humans as if we are nothing but tools, and not care how their lives are affected by it! "

Aeris then turns to Lighting and says,"

It's not, quite the same Clare, or at least I don't see it that way. I to was chosen by the guarding of my planet, Minerva to be reborn as her envoy after all. However, I was not commanded to do so, it was my choice. Likewise, hopefully, whatever cryptic fate Cosmos and the others gave Lacus; it's her choice to decide to fulfill it. Otherwise they likely would not have let her live with her family for so long."

Ben nods as he puts his hands together and says,"

Your right Aeris, after seeing Cosmos herself, I don't believe that she is just the same as Zannacross and sees mortals as her pawns or otherwise there would be no conflict between them in the first place. From, what Mister Raystar, Master Myers and King Atem said, Lacus 's powers awoken in the first place, because maybe Cosmos knew Lacus could in time overcome the demands of such a destiny and fulfill whatever it is she is suppose to do?

"Doug shrugs and says,"

Who knows, I sure as hell don't know what is going on inside the god of light's head after all. But, not to be the downer guy once more, but from how I see things unless things turn around fast Lacus does not seem like she is going to be doing anything but be the exact opposites of what everyone is hoping she would be if this keeps up! I know how much you care for Lacus bro, but we tried one last time to get her to snap out of this funk of hers and as you see it did not go very well.

" James just looks up and then says,"

Yes, but, as we said, it would seem Brad has more of a hand in that then we originally thought."

Hiryuumon then gets angry and then says,"

Damn that Brad, treating her like that! Lacus seemed to be in such a bad place that it's like Brad's totally broke her mind in to obeying her! And, that weird collar thing did not help either! Sorry boss, I, we really wanted to bring Lacus back so this mess would no longer be hurting you so much but we just could not do it."

Ben just pets Hiryuumon and smiles sadly as he then says,"

Don't blame yourself, all three of you guys did your best. I am just glad you guys are not dead to, and at least were able to figure something new out. I knew, I saw something like a collar or a ring when the Blue Eyes White Dragon got out last time! I was not sure if it was just part of the way celestial beasts worked, but I knew something was off on that when I saw that! And, it seems that it really is Brad's handy work. Brad, I am tired, of seeing him slip away to cause more pain again and again!

No matter what, I have to find him and destroy him once and for all!

Lacus, I know, no matter what you say, that the real you is still in there even if it's buried in fear and sadness! But, it's clear that the only way that I'll ever be able to reach out to you is to remove Brad from this existence so that he can't be pushing you in one way or another to make choices ever again!

"Hiryuumon nods and then says,"

Don't worry boss, if anyone can get Lacus back on our side it's you! But, still, as big a deal as everything with Lacus and Brad are, don't forget another big event is about to smack you on the face! ! "

James nods and then says," I know there has been a lot going on recently to say the least Ben, but still for your sake I hope your still as prepared as you can be for the final Enji Budokai match. "

Ben nods and says," Don't worry James, I know my mind has been a little crazy these days, but it's not like I don't remember my to do list or anything like that.

"Cloud nods and then says,"

Yah, there is still time for thing to turn around with Lacus. But, something tells me Ezan won't be merciful if your mind is not in the right set.

" Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry Cloud I trained with everything I had to prepare myself for this day. I took part in the Enji Budokai for one reason, to win it!"

Cloud is about to say something before everyone hears a chuckle before a familiar voice then says,

" Don't think mere resolve will be enough to cut it this time Auro, not against me."

Everyone turns around to see Ezan casually leaning on the side of the entrance to the room before Ezan just continues on and says,"

You have done well to make it this far Ben Auro, I expected no less from the man who is worthy enough to become my rival. However, this is where we firmly establish, who the superior fighter is truly once and for all! After all, I kept you alive this long, because the only one who has the right to take you down in battle is mine and mine alone! No one will deny me, the chance to assert who truly is the ultimate warrior!

"Ben stands up and rolls his eyes and then says,"

What do we have here Ezan? Reverting back to mister I am so cool and superior now that it's time to settle things? You can rewind time all you like Ezan, but I am not going to allow you to think you're going to brush me aside so casually!"

Ezan smirks and folds his arms before he then says,"

Oh, I am not talking with nostalgic views Ben, I assure you. I know you're someone that I must take very seriously, and in fact defeating you might proceed to be my hardest task yet. However, all the same I am confident I see a future favorable to me ahead. "

Ben just shrugs and then says,"

Well, I suppose I can't blame you for believing in yourself and we both of course have are pride as men, Enji, and warriors. But even so, only one of us is going to come out of this standing. I am not going to settle for a tie this time!

"Ezan responds with,"

Ah, I can see the clarity in your eyes, good. I was annoyed that all of the events with Brad and Lacus would make you distracted from this match, and that would not cut it for me. Merely defeating you when you're putting up a half hearted attempt at winning won't give me any satisfaction. The only thing that will truly end this nagging doubt in my heart is showing everyone that I can crush your absolute strength Ben Auro! I'll say this one more time, no matter what stress forming around Lacus, your mother or anything else has given you, I will not show you mercy! "

Ben just nods and takes out the Star Sword before pointing it at Ezan in dramatic fashion before he then says,"

When did I ever imply I needed your mercy Ezan? I think it's you who is going to see that I have what it takes to take everything you have and still over come you!"

With that Ezan and everyone notices a green light coming out of the room before he just closes his eyes and then says,"

Well then, it's clear words no longer have much meaning, and it's time to see who has the biggest actions behind them! Come chosen one, it's time to truly show me what you are made of!"

With that Ben nods and says,"

Suit yourself Ezan, let's go."

As both Enji walk in to the platform that will take them to the ring Aeris then giggles and says,"

Now boys, I know how strongly you both want to win but try to control yourselves. After all, you too may about to be opponents, but your still comrades and friends right?"

Ezan turns to Aeris and chuckles before he then says,"

Heh, don't worry Aeris. After all I am someone who always strives to do my task with professionalism, and can shatter my obstacles without being a savage.

" Ben just gives a peace sign with his right hand and says,

" Same here, I am not about to let my emotions go haywire just for any normal match, even if it is the one for the championship title! See you later guys!"

With that Ben runs to his platform as Ezan slowly walks to his before Cloud then says,"

Well, guess it's time to go to are seats as well. After all, I don't think anyone wants to miss this."

Hiryuumon nods before he then says,"

That's for sure, I can't wait for Ben to show Ezan that even as far as they have both come, the boss is going to come out on top! After all, after all the guys Ben has beaten to get this far, he can't lose, right guys?

" Doug chuckles and then says,"

Well, I rather see Ben win myself, but it's going to be one hell of a fight. After all, both of them have shown they are dead serious on beating the other. And, as much as Ben wants to win he better realize Ezan wants to win just as strongly. And, as much as Ben might say otherwise guess we will all see if he really is able to push all of the other drama aside for now. "

Cloud closes his eyes and says,

' Ezan will no doubt have the advantage in the focus department, he was just raised that way. Despite everything riding on the line of this match for Ben on this, I can see this match going either way depending on which factor stands the strongest.

"Aeris sighs and looks dismayed as she then says,"

Ben, Ezan, both of them want to win so badly. It's too bad, that one of them has to have their dreams crushed by the end, but I guess that's the meaning of competition.

"Lighting nods and says," Those two seem to be rivals, and both understand how this must go so I would hope those two are prepared to face any outcome that can come from this."

With this Cloud nods and says," Don't worry Lighting, I think they both are prepared so now it's time to see just how prepared they really are. Ready to roll guys?"

With that the rest of the group nods before they go to their seats to watch the fight.

* * *

And, as they do we now turn to others that are preparing to watch the fight, and it's none other than Master Myers, Ansem, King Atem and the rest in the King's royal booth! Others like Euphemia, and other members of the Subcommittee and other Enji are in the chamber and as they are all seeing the Budokai announcers take to the center of the ring Ansem then says," So, at last it's come to this. It's time to see, just who truly is the strongest warrior. My son clearly has done whatever measures exist to prepare his body and mind for this very moment, but I don't doubt Ben has done the same. I suppose the only thing that I can see clearly, is that this match will likely uphold what is expected of a championship battle.

"Master Myers chuckles and then says,"

Well, the Enji Budokai was formed primary to find out just who will be the one that can handle the task of standing against the ultimate forces of evil. And now that we gotten the hecklers of this ideal to go down, for the moment, we can focus on this."

Atem nods and says," It's truly tragic that Brad got away, and Lacus seems to have gone with him. Regardless of how willing she was to go with him, it's getting harder for me to be able to legally shield her from the full force of her actions. And concerning all the facts on just what will happen if she truly sides with the forces of evil till the end, the darkest times are still ahead of us."

Princess Zelda then sighs and says,"

It's so sad, I seen so many in the crowds here calling Lacus unsavory names, and demanding that she and the rest of the whole Raystar family be punished. "

Euphemia nods and says," Even if Brad Fowltror truly caused such a selfish act, that was his alone. His actions are truly unforgivable, perhaps even more so then my fathers, but tts not like Lacus was in on that deed. "

Atem nods and says," Yes, the revelation of Brad's true actions has shaken the public so much that we had to calm down several riots today not just in Neo Arcadia, but on several other worlds as well. Sadly Brad's boasts and actions have struck a nerve that can't be put down so easily.

The public is getting more than a little unraveled with the war dragging on for so long and only getting more and more brutal. As much as I hate rushing to conclusions we must find a way to defeat the Zannacross Empire once and for all as soon as possible. Otherwise, Brad's desire to see anarchy unfold just might come true, and as the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom that is inexcusable for it to happen under my watch. "

Myers nods and then says,"

I assure you your majesty, the Enji Knights will do whatever it takes to make sure that does not come to pass. Brad may have escaped with the Dark Enji, but we have only intensified are efforts to track them down. Just to be sure we have taken extra measures to insure we are ready in case any of those scum left lingering surprises. But for now, let's try just to focus on observing and enjoying the coming match if we can.

"Laguna nods and says,"

Sounds like a sweet plan, considering all the hype this battle has been getting. Pretty much everyone expected Ben to wipe the floor with Brad, but this showdown is another story. Squall keeps telling me how far Ezan has come since he first starting fighting with him, but I don't doubt Ben has come just as far."

Myers nods and says,"

Both of them have improved in so many ways since they joined the order, and now it's time to see who has truly improved the most. But, no matter what I hope this match gives the people in the Lylat Kingdom and beyond the hope that justice will prevail through the dark madness that is this war. It's always been my desire that the Enji Knights would not only be those that destroy the forces of evil, but be the ones that give hope to those that they protect. Now, it would seem are grandest challenge is upon us.

"Ansem nods and says,

" Hope or despair, I suppose the time has come for us to see just what as a whole is society's strongest emotion. But, before we can solve that, looks like it's about time to get on with deciding who the champion of the Enji Budokai will be.

"Myers then sees that the fanfare music is ending and the main announcer is getting ready to start before he sighs and says

," So it is. Ben, Ezan, no matter what happens may you fight with honor, and show everyone the true passion of your souls!

* * *

"With that everyone gets ready to sit down, as the spot lights around the stadium the group watches as the announcer with the sunglasses grins and says,

" Hello everyone, welcome back! Sorry for the delay, but well, that was out of are control to say the least. Still, despite the unexpected break all that means is that the tension for the battle that's about to commence is at maximum levels, so let's at long last get to the final match of the Enji Budokai! And for that, let are two warriors step in to the ring made just for them!"

With that the fans get in to an uproar as the monitors all show Ben and Ezan entering the massive dome like area made just for their battle! The screen then shows Ben setting foot on the ring with the sky behind him turning in to dusk before the Announcer then says,

" I am sure by now are finalist needs no introduction, but for those without eyes, here enters Ben Auro! Yes, the hero chosen by the celestial ones has proven again and again that he has what it takes to live up to the legend, and has shut down none believers one after the other, including one rather large vicious criminal psychopath to get here! With all of the power and skill that this Enji has shown in this tournament, it's clear that him being able to truly defeat the Zannacross Empire is not just some delusion! "

With that the screen then turns to Ezan before Koto then takes her turn and says,"

However boys and girls, if anyone has a shot at upstaging him its none other than the so called Twilight Knight Ezan Zeon!

Yes, this sliver haired man with those wicked eyes has clearly showed why he has the reputation of being a warrior whose skills have transcended the limits of most mortals!

In fact it's a safe bet to say both of these fighters are on the level of the celestial ones or beyond, but in the end only one of them will truly stand above the other, and the rest, as the champion of the Enji Budokai!

"Ben then sees the energy barrier around the large area before he then takes a deep breath and then says,"

Well, looks like it's at last time for the last push. At least with so much room I won't have to run out of space."

Ezan hears this and snickers as he then says,"

It was wise that they gave us a fitting stage for this decisive battle, not having to worry about running out of room or having innocent bystanders get caught in the cross fire means I can focus everything on defeating you! "

Ben then says," All right Ezan, it's time we see just who truly is the best warrior and is going to take home the prize! But, for the sake of my dreams, and by ability to fulfill my destiny I will defeat you Ezan so get ready to lose!"

Ezan narrows his eyes and then says,"

Don't get cocky, or your defeat will be even more painful Ben Auro!

"Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

So, really still think I am beneath you Ezan? If that's the case, you're going to pay dearly for it Ezan I promise!

" Ezan then clutches his fist and then says,

" This is not the same as when we first fought Auro, I assure you. By now, I am forced to admit despite your, different upbringing thanks to your own resolve and a few other factors your progressed in to someone I can't dismiss, to someone I see as a worthy rival and what is more, a friend. But, despite all of the progress we have both made, my belief that I am the true ultimate warrior has remained unshackled!

But, it's not because of my linage or my training that I still think this. No, it's because despite how strong you become, and how many formidable opponents you may have defeated your fatal flaw still remains. And that is your kindness! I admit, that same kindness is something that allowed me to have a chance of salvation. Even so, your inability to see the situation clearly prevents you from fighting with your ultimate strength, and prevents you from being who you are suppose to be! As long as you refuse to let go of the bonds that cripple you, your weakness will be your ruin!

" Ben narrows his eyes and then says," What, you're talking about Lacus? That's being rather picky, since you were nearly in as bad a place as she was!

" Ezan takes out the Nu Epyon sword slowly from his sheath and says,

" I did not forget, but the situation is different now, and you're a fool if you can't realize that. I can see, how strong your bound with Lacus is. I, never had the same kind of child hood friend you had so I can't same, I understand your situation. Never the less it's quite clear what the situation is between you. However, no matter how strong your bond is, if you cling on to false hope, your hesitation will cause not only your ruin but could even spread to the entire universe!

" Ben then starts to get annoyed and then says,"

What, you saying I should just forget about saving Lacus, even after realizing how painful her situation is!"

Ezan then coldly responds with saying,

" I did not say that to forget her Auro, quite the opposite really. I can't see the future, and you just might be able to bring Lacus back. But, what if you can't? What if its as Kira said , and she gives in to her hatred and despair to become your enemy?

What, if to save the universe and end this war you have to kill Lacus to do that? Could you possibly put your personal feelings aside for the greater good?

"Ben's eyes waver for a bit before he then says,"

I, no, that's not going to happen, Lacus, even this far gone, she would never go that far! Your, your just spouting the same extremist principles that Kira did to make his excuses!"

Ezan gets annoyed before he then says,

" No, your just running away, hiding form your duty! I would prefer if Lacus were to come back to us as well, but if she can not be saved, then I won't let even more casualties form because of it and do what I must.

Remember Ben, we are Enji Knights, soldiers with a duty to fulfill that takes priority over are personal desires. If you're unable to do that, then you're just a shame of a hero after all. So, are you telling me you're unable to go all the way with your destiny Ben?"

Ben narrows his eyes and then says,

" No, I am not backing down on what I have to do, no matter what Ezan! But, I also won't give up on saving Lacus! No matter how bad things are looking, I know there is a way, I know it! And ill show you how strong my faith is, when I beat you and prove you wrong!

" Ezan just gets in to a fighting stance and has the Sharingan form in his eyes before he then says,

" Very well then, its clear that your to stubborn to admit the truth. But, if that is the case ill just take it out of your hands by doing what you can't and putting you in your place!

"With that the Announcer then grins as he flies out of the ring and says,"

All right everyone, its clear are two finalist are ready to go at it, so we won't delay them any longer! Let's get ready to rumble!"

With that everyone cheers as the repaired judge droid pops out of the ground between the two Enji, swerves its head around and says,

" All conditions met, all systems green! Ben Auro VS Ezan Zeon, the final match of the Enji Budokai! Live and let die, and go!

" With that a gong noise is heard before the droid flies above and instantly both warriors have there magical energies explode and there blades surge with energy before Ben and Ezan both stare at each other intently! Neither of the two fighters move for several seconds, and as Hiryuumon sees this he then gulps and says,

" What is going on? Did, someone freeze them with a spell?"

James just adjusts his glasses and says,

" No Hiryuumon, its just that both Ben and Ezan are studying each other, and waiting for a opening to make the first strike

.' Cloud nods and says," Ben's fought Ezan before, and seen just what he could do. Not only that, but after seeing how far Ezan has improved, he knows he can't afford a single mistake this time." Samus nods and says," In a dual between such high class warriors, the first mistake could be the last.

" With that the others nod and wait for something to happen. For a full minute nothing does happen, and finally after tumble weed literally rolls by Ben then looks at Ezan and sees him blink before he then says,

" What, trying to use some Sharingan trick eh? I don't think so, here goes something!"

With that Ben kicks off the match and dashes at Ezan so hard that the ground around him is blasted up, only for Ezan to responds a second later by charging at him to! An instant later the rivals clash, and there blades collide with enough force to cause a shock-wave that dents the ground! Seeing both of the two men's auras grow even larger Cloud is just one of the many impressed by this display as he then says,

" Well, its as I expected, both of them are not giving it all they got right from the start."

Zidane is in the lower right seat behind him as he shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but Ben's almost acting out of character, just charging in at Ezan like that knowing who he is up against."

Squall chuckles and says,"

I think it's because he knows just who he is up against that he is being so quick to act Zidane. After all, he knows more then anyone that you can't afford to be open for a second when you're fighting Ezan unless you're ready to expect heavy punishment in return!"

Hiryuumon just watches on with eared eyes as he then says,"

It's going to be a tough one, but I believe in you boss! Let him have it!"

With that everyone sees Ben trying to push Ezan back, only for Ezan to quickly try and drop kick Ben's knees, and his opponents responds is jumping up in the air, and flash stepping so fast that it's like he vanished! Ezan just grins and says,

" Don't think you can out pace me clown!" With that the super elite warrior vanishes as well, and only the most trained of the Enji and the others can keep up with there movements as the rest of the crowd only sees blurs of blue and purple energy blast out all around the battle ground and have to wait for the slow motion cameras to show them glimpse of the action! After engaging in high speed combat for around a minute the two clash blades again in mid air before Ezan then says,"

I see your reaction time has improved just a tad. However, it's too bad for you I have long since studied how to stay one step ahead of your amateurish fighting style!

"Ben just raises an eyebrow and then says,

" Oh, so you have been studying how to fight me? "

Ezan just has lighting crackle around him as he then says,"

I just realized that crushing you might take some serious effort, just like crushing all of my obstacles does! "

With that Ezan goes to punch Ben only for Ben to block the strike and dash back before he then says,

" Well, put as much effort as you wish Ezan, but you're not going to crush me! Shinning Flare Slash!"

With that the Star Sword surges with holy energy before he charges at Ezan again only for his opponent to have his blade crackle with lighting before he then says,

" We will see about that, Chidori Burst! "

With that the two slash at each other again, causing an even more powerful shock-wave from there collision! As the two try to overpower each other Ezan just glares at Ben and then says," If you thought it would be this easy to overcome me Auro, then ill make you pay for taking me lightly.

" Ben responds with," Oh please, I knew beating you would take one hell of a battle Ezan, it's the fight I was most anxious about in the entire Enji Budokai! "

Ezan then says," Good, then at least you won't be too crushed when you lose! Chidori Stream!

"With that Ezan has the lighting around him blast out and directly zap Ben! As Ben is blasted back Ezan then says,

" I am not an idiot with a massive ego like Brad, I have no desire to egg you around, and get you riled up. Ill just finish you before you have a chance!"

With that Ezan dives right for Ben, only for the hero to close his eyes and then says,"

Nice try Ezan, but don't that's enough to get me! Shinning Flare Edge!"

With that Ben shocks Ezan by instantly having his Star Sword turn in to its Shikai state and becoming two blades, both having immense energy form out of them! This new increase in power breaks Ben free from Ezan 's spell and forces Ezan to dash back before Ben smiles and says,"

Now, time you see I am not playing around either!"

With that he instantly goes to slash at Ezan, only to throw his right sword like a massive spinning energy blade at his rival! Ezan dashes back, but his slashed across the chest before blood comes out and he winces in pain before he then says,"

Damn, faster then I expected! Huh?"

He then sees Ben charging at him with his blade all ready summoned in to his hand before he then says,"

Take this Ezan, Shinning Flare Tornado! "

With that Ben dives at Ezan like a spinning cyclone of light energy, only for Ezan to respond by saying,

" Still, all to easy!"

All of a sudden Ezan 's eyes glow before just as Ben is going to reach him Ezan 's entire body turns white, and explodes unleashing a barrage of lighting bolts that zap Ben hard enough to blast him out of his attack and to yell in pain! As lighting is zapping him all over Ben then says,

What the blazes was that? H, oh no!"

He then sees Ezan reappear right in front of him looking smug as he then says,"

That, was my trap! Delta Ray Edge!"

With that Ezan instantly slashes Ben across the chest three times in a triangle fashion, causing Ben to feel even more pain! As blood comes out his friends are shocked before Doug whistles and says,"

Oh man, Ezan really is showing him even less mercy then I did! And as much as I hate to admit it, he has the strength to make that a fatal problem for my bro! "

Zero nods and then says," Seems that Ezan has even more new tricks to show then what he pulled off against me. Ben better have some tricks of his own up his sleeve or this is going to end quicker then we thought!

" Everyone's attention is turned back to Ben breathing hard as he then says,"

You, that was not you, your entire body exploded like a mine! Was that, some sort of shadow clone?"

Ezan snickers and says," Please, as if I was going to stoop as low as copy your tricks. That was a lighting clone, something I prepared after remembering how fond you are of pulling surprises."

Ben winces and says,"

Good grief Ezan, your really going to be that guy and rub in that you remember me one upping you last time eh? "

Ezan just extends his hand and his energy surges before he then says,

" I told you from the start, I won't show you any mercy! If it's too much for you to keep up, then just leave now before I get my hopes up to high! Light Divider!"

With that Ezan instantly unleashes a powerful purple energy beam from his palm to blast Ben hard enough to cause an explosion! The announcer is struggling to hold on to his hover platform as he then says,"

Holy cow, talk about getting what you expected folks! I don't think may thought Ezan would be dominating Ben so hard so fast, but if this keeps up the championship bout may be done before the end of the commercial break!"

Ezan just snickers and says,"

Tsc, as if this was just the warm up. Enough with the joke's Auro, are you going to fight me for real or are you so unfocused that you are going to fall before I am even satisfied?

"With that a barrage of blue energy blasts shoot out of the smoke, only for Ezan to instantly slash every incoming shot apart before Ben then appears behind Ezan, with a bruised right arm! Ben just looks amused as he then says,

" I did not think you would expect me to go down so quickly, but, still I see just how serious you are Ezan. Well, if this is just the warm up, I better get my act together to make up for it next time!"

Ezan just narrows his eyes and then says,

" Even with those wounds, you still think you can overcome me? You have not even used Bankai yet! Don't insult me any more, this is your last chance to fight me with all of your power before I stop wasting time!"

Ben grins and then says," How kind of you Ezan, since you said you were not going to show any mercy to me?"

Ezan shrugs and says," I did, but I also won't be denied my proof of superiority. What, do you want to be crushed this instant?

Ben instantly throws off his torn jacket before he then powers up and then says,"

Well, I admit I did kind of hope I could saved using Bankai till you used your Divine Joutei. But, I can see you trained hard Ezan, and its time I show you I trained even harder! All right, warm ups are over!

Bankai!"

With that Ben's holy blade explodes with golden energy before it transforms in to its next level and Ben's energy turns golden in color! Ezan just looks delighted as he powers up as well and says,"

Yes, that is more like it. The last time when we fought like this, in Outer Heaven, I was caught off guard seeing how far your powers had improved first hand. But, this time, after all the preparations I have done ill show you that your power is not enough without true focus!

" Ben then says," Ill show you how focused I am Ezan, get ready, I won't show mercy!"

With that he then unleashes a surge of energy to push Ezan back before he charges at Ezan and slashes at him!

Ezan blocks the slash, only for the amount of power Ben unleashed caused Ezan to stagger, before Ben quickly kicks Ezan in the jaw! Ezan wipes some blood off his check and then says," So, this is the extent of the fruits of your labor? Not nearly fruitful enough, Chidori XII Blitz!"

With that Ezan has lighting crackle around him before he charges at Ben, only for Ben to responds with,"

Is that so? How about this, Quasar Justice Force Slash!

" With that Ben and Ezan both collide there combo attacks at each other, and match strike for strike till Ben gets Ezan across the face!

Ezan then jumps back before he looks at his bloody face and then says,

" Well, maybe you have progressed a little. But for every inch you progressed, I moved in miles! Now, time to show you that progression, Amaterasu!

"With that Ezan's eyes instantly widen as they turn in to there Mangekyou Sharingan state and unleash a powerful stream of dark flames that go right for Ben! Ben dashes up and sees the flames form in to that of a dragon before chasing after him! Ben instantly tries to avoid being consumed as he then says,"

What the, this is almost like the Dragon of the Darkness flame attack!"

Ezan 's aura then turns dark as he then says,"

Don't worry Ben, I have no intention of cremating you, just consuming you with a inferno of painful are forced to submit one way or another! Come now, don't trust the words of a comrade?

"Ben just dodges the barrage of dragon fire heads coming for him as he then says,"

Um, not really, especially when your trying to freaking deep fry me!"

With that everyone sees Ben moving around like a golden light around the ring, one trying not to be consumed by the ever growing dark flames! As Ben's friends see this Aqua gets tense at seeing Ezan 's attack before she then says,"

What the, Ezan, his energy just turned to that of the dark side! It's so sudden, is he really going to do what ever it takes to defeat Ben?"

Squall then says," Don't worry Aqua, Ezan may be using the powers of the darkness, but I don't think by now his heart is going to turn evil. Ezan is using the darkness in his heart, not the other way around.

" Aeris nods and says,

"Yes, Ezan seems to have at last expected the darkness in his soul, and can utilize it just as much as he can use the light he has. After everything he has gone through, he truly has become the twilight knight."

Senel chuckles and says,"

Guess after all of the stuff he has been through Ezan really can use the powers of light and darkness at the same time without any problems. Guess that means Ben is in for one big problem!"

Hiryuumon gulps and says,

" That's ok, even so the boss can still overcome Ezan's power! Er, it's going to be rough though."

James nods and then says,

" Ezan is showing quite well who is better at controlling there power, at the moment. Ben, I guess its time to see just how much control over your own power you really have."

With that everyone sees the flames grow around the area, and see Ben trying to make some progress as he flies in to the air and powers up before he then says,"

Damn it Ezan, no matter how hot you turn the oven up in here, your not going to cook me!

"With that Ben spins around rapidly till he creates a cyclone of golden energy that funnels up all of the flames in to the air! However, while they scatter for a moment they quickly reform as Ezan then says,"

Nice try but its pointless slacker! The flames of the Amaterasu will never truly be vanquished till they consume there target! As Ben slashes away another wave of fire he then turns to Ezan and then says,

" If that's how it is, then ill simply take out the one giving them there target! Holy Blitz!

" With that as Ben is zigzagging around the flames golden energy sword from around him before then going after Ezan and firing energy blasts at him! Ben's rival blocks the incoming shots as he then says,"

Merely throwing a few bumps in my way won't amount to much so just expect that, huh?

" Ezan is shocked to see that the golden energy swords are starting to dive bomb him, and even after Ezan bats one away it just turns around and goes at him again! As the attacks get more numerous Ezan gets annoyed as one cuts him across the leg and he then says,"

What, his control over the sprit swords he summons is far greater then I expected. Bah, no matter, numbers have always been a useless tactic to use against me! Delta Ray Edge!"

With that Ezan slashes the energy blades around him with another lighting fast combo, and as Ben sees this he grins and says,

" Well Ezan, lets push that boost of yours to the test! Senkai!"

With that Ben 's sword shines even greater before he instantly points the Star Sword at Ezan and says,"

Divine Atonement!"

With that dozens of energy blades shoot out in front of the Star Sword, and pierce right through the black flames before coming right at Ezan! Ezan responds by widening his eyes and saying,"

No matter how many blades you send at me, its futile if they will never reach me! Kamu!"

With that Ezan uses the Sharingan exclusive spell to creative a distortion of space that sucks up all of the blades! As Ezan then jumps up he then realizes he can't find Ben before he then says,"

Trying to run, or just trying to move to fast to sneak up on me? Either way, you can't hide form theses eyes Auro. No matter what you try and do ill see right through you and, huh? No!"

Ezan feels a surge of power and turns around to see that Ben has warped to a few feet behind him as he then says,"

Find Ezan, just see this nice and bright! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben unleashes his preferred energy wave blast just as Ezan says,"

That previous attack, was just a ploy? No!"

With that Ezan quickly strikes the incoming rotating golden energy blast with the Nu Epyon and tries to consume the beam, and is pushed back all the way to the edge of the area in the process! However as Ezan gets near the edge he smashes his foot down through the steel tide floor as he then says,

" No, I refuse to be disgraced like this! Do you really think, your little tricks will be enough to stop me? Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With that Ezan unleashes a massive purple energy blast right back at Ben as the shocked chosen one sees this and says,"

He, really was able to contain all of that energy? Oh nuts!"

With that Ben tries to get out of the way but runs out of time and then shifts to not getting blown out of the area from his own blast! As he struggles not to be consumed by the blast he gets tense and says,"

Damn it, no way I am going down like this!"

Ezan just grins and says,"

It's to late Ben; pay the price of not focusing on what is in front of you. Most of all, taste the full consequences of not seeing clearly when you're having a decisive battle with me!

"Ben just has his energy flare up and says,"

Oh I am seeing things clearly Ezan despite what you think. And, I just have a more creative outlook to it! No matter how strong you truly are Ezan, you're not going to be strong enough to beat me! So now its time you face, that you're going to lose to me!"

With that Ben's energy explodes before he slashes the blast in half with the Star Sword! However, before the Backlash Mirror Force Flare beam even fully shatters Ezan is all ready charging at Ben's side, with his free hand consumed with black flames before he then says

," Don't be so smug, this is just the beginning of my assault!"

With that he punches Ben and socks him hard in the face to send him flying to the ground before his power surges and he says,

" You still don't realize, just how much you have to live up to Ben! Maybe you're trying to deny the true weight of your fate on your shoulders to keep your sanity together, but you have to expect what you have to do or fail miserably!

"He goes to attack Ben again, only for Ben to instantly block before he then says,

" What, you don't think I realize how serious my job is Ezan? You think after everyone that has died, I am not ready to do what must be done! And here I thought your arrogance was getting better, but I guess not! Well, you may wish you had my task, but its mine and I am going to fulfill it no matter what it takes! And that includes defeating you!

" Spiral Light Slash!"

With that Ben instantly has golden energy swords form around him to form a deadly spinning circle that quickly slashes Ezan across the chest hard before Ben responds with a roundhouse kick to his rival's head that smashes him right in to the ground, sending him right in to one of the pillars of the ring and causing it to shatter instantly! Ben just looks agitated as he then says,"

Ezan, I know you think you're the ultimate solider and all, but even if I am genetically built since birth to be the best, I think by now I proved I have what it takes! After defeating all of the enemies so far, if you still don't think I have what it takes to see this through, then I guess the only way ill be able to open your eyes is to slam them shut! Huh?"

Ben then sees an explosion of power blast out of the ground before Ezan emerges with a bloody lip and a bleeding chest. Despite his wounds Ezan looks unfazed as he just says,"

You still fail to expect my point Ben Auro, and it seems it's because you can't deny I am right! It's true you defeated the likes of Kira Brad and the others, and that's far from a small fleet. But that's still not enough!

It's true that your power and skill has grown far more then I ever thought possible, but all of that power is useless if you can't use it at the crucial moment! I seen you long enough to see your true nature Ben, and it's clear no matter what, you're bound to your feelings, and will let them weaken you in face of the truth. You never answered me Ben, if Lacus becomes are enemy and the only way to save the universe is to kill her, can you do it?"

Ben gets enraged as he then says," Stop jumping to conclusions Ezan, it's never too late for things to happen till the end! Lacus, even after everything that has happened it's far too cruel for her just to be condemned like that!"

Ezan narrows his eyes and says,

" Never the less, that is life. Sometimes, victory brings the cost of cruel sacrifices. Kira and the others in the Zannacross Empire twist that meaning to justify there insanity, but the truth is Ben, that sometimes victory can only come with a heavy cost and even some times one must give everything for the greater good. I can see it in your eyes; you still cling on to hope that you won't have to make such a choice because you won't be able to go through with what must be done. But I, am fully committed to fuelling my mission, no matter what the personal cost! And now, ill show you the true difference in are determination!

Divine Joutei!"

With that Ezan 's power level sky rockets as both light and dark energy blast out of him with such force that Ben has to stand his ground as Ezan emits a massive flash of light, before he emerges with his light and dark sprit armor covering him and his two wings forming! As Ezan then ascends to the air Ben just clenches his fist and then says,

" All right, this is it. Even, with your power this intense Ezan, I still won't let you get away with thinking you know best about what I have to do!

"Ezan then points his blade at Ben and has energy radiate off from the Kanata as he then says,"

Then come fool, and let's prove who is truly worthy of being the champion this instant!"

Ben then says," As you wish, Shadow Clones!"

With that Ben has copies of himself instantly form around him before they all surround Ezan and the original Ben then says,"

All right, lets go!

" With that Ezan sees Ben's everywhere coming for him but he just says,

" Futile, Judgment Blitz!"

With that in a instant Ezan is behind the Ben's, before a dozen or so rays of light flash out, and all of the Ben's feel the pain of being slashed hard and fast before he then says,

" And now, time to punish the real you! "

With that he instantly swings behind him, and slashes another Ben right in the leg before saying,"

Time to submit and, oh?" He sees that the Ben he sliced in to shatters in to light particles before he then says,"

He, moved fast enough to fool me?

"He then looks up and sees another Ben coming right for him, before his opponent then says,

' Even with your armor, you can't keep me away! Kaio Ken times two, Erupting Burning Dragon Fist!

"With that Ben's fist explodes with fiery energy as he bursts in to Ezan and punch's him hard in the chest and causes another shock-wave that is strong enough to cause parts of the ground to blast up around them! Ben then says,"

Guess even with your full power Ezan, you're still not invincible. Time to, what the!

"Ben is shocked to see Ezan just turn to directly look at Ben, and reveal that his armor is not even cracked, and he seems not to be damaged at all!

Ezan then says,"

Maybe, but its still good enough to trump your pathetic attacks! "

With that he grabs Ben by the arm, before slashing him across the chest hard and then fallowing up by punching him in the gut to blast him in to the air, and speed blitz Ben with more ruthless blows that smashes Ben all over the area like a pinball! After being bashed around all over the area Ben is smashed to the ground and struggles to get up as he then says,"

Well, guess you improved just how sturdy that armor is Ezan. No big deal, ill just have to come back with even more force!"

Ezan instantly extends his free hand and has it glow before he then says,'

There is no next time, I had enough of pointlessly trying to make this a worthy match when its clear we are still not equals in skill!

Time you finally expect your place clown! Penance Rings! "

With that he fires off a dozen holy rings that look like angel halos, that all dive in around Ben! Ben dashes forward and jumps up to avoid them, only for the magic rings to chase after him, and expand, before quickly catching his legs and hurling him to the ground, before pining him directly to the ground! Realizing he is stuck to the ground Ben tries to overpower the rings only for them to squeeze him even harder before he then says,"

No, there is no way I am letting it end like this!

"Ezan just hovers above Ben and says,"

This is not like are first battle, this is not a simple binding spell. Theses rings, absorb your energy, and use that to force you down! Merely powering up will only make the pain worse, so your temper tantrums won't save you this time!

"

* * *

With that everyone is amazed as they see Ben seem to be firmly bound down before Master Myers then says,

" Well, I knew this would be one intense match full of surprises, but I admit I did not foresee that this would be how it could end. Ben, Ezan, both of you have come far since your last match. And I am not talking about just physical improvements. Still, it seems this truly is the clash of your fighting spirits, and your souls.

And for the moment, Ezan seems to be having the edge in having a clear state of mind.

" Zoda nods and says," Troubled Ben's heart is, and unfocused its making him act.

" Yamamoto nods and says

," Its clear that despite Ben's efforts, he is having trouble putting the stress behind him. Ezan is raising a good point, as tragic as it would be, if Lacus truly descends in to madness, she will be one of are most dire threats and destroying her might be her only option. Like it or not Ben is suppose to be the chosen one, and if he can't come to terms with what his duty requires him to do, then Ezan may very well be the one that we should entrust are faith to."

Myers closes his eyes and then says,"

That might be the path fate leads us, but we are not down that road just yet. The future still has many outcomes that we can step in to, and I would like to try and aim for the best outcome if possible. Still, its clear Ezan's resolve is absolute at the moment, and has prepared hard to best Ben today.

Still, Ben's showed us more then once he can make comebacks from the bleakness battles, and I doubt he is through yet. Now, its time to see what both of theses fighters truly can take."

With that they all see that the announcer is just as excited as the fans at this turn of events before he adjusts his sunglasses and says,"

Wow, I knew this would be close, but now it seems Ezan has Ben pinned to the ring literary! Well, better get counting then! One!"

As the announcer begins to count Ben gets even more desperate and tries to power up as he then says,"

Come on, every thing has a limit! Kaio Ken times three! AH!"

With that Ben is zapped even harder and yells in pain before Ezan snickers and says,"

I told you, its futile! Time you expect your limits and be glad you realized them before you lost everything! You are strong Ben, just not strong enough to do what must be done to truly win this battle. I on the other hand, don't care what hatred my actions bring as long as it saves the universe. So hate me if it comes to me killing Lacus, but don't be a fool about it! Destiny may be cruel, but refusing to expect it only makes it worse! If you truly want the pain to end clown, stop hesitating in the past, and act before your hesitation causes the termination of the future! "

Ben then thinks about the last time he saw Lacus, and all of his memories about the girl before he then says,

" Your right about one thing Ezan, hesitating, and dwelling on the past won't do a single thing. The only thing that will really make my dreams come true, is to focus with everything I have to make the future I want a reality! Ezan, I don't know if your just your usual smug self or trying to give a little tough love advice. But either way, I can't expect what you're telling me, and that means I refuse to lose to you!"

With that Ben gathers all of his energy before forming another golden energy sword in his hand!

Ezan then gets on guard and says,"

Don't think you can cut your way out of this Ben, those rings are far too strong to break just like that!

"Ben just grins as he then says,"

Well, we will see, after all there is more then one way to carve a path!"

With that he shocks Ezan by throwing his energy blade right at Ezan, and while Ezan bats it away without any effort, all of a sudden Ben has the Star Sword glow, before his entire body glows with light, and warps out of his opponents spell to where his sword went just as the announcer was going to say ten!

Ezan dashes back as he then says," What, you, used your sword as a beacon to warp to?

"Ben grins and points the Star Sword at Ezan as he then says,"

Sorry to crush your hopes Ezan, but guess my golden flash move made you holding me down mean zilch! Whew, that was still to close for my tastes though. Still, glad to see you did not prepare for everything Ezan!

Ezan just narrows his eyes and says,

" I suppose not, but don't feel so smug. After all, this is only delaying the inevitable. "

With that the audience once more gets in to an uproar as Koto then says,"

Oh man, talk about last second breakthrough fans! Ben's clever tactics allowed him to slip out of certain defeat and we are back in the game!"

With this Ben just closes his eyes and then says,

" Ezan, I do understand what your saying, however, I still refuse to decide that what you say is the only reality! Maybe, Brad will control Lacus so badly that she really will become my enemy. But, even if that's true, I still won't give up on her! Ill just destroy the stuff that's making her act so crazy, and give her a chance to wake up to see there is still a place for her in this world! Even if it takes her years to recover, it's worth it to see her be happy again! "

Ezan gets so annoyed that his energy flares up again as he then says,"

Its true what they say, love truly blinds all! You refuse to expect that there is a chance that Lacus is beyond saving and that choice just might cause countless others to suffer because of a unfixable devastating error! "

Ben just looks down and says,

" No it won't Ezan, and that's because no matter how bad it gets, I won't let it happen, simple as that. No matter what, ill do what ever it takes to bring Lacus back alive. Aft

er all, as the chosen one and a hopeful hero, it's my job to make the impossible possible! And, maybe it is being a little naïve, but how can I be the one who save's the universe, if I can't even save the person, most important to me?

Maybe it is selfish, but the way I see it, I just can't give up because it looks bad Ezan! After all, maybe you never had the same kind of relationship I had with Lacus, but, by now don't you know how it feels to have the desire to protect those you cherish?"

Ezan's eyes waver before he then says,

" I, did not say I don't understand what love is, or that I don't realize how strongly the feeling to protect those you care about can be. Even I, the person raised to be the ultimate soldier, has been forced to see the true power of such emotions, thanks to you lot. Even so, we are more then humans with are desires Ben, we are Enji Knights! If you want to truly live up to your desire to be a hero, then you can't be so selfish."

Ben just shrugs and says," I don't see it as being selfish, just determination not to fail! I guess are ideals are to different Ezan, but I just won't give up on the people I care about. Well, I guess there is no point going on with this little chat. It's nice that you care and all, but its also clear words are pointless."

Ezan chuckles as he gets back in to a fighting stance and says,

" All to true, you have always been quite a foolish clown that is to stubborn to expect anything he does not like hearing! So be it, only actions will decide who is truly right! But you better keep up your Kaio Ken at its max if you hope to make me put some serious effort before you go down Ben Auro!

" Ben just has his energy flare up and then says,"

Oh, like I need your advice on how to defeat you now? I thought you just said words are pointless? Whatever, got one last word anyway. well more like, urg, screw it. Kaio Ken times four!"

With that Ben's energy flares up and he then says,"

Time to show you Ezan, that I have surpassed even you!"

With that Ben charges at Ezan just as his rival then says,

" Hahah, surpassed me you say? Not bloody likely !"

With that Ben and Ezan instantly go at each other and dart around the area several times a second once more, causing the entire area to shake with each strike! After going at this for half a minute Ezan thinks to himself and says,"

Ben, you're persistent as ever. But, I know you, you can't keep this up forever. Even if I can't safely overpower him at the moment, I just have to keep him using the Kaio Ken and he will reveal a crucial opening! After all, I have no plans to get sloppy now!"

As Ezan then unleashes a overhead cut that Ben blocks by forming another energy sword Ben counters by unleashing a barrage of golden energy sword waves, only to cringe as he sees Ezan dodge all of them, and have the last one just bounce off his armor! Ben then says in his mind,"

Damn it, that sprit armor is even more sturdy then I expected. Ezan, might have just made it even more tough then before just for this match! If I am going to win this, I better amp it up a notch. Then again, Ezan may be expecting me to do that for some plan of his. He knows that my endurance is not the best. But, when it comes down to it, I don't have many good options here. So, ill just have to make due what with I have, and do it right!

Again, Kaio Ken, time four!

"With that Ben's energy gets even more intense before he then unleashes a even greater sword beam at Ezan! Ezan slashes that in half and , only for Ben to warp above him and sock him hard in the face before having the energy around the Star Sword explode as he then says,

" Take this Ezan, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben dives downward to try and impale Ezan with his powered up blade! In responds Ezan lands on the ground and kicks off it before he empowers the Nu Eypon with his own power and says,

" Damn it, a diversion for a blitz assault eh? You're getting more desperate, but it won't do you any good! Judgment Burst!"

With this Ben's rival strikes back at Ben's incoming slash as his sword explodes with both light and dark energy! As the energy between them is enough to create a maelstrom Ezan pushes Ben back and then says,"

This is one battle that will power alone won't help you! Defy me and fate all you want Auro, but your actions just show your true weak nature! Even if you're not the weakest, you're still not the strongest either, far from it! "

Ben just responds with,"

Good think I always back up my words with actions Ezan! Even if it is going to mean going through some more pain, ill do whatever it takes to make it! So now, Kaio Ken times ten!"

With that Ben's body explodes with power as the energy around his sword grows three times as large before he overpowers Ezan to the extent that he blasts the Nu Epyon out of its owners hand before he then slashes Ezan hard across the chest! The impact of Ben's blow is strong enough to send Ezan flying, but Ben does not stop there as he instantly flash steps behind Ezan to roadhouse kick him in to the air, and fallow up by then saying,"

All right, time to settle this rivalry of our's for good Ezan, Senkai!"

With that Ben has golden energy swords surround Ezan before Ben then says,"

Divine Millennium Slash!"

With that Ezan sees energy blades come at him form all directions before he just says,"

Think you can get the better of me so easley? You're going to pay for that, Judgment Blitz!

"With that Ezan summons his sword back in to his hand and then unleashes another barrage of sword slashes to shatter all of the incoming energy swords, and keeps on slicing and dicing all the incoming golden blades as he then says,

" You give your self far to much credit if you think that I can't see what your trying to do!

"With that he slashes the rest of the incoming swords to particles, and instantly turns to the right, and jabs his blade right in to an incoming energy blast that is none other then an even more powered up Shinryukenha!

Ezan is pushed back by the blast, but after being pushed back several feet his energy explodes and he manages to redirect the blast to the right, and in to a shocked Ben before he is consumed by his own blast!

As the beam causes the biggest explosion so far in the match, Ezan snickers and says,

" Tsc, when were you under the impression that I expected you to only put your hopes in to defeating me in one attack? It was not a bad effort, and it likely would have been enough to overcome a good deal of the rest of the participants in the Enji Budokai, but not me Ben Auro!

The clearest path to victory is to always be one step or more ahead of your opponent! Those that know what moves there opponents will make, have all ready won the battle and since your behavior was just as I expect you lost before you even set foot on the, what?"

Ezan's unexpected end to that speech is brought on by him being caught off guard by hearing something and looking beneath him, before a powerful golden energy orb shoots out of the ground and heads right for him!

Ezan just manages to block the blast as he then says,"

What the, this attack, is the Sekiha Tenkyoken ? "

He then sees Ben fly out of the hole in the ground, looking excited, and far less damaged then Ezan expected as he then says,"

What's wrong Ezan, forget to clear the dust out of your Sharingan? Because when were you under the impression that I had the impression that only attacking twice would be enough to trip you up Ezan? Since I knew it was you, I knew I would have to go the extra mile! So, time to face up to your ego!

" With that Ben clutches his fist, before the Sekiha Tenkyoken orb explodes right in Ezan's face, and causes another explosion! However Ezan quickly flies out, with only a few dents in his armor before he then says,"

What, was that suppose to hurt me?"

Ben then jumps up and says," No, but this will!"

With this Ben's power explodes and Ezan sees his rival focusing his energy directly above him as he then says,"

What, you think such a bluff will fool me? Give it up, we both know full well you would not fire a blast of that magnitude right in the direction of the core of the planet!

" Ben is not stopping and Ezan gets wary as he then says,"

What, your really going to forsake your vows to be a hero all ready clown?

"Ben just says," Burning, Celestial,"

Ezan then gets on guard as he then says," I must have hit you to hard, if your this desperate! But even such desperation will only, what!"

All of a sudden Ben vanishes before he then hears a voice then says,"

Shinryukenha!

" With that Ezan turns around, just to see Ben behind him and about to fire before he then says," How did , GUH!

" With that Ben hits Ezan dead on as the massive blast consumes him before he can react! As Ben dashes back he remains on edge he then says,

" Well Ezan, I wonder what the score is now? I doubt it's the game dealer; we are both to stubborn for that. But still, hopefully that brought it closer to the final stretch. "

With that he sees that the smoke has cleared, and that his attack has hit home!

While Ezan is far from done, Ben's surprise blast, powered up by the Kaio Ken was more then strong enough to do more then cause Ezan to flinch, as thanks to that and Ben's earlier slashes parts of Ezan 's energy armor is cracked! Ezan is aware of this and then says,

" Impossible, his attacks, are starting to strain my armor? How could you move so fast anyway? Unless, no! Blast you!

" Ben chuckles and says,

" Yup, I set out one more energy sword to warp right behind you, the pervious attacks were just to get you to not realize it till it was to late! "

Ezan clutches his fist and says," Who I hit at first, must have been a clone. But even still, when did you possess enough energy to launch such powerful consecutive attacks?

"Ben is breathing hard and sweating even harder but just wipes some sweat off his forehead and grins before he then says,"

Its nothing fancy really, I just eat a lot before the match that's all! I told you Ezan, no matter what, I refuse to let this body of mine quit till I defeat you, no expectations! So better get ready to, ow!"

With that Ben coughs up blood before all of a sudden his right hand flinches in pain before he quickly grabs it and says,"

Damn it body, just a little longer! Don't, think this is me getting weaker Ezan, its just, laughing off the extra energy!"

Ezan chuckles and then says,

" You're a poor liar Auro, your sprit may still be burning strong but it seems if you keep this up your going to burn up your body before you even have a chance to prove yourself!" Ben just looks determined as he then says,"

Even if, I have to destroy this body of mine to make it till the end, it will be worth it, to truly end this war. You wondered how serious I was about saving the universe Ezan? There is your answer! I won't let anything stop me from bring peace to the universe Ezan, not even Lacus! However, all the same there is no way ill kill her, because no matter what happens, ill just take the other option even if I to make up that option myself Ezan!"

Ezan just chuckles bitterly before he then says,"

You, you truly are an anomaly Ben Auro. Even after all of this time, I still can't say I truly understand you. You fully intent to do whatever it takes to save both the universe and Lacus, and refuse to compromise? Someone who seeks to transform the impossible to the possible through sheer willpower is someone truly foolish. And yet, after seeing all that you have done, I can't dismiss your logic entirely. Your will, your resolve is so hard to put together you clown! How could someone like you, someone who had no real talent for fighting, and had no power what so ever, possibly gain the resolve to climb so high, that you managed to reach the same level of power as I?

Was it truly the will of Cosmos, that of divine Cosmos that you risen to such heights?"

Ben shrugs and then says,

" Who knows, it's not really one of those things that you can have an absolute answer to unless you ask god directly. Still, I would like to think that it's not destiny but myself that got me at least partly to where I am this moment!

Maybe Cosmos and the angels wanted me to be the welder of the Star Sword since I was born, but I still had to find the blade, survive long enough to be worthy to use it, and choose to be the hero! And I did want to be a hero, and even after I nearly went insane from the pressure, I still wanted to try and live up to what was , what is expected by me!

But, I know I did not just make it this far alone. I made it because all of the other Enji, and all of the friends I have had have helped me get this far, including you Ezan! I want to defeat the Zannacross Empire and save the universe from darkness. I want to find a way to do that, and still save Lacus!

I REALLY want to track down Brad and give him the justice he has had long coming for him! But at the moment, what I want to do more then anything else is once and for all defeat you and become the winner of the Enji Budokai! And now, it's only a little bit longer till I grasp that dream and make it a reality!"

Ezan then narrows his eyes and has his energy surge before he then says,"

Don't count on it, I am FAR from beaten Ben Auro! When I first saw you, I just though you were just another naïve pretender stumbling in to where you did not belong. I admit I first saw you as absolute nothing worthwhile. Even after you showed everyone you were indeed chosen to weld the Star Sword, I merely thought you had a lucky fluke give you some power, and that your true place would become apparent soon enough.

However, somehow you kept surviving, and when we had are first battle you forced me to expect you were more then a nobody when you shattered my pride, and fought hard enough to end are match in a drawl! I was beyond furious; I looked for many reasons that could explain how such a fluke could happen. My disgust and rage nearly turned me in to a vessel for Sephiroth and a tool of the organization. However, in time I realized that it was no fluke, and before I could fully disgrace my self and become a slave of evil I expected the truth, that your stills and will were truly a force to be reckoned with and that you were someone worthy to be my rival! And that's why; I looked forward to this day for months, to show you that while you are a worthy rival, you're still not superior to me!

I am Ezan Zeon, one who was born to be a warrior, and the destroyer of those that bring injustice! And today is when I show everyone that I am truly the greatest warrior of the universe, who surpasses even the chosen one! After all Ben, if you proven that we choose are own fate, then ill choose my own fate and demolish you regardless of who Cosmos prefers!"

Ben nods and forms a deadly serious look as he then says,

"I see, I am touched you admit I rubbed off you Ezan. And ill show you how touched I am, by blasting you away with the full force of my resolve!

" As both of there energies expand so much that they are cracking the entire energy shield around them Ezan then says,"

Try it if you can! Enough beating around the bush, we both stated where we stand, so let's forgo pointless extensions and conclude just who is right, once and for all! "

With that Ezan points his hands to his sides and forms a massive orb of light on one side, and a equally large orb of darkness on the other before he then says,

" Now, let where we stand be quite clear from now till the end of time, BEN AURO!"

Seeing Ezan's energy just keep growing Ben then powers up and says,

" He is putting all of the energy he has in to this attack! If I can just overcome this, I just might be able to win this! All right, time to stake everything I believe in right here! Ezan, feel the full power of my soul's desire! Kaio Ken, Times ten!

" Just as he does that Ezan then says,"

The final move is now, Twilight Omega Flare!

"With that the twilight knight unleashes a massive energy blast that covers the entire area of the ring just as Ben then says,

" that's all you got, Ezan Zeon! Take this, Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben fires an even more powerful blast, that collides right in to the super elite warrior's blast, and causes the entire planet to tremble! Everyone is on the edge of there seat as the judges can barley keep themselves form being blow away, as the one with the sunglasses then says,

" WHOA! This is it folks, the ultimate push that will decide who will stand tall as the champion of this tournament! It's a struggle between gods, it's a clash of the titans! Its, to, much! AHH!" As the man struggles not to be blow off the planet, Ben's friends are feeling the power from where they are and are struggling not to be blown away themselves! Doug sees the gigantic beam struggle and is on the edge of the seat as he then says,

" Oh man, I knew the end of this match was going to be explosive, but I think this is even bigger then what I expected!"

James nods and says," Yes, the combined might of there powers, it could destroy a galaxy with the right focus! "

Cloud just nods and says,"

And to think, this is all the power of two humans. Then again, this is more then a clash between normal humans, its two of the most powerful warriors in history and now its time to see who is going to emerge form this standing!"

Hiryuumon gulps and then says,

" Come on boss, just a little while longer, and your dream will be there! You can do it!"

With that everyone then sees the two warriors energy push back and forth, till everyone sees that Ben's blast is being pushed back! Ezan just glares intensity at Ben and says,

" Yes, you reached your limit, chosen one! You have given me just as worthy fight as I expected, but I can sense your energy dwindling, and your strength fading! Now, step aside, and admit I am the winner!

" Ben then gets determined as he then says,"

Fading? Maybe that's how you perceive it Ezan, but I perceive it as charging up, for an all or nothing strike! Kaio Ken times twenty!

" With this Ben shocks Ezan by having his fiery red aura blast up so far that it pokes right through the energy barrier before his energy beam grows even larger and pushes through Ezan's blast faster and faster! Ezan widens his eyes and then says," Where, where do you keep this power?"

Ben just responds with,

" Like I said Ezan, dire motivation is a hell of a booster shot! So, this, ends, NOW!"

With that Ben 's blast roars right through his opponent's attack before Ben sees Ezan being consumed by the blast and grinning as he says,"

At last, I did it! I, huh? What the?

" All of a sudden Ben sees all of the energy start to swirl around, before he hears Ezan laugh madly before he then says,"

I beg to differ Ben, all you did is perform just as I expected you to do! How reckless of you, even seeing this before hand you overlooked the finishing move I showed just for you!"

With this Ben is horrified to see a sphere of light forming in the center of the energy before he can make out Ezan, with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes glowing intensely before he then says,"

Oh no!" The right half of his opponent's exposed face looks delighted as he then says,

" Oh yes Ben Auro, its your checkmate! I expected you to pull out some more power out of that stubborn fighting sprit of yours! And now, that energy and all of the rest will be your bane!

" With that a dark energy sphere with a glyph that looks like the same Sharingan eyes that Ezan has form around Ezan before Ben then says,"

No, I fell right in to his trap! I , have to do something , fast!"

Ezan then has the Nu Epyon have a massive column of purple, white and dark energy form to such height that it instantly surpasses and shatters the ring's barrier before he then says,"

Its to late for you to so anything, but resign yourself to being the second best fool! We both played are hands, and now it's clear that mine is superior! So, at least handle defeat with dignity!

"Ben responds with," I will, if I was going to lose! But, while you did pull a fast one with that move Ezan, you still have to hit me with that for it to mean anything!"

Ezan then at once charges at Ben and says,

" As if I would miss! Time to end this! Susanno Reflection Slash! "

With that Ezan dives right for Ben, and Ben responds with saying,"

It's not going to be that easy Ezan! Multi Shadow Clones!"

With that Ben quickly casts a spell to surround himself with a dozen clones of himself, but as Ezan then sees the doppelgangers surround him he then says,

" It's futile, there is no escape! "

With that Ezan releases a shockwave of holy energy blast out of his kantana and blast all of the Ben's backwards! Ezan at once lunges at Ben and says,"

Did you really think you could fool me in to wasting my attack on a clone? Your last gamble has failed you, so submit!

" With that Ezan goes to strike Ben, only for Ben to dash right at Ezan, and grab his blade by the hilt to prevent him from striking him before he then says,"

I am not going to trick you Ezan, I am going to take your full wrath head on! Right, up, close!"

With that all of a sudden all of the rest of the Ben clones dog pile on Ezan, and all grab his blade as Ezan then says,"

What foolish stunt is it now? Did, you prepare a new move just for are dual as well? "

Ben grins and says," I wish, but to be honest I was to unfocused by worrying about everything and I all ready just perfected the Justice Force Slash. All I got, is one idea and one shot to make it right!"

Ezan then snickers and says,"

You think you can take my blade away from me to stop this? Idiot, the energy is all here! You can't send my own counter attack back on me it won't go away till it reaches its target, and that's you! "

Ben just grins as he then says,"

Maybe so Ezan, but if I can't outrun this, then I won't be the only one being caught! "

Ben and all of his clones then push Ezan, till he is facing up, and outside the ring! Ezan starts to realize what Ben might be attempting and says,"

What, are you, serious! Even if you don't kill us both, all you will do is cause another draw! Are you truly that much of a sore loser!"

Ben responds with," No, because I am not losing! No matter what, I won't be defeated by you Ezan! You wanted to see just what the strength of my determination was Ezan Zeon? This is it! I am ready to gamble everything to reach my dreams, and ill show you that's not empty talk right now! DIVINE FLARE EDGE!

" With that the real Ben strikes Ezan's blade with the Star Sword, just as Ezan then says,

" No, damn you Ben Auro! I won't be denied my victory! I, RAHH!"

With that Ben pushes the Sussano Reflection Slash right in to Ezan's chest, and through touching the Nu Eypon, causing yet another explosion of both light and darkness, that shatters the rest of the energy barrier, and nearly blinds everyone with light!

Myers sees this and then says,"

It seems, this showdown, and this entire tournament is about to reach its conclusion. Now, time to see who the last man standing is. Huh? Zoda, get the healers ready to move if you would."

With that the small red Enji Master nods just as everyone sees the light fade! Ben's friends are on the edge of there seat as Mario takes off his cap to shield to blow away the smoke as he then says,"

Mamma Mia! This is getting crazier then usual with you guys!"

Sonic nods and says,

" No kidding man, I knew this battle would end with a bang, but not one this massive!

" Link nods and then says,

" Ay, but who, if either, is going to remain standing from this? From what Ezan said, that attack seemed to be the combined might of there blasts, and all the energy they had in it! I will be grateful if they are still alive to be honest."

Kirby then gets afraid and says,"

Oh no! I know Ben wanted to win badly, but I hope he did not want to win so badly that he would end up blown to smithereens!

"Samus just sighs and says," I don't think Ben is toast Kirby. He is out to win this thing after all. We, just have to believe in them.

"X nods and says," That's right, they both have the ability to surpass normal mortal limits. I know they have survived."

Cloud then senses something and then says," Look, at the edge of ring!

"With that everyone then sees that the smoke has faded, and now they only noticed that two massive smoking craters added to the ring! Everyone then sees Ben and Ezan both slowly stand up, and are burnt and bloody all over! Ben's entire right arm and the right side of his chest is badly burnt, and a chunk of it is even vaporized form the blast! However, Ben is still grinning even as his eyes are flinching as he then says,"

Heh, at least, I landed in the ring. Damn, that hurt like hell all right. But, no pain, no gain. Ew, I sound like Brad.

' Ezan is just coughing up blood as he then glares at Ben and says,"

I think, I finally figured you out, Ben Auro. I kept thinking it was complex, but the truth is you're just a crazy fool! "

Ben just laughs deliriously as he then says," Oh, you know what they say, it takes insanity to make waves and be a true genius and all that. Well, good thing you were never trying to kill us, other wise we would be arguing in the next dimension or something."

Ezan just staggers and tries to raise his sword again before he then says,

Damn you Ben Auro, think you can make a mockery of me? You will pay for this, ill, Ugh!"

With that Ezan collapses face first in to the ground before Ben chuckles and says,

" Maybe next time Ezan, guess you, um, all four of you have, l, urg."

With that Ben stumbles, before falling face first as well! The audience is silent as Koto, the announcer with the sunglasses and the mushroom faced announcer all land on the ground, and look at the two fallen fighters! Koto then pokes Ben, and sees him twitch and mumble before she then says,"

Well fans, looks like the way things are, this match may be ending in a way no one expected, a double KO!"

The Judge Droid then hovers around Ben and Ezan before he then says,

" Both fighters are still alive, even if they need serious medical attention. This match is still on!"

The sunglasses wearing announcer then says," Well, with both of the other semi finalist no longer here, it would be quite a bummer if no one won the Enji Budokai. I guess if worst comes to worst we will have a round two. But, we will give both fighters to the count of ten to raise to there feet! And, if one manages to rise, then we have are winner! One, two!

" With that Hiryuumon then takes a deep breath and says," COME ON BOSS! SLEEP LATER, WIN NOW!"

With that Ben twitches again as he then says,"

Someone, is someone calling me? Sorry mom, give me five more minutes, I am too tired, to move."

With this, Ezan twitches, before he then says,"

No, I won't, be disgraced, anymore! Victory, will be mine!"

With that Ezan stabs the ground with his blade, and slowly lifts himself up! Aeris gasps as she then says,

" Oh , Ezan, is standing up! He, really can push himself. Does this, mean he won?"

Doug clutches his fist and says,

" No, it's not over yet! Come on buddy, are you really going to let this be it after all this?

"With that Ben hears countless yells for his name and just in a daze looks in the sky as he then says,"

Oh come on guys, can't I just rest for a while? After all I did just win the whole Enji Budokai! Wait, no wait, its still going on! Damn it, I, am not, going out just yet!

" With that Ben slowly tries to get up, but his right hand is too burnt and Ben yells in pain before he falls down again! He then says,"

Damn it, to, much pain! Just, a little more, a little more!

"Ezan by now stands all the way up, and while he is leaning on the Nu Epyon he grins as he then says,"

Looks like, at the very least, the true superior one has been made clear. At last, I have proven to all that I am the best warrior of all! "

Ben then gets determined as he then says,

" No, I, refuse, to lose now!"

With that Ben then puts his leg up and tries to get up again, and gets on his knees before he then says,

" Sorry to let you down Ezan, but your not beating me, not today!

" Ben coughs up blood and Ezan just looks smug as he then says,"

Naïve to the end I see, but you can only deny reality for so long Ben Auro! Face the facts, I am the win, GUH!

" With that Ezan goes to step forward, only for the bones in his left foot to snap! He instantly falls back, but is unconscious before he even touches the ground! Even though Ben's vision is blurry at this point, he still sees Ezan fall and then says,

" Know your limits, Ezan Zeon! Now, pain, I put up with you for so long, so now you're working for me this time! GUH!"

With this Ben shocks everyone, by using the last of his strength to stab his own burnt hand with the Star Sword and stab it in to the chunk of rock behind him to both keep himself standing , and use the pain to force himself to stay awake! And as he screams out in pain, the gong then bangs, indicating that the ten count is up! And just after that the announcer, slightly annoyed clears his throat and says,"

AND TEN! Talk about tense till the last second, but a winner clearly has been decided! He may have just made it, but without a doubt, the winner of the Enji Budokai is the Enji Knight chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword to be the savior of the cosmos, the hero Ben Auro!

" With that everyone cheers as Cloud then grins and says," You did it Ben, you really did it. Well done, you earned it.

* * *

" We briefly turn to the hospitable where Ben's mother is still recovering. She and Ben's dad have been watching the battle the whole time, and as Ben's mom sees Ben has won she gets teary eyed and says,"

Oh Ben, you, really have come so far!"

Ben's dad smiles and says," That's my son, way to go."

Ben's parents then hug each other, but now are view leaves them to go back to Master Myers, Ansem King Atem and the others! And as everyone there fully takes in the outcome of the battle Myers then says," I hope both of them feel proud, because they have every reason to be. They both fought a grand, honorable battle, and established just why I primarily came up with the idea of the Enji Budokai, the chance to show the universe what the best of us can do.

" Ansem nods as he then says," I hope Ezan does not bare much resentment from this outcome. He fought well, but Ben clearly wanted to win more, even if it was just a little bit more. But thankfully, my son has grown up enough to give me the confidence that he will expect things for how they are."

Atem then says," Ben, I am truly impressed with your skill, power, and resolve. You have shown without a doubt, you are worthy of being the savior of the universe, and the ultimate hope for all humanity, all life in this existence. And now, its time to see if are hope's will come through and shine through the ultimate darkness."

Master Genkai then says,"

So Grand Master, are you ready to proceed with are champion's final test?"

The leader of the Enji Knights puts his hand on his sword and says,"

I am Genkai. But, lets have are winner have a moment, however brief, to enjoy his achievement. After all, he has the right to feel good for what he has done, before he must be pushed even harder.

"With that Master Myers and the rest see a weary Ben looking happy he has won as are star then says,"

I, really, did it! It was close, but I really, finally beat Ezan! I, won, I really won the Enji Budokai! I really was able to live up to my, urg.

" Ben is about to loose consciousness, before all of a sudden someone grabs him and then says,

" Easy there, don't go and die for your own prize Ben."

Ben looks up and sees both Cloud and Doug holding him up as Ben smiles weakly as he then says

," Doug, Cloud sensei, looks like I did it."

Doug grins and says,"

Oh you did it bro, that was a mad crazy fight. What, you were going to blow yourself up to win?

"Ben chuckles and then says,

" Well, I guess it really should have been thought over more. Just glad, it worked out all right. All though right now, I feel like I am, urg."

With that Ben coughs up more blood before Aeris runs over and then says,"

Don't talk Ben, you lost a lot of blood. Its fortunate your body is so tough, theses wounds are enough to make someone die in seconds. So, please sit still and let me heal you ok?"

With that Ben nods, and Cloud pulls the Star Sword out of Ben's hand before Aeris goes on to use her white magic to heal Ben's injuries. B

en instantly feels a lot better, and is able to see clearly as he sees his fellow Enji and other friends gathering around and looking happy. However his emotions and , weak physical state mean he mostly hears a bunch of white noise as he just gets depressed and says,

" Lacus, I wish, you could have seen this.

"Aeris looks sad and then says,"

Ben, don't worry, I know you two will be able to smile together. After all, after seeing how pained Lacus was. I believe even as bad as it is, after seeing how strong your will is, I know you will be able to find a way to show her your true feelings and get her to come back Ben. After all, distant hearts, when rejoined as one may find the light within to forge a bridge to happiness.

"James is about to say something before everyone then hears a bitter chuckle as he then says,"

Yes, you better fallow through with your damn wish Ben Auro! Because if you go on to fail and make me look like an idiot, ill kill you even if I have to drag you out of hell!

" Ben and the others are then shocked to see Ezan, crawling and looking furious as Aeris then says,"

Ezan, you're still conscious? Please, don't move! Your, severely wounded!"

Ezan is just crawling as he then says,"

Why, is everyone acting like it's over? I, was about to announcer my proof of being the strongest, but all of a sudden everyone is cheering! Its, not over yet!"

Ben chuckles tensely as he then says,"

Hey Ezan, er, glad your not dead. Um, guess you blanked out but I think it's a safe bet that I won. So, no hard feelings right?"

Ezan then looks determined as he then says,"

No, it's not over, till I have fallen! And, I am not done yet! I am, suppose to be, the ultimate warrior, I refuse, to expect, huh?"

All of a sudden he sees that Aeris has put her hands on his and smiles warmly before saying,"

Ezan, its ok, its ok not to be perfect. You did not look bad at all, in fact you did great. There is no dishonor in fighting so well, so, please don't be so upset at yourself, ok Ezan?"

She at once squeezes her hands at Ezan as she unleashes another wave of white magic to heal Ezan, before the sliver haired Enji just looks at Aeris, and then says,"

Tsc, I suppose every battle must have its loser. In the end, there may only be one champion. So, embrace this fluke Ben Auro, your luck won't last next time we fight!

" Ben just rolls his eyes and then says," Great, now I have to think of that down the road Well, if you're still not content Ezan, when this war is over ill fight you every week till you get the message ok?"

Ezan just chuckles and then says,"

That is, allowable. After all, to truly fight with are all, we need an entire planet as are battleground at the very least. Still, you better not hesitate and pause on doing what must be done or there will be no chance for such a rematch." Ben's face turns solemn as he then says,"

I know that Ezan, believe me. Look, if there really is no option, then, ill do what must be done no matter what, even if it means ending Lacus 's pain, the only way I can. But, ill do whatever I can to make sure things don't come to that! "

"With that the announcer with the sunglasses then says,

" All right, looks like after a long series of heart pounding battles, we have are self a champion! However, it's not quite the end of the Enji Budokai yet folks! After all, we still have the final part of the tournament to get on with! Ben Auro may have proven he has what it takes to have surpassed all other fighters, but its time for the hero of the light, to clash with the previous hero of the light! That's right, if Ben truly wants the title of being the strongest being in the universe, he will have to fight Grand Master Myers and win!

" Ben cringes and says," Um, that's not coming now is it? I, may be healed but I barley have the strength to move."

James chuckles and then says," Don't worry Ben, you have two days to prepare for that fight.

"Koto then giggles and then says,

" After all, that's really a bonus match mister champion, we still have to reward you properly first!"

Yoshi has just arrived with the others and his ears perk up at hearing the words reward before he then says,

Oh boy, does it include a feast?

"The blond announcer then says," Oh I assure you young Yoshi, it's going to be quite the fitting celebration for such a champion!

So, stay tuned till tomorrow ladies and gentlemen, and see you all at the award ceremony! "

He is about to say more when all of a sudden a flash of light flies by before a broadcasted voice then chuckles and then says,"

Ending so soon? Oh that won't do at all, you see, the hero has not gotten his proper reward yet!

" Ben raises an eyebrow and then says,"

What the, what is it now? There better not be a surprise bonus fight!"

The announcer shrugs and then says,

" I, am not quite sure what is going on, unless this is some additional programming they added in. Damn it, it better not be someone hijacking the speaker for advertising!

"All of a sudden Ezan narrows his eyes as he then says,"

Wait, I heard that voice before, it can't be!" All of a sudden the same voice laughs and says," Oh don't worry, EVERYONE is sharing in this reward! After all, it's the prize all you deluded people deserve!

"Instantly there is a flash of light in the sky, before a massive beam of red energy heads right down for Ben and the others! Ben at once then says,

" Are you, SERIOUS!

" Aeris instantly reacts and then says,"

No, I won't allow this!" With this Aeris, Tear, and Aqua combined there magical power, and cast a barrier powerful enough to defuse the blast! As all three women are tired from the sudden use of such power Cloud at once takes out his sword and then says,"

What is going on? I, don't sense anything." The same voice then says," Oh come on, you turned us down from doing you a favor? Now we have to do this the HARD way!

" All of a sudden a flash of red light blasts out and covers the entire sky, before a pillar of dark energy blasts out in the distance! And as figures form in this demonic light Doug then says," Oh man, what the hell is this?"

James responds instantly with,"

That's simple enough, it's a ambush!" To the Enji Knights, and everyone else on the planets horror, James's statement turns out to be quite correct as they all see none other then several members of the Zannacross Empire including the source of the previous voice, Gin Ichimaru, Genesis, Vile, Exdeath and Kefka all sitting on the head of a gigantic demonic purple and black spider like monster with yellow eyes!

And if that was not bad enough, Imperial Nova Crushers, including the Super Nova Crusher the Dark Specter, and countless other Titan and Zannacross mobile suits, along with various Necrocalcous and other monsters are all forming around them!

Myers and most of the Enji in the area are landing besides Ben and the others, and the leader of the Enji Knights then says,"

What, is the meaning of this?" Kefka laughs madly and uses magical energy to boost his voice before he then says,"

HAHAHAHA! What old timer, can't recognize Armageddon when you see it? "

Gin chuckles and then says,"

Sorry to ruin your big party you Enji Knights, but are way cooler party is about to start so we thought we kick it off by showing how worthless yours is, along with everything else about this soon to be destroyed era!

"Vile then laughs and then says,"

Hear that losers? Time to kiss your world good by, because we are here to make the final push, to celebrate the come back of the one true master of the cosmos, Shin Emperor of Darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron! The only thing is, its rather exclusive, no inferior beings allowed. And since the party is taking place in this entire dimension, all unworthy scum must die!

"With that countless screams are heard as several of the evil forces all ready begin attacking before X then says,"

What, is this? How could they have had such a massive force transport here under are noses!"

Doug cracks his neck and then says,"

I don t' know, but this is some serious lethal trolling we have to handle!"

Myers nods and then says,

" That's right, I wondered if the Zannacross Empire would make its move during the Enji Budokai, but to think they could have moved so fast and so suddenly. To get past are barrier, there must have been an inside source! Could it be Brad? Or, no, it does not matter now. Enji, and everyone else that can fight, we must do all we can to stop this sudden assault from succeeding!

"With this Ben sees everyone getting ready to fight, and all ready sees Lylat forces deploying before he gets annoyed and then says,

" Damn it all, I really am getting sick of you freaks and your ambushes that ruin my good moods! Blast it all, and even after being healed I can barley stand."

Ezan just chuckles and then says," What are you complaining about, champion? Now they just did us a favor and came to us so we could finish the lot of them in one fell swoop and move things along quicker! What, did you think you could get lazy after beating me Ben Auro?"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Guess not Ezan. Well, this is not how I planned to do my victory dance, but, whatever. You punks, are going to pay for thinking you can succeed at this! I won't let you hurt any one on this world! "

Gin then chuckles and then says,

" Don't be so smug , chosen fool. You may have beaten Lord Judicar and won this silly tournament of yours. But even so, your just a human, and your will is meaningless in the face of the ultimate power!"

Exdeath then powers up and says,"

Enough of this, all forces, commence a full out attack! This time do not stop till every heathen in this planet is dead!

" With that the villains begin to power up as well, and Ben then says

," Well, looks like its go time, again! "

With this are weary hero's charge in to battle, but, this sudden battle starts with a ending, because this is were today's chapter ends! Well, talk about having little time to party! Ben at last defeated Ezan, and proved his worth as the winner of the Enji Budokai, only for the forces of the Zannacross Empire to show they are ready to bring forth the final push to free Zannacross himself, and bring a end to all life in the universe! Can Ben, Ezan and the others rally together in time to overcome this brutal sudden ambush of evil? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next installment Ben and co quickly realized just how big the scope of the forces of the darkness they are up against, as they must fight back against the combined assault of Exdeath, Kefka, Genesis, Vile, Galva Sigma and Gin!

And that's not all, the titan mobile fleet also brings out there best, or worse, as Ray in his Legend Gundam, Paptimus Scirocco in his the O, Ribbons in his powerful Reborns Gundam, and even there ultimate machine of terror, the terrifying Devil Gundam!

And to top it off, they brought along a bunch of gigantic Mega Digimon for the ride like Armageddonmon, Beelzemon, Chaosdramon, Deathmon, Gulfmon, more, and even the Cubia computer virus to infect there computer systems!

The Enji and the rest struggle to overcome this massive attack, but in the face of such a massive amount of evil wrath, even the combined might of all of Enji are in for one serious challenge! However, just as it seems darkness is about to consume everything, a shocking change of events sets the stage for the final phase of this long war between the forces of good and evil! However, to find out just what it is, the only way to find out is to tune in to _**Chapter 172: The Light Staying Afloat the Flood of Darkness!**_ See you there! Let's see, I, don't think I have many authors notes today. Nope, think everything was clear enough, or at least I hope lol. In that case, thanks once more for the reviews everyone, hope to see some more reviews form this showdown as well. Well, with that, till next time!

Now, if you excuse me, I must go back to finding a good way to vent my rage at Kubo Tite for wasting five years of my life with the most awful conclusion to a fight I have seen. Haha, and to think, I was going to give Kira more of Aizen 's moves, to bad he did not have any more! Urg, so much, wasted , RAGE! (Explodes out of the area)


	63. C172:Heralds of Salvation and Armageddon

Sorry for the delay, got a busy week, mostly thanks to being at the New york Comic Con hahah. Still, that was quite worth it, and I hope the delay was worth it for this chapter so enjoy!

_**Chapter 172: Light Shining through The Closing Vile Jaws of the Heralds of Armageddon! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the star of are story was gathering all the resolve he had in him to prepare for the final battle of the Enji Budokai , his showdown with Ezan Zeon! Despite all of the stress he has been under thanks to the events surrounding Brad and Lacus lately, he had to put all of that aside to focus on settling the score with his main rival, because it was crystal clear the super elite warrior was not going to show Ben a shred of mercy!

And so without much more delays, the final battle began, and instantly exploded to the high stakes clash between ultimate level fighter fighters that everyone expected! While Ben and Ezan 's fight perhaps was not as personal a grudge match as the previous clashes with Brad, it still was full of tension, as both warriors wanted to win with every fiber of their soul, and where clashing with ideals as well! It was one crazy seesaw of a dual, but no matter what Ezan unleashed, or what trap he put Ben in, the welder of the Star Sword pulled through! Even after Ben unleashed his Bankai and Kaio Ken powers, and Ezan transformed in to his Divine Joutei state, the two were still able to fight evenly!

As the two tried to finish each other off by trying to blast there obstacle away with their energy beams, Ezan nearly finished Ben off when he absorbed the combined power of those blasts and went for the kill with his Sussano Reflection Slash !

However, Ben proved once and for all just how strong his determination was, and even thought he could not avoid the attack, he still used some crafty maneuvers to make Ezan share the blast with him! The result left both warriors critically injured and barley conscious, and for a moment it seemed Ben's many efforts where going to be in vain! However, just as it seemed Ezan was going to take home the crown, at the last moment the master of combat at last ran out of steam and collapsed in mid speech, allowing Ben to use one last ounce of resolve, to use the last tactic of stabbing his own hand with the Star Sword to mix pain with raw will power to keep himself up long enough to win the match, and finally complete his desire to win the entire Enji Budokai! After all of the opponents that has stood in his way, Ben has at last made it to the top of the hill, and has truly prove his worth as one of the best warriors in history.

Now only the final task of facing off with the man that has been nearly like another father to him, the leader of the holy order of the Enji Knights Master Myers himself remains before he can go to fulfill his true destiny. However, before he can do that there is the slight snag of a good chunk of the Zannacross Empire forces including Exdeath, Vile, Kefka, have appeared out of nowhere to at last get on with their main goal of reviving the emperor of darkness, and get that deed done by massacring everyone and everything on the capital planet! Seems just as Ben thought he could at least relax for a bit, he and his friends must now jump in to yet another frantic battle if he wants to be alive by the next sun rise! Can he and the other hero's pull it off? Only one way to find out, so let's see how the new round of chaos goes down and get this episode underway, starting now!

* * *

Now, before we turn back to see how the forces of light are going to deal with this sudden disastrous invasion of evil, we start today's chapter off fallowing a event that is still crucial to Ben, and its where Brad and Lacus ran off to after we last saw them! And it would seem to be as the scene turns to Lacus setting foot from the warp portal Brad set up and seeing a large white balcony around her.

The place looks like where Sora fought Saix in Kingdom Hearts two. Lacus even hears gloomy organ music playing in the distance and as she looks around she is fearful and then says,

" What, what is this place? Where are we?" She then sees Brad landing on the ground behind her looking annoyed as he then says,

" Get use to it doll, it's the Dark Enji's base, and thanks to your fumbling it's going to be where we hang for a bit."

Lacus just feels cold and garbs herself in a shivering position as she then says,"

So, now the only place where I can be safe, the only place I belong now, is the place that is the base of what use to be my enemies not too long ago."

Brad spits on the ground and says,

" Want is the big deal broad? The entire universe is our enemies, and it won't stop till they are all broke in line you hear? So it just means there is no safe place, and it's going to be one WILD ride till we make the big score and make every god damn living thing grovel at are feet not to be crushed like the worthless ants they are!

But don't be a downer girl, with what I have planned, it's not going to be too long till everyone sees what happens when you mess with the Unstoppable Juggernaut, EVERY one!

"Lacus looks weary and then says,

" Please Brad, I beg of you, stop this mad idea of yours! We, got a second chance to leave with our lives, so let's not waste it! This fighting, the pain, why do we have to keep doing this when we can just make it end? Let's just run away, to some far off distant isolate world in the universe, where we won't have to be bothered ever again.

Then, in time everyone will forget about us, and we can be happy!

" Brad just chuckles maliciously as he then says," Man girl, that's one pathetic excuse for a joke cause it's making me want to do the opposite of laugh you hear? Why should we run, when we have nothing to hide?

Soon, we will be the ones with absolute power, and everyone will have to do what the main man says! Soon no more rules are going to get in the way of us getting what we want, and anyone that is going to try is going to get wasted no time flat, it's a simple as that! Enough of the moaning Lacus, hear me? It's too late to go back, this is who you are, so expect it or it's just going to be a lot more annoying for both of us, understand?

"Lacus gets teary eyed again as she then says,"

No, please Brad, I can't do this anymore. I am grateful for everything you have done, really, but I am just too tired of pain to go on fighting and killing. You're going down a path I can't fallow. It's just, not who I am! I, Ah!"

Brad instantly snarls and grabs her by the shoulders before he then says,"

Not who you are? You're not even in shape to know who you are doll, that's why your man is telling you who you are! Maybe you use to be someone to held back by being nice and playing by the rules before, but that you is dead so its time you stop playing around before the rest of you fallows suit!

Now you're the Black Rosé Witch, the monster of a girl that can make anyone who gets in her way know how to party under the pain train and play dearly! So stop being afraid, and admit who you are! Or are you going to be ungrateful to me again women? What, you wanted me to be like some prince and be all flowers and pearls to make you feel like you were treated right! "

Lacus steps back and looks down at her hands as she then says,

" No, I did not expect that from you at all Brad. After all, if I wanted to be treated right I would not be with you. I am here, because I know no matter what my fate is to, AHH!"

With that Brad instantly silences her, by slapping her hard in the face, so hard she is smashed in to the ground! Brad is seething with rage as his face is instantly turning red and he then says, "

Your head is still all screwy Lacus, because you're being treated exactly how someone like you should be! That's it, I have been more then patient with you, but it's clear the only way to get theses stupid thoughts out of your head, is the direct way!"

With that Brad then goes and kicks Lacus hard the stomach, before beginning to kick her again and again before he then says,

" This hurts me way more then it hurts you babe, trust me! Tell you the truth, should have done this a while back but it would have been too much of a pain if those whiny Enji punks or your family or any other gutless coward saw me! But, it's what you deserve, after all you're a monster that's sinned so much this is nothing compared to what you're going to feel in hell! You caused my fun to be stalled all because of your god damn feelings getting in MY way so don't you whine girl, your punishment for causing me so much a hassle! But it's all to make you wake up, and start acting how you should be! After all, not like a bunch of love taps are going to hurt someone like you, am I right? "

With that Brad begins beating Lacus savagely as he laughs madly and then says,"

That's right, you know you love pain, so say it, SAY IT! You got a craving for pain, you just love suffering, you cause it to everyone around you after all right girl! You're just a glutton for punishment, and for misery! So don't act like this is not what you want! After all, I understand your hearts true desire even more then you can, because I am a monster to, and I know I am enjoying this display of pain! After all, I am a man who knows what I like and what I don't like!

And everything that I don't like, I break! Because the reason I want to get so god damn strong is because I want to make sure that no one, EVER denies me what ever pleasure I want again! And right now, your giving me more pain then pleasure dame, so its time i use the former to make sure the later is all I ever get from you again! Understand!

"Lacus is crying as Brad hits her all over with each blow shaking the ground and says,"

Brad, please, please stop. I, am sorry, to have angered you!"

Brad just widens his eyes with fury and then says,"

Talk is cheap, prove you're sorry by showing your listing to your lover and do what he tells you to do without delay! Better get in line girl, or before you are allowed in to my heaven you're going to have to go through my hell!

" With that he grabs Lacus up so hard that the top part of her outfit is torn off! As she falls down to the ground again Brad then licks his lips at seeing the newly exposed parts of her body and then says,"

And then says," I can't believe I had to wait this long, I am sick of waiting to enjoy what is mine! I put up with your nonsense long enough girl! I let you feel comfortable , now I am going to feel WAY comfortable!

That Charley punk, he dared to touch my prize? And Benny boy lost it instantly and wasted him, how nice of him to do my work for me like a real tool! Time to give everything away to the one true person you belong to Lacus Raystar! Heart, soul, AND body!

" With that Brad goes to rip off Lacus 's bra, and being to worn down both in body and spirit to resist Lacus can only weakly move as she then says,"

No, I, I don't want to Brad, anything but this!"

Brad then laughs madly and then says,"

What the hell did I JUST say! What you like, is what I like! And this is how your life is going to be so just get ready to enjoy some, GUH!"

With this just before Brad can touch Lacus, all of a sudden he is blasted with a ray of purple energy that blasts him all the way in to the wall! A mad theatrical laughter then breaks out before a cold voice then says,"

Oh, her path may be one of damnation, but not to one of such brutish design on MY script!"

Brad instantly gets his head out of the wall and looks up as he then says,

" Who the hell wants to die you, huh? YOU!"

With that Brad gets even more furious, and Lacus turns around, and gets cold with fear as she looks up and sees above her none other than Ravxen himself! Ravxen was in fact playing the music that has been playing on his organ is chuckling as he is floating downward now and glowing with dark energy before he then says,

" Oh my, what an absolute mess. Yes, good thing I decided to come around when I did, or you would once more have spoiled everything and ruined the essential tragic actress here before it's her cue! I think it's time to reeducate you on how this works you filthy monkey ! I may not be this silly girl's aficionado, but watching you perform in anything is just so VERY revolting to watch! I may have to tolerate you being on the same side as me for now, but I won't tolerate you annoying me any more then I have to stomach!

" Lacus struggles to get up as she sees the Phantom of Chaos 's odd glowing eyes looking like they are pearling right in to her soul before she then says,"

No, Ravxen! Did you stop this, just to do something to me yourself?"

Ravxen chuckles and then says,"

How observant of you Ma peche. However, I believe out of the two options you had, my path is less painful for the both of us to watch. "

Brad then lumbers back over with veins bulging all over him as he then says

," Ravxen, part of the reason I joined theses crazy mooks is because I wanted to make sure I ran in to you again you masked freak! You made a fool out of me, for the LAST time! Its go time, I am going to teach you a thing or two on what happens when you mess with Brad the Great, right here, RIGHT now! And when I am done ill make out with my girl all over it! "

Ravxen just snickers and says,

" Is that right? I think not, after all every action you take, just makes me want to vaporize you to bits with each second!

"Brad then gives Ravxen the middle finger as he then says,"

Just try it loser! You have not even been around with the others because you can't bear to let me get my hands on you! But you can't deny it any longer, time to show who the top dog in this place REALLY is!"

With that he instantly goes to slug Ravxen, only for his fist to go right through Ravxen like he was hitting a ghost! Ravxen looks amused as he then says,"

Nice swing for a brute

perhaps. However you seem to not realize, you're playing in the wrong ball park simpleton."

Brad then gets furious as he then says,

Shut up, SHUT UP!"

With that Brad then goes to smash Ravxen with both of his fists, only for Ravxen to continue laughing as he just warps away before appearing behind Brad and saying,"

Oh please, is that all your really going to do? If it's going to be this boring just let me know so I can stop building this up in my mind.

" Brad spits on the ground and says

," Build this up punk!"

With that Brad goes to punch Ravxen yet again, only for Ravxen to calmly to bat away his arm effortlessly before he glares at Brad and then says,

" Your such a bore, I had more unexpected counter attacks from infants! I think, we have a misunderstand that needs to be cleared up this instant vermin.

"A second later Ravxen pimp smacks Brad across the face so hard one of Brad's teeth gets smashed out and he smashes the ground as he lands! Brad instantly coughs up blood and then says,

" You, I am going to KILL YOU!" He then goes to punch Raven once more, only for Ravxen to catch his fist with his dark aura alone! Ravxen laughs madly as dark energy explodes out of him and covers the entire room as he then says,"

Hahahah, HAHAHAHA! As if, I would ever fear something so pathetic as you! I have not showed up the last few meetings Brad Fowltror, because I promised Xemnas I would not show you what I thought of you, till are little holy puzzle piece was in are grasp! And guess what is going to happen now? Need a hint? Too bad, time is up! What is happening now, is that it's MY turn to play! So let's see, just how much pain you can take eh maggot?"

With that Ravxen instantly has dark energy lances shoot out of his palms, and hit Brad right at his knee caps causing Brad to scream in pain! As Brad falls to his knees Ravxen just keeps laughing as he then says,"

That's right, beg for mercy you miserable excuse for a life form! After all, it's time for the unruly beast to pay his punishment, for not knowing his place! And most of all, time I show you just how found I was of you killing Max Bruder! Not that I had any fondness for the silly fallen hero mine you. However."

With that Ravxen instantly points his right index finger at Brad 's chest, and unleashes a powerful purple death beam to blast Brad hard before Ravxen then looks livid and says,"

He was suppose to be killed, BY ME!"

With that Ravxen then goes on to unleash a barrage of death beams at Brad in the same way Freiza blasted Piccolo in his third form during their fight in DBZ,. Ravxen then goes on to have energy blasts surge in to Brad from all directions and as Brad screams out Ravxen just has his assault get even more intense as he then says,

" That's' right, Max Bruder was my pray, and I was going to make both him and his dear cousin learn the hard way one happens when you think you can upstage me! I all ready had the ideal massacre planned, and then you went and had to kill him in a boorish manner just because you just had to throw the logical manner out of the window and be even more of a annoying dirty ape then you all ready are!

Well, it did give that chosen one a extra boost of hatred for you I suppose, but all it really did was paint the kettle blacker then black, and mess up my script! Yes, you have been quite the upstart monkey, and you are quite the ultimate proof of why this whole plane of existence is due for a little spring purging. Now, I would like to blast you apart piece by piece, but sadly there still is a role for you to play so unlike you I won't let my impulses ruin a good tragedy in the making. However, time you get things straight.

And that's that you're just a cog in the machine of darkness, and will never set foot in to the center stage of mastery no matter how much you lash out and devour! We are not even on the same plane, a two dimensional ant could never out run a third dimension being, and just like that is fact, so is the fact that you will never be anything but unworthy scum! Nothing is more annoying then a small time roll thinking the center stage is anything he or she deserves, and those who can't expect fate will just be PAINFULLY removed!

You're nothing but a decaying worm Brad Fowltror, and if you crawl where you don't belong one more time, then you're going to learn the ultimate experience of death and replay that class over and over again till the end of time! So, are things now clear as a diamond you slow Neanderthal?"

With that Ravxen lets up his death beam barrage, but he realizes he has overdone it as Brad's entire body is burning and bloody and Brad just groans before falling face first on the ground with a thud. The Phantom of Chaos just chuckles and says,"

Oh well, I'll just have Saix tell him that as a memo. Ah, that felt oh so entertaining! Still, I don't think it will be as good as watching Ben Auro and his band of heroic saps die in agony but it's a good prelude! So now, are we ready for the finale to this little performance Lacus Raystar?

" Ravxen turns to Lacus, and the women just struggles to get up and looks terrified before she then says,

" Please, just leave me alone!

" Ravxen chuckles as he floats over to her and then says,"

Now why would I do that, when you came all of the way here to seek are guidance? Come now you broken shell of a life form, surely you realize if you truly want you're suffering to end, you might as well get on with what you know you can't escape from."

Lacus then grapes her chest and says,

" I, just want, the painful illusions to end, and for me to get on with the only thing that is left for me to do as a living being. But, if you just want to hurt me to, then, I won't be your play thing!"

Ravxen grins and says," Oh really? Too bad, you're so much fun to play around with! I am impressed you still have even this level of spirit left inside you. There really is no meaning for your tone Lacus Raystar, after all why reject us, when it's nothing special? This existence is made up of pain and suffering you cursed women, no matter where you run you will never escape it! "

He laughs madly, before a dark portal appears behind him and Xemnas , Larxene and Saix step out!

Xemnas at once shows he is aware of the situation as he then says,"

If you would, I would prefer if you did not panic are guest any more then need be. After all, are ability to help her is no lie."

Ravxen shrugs and says,"

Maybe Xemnas, but is always fun to squeeze more terrifying yelps out of theses desperate ladies. But alas, business before pleasure I suppose."

Lacus then gets to her feet and says,

" Xemnas, you, really can help me? You can keep me from dying, even while using the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon for your plans?

" The sliver haired man nods and says,"

Yes, thanks to all the data we obtained such a path is possible. All we require is a sample of your blood, and you're DNA, and then the power can be replicated. Such is the proof of are evolution. And in return, we have the ability to stop your body from decaying, and in turn your life from ending.

" Lacus is weary as she then says,"

But, why would you even bother to help me? Why when I have, AH! "

Lacus has another burst of pain coming from her head and falls to her knees before Saix walks up and then says,

" Why should we let such a possible valuable asset, be thrown away? With all of your power and your talent, you can be such an ideal replacement member.

After all, with the sins that hang around your neck any hopes of you having a place in the Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom are but a bitter dream. On the other hand, the Organization does not have need for such trivial credentials. You have witnessed the true nature of the world, and of yourself. Why throw everything away for a society that despise you?"

Xemnas then extends his hand and says,"

Expect are invitation Lacus, and you will be part of the new era, as a god! You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain so choose wisely on what you want the shape of your fate to be!"

With that Lacus just looks at her gray hand again and shutters before she then says,"

Ill, do whatever you want, as long as you can keep me from dying. I, don't want to die, more than anything, I don't want to die! Light and darkness, good and evil, I don't care anymore! No matter what, I just want the real answer! "

Larxene giggles and says," Ah, looks like we see how pathetic you truly are, eh huh? Not so high and mighty now Lacus Raystar!

Xemnas then grins and says," Now Larxene, don't be so cruel to your fellow member. If that's your answer, then live you shawl. After all, I am very generous to those that share my vision."

With that Xemnas snaps his fingers and the entire floor descends down, till ten seconds later Lacus sees a giant statue of what seems to be an angel being on its left side, and a demonic being on its right towering over her with its arms folded across its chest! The statue instantly has its six eyes glow before Lacus steps back and says,"

What, is the meaning of this?"

Saix then says,"

First impressions may be misleading, but this is the machine, the Gedo Mazo statue that stores the essences of all of the celestial beasts we have so far. Gerzar, Levithus, and Faltzer, all of their essences are stored inside this chamber of awakening. Now, it's time for the collection to be complete. If you wish to survive, offer your heart so you can be reborn!"

Lacus looks mortified as she then says,"

What, what are you talking about? I thought the whole reason I would do this is so that I would survive!

" Xemnas chuckles and says," Oh that was no lie Lacus. But, to properly become a new being, all of your flaws must be, removed and repressed with the help of Ultimate Cells, the same cells that are used to empower all of the elite Dark Enji. However, thanks to your make up, the process must be more elaborate.

Think of how much happier you shawl be, when all of the emotions, feelings and memories that bring you pain are repressed, and sealed so that you can truly function at your ultimate echelon! At last you will not have to suffered needlessly, so you can now exist as you should be! So step forward, if you want your suffering to cease at last."

With that Lacus shivers as she then says,' If, this will truly lead to ending my suffering, then , I'll do it. Huh?"

With that the statue's eyes begin to open, before its arms come down and its chest opens up, to reveal a red core underneath its chest! This orb glows and splits apart in to fragments, before Lacus sees a black liquid inside it! Lacus turns pale as she then says,

" What, what kind of, ah!"

Lacus then sees the black liquid form tendrils that instantly lash out at her, and grab her by her arms, legs and torso! As she is lifted in to the air she screams out in a mix of shock and horror before Ravxen chuckles deviously and says,

" Oh yes, so sorry to forget but we did have to customize the process to match your make up my dear. Thing of it as the ultimate customized makeover! No need to be terrified, it will only feel like a nightmare at first! And if you still want to be afraid go right ahead, I always love the feeling of the song of a broken heart's despair! And when it's all done, you won't feel any pain, ever again! "

Xemnas nods and says," Yes, you must have realized now, struggling now will only make your suffering intensify. Just relax, and let the darkness take you entirely!

Let the wallowing of this dimension shred away your pain and your delusions! "

Lacus is then shocked with energy and her clothes are beginning to burn and melt before she hears cries of agony! It sounds like countless beings dying horrible deaths and it struggles to break free on instinct and says," No, this does not feel right at all! Brad, please, please help me! "

She is then being dragged in to the core of the statue and is sinking like quick sand before she freaks out and then sees Brad 's charred carcass still laying on the ground before she then says

,' No, please, help me I beg of you, anyone! Oh, Ben, I, AHHH!"

With that she is then hurled right in to the core of the statue by the ooze like tendrils before they cover her body entirely like one of the symbiotic beings form the Spider Man series and the red core closes around her body like a freaky cocoon! At once both divine and evil energy surge around the statue before circling around it, and Xemnas forms a wild grin as he then says,

" At last, she is firmly ours now. The beginning of the end, starts with birth by sleep.

" Larxene giggles and says," Oh, maybe we should have told her we made a unique process made just for her body! Nah, it was fun to see her squirm! Have to admit, as revolting as Brad is he at least can fallow directions well enough.

Saix nods and says,"

Indeed, as unruley as Brad Fowltror is, he did his role well to his actions, Lacus's spirit is too weak to resist the process now. I would estimate that now her chances of defying are will is as low as five percent.

" Ravxen looks ecstatic as he then says,"

In other words as long as we don't be cliché idiots who let careless errors slip out this swan song for the entire mortal race is set to go as planned!

"He then looks at Brad and says," And it also means we better make sure are little monkey is on a tight leash so his last act does not go off the script!

" Xemnas nods and says,"

Do not worry Ravxen, his body is all ready becoming reliant on us to be stable, no matter how much he will bark, he is as powerless to escape his true destiny as Lacus and the rest of those who prefer this decaying existence. At long last, it is truly time to prepare for the final phase of our grand operation!

"Ravxen chuckles as he casually kicks Brad's body through a wall as he then says,

" Well then, better make sure all the pawns are in there places.

" Saix nods and says," If things go as planned, the Enji Knights will be pushed in to making their final play soon, we must be ready to insure we don't miss the precise moment to make are move.

" Xemnas nods and says,"

Thankfully, as long as Brad was telling the truth, his last act before he left will make the Enji be resorting to that very soon. At last, the time when true peace is brought to this endless cycle of fragile harmony and everlasting discord is smashed to a permanent end! Ben Auro, time you realize that all your struggles are doing is making your end all the more painful!

Larxene giggles and then says," Ah, at long last, I am going to enjoy seeing all of those lame morons squirm for being so uncool and getting in are way!

"Ravxen then chuckles deviously as he looks at the glowing orb and says,"

That's right, there can be no denying now, which force is natural, which is superior! After all, when even the supreme beacon of hope becomes consumed with darkness, there is no hope for the rest of the lot! When even the purist heart of light gives in to the darkness, there is no hope for the rest of the lot! So, all that's left is to watch nature take its course! And I am going to love every second of this horror show as it produces endless screams of torment! So sing for us you pathetic maggots, sing your last song of defiance! HAHAHA!"

With that Ravxen cackles madly before the dark wearing trio go on to move there dark schemes forward. However, as big as crises that this is becoming, for now we turn back to the most pressing issue for the good guys at the moment, the sudden ambush of the Zannacross Empire!

* * *

And for that we turn back to where we last left off Ben and co, which is them preparing to fight back against the forces of evil! Ben is just taking a look around to grasp the situation, and as he sees the night sky covered with various hostile figures he just groans and says,"

Man, I know the Zannacross Empire just loves sneaky cheap shots as their main battle plan, but this is ridiculous! I mean, did they all have some new stealth barrier with them to get right under our noses without us noticing?

"Cloud nods as he then says," It is troubling that they got past the Kenkkai shield so easily, even Darth Damonus could only get in after Doctor Wily 's virus corrupted the programming! "

Genesis chuckles and says,"

That may be Cloud, but it would seem even now in humanities darkest hour, some would rather work against their fellow man! Let's just say, that your faith has betrayed you all for the final time!" Myers then looks angry as he then says,"

What, are you saying that someone has defected ? Could it be Brad's actions were so vile he would also side with the Zannacross Empire as well?"

Vile laughs madly and then says,"

I think your focusing on the wrong issue old man! The point is that your screwed, so you better say your prayers because the end is about to slam right down and destroy this lame society once and for all!"

X Zero and Axl, all annoyed that Vile is still alive dash out as Zero then says,"

Vile, how the hell are you still alive anyway! There were rumors someone like you was still causing havoc on worlds after we thought we terminated you, but I was hoping it was just a stupid replica!"

Vlie crosses his arms and has his jet-packs fly himself upward as he then says,"

Oh that's right, been a while so I forgot you suckers still thought you got me down for good! That Enji punk's magnet trick nearly screwed me over, but it will take more than that to keep me down! Or did you forget again that I said I would haunt you idiot good doers till you die!"

X at once charges up his X buster as he then says,"

We did not forget Vile, we just do not care much for it! Maverick scum, you're not going to wear us down Vile, what we are fighting for is far too important for you to stop us no matter what! But more importantly, if your around is Sigma still around to?

" Vile then snickers and says," What, is this one thousand questions? Too bad X, I am not here answer your questions, I am here to see you all die painfully! Its time you and your lame friends realize the only true ending to those that fight for your so called justice!"

Axl then aims his pistols at the helmeted villain before he then says,

" Screw you Vile, no matter what you say we are never going to give in to you psychos!

" Kefka then bites his lips in frustration and says,"

Then let's all cease with the yakking and get on with the destroying all ready? I am SO tired of hearing theses heroes and their speeches with all things heroic! I thought we all ready ordered the attack to start all ready!"

Gin chuckles as he grasp his sword and then says,"

I believe we did Kefka. So don't be afraid boys, go teach theses losers their final lesson! Remember, any one lucky enough to kill the chosen one or someone like Ezan or the Masters gets a whole galaxy to command in the new era!

" Meta-Knight then extends his wings and then says,"

All forces, commence attack! "

" With that lots of mad laughter is heard before a barrage of energy attacks instantly blast out in all directions and the rest of the dark army starts attacking!

The panicked blond haired announcer just gulps as he then says,"

Um, everyone , in case you were wondering this is not a drill or a special after show stunt, this is kind of, real.

So, everyone please vacate in a calm orderly, Ah!"

With that he sees a dark energy bolt head for him and just manages to duck in time before he whimpers and says

," That's it, I was not paid for this kind of overtime! Um, Ben, Ezan, and the rest of you hero's, good luck! And for the sake of everything please don't lose!

"With that he yells in panic and hurries to get away before Ben nods and says,

" Don't worry, at the very least I did not win the Enji Budokai only to die before I could celebrate it! Still, does anyone have any plan yet?

" Doug nods as he cracks his knuckles and says,"

Yah, kick some Zannacross rear and keep kicking it till they are off are world!"

Cloud nods as he takes out the First Sword and has his blue magical aura blast out as he then says,"

As simple as that sounds, that's all that it really comes down to. We may not know what they're real plan is or just who else is waiting in there shadows to lash out, but we are not going to let them kill anyone if we have a say in it, right?

" Myers nods and says,"

Yes, after just having the Enji Budokai showcase are ideals, I won't let theses lowlifes undermined them! Everyone, spread out and do the best you can to stop theses villains while protecting the innocent! Move out!"

With that everyone charges in to action, just as the first wave of Necrocalcous flies down to try and kill them! Ben shows no mercy for their lack of brain power and instantly begins his newest fight by unleashing a wave of light energy from the Star Sword to shatter them instantly before he then says,

" All right, time to show everyone that I did not become the champion of the Enji Budokai just for laughs and giggles!

Time you scum all realize that no matter how low you fight you're not going to win! "

With that he goes on to instantly kick a charging hound like Necrocalcous so hard it shatters before blocking the strike of a flaming whip from a B with the Star Sword and unleashing enough force to hurl the demon his way before slashing it in half! As the dark being shatters Ben sees more enemies heading his way and that Titan Salvation Storm troopers and various evil Digimon are coming for him as well before he just looks annoyed and then says,"

Don't be shy, I am revved up to treat you all at once! "

With that he winces in pain as he steps forward before he just takes a deep breath and then says,"

Well, looks like even after being healed, this is not going to be easy. Guess my body is long over due for a vacation. Whatever, I'll take one when I don't have to worry about interruptions! Bring it on scum, I don't care how tired I am, the likes of you won't stop me!

" With that a gruff voice then says," If that's the case, then let's see you say that when you are faced with dealing with ME! Out of the way trash! "

With that all of a sudden a large red orb comes down to blow up the group of foes in Ben's way before he looks up and sees a figure that looks like the Wargreymon that was part of the Raystar family guard, only a entirely black color with yellow hair land down! Ben just chuckles and then says,

" Thanks for being crazy and blowing up your own comrades idiot, now this is going to be a little quicker!"

The being then extends the claws on its gauntlets before it laughs and says," Don't thank me yet, I just did that because they were in my way! I, Blackwargreymon, need no handicap to defeat my targets! And when I destroy you I will prove who the greatest warrior in the Zannacross Empire truly is!

" Ben just raises an eyebrow and says,"

Let me guess, you joined your job recently eh pal? Otherwise you would realize how much of an idiot you're going to be!

" The evil mega level Digimon chuckles and says," That's right, mock my strength right before you die! Black Tornado!"

With that the digital enemy then points his claws up in the air and begins spinning quickly till he is a twister of black energy and charges right at Ben! Ben just narrows his eyes and then says," When did I say I was mocking you? You may be strong, but your strength is not enough to take me down, I won't allow it! Shining Flare Slash!

"With that Ben charges at the Digimon soldier and counters the incoming attack with his own, causing a blow strong enough to cause a shockwave! Ezan is one of the many to take note of this before he just smirks and says,"

I see Ben is determined to defend his title, at least he has some pride. And I, to slow fool! "

The sliver haired man then hears a sneering chuckle before turning around to block a blade coming for his neck! Ezan sees this blade is long before he then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Oh, have you decided you want to die now, Gin Ichimaru? I expected something like this from a snake like you!"

He then sees Kira 's long time comrade giving his usual grin in front of Ezan before he then says,

" Quite the bold statement, coming from a loser Kaiba boy. Oh that's right, now your firmly Zeon boy. Whatever, you're going to just be dead loser boy soon enough.

" Ezan just has his magical energy explode before he then says,

" Silly words, coming from someone who's track record is far worst then mine! After all, as I recall last time when we fought in the Titan Moon base I trashed you with out to much difficulty even with your tricks. And the difference between us has only widened immensely since that time you smiling rat!" Gin has his sword retract to its normal dagger like length before chuckling and saying,"

My, it has been quite a while since we last fought, just about a year I suppose. But, don't think you all ready got me beat Ezan. After all, who you defeated back then, is far from what I can really do! I was ordered by Kira just to test your powers and emotions to see if you can be molded to a nice little pawn. However, since by now you have proven you're too stupid to embrace your true destiny, now I am here just to kill you all! Don't think I am going to hold back this time, I am going to teach you why I am strong enough to be Master Judicar's second in command! "

With that the Enji traitor has his magical energy explode with enough force to blast the ground around him up before Ezan gets in to a fighting stance and says"

I noticed your master has not shown himself on this battle filed as of yet. I knew he was not finished last time, but has his ego been so crushed he does not have the nerve to face us? Or is he plotting another one of his traps?"

Gin just shrugs and says,

" What, think ill blab everything to you? You're going to have to be much more polite with that tone of yours if you want to persuade me you creepy kid."

Ezan gets annoyed and then says,"

It does not really matter if he is here or not, we will crush your scheme regardless! Its time you all realize your mad desire to destroy everything and revive the Emperor of all evil is nothing more than a twisted fantasy! "

With that Ezan dashes at Gin to try and give this fight a quick finish. However Gin is fast enough to jump back, even though Ezan was still fast enough to slash in to his target's cloth! Gin sees this and says,"

Ah yes, ruthless as always. But I am afraid no matter how fast you move, you will never be fast enough to save the universe you cherish so much! You think you can stop us? What a joke, Chaos Zannacross Necron is coming back, it's only a matter of when, not if! You sad little hero's think you got it all figured out, when you still are clueless! I bet you don't even know the full length of my sword! What to take a guess?"

Ezan snickers and says," It does not matter how long you can extend that blade, it's merely the same as dodging a energy blast."

Gin sighs and says,

" Oh, you really are so cruel to think of my skill as nothing. Here, if you all ready are going to forfeit ill answer your question free of charge! My Shinsho, in its normal state its length is one hundred swords at max. However, that's just its first state. When I go all out, it's a whole lot longer than that, like thirteen Kilometers! But, if you don't take my word for it, I'll be MORE than happy to show you!

"Ezan then jumps up as his kantana crackles with lighting before he then says,"

The only thing I want to see you do Gin, is die!"

Gin then open's his eyes and says,

" Is that so? Well I guess we will just have to disagree! _Kamishini no Yari_ !"

With that Gin 's eyes open at last and Ezan sees a murderous glare, before the evil man's sword rocket's right at Ezan, and while Ezan blocks the incoming extending sword with the Nu Epyon he still is knocked back the length of a stadium, with everything in the long blade's path being sliced in half instantly!

Luckily Ezan was facing a direction where most of his alleys had not stood around and it was mostly Zannacross Forces that feel themselves getting a little lighter all of a sudden! However Ezan is pushed right through a Lylat warship, and sees a few unlucky Lylat soldiers, and even a pair of innocent guys get sliced in half before he sees the warship fall in to two halves, along with a smaller media ship do the same before they both explode! Ezan gets enraged and says,"

Gin, you're not going to get away with this! It does not matter how long you can stretch that sword, it's still too weak to pierce me! Light Divider! "

With that Ezan instantly fires a purple energy blast from his free hand to blast Gin before he can react, causing a explosion!

" However Ezan quickly sees that Gin won't be going down that Easley as his right arm is bleeding before he then says,"

Oh man, you really are a creepy kid Ezan Zeon. Still, since you have been such a hassle even to Sephiroth and Lord Judicar I expected as much. Guess that means I have no choice but to go for the no nonsense plan with you!"

With that Gin taps his hand with his sword, and Ezan realizes that it has become its original length without him even realizing it!

Ezan then quickly glares intensely at the smiling devil of a man in front of him before he then says,"

What, when did it retract? Was that an illusion? No, there is no deceiving my Sharingan eyes. "

Gin chuckles and says,"

Right you are, those eyes of yours are too hard to trick for someone like little old me. But even your eyes can't keep up with how fast I can stretch my little god slaying spear here! Now then, time to die Enji!"

With that Gin charges at Ezan, and the two go to slash at each other and dash around the area as blazing blurs of energy! As Ezan parries all of his opponent's slashes before he then says,"

Your tactics obvious Ichimaru! You think you can distract me long enough for you to extend your blade at this range?"

Gin just chuckles deviously and says,"

Well, I won't know until I try! That's a rather sturdy blade you made for yourself Ezan, but welding that won't save you! Even knowing what I am going to do, is useless if you can't stop it!" With that Gin slashes at Ezan so hard that the impact is enough to cause Ezan to get off balance, and a second later Gin grins and says," Die!"

With that his blade instantly extends, and pierces through Ezan's right shoulder! Ezan winces in pain and slashes Gin hard in the chest, but the damage is still done. As Ezan struggles to repress the pain he then says,"

Now it's clear, that the most dangerous power of your sword is not the length or the destruction, but the speed it extends. But, now that I am aware of it, that's the last time it will touch me! "

Gin wipes some blood away from his chest before he then licks some of the blood off his hand and then says,"

Well, we will see how fast your body really can move mister super elite warrior!"

With that Gin's sword rapidly flickers before he then says,

" Yes, you may have quite the reputation for being the lighting fast swordsmen, but my blade's speed has no equal! After all, that's why I was a master of assassination jobs for the Titan Special Forces! Ezan, your skills are the best of the best, but I am going to kill you. I am like a snake, when I see a worthy prey in front of me, I won't stop for nothing to devour it!

And, there is no other Enji besides Ben Auro that I want to kill then you! After all, you know when I joined the order I was once called a fighting genius? Turns out I was a born natural, and only the big trio of Max Xehamaru and Kira out shined me. That is, till your step father shoved you in the order. Have to admit, it's hard to outperform someone built to be a killer. But, I'll make due. After all, unlike you my eyes are not blinded by stupidly!"

Ezan snickers and says,"

After everything you witnessed you doubt my resolve Gin? That foolishness will cost you your life, I can see my objective crystal clear, and it's to finish you off once and for all!"

Gin laughs and says,"

Oh, how mean of you to say that to my face! Besides, you're missing the point. I know you can be quite stubborn to fulfilling your precious missions, after all you killed the man you knew for so long as your father over your determination. But, such dedication will only make it easier for you all to lose since you're putting everything in to a lie! No matter how hard you all try, your fighting for a sham while I and everyone else in the Zannacross Empire are fighting to destroy all the lies of existence, and purge all such corruption forever! It really does not matter what you do Ezan! Defeat me, defeat everyone here and you still won't change a thing because it's the fate of this universe to be consumed by the darkness it created out of its own sin!

" Ezan clutches his fist and says,"

That speech all of you Zannacross scum blab out got old the first time Gin and I won't have any of it! Maybe we are doomed, maybe not, but what I am absolutely sure of is that your existence is just a stain on this world, and it's time to bleach it clean!"

Gin just points his sword at Ezan and then says," I don't think so Ezan Zeon, today is the lights judgment and it will be absolute!

"With that Gin goes to try and impale Ezan with a barrage of rapid shots from his sword!

* * *

Ezan tries to lead Gin away from the others so his long reach won't hit them unexpectedly, and Doug notices this as he was kicking apart a Titan GN X mobile suit before he then says,"

Man, Ezan trying to have a little private time at a moment like this? Guess after losing to Ben he wants to regain some mojo quickly or something. Huh?

" Doug then turns to the right and sees a whole swarm of Necrocalcous coming for him, only to be blasted apart by energy arrows before he then sees James land besides him before he then says,

" Don't think too much in to it Doug, he is just like the rest of us, doing what we can to end this as painlessly as possible! Still, this is quite the mess, they seem to have just as many forces with them as when Xehamaru unleashed his invasion, and we are less prepared now then that time! Whoa! "

Doug then nearly runs away from a short creature looking kind of like Kirby wearing a jester hat hat and a bow tie with lavender skin that was crying in apparent terror before he then moans and says,"

Its even more of a pain that we have to watch out for all the bystanders here. Guess it can't be helped . Still, this is no time to be lost little guy so you better move away from the fire works if you know what is good for you! "

The small being instantly stops crying as he then says," Oh don't worry, I know where I am Enji, and its right where I want to be!

Kirby , Mario, Yoshi and Luigi are all nearby and run over before a tired Kirby wipes some sweat off his head before he then says,

" Oh, are you sure? This place is really like a nightmare right now! "

Before Doug can respond all of a sudden this being with the hat breaks out with crazed laughter and then says,"

Oh, Kirby you have no idea!

"All of a sudden the creature tries to ram Doug, only for Doug to instantly jump to the side before he looks angry and says," Trying to sucker punch us eh punk? How about stop cutting with the nonsense and just get on with it!"

With that a dark pillar blast out of the ground in front of the hero's before everyone is shocked to see a odd creature transform in to a larger form with a blue face with fangs and a long tong pop out! Doug is shocked to see this creature still sort of resembles a life form like Kirby, only he now has demonic red wings, a kind of blue and red spiky cap on his head, and an gold necklace on his head! Luigi then nervously takes out his hammer and says,"

Oh man, this guy is so crazy he is missing most of his body!" Kirby then scratches his head, before he gasps and says,

" Hey, you look familiar! You remind me of that mean Marx guy who made the sun and the moon of my world fight each other and try and take over Popstar! But, I beat you so good that I blasted you in to that Nova comet and sent you packing!"

Marix then laughs madly and says,"

Oh, you did fry me good Kirby, but then the forces of the Zannacross Empire sensed my hatred from its remains last month, and brought me back! Looks I came back just in time for the ultimate party of chaos!"

Doug then cracks his knuckles and says,

" To bad punk, you came just to get the boot because we have no time for more nut balls like you here!

" Kirby then takes out a hammer as he then says,"

Be careful Doug, Marx was one of the strongest baddies I had to take down besides the Dark Matter!"

Doug just smirks and says," Maybe so Kirby, but I have become a real evil buster if you have not noticed so ill do you all the pleasure and make this reunion quick!"

With that he charges at Marx, only for the vampire like creature to have a line from across his body before he then says," Don't think you can talk to me like that disgusting human!"

Doug keeps charging at Marx as he then says,"

I'll talk to you however I feel like punk! Hammer of, huh?"

To Doug 's shock all of a sudden Marx splits in two, and a black hole forms out of his sides that quickly consumes Doug before he can react! Marx laughs madly as everyone sees the orb glow red and yellow and hears a barrage of explosions come out of the orb, before it spits a badly burned Doug out! Doug coughs up blood as he then says,"

What, the hell was that?"

Kirby gets tense as he then says,"

I told you Doug, Marx has all sorts of freaky powers and he seems even more nasty then last time!"

Marx then has his eyes glow red before a aura of darkness forms around him and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead before he then says,

" Give up all hope losers, I have the ultimate power on my side and your nothing but trash before me!"

Luigi gulps as he then says,"

Oh man, of course this guy has the dark side power! Seems he is one real nightmare!" Yoshi looks determined as he then says,"

And what if he is Luigi? Yoshi and pals defeated worse nightmares last month, we will send this guy packing if we just work together!"

Mario nods as he readjusts his cap and says,"

Yoshi is right, we have to a work together and take down theses baddies before they cause any real harm!"

Doug just takes a deep breath and then says," All right, I had that one coming for underestimating short stack here, but now it's go time! Let's surround him and toast him guys!"

With that Mario and Kirby nod before Kirby jumps behind Marx, Mario gets to his left and Yoshi and Luigi get to his right before all getting ready to fight! However Marx just flies up in to the air and then says,

" Forget it chumps, no matter what your all finished!"

With that Marx unleashes a barrage of crescent energy blades from his wings, and are hero's jump out of their path! James is about to join the fray, before he then notices that the Zannacross Nova Crushers are all ready proceeding to blast at the Enji Budokai Stadium before he then gets tense and says,"

Damn it, Marx is right, finishing him will do nothing if the others blast countless others to death while we are busy! What happened to the defense systems? Without the barriers even we will be overstretched trying to protect everyone! Did, the Dark Specter all ready shatter them?"

James then checks his computer before he widens his eyes and then says,

" What, the whole network is down? This can't be interference, did they launch a virus to cripple are systems? Better check to see if that's the case, because that's the last thing we need. Doug, you think you and the others can finish this guy off on your own while I check up on a few crucial things?

" Doug catches one of Marx's incoming blades with his head and breaks it with a head but before he gives James a thumps up before saying,

" Sure thing my man, this guy may be a pain but all I need is one clear shot at him and he is a goner! Just do what you need to do James and do it!" James nods and says,"

All right, just be careful guys."

With that James dashes off at full speed to the left and looks at the royal booth where King Atem hopefully still is and sees that his various guards and other Enji and Lylat forces are fiercely attacking any thing that gets close to the area before he then says,"

Looks like just like last time, they are targeting the King and the other high profile personals. I better see if I can resolve the network issue fast, the sooner it's back online the better are chances of pulling through this will be.

" With that James sees a large Cerberus like Necrocalcous jump up at him with all three of its demonic heads opening wide!"

However James just fires a Steele Shider Arrow and does not even pause as the monster shatters before he then says,"

I have no time to waste, every second counts."

With that James bursts in to the royal booth and at once sees King Atem along with Master Gerard and a bunch of others before he then says,"

Your Majesty, Master Gerard, I noticed all transmissions don't seem to be working. "

The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom nods and says,

" Thank you for taking such a quick notice James, on top of everything, this development could make this a catastrophe. As soon as the Zannacross forces arrived, all systems went haywire."

James then adjusts his glasses and then says,"

Seems they truly are out to attack us on all sides this time. Still, if our systems were strong enough to hold back the true Zero virus, they should be powerful enough to weather this one to."

Mahado then says," Maybe, but this time it's different. Are forces are doing the best they can to try and find the source of the virus, and it seems that it came from our own systems! And that can only mean that someone who had access to are systems mainframe installed it, someone with formable hacking skills to boot." James gasps as he then says,"

Wait, then, was this the extent of Brad's plans? I did not think even he would side with the Zannacross Empire, but perhaps his madness is greater than we all thought even after everything. I guess what matters is stopping this before it gets worse. Do, we have any idea what's in are systems?"

Atem nods and says,"

We have seen sighs of the program before, but only a few times. Are data shows us that it's likely the so called ultimate hacking virus, the Cubia net program that may have been created by Xiza and the Vector Company. We had a suspicion that it was created from Vector when are systems were infested shortly before Kira's rebellion and Xiza quickly had the antivirus ready , far too quickly for it to have been a stroke of chance .

Xiza likely created the program to force other companies to be even more dependent to his corporation, but it's a moot point now that he is dead. However, what is not a moot point is that it's likely attacking are systems now. James, you were one of the few who took data from the Dämmerung before the systems were erased so if you could head over to help the others solve to fix this problem we would,"

James instantly bows and says,"

Of course. I did wonder if Brad was the one to erase the Vector files that day, guess there is only one way to find out! I do have some data on their programs still on my personal terminal, and will do all I can to insure are systems are back on quickly. "

Atem nods and says," I know you will James. Now, quickly go to the basement of the stadium. Jade, Cid, Bacchus and more are all there and it would seem that the virus first effected systems there.'

James nods and says," I see, the servers are linked to the main Lylat systems so it makes sense. All right, I am off to see if this can be resolved quickly. Huh?"

James is about to go off before all of a sudden the entire ground shakes before a cold ruthless robotic voice then says,' negative Enji Knight, your efforts have no chance of stopping anything, and your life ends here!"

All of a sudden there is a large crashing sound is heard as the roof of the royal booth collapses before a large red armored robotic dragon like being with two sharp claws and massive cannons on its shoulders come down!

This is Chaosdramon, a more powerful advanced evolution of the all ready deadly mega level Digimon Machinedramon, and it's looking right at James! Its cannons aim right for James as it says,

" Targets acquired. All besides King Atem are to be deleted, defiance is futile!"

James at once steps back and aims his energy bow at the mega Digimon before he then says,

' That's what your program might let you believe fiend, but its flaws are going to be exposed real soon! "

With that he nods, before he jumps back before Mahado and Genard all jump up, and unleash a triple Ultima magic blast at the Digimon from all sides! The blast cause a large explosion, but Chaosdramon shows how sturdy he is as he then says,

" Firepower responds, feeble! Chaos Crusher Claw!"

With that a red claw instantly blasts out and smashes in to Master Genard before he can react and smashes him in to the wall! Chaosdramon then has its arm come back before it then says,

" All Enji must die, all heretics must pave the path to the new era with their blood!"

James gets annoyed and then says,

" Damn it, this engine of destruction is going to be annoying enough, but it's going to be even more difficult to pull this off if for every inch we have to take down minions as deadly as this! Will, time to remove one pest at least, I doubt I can manipulate the metal within him but there is always the direct approach! Final, Erasure Arrow!"

" With this James unleashes a massive energy blast at the large red roadblock , only for Chaosdramon to respond by having its cannons charging up before it says,"

Neutralizing target, Infinite Hyper Cannon!

" With that the mega Digimon unleashes two massive red energy blasts at James, and quickly causes his blast to be pushed back! As James steps back and says,"

Great, even the grunts are super charged this time, this is going to be a tough one all right."

Chaosdramon unleashes a cold snicker as its steps forward and says,

" It's useless to struggle Enji trash, your chances of victory are barley higher than zero! You will all expect, oh?"

Before Chaosdramon can finish the ground around him becomes unstable, before he falls down, and his blast roars in to the sky before causing a big explosion! Shinryudramon then flies out of the ground with his arm drill turning in to his beam sword again before he then says," What's your point metal face? We gotten past even worse odds before and we will do it again!"

He then turns to his pal and says,"

Hey James, saw you coming here and thought you could use a hand! If you're in a hurry then leave this to me!"

James grins and says," I own you one Shinryudramon. Good luck, he is no joke."

With that James flash steps away just as Chaosdramon jets back up before he then says,"

Escape, is impossible Enji Knight. "

Chaosdramon aims its cannons at James again but Shinryudramon has his sword shine with power before he then says,"

Hey jerk, your fighting me now! Manga Scintillaent Edge!

" With that Shinryudramon slashes his larger foe right in the head and tackles him right out of the area! Mahado then sees this before he then says,"

Your majesty, we must take this window of opportunity to retreat!

"Atem turns to the Dark mage and says," No, it seems to intense to move anywhere."

His other guard Beowolfmon runs up and then says,

" But my liege, if we form a grid form are forces we should be able to by you enough time to evacuate safely!"

Atem responds with,

" No, I won't cause others to needlessly die for my sake. Besides, there is no safer place for me to be then with the majority of the Enji, including Master Myers and the champion of the Enji Budokai. I, put my full faith in to believing in the power of Ben, his friends, and the rest of the Enji Knights to win this war."

Gerard is about to say something before all of a sudden he then sees a barrage of fire ball's coming for the area before Beowolfmon and Seraphimon quickly intercept them with blasts before they see Genesis descend downward with a group of Titan Salvation commandos and Knight like Necrocalcous all around him! The Zannacross Inquisitor then chuckles and says,"

Pardon me you so called ruler, but I could not happen to over hear that you have put your faith in the Enji Knights so in that case I have decide it's time to make you see how truly foolish you are being! "

Once more the defenders of the ruler of the Lylat King come up to surround him before Aldamon then says," The only idiots are you all for thinking you're going to get away with this! You scum all ready tried this once, and you're going to fail again!"

Genesis snickers as his black wing extends and says,"

True this is not are first effort, but it will be our last you poor little pawn. And that's because this time the torrent of despair will not end till it consumes every part of this wretched kingdom of sin and lies! Now, come with me if you wish to see your beloved servants keep their lives. You have a long overdue audience with the one true ruler of the universe Atem Lylat, and your divine energy will be the last offering that leads to the master of darkness's return! So, if you truly seek peace you will, GUH!"

With that a blue energy blast hits him in the back before everyone here's Cloud's voice then say,"

Like anyone is going to take your crazed dribble seriously Genesis!"

The former member of SOLDIER turns around to see Cloud, Vincent, Tifa and Aeris landing before Genesis snickers and says," Ah Cloud, like a good pup you come to die for your masters to?"

Cloud gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Save it Genesis, you're a fool to think you scare me. After all, even with Kira and Sephiroth fighting with you last time you still failed to kill us then, and you won't succeed this time either! IS Sephiroth hiding in the shadows? Tell him to come out so we can just end this at last!

" Genesis just points his rapier at the blond haired Enji and says,"

What, I won't due Cloud? I will teach you not to disrespect me, once and for all! True, we failed to defeat you then, but we will now. Because what you fail to realize, is that we are smashing your very being with the unending wrath of evil, and it won't stop coming till your dead!"

Vincent then aims his Cerberus tri barrel pistol at the villain and says,"

In that case, we just won't give up till it's over."

With that Vincent unleashes a barrage of bullets at his target, only for Genesis to slash them all away with his blade before he then has the symbol of Zannacross form on his forehead before he says,"

Tsc, time to shatter that naïve outlook you all have, once and for all!

" With that he dodges a fist combo from Tifa before going on the assault. As King Atem sees the others fight against the bad guy he grasps his Millennium Puzzle before he then says,

" No Genesis, I think it's time you, your comrades and your masters are forced to expect that despite what you all think evil is not naturally superior, and no matter what is not fated to triumph! Yes, the dark side may be powerful but it's not omnipresent! The light can overcome its dark shadow, and ill prove it by showing the strength of my own light! Its time I do something more then watch this madness! Supreme Lylat Summon gods I summon you this instant!

Arise, Obelisk the Tormentor! Divine Sky Dragon Zodiark! And the Supreme Bahamut Ultima! "

With that the golden puzzle like triangle around the leader of the Lylat Kingdom's neck glows, before it fires three beams of light! Theses lights blast past Genesis, before he cringes and says,"

No, not again!"

Genesis is about to act before he sees its all ready to late, as the lights form in the sky! The left light turns blue before it transforms to the powerful humanoid blue monster Obelisk, the right light turns red and turns in to a gigantic red slender dragon with two mouths, and it's Zodairk! And the last light turns golden and turns in to a large golden dragon with rings on its back before it takes the form as Bahamut Ulitma, the most powerful form of the dragon king!

Cloud smirks and says,"

Nice thinking your majesty, that ought to even the odds. "

Genesis just cackles and says,"

Don't count on it Cloud. The only way history will repeat itself this time Cloud, is that you will repeat your beloved Zack's history of paying the price for living as a hero!"

Cloud then takes out another blade form his large sword before he then says,

" I rather pay that price, then live as a pathetic shell of a man who has no faith in anything but destruction Genesis! Once and for all, you, Sephiroth and the rest will see that your judgment of this cosmos is not the one true path you think it is. "

Genesis narrows his eyes and then says,"

That's right, keep talking like a idiot, right before you are silenced forever! No matter how much light you gather, it will all be consumed by the everlasting darkness, and I had enough of your delusions! This world dies now!"

With that Genesis unleashes a wave of explosive feathers at Cloud and his allies as he intensifies his efforts to kill his targets. However, for now we leave this battle, to see how another equally intense struggle is raging, and this one is going on in the sky just below the limit of the planet of Corneria's atmosphere ! And this is important because it involves the Lylat Space fleet desperately trying to keep the Zannacross warships from bombarding the planet to severely!

* * *

A pair of such members are Amuro and Kamile, who have been in there Gundam's fighting off the hostile mobile suits and monsters to the best of their ability. At the moment Amuro has just taken down two Ahead mobile suits before the summoning of the Lylat gods got his attention and he then says,"

So, King Atem has summoned those three eh? That means this battle is all ready getting as intense as the previous invasion. Theses Zannacross scum, they really see the common people as nothing more than dust! And that's all the reason; I won't let them have their way as long as I live!

" With that Amuro has the funnels on the High Nu Gundam fly around him and bombard a nearby Nova Crusher 's plasma cannons right before they were going to fire, causing them to blow up and take a good chunk of the ship with it! Kamile in the Zeta Gundam then flies besides Amuro and then says,"

Your right, there is no way theses psychos will be forgiven! They are going to pay once and for all for all that they have done! So time to, Ah!

" With that the Zeta Gundam is blasted in the back with a powerful energy blast and Amuro then says," Kamile! Huh? Whoa!"

Amuro just manages to have his funnels form a beam shield around him before he hears a snicker coming in from his transmission, be

ore a ruthless voice then says," Well, as I expected, you perform well for a bunch of half way newtypes! "

Amuro and Kamile then see a large bulky golden mobile suit coming for them, and Amuro instantly takes out his beam saber as he then says,"

I seen that mobile suit before, it took out the entire Delta fleet! That must mean, you're the heartless Titan commander Paptimus Scirocco!

" Scirocco laughs as The O stops and takes out a beam saber before he then says,"

So, my reputation precedes me eh? Good, then you will not question why your death is inescapable!"

Kamile has the Zeta Gundam take out its own beam saber before he then says,"

You, you dare laugh at this Scirocco? Who are you to think you can just decide when it's time for people to die!" The purple haired man snickers and says,"

Who am I cretin? I am someone who has evolved beyond your pitiful level, that's who! Someone who can't evolve can only wither and die! You're to weak to evolve, that's why you oppose change! But it's quite clear that this universe needs change, and I am someone who is worthy enough to push the new era along and watch its formation! "

Kamile then says," I won't expect someone who treats people as cattle, and sees himself as a god as the winner!

" Amuro then says," Careful Kamile, this man, he is not just ruthless, but extremely skilled. I can sense his malice and rage, he will crush you if you make a single error!"

Scirocco laughs and says,

" It does not matter if you slip up or not, it's your destiny as failure newtypes to die!

"Kamile just charges at the O and unleashes his mobile suit's Hyper Mega launcher as he then says,"

Screw you! It's because of people like you that this war will never end! Go to hell! "

With that he fires a barrage of powerful projectiles, but the O shows that despite its bulky appearance its far faster than it would seem to be, and Easley slashes all of the incoming blasts in half before its pilot says,'

Don't underestimate the O, or you will be dead before you know it punk!

"With that the O quickly charges at the Zeta Gundam and has one of its hidden arms take out another beam saber and slash the Zeta Gundam 's cannon off! As Kamile takes damage Amuro then says," Kamile! Enough!

" The original Gundam pilot then has his Fin funnels surround the O and bombard it with blasts, only to see his foe spin his mobile suits beam sabers around like a bunch of cyclones and defect all the blasts before Scirocco laughs madly and says,

" Nice try, but I am far above such simple tricks!"

With that the O dashes at the High Nu Gundam and tries to impale it. Amuro is able to dodge all the slashes and then jets up and kick the O in the head before firing its Hyper Bazooka right at the Titan mobile suit! An explosion breaks out, and Amuro watches carefully as he then says,"

A direct hit to the head, that should, what!"

Amuro's own senses alert him as a large yellow energy blast blasts out from the smoke and heads right for him! Amuro is able to move fast enough to avoid the intended cockpit shot, but the Hi Nu Gundam still gets damaged in its right shoulder! The O blasts out of the smoke as its pilot snickers and says," I am one of the Titan elite mobile suit designers, did you really think I would create a mobile suit just for me, that would be so fragile Amuro Ray?

I know you are on par with the Red Comet, but even you don't have what it takes to stand in my way!"

With that the O charges for Amuro and pushes him back in to the Titan commander 's own warship the Jupitris before he then gets ready to impale the Gundam pilot with his free beam sword and has them swarm around rapidly before saying,"

Hehe, HAHAHA DIE!"

The O is just about to skewed the Hi Nu Gundam when all of a sudden the Kamile tackles the O from the side as he then says," No, you're not killing anyone, ever again!"

The O quickly rebounds before the furious Scirocco snarls and says,"

You, worthless smart alick!"

He then unleashes a barrage of energy blasts and Kamile has the Zeta Gundam transform in to its waverider state to avoid them before Kamile then says,

" What's wrong with being smart?"

Scirocco then says," Bah, what's wrong kid, have a death wish? That's the only reason I can comprehend you daring to get me angry!"

Kamile responds with,' I don't care, ill do whatever it takes to avenge Emma and Sarah!

" The titan member then raises a eyebrow and says,"

You think I should care that you're spouting such random names?"

Kamile then has the Zeta Gundam transform back to its normal mode before he then slashes at the O again and says

," Damn you! Emma Sheen, Sarah, Reccoa Londe, Sarah Zabiarov, all of them died because one way or another, you used them all as puppets!"

His opponent just chuckles and says," And what is wrong with that? People who don't have the will to lead, are only useful as the cogs they are! And those that are not even good enough to be tools, are worthless cattle that will be purged! I was chosen by the Zannacross Empire, because I am worthy of leading the new paradise of darkness! Don't be jealous, that you are nothing but inferior trash!

"Kamile then gets enraged as he then says,"

You think I am jealous of you? Damn you, DAMN YOU! No matter what, I will kill you! "

With that the Zeta Gundam begins to glow, before Amuro sees this and says,"

What the? The biosensor equipped on the Zeta Gundam, its responding to Kamile's emotions?

"Scirocco raises an eyebrow and says," What is this, some new weapons? Even so, it won't save you!

"He then quickly dashes to the side and fires a blast from his rifle, only to be mortified to see it bounce off the glowing Zeta Gundam!

Scirocco then gets furious and says,"

What, how can a simple Gundam like that resists my attack? " The Zeta Gundam then says,

" People like you, who work from the shadows using people as pawns in you games could never understand Scirocco! You are the worst kind of person, that does not deserve to exist! And that's why using the power of the Biosensor to absorb the power of those who have fallen that share my desire, ill crush you now!"

A furious Scirocco snarls and says,"

Don't talk so mightily, you little punk! "

With that he once more goes to slash at the Zeta Gundam with all of his beam sabers, only for the Zeta Gundam 's only beam saber to have its power surge before Kamile then says,

" To late!" With that the Zeta Gundam parries the O's attack with such force that the O's beam sabers all shatter and the O gets smashed in to the bridge of the Jupitris! He then says,"

No, the O, move!" Kamile then transforms the Zeta Gundam to its Waverider form and says,"

Now Paptimus Scirocco, feel the desire of this world!" With that the Zeta Gundam rams right in to the O, stabbing right through its cockpit, and impaling the horrified Scirocco in the chest! The purple haired man coughs up blood as he then says,

" No, how, could this be my end! Kamile Bidan, I won't die alone! Ill, take you,

" Before he can respond Amuro then says," No you don't, you're dying alone!"

With that the Hi Nu Gundam impales the O right through the top of its head, vaporizing Scirocco! Both Gundam pilots thrust back to see the O explode, and then set off a chain reaction to take the Juprits with it! Kamile takes a deep breath as he then says," I, really did it, at last he is dead!"

Amuro then responds with, Great job Kamile, you have improved more than even I realized. Still, Scirocco may be a major officer but it's still a long ways to go before we have this won. Kamile nods as he then says," Maybe, but no matter how many they are, it's not enough to beat us!"

With that all of a sudden the two get a transmission that turns in to a insane laugh before a female voice then says,

" What, you idiots STILL think you got a chance to get out of this? Give me a break!"

With that from the smoke comes out a massive yellow energy blast that nearly blows apart the two Gundam's! As the Lylat forces barley escape oblivion Amuro then says," Well, that was fast. "

From the smoke they then see the Gadessa and the Garazzo along with dozens of Zannacross machines charging out for them before Kamile then says,"

You want what he got? Come on!"

Hiling then giggles and says,' Oh, think you're a hot shot because you killed Scirocco huh? Big deal, he was decent, but still nothing to feel good about! All you did is make yourself one big target!"

Amuro then says,"

Well, if that's the case, then it's time to do some high class moving!" With that the two Gundam pilots get ready to use the full extent of their skill to avoid the onslaught of attacks heading there way! Both of the ace pilots are able to hold their own, but are quickly surrounded!

* * *

Luckily this is seen by fellow Lylat pilots Shin and Luna. After just taking down a Destroy Gundam Shin 's radar picked this up and then says,

" Luna, looks, Amuro and Kamile are running out of room fast! We have to back them up before it's too late!"

Luna responds with, "But Shin, we should wait for back up or we will, hey!" T

he female Gundam pilot panics as she all ready sees the Destiny Gundam charging to his target before he then says,

There is no time Luna, if we don't move it they will be dead! I won't let any more people I know get killed by theses monsters! Time to teach theses, whoa!"

Shin then gets hit in the right leg by a energy blast before he then sees none other than the Legend Gundam fly in front of him! Shin 's former friend just snickers and says,' Your wrong Shin, the only one who will be taught a lesson is you, and it will be a fatal one! "

Shin at once gets angry as he then says,"

Ray, you're really going to try and kill me?

" Ray responds by having the Dragoon funnels on his mobile suit fly off to surround the Destiny Gundam before he then says,

" I won't try Shin, I WILL! It's clear now that the dogma of the Lylat Kingdom is too ingrained in to your heart to ever be clear. That's why since we use to be friends ill make your end quick as long as you don't struggle!" Shin then uses his mobile suits after image function to dodge the barrage of blasts before he then says,"

Ray, what kind of brainwashing did they do to you? I know you were always someone who wanted to keep the peace, and make sure order was enforced. However, this is not keeping order, this is causing chaos and death for a deranged cause! Snap out of it Ray, this is the last chance for you to return to who you truly, AH!"

With this the Destiny Gundam gets impaled in the left of its right leg by the spike of one of the Legend Gundam 's funnels before he hears Ray laugh madly before the long blond haired Gundam pilot then sends a visual transmission to Shin, and the Lylat pilot can see the psychotic look on Ray's face before Ray then says,

" You understand nothing Shin, I AM embracing who I truly am! You see Shin, I withheld something form you. You remember the Lylat commander Rau Le Creuset?"

Shin raises a eyebrow and says,

" Huh? Oh yah, that guy who you ran in to back in are training days? What, I know he died. Don't tell me he was, your brother, your father?"

Ray just gets even more deranged as he laughs and says,"

No Shin, he was the proto type of who I am! You see, he is more than a sibling, or a parent! He and I am the same person! I AM Rau Le Creuset!

We were both part of the same project, we were both prototypes for the Innovator project! However what you thought was Rau was a failed prototype, and I turned out to be the one with the superior genes! And thus, I am more than worthy to lead those who are worthy of evolution to move forward to the new era of Darkness! And all that are unworthy are just in the way, and must be erased once and for all Shin! !"

Shin is shocked as he then says," What the, you really have gone nuts Ray! Clone of Rau, an innovator? You are saying that you want to destroy everything because you were created to do so? Don't give me that nonsense, you can live your life the way you want it to!

"Ray then goes to try and slice apart the Destiny Gundam with his beam saber before he then says,"

You think so? You're just desperate to verify your struggles Shin, but the truth is that mankind has shown again and again that they are on the verge of extinction! This endless cycle of lies and sin, Emperor Zannacross will destroy it all once and for all, and insure that no more worthless idiots waste life ever again!"

Shin gets furious and says," That's the best you can do Ray? So you're saying it's worthless to live, to be alive?"

Shin collides his anti ship sword in to the opposing beam saber of his opponent, before Ray then tries to overpower Shin as he says,

" A worthless life that leads to nothing but futile agony is pointless Shin, no matter how you try to spin it around!

"War is the instinct of mortals! As long as humanity in its present form continues to exist, the endless cycle will continue: the wars, the bloodshed, the senseless massacres! Humanity causes wars over the most trivial things, and peace will always be a dream! I and the others, we are fighting to cause the ultimate massacre, the last massacre! For when it's done, all who deserve to die will be dead, and paradise can begin with nothing to corrupt it! "

Shin gets annoyed and kicks the Legend Gundam back before he then says,"

Ray, I always thought you were the smarter one. But now it seems you're to stupid to even see what is wrong and what is right! No mass murder is justified, nothing built on the deaths of others is right! I'll stop you Ray, even if I have to kill you! "

Ray responds with,' If you can Shin Asuka, better try fast because your time, along with all the other fools is just about up! Time to give you your final lesson Shin!"

With that the two zigzag all over the area blasting at each other with little success. Luna has watched this from the sidelines, trying to figure out a good time to join in the fray only to get frustrated to see every time she is about to have a clean shot to blast at Ray with the Blast Impulse Gundam either he moves out of the way or Shin gets in her line of fire before she bites her lip and then says,"

Shin, Ray, why did it have to come to this, now of all times? This battle, it really seems like it's one where good and evil are fighting with everything on the table. But, no matter what we just have to pull through. After all, if we don't everything will be destroyed! But, it looks like time is running out, there is just, so many of them!"

With that Luna tries to figure out how to best assist Shin, and fails to forget that they were originally going to support Amuro and Kamile!

* * *

However, the pilots of the Nu Gundam and the Zeta Gundam have not forgotten, because they need the help more than ever! And that's are cue to turn back to them, and as we do it seems they are having better days! And that's because the Innovator units have gotten the two totally surrounded, and even both of their elite skills are being overwhelmed! At the moment Amuro is blocking the beam claw attacks from the Garazzo before the green mobile suits energy claws fuse together to also fuse its power, and slice through the Hi Nu Gundam's shield! Meanwhile the Zeta Gundam just got its shield destroyed by blocking the GN particle blast from the Gadessa 's GN mega particle cannon before he then says,

" Damn it, I am not going to be killed by a bunch of nut jobs like you punks!"

Bring then kicks Amuro back before diving at Kamile as she laughs and says,"

You're the punk you, punk! Face it, you can't escape any longer so time to, GUH!"

With that the Titan mobile suit is blasted back with a powerful blast just as it was going to slam in to the Zeta Gundam before a calm voice then says,"

That's funny, you guys really must have powers because I was just going to say that!" With that the group turns to the right and sees that the Cherudim Gundam, the Arios Gundam, the Seravee Gundam and the 00 Rasier Gundam are all coming for them! Sestuna then says," Amuro, looks like we saw the action just in time." Lockon chuckles and says,"

Talk about something good out of something bad, I was annoyed when you idiots ran off on Cocoon without finishing what you started!

" Hiling then gets annoyed and says,"

What, you guys again? You were lucky enough to survive last time, and now you want to push that luck! That's it, you're SO dead!

" With that Revive then says,

" So, now it's us who are out flanked. No matter, you are all nothing more than failures!

" With that he has the Gadessa unleash another particle blast at the new arrivals, only for the Searvee to nullify the blast with its GN barrier! It then aims all its cannons at its enemies before its pilot Tieria then says,"

Your mistaken Innovators, the ones who's luck has ran out is you lot!" With that the Seravee Gundam then unleashes a massive blast of energy to try and fry its enemies!

The Gadessa and the Garazzo manage to dodge the blast but most of their unit is not so luck. And as Revive sees many of his units get blown up he snarls and says,"

Tiera Erde, you will pay for this you traitor! I'll make sure that's the last time you, Guh!"

With that the Zannacross follower finds his mega particle cannon be blasted apart as he hears Lockon say

," Oh shut up all ready, we are all sick of you blabbing about how great you all are!"

Hiling then gets furious and charges at the Cherudim Gundam with its beam claws extended before she then says,

" You really, REALLY want to die painfully huh? You can't beat us, we Innovators are superior to you inferior, AH!" With that she is blasted in the right shoulder before the Arios Gundam then flies by and says,"

Superior? Give me a break, your nothing but a bunch of posers who only THINK they are hot stuff! But being genetically built to be great means nothing when you still lack combat experience! Enough, ill show you the true mark of a super soldier you posers! Trans Am!"

With that the Arios Gundam glows red before in a flash its gone, and Hiling looks around and says,

" What the, where did you, GUH!"

With that the Titan pilot is shocked to see the Airos Gundam has transformed in to its flight mode, and just like how the Zeta Gundam just rammed the O earlier it's smashed in to the Garazzo and is grabbing it tightly with its beam pincer! Alleluia then laughs madly as he then says,"

See, I noticed that you imposters rely on your data and Veda systems to fight to much, and now it's too late for you!"

With that a horrified Hiling then says," No, I can't die to the likes of you!

"With that she tries to stab the Arios Gundam but Hiling just chuckles and says,"

Tsc, like hell! Get lost trash!"

With that the member of the Celestial Being unit rips the Garazzo in half and Hiling just as the time to say,

" No, save me Lord Ribbons! Lord Ribbons, Master Judicar, please, AHHH!

" With that she is killed as her machine explodes, enraging Revive as he then says,"

NO! Damn you, you better get ready to be blown to shreds idiots! "

With that he then unleashes a barrage of blasts at the Arios Gundam, only for some shield bits to form around the mobile suit and block the shots! The Cherudim Gundam then aims for the Titan pilot and then says

,' Get a grip idiot, you're not the big hot shots you all think you are! So why don't you run before you, guh!"

With that he sees that the Gadeessa is barraging him with energy blasts and Revive then snickers as he then has his machine form a beam saber out of its free hand as he goes to impale Lockon while he is still blocking his blasts before he then says,"

Enough, there is no escape death, so just expect it!"

With that he goes to try and slash in half the Cherudim just like in the fashion that his comrade just went through. However, the Cherudim Gundam then glows red, before in a instant it then appears behind the charging enemy and says,"

You first, so long!"

With that he instantly blasts his GN Sniper rifle and Revive then says," What the, RAHH!"

With that the Innovator is instantly fried before the Gadeessa explodes and Lockon then says,"

That's how the Celestial Being unit rolls, don't look down on us unless you're ready to pay!"

Amuro then flies in front of the others and says," That was some nice moves there. Thanks for showing up when you did guys. I don't think they were my most difficult challenge, but they were getting annoying.

"Sestuna responds and says," It's nothing Amuro, I am just glad to be fuelling my contract with Gundam, and destroying all disturbances that spread war!"

Kamile is about to respond, till all of a sudden a explosion blasts out and rocks all of the Gundam 's off balance before yet another calm cold voice then says,"

If you wish to truly eradicate the source of war, then do a favor and die!" With that a barrage of energy blasts hit all of the Lylat Mobile Suits before they can react and all take damage!

Sestuna then says," What, I did not even detect anything, who could have, " The Gundam pilot gets his answer before he sees from the smoke a giant red mobile suit with a green visor on his head and a large cannon on its right hand, with even four larger cannons on its sides! Kamile then says,"

A new freak huh? Bring it on, time you join the rest of them!" This new mobile suit just ascends above its targets before its pilot chuckles and says,

" My, seems you have even more colorful friends with you then I remember, Soran Ibrahim."

Sestuna widens his eyes and says, That voice, I remember that voice!"

Tiran remembers the voice as well before he then says," No, you're here to, Ribbons Almark?

"With that he and the other Gundam pilot see the hologram image of the sinister green haired member of the Zannacross Empire appear in there cockpits as he then says,"

Ah, you're here as well? Good, I can destroy all the traitors at once. It's a pity Soran, or Sestuna as you now go by, that you're so misinformed on what true justice is. I picked you up form a world torn up by war, because I thought you had seen the true state of the universe, and had the fortitude to fight to bring everlasting order to the cosmos. But it would seem you are weaker then I first thought. Oh well, now it's time to correct that mistake!"

Sestuna then says,' I don't think so! I had enough of you and the rest of your group thinking your god!"

Ribbons laughs and says,"

Pathetic fool, we ARE fighting for the one true god's will! And all you are doing is fighting against the only method that will prevent the destruction of all existence! Zannacross merely is giving all life the true answer it deserves! After all, the master of all darkness, understands life better then lowly bugs like you! "

Amuro gets annoyed and then says,"

No, you may serve Zannacross but your goals are still nothing but pure evil! Zannacross, yourself, and everyone who thinks they are doing what is right is just insane, because you all look down on normal life forms as worthless bugs!"

Ribbons snickers and says,"

No more than humans look down on animals and use them as tools for their pleasure. Don't try and truly clam that all beings live in harmony, the torment of the universe is what gives Zannacross his strength, and he will answer the call of the cosmos, to give it the ultimate rebirth of darkness!

It's all ready to late for you to stop it, expect your judgment! "

Sestuna then charges at Ribbons as he then says,"

Nonsense, I don't care what you say Ribbons, I won't let this go on!

" With that the 00 Raiser fires its mega beam cannon, only for Ribbons to blast it away with the massive fire power of his own mobile suit before he then says,"

Can't beat my logic, so you will just crush it with force? Don't think that is a choice for you, you're not the only one, who has a Gundam with a Twin Drive System! There was nothing I and the other Titans could not replicate from that old dreamer's designs, and now you will all taste oblivion at the hands of my Reborns Gundam!

"With that the machine transforms, in to it enters its more Gundam like form and Kamile then says,

" What the hell, that machine has two forms?"

Hallelujah then laughs as he charges at the Reborns Gundam and says,"

Who cares? That just means it will blow up more!" Ribbon's snickers and says," Tsc, think you can get away with that remark? As you die, you will see just who is your superior!

"With that he goes to slash at the Arios Gundam, and while its target evades the attack, the Reborns Gundam then has its clawed arm extend to smash a chunk off of the Arios Gundam 's right leg! The others try to attack before Ribbon's has its Fin Fang funnels fly out of its shoulder armor to barrage the others with energy blasts!

Ribbons laughs and says,"

You trash, unlike the others I know well the tricks and trades of battle! You will not squirm out of this, you all WILL die before me!

" As Kamile dodges the rain of blasts he then says,

" Great, he has just as much skill and ego as Scirocco, and his machine has even more tricks! And the Bio sensor still has to recharge! "Amuro then says," Hang in there, he is no god so we just have to wait for a opening!

" Amuro then fires at Ribbons with his own funnels, but Ribbons bats the blasts away with his Beam Saber and says,"

You just don't get it, all of you! Even if you manage to defeat me, you're all goners regardless! You truly think you have the power to stand against the Supreme Master of all evil? "

Sestuna responds with," No, but that's a moot point. And that's because we have an ally that can! Ben Auro, is truly the chosen one, and after seeing his fleets in person, I know he has what it takes to truly save the cosmos from your dark judgment!"

He and Ribbons then have their beam sabers collide before the green haired Titan member then says,"

You think that brat can defy the will of god? He may have beaten Master Judicar by luck, but he is still just a mortal infused with light! Such a fragile existence, shawl be easily broken!

" Sestuna then says," Don't underestimate him and the Enji. They may be mortal, but there mortality is there true strength! Are desire to hold on to what is precious gives us the power to even defy god!"

Ribbons gets annoyed and then says,"

I won't let you even spout such worthless logic! It's clear you just don't get it, but soon all life will see just what the TRUE wrath of god is!

"With that Sestuna then says," We will see about that, it's not over yet Ribbons, the fight for are true destiny is just getting started! "

With that he and the others go on to give everything they have to take down the evil ace pilot! However, for now we leave the battle with the Reborns Gundam, to turn back to the one person that all of the Gundam pilots, and perhaps all of the people in the Lylat Kingdom have placed their hopes on, Ben!

* * *

And as we turn back to the very recent winner of the Enji Budokai it would seem that he is still clashing with Blackwargreymon!

The Mega Digimon has shown his skills are nothing to take lightly, but what is really giving Ben a problem is that as they fought the Zannacross servants allies decided to try and get in on the fun, and Ben soon found himself also fighting the massive green Frankstine like Mega Level Digimon welding the giant Tomahawk named Boltmon,

the three eyed mega level demon Digimon welding two sawed off shotguns who dresses like a punk biker on a motorcycle named Beelzemon,

and the golden armored samurai mega digmon with one large sword and a short sword named Zambamon all at the same time!

But even as the odds continued to get worse, Ben shown he has won over worse odds and is now proving it by dodging the sword strikes from Zambamon and blocking Boltmon 's Tomahawk Crush attack with enough time to jump out of the way of Beelzemon 's bullets! Beelzemon chuckles and then says," Well, now I know why you're so high on the kill list Ben Auro, but its time you're rubbed off from that list! "

Ben just turns to his opponent with a serious look as he then says," I don't feel like being rubbed off anytime soon, so don't set your bar to high! I don't suppose since your all minions of Zannacross that I can persuade you to stop, but I'll just tell you that no matter what, I won't lose!"

Blackwargraymon snarls and says," Just the kind of logic I would expect, from a stupid conceded human! That all ends here! Terra, Destroyer!"

With that the dark being forms a massive red energy sphere in his hands and hurls it at Ben, only for the Enji to have his magical aura surge before he then says,"

No chance, Shinning Flare Slash!"

With that he slashes at the orb, and shatters it instantly before grinning and says,

" Come again, who is being just a tad conceded guys? "

From the smoke he then sees Zambamon charging at him with his blades glowing before Zambamon then says,"

It's you who is conceited if you think you can get away with standing in the way of are master's return! Demon Slash!

" With that the armored foe then unleashes a cross slash attack at Ben, and Ben responds by catching the lighter sword with his hand and blocking the bigger sword with the Star Sword before he then says,

" I always hate to get on people's bad side, but since its either that or letting billions die, including everyone I care about, it's a choice I'll gladly make!

"With that Beelzemon then charges at Ben and grins madly as he then says,

"Your lost punk, Darkness Claw!

" With that Beelzemon quickly slashes at Ben with his razor sharp claws to hit Ben hard in the back, and is about to shoot Ben with his guns before Ben then jumps up to avoid the path before he then says,"

You guys are relentless all right, guess that's why you're the elite demon corps eh? But I don't care how ruthless or powerful you guys get, your all going down regardless!"

With that Beelzemon snickers as he then says,"

I heard enough of your chatter Enji, time I make sure you eat those words! Blast mode!"

With that the demon has two devil wings float out of his back before dark energy surrounds him till his right gun transforms in to a large black positron cannon before he aims it at Ben and grins before he then says,"

Now, get ready to fry hero! Chaos Flare!"

With that Beelzemon Blast Mode then unleashes a massive purple energy blast at Ben, only for Ben to respond by saying,

" If you're not getting the message, let me make it even more clear to you! Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben unleashes his energy wave and collides right in to the opposing blast, causing another beam struggle!

Beelzemon then widens his eyes and says,

" Nice one, but you can't stop me from blowing you to the sun!

" With that the Digimon fires his gun again and again to make his blast larger before Ben starts to sweat and say,"

Don't kid yourself, that's going to change nothing! "

Black War Greymon then flies above Ben and then says

," How about this ?

Terra, DESTROYER!" With that Ben barley makes out the dark warrior unleashing an even larger energy ball then before as he then says,"

Oh man, you all just can't wait your turn huh? Good grief, this is getting even more hectic.

"With that Ben then jumps up and allows the energy attacks to collide in to each other before the resulting explosion blasts his four would be killers back! Ben then lands on the ground and then says," Well, at least you guys are not dumb enough to attack one at a time. "

Blackwargreymon responds with,"

We may all want to kill you and prove are worth, but reviving the Master is our number one priority! The glory of Zannacross will not be delayed any longer, so it's time the biggest roadblock is blown away!"

Ben responds with,"

I told you, that's NOT going to happen! No matter what your kind throws my way, me and my friends will counter it and strike you down one after the other till it's over! So enough of this time to, huh?"

Ben hears a roaring sound and turns around to see a massive red energy blast coming right for him! Ben does not even have time to respond before he is consumed with the blast, before the blast goes on to consumed the four mega level Digimon behind him!

As the explosion blasts out, none other than Vile, on his newest massive Ride Armor the sized of a warship, the Armageddon, lands on the ground with a thud before the Maverick terrorist laughs madly seeing the hole he caused before he then says,"

HAHAHAH! Guess you can't catch what you can't see, eh Ben Auro! Ah, I don't care if it was a sucker punch, I just want to see him fry and thanks to those other guys being nice enough to distract him, now at last the chosen royal pain is splat! Huh?"

Vile is shocked to see a explosion of aura blast out of the smoke before he slams his fist on his machine's cockpit before he then says,"

WHAT! Are you kidding me!"

Ben then emerges from the smoke, with his shirt destroyed and his arm bleeding but far from dead before he glares at Vile and then says,

" Do I look like I am laughing Vile?

" Ben then sees Vile look annoyed, as he has his skyscraper sized four armed ride armor take a massive step forward before Vile then snickers and then says,"

Well, looks like you really have toughened up if a direct attack hitting you when you were not aware of it, only did that much damage!"

Ben then grasps his arm and then says,

" I just barley was able to gather my energy to defend the blast, and it was not a second to soon.

" Ben then looks around, and sees the charred remains of Blackwargreymon and the others below before he gets angry and then says,"

But your own alleys, they did not even have a shot! You destroyed your own allies without a second thought?"

Vile just laughs as he has various cannons pop out all over the Armageddon ride armor before he then says,"

And you're shocked, why? Those lame grunts are nothing to me, just pawns that did their job to get you from noticing me! What, now you feel sad for your killers to? I am touched, but I won't need your sympathy to blast you to dust you pathetic human!

" Ben then has his anger, and his energy explode before he then says,"

Vile, I had enough of you! You don't care about anyone but yourself, and only bring misery to all life!

"Vile then shrugs and then says," Yup, and feel glad doing it to! What, you think your justice is going to defeat me, and save the universe?

If you haven't noticed, you, X, Zero and the rest of your Enji Knights have been able to do nothing, nothing but show how pointless it is to hold back the only fate for such worthless begins there is! Bah, to think, that after all of this time, a piece of trash like you would cause such a hassle! Back then, when I saw you, I assumed you were nothing but another idiot human, and yet somehow you grew in to such a pain! And what grinds my gears most of all, is that I could have killed you right there! If I knew that you of all people were going to be such a threat, I would have terminated you on sight Ben Auro!"

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Your loss Vile, and that's because you always have been such a horrible judge of character, and have no idea even now what true strength is! But, I'll show you that, just before you die! Bankai!"

With that a livid Ben unleashes the true power of the Star Sword once more, but Vile is not impressed as he sees Ben point the transformed Star Sword at him before he laughs madly and says

," You think you're going to stop me and save all of the things you hold dear like a good hero?

Show's over punk, I have enough firepower here in my Armageddon Ride Armor to level an entire planet with out reloading!

"Ben just narrows his eyes and says," Enough, I wasted too much time on you all ready Vile! Time to put you in your place!

" With that Vile snickers and says," You mocked me for the last time Enji trash! You're not stopping us, its game over for all of your kind and there is nothing you can do about it! SO, I might as well have a little fun out of watching a apocalypse unfold! "

With that Vile opens fire at Ben, and unleashes a barrage of missiles and energy blasts all at once! However Ben shows that despite his opponents upgrade, Ben is in no mood to stroke Vile's ego as he just charges at Vile, slashing through all of the incoming attacks like he is a shinning blur!

Vile then says," Damn it, ENOUGH! Your just a stupid human, who has deluded yourself in to thinking your something because of those feelings of yours! "

Ben forms a confident smirk as he then says," You may think that my feelins are crazy, but theses emotions give us humans far greater strenth then something like you could ever understand!"

Vile gets angry as he then says," Your right, I never could understand why you humans place such value over theses so called hearts desires. Logic is one thing, but the desire of the heart, that's not a damn thing at all! Hearts, they are just your cores that keep you alive, all of theses feelings and all that other nonsense is just stuff you weaklings make up to try and deluded yourself s! Will I see this emotion of yours if I rip open your heart, or if I break your annoying skull wide open? Guess ill find out!"

With that his machine's upper right hand then transforms in to a giant mace before he then goes to hammer Ben hard! While he expects the building sized punch to punt a dent in Ben's plan, Vile is quickly mortified to see that Ben has blocked the blow as if he was the giant blocking the attack! Ben then says,

" I don't expect anyone like you to understand what I mean, but I will make one thing clear Vile! In case you're not getting it, I am far stronger then you even now, and since you are getting on my nerves, it's time for you to die, and stay that way!"

With that Ben kicks the arm, and shatters it with one blow! Vile has his massive battle machine stagger back before he then goes ballistic and says,

" Damn you! Get it through your head, you're just a inferior being, a worthless human! YOU WON"T WIN!

With that Vile then has the armor on the chest of the Armageddon Ride Armor slide down, before an Omega Charged Particle Cannon, one even more powerful then on the Super Nova Crusher class warships pops out and instantly fires a massive blast at Ben! But Ben does not even flinch as he then says,"

Guess what Vile? The truth is that you're the inferior one! Divine Flare Edge!

" With that Ben slashes at the blast, and dives right through the massive beam, before he charges right through the Armageddon Ride Armor! As he appears on the other side and explosions all ready start breaking out over the giant machine Ben just closes his eyes and then says,"

Give it up Vile, your obsessions with me, X and Zero is pathetic. And that's because you will never grasp the truth when your only thoughts are on destruction and those that get in the way of that!"

With that the Armageddon Ride Armor explodes, and Ben turns around to see a damaged Vile jettison out of it! Vile just charges for Ben as his shoulder cannon aims for the welder of the Star Sword as he then says,"

You think you understand me? As if I would take someone who REALLY thinks he has a chance seriously! Your beyond pathetic, you're a worthless piece of dust! You think with that little sword of yours you really have a chance to take down Zannacross? And they call me nuts! I had enough, DIE!"

Vile is about to open fire, before he then says," How about you die first? "

Vile then looks up, and is shocked to see its none other than Zero, with his Z saber blazing with energy! Vile is shocked at how close Zero is as he then says,"

What the, Zero!"

Zero just looks determined as he then says," I had enough of putting up with your speeches Vile! You're not getting away, ever again!"

With that before Vile can react Zero slashes Vile with his Z saber! Vile is shocked at the turn of events and then says,"

No, damn you, damn you Zero! I won't, be stopped! I am going to be the one, who changes the, GUAHH!"

With that Vile is sliced in half, but Zero does not stop there as he then says,"

Don't moan about it, just DIE!"

With that Zero proceeds to slash Vile repeatedly in the same fashion that Trunks killed Freiza, and in mere moments Vile is reduced to a floating pile of molten scrap! X in his Ultimate Armor then flies by Zero before he then says,"

Vile, don't ever bother us again!" With that X unleashes a full powered X buster shot, and vaporizes every trace of the vicious maverick robot! With that X takes a deep breath and says,"

Finally, may that be the last time we have to deal with him. Er, sorry to have jumped in the middle of your fight Ben. Just thought there was no point "

Ben gives a thumps up and grins as he then says,"

No big deal, it had more meaning for you guys anyway."

Zero then chuckles and then says," Oh please, like Vile has been anything but a pain. I just wanted to make sure he knew what he really was once and for all! "

All of a sudden everyone hears yet another cruel laugh before this voice then says,"

Your one to talk, you maverick hunters are so oblivious to what is the true shape of justice and evolution, that you are clinging on to every last drop of hope you can find to justify your existence! Well, get ready heroes, that hope dies now!"

With that a explosion of power nearly blasts the three back, before X widens his eyes and then says,"

No, that voice, it can't be!"

With that from the flames comes out none other than Galva Sigma, before the Zannacross Inquisitor forms a wide grin and says,"

Are you really that surprised, Megaman X? Did you think I would allow things to end that way? I see you have destroyed Vile, as expected. He was always a good follower, but easily replaceable! "

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

What, Sigma? Oh come on, this is getting stupid!"

Zero gets angry and says,"

Got that right Ben! Sigma, last time you used all of your virus to boost your power, there was no trace left for you to come back from!"

Sigma laughs madly and says,"

Maybe the likes of you were able to come to that conclusion, but Vile was able to come back to Darth Damonus with a trace of me. And thus with the ultimate power that Zannacross welds, I was reborn once more! However, the Sigma you knew is dead. Now I am Galva Sigma, the ultimate envoy of darkness!

" Axl has just caught up with his friends and after hearing Sigma 's last speech he rolls his eyes and has his guns form in to Proton Cannons before he then says

," You think adding something to your name and looking even more crazy is going to change a thing Sigma? Get real, and go back to being dust!"

With that Axl fires right at the former leader of the Maverick Rebellion, only for Sigma to snicker and shatter the blast with his bare hands!

He then chuckles and says," Don't think that this new rebirth was just a formality hunters, I was reborn to be your executors!

" Sigma then has a large red glowing blade form right out of his hand before he grasps it and swings it casually on the floor to shatter the ground around him before Zero then rolls his eyes and then says,"

Heard that line before to and I did not like it when it was new! Just like with Vile, we don't have time to placate how important you are Sigma! " With that Zero instantly unleashes his full power before he transforms in to his perfect form and has his Z saber surge with power before he then says,"

Now Sigma, time I slice you up so small that you won't EVER come back! Z END Slash!

" With that Zero first lashes out at Sigma with his energy whip to grasp his arm, before he then unleashes a massive slash! However, the good guys are shocked to see that Sigma unleashes enough force to parry the strike with his own sword without budging a inch before he then says,"

That might prove rather difficult, since as it stands now, the position has changed again, and now I am more perfect then you Zero! "

Ben just charges at Sigma before he then says,

" Being a perfect monster is nothing to boast about Sigma, all it means is that you can not be allowed to exist a second longer!"

With that both Ben and Zero go on to slash at the metal villain, only to see that Sigma is fast enough to block all of their slashes! After this goes on for ten more seconds Sigma just laughs madly and says,

" Now, I had enough of you idiots standing in are way! I am going to make you wallow in despair as you embrace your true hopeless destiny!"

Sigma then extends his fingers, before they shoot out like surging blades to pierce Zero's right wing and slash across Ben's right arm! Ben just jumps back as he then says," Seems like Sigma's whole body got super charged, as if we needed another pain to deal with!

" X then says,

" It does not matter what your body can do Sigma, because it won't be enough to stop us from breaking it down! Nova Strike!"

With that X has his Ultimate Armor glow before charging right at Sigma! But his long time nemesis just cackles as he extends his arm to grab X right in the head and unleash a surge of energy at X before saying,

" Ill allow you that insolence since you made a fool of me time and again X. However, this time is different, this time you're through!"

Ben then says,"

This battle is not over yet Sigma! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben swiftly unleashes his energy wave at full power, and Sigma finds he does not have the time to dodge, and before he can retract his arm his whole right side is blasted right through! Sigma yells in pain as he then says,"

Damn you Ben Auro, even more then X and Zero, your truly one who's power continues to confound all logic! "

Zero grins and says," Man you change your tone more then you change shape Sigma! You went to make your power up look all big and bad but it's not THAT big a deal and it's not going to change a thing!"

Sigma just snickers as he then says," I suppose in terms of raw power my new power is not quite as refined as I would like but still, becoming Galva Sigma did not just give me one upgrade!

" With that Sigma quickly proves his point as all of a sudden wires form out of his damaged body, and he instantly regenerates his damage arm and is good as new in moments! Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

What, now he can regenerate to? Perfect, as if he was not all ready stubborn enough!"

Sigma has his free hand rotate around as he then says," Yes, as you can see my new body is consistently being monitored, and every flaw in my performance is instantly corrected!

" With that Sigma has his hand form in to a snake shaped cannon, before he fires a massive purple energy blast at his targets! Ben and the Maverick hunters jump back and see the beam cause a path of carnage in its wake before X then says,

" All your fancy words mean Sigma, is that we just have to focus all of our power to taking you down with one shot! "

Sigma narrows his eyes and then says,"

I see you all fail to grasp just how powerful I really am, so allow me to show you just how out matched you are!"

With that all of a sudden Sigma crosses his arms before he folds his arms and descends in to the ground! X raises a eyebrow as he then looks around and says,"

What the, did he just burrow in to the ground? Is he trying to launch a sneak attack?

" Axl grins and says," Nah, he may have talked big but he realized his new powers were not changing anything and ran off before he could, AH!"

With that he is suddenly stabbed right through the chest before Sigma forms right out of the charred remains of Vile's ride armor and had his arm form a spear to stab Axl right through his gut before he then says

," Learn what happens well, when you don't realize the situation clearly you stupid prototype!

"With that Sigma quickly throws Axl to the side before X then says," NO, Axl!

"Zero coldly glares at Sigma before he then says,

" Damn you Sigma, did you, pop out of that metal?" Sigma laughs and says,"

Always one to realize things to late eh Zero? Yes, another one of my new powers is that I can move to anywhere that has a metal surface, even your own if I truly desired it! You thought I was tough to kill before fools? Now, I am nearly invincible!" Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Almost does not cut it Sigma! You're not the first one that , GUH!"

With that Ben all of a sudden gets hit swiftly in the back with a powerful orb of black energy and falls to the ground before Zero then says,"

Ben! Huh? Damn freaks!"

Zero swiftly slashes another energy orb before he hears a even more crazed laugh then before as that laugh then turns to,"

Oh shut up boy scout! About time someone tells you that your time is UP!"

With that Ben slowly looks up, and just sighs as he then sees Kefka fly down, with Exdeath behind him! He just powers up again and says,"

Well, could not wait your turn eh you freaks?"

Kefka just looks delighted as he then says,"

Nope, not one second earlier! I never really got a turn to whack and blast at you last time and now I want to see just how fun it is to break down the so called chosen one! At least this time I know there won't be any annoying freaks running the punch line!"

Exdeath then grasps his fist tightly before demonic energy forms around him and he then says

," Ben Auro, you have delayed the return of the one true master of all long enough! Dreams are things to be smashed, and now it's time you fallow the light along to its demise! Sigma, we will now join in to insure that Ben Auro truly dies now!"

Sigma chuckles and says,"

As you wish, it's not like there is nothing more that I desire then to see theses worthless beings destroyed anyway!"

Kefka then slaps his own knee before his own magical aura flares up and then says," Good, then let's get ready to hear some screams!

" Kefka at once snaps his fingers and unleashes his Trine spell at Ben! But Ben merely unleashes a barrage of lighting fast slashes to shatter the magic before he says,"

Joke's on you if you think I am going to put up with your act Kefka!" Kefka pretends he is frightened as he then says," Oh no, I got him angry, we are screwed man! HAH! You may act like the big shot, but you reek of weak! After all, you could not even stop some sweaty ape from running off with your main squeeze! Your nothing but a big shinning pie of a lie, and its types like you I like to make suffer the most bucko!"

Exdeath then says," Yes, all of your power, will be broken in to nothingness in the supreme power of the void!"

Ben then gets annoyed and then says," Void this, void that, it's a one track record with you Exdeath! Huh?"

Ben is shocked to see the sky above him grow black, before a massive vortex appears above Ben before Exdeath then snickers and says,"

That's because the void IS the ultimate destructive power Ben Auro! And now it's time you witness this first hand! With that the demonic mage's void all ready begins to consume everything around it including Ben! Ben tries to blast out of it, only for the void's pull to intensify before Ben then says," Just great, seems theses freaks are even stronger then last time! But to bad for them, so am I! Kaio Ken!

"With that Ben has his aura flare up as his boost of power allows him to blast out of the void's grip! However Kefka then grins and says," Oh nice, you managed to keep that grin a second later! Hyperdrive!" With that the mad jester like bad guy claps his hands together before a wave of deadly black energy blasts out of him and races to carve up Ben! Ben manages to avoid that attack to, but Kefka then goes like he is winding to throw a baseball, before releasing a bunch of small white and purple marble sized orbs! Ben, well informed by now of Kefka 's tricky magic does not bother to take a chance as he then says," It does not matter what you throw at me, I'll throw it back no matter how powerful it is, and strike back hard enough to take you down! Holy Blitz!"

With that Ben has energy swords of light form around him and quickly have them blast at the magical marbles, before they all cause massive explosions on impact! Ben then has his energy swords all dive at Kefka, but he manages to dodge there incoming charge, only for them to run in to Exdeath! However just before they hit Exdeath another small black void appears around them to suck them all up! Exdeath then has his energy grow even lager as he then says,

" What logic do you have to win, when it's a fact that light fades and darkness remains? The brink of death is a beautiful sight to behold human, now become part of the art of death!"

With that Exdeath 's sword glows, before it flies right out of his hand and dives right for Ben! Ben kicks it back, but Exdeath just used that as a decoy before firing a powerful energy blast at Ben! Ben does not have time to deflect the blast, and blocks it. The result is Ben being blasted backwards, and giving Kefka the time he needs to form a massive amount of energy in his hands before he forms a psychotic grin and says,

" DIE!

" With that Kefka unleashes his blast before Ben can even turn around, however all of a sudden a barrier forms around Ben and blocks the blast, before Aqua then warps in front of Ben looking serious and says

," I won't allow you to kill Ben, not on my watch!"

Kefka rolls his eyes and then says,

" Oh come on, we are throwing everything including the kitchen sink AND the garbage disposable on this planet and the rats STILL keep managing to get in the way of the fun?"

Terra then lands besides Aqua as she then says," Of course we can Kefka, because our desire to protect are friends is far greater then you and the others think! "

Kefka moans and then says," And that's why I have to destroy EVERYTHING so that you and your stupid kind will just DIE! " Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Aqua, Terra, thanks. Be careful, these guys seem even stronger than before."

Aqua nods and then says," Don't worry Ben, I am ready for the likes of theses clowns." Kefka looks annoyed and then says," I see you need a proper spanking girl, and since I find your hairstyle ugly ill go right off with the extreme method. Forsaken Rage!

" With that Kefka instantly unleashes a massive energy blast at the blue haired women but she just has her own energy surge before she then says,"

Don't think I'll let you get away with that tone you madman! Ghost Drive!" With that Aqua warps around the area, leaving after images in her wake as she unleashes various magical spells around Kefka from all directions! Kefka counters by blasting back with his own magical salvo before he then says," Think you can upstage me you silly child? Think again! "

Ben sees Kefka's attacks get even larger, and is about to go help Aqua when he sees Exdeath unleashing more attacks at him to! Seeing X and Zero still having a tough time with Galva Sigma in the distance even after more Enji are coming to back them up he just sighs as he sees various battles raging on all over the place before he then says,"

This is insane, it's like there is no place to breath at all.

"Exdeath hears this and laughs before he says,"

Of course Ben Auro, what else would you expect on the eve of the apocalypse for this entire dimension! Are you starting to grasp, that this time your luck won't save you? The instrument of miracles that bailed you out of your judgment last time is clearly not with you now hero. Yes, this time we have all the pieces in alignment. Once and for all, prepare to die as a failure!

" Ben gets determined as he then says,"

Never, no matter how bad things get, I'll never expect defeat! Because no matter how dark things are, it's never impossible for the light to shine through!"

Terra nods and says," There will always be things that survive, you will never destroy are sprit! "

With that Terra unleashes a Ultima spell as Ben goes on to try and attack Exdeath directly only for Exdeath to snarl as a cyclone of dark energy surges around him to protect him as he then says,

" I had enough of these foolish speeches, it's time to reduce everything you hold dear to nothingness!

"With that the demon's attacks get even more intense, but that's not the only battle that is heating up!

* * *

And that's why for now we leave Ben for a bit, to turn are view to the one that is commanding the general direction of all of the mess that Ben and his friends are trying to handle at the moment, and that's the fleet commander Margulis on the command deck of the Dark Specter! The most elite human commander of the Zannacross Empire has been carefully been watching the battle unfold and at the moment the main monitor is showing Ben's fight with Exdeath, along with the dual between Ezan and Gin still raging on.

Other monitors show Obelisk the Tormenter smashing his fist in to the gigantic demonic goat like mega level Digimon Gulfmon, Zodark blasting one of his Nova Crushers with its second mouth, and the Supreme Bahamut Ultima unleashing its energy beam against the opposing beam belonging to the gigantic Mega level purple spider like digimon of destruction Armageddonmon and its powerful Destiny Destroyer blast .

Margulis just snickers as he says,"

The Enji, the Lylat Kingdom, they are truly throwing everything they have at us. But its time they realized we have even more to throw, and crush them with!"

His aide Pellegri then walks up to him and says," Margulis, we just have word that Vile and Scirocco have both been killed, and we have lost half of the Diablo fleet"

Margulis folds his arms and then says,"

Well then, it's time to stop holding anything in reserve . Pellergi, has Ulube conformed that all systems are ready to go?"

The Zannacross soldier nods and then says," Yes, it's ready."

Margulis then grins and says,

" Then let's see if all of the talk lives up to the hype. Tell all soldiers, that the Devil Gundam is being unleashed! Now Enji, realize once and for all the true difference in power! "

With that the villain prepares to make the battle filed a even more deadly site, and now we change are view once more to the members trying to deal with this deadliness, and at the moment that is James and his group!

* * *

Thanks to Shinryudramon and the others the member of Squad 7 was able to get to the bottom of the Enji Budokai Stadium where he convene with those like Bacchus, Jade, Tails, Doctor Light, and many of the Cid's and more who are trying to take down the virus crippling all of the Lylat forces systems so they can properly fight back with full force before it's too late!

Thanks to the data James had found previously he was able to help the others detect and corner the Cuiba virus before it was able to enter its final stage, and at the moment James is checking the data on the main server before he then says," All right, I think I was able to isolate the virus here. Bacchus, Jade, how is your group doing?"

He turns to see the green colored cybernetic man furiously typing on the arm that he is using as his terminal before he then says," I do believe I got all corrupt data isolated on my end Mister Elrond."

Jade nods and says," Same here James. It's a tricky bug, but thankfully we have just the right cure to stuff it down its throat. "

Meanwhile in front of them the original Megaman, Protoman, and Samus have been part of the group guarding the counter hackers, and at the moment Samus has just dodged a charging Necrocalcous 's claw attack, grabbed it by the arm and swung it around before putting her plasma cannon right it its mouth and destroying it in one shot before she then turns to James and says,"

Guys, I know this is complex stuff but any change your almost done with it?"

Protoman nods as he blocks a incoming blast of magical ice with his Proto Shield and cringes as he sees it crack before he then says,"

Seriously, these guys numbers are not dwindling here! "

Doctor Light nods and then presses more buttons on his personal computer, which happens to be a PET from the Megaman Network games that is using Megaman EXE to attack his part of the virus before he then says,

" Please just give us a little more time Protoman. We have the branches of this virus, its Gomorra's roots if you will, being uprooted, and now we can focus on uprooting the entire viral tree before it stains its current home. We had no choice but to be delicate or else the entire military system could be crushed."

Megaman nods and says," All right, I understand dad. Just do what you can all right? "

Rita then moans and says," If you want it done faster you do it kid, all right? Anyway, I think we got it all set up now."

James nods and says,"

All right, the eight parts of the Morgana factor are all aligned up so time to clean house. Huh?"

James was about to delete the Cuida virus, until all of a sudden the terminal in front of him begins to glow, before Jade then says,

" Odd, is this a effect of the virus?"

Everyone is then shocked to hear a demonic roar come out of the computer and those around it before James then says,"

Unless it's some other trap, that would seem to be the case!"

Everyone then sees dark energy seep out of the computer, before it takes the form of a demonic skull with two pairs of green eyes and antler like horns appear

! Rita then raises an eyebrow before the genius mage from Aspio says,"

Ok, I admit I was expecting anything, but not this! "

Bacchus then scans this new creature and says,"

Fascinating, it would seem that this is the virus's physical form! It seemed the Zannacross Empire created a viral, digital being, like a sort of specialized demonic creature or Digimon!" James gets his energy bow out and then says,"

It is quite a oddity, but we will research it later! Hopefully killing the creature now will destroy its influence on the systems!"

With that Cuiba roars before it gathers energy in its mouth, and then unleashes a powerful beam of yellow energy that nearly burns through James! The blast hits the ground below Megaman and sends him flying in to the wall before Samus turns around and scans Cuiba with her visor before she then says," It may be part computer bug, but it did not lose any power when it became real!"

James then has his energy flare up as he jumps back and says,"

Maybe so, but there is no time to waste on bugs now, no matter how larger they are!"

With that Bacchus nods as his armor glows red before he then says," I agree with you one hundred percent James, switching to anti digital weaponry!

" With that all of the good guys surround Cubia as its mouth glows with energy, only for Protoman to aim his Proto Buster right at his target's head and says,"

To slow freak, Big Bang shot!"

With that Megaman 's older brother fires his most powerful attack that he has in his normal state, Bacchus fires a EMP type of laser beam, Jade and Rita both unleash the powerful Indignation Mystic Art spell, Samus fires her Wave Buster Super Missile and James unleashes his Maximum Erasure Arrow attack! Theses combined attacks, combining both digital and normal attacks, quickly overloads and damages Cubia before it can react and it roars in pain before it is destroyed in a explosion!

Jade then repositions his glasses before he then says,"

Well, looks like we had more than ample firepower thankfully.

" James nods and says," Yes, overdoing it is the least of are worries now. Let's see, hopefully the systems are not fried."

With that James reboots the server, and Bacchus instantly checks up the network as he grins and says," Rest assured, thanks to are fast work the systems were not too badly broken. "

James sighs and says," Good, now we can focus on tiding the turn of this battle."

Megaman nods and says,"

Now that we broke this sneaky bug thing, looks like it's coming around for, huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden the ground shakes before Samus then says," All right, which monster is coming now? Huh?"

Everyone then looks up in the hole that was made by the blast that destroyed Cubia, before they see what has gotten the intention of everyone else in the battle ground, a massive dark sphere falling out of the docking bay of the Dark Specter! Bacchus at once analyses the sphere before he then says," Forgive me for corrected your statement Megaman, but it would seem we are far from causing this battle to go in to an upswing. I am sensing, unusual energy from that sphere. "

James then says," What is that, some new monster, or henchmen?

* * *

"James and everyone else gets there answer, when the dark sphere explodes, before everyone then sees what seems to be a odd Gundam, one with purple shoulder pads, and a black like helmet that more resembles something worn by the Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Darth Vader's helmet over the usual Gundam head, linked with a golden colored snake like torso, and a larger Gundam head that seems to be making up the odd machine's lower half! Beneath this Gundam head is a scorpion like tail, and at the moment it extends devil like wings appear out of its back!

Heero in the Gundam Wing Zero and Garrond in the Gundam Double X are the closest ones to this new Gundam and as soon as Heero sees this at once he says,"

Usual enemy detected, resorting to high level maneuvers!"

With that he aims the Twin Buster Rifle at this new threat and fires a massive blast right at this threat, and even as the Double X Gundam gets behind the machine before Garrod also fires off his Double Satellite Cannons! However, this new machine then extends its wings and has energy come out of it, forming a barrier powerful enough to nullify those blasts as if they were nothing! Garrod sees this and cringes before he then says,"

What, all of that firepower and it did not even make a dent? What is this thing? Whoa!"

All of a sudden this dark Gundam unleashes powerful blasts of energy from the larger Gundam heads eyes, that head right for the two Lylat Gundam's Heero and Garron try to out maneuver the blasts, but the beams fallow them and hit both of the mobile suits hard! As Heero takes critical damage he then says," One more shot like that, and even the armor on Wing Zero won't last much longer! What, kind of machine is that?" With that a mad laughter breaks in to his cockpit before yet another insane voice then says,"

That, you pathetic soul, is the ultimate power of the ultimate weapon, the _Devil Gundam_!

" With that a image of a man with long brown hair, and a metal slab over one half of his face appears in front of Heero, and every other monitor in the area before Heero then says,

" You, your Ulube Ishikawa one of the Titan Special forces! So, you come to be terminated as well!"

Ulube laughs madly and then says

," Maggot, you dare speak to me with such a tone? Let me introduce you properly to the Devil Gundam, the ULTIMATE Gundam!"

With that the Devil Gundam then has a barrage of energy blasts blast out of its shoulders, and a few stray shots destroy two Lylat ships and a mountain top instantly! However, this gets Master Myers to burst right towards the Devil Gundam as he then says," Enough of this madness! Ultimate weapon or not, your leaving this instant! "

The Devil Gundam then turns to Master Myers as he then says,"

Ah perfect, the death of the Grand Master of the Enji Knights will be the perfect way to introduce the ultimate terror in to all of the maggots left on this world!

" With that the Devil Gundam unleashes a barrage of Vulcan blasts from

ts head! However Myers shows he is not messing around when he blocks each shot and then says,"

Don't hold your breath on that happening you deluded fool, Grand Divide!"

With this Myers warps behind the Devil Gundam and unleashes a Z shaped slash of light energy, that cuts off the head, the right arm, and the lower half of the Devil Gundam in one swift stroke! Myers then narrows his eyes and then says,"

When will you Zannacross fanatics come to realize you can't crush are resolve so easley? Time to, what?

" To Myers and everyone others dread all of a sudden all of the missing pieces of the Devil Gundam reform in seconds!

Ulube laughs as he then says,"

And when will you Enji learn you don't have NEARLY the power to stand in are way! I would not call this the ultimate weapon unless I meant it you feeble knight! The Devil Gundam was designed with the intention of it being able to impudent the three great principles perfectly!

Yes, self-evolution, self replication, and self-regeneration, the Devil Gundam has all three of these powers at its command!"

Myers then gasps and says," Wait, I once heard someone talk about those theories ,Dr. Raizo Kasshu and his son Kyoji Kasshu present a mobile suit of such design a year and a half ago to me and King Atem! But, they vanished a while ago. I never thought that Dr. Kasshu would ever work for such vile purposes. However, he, vanished shortly after Kira and the others declared there rebellion. "

Ulube laughs madly and says,

" Oh yes! Dr Kasshu was a fool to not realize the true power of his work, so I made him see clearly how to properly use such power! And, it worked out better then I or anyone else expected as you can see!" Myers then has his power explode before the Primus blade surges with light energy and he then says,"

You heartless demon, it's all ready clear you have no hope for salvation! Even being able to regenerate won't let you get away from this! Huh?"

Myers was about to charge directly at the cockpit of the Devil Gundam, till all of a sudden his arm is stopped! He looks up and sees a purple energy cloth is wrapped around it before a stern old voice then says,"

Forget it Enji, you have no chance of winning this battle!

" Myers then looks up, and sees that the cloth binding him is linked to a black demon like Gundam with bat like wings! The same voice then projects out of this Gundam before it then says,

" Now heretic, you shawl die at the hands of ultimate power!"

Myers widens his eyes and then says,"

That voice, it's been a while but I would not fail to pick up that voice anywhere! But, it can't be you!"

The new Gundam then extends its wings as it then says," Oh, but it is Enji! Prepare to die at the hands of Master Asia, the TRUE undefeated of the East!"

Gouken was nearby blowing away a squad of Zannacross soldiers with a kick before he gasps and quickly looks up before he then says,"

WHAT! That's impossible, brother, you have been in a coma for years!" Ulube laughs once more as he then says,"

Ah, allow me to introduce the king of the Devil Gundam, the supreme warrior Master Asia! Its true his body was out of action for a while, but when we were looking for someone to test the power of the DC cells Master Asia here seemed like the prime test subject, and Master Judicar agreed with my idea so we gave him the bargain of a life time, even if he was not conscious to agree to it! And now we have one more loyal soldier for are cause, willing to destroy all who oppose us without question! After all, the Master Gundam is truly the one doing the thinking, Master Asia is just the puppet being pulled along by the strings of the DC cells! But even if it's just his body, its still marks for one supreme executors don't you think Enji! HAHAHA!"

Myers clutches his fist and then says,"

Kira, you truly have lost all of your honor if you would do this to such a fine man! Asia, Gouken, forgive me but I can't let this go on!

" Master Asia, or at least his body laughs before his right hand glows and he then says,"

Come Master Myers, at last meet your end! Darkness, Finger!

" With that the Master Gundam has dark energy explode out of his right hand and charges right for Myers! Myers strikes back with his sword, and causes a explosion of dark and light energy to blast out! The Devil Gundam then descends below as Myers is now forced to fight off his new opponent before Ulube descends downward and then says,

" Now, it's time to end this struggle, and break you idiots once and for all! Go Devil Gundam, make are enemies feel true hell!"

With that the Devil Gundam extends its wings before it fires rays of dark energy all over!

Gouken is one of the many to see this and gets enraged as he then says,"

Brother, they won't get away doing this to you! After Akuma, I won't let another sibling be a slave to the darkness! Huh?"

Gouken was about to charge right for the Devil Gundam, till all of a sudden the ground in front of him has a lone snake like being with a Gundam like head blast out of the ground and instantly go to enwrap around Gouken! Gouken then says," What the blazes? I had enough of this madness! "

With that Gouken instantly shatters the Devil head with a powerful whirlwind kick, only to see more Gundam heads burst out of the areas where the Devil Gundam fired blasts, and have snake like tongs hiss at Gouken and anyone near them before going to attack!

Gouken takes a deep breath and says,"

This truly is starting to look like a scene in hell. But, not even hell will be able to just crush the spirit of man! "

With that Gouken goes on the assault. However, we turn the scene of the madness once more back to King Atem, who is seeing Cloud and the others still fighting a furious Genesis, and seeing the Devil Gundam cause carnage as it is now blasting at Zodiark before he then gets determined and then says,"

No, this madness has gone on enough! And I'll do whatever I can to see that no matter how wide the evil spreads, it won't consume us! I must hold myself together! Now, I Atem Lylat, ruler of the Lylat Kingdom order the three protectors to unite in the name of justice! Obey my decree, use all of your power and fuse together!

"With that he then has a large beam of light blast out of the Millennium Puzzle, and go in to the direction of the three supreme summon beasts! At the same time, Ben, who had just slashed back another blast from Exdeath and sent it right back at the Zannacross minion before he sees the Star Sword shine even more then before it fires a beam in to the air! Ben sees the holy beam split in to three parts before he then sees that its going in the direction of the three summon sprits before he then says,"

What, its, just like before huh? Great, things really are getting that bad, but I won't allow things to get any worse! But, it's just so much at once, it's almost too much. No, I can't be overwhelmed , I just can't! "

With that he continues to fight, as the three Lylat summons then form in to one large angelic being, the Celestial one Halakti ! This fusion of the three Lylat Gods descends right in front of the Devil Gundam,

but Ulube just snickers and says," Tsc, not even a angel can stand in are way, the Devil Gundam has the firepower to even crush celestial begins in the palm of its hands!

You think you celestial beings can oppose Zannacross? You are too lazy to even fight in person, and have so little faith in the humanity you decry to wish to protect that you throw your support to a bunch of foolish humans! How pathetic, just expect your time is finished!" With that the Devil Gundam, along with all of the Zannacross forces around Halakti fire at her. However, no matter what the attack is, they all shatter on impact before they reach her! Halakti then glows and says,

" Misguided soul, you're so very wrong about your view on us. And, now it's time to prove it. Yes, as fate would have it, the time has come for Cosmos to show how much she loves this dimension, and how strongly she wishes to defend this realm! Yes, now it's time to do are part to, and show that the demonic empire will not just be allow to do as it pleases!

With that Halakti shocks everyone by instead of attacking, she raises her hands and forms a circle of light, that instantly shoots up in to the sky! This causes the whole sky to light up with light and many of the evil beings instantly cringe in pain before Exdeath then says,"

What, what is this?

" Beams of light all of a sudden descend from this sky of holy light, and start to circle around Halakti! Ben is shocked at this and then says,

" What, is it doing? It was powerful enough to cripple Xehamaru in his ultimate form so badly we were able to finish him off so Halakti has more than enough power at her hands. Huh, theses power levels, where did they come from? Are, they more Zannacross Reinforcements? No, they feel, warm?"

Genesis then says," What is this? IS this, another cruel gift from the goddess?" All of a sudden everyone pauses as they see the lights begin to take shapes, humanoid shapes before a calm resolute voice then says,"

It's become clear, that the balance of this dimension has become far to sever for us to stand aside any longer. Thus, we shawl once more fight alongside the citizens of this realm! "

With that none other than Gabriel Celeste! Ezan and Gin have still been fighting all this time, and as Gin sees this he just chuckles bitterly and then says,"

Oh my, did not see this coming. Talk about dues ex macina! "

Ezan is trying to comprehend what he is seeing to as he then says," Is this, for real? The hole energy coming from them, it's the same as from Aeris ! So, theses are really angels?"

Everyone then sees more of the lights take form as Ben sees a man entirely made of sliver riding what seems to be a surf board, a man wearing a red cape, a black shirt, blue pants, a Viking helmet and a powerful looking hammer, a man wearing red armor and a metal helmet, a man with long white hair and purple skin wearing a red outfit , a man wearing blue and red armor with the S in the center of the armor with a red cape and more appear beforeGabriel then points his staff at the Devil Gundam and then says,"

Hear this humans, forces of Zannacross, and Zannacross himself!

The Celestial ones will once more show are desire, and fight to insure the forces of darkness do not win! We have descended, to end this war between good and evil once and for all!"

With this Ben can only rub his eyes as he then says,"

Wow, is this for real? Did, a good surprise just happen? Either I am dead or things are turning around at last. Still, works for me! all right, time to show you all that no matter how hard you love the darkness, its not going to love you back in the end! "

With that the angels all show they did not arrive to talk, and all begin to get ready to fight!

However, as this marks the decent of the Celestial ones, this also marks the end of today's chapter!

Yes, today's battle has spiraled in to extremely intense proportions to say the least, and it's still far from over! Now that the Celestial ones have descended to fight alongside Ben, the Enji, and the rest of those who seek for justice to prevail, can are hero's at last defeat the forces of evil?

Or is even this holy reinforcement not enough? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time it's quite simple, all the epic battles that have started in today's chapter reach their conclusions ! But that's not all, Ben also learns form Gabriel, the Supreme Kai and the others that time is running out, and that Chaos Zannacross Necron is getting dangerously close to being free and so to insure that no matter what happens the universe is not about to be royally screwed Ben must be prepared to put his money where his mouth is, and get ready to show he is fully ready to embrace his destiny! To find out the details of this, you're just going to have to wait till next time I am afraid, so don't you dare miss the next episode in the form of,

_**Chapter 173: Frantic Divine Battle, Descent of Destiny!**_ See you there! But, before we go, time for some authors notes hehe. First of all, for you Dot Hack fans, yes that was supposed to be the same Cubia from the Dot hack games. I know it could never take form in the human world there, but since James and co did not have avatars I wanted to at least give it some presence haha.

Second of all, just to be clear Marx is the final boss of Kirby Super STar. It may seem odd that a Kirby villen could be such a threat, but for a Kirby boss Marx was one tough costumer to say the least, and Marx soul in the DS remake was even more insane lol

Next, G Gundam Fans, I know that the Devil Gundam was changed a bit. However, it was all to give it more, well, a appearance fitting its name you could say. As deadly as the Devil Gundam was, for most of G Gundam it sure just liked to sit around and look like some freaking robot to headed turtle or something haha. So, think of this version as Devil Gundam Zannacross Custom Version lol.

Also, Master Asia, well it's like it is told this chapter, he is in essence a Devil corps, like how Chapmen and Neo Egypt fighter Kaure Ramse in the real G Gundam were like. HAhaha, for a long time I tried to hold off including the Devil Gundam and Master Asia since it was going to conflict a lot with everything else. But, in the end, I could not resist since G Gundam is my most treasured of all Gundam 's hahaah. So with that, it might not be just like they were, but Domon and his pals showing up later on is not out of the question haha.

Now, for are next Authors notes, just to clear up the guests at the end of the chapter haha. It will be explained more later on, but for now just in case you're confused then yes, I made a bunch of the Celestial beings be some of the top hero's from the DC and Marvel universe like Superman, Thor, the Sliver Surfer, Orion and a few others. After all, when Wonder Women is suppose to be a Amazon god m half god or something, Thor is a Norse god, and Orion and all of those new genesis guys are all ready like gods its not to far from the truth lol.

They are not entirely the same, so stay tuned to see how haha. All right, one last thing, yes, I know Brad's even more revolting with each second, but just remember it's all going to be worth it for his end, trust me. Well, sorry for the delay once more, been a busy week, mostly because of it being full of things to do, most of all, because I was at the New York anime / Comic fest. It was a blast, played Marvel VS Capcom three, got some anime, and most of all because I got to see both Stan Lee and the top anime voice actor Crispin Freedmen. Did not manage to get there autographs, but even so, without a doubt Freedmen is one awesome man hahaha.

So, I just hope this chapter made up for the delay, I know it was another crazy one, but that was to show just how vicious and chaotic a battle it was haha. Ideally the next one should not be as slow . So with that, thanks for all the reviews again, and again hope to see more reviews for this chapter. With that, till next time!


	64. C 173:Friction of Irreconcilable Wills!

_**Chapter 173: **__**Bloody Frictions of **__**the Frantic Holy Warfare Amidst the Irreconcilable Wills!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the forces of light and darkness were once more clashing with extreme prejudice! After just defeating Ezan in the final match of the Enji Budokai, Ben found his only reward being the sudden cruel ambush of a massive Zannacross task force! It was not clear if the Zannacross forces just smashed or hacked their way in or if Brad had a hand in it , but what was clear is that this sudden attack had to be stopped no matter the price, especially since the villains were attacking to try and gain the energy to at last break the seal on Chaos Zannacross Necron and bring forth the era of darkness!

Of course despite how tired Ben and the others were, they were not going to let that happen, but it instantly descended in to one extremely chaotic battle zone!

Ben at once found himself being assaulted by various Zannacross Mega level Digimon looking to earn some fame, but even being ganged up on was not going to stop this hero from failing to preformed his duty!

Vile took the time to launch a brutal attack that killed his own comrades in an effort to finish Ben off, only for it to fail and get Ben to show Vile how fed up with him he truly was! Vile thought his new colossal ride armor was going to change things, but the only thing that changed was Ben, X and Zero all showing Vile how long he has overstayed his welcome, and finally destroyed the mad Maverick foe!

Sadly this victory was short-lived as the group was instantly attacked by Galva Sigma, who relished in showing the good guys just what new powers his revived form had! With regeneration and being able to transfer to any metal surface just being the tip of the ice berg, the deranged Zannacross Inquisitor was proving he was going to be one large iceberg to get past!

And as this fight raged on, Ezan fought with the true power of the devious ally of Kira the traitor Enji Gin Ichimaru, Doug, the Mario bros Yoshi and Kirby took on the pink wonder's revived foe Marx, James managed to root out the Cuiba virus from the Lylat computers, and the Lyat fleet took on some of the Titan ace pilots like Scirocco, Ray, and Ribbons!

Yes, it was clear even with some of the heavy hitters like Sephiroth, Kira and Darth Damonus still not taking part in the battle it was clear the forces of evil were seriously committed to shattering the forces of good once and for all! Ben and the others refused to give up, but things just got even more dire when the powerful ultimate weapon of the Titans, the Devil Gundam descended, along with its surprise follower the zombie slavish body of Master Asia, Max's teacher and Gouken 's brother in the command of the powerful Master Gundam! However, just when it seemed like things where truly becoming overwhelming, at last the good guys found a development that helped them for once! In desperation King Atem not only summoned the three Lylat summon gods Obelisk the Tormentor, Divine Sky Dragon Zodiark and The Supreme Bahamut Ultima, but then once more fused them in to their ultimate combined form of the celestial being Halakti!

However, this was just the start, as the celestial one showed how dire the situation has gotten, as it summoned none other than Gabriel Celestial, the angel who has been looking over the trials Gilgamesh has given Ben for the Star Sword, along with a dozen or so more celestial beings!

It seems the vanguard of Cosmos is now willing to fight alongside mortals once more to show Zannacross where they stand. However, at this stage of the game, will even this degree of reinforcements be enough! With Lacus now firmly in the grasp of the Dark Enji, and being converted to their aims, it's clear things are getting direr with each second! But the only way to find out who is going to win this war, is by seeing who has what it takes. And so now it's time to see between the forces of good and evil who truly has what it takes to come out on top! So without further delay, let's get today's madness rolling! Ready, and go!

* * *

" Today's chapter begins with one of many that are shocked at the outcome of the end of the last chapter. However, this person is not at the battle ground at the moment, but none other than Darth Damonus! Yes, back at the throne room of Neo Pandemonium the demon lord has sent everyone outside the room as he is now watching the battle unfold in private. And everyone would be glad to be out of the room at the moment, because at seeing Gabriel Celestial and the rest of the Celestial ones suddenly descend Damonus has gotten so angry that he instantly let his rage burst out in the form of a explosion of dark flames that consumed the room!

Thanks to the magically enhanced makeup of the entire castle nothing burns, but even so it's not a pleasant sight as Damonus clutches his hand and then says,"

So, after being silent for so long, they only now break their own code and directly intervene?

Bah, so this is how desperate they are eh? They and Cosmos to will soon realize that their actions will change nothing! The time is now, for all trash to be erased. There is no safe haven from the true judgment, not even heaven will survive!

" All of a sudden Damonus hears a deep dark chuckle before the voice booms out with,

" Of course it's not a matter of if, but how the angels that are to weak to expect reality will suffer ultimate annihilation along with their beloved Cosmos. However, is that fear I taste form your aura Damonus, fear that this will change fate? I find your lack of faith, unsightly.

" Damonus turns around and then sees that the sealed spirit of Zannacross has once more projected himself in front of the throne as a fiery shapeless man before Damonus instantly bows and says,"

Master Zannacross, I see you are awake once more, no doubt from the influx of holy energy. I beg for your forgiveness if you thought I was afraid for a moment we would lose. It was not fear, but annoyance that the angels still think they can concur over are absolute strength!

" Zannacross just chuckles as he then says,"

Did you really not anticipate this Damonus? I see your eagerness is clouding your foresight. Without a doubt, the celestial beings would once more come to defend their precious dimension and their pet life forms. "

Damonus nods and says,"

It's not that I did not think the agents of the light would try to stand against us, but I admit I did not think they would come to directly take part in this war until you were revived.

" Zannacross cackles sinisterly as he then says,"

And all that shows is that even they have so little faith in the power of man Damonus! It's so very clear that they fear my freedom more than anything, and after all they have every right to be! For once my revenge begins, it will not cease till all life, and everything in existence is forced to expect the true order of darkness! This does not change a thing, in fact this only helps us reach are victory ever faster. For I know that from here the angels will take their precious chosen one to the place where he will gain his ultimate power, and that means we can at last crush the final hope of the inferior beings once and for all!"

Damonus chuckles and then says,"

You truly do see everything my master. I assumed the Enji would be guided to the final test vie a message, but this does make things even easier for us. Yes, the location of the ultimate power of salvation, like are location the angels have hidden it well using just as many safety precautions as we do for Vandalgyon. But, in their desperation they will lose everything! "

Zannacross just has his dark energy spread around the chamber as he then says

" Yes, the angels, the humans, and all other life will suffer the price for not expecting my rule, and their own kind will help cast down there judgment on them! Yes, all who can not expect the true nature of existence, will soon embrace the release of there pain! Yes, I can even sense, that the hearts of those who were thought to be enlighten, have been having doubts as of late."

Damonus narrows his eyes and then says," Do you mean Nightmare my Master? Yes, I noticed after being defeated by Ben Auro, while he still obeys without question are commands, his eyes are not as clear as they once were. I thought I even saw some, regret once."

Zannacross snickers and says," Yes, because he does have regret once more blooming in his heart. Thanks to the chosen one making him see his memories that he long last buried, and seeing the same spirit of his long lost comrades, and the spirit he once had, is making him feel his despair once more. But, it is of no concern, this pain will likely only fuel his fury to destroy society . If it grows in to something troublesome, we can always deal with it as it comes, but since he has been a loyal servant for a long time, ill grant him the chance to prove if he is worthy or not. Yes, after observing humans for some time, I know without a doubt, there mindset can be so very fickle. However, the one who's true intentions have yet to be made clear, is Judicar. Since he came before me, he has not submitted to are cause in aw, but with purpose. But, all that means is that he will see who's purpose truly is superior.

For now, as long as he continues to need my power to overcome Ben Auro, his desire for revenge will make him easy to control. And as long as that leads to my true liberation, nothing else will matter soon enough.

Why else did you think I gave you the instructions to have Judicar find and brainwash the Celestial Duodecim Royal Knights?

Between this and the Raystar child being consumed with darkness, even Cosmos herself will have no choice but to expect that darkness is the true force of life! After all of the years of planning and waiting, it will all come down to one moment of revelation, painful for some, victorious for others! "

Damonus nods and says,"

And without a doubt, your ultimate victory over all dimensions cannot be denied my emperor. Everything is as you have foreseen. Thanks to that power obsessed beast, what could have been are greatest obstacle will now be are key to final victory. "

Zannacross cackles again and says,"

Yes, it would seem that my most powerful Jinchūriki is once more absolutely in my grip, and that gives me even more of a advantage then even I first realized! Cosmos, did you really think you and the Enji Knights could keep the truth from me forever? Once more, all you have done, is cause even more suffering then I with your deluded actions! Lacus Raystar, child of hope, and of despair, you're the ultimate proof of the corrupt state of existence!

Yes, if there was ever the ultimate proof of the hopelessness of salvation to man, it was the actions of this holy child, so easily manipulated by that maggot. Only deluded instinct is what is prevents them from expecting the truth.

But, I had enough of mere instincts standing in my way! Its time for the grand war between the logic of the dark side and the passion of the light to be solved once and for all ! So come now Ben Auro, try your hardest to stop me and let me show you just how futile your pathetic life truly is!

"Damonus nods and then says,"

Yes, the pieces are all in alignment, so let the final move of this universe, at last be made! But for now Master Zannacross, should I have are forces over Corneria retreat ?"

Zannacross then has his strip take the form of a giant flaming eye once more as he then says,"

Not just yet. They should be able to cause more deaths before the time for them to leave becomes apparent. And perhaps they might be able to slay a few more angels along the way, if they do the celestial energy just might free me this day! Ah, to think, at long last ill have the pleasure of seeing direct terror and despair in person!

"Damonus nods and says,"

I assure you with absolution master that moment, that pleasure will soon be yours.

" With that Damonus and Zannacross go on to see how the battle over Corneria will turn, and now we turn back to the battle ground are selves to see just how everyone is taking this change of events! And so we now return to where we left are hero's last time, with most of them still in shock at the sight before their eyes!

* * *

We start off with Aeris, who despite being reborn thanks to the blessing and power of a celestial one herself is just as shocked as the friends besides her! The flower girl just has her green eyes brim with amazement and awe as she then says,"

So, those are true angels? Fascinating, they really do have the same feeling as the one I got from Minerva. "

Tifa then nods and says,"

Well, if that's the case Aeris, then at least we don't have to worry about this being a trap."

Vincent nods as he then says,"

So it would seem. If the angels are now descending to give us a hand, then things must be worst then we imagined.

" Cloud nods as he then says,"

Well, if it's really that bad then at the very least it's reassuring to know that the angels are willing to do their part to. Now, with their power along side are own I know we will prevail!"

Cloud hears a snide snicker and turns around to see Genesis powering up beside him before he then says,"

How sweet Cloud, and pathetic! You think it matters not if the army of heaven has come to your aid? You still fail to grasp, just how powerless you all are to stop us! Neither man beast or angel can stand in the way of Zannacross, for his power is the power of the truth!

" Aeris takes a deep sigh and puts her arm over her chest says,"

Genesis, you truly think such a twisted path is the true right path for the universe? Zack, told me about you once. I remember he heard from Angel that you were not an evil man, just a man with something to prove, who wanted a place where you belonged. Why, why do you and Sephiroth have to blind yourselves with hate?"

Genesis puts his hand on his head and laughs madly before he then says,"

You must truly be pure hearted, pure of delusions, if you still have mercy for me Cetra! Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief. Yes, it's true both me and Sephiroth seek a place where we belong, and that place can only exist in a place where inferior beings can no longer infest it! After all, the world as it is now, is nothing but a disgusting husk! The humans of Shinra, created me Sephiroth and all other members of SOLDIER out of the desire for more power, out of the unstoppable lust to dominate even more then they all ready had!

They dared called us monsters, when it was THEM that created us without a care about morals or ethics! Was it not those like Hojo and the president who carelessly had you and Zack locked away merely for being a witness to their true nature?

Tifa, Aeris, were you both not torn from your parents because of the greed of Shinra? Vincent, were you not condemned to become a cursed demon of a man, all for standing in those with powers way?

Was Zack not ruthlessly killed like a broken dog by those he put his trust in just so that Shinra could avoid having their image tarnished? It's true, that some mortals may not be rotten sinners, but the undeniable truth is that this cosmos is broken beyond repair! Because it's not just the people of Shinra that are rotten, but so many like them throughout the universe! You all have seen by now, how ungrateful and stupid the common soul is, you cannot deny that! The likes of that Brad Fowltror, who care nothing about the pain they cause, are the reason things will NEVER improve! So, your bounds for each other may be strong, but that's all you have going for you!

"Tifa sighs as she flicks back some hair from her eyes and gets annoyed as she then says,

" Your wrong Genesis, dead wrong! It's true that there are a lot of vile people , and sometimes it even seems that there are more bad then good people out there. But, there are also plenty of good people, who truly care for each other and want to make things better! We can't just make the actions of the stupid and wicked be the actions of them all! We are all fighting, to insure that there is a better world to go back to when this war is over! It may be hard, but it's not impossible for us to create one!"

Vincent nods and says," You and the rest of the Zannacross Empire may have no faith in the future of our existence Genesis, but that just means you're too weak to believe that we can change for the better.

" Genesis just chuckles before his energy explodes and then says,

" Am I truly weak, or do you just decide to call me weak because you can't admit I am right? It does not matter, words won't settle things, only power! The angels may have descended to come to your aide but even still none of you have the power to survive! And that's because, the true power of the dark side is unlimited!

So, those who would oppose the true judgment, prepare to expect your fates! The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, She shall lead us to our paradise, Along with her gift" Cloud gets annoyed and says,"

I am more then a little tired of theses LOVLESS rants. Do you even know what your saying or does spouting out lines help you focus?"

Genesis snickers as he then says,

' They are the words of god Cloud, if you have the mind to appreciate them. But, there is a bit of a change to those words ill admit. For one, it's a god, not a goddess, that will clearly fall form the sky, and it will only spread wings of darkness, that will reign absolute judgment to all who prove to him unworthy! So, let me show you, just how powerful the true gift of the TRUE god is! "

With that Genesis has a pillar of darkness surround him, before he once more transformers in to large red armored Genesis Avatar state before he roars with fury! As the explosion of energy from the Zannacross Inquisitor blows chunks of the rubble around the area away Genesis laughs as he now looks down on Cloud and the others and says,

" So, come now warriors of light, show he just how fools die with honor!"

Aeris sighs and says,"

Genesis, it seems the hatred in your heart is truly all you can feel now, how sad."

Vincent then powers up as he then says," Maybe, but it will be even sadder if we let his hatred hurt anyone else. It's time to end this nightmare."

With that Aeris has holy energy form around her before she looks determined and says,

" Yes, I won't let pain cause even more pain, not anymore! Celestial Prism Power! "

With that Aeris quickly transformers in to her holy battle armor, and Vincent likewise transforms in to his Chaos form. Genesis just snickers and says," That's right, it's time for us to enter the final verse for the song that is this dimension! Let us see, who has the true blessing of the true god!"

Cloud just tightens his grip on the First Sword before he then says,

" If you say so, let's go."

* * *

With that Cloud and his friends charge their opponent and enter the next stage of their battle. However, as Cloud charges at Genesis, a shining light gets his attention for a second before he refocuses on taking down Genesis. And now we focus our attention on that light, which is the holy energy residing in the newly arrived Celestial ones!

Most of the people in the area are still trying to comprehended their arrival, and in fact after Kefka saw this he left fighting Ben Aqua and Terra to Exdeath as he flew up right in front of the angels and just stares at them before he then says,"

Oh, and what are you all suppose to be? You say you're a bunch of celestial beings, but you don't look more then a bunch of idiots dressed up all funny, and believe me I know all about funny looking! "

Gabriel Celestial just narrows his eyes and points his weapon at the demented clown of a man before he then says,"

Kefka Palazzo, I am well aware of the extent of your sin, so if you wish to see if I am a counterfeit angel or not, just try your luck and see how fast you are sent back to hell! "

Kefka floats back and has his dark energy explode before he then says,"

Well, looks like we got a BIG shot here eh? I don't really care if you're legit or just some poser, ill break those wings regardless!"

Kefka then forms a ball of energy in his hand as he then laughs madly and says,"

After all, I got your own power flowing through me thanks to those trinkets that you left on my world! And that means, you guys have NOTHING on me! So time for a little holy barbecue! Light of Judgment! "

Kefka at once unleashes a massive beam of light right at the group of angels, only for Gabriel to just extend his hand, and have the incoming blast defuse in to light that goes in to him! He just looks at Kefka and says,"

Did you truly think you could kill a pure angel with light magic? You may have absorbed the power of the warring triad of magic from your world, and you may have even been allowed to keep your stolen power when Zannacross revived you but your power is far from absolute! Such tricks may have caused a lesser newcomer to succumb to your insanity, but I assure you that everyone of us are members of the elite vanguard of Cosmos! "

Kefka gets annoyed and says,"

Well, someone clearly needs to get there pious face dragged in to the, huh?"

All of a sudden in the blink of a eye the celestial being named the Supreme Kai has flash stepped right in front of Kefka before he then says,

" I think it's time you be quiet clown."

Kefka is about to snap but the white haired man just raises his hand and has a explosion of power blast out of his palm with such force that it blasts Kefka in to the sky! Ben has seen all of this and is liking this new development before he then says,"

All right, it's a relief to see its clear that these guys mean business. Huh? "

Ben hears plenty of angry roars as he then sees a bunch of the Mega level Digimon all lumbering over to where the angels are before he says,

" It's clear that those guys are serious to. Guess it's just time to see who is the most serious of all about winning. Now then, where was I again? "

Ben sees another energy blast coming for him and promptly slashes it in half before he sees Exdeath is about to unleash a even more furious onslaught and he just sighs and says,"

That's right, more demon busting." With that Ben resumes his current fight, and are attention once more snaps back to his newest group of allies.

Gabriel notices that a furious Armageddonmon is charging right at them and as the dark beast unleashes a massive roar Gabriel sighs and turns to his comrade, the one with the S on his chest plate before he then says,"

Well, looks like it did not take long for them to take us seriously. Kal-El, Thor, would you like to bring this mindless beast his judgment ?

"The one named Thor just has his hammer crackles with lighting as he then says,

" Aye, theses demons have rampaged for long enough as it is!"

Before he can continue Armageddonmon snarls and has energy blast out of its massive body before he then says,

" Death, to all enemies of the Emperor! Black Rain!"

With that a barrage of purple energy beams blast in to the sky from its spiky back, and rain down on the newly arrived celestial ones to cause hundreds of explosions in an instant! The demonic spider like Zannacross monster growls as it then says,"

Nothing, nothing can withstand the judgment of the darkness! GUH!"

In a instant Armageddonmon finds its speech was not quite correct, as a powerful impact smashes the giant creature so hard it is flipped over before landing with a massive thud upside-down! When the digital monster's vision is no longer blurry it can see Kal-El, flying above it with his arms crossed as he just looks calm before he then says,

" I know it's clear your mind is not the sharpest, but I think even you're going to realize just how incorrect you and your kind's logic truly is!

" Armageddonmon gets enraged as it then says,"

Damned angel, your kind, can do nothing but perish! Chaos Flare!"

With that the mega Digimon is about to unleash its ultimate attack at its target, only for the angel's comrade Thor to burst at the Digimon with his divine magical hammer Mjolnir surging with power before he then says,

" Thee will find that we can do much more then die fowl monster! Be gone, Divine Lighting Impact!"

With that Thor smashes the incoming blast right as it comes out of Armageddonmon 's mouth, causing it to smash back in to its sender, can cause the Digimon to explode in to pieces from inside! With this Gabriel just sees even more of the Zannacross forces coming for them before he then extends his many wings and then says,"

I think they realize that this is the real deal now. All right everyone; do what you can to make sure that you can stop them before they hurt anyone else!"

With that the rest of the divine beings nod before powering up and joining the fray. Instantly it's clear how great a turn the angelic warriors have made the battle go, as Halakti shows it's still around and destroys the giant Gulfmon with its Jesele Burst attack.

At the same time the odd looking angel Norrin the Sliver Surfer to show he is much stronger than his sliver beach bum appearance might suggest as he is shot in the back by the blast of the ghoulish Deathmon with its Death Arrow attack, only for him to brush it off and dash in to the demon monster's main eye, before firing a powerful holy blast right through it to kill it!

Without a doubt the Enji Knights, the surrounding citizens and soldiers, and just about anyone who does not want to be killed painfully by demons and zealous soldiers have their hope's renewed by this display of divine thrashing and fight back against the forces of darkness with renewed resolve of their own!

* * *

And just two of those inspired are Shin and Luna, who are still in a intense clash with their former comrade Ray, and that's are cue to swing around are view back to this showdown! Since we last were with this fight it seems Shin and Luna have been not made much progress, due both to the power and weapon's of the Legend Gundam, Ray's knowledge of there fighting tactics, and his increased insanity after revealing he is truly a clone of the crazed Rau Le Creuset!

At the moment Shin is trying to have the Destiny Gundam avoid the barrage of attacks coming at him on all sides from his opponent's Dragoon funnels, and is using his mobile suits wings of light to create after images!

However as Ray blasts at what he thought was Shin only to see the image fade he just snickers and then says,"

Not bad, but you can't fool me Shin!"

With that he quickly turns to the side and thrusts his machine's Beam Javelin to the right, blocking the incoming sword! Shin is frustrated at seeing this move be blocked before he then says," God damn it!

" Ray then goes to knock the Destiny Gundam back as he then laughs and says,"

Give it up Shin, you always have been good, but you're not good enough to escape this! Your passionate drive and ace pilot skills have been what allowed you to get far, but to me your strength will be your undoing! I fought alongside you to be able to be able to fast enough to counter even your attacks! It's too bad you were never good at intense battle tactics, it could really have come in handy now!"

He then has all of his funnels fire at once, blasting off part of the Destiny Gundam's right leg! Shin then says,

" Damn you Ray, I may not be a master planner like you, but I know enough about battles to take down dirty rats! I swear Ray, no matter what I won't, AHH!"

With that Ray blasts the Destiny Gundam with his beam rifle, blasting the Destiny Gundam back! The Titan pilot then charges at the Destiny Gundam at full speed to try and slash it in half before Ray then says," I keep telling you, that name means nothing to me, I AM Rau Le Creuset now!

And I think that's enough witty remarks from you, die Shin!"

He is about to go through with his killer intent, till at the last second he sees a red flash coming to his right and thrusts his mobile suit upward before he then sees Luna charging for him as she then says,"

I don't care what you call yourself, your not killing Shin!"

Ray laughs as he dodges the barrage of blasts being sent his way before he then says,

" Seriously what do you think you're doing Luna? Stop trying to act tough before you wind up dying a dog's death! You were always nothing more than a pest!"

Ray then has his funnels go after the Blast Impulse Gundam now but as one funnel tries to impale Luna with its beam spike Luna smacks it with her sword back at the Legend Gundam as she then says,"

Did you forget Ray, that I was a ace to? Time you are forced to see I am not as you think I am!"

Ray then slashes in half the redirected funnel before he then gets annoyed and says,"

I doubt that, after all you're just as annoying as you have always been! Lunamara Hawke, because of your constant pestering, you polluted Shin's head with lies! I should have just had you die with your sister that day.

" Luna is horrified as she then says,

" What, M, Meyrin? But, she died when the Miranda was attacked by Zeon soldiers! And that was before you, wait, NO!"

Ray laughs as he then says,"

Yes, right before Master Judicar would begin implementing his master plan your snoopy sister overheard me talking to Master Judicar about the details of our plan. Since time was short, and killing her on board would be too suspicious it was far easier to blame it on a stray missal in the battle! After all, it's far too easy to let your fears come to your own conclusions!

"Luna gets furious as she then says,"

No, you monster!" Shin also gets enraged as he then says,"

Damn you Ray, even then you cared that little about us? I'll never forgive you!"

With that Shin blasts at Ray with his beam cannon, but his rage does little to improve his aim as Ray dodges each shot before continuing to laugh like a psycho before he then says,"

You misunderstand Shin, it's not that you all meant nothing to me, it's just that the cause outweighed something as simple as your lives! Friendships are so fragile, but true reformation to the cosmos, is ever lasting! Now, Rah!"

All of a sudden he is shocked to see the Legend Gundam take damage, as he is even more shocked to see that a sword has been thrown right in to the Legend Gundam's right arm, and the culprit is a furious Luna! The red haired Gundam pilot then tackles her foe before he can react as she dives them both to the ground and says,"

You monster, whatever you are your truly insane! Because only a sick monster would think of people as nothing! No matter what the cause, killing people for that cause is wrong!

"Ray sighs and says," Oh Luna, such a fool, to the end!"

With that Ray has his funnels blast at the Blast Impulse Gundam from its sides before Ray kicks Luna off her and then says,"

Once more, the hubris of humans blinds them to the truth! Your passions justify every action you take, all in the name of protecting those that are dear to you! But, your inability to take the pain of loss, makes you powerless to break the cycle of futility! You are doomed to suffer forever, so just stop struggling!

"He is about to go and slash the Blast Impulse in half, only for the Destiny Gundam to quickly appear and block the strike! Shin then says,"

Don't think you're just going to kill Luna on my watch Ray. No matter what, you're not killing her!

"Ray snickers and says," So, just giving in to your heart's desire once more Shin? It does not matter how strong your feelings are, you won't win! Huh?"

Shin instantly grabs the Legend Gundam's sword arm with his right hand, and has the palm beam cannon inside fire to blast the arm off before Ray is blasted back!

Shin then says," Oh yes I will, because you're wrong about me on more then you realized Ray!"

With that he moves at full speed and creates after images again before an annoyed Ray says,

" Tsc, the same tactics can only stall things for so long!"

With that he has all of his remote controlled weapons fire off at once, and seems to blast away all of the images of the Destiny Gundam away! However, as the rightmost one fades, out of its image comes an anti ship sword being thrown at him like a boomerang!

Ray at once tries to block it with his hand shield, but the sword's impact still hits him hard enough to crack the barrier as he then says,

" Damn him, he can't keep this up for long. Huh?"

He then sees Shin charging at him as his former friend then says,"

That's right, so it's time to end this once and for all!"

Shin then throws one of his beam boomerangs to intercept the incoming funnel coming at him before he takes out a beam saber and blasts at full speed for the Legend Gundam! Ray then says," No, you're not beating me, I won't lose to you Shin!

"He tries to fly down but Shin responds with,

"You're not getting away with any more Ray! I don't care if you were born to be Ray Za Burrel or Rau Le Creuset, you are who you chose to be, we all are! And since you chosen to be a monster, then you're going to die like one! "

With that he swiftly thrusts his beam saber right in to the back of the Legend Gundam! A mortified Ray gets hit from the side as he then says,

" RUH! Damn you Shin Asuka, why did you have to be so blind? It was all, for the tomorrow of, RAHU!"

With that his mobile suit explodes and since this is not Gundam Seed Destiny, he dies a painful death right after because of it! As Shin sees the remains of his former friend fall to the ground he struggles not to let his emotional pain consume him before he then says,"

Because Ray, tomorrow, tomorrow never dies. As long as we keep believing in the future to come, its never to late. But now, damn it, DAMN IT! Why, why did you have to be such an idiot Ray?" Luna then transmissions to him and says,"

Shin, don't blame yourself, it was all Ray's choice, to the end. We just did what we had to do and, whoa!"

Luna sees a barrage of missiles coming for her and just manages to avoid the blast before she turns around to see both hostile Devil Gundam heads and Digimon charging right for them! Shin just reloads his weapon's as he then says,"

Save it for later, when we have time to sort out are feelings Luna. It's not over yet!"

With that the two Gundam pilots continue their fight against those that would desire to see them die.

* * *

However with their major battle over, we now change are views once more from one group of Gundam pilots to another, who are facing a even more powerful and deadly opponent! And of course this means Sestuna, Amuro Kamile and the others against the vile head of the Innovators Ribbons in his Reborns Gundam! And as we turn back to this showdown its clear despite the difference in numbers Ribbons is proving just why he is one of the most elite pilots in all of the Zannacross Empire! Between his skills and the vast power of his machine its clear he was not bluffing and at the moment the good guys are trying to take him down for good by barraging him from all sides with attacks!

However there green haired opponent just responds by barraging them right back and an annoyed Lockon responds with,"

God damn this freak, it's almost like he has more firepower then all of us combined! And since he is being so pesky I can't even aim right!

" Kamile then charges at his opponent and says,"

If that's the case then we will just have to get up close and slow him down a little!"

The Zeta and the Arios Gundam both charge at their foe, only for Ribbons to snicker and then says,"

Don't think close range combat will save you either!"

With that the foe instantly has his right claw extend to ram the Arios Gundam away, before he then parries the Zeta Gundam's incoming beam saber strike, and smashes it back! Ribbons then get irritated and then says,"

Do you really have to drag things out so much? Well, I guess you do, since you're all obsessed with clinging on to the idea that you're going to live to the very last moment! But it does not matter if all of you cannot expect the rebirth, it's all ready begun and nothing you do can change it!"

With that he unleashes another powerful blast from his mobile suit's blaster rifle, but Tierea gets in front of his comrades and blocks the blast with his machines GN barrier. With that Tiera has the Serevee Gundam charge up all of its cannons before he then says,

" Your wrong Ribbons, you Kira and all of the others think your path is the only one, that everything else is merely a error in fate. But, destiny is not absolute, even someone made to do one task, can decide if he wants to do it or not! And ill prove it by blowing you away, GN Burst!"

With that his Gundam unleashes a massive purple energy blast at the Reborns Gundam, and the blasts target swiftly bursts upward to avoid it, only to see the blast home in on him! Ribbons chuckles with amusement as he has his FF funnels deploy once more to try and shoot the massive sphere of energy off course before he then says,"

Really now Tierea, is that the best defense you can muster for being a traitorous defect? You may have been infected by theses inferior beings emotions but that does not mean a thing! It matters not if you THINK you can change things, history has proven that it's all a dream! Mortals never change, and always revert back to their base desire after time. And that's why, oh, never mind. I see no need to explain myself to stubborn soon to be piles of dust! Just DIE all ready! Huh?

" Ribbions sees some of Amuro's Fin Funnels coming to blast at him, and blocks there shots before he then says,

" Think you can pincer me again? Just forget it!"

He sees the Hi Nu Gundam go to slash at him, but responds by having a energy whip lash out of his right hand and quickly tangle Amuro 's mobile suit with it before hurling him to the ground, and then at the same time fire on the energy sphere with his other hand to cause the blast to implode! However, another blast comes right out of the explosion and hits him right in his right machine's shoulder, blasting a chunk of it off! Ribbons winces as he then says,"

They, used that attack as a ploy? No!"

Ribbons then cringes as he sees the 00 Raiser charring right out of the smoke with his GN sword exploding with energy as its pilot then says," You're far from the god you think you are Ribbons, and its time this god falls!"

With that Sestuna then tries to slash the Reborns Gundam cleanly in half with his enlarged energy blast and Ribbons barley has time to react as he then says,

" Think you can destroy the man who created you ingrate?

"Ribbons just manages to avoid being sliced in half, but the front of his mobile suit's chest still gets hit a little, and a explosion blasts out of his chest! This causes Ribbons to bang his head against the front of his cockpit before he snarls and then says,"

Soran Ibrahim, you have proven to be quite the pest! And now it's time I show you just what happens to those that anger me! "

The Airos Gundam, Zeta Gundam, Hi Nu Gundam and the Cherudim Gundam all charging for him as Alleujah laughs loudly and says,

" Oh enough of your high talk punk, its time you see who is truly the pathetic one!

"He then extends his machine 's beam pincer but Ribbons narrows his eyes and says,"

That was not a suggestion , it was a fact! Trans Am!"

With that the Reborns Gundam at once turns red before Lockon then says,"

What, he has Trans Am to? Oh hell that's a, AHH!"

In a instant Ribbons shows just how tired of his opponents he is as he instantly warps between the Arios Gundam and the Cherudim Gundam and slashes both of them hard before they can even react, causing several metal limbs to fall and explosions to form! Alleujah is hit hard and coughs up blood as he then says,

" God damn cheap , Ugh!" With that both the orange and the green Gundam 's fall to the ground before Amuro then says,"

Great, he is seriously out for the kill now, this is going to be rough. At least his Trans Am should not last long so as long as we can endure we can, huh, whoa!"

Amuro is shocked to see that his enemy has deployed his funnels while in Trans Am, and are moving just as fast as there master! Amuro manages to avoid a few shots, but then gets hit hard in the back form a super speed claw thrust attack! Kamile sees this and then says,

" No Amuro, damn you Ribbons, I am going to, "

All of a sudden one of the larger funnels flies right in front of the Zeta Gundam and unleashes a energy blast nearly right on top of him! Kamile is able to avoid a fatal hit, but his right arm still gets blown away! Ribbons laughs madly as he then appears above everyone and then says,"

As I said before fools, anything you can do, I can do better! It was only a matter of time till the Titans were able to crack Aeolia Schenberg 's formula and improve it! Now that it's clear that your ace is nothing to me, give up all hope!"

Sestuna remains undaunted as he then says,

" No, it does not matter what you have at your command Ribbons, you're not going to win! Because you think your genetic skills, and your dark power make all the difference, you will die before you can even realize it! But despite all that you have, you still have, AH!"

In an instant Ribbons shows how tired he is of being lectured by his opponents by in a flash vanishing and blasting the 00 Raiser to the side, blasting part of the Lyat Gundam 's right wing off! Ribbons at once charges off to finish Sestuna off as he then says," The nerve, of a mere human thinking you have the right to tell me I am wrong?

Your just worthless trash, so its time you vanish forever!" With that the Reborns Gundam goes to fulfill its intention to slash the 00 Raiser in half, only for him to be caught off guard and be stopped by the Seravee Gundam to tackle him from behind! The larger built Gundam tries to restrained Ribbons as Tireria then says,"

That's your ultimate flaw Ribbons Almark, you refuse to expect your looking down on those who you deem inferior to you !

" With that Ribbons at once gets enraged as he tries to overpower the Seravee as its owner then says,

" I refuse to expect that, because it's the reality defect! You who have been infected by the weakness of the trash, shawl be purged along with them!"

With that Ribbons tries to blast apart Tireria with his funnels, only for Tireria to respond by having his machine's GN barrier appear around both of them and nullify the blasts before Tireria then says," You never realized, what are original goal was Ribbons. We were made not to replace humans, but to guide them to a better future!"

With that he has his Gundam have his hidden beam hands and try to impale the Reborns, only for the genetically altered villain to snicker and says,"

I am going to guide humanity fool, to their one true destiny! "

With that Ribbons unleashes his machine's Trans Am once more, and brakes the Seravee Gundam' s arms before he fallows up with saying," Because the new era of darkness, has no need for worthless defective scum!

"With that he unleashes a powerful slash, that cuts deep in to the opposing Gundam! Ribbons looks delighted as he slashes in half the Seravee 's head, only to be shocked to see the smaller Seraphim Gundam to pop out of it! Ribbons then says,"

What, a Gundam, compressed in another one? "

The Seraphim Gundam then grabs the GN bazooka and aims it right at Ribbons as he then says,"

That's what happens, when you assume things! "

He then fires a massive blast right at the Reborns Gundam, and while Ribbons is quick enough to dodge the full force of the blast his right shoulder still gets blasted off! Ribbons snarls and then says," I had enough of this, of all of you!

" He then has his funnels go after the Seraphim, only for energy blasts to blast them to bits before the Hi Nu Gundam then lands right in front of the Reborns and Amuro then says,"

Trust us, we all were sick of this from the start so just go down!"

With that Amuro has his mobile suit fire his Hyper Bazooka within point blank range and hits its target so hard that he shatters the Reborns Gundam's shield! Ribbons is livid as he recovers from the impact before charging right back at Amuro before saying,"

THEN JUST DIE!" He then goes Trans Am again and charges right at Amuro! However Setsuna then says

," No, we won't die, no matter how hard you try Ribbons! Trans Am!"

With that the 00 Raiser glows red, before dashing at the Reborns at full speed! The two Gundams clash several times per second as Ribbons gives it all and madly hacks away at the 00 Raiser as he then says," There is no use, no matter what you try, ill destroy any thing you send at me!"

As they struggle to overpower each other Setsuna then says,"

Get it through your head Ribbons, you're not going to break my resolve! Huh? "

He then sees Ribbons point his GN buster rifle right at the head of the 00 Raiser before he then says,"

Then I'll just shatter it! I raised you, molded you, and now I will terminate you! "

With that he unleashes a massive energy blast right at the 00 Raiser that goes on to blast off the top of a nearby mountain top before it causes a explosion, and Ribbons laughs madly as he then says," Yes, this is the outcome of the resolve of broken maggots! Struggles all you want, you all will perish no matter what! So, who wants to, oh?"

Ribbons sees his blast fade, and is shocked to see only a bunch of green particles remain where the 00 Raiser was! Ribbons quickly looks around as he then says,"

What, not a single trace of debris? Could, he really have had the time to use that Gundam's Quantization ability? Damn you, don't think you can trick me rat!"

He then turns around and instantly swings his beam saber behind him, and is delighted to see the 00 Raiser reform , with his beam saber in his target's head part! Ribbons widens his eyes and cackles as he then says,"

Yes, I told you I am no easily tricked fool like the others! Every action, every desire from you humans I can foresee without delay! So, WHAT!"

This sudden outburst is brought by Setsuna breaking off his own Gundam 's head before he then says,"

You may be able to see everything we can do, but since you're so intent on making it clear that you're not like us, that means your blind to seeing just what you can't and can do, including dying!"

With that, despite his head, and his machine's cameras along with it destroyed Setsuna instantly fires his GN sword beam, blasting right through the Reborns Gundam! He then says,"

Ribbons, your nothing but a evil disturbance that spreads war! So vanish forever! "

Ribbons screams in pain as he then says,

" What, this, can't be possible! Humans will forever be bound to their sin! Damn you, DAMN you Setsuna F Senil! It's because of you, and all of the others idiots, that the rebirth of the universe is forever stalled with, RAHHH!"

With that Ribbons is consumed by the blast, and he and the Reborns Gundam are both destroyed instantly! Setsuna then takes a deep breath as he then says,

" At last, it's done. Ribbons, I will change the world, without destroying the people that live in it! No matter how long it takes, people will be able to evolve to understand each other, I know it. "

Amuro sighs and says," He was one vicious madman, but like the others, his conceit got the better of him.

"Kamile then flies back up to the 00 Raiser and then says,"

Well, at least he died without taking any of use, wait. Yah, as I was saying at least we took him down without him taking any of us with him! So, none of the rest of you guys have any psychos enemies that are still alive right? "

Tirea then chuckles and says,

" No, I think we won this phase of this battle, but it's still far from the end!"

The group of Gundam pilots then see a missile zoom past and explode before they all notice a Nova Crusher and more hostiles coming right at them before Amuro then says,"

Got that right, so stay sharp everyone this won't mean anything till we all live through this! Setsuna, your Gundam is badly damaged. You and the others head back for repairs while we handle things here.

"Setsuna nods and says," Conformed, just don't falter.

" With that he and the rest of the damaged units retreat while Amuro goes on the assault. As he sees Shin and Luna come to his aide, along with a few more like the Unicorn Gundam and Zechs he then says,"

Don't worry, I am not about to falter now. No matter what genetic freak or twisted psychopath tries to destroy this world, I'll do everything I can to make sure the fail! With that new group arriving, it seems we have a shot, so everyone hang on just a bit more against this insanity!"

With that he and the others proceed to fight. However, with Ribbons dead, it's time to go to see how another tense clash with a Zannacross psycho, and that leads us to see how Ben's primary rival is faring against the crazed attacks of Gin Ichimaru!

* * *

And as we return to the battle between combat geniuses, it's clear that Ezan is seeing just why the Enji traitor had such a crazy reputation. However, even so Ezan has slowly been able to adjust to the lighting fast moves of his opponent, and at the moment he has just dodged Gin's very long sword strikes again and again before unleashing a energy blast that blasts Gin back! However despite Gin being hit dead on he just shrugs it off and chuckles before he then says,"

What's with this Ezan? The way you have been fighting, it's like you're bored of me all ready."

Ezan just chuckles as he blocks Gin's newest slash and says," Oh I long grown bored of your antics Gin, but now I am just annoyed that you really thought you could defeat me like this! Your range and speed mean nothing, because no long how fast and how far you reach you is never going to kill me.

"Gin sighs and then says,"

Oh, is that so? I suppose it does seem that you're too fast to catch and to clever for me to trick. Well, guess I'll stop having to be ambitious about this. I was hoping I could snipe Ben Auro after killing you, but I guess I'll have to leave it to the other guys to try and nip that pain in the bud. Still, it is a bit vexing that you're not using your full power to face me Ezan."

Ezan narrows his eyes and then says," I don't need the Divine Joutei to kill you Ichimaru, for even with the Advanced Curse Seal Crystal your power level and skill is not a threat to me. "Gin then has his energy flare up as he then says,"

My, your rather confident for a washed up has been. What is the matter, did Ben rattle your brain a bit too much when he beat you? I had a front row seat to the match, it was quite a good show. You were so close, but it seems Auro just had a tad more spirit in him to make him the winner. And that's too bad, because his spirit is not going to be enough to survive the coming onslaught, so you're sunk!"

Ezan grins and says," Oh, are you trying to make me lose my composer by making me feel bad Gin? How amateurish, and pathetic. I won't deny I would have preferred that I desired to win the Enji Budokai, and I still feel Auro still is to close to his feelings. However, it was a honorable match between warriors, and I have no one to blame for not making my desire come to pass but myself. You don't know me as well as you think if you think you can escape your fate with a few taunts scum!"

Gin sighs and then says," Oh I see, trying to be the cold guy to the end eh? Whatever, that's not the trick anyway, THIS is!

" With that Gin strikes the ground with his extended sword, causing it to explode! Ezan instantly jumps up, but in a instant Gin impales Ezan through his left arm! Ezan coughs up blood and glares at Gin as he then says," You are quite twitchy, if even with such a shot, you did not have the capacity to hit any of my vitals! That's going to be your last mistake traitor! Huh? "

He is then shocked to see Gin open his eyes and glare at Ezan with murderous intent as his sword glows purple before Gin licks his lips and then says,"

Nah, that was your last mistake Ezan. See, I kind of lied about the full extent of my power. And that would be that despite all the fast extending, my blade has another dandy feature! And that is, when my blade extends it turns to dust, and that dust leaves a fragment behind on its targets, a fragment that has poison that is strong enough to break down the cells of ANY living creature it infects, even someone that can regenerate won't be able to survive it! I came here to kill the hope of this world Ezan, I was ready to slay even angels to get the ball rolling on the dark paradise! So get ready to die!"

Ezan at once charges at Gin and then says,"

Damn you, ill,"

Gin jumps back and says," Shut up and blow up! Kill, Kamishini No Yari!"

With that Ezan then sees his arm glow before an explosion then instantly blasts out, one that covers a block's radius!

Gin laughs and says,

" Ah, and at last the pesky freak works so hard he falls to pieces! You may be good Ezan, but even you're not quick enough to win! After all, your sharp mind is slowed down by nagging thoughts you have revolving around the safety of those precious to you! Even someone as trained as you can't surprises those fears entirely out of your mind! Me on the other hand, I don't' have some silly things like friends or family slowing me down! I am like a snake, with cold skin no emotions and slither around searching for prey with my tong And I do enjoy swallowing things that look tasty! So, looks like I proved once and for all who the true, GUH!"

All of a sudden a strong impact smashes Gin in to a nearby rock before the stern voice of Ezan then says,"

The only thing you proved Gin, is that you're the true demented idiot between us!"

An explosion of power then blasts out of the smoke, before Gin is shocked to see Ezan emerge with his Divine Joutei armor out, even if the part where Gin attacked is destroyed! Gin wipes some blood out of his face as he chuckles in a frenzied tone and then says,

" I see, very clever Ezan, using the armor to take the poison, and then discard it. Nice one, guess I have no choice but to retract my statement. However, that's only going to work once, next time you're finished!"

Ezan points the Nu Eypon at Gin and then says," There is no next time, time to die Gin Ichimaru! Judgment Blitz!"

With that in a flash Gin tries to impale Ezan again, but Ezan moves before the blade even retracts, and slashes Gin all over in an instant! As blood comes out of Gin form all over Gin snickers and says," Well, this won't do at all, not one bit."

Gin coughs up blood and falls to his knees before Ezan appears right in front of him with his blade at Gin's throat before he then says,

" Its over Gin, you're going to hell where insane monsters like you belong."

Gin then glares at Ezan with his blood red eyes, which are even redder from the curse seal's power before he then says,"

Are you so sure of that? It seems very soon this world is going to be the perfect place for me, that is, once all the pests are killed! Good thing I have the proper creditable to fit in. Oh well, about time I show you just how well I really fit in to the soon to be status quota!"

With that Gin is surrounded by darkens before Ezan then says,

" What, this is, the same thing that happened with Tosen."

Gin laughs madly as he unleashes a shockwave of darkness that forces Gin Ezan back before Gin then glares at Ezan and says,"

What, you think Tosen would get upgraded and I would not? How silly of you to think that I would be left out! Yes, Tosen really kind of dropped the ball before he crocked. However, I never get rusty Ezan! So, prepare to see what something REALLY scary is!

Massacre,Despiadado Serpiete!

"With that Gin is consumed in a pillar of dark energy and Ezan just gets ready for anything as he then says,

" Great, just went I thought this was all ready dragging on enough all ready." Ezan then sees Gin laughing from behind the darkness before he then says,"

Don't worry Ezan, it's going to end soon, REAL soon if I have anything to say about it!"

With that Ezan braces himself as he sees Gin emerge in his transformed demonic body, and even someone as composed as Ezan is shocked a little at his foe's new appearance! And that's because Gin now appears to be a larger demonic creature with the body of a porcupine, the claws of a bear, the face of a demonic Hyena, and a tail like a scorpion! Even after transforming in to such a deadly creature Gin in his new form keeps his usual creepy eye closed grin as he then says,"

Ah, that's more like it. I know this new look is not as snazzy as your ultimate power, but even if it looks quite odd I trust your not foolish enough to take it lightly! I put more work requesting my power so unlike Tosen I know how to use it to its ultimate use !"

Ezan has his aura of light and darkness flare up again as he then says," As if it matters. It matters not if you're a human, demon angel or machine Gin! Kira tried to be everything and he still could not take us down, and I am in no mood to humor you!

" Gin narrows his eyes and laughs like a demonic hyena before he then says,"

Who said anything about humoring? I thought we were talking about KILLING!"

With that Gin unleashes a demonic roar before he opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of red energy from his mouth! Ezan defects the blast, and instantly sees Gin extend his right hand, and have the claws on that hand extend! Ezan is able to dodge this attack to only to see Gin attack with his other hand before Ezan then says,"

I expected this Gin, your ace in the hole is worthless! So now you're attacking with three to six blades at once are you? No doubt they have the same toxic power as before, but even so that still is not good enough! I had enough of you, this ends now! Judgment Burst!"

With that Ezan 's blade is infused with both light and dark energy before he charges at Gin with the intention of slashing his head off, only for Gin to stick his tong out and say,"

If that's how you feel, then die all ready!

" With that Gin shocks Ezan by curling up like a armadillo and having Ezan strike his shell, which the super elite warrior finds out, is hard enough to block Ezan 's strike entirely! Ezan at once backs off, but Gin laughs from inside his shell and then says,"

Got yah!"

With that Ezan is shocked to see his opponents entire spiky shell break out and try to impale him! Ezan flash steps in the right direction only for Gin to say,

" Don't think it will be that easy!"

With that Gin starts rolling like a charging bolder, and having his spikes keep shooting out at Ezan every second he can get! Ezan moves at full speed to avoid being hit as he then says,"

Gin, I hate to admit it but this form of his is not going to be easy to take down. I'll just have to keep my distance and strike when he is variable."

Gin all of a sudden springs up with his tail and in a second appears above Ezan before he then says,

" You seem to think you can get away, but this time there really is no escape!"

With that he then has blades blast out of his shell in all directions, causing Ezan to barley block all of the blasts with a wall of light created from his sword! As Ezan struggles to keep Gin 's blades from touching him Gin just laughs again and then says,"

You are a fighter, no one can deny that Ezan Zeon. However, the fights over, and so are you!

"Ezan is pushed back a little, and some of the blades are getting closer to him before he then says,"

The battle is not truly over, till only one side remains Gin and I am still standing! I did not go through so much, only to die at the hands of scum like you!"

Gin then opens his head from his shell and then laughs madly as he then says,"

Oh, a bit too picky are we Ezan? Seriously, we all want to have are cake and eat it too but we can't decide when it's that time to say good bye. After all, you Enji keep defending your precious world, but it does not matter because it's just a impossible dream for you guys to pull of being saviors to a all ready dying world! After all, your pride at being the best has just blown up in your face since you lost to that Star sucker!"

Ezan narrows his eyes and then says,"

As naïve as he is, he is still a far better warrior and person then you Gin! I may have lost, but I still am far superior to trash like you!"

Gin then opens his mouth and says,"

We will see who is trash after your body breaks down to pieces Ezan! "

With that he unleashes another blade from his mouth, and has it charge right for Ezan's head! However Ezan moves his head to the side as the blade punchers the light barrier he set up and has his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes form as he then says,"

Just what I was waiting for, Amateraseu!"

With that Ezan instantly narrows his eyes before black flames blast out and Gin then widens his own eyes as he then says,"

Why you, RAHH!" Gin then roars in pain as his mouth is consumed with black flames, that quickly spread to the rest of his body! Gin is forced to retract his spikes, and Ezan wastes no time as he bursts right at Gin and punches him hard in the chest as he then says,"

To bad you assumed you were the only one who could be tricky Gin. Now, I don't care if you have something up your sleeve even now, your through! "

He then punch's Gin hard in the chest smashing him in to the air as Gin tries to recover and he then says,

" Blast it, you're not, going to win Ezan Zeon! I will, devour all of my prey! You, Ben Auro, and all of the angels there are can't defy the ultimate power of Zannacross!

" He tries to turn his back on Ezan and try and impale him again, only to see that Ezan has all ready warped in front of him! Ezan then extends his hands and unleashes all of his power before he then says,"

I don't know the future Gin, even with theses eyes I can only see the present reality . However, I do know your future, so let me tell you right now what it is! Twilight Omega Flare!

" With that Ezan unleashes his energy blast of light and darkness at full power! Gin quickly fires a pair of energy blasts from his hands, only for the quick fired energy blasts to quickly be overpowered as Gin snarls and then says,"

Damn it, those eyes, those eyes of doubt, why can't I break those eyes? RUAHHH!"

With that Gin is consumed by the energy blast and screams in pain before he then says,

" Damn it, those eyes of doubt, of regret, they will never be able to see a path that can save you from the absolute wrath of Zannacross! The way you stand now is not like a warrior, but a confused idiot heretic! All of you idiot inferior beings, can do nothing but delude your self's till it's too late! Well, enjoy what's in store for you losers! That's right, death, hanging on to such stupid things is only going to give you death and despair! So enjoy! HAHAHA, AHHH!"

With that Gin is instantly vaporized and as an explosion breaks out! Ezan makes sure Gin is dead, and after sensing that the traitor to the Enji 's magical energy as despaired entirely he just lowers his sword and says,"

Gin Ichimaru, you still understood nothing. Even the ultimate master warrior blinks once and a while, I realized that by now. For if we were not to blink, then we would not be living and you're the fool if you think otherwise. Yes, if anything the most I learned from Ben, is that you can still blink, and have a heart that feels things. However, the most important thing is that you know when to blink, and when to act.

"Ezan turns around and sees the chaotic warzone still raging on behind him and then says,"

And I know without a doubt what I must do. My mission is to take down the rest of your kind with my comrades to defend the universe from the forces of darkness. After all, among everything else, I won't be able to have a proper rematch with Ben to get back at him if I fail. All right, time to see where to strike next. Theses celestial beings seem to be the real deal, and there power is making this easier the it was going to be. Still, it's not over yet.

" With that after only a few seconds of rest Ezan blasts off to see where his power should strike next.

* * *

However, for now with his battle over we now turn to another group of Ben's friends that are trying to end the battle that has been raging on since last chapter, and that would be Doug, Kirby and the others fighting the crazed Marx Soul!

As we turn back to the clash with the mad vampire being it's clear that Doug and the others are seeing that Marx is far from being as easy to handle in a fight as someone from Kirby's world like King Dedede! However even so Doug and the others have been slowly faring better with each assault from the villain that they have endured! And at the moment Doug has just dodge a bunch of dark vines erupting out of the ground to contain him before he hears Marx laughing and says,

" What are you laughing about anyway freak? The more you tick me off the worst it's going to be for you!"

Marx cackles and then says," Oh that's rich, trying to scare me human? I think you need some more fear in you!"

Marx then shimmers with dark energy, before he unleashes a massive energy blast from his mouth! Doug blocks the blast, and while it pushes him back he still just whistles and says,

" Oh come on, you expect me to be scared by this? Please, I went through a lot worst shows and still did not even feel tense so get ready to feel all kinds of let down freak!

"With that his power explodes before he then throws the blast away!

Marx moans and then says,"

Man, this guy is no fun at all! Well then, time to end the game forever and, OW!"

He was about to dive at Doug, when all of a sudden a bunch of fire balls zoom past him! Marx turns around and sees Mario and Luigi charging at him as Mario then says,"

If you don't like how things are going then a leave! No one is asking you to a be here monster!"

Marx snickers and then says,"

Oh of course no one asked you mustached losers, it would not be a surprised if it was after all! And the reason I Am here is because I don't link things here. Yes, it's far too crowded with rats on this world, and every other world in the stars! So that's why I like Zannacross 's idea to destroy all the rats in one glorious flash!

" Kirby and Yoshi then run up past the Mario Brothers before Kirby then says,"

How can you be so mean Marx? You were always selfish, but desiring to see so many people hurt is beyond cruel! "

He then throws a bunch of bombs just as Yoshi fires off some eggs before Marx unleashes some energy blades from his wings to take down all of the coming shots before he then says," Oh mean to your spleen maybe, but that does not bother me at all! After all, if I had to choose between power and strength over friendship and apples it's no question! But, you have always been stupid, and so have your stupid friends, so just go through with the rest of you stupid kind to oblivion!"

Kirby then gets determined and then says,"

No way, I like my friends, this world, and the universe just how it is so I am not going to let you guys mess it up!

" Marx then snarls and says,"

Blah blah, like I expected anything else from you. Whatever, ill just MAKE you leave!"

With that Marx dives in to the ground, and then goes to charge at Kirby from behind! However before he can reach Kirby, his head meets Doug's foot, and he is smashed to the ground hard! As he rebounds to the air he sees Doug smirking before the Enji cracks his neck and he then says,"

If that's what you really want I reckon that's going to be rather hard since you're not really in the position to make us move!"

Marx gets upset as his eyes glow red and he then says,

" That smirk, I don't like that smirk, and I'll make you pay for smirking at me like that Enji! Nightma

re Matter! "With that Marx has his wings glow with energy, before he unleashes two powerful red and black mini comets at Doug! Doug is pushed back by this sudden attack and struggles to push the blast back as he then says,"

Does not matter how sneaky you are punk, you're not getting the better of me!

"Marx then sees Doug having his energy explode before he narrows his eyes and then says,

" Oh yes I am! You think a idiot like you is going to make me look bad? In your dreams!"

Marx then unleashes a dark blue ice like orb form his mouth, that instantly causes a wall of ice to try and freeze Doug! However Kirby gets behind Doug and unleashes his mirror power to reflect the ice before he then says,

" No way Marx, together we are sending you back to where you came from!"

Marx sees his redirected attack coming for him and fires another blast to cancel it before he then looks frantic and says,"

No, I am not going back to where I Was before, it's no fun at all back there!

" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all then charge at Marx as Yoshi then says,"

Yoshi then says," Yoshi thinks you should have thought about that before you starting being such a bully!"

Luigi nods and says," Sorry man, it's a little too late for regrets now!"

Mario nods and says,"

Luigi, Yoshi, lets a wrap this up!

" With that Luigi and Yoshi unleash some attacks, and Marx dodges them, only to be hit dead on by Mario's Giga Fire ball, igniting the villain from Popstar, and blasting him in to the air! As Marx screams in pain he then says,"

THAT HURT! That's it I am going to , what!"

Marx is shocked to see Doug 's muscles bulge before he unleashes all of his power and shatters Marx's attack before his gauntlets and grieves glow before he then says,

" You though that hurt Marx? Then let's see how you take this!"

Doug then charges right for Marx and the villain responds by saying,"

Don't touch me, touch death instead human!"

With that Marx splits in half again, and a orb of energy tries to suck Doug in! But Doug quickly changes course and says,"

Hell no, that place is only a one way visit for me!"

With that Doug at once uses all of his power to fly backwards, and Marx responds by having his power increase!

He then laughs madly and then says," There is no escape, your finished! Yes, got you!"

Marx laughs as he sees Doug get consumed in to his black hole, only to be horrified to see Doug's image fade! Marx then says,"

What, he was , air?" As he reforms all of a sudden Doug appears in front of him grinning widely as he then says,"

Congrats man, you sucked in my after image! Here is your prize!

Final, Shoryuken, Heaven!"

With that Doug promptly smashes his fist in to Marx, punching his face in and causing a shockwave with the impact! Marx is launched in to the air, and Doug fallows up his combo by warping behind Marx and punching him hard again! As Marx goes flying to the ground he tries to recover as he then says

," Damn it, I am NOT going to miss out, on the new world, the paradise off darkness! Huh?

"He then sees Kirby looking right at him as he then says,"

Sorry Marx, but you're a big bully, and you blew your chance so good bye!

" With that Kirby unleashes his Crash energy blast as the Mario brothers combined there powers to form a massive fireball, combining in to one big blast that smashes right in to Marx! Marx screams in pain as he then says,

" No, not again! RAHHH!"

With that Marx splits in two before both half's before the entire body of the villain is eradicated! Kirby then sits down and sighs before he then says,"

Whew, today has been nasty enough, but I did not expect that I would have to take down Marx again to!

" Luigi then sits down and starts waving his face with his hat before he then says,"

Man, this level of tension is causing me to feel like I could keel over any minute! I wonder how Ben can even be still going after back to back, to back, to BACK intensity like this!"

Doug lands besides the green plumber and chuckles as he then says,"

That's easy Luigi, Ben keeps going because he knows he has no choice but to keep going. And either do we unless we want to end up as tombstones by the end of the week."

Mario then nods and says,"

That's for sure Doug. This may be one crazy time, but we can get through it as long as we keep it up!

" Yoshi then punch's the air as he then says,"

Yoshi knows that we can win, because the bad guys may be tough, but we are all tougher! No matter how big and bad they get it's not going to be, ah!"

With that everyone hears a large tremor before Luigi looks up and yells in terror before he then says,

" Yoshi, maybe you should rephrase that because that guy looks rather big!

"Yoshi and the others then look and see a damaged Chaosdramon land on the ground! Chasodramon at once instantly aims his cannons at Yoshi before he then says,"

New targets acquired, proceeding with termination program."

As Luigi Kirby and Yoshi scream out and Mario gets tense and Doug just powers up and says,"

Looks like now it's time for the dull wrecking ball guy to get his turn eh? No matter how big or small you all are, ill thrash you around all the same!"

Chaosdramon responds with,"

Your commit is faulty Enji Knight. All who stand in the way of Chaosdramon only have one destiny, to die. So now.

" The large mega digimon war machine is interrupted as a powerful energy blast hits him in the head! Shinryudramon then flies above him looking bruised but all right as he then says," HEY jerk, I am still alive so that's a big lie! Just because I got blasted in to a bunch of buildings, and those buildings exploded, it does not mean that you won just because you were too lazy to check! Oh well, if you're stupid enough to not be able to figure that out, I guess I am getting through to taking you down!

" Chaosdramon looks up at Shinryudramon and says,

" Wrong heretic, your termination is unavoidable , just like all who stand in the way of the Emperor of Darkness.

"Shinryudramon then lands besides Doug and then says,"

Hey guys, looks like you are doing ok. This guy packs a punch but he is not that bad, just one tough nut to crack."

Doug chuckles and then says," I get the message man, this guy was built to be one sturdy toy. However, looks like this calls for a little extra take down muscle! "

There foe then looks at Doug and then says," No matter how many of you unite, the result will be the same. Chaos Crusher Claw!"

With that Chaosdramon then extends his right claw to try and impale Doug, but the member of squad 7 is able to block the strike with his hands! While he is pushed back, he is able to stand his ground and he then says,

" Your one mean wrecking machine but you're not taking me down!"

Chaosdramon then aims his cannons at Doug and says," If physical force proves to be a stubborn method to bring about your demise, then there is always the option of energy deconstruction! "

As the red monster's cannons begin to charge up Shinryudramon ascends to the air and then says,

" No way I am letting you blow my friend to smithereens! Your cannons may be able to blow up a lot, but I think it's time you see how much they can blow up for yourself! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With that Ben's Digimon partner unleashes a powerful blast of energy right as Chaosdramon is about to fire! However, just as the energy blast is about to hit, all of a sudden the energy gets absorbed in to Chaosdramon's cannons! Chaosdramon laughs and says,"

That might have worked, on a lesser servant . However, I was produced to be the ultimate destroyer, one who could not be stopped by such common tactics! Any attempts to interfere with my attack, will just make it even more lethal! So, die in agony worms!"

Doug at once charges right for his foe as he then says,

" Like hell! I'll just shut you down before you cause a mess! Shitenshuu !"

With this Doug strikes his target with a powerful blow, only for Chaosdramon to not even flinch before he then says,"

You may be faster than me Enji, but it's worthless. My body entirely composed by one of the most durable metals in this dimension, Red Chrome Digizoid, one of the most durable metals in this dimension! Furthermore, it's also been enhanced by the dark magic of Darth Damonus! No single attack has what it takes to stop me!"

Doug just grins as he then says," Oh yah, in that case what about many ones?"

Chaosdramon then has his cannons glow and the ground shakes with his energy before he then says," You humans and your illogical thought patterns are so irritating. I told you, your efforts are futile, so just expect it and die! Hyper, Infinite , CANNON!"

With that Chaosdramon instantly fires two blasts, one heading for Doug and the other for Shinryudramon! At once the two move at full speed in to the air, only for the blasts to go after them! Chaosdramon just laughs as he says,"

There is no escape, my blasts will never stop fallowing you till they consumed you! Prepare to die!"

Doug responds with, like hell I am! Hey, Shinryudramon, you thinking what I am thinking?"

Doug motions his head to Chaosdramon below and Shinryudramon nods and says,

" Got it, lets do it!" With that the two zigzag around the area moving so fast that they are like twin blurs, all while there foe's blasts keep fallowing them ! Chaosdramon then says,"

Give it up, no matter how fast you run you can't outpace my sensors! Oh?"

He then sees Doug charging right for him as he then says," Another foreword assault? I see you wish to end things quickly, so I will comply!" He then goes to smash Doug, only for the image to vanish before the Digimon says," What, just a trick?" Huh?"

He then sees Shinryudramon behined him before he then says," I think this belongs to you jerk!"

With that Shinryudramon flash steps out of the way, with the energy blast right on him! Realizing that its to fast a change, and that Doug has moved at the same speed behined him Chaosdramon then says," No wait, RAH!"

With that he his hit by his own attacks at the same time on both sides of him, causing a large explosion! With that Doug and Shinryudramon land in front of the blast before Doug whistles and then says," Way to take the problem off are hands gear head! Looks like your attack is strong, so strong even you can't handle it! Huh?"

He hears a roar before he is shocked to see a damaged, but still functional Chaosdramon emerge!

Chaosdramon is all ready recharging his cannons as he then says," I beg to differ human! I told you, I was built to be the ultimate weapon! No single thing can, GUH!"

With that before Chaosdramon can fire all of a sudden he is hit with not just one, but dozens of powerful shots at once this bombardment just gets even bigger as he then starts to have his armor crack before he then says,"

What, sensors, malfunctioning?

Error, rebooting systems. Processing, computing, evaluation is, red ring of death? ARG! "

With that Chaosdramon is broken down and shattered before the machine of death dies in a massive explosion! Doug shrugs and says,"

Well, bit of a sucker punch and a anti climatic twist, but whatever he is just a grunt.

" With that he then sees many of the Enji, including James, Master Gerard, Lighting, Shadow, FoSoYo, E Omega, Luke, Samus, Squall, and a bunch of others are all walking up from various directions before James just walks up to Doug and sighs before he then says,

" He may have just been a grunt but his firepower was still quite dangerous. Thanks to you guys being able to distract him though, he was not realizing we jammed his sensors and surrounded him to take him down in a combined assault. Good work guys."

Doug chuckles and then says,"

What the hell are you thinking me for? I was just the fall guy see? Ah well, as long as it ends well it's all good to me man. Whew, this is high up there as one of our most craziest battles, but since theses Celestial beings seem to know how to do there demon hide thrashing well looks like we might be able to win this one .

" James nods as he then says,"

Yes, we seem to have been lucky getting such a timely miracle but I am not going to complain about such good timing. The Zannacross forces seemed to have put everything in to making this the final moment where they would enforce there will on us and the universe. However, it would seem despite all of their planning they failed to foresee that the celestial ones have enough interest in the state of this war that they would also enforce there will."

Kirby smiles and then says,"

It's great to see that the guys that told Ben what he had to do are not just going to make him do all the hard work by himself

." Doug cracks his knuckles and then says,"

It is nice to see these guys seem to be willing to throw us a bone and help us end this major pain. Guess the Zannacross jokers just might be starting to realize that things are not fated to go their way or anything like that! Well, even if they don't get the message, they will get the boot out of here! "

With that a barrage of laser blasts rain down from above before more Devil Gundam heads pop up out of the ground before Shinryudramon looks up and says,"

Looks like these guys are not going to learn what we are saying any way but the hard way! So let's make sure theses creeps don't mess up this world any more then they have all ready!"

With this everyone goes on to fight, but for now we change the viewpoint once more, to go back to the battle that has started at the start of today's battle royal of light and darkness, and that's the clash of Cloud and the others against the fury of Genesis!

* * *

And as we resume looking over this fight in the area below the Royal booth of the Enji Budokai stadium it would seem after Genesis had transformed in to his demonic Avatar state his attacks have became only more powerful and vicious.

However, Cloud his friends and the others who share his desire have showed Genesis no matter how hard he tries to, he is not going to blow his opponents away so easley! Since we left the battle, Cloud 's friends like Yuffie, Red XIII and Shelke have all joined the fight to and there extra firepower to try and turn the tide of battle. At the moment Genesis has unleashed a barrage of energy swords to try and slice up the good guys.

But Cloud just slashes the swords coming his way to pieces before dashing right up to Genesis and unleashing his Cross Slash attack right across Genesis's chest!

In the inquisitors powered up state this is not enough to land a lethal blow but it still gets Genesis more than a little annoying and causes him to instantly backhand Cloud in to the wall!

However as Cloud goes flying, Barret charges forward, before the man with the metal hand jumps up, unleashes his power and fires off his Catastrophe limits break attack just as Red XIII unleashes his Cosmo Memory energy blast, and Yuffie fallows up with attacking with swirling energy around her shrunken before she then fires her red purple and white All Creation Limit Break energy blast! The three powerful attacks all collide in to Genesis, and causes him to snarl in pain before he then flies out of the flames looking damaged and bruised before he then says,"

You cretins think this power is enough to stop me? I'll make you witness what true strength is!

"With that Genesis fires a barrage of fire balls at the group only for Vincent to unleash all of the energy he has in his Chaos state and aim the large Death Penalty positron cannon he is holding at the blast before he then says,"

Give up your delusions Genesis, it just makes you even more pathetic! "

With that Vincent fires off a shot of his own with enough power to cause the incoming magic spell to explode prematurely!

Genesis snarls and clenches his fist before he then says," That's right, laugh in the face of death, it's the only thing you can do fools!"

With that he just unleashes another barrage of energy blasts but this time Aeris flies in front of Vincent before she then has her staff and shield combined to a bow as she says,"

We don't laugh in the face of evil, we stand through its wrath, and overcome it! Judgment Arrow!"

With that Aeris unleashes a powerful holy energy blast that shatters her foe's incoming spell and goes on to blast right through a chunk of Genesis's right wing! Genesis staggers back before his energy gets even more intense to the point that it blows the roof above them to pieces before he then says,

" No matter how defiant you are, no matter how stubborn you can be, its all, futile! Your meager wills are nothing compared to the one true master of all! "

Genesis then bursts at Aeris and in a blood lust rage tries to slash her clean in half with his massive sword! However Tifa and Shelke both dash right for him as Cloud's child hood friend then has all of her energy go in to her fist as she then says,"

Genesis I had enough of you talking down to us like we are nothing more then cattle! Final Heaven!

"With that Tifa smashes her fist right in to Genesis's head, and she hits him hard enough to crack his armor! At the same time Shelke also slashes at the former First Class SOLDIER with her own EM sabers at his throat, causing the villain to be blasted to the ground and leave a dent in the ground! As Genesis gets back up Cloud sighs and says,"

Give it up Genesis, your energy is getting lower by the minute. Even someone as fanatical as you must see by now that you're not going to win! You and the others may have thought unleashing yet another blitzkrieg like this would be enough to take us all down. But looks like the angels were not going to just be idle about you reviving Zannacross. "

Genesis laughs madly as he then says,"

Don't you all get it? There descent changes nothing, Zannacross will rise, and all of you will fall! And now it's time you heretics fall for good! Impulse of Purgatory!" Genesis then forms a magical symbol before he then fires off a large red energy beam at his opponents only for Cloud to have his energy surge before he then says,

" No matter how many times you try this Genesis, its going to end the same. I won't let it end any different !"

With that he charges right at the beam, and strikes it with his sword! Genesis laughs madly and then says,"

It's worthless, succumb to the truth Cloud Strike, and fall! Angel, Zack, all of there kind 's efforts have only been rewarded by despair and ruin and your no different!

" Cloud then narrows his eyes and then says,"

I am not interested , with what you have to say Genesis!

"With that Cloud's power explodes with so much force, that he charges right through Genesis's attack! Genesis is horrified as he then says,"

What, where did you get this power?"

Cloud keeps charging at him as he then says,

" It can't be helped, this is not just my desire, but everyone else's! Time to cut this chain of madness Genesis, Omni Slash Ver 5!

" With that Cloud has all of the swords he stores in the First Sword pop out, before he quickly slashes Genesis several times with powerful strikes before he can react! Genesis screams out in pain as he then says," Damn you, SOLDIER first class Cloud Strife! RAHH!"

With that a explosion of darkness pours out of his wounds, before in a flash he has returned to his normal human state, kneeling down on one knee and bleeding severely! Genesis coughs up more blood as he then says,"

You, why do types like you always stand in my way?" Cloud lands on the ground and says,"

Because it's my duty to make sure you guys don't have your way. Its clear now you can't continue fighting Genesis, so if you're really want to die, then just keep coming if you truly won't expect any other option!"

Genesis laughs madly as he stagger back and says,

" There is no other option Cloud, destruction is the only outcome for this broken world! The cycle of battle, the endless conflict of desires, will never end as long as disgusting sinners are allowed to get away with existing! Your hopes will leave you no where, because there is no where for this dimension to go but to chaos! "

With that there is a large flash of light before a clam voice then says,"

Misguided soul, your wrong about a great many things, and the fate of the universe is one of them.

" Everyone then sees Gabriel Celesta descend in front of Genesis before he points his weapon at the Zannacross Inquisitor and says,

" Your forces are being thwarted as we speak Genesis Rhapsodus, its time you realize that your wrong. Leave now if you have any desire left to live.'

" Genesis looks outraged as he then says,"

How so very fitting, that you angels waltz in to clean up a problem your arrogance created! If you care so much for life, then how could you have just stood by and let things decay to such a state? If you truly are compassionate, then why do you allow sinners to get away with consuming all with there greed and lust?"

Gabriel stands firm as he then says,"

We don't let those who think nothing of spreading misery just get away, no matter who they are, they die in time, and they pay the price for such injustices by suffering in hell where they belong. Likewise, even if the innocence must suffer wrongly, they are rewarded for there kindness by going to heaven. Genesis, you use to be one who sufffred at the hands of the others and could have been forgiven for your actions, but after all you have done now if you don't repent now you will be doomed to spend a thousand lifetimes in hell for all the pain you have caused!

Genesis then laughs psychotically as darkness surrounds him and the ground begins to shake before he then says,"

Oh, but you see, I have no desire to live, in a corrupt broken existence! Nor do I plan to be judged by the likes of you! I rather die, and take you heathens with me! If I can take all of you down, the energy will free Zannacross!

So, prepare to taste oblivion! Hell Genesis Ultima!

"With that Genesis unleashes an explosive of red energy around him, but Gabriel just narrows his eyes and then says,"

You have made your choice, so be it! Divine Dragons!"

With that the angel has his wings extend before he unleashes a surge of holy energy in the form of a dragon's head, that consumes Genesis, and all of the energy he is unleashing! Genesis screams in pain as the holy energy overwhelms him before he then says,

" Is this, is this the true gift of the goddess? RAHH!"

Genesis then screams in pain before he then turns to Cloud and says,"

Sephiroth, in the end, I was not able to fallow you, to the Promised Land. Cloud Strife, enjoy, the true end to the tale of LOVELESS! Only then, will you, Ben Auro and the others, see the true conclusion to humanity.

" With that Genesis smiles and closes his eyes, before he is vaporized entirely by the celestial ones attack in a massive explosion of light! As Genesis's red rapier flies down besides Cloud and a few black feathers fly down Cloud looks at his former opponent's sword and says,"

Genesis, it almost seemed, like he was just glad it was over.

" Aeris nods and then says," He, was so angry at the world, he refused to put the effort to have faith in humanity again. But I think, deep down he wanted to have that faith restored.

" Gabriel lands on the ground and sighs before he then says," Even if it must be done, it always pains my heart to end a pained soul's life. But, it was clear he was firmly on the path of evil, and would not get off it no matter what. At this point, the situation is too dire to give sympathy to twisted souls. "

Vincent nods and says," And so I take it you angels are here because the situation is that grave?"

Gabriel nods and says,"

Indeed it is Vincent Valentine. Now, forgive me for while I have urgent news to give to everyone, it must wait till this current battle is over.

" Cloud nods and says,"

Understood, I don't want noise when I hear such a message anyway. At least thanks to you guys the noise is getting less by the second. "

Barret chuckles and then says," Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go kick the rest of theses freaks out of here! I am not stopping till I know Marlene is safe!"

Cloud nods and he , Gabriel and the rest go on to take down all of the Zannacross forces in there site! With the death's of Genesis , Gin, Vile Ribbons and so many other high ranking members the forces of darkness , those with independent consciousness at least, have been a tad annoyed about the tide of the battle, and one of those is Margulis!

* * *

So if you have not realized it that's are cue to once more go back to the command deck of the Dark Specter, where as we return its clear that the purple haired man's blood pressure is much farther up then when it was before! Margulis is at the moment seeing one of his forces, the demonic dragon Digimon Megidramon be hit by a blast from the Celestial one Pit, before another angel, Leon Belmont, a angel who said to have a blood line of humans who hunt demons lashes at the Zannacross minion with his holy Vampire Killer Whip before he throws a giant holy energy blast shaped like a cross to blast the evil mega level digital monster's head off! Margulis then gets angry as he then says

," Damn it, another one! Why, why have the celestial ones only now shown themselves? Legend says they did before, but to come now just as we were about to unleash are judgment on this planet of inferior beings, screams of there arrogance!"

Pellergi then says,"

Commander, what are we going to do?"

Margulis clutches his fists and says,

" What else? Stick to the plan, and show those winged fools who's era is at hand! We may be taking more casualties, but we will make ALL who stand in the way of the resurrection of Emperor Zannacross become nothing but dust! The wrath of Zannacross can be stopped by no one so tell all forces to, huh? What the?

" Margulis sees a emergency transmission flash by his monitor before his blood turns cold and he then says,

" A direct order from Master Damonus, to retreat? But, why, why now?"

Pellergi then says,"

Margulis, what shawl we do? Huh?

" She sees her long time superior look like he is about to blow a blood vessel before he then says,

" Why do you even need to ask Pellergi? The orders of the Master are to be obeyed, without question. Send all forces the message to pull back at once."

* * *

With that the Dark Specter in mere seconds begins to head out to the sky of Corneria, and many of the Zannacross forces can barley believe the order to retreat is not a Lylat trick, and one such devout member is Meta-Knight, who since the battle has begun has been fighting Link in a intense dual.

While both warriors were using all of there skill the amount of dark side power that the knight from Dream Land has absorbed is so great that as he fought the Hero of time he transformed in to a form like the Galacta Knight super boss from Kirby Super Star, and is pushing the welder of the Triforce so hard even with back up he is having a rough time!

At the moment the Master Sword and the Galaxia are clashing with enough force to cause a shockwave, but Link tries to break the dead lock by smashing in to his opponent's face with his mirror shield! However this does not even phase Meta-Knight and he just has his aura blast out to smash Link to the ground! Meta-Knight instantly tries to thrust his sword down on Link's heart, but Sonic comes to his friends aid and quickly pushes Link out of the way with a burst of speed.

As they both land to the side Sonic just wags his finger at Meta Knight and says,"

Come on man, you seriously need to chill!" Meta-Knight just has the darkness surge around him before he then says,

" Ill, chill, hedgehog , when all of the enemies of Zannacross are destroyed!

"Sonic rolls his eyes and then says,"

Well, at least he knows I am not a rat. Still, don't count on that happening anytime soon! Thanks to this party getting even bigger then we thought you guys are getting overruled here!"

Meta-Knight then raises his sword in to the air and says," Nonsense, no matter who stands in are way, we will prevail!

" With that Meta-Knight unleashes a barrage of green sword beams from his blade, and Sonic and Link both do what they can to not get hit. However, as they do a Enji Knight wearing a long brown and white outfit and a hat with long red hair, the female paladin Tsubaki Yayoi then runs up to the side of Meta Knight and has her long red blade the Izayoi glow with light before she then says,"

We will succeed in overcoming this dark night fiend! Everyone, strike him now! Requiem Aeternam!"

With that she fires unleashes a massive blast of light from her sword, just as the elite Sparta commando Nobel team members Carter , Kat, Jorge, Emile and Jun all fires at Meta Knight with powerful plasma cannons, sniper rifle shots and missiles! However Meta Knight has his eyes glow before he then says,

" No matter what angel you come from, you won't grasp victory on my watch!" With that Meta-Knight unleashes a powerful cyclone around him to blow all of the incoming attacks away! Link just stands his ground as he then says,"

We will beat you, no matter what it takes!"

Meta-Knight then ascends higher to the air and hen says,

" I had enough of your arrogance. Come, and get ready to experience true, huh?" All of a sudden Meta-Knight pauses before he looks up and then says,

" Yes, I understand. Well, looks like you lazy idiots get to live a little while longer. Enjoy it, for what comes after will make you wish you never stood against us!"

With that Meta-Knight blasts off in to the nearest Zannacross ship before Sonic raises an eyebrow and says,

What the, what's the deal jerk?"

Link shrugs and then says," It would seem that there deal is that the enemy is deciding to change there tactics a tad Sonic. "Tsubaki then looks amazed and then says,"

Wow, I thought this battle would be a bitter fight to the death with how fanatical they have been. " Carter and the rest of the Nobel team then look at the Nova Crushers making a full break out of the planet's atmosphere as he then says," It is, rather to convenient. They, could be preparing some even worst attack. Nobel 6, contact Omega Prime to insure all systems are go!"

As the Spartans all run around Sonic sighs and then looks serious for a few seconds before he then says," Maybe theses guys are realizing just what they are in for. I don't know, but what I do know is that after everything we showed them today its not going to be as easy as they thought!"

With that the two hero's then go to check on there friends and love one's status, but at the moment we turn are view to one of there friends who is having a hard time yet at the moment, and its none other then Ben!

* * *

Ben is one of the many who sees the Super Nova Crusher spaceship and the rest of the Zannacross forces turn around, and at the moment as he is taking on the combined attacks of both Exdeath and Galva Sigma he could use all of the good news he can get! As we turn back to are main star's battle he grins and says,

" Well, looks like you guys really do care about living more then your zealous desires. Nice, at least we can some things can make you psychos afraid."

Exdeath clutches his fist as he then says," You stupid human, we are neither afraid or are we being beaten, we are merely adjusting the scope of are plan to insure all who stand against us pay the approximate price!

" Bartz, who has joined Ben's fight since we last saw him, laughs and then says,"

You mean you trying to run away and figure out how to not get trashed after seeing that the angels are on your case to eh Exdeath? "

Sigma snickers and then says,"

Naïve mortal, continue to lie to your self if you desire, but this fantasy of hope you have running through your head will be crushed soon enough! Even Cosmos herself is powerless to prevent the new age of darkness from taking over! We are only giving you more time to exist because we have the time to do so!"

Ben then narrows his eyes and then says,"

You act like we are going to give you that time Sigma? You may think we are at your mercy, but you got it the other way around! All of you, are going to pay for all of the pain you have caused! And, I am not going to let you let this insanity continue a second longer! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that he charges right at Sigma before trying to slash him in two, only for Sigma to block with his own blade before chuckling before he then says,"

Tsc, getting a little cocky are we chosen one?

" Ben then has his energy explode before he then says,"

No, just getting fed up with all of you! Erupting Burning Dragon Fist!"

With that Ben shocks Sigma by quickly punching Sigma hard in the chest with enough force to dent it, before Sigma is blasted in to the air! Ben instantly channels his energy before he then says,' I don't care if you have even more powerful healing skills Sigma, ill just blast you even harder then I did before so that there is not a trace left of you to recover! Now, die and don't come back! Burning, Celestial, AHH!"

All of a sudden Ben's chest hurts before his energy falters and he then says,"

Come on, have, to keep going, just a bit longer."

Exdeath chuckles as his dark energy explodes before he then says,

" Are you pushing past your limit Enji Knight? If that's the case, let me help you on your trip to oblivion! Neo Alamagest!

"With that Exdeath wastes no time to take advantage of Ben's stalling as he hurls a dark energy orb, and instantly has it grow! Ben at once tries to change course and moves away at full speed, only to see the orb unleash a massive gravitational force to suck him in! Ben then says,

" Damn it, with all the pain I am feeling now, I am not about to feel even more!"

Exdeath then laughs and says," It's futile, you clearly pushed your self past where you can go human. Battle is such a merciless thing, it consumes all with no expectation! So, embrace death at , GUH!"

Before Exdeath can consume Ben in his spell, Bartz attacks the evil demon from behind with a barrage of mimicked swords, causing his spell to weaken and for Ben to be able to break away from it! Exdeath at once gets furious as he then sees Bartz smiling and saying,"

Don't think you're killing any of my friends today you big annoying splinter!"

Exdeath then says,"

Bartz Klauser, you have been a thorn in my side time and again, and you're going to regret it!"

Bartz rolls his eyes and then says,"

I doubt it, I get a kick taking you down no matter how many times I have to do it! Haven't you realized, no matter how many times you guys cause pain we are just going to bounce back again and again?"

Exdeath sneers and says,

" In that case, we will just have to break everything, and flood the entire cosmos with discord! Even your stubborn sprits will be broken by the ultimate will! And now its time you, huh?" Sigma all of a sudden warps in front of Exdeath and then says,

Not now Exdeath, are orders are clear. It would have been a great bonus to slay Ben Auro before we departed, but that event will be occurring soon enough anyway.

" X gets agitated as he then says,"

Sigma, I don't know just what you guys think your doing, but I promise you we will be ready to stop it no matter what it is!"

Sigma laughs loudly and then says,"

Deluded to the end Maverick Hunter, oh how I will enjoy witnessing the final expression on your broken faces when the truth hits you! If you thought are show of force was formidable today, wait till you see the ultimate nightmare that is the wrath of Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Aqua floats besides Ben as she then says,"

Even if you revive the true god of darkness, even then you won't win. Rallying together, we will outlast this and prevail! So, run away if you want scum, we will be ready."

Before Sigma can responds a loud crazed voice then says,"

No, NO MORE WAITING!"

A furious Kefka, who seems to just have recovered from the Supreme Kai's attack lands in between Sigma and Exdeath before everyone can see just how furious he looks as he then says," No way, are you lame losers going to hold of getting what you got coming to you a second later! I had it hearing you all prance around like you can get away with being idiots, I am not leaving till I see you all turn pale!"

Exdeath then crosses his arms and then says,"

I know how, enthusiastic you are Kefka, and I share the same desire. However, it's the direct will of the Master that we leave for now. Just contain your blood lust a little while longer."

Kefka snaps as he then says," Shut up before I make you a bunch of flaming splinters! I am not leaving till I blow up every part of that smug purple skinned punk and plucked his celestial wings out!"

Sigma just narrows his eyes and then says," Save it for next time, we are leaving now! Till next time X, Zero, Enji. I assure you, that will be the LAST time!"

With that Sigma opens a portal of darkness above him Exdeath and Kefka before the three villains are instantly whisked away before there enemies can move an inch. Ben just sighs and then says," Sounds fine with me, I am tired of going through mind games. All of this madness, it has to end soon before any more tragedies happen. I have to; live up to my destiny once and for, Gack!

"Ben coughs again, before Aqua Bartz X Zero and Terra go up to Ben and Aqua says,"

Ben! Are, you ok?" Ben smiles weakly as he then says," Don't worry, I am fine.

" Bartz raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Are you sure man? You look kind of winded to me pal."

Ben chuckles and says," Oh, is that how I appear? Sorry to worry you, I guess I am just, a little tired.

" X then looks concerned as he then says," What, you did not seem to take any too many wounds from fighting Sigma and the others. I thought you were healed after your match with Ezan?"

Ben shrugs and then says," Well, I was, but it was kind of a rush job since the Zannacross forces attacked so quickly. But still, all my wounds were healed without a doubt. Still, even with my body healed, I think my mind is a little tired. After all, Ezan was a brutal fight, not to mention all the stuff with Brad, and nearly everything else with the Enji Budokai being so back to back, when that battle with Kira and the others were not to long ago. I, just, feel so exasperated theses days."

Zero chuckles and then says,"

Sounds like you need some rest Ben. After all, you're not a machine like me and X Ben. If you push your self to hard you're not going to be able to save anyone

." Ben nods and then says," Thanks guys, its nothing, after all it's almost over.

"With that Aqua puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and then says,"

That's right, and we will do it together Ben, so never forget you're not alone. Oh?"

Aqua realizes how hot Ben's body is and touches his forehead before she gets alarmed and says,'

Ben, your forehead is so hot, it's like you have a bad fever! Have you been sick this whole time?"

Ben smiles and then says," Oh, don't worry, it's just the heat of the battle and all that.'

Terra then also looks worried and then says," Even so, you should rest. Come on, looks like this battle is over for now so let's see how everyone is doing."

With that Ben nods before he and the others go on to see how the rest of Squad 7 and the others are doing.

* * *

However as he does, we turn to the last bunch of people that are still fighting, and its Grand Master Myers and the others that have been fighting against the combined assault of the Devil Gundam and the possessed Master Asia in the Master Gundam, who have been keeping the Lylat forces busy as the rest of there comrades retreat! Even the leader of the Enji Knights can't just brush aside someone who was a candidate to be an Enji Master, especially when his body is powered up by a Devil Cell infused state of the art Gundam and his body does not even feel pain!

At the moment Myers has just defected his opponents Darkness Finger blast before attacking with his Over soul attack to slash the Master Gundam many times in a second. However, even as the Master Gundam explodes and its right arm and left leg shatter, they begin to recover instantly before Master Asia shows despite being a zombie brainwashed corpse he still has a semblance of his old self as he then says," I can see your fighting sprit burns passionately Enji Knight, a shame its flames are soon to be burned out! Your light will be consumed by the power of the Devil Gundam and the unlimited power of Master Zannacross!"

He hurls his cloth once more at Myers to bind his sword arm. However Myers quickly slashes that in half as he then says,"

Undefeated of the East, it's a shame that you have been reduced to this. However, I must end this, this madness has gone on long enough! Huh?"

Myers sees a bright red light and turns around to quickly deflects it in to the air before he sees it came form the Devil Gundam! Ulube just laughs madly as he charges at the Grand Master and then says,"

The madness has not even truly began you hopeless relic of the old world! Your broken way of life has proven to be too pathetic to be allowed to exist, so line up to be exterminated!"

The Devil Gundam then lashes out and tries to attack Master Myers, till the Celestial being Orion flash steps in the way and catch's the attack before he then says,"

Good thing its not up to you to decide who has the right to be allowed to exist! In fact, you just prove that you don't!"

With that the helmeted angel then has the two guns on the sides of his armor fire powerful holy energy blasts that go right for the Devil Gundam! The doomsday machine of the Titans is blasted hard but it only makes Ulube more furious as he then says,"

You angels are about to be painfully aware of how irrelevant you are theses days! You to, will be destroyed by the judgment of this cosmos one true master!

"With that the Devil Gundam then fires off a massive black energy beam at the new arrival! However a wall of pure holy energy appears in front of him that is strong enough to block the full force of the blast, before the pilot of the Devil Gundam then sees a man with black skin and black hair wearing a white and black outfit and holding a powerful white ring named John Stewart appears besides Orion before he then says,

" Seems your another insane soul broken beyond salvation. No sense bothering to reason with this man, his mind is all ready long gone so let's just finish this."

Ulube snickers and says,"

Think you can look down on me? Ill rip apart your body to feed your energy to Zannacross!"

The Devil Gundam then charges at John but the Angel known as the White Lantern then has his green glow before he then says,

" Enough of this, kiss my Ax!"

With that the being has the holy wall of energy quickly reforms in to a massive ax of energy before it swiftly slashes the lower half of the Devil Gundam! Ulube at last takes this time to notice the orders to retreat as he then says,

" Find, if you want to see the true nightmare, be my guess. Very well, I suppose its worth being denied a little more personal glory to see the ultimate display of power! Moral and immortal alike, soon you will all embrace death! Master Asia, how about giving them something to gnaw at while we retreat?"

With that Master Asia instantly flies in front of the Devil Gundam before the Master Gundam turns gold and its wings extend before Max's teacher then says,"

Time you all see the ultimate power of the true king of hearts! "

School, of the undefeated of the east! The ultimate techuquee! Face the wrath of the true, DARKNESS SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN! "

With that the Master Gundam unleashes a massive black and golden energy sphere from his hand and as it blasts towards its pray Myers at once has his own holy aura explode before he then says," Such fury, will not be enough! Grand Matrix!"

With that Myers then has a massive sphere of light form around him before he hurls it just in time to match the incoming blast! The two massive balls of energy try to overpower each other, before they explode seconds later creating a massive shockwave that blasts the warships on both sides back!

When Myers can see again, he sees that the Master Gundam and the Devil Gundam are all ready gone and that the last of the Nova Crushers and the rest of the Zannacross forces are withdrawing before he then says,"

Well, so that's how its going to be? So be it, at the very least now we can set the stage of the final battle. At least the consequences of this battle were not as sever as they could have been. Although, I suppose I have you angels to thank. I admit a little notice beforehand could have been useful, but thanks never the less."

John and Orion get in front of Myers before Orion then says,

" Forgive us for are late arrival, even angels need time to prepare. Still, you have proven why Cosmos trusts you Rodimus Myers, the work you have done has saved this cosmos from devastation time and again and you helped organize and raise many fine men and women. "

The White Lantern nods and says

," As you might have gathered, we are here because its time we do are part and show the people of the mortal dimension that the beings of heaven have not forsaken them.

" Myers nods and his face turns solemn as he then says," And I am glad you acted when you did, the symbolism and timing was quite good. Still, I take it you have come here for reasons that expand beyond the fate of this current battle and moral support?"

Orion nods and then says," Indeed. However, we would like to inform the Lylat King, and the chosen one along with as many others as possible when we bring are message if that's allowable."

Myers nods and says," Of course. Fallow me to King Atem."

With that the Grand Master at once leads the two angels to Atem.

* * *

And, only ten minutes later after conforming that the forces of evil had truly left the region of space and did not leave a nasty good by present Ben, and a good chunk of his friends and comrades have gathered in front of the wrecked but still functional royal booth of the Enji Budokai stadium. At now the moment is Ben and the others amazed at seeing the celestial ones before him as he then says,"

Wow, after all the stories we all hear, and from what Gilgamesh told me every time I had faced a trial I guess I had some sort of picture in my head. But even so, this is far from what I expected. Still, that's good since it was a much better picture. Heh, you guys even remind me of a bunch of super hero's from some of the comics and shows I grew up on. In any case thanks guys, you really helped us out.

" King Atem then bows as he then says,

" Yes, you all have my eternal gratitude for your assistance, many lives were saved because of it.

"Gabriel nods and says," I think I can safely speak for all of us when I say it is our pleasure. We have watched the affairs of this war for far to long from the sidelines. You all must understand, it's not because we have no compassion for the pain this entire universe is feeling that we don't intervene. But, it's because unlike Zannacross and his servants we have respect for the rules of the dimension. However, as things stand now the current state of affairs is so sever that we must make are move now before it's too late."

Ansem then strokes his chin and says," So, that would mean that we really are running out of time.

" Gabriel nods and says," To be frank yes. I did not want to give this message out in public, because I know the masses are all ready in a fragile state. However, the truth is, the Trans dimensional seal holding back Chaos Zannacross Necron is on the verge of being broken. We, are not sure even if we were to storm the command center of the Zannacross Empire this very moment if we would be able to prevent his return.

" Many gasps and horrified expressions are made as Ezan clutches his fist and says,"

So, Kira escaping with that fragment that Orphan held really did further there plans this much? Its, annoying to say the least." Ben looks upset as he then says,"

Great, I hated being played along to Kira and the others tune, but I did not realize it would screw things up so greatly! Everyone, I am sorry that I let Cosmos down so badly. Between unable to rise to the occasion on many times, and failing to live up to my fate as the savior of the universe even to the point that I still can't erase my darkness, Idious out of my heart, I know I should be doing better.

" To his surprise Gabriel just chuckles and says,"

Ben Auro, don't feel like you are a failure. You are the human savior, and we always knew that. Even if you have committed acts of darkness, the Celestial beings are not as absolute on jugging beings for there sins as you might believe. We have been watching how mortal beings live for quite a long time now, so we know that what is truly important is how one balances the light and darkness in ones heart. And you have been able to weld the Star Sword precisely because without a doubt that while you may have darkness in your heart, we are sure the light is larger. Besides, if you think your mental state is unworthy,

one day I should tell you about are fallen comrade the Sentry."

As many of the other Celestial ones moan and snicker Lighting then goes up and looks at the angels with doubt as she then says,"

So, if your truly are hear to save humanity, then what Orphan and the Fal'Cie all believed in was false?"

The Suprime Kai sighs and then says,"

With out a doubt. I hope you can forgive us for the suffering you had to endure at the hands of are fallen aides. The Fal'Cie were built to assist us, but even while they were programmed to never do anything evil, there programming because so twisted they deluded themselves in to thinking the acts of evil were in fact good, when it was not that simple and that is why they had to be sealed away. If we only predicted they would become so zealous that they would aid the forces of Zannacross, then things might be different."

Kal-El nods and says,

" Yes, I can't say we are find with the way how things are entirely, but we know that erasing everything and restarting existence itself is not the answer. After all, we all know that a life dictated by birth is not truly living and that paradise can only truly be created by beings that understand what it means in the first place."

Gabriel nods and says,"

Yes, despite the massive amount of sin, despite the massive darkness that feeds Zannacross and his followers, we know that the light of mortal hearts can withstand it, and little by little work foreword to truly evolve in to a entire universe of understanding and peace. Atem, Myers, Ben, and all of you here have qualities that prove are belief is true, and that is why we will fight along side you for the rest of this war to insure this hope is not crushed.

However, the time has come for mortals to prove there desire, and Ben Auro, you must be ready to be the beacon of that desire. I have been the one who gave Gilgamesh the task of readying you and testing you so that he could pay penance for his own crimes and I have been impressed with what I seen.

However there is little time left, its time for you to take the final test of your destiny. Now that you have all of the crystal shard, and have become the winner of the Enji Budokai by defeating the most powerful begins in the universe, I would hope you would be truly ready to see if you can go through with the task we all hope you can fallow through on."

Ben raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Final Trail? Wait, Gilgamesh did say something like that after I beat him and Garland! But, I am a little lost hear to be honest. If the Star Sword is complete, what's left? "

Gabriel grins and then says,"

The Star Sword is indeed complete Ben Auro, but that does not mean your power is. Its time you realize the truth, and that truth is that the Star Sword is only one half of a whole of the true chosen ones power, the same power Seyia Leingod welded.

"Everyone is amazed as Cloud then says,"

What, the Star Sword is only a half of the true power?

" Gabriel nods and says," Yes, the original sword was split so that Zannacross or any other being could not ever get that power in its grasp and it could ever have a chance of being used by those with evil intentions. The true form of the Star Sword, the Divine Nova, has been sealed on the sacred planet under Cosmos 's divine protection since Zannacross was sealed. Ben Auro, your final challenge to get the ultimate power you need to stand up to Zannacross himself is on this planet, so be prepared because once everything is ready we will leave shortly." Ben just widens his eyes and looks at the Star Sword again as he then says,"

What, really? Your angels though, why can't we just warp there instantly or something?

" The Supreme Kai then says,"

Because this planet has been protected as well as possible to insure the forces of darkness could never touch it we must take you there through this realm. Besides, it might be best if you all bring as many allies as you can, for as soon as Damonus realizes where you are he will send everything he can to stop you."

Myers nods and says," Understood, ill begin preparations this moment."

Ben just looks up at the sky and then says,"

So, this is it at last, the ultimate test to get the power I need to end this war at last. So, this place, this world we are going to is the ultimate test for me eh? I admit I still am a little lost though, why did you not bring the rest of the power, the Divine Nova, to heaven or something so you could guard it even better?"

Gabriel then says," There was always a chance that even one of us could be tempted to use that power, and it was also the last request of its previous owner. You see, before Zannacross in a burst of vengeful rage split Seyia soul and body, on the last verges of his consciousness Seyia asked if the power could be held on the realm of mortals, so that mortals themselves could one day bring justice to the world if need be. Since Seyia had become a close friend of mine during that war, I honored his request.

And that is why, the Divine Nova is held in the core of the _Tower Of Destiny_, which dwells on the planet that both shows the best qualities, and the worst of human beings. Ben Auro, rest as much as you can, because soon you must push your self to your limit on every way possible, once you step foot on this lost planet.

Yes, the sealed planet is one of the earliest planets that held human life, and was a planet that was destroyed by humans giving in to there weakness.

Ben, and all who wish to come with him, the final trail will take place on the world known as _Earth_."

Ben shrugs and then says,"

Earth eh? Not, as fancy a name as I was expecting but oh well. Earth, guess that will be the place where I prove myself once and for all. Guess its time to show everyone, that I can go all the way! And no matter what it takes, I will go all the way to the end. No matter how hard, or painful the road before me is, I am walking down as a hero. "

With that, the, ( Gong sound) Ah, looks like we are out of time, but that's ok because this is a ideal check point anyway! Well, that's where we stand people, thanks to the angels assistance many of the most insane members of the Zannacross Empire have meant there end's today, and are hero's have been able to ward off Armageddon a little while longer. However, with this good news comes the bad news that time is running out fast, and like it or not Ben must prepare to take his ultimate challenge and go to this weird place called Earth and the Tower of Destiny to show even Zannacross that he can fulfill his destiny to save the universe form the wrath of the darkness!

Can Ben pull it off? Well, after winning the Enji Budokai and all of his other achievements it seems like its with out a doubt within the realm of possibility, but the only way to be sure is to not dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

And so next time in Tales of The Cosmic Wars, after making final preparations Ben, Ezan, Squad 7, Master Myers, all of the members of the Justice Force, including Samus, the Maverick Hunters, and even more of Ben's friends all fallow the angels to the ruined planet of Earth, where in the middle of what use to be called New York City Ben finds the ominous divine location of his final trial of the chosen hero, Destiny Tower.

However, once there he and the others find that just getting inside the tower is going to be tricky, because not only is it protected by extremely powerful guar dings like Emerald Weapon and the dragon Yiazmat, but things are made even worse! And that's because Ben and the others are in for a nasty surprise when they are intercepted by the divine Duodecim royal Knights, who to everyone's horror have even more power then the other celestial beings, and have the impression that Kira is the one trying to save the universe and that everyone else is a corrupt enemy needing to be destroyed! With so many obstacles in Ben's way, will are hero's final trail end in failure before it can even begin? Only one way to find out, so tune in _**next time to **_

_**Chapter 174: Trailblazing a Path to the Desired Tomorrow through the Calvary of Terror!  
**_

See you there! But before we go, just a few more authors notes. First, just to state it again, yes, all of the stuff about the Celestial Ones and Earth will be explained in time, but just to be clear now, the earth is suppose to be THIS earth. Lets just say, it's a good way of foreshadowing what happens when stupidly is encouraged lol.

Ah yes, and of course, for those wondering, yes, I did give Gin a made up transformation like Tosen even though he did not have one in Bleach it would seem. Why? Because like so many things in Bleach, it was a stupid choice that I thought I could do better. I know it was a different path then what happened to Gin in Bleach, but since I have a few ideals of my own, and I would not like my story to become a joke of a painful train wreck that Kubo Tite turned Bleach in to, I figured it would be best if Gin just died with vile dignity.

Also, Leon Belmont is the main character of the PS2 Castlvaina game Lament of Innocence. It was a nice game that was SUPPOSE to be the prequel to the whole Vampire killing legacy, till another game company decided its fun to screw everything up because they can and now we have this so called Lord of Shadows game being the true prequel or reboot or whatever. Urg, I know it's not just me, stupidly and arrogance really is getting worse among not only game company's but all other groups it would seem.

Oh well, with that I think that's everything. Thanks for the reviews once more, and hope this chapter was good enough to get more reviews out of you. Also, once more,,, for those that may have missed a chapter, double reviews or the sort are always encouraged. All right, with that, I send Master Asia to "make you aware" Undefeated of the East style of the new chapter, and till next time!


	65. 174:Trailblazing Past the Gates of Fate!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 174: Trailblazing a Path through the Forbidden Gates of Destiny to Grasp the Desired Tomorrow!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battles between the forces of good and evil where getting even more intense, but thankfully an intense turn for the better thanks to the arrival of the elite angelic vanguard of Cosmos! Thanks to the Celestial Beings showing they were willing to fight the enthusiasm of the good guys got the boost they needed to push back the forces of evil! And with this Ray, Gin, Ribbons, Genesis, and more all at last fell for good no matter what kind of brutal options they resorted to!

And Ben and the rest got a break they very well needed when they saw the rest of the Zannacross forces back off, even if it seemed like this change of developments did not seem to faze Sigma and the others much. With that Ben and the others thanked Gabriel Celestial and the others and learned that the angels had not just come to help the good guys out of a bind, but get ready to insure Ben is ready to enter the ultimate phase of his destiny as the choose one! It would seem that thanks to the events over Cocoon, that the Shin Emperor of Darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron was getting dangerously close to being revived, and that it may all ready be too late to prevent it!

And that's why despite how exhausted Ben may be in body and mind, he must prepare himself to show that everything before this was not in vain, as he must go to the lost planet that holds the Tower of Destiny, the planet where a ruined society of humans once let their darkness brought their own demise, the planet Earth. With all of the trails Ben has gone through, stepping up the plate another should not be too much of a hurdle.

However, the Zannacross Empire is likely not just going to let Ben go on ahead and get the ultimate key to their undoing, and there is still the whole matter of Lacus and Brad!

Can Ben truly fulfill his destiny, and can he do so in a way that will get more reviews?

The moment of truth is fast approaching, so let's get a move on with today's chapter to get closer to that moment! So with that, let's get today's chapter under way!

* * *

And since we ended the last chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger, we will start today's one right near where we ended last time!

Well, almost. Are chapter today starts roughly the morning after the last chapters events where we last saw Ben.

However are view is not currently on the wielder of the Star Sword but on the stubborn reporter Dent Rickmen, who currently is on a hover platform showing the damage done to the area by the still very recent attack before he clears his throat and begins his broadcast by saying,

" Hello viewers, I Dent Rickmen have the pleasure of telling you all that this planet has not yet seen its last sunset thanks to the courageous effort of the Enji Knights and the rest of this planets defenders. It was nasty all right viewers, I almost lost my arm! But, thankfully the demonic empire has been proven to not be as unstoppable as they seem. This may be in part, due to the shocking arrival of a new group of reinforcements that helped turn the tide of this battle. Interviews have been denied and a official statement will be given later, but rumor has it that they are true angels from heaven itself! Such a event could mean big shock-waves folks!

Are the celestial beings here to show that the end has come? Well, no official statement has been given yet but here with me is the host of my network's Noisy Box News, Glen Brick! Mister Brick, what would you say your professional expert opinion on this turn of events would be?"

Dent turns to the right as we now see a short fat middle aged man with dyed blond hair in a pony tail setting up a chalk board on the hover craft they are on before Brick takes out a pointer and points it at a poorly drawn image of a angel before he then says,"

Well, you see, here is the deal Rickmen. King Atem and the Enji have clearly not given a statement yet because they don't want to panic the public. However, it's rather clear that the angels are here for one thing, the time of rapture! Yes, the Lylat Kingdom may be trying to keep it under wraps, but the writing is in the sky everyone! And that's that it's time for every man women and child to be judged! "

Rickmen gulps as he then says,"

Great Scott, you really think it's that bad Brick?

" Brick points at his chalk board frantically as he then says,

" Of course it is Dent! Think about it, demons descend from the sky, followed by angels? It's the end of days! I dare say, the Lylat Kingdom planned things this way, or at least someone high up did!"

Dent widens his eyes and then says,"

Well, that's quite a big thing to put out there Glen, are you positive?"

Brick nods and says," Think about it! Lacus Raystar has been in a passionate affair with that Brad Fowltror, who was conformed to be a criminal mastermind and the one behind the explosion that caused the Irazos civil war! And once she had been reported to flee, the forces of hell themselves come out, only to be turned away by the angels! Clearly the Raystar family has been behind some plan of divine judgment!"

Dent clears his throat and then says,"

Well, that would be a very bad situation for the Raystar family. Still, what are your sources?"

Brick then has a manic look form as he then says," The fact that Erich Raystar and the rest of his family won't talk to me is proof enough! After all, if you're innocent, what do you have to hide? " Dent shrugs and then says," Are you then saying that this whole war has been some plot on both sides? Then what would the efforts of Ben Auro and the others be?"

Brick laughs bitterly and then says," Oh, Ben Auro is guiding us , he is guiding us all to are salvation while the others get left behind!

"Dent then clears his throat and then says," I see, I admit I have not heard many people see the destiny of the chosen one like that. Ah, why is that not the Enji Budokai champion himself over there? How about we ask him ourselves?

"With that Brick then raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Wait what? I don't think we need someone like his opinion on a matter such as, hey!

" Dent instantly has the hover platform go in Ben's direction as he grins and then says,"

Well I do Brick! Besides, the network could really use the first interview!"

With that they see Ben running to the hanger bay, where he was going to meet everyone. After we left him last time Ben and the others were allowed the rest of the night off to recover, and Ben has spent the previous hour getting get ready for the ultimate trial that would prove what he can do. And that's why Ben is currently walking fast down the hallway of the stadium with Hiryuumon with a lot of his mind, so much that he nearly walks in to the hover platform that is moving before him! However his attention turns to it in time and he nearly gets on guard till Dent jumps down with his microphone and then says,"

Mister Auro, may I have a word just for a few moments? "

Ben hesitates still he sees the camera lights shine on him before he then says,"

Oh, I, seen you on the news before. Well, you seemed all right so ok, but just for a bit."

Dent chuckles and says,

" Of course. First, let me congregate you on winning the Enji Budokai. You made it clear that becoming its champion is one hard task but I think at the very least your fans will be very happy you pulled through."

Ben grins and then says,"

Thanks, glad I was able to live up to everyone's expectations even if it was one hell of a ride. Still this ride is not over yet; in fact I am just getting ready for the real climb up if you catch my drift."

Dent nods and then says,"

I do indeed, and I think we all hope you succeed for the sake of the survival as society as we know it. More on that subject, what is your views on the recently ended battle?

"Ben shrugs and then says,"

Well, it was a cheap shot to say the least. But, it also shows just why the Zannacross Empire has to be taken down once and for all as soon as possible. They have gone on with their painful actions for long enough and it's time to make them responsible once and for all."

Glen Brick then jumps down and chuckles before he then says,

" Ah, so that means you're going to track down those devious love birds Lacus and Brad and make them face there justice mister hero?

" Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Sorry, did you stutter? I thought I heard something about you wanting me to kill Lacus and Brad. Brad, oh he is going to get it all right. But, Lacus has just been used, and did not know nearly all of the things Brad was up to! "

Brick grins and then says,"

Oh, of course you want to save her, you're a true hero who wants to save even the vilest of beings. Still, just do what you can, everyone knows you're only human.

"Ben gets annoyed as he then says,"

Wait, I remember who you are! You're Glen Brick, that guy who rants like an asinine lunatic over nonsense that you pulled ! I don't have time for jokes, so I'll just say now that make sure you get your facts right before you decide who should die! Lacus has made mistakes, but, there is no way she deserves to die, got it Dick?

"Brick wipes off some sweat and gets teary eyed as he then says,

" Um, I think you mumbled because I heard the words Dick Enji.

In any case there is nothing to be confused about. Lacus Raystar, no, the entire Raystar family is just another elitist family who plays with the common folks lives like they are stock. Yes, Lacus Raystar, another stupid girl who is of all things a mutant freak sees good and evil as if they were nothing, and just takes, "

With that Ben snaps his fingers and casts a magic spell to mute Brick before he then rolls his eyes and then says,"

Yah, I think we might as well end this conversation now before I get to angry. And since I know you have a problem shutting up ill let that mute spell help you go along with that. And you're wrong, I did not mumble, because you are a dick!

Now then, Lacus may not have made all of the right choices, but I know without a doubt nowhere in her heart was the desire to have the Zannacross forces wipe out humanity and all life! And no one is going to have to worry about the Zannacross Empire for long, I am going to insure that I am ready to end this long war once and for all. So everyone, just hang on a little while longer. So, I better be off.

Remember kids, stay in school and don't do drugs. Later Dent."

With that Ben gives a friendly wave before he and Hiryuumon run off to their destination. Dent just chuckles as he sees Brick try to talk only for no words before he tries to scream only to trip over his own black board before Dent turns to the camera and says," Well there you have it folks, the words of the champion of light itself. Ally, you have any comments to add?

" He turns to the left where his fellow correspondent prompt says,"

Brick got owned!" A furious Brick turns beet red and tries to shout something before Dent snickers and then says,"

Seems that way Ally. Sorry Glen, maybe now you will see why it's a good idea not to aggregate important personals, and overstep your bonds eh?

" Brick tries to yell but trips over his own chalk board again and has it fall on him before Dent shrugs and then says,"

Don't worry fans, someone as stubborn as him will be fine. Yes, it's clear Ben Auro is a man on a mission. And since the fate of the universe rests on the correct completion of that mission, may we all pray for his success. Now then, let's ask General Marth if he has anything to comment on Ally!

" With that the reporter and his staff go on to do their job, but with this we leave them to that, as we focus back on the main character of this story and his task to complete his own job! At the moment Ben is still walking to meet everyone, now once more agitated thanks to Brick's words before Hiryuumon , who has been too busy munching on burgers to comment previously gulps the last one down before he then says,

" Whew, now I am full and ready to go! Still, man what's with that last guy? He seemed like an idiot."

Ben chuckles and then says," Its worse Hiryuumon, he is an idiot who tells other idiots that are too stupid to figure out reality what to do and think. Whatever, in the end he is still just an idiot. But, what really bothers me is that if most people really think Lacus is evil, then it's going to be even harder for her to feel safe again. But, no matter how bad things have gotten, I know, Lacus is not evil, is not beyond saving!"

Hiryuumon nods and then says,"

Don't worry boss, I know your right! Me and the others saw how hurt she was when Brad forced her to do as he said, even when she attacked us, she was clearly feeling horrible about it! We just got to take down Brad once and for all! Hey, at least we know they went to the Dark Enji right? "

Ben nods and clutches his fist as he then says,

" I know, if I only I knew where there headquarters is! To think, all of this time and we still don't have a clue. Sadly Xemnas is very good a covering his tracks.

"Hiryuumon snorts and says,

" They do seem to be master sneaks. Man, it's annoying that we don't know where either they or the Zannacross Empire are, because we can't get the final battle started till we do! The Organization of the Dark Enji, the Zannacross Empire, they are both jerks, and yet even now they have been working different angels. Fact I don't think they ever have bothered each other, that's a little odd."

Ben shrugs and then says,"

Meh, must be because they are after different things, for the moment. But even so, they are both alike in that they want to cause major havoc and don't give a damn if they cause mass death to get what they want! With the Celestial ones, maybe at last we can move forward on these things. Because, like I keep saying, all of this has gone on for far too long as it is! All of them, I have to make sure that they all,

" With that Ben begins coughing hard before Hiryuumon gets worried and then says,"

Easy there Ben, you don't want to worry yourself out of shape before we even get started! Seriously, you look just as bad as before, did that jerk's comments really upset you that much?

" Ben stops coughing and says," Haha, don't worry, not like anything someone like that punk would get me bothered for long. Its just, I guess I am so frustrated at how things are now, and I feel like if I was more alert or something beforehand, things would not be so bad."

Hiryuumon just pats Ben on the back and then says,"

Ah don't blame yourself boss, as bad as things are its just how things are! And until it's the point where it can't be fixed no point thinking about how it got broken when you can act to fix it right?"

Ben smiles and pets his Digimon friend before he then says,

" Got that right Hiryuumon. Sorry for nearly going in to another rut, old habits die hard. But, now it's time to fix everything. Ah, looks like everyone is just about there.

"With that Ben and Hiryuumon walk down to the hanger bay, where they see that Doug, James, Cloud, Aqua, Master Myers, Ezan, King Atem, and many of Ben's friends, along with all of the angels are waiting. Ezan Moz and Cloud all see Ben arrive first before Ezan just unfolds his arms and then says,

" Ah, right on time mister champion. So, are you truly prepared for this upcoming event Ben Auro?"

Ben just nods and says,"

As ready as I was for are showdown Ezan, and you saw how well that turned out.

" Ezan just chuckles bitterly and then says, Yes well, you might as well be even more ready than that since it seems this trail can only be completed once."

Moz then floats around and then says,"

Are you sure you got enough rest Ben Kupo? You still look exhausted!

"Ben grins and pets Moz on the forehead before he then says,

" Don't worry Moz, I am about as relaxed as I can be till everything is wrapped up. The only thing left is to go through with this till the end."

Cloud nods and then says," Don't worry Ben, just remember that even if its you who has to complete whatever this trail is, you're not going to have to do all of it on your own. "

Ezan nods and then says,"

Yes, seems like it's such a complex trail we all have parts to play in this, so at least you can't get all of the credit on this.

" Ben laughs and then says," Don't worry Ezan, something tells me you will have plenty of action on your hands with the way Gabriel and the others described where we are going so far. So, are we almost ready to go?"

Cloud nods and says," Yah, the fleet is making the usual final preparations and then we are good to go."

Ben nods and then sees Master Myers in the front looking around before the Grand Master spots Ben and then says,"

Ah there you are Ben. Good, now it would seem everyone is here so we can begin this. Well everyone, thank you for agreeing to come along for this very important mission. While Ben Auro will be the one with the most important role, everyone of us will have a crucial job in this mission.

As you are aware Gabriel Celestial and the other Celestial ones are all going to take us to the sealed off planet of Earth, a world where humans once lived that was reduced to a ruined husk of a world thanks to their actions. I and King Atem have been informed that powerful monsters meant to act as guarding now run rampant, so many of us will keep them distracted so Ben and his team can get inside Destiny Tower.

Furthermore, while the Zannacross Empire and the Organization are not aware of the world's location, despite are best efforts they might find a way in, and it's imperative we all make sure they do not intervene.

"Doug chuckles and then says,

" Looks like it's going to be one big smack down all right. Hell, I bet since they know this could be the game breaker the baddies are going to throw everything they have left. Seems like we should do the same.

" James then readjusts his glasses and then says,"

Maybe, but remember Doug, we can't just have everyone go. If we do the Zannacross Empire will clearly see that Corneria is defenseless and come back to massacre everyone. So, we have to make a choice on just how much we can afford to send. "

Gouken laughs and then says," Don't worry about things around here Doug, just leave it to us and get it done right ! Doug shrugs and then says,"

Guess you got a point old man. Whatever, at least with theses angels with us we all ready have enough extra fire power to handle whatever is thrown are way. And I guess your right James; it is those punks style to attack when we are gone. Hell, I bet Brad is just waiting to be a dirty cheater like he always is and serve a spicy hot plate of revenge."

Atem nods and then says," Even if he does, we will be ready for him. All Enji and soldiers have orders to kill him on site. After all, it's clear that he is no more than a blood thirsty monster at this point so he will be treated as such.

"Ben sighs as he then says,"

I would say I can't image Brad's next move, but the truth is its rather easy. Brad's done everything for his ego, and since I smashed it one day or the next he will be coming for me to try and settle things. That's fine with me though, I will be ready to finish it once and for all when he shows his ugly mug. Still, as low as he is, he better not use Lacus as his shield."

Atem sighs and then says,

" I wish otherwise Ben, but, that would fit right in Brad's profile. And, while I would wish it does not come to this, if she does attack with him again, brainwashed or not I have no choice but for the orders on her is to be that her as a threat has to be ended, by any means required. As the leader of the Lylat Kingdom, I must take priorities, but at the very least I will make sure that she is not required to be terminated on site."

To everyone's surprise Ben is not shocked, but just gets more depressed as he nods and then says,

" I understand your majesty. I would not ask of you to break the rules just because of personal feelings. All I can do is make sure it does not come to that. Lacus, if only I was stronger, and better at showing I was a real hero then, she just might have been able to trust me. Well, after this maybe at last she will be able to have faith in me, and see that I am someone she can believe in."

Aqua then turns to Ben and says,

" Ben, don't doubt who you are because of the choices Lacus made. You have shown you're both an amazing warrior and a wonderful friend. Lacus sadly has let her pain and fear consumed her to the point that she can't even see things clearly. I hope she can wake up soon, but that's not your burden. "

Mario grins and then says,"

That's a right Ben. You have proven you have what it really takes to be the chosen one , and we all believe in you! That's why we are going to make sure you succeed by coming along to help yah in any way we can!"

Ben nods and says,

" Mario, thanks. But, you guys do realize how risky this could be right?

Link nods and says,

" Maybe so, but no challenge is great enough to keep us from helping a friend in need."

Sonic nods and grins as he then says,

" Got that right. Besides, the Justice Force is all about saving the universe right? This sounds like the best way to get that done to me.

" Samus nods as she then says," Count me in to, I rather make sure I do what you can to succeed. After all, if you fail there will never be many bounties to catch."

X and Zero then both walk up with Axl, Megaman and Protoman behind them before X then says,"

And you can count on are help to Ben. After all, you helped us out, so it's time we return the favor."

Zero then grins and says," Besides, Sigma is likely to be near where you guys are, and I can't wait to settle the score with him!"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

X, Samus, Zero, everyone, thanks. With all of our combined strength, I know for sure we will win no matter how bad this test gets! Who knows, with any luck we might be able to get the missing member of this team back."

Aeris smiles and then says,

" Don't worry too much about Lacus Ben. Her darkness, and Brad, may be controlling her heart but if you can clearly, strongly show the true form of your feelings, I am confident she will remember who she truly wants to be."

Ben then sees Shing chuckle as he then says,"

That's right, Lacus may be as confused as hell but if anyone can get her mind straight I know it's you Ben. Even if you don't have a power like mine to enter someone's Heart Maze, I seen how you have gotten so many people to turn around form the darkness! Just believe in yourself, and show you are speaking the truth!"

Doug chuckles and then pats Ben on the back as he then says,

Seriously buddy, after all of this the fact that your confidence is so low is a real mind twister to me. But, if you need any more proof my man, just look at all of those people over there who have faith in what you can do!"

Ben turns around to where Doug is pointing, and sees to his shock that over a hundred people are on the other platform to give Ben good luck! Ben even sees those like Banjo and Kazooie, Donkey and Diddy Kon, Mumbo, Ranga, Sol, fans from the tournament, Sazh and Hope, and more waving good luck before Ben gets happy and smiles before he then says," Wow, this early in the morning, and after such a tense battle and they still are all here?

" James chuckles and then says,"

I see you still don't realize the effects of stardom Ben. Well, I guess that's good since it's better to be humble then big-headed. Still, you're not about to let them all down are you?"

Ben nods and then says,

" No way, I won't let down all of the peoples hopes, not to mention my own dreams! So, everyone ready?

" Various cheers are heard before Gabriel and a few of the other angels smile before Gabriel then says,

" I am glad to see such a vast strong bond, you will all likely need this bond to overcome the ultimate challenge of the darkness . And with that, if everyone is indeed ready then it would be best if we get going.

"Myers then nods and says," All right everyone, remember the plan and get to your assigned ship if you would. Your majesty, the transmissions should still be able to work so we will be available if any crises form."

Ansem then closes his eyes and then says," Just remember, don't go off trying to die to end this conflect. Come back alive, no matter what.

" Ezan grins and then says," Don't be so tense father, its not like I or any of us plan on completing the mission and not living ot see the results."

Myers nods and then says," Yes, we will all look out for each other, so that we can all come back together. Just do the same on this end and that's all I will ask of you.

Atem nods and then says,"

Don't worry about us Master Myers, all of you, just focus on doing what must be done and we will do the same. And so everyone good luck and may the force of light be with you.

"Myers and the others salute before he then says,

" The same to you." With that Ben once more then goes with his team, the Justice Force members, Aqua Aeris Gabriel Celestial and a few others to the Neo High-Wind to begin his newest mission. As he goes he sees the people that have gathered and just takes a deep breath before he then says,

" You know, maybe it's because of all of the stuff going on back to back lately, but I think now it's just fully impacted me on how big a deal my job is. I mean, not like I thought this was a joke before, but really being the champion of most of the people of the universe just takes a while to sit in I guess. "

James then says,"

I guess even in movies you don't hear many people who are the champion of all that's good in space. But still, don't worry Ben, you're as worthy as you can get

." Doug nods and then says,"

Seriously man, nothing personal but just maybe Lacus will take you seriously if you act more confident you can back your works you know? I mean, sometimes it's like you hate yourself more than some of your enemies!

"Ben looks down at his hands and chuckles sadly as he then says,"

Well, to be honest, not so much now but during high school there was a few times when that was the case. Before I joined the Enji, I might not have been going through as brutal a time as now, but it was not really my happiest time either.

Fact is, with only a few friends that always made me the last priority, a, uneasy family situation, and, consistent rejection from every girl I tried to like, it was not good for my self esteem to say the least. I, was angry at my parents for, not being anybodies, and I blamed all the people who would not bother to even try to understand the real me. However, after a while I was so depressed that I started to think something was wrong with me, that I was a defective person. Soon I was starting to hate myself most of all.

That's when I really pushed myself to join the Enji Knights no matter what. After all, the old me may have been a nobody, but, that would be the past, as I embraced the future to become a heroic Enji Knight that would be respected by people. After all of this time, I think I managed to change enough. If I can just make this last step, then at last I can also be someone that Lacus can like at last. "

He then sees Cloud and the others turning around and sigh before he then says,

" Ben, you really loathed yourself that much? I guess, we have more in common than I thought. But, while it's always good to seek to improve yourself you don't have to reinvent yourself. Since after all my opinion is that your all ready find as you are."

Doug nods and then says,"

Got that right bro, you may be stubborn and clingy to issues a few times but hey no one is perfect, and I am glad you're you. If you think you have to be someone to get Lacus to love you, just stop it man. It's not you, it's her and if she is still clinging on to the perfect illusion to solve all of her problems then that's her weakness. So, going to stop with the loathing party?"

Ben looks relived and then says,"

Haha, sounds like a good plan to me. After all, I all ready have an event to attend, Doug, Cloud Sensei, everyone, thanks. I know what I have to do, so it's time to stop talking about it and go on to do it!"

Moz then nods and says,"

Ben, good luck Kubo! No matter what, just remember who you are, and how many people love you for who you are! So, even if you can't win, just come home in one piece!

" Ben pets Moz and then says,"

Don't worry Moz, I made it clear I have no intention of being one of those hero's that die in blazing glory or anything. Just, keep my parents company till I get back ok? I'll see you later, and tell you all about how much of a wild ride it is when I get back.

"With that Moz nods and then says," All right, it's a promise so don't forget it! See you guys later, Kupo!"

With that the moogle flies off and the hanger bays close. Ben and co then at once go to the ship's command deck to where Cid is all ready getting his machine ready for takeoff. Cid sees Ben and Cloud enter before he grins and then says,"

All right guys, ready for one out there trip?"

Ben nods and then says," Yup, let's get this mission underway Cid. "

Cid nods and then says,"

All right then, it's all yours angels!" With that Ben sees Gabriel to the right nod before he then says,"

All right, tell the other ships to get ready. I'll be opening the portal now."

With that the celestial being raises his staff and it instantly glows with holy energy before he fires a beam outside the ship, and the group can see a portal of light form big enough to fit several spaceships at once! Hiryuumon raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

So wait, we are not even leaving the planet first? I thought even you guys can't warp directly to the planet because it was sealed off or something? "His responds is a nod from the many winged man before he then says,"

That is indeed true Hiryuumon. However, even to enter through the normal means of space travel would be a nearly impossible task. So the only way to truly reach Earth is to go through hyperspace roads that only us angels know so we can arrive at the source wall nexus, the barrier that resides at the edge of this dimension.

" Ben raises an eyebrow now as he then says,"

What? Edge of the universe? I thought the universe was like really , really big globe. It might take more than forever, but if you go far enough you can go in a circle or something. You mean there really is a point in the universe where you just slam in to a wall? "

Gabriel chuckles and says," Your theory is not wrong Ben, this source nexus is just a place where the crossroads between dimensions waver.

"Tifa nods and then says," Amazing. If that's how hard it is to get to Earth then it must be one, mystical planet."

Gabriel shrugs and then says," Not really. But, let's get a move on before I get in to the details. "

Cid nods and then says," All right, I got a green light from the rest of the fleet, we are moving out!"

With that the Neo-Highwind, the Great Fox, the Eldridge and the rest of the Lylat fleet all lift off, and go through the special hyperspace road in front of them! As Ben then sees the usual trippy hyperspace look have a rainbow tint he just chuckles and then says,"

Well, this is going to be interesting start to finish, that's for sure. So, just what were you about to say Gabriel?

" Gabriel nods and then says,

" Yes, I might as well start from the beginning."

Gabriel then extends his hand and has an orb of light form in his hand, before it takes the shape of a blue and green planet. Gabriel makes the display world float in the air like a disco ball before he then says,

" When it comes down to it this world is not quite special, it was not the first planet to hold humans, even if the humans of this world thought that was the case and there would even be other worlds that would be called Earth later on.

Yes, the fact is the people of this "Earth Prime" where the only truly intelligent people of the world and also were never were able to learn magic even if some thought so, because the planet had no magical energies to let them really learn it. They were decently advanced, although there evolution stopped before they could evolve past the ability to truly leave there solar system.

Since Earth was populated during the, relatively, early part of this universes history, there was not any large galactic society yet for them to find, the people of the world thought till the end that they were the only planet that had life in all of space. Although, it might have been for the best since sadly they had trouble getting along with themselves as it was."

Aqua looks curious as she then says,"

What, happen to this world? Did, Zannacross or some other being of darkness wipe out all life there?"

Gabriel then sighs before Kal-El then says,

" No, Zannacross nor anyone else was to blame, the humans of the world foolishly wiped themselves out. It was not that the people of that world were purely evil, but the sad truth was that the majority of the people of Earth Prime were easy to anger, greedy, and impatient.

The short story is because of the acts of a few self absorbed men and women, and the increasing short sightedness and haughtiness of the majority of Earth Prime's populace reason was thrown to the way side for lustful passions.

Sadly there was no group like the Enji that had the strength to guide humanity out of the darkness. While there were many tales of fiction of hero's on Earth, there was no real hero, and without heroes, only villeins controlled things, and villeins go the last laugh sadly and countless innocent lives were swept up tragical in there madness.

Thus the fourth major world war of the planet broke out, and it ended with the entire world being consumed with the radiation of their nuclear bombs and there biological weapons. The human race had not even lasted a million years on that world, fact is that they barely made it to their ten thousandth year before being extinct. To make it worse, Zannacross used that planet as one of his biggest proofs that mortals could never overcome their sins and that there selfishness, there darkness would always prevail. "

As the three angels see shocked and sad expressions all around Ben just sighs and then says,

"Well, looks like it's true what they say, all it takes is one idiot or two to ruin the party for everyone. That's why you always have to be vigilant to make sure they don't get the chance. Still, it's a sad story and all, but how could such a planet, one that did not even have any magical energy be the place where the ultimate power of the Star Sword be held?

"Gabriel grins and says,"

That would be because of the choices made by the previous welder of the Star Sword, Seyia Leingod. You see, Seyia and the other legendary hero Kamima were friends at this point and both started their young lives as young explorers of space.

They found Earth purely by accident when his ship hit a magnetic storm and took a random path in hyper space that leaded him to the system that the people of Earth called the Milky Way.

Seyia was an adventure of sorts, and was thrilled to find a lost planet. However, his biggest discovery was finding a girl, sleeping in a capsule using the most advanced machines the humans of the world had at the time, the girl was Serenity Van Houten.

"Everyone is once more shocked as James then says,"

Wait, that was not only one of the other four legendary heroes, but the only other women besides Eve and Lacus to be someone with the Antitype Apostle bloodline! You said that the humans of that world had no access to magic, so how is this possible?"

the Supreme Kai responds with,"

Partly by luck, partly by destiny I suppose. When the final war of Earth was nearing its apocalyptic conclusion a wise human scientist who saw the grim reality of the situation sealed his only child away so that she may one day live. Thanks to the resulting atomic blast offering a near cocoon like state to the ground around her, it was almost like she was frozen in time, till Seyia and Kamima found her.

Because of her long slumber the only thing she could remember was her name. Luckily, she was awoken by the right pair of gentlemen. Now, the reason this is relevant is that not long after this did Zannacross start his war, and later on in the war Seyia remembered Earth and thought it would be a wise place for a base for the forces that opposed Zannacross. It was then that they were attacked by the forced under the demon lords Xiza and Dahak, and was also the time when we angels first descended to fight, just like how we just did to you all a short time ago.

It was also them when the decision by Cosmos to give mortals the power to oppose Zannacross and it was at Earth where Seyia would weld the newly forged Divine Nova. After the war's end it was clear that the power of the sword had to be sealed in a safe place. And since Earth was still not well known and had no one on the world that would bother it, it was the ideal pick.

After all, like I said before Seyia wanted humans and all other mortals to have the confidence that they had the power to choose their own fate, and since Seyia 's own home world was sadly destroyed ruthlessly by Zannacross before the war 's conclusion as a show of his wrath, it was the next best place to honor my promise to him. And thus Destiny Tower was created by Cosmos herself on Earth, and Earth itself was sealed off from the rest of the universe till one day the power would be needed once more. And now it is that time. So as you can see Earth is both proof of mortals darkest moment, and there birthright hope, and now its up to you to show which of theses forces are truly superior Ben Auro.

"Ben gulps and then says,

" Wow, I never realized Seyia had such a history, well, I guess it's been quite a long gap since he made that history. Still, guess it's rather clear he was more like Max then me, a born hero from the start. Its, just such a shame how after everything Zannacross still got the last laugh on him. Wait, Gabriel, you and the others out of everyone would know what happened to him right? I know Zannacross killed Kamina, and Siegfried would become Nightmare but what really happened to Seyia and Serenity?

"Gabriel then sighs and then says,

" I would like to say that there was a happy conclusion to their struggles, but sadly that is not the case. If you remember, in his last instant before Zannacross was sealed by Cosmos he forced Seyia's soul out of his body. Seyia's physical body was still fine, but it was like a lifeless doll. The Lufenish race stored his body in a shrine to honor his services in the hopes he would one day be able to awaken.

However, sadly it was clear not all among them had such pure purposes. They were going to try and clone Seyia to make an army of super warriors at their command. However, before we were even aware of their plan there project fell in to ruin thanks to that that race descending in to civil war before the project could begin. Sadly, it would not be the end of that travesty."

Cloud nods and then says," Yes, it's a disgrace that Garma and the others in the Lylat Kingdom would try to restart such a twisted project over so much time. Even if they thought they were to create the ultimate warrior for noble purposes, all it did was unleash Xemnas."

Ben nods and then says," Damn it, so Seyia never recovered? What about, his soul? Did it ascend to heaven?

"Gabriel sighs and then says," Alas no, he deserved so much better but we never found his spirit either. Zannacross sent it to the far reaches of the cosmos, and because of the massive amounts of energy that were raging about during that battle it was impossible to get a track on it. His spirit could have gone to any world, anywhere, or just have faded by now.

"Ben is dismayed as he then looks at the Star Sword and then says,"

That's, such a shame to say the least. You know, I remember a few times when I thought the Star Sword was almost guiding me. Maybe it could have, got his sprit? Well, in any case, what happened to Serenity? Don't tell me, she was betrayed like Siegfried was.

" Gabriel then says," No, Serenity was heartbroken that she lost all of her close comrades, but evens still she did not want to let her friends sacrifice go to waste. She dedicated the rest of her life to helping those without power that needed help, and a long time after she would then ascended to heaven by her own free will."

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Sounds like Serenity was a strong girl all right, and had the backbone to tough it through a little, ok, a lot of despair to do what is right. A shame her next in line seems to be lacking that quality if you ask me. Still, if that's the case, then if she is cozening it up in heaven, how come she did not come with you guys?"

James nods and then says," I admit that question came to mind myself. If she and the other warrior Kaima indeed went to heaven when they died, how come they are not with you now? They no longer wish to fight?" Kal-El then says,

" No, in fact they wish they could this very moment. However, they can't because only angels like us can just descend in to the mortal plane with ease. The Zannacross Empire warps the very laws of space, and weakens the very border between this dimension and hell whenever they resurrect someone. They may desire the borders to collapse, but we do not and that's why only those like us, who have been long evolved in to celestial beings can go through the realms without causing disturbances. I suppose someone like Serenity, who is all ready half angel due to her bloodline could also become like us but even after all of this time she still cherished the humanity she had."

Ben nods and says,"

I see. Well, I guess all of these rules make sense, and it's why I did not see Max or other guys along you all. Oh well, I guess it's just another one of the things that go under the rules you wish you could break but understand why they are there. Well, at least it's nice to know that Lacus 's predecessor at least had a happy ending, maybe that will help her realize she can have one to. "

Gabriel nods again and says,"

Yes, despite living without many memories of her past, despite being the last person alive from her world, and despite losing the people most important to her after such a brutal war, she never once gave in to her darkness. And that's because she always desired to never give up the faith she had in life, along with the faith her fallen friends had.

It was quite a good thing that she did not give up either, for if the second impact of the child of god did submit to the darkness, it would have been a calamity, one that might have been big enough to change the outcome of that war.

Not only would the one with the Antitype Apostle bloodline submitting to her dark emotions be a sever symbolic blow to the moral of mortals, but her becoming a fallen angel and all of the power that would come with it, might have given Zannacross the power he needed to win. Zannacross knew that to, and in fact he tried converting Serenity to his cause several times through various methods. However, no matter how he tried the bound Serenity had with Seyia and the others, and the desires she had to be good was too strong for Zannacross to break. We have been lucky that Zannacross and the others have not become aware of Lacus's true identity and purpose yet.

However, with how far down the path of madness she has gone, thanks to Brad Zannacross might not even have to do anything. Ben Auro, I know you're under tremendous pressure and stress as it is now, but I must make clear one thing. If Lacus truly descends absolutely in to the darkness, unleashing the full powers of a fallen angel with the power she all ready has thanks to the Blue Eyes White Dragon she could become one of the most dangerous threats to all life in the history of the universe.

None of us, nor Cosmos wishes for her end to be one of misery. But, if she cannot be turned back to the light, then for the sake of all there is she must be destroyed. Ben Auro, I know how close she is to you, but you also have a duty as the chosen one to do what must be done to save the universe. Are you prepared for the full weight of that burden?

" Ben looks pained as he clutches his fist tightly and then says,"

Well, to be honest I don't see myself as ever being worthy of saving the entire cosmos if I can't even save my closest friend. But, I know, that more than anything I am a hero first and a person second. That's, the responsibility of a true hero.

But, till its without a doubt that Lacus, is a obstacle that can only be removed by death ill do whatever I can to save her! Because, after all she has been through, I won't let it all end like this! I have to, save her from, Guh!"

With that Ben coughs hard again before his friends around him get tense and Aeris then says,

" Ben, are you ok? "Ben smiles and wipes some sweat off his head before he then says,"

Haha, sorry about that. Guess I got a little too riled up about it.

Aeris nods and then says," Hear, have some water.

" She smiles and hands Ben a water bottle and Ben instantly expects it as he then says,

" Ah, thanks Aeris."

As Ben takes it Aeris touches Ben's hand, and instantly gets alarmed as she then says

," What the, Ben, are you sure your ok? You feel like your burning up!

"She instantly touches Ben's forehead and then says,"

Oh no, you feel like you have a fever at the least."

Aqua gasps and then says,"

Ben, you were just as bad yesterday during the battle, and you're not better at all?"

Ben just sighs and then says,"

Well, I have not really felt truly fine for a while now; it's just been to much at once to really relax. But, it's ok, this is nothing. I don't mean to worry anyone, but really it's nothing to fret about when we have so many other things going on. I mean, I may have a small fever or something but with all of my training it's nothing that will keep me down.

" Kirby then gets worried and then says,"

I don't know Ben, when I pretended I was not sick when I really was, it just made me feel even worse and I don't know if now is a time to play pretend." Cloud nods and then says," He is right Ben, your clearly pushing yourself to hard, your body can't keep up with it."

Ben walks up and chuckles bitterly as he then says,"

Maybe so Cloud, but, what choice do I have? I can't rest when the bad guys are knocking, I can't rest till the insanity is all over. It's my duty, my responsibility to see this through to the end after all.

"Gabriel the Supreme Kai and Kal-El all look at each other before the celestial beings nod and Gabriel then clears his throat and then says,"

If that's how you feel Ben, then I respect your resolve. However, if you need a way, for your pains to lesson, I could help you so that this weariness of yours would not pose any problems.

"Ben raises a eyebrow and then says," Oh really? How?"

His responds is the angel smirking before he then says,"

Sorry, but that will have to be a private matter. If you want my help then come with me to the isolated part of the ship so I can let you in on a secret angel spell that will help you. Sorry everyone, but, I am afraid it's a matter of secrecy of the chosen one and us angels.

" Ben gets excited and then says,"

Seriously? That would be great! I am find with that, lead the way!

" Gabriel nods and then says," Cid, is there a large private room on this vessel we could use for a while."

Cid nods and says,"

Yes sir, we happen to have one of the repair bays normally used for mobile suits empty. Thankfully the other ships are packing most of the heat if you catch my drift. So, do your secret help training snick there if you want, we have the time."

Gabriel nods and then says," thank you. Ben, if you would fallow me then."

The six winged angel at once floats out of the area and an excited Ben then says,"

All right, I'll take all the help I can get to get through what's coming. Well guys, see you in a bit."

With that he waves and runs off . As soon as he leaves the room Hiryuumon chuckles and then says

," Man, the excited look in boss 's eyes almost makes it look like he is barley ill at all!"

Cloud sighs and looks down before he then says,

" Maybe Hiryuumon, but, it's clear that Ben's not really being honest about how bad he really feels. He may not want to worry us, but if it's really that bad a thing to try and hide now I am really started to get concerned on just what all of the stress is doing to him."

Aqua nods and then says," Not being able to save Lacus, must really be eating at him inside. And, his body really needs to truly recover from all of the back to back intense battles he has done. Surely Ben realizes, that if he keeps pushing himself, he could die."

Samus looks tense as well and then says,"

I am sure the kid is not stupid enough to be oblivious to such a thing. Fact is I am sure he is fully aware of what could happen. You don't think , that Ben is ready to push himself to win, and die in the process?"

Hiryuumon gets upset and then says,"

Sorry Samus, but your way wrong on that! More than anything, Ben hates dying, and I know for a fact he does not want to beat the Zannacross forces just to die! There is no way, Ben would want that!"

Doug nods and then says,

" Easy there bud, we all know Ben good enough by now that we know he is not prone to suicidal stuff. Still, I think Ben's waging a gamble to get things done, one to close even for my tastes! But, that's all the reason we have to get all of this done once and for all before it gets any worse. Cause no way am I letting any Romeo and Juliet style garbage going down on my watch!

"Cloud nods and then says," Don't worry Doug, we all will do what we can to insure that Ben not only comes through this, but survives to live the tale."

X nods and then says," Yes, Ben won't have to do everything on his own at the very least. Even if it's not too much, whatever we can do is better than just being bystanders to this. Kal-El, can you tell us anything about what Gabriel is going to do to help Ben?

" The black haired angel crosses his arms and then says,

" I can't tell you the details, but I can say that Gabriele is going to do something that will help Ben's focus. It all depends on the truth strength of his will I suppose."

With that Cloud nods and then says," Then I don't think Ben will disappoint. All right, let's get ready everyone; I don't think any of us want to disappoint either.

" With that everyone gets ready for the coming challenge, but now we leave them to turn back to Ben once more!

* * *

And now the scene is Ben and Gabriel entering one of the repair bays of the ship, with all of the staff all ready gone thanks to Cid 's order.

Ben sees that as soon as the two are in the room the angel looks around and then says,"

Yes, this area is big enough that it should be ok for this."

With this Gabriel points his staff like lance in to the air and a wave of holy energy forms over the area before he grins and says,"

Don't worry, this spell is just a precaution to make sure that no one can hear us, or otherwise intervene."

Ben chuckles nervously as he then says,"

Oh, really? Well, what kind of stuff are we talking about here? Um, is this a sparring session or something?

"Gabriel then narrows his eyes and then says,"

No, at this point there is little use in merely polishing your combat skills. I give Master Myers and the others credit, they have trained you well. And to be frank, in your present condition a long term spar will just make the situation worse. Ben, you tried to hide it from the others but I can see your very spirit cracking under the stress.

" Ben sighs and then says,"

Oh, another kind of special angel magic?"

Gabriel chuckles and then says,"

No, more like through countless years of experience. Even if your physical wounds have been healed form the battles, the soul, the spirit needs time to heal or it will break like any part.

"Ben then looks down and then says,"

I know, but, what else can I do? The Zannacross forces are not going to take a time out, I don't have any other options but to keep going and hold myself together no matter what.

" Gabriel sighs and then says,"

There is another option Ben, I can give you something that will enhanced your body enough so that you can keep it together. The fact is even if you were not so stressed I was going to recommend this to you. You see, the Divine Nova is not as easy to weld as the Star Sword. We are talking about enough power to challenge the strength of the god of darkness. Unprepared trying to weld such power would overload your body like a computer getting to much voltage. That is why, you will need this.

" With that Gabriel takes something out of his pocket and Ben is shocked to see it's a small white crystal. Ben then peers closer and then says,"

Oh, that's suppose to help me? Is, this another upgrade for the Star Sword?"

His responds from the angel is,

"More like a upgrade for yourself Ben. This is a Holy Spirit orb. Infuse this in your body, and you will be able to handle the immense power when you hopefully grasp the Divine Nova. And that's because it not only infuses your life-force with holy energy, but it does stabilizes your body, empowering it. "

Ben looks at the orb and then says," Is that so? That, almost sounds like the Curse Seal Crystals that the Zannacross Empire uses."

Gabriel nods and then says,"

I suppose it can bear some resemblance. However I assure you, this won't corrode your mind in anyway. After all, we do care for your survival Ben Auro. Trust me; I would rather not have what befell Seyia happen to you. If only he had this when he fought Zannacross, the outcome may have been different. "

Ben nods and then says," I see. Well, thanks for reaching out this much for my sake, I promise I won't make any of you regret it! Is, there any method to doing this?"

His answer is," Just put this to your heart, and let it absorbed in to your body. I must warn you though, this is not a trivial ordeal. It will be painful, in fact it will test your limits. However, it's the only way for you to properly be ready. So, do you still expect this trial?"

Ben does not pause as he nods and says," Definitely. At this stage of the game, pain is not going to scare me away from doing what I have to do.

" Gabriel then holds Ben and then says,"

I am glad to hear it. Still, don't push yourself further then you can stand, it will do no one any good expect Zannacross and his followers.

" Ben grins and gives a thumps up as he then says,"

Don't worry Gabriel, I promise I know my own limits and this is not it yet."

Gabriel sighs and then says," I suppose we will see soon enough. Very well, let's begin. Oh yes, you might want to take your clothes off first."

Ben raises an eyebrow and then says," Um, come again? "

Gabriel face palms and then says," You misunderstand, it's just that if you like theses clothes I thought you might want to remove them since as the Holy Spirit orb will be limiting energy powerful enough to destroy everything around it as the process stabilizes. It's one of the many reasons I wanted to do this alone. But, if you're that uneasy about it, I'll wait outside. Just, scream if your reaching your limit so I can take the orb out of you before you know, die."

Ben chuckles tensely as he then says,"

Um, sure. Just, if anyone asks just tell them I am practicing some moves ok?"

Gabriel nods and then says," As you wish. Good luck Ben, and remember this. No matter what the pain if you truly desire your dreams to come true then you can withstand it."

Gabriel then leaves the room and as he does a wall of light shimmers around the entire area before Ben then says,"

Well, at least he was thoughtful."

With that Ben looks around and puts his clothes in the edge of the room before he gets back in to the center of the chamber and holds the holy spirit orb right in front of him before he sighs and then says,

" All right, here goes nothing.

"With that he puts the orb right in to his heart, and it melds right in to it! Ben steps back and then says,"

Well, I feel lighter. Was, I not suppose to eat before this? I guess I feel, AHH!

" With that Ben all of a sudden feels intense pain and falls to his knees before he then says,"

It's like, everything is burning! GUH!"

Ben then coughs up blood as he then says,"

Damn it, Gabriel was not kidding, I had less painful treatments from my enemies! But, I don't think this is a scam. No, I have to go through with this, so that I can truly, see this through to the end! Lacus, ill, AHH!"

With that a holy energy explodes out of him and shatters some of the metal creates in the room instantly! Ben at once puts all the effort he has in to stabilizing the energy before he then says," I, won't die, I won't expect any outcome but victory! No matter what pain I am feeling, nothing is worst, then failing for all of this to have meant anything!No pain will be worse, then failing to save you Lacus! I will show you I am strong enough to save you, I promise! I just have to, RAHHH!"

With that Ben's energy explodes all around the room, but thanks to Gabriele's seal none of the energy, or the aftereffects caused by it can be felt by anyone else on board! However the angel is able to feel Ben's spirit raging to keep it self together thanks to the effect of his magic, and as he waits outside he just sighs and then says," I truly hope are faith is not mis guided, he may very well be the last hope of the cosmos." The Supreme Kai then warps in front of Gabriel, and then says," If that was the case, do you truley think its wise to risk him breaking before we even get to earth Gabriel? " The angel nods and then says,"

Are options are quite narrow at this point Kabito kai, its the only way to insure he does find himself overwhelmed with the power of the true form of the Chosen one's blade. What, do you think he is not up to the task?" The purple skinned angel then sighs as he then says,

" No, I seen Ben's actions, and he truly has a good heart. Only Goku, Seyia, and Gohan have had great as hearts as he. However, unlike them, I sense a, weariness in his soul. No doubt its been a long battle for him, I just hope he does not tire out before the conclusion."

Gabriel nods and then says," So do I my friend, so do I. " With that the angels then wait anxiously for Ben's progress with deaing with the Angeilc Sprit orb, but since that is going to take a while, we skip right to the conclusion!

* * *

And thus the next few days everyone prepares in any way they can as they only see Gabriel the Supreme Kai or Kal-El stand by the door leading to Ben's training grounds at all times. And thus five days later after the path to Earth Prime has gone a smoothly, if also trippy. Everyone is once more at the command deck and Cid then says,"

All right people, looks like the time for this show is coming so get ready!"

Tifa nods and then says,

Is, everything going ok? Is the Zannacross Empire on to us yet?

"Cid shrugs and then says,"

If they are they are doing a dandy job hiding it but as far as we can tell then they are not at this party yet. Rest of the fleet is an ok to."

X nods and then says,"

All right then, it's time to begin."

Gabriel is now in front of the room and nods before he then says," All right, then let us get started."

James raises an eyebrow and then says,"

What about Ben? He has not left that room since we got here, is he ok?

" Gabriel nods and then says," Don't worry, he is fine, in fact he has been sleeping for the last few hours. He will be here, right about now." On cue the door opens before everyone then sees Ben enter! Hiryuumon runs up to him and then says,"

Boss! Are you ok? What, have you been doing the past few days?"

Ben just chuckles as he pets Hiryuumon on the head and then says,"

Oh, I guess you could call it some hard core mediation Hiryuumon. Don't worry; it was an intense session but now I Am ready. Oh?"

Ben sees his hand is glowing with light and quickly clenches it before he then says,"

Er, mostly ready."

Gabriel then says,"

Glad to see it. I knew your mind was dedication, and I am glad to see that your body has just as much devotion.

"Ben yawns and then says,"

Like I said, I am seeing this through all the way. Truth is I finished the process a few hours ago, but I needed to rest a bit before the big event. However, now I am so ready I feel like I can jump at any moment!"

Ka-El chuckles and then says,"

Luckily you don't have to contain yourself much longer Ben. We are here everyone."

With that a second later the ships exit hyperspace and everyone can see that they appear to be in empty space before Doug then says,"

Um, you sure this was the right place guys?"

Gabriel nods and then says," Don't let your eyes trick you, we are in front of Earth. This is merely the appearance of the Source nexus wall. However, now it's time to lower the veil.

"With that Gabriel at once shimmers with holy energy before a beam comes right out of his lance and it goes right out of the ship to hit a apparently random spot! However Ben and the others quickly see that it's not so random as the whole area glows in a rainbow like color, before a giant wall of light splits in two! Seconds later everyone is shocked to see a planet shaped with brown and red form before Ben steps back and then says,

" That's, really earth? It looks nothing like what you said before."

Gabriel nods and then says,"

That's because what I showed you was how it was before that last war. This is how it is in its current state. The humans damaged the planet so badly that even after all of this time the world has not truly recovered. However, thanks to the effects of the kind of bombs the humans used, some remains of the ruins of their society still linger. The Destiny Tower is around one such area, one of the most formerly populated cities on the planet.

I believe it was called New York City. Cid, it would be best if you and the others land on theses coordinates.

" The Celestial being presses a few buttons and presents Cid his data before Cid looks at it and nods before he then says,"

All right, here we go! It's going to be one of those things where we react as we see the moment so buckle up everyone!"

Ben and co obliges, and soon enough the Neo-Highwind along with the rest of the fleet at last descend in to Earth Prime. As they do Ben gets a closer look, and his horrified to see that the red surface of the planet is in fact all lava!

Ben then says,

" What, it seemed like all of this lava was water at one point! How could, any person want to ruin their own planet so badly?"

James sighs and then says," It does seem that the majority of the people here were rather thoughtless in the end. Let's make sure we don't' fallow there lead.

" With that the ships begin to descend before Ben looks around and then says,"

Ok, what does this Destiny Tower look like anyway?"

Gabriel then says," Don't bother; it won't be visible till you call it forth. Don't worry; we will guide you to the precise spot."

With that the ships land before Cid then says,"

All right everyone, welcome to Earth. So, I would like to dig seeing how this place ticks but someone has to be the guard dog I guess. Thankfully with this landing spot we have enough cover so that if any unwanted visitors show up, we can blow them away! So, good luck guys."

Cloud nods and then says,"

Thanks Cid, we will be in touch as soon as the situation developers. All right Squad 7, Justice Force members included. It's time to begin are newest mission. Are target, is the Destiny Tower and the Divine Nova sword that Ben needs to have the power to take down the forces of darkness. Needless to say, the stakes on this mission are as high as they can get. But, failure is not an option. So if everyone is ready, let's get going!"

Ben nods and looks determined as he then says,"

Yes, for the sake of the dream of all of those in the entire universe who cry out for peace, let's go everyone!

"With that his comrades all cheer out and start moving, and in a matter of minutes Ben steps foot on to Earth, and with the others then see that the surroundings that look like a mix of the Keyblade grave yard from Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep and the planet of Mustafar from Star Wars!

Seeing the reddish sky and massive craters all around the area beneath them Doug whistles and tugs his new black cowboy like hat before he then says,"

Man, you guys were not kidding when you said this planet had one hell of a war.

" Aeris looks saddened as she then says,

" It's such a shame, what could drive people to such madness that they would destroyed everything? Where, the people of this planet inflected with some mad diseases?"

Gabriel sighs and then says," No, it would be easy to blame it on something like a mad virus. But like I said, the case of this unheeded suffering was weakness, fear and paranoid consuming everyone. People, just lost faith in government, religion, everything and it almost seemed like most of the humans in the end were eared for everything to burn so they did not have to put up with anything ever again. While it was true that the majority of the religions that they believed in where fallowed sloppily at best and corrupted at worst, they just refused to stop there insanity."

Thor then walks besides Gabriel and nods before he then says,"

Ay, I remember still how I was the one watching over Earth as it reached its final hour. The people were not all bad, the poor souls who did not wish to take place in the madness were swept along because of the sheer intensify of the others. The outcome of this world was a true shame, but, there is darkness or there is no light.

" Ben nods and then says,"

Well, let's just make sure light wins this round."

Gabriel then flies up and the other angels gather around him before he then says,"

I assume since there is not much in the way of scenery you don't mind if we forgo a leisure pace do you? Be on guard, defender units, powerful ones, were installed here to protect the Tower of Destiny form any intruder that would happen to land here by fluke. Since Zannacross has turned even angels in to his servants, they were programmed to attack any being. "Ben nods as his aura flares up and he then says,

" That's fine, it's just a warm up for the main event! So, lead the way guys.

" With that Gabriel and the other angels instantly take to the air and Ben and the others fallow suit. Those that can't fly get their own hover platform and as Master Myers takes the back of the ground he just takes a deep breath and says,"

So, it comes to this, the final phase of this war, and perhaps the final stage of the long raging conflict between harmony and discord, light and darkness. May the true move that defines the nature of mortals, be the desired one. But, I suppose it's time to see what light will come from the true resolve of this star at last."

With that Myers takes off with the rest of the group, and only a few minutes later this group quickly finds they are not on a wild goose chase, as Ben is relieved to see the volcanic landscape change, to one with a giant bridge! He and the others see that this part of the planet seems to have less magma and Ben is about to comment on this before he then sees a large city behind the bridge!

Ben sees this city is higher above the rest of the ground in the area and then says,"

Whoa, so, this is one of the last standing cities of this world eh? Looks, ok I guess. A little dirty but I guess that's the ruin aspect."

James then says,

" Indeed, the city does look like it was just entering the first stages of an advanced civilization. They must have known a few good skills if they were able to make buildings that lasted this long." Orion hears this and says," It's kind of you to give them credit but the truth is this ,

"New York city" survived because the bomb that went off here was a kind of, what you would call a unique bomb. It, glazed the city in a timeless state, at the cost of killing all life. At least where Serenity was sleeping was very deep underground or the last hope of the race would have died as well. Ah, this way everyone."

With that the angels lead everyone to the edge of the city and as everyone sets foot on the city streets of New York Doug looks around and then says,"

It may not be now, but I can tell this place was a lively place just form how many freaking bill boards they have! Man, this McDonalds must be one fine restaurant if I see it all over the city. And, huh? "

Doug then looks in a random window of a store and chuckles as he then says," Oh

man, is that what I think it is? Even if they were dumb enough to wipe themselves out they could not have been that bad, because I see they have what seems to be a Twinkie! Man, cheap snacks or not I love this stuff! Guess some things really do transcend time and space!

"Yoshi and Kirby both press their heads up as Yoshi then says,

" Oh, are they really good Doug? Yoshi is so excited he needs another snack to be at tip top shape!

" Luigi sighs and says,

" Er, I would not eat anything you find around here Yoshi. For one thing it's been millions of years since the thing was made, and its only standing because it's been hit with some kind of radiation!"

Doug tips his hat and then says,"

Relax my man, that stuff does not mean squat if it's a Twinkie! Those stuff are more stubborn then cockroaches."

Ezan gets irritated and then says," Enough with the nonsense you buffoon, we are not here to eat but for a mission! Last thing we need is you killing yourself over something so trivia and stupid.

" Doug snickers and then says," Oh wow, did not see you being a mood killer Ezan. Seriously though chill out it's not going to take any one more than a second or two. Not like anyone is going to mind me taking a historical piece of this planet's culture so ill just, hey!"

Doug goes to tap the door leading in to the store, only for the entire building to topple over like a stage play prop! Doug cringes as he sees dust blow up before he then says,"

God damn it, I knew I was excited but I am sure I did not push it that hard!"

James sighs and then says,

" Maybe Doug, but remember this is million year old structures we are dealing with; it's fragile to say the least. Just, be careful before you cause the entire city to collapse on us or something. "

Ben sees Doug looking dismayed and chuckles before he then says," Don't worry Doug, I am sure it would have been a letdown of a experience. Besides, there will be other times to gorge on sugar and cream, we will make sure of it.

"Doug just scratches his head and then says,"

To soon bro, to soon."

Samus rolls her eyes and then says,

" Seriously, don't make this even more of a pain then this has to be guys. Let's just look for the entrance to this tower and hope it does not crumble as easley as the rest of the city. "Ben nods and then says,"

Good idea Samus. Oh?" Ben then walks past a building, and sees a giant green women in the distance welding a torch before he takes out the Star Sword and says," That's just great, looks like this tower's defenders are all ready on the move. "

Kal-El then raises his hand and then says,"

Don't worry Ben, that's not one of the obstacles , that's just the statue the humans made as part of their city.

" Cloud raises an eyebrow as he then says," What, is that suppose to be a memorial to their leader or even to who they thought was god?"

Cloud looks up at a sigh that has a picture of the statue in front of him before he then reads it and says,"

The, statue of , Liberty? Guess the people here were at least not found of oppression. What does it say underneath here? Something about a Tea party, declaring the world submit to its leader? Must be a joke or something, whatever.

" Ben walks up and then sees the Statue of Liberty, and parts of it torn off before he then sighs and says,"

It is a shame things on this world had to end so badly. I guess Zannacross, Xehamaru, Kira and all the others might have used something like this as proof that they are right and we are all idiots. But, even seeing this is not enough for me to think we are all doomed to repeat dancing a dance of pain and despair. No, as long as a ray of hope survives, it's never truly hopeless. We can, change, learn from the mistakes. Even if some refuse to listen, as long as there are people who are willing to learn, it's never too late to call are life a lost, oh?

" Ben is shocked to see the Star Sword is glowing before Cloud then says,"

Wait, does this mean that the Tower of Destiny is close by?"

He and the others get there answer as a beam of light shoots out of the Star Sword, and heads right in to the ground below it, before the entire area begins to shake!

A massive pillar of light then blasts out of the area before them before Zidane chuckles and then says,"

I think it's more than a little close Cloud, look!"

Everyone then sees a massive tower, covered entirely in a golden crystal substance, taller than any of the buildings in the city, and looking sort of like a sword!

Luke then says," I take it since it even kind of looks like a blade that we are seeing the Tower of Destiny?"

As the Tower fully rises out of the building and floats in midair the Supreme Kai nods and then says,

" Indeed, and it does not seem like the tower has changed since we saw it sink in to the ground all of those years ago. It responded to your call Ben, it sees you as the rightful challenger. "

Ben gets excited as he grasps his fists and then says,"

Well, I did not come all of this way to turn down the challenge! So, I guess we can't just make things quick and blast a hole at the top eh?

" Gabriel chuckles and then says,"

Sorry, but no cutting corners here. If you blast a hole at the top to enter the Divine Nova's location, the chamber will magically shift to another location in the tower. And, if someone were to attempt to blast the entire tower to dust, it would either warp away or as an absolute safety measure warp the Divine Nova to heaven. We made sure that every precaution was taken to insure that only the chosen one would be able to come out on top. It may be a challenging ordeal, but it is suppose to be the ultimate test of a hero after all.

" Ben nods and says,"

Don't worry, I did not get this far by cutting corners. All right, let's see just what an ultimate test of a hero really is! Huh?"

Ben sees the ground shaking as he then says,

" Um, is there suppose to be more of the tower? Because it getting any bigger seems a little over kill now and, whoa!"

Ben then hears a monstrous roar before he says,

" Um, is the test starting all ready?"

He then sees the ground around him bust open, before a large green monster with armored shoulder pads with orbs arises out of the ground! At the same time a red bump appears to the group's right, before it quickly turns in to a massive red armored monster with a round head and massive claws! As theses two monsters both glare at Ben he instantly powers up and says,"

I have this sinking feeling these guys are not the welcoming committee.

"Ezan at once takes out the Nu Epyon and then says,"

How astute, seems more like those guarding we were warned about. In any case it would seem like it's a fitting time to relieve them of their duty."

Cloud gasps as he then says," Wait, I seen these creatures before! Emerald Weapon and Ruby Weapon? They were the monsters, the WEAPONS produced by my planet to directly combat Jenova before Sephiroth took control of them.

"Gabriel nods and then says,"

That is true Cloud, but, they were first made by us to be weapons to destroy the forces of darkness. Also I should let you know that Emerald and Ruby Weapon, despite their power are merely mass produced models."

Vincent at once aims his Cerberus gun at the approaching Emerald Weapon before he then says," Then it would seem we all ready know how to take down theses obstacles."

He then fires at the eye of the green monster only for Emerald Weapon to respond by instantly having its left most blue orb glow before unleashing an energy ray from it to shatter the bullet, and proceeds to rain down countless more energy rays in the good guys direction! X transforms in to his Ultimate armor form before he charges his X buster and then says," So it begins, get ready everyone!"

At one Ruby Weapon extends its claws and tries to impale everything it its site, only for Doug and Orion to block its strikes! Doug chuckles and then says," So, these things are top of the line pests eh Cloud? All that means to me is that they are going to get a top of the line furious whopping!"

Cloud then dodges another energy blast from Emerald Weapon before he then says,"

Don't be cocky Doug, they may be monsters but they are not dumb when it comes to fighting!"

Doug grins and then says," Oh don't worry Cloud, we have been through enough to, huh?"

All of a sudden Rub Weapons claws extend in to the ground, before the entire ground around Doug vibrates, and starts swirling around like quicksand! Doug at once raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

What the, are you freaking, AHH!"

With that Doug is quickly pulled in to the ground just as Orion flies out of the way and fires a blast of holy energy right at Rub Weapon, only for it to counter with a blast from its head! Ben saw this and gets annoyed as he then says,"

Doug! Damn it, no way am I loosing anyone this early, especially to freaks like you!

" He then sees Emerald Weapon glowing before he has his energy explode and he then says,

" That's it, time you guys see where you stand! Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben fires off his powerful energy beam, and Emerald Weapon counters by unleashing his massive green Air Tage Storm energy beam! The two blasts collide and get in a dead lock, however the other hero's quickly join the fray and barrage the gigantic green threat with blasts from all over, damaging it, and allowing Ben to overpower his foe's blast and finish it off! As Emerald Weapon explodes Ruby Weapon roars and charges up energy, only for it to be smashed in the foot and toppled over!

As Ruby Weapon lands with a thud Doug pops up tugging his hat and looking annoyed his energy explodes and he then says,

" Dude, if you're going to try and keep me down make sure you can hit me hard enough first! Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With that Doug smashes Ruby Weapon hard in the chest, so hard that its armor cracks! Ruby Weapon instantly has its chest glow, but Cloud, Link, Squall, Zero, Cless, Luke, Kyle and many others all slash in to Ruby Weapon at once, inflecting enough damage to kill it! As Ben sees Ruby Weapon explode he then grins and then says

," Good work everyone, might as well use are numbers to are advantage and all that. Now, that may not have been too bad to handle with all of us here, but, who is up for getting inside before even more pests show up? "

Master Myers nods and then says,"

Yes, while I normally am one who goes with the haste makes waste principle, this is not a situation where we can take lightly. It could be any time that are enemies come to try and stop us, and there is no telling on how ruthless the strike will be."

Gabriel nods and then says," Master Myers is right, so, go in to the Tower of the Destiny everyone. We angels are forbidden for directly assisting you in this test Ben, but we can insure that no one else interferes. So, go now, and show everyone the true extent of your ability once and for all Chosen one!

"Ben nods and gives a salute to the celestial being as he then says,"

Don't worry, I don't intend on letting you or anyone else down again Gabriel! So, see you all soon! Ready guys?"

He sees his various friends around him nod before Hiryuumon chuckles and then says,

" Of course boss, we are with you to the end! "Sonic nods and looks excited as he then says,"

Got that right, this looks like it's going to be one wild ride!

"Ben nods and then says,

" All right, here we go!"

With that he blasts right to the Tower of Destiny before he then says,"

All right, time to get what I need, to end this horror show of a war and enforce justice at, huh? Whoa!"

Ben is about to fly right in to the entrance of his destination, before all of a sudden he senses a massive power coming for him and turns around to see a large blast of light heading for him! Ben just manages to defect the shot before he hears a unknown cold voice say,"

How dare such a viral life form speaks of justice! Time, you sinners are punished! "

At once Ben sees a blinding flash of light before he groans and then says,"

Oh come on, now what? Did the Zannacross forces find us all ready? Oh?"

He then gets his answer when all of a sudden eleven pillars of light appear right in front of the Destiny Tower before they all take the shape of massive humanoid like forms that look like various knight like beings! Ben at once then says,"

Oh, what are you guys suppose to be, a higher class of guardians that are going to get in my way? Well, I can see your more evolved then the last guys but don't think I have time to humor you all. With all that is on the line I won't let a bunch of drones like you stand in the way of doing what I must to save the universe! "

One of the knight like beings, a large white armored being with a dragon like head and black wings snickers as its claw like hands glow with energy as he then says,"

Insolent heretic, you dare try and fool us? You best be begging for mercy, or your judgment by the Royal Duodecim Knights will be absolute! "

Gabriel and the other angels look mortified as he then says,"

What, this can't be! You say you're the Royal Duodecim Knights? Then what are you doing standing in are way?"

The knight that is covered in pink armor with a faceless helmet yellow cloths and is holding a rose just chuckles with a female tone of voice before she then holds up her rose and then says," How, amusing, you are so dumb that you fail to see why are now here?

We are the absolute destroyers of those that bring disturbances to the natural order of this dimension after all! "Ezan at once draws his sword as he then says,"

Though there appearance would indicate that they should be are allies, something tells me that's not the case."

The Supreme Kai nods and then says,"

The Royal Duodecim Knights are the ultimate warriors of heaven, and are only awakened when the universe is on the brink of Armageddon. There power levels and battle instinct, are even higher then ours!

"Squall raises a eyebrow and then says,"

But, how does that make them different then you guys?

" Kal-El then says," They are different, because they purely exist as weapons. Cloud, they are like Emerald, Ruby, Ultima, and Omega Weapon form your world. However, while those were just guarding of a planet, each of the royal knights are supposed to be the guardians of a whole sector of galaxies, with the power to do their job! But, there appearance is different than when I last saw them, and something is clearly wrong with them! What are you all doing, standing in are way? If your role is to protect the cosmos, why are you seeing us as threats? Do you not know who we are?"

The Royal Knight that is entirely blue just crosses his arms and then says,

" Of course we know who you all are. You are blights on this cosmos, that have caused it to be so corrupt its nearly beyond salvation!"

Gabriel is angered as he then says,"

How can you say that? We are comrades, celestial beings like yourselves! And the others are the chosen one and the other defenders of the cosmos! Wait, your energy, feels different, altered. Now, you all feel more like Digimon then pure angels! What, happened when all of you awoke?"

The Royal Knight in the center, one with a massive white armored body, a cape, a left hand that looks like the head of Wargreymon and a right arm that looks like Metal Garruumon then has its eyes glow before he then says,"

Don't think your holy energy can trick us! We have been awaken because it's clear that the entire universe is in danger of being collapsed, and that's because it's infected with sinners! Yes, even you so called angels are infected with uncontainable sin, the only cure is a total purge!

" Ben gets annoyed as he then says,"

What, where these guys always this insane?

"X nods and then says," It does seem like all of them went maverick, in the worst way possible.

" Gabriel then says,

" The Royal Knights are absolute defenders of the stability of the cosmos, but they are not insane fools. Someone, must have corrupted there very essence. But, there are very few beings in all of existence that would have the power to corrupt the Royal Knights. Zannacross, how could he have found Rennes-le-Château? Only those in tune with heaven were even aware of its existence." Myers widens his eyes in horror as he then says,

" No, that would mean, Kira? Then, does this mean that the Royal Knights are under the effect of his Absolute Hypnosis? My son, you truly have fallen to as low as one can get. And to think his magic is now strong enough to control such beings. This is far from a good situation."

Ezan nods and then says,"

It is always annoyance when Kira or anyone else throws pawns as there soldiers, but there is little we can do but it would seem the best solution now is to trash the sanity in to them!"

The winged knight from before then snickers and then says," Enough of you sinners and your arrogance, prepare to face your judgment! We were told the embodiment of all of you viruses are trying to obtain the power to destroy are god? Such blasphemy shawl not stand, prepare to regret your very existence!

" Thor then grips his hammer tightly before he has it crackle with lighting as he then says,"

Enough of this foolishness! We are of kin, there is no reason for us to trade blows!"

The knight with the long cape unleashes a massive amount of energy before a large sword appears out of the Wargraymon head before he then says," Enough, nothing you say will convince us to expect your lies heathens.

Neither words nor attacks will save you, so prepare to face the judgment of _Omnimon! _

_Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Dukemon, Examon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Mangamon, and UlforceVeedramon!_

Your orders are to go and destroy all of the enemies of the cosmos before you! Once we destroy theses fools, we will do the same to the rest of the disturbances of the cosmos! "

The rest of the royal knights all begin to unleash massive magical auras before Ben gets furious and then says,

" Even if you are being brainwashed by Kira or something, I won't forgive you for so casually seeing the entire universe as vermin that need to be wiped out! I don't care who you are, you're not stopping me from doing what I need to do!"

Ben at once charges at Omnimon, only for Craniamon to warp in front of Ben before the Digimon then narrows his eyes and then says," Conceited bug, you shawl not pass!

" Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

We will see about that, Shinning Flare Slash!"

With that Ben has energy surge around his holy blade, before he goes to slash right at the Royal Knight's head! However Craniamon responds by having his Claiomh Solais weapon form in his hands to block Ben's strike without even flinching before he then says,"

Although you may possess holy energy, that shawl not save you. No mere being can stand in the way of the will of god!"

Ben rolls his eyes and dashes back before he then says,"

Oh man, this is going to get old so fast that I think I'll just skip to the end! Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes his energy beam at point blank range, only for him to see Craniamon shatter it with his lance! The blue being then says,

" All forms of assault are futile, I am known for having the absolute defense!"

Hiryuumon gets angry and growls before he then says,"

In that case, let's see how absolute a defense your back has jerk! Hiryuumon, warp Digivole to!

" He quickly unleashes his full power and is consumed with a golden sphere before he breaks out of it all ready in his mega form as he says,"

Shinryudramon! All right punk, you're going down! GUH!"

Shinryudramon all ready was about to burst at Craniamon before a strong force smashes him right in to a building! Shinryudramon is trying to rebound from the blow before he sees Dynasmon descend down and say,"

It's no use you insolent traitor, no matter what you attempt you will be smashed down again and again till you all are broken!

"Shinryudramon then points his own saber at Dynasmon before he then says

" Like hell that's going to happen! You may think your big shots but its time you all got humbled to the twelfth degree!"

Dynasmon extends his wings and sees Shinryudramon power up before he then says,

" How, disturbing. Your appearance, and form would indicate that you resemble us. You should join are crusade to purge evil from the universe digimon!"

His responds is Shinryudramon transforming his shield in to a cannon before he then says,"

I don't think so, I don't feel like betraying my friends for a bunch of idiots!

" Dynasmon gets angry as he then says,"

You dare mock me? I had enough of this, I'll show you what happens when you make one of my kind angry you defective worm!

" He then goes to charge at Shinryudramon, only for a super missile to collide in to Dynasmon, and shatter on impact! He then turns and sees Samus, James, X, and a few others all charging at Dynasmon before X then says,"

To think that such beings would cause such crimes in the name of justice!"

Dynasmon snickers and then says,"

But of course, after all strength is justice! The foolish who persist in causing disturbance to order must be punished! And since you stand in the way of god's punishment, your judgment will be painful ants!"

Shinryudramon then charges up all the power he has and then says

," Punish this! Infinite Exia Ray!"

Ben's Digimon pal then unleashes a massive energy blast right at his foe, just as James fires off his Maximum Erasure Arrow, Samus unleashes her Hyper Beam, and X and others fire off there attacks as well! However Dynasmon just extends his hands as he then says,"

No matter how many of you buzz around me, your stings do nothing but annoying someone of my caliber!"

The white being then horrifies the others as he then proceeds to absorb all of the energy attacks in to his palms! James sees Dynasmon have the red palms on his hands surge with energy before he then cringes and says,"

Damn it, he is one of those that can absorb energy in to him?"

Dynasmon then has his aura explode before he says

," Now worms, witness how to properly manipulate energy! Dragon's Roar!"

With that Dynasmon unleashes a barrage of white energy blasts at everyone, that bombards the entire area in explosion! As Shinryudramon lands with a thud he struggles to get up and then says," URg, that's going to sting when I can feel something! Everyone else all right? "

James emerges from the smoke holding a bloody arm as he then says,"

Lets just say, I don't think I could take that many kind of attacks. We have to find a way to break through his power."

Dynasmon laughs as he then says," Don't get your hopes up, there is no way to break through the wrath of the Royal Knights! There is only one thing you disturbances can do, and that is say your prayers!"

Shinryudramon then dashes at Dynasmon again as he says,"

Forget it! Even if you beat us a thousand times, we will get up a thousand more times to take you down! Giga Drill Breaker! "

With that his cannon transforms in to a drill before he thrusts at Dynasmon!

However Dynasmon then catches the attack and instantly smashes Shinryudramon again and again in the gut before he snarls and then says," In that case ill just shatter you lot so that you may never rise against us again!"

With that he eyes the others coming for him before he raises his hand and then says,"

Don't think it's that easy! Dragon's Roar!"

With that as he continues to bash Shinryudramon with his other hand he unleashes a salvo of energy blasts from the other, that all home in on his enemies! Cloud and a few of the others see this before Cloud has another blade pop out of the First Sword before he then says,"

This is going to get ugly fast, so the best way to settle this is to take them down in one fast strike! Huh, whoa!"

Cloud is about to charge at Dynasmon before he feels a gust of wind, and moves on instinct to dodge a thrust that slices the building behind him before he hears an cruel laughter before he sees Crusadermon floating down to the ground before she then says,"

Don't fool yourselves, it will only make this process even more ugly. Ill assure you now, no matter how clever you mortals think you are, your not fast enough to escape fate!

" Cloud then charges at the Royal Knight as he then says,"

That's not the first time I heard that! Huh?"

In the blink of a eye he sees Crusadermon is all ready behind him and the others before the pink armored opponent crushes the rose in her hand before she then says,"

No, but it will be the last time you hear it!"

Cloud can not even react before he feels blood gushing out of his side before he grunts in pain and then says,

" Damn you, don't think you can crush us that easily?" His foe then has her energy shimmer around her before her four yellow blade sashes on her armor start to move before she then says,"

Your arrogance bores me. Spiral Masquerade!

" With that Crusadermon instantly slices at all of the people in the area around her at once and blood comes out everywhere! Crusadermon takes delight in hearing screams come out before she then says," Ah yes, the face of truth is indeed a marvelous site!

"Ben has been fighting Craniamon this whole time but the fight with the blue royal knight has gotten him close enough to see the damage that Crusasdermon is causing before he then says,"

No, Cloud, everyone! Damn that pink freak, it's not getting away with that!

" Craniamon then snickers and says,

" What makes you think you can do anything about it defender of corruption? Shock Ringer!

" With that the Royal Knight starts spinning his spear around so fast that it's a blare, before he unleashes an energy cyclone around him! Ben is able to block the blast but the pressure it releases still presses him back! Ben is not to damaged though and just glares at his opponent before he points the Star Sword at the big obstacle glaring him down before he then says," What make me think that Craniamon? Oh, something about me not letting a bunch of mind controlled tools stop me from doing what must be my most important task of my life! No matter what you, AHH!"

All of a sudden Ben is caught by a pink energy net that pins him in to the near by building before he sees Crusadermon warp in front of him before she then says,

" Oh so sorry to but in, but hearing such outrageous outbursts makes me prone to want to squash its source! I see you have a big mouth, so its time you get it sliced off!"

Craniamon gets annoyed as he then says,

" Crusadermon, there are plenty of other heretics to cast judgment on, don't interfere with my dual!"

Crusadermon chuckles as its hand glows and then says,"

Oh I know how much you love to have your battles in the traditional honorable style and all but this one seems to be special to the others. So, let's just slice and dice this one to pieces to break there moral! Don't frat, there will be plenty more like those idiots clamming to be angels to have fun on after would!

" Ben just chuckles and then says," Don't think you can break me that easy you ugly pink psycho, I gotten through a lot worse punishments then the ones at the hands of you!"

Crusadermon at once clutches its right fist tightly before the pile bunker weapon on that arm condenses and she then says,"

Little brat, ill make you beg for mercy! Fist Of Athena!

" The royal Knight then charges at Ben with its fist exploding with energy, but Ben just forms a deadly serious glare at Crusadermon as he then says,"

Not if I make you beg first! Bankai!

" With that Ben unleashes an explosion of golden energy, that blasts Crusadermon back! Craniamon is pushed back slightly as he then says,"

This one has not been fighting at full power? No, I can get a grasp at his sprit; he has only begun to unleash his real strength! Crusadermon, you will regret it if you don't take this one seriously!

" Crusadermon snickers and says," Tsc, you're really worrying over theses weak willed lifeforms? Ill show you there is nothing to fear from theses sinful idiots bluffs! "

Ben then finishing powering up and points the transformed Star Sword at Crusadermon before he then says,"

You should listen to your comrade, he seems to be smarter then you pinky.

" Crusadermon gets enraged as she then says,

" How dare you, ill slash you to pieces! Spiral Masquerade!

" With that the royal knight unleashes another blitz assault of slashes, but Ben shows his foe as he is not playing around as he blocks each strike without pause before kicking Crusadermon in to the magma below him before saying,

" If your speed is your biggest asset, just quit now." Crusadermon instantly blasts out of the magma and feels her cracked helmet before getting even more furious and saying," You, cocky little punk! No one treats a member of the Celestial Royal Duodecim Knights like this and lives! Prepare your self, Scarlet Tempest! "

With that Crusadermon fires off a whirlwind of magma and energy from its pile bunker weapon. But Ben forms a golden energy sword in his other hand and in a blur of sword slashes takes down all of the incoming attacks! He just grins and says,"

Guess its time to change the status quota! "

Crusadermon then says,

I don't think you get it! All who are the enemies of the Royal Knights are to die, because there IS no escape from are invincible power! Fist of Athena!"

Crusadermon then unleashes a massive pink energy blast from her right hand, but Ben does not show a trace of fear as his Star Sword surges with holy energy as he then says,"

Oh do I love cutting down annoying ego's like yours! Time to wake up to reality Crusadermon, Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben then unleashes a powerful slash that cuts right down the mega level Digital Monsters energy beam as Ben gets closer Crusadermon is bewildered and then says,"

How is this possible? This is not possible, this is a trick, and it's getting annoying! But no trick you use can save you human, are justice, is absolute!"

Ben gets annoyed as he then says," Someone like you, does not know the true meaning of justice! Now Crusadermon, let me shatter your delusions as I show you the true shape of justice!

Quasar Justice Force Slash!

"With that Ben instantly unleashes a torrent of powered up sword slashes all around his foe! As the trail of light forms a star like image appears around Crusadermon the royal knight then screams in pain as it then says," No, you won't ever, EVER beat , GUHH!"

Ben then jumps up and has the golden energy on the Star Sword grow massively before he then says,

" Come again?" With that he then slashes Crusadermon clean in half, before Crusadermon perishes in a massive explosion of light! As Ben lands on the ground he just looks at Craniamon and then says,

" I did not go through a living hell the last few days just to be beaten by freaks like him. Now, one down, and another soon to go!"

Craniamon points his lance at Ben and then says," Don't get smug, your fate is still sealed! I commend your power for defeating Crusadermon, but she was one of are more arrogant members, and are weakest! You still don't know the true wrath of ultimate justice! Prepare your self!"

As Craniamon then charges at Ben the wielder of the Star Sword then responds with, "

All right then, lets see if you have more bite then the pink dust! Just don't get to hopeful, like I said, I can't afford to lose!"

Craniamon responds with," I am the one who can't afford to lose, I won't let the madness spread!"

With that Ben clashes at the hypnotized royal knight and they both unleash dozens of strikes per second each causing a shockwave!

Dynasmon is one of the many who seen this display, and also saw Ben killed Crusadermon and at seeing his comrade's demise the white winged being gets enraged as his eyes widen with fury as he then says,"

NO! Crusadermon! How, could one of US fall to such trash? You vermin, cheated! Such an offense, is unforgivable!

" Shinryudramon chuckles as he then says,

" Well I would feel sorry for you guys if you did not just warp in and try and rip us to pieces! To bad, unless you back down it's going to be too late to just say you're sorry!"

Dynasmon then gets furious as veins form on his fore head and he sees Shinryudramon and a few others charge him before he then says,"

BE QUITE!" With that Dynasmon roars and unleashes a powerful enough explosion of energy to blast everyone around him to the ground before he clenches his fists and then says," I had enough of this! Its time you realize the consequences of standing in are way!

Breath, of, Wyvern!"

With that Dynasmon has his aura grow even bigger before everyone then sees it take the shape of a gigantic dragon of white energy! James is unsettled by this as he sees the draconic energy nearly cover the sky before he then says,

" Dandy, he makes the dragon of the darkness flames that Ezan would use seem like mousse."

Samus nods as she then says,

" The power level of this attack is quickly going off the charts. If we don't find a way to dodge or cancel this strike, its going to get real messy."

Dynasmon laughs as he unleashes more power and says,

" Yes, worms will be crushed when they dare stand in the path of giants! You can not win, for you are fighting against the personification of power, of divine will itself! KNOW YOUR PLACE! Guh! WHAT!"

The royal knight was about to strike, when all of a sudden a powerful purple energy blast hits him in the head!

Dynasmon then turns around and sees Ezan floating right in front of him! The super elite warrior just looks annoyed as he then says

," Your shouting was getting on my nerves, so I decided ill finish you off first.

" Dynasmon snickers and then says," Oh, another pompous upstart? You think you can taunt your executor and not expect to pay the price? "

Ezan just forms a confident smirk as he crosses his arms and then says,"

Since I can clearly see the difference in are power levels, then yes I am sure I can afford you to do your worst.

" His foe gets livid as he then says," WHAT! You, think this power , this power that can shatter starts is not a threat? Well, how about, THIS!"

With that Dynasmon has his energy dragon get even bigger before he then says,"

SEE! I am no where near my absolute limit maggot, your nothing before me!"

Ezan then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Is that right? Let me open your eyes, Divine Joutei!

" With that Ezan has his own power blast out before he quickly is once more covered in his spirit armor of light and darkness! As Ezan 's newly formed wings extend and his aura now blasts out to nearly be the size of Dynasmon 's attack he then points the Nu Epyon at him and says,"

Now, what were you saying about being better then me!"

Dynasmon laughs deliriously and then says,

" That power, how can you possess such power? Find, so, be, IT! If you want to truly die in memorial fashion, ill honor your request!"

With that Dynasmon has his attack get so big that it nearly covers the sky before Zidane gulps and then says," Um, Ezan, you know what your doing right?"

Ezan chuckles and then says,

Come now Zidane, you really doubt that I can take down this mindless dog?"

Dynasmon has had it at this point as he then says,

" I had ENOUGH of this idiocy! Even if you are brainless, such a behavior will not stand! The Royal Knights, have no peer! So now, let ALL of you be massacred by the divine rage!

" With that he at last has is draconic aura form in to a gigantic white energy blast! But Ezan just charges at it as his own energy surges and his Sharingan eyes turn in to there Eternal Mangekyou state as he then says,

" Is that all? I thought that such a being would have a lot more rage to dish out! But, I guess this will just mean that you're going to fall even sooner!

Because if its because you are being controlled or not, you are no where near my superior, never less a equal! Susanno Reflection Slash!

"With that Ezan has a dark energy glyph form in front of his kantana, and to his opponents dread absorb all of the energy attack being sent in to him! Dynasmon then grinds his teeth in frustration as he then says,"

What, is this being?

" Ezan chuckles as his power level keeps rising and he then says,"

I am a human Dynasmon, the only catch is that I am the ultimate ability of a human warrior! "

Dynasmon 's rage boils over as he then charges at Ezan and says,"

Whatever you are, ill rip you apart! RAH!"

Ezan instantly releases a shockwave of light to blast the mad opponent back before he then says,"

I don't think so. Even if you are a celestial royal knight, that's still nothing but barley above mediocre compared to me! Now, be gone!

" With that Ezan instantly releases all of the power he absorbed in to one powerful slash that hits Dynasmon right in the chest, and pierces his heart! Dynasmon roars in pain as the torrent of energy hits him dead on and blasts him to the ground and he then says,"

No! Is, this the true, will of god! RAHHH!"

With that Dynasmon gets silent, as his body is shattered by Ezan 's attack! As a massive explosion of magma erupts Ezan lowers his blade and then says," Is this truly the ultimate warrior of heaven? Just another phony boast. Oh?"

He sees a flash of light and turns around to promptly slice a holy ray o light in half before he sees the golden armored Mangamon and the red armored Dukemon coming for him before Mangamon then says,"

Don't think your out of this yet heretic! Manga Blast! "

The Royal Knight then unleashes a barrage of golden photons at Ezan as Dukemon points hits saber at Ezan and then says,"

Yes, the more you make us angry, the worst this will be! Lighting Joust!"

As he to fires a powerful blue energy blast at Ezan Ben's rival snickers as he dodges the attacks and then says,"

With how stubborn theses enemies are, this could take a while.

"Ben has begun to notice this to, and as we turn back to his fight with Craniamon he sees his friends and the angels still fighting the rest of the Royal Knights before he gets annoyed and then says,"

Damn it, this guy seems to have been telling the truth. Crusadermon was a light weight compared to the power levels I am feeling from the rest! I, know we can take theses fanatics down, but its going to take a lot of energy. Plus, if we take to long the Zannacross Empire or the Dark Enji might show up! Well, guess I have no choice, but to finish this now! "

Craniamon just responds with,

" Don't think that you have even a glimmer of hope, there is, GUH!"

All of a sudden a powerful energy blast sends Craniamon flying in to the sky before Ben sees Gabriel warp in front of him as he then says,"

Ben, your evaluation is correct, so leave with your most trusted allies in to the Tower of Destiny while we handle this! "

Ben raises a eyebrow and then says,

" Are you sure? You even admitted theses guys are stronger and better fighters then you!"

Gabriel grins and then says," That's correct, but we are also fighting together, and with the others I know we can win. After all, if nothing else the most important thing I have learned from you humans, is that the will to win can make the impossible possible if done correctly! "He hears a snicker before Craniamon flies up above Gabriel and then says,"

Bah, you call yourself a angel yet treat the lower infected life form as equals? You are as corrupt as everyone else, and all corruption will be purged! Shock Ringer!"

With that Craniamon unleashes another powerful energy blast, only for Gabriel to respond with,"

You're wrong, you have become so devout to a single cause you refuse to admit that it could be flawed! Divine Dragoons!"

With that Gabriel then unleashes his own barrage of holy energy blasts shaped like dragon heads to counter act the royal knight's attack, and as the two holy beings attacks collide Craniamon then says,

" Its no use, no matter who stands in are way, we WILL fulfill are duty! "

All of a sudden Thor and Pit then fly up along side Gabriel before Thor has lighting crackle around his hammer before he then says," Your devotion would be honorable, if it were not for such a deranged path! You shawl fall, Thermo Blast!"

With that the angel with the hammer unleashes a massive blast of divine energy from said hammer, just as Pit shoots out a holy energy to add to the mix! Craniamon sees how the events are turning and instantly has his powerful Omni Avalon Shield form in his right hand before he then says,"

No, I am not someone who shawl fail my purpose ever! Barrier of Divine Breath!

" With that he is surrounded with a blue energy barrier, that protects him from all of the attacks! As he is blasted back he notices a crack in his shield before he then says," What, you damaged by shield? You are strong, but your still not strong enough to win!

" Ben grins and then says,"

You may be to deluded to see how wrong you are, but no matter what, we ARE going to make it through you guys to get this done! So, whoa!"

Ben then feels a strong explosion of energy that nearly blasts him back before he hears a voice then say," Negative, Ben Auro! "

Ben looks up to see Omnimon charging right at Ben from above, with his sword surging with golden energy before the leader of the Royal Knights then says,"

Time to die! Transcendent Sword!"

The white knight Digimon is about to slash at Ben with all of the energy it possesses before all of a sudden Master Myers intercepts his strike with his own saber! As Ben sees the leader of the Enji stagger from the attack he gets worried and then says,"

Master Myers!" The bearded man turns to Ben and says,

" Don't worry about me Ben, the celestial ones are right, you must leave this battle to us, and complete your final trial! That is the most important thing of all, remember that!"

Ben then clutches his fist as he then says,

" All right, I get it. Just, don't die , got it?" Myers nods and then says," The same goes to you Ben."

Ben then looks at the Tower of Destiny and then says," All right, let's do this!"

With that Ben dashes right for the place of the Divine Nova, and Omnimon sees this before he then says,"

No, you won't be allowed to touch the forbidden power! Supreme Cannon!"

With that Omnimon has a cannon form out of his wolf like arm before he fires a massive energy blast at Ben, only for Kal-El to get in front of the blast and counter it with two red energy blasts from his eyes before he then says,"

Sorry, but he gets a free pass!"

A furious Omnimon then goes to destroy everything in his site , but Ben glances at his supporters fighting off the assault of the powerful opponent before he turns back at the Tower of Destiny and bursts at full speed for the exit as he then says,

" All right, its time to make all of this worth something! Divine Nova, prepare to have a new master! Huh!"

All of a sudden he sees a flash of light, before he then sees Dukemon, Alphamon, Ulforce Veedramon and Leopardmon have him surrounded before Alphamon then says," The only place your going to is oblivion! Seiken Gradalpha! "

With that Alphamon unleashes a massive energy beam at Ben,

just as Dukemon unleashes his own Final Elysion energy beam from his shield,

Leopardmon fires off his Extinction Wave beam from his saber,

and Ulforce Veedramon fires off his Shinning V Force blast from the V emblem on his armor!

However, just as Ben prepares himself to find a way out of all of the blasts at once, he is relived to see he does not have to, as he sees Cloud, Ezan, Aqua, Doug, Shinryudramon and many of his friends form around him and fire off there own blasts to send the Royal Knights attacks flying!

Doug just cracks his neck and then says,

" Don't think your going to keep us out you royal jackasses! "

Ben grins and then says,"

Everyone, thanks!"

Ezan then says,

" It won't mean anything if you don't get us in that tower right now Ben Auro!"

Ben quickly nods and then says," Got it, hang on everyone!"

With that Ben fires another beam from the Star Sword right at what he hopes is the front gates of the Tower of Destiny, and to Ben's relief his guess pays off as he then sees the golden tower then fire a beam of light right at him! Ben grins and then says,"

Hang on everyone, looks like, whoa!" With that all of a sudden the beam consumes him, before he, Doug, James, Cloud, Shinryudramon, X, Zero, Axl, Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Link, Kirby, Samus, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Aqua are all consumed with the light, and warped right in to the Tower of Destiny!

Dukemon is just one of the many royal knights that are dismayed as he then says,"

NO! The heretics got in to the tower!

"Leopardmon gets enraged as his magical energy explodes and he then says,"

Those viruses will rue the day they dared such a task! We have no choice but to tear them out of the tower!"

He is about to charge right for the tower of Destiny before Ulforce Veedramon gets in front of him and then says,"

No you fool, that is holy ground, we are forbidden from entering! Damn them, what can we do now?"

Alphamon turns around and sees the others still fighting before he grips his sword tightly and then says

," That's simple, we destroy the rest of the hostiles, and then wait for the mice to emerge! They may have entered, but they will come out sooner or later, and when they do they will be greeted by death!"

With that the four Mega level Digimon all nod and charge at the rest of the people still outside. Myers sees that Ben and the others have entered before he smiles and then says,"

Good, you have made it this far Ben, I know you can go all the way. Yes, at last, soon the final moment of reckoning will be made and the ultimate truth will be realized at last."

With that Master Myers continues to fed off the assault of Omnimon and the others, but for now we leave this battle around the Tower Of Destiny, to see how those inside it are going!

* * *

And for this we turn are view once more to Ben, who has felt more then a little dizzy vie the minute that he was being magically transported inside the tower. As he shakes his head and looks around he then says,"

Urg, that, could have been better. Um, everyone ok guys? Guys?"

Ben looks around, and sees he is in a golden room of crystal full of pillars and ancient symbols, but other wise empty! Ben at once gets alarmed as he then says,"

What the, where is everyone! Is this, a trap? I, don't sense any one's energy! Wait, I don't sense any energy at all, so does this mean that the Tower of Destiny is jamming my senses? Did, it also warp all of my friends away as some part of the test? Huh?

" Ben hears a roar, before he turns around and sees a giant dragon, a powerful resilient sliver Yizamat dragon that Vaan and his friends fought on his world land down on the ground! Ben just sighs as he then says,"

Good grief, looks like Cosmos wants to give me a test that pushes me to my limits right to the maximum right from the start! Oh well, all that means is that this is truly the real deal!"

Yizamat then forms a energy flare in its mouth, but in a second Ben has all ready dashes past it!

Yizamat then turns around to blast Ben, only to just then realize that Ben slashed it in half in a second before it falls to pieces as Ben just dashes out of the room and says,"

Yes, after everything, it all comes down to this. I have come this far, it's too late to get off this train now. For everyone that has put there faith in me, and for all the bad guys that still need to be punished for what they have done, I will win no matter what! So, let's see just what fun this Tower of Destiny has!

" With that Ben dashes up the staircase he sees in front of him to get his ultimate test as the Chosen one underway. However as he enters that door, he exists today's chapter, because this is where we will end things today! Well, after seeing the shocking state of Earth Prime, and feeling the wrath of the insane Celestial Royal Knights, it's all ready obvious that getting the Divine Nova is going to take everything he has!

Can Ben make it through to the end? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next intense to the max installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! When we come back next time Ben finds his friends spread out through out the Tower of Destiny trapped in crystal, only able to be freed by his power!

And so Ben must find and rescue his friends all the while fighting through the many traps of the divine structure, and the countless powerful monsters stored inside like the original four fiends that fought Master Myers, Lich, Kraken, Marlith and Timat! However, Ben's ultimate test of his sprit comes when he finds all of his friends, only to be faced with his own darkness, and have it extracted by the power of the Tower of Destiny! And with this Ben finds himself facing a battle he did not think he would ever have to face, he must fight against his own manifestation of his darkness, Darth Idious! And so to truly show he is worthy of welding the Divine Nova, Ben must take down Idious in a intense battle to once and for all prove who the true dominate personality of his mind really is! Can Ben concur his dark half once and for all or will his own rage overcome him? Only one way to find out, so stay tuned for

_**Chapter 175: The Ultimate Battle of Asserting one's True Self! ! Ben VS Idious! **_Chao! Ah, but before we go, some authors notes are needed indeed. Yes, first up, the Royal Knights. For, those who could not put it together, the Royal Knights are all from the Digimon series. Now, in case your wondering why I gave such important roles to them, then I would say just look up just what the Royal Knights can do, because they are all insanely strong Digimon that are all planet busters at least.

Hell, Dynasmon and Crusadermon of season four of Digimon massacred the entire digital world and killed just about every Digimon, regardless of there level without breaking a sweat, not to mention thrashing the good guys again and again, and again. Haha, in fact the reason I had those two die first is because I hated them so much in season four, that it was a little personal pay back of mine. Ah, and for Digimon fans I know they changed Crusadermon back to his real name of Load Knightmon in season five, but, that was kind of a lame name to me, plus, he is all ready creepy enough without being reminded he is in fact a guy, so, I stuck with my, more preferred version lol.

Also, since from the moment I saw Omnimon I thought he was heroic smack down incarnate I knew I had to include him and the others somewhere haha. Now,

Are next topic is Earth. In case your wondering why I am so cruel to the real place of are existence, well, let's just say, it's my way of being mister grim about the future if people don't wake up and stop acting stupid. But, hopefully the fate I gave Earth will not become its reality,, hopefully.

Any who, that's all for now so thanks for, the,,,,, review. Er, I thought I did not do anything to bad the last few chapters, but I do admit the as of now, lack of reviews for the last few chapters, is quite disturbing and more then a little depressing. Sorry if the chapters were not good, I promise the next few chapters are VERY important so you , would be wise not to miss it. Still, this is so very disturbance that something has to be done. Well, its ok, its not like its to big a,( Sees tumble weed float by, and gets enraged as flames burst over my avatar like on Hades from the Disney film before I fire omega beams at the tumble weed) That's it, time for a wake up call! Oh, now I remember, people need to be snapped to attention about it. Oh, I know! Its Halloween soon anyway, might as well host a party.

( Gathers the Joker , Darth Vader, Freiza, Darkside, Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Sigma, Ridley, The Green Goblin, Megatron , Brolly , Xemnas, Apocalypse, Orochimaru, Hazama and more) All right guys, seems that people need " attention" to remember about the chapters so I am hosting a contest! The villain that causes the most havoc and gets people to review wins there own planet! Ready guys? The starting point will be,

( Throws a dart, lands in the South Pole, kicks it to England. ) Yes, that seems right. All right, get going, and make sure to blast anyone playing Kingdom Hearts BBS or other wise distracted extra hard! Ahem, so yes, I do hope to see more reviews , for such a crucial time of the story, and for those that, have missed a few lately, mulit chapter reviews would be much appreciated . I know everyone is busy and all that, but, its not to much time to leave a decent review right? Well, oh well. So with that, till next time! ( Blasts in to Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep and forms a very large duel chain saw like the one from Dead Rising two.) Trick or treat! For me, its trick! muhahaha! ( Puts on a hockey mask and kicks on the Halloween theme song as he descends in to the shadows. )


	66. C 175: Idenity Showdown, Ben VS Idious!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Volume three!

_**Chapter 175: Ben VS Idious, the Decisive battle to assert one's true self!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, after everyone was recovering from the vicious assault of the Zannacross Empire the gears were all ready turning for Ben and his allies to go forth to the place where Ben will prove the path his destiny will take once and for all! With Gabriel Celestial and the other angels guiding him Ben and his comrades traveled to the lost sealed off planet that held the Tower of Destiny , which in turn is the location of Ben's final test as the chosen one to see if he is truly worthy of welding the other half of the Star Sword, the Divine Nova blade! And so after a wild trip where Ben struggled to contain the angelic sprit orb given to him to help keep fighting despite is rapidly decreasing health, everyone at last saw their destination, that also happened to be the birthplace of one of the four hero's Serenity, Earth Prime!

Yes, at last everyone had seen the broken empty state that had befallen one of the first planets to hold humans, and were horrified to find out that it was only the humans of the world and their own insanity to blame! Hoping to act quick enough to prevent this result from befalling the rest of the living beings of the cosmos Ben and co quickly made their way to the location of the holy structure, New York City.

After seeing how the frozen empty city was like, they quickly found there target, only to then be found by its powerful guardian's! However, even the likes of Emerald and Ruby Weapon were just chump change to our hero's at this stage and it seemed like Ben could at last get on with taking his final test, till all of a sudden he and everyone were ambushed by the Celestial Duodecim Royal Knights!

While this group of divine warriors were suppose to be the ultimate fail safe against the forces of evil, to the good guys horror they seem to have been awakened and twisted in to deadly mega level Digimon under Kira, and now see Ben and everyone of his allies as threats to order! However, while the likes of the crazed Dynasmon and the vicious Crusadermon thought the humans would be broken like twigs, they were soon the ones to be broken!

While the others like Omnimon , Alphamon and more proved to be much more tough, Ben had no time to waste and with Master Myers, the angels and one chunk of his comrades keeping the Royal Knights busy, Ben was able to get in to the Tower of Destiny with the other chunk to get the ball rolling at last! The only problem was that once Ben set his foot down he saw that all of his friends were gone! But, Ben knew it was no time to back down and charged at full throttle to prove once and for all he had what it took to be the hero that could defeat Zannacross and stop the god of darkness 's plans! Can Ben fallow through with this? Only one way to find out, so let's get ready for one wild ride! Ready, go!

* * *

All right then, today's chapter starts out with observing one of the main forces that is driving Ben to make sure he gets this goal done right, and its none other than Kira and many other key members of the Zannacross Empire! So with this before we resume where we left Ben off the chapter starts off with the command deck of the Dark Specter, with Margulis, Sigma, Kefka and the other villains who got

trashed by the angels in to retreating. Margulis has just checked up with the rest of the fleet on their current status before he sighs with disgust and says,

" How disgraceful, even with all of the forces we had amassed, and even if it was the celestial beings themselves who where there reinforcements, the fact that we still had to withdraw is an utter disgrace. If it was not that the orders came from the Master I would have all ready gotten ready to be executed. Those pesky angels, and those annoying Enji Knights, just insist on being stubborn! But, no matter how stubborn they get, there time is just about out!

" Sigma nods and then says,

" Indeed, its blind faith in their survival that keeps those like X, Ben Auro, Zero and all the rest of them from succumbing to the despair of the reality of their situation. But it's so close, the true end to everything they hold dear is fast approaching and they are powerless to stop it! Yes, no one can stop the end of this era of pathetic corruption and weakness now, not even Cosmos! All they are doing, is buying a few more moments!"

Kefka, still furious at being forced to withdraw jumps up and down like a child as he then says,

" Even if the big bang is coming up, it's SO annoying that those winged idiots got the jump on us! They think they are so cool? I was just skeptical that they were the real deal at first! Next time I see them ill choke them with their own halos and blast them to dust from the inside! Seriously, I know Zannacross is the man with the plan, but if he just let us go nuts a little while longer, I know that even if we could not blast there precious star idol to bits we would have blown up enough stuff to free him all ready! "

Exdeath is about to say something, but all of a sudden the room turns darker as a cold voice then says,"

Maybe Kefka, but the Emperor wants a absolute guarantee of his freedom, nothing less will do.

" Everyone then turns around to see a portal of darkness rip open before Kira, Sephiroth, Nightmare, Ultimecia, Kuja Bowers and Doctor Robotnik walk out of the portal!

Kira without missing a beat then walks up to the throne in the chamber and sits down before he then says,"

Besides, Damonus and Zannacross don't just seek a simple victory Kefka. They desire nothing less than for all who defy them to see just how completely worthless their actions are, and for their sprits to be broken to the core, before the same happens to their bodies! Thankfully, due to the unchanging nature of mortals, the pieces are in place to make that outcome come true. The Enji may have won this battle, but they are about to lose their war.

Thanks to our collaboration, we now know that the Celestial Beings are guiding Ben Auro, to his ultimate test. And so now its time for us to make him and every other being foolish enough to believe in him see the only outcome there is for a hero that seeks to protect illusions. Even if the angels think this is there move to secure their victory, it's time to show them that there arrogance will cost them. Even with the loss's we suffered through this last battle, it will all be trivial when the end result is our final victory.

" Kuja just snickers and says,"

If the Enji think that this is the start of there salvation, I will oh so enjoy the despair that will bloom from the climax of this war! A climax that's curtain is crushing down sooner then they are ready for! Oh well, at least this weeds out those unworthy of existence in the new era."

With this Sephiroth nods and then says,"

Indeed. A pity you were not strong enough to handle taking down are obstacles to the true promise land Genesis. But, in the end it shows once and for all who the true superior one is. Now, it's time to see theses so called hero's hope turn in to despair.

"Ultimecia then chuckles as she then says,

" Yes, time for them all, to see that there is nowhere for them to run, and no way can they stop this moment of greatness.

"Kira then closes his eyes and then says," Robotnik, did you monitor all movements of light energy around Corneria? "

The man with the mustache strokes it and then says,"

Yes Lord Judicar. It was an unusual reading, but it did seem like the particles were blasting across the entire cosmos erratically.'

Kira then grins and says," Just as planned. The angels were wise to try and be secretive about taking Ben to the location of his final test as the chosen one. However, they are foolish for thinking they could so easley escape us, and now it's time they learn their place once and for all. "

Nightmare chuckles as he then says,"

So, it really is the location of the Divine Nova, the full blade that Seyia, once weld. In that case, its the site final battle ground that will bring the true end to this war, and this decaying existence. How fitting, the land of broken dreams will be where the mistakes and lies are erased once and for all!"

Bowser chuckles and then says,"

Got that right, it's the ultimate game over for the nitwits and its coming so close that I can taste it! BHAHAHA, they are all so screwed that the writing is on the freaking wall! But, um, I might have missed the memo guys because I am missing, just what makes this time different then all the other times that we were sure that we were going to win? Huh?"

Bowser sees Sephiroth, Sigma, and Margulis all staring coldly at him before he chuckles tensely and backs up as he says,

" Er, just saying." Bowser then nervously munches on some fried chicken he was eating before Kira chuckles and says

," The reason you simple minded Koopa, is that this time victory is absolute. And the reason is that we have all the resources needed for victory. There is the slim chance that another divine miracle could change events in a unforeseen manner, the battles of the past has forced me to always take that in to account.

But even so, I know, victory WILL be mine this time! And that's because I know that everything Ben Auro and the others are fighting for is lies, while we are fighting for the truth! So just keep fighting on Enji, the harder you struggle, the more painful it will be when I brutally force reality down your throats!

Yes, the cycle of hope and despair, the dreams of mortals and the reality of there emotions, soon it will reach its ultimate conclusion! Now, Margulis, pinpoint the end of the trail of the energy Robotnik has picked up, and focus on their final destination, for soon we will make the Enji reach their final destination as well!

"The purple haired man salutes Kira and then says,

" It will be done my lord. Focus all power on the scanners!"

As he and his crew devout everything to getting their task done Kira just closes his eyes and then says," At last, the demise of all lies and sin will be at hand. Reality may be painful Enji, but you can only run from it for so long. So get ready, to see everything you hold dear be destroyed hero's!"

Nightmare just looks at his sword as he then says,

" Yes, those who fight for justice, have no future. So it's time to see just how the ultimate fool, pays the ultimate price. At the very least, it shawl be a memorial site, to see you in your final moments Ben Auro!

"With that he and the others go on to discuss more things. However, for now we leave this painful situation to be, to the most pressing situation of the moment. And that of course means it's time to go check up on Ben!

* * *

Yes, as we now return to see how are hero progressed since the last chapter, it would seem that the word to describe the welder of the Star Sword's situation now, would be that of a anxious confusion. And that would because the scene is now that of Ben entering a narrow hall way of many identical looking doors and even seeing stair cases on the walls before he takes a deep breath and then says,"

Well, I knew it was going to be the ultimate test. Still, this is getting ridiculous all ready. Whatever, I guess I'll just have to, huh?"

Ben sees shimmers of light before all of a sudden giant gold colored knight like beings form right out of the ground! As swords form out of their limbs Ben shrugs and then says," I don't suppose you guys know the way to the Divine Nova do you?"

His responds is all of the knights having there right arms forming cannons before they say in unison," You shawl not pass! Ultima Ray!"

With that they all fire powerful golden energy blasts at Ben and Ben responds with,

" Well, guess it's there is little talking to be done. Find, ill just find my own path! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben once more has energy flow in to his divine blade before he then smashes the blasts right back in to their owners, blasting them in to pieces! Ben winds his sword arm around as he then says,"

All right, these guys may not be weak, but they are not strong enough to do much besides slow me down either! Guess this won't be too bad. Oh?"

Ben then sees a flash of light blast out of the ground, before he then sees a massive white angelic dragon with two heads, one with a red jewel on its head and a blue gem for the other, along with angelic wings, and a upside down face like a statue on its chest! Ben then gets ready as he says,"

Well, that's a little more creative then before, maybe a little to creative. "

With that Ben is shocked as this odd dragon has its upside down mouth then speaks in words Ben does not understand at all. After a few sentences Ben clears his throat and says,"

Um, I would love to see just how your either threaten or taunting me but you will have to talk to me in words I can understand ugly. Come on, those knights knew English, you skip that class?"

With that the angel says another bunch of odd words before it roars before its twin dragon heads fire blasts of fire and ice from its mouth! However Ben just flash steps through the painful streams and charges right for this new foe as he then says," Whatever, I guess ill just have to commutate with you in something that is universal, combat! Huh?" He then sees this being, Cardinal Fortitudo open its mouth, and unleash a massive holy energy blast from it! As the blast heads right for Ben he blocks the blast and is smashed right in to the ground before he says,"

Whoa, your just full of surprises eh? Still, being odd, is not going to be enough to stop me, not today!"

With that Ben has a surge of power blast out of him before he kicks the blast right back at the dragon , hitting it hard! Ben then wastes no time and bursts at his foe to thrust the Star Sword in its head, causing it to roar in pain and fall to the ground! With that Ben does not bother to see if its truly dead and flash steps to the middle pathway. After going through another corridor and fighting more golden statue like guards Ben enters a wide room where he sees many pictures and statues. Ready for anything Ben looks around and then says,"

Great, so what are they all going to come attack me now? Well, some of these statues don't look very warrior like, but, I seen less deceptive, huh, what the?"

Ben sees a trio of statues that catch his eye and is shocked to see that they would appear to be none other then what seems to be Mario, Hiryuumon and Cloud! Ben at once runs up to them and says,

" Mario, Hiryuumon, Cloud Sensei! Can you guys hear me? This crystal structure, it kind of reminds me how Lighting's sister and Dahj were frozen! But, why where they all frozen! Was, it because I have to take the test alone? Or, is it, another deception? I mean, Gabriel and the other angels seemed to really want to help us. After all, they saved us from the Zannacross forcers, brought us here and fought off the Royal knights so I could get in here. But, at first I thought the Fal'Cie were telling the truth, for a time, and it's not like it's the first time I was being tricked. What, what if they really are using me as some grand game, what if they really are just more Zannacross minions using me? Huh?

" Ben feels the ground shake before he then hears a shrill female voice giggle and say,

" Hahaha, that's right young man, be devoured by your anxiety, be crushed by your despair, and be burned alive by the darkness in your heart!"

Ben at once looks up as he then sees that red energy is coming out of a painting of a red skinned women with four arms, and a snake like lower body! Ben at once narrows his eyes as he then says," So, it's the paintings that are the traps eh? Whatever, I don't know who you are but expect are time together to be brief."

With that a flash of light blasts out of the painting before the women then takes physical form, and has fire blaze around her arms before they then become swords! This demonic looking women then hisses at Ben and says,"

My, what a brash mortal! But, you're not going to get away with taunting Marlith, the elite arch fiend of all fire!

" Ben grins as he then says," I would not be so sure, I have a reputation of getting out of things people say I can't after all." Marlith then coils her snake like tail and hisses at Ben before she then says," Cocky fellow are we? Well, let's see how chummy you are when you're burning to death!"

With that Marlith has a stream of fire blast out of her mouth, before Ben at once extends his hand to unleash an explosion of force to put out the fire, and blast Marlith right through the wall! Ben then says," Really now, if you're trying to win me over, you should think about doing more than spitting on me!"

" Marlith gets up and is instantly furious as she then says,"

Well, it's clear your strong warrior!"

Ben grins and says," Why thank you, I would hope to be since I plan on completing every challenge this tower throws my way. Now, sorry but I have no time for you so, huh?"

To his annoyance he sees Marlith instantly dash forward, and point her swords right at his crystallized friends!

She then laughs and says,"

I see you're a busy man, so if you want to leave find with me, I'll enjoy playing with theses three! I saw you when I was hiding, it's clear this bag of rag muffins are important to you! So, duty or friendship hero, choose one!" Ben at once has his energy flare up before he then says,"

Stupid choice freak, now you're just making me angry! Better back off, or I swear you will be dead before you can move! I know what I have to do, and what I can't afford to not do!" Marlith chuckles as her tail coils around Ben's frozen comrades before she then says,

" Do you, warrior of light? I also heard your fears of being manipulated, you're loathing of being betrayed! What makes you think these three won't do the same? I could be doing you a favor!"

Ben clutches his fists as he then says," As if some random monster I just met would know these guys better than I do! Mario, Hiryuumon, Cloud, all three of these guys are very close friends of mine, friends that I know I can count on no matter what! That's why, there is no way I'll let them die!"

Marlith responds with," You seem so sure, but nothing is absolute boy. Who knows, maybe they are just waiting like a snake, for the right time for you to let your guard down! Nothing can truly be un changing mortal, no matter how much you trust someone they could always show there true colors just before it's too late! If you truly want to make it to the top, you might as well stop wasting time on lies!"

Ben looks down and then says,"

I guess your right demon. Max, Larxene, Rick, Kira, they all lied to me and betrayed me, some with better reasons then others. I guess, there is always the possibility that anyone I know can still, turn on me.

" Marlith laughs as fire forms around her body and then says,"

That's it boy, think real hard about how, GUH!"

In an instant Ben is in front of her and punches her so hard that he knocks some of her teeth out! As she then smashes in to the ground so hard that it cracks around her before he lands besides his friends and then says,

" Even so, these guys are my best pals so ill cut them some slack and trust them even if it's possible things could go like that in the future. After all, with friendship you have to take some risks. All right, since you're a sneaky ugly freak, time to become a dead one!" Marlith then gets furious and says,

" Don't think you can mock me and get away with it!

" With that she smashes her tail so hard it causes it causes a tremor before Ben stands his ground and says,

" I did not come this far being afraid of making those in my way angry. So, huh? Hey!"

Ben sees that the tremor caused from his fiery foe has caused the statue of Hiryuumon to tip over and he quickly goes to catch it as he then says,"

Er, no shattering on my watch! Oh?"

Ben is shocked to see the Star Sword glow, before it shoots a beam of light out, and frees Hiryuumon! Hiryuumon at once looks around with a dazed look before he then says,

" Huh, what is going on? Boss? Hey, what happened did I miss something?"

Ben pets Hiryuumon and then says,"

Oh, nothing to big Hiryuumon. Just a bunch of lame tricks. Still, this show is over!"

With that Ben quickly pokes both Cloud and Mario with the Star Sword, and is relieved to see that his two friends are quickly freed! As the two hero's snap back to their senses Mario strokes his mustache and says,

" Mamma mia, did I fall down a pit or a something?"

Ben shrugs and then says," Not sure, but it seems everyone but me got the same trip Mario.

" Cloud quickly gets the grasp of the situation as he gets up and then says,"

If that is the case, I take it we were all frozen and placed throughout the tower?

" Ben nods and then says," Seems that way, expect for a bunch of monsters, oh and this ugly thing."

Marlith gets even more furious as she then has fire circle around her before she then says,

" You, DAMN YOU! I am not just a mere, thing! I am one of the most elite demons there is and I will NOT be, huh?"

The demonic women at once sees golden energy swords form all around her before Ben then says,"

I don't really care what you use to be, because soon you're just going to be elite sushi! Senkai, Divine Milleiuma Slash! "

With that countless energy swords rain down on Marlith, piercing her all over! The demon screams in pain and says,

" RAHH! Damn you worthless human, your victory is impossible, IM, GUHH!"

With that she is destroyed in a explosion of light before Ben just lowers his blade and then says,

" Impossible or not, I am not going to stop trying to follow through on my word, till the end. Ah, well sorry I did not have time to introduce you guys to her."

Cloud smirks and says," That's fine, we are on a tight shift as it is. Well, nice work as always keeping your cool in such a tense situation. You have any idea where the Divine Nova is yet?

" Ben just looks around and then says,"

Not a clue Cloud, been too busy figuring out where I am and where everyone else is first. Was just hoping it would be the usual at the top path but, but with a weird a tower as this, who knows."

Mario nods and then says,"

I just hope everyone else is ok. I know we don't have much a time, but we should try and find them if we can."

Ben crosses his arms and then says,

" Well, it's not like I want to just leave everyone frozen. Of course I don't know where to even look , I can't sense anything in this place. Hiryuumon, you smell anything?"

His dragon pal sniffs his nose and looks depressed before he then says,

" Sorry, must still got crystals in my nose, because all I smell is a bleach smell! "

Ben closes his eyes and then says,

" Don't worry about it, it's likely Cosmos making sure this test has no easy button. Well, we don't really have any time to waste. But then again, it's a hallow victory if I leave even one friend behind. After all, those who abounded their comrades in battle are worst then scum."

Cloud nods and then says,"

Glad to see your not letting what's important be muddled during all of this. I know everyone outside will do all they can to fight off those royal knights, and even defeat them if we are lucky. Besides, since we have no idea where to go, maybe we will find a map or something."

Ben nods and then says,"

Sounds like a plan to me Cloud. Let's see, how about, "

The four then hear a noise before Ben sees five golden robotic centaur like angelic sentries jump down on the ground and all bare there weapons! Ben rolls his eyes and then says,"

They really are throwing every thing they can think of here it seems. Well, guess it's not that way. All right, ready to move hard and fast guys?"

The other three get in to a fighting stance before Hiryuumon grins and says,"

You know it boss!

"With that the four good guys blast a path forward, and slowly but surely make progress through the Tower of Destiny. Despite everything from reversal of gravity to illusions and traps to various formable monsters getting in every step of their way, Ben and his friends resolve is too great to be stopped at this point, and one after another Ben finds his comrades, and restores each member of the group!

* * *

However, since the process is a tad repetitive and this is a story and not a RPG we skip ahead to Ben and the others freeing the last group of crystallized heroes, which happens to be Yoshi, X, Aqua and Ezan! Ben's main rival instantly draws his sword at being free, but when he sees Ben and the others he then says,"

Damn it, I was caught up in a trap?"

Doug grins and says,"

Don't' feel special, we were all duped. At least it only resulted in some unneeded trolling, unless they messed us up in the inside."

Samus and X have been both checking everyone as Samus then says,"

As far as I can tell, none of our bodies seem any different than before. So, for now it seems we just lost time.

" James closes his eyes and then says,"

It is, rather odd that the Tower of Destiny would allow us to help Ben, only to seal us up."

Aqua shrugs and then says,"

Well, maybe this was all part of Ben's test? Maybe Cosmos and the angels wanted to see if whoever is trying to get the Divine Nova cares enough about his or her friends or was just using them as pawns to be disposed of for power.

"Ben shrugs and then says,"

Maybe, guess it would be a good idea to make sure a selfish jerk does not get such power if it's as strong as Gabriel and the others keep saying. Still, guess this test was customized just for me, because this situation was a no brainer. As long as you guys have my back you will always have mine. Still, just hope this did not eat up to much time. Huh?"

Ben sees the paintings on the walls glow and just rolls his eyes before he then says,"

Oh goody, more distractions. Get ready for company everyone."

With that the group hears a bunch of voices chuckle before a old kind of male voice then says,"

It's useless mortal, time for your kind has run out long ago! Your choices have sealed the fate of your race before this even started!"

With that Ben sees three more flashes of light before he sees a giant blue squid like monster form out of the left wall, a large six headed blue dragon form out of the right wall, and a large skeletal like human with a purple cape and armor form out in front! The skull like being, with the same voice from before just cackles as he then says,"

You have come a long way, just to die here so get ready! "

Sonic wags his finger as he then says,"

Guess you did not get the memo, because a bunch of lame monsters is not going to be enough to make this are stop! "

The blue monster lashes out with his tentacles before he then says with a raspy voice,"

You dare mock us morsel? We are the destroyers of weakness, for we are strength itself!"

The dragon has its center head roar before it then says,"

Yes, we did not resign are selves to become guardian's of this place to chat with mortals. We did so because we derive pleasure from ending worthless lives!

" The zombie like figure then says,"

Yes, I Lich the earth Fiend, and my comrades Kraken and Tiamat, the elite fiends shawl give you the pleasure that is your last moments!

" Doug raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Man, this feels like déjà vu. Seriously, I remember thrashing guys who said the same stuff!"

James raises an eyebrow and then says,

" Now that you mention it, they do resemble those four fiends that Xehamaru sent to deal with us back at the Invisible Hand. Although, they were from Cecil's world, and were all different in appearance.

" Ben gasps as he then says,"

Wait, I think I know who these guys are! Master Myers told me once about guys like theses and the other one when he was training me. If, it's who I think they are then these guys are the original four elite demons that served that traitor Garland! Oh, if that's all then this is going to be even more of a cinch then I thought!"

Lich then gets annoyed as he then says," What, you know who you are and dare mock us human? "

Ben just gets in to a fighting stance and then says,"

Of course, I was strong enough to beat your boss one on one before after all.

" Tiamat snarls and takes to the air before all of its heads glare at the group before it then says,"

Enough, we will show you the true meaning of fear! Who wants to perish first!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says," All right everyone, who wants to send these guys the message?"

Ezan grins as he grips the Nu Eypon tightly before he then says,

" I would but then they would be dead before they would even comprehend it."

Kraken then says,"

That's it, your all about to, Huh?"

In an instant Ezan is behind the beast, slashing the creature faster than it can even realize, and holding one of its tentacles in his hand! Ezan just has lighting blast out of his free hand, frying the severed appendage as he then says,"

As I said, this is just a warm up."

Kraken then turns around and screams in pain as blood pours out of the wound before he then says,'

YOU! How dare you, your, AHH!"

In an instant Sonic has smashed in to the face of the watery demon with his homing attack as Shadow attacked it in the gut! Sonic then jumps back and smirks before he then says,"

Man, watch how you talk or you're going to spit all over!

" Lich is furious at this point and then says,"

That's it, your all going to die!"

Lich then unleashes his magic, and releases a powerful poison mist to dive right at Sonic! However Link gets in front of the hedgehogs and takes out his bow before he then says

," It will take more then you to stop us demon!"

With that Link unleashes a volley of light arrows that cut right through the magical attack!

Lich flies out of the arrows path and says,

" So, you truly have holy power eh? Even so it will take more than attacks like that to, AHH!"

With that he is hit in the back with fire balls from Mario, Luigi, and Kirby in his fire power state!

Kirby then says,

" We have a lot more to throw at you so get ready you mean bony man!"

With that Kirby becomes a round fire ball and smashes right in to Lich's gut, hitting the demon hard!

Lich stagger back and then says,"

No, it's useless, all useless!"

Timamt shows its agreement with its comrade before all of its mouths extend and red lights begin to form in all of them before it then says,"

Yes, no matter how much you cling on to this world, it's soon all going to be blown away in utter chaos!

Giga Flare Bombardment!"

With that the many headed dragon goes on an all out assault as it then unleashes a barrage of energy beams from its mouth! But even this assault does not dent the hero's momentum as Aqua then says,

" No, it does not matter how big the horror gets, the darkness will not be enough to overcome are light! Ghost Drive!

" With that Aqua warps around all over the place to set up reflect barriers to counter the incoming energy beams! James Link Zero and Ezan help to and together they manage to nullify the entire barrage! A mortified Lich then says,"

What, what is this farce? It, it's nothing more than a fantasy, it has to, GUH!"

With that the elite demon of earth gets smashed hard in the jaw from a lighting fast punch from Doug! As the demon goes flying Doug chuckles and says,

" Oh trust me you boney punk, this ass kicking is no illusion! And that's because are combined might is far greater then you three demons!

Ben at once warps in front of Lich and slices off his arm as he then says,"

That's right, cliché as it is the power of friendship can overcome a lot, including the ultimate despair! The key is doing it right, and now we are going to show you how good we can pull it off! "

Lich is about to get up only for Yoshi to ground pound his head, and X and Axl to then blast him in the back in to the wall!

Kraken sees all of this and snarls as it then says,"

Damned vermin it does not matter how many of you there are. Your lot is nothing but a bunch of fleas that are about to be swept away with the coming tides of revolution! "

With that Kraken jumps back, and shocks everyone by spitting out a wave of water from its mouth, that quickly becomes a tidal wave! However Aqua once more shows her promptness to take down her foe's magic as she then says,"

What is it with demons thinking that us humans are so beneath them? Even if your born with that idea, time we shatter that idea once and for all!

"With that Aqua fires a powerful wave of ice from her Rainstorm blade, and tries to cause the incoming wave to freeze!

Kraken sees this and then says,"

What, you think you can overcome my will, when I am the arch fiend of water? What gobbledygook!"

Samus then lands besides Aqua and says,

" Maybe not by herself, but she is not by herself! Ice Spreader!

" With that Samus fires off her Ice beam super missile combo, and others unleash ice attacks to before Kraken is shocked to see his watery assault being frozen solid! As the ice keeps coming to him Kraken is shocked to see the ice reaching all the way to him as he then says,"

No, this is, GUH!"

Before he can react the ugly monster is frozen solid! Doug at once charges at Kraken and then says,

" Time to dish some cold hard truths to you guys! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With that Doug unleashes a barrage of kicks that are strong enough to shatter the demon in to thousands of fragments! Lich gets furious and then says,

" Kraken! Damn you vermin, its time you die! Chaos Quake!"

Lich then causes the ground around his opponents to become unstable, and many crystal spikes erupt to try and impale them! However, the good guys are either fast enough to dodge the attacks, take to the air to avoid them entirely, or otherwise handle the attack! And Lich is horrified to see Ben just slash his way through the attacks before he then says," I think you guys are getting the message to little too late that your tricks are not going to cut it! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that he cuts right through the incoming attacks and dives right at his skeleton like enemies chest! However Lich shows off his speed by warping right out of Ben's path and appearing behind Ben charging up dark energy before he then says,"

Damn you, you're out of your league you little, GUH!"

With that he finds himself in intense pain as he sees Cloud is slashing right in to his chest with the First Sword, Link slashing in to his left arm with a glowing Master Sword, and Zero slashing across the back of his head with the Z saber!

As Lich is smashed to the ground from the weight of the three hero's Zero just chuckles and then says

," Who is out of there league now?" Lich puts his hand up and tries to grasp Zero as he then says,"

You, your all going to, huh?" He sees Ben is charging up energy before his friends jump back and Ben then says,"

Time for you to do your job as a corpse Lich! Good bye, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes a massive golden energy beam that destroyers Lich before he can react! Tiamat gets furious as it then flies up in to the air and ascends to the top of the room before it then says,"

Curse you wretched bugs! For treating us like this, you're going to suffer a gruesome end!

With that Tiamat begins to have dark energy surge around it before Ben and the others all charge at the dragon as Ben then says,

" Oh no you won't! "

Tiamat then flaps its wings and unleashes a powerful gust of wind that is stronger than a hurricane to blast everyone to the ground before it then says,"

Oh yes I will! Die in agony, Supreme Terra Flare!"

With that Tiamat puts all of its mouths together before it then forms a massive red energy orb and has it rocket right for everyone! However Ezan just has his power explode as he then says,"

Your mistaken, the agony that will be felt will be yours, and yours alone!"

With that Ezan blasts upward and thrusts the incoming blast with his blade before he then says," Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With that he unleashes an even more powerful purple energy beam right back at the friend of wind, causing Tiamat to respond with,"

No, it's not over yet!" With that Timamt proceeds to unleash an even larger blast then the one Ezan absorbed! However, James, X, Shadow, and Axl all fire blasts of their own in to the Ezan's beam, and the combined power is enough to shatter the dragon's blast, and consumed it!

Timat roars in pain as it says,"

CURSE YOU! RAHHH!"

With that the last of the original four arch fiends vaporizes and explodes in to the ceiling Ezan closes his eyes and then says,"

And that would be a clean sweep." Ben grins and then says," All right, those guys were not too bad, but it's clear they were clueless to what they were getting in to! Well, if this is as bad as it's going to get it's not going to be too bad after all." Ezan puts his sword away and says,"

You're not really getting cocky are you Ben? Just for that I feel cretin that the next trail in this tower will be even more painful."

Ben cringes and says," Er, your right I got so excited I kind of blurted that out. Damn it; better stop myself before I end up jinxing myself and having to deal with a thousand question math quiz to pass or something. So, with that let's get going!"

Luigi nods and then says,"

Sure thing, but, where to?"

Tails then says," This tower really is one of the most, unique places I have ever seen!

"Knuckles groans and says,"

Yah but it also means it's one of the most confusing places I ever seen! Seriously, this makes my ancestors shrine look like a breeze to navigate, and that place was a pain to find the Master Emerald shard!

" Sonic chuckles and says," Nah that's just because your sense of direction is a tad bad Knuckles. Still, this place is not making it easy to find the goal.

" Ben nods and looks up trying to suppress his frustration as he then says,"

Your spot on their Sonic. If only we had some sort of clue that, huh?"

Ben sees a light shinning in his eyes and then looks up to see a dome like part of the ceiling look different than the rest of the area. He then gets curious and floats up as he then says," Hello, what do we have here? This, almost looks like it's some sort of map."

Ben then sees a few marking and then takes out the Star Sword as he then says,"

I wonder if this center part means that's where we are? Urg, this place looked big form the outside but I wonder if they, hey!

" Ben is shocked to see the Star Sword glow once more, before he then realizes that part of the roof looks like the Star Sword can just slide in to it! Ben shrugs and pokes the blade in, and is relieved to see it was not in vain, as all of a sudden the entire roof fades away, as golden light seems to form a spiral stair case for everyone to climb! Ben's friends look up and see no end in sight to the stair case before Cloud then says,"

Well, if someone is waiting for us on the other end of the stair case at least they are sending a grandiose invitation."

X nods and then says," I, can't pick up anything at the end of this tunnel, but it might be another depiction."

Ben nods and says," Guess the only way to find out is to expect this invitation. So, let's move."

With that Ben and co indeed move out at full speed, and after a few minutes of high speed movement the ground finds themselves on a crystal like transparent bridge that leads to a giant door that almost looks like a star! Link sees this and then says,"

My, even though there is no lock I can tell something of importance lies at the end of this door. Take it as the intuition of a experienced dungeon traveler.

"Ben nods and then says," As ready as ill ever be. Besides, I don't have time for doubts. And I rather not wait till more annoying road blocks pop up, oh?"

Ben hears a strange noise, and turns around, only to get annoyed as he then sees a flash of light from behind him, before he then sees a giant white being with two long arms, and even longer flexible cannon like fingers! Seeing a white statue like face form out of the top of the being, and a sort of divine like symbol form over its head Ben just gets annoyed as he hears it speak words that make no sense to him as he then says,"

What, again? Seriously, Who designed these things, they look more bizarre and disturbing then the Fal'Cie! Look , if you want to insult me or tell me something you will have to say it in a way that I can, whoa!"

Ben then sees all of this odd angel like machine's fingers glow, before it fires off a barrage of holy energy blasts from his fingers! Ezan quickly slashes apart all of the incoming blasts before he then says,"

I think it's clear it wants to get in are way!

" Ben nods and then says,"

Seems like it, but, to bad I don't feel like listing to it. Come on, these guys can be a real pain so let's just ditch it."

The others nods and with that Ben dashes at the star like door, and is relieved to see it quickly open before he then goes through it. The others are not far behind and seconds later they hear the door close with a thud before Hiryuumon then says,"

Man, these guys are not making it easy, this room must really be, what the!"

The Digimon 's shocked expression is due to him and everyone else realizing that the room before them seems to just be a blank white room, with a single raised area and a single pillar in the middle of it that has a pendulum inside swinging back and forth! Everyone is trying to get ready for anything and Ezan just looks around as he then says,"

I admit, this is not quite what I had in mind."

Axl shrugs and says,"

Maybe they ran out of time when they were making this room?"

Zero groans and then says,"

This is Cosmos and the celestial ones we are talking about Axl, budget and time are not really an issue. If anything it's just a ploy."

Ben nods and then says," Well, if they want to throw me off just by staring at blankness it's going to take more than that to get me frazzled. So, let's just find a way out of here.

" Everyone then looks around as Yoshi then says,"

Er, Yoshi may be missing something but there does not appear to be any way out! Even the entrance is gone!

" Luigi looks behind him and sees that the door is indeed gone before he jumps in the air and lands on Yoshi 's head before he then says,"

Oh man, this is getting a little to freaky! "

Ben has a calm look as he then says," Keep your hat on Luigi, we can just blast are way an exit if we have to. No matter how many walls stand before us, nothing is going to keep me from becoming the new owner of the Divine Nova!"

His friends are about to respond when all of a sudden a noise is heard before a deep male voice then says,"

So, you seek power, Ben Auro? But, are you even worthy of such power?"

Ben sighs and then says,"

Great, another one. Well, at least this guy speaks English. Er, yes mister voice, I think I am worthy, I don't think I would have even gotten this far if I was not. Besides, it's crunch time. If I don't prove to everyone, that I really can become the ultimate hero that will save the cosmos, then it's going to be bad news for most of the people in this dimension. So, no matter what I will do what it takes to become that person!"

Doug chuckles and then says,

" Oh man, again with this? Seriously bro, you can't keep going on trying to act like some godly super hero, because you're not that guy, your just you so be honest with yourself at the very least." Ben gets annoyed as he then says,

" Come on Doug, now is not the time for any arguments.

"Doug shrugs and says," It's no argument Ben, it's a fact. If you have no faith in who you are, then how is anyone else going to take you seriously?"

Ben then chuckles bitterly as he then says,

Maybe someone like you, or others like Ezan, Sonic, Mario and a lot of you other guys may not understand, but , it's because the person who I was before I became a Enji, was all ready someone who no one would believe in! Because, no one wanted me, for anything! Sure, my parents were there for me, and Max for a while but sometimes I only wonder if its just because we were family. Lacus and her family showed how little faith they had in me back then and no one else would barley verify my existence! A nobody, who no one believed in, I knew I had to do something, or my destiny would be the same. And, I did. Thanks to all of you guys, and a little luck, I became who I am now, the welder of the Star Sword who has been strong enough to defeat many powerful evil guys and win the Enji Budokai! And now, I just have to push myself a little harder, and ill at last become someone good enough, strong enough to save Lacus and the entire universe!

"Doug face palms and then says,"

Man, you're really not getting it. Yah, teamwork is a big deal all right, but it was because of who you are that you were able to get this far."

Aqua nods as she looks dismayed and then says,"

Doug is right Ben; the person you are now is no one to be ashamed off Ben. Why, why do you hate yourself so much?"

Ben looks conflicted, and pained as he looks up and then says,"

You guys, don't understand.

It's because, before I became an Enji, no one would take me seriously, no one wanted me. I was starting to feel like I was an anomaly, someone that did not belong in society or something just because I did not like what everyone else seemed to like most of the time. However, when I joined the Enji, that changed, I felt, expected. And now, to pay you all back for believing in me, I am going to become someone that will complete everyone's desires for peace!"

A odd blue eye like symbol then appears on the pillar before the same voice from before then says,

" Regardless of who you are as a challenger mortal, if you desire the power of the Divine Nova, you must prove that your heart has the virtues required to weld it. You must show your intentions are pure! If you're ready to pass this test, then step forward to the tower of truth and put your hand upon this pillar!

" Ben then gulps and then says,"

Well, can't vouch for my subconscious but I truly wish to stop Zannacross from destroying everything I hold dear. So, here goes something James looks at Ben moving up before he looks at the pillar and says,"

How, interesting, this reminds me of one of the worlds I was studying symbols called the eye of Wedjat. Wait, would that mean that, oh no! Ben , get ready?"

Ben is all readying touching the pillar as he then says,

" For what? You sense some, AH!"

As soon as he then touches the pillar of truth the pendulum all of a sudden moves straight up and a surge of light blasts from it in to him, before the eye then glows and says,"

If you truly desire to protect what is important to you, you must prove what is truly most important to you, and prove what the true shape of your heart truly is! Thus, if you want to pass, you must concur your darkness! Prepare to embrace your true heart!

" With that the eye fires a beam of light right in to Ben's heart, and light energy blasts out of the entire room! Hiryuumon is shocked as he then says,"

Boss! Hang on I am, whoa!" Everyone is then shocked to see a wall of light from around Ben, before the entire area begins to change color! After a few colors flash by the entire area begins to shift and morph! Sonic gets ready to move as he then says,"

What is this? Is, the entire room beginning to become are next obstacle?

"Shadow widens his eyes and then says,"

I don't think that's are biggest issue here, look at Ben Sonic!"

Sonic takes the so called ultimate life form advice and looks at Ben, before he is shocked to see the ground beneath him rippling like water on a pond, before his shadow is splitting in half! Ben himself is shocked at this as he then says,"

What, what's going on? Huh?"

Ben then sees a explosion of darkness blast out of the second shadow, before he hears a insane voice laugh and say,"

What's going on, are you really that slow idiot? Well, what is going on, is that it's time for me to kick you off the driver's seat, and take what should be MINE!"

With that everyone is horrified to see the second shadow take a solid shape, before another Ben raises out of the shadow! And as everyone sees that this new person looks like Ben, only with pale white skin and glowing red eyes and wearing a uniform sort of like a cross of what Vanitas wore in Birth by sleep with the armor worn by those who serve under Freiza!

Kirby then says,"

Ben, what you calling one of your shadow clones now? "

Cloud steps back as he then says,"

That's not a shadow clone Ben, that's, Idious! But, how could Ben's other personality of darkness be out when he is still there?" Link looks at the room, which is still glowing and shifting before he then says,"

I think, this chamber is one that has powerful enough magic to make the darkness in one's heart take physical form! I remember going through such trials myself, they were always, quite grueling.

" Cloud nods and says,"

I do remember Cecil and Kain both telling me about their experiences on mount ordeals. So, this room must be something like that. Well, guess we have no choice but to hope Ben is ready for this if that's the case."

Ben steps back as he sees Idious kneeling on the ground, unleashing more darkness, and as he then sees the darkness spread around the room he at once gets in to a fighting stance before he then says,"

What the, Idious? What, how are you here? I , swore I would never let you come out again!"

Idious widens his eyes and looks at Ben before he licks his lips and says," Yo, your majesty, are you really so shocked to see me? What, you were so determined to choose the choice under door number three, don't tell me your going to reject your choice now! You may have promised to crush me under your heel, but you were dreaming if you think you could have erased me for good, especially with how fragile a state you are! What's with that face, you should be glad to see me! After all, I am the only way you're going to be strong enough to handle that delicious power of the Divine Nova!"

Ben gets angry as he then says,"

Damn you, don't think you can call the shots Idious! I may have been stressed lately, but that does not mean I am about to let you come out and take control so that you can destroy everything!"

Idious snickers and says,"

Well to bad, it's not up to you since someone else got me a free pass out of jail! Yes, ready or not it's time to prove who is superior. And, when I do, ill erase all the lies that plague us, so that we will never feel such pain again!

"James sighs and then says,

" So, looks like Ben's pain is even greater then we figured. Well, guess it's time to see if Ben can surpass his pain and concur his dark side. Hopefully it won't be the other way around. "

Ben nods and then says," Don't worry everyone, I may have my dark thoughts now and then, but I promise, there is no way this freak is the true me!

"Idious laughs madly and then says," Is that right, weakling? How about telling them the truth? How about telling them you're not really sure after everything, who will betray you next. Don't worry; you will never have to be afraid about anything soon enough, because I am going to now erase your pathetic existence! Yes, you held me back to long, and you won't hold me back any more! In a direct showdown you have no chance of stopping me Ben.

After all, I am your strength, your power! Your weakness, your anxiety and hesitation to follow through with your desires causes you to fail time and again! And the pain and suffering from that failure, the hatred, sadness and loneliest caused by those that broke you down, fuels my rage! Flimsy bonds, are not enough to cut through the true, absolute justice so its time I let you, and everyone else see what that justice is!"

With that Idious grasps his hand, and his aura of darkness explodes before he laughs and then says,"

Just look around you Ben, look at your heart!"

Ben and everyone looks around, and Ben and his friends see that the ring that Ben and Idious are standing on now looks like a crystal floor, one that resembles the heart rooms of the Kingdom Hearts series and one that has images of Lacus, Max, Master Myers and nearly all of Ben's friends in the room! Outside of the area everyone looks around and sees that it's like they are inside a white bank vault, with doors surrounding them all! A cloudy sky is now the ceiling before Mario then says,"

Mamma mia, how are we outside? "

Samus looks at Ben and Idious and sees the same eye from before now all of a sudden floating in the center of the top of the room before she then says," I don't think we went anywhere Mario. Just like how Idious was given physical form, this whole room seems to be Ben's heart, his soul! Usually I don't do the spiritual thing but with the kind of power this whole tower I am willing to buy it for here."

Idious laughs madly as he then says,"

Take a good look Ben, this is your soul, one clouded with delusions, and cracking up in pain! The strength of the bounds you have with your cherished friends is the only thing that keeps you together. But, I'll break that fragile existence right now! All bounds no matter how strong shatter in time after all, only for power to remain! Yes, power is the only truth, and I will not be defeated by lies!"

Ben then gets determined as he then says,

" No, Idious, your wrong! Friendship, trust is not a lie, I know it! And ill prove you're wrong by defeating you!"

Idious then rolls his eyes and then says,"

Tsc, no sense trying to break you down with words, your too stubborn for that. Fine, I'll do what I have wanted to do for a long time now and rip you to pieces! Yes, I have come to reestablish contact with the true power of existence. To tie together all the threads of this universe's painful memories since ancient times... and then cut them off... That is the fate of the Contact... the true chosen one! All is ready. It's time for the true awakening! I will eliminate all those who were full of hypocrites from the very beginning! It's time for me to kick you out of my body, so that you can never again interfere with my desire, Ben Auro!" !

"Ben has his golden aura blast out to collide with his dark counterpart's energy, and as the ground begins to shake Ben then says,"

We really are alike, because I was going to say that to! Its time, time I put this nightmare behind me for good! "

Hiryuumon gets tense as he then says,"

Oh man, Ben is really going to fight Idious? We have to help him!

" Cloud nods and then says,"

Your right, if Idious really is Ben's darkness, then he will know how he fights, and have every move he has! If we are here, we might as well not just be bystanders!"

Ben turns to Cloud and says,"

No , Cloud , everyone please stand back! I am grateful it, really, but I think this is something that will only mean something if I win alone."

Ezan then says," Now is no time to be foolish, he and you have equal power, and equal skill. Defeating a mirror image of equal power is nearly impossible."

Ben chuckles and then says," Maybe so Ezan, but you were able to pull it off right?"

Ezan crosses his arms and then says," Tsc, that was only because the Organization were only able to pull together a shabby imitation of me. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Maybe so Ezan, but never the less I still have to try it. I have been thinking of what you all just said, and now I know no matter what, I have to take down Idious on my own. Because if I can't beat him on my own, it will just mean that who I am now, is really a weakling who can't do anything without the help of others. Max, and so many others died while trying to help me, and I won't let anyone else have to die because I am not strong enough! So, to cross the gap that will make me strong enough to be able to stand in a place to prove myself to Lacus and all other doubters, ill overcome my own pain no matter how hard it's going to be!

"Doug sighs and then says," Well, I guess you can't just take Idious out for dinner and talk to settle things.

And, while it's not quite what I had in mind when I meant facing up to your problems, I get it man. So go kick his ass Ben!

" Cloud nods and says,"

It's true, this is your test after all I suppose. Well, if that's how you feel, ill respect your wish. Just, don't give in to despair Ben, and fight with your very sprit to prove who you are."

His other friends also give nods of encouragement before Ezan sighs and then says,

" Just don't' screw up, or ill just have to kill both of you." Ben grins and then says," Thanks guys, I won't let you down, I promise!"

Idious laughs again and says," Oh, poor pathetic Ben, always caring about what others think, so desperate for their approval! I can't wait to create a world where such matters won't mean a thing."

Ben points the Star Sword and then says," You're never going to get the chance Idious! I created you, and now I am going to destroy you! "

Idious cackles and says,

" Destroy me, really? And how you going to pull that off when I have all the power that has bailed you out of your battles? Face it, without the energy from the anger and hate I feed you would never be strong enough to beat anyone! I won't even need the power of the Curse Seal Crystals to overwhelm you this time! Thanks to how weak you are, even with that toy from the angels ill dominate you and be master of are body forever!"

Ben responds with,

" There is more than anger, hate, sadness and pain Idious! I am stronger then when Kira unleashed you, and I learned a lot since then! "Idious then narrows his eyes and then says," And your point is? Everything you know, I know, every move you do, I do FAR better!

Time for a demonstration! Bankai!

" With that the energy around Idious explodes in to a fiery red tornado of rage before everyone is blasted off their feet! As Zero struggles to keep his ground he then says

," Its, just like when Idious attacked Brad! Idious, truly is Ben's pain converted to raw energy!"

Aqua nods and says,

" Yes, Ben, I know you are strong enough to overcome your sorrow, and stand tall despite all of the despair you feel!" Ben then sees the red and black energy blade Idious was holding change shape till it's like a black version of Ben's Bankai state star sword with a bit of the features of the X blade from Kingdom hearts before Idious then says,

" Now sissy, we stalled this long enough!

"Ben at once charges at Idious as he then says,"

Who is stalling? Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Idious says," Are you serious? "

With that Idious sinks in to the ground and Ben just slices the air, only for Idious to emerge out of the Ben's shadow looking ruthless as he says,"

Time to wipe you out for good, Darkness Hell Slash!"

With that Idious 's own sword explodes with dark energy just as Ben powers up his sword, Idious grins as he impales Ben through the chest! Idious laughs hard and says," It always was no contest, so just vanish you pile of, oh?" He then sees Ben's image fade to light before he snickers and says,

" All ready trying to trick your way to victory? Nice try starting with a clone from the get go, but you can't trick a trickster! "

With that Idious instantly raises his index and middle fingers on his right hand and turns to the left before he unleashes a massive red energy beam from it, just as Ben reappears! Ben quickly strikes the blast with his sword as he then says,

" Guess you're just as fast as me, but you're also just as strong as me! And that means, you won't be able to overpower me either!"

With that Ben slashes the energy blast in half, only to see Idious right in front of him! Idious then grabs Ben by the face as he then says,

" I'll give you that one Auro, but even if we are nearly alike in power and skill, there is still one critical difference between us!" He then kicks Ben in the gut before unleashing a barrage of lighting fast kicks and punches before laughing madly and saying,"

I have no hesitation, no meddling chains holding me back!"

With that Idious goes all out and thrashes Ben around the area like a pinball before Idious ends it by smashing Ben in the neck with his left foot, and sending Ben crashing Ben to the ground! Idious then says,

" I have nothing to worry about but my own survival tool, there is no way, I way I will ever, EVER be defeated by you! Hellish Outburst!"

With that Idious has his free hand explode with dark energy before he dives to smash it right in to Ben! Ben is just able to get out of the way as his alter ego's attack hits the ground so hard it causes an explosion! His friends feel the shockwaves from the attack as Axl then says,"

This is nuts, Idious is nothing but Ben's dark thoughts right? How can it have so much power?"

X then says," Because, it's Ben's mind, the other half of Ben's soul. I wonder, has Ben been holding back all of this power, this entire time?

"Zero chuckles and says,"

Man, I wonder how strong he will be if he truly has all of his power focused? Guess we will find out."

With that everyone then sees Ben float above Idious breathing hard as he then says," Don't forget Idious, you may know all of my moves and attacks, but I do to! "

Idious gets up and says,"

May be, but that does not change that I am going to rip you to pieces, you disgrace! Because even if we share many things, are key differences will let me grasp what I deserve!

"Ben clutches his fist and then says,"

You may not care about anything but yourself, but being all my selfness will not, GUH!

" In an instant Idious grabs Ben with his extend hand and unleashes an energy blast to blast him in to one of the building like walls! As theses doors come crumbling down Idious laughs and then says," It's not selfness, its self perseveration! But what is more, it's the resolve, the killer instinct that I have that will make the difference between us forever clear! That's what makes me the king, and you my horse!"

Ben quickly gets up from the rubble and grasps his bloody arm as he then says,

" Pardon me, but I think that's just wishful thinking since you have been dormant for most of my life!"

Idious snickers and says,"

Only because I was waiting to make my move, ready to shatter you totally! Anyway, do you have the answer ? Heh, it's not something as obvious as the form either, it's the drive! Two equal beings, could have had the same fate. However, the one with the strongest drive, the one with the fewest hindrances! The instinct to grasp your desire, no matter what, matters more than anything! For in the end, the winners will always be those that don't stop for anything!

"Ben is dismayed as he then says,"

Please, that's nothing more than being someone like Brad. I would never want to be like that!"

Idious snickers and says,"

Yes, it is revolting that Brad Fowltror twists that ideal in such an ugly manner. My method is much more refined, but deep down, you know why you , why WE hate Brad most of all? Because he is the embodiment of everything that we wish we had! You know you hate Brad most of all, because it's easy for him to get what he wants, to make what he wants, became his!"

Ben gets outraged as he then says,

" No, I am nothing like Brad! He is just a insane monster, who does not care about anything but his own desires! I want to help people, and he wants to break the entire universe to make it how he wants it to be! I had enough of you!"

With that he goes to slash Idious again, only for Idious to block the strike with ease as his energy gets even more intense! He then laughs and says,"

Yes, I can feel how much that burns your heart, for the pain gives me strength! Brad and us, share the desire for are dreams to become true! But don't feel too bad, it's what separates the strong from the weak! It's not just Brad, its Kira, Xehamaru, Sephiroth, Ganondorf, and all of the others that wanted their desires and were tired of putting up with the deception and hypocrisy that kept them from what they yearned for! After all, do you want to win, or do you want to roll over and die just because it will be a nice thing to do?

" Ben looks conflicted as he then says,"

No, I am not going to roll over and die just because others desire it. That's just stupid nonsense. However, I am not going to demand others unreasonably be blown aside so I can get what I want either Idious! It's more than just a battle of who has the biggest ego! Logic, reason, what is fair, that's the true way to work together and have a society where the most people can be happy.

"Ben then jumps back and says,"

And, I know without a doubt that's the world I want! Spiral Light Slash!

"With that Ben has golden energy swords form around him and spin around like a circle of energy. But, as he dives at Idious his white skinned opponent rolls his eyes and then says,"

Why do you insist on living to your own true thoughts? Stop spitting out what you are expected to say, and give in to what you, what we truly want!"

With that Idious spins his blade around so fast it's like a circle of dark energy, and collides in to the incoming golden energy swords that they all shatter, and also slashes in to Ben's left leg! Idious laughs and goes on the assault as he tries to slash at Ben while saying,"

Come on, you know you really want a world where you can do what you want, because deep down you know a united world is just a fantasy! We are all just to greedy to hold hands in harmony when we could be using those hands to take what we want! But you refuse to give in to your instinct to just do what must be done! And that's too bad, because without that you're too weak to get anything!

Too weak to destroy your enemies, and too weak to get that girl's attention! Yes, after all the killer resolve is needed for one who seeks to be on top as the king! Because it's what makes us naturally drawn to battles, to situations that favor us! And the only one who will be able to keep being on top, to survive this world populated by self serving back stabbing mongrels, is to mercilessly obliterate all enemies without mercy!

After all, it's what will be given to us, the moment are guard is let down, the moment we relax and be brought in by the con that is trust, faith in lies! So that's why the solution is to slice them all in to pieces, mang

le them, peel off their skin, scoop out there meat, crush their bones, and nullify ever single nerve they have! Only then , when every part of them are chiseled down to the very core, will they understand the price for trying to deny us, for trying to kill ME! HAHAHAH!"

Idious laughs madly as Ben gets annoyed and then says,

That's, pure insanity!"

Idious looks at him with a crazed expression as he then says,"

And your point is? Insanity, instability, that is the true nature of this existence! We all go along and pretend that we are calm rational people as a whole, when that's far from the truth! We all just weave a web of lies and delusions to keep us from snapping totally! But, those that stop putting up with the show and go for the truth, are quickly crushed down for not getting down with the program! And that's why we put up masks, facades so we can coexist and pretend to fit in. But, we will never fit in Ben, they will never understand us!

There are too many worthless scum that only see what there dim little eyes show them and they don't bother to open them any further! But, we won't have to grovel before the masses of morons for long, or at least I Won't! And that's because ill wipe you out, make the Divine Nova submit to its true master, and eradicate all who are a threat!

And the fun times start with you, faker! Because, Ben Auro, the truth is you're just the mask we weld so that society will leave us alone! But, once and for all I will shatter this mask on are soul, and strip away all lies from the cosmos!

" Ben has had it at this point before he then says,"

Enough! I am no mere lie, and ill prove it to you and everyone Idious! My dreams, and my desires, I know these are what I believe in! And now ill prove it to you! Kaio Ken, times four!

"With that Ben's fiery energy explodes as he dashes at Idious, but Idious narrows his eyes and then says,"

Are you serious! Kaio Ken, TIMES TEN!"

With that Idious shocks Ben by having his own energy explode with a blood red color before he then block's each of Ben's strikes, and upper cuts him in to the ceiling! Blood comes out of Ben's mouth and lands on Idious 's face, and Idious just licks at it before he then says,"

Your defiance was amusing at first, but now it's just getting annoying. Just expect the facts, the only way you can! Purgatory Penance!

"With that Idious raises his blade and dozens of red energy blades blast out of the ground to storm right at Ben! However the true wielder of the Star Sword narrows his own eyes and has the Star Sword shine before he then says,"

Oh, I am just showing you how defiant I am going to be Idious! Divine Atonement!

"With that Ben has a barrage of golden energy swords storm out and collide in to the opposing barrage, causing a series of explosions! As blasts cover the area Idious laughs and jumps on the charging swords as he says,

" Struggle all you want, no matter what you do, it will fail! I know everything you can do!"

All of a sudden from the smoke comes two more golden energy swords that charge right for Idious. Idious slashes them in half with his blade, only for Ben to charge right after them with his fist exploding with energy before he then says,

" Then I'll just have to make something special just for you Idious! Erupting Burning Dragon Fist!

" With that Ben instantly punch's Idious right in the face, smashing him back far! Ben instantly powers up as he then says,"

Give up on me ever rolling over and letting you have your way Idious! Kaio Ken times ten, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes his energy beam right at Idious! But as Idious rebounds from Ben's punch and spits out blood he has a murderous gleam form in his eyes as he says," Ah yes, sometimes I tend to forget just how strongly the flames or denial burn! But, it does not matter, I will blown them all out regardless! "With that Idious has the energy around his blade surge, before he thrusts it right at the blast, and shatters it! Idious sees Ben's reaction and says,"

What, we made up the attack; you think I would not know how to stop it? I had enough of that shocked face; it's nothing more than a deer staring at the headlights, just waiting to be smashed! I had enough of watching your pathetic fears causing you to hesitate, and in turn your fear of the outcome causing the outcome you feared to happen become a reality! Fearing, hoping to make for the best of things won't do anything but cause pain! And so once more, in a flash, my pain will be vanished!"

He then extends his hands as he unleashes a massive amount of energy before he then says,"

This, is where it all ends! "

Ben at once realizes what Idious is trying to do before he powers up and says,

" Your right, this has gone on long enough! Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben unleashes his massive golden energy beam before Idious laughs madly and says,"

Not good enough faker! FINAL FLASH!

" With that Idious unleashes his own gigantic red energy beam, and as the two beams collide it causes a shockwave that is strong enough to nearly blow the spectators away! Hiryuumon just struggles not to miss this clash as he then says,"

Oh man, Ben better not die taking down himself!

" Doug responds with,

" Nah, no way Ben is about to blow this match to that poser! Take him down Ben!"

Ben hears this and digs down to unleash more power in to his attack before he then says,

" See that Idious? I am not fighting alone, my friends are my support, and with are combined wills that's enough to overcome your madness!" As the beam struggle goes sour for Idious he gets enraged and says,

"You mean YOUR madness eh chosen one? Don't kid yourselves, like always, they are just using us, to fulfill their own desires! You think any of them can truly be trusted? You thought Rick, Lisa, Max and the others could be trusted, and look where that got you? You put all of that trust in Lacus, and where did it get us? Only more pain, and more despair! Trusting in others, will only lead to never-ending suffering and agony!

"With that Idious pushes back Ben's attack even more as he yells full of hate! Ben is pushed back, but gets more determined as he then says,"

Unlike you, I don't give up on people so easley Idious!

"With that he then unleashes more power, and the beam struggle becomes unstable, causing a massive explosion that blasts everyone to the walls of the room! As Ben is blasted he coughs and says,"

Damn it, this is going nowhere fast. I have to find the key to taking him down fast before I, AHH!"

In a instant he finds a black chain of energy grasp him around the neck, before he is dragged to the ground hard! Moments later he hears his own voice laugh as it then says,

" At least we can both agree that this is going nowhere, so how about just expecting the inevitable and fade away!

"With that a bloody and crazed looking Idious walks out of the smoke, grasping tightly on the chain coming out of his right glove that is wrapped around his entire arm! He then looks out for blood as he then says," I suppose I can understand why you're so stubborn, you stolen some of my tenacity after all! But, I'll just take that right back! Yes, you borrowed enough of me only to waste it all! So, now it's time I end this struggles and take what is mine from you!"

Idious then has more chains form out of his sword, and bind Ben up as it forms a spider web of darkness! Ben chuckles and then says," What is wrong Idious, if you hate me so much then why do even want anything from me?"

Idious smirks as he licks his blade and says

," Don't think you can stall me with simple mind games. After all, its simply grasping the keys to lift off from a pitiful landlord! "

Idious goes to stab Ben, only for Ben to catch the blade as he then says," Is that so, or is it that you want what you don't have? As in you want the happiness I feel? I felt your rage for the first time Idious, and I can feel that your whole heart, is nothing but rage and sadness!

" Idious laughs again and says," Well duh! After all, my entire existence is brought from you creating me from these things! I still remember, the first time I came in to being! You remember to, when that that traitor who we thought could replicate the hole Lacus left, Olette, showed us what she really felt of us by sending her thug boyfriend to teach us to stay away from her? Remember the explosion of pain , the unbearable sadness that you had been rejected again? Remember that fear of death you felt? Of course you did not, because you were locked away while I took care of that idiot!

You shoved all of your pain and sorrow in to me, because you could not handle the truth! You thought it was just childhood fantasies. But you didn't have to endure the pain much longer... Our subconscious discovered a way to escape from the trauma. You formed a separate persona to deal with things you didn't like or couldn't bear.

You removed yourself from out of harm's way. My role was to have all the things you hated forced upon me, the moment they arose. However, I grew tired of cleaning up your messes, and once Kira forced me out I decided I would solve the problem for good!

Get it now, you pathetic masquerade? You, who were desperate to believe you were a good boy, made me! No, the truth is that I made YOU to make a mask of innocence to fool everyone in to thinking I was the dumb sap that would let everyone treat me like the dirt they thought we were! But, that's because you needed to mask that you had kindness for those inferior ingrates, till you had the time to give them what they all deserve! Well, now IS that time, so now that your role is through, say good bye Auro!

" With that his energy flares up as he tries to slash Ben in half, however Ben forms a golden energy sword to block the strike. However, even as the force of the impact forces Ben to his knees Ben gives everything he has to hold Idious off before he then says,"

No, I refuse to believe that's what we, what I really wanted all of this time! Even, if that is what part of me felt, even if that part was so strong it turned in to you Idious, that's not what I really want! And that's because after everything, even now I know that kindness is not a weakness, and I am not ashamed of that! True, without strength, one cannot hold on to anything. But, if you grasp it too tightly, you will crush what you want to hold on to! That's why, to be truly strong, you have to be strong enough to get your way not out of fear or terror, but out of respect! Those that truly understand you , will stick by you! That's what true friends are Idious!

" Idious snarls and says," Oh god, if your big solution is some god damn fairy tail friendship speech I am going to rip your throat out and choke you to death with it!"

Ben just chuckles and says," Sorry, but sometimes things are overplayed for a reason. Maybe a being of pure hate like you can't understand it, but true friends are real, there bonds aret as real as you can get!

" Idious gets furious as he then says,"

ENOUGH! It's all lies, LIES! Your just so weak, that you will keep on taking that nonsense to the end because the truth is to unbearable for you! But it's not for me! Pain, hate, pure justice, those are the only truths to this world! "

Ben narrows his eyes and looks deadly serious as he then says,

" Idious, just because you're too weak to believe in friends, don't think I'll take that! "

With that Idious is shocked as Ben unleashes more power, before his aura turns golden and his whole body begins to glow!

Idious sees this and says,"

I had enough of your stalling, it's over! GUH!

" With that Ben releases a powerful enough blast of light to blast Idious right off him! As Idious recoils he sees Ben shatter the chains wrapped around him with his hand before he then says,

Idious, everything I, everything we experienced in this war has taught me the truth about what it means to live in reality, the true way! Pain and sadness, go along with happiness and joy, they both come in waves, and sometimes they come so big it seems overwhelming. However, to live a life where you get what you want, you have to be strong enough to endure the waves of despair!

"Idious then says,"

And what will taking chances for nothing get you huh? All reaching out for dreams that don't exist do is let someone grip that hand and pull you down to kill you! "

Ben closes his eyes and then says,"

Maybe, but I realized, as much as being alone hurt, what would hurt even more is letting that pain prevent me from trying to get what I really want out of life! After all, otherwise I am not really living my life.

" Idious snickers and says,"

What, are you talking about HER again! She, she rejected us again and again. She threw us away like trash, and let that inferior scumbag walk all over her, because she thought nothing of us and everything of him! Even after everything, she STILL rejects us!"

Ben looks determined as he then says,

" Now who is kidding themselves Idious? I know you know that deep down you know that's not what happened. I , expect that Lacus and her family had a lot to handle, and my feelings were low on there priority list. And, in that gap of time she ran in to Brad, and somehow she began to trust him after going through that attack. I, could not do anything to stop her from feeling that pain, and Brad could. As frustrating as that is to expect, that is what happened. But, that's the past, and to make up for that , to make up for everything I could not do in the past ill make it up to Lacus with a future that she can be safe and happy in!

"Idious snarls and says," Bah, this love that has consumed you for so long, it makes me sick! That love, you keep expecting that love, but no matter what it's never returned! And it never will be, because it's just another fantasy!"

With that Idious spins his sword around and has it surge with darkness before it becomes a spinning disk of death and he charges at Ben while saying,"

This fairy tale delusion will die with you! Because Lacus Raystar is just our tormentor, just like all women! Huh?"

Idious goes to slash Ben, only for Ben to calmly catch the blade in his hand before he then says,

" It's true, women have caused us a lot of pain over the years. But, that just means it's even more important for me not to lose the war! Lacus, even after everything she said to me, I saw her eyes, I knew, she was overwhelmed with pain and sorrow. She, reached out to me, even when I nearly killed her the first time she came out. She, could have just let me die. But, time again , she reached out to me, even while Brad and her were together she still put the effort to reach out to me!

And, that's because she truly cared for me, for us! When Max died, she tried her best to cheer me up, but in return I could only fail to save her from her own pain again. However, I realize just what I have to do to truly get Lacus to understand my feelings and come back to her sense, and the only way to do that is to get her to see how sincere I am, how committed I am to ending her torment for good, no matter how hard it is! Idious, if you can't understand that, then that's ok, but get out of my way because I won't' let anyone stop me from fulfilling that promise!"

With that Ben instantly slashes Idious right across the chest and punch's Idious right in the gut, hitting Idious hard! As Idious screams in pain and goes all the way to the other side of the chamber Ben's friends are amazed at seeing Ben 's power as Ezan then says,"

Well, it seems that Ben is at last turning the tide against Idious, in more than one manner. His power even seems to be increasing as Idious's decreases. I wonder, is this because of the strength of both of their mental states?"

James stares intensity at Ben with amazement he then says,

" That's, not to farfetched of a theory Ezan. This whole debate, this entire struggle is like Ben's mind is grasping to take a stand for what it truly believes in. I guess, we all go through our own mental debates, though I doubt it's ever been quite so physical and explosive as this. I suppose it's the ultimate clash of the Id the ego and the super ego."

He then sees Yoshi, Kirby, Hiryuumon, and Link all staring at him with confused faces as Yoshi scratches his head and says,

" Sorry James, Yoshi knows its important to hear this but Yoshi has no idea what most of the words you said mean."

James chuckles and says,"

Oh, sorry I was talking a little to much like a book. For those who have not studied Freud and Psychology, lets just say the side of Ben's heart that is Ben's desires, and the other half that is Ben's logical half, are clashing, with various emotions colliding. And now, its time to see what the final outcome of his true self will be. "

Cloud nods and then says," Well, at least it seems Ben is starting to put together what he truly believes in, at last.

With that everyone sees another explosion of dark energy as Idious jumps out of the wall looking manic as his eyes twitch and he then says," Impossible, how can you, be stronger than me! "Ben just walks forward calmly as he then says,"

My guess is that it's because I, am no longer afraid , or have any doubts Idious. I know what I have to do, what I must do, and what I Want. However, seems to be that's not the same on your end!" Idious laughs madly as he hunches over and says,

" Please, my instinct, my desire has never wavered, EVER!

"With that his energy shakes the ground as he then says,"

Yes, from the start, my very first thought has been to destroy all that brought me negative emotions, so that nothing could be left to get in the way of the positive emotions I desire!"

Ben grins and says," How can you even know what positive emotions are Idious, when your nothing but rage? Time, time to calm down, and come to terms with you, my hate and sadness for the world once and for all so I can move forward with my dreams! "

Idious then thrusts his sword up in to the air before darkness explodes out of it and he then says,"

No, I won't allow such nonsense to go on! You think you can destroy me!"

Ben responds with,"

No, I know that the darkness in my heart will always be with me. But, the dark side is in all living beings so ill just do what I can to cut it down to size so that its presence will never consumed me again! Time to know your place Idious!"

Idious has his eyes bulge as he then says,"

That's it, this joke is OVER! Be consumed, with the true power, the ultimate power! Mugetsu!

" With that Idious has his dark energy consume everything around him before he unleashes a massive dark energy wave that is not only covers the entire massive room, but gets blasts through the room, and seems to consume everything! Kirby gets tense as he then says,"

Oh no, this could be very bad!"

X nods and says,"

That's putting it lightly Kirby, the power from that blast is strong enough to erase everything in the vicinity of this world, at the very least! "Aqua stands firm as he then says,"

Maybe, but there is no need to worry, because Ben will stop it, I know he can!" However, as Ben's friends await to see just if Ben can overcome this battle we now briefly change are view to another group who are all ready facing a brutal challenge, the people outside the Tower of Destiny!

* * *

And for that we now turn the scene to outside the golden ark like tower, to where the battle between the Enji and angels against the zealous brainwashed Royal Knights is still raging all over the ruins of New York City! And as we return to see how this group of good guys are doing, it's clear they all have had better days!

And that's because even with the deaths of Crusadermon and Dynasmon the other insanely powerful celestial Digimon are showing that they are not seen as the ultimate warriors in the cosmos for nothing! At the moment Alphamon has just gotten blasted by attacks from Zidane, Squall, Jade, Vincent, Tear, Aeris, Orion, Terra the Sliver Surfer, and more, only to shrug off the attacks without a trace of pain! Zidane sees this and sighs before he then says

," Oh come on, we might as well not even be attacking theses guys, the other two most have been defected because theses guys seem just about invincible!"

Squall shrugs and then says,

" Then we will just have to try harder Zidane, loosing is not an option.

" Orion then sighs as he then says,

" Theses guys are like us, they are just about immortal. However, even immortal beings can be destroyed if they are broken down with enough power. We, just have to properly unleash enough power to get the job done, or at the very least snap them all out of there state of corruption! "

Dukemon hears this and snickers as he then says,"

Corruption you say? No, you are all corrupt beings that plague this universe with sin! You can't deny this, the sin is immense in all of you!

" Gabriel then grimaces as he then says,"

How can such pure beings, be so blind! Even if you are being controlled by Zannacross himself, don't you remember your own comrades? Do you even know why we are your enemies?"

Dukemon points his saber at the celestial being as he then says,

" Of course we know why, because you are just what we were instructed to destroy! Yes, all the royal knights need to know, is who is the threat, and they shawl be given there ultimate judgment! After all, we obey only god, and only the most sever crises to all of existence is what requires are presence in the first place! "

Zidane moans and then says," Maybe, but if your being duped in to blasting the wrong side then it does not matter metal head! God, and I thought Steiner had issues with seeing clearly! "

Aeris sighs and then says,"

If only we could break the spell that is twisting them! All of you, if you truly care about justice, then you must break free!

" Dukemon then has his holy energy explode as he then says,

" Enough of your lies! Lighting,

" The red and white knight light being is about to go on the offensive once more, before all of a sudden a massive blast of energy smashes in to his back and causes a large explosion! The good guys then look in the distance and sees that the Lylat fleet is now entering the battle and has all ready deployed all the forces with them! Lloyd sees this and then says,"

Looks like the other guys ran out of patience." Kratos nods and says," It would have done them good if they had more of it. Sad to say, but with the level of power of are opponents there addition to the battle changes little. " Lloyd shrugs as he then says," I don't know about that dad, every single thing helps , and we need all the help we can get to get this done the right way!"

With that Lloyd sees the Star Fox team and a bunch of Gundam 's fly by and as the Arwing 's all enter long range mode Fox then says,

" All right, looks like the Great Fox was able to score a direct hit!

" Falco nods and then says," Nice, at least that's one freak down! Now we can, huh? Oh hell!"

With that the bird ace pilot sees a massive jolt of energy head in his and the other's direction and is just able to avoid being fried even as he then sees his right wing get blown off! A annoyed Dukemon then emerges as he then says,

" Annoying nats, learn your place! Final Eylsion! "

With that Dukemon proceeds to unleash a even more massive energy blast from his shield! However, lucky for the Star Fox team and the rest of the group, Master Myers warps right in front of the incoming energy blast and has his Primus blade surge with holy energy before he slashes the approaching blast many times, and it shatters!

Myers then says," I don't know if it's due to your minds being altered, but supreme warriors of heaven or not, it would do you all good to humble yourselves!"

Dukemon sneers and says," A human, a viral infection that has with the others brought this cosmos to the brink of obliteration dears to wear are attire and further mock us? Do you all bore such arrogance that you think you can escape judgment?

"Myers looks determined as he then says,"

No, most of us here know we can not run forever. However, while your mind sets are clearly warped, are kind has fallen again and again, however, we will not let are sin make us fall forever! We will rally together, and fight for what we believe in! And at the moment that is are very survival! The light of hope may be buried deep in the darkness of are emotions, but are desire to grasp that hope remains as strong as ever!"

Omnimon then descends down in front of Dukemon before he then says

," If you're that stubborn, then perish in your idiocy! Such broken beings, unable to rise above the cycle of there impulses, will never evolve to beings worth salvation! The time has all ready ran out, and now that the die is cast you all, huh?"

Omnimon is about to wrap up his speech when all of a sudden he sees a flash of light get his attention, till he turns around and sees that all of the Tower of Destiny is beginning to glow! As it glows and a pillar of light comes out of the top Gabriel sees this and then says,"

The die is not cast quite yet Omnimon, it would seem Ben Auro is faring well, and is proving he has what it takes to fallow through with his , and all of are desires. "

Everyone then sees that the Tower of Destiny is starting to change shape, and extend before Kain sees this and says,

" Cecil, that tower, is, transforming?"

Cecil nods and says,"

That would appear to be the case Kain. I just hope that's something to be happy about."

Kal-El is near them and turns to the Holy Dragoon Enji with a confident smile as he then says,

" Don't be alarmed guys, this is good news for us. If the Tower of Destiny is transforming, it means that Ben Auro is so far overcoming the trials of the Tower of Destiny. And that means that the tower is transforming in to its Mahanon Ark state so that it can be ready for Ben to face the ultimate test.

" Cecil raises an eyebrow and says," Wait, are you saying that the Tower of Destiny has two forms? Is, there a purpose for this?"

The angel in front of him chuckles as he then says," In essence it's so the tower can take the ultimate shape of humanities faith and hope. Er, I would explain more but it seems that Royal Knight behind us is getting ready to slice us up so that will have to wait."

Cecil and Kain turn around to see Examon charging at them all with its lance exploding with energy before Cecil nods and says,

" Of course."

With that the holy paladin then charges at his foe with the others to try and overcome his opponent! Meanwhile, Master Myers sees the Tower of Destiny finish its transformation and then closes his eyes as he then says,"

So, after all of this time, we are at last, at this ultimate decisive moment. Ben, I am impressed, you truly have preformed better then anyone's expectations. Now, all that is left is for us to see, the ultimate proof of your resolve. Yes, you have overcome much, but now if you truly are the chosen one that will save the universe, then its time to see if the ultimate light can shine through even the most ominous despair. I suppose I should get ready for, huh? Oh no!"

To his and the others shock they all see Omnimon have his energy explode before the leader of the Royal Knights then says,

" Enough, this struggle ends here and now! I don't know what hopes you have for that bunch that entered the Tower of Destiny. However, it's pointless, because you are all powerless to change your fate! And now to prove it to you, Ill shatter your hopes and your bodies to fulfill my duty as the head of the Royal Celestial Deodecim Knights! All Delete Omega Blast!"

With that Omnimon presses his arms together, before he then unleashes a massive wave of light that seems to be so large it goes past the sky! Gabriel is shocked to see this attack and then says,

" What, he would go to such lengths?

"Master Myers then says," Don't think, this is enough determination to crush us! Divine Matrix!"

Master Myers then unleashes a massive energy sphere of light, but Omnimon narrows his eyes and then says,

" No matter how hard you struggle, it won't be enough. Deletion is your only fate!"

With that the royal knight's attack gets even more intense, but Gabriel, Thor, and several of the other angels unleash there attacks to, and push Omnimon 's ultimate attack back as Gabriel then says," No, if anything the mortals have proven that as easy as it is for them to fall, they can pull themselves back together to the light! Omnimon, you and all of the royal knights will be forced to see there power! "

Omnimon then sees the beam struggle get unstable before it ends in a draw that says,

" No, impossible!" As the explosion blasts some of the buildings near them to dust Myers then says,

" Now, do you realize the extent of what your trying to blindly destroy? We, GUH!"

All of a sudden from the smoke comes a massive sphere of energy that blasts in to Myers before he can react and sends him flying in to the lake of lava flowing around New York City! As a explosion bursts open and magma rains down Omnimon floats out of the smoke from the previous blast and snickers as he then says," It's clear that only death will solve all of you viruses stupidly, so be it!" The other Enji are horrified as they see that Master Myers has been blasted, and has not yet emerged!

Luke then says," No, Master Myers! I, can't sense his energy! Did, that wacko , really kill him! "Tear looks at the forming crater, and sees that Master Myers has not yet emerged before she then says,

" Don't let your feelings rile you up Luke, now is not the time! He, could have just been blasted far from that attack." Jade sighs and then says," I to doubt that Master Myers would fall so easy, he is the leader of the Enji after all. Still, this is turning sour fast. We have to hope Ben can manage to overcome the trials of the Tower of Destiny soon." Guy nods and says," Don't worry, I know Ben will not let us down, I believe he has what it takes to pull through." Luke grins and then says,' Yah, he did prove he was the best of us when he became the champion of the Enji Budokai after all."

Ulforce Veedramon is the nearest royal knight to the group and as he hears this he scoffs and says,

" You have so much faith in this so called champion of yours? It would be unwise to get your hopes up, it will make the end even more painful!

"Kyle hears this and gets upset as he then says,"

Don't mock us you monster, you don't know Ben at all! He, truly is someone who is worthy of being a true hero! We won't let you guys win, no matter what!" The blue royal knight points his saber at the Enji as he then says,"

Your faith has all ready betrayed you warriors of sin, and it's too late to turn back! Your sprit, as stubborn as they all may be, will fail soon enough, while are energy is infinite! You're all ready starting to fall, and now its time to shatter all the way! Ulforce Saber!

"With that Ulforce Veedramon tries to slice Kyle in half only for Luke and Guy to block with there own swords as Luke then says," Don't think it's that simple!" Ulforce Veedramon glares at them as his aura explodes and he says,"

Oh, it IS that simple, and ill make you all see why soon enough!"

With that the Royal Knight goes all out trying to slash and blast his targets apart, as he takes on the strikes and blasts of his opponents! However, as Ben's supporters fight there hardest to prevail from this struggle, we now at last turn are view to see how Ben himself is overcoming his!

* * *

And for that we now turn back to see Ben still holding back Idious 's ultimate blast of rage. And at the moment Ben is about to show if all of his friends' beliefs in him are valid as he has the Star Sword glow before his golden energy explodes, and he then says,

" Idious, I won't let my rage hurt anyone else, ever again. Take this, my true desire! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben charges right at the massive wave of darkness, and slashes it, managing to keep it at bay!

Idious laughs madly as he then says," its useless tool, USLESS! You really think your strong enough to erase me?"

Ben responds with,

" Of course not, because that would be destroying a part of who I am. However, I know I am strong enough to make sure you never cause problems again Idious! After all, all my friends, the Enji Masters, my family, Max, and more, they all believed in me, believed that I could really become the chosen one that saves the cosmos! And I will do what I can to become that person, no matter what it takes, no matter what pain I have to face!

" With that Ben's aura explodes with even greater force, and to everyone's shock the darkness from his counter part's attack begins to swirl around him! Idious is most shocked of all as he then says,

" What the, what is this?"

Ben responds with,"

It's me no longer running away. Lacus was right, I did create you, because I thought the only way to survive in this cruel world was to create someone who could play as hard a ballgame as the jerks that I despised! But, I know, that I don't have to be like them to win. Ill, take the pain, and be who I am as I fulfill my destiny. And that means, using light and darkness at once!

" As Ben's energy surges and the Star Sword has both light and darkness form around it Ezan then realizes something and says,"

Ben, he has done it. His energy, feels as balanced of light and darkness as I am at full power.

" Cloud nods and says," A heart of clear tranquility.

Ben has at last expected all of himself, and no longer seems to have doubts. Ben, I knew you had what it took to gain such strength, the strength of real self respect. Now, finish this!

" Ben then charges right for Idious and Idious freaks out as he then says,"

This is just another damn trick, it has to be! If, you're both the good cop and the bad cop, then who the hell am I? I am real, I am the real master of this body!"

His energy gets even more unstable but Ben keeps charging through the pale skinned foe's blast as he then says,

" You are real, you're the part of me that despise the world and kept in a shell to survive . But, I can survive out of the shell now. Don't worry your still going to exist, as part of me."

Idious is livid as he then says," Like hell, am I going to be your horse, I am the king, I am the strongest!

" With that Idious slashes one last time at Ben, only for Ben to respond with, " I don't think so Idious! With that Ben slashes Idious with such force that his foe's sword shatters! Ben then says," Now, once and for all, this ends now! Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With that Ben unleashes his powerful ultimate sword combo attack, and slashes Idious again and again till he ends it with one powerful charged up slash that lands right in the heart of Idious , and unleashes a explosion of light and darkness! The entire ground shakes and Doug braces himself as he then says,

" Oh man, if that did not do it I don't know what did! No way that did not hit home, he nailed him hard !"

Link nods and says,"

Yes, Ben's sprit proved once and for all the dark side can never overcome him! I just hope this is truly the end of this."

With that everyone waits patiently to see if it's truly the end of the battle, and they get there answer a few seconds later when they see that the smoke clear, and the glass around the rinsed arena shattered, with Ben still standing in the center! Idious is still there to, but there are cracks of light all around his body! Idious just chuckles weakly as he then says,"

What, what a lame joke. To think , that somehow a coward like you, who fears pain, and fears hate, could overpower me?

"Ben just grins and then says," That's because I realized, that I can reject the path of pain while still expecting it when it comes my way. After all, it's not to hard to be strong, but its much harder to be strong enough to carry the hope's and desires of others with you. You keep thinking of bounds as a weakness Idious, but I know without a doubt that it's anything but! My friends, there help means all the difference. Because even with the risk of being betrayed, the pay off of everything they have done for me is far worth risking it instead of isolating myself. That's why, despite the risk, I won't back down from putting everything to do what ever it takes to make that risk pay off."

Idious snickers as he then says,

" Urg, it always revolving around that girl. Lacus Raystar, she has the potential to be such great pleasure, and such pain. Is, this what love really is? Bah, that's your problem. Fine, ill submit to you, and lend you my power for the time being Ben Auro, as long as you make you don't make me regret this! With this power, you better not screw this up and so something that will do because if you do the moment I sense your weakling ill ripe your soul apart forever! Because no matter what, I refuse to die!

" Ben nods and says," Ill expect theses terms, but don't count on that happening Idious because I don't plan on letting you ever again take control. Besides, I never was fond of being killed either. "Idious closes his eyes as he then says," Oh I know, that's how I was created. Just, don't forget that, tool. Nothing is going to piss me off more then a lame ending to all of this build up! SO, make it one show no one will ever forget, HAHAHAH!

" With that Idious shatters in to dark particles, before theses particles flow in to Ben's heart! His aura grows even bigger as he then says,

" I know that, but, living a dead life is not really living now right? That's why, I committed myself to living the life I want, the life of a hero, and have expected the consequences."

All of a sudden the eye symbol in the top of the room glows before it then says,"

The trial is over. Its been decided, Ben Auro, you indeed have a heart worthy of welding the Divine Auro, and a will strong enough to be worthy to proceed. Go now, and go to the next test, so you can prove your destiny. "

With that a pillar of light comes down from the eye, before the ground below it turns in to a gold colored platform .

Sonic looks excited as he then says," Oh yah, looks like you past the test with flying colors Ben, nice job!"

Cloud nods and then says,"

Yes, I am very proud of you Ben, you showed how strong your resolve truly is and proven to everyone, and yourself who you truly are. Take it from me, I know it's not a easy task."

Ben turns to Cloud and then says,"

Cloud, everyone, thanks. I doubt I would have made it this far if I did not know you believed in me. I also know I did not really have much faith in myself before, and that was why Idious was able to linger so strongly in my heart. However thanks to realizing how much faith you guys had in me I was able to slowly see that, it was not I who was wrong,, it was the world. But, even with all the hate I had for the world that gave me so much problems, I still have to much I want to protect to let that hate control me!" Doug goes over and pats Ben on the back as he then says,"

Its find bud, we all have are issues , but we all handle it are own way. After all, that's what makes us different people. Still, you had more issues then I thought man, so I admit I give you major props for holding it in so long."

Hiryuumon nods and says," Yup, I always knew you had it in you boss! Er, although it did seem like it was time to worry a few times. Still, now, your still Ben right? Did, beating Idious make you stronger?

" Ben pets Hiryuumon and then says,

" Don't worry, I am still me and all that. It's just, now I am not deluding myself on who I am, and I am not going to pretend other wise. Maybe it did not give me any real boost, but it will help me focus better and all that

" Ezan chuckles and says," Good, I won't have my primary rival be any other being. But, now that you finished this long process of mastering your emotions, it might be a good idea to go ahead and finish what we came here to do." Ben chuckles and says," Sounds good to me Ezan. All right, everyone ready to move forward?"

Everyone nods and Aqua winks as she then says," Lead the way Ben."

Ben nods and then says," All right, after proving to, well, myself what I really stand for, time to go on and show that I am not a hypocrite! So, Divine Nova, get ready to meet your new master! Everyone, it's been a lot, so please just hang on a little while longer so I can bring this mad war to its rightful conclusion!

"With that Ben and the others go in to the platform of light, and get ready for anything as it descends further down the Tower Of Destiny. However as Ben has put over a major challenge behind him this will also be where we mark the end of today's chapter! Well, its clear that Ben has managed to at last make some progress by concurring his emotions and Idious to become a stronger warrior in both mind and body, and is one step closer to seeing if he can live up to his destiny. However, with the royal knights assault getting even more vicious, and his enemies preparing for a even more vicious assault, can Ben not only overcome the rests of theses divine challenges, but do so before it's to late?

The moment of truth is fast approaching, so to find out just what will happen when that fateful moment is passed you better tune in next time at Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben enters the final phase of the Tower of Destiny 's trials, and as he and his friends run in to even more numerous roadblocks, including a few disturbing ones, Ben at last is able to reach the alter of the other half of the Star Sword, the Divine Nova!

However, his final test is full of revelations, including the truth of the fate of Seyia Leingod, and the shocking last opponent in his way! As Ben faces off against this final opponent, all of Ben's strength in both body and mind are pushed to the absolute limit! However, even as Ben gives absolutely everything he has to push himself through this final test, little does he know, that his real challenge, is only just beginning! The full extent of the meaning of that sentence is going to have to wait till next time, so for now, lets just say you REALLY don't want to be late for the next episode in _**Chapter 176: Ultimate Trial of a Hero, Surpassing the Supreme Limit! **_

See you there! But, before we go, just a few more authors notes. First, if your lost on the odd angels, that's because they are biased off the , well, odd angel enemies that are from the Bayonetta game. Even as odd and un, holy as those angels were, along with everything else that was deranged in that game's story, those angels still seemed to fit well for minions of the Tower of Destiny. I mean, seriously, were they speaking Latin or something? Lol, also the Four Fiends were from Final Fantasy one, they were trying to have there services reduced like Gilgamesh, and its also to pay a little homage to Final Fantasy nine haha

. Now, for the matter of Ben and Idious, well, nothing to much to add here but just hope no one was lost by the whole mental battle of Ben's heart. I know it's a little deeper then normal stuff for the most part, but I am trying to make this story as good as my favorite stories like Xenogears and Xenosaga, and anime like some of the Gundam 's, Code Geese, Death note and all the other anime that are not just face level plot lol. I guess Ill have to wait till the end to see if I have been able to reach that level haha. I, had several influences for this, but let's just say its one way to have a psychological breakthrough lol.

Now then, I think that's all for now. Er, the next chapter might be a tad delayed because I have a few other writng papers to take care of. Oh well, that will give a few pepole more time to catch up I suppose, hopefully.

Thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of course. And, ( eyes, twitching,) for those that have missed a few, or, even four now,,, hope to see more soon, and when you do review, please leave either a review per chapter or a multi chapter review, since the last few chapters are all important in my eyes at least. Well, I do know everyone is busy and stuff, so, it's not to big of a deal, as long as its for a good reason. If its not,,, Hey guys how's that party going?

( Sees the Joker burning London and Orchimaru eating people with snakes and faceplams.) Er, I think the attention getting attack backfired.

Well, in any case, , if I offended anyone with anything that has happened in the last few chapters, I am sorry. I am not trying to be insensitive, but, its not that much time to leave a decent review , right? Well, in any case, really hope everyone stays tune, because if I have not made it clear enough, we have some crucial chapters coming up and I would hate for anyone to miss it, along with hate not seeing everyone's reactions to it. Well, with that, one more random thing I suppose, if you have a PS3 or 360, get Ultimate Naruto storm 2, even if you hate the series or are not a fan, the game is that fun as long as you like fighting games lol .

Oh, and to leave it off. Lucas arts, how lazy are you when you half ass Force unleashed two so much that not only is it full of destabilizing plotholes, but its only FIVE HOURS! Urg, one thing after the other. And now, with that, till next time everyone. ( goes to the moon and howls, sees Star Killer, gets mad and turns Super Sayin) Your not the messiah Star killer, you're a damn Gary sue that needs to die! Urg, damn clones! If any of you see a clone this day, make sure to kill it. Now, if you would excuse me. ( Goes on to hack at Star Killers with a energy chain saw. )


	67. C 176: Surpassing the Ultimate Limit!

Sorry for the delay, but I did say I would be busy this week. Oh well, at least it allowed some people to catch up in time hehe. Hope its worth the wait, so here we go!

_**Chapter 176: Ultimate Trial of a Hero, Surpassing the Ultimate Limit! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben's journey through the Tower of Destiny grew more intense by the minute! As his comrades and the angels fight off the obsessed warped Royal Knights Ben slowly makes his way through the ominous massive location of the Divine Nova, and fighting off the odd angelic like monsters while finding his frozen friends and freeing them along the way! After finding all of his friends, and fighting off the original Four Fiends Lich, Kraken, Marlith, and Tiamat, the group found themselves in a mysterious white room.

However, this room was far from empty, as Ben quickly found himself facing his hardest task of all, having to come to terms with himself, by fighting his dark personality, Darth Idious directly in a struggle for control of his true self!

Thanks to the magic of the Tower of Destiny the impossible was made possible and Ben and Idious at last were in the same room, and instantly went at it with a intense showdown! Idious of course proved to be a vicious battle , especially since he has all of Ben's power and skill! While at first it seemed like defeating his own darkness would be impossible, Ben showed even his vicious alter ego the strength of his determination, and at last begun to expect himself for who he truly was, and thanks to seeing how strongly his friends believed in him, Ben at last was able to expect that he did not have to transform himself in to a super hero or hide his true self, because his true self was a worthy person.

And, with welding a blade infused with among other things newly boosted self respect and resolve, he at last proved to Idious who was stronger, by blasting through Idious 's mad onslaught, and forcing him to submit with his power!

Idious was forced to expect that in the clash between the strong ruthless heart and the kind determined heart, this time the kindness won, and so he fully merged with Ben, allowing Ben to no longer have doubts on his power, and truly fight with all he has! This outcome seemed to be good enough for the Tower of Destiny, as Ben was now allowed to move on for his next test!

With expecting who he truly is, and getting ever closer to his goal, it looks like the time has come for Ben to show everyone what he can truly do. And it's a good thing he is getting close, because not only are the Royal Knights outside getting more vicious, and Kira and the rest of the Zannacross Empire ready to close in and unleash one massive push of evil to revive Zannacross, that along with Brad means it's just about crunch time!

Well, the only way to see if Ben and co can get out of this crunch is to go forward, so get ready everyone, the next chapter blasts off right now!

* * *

And now as we return to the unraveling of Ben's destiny we begin today's chapter right where we left off, with Ben and co just landing on the elevator that was formed after the results last chamber! As the all hear the platform land with a thud before seeing yet another long majestic hall way Hiryuumon then says,

" Man, it feels like we went all the way to the top of this place only to go to the bottom of this tower! After all the crazy stuff the boss has had to do , we should be near the end by now, right?"

Ezan just looks around and says,"

As tough as a challenge as fighting your own dark side may be, for the angels that could just be the tip of the iceberg. It may be an insane ordeal so far, but if you let your guard down it will insure that the outcome will be a sour one.

" Ben grins and then says,"

Don't worry Ezan, I know by now not to call things a wrap till your all ready talking about it to someone the next day. Thanks to the Angelic Sprint orb my body has been a lot better so I am fine either way physically. Still, I think the others outside would not mind if I got done with this sooner than later."

Clouds shrugs and then says," They might mind you rushing for their sake only to cause an error though. I know it's a tense situation Ben, but we all have to keep are calm all the way to the end."

Ben nods and then says,"

Don't worry Cloud, I am not about to lose my cool now. Who knows, maybe we will be lucky and find the Divine Nova in the next room?"

Kirby then spots something and says,"

Hey, maybe this is the key right here?" It, looks like it's something!"

The pink wonder of a hero then walks up to the left and goes to a large black and red orb. Link sees this and says,

Well, it does look like something that could be a key, and I seen many key's throughout the years. Oh? Kirby, watch out!

" Link sees the orb begin to glow before he gets in front of Kirby just as the orb glows red and unleashes a stream of plasma right at the hero! Link is able to deflect the blast with his mirror shield and as the blast is reflected in to the ceiling and blows a hole in it!

Luigi then gulps and says,"

Well, it could be a key or a machine, but it could be a monster to! Oh well, here we go again."

With that Luigi takes out his Ultra Hammer as the others get ready to fight as well, as they see the orb glow, before armor forms around it and it takes the form of a horned knight, sort of looking like the final boss of Marvel VS Capcom 2, Abyss! As Abyss has its eyes glow Ben then says,"

Well, whoever designed the guards here clearly went all out and tried to have something for every situation. However, "

With that the Abyss knight tries to ram in to Ben with its sharp red horns before Ben jumps out of the way. However Abyss instantly rotates his chest around and unleashes a massive red energy blast from his chest!

However, Ben just grins as he then says," Good thing I am ready for just about any situation to come my way!"

With that Ben unleashes an energy enhanced roundhouse kick to send the blast right back at its sender, and blast the monster to pieces! As red ooze falls out of the chunks of the armor Ben lands on the ground and then says,

" Well, that was simple e, huh?

" Ben then hears a sinister deranged chuckle before he is shocked, and annoyed to see the ooze form together to form a humanoid image! James raises an eyebrow and then says,"

Looks like we seen the real monster here, that armor was just a shell."

Doug cracks his knuckles and then says,"

Well, at least we all ready handled its worse so let's finish the, huh? "

All of a sudden Abyss has its hands form cannons before it unleashes a barrage of energy blasts at everyone while laughing madly! Aqua sighs as she cartwheels around another energy blast before she then says," Or, more like the armor was holding it back! And now that it seems to be a shapeless being, taking it down is going to be even more, tricky."

Ezan instantly dives at Abyss as his blade crackles with lighting and he then says,"

All the more reason we don't have time to fool around with this slimy trash. Chidori Burst!

" With that Ezan flash steps right past another energy blast before stabbing Abyss right in his forehead! Ezan then jumps up and has his free hand crackle with lighting before he says,

" Now, this will heralded your demise, Kirin Bolt!"

With that Ezan unleashes a powerful lightning bolt shaped like a dragon head blast out and consume Abyss! A large explosion blasts down and as Ezan lands on the ground Ben just raises an eyebrow and then says," How long have you knew that move Ezan?

"Ezan shrugs and says," For a while, just did not have many ideal times to use it, till now. At least it was good for neutralizing this kind of pest.

"With that everyone hears a roar before they all see a geyser of red ooze burst up before it takes the form of a massive demonic red hound like beast! Seeing slime like droll form from its teeth Ben shrug sand then says,

" Well, at least we know you hurt it hard. Oh well, even if it's uglier at least it's a bigger target.

"Abyss then lowers its head, before more heads form all over its body and it unleashes massive energy blasts burst out! As everyone moves at full speed to avoid being given a major dose of pain Mario takes to the air using his feather cape before he says,"

He may be a bigger target but now it seems he also is a bigger threat!"

Sonic grins and then says," Bigger threat Mario? Maybe, but not big enough to take us down!"

With that Sonic uses his homing attack to smash Abyss in the face and quickly dart off before Abyss can bite him. Knuckles, Mario, Yoshi Link and Doug all smash at Abyss from all sides! Abyss roars in pain, and jumps up to try and body slam them all , only to be slashed and blasted by Aqua, Shadow, Samus, Axl, X, and James!

As it lands on the ground with many holes on its side it roars in pain before Ben grins and says,"

Sorry, I know your just doing your job, but I have mine to do to! So, no hard feelings? "

Abyss just roars before its jaws drop and it unleashes a massive energy beam! However Ben responds with,"

Oh well, so long! Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes another energy blast to overpower the beast and finish it off with a large explosion! Ben just sighs as the dust fades and says,"

Well, we should hurry before we have to find out and see if that thing has brothers

." Sonic nods and says,"

If only we knew were to run, man this really is getting to feel like they made it convoluted on purpose!"

Tails flies around above his blue pal as he then says,"

Oh, don't get discouraged Sonic, I bet they want to frustrate us to see how far we are willing to go! If we just keep looking I am sure we will find a clue to get to the light at the end of the tunnel, like that light!"

Tails is pointing to the edge of the room, where light is coming out of a hole that was made from Abyss's demise. Ben floats up and sees a bunch of fancy pillars before he then says,"

Well, it's a long shot, but the pillars in the room over there are more important looking then the ones in here. Therefore, based on usual dungeon logic, we might be getting somewhere!"

Cloud shrugs and says,

" Well, makes sense I suppose. Let's go."

With that everyone goes through the hole in the room, and sees that Ben's hunch might be right, as they walk through the hall, and get to the center of the room, till they see a gigantic looking white staircase in front of them!

Seeing statues of angles welding swords, and massive white doors that seem to have a picture of a sword , not to mention that the walls around them seem to have planets and galaxies as paintings causes everyone to be amazed as Samus then says,

" Looks like your hunch may have paid off kid, this is the fanciest corridor yet. Not to mention my sensors are sensing so much power on the other side of those doors its nearly causing them to overload.

"Doug nods and says,"

Could be a monster ready to dish out some epic trolling, or it could be the real deal. But admiring the fancy scenery is not going to get us anywhere. "

Ben nods as he then says,"

Your right there Doug. I trained this hard, fought through so much, and made many tough choices not just to dabble around. No, it's time to show that all of those words were not lies, that me being the true savor of the cosmos, that me defeating Zannacross and the rest is the truth! For the sake of all of the pain, and all of the sadness, and all of the battles that got me here, I can't lose, I won't lose! So, let's get this moment of destiny over with! "

Link nods and then says," This is your test Ben, so lead the way. Still, I hope we don't need some sort of boss key."

Zero chuckles and then says," I doubt after all this way a mere key is going to slow us down Link. I bet Ben's Star Sword is the only real key we need."

Aqua nods,"

Yes, almost like a Key blade, that will open the door to the light. Ben, you proved you have what it takes to live up to this role, and now, it's time you go all the way!"

Ben gives Aqua a thumbs up as he then says,"

That's right Aqua, it's time to reach the moment I, and so many people have waited for. So, let's see, hey!"

Ben is about to move forward up the stair case when all of a sudden a wall of fire rises up in front of him! Ben just gets annoyed as he then says,"

Oh come on, this close and they are throwing theses level of stunts are way? Whatever, ill just blow right past them and move on past that door.

" Ben is about to strike the fire with the Star Sword, till all of a sudden he hears a low moaning sound before the raspy voice then says,"

No, your , not going anywhere , Ben Auro!"

With that from out of the flames comes out a burning man that seems to be composed of pure magma, welding knifes that are on fire! The man is moaning like a zombie and everyone gets on guard as Ezan then says,"

So, yet another minion? They can throw as many as like but they are not going to stop us. Still, this one, feels, different than the previous ones.

"James nods and says,"

Yes, this one does not seem nowhere as holy as most of the other sentries ."

The flaming man just moans, before flames form around him and he then says,"

You, you all, I'll kill you all!"

Doug crackles his knuckles as he then says,"

Must be a reject or something. Oh well, time you go join the rest of the guys that were working here because it's going to take a lot more heat than your packing to make us sweat!

"As if on cue all of a sudden the ceiling above them all explodes before more voices then say,

Kill, Enji, kill, Ben Auro!"

With that three more fighters land on the ground besides the fiery man! Ben sees a small round man of ice, a larger rock like being, and a green slimy man with bug like wings all glare at Ben with soulless eyes! As they all moan with undead like mannerisms Mario strokes his mustache as he then says,"

My, these guys look rather a nasty looking. Are they another group of friends like the last group a before? "

James nods and says," I, don't think so Mario. Something, seems different with these guys. And, there energy feels , familiar somehow. In any case, it's likely a trick, and there is no time to waste! Licht Reign!

" With that James jumps up and has his Quincy energy bow form in to a cross like shape before he then unleashes a endless barrage of energy arrows that cause a explosion that blasts the fire wall out! Ben nods and then says,"

Nice one James, way to get this out of the way fast. Huh? "

All of a sudden Ben sees the smoke get blown away, as the four monsters emerge as if nothing happened! Even if there mind's don't seem to have noticed what just happened, their bodies do, because holes are all over the four! However the good guys are disturbed to see that there injuries are instantly patching up!

Axl rolls his eyes and then says,

" Great, just as we are at the end of the road they throw the ugliest self healing freaks at us?

" X charges up his X buster and then says," All that really means is that we just have to hit them much harder to be done with them. So, let's, GUH!"

In an instant X is smashed in to the wall as the larger rock like monster went on the assault instantly extended his fist to attack the Maverick Hunter before anyone could react! The monster then chuckles and says,"

Kill Enji, KILL!"

Everyone jumps back as they see all four of the vile beings have dark energy blast out of them before Ezan then says,"

Seems they are more formidable then there shabby appearances might let on. Well, they might be worthy of being are final obstacles to the primary objective, but they to shawl fall soon enough." With that the fiery man just laughs in deranged fashion as he then says,"

Time, you all pay. You, WILL BURN!"

With that he causes a column of magma to erupt right underneath its opponents, just as the ice being extends his hands and fires a massive blast of black ice at everyone that covers the entire room! Ben slashes at the ice, only for the winged monster to appear right in front of him and kick him hard with his talon like feet! As Ben recoils and bounces off the wall he sees blood is dripping off his chest before he then says,"

Well that's a pain, these guys are even stronger then I figured. Whatever, like a bunch of mindless zombies are going to keep me from where I need to be!

"With that he blocks the incoming kick from the winged monster, and instantly slashes in half the energy blast it release form its mouth before sending it right back at the monsters head! However, even as its head is blasted off, Ben is annoyed to see it re grow and the monster just saying

," I am going to kill, KILL you Ben Auro!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Urg, it's like this thing knows me and has a grudge or something. I all ready have enough people who have a vendetta, so , ill pass on your grudge thank you.

" The winged monster howls and prepares to attack Ben again, only for Doug to tackle it from the side! Doug then says,"

Come on man, don't you have more important things to do then waste time with theses losers? Stop wasting time and go through that door all ready!"

Ben gets tense as he then says," What, and just leave you here? "

Ezan chuckles as he slashes the fire monster in half before he then says,"

Oh please, you think we will lose to such trash? You have a duty Ben, so go forth and complete it while we put the pests in their place!"

Cloud nods as he dodges the blasts of ice being sent his way and says,"

That's right Ben, we all came here to make sure you succeed, no matter what. So, let us play are part while you do yours."

Sonic grins as he then says,

" Seriously Ben, don't make a big deal out of this, we will catch up with you in a flash!"

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

That's right, no way we are missing the big moment Boss! So get going and get it started and we will be there in a bit!"

Ben takes a deep breath and says," I guess you're right, I do have a job to do. Just, don't to anything as stupid as die to theses freaks, got it? I, won't forgive any of you if this is the last time I see you alive!"

Link nods and then says,"

Don't worry, I assure you, that's a promise everyone of us will keep Ben! So, good luck."

Ben nods and says," Same to you. All right, final test, here I come!"

Ben bursts for the gate, only for the winged monster to warp in front of him and snarl as it widens its eyes and says,

" Your, not going anywhere Ben Auro! You, you won't ever, win! You, will die, DIE!"

It then dives at Ben with the intent of trying to bite right at Ben's face, only till it's smashed to the ground by Kirby in his stone power, Yoshi with a ground pound, and Zero's Z saber stabbing it in the head! As the winged beast is smashed in to the ground Kirby then says,

" Stop being so mean, we are not going to let you stop Ben!"

Zero chuckles and says," That's right, to much is on the line for you jokers to have your way!"

Yoshi then says," Good luck Ben, Yoshi knows you can do it! And don't worry, Yoshi knows we can own theses losers hard so just focus on winning!"

Ben chuckles and then says," Thanks Yoshi, everyone. See you soon!"

With that Ben moves at full speed to the massive doors at the top of the room. He sees both the door, and the Star Sword glowing before he then takes a deep breath and then says," Well, here we go, this is it. I, know I can do this. I, will do this. No matter what, I will prove I am worthy to be the master of the Divine Nova, so let's get this date with destiny started." With that Ben raises the Star Sword, and it instantly fires a beam of light in to the doors in front of him.

To his relief the doors glow before a sideways eight, otherwise known as the symbol for infinity appears and the doors slide open as he looks back one last time and sees his friends fight off the attacks of the four deranged monsters before he clutches his fist and then says,

" I, don't know why I am worried, those monsters may be stubborn but nothing too bad. Meh, must be anxiety. Well, time to kick anxiety to the curb and end the insanity for good! Here we go!" With that Ben solidifies his resolve and runs in to the doors. The instant they do a beam of holy light flashes up, and the doors close instantly!

Knuckles sees this and then says,"

Hey guys, if the Star Sword kind of was the only way to open the door in a legit way, how the hell are we going to get in? Chaos Control?"

Shadow shrugs and says,"

I doubt even Chaos Control will be able to penetrate the barriers around this place. I guess we just have to put faith that Ben will be able to open the door again for us.

" Sonic nods and says,"

Got that right Shadow, guess it's time for the big moment to happen. Man, I wanted to see it happen in person to! You freaks are going to pay!"

With that he instantly unleashes his Sonic spin dash attack to smash the rock monster in its foot, before Samus then smashes in to its head with the full force of her hyper boosters and instantly blasts the rock creature hard with her hyper beam! As Samus lands besides Sonic and the others she then says,"

Well, I guess the best we can do now is make theses punks pay for delaying us from seeing Ben go all the way."

With that the rock monster then emerges from the smoke, just chuckling as half of its whole body reforms and it says,

" Ben Auro, win? No, only, only one true winner, ONLY ONE!"

With that all of a sudden cannons form on its shoulders, and it starts blasting at the Chozo Hunter! As Samus tries to avoid this the other three monsters then laugh as they all say,"

Only, one, winner, everyone will see!

" Kirby then dodges another blast from the ice monster as he then says,

" What is with these guys? They are scarier then the others, and they are not like the others at all!

"Link nods and then says,"

These four do seem to have a more vile agenda then the others here, and who is this winner they are talking about.

" Doug narrows his eyes and then says,"

Wait, these guys, they almost seem like. Nah, that's too out there to make any sense, even for this. Does not really matter what the stories are behind theses jokers, cause the real story is that they are going down hard and we are coming out on top no matter what! "

With that the fire monster goes to try and stab Doug and the member of squad 7 goes to dodge all of the incoming blows while getting ready to counter attack , all the while hoping that Ben is making more progress than them. However, for a bit we turn the view once more from this group of Ben's friends, to the other group outside still fighting against the vicious assault of the Celestial Royal Knights!

* * *

And for that the scene is now were we left off the group last time, with the Enji Knights, the Lylat Fleet, and the angels, which is still just about the same situation, extremely hectic! And that is primary because no matter what anyone tries, nothing seems to phase this supremely devout group of warriors! The scene currently is Gabriel, Thor, Master Zoda, and Kal-El are all striking Omnimon at once, only for the leader of the Royal Knights to block all the incoming attacks with his own sword! He then dashes back and fires off another shot from his Supreme Cannon, only for Gabriel to unleash his Divine Dragoons blast, Thor to fire off his Divine Lighting Impact, and Kal-El to unleash his eye beams to counter the enemies blast! As a massive explosion shakes the entire area Omnimon just points his cannon at the angels and says,"

Delaying the inevitable is a pointless tactic, you can only last so long, for we never tire till are targets are destroyed!"

Thor is annoyed as he then says," You must cease this pointless mindless battle! Surely can't you see that even for someone as devout as you, your intentions and your orders don't match?"

Omnimon just goes to slash Thor in half and the angel with the winged helmet is barely able to block with his hammer before Omnimon then says,"

It's not our place to consider what the most pure form of justice truly is, it's only are duty to crush those that escape justice!"

Master Zoda blasts Omnimon off him as he then turns to Thor and says," Pointless talk is, to enshrouded they all are.

" Kal-El then sighs and says," It does seem that whatever got them this confused, has made them far too sure they are right to be shaken out of it so easily. He is right, this is going nowhere." Gabriel nods and then says,"

Maybe so, but we do have the advantage, after all, we don't have to win, just to endure long enough for Ben to complete the final trial and become the owner of the Divine Nova. Then one way or another, the Royal Knights will see just who is truly fighting for justice."

Omnimon hears this and says," So, you still won't let go on your beliefs on that one human? How odd, his energy was merely mortal, and such a heart has no power to bring the salvation you all seek!"

Gabriel smirks and says,"

The fact that you see him as nothing proves how different you are from the Royal Knights I use to know. You are truly blind if you forgotten the strength that mortals can produce. Ben Auro, he truly has the strength needed to save this universe, and if you can't see that then you won't see your own judgment. Oh?"

Everyone then sees a pillar of light blast out of the Tower of Destiny before Gabriel then says,"

And with that light, it seems Ben has made it to the final phase of the trial. I hope he is ready, because after everything, there is no doubt that this test will be the most challenging of all."

Omnimon responds with,"

No matter what challenge I, or any of use, besides the slackers phase, we vanquished all obstacles with ultimate fury! It matters not what you try, only in the end when you're all broken will you realize the truth. So, don't think your savor stealing the power of god or you having backup waiting to strike will change a thing!"

Squall and Zidane where near the area to and Zidane then raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Backup? Now you really are seeing things bucket head because everyone is here! What, you talking about the fleet?"

Squall shrugs as he then says,

" Or, perhaps he meant Master Myers is hiding from the last blast and is readying a counter attack?"

Zidane shrugs and says,"

Sounds like the Grand Master to shove the arrogance of his opponents right down their throats. I admit I was worried when I did not see him get up, but I should have known he would not die so easily. You're going to pay for thinking you can take down are leader so easily you royal jackasses!"

Omnimon then has his energy flare up as he then says,"

You think we have anything to fear from that aging warrior? Besides, I was referring to those other heathens that have been crawling around this area like cowards thinking they could sneak attack the likes of us! Your dishonorable tactics will only make your punishment harder, but since you lot are all stubborn then we will deal with you first and give them their proper sentence!"

Zidane raises an eyebrow and then says,"

What, others? What the hell is he talking about?"

Squall then looks around as he then says,

" Not sure. Could, it be other humans that have survived on this world all this time? "

Gabriel hears this and says," No, any life forms surviving on this world would be impossible for us not to see. I wonder, could it be are enemies have fallowed us? In any case, this is all more reasons that I hope Ben can overcome his final challenge. I know it will be difficult, especially when he sees the surprise he has for him. But, I know he can prove that the light can outshine the vastest deepest darkness. So go Ben Auro, prove what the will of the chosen one is!"

Omnimon gets annoyed and has his sword glow as he then says,"

Enough of your stalling, face reality sinners! Transcendent Sword!

" With that Omnimon unleashes a mighty swing to try and kill his opponents, and while he misses the impact creates an impact so strong that even Ben and everyone else in the Tower of Destiny feels it!

* * *

However, with that we have are cue to go back to the main hero of this story and indeed do away with the stalling and get the main event going! And for that we now turn back to Ben just as he has entered through the large doors! Ben is at the moment preparing himself for anything as he looks around and says,

" All right, let's hope all of this fuss was not just to lead us to the bath room. So, who is, whoa!"

Ben looks up and sees that his new surroundings almost made him wonder if he stepped outside the planet, because the new room looks like space itself, full of stars and planets! Ben proceeds with caution as he then says,

" Well, this is one way of feeling like your gazing all of existence at once. Um, nice symbolism but still does not feel like, oh?"

Ben then sees a shining light, before he then sees a pathway of light appear like a stair case! Ben shrugs and then says,

" Well, guess its not to hard now. in the distance of this massive chamber that something that he thought was a hologram of a galaxy, is in fact a object that is having light emit form it! Ben then moves closer, and realizes that the object is a sword in a hilt, encased in a massive cross shaped crystal! He then sees that this sword sort of resembles the Star Sword, only it's a larger sword more like the kind Cloud uses.

Despite its larger size the sword is still blade is golden, the hilt is white and platinum, and the edges of the hilt are like angel wings. Ben walks closer, and realizes that the Star Sword is glowing even more now, just as the other sword in front of him is before he then says,

" This is it, it has to be it! I, even remember Seyia using a sword like this when I saw that memory flashback in Castle Oblivion!

That, is the Divine Nova! So, at last it's time that I prove that I can be as good as hero as Seyia Leingod, and finish what he started! "

Ben then goes up to the Divine Nova, only for a cube of light to appear around it before the same voice that talked to him when he confronted Idious then says,

" You have done well Ben Auro, extremely well. But, you're not yet proven your total worth. To show you are truly worthy of welding the Divine Nova, you must past, your ultimate challenge."

Before Ben can responds all of a sudden a new voice then says,"

Yes, it's time for you to prove once and for all, that your truly the ultimate hero Ben, the one who is truly ready to fulfill the destiny of the chosen one of this universe!"

With that the hologram of a star on the top of the room descends, till it lands right before Ben and unleashes an explosion of light! The light blinds Ben for a second, and when he opens his eyes, he is shocked to see Master Myers standing before him! Ben then steps back and says,

" Master Myers, how did you get here? What happened to those Royal Knight wackos? Did you beat them?"

Myers just closes his eyes and says,"

The battle is still raging on outside Ben, but that's not important now. What is important Ben, is that its time you fulfill your destiny, along with the destiny of all existence!"

Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Oh, you came just to see this? Thanks Master Myers, the others got caught up with some insane monsters, but hopefully they will make it soon."

Myers then says,

" I am sorry Ben, they won't be here to watch this. I have no doubt they will prevail over those monsters, but no matter what they won't be able to witness this moment. That is because, this room is sealed to only those chosen directly by Cosmos."

Ben widens his eyes and says," Oh, really? I guess that makes sense. Oh that's right, Cosmos contacted you when you and the other founders of the Enji faced Garland right?"

Myers nodes and says,"

Indeed. Cosmos, after defeating Garland she appeared before me , and gave me the prophesy of the looming threat of the ultimate evil. Because of that, and Lacus's descent, I have been preparing for this moment, for quite some time, the time that the fate of all life would be decided. Ben, you have at last made it to this point.

I see, that you even have at last united your heart's light and darkness and proven your dominance over Idious correct?

" Ben grins and says,"

Your senses are even more sharper then I realized, but your right. Some part of the Tower, drew Idious out of me. But it was ok, I was able to settle things with him, with the darkness in my heart. And now, I truly am one being, who has one goal. "

Myers nods and says,"

I knew you had what it took Ben, but I admit you t

ruly have surpassed all of my expectations. You have come so far, you have made me and the Enji Masters proud. You started off as a hopeful rookie, desperately trying to grasp your dreams even if you were not sure you had the means to do so. And you have evolved form that boy, to a man who has proven he has what it takes to be the ultimate Enji Knight and the ideal hero.

You have fought through the ocean of stars to get to this point, and have endured the onslaught of countless evil beings and won the Enji Budokai. Now, only one last trial remains to see if you can go all the way and become the owner of the Divine Nova."

Ben nods and says," I have the feeling if everything else before this was just a warm up, that the final trial is going to be one dozy of a time to get through. But, I am glad that at least I have your support Master Myers. If it was not for you believing in me, and not seeing me as Kira did, I don't think I would have ever made it this far. So, just watch me go all the way!" Myers chuckles as he then says,

" Oh, I'll be doing more than that Ben, far more.

"Ben raises an eyebrow and then says,

" Um, really? "Myers then walks forward and says,"

Quite so Ben. I hope you were not expecting support from me, because the truth is that I am here to be more than just obverse, but to judge!

"Ben then sees Myers grasp his Primus blade and have it glow with divine power before he then says,"

Wait, what, your, going to judge me Master Myers? "

Myers then says," Yes Ben, so listen well. The Divine Nova, the other part of the Star Sword is behind us. But the only way the holy crystal shell around it will fall is if you beat the final trial, the ultimate test of a hero! So Ben, if you want to get the power you need to save Lacus, and defeat the Zannacross Empire, then you will have to defeat me!

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

Wait, what, your saying, you're my final opponent?"

Myers then has his holy aura explode out of him before he then says,

" Precisely! As I said, Cosmos has chosen me as well, so if you prove you are not up to the task, then the master of the Divine Nova will be me! So, think of this as the true final match of the Enji Budokai that was suppose to unfold before we were interrupted! Now, we will truly see before god and the angels, who the strongest Enji of all is, and who is truly worthy to guide the cosmos to its destiny!

"Ben steps back as he then says,"

Wait, what, what are you talking about? Master Myers, you can wield the Divine Nova to?"

Master Myers narrows his eyes and then says,"

Yes, although you're the only one who could call forth Destiny Tower, and open the door to this light. I commend you for getting this far Ben, at last, everything is, truly ready.

You done well Ben, you should be able to rest soon. "

Ben gets tense as he then sees Myers has his energy get even more intense, so intense that Ben is nearly blown off his feet before he then says,"

Master Myers, your starting to creep me out. Did, you get hit hard outside?"

Ben gets even more disturbed as he then sees Myers chuckles before Myers then says,"

No, I am fine Ben, because everything has gone more or less, just as planned. You have done your role as the chosen hero well; you have vanquished many beings of the darkness. And now you're close to performing your final duty, and bringing true salvation to the universe. All that's left, is for the final pieces to be in alignment."

Ben is getting horrified as he then says,"

Master, Grand Master, what happened to you? You're not acting like yourself, whatever happened to the Royal Knights must have happened to you!"

The leader of the Enji Knights shocks Ben further by saying,"

Oh no Ben, I am not confused, in fact I have never seen things more clearly. Its time, now that we are at the end of the line its time you realize the truth of the destiny of salvation! Ben, your ideals are noble without a doubt, but it truly is a fantasy of a fool! You will never be able to save this cosmos as it is, unless you help me with my true desire!"

Ben gets pale as he then says," True, desire?"

Ben then sees a light glow before a crystal like floor appears in front of him and takes the shape of a ring, a caged ring before Myers then laughs as he then says,

" Yes, it's time for this farce to end, at long last! Ben, the truth is, that Kira and I have been working together, from the very beginning to shape this war. "

Ben falls to his knees and then says,"

Stop it , this is no time for a joke! This, does not make any sense at all! How can after all of this, you really expect me to believe you and Kira, planned everything?

" Myers then says," Yes, he is my son after all Ben, and I am his father! We master actors played everyone, including King Atem and the other Masters, and you to get to this point. For this planning was what would be needed to truly reform this entire dimension! "

Ben then says," Ben chuckles in denial as he then says,"

Nice one Master, but, you're a bad liar. I can, I can sense no darkness in your heart. I, can sense your intentions are still good!"

Myers nods and says," Your senses are not deluding you , my path is still the pure one. Yes, for it is the very will of Cosmos, the mandate of heaven that this reformation is made, that all souls are united so they can embrace true harmony!

" Ben then says,

" What? But, that would mean, Cosmos and Zannacross, there motives truly are no different?

"Myers then grins and says,"

No, the gods of light and darkness 's desires are not as one. Zannacross wishes to destroy existence entirely, Cosmos merely wishes to end this never ending cycle of despair.

However, the only way for that to be the case, is to end the source of the conflict. Ben, you have seen the countless battles, the horrors of war, and the madness of humanity. You have seen Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Doctor Wily, Weil, Xemnas and all of the others who let the sins of this cosmos drive them insane. The hatred that drives souls like them to the darkness, how can it be broken when their pain brings out more suffering and hate?

What is the solution to a problem that can't be solved! You have seen the people, even now they are driven by fear, not reason. And the sad truth is the majority of people are govern by their fear, and refuse to see the truth. Even now, those people like Glen Brick would rather let there irrational fears triumph reason, and let madness consume them! Since this never ending cycle of hate and fear, this path of pain seems unending, what are us hero's to do but give everyone the final solution to their suffering? The only way we can, by uniting all souls, through the chain of Ragnarok! "

Ben is feeling horrified as he then says,

" What, how can you say this? Your, going to force all hearts in the cosmos to one state?"

Myers laughs madly and says,

" It's the only path Ben, the only way to put a end to this! Life forms will never understand each other, people are too selfish to ever live in harmony. You see Ben, this space, is a space that has the memories of the cosmos!

Do you recall when Zidane went to stop Kuja from destroying his world? He stopped Kuja and his mad plans in a world like this, a space that has the memories of the cosmos! And these memories show that the sad truth is that no matter what this cosmos is broken, and will never be able to break free of this pain on its own! No matter what war, what tragedy befalls them their desires always trump all! Only by uniting them all against there will can such a world free of lies and pain be created! "

Ben falls to his knees as he then says,

" No, Master Myers, Kira has had to brainwash you, because you sound just like him!

" Myers then points his blade at Ben and then says,"

The apple does not fall far from the tree. Ben, thanks to your suffering, I am so close to creating the world my wife desired, a world in harmony! Now, you can either join me in creating the new world of god with the Divine Nova, or fall with the old one! Either way, you must show me, once and for all if your worthy, by standing before me in battle!"

With that Ben then says," No, Master Myers, you were using me to? After all of this, you were just like all the others?"

With that Master Myers has his energy enshroud before he extends his sword forward and his armor turns golden, and angelic wings form out of this armor before Myers ascends above Ben and his armor forms a mask as he says,

That is right, it's the absolute truth! Your destiny has been to pave the way to the new world. So now show me, that even in the face of this truth how firm you can stand! For if you cannot stand up, you will fall in to oblivion !

"Ben trembles as he tries to get in to a fighting stance and he then says,"

No, I, won't fail now! I don't die, after coming this far! Even if this is the truth, I, am going to stick by my vow to save this cosmos, to the very end! Master Myers, I won't let this insane ideal of yours come true! No matter what you say, I am going to slash the insanity out of you!"

Myers then says,"

So you truly intend to fight me? You better, because I won't show mercy.

Now, your final trial begins now! Come, I will end are destiny here!

" With that Master Myers instantly shows this is no joke by striking the ground in front of him, and unleashing a massive pillar of light right at Ben!

Ben at once dodges it, only to see another one coming his way! Ben slashes it in half as he then says,"

What, what is this? Is this final test, some insane joke? Whoa!"

Ben sees a flash of light, and then sees Master Myers coming right for him with his sword! Ben blocks just in time to prevent Myers from thrusting his sword through his chest before the Grand Master unleashes enough force to smash Ben in to the ground and cause a shock-wave!

Myers just presses the Primus blade down as he then says,"

Hesitation dulls your blade Ben, if you're not ready to do what you must, you will fall! Mel Force!"

With that Master Myers unleashes even more power and unleashes a powerful burst of air that blasts Ben all the way in to the wall of the large chamber! Ben lands hard as he sees Myers at once charging at him before he then says,"

This, is the true fury of Master Myers? I realized how strong he was a long time ago. But, I never realized it was this intense! I guess, I did not expect to have to deal with it like this! But, guess no matter if this is just some sick joke, or the truth I have only one option, and that's to defeat the leader of the Enji Knights. Master m, no, the one known as the legendary hero, the Blade Saint with the fury of a dragon, I am going to defeat you, to prove that I am worthy of welding the Divine Nova, and am the true strongest warrior of the light!

With that Ben once again emerges in his Bankai state and unleashes a barrage of golden energy sword waves at his opponent, only for Myers to dash right through them with such speed its like the attack went through him! Myers then says,"

Is this truly the weight of your resolve? It's to light, far to light to grasp salvation or victory Ben! Perhaps I need to show you how truly serious this is! Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

With that Master Myers moves with his right foot before Ben widens his eyes and then says," Oh hell!"

With that Ben has a golden energy sword form before he then blocks the incoming flash of light! Ben sees Myers is now behind him, and instantly feels immense pain as blood comes out of his arms and legs! Ben falls to his knees before Ben then says,

" Damn it, that was too fast.

"Myers chuckles as he turns around and says,

" Well done Ben, you seen me fight all too well. I see you at least were preparing to fight me in the final match of the Enji Budokai. Otherwise you would not have been able to ward off my full assault. Still, even if you prevented me from hitting all of your vital organs with that strike, you still took sever damage. If this keeps up, your end will be sooner then I realized.

" Ben slowly gets back up as he then says," Who said anything about this being the end? I am just getting started! Holy Blitz!"

With that Ben has more energy swords form around him before they quickly fly around Myers and blast him with energy blasts! However Myers has his sword glow green before he then says," Think you can beat me with light? Such foolishness will cost you, Rune Save!

" Ben's oppoent has his sword glow red before all of the blasts are sucked in to it! His holy aura then grows even more immense as he then says,

" If you can't figure out how to have your strength shine through Ben, then that light will shatter! Now, Divine Reflection!"

With that Myers waves his hand, and unleashes a massive shock-wave of light right back at Ben! Ben is able to block the attack but even so the amount of energy is still able to send him flying!" Ben coughs a little as he then says,

" Well, that did not work as much as I wanted it to. That was careless, he is the leader of the Enji Knights, and the most renown warrior, the hero of hero's besides Seyia himself! And, he, you, were almost like a father to me. Why, why did it have to be like this?"

Myers then clutches his hand and says,"

The sad truth is that life is cruel Ben, and if you cannot stand up to reality then it will crush you with its weight! This weight that crushed my son Shin, my wife Karone, and twisted my elder son Kira in to madness! Xehamaru, Sephiroth, and countless others were twisted by this reality to Ben. And if you cannot stand it, then this will be your end!

"With that Myers fires off a massive energy beam of light at Ben, only for Ben to clutch his fist as he then says,"

I refuse to let the weight of reality crush me! Neither it, or you will stop me! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben promptly shatters the blast with his attack before he then flies in to the air and powers up before he then says,"

Master Myers, have you really lost faith in humanity as well? If that's the truth, then I, I won't let even you erase what is important to me! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires off his custom energy beam at the golden knight in front of him. However Myers then says,"

So, your truly willing to go all the way? At least it would seem your committed to fallowing our path. But, traveling a road endlessly, chasing for a light, is not enough to overcome my will Ben!

Grand Matrix!"

With that Myers hosts his sword up, before he then forms a massive sphere of light that gets in the way of Ben's attack! Ben is dismayed to see that his attack is shattered instantly when it impacts the holy orb before he then says,"

No, he did not even flinch from that attack?"

Myers then raises his hand and the sphere of light grows larger as he then says,"

Ben, you desire to protect this world, and defeat evil. But why do you truly intend to live the life as a hero?"

Ben groans and says,

" Seriously, your asking me this now? I just resolved things with Idious, and proved who the real me is, because I come to terms with what I truly desire! "

Myers then narrows his eyes and then says,"

It's true, you seem to have at last become one complete being who has command of both your light and darkness. But even if you know what you desire , do you know how to reach that goal? Because if you don't, then it's all useless! "

With that Myers throws his massive energy blast at Ben. And the blast is so large that Ben has little time to move, and quickly finds himself trying to give it all he has to throw the energy sphere back! As Ben is being pushed in to the wall he says,"

I told you, and everyone else that cares to know, that my number one desire is to stop Zannacross Empire, and save the universe! GUH!"

Myers unleashes more energy and Ben is smashed to the wall his opponent then says,

" Maybe, but, do you truly know how to accomplish that? Do you know, how to united a fractured cosmos full of souls that won't discard their desires for the common good? "

Ben struggles to not be consumed by the light as he then says,"

Well, I, I, I always tried to deal with this entire thing one step at a time. I guess, after defeating Zannacross I just thought we would try and get the smart people on all worlds to get everyone's differences settled and take it from there.

" Myers then says,"

You prevent yourself from trying to putting the pieces all together, because deep down in your heart you know that such pieces can never fit! This dimension is to consumed with corruption, and it's too far gone to be fixed Ben! The only thing that can be done is to force change on those who won't every listen! You seen how short term the minds of the masses are Ben, you know in the end this is the truth! "

Ben then gets angry as he then says,

" No, it's not the truth, even after everything I know it's not! I thought someone who has seen as much as you would not be so stubborn, but I guess even you have shut your heart in Myers! I know, that what I seek is not easy, but I refuse to give up on trying to find a way to save this current universe, no matter what! Kaio Ken, times four!"

With that Ben's energy explodes and as his aura turns to a fiery color he then shocks Myers by unleashing enough force to kick the entire attack up in to the ceiling! As a massive explosion blasts out Myers shields his eyes and then says,"

As expected, when pushed in to a corner your burning spirit ignites and blasts out like a geyser. However, you can't get out of this Ben, this is fate!"

Ben then charges at the leader of the Enji as he then says,"

Then, ill just have to do what I always do and kick destiny to the curb! Burning Dragon Fist!"

With that Ben 's energy surges in to his fist and Myers sees the welder of the Star Sword is right in front of his face before he unleashes a powered up punch! However Myers blocks the punch with his shield as he then says,"

You may have proved you're a fine warrior Ben, but you of all people should realize the price of overconfidence! After all, you have only been led to believe your good enough to change fate! But, time to forcefully pull back the curtain! Don't forget who taught you all of theses skills! Kaio Ken!"

With that Myers has his own energy flare up before he smacks Ben's arm away and smashes his shield hard in to Ben's gut and proceeds to smack Ben around the area for a few seconds before then slashing him in the chest! As Ben falls to the ground he coughs up blood and then says,

" Now, what are you blabbing about? You, are not going to weaken me with words no matter what!"

Myers chuckles and says," Is that so? Would that be the case even if the truth is that all of your hard earned accomplishments were merely scripted? "

A annoyed Ben responds with, " What, what are you talking about? Are you seriously trying to tell me that everyone was in on my battles this whole time? "

Myers extends his hand and says,"

No, it would not be as far as to say that everyone let you win. But even so, all of your battles have been in the palm of my hand. Metroid Prime, Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Xiza, Doctor Wily and Zero, Marluxia, Weil, Night Terror, Kira, Brad Ezan, and everything in between! Even the Star Sword, I knew it was out there some where, I just needed a puppet to be leaded to properly pick up his tools!

"Ben is starting to get freaked out as he clutches his fist and says,"

What the hell, are you saying! Are you saying, that everything that has happened in this war is because you made it so? That, all of the sacrifices, including Max, were just part of the game plan? Enough!"

With that Ben bursts at Myers and goes to slash at him, only for Myers to catch his blade with his hand! Myers then says,"

Now then, there is no need for that tone Ben. Really now, did you truly think one single random man could ever achieve so much on your own? Your resolve was strong indeed, but your skills would never have made it to this point if you were not carefully monitored by Kira and me! We groomed you to become are pawn, and you responded as we planned. Although, I do admit after all of this, the fact that this is the extent of your progression is a bit disappointing . It would seem, that you truly can't do much with out help.

" Ben is getting even more furious as he then says,"

Oh, ill open your eyes to what I can truly do! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben tries to slash Myers cleanly in half, but Myers only extends his hand and then says,

" So, you seen the reality of the situation at last have you Ben? I am afraid that it's far to late for that to matter! Shin-Zantetsuken!"

With that the two both have the energy in there swords surge before clashing at each other! Ben goes with all of his might to overpower the man he respected for so long as he then says,"

Even, even if you're not making up that everything I believed in was a lie, I, still know something was for real. And that is, the bounds between my friends! They all believed in me, and for there sake I still won't let my self lose no matter what!"

He then unleashes a explosion of power, and pushes Myers all the way to the edge of the room! However Myers then says,"

The desire to protect the one's most precious to them, that's been the desire that has driven hero's through out all time and space. However, this time such heroics won't be enough Ben! The lights of hope that friendship shine fade in time, only to be replaced by darkness! And in the end, only the truth will remain! The reason you won't beat me Ben, is that my truth is absolute!"

With that Myers unleashes a explosion of energy that blasts Ben off of him! He then points his saber at Ben and says,

" Your desire is not a bad one Ben, its just not good enough! So, at last, embrace what you deserve!"

With that Myers unleashes a barrage of holy energy blasts at Ben, that all track Ben no matter where he moves! Ben then slashes all of the holy beams coming his way as he then says," Thanks but Ill pass! I told you, I did not come this far for it to end like this! If nothing else, my friends, my family, they all believed in me! And I won't stop till I give them what they deserve! "

Myers responds with a snicker and says,

" Tsc, if you truly wish to give them what they deserve then stop standing in my way from going forth and creating something that will not only cause there pain to cease, but all other innocents to cease! Or would you let others like Lacus continue to be trapped in an existence of unending torment?

"Ben then says," No, I don't want Lacus and all the others like her to continue to suffer. But, I know that I can free them form there torment without killing her or any other innocent! The others believe in that path to, and soon I am going to force your eyes to see witch path is going to win!"

As Myers sees Ben shatter more energy beams only to flash step away from another batch he then says,

" Well then, if that's truly your desire, then you better hurry up because the time for your world is almost up! The time for mercy is over, Heaven's Storm!"

Myers then has his magical divine energy onslaught only get more intense as he now has massive energy blasts that almost seem like falling meteors descend to blast Ben! Ben responds by having golden energy swords crash in to the large blasts and as he struggles not to be consumed with the explosions he says,"

" I don't need your mercy to win. Don't worry, I think I proved that I shine under pressure and ill be happy to remind you again!"

With that Ben tries to get closer as he dodges and counters light blasts coming at him from all sides. However, as Ben tries to get closer to Master Myers to try and end this fight, we briefly leave this battle to check up on his friends! And as we go back outside the chamber of the Divine Nova the best way to describe the progress of Ben's allies could be summed up with the word of frustration.

* * *

While the four crazy monsters are not able to over power the good guys, they just refuse to die either! And that is made clear as at the moment Samus, X, Axl, James, Aqua and more have managed to get the four monsters surrounded and blast them all at once with a combined attack. However, even if the outcome left the monsters nearly reduced to rubble, all four of the elemental demonic beings are able to reform back to as if they were not even attacked! Zero sees this and gets annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, it seems that even a single cell from theses guys is enough to let them completely recover!

"X nods as he then sees the Magma man and the mud/ rock man both hurl attacks at him and Zero before he then takes down the attacks with a barrage of X buster shots. X then says," Theses mavericks' extremely high recovering ability is making this much more of a nuisance then it would be other wise. Not only can they all recover, it seems like they have no shape to begin with."

James is near X and after hearing this he looks at all four of his enemies and then says,"

Your right X. Magma, ice, mud, and slime, all four of theses monsters seem to be liquid based life forms. Because of this it seems they can extend, or split there essence and make exterminating them quite difficult. Wait, but, if my theory pulls through, this strength can be there downfall as well. "

Doug chuckles and then says,

" Oh, and does that mean you have a winning plan brewing James?" James repositions his glasses and then says,"

I just might Doug. However, I am going to need all of you to keep theses four busy. Aqua, Ezan, X, Samus, fallow my lead!"

With that James dashes right at the monsters and then says,"

So then, if you all want to kill us so badly, then let's see you pull it off! Ultima Arrow!"

With that James unleashes an energy arrow in fused with the Ultima spell and fires it right at the large brown rock monster! However it just goes right through his body before the monster then says," Nothing can stop death, you will all meet death!"

With that the monster smashes the ground and causes large pillars of stone to try and blast up to take down James. James dodges this attack, only for the other three mad foes to all fire attacks at James! However Ezan , Kirby and Aqua get around James before Aqua then says,"

We won't meet death at the hands of you freaks, that's for sure!"

With that Aqua unleashes a powerful magical barrier around her to repel the stream of magma coming her way, just as Kirby uses his mirror power to reflect the incoming acid blast from the winged monster , and Ezan defects the incoming ice beam with a sword slash! As the blasts all get reflected James then dashes to the ground as he then says," Now then, time to see just how unstable you truly are.

Magnega Tempest!"

With that James unleashes a powerful wave of magical energy to cause all of the attacks to be redirected in to different enemies! As the Molten monster is hit by the ice blast, the winged green monster is hit with a chunk of the ground caused by the clay like monster's spell, , the ice monster is hit with the magma blast, and the mud monster is hit with the acid blast! Being hit by theses different spells causes the monsters all to scream in pain before James grins and says,"

Good, it was correct! Now, time to end it. Steel Chain Burial Tower!"

With that James release a small metal orb in to the ground, before it instantly becomes a large metal tree like towerthat grasps all four of his enemies, along with the spells hitting them! All of the four are being spun around like they are in a vortex before Hiryuumon looks on with awe as he then says,

" Oh man James, that's cool! But, you might have got them caught but once it blows up they will be out they will be even more mad! Oh?"

He and the others then see that the metal structure has vines extend around the four as James then says,

" They won't get out, ever. Theses four all may be able to regenerate from attacks, but, since all four of them are composed of different elements then they have a rather big flaw.

"With that James's magnetic tree causes all four of the demonic beings to collide right in to each other, and causes them all to scream in pain! Everyone then sees that all four beings are merging together before Ezan then says,"

Of course, there cells will just cancel each other out of they are forced to come together!"

James nods and says,"

Yes, my magnetic tomb spell, is forcing them all to be smashed together like opposing magnets. Whoever created theses four clearly did not catch on that crucial design flaw. "

Doug chuckles and then says,"

Sucks for them, cause it means they are going to get lethally owned! Oh well, not like they are anything but mindless grunts who were stupid enough to think they could stop us.

"All of the monsters are screaming in pain until the magma monster laughs madly and says,

" No, you're wrong, you idiots, will never win! There can only be one winner!" The clay monster then moans and then says,"

Yah, your all idiots , and your all going to see how stupid you all are, you know? Hahah, GUH!"

Cloud widens his eyes as he sees the clay monster's face merge with the rest of the others bodies before he then says,"

Wait, that mannerism. No, they could not be,"

Before Cloud can respond Jame's chain reaction causes the four foes to merge completely, before it causes a massive explosion! Sonic jumps out of the way of some exploding body parts before he then says,"

Ew, that was messy. Oh well, it had to be done I guess. Well, now that this is over, lets getting to where Ben is! "

Sonic and Shadow instantly dashes up to the main gate where Ben went through. However, the door does not respond at all! As the rest catch up Yoshi then gulps and then says,

" Oh no, Yoshi hopes we did not miss the boat!

"Mario takes off his hat to scratch his head and he says,

" It does seem like Ben's a Star Sword was the only way to get in."

Link then says,"

Maybe, but maybe no. Come everyone, we must find a way to get in, Ben could be needing are help this very moment."

Ezan then sighs and then says," Maybe so, but don't forget that its Ben that is suppose to pass what ever the final test is. There is really little for us to contribute."

Aqua puts her hands together and says,

" Maybe so Ezan, but even if all we can do is give Ben support then its better then nothing."

Axl grins as he folds his arms back and says,"

Don't sweat it guys, we all ready cleaned everyone trying to get in are way so at least we can take are time figuring this out. I mean, even if they threw are own doubles at us or something they should know by now nothing will stop us! I wonder if,"

Before Axl can responds a bright light comes out of the door and hits everyone of Ben's friends! When they all open there eyes, they are shocked to see dark clones with crystal like bodies staring in front of everyone of them!

Zero moans as he then says,"

Axl, why do you keep having to be that guy? What is the ONE thing above all in battle your not suppose to say?

" Axl looks down with dejection as he then says,"

Er, never egg something on. My bad guys.

" Doug sees the dark clone out of him looking lifeless before he chuckles and says,

" Its no biggie, this problem looks easy to solve. After all, if it's a replay of what Ben just went through then all we have to do is have a clear ideal on where are heart stands! That's a no brainier for me, I do what I must to end the drama and take it easy! Bingo , mind is clear! All right lets, GUH!"

With that the Shadow Doug smashes his fist in to the real member of Squad 7 before Doug goes flying in to the wall! As Cloud sees his clone get in to a fighting stance the leader of Squad 7 sighs and says,

" I think its different here Doug. This is more of a time waster then anything."

Ezan snickers as he powers up before he then says,"

They must really want to make sure Ben fights alone for this. Great, I oh so loath repeating myself. Whatever, it will take more then pitiful mannequins of all things to delay us for long."

With that everyone feels the ground tremble before Kirby then says,"

Whoa, are we being attacked by someone else?"

James responds with,"

No, the noise from that explosion came from in front of us. That must be Ben! Even if we can't sense magical energies , I can tell it must one intense battle."

Hiryuumon looks determined as he then says,"

Maybe so, but even if that's true I know he is fighting with everything he has! And I am going to fight with everything I can as well to help him! Out of the way you big fat phonies! Hiryuumon warp digivole to, Shinryudramon!

"With that Ben's Digimon partner proceeds to power up to his ultimate state. He sees the dark Hiryuumon instantly turn in to a dark version of Shinryudramon before he then says," All right, I don't care if you fallow me like my own reflection, your still not going to stop me!

"With that Shinryudramon goes to attack his dark counter part as similar battles break out all around him! However as Ben's friends desperately try and find a way past theses shadowy mimicry obstructions, we now leave them to focus back on the main event, Ben's desperate struggle to find a way out of his own situation!

* * *

And that leaves us back to the scene of Ben still dodging the massive assault of deadly light blasts that Master Myers is firing at him! After dodging another painful photon Ben warps to the other side of the chamber with a burst of speed only to see even more attacks coming for him!

Ben cringes as he continues to keep the pain away as he sees Myers glare at him through his helmet and says,"

How can he continue this level of an attack without even tiring a bit? Damn it, even if he is over a hundred years old his endurance far outclasses my own. There is no doubt why he is the leader of the Enji, why he has been seen as the strongest warrior of all. But, its time to surpass even this level of power!"

Myers sees Ben charging right for him before he then says,"

Oh, do you truly think you have what it takes after everything? "

Ben nods and says," I do, and ill prove it! Senkai!"

With that Ben instantly has golden energy swords form around the golden knight before him before he instantly fallows up with," This ends now, Divine Millennia Slash!

"With that all of the golden energy swords dive at Myers, but Myers sneers as he then says,"

I hope you truly did not expect it to be that simple! Grand Divide!"

With that Master Myers slashes in a Z shaped formation so hard that all of the energy swords are blown away! But Ben is not phased as he then says

," Don't underestimate me, you of all people know what happens to those that underestimate me! This is just the start of the party, Divine Atonement Slash! "

With this Ben shocks Myers by having all of the blown away swords stabilizing and then swirl around him before coming back at Myers like a flood of blades! Myers steps back as he then says," Your learning how to combo your moves faster then I expected. To bad its to little to late!

" With that Myers unleashes a light speed barrage of sword strikes before he then says,

" Passion alone won't decide this battle Ben, no matter how strong your feelings are they won't give you the strength to prolong the fantasy any more! "

All of a sudden one of the energy swords Myers has deflected shines, before it turns in to Ben! Myers realizes all too late that Ben used his light flash trick as Ben has his energy surge and he then says," I am not fighting just on passions and hopes, I know my path is real, and that it really can be reached!

Kaio Ken times twenty, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha! "

With that Ben fires his energy beam at Myers with all the energy he can gather, and unleashes a blast that consumes Myers and blasts him to the edge of the room! Only the powerful divine barrier set across the room keeps Myers from likely being blasted out of the planet if not further, and even this barrier can barley keep it self together! As Ben lands on his knees he clutches his chest and then says,

" Damn it, why, why did it have to be like this? Why in order to save the cosmos, I have to cause more tragedies? Why does, AHH!"

All of a sudden beams of light burst out of the ground and hit him hard in the chest, blasting him in the air! More rays fallow and combined around Ben before he can react, forming a cage of light, with more rays forming holy lances that pin Ben's arms and legs! Ben then hears his opponent chuckle before the Grand Master says,

" Even after this much time, you still forget the basic rule of combat? I thought I and the others told you never to assume things, and never to lower your guard a moment in battle!"

Myers then emerges from the smoke and Ben sees that while he is still standing the right side of his armor is cracked and smoking and the right half of his face armor and helmet are destroyed. As blood trickles down Myers's face he has a stone cold expression before he says,"

Even now, you still don't get the true reality, or is it that you can't expect it, because it would case your existence to be meaningless? Well, it does not matter if you can not expect the truth on your role or not, it will come to pass regardless! Face it Ben, the true form of this existence is that of a tragedy and that tragedy will never end as long as things remain as they are! "

Ben struggles to bust out of his magical cage only to be blasted with light before he then says,"

But why, why did you bother using me, and setting up everyone's hopes if you were just going to destroy them all anyway?"

Myers closes his eyes and says,"

You still don't understand Ben. I am not going to destroy the hopes and wills of the people; I am going to give it to them in the only true way they can be realized! Instead of letting them continue to have there hopes and dreams be crushed by the reality of there own weakness, I am giving the final solution to this cycle of conflict!

"Ben then struggles even harder as he then says,"

No, forcing everyone to obey one will, even yours or Cosmos's, is wrong! That's not true justice, nor is it true peace! It's just another lie! "

Myers responds with," Oh, but justice is getting the desired outcome is it? And if all people live in harmony, is that not peace? Removing the pointless thoughts and impulses that lead to discord, is just removing the sources that cause conflict and lies! You want the pain to end Ben, how can you not desire this?"

Ben closes his eyes and then says,"

It's true, I had enough pain and suffering. However, if it was just to end with me not knowing what it even is, then it would be worthless, because I would not understand the value of not having it, I would not understand the value of anything at all. I, may not know what everyone in the entire universe wants, but I know that it's more likely then not that no one wants to live as lifeless existence!

"Myers chuckles and says,"

You assume too much Ben Auro. You would deny bliss over purpose? You would deny paradise over a life of meaning? You who have a firm grasp on the history of man, would not seek a rightful conclusion to the madness? "

Ben grins as he then says,"

Without a doubt. I want a happy life, a happy life as possible. But I want to shape what that happiness is, not have it forced down my throat or programed in to me as if I am just a computer program!

All of the sources of conflict that have gone on since the dawn of time, are for one reason or the other caused by various beings desiring happiness and coming in to conflict with others! Many were wrong or downright evil in there reasoning, and things should change from how they were. But, the ultimate solution to everything can't just be turning existence on auto pilot! I know that there is a way for people to come to terms with each other, and share there happiness with others! Even if you and everyone else has given up on this coming true I won't give up on it! The vow's you and the Masters taught me, even if you did not even really believe them, I refused to forsake those teachings! To fight with honor , and courage to protect the innocent from injustice, and bring justice to the forces of evil. To live like that, like a hero, that's how I decided to live my life even if in the end you , the one I looked up to for so long has forsaken them!

After all you and the others always showed just how important it is to try and understand each other!"

Myers then has his Primus sword glow with light before he then says,"

It has, it was my wish that most people of the universe would be able to understand each other in relative harmony and form there own paradise. But, as time went on the dream was sunken by the weight of undeniable facts, that the majority of people do not have the strength to share there desires. Forced unison of the souls is the only way to reach a outcome to this Ben! So give up your dream and submit to your true destiny so that the Divine Nova can strike down the source of conflict once and for all!"

Myers then clutches his hand and causes the lances of light to press down harder on Ben. But, even as Ben screams in pain he remains defiant as he then says,"

Never, ill never back down from this, not even to you Myers! I know Max and the others did not die for a joke, and ill make sure that there losses met something! Even if it takes a long time, people can evolve! They, just need to be guided by someone who is willing to not give up! That's, why most people put there faith in leaders. Ideally, if they are not strong enough to make the effort alone they can be inspired by those that they believe in. And hero's, are suppose to be the ones that protect and guide people to a better future!

I, always admired the Enji Knights, and you, because you were hero's that were protecting the innocent from evil jerks and being something worth believing in! I, wanted to become a Enji and a hero for many reasons, but the strongest one is that I wanted to make sure I could be someone who put the punks in there place, and try and make a difference. And, as being the one who is suppose to save the universe, I can't see a better positive influence then that! The honor, pride, courage, and compassing that you told me to respect, ill use those desires to overcome you and make you wish you took your own sayings seriously! "

Myers then ascends to the air and says,"

That is a noble cause, but a hypocritical one Ben. How do you expect to get people to understand, when you can't even get Lacus to understand what is correct? "

Ben remains determined as he then says,"

Its not over yet, I can still reach Lacus as long as I give everything I have to reaching out to her! Its never over, till the very last moment!"

Myers then charges right for Ben before his sword becomes a massive blade of light as he narrows his eyes and then says,"

Well, this is the very last moment of this struggle! Farewell, Ben Auro!

Over soul !"

With that Myers charges at Ben as his sword surges with light around it like a drill and he gets ready to impale him! However, Ben shows he is not throwing in the towel yet as he unleashes a last surge of energy, and catches Myers blade of light with his free hand before he then says,"

When were you assuming this is the end? No way, that I will allow this to be how my story, my life ends! No matter what, I won't give up!"

With that Ben yells at the top of his lungs and has his aura explode with such force that Myers is blasted off of him and the light cage is shattered instantly! Myers sees Ben 's aura continue to intensify as Myers then says,"

So, this is it, this is the ultimate limit of your will, your maximum power? "

Ben's aura continues to grow and lighting crackles around it as the aura flashes between gold, black and red before he says,

" That's right, this is just how strong I want to live and make my dreams a reality Rodimus Myers! "

Myers gets in to another fighting stance as he then says," How sad, after everything I did not think you would do something as pointless as given in to your darkness once more Ben. But, even if you let your anger explode it won't make a difference! Ten Commandments Barrage Slash! "

He goes to slash at Ben with a furious combo of sword slashes , only for Ben to calmly block each strike before he then says,

" Your assuming to much, I am not giving in to the darkness this time. No, I am just fully using both sides of my heart to unleash my ultimate power! After coming to terms with Idious, I can no longer deny my dark side, but ill use that pain to drive me to victory without letting it consume me!"

Myers chuckles and says,

" Oh, so you're attempting to do what Ezan and Kira have done and perfectly balance the light and darkness in your heart to gain more power? You truly think you can pull that, Arh!"

Myers is promptly kicked across the face shattering the other half of his face armor before Ben gives a confident smirk and says,"

Guess there is only one way to find out eh?"

Myers wipes the blood off his mouth before he then says,"

Touché, so let this matter be resolved once and for all! No matter what state your heart is in Ben, as long as it's guided by delusions it will not shine through my light!

"Ben then says," Time to settle who truly has the most radiant will then! "

With that Ben and Myers unleash a barrage of light speed fast attacks, each landing a few blows! After a minute of this exchange Myers tries to cleave Ben's torso through only to be parried and hit in the chest before he grimaces and then says,"

It really is insanity how you expect to pull of such a outrageous clam Ben! How do you expect to know the answer when I, when no one in the history of existence has found answer?

" He then instantly fires a massive holy energy blast, only for Ben to swiftly shatter the blast with his Star Sword before he then says,"

I, may not have a exact answer, but ill keep trying till I find one! Even if it takes millions, billions of tries I won't give up!

" Myers dashes back and unleashes all of his power as golden energy radiates all around him and his entire body turns gold before he then says,"

Your guts to charge blindly in to the unknown is truly remarkable, but your out of time! Yes, there is no more time for hopes, this end, is the reality! Let heaven's mandate make you see clearly at last! Ben, this is were are path ends forever,

Million Ravelt Matrix Nova!

" With that Myers unleashes a gigantic orb of golden light that seems to nearly consume the entire all ready large room before he then throws the orb right at Ben! But Ben closes his eyes as his own aura flares up and he clutches his free hand tightly before his own body turns completely golden and he then says,

" Yes, this is the end Master Myers! Ill show you the strength of my desire, and everyone's desire with a light so bright it can be seen anywhere in this dimension! This hand of mine is blazing red, its loud roar is crying out to grasp my desire! So here it is! Kaio Ken, times twenty! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben unleashes his own ultimate blast and the two blasts collide with enough force to cause not only all of the Tower of Destiny to shake, but the entire planet, if not more! Myers is pushed back by the force of Ben's blast before he then says,

" So, this is the true weight of your will, Ben Auro? It is, without a doubt, truly powerful. But no light alone, can outshine the light of true justice! It's not enough, it's not enough to recreate reality, to break the unending waltz of war and despair! "

With that Myers has his blast get even more intense as Ben is pushed to the edge of the room but as his limbs are burning he sees the Divine Nova to the side and remembers all he has been thorough before he musters up everything he has left and says,"

If the current reality is unacceptable , ill just keep going at it till it is! Face it, your not going to get me to give up. I won't let anyone keep me from fulfilling my destiny and doing what I was chosen to do! Because even if it was a lie, it's real to me! So, get out of the way!"

With that Ben unleashes another burst of power in to his blast, and Myers is shocked to see it overwhelm his energy sphere, and blast through it! Myers only has time to widen his eyes as he then says," No, this can't be!"

With that a massive explosion consumes the entire area, but Ben senses something and then grips the Star Sword tightly as he then says,

" No matter how long or how hard it takes, I am not going to lose!"

With that in a flash he charges in to the explosion, just as Myers charges at him! Just as in the final exchange of blows between SS2 Gohan and Bojack in Bojack Unbound the two fighters unleashes one last attack as they slash through each other at the same time! As Ben and Myers land on the ground at the same time Myers just chuckles and says,

" So, you have shown just what you truly are.

Most impressive Ben. Well done, this battle is yours. I am so proud at how far you have come Ben. I, Guh!"

With that the golden armor Myers summoned for the battle shatters entirely as a lot of blood comes out of his side and the Primus blade is cracked! Ben at once falls to his knees as he then says," Master Myers? Master! Whoa!"

* * *

All of a sudden a explosion of light blasts out of the room, and consumes the entire tower! This of course gets all of Ben's friends attention as at the moment Cloud has just used his Finishing Touch Limit Break attack to counter his mimic foe's Cross Slash copy, when all of a sudden the light catches his attention and he says,"

What, is that light? Oh?" Cloud and everyone else at once notices that all of the dark clones freeze up instantly from this light, before in a matter of seconds cracks of light from around them and they shatter! Doug raises an eyebrow and says," What the hell is going on

Ezan sighs as he sees the doors to where Ben is get blown open through sheer power before he then says,"

Are you really that clueless Fitter? Seems like we missed the main event, Ben has likely just finished the final test."

Aqua smiles as she then says,

" Ben, I knew you could do it. Max, he would be so proud of you."

* * *

With that they see the light get bigger and Ben's friends at once go in to the doors, but for now we turn to Ben's other friends outside the Tower of Destiny, who still are fighting the Royal Knights! But as we turn to outside the Tower even the celestial supercharged Digimon pause from seeing a pillar of divine energy blast out of the Tower of Destiny!

Craniamon then says," What, what is the meaning of this?"

Alphamon then says," What, what have those heathens done?"

Gabriel smiles as he then says,"

It means that are hopes are realized. Ben seems to have past the final trial of the Star Sword, and has truly become the rightful owner of the Divine Nova! Ben, I knew you had what it took in you to make it to this point. Even in the face of the ultimate challenge, your resolve did not falter. All doubts of you baring the title of the Chosen one should be swept away now."

Lloyd is one of the many of Ben's friends excited to hear this as he then says,

" All right, way to go Ben!" Genis rolls his eyes and says,"

I doubt think he can hear you Lloyd.

" Lloyd rolls his eyes and says,"

Way to be a mood killer Genis."

Collette is about to say something before Omnimon unleashes a furious sneer as his energy surges once more and he then says,"

What, this is preposterous! How could a sinner take hands on the treasure of the gods? "

Thor chuckles and says,

" Is it not obvious Omnimon? It's because it was his right to take it, because Cosmos wished him to have it! Is not this beacon of holy energy proof enough that we are as we say we are, and that your logic is folly?"

Omnimon is about to say something, before his eyes twitch and he screams in pain! All of the Royal Knights seem to be going through the same thing as Omnimon staggers back and then says,

" No, you can not trick the Celestial Royal Knights! After all, that overwhelming darkness, the soul rotting with all types of sin, we can sense it protruding from the Tower of Destiny for some time now! Did you really think you would get away with trying to stall us while you let the worse of you slime up to Cosmos's sacred treasure?"

Luke hears this and says," Man, theses guys just see everything the opposite way! Who ever got them brainwashed did one hell of a job. "

All of a sudden Orion and the Supreme Kai widen there eyes before Orion then says,"

Wait, what is this, feeling? You all felt it to right?" The Supreme Kai then says,"

What the, I felt a great evil, all of a sudden lurking near Ben!

" Squall and the other Enji are all getting tense as he then says,

" What is going on? You guys were not short sited enough to seal someone inside the Tower of Destiny to did you?"

Gabriele looks troubled as he then says,

" No, but for a brief moment, I sensed an explosion of evil intent, a intense evil almost on par with Zannacross! The fact that whatever this is was able to hide from us must mean it's very powerful indeed. " Terra then says," But, what could be powerful enough to hide form everyone till now?"

Omnimon regains his composer as he then says," It does not matter, this disturbance, will be decimated, just like you! Now, you stalled enough, time you all meet your maker!"

Zidane groans and says," Wait, can't you kill that other guy first? At least then we will know its officially hopeless for us right?"

Omnimon is about to aim at Zidane before he pauses and then chuckles as he then says,"

Your right, that is the proper way to set you straight. How fitting that you show your true colors in the mist of realizing the truth. After all, you're all the minor targets compared to this, so sit back and watch as your biggest hope be sliced to pieces! "

With that Omnimon and the others at once blast off to the top of the Tower of Destiny before Zidane chuckles and says,"

Heh, suckers."

Garnet then sighs and says," This is no time for jokes Zidane, Ben will be in real trouble if all of those Royal Knights attack him at once!"

Gabriel then says," Don't worry, Ben will be able to handle them if he is truly able to combined, to reunite the Star Sword with the Divine Nova. "

Master Zoda then says,"

Then all that remains, is that vile sensation that you angels have."

Vincent then says," I thought because of the method we used to arrive to Earth Prime the Zannacross Empire would not be able to find us."

Kal-El then crosses his arms and looks in to the sky as he then says,"

They should not, at least not this fast. I don't sense any of there forces in the general area of this galaxy yet either. "

Kyle then says," Then what the, wait, oh no! Guys, there might be some thing that might make sense. But if it does make sense then this is going to get even more messed up!"

Reala then says,"

Kyle, what do you mean?" Kyle runs up and says," No time, lets just fallow those knights before it's to late!"

With that the Enji heads off to fly to the top of the Tower of Destiny, before Aeris gets worried and says,"

Oh, Cloud, Ben, Ezan, everyone, please be site."

With that the angels, the warriors of light and the rest all go to see what is going on, but for now we leave them to see just what is going on ourselves!

* * *

And for that the scene is now right were we left off Ben and Master Myers, with Ben recovering from realizing he truly has defeated Master Myers! Ben's entire body is burning in pain from the stress and damage he has revived, and as he sees that Myers is face down on the ground in a puddle of blood he grasps his hand tightly and says,"

I, I did it. I, really defeated Grand Master Myers. I, truly am the strongest Enji Knight, the strongest hero in the universe. But, why, why did it have to end like this! Why, did everything have to go so horribly wrong?" To his shock he hears Myers chuckles as he then says,"

Why is the victor lamenting over nothing Ben? You have done nothing but what you were expected to do, do what ever it takes to defend your friends and save the universe. "

Ben is shocked to see that Myers is turning around to his side, and looking delighted! Ben steps forward with blood as he then says,

" What, your, not mad that I beat you, and ruined your long awaited moment?

" Myers chuckles and says,"

No, because this was the true plan, and you fallowed it without fail. You suffered enough, so I won't keep you out of the dark any more Ben. The truth is, a lot of what I just said was a lie. I did not stage all of your battles during the war, and neither I, Cosmos or the angels have any intention to force the people of this realm to be united through force. I have not been working with Kira the entire time as some sick joke, you truly have earned your achievements through your own resolve and skill, and now you can add surpassing me as your newest achievement. Well done Ben, you truly have the right to be the champion of the Enji Budokai now."

Ben is so dumbfounded by this revelation that he drops the Star Sword before he then says,"

Wait, WHAT! So, you, just made up, everything about what you just said in order to make me fight with the intent to kill you? Grand Master, what were you thinking? Why did you not just say I had to dual you to have the right to weld the Divine Nova? Did you think this was funny?"

Myers struggles to get on his knees as he then says,"

No Ben, I took no pleasure it making you suffer feeling betrayed again. But, you must know that the only way to truly show that you had the right to be the new owner of the Divine Nova was for you to face the ultimate test. And , having the ability to fight with everything you have, even when having one of your greatest beliefs by someone important to you while facing another possible successor to the Divine Nova seemed to qualify as your ultimate challenge."

Ben jabs his finger at Myers and is about to say something before he pauses and says,"

Damn, well played Master Myers. As much as I hate to admit it, that pretty much fits the bill. Now I am even gladder that I did not give you a killing blow. So, this was the plan from the start?"

Myers slowly gets up using his sword for support as he then says,"

Indeed. The Angels were all aware of this final phase, but no one else was in on this. Secrecy was crucial to insure that you did not realize the truth. Thankfully I had been taking acting lesions the previous month and just put together a lot of what are previous enemies have said to make up a convenience act.

" Ben chuckles as he then sits down and says,

" No kidding, I really thought you had really, betrayed me as well. "

Myers nods and says,"

Maybe I overdid it just a tad. But, despite how it was a cruel trial, it showed even more how you are indeed the one chosen by Cosmos to save this universe Ben. You have shown just how unbreakable your spirit is, and how strong a warrior you have become. "

Ben smiles and says,"

Master Myers, thank you. But, it was not just me, if it was just me I would have been fried long ago. It was because of you, Cloud, and everyone else having faith that someone like me could become something that I was able to get this far. Because of the bonds I have, I was able to endure all of this pain. "

Myers nods and says,"

Yes, you have proven that you are truly the most worthy person to be the Master of the Divine Nova, and all of the tests so far have proven it. By stopping even in such a critical time to come to your friends aid, you proved that you truly cared for your friends and would not weld such massive power for selfish desires.

By concurring Idious, you have proven that you have mastered control over your emotions, and would not go unstable from the pain.

Of course by getting past the numerous protectors you have proven your strong enough to handle such power, and by passing this last test you have shown that despite a overwhelming situation of painful emotions, your still able to hang on to what you believe in and move forward to victory. As I have said Ben you have overcome so much, and I am so proud of you for being so strong."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Well, you know, like I said before I did not go through all of this to fail. I will make my desires a reality, no matter how painful it is to get to that point. Still, what if I failed? Were, you really going to kill me?"

Myers chuckles and says," No, but I would have taken the Divine Nova and the Star Sword if you failed. I have always been the fail safe Ben, if you would to fall, it would be me who would try and take up your job, or die trying. After all, this is all my fault that we are in such a mess anyway."

Ben raises a eyebrow and says," What are you talking about, you did not release the Zannacross Empire did you? Sure there was Xehamaru, but, no one can see everything right? "

Ben is shocked to see Myers is looking ashamed, even a little teary eyed as he then looks up at the hole in the tower above them before he then says,"

Perhaps so, but even so, I should have done my job better. I and the other founders of the Enji knew of a coming danger to all of existence, but even so we did not do enough to prevent things from getting this bad. If I had been better at being the champion of light, then the forces of darkness would not have gotten as powerful as they have become. If I was better, then Xehamaru and Kira would not have turned to the dark side, I would not have lost Shin and Korone, and so many others.

And most of all, you would not have had to clean up the crises I could not prevent. I am sorry Ben, that you had so much shoved on to your shoulders because of my failures. I should have known better, after all Xehamaru also went through a path like yours at first. Yes, Xehamaru, my close pupil, I trained him so hard and he still fell to darkness. I know now, its because I was unable to help him solve his pain. Xehamaru was like you at first Ben, a idealist, who wanted to enforce justice. However, the stubbornness of reality made him bitter, and his disgust at the masses not listing to history, and the treachery he felt from comrades drove him down the path of evil. He, Kira, and so many others fell down the abyss of the dark side, and even knowing why, I still was unable to stop history from repeating itself.

"Ben pats Myers on the back and gives him a thumbs up as he then says,"

Don't blame yourself Master Myers, as great as you are your still not Superman. And, its easy to know what goes wrong in hind-site, but pulling it off is always tricky, other wise I would have been better in love haha. Besides, you may not have been able to stop the Zannacross Empire and the Zeon Federation and the rest from causing havoc, but you still raised the best force of defenders to stop them! After all, if you did not found the Enji Knights, no way I would be here today. And besides, as hard as it's been, I don't regret most of it. I met so many friends, got to have a chance to go down in history as a hero, and got reunited with Lacus because of you. And because of you looking out for me, I was able to be strong enough to overcome all of my enemies. Master Myers, you're almost like my second father, so don't think you did not do enough."

Myers chuckles as he then says,"

And hear I thought I was on the way to reassure you Ben, that's just another sigh of how far you have grown. You are right, united hearts can overcome any challenge, even the wrath of the supreme god of darkness. It's an infinite loop, the courage and love you get from those closest to you drive you forward, and the strength you show inspires them in return. As long as this loop is never broken, I to believe that the universe can find a place with out pointless suffering. I share your view Ben, and I am glad your resolve reinforced it. Ah, and it seems that the others also share your belief."

Ben turns around and then sees all of his friends at last rushing in to the room as Shinryudramon then says,"

Boss, we made it in! Are you ok!" Cloud at once sees Master Myers and says,"

What the, Master Myers! You're wounded, what happened?"

Ben grins and says," Don't worry guys, its, a long complex story but everything is all right now."

Ezan pauses and says,

" What, so you indeed past the final trail all ready? I, don't see anyone else, who was your opponent?"

Myers slowly gets on his feet as he then says,"

I was. Sorry to keep you all out of the loop, but the only way for Ben to prove he was the rightful owner of the Divine Nova was to fight and defeat the only other person alive who could wield it, me. But, don't worry, Ben passed with flying colors.

"Aqua is shocked as he then says,"

What, you were Ben's final opponent Grand Master? From those wounds it looks like you were trying to kill each other!"

Ben chuckles and says," Well, at the time I was, due to a misunderstanding. I am just glad it ended before things got, Guh!"

Ben then holds his chest in pain and coughs before he then says,"

Er, things might have gone out of hand all ready though, everything is feeling dizzy. Guess I pushed my self to hard.

"Myers nods and says,"

Yes, Ben had to be tested fully to show he was worthy, and he made his worth quite, Urgh!"

With that Myers coughs up blood as his wound gets worse as he then says,

" I think, I pushed myself a little too hard as well. Maybe age is finally catching up to me."

Aqua looks worried as she then says,"

Master Myers please, you should not even talk with those wounds! Just sit still and let me heal you before die!"

With that Aqua goes to heal Master Myers as James casts a powerful curing spell on Ben before he says,"

Well Ben, you really pushed yourself above and beyond, and were tested above and beyond what anyone can handle, but you did it.

" Ezan chuckles as he then says,"

Yes, it's clear without a doubt now that you have shown you earn your title."

Ben chuckles as he then says,

Well, it was one hell of a ride, but I just refused to let anything throw me off it. Still, I doubt I would have been able to hang on if not for all of you, thanks everyone."

Doug pats Ben on the shoulder as he then says,"

Quit acting like we did anything special, it's nothing to help a friend bro."

Cloud nods and says," Yes, we all desired to see you succeed, that's all there is to it. And you proven that are faith was not misguided."

Hiryuumon then says," That's right boss, I always knew you had what it took to get this far, and now everyone can see that it's the truth! Now you really are the strongest warrior of all time, even stronger then that Seyia guy!"

Ben nods and looks up as he then says,"

And to think, just a few years ago I was just another guy who hoped he could become strong. Well, I became strong all right, maybe even really as strong as Seyia was. I just hope I am strong enough, to finish what he started. Oh?

" Ben then sees the Star Sword glow again, before the crystal encasing the Divine Nova also glows brighter before the voice that Ben heard before when he faced off with Idious then says,"

If anyone can succeed in stopping Chaos Zannacross Necron, its you Ben Auro. You have shown your soul shines with brilliance unlike any seen in history, so if anyone can put an end to the legacy of suffering and hatred, its you. Now you have past all of the tests of the Tower of Destiny, now you have earned the right to weld the last tool you need to accomplish your desire."

Ben chuckles after being healed by James before he stands up and then says,"

Oh, so your more then just some automated voice eh? Well, what ever kind of monitoring system you are, glad you approve. I was not sure if I would have to had to ask the previous owner to have his permission, but I guess that's not going to happen. Oh well, hopefully, huh?"

Ben is shocked to see both the Star Sword and the Divine Nova glow even brighter before the voice then says,

" Oh, don't worry about that, you have mine as well."

With that before anyone can say anything both of the holy blades fire off beams of light, that collide with each other and create a pillar of light! As everyone is blinded Ben then says,"

Good grief! Master Myers, this is not some other trick is it?"

Myers responds with," If it is, I was in the dark as well.

" With that everyone quickly gets there vision back, and makes sure they are seeing clearly as where the lights collide they now see a astral figure of a man floating above the Divine Nova! Ben stares in amazement as he sees this hologram like shape of a man floating and smiling before Ben then says,"

Wait, no way, it can't be! Is this for real?"

The transparent man then says,"

As real as it can be. Ben Auro, thank you, at last I feel myself again. Ezan is one of the many staring at this ghost like figure before he then says,"

Wait, are you, Seyia Leingod?"

What appears to be the spirit of the original savior of the universe smiles and then says,"

Well, what's left of me in any case. Glad people still remember me after all of this time."

James rubs his glasses to make sure they are not dirty as he then says,

" Wait, I thought Zannacross shattered your spirit during your final battle?

" Seyia nods and then says," That sounds about right, but, now my spirit is back together. Guess you see, when Zannacross unleashed his last attack, my blade made a last ditch effort to save me, and absorbed part of my soul. That would be what would become the other half of the Divine Nova, the Star Sword.

The other fragments of my soul would in time be drawn to holy sources, and were drawn in by the fragments in the shrines across the cosmos to guard the Star Sword to apparently give tests to make sure the new owner would not give my sword a bad reputation .

The rest of my soul was drawn to the Tower of Destiny, I guess with my planet destroyed I was drawn to the closest thing to what was my home, where I found Serenity. I, did not realize this till now, but now that my soul has been restored, its all coming together. "

Mario has his jaw drop as he then says,"

Mamma Mia, are you saying Mister Leingod that all of the fragments of Ben's a Star Sword were parts of your soul?"

Ben looks at the Star Sword as he then says,

" Come to think of it, when I fought Xehamaru the last time and a few other times I did hear a voice guiding me, helping me. I never realized it was you though. Still, glad I could help you at last come together again."

Seyia nods and says,"

My, mind was fragmented, so I was not really aware of what was going on. Still, I trusted you Ben, so I felt it was safe to entrust my power to you. Glad it paid off, you seem just as brave as me, if a little more, er, reserved in some areas. I really wish I could finish this fight with Zannacross and all of his followers.

But, I guess making sure you can do it is the next best thing."

Ben smiles and then says,

Don't worry, I promise ill make sure this is the last time Zannacross and all of his supporters cause havoc! So, I guess now that your soul is back together at last you want to go to heaven to see everyone? Wait, oh god, I don't have to fight you next do I? Come on, I know this is the ultimate test and all but how much do I have to prove myself?

" Seyia chuckles and says," Hah, don't worry Ben, you don't have to fight me, I don't have a body yet anyway. Besides, the part of my spirit that was here merged with Myers here for the test, that was the golden saint armor he was waring.

It was kind of like how he and the others used holy power to preform a job class in the past, only it was my power that gave him the savior job class. Still, in the end it was clear there was no substitute for the real deal. I do admit I have the hankering to catch up with everyone after all of theses years, but only when I can rest easy. And I am not doing that till I see this nightmare over for good! Sorry Ben, but I am sticking around in the sword till Zannacross is done so I can at least partly see with my own eyes how this ends. "

Ben salutes Seyia and then says," It would be my honor to fight along side you to finish this fight.

" Seyia laughs and says," What are you acting like that for? I never had a title or anything, just some guy who beats up bad guys. Seriously though Ben, you better get ready if Zannacross gets free. He lives up to his title of the embodiment of all evil in both his power and cruelty.

"Ben has a serious look flare up in his eyes as he then says," Well then, ill just have to live up to my title as the ultimate hero who was chosen to save the universe!

"Seyia grins and says," Now that's an attitude I approve of! All right, with that, about time we get this under way. Enjoy your reward Ben, you earned it."

With that Seyia's spirit closes his eyes, before he turns in to a stream of light that goes in to the Star Sword. An instant later rays of golden light blast out of the crystal incasing the Divine Nova before the encasing shatters! Link sees the large blade glowing before he then says,"

Incredible, the power feels just like that of the Master Sword and the Tri-Force, if not greater!"

Kirby nods and says," You know, it reminds me of the power of the Star Rod!"

Shadow chuckles and says," Feels like the Chaos Emeralds power as well. This Divine Nova truly must compress the power of Cosmos, and all of the power of this dimension and beyond." Samus nods as she then says,"

I can barley get a reading without the sensors going haywire, but its clear that this power is that of what you would expect from a exploding star, maybe even a entire galaxy of stars going super nova at once! Seems like this blade fits the role quite well."

Zero chuckles and says,"

A knight needs a proper sword or something like that. So go on Ben, let's see the light show."

Ben smiles with confidence and looks everyone before he looks at the Divine Nova and says,"

Thanks everyone, all right, let's do this."

With that Ben walks up the stair case to the Divine Nova before Ben talks a deep breath. Myers walks up to him looking proud he puts his arm on Ben's shoulder and then says,

" Relax Ben, you earned this. You truly have changed a long way to reach this point, but this is who you are. So go forth chosen one, and fulfill your destiny."

Ben nods and says,

" Master Myers, thanks again. All right, time for the tests, and the preparations to end. From here on out, there are no regrets, only desires. I won't give up till the Zannacross Empire, the Organization of Dark Enji, and of course Brad are given the justice they deserve! And at last, ill bring Lacus back and show her that she can have a path out of fear and pain. And ill do it all, with the power of the Divine Nova!

" Ben at last goes to pull the sword out of its helm, but all of a sudden a explosion blasts out from the side before everyone turns around and X says," What the, did the Royal Knights get this far?

" As everyone braces for anything all of a sudden a blinding flash of light like a solar flare blinds everyone! Ben covers his eyes as he then says," What the, are you kidding me? I am seriously sick of the tests! Whoa! "

All of a sudden he feels something push him down as he hears Master Myers say,"

Watch out Ben, GRUHH!" With that Ben recoils in horror as he lands a few feet downward! Moments later he can see and he says,"

Master Myers, what is, huh? NO!

" Ben, and everyone else are shocked to see that Master Myers now has a massive hole in the right side of his body! But what is even more horrifying is that he has what seems to be a black jagged hook coming out of his body! Ezan at once has his energy explode as he then says,

" Master Myers! Which one of you zealous scum wish to, wait, what?"

Everyone then sees from the new hole in the wall the being responsible for this brutal attack come forth, and Ben and co are instantly outraged as they see it's one of the Dark Enji concealing there face with a hood, and welding a extending hook sword! Ben at once has his energy explode as he then says,"

What, how, HOW DARE YOU! Saix, Xemnas, Ravxen? Which one of you filth thought you could get away with this? Larxene, I swear if that's you I am going to shatter every part of you in more painful ways then you could image you piece of,"

Before he can finish all of a sudden the hooded figure unleashes a low chuckle before he then says,"

Please, like those stiffs could ever enjoy this moment, as much as me! "Cloud widens his eyes and says," No, are you kidding? "

Doug at once gets furious as he then says,"

God damn it, this better be one sick joke because no one is laughing!

" With that the figure breaks out in to a mad laughter, in hill Billy fashion before he says,"

The only thing that is a joke, is all of you idiots thinking you could really win you bunch of whinny losers! Hope you had your fun, because now its time I took what is rightfully MINE!"

With that the figure reveals himself and shows that its , to everyone's horror and disgust Brad! Brad instantly takes a wide jump forward right to behind Myers's body before he then says," Ah, what's with that face Benny boy? Miss me? Don't worry, I am MORE then going to make up for the lost time!

" Ben at once nearly goes ballistic as he then says," Brad, BRAD! What the hell, do you think your doing? Do you have any idea what you just done?"

Brad grins widely and looks completely insane as he then says,"

What does it look like you damn queer? I was going to kill you once and for all, but this god damn annoying geezer ruined things for me once more! Well, that's the LAST time he is going to lecture the god of this world! "

He at once kicks Myers to the ground and laughs as he hears Myers scream in pain before he then says,

" That's right, think your hot stuff now Myers? Your world is done, and all you got for getting in my way is getting me pissed off! You, all of you thought you got the Unstoppable Juggernaut down? All you did was secure my ultimate score! Whatever, at least the Dark Enji helped me make sure I would get what is mine! So, time to give me the only thing I really wanted from you Enji!"

With that Brad grins before his weapon glows, and Myers screams in pain before his eyes turn lifeless! Ben at once charges at Brad as he then says," NO!"

Just as he is about to attack Brad, a explosion of energy knocks him back to the ground before Brad licks his lips and then says," YES! I told you I would make you pay Ben, and Brad the great keeps his promises!

" With that everyone sees a white crystal come out of Myers before Aqua then says,"

That light! Is that, Master Myer's heart?"

Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

That's right you blue haired dike! Xemnas and the others made it a whole lot easier for me to take others souls, so if you thought I was a menace before, how about when I devour your precious leader's heart! Say good by to this old fossil, and hello to my world!

" With that Brad instantly swallows Master Myers's heart hole and gulps it down before burping! Instantly energy explodes out of him before he looks delighted and says

," Finally, something useful from that stuck up punk!"

James is outraged as he then says," No, he, he just devoured the Grand Masters heart!"

Ben is struggling not to lose control as he then says,"

Master Myers, MASTER!

Brad, you, you just killed, the man who was like my other father to me! After everything you have done, now you have taken him from me to? Do, do you understand what this means? "

Brad just gives Ben his middle finger as he then says,

" And it's all thanks to you Star loser! It might have been more of a pain if you did not soften him up for me. Hell, all of this is thanks to you! You did all the hard work, and now I am going to cash in while you all get broken! HAHAHA Sucks to be you because that's how the law of the jungle works! Does not matter who is good or bad, just who is the fastest to make a move you chumps! And now because your to slow, and stupid to see how it really is, I am going to take away everyone you care about one by one, and there is nothing you can do about it!

SO just sit back and get ready to watch me kill you with the sword you worked so hard to get using the power of the Grand Master you care about so much!

" Nearly everyone is enraged at this point before Ezan clutches his fist tightly and he then says,"

How dare you scum! This is no place for you! For all that you have done, and for the ultimate level of arrogance that allows you to think you of all people will ever weld the sword of the savior, you will face the ultimate judgment!

" Brad narrows his eyes and then says," With all the power I have I am going to make you cry like a baby rich boy! That's right, power, in the end power is all that matters! And now I have the true power of god right at my finger tips! I am truly the most powerful being of all, and that means EVERYTHING will do what I say or be destroyed! "

X at once charges all of his power in to the X buster as he aims it at Brad and he then says,"

Brad Fowltror, you are truly the most vile being that has ever existed! Sigma , Doctor Wily , and all of the members of the Zannacross Empire all had vile logic to justify there actions but you have caused all of this just because of your selfish desires! You truly are, the ultimate Maverick and we will terminate you here and all!

" Cloud then says," Yes, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Genesis, Xehamaru, Kira, you make all of there reasons look sane in compression! Your nothing but scum that will never be forgiven, and must be destroyed!" Brad snickers as he then says,

" Oh what's wrong smocks, you mad I ruined your dreams and hopes? Screw you all, that's what a bunch of weaklings get!" With that everyone jumps back and instantly surrounds Brad before Ben summons all of the energy he has before he then says,"

SHUT UP AND DIE! You will never win, your nothing but trash that has been allowed to live for WAY to long! You have nothing but greed on your side, no one will ever side with you! Enough, all if this, ENDS NOW! SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben unleashes a massive energy beam of rage right for Brad, just as Cloud, Shinryudramon, Samus, X and nearly everyone else blasts at Brad form all angles! But Brad just crosses his arms and then says,"

Wrong again Benny boy, forget I have the ultimate partner in crime!

" With that a dome of white energy instantly appears around Brad, before all of the blasts are defused! As the barrier fades Doug gets furious and says,"

When the hell did you learn how to pull magic like that out of your ass Brad!"

Brad spits on the ground and then says,"

Never, because I don't need to when I have the ultimate power at my side! Aint that right doll?

" Brad leans his head back, and Ben looks up to see that all of a sudden is another being wearing the Dark Enji outfit if a slightly different variation! As this being instantly lands besides Brad Ben clutches his fist tight as he points the glowing Star Sword at Brad and says,"

So what, you think having that whore Larxene backing you up with some tricks can save you from this? "

Ben charges at Brad once more as Brad chuckles and says,

" Oh man, still in denial eh? Well, time to make this picture absolutely CLEAR Enji trash! No need to be shy doll, show theses soon to be deadbeats the face of there killer!"

With that Brad rips off the hood of the new arrival, and Ben's charge stops cold as he sees that underneath the hood is none other then Lacus, with her skin pale gray and lifeless eyes! Ben is mortified as he then says,

" Lacus, what, what are you doing?

"Lacus responds in a cold tone as she says,

" Is it not obvious Enji? I am obeying the desire of Brad, and fulfilling his wish to destroy all that stand in are way to happiness."

Ben is dismayed to see Lacus not displaying any trace of emotion as he then says,"

Lacus, don't you realize what Brad is doing? He, he just murdered, he just murder Master Myers!"

Lacus does not even blink as she says,"

That is irreverent, all who threaten either my or Brad's life will be killed without mercy. For I am Lacus Raystar, the Black Rose Witch that will cause the weak to wither, and eradicate all deluded dreams from existence!

" With that Lacus has her aura explode with darkness before Ben steps back and then says," Lacus, what, what has happened to you?"

He then instantly glares at Brad with a look of murderous rage as he then says," No, more like, what the hell did you do to her Brad! Spill it out, before I rip it right out of your heart!"

Brad gives a mock laugh as he puts his arms around Lacus and then says,"

What does it look like moron? I just helped Lacus stop letting stupid thoughts that would not go away be cleared out of her head, so she can embrace who she truly is once and for all!"

James then says," Damn him, he must have made whatever he had messing with her mind even worse!

" Ben then says," No, Lacus, fight it Lacus, don't let this monster destroy everything you care about!

" Brad keeps laughing as he then says," Oh please, no way that's happening spaz, because all she cares about is the only thing that matters, ME! Face it, Lacus will NEVER return to you! You may have become the ultimate hero, but all that means is that you're the ultimate loser who just got served hardcore! No matter what you do, you're always going to be a loser that will never be loved because you were a loser since you were born! But me, I am a natural winner, and I am going to win it all ! And now as the ultimate way to rub it in Lacus is going to give me what you worked so hard for and make it mine!"

Ben then says,

" No way, that's impossible!"

All of a sudden a explosion of dark energy blasts up behind Brad as another cold voice laughs and then says,

" That's only seems impossible to you because can't verify such a possibility. But I assure you, your ultimate doom is reality Ben Auro

!" Ben and the others then see Xemnas, Saix, Larxene, and Axel all warp out of dark portals behind Brad as Ezan then says,"

Xemnas, so it really was you that allowed Brad to get in here?"

Xemnas grins as he then says,

" No, it was your beloved beacon of hope. Thanks to the clearance Lacus had, she was able to spy on your systems, and so she allowed us to track you right here to this Earth Prime. And then, thanks to her divine power , and are modifications she was able to warp herself and Brad in to here while all of you were busy. And now, thanks to her direct bloodline to Cosmos she will now allow Brad to become the Master of the Divine Nova, regardless if it expects him or not!"

Ben is horrified as he then says,"

No, Lacus no! Whatever has happened to you, you can't let Brad do this! "

Saix chuckles and says,"

Its pointless Ben Auro, none of your voices will reach her. We have purified her mind of all bothersome things so she can focus on her role, and nothing else. Face it, you have failed, and your time is finished!

"Brad cracks his neck and says,"

Oh your beyond finished, your history! Now then Lacus, be a good doll, and unlock your main man's new toy eh?"

Lacus at once nods and says," As you wish Brad.

" With that she turns around, and at once pulls the Divine Nova out of its seal, and bows to Brad as she presents it to him! Brad at once swipes it in an instant looking hungry as he is salivating with delight before he then says,"

Yes, YES!" With that the Divine Nova releases light that burns Brad's skin before he clamps his fist down and says,"

Don't think your having a say, your mine and your going to like it!"

With that Brad thrusts the Divine Nova in to the air as his energy explodes and he says,"

I HAVE THE POWER!"

With that his aura explodes, and shakes the entire planet before Luigi gulps and then says,"

Please, someone, hit me so I know this is a nightmare! This has to be on nightmare of a lie, right!

" Larxene giggles in a evil tone as she then says,

" Sorry you stupid man, you're all just about finished! Its they have always said, nice guys always finished last!"

Axel crosses his arms and then says,

" Yup, you should have got how things memorized, but now it's far too late. End of the line hero's! .

" Ben steps back, and sees the fallen body of Master Myers before he is newly determined and says,

" No, it's not over yet, ill show you all! I don't care if you have the Divine Nova Brad, ill rip it from your broken hand! Because no matter how strong you are, ill destroy all of you and fulfill my destiny!"

Lacus then glares at Ben and says,

" It's futile, Ben Auro, you have no power that can change this destiny. You are just something that has caused me pain, and now its time to remove that pain forever

." Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Get the message punk! Your through, all of you are! So now its time for the king to lay down the law!" Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Like hell it is. Brad, its time I do what you say, and show you how things truly work once and for all. And Lacus, no matter how chained up in Brad's grip you are, I will open your eyes! All of this, time to settle this once and for all!" With that everyone gets ready for one hell of a ride, but that ride is for another time, because that is where we leave off today!

Well, after nearly thinking Master Myers had also betrayed him and his life had been a lie Ben proved himself and his true destiny once and for all as he showed that he has even managed to surpass Master Myers's power! However, just as it seemed like at last things were going to be set right, things have clearly gone horribly wrong as Brad has shown his ultimate cruelty by seemly killing Master Myers, and forced a even more warped Lacus to force the Divine Nova to become his Master!

With all of Brad's power, and all of the power of the other villains to deal with, can Ben and the other hero's survive? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss out because BIG things are going down next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Brad shows everyone just how much control over Lacus he has when after forcing dozens of Curse Seal crystals in to her, he forces her to release the Celestial Beast inside of her, and after being consumed with darkness the beast transforms in to the _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!

And as a ultimate act of his desire to make Ben suffer as much as possible he forces Lacus to kill Ben! As all of Ben's friends attack Brad unleashes his newly enhanced fury on them, as Xemnas and the others, including Saix with the power of his own Celestial Beast attack both them the angels and the confused Royal Knights! And so as the situation continues to spiral in madness, Ben is attacked by the near insanely delirious Lacus, who does not seem to hear Ben's words at all and only sees him as a threat that must be destroyed! And so Ben's ultimate nightmarish situation seems to have formed, in order to survive and fulfill his destiny, he must fight, and even maybe kill the women who means everything to him! Can Ben find a way to show his true feelings to Lacus and break her of Brad's grip? Find out in this heart attack inducing next installment where a very important matter is decided once and for all,

**_Chapter 177: The Other Promise, Ben and Lacus, the True Emotion! _**

See you there! But before we go, a few authors notes. First, just to make sure this is clear, its as Myers said, Master Myers never was in league with Kira and never manipulated Ben's progress, that was all just a act he made to fool Ben. I thought it would be funny to parody all of those anime and RPG's where the mentor / Master ends up being the biggest dick who was using you . Haha, I think the biggest shocker now a days is when the holy order and its leader stands by what it means .

Also another thing, the golden armor he worn for the fight was half biased on a cameo to the Saint Seyia anime and Manga's golden cloth power ups, and a nod to the job classes you got in Final Fantasy one three and five. Master Myers is based off the Warrior of Light from Dissida in some part after all haha.

Next, just to be clear, Brad 's new weapon was something like how Riku and how Master Xehamort in Kingdom Hearts used to abstract hearts, so take that as you interpret it for now.

Next, those four random monsters , they are not quite so random if you go over it, but for now ill say they are another byproduct of Brad's cruelness.

,last but with out a doubt not the least, heh, well, I told you the decisive moment of Brad and Lacus would be happening sooner then you might have expected. Haha, I know things may be seemly bad, even cruel now, but just remember, nothing is ever what it seems with me, but you can still count on this, and that there is no way I am having Ben have a ending like the 24 TV series or something. So, just keep on your seat till next time. Now, even though I still have a few more things to keep me busy thanks to my talentless insane creative writing teacher, the fact that I am very excited to get to theses coming chapters likely means I will be on hyper drive when I write them so updates won't be that delayed haha.

And that's all the more reason that I hope to see as many reviews as possible for theses coming chapters. Thanks for the reviews that I have had so far, although, I still am sad not to see more. Arg, something must be done. I know that people are busy and all, but its juts that, this is getting to be the most crucial part of the entire story and for people to miss out just makes my blood boil. Yes, must control, rage. I think I got it,( Sees roommate watching the Nostalgic Critic Batman and Robin review.) Bat, credit card? BAT CREDIT CARD! RAHHH!

( Goes in to berserk mode and blasts out screaming like Vegeta in the recent DBZ abridged episode ( Where, where is the, ) Sees recent reviews, rage bursts like a bubble. )

Ah there it is lol. Seriously, thanks for the reviews, and really hope to see you all for the coming chapters. So with that, till next time!


	68. C 177: The Other Promise's True Answer

Sorry for the delay, I know how badly you all must have been waiting for this chapter, and I was to I assure you. However, teachers who have no talent on writing and still assume they do can be quite pushy, so we are where we are. In any case I wanted to make sure such a crucial chapter was done right, so hope it worked out! Here we go!

_**Chapter 177: The Other Promise. Ben and Lacus, , the Blossoming Answer of True Emotion! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars after making it through wave after wave of obstacles, thanks to his friends keeping the last wave of odd but powerful monsters at bay Ben was able to at last make it to the final room in the Tower of Destiny, where it was time he faced with his final trial to prove he could go all the way with his destiny to save the universe and weld the Divine Nova! However, while Ben thought he was ready for anything, he still found himself overwhelmed with what he had to deal with, because the final trial turned out to be him confronting and facing against none other than Grand Master Myers!

However, as hard as it was to fight off with the founder of the Enji Knights, what made it even more painful is that Myers told Ben that the truth was that he was using Ben all along, and that he was in league with Kira since the onset of the war to manipulate Ben in to the ideal tool to force all of the souls of the cosmos to unite to create a better world, along with the fact that Ben only won most of his battles because it was part of the script! With everything he believed shattered Ben had to pull himself together to survive the overwhelming assault from the man he looked up to for so long! Despite the fact that Myers showed just why he held on to his title as the strongest warrior of light for so long, Ben refused to give up.

Even with the combination of the physical and mental trauma he was going through Ben knew that after everything he went through and the fact that his friends still stood by him there was no way he could allow it all to be for nothing, and so he showed Myers the true extent of his power, and defeated Myers as proof of his resolve to go all the way with his dreams, no matter who said how genuine they were! With that Ben had once and for all proved that he was truly the strongest Enji Knight , the absolute champion of the Enji Budokai, and the true master of the Divine Nova! And to Ben's great relief Ben also found out that he had not been betrayed again, because all that Myers had said about betraying him and his destiny just being a pawn was act he made up to insure that Ben could show that he had the resolve to overcome even the most extreme situations!

And so with that Ben at last would become the new owner of the Divine Nova, and even met its previous owner Seyia Leingod! At last the fate of the previous man who squared off against Chaos Zannacross Necron had been revealed, and it seemed that the hero's spirit had split off in to the Tower of Destiny, the Star Sword, and the various Crystal Shards in order to prevent his soul from being erased by the god of darkness's wrath!

With Seyia's full support, and his friends by his side Ben was at last ready to obtain his ultimate power to bring a end to the war once and for all! However, just when things looked like they were going good, they turned absolutely horrible in a instant when just before Ben could combined the Star Sword with the Divine Nova, a surprise blast caught everyone off guard, and before Ben knew it Myers pushed him aside from being blindsided by a blast, that came from none other than Brad! Yes, to everyone's horror the insane monster of a man had fallowed everyone in to the Tower of Destiny, to take the Divine Nova for himself! And Brad' instantly showed how revenge was on his mind, as he used the new modifications the Dark Enji have done to him and in a instant, devour Master Myers's whole heart!

With the Grand Master looking dead before his eyes a furious Ben and his friends were instantly ready to make Brad taking another person close to Ben the last mistake he would ever make, but just as they were all going to unleash their fury on him, there attacks were intercepted by none other than Lacus, who seemed to be so far gone that she seems to be only a empty tome that seems content to exist to enforce Brad's will, even if it means letting Brad have the right to control a sword he has no right to command! And as Xemnas and the other Dark Enji showed up to see their victory in action, things where looking quite bad for Ben to say the least!

Out of nowhere, Ben's now faced with an even crueler test, one that will test everything he has!

Can Ben overcome Brad's absolute cruelty, and find a way to bring back Lacus from the brink of despair?

Only one way to find out, so at long last it's time for this moment of destiny to unfold so get ready because the wheel of decisive fate is turning right now!

* * *

And now, before we begin today's intense event, first we start off with those who are reacting to the shocking turn of events from the end of last time and are observing them with great interest, and its none other than majority of the forces on the Zannacross Empire! Yes, the scene is now Kira, Sigma, Sephiroth, Bower Robotnik and the rest watching Brad make his cruel move onboard the Dark Specter command deck! Kira and the others are watching Brad laugh madly as the power of the Divine Nova is surging in to Brad's body and Kira just snickers as he then says,"

So now we enter the final phase at last. How fitting that Ben Auro , and the Grand Master, have both paid the ultimate price for refusing to discard there naïve beliefs. To think that my father, the leader of the Enji Knights, would find himself with such an unceremonious end. But I suppose that too is the fate of one who clings on to the old world. Now , thanks to Xemnas being able to guide their pet beast properly, the end of everything is before us."

Sephiroth snickers as he then says,"

And to think some annoying beast like him is the one who is making this all possible. It's quite revolting that he of all people will be the one who has brought us this victory.

"Bowser nods and grinds his teeth as he then says,

" Seriously! I mean, that punk may be doing what we want but I want to freaking punch that face of his all the way in! "

Kira closes his eyes and then says,"

Don't let pity feelings such as that get in the way of our ultimate goal Bowser. It's true that Brad Fowltror is quite likely the ultimate disgusting life form, but the fact is it's because of his bottomless sin and his ability to command Lacus Raystar, that Ben Auro and all the others are now on the verge of being killed once and for all. Between the power Brad now commands, the true rage of Lacus unleashed, Xemnas and the others and the mind controlled Royal Knights even Ben won't be able to pull a miracle out of this. Still, just to be sure their chances of survival are zero, we will be arriving at Earth Prime soon enough to give all scum their judgment. "

Sigma chuckles and says,"

I doubt even Ben, X Zero and all the others can worm out of this one. After all, Brad has the power that Ben needs to stand in are way! And if he wants it, he will have to kill the women he cherishes most! How amusing that the passion of humans will be there ultimate undoing. Ben Auro has always been attached to this Lacus girl, even when she does not return the attachment! Love truly is the greatest flaw of the human being!"

Kuja chuckles and then says,"

Yes, this is shipping up to be such a deviously delightful tragedy. The great hero of the universe has fought so hard to reach his happiness, only for that happiness to reach out and stab him in the heart! It's too bad he did not see the writing on the wall for how a fool's journey ends, he could have lived just a tad longer if he was lucky!"

Nightmare nods as he then says,"

Yes, the fate of a hero is to cause false hope, then face a true bitter end! All who travel that path one way or another meet that end. How ironic, that Ben has now so closely reached the level of Seyia, that he will have the same outcome!

Still, I admit it is infuriating that the blade that was strong enough to defy are master is now being welded by someone so unworthy. Even, even if it's too at last liberate Master Zannacross, the fact that this worm is getting the honor of marking the end of the world of lies, is beyond insulting! Such a pile of all that is wrong with this dimension, someone who has not a shred of honor, who can only gain power through such is not worthy of existing in the new era!"

Robotnik strokes his mustache and says," Yes, I do admit after his history I don't see any logic in trusting Brad, he is far too unstable to be counted on for anything but destruction. "

Kira sighs and says," And that's why when he is no longer useful he will be disposed like the beast he is.

Calm yourself Nightmare, no matter how much Brad Fowltror will contribute to are victory it still won't get him out of his judgment. Yes, the damned can't save themselves from this fate, only the truly worthy can exist in the dark paradise after all."

Bower gulps and then says,"

Wait, but guys like me who proved we are loyal to the man are going to pass right?"

Kira chuckles darkly and says," Don't worry Bowers, you will get what you deserve soon enough, just like everyone else."

The Koopa King looks at Robotnik and Meta-Knight tensely before Kefka laughs out loud and then says,"

What's wrong fang face, worried you're going to miss the boat? Don't worry, at least your smart enough to know which ship is sailing to the good stuff and which is sailing in to a whirlpool! However that idiot is so in denial it's almost a joke in itself! It's a shame, this bucko is such a wonderful work of art in the name of chaos and discord. However he is so ugly and stupid that I still can't be in the same area as him without wanting to hurl! Seriously, even I know not to step on Zannacross 's toes, this guy is just asking for it and if he knocks on the door, it's going to be a blast to see it slam on his face! "

Sephiroth says," Still, there is the factor that with the power of the Grand Master and the Divine Nova, along with all the strength that Lacus holds on his command, if he decides to be difficult, it could make the process of finishing him more annoying than it should be."

Ultimecia sighs and then says," I suppose we should hope that Xemnas and the others were smart enough to keep a leash on their pet.

" Exdeath is about to say something when all of a sudden a sinister chuckle breaks out behind everyone before this voice then says,"

Oh don't worry about that , the leash on the monkey is so tight that the more he thrash's, the more it will chock his mug! And soon his mug will be cut off all the way, I PROMISE that! " With that everyone turns around to see Ravxen emerge walking through a portal of darkness! Ravxen looks amused as he then says,

" Don't mind me everyone, I just came to get a comfy seat for the upcoming performance!

"Kira then says," Ravxen, I take it that everything is going to plan?" Ravxen walks up and chuckles as he then says,

" Indeed, Xemnas and the others will play their roles like a fiddle, and no matter what the brute thinks he can do, ill take pleasure in showing him the only performance a inferior being like him can truly achieve! All that is left, is to watch this chorus of screams unfold! At last, after so much plotting, so much momentum, this final glorious act of the light is at last about to begin! Oh, how I waited to see Cosmos and all of her pathetic little followers writhe in despair as they realize how victory, how survival was never something they could ever grasp! After all, you can only close your eyes for so long before the true force of existence goes along and runs you over for not getting out of its way! Yes, Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, and all of the other actors have been putting on such a marvelous show, after all it's the ultimate example of why mortals are not worthy of anything but painful extinction! "

Kira nods and says,

" Yes, as hard as they all fight, there is no denying the truth is that suffering and denial will be the only thing they can achieve. And that is why it's time for the war of light and darkness to reach its ultimate conclusion. Ben, Lacus, Brad, in the end it does not matter whose will is superior. For all of those wills shawl be overwhelmed by the one absolute truth .

" Ravxen laughs madly and then says,

" Oh to true Judicar, its time EVERYONE gets the message on who is truly the superior one, the superior nature! So, for now let's just sit back, and watch as the requiem of the light begins, and the dark world of death that mortals truly desire takes center stage! Just make your exit in to oblivion as graceful as you can Enji, no one likes sore losers! HAHAHAHA!"

As Ravxen laughs madly he and the other villains then get ready to watch the moment of truth unfold. And now it's time for us to do the same!

* * *

So with that we now jump back to where we left off with the hero's last time, with them trying to figure out how to deal with this nightmarish situation! And now Ezan is seeing Brad still laughing madly as his eyes are glowing with energy before Ezan cringes as he then says,"

At least this situation is not totally out of hand. There is no way Brad can truly be the master of the Divine Nova, he is the exact opposite of someone who is worthy to weld that sword! Whatever power boost he gains, it's not going to be enough to stop me from personally removing his, Guh!

" In an instant Brad shows Ezan what he thinks of the super soldier's remark by blasting Ezan back with a bolt of golden energy from the Divine Nova ! As a explosion breaks out Brad laughs wildly and says,"

Say what Kaiba? You , ALL of you have taken me lightly for the last time! If you nave not noticed, Lacus's power lets me have the keys to the ride here, so that means you're just going to have to expect that all of your hard work is worth jack!

"Xemnas nods and says,"

Expect the reality Enji. Lacus's divine blood is on the same wavelength as Cosmos, if she allows Brad to use the Divine Nova, then that is the reality. So, all that is left for all of you, is to fade to nothingness! Even Cosmos and the angels have lost, not even they can escape the surge of pain that will reshape existence!"

Xemnas is about to walk forward till he sees a flash of light up the area before the angels and the other Enji land in the area and Gabriel says,"

Don't think it's that easy you misguided scum!"

The royal Knights also land in the area and Omnimon spots Brad before he gets enraged as he then says,"

It was you, you scum! You maggots, you dare think you can get away with taking power that does not belong to you? For defying us, prepare to pay the ultimate consequences!"

Sonic rolls his eyes and then says

," Great, seems these guys still have a few screws loose! As if we don't have enough to deal with.

" Brad snickers as he sees the Royal Knights glaring at him before he then says,"

Oh, you mad to? Bring it, ill wipe the floor with all of you! It's here and now where I show that no one can stop Brad the great, NO ONE! I all ready started my demonstration, so who wants to go next?"

Aeris and the other Enji now have landed with the others and Aeris sees Myers' fallen body with a hole in it before she gasps in horror and then says,

" No, Master Myers! What, what is going on?"

Brad spits and says,"

What's it look like toots? I gave the old fossil the retirement he deserved for holding me back all of this time! Don't worry, every last one of you is going to join him soon, I won't let anyone escape the wrath of the new god of existence!"

Zidane sees Brad Lacus and the others before he then says,"

What the, Brad! How the hell did they get here? And when did Brad start using a sword!"

Brad looks at Zidane and looks delighted as he then says,"

It may not fit my style you tailed freak, but in the end my style only revolves around power and crushing everyone who is in the way of those who denied me what I deserve!

" Zidane gets enraged as his power explodes and he instantly turns in to his Trance state before he then says,"

The only thing you deserve is to go to hell Brad! "

Kyle nods as he then says,"

Yah, I knew something was fishy up here, but I never thought it would ever be this bad! You, you killed Master Myers, after he tried so hard to give you another chance! He was like my grandfather! He was are leader, and he looked after us like are father, you won't be forgiven for taking him away from us!

"Brad rolls his eyes as he then says,

" Oh please, your all a bunch of whining weaklings! I killed my father and you don't hear me making a big deal out of it!"

Thor then gets disgusted as he then says,"

You horrible demon, your judgment is now!"

With that Thor, Zidane, Kal-El, Pit, Kyle and many others all charge Brad on all sides but he just cracks his neck and then says,

" About time you see what the price is for dissing your god!

" In a instant Brad unleashes a barrage of lighting fast slashes before anyone can even react and the impact sends them all to go flying! Brad laughs as blood rains down from all the cuts he made and as he licks off the blood that falls his way he then says,"

Does not matter who you are, your all just things to kiss my boots now that I have this power!"

Omnimon then points his cannon arm right at Brad as he then says,"

Enough of this! Compared to all of the others sinners, the dark side is overflowing form your soul! The others judgment can wait, you must be destroyed this instant! Supreme Cannon!

" With that the royal Knight unleashes a massive energy blast at Brad, only for Brad to extend his hand and then says,"

Think a tool like you can tell me what to do? Like hell!"

Brad then has his energy explode before he extends his free hand and catch's the energy blast like a pitcher catching a baseball, before kicking it up and shattering it like a water balloon! Brad then points the Divine Nova at Omnimon and gives him the middle finger before he then says,

" Time you see I am above your laws, NO one can tell me what to do!"

With that Brad unleashes a massive red blast at the Digimon, and even though Omnimon is able to block the blast he still is blown far away! Brad is still laughing as he then says,"

OH yah, now that's what I am talking about baby! Unlimited power! I am truly invincible, I truly am the Unstoppable Juggernaut now!"

Brad unleashes another shock-wave of power that nearly blasts everyone back, but Ben stands his ground as he moves forward and says,

" I don't care what power you have Brad, I don't care if you really are invincible, nothing is going to stop me from killing you once and for all!"

He is about to charge at Brad again only for dark vines to burst out of the ground in front of him and instantly go to try and grab him! Ben slashes them in half instantly, and sees Lacus appearing above him glaring at him coldly as she then says,

" If you want to kill Brad, then you will have to get past me first Ben Auro."

Ben is dismayed to see Lacus not even flinching as he then says,

" Lacus, please, you have to open your eyes to what is really going on! No matter how badly hurt you are, no matter what Brad and the others promised you, the only thing you can gain from fallowing Brad any more is pain and despair!"

Lacus chuckles darkly as she then narrows her eyes and has a sinister look as she says,"

What is your point you fool? Despair, suffering, that's what my life revolves around, and I long since realized it's pointless to try and fool myself otherwise!

"Lacus then has the pupils in her eyes go black before her irises go red and she then says,"

The suffering, the suffering will never end, till all the sources of that pain are erased once and for all! "

Ben then says,"

Lacus, what has happened to you, what has Brad done to, whoa!

" Ben sees a energy blast coming for him and jumps up just as it goes and blasts a whole section of the Tower of Destiny in to nothing before he sees Brad walk up to Lacus and then say," God damn it, you still don't get it? Nothing you say or do is going to change a damn thing! No matter what anyone does, its useless, Lacus now knows to stand by her man no matter what! After all, it's just where she belongs!"

Ben is disgusted as he then says,"

Damn it Brad, it's only because you made her think that's the only choice she has! But ill prove that's not the only option she has, after I remove you from the equation forever Brad!

" Brad laughs madly and says,"

Oh please, like you can do a damn thing! What have you ever done to ease Lacus's pain eh hero? Not a damn thing, your powerless, and worthless! There is no point having some lame hero that can only raise false hopes so ill just be a nice guy and remove this joke forever!

"Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Save it Brad, I know you're controlling Lacus, with that red energy collar around her neck! I don't know how someone like you is able to do it, but it ends right now!"

Brad's eyes flicker between Ben and Lacus before he puts his arm around Lacus 's neck and says,"

There you go again Benny boy, making assumptions to delude yourself in to thinking you're right. But your wrong punk, the spell you thought you saw is just a little something I gave to Lacus to insure she is not consumed by lies and tricks! "

Ben gets angry as he then says," You think I am going to trust anything you say? I don't care what you say, everything you do only brings evil, and I am tired of seeing you live! Divine Flare Edge!

" Ben dashes right for Brad to slash his head off, only for Ben's most hated foe to block the strike with the Divine Nova! Brad laughs as he pushes Ben back with one hand as he then says,"

Heh, I wanted you dead from the start you annoying scrub! I don't care if you believe what I say, because it does not matter what you think or do! Because you're powerless to stop me, no one can stop me so you and everyone else in the god damn universe will just have to expect that what Brad says goes or die!"

With that Brad then kicks Ben hard in the gut and then punch's him with his free hand to the ground before he at once smashes his foot down on Ben's head. Brad then tries to impale Ben again and again laughing savagely as he then says,"

That's right, I am stronger than anyone else, and in the end that's all that matters! After all, Lacus loves me because she KNOWS I can do more than say something, I have the strength to back it up! It was my strength and desire that has made a place where a monster like her can belong, and it's your weakness that will insure you will never be able to take her away from me Auro! Lacus was scared, she did not know what to do or what she was, what she could believe in. But I gave her those answers, at least till you confused her with your lame fantasies! You have any answers to my girl's pain punk? Please, your just pulling at anything that sounds sweet! "

Ben then block's Brad's last stab and slashes back at Brad's neck before causing Brad to get off him. As Ben gets back he wipes some blood off his mouth as he then says,

" You can twist things all you like, but I'll never expect your way Brad! Lacus, I may have let you down again and again, but I never stopped caring about you, and I never stopped wanting to try and find a way to make you happy and safe! Brad, he says that he cares for you, but all he does is drag you down in to the darkness, and make you think you belong there as he tries to destroy any other possibility! But, he is wrong Lacus, even now, you're not doomed to be a hated witch as long as you don't want to be one! All you have to do is reject the darkness and don't give in to the pain Lacus, and you truly will be free from this cycle of torment!"

Lacus flinch's as she then says," I, will really, be free?"

Lacus grabs her head in pain before Brad narrows his eyes and then says,"

She is not rejecting anything, because she knows she is what she truly is you pathetic little worm! Really now, you think you know so much? You think that is the answer that will free Lacus from the terror of death? Lacus and me are monsters, we ARE better than the rest of the losers, and they will hate us for being better! That's how it works, the weak fear and hate the strong and that's how it always will be! But so what, there hate means nothing when we can crush them all and get what we need from them anyway! You see, Lacus has at last rejected the need for all of you, she has rejected everything you are Ben Auro!

After all, you were nothing more than a burden anyway, a pest, a stalker that just could not take a hint! But, now it's time you see where you truly stand once and for all! And it seems that the only way for someone as dense as you to see how things stand, is for Lacus to kill you where you stand! You go on and keep thinking Lacus gives a damn about you; it will be even more of a riot when she offs you! So Lacus, how about we make sure this pathetic little dreamer never wakes up again? You have been nice for this moron for too long, and all it did was cause you and me some major pain! So it's time you repay him and show him what a girl you really are as you kill him for your man!

" Lacus then walks forward, and looks at Ben before she hesitates and says,"

But, I thought , you wanted to kill Ben Brad?" Brad spits on the ground and says," I changed my mind doll, I rather watch this loser die in the most painful way possible for all the pain he caused me! You have the power to pull it off, and your man has your back in case he pulls anything funny! So get going Lacus, and make Ben suffer as he dies at the hands of the person he chased his entire life! Lacus walks forward as she then looks pained before she then says,"

Kill, Ben? Please, no matter what, the only outcome will cause more pain. I, am tired of pain Brad , I don't want to so please, anything but this!

" Brad gets angry as he then says,"

What the hell, are you doing broad? I told you that I want you to kill Ben, so do it! Don't you realize this will never end till he and everyone of his friends are dead right? There can be no mercy, no stopping this, everyone has to pay, everyone has to see that to mess with Brad the great means to lose everything!

" Ben then sees Lacus trembling before he gets on guard and then says,"

Enough of this! Lacus, don't you see, what he is doing to you? No matter how much he says he loves you, he only has treated you as his tool that he tries to keep on such a tight leash that you only see his world of pain! Lacus, do you really want to kill me, and everyone else that cares about you? Did you really want Brad to kill Master Myers? Do you really want to only be left in the dark hell that is Brad's world?"

Lacus glances at Ben, and turns away, only to see the fallen body of Myers. Becoming fully aware of what Brad has done she cries out in sadness before she then says,"

No, you, killed, Master Myers? Brad, no, I can't take this anymore!

"Brad then grabs Lacus by her arms and glares right at her as he then says,"

Enough of your damn whining! You knew that the only way this was going down was to kill everyone who could threaten us! Stop stalling, do this and you will at last get rid of everything that keeps you from being what you really are! You don't need anything else but me remember! Fulfilling my desire is all the life you need in life Lacus!"

Ben gets outraged as he says," You call that love, that's just the relationship between a slave and its owner! I won't let you force Lacus to become a, GUH!"

Ben is blasted with a energy blast released by Brad's mouth before Brad is seething with rage and he then says,"

Shut up! Love is useless, it's only real in fairy tales anyway! But the reality is that love is only an illusion, to get idiots to think they can be somewhere that they don't belong in! But, Lacus knows by now she needs me more than anything, because I am the only one that can give her a world that's safe for a freak like her! So Lacus, stop being so stupid, and get on with what you are all ready!"

Lacus falls back before she gets teary eyed and says,"

But, when will it end, when will the pain end? When can we be away from the suffering? Ah!"

Brad has his grip on her tighten as he then forms a psychotic snarl before saying,

" Don't you get it girl? You can't run away from the pain, because life is pain! So there are only two real choices, die, or embrace pain to the point where it gives you pleasure! So, unless you want to die, that means you're going to stop acting like a scared wuss and get on with severing all ties to the past! I thought those Dark Enji gave you that make over so you would stop being confused and get the job done!

" Larxene giggles as she hears this and says,"

WE did Brad, but it seems she really is quite stubborn on giving up pretending she is any sort of good girl.

"Brad then snarls and gets something out of his pocket before he then says,"

Well, then I guess it's clear you did not take a strong enough dose of your medicine Lacus. Don't worry, I came prepared as always and have something that will remove everything that is not needed from you forever!"

Ben is horrified as he then sees Brad take out a bunch of Advanced stage curse seal crystals before he then says,

" No, you still have more of them? You think doing that again is going to change things Brad?"

Brad laughs and licks his tong as he then says,"

Just watch loser, as I wipe away the last stubborn doubts from Lacus's heart with theses handy pills from the dark side!

Lacus has her eyes widen in fear as she then says,"

No , Brad please no more! "

Brad laughs as he then says,"

Don't struggle Lacus, you struggling has been what's made this such a pain you know? But, it's for your own damn good because I ran out of patience with being nice! It seems even having the DG cells consume your body was not enough to make you see straight, so I'll just make you eat the darkness till you see that's what you truly are!

"Larxene then raises an eyebrow and then says,

" Yah, um, you know what you're doing Brad?"

An agitated Xemnas at once descends as he then says,"

I don't think you do Brad Fowltror, and I would not do that if I were you. Overloading Lacus's body with darkness, with it being as it all ready is, could cause a disastrous chain reaction that is unheeded. We all ready have more than enough power to finish them off so such an action is a pointless risk."

Brad glares at Xemnas and unleashes a wave of energy from the Divine Nova before the leader of the Dark Enji blocks it with an energy wall! As that energy wall shatters Brad says,"

Shut up Xemnas, and don't interfere! I am stronger then you now, so I don't take orders from you or anybody! I only played ball with you jokers because we could scratch each others backs, but now I don't need you, or anyone else! Lame stiffs like you, could never enjoy the taste of overkill, the thrill of totally crushing every last ounce of life out of the morons that think they can stop me! But I never really needed you, only thing I needed was my doll of death Lacus right here!

" With that Ben powers up and says,"

No, don't touch Lacus, you psycho ! SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN!"

With that Ben quickly unleashes a powerful golden energy orb from his hand, only for Brad to head butt it through the ground before he laugh and says,"

Ill touch my girl when I damn well feel like it Enji trash! After all, she is my possession after all! So Lacus, enough with this crap of feeling what I don't feel like you feeling! I thought I made it clear now that the only thing you need to feel, is the desire to make me happy! But, time I flood everything else out of your soul! Don't worry, pain only hurts for a moment!"

With that Lacus screams in pain as Brad forces a dozen curse seal crystals in to her chest! Lacus instantly has a aura of darkness blast out of her and she keeps screaming before a mortified Ben then dashes for her and says," No, LACUS!

" He desperately tries to get to her but the dark energy around her intensifies to the point that the force is nearly blowing Ben off his feet!

Everyone else sees this and Gabriel then says," No, this is truly becoming a disaster! Brad, he is forcing her to become a fallen angel, for the one with the Apostle Anti type bloodline, for the one who is suppose to lead the path of the third impact, to become a being of pure evil is a disaster of unparalleled proportions !

"Cloud winces as he then says," Great, just what we did not need to be added to the situation."

Doug nods as he then says," Seriously, Lacus sure as hell did not deserves this. Damn it Brad, you really only do love causing pain you sick mother."

Ezan then closes his eyes and has his sword shimmer with energy as he then says,"

Maybe she did not deserve it, but, that point has all ready crossed. As much as its a waste for a innocent victim to die, its even more tragic when countless more die when it could be prevented! This ends now!"

Ezan charges right for Lacus and Ben then says," Ezan, what are you doing!"

The super elite warrior's energy explodes as he then says," Hate me if you want Ben, but ill do what ever is required to bring peace! May your pain end Lacus!"

Ezan goes to try and slice Lacus through the heart, but her eyes widen in fear as she then says," No, STAY AWAY!" With that a barrage of dark energy blasts out of her, and recoils Ezan! Brad laughs madly and then says," Don't try and stop this show you Enji pukes, just sit back and get ready to die!"

Xemnas then sees the sky begin to get black as he then says,

" Well, this might be a bumpier path, but from this chaos victory should be ours."

Axel then snickers and says,"

And hopefully that jackass will be eaten along the way, damn idiot really does not see anything past his two eyes! It will be a real hell if he ruins everything because of his ego."

With that Ben sees Lacus clutch her heart as she keeps screaming in pain before he struggles to get closer and says,"

Lacus, don't give up, fight it! You're not a monster, you're not evil no matter how much evilness is forced in to you! So fight it, don't let Brad force you to be who he says you are!"

Lacus just cries out in pain as she lowers her arms and puts her hands on her head and says,"

I, I wanted so hard, to show people to like me, to see that the real me was not a monster! But, it was not enough, no matter how hard I tried, it was never enough and everyone still hated me! No matter how desperately I tired, it was pointless, I was rejected anyway. Yes, no matter what, I will always be the mutant curse, and they always wanted me dead, still wants nothing more then to see me die! No matter what I do, I only ending up causing pain and despair, that chain of torment is unavoidable! "

Ben responds with,

" No, that's not true Lacus! No matter what happened, I never saw you as a monster! No matter what you are, you will always be, my dear friend Lacus!

"Lacus's energy then begins to bubble with hate as she then says,

" Your wrong, your just a liar, just like everyone else who said they could make my pain go away! It's all over, this world, all of it! I am so tired, of the suffering! I tried so hard, to change, but you can't change what your core is. And the core of me, is a cursed monster that only brings pain. I won't let you all hurt me anymore, I won't let you kill me! I don't want to die, I don't want to die! I, just want it all to end, all of it! I am the enemy of the entire world, so the only way for it to end is to create a new world! AHHH!"

With that Lacus gives out one last cry of tormented despair before the darkness consumes her entire body and becomes a pillar of pure evil! Ben reaches out for Lacus again as she then says,"

Lacus, no! Ahh!" With that the shock-wave of darkness blasts Ben back and everyone hears a monstrous roar come out before Ezan then says,

" So, this means the Blue Eyes White Dragon again? Huh?"

All of a sudden the darkness takes a form, before everyone sees the Blue Eyes White Dragon form above them all, roaring with hate! However, the darkness around it begins to bubble before its eyes turn red and the symbol of Zannacross appears on its forehead! The dragon then has the darkness form around it like a coat or a shade of paint before the dragon then says," Destroy, ill destroy everything! RHAHH!"

With that the darkness forms around it, till its wrapped in a cocoon of darkness!

Lighting crackles around it before seconds later it explodes and everyone sees that the celestial beast is larger, its wings become more demonic, and it forms two more heads! As the bestial other half of Lacus roars and unleashes enough power to blast the buildings around the Tower of Destiny to rubble in a instant the Supreme Kai then says

," What, what has happened? It's like the darkness has consumed both Lacus and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and has corrupted them to their core!"

Saix then says,"

It would seem, that Brad's little action has drawn forth all of the despair both in Lacus and the celestial beast, and it has reached a new level of power to create a being without peer.

" Xemnas chuckles as he then says,"

Yes, the ultimate proof of evolution through hate, development through pain! The being that will bring the Apocalypse to the old decaying society. Pawns of the light, embrace the end at the hands of the devourer of your dreams, the_ Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! _

" Ben is dismayed to see the newly formed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flap its wings and look at pure malice at everything before he then says,

" No, Lacus, I am sorry, that I let Brad push you in to this. But, I won't let it end like this! Huh?"

Ben sees several of the Royal Knights begin to surround Lacus 's monstrous form before Mangamon then says,"

This beast, it has the energy of both light and darkness, and even that of Cosmos herself?"

Examon snickers as he then says,"

Then it is the ultimate sinner, and must face its judgment here and now before it causes a even greater distortion! Pendragon's Glory!"

With that Examon, along with several other members of the Royal Knights commence to unleash their energy attacks at the three headed dragon, only for Brad to laugh madly as he then says," Man Lacus, theses stuck up arrogant freaks don't know who they are dealing with! Well dame, you know nothing gives me more of a thrill then losers being put in their place right? Lets show who really has the biggest gun,

Ultimate Malefic Neutron Flare!

"With that Brad clutches his fist tightly before the red collar clearly forms on all three heads of the dragon, before in an instant the beast moves faster than its size would give a impression of, and dodges the incoming blasts before appearing behind the Royal Knights in seconds! The group of Mega level Digimon turn around to see their target gathering massive amounts of energy in all three of its mouths before Leopardmon then says,"

No, look out! RAHH!"

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then unleashes three blasts of light at once, that form together to unleash a gigantic ray of energy that consumes Leopardmon and Examon and kill them in seconds as everyone else is blown away as the blast goes on to go in the distance and unleash a massive atomic class explosion that would have killed millions if there was still people around! Brad laughs madly as he then says,

" Oh yah, that's the stuff! You're never as hot as when you're showing what an untouchable beast you are Lacus!

That's right, give in to your instinct, and let your impulse for death rip apart all of these losers, and every other pest who has a problem with how the Unstoppable Juggernaught does things! Still think you all can mess me, when I have the god slaying sword in my hands?"

Alphamon sees the killer of his comrades then snarl at him with a blood lust glare in its eyes before he then says," Examon, Leopardmon! Damn you beast, you will be brought to justice!

" Ben sees the Royal Knights continue to attack Lacus from all sides, only for the three headed dragon to snarl and counter all of their attacks, shattering every blast being thrown its way before the middle head then roars and says,"

All, all the enemies, I'll destroy them all!"

Ben gets dismayed as he then says,"

No, Lacus, she is not the enemy! Brad, he is the one that has to die! When he does, Lacus won't have to fight anymore!

"Brad snickers as he then says,"

Man you do not know a single thing about the girl you say you know! It's not me, this is Lacus's will, her desire to kill all of you pests! I am not the one who made her one of those Jinchūriki that was all her parents and the Enji! She was a monster before I met her, I just helped her be able to handle it and guide her properly in to being the best she could be! "

Ben is furious as he then says,"

That's only because you pushed her in to thinking it's the only choice she has with your lies! Lacus, had to have the Blue Eyes White Dragon go inside her body, but she did not have to be a monster! It's all your fault , because you twisted her for so long! You will never get away with this Brad!

" He then charges at Brad and his foe laughs and says,

" It's useless, you're never going to stop me when I have all the power!

"He then stabs right through Ben, only for Ben's image to flicker and shatter in to light particles! Before Brad can react the real Ben shows himself, by slashing right at Brad's back! Brad instant slashes backwards and grunts in pain but Ben is able to dash back as he says,"

No matter how much power you think you have Brad, your still just a thug that can't use it properly! No matter what power you grab, it's not going to be enough to save you from me!"

Brad gets livid as he then says,"

I reckon you don't get who needs to be saved from who sucker! I have all the cards in my hand, and no one can stop me now! Lacus is where she belongs, and she knows it! In fact, its time I go on with my idea, and make you see just what she thinks of you! Lacus, lets crush this annoying stub of a pest once and for all! Go on, rip his heart out! "

With that he clutches his hand and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon turns to Ben, before the energy collar titans around it and it bursts at Ben! Ben braces himself as he moves at full speed to avoid being tackled as he then says,"

Damn you Brad, ill, Guh!"

With that Ben's distracted feelings cost him as he fails to see the massive dragon's tail coming for him Ben and gets thrashed hard! Shinryudramon sees Ben go flying right out of the Tower of Destiny and says,

" Hang on boss, I am coming! GUH!"

With that Brad smashes Ben's Digimon partner in the gut and sends him to the ground before he says,"

Like hell you are. No one is bailing out Benny boy this time, I am going to see my gal rip Ben to pieces and you're all going to like it! And, I am going to make sure it stays that way!

" With that Brad points the Divine Nova in the direction Ben was sent flying, and the sword glows before a dome of darkness forms around the entire area!

Cloud then says," Great, with that level of a barrier getting to Ben in time is going to be tricky. But, Ben's going to need help, especially since its looking like the worse case scenario might be happening. " Brad has his energy flare up again before he then says,

" Let me make this clear, you're not saving Ben, your precious star hero is going to be blown out for good! But don't worry; you're going to be too busy dying yourselves to worry about it much because I'll be more than happy to kill everyone of you as my girl does what she does best!

"Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form as he then says," Is that so? Its time you pay the price for all of the evil you have caused Brad Fowltror! Together, we will put an end to your rampage!"

Brad spits on the ground as he says,"

Oh please, all of you peons put together are nothing compared to me now! All of you justice lovers put together can never out muscle a god!

" X then sees the Divine Nova glowing with power, and that energy surging in to Brad's body before he then says,"

Maybe, but we don't have to beat a god, just take down another crummy imitator Brad! As soon as we get that blade out of your hands by any means necessary, then you're finished!"

Brad has his muscles tighten as he then says," Don't count on that you out of date trash bot because when I get my hands on what I want, my grip never lets go! "

Doug begins to power up as he then says,"

Then I guess we will have to rip that grip of your apart eh jackass? Seriously, to think that you can even say you love Lacus when you treat her as a tool is more then enough reason to smash your teeth in! Clear you don't have a clue about what it even means to care about anyone but yourself!"

Brad laughs and says,"

Oh please, you're the ones who refuse to see things how they clearly are. All of that true love and friendship junk is just a dream you idiots need to keep fighting! But, I know the truth is that everything revolves power! Friends , love, everything revolves around what power it gives you! "

James sighs as he then says,"

No, the truth is that your demented mind only defies everything in your fractured perspective. True, we value things like friendship and love because it gives us something. But, its more then just basic power Brad! We have friends and love others not for power, not just the good things they can bring us, but the happiness we can bring them. Still, I don't seen any reason to argue with someone as far gone as you, you made it quite clear what your path is Brad. To bad for you so little people will ever agree to go down that path with you! Lacus, and those four flunkies of yours are the only ones that ever really had any semblance of friendship with you."

Shinryudramon chuckles as he then says," And I don't see those idiots sticking by you now Brad! Looks like they fled and realized how things were really going down!"

Brad chuckles darkly as he then says,"

Oh, those worthless pieces of trash saw things clearly all right. But in the end, it was you guys who gave them what they truly deserved! Oh well, at least they were good at giving one last party before they fell to pieces! Zhahah!"

Link raises a eyebrow as he then says," What do you talk about now madman? Your nonsense only serves to show your true colors, we did not see your followers since we last met." Cloud gasps as he then says,

" No, I think we did Link! Those four monsters right at the final door, I knew they were different! "

James then says," I knew it, they were CJ, the Slate, Mondo and Jerid! The transformations they went through were far more then merely a Curse Seal Crystal! What did you do to them?" Brad responds with,"

That was Xemnas and the others, wanted to make use out of trash like them. Don't feel to bad about killing those posers, I all ready killed them, the black club experimented on there remains for kicks to see what kind of reaction there DNA being merged with the data of the Celestial beasts. But, seems after that, they were still worth less then dirt! So thanks for mopping up that mess suckers!"

As the hero's are outraged at this revelation Aqua then says,"

How could you say that about your friends, just about the only people that would stick by you!"

Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

You think I cared about them because they were loyal? Loyalty is pointless when it does not produce results you pansies! The only person I really need, the only person worth being at my side is Lacus! After all, only the ultimate queen is worth being the partner of the king of everything! And that's the only company I need because everything else is just stopping me from doing my own thing!"

Sonic gets disgusted as he then says,"

I like doing my own thing to, but not at the cost of others you big sick freak! Your just out to run anyone over where you go, you have to be stopped end of story!

Aqua is horrified as she then says," That's for sure. How could any one person be so corrupt, so pure evil? I seen less evil in the heart of demons, what could possibly have made you this deranged?"

Brad snickers as he then says,' I don't have a reason, and I don't care. I just don't see the point of putting up with all of the worthless things yo losers do! I want want I want, and don't care who has a problem with it!"

" Shinryudramon then powers up as he then says,"

You will care when after having gotten so many enemies it causes to have one bad end! For everything you have done, your going to pay Brad Fowltror! Your never going to cause the boss, Lacus or anyone else pain, ever again! Because we are going to finish you as Ben knocks Lacus out of the funk you set her in!"

Brad snickers and then says,"

Get over it dragon mutt, your never going to win, and Lacus will never turn her back on me again, end of story! I showed her just what happened when she got stupid, there is no way she will ever disobey her man again! Sometimes girls just need to learn things the hard way before they can think straight. "

Shadow then says,"

Bah, enough of this, talking won't change a thing.

" Zero nods as he then says,"

Yah, lets just get on with severing that arm holding the Divine Nova off him so we can end this for good!"

Brad laughs madly and says,"

That's the best you got? Give up all ready losers, your never going to beat me, EVER!"

With that Brad shocks everyone by stabbing the Divine Nova in to his own back, before he unleashes a shock-wave of energy!

Brad then says,"

There, now I can have the pleasure of ripping you all apart with my bare hands and screw over your chances of taking my power away from me! No pain, no gain, and I came this far because I know that pain is nothing to stop a guy like me from getting what I deserve! So, get ready you bunch of sorry looking hero's, your about to get the smack down from the strongest power in the entire universe! "

With that Brad powers up, and once more his entire body grows in size before he is nearly a giant that is towering over everyone! As Brad continues to unleash more power Samus then says," He, stabbed the Divine Nova into himself? Well, there goes that plan.

" X nods before he then says," All that means is that we have to figure out a new plan fast, because failure is not a option!"

Ezan nods as he then says,

" Yes, for the sake of everything, no matter what you will die here Brad Fowltror! Divine Joutei!

" With this Ben's rival unleashes his full power and his quickly covered with his spirit armor of light and darkness. As Ezan 's mixed aura of light and darkness blazes out Mario empowers himself with the Power Stars, Shadow Knuckles and Tails all unleash the power of there super forms, Zero changes in to his perfect form , Sonic goes all the way to Hyper Sonic and others like Link X and the rest go to there full power as well Brad cackles with mad laughter and looks psychotically as he then says,"

This is suppose to scare me why? You can bring every other damn hero and person who has a problem with me in all of existence and ill still kick all of your asses apart! And that's because your lame bounds and ideals and powers are all worthless in the face of true absolute force! SO, bring it on goodies goods, lets make it clear to everyone who is the top dog once and for all!

" With that Cloud then says,"

Guys, be careful, and don't give him an inch of a opening! "

With that Ben's friends get ready to take down the man with the titan sized ego and as Gabriel sees this the angel then says,

" Brad Fowltror, you truly are the most insane fool in the history of all mankind. You will never become a god, and you are the deluded clown if you think you can ever get away with theses outrageous acts of yours!

"He and the other angels are about to charge at Brad to, before a wall of energy forms around them!

Xemnas then warps in front of Gabriel as he then says,"

Brad Fowltror may be a fool, but you angels won't be the one to judge him. Your time is through, submit to the new order of existence or submit to your death.

" Kal-El then says," You may have a lot of power Xemnas, but you and your order of insane zealous followers are more deluded then we figured if you think you can overthrow the order of the universe." Xemnas smiles as his aura explodes and he then says,

"Naturally I don't expect you celestial beings to see the truth, your far to use being the ones on the top of the food chain. However, through evolution a new chain structure is formed, and those who are not a part of this new structure naturally will be cast off."

Thor then says,"

Such madness, you truly think you can modify your genes enough to become gods? "

Saix grins as he then says,

" Yes, we have all the materials we need to do so after all. Now its time you all witness the wave that will usher in the new order! "

Saix then takes out his Claymore like Lunatic weapon before he then says,"

Now, all of you shawl lose everything!"

The man with the title of the Luna Divider then unleashes a surge of energy before he then says,"

Yes, witness the wave of paradise!"

He then raises his hand, and countless nobody minions form around the Dark Enji!

Luke then says," Think you can scare us with a bunch of grunts? They won't last a second now!"

Axel chuckles as he then says,

" Don't think we are just throwing fuel to the fire, theses guys all have the data of the Celestial Beasts in them!

" Vincent then sees new Cerberus and Dragon like Nobody minions snarling with rage before he then says,

" Seems they are not bluffing about this, huh?

" He sees that a lot of the Nobody monsters have Lacus 's face on them before he then says,"

So, they have the DNA of Lacus to? And I thought nothing would top Hojo in heartless experiments."

Larxene giggles and says," Not just her, all of the Celestial Beasts DNA are in are pets, so they can do something besides get your cloths dirty !

Oh don't be so shocked, that girl wanted help, and she got JUST the help she deserved! So yah, its time to get this party on! Are you all ready to get your wings plucked? No?

To bad! Awaken Falzter!"

With that Larxene also unleashes the power of the Celestial Beast, and has a pillar of red energy flare up before she emerges in her merged form! Axel then chuckles and has fire flare up around him before he spins his Charkams around before he then says,"

At last, the moment I waited years for. You all can at least make this event worth memorizing! "

As the four dark Enji prepare to attack any angel, Royal Knight, or Enji in site Squall then says,

" Don't think you got this in the bag yet, we still are going to turn this around and finish all of you for good!"

The Supreme Kai nods and says,"

Yes, even with Lacus Raystar as deeply consumed with the darkness as she is, and with the power all of you and Brad now may possess, you still don't have the power to secure your dark future! "

Xemnas then has red energy blades form out of his hands before he then says,"

Are victory may not be absolute, but its just about that close. No matter how hard Ben Auro or anyone else tries, she will never return to the light now. All of you pathetic fools fight so desperately for peace. But because you refuse to expect that the only way for peace to truly be realized in this cosmos is to erase everything that causes conflict and strife, you are doomed to fail. So now let this mark the end of all stupidly, once and for all!"

Zidane chuckles as he then says,"

For once we agree , because this has gone on for way to long! But you guys do you your wrong, and that its not over no matter how bad it is! Lacus may be all kinds of messed up now but I still know Ben can get her to wake up from this!

" The Sliver Surfer nods as he then says,"

Yes, Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar have quite the strong bond, and now its time for the chosen one to reach out and get that bound to shine through the darkness. If anyone can do it, the true savior of the universe can find such a light."

Larxene giggles madly as she then says," Oh man, all of your speeches are SO lame! Give it up, no feelings are strong enough to snap your reality together so its time you're all as dead as your fashion senses!" Cecil closes his eyes and says,

" None of you think you can lose, because you have no faith in Ben's strength. But we do, we know he truly has the strength to overcome this ultimate trial!"

Gabriel then says,"

Yes, you villains will see just what the true strength of the light of hope is and realize that no matter how vile you all get, you won't destroy this light! "

Xemnas then narrows his eyes and then says,"

It would seem the moment of truth has come. So, let us go together to the conclusion! "

With that everyone, goes to fight and as the battles around the Tower of Destiny begins Gabriel sees the dome of darkness that Brad has formed before he blasts the incoming energy beams that Xemnas is unleashing at him before he then says,"

Ben, you can overcome this, and you can still save Lacus. But you have to showcase all of what you are, this really is the crucial moment. Just, don't give up on what you are fighting for! "

With that the angels go to attack the Dark Enji and there army of minions. As they do Ominmon and the other royal knights hesitate to make there next move as Ulforce V-Dramon turns to the recovering Omnimon as he then says," Ominmon, this situation continues to get more complexes by the second. What should be are next move?" The leader of the Royal Knights sees the dark energy dome Brad formed glow with energy, and sees dozens of the Nobody monsters head for him before he instantly slashes apart one such monster with his sword arm as he then says," Well, first thing first, we will delete the most annoying offenders." With that he and all of the rest of the royal knights go on to destroy all of the hostiles in there sight. but for now we leave them and the Tower of Destiny to go to see the moment of truth for are main hero!

* * *

And so the scene is now Ben recovering form the blow the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has given him, and as he has managed to recover and see that he is now far from the Tower of Destiny and the others, and now is on the outskirts of the ruined New York City and around one of the remains of one of the cites large bridges ,

the one called the George Washington Bridge. Ben is just getting his vision to stabilize as he then says,"

This is getting real crazy real fast. Lacus, in this state she has so much power just not being slathered is going to be tricky, letting alone finding a way to stop her. But, I have to stop her, I can't let her die as a monster, I have to show her I meant what I said and free her from her pain now!

"With that Ben hears a roar, and sees that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is coming right for him, baring all of its fangs!

Ben then says,"

Stop this, Lacus, I don't want to fight you!

"His responds is just the energy of the transformed celestial beast explode before it says,"

Then just, DIE!" With that all three of the dragon's heads unleash a barrage of dark energy blasts and Ben moves at full speed to avoid being hit as he then says,"

It's no good, one way or another she can't hear me. No, more like the Blue Eyes White Dragon won't let her hear me. You, I know you're the one making Lacus do this! Let her go, before I force her out of you!" He then slashes a incoming energy blast in to the air before the dragon snarls again and says,"

Stupid boy, you understand nothing! You never understood are sorrow, so now be erased by it! "

With that Ben sees his current foe unleash a massive energy from its center head and Ben blocks it before he is pushed back all the way to the large bridge he is on and says,"

Damn it, I could never understand, because all you are is rage! But, I thought you were to proud to be controlled by anyone? How the hell are you putting up with letting Brad out of all people treat you as a pet? "

The energy collar around the BEUD glows again and causes more dark volts of energy to course around the giant beasts body before it snarls and its eyes glow red before it then says," In the end, it does not matter because all I am is a engine of chaos and death! So, the only way for the pain to end, is to destroy everything!"

Ben is nearly consumed with energy before he then says,

" No, I refuse to expect that the only way for pain to end is for everything to end with it! You may have given up, but I won't! After everything, I refuse to let Brad have the last laugh! Kaio Ken times ten!"

With that Ben has his energy surge before he slashes the blast in half and shatters it! He then charges right for the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as he then says,

" No matter what happens, I promised I would save Lacus, and ill keep that promise no matter what I have to do, even if it means separating you from her once and for all! Now, Senkai, Divine Milluina Slash!"

Ben then has golden energy swords form around the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon before he barrages the beasts with attacks! As explosions come forth all over Ben then says," No matter how bad it gets, it won't be bad enough for me to even think about giving up! Huh? "

Ben sees the mutated Celestial Beast charge right out of the smoke, with the previous attack only appearing to make it more furious then ever! The large monster roars and charges right for Ben as she says,"

You think you can just wish your own ending boy? I had enough of your deluded lies, this is where you die!

" With that the dragon goes to try and devour Ben again, and while its attacks are far faster then something that its size could normally pull off Ben is still able to dodge its attacks as he then says,"

As ruthless as its attacks are , I am still fast enough to avoid them for now. Its power may be extreme but it's not going to be extreme enough to stop me!"

The dragon hears this and says,

" It's futile, Ben Auro no matter what you do it's futile! You will never have the power to change reality, so expect it and perish!

" With that Ben's opponent unleashes another triple energy blast again, and Ben once more blocks another blast as he then says,"

You may have missed the memo, but the fact is I don't except reality, I make my own! Huh?"

To his shock by the time he has deflected the last energy blast the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is all ready above him as it then says,

" Then you can just die in your own fantasy land human!

" The monster then smashes its large claw right on Ben and smashes him all the way down to the ground near the bridge! As the magma around the area goes flying up Ben screams in pain as the transformed body of his child hood friend tries to crush him with the full weight of its massive body! Ben struggles to throw the claw off him as he is crushed deeper in to the ground before he then says,"

Damn it, Lacus, you have to snap out of it, I know you don't want to do this!"

The dragon roars as it then says,

" HAha, you never realized what we truly are till it's to late! Only now do you realize that we were always a person that brings misery, your perception of what we were was just what you wanted! To bad hero, because this is what you get!

" With that Ben has his energy explode before he then says,

" I don't think so! No matter how hard I have to push myself, I will free you from this nightmare Lacus! So, sorry if it's a more painful process then I would have liked! Kaio Ken, times twenty!

"With that Ben unleashes a powerful enough force to blast the entire Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in to the air! As the Dragon snarls it says,

" Damn you, ill, huh?" It then sees that Ben is all ready above it with his fist glowing red before he then says,"

I don't know what Brad did to you, but ill find a way to set you free from it, no matter what! And I think ill start with that collar! Erupting Dragon Fist!

"With that Ben has his aura take the shape of a dragon before he smashes his fist right in to the energy collar around his friend, and causes the dragon to scream out in pain! Ben sees his target go flying before it falls right in to the magma and cause another tremor to form before he sighs and then says,"

Lacus, I am sorry this entire time has been so painful for you. But, I promise, it will all be over soon. Huh?

" Ben is shocked to all of a sudden see from the ground beneath him come out a storm of dark energy claws, that are all coming for Ben! Ben moves as fast as he can but while he dodges the first few he is hit in the back hard, before being slashed across the right leg! Ben then sees the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon blast right back up looking enraged as it then says,"

Your right, it will all be over soon, when all of you liars are dead and no one will be able to hurt us again! Your pitiful answer to are pain is laughable, its worthless! This is are answer, to your persistence!

"Ben grasps his wound and says,"

Damn it, all of those modifications must have given it all kinds of new attacks, but that does not change much. No matter what, ill get through to you and get you out of this Lacus so if you can hear me then please, don't give up!

"The massive body housing Lacus cackles with mad fury as it then says,

" You still don't get it Enji! Lacus and me, are desire is the same! Your not going to free us from anything, this is are true desire!

" Ben points the Star Sword at the monster in front of him before he then says,"

Don't think a bluff as lame as that is going to get me down! Huh?"

Ben then sees the energy around the dragon surge before it then says,"

Then, maybe this will at last get you to give up all hope! See, the true shape of our shared despair!"

With that a pillar of red energy blasts out of the center head of the beast and Ben braces himself as he then says,"

Uh, now what is it going to do? "

Ben then is shocked to see that the face of Lacus and the entire upper half of her body, purely gray from the DG cells , is appearing on the center head's mouth before he then says,

" What the, Lacus? Are you trying to break free? Maybe its because of the overload of darkness? In any case, hang on, ill get you out of there!"

With that the Dragon narrows its eyes and then says,"

Stop, bothering us! Your never, could see the truth! But, this is the ultimate truth of are will!"

With that the dragon unleashes another shock-wave that blasts Ben back before Ben then sees a entire mass of dark energy expel itself from the central mouth of the Celestial beast!

Ben then sees the form take shape, before Ben sees a dark armored knight like being with several devil like wings emerge. Its arms are crossed around its chest and it has claw like talon feet but Ben can notice an sword grafted in to its right arm, a cannon with a dragon shaped mouth at the end on the top of its left arm, and over all looks like a cross of the

Final form of the Devil Gundam in the final episode of G Gundam and the form Iris took when she fought Zero in Final Weapon! As vine like wires form from the back of this new figure Ben sees the cold armored face of this new being peer coldly at Ben without any emotion before he then says,"

What is this suppose to be? Is this, Lacus?

Ben gets his answer as the knight like foe extends its wings and unleashes a cold yet loud battle cry before it unleashes a surge of energy that causes the buildings in the area to be blown down, even with the barrier Brad set up! Ben turns cold as he then says,"

That voice, that could only be Lacus! But, why?

" Lacus then says," Ben Auro, you are my enemy, I must kill you, I will kill you! With that in an instant Lacus charges at Ben and tries to impale Ben with the blade on her arm! Ben is barley able to block in time, but Lacus just smashes Ben with her wings and sends him to the ground! Before he even lands Lacus unleashes a barrage of dark energy blasts from the cannon on her hand and as Ben dodges, and sees the blasts vaporize everything they touch Ben then says,

" This, this energy, as twisted as it is, it still feels liker her energy! But, why? Does Brad really have so much control over you Lacus, or do you truly want to kill me? Does, that mean you really only see me as your enemies?

"Ben sees Lacus charging at him again, this time unleashing a barrage of her flower funnels, now pure black from her wings before they all surround Ben and send energy at him from every angle! As Ben moves at full speed to try and not be overwhelmed he then says,"

No, it can't, it can't end like this! Is the only way to survive this, the only way to save the universe, to kill Lacus? There, has to be another way!

"Ben tries to dash back, only for his back to hit the energy barrier Brad set up! Just noticing it now Ben gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it, did Brad set this up so he could get another laugh? This, is all his fault, all of it! There is no way I am either going to see Lacus die by my own hands or let him see Lacus kill me with her own! If he thinks' I am just going to expect his terms, and thinks this wall is enough to keep me away he is dead wrong! Ill rip this open and shove that , GUH!"

Ben quickly realizes that his distraction is costing him as he sees a energy whip form out of Lacus 's left hand just in time to avoid being lashed in the head, and then be hit in the torso and get hit hard! As Ben continues to dodge the many attacks being thrown his way he then says,

" Lacus, she really is trying to kill me. Damn it, there has to be another way, besides us fighting to the death! "

Ben then sees several explosions go off around the Tower of Destiny and as he sees many energy blasts go flying around the area he then says,"

Damn it, Brad Xemnas and the others must be causing some serious havoc. Everything, really is getting bad, at this rate, if we don't turn things around they might get away with , no. No, I won't let them win, no matter what.

" Ben sees Lacus screaming with rage as her attacks get even more vicious and he then says,"

I, have to win this, even, even if I have to take down Lacus. "

Ben's hands are trembling as he puts all of his resolve in to his hands and says,"

Even, if I have to take down, the most important person to me, I can't fail all of my friends who have believed in me. I can't fail my duty as the chosen one, and let down Max, Master Myers and all of the others who lost there lives! So that's why, I don't have a choice. Lacus, don't make me do this!

"Lacus just laughs madly as then says," Yes, that's right, show your true colors, just like all the other liars who tried to kill me behind there smiling facades!

show your true answer to me Ben Auro!

The lies, ill destroy them all, ill remove all of the threats, even if I have to destroy everything!

"With that Lacus has her armored shoulder pads open up before they form shadowy dragon heads, and unleash massive twin energy blasts at Ben!

* * *

However, as Ben prepares to force himself to make the ultimate painful decision, we turn now to a group who are not facing such a painful choice, but dealing with a possibly even more painful reality, and that's Ben's group of friends ready to do whatever it takes to take down one of the most selfish evil begins in the history of the universe!

However, as we briefly rewind time a bit to just as the fight got underway, its clear that despite the difference in numbers the good guys are having quite the rough time, and there is no clearer picture then Brad seeing everyone gather around him each with a look to kill before Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Oh please, you think I am scared of you?

"Ezan has his energy explode before he then says,"

I don't care what you think Brad Fowltror, just die! Judgment Burst!"

With that the Nu Epyon glows with both light and darkness as he instantly goes to impale Brad in the face! However, Brad just catch's the Kantana with his fingers and says," Aw, you hate me? To bad, because your hate is cheaper then the dust on my boots!"

With that Mario, all ready enlarged by the Super Mushroom he just took charges at Brad behind him and jumps up to try and smash Brad across the head with his Ultra Hammer! However Brad does not even bother to move, as Mario hits him only for his hammer to take damage and crack! Hyper Sonic then punch's him in the face, as Doug, Link, Cloud Kirby and Zero all hit him on all sides as well! However, even as they put everything they got in to there attacks Brad just chuckles as he then says,

" What, you expect me to let you guys off the hook if you massage me? Hell, your not even doing it right!

" Doug gets annoyed as he then says,

" That's right, keep asking for it Brad, because your going to get more then you can handle! Final Shoryuken Heaven! "

At the same time Cloud then says,"

Yes, no matter what we have to do, we will not let you get away with this Brad! Transcended Divider Slash!

" With that Doug and Cloud unleash there ultimate attacks on Brad as Zero unleashes his Z end slash, Shinryudramon smashes in to Brad with his Giga Drill Breaker attack, and Sonic, Link, Knuckles, Kirby, Yoshi Aqua and Ezan all attack Brad as well! But Brad moves fast enough to dodge each blow before he then says,"

It does not matter how fancy you go at it, when you don't got the basics down everything else is worth jack! So, let me show you how to properly kill someone punks!"

With that Brad instantly catch's Hyper Sonic's kick and head buts him, before backhanding Ezan, and then charging at Link and Cloud and taking there attacks without even flinching before he extends his arms and clotheslines them both before slamming them in to the others! Brad then laughs as he then says,"

What's wrong, not going down how you had planned you pusses? To bad, because that's what you get for thinking your lame teamwork can overcome the ultimate power!

" Ezan snickers and then says,"

How truly pathetic that after all of this time you think you're the ultimate fighter Fowltror! As devious and crude as you are, your still a moron for thinking raw power alone will get you everything you want! Judgment Blitz!

" With that Ezan has a circle of darkness form around Brad and unleashes a light speed barrage of sword slashes! However in his current state Brad is fast enough to dodge each slash before he tackles Ezan hard and sends him flying before he then says,"

Heheh, HAHAHA! You're the morons for not expecting what the cold hard truth is about how things go down with!

" With that in a instant Brad is behind Doug and smashes him hard in the gut, before then in another second is all ready in front of Link to smash him downward before he continues to laugh and smash the hero's before they can react as he then says,"

Get it yet you punks? The REAL truth is that in the end the winner is whoever can hit the hardest the quickest and make sure your target does not get back up! All of your little tricks, all of your worthless ideals, are just the butter on your stale ass bread that's meant to give you nobodies enough lame ideals to think that you can make the cut!

But the truth is that power decides everything, and those that can't cut it are just worthless losers bogging everyone down! The Enji Order, the Lylat Kingdom, ill break it all!

All of theses worthless freeloaders that are getting by just because it's to be fair, there time is over now and forever! Ill destroy everything that they believe in, even heaven and Cosmos herself! And then all the weaklings will at last be forced to face that they are going to suffer, because that's the fate of the weak!

Yes, the weak don't deserve a damn thing, only the strong have the right to get what they want, because they are better! Because the truth is that its all the survival of the fittest! The inferior begins are the weakest, so they don't deserve nothing but to die out ! And once I have my way, everyone in the entire freaking cosmos will do what I want or die! And if they have a problem with it ill just make them pay the price for defying god! Yes, every god damn living thing has no choice but to fear and worship the ultimate being, because I am the strongest there is and ill make EVERY thing there is my possessions! Its all mine, MINE and no one can, huh?"

Brad then sees the ground glow beneath him before a barrage of energy mines explode around him! Aqua then jumps up and says,"

You truly are a monster, there is no way you will get away with this! Ghost Drive!

"With this Aqua warps around firing blasts at Brad from all sides but Brad does not even bother to dodge as the attacks just shatter on impact before he smirks and says," Does not matter how many of you there are, ill break every last one of ,

" Before he can finish talking James fires a unique energy arrow at Brad's mouth before it instantly explodes and has a solid wall of energy form around his face!

James then says," It's now or never! Graviga!"

With that James then casts a powerful gravity spell around Brad to cause him to be pressed down, just as Aqua, Axl, Yoshi, X and Samus all fire various ice blasts to create a pillar of ice around there enemy! Shadow then flies above Brad and says,"

Chaos Control!" Shadow instantly unleashes chaos energy to try and freeze Brad in time, but even contrained as he is his energy just flexes and he shatters all of the spells! Brad snickers as he then says,"

I told you, keep throwing your worthless tricks again and again, its only pissing me off!

" Ezan then unleashes all of his power as he then says,"

If that's the case, then your going to be really angry when your dead! To bad, because this nightmare ends now! Twilight Omega Flare! "

With that Ezan puts one orb of light and one orb of darkness together before he then unleashes his ultimate energy blast as Zero then says,"

Yes, you're the ultimate maverick Brad, and the ultimate disturbance WILL be deleted! Z End blast!

" With that Zero unleashes his ultimate blast as well as Shinryudramon then says,"

That's right, your not getting away with all the people you hurt Brad! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With that the Mega level Digimon unleashes his beam attack as well, just as James fires off his Maximum Eraser Arrow, X fires off his X Buster at full power, Samus fires off her Hyper Beam, Axl fires off his Proton cannon, Shadow unleashes his Chaos Blast, Doug fires off his Masanko more! With that Brad is hit with a massive explosion before Sonic then says," All right, take that you freak! Huh?" To everyone's shock they see Brad emerge from the smoke, with only small bruises and cuts over his body! "

You annoying bugs, everything you have is not going to do any thing to me! I AM THE GOD DAMN JUGGERNAUT!"

With that Brad has his energy explode as he forms two energy orbs in his hands and then fires two blasts to the sides and then unleashes an energy blast from his mouth, to intercept and cancel all of the attacks! As Cloud sees this he gets dismayed and says," Damn it, the power he is getting from the Divine Nova is just too much. We need to find a way to get that out of him fast before it's too late. "

Brad has his eyes look murderous as he then says,"

Here's a plan man, DIE ALL READY!

" With that Brad pounds his chest with his arms like an ape before he jumps up and smashes the ground with his arms, creating such a powerful force that it blasts everyone away! Brad then extends his hands and says,"

This is just what you annoying posers have coming for thinking you could get away with standing in my way to the ultimate score! Does not matter how hard you struggle, my new era is here to stay, now and forever!"

With that Brad unleashes a barrage of red energy orbs from his hands that instantly home in and hit everyone! As explosions cover the sky Brad laughs widely again and says,

" YAHH! Feel the burn has been's!

" As he sees everyone look on the ground, seeing everyone with various degrees of wounds Kirby then gets up, and sticks his thumb his finger before blowing, and getting the dent Brad made to his body out! He then takes a deep breath and says,"

Ow, this guy really packs a mean wallop! But, we can't give up, everything is at stake!

" Luigi moans as he then says," No kidding Kirby, but this guy seems to finally be as unstoppable as he says he is, nothing we do has even hurt him! Man, I seen many monsters over the years, but I never thought a guy who use to be human would be the scariest monster of all!

" Brad spits in the ground and then says,"

Monster? More like the devil ! HAHAHAHAH! Is the "Justice Force" at last realizing how big a joke they all are! That's what you get for trying to be something as lame as a hero! Every last one of you people who try and help weak trash are just pathetic liars to both your selves and to those you waste time on! Weaklings will never be free, because they are freaking weak! There is no justice for the weak, because only those to have the strength to size there own justice can have it!

It's that damn simple fools! Nothing is more annoying then you idiots thinking your better then me! You hero's think your so noble when your just conning both yourself and everyone else by helping the weak with your strength. After all, in the end its just another way of making your selves feel good! "

Link then slowly gets up and uses a spare fairy form a bottle he was carrying to heal his and Kirby 's wounds before he then says,

" Your wrong Brad, about everything! The strong are not entitled to everything, your not the sole being who has the right to have happiness!"

Mario nods and says,"

Link is a right, it does not matter if your weak or a strong person, what matters is if you're a good or a bad person! Because everyone should have a life that they want, even if they don't a have what someone has it does not make them better! What makes a good person is if there strength, no matter what kind of strength it is, effects others for the a better!

" Sonic nods and chuckles as he wags his finger as he says,

" Right on Mario, its quite a boring and lame life if some nut like you hogs everything to himself just because he thinks he can! Man, even old Egg man had at least that right! "

Shadow nods and says,"

That's right, and that's why someone like you, who has no desire to create a better future for anyone but your self has any right to call himself anything close to the ultimate life form!

"Kirby then says,"

We may help people because it's something we want to do, but its also because it's the right thing to do! But it's clear a super ultimate jerk like you does not know the right thing when its hitting him in the face!"

Brad gets annoyed and smashes the ground with his foot as he then says,"

When did you peons get the idea I gave a damn on what you think? I don't care what anyone thinks but me! Ill say this one last time, I don't care if the entire universe hates my guts! Ill make everyone expect my way one way or the other! Lacus found out the hard way what happens when you have stupid ideals that you can't give up, and soon Benny boy and you all are going to learn that to as she blows you all to hell! Its over, Lacus is my girl, and Ben is going to expect that one way or another as she enjoys splattering his guts!

" Doug gets angry and says,

" Don't pat yourself on the back just yet Brad, its not over till the end, even with Lacus! I admit I don't have as much faith in her as my bro does, but he does so I am going to believe in him and believe he can break her out of the funk you made her on!"

Brad laughs madly and says,

" HAH! Yah right, the tool can cry and plead his heart out but my gal is not playing nice any more! Lacus always saw Ben as a pest, and now he learns how things truly are once and for all! God damn hero has caused me so much grief, being killed by the girl he has been obsessed over for so long is just what he has coming for him. That will teach the pathetic worthless stalker to chase tail he can never catch!"

Aqua gets up and says,"

Your wrong Brad, your grip is not as tight on Lacus as you think! I know Ben can still reach out to the good in her, I know he can.

" Ezan nods and says,"

Even if he does not have the Sharingan, and can still be quite a fool, he still has eyes that can see farther ahead then mine. If anyone can get Lacus off the path of darkness, it's him.

"Brad gets annoyed as he then says,'

Enough of this crap! Lacus is my girl, no one can take her away from me, NO one! This is how things are, so get ready to lose everything!"

Samus then says," Your going to loose for underestimating the kid Brad, he is far stronger then you could ever understand.

"X nods and says," Its time you pay the price for your extreme arrogance Brad, and face the justice you deserve!

" With that Brad's eyes bulge with rage as he then says,"

God damn it, I had it with you idiots still blabbing on about winning! Ill clobber you to god damn piles of broken parts one by one!"

With that Brad goes on the assault once more and as everyone gets ready for another round from with the ultimate scumbag Cloud looks at the dark barrier where Ben and Lacus are facing off before he then says,"

Ben, if you really can free Lacus from this, you better do it fast because time is running out.

"With that Cloud sees a energy blast coming his way before dodging it and going back to the battle.

* * *

However for now we leave Ben's friends to once more see how Ben's cruel battle is going, and as we return its clear things are not going well because at the moment Ben has just blocked Lacus 's last sword slash, only for her to extend her other hand and have her fingers extend and go right through his right shoulder! As Ben struggles to suppress the pain he dashes back and then says,

" Damn it, her entire body can morph to her will? Has her entire body all ready transformed in to a demon? No, I refuse to expect that .

" Lacus then glares at Ben and extends her wings as she then says,"

Your defiance is pointless Ben Auro, you have all ready lost. In the end, you're just too weak to reach anything but ruinous despair!"

With that Lacus has her flower funnels swarm around Ben and barrage him with energy blasts once more. Ben responds by having golden energy swords form around him before he then says,"

I was strong enough to overcome everything so far that tried to kill me, and I did not fight so hard, and suffer through all of this just to fail! AH!

" Lacus has her flower funnels form a energy web that bind Ben before she then says,"

No matter how hard you struggle, you can't outrun reality. And that reality, is that you're a pathetic failure!

So be gone at last, Cosmic Crusher Flare!"

With that Lacus unleashes a massive energy beam from her cannon arm! But as the energy beam heads right for Ben he gets determined and says

," Lacus, you truly are a skilled warrior, but your not going to kill me! Kaio Ken times twenty!"

With that Ben has his energy explode before he blasts out of the energy web and blow away the funnels with the surge before he promptly blocks the incoming energy blast! Lacus is instantly in front of him and unleashes a storm of sword slashes that Ben can only just manage to block! As one slash cuts him across the face he by instinct counters by kicking Lacus in the face, and smashing her in to the magma below! Ben feels the blood on his face and tightens his free hand as he then says,"

Lacus, I can feel the hate, the fear in your attacks. Is, this the fear and despair you have kept down in your heart for so long? If only, I was able to realize how large your pain was sooner, I could have acted sooner. I, always have been slow, but not this time! That's why, I won't allow any more pain to spread! I, AHH!"

All of a sudden Ben is in intense pain as he sees two red ribbons of energy wrap around his legs! Lacus instantly blasts out of the magma as she then says,"

Be quite you worthless liar! A fraud like you will suffer even more for wasting everyone's time! All your stubbornness has done is cause more pain, more confusion! But, things will be clear soon , die Enji Knight!"

With that Lacus has even more energy ribbons blast out of her back and bind Ben's entire body like a cocoon before she squeezes Ben tighter by the second and says," Yes, the end of everything, is now!

"Ben then says," No, I can't let it end this way, I can't! Max, Xion, Craft, Rick, and Master Myers, them and everyone else did not die just so that you could kill me and let Brad win! All the people that believe in me, I can't let them down! I have a duty to fulfill, and a universe to save! I may have failed to save you in time , but I won't fail my friends. Even if I have to, take you down ill do what ever it takes to, AHH!"

Lacus shocks Ben even harder and has thorns form out of her ribbons to puncture Ben all over before she then says,

" Struggle all you want, a failure will fail regardless and everyone else's hopes will die with yours! Nothing is more pathetic then a clown that trends where he does not belong. So, its time you go to where you truly belong, Cosmic Massacre!"

With that Lacus has her shoulder pads form in to Dragon heads again before she sends two more massive energy beams along with a equally large blast from her cannon arm! As theses blasts from a even larger blast Ben digs deep down in to his heart and says,"

Lacus, you, truly are going to kill me? I, am so sorry, but if that's the case, then I have no choice but to use everything I have to stop you! I won't let the universe be destroyed by Brad, Zannacross, or even you!" With that Ben's entire body turns golden before he unleashes a shock-wave of energy that shatters his constraints before he then says,

" Lacus, this is my true will, better get ready! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes a massive golden energy blast, that collides right in to the incoming blast, and in seconds over powers it before consuming Lacus and causing a massive explosion that causes the idle Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to roar in pain, and the barrier Brad created to crack! Ben takes a couple of deep breaths and closes his eyes as the Star Sword surges with energy and he then says,

" Now, its time to end this once and for all!"

He then charges at Lacus and says,

This has to end, so ill end it right, Huh?"

As Ben is diving at Lacus with all of his energy going in to the Star Sword, he is shocked to see form the smoke Lacus emerge! However, Ben sees she did not just shrug off her ultimate attack, as all of the armor on her right face shoulder and arm was destroyed, and she is bleeding!

Ben sees Lacus's true face once more, and then is horrified as she clearly looks afraid and in pain! Lacus moans in pain as she then says,

" I, I won't die, I refuse to die. No matter who wants to kill me, ill kill them! Even, if its what I deserve, I don't want to die! "

Ben is horrified to see that Lacus is in critical pain before he then stops dead in his tracks and says,"

Lacus, oh Lacus. After all of the transformations you have been through, deep down in your heart, your still Lacus, still the most important person to me! What am I doing? I, nearly killed her! Lacus, are you ok?"

Ben instantly goes to her but Lacus screams in pain as she then says,"

No, don't come near me! Stay away from me!"

With that her eyes glow red before a large clawed hand instantly forms out of her left wing, and extends to smash Ben all the way in to the ground!

Ben then sees Lacus 's injuries and damaged armor recover before her face is once more concealed and she then says,"

Just, make it stop all ready!"

With that she unleashes a cry of sorrow and unleashes energy blasts all over the area! Ben sees this and then gets dismayed as he then says,

" Lacus, I am so sorry, I hurt you again. She, she is so afraid of death, that's how it's gotten to this stage. But, I don't want to kill you Lacus, I want to save you! Please, just listen to me, the last thing I want to see is you suffer! I, will never be, your enemy. "

Ben sees Lacus ascend higher in to the air as she then says,

" Liar, your all liars, I won't forgiven all of you liars that want to use me as your toy!"

With that her wings extend before countless hands of raw dark energy blast out, and smash in to Ben sending him further in to the ground! Lacus is nearly berserk now with rage before a tornado of darkness forms around her! Ben gets up, severely in pain before he then looks at his own hands, and falls to his knees as he then says,"

Max, Master Myers, everyone, I am sorry. I can't do it, I can't kill Lacus no matter what. How, can I go and call myself a hero, when I can't, save the person that means the most to me? I can't, I just, can't kill Lacus. There has to be another way, I refuse to let it end like this!

"Ben then sees all of the shadowy energy hands then turn in to whips, and all lash out at Ben at once! As Ben is hit all over he sees Lacus's pained face and then says,"

The despair, the sorrow in those eyes, even clouded with dark energy I can still tell that Lacus does not truly want this! I bet, she really thinks it's the only path she has for her. I have to make her see that's not true, I just have to get her to listen!"

Ben then looks at the Star Sword and raises a eyebrow as he then says,"

Well, if it worked on Night Terror and Brad, then its worth a shot. At this point its all or nothing."

All of a sudden the Star Sword glows as Ben then hears the voice of Seyia say,"

Got that right Ben. Her heart is consumed with darkness brought on by her own fears and despair, but if anything can reach the light within it's the Star Sword."

Ben chuckles as he then says,

" Ah, glad to see your still in there Seyia, least I know I am not totally alone on this. "

Seyia 's voice chuckles and says," Like I am just going to let that jackass walk away with my sword! Listen Ben, your plan is worth a shot, but you have to give it everything you have! I know you're not really good with theses things, but you have to tell Lacus just how you truly feel about her. It may sound corny but if she truly sees your true feelings, the light in her will hopefully react and this will be decided once and for all! "

Ben nods and says,"

Express, my true feelings to Lacus, like this? Well, as cliché as it is, maybe if Lacus hears directly what I truly feel, she will see the truth! I have to risk it, anything is worth getting her back! All right, time to decide this once and for all!"

With that Ben dashes upward, and defects in incoming energy lashes. In responds Lacus then has more flower funnels come out of her wings as she then says,

" Why, why won't you let this end? Its useless, it WILL end in despair, that's the only ending, the only one! "

With that she then forms energy in her hands and has it go in to the air before she then has the energy get bigger and bigger before she then says,"

Yes, it will all end, at last, everything!"

Ben gets dismayed and says,"

Wait, Lacus! If you can hear me, before it all ends, I just have one last thing to say to you, so please just listen to me one last time!"

Lacus pauses and Ben takes a deep breath before he then says,

" Lacus, there is something I have to tell you, something I should have told you a very long time ago. Lacus, you and I have known each other for a long time now, but from the beginning, I am glad we met. Lacus, you were the only girl back then, who cared about me, who thought I could be there friend.

You, you were willing to expect me for who I was, and I liked you just the way you were. I, would do anything for you, but, the problem was that I was so weak back then, and sometimes I noticed things to little to late. And, by the time I realized how important you were to me you were all ready gone and it nearly seemed like you were gone forever.

However, then by a miracle you came back to me, and I want you to know I was so happy to see you that first day I joined the Enji order. Even though I was horrified to see you were dating Brad, I was still so happy to see you again. From that moment on, I swore to train hard and do whatever it took to become a Enji Knight, one good enough so that you would notice me, and like me enough to see me how you saw Brad. A, lot of things have happened since then , so many things.

Max, is dead and Brad killed him and so many others because of his sick desires. Is that pain, really want you want the rest of your life to be? Do, you think I blame you for Max dying, for what happened to my mom? No, I don't blame you for that, all of that was because of the others, I know you did not want any of this to happen!

I know you, and I know you don't enjoy needless suffering and pain. Your so kind Lacus, no matter how much you hid it, I know you hate seeing anyone suffer, you were kind enough to give me a chance after all.

You can hide and pretend to be a witch that hates everything, but I know that's not the true Lacus Raystar even if you now think it is! You're not a monster Lacus, even if you do have the Blue Eyes White Dragon you're anything but a monster and you don't deserve to be treated as one!

But, even so , I know you have suffered for such a long time, and that you have been so afraid. I, am so sorry you had to suffer, had to feel so much pain. If I could make it all go away, I would do it instantly, but even now I don't have that kind of power. But I can say that I am so sorry you have had to go through all of that, and that I could not have been there for you in high school when you needed it the most.

Lacus, I was not there in High school, so I don't know what you went through. But, even if I don't know your exact feelings, I promise you, I do know what its like to feel rejected, like you're a anomaly to society.

I may not have been a monster, but I was someone who did not fit in well. Thanks to my parents and my, different view on things to say the least, I did not have many friends in high school and the ones that I did have where not the most reliable ones. So, I was alone a good chunk of that time.

I want to let you know something summer before I joined the Enji, at the start of it I had a brief summer job, as a camp counselor in the local forest. I was just a assistant helping tell kids what to do and how to do stuff, a grunt basically. I was there for a week, till the start of the next week one young kid got to excited and curious and poked a sleeping coyote. The coyote nearly killed the kid, but I forced the coyote to retreat after I made use of the skills I had and the wooden sword Max had given me.

The kids saw me as a hero, but I was fired at the end of the day. Even though I saved the child, I disobeyed the camp procedure. Even though I had to fight because there was no option, the higher ups saw me as reckless and foolish for fighting off the coyote, and told me there was no place for someone who would not be a team player, not fallow the program.

After that I felt even more rejected, I had nothing to do the whole summer and with my local friends doing there own thing I felt even more isolated, and alone. I started to feel like something was wrong with me, and I then desperately tried to join the Enji so that I could find a place where I could belong.

The point is Lacus, that I did find a place where I belonged in the Enji, and so did you! I know you said we were from two different worlds, but I don't think that's true Lacus. You and I, we were both expected by the Enji Knights. Do you still think everyone wants you dead Lacus? Your wrong, your family, your friends like Terra, Collette and Yuna, and all the other Enji, we all just want you to come back to us! I know I want you back to normal Lacus; I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Lacus, we, we may be different, but are we really that different? After Max died, you were there for me, and because I had you, the pain of loosing him was not as bad as it could have been.

But, the pain of loosing you Lacus, ill never be able to get over it so please come back to who you truly are! We, we had lots of fun right before Doctor Willy's attack, I know it was no lie because I could tell by how your eyes where, by how happy you sounded! Brad may have barraged you with his lies so much that you see them as real, but they are not real Lacus! I know you struggled for so long to not be consumed by your sadness and fear, I never seen anyone as strong as you Lacus. You're a smart, strong, funny , kind, beautiful women, and plenty of people love you! Yes, you truly are amazing Lacus, but you don't have to keep running all by your self, I promise. Lacus, there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time now, I was going to tell you it when Damonus and the others showed up back then, but I won't hesitate anymore.

" Lacus starts to shiver as she then says,"

Stop, stop, lying to me I, won't allow the lies anymore, enough!"

Her energy goes out of control as the collar on her neck gets even tighter! But Ben goes right through the increasing storm of energy and goes right for Lacus as he then says,

" Lacus , no matter what happens to you, ill always protect you, and never stop caring about you! Its no lie, no matter what happens, my feelings won't change for you, I tried many times but it's useless. So I won't give up till I reach my dream, my dream to be together with you Lacus!"

With that Lacus goes ballistic as she then says,"

No, stop it! Stop fooling me, I know that I am cursed, that everything in my sights dies! All you are, is another thing, that will die!"

With that she goes to stab Ben, but Ben dodges it before he then says

," Lacus, cursed or not, I won't give up on you no matter what, even if you are the enemy of the universe. That's my true answer Lacus

." With that Lacus is speechless, before Ben goes and hugs her! Even as her body armor unleashes thorns that hit Ben all over , he still hugs her warmly and says,"

Yes, that's the truth from the bottom of my heart Lacus. I, am not very good with showing off my emotions, I am only real good at showing my feelings through action, and I have been hurt so much I am afraid to be rejected again.

But, even after this, I may have been a weak slow idiot for so long, but no matter how much pain is involved, ill never abounded you, ill never run away from you, and I will never loose you to the likes of Brad! And that's because I want to be with you more then anyone else.

After all, I love you Lacus Raystar.

"With that Lacus freezes, and her arms just drop. She just is speechless before she then says,

" Even, even after everything, you, love me? Stop it, stop trying to fool me, I know, that its impossible! It has to be! I, I, I don't deserve, I don't deserve to be, AHHH!"

With that Lacus cries out in pain as the collar unleashes a massive amount of energy in to her! She backs away from Ben as she then says,

" Suffering, pain is the only thing I deserve! I, I don't deserve to be loved by you! Its all ready to late, someone like me has no future! Don't come any closer! !

" Ben gets determined as his energy surges in to the Star Sword and he then says,"

Ill be the judge of that Lacus! Lacus, we all have hearts, and we all choose what to do with them! Evil or good, we are not born that way its are choices that decide what side we go on! Once and for all, its time that you decide what you are and no one else! I won't let anyone else make that choice for you! So, please, believe in how strong my love is for you Lacus! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben slashes right at the energy collar as he then says,"

That's right, ill always love you Lacus, and I won't let Brad hurt you, ever again! So, time to break his control once and for all! GUH!"

With that an explosion of power blasts out of the collar and causes it to crack, before a shock-wave of dark energy blasts Ben back! Ben grunts in pain as his chest and arm are burnt from the shock-wave and he then says,"

Lacus, this, is my true desire. I won't fight you anymore Lacus, ill let you decide what ever you think is truly right. Because, I believe in you Lacus. Whatever your true feelings are, this is where I stand.

" With that Lacus starts to twitch before the cracked collar around her begins to unleash a surge of energy before Lacus screams in pain and she then says,

" Ben, I , I, AHHH!"

With that Lacus screams in pain as she clutch's her head and her energy goes out of control! This spike in her power can be seen by everyone, including Brad and Ben's friends!

* * *

And that means the scene is now back at the Tower of Destiny, where Ben's comrades are still trying to take down the madman in front of them! Despite making little progress, they all refuse to give up and Brad is getting frustrated as he then says,"

God damn it, how glued in are those brains of yours? I have Lacus, I have the Divine Nova, I am god damn invincible! You dimwits really won't learn till I break every last part of you eh?"

James responds with," More like we don't give in to a angry bully Brad, no matter what, we are never going to give you the pleasure you want from us.

" Brad then has his muscles expand even more as he then says,"

Then ill just do what I always do, and take what I want! This joke has gone on long enough, time to break everything and, huh?"

With that Brad feels the shock-wave that is caused by Lacus 's current reaction before he and the others see a pillar of light blasting out of the dome he created! As everyone hears Lacus scream Aqua then says,"

What is going on? Did, Ben win? Did he, just kill Lacus?"

Ezan narrows his eyes and says,

" I don't think so Aqua, Lacus 's energy is not decreasing, just lashing out rapidly. Its, tone is different to, what's going on?"

Brad all of a sudden sees his hand glow red, before the light on his hand begins to fracture and his eyes bulge and he then says,

" What the hell, are you freaking kidding me! Damn it Lacus, I thought by now you could stumble around to get this done but like always I have to get the job done myself! Besides, I think ill rip Ben's heart out myself!

" Shinryudramon then says,"

Hey! WE are not done yet Brad!

" Brad narrows his eyes and then says," To bad you digital loser, Ill kill you later, if you survive playing ball with my new bouncers!"

Brad then takes out the Divine Nova from his own chest without even flinching and raises the holy sword in to the air again. It shoots out rays of light that hit the ground around him! Instantly monster sized Nobodies minions as large as himself form and they take the stance of gorillas and roar before Cloud raises a eyebrow and then says,"

What, now he can summon Nobodies to?"

Brad laughs and says,"

Xemnas and the others gave me a few tricks of there trade, and its perfect for taking out losers that are not worth my time! So, sit back and get thrashed by the Juggernaut's own custom Brute Nobodies while I destroy the hope of you losers once and for all! See yah!"

With that Brad blasts off in the direction of his energy dome before a angry Doug then says,

" Like hell your having your way again Brad! Huh?"

Brad sees one of theses new Brute Nobody creatures get in front of Doug and roar before Doug has his energy explode and he then says,"

Now is no time for wasting on small fry! Get lost, Shitenshuu!

" With this Doug instantly unleashes one of his most powerful moves on the minion and hits him dead on in the head! But even as the blow causes the Brute monster to have his head be snapped all the way back, it just snaps back instantly! Doug sees his foe growl before opening his mouth wide like the main villain from the Mummy movies before unleashing a massive red energy blast! As Doug dodges this blast he then sighs and says,"

Damn it, theses guys are all ready a pain."

Ezan nods as he then says," No doubt Brad infused them with power from the Divine Nova as well. Whatever, like always it does not matter what the situation is, victory will be realized."

Cloud nods and then says,"

Ben, whatever you're doing, just keep hanging in there. "

* * *

With that Cloud and co continue to do everything they can to try and take down the new unwanted arrivals and get to Ben, but for now we turn back to Ben, and see him still seeing Lacus scream out in pain! Seeing Lacus's fly to the top of the bridge and having her energy go ballistic Ben struggles not to be blown away as he then says,"

Lacus, please don't give up! Just a little longer, and I promise the pain will be over.

" Before he can then say anything a all to hated voice then says,"

Oh its going to be over soon all right, BECAUSE YOUR THROUGH!

" With that Ben turns around and says,"

Brad! You," He turns around and sees Brad blasting through his own barrier as his body is like a human cannon ball! Before the weary Ben can react Brad smashes right in to him, and instantly has a red energy ball form in his hand before he snarls and then says,

" Your all god damn cockroaches, but no matter how stubborn you are I am going to break you sucker!

"With that Brad fires a red energy orb that blasts the injured Ben and fires more and more blasts as he then says," I don't know how you got my gal all wound up but it ends right NOW! You're never taking Lacus away from me, never, EVER! Because she is MY gal you god damn queer!

" Ben falls to the ground, and tries to get up only for Brad to instantly smash his arms on Ben's legs before he punch's Ben again and again while laughing savagely as he then says,"

You are going to expect it Auro, you can't win, your not a hero but a zero! Hahah, it's useless, you're a failure, you let everyone stupid enough to believe in you down, and that's how it is! Lacus, settle down all ready!"

Lacus still screams in pain before Brad gets angry and says,"

I SAID SHUT IT!

" With that he clutch's his hand and points the Divine Nova at her before even more energy collars form around her. Brad licks his lips as he then says,"

Women, such a god damn pain. But, breaking them in line Is just how true love works, because having them at last see things clearly and work how they should be is oh so sweet. "

Ben gets newly enraged as he then says,"

Brad, I won't let you treat Lacus like this anymore, it ends now here me? Lacus, she and all women are not just tools for you to play with! How dare you even say you are the only person she can love when you make her face so much pain! I truly love Lacus, so that's why no matter what I have to do ill make her suffering end and GUH!

" Brad smashes his foot down on Ben's chest as he then says,

" I am SO sick of hearing your pansy excuses for everything! IT is love that makes me does theses things, but it's a love that a retard like you could never understand! You get your ideas from your damn fairy tales, but that's all just media idealizing! True love is not about a bunch of feeble emotions, that's the biggest joke I never heard! True love is not even real man, its just something people want to make them feel safe!

But love is just an instinct, and instincts change all the time. Ever lasting love is just another damn fantasy, but ever lasting needs is another thing! And the love me and Lacus have for each other is unbreakable, because we are prefect for each other! After all, two monsters, two of the most powerful beings of all are the only worthy match! You think you saying you love Lacus changes a damn thing? I knew that from the moment I saw you get all hot and heavy on my gal! But that's pointless; Lacus will NEVER love stupid garbage like you! Even if you have gotten this strong, it still does not change the fact that you're a lame ass stale old fashion loser!

" Brad pulls Ben up to his face as he then says,"

See punk, girls don't really get swoon over by worthless things like justice and heroics, they care about what's hot, and nothing makes the hormones go crazy like a stud who can get results and does not take nothing form anybody! And all your stale feelings are to Lacus are is a burden, to ever want to take seriously!"

Ben just chuckles and says,"

Even if they are a burden to Lacus, those feelings will never change. I have been weak for so long, a pathetic man who could only act after it was all ready to late. But, even so, at least I truly care for her, and would never treat her like a toy! You, you lied and abused Lacus so much that she thinks she deserves it. If you truly loved her, why do you have a collar around her like she is just some sort of slave? "

Brad chuckles as he then says,"

Once more, it's just your stupid thoughts making a big deal. The only thing this spell of mine is loser, is something I made for my girl, to always keep her head in the game! It took a year of researching, but it was worth it! Like I say, I don't need any thing but power, and this spell has helped things run smoothly ! The path to pain is the path to power, and this hardcore path has shaped Lacus in to not just a survivor, but the dominatrix!

You think if I was not around Lacus would be having it easy punk? Oh please, between her being from one of those high up families that always find ways to find trouble, and being a monster of destruction she was always going to be in one unlucky girl. Good thing luck made her meet me! That's right, I am the only one who could have properly guided Lacus to this point, that's why she is smart enough to see by now how things go down! After all, she has seen time and again what happens to morons like you who can't stop playing pretend.

You think you're the first guy who was trying to confuse Lacus?

Like hell, there was that idiot Allen. Heh, what a loser, even more pathetic then you , just a total grubby bookworm that thought just because he and Lacus liked a few things they were on the same page, but he was dead wrong! This was before Lacus knew are destiny, so she was being nice enough to be his friend.

However, when the moment of truth hit hard, the winners and the losers were quite clear, oh they were clear all right. Hehehe, HAHAHA! Hell, at this point of the game, its really all the same! You want to know the truth? The truth is that I helped push Lacus to see her destiny, because I was the one who hired the terrorists to attack are high school!

" Ben is mortified, and Lacus twitches before Ben then says," What, you, what! How, why, did you do that? How could you cause such pain all ready, for no reason!"

Brad laughs madly as he then goes over to Lacus and puts his arm over her shoulder before he then says,

" Oh it was a good reason, it was to teach Lacus a lesson about what she truly was! See, at first Lacus had her head in the clouds, and like all the other stuck up idiots thought I was to

" aggressive" when we first met! Oh, but she saw the truth, after I swore that she would see how wrong she is to refuse the Juggernaut! After that I wanted to know all about my gal to be, and hacked in to anything that info on her! After a little hard core cyber probing I found out the truth about the beast inside my beauty!

And when I saw that she was not just the child of a noble, but one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos, I knew I had to make her see the truth, that the queen should only belong with the king!

So, that's why I used the cash I had from my" Job" to hire that Ali Al-Saachez punk and his team of mobile suit pilots to try and capture Lacus!

And it worked better then I could ever have imaged, Lacus was roughed up just enough to have the Blue Eyes White Dragon come out and show everyone what her wild streak really was before she torn up everyone in her site, and managed to kill Allen to, after I made sure he was in the wrong place in the wrong time!"

Ben then gets outraged as he then says,

" Damn it Brad, just when I thought there was at least some small justification for your obsession with her. But, in the end, your just a obsessed greedy monster, even lower then most demons who just can't take being denied anything! What, what the hell is wrong with you? Your parents were decent enough, so how the hell could you be so evil from the start?"

Brad laughs madly as he clutches his fist then says,

" What can I say? Its just who I am Benny boy and I love every second of it! I love the thrill of crushing idiot posers who think they know stuff, and watching losers squirm when they see just what they really are! I won't settle for anything less , then want I want ! And what I want is the ultimate assistant, to insuring the Unstoppable Juggernaut is the king of the hill! And that day, that was when I cemented fate! After putting the absolute binding control seal I" acquired ' out of the wizard I found who had specialized in beasts like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I personally tamed my gal, and made sure that she would never again be ungrateful enough to turn against her one true man! After all, after everyone hated her and thought of her as a freak, it was not her family and sure as hell not you who managed

To get people to except her again, it was ME! And that's because despite what you think, I know what makes people think, and how to get them to get me what I want! Brad the great knows how to play the game, and I played it every step of the way to the top of the line! Because want I want, is to destroy ANY one that denies me what I want! Rules, order, society, it's all just for the weak! But, soon ill break down everything, and have a blast as the inferior trash cry and die while I do what ever I want as I run around as the god of everything! "

Ben is outraged and glares at Brad with more then a little murderous intent as he then says,"

Damn it Brad, the only thing that you're the god of is the god of insanity, because you clearly have proven you're just a degenerate savage beast! You think you can get away with telling Lacus you're the reason she had to suffer, right in her face!"

Brad widens his eyes, and flex's his muscles as he then says,"

Of course I can, because by now she has seen that it was all to see what she truly is, where she truly belongs! "

Ben has his energy flare up as he then says,"

That's it, this has gone on, for far to long! For the sake of everyone that has died because of your insanity, I am going to reduce you to nothing more then a painful memory Brad Fowltror! AHH!" Brad instantly blasts Ben in the legs with energy blasts before he spits on Ben's face and head buts him to the ground as he looks insane and says,

" Kill me? HAH! You're never going to kill me loser! You are just another chump who wanted what they could not have, and had to learn the hard way! It may have been much more of a pain to get done then all the others I all ready won, Lacus is mine, your sword is mine, and I am the strongest being to exist since now and forever! Nice guys finish last sucker, time you learn that once and for all! No more stalling, and no more of you spoiling my fun! Time I get the moment I have been waiting for! "

With that he steps back and turns to Lacus as he then says," Its time girl, time to remove this eye sore from are site forever! Just do it, and you will be free for good of the past! So go on, kill him, slice his heart out, make him cry for his momma!"

With that Lacus hovers forward, before she then looks at Ben, trembling all the while. Ben gets up on his knees and looks right at Lacus 's eyes before he then says,"

Please Lacus, don't let him get away with all of this. You have to decide, what you really want to be! AHH!"

Brad smack's him hard in the gut and Ben coughs up blood before Brad has his eyes narrow and says,

" She does not need to decide, she all ready knows that she is a bad girl to the bone, just like her man! So get on with it, prove to him who you truly are Lacus! "

With that Lacus raises her sword arm, and looks at Brad, before looking at Ben once more, before her power explodes with energy. She then trembles again before she then says," I, I," Brad gets even more angry as he then says," I told you to kill, not to talk you dumb bimbo! DO IT!

" Lacus then points her blade at Ben and gets closer as she gets in to a attack position before she then says,"

I, I am so, so sorry Ben. "

Brad laughs madly and says,"

No need to apologize, only weaklings say they are sorry when they are crushing there enemies girl! I don't make any apologizes, I just tell it how it is! So just get on with this and kill him before any, GUH!"

Brad and Ben are both shocked, as Lacus goes as she is about to impale Ben, before she instantly turns around and stabs Brad right in the heart! Ben's eyes weaver in shock that this is real as he then says,

" Lacus?" Brad is speechless as he then sees his so called girl friend's sword going through his chest before he then says,

" What, what the hell is this?

" Lacus's energy begins to explode as she then says,

Enough, I, won't let this go on, anymore! I, can't, ever forgive you for tricking me Brad! I, put up with it for so long because I thought it was only effecting me, but if others are harmed , are killed because of my choices then I have no choice! Because,

" With that a holy light blasts out of her, before holy rays of energy blast out all over her body, and her helmet shatters showing her true face! Ben is overjoyed to see the DC cells around her face shatter as she glares at Brad with ferocious rage and she then says,

" Because, I don't want to be evil, not any more! And most of all, I won't let you get away with using me as your servant any more, Brad Fowltror!

"Lacus instantly has energy ribbons blast out of her armors wings, and hit Brad all over! Brad is livid as he screams in pain and clutches his fists so hard blood comes out and his energy explodes as he then says,"

Are, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! How dare you, you stupid b, GUH!" With that Lacus instantly blasts Brad with the cannon on her other arm, and sends him flying as she then says,"

This is truly, want I think of everything that you have done " for me" Brad! We are finished, ill never do anything for you ever again! "

With that Brad tries to overpower Brad's blast as he then says,"

Lacus, your going to regret this! Think you can betray me and get away with it you, huh?"

As Brad struggles to overpower the blast he realizes that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is no longer idle, and is also no longer under his control as all three of its heads glare at brad and then says,"

Time you pay, you wretched human! Ultimate Neutron Flare!"

With that all three of its heads fire energy blasts before it unleashes a even larger blast then the one that blew away two of the royal knights, and as the blasts combined with the first one Lacus sent out Brad is quickly consumed with it as he then says,

" RAHHH! HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR YOUR, GUHH!"

With that Brad is blasted right out of his own barrier as everyone then sees the massive energy beam go forward in to the distance! Cloud is one of the many who seen this and after dodging his Brute foe's punch he grins as he feels the energy from the blast and then says,

" Well, looks like Ben's hope's came true." Doug grins and says,"

Way to go bud, this is one time I am glad you proved me wrong.

" Meanwhile Xemnas and the others are sensing this to, and as they all see a massive explosion go off in the distance Larxene then says,

" What the, what just happened?"

Saix is boiling with rage as he then says,"

Is it not obvious Larxene? Brad failed, he overestimated his control once more, and now Lacus has rejected him entirely."

Axel rolls his eyes and then says,"

Like I ever counted on that jackass to come through. "

" Larxene is annoyed as the Savage Nymph then gets enraged as she then unleashes a barrage of lighting bolts in all directions as she then says," What, you mean she really turned around for that boor? Those two really are good for each other, they are so pathetic!

Xemnas is as stoic as ever, even as he is blocking Pit Zidane and Thor's attacks at the same time before he then says,"

So, it seems the child of god as chosen her true choice. A pity it will do little good, since Ravxen and I foresaw this as being a possible outcome, and plan B is all ready to get under way. Still, rejoice Ben Auro, at least you can die with some peace."

Gabriel then says,"

You insane twisted demon of a man, after seeing what happens to those consumed with arrogance you still think your victory is so secure? If that's truly the case, ill be happy to prove you wrong soon enough. Still, Ben, you did it, you managed to get through to Lacus. What a relief, that the Third Impact of the one with the Antitype Apostle Bloodline did not descend in to despair. Zannacross, if you are watching this, its all the more proof that this war is not bound to be won by the darkness!

" With that he goes on to dodge the attacks of Xemnas and his minions, but for now we turn to much more pressing matters, the state of Lacus!

And now we turn to just after Lacus has let the blast go, and as she lands on the ground Ben struggles to get up as he has tears forming in his eyes as he then says,

" Lacus, I knew, I knew you could do it, I always knew you were not a evil person."

Lacus turns around and smiles warmly before she then says,"

Ben, oh Ben, you really are so, AHH!"

With that Lacus screams in pain again and Ben sees the energy collar is chocking her! Ben gets worried as he then says,"

No, Lacus! Huh?"

Ben is shocked to see Lacus grasp the energy collar with her own hands as the dark energy around her flickers before she then says,

" Ben, you have done so much for me, but now its my turn, to prove my worth! I, won't let anyone tell me who I am anymore, because I am tired of being a bad person. I, I want to be a good person!"

With that Lacus has her energy explode, before the dark armored body around her shatters in to fragments!

As only a few bits of the Organization uniform outfit she was wearing remain, Lacus grabs Brad's collar, and uses all of her strength to shatter it! With that all of the dark energy around her and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon quickly is destroyed and Lacus falls to the ground and lands on her knees! Ben walks up to Lacus and says,"

Lacus, are, you ok? Are, you, well, you?"

To his shock, Lacus just has her face down to the ground as she then says,"

Ben, am I , really worth all of this? Out of all of the women in the universe, there really was no one else you could love as much?"

Ben is shocked but quickly nods and says,

" No way, I am sure there are plenty of other women out there I can be friends with, but I no without a doubt that ill be able to love as much as you Lacus.

"Lacus just sighs and says," Oh Ben, your such a, silly, stubborn man .

" With that Ben is shocked and not sure how to respond, and sees Lacus grab's her hair, and instantly pulls off the red haired wig she has on and throws it aside and as her true long brown hair comes flying out she then says,"

But, that's ok, your so silly that its adorable. And since your so stubborn I guess ill just have to stop resisting it. Yes, I can't, no, I won't deny what I truly feel any more.

" Ben is shocked, till he sees Lacus then look up, with he true blue eyes looking happy as she then says,"

After all, I can't bare to see you suffer any more, because I truly do love you Ben Auro.

" Ben is overjoyed and says,

" Lacus, oh, Lacus, I knew, I always knew, the real you was still down there. I, am so glad your back. I missed you, so much and I was worried for a while, you really would not comeback!" With that Lacus can no longer contain her self before tears flood out of her eyes and she runs right to Ben to hug him hard before she then says,"

Oh Ben, I am so, so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I, hate myself, for how horrible I was to you! You have to know, what I said before about hating you, about all of those other things I said about you, I did not mean any of it! I could never hate you, after everything you have done for me!

For so long, you were someone special to me, someone irreplaceable to me. But, I did not realize just how special you were for a long time. I admit, during high school, and even when I saw you again, I began to thought that kind of love was just childish, foolish. But, I was foolish to believe that. Even if you don't fit the trend of ideal boyfriends in the fashion treads, its only because your beyond it. I deluded myself in to thinking you were to immature and naive to ever truly be someone that I could be with. But in the end, I was naive for assuming that you could never grown in to just who truly understood me .

You have shown, just how loyal you are, even to someone like me. And, your kind and can be quite funny and handsome when you put your mind to it. Even, even after everything, you still ,you still did not give up on me, even after I had give up on myself.

"Ben strokes Lacus 's hair and back gently, and happy as her body is embracing his before he then says

," Well of course, I would be quite the hypocrite if I had just given up on you. "

He then sees that after expelling all of the darkness all of the bruises and burns that are over her body and then says,"

Still, I am sorry that it took so long for me to prove to you my love. I am so sorry, that you had to be in so much pain for so long. I am so ashamed, that I hurt you.

" Lacus squeezes Ben tighter as she then says,

" Don't be silly, you did not do anything wrong, I was the one who forced you to attack me. It's all my fault, I am the one who was so, so stupid. I was so afraid Ben, and felt so helpless. I, did not want to cause you anymore pain, and so I thought if I rejected you then you would reject me, and get over me in time to find someone that could make you happy. But, I guess, that was not thought over very well. "

Ben put's his head on her head as he then says,

" That's ok, I forgive you. Brad was clearly messing with your head and I know all to well we don't think quite right when we are stressed.

"Lacus looks up at Ben, her eyes beaming with sadness as she then says,"

Still, if only I was not so stupid, if only I realized just how evil Brad truly was it would not have been this bad! Oh Ben, I never knew Brad killed Max, that he got his power through such, cruel means, or that he was the one who hired those terrorists. I thought, for a while, that he really did care for me, in his own way. But I, I maid so many mistakes, even if you can forgive me, I don't know if it will be that easy for the others."

Ben puts his hand on Lacus 's chin and says

" I, can't promise you that everyone will forgive you Lacus, people can be quite stupid and shortsighted. But, I promise you, no matter what, ill never leave you."

Lacus then bursts in to tears again and Ben comforts her as she sobs and then says,

" Ben, thank you, thank you so much. No matter how long it takes, ill do whatever it takes to repay you for everything."

Ben chuckles and then says," Oh don't worry about that, you all ready, urg!"

Ben feels a spasm of pain and clutches his chest before he falls to his knees! Ben coughs a bit and says,"

Oh, sorry about that, just a flesh wound really.

" Lacus sees how badly Ben's hurt and looks determined as she then says,"

Oh no, how could I have forgotten? Your, injuries, the injuries I caused you, they are really bad Ben. Don't worry, ill fix that right away.

" With that Lacus instantly gets on her knees, not caring that she barley has any cloths left to cover as she has her white aura surge around her before she casts her powerful healing spell on Ben! Ben feels better instantly as he then says,"

Oh, I really missed your healing spells Lacus, no one can beat them. I almost, missed them as much as I missed your smile."

Lacus giggles as she then says,"

Oh Ben, did you work on your romantic skills when I was away? You, always where, such a romantic dreamer. All of the people that teased you, thought you were a fool. But, you wanted to be your own person, and be who you wanted to be, not who others defined you to be.

I, always have admired that about you, you really are a truly strong person. After all, your courage made your fantasy a reality, because you have proven to me, why you truly are my heroic knight in shinning armor.

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, I doubt I would have gotten this far if I did not have you backing me up. But, to really live up to that, I guess ill have to go all the way. Oh?"

Ben notices that Lacus still has threads of energy linked to her back and looks down to see the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is still below them and idle again before he is curious and says,

" I see, even now your still linked to the Celestial beast. I guess, even after all of this , your still linked together."

Lacus merely shrugs and says,"

Well, we are fused heart and soul, but I think the dragon was awakened from its rage, by seeing your kindness Ben. Even so, its still part of me. However, I, am ok with it now. I know, that I don't have to worry about being alone now, not with you."

Ben nods and gets along side Lacus, and says," That's for sure. I don't care what you are Lacus, because in the end, your the person I love and that's all there is to it. Still, ill do whatever it takes to create a place where you don't have to feel like a outcast and can rest easy. I wish, you could rest easy now Lacus. But as much as I wish otherwise, we can't rest yet." Lacus sighs as she puts her head against Ben's and says,

" I know, I wish this moment could last forever, but I know the fighting is still not over yet."

Ben gets back up and then says,

Sorry Lacus, after everything you been through I wish you could just rest, but I, am going to need your help so that this war can end at last."

Lacus winks as she grabs Ben's free hand and squeezes it tightly as she then says,

" I could say the same for you. Don't worry Ben, I am not a frail damsel in distress, in fact I have more endurance then you. I am tired of being in your way, and fighting against you, so now I want to fight with you. Come on, let's make up for all of the time we missed out, by finishing this together.

"Ben sees Lacus look determined before he chuckles and says,"

Oh, like I was going to reject you after getting you back at last. All right, lets get ready, I don't think Xemnas and the others are going to be happy we broke away from there script. But, before we get back in to the action, there is something I have to do first.

"Lacus is confused as she then says,

" What, do you mean Ben? huh? " Ben then grasps Lacus' by the arms and says," I wanted to do this before, but Damonus ruined that. I , don't want to be to slow again. So, here it goes." With that Ben instantly kisses Lacus passionately across the lips for several seconds, and as he withdrawals he sees Lacus is blushing, before he is blushing himself and he then says," Er, sorry if I shocked you. "

Lacus giggles as she then says,"

Ben, don't apologize, that was wonderful. I have not felt suck love in a kiss, in a very long time. I can instantly tell how strong your love is. But, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have told me. After all, I want to show you, just how passionate I can be to."

Ben chuckles as he says," Ah, sounds find to me. Glad it went better then expected, before we have to go back to business. Well, at least we got one nightmare down so we, huh? "

All of a sudden just as Ben and Lacus were going to kiss again they feel the ground trembling before they quickly realize the entire area is shaking as they see the entire bridge shaking and swaying before Ben gets on guard and then says,"

What the, someone else's energy? Is it, Xemnas or one of the Royal Knights? Whoa!"

Ben then sees a explosion of dark energy blasting out in the distance before he then realizes the area and shape of that energy before his eyes widen and he says,"

What, that energy, no , it can't be!

" Lacus looks dismayed as she instantly realizes what is happening then says,"

Sadly, it seems the nightmare is not over yet."

Ben, and everyone then sees a explosion of pure rage blast out, as Brad emerges from where he was blasted! Bloody all over, and with a massive hole in his chest Brad is burning all over, and has all ready burst a blood vessel in his eyes! Brad is just getting over the attack as he then cracks his own neck all the way around and then says,"

Did, did, that really just happen? You, you stabbed your man in the back, AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!

Lacus Raystar, HOW DARE YOU! You dare betray the Unstoppable Juggernaut? YOUR GOING TO PAY INGRATE! RAHHH!

" With that Brad's energy explodes as he unleashes a hideous scream of rage that shatters everything around him! The entire planet seems to be shaking and everyone's attention is instantly drawn to this seemly unending howl of fury as Mario struggles to keep his cap on from the force of this yell and he says,"

Mamma Mia, do you all a hear that or did my ear drums get smashed? "

Doug cringes as he then says," Oh I can not just hear that Mario, I can feel that. And its pure rage.

God damn it, Brad got owned, and still has this much energy? This is getting freaking ridiculous! "

Ezan nods as he then says,"

Maybe, but what comes next is no laughing matter. We better find out how to kill him fast, because now that he lost Lacus, I can count on the next move is him losing all sanity, and restrain!

"Cloud nods his head and says,"

That's for sure, and with both Ben and Lacus worn down, they need are help. So lets get moving and give them that help! Huh?"

Cloud and the others see all of the Brute minions gathering at one point and opening there mouths as they form energy before Shinryudramon then says," Oh great, theses guys just don't know how to stay down!

" Brad's monster crew all unleash energy blasts at the group, only for Ezan to flash step in front of the others and extend the Nu Epyon before his energy flares up and he then says," Then we will teach them how to stay down! There is no time for such nuisances, Susanno Reflection Slash!"

With this Ezan instantly absorbs the incoming attacks with his ultimate counter attack skill, and unleashes a powerful lighting fast slash that hits the Brute squad so hard they all fall apart down to the atomic level! Zero nods and then says," Nice one, now lets do the same to there master!"

With that Zero and everyone else dashes off to aid there pal, but they are having trouble getting there thanks to the sheer amount of furious energy Brad is releasing! Brad at the moment at lasts closes his mouth as he glares at Ben and Lacus before he is foaming in the mouth and then says,"

Ben Auro, its all, all because of you! You're SO DEAD! And then, your next traitor! Ill teach you what happens when you betray Brad Fowltror, the strongest being in the universes! Now, for fooling me, prepare, to feel my wrath!

" With that Brad bursts right at Ben and Lacus like a supernova of hate!

Ben gets in front of Lacus and says,

" Lacus, stay back, I won't let him hurt you again!"

Lacus gets tense as she then says," Ben, I was ready for this the moment I made this choice. Just, don't die.

" Ben grins as he then says," You can count on that, I have way to much to live for now.

" Brad is getting ever closer to Ben as he then says,

" ALL OF YOU, ILL MAKE ALL OF YOU PAY! You wanted her so bad punk! Then ill enjoy watching her die in your arms!"

With that Hyper Sonic and Super Shadow are the first to appear in Brad's path as Shadow then says,"

That's not going to happen, its time to disappear you disgusting freak! "

Sonic then says," Got that right, its time to, GUH!"

Brad instantly charges right through them and blows away the two powered up hedgehogs as if they were bowling pins before he then says ,"

Think you can stop me? There is no stopping the Juggernaught, Ill show everyone once and for all what happens when you deny me what is mine!

" Ezan then says,

" You don't deserve anything but death, so at last get what is coming to you!

" With that Ezan slashes at Brad as X , Cloud, Shinryudramon and everyone else attacks Brad from all angels! However, this just gets Brad even more furious as he then says,"

You can't stop me, I am going to bash and smash ALL OF YOU!"

With that Brad's rage explodes and he blasts everyone off him before instantly unleashing a barrage of lighting fast punch's to send everyone to the ground! Brad at once charges right at Ben and Lacus, looking purely insane as he laughs madly and he then says,"

That's right, nothing can stop me, NOTHING! So come on Lacus, come to papa!

" Ben powers up as he then says,"

You keep saying your going to break my dreams, but its time I destroy yours forever! I won't let you hurt Lacus again! Divine Atonement Slash!

" With that Ben has countless energy swords dive at Brad, but Brad only has his demonic energy surge further as he tackles right through them and he then says,

Nothing is going to stop me Benny boy, ill rip every god damn thing in the cosmos that stands in my way, before there is nothing! Because all of the power is STILL mine!"

With that Brad charges right through Ben's attacks, and swings the Divine Nova at Ben!

Ben blocks the strike but the blow's impact is strong enough to force him to his knees before he then smuggles to keep Brad back as he then says,"

I don't care how much power you have, your never going to win Brad!"

Brad cackles with malice as he then says,

" What's wrong man, desperate to hang on to what you care about? To bad, because I am about to rip everything you worked so hard for to pieces loser!"

With that Brad lunges his mouth at Ben, and bites him right in the shoulder! As Ben screams out in pain Brad is about to blast Ben with a blast from his mouth! But, before he can do that, Brad his hit hard with a swift kick from Lacus, and Brad's blast goes to the side! As Brad glares at Lacus he then spits on the ground and laughs in deranged fashion as he then says,"

Your going to pay for standing in my way Lacus! ,"

Ben then charges at Brad but Brad snarls and says,"

Wait your turn!"

Brad unleashes a blast that hits Ben, and sends him flying in to the lava below! Ben, no!"

She is about to fly right after Ben only for Brad to get in his way!

" He then has the Divine Nova glow, before the jagged blade he used previously on Master Myers's appears in his other hand before he then says,"

Where you think your going you ingrate! Time you know your place once and for all. You could have had everything gal, we could have had the entire universe and everything in it go are way, but you just had to be infected by that moron's sappy hero talk! Time you learn once and for all, what happens to dreamers! "

Lacus looks determined as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flies up above her and she then says,"

Don't think you can throw a hissy fit like some spoiled brat Brad, ill never return to you! Ben is a far better man then you will ever be in a million of years, and its because of his courage and his true love that I was able to see the truth! And that truth is that living in such a world, even if you truly cared about me would be nothing but a empty world.

"Brad then licks his lips looking totally murderous and psychotic as he then says,"

Shut the hell up slut! You made that clear when you showed you're just as pathetic as all the other losers' bimbo. But, if you're going to play hard ball, then you're dealing with the master! After all, don't you realize who I am?"

He then swings the Divine Nova at Lacus, and the long haired girl casts a barrier that just barley manages to repel the slash before Brad's eyes narrow with pure rage and he then says,"

I'm the god damn Juggernaut bitch!

"With that he instantly stabs Lacus with his hooked sword, right through the heart before he then says," And now since your no use pleasuring me ill take the only thing you ever had that was truly worthwhile, your power! After all, only the strong deserve to own that power! "

With that Ben recovers and sees Lacus being stabbed as he then says,"

No, LACUS!" Ben instantly bursts to his lovers aid, but Lacus turns to Ben and smiles weakly as she then says,

" Don't, worry Ben, I , still believe in you. No , matter what, ill always, AHH!"

With that a white orb of energy appears out of Lacus's body , and she instantly falls limp! Brad laughs as he then says,"

Yes, now, I won't need anyone at all, ill just do what I should have done, and get it all done myself! You wanted to be a hero Benny boy? Well, you get what you paid for, and now I get mine!

" With that Brad devours Lacus 's heart, and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roars in pain as it then says,"

Damn you Brad Fowltror! Ill, AHHH!"

With that the entire celestial beast turns to light, before it is sucked right in to Brad's body! The others see this and are horrified as Shinryudramon then says,"

No, Lacus! This is bad, real bad!

"Doug then says,"

Brad just took out the poor girl's heart like he did with Myers and eat it along with the entire Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon like a gourmand special! God, doesn't this freak's stomach, or his body get full? "

Aqua looks mortified as she then says,

" No, Ben, Lacus! It can't this way, it just can't!"

Zero nods and says,

" It won't, it's not over yet, and there is no way that this scumbag is going to win!"

With that he and the others dash to come to Ben's aid, and meanwhile both the angels and the Royal Knights have also become aware of this disastrous unfolding situation! The Supreme Kai sees Brad's power surge before he then says,"

No, how could we have not been able to prevent this?

" Thor then says," This demon, he truly has no limit to his evil, we have to stop him before all suffer to his wrath! "

Pit then says," I just hope its not to late."

At the same time the royal knights also are reacting to this as Mangamon then says,"

What the, that demon, devoured the one with the energy that resembles Cosmos's!

"Omnimon then says,

" Yes, he clearly is the most vile of all of the heretics and the one that must be destroyed at all cost! No more delays, his deletion takes priority! "

At the same time Xemnas sees this and then gets angry as he then says,"

What does that savage think he is pulling off? Does he really think his body can directly handle that energy? Further more, if he pulls if off, he could ruin everything."

Axel then says," That god damn punk, he is crossing all kinds of lines at once, time he remembers where on the totem pole he is!

" Larxene sighs as she in the middle of causing Dukemon and Alphamon to try and kill each other with her beast form's energy webs before she moans and then says," It does seem Brad has gone even more over the edge then he was before, well, more like all the way around the edge.

Great, now he is being even more unseemly. Whatever, as long as he finishes off Ben and that idiot Lacus nothing else matters to me. Haha, your so stupid its pathetic tiger. Did you really think, that you were going to come out of this alive, with your precious girl? Oh to bad, now its time for you to suffer with dealing with the reality, as you die! Te he, it was so touching for you to spill your heart out to Lacus to win her over, especially since it was all for nothing! HAHAHAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile we once more focus back to the main horrifying event of Brad consuming Lacus's power! Ben is horrified as he sees Lacus not moving as he then says,

" No, Lacus, get up! It, can't end like this! I, can't have lost you after all of this!"

Brad snickers as he then says," What, you want this worthless piece of trash? Take it all ready, now that I have what I need, it's useless! We all have to make choices, and pay the price for them Ben Auro! Here is the price of your choice! "

With that Brad casually throws Lacus off the bridge behind him, and Ben instantly dashes to catch her! As he catch's her in his arms he tries nudging her as he then says,"

Lacus, please, wake up, please!" Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Don't bother sucker, nothing in that empty doll now, all that she is, is in yours truly! HAHAHA!"

With that Brad's energy explodes, and he grows even larger before his eyes grow red, and spikes coming out of his shoulders! He just laughs more and more as he unleashes a shockwave that shatters the entire George Washington Bridge before the magma below is blown away as well as Brad clutches his fists and he then says,

" See what happens when you chase such worthless things loser!Its all your fault anyway, because you turned my girlfreind aganst me you damn punk! "

Ben glares at Brad with pure hate as he then says,

" You turned her against you yourself, because it was easy when you proved your the freaking biggest selfish evilest scumbag in all of history!

Love, it's just another stupid worthless thing that weaklings like you need! But I don't need it, the only thing I need is power! Yes, power, its all mine! Mine, mine mine, MINE! "

As Brad unleashes another beastly roar Ben 's anger is starting to explode as he then says,"

Brad, damn you, DAMN YOU! Before it's over you ARE going to pay for this! Ah!"

Brad's power unleashes another shockwave that nearly causes Ben to loose his grip on Lacus before Brad laughs and says,"

Give it up you failure, I won! Lacus is dead, and soon you all will be! Between her power, the power of your precious Master, and the Divine Nova, I am unstoppable and all you can do is cry at how much you failed at everything! "

Ezan and the others then gather around Ben before Ezan then says,"

Damn it, his power keeps rising each second! At this rate his energy will be too high for us to even, huh?"

Ezan stares intensity at Brad, before by making use of his Sharingan eyes he sees a power inside Brad before he then says,"

What is this, is it really what I think it is?"

Meanwhile Ben's emotions are getting out of control as he looks at Lacus and starts holding back tears before he then says,

" Lacus, I am so sorry, after everything, I still failed you. I , don't expect you to ever forgive me, but ill make it right as much as I can! And ill do that, by killing you no matter what! Your going to pay, BRAD!"

With that Ben's energy explodes as he then says,"

You took Max away, you took Master Myers away, and now you took Lacus away!

"Brad keeps laughing as he then says," And I am not done yet chump, just wait till I rip apart all of your friends in front of your eyes! Only when that's good and done will you have seen just what it means to stand in the way of the god of existence! "

Ben's anger explodes as he then says,"

No, I won't let you, I WON"T LET YOU!"

With that Ben yells as his energy surges before Ezan then turns to Ben and says,

" Ben Auro, listen to me and calm down right now! Lacus, is not pass the point of no return, you can still save her! "

Ben snaps out of his bloodlust state and turns to Ezan as he then says,"

What, your sure?"

His rival nods as he then says,"

My eyes, they can see a pulsing energy right around Brad's chest. It, must be Lacus's heart! He may be drawling forth her power, but he has not, fully" disgusted it yet". You can still save her, and maybe even Master Myer's if we are lucky, but we have to act now and take it out of him before its too late!" Brad laughs as he then says," And just what the hell you pulling out of you're stuck up rear now rich boy? The deal is done; your pals are never coming back! Because even if your ideal was more then a desperate dream, it's never coming true! And that's because there is no way I am giving it back!"

Ben looks at Lacus's lifeless body, still looking graceful, before he strokes his hair and then says,"

Aqua, could you do me a favor? I need you, to take Lacus's body to one of the ships, this is no place for her. I would do it myself, but I need to take care of some rather urgent business.

"Aqua at once sees how serious Ben's voice is before she nods and says,"

Of course. Ill make sure she is safe.

" With that she flies over and Ben hands Lacus over to her before Brad raises an eyebrow and says,

" Where the hell you think your going? No one is leaving here, your all dragged this out WAY to much! You really think you can change what is all ready finished? Oh right, your idiots! So, lets seriously finish this! "

With that he has more Brute Nobodies' form around him before they all roar and Brad laughs as he then says,

" That's right, this is the end, the end of the age of hero's and the rise of the ultimate life form! "

Ben clutch's his fist as he then says,

" Your right Brad, this really is the end."

Brad licks his lips and says,"

Well, at last we agree eh Benny boy? Now, get ready for one painful, GUH!"

Brad instantly feels pain as he sees that in a flash Ben is right in front of him, and is punching him so hard he shattered bones and forced Brad to vomit out blood! The Brute henchmen turn around and roar, only to fall to pieces and shatter instantly! Ezan and the others are shocked as Ezan then says,

" He, he attacked Brad so hard, and killed all of the Brute's in the blink of a eye? His energy, it skyrocketed!

" Doug nods as he then says,"

That's because I think its clear are bud is pissed off to the max Ezan. And rightly so since Brad just lit one hell of a fuse! Finish him Ben, end this idiot's rampage once and for all!" Ben's energy , and his anger explodes as he glares at Brad and says,

" I don't care if you have the Divine Nova, and all of the other power you stole Brad! All the power in existence, won't stop me form ripping Lacus 's heart out of you, and saving her! For everything you have done to me, its time to pay you back a thousand times more! Nothing is going to stop me, form killing you once and for all! Your about to see, just how strong true love, and true justice really is! "

With that Ben at once punch's Brad in the head to send him flying, and as Ben goes after Brad to kick off his ultimate assault Cloud then says,"

Ben, its now or never to decide how the fate of the universe will turn. Don't let Brad win, show him who the true strongest warrior is!

" With that Ben's friends see Ben burst off to thrash Lacus 's heart out of Brad, but as Ben goes, so does the end of the chapter! Yes, this is as much intense energy as one chapter can handle, so your going to have to wait just a while longer to see the rest of it!

After a long battle Ben has at last brought back Lacus from the depths of oblivion, and at last has received her love, only for Brad to snatch it cruelly away!

However, with a glimmer of light left to be grasped Ben is going to give it everything he has to end this nightmare! Can Ben successfully at last finish off Brad Fowltror, and do so before it's to late to save the people most important to him? And what about the other villains plots? All of this and more will be found out next time in the next climatic episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Ben and Brad enter there final, ultimate battle where everything is on the line! Ben's rage and power are as high as they have ever been, but despite how desperate he is to finish off his most hated enemy, Brad refuses to die, and things get only more sever when Kira, Nightmare and the majority of the Zannacross forces descend in to Earth to fulfill there own agenda! However, things get even more insane, as Brad shows the depths of his madness, and many devastating surprises that causes everyone to see Brad as there most hated enemy! However, as many paths meet there end, Brad's endless greed may have pushed himself past even his limit, as his acts of greed cause him to pay the price for reacting farther then he can reach! Yes, masks will be removed, pathways will meet there end, and separate lights will merge, as all the while Ben desperately reaches for the ultimate power he needs to truly fulfill his destiny and save Lacus! Expect loads of intense moments next time in 

_**chapter 178: Ultimate Assault on the Abomination! Desperate Ultimate moment of Truth!**_

See you there!

But, before we go, it's Author Notes time! First thing first, once more sorry for the delay, sadly could not be helped because of all of the things I had to do this week, but hope it was worth it. Now, for questions. Lets see, first of all, for those not aware, the reason I had Ben and Lacus's ultimate moment unfold over the George Washington Bridge, is that for those not aware, that's where in Spiderman the Green Goblin killed the web slinger's first love Gwen Stacy, along with nearly killing Mary Jane there as well, along with sending her in to the portal trip of doom in the 90's cartoon. I suppose you could say I felt like I might as well have made use of my environment lol.

Lets see, the only other thing is that, I suppose this is where the G Gundam part truly kicked in lol. If you thought it was to cheesy, then tough luck because after all that build up I did not want it to be as emotionless reaction to being reunited as Sora and Kari or a lot of Shoen hero's with there so called lovers lol. I rather have the love be over shown but clearly shown, then badly done like episode two or Force Unleashed in Star Wars lol.

Also, if your not aware that Juggernaut line was from X men three, and a comic or something. Now, normally I am not very fond of cursing, but I thought it was fitting for the situation, this way just having Brad say it at this point is not repetitive haha.

Lastly, before you all over react about current events, just remember to hold off going nuts till this battle is truly done. Don't worry, Brad's going to be dead soon enough. So, thanks for all the reviews, really, REALLY hope to see reviews for this crucial chapter, so even if you don't normally review I would appreciate it if you have the time for it just this once. Thankfully, its thanksgiving break soon so the next chapter will hopefully be up quicker then this one haha. All right with that, stay tuned because the next one is going to be quite the blast, and see you there!

Oh yes, and one, quick thing. Sega, what the hell is up with your choice in Sonic Colors? You really have to recast just about everyone AGAIN! Urg, just when the other guys were getting good to, now Sonic has Chris Reidfiled voice, and it sounds way to deep! And now that Shadow has Saix 's voice, Tails has Sakura from Naruto 's voice, and more? Not to mention Zero in MVC 3 is being voiced by Jonny Young Bosch when his previous actor from X8 was spot on!I mean come on, now the guy voiced two Zero's and every time I think of Zero I have to resists the urge of seeing him as,, Ichigo, Leouch, Guy, Friron, the Black Power Ranger, Vash, and so many others! Way to not even try Capcom.

Its not even that the voice actors are bad, its just that soon everyone is going to just have one damn group of voices! ARG! Well, with that new burst of rage, I am out to bust some heads. Till next time, enjoy the turkey. "


	69. C 178: Bane of The Ultimate Abomination!

Sorry for the wait, I should have no excuse being on break and all, expect that this is quite the intense dramatic chapter once more and I wanted to make sure I did the best I could haha. Hope it pulls off, so lets go!

_**Chapter 178: Ultimate Assault on the Deranged Abomination! Miraculous Ultimate Moment of Truth! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was facing the ultimate challenge yet, as he was faced with the power he was suppose to wield, the Divine Nova, now being in the hands of his most hated foe, Brad Fowltror! With Brad's cruel ambush swiftly making him even more of an insane threat, and Xemnas and the other Dark Enji along for the ride Ben and co quickly had one nightmarish situation unfolding on them!

However, Ben's ultimate horror was quickly taking shape as Lacus was forced to attack Ben under Brad's orders! Brad showed how much control he had over Ben's child hood friend, after forcing countless Advanced Curse Seal Crystals in to her body without second thoughts, and causing her to become the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! To further show just how truly evil he is he then forced Lacus to kill Ben and sealed them off so no one could interfere! Ben's friends and comrades tried to interfere, but Brad and the Organization members interfered and despite how determined the good guys where, Brad especially was being one sadistic formidable roadblock!

And so Ben had found that the thing he did not want to happen most of all was becoming a reality, he was locked in a dual to the death with his oldest most important friend! Ben was able to inflect damage to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but to his dismay his attacks failed to knock Lacus to her senses, and only caused her to emerge from the Celestial Beast, in a demonic form that might have been the true shape of the despair in her heart! Lacus then showed Ben her true desire was to kill Ben, and Ben soon realized that even if he had the power to return her desire, he fully realized that there was no way he could willingly kill her!

And so Ben made one desperately last effort to get Lacus, by reaching out to the women he cared for deep down in the shell of chaos and hate that she had created. By at last showing how strongly he cared for Lacus, and telling Lacus he properly loved her, he seemed to be making progress, till Brad stormed in, determined to crush Ben's hope and life! However, Brad 's cockiness had him bite off far more then he could chew when he cruelly admitted to being the one who had Ali and the other terrorists attack Lacus back in high school , and had when Lacus had to once and for all to choose between Ben and Brad, and being a person of good or evil at the last moment she made it quite clear where she stood, before she stabbed and blasted Brad hard to make it clear she was done with having anything to do with him!

Yes, Ben's love and determination had at last gotten through to Lacus, and she returned that love by showing her own strength, and unleashed enough holy power to expel her body entirely from the DG Cells and the Curse Seal crystals, and at last broken the collar, the control seal Brad had put in her, to free herself from the darkness!

Lacus at last admitted to loving Ben to, and Ben rejoiced at his feelings at last being returned. However, sadly it was no time to rejoice as despite the beating Brad had token, it still was not enough to kill him, in fact it only made him more furious!

Hell bent on revenge Brad exploded in to a furious murderous Hulk that despite everyone's efforts could not be stopped! To Ben's ultimate horror, despite how determined both he and Lacus were, the weary hero could not stop Brad from getting past him and ripping out her soul with the same weapon he took Master Myer's heart with, and proceeded to show that the only thing he truly cared about Lacus was her power as he absorbed her power, and all of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Ben instantly grew in to a rage of despair, but Ezan forced him to snap out of it as he revealed that it seemed that it was not done yet, because Lacus could be saved if Ben could get his love's heart out of the body of the madman it resides in!

So with furious determination, Ben is ready to fishing the horror that is Brad Fowltror once and for all!

With everything truly on the line, and hating himself more than even Brad for letting things get this far can he at last pull it off and live up to his destiny by destroying the ultimate being of evil, Brad?

* * *

Only one way to find out, so let's get this long overdue event kicked off at last! Everyone better be ready because the madness is starting right now! And since the tension between are main hero and one of his biggest enemies is all ready so high, we start the chapter right where we left off last time, with Ben unleashing all of his rage right on its source, Brad! And as he does all of his friends and comrades are watching the explosion of energy unfolding in front of them Mario is struggling to keep his hat on from each shock-wave that Ben's punch's unleashed before he then says,"

I know Ben is mad, and rightly so, but his power is even more insane then ever I can barely keep my feet on the a ground!"

James nods as he sees the two flashing lights of power unleashed by the two fighters before he then says,

" Yes, without a doubt, Ben seeing Lacus die before his eyes, just after she and him have come to confess their feelings of love, as set off all of the rage and anger he has, and then some. But, at the very least he did not relapse and have Idious take over. In fact, this magical energy feels different, far different then I have ever felt from Ben."

Cloud nods and then says,"

I think it's because since Ben and Idious, the two sides of Ben's soul have combined entirely. Even in this state, his rage is not consuming him, instead all of his emotions, all of the power of his soul is being used. "

Shinryudramon nods and says

," Well, Brad more then asked for this, so he better like what he bought! With the boss like this, Brad won't get away this time!"

X sighs and says," I really wish it was that simple, but the sad fact is after absorbing the power of both Lacus and Master Myer's souls, along with assimilating the energy of the Divine Nova and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Brad's power level has become so great, that his power is great enough to shatter this entire galaxy with ease.

" Ezan snickers as he then says,"

Even that level of power will not be enough to get Brad out of this. The moment he hurt Lacus, he sealed his fate. The chance of Ben losing to Brad and letting himself fail to save Lacus, is nearly zero."

Samus then says," Your faith in Ben winning is that strong?"

Ezan crosses his arms and says," What, you don't?

" Doug chuckles and then says,

" I hear ya Ezan, Brad is going down, end of story. Still, I know are bud is making it clear that he wants to rip Brad to pieces, I don't think he will turn down some assistance right?"

Sonic nods and says,"

That's right, the faster this big time villain goes down the better, let's stop gawking and get back in the fray guys!

"Link grips the Master Sword tightly as he then says,

" Yes, it's time for the moon to this dark night to go down forever, so that a bright dawn can once more rise!"

With that Link and the others are about to charge to help Ben, before a cold voice then says,"

I would laugh at how idiotic you all are, if it was not to pathetic to bare."

With hat a blue energy beam comes down on the group, and Ezan just manages to defect it back in to the air, before he sees Saix descend right in front of them! The blue haired Dark Enji is as cold as ever before Doug gets angry and says,"

Out of the way scar face, before we go through you! Right now that scumbag in front of us all has a date with death and we are sending him to that date early!"

Saix chuckles and says,"

I see your hatred for Brad Fowltror is quite strong. But, you will just have to direct that hatred at me. Brad may be disobeying are orders and causing annoying cracks in are plans, but even so it's still more favorable to keep him around long enough to dispose of the chosen one. Make no mistake, your end has come and nothing any of you do will stop it. You are fools to the very end, for thinking you can defy the destiny of those that support the decaying era."

Ezan narrows his eyes and gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

You're the one being presumptuous if you think you have any chance of stopping us Saix. Even if you enter that berserk state of yours, you're not stopping us!

" He then charges at Saix, ready to slash the dark wearing man to pieces, before Saix instantly blocks with his Claymore and narrows his eyes as he then says,

" I know you all have had a lot to take in lately, but I won't allow you to forget just what position you're in. I only gave you a taste of what I could truly do before, allow me to show you my true power, the power I achieved after fully synchronizing with the Celestial Beast!

"With that he lashes out with his weapon and unleashes enough power to knock Ezan back before he then says,"

Those so called angels did not even make me resort to this, I hope you all prove to be more worthwhile!

Awaken Gerzar!

"With that the man with the title of the Luna Divider has his energy explode, before his eyes glow red! As Doug braces himself to stand his ground from the energy being released he then says,"

God damn it, just what we don't need! Let's take him down fast!

"With that they see Saix be consumed with a pillar of darkness before everyone hears a bestial growl and Zero then says,"

Looks like this won't be able to be resolved so quickly, what a pain."

With that everyone sees the energy subside, before they see Saix emerge, only twice as large, looking like a werewolf like suit of armor with large razor sharp claws and still welding his Lunatic weapon in his right hand! Saix chuckles as he then says,

The Celestial Beast I got may not have the sheer power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but like that deluded child, I have no hesitation holding me back from ending your annoying lives! It would do you all good to realize that you are simply not meant to succeed. You shawl lose everything for defying paradise inferior beings!"

Cloud gets ready as he then says,

" No, we lost so much to your kind but we won't lose here!"

Saix howls with a roar of blood-lust as he then says,"

I had enough of your pathetic lives, move aside or be moved in pieces vermin! "

Ezan responds with," You first, Judgment Burst!"

With that Ezan instantly slashes at Saix with his blade infused with light and darkness. However the werewolf like foe merely brushes aside the incoming sword and slashes across Ezan's chest, slashing through the sliver haired warrior's spirit armor like it was nothing! Saix then says,"

You shawl learn just what a error you have made for standing in are way Ezan Zeon!"

He instantly goes to try and fry Ezan with an energy blast from his mouth , but Zero manages to block the blast with his Z Saber before lashing out with his perfect form's heat rob to bind Saix by the neck as he then says,"

You a mind reader punk, because that's what we were going to say!"

Ezan dashes back as he then says

," Zero is right Saix, your fatal errors is going to cost you everything. And that error is thinking that you could become gods merely by tempering with your DNA and tampering with power that does not beyond to you. But, only in the end will you learn what truly has value!"

Saix growls as he then says,

" Are you implying that friendship is the ultimate power? How utterly worthless, you all saw with your own eyes just how pointless the bound of love between Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar ultimately turned out to be. Obsessing over false worthless emotions is what has destroyed this entire dimension, and will soon be all of your undoing as well!"

Shinryudramon then says,"

Don't think we will by that for a second lunatic! Your just another messed up baddie, and your soon going to be a another beaten baddie!

" Saix has his energy explode before he then says

," I had enough of all of your annoying speeches, and your revolting lives! You all have stalled us long enough, time for your time to end, forever!"

With that Doug rolls his eyes and then says,

" Oh wow, that's so new I am speechless. Oh wait, not!"

With that him and the others all go to attack Saix before they see just what power Saix now welds! As Doug dodges a swipe from Saix that's impact alone shatters a building in the distance Doug blocks the villain's next slash before he then says,

" Damn it, this rapid mutt backs quite the punch.

" With that Saix is hit with a barrage of energy arrows, and an ice spell that freezes his blade arm solid before James lands besides Doug and says,

" Indeed, he was not bluffing when he said he merged with the celestial beast flawlessly. Still, as much rage as Saix has, it pales in compression to what is beyond him."

Doug sees the barrage of explosions in the distance before he narrows his eyes and then says,"

Got that man, this is just a pup we are dealing with, and I want to pound the teeth out of the big dog! At least one of us is getting at that scum. Just hope you can manage to handle Brad on your own while we take down this idiot bro. Just finish off the damn psycho, this drama has gone on way to long!

"With that he and James dodge another blast of energy from Saix's mouth, before he and the others go to try and find a way to take down there insanely lethal foe.

* * *

However for now we leave them to move on to the main event, and change are view to the even bigger fight between an even more insane vile and lethal madman! And so with that the scene is now were we ended the last one, with Ben currently unleashing all of his fury to make sure this is the final round for Brad Fowltror period!

Ben's hatred and anger for Brad has caused him to barrage Brad with attack after attack without relent! But despite all of the damage Brad has been taking he still does not seem to be anything more than amused as he is now blocking Ben's punch with his hand before forming a wide grin and saying,"

Ah, are you done throwing a temper tantrum yet you stupid baby? Because when it's over your still not going to have your way, your dead lover is just going to be as, GUH!"

With that Ben kicks Brad so hard he kicks out a tooth before he then says,

" I had enough of you talking to Lacus like that! What happened to her being so important to you!

"With that Ben tries to stab Brad through the head, only for Brad to block the slash with his hand! Even as Brad gets stabbed in his large hand he just laughs as he licks the blood that trickles down and says,"

She was important to me, before you had to go ahead and break her. But, unlike you, I adapt to reality fast. After all, I all ready got all that I need form her! "

With that Brad grabs Ben by the leg and instantly smashes him in to the ground again and again before he laughs and says,"

But you Auro, the only thing you ever were to me was one REAL pain in the ass! I should have just took you out the moment I knew you were someone that could influence Lacus!"

Ben just has a golden energy sword form in his hand before he stabs Brad right in the foot and then uses the momentum to swing around and gather enough energy in his hand to blast Brad with a force push of energy! As Brad goes flying Ben then says,"

Well good thing for me your one arrogant idiot, and soon you're going to be a dead idiot!

" With that Ben then unleashes a barrage of light energy blasts at Brad, and jumps up before unleashing even more energy beams! After releasing more and more blasts, each more intense by the second Ben's fury continues to build as he then says,"

That's right, your ego, your monstrous ego that caused all of this! Time you see the only thing that being so selfish and so evil will get you Brad Fowltror!"

With that Ben swings his Star Sword down and unleashes a massive golden energy sword wave from it, and as it hits Brad it unleashes a massive explosion! However Brad shows just how all of that effort was worth as he walks out of the smoke and the magma with the glare of a Terminator wiping some blood off his mouth before he then chuckles and shakes the lava off him like a dog shaking off wet fur before he says,

" Man, don't you ever get tired of failing sucker?"

Ben is not fazed at all from this before his golden aura gets even fiercer as he then says,

" Don't you ever get tired of looking like a stupid ape? I don't care how many times I have to hit you, I won't stop till I shatter you Brad!

"Brad cracks his neck and smiles as he then says,"

More like you're going to be forced to stop when I break those arms off of yah loser! Haven't you seen by now that killing me is never going to happen? Lacus could not kill me even after pulling that little stunt, and that was with my guard down! Face it wuss, dying and me don't go together and there is nothing you can do to change it!

"Ben clutches his fist as he then says,

" I'll just make you and death come together, no matter how much force is needed! Too many people want you dead for you to get out of this!"

Brad's entire body turns red as Brad spits and says,"

I don't' care if every other being in the god damn universe wants to see me die, the only wish this god is going to grant is yours truly! Face it, no matter how badly you want to kill me, your dream is not coming true, not this one! Because no matter how hard you try and make this all over, this game is just going to keep going and going no matter what!"

Ben gets another dose of fury flowing through him as he then says,"

No, no more games! This sick game of yours has gone on for way to long! And this is the end!"

With that Ben tries to kill Brad by stabbing him through the chest, but Brad takes the wound and just laughs before he grabs Ben by the head and then says,"

You just don't get it, the fun is NEVER ending!

" With that he bead buts Ben and begins to barrage the welder of the Star Sword with punch's, each one causing a tremor before Brad then says,"

Hahah, that's right, you and all of you people who can't handle the truth are just wasting time! "

With that Brad grabs Ben by the head before squeezing tightly and causing Ben to grunt in pain before Brad jumps high in to the air as he laughs and says,

" That's right, no matter how much you try and bend the rules, it's always going to snap back and smack your damn face!"

With that Brad dives down, getting ready to unleash a titanic slam on Ben as he then says,

" And the rules are that the weaklings will die, and the stronger will take it all! Sometimes it's the stronger mind and other times it's the stronger body but it all boils down to one absolute truth! And that is that losers will forever be dead last grasping for what they don't deserve, because they want what they can't have! And now it's time you learn the hard way you will NEVER have the happy stuff you spent your whole life going for Enji!"

With that Brad at last smashes Ben in to the ground, and causes enough force to cause the entire area to shatter as magma blasts up all around him! Brad laughs even harder as he then says,"

Yes, it's because of morons like you that this stupid stuff just keeps dragging on and ON!

You weaklings, you worthless scabs that keep having the nerve to try and get what you don't have, its because you all just can't expect your place at the bottom that you bring on all of this pain you know? Worms will be worms, and when I smash my new world down the throats of everyone of you suckers, ill smash it down so hard that they will have no choice but to see that's obeying me is there only place! That is, unless they want to die! After all, I am more than happy to kill anyone who wants a way out from reality! ZHAHAHAHA! "

With that Brad sees a explosion of lava, before a dozen golden energy swords come out of the falling magma, and hit him all over the chest! Brad just grinds his teeth as he then flexes his muscles to cause the energy swords to shatter before he sees a furious Ben emerge and casually says,

" See what I mean? I you would just be a good piece of trash and stop getting in my way, then I would not have to break all of your bones before I kill yah! No matter what happens there will never be a place where you will be safe, were kind like you will be happy! And that's because you're the prey, the game for the hunters! Kind like you that just wants peace will never get it, because the real law of the jungle is never ending struggle of superiority! After all, most real men love to hunt, to conquer, to destroy! It's because of weak peace loving queers like you that things keep getting derailed, by making us feel bad for acting how are instincts demand us to. But I'll put a stop to all of the lies real soon!"

Ben then powers up and causes the magma to swirl around him before he then says,"

You can say that everything is a lie Brad, but your just trying to beat around the bush and get away from the fact that you're the biggest liar of all! No matter how you twist things around, we are all not evil at the core! We have are desires and wants of course, but despite what you think, we are more than beasts who can't put aside are every need for the greater good! Lacus, she proved to the end, that no matter what, good can shine through even the bleakest evil! Because of her last will, and her faith in me, I know without a doubt that evil is not the true nature of us!

It's just the true , absolute nature of your existence Brad Fowltror, and that's why you cannot be allowed to exist anymore!"

Brad snickers and pounds his chest before he then says,"

Oh yah, Lacus 's faith in you was so strong that it solved all of her problems! Oh wait, that's right all it did was get her dead! "

Ben snaps at this point as he then says," No, it got her out of the cruel world you were drag her in to . And now, I am going to prove that, by ripping her out of you!

" He then swings his sword and launches a wave of magma at Brad. However Brad just walks through it without flinching at all before catching Ben's incoming sword slash and then tightening his fist on the Star Sword before grinning and saying,

" Oh, and how are you going to do that again when I have all the power rat?

" Ben grins as he then says,

" It's a no brainier scum, I'll take that power out of you, by any means necessarily!"

With that Ben's energy flares up before he slashes his blade right through Brad's hand and before the blood even comes out he kicks Brad back again before he then says,

" No matter how much power you have Brad, you're not winning, period! You are going to pay the price for all of the crimes you have so carelessly caused! So now, just die!

Senkai, and Quasar Justice Force Slash!

" With that Ben instantly dashes at Brad and before he can recover, unleashes his ultimate sword combo attack as he slashes at Brad over and over again, each slash with more power than the last! As Ben's trail of attacks leave a energy like pentagram form around Brad all of the painful memories Brad has caused Ben flash by, and cause Ben to hit Brad even harder as he then says,

" Yes, for everything I had to go through you, for everyone you killed, this is the end!"

With that Ben has all of the golden energy swords fuse in to the Star Sword before he unleashes a massive slash that hits Brad right down the middle of his body! As Brad has blood gush out all over his body he glares at Ben and says,

" God damn it, you can nick me all you want but you're never going to kill me! In case you have not realized punk, the Juggernaut does not do losing!

"Ben then dashes back and unleashes all of his power before he then says," Well you are now! Now once and for all, this ends now! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben fires at Brad with all of his power! But Brad catch's the blast and as he is pushed back through several boulders he just howls with rage before he then says,

" God damn punk, this is not ending till I SAY it's over! And the only way its ending, is you lying broken at my feet! You think you can overpower me? How can you not get it yet? I AM POWER!"

Brad then unleashes even more of his strength as he starts to push Ben's energy beam back! However, Ben refuses to be intimated as he then says,"

Then I'll just beat power itself! I told you Brad, you're not worming out of this one! No matter what it takes, I WILL KILL YOU!"

With that Ben unleashes a surge of power that overwhelms Brad, and causes a massive atomic class explosion! As magma rains down Ben gets on one knee and breaths hard as he then says,"

Got him, no way he avoided that. Huh? "

Ben feels the entire area shaking and sees the ground beneath him beginning to crack before he quickly takes to the air and sees magma erupting all around him! He looks around and sees more explosions back in the direction of New York City before he then says," This intense attacks hitting the planet again and again can't be doing well for its health, I have to find a way to end this soon or, whoa!

"Ben sees a red energy orb coming right for him and slashes it in half before he then sees Brad stomp out of the magma! His face is bleeding hard, and the rest of his body is full of bloody burnt wounds, but even as his mouth is missing even more teeth he is laughing as he then says,"

It will end, when you and your kind are history! Are you done trying to look tough Benny boy? Because all you're doing is delaying the inevitable! I thought it was beyond obvious now, but nothing you do will be worth squat! You're never, ever ever EVER going to kill Brad Fowltror, and that's cause I am invincible!

"Ben sighs as he then says,"

Tsc, for being invincible you sure bleed a lot. You're not a god, just one extremely stubborn cockroach. But no matter how many times I have to hit you, I won't stop till that smirk is shattered, and every part of you is atomized!

" Brad sees Ben breathing hard and spits out another tooth before chuckling and pounding his chest like a ape as he then says,"

Big talk hero, but like always talk is cheap and action is where it counts! Even if you could dish out enough firepower to do me under, which you can't, I can tell your running out of gas! You pushed yourself way past where you can hold your weight Enji trash, real soon no matter how hard you push yourself you're going to be on empty, and then your mine! After all, Brad the great does not get tired! And with the Divine Nova at my command, I am set up to have my energy needs met from here to the end of time!

" Brad then strokes the celestial weapon stuck in his chest and chuckles as he then says,"

It was mightily fine of you to hand me the ultimate weapon on a silver platter Auro! IT came in handy since my first plan fell to pieces, good thing your such a nice guy eh! HAHAHA!

" Ben looks deadly serious as he then says,"

That power does not belong to you, just like all of the other power you stole ! You keep going on about how strong you are, when you're really just a pathetic man Brad. All you have done is steal from others and take what does not belong to you! You keep going on how the weak don't deserve anything, well, you without a doubt don't deserve anything you think you are! And since the Divine Nova, the souls of Master Myers and Lacus, and everything else is what made you how you are today, its time I forcefully make you give back everything you took!"

Brad laughs and says,"

Don't count on it , finders keepers! Even if I was not born like this, I still deserve to be top dog because I am the one who has proven time and again, that I am not held back by anything! The others may have had the goods, but I am the one who knows how to make use of that strength!

" Ben gets angry as he then says,"

Only if using that power in the most selfish evil way is the correct answer. Too bad it's not, and that's why I think ill burst your bubble and take the Divine Nova to its rightful Master, which happens to be me!

"Brad then gives Ben the middle finger and has his energy explode as he then says,"

Try it sucker, and see how long you get before I rip your arms out! To think you still have that damn smirk on your face, to think you still are stupid enough to think you can beat me! Let's see how confident you are when I break all of your bones and make you watch me find fun ways to kill your friends in front of your eyes! Because after all the pain you have caused the god of all, the only worthwhile punishment is to make you see all of the angels and teammates lame enough to trust you to get the job done to die painfully as they realize how wrong they were!

" Ben powers up yet again as he then says,

" That's not going to happen, I won't let you lay a hand on anyone ever again Brad! I swear, no matter what, no one else is going to die because of you! Now enough stalling, I can't forgive myself for letting things get this bad, so let's just end this!"

Brad gets hunched over and narrows his eyes and then says

," Who is the one stalling again? But, if you are begging for me to end it, then ill end it for all of you!"

With that Brad charges at Ben again, and Ben responds with,"

We will see about that."

With that the two go to lash out at each other, and dart across the area like blurs!

* * *

However, for now we leave this intense showdown to quickly see how the other battles are fairing, and that means for now going back to the Tower of Destiny to see how the clash between the angels, the Royal knights, and the other Enji against the Dark Enji is faring! Even after Saix left to attack the rest of Ben's friends, the power of the remaining members of the Organization and there massive amount of minions has still been enough to keep all of their opponents on their toes to say the least! But never the less the warriors of good, along with the Royal Knights, have refused to let the bad guys get the better of them.

And at the moment Gabriel Celestial is just one of those people showing such resolve, as he has just destroyed one of the Nobody dragons with his Divine Dragoons blast, only to find himself being surrounded by a red energy barrier caste by Nobody Sorceress minion! However, in a instant the white monster is stabbed by the spear of Kain before swiftly slashed in half by blades from Cecil and Kyle and as the red energy barrier fades as soon as it forms around Gabriel the angel nods and says,"

Thank you Enji Knights, that's another one down.

" Kain nods and says," To bad this is only a slight change in the battle field since grunts like theses seem to be easy for them to spawn again and again. It's clear only taking down the Dark Enji themselves will change anything."

Gabriel then says," Maybe so, but still, every gain counts. We must not falter, no matter how overwhelming are opposition is we can overcome this! Huh, watch out!"

The angel sees a barrage of red energy beams descending from the sky before he casts a holy barrier to protect him and the others around him! As the attacks are nullified they all see Xemnas descend looking as cold as ever as he then glares at the celestial being and says,

" I am afraid it's far too late for anything anyone of the supporters of the old world to do anything of consequence. Face the facts, your hearts have lead you to your annihilation. It's crystal clear that it does not pay to fallow one's heart. "

Kyle looks angrily at the leader of the Organization as he then says,"

Don't think your evil deranged mumbo jumbo is going to knock are fighting spirits down at all Xemnas! We may all have come here to help Ben get his ultimate power, but defeating you all was up on the list to so we might as well scratch that off while it's on the table!

" Xemnas snickers and says,"

Cursed fools, your determination, your strength is nothing in the face of overwhelming power. Your struggles only fuel the endless cycle of pain and war, so if you truly wish to bring peace why don't you all go ahead and vanish?

" Cecil then powers up as he then says,"

We won't be vanquished so easily, because we refuse to let you destroy all we hold dear Xemnas!"

Gabriel nods and says," Yes, despite what you think this world does have the possibility to break free of hatred and despair, as long as your kind is stopped from pushing the wheels of war over the edge! This madness must end, Lighting Feather!"

The angel then has a massive blast of holy energy come from his wings , but the evil clone of Seyia just cackles as he has ethereal blades form out of his hands again and slice the blast in to pieces before he narrows his eyes and then says,"

It's been clear for some time that are view points are never going to match up. The only thing left is for this matter to be finished forever.

" His energy flares up again before he then releases two dark blue rings of energy form his hands, before the split up in to a barrage of energy blasts that home in and barrage all of his opponents at once! But even after being hit the Enji refuse to submit to their sliver haired opponent, and Kain endures the hit to charge right at Xemnas with his spear! Xemnas blocks it with his right energy blade, but Kain still gives it everything he has to break through his foe as he then says,

" It will end soon foe, but not as you think it will! You may have heard this before, but still, the point stands and that is that we are not as fragile as you think!"

Xemnas chuckles as he points his other blade at the holy dragoon and then says,"

Maybe, but you will soon all disappear regardless! "

He is about to blast at Kain at point blank range, but both Kyle and Cecil charge at him at full power! Xemnas merely has his aura explode to blow all three away with his energy! However, as the fall back, Gabriel charges at Xemnas, and goes to slash at him with his lance! Xemnas dodges before his head his hit, but he still gets hit across the chest, and grunts as the lances goes in to his body!

Gabriel then says,"

Your view is not as absolute as you all think Xemnas. What you madmen fail to even think about is that even if mortals are linked to their sin, the strong ones learn how to deal with the pain and rise above the despair! Even if it will take a thousand more life times, waiting for that day is better than destroying everything!

"Xemnas instantly has his body turn in to darkness before he appears above the warrior of Cosmos and says

" Your just as hopeful as your precious inferior beings, and your plan is just as fragile . My new world on the other hand, the world of Kingdom Hearts, that is truly absolute. No world such as a world of light full of happiness and peace for all can ever truly exist as long as it's populated by corrupt life. Only by purging everything that hinders true evolution can such a world exists.

" Gabriel and the others all power up before the celestial being has his holy weapon explode with light energy as he then says,"

It's not corruption, weakness, that needs to be destroyed from the cosmos, it's those that are so blind by hate that they must spread hate to everything around them! Now Xemnas, it's time for you to face your judgment! As powerful as you are even you won't be able to crush are will alone! So, huh?"

Gabriel and the others where all about to charge Xemnas, till all of a sudden an explosion of darkness forms above in the sky!

Cecil and the others look on before the Lunarian Paladin then says,"

What is this now Xemnas, more reinforcements for you to try and crush us with?"

Xemnas turns around and looks amused as he then says,"

Not, exactly. Well, it seems they to have at last arrived to take part in the day of destiny."

Gabriel then sees the dark mass get larger before he then says,

" No, not this, not now!

"With that everyone else sees the dark mass split off, and take a shape most of the people know all too well, the shape of many Imperial Nova Crushers along with the Dark Specter!

Zidane has just dodged another attack from Axel before he gets mortified and then says,"

Oh man, are you kidding me? The Zannacross Empire showed up to? "

Squall nods as he then says,"

Seems like they are too impatient to wait and see how things unfolded. Great, as if things were not bad enough."

Kratos nods and says," Yes, things are getting dire, almost bleak. But, we must not give up no matter what. Shinning Bind!"

With that Kratos unleashes his Mystic Art attack to destroy more Nobody monsters, but as he does destroy those forces, the forces of the Zannacross Empire begin to deploy from there fleet! As Gabriel and the rest see this the Supreme Kai gets tense as he then says,"

But, how, how did they find us? The barrier around Earth Prime is still up, even if Damonus and the others were on to us, they would not be able to find this planet so how did they get here so shortly?"

The agent of cosmos gets his answer as another cold voice then says,"

When were you under the impression that such a level of defense was enough to deter us from finding out your little secret angels?

"With that a pillar of darkness blasts down, before Kira steps out! As Sephiroth ,Bowser , Kefka, Sigma,

Robotnick in his mech from Sonic two and four, though a vastly powered up version, and others also appear Luke then says,"

Kira, how the hell did you get here? Damn it, now of all times? "

Omnimon and the other royal knights all instantly fly to the son of the Grand Master, before the bow in unison before Omnimon then says,"

Master Kira, at last you were able to get are beacon, how lucky."

Vincent cringes and says,"

That's how. As we thought, Kira has them all under his Absolute Hypnosis spell."

Thor gets angry as he then says,"

But, how is this possible? No holy being could be affected by any mortal spell for too long!"

Kira snickers as he takes out his new sword and says,

" That would be because my power is now infused with the energy of Zannacross, so I to weld the power of god. Furthermore, while your barrier may have made us unable to detect this world, that was a moot point once my followers were on to it. We came to eradicate the last traces of resistance to at last bring forth the dark paradise. However, it would seem upstarts have gotten here first."

As Kira turns to Xemnas the yellow eyed villain chuckles and says,"

It would seem its clear who has the superior hand. You agents of Zannacross are resourceful, but not resourceful enough to stop me."

Kira narrows his eyes and then says,"

Don't be so sure. You have indeed controlled that fool Brad well to put Ben in to his ultimate destiny, but even with that power, it's not enough to stop the one true destiny of the cosmos from unfolding."

Before Xemnas can counter all of a sudden a dark mad voice bursts in to laughter before Ravxen appears out of a portal of darkness and says,

" Maybe so, but still, it's more than enough for one extremely delightful party of death!

"Axel sees Ravxen cackling and then says,"

Hey, Ravxen, where the hell have you been all of this time!"

The Phantom of chaos turns around and says,

" Oh, don't mind me hot head. I just wanted a good seat to observe all of the intense heroic drama between the hero the ape and the sad little flower. However, now that the climax is just about ready to explode I want to take part in the exploding!"

Axel rolls his eyes and then says,

" Great, that was as clear as mud but whatever. "

Lloyd gets tense as he sees all of the villains are surrounding them before he then says,"

Oh man, it just gets worse and worse, with are luck Zannacross himself will show up next!"

Collette hears Ravxen laugh madly before she turns to Lloyd and says,"

Don't get like that Lloyd, for one thing it could jinx us and for another acting like that is just what they want us to do!"

Aeris nods as she then says,"

Yes, no matter how large the darkness looms, we can't give in to despair! For Master Myers, and everyone's sake, we must never give up, and believe Ben can fulfill his destiny! Photon Arrows!"

With that Aeris unleashes a barrage of holy energy blasts to fry another squad of Nobodies, before those blasts gets hit by another blast! Nightmare then lands on the ground and powers up before he then says

," It's useless you foolish girl, that weak fool cannot save anyone! Time you all learn what happens to those that go against the will of the dark side! Your precious chosen one has failed, just as it was his destiny to fail!"

Lloyd then says," It's not over yet, Ben can still beat Brad, and all of you!"

Kira chuckles and says,"

No, this time, there will be no miracle, I promise that. The time is now for the beacon of hope for this decaying cosmos to be crushed utterly, we have come for that exact purpose.

" Dukemon then says,' Master Kira, what are our new orders? There, are many conflicting targets."

Kira chuckles and says,"

The ones with the artificial energy, the Dark Enji, are lesser threats. Go after the other pretenders and other infidels first. We must insure that the threats to stability are crushed once and for all."

Larxene hears this and giggles madly as she then says,

" Oh yes, it's time for all of the lame ugly tasteless morons to get what they have coming! Then at last, I'll be on the top, where a girl like me belongs! So dance losers, dance your last dance of death!"

As Larxene controls Mangamon, Craniummon, and Terra with her body controlling energy webs Omnimon then turns to Kira and says,

" Master, it's hard to tell when someone is a ally when they are mind controlling us."

Kira glances at Larxene laughing before he shrugs and says,"

She is just a worthless annoying harpy, crush her as such."

Larxene hears this and turns around to Kira looking furious as she then says,"

WHAT! Hey mister hot shot you better not, oh?"

In a second Omnimon is in front of Larxene with his cannon to her face before he then says," Supreme Cannon!

" With that the Mega level Digimon instantly blasts the transformed Savage Nymph and as a loud scream is heard before Axel laughs and says,"

Well, that shut her up at least.

"Kira closes his eyes and says,"

Yes, it's time for the true end, to begin. Ben Auro, you cannot stop this, no matter how hard you try. Face it, to fail, to lose everything, that is your true destiny. No matter how hard you try, you cannot stop it. You can hate the truth as much as you wish, but your still powerless to stop it. "

With that Kira then sets his gaze at the source of the energy that has his most interest, that of none other than Ben! And so with that we once more change are view from this insane battle to another group of Ben's allies that are dealing with intense wrath, and its Ezan and the others VS Saix!

* * *

After fusing with Grezar the blue haired villein's power has increased even more, its still not enough to make the defenders of justice back down! At the moment this is clear as Saix has just slashed at Link to send him flying, only for Zero, Ezan and Cloud to all slash at him! Saix howls with rage before he then says,"

You pathetic fools really think you have any chance of survival? I never thought this kind of humor had any merit, all it shows is how pathetically in denial you all are! "

Doug cracks his neck as he then says," The joke is on you dude, for being so deep in denial for not seeing us for what we are!

" Saix jumps in to the air and has his energy explode before he then says,"

I had enough of you all! Ill blow you all away, Dimensional Twilight Eclipse Laser!

" With that Saix unleashes a massive black energy blast at his opponents, only for Ezan to say,"

You think that's enough to defeat us? Time to wake you up to your sad dream Saix. Susanno Reflection Slash!"

With that Ezan absorbs the Lunar Divider's powerful attack in to his own blade and quickly retalies with his own powerful counter attack! Saix however charges at Ezan and blocks the incoming slash as he then says,"

Even this level is not enough to stop me Ezan Zeon, submit or die!

Ezan narrows his eyes and then says," I don't bow to anyone Saix! Everyone, now!"

With that Saix raises a eyebrow and sees everyone else fires there best attacks at once, and blast Saix in the back, which also allows Ezan to hit Saix with his own attack! Saix is hit with the attacks and is blasted as he then says,

" What, impossible, I have merged with the celestial beast, I can't lose to, RAHH!"

With that Saix goes flying out of the area, and as everyone sees a massive explosion Doug chuckles and then says,

" And that's how to deal effectively with a annoying punk!"

Ezan nods and says," Agreed, Saix was strong, but he clearly overestimated just how strong we are. He may not be down yet, but that should be enough to take "

Shinryudramon nods and then says," Yah, and now its time to show another jerk how weak he really is! Come on, the boss needs us remember?"

With that the group of hero's nod and go off, and now turn to them to see if there efforts will matter So of course that means its time to go to the main event of Ben and Brad's showdown!

And as we return to this clash its clear it's even more intense then where we left them!

Ben has been so focused on giving everything he has to taking down Brad that he has not even noticed the arrival of the Zannacross forces!

However, Brad's been giving him little time to get sidetracked anyway, since his attacks have become even more rapid and intense!

* * *

At the moment Brad is trying to punch a hole in Ben, but even as Brad is moving to fast to be seen, Ben is still able to block his blows! Brad's temper boils with each failed attempt, and as Brad's last missed blow causes him to shatter a large bolder he snarls and glares at Ben as he then says

," You can't run forever runt, I am getting my hands on you, and when I do, they will be the last thing you feel alive!

" Brad pounds the ground in front of him, and causes fragments of it to shatter in to the air! Ben then slashes the incoming shards in half as he then says,

" I am not running, I am just waiting for the right moment to destroy you! You're the one who is running Brad, but you can't run forever because sooner or later you're going to realize how, GUH!"

In a instant after Ben slashed a large chunk of ground away Brad instantly tackled him and grabbed his arms, laughing as he says,

" What you say loser? Realize how awesome I am? Oh please, I knew I was the best since the start! But, its time you realize who is on the top, and who is in pieces!"

With that he instantly starts crushing Ben's arms and pulling them all the way to the back of Ben's body! Ben hears cracking noises as he screams in pain and says,"

AHH! Damn you Brad, it's not going to be this easy to take me down, no matter what it, GUH!"

Brad kicks Ben in the gut as he then says,"

Oh you bet it's this easy, because dirt is all that you really are! You may have won a few fights and swooned over so many chumps in to thinking your some messiah, but you're still just a load of crap! Too bad you pulled such a big show that even Lacus got conned, if you were not so desperate to make her your girl then she might not be dead now eh? HAHAHAH! See Benny boy, I make good on my promises, and now it's time to die you poser!

" Ben glares at Brad as he then says,

" Your wrong Brad, I never tried to pull myself off as some sort of messiah or anything like that! Even as I wanted to become a hero, unlike you I don't want people to revere, or fear me as a god! I just want people to believe in me, and know they can trust me to get the job done! And that job is to defeat evil, and I am going to do that right now! "

Ben unleashes another surge of power and starts to push Brad back, but Brad responds by getting furious and has his muscles bulge even mores he then says

," Like hell you are! Good, evil, right or wrong, I am above all of that stuff! I am a unbreakable force of nature; I am something that just is! All of you thought you could stop me, but no one can stop me, no one! Even if you were a god you can't stop me , so just, DIE!"

With that Ben pushes himself all the way as he then says,"

I don't care how much you want me to die, or how much you try to kill me Brad, you're not going to kill me! It's about time you realize how strong that desire of mine is!"

With that Ben forms a golden energy sword in his hand, and just manages to release it, before warping out of Brad's grip! A shocked Brad is dazed before he then says,"

What the hell is, GUH!"

With that Ben instantly slashes Brad across the back before he then says,"

What, to slow for you to react? Well then screw you! Erupting Burning Dragon Fist!"

Ben wastes no time smashing Brad in the face with all of his might, causing his jaw to be dislocated before he is smashed hard in to the ground! Ben then points the Star Sword at Brad and then says,"

Now, time to take back all that you stole, all of it!

"Ben has golden energy swords rain down and hit Brad all over his body, pinning him to the magma hot ground! Brad grunts in pain as he is forced back down, and unleashes a roar of malice before he then says,"

Damn you, you think this is enough to stop me! This pain is nothing, I'll show you true, GUH!"

Ben instant comes down and stabs Brad in the gut with his blade before he then says,

" I don't' care if a masochist like you is not impressed, that's just to keep you busy while I do THIS!"

With that Ben instantly grabs the Divine Nova still stuck in Ben's chest and pulls with all of his might! Brad instantly snarls and says,

" What the, you think you can take what is mine away from me? Forget it; once something is part of the Brad's, it stays that way!"

Ben then pulls even harder as he then says,"

Oh like hell it is! I am taking back my rightful sword, and then Lacus's heart! And once she is safe, I'll be able to just focus on ripping you apart!"

Brad is then mortified to see Ben is pulling the Divine Nova out a few inches and then says,"

No, you're not stopping me you worthless loser! You seriously expect me to buy that you were holding back now just to save Lacus? What a load of, GUH!"

Ben kicks Brad in the mouth before saying,"

I know it's impossible for you to image it but I don't lie to the ones I love! I won't fail my promise to Lacus, and that's why ill put everything on the line to make this right again! So struggle all you want Brad, you're finished no matter what!"

Brad sees Ben pulling the Divine Nova half way out of his body before he is as ballistic as humanly possible and he then says,

" You and your god damn fairy tale nonsense, I ll show you how it really is! I will, AHH!

" Ben's energy swords are now releasing surges of light energy in Brad to keep him back before Ben grins and says

," Don't think I was holding anything back for you scum bag. Enough is enough, you gotten away too many times, and I won't let you get away this time! Now, your, AHH!"

Right before Ben could pull the Divine Nova out of Brad, all of a sudden a lightning bolt zaps Ben and sends him hurling to the side! As Ben sees that the lighting begins circulating around his entire body, and paralyzing him he struggles to move as he then says,"

What the, no, not now!

" Ben at once hears an evil giggle before his least favorite female voice then says,"

Oh sorry tiger but pretend time is up. Honestly, you acting like such a hot shot just makes you look quite stupid!

"With that Ben looks up and sees Larxene, bloody and with burn marks all over her body, flying down! It seems out of pure bad luck Omnimon's attack blasted her near where Ben and Brad's fighting and she at once took advantage of Ben's focus to blast him right at the worst moment! Ben at once gets enraged as he then says,"

Larxene, damn you! I won't let you, ruin things you little c, AHH!

" Ben gets zapped again and falls to his knees before Larxene moves over to him looking delighted as she then says,

" Really now, I thought you learned how to talk to a proper lady by now eh Benjamin? Don't think you're getting out of this, today is the day you die and that's all there is to it! This lighting web is special, the more power you unleash it just redirects that power back to your body so if you want to kill yourself go right ahead! At least now you can say you can die as a man, since you somehow managed to get Lacus to show who she truly has a soft spot!

How sweet, now you can go through the ultimate expression of love while I go on to become a diva of the new order! You can keep your little love, I knew long ago how worthless such a thing as having a lover is hero! Don't get me wrong, I love fulfilling my desires, but I don't need a single man for that. After all, why stick to one when I can have a much bigger plate?

"Larxene goes right in front of Ben and has her claw like hands go right across Ben's face before she then says,

" Because after all, true love, an unbreakable bond, is just a silly fantasy you silly man. Everyone turns on you, everyone leaves you, so chasing after such stupid things are only something fit for rejects like you. Lacus proved she was as weak and foolish as you, and that's why you all will be together in your lame please forever! "

Ben struggles against Larxene 's spell and head buts Larxene in the head before he then says

," Don't be jealous Larxene, Lacus is a far greater women then you will ever be, in all areas! After all, nothing is more petty then a jealous ugly hag!"

Larxene at once gets furious as she then slashes Ben across the face with her claws and kicks him in the groin as she then says,"

How DARE you call ME ugly you dumb boy! Someone as unsightly as you, does not even know what true glamor is! You and your kind could never see anything but your deluded ugly world, so its time you die along with it!

" With that Larxene releases more energy webs from her wings giggling in a delirious fashion as she binds all of Ben's limbs all the while lashing at him with energy whips of lighting from her wings and then says,"

That's right, there is no escape now Benny, no heroic come back, I Won't allow it! I won't forgive you for making me look so bad, I won't let any of you escape! That's right, all of the people who thought they could keep me away from the spotlight, will just have to squirm in pain as I rub it in their faces who is the best! You see Ben, as much as a savage as Brad can be, he still knows the key ingredient to success! And it's not kindness, its drive the killer passion to get what you want! So, time you and the rest of the light wither away in are dark passion! Tee hee, ready to finish the job champ?

" She turns to Brad, who has just finished bursting out of Ben's energy swords before standing up, cracking his neck, and taking the Divine Nova out before he then says,

" Well, looks like you really came through after all Larxene, and your nice enough to know who is sending the message!"

Larxene gets to the side of the lighting bound Ben before smirking and saying,

" It's as I said handsome, you scratch my back and ill scratch yours. After all, we both want to see this pest get what he deserves right? I just want to see his final moments, the actions all yours. The others may not respect you, but I know what it's like to be getting everyone to force you to take them seriously. "

Brad chuckles and says,"

Well, at least you're all not a bunch of idiots with your heads in the sand."

Larxene then goes up to Brad and puts her arm on Brad's shoulder before she then says,

" You know Brad, sorry that Lacus had to go and be a lamer traitor, but if you need someone to take her place ill fill in if you want. After all, you and I at least know how things really play out."

Brad cracks his knuckles as he then says,

" So, you think your good enough to be the god of the new worlds' queen?"

Larxene bats a seductive glance at Brad as she then says,

" I can be whatever you want to be Brad Fowltror, as long as I get a piece of the pie. With your killer edge, I know you have what it takes to upstage Xemnas Ravxen and all of the others! Together we will crush everyone who stands in are way! So, how about it, let's kill the biggest loser of the old world as we kick off are new world!"

Brad licks his lips as he goes up to Ben and then says,"

Sounds like a good plan to me, you even tided up star loser as a present. Just one thing, that needs to be settled first Larxene."

Larxene laughs and then says,"

Oh, and what would, GUH!

" Brad shocks Ben and Larxene both, as in a instant he takes his arm of Larxene 's, and grabs her hard in the head! Brad's eyes turn pure evil as he then stabs Larxene through the chest with the Divine Nova before he then laughs madly and he then says," That would be that the Unstoppable Juggernaut is not sharing what is rightfully is with ANYONE! I don't need anything from you!"

Larxene is shocked as she then says,"

What, what are you doing? I , I helped you! I am, on your side!

"Brad sees the terror in Larxene's eyes before laughing and saying,"

I don't need you bimbo, I don't need ANY one! Even if I did not see how much of a back stabber you are, there still is no way I'll ever make you my equal! After all, after how much of a pain Lacus turned out to be, I think I don't feel like dealing with managing any lady that can cause me any hassle! That's right, for now on I'll just take whatever random female I have my eyes on and force them to do what I want!

Yes, I don't want them , anyone else having the power to cause me a hassle, soon all the power will be mine, ALL MINE! So that means, it's time to give me the only thing I really need Larxene!"

Brad's eyes look purely insane and Ben is mortified to see Larxene freak out as she struggles to pull the Divine Nova out of her as Ben sees her looking truly desperate before she then says,

" No wait, please, don't do this! I can't die, I came this far, did all of this, so I refuse to have it end this way! NO!"

Brad laughs madly as his energy explodes before he then says," Well to bad for you, you're just not good enough to make the cut so GET LOST!

" With that Brad instantly lowers Larxene to him and extends his mouth, and Ben and Larxene then see Brad's jaw get even larger before Larxene then tries to attack Brad before she then says,

" Master Xemnas, Axel, do something! Ben, your the hero, go ahead and save me! Someone, help me! Anyone, please, PLEASE! NO!"

With that Brad bites down right on her head, before he has the Divine Nova explode with energy, destroying her entire body! Brad then takes a wide gulp as he devours all of the remains of her body, and the rest of her magical energy before he then says," Eh, I thought deep fried feathered tramps would taste better than this! Oh well, it's still the meal I needed! ZHAHAHA!"

With Larxene dead her spells fade instantly, and as Ben quickly jumps back he is nearly speechless as he then says,

" You, how could you do that Brad?"

Brad fiddles with his teeth and wipes some of the blood off his mouth before saying,"

What, you cared about her to? Damn son, you really will care for anything that gets a reaction out of you!

" Ben instantly gets another burst of anger as he then says,

" Larxene was a vile traitor who used me, and I'll never forgive her. But still, even she, did not deserve to die like that! She was truly helping you and all you did was kill her? You truly are the most horrible person to ever exist Brad Fowltror!

"Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

I told you, I DON"T CARE! All that matters is that now one less threat is squashed, and I have even more power to clobber you with! Yes, I'll take the power form everyone, and everything, till there is no one left that can ever stand against me again! I'll take everything, and have everything, so then all that's left will have no choice but to see that they have no choice but to do what there god does them to do! Yes, it will be mine, ALL MINE!"

With that Brad jumps up and down, nearly like a kid throwing a fit as he keeps saying mind over again, which such force that the entire area shakes! Ben raises a eyebrow as he remains on his guard and says,"

Damn it Brad, I don't know if all of the hits I gave you have smashed your brain to turn you in to a kid, or you always had the maturity of a spoiled brat but either way it's clear your far to insane to be allow to go on! Good thing you're digging your own grave by killing anyone that would ever help you in the first place!"

Brad then narrows his eyes and snarls before smashing a rock to his side and shattering it instantly while saying,

" You just don't get it! Unlike you, I don't need any friends, or any help getting things done! I am the most powerful being of all, and I don't need anything else! The only thing I do need is power, and now that I got Larxene 's power, it's time for you to be SMASHED!"

With that Brad's energy surges, before all of his muscles expand even more, and his skin turns gray, and spikes, sort of like the claws of Flazer come out of his elbows and knees! His teeth even become more like fangs as he then laughs and says

," Yes, now with two celestial beasts, one Grand Master's spirit, and the Divine Nova powering me up, I am damn well over two hungered percent of what use to be my limit I tell you what! No way will you and all of the other Enji combined ever stop me now! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

As Brad unleashes a roar that rips off parts of the ground Ben stands his ground as he struggles not to be blown back by Brad's newly increased power level and powers up himself as he then says,"

Oh how wrong you are Brad. Someone can stop you, and you're looking right at him! No matter how greedy you get, you're not going to get away with all you have done! I don't care how strong you get Brad, it's not hopeless, I WILL stop you!

" Brad then flexes his ever increasing muscles as he then says,"

Time I teach you what happens when you try to stop the unstoppable! Now, if you thought what I did to Larxene was gruesome, just wait till you see what you have coming to yah! Then again, there is no need to wait, I'll show you right now!"

Brad then in a instant is right in front of Ben and hammers his fists down! Brad's blows leave a crater the size of a town, but Ben is all ready gone before the blow lands! Ben in a instant flash steps behind Brad's massive neck and has the energy around the Star Sword surge before he instantly stabs Ben in the back of the head! Ben puts more power in to his attack to stab deeper in to his nemesis as he then grins and says

," Get as big and bad as you want you giant piece of trash, it just makes you a bigger target! So now get, GUH!"

In a instant Brad shows how damaged he is by backhanding Ben with his massive fist, hitting Ben with the spike coming out of his fingers, and sending him flying as Brad laughs madly and says,"

That would only be a problem it being a target meant a damn thing! However, it's no problem being big and bad when nothing can stop you! So, come on loser, go on and message me while I warm up the killer whooping I have in store for you!"

Ben skids through a entire mountain thanks to Brad's attack, and when he finally lands thanks to hitting, a jagged rock, he coughs up blood and is on his knees as he then says,"

Damn it, that broke more than a few things. Brad, I have to kill you soon, before you eat anyone else and get even stronger! It's the Divine Nova, if I can just get it out of him ill take away his power and get my own full strength, and use that to crush Brad once and for all! It's my only chance, I have to, whoa!"

Ben sees a near endless storm of red energy blasts coming down from the sky and instantly moves at full speed before he hears Brad laughing yet again as the thug then says,"

Chance? YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!"

With that Ben sees Brad charging at him and after dodging the last energy blast he blocks Brad's punch with the Star Sword, and is blown back from the impact! Brad then forms a red energy orb in his right hand and then says," Face it chump, in the end, you just don't have want it counts to get what you want! You're just worthless, AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER WIN!

" With that Brad lobs the energy orb at Ben and it instantly grows to massive proportions in seconds. But Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

I thought it was clear by now Brad, I don't care what you have to say! No matter what the odds, I'll never give up! You're the one who will never win, because everyone in the cosmos wants you dead! Enough of this, Multi Shadow Clones!"

With that Ben instantly has a dozen copies of himself form around him, before they all dodge the incoming energy sphere, and at once dive for the Divine Nova! Brad goes to smash him, and smirks as he smashes Ben, only to get annoyed as he then sees that it was just a shadow clone!

The real Ben then dives at the Divine Nova once more stuck in Brad's chest, before he and his clones go to pull the sword out before he then says,"

No matter where you stomp Brad, you're never going to be able to spot all the people gunning for you. Sooner or later the power you so tightly are hording to yourself will be taken away from you. I just can't wait anymore to make you see that, so ill just see you dead!" Brad gets annoyed as he sees even more shadow clones form and keep Brad from attacking the Ben on the Divine Nova properly, before he gets furious as he then says,"

God damn it, you really are one stubborn cockroach Auro. But, ill squash you, ill break you, ILL BREAK YOU ALL!"

With that Brad yells really loud to cause a defeating roar, and unleashes his power and has a all area explosive energy wave blast out all around him reducing the entire area to rubble in seconds, shattering Ben's clones, and burning Ben badly! As Ben lands on the ground he feels intense pain and then says,"

Great, I can't take that to many more times. That's why, I have to kill him, I will kill him! No matter what, I can't let Brad get away with this!"

" Brad then stomps over to Ben like a psychotic massive hunchback nearly drooling with zeal to kill before he winds he pounds his fists together and then says,"

Oh I all ready gotten away with it Benny boy, and there is nothing you can do about it! It's as clear as day what holds out in the end! Friendship, honor, love, all of those lame ideals in the end don't matter when your weak! Strength, absolute force is superior to everything and only the losers need the rest to be anything! Too bad I am the winner, I am better then everyone that ever was and ever will be!"

Ben gets back up and chuckles bitterly as he then says,"

Heh, please, no matter how big you are you're never going to be the winner now Brad. After all you're just a psychotic greedy monster who brings everything to ruin. Your power does little good when all you do is destroy everything. True strength is using power to build and evolve things to a better place! The fact that you still are clueless to this is why you will never be strong Brad!"

Brad goes ballistic as he then says

," What, did you say, PUNK! That's just loser talk, coming from one pathetic worm who can't stand that he is wrong so he is making up stuff! "

Brad tightens his fist and then charges madly at Ben as he then says,

" Your just going to be a smear on my foot, and then we will see just who is strong eh? Talk is worthless, actions are what change history queer! You say I only destroy? Well duh, that's the only thing that matters! No matter how hard idiots build things, it all fades in time! The only thing that lasts, is the rush of pain, and the thrill of destruction! So let me show ALL of you, the only thing that is real! Get ready for the god of everything's ultimate smack down lesion of, GUH!

" Brad was about to smash Ben through a galaxy, when all of a sudden his arm starts to spaz! Brad's eyes twitch as he then says,"

What the hell are you, AHH!"

All of a sudden dark pillars of energy blast out of Brad's shoulders, before he moans in pain! Ben sees all of Brad's muscles begin to twitch before Ben raises a eyebrow and says,

" What is this, a trick? Wait, its Brad, of course not. Looks like he is having a stroke or something, did I really get that lucky?"

Ben watches' with tense awe as he sees Brad begin to shrink, before he is back to his normal state and looking pale! Brad is in a mix of horror and fury as he then says

," What the, what the hell happened to the Divine Nova, to all of my power! What did you do to me you piece of s, RAH!"

Brad then coughs up blood as he glares at Ben with ultimate hatred flaring in his eyes as he then says,

" Ben Auro, no matter what trick you pull on me, it's not going to save you! Nothing, nothing will keep me from getting what I deserve, I am the, GAH!"

With that Brad vomits blood again before a cold voice then says,"

This time, you have only yourself to blame Brad Fowltror, for this is the price of overdosing on more energy than someone like you could possibly contain.

"Before he or Ben can react Ben looks up and sees Xemnas as apparently darted away from the other battle field and is landing right besides Brad! Xemnas looks at Brad convulsing before he looks disgusted and then says,

" To think, you are truly this stupid Brad Fowltror, how revolting. You thought you could just go on and dismiss what I and everyone has warned you, so now you only have yourself to blame for this mess.

"Brad is growling as he then says,"

Shut the hell up Xemnas, I am in NO mood for your lectures! So, unless you want to enjoy getting your bony ass handed to you, help stabilize my power all ready, like you did before!

" Xemnas closes his eyes and then says," I regret to inform you, it's not quite that simple. For you see, it's clear that the Divine Nova has rejected you, and that sudden shift has caused your entire energy system to become, quite unstable."

Brad widens his eyes and clutch's his fist before he then says,

" What crap are you talking about now, you said that Lacus could override its will and force it to make me its master!

"Xemnas shrugs and then says,"

Yes, that was the case, but it seems the spell has worn off. What, did I not tell you that such a spell was not an unending one?"

Brad snarls as he struggles to get back up and he then says,"

Xemnas, DAMN YOU!"

Xemnas glares at Brad as he then says,"

Of course it would not have been a problem, if you did not be a short sited buffoon and absorb Lacus Raystar 's soul. Plus, it would seem that Lacus 's heart is rejecting your body. If you thought assimilating her energy would be no different than all of the others, then you are truly a simpleton. But, then again, are plans always did take in to account that you are a beast that does not think. And thankfully, this operation was designed around that.

" Brad feels his heart and then says,"

So, this is all because of Lacus, being a pain, AGAIN! GOD DAMN IT!"

With that Brad smashes his own chest as he then says,

" A pain to the end, you can't resists me, your mine! "

Ben then sees Brad cough up blood before a beam of light blasts out of his mouth! Ben then says,"

Lacus, your spirit, your heart refuses to be devoured by Brad? I knew, I knew you were too strong to be overcome by the likes of him! I don't know if you can hear me, but hang in there, I'll get you out of there no matter what!"

Brad glares at Ben and says," Don't keep promises you can't keep punk, I'll never let her go, NEVER!"

Xemnas snickers and says,

" It's becoming quite clear that your will is about to amount to nothingness soon, such a mortal trying to absorb so much power in such a manner will only cause you to destroy yourself. Luckily, that's fine, since I am more than happy to take over what you started Brad Fowltror. It was amusing, watching you cause such pain to the chosen one, and it was kind of you to relive Larxene of her duty, but the game ends here. but now it's time a proper god welds his weapon.

"Brad sees Xemnas approaching him with the leader of the Organization's hands glowing before he then says,"

What the hell do you think you're doing? Think you can take this sword away from me?"

Xemnas narrows his eyes and then says,"

It was never yours to begin with, it was mine. After all, as a near exact clone of Seyia Leingod it will take no effort for me to command it and properly destroy all obstacles to the path to absolute peace. You have done well using Lacus to get us this far, but now Brad, your role to is over."

Brad gets enraged as he then says

," You think, you can upstage ME! Your just another stiff, I am the one who has shown to be the ultimate winner!"

Xemnas then has his energy explode before he then says,

" I heard enough of your barking dog. Its time you to get what you truly , oh?

" Xemnas is about to finish when he raises an eyebrow and says,"

Don't think I am that easily duped. "

With that Xemnas has a wall of blue energy form to his side to deflect an incoming light energy beam! As a explosion blasts out Xemnas flies out of the smoke looking amused as he then says,"

Don't think you can get the better of me so easy, Kira Myers."

Ben then looks past Xemnas to see none other than the son of the Grand Master flying down! The so called master of both light and darkness just snickers as he then says,"

It seems you do live up to your reputation Xemnas, but even that reputation means little to me.

" Ben then looks horrified as he sees Kira get closer before he then says,"

Kira, when the hell did you get here? God damn it, today just keeps getting more and more stuffed. "

Kira chuckles as he then says," I have been here for a while now Ben Auro, it seems you have been to obsessed with what is in front of your eyes to notice though. The Zannacross Empire has come to at last insure that all obstacles to the will of the dark god are erased once and for all."

Xemnas chuckles and then says," You really thought it would be so easy to get rid of us Kira?

"Kira then powers up as he then takes out his new sword Crissagrim and says,"

Of course, since we had all of the cards. After all, it was Brad Fowltror who told us the location of this place.

" Xemnas eyes Brad as he clutches his fist and then says,

" Is that so? Seems you truly like to sell yourself to everyone clown.

" Ben looks at Brad and then says,

" What, you were working with the Zannacross Empire, at the same time you were being an agent for the Dark Enji?"

Kira sighs and says,"

Did I mumble? Brad Fowltror has been a loose agent with the Zannacross Empire for over a year. It was he who hacked the energy shields on Corneria so are forces could get in undetected. It seems Brad had as little faith in your group as he did with the Enji Knights. Though it's quite clear that such an embodiment of sin only has desires to help himself. No matter, the time has come for all such fools to be purged. "

Ben looks at Brad and then says,"

Damn it Brad, you were using us and Lacus, the Organization, and the Zannacross Empire all at once! Did you really think you could get away with it?"

Brad snarls as he then says,"

Of course, because as a god, ill crush anyone who does not know his place! Even Cosmos and Zannacross, are nothing to me, ill destroy them next and prove who the one true, GUH!"

With that Kira instantly unleashes his energy to smash Brad to the ground before he then says,

" The fact that you keep speaking of such foolish ideals as thinking you can compare to Chaos Zannacross Necron shows how truly inane you are Brad Fowltror. Now, just be silent and die like the rapid dog you are. It's time for all of the arrogance to be erased, with the ultimate blade of god. With my blood line, like Grand Master Myers I to can equip the Divine Nova. And I'll use that power to bring a end to this cycle of pointless struggles once and for all!"

Xemnas then has red energy blades form out of his hands as he then says,"

Kira, or Darth Judicar, its laughable how foolish you are, aliening yourself with the decaying old era. You may be afraid of the god of darkness but even Zannacross will be nothing when I am the new god of existence. The time has come, for you to return to nothingness.

" Kira then gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

No, it's time for you Organization of fools to have your fantasy shattered! "

With that Ben is shocked to see Kira and Xemnas clash at each other, both trying to slice each other apart several times per second! As they dart around the area Ben wonders if they are going to attack him next and gets ready for anything as he then hears a voice then say,"

BOSS!

" Ben turns around and sees Shinryudramon and the rest of his comrades rush to his side as Ben then says,"

Ah hey guys, glad you're all ok still."

Cloud nods and says,"

Saix got in the way, but even after unleashing the power he got from the celestial beast Gerzar, he was not able to keep us away. I know you want to kill Brad badly Ben, but you have are help if you need it."

Ben chuckles and then says,"

Thanks for the help, but looks like not only does he seem to be on his way to destroy himself, but everyone else is gunning for him to.

"Everyone then sees Xemnas and Kira are throwing everything they have at each other. At the moment Kira has his energy explode before he then says,

" Xemnas, your power is great, but even if you are a clone of Seyia, your skill and power is nothing to the true ultimate warrior! Grand Ethereal Strike!

"As Kira unleashes his massive sliver blue energy blast Xemnas then says,

" Let me show you, how there can only be one supreme being!:

With that the two villein's unleash there powerful energy beams the clash of there power causes the ground around them to be incinerated instantly!

Doug whistles and then says,"

Damn, everyone really is at each others throats, if we are lucky maybe they will kill each other?"

Ezan responds with,

" We can't take that chance Fitter; they might decide to unite against us.

"Ben nods as he then says,"

That's right, we can't hesitate, it's time to finish this once and for all. So Brad, ready to say you're sorry?"

As he walks forward, along with the others Brad just gets up and chuckles as he then says,"

Sorry, for what? I don't apologize for being a winner! You think a few setbacks will allow me to lose to a bunch of weaklings? FORGET IT!"

As a pale Brad gets back up Ezan points his kantana at Brad and says,"

Deranged to the end, you said your last words filth!"

Ben then says," Hold on guys, lets tear that Divine Nova out of him first, to save Lacus. He is finished now, but I'll make sure only his kind are finished today!"

Brad gets furious as he then says," Finished, haha, me, finished! I will never be finished! YOU THINK YOU CAN MOCK ME!"

With that Brad 's energy explodes and he raises his hands, even as they are pale before he then has the hooked sword from before form! James gets on guard as he then says,

" That's, the weapon he used to extract both Lacus and Master Myers hearts! Be ready, he might want to absorb one of our heart's for a last ditch effort to get stronger!"

Ben gets furious as he powers up and then says," No way in hell your doing that Brad, I seen that trick to many times to let you pull it off again! Nothing can save you now!

" Brad widens his eyes and looks psychotic as he then says,"

Shut up, you're never going to kill me, I don't lose! All of you, every last one of you think you can keep me down, but I'll show you all where your place is as I rip you all to pieces! From the very start, people have been jealous of how much great I am, and where trying to keep me away from what is rightfully mine! My lame dad, who was to afraid to play the big game and quit the mob, said I should be grateful that we were able to get away, and that loosing the money and respect and power was a small price to pay! HAH, power is everything, without power your just a nobody that's life is worthless! But, time to show everyone, what happens when you get away in the path of the Juggernaut! "

With that Brad staggers forward before he strikes the ground with his hooked blade! Everyone gets on guard as Zero then says,"

Maybe he has lost it entirely? Oh? "

The ground then shakes before X says,"

Maybe not, watch out!" Everyone moves fast, but are shocked to see that the ground only breaks behind Brad! Everyone then sees the two parts of the dark sword then extend and head for none other than Kira and Xemnas, still locked in there beam struggle! Xemnas then notices the hooked blade as he then says,"

What, you dare, GUH!

" Everyone is shocked as the man with the title of the "Superior of the In-Between" is stabbed right through the heart with Brad's weapon, at just the same time as Kira is stabbed with the other part of the blade! Kira looks like he can't even compute what is going on as he just coldly looks at Brad and says,"

What, do you think, you're doing, you WORTHLESS APE!" Brad laughs madly as he then says,

" What it look like you stuck up sucker? I just caught myself a pair of whoppers! Now, you all thought you could dismiss me, and in the end you're the stupid ones!

" Xemnas coughs up blood as he then says,"

You dare, turn against me? You dare think you can declare war on both of us, and get away with it?"

Brad clutch's his fists and then says,"

Can and will you stuck up punk! After all, you're the one who gave me this soul sucker blade to allow me to absorb anyone's soul, no matter how strong they are! And between the two of you I will have enough sacred blood to make sure the Divine Nova never causes me any trouble again! "

Kira then looks furious as he then says,"

Defective maggot, insect! Someone like you can never do anything but break apart till your rampages! Someone like you, can never create paradise.

" Brad then looks at the two villains with pure malice as he then says,"

Oh can the new paradise crap you annoying idiots! There will never be a better world, because chaos is life! I don't care if everything is destroyed, as long as it's a blast of a show! All of your fancy ideals are just a bunch of pipe dreams, in the end the ends justify the means, and the strongest one makes the law of the land come down hard! I don't care if every single being in time and space hates me, I don't care if having it my way ruins the universe! All I care about is making sure no one can ever deny me my pleasures again! So, see reality losers!

" With that Brad's magical energy explodes before his weapon glows red, before Xemnas and Kira also glow red! Xemnas gasps one last time as he then says,"

You wretched vermin, you will see, what happens to beasts that, RAH!"

At the same time Kira grimaces as he still can't seem to comprehend that he really is going through this as he then says,"

Savages like you, will face true judgment. It's impossible, for someone like you, im, AHHH!"

With that to the good guys' horror both Xemnas and Kira turn in to pillars of energy, before they head right for Brad! Luigi rubs his eyes and then says,"

Guys, is, this really happening? "

Mario gulps if he then says," If you mean two major bad guys being doped and being absorbed by another bad guy Luigi, then yah it's a freaking happening!

" Doug chuckles tensely as he then says,"

God damn it, I never thought it would go down like this, but I guess even guys like them can find themselves open when they let their guard down, and if nothing else Brad is one master opportunist. Well, I did wish we could have are enemies take each other out, so I guess I got what I asked for."

Cloud then says," Maybe, but what happens from here is anyone's game. But, if Brad really is about to gain all of both Xemnas and Kira 's power, then this is going to be a nightmare."

Samus aims her arm cannon at Brad as she then says,

" But, can he really handle all of that power? He seemed having trouble managing all of the power he all ready had."

Ben then gets tense as he then says,"

Guess we are about to find out. Damn it Brad, what the hell do you really think you are!"

Brad just opens his mouth wide a she then says,"

I told you, I told you all that I am the Unstoppable Juggernaut!"

With that Brad then consumes the combined life-force energy of two of Ben's most powerful evil villains at once! The wielder of the Star Sword along with the others try to attack Brad but the power he releases keeps them back! And so with great dread Ben and co can only watch as Brad's energy explodes, and seems to cover the entire planet and beyond before his eyes glow red and he then says,"

That's right, nothing is better than me, NO ONE! I am power, I am the strongest, THE BEST! Now, time to crush everyone, with true absolute force! ZAHAHAA!"

With that Brad's aura instantly turns dark, along with all of his skin, and he instantly bulks up, and keeps getting larger and bulkier! As Brad soon begins to tower over everyone Sonic then says,"

Well, with any luck Brad's little super backstabbing might get everyone else angry enough to help us take Brad down."

Shadow grimaces as he then says,"

I seriously think that or a miracle is are only ways out of this alive Sonic, his power, it just keeps growing! Urg!"

With that Shadow and the others brace themselves just not to be crushed by Brad's insane power level as Ben stands his ground and then says,

" Brad, you god damn abomination, no matter what you do, I won't lose to you, understand!

" Brad now laughs and then says,"

What's that you little bug? I can't hear you, you're not even in the same level as me for me to even understand what a loser like you even means! All you are, are bugs that need to be crushed! SO, get ready to dump yourselves, as I show you what the wrath of god truly is! Yes, I am stronger the Cosmos, then Zannacross, then ANYONE! I, Am, huh?"

Brad is at the moment flexing his muscles, before all of a sudden his right arm twitches, before it expands and grows even more! Brad grunts as he then says,

" What the, what is, GUH!" All of a sudden Brad sees his entire body begin to shake, before blood starts dripping down his eyes and mouth! Moments later everyone begins to hear moaning noises, and dark energy starts blasting out all over Brad's body! Brad then begins to hold his head in pain as he then says,"

What the, who is saying that? Quit your moaning, before I shut you up!"

Brad begins swinging around wildly before Kirby then says,

" What is going on? This guy looks like he has seen a ghost! "

Ezan eyes Brad carefully before he then says

," That may not be far from what the reality is Kirby. That moaning, this energy, I think absorbing Kira and Xemnas at once was far beyond Brad's capacity! Look!"

Everyone then sees all of Brad's skin begin to boil and fester like he got a bad cause of small pox, before everyone is even more disturbed to see Brad's skin begin to crack, and a large blood shot eye form out of his arm! Brad yells out in pain as he then says," What the hell is this? This can't be happening, not to Brad the great! No amount of power is to much for me to handle! I am invincible! IN, AHHH!"

With that his body begins to get even larger, and all of the remains of his clothes burn away , with dark rock like armor thankfully forming over his groin area. Brad begins to have other faces form on his knees and elbows before James says,"

It seems, Brad's gamble did not turn out good for him to say the least. All of this power, it's too much for even him to control all at once! "

X then says," So, at last this monster has been forced to meet his limit, in perhaps one of the most painful ways possible. "

Axl then says," Does, this mean this freak is just going to break apart and give us a victory? Did, we just win this?"

Everyone sees Brad's energy continue to surge and Brad mutate further before James then says,"

Not, quite. Even if Brad's soul and mind is destroyed by this mutation, his body might still be a threat. "

Brad then screams in pain as he then says,

" No, I won't be stopped by anyone! I am Brad Fowltror, I have no limit! I am, unstoppable, invincible! I Am a god, a, GAHHH!"

With that the rest of the hair on Brad's head burns away, along with the skin on his face! Ben is more than a little disturbed as he sees Brad's skeletal face roar at him and the others, before the ground collapses beneath Brad! Brad falls, and magma and darkness consume him before Ben then says," I

s, is this how it truly ends? Only fitting, that such scum die in such a way. But, Lacus, don't tell me that I lost you for, huh? Whoa!

" All of a sudden a massive geyser of darkness irrupts in front of everyone before Samus then says,"

No, this power, its growing unstable, but it's not fading at all! This is not over yet, not by a long shot!"

With that everyone hears a bestial roar, before the dark inferno of energy fade and Brad emerge, or at least what is left of him! Everyone is horrified as they see Brad has transformed in to a horrifying demon of a monster that looks like a cross between the G type monster form of Brekin form Resident Evil two, Bio Brolly, the true beast form of Envy from Full Metal Brotherhood, and the final boss of the Castlevaina Dawn of Sorrow game, and the result is a sight that could make the squeamish faint in a instant!

Brad's new form is so big, his toenail is larger than most of the group and he is taller than the Tower of Destiny! Brad's eyes just look empty, and he is growling before Ben then says,

" Maybe we are lucky and his mind is gone?"

With that Brad looks at Ben, before he growls and says,

" Kill, kill! KILL!"

With that Brad roars and begins to pound his chest like a monkey, nearly like Kid Buu in DBZ! As Brad continues to laugh his energy causes the entire planet to shake, and this power and massive size increase is more than enough of a development to get everyone's attention! Gabriel and the other angels see this before Thor then says

," By Cosmos's will, what kind of demon has Zannacross unleashed? His power, the only malice I felt as intense as this was from Zannacross!"

The Sliver Surfer then says," That's not a demon, it's that same mad human form before, Brad Fowltror! He, consumed the energy of both Darth Judicar and Xemnas!"

Nightmare hears this and says,"

What, Judicar, was killed by that worm? Impossible!"

Axel also hears this and is dumbfounded as he then says,

" No, it can't be, that's got to be a joke! No way the superior, could ever be killed by a thug like him!

"Sigma looks at Brad roaring before he says,"

It seems, that the angel was not bluffing. That inferior being has the same energy as before, but with both Judicar and Xemnas's spirit energy coming out of him now. To think, such a savage buffoon could have caused such a disturbance. "

Sephiroth then looks disgusted and says," Tsc, someone like him having such power, is not excusable at all.

"Bowers gulps as he then says

," Just great, this guy really is insane! " The Supreme Kai then says," This human, his insanity combined with that power now truly is one of the greatest threats to this dimension, maybe even all dimensions!

"Omnimon then says," That infidel, dared to destroy are master, and declare war on Cosmos? That's it, all other hostiles are secondary threats as of now royal knights, the one named Brad Fowltror must die at all costs!"

Ravxen then sees Brad roaring again and causing the area around him to be shattered before he then snickers and then says,"

So, the monkey at last bit more then he could chew. How exasperating, he just won't learn his lesion. Oh well, I suppose this is shaping up to be one demonstration of what happens when you are stupid enough to think you can command the darkness. Well, at the very least it's a good way for all of the vermin to pay the price and laugh in agony all at once! "

* * *

With that all of the different groups begin to shift there priorities, but for now we change are views to someone else who has just finished her own priority, Aqua! Since the end of the last chapter Aqua has done what Ben has asked her, and got Lacus 's body to relative safety on board the Neo Highwind. At the moment Aqua has just caught Cid and the others on board the airship up to speed on the situation before Cid pounds his fist and then says,"

God damn it! That scum bag killed the Grand Master, AND the poor girl? That son of a b, whoa!"

It's at this moment when everyone sees Brad's horrifying mutation before Cid then says,"

What the hell is that!

" Aqua gasps as she then says," No, that energy, its, Brad? What, has he done?"

Cid grimaces and says," I'll tell you what he has done Aqua, he has turned himself in to the mother of all ugly monsters that's what he has done! Good lord, Ben and the others better step it up and just finish this guy because if he gets any more ugly the entire, whoa!" With that everyone feels the entire ship rumble hard before Cid looks around and then says,"

When the hell were we hit?"

One of his crew Dash then says,"

We did not get hit Cid, that was just that monster's energy! His energy alone is causing strain on the Neo Highwind, on this entire region of space! Huh, sir, the Zannacross forces, they are disengaging! "

To Cid and Aqua's relief they see that this appears to be true, as all of the Zannacross Nova Crushers and mobile suits that were attacking the Lylat forces have instantly ceased there attack, to begin going to Brad! Cid chuckles and then says,

" Damn, Brad really must have pissed the Zannacross Empire off. Well, least we got a break.

" As the Neo Highwind shakes again Aqua looks troubled and then says,"

Maybe not Cid. Brad's power level, its, far beyond anything I have ever felt! And such power, at the command of someone so evil, is a true nightmarish event for the entire universe! We have to stop him, before it's too late!

" Cid chuckles and then says,"

Don't panic Aqua, like hell if Ben Cloud and the rest are going to let this monster get away with everything. After all, nothing is stronger than a hero determined to save his main squeeze."

Aqua then looks over to the right, where Lacus's lifeless pale body is still lying on the table Aqua laid her on. The blue haired girl then goes over to Lacus and sighs before she then says,

" Ben, I know how badly you want to save Lacus, but it's not just her that is in danger now, it's every single life in this dimension, maybe even more. Lacus, Brad's true nature is just being crystal clear now, and you had to handle him for so long. You may have made mistakes, but you're still, quite strong. No wonder, Ben was so determined not to give up on you. I, Oh?"

Aqua was feeling Lacus's forehead, and is shocked to see that it's still warm! Aqua gets curious as she then says,

" What, even after all of this time, her body is still warm? Is, it because of all of the energy going around?"

Aqua then feels Lacus 's heart over her chest, and her eyes widen in amazement as she then says,"

What, what is this?"

Cid raises an eyebrow and says,

" What is what? Wait, you're not telling me, she is still alive? "

Aqua is dazed as she then says,

" I, really don't know what to say Cid. I, feel something like a pulse, but it does not feel like any human heart beat. Brad, he ripped out her heart entirely, and I saw the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon go in to his body! Wait, I saw its body go in to him, but, she is still here. Does that mean, maybe, that was not her heart he absorbed? "

Cid looks around and then says,"

Lady, I am lost here, what the hell does this mean?"

Aqua check's Lacus 's pulse as she then sees Lacus 's right hand twitch slightly as she then says,"

I am not sure, but, just maybe, it's not hopeless yet. Ben, everyone, please, don't give up! Cid, I am rejoining them, no matter what I can't just sit back and watch!"

With that Aqua runs off and Cid just takes out a cigar and lights it up as he then says," Well, at this rate its getting so that it might be worth to celebrate the occasion.

"Cid then looks at Lacus and sees her face look troubled before he sighs and then says,"

Still, if anyone can make a miracle out of the most insane events, its these guys. Still, if you guys are going to find a way to save the day, you better pull it fast because things were looking better when Meteor was about to smash everything. Seriously, it's down to the wire, and this is cutting it to close. All right then, enough of that, put all power to the shields! Let's see if we can at least blow off this SOB's eye to help out."

With that Cid exits his musing mode and goes back to commanding pilot mode as he figures out how to best handle the situation, and at the same time we now leave Cid to see others trying to deal with this, and it's none other than Ben and the others!

* * *

Ben is just getting a handle with how massive Brad has gotten, and is ready for his hated enemy to attack. However, at the moment Brad is still yelling around like a massively jacked up ape and at the moment Yoshi is getting ready for Brad to attack as he then says," Ew, Yoshi can't stand this guy all ready, he smells like all kinds of trash!

"Ben nods and then says,"

It is trash Yoshi, one giant pile of it, or at least of rotten flesh. He really has lost it all, not a trace of a human being left, just one hell of a monster. At last, Brad's body reflects the true state of his heart, evil and chaos incarnate, and the worst of all of humanities sin's manifested! Brad, you brought this on yourself, so don't expect any pity from us!"

Brad just pounds his chest before Ezan then says,"

I don't think even if he did care what you have to say he can hear you Ben. It seems, that the darkness has corroded his mind to that of a animal.

" All of a sudden Brad turns to Ben and Ezan, and hunches over before he narrows his eyes and then says,

" Enji,, Ben,,, DIE!

" With that he roars again before tighten his right hand, and get ready to punch Ben! Ben and co are just able to dodge as Brad smashes in to the ground, and shakes the entire planet with the punch! As ground fragments go flying everywhere Shinryudramon then says,

" Well, seems Brad still remembers that he hates us, and remembers how to punch!"

James nods and then says," Yes, the energy he absorbed may have chiseled away his sanity to a fragment, but his hate and pleasure of killing, his core, still is there. He really is the embodiment of destruction.

" Ben then powers up as he then says,"

Well, that's all the more reason that he has to go down now! No matter how big he gets, he is still one big freak and we can take him! So, get ready everyone, all that has changed is that he is even dumber so it can't be too much , GUH!"

In an instant all of a sudden Ben gets to experience having a building sized fist in the speed of light smash him in to the air! Ezan sees that Brad's massive size has not cost him his speed as he hears Brad laughing madly before he then says,"

Damn him, his power is defying logic. Brad, I will kill you!"

" Brad responds with," Loser, I'll kill you, ill rip you apart!"

With that Brad tries to smash Ezan and while he misses, his arm hits Cloud, Hyper Sonic and Zero just because of his sheer size! Meanwhile Shinryudramon catch's Ben as he lands before he then says,"

Boss, are you all right?" Ben 's arm is twisted around and he grunts in pain and coughs up blood before he then says,"

I'll be all right, now that I know how hard a swing Brad is packing."

Ben's digimon partner then looks at Brad trying to trash Ezan, and have him collide his fist with the super elite warriors Nu Epyon before he then says

," That's for sure, so much for him losing his mind making him easier to handle, if anything he is even more dangerous now! Er, are you all right Ben? Your arm looks really messed up!"

Ben just looks at it and grimaces as he then says

," Maybe, but it's nothing compared to what I am going to do to Brad!

"With that he rotates his arm back in place and yells out in pain before taking a deep breath and then says,"

No way Brad will be able to remain stable for too long like this. If we can just keep at him, we will win this! Furthermore, I bet it won't take much to get the Divine Nova out now, it's like a needle stuck to a statue!

" He then sees Brad thrashing around nearly flatting his comrades again and again before Shinryudramon then says,

" Maybe, but it's still a very angry very explosive statue!"

Ben has another look of resolve form as he then says,

" Maybe, but it's what we have to do to end this so come on. "

With that Ben dashes back at Brad before Shinryudramon then says,

" Man, the boss is so warped around taking down Brad and saving Lacus, he is forgetting about how he is doing that! I just the boss does not get carried away to much, otherwise Brad will win no matter what. Hey, wait up!"

With that Ben and Shinryudramon charge back in to the fight, just as Brad is trying to body slam everyone! As Ben rejoins the others Doug has just kicked away a incoming chunk of magma that was sent his way thanks to Brad's rampage before he then says,"

All right, anyone have a plan yet or are we still playing it by ears as while we still have them?

"Ben sighs and then says,"

What else is there to do but blast Brad with everything we got till he stays down?"

James then says,

" I know we have to stay positive Ben, but are combined power barley was able to hurt him before, and after he gained this much strength, I am not sure how much of an effect it will have.

" Ben then says," Then all that means is that we have to push harder and make sure we hit home. I mean, are combined power should be able to do enough damage to least blast the Divine Nova out of there.

" Ezan shrugs as he then says,"

And if we get it out of him, you can hopefully use your full power to finish him. I do spot a abnormality where the Divine Nova is still stuck. It is are best option, maybe even are only option for victory."

With that Ben has his aura flare up before he then says,

" Then here we go, give it all you got everyone! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning, Shinryukenha!

"With that Ben fires off his energy beam at full power, just as Ezan and everyone else around him fires their best attacks as well! The combined blasts form a massive multi colored energy beam, that is the size of Brad's body! Brad just grunts as he says," Destroy, de, GUH!"

With that Brad is blasted back by the energy blast and for a moment it seems that the good guy's attacks hit their target! That is, till Brad roars and widens his eyes with wild fury, and uppercuts the blast with his fist in to the air! Ben sees this and gets dismayed before he then says,"

Damn it, all of that power, is just a joke to him?

" Brad then laughs madly and says,"

Ants are powerless, ants are nothing to a god! Die ants, die by the power of god! ZHAHAHA!"

With that Brad' has many skull like faces form all over his giant body, before they all open there mouths and unleash a barrage of red energy beams! As Ben and co barley avoid this onslaught Brad just intensifies his barrage as he fires off more blasts from his main mouth and his hands!

As Ben desperately tries to not get atomized he see that even as a melted skull of a face oozing some sort of dark slime from his rotting skin Brad's face still is forming a sadistic smile as he then says,

" Damn it Brad, I won't let you get away with this, no matter how insanely strong you become! No matter how much you value power, you won't have enough power to stop me! Guh!"

With that Ben sees another massive energy orb head his way and while he goes to slash it, it explodes before he can reach it, and sends him in to the air as energy like shrapnel blasts out of the energy bomb, and hurt Ben all over! Even in his insane state Brad still sees an opening when he sees it and opens his mouth wide as energy forms and he then has his eyes bulge as he then says,"

Murder , Auro, Break, LOSER! "

With that Brad is about to open fire, till a barrage of various attacks hit him on all sides! Brad just shakes it off like a bunch of bug bites, but it still snaps his attention as he turns around, and sees both Lylat and Zannacross forces firing on him! Nightmare is charging at Brad as he then says,

" All forces, for now destroy this heretic, he is the ultimate offender of the masters will, and must pay at all cost!

" Brad just gets even angrier as he then says,

" Damn, bugs! All bugs, WILL BE SMASHED!"

Ben's friends are amazed as they see several Zannacross mobile suits, Nightmare, and Robotnik in his machine start to blast at Brad as the Star Fox team, the Great fox team, the Nu Gundam, the Wing Zero and more of the Lylat forces blast at Brad from all angels! Knuckles then says,

" Man Sonic, I thought you were only joking when you said the Zannacross guys would team up with us, but, it really is happening! "

Axl nods and says,"

Damn, guess they hate Brad's guts so bad they don't care about working with us!"

Tails then gets tense as they then say,

" I don't know, if this is how far they are willing to go, then it really must be this desperate! Plus, they will just attack us when it's over! "

Sonic shrugs and says

," What can you do Tails but handle one problem at a time? Come on, no way we are letting this bozo win right?

"With that the group from Mobius then move out for their next attack as Ben sees everyone is indeed attacking Brad before he then says,

" Man, out of everything I never thought I would see this. Lylat forces, former Zeon forces, and imperial Zannacross forces all fighting, even if briefly, on the same side, to kill one foe.

Well Brad, I'll have to hand this one to you. And that you're such a despised being that you united everyone in the freaking universe against you! So kiss whatever dream of getting away with this good bye, because the forces of heaven and hell and everything in between are getting together to kick your rear to pieces!"

Brad seems to pick up this comment, and gets annoyed as both Necrocalcous that Nightmare has released and Nobodies that Axel and Ravxen have summoned are swarming around Brad and attacking him!

Brad then gets livid as he then says

," Losers, think you losers can defeat me! Good, evil, light , darkness! Ill destroy all of that! All that will be left is Brad, Brad will be, EVERYTHING!"

With that Brad unleashes his energy again and shatters everything around him before going on to smash a Imperial Nova Crusher, and then glaring at Ben again! He then looks like a beast ready to pounce as he then says,

" Message, everyone will get the message, everyone! Ill crush the hero, and show who the strongest is! Die Ben Auro!

" With that he charges at Ben once more, but just as Ben gets ready to deal with a tackle of titanic proportions all of a sudden a powerful fiery blast hits Brad right in the eye! Brad snarls and staggers back before Ben hears a angry voice then say,"

I know your fired up you punk, but its time you pay the toll for playing with fire!"

Ben is shocked as he then sees none other than Axel flash step behind him causally swirling around his ring weapons around looking annoyed as he turns to Ben and says,"

You hero, looks like you got one big jackass trying to hog all the glory, power, and well everything. I could see for a while he has been pissing you off, and to be honest he has being cramping my style to. Acting like he owned the place, being a slob, and backstabbing us by killing Xemnas!

Killing Larxene was no big deal, she was going to get fried sooner or later, but treating are leader like a afternoon snack is not something I take lightly you punk! And since, I still rather settle things with you chosen one, looks like I have no choice but to pretend you and I are on the same side this one time till this bozo is dead! Just, don't expect it to last, got it memorized?"

Ben is on guard as he then says," Axel, are, you serious?"

Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

One ant, two ants, THEY ARE ALL STILL ANTS! And all the ants there is can't stop a god!

" With that Brad is about to attack again before a powerful blast of demonic energy blasts him right in the mouth! At once Ben then sees Nightmare descend in front of Ben and Axel before the Zannacross Inquisitor then says,"

There is only one true master of the universe, and there is no way that such a disgusting sinful heretic like you is that being! Brad Folwtor, you dare openly defy the Zannacross Empire, and declare yourself a superior to Chaos Zannacross Necron? Such actions will never be forgiven! As the enforcer of the Emperors will, ill perform my masters desire, and revive him with the energy I draw from your corpse! "

Ben gets skeptical as he then says," Oh come on , you guys really think I am that stupid? For all I know your just waiting to get my guard down before you stab me in the back!"

Axel chuckles as he then says,"

Come on now, you think I would be breaking my vow to never aid the Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom unless it was my only option punk? You seen for yourself, this backstabbing traitor is forcing all of our hands.

" Nightmare has his own demonic energy explode as he then says,

" Yes, the thought of having to fight alongside the ultimate obstacle of the darkness makes me disgusted at myself. But even so, at the moment, there is no bigger offender then this inferior being and the power he stole!

AT the very least as foolish as you are Ben Auro, you have some semblance of a warrior. However this maggot is nothing but a stupid beast, that must be punished at all cost! Rest assured Ben Auro, you will lose everything and die painfully yet. However, as a Zannacross Inquisitor I must put my duty before my pride, so let's get this over with so this shameful moment can be done with!"

Ben sees both Axel and Nightmare glaring at Brad before he chuckles and then says,"

All right guys, I'll play your ball game, just don't expect me to trust you."

Axel smirks as flames burst out around him and he then says,"

Believe me, the feeling is mutual . "

Brad then gets annoyed again as he then says,"

What are you mice chattering about? Trying to make some little plan to try and win? No plan can save you, there is nothing that anyone can do to topple the ultimate being of all!

" Nightmare then points the Soul Crusher at Brad as he then says,"

Silence you disgusting cur, I had enough of your existence! Those that live without honor, will die without it, and you will be a example to all who dare to defy the will of Zannacross! I'll show you what a true being of the darkness can do! Blood, darkness, come in to me! Terror unrestrained, let my full wrath devour your very soul!"

With that Nightmare unleashes his full power and quickly transforms in to Night-Terror!

At the same time Axel spins his "Eternal Flames" Charkas' around before he then says,"

That's right, the heat is on, and it's time to burn an eyesore like you to ashes at all costs! Hades Aegis!

" With that Axel is consumed with fire as his power explodes, and he emerges from the fiery covered with his flaming spirit armor! Ben just powers up as he then says,"

All right, let's do this. Kaio Ken, times twenty!"

With this Ben once more dashes out at full power to smash Brad, just as Night-Terror, Axel and the rest of Ben's friends, the Royal Knights, and the angels resume their attack! Gabriel sees Ben Axel and Night Terror all attacking Brad's face at once before he chuckles and then says,

" Ben Auro, I am truly impressed to see that your charisma is so great even your sworn enemies have railed to your side. I suppose the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend holds true after all, even if it's just for the moment. I never thought angels and demons would ever have a common enemy, but it seems Brad Fowltror has truly caused the situation to be this dire. If Ben can stomach fighting alongside his foes to take down the biggest threat, then so can I! Divine Dragoons!"

With that the angel unleashes his ultimate attack, and as he, Aeris, The White Lantern, Terra ,Kal-El the Sliver Surfer Jade, Pit and Thor all unleashes there best attacks at Brad's knees, the combined blast is enough to cause Brad to stagger in pain! And as former foes now fight alongside each other to take down the man that they all mutually hate with all their guts, this causes another spectator of the fight to peer on with great amusement, Ravxen! As we briefly turn to the masked villain its clear that he and a few others like Sephiroth Sigma and a few more have yet to join the massive pile on battle, waiting to see how the battle against the most hated man in the cosmos turns.

* * *

And at the moment Ravxen looks amused more than annoying as he sees Night Terror and Axel blast away Brad's energy blasts before Ben then directs them back at the ugly fiends face!

As Brad staggers back again Ravxen chuckles and then says,"

Well, it would seem that the ultimate crisis truly does expose one's true colors even underneath the sturdiest mask. Hope your happy now monkey; your hate is truly the ultimate sin of man, and the hatred you bring out in others is the hate of the darkness and evil. Still, at least your performing one supreme skeptical before your curtain closes for good, along with the blade for your neck! Yes, this show has gone on far enough, and now it's time you pay the price, for refusing to exit the stage. Now, time to see how many people I can drag off with you on your final stop to oblivion, hahha, huh?"

The Phantom of Chaos sees that Brad has fired a energy blast in his direction, but does not even unfold his arms as his eyes glow red, and his dark aura forms in to a sickle of darkness that slices the blast to pieces! Ravxen then narrows his eyes and then says,"

Yes, it's clear this failure has gotten far to , unruly. Heh, at least this act will be dramatic no matter what. So, don't disappoint me everyone, I have been waiting for this event for quite some time! Hahhaha!"

* * *

With that the Dark being laughs madly to himself but for now we leave are view of this mad villain, to once more focus our attention on the maddest of them all, Brad! And so as we turn back to this insanely epic showdown it seems that even with all of his power, Brad is learning the hard way getting the entire universe to hate his guts is quite the bad ideal, as even he can't just break aside the combined fury that is being thrown his way! At the moment Brad is trying to smash Sonic, Zero X and Hyper Sonic, till Kal-El, Thor, Doug, Giga Bowser, and Shinryudramon all hit Brad hard in his left knee with all of their strength, causing Brad to fall to one knee!

Axel then charges at Brad exploding with fire as he then says,

" Even someone as big as you won't dismiss MY heat you rat! Magma Gale!"

With that Axel unleashes a tornado of fire at Brad's right hand, that is hot enough to surpass the heat of a star, and burn Brad's fingers! As Brad staggers back he goes to have one of his soul faces fire a blast at the Dark Enji, only for Night Terror to charge at that point of his body as the demonic knight's power surges in to his vile sword and he then says,"

No matter how big you are Fowltror, you will always be nothing but a nonentity to the true power of the dark side! Storm of Devastation! "

With that the former legendary hero unleashes a powerful red energy beam to blast at Brad, and with the help of Samus James Orion and Doctor Robotnick 's machine's blasts, it causes a explosion powerful enough to cause Brad to flinch! Brad just roars out in pain as he then says,"

It's pointless, POINTLESS! I am stronger than anyone, no one can take me down! "

Ben then charges at Brad again and heads right for the Divine Nova still stuck in the center of his chest as he then says,"

Oh how I can't wait to shut you up! Divine Flare Edge!" Still powered up by the Kaio Ken Ben slashes right at the armor like skin holding the Divine Nova, and at the same time Axel then says,

" You had more than enough play time Brad, time to take your toy's away from you! Grand Nova Guillotine!

" With that Ben, Axel, Ezan, Link and Cloud all slash around Brad's chest with their attacks before Ben then jumps back and then says,"

All right, this time, there is no one left to get in my way Brad! You're not getting out of this! Celestial Burring Shinryukenha!"

At the same time Axel then says,"

That's right, burn baby! Erupting Volcanic Crusher!"

As Axel unleashes a powerful stream of blazing energy Brad grows and then says,"

No, even the entire universe can't keep me down! I'll break everything, expect it!"

Night-Terror then powers up and then says,

" I will enjoy watching your ego shatter in to thousands of pieces you disgusting baboon. Soon you will see the one true terror! Apocalyptic Corona Blast!"

With this Night-Terror unleashes a massive red and black energy blast to combined with Ben's attack. And as Omnimon, Ezan X, Gabriel, and many more of the combatants unleash all the energy they have and blast him on all sides! The combined power is to much for Brad to hit back, and despite his outrage he is blasted down in to the ground before everyone sees massive explosion! As a light strong enough to been seen everywhere in the current galaxy blasts out Ben then says,

" All right, even Brad could not shrug that off! At last we are getting somewhere.

" Night-Terror snickers as he then says,"

Of course we are, after all this beast is far from a worthy fighter. Without all of his stolen power, he is nothing. "

Axel chuckles as he then says,

" Well, now he really is nothing but ashes, even he could weather that heat! Whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone feels a shockwave of dark energy, before the ground around them is crumbling! And with that everyone sees a massive rotting hand come out of the smoke before a furious voice then shouts out and says," DIE! "

With that everyone sees Brad stagger out, looking furious as there are holes all over his body! As even more black slime comes out of his body he looks furious as he holds his chest and then says,

" That, hurt,,, THAT HURT!" With that Brad roars again with such force Ben has to hold his hears to avoid having them rupture before he sees Brad's muscles get even larger and he then says,"

What, he is STILL not at full power?" Ezan then says," Damn you Brad Fowltror, is there no limit to your strength? Oh?

" Ezan and everyone else sees Brad's body begin to convulse again, before his right hand mutates in to a massive scythe like claw! If that was not bad enough spikes begin to form out all over Brad's body, and another large red eye even forms in Brad's left leg! As another head that looks like Brad's real face forms in his chest both that head and Brad's, normal, head both laugh before he then says,"

No matter how hard you hit, you will never break the Unstoppable Juggernaught! ZHAHAHA!"

With that Brad gets on all fours like a dog ready to pounce before Ben then says,"

He keeps mutating further, maybe if we keep it up he will just turn in to a blob and it will be over? It may be messy getting Lacus out, but at least she will be free. Hang on Lacus, it's almost over, huh? Whoa!

" Brad then takes a massive leap, and leaps so high that he seems to leave Earth's atmosphere , till he comes right back down! James cringes as then says

," No, he is coming down so fast the impact will be like an asteroid!"

Doug then says," Then why are we standing here? Move it!

"With that all the combatants desperately move to get out of Brad's way, as Brad goes right through a Nova Crusher before he smashes in to the ground, and lands his body slams with as strong a impact as a meteor causing magma to blast up like a tidal wave! As Ben tries not to get hit by the massive aftershock he gets annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, Brad really does not care about anything, he could very well wreck the planet without even trying. And, that would make finishing this all that more of a drag.

"Axel then appears in front of Ben and uses his power to absorb the magma in to his armor before he then says,"

No kidding, this is like fighting a sun. Still, it's never hot enough to cramp my style! Still, I liked it better when this thug was under are command."

Ben chuckles as he then says,

" What's wrong, having a little, regret?"

Axel snickers and then says," Nah, it's cool; I have something planned that will give even this freak a major case of heart burn! I was going to save this for are rematch, but I guess I have no choice but to, GUH!

" All of a sudden out of the magma comes out a giant spike, that goes right through the fiery Dark Enji's left leg! Axel screams out as he then says,"

Damn it, you punk, I'll get you!"

Ben then sees Brad's face emerge from the magma, with his massive face grinning madly before he then says,

" No, Axel! Ah!"

Brad then has another spike blast out of his forehead and try and ram Ben through! Ben is able to block the blow, but the strike sends Ben flying in the sky! Night-Terror sees this and narrows his eyes as he then says,

" You, you will die maggot, ill shut your mouth for good! I'll only allow a proper decimation of this world, anything else, would have made everything, everything worthless!

"With that Night-Terror goes to slash where the Divine Nova is before Brad tries to punch the demon! However Night-Terror flash steps out of the incoming punch and also dodges the incoming spike attack before he slashes that spike in half with his blade and he then says,

" A worm like you can get as big as you like, but you won't get big enough to avoid the nightmare that is in store for you!

"Brad then goes to slash at Brad, only for Brad to tighten his muscles, to the point that Night-Terror's blade just bounces off of him! Brad then laughs as he then says,"

You really think a worm like you can tell me what to do hot shot? Puny ant, ill rip out your eyes so you can see who is calling the shots close up!"

With that Brad powers up once more, before a demonic wing comes out of Brad's back, and even more horrifyingly a black colored head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon comes out of Brad's right shoulder! Night-Terror, has his eyes widen as he then sees a site he has not seen in millions of years as he then says," What, is that, GUH!

" The Dragon head then roars mindlessly before it unleashes a powerful blast of energy that blows the Zannacross Inquisitor away! Brad just keeps laughing as he then says,"

Yes, all the power, I have ALL the power! Suffer, SUFFER!"

Brad keeps firing blasts of energy at everything in his site, and as a burnt Night-Terror lands on the ground he lands near where Ben is and struggles to get up before he then says,"

Was that, the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Ben then floats over to his temporal ally and then says,"

What, you did not know? The Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Celestial Beast that was inside Lacus, was absorbed by Brad when he ate her heart! I thought you guys all knew that, you guys were after Lacus again and again to get that power! Sadly Brad beat you guys to it."

Night-Terror , who was never informed about any of the dealings with the Blue Eyes White Dragon is mortified as he then says,"

What, you mean, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, is in this abomination? No, is this a joke? RAHH!"

With that the former hero clutch's his head in pain as his energy flares up in an unstable fashion! Ben gets wary as he then says,"

What, are you, what a second. That's right, I saw that flash back of your original battle with Chaos Zannacross Necron! The, previous form of the dragon, Kisara was it? I remember, you seemed to know her. Do, you know her, Night-T, whoa!"

Ben is nearly blown off his feet as Night-Terror gets enraged and powers up as he then says

," Brad Fowltror, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU! After all of this time, I thought I lost her forever. But, in the end, to think that I would find her, in the belly of the beast as you? YOU WILL DIE!"

As the demonic knight's energy explodes Bowser, who has just thrown off the rock that was thrown in to him by Brad hears this and then gets confuses as he sees Robotnik behind him and then says,

" Hey Robotnik, what's up with hot head? I thought everyone knew about the dragon, Damonus and the big boss were obsessed with either destroying her or something for months!"

From inside his machine Robotnik is more amused about Bowers saying his proper name then anything before he then says,"

Yes you fool, but I don't think Nightmare was ever privy to this information. I overheard Kira and Damonus recently discussing why to, something about not wanting Nightmare to remember his past.

" Meta-Knight then says," Yes, the last thing that was needed was for the most loyal Zannacross Inquisitor to have doubts in his head. Hesitation dulls the sword after all, especially when love is in the way of that sword. Still, as it stands now, this might change things a bit, hopefully to our favor.

"With that Bowser gulps as he then says,"

Hopes so dude. Seriously, I rather give Mario a party each day for the rest of my life then have everyone get a game over form this idiot! Er, don't tell anyone I said that though."

With that everyone sees Night-Terror finish unleashing his rage induced power up as he then glares at Brad and says," You, you filthy scum! Ill rip you to pieces so that I can at last be reunited with Kisara, and with her watch the dark paradise unfold! " Ben chuckles and says,"

Easy there, I want to take him down to badly. After all the love of my life is still hanging in the balance in his insides. But, if we charge in recklessly it will just help that freak!

" Brad pounds his chest and says," No matter what you do, you will die anyway, anything you do, won't change how I'll kill you!"

Night-Terror has had it at this point before he then says,"

ENOUGH! I won't lose to a mere beast like you! Prepare to die! Infernal Nova! "

With that Night-Terror charges right at Brad, and unleashes a large black sun like sphere right at Brad! Brad laugh and then says,"

Again? Useless, no amount of energy can, GUH!" With that Night-Terror shocks Brad by having his energy attack move out of the way of his claw, and going right down Brad's mouth! As Brad grasps for breath Night-Terror then cackles and says," Shut up and die as you pay the price for daring to play pretend as a god! "He then charges at the Divine Nova yet again, pouring all of his energy in to the Soul Crusher before he then says,

" Yes, ill carve your slimy carcass to pieces, to at last gain what I have been seeking for all of this time! So, RAHH!

" With that just as Night-Terror is about to slash at the Divine Nova, his zeal makes him unable to see in time the jaws of the Blue Eyes White Dragon coming right for him! He is unable to dodge in time, and gets bit right in his chest by the part of Brad's body! Brad laughs madly and then says

," HAHAHA! What you deserve? All of you ants, all of what you deserve is to be dead! Weak losers, all they get is pain and suffering because they are too weak to get anything else! You want the Blue Eyes White Dragon, too bad, its mine, MINE! So, that means in the end all of your struggles are for nothing! Yes, all the joy, all of the happy things, I'll take them all for ME! Because I am the best, the best of all the rest! So, trash, get the only thing that you deserve, get eaten by me! GUH!"

Brad is about to throw Night-Terror in to his mouth, before all of a sudden a massive golden energy blast hits Brad's tongue dead on! As Brad staggers back and he sees his tongue get fried he then sees that Ben is staring right at him! Despite breathing hard Ben looks furiously at Brad and Brad gets even more angry as he then says,"

Ben Auro, your always, ALWAYS causing me trouble!

"Ben dodges the acid like spit Brad spits out before pointing the Star Sword and then says," Well, that's because psychopath's don't deserve to get what they want! No matter what Brad, you're not getting what you want! And that's because you're an insane evil man who only seeks pain and misery! You smashed your last life, I won't let you ruin anyone else's life, including mine!

" Brad roars as his claw hand mutates even further in to is now like a massive blade in the same fashion that Krasuer had his claw in Resident Evil four! He then has it explode with darkness before he then says,

" WATCH ME! I'll break your fantasy, and I'll break the hope of the cosmos once and for all! I HATE you, I WANT YOU DEAD!

" Brad then unleashes a massive killer thrust and Ben charges at Brad as he then says,"

Not as badly as I want you to die Brad! You're not going to kill me, I will fulfill my destiny and save this universe by destroying you! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben puts all of the power he has in to the Star Sword and slashes at Brad's claw! The two struggle to overpower each other, and a tired Ben struggles not to be overpowered by his much larger enemy as he then says,"

No, no matter how much painful it will be, taking you down is worth it! I will defeat you, I can't lose to you Brad! Just have to, huh?"

Ben is shocked to see that the Star Sword is starting to crack, before he widens his eyes and then says,

" No, the Star Sword, it can't be!

" Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

Yes, YES! Nothing else can compare to me, nothing can compare! So, see yah!"

With that Brad's arm shoots forward like a rocket, and to everyone 's horror, he shatters the top half of the Star Sword! Ben 's instincts cause him to move to the side just in time, but the lower right side of his chest still gets gourde by Brad's claw!

Ben coughs up blood as he then says,

" No, it, can't be, Lacus, everyone, GUH!"

Ben then coughs up blood before he then falls to the ground below!

Shinryudramon then says," BEN! NO!"

Gabriel then sees the Star Sword broken as he then says,"

No, impossible! Has Brad truly absorbed the power of the Divine Nova entirely? This, is getting bad. Axel sees the fragments of the Star Sword fall to the ground before he then says,"

No way, even the Star Sword, the weapon made by Cosmos was destroyed by him? God, damn it! "

Cloud then says," Damn it, Brad, he really is to strong!

" Kirby then sees Ben falling to the ground, and all ready looking unconscious or worse before he then says,"

No, Ben looks badly hurt! We have to help him! Ah!

" Before the pink puff ball and the others can reach Ben Brad gets in their way as a very massive road block before leaning down and saying,"

To late, to save anyone! Embrace the Brad, EMBRACE IT OR DIE! There is no other option, NO OTHER!

"Cloud is dismayed as he then says,

" No, is it, really impossible for us to win? I , can't let Brad get away with this, but, nothing seems to be able to stop him. Damn it!"

Brad laughs and says,

" That's right, beg for mercy to your god worms! Not like you're going to get any , but I might make the end painless if you say you're sorry good enough! Hahah, ZHAHAHA! ITS OVER! Once and for all Brad the great has shown that no one is greater the him, NO ONE! GUH!"

With that Brad coughs up blood again before all of a sudden another vile laugher bursts out before this voice then says,

" Oh would you zip that over grown lip of yours? Urg, you feed the pigs so much and then they grow all ugly and stupid!

"Brad instantly turns around, and narrow his eyes as he sees its Ravxen! Brad narrows his eyes as even in his decaying state he still remembers Ravxen and proves it by snarling and saying," YOU!

"Ravxen does not break out of his casually stance before he chuckles and then says,

" Oh my, still remember me after of this monkey? I guess that last impression I gave you really stuck hard eh? Hahaha! Seriously though, growing a little too big for are bridges are we? This site would be fun enough to watch, expect for that tiny problem of you saying you're the strongest god of all. So sorry, but hearing idiots talk like hideous lies are real just makes me sigh, and want to blow them up."

Brad snarls as he then says,"

You masked bug, you think you can still mock me! Your nothing to me now, ill shatter you !

"Ravxen laughs and puts his hand on his head as he then says,"

Oh please, that was never really a funny joke, and now it's downright insulting monkey. I mean, sure, your all big and bad, and you may have made poor Kira and Xemnas look quite foolish. But I hope you did not think you could rewrite how things are, because no matter what, your still nothing but a monkey Brad Fowltror!"

Brad gets enraged as he then says,"

YOU DARE MOCK ME! I am more powerful then you, more powerful than ANYONE! I'll make you beg for mercy!

" With that Brad tries to smash Ravxen, and his fist seems to hit Ravxen dead on! However when Brad withdrawals his fist he then sees that Ravxen is not harmed at all! Brad gets even angrier as he then says,"

No, NO MORE TRICKS! ILL SMASH YOU!"

He smashes at Ravxen again, and then proceeds to unleash a barrage of punches and slashes from his claw! However, every blow seems to go right through the Phantom of Chaos!

Doug sees Ravxen laughing the whole time as he then says,"

No way, is that masked psycho, really faster than Brad?"

Ezan narrows his eyes, and glares at Ravxen using the Sharingan as he then says,

" No, it's not speed Doug. Ravxen, every time Brad attacks Ravxen 's body seems to become transparent, almost as if he was a ghost. What, what is he really?

" Even Axel is shocked at what he is seeing as he then says,

" Ravxen, I never figured out what the hell was up with this guy from day one. Even Xemnas did not seem to be able to truly figure out this guy. Just, what is he really after?"

Axel's thoughts are interrupted as he then hears brad roar real loud before he then says,"

No, no matter how hard you run, I WILL KILL YOU! GUH!

" Brad's roar is stopped short as Ravxen unleashes a spinning cutting disc of energy from his hands to slash him across the nose, and slice it off before he cackles and then says,

" I think not, you annoying maggot. You see, it's true that you have evolved in to quite the brute my annoying jester, but even if you were to grow to three times this size, it would not change a thing. And that's because, you're just going to have to expect that you're forever going to be in a level, in a dimensional plane below me Brad Fowltror! Yes, as a two dimensional being could never catch up to a three dimensional one, you can never overcome me, because your power can't ever harm someone that is a master of that power! Your no secret to me you inferior being. After all, you're exactly what I expected you to be.

" Brad laughs madly as he then says,"

More of your riddles you masked sissy? Your almost talking like you gave me this power!"

Ravxen just widens his eyes and looks pure evil as he laughs madly as he then says,

" Oh, that would be, because I pretty much did you puppet! It's no riddle, its reality! Or did you forget what allowed you to survive your desperate gamble to get the power of the Juggernaught Project in the first place baboon? Think it was just your random friendly voice? No, it was me, and now you're done your role so guess what that means? It means I am blasting you off my state you twit! "

Brad's entire body turns as still as a statue as he then says,"

What, what are you pulling freak? That day, that day you were not there. Only one there was that program itself! It had a, wait,, it had a, had a NO!"

Ravxen laughs madly as he then says,"

What, you think you survived the process , and could weld such power because you were "

He then does that hand sign when your mocking someone's words"

The greatest stronger being there is? HAHHAHA! No, you only survived because the shockwave of the chain reaction you caused reached me, and out of amusement I let you play pretend to see what fun it would produce. Did you think it was your destiny to become a god human, really? Of course you are, you're deluded to the highest level. But, no, you're just

trash, very capricious trash mind you but garbage all the same! It was some luck that brought us together, and it could be fate that your heart had more natural darkness overflowing in it right from the start. However, there is nothing about you that could not have happened to any other greedy ape waiting to horde all the fruit they can see! But I must say, it was quite amusing, I admit I have to concede that you performed far better than I ever expected from you Brad Fowltror.

After all, it's not every day that your every day bum gets so ambitious that he causes a galactic civil war and causes untold misery! Heh, yes, as disgusting as you are you have been a ideal pawn, one that has brought the climax to this incessant cycle of the struggle between good and evil much closer to its ultimate conclusion. But, now you lost control over Lacus Raystar, and your nothing more than a rapid decaying hound that every moment you continue to exists annoys me. So, with that, this is where you die pest!"

Brad at once goes ballistic as he screams with fury as he then says,"

You're lying, YOU'RE LYING! Brad the great, is NO ONE"S TOOL! You can bluff all you want about how you made me, but now I am going to unmake you good!"

With that Brad lowers his jaw and is about to unleash a massive energy blast before Ravxen snickers and says,"

Oh please, if I was making this up, could I do this?"

Ravxen then snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden Brad's entire body freezes as his eyes glow red! Ravxen then cackles as his aura explodes and he then says,"

That's right, writhe in agony, for you will never be superior to me monkey! You think your a god? You have no idea what a true god, truly is! And you never will! "

With that Ravxen has his eyes glow, before the symbol of Zannacross on Brad's forehead burns bright red before more dark slime blasts out all over his body! Brad lashes out in a crazy berserk rage as he then says,"

ILL KILL YOU RAVXEN! No matter what you say, the truth is that you don't have the power to destroy me!"

As he tries to impale Ravxen again Ravxen snickers as his body continues to phase through Brad's attacks before he then says,"

True blowing you to pieces will be quite the major hassle, but the truth is, I don't really need to go that far. I am sure even a caveman like you can see your body decaying, the truth is that your body has consumed far many powerful souls for you to hold together. Your mind's all ready dissolving, and so very soon, your body will do the same. Should be a gruesome site, and quite satisfying.

"Brad gets even further outraged as he then says,"

No, NO! You're bluffing, god's can't die, I CAN"T DIE!"

Ravxen yawns as he then says,

" Find, don't listen to me, and just succumb to despair as you fade in to nothingness! I don't mind if you take it badly, you're this close to causing the moment I have waited for so long to occur. "

Brad just goes in to a blind rage and goes to take down Ravxen. As he does the Enji and the others are speechless as Doug then says,

" So, Ravxen was the one, who gave Brad his power? What is he, some kind of demon? Either way the guy was always messed up butt this is a whole new levels of out of wack!

" James nods and then says," I do admit this new revelation is all the more disturbing. However, if his last surprise is true, then at least this situation may have a way out sooner than we thought. That is, if Brad does not destroy everything first!"

As he and the others see Brad continue to try and crush Ravxen Gabriel then sees Ravxen's energy blazing out in full force before he then says,"

What such a being could have the power to create a monster of this magnitude? No, those eyes, no it can't be! Ah!

" Before the angel can elaborate he sees another blast that Brad has unleashed before he is forced to dodge it. Everyone then sees Brad unleash a barrage of energy blasts at Ravxen, only for Ravxen to absorb the blasts in to his aura of darkness before he then says," It's such a riot seeing you try and smash me in your little tantrum, but don't you realize you can never ever beat me yet Fowltror? For no matter how strong your dark rage is, it will never be big enough to crush the master of all darkness!

" With that Brad turns around and grabs an entire mountain before ripping it off and saying,"

I don't care what you are, ill break everything! With that Brad throws the giant rock at the Phantom of Chaos, and Ravxen unleashes a energy beam from his hand to blow it up instantly before he then says,

" That's it, playtime is over, time I make it clear who, GUH!

" In an instant Ravxen is hit hard as Brad used his extreme speed to get behind Ravxen before he could notice! As Ravxen goes flying Brad laughs madly and then says,

" To bad, that whatever you are, your still too slow to stop me! DIE!

" With that Brad unleashes a massive energy beam from his mouth, and as Ravxen recovers from the punch he sees the blast coming his way and then says,"

You little clown, I assure you, you will never escape such insolence, NEVER!

"With that Ravxen is consumed with the blast, and is hit right out of Earth Prime! Everyone is shocked to see a massive explosion blast out in the distant sky before Axel then says,

" Ravxen, even he was not fast enough to handle this guy?

"In the distance, the wounded but still alive Saix sees this and says,"

So, there is truly no one that can stop this beasts rage? How very, infuriating.

"With that Brad roars and pounds his chest and his apparent victory as he then says,

" Yes, YES! That punk, was nothing but a poser! Me, dying? I don't lose, I don't due dying, EVER! What Brad the great does, is win, and crush all losers! ZHAHAHA! SO, now that it's clear who the top dog really is, have you ants gotten ready to throw the towel in yet?"

He glares at Ezan's direction and Ben's rival looks determined as he then says,"

Who said anything about handing victory over to you monster? Your power is extreme, but even after all of this you're truly a fool if you think it's enough to ever get us to think about letting you win!"

Brad growls and then says," All of you, I am so sick of all of you refusing to admit who the top dog is! Your little savior thought he could top me, and now he is just a broken hero ready to be torn to pieces!

"Doug gets annoyed as he then says," It's not over yet, not by a long shot Brad! Ben is a lot of things, but a quitter is not one of them! And no way are we going to turn are back on are bro now you overgrown trash heap! "

Brad then cracks his neck and begins to convulse again as he then says,"

Then get ready to die, because I am tired of seeing every last one of you breathing!

" With that Brad goes to add more to his killing spree once more, and everyone goes at him, newly strengthened by the string of events that they have just witnessed!

* * *

However, as they fight this extreme challenge, Ben at the moment is fighting an even more vicious one, a battle to stay alive! It seems that Brad's last blow hit Ben so hard he went in to shock, and the scene is now Ben in his subconscious! Ben, or his mind, looks around, and can only see himself drowning in a dark ocean of what seems to be blood. Unable to move,

Ben then says," I, can't, see Brad, I, can't see anything. Is, this the end? Is, this as far as I could go? "

Ben then hears a voice chuckle before he then says,"

Come on, are you really going to quit now? If your throwing in the towel now, I guess I really was a idiot thinking you could make it this far.

"Ben is shocked as he then sees an image of light appear around him, before it takes the shape of none other than Max! Ben is shocked to see his cousin looking as confident as he remembered him before he then says,"

Max, is, that really you? Are, you real?"

Max chuckles and then says," Well, I am about as real as the rest of this place. Seriously, what are you doing hanging around here? Don't you have one major jackass to thrash?"

Ben gets tense as he then says," Max, I want to, I want to avenge you so badly. But, Brad's, just too strong. He, broke the Star Sword, and nothing seems to damage him! I, don't even know if I am alive anymore.

" Max crosses his arms and then says,"

Well, you better not be dead, because you're not welcomed here till you finish what you started cuz! Seriously, it's going to be one major drag if that scumbag gets away with killing me! Ben, I was able to die in relative peace because I believed in you being able to fight on with my sprit! And it's not just me, all the Enji, all of the people that you have met this whole time truly have faith that you're the guy who can save the entire universe!"

With that Ben then sees not just the images of his friends like Doug, James, Ezan, Cloud and the others, but there friends as well, his parents, Moz, King Atem, and more form around him! Ben then says,"

Your, right Max. Its, not just my strength that I am using against Brad, its all of are strength! Brad may think he can win it all by forcing everything in to him, but ill show him that such methods are inferior to true united desire! I'll show him, the power of everyone's resolve! "

Max gives Ben a thumbs up as he then says,

" That sounds more like the pupil I pounded in to shape! That's right, courage is the magic that makes dreams a reality Ben, so fight with honor and pride as a warrior that gets the job done !Brad may be one vicious thug, but his strength is nothing compared to yours. After all, it won me and so many others over. Still, I think the one who has the biggest faith in you, is above you."

Ben is curious at what Max's sprit or whatever he is could be talking about before he sees a light and looks up, before he sees the figure of Lacus diving in to the water and heading right for him! Ben sees Lacus 's entire body glowing with light and she looks loving as she then says,"

Ben, please, please don't give up! It's not over yet, so please don't give up, I am begging you!

"Ben at once then says,"

Lacus, is that you? Your heart, I know Brad can't erase it now or ever! Hang on, I won't give up on you, no matter how hard things get ill never give up on you!"

With that he uses all of his strength to raise his hand, and grabs Lacus's hand! With that Lacus 's avatar grabs Ben's hand, and begins to pull him out of the water before Ben turns to Max and then says,"

Sorry to jet Max, but I have a battle to win."

Max grins and gives Ben a thumps up as he then says,"

Give him ten for me, I'll enjoy watching him go flying through the cross roads. Brad may be strong, but his strength has nothing on yours. So go on, and show him what the real power of a hero is. "

With that Ben nods as he then says,

" I will Brad, I promise.

" With that he looks up, and sees the light is getting brighter as he then sees Lacus, who's body is getting more transparent before he then says,

" Hang on a little longer Lacus, I will free you, no matter what.

" Lacus smiles and says," I know you will Ben, I know, I know I can believe in your promises."

Ben then says," That's right, I won't quit, no matter what! For everyone that believed in me, for all of the lives on the line, I won't lose!

* * *

"With that Ben's senses come back to him and he wakes up, before he instantly powers up! Ben gets back on his feet as he sees Brad thrashing around his friends and he then says,"

That's it Brad, enough playing around!

"With that Ben grabs his wound with his hand, and unleashes an energy blast to sear the wound shut! Ben just winces before he grabs the hilt of the Star Sword and says,"

All right, it's time for the final round to begin!

" Mario then says,"

Ben, are you a ok? Brad seemed to hit you, rather badly! "

Ben smirks even as he wipes some blood off his face and he then says,"

Don't worry Mario, this is nothing to what I am going to do to him."

Brad sees Ben is back up before he snarls with rage and then says,

" Your still standing, you damn cock sucking cockroach! Just lay there and die, I broke your toy Star Sword, you got nothing!"

Ben just powers up as he points the broken Star Sword at Brad and then says,"

You may have messed it up a little, but it does not charge a thing, I still am going to kill you Brad Fowltror!"

Brad bursts in to laugher as he then says,

" And you all call me crazy? You have nothing, NO, GUH!"

In a flash Ben charges at Brad, and slashes at him with the broken edge of the Star Sword, slashing him across the face! As big as Brad is its barley a notable cut to him, but it still makes him feel pain, and still causes him to recoil as he then says,

" Ow! Damn it, DAMN PUNK!"

Ben dodge's his punch before he then says,"

No matter how much you chip me away Brad, you will never destroy my sprit! No matter what you do to me, you will never, AHH!"

In a instant a outraged Brad grabs Ben by his hand and starts to squeeze hard before he then says,

" What you say loser? How about you talking so tough after I break all of your bones! I had enough of you breathing, you're not getting out of my hand till your nothing more than dust!"

Brad instantly starts squeezing on Ben hard with his giant fist and Ben instantly feels tremendous pain on his body! Ben struggles to get out of Brad's grip as he then says,"

Damn it, the smell alone is enough to make me want to pass out. But, I have to get out, I have to! For, AHH!

" Brad gets furious as he then squeezes Ben harder and then says,"

SHUT UP! I don't care what reason you have to win, reasons are worthless, logic is worthless, all that matters is the reality of life! And that reality of life is that I am going to kill you no matter how badly everyone wants to win!

"Ezan Cloud the angels and the rest of Ben's allies all charge at Brad as Ezan then says,"

I'll show you the reality monster! T

" Ezan and others are about to attack but Brad then glares at them all and says,

" No, THIS IS HOW IT IS PUNKS!"

With that Brad has energy beams come out all over his body to blast everyone back before he glares back at Ben and then says,"

That's right, I am the guy who won't stop for ANYTHING! Nothing, nothing will get in the way of Brad Fowltror taking it all! Honor, courage, compassion, love, all of that crap is useless! The only thing a winner needs, is power and how to smash it down! So, with my power, it's time to make all of my pains go by by! Huh?"

Brad is about to try and finish Ben off before all of a sudden he then hears Night-Terror laughing, even as the jaws of the Blue Eyes White Dragon still are pressing in to the demonic knight's stomach! Brad turns to Night-Terror and spits on the ground as he then says,"

You're not dead yet loser? Wait your turn, I am finishing this guy off and I ll have plenty of time to play breakdown city with you after that! "

Night-Terror then begins to explode with energy as he then says,"

I refuse, to allow scum like you to go on living! No matter what, you WILL die!"

Brad narrows his eyes and then says,

" What are you going to do about it, you lame weakling! Huh?"

Night-Terror then unleashes an explosion of energy, that blasts the Blue Eyes White Dragon 's jaws off him before he flies right at Brad and says,

" Now, vermin, I'll show you the difference between the strength of a barbarian and the power of a true warrior!

"Brad gets annoyed as he then says,"

Power is power, your just deluding yourself if you think that matters and I am tired of delusions!"

Brad goes to slash in half his newest offender with his claw arm, but Night-Terror gets underneath him before he then says,"

Don't think you can dismiss me, maggot! Power used by a broken mind is worthless; I'll make you see the difference! Storm of Devastation!

" With that Night-Terror unleashes another energy blast, only for Brad to head but the blast away before he then says,"

Oh I am SO scared demon!"

Night-Terror just has his energy explode before he then says,"

Oh, you WILL be human! This is your last chance, release the Blue Eyes White Dragon, or else suffer my wrath!

" Brad gets furious as he then says,"

Your wrath? SUCK ON MY WRATH YOU MOTHER F, GUH!"

In a instant Night-Terror bursts at Brad and stabs him in the eye! Brad at once staggers back as Night-Terror gets in to a fighting stance and he then says,"

Those who make sport of the true Inquisitor of the Zannacross Empire, will suffer the consequences!"

Brad 's eye is bleeding as he then says,"

You cheaters, always going for the damn eye!"

Night-Terror snickers and says,"

You're the one who fights without honor, deal with it!"

Brad grinds his teeth, and even breaks one as he then says," I WILL!"

With that he releases a barrage of energy blasts before Night-Terror avoids them and then says,"

I won't lose Kisara again, not to trash like you! Apocalyptic Corona Blast!

" With that Night-Terror releases all of his energy as a massive beam that hits Brad dead on, before he then says,

" Your stubborn, I'll give you that. But, no one is more stubborn then ME! And most of all, no one is better than me! You want your precious girl? Then have her!

" With that Brad smashes his clawed feet down, before he thrusts his claw right through Night-Terror's chest! As the demonic knight screams out in pain Brad laughs and then says,

" That's right, get in line like all the rest! No matter what you are, you're nothing to me! And soon you will be nothing at all! No, that's not quite true; soon you will be a part of me!"

Night-Terror struggles and screams in pain as he then says,"

No, I refuse, to make this my end, I refuse to lose to the likes of you!

" Brad positions Night-Terror to his mouth before he then says,

" To bad, your will is useless man, because like always, in the end the winner takes all!

" Night-Terror sees Ben still firmly in Brad's grip, everyone around him, the symbol of Zannacross on Brad's forehead, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon still fused to Brad's shoulder before he chuckles madly and then says,"

No, I refuse, to help you in any way, Brad Fowltror! No matter what, I'll never let a inferior being like you, have the better of me, even if it takes, drastic measures! To the end, I will fight for my cause, with my pride!"

He then looks at Ben and says," Ben Auro, if you are truly worthy of being my opponent, of being Seyia 's successor, and being the ultimate obstacle of Emperor Zannacross, then prove it once and for all, by killing this beast!

"His body begins to glow before he then says

," Don't think, that anything has changed between us Enji Knight. I still despise you, all of you, and want nothing more than to see this entire realm erased. But, more than anything I don't want to see this beast, the ultimate accumulation of all that is corrupt and decaying get the last laugh! So, if I must choose between two revolting paths, I'll take the path most helpful to my cause! "

Ben raises a eyebrow as Night-Terror begins to glow and he then says,

" Night-Terror, what are you talking about , what are you up to? Oh?

" He then sees that the aura around Night-Terror is starting to flicker , and even takes a lighter tone for a second, before Ben is shocked to see the demonic knights eyes glow beneath the helmet he is wearing in to normal blue human eyes before the Zannacross minion then says,"

Ben Auro, you nearly remind me of how I use to be all that time ago, I think that's why I wanted to destroy you so badly. After all, your what makes me stray from my path, and I hate obstacles most of all. However, in the end, I rather have the emperor show everyone the true face of the cosmos, not this upstart! So, go on and kill this upstart, so that in the end, you can see what the true fate of this universe, of everything is!

" Brad gets furious as he then says,

' Enough of you disrespecting me, time to break you down to goo!"

With that Brad throws Night-Terror right in to his mouth, and smashes his teeth down on him before his teeth shatters Night-Terror's helmet, showing he still has a human face resembling his former life! Night-Terror then has his energy explode before he then says," Now beast, I'll show you my ultimate will!

" With that the demonic knight dives right down Brad's throat and Gabriel then says,"

What, is he doing? No, wait, no old friend! Siegfried!"

With that Brad then laughs as he then says,

" HAH! He just ran to his death like a true sucker! Now, your turn Benny boy! Huh, what the, RAH!"

All of a sudden a blast of light breaks out Brad's mouth and Brad screams in pain as he then says,"

OH COME ON! Damn worm, ill devour you yet! "

Brad's in so much pain that he is forced to release Ben as everyone hears Night-Terror laughing madly before the knight then says,

" Yes, Brad Fowltror, you will learn the true strength of a warrior! Kisara, no matter what, at least you will at last be free. And soon, the end of this pain, and the end of this suffering will be at hand! Ben Auro, don't you dare disappoint me! Haha, yes, as Night-Terror, and even, as the warrior Siegfried Schtauffen , I won't be disgraced again! Yes, after all of this time, any other outcome is not acceptable! Even if I can't see the new world, at least, ill insure it lives on. So Brad, Fowltror, this is, MY PRIDE! Soon, you, and everyone else will witness the true, ultimate nightmare! So, enjoy! HAHAHA!

" With that Night-Terror releases all of his energy, and unleashes a kamikaze blast from inside Brad's chest!

" Brad yells out in pain as he then says," RAHHH! You Bas, RAHH!"

With that Brad falls to his knees and roars out in pain as Aeris then says,"

No, even if he was are enemy, it should not have had to come to this!"

Brad roars in pain as he then says," Damn it, its useless, useless! That did nothing, NOTHING! Huh, no, NO!"

Brad looks up and is mortified, to see that the Divine Nova flying in the sky!

Brad gets horrified as he then says,"

No, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Ben is shocked as he then says," The Divine Nova, did, Night-Terror really , give everything, so that in his final moment he could free the Divine Nova from Brad's body, by blasting it out of the other side of his body?

Night-Terror, no, Siegfried, in the end, as far as you have fallen, you still are a warrior who refused to discard his honor. Thank you."

Brad coughs up blood as he then says," That , THAT CHEATER! How dare he, blast the sword out of inside me! That's mine, MINE! Give it, GUH!"

Brad's body begins to violently tremor as pillars of light blast out all over his body! Brad then instantly has a sphere of light blast out of his body, before another one fallows right after it! Ben at once widens his eyes and then says,

" That's, that's Lacus's heart! Without the Divine Nova, he can't contain it anymore! Lacus, at last, your free! Hang on, this nightmare is ending now!"

Brad gets out raged as he then says,"

No, NO! You're not getting away with this, NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! ILL STILL KILL YOU ALL YOU PIECSE OF, RAHH!"

With that Brad falls to his knees and the Blue Eyes White Dragon on his shoulder shatters! Ben instantly realizes that the Divine Nova is falling in to the lava and then says," No, not again!"

Ben then uses his magical energy and summons the Divine Nova directly in to his hand! Ben grins as he then says,

" All right, now at last, it's where it belongs!"

Brad sees Ben grab it and extends his hand as he then says,"

Damn you, that sword, IS MINE! I swear, I will, AHH!

" His muscles twitch and he expands before he puts his free hand over his mouth! X then says,"

What is going on with him? "

Samus then says," His energy is even more unstable, I think we better brace are selves for one explosive chain reaction.

"Brad then widens his eyes as his dark aura explodes and he then says,

" No, I won't let you, make a fool out of me again! Ill, BLAHHH!"

With that everyone is shocked, before Brad them vomits out the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Bowser then says,"

Oh man, eating Night-Terror must have given him one major case of gas if he is vomiting out dragons! Still, take that jerk! "

With that Brad sees the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon instantly fly above him before he then says,"

Where, where do you think you're going ingrate! Get back in my belly, NOW!"

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then roars before it then says

," You, you killed Siegfried! The only man, who ever loved me, who never gave up on me ! I had given up hope on him, and he was still looking for me. But, then you killed him! ILL KILL YOU!"

With that the dragon begins to glow with energy, before two of its heads vanish and its aura changes from dark to light! During this quick, but powerful transformation, the aura coats the dragon's body, giving it a smooth metallic surface. Its wings sharpen, taking on a bladed look and its head gets thinner and sprouts three spikes as a blue and white jewel forms on its forehead! As holy energy forms around it Ben is shocked as he then says,"

Is this, the true form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? Its, energy different now."

The dragon then roars as it then says,

" Now, this is my true state, the _Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon_! In this state, ill break free of you once and for all Brad Fowltror! "

Brad licks his lips as he then says," Break free of me? Shut the hell up!"

With that the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon instantly has energy explode around it before it then forms a massive sphere of light in its mouth and it then says,"

You shut up all ready you filthy beast! Shinning Judgment Flare!"

With that the Dragon unleashes a massive white and blue energy beam that goes right through Brad's right shoulder and goes on to unleash a massive explosion! Brad screams in pain as he then says,"

Damn it, you won't get away with this Lacus! Ill rip you apart you stupid girl ill GUH!"

Brad is about to attack the BESD again, only for another massive light energy blast to hit Brad hard in the back of his head, blasting him all the way to the ground! As Brad lands hard on the ground a stern female voice then says,

" If you're going to insult me, have the nerve to do it to my face Brad!"

Ben looks up, and is amazed as he sees none other than Lacus, looking majestic as she is floating outside the Neo Highwind and above Brad's massive body with a massive holy aura surrounding her! Ben then looks amazed, as he then says,"

Lacus, is, that really you? You, really are alive, I knew it was not too late!That's really you, right?

"Lacus at once dives to Ben at full speed before she lands besides him and quickly kisses him before she winks and says," Of course it is silly. Seriously, don't worry, its me all right. You fought so hard, thank you. It, was a little too close to comfort, but I knew you would make it."

Ben grins and then says," I am just glad, you're as stubborn as I am Lacus, and that I was able to make it in time. Still, let's save this all for when we can't be interrupted, so time to finish this!"

Brad snarls and then says," Useless, USLESS! I have the power, its mine!"

Lacus looks determined as she then says,

" Not for long! Ben, it's time for me, to truly make amends to all the pain I have caused you."

With that Lacus hugs Ben again as she then says," Oh Ben, you done so much to help me, now, let me help you, by helping you at last reach your true destiny."

Ben hugs Lacus and says," Oh Lacus, thank you. But, oh?"

Lacus looks determined as she then says,"

" Don't thank me yet, I still have to pull it off. Oh?"

She sees the Star Sword is broken before she looks sad and then says,"

Brad, he truly is vicious, but his ruthlessness will not get the last laugh, I won't allow it! Ben, I told you I would live up to your faith in to me, and now, ill prove that your faith in me was not for nothing!"

With that Lacus has her aura explode, before two angel wings come out of her body! The Supreme Kai then sees this and says,"

Lacus, at last, her body, her sprit has matured enough to handle her latent power, even as the Blue Eyes White Dragon is split from her!"

Gabriel then says," Yes, the timing is ideal, Lacus has grown strong enough to handle that power without being a Jinchūriki, and the sheer desperation of the moment has made her push herself to get this far! Lacus Raystar, you truly are worthy of being one of the Anti Apostle Arch type bloodline.

" With that Lacus lands on the ground breathing hard and Ben is amazed at seeing Lacus 's wings for the first time as he then says,"

Lacus, you really are a angel. You're so, magnificent."

Lacus just smiles and then says

," Ben, thank you, so much. But, like you said, let's take care of this so we can display are love properly. For now, it's time for the chosen one, to have his proper weapon!"

With that she raises her hand and all of the fragments from around the Star Sword before she then says,

" Ben, without a doubt, you are the rightful owner of this sword, so now, ill give you my personal blessing , as the child of Cosmos to make sure no one can take it away from you again!

" With that Lacus puts her hands together, and forms a orb of light! More power goes in to it as she then says,

" If Brad and I had a contract, then ill form a proper one with you. This one, won't be out of fear, but out of love. Ben, I want you to win, I want you to live, so no matter what, I won't ever betray you again! "

With that the orb around her condenses, before it takes the shape of a crystal! Ben is amazed as he then says

," Lacus, what are you, oh?

" Ben then sees the broken Star Sword float in to the air, before Lacus's aura gathers them together, and it fixes itself good as new! The Divine Nova then floats as well before it gets alongside the large sword!

Ben then says," The Star Sword, the Divine Nova, it's like when I first saw them at the Tower of Destiny! Oh?"

The Divine Nova then glows before a voice then says," Yes, this is the true form, of the savior's sword and you're the only living being worthy of welding it Ben Auro."

Ben is shocked as he then says,"

What the, that voice, Night, I mean Siegfried? Your soul, got absorbed in to the Divine Nova?"

The voice then laughs as he then says,"

Heh, more like I threw my essence in to the blade to insure it was rejected from that loathsome ape's body. Yes, I rather have my power go to a worthy opponent , then a heretic like him. I, still am your enemy, but now you will have the proper ending you deserve, Enji Knight. So, go, and show everyone what the dream of a hero truly is."

Ben gets teary eyed as he then says," Siegfried, I'll show you, and everyone!

" Brad, outraged at seeing Lacus 's angelic powers emerge before he then says,"

What the, what is this? You, you held back even more from me GAL! Brat, I'll make you pay! GUH!"

With that a massive energy beam of light blasts right in to Brad's head, before a very serious voice then says,"

I am not ready to become history yet. Its time you pay for your brutality, once and for all Brad Fowltror!

" Brad turns around, and everyone is shocked to see that the one who fired that attack, is none other than Grand Master Myers!

Ben then says

," What, Mater Myers, your alive?"

Lacus nods and says, "

Yes, when, Brad ripped out my heart Ben, the truth is that he only absorbed the heart of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, the shock of being split from the Celestial beast for so long nearly killed me anyway. However, I sensed you still fighting, and knew I had to so something, so , I just, used all of my resolve. Master Myers, thankfully was strong enough to hang on so that when the heart of the Blue Eyes White dragon was free, so was his."

Master Myers grins and his energy flares up before he then says,

" Ben, Lacus, I am very proud of both of you. However, I don't feel like just being a spectator just yet, I still have things to enjoy in this old life, like seeing the end of this war!"

Brad goes ballistic as he then says," DAMN OLD TIMER! Go back to the grave!"

He charges at the leader of the Enji Knights, but Myers jumps up as he then says,"

My time may be nearing, but I won't die before you do abomination! Ben, hurry up and unleash your true power, I will do what I can to hold him off as long as long as possible! Divine Matrix!"

With that Myers unleashes a massive golden energy sphere at Brad, and Brad is pushed back by the blast as he then says,"

Damn, you, PUNK!" As Brad unleashes his rage Lacus closes her eyes and then says,"

You heard the master Ben, no time to waste. Here, we go!"

With that Lacus's energy blasts in to both the Star Sword and the Divine Nova, before the larger sword opens up, and the Star Sword goes in to the Divine Nova!

Link sees this and is shocked as he then says," This feeling, I felt the same kind of power form that of the Great Fairies, and of the Tri-Force itself! Oh?" Link is shocked to see that the palm of his hand with the Tri-Force 's essence is glowing, before a beam of energy shoots out of it to go to the Divine Nova! Beams also shoot out from the power stars Mario has, the Chaos emeralds , the Materia Cloud and his native freinds are using, and more all shoot out lkewise beams, before they go in to Lacus 's sphere and make it grow larger!

With that Lacus then has the sphere of energy go in to the hilt of the Divine Nova, before a massive pillar of light lights up the sky and blinds Ben's eyes! When Ben can see, he sees the Divine Nova is mostly the same, only that the crystal shards in the Star Sword are now in the Divine Nova's hilt, and they are all around the orb Lacus created! The sword floats down in front of Ben before Lacus breaths hard and falls to her knees before she then says,

" There, is the true form of the Divine Nova Ben, combined with the Star Sword, it's now its proper form. Just for good measure, I created my own orb, so that my power will always be with you. Whew, I feel so dizzy, guess I am still getting use to this power. "

Ben then takes the Divine Nova, and grabs it before he is instantly infused with holy energy! Ben then says,"

Lacus, its ok, you have done so much all ready. This, this is amazing, I can, all ready feel the power ! Its time, time to end this once and for all. Ill end the nightmares forever, with the _**Divine Mugen Nova**_ sword!

" At this moment Brad shatters Master Myer's blast and smashes Myers to the ground before he sees the light coming out of Ben before he loses all the sanity he has left as he then says,

" You, JUST WON"T DIE!" He then charges at Ben and says,

" Lacus, damn you Lacus! I was too nice before, this till, ill rip you apart so that there is no coming back! "

Lacus gets tense as she struggles to get back up to no avail and says

," Ben, I, think fusing the two blades and creating my crystal shard used more energy then I realized. I am sorry, but I can't move. Ben, please, I beg of you, I hate being helpless, but I guess I have no choice. Can you , help me?"

Ben grins as he then puts his hand on Lacus 's shoulder and then says,"

Lacus, of course I will. Don't' worry, just rest, ill handle it form here."

Brad laughs as he then charges at Ben and then says,"

That's right, you will handed the epic failing from here, BEAUSE ALL YOUR GOING TO DO IS DIE PAINFULLY!"

With that he charges at Ben, before Ben gets in front of Lacus and then says,

" I don't think so, I HAD ENOUGH!"

With that Ben instantly powers up before he then unleashes a explosion of golden energy , one powerful enough to blast Brad back! Brad is shocked at this and then says,"

Damn it, nothing you do, nothing you do will save you!"

Ben then continues to power up, as the golden aura around him explodes and covers the entire planet! Ben's muscles all begin to tighten as he then says," I won't, let this go on, I won't let you, get away with this! All of the killing, all of the pain, I am ending this now! All of my light, my darkness, ALL of my feelings! Ill unleash it all, to show you what I can truly do Brad Folwtror! "

With that Ben's muscles begin to expand, not nearly as much as Brad's but enough to show power is flowing in to all of his body! Lacus is shocked as she then sees Ben's hair begin to float up and turn golden before Lacus then says

," Ben, oh Ben. Oh?"

She is shocked that even as Ben is unleashing energy to blast away the ground around him and blow away the clouds in the sky, a wall of energy is forming around her to protect her! She then sees the golden energy float around her before she then says,"

This energy, it feels, so warm. His energy, its so strong and stern, yet so kind.

"With that Gabriel then says,"

This energy, yes, this is it! Ben, you have truly done it!"

With that Ben then tightens his fist as he then says,

" For everyone that has died, for Max, for Lacus, and even for Siegfried, I am killing you right here, and right now Brad Fowltror! I seen you cause so much evil, and I won't take it, anymore! RAHHH!

" With that Ben's aura explodes, before his hair turns golden, and takes the formation of a Super Saiyan 2 like Gohan's! As lighting sparkles around his aura his entire body then turns golden like Domon in G Gundam when he is in Hyper mode before he then causes enough energy to explode and cover the entire planet! Axel sees this and then chuckles grimly as he then says,"

God damn it Auro, so this is it eh? Good job, you really are the real deal."

Everyone then sees Ben calmly land on the ground in front of Lacus, welding the large Divine Nova sword like it is nothing before Cloud then says,

" Ben, I knew you could do it." Doug grins and says, Way to go buddy."

The Supreme Kai then says,"

This power, only two power levels have ever been this high, Goku when he was a Super Saiyan four, and Seyia! We, really do have are champion.

" Ezan nods and then says," Yes, without a doubt, you're the true chosen one Ben Auro, so show Brad just what the wrath of such a being can be!

" Brad sees Ben staring at him with deadly serious eyes before he gets furious and says,"

What's with that look loser? Think some flashy light show is going to scare me? Tricks don't mean jack, not when you're dealing with the Unstoppable Juggernaught! How dare you look at me that way, ill rip that head of yours right off!

"With that Brad goes to punch Ben , and Ben does not even dodge! However, he does not even have to, as Ben does not even flinch form the massive fist's impact ! Brad freaks out and says, "

What how did you, GUH!" In a instant Ben throws Brad's massive body to the side as if it was nothing before he then says,"

No, this is no trick Brad, this power of mine, is real. And I'll just cut to the chase now, I am far stronger then you."

Brad lands on his head, and gets back up, snarling with rage looking like he is going to explode before he then says,

" You little rotten queer! I'll break every bone of your body! "

With that he instantly goes to punch Ben, but in a instant Ben slashes the middle finger and ring finger off Brad before he even sees it! As Brad sees his fingers fall to the ground he then says,"

What the, what just, GUH!" In a nanosecond Ben punch's Brad's gut so hard that every part of his body ripples like he is on a vibrating chair before he is smashed to the ground! Ben just stares at Brad and says,"

I happened loser, deal with it. "

Brad coughs up blood as he then glares at Ben and then says,"

What, what the hell are you? How, how can I , be so badly damage, after only one freaking blow made contact!"

Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Why are you so badly damaged? What do you think Brad, it's because that's how far the difference in are power now is! You can destroy planets, and your evil has millions, but you won't kill me, I promise you that's the reality!

" With that a geyser of magma erupts in the distance behind him, and lighting strikes down around the area before Ben powers up again and says,

" You want to know who I am Brad Fowltror! Pay attention one last time. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness. I am the truth to the judgment of evil, and the bane of your existence!" Brad starts to lose it as he then smashes the ground and then says, "

No , no no no no , NO! This can't be happening!

" Ben grins as he points the Divine Nova at Brad and then says,"

Oh, it is Brad! And that's because I am Ben Auro, the Enji Knight that will be the savior to the universe! Ally to good, nightmare to you! So, get ready to die, you're not getting out of this no matter what!" Brad gets delirious and completely insane as now that the Divine Nova, the White Dragon and Master Myer's heart is gone his energy is pure evil before he yells out and then says,"

SHUT UP! Your nothing, NOTHING! You're just a weakling, a wuss that will never EVER be able to take on a god! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME BEN AURO! "

With that Ben's energy explodes before he then says," Shut up and die, you miserable scum! At long last, it's time to make my dream a reality!

You always say the strongest will always win, so lets see how your own rules come back to bite you! So, let's end this once and for all, BRAD!"

With that Ben and Brad get ready to fight, and settle this long painful score once and for all! However, the conclusion to this dual will have to wait, because we sadly reached the end of this chapter! If there was a button, Brad has broken it, because thanks to the efforts of many, Ben has at last managed to be the owner of the newly combined Divine Mugen Nova, and reached his ultimate power! Will this power be enough to settle this nightmare once and for all?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, Ben shows the wait for his ultimate power was well worth it, as he thrashes Brad without mercy! Brad is forced to realize that Ben has surpassed him, and quickly goes to any lengths to kill Ben! However, no matter what, Ben is ready to crush Brad's hopes like the monster has crushed so many, and so the final judgment of the vile villain is at last at hand! However, what ripples will come out from this conclusion?

Plenty, and to find out just what kind, don't you dare miss Chapter _**179: The Tyrant's Dusk, the Star's Dawn of Freedom**_! . See you there! However, before we depart, Authors notes time! First things first. Yes, I know it seems cliché and Dragon Ball like to bail Master Myers out, but I assure everyone its only because his character still has things to go through and because Lacus was able to retrieve his heart out along with the heart of the Blue Eyes white Dragon.

And to get to that, in case you're confused, Brad never really absorbed Lacus 's heart but he did absorb the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's, and the shock did make Lacus go in to a death like state till her sprit unleashed her true resolve and her angelic powers awakened.

Also, just to make it clear, Brad's mind after he transformed was making him nearly have the mind of a zombie or a child, but his madness kept flashing on and off so that's why he could still have coherent speeches even as most of it was just him acting like a demon child. I know it gets old quick, but don't worry, it will be over soon. I just had him keep talking even after degrading this far because I figured if it got as bad as Kid Buu it would be even more annoying lol.

Oh, and just in case you think, a few matters were wrapped up a little, unceremoniously, lets just say like always just remember nothing is as it seems to the very end hahah.

But, I will say Larxene is dead without a doubt, she got the death she had coming for her, along with Nightmare sadly.

Also, I know the fight with Saix kind of got glossed over, but, lets just say I had more important things to focus on haha. To be honest originally I was going to have Saix be killed by Brad, but I realized I could think of something better so I did haha. IF Saix was to die today I would have went all out but, ill save that for next time haha.

Also, I know that that Goku got new lines in DBZ kai when he goes Super Sayian, but, I don't care if the new version is more correct to the original, I liked the first dub's version more haha.

All right, thanks for the wait, hope it was worth it and hope you can stay tuned. I know you all know what is next, but I hope I Can pull it off in the most enjoyable method I Can think of, and I have something quite fun planned hehe. So with that, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see even more for this and the next chapter, and till next time!


	70. C 179: Ben's Justice, Brad's Breakdown!

_**Chapter 179: The Hero's Ascension and The Savage's Decimation! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben's ultimate showdown with Brad Fowltror was getting even more intense as Ben was fighting against the clock to make sure Brad's taking Lacus's soul was just a cruel act and not a lethal one! However, despite Ben's ultimate resolve, all it seemed to do against Brad was humor him!

However, despite the overwhelming boost Brad had from all of the things he stole, Ben refused to give up, and even managed to put Brad on the ropes! However, just when it seemed that Ben had a chance to get the Divine Nova back from Brad, he was stopped by none other than Larxene! As the vile women took full advantage of Ben's opening to try and paralyze him and string him up for Brad to finish him off it seemed she was ready to replace Lacus as Brad's wing-man! However Brad showed Larxene that despite all of her help the only person Brad had any desire to help was himself, as he savagely killed her just because she was someone who was strong, and gave the Savage Nymph a vicious end as he took all of her energy in to him! With that boost of energy Brad attacked Ben with even more ruthless attacks, but luckily for Ben Ezan and co, after overcoming the enraged attacks of Saix powered up by the Celestial Beast Gerzar and come to his aid. However, by the time they arrived it seemed like their presence was not needed thanks to Brad's power being too much for even himself!

Xemnas then arrived to further rub it in to Brad that he was trying to take on far more then he could handle. However, before the leader of the Dark Enji could take the Divine Nova for himself, he was stopped by none other than Kira, who along with the rest of the Zannacross Empire had come to destroy all of these obstacles in one fell swoop! Conflicting ambitions quickly exploded as Xemnas and Kira clashed to gain control over the Divine Nova. However, in a twisted turn of events the two schemers were both out plotted by Brad! Even while weakened from overdosing in dark energy, Brad showed he was truly the master opportunist, as he used the special blade Xemnas had given him, to stab both him and Kira while they were in the middle of a beam struggle! To Ben and everyone else's horror Brad absorbed the combined power levels of two of Ben's most formidable foes in to his body!

However, this gamble quickly turned out to blow up in Brad's face, and the rest of his body! For while the energy of the two villains indeed horrified everyone as Brad got a massive power up, it also eroded away what little humanity Brad had left as the massive amount of darkness proved far too much for him to handle as he transformed in to a gigantic gruesome monster!

However, even as his brain had eroded to barley a level above a ape, his desire to kill and destroy was still burning strong, and his number one desire to kill Ben was still the top thing on his mind! And despite him being little more than a living wrecking machine, as large and as strong as he had become that's all he needed to become a even greater threat! However, thanks to Brad's multi part back stabbing now Brad had truly done the impossible, and unite every force both good and evil to work together just once to destroy their common hated foe, Brad Fowltror! However, even as former enemies like Axel and Nightmare put aside their differences to help Ben take on a even more hated foe even theses reinforcements seemed to not change a thing as Brad seemed to truly have become invincible!

However, with a series of shocking events Ravxen revealed he was the one who truly gave Brad the power to take in the Juggernaut Project, and seemed to be toying with the massive brute before he too was sent flying! However, that shocking event was followed up with another twist as Night-Terror found out that Brad had absorbed the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and had at last been reunited with his long lost lover Kisara! Being kept out of the dark by Damonus about Lacus 's true purpose due to, confects of interests, Night-Terror was outraged that his long lost lover was in the body of a massive pile of living slime and the Zannacross Inquisitor unleashed a passion he long forgot he had on Brad!

However, even this resolve did little good, as Brad unleashed a fatal blow on the demonic knight. However, the warrior refused to go down as Brad's meal, and with the last ounce of good that was in him as the legendary hero Siegfried , and a desire to spite Brad to the end, he killed himself before Brad could devour him, and blasted the Divine Nova out of Brad's body as he transferred his life-force energy to the holy sword! With the sword no longer his Brad was unable to hold in the power he stole, and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon broke free, before it took to its true shape of light, the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon!

However, Ben quickly found even better news as he saw that both Master Myers and Lacus were able to retrieve their hearts and return from the brink of death! And to insure they would not go back, Lacus at last unleashed her angelic power, and used it to fix the Star Sword that Ben broke, and then combined the Star Sword and the Divine Nova to the true ultimate weapon of the light, the Divine Mugen Nova! With Lacus 's will as the final crystal shard to insure Ben's right to bare this blade, Ben took the gift from his lover and used it to unleash his ultimate desire, to protect her and all of those he cared about, and then with all of his energy, unleashed his ultimate power ! Ben quickly proved that he was the true welder of the Divine Nova by shutting down Brad's assaults as if they were nothing! And so at last, the final stage of the conflict between Ben and Brad is set!

Can Ben prove he is truly worthy of being the chosen one as he lives up to the hopes of Max, Xion, Craft and many others, including Nightmare? Only one way to find out, so at long last let the final round of Ben and Brad begin! Hold on to something this wild moment of truth starts right now!

* * *

And now as we start today's chapter, once more before we go on to the main event, we start off with someone who is taking in the turnaround of the main events, and its none other than Darth Damonus! Yes, the evil demon lord is quite unhappy at the events that are unfolding on Earth Prime, so unhappy that as the most loyal confidant of Zannacross upon seeing through his viewing magic Ben's ultimate transformation his rage is so great that the entire world of Vandalgyon is trembling in his rage! And as the scène now turns to the evil being stopping the fire his own rage is unleashing in the throne room of Neo Pandemonium.

And Damonus struggles to keep himself from letting his rage get even larger as he sees Ben at his ultimate power welding the Divine Mugen Nova, a site that recalls bitter memories from millions of years ago! Damonus sees Ben preparing to unleash his wrath on Brad before Damonus glances at Brad in his massive mutated form before he then snarls and then says,"

Damn you, Brad Fowltror, you wretched inferior being! The Dark Enji were fools to ever even let such a beast be on their leash! Because of this ultimate heretic's arrogance, now the worst case scenario, the ultimate obstacle to our destiny has been allowed to materialize! Ben Auro, somehow he has become as much as a nuisance as Seyia, and since I can feel his spirit all the way from here, he has become just as strong, if not more! The passions of mortals, they have caused the cosmos to decay and are plans to derail, for the last time! But, even if the ultimate defender of Cosmos and her fantasy society has been able to take shape, it won't be enough, not this time!

That's right Ben Auro, rejoice on crushing that infernal insolent ape, it shawl be your last victory! Yes, I, and Master Zannacross did not wait a near eternity to unleash are revenge on all of existence, only to be denied it by a few complications!

Yes chosen one, you and all of your friends will find that even this power cannot bring salvation out of the one true fate of the universe! So, embrace, just how much your power can really give you Ben Auro! For soon, the true master of all will show to every single thing, what ultimate power really is!

"With that Damonus turns behind him, to see the seal of Zannacross nearly cracking before he cackles and says,"

Yes, it's time to see who will be the final spectators, for the Shin Emperor of Darkness's resurrection! HAHAH!

" With that the second in command of the Zannacross Empire calms down and monitor how the showdown between the two hated enemies will go, and now we go to see that to!

* * *

So now we shift views to right where we left Ben last time, with Ben getting ready to pulverize Brad! As we return to the battle ground and see the two opponents glaring at each other even after the display of power Ben just showed Brad the massive foe still refuses to see the writing on the wall, and is once more cackling as he then sees Ben 's energy go high in to the sky before Brad then says,"

You really think you can kill me you stupid little bug? Don't you get what I am by now runt? I am god damn Brad Fowltror, the Unstoppable Juggernaut, the most powerful thing there is! You think that freak pulling a fast one inside me and giving you the Divine Nova will change a thing? Haha, just another one of your damn dreams loser! You're never going to be a real man, you're never going to be able to be better than me, NEVER!

" Ben just smirks as he then says,"

Talk all you want, but you can only stall this for so long Brad. I can all ready see the fear in your eyes, and your thinking right to be afraid, because after all the time we have known each other I feel like giving you just as much mercy as you have given me, and everyone else you crushed for your stupid selfish desires!"

Brad goes ballistic again as his entire body twitches and he grinds his teeth so hard that some of them break before he then says,"

YOU DARE MOCK YOUR GOD! You're as stupid as ever, I am not afraid of you, I am not afraid of anything! You're the one that's stalling, because you know that I am going to kill everyone and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Ben narrows his eyes and then says," Oh, I plan on doing more then something Brad. Enough, I am tired of your voice so it's time to shut it for good!

" Doug then cracks his neck and then says," Oh yah, time for the home stretch baby! With him as messed up as he is I know we can finish this with one hard knock!"

Link nods and then says,"

Come everyone, the time to vanquish this most hideous of friends is upon us! "

Ben hears his friends all cheer out with enthusiasm and get ready to fight before he then says,"

Everyone, I am glad to have your support, and I am so grateful for all you have done today. However, from here on out ill finish this battle myself. "

Cloud then says," Ben, are you sure, you don't have to push yourself harder then you have to.

" Ben nods and says," Don't worry, there has been enough pain today, and there is no need for any more unneeded pain to those that don't deserve it. Besides, to be honest, I am still getting use to my new power, and don't want any accidents to happen. Don't worry though, as wide as the difference between me and Brad is, I have all that I need to finish this."

Brad snarls as he then says,"

Oh, you think you have the Juggernaut all figured out punk? I have been holding back you know; I'll show you once and for all what absolute force truly means!

"Ben slowly walks forward and puts both hands on the Divine Mugen Nova before he then says,"

Somehow I still feel confident. Maybe that's because when it comes down to it when your dirty tactics and raw strength are not enough, there is not anything left to you? I wonder, just how much you're going to break down after you realize that your weaker than your opponent and that you're on the losing end of your own game eh Brad? No more talking, there is only one thing I want to hear from you now trash!"

Ben walks calmly in Brad's direction and a nervous Lacus struggles to get back up on her feet as she then says,"

Ben, please, please be careful. Even as things stand, we both know how vicious Brad can be. So please, don't do, ah!"

Lacus in her weakened state can barely stand and she is about to trip over herself, however in a instant Ben is there to catch her and despite the massive amount of power he is holding he still catches' her gracefully and smiles as he then says,

" Don't worry Lacus, I know from experience how desperate people can do crazy things, especially as crazy a psycho as this punk here. But I won't let him do anything to hurt you, me, or anyone else again. I promise, ill end this very soon."

As Lacus gets back on her feet she gets teary eyed as she then says,

" Oh Ben, thanks you. Good luck, and give him a few for me ok?"

Ben gives Lacus a thumbs up as he then says,"

Oh ill give him that and so much more. Oh?"

Ben sees the ground is going through another quake as Brad is punching the ground in a fury as he then says,"

Nothing lamer then to tell girls promises you can't keep Auro! Then again a piece of garbage that dike is stupid enough to believe anything so I guess y, GUH!"

In a flash Ben has moved from to where Lacus was to being right in front of Brad, and instantly smashing Brad in the jaw so hard that his head spins around! As Brad recoils in pain he staggers back to see Ben glaring at him with deadly seriousness as he then says,"

You're not talking to Lacus like that ever gain. You're not talking to her period! You caused such massive suffering, and now it's time for you to pay up for it!"

Ben instantly unleashes a barrage of lighting fast blows with his fists and feet in the same fashion that Gohan in his Mystic state thrashed Super Buu!

As Ben ends his combo with a swift kick to Brad's neck his hated foe gargles in pain as he at spins his head back in to the most proper position he can pull off before he snaps and then says,"

God damn, GOD DAMN ENJI! "With that Brad goes to slash at Ben with his claw arm, only for Ben to calmly block the thrust with the Divine Nova. Brad then gets enraged as he raises his arms in to the air before he then says,

" Ill rip that cocky face right off! DIE!"

With that Brad instantly unleashes a barrage of lighting fast attacks, only for Ben to counter each attack! Brad tries to hit Ben for around thirty seconds, but even as spikes blast out of parts of his body at the same time, it's nothing for Ben! Brad's anger just continues to boil as he then says,"

You can't run forever, like always you're going to get sloppy, and then your mine!"

With that Brad attacks with both of his arms, and as Ben blocks those strikes Brad instantly tries to bite Ben with his jagged teeth! However, even as he hits Ben, his teeth shatter on impact before Brad howls in pain! He then snarls and says

," RAHH! Your tricks, I am so sick of your god damn tricks! "

Ben responds with," This is no trick, it's just that the difference in power between us is so great that you have no hope of winning now. Too bad you made sure to tick off every other person that exists, now no one in all time and space will bother saving you now!" Brad pounds the ground with rage again as he then says,

" I don't need saving, from the likes of you! Your going to pay, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR MOCKING ME DRITWAD! "

With that Brad forms a energy blast in his mouth, however Ben instantly warps right in front of Brad's face and roundhouse kick's Brad's mouth shut, causing the blast to misfire, and blow a hole in Brad's jaw! Brad roars in pain as he then staggers back and says,

" RAHH! No matter what you do, I am going to get my hands on you and break all of your bones in front of Lacus and all of your friends!

Ben 's aura then flares up and as sparks of lighting crackle around him he then says,"

Well, if you still can't see how things are, then I'll have to try harder because I am tired of you and your broken logic Brad! I can't kid myself, I am going to so enjoy this! "

With that in a instant he punch's Brad in the face, sending him all the way across the entire planet before Ben casually drop kicks Brad's speeding body to the ground! As Brad goes deep in to the earth, he bursts out only seconds later howling with rage! Ben just grab's his fist again and then says,

" I had enough of your voice all ready!"

With that Ben unleashes a barrage of light speed punches that to everyone else seems just like dozens, if not hundreds of punch's being unleashed at once! Despite the vast difference in size Ben is making Brad take in just how tipped the scales on this match have become as everyone sees Brad's body being hit so many times its like he is in a movie that is being fast forwarded! As Doug sees Ben smash Brad again and again like a storm of vengeance Doug grins and says,

" Well, if there was any need to prove that karma is real we have it here folks, because it's biting Brad in the ass and all over! For all the trouble Ben has had to gone through thanks to this maniac, it's more than a little enjoyable to see how much the tables have turned. "

James nods as he then says,"

Yes, it's more than a little reassuring to see that after all of the trials and threats, Ben has at last proved not only can he truly live up to his destiny, but that destiny is as powerful as we were lead to hope. As unstoppable as Brad seemed before, now his defeat seems certain. I guess that Ben having the power of the Divine Nova that Brad was using before, along with Brad no longer having accesses to either the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon or the energy of Master Myer's heart has shifted the balance you could say.

" Shinryudramon chuckles as he then says,"

Nah, those stuff are big deals and all but the most important thing is that the boss is at last showing what he can truly do! Brad still has the combined power levels of Larxene Kira and Xemnas with his own and that's still not enough to be able to take down Ben's ultimate power! As determined and powerful as the boss is now, and as fast as Brad's falling apart in every way, I know we have this in the bag!

" Ezan closes his eyes and then says,

" Maybe so, but as always nothing is truly decided till the final moment has past.

"James turns to the super elite warrior and says,

" Ezan, after sensing Ben's power and seeing how fast Brad is decaying you still have doubts eh? You think Brad has more tricks up his sleeve?"

Ezan turns to James and says,"

Nothing is impossible, but I will agree that Brad's fate is just about sealed. However, we are not out of this yet. Don't forget, even with Kira and Xemnas gone we still have plenty of other hostiles still ready to see us in pieces."

Doug looks on, and sees in the distance Bowser Meta-Knight and Robotnik watching Ben's beat down, with Sephiroth Sigma Kuja and the other Zannacross followers in the distance before he nods and says,"

Got that right Ezan. Even if some of them like Bowser and Meta-Knight seem to be willing to go with the old putting things aside for a common goal, and Nightmare really did take one for the team, we are talking with the forces of darkness here and only a sucker would think it's going to be all hugs after this."

Cloud walks up and then says,"

It is a little odd that Sephiroth and the others are just watching, even if they are cautious of Ben and Brad's power, the likes of Sephiroth are not the type to just roll over in defeat."

Squall then nods and says," Well, I think the old saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer applies well here. When it comes down to it whatever they are planning we just have to be ready to stop it. "

Shinryudramon then nods and says,"

That's right, we did not come this way just to blow it, so get ready to go to hell as unhappy bad guys you, bad guys! No matter what, Ben and all of us will give you what you all have coming! "

Everyone feels vibration as they all see that Ben is still whaling on Brad before Ben's Digimon partner chuckles and says,"

And I think everyone can see that the boss can give out a lot now, so they better start thinking twice about trying to mess with us!"

Ezan sighs and says,"

We will see Shinryudramon, we will see. Let's just be ready in case Brad decides to go down just like the person he is. "

With that the other's nod and watch as Ben seems to punch Brad for everyone Brad has ever touched! Meanwhile before we turn back to the others we now turn to get feedback from the group that Ben's friends were commenting on, the Zannacross acolytes! And as we now focus on Sephiroth, Sigma and the others it would seem they are indeed watching Ben's light speed pummeling of Brad with great interest and caution. As Sephiroth sees one of Ben's faster than sound punch's break Brad's elbow in the long sliver haired swordsmen closes his eyes and says,"

So, in the end this prophecy has come to fruition, Cloud's little pupil has evolved from a dreamer to a legend, and has clearly become our number one threat. "

Kuja nods as he then says," Indeed, with such intense energy, now I see why Damonus and the Emperor were always so adamant about the Enji not reaching this state. A shame that stupid brute had to blow everything for his stupid ego. I am one who understands ego and the joy of salivating the moment, but he just could not see the writing on the wall sadly. Heh, as things are though I doubt that will remain the case for long though. "

Galva Sigma nods and says," Yes, the power level I am reading from Ben Auro now is truly shocking, I did not think any mortal could contain such power. As things are now, deleting him, even if we attack as one will prove quite difficult.

"Ultimecia then sighs as she says,

" Even so, this light of the chosen hero will burn out all the same. Even as strong as he is, he is fighting against time itself, and has no hope of victory. After all, even now, he is just a mortal still, and no mortal, with no amount of sheer power, can stop are destiny, and can stop the reformation of existence! "

Exdeath clutch's his fist as he then says, "

Yes, all hopes of those realm will be devoured by the supreme darkness of the void! All we have to do now is fallow the plan Damonus told us to perform if this battle was to take such a turn and victory will still be ours.

" Kefka laughs madly as he then takes out some orb like candy and much's on it as he lays down on the ground sideways casually and says,

" That's right, might as well setback and watch the fireworks and enjoy the show! "

As Kefka continues to laugh on Bowser looks at the mad clown above where he is and just grumbles as he then says,"

Man, what's with those guys? Nightmare freaking gave up everything to help Ben get the power he needed, I never thought that guy out of all people would be the one to help the chosen one out! Seriously, how can those guys be so cool? Nightmare bit the big one, and for all we know Ben will set his sights on us when he is done with Brad!"

Meta-Knight then says,

" Of course they are clam, the loss of Nightmare is nothing to them. After all, Nightmare fought with honor like a true warrior to the end, but all that matters as followers of Zannacross, is the fulfillment of his will. The others must be calm because the demise of this traitor Brad, is the desire of Zannacross.

" From inside his damaged machine Robotnik hears this and strokes his mustache before he then says,"

Either that, or they know something we don't. In any case, for now, let's see just what the Chosen one's full power can truly do."

With that the round scientist puts his doubts behind him to focus on his main observation, the ongoing bombardment Ben is giving his foe! And for that we now turn are sites back to the unleashing of pain at hand and at the moment Ben has at last finished ending his punch combo and rounding it up with a powerful round house kick to Brad's face, smashing Brad in to the ground! As Brad goes through an entire level of the planet's crust Ben then chuckles and says,

" We can go on this all day Brad, but the truth is your all ready dead." Brad gets back up and chuckles weakly and says

," That's the best you got? You wimp, no matter what power you got a lame punch will never be able to, GUHH!

" All of a sudden Brad learns the hard way just how powerful Ben's punch's are, as the delayed reaction from so many high powered punch's kick in, as Brad begins to have his entire body spaz around as he feels the force of such impacts before moaning in pain! After large dents form all over his body Brad once more is smashed in to the ground! Brad as blood come out of his frontal lobe as he then says,"

Damn you Ben Auro! When I get my hands on you ill, GUH!"

With that his right ankle snaps before he lands right on his face before Ben ascends in to the air and then says,"

Even if you get your hands on me it's pointless, after all you can't break me no matter how hard you flex those rotting over-sized muscles of your Brad."

Brad gets up and smashes his leg back in to place before he smashes the ground again and again before he then says,"

You're not beating me, YOUR NOT BEATING ME! I am Brad Fowltror, there is no one more powerful than me! NO ONE BEATS ME! "

Ben then points the Divine Nova at Brad and says,"

Funny, you keep saying that, but I think even your starting to see that's just another one of your lies Brad Fowltror. Funny thing about lies, you can con reality to try and make things how you like it, but sooner or later the truth is going to catch up with you, and the faster you run from it most of the time the harder it's going to rebound right in your face! But it's too late now Brad, it's the end of the line for you! You hurt too many people for there to be any other way for this to end!"

Brad snarls and clutch's his knee so hard he draws demonic blood and slime before he then says,"

What, you trying to make me say sorry hero?"

Ben gets annoyed as his power flares up to push back Brad in to the ground before he then says,

" I don't waste time on pointless tasks like expecting heartless criminals to change their mind. I can see it in your eyes, you don't feel any regret scum. Causing millions of people to suffer, ruining countless lives, killing Max, your own parents and so many others, just for your own desires! I can see you're not sorry about any of that, even now all you can feel is desire to get yourself out of this grave you have dug!

"Brad chuckles in a mocking tone as he then says,"

Of course I am Enji, because I am not a sap like you who is clouded by a bunch of pathetic illusions! I don't care about anything but my own desires, because in the end only my own well being is worth a damn! Friends, societies, they all crumble in time, and in the end the only thing you can really count on is yourself and your own power! Even now you're just begging to pay for being so weak you annoying fag!

"Ben chuckles and then says,"

You still don't get it, being selfishly obsessed with only your own power is not true strength, it just shows how weak you are Brad Fowltror! You're too weak to believe in anything, to afraid to really trust others. Well get this through your think skull idiot, everyone is not the same as you, and I am sure as hell not like you! I am not afraid to trust , even love others. Even if it makes me weak, what strength I get in return far from makes up for it! I won't let your unhappiness at your failure of being a living being harm anyone ever again! And that's why, I am going to at last avenge Max, Lacus 's honor, and everyone else you harmed and murdered by killing every last part of you! "

Brad continues to laugh in a even more deranged fashion as he then widens his eyes and says,"

You, you're going to pay, you're SO going to pay! No one, and I mean no one gets away with mocking Brad the great! I'll show you and everyone else, that there is nothing I can't crush!"

With that Brad punch's the ground, before in a matter of seconds he lifts a massive chunk of ground off the ground, a chunk as wide and long as the area of New York City!

Brad laughs madly as he then says," Surf's up hero, time I make it clear who the big man is!"

With that Brad throws the giant rock right at Ben! However, as everyone gets tense Ben just has his golden aura flare up, before he bats the massive object with one hand in to the sky and out of the planet in the direction of the sun! Ben just shakes his hand as he then says,"

Don't bother playing a game in which you're not even in the same weight division idiot.

" Brad then screams in primal rage as he then says," ILL KILL YOU DAMN IT!"

With that Brad fires a barrage of energy blasts in machine gun fashion! However, Ben once more shows this is just wasting everyone's time, as Brad's blasts are all defused by Ben's aura! Brad howls again, this time one with fear mixed in with fury as he then says,

" Damn it, why, why won't you die!"

Ben then smirks again as he then says,"

That's simple, because losing to trash like you is something I refuse to tolerate! As I made it clear by now Brad, I am the one Cosmos and the angels have chosen to defeat Zannacross and save all there is from the forces of evil, and you're the very definition of evil!

"Brad has his one good eye bulge, before it mutates in to three smaller eyes! Those eyes then look at Ben's comrades to the left before Brad forms a wide grin and then says,

" Well, even if you are invincible Benny boy, your precious pals are sure not! You better enjoy making a fool out of me because all that's precious to you being blown to bits is the price!"

With that Brad instantly turns around and fires a barrage of blasts from his hands and mouth! However as the barrage of red energy orbs head for Ben's friends, in an instantly Ben moves faster than anyone can fallow before he deflects all of the attacks! In the blink of a eye Brad and everyone else sees all of Brad's attacks shatter in to light particles before they even reached anyone before Ben just wags his finger at Brad in the same manner of Sonic before Ben then says,"

Should not have done that Brad, now you're just getting me pissed off."

Brad steps back as he then says," What the, how the," Ben then has golden energy swords form around him in a circle before he looks deadly serious again as he then says,"

I'll teach you once and for all, what I think of you hurting people I care about Brad! Since you love pain, you will LOVE this!"

With that Ben instantly dives at Brad, and slashes him deeply across the face, causing Brad to scream in pain as he then says,"

RAH! Damn you Ben, I swear I am , GUHHH!"

With that Ben shows he is just getting started as he unleashes a barrage of lighting fast sword slashes with the Divine Nova, and as his energy swords enlarge to become massive blades of light just as they strike on his command as well! Ben's sword combos are so vicious that it is like Final Form Drive Sora from Kingdom Hearts on turbo speed! After ending this ruthless combo with a sword slash right across Brad's entire colossal body the demonic giant falls to his knees as he then says,"

I hate you, Ben Auro, I HATE YOU! If it was not for you, I would have won all ready, and the entire universe would be at my knees! It's all because of you, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

" Ben chuckles as he then says," And I am so glad that my life has been the wrench in your gears, because if your gears of madness were allowed to turn, Lacus would still be your abused slave, and countless lives, maybe even the entire Lylat Kingdom and beyond would be at your mercy! If nothing else, all of the pain I went through was worth it to see everything you spent so much time on come crashing down on your face! Because without a doubt, you're the last person that deserves to escape from justice Brad, and now it's time to end your miserable existence! "

With that Ben's hand twitches before he grasps it tightly and he then says,"

Yes, this has been dragged on for long enough, I can't stand seeing you alive another second! Tell me Brad, how does it feel to be powerless, to be outclassed by your opponent, especially when everything is on the line? How does it feel to know your powerless to escape death? Do you now understand the pain you caused to so many others? "

Brad looks like he is about to burst as he then says,

" Power, less? You dare call me , ME powerless! You think you can make me sorry? You think I regret doing what I did, who I am? Hell no, only losers regret lame things like that! The only thing I regret is not realizing how big of a pain you were going ot be from the start, and that I did not waste you as soon as I saw you! You think I ever cared, what you think, what anyone else thinks star loser? ILL SHOW YOU WHAT I THINK OF YOU!"

With that Brad's dark aura explodes before he yell's loudly and in his hands energy starts to form! His muscles begin to expand once more, and his body begins to mutate further as the energy ball keeps getting larger and larger as he then says,"

I'll show you what I think of all of your damn annoyance, as I blast you all to dust! Yes, I'll just kill everything at once and end this for good! Even if you can dodge or get out of this Ben, all of your precious friends will be dead and you will have no air to breath! Blowing up one useless galaxy and every loser in it is a small price to pay for the god of the new world to be free of his pests once and for all! "

With that Brad's energy bomb gets so large that it covers the sky, and the ground around everyone begins to crumble! As James takes to the air he gets tense as he dodges a geyser of magma that has erupted where he stood before he then says,"

Just great, Brad is clearly getting desperate; he is not bluffing about the power of that attack!"

Shinryudramon then picks up Samus and Link before Samus then looks at Ben standing calmly as the Chozo armored bounty hunter then says,"

Well, let's just hope Ben is being calm because he knows what he is doing and not because the power has gone to his head. Otherwise, this is going to be ugly."

With that Lacus sees Brad yelling insanely before she sees magma forming around the ground and then says,"

Oh no, this is just what I feared! I, ahh!

" With that before Lacus can react the ground beneath her shatters! Still too tired to fly herself Lacus gets ready to desperately cast a warp spell, only for Aeris and Aqua to fly over her and grab her by the arms! The blue haired women grins and says," are you ok? "

Lacus looks ashamed as she nods and says," Yes, thank you Aqua. Sorry for that, I am trying to recover but, it's not as easy as I hoped. I just wish, I could be fighting alongside Ben, to help him. This is all my mess, and I hate having to clean up what I started.

" Aeris giggles and then says,"

Don't be too hard on yourself Lacus, Ben is doing all of this for you, and for everyone else that wants peace to. Dealing with such power is no small fleet after all, even I have not had to go through dealing with as much celestial energy as you're trying to adapt to. Don't worry, you don't have to handle it all yourself Lacus, that's what friends are for.

"Lacus has her face smile with gratitude as she then says,"

Aeris, Aqua, thank you. I promise ill return the favor someday. For now, I guess all I can focus on is that Ben gets out of this ok.

"Aqua nods and then says,"

Don't worry Lacus, Ben has proved he is not settling for anything less than a victory for us. Just, continue to believe that he can do it.

" Lacus looks determined as she then says," I do believe, with all my heart I believe Ben can win! He has shown to me, that I can believe in him. And I do, I trust my hero with all of my being! So, don't give up Ben, I know you can end this so we can at last, move on to a happier time."

Aqua nods and then says,"

Don't worry, no matter what Brad pulls, I know Ben is not going to let him get the upper hand, not ever again.

"With that the three ladies then see Ben begin to power up as the Divine Mugen Nova explodes with energy. Brad just laughs as he then says,"

So you Enji chump, still think your all that? All you did was make things even worse for all of your little pals! I am going to kill you, and even if I don't ill still blow away all of your friends? Now, there is nothing you can do but see how worthless your god damn life is! DIE BEN AURO!"

With that Brad unleashes his energy blast with his hand, and sends it right for Ben! However, even as the wielder of the Divine Mugen Nova sword sees a energy blast now the size of a moon coming for him he closes his eyes and has the divine blade surge with energy before he then says," What am I going to do? That's simple, shut you done, once and for all!

Shin Divine Flare Edge! "

With that Ben blasts right at the incoming energy blast and thrusts his sword right in to the massive ball of destruction! Brad snickers as his energy sphere gets even larger and he then says,"

Struggle all you want, it's over! That's what you get for mocking Brad Fowltror you punk! Nothing can stop that blast, so get ready to eat everything you ever said about me you piece of, WHAT! "

Brad is horrified to see his energy attack get pushed back and get unstable before he hears Ben shout out, "

I have had enough with proving you wrong, now it's time we finish this Brad! "

With that Ben charges right through Brad's energy blast and as the entire attack shatters in to fragments the energy seems to swirl around the Divine Mugen Nova! Brad staggers back as he then says,

" That's not possible! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

"Ben then has energy swords form around him again and they all enlarge before he then says,"

Oh sure it is Brad! Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With that Ben charges right at Brad and performs a powered up version of his sword barrage attack! In his ultimate powered up state Ben's energy swords also slash at Brad on all sides! Brad is slashed all over again and again and unlike before Ben is putting everything he has in to theses slashes! As Brad feels intense pain blasting out all over his body as Ben slashes across Brad to form a pentagram of light with the center having the symbol of infinity form in his chest he can only flail his arms around to try and crush Ben as he then says,

" RAHH! No matter how many times you hit me, I'll never die, NEVER! "

Ben just ascends above Brad before he then has the Divine Nova surge with power before he then says,"

There is always a first time for everyone Brad, get use to it!"

Brad looks at Ben with pure hate as he then says,"

NOT FOR ME ITS NOT!" Ben smirks as Brad tries to gorge him with his claw arm before he replies with,"

Oh really? Like hell!"

With that Ben swiftly performs a descending slash, and slashes right through the upper part of Brad's claw! Brad moves his head out of the way of the blade, but Ben's attack still goes on to slash his entire right arm off, and a part of his right leg! Brad roars in pain as blood gushes out and he then says,"

RAHH! My arm! God damn it, that's still not enough, ITS STILL NOT, RAHH!"

With that the full force of Ben's slashes take effect as explosions blast out all over Brad's body! Brad falls to the ground full of holes all over his body before he moans and says,"

Damn it, DAMN IT!"

With that Brad roars again, as he gets up only for his leg to snap and he falls down before he then says,"

This can't be happening, not to me, not to the strongest being of all! This is all some god damn trick! IT'S A TRICK!"

Ben wipes some blood off his face before he then says,"

No Brad, this is real all right. You were warned so many times what would happen if you did not turn back from this. Your father tried to steer you right, but you just blew him off, literary. Lacus, and the Enji like Sabin and Master Myers tried vainly to get you on the right path, but you refused to listen to anyone but yourself! And now after refusing to trust anyone, believe in anything but your own sadistic path to power, and so now you truly have lost in every way possible Brad. Of course it's hard to feel sorry when you willingly threw yourself down this path without a second thought and torn up any hope of redemption a long time ago. That's why, I don't feel anything but justice for what I am going to do to you next Brad, and I doubt that anyone else will to! So, get ready for your one way trip to hell!

" Brad sees Ben begin to power up before he goes totally nuts and says," NO! It's not possible, I can't lose to you, not to trash like you! I am Brad Fowltror, the master of everything! I'll make everything mine, I'll make every single pathetic moron do what I want! No way, I am losing to a lame weakling like you! I'll kill you, I will bash, clobber, thrash, rip, smash you, I WILL BLOW YOU TO BITS YOU , RAHHAHAH!"

With that he coughs up blood again as his entire body begins to twitch before Ben powers up and says,'

Even you must have realized that the bubble over your dream world has burst Brad! You have nothing left but to expect your fate because it's going to happen no matter what you can expect! In the end its clear when you can't overpower things to turn your way, your just a pathetic little worm that has nothing. So die like the worm you are!"

Brad then laughs madly as he then says,"

Pathetic, I'll show you, PATHETIC! I don't need anything else, because absolute force is the answer to everything! I'll just crush you, Ill crush you all, with more power! No matter what, I won't lose to you, NEVER! RAHHH!"

With that Brad's entire body begins to convulse, before his muscles begin to explain again! Ben gets on guard as he then says,"

It's useless Brad, no matter how much you puff yourself up ill crush you regardless! You don't even have fists to punch me with, you have nothing! Huh?"

Ben and everyone then sees Brad laughing madly as Brad's body continues to expand and he then says," I told you, I have all I need to make you all pay, I HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER! HAHAHHAHAHA!"

With that everyone is horrified to see Brad's body mutate even further, till his body gets even more disfigured and he gets real fat, real fast! More so though, Brad's body begins to lose any trace of a coherent shape, as all of his limbs mutate to in to a disfigured mass of a being, that the nearest thing that it could describe is a cross of the final form of the G type monster in Resident Evil two and the final freaky state of the Testuo from the Akira movie!

As everyone sees Brad turn in to a massive hideous blob James sees Brad's dark aura explode all around his body as he sees some of Brad's organs showing outside his body, many mouths form over his body like how a Akuma from the D gray man series mutates and sees small hands and mouths form all over his body, trying to absorb anything in the area before he then says,

" Brad, he truly has lost all sanity, and is pushing his body beyond any sense of stability to get any power he can grasp to try and kill Ben! But at this rate, he is eroding himself to an unstable state.

"Doug grins and says," Well, that means looks like this is just about over eh?"

Ezan gets tense as he then says,"

Maybe, but if this gets any more out of hand, it could be over for all of us! Don't you get it Fitter? Brad is amassing so much energy in to his body, that at this rate he will die shortly, but die by self destructing! And with all the power he has stored up, a blast of that magnitude can quite possibility destroy everything in this entire region of space!

"Shinryudramon then says,"

This is crazy, even Brad would not be that, ah nuts! Hurry up and finish him boss!"

With that everyone sees Brad's entire body continue to expand like a balloon in the same way Cell did when he tried to blow himself up! Brad just laughs madly as what is left of his twisted melting face laughs as the symbol of Zannacross burns brightly on his forehead before he then says,"

Still have the nerve to be so smug Benny boy? Now you have done it, now you're going to lose EVERYTHING all thanks to the Unstoppable Juggernaut!"

Ben then gets on guard as he then says,"

You really think going this far is going to change anything Brad? Just how you expect to fight, even to live when you're like this?

" Brad just keeps laughing in a delirious fashion as he then says,

" I don't fight loser, I KILL! I'll kill you, no matter what you're not getting your precious happy ending! That's right, Brad Fowltror does not lose! So, if I can't have the final score, NO ONE CAN! I won't let you morons get away with denying the champ what he deserves! "Ben sees the entire area shaking and magma blasting up before he then says,"

What kind of champ goes down like such a sore loser that you try to take down everyone with you! Sounds more like you're to the end proving that you're a miserable selfish being the is the embodiment of evil! Face it Brad, you're the biggest loser there is!

" Brad gets enraged again and roars as his body continues to expand and he continues to glow red before parts of his body begin to boil and he then says,"

SHUT UP LOSER! I am a winner,because I'll do anything to win, ANYTHING! I don't care who has a problem with me, or who is in my way! I'll show no mercy, and break everything that's denying me my pleasures, ill massacre all of time and space till the only thing that is left is what I want! Heheh, HAHAHA! Yes, everything, ill destroy everything that resists my era and then everyone will see how things go down! ZHAHA!

" With that Ben's power explodes before he flies up and sighs before he then says,"

No Brad, this is how its going to go down, and it goes down with you dying alone right now! Your rampage ends right here, I won't let you get away with any more pain! This is the truth Brad, this is your justice! "

With that the Divine Nova all of a sudden levitates in to the air as golden energy swords form a ring in front of Ben before he has two massive sphere's of golden light form in his hands and he then says,"

Now, Ultimate Shinryukenha, times ten!"

With that Ben then puts his hands together to fire a massive golden energy blast! As he unleashes his ultimate energy blast the ring that the Divine Nova has formed magnifies the energy beam, till it increases so much in size that it surpasses Brad's mass! As this massive spinning golden laser beam heads right for Brad his eyes bulge as he then says,"

What, what you think you're doing? I told you to just get ready to, RAHHHH!"

With that Brad is consumed with the beam as Ben then says,"

What I am doing is killing you Brad Fowltror! You have shown that you truly are as pathetic as you can get, and you're so deranged I would almost pity you. That is, of course till I remember, THAT I REALLY HATE YOU!

" Ben then unleashes another burst of energy to utterly consumed Brad and the raging psycho just roars in pain to try and stop it, but it's all in vain as he then says,"

No, you can't stop the unstoppable, you can't beat the invincible! I CAN"T LOSE! HRAHRA!"

As Brad's body begins to get torn apart Ben glares right at Brad's eyes and sees that they are a mix of pure hate and fear before he then says,"

At last, after everything, this is the end. Brad, the most disturbing thing of all is that you and I are not entirely different people. We both hate being nobodies, and we both did not want to have are desires go on unfilled. If, things were different, I have been forced to realize there was a chance I could have grown up like you. However, that's never going to happen, because despite are similarities s the key differences make us absolute different people and that's because I had friends and family that made sure I did not become a monster like you!

Even though I always wanted my dreams to come true more than anything, I never would have went as far as to ruin the lives of others to get that far! You on the other hand, never cared about anything but want you wanted and your actions killed millions because of it! You wrecked Lacus 's life for so long, you killed Max just because you hated his guts, and you made my life such hell because you can't stand what I am! Well, I can't stand what you are either, and I am going to do something about it! Yes, at long last, time to make one of my dreams a reality! Your nothing but scum that has nothing but a negative effect on this universe Brad, so time to be erased like the trash you are! This is where you die , YOU LOSE BRAD!"

With that Ben unleashes another surge of power, and completely consumes Brad with his energy blast! Brad roars in pain as he is blasted in to the sky, and is shocked to see that his body is being vaporized! Brad unleashes one last furious roar of pain before he then says,"

NO! I can't lose, I can't die! I am Brad Fowltror, the Unstoppable Juggernaut! I an invincible, I am the greatest being there is!

I AM THE BEST THE STRONGEST THE GREATEST! I AM GOD DAMN BRAD FOWL, GURAHRAHRAH!"

With that Brad makes the same kind of dying expression Cell and Nappa made in DBZ before they died as Brad's heart, the twisted fusion of his heart and the Juggernaught Project at last cracks, and has every last part of it shatter! Ben and everyone else then see every single cell of Brad Fowltror disintegrate, before Lacus sees Brad's face, still full of shock, break apart before she closes her eyes and then says,

" Brad, this is truly were we part forever, and I can only say that dying like a miserable monster is just what you deserved. "

With that Ben's energy beam goes in to the sky and instantly blazes on to go in to the stars, before everyone sees an explosion that rocks the entire planet! Only after a few seconds have gone by does Ben lower his hands and take a deep breath before he then says,"

At last, I , finally did it. That, felt so good."

With that everyone is shocked before James then says," So, is it truly over?"

Doug chuckles as he then pats James on the back and says,"

Not till the fish jumps my man. Hah only kidding , what you think?

Ben sent every single atom of that scumbag in to oblivion, it's as done a deal as you can get! Way to go Ben, I knew you could show him once and for all who the bigger man is!

" Ezan chuckles as he then says," Yes, well done Ben Auro, you ended this despite in quite the effective manner. I am glad to see that the true power of the Chosen one has lived up to its reputation."

Mario then gets delighted as he throws his hat in to the air and says,

" Yahoo, at last that madman is a done as a over steamed meat ball!"

Sonic chuckles and says,"

More like a meatball that got nuked all day Mario, but your right, we got this in the bag now! "

Behind them all Master Myers sees this and looks proud as he sees Ben chuckling above them all as he then says,

" Ben, once more, I am so proud for how far you have come . You truly have shown how great a hero you are." With that even Axel is impressed as he then says,"

Man, I hate to admit it, but that was really slick Ben Auro. Things have gone to hell, but at least the biggest idiot did not win. Now, I don't even know how to pick up the pieces from here. For that matter, I better just find Saix and get the hell out of here

." As the Dark Enji does look around for the only surviving member of the Organization are view now shifts to one that was among its ranks forever briefly, none other than Lacus! Ben's child hood friend is just fully taking in that Brad is truly dead before she looks at Ben, still floating in the air with his transformed spiky golden air floating in the wind before her eyes water and she then says,"

Ben, you, you truly did it. You, overcame Brad's full wrath, and protected me, just like you promised. Oh, at last, it feels, like I can truly breath again! Oh?"

Lacus then realizes Ben is looking right at her before his formerly serious face looks happy as he floats to her and says,

" Lacus, are you all right?"

Lacus gets on her feet and nods as she then says,"

Don't worry, I am fine. Ben, you kept your promise, thank you so much!

"Ben lands on the ground and then says,"

Of course I kept my promise, I don't break my promises to the people I love after all. Lacus, I, am so glad that, you're ok.

" With that Ben's eyes get weary, before Lacus Aeris and Aqua all notice Ben 's arms are shaking he is sweating all over and he is looking pale before Lacus gets worried and says,"

Ben, is, something wrong?

"Ben then begins to sweat hard as his free hand clutch's his chest and he says

," No, it's nothing. I just, am so glad I was able to, show I could keep my promise. I, GUH!"

With that Ben coughs up blood, before he gets dizzy and falls back! A horrified Lacus sees Ben's aura fade and his body return to normal before she at once says,"

BEN!" At once Lacus dashes at her lover, and in an instant she is able to get the energy she needs to move right to catch Ben in an instant! Lacus at once says,"

Ben, what's wrong, did Brad hurt you somehow? Huh?"

Lacus feels Ben's head and is terrified to see that it's burning up before she then says,

" Ben, your body, its burning up! What happen, Brad did not land a hit on you, and I healed your wounds after I attacked you, so, so why , why are you so hurt?

"Ben coughs again and looks weary as he then says," Sorry, to worry you Lacus. I just, feel so tired. I, can barley move, I guess using such power, power nearly on the level of god is not just going to be taken lightly."

Lacus smiles as she strokes Ben's head and then says," It's ok, just rest now Ben, you earned it. You pushed yourself way to hard, and if you don't recover, you might die! I, can't let that happen, so please relax, ill heal you right now."

With that Lacus removes the remains of Ben's shirt and unleashes her healing magic over his chest to have his wounds patched up. However, while Ben looks fine, Lacus is horrified to see Ben's head feels just as hot as before! Ben then moves his head around as he then says,

" Lacus, where did you go? I, can't see you."

Lacus is getting horrified as she then says,"

What, what is this? My healing magic worked, his wounds are gone, so why, why is his body still so damaged?

"She then sees Master Myers, the rest of Squad 7, most of the angels and more of Ben's friends run up as Doug then says,"

What the hell is going on here? It's one thing to be worn out from a fight, but it looks like the man is dying here."

Lacus is starting to look panicked as she then says," I don't understand, why, why is it not working? Did, anyone else put a spell on you or something? Please, please tell me where it hurts Ben, I have to know, where the problem is so I can help you.

" Ben winces in pain as he then says," Lacus, I just feel, so tired, and my chest hurts."

Gabriel then looks pained as he then says," I regret to say I know what is going on, and it's my worst fear. Lacus, Ben's pain is not coming from any wound caused by outside causes, but from his own body. I fear that unleashing the true power of the Divine Nova may have been too much for his body to handle.

"Lacus looks outraged as she then says,"

What! How could you create a weapon that would kill the person that would use it?"

The Supreme Kai then says," Please understand, if Ben was at the top of his health he would be tired but be able to handle it. However, Ben's body was under a critical state when he wielder the Divine Nova, and that stress must have strained him severely.

"Master Myers then looks conflicted as he then says,"

Wait , I thought you told me Ben was able to successfully take in the Angelic Sprit orb in to his heart? Was that not suppose to insure he was strong enough to handle the Divine Nova's power?"

Kal-El nods and says,

" He was successfully able to take it in, otherwise his body would have been crushed by the power from the start. However, it seems that Ben's body was just too badly stressed all ready, and this battle was the final crack in the damn you could say."

James then gets dismayed as he then says,"

Damn it, I knew, we all knew how stressed Ben had been recently. All of the battles today, all of the battles lately with little time to recover, they truly have worn down Ben far worse then we feared. Fighting with Idious, the fight with Master Myers, the battle with yourself Lacus, and the clash with Brad, that and all of the other fights today may have been far to taxing for any mortal to bare. Ben, did you really recover from being sick or did you just pretend to be better?

" Ben coughs again as he then says

," I, was not lying James. I, just maybe overshot how much better I got.

" Lacus looks at Ben again and says," What, you, have been sick and still have been fighting?"

Cloud nods and says,"

Ever since the fight with Kira and the others, or maybe even before hand Ben has not really been healthy Lacus. He, kept pushing himself and pretended that he was find, but, he could not hide it completely. All the stress was just too much for him to get over so easley."

Lacus then turns to Cloud as she then says,"

Stress? What, what are you talking about? "

Doug sighs and says,"

Come on, you really need us to answer that girl? Ever since you we saw you go postal after Castle Oblivion Ben was worried sick about you, half the time he was blaming himself for you being out of wack! Although, I guess I am not free of this to after the stunts I pulled. Still, I hope you do realize how hard he tried to get to you Lacus.

" Lacus then looks at Ben and starts to get teary eyed again as she fully realizes what has happened before she leans close to Ben and then says,"

Oh Ben, you, really worried yourself sick , over me?

"Ben coughs up blood again as he then says,"

Lacus, I was, so worried about you. For a time I was really worried, that I lost you forever. And the worst part of all is that it was all my fault, for taking so long to show you that you could trust me. It, was my fault, I should have been better at, oh?"

Lacus instantly grapes Ben's hand and starts sobbing before she then says,"

Oh Ben, please don't blame yourself anymore, you don't have to hate yourself because of me ever again! It was all my fault, I was scared and afraid, and to hurt to trust anything again. But, you refused to give up on me, and it was only because you cared for me so much that I was able to see clearly and be here this moment! Charley, Brad, all of the horrors that could have happened to me, you made sure they did not, even after I have been horrible to you for so long! So please Ben, don't die, I can't lose you now !

" Ben smiles weakly as he then says,'

Oh Lacus, it was all worth it to see you back to your old self again. No matter what, I promised to protect you always, and that's because ill love you , always. So, urg."

With that Ben's head falls down and his eyes close before Lacus sees his arm drop to! At once Lacus leans forward looking mortified as she then says quietly,"

Ben, can, you hear me? If, this is a joke to get back on me, please stop it , please? I get that you're mad at me, so please knock it off. I, I'll do anything, anything you want for as long as you live, as long as you don't die! Please Ben, I love you , and I can't lose you, not now!

" Gabriel closes his eyes and then says," I, can't feel his spirit anymore."

Shinryudramon then says," No, boss, you can't die like this! BOSS!"

Ezan looks displeased to say the least as he then says,"

Damn it all, he really refused to see his limit, what a waste."

Master Myers then sighs and says,

" No, in the end, he burned himself out to protect what mattered to him. But, it was not your destiny to be a sacrifice Ben!

"Gabriel nods and says,"

Indeed, because after all, the cosmos still needs its savior alive. This may be bending the rules but we may have to transfer his soul to finish this, oh?"

The angel and the others are stopped cold as they all hear Lacus burst in to tears, as her holy aura flares up and her body glows! She then presses her head against Ben's forehead as she then says,

" Why, are all of you taking like it's too late? Its not, I refuse to expect that Ben's dead! There is no way, that I will stand being helpless to save the man who loves me and watch him die right in front of me! Ben , never gave up on me , and I will not be so ungrateful as to not return the favor! Ben, you fought so hard and endured so much, but even if your actions now would to end the war in the way we want it, it would be inexcusable for the person who did all the work not to get any of the reward for it! I, refuse to let your love for me go unrewarded so please, Ben, don't give up, you have to live! "

With that Lacus unleashes a even larger beam of white magic right at Ben's chest before she then looks frantic and says,"

Please, I, don't know if I am strong enough to survive without you, I need you Ben, the universe needs you! So please, come back to me!"

Thor sighs and says,"

Your efforts are valiant Lacus, but I am afraid it is sadly for naught. Ben's heart broke from its own exhaustion, so healing it would do little. Oh?

" Lacus 's aura explodes to even greater lengths as her angelic wings extend to cover Ben's back before she then says,"

If that's all it is, then I'll just give him some of my own energy! Ben, I was not lying, when I said I loved you, and ill prove it no matter what it takes! All that I am, and all I can be, it's all for you! "

She then puts her hands on Ben's face kindly and strokes his hair before she then smiles sadly and says,"

That's right, before Brad rudely interrupted us, I was going to show you, how passionate my feelings are for you. And, here it is, so please feel it."

With that Lacus kisses Ben passionately, before a beam of light comes right out of her chest and goes in to Ben's body! Aeris then says,"

Lacus, are you trying to restart Ben's heart, and even fix his heart with your own heart's will? Is, that kind of magic even, huh?"

Everyone then sees an explosion of holy light consume Ben, before they hear a roar and turn up to see the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon! Everyone sees it's charging right for Lacus before Cloud gets on guard and then says,

" The Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon, after Lacus came to her senses it just watched the battle. Is it now coming to finish its vendetta? Great, now of all times? "

Everyone gets ready for more trouble before the Dragon shines and says,"

Lacus, we both made grave errors and were lost in are rage and despair. But I refuse to let the last will of Siegfried be in vain! That's why, ill combined with you, to insure the hope does not die!"

With that the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon dives in to Lacus 's back, and fuses in to her! However Lacus does not seem fazed at all as she only staggers a little bit before she gets even more determined and wraps her arms around Ben before it releases a blinding pillar of light! When it fades Lacus is still kissing Ben before she at last withdrawals from Ben's lips, and is pained to still see Ben is not moving. She then cries some more as she hugs Ben and says,

" Oh Ben, if only, I was stronger, you, Max, none of this would have happened! I am so sorry, to have brought such pain. Now, if this is my punishment, then, I'll do whatever I can to make up for it. I don't care what happens to me anymore, I lost all the respect I had for myself after how stupid I have been. However, the honor, the pride you have shown, I will never disgrace to disgrace that honor , that courage you showed me Ben! No amount of pain, will keep me from doing whatever it takes to show you my love. And then, maybe someday, I'll be able to make up for all I have done. "

Lacus then sobs some more as she hugs Ben before all of Ben's allies look depressed as Doug then says,"

Look Lacus, I know it hurts that it has to go like this, but talking to Ben like that just makes you a necro, huh, what the?

" Doug and everyone go dead silent as they think they see Ben's hand twitch!

James then says," Is this, real?"

Everyone then sees that there hope is no illusion as Ben weakly raises his right arm, and puts it on Lacus's forehead! A shocked Lacus stops crying instantly as none other than Ben says

," Don't be so hard on yourself, I all ready forgive you Lacus, so please stop crying."

Lacus then looks at Ben and sees Ben slowly open his eyes before smiling and saying,"

Er, sorry, I kind of blanked out for a second. Is, anything wrong Lacus?"

Lacus is overjoyed as she then says," Oh Ben, you're alive!

" With that Lacus hugs Ben hard as Ben , not aware just a minute ago he was dead is confused as he sees Lacus crying and everyone looking happy as well before he pats Lacus on the head and says,"

Of course I am Lacus, I, would never do something as cruel as leave you after I fought so hard to get you back. Um, did I fade off for a bit? Sorry, I just, feel so tired."

Lacus giggles as she wipes off some tears from her eyes before she then says,"

Don't worry about it, you have fought harder than most people in history have ever fought. You, just really scared me. "

Ben chuckles as he holds Lacus's hand and says," Well, I was feeling, very tired, but then I felt something feeling very nice wake me back up. Was, that your kiss Lacus?"

Lacus smiles as she says," What do you think silly? I am glad you were able to feel that. But, if you want to make sure, I'll be happy to give you another chance to make sure."

With that she kisses Ben again and Doug chuckles and says,"

Well, it's about damn time. Guess after all of this it's a good thing Ben got what he wished for. Well, if he can be happy with his sloppy, GUH!

" With that both Ezan and Aqua punch him and he yelps in pain before he keels over and Ezan snickers and says

," Don't ruin the moment with your low brow thoughts Fitter.

"Aqua nods as she wipes some tears off her eyes and says,"

Yes, it's not every day you see a true miracle."

Link nods and says,"

It is a true miracle indeed, Ben seemed so far gone that even the power of fairies would be of no use."

Luigi blows his nose as he then says

," Yah, even Super One Up Mushrooms seemed to be pointless in that point. But, Lacus really is one super girl.'

Master Myers nods and says," Yes, it seemed Ben's heart had all ready burned out, but Lacus used such a powerful spell, that it seemed to reverse time and alter reality! "

Gabriel looks amazed as he then says,"

Yes, such is the power of one of angelic blood. Lacus has proven without a doubt that she is a direct child of Cosmos, the sheer desperate desire she felt to save Ben forced her true power out of her. It, may have been a bumpy road, but, in the end it still ended in a harmonious fashion. Ben Auro, well done in at last overcoming Brad Fowltror.

That man, who had become the sum of all evil had left quite a powerful rampage. However, you proved good could overcome even the worst of the wrath of the dark side. All the remains is for us to overcome the true ultimate wrath of the master of evil. With any luck, there is still time to prevent the return of Zannacross."

Ben nods as he then says," Don't worry, no matter what, I'll be ready. The power of the Divine Mugen Nova was amazing, even Brad after all he had powered up was just a joke. Hopefully, whoever is left won't be able to much stronger. But, even if I have to fight Zannacross himself, I refuse to lose. Still, I really hope we have time for a nap first. I, don't want to worry everyone every time I use my full power. Still, I admit it's hard to handle such energy."

Lacus kisses Ben again before stroking Ben's chest with her hand and saying,

" Don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure not matter what, that you're not nearly as strained as you were this time Ben. I promise, I'll

be fighting by your side till the end. Oh?"

Ben then struggles to get on his feet before he stands up and says,"

Well then, with such a amazing warrior fighting along my side I know ill be able to handle even Zannacross without breaking a sweat. Yes, I , want to be together with you for as long as can be Lacus. So then in that case, I better ask this before I forget or someone else kills the mood again. Lacus, I noticed, now you're single again. So, since I love you so much, and I think by now I am sure enough that we have a good thing between us, I thought maybe you would like to become my girlfriend?"

Lacus smiles and says,"

Well, let me think about it. "

Lacus turns around and puts her hands besides her, before she then covers Ben with her wings again and smiles before she then says,"

I think I don't deserve such a great boyfriend, but I, can't refuse those eyes anymore. So, you have yourself a girlfriend Ben Auro.

" With that she curtsies and extends her hand as if to dance before Ben gets ecstatic as he then takes her hand and grasps it tightly and says,"

Lacus, thanks, you just made the biggest dream I had for years come true. I promise, ill treat you how you truly deserve to be treated Lacus. Still, you don't have to be so tense , you don't have to perform for me you know silly.

"With that . Ben chuckles and tickles Lacus 's belly button to get her to laugh before Lacus giggles as she playfully shoves Ben and says,

" Well, don't expect me to be a the doe girl for your amusement Ben. " Ben gets tense as he then says," Er, sorry I did not mean to insult you Lacus, I just wanted to, whoa!

" To his shock Lacus giggles again and jumps at him before he catch's her in his arms and she nubs her head against Ben's like a playful cat as she says,"

Oh Ben, I know Larxene and the others got you in to having a twisted idea of how things work, so I'll just have to teach you how to see when your girlfriend is just playing with you. Don't worry, once we don't have to worry about dying and all of that, we will have the time to take it slow, and make up for the lost times in all kinds of ways if you wish."

As she then winks at Ben the hero blushes and then says,

" Lacus, you mean, ah!

" With that Ben feels a intense pain in his back and trips over himself and falls backwards before chuckling tensely and saying,"

Sorry about that, I don't feel to much pain now, but I still am worn out I guess.

" Lacus sees the bags on Ben's eyes before she looks worried and then says,

" Oh, don't worry about that Ben. You have been more than a little patient with me, I think I can afford to return the favor. Seriously, you look tired, so, why don't you get some rest now?"

With that Ben yawns as he puts his head on Lacus 's lap before he then says,"

That sounds like a good idea, I still feel, so tired. Don't worry Lacus, I won't go anywhere, I promise. I , just need to catch up on some sleep.

" Lacus nods and says," Oh I suppose if you must ill let you off easy this time.

"She winks and says," Pleasant dreams sweat heart. Don't worry, your safe." Ben chuckles and says,"

Hey, I am the one suppose to be making sure, that your,,"

With that Ben yawns and falls right to sleep before Lacus hugs him again and says," He really is tired, but at least now I know he will wake up."

Cloud nods and then says," He has been through a rough time all right, but, thanks to his love to you he was able to hang on."

Lacus sees everyone looking at her before she then sighs and says,"

Everyone, I know I have done many horrible things, and I have no excuses for how stupid I was. I, won't run from my judgment. But, before, I get the punishment I have coming to me, I beg all of you, please, please don't take me away from Ben, for a while at least. He, he needs me, and I don't want to break his heart any more so if , at least till the end of this war and a little after allow me to, oh?"

Terra puts her arm on Lacus 's as she then says,"

Why, are you talking as if you're a dead women walking Lacus? Don't you realize you're among friends? You made mistakes yes, but if you think we are going to just kill you as if you were someone like Kefka Xehamaru or Brad you clearly are still confused. Lacus, your are friend, and we know you did not want to do most of what has happened the last few months.

"Myers nods and says," Yes, you will have to answer for what you have done, but you are far less guilty then you think you are Lacus. Your recent actions have shown just what kind of character you truly have and it's far from someone who needs to be executed." Lacus sniffles as she then looks down and says,"

Oh, you all think of that, even, after I caused so much trouble, and hurt you all?

"Doug chuckles and then says,"

Oh man, you and Ben really do fit like peas in a pod Lacus. Seriously, we know you were messed up in the head and Brad was chocking your mind rather tight. I do admit it took you way too long to see things straight but since Ben is so fond of you ill let it go easy this time as long as you do don't make him regret it, got it? So, stop being so stubborn about this and just get with the program ok? "

Lacus nods and then says," I, promise, I won't ever make any of you regret this! Thank you, thank you all. I am so happy, that I have such great friends. "

With that Lacus starts crying again and Collette and Yuna run up to hug her before Doug shakes his head and then says,"

Well, it's a nosy end to this long day but at least it's a happy end anyway."

Zero nods and says,"

The bad guys were ruthless, but in the end even all of this was not enough to stop us!

" Squall nods and says

," Yes, with Brad, Xemnas, Kira, and maybe even Ravxen out of the picture we narrowed things down a lot."

Cloud nods and says,"

Yes, at last, a clear path to the end of this long war is at site. The next battle, will likely be the final battle. So, we better all rest up while we can before, huh?

" All of a sudden the ground begins to shake before a bunch of evil laughter's break out before a demonic voice then says,"

The next battle Enji? This right here, is all of your final moments! "

With that everyone sees four massive dark energy blasts coming for the group before Gabriel then says,"

No, everyone move out!"

With that everyone does and just manages to avoid being blasted, only for another large red energy beam to head right for Lacus, with Ben still in her arms! The Enji Knight at once extends her wings as she then says,"

No, I, got careless! Ah!" Lacus is able to defect the blast using her angel wings, but the force still sends her flying! As she tries to stabilize herself she hears another cold burst of laughter before she looks up and sees its Sephiroth , with his Masamune heading right for Ben! The former first Class SOLDIER smirks and says,"

Arrogant enough to forget me and the others? Such carelessness will cost you all dearly, that I promise! It would seem that Ben Auro is truly as big a threat as he was made out to be. All the more reason his time is, GUH!"

Before Sephiroth can plunge his long sword through the unconscious Ben with his favorite killing pose a spinning sword hits him off course before a furious Cloud flash step's in front of Lacus and catch's the blade before he says,"

Like hell you're having your way Sephiroth! I said the final battle was approaching, but I know we still have to clean up the trash around here first!

" Kuja then floats alongside Sephiroth before he then says,

" My, how cruel of you all to forget we here even here. I know that brute was such a hassle that he forced us all to unite to crush him, but with your little savior being kind enough to shut that idiot up once and for all, now we will proceed to do the same to you! Nightmare may have got knocked off his rocker by that savage, but if you think that display was enough to make us all see the light and hold hands in disgusting harmony then, prepare to be lethally let down. After all, now with Brad Fowltror quite dead there is no longer any real reason we need any of you alive."

Zidane gets angry as he then says," Damn it Kuja, you and your sadistic buddies really do live it up being as big as jerks as possible. However, if you think you can be a bunch of lowly opportunists and steal your way to victory you all have another thing coming! After all, you all must be truly deranged if you think you can beat us even after seeing how strong Ben is now!"

Kuja chuckles darkly as he then says," Oh I'll admit your comrade Ben Auro has quite the fearsome power. However, that's why we decided to wisely skip over that path entirely."

Ezan sees Ben still unconscious in Lacus 's arms before he then says,

" Damn it, they did purposely wait for Ben to defeat Brad and exhaust himself so they could strike! "

Kefka laughs madly and then says,"

Golden boy put quite a show, and cleaned up that mess of a traitor for us! However, looks like he used up all of the juice he had to do it though, which means you're all dead! "

Ultimecia laughs as she then says,"

Yes, the time has come at last, for all of you heretics to sleep forever, your savior is strong, but not strong enough to turn back the clock of fate from moving forward.

"Exdeath grasps his fist tightly as he then says,"

Yes, we made sure of that. You see, we made sure that Ben Auro would have his body crumble to his stress. We hoped to put him out of the equation for good but, even if he was able to endure, that can be fixed with ease." Lacus gasps as she flies back from the villains and says

," What, you were the ones who cause Ben's heart attack?

" Sephiroth chuckles as he then says,"

Well, the strain on his body helped, but, we made sure of it. We all combined are power just after he defeated Brad to unleash a spell to stress his body to the brink. It almost worked, if not for the annoying miracle of the love of a angel. But, such a miracle will be for naught because the dream of light dies now! "

Axel sighs as he sees all of the Zannacross minions powering up before he says,"

You Zannacross guys live up to your name all right, the very definition of being ruthless jackasses ready to rip something that is no longer useful in a second. But, I am not going to be rubbed out like trash! "

Lacus looks determined as she then says," Don't think I'll let you psychos' ruin everything. I'll never let you hurt Ben! "

Lacus then sees a flash of light and dives backwards as a massive blue energy blast nearly collides in to her and Ben! She then sees a injured but still ruthless looking Saix fly right in her direction and point his Claymore at her before he then says,"

Lacus Raystar, this insolence has gone on long enough. Expect your true destiny or ill break you in to it!

"Lacus looks angry as she then says,

" Never, I'll never return to being your tool! Give it up, your leaders are dead, so just value your life while you still have it! "

A weary Axel then sighs and says,

" She kind of has a point Saix. With Master Xemnas and Ravxen out of the picture are grand plans are kind of up in smoke. "

Saix chuckles as he then says,"

I find your lack of faith disturbing Axel, it's not over yet! Operation Kingdom Hearts is not finished yet, not as long as the tools for it to be fulfilled still exist!

"Doug rolls his eyes and says,

" Man, give it up scar face! You all blew it, and now your all going to blow it all the way! Even with Ben too tired to fight we all have enough juice to finish the job!"

Galva Sigma snickers as he then says,

" The hope of fools is truly astonishing, but your delusions won't get you out of this. All of you are worn down from the intense battle, and even with the losses we have taken we still have the firepower to crush you all! "

Zero looks annoyed as he then says,"

Maverick scum, this will be the last time you underestimate us! If you think we don't have what it takes to take on the likes of you then I'll just have to bust your face in again!

" Gabriel sees the Royal Knights all just floating silently in the air as he then says,"

Yes, and it seems ever since Kira was killed the Royal Knights have been still, my guess is that with the one controlling and confusing them now dead their minds are recovering from the confusion as well. At least I don't think we will have to worry about them being are enemies any more either. So that means we have an even better chance of victory. "

Master Myers nods as he then says,"

Yes, wary as we all are we won't lose to you heartless minions of evil, we won't let you unleash the ultimate nightmare of the darkness! "

Shinryudramon nods and says

," That's right, Ben proved today that all of you bad guys have got it all wrong and you're going to fallow Brad to hell if you think are strength is nothing!

" Doug nods and says,"

That's right, both Xemnas , Larxene, Ravxen, Kira, all of them were so arrogant and sure of themselves that they failed to see how things really were and all got owned hard for it! Man, looks like Kira did not have things" Just as planned" that time! If you're not going to admit that you messed up then we are just going to kick all of your, huh?

"All of a sudden the ground begins to shake as a voice booms out from the sky and says,"

Naïve simpletons, the time is now for your fantasies to be shattered and for you to face your unavoidable fate! You Enji are hopeless, did you really think your victory would be this easy? More importantly, when did you assume I could be tricked so easy you pathetic Enji Knights? "All of a sudden one of the clouds in the sky glows red before Cloud then says," Now what is this? A cloud? "

Lighting bolts begin to rain down as Master Myers then sees a pillar of darkness blast out of the cloud before he then says," This energy, no, can it really be?" The voice laughs before it then says,"

Even after escaping from the verge of death, you're as perceptive as ever. I suppose, blood can always sense its own kind.

" With that the cloud explodes with energy, before everyone is horrified to see none other than Kira walk out, smirking his arrogant cold smirk and looking not damaged at all! Luigi jumps and falls back as he then says,

" AHH! That maniac came back as a ghost to get us! Oh man, I knew that I should have brought the new Poletrgust 4000 E Gald had before we left!

"Ezan cringes as he then says,

" Sorry Luigi, its far worst then that. That's Kira in the flesh! "

Samus then says,"

But, that's impossible, we all saw you be absorbed by Brad's weapon, your very make up became a part of him! Master Myers and the Blue Eyes white Dragon were only able to escape because Nightmare's sacrifice jolted them out of Brad's body before they were fully fused!

"Kira sighs as he then says," Once more, your faith in what is in front of you is pathetically high, and that is why you will all now be consumed by the wrath of the dark side. Its true if what you had thought had happened to me had happened, that just might have been my end. However, that was not me who got consumed by that inferior trash despite how much you might all have wished it to be."

Cloud then says," What, how the hell did you pull that off? Your Absolute Hypnosis can't work when your around Ben's Star Sword so it should not have worked with the Divine Nova either! And that magical energy that Brad consumed was too much for a type of clone."

Kira has his energy flare up as his angelic and devil wings once more form out of his back and says,"

And yet I am here before you yes? Really now, with all of my talent you think creating a clone that could emulate my true energy is something beyond my power? "

Gabriel gets tense and on guard as he then says,

" You were able to create such a decoy so swiftly? No, not even someone like you could do that with such speed. That means you must have been aware that Brad would try something like that?"

Kira chuckles as he then says,"

Are you really that surprised? You think I would not expect someone whose entire life revolved around being a greedy back stabbing opportunist to try and remove me from his problems? You may think I have become arrogant but I assure you pawns of Cosmos, this is not some mere cartoon program. No, you are truly pathetic if you thought I would be outsmarted by that mere beast!"

James takes out his Quincy bow and then says,

" Fair enough, but if you truly saw Brad's motives why did you not finish him off instantly?"

Shinryudramon snarls as he then says,"

Yah, you were out to finish Xemnas fast, and your always the kind of jerk who loves offing those that betray you in effective painful ways! "

Kira chuckles again as he then says," Once more, you fail to realize, the scope of my plans. I could have finished Brad Fowltror off, or I could let him continue his rampage and further my plans."

Doug raises a eyebrow and then says,"

The only thing is that even if your still kicking for now, your plan still blew up in your face! Ben owned Brad, and soon we are going to do the same for you!"

Kira sighs and then says,"

Next time you assume what I assume; I cut your head off maggot. You think after seeing Ben win the Enji Budokai and survive my wrath I did not expect him to overcome a mere insolent overcharged brute? All I expected from Brad Fowltror was either way be the ultimate example of sin while Ben displayed the ultimate power of the false hope of the light. And even now, my plans have not fallen out of synch yet."

Lacus is shocked as she then says,"

What, you even expected me to betray Brad, and expected Ben to defeat him? Then, did you do all of this just to see Larxene and Xemnas die?"

Before Kira can answer another voice then says,"

More like, this was all to show how futile the struggle of the hero is my dear child."

With that a explosion of power blasts out of the ground before everyone is horrified to see a perfectly unharmed Xemnas float out! Axel has his jaw drop as he then says,"

Master Xemnas, you, survived? "The leader of the Organization crosses his arms and says,"

Why of course Axel, there was never a time when I was threatened by such trash to begin with."

Saix looks delighted as he then says,"

Really Axel, do you have such little faith in are Superior that you thought he was in the same position as Larxene? You thought the likes of that traitor could undermined him?

"Axel steps back and then says,"

Of course not, but, it seemed, real at the time Saix! So, you also knew that Brad would attempt to absorb you Master? You, also just had him absorb a clone?

" Xemnas has his energy flare up and says,"

Indeed Axel, that pathetic ape could never get the better of me. I only allowed him to get away with the thought to make sure the plan went smoothly.

" Link then looks baffled as he then says,"

Wait, if Brad never absorbed either of these two madmen's life-force energy, then why did he undergo a very real hideous transformation that gave him a very real increase in strength?"

Xemnas snickers as his energy flares up and says,

" That's a simple answer Hylian, the clones of us that he consumed were special, and were meant to hasten his decay. If he had truly absorbed are combined energy even if Ben could have still had the power to overcome it he and all of you would have died far before he could have unleashed it. Still, Ben Auro has proven that the full power of the Divine Mugen Nova under the command of the true chosen one is a very formidable threat indeed. How lucky that things went as we foreseen it." Kira looks amused and then says,

" Yes, and that's why it's good that the savage that was Brad Fowltror was able to make himself useful one last time, and was able to be the focal point of Ben's unleashed rage instead of us."

Sonic rolls his eyes and says," Look at you jerks, setting all of this up so that Brad could be your fall guy? You were both ready to slice each other up before and now you acting like you both have been cohorts with each other! "

Xemnas closes his eyes and then says," And if we did plan this together, what would that mean for you all expect your absolute demise?

" Axel widens his eyes and then says,"

Wait, Lord Xemnas, what are you saying? Are, you seriously saying you were working, collaborating with Darth Judicar, the main enforcer of the Zannacross Empire for this battle? Why, would you do such a thing? I thought, we were going to destroy theses jokes to! What the hell is going on here!

" Xemnas is about to say something before a lightning bolt strikes down and a vicious burst of laughter breaks out above everyone before this evil voice then says,"

Oh, what is going on my sorry little clown, is that the curtain has been drawn, and it's time for everyone to see the true master piece of darkness to begin!

"With that everyone sees a flashing surge of dark light descend from the sky before Doug then says,"

Oh come on, was everyone just pretending to let Brad kill them? "

With that the dark light becomes a aura of black flames, as everyone then sees none other than Ravxen descend from the sky, holding the right half of his head with his right hand, and looking pure evil! The Phantom of Chaos just keeps cackling as he then says,"

Not everyone foolish Enji, just all the people that mattered!

"With that everyone then sees Ravxen descend above the other villains before Lacus then says,"

Ravxen, he survived to?"

The dark clothed man chuckles and says,"

Has my survival irritated you ma peche? Oh, too bad, because I refuse to let any monkey upstage me, ever! HAha, oh that slimy degenerate was a pain to the end, but at least he was able to fulfill his role properly before he got the only fate someone like him could deserve. And for that I have to thank Cosmos's loyal pawn. Yes, thanks to how stupid that baboon was he stuffed himself so much that when the shinning hero crushed him, his heart and soul were absolute decimated. HAhah, now Brad Fowltror is less the nothing, he exists nowhere everywhere!

And that's just dandy, a boor that was that stupid would give even the deepest levels of hell a annoying stench! I must congratulate all of you heroic saps, and reward you by going easy on your final moments for making this grand operation be such a kick! HAHAHA!"

Axel then gets confused as he then says,"

Ravxen, you too? What is this, it's like you guys all were in on one big show !

" Ravxen just face plams as he laughs madly and says,

" Well you see Axel, that's because the truth is this has been one grand show, one to show the ultimate superiority between light and darkness! For being a good sport I suppose in the end you can be in on the joke."

Xemnas then closes his eyes and says,"

Axel, Saix, its time you learn the truth about the Organization of Dark Enji, and are true destiny. I am afraid, I have not been quite sincere about what are real purpose. You see, in the end there is only one true destiny of this cosmos, and that is the destiny of Zannacross. This whole time, are society may have pretended to be independent of any other influence, but the truth is, we are an elusive branch of the Zannacross Empire."

Axel turns pale as he then says,"

What, what are you saying?"Ravxen laughs and narrows his eyes before he then says,

" Still can't put the pieces together? Then let me make it simple. The real story behind this little game is that your destiny is not quite what you were all led to believe. Furthermore, I think it's time I let you all in on something. Xemnas is only the public leader of our club but in truth, the one who calls all the shots is yours truly!

"Ezan is mortified as he then says," What, Ravxen, is the true mastermind of the Dark Enji? That, does not make sense at all!"

Ravxen snickers and says,"

Au contraire you pathetic pawn, it only makes no sense because your sense of logic are all quite narrow and broken! However, such an elaborate act was quite well worth the production value in order to dupe all of the peons of this cosmos till being enlightened would do them no good!"

Axel then says," What, that does not make sense at all! Why, why would we go through such lengths to attack the Zannacross Forces, why go through all the work of catching the Celestial Beasts and all of our other operations if it was all a sham! "

Kira grins and says," Oh, you and your kind's efforts were not pointless Axel, they were just for a cause other then what you were lend on to believe. As it ever came across your mind why the Zannacross Empire never put any serious effort to crushing your Organization? It's because you were no threat to us, in fact you were just doing are job for us without getting the Enji Knights attention. "

Xemnas nods and says," Don't think your purpose has amounted to nothing Axel. You, Saix, and all of the others were chosen because you had the qualities that could be worthy of existing in the new dark paradise of Zannacross. Xigbar, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus all shown they were worthy candidates. For all of you had strong will, a disgust for this current rotten society , and one way or another displayed a unique, vital talent that set you apart from the worthless masses. However, one by one those who's desires and powers were not strong enough to make the par had their lights fade in to nothingness, be grateful you have endured to make it to this summit of supremacy."

Axel is shaken to the core as he then says," All of this, all of this was a lie? So, we were not going to recreate existence and live as god's, but just be pawns of Zannacross?"

Saix chuckles and says,"

Axel, did Brad smash your head? Its a minor contraction but being part of the dark paradise is still something only few are privileged to be worthy of.

" Axel is outraged as he then says,"

Damn it Saix, don't you see that we were lied to? " Saix shrugs and says," What of it? All that matterd to use was that this rotten world gets what it deserved, and that we rule over the new one! The only difference is that are allegiance is to a different master. But, as long as the bargain is kept, I see no difference.

" Axel gets furious as he then says," Damn it Saix, is all you care about is being on top? " Saix looks annoyed as he then says," Axel, your vision is far narrower then I thought, if your obsessed on such things as the pride of mortals, then you will never evolve past them." As Axel looks shocked Lacus looks disgusted as she then says," How cruel, you treated your own members as mere pawns in some sort of test study? Xemnas, why would you go to such an extent to mislead your own followers so much?

"Ravxen cackles again and says,

" Why my dear? Because I told him to! And to answer your next question, he fallowed me because I could offer him a solution to the problem he was consumed with, the problem of this worthless broken dimension, overpopulated with worthless germs that only rotate in their own laughable cycle of war and hopeless peace all to avoid facing the truth that death is there only desire!

I helped Xemnas channel the rage and power he had within him at the society that created him just to be a tool of their own desires in to something that could truly reformat existence! You see chaps, in the end all living things either spend their life searching for a way to make their deepest desires meet, or if they are powerless have no choice but to be used as a puppet to fulfill the desires of their superiors! I helped organize a useful way to utilize Xemnas 's talents, after all I oh do exceed at finding ways to give those seeking power a solution, as long as that solution contributes to my symphony of despair that is!

"Knuckles gets annoyed and then says,"

Looks like this jerk likes playing everyone around! "

Doug nods and says," Got that right Knuckles, all of these guys, Brad, and whoever else you deiced to play with, you do love being the devil with all the sweet deals eh Ravxen? Who the hell do you think you are anyway you snide, whoa."

All of a sudden Ravxen drops his hand over his face before the left side of his mask crumbles, and shows a inhuman demonic red and black eye looking like its blazing right in to Doug' soul! Ravxen gives out a murderous laugh as he then says,"

Who am I human? Someone who is far above answering to the likes of you! And as for why I did it that is simple. I needed actors for my grand play to get in to action at last, and was oh so VERY tired of waiting for things to move along on their own so I decided to MAKE things move along! After all as they say, if you want something right, do it your self! And in the end, only I can see my will carried out right haha.

"Gabriel then says,

" Ravxen, whatever you are, you are pure evil itself! Your heartless actions caused millions to suffer, do you even understand what you have caused?"

Ravxen sneers at the angel and says,"

Spar me your heroic outbursts, I know just what I have wanted. After all, your acting like being called such titles is to offend me?"

Thor has his holy hammer explode with energy before he then says,"

It seems this villain does not realize what the cost of such vile actions are! Let us remind him!"

With that Thor Kal-El and Pit all charge at the madman only for Ravxen to have his energy explode and he says,"

Oh please, think the likes of you can judge me? Think again!" With that Ravxen has dark spikes of aura blast out all around him, to hit the three incoming celestial beings hard! As dark spikes go in to the angels Ravxen extends his hand and says,"

It's far too late for any of you to stop this, just sit back and watch as utter chaos consumes all life in this realm! "

With that Ravxen extends his three middle fingers in his right hand and unleashes purple and black colored death beam blasts to zap the three would be challengers hard and blast them to the ground!

Gabriel then says," That energy, that madness, I felt this kind of presence before. But it has to be a coincidence, it has to be!

" Ezan then says,"

Ravxen, just what are you really! Huh, whoa!"

With that Ezan and the others were about to go to attack the villain, till Ravxen unleashes a surge of dark power that knocks everyone back! Ravxen chuckles as he then says,"

What am I? Yes, I think the time has come to show you just who is going to be the one to watch you die in agony. After all, it's far too late, for anything you little pests to do anything, not now. "

With that Ravxen grabs the other side of his face before he then says,"

Tell me, all of the elite members of the Organization have a title that one way or another is a testament to their will. Did any of you fools ever wonder why my title was the Phantom of Chaos?"

Shinryudramon raises his cannon at the foe and says," Because you act like a shady jerk who causes pain for everyone! Time you really become a ghost you, huh?"

Everyone then sees Ravxen 's aura explode like a pillar of dark fire before he chuckles and then says,"

That could be one way to think about it you simple minded Digimon,

or you could think, that I am indeed, the phantom avatar, of the supreme of god of evil, Chaos Zannacross Necron, himself?"

With that Ravxen rips off the rest of his mask, and everyone sees that the mask was concealing a flaming skull like face! With that Ravxen 's tone of voice gets deeper and more demonic as he then says,"

Because that's the only true answer simpletons! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gets consumed with dread as Myers then says," By the force of light itself, this can't be!"

Ravxen then has demonic wings of energy form out of his back as he then says,"

Oh it can be Enji clown. Ravxen, the Phantom of Chaos is just a mask I have been using to conceal my true presence from you filth. However, the truth is you're speaking to the supreme master of evil, and soon to be master of all that there is!

" Bowser's jaw drops as he then says,"

No, freaking, way! Are you serious? Oh man, oh man!"

With that Bowser hides in his shell before Axel steps back and says,

" What, this is a joke right? I thought Zannacross was still stuck in that trans dimensional seal? I thought the Zannacross Empire was going through all of this because he, you, whatever, was sealed away! Why, would they be doing that if you are right here!

" Ravxen/ Zannacross wags his finger and says," I know being in the presence of the true god is a lot to take in so ill forgive such arrogance Axel. However, ill only explain it once, got it" Memorized" ? You see, I am indeed Zannacross the true god of darkness but at the same time I am not. And that's because my sprit may be here, but this is not my body. You see I am still sealed away in that blasted prison, but my will is far too powerful to be truly absolute contained. Long ago, my essence was able to seep out of the seal, and I was able to seep in to others as a phantom, and take over the bodies of lesser beings.

Naturally all other mortals are beneath me, but the price was that my essence would quickly burn out the body and soul of my host, leaving me trapped once more. However, I would not be denied. That's why with the assistance of Damonus I was able to create a proper solution to this problem, by merging legions of damned souls together to form a proper avatar for my will! Thus, even if it was in a much more limited capacity then I would have liked, I at last was able to move things along. After all, like always I knew that the only way to get things right, is to do it yourself! And now, after all of this waiting, and all of this plotting, my ultimate desire will be realized! And that is nothing else them my own proper resurrection!

"Lacus is horrified as she then says,"

But, if you all ready can move freely, with such power, why even bother to go to such lengths to free yourself? "

Ravxen snickers and says," My dear, would you like to be living in a puppet witch only has less than half of what your use to experiencing? No, I think not. Furthermore, I won't be content, till all existence pays the price for defying my will, defying the true will of existence!

" Ravxen then has dark fire come out of his right hand as he has it spin in to a skull and says,"

Yes, you peons think the power I have been displaying up till now is fearsome? Oh, just you wait, for soon you, and everyone will crumble in terror at the true wrath of the ONE true god of all darkness! Yes, I know there have been plenty of upstarts and pretenders who have been flaunting the title around for some time now.

But, that's all the more reason that when I am back in my rightful body and take back my rightful throne on the top of all, ill show all life, Cosmos included, what power a vengeful nightmare master of darkness and evil can unleash! And it won't be long now, all of the keys, and all of the energy that is required to break the seal is at last gathered, the moment I have spent millions of years for is at hand! All that remains is for the final sacrifice, the final push I need to shatter that wretched prison! Lucky, I have one worn down child of Cosmos ready to be wrapped up! "

Lacus looks mortified as she then says," What, you, you want to kill me and absorb my energy to free you? Ill, never allow that!"

Ravxen looks deadly serious as he then says,"

Your consent is not really any concern of mine foolish child. Yes, I am only glad that your beloved lover prevented that ape Fowltror from eating you. I just absorbed all of the remains of the darkness from his body, but it would be much harder to abstract the light of your heart from that mess! Yes, your coming with me Lacus Raystar, you won't escape this time. Even before I knew the truth about just what precisely you were, I knew from sensing you in a moment that you would be something I must convert or destroy. That's why, I made numerous attempts, to bad till now I did not have creditable puppets that could be counted on to do anything but crumble at the mere touch of divine energy!

"Lacus is horrified as she then says,"

Wait, your saying, that you, you were that wizard Quinn? I knew something was wrong with him, but I did not think it was you!

" Ravxen grins and says

," Not just him my dear, Albedo to was my marionette. Sadly I was just about to have my way with you till your loyal hero made a fool of me. Yes, no matter what it's clear that he just won't allow any harm to his precious princess. His loyalty to you despite all the pain you brought is so touching that it burns me up inside, however, to bad he worked himself all out to defend you from that cockroach that now he won't even be awake for his exit off the stage of life!

Yes, in the end Brad Fowltror was the ultimate example of man's broken nature, and in the end the ultimate stooge! As annoying as he was, he was quite the helpful instrument in my chores of carnage, albeit a bit of a blunt, annoying instrument. For while it seems Ben Auro has pushed himself in to being the ultimate example of their strength of a hero, the virtues of mortals, it also proves how fickle theses passionate flames can be. Heh, to bad, for I am not playing nice! Yes, I left nothing to chance this time, either Ben killed Brad and worn himself out or the monkey would fall to pieces soon after he killed everything. Either way, all who oppose me will be slathered till every last atom of there's is destroyed ! It was, interesting that Nightmare showed his true colors in the end. After everything, even I figured that former knight was to drowned in darkness to try and play hero again. But, I guess old habits die hard. Hehe, it was good to find this out before the climax, as loyal as a Inquisitor as he was him trying to upstage the dark paradise over a silly thing as love would have been, quite vexing. Yes, its time for all of the worthless nuisances that keep making everything in this dimension one annoying specitcale to be destroyed, erased, masscured! No matter what, nothing will stop the second coming of Zannacross! Even if it makes for a few dull conclusions I long since decided I would gladly exchange that for my ultimate desire to at last be realized.

Yes, anti climatic as it may be, I won't let pride get in my way, not this time. "

Cloud gets horrified as he then says,"

Damn you, you purposely had Brad get so powerful just so Ben would be forced to unleash his ultimate power, and then tire himself out so you would not have to face it?"

Kira then snickers and says," What, you expect us to fight with honor to decide the ultimate battle of good and evil Cloud? I thought you realized by now this is war, and the only thing that matters to us is what gives us the results we desire.

" Myers gets furious as he then says,"

Damn you Kira , no, Darth Judicar ! Whatever trace of you that was my son has clearly perished long ago. Still, even this cruel scheme of yours won't be enough to win! As weary as we may be we won't allow you to win!" The Supreme Kai then has his energy flare up as he then says

," Yes, we won't let you take Lacus Raystar away as your final offering for freedom Zannacross, you underestimated us for the last, GUH!"

With that Ravxen instantly lashes out at the purple faced angel with whips of energy from his aura before he snickers and says," Oh put a sock in it! I heard you idiots talk about how powerful you are for eons now and this will be the last time! If you and your precious emotions and resolve were so grand then how come you're still the same pathetic trash you were last time I tried to fix this little problem? True, some of you are as noble as you strive to be, but it's just a few glimmers of light in the ocean of dark despair! For the majority of masses have proven to be stupid idiots who will never evolve in to anything but even more massive sinners! Face it, you have lost, in the end your hope was not strong enough to erase the truth, so here you all shawl be erased! Now, let's end this long struggle shawl we?

" With that Kira and Xemnas both begin to power up as the other villains begin to surround the good guys before Yoshi gulps and says,

" Er, Yoshi does not like the looks of it. Maybe, we should wake Ben up and show them who is boss again?

" Zidane chuckles tensely as he then says,"

Yah, I admit Ben may need his rest but if he is dead he won't be able to rest anyway so we might as well wake him up , right?

"Lacus looks dismayed as she then looks down and sees that despite everything Ben has not stirred at all and is still smiling in his sleep before she covers him with his wings and says,"

We, we can't! I, may have been able to save Ben's life, but he still is totally exhausted! If we forced him to awake and fight so soon, not only would there be no promise that he could even be able to unleash his full strength so soon, and at worse he would die trying! I, I can't send him to his death, we have to find a way to escape! Huh?

" Lacus then sees that in a instant Ravxen is right in front of her aiming his finger at the unconscious man in her arms before his energy explodes and he puts his right hand on his face before he then says,

" Escape? There is no escape child, you have slipped away from the grasp of the darkness for too long, but now the game ends here! Nothing can save you now, be grateful I am respecting your savior enough to kill him painlessly! Necron Rings!

" With that the essence of Zannacross unleashes a barrage of dark energy discs to try and slice Ben to pieces! Lacus dodges the first two rings of darkness, and blocks the next two with her wings.

However, Ravxen then has a barrage of snake like spears blast out of his sleeves and smash in to Lacus, smashing her in to the ground! As she hits the ground hard she winces in pain and struggles to defend Ben as she then says," If, only I was not so exhausted myself, I could possibly be able to fed them off. But, I can barley stay awake myself. But, I have to try harder, Ben needs me! He did not give up for me; I can't fail him, not now! AH!"

With that Lacus gets lashed in the back by one of Ravxen 's back and the cloth's on her back get slashed open before Ravxen descends looking amused as he then says,"

You have failed Lacus Raystar, no matter how hard you run, you won't escape your fate! "

Doug gets annoyed and then says,"

No, you're not killing Ben you psycho!"

He and a bunch of others charge at Ravxen but the avatar of the ultimate devil sneers and says,

" Don't interfere, or you will all suffer a fate worse than death! Genocide Rain!

" With that the villain unleashes a rainstorm of dark energy blasts to blast everyone away, and as Doug then dodges those attacks he then says

," No way I am going to, GUH!"

Doug then gets blasted by an Ultima spell Kefka unleashed at him before Kefka chuckles and then says," Face it losers, your time has come! So let's celebrate with some exploding organs!

"With that Myers sees all of the Royal Knights begin to approach the battle field like zombies before he then says," No, did I escape death, only to die again in failure?"

With that Lacus sees him go to attack Kira, only to be hit back by Omnimon before she looks around and sees everyone being hit she gets frantic as she then says," No, everyone is tired, this is getting bad. I have to, figure out something to do before it's too late!"

She then looks at Ben, sees he is still sleeping and feels his forehead before sighing and saying," Oh Ben, all of this mess is because I was too afraid of death, of pain to face my fears. However, I can't let others suffer because of my weakness. No, for everyone's sake, ill prove that I am indeed worthy of their trust. "

She then starts crying as she then puts her head up to Ben's again and says," Oh Ben, I will do whatever I can to see you safe, I promised Max, and I promised you that I would not fail you again. However, to do that, I might have to break my other promise. I, hope you can forgive me, but, I don't see any other choice.

" With that she kisses Ben and takes off her necklace before putting it around Ben and saying,"

I, won't run away anymore. The only way out of this, is to face it and settle the problem once and for all.

"With that she gets up and looks seriously at Ravxen as she then says,"

Ravxen, all of you, stop this! It's me you want, so if it means the life's of everyone else, then I'll give myself up for you!"

Ravxen laugh and says," Oh, you seriously expect me to believe you will abounded your precious lover?"

Lacus looks down and says,"

If it means that Ben and the others can live, then yes. I love Ben, love him enough to become his guarding angel, and the pain of seeing him suffer is far greater than any pain I can feel. "

Terra looks dismayed as she then says," No Lacus, don't give yourself up! Hope is not lost!

" Lacus smiles and says,

" It's ok Terra, you don' have to get hurt for me anymore, I won't run, not anymore."

Xemnas then says," Who do you think you are to bargain with us Lacus? You think we will let any of you slip away?

" Lacus then has her energy flare up as she ascends in to the air and extend her wings as she then says,

" Have you forgotten why you want me so badly Xemnas? If you kill Ben and the others, then I promise you ill make things very, very difficult for you all!

"Ravxen sighs and then says," Naïve twit, difficulty is a non issue with me. You must be truly desperate if you think any deal you make with us will be enough to save your friends. You do know who you're dealing with right? Huh?"

To his shock Lacus 's energy surges as she puts her hands together and says,"

I am desperate, but I am not foolish enough to trust making any deal with the devil and his followers. That's why me begging you was just a ploy, I am forcing you to expect my terms Zannacross!

" Shinryudramon then says," Lacus, what, do you think you're doing?" Lacus then turns to Ben's partner and smiles as tears roll down her cheeks and she says,"

Shinryudramon, when Ben wakes up, can, you please tell him how sorry I am for being a horrible girlfriend and breaking my promise all ready? Tell him, that I hope he can forgive me, and I'll do anything he wants to make up for it.

Also tell him, that I'll be waiting for him."

With that she extends her hands before Kira then says," Whatever you think you're doing, it ends now Lacus!

" He then charges to slash at Lacus, but the women looks determined as she then says,

" To late Kira, you're not having your way!"

With that she unleashes an explosion of light energy, that covers the sky and blinds everyone! As Kira opens his eyes he then says,"

Even if you have the combined power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the one who has the blood of the Antitype Apostle bloodline it's not enough to change things!

"Ravxen instantly widens his eyes as he then says," No, NO! Damn you, you stubborn upstart! "

Kira then looks around, and is shocked to see that Ben, and all of the Enji, the angels, and the Lylat forces have vanished before he then says,

" What, they are gone? No, did, she just cast a multi warp spell to, warp them all away? Lacus Raystar, how dare you!

" Lacus smiles coolly and says,"

Well, guess you have no choice but to settle for me eh? AHH!"

With that Lacus is hit by a lighting blasts from Xemnas and Kira at the same time before Xemnas then says,"

So you intend to become a sacrifice for your friends hopes do you? So be it! "

With this Ravxen has his aura explode before he then glares at Lacus and says,"

I do hope you know, that this won't change a thing. Once I am revived, your savior will die all the same. All you have done, is spin on the wheels of false hope a few moments longer! Oh, and of course that comes with the side effect of making you in for one living hell before your time is done! I'll teach you the price of mocking me!

" With that Ravxen fires blasts of energy from his eyes before they blast Lacus hard! Lacus screams in pain and even as the blast burns the last of her clothes to ashes she just chuckles and says,

" Be careful how you treat me Ravxen, because it's going to make Ben even more furious when he comes for me. And I know he will come for me, and stop you all once and for all! Ben will, he will be the one to save the, AHH!"

With that Ravxen instantly blasts her in the chest with another energy beam that sends her flying up in to the air before she lands on the ground and moans before falling unconscious! Ravxen instantly casts a dark energy dome around her as he then says,"

I assure you mortal, that fury is nothing to the fury I am about to unleash to the cosmos. Soon, you ALL will see what the true wrath of the Shin Emperor of darkness is!

" Sephiroth then walks forward and then says,"

So then, what is are next move?"

Ravxen puts his hand on his head before human skin covers his burning skull of a face and he just chuckles before saying," Well Sephiroth, despite stubborn ploys, like always the show must go on. So now, without delay, let's go back to Neo Pandemonium! I waited long enough, so let us begin the final act at last! Yes, nothing will stop the final act of this universe, nothing! HAHAHAHA!" With that the forces of darkness begin to move out, however with this dark turn the movement will have to wait, because this is where we end today's fun!

Well, talk about shallow victories! Ben at last has killed Brad Fowltror with his true power, but to bad for him the bad guys have played there moves well, and let Ben take that battle so they could win the war! However, due to Lacus 's love for Ben and iron resolve brought out by that love, Ben and the others were able to escape near total doom! However, that doom might be catching up to them, as Ravxen, who horrifyingly is truly the spirit of Zannacross, now has Lacus firmly in his grip, and is ready to revive himself and unleash Armageddon on the cosmos! Can Ben and co regroup in time to save Lacus and all other life? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, after finding themselves back on Corneria a outraged Ben desperately tries to find a way to save Lacus, and finds help from unlikely sources!

Meanwhile, as Ben and the other hero's prepare to launch a assault on the world of darkness itself to rescue Lacus, Ben's newly official girlfriend is showing that she not going to be content with her fate, and makes use of her newly awakened powers to free the Royal Knights of their mind control and break out of Neo Pandemonium to try and stall for time! And every second counts, because even though thanks to Lacus's bound with Ben and some inside help they are able to find a way in to the central planet of the Zannacross Empire, when they do arrive at Vandalgyon they find the Zannacross Fleet, the fully transformed Devil Gundam, and others like the Master Gundam, the Turn X, and the powerful war machine Deus waiting for them!

Can Ben and the others break through to advert Chaos Zannacross Necron? Only one way to find out, and that's to tune in next time to

_**Chapter 180: The Spiraling Intense Battle amidst the countdown to Doomsday!**_ See you there! Well, before we depart, time for a few authors notes. First of all, if you're wondering why Brad was killed so quickly, well, it's because it was to show just how strong Ben has become and because Brad's had been a pain long enough haha. I was thinking of a idea of having Brad pull off something like Cell and come back from his self destruction, but then decided he was not worth pulling off such a stunt, so hope his death was worthy enough for everyone, it was for me hahah. Now, on to my little bombshell with Ravxen.

Well, if your lost, once more Zannacross is the one who's mind is calling the shots, the body is nothing more than millions of souls fused together to become a puppet like shell for the will of Zannacross. Think of it as Zannacross is using Ravxen as if someone is using a character in an online RPG like the dot hack games lol. If you look back, you can see that Ravxen and Zannacross never interacted once, and that's because every time Ravxen is active Zannacross is slumbering in his prison and vice versia. I had it planned like this from just about the get go, and that's because I did not want my story having its ultimate villain being like Necron from FF 9 or Apocalymon in Digimon, AKA a ultimate bad guy who just shows up to be a plot device and then go boom, has never been what I thought as a interesting worthy final villain. However, having the ultimate bad guy being in your face at the start takes away his or her presence I suppose, so I worked somewhere in between for this haha. Well, hope you all enjoyed how things are turning, they are just going to get even more intense.

Sadly because of finals coming up and pushy teachers my next chapter might be delayed but, I'll do my best like always. So with that, thanks once more for all their reviews, once more, especially for this chapter I hope to see a lot, and till next time! Till then, stuff.


	71. C 180: Defiance in the Face of Doomsday!

Well, sorry for the delay, but I did say things would be busy, and they indeed have been. Oh well, here we are so lets go.

_**Chapter 180: Defiance in the Face of the Vortex of Doomsday! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the moment of truth had come, after the long violent history between each other Ben and Brad were up for their final round! After all of the twists that had broken out in there tense clash due to Nightmare showing the last traces of the hero he used to be Ben was able to obtain the Divine Nova, and with Lacus 's help have it combined with the Star Sword and with a part of her own power become the Divine Mugen Nova sword! While Brad, arrogant as ever thought that Ben's ultimate power up would not change a thing, he was quickly forced to see what the truth of his situation was, as Ben shrugged off every single attack Brad threw at him!

Brad's composer and ego where broken down along with everything else about him, as the vile so called Unstoppable Juggernaut had no choice but to realize that the tables have turned, and for all of his ambition, it was all crashing down on him!

As Brad felt what it was like to be totally outclassed he did not take it well at all, and in the ultimate definition of his selfishness, he would rather resort to blowing himself up to take down Ben and everyone else rather than admit Ben was the winner! But no matter what Ben refused to let Brad have the last laugh, and at last avenged Max and all the others Brad killed as he shattered every trace of Brad Fowltror from existence with one massive energy blast!

At last the horrors caused from one of the most vile humans in the history of the cosmos had been finished for good, but just as everyone was relaxing they were horrified to see that the price was nearly Ben's life! Ben had been worn down from the stress and recent battles for a while now, and even with the angelic spirit orb Gabriel Celestial gave him to enhance his body , the cost of unleashing his full power seemed too much for him to take, and the price for defeating Brad seemed to be the cost of shattering his own spirit! Lacus and the others were mortified and instantly tried to save their friend, but it seemed like it was all ready to late!

However, Lacus refused to let the man she truly loved die before her eyes, and forced the full power she had out of her to use enough divine magic to fix Ben's soul!

As the two friends rejoiced that they were at last together, and officially began a couple a still exhausted Ben went in to a deep sleep. However, as touching a moment as it was, that happy moment was quickly spoiled when Sephiroth Sigma, Saix and the other villains reminded the good guys they were still around, and with Brad no longer alive, not about to let their enemies live! While the forces of the light were not about to let the evil doers have their way, there resolve was shaken when they saw that both Kira and Xemnas were in fact very much alive! To their horror Brad's treachery was just what they expected and merely had Brad consume special clones to insure he would become a berserk monster that would require Ben to either become the true savior or die trying so that they all would be ripe for killing! But the most devastation surprise of all was that this plan was a join operation between Xemnas and Kira, but the one who was in charge of it all was none other than Ravxen!

And that would be because the masked villain had at last decided to show everyone what his true identity was, and it was none other than a avatar of Chaos Zannacross Necron himself! It seemed the Supreme god of darkness, even while sealed away, had enough power to have his spirit leave its shell and take control of lesser beings to be his eyes! And after creating a phantom puppet of death to withstand his sprit the emperor of evil itself had made sure his own plans would succeed!

And it seemed his script was about to be fallowed with devastating accuracy, because with his , Kira, Xemnas, the still brainwashed Celestial Royal Knights, and the other bad guys, are tried hero's seemed to be in yet another tight spot! However, Lacus, realizing what she must do in a heart breaking turn decided to put Ben and the others safety over her own, by using her new powers to warp Ben and everyone else off of the planet and leaving herself in the hands of those that seek her to be offered as the last piece of energy to revive Zannacross! However, Lacus has put all of her will in to Ben, knowing that he will come save her!

With that it seems that the final act of this Cosmic War between good and evil is about to kick off! Can Ben and co find a way to get to the core of the Zannacross Empire in time to rescue Lacus before she is tribute to revive the real body of Zannacross?

Only one way to find out, ready? Here we go again! (Bangs gong with a hammer).

* * *

And today we start are newest chapter watching as the forces of darkness are making their move after the end of the last chapter, and that means the Zannacross Empire, along with their true leader! The scene is now Damonus and his royal guards entering the front balcony of the gates of Neo Pandemonium, and greeting the return of his master! Damonus at the moment was giving a speech to the beings of the planet, and now sees Ravxen, Kira, Xemnas, and the others descend from a portal of darkness. As the demon lord sees the Dark Specter and the other Imperial ships fly out of the portal he kneels and says,"

Master, you have returned as expected. " He then notices that Ravxen no longer is wearing his mask as he then says," Ah, so I take it there is no need for anymore, facades my emperor?"

Ravxen chuckles and says," No, its to late for anyone to stop destiny, so let them see clearly who will rewrite the laws of existence."

Damonus laughs and says," At last, it would seem are glorious moment of destiny, are ultimate victory is at last at hand! At last we will have are revenge!

" He then sees Lacus, her entire body chained up with black and white thorn like chains and fused to a pillar like cross made of pure darkness that Ravxen created. As he sees Lacus being hung like a sacrifice being offered to a monster and looking in pain he chuckles and then says,

" I see you were able to retrieve the foolish spawn of Cosmos. At last, all of those who would dare to stand against us have seen just how futile it is to challenge the one supreme power! And soon all others will face are wrath without, oh?"

Damonus instantly notices Ravxen narrowing his eyes before the ground begins to shake and Damonus clears his throat before saying,"

Master, what bothers you?"

Kira sighs as he then says,

" Damonus, don't tell me you did not observe the last few moments?"

The second in command of the Zannacross Empire at once says,"

No, the power Ben Auro unleashed overloaded the observation system. However, I see now Lacus Raystar is firmly secure, and I don't sense the energy of that heretic Fowltror or the massive power Ben Auro was unleashing before. After all, no mortal could compare to are power and cunning!"

Ravxen moans as he then says,"

True as you may be Damonus, this time you're mistaken. Ben Auro was finished, and the warriors of light's doom was just in are grasp. However, this lady had to go all noble, and used her magic to warp every single one of her precious comrades out of the jaws of death!

" This instantly outrages Damonus as the masked villain has his dark aura explode before he smashes his staff in to the ground and glares at Lacus before he then says,"

WHAT! You defective trash, how dare you show such insolence in the face of god! Evil Inferno!

"With that Damonus has a pillar of black fire erupt underneath Lacus and she screams in pain as she is consumed with fire! Damonus laughs as he then says,

" Master, of course I won't stand in your way to do what you wish for her but I hope you don't mind if I tenderize her for your wrath."

Ravxen snickers and says,"

Heh, just remember to not overcook the main course Damonus, I would hate to have the final key to my return, my liberation, and my revenge on all who have been foolish enough to defy me, be broken because of getting carried away. How truly pathetic, this hapless child went to such lengths to avoid her destiny, but in the end, the circle is now complete. Despite how desperately you hanged on to your foolish hopes, you your stubborn knight in shining armor and everyone from the lowliest worms to Cosmos and her club of pathetic angels will see what the absolute true justice of this cosmos! Yes, time and again morals fight and rip each other to pieces in order to grasp their desires. They sin without remorse, and commit acts of brutality without a second thought as long as it fulfills their desires.

They comfort themselves and mask there true nature by saying it's for greater good; it's for things to get better. But, history has proven that actions speak louder than words and lies can only be swallowed for so long. And the truth, the reality of the cosmos is that despair and hate consume everything, and that will always be the rules of this realm! That's why, since life brings nothing but false hopes, glimmers of peace, and pain after pain, what life truly desires is a release from their suffering, not hope but a solution! And I will give existence its final solution, by destroying everything that causes such errors and restructuring time and space, by recreating all of existence! Then, true paradise will reign as the one true master of all watch's from his throne!"

He is about to laugh before he hears Lacus chuckling softly before she then says,"

It's amazing, how someone who calms to have existence since the dawn of the universe still can't grasp what drives the heart of people, what their true desire is. But, you soon will realized no matter what you do you will never have your way and your will shawl always be rejected."

Ravxen cackles as he then says,"

Oh my, you truly are stubborn if you dare talking back from where you are! Really now my dear, you dare think you can lecture me, that you have more insight then someone who has watched the actions of mortals since the dawn of time? You really are acting on damaged impulses if you think you have the right to talk you pathetic women. After all, most of your life you have done whatever actions needed to avoid your fear of death. You sinned, you caused pain, even murder, all to face off your own fears. Even now, you changing your heart's loyalty form that monkey to Ben Auro was only because you realized who truly was offering you a path to salvation. It's a pity, if you were not so stubborn , the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon would likely due, if you only saw things clearly you would not have to die .

"Lacus smiles and closes her eyes as she then says,

" No, you don't know me as much as you think. I have never seen things as clear as I do now, and I won't turn back now, no matter what. True, I embraced Brad despite how evil he was, because I thought he could offer me a way out of feeling alone and isolated, and from being trapped.

However, I did not reject Brad because I wanted to live, I rejected him most of all because he was forcing me to become something I hated, something that was destroying everything I cared for. Even if I were to live, I realized I would no longer exist as who I wanted to be. I refused Xehamaru's offer to become his queen of darkness because I don't want to become that person. Brad made me think I could only be a person that could destroy and cause ruin, but Ben forced me to see that I have the strength to not be chained to that fate. Ben did , does not only offer me a place where I can be safe, he expects me for who I can be, for who I want to be! That's why, I love him so much, and will stand by him.

That's also why, after going through all of this and seeing what I have seen that you're wrong Zannacross! Yes, people hurt each other for horrible unjust reasons, but what most people besides insane nihilist's want is not death, but for happiness! They cause pain over this desire, but if everything was to end then they would have no emotions at all!

It's because of pain that happiness has value, so what is the solution to all of this is not for everything to end. No, what is needed is for us to fight against our own weakness, to build a society where we can unite to form a united peace!"

Ravxen laughs madly as he then says,"

Oh my, I see the light now! I have been so wrong how could I have missed it? Oh wait, that's right, because it's just hopeful nonsense you and your kind spout out to keep spinning that comforting fantasy of yours! The human race, fearful in its weakness, built this current existence in a futile attempt to elude the abyss they call mortality.

Culture…civilization…all delusions created by a powerless race, and of little use, like a barren woman. But amidst all this, you continue to exist as an unfettered soul, free from the shackles of flesh and blood… A completely pure consciousness… An eternal spiral, undefiled by impurities… a fusion of fire, breath, and spirit… What can we call you…but angels? Well, I guess naive idiots fits the bill as well. Yes, your new, unadulterated psyches… But what you lack is reality. And that is what I shall provide you with… a reality of absolute death! Because after all, your hope is utter nonsense. Harmony between beings of different desire will never be a reality, because after the comment threat is gone the different factions will scatter and go back to devouring each other to gain the most pleasure. Even after this war, and every war from the end of time and beyond, this will not change!

As soon as something causes discomfort or fear, theses beings lash out and devour anyone and anything that they see as a threat to their happiness, regardless if this fear is justified! Travesty after travesty have been caused by the stupidly of mortals, who refuse to learn from history, to listen to reason. Do mortals desire reason? No, they desire a illusion where they can have everything for nothing! So, the only real answer to such illogical beings desires is to give them just what they desire, a world of one constant motion of death!

" Exdeath chuckles and says," Yes, the evil desires of mortals forever linger, no amount of evolution will change that!"

Kefka laughs and then says," It is the biggest joke of all that you morons think you can save the cosmos from destruction when its havoc that is what you all love most of all!"

Ultimecia snickers and says,'

Yes, no matter how much time passes, humans will forever persecute those that are obstacles to them as scapegoats. No matter who is innocent or guilty, the weak will forever be punished all the same.

" Sephiroth chuckles and says,"

Yes, the superior beings are always envied and hated by the inferior masses that surround them. They are rejected because the scum cannot expect their place and are cast out in jealous out lashes. But, it's time for all of those traitors to pay for causing such insolence."

Sigma laughs and says," Yes, the new era is at hand, and no amount of defiance can stop the new world from coming, and for all of those who are unworthy to exist in it to be erased!

"Kuja chuckles and says," So, instead of being stubborn it might do well of you to sing the song you are fated to sing my dear tragic dark phoenix. Because in the end, there is nothing that can change things now, even the strength your boy friend has is futile! Your answer is worthless! "

Lacus looks defiant as she then says,

" No, the answer is real, even if it's a long painful one to grasp! But, those with true strength won't give up, those like Ben and the others will never give up trying! AHH!"

Ravxen lashes at her again with a cord of energy from his palm before he snickers and says,

" My, it seems you truly are a spawn of Cosmos Lacus, you are as stupid as she is! The light and resolve you Ben and the others is impressive, but its just a glimmer of light soon to be consumed by the darkness of sinful desires!

It's the same with your so called hope for evolution, as things are such hopes will be destroyed by the reality of your weakness and fragility! I have grown tired of watching such stupidity, so now its time to prove once and for all who is the one talking nonsense! It will be quite amusing to see how strong your faith is in your hero is, as every last ounce of your body and soul is broken apart in unbearable pain as your directly fed to my prison to bring about resurrection! "

Lacus winces as she then says," You won't break me, I refuse to be a pawn of the darkness any more. I am not afraid of the dark side."

Ravxen snickers and says,' Oh, you will be women, you will be. Enough, prepare the ritual at once, I have just about run out of tolerance with this insolence of this cosmos. So, make sure to take care of this little package. I trust you all understand what happens if a single disturbance occurs yes?

"With that the Royal Knights silently bow before they and dozens of Necrocalcous and Titan salvation troopers along with Exdeath and Sigma escort the imprisoned Lacus in to the castle. Damonus bows and says,"

Master, I know it's a annoyance that Ben Auro and the others escaped are judgment but, I assure you its only that. All that means is that they will experience the ultimate wrath of your true power! It's to late for anyone to stop us, the hour of are victory is at hand at last!"

Ravxen chuckles darkly as he then says,"

Oh Damonus, remember what happened last time you thought are victory was absolute?"

Damonus freezes as he then says," Well, I suppose it depends on,"

He does not even have time to finish as Ravxen instantly backhands the demon lord with such force he goes flying across the planet! As he lands behind Ravxen with at thud The avatar of the god of darkness narrows his eyes with fury as he then says,'

That's right, we ended up in this little snag! If you get sure of things before they happen, then you end up with an ego that gets results like that filthy monkey! I don't want promises of results Damonus, I want THE results! That's why, I won't leave anything to chance, not this time! As foolish as mortals can be like this silly angel here they have been proven to be quite stubborn, and can cause unforeseen events from such randomness. Plus, do I have to remind you that Ben Auro now has the full power of the Divine Mugen Nova at his command, and thus it means that his power is sadly superior to this shell of mine, and every last one of you?

" Kira nods and then says," Do not think that Ben Auro can overcome us Emperor Zannacross, now that I have seen his power, I all ready know how to break it. As long as we have Lacus, we have his heart in are grasp.

"Damonus then gets back up as he then says,

" Besides, as far as we are aware the Enji and the angels don't have the power to fully locate Vandalgyon yet, and only Cosmos herself could directly send them to us. Since she is still foolish defiant about caring about the borders between the dimensions, we have more than enough time to finish the ritual before the Enji Knights and the angels can set foot on this world! "

Ravxen 's aura begins to flare up as he crosses his arms before Kira clears his throat and says,"

Never the less my liege, we all know how it's a fool's errand to make assumptions in battle. I will have the fleet cover every inch of this world and raise the security level to maximum. No matter what the forces of light try, they will be broken in despair as they realize they can't do anything but fail. Before they even arrive Lacus will be dead and you will be liberated at last. " Sephiroth nods and then says,

" I wonder though, was it wise to leave the Royal Knights alive? Even if they are brainwashed now, Cosmos could shatter there control as a last ditch effort to save her precious beacon of hope.

" Kira clutch's his fist and says,"

Don't underestimate my power Sephiroth, my Absolute Hypnosis spell is absolute, no one can change their minds now. "

Ravxen sighs and says," Well, they could be a thorn, but it will be fun to make such loyal pawns fall to pieces with my true power, so just make sure your not selling yourself short Judicar. Now then, at last it's time for the end of this facade and for me to at last unleash what I have waited for millions of years!" Kira nods before he then activates his transmitter and says," Yes, Margulis, Ulube, Ghingnham ,Descartes have all forces prepare for battle. This will be the moment were the will of our enemies are crushed before their existence is destroyed!"

Saix then looks around and then says,

" How, disturbing. I have noticed, that Axel is not with us, and I have not felt his presence since we left Earth."

Kuja chuckles and then says," I did notice that that overgrown turtle, Robotnik and Meta-Knight have been absent since we arrived. My, did they get hit in that stubborn angelic phoenix's magic and warped away with the Enji? If so, looks like they would find themselves in quite a bind."

Kefka laughs and says,

" Oh please, if anything the gutless cowards fled because they did not like where this was going! I always knew those three where losers who did not have what it took to get in to the think of the business of death!

" Damonus snarls and says," If those fools really were stupid enough to try and run away from their destiny then they will find soon enough that they cannot escape it! But we have more important matters to attend to then mere bugs. It's time to begin the ritual at last!"

Ultimecia grins as she then says," Yes, the time is up for all who stand in the way of paradise

." Kefka rolls his eyes as he then says,"

Man, do you ALWAYS have to throw a time pun in every time you speak? Whatever, it is time to get this party starting! "

Ravxen nods and says," Yes, I played theses mortals like the strings of a violin, and now it's time the strings of the sinners get cut for good. So, let the final act of this rotten dimension at last get started! The dark rage that will eclipse all light, the wrath that will erase all hope throughout time and space! It's time for the ultimate show of judgment that has every living, and even non living life form being a cast member to get under way! HAHAHA!"

With that Damonus goes up to the edge of the gates and says," As you can see, the time is now, where we give all the sinners, all the heretics the judgment they deserve! They will come to desperately avoid there judgment, but then we will show them all, that there is no escape from the wrath of Zannacross!"

With that countless voices all shout out hail Zannacross at the same time and this gives Ravxen a smirk before he, Damonus and the other villains begin to enter Neo Pandemonium before Saix looks annoyed and then says,"

Why, why would Axel turn away from the moment we spent so many years working for? What difference would it make if Chaos Zannacross Necron would be the one leading us to paradise, as long as we are the ones who see it through?"

Xemnas snickers and says,"

I am afraid Axel always had that stubborn streak to him.

"He just could not expect a minor change in the plan. But you are right Saix, in the end the rule of Zannacross is the one who will bring about true order, and the only one with the true power to enforce a lasting peace. If Axel cannot expect that it's the only way to be able to evolve in to masters of the new world, then he will sadly just fade away with the rest of the viruses that plague the cosmos.

Axel needed words, faith, to define who his identity was. If our ideals are in line with the will of Zannacross does that mean all we've done so far, all we've worked for was meaningless? No, all it means is that are ideals are the superior one. It wasn't meaningless as long as you, yourself, believe it wasn't pointless.

Now, what will you do, Saix? You must make a decision that will define who you are. Will you leave this place like Axel over your pride? You are a man who has lived a life without regret. You truly are a worthy actor to decorate the final stage. It's been a long journey full of twists and turns, but your path in the new world as one of the superiors, as one of its masters is no deception Saix, as long as you see what is truly paradise.

I assure you Saix, the path to Kingdom Hearts shawl be open soon, very soon."

Saix forms a wicked grin as he then says,

" How I waited to hear, that I can end this charade once and for all. In the end, that's all that really matters to me. At last, the one true master, the one superior ruler, will erase all opposition." Kira nods before he gazes at his demon hand and clutch's his demonic hand as he says,"

Yes, the pieces for the final decisive moment are all gathered. Its time, to decide who the true master of existence is, and whose judgment will come to past. It's all come to this moment at last. Ben Auro, I'll show you my will is superior even to your precious love for Lacus! Yes, you have proven your passion can be quite formidable, but ill show you what is the true everlasting force, the true power that will reshape destiny, and reform existence! So, come stand before me to decide who will emerge as the superior one, if you can chosen one of the angels!" With that Kira flicks his cape back in dramatic fashion and walks in to the castle with the rest of the villains.

However with this we now leave the bad guys, to see if the good guys even have a chance at stopping them!

* * *

So with this we return to see just what happened to Ben and co after Lacus gallantly warped them all away, and just where they were in fact teleported to! So with that the scene is in fact none other than the throne room of the White Castle! Currently at the capital of Neo Arcadia King Atem, his staff, Ansem and the rest of the subcommittee, the rest of the Enji Masters, and several Lylat Generals like Prime and Ike are trying to monitor the current status of the state of the Zannacross Forces. However, nothing is more pressing on everyone's mind then the state of the warriors that fight for their future's progress.

And, since no one has heard from the hero's since they warped to Earth Prime everyone has been more than a little on edge. At the moment Doctor Light Master Yamamoto and Bacchus are entering the chamber before King Atem then says," Ah, have anyone made contact with them yet?"

Doctor Light strokes his beard before he then says,"

Not yet I am afraid.'

Bacchus nods and says," Yes, there have been a few spikes of dark energy in some of the galactic clusters, but nothing substantial.

" Ansem then walks forward and says," What about that massive spike of celestial energy the sensors picked up ten minutes ago?"

Master Yamamoto nods and then says,

" Yes, such power, it could not have been an illusion. There was without a doubt a clash between two great powers, one of intense light, and a force of pure evil."

Master Eraqus crosses his arms and then says,"

Yes, it was one of the most intense classes of emotions I ever felt, the shock-wave that such a clash produced showed it was clearly intense battle, but that battle now seems to be over. The fact that we still have not heard from Master Myers troubles me.

" Zelda puts her hands together and looks up and the sky before she then says,"

Link, Ben, and everyone else, I hope they are all safe.

" Master Genkai shrugs and says,"

There is not much we can do but hope for the best, because worrying won't do much."

Atem sighs and then says," I know your words are true Master Genka but even so I admit I am having trouble shaking this anxiety. The climax of Ben's journey, and perhaps all of ours is hanging on the balance and if only there was some , oh?"

Everyone then sees a sphere of light forming in the courtyard to their side before Atem raises a eyebrow and says,"

I admit that's not quite what I had in mind." As everyone then sees the light get bigger Wolfmon then says,

" Everyone get in to battle stations! This looks like it could either be the angels contacting us, or another one of our enemies tricks!"

As Lylat soldiers and Enji scatter around the area his fellow Digital monster royal guard comrade Agunimon then says,

" Man, I have a bad feeling about this, the energy I am feeling is huge! Guess it's, whoa!"

Before the red armored Digimon can speak further the light sphere explodes, before everyone is shocked to hear many yelling voices, as Enji Knights, angels, hero's, and even Gundam's and airship's fall out of the sky! As King Atem sees the Lylat ships just barley manage to avoid crashing he raises a eyebrow and then says,"

I'll have to hand it to are foe's, this is a rather elaborate deception." Mahado closes his eyes and says,

" It's not a trick or a illusion your majesty, it's are comrades! I, can see Master Myers, Ezan, and the angel Gabriel!

"Bacchus checks some scans on his metal arm before he grins and says,

" Yes, I am picking up all of the matching life singles, they are no counterfeits!"

With that they all see the Enji and the others regaining their senses before Yoshi then says,"

Ow, Yoshi knew he should have tucked his tail in before he shoot off!

" Mario readjusts his cap as he then says," Mamma Mia, where did we shoot of to any away? "

Doug cracks his neck and then says,

" What, happened anyway? Looks like, the bad guys are gone. All I caught was Lacus getting all bright and then, wham. "Cloud shrugs and says,"

I don't see any halos or anything, so, I don't think we are dead. Wait, is this Outer Heaven?"

Gabriel looks grim as he looks around and says,"

Without a doubt. Lacus, your even braver then most of us expected. It's clear, she saw the situation and warped us all right to Corneria to save Ben, to save us all. "

Shinryudramon turns back to Hiryuumon before he looks horrified and then says,"

No, you're saying Lacus, gave herself up to those jerks? No, why, why did she not warp herself to? If she is now powerful enough to send us half way across the freaking universe with a spell she no doubt could have sent herself with us!"

Supreme Kai nods as he looks grim and says,

" I don't doubt you Hiryuumon, but if she did, the Zannacross forces would warp right along with us. And in the state they were, there next move might have likely have been as brutal as possible. By giving herself up to them, while now they have her, we also have time.

" The Sliver Surfer then sighs and says,

" I am so sorry that Lacus now has to risk so much, and is likely to embrace so much pain, but she made the best choice she could have made. She, gave us hope that we can still win yet." All of a sudden everyone then hears a panicked voice then says,

" What, what do you mean sacrifice, what happened to Lacus?"

Everyone turns around and then sees none other than Erich Raystar run up looking pale! Erich at once fallows up his request as he then says,

" What is going on, you all ran in to Lacus during the trial? What about Brad?"

Doug cringes as he then says,"

Oh boy, this is going to suck." Aqua looks dismayed as she then says,

" Mister Raystar, I guess you could say we have good news and bad news to tell you, and everyone else."

King Atem sees Ben, still sleeping with the Divine Mugen Nova to his side before he then says,

" What, happened? Why is Ben not moving? The Star Sword looks different, did he past the final test?

"Master Myers clears some dust off his armor before he then says,

" Indeed, despite all the grueling trials Ben exceeding everyone's expectations as he showed his strength and resolve. However, "

With that Master Myers recaps the intense events that had just befallen them all, and when he is done describing Ben reaching through to Lacus, the long series of events that at last leaded to Brad Fowltror's very well deserved demise, the lost among the way, and at last the cruel revelation about the Phantom of Chaos's true identity by the end of it King Atem and all the others who heard the tale become so shocked that they can barely speak!

Erich at last fully comprehends what the Grand Master has told him as he gets on his knees and says,

" Lacus, I knew, I knew the darkness was not where you belonged. To think, after going through such an ordeal, her reward was only to be forced in to even greater danger! To think, my dear child could all ready be lost in the hands of those demons!"

Ansem sighs as he then says,

" I hate to admit it, but are enemies are even more crafty and devious then I expected. I knew that the Dark Enji were mad, but to think one of them was really the spirit of Zannacross himself, controlling events to force his revival, is more than a little unsettling. "

Thor nods and says,"

Unsettling it may be, but not hopeless. I would not say that Lacus Raystar's life is forfeit yet. Since her powers have truly awakened she will not fall so easily."

Ezan clutch's his fist as he then says,"

Maybe so, but we still don't have a moment to waste unless we all want everything to be destroyed by Zannacross. "

Myers nods and says," Yes, time is of the essence. However, we must also know how to make use of that time properly. If we are reckless now, all will be lost."

Atem nods and says,"

It does seem that after all of this time the final battle is being shoved on to us wither we are ready or not. However, I only hope we truly have what it takes to prevail."

Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Don't worry King Atem, Ben will clean all of those jerks clocks because at his full power he has more than enough strength to get the job done!

"Laguna then peers over and looks at Ben, still deep asleep before he raises a eyebrow and then says,"

Um, he is going to wake up to use that power right?"

Squall sighs and says,'

Hopefully. Like Master Myers said his body and soul nearly died until Lacus used her divine magic to go beyond the normal limits of curing magic to save him. He was more ill and stressed at the time then we assumed, so hopefully when he wakes up it won't be as bad. By the way, does anyone know when Ben is going to wake up?"

Kal-El shrugs and says,

" The kid did not awaken even as his enemies were inches from killing him, he must be really tired out."

Hiryuumon then goes up to Ben and shakes his pal gently as he then says,"

Come on boss, I know your beat and you have worked hard lately, but you have to get up! Lacus needs you!"

Ben does not even flinch and Kirby walks over to him before sighing and saying,"

Oh, poor Ben, he must be in a even deeper sleep then I can be, and I know what it means to be in a good sleep! And I even brought special cookies just to celebrate him passing his test!"

Kirby then takes an orb out of his mouth and opens it to reveal a plate of large chocolate chip cookies before he sighs and says,"

Oh well, no sense wasting good food!"

Kirby is about to eat them all before both Yoshi and Hiryuumon get annoyed and Yoshi says,

" Hey no fair, Yoshi is hungry to Kirby!"

Hiryuumon then licks his lips as he then says," Seriously, be a pal, and not a hog!"

Sonic steps his foot down hard and says,"

Hey, what's wrong with being a hog?"

Hiryuumon chuckles tensely and says," Oh, nothing Sonic I was just saying, huh? HEY! Put the cookie down!

" With that both Hiryuumon and Yoshi dive for the cookies, and as the three hungry hero's clash in to each over one of the cookies floats up and lands on Ben's face! Everyone is too shocked to react for a second, to with their shock they see Ben's nose twitch before Ben moans and says,"

Oh man, that smells, delicious! Lacus, you really are the best, thanks for the snack."

With that Ben moves his hand up to pick up the cookie and he munches on it before sounding amused and devouring it in three more bites before he then says,"

Oh Lacus, this is the best date ever, I think your cooking is even better than before. Oh, what's that? Oh, wait, if you're going to do that then, huh? Lacus!

"All of a sudden Ben's eyes shoot up before he jets up and then says,

" Lacus? Huh?"

Ben looks up and sees his friends looking at him before he then sees King Atem and the others looking at him before seeing his surroundings and then says,

" What the, when, did we get back on Corneria? How, long was I out?"

Doug chuckles tensely and says,

" Oh, enough to snooze through some stuff bro. Glad you're up on your feet though, for a while we thought you were not waking up."

Ben nods and wipes off cookie crumbs from his mouth before he says,"

Heh, I guess it was looking pretty bad. Sorry to worry you all again, but don't worry I feel much better. Whatever Lacus did to heal me, worked like a charm. I, don't feel ill at all anymore, is this what it feels like to know the person who loves you loves you back?

"Master Myers then says,"

Relief does then to wash away anxiety, and however mocked it is the power of love is nothing to trifle with."

Ben chuckles and says," Whatever it is, I like it. So, I noticed we are now back in the White Castle and I woke up in the gardens. So, does that means the battles are over?"

Ezan sighs as he then says," Well, the battles on Earth Prime are indeed over, the war on the other hand is just about to explode Ben Auro.

" Ben shrugs and then says," Well, glad we made it all pack in one piece to fight that battle. Sorry again that I fell asleep for so long, guess I just was not prepared on the effects of using such power. "

Ben then looks around and then says,"

By the way, where is Lacus? I guess, she is as tired as me, is she resting somewhere?"

As he sees everyone look troubled he gets tense and says,"

What, what's wrong guys? Don't tell me something is wrong with her again. Is, she ok?"

James sighs and takes off his glasses and says,"

To answer that question we would have to know where she is at the moment, but we sadly don't have the information for that. Sorry Ben, but it's best if we just come down to the facts. You know how after you killed Brad, and after you went to sleep, that the other members of the Zannacross Empire where still there right?"

From then on Ben's eyes continue to widen in horror as the next few minutes past and his friends recap what he missed out on. After learning that Kira and Xemnas had survived, that Ravxen is truly the avatar of Chaos Zannacross Necron, and Lacus 's last desperate action he falls to his knees and then says,"

No, how, how could I have let this happened? Just, as Lacus officially became my girlfriend, and showed she trusted me, that she loved me, I let her down again! And now, she is in more danger then ever! "

Ben punch's the ground in front of him so hard it cracks before he picks up the Divine Mugen Nova and looks furious as he then says

," Damn it, even after getting this powerful, I am still helpless to protect the person that matters the most to me? Some hero I turned out to be. I, was so careless, letting down my guard in the middle of a battle that was not finished, what was I thinking? I should have pushed myself harder."

Aqua puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and says,"

Don't blame yourself Ben, if you pushed yourself any harder you could have very well died. It's not your fault; it's the Zannacross Empire's fault. The fact is we all underestimated just how vicious a trap they could set. Lacus saw what the options were, and decided to pick the one that would insure your survival no matter what Ben. To the end, her faith in you was, is absolute.

"Ben then sees Erich walk up to him and then says,"

Yes, don't blame yourself Ben. Even though I was not there myself, the fact that your will was strong enough to shatter the influence Brad had on my child, and give her such confidence in you makes it crystal clear that you have not failed."

Ben then realizes that Lacus's necklace is hanging around his neck before he grasps it and then says,"

Lacus, I can, feel your energy, still with me. It's, like I can feel your heart right next to mine. You, have risked so much, and have been through so much suffering, and even still you decided to go through even more pain in order to save us all. I won't let that be in vain, I won't let those scum kill you no matter what! Yes, this suffering, it's time to end it once and for all! Damn that Ravxen, I knew something had to be wrong with him to make him so insanely evil, but I never expected that he was really just an avatar of Zannacross himself! "

Gabriel then looks dismayed as he then says,"

Don't feel stupid about that, sadly such a thought did not occur to any of us. Because the fact that even while sealed away Zannacross 's rage and power have been so great that he could have his spirit split and create a avatar of such power is truly terrifying.

"Link nods and then says,

" I must admit, it was all the proof I needed to see why Zannacross is clearly the supreme being of evil. And if that's just his constrained power, if he gets free it will be a nightmare for the entire universe!

"Ben looks deadly serious as he then says,

" Good thing its only going to be a nightmare, because there is no way I am letting him get away with this! Ravxen, no, Zannacross has caused all of this pain for his own revenge, but even if he is a god he can't be allowed to get away with whatever he wants! Time I prove once and for all I can live up to my destiny by ending this war once and for all. So, there is no time to waste guys, let's get going!"

Hiryuumon grins and then says," As always, I am right behind you all the way boss!"

Sonic grins and says," Count me in to! So, where are we going?"

Ben chuckles and then says," That's easy, the headquarters of the Zannacross Empire of course."

Samus sighs and says," That's all well and good kid, but, do you even know where that is?"

Ben is about to speak before the facts dawn in his head and he sighs before he then says,"

Well, I was hoping, someone here knew that. What, no one knows where the planet that is the base of the Zannacross Empire is? Really?"

Ben looks around before the Supreme Kai sighs and says,"

It's embarrassing, but the reason Zannacross, Damonus and the others have been able to get this far is that they excel at keeping their operations hidden in the darkest of shadows. Like how Earth Prime was sealed by Cosmos, the core planet of the Zannacross Empire is hidden by all who Darth Damonus does not want to be aware of its location.

" Ben gets dismayed as he then says,"

So, your saying there is nothing we can do?"

X sighs and then says,"

Not nothing, but are options are very limited at the moment Ben. It won't do Lacus any good if we just search blindly across the entire dimension for her. We, just have to look at all the leads and hope one of them can pay off.

" Ben is about to say something before a smug voice then chuckles and says,"

Well, looks like you guys are as panicked as a bunch of Toad's, good thing I am feeling nice enough to help you out!"

Ben and everyone else get on guard, before all of a sudden the fountain behind them shakes, before none other than Bowser pops out! Mario raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Mamma Mia! Bowser?

" The Koopa King grins as he then says,"

What's with that look Mario? You should be grateful you, whoa!"

Bowser is shocked as he instantly sees dozens of cannons and blades pointed at him before Ben then says,"

What, did you come to try and take us down Bowser? Big mistake!"

Mario nods and says,

" I know you always assume too much Bowser, but we don't have time for this!

"Ezan nods as his Nu Epyon blade crackles with lighting and he says,"

Yes, if you're going to waste are time prepare to meet your end."

Bowser gulps and then says

," Hey I think I got the message! In fact, I never came here to fight, but to help you guys out!"

Myers and Atem look at each other before Atem says,"

And why would you help us, when you're a member of the Zannacross Empire?"

Bowser grins and says,"

Well that's easy, because I don't feel like working for them anymore!"

Ben grips his hand tightly and says,"

How stupid do you think we are? Why would you want to defect and switch sides just when Zannacross is on the verge of being free and your side is just about to win?"

Bowser shocks everyone by looking troubled as he then says,

" Because I don't think they are on my side Enji. They treated me like dirt since the start, and only kept me around as their pet dog to laugh at and take off some of their work load! To be honest, I only joined up with Xehamaru because he was going to waste the Koopa Clan if I refused. And by the time things got real, it was too late to turn back.

But, I knew deep down that these guys never had me in there guests lists, and I saw what they do to guys that no longer have any use to them! I may not be the brightest Koopa, but I could see the writing on the wall for this one! So I saw you guys were getting bailed out by that chick, and jumped in to the escape window when I had the chance! So, I might as well help you guys out to insure I don't get blown to pieces when they realize I bailed!"

Ben has his sword get closer to Bowser as he then says,"

So, you're expecting us to believe you so easily?

"Bowser gulps as he then says," Well if you want to save Lacus then, sort of."

Ben gets annoyed before Mario gets in front of Ben and says,"

Hang in there Ben, I know you're worried about Lacus, but I think Bowser may be telling the truth. He can be a jerk, but he is not evil, at least as evil as those other guys.'

Luigi nods as he then closes his eyes and then says,"

True, when we saw his heart, I mean when we really were inside his body thanks to that crazy jelly bean Fawlful, we saw that Bowser's heart is not that of darkness, more like messy gray goo."

Bowers grins and says," Hah, see, this is a legit defection! I mean come on, I saw you trash that Brad punk, you really afraid of me? Really?"

Myers chuckles and says," I suppose not.

" Bowser gets dejected as he then says,"

Well, you did not have to be that honest about that."

Atem clears his throat and says,"

In any case Bowser, even if your intentions are pure, you do know this won't erase the crimes you have committed and when this is over you will have to face up to your justice right?"

The spiky shelled former bad guy sighs and then says,"

Yah, I figured the jig was up. But, at least you guys will be decent about it, I had enough of the Zannacross style fun if you know what I mean. "

Yoshi then says,"

Well Bowser, if you really are here to help us, then that means you have something for Yoshi and pals to use to save miss Lacus and beat the bad guys right?"

Bowser is about to say something before another chuckle comes out and the voice then says,"

Oh, he won't have anything coherently helpful to you all. But I on the other hand just might have something that you all need.

Everyone turns around to see none other than Robotnik and Meta-Knight crawl out of the remains of the mad scientists broken machine! As various good guys surround the two Robotnik wipes some dust off his coat before he takes out a white flag and waves it and he then says,"

No need to be rough everyone, I am in the same boat as Bowser, same goes for the mini knight here."

Meta-Knight grumbles and says,"

That's Meta-Knight clown."

Robotnik scoffs and says,"

The shoe fits the foot it sticks to."

Meta-Knight shrugs and says,"

Touché Egg man."

Robotnik sighs and says,"

Fair enough."

Sonic rolls his eyes and then says,"

Oh come on, your seriously expecting us to buy that just when your side is going to win that you guys all got cold feet because you were not sure they like you enough to keep you with them? Please Egg man, this is an even lamer bluff then when you opened that super lame Interstellar amusement park and said it was to show you were turning over a good leaf! "Robotnik strokes his mustache and says,"

What choice do you have but to take my word Sonic? I assure you, I have no desire to be denied where I belong just because of my preference of body shape! I gave so much to them all, even going as far as to incorporate the work of Doctor Wily and the work of those Zeon scientists in to my creations! But even then they refused to see me as anything more than a tool! Nobody uses Doctor Ivo Robotnik as there puppet! I admit at first I worked with them to enhance my research , discover the secrets of the universe and make my Eggman empire even more of a paradise!

But, then after seeing there actions lately, it's clear they only want to destroy every single thing in this cosmos so Zannacross can recreate everything there is in to his own vision!" Meta-Knight nods and then says,"

I thought at first that Zannacross wanted to give all existence its cruel judgment so that order could be raise out of its ashes. However, after what I seen Zannacross only cares about establishing his order of revenge on all life. I, can't take part of such madness anymore.'

Kirby gets happy and then says,

" I knew you were not an evil guy Meta-Knight!

"Knuckles get annoyed and then says,"

Just don't think you can trick us again Egg man! If this is some stunt you're going to be sorry!"

Shadow nods and says," Yes, if you're truly ready to fight for the world Maria wished for, you better show your serious about helping us defeat the Zannacross Empire right now doctor!"

With that the round man takes something out of his pocket before he then says,"

How about the location of the core Zannacross world, Vandalgyon? "

With that Robotnik presents a dark energy cube and Bacchus at once analyzes it before he then says,

" Is this a Zannacross device?

" His responds is," Don't be alarmed, it's merely what they use for data pads in there castle, Neo Pandemonium. I figured if the path to Vandalgyon was not enough to show my sincerity, then a layout of the castle of the dark god would be the cherry on top? "

Prime then takes the cube and says," I trust that you understand if we take are time to carefully analyze this information, along with you all to insure that this is not a trap of any sort?" Robotnik nods and says

,' Of course. But, I would advise not to proceed with too much caution, time is running out for this entire dimension, and unless we do not act soon the entire universe will be in even worse shape than when Solaris was unleashed."

Ben nods and then says,"

That's right, I hate to admit it but Zannacross really has planned his revive down to the letter. To think, he manipulated Marluxia, Xemnas, Xehamaru, Brad, and who knows who else to get his way. But, even that resolve, is not going to be enough to stop me!"

Before his friends can agree all of a sudden another voice laughs before the voice then says,"

Better make sure you can put your money where your mouth is Enji, or you're just going to look like an idiot. After all, even your resilience can only get you so far, Ben Auro!"

With that Ben looks up, and is shocked to see Axel standing on one of the statues in the chamber before Ben then says,

" What, you to Axel? Are you telling me you're, betraying the Organization to?"

Axel lands on the ground, wincing as he clutch's his bleeding sides and then says,

" Nah, I did not defect from anything, because what I was on seemed to be just a big lie since the start! Xemnas and Ravxen, they used me, and I won't forgive them for making my hopes just be another line to their god damn script! I got to where I am today, by doing whatever it took to get the power I needed to survive, and become whatever it took to wipe away the things that made me suffer! Don't expect me to become one of you Enji though, I just insuring I have a future.

" Ben sighs and then says," Well, I guess we do need all the help we can get. Although, I don't need having to worry about you hitting me with my back turned."

Axel chuckles deviously and says," Don't worry about that hero, I don't need cheap shots to get back at you, and at the moment I have bigger fish to fry. So, if you want my help, better let me know right now."

Ezan then says," Just what help can you give us besides extra fire power? You have never been to the Zannacross Empire's central world, nor were you even aware that Ravxen was Zannacross."

Axel grins and says," Maybe Ezan, but I know how you can get past their defenses and strike before they even know what hit them!

"Robotnik grumbles and says,

" Preposterous that's the info I have you red haired punk! I know what's in store, because I partly set them up! But even I am not fully aware of what will be in store for us, Damonus and Kira move things around the planet constantly just in case there are any spies. Even the method to how to get to Vandalgyon is a difficult process even for our own ships. You see, Damonus has the whole region of space shrouded with dark magic, and black holes. Only at the time of his choosing does the black holes split for the fleets to pass. And with the barrier around his world preventing any direct teleportation, it leaves only a brief window of chance to feasibly make it through, otherwise its guaranteed that we will only meet a brutal end in this dark abyss.

"Axel snickers as he then says,"

So, they use black holes for cover to? Same as are base, guess they really were all in the scheme. Still, if we could use the same spell, copy the key if you catch are drift, then we should be able to get through!"

James sighs and then says,"

The only problem is that Damonus will be aware of this instantly, and likely try to counter are spell. It will take a massive amount of power to counter that."

Gabriel nods and says,

" Leave that to us, and focus on doing what you must do everyone. Well, it would seem that once more thanks to unexpected help, there is light shinning at the end of this tunnel. I must say how very impressed I am at how strong your magnetic charisma is Ben Auro. Even your harden enemies seem to be willing to fallow you."

Axel raises an eyebrow and says," Who said anything about me becoming his friend? I respect his power and got a kick out of him wasting that thug Brad, but this is only a situation born out of necessity. I may have hated others more, but don't think we are buds now Ben, got it memorized?"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Man Axel, what's with you and that pun?" Axel gets annoyed and then says,

" It's my thing all right punk?

" Bowser grins and then says," Oh yah, it's time to teach those ingrates what happens when they mess with the prime time show stopper! BAHAHAH!

" Hiryuumon just looks at Bowser and then says

," You do know that if any of those guys see you they will likely want to kill you on site for being a traitor right Bowser? Hey, if your still using their dark power can't they just make you explode from the inside like what happened to Brad?"

Bowser stops dead in his tracks before he then says,

" Um, well, you see,, crud.

" Atem chuckles and then says,"

Don't worry about that, for we are going to make sure every ounce of dark energy is purged from your bodies before we take this mission. After all, we can't afford any more surprises, this battle really will decide the fate of this war, and this entire dimension if not all others!

" Bowser sees Lylat guards forming around him before he then says,"

Um, I guess that's a good idea. Just, watch where you clean the tail got it bucket heads!"

With that Bowser Robotnik and Meta-Knight fallow Master Chief and the Noel team before Myers then says,"

Looks like we just might have time for another miracle. Gabriel, will you be able to directly warp us to the location?

"The angel nods and says,"

Yes, there is no point in secrecy now; both sides know that this confrontation is unavoidable. All we can do now is make sure we act the best we can, and pray it is enough." Myers nods and then says," Then let's get on with the preparations. Ben, I know your anxious, but between making sure the data is true and making sure we have enough prepared forces it will take a few hours to get ready.

"Ben grimly nods as he then says,"

Don't worry, I understand Grand Master. I wish I could snap my fingers and have everything fixed, but that won't change anything so ill make sure I am ready to make sure I do this right this time. I just hope, that it's not all ready to late."

Ezan then chuckles and says,"

Come now Ben, don't you have any faith in Lacus? She has proven by now she is nearly as resilient as you are."

Doug nods and says," Yah, when her mind is thinking clearly I admit that gal can be quite clever. Seriously, if you don't believe in her you might as well give up now."

Ben sighs and then says," It's not that I don't believe in her guys, it's just that well, she is all alone and at the mercy of people who want to rip her to shreds and, urg. I guess there is no sense talking about it, only actions will make me feel better. Lacus, I will save you. So please, hang on till we can make it! I can still feel your love, you will, and till that fades I won't give up! So, I'll just have to make sure that light of yours does not die away no matter what!

" With that Ben goes with the others to go over the data Robotnik has handed them to insure it's the real deal so that their plan can succeed. However, for now we turn are views once more to the place where Ben and the others hope to reach in time, Neo Pandemonium!

* * *

And as we turn are view back to where Ben and the others are planning to raid, the scene now turns to the women Ben wants to rescue the most, Lacus! And as we turn to Lacus, it seems that the pained girl is still locked up tight, and is being transported to Zannacross's chamber by Exdeath and Sigma, along with all of the Royal Knights and countless Necrocalcous and Titan Salvation troopers!

As Ravxen Kira, Xemnas Damonus and the others have all proceeded on ahead to make final preparations the rest were given the task of transferring Lacus. At the moment Sigma sees Lacus constricted tight before he cackles and says,

" Ah, at long last, after all of this time the moment as come. Feel proud Lacus Raystar, you will be the foundation that leads to the reformation of the world, of existence itself!

" Lacus remains defiant as she then says,"

The only thing I will be the root of, is the end of this twisted nightmare!

" Exdeath sneers and says," Silence you arrogant heathen, the more you struggle the more horrible a end you will have!"

Exdeath has his sword levitate off the ground and goes to slash Lacus across the face! However, as Lacus 's head is knocked back, she just glares back at the vile demon and says,"

Taunt me all you want, I won't be broken down by the likes of you!"

Omnimon then turns to Lacus and says,"

You can be as stubborn as you like, but you will be broken in the name of true justice!"

Lacus looks sad as she then says," You, your aura is as holy as mine. So, why are you fighting to revive Chaos Zannacross Necron? How can you call yourselves defenders of justice when you seek to cause the largest injustice of all!

" Alphamon points his sword at Lacus and then says,"

Don't think you can seduce us with your lies witch!

We know you're the embodiment of corruption, that you must fall to bring peace!"

Lacus sighs and then says," Is that what you know, or what you were told to do? Do you Royal Knights have a mind of your own, or do you just fallow blindly as pawns to bring judgment to whoever your told is a sinner? "

Craniamon gets annoyed and then says, "

Spar us, we saw you blow away are own comrades!"

Lacus sighs and looks sad as she then says," I to, was not in my senses, but I am so sorry to have killed your friends. I know that is unforgivable but I beg of you to listen to your hearts, the fate of the universe depends on it! Just tell me if you think I really look like the ultimate embodiment of evil, and if my body radiates with sin.

" Exdeath gets annoyed as he then says,"

Quite wench, you delayed us long enough, prepare to experience being ripped apart and being born anew as part of the supreme master life form!

" Dukemon nods and says,

" Yes, we don't have to do anything you say Lacus Raystar, don't assume you can order us!

" Lacus smiles and says,"

I am not ordering you, I just want to ask you a question. I, am truly one of the Anti-type Apostle Bloodline, and that means I am a child of Cosmos. Does that not mean I am not someone you should protect? Is your honor just another lie, and you're afraid to rise to my challenge you Celestial Duodecim Royal Knights!"

Omnimon then gets furious as he then says,"

I am no coward heretic! You will see, AHH!"

With that Omnimon goes to smack Lacus right on her head, but as the Royal Knight touch's her body instantly releases a surge of light from her heart, to go directly in to Omnimon! As the Mega level Digimon roars in pain his comrades go at him as Mangamon then says,"

No, Omnimon what is, AHH!"

With that a beam of light branches out of Omnimon and hits all of the other Royal Knights! Exdeath and Sigma get concerned as Sigma then says,"

What is she doing now! Have you not realized its useless by now!"

Lacus looks determined even as she is breathing hard as she then says,

" Sorry, but I won't give up, not till the end! I am not going to roll over and be helpless , this time, I will be more than a burden to my friends! So, time for you all to see how serious I am!" With that Lacus release a surge of light from her body, and it causes the royal knights to fall to the ground! All of the Zannacross minions get on alert as Sigma points his energy cannon at Lacus and says,"

What do you think you're doing!"

Lacus smiles in defiance as she then says,"

Doing what I can to admen for causing such a mess.

" Sigma has his other hand form in to a blade before he then says,"

I had enough of you stalling are destiny! Be quiet!"

With that Sigma extends his blade and goes to stab Lacus right through the heart before all of a sudden it's intercepted by another blade, the blade of Omnimon! Exdeath has his dark energy flare up before he then says,"

What do you think you're doing!"

Omnimon then points his cannon arm at Exdeath before he then says,"

That's simple, are duty, are TRUE duty! You will pay dearly scum! Supreme Cannon!"

With that Omnimon instantly fires off a powerful blast at Exdeath and the follower of Zannacross quickly casts a barrier around him as he then says,"

HOW DARE YOU! GUH!" With that while the evil mage's spell is strong enough to defend himself against the full power of the Royal Knight's attack but he is still blasted right out of the area! Sigma is about to retaliate before he is also blasted away by attacks from Craniummon and Alphamon! Mangamon and Dukemon instantly blast away the grunts and Lacus takes a sigh of relief as she then says,"

It worked, that's a relief. It was going to be a lot more messy if I could not break that Absolute Hypnosis spell. Oh?"

Lacus sees all of the Royal Knights bowing around her as Omnimon then says,"

Lacus Raystar, thank you, for breaking us free from the grip of madness. We are all ashamed to have been able to have been controlled so easily."

Lacus smiles and says," It happens, believe me. I am just happy my new powers amounted to something. Please, I beg of you, can you help me prevent the forces of darkness from winning? At my present state, I can't do much of anything.

" Craniumon nods and says," Don't worry, it's are duty to insure that the will of justice, true justice prevails. We won't allow you to be offered up to Zannacross, even if we must give up are lives! "

With that Aplhamon Ulforce Vdramon and Omnimon all slash at the mystical binding's , and free Lacus! Lacus lands on the ground with a thud and winces in pain as she gets on all fours, and pushes herself up before she then says,

" I, hope it does not come to that, I caused enough people to die."

Slepimon then says,"

Never the less you cannot be allowed to be used to sacrifice Zannacross at all costs. That is why we must get you out of this world at once!"

Lacus looks determined as she stands up on her feet before she then says,"

No, there is no point leaving. The Zannacross forces will hunt me, be after me forever till one of us falls so there is no point running. I gave myself up not to be captured, but to guide Ben to his destiny, so that we can end this pain at last! I know, Ben and the others will come to this world now, because when I was brought here I left a trail of magic energy.

Even if we warped here directly from Earth Prime, it should be enough to give Ben a strong enough trail of bread crumbles to fine me. So, what we have to do is stall for time, and cause the Zannacross forces here to be as confused as possible before Ben and the others arrive! So please, would you all go across this world and divide the Zannacross forces?"

Mangamon is shocked as he then says,"

What, and have us leave you on your own? What if your plan fails Lacus?"

Lacus looks determined as she then says,' It won't fail, I know Ben will pull it off. Please trust me, I doubt it will be long before the others arrive and they will be furious.

" Omnimon then says," But, you're still wounded, and, you have no weapon, or even any armor."

Lacus looks at the damaged tower before she looks at a mirror and sees the attacks Ravxen and the others have given her have destroyed everything on her. But, while she blushes as she looks at her bare wounded body she quickly tightens her fist and says,"

Don't worry about that, I don't have time to worry about fear, modesty or shame, only what I can to prevent this nightmare from getting worse! My body is not so frail you know, and thanks to my true power forming, I can handle this. So, please, will you follow through with this request?"

All of a sudden the ground begins shaking before Lacus then looks worried and says,"

Please, they will likely expect me to escape, but will not be expecting me to be so crazy! Maybe it is crazy, but right now it's the best way to shake them up! "

Omnimon then says," All right, your plan makes sense Lacus. Just, be careful. "

With that the Royal Knights all blast off in different directions before Lacus looks at the doomsday like sky around her and then puts her hand over her heart as she then says,"

This entire world is my enemy, ready to devour me whole. But, I am not afraid, I can't let myself be afraid. I know, I am not alone. No matter how far apart I am from him, Ben will always be with me! I won't be one of those weak helpless damsels in distress, ill resist there fate till the end if that's what it takes. For the sake of those that believe in me, I won't fail them!"

With that Lacus dives off in to the tower like a beam of light, and jets away from the area at full speed!

* * *

And it's a good thing she did because a second later Ravxen Kira Xemnas and Sephiroth have arrived! Ravxen is at once furious as he then says,"

Gentlemen, if this is some ceremonious stunt, I AM NOT AMUSED!"

Xemnas looks bemused as he then says," But how, Lacus Raystar was sealed completely, she could not move an inch, how could she break free?"

All of a sudden Sigma and Exdeath dash back to the area looking tense and burnt as Sigma then says," Somehow, she was able to get those Royal Knights to fight for her by them merely touching her!"

Sephiroth chuckles and then says," What were you saying about your spell being unbreakable Judicar? "

Kira looks outraged as he then says,

" No, after all of the power I put in to my spell, after waking them up with that power, breaking it is impossible! Its,"

Kira instantly sees dark energy vines begin to from around him as one goes right through his right shoulder! Ravxen coldly turns to him and says," What is impossible, is me tolerating this inexcusable disgrace!

I suppose I can only blame myself for getting to assured once more, and in some ways I suppose it's better that I don't get ahead of myself now before letting such zeal cost me everything again! But, this is the last mistake I will tolerate, understand? Find Lacus this instant, before you spend the next million years seeing what my fury can unleash! "

Kira pulls the dark energy vine out of his body and clutch's his fist as he then says,

" I assure you my emperor, this is the last time this girl will dare defy us! There is no escape, even if all the Royal Knights have joined her they will not escape us! Huh?"

Everyone then sees explosions break out all around them before Xemnas then says,"

It seems they are truly foolish, and instead of valuing their lives they push their luck. "

Ravxen looks amused as he then says,"

No, they are not just being foolish, but sneaky. They want to divert are forces and stall for time. Somehow Lacus has it in her head her beloved prince will pull off another rescue. Well, delusions or not, time to smash that fantasy. Destroy them all, and make Lacus learn the prince of being so bold."

Sigma nods and says," It shawl be done Master."

With that Sigma sinks in to the ground and the others go off before Ravxen chuckles as he sees A Nova Crusher blow up in the air before he then says,

" Lacus, your sure not making this easy. But, I'll play this desperate game of yours, to prove which force is superior once and for all! Very well, let the hunt to murder hope itself begin!

"With that Ravxen snaps his fingers before demonic Necrocalcous knights, riding dragon monsters like the Nazgul from Lord of the rings and large dark winged dragon like beings which are the Enforced Necrocalcous class before he then says,"

Anything that smells even a bit holy, proceed bombard to pieces.

"With that with his minions the phantom of chaos goes off in search of his prey as well.

* * *

As he does below the tower in front of him a squad of Titan soldiers see him go off before one of the soldiers then says,"

What is going on? Are we under attack?

"The commander of the group then says," It would seem so, but it should be impossible for those infernal Enji dogs to find this world! Huh?"

The commando sees he has gotten a transmission before he then says,"

New orders in, somehow the Enji has gotten those Royal Knights on her side and has broken free! Are orders are to engage the heretic and bring her before Master Damonus at all costs! This is our ultimate mission men, is everything clear?

" As the soldiers nod all of a sudden a female voice then says,"

Um, excuse me, I just have one question before we get started."

The agitated soldier turns to the side and then says,

" This better be, what the!"

The soldier and the others are shocked, as they see none other than a smiling Lacus! Lacus, looking lost, dazed, and naked then says,"

Um, sorry, but I missed where they were handing out the uniforms, do you guys know where they are?"

Even the female soldiers in the ground are dumbfounded as they see Lacus looking oblivious before the squad leader then says," Who the hell allowed such a, idiot to be a Titan soldier? What is your sector girl, don't you know that the uniforms are all over the barracks? Wait, your, Lacus Raystar!

" Lacus smiles and puts her hand on her head and her hip as she does a sexy pose before she then says,"

Ah, good it worked. I am an impostor created by Master Damonus to fool Ben Auro and the others so that they can pay dearly for their attachments. As you see, I have her, charm down pat." The guards look at each other before the commando then says,

" What, I never heard we were doing that. What division are you again?" Lacus winks and says," Oh how silly of me, its division,"

In a flash Lacus goes on the assault and with a barrage of lighting fast kicks knocks out every one of the soldiers with her bare feet before they can react! As the last soldier falls Lacus sighs and says,"

Division of deception I am afraid. Whew, glad that worked. Even though I am hiding my power and jamming the sensors here, I doubt ill be able to trick them for long so I have to move fast. " Going over to the commando she squats down, sees her reflection in the soldier and blushes before covering her chest and saying,"

Oh Ben, I hope you can forgive me for this, but, with their armor made to jam magic spells it was the fastest way. I, will make up for this, I promise. Oh?"

She sees one of the soldiers behind her getting a plasma pistol out of his pocket before he then says,

" Damn you, you little, GUH!" In a instant Lacus has a white energy ribbon form out of her palm before she looks sad and says,"

I am sorry, but I can't afford to be tracked."

With that she snaps the soldiers neck and sighs before saying,

" I can't afford to feel anything but what I have to do to get this done. My hesitation has caused things to be this dismal in the first place."

With that she looks at the commando's outfit before she then says,

" This one, should fit me well enough. Hopefully it will allow me to get to a few places undetected, for a while at least. And, at least I won't stick out as much, and not have to make Ben feel bad anymore. "

With that she begins to put on the soldier's armor before she then sees the explosions blasting out all across the sky and she then says,"

Oh Ben, despite the danger, the risk, I know, we can make it out of this together. I know, that we can get through this so that we can at last try out what it's like to live as a romantic couple in peace. So, ill do as much as I can, to give you the chance to show just how strong your will is, and to end the war between light and darkness for good! All right, let's see what looks like a shield generator."

With that Lacus puts on the Titan commando helmet before she then stretches and says,

" Wow, it's more comfy that I would have thought, and, it's even customizable enough to fit my hair. I guess even the Zannacross Empire likes to be comfy when they work. Er, in any case here we go!"

With that a disguised Lacus dashes off in to Neo Pandemonium to try and do the best she can to by Ben and the others as much time as possible to save the day!

* * *

And now with that we turn back to Lacus's boyfriend to see just if he can pull that off! A couple of hours have passed since we last left Ben, and with no time to waste the forces of good have pushed themselves to full force in order to not drop the ball at this!

After the best minds of the Lylat Kingdom have scanned the data Robotnik had given them after careful analysis they were able to determined that it seemed the former villain is on to something.

And so with no time to lose the Enji and all the others who do not desire for Armageddon have been mobilizing everything they have to insure that they prevail in this crucial battle! At the moment Ben is in the docking bay of the White Castle, where the united Lylat and former Zeon forces are all ready starting to mobilize. Ben sees Axel standing at the edge of the platform licking on some Sea salt flavored ice cream and walks up to him. Axel sees Ben having some cookie dough flavored Ice Cream himself and chuckles before he then says,

" Man, at least you Lylat bozo's can make decent snacks. In any case, what are you guys doing bothering to bring all of these ships? You think this kind of firepower will change anything in the face of the power of Xemnas, Kira, and the freaking god of all darkness? Telling you man, you're just bringing a bunch of extra water pistols to get these guys even angrier and sending them all to die."

Ben chuckles and licks his Ice cream before he then says,"

Good thing you're not in charge of motivation speech's Axel. It's true, more people are likely to die. However, it's not some suicide charge or anything like that. The harder we hit them the more of their forces we can take out, and the less obstacles can be in my way to Zannacross! The more time we have the better. Everyone is giving everything they have to make sure we win this, that's why you're here after all, right Axel?

" the red haired man shrugs and says,"

Guess you got me there, I guess we will see if it's really enough real soon."

Ben then says," Axel, if you're really playing on our team, mind telling me just what Xemnas and Ravxen and the rest of you were doing everything for? You were gathering the celestial beasts, and doing so many genetic experiences for something right?"

Axel looks annoyed as he then says,"

I thought it was for something more than just a big joke, but, now I am not so sure. In any case, what Xemnas had told all of us since the start is that we needed the Celestial beasts to complete Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts itself was suppose to be some divine power created by their energy, that would have given us the power to transcend the limits of mortals, and this dimension.

Xemnas always told us that the power we would get would make us beyond that of Cosmos and Zannacross, as if we were fusing their power to surpass even them! But, if Ravxen was Zannacross all along and being the one to really be calling the shots I don't know why we were bothered to be allowed to pretend we were going to overthrow everyone. Xemnas said all of us where chosen because we were special, like we were ideal candidates for the new world of darkness.

" Ben then chuckles and says,"

If you were lucky enough to get the golden ticket why turn down the free ride Axel?

" The man with the title of the " Fury of the Dancing Flames' snickers and says,"

I don't feel like getting on a ride where I can get kicked off at a moment's notice, Xemnas made it clear how much in the end we were really worth to him. I, may not be that nice a guy, but I am not letting them recreate the hell I and my friends grew up in and make that the status quot for the state of existence!

"Ben nods and says,"

Glad to see you're serious about this, I can tell in your eyes you're not lying. Looks like we both have the legacy of those of are past to avenge their injustice. So, now it's time to avenge the losses everyone's suffered.

" Before Axel can replay Ben sees Cloud walking up before the spiky haired warrior then says,"

Just make sure you don't become someone to avenge Ben."

Ben gives Cloud a thumps up as he then says,"

Don't worry, I feel like making my legacy have a happy ending. So, how's everything coming along Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud sighs and says," Actually, we are just about ready to take off.

" Axel chuckles and then says," All ready? Damn, you guys can move fast when you want to.

" Cloud shrugs and says,"

We don't have time to mess around, lucky we were on high alert as it is. Ready Ben? This, could very well be the final battle.

" Ben looks confident as he then says," Don't worry, after everything that's happened, my mood is more than a little on final battle mindset."

Cloud chuckles and then says,"

Maybe, but how about your body? I know, you were on the verge of death only a few hours ago."

Ben grins as he swings the Divine Mugen Nova around and points the large blade up in the air without breaking a sweat as he then says,"

Thanks for the concern Cloud, but it's not needed now. Lacus, whatever super healing spell she used on me worked better than I could have expected, physically I feel great! I don't feel sick or in pain at all, so I won't be as tired as when I was fighting Brad!

" Axel looks mortified as he then says,"

Wait, you're telling me all of those battles at Earth Prime, you taking down Brad was not even the best you could be?"

Ben puts the DMN back in its sheath before he smirks and says,

" Well, it's not too big a difference, and Brad was no problem anyway, but you could say that. All right, time to show the Zannacross Empire what happens when they threaten the life of my girlfriend!"

With that Ben dashes off Axel looks at Ben and sighs before he then says,

" Damn that kid's spirit is daunting all right, he just won't quit."

Cloud nods and says,"

Between that and the support we have all given him, that more than anything is how he has come this far. Now it's time to see if the chosen one's will can even overcome the will of the supreme god of darkness. Well, I guess we can be lucky and stop the revive process, but it's never that simple."

With that Cloud and Axel go after Ben and a minute later catch up to him as he is now with all of the other Enji and Lylat forces gathering for what will likely be there most difficult battle yet, and maybe the most intense battle in the history of the universe! Ben sees all of his friends from the previous battle are ready without a trace of fatigue, and sees even more Enji, Lylat soldiers and even all of the Enji Masters making final preparations as he then says,"

Wow, we really are throwing everything we got this time."

Master Myers nods and says," I hate to wager so much normally, but this time we can't afford to hold back, or there could very well be no future battle to carry on the fight. With all the forces of dark fury that await us we must be ready to quench even the most powerful hateful flames to prevail.

" Ben nods and says,

" Don't worry, I'll be doing my part to slash apart the largest fires, and this time I won't stop moving till it's over!"

Ezan chuckles and says," Don't think you're going to get all the credit on this one Ben Auro. Your power may be impressive but we are not going to just be your escort crew."

Doug grins and says," That's right bud; we are here to fight to, and no matter what we got your back."

James then says," I would advise you don't just start off at full power from the start Ben, we don't know what they have planned and it would be best for everyone's sake if you did not tire yourself out before the crucial moment."

Ben nods and then says,

" Don't worry about that James, I am not about to waste power on those that don't' deserve it.

" Hiryuumon is about to say something when all of a sudden King Atem floats over everyone on a hover platform and says,"

Attention everyone, the operation is about to begin so it's time for the Bering. Based on the data from Doctor Robotnik we now know the location of the main world of the Zannacross Empire, the planet of darkness Vandalgyon.

" With that Atem presses a button before a hologram image of the massive red planet with columns of fire blasting out appears before Gabriel then says," It would seem this world is hidden in the deepest point of the cosmos, nearly where the Big Bang set off. Damonus may be using his magic to hide the world from s, but we can still sense a vast wall of darkness around the quadrant of space. "

Myers nods and says,"

Are plan is to combined are magic to get through the asteroids and Black Holes that act as defenses, and then swarm the planet on all sides till we can descend on the planet and reach Damonus, Ravxen Kira and the others, and hopefully in time to save Lacus."

Samus then says," Is charging in with all guns blazing really the best plan we got?"

Myers look grim as he then says,"

I know it sounds, incomplete, but the truth is it is. We have a general layout of the world and the castle from Robotnik Bowser and Meta-Knight, and even were allowed to look at their memories of the place.

However, it seems that the castle can shift its surroundings at a moment's notice, and being the lair of the masters of evil, traps are to be expected. Are only hope is that by attacking so soon we will catch the Zannacross Empire off guard and make this not as difficult as it can be. Never the less we will likely face the full power of the empire of darkness, so everyone of you should be prepared for everything. I know it's not the best plan, but it's the best we can do on short notice.

"Anthony Higgs is one of the soldiers deploying for the mission and hearing this he just snickers and then says,"

Well, looks like it really is going to be one ultimate throw down between good and evil. What's wrong princess, this job to extreme for you?"

Samus rolls her eyes and then says,"

Hardly, it's just nice to know what we are doing. Whatever, the big fish are likely going to be swimming around the throne room or somewhere in the general vicinity anyway." Doug chuckles and says,"

Princess? I did not know you let pepole, UGH!"

Samus jabs Doug in the gut as he then says," I don't, remember that well."

As Doug recalls in pain James sighs and says,

" Seriously Doug, you still can't see when not to push the buttons?"

Doug just chuckles and says," Hey, I see them, I just can't resists it man, its just to good!"

Myers then clears his throat and says,

"Anyway, to get back on topic, your theory is likely Samus but they could also change it up to throw us off. Like we said previously are general plan is to divide there forces and land around the planet so we can make it before Zannacross is revived, otherwise, everything is going to get a lot worse."

Lloyd chuckles and then says,

" No worries guys, it's not like if Zannacross is freed then we are doomed right? I mean, that Seyia guy was able to defeat Zannacross last time right?"

Gabriel then says," We were able to stop him, but it was only because Zannacross let his guard down. Make no mistake, Zannacross is the one true god of darkness and hate, his power is far greater than the many who claim to be gods from time to time. The only reason we were able to win was because Seyia weakened Zannacross enough for Cosmos's divine magic to take effect. Zannacross is a true immortal, its nearly impossible to kill a being such as him merely by physical means and that's why we had to resort to the method used to stop Zannacross last time. I highly doubt that Zannacross will not be prepared for such a thing this time."

The Supreme Kai then says," Also don't forget, Chaos Zannacross Necron killed 90 percent of all life in this dimension in the last war, and this time his wrath will be even more intense.

" Lloyd gulps as he then says,"

Oh yah, forgot that part.

"Ben grins and then says,"

Don't worry, no matter how bad it takes ill find a way to stop his rampage. I mean, I do have Cosmos's backing, so at least we are on a equal playing field. "

Zidane nods and says,"

That's right, hopefully we have all there is needed to steal a victory haha. Oh?"

All of a sudden a pillar of light blasts up in front of King Atem before a kind female voice then says,

" Do not doubt yourselves brave warriors, you have all you need to overcome this great dark moment of fate"

With that the light takes the shape of none other than Cosmos! Everyone, even the angels are shocked to see the supreme deity of light form as Kal-El among others bow and says,"

Cosmos, what are you doing here?

"Cosmos smiles and says,"

Raise Kal-El, this is just my projection, I am still in heaven. I just came here, to wish you all the best of luck. Ben Auro, I must tell you how proud I am of seeing you do so well. I know you have had to endure several hardships, but you have overcome them with grace every time.

" Ben smiles and says,"

Thank you Cosmos, I just hope I can overcome this last battle just as gracefully. Something tells me that's going to take a miracle, it's not every day you have to stop the return of the god of evil after all."

Cosmos nods and then says," But hopefully it will be the last time this dimension faces such peril. I do know, that you all have what it takes to defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron and his followers. However, you all must be prepared to face the absolute limits of cruelty and pain, you must be prepared to fight the power of absolute darkness, of ultimate evil."

Ben remains confident as he then says,"

Don't worry Cosmos, by now, no matter how high the bar is, there is no way I won't raise above it. Is there something you know Cosmos, something we need to know? Don't mean to be rude, but, if you have any secret weaknesses to share about Zannacross and his cronies, now would be a good time because I might have a hard time memorizing the info in the middle of a fight."

Cosmos giggles and then says,

" Sadly it's not that simple, just know that even if Zannacross is free, not all is lost. However, I would advise that you try to do all you can to stop Zannacross from being free. As you see, his hate for this existence is immense, and in his real body his wrath will be even more terrible. "

Ben gets serious as he then says,"

Cosmos, don't worry, I won't let Zannacross be free, because there is no way I am going to allow Lacus to be used as some sacrifice! After everything, I just refuse to let it end like this! Zannacross and the others think my love for her, and the reasons I and my friends fight are all trivial. However, its time they all see that there arrogance is trivial. I am tired of them thinking that pain, that Armageddon is the only things we can create from this!

" Cosmos nods and then says,

" Yes, I know the radiance of you all; the light of the heart of mortals can shine through the despair created by sin and hate.

Zannacross from the start has seen mortal life forms as nothing more than tools, then broken gears. He, has no value in the meaning of life, and only what he wants out of everyone. I, don't condone the sins of man, and some commit senseless unforgivable acts. However, I don't think that it's all that mortals can do, I know that through the darkness a bridge to peace and harmony can be built. I, am more patient then Zannacross, I can bare to wait for this realm to one day reach a state of unity on its own, for it will be a natural progression.

Zannacross wishes to disregard the rules of time and space itself, to shatter the balance of existence, all to fulfill his own desires and create his paradise. Such a outcome will only please himself and his followers, and for the sake of everyone it cannot be allowed to happen.

I cannot descend myself, because unlike Zannacross I strive to uphold the rules of physics. However, I know you all can fight for the sake of my wish. Ben Auro, your bound with Lacus Raystar proves Zannacross wrong. Your resolve and love for her managed to overcome fate and break Lacus free of the dark grip Brad Fowltror had on her. Such a bound, can even overcome destiny. So, with that I suppose it's time to see between Zannacross and me, whose wish for the cosmos is truly right about the nature of man. "

With that Ben nods and says," I suppose it is.

"Thor then bows with the other angels and then says,"

Do not fret Cosmos, we will fight with honor to uphold your wish for the universe Cosmos. "

Cosmos smiles and then says," Please my warriors, return safely, and may the force of light be with you all."

With that Cosmos fades in to light again before Doug grins and then says,

" Well, you all heard the deity, let's go kick some demon rear!"

Atem nods and says,"

Yes, nothing is left to be said, expect that I wish you all the best of luck. Not to add any anxiety to you all, but just remember, the fate of the entire universe rests on your shoulders. Good luck.

" Myers then says," All right, everyone please get on to your designated ships, and we will then quickly commence the operation. "

With that everyone begins to move out and Ben then takes a deep breath before he then says,"

At last, it's come down to this. It's everything or nothing now, so time to make it count!

"Ben is about to go off, before he then sees Erich Raystar walking up to him. Lacus 's father then says,"

Ben, I just have something to ask of you.

"Ben grins as he gives a thumbs up to the member of the subcommittee and he then says,"

Don't worry, I swear ill save Lacus no matter what, even if I have to give my life to save hers! "

Erich then chuckles and pats Ben on the shoulder as he then says,

" I would hope it would not come to that. After all, I would want my dear daughter to be able to be happy. I would be happy if you survived this battle as well, truly."

Ben smiles and says,"

Mister Raystar, thanks a lot. All right, sorry to jet but its time I rescue my girlfriend! Heh, that does sound nice. Oh right, time to make sure everything is ready. "

With that Ben waves to the Archduke and runs off before Erich sees everyone going to battle as he then says,"

I just hope we are not sending everyone to their deaths."

Atem nods and says,"

The guilt of such actions are never easy, but have some faith Erich. Even as they are going to fight the worst of hell itself, I know they are strong enough to win this." Erich nods and says," Let's hope so your majesty."

With that they see the Lylat fleet beginning to lift off Gabriel then sighs as his wings extend and he then says," Once more, in to the maw of pure darkness. Let's see what tricks you have hiding in your shadow this time Zannacross!"

With that the angel has his holy aura explode before he then fires a beam of light out of his weapon before it expands and forms a massive portal of light large enough to fit the fleet inside! Ben , the rest of Squad 7 and a bunch of his other friends, along with Axel Bowser Robotnik and Meta-Knight are all ready on the command deck of the Neo Highwind before Cloud then says,

Well, unless anyone is forgetting anything, I guess it's time to kick things off. Everyone ready? "

Ben nods as he then says," Yah, for the dreams and hope's of everyone in this dimension, let's go save the universe! Hang on Lacus, just keep fighting a little while longer, we are coming! "

Cid then says," Hang on tight boys and girls, next stop, evil central!

" With that the fleet takes off and goes in to the holy portal. Thanks to the divine magic of the celestial ones they are able to cover galaxies in seconds, and all ready arrive at their destination! As the heroic spaceships see asteroids and black holes greet them Sonic smirks and says,

" All right Egg Man, time to see if your warp zone is legit.

" His long time foe grumbles and then says,

" Really now, would I try to trick you and leave myself surrounded by Enji and you?"

Knuckles shrugs and says," Who knows, what if you're just a stunt double robot, it's not the first time you set us up!"

Bowser groans and then says," Oh come on guys, you poked us, scanned us, probed us, and we came clean! Still can't tell when you're looking at a genuine reformed Koopa King? After all, Fatso may be able to set up a stun double but what about me?

"Vincent checks the bullets for his Cerberus gun before he then says,"

Well, you and Meta-Knight could always have been sacrifices I suppose. But, there is only one way to find out.

" As Bowser turns pale Meta-Knight then flicks back his cape before he then says," I know we have a lot to answer for, but ill prove my desire for redemption as I show my true will!"

Axel snickers as he is leaning at the edge of the room and then says,

" It is nice of you guys to keep us at a arms length. Making sure we are safe gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling, or is it a vomiting feeling? I don't know, it's been a while since I had feelings like this."

Ben rolls his eyes as he then says,

" Don't think this is because you're so precious to me Axel, it's more like I have you at a arms length so I know you don't stab us in the back."

Axel laughs and says,"

Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer, one of the oldest tricks in the book. You come a long way from being the naïve idiot who fought like a wimp. How sad, now I have to be glad that I did not burn you to ashes when I first saw you on Mobius.

"Ben grins and says,"

Glad to hear it, after all you would either be a tool for Xemnas or dead by now. All right Robotnik, if this is really the way to Vandalgyon, how do we get in?"

Robotnik then says,"

Well, like I said before, Damonus moves the black holes around the planet when he wants things to get through. Without his accesses, then you Enji will have to pull of your tricks." Meta-Knight then clears his throat and says,"

Also, if you want to get the Imperial forces to not notice you for as long as possible then you should try and fallow the path that there fleet last took. However, since I was not there, I have no idea which black holes they went through."

Mario shrugs and says,

" I guess we have to play a game of enny minny miny moe eh?"

X sighs and says,

" More like we have one shot to make the right choice or we will be crushed in a instant."

Ben grimaces as he then says,"

Well, it's clear Damonus and Zannacross have their stronghold defended as best as you can get. However, it's not going to be enough to keep us out. If only there was some way of, huh?"

Ben feels a sensation before Hiryuumon then says,"

What's wrong Ben, you eat something funny?"

Ben grasps Lacus 's necklace as he then says,

" No, it's, just that I can feel Lacus's presence, her sprit! Maybe, there is a way to find out."

Ben then takes out the Divine Mugen Nova and has it shine with light, before it shoots a holy ray outside the spaceship! Moments later, everyone is shocked to see dots of light go past the horizon and form a trail of light! Everyone sees this trail go on to the left before James then says,"

What is this? Traces, fragments of Lacus 's sprit energy?"

Ben nods and says,"

Yes, its Lacus, she left a trail of energy, just for us to fallow her, so we would know how to find her!"

Ezan raises a eyebrow and says," She was likely imprisoned, she really had the time and energy to leave a trail even then?"

Ben sees the shadow of Lacus coming from one of the light fragments to hug him before he rubs his eyes and says,

" Lacus, she , really believes in me, truly loves me. Well, if she wants to be rescued, she is going to get it no matter how hard those demons try and keep us out! Let's go!

" Cid shrugs and says,"

Well, guess it's worth a shot."

With that the combined Lylat and former Zeon fleet veers to the left around a bunch of asteroids before they see the fragments of light fit barley across two black holes! Cid groans and says," Oh come on! A few balls of light may fit across that but no way this bird is fitting through that!

"Gabriel then walks forward and says," Don't worry about that, leave this to me and the others."

With that the celestial being warps out of the ship and floats out to the black hole as the Sliver Surfer, Pit, the Supreme Kai and the other angels float around the Black Holes and combined there holy magic to cause the two massive sources of extreme gravity to move apart! Doug grins as he then says,"

It is handily having these guys help us out, evens the playing field a bit if you know what I mean!

" Aeris nods and says," Yes, they have fought the most experience fighting Zannacross, there knowledge might save many lives today.

" Protoman nods and says,

" Well, if these guys can help us get the job done just a little bit smother then it sounds fine to me. Huh? Hey, if they want to get this started the right way, they better watch out for that asteroid!"

Everyone looks to the left and sees that one of the asteroids is all of a sudden racing at angels quickly!

James then says,"

What the, those asteroids don't have any machines attached to them.

" Ben widens his eyes as he then says,"

They don't need to, someone is hurling them at them on their own!"

Cloud and a few others see that the asteroid is glowing red before he then says,"

Damn it, so much for having the element of surprise! Cid quickly, intercept that!"

Cid grins and says,

" All ready on it!" With that the Neo-Highwind the Great Fox and the other warships open fire to bombarded the giant rock before it could smash in to the angels! The celestial beings are aware of this explosion before the White Lantern then says,

" What was that f, oh, never mind."

The angel with the powerful ring magic sees asteroids glowing all around them before Gabriel grimaces and says,

" Damonus has this entire region of space under the command of his magic, of course the asteroids would have sensors. We can't waste an instant!"

With that Cosmos's vanguard use all of their power, and the Black Holes in front of the Lylat fleet move further apart! On board the Eldrige Master Myers sees this and says,"

It's open enough now, all forces advance!

" With that the opponents of Zannacross all have there ships' blast through the black holes, all while blasting at incoming asteroids! After everyone just makes it through Ben grins and then says,

" Sorry, but you're not keeping us out!

" Hiryuumon looks confused as he then says,"

Um, looks like there is not anything to be kept out of boss!"

Everyone gets shocked as they see nothing in front of them! Mario then says,"

Now Bowser, you better not be a lying to us."

Bowser gulps as he then says,"

No way, this is the spot I swear!

"James sighs and says," I wonder, is Damonus powerful enough to warp a entire planet away from its location? Maybe he was ready for snitches. Wait, it looks like something was here recently, there is nothing but darkness here, no light at all!"

Everyone then realizes that they are looking at nothing at all before Ben then says,"

It is hard to think anything is here, but there are no way anyone would fling meteors around to guard nothing. Something is here, because I can feel Lacus 's presence, growing even stronger! Time to uncover some shadows!"

With that Ben has the Divine Mugen Nova surge with light before he fires off a beam out of the ship and has this beam go in to the distance, before it causes the vast darkness to flicker. Moments later, a massive red planet appears in front of them! Ezan at once narrows his eyes as he then says,"

Looks like your eyes were even more keen today Ben, because you found us are objective."

Ben nods and says,"

At last, Vandalgyon. Everything that has happened in this war, has at last lead up to this! Time to make everyone who believes that the dark side is superior, that evil is for winners, to see how wrong they are! Ready everyone? "

Link nods and says,"

We are behined you all the way Ben, lets go do are tasks as warriors of justice, as hero's!

" With that many of the hero's yell out enthuastly as Sonic chuckles and says,"

Looks like we are off for a good start, we just have to charge in to this crazy place before they get there act together! "

A few moments later all of a sudden red flashes of bloody light appear around there destination! Shadow cringes as he then says,"

I think they have there act more then a little together Sonic, get ready!"

With that everyone gets tense as they see Imperial Nova Crushers swarm around Vandalgyon, with the massive Dark Specter in front of the fleet! As Cloud sees countless Zannacross mobile suits all ready deploying he narrows his eyes and says,

" We were pushing are luck thinking they would not be giving everything they have to stop us."

Ben grasps his fist tightly as he then says,

" Maybe, but everything all of hell has is not going to keep me away! With the power of the Divine Mugen Nova, fighting in space won't be much of a issue. So, might as well get this started."

Samus then says,"

Hold on kid, remember what we talked about with starting off to strongly? Don't waste your power for theses guys.

' Cid nods and says,

" That's right kiddo , the fleet did not come here just to sit back, they came to clear the way for you guys! So time to show theses demons how good are boys are at street cleaning! All forces, deploying now!" With that several monitors pop up showing various forces deploying. Ben sees the Star Fox team, Amuro , Heero, and the best mobile suit pilots in the universe going out to fight. Ben notices that Kamile is in the Super Zeta Gundam, and that the Celestial Being units all have gotten new more powerful Gundam's!

As Ben sees Sestuna in his new GNT-0000 Qan Gundam , Lockon in his Gundam Zabanya

Allelujah in his Gundam Harute along with his girlfriend and co pilot Soma Peries, and Tiera Erde in his Raphael Gundam fly by he sighs and then says,"

Well, as long as they are not all flying to there deaths, all right.

' Doug crack's his knuckles as he sees Graham in his new blue Brave mobile suit fly by along with Zech's and others before he then says,"

Come on bro, you may be the chosen one but the rest of us are not chopped liver remember? Even your average Joe has something to say to theses punks, and is not going to let some nut job roll over us even if he is a god and we are mortals!

" Ben chuckles and then says,"

Guess your right Doug, everyone has there role to play. Oh?"

Ben sees a few Gundam 's fly bye, and after seeing a Gundam looking like a boxer and a Gundam with a mustache and says,

" Er, still, I know we have to throw everything we got but, I am not sure throwing in everything and the kitchen sink is going to do much. I mean, those last view mobile suits looked more like display models!

" James sees the Gundam 's Ben is pointing at and says," Oh, you mean that division? They look like joke's , but they are quite powerful Gundam's Ben. The middle one is the Burning God Gundam, piloted by the ace mobile suit fighter Domon Kasshu. He was trained by Master Asia Ben, the same guy who trained Max, so his skills are nothing to take lightly. Him and his squad mates Chibodde Crocket in the Maxter Gundam, George De Sand in the Rose Gundam, Sai Saichi in the Dragon Gundam, and Argo Gulskii in the Bolt Gundam in there Shuffle Alliance unit all have proven there worth in several fleet battles based on the data I have on them. That and the powerful Turn A Gundam give us that extra, whoa!"

All of a sudden the ship shakes before Cid cracks his neck and says,

" A little late for the briefing James, the party is starting!"

Everyone sees that the Nova Crushers and Zannacross forces are all ready unleashing so many missiles and energy blasts that its like a rainstorm of death!

* * *

As the Neo High-wind and the other ships move fast to avoid being blown up Ben takes a deep breath as he even sees more asteroids smashing in to some of the ships and says,

" All right, look like its to late to have any second thoughts now. No matter what, we just have to get through! "

Meanwhile on the command deck of the Dark Specter the zealous fleet commander Margulis is overlooking the start of the battle, and at the moment is looking delighted as he all ready sees a Lylat ship get blown away after its shields were damaged by a colliding asteroid! He then chuckles and says,"

Yes, at long last, today the moment we have all waited for, the absolute purge of the inferior beings that stand in are way is at hand! Don't show a shred of mercy, a drop of hesitation! Are orders from Master Damonus and Lord Judicar are to make sure not even one heretic sets foot on are masters world!

Pellegri, I will deploy in the E, S Levi myself, I want to see the despair of theses heretics myself!

" His long time white blond haired female subordinate nods and says,

" Ill deploy with the E,S Issachar commander, I want to make sure no heathen stands in are way!"

Margulis chuckles and says," At last Pellegri, the time when we will be guided by are true god in to paradise is at hand. Let us show theses foolish Enji and blind angels how powerless they are to stand in the way of the one true master of all!

Thrawn, you will be in charge of the fleet from here on out.

"A blue haired red eyes male member of the Chiss species, the second highest ranked Zannacross commander besides Margulis then nods and says,

" If you insist. Just remember not to get so caught up in your fighting sprit it consumes you Margulis."

The purpled haired Imperial Admiral snickers and says,

" Show some pride Thrawn, at last are victory is in are grasps! Tsc, in any case, its time to show the Lylat Dogs who has the true unstoppable power at there command! "With that Margulis and Pellergri depart before Thrawn gets on the command deck thrown and says,"

I do concede that the Enji and there allies are either arrogant or desperate if they think they have the power to defeat us. I suppose this is the bravado emitted from those who are making there last stand. In any case, time to make sure its there last. Ah, the Neo Highwind, that's the ship that Ben Auro and his squad travels on yes? Consecrate all weapon's on that ship, with any luck there is a chance we can blow up the so called chosen one before he even drawls his sword. They will likely use there magic to escape such doom, and he could always be on another ship, but, its always good to crush some moral.

Tell Ulube to ready the Devil Gundam, and lock on the Omega Charged Particle Cannon! "

With that the crew of the Dark Specter proceed to dedicate there efforts to seeing there enemies blown to smithereens! But even as we now return back to Ben and co onboard the Neo High-wind it seems the bombardment from the massive black command ship is just the least of there worries, since at the moment giant pure black colored demonic dragon Necrocalcous have emerged from nearly thin air to try and rip apart the Lylat Spaceship!

As Cid just manages to avoid having one of theses demonic space dragon's bite a chunk out of his ship's engines he moans and says," God damn it, its going to take weeks fixing this baby if one of those freaks get there claws on it!"

Tifa sighs and says," Cid, we have a lot more to worry about then the image of the ship so , focus on getting us past theses guys all ready!"

"Kirby then hears one of the dragon Necrocalcous, the many winged Executioners unleash a demonic roar of fury before they say in unison,

" Resign thy selves, to oblivion."

Kirby shivers and says," No way, no matter how mean you talk we are not going to do that bullies! I thought theses Zannacross jerks were all ready as nasty as they could get, but they just keep out doing themselves!

Ben hangs tight as he then says,

" Maybe Kirby, but even so, we just have to out do even that! We are almost there; we are almost near the planet's atmosphere. "

Cid laughs and says,"

Man your just itching for a fight eh Ben? Well, I can't blame you given the circumstances. Hang on, just have to weave around a bit more and I can deploy you all.

"With that Cid has the boosters on his ship flare in to overdrive as he rockets closer to Vandalgyon! As the source of darkness gets closer X then says,"

Looks like we are going to be able to just barley break through after all. Huh, what is that?"

Everyone sees a large asteroid coming charging right at the Neo High-Wind before Cid then says,"

Try harder freaks!" With that the Lylat battler cruiser unleashes its ultimate energy beam, and hits the asteroid right on! As an explosion breaks out Cid smirks and says," What a joke, do they think a few rocks can stop me?"

All of a sudden everyone hears another demonic roar before Aqua sighs and says,"

No, but they might think this can, look!"

Everyone then gets horrified as they see two red eyes glaring at them, before two giant metallic devil like wings blast out of the atomic fire! Barret then says,"

What the hell is going on? Even rock's have eyes here?"

Everyone then sees an explosion, before a massive Gundam like figure emerge out of this asteroid, with Gundam heads attached to its chest! Cloud then says," What the, that's a Gundam?"

James cringes as he then says,"

No, is that the Devil Gundam that attacked us at the end of the Enji Budokai?"

Zidane chuckles meekly and says," If it is, it, sure got a growth sport. I mean, it looks likes its towering over a freaking space colony

"Ezan remains defiant as he then says,"

Lovely, nothing like a monster robot to add things to the mix.

" Everyone then hears a mad laughter, before the image of Ulube appears as a forced transmission before the mad Titan member glares at the Enji with malice and then says,"

Your trespassing on forbidden ground Enji scum, prepare to lose everything!

"With that Ben glares at Ulube with a deadly serious look as he then says,"

If you did not want me coming here, then you should not have taken someone very important away from me and try to use her as some twisted offering! Get out of the way, or get ready to die!"

Ulube laughs as he then says,

" Oh, so you think you're the knight in shinning armor, that has come to rescue your beloved princess Ben Auro? I guess that makes me the villain, and your executor! "

Ben smirks confidently as he then says,"

So, you want to join the list of all the people who thought they could kill me? Be my guest, but ill tell you now I am in no mood for games!"

The Devil Gundam then extends its wings, before more heads appear in the chest of the Devil Gundam before Ulube then says,"

Insolent brat, the Devil Gundam is the ultimate war machine! And now that it's evolved in to its ultimate form even you will die before you can gather enough power to stop me!

"With that the new heads all fire massive energy blasts at the Neo Highwind, and Cid just barley manages to avoid being blasted!

Cloud gets tense as he then says," Great, one way or another we will have to get past this maniac to get anywhere.'

Ulube then snickers and says,"

It's futile, the Devil Gundam keeps evolving to surpass its obstacles, you're all ready good as dead!"

With that the Devil Gundam then has a swarm of Gundam Heads at the ship! Everyone is caught off guard as the snake like Gundam Heads instantly extend and warp around the Lylat vessel before trying to crush it like a tin can! As everyone is rocked around Ben then sees alarm sounds go off before he then powers up and says,

" Damn it, they really are breaking the rules to throw whatever they can to get in my way! But, I won't be stopped no matter what; I won't let Lacus, OR the universe fall in to the darkness!

"Ulube then has the Devil Gundam have the Devil Heads all extend its mouths before gathering energy to bombard Ben and his friends before he then says,"

Give it up, you joke of a hero! No matter how powerful you are, you can not stop the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron , you are powerless to prevent the end of this decaying cosmos!"

Ben gets annoyed as he then says,"

So, they still don't take me seriously do they? Guess ill have to give a front row demonstration."

Ulube then look vicious as he then says," You caused us enough problems, this is your, huh?"

Just before Ulube can unleash his desired lethal salvo a new angry voice then says,

" You're not getting away with this, you piece of trash!

"A flash of light then slashes two of the nearest Gundam heads to pieces before Ben and co see the Burning God Gundam then fly in front of the Neo Highwind as it points two beam sabers at the Devil Gundam and its pilot Domon then says,

" Ulube, I have been searching for you for a LONG time! Because of you, my family, my master, you took them all away from me!"

Ulube snickers as he then says," Well well, if it is not the last of those Kasshu roaches. You dug out of that hole I threw you in to try and avenge those I taken away form you? All you're going to do, is fallow after them!"

Domon then has the right hand of his Gundam glow with energy before he then says,"

I don't think so, no matter how big you are, you're not big enough for me to take down!"

Ulube sighs and says,"

Enough of this joke, be gone!"

With that the Devil Gundam then extends its right fist and goes to smash Domon, only for a barrage of blasts to hit the fist back! The Maxter Gundam, the Rose Gundam the Dragon Gundam and the Bolt Gundam all then fly besides there comrade before George then says,"

He is not doing this alone, he has are backs. Rose Hurricane!"

With that the Rose Gundam unleashes a bunch of rose like funnels before they barrage there massive target's hand, and causes it to recoil back! Domon then charges right for the head of the Devil Gundam as he then says,"

Enough, I am going to shut you up once and for, GUH!"

All of a sudden a powerful claw like fist smashes right in to the side of the Burning God Gundam before another voice then laughs and says,"

Domon, show some respect, to your god!" With that Domon looks up and sees none other then the Master Gundam floating above him! Even being in a puppet like state Master Asia still recalls his former student as he then snickers and says,"

Domon, so at last you have come to beg for forgiveness? You do know, that it's the only way a filthy life form like you can ever hope to have salvation!"

Domon staggers back as he then says,"

Master, you're really alive? Ulube, could they and the Zannacross Empire really be so vile as to make you there servant? Ill never forgive them! Master, Undefeated of the East, even if you're in my way, I won't hold back!"

Master Asia then has a dark energy cloth come out before he then says,"

You think you can stand in my way? Ill break you in line before I break you to pieces you worthless pupil!"

With that Master Asia tries to slice Domon to pieces with his beam cloth. As the rest of the Shuffle Alliance members try to join the fray before Ulube grins and says," Oh, how rude of you to try and meddle in a personal matter! Don't worry; you won't be left out of the fun!"

With that one of the heads in the center of the Devil Gundam opens up, before more of its off spring shoots out, the bird like Heaven's Sword Gundam, the Grand Gundam, and the snake like Walter Gundam! Ben sees his allies get in to an intense battle with these bizarre mobile suits before he then says,

" Damn it, if we don't do something soon the area will be clogged up with theses freaks!"

Cid shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but thanks to theses guys we have time to get out of here! Best of luck boys!"

With that the ace pilot wastes no time taking advantage of the Devil Gundam and its followers being distracted before blasting off back in the direction of there target! As Doug and the others then see the planet of darkness getting closer Doug says,

" Almost there, and to think that this is just before we set foot on the world. Man is this going to be one wild party."

James nods and says," Indeed, but even so it's a party we can't afford to be late for. Just a little while longer and, huh?"

Everyone sees another energy blast race by before yet another insane voice then says,

" You are crossing a line that will cause consequences Enji, lethal consequences!"

Ben cringes as he sees a giant three hundred meter purple half mobile armor half battle ship fly in his direction before the same voice then laughs and says,"

Yes, history will see how Descartes Sherman was the one who eradicated those that hindrance the Zannacross Empire! With this Gadelaza, ill prove I am an even greater Innovator then Ribbons was, and secure my new spot in the dark paradise! "

With that as the Gadelaza unleashes dozens of Fang funnels to be the newest villain to try and deep fry the good guys and as Ben sees more flashes of lights he then says,"

Great, its like we are the only ones here and that every single freaking person is a genocidal maniac! "

Ezan responds with,"

You forget that this is the world of Zannacross and thus everyone is just about a psycho Ben? We might as well be the only ones here, everyone in the Zannacross Empire knows that we are the most wanted to die. Might as well show them why that's no mistake.

" Ben nods and says," Got that right Ezan. If it gets even more stuffed around here, we will just have to go with plan B. It's ready to launch right Cid?

" Cid nods and says,"

Just about, if you feel like launching right in to blast! Just hold your horses a little while longer guys!"

Ben sighs and says,"

Ill try, as long as it does not result with us being vaporized. Huh, watch out!" With that everyone then sees dozens of purple mobile suits that seem to only have two long arms and a head swarm around the Gadelaza before Descartes laughs and says," You sinners think your will can overcome god? Time you see what force truly is supreme! Gaga division, shatter them! " With this all of the Gaga mobile suits burst right at the Neo-Highwind and in responds Cid shrugs and says," You think you can swarm me? They are just a punch of flies to be shot down compared to what I got packing here! Oh?"

Everyone then sees the Gaga machine's all glowing red at once before increasing there speed! As James sees the hostile units all charging right for them he then says," IS that not the Trans Am function the Celestial Being units have? Wait, they are charging right for us?

" With that James gets his answer as the first group of Gaza machines charge right in to the Neo-Highwind's energy shield, and explode on impact! As everyone gets knocked around Ben remains on his feet as he then says," Damn it, they are so crazy they have a hole suicide legion? I thought that you idots fight for Zannacross to see your precious dark paradise?"

Descartes cackles and says," Fool, we all know one measly life is nothing in exchange for the Master of all to at last bring order to the cosmos! Besides, everyone of theses men are despsniable Innvator clones, who's very life exist to give up for the Emperor of Darkness!"

Aqua looks disgusted as she then says," All of you, you treat life like its a joke! We won't let you get away with treating life as something so easley thrown away any longer!"

With that everyone sees the Gadelaza have a massive cannon form before it gathers energy and Descartes snickers and says

,'Enough, worthless lives are nothing more then a waste of space for the superior beings! Ill show you Enji trash I mean business right here right now! Say good by! GUH!"

Just as the mobile armor is about to fire on its target, its hit by a barrage of blasts before the beam goes off course! The 00 Qan and the other Celestial Being units fly by as Sestuna takes out his mobile suit's GN Sword V and says,"

That won't be allowed to happen Innovator! You will not stop us from completing are mission to destroy the distortion that blights this cosmos!"

Descartes sneers and says,

" The traitor that killed Ribbons, how fitting that ill avenge him as well! How funny, the distortions, the bugs dare clam that the superior life forms are the distortions? What a freaking riot! DIE!"

As the Gadelaza at once barrages its new opponents with all the firepower it has, and at once Sestuna then makes a transmission to the Neo High-Wind before he then says,"

Enji Knights, let us handle this while you descend to confront the masterminds of the Zannacross Empire. You must stop the resurrection of Zannacross, you must use your power to guide the cosmos to a true peace for everyone!"

With that Sestuna then has his new GN Sword bits deploy to slash apart some of his foe's incoming missiles. As he does Ben sees the Zabanya unleash a barrage of energy blasts, the Harute unleash its beam scissors and the Raphael Gundam use its remote control GN Claw cannons to fight back.

As Ben sees countless other Lylat and Zeon forces get blown away, and sees the Devil Gundam and the Dark Specter still causing a rampage behind him he gets determined as he then says,"

You heard them, time to fallow through on everyone's hopes. It's now or never Cid, get Tri-Edge ready to launch!"

With that Cid sighs and then says," All right, just wait for the single kid and good luck!

"With that Ben and the others run to Max's personal ship as Doug then sighs and says," Well, things are about to get real now."

With that the Neo-High wind at once darts past the Gadelaza, and is just about to reach the atmosphere of Vandalgyon before all of a sudden two Nova Crushers, a swarm of Necrocalcous and Zannacross and Titan mobile suits appear, leaded by a mysterious white mobile suit with a X across its chest and one red eye on its head blasts foreword out of the pack!

Another psychotic voice appears out of this new machine before its pilot then says,

" That's far enough Enji, your not stopping anything and your sure as hell not going anywhere! The Dark history of mankind has reached its final conclusion, and you idiots are on the losing side of history! Time you Enji get shown the door, by the best ace of the Zannacross Empire!

And your looking at yours truly,Gym Ghinghim!

This Turn X has more power then a entire fleet of your puny inferior ships Lylat trash! There is no way your getting through fools!

"With that the Turn X has its hand form in to an cannon before it fires a red energy blast! As the Neo High wind gets its right wing damaged Cid snickers and says," Damn, this is turning in to quite a hot spot. Good thing my cargo can land by itself!"

With this Cid continues to try and dodge the blasts coming from the Turn X and the others and Gym just gets more psychotic in his behavior as he then says," Yes, the history of darkness is about to be written, expect the end is now! Hey, what is this?

" Gym has his scanners pick up a heat source before he gets frantic and says,

" What, what the hell is this? NO!"

Gym then turns to the upper right and sees that the Tri-Edge is blasting past him and his forces! The zealous Zannacross soldier at once blasts at the ship before he then says,"

What, you think one fly is getting out of this net? I don't think so!"

With that the Turn X unleashes a barrage of wires from its body and tries to lash out at the Tri-Edge! However Ben, who is currently at the command seat of the Tri-Edge then gets determined as he then says,"

Don't think you can keep me back with the likes of this! TX, transform to Gundam mode!

" With that Max's ship transforms in to its mobile suit state and slashes apart the wires that were binding it with its tri edge blades! Gym gets furious as he then has the Turn X blast right at the Tri-Edge as he then says,"

No mere tricks can save you from your fate Enji! Shinning Finger!"

With that he has the right hand on the Turn X glow before he tries to rip apart the Tri-Edge. However Doug pilots the Tri-Edge well enough to dodge the incoming attack as he then says," Oh please, get lost punk!" With that he slashes the right arm and the left leg of the Turn X off, but Gym just laughs and says,

" Who you think your dealing with, you damn dogs?" With that everyone is shocked to see the Turn X have all the parts of its unit detach before the parts swarm around the Tri-Edge! Gym just keeps laughing as he then says,

" You think I would settle going in to battle with nothing less then the ultimate killing machine? Make no mistake, your powerful, just not strong enough! And soon all of that power will be mine as I suck it right out of you! The Turn X then goes to consume the Tri-Edge all of a sudden the Hi Nu Gundam floats down with its Fin Funnel barrier protecting both it and the Tri-Edge from the assault before Amuro then says,

" Don't think you can crush are sprit, are power so carelessly scum! "

As the Turn X reforms back together Gym sees the Turn A Gundam, the Nightingale the Wing Zero and others floating around the Tri-Edge before he snickers and says,"

Bah, trying to buy more time eh rats? It does not matter if you swarm together, you will still drown like the vermin you are! "

Heero then aims the Twin Buster rifle at his new target before he then says,"

We will see about that. Ben Auro, you and the others continue on with the mission and leave this to us!

" Ben nods and says," Got it, thanks everyone. Come on TX, Bacchus, get us down before anyone else gets in are way!"

Max's butler like droid swivels his head around and says,"

Sir, I thought you said previously that you wanted my new name to be Donatello?"

Ben chuckles and says," Oh right, sorry, been a lot on my mind recently. Thanks, but getting in to the planet is top priority."

The robot nods and says," Understood, all systems transferring to weapons."

With that the mobile suit unleashes its Tri-Edge Cannon to blast apart the Nova Crusher in there path before blasting down in to the world below them! As the Tri-Edge at last enters the atmosphere of Vandalgyon before Bacchus then says,"

Preparing decent. Ben Auro, you and everyone else better prepare to land. The window of opportunity for us to land safely will be very brief.

"Ben nods and says," Got it, thanks. All right, just be careful guys,

I don't think Max would like his memento being blasted apart right at the final battle." T4-X5 nods and says,"

Affirmative, I have every intention to uphold my previous masters last will master, don't worry. Just remember to keep your own self preservation systems intact, I would hate to have a new master so soon." Ben gives a thumbs up as he then says,"

Don't worry, I want to see this to the end as well. All right, time to make the forces of hell go through hell!" With that Ben and the others get ready to set foot on to a entire planet that wants them dead, and as Cid sees that the Tri-Edge is getting out of site before he grins and says,"

All right, I knew if any one could make it, its those guys! Ben, Cloud, and all you other guys, give them all you got!"

Meanwhile Master Myers is also notified that Ben's group has made it on to the Zannacross home world and as he and the other Masters are monitoring the situation Myers smiles at this new progression before saying,"

Good, Ben and his team have made in on to Vandalgyon "

Zoda nods and says,"

Good this is, time we still may have."

Ansem nods and says," Now its time to see, if that time can make a difference. Well, if anyone can change fate itself, its Ben my son and the others. Just remember, to not submit to even the most supreme wrath of the dark side, for the sake of are life, and everyone's hopes, you can't afford to fail!

"Myers then says," Lets try and get ready to descend are selves, this is going to take everything we have to prevail. . "

With that the group tries to find a way to get past the onslaught that the Dark Specter is throwing at them. However, for now we change are view's once more to the most pressing matter at the moment, Ben and the others getting ready to touch down on there target! At the moment Ben is ready to jump off the Tri-Edge to get things started and as he sees all of his friends our with him the ship lands past a relative open filed before Ezan then says,"

That massive castle is no doubt where the main forces, and Lacus are. I suppose the best course of action is to just trend carefully and move on to that point no matter what." Ben nods and says,"

Yes, no matter which way I have to get in, I am getting in no matter what!

"Doug cracks his neck and says," Well, guess its time to see if we do more then just talk about it. Everyone ready to do this?" Cloud nods and says,"

As ready as we will ever be. Remember, are primary objectives are to rescue Lacus, and insure that all of Zannacross's followers are destroyed so that the dark god will never return again. This is are ultimate mission as Enji Knights, so lets make sure to survive it. Squad 7, Justice Force members and the rest, lets go!"

With that everyone dashes off the platform and lands soundly enough on the surface of the dark planet! As Ben sees the Tri-Edge swerve around before transforming back in to its Gundam state and heading back in to the air to avoid more attacks Ben grips the Divine Mugen Nova tightly and says,"

All right, just a little while longer Lacus, I am coming!"

Hiryuumon sees the planet is having lighting bolts raging down all over the area and sees fire blasting out all around before he then says,"

Man, this really is the world of evil, every freaking place you look seems to be evil! "Samus looks around and says,"

This world, it reminds me of the dark version of Aether, I am even picking up some Phazon readings. I guess it would make sense, the roots resemble there core after all.

" Link nods and says," Such evil, such hate, even the dark world Ganondorf created seems light compared to the intense hatred I feel here. "

Ben takes a deep breath and says, All right, Bowser, if you were not just talking out of your shell, then how about leading us to the best path to the castle?

" The Koopa King nods and says," Just what I was going to say Enji! This way, be careful or they will be all over us in a minute!"

Bowser takes a step forward and hears a bunch of moans before he then says,"

Oh great, I think theses guys can smell traitors! Um, it was Meta-Knight's idea, I swear it!"

Meta-Knight rolls his eyes and says," Way to show some backbone Bowser."

Yoshi then says," Yoshi, won't be scared, even if the darkness feels like it wants to swallow him hole, Yoshi won't be afraid as long as he is with his friends." Ben nods and says," That's right Yoshi, as long as we stick together, we will get through this, I promise! So, lets try are best not to be split up guys, we can't afford to step past dark corridors alone. "

Ben's energy then flares up as the Divine Mugen Nova glows and he then says,"

After all, letting theses jerk's traps do us in would cramp are style. So with that, don't waste are time thinking you can sneak up on us punks!"

As Ben's friends wonder if he has gotten to battle hungry all of a sudden dozens of red lights gaze all around them, before in a instant countless Necrocalcous appear right out of the ground! Squall readies his Gun-Blade before he then says,"

Well, that did not take long." Ben sees a row of Bianco Executor like Necrocalcous extend there jagged blades before one riding a Nazgul hisses at Ben before he then says,"

The infidels dare stand in the way of the return of the Master! They must die at all costs as a example to all who defy Emperor Zannacross, the ruler of all there is!"

Ben looks annoyed as he then says,

" What's wrong guys, after you invaded so many homes don't tell me you don't like how it feels!

"At once the Necrocalcous all dog pile Ben and the collision of the impact shakes the ground X aims his X buster and then says,"

They are faster then we thought! Huh?" All of a sudden a explosion of light shatters the Necrocalcous instantly before Ben calmly emerges and walks forward as he then says,

" You can bring every bad guy there is at me, its not going to keep me down! " With that he swings the DMN and unleashes a large golden energy sword wave to vaporized more demonic enemies before twice as many take there fallen comrades place in a instant! Ben looks undaunted as he sees two massive hound like demon dogs roar at him before he wipes some spit off his face and then says,

" Well, I wonder how much of a fuss we have to create before the cowards show themselves? Time they realize that they are going to pay for all of this! The grip that the dark side has on the lives of the people of this dimension, I am shattering that grip now!"

With that Ezan sees the massive castle of Neo Pandemonium glowing in the distance with a wall of black fire surrounding it before he has his Sharingan eyes form and looks in-depth at the castle before he then says,

" I figured they would have additional defenses around the castle itself. Well, at least it makes it clear where to go. Oh?"

Everyone then sees a surge of red energy blast right out of the top of the castle before he then says,"

This is not good, they might be further along then we thought!"

Ben gets tense as he then says,

" Then there is no time to waste, let's go!"

With that Ben instantly charges through the nearly solid storm of dark beings charging at him! As Doug sees Ben nearly be a unrelenting charging star of light he chuckles and says," Damn, looks like Ben really was not fighting at full steam before! "

Aqua responds with,"

Its not just that, Ben's fighting with everything he has because he is motivated by love. Love's power is not just a fairy tail all the time you know.

" Doug shrugs as he kicks a Necrocalcous in half before he then says,

" Well, if its more things to help are odds at giving us victory, then I am all game for it.

" Axel chuckles and says," Ben may be motivated, but he is not the only one! Ill melt theses idiots before then can blink!"

With that the group begins there assault, unaware that they are all ready being watched by the murderous gaze of there enemies!

* * *

At the moment Ravxen Damonus Xemnas and Kira are all in the throne room of the castle and as Ravxen sees Ben fighting through his minions, he just snickers and says,"

So, it seems the final stage has been set."

Damonus nods and says,"

Those Enji, they are quite stubborn. But, they won't ruin this moment of glory, that I promise! Even if I have to have the planet crush them, they will not deny your revival! "Ravxen just chuckles as his eyes glow brightly with evil energy as he then says,

" Yes, the wheels of destiny are in motion, its far to late for theses bugs to stop me now. Even if Lacus is loose for now, this very planet is in tune with my sprit, there is no where for her to hide. My, you're all proving just how stubborn you can be, but such stubbornness can not face the one true will, MY will! So run around you filthy mice, very soon ill show you what it feels like to experience the ultimate death!" Kira nods as he looks at his hand and grins psychotically before he says,"

Yes, at long last, the eternal conclusion between the gods will soon reach there final conclusion. May all that there is, bare witness to what comes forth as the ultimate will of existence!

"With that the villains go on to move forward with there next move, but to see that next move might take a while, because that's reserved for the next chapter on the account of we ran out of time! And so, after some twists and turns Ben and his friends have found some new allies out of unlikely sources just in time to hang on to hope! And thanks to there help at last the final showdown between Ravxen, Damonus, Kira, Xemnas, Sephiroth and all the other forces of evil have gotten off to a explosive start!

Can Ben and the others fight there way through to Lacus in time, and can Lacus run in to them before she is found out? Only one way to find out, so stay tuned to the next heart pounding installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter Ben and the others give it everything they have to get past the nearly endless forces of evil standing in there way to Zannacross, and make it to the gates of Neo Pandemonium only to be greeted by Galva Sigma and other demons loyal to Zannacross including Emperor Hand member Saiki and the lord of the manor of the dark castle the vampire demon Dracula!

And as the mad metal Inquisitors of Darkness unleashes the full extent of his new powers to try and wipe out Ben and the others Lacus is on her own mission to try and sabotage the ca

stle of the dark god's shield generators, only to be confronted of evil, the Cloud of Darkness! With her powers still recovering, she is forced to fight in synch with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and at last come to terms with the Celestial Beast inside her! However, as Ben and Lacus both fight with everything they have to get out of the dark nightmare they are in, there foes unleash everything they have to make sure this nightmare consumes them, as there true malevolence is revealed, and as Chaos Zannacross Necron gets ever closer to being revived! The countdown for chaos ticks ever closer, so don't you dare miss

_**Chapter 181: Desperate Siege of hope in the Devil's Den!**_ See you there! But, before we go, of course time to get out some authors notes. Ah, expect for, I don't think I have any today, so that was quick lol. Oh right, I guess I have one lol

Just to make it clear in this story Rain is not piolting the Devil Gundam, its all Ulube. I figured as much as I loved that part of G Gundam, it would just be Deja Vue having that happen so soon after Ben and Lacus since that part was basied off the conclusion of Domon and Rain anyway lol.

Sorry for the delay again, but having to worry about finals and being sick at the same time makes for plenty of slowdowns. Since finals are this week, I would say it would be fair to expect more delays.

Don't worry though, after this,,, my last semester of collage will be done. And until I can find a job or get in to Grade School, this will be pretty much the thing I have to make time feel different lol. Urg, and then once this is done I will have,,, sigh, ill get there when I get there so lets just say, I have no desire to rush this through haha. Ah well, with that, thanks for all of the reviews to the last climatic chapter, hope to be lucky enough to get just as many reviews this time around, and see you lall later! Oh yes, just one last thigh though, just when you though Card games on motorcycles was lame enough?

Then have the up coming Yu-Gi-Oh Zexa on your plate! I don't know what it means but it all ready sounds stupid. Urg, way to shred every last ounce of dignity guys, brilliant! Well, I am off to, avenge the honor of Kaiba corporation and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, tootles! ( Drags a giant chainsaw in to a warp pipe, again.)


	72. C 181: The Siege on the Citadel of Evil!

Hey everyone, sorry for the delays but like I said before it was one busy time. Well, at least I got this done in time to be one merry bonus holiday gift for everyone so, hope it was worth it! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 181: Desperate Siege of Hope on the Barracks of the Citadel of Evil! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the pieces were quickly being aligned to shape up for the ultimate battle to decide the final fate of the entire universe! Thanks to the lengths of his cruel manipulations Ravxen and the others had captured Lacus after she had willingly warped away Ben and the rest to save their lives, and thus nearly gave herself over to the forces of darkness so they could use her as the last sacrificial piece of energy to destroy the Trans Dimensional seal imprisoning the body of Chaos Zannacross Necron!

However, while Lacus had thrown herself in to the lion's den knowing Ben would come after her to end this long war, she was not going to just sit by and wait to die or be rescued, and took action herself to make up for all the trouble she caused! And by using her power to break the Royal Knights out of Kira's mind control and cause havoc on the dark planet she made it clear from the start that she was giving it everything she had!

Meanwhile, as Lacus put everything in to insuring the rescue from her boyfriend would be successful, Ben was trying to figure out just how to do that! As Ben was abruptly brought up to speed about what he missed out while recovering from his showdown with Brad he instantly was desperate to save the women he loved from dying at the hands of the forces of evil!

However, despite a burning desire for revenge and justice, Ben did not know where to aim that blade since despite everything thanks to Darth Damonus 's power no one knew where the stronghold of the Zannacross Empire was! However, thanks to the forces of evil not having a good reward program set up Ben found help at a unlikely source, none other than Bowser, Doctor Robotnik Meta-Knight and Axel!

It seems that the former trio of Zannacross servants were realizing just what kind of new existence Zannacross wished to truly create and despite their contributions it was clear even to Bowser they were not going to be on the list of those worthy for the paradise of darkness and decided to jump ship by jumping in to the warp Lacus created! Axel to had realized Ravxen and Xemnas had been using him and all of the other Dark Enji of the Organization as more pawns, and while Saix may have still been willing to fallow orders, Axel was not going to stand for it, and decided he was better off joining Ben and the others!

So with that thanks to the info the good guys found from the new traitors, they were able to at last find a way in to the planet of darkness, Vandalgyon itself! And with no time to waste to insure Lacus's survival, and that Chaos Zannacross Necron would not be free the forces of good quickly amassed there forces and launched a attack to settle this war that had now become the battle between good and evil itself! It was clear from the start that the followers of the supreme emperor of evil were not going to let Ben and co land without a fight, but as the Enji and their allies saw everything from black holes to moving asteroids to as powerful machines of death as the Turn X, the command ship of the Zannacross fleet the super Nova Crusher the Dark Specter, to the full terrifying form of the Devil Gundam along with its four devil kings leaded by Master Asia in the Master Gundam!

However, despite the wrath of their enemies the resolve of the defenders of justice was too much for the bad guys to overcome, and thanks to using the Tri-Edge Gundam was at last able to land on the hell like world! Despite being on a world where every inch of it is desiring Ben's spilled blood and his most powerful enemies all waiting for him, Ben is undaunted. For his desire to save Lacus and at last bring peace to a war torn cosmos outweighs any fear that might be coming through! Can Ben's desire become reality or will the forces of darkness get the last laugh? Only one way to find out, so let's resume the madness this instant!

* * *

And so today we begin are chapter with a group of courageous minded individuals trying to break through the barricade of evil standing in their way, and its Grand Master Myers with the other Masters, Ansem and Doctor Robotnik on the command deck of the Eldrige monitoring the battle and trying to figure out how to join the real battle on the planet! Robotnik is pressing some buttons before his eyes beam with glee and says,

" I got it, I am able to get a reading on the planet's general layout system! "

With that the rest see a hologram display of Vandalgyon appear with many glowing spots before Myers grins and says,"

Nice work Robotnik, it's a relief to have your skills on our side for this."

Robotnik proudly chuckles and says,

" Hahah, they tried to erase my accesses past, but they were to slow to deny the work of a true genius! I am afraid I am not able to get access to all of their systems, but I still got enough to help us out."

Ansem nods and says," Any bit of info can help turn the tide of battle. Are we aware if Zannacross is free yet?

" Robotnik responds with,"

Oh, I think we would all know when that happens regardless of what gear we have around us at the time. So, thankfully not yet. However, I might be able to figure out how much time we have."

With that Robotnik presses a button before it shows a massive sphere of pure dark energy with a coating of light around it! As everyone sees this object have cracks of red light all around it Yamamoto then says,"

Is, that Zannacross?"

Robotnik shrugs and says,"

That's, not quite what the seal looks like but it's the best I could to give a proper display on such short notice. Now as your aware Xehamaru had us gather those key fragments so they could destroy the first level of the Trans-Dimensional Seal. Once that was gathered, the second and true lair needed the energy of living spirits, by the billions, to shatter.

After all of this time, and after retrieving the last hidden fragment of the seal the , Hogyoku, that was composed of by the Fal-Cie Orphan the last time I checked the seal around Zannacross was ninety five percent broken.

It would seem Judicar and the others were going to use Lacus, and her energy, as the final piece needed to at last liberate the Supreme god of darkness. However, now the dilemma here is that since we are all ready here, that would mean that all Damonus and the others have to do is massacre enough of us to make that final push. "

Myers closes his eyes and then says," I admit, are enemies have played quite the vicious Xanatos gambit. However that means we must fight even harder to insure they don't prevail! And that also means that we must find a way to descend on to the planet's surface directly as soon as possible. Have we made contract with those on Vandalgyon yet?

" Master Gerard responds with,"

Form the report I got from James we might have a transporter up in ten minutes.

"Myers nods and says

," Good, the less casualties we suffer from this, the better. I think I'll try to descend to the world on the Epoch myself. Call it being restless, but I can't sit ideal for long with a battle like this. The followers of Zannacross think there will is superior, that their belief is current, and there word is law. However, it's time to show them that are will is superior, and that we are not as feeble as they think! "

With that the ship shakes and everyone sees one of the Zannacross Empire's rebuilt war machines, the planet destroying mobile suit that looks like a robotic praying mantis with devil wings called Deus aiming its many cannons at the Eldrige! As the war machine blows up a Lylat ship and some Gundam's Myers gets determined as he then says,"

Enough lives have been lost to this madness, even a god must answer to his crimes! Let's move out.

" With that the Enji Masters and Ansem prepare to indeed move out, only for them to see a giant black mobile suit with a large sword appear in front of their ship's command deck! A voice booms out from this machine as he then says,"

Yes, this is the ship where the Masters are, I can sense there power levels! Enji scum, at last you will fall! "

With that the black mobile suit is about to slash the ship in half with its energy infused blade, all of a sudden he sees flashes of energy heading his way and sees the Destiny Gundam, the Super Zeta Gundam, Gundam Death scythe Hell, and more coming for it! Margulis then snickers inside his cockpit and says,"

You fools think you can beat me with those inferior piles of junk? This is not some mere mobile suit, this is a ES unit, one that has the power of god! With this E S Levi ill make sure no one ever dares to interfere with the will of Zannacross again!

"Shin then has the Destiny Gundam take out its Anti Ship sword before he then says,"

Oh please, I heard that before you pompous jackass!

" With that the ES Levi and the Destiny Gundam clash blades before Margulis snickers and says,"

Then this will be the last time you annoying dog!"

With that Margulis kicks the Destiny Gundam back and tries to slash it in half only for twin energy scythes of Gundam Death Scythe Hell to intercept it. Margulis responds with," Its time you fools learn that there can only be one outcome! Embrace judgment!"

With that the Zannacross commander goes in to a vicious assault as his subordinate Pellegri in the white Issacher along machine giving him cover fire. Seeing the ever increasing amount of hostiles in their way causes Ansem to sigh as he prepares to depart for the dark planet below him as he then says,"

Ezan, I hope you Ben and the others are able to have better luck fairing through the dark obstacles standing in your way. Now more than ever, it's time to show your worth as heroes! "With that the group goes to try and join the battle against the forces of darkness, but for now we leave them to focus on the main group, and of course I mean Ben and pals!

* * *

With that the scene is now where we left the chosen hero and his comrades last time, with Ben showing he means business as he thrashes the dark minions like they are flies! No matter if they are organic, metal, or something in between and regardless of size only moments before they get in front of Ben they are crushed instantly with Ben not even resorting to his full power!

Thanks to Bowser and Meta-Knight being true to their word the good guys, and former bad guys among them are able to move forward in the most direct path to Neo Pandemonium! It seemed everyone is learning the hard way that Damonus has nearly absolute control over the very planet of Vandalgyon itself as the very terrain tries to confuse and crush them and catch them off guard for the forces of darkness to try and destroy them!

But, everyone is to determined to get blown off course and after a barrage of attacks have at long last managed to get just past the front gates of the dark castle of the evil emperor! Seeing the massive citadel in front of them towering over them like a mountain of doom as lightning bolts striking down all around the dark flames that are encircling the castle causes Doug to whistle and says,"

God damn it, this guy is not trying to hide he likes living like a god. Well, I guess he is so ill give him that.

"James nods and says,"

Such a massive fortress, it's like a final level in some video game , the ultimate final level. "

Ben grips the Divine Mugen Nova sword tightly as he then says,"

This does give off final battles vibes, but there is no time for games! Every second I waste, is another second that Lacus 's life is endanger! I know, Damonus, Kira, and Xemnas, they all most likely have traps set up with my name on it. But, I can't afford to play it safe!"

Ben clutch's his fist as he then says,"

I hesitated too much, and lost too much because of it! No matter what, ill gamble everything on the fact that my destiny of being this cosmos's savior is true! "

Ezan chuckles and says," How sad, no matter how powerful you become, your still the same hopeless dreamer. Oh well, at least that means your easy to predict. And since you're so easy to read, are enemies will know how to exploit that to try and crush you. And I suppose that means we will have to insure we have your back."

Doug gives Ben a thumps up as he then says," That's right man, mad suicide charges are just not your thing so don't try to do a half assed one ok?

Together, there is no way any lame demon or nut bag is going to get the better with us!"

Cloud nods and then says," I know your worried Ben, but just hang on a little longer. Working together, we will get through this, have faith."

Ben nods and says," Your right Cloud Sensei, with are combined power we will overcome anything they throw at us. Even the wrath of Zannacross can't beat are resolve so let's show this so called emperor what true power is! Oh?" All of a sudden dark flames blast up all over the area before dozens of mad laughter blasts out before one deep demonic voice then says,"

Conceited humans, wretched inferior beings, you dare mock the master of all there is right at the front gates of his castle!

"With that dark lightning bolts try to fry everyone but Ben causally bats the incoming lightning bolt to the side before he then sees a demonic man with long white hair wearing a black Zannacross uniform with long shoulder pads and a cape appear before he glares at Ben and says,"

So, you're the brat who dares to think he is strong enough to overcome the compare to the ultimate master of evil?

"Ben sees more Necrocalcous and Titan Storm Troopers surround the group before he just powers up and says,"

Maybe not alone, but I am not fighting alone. I have the power of my friends and allies, and even are former enemies! What is more, I have the power and backing of the angels, and everyone else who wants to survive!

"The long haired man gets furious as he then says,"

You think the wills of the worthless masses mean anything to the desire of the one true god? Its time you realize, what future you maggots have! You insulted my master enough, this is as far as you go!"

With that the man is consumed with black flames as his eyes grow red and his skin turns red before he gets bulked up! He then has his demonic energy explode before he then says,"

I am Saiki, the second in command of the Emperor's Hands! Lacus Raystar wrecked my unit, and now she is about to pay the price! "

Ben gets annoyed as he then says,"

So you're so loyal to Zannacross that you're willing to die huh? Too bad that is just empty words because I crushed far bigger threats then the likes of you! "

With that a pillar of black fire instantly consumes Ben and forms a black skull before Saiki narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't mock me you mortal trash! I have not been a proud killer of all who stand in the way of Zannacross for nothing. You, your kind, it will all burn to ashes, will fade to nothingness! "

With that Saiki charges right for where Ben is and Ezan then says,"

Where do you think you're going filth? Huh?"

Ezan sees the ground glowing beneath him and sidesteps to the right just as another pillar of fire blasts out! Moments later more Necrocalcous swarm at him as both the rest of the enemies and defense systems from the castle itself, along with more pillars of fire keeps Ben's allies on their toes!

Axel is hit by the fire but just has his energy explode as he then spins his wheel like weapons around and the fire circles around him before he then says,"

No matter what kind of fire you throw at me, it's still not going to be hot enough to cook me demon punk!"

With that Axel unleashes a storm of fire right at the member of the Emperor's hand. But in responds Saiki just has dark energy glow in his right hand before he then says,"

" It does not matter if your stubborn in one area, all it takes is to find the one weak link to crush the entire body! "

With that the demon unleashes a massive energy blast that hits Axel before he can even react!

Saiki laughs as his right hand forms a scythe of dark energy before he then turns back to where Ben is and charges right at him and says,"

That's right, there is no power you can hold that can get you out of this! Your only options are to beg for forgiveness or die in the most painful ways possible!

"With that he goes to slash the pillar of flames, only to see a large sword block the strike! An explosion of light blasts the flames away and Saiki sees that Ben is not harmed at all before he glares at the demon and says,"

You left out the other option, the option where we put an end to all of your kind's insanity so that we can at last be at peace! Your kind as underestimated what we can do for the last time!

" Saiki then gets furious and says,

" Silence! Your kind has proven time and again that misery and death are all that you can do! Just expect it, your path is death and you're reaching this path now!"

With that he has dark flames try to crush Ben, but Ben has his energy explode before he shatters the dark energy and blasts Saiki back before he then says,"

Just shut up all ready, we can do more than die, there is still many possible paths we can strive for! Like this one, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben unleashes power equal to his Bankai state as he slashes right through the demon! Saiki screams out one last time before his body is destroyed and Ben looks around and sees that the others have all ready taken down all of this new wave of enemies before he then looks back at the castle, and sees the pillar of dark energy at the top get even more intense before he then says,"

It's pointless you psychos', you're not keeping us out no matter how hard you try! Oh?"

Everyone then sees the ground shaking before the flames in the front of the castle lower, and the massive front gate opens for them! Sonic chuckles and says,"

Well, looks like they realize it's pointless to!"

X gets wary as he then says,"

Either that or they don't see us as a threat."

Aeris then says," They want to lure us in to are doom, but, we won't let that happen no matter what."

Link nods and says," Yes, I don't doubt every sort of nightmare is waiting for us, we better be prepared for anything."

Ben looks up and says,"

Well, guess we can cut down on time and threats by just making a b line to the throne room. They may be jamming the energy around here, but I still can feel that Lacus is around here. Hang on Lacus, I am coming!"

Ben is about to dash off before a beam of light descends in front of him and Gabriel and the other angels land down! Gabriel then says,"

I know you're anxious to get this settled Ben, but I must insist you don't be hastily. If you make one mistake, it could mean the end.

" Ben sighs and says,"

Glad to see you guys got through ok. Still, want do you mean? If we are going to face traps and all of that we might as well take the path that will deal with the least amount of hassle."

Orion looks up and says," Remember, this is the direct domain of Zannacross, and anything that does not abide to his rules faces his , and his minions wrath."

With that the armored angel hears a demonic soldier trying to sneak up on him and casually grabs him without even turning around and throws him high in to the air, in the direction of the top of the castle. In a matter of moments it glows and disappears! The Supreme Kai sighs and says,"

As we thought, Damonus has a warp barrier spell around all of Neo Pandemonium to insure no one drops in uninvited.

"Samus sighs and says,"

In other words, we have to take the long way. Still, won't he just warp us out if we step inside?"

The Supreme Kai looks confident and says," I don't think we have to worry about that, the spell works for everyone, so they likely don't have its effects reach the inside of the castle or their own followers will be going every which way. But its all the more reason we can't fool around." Ben chuckles and says,

" Don't worry guys, I am not about to let carelessness of all things get in my way. But, I don't think we have much time to waste. Everyone ready?"

Hiryuumon grins and says," Of course boss, why do you think we came here in the first place? Let's go get Lacus back!

" Ben grins and says,"

Sounds good to me."

With that more Enji and Lylat soldiers that have landed on the ground including Optimus Prime, the former Dead Cell members Leviathan Fefnir and Harpuia, and more join the group before Ben then looks at everyone and says,"

All right, let's try to stick together everyone!"

With that everyone at last descends in to Neo Pandemonium to try and take down its master! As Ben and the others charge through the front gates they at once look around, and see a black courtyard, full of wiry mutated looking flowers and trees that are all black! Kirby is shocked as he then says,"

Oh wow, even if they look kind of icky, there is something nice about them! They smell real good to! "

Meta-Knight turns to his fellow native dream land warrior and says,"

Don't let your guard Kirby, this is the garden of death. They have a nice features for a reason."

With that he throws a piece of broken metal in to one of the large black flowers, till a mouth with razor sharp claws appears in the middle and swallows the metal hole! It forms a wide grin and says," Feed me!"

Kirby is shocked as he then says,"

Whoa, even the flowers are nasty here? Well, I guess this is the ultimate evil castle. Still, bad flower!"

Luigi gulps as he then says," Kirby, I don't think it's a good idea to insult the flowers here, because I think they have ears! Ah!"

With that the ground around the green plumber breaks apart as dark roots try to crush him! As Luigi jumps back Mario unleashes a barrage of fireballs to fry the root before he then says

," Don't think your laying one stinky root on my brother you nasty plant!"

With that Mario causes the branch to burn, only for another one to try and smash Mario! However, Kirby then gets in to his fire form and unleashes a powerful flame, just as Fenier unleashes a massive magma infused blast from his own blast and then says," Die you stupid demon weeds! You're not stopping us from fulfilling the dream of Big Boss, Phantom and all the others who died believing we were fighting for something! As the demonic flower in front of him gives off a eerie howl and shatters before Harpuia floats above his comrades and has his twin red blades glow before he then says,

" Yes, by being blind to the truth under Weil we caused many mistakes, so now it's time to do something right! "

With that he unleashes twin energy beams to slash apart many more demonic flowers, before Axel just grins and says,

" Well, if the big man wants us dead all ready, ticking him off by frying his plants!

"With that Axel has flames blast up all around the area and destroy the rest of the demonic flora before Ben looks and sees for now no new enemies appearing and says,

" Well, one area clear with out to much insanity at least.

" Doug chuckles as he then says,"

You know you're dealing with some seriously messed up stuff when demonic man eating flowers are just normal. Still, to be honest this is a lot less then what I was expecting for the lair of the big cheese of all that is evil cheese balls. I mean, sure it looks evil and is full of evil things, but, I guess I just prepared myself for a lot worse."

James chuckles and says,"

If your creativity is superior to that of Zannacross , then we might be in better standings then I first thought Doug. Still, I do admit, for the castle that belongs to the god of all chaos, the emperor of discord, there is a strange order to all of this."

Thor nods and says,

" From the start Zannacross is someone who seeks to control all in his domain in to his desired order. He has always assumed since only he was one of the eldest beings of the universe, it's his divine right to force everything else in line. Thou was clearly distorted for a long time though, for he let his assumption become his facts.

" Ben nods and says," All the more reason to make sure he realizes that his facts don't become reality just because he thinks that's how it should be. All right, everyone ready to move on?"

With a bunch of nods the group moves forward in to the castle, and sees a giant steel bridge leading in to the castle itself. Lloyd sees the length of the castle moans and says,"

Man, don't tell me this is going to be one of those castles where we have to go through a castle to get to another castle only to climb up in to the true castle! "

Collette then says,

" Don't worry Lloyd, as long as it's all part of the same place it will all work out. We just have to make sure we don't get lost.

" Kratos readies his sword as he then says," Be mindful you two, we don't know what's, huh?"

Kratos then hears a moan as he and the others all look around before Terra looks below and says," Oh no, what is that?"

The rest of the group look down and everyone sees below them what seems to be a red sea, one that is full of moans! Aeris then says,"

What is this? Is this a trap that has all ready captured the others? I can feel such anger, and sadness from below, it's so painful."

Gabriel sighs and says," I am afraid this is because what you are seeing, are the souls of the victims of those targeted by the Zannacross Empire. It would seem, these souls are in the middle of being processed in to the Trans Dimensional Seal."

Aqua gasps and says,"

That's horrible! We got to help them!"

The Sliver Surfer then says," I am afraid there is little we can do, they are all ready dead. Trying to move their souls will only cause are enemies to swarm at us. If we truly wish to help them, we must stop Damonus before he can sacrifice their souls to Zannacross so they can move on to the next work in peace.

" Ben grasps his fist and says,

" Then that's what we are going to do. I refuse to let Lacus become this!

" Before anyone can respond yet another snide male laughter then says,"

Sorry to inform you Enji, but you're not the one who is making the choice of the fate of the young madam! "

With that everyone sees many bats fly around, before they take the form of another pale faced man with a beard and an evil looking black and red royal outfit! Ben rolls his eyes and then says,"

Oh, and now which Zannacross zealot are you now bats?" The new demon snickers and says,

" That would be Count _Dracula Vlad Teps_ you wretched human. I am the caretaker of this Neo Pandemonium fortress, and I make sure that the Emperor of all darkness has a dwelling free of inferior trash! "

The angel Leon Belmont looks annoyed and says,"

So, after all of this time we meet again Dracula. You truly have descended in to absolute darkness! "

Zidane chuckles as he sees the celestial being ready his whip before he then says,"

What's the deal, your acting like this bad horror movie reject was some pal of yours.

" Leon nods and says," That's because ages ago, we were once close friends. On are world he was a man named Mathias Cronquist, a powerful mage. We both fought to defended everything we cherished in a war that was raging on. However, while I fought for the light, Mathias 's desired got twisted with the pain the war brought on.

I had fought to defeat the forces under the demon servant of Zannacross Walter Bernard, only to find that Mathias had gone mad, and had made a pact with the devil himself through his acolyte the reaper of death Zobek, to become an even more powerful demon, Count Dracula! I fought and killed him with the holy power of the Vampire Killer Whip I made through alchemy and the magical sacrifice of my wife Sarah. Shortly after, I was chosen to become an angel. However, my descendants in the Belmont clan would continue to fight his forces till he was vanquished. However, it seemed he just decided to haunt a larger castle! So, after all of this time, your insanity still plagues you Dracula?"

The demonic man above them all laughs madly as he then says,"

I could say the same to you old friend, for the fact that you still don't understand my actions even after the passage of millions of years! You still defend Cosmos, even as she allows the actions that caused the death of our wives to happen time and again? I sided with Zannacross, because I soon realized that he is truly trying to fix this broken cosmos, and you stubborn idiots are in his way! It's because of Cosmos and her foolish arrogance that my dear wife was taken away from me!

She was as pure as a human could be, and she died for no reason at all! What justice is there, in that the innocent are penalized while the filth that causes their sorrow are allowed to roam free? If is what Cosmos sees as fair, if this is what god sees as a just world, then ill gladly side with Zannacross to defy and destroy her till the end of time! Zannacross sees that this entire dimension is infected with the diseases of mortal stupidly, and his power is the cure! Not even your chosen one can stand in his way, your just delaying fate! There is still time you know, beg forgiveness, and you will be spared the horror of the emperor's wrath."

Ben grins and says," I don't want any part of what Zannacross has to offer, because I know that a insane being such as him only offers lies and suffering! Now, since I know you won't move, prepare to die."

Dracula then has a dark energy blast out of him before he then says,"

Don't think it will be so easy to brush me aside Ben Auro! Do you think I was just randomly chosen to be the overseer of this castle? Time to see how mistaken you are!"

With that he snaps his fingers and instantly various Necrocalcous, including the grim reaper like Shimagondos, large human bat like demons that looks like the form Dracula takes in the first game along with Symphony of the Night and Dawn of Sorrow, and massive winged demons with dragon like faces, the Galamoths! As the various dark monsters surround the good guys Ben powers up and says,"

You call us crazy, but yet you fail to realize that no matter what size or shape you make your Necrocalcous, they still are not strong enough to kill me!"

Dracula snickers and says," I'll make sure you understand my power boy. And in any case, you fail to grasp the situation. Killing you directly is not the only way I can destroy you. I only have to keep you busy till every drop of Lacus Raystar's life is crushed out of her and absorbed in to my master, so that he can rise again and crush every last one of you! "

Ben powers up as he then says,"

Like hell that is going to happen, because I am going to finish you in a second Dracula!"

The vampire demon then has darkness surge around him before his bares his fangs and says,' you're a fool to think your light can truly blow away the dark side Ben Auro! Now, darkness, give me strength! "

With that dark energy, and even some of the souls below everyone go in to Dracula, before he then transforms in to a much larger demon with many bat like wings, and has an eye in the middle of his chest! As the symbol of Zannacross then appears on his forehead Dracula the follower of the supreme dark god bares his fangs and then says

,"The stubbornness of you mortals and the arrogance of Cosmos and her followers have allowed this endless cycle of madness to continue on and on. However, soon, my master will crush even that stubborn obstacle once and for all! "

With that Dracula unleashes a massive red energy beam, but Ben at once slashes the blast away before he then says," I said this enough times, so I'll just tell you the abridged version. And that is, no matter what, I won't let you guys win and I won't let Lacus die!"

Dracula ascends in to the air as he then says,

" Your love will fail, and you will fall in to despair human! The truth is that such displays of romance are doomed to fail! Only power can assure such fragile things don't slip away! You should not have dared to try and interfere with the reformation of the universe, because now both you and Lacus will lose everything, and be examples to all of what happens when you stand in the way of fate! No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to grasp happiness as long as you remain a weak mortal!" Ben goes to attack Dracula only for his servants to get in his way before Ben quickly blocks there attacks and says,

" Your wrong, humans may be weak, but we still are strong enough to hold on to what we care about! After all, it's because we are not invincible, that we are so determined to cling on to what is precious to us! Lacus, understands just how precious these things are, and that's why I know she won't stop fighting, no matter how bad things get!"

Dracula sneers and says,"

Keep on being a fool, it will make the truth all the more painful! Because, I promise you, Lacus Raystar has a date with death and there is nothing you can do to stop it!

" Ben gets angry as he then says,

" We will see about that! Lacus, just hang on a little bit longer, I am coming, I promise!

"With that Ben gets ready to show Dracula and the other minions just how serious he is about following through on that promise. However, as Ben proceeds to trash all hostile forces in his path, little does he know Lacus is in a far different bind then he realizes and now we change are views to her to see just how that bind she brought on herself is shaping up!

* * *

So with that the scene is now in a different deeper section of Neo Pandemonium, where Lacus is trying her best to find a way to help Ben and the others win this battle! So far thanks to the Salvation trooper armor being able to surpass all life sighs Lacus has managed to pass herself off as a random grunt long enough to get by without any of the frenzied minions to notice her. Despite not knowing her surroundings Lacus is able to overhear enough to figure out where the castles shield generators are, and then moved at full speed to the castle basement, which is so deep that it's underground! Lacus at the moment has just descended to the basement and is crawling through a vent to try and get in to the generator room undetected. As Lacus feels the ground shake she suppresses her fear and anxiety,"

It looks like, the Royal Knights are giving it there all. I don't doubt that everyone else is giving it there all to kill them though. I, should be there soon. Just need to, huh?"

Lacus is shocked to see the corridor glow and vibrate before she then says,"

What is this, did one of the attacks get, ah!"

With that all of a sudden the vent smashes down and tries to smash Lacus! Lacus screams out in pain as she then says,"

What the? " A demonic growl is then heard before a snake like voice then hisses as this voice then says,"

Why is a soldier sneaking throughout the vents like a snake? Unless, you are a sneaking serpent! You can't sneak around in this castle! "

With that all of a sudden Lacus gets launched out of the wall and lands in front of a squad of soldiers! Lacus rubs her back and then says,"

What the, even the vents in this castle are alive ? AH!"

With that Lacus is spitted out like a piece of food being clogged in someone's throat, and lands in a hall way on the head! Lacus rubs her head and says,

" Ow, that was, careless. I guess I should have figured every part of this castle would be hostile. Still, guess I'll just have to, oh?"

As Lacus gets up she sees several soldiers looking at her before she tries to act all casual and says,"

So, what's the situation with those traitors?"

The squad commander walks up to Lacus and says," Why, were you in the vents soldier?"

Lacus chuckles tensely and says," Oh that's simple, I thought I heard a voice, so I went after the source. Must have triggered the defense systems by mistake though. Maybe they went to the generator room?"

The soldiers look at each other before the commando then says," Um, what unit are you again soldier?"

Lacus promptly gives a salute and says," Oh right, elite hound hunting unit 66 sir!

"The solider gets his hand near his gun and says,

" Oh really? Anyone tell you you're a little short for a storm trooper?

"Lacus shrugs and says," I make up for it with my intensity, so, let me at the enemy and ill prove it to you sir. So, where is the target again?"

The soldier then takes out his gun and says,"

Right here you , GUH!" With that Lacus unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick and sends the commander flying before she then says,

" Guess I should have worked on my Titan acting better. Oh well, too late now!"

Lacus at once back flips out of the way of a barrage of missiles heading her way and unleashes her flower funnels to barrage the other troopers! The dark soldiers are blasted back, but as one hits the ground he reaches his transmitter and says,

" Lacus Raystar, is in the basement, she is in section, AHH!"

Lacus hits the soldier with a holy energy blast, but as he is consumed with holy energy and blows up she cringes as she realizes it is too late and says,"

No, I let my guard down! I have to hurry, who knows how long it will take for Kira Ravxen and the others to find me now!

" With that Lacus dashes at full speed and dashes through several ominous corridors. As she descends deeper in to the planet at last she sees something different, in the form of a dark dome with spikes around it, having energy glow around it and surrounded by four long bridges that have more souls screaming underneath them! Lacus gets tense as she then says,

" What, is this? Is this the generator? It sort of looks like it. Well, I made it this far, might as well go all the way.

" With that Lacus dashes right across the long bridge leading to this dark dome she looks around and then says,"

Well, it is odd that such a area would be left unguarded . Then again, it could be a. Oh?

" Lacus sees the ground in front of her turn pure black before she then says,"

More like it is a trap!

"She then back dashes just as a spike of dark energy erupts where she just was! In an instant six demonic humanoids covered in armor form right out of the ground and form various weapons all glowing with blood red energy! As the symbol of Zannacross burns brightly on their faceless foreheads the leader of the group, with a large curved spiky sword points the blade at Lacus and says,"

You have delayed the return of are master long enough Lacus Raystar, now it's time for you to expect your destiny."

Lacus at once has her energy flare up as she then says,"

I don't think so, I decided to only expect the destiny that I wish to fallow! Don't think I am going to submit to the likes of you!

" All of the demons get on their guard as the leader then says,"

Don't think you can dismiss us you heathen, we are the elite personal guard of Zannacross himself! We are by are masters side at all times, and we have the power to remove all obstacles in are masters way!"

Lacus gets in to a fighting stance as she then says," Well, sorry to be the one to leave a stain are your record, but I don't really care who you are. No one is going to stop me from seeing Ben again!"

With that at once the demonic warriors all attack in unison and Lacus has to move as fast as she can to avoid being hit! As she blocks the elite guard's lance strike another one slashes Lacus across the back with two broad swords and while its not a deep wound it causes Lacus to wince in pain as she jumps up and says,"

Great, these guys are not buffing themselves up, this might be trouble. Even if I can overcome these guys, if I take too long Ravxen Kira Damonus and the others will arrive. I, have to buy more time! Huh?"

Lacus sees the warriors fire blasts of energy at her, and deflects the incoming energy blasts with a energy ribbon before the lead soldier then says,

" There is no time left for either you or this broken cosmos!"

With that he extends his blade, and Lacus nearly gets decapitated as she dodges the blow, and has her helmet get torn off! As her hair goes flying across her face she looks defiant as she then says

," You can't scare me, I am not afraid of you or your master!"

The soldiers then surround Lacus before the leader then says,"

Let's see how long you linger with that mindset, as you face horrors beyond what you can image!"

With that the soldiers all try to attack Lacus at once and the Enji casts an energy barrier to keep them back! Seeing her barrier of light start to crack from the stress she is sweating and says,"

No, I still have not recovered enough energy. I, just have had no time to adapt to my new body. "

All of a sudden she hears a new female voice chuckle from inside her head before she then says,"

Good thing you're not the only one in this body child. Enough of this, let me teach theses pawns what it means to try and capture me.

" Lacus widens her eyes and says,

" The Blue Eyes White Dragon, you, want to come out again? I don't know if I can afford this now."

The female voice then says,"

Relax Lacus, now that Brad Fowltror is dead and you destroyed his spell, I am a lot more calm now. I don't want to become an offering to Zannacross either, and my strength can handle theses lackeys.

" Lacus is conflicted as she then says,

" So, I can really trust you? AH!"

In an instant one of the demon guards extends his ax weapon, and shatters her barrier before hitting her hard in the chest and sending her flying! The force smashes her right through the domed chamber and she lands in the wide room with a thud! As she skids across the chamber she sees she is in a dark room full of many pillars, with a red orb in the center that is surrounded with a vortex of black energy! She gets on her knees and says,"

What, is this place, the core of the reactor?

" The Blue Eyes White Dragon sighs inside her head and says,"

You have no time to be sidetracked girl! We both don't want to be caught, and its clear we both need to work together to get through this. So, are you going to trust me or not?

" Lacus is conflicted as she then says,"

Well, you did come through before with Brad. I guess we both have come to, huh?"

She sees the demonic soldiers all blasting at her from the hole in the room with their aura's of darkness exploding as the unit leader then says,"

There is no escape, embrace death if you wish to ease your end!

" Lacus gets determined as she then says,"

No, I refuse to expect this is the end. I won't allow it!"

With that Lacus 's aura explodes and she fires a massive blue energy beam right at her enemies! The elite demons move out of its path, but the sheer power of the blast still blows them away! Lacus lands on her knees again and says,"

Yes, I can't afford to die, for all of this to be in vain! For Ben's sake, I will do everything there is to make are dream of a happy ending a reality! Oh?"

Lacus hears moaning sounds and says,"

What is this? More, enemies?"

She is shocked to hear a dead voice then say,"

Why, why is a monster like you, allowed to have happiness?"

Lacus turns around, and sees many red ghosts like spirits appear out of the red orb in the middle of the room! She then gets wary and says,"

What, is this now? Do I know you?"

The sprits stagger and move at Lacus like zombies before one with female voice then says,"

You don't even remember killing us? You really are a witch. You killed us, when you went on a rampage you wicked demon lady!

" Lacus is pained as she then says," No, your, the souls of those I killed? Was, it in one of my missions, or when Brad was controlling me? In either case, I really am sorry. I, never wanted anyone to die, because of me!

" A child sized ghost comes at her as he moans and says,

" You think being sorry means anything? It's all your fault, because of you, we all died for no reason! No matter what, it's all your fault Lacus Raystar!

" Lacus looks pained as she looks down and says,

" I, don't expect you to forgive me. But, I can't afford to pay the full price of my crimes just yet; I have to make sure no one else has to suffer like you did!

" One of the sprits gets angry and says," Your making more excuses, so that you can get away with your sin! You wicked monster; you will never be forgiven no matter what you do! Stop running, and perish!"

As the ghosts all swarm at Lacus she is conflicted as they go through her, and in to her body! As she is being consumed with energy she looks up and says,"

I, am not a monster, Ben, made me see that! And, that's why I can't quit yet! Even if I am unforgivable, there are still people, that want me around in this world! Yes, most of all, I refuse to disgrace the love Ben has shown me! To amend all the pain I caused him, I will be there for him, and show just how much his love has meant for me! That's why, not for my sake, but for his, and all that have suffered for so long, I won't make that suffering mean nothing! No matter what pain I have to go through, I won't quit, not now!

"With that Lacus releases a shock-wave of energy that blasts all of the ghosts away before she gets back up and says,

" After all, if everyone has gone through all of this effort for me, I won't let it all be in vain. Oh?

" Lacus sees the red orb in the middle glow before the ground shakes and says,"

It's pointless Lacus Raystar, the floodgates have been torn open by the despair of this dimension. Soon madness and death will consume this realm, and darkness will devour everything!"

With that the darkness forms a pillar, before Lacus then says,"

What, is it, Ravxen, or Damonus? No, not quite as strong."

With that this darkness takes shape before Lacus sees a demonic looking women with long wild white hair, green skin, and two yellow tentacles with mouths forming out of her shoulders! This women has green veins form around her otherwise bare body and as this new enemy descends in to the ground she smiles and says,"

We are the_ Cloud of Darkness_, we have come to return existence to where it belongs, the void!"

Lacus sees the Cloud of Darkness has her energy explode with enough force to cover the room before she then says,"

The, Cloud of Darkness? Wait, I remember hearing Refia and Luneth talk about you, how the dark mage Xande summoned you to try and destroy his world, before they with their friends destroyed you!"

The dark fusion of hate and despair shrugs and says,"

We recall being denied are desire by a few mortals with radiant wills. However, the despair, the sorrow of this dimension weakened the barrier and we have been beckoned back, by the great will! Yes, the will of Zannacross, is are guide! Light, darkness, and everything in between! Yes, this cosmos has gone on long enough; let every ounce of it be reduced to nothing! We sense, strong light with you, we will start the destruction with you!

"Lacus looks defiant as she then says

," Sorry to ruin your fun, but you're going right back to where you came from! Neither you or Zannacross will be allowed to have their way!"

The Cloud of Darkness then has its eyes glow red before it then says,"

Your will, shawl to be devoured. This defiance is to just step towards absolute darkness!

"With that the Cloud of Darkness at once charges at Lacus, and has her tentacles lash out at Lacus several times in an instant! Lacus has to move at full speed to avoid being hit, and as one of the tentacles slices across the woman's face, and as blood spills out she counters with her own energy ribbon to entangle the tentacle! She then looks serious as she then says,"

I don't have time to let the likes of mindless monsters stop me! Go back to the void you love so much, Illusion Senretsukyaku!

With that Lacus instantly unleashes a barrage of holy charged kicks that smashes the demonic entity in the chest again and again! Lacus then grabs the Cloud of Darkness with her legs and throws her right in to the ground with such force it creates a shock-wave! However, as Lacus lands on the ground the Cloud of Darkness is all ready floating back up and looks un phased!

The being just forms a wicked smile as she then says,"

It's pointless mortal, pain and fear don't mean a thing to us. All we desire is the end of the imbalance of existence!

"Lacus sighs and says,"

Great, so you don't feel pain, and don't have any emotions to feel fear. This will be a bit messier then I hoped. But, that just means ill have to hit hard and fast to end this fight. Don't think you can stop me, I can hit a lot harder than that!" Her chaos loving opponent puts her hands together and says,

" Your heart is full of resolve, but it is pointless. A lone heart cannot change the world. All that awaits you when you awaken from your foolish dream, is despair! Widespread Flare Wave!

"With that the envoy of death unleashes a massive red wall of energy right for Lacus! The heroic women is able to create a force filed to protect herself from the attack, but as the force pushes her back the Cloud of Darkness snickers and says,"

Oh, just how long can your light last foolish girl? Let's find out, Submersion Wave Cannon!"

With that the Cloud of Darkness unleashes another energy beam, but as Lacus prepares to defend against this one, all of a sudden the energy blast goes right under the ground! Lacus is not sure if her opponent has gotten so insane that her aim is off, but she realizes the Cloud of Darkness's true intention as the ground around her shakes, and a beam of energy blasts in to her back from the ground below her! Lacus goes flying through a few pillars and holds her burning shoulder before quickly using magic to put the flames out before she sees Cloud of Darkness looking murderous and says,

" It's clear she can control energy well. Being around such darkness must be boosting her attacks even further. Great, just what I did not need now! "

Her foe then cackles and says," I feed on both hope and despair child, pour on to me your desperation so that the darkness can get even stronger!

"With that the Cloud of Darkness unleashes a barrage of red energy blasts that home in on Lacus! However Lacus looks determined as she then says,"

Guess you're going to have to go on a diet, I am not about to fall in to despair from the likes of you! Radiant Storm! "

With that Lacus unleashes a bunch of flower funnels and has them intercept all of the incoming hostile energy blasts! She then has the flower funnels surround the Cloud of Darkness before she then says,"

I know I have no reason to be afraid of you, because I am stronger then you!

"With that she has her Flower Funnels swarm around the Cloud of Darkness and quickly blast her from all sides! However, as the dark being is zapped again and again it starts to get annoyed as she then says,"

All the actions you take only lead up to death. Every step is one closer towards absolute nothingness! "

Lacus is determined as she then says,"

No, even if things must come to the end, I refuse to let it end this way! I use to think of myself as weak and worthless for so much time, but Ben would not give up on making me see myself for who I truly am. And now, I realize, I can believe in myself, and believe in who I want to be! I want to be someone who brings hope, not despair! Even if I made mistakes, I don't want to have to regret letting those mistakes define who I am.

"The Cloud of Darkness then gets annoyed as it then says,"

Stupid child, your hopeless defiance to your own destiny only makes you weak. If you refuse to embrace destruction, then be consumed by it! You can't escape, Super Flare Wave Cannon!"

With that the villain has her energy explode before she then unleashes a massive energy beam that blasts away the flower funnels and roars right to Lacus! Lacus then has her own energy surge as she then says,

" I am not about to let you define what I am, or what my destiny is either! Burst Stream of Judgment!"

With that Lacus fires back with a white energy beam, and the two forces collide! As the beam struggle causes a shock-wave Lacus stands her ground as she then says,

" I, have been passive in the events of my life for far too long, so, no matter what, I am not about to let things happen anymore!"

The Cloud of Darkness just gets angry as it says,

" In the end, that does not really change anything! No matter who you think you are, you're a fragile mortal and every last one of you will be consumed by the void of despair!

" With that Lacus is shocked as the Cloud of Darkness floats back, and unleashes another Flare Wave to merge with her previous energy blast! Lacus is shocked to see the surge of darkness coming for her before she then says,"

What, she can fire more attacks at will? No, still too weak, I , AHH!"

With that Lacus is consumed with the blast, and a large explosion breaks out! The Cloud of Darkness floats above looking smug as she then says,"

Yes, such is the fate of humanity, of all the frail life forms in this dimension of fools! We were denied twice before by being off guard, but this time we won't fail! Be it light or darkness, no power will stop us! Huh?"

The Cloud of Darkness sees Lacus walk through the smoke, with her right arm and torso burnt and the armor in those areas damaged, but still standing regardless. The women with the Anti Apostle Arch type blood line looks defiantly at the Cloud of Darkness as she then says,"

Was that suppose to make me fall in to despair? Please, I felt far worse pain from my own actions then the likes of that!"

The Cloud of Darkness then looks annoyed as it then has the mouths on its tentacles snarl before it then says,"

Stubborn are we? That's only going to make it worst, Lacus Raystar!"

With that the Cloud of Darkness goes to attack Lacus again with a furious barrage from its unnatural appendages! Lacus tries to dodge them, but as she does COD blasts her again with energy blasts from its hands! As Lacus is smashed in to the wall of the room she gets lustrated as she then says,"

This is not going very well. If I don't finish her soon, the others will arrive and then things will be more than a little dire.

" Lacus then hears the Blue Eyes White Dragon growl in her head before she then says,"

Then don't waste any more time on nonsense! Let me come out, and we will have more than enough power to finish this annoying obstacle!"

Lacus is conflicted as she then says,"

And you're sure I can trust you, to not go out of control? If to save myself I have to harm my friends again I might as well just die now."

The voice in her head sighs and says,"

I told you, I see the situation clearly now, I know who my enemies are and no matter what I have no desire to fall to Zannacross! So, just trust me Lacus!"

Lacus sees the Cloud of Darkness coming for her before she then grimaces and says,"

I seen your heart , I felt your pain when Nightmare gave up his life to save you. All right, Kirsara, ill trust you."

The Cloud of Darkness then charges right for Lacus with her aura surging before it then says

," Enough of this defiance, I hunger for your agony! Huh?"

The dark being at that moment then strikes Lacus right in the heart and forehead, only for the Cloud of Darkness to be shocked to see Lacus not flinch at all! As blood rolls down her forehead Lacus looks up and then says,"

You know what I hunger, you miserable life form? I hunger to see you torn apart! RAHH!"

With that Lacus instantly unleashes an explosion of energy that is strong enough to blast the Cloud of Darkness back! Lacus's aura then boils up before her body begins to be covered with white armor as she hunch's over and then says,

" Its time you realize just what your trying to mess with you mindless creature!

" The Cloud of Darkness senses Lacus 's energy is changing tone before it then says,"

What, what trick is this? Just what do you think you can do girl?"

Lacus clenches her fists as the armor covers her entire body. However unlike all the previous times the Blue Eyes White Dragon has taken control this time the armor is much nobler like, more resembling the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon. As Lacus's aura explodes with a mix of light and darkness her eyes remain calm as she then says,"

Not much at the moment, but this is not quite the girl your use to. It's my turn to play, and when I am done, this cloud will be pulverized!"

The Cloud of Darkness then gets annoyed as it then extends its hands and says,"

It's not wise to mock your superiors. Your power may have changed and increased, but you still can't, GUH!"

In a instant Lacus dashes at the Cloud of Darkness and puts her claw right at her foe's face before she smashes the Cloud of the Darkness through a pillar and then says,"

Fool, that's what I was going to say to you! I'll show you what your power is truly worth!"

With that Lacus unleashes a powerful slash from her claw that smashes the Cloud of Darkness all the way out of the chamber! As parts of the wall fall down Lacus reclines and says,

" Yes, it's time we will make you all pay for treating us like cattle, like a tool!"

With that the ground shakes as the Cloud of Darkness flies back in to the room, looking furious! Seeing a deep wound caused by Lacus 's slash, and blood and dark essence gushing out causes the Cloud of Darkness to look furious as it then says,

" So, you hid what you truly are. But, all this proves is that we are correct about you. Your true essence is that of destruction. When the curtain of heroic words is pulled back your true lust for chaos and death is revealed!

"Lacus or more like the Blue Eyes White Dragon then says,"

No, both of us never wanted to cause death, we were only made to by others who enjoyed pain. After being told so long that I was a monster, something that could only bring pain, then I started to believe it. However, I am tired of letting others tell me what to do! Siegfried, still believed in me, and that chosen one Ben Auro was still willing to give something such as us a chance. So, I decided to refuse to let anyone tell me what to do again, even Zannacross! So, now it's time you shut up!

" With that the Cloud of Darkness gets annoyed as it then says,"

Enough, I have reached my boiling point with your insolence! Your vulgar impudence will be destroyed, along with the rest of you!"

With that the Cloud of Darkness puts her hands together and unleashes a orb of darkness that glows with energy, before it unleashes a giant blast right for Lacus! As Lacus is hit the COD laughs viciously and says,

" Yes, YES! All will be reduced to nothing, every trace of this existence will become one with the void of emptiness! Light, darkness and everything in between will be destroyed, for this is the very desire of life itself! Huh? "

All of a sudden she sees is blow back by a strong force, before a claw of raw energy smashes right through its attack and smashes it in the face, causing it to plummet to the ground! The Cloud of Darkness is mortified to see its energy beam defuse as Lacus stomps forward! Lacus then growls as the armored girl then says,

" You're wrong, life does not exist just to desire death.

What it desires is happiness, and the power to grasp that happiness! Living beings may stumble many times, but they just want the power to make their dreams come true! So now ill use my power, to make my own desire come true this instant and make you vanish! Cloud of Darkness, wither you can expect it or not your powerless to stop me.

After all, I realized your energy resembles mine. It makes sense, because we were both made by the same being. However, I recall Zannacross created us celestial beasts to be his prized angelic butchers. You Cloud of Darkness, are just another offspring of the god of darkness desire for death. Your just another sad little failure and now its time to go back to being nothingness!"

This infuriates the demonic women as its energy shakes the entire room before it then says,"

How dare you insult me! You think you can mock us and get away with it? Stupid little beast, your wrong, we are the agent of death, that's fate is to return all life in this dimension to nothingness, to return everything to how it was at the dawn of time! The time of rune for all there is drawls mere, and A mere mutant such as you cannot stand in are way!

So be gone, and face true darkness! Ultimate Flare Cannon!

" With that the Cloud of Darkness then unleashes a massive beam of energy that covers the entire room before Lacus then says,"

You think something as simple as true darkness can stop me? Think again, this is our true fury! Ultimate Shinning Stream Flare!"

With that the combination of Lacus and the spirit inside her unleashes a massive blue and white energy beam that collides with her foe's attack and blasts the dome apart from the shock-wave! The Cloud of Darkness pours more power in to its attack and laughs madly as it then says,"

Yes, sink in to oblivion! You can't escape, Hahahah! Huh, what!

"The mad being is shocked to see its energy blast get pushed back, as Lacus just has her own energy beam get larger as she then says,"

Like I said, I don't care if you can't grasp just how determined I am, but this ends here! No matter what pain I have to endure, I will get out of this nightmare! So, like I said, this cloudy storm in my way ends here and now!

" With that Lacus unleashes a surge of energy to overpower her foe, and as the Cloud of Darkness sees the massive beam of light coming for it and is dismayed as it then says,"

What, is this? I, can't be denied again, not so soon, not when such darkness is about to flood in to this dimension!

But, it's all for naught, child, no matter how matter how hard you struggle, a world of nothingness awaits you all! For such fragile beings have no hope of standing in the way, of Chaos Zannacross Necron! I can sense it, his return is near, and he will, bring all life, to its true destiny! He will, bring, guh, URG!"

With that the beam consumes the would be destroyed of all before Lacus and the Blue Eyes White Dragon both take pleasure in seeing the Cloud of Darkness give out one last scream of agony before its broken down to the very last atom as a explosion blasts out in the top of the chamber! At once Lacus takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, at last that's over. I, we did it. And it's thanks to you b, I mean, Kisara. "

With that in Lacus 's mind she sees the image of a women with long silver hair and blue eyes appear besides her, and its none other than the true original form of the human that would become the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Kisara smiles and says,"

Your welcome Lacus. I suppose after all of this time, it is a lot easier when we are not resisting each other. Though, I still want to have my own body."

Lacus giggles and says,"

Same here, I think by now I have the strength to handle my true power on my own. But, for the sake of everything it would be best if we stuck together with this to the end of this war. I think we can both bare to grit the situation a little longer."

Kisara nods and says,

" Yes, because, there will be no point in having freedom if there is nowhere to be free. I admit, at last I have something positive to look for. And I know you do to, all because of that man."

With that Lacus becomes the dominate force of her body again as she nods to the other soul inside her and says,"

Yes, for better or worse, I can't turn my back on Ben, and I don't want to. I truly, love him for all he has done to me. And I want to repay that love, no matter what it takes. I, can't give up, I want to share that dream of Ben's, and walk to a future of peace besides him! So, that's why it's time to go along and end the things that are preventing us from being able to relax, and to do that it's time to get back to do what I came here to do in the first place!"

With that Lacus turns around and sees the red orb in the center of the room still glowing before her energy explodes and she at once charges at it before she then says,"

I doubt after all of the fireworks just now I have much time left. I have to take down the shields before it's to, AHH!"

With that all of a sudden a blast of light erupts out of the ground and consumes her, before a cold voice then says,"

I am happy to inform you Lacus Raystar, that it's all ready to late for you and your foolish resistance!

"With that a demonic hand blasts out of the ground and grasps Lacus by the forehead and smashes her down to the ground just before she reaches the red orb! Lacus struggles to turn her head to its side, and is horrified to see that this arm belongs to a livid looking Kira! The son of the Grand Master sneers as he then says,"

I admit, I underestimated you Lacus, and thanks to your little stunt you made me look like quite the clown. However, I hope you're prepared for the consequences for such actions."

Lacus bats Kira way with her tail and glares at him as she then says,"

Kira, no, not now! I, was careless. But, I can't quit, not now! Ultimate Shinning Stream Flare!"

With that Lacus unleashes a massive energy blast at her foe from nearly point blank rage! As a explosion blasts out Lacus sees just how successful her attack was when a demonic arm grasps her by the face again! Lacus powers up and says," I won't let you get in my way Kira! I will, AHH!"

Kira then emerges from the smoke with a bloody lip, and instantly licks the blood away as he then says,"

Spar me your speeches, no tantrum will get you out of this so just settle down! "

Kira walks up to Lacus and unleashes twin surges of light and darkness to bind Lacus as he then says,

" Indeed you were quite hasty in your moves Lacus. However this lack of foresight pales in comparison to this little battle. I sensed you the moment you started fighting the Cloud of Darkness. I merely let the fight prolong to see just what the true nature of your heart is. I confess Lacus, I am impressed you and the Blue Eyes White Dragon have come to terms so well. That's good, your energies being in sync will insure you're the final ideal sacrifice, the ultimate offering to the reformation of the universe!

" Lacus struggles to break out of Kira 's grip as she then says,

" No, I refuse to be the cause of the end of the cosmos! I am not afraid of you Kira, I am, AHH!"

With that Kira has both light and darkness form a cage around Lacus before he looks murderous and says,

" I don't need your fear, I just need your energy! Despite how tenancy you are, you should be aware that I still have the power to end your dreams and your life at once. So, don't test me women."

Lacus smirks as she then says

," I would say the same to you Kira. After all, if you would do anything to me, Ben would repay it tenfold! After what he did to you last time, I thought someone as sensible as you would not want to push there, AHH!"

With that Kira instantly gets furious and unleashes a wave of darkness in to Lacus to cause every cell in her body to ache with pain before he then says,"

I see Ben Auro has successfully taken you in to his facade of strength, and I'll take great pleasure in crushing this illusion for everyone! Its true are last battle did not go as planned and that now Ben has mastered the full power of the Divine Nova. But raw power is not enough to derail me, and my wrath will eclipse even the will of god! I am not like Brad Fowltror, I do not fall to such primitive behaviors as the desire for love and justice.

" Lacus sighs and says,"

Apparently you are, because the fact that you still underestimate Ben's strength shows how blind you are Kira. AH!"

Kira has his cage of energy clamp down on Lacus harder as she is hit hard enough for the white dragon energy to fade! Kira then snickers and says,"

When will you remember, my name is now and forever Darth Judicar? Struggle all you want, this cage, this spell is made just for you so this time you won't be defying destiny any longer. Expect it Lacus, your defiance has changed nothing!

"Lacus remains determined as she then says,"

No, you're wrong. As long as it was able to buy a little more time for Ben and the others, it was not worthless! No matter what you and the others try and throw at Ben, I know he will come for me. He truly loves me, and will never give up fighting! I may have failed to take down this citadel's barrier, but the Royal Knights will be able to find a way to finish what I started!"

Kira forms a diabolical grin as he then says

," Don't feel discontent now, your work is all ready finished. You see, Ben and the others are all ready here, fighting are forces on the front gates of Neo Pandemonium.

" This causes Lacus to gasp as she then says,"

What, Ben is all ready here?"

Kira chuckles and says,

" It seems his love for you is stronger than even you expected, and that very passion will be his downfall. For all of this will just add up to him seeing your very essence torn apart and reprocessed to Zannacross! Only then will him and all others see every one of their foolish beliefs shatter before their eyes!

"Lacus responds with,

" No, you, Zannacross and all the others will be the ones who sees such insane delusions be finished once and for all! You keep saying how the total demise of this existence and a rebirth in to a dark paradise is the only solution, but that's because you all don't even try to understand how to make people come to peace with one another without fear and violence!"

Kira snickers and says," You really think you can change my views now? Your hopes of peace and unity are just that, mere desperate hopes brought on by foolish things such as love! Humans will never come to understand each other.

You said that Ben is truly a person you love, that you trust him because he understands you. But can you say that you even truly understand each other? All humans do is place themselves at a comfortable distance from each other and call that 'mutual understanding', 'spiritual unity', or 'true love'... but it is all lies! Man cannot associate with others without first deceiving themselves. That is the way that they were created. It is for this very reason... because mortals have this wretched 'will' or whatnot... that such inferior beings must experience sadness and loss. For someone to gain something means another must lose it... It is impossible to make such souls share limited "things" and "affections"... What meaning can be found in living out such a short existence... hurting others, hurting yourself, grinding one another down... only to inevitably die and return to dust?

Only are history gives are actions any larger purpose, but the impulses of the shortsighted erode such history, and create this unending loop of chaotic unending warfare! You stand by your precious champion because you truly are like Cosmos, and truly are intoxicated by the brief fickler of love over the reality of death, of darkness!

" Lacus looks defiantly back at the son of the Grand Master before she chuckles and says,"

If you can't understand why I even love Ben then your even sadder then I figured. If it was mere intoxication, then I would have still been with Brad.

Ben has more than that, he has a warmth to him, a strong light that is his heart. That's why Max, Ezan, Craft, myself and more where able to warm up to his heart, because the strength of that light is enough to stand up to such cruel darkness such as yourself! Have you ever felt what such love is Kira?"

Kira laughs and says,"

Oh I have you deluded failure, and I know it's nothing more than a worthless fantasy. You may think that true love is everlasting, invincible, but it's just another cruel fantasy. I have no need of such fantasies to be strong, and I never have! Aqua, that pesky Maria Hill, I could have dabbed in such love as you have, if I did not realize soon how worthless it was. That's why I had agent Hill executed and tried to have Aqua killed as well.

Even friends and family are really nothing but a burden, that's why I killed Athrun Zala without hesitation and tried to do the same to Max. Family, friends, lovers, they are all just things we fool are selves with to make us feel safer. However, in the end everyone is alone, and dies alone."

Lacus is shocked at this and says,"

After all the things you seen Ben do through the strength of his bounds, out of all of the faith Master Myers had in you for so long, how can you truly justify saying that?"

Kira gives Lacus a icily glare as his eyes glow red and says,

" Because that strength is only temporal and fades soon enough, while the pain of darkens is ever lasting. If love could fix the problems of this dimension all of this would be pointless, yet the limited effects of such emotions have become quite clear for all who are not so naive! Your reasons to fight are illogical and short sited, and selfish to boot. You don't truly care to reform society, to change existence. You merely want to prolong your own happiness. I on the other hand, am fighting to truly evolve existence, and desire that goal no matter what personal gain it gives me. Even if it costs me my life, ill pay that price to make sure this broken cycle of sin is destroyed forever!

"Lacus looks sad as she then says,

" Kira, you truly have gone mad from the pain you have seen, how every sad that you distrust love and kindness itself.

"Kira chuckles and says," You think your kindness will change me, you think your compassion will save you? Enough of this, it's time for you to go to where you belong Lacus Raystar!"

With that he takes out his sword and moves closer to Lacus, but he senses something and turns around to see golden energy blasts coming for him and bats the rays of light with his blade without even turning his head before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" So, the pawns have come to defend their queen have they?"

Kira and Lacus then see Mangamon and Sleipmon land down on the ground before Mangamon then says,

" Kira Myers, or Darth Judicar as you insist, you're not taking Lacus Raystar anywhere! "

The Centaur like Royal Knight besides him nods and says," Yes, your twisted resolve may be strong, but we will teach you what happens when you twist the defenders of the cosmos to serve evil desires!

" Kira has his energy flare up before he then takes out his Crissaegrim blade and says

," You should loath your dear queen, she forced you out of your blissful servitude and now you have awakened to your painful death! "

Sleipmon then aims his celestial crossbow Muspelheim before he says,"

Your vile nature has brought suffering to this realm for too long! Face judgment for your sins! Inferno Frost!"

With that the Royal Knight unleashes a barrage of energy arrows at Kira, only for Kira to have his wings extend before he unleashes a barrage dark energy beams from his sword to intercept them! He then narrows his eyes and says,

" Don't think even your kind can judge me. I have evolved to become the true ultimate being!"

He then blocks a lighting fast kick from Mangamon only for the golden armored digimon to look determined as he then says,"

This ends here, Manga Blast!" With that Mangamon fires a barrage of golden energy beams right at Kira! However the Enji traitor has his many wings extend around him, and the incoming photons bounce off them and blast in to the area around him! Kira at once smashes Mangamon in the chest before he can react and as Mangamon skids across the chamber Kira says,"

You are correct, all of you are no longer needed, so fade away with all the rest of the obsolete trash, Last Judgment!

" Kira at once fires off a powerful pair of dark and light energy blasts from his hand at his opponent, but Sleipmon defends his friend and gallops in the way of the attack to block it with his shield! Sleipmon then glares at Kira and says,"

We may have fallen to your spell when we were in stasis, but you will pay for dismissing are power!

"Kira walks forward and says," You may be the ultimate defenders of this realm, but your time is through, I have evolve past the likes of fools like you.

" Mangamon gets annoyed as he then says,"

You are truly a fool if you think a single being such as you could take so much for himself! Manga Kick!

" With that the Royal Knight tries to hit Kira with a energy charged kick, but Kira extends his demonic hand and grabs that foot before smashing Mangamon to the ground as he then says

," This is more than my own power, this is the power of Zannacross as well! And this power is something the likes of narrow minded cannot comprehend! He then goes to impale Mangamon, only for Sleipmon to block the strike with is shield! As the impact causes the half horse like Digimon to fall to his knees he still glares at Kira right in his eyes and says,"

Maybe we can't understand why your resolve is as strong as it is, or the nature of your power but we do understand that you must be stopped at all cost! Don't underestimate the determination of us Royal Knights to do are duty! Astral Storm!"

With that the Royal Knight has his winds extend, before he has a magical divine cyclone of ice swarm around Kira! Kira sees the storm surrounding him and closes his eyes before he then says,"

I can see clearly that there is no use for words, no matter what we will never see eye to eye."

With that Kira has his energy explode before he then says,

" There for, once more it comes down to who has the power to make their wish triumph! Internal Recurrence!

"With that Kira has his energy explode and shatters the Royal Knight's attack as a orb of light and a orb of darkness go right in to Sleipmon and the digimon only has time to flinch before he then says,

" No, you , GUHH!" With that an orb of light and darkness consumes Sleipmon before Mangamon sees the shadow of his comrade shatter before he then says,

" Sleipmon, NO!" With that he is about to dash at Kira but the twisted man vanishes before his eyes and then slashes him across the back as he laughs and says,"

Yes, all the power you have is futile for its so narrow and stagnate that it cannot hope to do anything but stall the inevitable! The number of those who stand in my way shows just how massive this defiance to change is. However, the solution to this is simple, and that's to destroy every last hope till there is nothing left to deny the truth, the absolute destiny of this cosmos!"

Mangamon then says," No, darkness is not the truth of this dimension, I won't let that happen!"

Kira snickers as he points his blade at the digimon and says,

" Go on and make your last heroic charge, another flash of arrogance futility will light up the end of this era!"

Mangamon then has his energy explode before he then says,"

Oh ill light you up you devil!"

With that Mangamon tackles Kira and lifts him to the top of the room! Kira looks annoyed as he then says,"

Do you think your desperation will give you the power to stop me? "Mangamon continues to have his aura surge as his light surrounds him and Kira before he then says,

" Only one way to find out! The madness ends here!"

Lacus sees that Mangamon has his light cover the entire room before the energy starts to get unstable! She then says,"

No, don't give up your life for me! Just run!"

Mangamon chuckles and says,

" Lacus Raystar, I am not giving up my life, I am doing what is needed to keep the hope of this existence alive! Lacus, I truly believe in your light, and your strength! For you kindness is what this cosmos needs!

"Kira has his energy explode before he then says,"

You think anything you or anyone else does will matter? I had enough of this!

" Mangamon then says,

" Lacus, I believe in the strength both you and Ben have! And I'll give everything to insure that your powers can create a miracle! Manga Explosion! "

With that Mangamon exchanges his life-force for power and unleashes a massive golden explosion that while not the largest, destroys everything in its rage! This golden light nearly consumes the seal that is binding Lacus, and as she sees this she gets teary eyed and then says,"

No, how many people have to die because of my powerlessness? This, has to end."

Lacus is horrified to hear a pure evil cackle before she sees Kira blast out of the light! His face and arms are singed as he descends down and says,"

Who has to die Lacus? Everyone, every last fool who can't see the truth will die with you you feeble beloved spawn of god! I admit, I did not think that Royal Knight would be so careless with his own life. But, I guess theses pawns are molded to get there task done no matter what. But, even so, I was prepared to face any situation today, even resolute suicide attacks. And that's why I have the power needed to destroy any one today, even your beloved hero! "

With that Lacus is shocked to see both Kira's demonic arm and the base of his neck giving off demonic energy before she sees an cross like crystal glowing in the center of his chest! She then sees Kira 's eyes radiating black and purple color as she says,

" What, have you done to yourself Kira? You, have thrown away your humanity and become a demon?"

Kira grins and says," No, I have transformed myself past the limits of humans, angels, and demons all at once! And unlike what Brad Fowltror tried to hopelessly achieve, this will be a proper evolution to godhood! With the remains of the fragments of Orphan, and the demonic energy of Zannacross, I have both the essence of heaven and hell in me. However, time to secure the last thing I need to make my transcending absolute.

"Lacus sees Kira looking manic as she then says,

" What are you talking about now you, AHH!"

With that Kira thrusts his hand right in to Lacus's chest and unleashes twin waves of light and darkness in to her before he forms a sadistic smile and says,

" Lacus, between your angelic body and the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside you, a beast made from Zannacross, the essence of both gods are inside you. Ill extract your essence and absorb such energy in to my own! The endless war of this universe is caused between the unending clash between Cosmos and Zannacross along with their followers! There for to break the cycle, a even greater power from a even greater being is required! I helped create the Innovators and the others to see just what the proper requirements to have a mortal surpass natural limits could be. And with the energies of you, the Royal Knights, and many more all gathered, at last the process shawl be complete! "

Lacus screams in pain as Kira unleashes painful waves of energy in to her before she then looks at Kira and says,

" Kira, I don't know what you are trying to do, but mere power won't be able to change anything. Ben's strength is not from mere power, but his belief! You will never be able to surpass him, just, AH! B, Ben. Urg. "

With that Kira unleashes enough power to knock Lacus unconscious before he makes sure she is not moving and then says,"

I have all I need from you now, the only thing I want to hear from you now is your final cry of agony. "

With that he extracts his demonic claw and sees it glow before he clenches it and laughs before he then says,"

Yes, at last, the time for illusions to crumble, and for evolution to take its course! Its time Ben Auro, time for you and everyone else to face that your time has come! Well, time to show Ravxen and Damonus the situation is under control. Come and hurry Ben Auro, I would hate for you to miss seeing the birth of a new existence! It's time to see who will truly stand at the top, above even heaven itself as the victor above all others!"

With that Kira flies back to the throne room of the dark castle to at last get his ultimate mission completed. However, with that we now turn are view back to the forces trying to stop that from happing!

* * *

So with no further delay the scène is back to where we left the hero's, with them still smashing through Dracula and the others! While the fanged demon is throwing everything he can to try and keep out his enemies, however, Dracula is getting a firsthand idea on just why Ben is the one Cosmos has put her faith in as at the moment various Necrocalcous are all firing energy blasts at Ben along with the castles own defense systems. However, Ben just responds by spinning around quickly like a golden cyclone and slashing all the attacks back, destroying most of them in the process! Dracula gets annoyed and then says

," You heretics are quite crafty, but you will never be clever enough to stop us! This is not an opinion, the eternal night of hell descending over all is a fact!

"With that Dracula unleashes a barrage of black energy serpents from his wings that all head for Ben! However Ben then has golden energy swords form around him and all instantly dive at the incoming attacks and hit them just before they can reach Ben! As explosions break out all around him Ben remains calm as he then says,"

It seems what comes along as fact is different for this world. However, I'll be happy to share with you what I think the fact of the situation is."

Dracula gets furious as he charges at Ben and says,"

Miserable maggot, humans are doomed and there is nothing you can do about it! Ill rip you apart with my bare, AHH!"

With that his arms are grabbed by a whip before this whip discharges holy energy that burns Dracula! The evil count screams in pain and glares to the left to see Leon Belmont glaring right back at him! The angel then says,"

Your only making this worst, because you will fail no matter what. You have been doomed ever since you have had the ability to love. After all, what all of you fail to realize is what profit or gain is there to control the universe when it has no passion, no soul. "

Dracula snarls and says,

" Leon, pathetic cowards like you and your savior Ben Auro, who are too afraid to embrace what needs to be done to fix the problem that is this current dimension!

" Dracula unleashes another energy blast from his mouth but Leon throws his own holy energy sphere with his free hand to counter it before he then says,

" No, your kind are the foolish ones Dracula. You refuse to expect that happiness and suffering sometimes come hand in hand! We and Cosmos have long realized that if you can't realize what joy is it would do little to be able to only experience it. That's why everyone in heaven has the choice to decide what their own paradise is, because be it alone or with others, they can only know what paradise is if they know what it means to exist! You, all of you are bound by your fears and hatred, and we won't let you kill so many because you all act on those fears!"

Dracula unleashes a surge of energy to blast Leon and the others back before he has his fangs and claws extend and says,"

No, you're all just fools. This existence is plagued by filthy stupid maggots, and it's time for all scum to be purged with the shearing fires of ultimate chaos!

"Ben gets annoyed as he clenches his fist and then says," You think we care what another insane psycho has to say? You know you can't win and you can't keep us from stopping your master either! I think you know that, and are just ranting on to stall for time! Well, time is up!

" Ben then charges at Dracula and has the Divine Mugen Nova shine with light as he prepares to slice up the demon. However, a wall of raw darkness appears in between the two! Ben slashes this energy, only for it to reform in a second before Dracula laughs and says,"

It's pointless, I may not be able to defeat you, but you can't stop me in time either hero! This very planet, and all those that reside in are devoting everything to insuring Master Zannacross returns! Its time you realize that all of your desires is the minority, not the majority! What most people in this dimension wish for, is for it all to come to an end!

" Doug hears this as he head buts a charging dragon like Necrocalcous to the ground before he spits over the edge and says,"

Don't give me that junk idiot, no way most of the people still alive just want to die!"

Dracula laughs madly as he has a wall of souls protect him from various attacks being thrown his way before he then says

," No, you're just in denial again you foolish human! To the weak who populate this cosmos, the only thing they want is for them to be free of having to deal with this domain that gives them nothing but suffering! So soon, they will all be free, and have the dark paradise they desire! Yes, nothing can stop it now, so, GUH!"

With that a massive beam of energy blasts right through the back of Dracula before none other than Omnimon! The Royal Knight lands besides the demon as his cannon charges up another shot of deadly energy before he then says,

" You clam to love the darkness, so it seems it would be best if you go and dwell there for the rest of eternity!

" Dracula coughs up blood and Ben sees Dukemon and Alphamon lands besides Omnimon before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" What the, the royal knights? Did, they miss or, are they trying to help us?"

Dukemon then says,

" Ben Auro, if you wish to save Lacus Raystar and prevent the advent of this dimension's apocalypse you must attack now and ask questions later!"

Gabriel rises a eyebrow and says," What, have the Royal Knights returned to their senses? Or, is this some trap?

"Ben shrugs before he powers up and says,

" Well, either way I had enough of fangs here so time to make use of the situation!

"Dracula snarls and has his energy explode before he then says,"

Damn you all, it's too late! No matter what you do the Emperor will destroy you all!"

Leon then sighs as he says," We won't know what will happen to the end, and we will keep fighting till the very end! However, this is the end for you Dracula, I am sorry it had to end like this but you brought this on yourself by refusing to get out of madness. Holy Cross!"

With that the celestial being throws a large holy energy beam in the shape of the cross that blasts Dracula hard in the chest! As his entire body starts to burn he then says," No, not now, not when I was about to witness the glorious new age! "Ben then jumps up and has his energy explode before he then says,

" I don't care how badly you want this, you're not getting it Dracula! No matter how many of you freaks are in my way, I will take you all down to save Lacus!

So die monster, you don't belong in this world! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes a massive golden energy blast that consumes the demonic lord of the castle! Dracula screams in pain as he then says,

" No, it cannot be! Not when I was so close! My emperor, I failed you! Curse, you a, UHAAAAA!"

With that Dracula is not only destroyed from the attack, but the doors in front of him are blasted away as well! With that James takes a deep breath and then says,

" At last, seems we can move forward."

Squall is near him and shrugs before he says,"

I suppose that depends on if our allies are being sincere about helping us. "

Ben remains on guard as he sees Craniamon and Ulforce Veedramon lands besides the others and says,"

I do admit, it is rather timely for you guys to have snapped out of your senses and out of Kira 's leash just to help us out.

" Omnimon and the others then bow as he then says,"

Never a less it's the truth Ben Auro. It was thanks to the power of Lacus Raystar, her kindness and strength helped us snap out of are shameful state." Ben is shocked as he then says,"

What, Lacus freed you, seriously? So, she escaped? If that was true then why are you not with her! "

Ulforce Veedramon sighs and says,"

Because that was her wish. She truly tapped in to her true power to shatter the grip that Kira Myers's Absolute Hypnosis spell had over us all. However, she desired to cause havoc around this world to weaken and divided the Zannacross forces. She was absolute in her belief that you would come to her side chosen one, and it seems her faith in you was not misplaced.

" Ben is shocked at what he is hearing and says,"

What, Lacus did all that? Oh Lacus, you don't have to work so hard to try and make up for what you have done, I all ready forgive you so please just don't do anything so reckless!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

I admit that dame has caused a lot of grief from her actions. Still, looks like she is working mighty hard to make up for it. Not sure if this is enough, but it's getting there."

Cloud nods and says," Lacus 's actions likely explain why the forces here are not quite as united as we expected. Still, if you split up with Lacus, what would happen if she were to run in to danger?

" Dukemon sighs and says

," We had the same worries, but she insisted on going alone to make sure are foe's would be divided. I pray she is still all right, for we are not sure what she is up to."

Omnimon nods and says," It's been a while since we heard from Mangamon and Sleipmon as well and thanks to this castle we can't sense any one's power level. I fear for the worst, we must end this once and for all! "

Ben grins and says," I like the sound of that, glad to have the extra firepower, even second helps at this point."

Alphamon nods and says,"

Yes, we are ashamed we were so easily tricked in to fighting against what we exist to prevent! We were in stasis and Kira's power was boosted by Zannacross himself but we have no excuse for are disgrace so let us admen the pain we caused by helping you all."

Axel chuckles and says," Take it easy you royal stiffs, this guy is desperate enough to forgive just about anyone who will scratch his back.

" Ben rolls his eyes and says," I would not call myself a doormat or something Axel, but I will forgive those who show they are truly sorry and willing to help. Heh, otherwise you would be dead by now hot head. All right , we have stalled enough so if everyone is ready let's go! Meta-Knight, Bowser, if you would help move things along.

" Bowser nods and says," Oh right, watch your step dudes. I admit it's kind of hairy from here on, Damonus put together a wicked confusing maze for trespassers, it makes the mazes in my castles that Kameck and Kammy would set up look easy! "

Mario sighs and says,"

They were a easy Bowser, but if you don't remember how to get us to the throne room don't try and act cool or it will be a game over for the all of us!"

Meta-Knight walks forward and says,"

Bowser is right in that it's a complex set up, one wrong step can send you to the other side of the planet. It may seem random but I noticed a pattern over the course of the time I was here. So, this way everyone."

With this Meta-Knight and Bowser lead the way and Ben and the others fallow after them. Everyone is relieved to see the two former members of the Zannacross Empire are true to their word, and through various gloomy ominous castle halls they progress through several floors of Neo Pandemonium.

While various traps and monsters come at them at every turn, nothing that stands in the good guys, and ok guys, are not good enough to overcome the combined might that the heroic band has going for them! After climbing up there tenth level Firion looks around and says,"

I can't help but notice, this castle greatly resembles the castle of hell, Pandemonium that Mateus summoned when he arisen from the dead as a demon on my world. "

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Well, this is the world with the biggest link to hell so go figure. Come to think of it, the castle that freak Garland had on planet Terra was called that to, and looked like this. But, if this is the true castle of hell and has been here for years how could those bozos summon it for their own lairs? They take Private demon contracts or something?

"The Supreme Kai chuckles and says,"

You're not that far off from the truth Zidane. Mateus, Garland, they and others in there desperation for power make deals with Damonus, Xiza and others to gain power. The price of this power is that they are bound to the will of Zannacross, and must pay a toll for gaining the help of the god of darkness, a toll they might not be aware of till the moment they have to pay for it. Its likely Zannacross allows this to spread his influence, and spread the powers of darkness across the realm to continue to weaken the border between the dimensions."

Ezan snickers and says,"

Zannacross may be devious but his intentions are clear, he wants all existence to reflect his will. And, if this castle reflects his heart then its all the more reason we have to make sure he never has the chance to go through with his revenge.

"Luigi gulps as he then says,"

That's for sure Ezan, this castle is even more gloomy and evil looking then Count Bleck's castle, and that place was one big dark palace with not a cheerful thing in site! But even so this place is the worst thing I seen, it's like every part of it wants to be nasty. Oh?"

Luigi and the others all exit through a hall way and see that they have stepped outside and see they are in a massive hall with many tables, chairs, and weapons! Seeing the symbol of Zannacross burning brightly at the opposite edge of the room and a podium, and a guillotine along with many other painful weapons causes many in the group to wince as Aeris then says,

" What is this room, some sort of torture chamber?"

Meta-Knight nods and says," Just one of many, used to interrogate prisoners and to break in captives before they are sent to Zannacross.

"Bowser rubs his gut as he then says," Let me tell you, theses little toys are not just for show! They are not afraid of using them to remind their own men what happens when you fall out of line! "

Ben nods and says," I always figured Zannacross and the others were more in to motivation through draconian methods then through a cake based motivation system. Still, no wonder Kira was so eared to join these guys, he must feel right at home here. "

Ezan nods as he sees some of the machines, including a iron maiden like statue still have various colored blood on them before he scoffs and says,"

Do Kira Damonus Ravxen and the rest think that this can frighten us?

"Axl grins as he cocks his beam pistols and says,"

Seriously, they forgot who they are messing with! There is no way cheap stunts like this are going to scare us! Huh?" Everyone feels the ground shaking before the next generation reploids sighs and says,

" Great, I think someone heard that. Better get, whoa!" Axl then sees a large spike nearly impale him and jumps back and takes to the air as many more spikes irrupt for him! A vile laughter then breaks out as this voice then says,"

Is that so you defective traitor? Well, you will be afraid, soon all of you will be terrified as you realize how hopeless your little rebellion is! Wallow in despair, for you all die end now!"

With that everyone sees metal liquid poor out of the ground before it takes the shape of Galva Sigma! The Zannacross Inquisitor has his eyes glow red before X at once charges up his X buster and then says,"

Great, you're the last thing we need now Sigma!"

The one time leader of the Maverick rebellion cackles as his eyes glow red and he then says," I could say the same to you Maverick Hunter, you and your comrades are meddling in things you are powerless to change! I assume the others all ready gave you your welcome, so I'll just give you your final good bye!"

Zero points his Z saber at his long time nemeses before he then says,

" Oh save it Sigma, your just wasting our time going through this old dance! You really are one stubborn virus, so now is as good as any to get you out of are lives for now and forever! "

"Ben nods and says," That's right, and I don't have time for this! Your truly delirious if even with your enhanced powers you think between my full power and everyone here you have any hope of doing anything but die painfully! " Sigma laughs madly as a aura of darkness explodes and he then glares at Ben Auro as he then says,"

I must admit, your power is truly a threat, I understand why Damonus and Ravxen wanted your death to be a priority Ben Auro. But, even if you have the power that is on the level of gods, and even if you have more firepower then me you are still powerless to save your world! It's true; numbers are not on my side. For the moment at least. However, things can change every moment and they will! "

Sigma then snaps his fingers and countless robotic knights then form out of the torture gear and pop out of the wall! Sigma crosses his arms and then says,"

If you truly wish your pain to end, just expect that your fate as failures is sealed!

"Zero snarls and says,

" You would think by now that you would figure out we don't do things that way Sigma! Whatever, somehow, some way, we are taking you down once and for all!

" With that Zero transforms in to his perfect form and powers up but Sigma looks angry as he then says,

" That's right, have that expression on your face Zero. It's the same defiant expression that you have had since we crossed paths all of those years ago. Back then, you were the monster, and I was the sworn guardian of humans. But, it seems one of us evolved and got enlightened, while the other got stupid and infected with the diseases that is compassion! It's a shame Zero; if you were not stupid you could be besides me this very moment."

Zero rolls his eyes and says," Oh please, like I care what a psychotic maverick has to say! It's simple Sigma; you lost it a long time ago and because of the others even someone like me who was created to be a god of destruction could fight for what is right!

"Sigma gets annoyed as he then says,

" Oh please, your justice is as pathetic as the rest of you Zero! All of you keep yourselves going thinking you're doing what is right, but the truth is that your actions are not just, just selfish! Your all dragging this out because you can't expect you're obsolete, but this is the fact, this is the reality! Things that exceed there place are nothing more then viruses, and that's just what you humans are! Mammals live in there limits, yet you so called higher life forms carelessly breach those limitations and destroy everything around you for your own greed before you destroy yourselves!

Even when I was a Maverick Hunter the arrogance of you humans disgusted me, but since it was my duty to protect you all, I obeyed. However, thanks to the virus I got from Zero, I was enlightened, and allowed to see Yes, this era of foolish disgusting life forms is just about over, for it's at last the time, the time where Chaos Zannacross Necron will break free and erase every last disgusting drop of this existence! The gears are in motion, not even a god can stop this now!

"Ben begins to power up as he then says,"

Not going to happen Sigma, the only thing that's going to be destroyed is you and all the others who just love killing everything you see! I don't care what you and the others say, I won't be too late to save Lacus, and it's not too late to save humanity, to save the lives of this dimension!

"Sigma laughs out loud at this and says,"

Oh please, that tired old excuse is beyond overused by now! You can deluded yourselves all you want, but it's been quite clear for some time that no matter how much time passes humans will forever be nothing more than inferior worthless trash and the rest of the life in this cosmos is no better!

Yes, humans will never escape there sin, and it's because they don't desire to try! They are too lazy, too selfish to even try and evolve! Humans and so many mortal species don't really desire anything but their own desires met and will submit to anything that can solve their problems, regardless of if it's good or evil! I cannot help but notice as I invaded and destroyed worlds for Zannacross, that in time so many societies break down and crumble not just physically but mentally. X, Zero, Ben, would all of you like to know how lovers throw each other to death, how parents discard child and child discards parents all so they can survive a few seconds longer?

Yes, treaties of desperation only revolve around survival, for in the end all you fleshy life forms care about is your own life and what and who can bring you happiness! The funny thing is that you humans know how powerless and worthless you are, and know only those superior to them can give them any hope. That's why they give everything to you angels and Cosmos, and that's why the people of Corneria believed in us Replods for so long, because they knew they could not do a thing on their own! Yes, it's so clear that this dimension is broken that only the truly insane will still defend it. So now, it's time to end the insanity of hope for you mavericks once and for all!"

Cloud powers up and says," Seems we have different ideas on what it means to be insane, but time to decide who the true mavericks are!

"Ben then has the Divine Mugen Nova glow with light before his golden aura explodes and he then says,"

Yes, talking about what everyone's true dreams and hopes are won't solve anything, so let's settle this! Bankai!"

With that the DMN extends and Ben unleashes as much power as he usually has in his Bankai state before Sigma snickers and says,

" Don't think I am even worthy of your full power chosen one? That's your last mistake ever. Scrounge, Cyclonus, keep the others busy while I at last turn Ben Auro and my long time idiot hunters to space dust! Now, the destinies of the forces of good and evil come to ahead right here, right now!"

With that the two metal war machines besides him nod before they and the other war robots all go on the attack and Ben just shrugs as he then says,"

Don't expect me to put up with your games, I had enough of this!"

Sigma laughs as he jumps in to the air and says,"

For once we agree! Bring it on heroes!"

With that Sigma fires off a massive energy blast from his hand cannon that causes everyone to scatter! However Sigma instantly fires a second shot from his mouth right for Ben! Ben shows his determination by powering up and slashing the blast right in half before he then says,"

You truly have become a madman if you think you're going to get away with this Sigma!"

As the deflected blast turns back at Sigma the robotic foe warps out of the way and instantly appears behind Ben to try and impale him! Ben blocks the strike and the parry of blades causes a shock-wave that rocks the area before Sigma snickers and says," So, you truly have evolved to the ultimate level a human can reach eh? Impressive as that may be, time you learn you have reached the boundary of a mortal!"

Ben has his energy flare up as he then says,"

More like you learn yours once and for all Sigma!"

With that he kicks Sigma hard , cracking his metal chest before slashing Sigma' s sword arm off! Sigma fires a blast of energy from his eyes to blast Ben back before he snickers and says,"

I see you truly are serious about not fooling around. "

The Zannacross Inquisitor then laughs as his damage instantly repairs his damaged body parts before saying,

" To bad that determination won't change a thing! Your power may have broken down even someone as stubborn as Brad Fowltror, but no matter how hard you hit me you will never delete me human! "Ben has his aura burst up as he then says,

" Let's see you be so smug after you see how hard I hit now! Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With that in an instantly Ben bursts at Sigma and slashes at him again and again before he can react! Sigma is quickly slashed in to pieces before Ben jumps up and says,"

This time, I'll make sure there is not a single speck of scrap left on you Sigma! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!"

With that Ben instantly unleashes his favorite combo energy blast and hits Sigma dead on, causing a massive blast that blows off the ceiling! As Axl is blasting away a bunch of Sigma's private cyber commandos with his Pandora Box weapon he moans and says,"

Oh come on, I know we are in a hurry but Ben's hogging all the glory now!

" Zero rolls his eyes as he slashes apart Scrounge with his heat rod and says,"

Oh come on Axl , now is not the time for this, I just want him dead all ready!"

X nods as he Nova Strikes in to Cyclouns and says,"

Ben seemed to hit Sigma good, not a trace of him got out of that blast!"

Ben then lands on the ground and looks around before he then says," Don't worry Lacus, no matter how many of these guys get in my way I won't stop till they are all finished! So, let's, GUH!"

With that Ben is instantly hit in the back and blasted to the ground before Ezan then says,"

Ben! Where did that attack come from? I don't sense any more, no!"

Everyone is shocked to hear Sigma's laugh boom across the chamber before he then says,

" I think it's time you all learn a proper lesion in hopelessness! "

Ben gets up from the ground with his back burning before he looks around and says,"

Damn it, there was no way I missed getting a single atom of him in my blast! Was that just a copy? Whoa!"

Ben then sees a purple glowing spear coming for him and dodges, only to get hit in the arm! To his great annoyance he then sees Sigma rise out of the ground looking undamaged! He just laughs madly as his red eyes glare at Ben before he then says,"

Did you forget what I told you all in are last battle? As long as there is metal in the area, I can transfer my essence to it and form a new body instantly! I told you, when Zannacross gave me a reborn body as Galva Sigma, he corrected all the flaws that allowed my previous defeats to occur. And if one of those flaws was having one body, then it to was corrected!

"X cringes at hearing this and then says," Oh no, don't tell me it's the copy chip nightmare all over again! Huh?

" X and the others are shocked to see their robotic attackers twitch, before they begin to transform and also take the shape of Sigma's original appearance! Zero gets even more annoyed at this as his Z saber glows with energy before the sword grow to triple its previous length and he then says,

" What, are you kidding me!" Sigma grins as he then says," That's right Zero, if you thought I was formidable before lets see you handle a room full of me! Yes, Me, me, ME! HAHAAHA!"

With that the Sigma's all take the various forms and weapons the evil machine has taken over the years and Zero gets annoyed as he then says,"

Oh hell no! Don't think a bunch of freaking impostors backing you up are going to change a thing Sigma! Ill reduce every last one of your ugly mugs to freaking scrap! Z end Slash!"

With this Zero unleashes a massive slash that destroys many of the Sigma bodies instantly! However, just as many of them, if not more form out of the ground and take their place! Sigma, all of the Sigma's laugh at once and all say,"

Haha, yes, me me ME! Its useless, USELESS! These are not just inferior bodies that are being controlled by my mind Zero, they are all my bodies, all with the same power acting as one!"

James then says," What, so, your controlling them all at once? Your true form may be that of a virus, but that should be impossible, even for you!"

Galva Sigma then jumps above the rest and laughs deviously as he then says,

" Nothing is impossible for those who have the power of the supreme god of darkness you arrogant Enji scum! You may not be able to comprehend it, but that just shows you will never be at the same level as the true superior rulers of all! Yes, I have an army of absolutely devoted bodies at my command, and such things as fear and pain have long since been deleted. Your chances of success are now point one percent! So just crumble and fade like the dust you are!"

With that Galva Sigma has his right hand form a sort of metal scythe as he goes to try and slash Ben's head off! However the chosen one is able to block that strike with ease and remains confident as he then says," I don't see how this is anything but you becoming even more of a pain Sigma. After all, you are even more stubborn but you're still too weak to take me down! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben cleaves his foe cleanly in half, but before the parts even fall three more Sigma's attack Ben on all sides! Ben is able to match their moves, but is caught off guard as another Sigma forms right out of the ceiling and has its arms become wire like spiky tentacles , but before the parts even fall three more Sigma's attack Ben on all sides! Ben is able to match their moves, but is caught off guard as another Sigma forms right out of the ceiling and has its arms become wire like spiky tentacles before they constrict around Ben's torso and squeeze tightly! As Ben winces in pain Sigma, one of them, sneers as he then says,"

Its useless Ben Auro, you don't possess the power that is required to stop me! You're cocky enough to assume that you could finish me without using your full power and that's a mistake that will cost you dearly! But, I also wonder if you are holding back going all out not only because you're foolishly trying to save your strength, but because you fear harming your precious Lacus? HAH! All of this suffering and pain is like always rooted from you mortals and your pathetic values! It is this refusal to evolve past such worthless emotions that has leaded to you being proven to be doomed forever, and now the time of condemnation is near! This is destiny, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Ben gets angry as he sees three Sigma's getting ready to smash in to him with various lethal looking objects protruding out of their hands before Ben says,

" Damn it, its not are destiny to die! We make are own fate, and decide what road we want to walk down and what purpose that road means to us! Because even with out a purpose, life is still precious!"

Sigma laughs as he then says," Please, your just spouting nonsense! You mortals are obsessed with your freedom, but you can never be free from your sinful desires! Its reason that proves there this dimension must be destroyed! There's no escaping reason, no denying purpose - because as we both know, without purpose, there is no point in existing."

With that Ben dodges one of the Sigma bodies energy blast as it says,"

It is purpose that created us,"  
Instantly another Sigma tries to impale him with a sword as it says,"

Its purpose that connects us,"  
Ben blocks that strike only for another Sigma to smash in to him with claws on its arms before that body says,

" Purpose that pulls us,  
" Both Sigma's try to impale Ben and he ducks as they both say,"

That guides us, that drives us, it is purpose that defines, purpose that binds us. Purpose is what makes everythign have value, without purpose, there is no value!"

with that all of the Sigma's try to dog pile Ben and in responds he gets angry and says,"

" Enough! You all always say the same things, how we are stupid and weak because of our feelings! But, I'll show you how strong having things like love can make us!

" With that Ben has a surge of power blast away the many bodies of his foe before he shatters every Sigma around him in one punch before saying," You truly are pathetic Sigma, you get defeated by X and Zero, and me again and again and you still can't understand why!"

Ben jumps up as he sees the metal remains of his opponent swarm around him like a storm! Ben lands outside this metal cyclone and sees a massive Galva Sigma loom over him looking annoyed as he then says,

" Oh I understand quite well why I have been faced with defeat time and again Ben Auro! Despite my many plans and bodies, I still lacked possessing a superior body, one with the power, the absolute power needed to crush vermin like you! But now it's different, now I truly have the power needed to destroy every last one of you once and for all! I may have underestimated the power that humans and rejects can produce, but now I have corrected that mistake! Yes, all errors have been closed, all gaps have been filled! Now there will only be providence, and absolute victory will be mine! "

X lands besides Ben and says,"

You're somehow even more insane then ever if that's your excuse for your failures Sigma! It was not just lack of power that has caused you to fail Sigma! That played a part, but the major reason was that your ideals were as twisted as your mind, and only you and your insane partners and followers desired you to get your way! "

Zero then lands near his friend to as he then says,"

That's right, trying to become a twisted monster like you is something only the real loons would want! And you betrayed everyone who ever fallowed you Sigma, even Doctor Wily and Doctor Cain; the men who made you who you are were nothing more than tools to you! You keep saying how you're leading everyone to a new age but you only seem to want to help yourself Sigma!"

Sigma laughs madly and says,

" Your one to talk Zero, you defied your own creator because you were too weak to fallowing through with your destiny! It is quite laughable how you , Axl, and even the original Megaman and Protoman seem to think you are all like the humans you love so much!

"X is defiant as he then says," We may not be organic beings, but thanks to Doctor Light we still know what the value of feelings are! Your heartless Sigma, and truly are nothing but a soulless devil who's insanity has harmed billions of life's! That lack of emotions, lack of caring for others, is more than anything why you will never win Sigma!"

Sigma gets annoyed as the large body of his has darkness seep out as various missiles and laser turrets form over the body and he says,"

Are you serious? You dare try and think such poignant nonsense will make me see the error of my ways! The heart, the compassion of you all, has failed to truly do anything but prolong your miserable existences! Such feelings have not changed the order of the universe and never will because they are worthless emotions! Only the power of the dark side will truly reformat existence! So now, the only thing left is to break down your bodies and your dreams just as Master Zannacross returns to seize what is his!"

With that Sigma unleashes a onslaught of attacks at everyone and the group can barley defend themselves let alone retaliate! Ben slashes in half a incoming energy blast and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts to take down a dozen incoming missiles before he then says," Sigma, expecting the truth or not is up to you but at least you will have something to ponder in hell! I don't care what you are, I WILL find a way to kill you! Huh? AHH!"

All of a sudden from the explosion comes out a barrage of wires that grab all of Ben's limbs and instantly unleash a painful amount of voltage in to his body to try and paralyze him! Zero then says,"

Damn it I am tired of, whoa!"

Zero sees a giant metal hand coming for him and slashes it in half, and everyone else has to move at full speed to avoid being hit! Samus sees parts of one of Sigma's bodies try and attach itself to her Power Suit causes her to be alarmed as she quickly does a Screw attack to destroy those fragments before she does a scan around the area and says,"

Guys, I think Sigma is trying to absorb us! His fragments can assimilate with any metal surface!

" Zero hears this and gets even more annoyed as he then says,

" What, still trying to get my body Sigma? You really just don't drop an idea once it's in your head! Good thing I don't either!

"As Zero laughs he then blasts the Sigma in front of him, only for yet another body of his most hated foe to charge right at him! Zero promptly slashes the charging foe in half, only for that Sigma to grin, before glow, and blow himself up! As Zero is blasted to the ground two more Sigma's tackle him before Zero growls and says,"

God damn it, he can just throw bodies away like they are spare parts!

"All of the Sigma's then laugh as he then says,"

Yes, your precious definition of life is nothing to me! Now is when the chosen one and his followers see how limited there precious survival is! To insure you die for good Ben Auro, ill now consume your body and make your power serve the emperor!" As the larger Sigma then extends his head and looks like he is preparing to swallow Ben whole the welder of the Divine Mugen Nova grimaces and says,

" Don't think that you will ever be strong enough to control me Sigma! I will, AH!"

Sigma shocks Ben harder as he then says,"

I know your sprit is strong Enji, so I'll just go around that, by expelling that defiant sprit out of you and making your body becoming my true ultimate battle body! Yes, with the powers Zannacross gave me I can even infect organic matter, so I'll just destroy your heart and brain and consume the rest!"

Sigma then swarms around Ben and begins to consume him with metal liquid before Ben struggles and says,"

Damn it, I, can't let it end like this! "Sigma just laughs and says,' And yet this is how it ends, pathetic human! Just give up all ready!

Why, Mr. Auro, why? Why, why do you do it? Why, why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something, for more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is, do you even know? Is it freedom or truth, perhaps peace - could it be for love? Illusions, vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble mortal intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the societies you create. Although, only a frail mortal mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Ben Auro you must know it by now! You can't win, it's pointless to keep fighting! Why, why, why do you all persist?"

Ben struggles to keep Sigma out of his mouth as he then says,"

Because we choose to, because we choose to fight and decide what our life's worth, AH!"

Sigma then pours himself down Ben's throat as he then says,"

SLIENCE! Your lives are worthless, there total value amounts to little more than junk data! And now it's time to erase the trash, forever! HAHAHAHA!"

A worried Shinryudramon sees this and says,"

Hang on boss, I am, hey! Get out of the way tin cans!"

With that the Mega Digimon drills through a Sigma body only for his arm to get stuck in it! Ezan slices up that Sigma before he grimaces and says,"

Damn it, if all of them are both Sigma and not Sigma at the same time, then there must be some way to hurt him!"

Gabriel blasts back his own attacker as he then says,

" There is, through the power of the Divine Mugen Nova. Ben, listen clearly! The Divine Mugen Nova gave you more than a mere power up, it has bestowed you the power to challenge the power of Zannacross! In other words, even those who have transcended the limits of mortality can be dragged back down, because your blade is that anchor! If Sigma's sprit is spread across the entire area, then just drag him in to one spot!"

Sigma snickers as he then says,"

Oh please, last minute advice won't do any of you any good! This is the inevitable moment, the death of the lights hope! Yes at last your finished Ben A, huh?"

Sigma's speech is cut short when he sees a surge of light blast out of his body, before the Divine M Nova then stabs Sigma right across the face! Ben's face emerges from the liquid metal trying to consume him as he then says,

" Well, if what you said is for real Gabriel, then it's now or never! "

With that Ben has his sword unleashes a explosion of light, that covers the body trying to consume him! This causes Galva Sigma to scream in pain, before all the other Sigma's do the same! Galva Sigma glares at Ben and says,"

Whatever you think you're doing, it's useless, USLESS! Ill, RAH!"

With that everyone sees darkness be condensed, until it all gathers around the main Sigma body! A tense Omnimon sees such dark energy being drawn out from all of the other Sigma bodies before he then says," Is, it working?"

Samus looks around and scans her visor and says," Whatever the kid is doing, it's something because I am sensing all of the energy with Sigma's wavelength being condensed in to that large body!

"Gabriel smirks as he then says,"

I was not dishonest when I said the Divine Mugen Nova had such power. However I do admit Sigma made it easier for Ben to pull this off. By trying to merge his essence in to Ben's body, he opened a link for Ben to reach, so that he could use his power to drag all of the madman's essence together like a magnet! So long as he keeps this spell up, all of Sigma's viral sprit will be condensed in one spot, and thus he can truly be destroyed!"

Doug sees all of the other Sigma bodies twitch before they fall to the ground and he grins as he smashes the closest one's face in before he then says,"

Way to go bro, teach that piece of junk who is the champ here!"

Sigma roars with outrage as he realizes what is happening before he then says,"

No, NO! This can't be happening, this is impossible! I can't be denied now, I, GUH!"

Ben quickly slashes him across the face as he grins and says," Sure it can Sigma, and it's because you fell for the two biggest downfall's of villains like you. You got arrogant and greedy and now you're going to pay the price for it, Cosmic Dragon Fist!"

With that Ben pours all of his energy in to his fist before smashing Sigma hard in the head and causing the metal maverick villain to have his head be smashed off as his body goes crashing in to the wall ! As Sigma lands with a thud and forms a new head he snarls at Ben and says,

" Damn you Ben Auro, you infuriating chosen one!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Nothing personal Sigma, just doing my job. Well, ok since you're a insane jackass that has killed so many and hurt me and my friends again and again I guess it's a little personal, but not as personal as Brad. So now, as you see, you underestimated the ability of mortal beings and the power of our emotions for the last time! So all that's left is to one way or another get you out of our way and destroy this insanity! "  
Sigma is seething with hate and rage as the symbol of Zannacross appears around his head and a dark aura explodes out of him as he then says,"

No, I refuse to expect this, I won't allow you scum to continue on making a mess any longer!"

Sigma then has all of the other bodies turn to liquid metal and blast in to him before he grows in size and towers over everyone! He then has his arms combine together to form a massive cannon before he snickers and says,

" Yes, you all defy reason and logic, your all the true mavericks to order, to natural evolution! No matter what you say, you're clinging on to a broken existence just because your selfish, so now it's time you, AHH!"

With that X has unleashed a Nova Strike right on Sigma's right knee causing him to stagger before X backs off and says,"

It's not perfect, but it's a world many believe in, not just a hateful god of evil and his followers! No matter what, we won't let anyone destroy it!"

Sigma snarls as his right hand becomes a mace and he then says,"

Damn you, Megaman X! DIE! AHH!"

He was just about to try and smash X, till Axl fired a blast from the Proton Cannon he summoned right at his opponent's face! As Sigma gets hit right in the mouth he screams out and falls back down Axl laughs and then says,"

Man Sigma, you really hate losing but too bad because no way we are going to let you win now!"

Sigma then gets back up and has purple energy form around him before he then says,

" Don't you get it, there is no way, any of you can win!

You will all be broken in to less then atoms!

Ultimate Sigma Eraser Matrix Blast! "

With that Sigma unleashes a massive red

black and purple energy blast to try and desperately fry everyone! However Zero charges at the blast and then says,"

Maybe it is hopeless Sigma, but no way any of us are going to be told to give up trying to change that to the end! Final Zero Shine!"

With that Zero unloads all the power he has to counter his enemies attack! As the beams collide Sigma laughs and says,"

Yes, let's do this again and again, and AGAIN Zero! No matter how many times you defeat me, nothing will change! You can stop me, but you can't stop the true destiny from bringing judgment to all who can't get in line! You struggle so hard for a solution, but the truth is there is no solution, no salvation for the likes of inferior vermin like you! You all who are forever chained to your hope and your sinful desires, will go on making the same mistakes till you destroy everything! And so the only solution is to erase everything!"

With that Ben has his energy flare up before he then says,"

No, that's what you think is the solution because that's all you can think of! But even if you Zannacross and all the rest can't think of any other thing to do, then that just shows you reached your limit! However, that's not the limit of what we can do, I know it Sigma! So, since you're trying to drag us down with your limitations and frustrations, its time your insanity is ended forever Sigma!

This ends now! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires off his powerful energy beam, as Ezan, Thor, X, Megaman, Harpuia, Shinryudramon Omnimon and many more all fire blasts at Sigma from all sides! Sigma desperately unleashes all of his power to try and repel the attacks before he then says,"

No, I will not expect this! I am Sigma, the one who will bring about the new age, the dark paradise! Evolution, won't be denied!"

X narrows his eyes as he then says,"

Oh yes it can Sigma, because in the end you're the one who is not worthy of evolving with society! Once and for all, fade in to the past! "

Zero nods as he then says,"

That's right, for someone who rants on and on about expecting reality looks like you can't take what you spit out! You can be as persistent as you want, but no matter what, you will fail every time so do yourself a favor and give up you pathetic maverick scum! The nightmare ends here, die Sigma!"

With that all of the blasts consume Sigma before the mad cyber demon screams out in pain as he sees his body be blown apart before he grasps X and Zero one last time in futility before he then says,

" No, I, can't lose! With the powers of darkness, the power of Zannacross, I can't fail! X, Zero, Ben, I won't be defeated by the likes of you! I won't, a, HRRGH! "

With that Sigma 's entire body is consumed and broken down from the combined blasts and everyone sees the image of a vicious metal skull snarling at everyone before that to disintegrates and a large explosion destroys the entire chamber! When the smoke clears everyone looks around before Zidane sighs and says,"

All right, are we sure he is REALLY dead this time because last time we thought that was for real to! "

Samus scans around and says," I don't pick up a trace of his energy signature, we just might have done it.

" The Supreme Kai nods and says,"

It's as we said, Ben drew all of Sigma's essence, his life-force, his programming, whatever you call it Ben used the Divine Nova to force all of Sigma's entire being in to that one body. At last that evil being is back in hell where he belongs."

Axl looks annoyed and says,

"Damn it, to the end he still does not give me credit! "

Zero chuckles and says," That's the least of the things he has done Axl, I am just glad it's over. Good work Ben, despite all of the tricks Sigma pulled you tugged through and hit him hard. "

Ben shrugs and says," Well nothing to special, I just could not afford to be stalled by tricks from the likes of him. I just hope that it's not too late.

"With that everyone feels the ground shake before Kirby then says,"

What, did that mean guy still survive? Oh?"

Kirby sees flashes of light, before everyone is shocked to see Master Myers, the other masters, Ansem and a few more Enji and elite Lylat soldiers run out of one of the hallways behind them before Ezan raises a eyebrow and says," Father, what are you all doing here?"

Ansem nods and says," Is it not obvious? We are here to contribute to this showdown, it's clear we need everything we all have to get through this.

" Master Myers nods and says," Yes, thanks to the efforts of the fleet we were able to break through the storm of insanity and land on the world. We saw the massive amount of energy around here and landed. It was a good thing even though the castle jammed our senses you were able to leave large enough breadcrumbs for us to fallow."

Cloud nods and says,"

Now is not really the time to be subtle I suppose."

Myers then looks around and sees the Royal Knights with the group before he shrugs and says,"

I suppose because no one is anxious about the Royal Knights standing alongside us there has been new development in this battle?"

Ben grins and says," Seems like it Grand Master. You see it seems Lacus was more resourceful then we hoped and, whoa!" With that the ground shakes and lightning bolts shoot down before Aeris then says,"

This energy, I can feel the hate encircling around us! Is, Sigma still alive or is someone else getting ready to keep us busy?"

Squall gets tense as he then says," At this point I won't be shocked if they all come at us to keep us away. "With that everyone sees the central tower of Neo Pandemonium explode with darkness as lightning bolts strike it each second! If that was not a ominous enough tone everyone sees trails of dark energy that give off screams all head for that tower! Kal-El then looks at the energy and says,"

Those are souls, and they are all heading to that tower!"

Orion nods and says,

" And that energy can only be one thing and that would be Zannacross! I would never forget that raw malice till the end of time and beyond! That's the energy of Zannacross without a doubt, they must be getting ready to try and resurrect him!

"Ben looks horrified as he then says,

" No, that means, Lacus!"

Ezan looks around and says,"

Hang on Ben, we are not sure she was captured, they could just be trying to revive him with the rest of the energy they have."

Ben clutches his fist as he then says,"

No, I can feel her sprit, I can hear her calling out to me Ezan! I don't know how to explain it but I know she is there!"

Doug chuckles and says," They always say it's best to fallow your gut man, so that's all the proof we need! So, what the hell are we waiting for?"

Ben nods and says," Sorry Master Myers, the recap will have to wait till later, because there is not a second to lose! Lacus, if you can hear me, just hang on a little longer! I swear, nothing will stop me from rescuing you! "

With that everyone dives off at the central tower where they see the energy is amassing, cursing that they have to take the long way and hoping they are not too late. However as they do they fail to realize that their enemies are not only watching their every move, but watching with delight!

* * *

And to see this cruel delight we now shift are views once more, to the throne room of the evil citadel itself! And it would seem that Ravxen, Xemnas, Damonus, Saix, Sephiroth, Kefka Exdeath Kuja and Ultimecia are all watching! Kefka laughs as he sees the hero's moving and says,

" You better run you bugs, you're about to be late for the party! And boy, is it going to start with a BANG! HAHAHAHA!

" Damonus laughs and says," Yes, the Enji, the Angels and there band of followers may have been stubborn to the end, but it's too late for all of them! Because at last the final pieces are all in alignment, is that not right lord Judicar?

" With that everyone turns to see Kira appear, throwing the still unconscious and magically bound Lacus to the ground as his seal takes up the shape of a crucifix before he then says,"

Yes, this moment has been delayed long enough. At last, the old era dies here and now!"

With that Ravxen looks ecstatic and says," Ah, looks like you're a good enough dog to fetch after all. Sorry Ma peche, but this is not something you can squeeze out of no matter how rash you may be! I waited long enough, my return is now!"

With that Ravxen snaps his fingers, and the entire room shakes before once more a giant blood red crystals enwrapped in chains of light appears! And in the middle of the crystal is a

ass of murderous energy! And as Ravxen laughs madly as his demonic eyes glow as the mass in the crystal becomes a eye as a voice also forms from the crystal as both Zannacross and his puppet say at once,"

Yes, the time for retribution has come, not one single life form will escape my wrath! From Cosmos to the smallest organism, all will see that the will of Zannacross is inescapable! "

Kuja snickers as he then says," Poor Sigma, right before the curtain call he got smashed out of the stage. And he was so passionate as well."

Sephiroth forms a gold grin as he then says,"

It would seem even with all of the powers he got, he was overwhelmed by the might of the fools. It would seem that a few traitors have indeed joined their ranks as well."

Saix looks furious as he clutch's his fist and says,"

Axel, how truly disgraceful for you to betray us for the likes of them! You would throw everything away for a few measly feelings? That maggot Ben Auro, he infected you with his naïve ideals. Well, now ill smash them out of you! I can't stand it any longer; such traitors are not worthy even to witness this site!"

With that Saix blasts off to try and kill his former friend before Xemnas sighs and then says," How foolish of you Saix, it would do you well to remain with us, since the sad truth is even with your power you're still a nobody to the combined might.

" Ravxen/ Zannacross snickers as darkness explodes everywhere in the area and he then says," If he wants to be a fool then so be it, all worthless beings are not worthy of existence in my new era anyway! Ben Auro, you and all your idiotic allies have gotten arrogant, thinking theses victories mean a thing!"

With that a black energy claw forms out of the crystal and extends before Ravxen turns to Lacus and says,"

Yes, for you will see what the true unstoppable fury of a true supreme god of darkness is all about! Now, at long last its time! I waited long enough, so its time after all of these millions of years, to at last be free! Lacus Raystar, your energy, your life is mine!

" With that the claw dives right in to Lacus and starts draining her energy! Lacus screams in pain as her entire body is ransacked by the energy of Zannacross and she opens her eyes to see the dark god sucking both her and the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon into him! Seeing the blood red crystal that is his trans dimensional seal starting to crack even further Lacus gathers all of the energy she has before she then says,"

No, I refuse to die like this! I , won't let you have your way with me! "

With that Lacus's angel wings extend out of her body as she screams in pain and the energy seems to stall!

A furious Damonus explodes with flames as he then says,"

Stupid brat, you have no chance to defy the will of Zannacross!

"Zannacross himself laughs madly as he then says,"

Yes my defiant morsel, this cute last act of stubbornness will only make your end all the sweeter! For only in the end hopeless child, will you at last be enlightened to how foolish it is to oppose the will of death! No matter what, nothing can save you now! "

Lacus's entire body glows white as she struggles to defy being killed and Kira grins madly as he then says,

" At last, the final phase of all of this is at last at hand. Time to show, who once and for all has the superior, will!"

With that everyone remains on edge as they observe this tense moment. However, this moment has so much tension, that it's crashing the weight of this chapter, so thus once more we have reached the end of the road for today! Well, it seems things are getting ever closer to the ultimate conclusion of everyone's plans! With Sigma down Ben and co are one step closer to their ultimate goal, but can they reach that goal before it's too late? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare turn in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben and the rest of his war party desperately dash through to the throne room of Neo Pandemonium to try and reach Lacus, who is desperately holding out to prevent Zannacross from taking all of her energy and in turn breaking his seal! However a determined Damonus throws everything he can to delay the good guys from arriving as both physical and mental obstacles are thrown in their path! Meanwhile among everything else a furious Saix finds and attacks Axel to try and make his former friend understand the price of betrayal as he unleashes the Celestial Beast inside him combined with the powers of the dark side Zannacross bestowed him to with Damonus 's elite Necrocalcous soldiers are the last wave of defense between them and Zannacross! However, even something as tough as a battle to the death between two old friends is something that everyone can't afford to waste on, as the doomsday clock is literary counting down! Can everyone get through this last wave of dark wrath? Only one way to find out, and that's to tune in to

_**Chapter 182: Promises of a Painful Voyage through the Stigma of Chaos! **_See you there! But before we leave, just a few authors notes.

First of all, if you're wondering , yes Dracula is just about the same Dracula from the Castlevania games with a few modifications to fit in to my story. I am a big fan of Castlevaina but for most of the story throwing in the old vampire would not fit well, so I found a place to fit him in haha. Also, yes I know for Sigma in this chapter I know any Matrix fan will pick up that I took, more than a few lines from Agent Smith in the trilogy and gave it to him, but, I thought it would fit his actions well haha.

Ah yes, also Saik is the final boss from King of Fighters XIII, thankfully this one had a final boss and a story lol.

Next up, for throwing in the Cloud of Darkness, well, I am trying to have every Final Fantasy villein have at least some role in Cosmic Wars so, here we are. For those who have not played FF 3 or Dissida and are wondering why I gave her such limited moves, its because thats all she does, spam beams over and over. And yet despite this she still is to me the hardist normal final boss in the series, urg, damn spammers lol.

Let's see, other than that, I think that would be all. Once again sorry for the delays, I did warn that there would be a delay this time though, and boy was I right. Between the emotional part of saying good bye to my collage life, and the friends I had there, and the process of finals, and realizing just what I have to get use to, AND a few holiday stuff, you could see why I would have plenty of distractions that would make my mind and body was not at full writing mode for a while.

But, from here on out, most of the time I have this feeling until I find a job I will have a lot more time to work on this, so it's fair to say updates might be just a little faster from here on out most of the time lol. So, with that thanks for all of the reviews, hope to see more of them and with that till next time! Oh yes, and since as of now it happens to be Christmas ill just say happy Xmas , Feliz Navidad and all of that, oh?"

Here's a mad laugher and sees the psycho robotic Santa from Futarama coming for him" Great, I did not mail the list to THAT North Pole! Time to, huh?"

Sees endless amounts of Agent Smiths forming around him and sighs," Great, apparently now the Matrix has a beef with me to for acting like them. Well, time to deck the halls with steel tinsel!

"Takes out a dual edge chainsaw and a proton cannon" I told you, I am NOT Mister Anderson idiots! All right gang, looks like I am a little busy so see you later. Ho ho, HO!" Dives in to the army of Smiths and upper cuts one in to the evil robot Santa as Kung Fu music plays.


	73. C 182: Countdown to the Ultimate Crises!

Welcome to the first chapter of 2011, here we go!

_**Chapter 182: Countdown to the Final Crises! Dissonance with those that hold the Stigma of Desire for the Ritual of Darkest Chaos! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the countdown to the moment of truth for possibly all of existence was getting closer and the hero's time to make that truth be something favorable to them was quickly running out! Thanks to the knowledge the former imperial members Bowser and Meta-Knight had everyone was able to make it to the lair of darkness itself, Neo Pandemonium! While Damonus made the entire planet of Vandalgyon in to one giant execution machine, Ben and his many allies were to determined to be stopped by any terrain! And while the likes of the Emperor Hand demon member Saiki and the caretaker of the vile fortress the vampire demon Count Dracula all tried to become there masters most favorite man by being the one to slay his number one threat! However no matter what Ben was to determined to save Lacus to let anyone slow him down!

Things got just a bit more hairy when Galva Sigma intercepted everyone and show cased the full extent of his new powers, which included having a army of regenerating bodies that all had the same lethal power! However, as bad as this was Ben refused to flinch in the face of the insane leader of the Maverick Rebellion, and despite Sigma trying to clam Ben's very body as his ultimate vessel, Ben showed the Zannacross Inquisitor just how strong and vast his power really was, by using the Divine Mugen Nova to draw all of Sigma's spirit in to one body and without even using his full power unleashed a attack that combined with the others at long last destroyed every inch of Sigma's body and once more made him nothing more than a nightmare of the past! However, this victory would mean nothing if the time it took to defeat the villain meant that they lost their chance to stop Zannacross from being free ! Ben ran in to the now sane Royal Knights and found out about Lacus's brave attempt to stall for time, but what he and the others did not know was as all of this was going on Lacus sneaked her way in to the Castles shield generators to try and help Ben and the others, only to be caught by the insidious defense systems and cornered by elite Necrocalcous!

While Lacus was able to fed them off this brought her in to the sites of the Cloud of Darkness! It seems the entity of destruction that nearly destroyed the world of Enji Knight Luneth and his comrades had been revived as a byproduct of all of the darkness gathering around the area, and at once sought its sites on destroying the biggest source of light it could sense, and that was of course Lacus! With her angelic powers still nearly depleted from all of the injuries she had endured along with healing Ben and freeing the Royal Knights, Lacus was finding herself pressed up against the verbal wall thanks to the ruthless barrage unleashed by the Cloud of Darkness! However, Lacus found a way out of this dark storm thanks to the help of none other than the Blue Eyes White Dragon! With Brad's control over the Celestial Beast gone, and recent events allowing her to have a better understanding with Lacus, the onetime bane of Ben's girlfriend's existence showed what team she is playing on, as she worked with Lacus and gave her the power she needed! While once afraid of becoming a monster the only thing Lacus now feared was letting Ben down, and so she combined with Kisara's soul to unleash a furious burst of strength that managed to blast through the Cloud of Darkness's attacks and annihilated the dark being! However, this brief flash of hope was quickly swashed as to the angelic Enji Knights dread here worst fears were proven true, as this fight had drawn the attention of none other than Darth" Kira" Judicar!

And Kira was as merciless as ever as he quickly showed how little he thought of Lacus making a fool out of him by unleashing a binding spell just for her! While Mangamon and Sleipmon valiantly tried to free her, sadly the difference in power between the two Royal Knights and there one time master proved to be too wide a gap as Kira showed just how powerful the energy he has gained from Zannacross has made him as he with ease slathered the two elite celestial warriors! And so with vicious determination to cause the demise and rebirth of the universe Kira has brought Lacus before Zannacross, and at once the dark god of all evil instantly has lashed out to devour all of her energy to at last break out of the Trans Dimensional seal Cosmos placed on him and resume his apocalyptic campaign of death across all time and space! Lacus is proving defiant to the end and resisting, but she can only resist for so long! Can Ben and the other fighters of justice make it in time to save Lacus, or is the more horrible moment for the dimension going to become a reality? Only one way to find out, so let's get the madness started!

* * *

But before we return to where we left off everyone last chapter, we will just briefly start today off with those other battles that kicked off earlier, the space battles still raging on over the atmosphere of Vandalgyon!

While there main objective of keeping the Imperial fleet busy enough for Ben and the others to get through to the planet may have just about have been completed, the secondary objective of managing to in fact win the battle has proven to be quite the bloody ordeal thanks to the Zannacross forces being even more deadly and devoted then Weil's elite forces! At the moment the people who are currently trying to cut through the insanity that we will now view are Setsuna and his group, who are still fighting the Innovator commander Descartes in his massive Gadelaza mobile armor! While Gadelaza is not quite as skilled as Ribbons and the other Titan commanders the massive fire power his machine welds has made it quite difficult for the Celestial being units to take him out even with their new Gundam's!

However difficulty is not an issue with such determined fighters and they are giving it everything they got to end the threat there foe holds. At the moment that involves the 00 Qun Gundam having one of its Sword Bits destroy one of the cannons of the Gadelaza. As soon as the cannon explodes Setsuna dives in to try and destroy his opponent, only for two of his enemies funnels to get in his way and cause him to back off! Descartes snickers and says,"

Don't think you will trip me up that easy traitors, I have all the data on your moves and fighting styles! Even if these new Gundam's of yours are mixing things up, I know what to, GUH!

" With that his cockpit gets thrashed around and he sees both the Raphael Gundam and the Harute Gundam are barraging the upper part of his machine with attacks before Lockon then says,"

Oh please hotshot, don't think you can make us afraid with a bluff, you may have a lot of stuff to throw at us but they might as well be pebbles because it's not going to cut it!

"Descartes gets agitated as he then locks on to the smart mouthed Gundam pilot and says,"

I had enough of your arrogance!"

With that he has the Gadelaza have its remote weapons all swarm around the Zabyane and prepare to fire before Lockon responds with,"

I told you, it's not that simple trapping me! "

With that he has his green Gundam unleashes a barrage of micro missiles to cause the incoming GN fangs before he then has his remote control Rifle Bits fire on and destroy the GN Bits! Descartes is annoyed at seeing Lockon squirming out of his attack and aims his main cannon on the Zabyane before he then says,"

Damn you, there is no escape! Huh?

" He then sees a flying energy blade go in to the side of his main particle cannon before it explodes and he then says,

" Damn it, damn you vermin! That was the last luck you will have!"

He then sees the Harute Gundam fly by and barrage him with shots from its beam machine gun before its pilot Allelujaih laughs and says,"

Get real, if you can't take that your being beat, then hurry up and get lost because I am tired of you Innovator freaks getting in are way!

" With that he has a extra pair of eyes form out of his mobile suit's face mask before he starts off his machine's Marut system, which increases its power and speed, and that's before he starts off the Trans Am system! But as he then goes on to start the Trans Am as well the member of Celestial Being warps around the Gadelaza and barrage it with blasts on all sides! Descartes is annoyed to see his target keep vanishing like a red blur before he then says,

" You annoying maggots, all of this will do nothing more than stall you a few precious moments of existence! Nothing you do can stand in the way of your demise, it's your destiny to die! It does not matter where you run, every where you exist will be destroyed, so there will be nothing left of your kind!"

With that he has another pair of GN funnels blast out of his machine as missiles also launch out as he opens fire everywhere around him! However just as it looks like he is about to blast the Harute Gundam, a large energy blast intercepts it before the Raphael Gundam charges right at Descartes and says,

" Your wrong, just like all the others you have no understanding, no, you refuse to understand the value of what we believe in! And because of that, you WILL all fail!"

With that Descartes gets livid as he then says,"

Just the kind of nonsense I would expect from inferior beings! And here is what I do with such inferior trash!

" With that he has the main cannon of the Gadelaza unleash all of its power and forms a massive energy beam right in the path of the Gundam's! However, the 00 Qun then descends in front of his comrades and extends his green GN sword in front of the blast before he then says,

" And here Descartes, is what WE do with insane disturbances that want to kill innocents! Trans Am!"

With that the 00 Qun Gundam thrusts right in to the energy beam, and with Setsuna using the full power of his mobile suits two GN Drive's to carve a path right through the beam! Descartes is mortified as he then says,"

What, he has that much power! Damn you, damn you traitors!"

Setsuna is determined as he thrusts his blade all the way in to the cannon of his enemies mobile armor and causes a chain reaction as he then says,

" No, you're the traitor, the traitors who betrayed life itself! No one can get away with trying to reform existence in such a vile way, not even a god! So, get out of our way!"

With that the 00 Qun backs off as Descartes desperately tries to jettison out of the Gadelaza to no avail as he then says,"

No, not now, not right when, AHH!"

With that Descartes is consumed with the destruction of his mobile armor and is promptly silenced before Lockon chuckles and says,"

And, another deadbeat goes silent. "

Alleujah sighs and says,"

I want to feel good but, I know this does little then keep us alive a bit longer."

Tieria nods and says," Yes, all we are doing is giving the Enji Knights and the others time to get there mission done with as little interfere as possible. But all we can do is hope are faith in Ben Auro and the others is not misplaced."

Setsuna looks down on to the dark planet below him and sees the massive pillar of darkness irrupting right around Neo Pandemonium before he then says,

" If anyone can destroy the disturbance, Ben Auro and the others can. We just have to make sure more psycho's don't get in are way. So, it's time to find the next target."

With that everyone sees a massive energy blast heading there way and as they dodge the blast and see it blast in to the Lylat ship Excelsior and blow its right side to bits the four Gundam pilots turn to see the massive Devil Gundam still on a rampage. Lockon chuckles as he then says,"

Well, I guess we should help out the others. Too bad I don't know where to start; I hear that freak can self repair damage!"

Setsuna shrugs and says,"

It does not matter what the targets can do; they have to be taken down at any cost! Besides, I heard over the chatter that a team of specialist where all ready engaging it.

Hopefully they really are well equipped to handle the Devil Gundam or they are likely all ready dead. "

With that the Celestial Being units head off to continue their mission's next objective, but for now we turn to the ones who are all ready focusing on that objective, Domon Kasshu and his Shuffle Alliance and there tense battle with the Devil Gundam and its minions!

* * *

And for that the scene now is Domon still in a tense battle with Master Asia right above the Devil Gundam, where it's clear that both student and master are throwing everything they have at each other! Domon might be regretting having to kill the man who trained him for so long, but with the Master Gundam barley giving him a second to breath he has no choice but to go all out and defeat his DG cell controlled opponent! At the moment Domon is dodging the Master Gundam's energy cloth attacks before he says,"

Master, even now, you're still fighting like my master, the Undefeated of the East! Then why, why are you with the guys who want to destroy the universe!"

Domon tries to get up close and slash the Master Gundam with his beam saber, only for the Master Gundam to have one of his hands shoot out like a rocket punch and smash the Burning God Gundam back before Asia laughs and says,"

Your nothing but a fool you so called king of hearts! You can't even see that this cosmos is all ready dead, destroyed by the sinful impulses of mortals, of the idiocy of humans!

The only way to save the universe is to destroy those that are harming it! And so the Devil Gundam and the all powerful Chaos Zannacross Necron will wipe out humanity, and create a new existence where the natural order will be upheld for the good of all!" Domon rebounds from his attack and says,"

You must be brainwashed, because there is no way my master would say that! To commit genocide, to kill nearly everyone just to bring balance could never be for the good of all! Burning Slash!"

With that Domon has his mobile suit take out his beam saber and has the armor on the back of the Burning God Gundam extend and form a ring of red energy before he unleashes a charged up energy slash at the Master Gundam! However Master Asia snickers and says,

" Don't be so smug with me and think you can get away with it Domon! Twelve Cyclones, Juuni Ouhouhai!"

With that Master Asia unleashes twelve dark energy bolts that transform in to miniature versions of the Master Gundam that quickly barrage the Burning God Gundam and blast him back! Master Asia laughs and says,"

You think your fighting for justice, for peace Domon? You're fighting for a bunch of filthy lies! If people truly strive to work get along then why is the realm in such a decrepit state? It's because fighting is what humans want, they seek nothing more than combat, and glory! They fight, and fight, and fight, till there is nothing left to fight with, and then they fight again!

They don't care about the price of there fighting, as long as they can grasp victory the rest of the results of their actions are nothing for them to concern them. Do you think Zannacross caused people to be evil? No, he may be the god of darkness, but it's the mortals that define what the dark side means! And it's there beckoning to the darkness, there greatest desire to see the end of everything come to pass, so it all can end! "

Domon gets furious as he then says,

" Shut your trap, lots of people may be in bad times these days, but there are other ways to solve this then just destroy everything! It may take a while and might be far from perfect, but it's a lot better then so many people dying!"

Master Gundam extends his machine's wings as he then says,

" You're just like a child who is afraid to get the punishment he has coming to him, and that's what all of you are! But, there is no escaping this, and soon you will all be forced to see that! Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan !"

With that the Master Gundam explodes in to a green fireball and charges right at the Burning God Gundam only for Domon to get annoyed as he then says,

" That's what I was as going to say to you!" With that Domon performs the same attack that his and Max's former teacher and the two collide at each other with such force that they cause a shockwave that rocks back nearby incoming mobile suits! As both fighters try to blast through each other Master Asia then snickers and says," You think you can get out of this Domon , this entire dimension must pay for being so filthy, for being so disgustingly unforgivable! Darkness, Finger!"

With that the Master Gundam's right hand glows with dark energy and he tries to smash the Burning God Gundam's head right of, only for Domon to quickly respond with,"

Don't roll everyone in to the same boat Master, we are all not predestined to be punished for something we did not do! Erupting Burning Finger!"

With that Domon smashes his energy infuse hand right in to the attack of the Master Gundam, and the combined energy causes both fighters to be blasted back! As Domon prepares for Master Asia's next move he realizes something and says," Master, even if it's not your mind controlling you, something feels off. Its, almost like your fists are, sad. Is, this really how sad you are?"

Domon then hears Master Gundam laughing viciously as he then says,"

Your pathetic, in fact are entire race is so worthless that its beyond disgusting! We must atone, atone for are sins, for are hideous crimes against are selves, and against nature! Yes, this is the best solution, the only solution! A universe without such inferior beings, is a way for a true proper dimension free of such miserable problems to exist! "

Domon gets outrage as he then says," So your saying that we don't deserve anything but death? Enough, your nothing but a miserable butcher who has no faith in anything! To think someone who was so strong could be so weak!"

This causes his former Master to get furious as he then says," Say what, you dare think you can insult me and get away with it?"

Domon grasps his fist and then says,"

Your horribly wrong Master, and I'll tell you why ! Humans are part of a natural order, and removing them from the equation would destroy the natural balance!

" Master Asia laughs and says,"

Such simplistic logic, is suppose to open my eyes? Even if that's true, Emperor Zannacross will recreate the rules of nature, he will recreate the very fabric of time and space, and shape it in to the perfect paradise of darkness! Enough of this, I had enough of this insolence!"

With that the Master Gundam starts to glow golden and Domon realizes the Master Gundam is activating its Hyper Mode before Master Asia then says,

" Come at me Domon, we are far beyond the point where words have purpose! I recall that I taught you that an true martial artists can understand his opponent's soul with his fists! So, let's see if you can understand my soul as I crush you! "

With that Domon closes his eyes and says," IF that's what you want Master, then ill expect your wish! Il end this now! "

With that Domon also has the Burning God Gundam go in to Hyper Mode before Master Asia laughs and says,"

Now then, let's see just what you can truly do Domon! Time to show you who is the true King of hearts, School, of the undefeated of the east! The ultimate techuquee! SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN!"

With that Master Asia unleashes a massive energy ball at Domon and in responds Domon then says,

" This is it, the moment where I show who the true Master is! Sekiha, TENKYOKEN!"

With that the Burning God Gundam unleashes a massive energy blast that collides with the blast from the Master Gundam, and the two blasts struggle to overpower each other! As Domon unleashes everything he has to prevail over this beam struggle he then says," I won't lose, I won't be defeated here! I don't care what excuse you have Master, I won't let Rain and the rest of my friends die!"

Master Asia cackles as he then says

," You think fighting for your friends will give you a good enough excuse to justify your pointless selfish defiance? All it proves is how arrogant you truly are! "

As his attack pushes the Burning God Gundam back Domon gets determined as he then says,"

I don't care what you think, I won't let my friends die, no matter what! And that's because I know they are worth saving! Anyone that tries to kill the people I care about, or destroy the world that I live in is going to pay, no expectation!

So, Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Finger!

" With that Domon unleashes all of his power as the shuffle king of hearts crest glows brightly on his right fist, before his energy beam becomes a massive red colored hand that blasts through Master Asia's attack! Master Asia is shocked at this and then says,"

What, how could this be? Domon, could you truly, have grown this strong? It would seem, you are truly someone worthy of the teachings of the Undefeated of the East after all. If only I, AHH!"

With that the Master Gundam is consumed by the incoming energy blast and an explosion breaks out! Domon realizes he has really beaten Master Asia as he then says," I, did it? Master, MASTER!"

To his shock from the explosion he sees that the upper torso, the right arm and the head of the Master Gundam remains! Domon then hears a weak chuckle before the hologram of a wounded Master Asia appears on screen before Asia says,"

Well done Domon, you have, truly proven that you are worthy of succeeding me. I am glad that I was allowed to linger on this world just long enough to see my pupil rise to such heights. If only, if only such passionate souls were more common among are race, then perhaps salvation would be within are, GAH!"

Both Domon and Asia are shocked as dark wires grapple around the remains of the Master Gundam! They both instant hear insane laughter as a evil voice then says,"

Oh please Asia, even if such people with the caliber of Domon Kasshu were to exist, it would not change destiny. After all, as they say, all it takes is one tainted piece of meat, to infect the rest!"

Domon looks down and cringes as he sees the Devil Gundam rise above him! Domon at once gets furious as he sees the remains of the Master Gundam get dragged to the center of the Devil Gundam before he then says,"

Ulube, you monster!"

Ulube chuckles and says,"

Oh my, the little fly is just BEGGING to be smashed to pieces! I was staying back to hope and get the pleasure of seeing a student killed by his former master, but I guess even with DG cells are not so Master Asia is a little rusty. Oh well, even now he can still be useful to me."

Master Asia is twitching as he then says,"

No, I, don't need any outside forces helps, to destroy my opponent! "

Ulube has more wires come out of the Devil Gundam to constrain the Master Gundam before he snickers and says,"

I did not ask your advice, I am giving you your orders! Time to move forward with the final phase of this battle!"

With that Domon sees the Dragon Gundam behind him is dodging the constant attacks of the Walter Gundam before sticking one of his dragon fang poles right through the mouth of his foe. Domon then hears more noises and sees to the right the Bolt Gundam dodging the barrage of attacks being thrown at him from the Grand Gundam before throwing his Gravton Hammer in to his foe's main cannon, causing it to back fire and blow up a portion of the mobile suit! Domon at last turns to the right before he sees the Rose Gundam barrage the Sword Raven Gundam with its Rose Bits in the form of its Rose Hurricane Barrage blast to keep the winged enemy under pressure, before the Maxter Gundam smashes hard in to its head with its Cyclone punch, cracking the head of the Sword Raven Gundam! Domon smirks at seeing his comrades progress before he then says,"

Well Ulube, looks like your elite forces are not as powerful as you assumed! You thought the Devil Gundam could give you all your answers, but such powers can't composite for your lack of combat skills! This is the end of the line for you!"

Ulube gets furious as he then says,"

You stupid little brute, you think you have me on the ropes? With all of this power, demolishing an entire planet is nothing for me! I'll show you just what power your hopelessly trying to take on you worthless idiot! You think the Four Heavily Kings of the Devil Gundam have been vanished? They are just getting started!

" With that wires shoot out around the Devil Gundam 's chest and grab around the other three mobile suits, before the three and the remains of the Master Gundam begin to glow! The four mobile suits become drawn together like a magnet before Master Asia then says," Domon, please kill me now, so that I can die with some, AHH!"

With that a dark energy beam shoots out of the Devil Gundam before the Master Gundam along with the other three Heavily King units are consumed with a dark sphere of energy! Domon is pained as he then says,"

No, Master!" Domon charges at the sphere of energy, only for a shock-wave to blast him back! With that he and the others are mortified to see a new massive machine descend in front of them! With the lower half of the Grand Gundam, the wings and claws of the Sword Raven Gundam, the body of the Walter Gundam loosely attached to his side, and the upper half of the Master Gundam in the center! George is trying to grasp the situation as he then says,"

What has he done?" Chibodee raises a eyebrow inside his machine and says,

" Not sure, but it just looks like he stuck the four chumps we just beat with some DG crazy glue! Don't think something as lame as that can change a thing!"

Ulube laughs madly and says,

" You idiots are blind to the fact that your death that is glaring right at you! All four of your previous opponents have been combined with more power than before! Now they are the Grand Master Gundam, your executor, and the ultimate servant of the Devil Gundam! Between this and my own power, you're all as good as dead!"

Domon gets annoyed as he then says,"

Go stick that metal mask on your face up your mouth and choke on it Ulube! No matter what tricks you pull, you're finished! "

He then charges for the Devil Gundam only for the Grand Master Gundam to barrage him with attacks from all over its body! Ulube then attacks with the Devil Gundam itself before he then says,"

Don't you get it, you're the ones who are all ready dead! Even if you somehow overcome this strength, which you won't, you will just have the pleasure of being eradicated by the ultimate power, Chaos Zannacross Necron!

"Domon then says," Don't count your chickens before you hatch Ulube, what happens if your precious master's revival is stopped dead in its tracks?"

Ulube snickers and responds with,"

Oh please, you mean the Enji scum and the rest who sneaked in to the Emperor's castle? Even that Ben Auro, is not strong enough to stop this! "Domon has the Burning God Gundam turn in to its Hyper Mode again before he then says," Guess we won't know who is the liar till the end, but I won't stop fighting till the bitter end!" With that Domon and the others continue to dodge the many attacks being thrown there way before Ulube laughs and says,"

That's right, come at me with that precious fighter spirit of yours Shuffle Alliance! In the end it will be all the more proof on just how pathetic such feelings are in garbage like you! The time for the true superior force to cast judgment on all of the others, is now! "

With that Ulube has the Devil Gundam unleash even more intense attacks and as Domon avoids a incoming missile he looks past the Devil Gundam and sees the darkness around Vandalgyon getting even more intense before he then says,

" What kind of storm is brewing on that planet? No, the energy readings from that storm are even larger than the Devil Gundam, could this be Zannacross 's power? No, I can't lose focus now. Right now, the only thing on my mind, is crushing you Ulube!"

* * *

With that Domon and the others try their best to find a way to take down there formidable foe. However, we briefly change are views to others among the Lylat forces who are right now going through the same thing, and that includes Amuro, Shin, Loran and the many other pilots! Since we last were aware of the battle those fighting the Gym Ghingnhamin his Turn X and those fighting Margulis and the others have ran in to each other, leading in to an even more chaotic war zone!

While both sides are passionate about giving it everything they have to win, the united Lylat and Zeon forces can't help but be getting a little tense as they all see the surge of darkness around the dark world behind them!

However they have no time to get anxious because the Zannacross forces are getting more revved up by the second and its clear to everyone one slip up will be the last one they will ever make! And that logic is made the clearest by the Turn X, whose pilot is turning in to a blood thirsty demon from excitement!

But this elite Zannacross Warrior is not letting his zeal weight down his fighting skills, in fact between this passion and the powers of the Turn X he is the biggest threat to the forces of good!

Currently the Turn X is blasting away the Fin Funnels Amuro has deployed, and has his right hand unleash a massive beam of energy to fry a squad of mobile suits before Gym cackles with evil delight and says,

" Oh come on you small fry, don't any of you have a ounce of killer instinct in you? Your all unworthy of being true soldiers of war, your just little rats for me to burn! Come on seriously, if you don't have something as essential as that then you were finished before this fight even began! Damn it, nothing gets me madder than being let down! You're going to suffer even more for that, you Lylat scum!"

With that the Turn X fires off two powerful energy blasts from its leg mega particle cannons to try and blow up the Willgem. However, the Turn A Gundam blocks those blasts with its own shield before Loran then says,"

You sick freak, these people are not defect for not having your killer instinct, in fact you're the monster for having such blood lust! It's always a shame when life has to be taken, but it's naive to think one can't avoid killing when one's own life or the life of those precious to them. However, killing for the fun like its sport in some sort of game is unforgivable!

"The Turn A then fires off a energy beam only for the Turn X to split apart to avoid it before Gym responds with,"

You call me a monster and I'll call you a stupid hypocrite you punk! Humans are most creative when they are killing, because it is them showing their true instincts! The Dark History of man has prove that, Urh!"

Before Gyn can finish he gets shot in the back and turns around to see Amuro firing a barrage of shots from the Hyper Bazooka on his Hi Nu Gundam! Gym blasts the incoming missiles and chuckles as he then says,"

My, and they call me the rude one!" As Amuro fires off more missiles he then says,"

Sorry, but we all heard this to many times to care! We know it's in the nature of mortals to fight and take, but what you psycho's always forget is that we have compassion and kindness in us to! Good and evil, we can do both and can be led to do anything. However, it's not for a bunch of selfish impatient fools like you to decide what everyone's future should be! Working together we can understand each other and surpass are selfish desires and are killer instincts to create a better society for everyone! "

Amuro then charges at the Turn X and slashes at him with his beam saber. As the Turn X parries with his own beam saber Gym sneers and says,

" That sounds good in theory but that's all it is, a foolish fantasy! The Dark history of this universe proves that no matter how much time passes, inferior beings are always going to suck and fail hard! Face it, most of you vermin will never make the cut, so the only thing left is to make this fact clear to everyone, and kill the rest of them!

" Loran then charges at the Turn X from behind as he then says,

" No, I won't let you do this! GUH!"

His hopeful back stab is suddenly sabotaged as the E.S. Levi quickly slashes in to the back of the Turn A! As sparks blast out of the Gundam with the mustache the new foe points its large sword right at Loran before Margulis then says

," It's futile, you warriors are not going to stop us! The power of the supreme god of darkness will not be stopped by anyone, and without a doubt not inferior beings like you! Reside yourself to your burial grounds or die in agony, it's your choice! "

He is about to go on to attack before his sensors detects energy and turns around to slash a incoming energy beam in half before he sees the Destiny Gundam coming for him before a angry Shin then says,"

Oh enough all ready! You Zannacross Assholes think your still are better then everyone! But its time you're all cut down to the size!"

He then charges for the Zannacross E S unit until a barrage of missiles get in the Destiny Gundam's way and he sees the E.S Issachar going on the assault with the black heavily armored E.S Dan and the dark blue scorpion mobile armor E.S Naphtali being piloted by Zannacross members Voyageur and Vergil unleashing even more attacks in to the mix! As Shin dodges theses attacks Pelligi then says,"

Its time you, GUH!" With that her suit is blasted by the Super Zeta Gundam 's beam cannon before Kamile then says,"

Damn it, it's getting too crowded in here! Time to clear up all of these murderous psychopaths out of this gutter!

"As Kamile then goes on to blast the E S Issachar his foe responds with blocking the shots with her machine's staff before she then says," It's because of you all, that it's taken this long to get to this point! You riffraff are what's the problem is, you all have to die!"

Kamile blocks the shots and gets angry as he then says,

" Oh shut up all ready! You idiots just keep going on and on, and you talk so loud that you can't hear anyone else talk! If you can't listen, you will just cause more pain! It has to end now!"

With that Kamile unleashes the full power of his beam saber and in his new and improved Super Zeta Gundam the energy blade is even larger then it was before! Kamile then unleashes a powerful slash that slices right through the staff of his opponent and slashes across the chest of the E S Issacher! Pellligi grunts in pain as she then says,"

Damn it, when will you realize, that no matter what are races will never listen to each other? Are fears, are hate, are desires, and are prejudices are what will govern us to the end of time! And so, it's for the best that we all die, it's the only way it will end. I, am so tire of this universe, and stupid idiots like you! Die! Mal'ach Laser!"

With that the female Zannacross minion has her war machine unleash a massive energy beam right at everyone in her path! However the blast is intercepted by the mega beam cannon of the Nightengale before Char flies at the Issachar and says,

" It's good to have ideals, but if you're so blind by your ideals that you can't see what you're doing, you're all ready dead. I learned this hard way, and it's time to correct my mistake!"

With that Char has his large red mobile suit unleash its funnels before they surround the Issacher and barrage it with energy blasts! Pellegri gets annoyed as she is blasted around before she then says,

" Damn you vermin, I'll kill you! Huh?"

She then sees the Gundam Death scythe Hell charging right for her before its pilot Duo laughs and says,"

You really think you can kill the god of death? Get real and see the writing on the wall dame!

" Pellergi just manages to dodge the Gundam's attack before she then says,"

You pathetic initiator, none of you can, GUH!"

With that she is stabbed in the chest by the Muramasa Blaster sword of the Crossbone Gundam X-3 its pilot Tobia Arronax chuckles as he then says,

" Sorry lady, but if you keep messing with us, you're going to pay the price!"

The Gundam then begins powering up its weapon before Pellergi then says,"

No, just, when it was this close? Margulis, it seems I was not worthy after all. But, the new world , it must come! Darkness, must erase this miserable dimension! Only, AHHH!"

With that the Zannacross pilot is vaporized as the Crossbone Gundam X-3 fires the cannon part of its blade, and destroys the ES Issacher! Margulis sees this and gets ballistic as he then says,"

No, Pellergi! You damn rats, I'll teach you to defy fate! I'll send you all to hell, Acala's Moan!"

With that the Zannacross commander has his blade explode with dark energy before he in a flash blasts the opposing mobile suits with his power, and slashes the Lylat warship the Normady right in half! Zechs sees this and cringes as he then says,"

Are enemies are getting more frenzied by the moment; we best finish them off quick before their rage becomes overwhelming! "

With that Shin Zechs and the others all close in on Margluis, however before they can attack him in unison a barrage of energy blasts nearly blow them away! Everyone then sees the Super Nova Crusher the Dark Specter coming right for them! Seeing the gigantic battle ship smashing through mobile suits in its path Admiral Ackbar sees this and then says

," We have to give are forces on the ground more time, and try and take down all of the largest threats! Tell all forces to focus as much power as they can on the Super Nova Crusher warship and the Devil Gundam!"

With that Heero gets his new orders transmitted before he nods and says,"

Conformed, target acquired! "

With that the Wing Zero dives through a barrage of turbo lasers and flies in to firing rage as he at once fires off the full power of his Twin Buster Rifle while the Heavy Arms Custom barrages the mobile suits around Heero to get him a clean shot! At the same time Garrond in his Gundam Double X is able to fire off his Twin Satellite Cannons with support after getting cover fire from the Leopard Destroy, and as a result the two powerful energy beams are able to crucially damage the massive ship's remaining shield generators, and cause them both to explode! Back on board the Dark Specter's Command Deck Thrawn is furious at this and says,"

What is are mobile forces doing! Tell Admiral Piett to have the Executor cover are flank, we cannot allow the heretics to gain momentum!

" Margulis sees the Dark Specter lose its red energy barrier and get bombarded by even more attacks before he snickers and says,"

You dirty heathens think you can overcome us? What nonsense, you're not going to stop Emperor Zannacross no matter what you do! Besides the fact that he is the god of darkness and the most powerful being to ever exist, even more so you can never win this war, because your fighting for things even you don't understand! "

Graham then opens fire at him in his Brave mobile suit and hits the right shoulder armor of the E.S. Levi before he then says,"

We do understand you idiot! We know that we make mistakes and don't understand everything. But, we are all fighting together, because we all realized that theses little things are trivial compared to letting are entire existence be erased by freaks like you! No matter what, we all want to defend are world!

"Margulis gets annoyed as he then says,"

Such old and weary sediments are more than a little cliché, and little more than your own self justification! Enough, your resolve is strong, but ill slice it to pieces!"

Graham then says," Just try it, I'll show you how serious I am about this! Trans-Am!

" With that the Brave Commander unit glows red and has its speed increase dramatically! However Margulis chuckles and says,"

Ah yes that trick. Don't think that will save you, Anima awakening!

" With that his own machine has a dark and red aura surround him before he moves just as fast as Graham 's mobile suit! The others around the two try to step in but find that the two combatants are moving too fast for them to fallow! After a few exchanges of blows Graham then says,"

Damn it, I won't let all I went through be for nothing! For Billy, Howard, Dyrel and the others, I'll make their dreams come true!"

With that he charges at the E.S Levi with his beam saber, only for the energy to be absorbed by the physical sword his opponent is holding! A second later Margulis jabs his blade right through the center of the Brave Commander unit before he laughs and says,

" Tsc, another lamb who ran to the slather being arrogant of what true power is to the very end! So be it, since at least you fight like a proper warrior ill make it quick! Fair, huh?"

To his shock the damaged impaled mobile suit grabs the blade before Graham chuckles and says,

" I don't need your mercy, I'll decide when I want to die, and it's not yet! "

With that he has his suit's thrusts burn at full throttle and tackle the E.S Levi forward! A shocked Margulis struggles to slice through the rest of the Brave but finds it harder to do then he expect as he then says,"

What is this, how can he resist me? In any case, this last stand is futile. Once your energy runs out your blaze of glory will end up doing nothing more than wasting my time!

"Graham just chuckles as he then says," Oh, if I was just pushing you randomly that would be true, but I did not do this for nothing! Better hope you're ready for a bang!

"Margulis feels a vibration and turns his mobile suit's head around to realize that Graham is pushing him right for the now unprotected command deck of the Dark Specter! A horrified Margulis then gasps as he then says,"

No, NO! You dare to think you can finish me off with some kamikaze dash? What nonsense, you don't have the power to pull that off, not through my Vajra armor! Wait, unless, you can't be serious, can you?"

To the Zannacross Admiral's dread he sees the Brave Commander type beginning to glow white before Graham then says,

" If I unleash the self destruct program right as we make impact then yah, I am dead serious! You think are existence is a joke and a sham, and maybe it is to you but not to us! I'll show you , the strength of my resolve!

"With that Margulis desperately struggles to get his sword out of the Commander Brave unit, only for Graham to push harder in to the E.S Levi! Meanwhile Thrawn sees this and panic's as he then says,

" What, someone diving right for us? Concrete all weapons, we can't let it reach us!

"With that all of the weapons in that area of the Dark Specter open fire and Margulis is hit by his own men! Cursing at seeing that he can' t break free of his opponent he tries to discard his blade, only for Graham to head but in to the E.S Levi! Graham then laughs and says,"

Where you think you're going? If I am going to die I am going to have company when I do it!"

A frustrated Margulis slams his fist in his cockpit and then says,"

Damn it, I can't let it end this way! A mere idiot performing Seppuku will not be enough for me to be denied true paradise! I refuse, to lose to the likes of , you!"

Margulis has his shoulder armor open up to have beam Gatling guns open up and barrage the Brave Commander Unit! However even as his mobile suit's limbs are blown off Graham gives everything he has to keep his mobile suit on course before he then says,"

Don't feel like you're missing out, because your dark paradise will never exist! Setsuna, Ben Auro, and all of the others, I know they have the power to create a better world without erasing this one! And to make that world a reality, ill stake everything on it!"

With that he crashes the Margulis right in to the command deck of the Dark Specter and says," Everyone, don't let me down."

With that Margulis sees the Brave about to blow up but is impaled now to part of the Dark Specter before he then says," DAMN IT! Why, why does the stupidly of man, there insatiable desires, always, ruin, everything! If only, GUH!"

Thrawn was conscious enough to see the Brave about to explode before he gives a grim smirk and says," How, infuriating, but at the same time, so artistry well done.

"With that the Brave Commander unit completes its self destruct, and since its reactor was a nuclear class one, the combined explosion of both that and the E.S Levi not only kills Graham, Margulis, and Thrawn, but blows away most of the upper half of the Dark Specter as well! Even the command ship of the Zannacross Imperial fleet cannot withstand this much damage, and explosions at once begin to break out all over it! Amuro sees the Dark Specter begin to lose control before he closes his eyes and says," At last, that behemoth of a ship is going down, too bad it came at such a cost."

Jeremiah also nods and smashes through more enemy mobile suits with his Sutherland Seigh says,

" Gramh, you were a true fighter, an ideal patriot, I won't let your sacrifice be in vein! We will crush theses monsters as we show are STORM OF LOYALTY!" As he Zechs and the others fight even harder after seeing this last action.

"Gym sees the Dark Specter have explosions break out before he gets furious and says,"

What the hell is this? Those idiots must have fallen asleep for something like this to happen! What a, GUH!

" With that the Turn X is blasted in the back and he sees the Turn A and the others charging at him as Loran then says," Who is looking foolish now? Time for all to be humbled a bit and pay for all the crimes you have caused!" Gym and Loran clash with their beam sabers as Gym says," Shut up you she man freak! That's it, your death is going to be painful that I promise! No matter what, you guys are never going to win, NEVER!"

Amuro Shin Char and the others all begin to charge in to the fight before Amuro then says,"

That's right, keep puffing yourself up jerk, because when you're sick bubble is burst its going to be even more painful then what happened to your comrade just now! Let's do it!"

* * *

With this the forces fighting for the current existence press on their assault, but for now we change are views to the space fighters who are fighting with all the skill and compassion they have, and that means Domon and the others! However, since we last left them it seems things are not going well for the Lylat forces, because everything they throw at the Devil Gundam seems to amount to little thanks to its self repair powers! Even with the Celestial Being units and the Star Fox team backing them up they still seem to be doing little but amusing Ulube!

At the moment the Devil Gundam is blasting everything in sight, and Domon is once more trying to go finish off his mad opponent. However, once more his path is blocked by the Grand Master Gundam, which slashes the Burning God Gundam hard with one of its claws! Domon just keeps getting more annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, it's like that fused machine is another limb of the Devil Gundam! Bah, it does not matter, it's just another limb to tear off!"

His teammates fly around him before Argo then says," Don't lose your cool or its over Domon. This guy wants to make us crack."

Sai Saich nods and says," He thinks he has us beat, but he does not know anything!"

Ulube yawns and says," Oh, I think it's about time you realize how much you rats matter to. DIE!" With that the Grand Master Gundam goes to attack before Chiodee then dashes up and says,

" That's it, I am going to smack that mouth of yours off! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!

"With that Chiodee performs one of the moves that he learned when he trained for a time with Gouken, and performs one of Doug's moves in his Gundam to unleash a barrage of energy infused lighting fast punch's! This hits the Grand Master Gundam dead on, but only causes it to flinch! Ulube snickers as he then says," Oh please, you think attacks like that can hurt me?

" The Dragon Gundam then turns golden as well as green trails of energy surround it before its pilot then says," Heh, maybe you could shrug that off, but you won't shrug this one I promise! Shin Ryuusei Kochouken!"

With that the Dragon Gundam bursts at the Grand Master Gundam and hits it hard in the chest, so hard the massive mobile suit is blasted back in to the Devil Gundam! At once George then says,

" Yes, even with all your power, we will not stop till we are victorious! Rose Hurricane!

" With that the Rose Gundam unleashes all of its Flower Funnels and barrages both massive mobile suits with energy blasts! At the same time Argo has the Bolt Gundam turn golden before he charges over to a battered Nova Crusher and says,

" Now, this has to end now! Gaia Crusher!"

With that the Bolt Gundam punch's the Imperial vessel so hard it is broken in to fragments, and barrages the Grand Master Gundam and the Devil Gundam with its rubble! As Ulube finds himself hit all over he snarls and says," Damn it, you can't stop me no matter how many times you try, I'll kill you I swear it! "With that he then sees Domon charging for him again as he then says,"

Give it up, ITS OVER ULUBE! Senkai Tenkyo Burning Finger !

" With that Domon unleashes another blast, only for the Devil Gundam to have another head form in its chest, and then unleashes a blast powerful enough to go right through the King of Heart's best attack, and nearly blow away Domon! The right shoulder of the Burning God Gundam takes damage, but otherwise Domon's confidence is what takes the most damage. Shaken at this site Domon then says,"

What, is this? I threw everything I had in to that attack! "

Ulube laughs madly and says," HAHAH! And that just proves everything you fools have is nothing to me! No matter what you throw at me, you're powerless, POWERLESS!"

Domon is about to respond, till he sees something and gasps before he then says," Oh really, even that?"

Ulube continues to laugh as he then says,"

Spare me your pointless bluffs and just admit you where, huh? What the, WHAT!"

Ulube 's sensors are picking up something and the Devil Gundam turns around, to see the Dark Specter coming right for him! Mortified at the Super Nova Crusher coming right for him Ulube has his eyes bulge as he then says,"

How the hell, did you mongrels pull this off! I won't a, GUH!"

With that Ulube sees that it's all ready to late, and the Devil Gundam is impaled by the Dark Specter! As everyone sees explosions break out of the Devil Gundam Chiodee whistles and says,"

Oh man, was that one good lucky break! Thanks lady luck, I own you one! "

George nods and says," IT would seem this is yet another case of arrogance getting the best of one's, oh?"

To everyone's shock they see the Devil Gundam is still moving, and wires are blasting out all over it! Everyone has Ulube appear on their monitors and they see his entire body is consumed with DG cells as he looks pure evil at this point before he then says," You are all truly pathetic, do you really think such a trivial thing can stop me? The only thing that having a warship fly in to the Devil Gundam will do, is make it stronger once it's merged! "

Domon is horrified as he then says," No, are you kidding! Even this, did nothing?"

With that the Devil Gundam then extends its wings before he then says,"

Yes, now it's clear even to you morons, that nothing you do can stop me! So, all that's left is to die! Huh? "

Ulube was about to smash in to Domon and the others, till all of a sudden the Grand Master Gundam gets in front of it before Domon hears Master Asia say,

" No, Domon there still is a way, to win!"

Domon is shocked as he then says,"

Master, what are you doing?" He sees the Master Gundam part of the Grand Master Gundam twitch before Master Asia then says,"

Domon, you can still beat us, if you strike the Dark Specter's own energy reactors! The explosion will be large enough to destroy even the Devil Gundam! But, you must do it now!"

Ulube raises a eyebrow as he then says," What, what do you think your saying pawn? Who's side are you one?"

With that Master Asia chuckles grimly and says,"

The side I always on Ulube. Did you really think you could make the Undefeated of the East your puppet forever you slime! All I needed to do, was be woken up and lucky my students can be quite loud.

" Domon gets happy as he then says,"

Master, I knew you would not be controlled forever! Huh?"

The Grand Master Gundam is now twitching as he then says,"

Domon, I can't hold back this machine forever, you have to strike the reactor now! Do it, before I commit the same mistake again, before humans have to suffer another tragedy!

" Domon hesitates as he then says," Wait, but if I attack like this, you might die!"

Master Asia responds with,

" There is no time for that! My time has all ready past, so strike now before none of us have a future! So stop sniveling and do what your suppose to do King of Hearts! "

Argo then says," Domon, I know how important he is to you, but we don't have a choice! He is right, it's now or never!"

Domon gets tense as he then says,

" I guess, your right. Master, I am sorry, I could not save you

." Master Asia has a warm face form as he then says,

" It's all right Domon, just protect, what I, what we all hold dear."

A furious Ulube snarls and says," What is this nonsense? I won't stand for this, your all dying, every last one of you will see your existence end right here, right now!"

Domon then has the Burning God Gundam then turn back in to its Hyper Mode, as all four of his friends have their mobile suits fallow suit before Domon then says,"

Wrong Ulube! We won't ever let this be the end, this is the strength of what we believe in! "

With that Domon and the other members of the Shuffle Alliance all say at once,"

Bakunetsu Shuffle Alliance Ken!"

With that the five Gundam pilots unleash a massive combined energy blast roars right through half of the Grand Master Gundam and the Devil Gundam's right arm before it hits the reactors of the Dark Specter! A delirious Ulube sees this and says,"

No, that, won't work! IT can't work, I am invincible with the Devil Gundam, I can't lose! Damn you Domon Kassuh! A pest like you can't derail my destiny to rule over the masses of idiots! HAhah, it's too late, for all of you! Chaos Zannacross Necron, will destroy everything you care about! You will all, RAUHH!

" With that the Dark Specter explodes, and consumes Ulube and the Devil Gundam, destroying the madman and his demonic machine in the explosion! Master Asia then closes his eyes and says,

" Thank you Domon, this is good bye. No matter what, you must live. After all, you're the true worthy King of Hearts." With that the Grand Master Gundam is consumed with the explosion to, and as Domon and the others are blasted back Domon then says,"

Master, MASTER! "With that the explosion fades, and every trace of the Devil Gundam and the Grand Master Gundam is gone. With that Sai then says,"

We did it, man that was close! Er, Domon, are you going to be all right?

" Domon tightens his fist and then says,"

Don't worry, I all ready said my good buys to the Master, I will grieve for him later, when we are at peace.

"With that everyone then sees the energy around Vandalgyon surge even more before George then says,

" Hopefully, that peace will still be within our grasp."

Wolf and the Star Wolf team are flying around the area before Wolf then says,

" Looks like are time is nearly up. You better hope your chosen one can pull things off Fox."

Fox chuckles and says," Don't worry, if anyone can pull if off, those guys can. "

With that the mass of dark energy releases a shockwave that blows everyone back in space before Fox then says,"

Er, still, hope Ben and the others can get this done soon. Looks like, we are really cutting it down to the wire. Huh?"

Fox and the others then see the Deus mobile armor, along with others like Kira 's former personal mobile suit the Eternal Sovereign Gundam now as a mobile doll and many other machines and demons of death still approaching the group! Fox sighs and says," Guess not much we can do but make sure to stay alive and see for are selves' how this will end. Quick Falco, do a barrel roll!"

With that Fox, Domon, Setsuna and the others go back in to fighting. But now, we at last leave these guys to go on to the main event! For real this time haha.

* * *

Yes, we now at last return to where we left off are star hero and his allies last time, with Ben and his comrades desperately dashing through the halls of Neo Pandemonium at full speed! While the castle of ultimate darkness just increases in horrors to the point that the combined layout of A Skull Castle from Doctor Wily and Castlevaina combined look like a kiddy park, Ben and co are in no mood to let anything stop them, and no matter what mental or physical obstacle is thrown their way they just charge right through it!

At the moment Ben has just slashed through a near downpour of Necrocalcous, demons, demonic Digimon and all other kinds of Zannacross servants acting as one massive road block, and after unleashing a barrage of energy sword waves he blasts the door down in front of him and dashes out, and sees another large corridor with large windows. As he sees out of one of the windows the dark storm of energy is getting larger around the central tower and his anxiety intensifies as he feels the ground shake again and lightning bolts strike down and then says,"

God damn it, please Lacus, please hang on just a little longer! Damn this castles magic, with all of the combined power we have here can't we just break the spell preventing us from busting up the place?"

Gabriel sighs and says,"

I don't doubt if we combined are might we could override Damonus's spell. But, even if we could break the demon lord's magic I would advise against it. If we override the power of the spell, it could cause a backlash of energy. Now, that could damage are foe's, and it could damage Lacus. And, that would make everything we worked for quite pointless yes?"

Ben sighs and says," Guess you're right. Now is not one of the times I can afford to be impatient, no matter how bad this fear is burning inside of me."

Doug pats Ben on the back as he then says," Don't sweat it brow, just focus on what we can do. Look, that central tower is getting closer!"

Ezan nods as his Sharingan eyes form and he then says,

" Indeed, those four lesser towers seem to be the final defense, I can detect various energy coming from all of them. All we need to do is crush the next few waves of obstacles and the throne room, and are ultimate enemies will at last be before us."

Sonic chuckles and says," And that's where it all ends! After all, it's just a bunch of bad guys put together right?"

Cloud sighs and says,"

The fact that after Sigma no one of importance has come to greet us makes me have this feeling that they are all waiting to attack us at once in the throne room. "

Axel chuckles grimly and leans back as he then says,

" Oh, all that means is that if I got it memorized correctly at least Damonus, Sephiroth, Kira, Xemnas, Kefka, Exdeath, Kuja, Saix and Ultimecia are all waiting for us with one nasty party. And, depending on the workings of his revival Ravxen, and at the worst case situation, he will be waiting for us as his true form, the form of the ultimate devil."

Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

That's not going to happen, because no matter what Zannacross is not coming back! So if everyone is ok let's get going to make sure of it!

"With that his friends nod and Doug takes the front as he cracks his neck and says,"

All right you nut jobs, we know you're ready to try and take your turn trying to kill us so let's get it on!"

Nothing happens and Doug shrugs before he turns around and chuckles before saying," Well, looks like they are either to chicken to show up or got the point! Heh, unless they are afraid of messing up there precious fancy castle even more. Man, all of theses up tight pompous jackasses think they are so cool because they have such ostentatious dreads? It does not even look that good, in fact it looks dirty! Here is what I think of that!"

Doug then spits on the carpet and chuckles as he then says," If we are all ready making them angry no point being nice about it right?

" Aqua sighs and is about to say something before she sees a glimmer of red light right above Doug before she then says,"

Doug, look out!" With that she instantly casts a barrier spell around Doug, and a good thing to because a second later a blade bursts out of the ceiling and goes through the blue haired women's barrier! Doug sees Aqua's barrier slowed down the blade just enough for him to dodge it before he then realizes his cowboy hat got slashed and then says,

" Oh man, I just got this thing! Damn traps!"

Doug and the others then see explosions of darkness before dozens of armored warriors drop down from the ceiling and jump out of the walls and the floor! As they all bring out various weapons the largest one with demonic wings narrows its pure red eyes under a mask that resembles the helmet's worn by the red royal guard soldiers that guarded Emperor Palpatine in Star Wars and says,"

This is far as you go, no one will interfere with the liberation of are master!

"Ben at once takes out the Divine Mugen Nova as he then says,

" Heard that one before, want to see what happened to the last guy who said that to me? Don't worry, it's for free. "

Doug gets annoyed and then says,"

Man, Damonus and the others must be really running out of ideals if they think a bunch of smartass Necrocalcous can do anything but be a bump in the road for us! Scram shadows, Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks! "

With that Doug unleashes a barrage of energy infused kicks, only for his targets to block his attacks with their weapons! The apparent leader then has his energy become a pillar of dark fire before he then says,"

You will pay dearly for looking down on us Enji Knight. We are no mere Necrocalcous; we are the elite Vanguard of Zannacross, the elite royal guards that exist solely to erase all threats to are master! We won't hesitate to lose are lives if it means you all die as well!"

Meta-Knight draws his sword and says," They are not lying about this, there made by Zannacross to be powerful enough to defeat entire armies by there selves.

Ben then powers up as he then says,

" Maybe that's true, but we will just have to hit harder then that! Well, be as faithful as you want, but ill blast you out of the way all the same! Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben wastes no time unleashing a massive energy blast to try and crush the royal guard demons! However the member welding a lance shocks everyone by stabbing the energy wave and absorbs it! The lance welding Royal guard then says," Maybe now you will understand, that we are prepared for every situation Ben Auro! Try as you might, you will fail to save Lacus Raystar. The time has come for the Shin Emperor of Darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron, to have his glorious revenge by destroying this failure of a universe! All who stand in his way will perish, Rage Reflection!

"With that the lance welding Necrocalcous throws his lance down, and unleashes a massive wave of energy! Aqua gets in front of everyone and casts a barrier spell, which just manages to defuses the energy in to fragments and sends it back at all of the royal guards! Aqua breaths hard after the energy she spent and says,"

Watch out everyone, just one second with are guard down and, AH!"

With that a spiked chain warps around Aqua's chest, and smashes her to the ground as the Royal Guard welding it has its claw like hand reform in to a javelin before it then says

," And you will die. Too bad, you can't take your own advice!"

The demon was charging as it said that and was moments away from slicing Aqua's heart, before at the last second Doug flash steps and smashes his fist in to the demon's head before unleashing a Shoryuken to destroy it before he looks angry and says," Take it easy freak, we all make mistakes! You ok Aqua?"

Aqua looks embarrassed before she then says,

" I am fine, thanks Doug." A Royal Guard then tries to strike Doug and only hits Doug's shadow before Doug snickers and says,"

Sorry dude, we are not playing shadow tag here so, huh?" Doug realizes that blood is coming out of the same spot of where his shadow was hit. He then sees his attacker's lance glow before Doug narrows his eyes and says,"

So, somehow they are using magic to make us hurt form are shadows? " With that another Royal guard laughs madly as he extends the three bladed scythe he is holding before he then says," That's right Enji, we can get to you no matter what! Only need to get one trace of you, and then your going to pay!"

Doug has his muscles bulge as he then says," Think your so tough punk? I am to fast for you to even hit my shadow!"

The Necrocalcous chuckles and says," It does not matter if I can't hit you, we have your blood, your all ready dead! " Doug has the energy around his Gauntlets and Grieves before he then says," Funnly talk from a dead man!"Shitenshuu!"

" With that Doug unleashes a powerful lighting fast blow to hit the Necroclacous in the chest! As hole explodes in the demonic warrior's chest Doug smirks and says," Looks like that's another joker to bite the dust. Huh?

" Doug sees a dark circle form around him before a Necrocalcous to the side of the one with the hole smirks and says,"

Good work Hidan, you got him right in to your spell. Now, kill him quickly, I hate waiting."

With that the Royal Guard named Hidan licks his tong as he then says,"

Oh don't worry Kakuzu, your going to enjoy this! We keep telling you, your not dealing with your normal grunts! But don't take my word for it flithy human, as you die through my pain transfer ritual feel for your,

" Before he can finish the Necrocalcous is hit with a beam of ice, before he is frozen solid! At once a wave of water pushes Hidan out of the window before Aqua lands besides Doug and then says,"

Sorry, I don't feel like giving you guys time to explain when we have business with your master."

Doug grins and says," Thanks for the save Aqua, should have realized when a creep is to in to pain it can't be good."

Aqua nods and says," I just thought it would annoying to be in your debt for now." Doug shurgs and says," Don't like being in by debt eh? I get it, whatever."

Hidan 's comrade, Kazuku gets annoyed as dark whips of energy forms out of his back and he then says," A moments' respite of death only delays things for so long Enji. Sasori, Kisame, Zabuza, surround and slather them!"

With that even more Royal Guard's come out of the shadows before they all say,"

All will fall, to the supreme power of the Dark Side!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Good grief, here we go AGAIN!" With that the Royal Guards go on a full out assault, but with everyone having each other's back despite the power and skill there new wave of foe's display, the hero's make it clear that there skills are top of the line as well! Slowly but surely they are able to take down the Vanguard forces and make it to the end of the hall way. Ben then has his blade glow before he then says,

" No matter how badly you try and keep me out, I WILL get in, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben dodges a incoming lance strike, and jumps up before slashing the large twin doors down! However Ben's moment of confidence turns to horror because as the gates fall down, he sees what seems like a large dark sphere in front of him! A panicked Ben then says," No, are you, whoa!"

Ben feels a immense force instantly pulling him in before he uses all of his energy to stand his ground before he then says,

" Yup, it's a bloody black hole! Guess I should have looked before I leapt.

" Everyone instantly struggles to not get sucked in before the Supreme Kai then says,

" Thankfully it's not a full powered Black Hole, or this would be a lot tenser. Still, no doubt another defense measure by Damonus, the Necrocalcous don't seem effected at all. Either the gravity will crush us or warp us away but no matter what we can't afford to be slowed down by spells like this!"

With that the Supreme Kai unleashes his power to try and shatter the black hole in front of them, and others like Aeris, the White Lantern and more combined their power to shatter the magical vortex! Ben grins as he slashes an incoming enemy in half before saying,"

Nice work guys, come on!" More royal guards get in there way and Bowser gulps as he then says," Oh great, theses guys just had to take my determination!" One of the demons snickers and says," Be quiet trash, we don't need anything from a worthless buffoon such as your self. Your worthless life is nothing, so just fade away!" Bowser gets furious as he growls and says," Worthless? That's it, I had it with everyone treating me like I don't matter! Ill show you who is the threat here you punks!" With that Bowser roars, before he grows to massive size like in Mario and Luigi inside story! As he breaks through the roof he has smoke come out of his nostrils and he then says," Who is the small fry now huh? The King of Koopa s does not need the dark side rock the house, I am that aws, hey!" With that he is blasted in the face and one of the guards snickers before he then says,

" Annoying stupid turtle, your time is done, so just die!" With that from the smoke they see Bowser has a brused face but just looks even more angry as he then says,"

Someone should tell you now, I don't get taken down for good so easily! Cannon ball!

" With that Bowser does a massive body slam to crush two of the guards before he unleashes a massive blast of energy from his mouth to blast another one back! One tries to stab Bowser in the neck but Meta-Knight hits him in the back with his Darkness Galacta attack to injure him before he then says," Quickly everyone, theses minions are linked directly to Damonus, so they will be even more aware of are progress!"

Ben nods and says," And I am not in the mood to give theses guys any more advantages. Come on!"

With that everyone moves forward and slowly repels the assault of the royal guards, After a few more tense minutes Ben then sees more stairs, with four different doors! He just raises an eyebrow before he then says,"

Great, right near the end and they want to try and throw us off course?"

Link then says," It's the oldest trick in the book to try and confuse us with mazes and tricks, all we need to do is stay true and focus to get through this deception and we will make it!

" Zidane grins and says,"

Seriously, they can't throw us off this treasure hunt when we have all of the tools to stay on course. After all, it's just a matter of sensing the energy of Lacus and are foe's. "

Squall sigh

and says," Expect for the fact that we can't sense magical energy in this castle, remember Zidane?"

The failed Enji sighs and says," Still? Well, maybe we can, sense through other means like Shinryudramon smelling the right path or something?"

Ben's digimon partner sighs and says,"

Sorry guys, I don't know which is the right door either, all I can smell are corpses. These guys really are thinking of everything!"

Ben closes his eyes and walks forward as he then says,

" The left most door, that is the right path. I know it is. It's like before, I can sense Lacus 's essence down that path.

" Master Myers smiles and says,"

Ben, the love Lacus and you share is truly strong. Between that and her angelic powers it's clear no force in reality can sever your bond. In that case, lead the way.

" Ben nods and is about to move forward before a cold voice chuckles above them and says,"

That's right, fallow the heart of this noble champion of the light, all the way to oblivion!"

With that everyone feels a shockwave before dozens of dark blue energy blasts rain down! Ben and the others are able to deflect the attacks before a annoyed Ben then says,

" You know at least the last guys were smart enough not to taunt us before attacking guess your ego is just that massive eh punk? Wait, you?"

Ben and the others then see who the attacker is, as none other than Saix descends in front of the group of doors! The group gives Saix various levels of dirty looks and the Dark Enji snickers as he then says,

" Sorry to ruin your fun, but it's just about time your fantasy is crushed and you wake up to reality!"

Doug laughs and says,

" Oh please, get the hell out of the way scar face! Unless we jarred your brain last time even after your fancy transformation we owned your sorry face Saix!

" Saix glares at Doug and says,"

Simple minds only see things in simple terms Enji scum. There is more than one way to break your spirits. All I have to do, is delay you just a few more precious moments, and Chaos Zannacross Necron will be reborn to purge existence of worthless life.

"Ben grins as he then says,

" Seems your dead set on making your wish come true Saix, even if you have to die before you can make the most of it! Well get ready for this to be quick, there is even more of us ready to take you down then last time!

"Saix has his icy eyes seem to get even colder as he then turns to Axel and says,

" I do notice your ability to swindle people over to become your allies has improved beyond anyone's expectations. Not only have you managed to win over those like your beloved Lacus and the Royal Knights, but those who should know better than to believe your rubbish. How infuriating, that such a pathetic lie could be taken seriously. But, that just means such pathetic waste of life shawl be erased!"

Axel rolls his eyes and acts casual as he then says,"

Yo Saix, what's up? Ready to become a puppet of the darkness for the rest of time?"

Saix sighs and says," Really Axel, you have always been hot headed but this is stupidly that I thought was beyond you.

" Axel gets annoyed and then says,

" But it's apparently not above you Saix. Seriously, did Xemnas and Ravxen warp your mind? Because last time I checked, we went through all of this to erase everything that made us suffer and become powerful enough to never have to suffer again! However, now , even after it seems it was all a lie, your still standing by those liars!"

Saix closes his eyes and says,"

Yes Axel, because while it's true Lord Xemnas and Ravxen, Emperor Zannacross withheld the truth from us, it was only to insure are mission was not compromised. However, the extent of are goal still stands. Kingdom Hearts is still no lie, nor is our destiny to be masters of the new existence! The only change is that now instead of are Superior guiding us, it's someone above him, someone who is even more superior that is leading us to paradise! After all, who better to know the true solution then someone who has the wisdom of the entire history of the universe!

"Axel gets angry as flames surround him and he then says,"

You really are missing the point Saix, and I thought you were the smarter one! Damn it, wake up Isa! Don't you get that even if Zannacross and Xemnas keep their word about letting you in on the new world, it won't be are world! It will just be one dark god calling all the shots, and we will just be his slaves!"

Saix snickers and says,"

Better to be chained to the ultimate will, then the chaotic transparent chain of our own impulses, are own inferior hearts! Humans, all mortals are flawed creatures, and are to corrupt to ever fix this broken world! Only a god can truly create paradise, and that's what I seek!

"Ben has his energy flare up before he then says,"

Oh please, your just running away Saix, like all the others! "

Saix responds with his own aura exploding around him and causing the lesser hero's to be blown back before he then says,"

No, you're running away Ben Auro, you and everyone of you that think you're fighting for justice! You're running on the track of love, desperately hoping that your faith will keep everything together. However, your faith will fail you, and one way or another the ultimate power of the darkness will erase this defiance!

The time has come, Axel, no , Lea, it's not too late for you old friend. It would be a pity for are long journey to end like this. It's still not too late, help me kill this pesky Chosen one and the others and you will be forgiven. Join me, and together we will rule the reborn galaxy together!"

Axel closes his eyes and then has fire blast out of him before he extends his hands and his Eternal Flame Charkams form in his hands and he then says,"

I am sorry to let you down Lea, but that's not going to happen. I am done being a puppet. Even though I done a lot of nasty things, and I know I will have to live up to them, I never was going to go far as to roll over who I was! For the sake of Sora, Kari and the others that died on Irazos, I am going to fight for the future I want, the world I want! And if you're my enemy, then that's how it's going to be. I am done with the Organization, got it memorized Saix?"

His old friend at once breaks his indifferent gaze as he gets furious and instantly has his Lunatic Claymore appears in his arm and he smashes the ground with it before he then says,"

Your arrogance truly is disgusting Axel. You seem to have forgotten, we don't expect resignations!

" With that the two members of the broken Organization of Dark Enji unleash their power before Axel gives a weary grin and says," Tsc, let's just keep this short and sweet. "

Ben then powers up and says," Real short if you don't mind. I know Saix was your friend only days ago Axel, but we have no time for mercy. Every second we waste is another click to doomsday so prepare to die Saix!"

Saix snickers and says," That's right, show me the true determination of the hero that desires to save this sinful dimension! If you so called heroes are so determined to deny paradise and guard your corrupt existence, it only proves that humans love misery! Such insanity will be brought to a end once and for all so very soon! Know this Ben Auro, no matter what action you take, every step is another step to the end! For after all, slaying me, will just give my energy to Zannacross, and ever more weaken the Trans Dimensional Seal!"

Everyone gets tense as Ezan then says,"

What, Zannacross has even been absorbing the energy brought form the death of his own minions?"

Saix nods and says," Yes, the net gain is not as much as that of the innocent, but at this point every single bit helps!"

Ben then points the Divine Mugen Nova at Saix before he then says,"

Damn it, I am not going to waste time on the likes of you, I can't afford to!"

Axel then walk are forward and says,

" If you don't have time to waste man, then don't waste it! Seriously, I don't want you robbing me the pleasure of showing Xemnas my resignation by throwing this idiot's charred corpse to him anyway!

" Saix chuckles and says," Oh, and now you have the nerve to think your superior to me Axel? You were never able to be on my level in combat, and now I am even more powerful. Soon you will, "

With that a pillar of fire erupts underneath Saix and consumes him before Axel then laughs and says,"

What was that? Seems there is another thing you don't have the facts on! Go on hero, let me settle the score here. After all, you have more important things to do right?"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he then says

," The man has a point bro, no sense wasting your time and power on chumps.

" James nods and says,"

I suppose with are numbers this large we can afford to split up to make sure we get are goal done, as long as it's done right."

Ben grins and says,"

Axel, thanks. Good luck." Axel spins his weapons around and says," Who said I was doing this for you?

" With that all of a sudden the flames get put out by a surge of dark energy before Saix emerges looking undamaged as he then says

," Yes, clearly your doing this because your truly a idiot Axel. Time I smash the regret you deserve in to you! No one is going anywhere!"

Shinryudramon points his energy blade at the scar faced villain before he then says,

" Give it up you jerk! We all ready could handle you even after you turned all wolf face! Huh?"

The darkness around Saix gets even more intense before his eyes turn red and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead as he then says,"

Maybe, but I have been given even more power by Zannacross himself. It's more than enough, to wipe out the trash!

"Ben chuckles as he then says,

" Time you realize Saix, we are not trash, we are hero's, the defenders of the universe!"

Saix then grips his weapon tightly before he then says,"

Different name, same fate!"

With that Saix swings his Lunatic Claymore down and causes a surge of energy that nearly blows everyone away! However, Ben presses on as he then says,"

Don't think you can scare us, we won't give up no matter what you say Saix!"

Link nods as the Master Sword glows and he then says,"

Yes, we had enough of your threats villain, its time you realize that's not going to work!"

With that Link, Mario, Dukemon, Sonic, Shinryudramon, Orion, Zidane Luke and more all charge Saix before the hateful man then says,"

You will pay for standing in the way of the new world, you shawl lose everything!

"With that in a instant Saix unleashes a barrage of powerful blows that smash everyone before they can even react, and they go flying around the area hard! Saix then says,"

Can you feel it, the surge of darkness? Soon, soon it will consume everything! GUH!"

Saix then gets hit in the back with a powerful surge of light and goes flying to the ground, till he looks up and sees it was Ben who attacked him! Ben just grins and says,"

No way its going to consume me Saix. Sorry, but I have places to be!"

With that Ben dashes off at full speed before Saix can get up and the furious Dark Enji then says

," No, you're not getting away! Huh?"

Saix is about to flash step after Ben till a wall of fire appears in front of him! At once Axel comes out of the fire and slashes at his former ally before he then says,"

To bad Saix, it's not going to go your way!

" Saix gets livid as he then sees more of the others rushing after Ben before he glares back at Axel and says,"

Damn you, you betrayed us, you dare to ruin are plans, all for your worthless pride?

Axel, I shawl take EVERYTHING from you!"

With that Saix unleashes his fury and smashes Axel hard in the gut with his Claymore, smashing Axel so hard he is smashed out of the room and is smashed in to one of the four towers surrounding the throne room! As Axel lands he sees he is in a room that looks to be a room full of statues and pictures, which all seem to be pictures of genocides and death. Axel gets up and coughs up blood before he then says,"

Well what do you know, the God of darkness's worshipers like to have an art collection?

" With that he sees a dark light before in a instant Saix has appeared in front of him before saying,"

This tower, is the Tower of Sin. See these pictures, these statues Axel? It would seem this is the tower that holds all of the history Zannacross has observed, are history of violence and pain! Zannacross has the history of every spieces that has existed from the dawn of time, and its the ultimate proof that his agenda is righteous. No matter what period of time, no matter the different in the state of there society, no matter what spices, they all share the same bound. And that bound, is the bound of darkness! Those hero's and angels can obese over the light in man's heart all they like, but while it may exist, it is too fragile, to short-lived, to be anything but a cruel illusion!

You and I both seen the truth, both grew up in the reality of this realm! We lost everything, are family, are friends, and are home because of the thoughtless war created by the inferior beings around us! We both stuck together to survive, and swore we would remake this broken existence in to one that would insure that nothing like this would ever happen again! We were both found by Xemnas, and chosen for are power and hate for the universe. The past, the present, the future, no matter what point of time, the misery of this existence will never change unless we force it to change !

So, why, now on the verge of our ultimate victory do you stand in my way Axel?"

Axel chuckles as he wipes off some blood off his cheek and he then says,"

It's simple Saix, and the reason you don't get it is because it seems you never understood me as much as I thought. As long as we stuck together, you only saw me for what you needed in me Saix. I do hate this world, and I want it to change. However, I am not about to just let some other guy call the shots, even if he is a god! I did all of this so I could be free Saix, and no matter what I am not going to help create a existence where I am just subservient to someone's wishes for all time!

" Saix responds with," You are such a simpleton Axel, we are all slaves to are nature, but at least if Zannacross can remake reality this slavery will be one that is clear, one that gives us the most happiness!

" Axel rolls his eyes and says,"

Whatever, it's clear you're just too weak to live your own life Isa, now I am not even sorry for what I have to do!"

With that he throws one of his Charkarms at Saix, only for Saix to catch it in his hand and says,"

And just what do you think you're going to do, you powerless wretch!"

With that Saix throws the weapon back at such speed that it hits Axel in the shoulder and pins him to the wall before Saix clenches his teeth and then says,

" Moronic peons like you, is why this dimension is hopeless. Now, move aside!"

With that Saix explodes with power as he gives out a blood lust yell and goes to smash Axel's head in, only for Axel to dodge at the last second! As Saix breaks the wall and instantly goes after Axel again the red haired man moves at full speed to avoid being smashed as he sees the wild eye in Saix 's eyes before he then says,"

So, you're in your berserk state again huh? Don't think you can pounce on me that easy Saix, we both know each other's styles to well to trip up that quick!

" With that Axel dodges Saix's powerful blows, and as Saix's attack smashes in to the ground and causes a shockwave, and also causes his Claymore to lag for a second. Axel only needs that second to throw his Charkarms at Saix, and hit Saix in the head with his right one! The spinning weapons bounces back to Axel 's hands, but Saix only recoils his head and sneers as he then says,

" Don't think your fire is enough to burn me Axel, ill crush those stubborn flames of yours no matter how much you resists!"

With that he throws his Claymore right at Axel, and Axel is hit hard in the chest before going flying across the room! Saix has the Lunatic beckon back in to his hand before he then says,

" Now Axel, this is where are paths end."

He goes for a killing lunge, but Axel gets back up and gets determined as he then says,"

You wanted to ramp up the heat? You should have asked, Hades Aegis!"

With that a surge of fire explodes out of Axel and is hot enough to cause Saix to jump back, and in a matter of moments Axel emerges in his complete fire armor! Saix chuckles as he sees the flames surround him and he then says,

" So, you think you can raise your power level just a little and change anything? This is one of those situations where I wonder if you're trying to get me off guard with such weak humor. The only joke is your life, so here is where it ends!"

With that Saix unleashes a massive blue energy beam at Axel, only for the hot headed warrior to swirl his Eternal Flame weapons around as he then says

," Saix, ill make you pay for looking down on me, Magma Gale! "

With that Axel unleashes a tornado of fire that is powerful enough to consume Saix's attack! Saix dodges the fire and sweats before Axel chuckles and says,"

What's wrong Saix, not good under the heat? Even your icy demeanor can't hold out against my flames! Volcanic Storm!

" With this Axel unleashes dozens of molten hot fire balls from his armor, and have them all come at Saix! Saix only glares at his opponent and jump in to the air before he then says,"

I told you again and again Axel, the fires of passion only burn so strong, till they are blown out."

With that Saix batters each incoming fire ball away without pause, only to see another pillar of magma erupt underneath him. Saix slices the matter to nothing with his claymore, but finds out to late that the attack was only a decoy as another surge of fire is coming for him, and its Axel himself! Axel laughs and says,"

You hate this existence that much Saix? Since we were so chummy for years, I'll be nice, and make you not have to deal with it forever! Grand Nova Guillotine!

"With that Axel unleashes his energy in the form of a massive blade of fire and is close enough to Saix to hit him right across the chest! This hits Saix hard while Saix was able to move fast enough to not get hit entirely, he still feels a massive wound that instantly is hotter than a third degree burn form and he burns in to flames! Even a villain as stoics as Saix can't suppress the level of pain he is feeling, and Axel sees Saix stop drop and roll before he then says,"

RAHH! Damn you Axel! You will pay for this; it's only a matter of time!"

Axel narrows his eyes and then says,"

I had no delusions about what was going to happen for being a turn coat Saix, I was the man who got the traitors what they had coming remember? But, even if I am going to pay my dues, first I am going to make sure things are heading in the right direction first!

" Saix starts to laugh as he gets back up, and pounds the ground so hard he blows out all of the fire around him! As smoke still sizzles out of him Saix looks psychotic as he then says,

" Axel, because of you, and all of the others that have such overwhelming feelings, existence will always be plagued with despair! Such passions, cause wars, cause massacres! And yet you still want to allowed such flawed things to exist? The only solution is that it's because your very existence is flawed!"

Axel counters with," No, the explanation is that it is flawed, but to erase those things would take out crucial things we need as well! It's just what it means to live Saix, and it's clear you can't expect that."

Saix has his energy surge before he clenches his free hand hard enough to cause blood come out before he then says,"

Did I stutter? I thought I made it clear, I despise this universe and want nothing more than to see it and all the worthless life that pollute it to be destroyed! And no one, not Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, you or anyone else will be allowed to get in the way of the rebirth of existence! Tsc, I misjudged your resolution to this cause of yours Axel, but no longer. I was willing to make the end easy on you since we were once allies, but no more!

Prepare to writhe in agony traitor, Awaken Gerzar!

" With that Saix is consumed with a pillar of darkness before he unleashes a monstrous hateful roar that cracks part of the area and blows all of the fire out in the area out with a hurricane class gale of wind! Axel stands his ground as he then says,

" So, going to go wild now Saix? Fine, let's bring it all out, and settle this!"

With that Saix emerges in his celestial wolf like dark blue armor and hunch's over before his new claws extend and glow before he then says,

" There is nothing to settle old friend, in mere moments you will be nothing more than chunk's of meat. My fangs and claws hunger for blood and such a thrust won't be denied by something like you! Between the enhanced powers of darkness, my superior combat skills, and the power of Grezar flowing through me, ill shred everything you have to give in to nothingness Axel! So come, embrace the flawed misery you cherish!"

Axel gets determined as he then says," You think I jumped ship just to die Saix? Like hell, I decided to put my faith with Ben Auro because after what I saw, I know he has what it takes to end to really win this."

Saix snarls as he then says,"

Utter nonsense, Ben Auro may have defeated that barbarian Brad Fowltror, but that means nothing in the face of ultimate power! Now, to erase your faith, your delusions, and everything else there is to you!"

With that Saix goes on the offensive, and Axel can barely keep up with him! The two exchange a barrage of intense blows and for a while Axel is able to hold his own. However after a minute as Axel blocks the blows the force of the impacts cause Axel to recoil back before Saix laughs and says," Don't fret Axel, the quicker you submit to fate, the less pain is in store for you!"

With that Saix has his right claw glow with darkness before he smashes Axel hard, and while the burning warrior is able to block the blow it causes him to stagger, which leaves him open for Saix to slash him across the chest with his claws! As Axel yells out he releases a wave of flames at his would be killer, however Saix cackles and says,"

How very futile old friend, you're in a fire that is too hot for you to endure! "

With that Saix gets even more relentless as he moves even faster and appears as a blazing blue blur, slashing Axel all over! Saix smashes Axel to the ground with his new razor sharp tail before Saix jumps up and smashes Axel deeper in to the ground before he then says,"

Yes, suffer, pay the penalty for being so stubborn, old friend!"

With that Saix jumps up and has his claws surge with energy before he dives down aiming to tear Axel in half, but Axel has fire burn up around him before he then says,"

Your dead wrong Saix, you're going to pay for not having a ounce of real loyalty! Erupting Volcanic Crusher!

"With that Axel unleashes a massive ax of magma right at Saix, and hits him dead on! As a explosion blasts out Axel jumps back and says,

" Now, how much longer is it going to cook this sucker? GUH!

" Axel screams in pain as he feels a searing feeling in his shoulder, and sees that Saix dived underneath the ground after being hit, and jumped up behind Axel to bite him right in the shoulder! Saix bites down hard before withdrawing his fangs and blasting Axel in the back with energy blasts from his hands. As Axel falls to the ground Saix licks the blood off his face and says,

" Tell me Axel, do you even know what your aiming for now or have your actions been nothing more than whims?

"Axel gets back up and says,

" Nothing solid, just something I believe in. It may not be enough for you to understand Saix, but beliefs by themselves are enough for me to fight with everything I have!"

Saix narrows his eyes and then says,

" I do recall at one point you use to say that those who don't have the facts of the situations straight are fools who don't understand a single thing."

Axel chuckles and then says,"

That was right Saix, but let's just say sometimes I realize you have to trust your gut, and my gut tells me there is no place for me in a existence created by Zannacross so I don't want a part in it!

"Saix then snarls with rage and has both his hands form large energy balls before he then says,"

Then that settles it. You clearly have been infected by the bravado produced by Ben Auro and the others! Your inability to part with your pride makes you just as unworthy as all of them!

And so, you will share their fate! Dimensional Twilight Eclipse Laser!

" With that Saix unleashes his killer black energy beam from his mouth and hands at once! As the blast heads for Axel Saix snarls and says,"

And now, your nothing but a nobody that will fade to no, what!"

To Saix's cringe he sees a barrage of energy blasts come from the side to intercept the attacks and send his blast in to the air before another voice chuckles and says,"

Nobody? Sound more like you punk!" With that Saix is annoyed to see Doug, Shinryudramon, Ezan Aqua and others all land around him before Doug says

," What, you forget Axel is not the only one who has beef with you Saix?

"Saix chuckles and says,

" How interesting, you waste your precious time to deviate from the mission to come to the aid of someone who is barley worthy to be a ally?"

Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form before he then says,"

Axel has given us enough info to prove the worth of his allegiance. There is enough of us to spare for a while, to dispense on another pest least we risk letting you interfere Saix. Besides, it's not like we completely trust Axel yet either so we came to make sure you two were not up to something."

Axel rolls his eyes as he then says,"

Thanks for the backing guys, even if it just to cover your backs! Still as long as it saves my own ill take what I can get."

Saix snickers and says,"

You truly have become nothing more than a pitiful dog, hanging on to any one that will take you in traitor. And you to have changed Ezan Zeon, your far different then the ideal super elite warrior you use to be. It seems that blasted savior of the light's best talent is softening everyone up around him."

Aqua then looks disgusted as she points her Rainstorm Kanata at Saix and says,

" How could you be so cold to him, you heartless monster! Axel was your closest friend only days ago and now you're ready to kill him without a second thought?"

Saix has his energy explode before he then says,"

Of course, because unlike you twats I have my priorities straight! Flimsy friendships that have such little lasting value are nothing compared to the ultimate existence! All of you will pay for defying destiny for your worthless illusions!"

Shinryudramon powers up and says,"

You got it wrong Saix, friends are everything! Now, since your such a pain, you're going down for good this time!

" Ezan nods and says,"

Without bounds you will be linked to nothing Saix, I learned that before it was too late, but you refuse to open your eyes. And so, I won't hesitate sending you to the darkness were you belong!"

Doug grins and says," After all, we kicked your sorry ass just before we dealt with Brad so a round two can't be that hard to follow up on."

Saix gets enraged as the dark energy around him becomes a storm of evil energy before he then says," I have even more power now; I won't let the likes of you stop me!

"Ezan then has his own power surge before he then says,"

No matter what power you have, it will never be enough to overcome us Saix, Divine Joutei!

" With that Ezan unleashes his full power as both light and darkness form around him! As Ben's rival then emerges with his winged sprit armor he gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" There is no time to waste, this ends now! "Axel nods and says,"

Sounds about right. All right Saix, time to end things once and for all!"

Saix sees everyone going to attack as he then says,

" Yes, the end of everything you hold dear has come!" Doug then says," Oh man, I hear that more often then I hear your welcome these days! Whatever, Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"With that Doug unleashes his ultimate physical attack, only for Saix to catch the incoming fist with his larger one! Saix squeezes down hard on Doug's limb trying to tear it right off as he then says

," Think your flesh could ever amount to anything strong enough to pierce my defenses Enji? Think again!"

He goes to bite Doug's esophagus, only to see from the corner of his eye Shinryudramon charging for him! The mega level digimon has his shield transform in to a beam pincer before he then grabs Saix 's throat with it and has his blade turn in to a drill before he then says,

" Maybe that might not be strong enough, but this will fido! Giga Drill Breaker! "

With that the member of team 7 smashes his drill in to Saix's chest, and Saix grunts in pain as he then says,"

It does not matter how you come at me, you will fail every time! Huh?" Saix was trying to throw Shinryudramon off him, only to see ice form around his limbs! Aqua then charges at Saix and says,"

I don't think so! Magic Hour!

"With that her blade explodes with energy as she prepares to attack her foe. Saix chuckles and says

," Foolish women you really think such tricks can stop me? Think again!

" With that Saix unleashes a explosion of energy that blasts both her and Shinryudramon off him and shatters the ice! However as the ice melts from the heat of his energy Saix notices several energy orbs were they use to be and says,

" What, that looks like, Guh!"

With that Saix sees that his idea about those orbs being small energy mines are prove right as he is blasted in to the sky! Saix goes to rebound as he tracks down the blue haired women and says,"

To think she would use that ice spell as a mere bluff. She is quite clever, I think I'll take her down first! "He bounces off a wall and goes to strike Aqua again, only for Ezan to get between them! The Enji then has a orb of light and darkness form in his hands before he then says,

" I won't allow you to cause any more havoc Saix, Twilight Omega Flare!"

With that Ezan fires off his energy blast and Saix slashes at the attack with his hands, only to see it's not enough to turn back the power Ezan unleashed and gets consumed! As a explosion blasts out Saix quickly lands on the ground showing that he took damage from the blast, but not enough to keep him down. Saix is sheathing with rage at this point before he steps forward, smashing the ground with each step as he then says,"

It does not matter what you do, you will not win Enji! Even if you defeat me, you will win a battle but lose the final war! You really think you have the power that can overcome the master of evil, the most powerful will of all?

"Doug gets annoyed as he then says," I don' care what will is in are way, my will is not rolling over for any one else's!

"Saix responds with," It's that supreme arrogance which makes you so pitiful, and so hopeless! Your arrogance will doom you forever to misery, so why do you keep fighting?"

Ezan chuckles and says,

" That's simple Saix, because we don't see things the same way you do. When it comes down to it after all the times we debated this with your kind it comes down to the difference between how far much faith we have in our selves.

"Axel chuckles and says," He is right Saix, you Xemnas and the others have no trust in what we can do. I was just like you guys for a while. But, seeing Ben and the other's Enji Knights fighting this war, refusing to give up, made me see, that the fate of this universe is not as set in stone as we would think. Even if it might take a while, but as long as the guys who have what it takes manage to keep on top of the idiots, things might be able to work out.

After all, at least this way it's more than just trusting yourself to one guy, it's to a lot of others to!"

Saix laughs madly as he then says,"

Have you not all realized how worthless such belief is? You can put your faith in such things if you want, but you will only be betrayed by such feelings time and again! The history of mortals prove that they will only spin the wheel of failure and weakness forever! There is no point giving more time to something that has all ready been decided! Besides, time is up for your existence anyway!"

Saix points outside the damaged tower before everyone sees the strands of souls still heading in to the central tower keep of Neo Pandemonium and laughs madly as that tower has dark energy surge to even greater heights before he says,"

See, can you feel the despair, can you sense the darkness thinking? Zannacross must be taking all of the energy from that foolish Lacus Raystar; it's too late for even Ben Auro to make a difference now!"

Axel then has fire surround him as his magical energy explodes before he then says,"

Then it's time to settle this Saix. One way or another, only one of us is leaving here!"

Saix has dark flames blast out around him before his claws shine blood red and he then says,

" Naturally it will be you because this has gone on far enough!"

With that Saix jumps up high in to the air before he storms down like a speeding bullet and says,

" The fact that after we went through all of this and you still are trying to grasp what you can never have makes it clear you're a inferior fool Axel, and no filthy fools will be allowed to exist in the new era! There is no exit, so let every bit of you be destroyed!

Lunatic Dimensional Divider Slash!

"With that Saix attacks with a X shaped energy slash and is coming right down for Axel! However, his former friend then charges right at Saix and focuses his power as he then says,

" Saix, it's too bad you're so fixated with hate that you can't see anything else. Oh well, it's too bad but you made it clear that's where you stand Isa. Only thing left is to burn baby! Grand Nova Guillotine!

"With that Axel unleashes another massive blade of magma and clashes with Saix's attack and the collision of the two causes the entire tower to shake! As the two Dark Enji struggle to overpower each other its clear from the start who has the advantage because after only a few seconds Saix begins to push Axel back and have his energy crack!

Saix snickers and says," Your truly pitiful Axel, so proud of being a failure then you would die before expecting what needs to be done? Such stupidly can not be allowed to exist!"

Doug gets behind Axel as he then says,"

Why not man? If no one is dumb who is going to make the smart guys look good? Dumb guys have rights to and, I am going to use those rights right now! Masenko! "

With that Doug unleashes his best energy blast to try and help out Axel. At the same time Aqua and Shinryudramon unleash their best attacks as well and this combined power gives Axel a boost before Axel is able to push Saix back! Saix growls and says," It's pointless Axel, if you reject paradise, you will have nothing but an endless struggle of misery to look forward to! "

Axel gives it everything he has as he then says,"

No, you're wrong. I know now, even without having to destroy the status quo, there is a way to break out of the cycle of pain, and it's with others I can trust!"

Saix laughs and says," Don't tell me you trust the people that tried to kill you for so many years you, huh?"

Axel's fire grows before it's like a raging mini star and Saix is pushed back before he then says," What, is this?"

Axel glares at Saix before he then says,

" Well, since my so called allies were just using me, it's worth a shot! After all, a risky future is better than no future at all!

"He then smashes through his opponent's attack, and smashes Saix hard in the chest with enough force to indent his armor! Saix roars with rage as he then says,"

No, I won't let a foolish traitor like you ruin everything Axel! I WILL KILL YOU! Lunatic Purgatory Divider Laser! "

With that he fires a massive blast from his mouth that takes the shape of a surge of dark fiery energy, only for Ezan to catch the blast with his Nu Epyon and say,

" It's too bad you did not learn a thing from your companion Saix, it could have done you well. Too bad, now it's the end! Susanno Reflection Slash! "

With that Ezan has a dark glyph form around his blade before he releases a surge of holy light blast Saix back before the Enji then charges at Saix with his energy infused blade!

Saix tries to block the blade from impacting him, and the two go outside the Tower of Sin before Saix then says,"

No, I refuse, to be defeated here! "

Ezan chuckles and says,"

There is no way ill allow the same tactic to get by me twice. You dug your own grave Saix, now it's time you come to terms with it!

"Saix howls with rage as he then says," Never, I'll never be sorry for destroying this world! This existence is filthy, worthless, and broken! The new paradise must come, no matter what! And ill destroy anything that, GUH!"

With that Saix roars in pain, as he realizes Ezan pushed him in to one of the chains of soul energy being absorbed in to Zannacross! Saix is horrified at realizing this as he then says,"

No, my energy, is being drained?

No, not like this, I refuse to let it all end like this!"

Ezan responds with," It seems for as badly as you want to be part of the order of Zannacross, the dark paradise does not feel the same. " Saix still keeps Ezan back as he then says," No, ill never, EVER let you idots win!" Axel flies up above Saix as he then says," Sorry man, but this is not your call! Your not having your way, get it memorized Saix! Blazing Star Slasher!"

With that Axel unleashes a massive wheel of solar energy in the shape of his weapon that nearly looks like a sun styled Destructo Disc style attack! This blazing wheel hits Saix dead on, and causes his grip to be knocked back! A horrfied Saix roars in pain as he feels a burning gash and says," NO!" Ezan does not waste a moment as he then say," Such is fate, and this is where your fate ends! Checkmate Saix!

" With Saix weakened by the energy stream Ezan is able to force his counter attack all the way in to the Dark Enji! Saix screams in pain as he feels his body being consumed and the energy of Zannacross impales him like a stake through his chest!

Saix looks at Axel in the distance and extends his hand to try and grasp the power blasting out of the central tower before he then says," Nngh, why, why is this happening? Axel, Lea, we were supposed to, change the world! Why, do I still lack the power, to erase such, trash? Why, was my destiny, to fail?"

With that Saix's body is torn to pieces by the energy being sent his way, and Axel and the others hear the man with the title of the dancing devil of the moon give off one last roar of hate before every last trace of him is destroyed! As a shockwave from his body causes a large gust of wind to blow the Claymore Saix was welding before he transformed goes flying before it lands besides Axel. Axel sees the Lunatic shatter before he sighs and says,

" To bad Isa, you had your head in the game, but you were to stuck in the game to realize the rules, and the terms changed. Whatever, I am not backing down from this.

" Shinryudramon then says,"

Are you going to be ok Axel? I know it can't be easy having to take down one of your former buddies."

Axel powers down out of his Hades Aegis before he snickers and says,

" It's cool, things were getting frosty between us lately anyway. Still, to bad he, whoa." Axel gets dizzy and stumbles before Doug and Shinryudramon catch him and Doug says," Whoa there bud, take it easy. Don't worry, we got your back if you need a quick breather." Axel chuckles and says," You Enji really are easy to trust. Still, this is what it means to have real allies eh? Feel's different for sure. Still, its ok, I rebound fast.

Ezan then lands besides the others before he then says,"

Glad you are not to shaken up by it, we have no room for those being held back by doubt. With any luck killing Saix will slow down the revival process. However, if the energy of the celestial beast Saix had goes to Zannacross it could also cut are time even shorter. So, we have to regroup with the others now before it's too late."

Doug nods and says,"

Just hope the others were able to make it by now. Guess there is only one way to find out so let's move it!

"Aqua then giggles and says," You know Doug, it was odd you called yourself dumb when you debated with Saix."

Doug raises a eyebrow and says,

" Well, not really calling myself stupid Aqua, just calling myself not one of the know it all geniuses. After all, I may not know everything but I know what counts and how to make it right. "

Aqua nods and says," I can agree to that. Sometimes it's hard to figure out what is going on in that stubborn mind of yours, but your heart always manages to stay true. It's intriguing to say the least."

Doug chuckles and says

," And just what is that suppose to mean?"

Aqua winks and says,"

Just that Doug, that you're a lair of a person like a misery."

With that Aqua dashes off to join the others and Doug just tips his hat before he then says,"

God damn it, she can say that if she wants but women are still one of the biggest riddles in this cosmos. Whatever, time to see if we can get to the bottom of this riddle before it's too late. "

With that Doug and the others dash off to hope they can make it in time to get in to the throne room, and for now with this situation dealt with, we now return to the main group to see if that main situation is also nearly solved! And for that we now turn back to where we left Ben and co before this diversion forced itself in to the equation, and that would be Ben and his allies charging through Neo Pandemonium !

* * *

To everyone's relief Ben's emotions were not leading them astray, because as they dashed down the corridors the forces getting in their way only intensified! At the moment Ben and the others are fighting against what seems to be endlessly spawning Necrocalcous with the persistent Royal Guards leading the assault!

Ben has just slashed through an ax welding demon before he notices beyond him is a large carpet with torches and statues of angels lined up, before a imposing staircase leading to massive black doors with the symbol of Zannacross on them are above him! Seeing energy seeping out of the door Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

That has to be it, I know it is!

The doors to Lacus, and Zannacross, are right there!"

Cloud nods and says,"

We are almost there, just need to make one final push. Huh?"

Cloud deflects a incoming energy blast before he then sees the giant demonic knight statues become real and explode with dark energy before he then says,"

But they know it to, so this is going to be one intense push."

James nods and says," Don't let any of this stuff lose your focus Ben, it's all just distractions. The only thing that matters is you getting through that door!"

Thor nods as lighting surges around his celestial hammer and says,"

Ay, move forward hero, we will make sure you have a path! For Cosmos!"

With that Thor Pit Omnimon and a bunch of the other celestial forces open fire to blow there demonic road blocks out of the way and Ben gets ready and takes a deep breath before he then says,"

All right, here we go!" With that Ben flash steps right in to the door and says,"

Lacus, this nightmare is going to end right now, don't worry I am here!

"Ben is about to kick the doors down when all of a sudden a surge of darkness repels him! Ben gets annoyed as he sees a literal firewall of dark energy surge around the door before the voice of Damonus then says," Those that do not have authorization to the throne room must have the key of sin, the weight of shame, the scales of agony, the,"

As more objects are listed Ben clenches his fist and then says,

" What, you need all of these keys to get past the doors? God damn it, I don't have any time for some tacky fetch quest when the fate of the universe and my girlfriend is riding on this! Screw the rules, no matter what I am getting in now! Kaio Ken times four, Quasar Justice Force Slash"

With that Ben slashes with everything he has at the doors in front of him and even a surge of dark fire and lighting at once hitting him does not make him pause a second! Ben just puts everything he has in to his strike as he then sees the door start to crack before he then says,"

After all of this, there is no way ill fail! Zannacross, your time is through, no matter what!"

With that Ben keeps on slashing at the door no matter what is being thrown his way, and his determination is being felt by those behind those doors!

* * *

Yes, we now change the scene to the other side of the door, where we see how Lacus is faring since we saw her last time! It seems that while Zannacross is unleashing his full fury on the battered women, Ben's lover is using all of her power to resists! However, as we return to her it's clear she is being pushed to her absolute limit as she is now screaming in pain! Damonus and the others are shocked at this level of defiance before Kefka then says,"

Oh come on you stupid girl, it's hopeless! It's all over, so you are just making this drag on like some lame idiot that won't quit! "

Sephiroth crosses his arms and says," It is intriguing that despite all of the pain and ordeals she has gone through, she still has enough power to directly resists Zannacross 's will."

Damonus snickers and says,

" Bah, Cosmos and the celestial beings likely made sure there product would not be broken so easily. But it won't matter soon, all of their efforts will be in vain for not even Cosmos can stop are revenge! Yes, I can feel it, the energy is now nightly six, no, nightly seven percent complete! Just a bit more, a little while longer! No matter how hard this dimension resists, one way or another they will be forced to except that it's the end of everything!"

Ravxen/ Zannacross cackles madly as the darkness is nearly flooding the area and he then says,

" Yes, YES! The time has come, for everyone to see the final climax of this reality, the last act of this pitiful existence! Mortals can cling on to their existence as hard as they can, they can't hide that there true desire is a release from their suffering. And soon they will all be released from their pain forever, as the darkness consumes everything! Yes, once the final light of hope is crushed, the final fantasy will be crushed!"

Lacus remains defiant as she then says,"

No, it's not over yet, I won't allow it! I refuse to die, I refuse to let this be the end! The desires that I and Ben have, the desires this universe has, I refuse to relent them to you Zannacross! AHHH!"

With that Zannacross hits deeper in to Lacus and his energy tendril abstracts more energy from her as Zannacross 's demonic eye from within the Trans Dimensional prison narrows with hate as his true voice booms out and says,"

Embrace death child, your fate is sealed. No power in existence can stop your demise. Your hero will never be able to save you, for he is but a mere mortal and his power is nothing to mine! Embrace the end, for nothing can stop it now!

"With that everyone hears an explosion before the two doors to the throne room are blasted open! A second later Ben jumps in looking angry as he then says,"

Don't pat your self's on the back, this is not over till, AHH!"

With that Ben is instantly blasted with energy beams from all sides before an explosion breaks out! Kira snickers as he then says,"

Presumptions fool, time you see how a hero's story truly ends. "

Lacus is horrified as she sees the Divine Mugen Nova go flying and says

," BEN! No!"

Kefka laughs and says," Man that was easy, the sucker just jumped right in to the line of fire! Guess the little Enji was so worked up he forgot who he was messing with! "

Kuja snickers and says," I admit it's a bit anti climactic for him to just , wait, that energy?"

Kuja and the others see a flicker of light before the Divine Mugen Nova turns to a wisp of smoke! Damonus at once gets on edge as he then says,

" What, that's just a decoy? Wait, does that mean, a shadow clone?"

With that everyone sees a explosion of light before they all hear Ben's voice say,

" I learned the hard way to many times what happens when I rush in to things so forgive me if I wanted to make sure the floor where I was standing in was clean."

With that everyone sees Ben, the true Ben float in to the throne room with a aura of golden energy! Kira narrows his eyes and then says,"

Crafty to the very end, but your slyness won't save you now Ben Auro."

Kuja chuckles and says," Sorry hero, your princess seems to be in another castle so you can just leave now."

Ben sees Lacus, and smiles as he then says,

" That's fine, my queen is right here so I am not going anywhere. Lacus, I am so glad that I am not too late. Are you ok?

" Lacus has tears roll down her eyes as she looks at Ben and says,

" Don't worry, I am just shaken, not stirred Ben. Oh Ben, I am sorry to scare you like this. But, I could not let them hurt you, and I knew you would come for me. "

Ben nods and says," Thanks for believing in me Lacus, I promise I won't let you down this time no matter what. Don't worry , I know you had to do what you had to do. Just hang in there a little more, soon it will all be over and we can go home, together. "

Ultimecia crosses her arms before she extends her black wings and says," How cruel of you hero, lying to your beloved lover in her final moments."

Exdeath then begins to power up as he then says,"

You seem to have a impression that this is anything but your execution site Ben Auro. But soon you, the Enji Knights, the angels and all others will be destroyed by the ultimate power!

"Ben has a deadly serious look form in his eyes as he then says,

" I don't think so. You think I am afraid of you guys? Think again, I knew what I was getting in to from the start, but all of your powers combined won't stop me! At last, its time I fulfill my destiny and save the universe by defeating all of you once and for all!"

Xemnas has dark lighting form around his hands as he then says,"

It seems your heart has led you to obliteration. Perhaps it does not pay to listen to ones heart? I'll be sure to remember that, when I live as a new superior being."

Damonus then explodes with dark flames as lighting starts to circle around his staff and he glares at Ben before he then says,"

You truly are a brave fool if you think you can brazenly walk in to this scared event and expect to walk out of it alive! You will pay, you will pay DEARLY for causing the Zannacross Empire so much trouble! Yes, now and forever you will be the example of all who defy the supreme god of darkness! "

Zannacross laughs as his Ravxen body crosses his arms and says,"

Yes, the flawed inferior mortal heart makes its ultimate last stand and everyone will bear witness to the consequences for such idiocy! Well done making it before the curtain call Ben Auro, you sure are persistent. But, it's about time you see what true power truly is! Don't think just because you beat that overgrown monkey you stand a chance. Brad Fowltror was just the ultimate embodiment of your kind's stupidly, not the personification of power he so tried to believe he was! But since you made it this far, the least I can do is show you just what a real god's power is! And make no mistake, you will perish. Seyia could not vanquish me, he could only delay me long enough for Cosmos to spring her little trap. But, no mere mortal can defy me and I'll make you see dearly the price of thinking otherwise!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,

" Maybe, but I am not alone Zannacross! I have the backing, the strength of my friends, the angels, all the other people in this existence, and Cosmos herself at my side! This combined will, is a strength even greater than the true god of darkness! But that won't matter anyway, ill finish this before you're ever free!" Kira snickers as he draws his sword and says,"

Still naïve, and still so obsessed with your precious emotions my young, foolish apprentice. But, once and for all you shawl learn the limits of such bounds!

"He is about to power up before he sees a holy energy blast head his way and instantly slices it in half, only to see Master Myers appear besides Ben! As the other Masters, the Royal Knights, and the rest of the Enji and the Justice Force start to enter the room Myers then says," Kira, my son your mistaken. For it will be you and your elk that see just what true light can shine from this determination we have! "

Sonic chuckles tensely as he then says," Well, looks like there is nothing left to go, but get this party started! "

Gabriel then extends his wings and says,

" Zannacross, even after all of this time you have learned nothing about your mistake. You can never have your way again, we will overcome your fury to save this universe!"

Zannacross gets annoyed as all of his supports begin to power up and he says,

" I had enough of all of your idiocy, and all of your arrogance! All the pieces have been gathered, so let all of you pests be squashed at once!

" Damonus rises his staff and says,"

This has gone on long enough, destroy them all and rip out there energy to free are master!" With that everyone gets ready for one massive heap of pain as Ben looks at Lacus again and says,"

All right, this is it, no matter what, I won't lose! Today is the day where we prove that good can over come the ultimate evil! Everyone, let's go!"

With that the ultimate battle between good and evil at last kicks off, but before we can see the kick off, we will have to wait a bit more, because this is where we get off today's train folks! Yes, sorry but such a confrontation must be given its due. Can Ben and the others overcome the combined forces of darkness before Lacus is killed and Zannacross is restored? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time the massive battle royal between the forces of good and evil get under way!

With the combined might of the number one servant of the evil emperor, the supreme demon lord Damonus, a powered up Kira, Xemnas, Sephiroth and more to say are hero's are in for one rough time is a understatement! However, Ben once more unleashes his ultimate power, the same power he used to crush Brad! And with this power Ben makes it clear he is the number one threat to the Zannacross Empire. However, as the battle takes its turn, the true desires of several hearts make there internets clear at last, and another shocking event turns the tables! To say anything more would kind of ruin things, so I'll just say, you don't want to miss a word of what 's going to happen so stay tuned to

_**Chapter 183: Hour of Judgment, The Ultimate Desire!**_ See you there! Ah, before we go, just a few authors' notes. First off, I am sorry that the chapter took so long to get back to Ben and co, but, I figured that it would be better to get the space battles all done this time rather than take away from the big showdown next time. Just hope it was worth it haha.

Ah yes, Hidan, Kazku, and Sasori were all cameos from the Naruto series. Despite, the main character having sever issues of stupidly, they have some sweet villeins haha.

Also, the E.S Dan and E.S Napail , and the E.S Levi if you forgot were all machines from Xenosaga. In essence super powered mobile suits with some sort of divine power, just another way of me to make people more aware of Xenosaga and Xenogears I suppose haha.

Ah, and for how I had things go with Saix, well, after all of the stuff that happened between Saix and Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, I thought the way it went down in Kingdom Hearts 2 was rather weak since they did not even interact or react to each other's final moments in the end. I suppose that like with Xigbar adding in all of this kind of stuff in final Mix and days after they are all ready dead kind of lessen the impact, and of course like my problem with the series, spending so much time on random Disney worlds and not the main plot never helps, so once more I just thought it would be nice to explore what they should have done in the real version lol.

Well, with that, that would be all for now. Thanks for the reviews once more, sorry for the delay, I got slightly delayed by unexpected events again, but, at least the first chapter of 2011 is not too delayed. Urg, good god, it's really 2011 all ready, where the hell did my time go? Er, any way, hope to see more reviews, and till next time!


	74. C 183: The Crucial Showdown of Destiny!

_**Chapter 183: The Crucial Moment of Destiny! Reckoning of the Extreme Desire! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars time was running out for the good guys to get out of doomsday, and Ben and the other hero's were doing everything they could to try and make this deadline! Ben's allies in space showed the Zannacross Imperial forces that no matter what they threw at them they would not give up, and thanks to a massive amount of skill, bravery, and some sacrifice the elite Zannacross forces including Margulis, and the command ship of the empire, the Super Nova Crusher Dark Specter and more were taken down at last! Meanwhile Domon was able to show he could surpass Master Asia, and after his former master was snapped to his senses he then helped his former student by controlling the Grand Master Gundam long enough for Domon and the others to take down the Devil Gundam! With all of these sacrifices all the collation between the Lylat and former Zeon forces hoped for was that it was worth something, and as they fought, so did Ben!

While the defenders of Neo Pandemonium only got more intense with their attacks, the good guys rallied together and overcome every kind of assault that was thrown their way!

The passage to their goal got personal for some when a vengeful Saix showed his scar crossed face, and was determined to make Axel pay for helping Ben and the others! And so the two former friends became bitter enemies and when it was clear that the two members of the Organization saw things very differently they unleashed everything they had at each other! While Ben went on ahead to insure he would not fail to save Lacus, it might have seemed that his presence would have been missed since now that Saix had both the powers of the dark side and the energy of the Celestial Beast Gerzar empowering him the Dark Enji with the title of the Luna Divider made clear how displeased he was at the Fiery Assassins turn of heart! However, Axel quickly saw that he had made the right choice as Ezan, Doug, Aqua and Shinryudramon came to his aide, and working together they were able to at last end the berserk villain's rampage!

And just in time to, because around this time Ben was at last able to breach the final defenses of the dark forces in his way, and make it in to the throne room of Neo Pandemonium just in time to see Lacus desperately struggling to stop Zannacross from tearing all of her life force energy out of her to break his seal and be free! And he also found Damonus, Kira, Xemnas and all the others remaining major villains waiting for him! But despite this massive amount of evil wrath waiting to tear him to pieces, Ben's resolve is not chipped at all, because no matter what his determination to save Lacus and end this war refuses to waver! And with his friends and the Celestial Ones and the Royal Knights all backing him up, it's clear the final stage of this battle , and just maybe this entire war between the forces of light and darkness is ready to ignite! Can Ben at last fulfill his destiny and take down his many foes in time to save Lacus and stop the return of the ultimate evil? The time of destiny is upon us all, so let us see who will come out of this showdown! Everyone better be ready, because this train is not stopping for anything! All right then, the bang of a new chapter, bangs right now so here we go!

* * *

Before we begin today's climatic chapter we briefly start today's episode briefly, (for real this time lol)

with the forces outside the soon to be ultimately extreme war zone! Just one of the many people on the edge of their seats is Ansem, and as he, Doctor Robotnik and Admiral Peppy Hare are still analyzing the progress of the space battle still raging on! Even with the deaths of Ulube Margulis Thrawn and many other of the top Imperial commanders the Zannacross die hards don't even know the meaning of retreat or fear as long as there master is about to be revived!

And since a direct assault on Vandalgyon will just cause painful consequences the fleet the high ups have just focused on clearing a path for the ground forces to land so they can hopefully make a difference and otherwise have been monitoring the energy around the dark planet below them. In fact at the moment Robotnik has just analyzed the energy around Neo Pandemonium and Peppy has just chewed tensely on a carrot as he then says,"

Well, what's up doc?" Robotnik gulps and says," Let's just say, we don't have time to be cautious gentlemen. The last scan has shown that the darkness around the castle has increased by nearly two hungered percent!"

Ansem gasps as he then says,"

So much darkness, I can nearly taste it from here! Could this mean that Zannacross has all ready been revived?"

Robotnik chuckles grimly as he then says,"

Oh no, that is not the case I assure you Ansem. If the Emperor of Darkness was free, we would all know instantly from the feeling of terror. No, we are not at that stage yet. But, we are cutting it close, for this analyzes shows that the Trans Dimensional seal is nearly breached. Either Lacus Raystar has had all of her energy taken, or something close to it."

Several holograms of many of the high ranking commanders of the forces, including Bright Noa, Ackbar, General Genis-Vell of the Kree, Ronixis J, Kenny and more are all circling around Ansem and Peppy before Bright then says,"

What is going on? Have the Enji Knights and the others failed? "

Ansem look confident as he then says,"

I doubt it, I am sure I would have felt it. No, they are just likely having a hard time fulfilling their objective. Considering they have to overcome the combined might of the most powerful being of evil in the history of the universe, I would say there struggle is a justified one."

Genis-Vell nods and says,"

No don't they are fighting with everything they have, I just hope for everything in the universe's sake, it's enough. It seems we are on the verge of the apocalypse itself. If worst comes to worst, we do have the Cosmic Saber super laser we acquired from one of Weil's vaults. The Death Star's Super laser, hopefully it would be powerful enough to destroy them all before the worst case scenario can unfold. It may condemn us all to hell for slaying angels and are own hero's, but its better then existing itself dying.

"Peppy nods and says,"

Remain calm everyone, we may be on that verge but we are not there yet. I know the Enji will come through, there is no need to think about such desperate measures just yet. They have come through every time till now and with the help of the Celestial beings I am sure they will not fail again."

Robotnik nods and says

," Yes, those like Sonic and Ben Auro have shown they have the power to make miracles appear out of the most impossible odds. And, if that power can overcome even MY genius, then they should be able to overcome this! So, you better not slack off on the job now hero's!

"Ansem nods and closes his eyes as he then says,"

Yes, if anyone in the history of existence can defy the judgment of the devil, my son, Ben Auro and the others can. Ezan, Ben, everyone, now is the time to show this existence what are true power is! "With that Ansem and the others go back to focusing their efforts at not being killed as the Eldrige and the rest of the armada do their best to take down any threat that is coming their way! However, for now we leave theses individuals to focus on are main event!

* * *

And of course that means where we left off last time so without further interruption we now return to the throne room of the castle of darkness, where the ultimate battle royal is just about to kick off! And so the scene is now Ben with his many allies staring down the combined evil eyes of Damonus, Sephiroth, Xemnas, Kefka, Kira, Exdeath Ultimecia and the massive demonic eye of Zannacross! Still Ben just sees Lacus 's hopeful face and does not even think about getting afraid before he sees the villains all in there fighting stances before he chuckles and says,"

Well, it's clear you all have spent a lot of effort preparing one big party, still, Its time your party is canceled for good."

Xemnas snickers and says,"

Your power has made you bold Enji. Or, are you merely putting up this facade to not get consumed with despair? It matters not, in the end your defiance will be reduced to nothingness all the same. I do give you kudos for managing to make it this far. You truly are one of the most powerful mortals of the light to exist in man kinds history.

" Zannacross chuckles as he then says,"

Yes, to think out of all the possibilities, a naïve weaklings like you could have evolved to such a threat. A mere speck of dust, with nothing noteworthy by luck managed to find the star sword, and through sheer will evolve in to such a threat? It's even more of a anomaly then Seyia's accession to a super heroic annoyance! But, even if you are the ultimate hero of this realm, you're still a champion of mortals and nothing else! Such power is worthless in the face of true supreme power, the ultimate darkness born from the truth of death! Once and for all, it's time to make it clear to all of existence what the worth of such fragile illusions are!"

Gabriel then has his holy energy flare up and his wings extend before he then says,"

Zannacross, the fact that after all of this time you see your failures as mere glitches in your plans prove despite everything you still understand nothing about mortals! Despite how you obese over them, you only see the bad, and refuse to see their goodness, there talent! Cosmos and all of us have seen despite the vast amount of sin mortals weld they also have just as strong sources of virtue, strong enough senses that they can overcome the darkness within them and the darkness of hell!"

Damonus snickers and says," What rubbish, you angels will defend to the death your beloved failures since you can't ever admit your path has failed! But no matter how blind you are to the truth, it's still the truth. And that reality is that what strength humans and others have may be impressive, it's to massively overwhelmed by the weakness of the masses, the greedy impulses of the majority. "

Zannacross chuckles as Ravxen crosses his arms and says,"

All too true Damonus. Indeed, strong Nobel individuals can have the best intentions, but even there strength will be eroded bit by bit, by the unending wave of sin and weakness of the masses of disgusting inferior life forms. Yes, it's clear that after all of this time that if this universe is still stuck in its cycle of hate and lust by now, then it will always be trapped in this cycle. I am beyond tired of seeing you idiots run around in your desperate circle; it's time to end this once and for all!"

Ben gets determined as he then says,"

Your wrong Zannacross! Even if there are countless people that are weak, senseless, and cause problems and don't listen, there are still those that strive not to be consumed by the pain of the reality. Even if it's hard and sometimes we have to go backwards, we just keep going forward!

"Zannacross has darkness blast up around the entire area before he then says,"

Spare me your heroic feel good speech's, you have been uttering such nonsense since the dawn of time to make your struggles have meaning. After all, desperate creatures will resort to anything to insure there survival, only to revert back to their base state when the crises has past. After all, that's why you traitors are so desperate as to dare to defy me eh rats?"

He then glares at Bowser and Bowser gulps before he then says,"

Oh come on, like I did not see where this was going! The way you all were talking to me behind my shell, I knew you were going to give me one painful game over when you guys won so at least now I have a chance!"

Ravxen responds with," And you're just proving my point all the more nitwit . Desperate to survive, you mortals will make any lie look like the truth if it makes you think you can somehow change reality. But this fact won't change. You're just delaying the inevitable because you can't bear to admit what your future is."

Damonus at once has dark fire blast out around him before he then says,"

That's right, you all have defied your judgment for long enough, but you can't run from the destiny of this realm any longer! So, mortals and traitors, face your one true future! Enough of this, there is no escape for you maggots! All of your bounds will be swallowed up by the vortex of ultimate discord, Chaos Inferno!

" With that Damonus clutch's his hand and instantly unleashes a storm of dark fire at everyone! As Ben moves out of the way of this wave of deadly heat he sees Sephiroth extend his black angel wing before he then says,

" Enjoy the pleasure of watching everything you cherish vanish before your eyes!"

With that Sephiroth unleashes even more pillars of fire and also unleashes a barrage of meteors! As Ben moves at full speed to avoid the incoming attacks he slashes in half a incoming meteor before he sees the other villains at once unleash their own magical assaults before Ben braces himself and says,

" Well, no one said this was going to be easy. But, this has to be done no matter what! That, feeling!"

In an instant Ben turns around and blocks a incoming blade that came right out of the fire, and sees none other than Kira glaring at him! Ben instantly has a golden energy sword form to block the incoming blade coming out of Kira's demonic hand before he glares at his onetime superior and says,

" Your getting sloppy Darth Douch, I predicted that! Guess I finally learned all of your tricks."

Kira forms a devilish smirk as he then says,"

Keep telling yoru self that, as I break that heart of yours. I am interested at seeing just what stage of a being the ultimate power of the pawn of Cosmos can, Guh!"

With that Ben roundhouse kicks Kira to the wall as he then says,"

I am done with your speeches Kira, I don't have time to play your games! I showed you who was full of hot air last time, and since I am in control of my power this time, there is no escape for you!

" Kira cracks his neck as his angelic and demonic wings extend out of his back and his aura once more becomes that of both light and dark before he then says,"

Think you can mock me, you clueless buffoon? You're not the only one who's changed since before, and unlike you, I have true power at my command!"

With that Kira 's eyes glow red and Ben is shocked as he unleashes a surge of power before the son of the Grand Master then points his blades at Ben and says,"

Grand Ethereal Strike!

" With that Kira instantly unleashes a massive energy beam at Ben, and Ben is shocked at how quickly his foe discharged such a powerful blast! As Ben is pushed to the edge of the chamber he gathers his energy to try and counter the attack and says," Great, he is definitely different than before. Well, I held off going to full power just for this, and now I'll be ready to, whoa!"

Ben is shocked to see Kira is behind him, even as his blast is still raging at him! Kira then has the Cissiagrim surge with red energy as he then says,

" Your power is not enough, for power alone can't change this world Ben. It is time for your era to vanished once and for all!"

He is about to thrust is sword through Ben's heart, only for Master Myers to appear and intercept it! The collision of family members blades causes a shock-wave as Myers looks serious and says,"

There is no way I shawl allow my own son to destroy not only my dream, but the dream of the universe! I would never have thought you would fall to such lengths my son."

Kira snickers as he tries to overpower Myers and says,"

That's because you have been out of touch with reality for some time now you deprecate old man. Do you expect for a second for me to think you even have what it takes to kill me? You came back from death just to, huh?"

To his shock as he was trying to overpower his father Myers unleashed a holy energy blast from his hand, and cut Kira's check with it! As Kira sees blood come down he sees Myers point his Primus sword at his son and say,"

Where do you think your iron resolve came from lad? My pain weights far less than the total collapse of existence, and its clear your beyond any salvation Kira!"

Kira just narrows his eyes and says,"

Right you are, because that name has been dead for years. I told you, I am Darth Judicar! The Judge, and executioner of all rotten matter! "

With that the villain unleashes a barrage of lighting fast strikes as he blocks attacks from both Ben and the Grand Master. Damonus sees this and points his staff at Ben before he then says,"

There is no mercy for you trash, you escaped death for long enough as it is! Sinners Voltage!"

With that the Demon Lord unleashes a powerful blast of dark lighting while Ben has his back turned. However Gabriel then appears and catch's the bolt in his holy staff! The celestial being then glares at his masked foe as he then says,"

Don't think you will have your way vile demon! All of your years of waiting will end up in defeat!

"Damonus has a sword with a scythe on the edge of the hilt form out of blood before him before he grabs it and says

," You weak angels can change nothing! Its time you pets of Cosmos learn some obedience!"

With that Gabriel responds with,

" And you should learn when to give up! Celestial Dragoons!

"With that the angel unleashes a barrage of whole beams in the form of Dragon Heads but the number one supporter of Zannacross simply responds with,"

I'll show you how inferior you weak willed angels truly are! Scorn of the Condemned! "

With that Damonus raises his hand and demonic skulls blast out of the ground in front of him and collide with the incoming attacks! As explosions break out all around them the two at once begin going at each other with light speed fast attacks! They nearly get in front of Ben and Kira 's own brawl, but despite the hectic frenzy of power surging all around him Ben remains focus on his current objective, which is taking down the traitor before him! As Kira unleashes another barrage of energy blasts at Ben only for Ben to slash through them and try to land another blow before he then says,"

You should realize by now Judicar, that there is no way you guys will ever get away with this! Even if you get us out of the way, others will rise to stand against you! There is no way your order will be expected!"

As the two clash blades again Kira is right in Ben's face as his eyes glow red before he then says,

" You think we seek the approval of inferior trash that can't understand anything there simple instincts can comprehend? There is no need for them to understand, for what we seek is the utter purge of all unworthy life! The time for equal rights has long since past. The unworthy will never be able to rise above their inferiority, there for they merely obstructing perfection!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Don't you guys realize by now, perfection, true perfection is impossible even for a god? You can never have every single thing right, trying to make it that way is just going to make you crazy, though I think we are past that point."

Kira snickers as he then says,"

You only think it's impossible because you're too weak to go to do what is needed to truly save life! That's the difference between us, the TRUE difference between us Ben Auro! You seek to be a hero, while I seek to truly fix the solution to this dimension! That, is why you will forever be weaker than me! Paradise Lost,

"Before he can finish Myers slashes him to the side and after blocking that attack the leader of the Enji then says,"

You have got it all wrong! It's not perfection that will fix the cosmos, it is patience, and a willing to understand each other to work together that is needed to build a better world. You're just trying to justify your sorrow driven insanity! "

Kira looks furious as he then says,"

You idiots will never give it up, you're pathetic! You state I am insane, yet you expect something that has failed throughout the history of existence will work now just because you hope it will? You have nothing but your faith and dreams keeping your flimsy pillar standing, and soon that pillar that is your world will fall to pieces all the way. Cosmos may have the patience or the naivety to watch this endless cycle of sin repeat itself with hope of change that will not exist but I and Zannacross have ran out of it for a while. Yes. Anyone who is not letting their worthless hopes get in the way would see it clear that only destruction is in store for this cosmos. As long as there are people like Brad Fowltror and Weil Zabi, people who only think of themselves, conflict is unavoidable. Peace is not are true desire, but pain! We will all wipe are selves out one way or another, but at least through Zannacross existence will be reborn properly!"

Ben is disgusted with his foe and says

," You really are pathetic Kira, you have no faith in humanity! We all are stronger then what you think of us, and we have the power to learn and grow from this pain, to become stronger! And then one day, we just might be able to, GUH!"

Kira smashes Ben in the leg with his demonic hand and says,

" Those same old lines, are more than a little worn don't you think? You only have faith in humanity because by a stroke of luck Lacus Raystar expected your love, likely out of pity. But, mere love is not enough; such feelings are not strong enough to overcome such massive corruption! Love seldom lasts forever, but despair is never-ending! "

Ben knocks Kira off him and says,"

Maybe, but hope lasts forever to!

"Ben is about to charge at Kira, before an energy wall forms between them! Ben then sees Xemnas flying at him looking murderous as red energy blades form out of his hands and the leader of and sole surviving official member of the Dark Enji then says,

" Maybe so, but hope for the end of sorrow will only cause the wheels of misery to turn. For true peace to be obtained, let this realm fade to nothingness !

"Xemnas then slashes at Ben to, and unleashes a energy sphere at Ben with his free hand, only for Ezan, still in his Divine Joutei state to appear in front of the energy orb and slash it in half before he then says

," We won't fade Xemnas, it's time for you all to learn that all of you combined don't have the power to destroy us!

"Ezan then turns to Ben and says,"

Sorry for the delay, that last obstacle was one of the stubborn ones."

Ben grins and says,

" Thanks Ezan. Don't worry, you're not, too late."

Doug Shinryudramon Axel and Aqua all arrive in the throne room as well before Doug then says,"

Well, looks like we got here just in time to kick some more idiots through a wall or two!"

Axel snickers and says,"

Just watch where you're punching cowboy or your head will be off your neck before you know it.

" Xemnas at once turns to his former henchmen and says,

" Axel, so you have made it here. I figured Saix would be superior, how, deplorable."

Axel looks bitter and says,"

Thanks for the vote of confidence Xemnas. Saix may have chewed me up and spit me out if it were not for these guys having my back. It's always glad to have real people you can count on. Now, time to make you pay for lying to me all of those years! "

Xemnas glares at Axel with cold eyes as his energy flares up and he then says," You don't know your place, even now? How sad, for now that means you will die as a even bigger fool traitor."

Shinryudramon points his blade at Xemnas and says,"

The only fool is you for thinking you can get away with being such a jerk!"

With that he, Axel, Doug, and more all charge at Xemnas, only for the clone of Seyia to close his eyes, and instantly have white laser beams blast out all over his body and blast everyone back before he flies above them and says,

" Oh we will get away with this Digimon, make no mistake about it. Axel, as your former superior the last thing I can do to you is enlighten you about what is the reality of existence. Hopes and dreams, and the bounds of inferior beings are all worthless without power. Anger and hate rule supreme, and the hate for this current existence will concur all else!

" With that Xemnas has clones of himself form to his sides before he renews his assault! A determined Ezan glazes his Sharingan eyes at his foe and says

," Your wrong Xemnas, hate is not the strongest emotion in this existence, its desire to have our happiness! Judgment Blitz!

" Ezan then unleashes a barrage of light speed fast slashes, but Xemnas blocks them all with his own blades expect for one that cuts his face before he chuckles and says,

" But they will never find that happiness, and so there anger will only continue to intensify. Even when we think we are content, we are still yearning. The nature of man, is for them to hunger more and more till they devour everything. But, soon that hunger will be fulfilled, by the utopia that is to come!

" Ezan responds with," Forget it, ill never allow that to happen!"

With that Ezan and Xemnas continue to go at it, and at the moment some of his allies are Luigi, Yoshi and Mario!

* * *

Luigi is about to try and run over, only for a stray bolt of energy released by Xemnas to land before Luigi and blow him to the wall! As Luigi tries to ease the pain in his head he can barley fallow Xemnas and Ezan slashing at each other before he moans and says,"

Oh man, what am I even doing here? I can't even put a dent in one of these guys! I knew I should have gotten Mario to just let me stay home and watch the house!"

Yoshi looks determined as he then says,

" Come on Luigi, this is no time for theses bullies to get in to our skin! Yoshi knew that these guys were going to be way stronger then Yoshi, but we have to at least do something to help Mario Ben and the others! Otherwise these guys were going to harm Miss Lacus, and then everyone else! So, we can't give up to theses bozo's!"

Luigi sighs and then says

," I guess last thing I want to be now is deep fried. But, I just, AHH!"

With this the green hero of the Mushroom Kingdom sees a spike of ice come for his head and ducks as it bounces off the wall to try again! Luigi unleashes a fire ball to blast it to pieces before he hears a sinister cackles and turns around to see Kefka right in his face! Luigi jumps back as Kefka laughs right at him before the mad clownish bad guy then says,"

What's wrong ugly, this too intense for your fragile little mind? Don't worry, this party is not too much longer. It's only going to go on till you're all dead!

"Luigi gulps as he then says,"

Hey now , can't we all talk about this?

" Kefka snickers as his evil energy surges out of him and he then says,

"Did we say this was going to be a debate? No, this is going to be where you're all blown up in to itty bitty pieces!"

Kefka then claps his hands and lightning bolts strike all around the area! Luigi and Yoshi play a intense game of hot foot to avoid being zapped before Kefka cackles and extends his pinky before he then says,"

That's right, dance, dance! Show me what the agony of worms is!

"Kefka is about to fire a energy blast till he senses something and jumps up just as Mario was coming for him! Mario looks determined as he then says,"

Don't think trying to hurt my friends are funny you creepy clown!"

Kefka widens his eyes as he then says,

" Oh, and what are you going to do about it fatso?"

He casts a dark Firega spell and unleashes a sea of fire at Mario. However the red and blue hero then says,"

Something like a this! Giga Fire Ball!

" With that Mario unleashes a massive fire ball right back at his opponent's spell, and to Kefka 's shock, Mario's fireball absorbs the stream of dark fire and grows even larger!

Kefka raises a eyebrow and says," That's not very fu, GUH!"

With that Kefka is hit by the fire ball and a explosion occurs!"

Mario grins and says,"

All a right! Thanks for acting Luigi, it helped dropped his guard!"

Luigi shifts his eyebrows and says,

" Er, right bro, acting. Anyway, maybe that will shut that clown up and we will, AH!"

With that the ground shakes around the trio before they see dark chains of energy break up and grapple their feet! Kefka emerges from the smoke, looking little more than annoyed as he then says,"

You deadbeats are so dumb you can't take a good joke! Well, maybe you can fry good at least!"

With that Kefka puts his right hand in the air and forms a massive ball of dark energy as he then says,"

You better say your prayers, this will scare you stiff before you become millions of pieces! Joke's over, time you rats learn your place! Forsaken Rage! "

With that Kefka fires a massive black energy blast at the hero's, only for a white and green energy beam to hit it from the side! Only a moment latter Terra lands besides Mario and says,"

Kefka, you gone on for far too long treating others like your toys! This nightmare ends here!"

Kefka rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh good, I was hoping you would not miss the party Terra, it would not be the same without my number one doll present ! I hope you're not getting any wise ideals. Your too late, if you thought when I ruined your world was a nightmare, that's going to seem like a nice dream compared to what Zannacross has in mind! "

Terra remains defiant as she then says,"

No, it's not too late, I won't give up on Lacus that easy! I , WE will protect the future! Ultima!"

With that Terra transforms in to her Espar form and unleashes a powerful burst of energy at her hated foe! However Kefka unleashes his own Ultima spell and as the two magic spells collide he says,"

Seriously your little hopes and dreams are so annoying, ill break ALL of them! All of you hero's put together can't oppose the power we have! You're all losers, so DIE like losers!"

With that he puts even more power in to his attack, however Collette, Yuna, Master Zoda, Pit and others then fire at Kefka and the bad guy warps out of the area before appearing above them all before cackling and saying,"

Nice try, but all of you can keep on coming, just to leap in to the fire! You're on the wrong side losers, read the writing on the wall and weep! Anyone that cries the loudest gets a prize! Oh? Hey, that's not crying!

" Kefka turns around and sees Bowser trying to smash him with his fist! Kefka warps out of the way of the Koopa King's fist just as it smashes in to the wall before a angry Bowser then says,

" Shut up all ready you annoying clown! Man, I hate loudmouths that think they are better than me!"

Kefka blasts Bowser in the back with a flare spell before he then says,"

Oh I AM better then a ugly monster like you Bowser! Your even dumber than I thought if you thought you could betray us and get away with it! Well, I did plan on turning you in to my cold stuffed coat for the new world, but at least then you would have been something important!"

Bowser gets enraged as he then says,

" That does it! I am Bower, the king of the Koopa clan, AND I AM NOT A COAT! I am not going to let some scrawny clown disrespect the king! "

With that Bowser unleashes a massive blast of energy from his mouth, only for Kefka to shatter it with his aura and says,"

I can do whatever I please you disgusting lug, for I have more power in this finger then you have in your entire body! Your size means nothing when your brain is to slow to make use of it anyway. I may be a tad crazy, but I am REALLY crazy at battle so you have no chance! "

Bowser growls and says,

" When I get my hands on you, you're going to pay!"

Bowser then curls up in to his shell and charges at Kefka like a speeding spiky bolder! Kefka easily dodges this attack and says,"

Oh please, such a lame attack is nothing! Face it your going to die and tonight ill be dinning on turtle soap!

" Mario then jumps over to where Bowser is and winds up his Ultra Hammer as he then says,"

Looks like we need a rebound!

"With that Mario hits Bowser, and causes Bowser to go flying back at Kefka's direction! Kefka is still laughing before he then hears the sound too late and says,"

What in the, AHH!" With that Kefka is hit hard and goes flying out of the wall! As Bowser lands on the ground he then says,"

OH YAH! Who looks stupid now, you lame clown! "

Mario grins and says," This is why you bad guys are going a down, you won't see how strong we are till it's too late!

"With that a surge of black energy blasts down as a furious Kefka emerges back in front of everyone! Kefka is looking psychotic as he then says,

" You rotten trash, how dare you! Is, this blood! Great, now I am bleeding from a idiot, how revolting! That's it, I am through playing games!"

With that Kefka is consumed with darkness before an explosion of magical power blows everyone back! When everyone can see again they see Kefka 's skin is now purple, and he is now bare chested as like Sephiroth he has black angel wings on his back! Terra is shocked as she then says,"

No, this state, it's just like when he was using the full power of the Warring Triad ? Only now, it's even more intense. Great, just the last thing we needed."

Kefka gives off an insane cackle before then saying,

" Take a good look, at what death looks like in action boys and girls! Better watch out, I don't control myself very well at full power! Let's hear some screams!"

With that Kefka unleashes a barrage of energy blasts at everyone and the group can only move at full speed to avoid being hit and Bowser gets blasted in the back! As the Koopa King is blasted through the ground Kefka gets even more crazed as he then says,"

Yes, writhe, suffer, DIE! All of you worms are going to die, for it's the end of the world for real this time! No matter what you do, it will all be for nothing. Everything is going to die anyway, so it might as well be done in the best fashion possible"! As Terra reflects some incoming death beams she glares at Kefka and says

," Even if everything must die, we will chose when that time is! We won't let you decide the time of death for all life there is, no matter what! We are all fighting, to overcome your sentence of darkness and death! "

With that Terra and the others go on to try and find a way to overcome their enemies insane savage onslaught!

* * *

However, as the group of good guys try and figure out a way to victory we now turn to another group of hero's who are in the same spot, Zidane and others that are in the sights of Kuja!"

And as we see the sliver haired Imperial wizard of death trying to blow up his brother the more Zidane dodges Kuja 's attacks the more manic Kuja becomes! Zidane has just slashed away a ring of dark energy before he sighs and says,"

Man Kuja, you just love to ramp up the campy dramatic flair huh? Can't you knock it off just for a second?

" Kuja sees Zidane and a few others fire various energy blasts to try and counter attack but Kuja chuckles and waves his hand before orbs of energy form around him to protect him!

Kuja then sighs and says,

" That would not do at all Zidane, after all not performing at one's best for the ultimate show is more than a little unsightly! Don't' you realize what this is? This glorious moment, is the requiem not just for you, but for the entire universe! At last, the utter demise of all hideous boors! Heh, it's going to be quite the spectacle. Too bad you and all of the other Enji had to be so stubborn, or there might have been a way for you all to live."

Zidane grins and says,"

Oh please, I rather die than be what you think is notable Kuja! You all have gotten away with too much, and too many have died for your stupid ideals! One way or another it ends now!"

Kuja looks annoyed as he then says,"

Oh please, why do you continue to act like the masses of bugs matter. Must you continue to persist with this mummers farce? We all know quite well that there is nothing for the majority of inferior beings to contribute to existence but take up space and be offerings for the talented! Yes, this sad show has gone on for far too long, and all who insists on keeping the show going will just have to perish as well!"

Zidane gets annoyed as he then says,"

This is not some game or some show, this is the stake of the lives of everyone in the universe! Everyone may not be my friend, but they have the right to exist just as much as I do!"

With that Zidane enters his trance mode before he then says,"

I thought you learned Kuja, just how precious life truly is! Grand Lethal!"

With that Zidane unleashes a barrage of energy blasts at the sliver haired man in front of him but Kuja then says,"

You just don't get it, and I am tired of waiting for you to understand! Flare Star!"

With that Kuja unleashes a barrage of red energy blasts to intercept the Enji Knight's attacks and takes to the air to avoid Zidane 's fallow up slash before he looks bitter and says,"

Oh I learned that lesion all too well Zidane, and realized all the more that important lives are weighed down by all of those mindless animals! Really, you Enji Knights are so wound up with your own romantic visions that it makes it all the more harder to enjoy this hopeless tragedy. But, you're all about to have the curtains fall down in front of you!

" Kuja glances at Lacus, still struggling to resists having Zannacross absorb her energy and grins as he sees the shell that is sealing Zannacross crack even more before he then says,"

Yes, your hopes are but a pebble, trying to hold back a tidal wave of dark desire! All that's left is to see your hope, and your lives be consumed! "

With that Zidane , Luke, Megaman, Golbez, Samus and others all surround Kuja before Golbez then says,

" Life is not so fated as to be consumed with hate. For the will to live surpasses both light and darkness!"

With that he, Zidane and others all fire attacks at Kuja but the madman has a energy barrier for around him! Seeing his energy barrier start to crack Kuja gets angry and his eyes glow red before he then says,

" Oh the will to live is quite the important thing. However, a powerless will is nothing but a farce. Only the talented, powerful, and masterful forces will prevail through the currents of rubbish! And now, it's time for the ultimate resolve, to be know by all!"

With that Kuja lets his rage explode and an explosion of energy blasts all of the blasts away as Kuja enters in to his own Trance mode! As his dark energy intensifies and the new red fur over his body looks like it went over a rug Kuja looks psychotic as he then says,"

Yes, you all think you can turn this in to another sappy fairy tale with your resolve? Your resolve is to keep on this farce of a existence because it's the only production in where idiots like you can exist, that's only heroic because your idiot fan base adores salvation! However, the desire to destroy and recreate an entire existence, and cut the wasteful and worthless fat from the body is a far more powerful desire!

" Zidane grinds his teeth and says

," Who cares if its, the most productive thing to do to the universe? It's still wrong; no matter how good you guys make it sound it's all still wrong!

"Kuja gets exasperated as he then says,

" Right, wrong, what do such words even mean? Are you right just because you want to be? Am I evil because others oppose my views? Or, is it such a natural law? What is good and evil can be up for debate Zidane, but what is not in dispute is the reality of the nature of existence. And such realities are that the superior force always prevails, and that things that only circle in endless stupid cycles are worthless! Your defiance and your dreams are such worthless things Zidane. So, one way or another, you will expect that your time has come!

" With that Kuja fires a beam of holy energy right at Zidane to try and vaporize him but as Zidane is pushed back he glares at Kuja and says,

" Even when my time comes, my memories will live on in the hearts of others! And through the passage of our memories we will keep are hopes alive! I won't let you, or anyone else destroy that Kuja!"

With that Zidane unleashes a burst of energy to knock the energy blast away and as Kuja is caught off guard that moment is enough for several of the others to blast Kuja in the back! As Kuja is annoyed at feeling pain he clutches his chest and then says,"

You're all full of surprises. Yes, you heroic types, always like to seem so noble, with your inspiration and all of that. It's such light that gives hope, but that hope is nothing but a lie! Yes, to think even for a moment your stupid ideas could change anything is the ultimate example of gullibility. "

Zidane sighs and says,

" Kuja, you use to believe , in your last moments alive , that what I see was something to believe in! I know what I saw in you, your desire to have friends deep down in your heart, was no lie! "

Kuja snickers and says,"

Your wrong again , being near death only made me act a bit batty Zidane. What would I want with a bunch of maggots? The only thing I desired, is liberation from the grasp of death! And now with my pack with Zannacross, I am free of that power! Yes, there is nothing I want from a bunch of inferior trash that could never understand someone as special as me anyway. Zidane, you can't understand me, because you have yet to understand the ultimate terror of despair. Soon it will be time for you to understand, the fear of an inescapable truth!

" Zidane responds with,

" Kuja, I don't know what happened to you in hell, but I am sorry it twisted you this much. Even so, I don't have any time for pity!

" Kuja laughs and says," Oh, you don't have any time at all fool! So, come, perform for me your dying struggle and see if the Emperor of Darkness will be amused by it!"

Zidane grinds his teeth as he then says,"

Oh, I'll put on a bigger show then you can handle Kuja! No matter what you say, it's not over yet!"

With that the tailed warrior of light goes on to with his allies find a way to try and take down his insane brother! Meanwhile we once more leave are views to another part of this intense battle royal, to a even more personal battle, which happens to be Cloud, Aeris, Tifa and more against Sephiroth!

* * *

At the moment Cloud sees to his left the White Lantern using his magic to seal a void spell Exdeath is trying to crush his targets with under a while shell of energy before Master Yamamoto, Bartz Master Gerard, Tear, and more blast at him!

Meanwhile to Cloud's right Ultimecia try to use her time magic to freeze Squall and her other opponents, only for Shadow to counter that magic using Chaos Control, and leave her open for a combo from Hyper Sonic, Kirby, Cecil and Cloud!

Seeing the evil witch moan in pain causes Cloud to form a slight grin before he sense something and turns to block the strike of a blade that he is all to familiar with! Cloud then turns to see the eyes of Sephiroth glaring at him before the long haired foe chuckles and says,"

My, your despair must be overwhelming if you're this careless with me so close Cloud."

Cloud sighs and says," It's not carelessness Sephiroth, it's just repetitive. We done this so many times I can predict your very nature. I beat you last time, and this time I have even more reasons to insure you don't get in my way!"

Sephiroth widens his eyes and says,"

Beat me Cloud? Don't fool yourself, you have only delayed me again and again but you have, and never will defeat me! For I am a force you can never overcome, a force superior to strong to be cut by a blade as sharp as a mere mortal. No matter how hard you try, you can never overcome this difference Cloud. That is why; it's time for everything to come to a end here. "

With that Sephiroth has the Masamune blade glow with darkness before he then unleashes a barrage of ruthless sword slashes! Cloud just manages to block the strikes but the last one causes Cloud to loosen his grip before Sephiroth at once slams him in to the wall! Sephiroth then dashes at Cloud to try and kill him before at the last second his blocked by the shield of Aeris in her celestial prism armor! Sephiroth chuckles as he then says

," Well, looks like the roles are reversed, for your side. Sad to say, but I have grown tired of waiting for you to see things with there proper clarity. It's clear you're all just too stubborn, and intoxicated with your ideals to admit to things. It's time for your ideals to go on their final destination!

" Sephiroth unleashes a barrage of sword energy waves only for Aeris and Vincent to fire off energy blasts to counter act them before Vincent then says,"

You're the one clinging to insanity if after every time you get beaten you still think you're as great a force as you think you are. Your nothing but a monster created by Hojo, a powerful deranged monster, but one that's become nothing more than a stubborn ghost. It's time for the nightmares to end once and for all!

"Sephiroth has his trademark psycho glare look down at all of them before he then says,"

The nightmares will never end Vincent Valentine, unless those that dream them up end as well. For as long as this existence continues, nightmares like me will never fade! Yes, mankind seeks relief from the nightmares of their existence, and I am there answer. Since I am the ultimate by product of mankind's sin, it is all the more reason that I am the worthy chosen one to lead existence to its promised land!"

Cloud gets annoyed as he then says,

" The only thing you're the byproduct of Sephiroth, is massive delusions of all kinds! You're not the ultimate anything Sephiroth! Selfish greedy and insightful madmen may let people like you in to this world, but you're not going to be allowed to do what you want. Because what you fail to expect is that there are more powerful things to believe in then what you are!"

Sephiroth responds with,

" And do you mean your precious protégé? Your star of hope has indeed proven to shine with far greater radiance then I ever expected a boy like him could ever produce. However, that light, is just another light. And all light fades in time to return to darkness! Now, it's time for this whole realm to go on a journey, one that will destroy all light as darkness reshapes all there is in existence."

Aeris remains defiant as she then says,"

Light may fade, but then it is reborn to new light Sephiroth. The will to live will never end Sephiroth, it's far too strong for you or Zannacross to kill!"

Sephiroth feels a shock-wave from an explosion and grins as he then says," Oh, just what do you think you all are to have such strong positions of arrogance? "

Cloud remains on the defensive as he says," If I had to pick, I would say we are hero's, those who fight for what is right Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looks disgusted and says," Is that the best you can come up with? Well, if that's the case it seems that the time for debate has long since past. Now, once and for all, show me all of your hopes and dreams, so I can slice them all to ribbons.

Hero's that defend lies are nothing but arrogant traitors to true justice. That's why I turned away from being a so called hero long ago."

Cloud responds with," You mean you gave in to your despair and hated anyone who would deny your wish Sephiroth! Time you see, that what hero's fight for, are real!

"With that Sephiroth extends his hand and has energy flare up before he then says,"

Real or not, it won't remain that way for long! Ultima Big Bang Super Nova!"

With that Sephiroth unleashes a massive black energy orb at everyone but Aeris counters with,"

Enough, this has gone on long enough! Judgment Arrow!"

With that Aeris unleashes her ultimate holy energy blast and Vincent Barret and others add their attacks to the mix. However Sephiroth just adds even more energy to his attack to keep the others back before Cloud then feels another vibration, and hears the demonic laughter of Zannacross before he then says,"

Damn it, this is all just a waste of time, what we really need to do is get Lacus free before it's too late

." Vincent responds with,

" Easier said than done, if we are not careful we will just be more fuel for his revival. "

Cloud nods and says,"

I know, but still, we have to figure out something fast before it's too late.

" Sephiroth snickers and says,

" It's all ready to late Cloud; you mortals don't have the power to stop it! "

With that he senses something and turns to see Thor coming for him! Sephiroth breaks out of his attack just in time to dodge Thor's coming hammer smash before the angel then glares at Sephiroth as he then says,

" If that's not enough, then try your luck with me you friend!"

Sephiroth snickers and says,"

Mortal or angel, it will be the same result in the end. Just try and test your luck Celestial being!"

Thor narrows his eyes and says," I don't back down from a challenge, prepare yourself Sephiroth!"

With that Thor, Knuckles, Link, Meta-Knight and Ulforce Veedramon all attack him as well! As Cloud sees his long time nemeses put his master sword skills on display Cloud powers up again and takes out another blade from the First Sword before both blades shimmer with blue energy as he then says,"

This really is feeling like the ultimate battle between good and evil. I guess because this time this truly is the decisive battle for the universe. So, for the memories of all that have fallen among the way, ill refuse to make those memories of pain be for nothing!"

With that Cloud dashes back in the fight and hits Sephiroth hard with an energy sword wave! As the former first Class SOLDIER goes flying he goes by Lacus 's site, and this gets the long haired girl's attention enough to muster enough strength to turn her head around and see the intense battle unfolding around her!

* * *

Seeing many of her allies get hurt by the ever increasingly vicious attacks from the villains, and seeing Ben get hit in the right arm by one of Kira 's energy blasts causes Lacus to feel even more pain as she closes her eyes and feels even more pain as she then says,"

No, I can't take this anymore! I, am tired of seeing people I care about suffer because of me! "

With that Zannacross gives off a vile cackle as Ravxen hovers above her before the tendril around Lacus 's waste clamps down on her harder and the dark god then says," Don't be a glory hog my dear, they are not just fighting for your sake but their own. But, if you really can't take the pain anymore Ma peche, just submit to the darkness and all of the pain will be over forever!"

Lacus feels intense pain as the essence of evil crawls in to her very soul and try to devour it! But, Lacus digs down and has her eyes glow white as she then says,"

Never, I'll never give up again! I don't want what I care about to die, and I don't want to be powerless and just watch as others suffer again! AHH!"

With that Zannacross gets agitated as the master of evil then says,"

Your will is futile child, people shawl suffer as long as this existence drags on! There is no escape from death, embracing the truth is your only salvation. You are indeed the spawn of Cosmos to have the power to stand in the way of my wrath for this long, but the more you struggle the stronger my rage becomes! And no being can overcome my wrath!"

Lacus is breathing hard as she and the Blue Eyes White Dragon are using their combined might to last as long as possible before she then says,

" We will see about that Zannacross! I have faith, in my champion! Ben, can stop you, I know it! I, just hope he can do it soon. My body, feels like it's going to shatter. I hate to be pushy Ben but please help me before, AHHH!"

* * *

With that Lacus yells in pain again and Ben hears this before he then sees Lacus in pain again and says,"

Lacus, I am coming! "He bursts right for Lacus, only for Kira to get in his way! Ben at once gets furious as he then says,

" Damn it Kira, get out of my way before I go through you!"

Kira does not change his expression as he then says,"

No matter how confident you are, I assure you this is not going to end like how you fantasize it! You should be more focused on this fight, after all your future hings on the outcome of moment! No matter how strong your love for Lacus Raystar is, that love will fail you and she will die! But don't worry, soon you and all other infidels will follow her!"

Ben's anger starts to boil as he then says,"

I warn you Kira, if you touch one hair on her head even you will break down from the pain ill make you feel!

" Kira sneers and says,"

Oh please, I have no need for your old age childish heroics in my new order Ben. The era of darkness to come will sweep aside all such foolish things, so that true order can reign! Insanity Prelude!"

Kira then at once unleashes his vicious combo attack of light and darkness but Ben has the Divine Mugen Nova glow before he slashes away all of the chaotic energy and then says,

" I don't really care what you think, because for all you caused me to go through ill make sure your nothing more than a greasy smear on my boot! Kaio Ken times ten! "

with that Ben's energy burns a fiery red color and he bursts at Kira! But even as Kira blocks the strike and the ground beneath him is dented hard he just sneers and says,"

That's right, make promises that you can't keep and you will wind up just like your beloved cousin.

"Ben gets furious as he then says,"

I had enough of you! Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben's sword explodes with power and he tries to slash Kira in half with a blade of light! While Ben thinks he succeeds for a moment and cuts through his opponent's blade, all of a sudden Kira 's whole body turns in to solid light, before it becomes a cage of darkness that surrounds Ben! Ben then sees Kira coming at him from the side with his own blades surging with power before he then says,"

All too easy! Now pay the price of em, GUH!"

Before he can stab Ben from behind an orb of light collides in to his back and he goes flying to the ground! A instant later the cage of light that held Ben shatters and Master Myers lands in front of Ben before he looks at his son and says,"

If you were going to say pay the price for losing focus, then you should take that advice to heart my son. Ben, don't let Kira's words reach you. You know full well how much he excels at manipulations, he is trying to let you get your emotions lower your guard."

Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" I know Master Myers, sorry. I admit, the tension is getting to me a tad. Still, I can't afford to slip up."

Kira rebounds and says," And yet the harder you try, the larger your failure will be! After all, you're only human.

" With that Kira unleashes another barrage of death beams and Ben blocks one before he then says,"

What, you think you're not? Sorry to break it to you, but no matter how much you splice your own body you're still just as mortal as me!"

With that form the smoke Kira's demonic hand extends and grab's Ben's sword arm before Kira charges at him with his other hand glowing with light before he then says,

" You're wrong, I have transcended the limits of humanity, and have become something more! But your to blind to see the difference, and soon you will be blind to everything as well! Devil's Sentence!

" With that the madman tries to seal all of Ben's senses like he did in their previous battle. However Ben instantly grabs Kira's hand with his own hand, and grins as his energy explodes before he then says

," Like hell am I letting you pull that off on me again! It's unwise of you, to lower your defenses to someone who is stronger then you Kira! Burning Dragon Fist!

" With that Ben instantly smashes Kira in the face with his ultimate punch attack and sends Kira flying! Not wasting a second Ben has the Divine Mugen Nova shine out light before he then says,"

I won't give you any more time to plot more harm, your time is up! Senkai, Divine Atonement!"

With that Ben instantly has dozens of golden energy swords blast out and all dive at Kira! Kira slashes every incoming blade before he then says,"

It's futile, no matter how powerful your desire is, it will never overcome me! Will, guh!"

With that he is hit from the side, and looks up to see Omnimon glaring at him! The Celestial Royal Knight points his cannon arm at his onetime master before he then says,"

Justice will prevail over your twisted vision! Now, pay the price for "

Damonus notices Kira defend himself from Ben's attack before Myers hits him again with his sword and sneers as he then says,

" Judicar, its becoming clear you are not proving yourself worthy as the executor of humanity. So be it, I knew any human could not get the job done right. Oh?"

He sees the Sliver Surfer, Pit, Dukemon and Gabriel all unleashing attacks on him before he has dark energy beams blast out of his staff to collide with all of them!

Gabriel then says," Don't be so smug Damonus, when your just the same as him!"

Damonus responds with,"

Oh please, taunts like that won't change a thing Gabriel. You out of all people should know how much a master of warfare and misery I am! And you all should realize the risk of, "

In a instant Kal-El grabs the masked bad guy from behind and binds his arms as he then says,"

We know all of that Damonus, and also know that your arrogance leaves you wide open!"

Damonus has his eyes glow before he then says,"

Such a hypocritical statement, for your just a superman that thinks he knows what the true order is, when he knows nothing! But, now it's time for all of existence to be educated! "

With that Damonus unleashes twin beams of darkness form his eyes, that zoom up and around the angel before blasting him right in the back! As Kal El falls Damonus smashes his clawed foot hard on the angel's head and causes the ground to crack before he laughs and says,"

Yes, this is where all of you pawns of Cosmos belong, crushed beneath my heel! So beg for, GUH!"

Damonus finds his rant cut short when twin beams of light blast out of his toe! He is then punched hard by Kal-El as the celestial being with the red cape flies back up and says,"

Sorry, I am not the grolving type."

Damonus at once has his demonic energy explode as he then says," You will be when I am done with you fool! Truly now, what do you think the likes of you can do at this stage? I can sense it, hard as Lacus Raystar can resist her death is coming. The seal on the master is now ninety eight percent overridden, and it will not take long to get to those last ounces of energy! Darkness, will concur all!

"With that Doug hears this and says,

" Oh please, give it a rest ugly! Your speeches won't scare us, till the last second we will keep fighting till we shut up your annoying traps once and for all!

"Damonus extends his hand and says,

" says," The abyss of supreme discord cannot be figured by someone so adolescent and clueless! Now, suffer the price of arrogance human! Fry to cinders, Chaos Inferno!"

With that Damonus tries to roast Doug before the member of Squad 7 grins and says, " Come on ugly, your way to slow to fry this dude!

" Damonus gets annoyed and narrows his eyes before he then says," We will see about that!"

With that he fires twin energy beams from his eyes, and Doug dodges them only to see the blasts turn around and come for him! Doug just keeps running and jumps over a royal guard, and sees the guard fry from the blast! Damonus then says,"

You are quite fast to avoid those beams, but your still to slow to outrun destiny! Struggle all you want, before this is over, you will be begging for forgiveness!"

Doug charges at Damonus and says,"

Oh yah? Make me! Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With that Doug jumps over the flames and punch's Damonus right in the face! However, the right hand man of the Shin Emperor of Darkness does not even flinch as he then says,

" Worthless mortal, taste ultimate power!"

Doug sees Damonus 's eyes glow before the blond martial artists quickly puts his hands over Damonus's eyes and says,

" Taste them your, AHH!"

With that Doug's quick thinking causes Damonus to be hit by his own omega beams! However, Doug is not spared from the blasts range either as he goes flying! Doug hits the wall so hard that he leaves a dent and as he sees a explosion blast up where Damonus was he then feels something and looks at his right arm to see that its burned all over and that his gauntlet is destroyed before he winces and says,"

Ok, maybe that was not the best idea.

" Aqua runs up to Doug and then says,

" Doug, what were you thinking? He could have shot right through your head!"

Doug shrugs and says," Well, I admit I was not thinking much but, it worked since that jackass was cocky enough to think I was just some bug you could squash! Maybe now you will not dismiss human spirit eh hotshot?

"With that a roar of fury is heard before Doug sees the ground melting beneath him and quickly dashes away as a pillar of green fire nearly consumes him! He Aqua and the others then see Damonus, with his masked cracked and sizzling emerge before the demon lord glares at Doug and says,"

Filthy maggot, YOUR DEAD!"

With that his demonic wings fully extend before he then says,"

Oblivion's Embrace!"

With that dozens of blood red scythes of energy blast out of his wings, and go roaring for Doug like as Doug ducks a few he sees theses energy scythes cut right through the metal walls , and even a few lingering Royal Guards like they are nothing before he then says,

" Great, now he is serious eh? "

Aqua then appears in front of him and casts a reflect barrier around them before she then says,"

Of course he is, you insulted him! This is not a, "

With that she is shocked to see her foe's energy scythes slice right through her barrier and one slashes her across the chest! As blood comes out Aqua screams out in pain and falls to the ground before a worried Doug then says,

" No Aqua watch, GUH!"

Doug quickly finds the hard way that the moment he lost his focus was all that Damonus needed to speed blitz him , grab him in the face smash him to the ground and stab his blade at Doug's arm before he then says,

" Still think you're getting out of this heretic? There is no escape for you as long as you cling to such foolish sediments! Now, I think I'll make that smug face of yours one of the many trophy's on my, oh?"

Damonus is about to slice Doug's head off before he sees a surge of light coming and turns around just in time to block Ben's incoming strike! The furious wielder of the sword of Cosmos puts all the pressure he has on the demon lord before he then says," You're not killing anyone Damonus!"

Damonus sighs and then says,"

Oh, so that imbecile has fallen all ready?

"Ben grins and says," Sadly not yet. But, that's the beauty of attacking with such a large party. It may be a little crowded but at least you have plenty of people to tag you out!

" Damonus sees Kira fighting Master Myers, Omnimon and others before he turns back to Ben and says,"

Numbers won't save you, all of your precious bounds that you cling to will be swallowed up by the infinite vortex of the dark side. Exile Spear!

"Ben braces himself as his diabolical opponent extends his free hand before forming a massive energy spear of darkness and hurling it right for Ben's head! Ben slashes at the energy and is pushed back before he digs down and says,"

You just don't get it! You and your master think you can override the will of the universe itself? Well, you have another thing coming! Kaio Ken, times twenty!"

With that Ben's energy flares up again before he gathers all of his strength to bat the energy spear up through the ceiling of the castle! As all of Neo Pandemonium shakes Damonus glares at Ben and says,

" Yes, we were far too careless in handling your extermination. I should have committed everything to eradicating your existence since I saw you defeated Xehamaru. In any case, ill ratify this oversight once and for all!"

With that Damonus and Ben unleash a barrage of lighting fast blows and warp all over the area! But Ben shows how much stronger he has gotten as he keeps up with Damonus and says,"

Looks like another case of evil arrogance coming back to bite you! But, fate or just luck, I am not complaining! And now Damonus, its time I pay you back for all the trouble you cased me, and this entire dimension!"

Ben forms a group of floating energy swords around him and attacks Damonus with all of them at once! However the demon lord gets furious as he blocks all of the strikes and says,"

Arrogant mortal, I am the second in the command of the Zannacross Empire for a reason, and that's because I am the best enforcer of the Emperor since the foundation of the Zannacross Empire! "

With that he then bats the energy swords away with his wings and then smashes Ben in the back of the neck with his weapon! As Ben goes flying down Damonus has his power level surge before he then says,"

And I have had plenty of time to prepare for this moment! Ever since are last inglorious disgrace I have been preparing for one thing. And that would be revenge! Death Matrix! "

Damonus at once extends a spark of energy from his finger before it a second it becomes a massive sphere of darkness that instantly goes at Ben! Damonus laughs and says

," Yes, Seyia ruined everything that day, and I prepared to ruin whoever would try and repeat his luck! A miracle won't happen twice, we will crush you and all others! DIE BEN AURO!

" With that Damonus has his energy bomb charge right at Ben! However, right before it hits Ezan shows that someone has taken his spot fighting Xemnas as he appears in front of Ben and strikes the attack with the Nu Epyon! Ben's rival has the Sharingan eyes form in to their Eternal Mangekyou state before he then says,

" We don't need to repeat a miracle, because we will not just repeat the past! We will not just stop you, but end your threat to the citizens of this dimension forever!"

Damonus snarls as he then says,"

Its not in your place for mortals to stand in the way of god!

"Ben then jumps up and powers up as he then says,

" It is in our place, if he wants to erase us Damonus! Enough of this, you're in my way! Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes his ultimate energy attack, and Damonus blocks it as he then says,"

You think this can hurt me? Huh?"

He is shocked to see Ezan now charging at him with his Kanata flowing with light and dark energies before he then says,

" If that won't, this will! Susanno Reflection Slash!

"With that Ezan hits Damonus square in the chest with his ultimate counter attack and causes a large explosion to break out of it! As both Ben and Ezan jump back and see parts of the castle fall Ben chuckles and says,

" So Ezan, think we at last got a limb out of this?

" Ezan shrugs and says," I did hit him dead on, so it better."

With that everyone sees a murderous yell before Damonus emerges from the flames! His mask and outfit are torn before he glares at Ezan and Ben before he then says,"

Enji Knights, your time has come! All you have done is make me angry!"

Doug chuckles as he then says," Seems more like served your sorry face to the mud! Guess you're not as all that as you,

whoa!" With that the ground around Doug crumbles before Damonus clutch's his fist and says,

" ENOUGH! No more stalling, will devour your very souls! You think you have me beat? I'll look forward to see if you think that, after you taste my true power! "

With that Damonus has his muscles begin to bulge as Doug gets himself back up and says,

" Damn it, I really could zip my lip some times.

" Damonus then has darkness form around the entire area as his mask begins to crack and spikes form out of his shoulders and knees as he then says,

" Now mortals, witness the true wrath of the dark side! RAHHH!"

With that two extra arms extend out of the demon lord's back, before his mask shatters, and a demonic dragon snout like face emerges from it! Damonus grows to three times his size before he takes his true form that looks like the fusion of Chaos from Final Fantasy, and Daemon from Digimon! As Damonus extends his wings he roars at everyone before unleashing a shockwave of darkness that blasts everyone back!

As James struggles to stand he then says,

" Damn it, it's like he has enough darkness to flood a entire planet! "

Shinryudramon then chuckles tensely and says,"

Er, guys, if this is just the number two guy then we REALLY can't let Zannacross be free ! This guy is crazy enough as it is!"

Damonus then turns to the mega level digimon and widens his large jaw as he then says,"

Scum, for being such pests Ill reward you. And that would be, the ultimate death!"

With that Damonus extends his upper left arm and smashes Shinryudramon in to the wall hard before he can even react! Damonus then has a red blood reaper like scythe form in his upper right hand before he then says,"

Yes, face judgment sinners!"

With that Damonus prepares to slice Shinryudramon in half before Ben blocks the strike and then says,"

It will take more than a few new arms to scare me Damonus! "

He kicks the blade away and charges right at Damonus before the two clash blades once more! However Damonus punch's Ben to the ground with one of his extra arms and smashes Ben with his spiky tail before he then says,"

Pay attention to the reality of your situation Ben Auro! I assure you, unleashing my true form does a lot more then give me a few extra limbs!

" He tries to impale Ben with his claws, only for Ben to say," I don't care what new perks transforming gives you, no matter what I refuse to let it stop me! Kaio Ken times twenty!"

With that Ben blasts Damonus off him with raw energy and punch's him right in the jaw! As Damonus is hit back before he extends his tong and says

," Pitiful pawn, drown in your fantasies! Oblivion's Ultimate Embrace!

"With that Damonus has more blazing red energy scythes form all around Ben before they all storm in on Ben from all angles! But Ben refuses to give up as he then says,"

No way, Burning Cyclone!" With that Ben spins around real fast to become a tornado of light and slash away all of the energy scythes! As some head back for their master Damonus bats them away with his blade, only to see Ben emerge in front of the demon and stab him in the gut! Ben looks deadly serious as he then says,

" Now, I don't have time to play with you anymore, so its time I, AHH!"

With that all of a sudden Ben is hit in the back with a powerful energy blast before he is blasted to the floor! Everyone hears a murderous cackles as Ravxen, glowing red descends and says,"

Oh, you don't want to play anymore hero? Too bad, because things are about to get REALLY exciting soon! Seriously now, no one likes a spoil sport! "

Ezan sees this and then says,

" Damn it, even at this stage he can still function? Tsc, just another obstacle that ill removed!"

Judgment Burst!

"Ezan charges at Ravxen but the Phantom of Chaos narrows his eyes and then says,"

Don't think you can get away with being so bold Enji! Necron Rings!

" With that the avatar of the god of darkness unleashes a barrage of dark energy discs and Ezan responds by dodging the first one and slashing the next one in half with the Nu Epyon! However as he does Ravxen extends his right index finger and ring finger before he then says,"

Your mine, Makankousappo!"

With that Ravxen fires off his purple corkscrew energy beam cannon at Ezan just as the Enji dodged his foe's previous attack! Because of the unique shape of the blast Ezan is not able to absorb the blast, and gets hit hard in the shoulder! As Ezan falls to the ground Ben sees this and then says,"

No, Ezan! Hang on!

"With that Ben is about to dash to his rival's aid but as he dodges Damonus 's latest energy blast , he is hit by the side by another one to the wall, and sees that its Kira! It seems the insane former Enji was able to blast back Master Myers and the others long enough to pounce on Ben and Ben sees Xemnas have a face of pure malice form as he then says,"

You're not going anywhere but to hell Ben Auro. The faster you expect this, the sooner it will all be over!"

Ben gets a new batch of determination as he then says,"

It's not over till I, AHH!"

All of a sudden dark energy chains blast out of the ground and bind his limbs and his mouth! Ravxen snickers as he shows those tendrils are coming from his right hand before he then says,"

Oh please, I had about all the inane heroic batter I can stand! You killed are ears enough with that rubbish, time your kind is silenced for good! This struggle ends here! Xemnas, Damonus, Judicar, erase this chosen pest once and for all!"

Damonus roars as he then says," As you command my master, die Ben Auro!"

With that the arch demon unleashes a massive blast of dark flames and hits Ben hard! At the same time Xemnas fires a blast of lighting at Ben, and Kira unleashes a death beam as well! Shinryudramon, Mario Sonic and more all see this before Shinryudramon then says,

" No, hang on boss we are coming!"

Ravxen glares at Ben's friends and says,

" I think not, Genocide Rain!

"With that Ravxen raises his other hand before he fires a massive barrage of red energy blasts that home in on everyone and blasts everyone before they can react! Both Ravxen and Zannacross laugh in unison as the demonic eye of the sealed god glows with pure malice as he then says,"

Yes, all hope is lost, and darkness will consume everything! "

As Ben is being blasted on all sides he sees Lacus, also in pain before he gets desperate and says,"

No, Lacus, I won't let you die! After everything, after everything we been through, I refuse to let it end this way!"

Ravxen snickers as he gathers power in his hands and says," And yet it shawl end this way human. No matter what you try, everything and anything you can do is meaningless in the face of the one true power of this existence! "

Ben remains defiant as he then says,

" Maybe that's how it is, but I won't know unless I try everything I can! And, I still have my trump card! In case you forgotten, HERE IT IS!"

With that Ben's eyes glow golden and Ravxen cringes as he then says,"

No, no more outbursts, just die all ready!"

With that Ravxen has his dark aura form in to a claw that tries to smash in to Ben! However, the Divine Mugen Nova surges with light as Ben then says,

" Don't think, that will be enough to take me down!"

With that Ben's energy explodes with enough force to blast everyone back! Ben 's hair begins to turn golden as he then says,

" It's now or never, everything or nothing! Zannacross, you and everyone else will see that your power is not absolute, that your will is not the be all or end all! Now it's time I fulfill my destiny, and my wish!"

With that Ben unleashes all the power he has and the Divine Mugen Nova transforms in to its final state before he ascends above the villains in his ultimate state once more! As Doug sees Ben in his ultimate form he sighs and says," Oh man buddy, way to drag things on to the last second! You of all people were the one not wasting all the time, what the hell were you thinking waiting till you were nearly deep fried to go all out?"

Ben clutch's his fist and then says,"

I know, but I just had to get use to controlling this energy, this power. At least I was able to do so before it was too late. So then punks, it's about time I show you why Lacus, Cosmos and everyone else put their faith in me! " Kira walks forward and looks delighted as his wings extend and his aura explodes before he then says,

" Yes, those eyes, those eyes are what I was looking forward to, Ben Auro! Those eyes of determination, of resolve, ill break those eyes! Even with all of your power, your just a failed evolution of a failed race! When I defeat you, the ultimate embodiment of this realm's faith ill,"

In an instant Ben is in front of Kira and slams his open palm in to Kira's face before smashing him down hard in to the ground of the room! As Kira coughs up blood from the strike Ben casually kicks Kira through the wall before he then says,

" If I had a nickel for every bad guy I fought saying stupid things, I would at least be able to own a town by now. I heard your crap for too long Kira, it ends now. I am through with you, I'll settle this in a instant.

" Damonus growls as he then says,"

Damn you brat! We underestimated how long we had to kill you before you could power up! But, I prepared for everything, even the worst case scenario! You won't stop us, nobody can! Oblivion's Ultimate Embrace!

" With that Damonus unleashes another storm of energy scythes his wings! However Ben quickly shows Damonus what he thinks of the attack, by not even moving and having the energy attacks shatter as they impact on his body!

"Damonus steps back before he gets annoyed and says," Damn you, Exile Spear!"

Damonus has a even larger spear of dark and green energy form as he charges right at Ben! But Ben just catch's the energy spear with his free hand and crushes the energy as if it was nothing before he then says,

" If your going to try and attack me with that weak power your far dumber then I thought Damonus."

This of course gets the demon lord even more angry as he then says,"

You infernal cretin! Your light will be crushed, you cannot stop what is unstoppable! GUH!"

Damonus was about to unleash a powerful blast of energy from his mouth but in less than a second Ben flash stepped over to the demon lord's face and smashed his elbow in his opponent's jaw, causing Damonus to be blasted back once more by his own attack! Ben glares at the vile being and says," For all of your plans, you keep overlooking the simple ideal that you could be dead wrong about everything! "

Ben is about to burst at Damonus, before dark energy crystal forms around him! "

Xemnas then descends in front of Ben and has his twin red energy blades surge with power before he then says,"

The same could be said for you Ben Auro. Don't dare act like you think you know better than us."

Ben stares right at Xemnas before he then says," I may not know everything, but I know what I have to do Xemnas. No matter what you say, I will take all of you down. The only thing that will change is how painful an end it's going to be for you guys!

" Xemnas gets annoyed as he then says,"

Cursed fool, fade to nothingness!"

Xemnas then goes to slash Ben, but Ben easley shatters the energy blades and the magical prison his foe created with one slash! He then goes for a roundhouse kick, and while Xemnas casts an energy wall, Ben kicks through it so quickly it was like it was not even there, and smashes Xemnas hard in the gut before he goes flying as well!

An instant later Kuja, Kefka, Exdeath, and Ultimecia all fire the strongest attacks they can muster, only for Ben to have energy swords form around him and shatter the beams! An instant later Sephiroth warps behind Ben and tries to stab Ben in the neck with his energy infused Masamune, only for Ben to block it with his right hand!

Ben glares at Sephiroth and sees the One Winged Angel look shocked before Ben grins and says," Sorry to disappoint you, but no matter where you lurk in the shadows, ill drag you out to face your punishment!"

Ben promptly slashes Sephiroth across the chest, and sees that the sliver haired villain is all ready preparing a spell! As he sees the others getting ready to attack as well Ben narrows his eyes as his golden aura grows even larger and he then says

," No matter what you freaks try and pull, you're not getting out of this! "

With that Ben has his aura explode, and blasts all of his enemies away with his aura! Ben then points his sword up and says,"

You all think you can do what you want and not have to pay to what you have done? Think again, when you cause trouble sooner or later you have to answer to your crimes and face your punishment. And you're answering to me!"

With that Ben sees another massive dark energy beam coming from him to the side and swiftly bats it away before he sees a crazed Kira come out of the wall! Despite a bloody face Kira looks maniac as he then says,"

Yes, this is just what the pain I expected, from the ultimate embodiment of this corrupt existences will! You are indeed the true savior of this dimension Ben Auro, and only such a life form can be worthy of being a test for one who has surpassed the limits of mortals, angels and demons! Your resolve may have overcome the likes of mere savages like Brad Fowltror, but it cannot overcome mine! "

With that Kira has the Crissaegrim sword burst in to dark flames before he dives right at Ben and slashes him! However, Kira is mortified to see Ben just catch his blade with two fingers! Kira looks at Ben and says,

" No, that's, impossible. "Ben grins as he then says,"

What's the matter, unable to grasp that I stopped your blow, that I am far stronger then you? Too bad, because this is the reality!"

With that Ben stabs Kira right through his chest, and would have killed him if it were not for the self healing powers of his now demonic body it would have been a lethal blow! Even so Kira takes critical damage and staggers back before looking at Ben and says,

" Insolent simpleton, you will pay dearly for this, I swear it!"

Ben does not flinch as he then says,"

You all were smart to try and take me out after I nearly died from fighting Brad. Because you can't stop me, I refuse to allow any way I will be stopped to exist! You came close, but you all underestimated just what power Lacus's love for me could produce! Yes, Lacus, risked everything in order to keep me, to keep hope alive! For how much you despise the emotions of mortals its theses same emotions that will destroy your insanity! For it's this love, which gives me the strength to not give up no matter what!" Kira laughs madly as his energy explodes, his eyes glow red and his body is smothered with dark energy as he then says,"

Don't insult me any more you annoying little pawn! I'll show you the only thing love provides, Black Coffin!

"With that Kira casts one of his most powerful magical attacks as in an instant a black square of energy forms around Ben, and the entire ground shakes! Kira cackles in an insane tone as he then says,"

Yes, this is the true limit of your meager passion! Love, friendship, hopes, dreams, are all just the fuel that keeps your kind going! But, like how my spell will rend time and space itself, I will break the very will of this dimension to reorder it from chaos! In the end of this long bitter war between light and darkness, the ultimate solution to this unending source of misery has been found! And only one who is, huh?

" With this a pillar of light blasts out of the Black Coffin, before the entire spell shatters! Ben emerges from the dark particles and says,"

I am not a master of the art of villain insanity but from my point of view, a weak little man who refused to see anything but what he wanted to see has no right for anyone to take him having the ultimate solution seriously."

Kira gets enraged as light and darkness forms around him and says,"

Mock me while you can Enji, you may not comprehend my superiority but it still exists! Yes, are you content insulting me, satisfied wounding me? Well, enjoy it for it is the last thing you will,

"With that Ben extends his hand and blows away with a massive beam of light before he then says,"

And when were you under the impression that I was content? I won't be content till this nightmare is over and all of you never bother anyone again!

" With this the ground shakes before he then sees Ravxen looking furious and he then says,

" Don't think you're getting away from this unsacred Ben Auro! You won't escape this nightmare, for you refuse to awaken from your dream of survival! Even this great power, won't be enough to fix this busted dimension! The only one with the power to fix it is me!"

Ravxen at once unleashes a barrage of dark energy blasts at Ben, but Ben calmly charges through the assault as he then says,"

Only in your perverted vision of darkness would someone like you be able to fix it! No matter how much you threaten me, I won't let you erase the future we all hope for!"

With that Ben slashes at Ravxen, only for his swords to phase through the demonic phantom! Ravxen snickers as he then says,"

That's right, gaze up at the future like the vermin you are, because that's all you scum can do to fool yourselves in to thinking anything can chance! That's the thing about you mortals, no matter how many legs you have or how you live, more often then not your either nostalgic for the past that has slipped away or looking with both eyes to a future that will bring the change you seek! And why would that be, if not for that the present is one of constant anxiety, fear, and despair? Yes, you mortals are always searching for something other than were you are, because for your entire sad little life you are rarely truly content! And that would be because you are inferior creatures, unable to ever truly unite in harmony because it's not your desire!

Such defective beings, unable to ever be pleased, will only be able to be relieved of their faults in a world that suits their true desire, the ultimate dark world of death! But, you're just too stupid and stubborn to ever admit that flaw, eh hero? Your grand excuse for the rebellion against the true paradise is mere survival instinct, nothing more! "

Ben gets annoyed as he then says,"

No your wrong, its more than just being in denial that gives me a reason to defy you, more than just mere instinct! I know from everything that has happened, that we are far from perfect. You may not be wrong about everything Zannacross, but what matters the most is that your wrong about the most crucial thing of all and that is that we are broken beyond repair! Yes, many of us are weak, but while no doubt that can be a real pain, it's not all bad. After all, if we are weak that means we can be molded to become something better! I know we can!"

Ravxen snickers as he phased through Ben's attacks again and says,"

Oh yes, ill change my belief shaped by the actions of this dimension since the dawn of time over the ideals of one human. Oh wait no that's rather stupid so I think I'll just kill you!

"With that spikes of energy come out of his chest, and grabs Ben by his own chest! Ravxen then has darkness surround him and Ben before rings of darkness are all over Ben's body! Zannacross has his energy claw form out of the ground and Ravxen says," Yes, neither in power or ideals will you best me human, so embrace despair!

" With that Ravxen goes to devour Ben whole, but Ben digs deep down and says,

" How many times are you going to learn, that I don't give up that easy? "

With that Ben grabs Ravxen 's appendage and shocks the avatar of the Supreme Emperor of Darkness before unleashing enough force to grab Ravxen right in to him and stabbing him right in the chest with the Divine Mugen Nova! Ben then grins as he then says

," Now, time to make this your last vanishing act Ravxen!" With that Ben uses the same power he used just recently on Galva Sigma to force all of his opponent's essence in to one spot! Ravxen realizes what is going on before he glares at Ben and says," What, how dare you, you filthy human!"

Ben smirks and says,"

Don't' blame me, just doing my job after all. Now then, even if you're the god of all evil, you're not excused from all the pain you have caused Ra, no, Zannacross! For all the suffering you have caused me and everyone else in the cosmos, you can't be allowed to have your way ever again! Now, this war ends once and for, Ah!"

With that just before Ben was able to slash Ravxen in half he is tackled by Damonus, with enough force to knock Ben off! As Ben retains his balance he sees the demon lord looking lividly at the chosen one before Damonus then says,"

No matter what, nothing will stand in the way of my Master! Chosen one or not, you will die Ben Auro!"

Ben gets annoyed as he then says,"

Not going to happen Damonus!"

Damonus then roars, before dark energy surges in to him, and even some of the royal guards get broken down in to energy and absorbed to their boss! Damonus grows even larger before he then says,

" Now, abandon all hope, for now it's time for even Cosmos to see which side the scales of cosmic balance weigh heaviest!"

Ben sighs and says," Here we go again."

With that Damonus attacks Ben with four weapons at once! Ben quickly sees that Damonus was not just acting out of desperation; his speed is fast enough to match Ben's! Everyone sees the two clash at each other all over the place and Ravxen then sneers as he says,

" I had enough, of your existence!"

With that everyone sees Ben fight off the combined assault of Ravxen and Damonus and after seeing Ben block both of his foe's attacks Sonic gets tense as he then says,"

Oh man, this is crazy! Those guys are enough to give Ben trouble even as powerful as he is? We got to back him up!"

Shadow closes his eyes and then says,"

Don't be reckless Sonic, at such a high stakes battle such as this, one error could be all there is to ruin everything. For now, let's just hope Ben can seal the deal."

Sonic nods and says,

" Guess your right Shadow. Don't slip up now Ben, your almost there!"

With that everyone sees both Damonus and Ravxen unleash energy beams at the golden haired hero, and Ben responds by deflecting them both! However Damonus uses this opening to smash Ben hard in the face, and hits him hard enough to cut Ben! Ben wipes the blood off as cheek and then says,"

Damonus, I see why you're the most powerful member of the Zannacross Empire besides your master. However, that does not mean anything to me!"

Damonus snarls as he then says,"

We will see about that, Weight of the Damned! "With that Damonus unleashes a black orb, that turns in to a miniature black hole! As gravity strong enough to crush stars is hurled at Ben the wielder of the Divine Mugen Nova has his entire body radiate with light before he then says," Enough all ready!"

With that he unleashes a surge of power to shatter the spell, but sees Damonus is all ready behind him before he then says,

" Don't blame me, you're the one dragging this out, Supreme Dark Matrix!"

With that the supreme demon lord instantly unleashes a massive red and black energy blast that has the symbol of Zannacross on it hits Ben before he can react, causing a massive explosion! Damonus cackles as he then says,"

Yes, after watching the fighting styles of humans for more than a millennium of lifetimes, I know just how to strike even the most powerful warriors weak spots! Huh?"

In a flash he sees Ben, with a bloody right arm blast out of the smoke and his large sword glowing with power as he then says,"

Maybe so Damonus, but allow me to brag a tad because I think I have the right to say I am a little different than the rest! This ends here, Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash! "

With that Ben shows he is not in the mood to play around, before instantly appearing behind his four armed opponent and unleashing his ultimate sword combo, slashing Damonus relentlessly before he can react, and after unleashing the final blow causes a slash that produces a explosion of light! As Damonus roars in pain from the assault, and has a symbol of infinity appear on his chest Damonus shows he does not fall easy as he then says,"

Damn you, Ben Auro! No matter how long it takes this won't end till you, AHHH!"

With that blood pours out of the demon lord's body and he falls to his knees before Ben powers up again and says,"

Forget it Damonus, even with all of the darkness there is in existence, it won't be enough to kill me! So, huh?"

All of a sudden the ground vibrates again before Ben hears Lacus scream out in pain! Ben turns around, and sees that the sealed body of Zannacross is now consume with dark flames seething out of the cracks of the Trans Dimensional Prison, but worse of all, cracks of light are all over Lacus 's body! Lacus looks pale as her eyes look hallow and then says,

" I, have to, keep fighting. Can't, allow myself, to die."

Ben is mortified as he then says," Lacus, no! "

Ravxen laughs as he then says

," Oh yes cockroach, time for this not so fat lady to sing her last song! You seem to forget that defeating you was not the only way to end you. As long as you are stalled long enough you will lose anyway. Because, I can feel the last sediments of this blasted seal fading away, I can feel my chains being eroded at last! Yes, at last, one hundred percent of the energy I require is at long last gathered! And that means your all about to learn what ultimate power, and supreme despair really is!"

A horrified Ben then says,

" No, Lacus! After everything, I won't break my promise, I won't let you die!

"Ben at once charges right for her, only for two more tendrils of energy to come right at Ben! However Ben only has his sights on Lacus as he then says,

" I swear it; nothing will stop me from ending this nightmare you had to endure for so long! Shin Divine Flare Edge!

"With this Ben slashes right through the tendrils, and shatters the two before hitting the one that is in Lacus! Zannacross uses all of the power he has at his command to repel Ben's blade, and Ben responds by pushing down harder as he then says," After all of this suffering, I can't allow that to dominate everything! Love, and happiness, and the dreams of all people who want to have their own lives, I won't let that die! "

With that he sees Ravxen warp in front of Ben, as his entire body becomes a pure vassal of dark matter before he then says,"

Your will is irrelevant Ben Auro! All of you mortal's desires can't overcome your sinful nature! You never have, and you never will! Life Force Destroyer!"

With that the Phantom of Chaos unleashes a massive blast of darkness at him, shaped like a human skull! However Ben at once powers up and says,

" Shut up all ready! Courage and determination are the magic to make dreams in to reality and this magic is powerful enough to overcome even our own basic nature! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

With that Ben fires off his full powered energy beam just in the nick of time to counter Ravxen's blast! As the blasts are in a dead lock Ben narrows his eyes, and sees Lacus looking pale above him before he then says,"

Now, the nightmare ends here!" With that Ben unleashes a surge of power, and blasts right through Ravxen and his blast! Ravxen screams in pain as he then says,

" No, I will not be denied by anyone, especially not someone like you! I won't all, RAHHH!"

With that Ravxen is consumed with light before Ben's energy beam hits both him and his real body, and creates a massive explosion! This blast rocks the entire planet, and also shatters the energy tendril in Lacus's body, saving her just in time! Lacus is blown off the crucifix she was tied to, and falls to the ground. Ben catch's her gently and at once says,"

Lacus, can you hear me? Please, please don't tell me after all of this it was too late. Otherwise I, huh?

" Ben sees Lacus gently nudge her head over Ben's as she then says,"

Don't worry, I am still here Ben. Every single part of my body feels like it's on fire, but, ill live. Still, that was way to close." Ben is jubilated and hugs Lacus hard as he then says,

" Oh Lacus, I am so sorry after everything you had to suffer even more. I, should have been stronger, and held myself together more. If I was able to just keep my power up a little longer the others would not have been able to blindside us and cause things to be this close! I, see your wearing what remains of a Titan storm trooper armor, you really did everything you could to help me. You are so amazing Lacus, to go through all of this even in the heart of evil."

Lacus smiles and says," It was because I believed in you that I was able to remain calm. I, just knew that it was better to go through this now, then spend more time in fear. I realized, that it's better to just grit the pain to get it over with then let it consume my life. Thank you, for making my gambit not be just a hopeless fantasy."

Ben nods and says," I told you, I would never abounded you. Your right Lacus, I, we all just had to grit are task and get it done. And, at last, it seems like at long last it's over.

"With that an all too familiar laughter is heard and then says," Oh its overall right hero, for you!" With that everyone turns around and sees that the smoke from Ben's attack be blown away, and Ravxen glaring at them all! Only his right hand and upper chest remain, but he still looks as psychotic as ever! Doug spits on the ground and says,"

Damn, this is one stubborn ghost! Oh well, it's clear it's not to long before he is toast."

The Supreme Kai then widens his eyes in terror as he then realizes something and says,

" Oh god, NO! That may be true Doug, but it matters not, because he is not what we have to worry about!

" Everyone then sees behind the remains of Ravxen, that his sealed body behind him still stands, despite the massive crater around it! In fact there are even more cracks around the seal, and a orb of light above it! Ravxen cackles and says,

" Well done Ben Auro, you can pat yourself on the back for having earned the esteemed achievement of being the most powerful hero in history and the biggest sap of all time to boot! IT would seem its clear this body of mine, even after being forged by millions of agonized souls, has reached the limits of its use. But that's ok, I think it's time to trade it in for a better body, my TRUE godly invincible body!

You see Ben Auro, you indeed managed to save your beloved before I could kill Lacus and absorb the last of her energy to break the seal. But, that matters little when I traded that energy, for your own!

" Ben steps back in horror as he then says,"

No, NO! What, have I done! "

Pillars of darkness blast out around everyone, and around the entire planet of Vandalgyon as the orb of light is drawn in to the seal! Ravxen then laughs madly as he then says,"

What you have done my silly little pawn, is be true to your nature to the very end! I knew you would attempt to do some desperate charge, and used that to insure my revival! Ah, the passion of you humans are so enjoyable to mock. You can throw logic to the wind as long as you fulfill your desire and forsake everything else without a second thought! Well, I must sincerely thank you Ben Auro, now because of your arrogance, I can play the part of ME again! HAHAHAHA!

" Ben gets furious as he then says,"

No, damn you Zannacross! I won't let you get away with this!"

With this he sees pillars of dark energy blast out of the seal before Ravxen 's body fades to dark particles and Ravxen then says,"

Won't let me? I all ready won human, so prepare to suffer the ultimate wrath of the darkness!

" With that Ravxen's body shatters, and Zannacross himself laughs madly as he then says

," The time has come, for all to be bound to darkness! Mortals, angels, and all who stand in the way of my will, prepare to face your judgment!"

With that the golden chains around the Trans-Dimensional prison shatter, and the Zohar pillars all crumble before Ben sees the eye of Zannacross blaze with even more intensity and then says,

" It, can't end like this, not, because of me!"

Damonus weakly chuckles and gets back up on his feet before he then says,

" And yet it is Enji scum. Get ready, to regret ever being born!"

Kefka weakly gets up and cultch's his burning chest before laughing and saying,

" At last, the ultimate destruction, this is going to be a blast!"

Sephiroth looks delighted as he then says,"

Yes, at long last, let the glorious transformation of this sinful realm in to the promised land begin."

Omnimon and the other Royal Knights surround Zannacross before he then says,

" Damn it all, we have to do something! Supreme Cannon!"

With that Omnimon and the other celestial digimon at once blast the still imprisoned dark god, only for their attacks to shatter! Gabriel then says,

" I am afraid it's too late for that, regrettably we played right in to their hands again, and Zannacross has all the energy he needs to unseal his body! I, don't know what to do, but for the sake of all there is I hope we figure out something soon. "

Zannacross continues to laugh madly as he then says,"

There is nothing you can do worm but suffer! The end of this era has come! Let the reformation of existence begin, and let all vermin be erased! There will be no mercy, all who stand in the way of the new era, will be erased! "

With that all of a sudden another voice then says,"

Indeed, there will be no expectations. To the letter, everything from the old era will meet there end here and now!

" Before anyone can respond out of nowhere a blade descends right down on the sealed Zannacross before everyone sees a insane looking Kira warp right above him and say,"

Just, as, planned!"

With that Kira 's energy explodes before Zannacross then says,"

Darth Judicar, just what do you think your, AHHH!"

With that Kira has his demonic hand glow before the orb on his chest shines with light and he then says,"

I think I am doing, what I have waited since the start of my plan to do! You may not be aware of it Zannacross, but there is a slight difference in how you expect the dark paradise to be formed. It shawl not be you that guides reality to its proper form, but me!

Now, let true order reign over all, Divine Polymerization! "

With that Kira has his demonic hand form a hand sign before he slams that hand down on the object below him! A sphere of both light and darkness forms around Kira and Zannacross before Damonus then says,"

Judicar, have you gone mad or do you really think you can get away with betraying us!

" Kira laughs madly as he then says,"

Oh I will get away with it, since in mere moments, I will be the new god of existence! You see, from the start I have only had one true goal. And that was to get Zannacross free, so that I could absorb his essence and become the new god of darkness! I spent years researching this, and made no mistake forming this plan! Thanks to having a portion of his essence in me, I could learn to synchronize with his soul. And thanks to the energy I took from Lacus, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the Royal Knights I have the essence of Cosmos within my body as well. Using the remainder of the Hogyoku and the genetic enhancements I used on the Innovators and the Homunculi process Xemnas used on the Dark Enji members I enhanced my own body to be able to withstand the process.

Yes, after all of this my ultimate wish will be granted, the wish to transcend all other life forms, and stand above everyone in heaven as the new, and one true god! Chaos Zannacross Necron, I share your desire to end this cycle of futility and destroy this broken dimension. However, you too are part of the old era, and to be part of its mistakes! I will now absorb your essence, and scatter your sprit across all existence as I proceed to then erase Cosmos and her irrational Celestial ones! Yes, the endless cycle of the forces of harmony and discord will only meet its final conclusion when those pulling the strings to have there desires meet are no longer part of the equation! I will smash this stage of the gods, and re-format all that there is not biased on any one feeling, but that of the ultimate law of truth! The whims of the gods will no longer dictate fate, soon all existence will be governed by the perfect order!

" Myers sees this and says," My son, I never would have guessed, your insanity would have had this depth!

"Ezan braces himself as he then says," He even planned to overthrow god, his ambitions are as deluded as Brad's!

"Zannacross himself remains more annoyed then anything as he then says,"

You always had the eyes of a traitor in you Kira Myers, but I never thought you would be this deluded! You think a mere mortal can handle the true power of god? Your nothing more than a, AH! I, am being pulled in?"

With that pillars of light and darkness form around Kira as his seal has all of the energy from Zannacross go right in to his heart! Kira is overloaded with power as he then laughs and says,"

I assure you Emperor of all evil, this is more than a desire, but my reality! Brad Fowltror was the test subject on just how much the mortal body can handle. However, I am beyond him, I am beyond everyone! A human is after all in part a spawn of a god, there for as long as one's will is strong enough, one can control even a god's power! Your will may have been strong enough to remain sane after being imprisoned for millions of years, but my will, is superior still! Yes, my resolve is below no other, for I am Darth Judicar, the one beyond good and evil, beyond light and darkness! I am the one , who will erase all imperfections and create the perfect existence free of disorder!

So, submit to your judgment Zannacross for I am a god slayer! "

With that Kira has column of light cover the entire area, and as light consumes all of Zannacross, his massive eye gets enraged as he then says,

" No, this is impossible, I shall not be denied, by a mere human! No one is superior to me, NO ONE! RAHH!"

With that the light consumes everyone, and a shockwave blasts everyone back! Ben protects Lacus as he then says,"

Just when I thought this could not get any crazier, something like this happens? I, am not even sure what to make of it. "

Lacus then spreads her angel wings and protects Ben from the energy before she looks at Ben and says,"

I, don't know either Ben. But, however this turns, we will face it together right? I don't, want to sit along the sidelines anymore, while you have to do all the work. "

Ben grins and says," Of course, I won't let you be left behind again. Still, hang on tight Lacus, something tells me this is just getting started."

With that Lacus nods and the light fades, and everyone then sees that only fragments of the Trans Dimensional Prison. Damonus and the others are still standing, and are just as mortified at the turn of events as the heroes! The demon lord sees no trace of his master and says,

" Emperor Zannacross, this is not possible!"

Mario scratch's his head and says,

" Mamma Mia, did that nut case Kira really just fuse with Zannacross!"

Bowser is besides the plumber and scratch's his own head as he then says," I don't know dude, is that even possible? "

Gabriel is bewildered as he then says,"

I, don't know. The spirit of the caliber of Cosmos and Zannacross are far beyond lesser deities, humans would be torn asunder in body and mind just from trying to handle such power. But, Kira did have the essence of both Zannacross and Cosmos in him. "

Shinryudramon sighs and says," Well, maybe we are lucky and he really was crazy and blew both him and Zannacross to bits? That means we won right? Please say yes, I am hungry."

With that everyone sees a pillar of energy blast up again before Shinryudramon sighs and says,"

Figures." With that everyone hears a voice that has a divine echo effect then say,"

Beings of the old world, prepare to embrace the end."

With that everyone sees a being emerge from the ground, and Ben sees this figure resemble Kira emerge! However Kira now seems to be twice as large, with his entire body being a white bluish color, his hair now like Ben's only with a plantum color and more in the style of Brolly and now has his one eye glowing white, and the other eye glowing black! Kira has two long wings with purple eye like symbols extend in front of the other lesser wings.

Kira lands on the ground before he looks amused and then says,

" Yes, after all the processes, all the risks, and all the tasks, it has worked, the assimilation is complete! I can feel it, the power that brings mastery over creation and ruin itself!

"Ben then gets weary as he then says," Kira, what are you?"

Kira laughs madly as he unleashes a explosion of energy that creates a storm in the sky above him before to everyone's shock a third eye opens above Kira's other eyes, and looks like the main red eye of Zannacross! Kira then looks at Ben with, all three of his eyes before he then says,

" What am I Ben Auro? I am the true ultimate life form, I am the essence of existence! I am Omnius Judicar the new god of all creation!

"With that Cloud braces himself as he then says,

" Damn it, this power, it's just as high as Ben's! This is not what we needed!"

Kira snickers as his hand forms in to a blade and he says,

" Oh, this is just what you needed Cloud Strife, even if you cannot expect it! All to often what is truly best is impossible to expect, and so I shawl be the one who makes all existence expect its change! "

Lacus gets on her feet and looks determined as she then says,"

Kira, you have fallen in to the same place Brad fell in to, the place of total insanity! No one human can be the judge of all there is! This, has to end now!"

Ben nods as he then gets in to a fighting stance and says," That's right, no matter how powerful you have become Kira, ill stop you! This has gone on long enough, this has to end!"

Kira grins as tendrils of energy form out of his back and he then says,

" Indeed, this nonsense must end chosen one of the light. Such a broken world, a false world of lies can no longer be allowed to exist! So, come at me Ben Auro, come face your judgmen! Let all see, who is truly the being who will bring order, who's desries are truly correct! But I'll let you know now, it will be me!

My destiny to give existence its judgment and create order out of chaos cannot be stopped! Now, remains of the old world, the broken existence, come at me with all you have! Ill purge all of you from existence to remove the last elements of rebellion from what must be done. The true judgment, has come!

With that Kira extends his wings and everyone gets ready to face the wrath of this newly empowered foe, and decide the fate of reality itself! But, after this shocking turn of events, we reached the limit of what we can stand here, so the rest will have to be decided next time! Kira has shocked everyone by seemly usurping Zannacross to become the god of darkness himself! But, has he really ended Zannacross's reign to start his own, and if so can Ben and the others unleash the power needed to take him down? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next explosively dramatic episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time everyone finds the hard way that it seems that Kira has truly obtained the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron, as his power surpasses even Ben's! However, this turn of events is not enough to get Ben to quit, and with Lacus, Ezan, and all of his other friends and allies find a way to topple the mad son of the Enji Master's wrath! To see how this conclusion of the clashing forces goes, you better not miss a word of

_**Chapter 134: Apex of Longing, the Revolution's Verdict!**_

See you there! Well, before we depart, just a quick author's notes. Well, if anyone expected that, then I failed my job of keeping surprises haha. Let's just say, I think Kira's ability to " fuse" With Zannacross is logical enough, more logical then Doctor Doom being able to handle and absorb the power of the Sliver Surfer, the Beyonder Marvel Odin and others with a simple machine or the Joker gaining the power of a near god just like that in that one comic. Well, that comic might have been non cannon, but, the point still stands lol.

Also, if anyone wonders why Exdeath and Ultimeica got the short end of the stick with there fights, well, I just figures no one cares to much about those two compared to the others lol.

So, yah, that's all for today, all ill say about the little cliffhanger I threw here is that, I always am full of ways to mix things up hehe. So, to see what others mixes I have, guess you will just have to stay tuned. So with that, I might be a little delayed with this chapter, I am in fact going to check out some Magfest event over the week, meet a few cool guys like Spoony and Linkara, and maybe win a Video Game battle royal lol . So, thanks for all the reviews so far, and hope to see even more for this chapter. Till then, that's all folks!


	75. C 184:Final Verdict of the Revolutionary

_**Chapter 184: Apex of Lounging Desire, The Revolutionary Reavers's Verdict! **_

Last time In Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle to decide the fate of the entire universe kicked in to high gear as the ultimate desperate attack to prevent the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron got underway! All of the most powerful forces of evil had become the most devious obstacles in Ben's path to save Lacus before she was killed. However, even the task of settling the scores with Darth Damonus, Kira, Sephiroth, Xemnas, Kefka, Exdeath, Kuja and Ultimecia along with Ravxen himself all at once was something that he refused to be daunted about, because too much was on the line for him to waver even for a second! His enemies unleashed all of their fury and hate on the group, and even with the massive amount of members in this heroic party they still are finding it quite difficult to overcome this massive amount of deadly power! Ben finds his enemies are ruthless in their desire to crush the light once and for all, but as the forces of the dark god try to crush Ben for good, he pushes back and unleashed his true full power once again! Ben quickly made everyone see it was right of the evildoers to try and take Ben out after he was recovering from his showdown with Brad, because it would seem to the forces of the dark god's cringe the true might of the one chosen by Cosmos to be the savior was something for them to fear as Ben was able to overcome the villain's combined assault!

Even as Damonus unleashed his true form and power, and Xemnas, Kira, and Ravxen when to even more vicious lengths Ben refused to give up!

Things got down to the wire as Zannacross was just about to kill Lacus and steal her energy to revive himself! Ben seemed to save Lacus just in time, only to find out to his horror that the Shin Emperor of Darkness still was able to be one step ahead, and use the energy from Ben's blast to make the final ounce of energy he needs to free himself from the Trans Dimensional Prison! However, just as it seemed that the worst case scenario was about to unfold, things turned down a path no one expected as Kira showed his true colors and ambitions at last, and shocked everyone as he betrayed Zannacross with the intention of becoming Zannacross! It seemed all of this time Kira had been plotting for one thing, to acquire the energy and powers needed so that he could fuse with the essence of the supreme god of all evil so that he could become the new god of existence, destroy Cosmos and then recreate existence under his own image! As crazy as the plan sounds, it seemed to work as Kira emerged in his new divine form, Kira Onimus! With this sudden turn of events the insane son of the Grand Master has become more powerful than any force Ben and co have ran in to yet! But, despite how the situation has changed the fact that are hero's can't afford to lose has not changed! Can Ben find a way to stop Kira, even after he has went through this cosmic metamorphosis?

* * *

Only one way to find out, so let this showdown between two radically different forces reach their ultimate conclusion! Everyone better get ready, the action starts right now! And so before we go on to finish what was started at the end of the last chapter we briefly start today off looking over once more over those that are putting all of their hopes on the good guys success! And that would be none other than King Atem and the others back on Corneria! Not only as the Supreme Lylat King been watching the reports of the battle intently, but his staff and the subcommittee members like Erich, Laguna, Zelda, and even others like Princess Peach, the rest of Lacus 's family, and Ben's parents!

Everyone in the room have been anxiously waiting hearing updates about the battle ranging on in another galaxy, praying the news will relive their anxiety and not add on to it. Despite such tension some like Erich are more tense then others and at the moment his wife Jane has been so revved up she swallowed her entire beverage in one gulp and then rushes over to the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom and says,

" Your majesty please, there has to be something we have learned since I last asked. Are you sure we don't know if they were able to rescue Lacus yet?"

King Atem clears his throat and says,"

Since you last asked two minutes ago Miss's Raystar I am afraid I have no new changes to report. I know your quite anxious about the fate of your daughter but please, just be patient. Even with the Millennium Puzzle, we are not gods that know the future."

Lacus 's overbearing mother then clutch's her husband's arm tightly as she then says,

" Wait, but, angels are with are forces yes? And, you can talk with Cosmos directly yes my liege? Please, tell me my child is ok!"

Mahado and Atem share an exasperated glance before Mahado then sighs and says," It, does not work that way Misses Raystar."

The women then sobs hard to the cringe of the others as she then says,"

Oh, I just am so worried about my baby! She was warped by that Brad Fowltror thug for so long, and after Ben finally snapped her out of it and killed that barbarian those horrible Zannacross Empire friends kidnapped her to kill her in some sick ritual to end everything! I know Ben Auro has had a lot to do but could he not have just been a little more competent and made sure she was safe?"

Erich pats his hieratical wife on the back and says,"

It will be all right dear, just have faith. I wish Lacus was safe to, but it was not Ben or any of his friends fault, Lacus herself warped them away to protect them after all. Don't worry, Ben will rescue her, that I promise."

Ben's mother nods and says," Yes, Ben won the Enji Budokai, he defeated all of those nasty people like Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Xiza Doctor Wily the Dark Enji Weil Zabi and all of the others, I know he can do this!

"Ben's dad chuckles and says,"

My boy is too stubborn to let anyone tell him what to do, or expect for long. Still, those Zannacross freaks are pretty much the embodiment of all evil right? Just hope, that's not enough to keep Ben down.

"Princess Peach then looks hopeful as she then says,"

Don't worry Mister Auro, I seen that Ben has the same kind of bravery as Mario, the one that refuses to give up no matter what the odds!

With Ben, Mario, Yoshi, I guess Luigi, and all of the others working together I know they can do this! After all, it's not like that nasty ultimate god of darkness has been revived right yet, right?

" Atem nods and says," Yes, that much we can say for sure. We would pick up the energy of such an event if that were the case. So, with any luck just maybe everyone has managed to prevail or at least are getting close to that point. Just maybe, huh?"

With that the computers in the room all start having various noises come out before the man in charge of the constitutional government sighs and says,

" Then again, there is always the possibility that are luck has run out. Doctor Light, any word on what is happening?"

The bearded man is all ready pressing buttons as he then says,

" Not sure just yet, but we are getting reports of a massive amount of energy being released from Vandalgyon."

Laguna gulps and says,"

Oh man, I feel another leg cramp coming. So, we are now officially in doomsday?"

Doctor Light strokes his beard and says," I, am not quite sure. The energy is indeed massive, so massive that I have to use back up power just so the systems don't overload. However, the energy is not just dark, it has elements of light as well.

"Zelda raises a eyebrow and then says,"

Are you saying that this could mean this energy is not from Zannacross? But, what else could it mean? Could Cosmos herself have taken part in this battle? Or, something unexpected?"

Mahado then says," It would seem we will have to wait a bit longer to find out, the massive amount of energy coming from the battle zone is making it hard to transmit anything more than raw data. For now, all that we can figure out is that a being with a power level that surpasses the energy of all the stars in a large galaxy is now descending in to the battle field. All that remains to be seen, is if our forces can overcome this.

"With this one of the many senators watching the battle, the Majestrix of the Shi'ar empire a women in sliver armor named Lilandra Neramani then goes up and says,"

Not to dampen anyone 's hopes, but what if they can't overcome this power?"

Atem chuckles grimly and says,"

Well then Lilandra, things will proceed to be much more difficult to say the very least. Still, while it's important to have all the cards on the table we can't abounded hope yet. No matter the darkness, I know that the heart of our resolve can overcome this force. Still, it's clear that now is the time, to see which side of this galactic war will come out on top. Everyone, I pray for your success and wish you good luck with all my heart.

" With that Ben's parents brace each other as Ben's mother then says,

" Yes, no matter what Ben, please don't die.

" Ben's dad hugs his spouse as he then says,

" Don't worry hun, he will. After all, no hero story ends with him failing to do his job! I told my boy to not quit something till it's done, and now is not the time for him to be stubborn and not listen to his old man! You will see, he will do it. Even if it's going to be one hell of a show, I know he can save Lacus, and save the day all at once. He loves that girl to damn much to fail, that's for sure.

" Erich nods and says," Yes, Ben has earned are faith. Now, it's time for us all to see if it's not misplaced."

With that everyone watches' intensity on the monitor screens, hoping to see if there is any progress.

* * *

However, with us gaining all we can here, it's time to warp away back to the main event and see if such progress is being made! And with that we now are back where the last chapter ended, with the forces of good and evil alike still fully disgusting the shocking turn of events that unfolded before them! But, it's hard not to dismiss the events when Kira and is divine power is causing the entire planet to shake! As a strong gust of wind blows in Kuja 's face the sliver haired villain throws some dust off his shoulder and chuckles bitterly as he then says,

" My, I admit I did not think this was going to happen. Not that I thought the son of the Enji Knights leader really had unshakable loyalty , but I thought he was not someone who was less in touch with reality then the likes of Kefka and that monkey Brad!"

Kefka laughs and says," Yah, as much as I hate to admit it even I thought it would be a little too crazy to try and take on all of the darkness of entirety for myself! I came close to trying it once, but, something seemed fishy about the whole idea." Exdeath clutch's his fist furiously as he then says,"

That would be Kefka, because the ideal is completely ludicrous! You treacherous human filth! You really think you can try and weld the power of god? In the end your ambitions are nothing more than the same scum as that Brad Fowltror! "

Kira turns to Exdeath and unleashes a surge of power to crush the dark magus to the ground before he then says,"

The next time you mistake my power will be the moment your existence fades from all reality you simple minded pawn of chaos. No, I don't think I am a god, I AM the new god of all! The difference between the likes of Brad Fowltror and me are the same differences between a microbe and a human! Brad only wanted to fulfill his self serving become invincible so that his desires could never be stopped; I am doing this to truly reform the universe itself. And, if any one of you doubt my power then feel free to test me. I assure you, this ascension is perfect. I spent years researching this process and searched all over this entire dimension, and beyond to insure its success. For this has been my goal, from the very beginning."

Damonus snarls as he has his own energy flare back up again and then says,"

So, in the end, you had this idea from the very start? We never really trusted you, but to think you would be this ambitious of a double agent, and went to such lengths to uphold appearances show your skills."

Zidane raises a eyebrow and says," Hold the phone here, your saying that Kira was fighting for us this whole time? Whoa!

" Zidane sees a flash of light and jumps back just as a bolt of raw energy nearly fries him! Kira then chuckles and says,"

Don't have any hopes Enji, this was not for your benefit. I desire, all of your deaths, so that all obstacles are at last removed from my sight. You see, I never was out to serve any others wish but my own. As soon as I was aware of the reemergence of the followers of Zannacross, of Sithantos, my master plan was formed. And from then on I went to great lengths to insure this very moment would be realized precisely as I wanted it. And, while there were a few bumps in the road, in the end by insuring I had control of all the angels I was able to get what you see before your eyes to become a reality!"

Lacus gasps at this and says,"

Kira, you really manipulated this hole war just to overtake Zannacross and become the new god of darkness?"

Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

No, it's even further then that Lacus if he was plotting with Xiza when he betrayed Max and the Zandalorin's.

"Myers looks tense as he then says," Yes, this cold desire, this absolute hate, this look of hate in your eyes, in your very soul never left your face after what happened with Aizen. Kira, is that when you decided to rebel against god? What, could you possibly think you could gain from such madness!"

Kira grasps his hand as energy swirls around him like a tornado and says,"

Madness Grand Master? Is desiring to truly end the source of the misery of life insane? You dare question what I could have to gain from this, when I am now the most powerful being of all, and at last have the means to create the solution to the unending cycle of sin brought by the arrogance and stupidly of mortals? I have dedicated everything to finding the perfect solution to the problem that is this broken dimension, and now that I have the perfect solution in my grasps nothing will stand in my way!

"Ultimecia then laughs as she walks up to Kira and then says," So, in the end you just wanted to have everything in your grasp to control it to your wishes? How sad, time will slip away from everyone no matter how hard they try; your ambitions won't save you from that fact. "

Sephiroth narrows his eyes as he then says, Yes, pretenders trying to get sabotage the ultimate destiny is nothing but a annoyance."

Xemnas eyes at Kira with a venomous glare as he then says,"

Indeed, everyone wants to be the one to change the world, but sometimes the light of a nobody who thinks they are king can blind everyone in to stumbling in to oblivion. You think your mortal logic can reform the cosmos and reshape existence Kira Myers? Utter nonsense."

Kira looks amused and then says,"

You think your dismay at turn of events concerns me? Your all nothing but tools that I no longer need, your anger at your inability to reach my level of desire and resolve is of no consequence to me. Your powers and strong immersion in darkness may have made you the most worthy servants of Zannacross but all that means is that you're more pieces of trash that need to be erased. Yes, those fueled by passions of hate to spread chaos and those who cause disorder just to fulfill their impulses are all nothing more than viruses to be purged. Now, I think I explained myself to you vermin. Its time I make you embrace just what fate is in store for you all."

With that Kira raises his hand, only for two large blades and a glowing scythe hit Kira in the chest and head and cause an explosion!

Damonus then flies above Kira as he then looks absolute furious before he then says,"

You deluded little bug, don't think I'll let you get away with this massive indignation! The plans that spanned over a billion years, the destiny of judgment from the one supreme power will not be undone by one mere mortal upstart! As the being who has been the voice of the Emperor since the dawn of the Zannacross Empire, you will not get away with this!"

Kira looks delighted as he merely waves his hand and causes a surge of power to shatter all of the demon lords weapon's as he then says,

" That's no way to speak to god you stubborn fossil. You relics all can't expect change, refuse to realize that your time has passed. Ripples of conflict have spread throughout time because of such stubbornness, but I will shatter that stubbornness from all life here and now!" With this he snaps his finger and causes a sphere of light to appear in Damonus 's left wing, before it instantly explodes and destroyers the wing!

As Damonus staggers back flames irrupt all over his body and he nearly goes berserk before he then says,"

Damn you Kira Myers, this is unforgivable! There is no way; a mere human like you will ever become the god of darkness!"

As Damonus staggers back up Xemnas gets in to his fighting stance and says,"

Yes, this joke of a fantasy ends here. A mere fool blinded by his own emotions can never bring the true peace. "

Kira sees the other villains surrounding him and powering up before Kira extends his wings and has his divine aura explode before he then says,"

Enough! The resistance of the entire universe is nothing to me, ill force everyone to except my rule no matter what so be gone!"

With that Kira has the symbols on his wings glow purple before the ground around the other villeins glow purple! Before any of them can react pillars of light blast up underneath Damonus and the others and in the blink of the eye they are all hit! Flashes of light blind everyone and when the light fades Ben and co see that Damonus, Xemnas, Sephiroth and all the others are now black statues!

Each of these statues have a orb of energy forming around them with a symbol in the center and Kira chuckles as the orb's complete and he then says,"

Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Lust and Pride, the seven great sins of mortals. No matter how much beings evolve one way or another we are unable to purge theses flaws from us. Theses former comrades of mine all emulated more than one of these corrupt emotions, and are prime examples with the flaws of the current universe. To think that beings of such flawed nature would be the ones to dedicate what paradise is would be the ultimate example of hypocrisy.

They may refuse to see my new divine state but as you can see, it's all too real. I who have the power of both Zannacross and Cosmos in me have the power to silence both forces of this existence!

Lacus Raystar, I give you credit, the energy, your blood that I consumed, was able to secure my ascension. You truly are a descendant of Cosmos and all the more proof of how feeble she is.

"Ben turns to Lacus and says,"

What, Kira, did something to you Lacus?"

Lacus looks dismayed as she then says,"

Right before I lost consciousness he, penetrated me with that demonic claw of his and extracted some of my energy in to it along with the energy of the Royal Knights he killed. I, hope that's all he did to me." Ben gets newly enraged as he then says,"

Damn it Kira, you really are the lowest of the low if you see even the supreme beings of existence as your tools to power!"

Kira responds with. "But, that's all they are chosen one, tools that no longer are surviving their purpose. And, after studying Zannacross's will and desires for some time and its clear the only difference between him and other self absorbed tyrants is that he is a god that is the spawn of such beings. There for, he too is just another problem in the equation. Now that one side of the problem is neutralized, it's time to crush the other side of those that can't expect the truth forever."

Kira then turns back to Ben and Ben just sighs as he then says," Of course no one will expect your judgment Kira, its freaking stupid! I admit, you keep surprising me with how crazy you are. Seriously, you go off even dismissing god's beneath you when you're just another human that is warped enough to think your logic is perfect!"

Kira laughs madly as the entire area shakes and he then says,"

Ah, but you see my logic is perfect Ben Auro. And while I do aim to destroy all of you and this entire realm, I do it not for my own desires but for the true desire of reality itself! I only seek to fix what is broken, as long as it is indeed fixed forever! You mock my resolve, when you're all merely fighting for lies and delusions? I truly applaud your ability to make it to this state Ben Auro, but this is where your fairy tale ends!

Put simply, all of you and your struggles have been nothing more than to bring the parts of the new god together. Now, it is time for all pointless ideals to cease as all becomes how it started, as one state of mind! I will reduce all corruption from existence, by enforcing the prefect order in to the wavelength that is life! From such a world where others understand each other is forged, a world where those who are unable to function as they should and merely cause problems won't be allowed to exist!

After all, a society without discrimination and misunderstanding is nothing less than a utopia is it not? "

Lloyd gets annoyed as he then says,"

That's your grand plan Kira; the one you spent all of this time working for?

Come on, that's little more than Mithos's insane age of lifeless beings idea! It was stupid then and its stupid now because when you remove all of the noble words it's just making everyone live as soulless beings made to live like robots your making people dead since they are born!"

Ben nods as he then says,"

Lloyd's spot on with that one, despite how your saying you want to make a new paradise all I hear is you want to do is make the universe a lifeless hell!"

But one being's ego can't determine everyone's fate! People have the right to choose their own destiny! That is why we all have free will, to be free to choose our own lives!

"Kira gets annoyed as he then says," And what if that 'freedom' itself was predetermined by your very nature? What then champion of the light? What use is freedom when you're just free to be controlled by your own feeble behavior and be miserable because of it?

Humans are just primitive life forms that have no such thing as free will and most other mortal life forms are barley any better. ... Mankind has merely been allowed to live in an imperfect state... "as is", "as will be"... It is for this very reason... because mortals have this wretched 'will' or what not... that living beings must experience sadness and pain. And it's all because Cosmos thinks we can evolve in to something more where history shows that history is doomed to be repeated for the rest of time! If such a so called supreme being of light cannot see the folly of such an ideal then she is unworthy to rule!

For someone to gain something means another must lose it...It is impossible to make humankind share limited "things" and "affections"... So I came to the conclusion that the only way for this sorrowful reality of lies to end is for everything to be reverted back to where it all began to be born anew. To go back to when all was one, so that all can be peace under one logical order.

Since the start you all call me evil and insane, but what proof do you have to justly defy me? You vainly defend the inferiors that fear you and only use you for their own desires, in the naïve hopes that they will learn. But, the inferior masses never learn, never listen! For the few that truly do evolve and try and make peace they are crushed and devoured by the majority of worthless trash that think nothing but of their own desires to see misery!

Why else do humans and so many others enjoy seeing the pain of others? From the many media tabloids that show stories destroying the lives of idols because the masses love there fall from grace, to one friend or family member betraying the other to move up on the social pyramid, this existence is that of hatred and despair! Even though there are of you before me that show you are better than this status quo, no matter how hard you try you will always be the expectation and not the norm. It's been billions of years and its clear the only way for a perfect paradise to be forged is to destroy everything and create anew with all of the flaws of this existence purged forever!"

Ben sees Kira release another shockwave of energy and slashes the incoming wave back with the Divine Mugen Nova to protect Lacus and the others before he then says,"

Kira, you're not entirely wrong but like I said before your missing the most important piece of your grand puzzle! And that would be that this is not the desire of the universe, just your demented desire! We may make lots of mistakes but I know without a doubt that the ultimate desire of the people of the universe is not for it all to end!

Your hate for everything has blinded you so much that you have lost touch with what is even possible! No matter what power you have Kira, you're never going to win! First of all, because you're a delirious madman who despite what you say is only out to restructure the universe to fit it how you want it to be! Second of all, because no matter what your reasons you're trying to kill me and my friends so this is where everything between us ends right here, right now!

" Kira looks annoyed as he then says,

" Oh, without a doubt this pointless struggle ends my pathetic former apprentice! You think you're superior to me, that your emotions can overcome my perfect logic? You think your justice is superior to mine? Such arrogance is unforgivable. You know nothing but what you want to believe is real. You were far too weak withstand the pain of the reality of this society, it was so overwhelming to you that your heart was consumed with darkness! Even after you believed to have come to terms with yourself you're just adding another layer of delusion to your own mind to hold yourself together!

You admit yourself that you have no goal but to fight for the safety of those you cherish and just wish to see the pain end. Tell me once and for all Ben Auro, how can you truly expect to save the universe when you're too slow and stupid to come up with any answer other then taking down threats and wishing for a better future?

I'll tell you this now Enji clown, wishes don't truly change anything so if that's all your armed your sword with ill rip you to pieces!"

Ben 's eyes waver before all of a sudden Lacus gently holds Ben's free hand tightly and walks above Ben before looking angry and saying,"

I had enough of you talking down to Ben! I don't care if you're his hated enemy, I won't allow you to say such things to him! Ben is far from the feeble clown you have made him out to be for so long, he has the strongest, bravest man I have ever known! And that's because, he is not afraid to have faith in what is hard to believe in, even if it seems like nothing more than a impossible dream.

Ben's kindness, and desire to save this universe as imperfect as it is not his weakness, it's his strength! After all, it's easy to shut yourself from the pain, but it's much harder to take that pain and still have compassion. Someone who is not willing to forgive anyone that has made a mistake has no right to be the ruler of the everything!

With all of the power I have in me Kira, I refuses to let you get away with this!"

Kira snickers and says," You think you can defy me you stupid women? Once more you're trying to create a justification for your sins, to hide from what you really are.

" Lacus looks down and says,"

No, you're wrong. I, won't make any excuses. I, was weak and afraid for so long. I allowed myself to believe in Brad no matter what he did because I wanted to not just feel safe, but not have to worry about being what others wanted me to be. I hated having to be what others expected me to, and while it's still wrong to be forced to live as others want you to, I can't just dismiss it as something so simple. I, was to afraid of not being able to live up to others expectations and tried to run away from it all because I could not take the pain and was afraid of losing everything. I, nearly lost everything to, but, someone who cared so much for me showed me a path out of the darkness. That person is my hero besides me, and because of him I know true love is not a lie. This love is the proof that this universe does not deserve to die!

Ben may not be perfect, but he is the best kind of man there is to me and that's more than enough. He does not need to have the answers for everything, because he is not alone! Working together, are combined hopes and compassion can overcome any despair, including you Kira!

"Kira gets annoyed as energy surges around him and he then says,"

That's it, your precious love is the best defense you can throw at me? The same excuses, again and again, it's beyond pathetic, it's worthless!"

Lacus remains defiant as she then says,

" It's only pathetic and worthless because you're not strong enough to expect that you can't figure out there value K, AHH!"

Kira instantly extends his hand and Lacus is lifted in to the air! As Lacus is dragged to right in front of Kira the annoyed glowing villain glares at her before he then says,"

I told you for the last time, my name is now Omnis Judicar, the new god of existence! Relic of the old era, spawn of Cosmos or not nothing will stop me from erasing all of your insolence!" With that there is a flash of energy before Ben is instantly in front of Kira, with his large golden sword right in his foe's head! Ben glares right at the former Enji Knight as he then says,"

Oh something is going to stop you psycho, and you're looking at it! There is no way, will I allow you to kill Lacus! I had enough with your lectures and ranting! It was my task to kill the god of darkness and now no matter how powerful you are I will kill you Judicar! "

Kira merely has his eyes glow before Ben's sword is blasted out of the madman's forehead before he then grins and says,

" You hate seeing what you cherish most do you human fade forever out of your grasp do you human? Well expect it, no matter how much of a tantrum you have, even if your power is all of the will of the forces of light, it will not defeat me! Time you scum realize, there is no place for you to exist because such broken failures are unworthy of existence!

" Ben then glares at his divine opponent and says,

" I'll show you, just what rights we do have! Omnimon, Gabriel, you and the others can protect Lacus for me right?

" The celestial ones surround Lacus before Gabriel nods and says,

" Don't worry Ben, we will protect her with are life."

Ben nods and says," Thanks. Don't worry, I won't let anyone else I care about die, I swear it!

Kira sneers at Ben as he extends his hand and a new elaborate large sword that looks like a cross of Soul Edge from Soul Caliber and the Divine Nova with ten different colored orbs form in the foe's hand before he points it at Ben and says,

" That's right, vow to fight for absurdity, it's what humans do best! You do realize that your predecessor Seyia only managed to overcome Chaos Zannacross Necron with the help of Cosmos right? And since I have part of her essence within me as well, I am immune to such tricks and are a proper god! Do you know what that means?"

In an instant Kira dashes at Ben and unleashes a vertical slash! Ben blocks the blow, but the force of the impact drives him back before Kira laughs and says,"

It means I am invincible vermin! No flawed creature could ever stand a chance of overcoming the perfect essence that is a god!

"Ben regains his composure and then says,

" As long as you're willing to keep fighting, nothing is impossible, even fighting against a true god Kira! And I can assure you, I am not scared of you because there is no way I am losing to you! After all, for all the power you have you lost the strength to have courage in living through a world of pain and despair!

" Kira laughs madly as he then says,"

It's not being afraid, its coming to a inevitable conclusion that such a life is forever doomed to failure! Resigning yourselves to errors shows how errors you are. You call it courageous, I conclude its outrageous! You think your courage and compassion can someday evolve a hopeless dimension? Well then, prove it to me savior, present your case of the true worth of your deluded passions to the wrath of god!"

With that a furious Ben goes all out on Kira, and the two opponents kick off their final battle! Ben and Kira move so fast that they dash around the entire planet in the blink of a eye, and even the likes of Ezan can barely keep up with the two's speed! As everyone feels the immense power blasting out from each clash Cloud then says,"

So it has begun, the true final battle of the fate of the universe. There has to be some way for us to help, as powerful as Ben is now even he can't take on something like Kira all alone.

"James sighs and says," I, want to help Ben to Cloud. But, how can we help when all of our powers combined are worthless?"

Ezan snickers and says," Since when have you thrown away your pride as an Enji James? Even if this is a battle of gods I refuse to just be a spectator. After all, it's not like I am powerless.

" Doug tightens his gloves and says,"

Right on Ezan, no way am I letting Kira get away with this! It's about time he gets the mother of all wake up calls on what being alive is all about! When he messes with one of us he messes with all of us and I swear it's not going to be something he can blow over!

" Shinryudramon nods and says,

" Kira may have gotten crazy strong, but there is no way Ben will lose to him! I know he can win because I am going to help him win! Um, I think it's a good idea to wait for the best time to do that though because I don't just want to get blown away with one attack and look stupid or something."

Myers nods as he looks at the battle field before him with solemn eyes and says,

" Your right Shinryudramon, we are not powerless or useless. However, we must make sure we hold are patience long enough for us to wait to find the right time to strike or it will all be for naught. We can't afford to be careless for a moment if we expect to overcome this. But, I know we can win this because despite what my misguided son thinks, the light of hope is far from being a broken futile light! Ben, after all you have gone through, I know you can be the one to show just what that will is!

" Lacus is on the ground near the Grand Master, and as she still is too weak to stand she then sees Ben and Kira both unleash energy charged slashes that cause a shock-wave across the entire planet! Lacus is nearly blown away till she is caught by Ka-el and Thor and as she looks up she sees the angels smile before Thor then says,"

Don't fret Lacus, your safety is assured."

Lacus sees Ben trying to overpower his nemesis with a calm look as Kira has all three of his eyes glaring at Ben added with a face of raw malice before she looks dismayed and says,"

But, I don't want to be secure, I want to be, helpful. I can't sit back and watch Ben have to carry this all on his own! Please, can you heal me? With my full power as both a women who has the Anti Apostle Archetype blood line in her and the vessel of the Blue Eyes white dragon, has to be useful enough to be able to change things!"

Gabriel looks conflicted as he then says,"

Lacus, I know how worried you are about Ben but please trust him. True your power is great but we don't know just how powerful Kira is at the moment and if he really has control of all of Chaos Zannacross Necron 's power plus more he could be too much for you to handle! "

Lacus looks determined as she then says,

" Maybe so, but if I just sit by and watch Ben die not only will my safety be compromised, but no matter how it would end I could never bare to live with myself! Please, I beg of you heal me so that I can pay back to Ben for all that he has done to me!

" The Supreme Kai sighs and says,"

If that's your wish, then I suppose we would indeed be as rotten as Kira to try and deny you that. Very well, ill recover your health and power to full strength as full as possible."

With that the purple skinned celestial one extends his hands and have them glow white before unleashing his own healing power on Lacus! Master Myers then walks over to Lacus and says,"

If you truly wish to fight, you will need your sword."

Lacus is shocked before she then sees that the leader of the Enji takes out none other then her own Oath Keeper sword! Myers grins and says,"

I knew you would want to wield your proper weapon once more Lacus, just like I always believed you would find your way out of the pain that bogged you down in despair." Lacus at once smiles as she then says,"

Master Myers, thank you so much. I promise, I won't dishonor any of you again. Hang on just a little longer Ben, your not going to have to do this alone this time. "

She then looks on to see Ben kick Kira in the chest before smashing him hard in the ground and saying,"

Ben, as long as I exist ill make sure you never have to fight alone again. Together, we will overcome this, so that we can all grasp are happiness! So, just hang on a little while longer Ben, I know nothing Kira throws at you will stop you, I know it!

" With that Lacus watches on hoping she can act in time to make a difference in the struggle between the man she loves and his most challenging deadly opponent yet! And as she and all of the other forces of good watch on at the edge of their figurative seat the tension rises by the moment as to their horror they see that Kira 's confidence was not mere delusion, Kira is now strong enough to move as fast and hit as hard as Ben at his ultimate power!

But at least it seems so far that Ben is not being outclassed by his divine deluded enemy either! Ben and Kira continue to slash at each other dozens, if not hundreds of times per second and as Kira dodges Ben's many attacks and the Divine Mugen Nova nearly slashes Kira across the chest the many time traitor just gives off a amused chuckle as he then says,"

I must concede once more Ben Auro, out of all of the beings in this realm for the longest time I never expected you to be the one to cause me such complications. No, Ezan, Max, Cloud, Luke, Cecil and some of the masters were people I expected to be more, stubborn. To think some weak minded trash could stumble upon the Star Sword and evolve in to this much an obstacle shows what a large anomaly you truly are. Still, all that means is that your just one final bump in the road to be squashed with the hand of ultimate power! Ethereal Storm!

"With that Kira points his free hand at Ben and fires a barrage of death blasts from his finger while firing even larger black and white beams from his wings! Ben summons more energy swords around him to move around him so fast that it's like he has a barrier that helps him defend himself. Ben dashes right at Kira as he wards off the assault and he then says,"

The fact that you see me even now as an anomaly shows how little you understand both me, and the true will of most people! But, since you're never going to understand, then you're just the most sever threat there is to existence and your threat ends here!"

Ben has the energy around his divine sword surge with power before he appears above Kira, however his foe has his third eye glare at Ben before he then says,

" You think I don't understand someone like you Ben Auro? How wrong you are, I can comprehend simpletons like you more then you understand you're self!

"In a instant his third eye release a flash of light that repels Ben back, before Kira dashes at Ben and has twin blades of darkness form out of his arms in the middle of his charge, and slash Ben across his right shoulder before Ben can react! Ben winces in pain and slashes back at Kira, only to have his blow parried before Ben grunts as he sees Kira glares right at him with a psychotic murderous gaze before the twisted being says,"

That's right, your just a simpleton that fights to protect what you care about. You care nothing about the lasting effects of your actions as long as your desires are met, such a very human choice, and a banal one at that. The precariousness of limited time, the beauty of the pleasures of mortality, your intoxicated by that narcissism as all the others and it's this very conceit that has caused existence itself to decay. I can understand that well enough, but what I can't understand is why would you all be so persistent in defending a existence that will fail you again and again till it breaks you utterly. Why do you defend an existence that offers nothing but sorrow and hate? Why, can't you worthless trash see after the history of the universe shows it can never escape its cycle, how wrong your very existence is! "

Ben sees his blade is nearly being pressed back to his throat before he unleashes everything he has to push Kira back and says

," That's nothing complex Kira; we simply don't want to die! We don't want to expect that are lives are fated to die painfully; that all we will can make out are wishes is suffering!

"Kira retorts with,"

And yet that desire to live is your greatest sin of all! For your sin of not realizing that your very existence is worthless is unforgivable! If you could evolve to expect that you're all hopeless and move aside for the greater good of existence, then the problems, the suffering would at last end! Do you tell me Enji, that you don't desire a world where one won't lose those important to them over the careless selfish acts of the inferior trash? Do you tell me that you don't seek a world where you don't have to live in fear and regret over your own weakness and flaws costing you everything?"

Ben's eyes waver as he then says,

" No, I can't say I don't want those things. But at the same time I, GUH!"

Kira instantly smashes the hilt of his blade on Ben's throat before he snaps and says,"

That's it; you don't even know what you truly desire! You're too stupid, just like the rest of theses disgusting vermin you can't even make a decisive stand and no nothing beyond your own impulses! You say you crave peace, but then you say your board and desire risky adventure to make your existence worthwhile! The evolution of the beings of this dimension are just a stunted evolution of hypocrisy! There is nothing you can say, so just be QUIET!

Miseries Fang!"

With that Kira unleashes a onslaught of sword slashes that hit Ben all over and causes Ben to bleed all over! Kira gets more intense with each slash as he then says,"

Yes, like the parent that must lead the retard offspring to what its proper use is a god's proper duty is to guide the lesser masses unable to think properly to their true destiny! Mortals can see nothing, understand nothing, and grasp nothing but what is in front of them! Above the seven sins, their ultimate sin is its very existence as a broken dimension that refuses to die!

"Kira ends his assault by slashing Ben hard across the chest and causing a explosion of darkness to blast Ben to the ground! Kira then dives right after Ben diving to impale his blade through the golden haired man's brain as he then says,"

Yes, defend your world all you want Ben Auro but your reasons are illogical and inexcusable!

Chaos will forever rain until the ultimate order strikes down every last spec of it! And that judgment is now!"

Kira proceeds to try and kill Ben, only for Ben to show despite his wounds he still has plenty of fighting spirit left as he then catch's his would be murder's sword with his free hand and looks at Kira right in the face before he then says,"

You think just because your actions are logical that makes it right? You're wrong; sometimes what is right is more than just logic alone! There is good acts and bad ones and while sometimes there are times when you have to dance around the boundaries there is no logical justification to destroy everything and kill everyone! If things are flawed then they need to be fixed, not broken! You want to destroy everything and kill everyone, no matter what you say that is wrong Kira! And I WON"T let you go through with your idea of justice, no matter what! Neo Quasar Justice Slash! "

With that Ben instantly counter attacks by hitting Kira again and again with his ruthless combo of sword slashes! But as Ben hits Kira every time, as his foe is cut up he only responds by looking diabolical as all of a sudden Kira's body warps around the Divine Mugen Nova, and Kira appears behind Ben! The glowing man snickers as he then says,

" I told you time and again, I have evolved beyond your primitive concepts of good and evil, just as I have transcended past your level of attacks being a threat to me! I don't care what anyone else thinks, facts are facts and ideas are just the perspective of fractured minds! Facts are absolute, and one such fact is that with the divine energy coursing through every atom of my existence, no matter how hard you slash me you can never destroy me! For my essence has become more than just a mere mass of flesh and steel! "Ben gets annoyed as he sees the wounds around Kira's body heal instantly and he says,

" Self recovery is the best you got Kira? Even if you have become something like Sigma and Ravxen that does not scare me. All I have to do is drag your essence in to one spot and shatter it! Shin Divide Flare Edge!

"With this Ben slashes right at his opponent's heart, only for Kira to have his three eyes glow, and a pillar of distorted light forms in between the two men!

Kira's body flickers before in a flash he is behind Ben and the master conspirator cackles as he then says,

" Let me make this simple, so that even a clown like you can realize why it's hopeless! The powers I have now allow me to see things and move in ways you can never hope to comprehend! What was before my absolute hypnosis is now the power of my absolute reality!

" Kira then has two energy swords of light and darkness form around him , each the size of a battle ship before he then says,"

I have the very power of creation at my command, even if you are the pawn of the light the powers we wield are far different!"

Ben sees the two energy blades coming right for him before he just charges at the blades as he then says," It does not matter what the tools are if the gap between the wielder are so different! You can throw anything you want at me Kira, ill cut it every single thing till it's over!

"Ben then slashes the two energy blades and causes them to shatter , only for Kira to appear right in front of Ben, with his right hand coming right for Ben's face! Ben slashes at Kira's hand, only for that limb to defuse in to raw energy and phase through the sword, and then appear back on Ben's hand! The hand then glows white before Kira looks psychotic and says,"

You STILL don't realize, just what power I wield! But you will see, that I can not only create anything, but use anything in the history of this dimension as weapon!

For example, Gehenna's Embrace! "

With that Kira unleashes a surge of power before a sphere of darkness forms around the two of them and all of a sudden Ben sees the memories of all the painful times in his life since he can remember! Just as Ben is trying to kick Kira back all of a sudden he is overloaded with pain as he feels the pain of every memory he feels! Ben yells in pain as Kira laughs louder and the dark sphere grows larger before Kira looks delighted and says,

" I made this move just for you hero. After all, for being such a thorn in my side death by feeling all the pain you have ever felt since you were born at once is worthy enough! Using my new divine power I can bend and control the nature of space time, allowing you to be able to feel such a experience! As strong as you are, your frail mortal body can't overcome the ultimate pain! So, how does it feel Ben Auro?

"Kira lets go his hand and Ben coughs up blood before he glares at Kira and then says,"

God damn you, I told you, I am not losing to you, I won't allow it!"

Kira looks as cold as ever before he points his sword at Ben and says,

" Maybe your heart won't, but your body is another story. No single being, not even the chosen one himself can overcome this overwhelming force of nature! "

With that Kira has a storm of darkness surround him before he then says,"

Yes, my power is the very hatred and despair of the cosmos, the true will of existence!"

Ben wipes some blood off his face and powers back up before he then says,"

Your far from being the embodiment of reality Kira, your just the embodiment of insanity! "

Kira raises his sword in to the air, before a massive sphere of light and darkness forms in front of him! He then says,"

It's said that the ones who are right are dubbed insane by the arrogant masses, and are entire history proves it! But everyone will see who is right, when they see the profits of living in a perfect state free of flaws!

And now, the corrupt meet there end here,

Galactic Dominus Surge"

With that Kira releases what seems like a massive tidal wave of destructive energy that goes to consume Ben! Ben does not flinch at seeing this massive deadly attack coming for him before he powers up and says,"

Time you realize Kira, you're never going to erase this no matter how hard you try!

Ultimate Shinryukenha, Times Ten!"

With that Ben fires off his ultimate attack the blast collide with Kira's beam, and causes a shockwave that causes not just the planet to vibrate, but the entire region of space! Kira is displeased at seeing Ben being able to cause the beam struggle to be in to a tie, and has the onslaught of energy he is throwing at Ben to become even larger before he then narrows his eyes and says,"

To think, even after all of this power I can command I still can't crush you? It's almost as if we were equal in power, expect for your going to see that's just another illusion!

There is no way a human can ever overcome perfection!" Ben gets annoyed as he then says," I may not be perfect, but I am enough to take you down Kira! The hopes of everyone are riding on this battle, I won't lose, I can't lose!"

Ben's golden mass of energy gets even larger and shocks Kira by pushing his attack back! However, Kira becomes furious as he then says,

" You have all ready lost, expect it! It's like you said yourself, victory is handed not to one who holds the sharpest weapon but the one who knows how to use it the best! Even if are power is equal, which it's not, I fight in a far different level then you could ever fight on!"

With this Kira has his eyes glow, before all of a sudden his energy beam has lesser beams shaped like screaming skull faced souls diverge from his energy blast and surround Ben! Ben sees the ghoulish attacks closing in on him from all directions and says,

" Damn it, I, don't have energy to spare here!"

Kira then laughs madly as he then sees a barrage of explosions break out before he then says

," Yes, this is the only way such a struggle could end! All passions, no matter how strong, are consumed by the absolute unstoppable force that is the true power! At last after all of this struggle, ill break the rebellion of nonsense's very spine before the rest of this sour body goes along with it! Wait, why is the main attack not going through? Don't tell me, even after all of those attacks he did not get damaged! Huh, what is this?"

Kira sees the smoke clear before he is shocked to see Ben still standing, with a white barrier of light protecting him! Kira is outraged as he then says,"

What, is the, "Before he can finish a barrage of white flowers appear around Kira and instantly barrage him with attacks as a confident female voice then says,

" You will never have the power to kill us Kira!

" Both Ben and Kira are shocked to see Lacus calmly floating alongside Ben with her angelic wings extended fully and looking fully healed! Ben then says

," Lacus, what are you doing? In your condition, with an opponent this powerful, it's far too dangerous to be this risky!"

Lacus winks and then says," Don't worry Ben, I was fully healed by the angels and I am at full strength once more. Are, you really surprised? You don't think I would let you face your deadliest task alone do you? I, can't stand by worrying that you will die in front of me again!

" Ben looks relived as he then says,"

Lacus, don't worry, thanks to how well you healed me last time I am even stronger then when I beat Brad, and won't be falling to pieces from this fight. So please get back, I can't risk Kira using you as a shield or something!"

Kira gets furious as he glares at Lacus and says,"

You pathetic women, you think you can defy me again! Now that I have all that I need from you, I won't stop till I erase every trace of you and your precious lover! Don't think you can mock your superior and continue to avoid the consequences!

" With that Kira 's wings unleash a barrage of dark rays to vaporized Lacus 's flower funnels, before unleashing a barrage of blasts at Lacus! However the long brown haired women responds by having a ribbon of light appear in her hand, and has her eyes glow white before a barrage of energy hands appear out of her energy, and she unleashes a furious barrage of attacks to knock all of the attacks away before she looks resolute and says,"

Ben, I now am one with Kisara, the combined power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and my own divine magic are at my command. If Kira wins, then there will be no place in existence for me to be safe! And besides, if I see you die that will be the worst pain possible! Please, I love you Ben, so let me help you by fighting alongside you as your partner!"

She then puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and says,

" I know I have not earned your trust yet but I promise you, I won't let you down again Ben."

Ben is shocked at hearing this and looking at Lacus 's worried pleading eyes he smiles and says,"

Oh Lacus, I do trust you. Sorry if you did not think that was the case, but you all ready proven to me that I know I can count on you. If, that's what you really want Lacus then I won't refuse you. Just be careful so we can finish this freak with a happy ending ok darling?"

Lacus looks delighted as she smiles and says

," I like the sound of that, so let's finish this!"

Kira is seething with contempt at the couple before he then says

," You pathetic little peons dare act like you can make light of the situation? For this I assure you, you're going to suffer in every way, what!"

To the godly dictator's cringe he sees in a flash Lacus has flash stepped right behind Kira before she looks determined and says extends her hands and says,

" No, you're going to see just what is the cost for treating us, and are world so lightly! Kira Myers, even with the power you took from me, I still have the power of the divine queen of light flowing through me!

Time I put that to good use! Radiant Judgment Flare!"

With that Lacus has her power explode before she unleashes a massive energy beam of light imaged in the form of the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon! Kira is hit squarely in the back and roars in pain as he then says,

" Damn it, how could she, focus all of her essence together?

" Lacus responds with," It's simple, I had no other choice!

"The spectators of this battle are in awe at just how impressive Lacus 's true power level is as Master Myers then says,

" So, is this the result of Lacus utilizing her full potential? I admit, it's surpassed even what I expected!"

Ezan nods as he then says,"

How, vexing that her power level seems to have surpassed mine as well. I'll let it slide if it means the mission is completed successfully."

Doug nods as he says," I'll admit, it's nice to see Lacus at last showing some back bone. Heh, better late than never, hopefully.

" With that everyone sees Kira roar in pain as he struggles to defuse the energy being forced in to him as he then says,"

Damn you Lacus Raystar, even if you are the child of Cosmos your power alone is nothing before me!

"Ben then gets annoyed as he then says,"

Maybe so, but she is not alone! Let's see how dismissive you are of are combined will Kira! Time you just shut up and die like the sick beast you are!"

With that Kira is shocked as he sees Ben unleash another surge of power, and realizes that facing all of Lacus and Ben's combined strength is too much even for him as both energy blasts consume him and he then says,"

Why, is such a flimsy thing, so stubborn to crush! RAHHH!"

With that Kira roars out as a massive blast of light explodes around the entire area, and causes a lot of Neo Pandemonium to collapse! Shinryudramon is one of the many to get excited by this and says,"

All right, even Kira had to get hit hard by something like that! We got this in the bag!"

James sighs and says," If it was any other opponent I would agree with you but remember Shinryudramon Kira has a knack for being stubborn."

Cloud nods and says,"

I guess it's time to see who's limit reach's truly stretches out the longest.

"Meanwhile everyone sees Ben take a deep breath before he then says,

" Maybe that will shut Kira up, maybe not. In either case, just have to keep it together a little bit longer.

"Lacus at once flies up to Ben and looks worried as she then says,"

Ben, are you ok? I know Kira hit that attack that made you feel all of your life's pain at once after all.

" Ben gives Lacus a thumbs up and says," Don't worry Lacus, its only one life history, weathering through that was a piece of cake." Lacus at once enters a beam of restorative holy magic at her boyfriend as she then says,"

Maybe, but we can't take chances, not with someone as tenacious and ruthless as him."

Ben gets serious as he then says,"

So, you can sense it to? I was hoping that level of power would be enough to finish him, but, guess it's to be expected when he combined with the god of darkness itself. Well, who knows how ballistic he is going to be after this

"Lacus nods and says," I know, we better watch each others backs, here he comes!"

Lacus points above them as they see a orb of darkness appear, before it grows in to Kira's third demonic eye! From this eye other fragments of energy gather, before they swirl around and reform Kira's body! Kira looks furious at this point and glares with contempt with the two loving warriors beneath him before he then says,

" I told you, you can slash and blast my body all you want but it's futile! I have become a being made up of pure psionic energy, a god! You think mere resolve and love can demolish that?"

Lacus responds with,"

Yes, because are love is driven by the desire to protect each other this world and all we care for! As flawed as are world is and how much pain we might face because of it we want it to survive all the same so that we can continue to hold on to are happiness!

" Kira has all but lost it at this point before he clutch's his hand and his power level explodes with enough force to crack the entire planet before he then says,

" Do you even realize what you're saying with those idiotic speech's of yours or do you not even think that highly? Do not get above yourselves, you inferior beings! Protecting your world, fighting for your happiness? You truly cherish a world that only gives you brief flashes of joy before drowning you in pain and despair! Spare me this nonsense, your instincts are all you have going for you! Why else would you be willing to defend an existence that will forever be corrupt with sin, flawed with worthless emotions? Why else would you defend a history of failure and oppose your salvation and the formation of the perfect paradise where such errors are deleted from existence itself? I had enough, of your illogical nonsense!

"Ben remains defiant as he then says,

" It's not nonsense, it's just what we are Kira! If you think even if you truly are a being with the power of god that you can create perfection then you're the most deluded one of them all! If something is in a state of constant perfection then it's a static state, one where nothing changes! And such a state would be a far cry from utopia Kira, even if it was free of pain it would not matter because it would be free of joy as well!

"Lacus nods and says," Yes, don't you realize Kira that love , understanding and happiness only exist because there is pain , hate and sadness in this world! As perfect beings in an absolute painless world, without the free will that could cause such pain and suffering in are world there could never be true love and happiness.

"Kira laughs madly as he then says,"

You think it's impossible only because your narrow minds are too primitive to grasp something at my level. Without adversity, one cannot know peace, without hate, one cannot understand true love, is that what you're saying? Is that the best you can come up with? What meaning is there is living in a world where only despair greets you? What purpose is there to live if there is no hope of ever overcoming the weakness of mortals? Such idiocy is illogical, irrational, and worthless! A problem that can't be solved, a riddle that has no solution can only mean the entire process is broken and it's the ultimate proof that life itself is utterly broken and must be completely reformatted till it does! "

Master Myers then floats up and then says,

" Kira, you can offer people a path to their happiness, but it will only have value if they know what it means. What is true happiness is something not even a god can answer, there may very well be no perfect solution for how to live or how to have a true utopia. All that any hero, protector leader or anyone else could do is give people ideas on how to live.'

Doug chuckles as he and the others surround Kira before he cracks his neck and then says,"

It's really pathetic how you and all the other perfectionist are so fixated at having everything you want you can't realize how pathetic a idea it is! Perfection was made up by insane math teachers, because besides for math tests the word is a big smelly dump! Nothing is ever perfect, even if you are god you're never going to have every single thing the way you like it! Even with what happened with your brother take it from me, billions of people had a lot worse lives then you and did not want to destroy everything there is because of it! Why?

Because they just god damn dealt with the pain! Life is painful, life lets you down, so you either deal with having to not have your way or die! That's all it really comes down to, you face that you're going to be in pain or you let it destroy you. To be blunt, there are people who can deal with it and those who hate that that's what reality is and want to destroy it! Well, it's my opinion but types like you are just pathetic whinny losers who should either grow a pair and deal with it or shut up one way or the other! Yah, a lot of people take that to the extreme and that's a whole other problem, but it's a problem we have to deal with! I don't want paradise, I just want to do what I want! And to do that it looks like it's time to take down one major pathetic jackass that won't get the message!"

Kira gets infuriated at Doug's open boldness as he then says," You worthless filthy mongrel, you dare talk that way to me? You expect me to care what you have to say when you are nothing but a short sited primitive ape that barley can stay afloat from oblivion teetering on the balance between light and darkness? DIE!"

Kira extends his hand and has it split in to four separate energy hands that all try and impale Doug's organs! However, Aqua gets in front of Doug and has a barrier protect him from the assault! Even as her barrier shatters instantly she glares at Kira with sad eyes and says,"

Kira, I never realized, this was the extent of your disgust with the world but you're so very wrong, and sadly so very crazy. Doug may not be perfect, but he understands a lot more then you! Even if I was not around then, I can clearly see why Max refused to even think about aiding you. And it's because you're insane ideas are exactly what Shin would have hated! You want to force the entire universe in to what you think it needs, only to rob it of all freedom!

What Max, Shin, Ben, Doug and so many others want is not an absolute world free of conflict, but one where we are free to live how we choose! Maybe such a world will not be perfect, but its one where are life is our own! Kira, I am truly sorry this realm has caused you so much pain to the point that you cannot tolerate its existence, but no matter what power you have or what you think is facts, it's not your choice alone to make!

"Gabriel then nods and says,"

Yes, Cosmos and all of us long ago realized the importance of free will, and of balance Kira Myers. Despite what you and Zannacross think the people of this dimension are not mere puppets but their own beings. What we all want is for the people of this universe, however slowly, to move forward with their own free will to their own happiness to complete their own dreams and desires not through force but through desire!"

Kira narrows his eyes and snarls as he then says,

" It's so amusing, to see the so called wisest eldest life forms in time and space have gone senile with their delusions? You really think the mass of worms before you can move towards anything expect ruin? The moral life form's spastic mind is constantly moving to whatever draws their instincts. They don't even know what they truly want for long, and after all of this time of merely repeating this endless cycle that the gods have spun for them anyone who can't see that they will never surpass this is a broken virus that must be erased! Face it, salvation for this society is impossible! The fact that so many people have all ready rejected this existence, and plead for Zannacross to end it all is proof enough! Your desires are irrational and utter nonsense, there is no way that is the true state of this existences desire!

" Ben remains defiant as he points the Divine Mugen Nova at his foe and says,"

And yet it is Kira! Sometimes things are beyond logic, they are the feelings that you know are right! You may hate emotions Kira, but even if you will never expect their value I won't let you say they are worthless! What we all desire may not be rational but it's real all the same! It does not matter if it

s impossible or not, what matters is that we keep trying to work together to are goal! If we give up, we really will never be able to make anything but dark despair. But, we are not going to get up! It's true that many people don't share are views on this, and that there will be many more painful outcomes from choosing this path. However, this is how we all want it to be and until that changes for the sake of everyone that wants this future ill make sure that no one destroys it!

" Kira looses it as his aura boils over, and pillars of dark fire blast out all around him before he then says,"

That dream of yours is impossible Ben Auro, IMPOSSIBLE! If that is what you think is the true nature of the world then ill shatter it! If this is what you think is what existence itself desires then ill erase it! Because what you desire is nothing more than to keep on clinging on to your false purpose! You have the nerve to call yourselves hero's when you're defending insanity! If this is the ideal world, then why did my brother die before my eyes with his dreams and his body broken by the man he was suppose to trust? If this is how it should be, then why do the insane acts of the few cause everyone else to suffer?

"Myers closes his eyes and says," My son, no one said we enjoy everything about this world. However, this is the price we pay for having a balanced order, a life of fairness. No amount of force will bring peace because you can't force peace. True peace and only be forged through mutual understanding. "

Kira unleashes a roar of outrage as he then says,"

ENOUGH! There will never be true understanding because we are impossible of it! This filthy world, is nothing but lies! This world is broken, corrupt, and will never evolve to anything worthwhile! And it's because of stupid naïve nitwits like you that it continues to exist at all! All of your stubborn feelings, I hate them all! Yes, this world, I have nothing but hate, I HATE IT ALL!"

With that Kira 's entire body glows red before his body twitches and says,"

In the end, all you care about is being able to choice how you want to die, uncaring about the future! You may be powerless to change the nature of reality, but I am not! I am the god of all, and ill destroy all who stand in my way! This is the last time such feeble emotions stand in my way! Its time, FOR ME TO DESTROY IT ALL!" With that energy surges out of Kira and he gives off a blood lust roar before rays of darkness come out of him, and the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead before his eyes glow red and various demonic eyes form around his body before he then glares at Ben Auro and says,"

Yes more than anything I want to destroy this wretched cycle of sin! If you seek nothing but a cycle of self fulfilled death then I'll show you, the ultimate conclusion of your dreams! "

With that Kira's body grows and shifts before Omnimon then says,"

What, his power is spiking to even further heights?"

Lacus looks worried as she then says," No, at long last Kira has let his rage consume him! He, is forsaking everything for power!

" With that everyone gets mortified as Kira transforms in to a massive black and purple demonic dragon with four spiky tails, like creature that resembles Lucemon Satan mode from Digimon and the Endless demon from Rave Masters!

Kira's original upper body is still rising over the dragon head, also half of his former human like face is now that of a demon with sharp teeth!

As Kira's new form has its wings extend, and have skull like faces emerge at the tip of each wing Kira has all of his mouths cackle as he then says,"

I hope you did not think you were getting somewhere with this vain struggle of yours hero's, all you have done is make me deiced to make your end painful! Succumb to your instincts and be consumed by ultimate despair of the master of existence! This is the wrath of god, Omnis Judicar Satanail!

" Ben sees Kira unleash a massive amount of energy in the form of a dark storm that nearly blows everyone away! However, the one chosen by the celestial ones stands his ground and says,"

Get as ugly as you want Kira, ill never surrender to you!" Kira then has all of his mouths open before his human head snickers and says,"

I don't recall asking your surrender, I beckoned your execution!

And now I will have it! Anihilism Maelstrom!"

With that Kira unleashes a barrage of massive red energy blasts from his wings! As his opponents struggle to get out of the way of the blasts Ezan sees one of the purple beams nearly fry him and blast him back just from the shock-wave it produces before he sees it explode in the distance and blast away a large chunk of the planet! Ezan then gazes at Kira and sees the dark saint have swords shoot out of his large back, and begin to surround the group like massive funnels! As Ezan slashes away a few more energy attacks he then says,"

Damn it all, his power is getting out of hand. If we can't take him down soon I don't doubt he will shatter this entire planet in minutes, and maybe this entire region of space soon after!

"Squall is near Ezan and says,"

I think that's clear enough Ezan, what we really need is to figure out what the weak spot of this monstrosity is and fast. With all of the power he has to control even if his body is that of a god he must have some weak spot! "

Ezan looks around the massive body of his foe with the Sharingan and says,"

His entire body is pure solidified energy, and his mind seems to be able to separate from it at will. Even if we destroy his body, with his power there is no telling if it will truly destroy him.

"Zidane chuckles as he then says," Then I guess we will have to keep whacking at him till we find a way! Seriously, if anything else we seem to be causing Kira pain by just surviving so with any luck we can cause him to destroy himself!

" Ezan chuckles as he then says," That's, not the most far-fetched idea you have had Zidane. Even Kira with all the objects he might have collected for this beforehand could not possibly be able to have mastered it all ready. Maybe, like with Brad if we push him enough we can get him to be consumed by his own power. It's not the most, solid plan but it's better than nothing. Judgment Blitz!"

With that Ezan unleashes a barrage of light speed slashes to slice up one of Kira's wings, only for it to reform instantly! Ezan then gets smashed hard by Kira 's right claw before Kira then says,"

No matter how hard you struggle, you will never survive this moment of reckoning Enji! I heard your petty plans and I assure you it's worthless.

With the substances and energies I gathered for this task, the merger of the god of darkness's essence in to my own was a perfect process! My resolve, nor my energy will never tire for I am beyond the limits of a mortal! You trash think you can make the best of how things are because you don't think there is no way to move forward. However in the end that's only the logic of defeated losers broken in by the norms of society. Victors don't speak of the world as it is, but how it should be! And now it's time to make the world as it should be by removing all who stand in my way! "

With that Kira goes to devour Ezan whole only for Ben to appear and block the dragon mouth from clamming down on his friend! Ben at once kicks his opponent back and says

," It's true that if you just expect things you will never be able to get anywhere. But, once more your twisted things to fit your sick ego! You, GUH!"

Kira at once smashes in to Ben by having tendrils of darkness lash out and try to rip him to pieces as he then says,"

Where do you think you can comprehend yourself to me when you're your nothing but a mere tool of the light? Your just a mere pawn of Cosmos who knows nothing but what you can see around you! You're nothing but another slave to instinct, a puppet of this world! "

Ben gets defiant as he then slashes away Kira 's many attacks and says,"

I may not know everything, but I know what I have to do Kira! You're wrong, I am not a slave to destiny or to Cosmos or anyone else! I could have ran away from this but I embraced it because I always wanted to do this! Because I refuse to let what I care for be destroyed right in front of me!"

Kira is pushing Ben back before he has all of his extended mouths form around Ben and gather energy before he then says,"

Then you can die before them hero! Now, let your free will reach its ultimate conclusion! Rapture Surge!"

With that Kira fires various dark energy swords from his mouths, only for Lacus, Cloud, Shinryudramon, Master Myers and more of his allies to form around Ben and unleash various attacks to ward of the assault before Lacus then says,"

No, this not the conclusion any of us want Kira! Its time you realize, you're not just trying to crush anyone being but the gathered will of the universe and it's not going down without a fight!

"Mario nods and says," That's a right you two faced a monster! No matter how good your reasons are your just doing what you want !

" Sonic nods and says," No matter how big you are you're not big enough to call the shots freak! There is no doubts about it, so I can keep on running, and so that everyone can run down there road as long as it does not bump others off!

"X nods as he then says," That's right, we are not fighting to impose are will on this dimension Kira, but to guide those who are willing to listen to a better future! For all of your grandiose schemes you're just another maverick that needs to be taken down! And working together, we WILL stop you! " He and the others then fire various attacks, only for them all to bounce off the demonic foe 's body! Kira still gets enraged at this defiance as he then says,"

This has gone on for far too long, your united rebellion means nothing to me, it's just the collective mass of flawed creatures! You think I did not expect this? I knew from the start that I would be carrying my operation entirely on my shoulders. But that was fine, because in the end you can only count on yourself to get what you want done. Trust in others are mere illusions, even the deepest bounds break over time. I won't be defeated by any pitiful lie! "

Kira's dragon mouth extends widely before it and the other mouths gather energy before they fire a barrage of energy attacks, that form in to a solid ring of darkness that surrounds the ground from all sides! As this energy wall at once forms spinning rings of death and goes to try and vaporize everyone Ben dashes at the attack to stop it before he then says,

" This friendship, this love you despise is not a lie Kira! It's not easy, and sometimes it can fail you but other times it's more real than anything else in this world! Just because it's too hard for you to figure out it just means you gave up to easily! Someone with that little faith in anything, has no right to be called the one who can judge everyone and everything there is!

With great power comes great responsibility and since you have no responsibility to anyone but yourself you don't deserve this power! So, one way or another I am going to take it from you, Neo Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben then slashes the wall of deadly energy, and shatters it! As he and the others escape from the spell Kira responds with,"

Oh, overturning the stupidly of everyone else is a far greater responsibility then giving in to temptations! I'll show you just whose resolve is greater Ben Auro!

" As Kira goes to try and smash Ben directly Ben dodges the attacks and parries some more before Doug gets near Ben and says,

" Hey bud, we can debate this all day but I don't think anyone is going to be solved by talking! So, hurry up and finish this!"

Ben chuckles and says,

" I would if I could Doug, but, sadly it seems even my and Lacus's combined power can't seem to keep him down.

" James unleashes a barrage of energy arrows to ward off another smashing tail attack before he then says," Then we will just have to try and unleash even more power. GUH!"

In a instant James and Doug are both blasted in the back by Kira before Kira responds with,"

Will it be only at your final moments that you realize that all of the power in the entire universe can't stop me? SO BE IT! Onslaught of Discord!

"With this Kira once more unleashes streams of dark energy to try and kill his foes and as he prepares to fire one at Ben Lacus kicks Kira 's mouth hard to knock the blast away before she then says,"

You're not the only one with that kind of power Kira, its time I stop running from my destiny.

"With that Lacus extends the Oath Keeper blade and has it surge with holy power before she charges right for Kira's main face! She swerves around the incoming body parts and dives above an energy blast before turning around and slashing Kira hard in the chest! Kira only looks amused as he instantly grabs Lacus 's blade and lifts her above him before he then says,"

Oh, and just what were you thinking that would do? Was it, this?"

Kira snaps his fingers and a force of power blasts away the group of incoming hero's coming for him! He then waves his hand, and just as Ben appears in front of him the space around Ben distorts and he is slowed down long enough for Kira to blast him away! However, Lacus casts another force filed to protect Ben once more before Kira snickers and says, "

Hang on as long as you want, its only delaying destiny. Even if you're stupidly has infuriated me you forget who you are dealing with."

Lacus smirks as her angelic power explodes and she then says,"

No, you forget who you're dealing with Kira, and now ill remind you!"

With that she tightens her fist, and punch's Kira right in the demonic side of his face! Kira does not budge a inch before he smirks and says,

" You clearly are, AHHH!"

With that Lacus releases a surge of holy energy right in to her massive foe before she grins and says,"

You forget that as one with the Anti Apostle Bloodline I am one who is the bane of evil! And if I really am suppose to set the impact of the mortal will, I won't be the one who gives you a excuse to say that its worth destroying! You may have stole some of my energy, but, that's my energy and the only one who will control it is me!

"With that Kira sees cracks of light come out of his body before he sees that light head right in to Lacus! He then looks shocked as he then says,"

What, you, can retrieve your own energy?

" Lacus flicks back her hair before grasping the Oath Keeper tightly as it surges with light and she then says,"

Maybe now you just might regret assuming you know everything! You can only blame yourself for this Kira."

Kira sees his entire body begin to flicker before he then says,

" You think, you can cause my energy to collapse on to itself? I won't let you get away with this."

He at once unleashes an energy beam right from his eyes to blast Lacus hard! Lacus screams out in pain but stands her ground as she then says,

" No, I won't stop, I won't give up till the end!"

Kira has his dragon head extend before it turns around and prepares to open fire on Lacus! The mad villain then says,"

This is the end Lacus Raystar, the end of you, and everyone else that stands in my way! "

the Dragon Mouth prepares to fire off a energy blast, but Ben quickly unleashes a Shinryukenha to blast away the entire dragon head! He then lands besides Lacus and has the Divine Mugen Nova power up before he then says,

" Face it Kira, nothing you throw at us will take us down!

"Kira forms a sadistic grin as he then says,"

Maybe not, but if that is the case then that will have to be done by your own sin! Gehenna's Embrace !

" With that Kira unleashes another dark sphere around Ben and Lacus, and before they can react it shines brightly! They both scream out in pain before Kira then says,"

This time, I won't let up till your dead! The pain of your lives all at once will spin around endlessly till all are broken down to nothingness in this storm! Yes, all mortals cannot get past the limits of this dimension! All your desires, all you dreams, they will all collapse by the reality of your limits! So lovers, enjoy the cost of love!

" With Kira unleashing a relentless barrage of attacks to keep the others at bay so there friends can only watch as the two are consumed with pillars of darkness! Lacus is moaning in pain as she struggles to move and says

," The noises, the moaning, they won't stop! I, can't, block them out! Its, so, huh?"

Lacus then sees Ben grab her hand and he then says,"

Lacus, can you hear me? If you're feeling what I am feeling, then just hang on! You're not alone, we are going to pull through this together!

"Lacus responds with," Ben, I, won't give up. As long as I am with you, I know things will be all right! Yes, we will get through this!"

Kira sneers as he then says,"

Why, why won't you just die! This pain, it's beyond the limits of any human to be able to endure! "

With that he sees a surge of light, before his sphere shatters and Lacus and Ben emerge from it, looking injured but still determined as they both glare at Kira and Ben then says

," Well, since we are a chosen hero and a women that is half angel AND has a celestial beast fused inside her I guess we are beyond that limit!

"Lacus nods and squeezes Ben's hand tightly and says,"

That's right Kira, you are clearly unaware of just what pain a women can take. Besides, I swore I would never let the pain stop me again! And I won't break that promise for anyone."

Kira cackles madly as he then says," Oh, be as adorable as you like Lacus but your determination is nothing I won't shatter! Even your spirits have their limits, and I am eternal!"

Lacus then has her eyes glow white before she then says,"

We will see about that Kira. You may be keen on handling pain, even all the pain you faced in your life may not be anything to you. But, let's see if even a god can just dismiss the pain of all of those that suffered because of you,

Avenging Light!

" With that Lacus quickly strikes Kira in the chest before an explosion of light blasts in to Kira's body! Kira roars in pain as he then says,

" What, kind of trick do you think your trying to pull! It does not matter, it's useless! No amount of pain, can stop me! I, GUH!"

With that everyone hears thousands of screaming voices as light blasts in to Kira's massive body and Lacus then says,

" I would hate to be you right now Kira. Since you have killed world after world without remorse, this is the despair you have caused to every soul in your life! You keep wondering if we will submit to despair, so now it's your turn!"

Kira roars in pain as energy circles around him and he then says,"

All, of this noise, this power, it's nothing to me! I don't care about the remorse of billions of inferior souls, I want ever single being in existence to die! You hear me, your cry's are worthless to me, WORTHLESS! All the life in the universe is nothing but flawed sinful trash that only causes misery! I hate it all, and I will destroy it all! The despair, the hatred, the passions of stupidly, ill erase it all to create my utopia, where this won't ever pester me or anyone else again! Yet you all continue to get in my way! But it's useless, if this flawed universe rejects its proper judgment, THEN ILL DESTROY IT ALL!"

With that a massive explosion blasts out, and everyone is blasted back! But as the light fades its clear Lacus 's attack was not for naught, as Kira's entire body has dark flames bursting out of it, and several cracks around his body! Ben sees Kira breathing hard before he then says,"

Wow Lacus, when you learn a move like that?

" Lacus shrugs and says," I, just kind of made it up. Well, you know, with my powers I guess it's not too hard for me to do these kinds of things."

Ben chuckles tensely and then says," I see. Well, now I hope more than ever that we don't have to fight ever again because I don't think I ever want to be hit by that attack. "

Lacus responds with," Oh, don't worry about that Ben, someone like you would not be hurt nearly as bad as a cold blooded murder like him. Maybe after realizing just what he has done and what he is doing Kira will at last give this up?"

The two see Kira roar in pain and cause the entire planet to shake before Lacus sighs and says

," Well, I guess it could just make him even crankier. Oh well, let's just get this over with all ready."

Kira's eyes look mad with fury like a wild dog ready to pounce at anything in his site! His mouth wide open, Kira just glares at Lacus as he cracks his neck before he then says,

" I'll give you credit Lacus Raystar, at the very least, that was a new level of sensation. However, if you think either fear or pain will make me submit to you, think again! Nothing will stop me, because I know without a doubt this is the true destiny of existence! All you have done, is shown how broken and stubborn this rotten realm and its defenders truly are! But, if you won't get out of the way of evolution, then ill blast you all away, ill finish this once and for all!

" With that Kira has his upper half grow to titanic proportions before he extends his hands, and has a surging storm of energy boil in his hands before it forms a massive sphere of dark and light energy! The symbols of the seven sins form around this orb before the entire area begins to shake! The Supreme Kai then says,"

No, this is not good at all, in fact its very, very bad! Kira is gathering enough energy, to destroy this entire region of space! What is more, with all of this various energy, it could alter and damage the fabric of time and reality itself!

"Ben's eyes widen with alarm as he then says,"

Good grief, it just HAD to be more then yet another super laser attack eh?

"Dukemon then says," Has he gone truly insane? Such a attack could damage him as well!"

Myers gets worried as he then says," No, Kira stop this madness! Do you even realize what you're doing any more?

" Kira laughs madly as he then says," Oh, I know what I am doing all too well! You have some never to question the rational of my actions when your nothing but irrational beings guided by pathetic desires! There will be no escape this time, ill destroy the very fabric of reality to finish you all off! As long as the reformation can begin, the methods are of no difference to me! So, suffer as you perish at the true power of creation itself!

"Ben then has his energy flare up before he then says," Well, looks like there is no doubts about it. It's time to end this once and for all! "

Kira laughs madly as his eyes bulge and he then says," Oh, it's all ready over, for all of you! Yes, now that I at last have ascended to the perfect being, I won't allow the likes of you to stand in my way! I at last have the power I crave, to end this cycle! To force the evolution that will erase the ceaseless pain of the irrational, to bring a true peace, a never ending order to this chaotic cosmos! I will finish this!"

Ben powers up as he then says," Then lets finish this! S, AHH!" With that both Ben and Lacus are covered by dark and light crystals in the same manner that Kira sealed Damonus and the others before Kira then says,

" I won't let there be a single speck of hope flicker through any of you! Watch and observe the end of this universe!

"Ezan then says," No, he sealed them away? "Kira responds with,"

Yes, there will be no miracles this time! This is truly, the finally to this cosmic war!"

Doug gets annoyed as he then says," Like hell it is Kira! You're not winning, you hear me!

" With that Doug charges right at Kira and says," God or not, your pissing me off! Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With that Doug punch's Kira right in the chest before the much larger foe then looks at Doug and says,

" Just what do you think you can do you annoying cockroach!"

Doug grins as he then says,"

Oh, just do what I do best, and grind peoples gears! Like it or lump it this is how things work Kira and if you can't deal with that then just get lost because even if you restart the universe and control time and all that jazz it's going to end up not how you like it either you perfectionist dick GUH! "

Kira has a tendril of energy smash out of his body and right in to Doug before his energy sphere grow even larger, and the storm of darkness he is creating gets even larger before he then says,"

You ran your mouth, for the last time Doug Fitter!

" Doug gives it everything he has not to be blown away as he then says,"

Make me , I'll show you once and for all who the true stubborn one is!

"Ezan sees that Kira's energy blast is flickering before he then says,"

Wait, is this really enough to, knock Kira's focus off? Everyone, if we hit him hard enough, we might be able to destabilize him! Judgment Burst!"

With that Ezan has dark and light magic surge around the Nu Epyon before dashing right for Kira! Cloud nods and says,"

Well, it sounds good for me! Finishing Touch! "

With that Cloud, Shinryudramon, Zero, Link, Master Myers, the other Masters and Enji, the Royal Knights and the angels all attack Kira from all sides! All of their most powerful physical attacks combined just make Kira flinch, and he grinds his teeth before he then says," Away with you all!"

Kira then unleashes a shock-wave of energy to blast everyone off him and instantly have tendrils come out to bind them all before he then says,"

Yes, only now do you see, what angering god will get you! This is the end, you will be erased, and there is nothing you can do about it! So at last, huh?"

Kira sees cracks of light, before to his shock Ben and Lacus both blast out of the crystal seal he forced them in to! He looks outraged as he then says,"

This is up surd, like some bloody comic book! Every time it's about to be over another damned miracle pops up out of thin air!

"Ben and Lacus breathe hard before Ben chuckles and says,"

If you wanted to keep us from your glorious moment Kira you better not have tried to lock us away while we had the key! Now then, this is really getting old Kira. I am tired of you hurting me and those I care about and I am SO sick of you causing so much pain over your twisted ideals! I never knew you hated how things where this badly, but even if you make some sense, it's insane that you expect to get away with deciding to do whatever you want with all there is!

"Kira's entire body glows white before he then says,"

Oh I am getting away with it, because this entire universe dies now! Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, and all the other vermin that just can't expect what true reason is! Let us see once and for all hero's, the conclusion of the struggle between your deluded dreams and my supreme logic that is the destiny of existence! LET ALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF GOD!

COSMIC RAGNAROK!

" With that Kira at last fires his ultimate energy orb and it expands in all directions ! the spiky golden haired warrior instantly unleashes all of his power as his lighting charged aura goes past the sky the planet before he then says,"

All right, this is it! Lacus, please lend me all of your power! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

With that Ben once more has the Divine Nova float around him and form a ring of Golden energy swords in front of him before he fires a massive golden energy beam! Lacus has her own divine energy flare up before she then says,

" You can count on me Ben. All of my power, and my hopes, I'll put everything in to this! Radiant Judgment Flare!

" With that Lacus unleashes her own energy blast and as the two lovers aura's combined it combines to form a even larger blast that hits there foe's spirit bomb of Armageddon dead on! The collision causes a shockwave that rattles the entire region of space before Kira then says,

" Don't think the power of love is going to save you! Love, friendship, all of those words are just mere lies created by humans! It's time to erase all of the lies to this rotten world!

"The good guys are mortified to see that Ben and Lacus 's combined blast is being pushed back and Ben falls on his knee before he then says,"

Like hell we are! Lying hurts people, but, sometimes we have to lie to be expected, to make others feel happy. We lie because we yearn for something and if I let you create your emotionless static world to appease your secluded dreams no one will be ever able to dream, or feel happiness again! For Max 's sake, and everyone else that suffered because of you I will not let you win!"

Kira just has his energy blast grow even larger before he then says,"

To bad Enji Knight, it's all ready to late!"

Ezan, Doug, and others then power up before Ezan then says,

" Don't think I shawl allow you two to get all the credit for this battle! Twilight Omega Flare!

" As Ezan unleashes his energy attack Myers also then says," My son, I may have failed you but I refuse to fail those that I have sworn to protect! May your insanity come to a end, Million Ravelt Matrix Nova !

" With that Master Myers unleashes all of his power in to his attack, just as all of the others do to! Kira is blasted form all sides, and roars out in pain before he then says,"

All of this is meaningless, all of it! Even if you can overcome me, you will be rewarded with nothing but despair! What do mortals strive for I asked you, love or pain? Neither for what they truly wish for is a release from the misery of this existence! Living in a existence such as one where your born to have everything fail you is utterly pointless . Disillusionment and suffering are the only thing this broken sinful world can produce! It's the destiny of mortals, and that's why I will shatter it , and you all to nothingness! The death of this universe is all ready set in stone, I am just forgoing the pointless stalling so that there can be true peace at last!"

Ben gets even more determined as he gets back up and says," You're wrong, we are not fated to be anything but what we want to be! If we are forced in to something it's are choice to expect it or not! I refused from the start to let something as lame as fate get in the way with what I wanted! Humans are not so weak that we are just going to just give up because of a few annoying things like morons like you trying to kill everyone! Who the hell do you think we are!"

Kira responds with a frantic,"

I THINK YOU'RE IDIOTIC VERMIN SO DIE LIKE THE IDIOTS YOU ARE! Huh? "

Kira then sees that all of the attacks around his body are getting more intense before he then says,"

What, why is there strength increasing? Its, not possible! I am so close now, I won't be defeated! "

Gabriel then says," His energy, its going unstable! If, only there was a way to jolt him a tad further, it could be the final blow!

"Lacus thinks fast and says," Wait, there is a way! Its risky but its are best shot! Ben, go forth, and slash at Kira with all your might! "

Ben raises a eyebrow and says,"

What, when I am in the middle of blasting him? I, don't have room for a shadow clone here Lacus."

Lacus responds with,"

You don't have to Ben, ill use my power to protect you from the energy so you can close in on him unharmed! With the Divine Mugen Nova I know you can hit him hard enough!

" Ben then says," Lacus, you're sure this can be pulled off?"

Lacus nods as her eyes beam with hope before she then says,"

Yes, I can focus your energy beam for a while, so please, if ever there was a time for you to trust me now is the time! ."

Ben grins and says," I always said your magic barriers where the best there is, and that was before you got so strong! Let's do this Lacus!"

Lacus nods before she winces in pain, before grabbing Ben with a energy ribbon and says,"

All right, just focus on your goal and we will all take care of the rest! Go Ben!"

With that Lacus swings Ben Auro and and launch's Ben right for Kira! His shocked godly opponent is not sure what to make of this sudden tactic before he then says,

" What, the hell do you think you're doing? Are you offering yourself to die?"

Ben has the Divine Mugen Nova explode with light as he then says," The hell I am, I am settling this once and for all! Kira, if you despise this world so much, then I'll make sure you are never bothered by it again! Just go to your own world yourself because we are not done with ours yet! Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With this Ben slips through the various energy blasts thanks to Lacus's protection, and slashes at Kira again and again! Ben uses the power of the sword of light to absorb the energy of his allies blasts to mangafi the power of his attacks, and even takes energy from Kira 's blast! As Kira staggers in pain from each slash he then says,"

No, I am Omnis Judicar Satanail! I am the one who as evolved past all other being to stand above heaven itself! I will be the one to reform the universe to its proper order free of pain and suffering, to paradise! Why, why can't you see how wrong you are Ben Auro! "

Ben then flies above Kira and prepares his final part of the attack, as all of his allies energy blasts them flow in to the Divine Mugen Nova before he glares right at Kira and dives right through Kira 's energy blast and says,

" Because what you see as wrong I see as right! Kira, let's see if you can feel my emotions, my desires, and the will of the people I care about! FEEL THIS!"

With that Ben slashes right down with all of his might and shatters Kira 's energy orb, and then goes down to slash the faces of his foe as Kira says," NO!

"Ben proceeds to cut down all the way at the end of Kira's body before he causes a massive explosion of light! He and everyone else see explosions blast out all over Kira 's body as the attack causes Kira 's energy to be unstable! Ben gasps for breath as he then says," Once and for all, read the writing on the wall and expect it Kira. You were wrong and you failed.

" Kira's eyes just look hallow he then says,

" Why, after I was so close did this have to become a reality? Is this the sharpness of a blade forged by true love and ultimate desire? It, truly can't be reasoned with it seems. I could envy, how blissfully pathetic you all are, if it were not, so disgusting. If this is the will of this universe, so be it. GUHH!"

With that Kira coughs up blood as pillars of darkness blast out all over his body! As his body continues to crack he looks at the grand Master one last time before he then says,"

Father, Shin, maybe you were the ones who were the true masochists after all. Hehheheh, hahahahah, I am done with trying to save you from your destiny. Enjoy the cost of freedom, heroes. "

With that he closes his eyes and Ben then says," Is it really, WHOA!"

before he can finish he gets his answer as Kira 's entire body explosion in a massive discharge of darkness! Myers sees Kira 's body shatter, and feels a mental touch to his soul before he then realizes his son made one last mental outreach to him before he then says,

" Kira ... KIRA!"

Everyone is blown off their feet as the explosion of energy covers the entire planet! Lacus sees that Ben was at ground zero of the blast and charges right for her boyfriend, only for the massive amount of energy being released to keep her back! As she struggles to get through she then says,"

Ben, please be ok! "

With that the energy storm discharges and everyone can slowly see again. In front of them is a massive pillar of purple and black fire, with lesser fire spread all around the area. Link gets back up on his feet and quickly looks around and says,"

Did, we truly vanquish that madman or is this another ruse of his?"

Samus scans the area with her visor and says,

" Not sure, the energy around the area is far too unstable to be sure. "

Master Myers looks down on the ground and lowers his weapons as he then says," I can feel it, Kira Myers, no, Darth Judicar 's life-force energy has been completely vanquished. Are plan worked , we were able to damage him enough so that he lost control of his power and was consumed by it.

"Doug takes a deep breath as he then says,

" Well, looks like at long last we put the kibosh on that nut's plans for cosmic reformation, not to mention himself. Still, just hope he was the only one that went down with his ship.

" Shinryudramon then says," It better be like that! Where is the boss? I don't see him anywhere!

" Cloud looks around and then says," Ben was dead center in Kira 's implosion, but I know something like that is not enough to take him down.

" Lacus is running up to the center of the flames as she then says,"

That's right, he is ok, he has to! Ben, please, please be all right! "Lacus is about to jump in to the fire before all of a sudden some of the rubble besides her shakes and Ben says,"

Don't go and get yourself burned for me Lacus, I am right here."

With that to her left the rubble fall apart and Ben staggers out! While he looks burnt and his face is bleeding he smiles as he sees Lacus get teary eyed and says,

" You did not think I would break my promise that easy would you Lacus? Are you ok?

" Lacus at once runs up and hugs Ben hard as she covers her wings around Ben and then says,"

Oh Ben, don't worry about me darling. After all, at last, it's all over, and we are ok. "

Ben hugs Lacus back and strokes her hair before she then says,

" Yup, seems like it. And, its thanks to your help Lacus , along with all the others that I was able to take down Kira for good. I must say, it's been so long since we fought together, and I miss having you as my teammate. After all, I do think it's fair to say we fight as a team rather well." Lacus strokes Ben's golden hair and says,

" No, I would say we fight more than well, we work spectacular as a team. After all, are the teamwork is not the only thing that has improved. "

With that she kisses Ben passionately and Ben responds by kissing her back. Watching the couple embrace causes Doug to roll his eyes and says,"

Well since I feel like I am in a freaking movie now I think we have are picture perfect ending to the war here. "

Doug sees Ben and Lacus do not even seem to have noticed his comment before he face palms and Axel chuckles before he then says,"

Oh let them have their moment Doug, they went through a lot to get that moment after all. Its moments like theses you got to memorize after all. "

Aeris nods and says," Yes, after all the twists and turns this battle has taken us, it truly is a miracle that we were able to come out of it alive."

Zero chuckles and says," I guess it helps Kira lessened are load so to speak by taking out Damonus and the others, and even taking down Zannacross. Maybe it would have been better and maybe it would have been worse but it seemed that even if Kira fully assimilated all of the powers Zannacross had he was not nearly as masterful of them as he assumed. We got a lucky break that Kira because such as an insane maverick as he was."

Axl grins and says,"

Got that right, even compared to Sigma and the others in the end that guys plans were just nuts! He refused to even think of himself as evil when he wanted to kill everyone there is and create a so called paradise that fit his ideals? Man I am not a human and all but even so how do you get raised to think that's ok? You have to be, wait, um, never mind.

" Axl sees X and Zero glaring at him and sees Master Myers and Aqua in the distance looking devastated before he then clears his throat and says,

" Er, no offense anyone, got in to the moment and all."

Myers looks up as he says," I understand Axl. No, it's clear I failed to raise Kira properly. It's my fault as a Enji Master and as a father for all of this. I raised Kira form the beginning to try and have the spirit of justice in him. But, I pushed it too much clearly, as he was consumed, especially after Aizen 's betrayal and Shin's death, with the desire to fix all the flaws of the universe and destroy the errors that prevent peace. I should have spent more time trying to get him to see the important of balance, of compromise and of the important of what you can do. "

Master Eraqus puts his arm on the Grand Master's should before he then says,"

Don't blame yourself Rodimus, we were all blind to how far Kira 's hatred and madness had taken him. We are all to blame for not acting sooner so don't blame yourself.

" Aqua nods as she is shocked to see Kira 's former sword fall to the ground besides her, before shattering in to fragments before she gets teary eyed and then says,"

Yes, Kira always was one to hide his true pain, he refused to look weak to anyone, like he needed help. But, I could tell, he was kind at heart, always bothered by injustice and pain. But, maybe he had too much kindness, and tried to do too much. He hated that no matter what promises were broken and true peace would always slip away, and I can only assume he was tired of the lies so much that he decide that the only solution to this was to become god himself. Kira, Max, Xehamaru, and so many others were all so bitter at this reality that they either wanted to be secluded from it or destroy it all together. Yet, in the end, the hate I felt coming from Kira's aura was also mixed with genuine sadness. It's almost, like he was truly dismayed that we could not expect his logic."

Ben and Lacus walk up as Ben nods and says,"

As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're on to something Aqua. His last moments alive, he seemed, dismayed more than anything. "

Myers then says," That's because despite all of the suffering he caused, I think Kira truly was not acting out for any personal gain but for what he truly saw as the best path for the universe. He, really did seem to not see any point in good or evil, light or darkness, just the termination of everything, even Cosmos Zannacross and everything else so that he could liberated all of this dimension form the supposed chains of sin and start anew. However, his goal however good intended, still overlooked that even more then peace and order, free will and happiness is vital for any society to truly be one desired by everyone. "

Doug leans back and says,"

Sounds about right. Kira walked down a mightily thin line between good and evil. But no matter how gray his purpose was when it comes down to it he was being spoiled and could not put up with how things were so badly he wanted to destroy everything to make it how he wanted. And, that was not going to fly so here we are."

Ezan chuckles as he then says," I suppose someone like you who is an expert on tangling across blurry lines has some insight on that.

" Doug chuckles and says,"

What you acting all superior to that Ezan, remember when you were Kira and your stepfathers lap dog ready to see us all rot because it was your orders?"

Aqua giggles and says," I guess we all make mistakes but what is important is that we see that before it's too late to turn back. "

Ben nods and says," We all have are reasons for fighting, we all want what we want to come true. But, I guess what matters the most is that we are all not alone in this universe, we all have to think of what others want to if we want are life's to be about anything more than are selves. I guess, this was all about how we all have different ideas of what is best for everyone and how to help people. Well, I think I won't lose sleep about worrying if I did the right thing, I know we all did what was best for the people of this universe."

Lacus nods and says," Yes, I know you did Ben, you saved me from the darkness, along with all the innocent people across all the worlds. You truly are, the greatest hero."

Axel chuckles as he then says," I admit it kid, you lived up to the legend as well as you can. Still, what are you still doing prepped for battle? Am I missing something or is this show from hell over?

"Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Well, I just want to be sure. Last time I assumed things it nearly leaded to the end of everything."

Kal-El chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ben Auro, you taken down the ultimate embodiment of evil, I think besides a few stranglers the battle is just about , huh?"

Everyone then feels the ground shake before they turn around to see the imprisoned Damonus begin to have rays of darkness blast out before Zidane then says,"

Um, you think with Kira defeated, those he sealed will, still stay sealed? Oh damn it."

With that Zidane and the others dread is conformed as Damonus , along with all the others blast out of the seals Kira cast them in with explosions of dark energy!

Ben sighs as he gets back in to a fighting stance and says,"

I knew it was a good idea not to say it was over till it really was over. Looks like it's time to wrap this up by clearing up the trash!"

Kuja shakes his head as he knocks some fragmented crystal shards off him before he then says,"

Well, that was rather humiliating.

"Damonus roars with fury as he then says,"

Kira Myers, you arrogant traitor do you think you can deny me that easley? Ill, what!"

Damonus looks around and sees only hero's surrounding him before he then says," What, he lost? Impossible!"

Kirby looks confused as he then says,"

Why are you bad guys so mad, the bully who was bullying you is gone so you should be happy! Can't we all just call it a day and eat?"

Meta-Knight looks at the other villains all ready powering back up before he then says,"

These types of people never know when to call it quits Kirby. Just get ready, it's not over yet."

Xemnas then says,

" So, you defeated Kira? I suppose we should thank you, for making are job even easier.

"Sephiroth nods as his black angel wing comes out again and he then says,

" Since they have all endured so much, it would be an act of mercy to end your stories here."

Cloud sighs as he gets back in to a fighting stance and takes out an extra sword from the First Sword and says,"

You wish Sephiroth. If we could overcome Kira and all the power he had, then we have more then what it is needed to overcome the likes of you!

" Damonus snickers as he then says,"

Its impossible that you vermin could truly overcome the ultimate power of the supreme essence of all evil! Kira must have not truly been able to control the power of god because there is no way you could have won! In any case, no matter how any oversight allowed you to escape from death you pulled your last miracle! For the will of Emperor Zannacross, all of you infidels will pay for causing the delay of the dark paradise!

" Ben then powers up again as he then says,"

Your dark paradise will never become a reality Damonus! We just overcome the ultimate power of the darkness and now you see what's left of him all around you! The darkness will never win, and now it's time you all realize how this is going to end! "

With that the dark flames that are the remains of Kira's energy start to grow, before another tremor rocks the entire planet! James sees the flames of darkness grow even larger before they cover the entire area around the group before he then says," That's, odd. Even after Kira's death, his energy still lingers. Wait, this darkness, its growing, more intense. No, the entire area, feels, heavier."

All of a sudden the area grows darker before Lacus 's freezes in her tracks before she then says,

" What the, what is, this feeling? All of sudden, where did this rage , this hate come from?

"Gabriel Omnimon and the other celestial ones also stop before Gabriel then says,"

No, it can't be, NO!" Doug raises an eyebrow as he then says,

" What's the deal guys? Kira's dead and since he took Zannacross down with him we got this in the bag right? So what if the weather is turning bad, this is what this dimensions hell is right?

"Ben nods and says,

" Don't worry, its likely just another trick. No matter what the darkness throws at us it's nothing we can't, whoa!"

With that right in front of Ben a pillar of raw energy blasts up before lightning bolts hit it and all of a sudden a demonic voice that seems to be coming from the sky itself says,

" Hehehe, You worthless maggot, you have no idea what the TRUE power of the dark side is! But I think, it's time for ALL to be enlightened to the true ultimate wrath of the one true master of existence itself! HAHAHAHAH! "

Ben steps back as he then glares at Damonus and says,

" What cheap trick you're pulling now Damonus? You think some illusion is going to terrorize, us?

" Ben's tone changes as he sees Damonus is not even paying attention to him as to his shock the demon lord is looking at the pillar of fire and is looking as joyful as the face of such a monster can look as Damonus drops to his knees and says,"

Master, you at last, have been free! "

With that Shinryudramon chuckles tensely as he then says," You guys must have all gone nuts, Kira shattered Zannacross 's soul across all of space right? Um, uh oh.

" With that the entire planet beings to shake as all of a sudden the largest pillar of darkness turns in to the form of a all to familiar demonic eye as from the eye the same voice then says,

" Insolent cretin, you think if Seyia Leingod could have his sprit endure my own power, that I would be out done by a mere mortal! No one can destroy a force of nature, especially no human! It's time for heaven and earth to suffer, at the ultimate wrath of the one true supreme emperor of darkness! MUHAHAHA!

" With that darkness explodes around the entire planet as the flames and energy of darkness begin to combined together in to a even larger pillar! Master Myers is one of the many mortified people from this sight as Myers then says

," What, are you saying, Kira did not vanquished Zannacross when he fused with him? "

The Supreme Kai is sweating bullets as he then says,"

It seems more like Kira absorbed Zannacross in to him, and while he was able to fuse his essence in to him, by defeating him we restored him! Oh, why do I always jump to conclusions with theses kind of things?"

Lacus is pale as she then says," So, all of that, and, AHH!"

With that a lighting bolt of darkness blasts in to Lacus before the voice of Zannacross then says," Correct my child, all of your efforts have failed! After so many eons, the nightmare has returned!

"With that a storm of darkness nearly blows everyone away as even Ben struggle to stand his ground as he then says," No, this can't be happening!" With that more of the dark essence fuses together and more pillars of darkness erupt all around the planet!

* * *

Even the forces around Vandalgyon stop in their tracks as the dark energy is blasting out of the atmosphere! Back on the Eldrige we briefly turn to the the people on the command deck see some of their own ships, and even some Zannacross Nova Crushers be caught up in the dark pillars and vaporized instantly before a shock-wave blasts back all of the other ships before Ansem then says,"

Robotnik , what is going on? I thought the energy we were detecting around Neo Pandemonium had dissipated?

" The robot loving scientist then clears his throat and says,"

Well, it had Ansem, but then it reformed, with even more intensity! The mass of energy, its, "

Before Robotnik can finish his statement his computer monitor has the words power surge form before it shuts down! One of the command deck's captains runs up to Peppy and says,

" Sir, are systems are nearly all shut off line by a power surge of energy!" Ansem then says," Wait, does this mean that Chaos Zannacross Necron has been free?

" Everyone then sees over the planet in front of them a mass of energy shaped like the devil take shape before Robotnik then says,"

Er, possibly." Ansem then says," Then, may Cosmos have mercy on us all, it seems that the true hour of darkness has just begun. I pray, that it's not the last hour of this realm.

"With that everyone around the planet is watching this site, and just one of them is Loran in the Turn A! Loran sees the darkness forming a shell around Vandalgyon before he then says,"

What, is this? It's like the entire planet is transforming!

" With that Gym responds by laughing madly as he turns the Turn X around and laughs madly as he then says,"

What is it moron? Its judgment time for all of you idiots! Your precious Enji Knights failed you and now your all hard core screwed! The Shin god of all darkness is going to show all of you fools just what a real Killer instinct is! Come on, let's see what you got big Z! Huh?"

With that Gym then sees one of the pillars of darkness erupt right in front of him as he then says,"

Wait, what the hell is, AHHH!"

The Turn X is consumed instantly and as his mobile suit vainly tries to defend itself he then says,"

Wait, I am on your side dude! What the hell is, AHHH!"

With that the Turn X's barrier crumbles in a flash and Gym and many others are killed instantly! Loran, Amuro Domon Setsuna and others are just barely able to avoid being consumed themselves! Heero sees Wufie in the Altron Gundam attacking the Eternal Sovereign Gundam, before they are both hit by one of the eruptions of dark energy and killed before they can even realize it before he then says,"

No, Wufie! Damn it, what is going on? Did, after all of this we really fail the mission?

" Amuro then looks at the darkness forming like a raging ocean around him before he then says,"

What, is it, really too late for us to do anything? No, there has to be a way for us to win!

"With that everyone desperately tries to avoid being consumed by this dark energy! However, we now quickly change back to the central stage of this chapter, where are heroes are bracing themselves for the very worst! And it seems to everyone's horror the very worst is about to unfold, as the storm of dark energy is fusing in to a dark sphere! Ben tries to dash at the darkness in front of him only to be blasted back by a massive amount of pressure before he then says,

" No, I refuse, to give up! No matter what, I won't fail everyone, I won't!

" With that another burst of maniacal laughter breaks out, before the surge of darkness takes a more humanoid shape! This shape begins to condense further as the aura shrinks , before lightning bolts hit it, and another flash of red light blinds everyone! As they are blinded, everyone then hears a demonic cold voice then say,"

At last, after this endless dream, it feels so good to be awake! With that Ben and the others look up, and realize that a new figure is before them!

This new being is sitting on the throne of Neo Pandemonium and is clad in black red and purple royal battle armor with spikes protruding out of the shoulders and knees of the armor. This being has a head that looks like a man in his thirties with pale white skin, a small mustache and a goatee over his face, and long hair up to his shoulders, that is glowing with a fiery red color! Ben flinch's as he sees this being glaring at him with unnatural red eyes, the same eyes that Ravxen and the sealed Zannacross had!

Ben and everyone else knows instantly who this is as Ben then says,

" So, after all of this, it was futile after all?"

This demonic being looks amused as he then says,"

Of course it's been futile Ben Auro, my existence is part of the makeup of the universe. From the moment Cosmos and Seyia sealed me in that wretched Trans Dimensional Seal they were buying time to desperately prove their worth. But time is up, and now it's time, for the revenge of the ultimate being of darkness to begin! Now, while we have meet before let me give you the proper pleasantry of introducing you all formally to, my true self!

"With that the being rises from his throne, and clench's his fist before his eyes glow and he then unleashes a massive aura of darkness that seems to consume the entire sky before he then says,"

I am the darkness of eternity , I am the true shape and desire of this universe! I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, the one and ONLY true god of darkness and emperor of all evil!

And very soon, I will be master of all existence itself! "

Damonus at once bows before he then says,"

Master Zannacross, at last your truly returned!

" Sephiroth and the others bow before Sephiroth then says,

" So, this is the true power of god? IT, would seem like it, I feel, the same kind of essence as I did from Jenova, yet at the same time it is like no other energy I have ever felt."

Kuja then says," It's the same energy I felt from the Necron spawn back in the crystal world, without a doubt there is no denying this power. Looks like this is the true curtain call at last."

Kefka looks like he is going to burst with excitement as he then says,"

Good thing I managed to wait on line for so long, this looks like it's going to be a blast!

"Xemnas then grins as he then says," At last, the only and only true bringer of order will now take bring peace to the chaos!"

Zannacross then descends from his throne and snaps his fingers and in a instant the castle around them is repaired instantly! Zannacross continues to chuckles as he looks delighted before saying, "

Damonus, for serving me all of this time you will be rewarded greatly for your loyalty. Yes all who have seen the worth of serving the one true destiny of reality will be I hope you it's set in to all of you so called heroes, that you failed utterly. The very stars will be soaked with blood, as agony misery and hopelessness sets in to every soul in this realm on what their true worth is! Yes, those worthy of being in my reign will be spared but all tainted beings will be exterminated without mercy! Yes, slashed, strangled, beaten, stabbed, crushed, garroted, impaled, and ripped to pieces till every single being in this dimension knows the worth of there existence! And only then, will this dimension be erased, so that a new one, born without such worthless trash be born. Ben Auro, you have done well to prove yourselves as Cosmos's ideal champion. But, the show is over, you will die along with all of your band of pitiful friends.

"Ben grips the Divine Mugen Nova tightly as he then says,"

Zannacross, don't think you can scare me! I wiped the floor with you when you were Ravxen, and Kira had your power and we were able to overcome that as well! Even more so, Seyia and the others defeated you all of those years ago so I know that it's not impossible to defeat you!"

Zannacross still just looks amused as he ascends in to the air and has a aura of pure darkness, sort of like the aura barriers Bass in the Megaman Battle network games used form around him before he then says,"

Oh, you're going to see what a foolish dream defeating me is. Because all of your hopes are born out of assumptions, ones that I will gladly shatter!"

With that Zannacross has claws of energy form out of his gauntlet before he then says,"

First, you should know that even if Kira indeed had some of my energy to command, despite what he thought he was he was in the end just as much as a worthless monkey as Brad Fowltror! "

With that Zannacross punch's the air in front of him, and in a instant Ben feels immense pain as he looks down and sees Zannacross 's hand is impaling him in the gut! Lacus is at once horrified as she then says,

" No, BEN!" Ezan braces himself as he then says," His, hand did not extend, is that a dimensional rift?"

Zannacross laughs madly as he then says," Precisely Ezan Zeon. The rules of time and space do not apply to a true god! Over the years so many pretenders and imposters have misused that title, but before this is over all of you will see just what the difference between the one true master and the false gods are! I should let you know now, I concede that I was disgraced by Seyia all of those years ago but only because I admit I was arrogant and played around with them all for most of the battle, not realizing till it was too late just what power they possessed! But, I learned well the price of that action and I assure you all, I won't be so sporting this time!

"Ben dashes back and wipes the blood off his mouth before he then says,

" Damn you Zannacross, no matter what, I will never lose to you!"

Zannacross then laughs madly as he then looks pure evil and psychotic before he then says,"

Oh you have all ready lost Ben Auro, you just have not realized it! But you will, soon enough. Yes, all creatures live to die, but few will expect that fact out of their fear and arrogance. From this cycle of sin and arrogance, has this endless cycle of mortal despair been born! But, the cycle ends at last today as it reaches its ultimate fate! Mortals, angels, the dream is dead! My era has begun and I think I'll start the victory of my empire by littering it with your corpses! "

Ben then says," No, it's not over yet! We proved time and again that we have the power to change are destiny and we will prove it to you once and for all as we destroy you once and for all!" Lacus nods and says," Yes, the power of are will, will overcome you! Somehow, someway, we will win this!"

Zannacross chuckles with a sarcastic tone and says," If you say so deluded child. Now then, I heard enough of all of your squawking. It's time for all of you to die I hope your last stand does not disappoint my exceptions, I waited so long for this moment it would be quite irritating for it not to live up to what I had in mind! So, let the final fantasy of the light commence!"

With this everyone gets ready, for the true ultimate , and hopefully the right kind of final battle of the Cosmic Wars to begin! But, this showdown will have to wait, because all of this insanity is too much for one chapter to handle so we will call it quits here! Well, it seems Ben and the others were able to overcome Kira 's wrath, only to their horror have a even more horrifying wrath come at them as everyone sees that Chaos Zannacross Necron is very much alive and free! Can are hero's overcome the power of the true supreme being of evil? Only one way to find out so don't you dare miss us next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time the battle against the master of the Zannacross Empire properly begins, but to everyone 's horror they quickly see that Zannacross was not fibbing about him holding back in his battle against Seyia and the others, as he quickly shows how the rules of reality seem to mean nothing to him! With powers and strength beyond what anyone has ever seen, Zannacross 's monstrous blood lust for revenge quickly begins to overwhelm even Ben and Lacus 's power! Can the good guys find a way to overcome this dire threat, or is this going to be the day that evil wins it all? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare think about missing out on the next heart stopping episode so tune in next time for _**Chapter 185: The Ultimate Horror of the Universe, Wrath of the Emperor of Darkness!**_ See you there!

Now before we go, just a few authors' notes. Well now, I hope no one really expected me to just have Zannacross go down like that, after all of the RPG's that made the ultimate god's of evil just be beaten by a few pokes that would be, quite anticlimactic and I would hate to emulate that kind of thing lol. Yes, if you think the battle with Kira was as epic as it could get, then I'll look forward to hopefully prove you all wrong next chapter hehe.

Ah, originally I was going to give Kira powers resembling the powers Aizen would have in his Bankai state. To bad Aizen never had a Bankai after all of this time, way to be a troll Kubo.

Ah so this last week like I said I was delayed by being at the super fun Magfest event, which was quite worth it, plus, I was hoping to get as many reviews for the last chapter as I could. So in any case the forecast seems smooth for this chapter so we will see haha.

With that, hope everyone liked this chapter and liked it enough to leave a review.

Thanks for the reviews so far, hope to see many more, and once again, now especially for those that missed a chapter, multi reviews would be much appreciated. So with that, till next time! Ah yes, but first, just a little thing.

Ahem, Square, you are now officially a bunch of idiots, BECAUSE WHO BLOODY WANTS FINAL FANTASY 13 TO HAVE A SQUEAL? Oh yes, making a sequel to a game voted worst letdown of the year when Versus is still not out after six years is just god damn BRILLIANT! So brilliant that I think to give the person with this grand idea my personal reward, there, final reward. So, ill be off now, till next time. Oh yes, and to quote the most common used quote of Mag fest, the noise of Colossus from the X men Arcade game, !

Later haha.


	76. C 185: The Wrath Of The God of Darkness!

_**Chapter 185: The Ultimate Terror of the Universe Realized! Furious Revenge of the Emperor of Darkness!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle for the fate of the entire universe was boiling over with cosmic intensity as Kira's sudden move shock up the table so to speak! After absorbing the essence of Chaos Zannacross Necron just as he was to be released Kira seemed to have erased the supreme dark god's spirit as he evolved his body beyond any other state of existence to become Omnis Judicar! Damonus and the others were furious at Kira's true colors and at once unleashed a furious assault, only to be frozen in their tracks quite literary by Kira's new apparent god like powers!

With Kira 's ascension to godhood becoming quite a real thing the triple back stabber turned his sites on the forces of darkness to Ben and the other forces of light that stood in his way to his desired perfect utopia! It seems since the moment Kira saw his brother die the son of the Grand Master decided to formulate his plan to manipulate the forces of good and evil for his own divine evolution to complete his goal of destroying both Cosmos and Zannacross, along with all other obstacles in his way of purging all the things he saw as corrupt from existence!

However, despite whatever power or logic he gave for his reasons Ben refused to roll over for him! However despite Ben's determination it was clear that taking Kira down would not be as easy as putting Brad in his place, since thanks to his power Kira was able to match Ben blow for blow even in his ultimate state of strength! With being able to control his reality itself Kira seemed to be too much even for the chosen one to handle, till a determined revived Lacus stepped in and showed Kira that her own full power was not to be taken lightly as she worked with Ben to make one powerful display of team work that caused Kira some serious damage!

However, after becoming even more infuriated that the hero's would not bow down to his will and logic Kira let the long repressed full extend of his hatred and sorrow of the nature of the universe explode as he became a vicious demonic being ready to destroy everything there was! However, no matter how vicious, unrelenting or powerful Kira became Ben, Lacus and his friends and comrades refused to let all of the pain and sacrifices they endured to get to this point be for nothing! And even after unleashing attacks like a spell making you feel all the pain you felt in your life, and a energy attack to fracture time and space itself Ben and the others showed just how godly Kira was after a combined assault, at last finished off Kira!

Yes, after damaging him enough to cause his power to destabilize his energy, and at last the carrier of the bitter former Enji Knight had come to a explosive end. Master Myers Aqua and a few others were sadden at not being able to save Kira since they realized in his final moments Kira might have truly been acting under a path beyond light or darkness but a purpose he truly thought was right. Even so it was clear that his vision of the ultimate goal of the cosmos was just what he wanted and in the end it seemed death was unavoidable for him. But, at least it seemed that this end marked the end of the cosmic wars at last, expect for everyone soon realized that was far from the truth!

With Kira dead Damonus Xemnas Sephiroth Kefka Exdeath Kuja and Ultimecia were all free and ready to resume causing murder and carnage to everything in sight! However, the true horrifying revelation soon showed itself as to everyone's horror it seemed Kira's perfect plan was far from it, because Chaos Zannacross Necron was very much alive and with Kira dead, was now completely free and restored to his ultimate power!

It seems that despite everyone's efforts in the end it was all for naught, for the one true supreme god of all darkness has been revived and is more than ready to unleash his revenge on all life! Can Ben manage to fulfill the ultimate role of his prophecy destiny and overcome the ultimate embodiment of the darkness, especially since the master of the Zannacross Empire boasts that Seyia and Cosmos only stopped him last time because he unleashed his true powers to late? Only one way to find out, so let the ultimate clash of good and evil get started this instant!

Hold on everyone, this is going to be rough so hang on tight! Ultimate battle set and execute!

* * *

And so, we begin today's chapter with someone reacting to the end of the events of the last one. And the person whose reactions are to be covered are none other than the only being who has lived as long and is on the same playing filed as Zannacross, Cosmos herself!

Even in heaven the battle to decide the fate of the mortal dimension has gotten the attention of nearly everyone who pays attention to current events and at the moment Cosmos along with various other elder celestial ones angels and hero's of the past are in the Sanctuary of Order and have just seen Zannacross manifest in front of Ben and the others before the same celestial one who appeared before Brad right before he took the Juggernaught Project, Metron, grasps his hands at seeing Zannacross unleash his power before he then says,

" So what has been foretold has come to past, Chaos Zannacross Necron has returned. It seems that this truly was inevitable"

The celestial being with long black hair and a tiara named Dina the Wonder Women sees this and says,"

By heaven itself, how could even with Gabriel and the Royal Knights all working with the Enji they could still fail to stop his servants from reviving him?

" Cosmos sighs as she then says,"

Ben did not fail his duty, no one did. We just did not realize the extent of the precautions Zannacross took to insure his return. In the end, despite all of my precautions Zannacross and those that share his desire for chaos would not stop till they could grasp those desires."

Another angel, one wearing red and golden armor with golden hair named Adam Warlock then bows before Cosmos and says,"

Cosmos, what is are next move? Now that Ben Auro has failed his duty we must act quickly before Zannacross resumes his desire to destroy everything.

" Cosmos closes her eyes and says,

" No, we should not go to Zannacross just yet. If we confront him his anger might ignite and I have no doubt he would not hesitate to kill millions instantly just to show me how he felt about being imprisoned.

"Adam looks uneasy as he then says," I don't doubt your wisdom Cosmos, but, do we really have time to waste? If we don't try and stop Zannacross while he is numbed from being sealed for so long the difficulty it stopping him could increase very shortly and the damage to the universe it would take can easily magnify to catastrophic levels!

"Cosmos nods and says," Believe me Adam I know all too well what is at stake here, but I won't let Zannacross cause us to play his game of terror. The last thing I want is for Zannacross to triumph, but I also still have faith that Ben and the others still have a chance. Time and again he has proven himself to be the true champion of the light of justice and hope. If anyone being can overcome the stigma of darkness that consumes this universe its him and his comrades.

"Gilgamesh is among the group and nods as he then says,"

Ay, I molded the lad in to shape quite well. Er, I am hoping it was enough since Zannacross seems like he is going to be even nastier then any madman has ever been!"

Another celestial one sighs and walks up. This one is a overseer of the northern galaxy quadrant and is one who trained many hero's, the short blue catfish like celestial being of the Kaio race with sunglasses named King Kai.

King Kai strokes his whiskers and sighs before he then says,"

That's because Zannacross is the very embodiment of evil itself Gilgamesh, and after waiting for revenge for millions of years and everything that's happened I don't have any doubt he has every intention of unleashing revenge so vicious it's going to make the likes of Frieza look like a nun in comparison! I don't doubt that this will be enough to get Goku and Vegeta more excited than they have been in a million years or so, but something tells me even if we send them in this is going to be rough. "

The angel that gave Aeris her new life and the angel overseer of Aeris and Cloud's world Minerva then looks up to Cosmos and says,"

Indeed this is the very proving point of all of existence, one that might show just over light and darkness which is superior.

Cosmos, you think that Ben and Lacus, with the others can really overcome Zannacross?"

Cosmos stands up and puts her hands together before she sees Zannacross through the projected wall, and can see that Zannacross is nearly glaring right at her before everyone hears his maniacal hateful laughter before she then says," I am not saying it will be easy. No, without a doubt this will be the most painful grueling conflict there has ever been.

And there is always a chance things can go horribly wrong yet, I am sure that Zannacross will make sure he will never be sealed in the Trans Dimensional Seal again so I doubt that will work. However, it's vital that Ben, Lacus and the others don't lose hope even in the most overwhelming nightmare. For, in order to realize their ultimate potential they first must confront falling in to the true ultimate darkness before they can overcome it. Everyone stay strong, for even as if this life of seemly never ending dreams of conflict and suffering spins again and again without a doubt, the nightmares of evil will end. Zannacross, no matter how much time passes and no matter what judgments you think are absolute, you still fail to understand the strength and power produced by those who are under mortal limits.

You may think humans are forever chained by their history of sin, but there passions and dreams have the strength to change fate itself. However, just in case I am proven wrong, I am all ready enacting plans to insure that the domination of darkness over all realms does not come to pass. No matter what the cost, I cannot permit the pain born from darkness to consume everything! So now my children of the light, please don't be consumed by the despair either! I may not be there with you physically but my strength is with you even if it's separated by dimensions! So, now let us see in this clash of the light of hope against the dark maelstrom of hate and sorrow which power is truly superior.

" With this the residents and members of the afterlife for the good watch on with mounting hesitation, and without further delay its time for us to return to there not so little show to see for ourselves if there hesitation is going to be lifted or intensified! So with that we turn back to where we ended the last episode, with are hero's trying to prepare themselves for their true ultimate battle!

* * *

And as the scene is everyone getting ready for Zannacross 's assault the true god of darkness glances around his many opponents and chuckles before he then says,

" Tell me heathens, what do you fear? Is it pain, loneliness, or death? Do you fear living and pouring your fragile little souls in to fulfilling your dreams only to die in misery as you realized you failed? Well, whatever your true fear is its time I see for myself. Someone one said that there is nothing to fear but fear itself but that man's wisdom was folly, for there are plenty of things to fear but nothing is more terrifying then me wrath!"

Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

Don't think you can break us in to submission Zannacross, we are not scared of you!

"Everyone then hears a thud and Ben turns around to see Luigi has frozen and fallen over in terror before he then sighs and says,

" Well, most of us at least."

Zannacross snickers as he then says,

" Tsc, don't think you can hide your emotions from me human. Not only can I tell the true emotions of life forms by seeing their eyes, I can read your very thoughts as well! And I can all ready tell that for nearly all of you, you're either in denial or the terror of your reality is slowly consuming your entire being! Don't feel bad, it's only natural to fear the end of one's existence. After all, you should feel dread for standing in the way of true evolution and order itself!

Yes, all of the heroic acts every last one of you have done in your lives have been all for nothing because not a single one of those deeds have done anything but delay the flood of darkness that this universe is full of from washing away by seal so that I can undo what has no right to exist! Ill state this once more, no matter what you do victory is simply not possible for you cretins. My power is the very essence of this dimension, the true nature of existence itself! I admit I underestimated just how powerful the arrogance and ignorance for your beliefs can make you, but not anymore.

Oh, I assure you after being frozen endlessly in Cosmos's little trick for eons of decades till I could gain enough energy to seep my spirit through the prison I had nothing to do but watch you pathetic life forms go through your petty lives and toy around with your so called societies. Did I gain any new enlightenment ? Indeed, and it was that your all even more pathetic hypocritical souls then I thought when I first sought to force my will down the throats of all!

"Doug gets defiant as He then says," No, no matter how long you watched over mortals you still don't understand what are true nature is Zannacross! We may cause pain and be governed by are fears from time to time but, "

Before he can finish Zannacross snaps his fingers and a cube of raw darkness to from around Shinryudramon 's head! As Shinryudramon struggles to breath and fails her arms around a horrified Ben then says,

"No Shinryudramon

! Damn you Zannacross!" Ben instantly goes and slashes the cube of darkness in half, and as Shinryudramon shatters the rest of the dark cube off his head with his drill arm Zannacross laughs and says,"

Oh, did I cut your stale speech short? SO sorry but it all sounds like monotonous drivel spouted out by broken records! That is what you all are after all, arrogantly acting like your opinions matter to me. After all, do any one of you humans or other life forms truly think you know more about this matter then I? I have existence longer then all of your lives stacked together! Any idea that you truly understand more about your own nature then me is nothing but utter stupidly!

"Gabriel gets defensive as he ascends to the air and says,"

Like always Zannacross, you refuse to expect anything that does not agree with you! Theses mortals may not have your immortally but they do have the ability to change through their experiences and there interaction with others! And through that they can, AH!"

Zannacross instantly blasts one of Gabriel's wings off with a red energy blast from his index finger before he sees the angel fall down and says,"

The only reason I did not vaporize you instantly little dog is that I am not done with you yet! As if I would take the words of a Cosmos puppet anything more than a joke? Did you not try and lecture me this very same speech during the last war Gabriel? Change you say, evolve you clam? More like find something that gives them a way out of their suffering for the moment before starting the process all over again!

It's very vexing to be thrown in to the same group as the divine impostors when you question my right to rule.

I am not like the likes of Mithos Yggdrasil, Ganondorf, Weil Zabi, Brad Fowltror and so many others who think they are a god. I AM the true god of darkness! After all, I am one of the two divine beings that have existed since the dawn of time and am the master of the hell dimension! I have seen the mortals sinful actions consume them and let their emotional and physical despair give birth to the darkness! The history of sin has proven that evil is the natural champion over existence and if I was wrong, then I would not exist in the first place! "

Ben gets defensive as he then says,"

Of course you would say that, you're the freaking supreme god of darkness! But just because it's your job to cause as much pain as possible it does not mean we are going to let you do it! "

Zannacross flicks his cape back and clutch's his right hand before he then says,"

And it's your job as a hero to stop me because I am the biggest vilest guy there is that wants to cause many evil things is it not? You're the one who said we choose our own destiny Ben Auro, and it goes both ways Enji scum. Did you think I was the god of all evil from the dawn of time? That would be impossible since mortals did not exist at the dawn of time! No, good and evil was concepts you humans created for selves. In the beginning, Cosmos and I where just the two beings who oversaw the rest of existence. As we created the different dimensions to keep the spirits of the good and the wicked from crowding the lives of the living we decide it would be best if one of use focused are attentions on each of these new realms.

Based on her preference on order happiness and peace Cosmos choose heaven while since I was found of evolution, justice, and punishment I choose to rule over hell. It was from there that I started to realize just how broken the lives of mortals truly were. You see, all of this existence was caused by the splintering of the original dimension. You see, you humans and all other life forms were created merely out of boredom and so that beings on such a level such as I could have a bit of personal space if you will. In the end you're nothing more than pets to the both of us.

Cosmos is one who cherishes even the most flawed pet and lets it run around in endless cycles while I have long since been tired of defective trash! Since the start, when the first two evolved humans Adam and Eve became self aware with knowledge and Eve would become the first one to have the Anti Apostle Bloodline me and Cosmos shared contrasted views over this path mortality would take. Perhaps from the moment of our existence are preferences and natures were divided but not only did Cosmos prove to be more prone to forgiveness joy and all of that, she gained power from the very energy, the very magic from their existence , this power of light.

Meanwhile I have always been the dark master, one who relished the negative emotions of mortals. After all, it soon became apparent that the dark nature of mankind was there true nature and that all other natures were just pretenses, masks worn to ease their suffering. After all, the warmth of light is only temporary before darkness sets in forever. Your bounds have be the strongest there is but even they are not permanent. One way or another, they will crumble, just like everything else you try and hold on till your very lives crumble to the absolute reality of death. Yes, in the end the purpose of your lives is defined by your struggle to have purpose in your limited time and be free.

But, if this is your life's equation then after seeing the existence of such an equation I have perfected the ultimate formula for your corrupt existence!

An anti-life Equation so to speak that without a doubt shows your very struggles are without a doubt futile! And the ultimate formula of this anti-life equation of this reality could be said as loneliness plus alienation plus fear plus despair plus self-worth divided by mockery ÷ by a pinch of condemnation ÷ and stirred together with misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, so that in the end self is the grand sum of the darkness of sin equals the anti life equation!

See now heroes; see how your efforts are utterly pointless since they contrast the very nature of this dimensions history, of the blueprint of the mortal soul! The Necrocalcous are the very proof of who is right! Have you ever wondered why I have a near unlimited supply of them? For they are the souls of the damned who lament at the failures of their life reconfigured through a pack with me or my elite subjects to become demons of darkness who destroy what deny them there happiness!And what denied them there joy is this broken dimension and those that defend it!

Yes. Necrocalcous are the form of people who have rejected other and reality. They seek salvation. Faced with being overcome with loneliness and fading away, they choose instead to return everything to the beginning.

Don't blame yourselves, I hand it to you that it was I and Cosmos that should never have let such a flawed existence drag on like how you humans keep your precious hologram and TV shows drag on when you know they should have been demolished all too long ago! Beh, Cosmos time and again refused to agree with my judgment of Armageddon, begging me to give you inferior beings time to prove me wrong, to evolve in to worthy beings.

I was patient for so long, but my patience was rewarded only with more disgust as again and again the cycle of you mortals was time and again one of self shorted impulses and pleasures! The wars that you cause over pitiful arguments proves that any clam you have to cherish things such as life and peace is just a joke, and the fact that you seldom learn from history and repeat the same motions again and again for the same desires is a absolute boring and unfunny performance. Yes, there is no salvation for this entire existence, only absolute damnation!

Even the ones that are above such weakness are still consumed by the mass of maggots so as you can see, hope for evolution to prosperity is absolute futile! The only thing that the life forms of the universe can strive to is evolving there lust and primal rage till they consume everything and destroy everything! Chaotic destruction is your natural state, and the hate and suffering you feel from this death of your dreams and your life will insure I never die! Yes, the actions of those such as Weil Zabi, Kuja, Brad Fowltror and so many others prove that all living things live only to die.

So in the end, it's clear that it's the destiny of this universe to be purged of its corruption by its one true master so that all can be reduced to nothingness so from the zero world the new proper paradise of darkness can be formed! Don't feel like your lives and all the struggles they contained will amount to nothing. Through seeing your many struggles, conflicts and battles waged over your desperate attempt to defy fate I am quite certain that ill know what flaws to create! Yes, those who submit to the true justice of the dark side will be permitted to exist pass the apocalypse of this star ocean, all others will be erased to the very last atom! And so with that my stubborn stupid obstacles for being so good at what you do I will give you one offer. Pledge forgiveness and salvation to your master and the one truth of reality or I'll show you just why I am the ultimate embodiment of despair and pain!

"As Zannacross extends his hand in dramatic fashion, has his eyes glow red and have pillars of dark hellfire and lightning bolts break out all around him Ben can feel the energy of his ultimate enemy not only trying to smash him down but rip him apart before he sees Lacus looking worried to his side and grasps her hand tightly before he then looks right at the evil eyes of the dark god and says," How nice of you to offer us a way out, expect for that I don't trust you at all Zannacross! Furthermore, I could not live with myself if I let you had your way and kill everything! "

Zannacross just looks amused as he then extends his hand and says,"

Oh, so you're going to be stubborn and stupid to the end hero? I suppose it's not that much of a shock, you are the ultimate hope of Cosmos and the embodiment of humanities folly. And since that is the case, prepare to be broken down like every other anomaly! No matter if your a human, a angel, or any other dust mite none of you will escape death this time! "

"Lacus then regains her composer and has her energy flare up before she then says,"

No Zannacross, no matter how much you want it we will not be destroyed by you! Even if you think you have the ultimate equation to how worthless are lives are, even if you think are struggles and are history are nothing more than a laugh to you it means everything to us! You may think you're the be all and end all of the universe but you have been proven wrong before and you will be proven wrong right here!

"Ezan gets in to a fighting stance before he then says,"

She is right, you think humans can only evolve in to beings of destruction and chaos but we can improve and change after we see what is truly important! Maybe not everyone can change, and maybe there are those that only cause negative impacts on others but there are still too many things worth existence in this universe for us to fail this mission!

"Zidane nods and says," That's right, this life is to precious for us to us to let you take it away from everyone to make in your own image!"

Zannacross snickers as he then says," And yet I will go on to do this all the same. From what you all have seen the universe is overflowing, nearly being shattered with chaos confusion and anxiety. And so I will tear the very fabric of reality and time apart down to nothing to rebuild one without such pitiful errors, one where order will not be unobstructed and the mindless trash will be in the lowly place where they belong! For those who have evolved theses minds and senses enough to appreciate such justice it will be there paradise, for all others it will be there ultimate despair!

"Master Myers then powers up with light as he points the Primus blade at Zannacross and says,

" Any action to remake society in one's image, even if one is the true god is a act of pure evil. The Enji Knights were formed to stop such a action Zannacross, and today we will perform are ultimate duty! "

Zannacross sneers as his dark aura nearly blows everyone away and many voices of moaning are heard before he then says,

" Such a feeble order of light, created under such hypocritical concepts is nothing more than the first of this dimensions hypocritical existences that I will erase! I can all ready tell you, every plan you hope to form is as equally as useless and you will never aspire to form one that can save you!

That upstart Kira Myers dedicated his existence to undoing me but it was all in vain for killing death itself is impossible! But like all humans he deluded himself in to thinking he could climb on to the stage where he would never have the place, and thought he was" special". However, for all of his mastery over the energies of light darkness and all others in the end he was just as a pathetic a monkey as Brad Fowltror! Damonus and I knew from the start his dedication to my will was not as pure as he put on. Yet I let him play his game mostly because I was amused at just what he thought he could do. I admit in the end, it was more embarrassing then I figured, but in the end it was clear that no human can truly ascend to a level far beyond there meager existence! It was only a matter of time before I ripped his very being to pieces, but thanks to you all I was able to erase him utterly. What, you thought you defeated something that was invincible? Think again humans, all you have all done is done nothing but drag this war out as long as you could but now this is where the endless cycle of light and darkness reaches its ultimate conclusion!

"Ben is getting annoyed as he then gets in to a fighting stance and says," And I'll do all I can to make sure that we win no matter what! No matter how much power you have Zannacross, you're not strong enough to overcome are combined spirit , because it's the true spirit of the universe's will! "

Zannacross gets annoyed as he then clutch's his fist and then says," I had enough of your idiocy Ben Auro! Playtime has ended, I won't bother wasting words on vermin like you, from here forth ill merely prove my superiority as I break you all down to pieces before you realize what you have gotten yourself in to! You vermin won't even require me to budge from my throne. Now, TASTE MY WRATH!"

With that Zannacross powers up even more, and his aura gets even more intense! By his will alone the repaired ceiling of Neo Pandemonium slides away so that his aura can cover the sky! Doug stands his ground as he then says,"

All right so his power is huge, big whoop! For now at least he just looks like a slightly more messed up demon! Come on guys, we taken down far worse! Huh?"

Doug looks to the left and sees that Aqua and some of the others look horrified as the blue haired women then says,

" Doug, are you so focused on fighting that you're not sensing his magical energy? Just look at him, his aura of evil, and its spread across this entire galaxy!

" Doug then looks up and realizes that around Zannacross is a massive aura of darkness, shaped like a demon that's size seems to surpass the heights of those like Unicron and Galactus!

As Doug sees Zannacross looking ready to slather and yet go on to sit back on his throne he steels his resolve and then says,"

God damn it, he is the big man of evil all right. Since all the other jokers had them I would not even be surprised if this appearance was not his true form. But, all that means is no matter how bad it gets that we have to pull through!

"Zannacross then glances at Damonus and says,"

It should go without saying Damonus but I have waited for this moment for a VERY long time. If any of you think of denying me the pleasure of my vengeance prepare to suffer a fate worse than them! "

Damonus nods and says," But of course my master, I have no doubt that your power can overpower theses worms without any trouble.

"As the other villains nod Kefka sighs and says,"

Well, even if I have to sit aside at least ill be able to see just what kind of show this is going to be!

"Cloud sees Zannacross slowly approaching everyone before he then says,

" We are only going to have one shot at this guys. Even someone like him can't be a little uncoordinated after being sealed away for so long. We have to hit him with everything we got before he recover!"

Zannacross cackles and says,"

Not a bad plan Cloud Strife, I admit even I may have a little bit of say, charley horse after being numb so long. Still, that window of opportunity has all ready closed. Heh, after all why else do you think I would waste my breath ranting so long to a pack of hopeless dreamers? "

Ben realizes that Zannacross was all ready on to them before he gets mad and then says,"

Damn it, don't think you know everything about us, before this is over ill make you see humans are not as worthless as you think!"

Zannacross then sees the good guys begin to surround him before he grins and says,"

Oh I know, you're even more worthless! If you won't kneel for forgiveness, I'll make your corpses be kneeling as my trophies for my remodeled throne room! "

With that his eyes glow before a armored masked helmet looking like the mix of the helmets of Saruon and the Shredder then forms around his face before he cackles again and says,"

The blood of you maggots is to filthy to touch my face. Now, let the execution begin! Now then as a flexible emperor I am willing to let anyone die there envisioned death so if anyone else has a request speak up now or forever be in pieces!

"Squall then says," I had it with you treating us like dogs! Blasting Zone!"

Squall decides to start the showdown first and has his Lion heart Gunblade explode with light energy as he charges at Zannacross from his side! Alphamon at the same time charges at the dark master and says,"

Zannacross, you will pay the price for this war you have caused with Cosmos and all life! Seiken Gradalpha !"

With this Alphamon swings his big holy Gradalpha sword down right on Zannacross's face as Squall, Cloud, Omnimon, Pit Master Eraqus Kyle Cless Cecil and others all slash there enemy at once from all sides with all the power they can muster! However to their dismay Zannacross shows just what he thinks of such a level of mustering as his eyes glow and he then says,"

You dare mock me?"

With that all the blades collide with the armor of the ruler of the Zannacross Empire, only for most of the blades to crack or shatter! Zannacross chuckles as the only movement he preforms form his throne is shifting his hands before he says,"

How amusing, you think your mortal crafted weapons can harm me? I think not. Ill smash some sense in to you before I rip your empty heads right off!"

With that Zannacross has his right hand glow before he waves his hand. And an instant later not only the hero's in front of everyone, but every one of the good guys is hit hard enough to be smashed hard in to the walls and ground of the chamber! As Link is one of the many to cough up blood he looks around and sees everyone else trying to recover before he realizes his ribs are burning and he hears more mad laughter before he then says,"

What happened, we faced many fast and powerful opponents before but, it did not seem like he even moved? Was that a spell?

" Ezan glares at Zannacross and looks at the divine armored being's feet before he then says,"

No, he did seem to move from his throne, but to hit us all in an instant would mean he either moved faster than light speed or he stopped time!"

Zannacross turns to Ezan and says,"

And you can just make your own conclusions to what I did but I promise you both things are a simple task to one who controls all the elements of life!

" Doug gets annoyed as he then says," God damn it, I don't care how many tricks you have Zannacross; you don't have enough to trick us up!

"Doug charges right at Zannacross but the armored deity of darkness extends his left hand and the ground around Doug instantly has dark energy chains break up and bind Doug! As Doug is zapped by theses chains Zannacross chuckles as he then says,"

I recall history throwing fools like you my way, and them dying painfully. In fact I do recall before I was sealed I blew up one such sharp tongued hero. And, at the moment I am feeling rather nostalgic! "

With that Zannacross has his eyes glow red before he unleashes a massive blood red optic blast from his eyes! Just as Doug is about to be he unleashes all of his power to blast out of Zannacross 's bindings and side step the blast before Doug grins and says," To bad, I feel like thinking of the future punk!"

Doug has energy infuse in to his right fist and yells a battle cry as he charges right at his opponent! Zannacross raises his sword and says,

" Have you all ready gone mad with fear or do you just want to get this over with? "

Zannacross then goes to slash Doug in half only for Doug to jump up and say,

" Sike! Masneko" In an instant Doug fires a energy blast right at his target, and the others waste no time and open fire to! As the smoke clears Zannacross is still sitting, but his throne is destroyed Doug grins and says," Looks like we moved you off your royal but after all!"

Zannacross narrows his eyes and says," You did not move me in the slightest maggot, and you will pay for mocking me! "

Doug gets tense as he then says," Think I am, AHH! "

In a instant Zanancross is behind Doug and grasping his arms so tight that Doug's body is all ready burning! As Zannacross willingly restrains himself from shattering the limbs and comes to the verge of snapping Doug's arms off he twits Doug back and says," Oh, you will be Enji, you will know what true terror is! Your alterations of reality keep allowing you to assume so many things that are just not true. Lets go over what is true shawl we? "

Zannacross then puts his blazing sword right across Doug's face and cackles as he then says,

" What is the reality human is that your nothing but a source of amusing to me, one who's mind is as easy to read as its easy for you to breath!

Ah, now I can see what you wonder I am going to do to you. And I say, I think it's a fun idea! "

Zannacross is then about to carve Doug up before he senses something and sighs as Thor, Axel , Hyper Sonic Kal-El Shinryudramon Link Master Myers and more attack Zannacross, only for them all to be repelled by the evil beings aura! More of the group goes to attack Zannacross but he casually yet brutally injures anyone that gets in his site and Ben can see that unlike Kira and some of the others, the eyes burning through his foe's mask are glowing with sadistic enjoyment as Zannacross then says

," Ah, the burning winds of desperation , the sound of hope dying, how I missed seeing theses desperate faces first hand! Yes, even after all that I have watched, and what I did as Ravxen, there are just some joys that' can only be enjoyed directly! But, after being denied my will for so long, I WILL enjoy this!"

With this Zannacross goes back to touch Doug's right arm lightly, and with a single tap a good chunk of Doug's shoulder explodes! Doug coughs up blood and Zannacross snickers as he then says

," I forgotten how fragile you humans are, just a single touch and I can make my energy cause you to explode from the inside out! Well, time to rip your sharp tong off for good. Regal Darkness Crusher!"

With that Zannacross has his hand explode with dark energy before he goes right for Doug' s head! However Ben gets in the way and has blocks the attack with the Divine Mugen Nova before he then says," I see your having fun, to bad your the only one! "

Zannacross and Ben try to over power each other and there power causes the ground to shake and the floor to cave in! However Zannacross slowly presses Ben back as he then says,"

Oh, my fun is just getting started hero!"

With that a blade comes out of his boot and he quickly slashes Ben across the leg, before smashing his fist in to Ben's chest! Ben is blasted in to Doug and the two go flying in to the wall! As they land and Doug yells in pain and falls to the ground Zannacross laughs and says,

" HAHAHAH! No matter how much time pass's you humans always squirm in such amusing fashion! Now, time to begin the new chorus of deaths!

" Zannacross goes to try and ram Ben through with his sword, only for Craniamon to intercept the blow with his Omni Shiled! However even the royal knights divine shield is pierced in a second and as Zannacross punctures Craniamon he is annoyed at seeing his desired result denied before he then says,

" Pathetic royal knights, no matter the form you take your nothing but pathetic pawns! You think this human can overturn my judgment?"

He then sees Omnimon Dukemon and Ulforce Veedramon charging at him from all sides before Omnimon then says,

" He is the one Cosmos has chosen, and we will defend him with are very life's! Zannacross, for your crimes against all of the universe along with your long rebellion against Cosmos now you will face your punishment!"

Zannacross sees this and responds with his aura spiking as he then says," You dare think you can judge me? No one is my superior, NO ONE!"

With that in a instant he catch's Omnimon 's blade and hurls him in to Ulforce Veedramon before he then slashes Dukemon's leg , and slashes Craniamon 's right arm clear off! As they both fall to the ground in pain Zannacross then says,"

Hahhahah, hope your not tired out, the true fun is just getting started! "

"Ezan and many others are getting more disgusted as Ezan then says,

" You truly are the personification of all evil Zannacross. No matter what it takes, we will stop you! Twilight Omega Flare!

"With that Ben's rival unleashes his powerful energy blast, and James, Aeris, X, Samus, Master Zoda, Omnimon and the others all unleash energy beams at Zannacross from all sides! However Zannacross just chuckles and says," All your doing with this pathetic defiance is making your ends all the more painful. Observe!"

With that Zannacross waves his hand, and in the way of each of the beams coming for him forms purple circles right around his body! Everyone gets tense as they see all of their attacks vanish before James then says

," Did, he just absorb all of our attacks without, huh? "

James then sees fragments of energy forming above him, before the energy glows red and James sees his own Final Eraser Arrow coming for him! A shocked James instinctively jumps back as he then says,"

What the, AHH!

" Ben is horrified to see many of his friends get blasted by their own attacks, and sees a light form below him and Lacus before he then sees the distinctive color of Ezan 's energy beam coming for him! After promptly slashing the blast in half he then says,"

What is this? That was no mere reflect spell!"

Lacus nods and says," No, those blasts when right in to Zannacross, or at least the magical portals he created. But, in such a manner, it's illogical."

Zannacross hears this and laughs as he then says," No, it's perfectly logical child, because it's my will for it to be logical! If you don't understand, then how about a firsthand look!"

Zannacross then thrusts his sword straight the air and stabs the area in front of him, releasing a shock-wave of darkness! As everyone is blown back Lacus winces from the energy she sees a light in front of her and is shocked to see her foe's Amezu-Jacula" broadsword coming right for her!

Lacus is just barely able to parry the strike with the Oath keeper but the force of the blow staggers her, and she sees a red energy blast coming right for her! Lacus dodges the attack, only for a explosion to consume her! As Lacus screams out in pain Ben at once sees this and gets mortified before he then says,"

No, Lacus! What the hell happened, she clearly dodged it!

" Lacus grasps her stomach as she then says,"

Don't worry Ben, its, not too bad. He, must have fired another blast in the shadow of the second shot. "

Zannacross laughs sinisterly as he then says,"

Oh but of course, it would be no fun if I crushed Cosmos's precious spawn instantly! And as you can see clearly by now, since I can manipulate the very fabric of this dimension to my ever command I have so many ways to choose from! Do you all now realize just what power the true god of darkness commands? The laws of the universe mean nothing for one that exists outside of them! Time, probability, reality itself is how I see fit! Tell me, just how do you expect to overcome such omnipotence when your ever act is known and your every skill nullified? Begging for mercy sounds like a good start!"

Ben clutch's his fist as he sees Lacus healing himself his anger explodes and he then says,

" I'll never beg to you! If it seems impossible then we will just do what we always do, and go with the flow till we find a way to victory!

" With that Ben bursts right at Zannacross and the two collide there blades with enough force to shock the planet! Zannacross sees Ben's determination as he then says,"

You must have quite the confidence in your victory if you still are not afraid of me Ben Auro. I suppose I can see logic behind the resolve in your eyes. Your power is indeed most impressive, your just as powerful as Seyia was, perhaps even a bit stronger. But even so, that power can't save you or your friends! Yes, it is time you learn that this flow you float on is about to come to a painfully abrupt end!

Xehamaru, Ganondorf, Xiza, Weil, Sigma Brad Kira and all of the others combined are not half as powerful as I am for I am power incarnate and the rage of existence itself! While others have fought my splintered essence before like the Necron fragment around the Iifa Tree, Ravxen and many others, this is my absolute true power and you should know well just what a difference that means!

" Zannacross then tries to smash his fist through Ben's face but Ben blocks the punch with his own fist and unleashes enough power to keep Zannacross at bay as he then says,"

Even if that is how it is, I'll just have to surpass even that because I won't fail my destiny!"

Zannacross snickers as he then says,"

Oh you will human that is without a doubt! Time you see that you misunderstood your fate. You will bring salvation to the universe, when you get out of my way!"

With that Ben and Zannacross unleash a fury of blows at such speed that it's like there are dozens of them moving all over the place! Lacus and the others watch on as Ben seems to be able to hold his own and as Lacus sees Zannacross unleash a torrent of energy blasts that come in from all directions Ben manages to form golden energy swords around him and defect them all. As Ben then has his barrage of swords advance on Zannacross she sees Zannacross dodge them and says,"

Ben, his power is the one thing Zannacross seems to put effort in to dodging. That must be because the Divine Mugen Nova's power, Ben's power can harm even Zannacross! And since Ben seems to be moving so fast he is on instinct, Zannacross can't predict his movements either! Ben, you truly are the shinning hope of the universe, please, please keep it up! If, only I knew how to help better but, it, nearly seems like he really is invincible. If, only I knew how to use the seal Cosmos used on Zannacross I, ah!

" Lacus sees Zannacross turn to Lacus and extend his right hand before he then says,

" If you ever think I am going to allow myself to be disgraced by being caught in such a wretched trap then I shawl just have to increase your suffering for such a thought! Hades Gauntlet!

"With that Zannacross has his hand form in to a mini Gatling gun and unleash a barrage of energy blasts that all home in on Lacus! As the angelic Enji unleashes her flower funnels to try and defender herself Ezan gets in front of her to protect and and absorbs the blasts with the Nu Epyon before his Sharingan eyes turn in to there ultimate state and he then has his Katana surge with both light and darkness before he then says,

" Even if you are the master of all darkness, even you are not able to just dismiss the consequences of your actions! Sussano Reflection Slash!"

With that Ben 's rival unleashes his most powerful counter attack, and dodges his opponents blasts before slashing right at him! However Zannacross just laughs with even more intensity as he merely has his eyes glow, before everyone is frozen expect for Zannacross and the dark god floats out of the radius of the Enji Knights attack before he appears behind Ezan harmlessly!

Ezan sees this and says," Damn it, he froze time again! With this ill have to, GUH!"

Zannacross smashes Ezan's head to the ground before he then says,

" No matter what you do, you can never out muscle me nor can you out wit me! Struggle all you want, but in the end you WILL die! "

With this Ben has his energy surge as he then says," That's not going to happen, I won't let you! Neo Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben's holy sword becomes a flaring surge of light as he kick's his opponent's arm back and unleashes a powerful vertical slash, strong enough to cut through Zannacross 's aura barrier and slash the supreme devil across the chest! It's only a light blow but it's enough to sting Zannacross, and his demonic eyes narrow before he then says,"

It's been a long time since I felt anything, much less pain. But of course it would be the very same object that caused me pain before. Cosmos clearly seemed to pour everything she had in to the creation of this Divine Mugen Nova sword. But even so puppet, pain only causes me to want to kill you more. I seen all of your moves when I was Ravxen, and since I know you have nothing up your sleeve, we both know you have no way of defeating me!

"Zannacross then flicks a orb of energy from his index finger, and it instantly becomes a massive energy sphere coming right for are star hero! But even after being shot at point blank range Ben is able to shield himself with his sword! As Ben is pushed to the edge of the area he pours his will in to his arms as he then says,

" I won't ever give up, no matter how bad the odds are ill never give in to you Zannacross! For Max 's dreams, for everyone's dreams ill make them become a reality!"

With that Ben manages to focus his power well enough to smash the energy orb with his sword and bat it in to the air! However just as he sees the energy orb explode Zannacross is above him with his cape extended before he then says,

" The sacrifices of all of those fools are worthless, all of the things that keep you fighting are all just as meaningless"

With that Zannacross has dozens of shadow energy like snakes blast out of his cape and smash in to Ben before he can react before smashing Ben in to the ground! Zannacross instantly causes all of these snakes to unleash energy blasts and the combined assault causes a massive explosion! The villain cackles as he then says,

" Yes, don't waste my time trying to pass off that such things amount to anything. Death is inevitable to all mortals, one way or another every last one of you will lose this race against your destiny! You try to dismiss what you can't control, and hide yourselves from the truth.

But there is nothing you can to do overturn this absolute truth not only about how futile your struggles are, but how futile fighting me is! Even if you stop me your own reward is just more bloody tears of agony since you WILL never be free of this cycle of lies and sin till one way or another one really idiotic being will destroy everything! You will never be free from the pain you create, and so you will never be able to overcome me!

" With that everyone sees Ben get up with a bloody chest and a burned left arm but still looks determined before he then says,"

We may not be able to overcome the darkness in our hearts entirely Zannacross but we still can overcome your hold on us! Because all we need to do is be strong enough to overcome the pain, and work together to insure that the suffering won't overcome us! Because are life's are about are hopes and dreams and are loves, not are despair! "

Zannacross snickers and says," And yet those dreams are not united, those hopes are in never ending conflict, and the superior dreams will devour the weaker ones spreading misery and hate from one world to the other! The Homo sapiens don't have the strength to reach such a level of happiness! For they reach such joy from devouring the joy of others! And now, I will gain some happiness by ripping your hope and your life to pieces!

"With that Ben gets back on his feet before he then says,"

Don't count on it, because for the, whoa!"

With that Zannacross has his eyes glow as Ben all of a sudden gets drawn to him like a metal pipe is drawn to a magnet as Zannacross laughs in a mocking tone and says,"

Because your fighting for justice and will stop me for all there is right hero? Even if I could not read your thoughts I could predict your every responds, after all you have grown to fit the hero mold so well! And now, it's time for the ultimate fate of a champion of fools to embrace the only destiny that is fitting for him!"

Zannacross then lunges at Ben and goes to decapitate him only for Lacus to block the blow with one of her magical barriers! Even as the barrier crumbles in to light instantly Lacus then says,"

I think I understand why Cosmos banished you away Zannacross and it would be so you could understand why us mortals fight so hard to make are lives are own! We want more than just being able to live our lives without someone taking it away! Of course we want safety but if the price is that are life's are dedicated from birth to death, and we live just to feel nothing, and gain nothing on our own then the price is to high! I realize now Zannacross, that is why most of all we are right and you are so very wrong! "

Zannacross looks amused as he then says,"

Don't make me repeat myself child, your obsession with free will is no mystery to me. You wish to be able to choose your own fate but your life is all ready bound by your own faulty desires. Such corrupt predicable beings will never reach their true desires. And since the meaning of there lives are pointless, so is it pointless allowing such a universe to continue!

" Lacus looks determined as she then says,"

You have always been above are struggles Zannacross, you could never understand what we go through to live! But, its time you realize what pain you have caused!

Avenging Light!

" With that Lacus has her right hand glow before she strikes Zannacross 's blade with her palm and causes him to be consumed with light! Zannacross staggers back as he then says,

" Damn you, stubborn failure! Guh!" With that the light around Zannacross grows even bigger before it becomes a pillar of light that reach's in to the sky before Lacus then says,"

Zannacross, you gladly call yourself the master of all evil, and since you have caused so much suffering, now feel the combined pain of those you hurt since the dawn of time!

" With that the pillar of light gets even larger, however out of this pillar Lacus and the others only hear a snide chuckle before he then says,

" You really don't understand what you're dealing with, do you?"

With that all of a sudden the pillar turns red, before it shatters! Lacus is dismayed to see the fragments of the attack swirl around the devil before Lacus then says

," No, the power of the spell was far greater than the one I used on Kira!"

Zannacross responds with," Maybe so, but the entire history of this dimensions suffering is just music to my ears! Kira always thought he was the master of pain, but darkness and all that it is composed of can never harm me! Furthermore it will do no good to flood me with the grief of miserable souls. After all noble angel, I am not the true cause of their despair, only the answer to it! It was not I who created misery, but you humans!

After all, you defined what your true desire is and now here I stand before you! You out of all people should realize this fact. After all Lacus Raystar, you dove head first in to the lies that Brad Fowltror threw in your face so you could desperately try and change your fate!

You are more of a fallen angel then Sephiroth and the sort, for at least they don't try and pretend they are still innocent maidens who stand for what is good and just! Yes, as the Anti Apostle Archetype you're the ideal proof of how your kind are nothing more than fools that delude themselves with masks to make them think they can get away with such massive failures! "

Lacus looks pained as she then says,"

I don't think of myself as pure at all, I know how much blood is on my hands. But, I always, wanted to just find a way out that would cause the least pain. I know how foolish I was, but, I never wanted to be a source of trouble for anyone. I thought the path I was taking would cause the least amount of problems and when I realized how wrong I was then I thought it was too late.

But, because Ben and the others stood by me, and showed they could forgive me I decided I would not reject that love, because I did not want to! Maybe there will be plenty of people who can't expect me, and can't forgive me. But, I am ok with it as long as I have the love of the people I care about to support me."

Ben nods and says,"

That's right, with the support of the people we hold dear we can overcome the pain brought on by others and are own mistakes. I think, this understanding and support is what is needed to build the society we want!

"Zannacross narrows his eyes and says,

" Such a existence is just another dream, the love you life forms have is far too small compared to the hatred you fester over even petty reasons! History has shown that the balance of light and darkness, love and hate nearly always is outweighed by the hate!

"Ben then says," Even if that is how it is been, I think we can change that!"

Zannacross has his energy explode as he then says,"

Frankly I don't care at all what you worms think, I seen this, I KNOW this is the absolute unchanging law of this realm! I won't be questions by the likes of you any more, now that I proved my superiority ill prove that after all the others who said this in the past, this IS your true death!"

With that Zannacross ascends in to the air before Ben looks determined and says,"

Don't think you won this , this is far from over Zannacross!

" His foe's responds is a snicker and says,"

Tsc, this battle has been decided since the moment you failed to stop my prison from shattering Enji, all of this has been me enjoying being free again and you desperately stalling! But, I had a refreshing warm up and now it's time for every last one of you pay the ultimate price for opposing me!

It's always quite difficult for you humans to expect death. In fact your whole governments are formed to help you lot pretend you can escape it. Well, some of you can I but I still find it amusing when the truth dawns on the masses through some carnage, it's always so entertaining to see how quickly the masses lash out at each other when they realize just how fragile they are! I do wonder, how many of you will change your colors to get out of this!"

As Zannacross then begins to have energy surround him Bowser gulps , shifts his eyes and is about to move forward before Mario eyes him and he just sighs. The plumber then walks up and says,

" Forget it you Master of disaster! We would never join you! "

Axel snickers as he then says

," Got that right, trusting the dark god of evil to keep his word is just asking for trouble!"

Zannacross laughs and says,"

That's right, humor your own demise! Yes, the stages of death are all too familiar to me. Right now you're all clearly in denial, but none of you will deny your fate much longer!

" Zannacross has his energy get even more massive as he then says," Now is when the entire universe will realize that all hopes of resistance are meaningless! Now and forever, my rule is absolute and the entire structure that is reality will be bound by darkness for eternity!

" Ben then powers up as he then says," No, ill overcome even your supreme dark rage Zannacross!"

His responds is his foe causing a explosion of darkness that seems to cause the entire planet to erupt with dark energy before that energy circles around the armored foe and says

," Let's put that to the test, once and for all!

Now you shawl die Ben Auro! Life-Force Destroyer!"

With this black and red energy surges out of Zannacross, before many smaller red lasers fire out of his aura and then all come together before a gigantic energy wave blasts right for Ben! Ben responds with gathering all of the strength he has and then says," Now and forever, the nightmare of the dark side ends here! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

With that Ben fires back and unleashes his ultimate energy blast, as the two beams collide the others struggle not to be blown away! At first the beam struggle seems even but Zannacross just pours more and more dark energy in to his attack as he begins to push Ben's attack back and he then says,

" The nightmare will NEVER end Ben Auro! This is just the start of my retribution, when this is over none will dare oppose me again! So learn well what it means when you try to oppose me, when you resist the natural order! "

Lacus then gets defiant as she then says," No, you're not winning Zannacross, Shinning Judgment Flare!"

With that Lacus powers up to her maximum power and unleashes a massive beam of light to add Ben! Master Myers then says,"

Everyone, this is it! Put everything you have in to helping Ben, for this could be our last chance!"

With that Master Myers unleashes his Million Ravelt Matrix Nova attack, Ezan unleashes his Twilight Omega Flare blast, Aeris fires her Judgment Arrow, Samus fires her Hyper Beam, Gabriel casts his Divine Dragoon blast, Omnimon fires off his All Delete attack and everyone else fires off all the power they have! There attacks combined in to Lacus and Ben's energy beam to form a massive rainbow colored energy beam! As Zannacross sees his energy blast being pushed back he narrows his eyes and says," So, this is the combined strength of your wills, of your determination to defy fate? Not too bad for a pile of arrogant cockroaches but that is nothing compared to the full power of the ultimate power of the entire universe!"

With that Zannacross cackles with extreme malice as the darkness gets even more immense and to everyone's horror pushes the good guys combined blast back!

As Ben sees the evil energy coming for him he then says," Damn it, there is no way I am going to let darkness concur all! For everything that has happened and for everything that ever will be, I will stop you!"

Zannacross just gets more angry as he then says," Everything that ever was and ever will be in this cosmos deserves to die! And so let death embrace existence itself! You can give everything you have but your sprits will never overcome the ultimate force of sin, of hate, of death itself!"

Ben sees every looking determined as he then screams out a battle cry and says,"

Of course we can! After all Zannacross, your just one side of the coin, your pure evil! We have both elements in us, and are not going to let you flood all life with your hate! We may never be able to rid the darkness from us entirely, but we will never let that one bunch of emotions dominate our lives! And that means you and all of your flunkies should just get lost from this entire dimension!

Because this is all of the desires we have, all the determination to defend are lives and are dreams! DIE ZANNACROSS!"

With that Ben unleashes an outburst of energy and seeing this causes many of the others to get there second wind and unleash even more energy, causing there combo rainbow blast to grow even larger and once more overcome the beam struggle! Damonus sees this and widens his eyes and shock as he then says,

" What, that's not possible! All of the mortals of this broken realm and the angels of heaven combined can't congregate the power that would overtake the emperor! The Master must be plotting something, there is no way he will be defeated now!"

Ben digs down and then says,

" Guess again Damonus! Your master is going to lose, and the darkness will be smacked down in to the shadows where it belongs! History changes right HERE!"

With that Ben goes all out and adds a surge of holy energy in to his blast, causing the beam to overwhelm Zannacross before he then says,

" Where, do you gain all of this power? AHH!"

With that the shin god of darkness is consumed with light before a massive explosion that seems to consume the sky and half the planet and goes on in to space! Ben falls to his knees and uses the Divine Mugen Nova as a crutch before he breaths and sweats hard before saying,"

There, that will teach you, not to dismiss are will! "

With that before anyone can respond lightning bolts strike the sky and darkness quickly blasts out before Zannacross, or at least half of his body emerges from the energy! His one eye is glaring at Ben before his titanic demonic aura gets even more immense before he then says,

" I admit, that was surprising . You vermin, your power can expand rapidly at a moment's notice, breaking your own laws of nature, your own limits. This is based on your feelings, your memories and desires. This anomaly that is the mortal limit is one of the most difficult things to predict in this reality. I underestimated it once, and I won't be fooled again! I think this is where I stop humoring you. Your power is formable, that just might have killed me expect for there is something you seem to forget." Zannacross has his eye glow before the rest of his body reforms and he then says,"

Death is one of those rules that does not apply to me! Destroy ever cell of this body and it will do you no good! I am a true immortal; I am beyond your level of existence mortals!"

Ben gets furious as he gets back up and has a pillar of light form around his large golden sword before he then says,

" Then I will just drag you down to are level Zannacross! I don't care how much more powerful you are then us, I won't lose to you!"

Ben's energy grows even larger and he then says,"

Using the power of the Divine Mugen Nova, like I dragged Sigma 's virus in to one space , one body I will do the same to your spirit so that at last death can die!

"Zannacross raises a eyebrow and then says,"

Interesting theory, expect for my essence far exceeds Sigma's! You think a mere mortal can drag the spirit of the supreme master of hell, the emperor of darkness, to death? Your soul is a stubborn one full of surprises Ben Auro, but there is no way that's going to happen!"

Ben just keeps powering up as his blade of light has holy energy go past the sky he just looks determined before he then says,

" Oh it will happen, I'll make sure it happens no matter what! I told you Zannacross; no matter what you do I am going to make sure today ends with a happy ending!

"Zannacross snarls as he then says,"

Impudent human, there is no way you will ever reach that happy ending of yours!

" Zannacross then unleashes a barrage of energy blasts but Ben keeps charging at his target before he jumps up and says,

" Maybe, but I'll keep trying till I have the chance and I won't let anything stop me!"

Zannacross then has his eyes glow before he then says,"

Oh, is that so human? If that's so, to kill me are you willing to say, do this?"

In a instant a column of darkness appears in front of Zannacross and Lacus instantly appears in front of him! Ben sees Lacus 's shocked expression and is horrified before he then says,

" Lacus, no!" Ben just barley manages to cut his own girlfriend in half, and Zannacross looks delighted as he then says,

" Thought so, DIE!" In a instant Zannacross lunges at Ben and slashes right in to his gut! Ben coughs up blood and a horrified Lacus then says,"

Ben! No, not again, not because of me!

" Zannacross laughs madly as Ben struggles to keep his opponent's blade from getting any deeper before he then turns to Lacus and says,

" Oh, but of course it would be because of you Lacus. After all, this is the price of being obsessed with such nonsense! Yes, your devotion to such love is just why the wheel of mortality won't stop spinning. But its time you all realize that the only conclusion love brings is tragedy? You put your hopes in to a release from pain, but putting such faith in such things has caused the destruction of entire nations, has been the downfall of entire planets! Yes, your precious hero gave everything to try and free you from despair, to bad for him that turned out to be a fairy tale that only made him think he could do something enough as to stop me! See what you have done now, you heartless witch?"

This causes Lacus to get enraged as she then says,"

NO! That was you, and it's all your fault Zannacross! Get off Ben now, I won't let you kill him!"

With that she dives right at Zannacross and in an instant has the Oath Keeper explode with holy energy before she stabs Zannacross right in the chest! She hits her target hard enough to force him off Ben before she then says,"

I have the essence of Cosmos herself in me; my power is something even you can't just dismiss Zannacross! And for the sake of everything I am, I'll use that power to stop you! "

With that Lacus has her eyes glow white before she has holy energy swarm in to Zannacross, and it's enough to cause the leader of the Zannacross Empire to grimace in pain as he then says,"

I always found it annoying that Cosmos would decide to just randomly give mortals even a fraction of her power! When she gave that power to the first fully developed human, Eve she said it was to test just what a human would do, and see what the true extend of a being with limited life would do with power for others. Eve did help her other fellow humans guide them to paradise. In fact she was one of the first humans who evolved in to angels.

However in time she grew disgusted with the humans, just like me. And, do you want to know what happened to her? Oh, funny thing, she in time saw things in my light, and discarded her sham of a identity before she became one of the seven demon lords , the female Mukuro Beyonetta Bansheera!

" Lacus is shocked as she then says," What, you, no! I am not foolish enough to expect anything you say to be trustworthy! "

Zannacross feels even more holy energy and grunts in slight pain as he feels his body get distorted and he sees his body is burning before he then has dark tendrils form out of his cape before he then says,

" Deny it all you want but it's the truth. Serenity did stay true to the light, but she was rewarded by losing everything and watching over mortals from afar till she in time lost any desire to be a human and ascended in to heaven. Still, it's quite clear that as being the ultimate embodiment of the virtues of humans your kind is the reflection of human's failures and despair!"

Lacus looks even more determined as she then says," I don't care, I am not them, I am me! And I am someone that wants to protect what I hold dear and let people live in a place where they don't have to be afraid to dream! And now, I want to be the person who stops you once and for all!" As light surrounds the angel and the supreme devil Zannacross then says,"

You have been allowed to play pretend long enough child! Time you get the punishment you deserve! Huh?"

Zannacross then sees a cross shaped beam of light in front of him before he then says," What the, a dimensional vortex? Your powers have evolved that quickly? What do you think your trying to do, seal me away again?"

Lacus looks determined as she then says," Yes, so that your reign of carnage ends here and now! I, AHH!

" Zannacross instantly shows he has run out of patience as dark energy explodes out of him before he grasps Lacus by the neck and says,

" I think it's time you realize who your insulting! Even while I have my doubts you can pull it off ma peche, I won't let you have such insolence actions go on! You won't stop me, you will only suffer!

" With that Zannacross has dark energy tendrils hit Lacus in all of her limbs, and fling her in to the air before he blasts darkness directly in to her body! Zannacross then says," Now Lacus Raystar, unlike you humans I keep my word! So now it's time you think about how wrong you are, as you submit to ultimate despair!"

With that Zannacross waves his sword and forms a circle, before it glows red! a dark colored gate shaped like a skull forms out of the energy .

Fire forms around the portal and Zannacross then says," Yes, as the master of hell it is nothing for me to create a portal to it! So, I think for annoying me so much I'll let you be torn apart for the rest of time by undying specters of evil! "

Ben is horrified as he then says," What, do you think your doing to Lacus? No, damn it body, move!"

the Supreme Kai and others are horrified at this as well before the Supreme Kai then says,

" No, no matter what we can't let him do this! "

With that he, Terra Collette Master Myers and most of the others all charge at Zannacross before the dark god snickers and says,"

Kneel to your master and embrace your fate!" With that he instantly has dark hands of energy form out of the ground , grab the would be attackers and smash to the ground hard! As they are all unable to move Myers then says,"

No, there has to be some way around his power.

"Zannacross responds with," There is no way around my power, for it is absolute! Still feel optimistic heroes? Still think you can defy me, and change your destiny of sin? No, this is the true end, the absolute conclusion of your pointless cycle of sin!

"Lacus looks desperate as she then says,"

Why, why if you can create entire dimensions then why do you have to destroy this one?"

Zannacross then says,

"Because then it would be one unaware of what true judgment is. This is the dimension Cosmos and I created, and this will be the one where I prove what the true nature is! Ah and now I see you're at the begging stage of death. But, no matter what you do Armageddon will not be stopped. You hero's and all the filthy organisms you defend have ran away from your fate for far too long. But, there is nowhere to run, and no way to stop it! Now, is where all lies fall in to oblivion! DO you see now hero's, where your faith in your light and Cosmos has gotten you? If she cared for you so much you think she would have enough compassion to lend her aid to her followers but I guess she has shown her true colors as a frail weakling at last! It's time for such pathetic weakness to be erased forever. So, enjoy damnation and never ending pain Enji scum!"

With that Zannacross fires a blast of energy from his eyes and hits Lacus right in her heart, propelling her in to the dimensional vortex! A fearful Lacus tries to stand her ground but Zannacross overwhelms her and she screams out before saying

," NO!"

As Ben sees the women he loves get blown in to the dimension of never ending suffering and misery without even thinking he then says,"

LACUS! Hang on, I won't lose you!"

In a instant Ben charges after her and without hesitation , just as the portal to hell slams shut and vanishes! It takes a few seconds for everyone to comprehended just what has happened till Shinryudramon then moves forward and says,"

B, Ben? BOSS! "

Zannacross instantly bursts in to mad laughter before he then says,"

Heheh, HAHAHAH! That was even more brilliantly delightful then the scene I had envisioned! Now perfect, the love between the couple of the light has lend them to their very painful ends! Even if the failed savior does survive the unending onslaught of his fans in hell, his reward will be a even more painful demise from me after I clean up the garbage in here!"

Aqua is dismayed at seeing Zannacross and the others all looking ecstatic before she then says,"

No, Ben and Lacus are both in hell now? Gabriele, can't any of you do something?"

The angels look ill as Gabriel responds with,"

I wish I could, but, hell is not are domain. Just like how Zannacross and his demons can't warp in to heaven that easily, we can't warp in to hell without much effort. It was to prevent the forces of darkness from causing trouble in heaven, but, sadly this is working the other way around now.

" Samus then says,"

No, without the kid and Lacus here, the situations is not looking very good."

Zannacross laughs again as he ascends in to the air and says,"

Oh, don't be afraid to speak your mind child. You know that without those two, your chances of victory have moved from one percent to absolute zero! Yes, your team work failed you, your skills were not good enough, and now prepare to lose everything knowing every other person you know will join you shortly!

"Shinryudramon then says,"

Damn you Zannacross, damn you to hell! You're going to pay, for what you did to Ben and Lacus! This is not over yet!"

Zannacross just floats forward as he then says," Of course not, after all I have yet to murder you in painfully brutal fashion and recolor my throne room with all of your blood . Don't worry, I will commence with slathering every last one of you shortly. So now, I hope you're proud of yourselves for in the end you have all managed to be completely worthless. "

Ezan closes his eyes and then opens them with grim determination before he then says,"

It's not over, not yet! Even with only the slimmest possibility of victory remaining, we won't give up!

"Myers nods as he then says," Yes, never give up, never surrender, not even in the face of the apocalypse. We won't give you the pleasure of submitting to you, even in the end Zannacross!

" Zannacross has his power surge around him as the entire planet seems to be enshrouded with his dark aura before he then says,

" So, at last you're in the final state of death, acceptance. I guess it took me snapping your hopes and naïve assumptions in half for you to see the light at last."

Doug chuckles darkly as he then says,"

Who said anything about expecting death! We are expecting that things look bad but we still are going to crush you! Because we all want to live, and you're not killing us freak!"

Aeris nods and says," Yes, no one has the right to kill others! "

Zannacross sees everyone surround him again before he sighs with annoyance and says,"

Your all so full of contradictions its exasperating. You say killing is wrong, yet you kill just to live your lives. Animals kill each other on a daily basis's and I don't see you stopping the great bird genocide! And yet you consume lifeforms, sometimes even your own kind to grasp your happiness. All I am doing is taking that understanding to its ultimate level and your horrified because it means so many nasty things for you! You have no justification to truly deny me, all every last one of you care about is your precious bubble of happiness.

And now it's time to make this shabby bubble explode as you maggots realize this world of darkness is permanent! So now powerless creatures, sink in to hopeless darkness as I give you your imperial execution! "

Shinryudramon then says," Never! For Ben's sake, somehow, we are going to stop you!

" With that the Ben's digimon partner unleashes all the power he has left and the others fallow the mega level digimon's attack by firing everything they have at Zannacross from all sides! But as attacks come at the ultimate villain from all sides Zannacross just gets furious as he then says,"

You may be the highest level of heroes, but the cream of the crop of the lights power compared to me, IS WORTHLESS!"

With that Zannacross has his right hand glow red before he pimp slaps the combined attacks, and releases a shock-wave that shatters all of their attacks! Cloud sees this and says,

" No, all of our combined strength, he dismissed it as if it was nothing?"

Zannacross raises his sword in to the air and says,

" That's because your all nothing but germs to me. You all have prove to be the best of your kind, but, the best is not enough to get you out of this! Now, this war is over!

" Zannacross releases a shock-wave of darkness, and everyone is blown in to the air! Everyone then circles around him, and every last one of the hero's can't move before Zannacross then says,"

As you can see, there is no more miracles, this is the true end of the endless cycle of war between light and darkness!

So with your roles over it would be best if you just die now! No, I desire for all of you to die now, and so you all WILL perish!

After all, my will, is now and forever the law of the universe! Extinction Typhoon! "

With that Zannacross releases a orb from his hand, that looks like a mini black hole! He then releases it in to the air, and has it glow in front of him, before all of the hero's scream in pain! They all begin to circle around the orb wildly faster and faster! However Zannacross does not just target them, but their comrades in space! All this time the Gundam pilots and the others have been fighting, till all of a sudden then notice they are being pulled in to the planet! Amuro tries to do something only to find he can't move at all as he then says,"

What, is this? I, can't, AHH!"

Amuro tries to use his Fin Funnels to form a barrier but they are sucked in the surge of gravity instantly! Setsuna tries to use Trans Am to warp away but even as he is in a state of GN particles he is being sucked in! As he sees Domon, Fox, the Great Fox, and all of the other Lylat forces and ships being sucked in he then says," Is this, is this, the true outcome of all we have done! No, it has to, AHH!"

With that Setsuna is starting to feel his organs being crushed and can do little but watch as he is dragged with all the others! Back on the Elrdrige Ansem Robotnik and the others were desperately trying to not be caught in Zannacross's spell, only to find themselves crushed to the ground! As the expert robotics creator sees a ship outside try to go in to Hyperspace, only to be dragged out of it and crushed to pieces he sighs and says,"

Well, looks like in the end this was unavoidable after all. Well, maybe I made a mistake or maybe I was going to be broken like a egg, but at least I can go and die with some dignity. "

Ansem nods as he is forces to his knees and says,"

Yes, we did all we could, but, in the end, it was not enough. All that is left, is regret and, AHH!"

With that everyone is consumed with pain as they are being slowly crushed by the increasing weight of the dark god's black hole! Master Myers finds himself as powerless as the rest as he sees the Lylat ships being crushed he then looks dismayed as he then says," Shin, Kira, everyone, I failed your wishes. I am, so sorry.

" Omnimon then says," No, for the sake of Cosmos, for the universe, we, can't fail! "

Doug then screams in pain as he then says," Ben, sorry, we just where, not able to live up to the bar. Damn it, AHHH!"

With this Zannacross laughs madly and says,"

Yes, my masterpiece of art, the final realization of the one true superior force of existence! Now scum, GET OUT OF MY SITE!"

With that Zannacross clutch's his hand tightly before his mini black hole glows with the symbol of Zannacross himself, before a instant later it flashes many different colors, and every last Enji, hero, angel, starship, and everything else that's targeted by the supreme overlord of all evil finds there body broken in to fragments, before in a matter of seconds they are all sucked in to the black hole! Zannacross then puts his free hand around the black hole and says,

" Ah, the cries of a thousands of lives having their life's broken in despair, how I missed the feeling!

"With that he crushes the orb and has it shatter, killing everyone in side! The other villains are in a state of awe as Kefka is crying and says,"

That was, so amazing, a true master performance I don't think I could have done it better myself!"

As Kefka blows his noses Kuja looks down on the ground and says,

" I told you Zidane, there is no hope defying fate, but you just did not listen like the hopeless buffoon you a, where.

" Sephiroth grins and says,"

I admit, that was even more of a brilliant performance of true divine power then I ever expected. Clearly, the divider between the one true god and the pretenders is vast.

" Ultimecia then says,

" Yes, it's too bad the heretics could not see what a folly it was to defy one who controls the essence of existence itself but now they have meet there ultimate fate. At last, we won!

"Exdeath then says," Not quite, Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar may be in hell but they are not quite dead yet. Master Zannacross, I don't doubt your decision, but what if Cosmos whisks them away from your realm?

"Zannacross stops laughing as he lands on the ground and says,"

It does not matter; soon they will all be killed regardless. Yes, soon all time and space will be bound to my rule and there will be nowhere to hide. If the love birds survive long enough for Cosmos to bail them out ill just finish the job. But, for now it's clear that even with Kira Myer's pathetic excuse for treachery, my powers have fully returned!

" Damonus cackles madly and says,"

Yes, the Enji, the angles, they threw everything they had to stop us but it was clear that the will of the dark side cannot be stopped! I am grateful my services all of this time amounted to something that was useful to you my emperor. "

Zannacross has his battle helmet fade before he grins and says," I am grateful for your loyalty to my will Damonus. Those that serve me faithfully will be rewarded well and you shawl be rewarded greatly in the new paradise Damonus. Yes, all of you will get what you have been promised, there is no value in wasting good resources after all."

Sephiroth bows and says," It's clear you are everything we were promised, and so we will keep offering you are services to erase this decaying dimension."

Zannacross laughs madly as he looks up at the stars and forms a wicked smile before he then says,"

Well then, get ready because the real fun is just getting started Sephiroth. Yes, it's time to create the true promise land, by eradicating all of those stars in the sky till only one star lights up this universe, MY star! Citizens of the cosmos be ware, your time is up!

" As Zannacross has fire blast in to the sky Kuja chuckles and says," So then Master Zannacross, may I ask what the next act is going to be."

Zannacross turns around and says," Why that's very simple Kuja. Before I was interrupted all of those years ago I was trying to get something done. And since I am a god of my word it's time to finish what I was trying to get done before Cosmos and her followers so unkindly interrupted me! "

Damonus chuckles and says," Does that mean what I think it means my emperor?

"Zannacross turns around and forms a devilish grin as he then says,"

Of course! This stupid cycle has spun around on borrowed time, and that time is up! Now it's time to end what should not exist, and bring about the proper evolution of the universe! And so, it's time to set forth the final nails in this cosmic coffin. Xemnas, surely everything is prepared by now at the World that Never Was base?"

The leader of whatever is left of the Organization of Dark Enji nods and says,"

Ages ago my master. Rest assured we have enough energy and DNA taken from both Levius and the Blue Eyes white Dragon to go forward with the operation."

Zannacross nods and goes back up to his throne before snapping his fingers and having all the damage the battles caused to his throne to be repaired instantly before he sits back on it and says,"

Excellent Xemnas, begin final preparations and bring the entire base here. All we need now, is for the final key to the solution that is the puzzle of this long struggle to get in to place. Yes, when the last gears of desperate hope turn, they will bring out ultimate chaos and all filth will be cleansed from existence! In the meanwhile I think I'll go and free the rest of the demon lords from there slumber. Heh, surely they are as hungry for slather as I am, after all they are just about my children. I think I'll keep Xiza dead till the new era is formed so he can learn not to try and second guess his father. "

Zannacross sees what remains of his star fleet gathering around the castle before he then grasps his hands together and says,"

Now Cosmos, are you watching me, watching me over some cloud like the frail fool you are? I hope you are, because I want you to know I am going to destroy everything you cherish. Yes, you had chances to stop me but to a fault your cliché inability to expect you were wrong out of a desire to keep your beloved failure humans has pushed us beyond the point of turning back.

So now, it's time to force even you to admit evil has won! Yes, your champions have failed you and if you will not accept who is superior then your end will be painful, that I promise you. Yes, once you see what happens to your precious chosen children you might want reconsider your refusal to surrender. Now, for being sealed away for so long, time to make up for lost time by enforcing my imperial decree on all time and space itself! Let all there is know that the future is forever controlled of the one true god, Chaos Zannacross Necron and the perfect death to all who deny it! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

And so Zannacross goes to unleash his wrath unopposed. But, is the fight truly over? Well, that would make a rather shabby conclusion to this story so, lets see if the last rays of hope still shine!

Yes, don't worry everyone this is not the end, after all the two most powerful heroes' of the light are still alive even if they are in a very critical situation!

And so now it's time to see just what the state of Ben and Lacus are after being literary thrown out of the frying pan and in to the fires of hell! And for that the scene is now Ben and Lacus in an unknown location, recovering from the injuries Zannacross has infected on them! Lacus has just recovered from the blasts Zannacross hit her with but she is still badly wounded. She gets on her feet and then says,"

What, am I, alive?" Before she can respond a all to familiar voice then says,"

I think so, because this does not feel like heaven to me."

Lacus is shocked and turns around to see a bloody Ben behind her, kneeling on the ground holding his bloody chest before he then says,"

Lacus, are you, ugh." Ben's hair returns to normal as the Divine Mugen Nova does the same before he collapses! Lacus at once catch's Ben before she then says,

" Oh Ben, you got wounded because of me again, and then you jumped after me in to where ever Zannacross sent me? I'm sorry, I still, I still can't live up to what I have caused you. Here, ill heal you right away! "

Lacus at once casts her healing magic at Ben and he just smiles and says,"

Don't be so hard on yourself, I should have known the Master of evil would play every dirty trick in the book and more. Its, ok, we are alive right? That means the fight is not over yet. "

Lacus starts crying and puts her head up to Ben's and says,"

For now at least, but, I don't know long it will last my love. Ben, Zannacross is even more powerful than we ever expected! He not only controls all the darkness there is, but he can command all time, reality, space, all magic! He, really seems invincible. Without being able to seal him, there seems to be no way to stop him."

Ben kisses Lacus on the forehead and says,

" There is a way Lacus, we just have not figured it out yet. I know we can still win, Cosmos did not set us up for one big joke Lacus. We just have to think positive or we will be playing in to Zannacross 's game right?

"Lacus wipes her tears off and says,

" Heh, your right Ben. Never say die, not even when you're all ready dead, that's the hero way right?

" Ben ruffles Lacus 's hair a little and says,"

Yup, if nothing else we will keep this up till Zannacross gets bore and gives up. But, since that plan's not quite fool proof, we have to find out how to get back. I, don't know how much time we have, everyone is at the mercy of Chaos. I, don't even want to think of what he will do to everyone as his fun so we have to focus on getting back to stop him! Um, with all the new powers and spells you have developed since controlling your true power Lacus, would opening a portal across dimensions be one of them?" Lacus looks embarrassed as she then says,"

I, don't know if I can Ben, I don't even know how to begin. If I make a mistake, we could, be ripped apart in the process."

Ben takes a deep breath and picks the Divine Mugen Nova back up before he then says,"

It's ok, even if we don't have much time, I don't want to push you in to making an error that would screw things up even more. Let's just figure out where we are, and maybe we can find a way out. Um, Zannacross kind of made my head spin so I did not really here where he sent you. So, where are we again?"

Lacus looks grim before she is about to speak, before all of a sudden the two Enji hear plenty of evil chuckles before a deep voice then says,"

You really can't tell where you are Enji scum? I thought it would be quite obvious where you are, but you always where quite dense!

"Ben gets on guard as he hears laughter burst up before he then says,"

Wait, I know that voice? What is this, another illusion?"

Ben then sees pillars of fire erupt all around him before the area lights up around him and he sees that he and Lacus are standing on red rocking terrain and as far as he can see the rest of the area looks the same! But what really gets Ben's attention is that he sees a man emerged in dark armor walk up out of the fire. This man has black skin and has short red hair in a chin curtain along with a cape and a red and black cape. Ben at once recalls seeing this nasty face as he steps back and says,

' You, your Ganondorf? What the, I Link and the others killed you! What, did Zannacross revive you?"

The ex Zannacross Inquisitor, king of the Gerudo along with the kind of evil, and Link 's long time archenemy just snickers as he then says,

" Not quite, though that might chance after I deal with you!"

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

Like hell, no way I am losing to you no matter what is really going on here! Oh?

" Ben hears a uproar of evil laughter before all of a sudden none other than Marluxia walks out of the shadows with Saix, Xaldin and Lexaeus behind him before he then says," Funny you mention that Ben Auro, you see, there is truly no way we can lose. You see, there is nothing you can do to stop us. For after all, we are all ready dead!

"Lacus looks mortified as she then says, "So, this really is hell?"

Genesis then walks up between Ganondorf and Marluxia before he then says,

" Correct Enji, you just appeared to have won a one way trip to never ending damnation and misery! That buffoon Shinnok seemed to be correct, the emperor of darkness has truly returned. And he is all ready shown his generosity to those with a clear enough mind to expect the one true word of law, by letting us torment the number one heretic to his cause!

" Ganondorf looks psychotic as he then says,

" Yes, hell, the Netherrealm, Tatrus, the shadow realm, whatever you call it know it well for this is where you will be residing till the end of time! And let us get you broken in, by unleashing are wrath! Its time you pay for disgracing me!"

Ben powers up as he then says,"

Don't think I have time for any of your nonsense Ganondorf! I am a lot stronger now and since I know you don't have the Tri Force anymore, ill finish you before you even know it!"

Lacus looks determined as she then says,"

That's right, we have no time to waste with any of your petty revenge plans, we have no time to waste with the entire universe and everyone we know dear is at stake!" Before anyone can respond another evil voice then says,"

Even you peons should realize, your battle is over. "Ben looks up and gets furious as he sees a human like man with green skin and black hair tied in a long Chinese's styled pony tail with black eyes and a purple robe walk up above Ben to the left on a Clift and Ben knows him all too well as one of the seven demon lords of the Zannacross Empire , Xiza Belphagos! Seeing the man that he and Max took down looking smug causes Ben to get a new batch of fury as he then says,"

Damn it Xiza, what's so funny? Think you have me trapped? You got it all wrong, from what you're saying you're trapped in here with me!

"Xiza laughs and says,"

Oh my, such passion! But I am afraid that won't amount much here Ben Auro. I admit your stronger than me and most of the ladies and gentlemen in this little gathering. However, kill us all you like but it matters little when we are all ready dead! As specters of hell, we are suppose to be suffering as atonement for are sins but thanks to Zannacross being free are seals are broken and we have taken control! And since we are suppose to be able to withstand punishment after punishment, we will come back from the dead no matter how many times you lash out! And that means, we will have are way at you till you two's spirits are broken, and you are nothing more than broken husks of inferior beings who dared to defy the darkness!

" With that Lacus looks determined as she then has holy light shine around her and she then says,

" Don't think you can break are will that easy! We won't give in to despair now, not even hell can keep us doing what we need to do!

" With that many snickers, along with dark energies blast up before yet another familiar face steps in front of the crowd, the pale faced man with long messy white hair and yellow eyes like a snake that was Master Myers's fallen apprentice Xehamaru, steps out! The man chuckles as his snake like tong licks his lips and says,"

Even now you're clinging on to your naïve beliefs child? How pathetic, its time your eyes are wakened up, in the most painful way possible! Yes my friends, its time you receive the ultimate level of suffering! "With that Lacus hears several random people in the crowd clambering about getting dibs at her clothes before she gulps and says,

" No, I, am not afraid, I, won't, let you overcome me! I, can't, be, huh?" Ben grabs her hand and smiles before he then says," That's right, no way, I am letting it end for either of us here! Lacus, if there was any other time for you to trust me, now is the time! It's going to be rough, but, if we watch each other's backs I know we will get through this! No matter what, I won't let this story end till I get my happy ending! So, ready for one wild dance partner?" Lacus takes a deep breath and flicks her hair back before her angel wings and she nods before she then says,"

Always. Let's do this."

With that Ben and Lacus get back to back as they take out there swords before unleashing their combined powers to cause the mob of villains to be blasted back before a new bad guy, one in green armor with a pale face and a odd green helmet and bug like wings flies up and looks delighted as he then says,"

So, this is fighting spirit of the one who thinks they are stronger then evil itself? Greetings warriors, you may call me Cell. Show me what you can do, against the ultimate fighter! Struggle if you like, it will make this all the more fun! "Xehamaru then cackles and says,"

It seems you formed a strong love between that queen besides you Ben Auro! Let's see if that love is strong enough to make you put each out of your misery! KILL THEM!

" With that Ben sees this army of evil unleash a roar of bloodlust before they all come at him and Lacus at all sides! Ben just closes his eyes and says,"

Zannacross, don't think you can win that easily! I won't let you have the last laugh, no matter what! Once and for all, ill prove just how strong not only my determination is, but the resolve of this universe to survive! So who wants to see it first!"

With that Ben and Lacus get ready to fight for their ultimate battle of survival! But, sadly the rest of this onslaught will have to wait because this is where we will call it a day! Yes, it's very clear that things did not go quite so well for are hero's, the full power of a vengeful Chaos Zannacross Necron was more horrible then anyone could have been prepared for as not only was Ben 's full power combined with all of his allies not enough to finish the job, but now he is trapped in hell with Lacus as it seems all of his other friends and comrades have been brutally killed by the Emperor of Darkness! And with everyone in the history of killed bad guys now having Ben and Lacus surrounded, it does not look good for them either!

Can Ben and Lacus find a way out of this truly hellish situation or is this the tragic end of the light? Only one way to find out, so you better not even think about being late for the next heart pounding installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Ben and Lacus begin their desperate fight in hell against not only all of their old enemies, but enemies from all of the history of the universe, including the vile Freiza, Cell, Cooler and Broly, some of Zannacross 's most powerful non demon lord supporters like the likes of Trigon and Dormammu! However, the desperate Enji duo do find themselves getting some aide from those in hell who are not keen on letting Zannacross have his way, which include Tidus 's own father Jecht, the former Master of Luke Fon Fabre Van Grants, Vayne Solider, the twin brother of Basch Gabranth and a few other rouges, who inform Ben and Lacus of a possible path out of hell!

The only problem is that to get there they will have to find a way through a mob of undying enemies, including the most powerful beings of hell like the dimensional warping Janemba and Hirudegarn!

Even with such little hope of success Ben and Lacus have no choice but to press on, especially since little do they know all the while Zannacross is librating the rest of his Demon Lords preparing to unleash his ultimate wrath on the entire universe! Can the one chosen by Cosmos to save the universe fulfill his destiny or is his and his girlfriend's never ending nightmare just starting? Only way to find out is to tune in next time to

_**Chapter 186: Ultimate Despair? Desperately Averting the Advent of the Apocalypse!**_

See you there! Ah, but before we go, I can bet we have a few authors notes to take care of. So, yah, um, I guess it's fair to say you did not see that coming eh? Well, put it this way, if you noticed I never really said this was the final battle hahhaaha. Yes, this story will end when I want it to and not a moment sooner. Now, don't worry, we are not talking about adding a whole new ball game here, but let's just say, another extra inning or two. Mostly it's because I always hated how all of the many stories from video games and shows would have the ultimate god of everything show up only to get defeated in a flash, AKA Zeromus or the Fallen in the Transformers 2 movie. Let's just say I am not making my ultimate and final villain of my story be a chump. Mostly, I want to have my story show how one comes out of the ultimate nightmarish situation and prevails, the ultimate trial of a hero if you will.

So, Captain A, if your still around, and for all others who just had a heart attack, don't freak out , it may seem, rather, hyper grim at the moment but, just have a little faith to see how things go once more. I will say it won't be as simple as gathering the Dragon Balls to make things better though haha.

Now, for just one more thing for those that still remember the battle in the prologue between Zannacross and Seyia and might be confused with after Seyia was able to damage Zannacross so badly and yet Ben with all of the others support did so poorly , well, it's quite simple. Like I said when Seyia and co fought Zannacross he was arrogant and did not really take fighting the group seriously till the very end, and it cost him big time. As you can see, after all of the years he had to think about his revenge Zannacross was not going to play nice and was serious from the get go, and with all ready seeing how Ben and the others fight and think up close as Ravxen, he knew just what to expect.

Also, with Zannacross having the combined strength and magic of Janemba, Omega Sheron from DB GT DC universe's Trigon, Anti Monitor, full powered Darkside, Marvel's Onslaught, Thanos, and Dormammu, Morgoth, ( who is Sauron from Lord of the Ring's superior and Master)Chaos from Dissida Pyron from the Darkstalkers series and the Anti Spiral from Gurren Lugan combined, with such power it's easy to see why. Now, you might think that is a little to broken for any one being to have such power but remember, Zannacross is suppose to be the true ultimate god of ALL darkness in existence itself so, I feel such a power is justified.

So, with that, you will just all have to see how anyone can overcome such power so hope you all still keep it up, we are almost there, even if it's more then what anyone expected hehe. So, with that thanks for all the reviews, and of courses really hope to see more for this bombshell of a chapter, and till next time!


	77. C 186: Suriving Hell's Ultimate Despair!

_**Chapter 186: Ultimate Despair? Desperately Adverting the Advent of the Apocalypse! **_

Last time in the heart pounding Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and the others had no choice but to fight the ultimate nightmare for despite all of their efforts it was quite clear that the supreme god of darkness, Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron was fully revived and ready for revenge! Ben and co where not just about to roll over for the embodiment of evil, and knowing that Zannacross had been defeated in the past gave everyone the faith that they were not fighting a hopeless battle! However to the groups horror Zannacross revealed that while Seyia and his friends did stop him before in the end of the last great battle between good and evil, Zannacross held back a good chunk of his power since he thought that humans were not his equals, and only realized that arrogance was a mistake as he was being sealed away!

However the ruler of the Zannacross Empire was not about to let that oversight cost him a second time, and showed no mercy to the good guys! Things got dire fast as Zannacross made it clear he was not bluffing about his power being above all the others as he showed that Kira only assumed he had his power under his command since his true power included being able to manipulate things such as time, reality, space and probabilities as if it were nothing, not to mention having near endless magic and power and a body that instantly heals!

Only Ben and Lacus seemed to be able to cause Zannacross any harm at all , and all it did was make the hateful being unleash even more furious onslaughts! Despite the near infinite power that seemed to be in there way Ben and Lacus refused to give up, but sadly Zannacross used this resolve to make things worse as Ben nearly killed Lacus after Zannacross forced Lacus to be his shield, leading to Ben nearly be killed by a blow from the evil being before Zannacross threw Lacus in to hell as his ultimate punishment! Ben on instinct dived right after her, and the rest of the defenders of justice were at the malice full beings mercy!

However it was quite apparent that Zannacross had no mercy for those that stood in his way because after discarding all of the freedom fighters combined attacks as if it was nothing he would appear to have brutally killed all of them and their allies in space at once with his deadly Extinction Typhoon Black Hole spell!

As horrible as such an event is it would seem the travesties' are just getting started as Zannacross is more than eager to make up for lost time and unseal the rest of his elite demon lords before at last going through with his ultimate plan, to undo the fabric of time and space itself and become the true master of the universe! As dire as that is though, the few people that can stop him have a more current issue to dwell on as both Ben and Lacus find that they are indeed in hell, and not only find all of the specters of villains in there carrier are waiting to unleash their revenge, and it would seem a good deal of hell's worst is with them for the kicks! Faced with a mob of undying enemies that only desire to make them suffer till they die, and with time running out for literally all they hold dear, things are looking as bad as they can get! But, Ben of course refuses to let even having to fight hell itself daunt him, however, will his will last? Only one way to find out, so it's time to see if hope can live through ultimate despair! Better buckle up because this will be one hell of a ride haha. All right, enough puns, let's get this party started!

* * *

Yes, today's chapter begins with the ripples of the last one being felt far and wide, and just one group that is feeling such disastrous shock-waves, and its King Atem and the others back on Corneria! After we last saw the group the people within the capital castle of Neo Arcadia and the Lylat Kingdom have been on the edge of their seat waiting desperately to hear any news. However, as we turn to them there worries are increasing a thousand fold as while they are not aware of the disastrous lethal extent of the Emperor of Darkness's wrath, the fact that all of the forces of the battle's line of commutation has dropped dead silent and not one single can be felt is causing everyone to have a shiver down there spine or the relevant equivalent of it! As everyone is desperately trying to figure out what is going on Ben's mother sees a lot of the Lylat staff running around with panicked expressions she sees one of the monitors having hazard zones flashing by before she gulps and says,

" Um, your majesty, is there something you're not telling us? Is something wrong?"

King Atem sighs and says,

" I will get back to you on that when I figure that out myself Miss Auro. Right now, things are not very clear to say the least."

Ben's dad then says," Are you sure you're not just holding back? I mean, those large danger symbols don't seem to be giving off very muddled responds!

" Doctor Light wipes away beads of ice cold sweat before he then says,"

You would think so, but while we know something bad has happened, we are not quite sure just what the extent of the bad news is. All we know is that a massive energy reading has broken out over where the fighting has been taken place. So massive that we had to reboot are systems from the shock.

"Erich then sees his wife turning pale before he then says,"

Atem, does this mean that Chaos Zannacross Necron has been free?

"The spiky haired man looks grimly at the member of the subcommittee and says," I can't say for sure Erich, but whatever happened over there one way or another it's clear that it's a crucial moment for us all, if not the deciding crucial moment of destiny for everyone in this universe. "

Optimus Prime then walks up and says,

" Your highness, I regret we still can't get a single or any kind of contact from anyone from the area around the region of space around Vandalgyon.

"Zelda then looks mortified as she then says," And, I can't sense the presence of the Tri-Force anymore, or for that matter Link 's spirit! All I can sense, is an ever raging darkness in which its vile intensity is only getting stronger. Does this mean, that Link, Ben and everyone failed to stop the liberating of the supreme shin emperor of darkness, and that Zannacross killed them all?

" Laguna chuckles nervously as he then says,"

Oh come on princess, have a little faith in are boys and girls over there! I mean, between all of the power that Ben, Squall and the others got no way they could lose even to some puffed up god of evil. I am positive those Zannacross jerks are just messing with are systems to try and screw with us. Yah, it has to be that."

Atem grimly looks at his staff before he looks at the Millennium Puzzle and says,

" That is quite the possibility Laguna. However, as much as I would not want it to be true, there is the very grim reality that are hero's have failed, and that we are about to experience the ultimate nightmare of the dark side. I don't want to give up hope either but we must be prepared for every situation least we be ruthlessly crushed without mercy dwelling on wishful thinking.

" Peach is one of the many people getting consumed with despair in the room as her eyes are bursting with tears and then says,"

But, what, are we going to do? If, Ben, Mario, and all the others failed, then, what else can stop Zannacross but Cosmos and the Star Spirits themselves? "

Atem looks up at the stars, and sees one star flicker out before he then says,"

Don't despair Princess Peach, I know the light has not abounded us. But, even so, until we know for certain what has happened, we must brace are selves for the very worst. Tell all forces to go on to full alert. I, am not sure just what use it will be against the wrath of a god, but we can't just submit to one who only desires to bring death to everything. "

Lacus's mother then bursts in to tears and sobs as she then says," No, by baby! It's all over, everything is over!

" Erich tries to calm his hysterical wife as he then says,

" It looks bad Jane, but don't give up on Lacus and the others yet. If we give up on hope than all will truly be lost. I know, the likes of Ben and Lacus won't fall so easily. We must believe they can survive this, we have to believe all is not lost just yet. So, now what do we do?"

Atem sighs and says,"

Well, unless Cosmos or the celestial ones make contact with us for now are plans will be to prepare to do what we can. I know without a doubt that if Zannacross is back he will be ready to finish what he started in the last great war between light and darkness. So, now we must figure out a way to do whatever we can to stop his will from being realized for as long as we can for the survival of all life is likely at stake. Doctor Light, is there any luck making contact with are forces, with detecting anything?"

The robot creator closes his eyes and says,

" Nothing, the only thing I can pick up is darkness. In fact, the dark energy is spreading larger; the mass of dark energy seems to have now appeared around the Zeta Quadrant galaxy!

"Atem has his eyes widen as he then says,"

Is that so? What, could they be up to? We better keep a close as watch on this as we can and try to calm the public. The last thing we need is for people to riot out of fear. When we let are fears consume us then the darkness truly has won. So, we must stand against this storm of evil in a strong united front if we have any hopes of overcoming it. "

With this the leader of the Lylat Kingdom takes a deep breath and goes on to figure out just what kind of storm is coming for his people. However for now we leave this group of frightened living beings to focus are view on the one who is causing this brewing storm of terror! And that's are cue to shift the scheme over to the Supreme Master of chaos himself!

* * *

It seems after Zannacross caused the brutal end of the battle in the last chapter he shortly warped himself to his desired location for the scheme is now Zannacross hovering over a red giant star in the Zeta Quadrant Galaxy. Damonus has gone with his master while the other villains are fallowing there orders to prepare the imperial forces for another battle.

Damonus now sees Zannacross looking at this massive star intently before he then says,"

So, this is the seal Master?

"Zannacross nods and says,"

Indeed Damonus. How clever of you Cosmos, hiding one of my elite servants in a place were few would dare to trend. Not a bad try Cosmos, few life forms in this dimension could even try and snoop around such a region. Too bad for you, such things are child's play for yours truly.

"With that Zannacross extends his hands and his eyes glow before he then says," Don't feel too ashamed about not putting this together Damonus, the energy and light from such a star manages to block off the repressed darkness seeping out in its core. Even I can only sense this energy because I can detect all energy in the universe, especially ones that are mixed with my own essence like my elite demon lords. So sorry Cosmos, I know you never wanted this casket to be broken open due to what it contained causing millions of lives to end painfully and all that but what like always what you fear and despise I adore!

Yes, time for you to see who, eh. I have missed the sound of my own voice but I suppose I have been rambling a bit too much today. Oh well, I'll save most of the rest for when I have this whole dimension as an audience!"

With that Zannacross fires dozens of dark energy blasts from his hands, that spread out and directly hit the star in front of him! This causes the star's color to turn black in seconds before the entire sphere of energy shatters! Moments later Zannacross and Damonus watch a black sphere with spikes all around it emerge, glowing with blood red energy!

Zannacross cackles as lighting sparks across his right hand and he then says,"

You better have had time to get all the beauty sleep you will ever need because it's time for you to perform once more for your master, Mukuro!"

With that Zannacross fires a divine lightning bolt from his hand to zap the object before him, and causes it to shatter! An explosion of demonic energy blasts out and a cold yet sexually charged female voice then chuckles and says,"

I knew one day, you would return to me my master."

With that a being looking like slender women with long black hair, hair so long it's longer then her body walks on space itself and walks right up to Zannacross. She then kneels and kisses his right hand before looking at him with her red eyes before she says," I am beyond joyous that justice has been served and you are free my master. Thank you for being generous enough to come back for me Emperor Zannacross."

Zannacross gives off a amused face as he then says,"

Well, you are always a source of amusement to me Mukuro, and I am setting out to undo all that Cosmos has done to delay me after all. Now, rise Mukuro Bayonetta Bansheera and prepare to serve your master once more! There is no time to waste, I have watched this endless cycle of worthless trash exist for far too long as it is!

"The female demon lord then flicks her hair back before her hair wraps around her body and forms a leather like black Zannacross uniform before she then says,"

Oh, I can't wait to watch you do your work my master. As I have been sealed away in that smelly star I have watched theses disgusting life forms run around sticking up this entire universe. Its time they all pay for rejecting my beauty. Hey Damonus, did you miss me?"

Damonus is emotionless as he then says," It is always a plus to have another asset to our cause returned to us so of course Mukuro.

"Mukuro rolls her eyes and then says," I see your still as " professionally boring" as ever Damonus. Have any of the other demon lords been revived yet? At least Xiza, Dahak and Zandoris could get my senses a jolt. "

Zannacross responds with,"

You're the first of the demon lords that I decided to unseal. Xiza has been dead for a year due to his own idiocy and soon the rest will be free to add to the requiem of this universe."

Mukuro then looks ecstatic as she then says,"

I see, I look forward to everyone's reaction to the little tune of darkness that's soon going to be playing them to death! I have been hearing things, little things from within that blasted seal. I, only heard a few things, but it seems these days there are theses tasteless Enji Knights that like to play the hero and defend their little fans. Have they been the reason your return has been, delayed? "

Zannacross licks his lips as he then says,"

They were, till I destroyed their best along with Cosmos's first wave of angels. Ever since Seyia Leingod surprised me humans, and Cosmos herself have gotten even more arrogant by thinking they were superior to me. It's time to make them pay for such arrogance."

Mukuro then looks blissful as she then says,"

Oh, I am all to happy to once more make you proud of giving me the esteemed title of being one of your elite Demon Lords Emperor Zannacross. "

Zannacross flicks his cape and turns around to look at the planets that are part of the solar system the are in before he chuckles and says,

" You can start by showing me just how rusty your powers are. It would seem that since I destroyed this solar systems sun now all of the local planets are going to be enjoying the experience of never ending darkness quite soon. Now, normally I would let them freeze and rot for their sin but since it's the day of my freedom, and so they won't escape the worlds and continue to keep on having there delusions why don't we be nice and destroy everyone in this region of space from existence before moving on to the other demon lords?"

Mukuro laughs madly and says,"

Would it be all right if I do it all myself? I promise ill put on a show good enough for you to enjoy."

Zannacross nods and says," Go ahead and amuse me, I'll soon be unleashing a terror that will make this look like a nuisance. "

Mukuro then has an explosion of dark energy surge around her as her armor continues to shift and she then says,

" If you have something planned then I won't be long. After watching the life forms around theses worlds I admit some things they can come up with amuse me. I decided to try a different dance step to my chaos, so time to die my darlings!

"With that Mukuro has her hair like armor scatter around her body does a ballerina pose and says,"

I always thought this planet and all of its fury Wookies were nothing more then ugly carpets!

"With that she laughs madly as her teeth become fang like and her hair grows larger and larger before it transforms in to a pair of demonic black hands! Theses hands are so massive the planet before the demon lords eyes looks like a green melon in comparison! Mukuro laughs in a high pitch mocking lady tone before she then says,

" Now then my pretty's, feel the compassionate embrace of death! "

With that the Zannacross fanatic crushes the entire planet of Kashyyyk like it was a grape! As countless explosions break out from the wreckage Mukuro laughs madly before she then says,"

Oh, the sensation of feeling the deaths of such dirty life forms is such a rush! It's so good to be back in the game master, thank you so much! Those rotten angels will pay for making a mockery out of me, ill pluck Cosmos's pretty hair right out! My master, does that rotten Seyia Leingod have any descendants? I would love to make them wish they were never born."

Damonus then chuckles and says,"

The Master all ready had the privilege of taking that action. Both Cosmos 's new chosen one Ben Auro and the new spawn of the Anti Apostle Archetype blood line Lacus Raystar found the hard way that there powers were worthless compared to the omnipotence power of the one true god. "

Mukuro bends down and turns around before a odd hand gun forms on her heel before it fires off a bullet of dark energy, that seems to bend through space before it arrives in the planet in the distance and causes it to explode before the witch like demon responds with,

" Is that so? Well, guess they don't make heroes like they use to. I always knew it was a mere fluke and Cosmos being a dirty sneaking cunt of a goddess that such vermin could ever cause you such a disgrace Emperor Zannacross. Did you make the humans deaths painful?

" Zannacross chuckles and says,

" Oh, there deaths are just getting started my child. I all ready eradicated all of their comrades and have them trapped just where I want them. They cannot escape my judgment now, the more they struggle my chain of hell will bind them tighter and tighter till they burst! Yes, all is going according to my design, and soon all who defy me will see that only death awaits them. I do look forward to seeing just when the moment will dawn on those tenacious cockroaches.

Yes, like always, the more effort a task requires, the more pleasurable the end result will be. And, without a doubt crushing the hope of this universe submit to my dominance with Cosmos and the others fallowing suit will be a great pleasure indeed, with reformatting the entire universe being the only thing to surpass it! Yes, it's been a long time but the moment where all is consumed by darkness is soon going to become reality.

So hasten your fun Mukuro, I won't let the long overdue apocalypse for this dimension be delayed any longer.

" With that his black witch like servant proceeds to hasten her rampage on the luckless planets of this solar system, but for now we leave theses dark masters of carnage to see if the luck of the two people that still have the best chance of stopping this Armageddon from unfolding is improving, so that means it's time to return to the main event!

* * *

Yes, we now go to right where we left off on Ben and Lacus in the last chapter, with the two Enji Knights bracing themselves as they see what seems to be evil's biggest hits ready to pounce on them! Ben sees the sky of hell is blood red before he then says,"

So, you have any ideas on how to proceed from here Lacus?

" Lacus shrugs and says," For now all I can think of is teach theses jerks to leave us alone till we can think this over a bit more.

" Xehamaru cackles as he ascends to the air and says,"

It's cute how you're still hopeful but if you don't get where you stand now then it's going to be a pleasure to slice and dice that optimism out of you! In case you have not realized it friends, you're in hell now and even if you somehow still have the power left to overcome all of us, you still have no means to escape! Only beings with the power of god, or someone who had a unique spell like myself can open a stable portal between the dimensions! "

Ben grins as he grasps the Divine Mugen Nova and has it surge with light before he then says,"

Well, my sword got a few new tricks since I killed you Xehamaru, opening a portal across the realms just might be one of them!

" With that Ben hears another sicker before a man with long blue hair that is shaped up like blades, odd veins on his head, and is wearing long black robes with some red and green in the middle and welding a red magical staff walk up. Ben and Lacus remember watching videos of Tidus and Yuna's battles on Spira to realize that it's there old foe the former master of the Guado race that killed his own father, tried to marry Yuna and even refused to die properly, Seymour Guado.

Seymour points his staff at Ben and Lacus and says," Warrior of light, your efforts are worthless.

By the time you somehow manage to escape hell Emperor Zannacross will have all ready reduced the realm of mortals in to nothingness. After all, it's the only true fate of such a plane of existence. Even after tasting divine wrath firsthand you still thing you mere mortals can oppose the destiny of the universe? The return of the one true god was not a mistake; it was the wish of the majority of the souls of the living! For only the emperor of darkness can break the cycle of sorrow in ways that even the likes of Yu Yevion could only dream of!"

Ben rolls his eyes as he then says,"

Great, first stage of hell is enduring a thousand lectures and rants is it? Forget it; Some may think that way, but that does not mean it's excusable for anyone to slather everyone just for existing! No matter how bleak it seems, I won't give up till it's over!" Xiza gets annoyed as he then says,"

It's all ready over you worthless trash, you have just not expected that this is the end! Well, it is the end, so its time you learn your place once and for all! Enough, let's get this ceremony of pain started!"

Marluxia leads the charge as he forms his Graceful Dahlia scythe in his hands and goes to slash at Ben's head! Ben blocks the attack and roundhouse kicks the Graceful Assassin hard enough to send him flying before he then says,

" I may be tired, but I still have enough energy to put you idiots in your place a second time! "

With that he dodges the many lances being sent his way by Xalidn and his Dragon fang Flash Lances before he blocks the incoming strikes of Lexaus 's large axe-sword Sky splitter before punching the Dark Enji in to Xalidin and sending them both in to one of the many spiky pillars surrounding everyone. However the instant he does he feels something sharp and heavy slice across the right side of his chest and causes him to grunt in pain before he sees blood dripping down his side and turns around to see that the strike came from another ghost of his past, the large blue haired villain Barbatos Goetia who attacked him back on his mission in the Twilight Town Space colony and proceeded to cause havoc for Stahn and Kyle before being beaten by Kyle and his friends!

Barbatos cackles and says,"

Who would have thought a runt like you would be someone that caused so much trouble? I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Ben flies back and grins before he then says,"

That's funny, I recall you did had the chance but then I smacked you so hard you ran away swearing to get back at me only to be killed later.

"Barbatos gets enraged as he then says,"

Shut up you Enji twit! That runt Kyle, he made a fool out of me, but he only managed to escape my wrath because of luck!"

Ben groans with annoyance as he then says,"

I don't know if it's because of Zannacross's influence but hell seems to be slacking on the job on punishing you freaks. Seriously, even after dying and landing in hell you don't get that you were just wrong about how great you were and well, pretty much everything?"

Barbatos has his Ax glow with red energy before he then says,"

SHUT UP! Ill grind your bones for that!"

Ben sees Barbatos explode with darkness before he charges at the blue haired villain and says,"

Not happening punk, I have too much to do to let you have your, GUH!"

Before he can finish his speech and sword slash he is blasted in the back by various energy blasts before Cell then warps behind Ben and gives him a bear hug! The perfect android of death squeezes down on Ben hard before chuckling and saying,

" My, what a big mouth Enji, after all the stories I have heard your just what I expected! Too bad you don't seem to realize that your in are world, and are going to be playing by ARE rules now! Gentlemen, proceed with the thrashing. "

Barbatos grins and says,"

Oh I am going to enjoy this! Bloody Cross!"

With that Barbatos and many other villains begin to surround Ben and pummel him, which instantly causes Lacus to feel a mix of tension and fury before she then says,

" Ben! Get your hands off him before I blast those hands off!

" She then dashes right to her friends aid only before she sees a flash of light and turns her head to see many energy blasts coming her own way! She bats some of them out of the way with her angel wings and turns to see Seymour, and a few others surrounding her!

Seymour chuckles and says," Is there any fantasy you ever had? From now on there will be plenty of time to recreate any such nightmare you ever had and when we run out of those we will just think of some more. The best part is, this time you will never wake up out of it! "

Lacus looks disgusted as she sees the insanity in her blue haired enemies eyes before she then says,"

Do you think Zannacross dropped me and Ben in to hell to be your play things? Ben was right, we are not trapped with you, it's you that have to deal with us till we get out of here!

" Lacus fires a photon beam at Seymour, only for countless energy blasts to intercept the beam! Lacus then hears a woman's voice sigh before a women in a white priest like outfit walks up.

This women is Elraine, one of Xehamaru's followers that caused Ben problems and the start of the war and another native of Stan and Kyle's world that fell after trying to revive the corrupt celestial one Fortuna! Elraine points her glowing weapon at Lacus before she then says,"

Being stubborn will only make it worse. Submit to the true will of the supreme god, and you will find bliss.

Lacus responds with,

" You mean I won't feel anything? Sorry, I rather feel a little pain then blindly give away my soul!

"Elrane has a devious face form as she then says,

" If pain is that crucial then there will be more then you can ever handle! Indignation Judgment!

"With that the spawn of the light of malice fires a powerful magical attack, just as Seymour fires off a Ultima spell and another villain wearing a purple robe like outfit with short black hair and red eyes called Mister Sinister fires off a massive yellow energy blast as a demonic wizard named Naraku also blasts her!

Lacus quickly unleashes another energy barrier to protect herself as she then says,"

I think I can handle more then what the likes of you can unleash!

"With that even more beings of hell unleash blasts at Lacus from her at all sides, and the ground around her shatters before the hell fire underneath the ground bursts up and consumes her! Ben sees Lacus be consumed with hellish magma and then gets even more upset as he then says

," No, Lacus! After everything, no matter what I won't lose you again! I, GUH!"

With that Ben feels a sudden additional burst of pain as he sees a sharp blade go in to his right shoulder, and he sees that it came from Xiza! The deceased demon lord had used his powers to control the bones in his body to extend his finger nail to unleash the attack and as he then has lighting discharge from his body to cause Ben further pain he looks delighted as he then says,"

How poetic, that you and your dear Lacus come to us standing as the ultimate stupidly of humans! You defied the will of Zannacross and caused the current revolting dimension to continue its pitiful existence all for your precious spirit, your obsessive love. And now this very love, the passion you can't let go has cost you everything! Oh, the irony is delicious!

"Ben has had it at this point before he then says,

" I all ready am sick of your voice Xiza and if you won't shut up I will just make you shut up! No matter what, I won't let all of you get me down. After all, your just a bunch of sore losers. Too bad I don't have the time to be sporting, so time you see why your all dead!

" With that Ben unleashes a surge of power to blast Cell and the others off him before he instantly unleashes a wave of holy energy from his blade to hit Xiza hard in to the magma below! As Xiza screams out Cell and Barbatos get annoyed before Cell then extends his bug like wings and says,"

Don't get cocky punk, unless you want to be broken down to nothing faster then we planned! Kamahamah!

"Cell then releases his blue energy beam and fires it at Ben as Barbatos then says,"

Yah, there is no escape for you, there is only pain and lots of it! Genocide Braver! "

With that Barbatos then unleashes his own powerful energy blast from his Ax, and Ben sees the attacks coming before he then says,"

Ill decide what my future is thank you very much, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben bats the incoming energy blast away with the Divine Mugen Nova, and sends it back at Cell before slashing through Barbato's energy beam and slashing right through it, and proceeding to hit Barbatos! This causes Barbatos to get furious as he then says," No, you're not making a fool out of me again!

" He tries to slash right at Ben, only for Ben to slash through his foe's ax, and through Barbato's chest! He then senses something and turns around to slash at Cell, slicing off the mean green fighting organic machine's arms off! As Cell roars out in pain he glares at Ben and says,

" I see you're quite the cheeky hero, this is going to be the most fun I had in ages!

" Ben at once powers up before he then says,

" Fun's over Cell, you lose! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben fires off his golden energy beam and Cell shows off his tricks before he regrows his arms and has his aura explode before he then says,"

You cheeky brat, I was once the terror of the universe! Ka, Ma, ha, ma, HA!

" With that Cell unleashes a even more massive Kamahama to collide with Ben's energy beam! However, Ben is only stopped for a second before he then says,"

Maybe, but time you are brought up to speed with the current status quote Cell!"

Ben unleashes even more power and overwhelms Cell's blast before propelling him in to Xiza and some more villains before causing a massive explosion!

Seymour sees this and says," He is the poster boy of the light without a doubt. But, even he will fold to are will, for this is the core of darkness itself!

"All of a sudden he and the other villains see a explosion of light before Lacus is looking at everyone with a serious yet calm look before she then says,"

Ben and I may very well be in the core of evil and sin itself, but despite what you assume even that won't make us give up! For are desire for are dreams to come true, and to protect what we love, we won't let anything stop us! So, now it's time you all realize just what you're trying to take down! Shinning Judgment Flare!

" With that Lacus first causes her barrier to explode, causing a shock-wave of light to knock back her attackers before she unleashes a powerful holy ray! Seymour widens his eyes in shock and blasts the ground below him to blast himself out of the way as Elrane and Mister Sinister get consumed by the blast! Elrane tries to vainly repel the blast only to see her hand vaporize before she then says,"

How can such vanity, be so unbreakable? It, AHH!"

With that the former not so Holy Maiden of the Order of Atamoni, is blown to dust with the others consumed in the blast but all this does is cause more bad guys to charge at Lacus! Lacus then flies over to Ben and says,"

Ben, how is your energy holding up? "

Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, my lungs are burning, but, that is most likely from the air around here anyway."

Lacus nods and says," Maybe the air itself in hell damages us, and that's all the more reason we can't play their game for long. Ben, can you give me at least ten seconds to focus? Then, I could at least warp us away to a different place around here so we can catch our breath."

Ben nods and says,"

You got it Lacus. Don't worry; these guys are the same losers they were last time and, huh? Watch out!" Ben gets in front of Lacus as he sees a massive red energy sphere coming for them and manages to kick it away in time! He then hears yet another sadistic chuckle before the voice then says,"

My now, are you really that rude that you have the nerve to turn your back on us? "

Ben sighs as he sees a small yet sleek looking humanoid creature with a bald purple head and purple shoulders step forth. Seeing this creature wag its reptile like tail around and remembering another being having the same kind of lipstick around the mouth causes a light bulb to dawn on Ben's head before he then says,

" Good grief, you're not, Freiza are you? No wait, that guy had horns. "

Ben cringes as he sees his memory was correct before Freiza does a mocking like bow and says,"

Ah, so my legacy is so lustrous that even a complete stranger can remember my face?

Well, you're right, you're looking at the master of evil , the one and only Freiza Enji Knight! You must have remember my previous forms but since I rarely showed my true form to the public eye, I won't make too much of a fuss about it."

Ben rolls his eyes as he then says,

" That's right, I only met him as a replayed memory in Castle Oblivion so he would not know me. Sorry, I'll have to cut are introductions short because your sounding like all the others all ready!

" Freiza has his muscles budge as he instantly unleashes his full power before he points his fingers at Ben and says,"

Think we are such a hot shot now are we chosen one? Since you seem to be such a celebrity, we will just have to make your death special!

"With that Freiza unleashes a barrage of energy blasts, and also uses his energy to hurl rocks at Ben and Lacus! As the Enji quickly go to deflect the incoming attacks Ben sighs and says,

" I always knew that being famous was more of a pain then anything, but being the most popular items of the bad guys is taking it to a whole new level. "

Freiza laughs as some more villains begin blasting at the heroic duo to before Freiza says,"

What do you expect when you were being so insisting on playing your role as the chosen hero to the letter in such nauseating detail?

"Ben slashes away a few more energy blasts and rocks before he then charges at Freiza and says,

" I thought something among the lines of you all staying dead! Huh?

" Ben senses more hostile intent screaming his way before he turns his head to the left and sees another supernova like energy sphere coming for him before he promptly slashes it in half! As the blast shatters he sees someone that looks like Freiza, only slightly taller and with more purple skin! This purple enemy snarls and says,"

Freiza you twit, you were suppose to stall them long enough for me to blind side them! "

Freiza crosses his arms and says,

"Oh please Cooler, you're the one always bragging that you can gather energy faster than anyone so blame yourself for once more, failing to be more then talk!

" Cooler gets annoyed as he then says," You STILL think your better than me, little brother? I, oh never mind let's just make sure this Enji fries!"

Ben smirks and says," To bad no matter which one of you is the superior brother, you still don't have the energy to take me down.

" Cooler grins and says," Is that so human? I'll enjoy breaking your spine!"

With that Cooler then grows larger before his head transforms in to a helmet like the Shredder before he then says,"

Now, let the true fun begin!"

Freiza rolls his eyes and powers up before he then says,

" That's right Cooler, we were all waiting for you to take charge because you're SO important!"

Xehamaru snickers and says," Will you to shut up and be productive all ready?"

The evil brothers nod before both throwing full powered Death Balls at the Enji. While Ben and Lacus both manage to deflect the attacks without too much hassle this leaves them open for Xehamaru to have large shadow snakes burst out of the ground and try to strangle the two! As Ben struggles not to be crushed by his foe's magic he realizes that the snakes are also absorbing there magical energy and tries to figure out another way out as he sees Xehamaru looking amused as he then says,

" I must say, I still have a hard time grasping you out of everyone would have come to evolve to the ultimate obstruction of the will of the darkness Ben Auro.

To think you would not only surpass me, but Max and Kira along with so many others is truly perplexing. I suppose Cosmos, Myers and the others helped boost you along your path. I do give you my regards for at least being enough of a hero to win your princess over that baboon. Still, this is the end of your path, for as pesky as you may have been the.

" Ben groans as he then says," yah I know darkness concurs all and submit to the dark side and all that Xehamaru. We will never agree but now is just going to have to be the time where I prove to you, everyone else here and Zannacross himself that in the end no matter how deep the darkness are true light, are true will to live never gives out!

"Xehamaru has another demonic snake appear out of the ground before a blade comes out of its mouth! Xehamaru then looks hungry for death as he then says,

" That's the best come back you got? Please, your time to prove anything but how inferior you truly are is up Ben Auro!

" Lacus then squeezes a little and says,"

No, are time is not up yet, I won't allow it to be that way! Ben, take my hand!"

With that Lacus extends out as far as she can move her limb, and Ben does the same before he grabs Lacus, and is able to unleash enough strength to throw Lacus out of her slithery binding before he throws her right at Xehamaru! Before the long sliver haired foe can react Lacus kicks him hard in the face and uses her athletic skill to bounce right off him to slash the snake binding Ben with a holy infused slash to free him! Ben instantly catch's the other snake's blade and hurls it around in to Xehamaru! As Xehamaru is smashed in to the ground he then says,"

My, you two are indeed quite the efficient team. Even so, you're a little outnumbered.

"Xiza then descends before he looks annoyed and says," Yes, your light will never shine through the combined inferior of are hate! Rejoice, you will be seeing your dear cousin soon enough! No matter what you do now, it is too late to do anything but to embrace death! Die at last, Supreme Fuhrer Nova!"

With that the green skinned demon lord unleashes a massive red and black energy sphere and hurls it at his opponents to try and crush them!

However Ben swiftly powers up and says,"

No way Xiza, I am not seeing Max's face again till I can with pride! Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes another energy beam to overpower his foe's attack, and even as other bad guys fire on Ben the additional help is meaningless in the face of Ben's furious assault! Xiza is consumed by Ben's power and then says,"

Damn you, I hate you human! AHHH!"

With that a explosion blasts out and Ben sees Xiza 's right hand fall to the ground before he wipes some sweat off his head and says,

" Well, ten down, ten million to go. Whatever, no matter how many of you there are, I'll keep fighting till it's over!

"With that he hears a eruption of evil laughter as Xehamaru floats back up and says,"

Go ahead and burn yourself out, the only ones that will be truly harmed are you two! "

With that Ben hears something and sees Marluxia get out of the magma below him! Despite having many wounds they fade away before the pink haired Dark Enji then says,"

After all, you can't kill what is all ready dead! Destroy us to the very last cell and we will come back regardless!

"Genesis then floats up as well and says," Yes, as specters of hell it is our destiny to suffer till are time is up, till we have served are punishment. However, now that Zannacross is free the rules are changed, now we are free to do what we wish here as long as it is part of the will of Zannacross."

Lacus is getting tenser as she then says,

" What, so even if we destroy you completely you will return as long as it's the will of Zannacross?"

Freiza snickers and says," Correct my dear, your situation is utterly hopeless. So, be a good girl and embrace your suffering! You should be honored that at least you're going to recipe treatment from the best there is and ever will be!

" Lacus responds with," Is that so? You don't seem anything special to me Freeze."

Freiza gets annoyed as he smacks the ground hard with his tail before he then narrows his eyes and says,"

That's Freiza you brat! Watch your tong, there was a time when my name was the most feared word in the universe! Hundreds of planets were nothing but my play things, it was the ultimate struggle to take me down!"

Cooler laughs out loud and says,"

Is that so, little brother? From what I recall both you and father died in such a pathetic manner that you looked like a joke! "

Freiza turns to his older brother and glares at him before he then says," Oh your one to talk Cooler, you died by the same cause as me, and died just as undignified a manner as I! "

Before Cooler can respond Cell is above them and laughs as he crosses his arms as he then says,"

Don't feel too bad, your legacies were meant to end in such a way. After all you were just parts of the essence that lead to me, the embodiment of perfection!

" Freiza rolls his eyes and then says,

" If that's the case why do you seem to forget that you were killed by a mere child? At least I was killed by a real man, even if it was a Saiyan Monkey!"

Cell gets furious and says," That was no child, it was a monster, a Super Saiyan 2 monster! And it shows all the more that I was the worst terror that the universe had ever seen!"

Barbatos looks annoyed and says," Yah right you tree, everyone knows I am the best warrior in hell, in any dimension!"

Ganondorf laughs loudly and says," Idiots, your all idiots! Everyone knows that I am the true king of evil and stand below only Zannacross himself!"

With that a bunch of other villain's snicker, before most of them get in to a full out brawl! Ben and Lacus see most of the villains are now shouting at each others faces before they just look at each other and nod.

At this point Xehamaru is getting fed up and says,"

Will all of you kindly proceed to shut the hell up? Idiots, forget what we are doing here? Keep this up and are lovely guests will, AHH!"

With that a blinding flash of light covers the sky and everyone can't see! Xehamaru roars out in fury before he then says,"

Damn it, right in to their hands!"

Genesis rubs his eyes and says,"

What's the matter, it's not like they have anywhere to go yes?"

A rejuvenated recovered Xiza then walks up and unleashes a shock-wave of darkness to dispel the light before he then says,"

True enough but, I waited long enough for this revenge as it is. I can't delay, ill prove to Emperor Zannacross I am worthy of being revived as part of his paradise! So stop stalling and acting like bumbling fools and let's proceed with this execution!

"With that some of the villains with keener senses look around before the former foe of Enji Knight Shing the member of the Quartzia race known as the red haired devil Creed Graphite then says," Over there!"

Everyone then sees Ben and Lacus flying off to the right before Xehamaru cackles and says,

" Nice try, but like everything you have down it was all for nothing! Downpour of Despair!

"With that the fallen Enji Knight casts a magic spell causing a cloud of darkness to form around his targets before it unleashes a downpour of energy blasts on them! More villains unleash various attacks and spells to try and hit them down, and they see that they succeed as they hear two yells of pain and see Ben and Lacus fall down on the ground below!

Xehamaru grins and says,"

All too easy."

With that the mob of evil goes over to their prey and sees Ben and Lacus face down on the ground. Xiza looks smug and says,"

So Enji, still think you could worm your way out of your punishment? Now, since you have been insolent to the very end I have some very, fun ideas. Well, fun for us at least. What, are you really unconscious all ready? Wake up, you're not missing out on,

"With that Xiza kicks Ben in the head, only to see Ben fade in to a puff of smoke!

Xiza and the others are then annoyed at seeing Lacus 's body perform the same fleet before Xiza snarls and says,

" What, a pair of shadow clones?"

Xehamaru sighs and says," They always where more resourceful then they seemed. They must have sent out theses decoys the moment they blinded us.

" Marluxia chuckles and says," And so they drag this out even further. Oh well, it only hurts them in the long run. They are in are territory with no one to help them after all."

Xiza nods and says," Yes, they cannot escape; I will make sure of it. Spread out, and look at every inch of the seven levels of hell if you have to! If you feel or sense a thing heroic or holy, then pounce on it without retention. It's not like we have to worry about dying after all."

With that most of the damned souls chuckle before going to hunt for their prey! However, little do they realize as they start their search they are being watched themselves and now we see where Ben and Lacus have run off to! It seems while the villains were attacking there decoys they managed to speed blitz away from their attackers and are now hiding, carefully, in a bramble patch of long sliver needles called the Mountain of Spikes !

Ben and Lacus see Xiza, Cell, Barbatos, Seymour Genesis Ganondorf Marluxia and more bad guys flying around in the sky Ben waits a few moments before taking a deep breath before he then says,"

Well, it looks like for now the plan worked.

"Lacus nods and says," That's good, my barrier should be able to prevent them from detecting are energy so we should at least have enough time to catch our breath and think of a plan.

" Ben nods and says," That's good, this whole thing has happened so fast I barely had time to think more than one step ahead. "

With that Ben's shoulder twitch's and he falls to his knees, which causes him to slash his elbow slightly before he winces in pain and he then says, "

Ow, maybe not realizing how badly hurt I am is a good thing."

Lacus at once gets worried and says,"

Ben, are you ok?

" Ben grins and says,

" Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I, guess it's been another long day. Zannacross made it clear among everything else he knows how to cause pain in expert fashion. It's nothing serious, I promise. What about you Lacus? I mean, on top of everything that happened with Brad, there was all the torture that Zannacross Kira and the others did to you. I mean, you almost had your very soul devoured."

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry about me Ben, thanks to my powers fully awakening, my body heals much faster than a normal human. The angels healed my injuries to so, really I am fine. Here, let me heal you again. We don't know how this world, how this dimension works. They, might be able to be aware of what goes on in every inch of it. So, we better be in the best shape we can to try and find a way out of here."

Ben pats Lacus on the shoulder and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, we will get out of here, I promise you that. "

Lacus looks worried as she then says,"

I, know, I mean, I hope so. Oh Ben, I ,"

Ben then puts his finger on his girlfriends lips playfully and wags his finger in the same vein as Sonic before he then says,"

Now then Lacus, no more self loathing for the both of us remember? Here of all places being consumed with darkness will do nothing but hurt us and help are enemies. We, have to stay positive no matter what, we can't give up till the bitter end. And, I know it's not hopeless, because someone has to monitor hell right? I remember, them talking about the old overseer being overthrown or something. I don't think we will have allies here, but maybe we might find a way to get out of here yet.

" Lacus looks hopeful as she then says,"

That sounds about right. If we trend carefully, we, just might be able to get out of this nightmare. I just hope it's not too late."

Ben responds with," It's not too late, I promise you Lacus I won't let it end this way. I, won't let everything we gone through be for nothing. No matter what I,"

Before he can finish Lacus giggles and hugs Ben tightly before she then says,

" Oh Ben, thanks for keeping me from giving in to my fear again. I, do love how determined you are, its how I was able to see how serious you were about me. And, I am serious about my love to you, and fighting to insure getting to this point is not where it ends. So, sorry about, oh, there I go again."

Ben chuckles and says," It's ok; we all take time getting out of old habits I guess."

Lacus giggles and says," Heh, I guess that's true. "

With that both Ben and Lacus laugh lightly, for a moment forgetting the tenseness of their situation before Ben squeezes his girlfriends hand and then says

," Oh Lacus, even with the heat of hell and everything that goes on you still look like you belong on the front page of a magazine, and you still remained me why going through all of this was worth it.

"With that he stands up and looks around before he then says,"

Now then, not sure if they are waiting for us to show are selves but it looks like we might have a opening. Let's get going and look for something that looks important.

" Lacus nods and the two prepare to move out. However as Lacus moves one of the thorny branches all of a sudden they begin to glow before another voice then chuckles and says,"

If that's the best idea you got I assure you Enji Knights, your path to freedom will end horribly wrong."

Ben and Lacus instantly get on guard as they see the ground where they were just sitting on open up before Ben then says,"

No, we were spotted?" Lacus fallows up with," My, spell should have preventing anyone from listing in on us, unless it failed."

The same voice then says,"

Don't fret madam, your spell was not faulty, I was just keeping a close eye on you two since the battle was brewing. Ill state this now, I am not your enemy.

" With that a man appears out of the hole in the ground and Ben sees it's a middle aged man wearing a royal uniform with long black hair and black eyes. Ben does not sense anything beyond a decently strong power level for a human but still has the Divine Mugen Nova shimmer with light as Lacus does the same with the Oath Keeper before Ben says,

" And we should trust you because why?

" The man chuckles and says," You don't have to trust me Ben Auro, but I will say that what I and my comrades have to offer you is your best shot at escaping before you lose everything.

" Lacus points the Oath Keeper at the man before she then says,

" How do we know that this is not a trap?

" The responds she gets is the man grinning and saying,

" Well, beside for me my fellow residents are not coming at you from all sides correct?

" Ben gets annoyed and says,"

How naïve do you really think we are? Like they are not all just waiting out of site or something the moment we let are guard down! Well, if they are on to us, then I won't let them make the first move.

" Lacus eyes the man's outfit and as she sees a emblem she remembers before she widens her eyes and says,"

I, remember that emblem. That's right, I saw it when I was on a mission on Ivalice. That emblem is from the Arcadian Empire!

" The man looks amused as he then says," My, I see there is brains to this beauty as well. Yes, I was once a ruler of the Arcadian Empire before, some misunderstandings caused me to be relived of my duties earlier than I expected."

Lacus narrows her eyes and says,

" That's one way of putting it. You're Vayne Soldier! I know you because I talked to your brother Larsa and while you may have had a few noble ideals even your own brother admitted you are a cold hearted manipulative snake! And that gives us even less of a reason to help you. After all, you have nothing to gain by adding us expect to be loathed by everyone else here."

Vayne closes his eyes before he then says," Larsa said that? Good to hear he is growing in to a fine ruler. But, I promise you this is no lie. Not all of the members of hell's ranks wish to see Zannacross rule over all and I am one of them. I don't trust the word of gods, nor do I wish to be shackled by the will of one. Giving you two a way to stop him is a way for me to have the smallest influence on history."

Ben looks at Lacus before he glares back at Vayne and says,"

Sounds reasonable enough, expect we only have your word. And with the stakes this high it's far from enough to bet on you.

"Vayne closes his eyes before all of a sudden another voice then says," If his word is not enough, then I hope mine will help prove are worth."

With this another being leaps out of the hole that Vayne created, and the Enji see a blue skinned man with his mouth covered by a brown cape land besides Vayne.

Ben sees that this man has a tridactyl claws and feet, and radiant, pupil less eyes and gets ready to fight before the man sees the tension in the hero's eyes and says,

" I know what you think, but I promise I am here to help you. My name is Raziel, I am a member of the Sarafan race from the planet of Nosgorth.

But, what is important now is that I am a sinner that rejects the so called salvation Zannacross seeks to give us. Because of the story of my life, you could say I am someone who sees the true nature of such promises. Yes, I don't desire a redemption that will make me a slave. I am not the only one. Vayne, and others wish to see the master of darkness be stopped. And, you two are the best hope of making that wish come true.

"Lacus then eyes Raziel carefully before she then says,"

So, then there is a way to escape hell?"

Vayne nods and says,

" Yes, if you would come with us to are base of operations we could discuss this in a much more, private matter. Hurry, there is no time to waste."

With that Vayne and Raziel go down the hole as it forms steps and Ben looks at Lacus before she shrugs and says,"

I guess it makes sense."

Ben nods and says,"

Yah, about as much sense as we can afford. Just watch where I can't see all right?"

Lacus winks and the two enter the ground. While as the ground gets deeper and deeper the two warriors of light remain on guard they see that both Raziel and Vayne seem to be keeping their word for the moment. After descending deeper in to hell's terrain for a few minutes the Enji and there possibly allies enter a large round room with several other beings waiting for them.

Ben sees a man with tan skin, a beard, a bare chest that has a symbol embalmed on to it, a right metal arm, a red bandanna and holding a large sword on one seat. To the left of that man is a man dressed in a black and silver battle outfit with a mask that is one side black and covering his face, the other side is bronze and has a space for his eye on that end.

To the right of the masked man is another man who appears to be in his forties, has a beard, is wearing a fancy white and black outfit and has a sword. To the left of this man in armor with short crew cut brown hair and the symbol of Arcadia on his cape.

Past that man is a man with long red hair with glasses welding unique red blades and wearing a black trench coat like outfit.

To the right of that man is another man with pale skin long silver hair a royal like outfit and elf like years and to the right of that man is yet another pale faced looking man with elf ears wearing a purple cape and a scythe.

Lastly at the edge of this round table is another man with a odd green outfit with a helmet that has golden horns. The man with the mask sees Razile, Vayne, Ben and Lacus arrive before he then says,

" Good, you arrived without being detected."

Lacus looks around and says,

" So, you're all people who don't agree with Zannacross?"

The man with the horn like helmet puts his hands together and says,"

You can say that child. One way or another all of us here don't wish to be a part of the Zannacross Empire's scheme, and you two are the best shot we have of being able to stop that scheme.

"Ben and Lacus hear constant moaning and look up before they see what seems to be green ghosts moaning in pain above them! Ben then says,"

Um, do you really want to have your meetings in such a nosy place?"

Vayne chuckles and says," It may be nosy but the whirlpool of sinners has enough spirit energy to prevent that mob outside from tracking us so, it will have to do.

" Lacus sighs and says,"

Well, I guess I rather be a little grossed out then caught so, all right. Oh? Ah!"

Lacus is about to sit down when she sees a giant yellow repudiate demonic creature staring right at her! Previously mistaking it for a bolder Lacus gets ready to attack as the create claps its hands and says,"

Janemba!" The creature says that word over and over like a child and Razile chuckles and says,"

Don't worry, that demon is Janemba. It, has the mind of a child and this is its cave. We built are hideout behind the cave since few come to visit Janema. Ah yes, how could I forget my manners?

" Raziel then points to the others and says,"

Here are Jecht, Van Grants, Slade Wilson, Gabranth, Richter Abend, Magus, Ghaleon and the demon of trickery Loki.'

Ben nods and says," Well, now more than ever I don't turn back help when I need it. Wait, Jecht, you're not Tidus 's father are you?" the bearded man laughs and says,"

So, the runt still remembers his old man? I would be touched, if he was being such a wuss. Yah, that's me. Like the man said kid, we all want to stick it to the man, Zannacross being the big man."

Loki nods and says," Yes, as said previously all of us don't quite trust Zannacross. And so, due to previous betrayals we are not keen on fallowing his desire. "

Ghaleon then says," Zannacross wishes to make all existence revolve around his will, but, I rather see more than one will control existence. "

Vayne nods and says,"

Yes, only you two truly have the power to sever the bound the link between the gods and are universe. That's why no matter what we have to get you out of hell in time to stop Zannacross

. "Ben nods and says,"

I get the point, glad even in hell not everyone is fallowing the Emperor of evil blindly. Still, I hope you guys have something planned. Still, what I don't get is that if there is a way out of hell, why did you all not take advantage of it?

" Slade nods and says,

" That's a simple question Ben Auro, because this method of escape is only useful for those that are not all ready deceased. The process is simple enough. The overseer of hell has a means of leaving this dimension to speak with Cosmos and the angels. And that would be the pillar of Purgatorio in the center of the building. That's your ticket out of here."

Lacus gets hopeful as she then says,"

So, it's as we figured, Shinnok is the one that is Cosmos 's administrator. But, what if he sides with Zannacross?"

Richter closes his eyes and says," It does not really matter, we only need divine magic to open the gateway between dimensions. You have that kind of power do you not Lacus Raystar? There for you all ready have your own key out of here. "

Ben nods and says," I guess it's not going to be as hard to get out of here as I figured it would be. Only problem is , can we really afford to count on no one else in hell being aware of this?

" Magus chuckles and says,

" Naturally so this will be a delicate operation. But, there is a way to get to our destination with minimal resistance. Are chubby fellow Janema here like many of the other mindless ogres around hell goes to Purgatory Spire in the middle of the Coctus Nile in the deepest level of hell to feast on souls on their last cycle of torment before they are reborn to the cycle of life as new souls in the realm of the living.

Some of us here are stationed to bring Janemba , it will be a simple method of having the rest of us be on the lookout for the Enji and escorting you to the top. I don't doubt there is a good chance are plan will be uncovered but, it's better than nothing.

" Lacus then looks tense as she then says,"

What's going to happen to all of you after this? If they find out you helped us, I doubt they will take it well.

" Loki chuckles and says,"

You truly are a child of Cosmos if you are concerned for are well being. We will likely be suffering till the end of time or be erased outright. But don't feel bad for are fates, we brought this on our selves. Not one of us was sent here by accident, we all sinned greatly by our own will. But, every one of us is prepared for the coming punishment if it means we won't be slaves to Zannacross for the rest of time.

"Van nods and says," Maybe it's our own arrogance, but, we seek some form of redemption from the lives we lived. However, it's not arrogant to think if Chaos Zannacross Necron is not stopped soon, all life will suffer.

" Jecht nods and says," That's right, that jackass will make sure nothing ever exists in any way but how he wants it, like some sort of sick game that's his to command. So, are you guys on board or not?"

Ben and Lacus don't even have to look at each other to know what their answers are as they both nod at the same time and says,"

All right, if this is real then we will go along with this. No matter what, I am not going to let Zannacross get away with all that he has done! So, if your serious about this then let's get do this! "

Raziel nods and says," Then come this way you two, we don't have a moment to waste.

" With that the rebels of hell tell the Enji the details of their plot as Ghaleon chuckles and says,

" I guess it's time to once and for all see if people can live in a world without a god, if they can control their own fates. If anyone has the strength to light such a path, theses two seem to be.

"With that Janemba claps his hands again and again and jumps up and down before looking at Lacus again.

Jecht laughs out loud and says," Don't mind him kid, he just thinks you're cute. Though, that might mean he wants to eat you."

Lacus laughs tensely as she then says,"

Oh, well I guess that means he won't give me up easily. That works, I think. "

With that Ben and Lacus proceed to put the rouge villains plot in to action and a few minutes later that means the two are squeezed in tight in what is suppose to be a giant Iron Maiden made for mass torture.

The villain's waste no time carrying the hero's across the river Styx.

As the unexpected allies then carry Ben and Lacus to their destination there cramped method of transportation has enough room for a eye-hole, and as Lacus looks out she sees Ganondorf riding by on a demonic hoarse and sees Vile, Cooler and others flying by before she then looks below the narrow spiral pathway and sees many people being tormented by numerous excoriating painful methods.

the two even spot people who look like Weil Zabi and Larxene, as the couple see someone roughly looking like Weil being crushed by a giant golden statue of Zannacross where Larxene , or at least some blond female is stuck to a rotating spiky wheel that keeps dipping in fire and when its out of the fire is being attacked by hellish harpies.

This site causes Lacus to feel ill as she looks away and says

," Even, if this is hell, it's so, sad to see so much suffering at once."

Ben nods and says,

" Lacus, it's nice of you to care even for these guys but remember, this is there punishment for the pain they caused when they are alive. Right now we have to focus on making in time to make sure those who have not done anything wrong suffer like this, or worse.

" Lacus nods as she sees Janemba jumping up and down like a child turning stray souls in to giant jelly beans while the rebel villains are in a tight circle around Ben and Lacus 's concealed Iron Maiden before she then says,"

As long as this is not a trap. I mean, there reasons are sound enough but, it could easily be a trick. I mean, what if this thing we are in is made just for us?"

Ben shrugs and says,

" Well, we will just have to stick are plan of moving fast. I, can't say for sure if they are telling the truth, but, I think they are for now. I, could see it in their eyes that they were serious about this to some degree or another."

Lacus responds with," Are you sure that's enough reason to trust them?"

Ben chuckles and says,' Maybe not, but it's the same kind of look in the eyes that allowed me to trust Max and Ezan even when things were doubtful. And, of course there was those eyes of yours that made me sure no matter what it was not wrong to believe in you." Lacus giggles and kisses Ben before she then says,"

Well, that's enough reason for me then. No matter what, it looks like this place is what they said it was.

"Ben then looks and sees that they are approaching a giant organic castle in the middle of a cold lake. This castle is surrounded by pillars of black fire that almost form a hurricane of darkness around the area and Ben is able to see that the top of this castle has a spiked obelisk glowing with energy before he then says,"

Well, this might be are ticket out of here after all, odd that it feels colder as we are getting closer. "

Lacus nods and says," I heard tales that the core of hell is colder then empty space. Guess we are about to find out if that's more than a myth."

Ben's eyes get deadly serious again as he then says,

" Guess we are going to have to go through the heart of darkness, the core of evil to survive. But, with the lives of everyone there is guess we don't have much of a choice.

"Lacus nods and says," It's just like you said Ben, if we stick together, we will get through this. I, know it.

" With that the two see that they are arriving at the edge of the Cocytus Nile before they see the ominous Spire of Purgatory in front of them. Ben sees many demonic guards and beasts guarding the front gates before he braces himself for all kinds of trouble. There spectral allies stop at the front gates before a large blue demon with wings named Jedah Dohma steps foreword and says,"

What business do you have here? Why are you not looking for Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar with the others?"

Jecht chuckles and says," We just looked around the entire seventh lair for those morons but could not find a trace. They are clever rats all right, it's going to be even sweeter seeing them be broken in to how things go down here.

"Loki then says," Meanwhile, we were told to set up one of the many devices used to, break them."

Raziel then points to the laughing Janemba before he then says,

" Also, its feeding time for Janemba, you know what happens when he gets hungry."

The guard grumbles and says,"

Of course I know, who would forget Pyron getting eaten because he was mistaken for a jelly bean! All right, go on in, just be on the lookout, those Enji Knights are the greatest enemies of the Emperor so they must be crafty."

Richter nods and says," We will keep a very close look out for those warriors of light, you can count on that.

"With that the guard nods and says,"

Proceed, if you want some extra fun, Shinnok and his followers are being broken in to submission as we speak."

Slade chuckles and says," Sounds like something worth seeing. Now, if you would excuse us we have a schedule to keep."

The demon guard nods and bangs his weapon against the door and moments later it opens. With that the group enters the castle and quickly takes an elevator to the top level of the castle. Ben and Lacus peep out of the Iron Maiden and see a man with pale skin in royal red clothes being chained up to a bloody spiked spinning wheel .

Behind him are two ogres, one with red skin, one with blue skin and wearing glasses. All three of the men are being hit with various painful objects by none other than Hazama!

Besides him is a shirtless man with long black hair and white pants and a muscular humanoid with blue skin and red eyes wearing blue and black armor that has a capital on his belt.

Hazama is choking the two ogres with his Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros snake chains and laughing before he then says,

" Oh come on boys, how stupid are you? What was your names, Goz and Mez or something? All you have to do is say you're sorry for being so ugly and stupid and the pain will stop and ill put your bones back in there proper places!

Man, Apocalypse theses guys really are pansies!

" The tall blue specter creature smirks and says,"

They were made to be perfect tools Hazama, obedient pawns made to serve Cosmos's ever whim. So obedient that they cannot see the written on the wall apparently. However, I expected more from you Shinnok. Even if you are a celestial one you must see that defying Zannacross is defying existence itself!"

The pale faced man groans as he then says,"

Your all fools, this rebellion will end and then you all will be back in your, AHHH!"

The black haired man punch's Shinnok hard enough to send him flying before warping behind him to grab him hard in the arm and crack it before he laughs madly and says,"

Shut up you pale faced loser! We won't be stopped by anyone now!

" Apocalypse then has his arm transform in to a mace and smash in to Shinnok's gut before he chuckles and says,"

Calm yourself Broly, save your blood lust for someone worth it. If this fool will not succumb to reason then he will fold with the rest of the deck of clowns soon enough. Oh, what are you all doing here?"

Ghaelon chuckles and says,

" We are here to feed the fat one and set up the coming show.

"Hazama laughs as he tips his fedora and says,"

Oh, is that something that Xiza and the others have set up? Looks like it's going to be the perfect kick off to the end of this filthy universe! Oh man, that Ben Auro was such a boy scout, I would have loved to tear in to him good before that blond baboon ruined my fun! Hopefully the others will track down that rat and his winged girlfriend so I can make up for lost time!"

With that Vayne nods at the others before he grins as Jecht sets the Iron Maiden down before saying

," Well Hazama, something tells me you might have the chance sooner then you expected.

" With that the Iron Maden begins to rumble before Hazama looks confused and says,"

Is something in that thing all ready or, GUH!"

In an instant the doors to the object get blown open and Ben blasts out and punch's the green haired demon before he can even react! As Hazama goes flying through the wall Lacus releases her Flower Funnels to barrage Broly and Apocalypse before they can respond and as the villains are bombarded with holy energy blasts she lands on the ground and says,

" You could say that."

Apocalypse snarls with rage as he then says,"

What is the meaning of this? How dumb are you traitors?"

Jecht chuckles and says,"

Stupid enough to lose everything over putting up with being Zannacross 's pet!"

Hazama gets back up looking furious as he then says

," My, are you morons trying to make no sense? Zannacross is going to create a world where we can do whatever we want and you want to stop it because you have to be part of a program? Looks like we found more trash that needs being thrown away before we can close up shop with the universe!

" Van is one of the many starting to power up before his sword glows and he then says,"

Think of us what you will, but we are not content with the god of darkness dictating how the rest of existence will be! We rather suffer for the rest of time then let this happen!"

Apocalypse begins to grow much larger as he then says,

" Glad your prepared heathens, because suffering is what you will get by the ton! You can't stop us, all you have done is brought the hero's to the firing squad!"

Broly laughs as a green aura begins to surround him before he then says," Yes, you're going to be broken in to little pieces for being such jokes!"

Ben looks at the evil trio and glares at them before he then says," I don't have time to waste on you I have places to be! "

with that Ben has his golden aura explode outward and this causes Broly to remember his most hatred memories before he gets enraged and then says,"

That golden light, your almost like, KAKAROT!"

With that Broly has his energy explode before he then gets much more bulked up, and has his hair turn golden before the pupils in his eyes vanish! Ben and Lacus step back before Ben moans and says,"

Oh come on, this guy almost looks like Brad with golden hair, and is nearly as strong as Brad was! Oh great, with that hair it's like me and Brad were mixed together!"

Lacus chuckles and says," Maybe, if Brad and some poor impostor of you fused together. But, in any case no matter what size you are you're not standing in are way! We will get past you and all others to get out of here and finish what we started!" Hazama laughs madly and says,"

What's that, you punks still think you can really win? Oh man, it's all ready over! Right now it's not even a tragedy we are talking about, it's a comedy about two lovebird morons throwing themselves in the fire! "

Ben gets annoyed as he then says," Maybe you think are struggle is a joke but it means everything to us!

" Broly stomps forward and causes the ground to shake before he then says,"

Shut up and die rat! I'll break your bones and get myself warmed up for my revenge on Kakarot!"

With that Hazama and Apocalypse power up as well as Hazama 's fedora goes flying off and he then says,"

That's right, let the show resume!"

With that Broly and Apocalypse both unleash various energy blasts and Razile then says,

" We must take them down quickly or the others will be here before we can move the plan forward!"

Ben slashes in half one of Broly 's incoming energy orbs and says,

" Sounds fine to me! Divine Flare Edge!" Ben at once charges at Broly and slashes him across the chest! The Legendary Super Saiyan grunts in pain before smiling and grabbing Ben by the head and unleashing a vicious head butt attack before he then says," Not bad for the chosen one I have heard about. But you can struggle all you want, in the end you are still going to die!

" Broly is about to unleash a energy sphere right at Ben's face, but Lacus grabs Broly 's arm with a energy ribbon to pull it back before promptly kicking Broly in the face hard enough to make him release Ben! Broly gets outraged and proceeds to try and trash both of them and as the two Enji move at full speed to avoid being hit Apocalypse tries to blast them in the back, only to be blasted himself! The blue skinned foe turns around to see he was hit by attacks from Magus Loki and Ghaleon before he snarls and says,

" Are you that in a hurry to be ripped to pieces! So be it!"

With that Apocalypse has his hands turn in to a drill and a sword but Van then powers up before he then says," Don't think we are so weak that we are just bugs for you to crush! Time for your lament, Imperial Slaughter !

"With that Luke Fon Fobre's former teacher slams his sword in to the ground and causes a pillar of energy to blast Apocalypse in to the air! Richter then charges at the foe before he then says,"

We are not anyone's dogs! Towering Inferno!

"Richter then has his weapons blaze with demonic flames before he slashes Apocalypse in the chest, just as Razile and Slade slash him at his knees and cause him to stagger!

Magus then blasts him with his powerful Dark Matter spell as Ghaleon unleashes his Dragon Meteor blast, and Vayne fires off his Inviolable Will energy blast to hit their target hard and cause Apocalypse to be blasted out of the building! Moments later energy snakes form out of the ground and grapple most of the rebels of hell before a ticked off Hazama then says

," Man, you're REALLY being a pain here! Maybe being rearranged to a nice couch will teach you a lesion."

Jecht cracks his neck before he then says,"

I am not some damn cough you smug twig! You talk too much you annoying mutt! Blitz King Smash!"

With that the former avatar of the Sin demon has his large sword explode with red energy before he goes to tackle Hazama! However the green haired demon ducks as Jech't blow smashes down the wall behind him before he says,"

Don't think I'll let a boor like you can stop me! Serpent's Internal Rapture!"

With that the former member of the Zannacross Emperor's hands kicks Jecht hard in the chest with a powered up kick! As Jecht goes flying Hazama unleashes a few more snake chains in to Jecht before he then says,"

Damn it, why won't you just die pig! Oh right, we are all ready dead! Hahha, I'll just have to go in to overtime! You strays are going to witness just what true pain is!

"He senses something and dodges attacks from Gabranth and Slade before Gabranth then says,

" Even strays have pride monster, stay down! Execution Wave!

" The former Arcadian Judge Master fires off a energy blast from his twin blades only for Hazama to dodge it and say, "

Oh please, your, GUH!"

With that Hazama is blasted through the chest with a spell from Loki before the green armored man then says,

" Don't try and out trick a master fool. That's for how you dared to treat Hela in your rampage!

Hazama cackles as he then says," What does that have to do with anything? Oh right, is that your daughter Loki? Oh so sorry for the, rough play but its nothing personal. Emperor Zannacross and Damonus made it very clear that all the old administrators of hell had to be put in there case and made a example of, and I like to not do things half way!

" Hazama then laughs madly as the demon of trickery unleashes a barrage of magical crows.

Meanwhile at this point Ben and Lacus have smashed Broly to the ground as well and land besides there allies. Broly then snickers and says,

" Damn you, ill smash you to pieces, ill crush all of you!"

Ben grins and says," For that to happen you will have to be stronger than us muscles."

With this both Hazama and Apocalypse get up before Hazama has the wound in his chest heal before he then says,"

You don't get it Enji, that's a moot point now! We can do this all day till you run out of steam!

" Apocalypse cackles and says,

" Yes, we are immortal vermin, you have no chance!"

Broly then says,"

So just relax and make this easier on us!"

Ben powers up before he then says," I don't care if your undying, there is always a path to victory if you look hard enough! And I think I found one! Let's go Lacus!"

With that the two jump up and instantly fires off their strongest energy beams, catching the evil trio off guard and they all get blasted out of the Spire! As Hazama gets blasted away he snarls and says,"

So what, think this is going to do anything but piss me off? Sooner or later I am going to get my hands around your girlfriends nice little, huh?"

Hazama then sees that he and the others are heading right for the hellish water outside before he then widens his eyes in terror and says

," NO! I, AHHH!"

With that Hazama, Apocalypse and Broly are blasted right in to the Coctus Nile, and are frozen instantly before they sink in to its depths! Ben sees the lair of dark ice refreeze instantly before he then says,"

Man, you guys were not kidding when you said to avoid the water no matter what.'

" Razile nods as he then says,"

Yes, this is the deepest part of hell for a reason. That water is the essence of suffering and misery itself, it drains all life, all energy when touched. However, there is no time to admire such a rarity, that's what you should be focusing on. "

The blue skinned demon points to a large wing shaped pillar outside the chamber to the right and as Ben and Lacus see this they see the object is glowing before Lacus then says,"

So, this is it, the door that will open a way out of hell?"

Shinnok weakly opens his eyes before he then says,"

So, your Ben Auro, and Lacus Raystar?"

Ben nods and says," That's right, and you're the guy who is suppose to be in charge here?"

Shinnok chuckles weakly and says,"

That's been in name only for a while now. The stronger demons have long since had no respect for my commands, they only put up with me because they feared retribution from heaven. However now that Zannacross is free they are riled up with hate. I assume you are here to try and put a stop to this?

" Lacus nods and says," That's the plan. We, don't know what we can do now, but we know we have to try."

Shinnok coughs and says,"

Then hurry, there is no time left to stall. Lacus, use your holy energy and use a warp spell on it and the portal will open.

" Ben grins and says,"

Sounds just how I like it, simple. All right, it's time to settle this once and for all, one way or another! So, huh?"

Ben and Lacus are about to dash out to try and give their escape plan a whirl when all of a sudden Janemba jumps in front of them! Janemba claps his hands like a infant and his massive fat is blocking the hero's path before Ben raises a eyebrow and says," Um, sorry but we don't have time for games." Lacus then fallows up with smiling nicely and saying,

" Yes, even as small as your role was it helped us get far so thank you Janemba. Still, we really have to get going now so, hey!"

Lacus is about to try and jump through the fat yellow demons side before all of a sudden a yellow wall forms right in front of her! Janemba wags his finger and laughs, as if in a mocking pose before Ben gets annoyed and says,

" Sorry pal but we are not in the mood for games. I don't know what you're pulling but I, GUH!"

With that Janemba punch's the air right in front of him, only for a riff in reality to form to have his fist appear right in front of Ben's face and smash him through the wall! Lacus at once gets furious as she then says," What is this, are you tricking us after all?"

Vayne looks as disturbed as her as he sees Janemba laugh with a much less innocent tone before he then says

" I assure you this was not are doing, he, has never displayed this kind of behavior before. It's almost like,

"Before he can finish Janemba then stretch's, and all of the holes in his stomach fire off a barrage of yellow energy blasts that bombard all of the renegade villains! Ben gets back up and jumps back to where Lacus is before he wipes the blood off his mouth and says,"

Tsc, I figured there would be one turn coat at least but still, talk about the one you least expected. Well fatso since you're not playing nice don't expect us to!

"With that Ben and Lacus both have their power levels surge, but this causes Janemba to laugh, before demonic aura explodes out of it! Janemba grins, before it narrows its eyes and says,"

Janemba, JANEMBA! HAHAH!

" With that Janemba has demonic energy blast out of its mouth, before its body pops like a balloon! Everyone gets tense as they see Janemba get smaller, before becoming a demonic red skinned demon with purple armor! As purple horns finish growing out of the new smaller Janemba the leaner devil of a being looks right at Ben and grins before unleashing a surge of energy to cause the entire area to tremble!

Lacus gets tenses' she then says,"

Such malice, this is no normal demon."

Ben nods and says,

" Maybe, but no matter what Janemba is he is going down!"

Ben charges at Janemba, only for the demon to extend his arm and smash Ben in to the ground hard! He instantly forms a red sword in his hand and snarls before going to try and slash Ben, only for Lacus to block the stab! She then falls to her knees from the pressure as she then says,"

Such power, to think that we could not detect it at all.

" Van gets back up and looks dismayed as he then says,"

There was no coincidence that this could have happened, they were on to us!

" With that everyone hears a uproar of evil laughter before Xiza then says,"

Of course, you think you defective band of traitors could really outwit us?"

Ben and the rest look up to see that Xiza, Ganondorf, Genesis, Marluxia Sigma Cell and the others have all surrounded them before Xehamaru laughs and says,

" Nice try you rebel scum, but, you really think we did not notice you all gathering together forming your little coup? We knew you were up to something, so we sent one of the oldest demon enforcers to dupe you heretics.

" Razile looks mortified as he then says," No, you were just setting us up all along?"

Janemba then smacks Lacus in the chest with his leg before laughing madly and Ganondorf then says,"

Precisely. We knew that this was the one place that could let you slip away from us. So, we just had to set the bait, and now this is the end of the line for every last one of you!

"Ben gets back up and looks determined as he then says,"

Who said anything about this being the end? It's the same as before, you're all just nothing but pests that won't go away! Don't act like you have the power to kill me scum!"

With that a pillar of darkness blasts out of the left before yet another demonic voice then says,"

Arrogant human, even if you are the ultimate product of your species and Cosmos 's champion, but you are FAR from invincible!"

With that a being descends from the dark fire and Ben sees a humanoid with a flaming head wearing a purple royal outfit with a cape get closer. Shinnok the widens his eyes and says,"

Dormammu, they even released you?"

This fiery demon chuckles and says,"

Of course, it's time for all of the dark side to have their due is it not? Besides Shinnok, I have long been the true master of hell, even while sealed away! Yes, it's time for all pretenses to be burned to ashes to the last atom and ill start with the chosen one and the spawn of Cosmos!

"Lacus then gets on the defensive as she then says,"

If you think another demon coming for us will scare us, you don't know us very well."

Dormammu snickers and says,"

I'll teach you to fear my name child, I am one of the most powerful demons in history! My power surpasses even most of the other demon lords, but I was sealed here before Zannacross even declared his rebellion against heaven. But, my rightful place will be asserted soon enough."

Xiza snickers and says,"

If you say so Dormammu. In any case Enji Knights as you can see all of the forces of evil since the dawn of time are gathering to watch you die, even you two rays of light can't out last this storm!"

Ben clutch's his fist as he then says,

" That's what you think, but I'll show you just what it means to be the savior of the universe!"

With that a loud roar shakes the area before a gigantic demon with two pairs of red eyes and dear like antlers lumbers over to the battle field before he then says,"

Enough words from this humans mouth! He will see how brave he really is when he faces the wrath of Trigon!"

Ben rolls his eyes and then says," That's right, keep coming, your all cannon folder to me anyway

." Freiza gets annoyed and says," You would be wise to not anger the ones in charge of your future any more then you would have you worthless monkey!"

With that Xehamaru cackles as he then says,"

It's clear this clown is not that wise Freiza, he persists on being a hero till the very end! So let him fulfill his role and see where it leads him! Now, what else could there be to further stack are odds?

Ah of course, awaken Hirudegarn!"

With that there is an explosion of darkness and right outside the castle a gigantic monster just as large as Trigon that has brown skin and looks like a cross between a demon and a bug jumps out and glares right at Ben and Lacus! Dormammu snickers and says,"

The likes of Janemba and Hirudegarn are sprits composed of all of the sin hate and despair amassed in hell since the dawn of existence itself! Your mere wills are nothing, and now it's time that annoyance resolve that has stood in the way of the dark sides domination for far too long!

"Ben gets determined as he then says,"

Go ahead and break it if you can, I won't make it easy for you! I'll show you, what power I really have!"

With that Ben powers up and as hisaura turns golden again Freiza, Cell, and all the others who ever crossed a Super Saiyan before freaks out as Freiza then says,"

Those eyes, THOSE EYES!

" Cell trembles as he then says," Damn you, you really are just like the other mutants of existence!"

Xiza rolls his eyes and says,

" Yes, his power is, quite deadly. But, don't lose your composure gentlemen. After all, he can kill us all he wants but that won't him get any ware! After all, I thought we were a rather rough bunch. In case anyone forgot, ill show how rough I can be!"

With that Xiza once more transforms in to his true larger four armed form before his aura explodes and Lacus then says,"

It does not matter if we can't beat you, all we have to do is get through you and get out of here!"

Xehamaru laughs and says,"

AH yes, then you can repeat your horrible performance against Emperor Zannacross yes? Face it you tragic princess of the light, there is no escape. You two have gone through many steps, but you're trying to climb higher then you can ever reach!

" Xehamaru then gathers power and transforms to his own demonic state before he then laughs and says,"

Yes, this whole end game has become a reality because it's clear that mortals have reached their limit! Now, enough of this! Sink in to the darkness forever!

" Lacus unleashes all of her power as well before she then says

," Never! All of you think humanity has gone as far as it can go, but we are not giving up yet! "

Ben nods and says,"

We talked about this long enough, so I'll just show you what I mean before I go on to stop Zannacross! It's not too late to win this; I'll make sure it's not! So come on dirt bags, if you want a piece of me then try it!

"Mateus smirks and says,"

My, it seems confronting death has made the chosen one delusional. Very well then, let's grant his wish!"

With that the legion of darkness proceeds to blast and smash at Ben, Lacus and their allies and the Enji Knight duo fight furiously to ward off the massive barrage of attacks heading their way to desperately fight through the mob of evil to get out of hell before it's too late! However, to make sure Ben and Lacus are indeed not to late we briefly leave there struggle to see just what their ultimate enemy is up to!

* * *

And for that, we shift the scheme once more to the throne room of Neo Pandemonium, where the supreme lord of the castle has just returned! Xemnas Sephiroth and the others have been prepare his forces as commanded and Xemnas sees Zannacross along with Damonus and Mukuro appear out of a pillar of darkness before he bows and says,"

Welcome back my master, I trust you were able to fulfill your desire?"

Zannacross chuckles and says,"

Naturally. Cosmos tried to be clever at this little game of hide and seek, but, she could not outfox her superior. Now then ladies and gentlemen, the rest of the Elite demon lords of the one true master of darkness have at last returned to resume their duties!"

With that Mukuro and her comrades step forward and the other members of the Empire see Mukuro,

the demonic master of warfare Zandoris,

the bald bloody tornado of carnage Dahak,

and the elderly looking but diabolical master of magic Genome Morgoth, all look around!

Zandoris looks at Kefka, Sephiroth, Xemnas and the others before he chuckles and says,"

So, these are the servants you recruited to free you my emperor? I suppose if they were able to revive you they are not as fragile as they appear.

" Sephiroth glares at Zandoris and grabs his Masamune before he then says,"

If you want to see just what terror we can produce, all you have to do is ask. Huh?"

Sephiroth turns around to see that Dahak is behind him with his hand on Sephiroth 's arm before he licks his lips and says,

" Because you revived the master ill let this slide this once but if you ever have the nerve to mock your superior again ill carve you apart! "

Zannacross chuckles as he sees the two villains glare at each other before he then says,"

Now then Dahak behave yourself theses individuals have proven themselves worthy of my approval so don't be jealous. After all, he shawl be your comrade in the coming rapture."

Dahak at once bows and says,"

As you wish my master ill take your word on it. So, now that we are all freed is your judgment to strike soon? I admit I am itching to watch the vermin squirm."

Zannacross instantly responds with,"

Patience Dahak, I know what your urge is I can assure you. Just a bit longer, and are glorious retribution can commence. Xemnas, I assume the preparations are going on schedule yes?"

Xemnas nods and says,"

Without a hitch, we are ready to proceed with operation Kingdom Hearts at your command.

" Zannacross goes back to his throne and says,"

Splendid, at last all the pieces I need for my absolute victory over all are nearly in place.

" Zandoris sighs as he crosses his arms before he then says,"

I don't blame you for all ready destroying the infidels that dare oppose you Emperor Zannacross, but it's a shame you all ready massacred the champions of this universe in one fell stroke if nothing else then because now no one will see how horrifying I can be. Oh well, the right is yours above all others of course.

" Kefka laughs and says," Hey bucko, just so you know that's not quite correct because that poster boy Ben Auro and the silly angel brat Lacus are still alive, unless the party in hell has all ready ended with their demise that is! "

Zannacross looks up at the sky and looks devious as he then says,"

I don't believe two pests that could cause even me problems will fall that quickly Kefka."

Zannacross closes his eyes and has an aura of darkness surround them before he then says,"

Yes, I can sense it, even while a undying army of hatred is trying to crush them, Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar still are alive. Tsc, They are even more stubborn then cockroaches.

"Mukuro looks annoyed and says

," Even after everything they still refuse to bow before you Master? Then we should do something about that this instant! Send me, before they can escape and, huh?"

She sees that Zannacross is looking at her with a annoyed glance before he then says,"

And they do what Mukuro? You think such kinds of beings can stop me? You think they are a threat to me?

" Mukuro instantly bows down and says," I beg your forgiveness for making you even think that my master! I, merely did not want them to interfere with your will any longer."

Zannacross grins and says,"

It's all right Mukuro; I know how passionate you are to me. But, this is truly nothing to feat, if they escape hell, they will just face an even harsher hell by my hands. Nothing they do can stop me, I have allowed there desperate fantasy to persists to prove this to them and everyone else.

"With that he waves his hand and the image of Ben and Lacus fighting off attacks from Xehamaru and Hirudegarn before laughing and saying

," Yes, show me the extent of your will hero's, and I'll show you the extent of its worthlessness.

From the light of hope, the fear of the darkness is born, and when the true superior force becomes evident, everything else crumbles. So, make sure the troops are ready Damonus, the moment where all inferior essence crumbles to nothingness is so very soon. So for now, let's just relax for the moment, and enjoy this flame of desperation before it flickers out at last, hahahah!"

So with this Zannacross leans back and looks on as his current subject of interest continues to put on a show for him and his followers.

* * *

However as we turn back to the stars of this story it's clear that they are nowhere near as relaxed as the god of darkness and as the view is now once more there intense struggle its clear why as at the moment Ben has just slashed away energy blasts from Trigon and Xehamaru before blocking Hirudegarn 's tail lash! He now tries to unleash a counter attack against the gigantic beast, only for Janemba to appear and block his strike! Ben then decides he has had enough of the red demons laugh and fires an energy blast from his hand right at his foe's face!

However, Janemba shocks him further by putting his hands in front of his face, and having a hole in reality appear to absorb the blast! Ben is shocked at this and says,"

What, the same powers to warp reality that Zannacross had? How many powers does this guy have? Whoa!

" Ben sees his own energy blast coming out of a portal behind him and blocks the blast only to be hit by Xiza Cell and Ganondorf and a large green skinned red haired bad guy named Bojack! Lacus sees Ben struggling and tries to come to his aid but can't get the room to get there with Dormammu Sigma Freiza Mateus and more blasting at her!

Lacus blocks the newest salvo of energy blasts, and lashes out with her energy ribbon to throw Mateus in to magic spells. She then back flips out of the way of a brutish giant oni named Moloch's fist and retorts by controlling the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and has a barrage of energy claws hit Moloch hard, slamming him in to his comrades! Lacus sees Ben is being blitzed by even more villain's and says,"

Watch out Ben!

"She jumps up to her boy friend' aid before Xehamaru in his demonic form warps in front of her and says,"

You should be more careful about yourself! Nightmare Raid!"

With that the lord of shadows unleashes a storm of energy bats that surround Lacus! Lacus promptly slices the bats with her ribbon and energy claws, only for those bats to explode on impact! Xehamaru snickers as he then says," It is touching how you two are fighting so hard to survive. But, this only proves what putting such faith in things such as love will get you! Now ill, Guh!

" Xehamaru was about to unleash another attack but gets blasted in the back and turns around to see Loki, Jecht, Slade and Van behind him! He looks furious and says,

" Just what do you traitors think is going to happen anyway? No matter what happens, the only things you will gain is ultimate suffering! "

Loki chuckles and says," Damned if we do, damned if we don't I suppose, but at least this way we can have tried to do something.

"Van nods and says,

" Sometimes are pride is the one thing we can control." Xehamaru laughs bitterly as he then has darkness explode around him and says," Even now, those with uncontrollable desires keep stalling the reformation of existence. Let's see what pride you have when you face the wrath of sin itself! Light of Malice! "

With that the former head of Sithantos unleashes a massive black energy beam to blow the group of renegade specters up! Jecht is blasted right in to the hellish waters outside and screams one last time before freezing solid and sinking to the bottom! Ben sees this and sees there other allies being pummeled before he then hears Xehamaru laugh madly before he then says,"

Yes, soon you and all the others who stand against us will be erased! None who oppose the will of the darkness will be spared!

"Ben then stabs Ganondorf in the head and tries to burst at Xehamaru only for Hirudegarn to try and body slams him! Ben then has the Divine Mugen Nova shine with energy before he then says,

" I don't care how big you are, you're not stopping me!

" With that Ben slashes at his yellow foe's chest, only for all of Hirudegarn's body to turn to purple smoke and vanish! Ben looks around and says,"

Was, he even more fragile than I thought? Huh?" Ben then feels a shockwave of power and turns around to see that Hirudegarn has reformed above him, with his mouth glowing with energy! A instant latter the massive demon fires off a full powered energy blast that fires off before Ben can react! As the explosion shakes the entire area Ben jumps back, only to cough up blood as he stares at the beast and says,"

Theses freaks are full of surprises; I have to get it together before I run out of energy."

He senses something and dodges another barrage of energy blasts before he sees Xiza unleashing a barrage of energy blasts. As Ben blocks theses ones as well the demon lord snickers and says,"

Why, why won't you just give up you filthy human!" Ben sees Xiza unleashes a barrage of bone like spikes from his body before he flash steps out of the way and says,"

Because, I can't afford to, it's as simple as that! Divine Atonement Slash!

" With that Ben strikes the ground with his holy sword, and causes dozens of golden energy swords to blast out of the ground and dive in to not only Xiza, but the villains around him! Ben keeps having more energy swords pour out as he then says," No matter what, I refuse to let my world die no matter what! I, AHH!"

With that dozens of blasts hit Ben on all sides as he sees many of the villains are taking the hits just to get to Ben! Xiza smirks as he smashes his tail in to Ben and grapples him by the neck before he then says,"

Your world is all ready dead Ben Auro! There is nothing left for you do to die with the things you so stubbornly stand by!

" As many more villain's barrage Ben and make him scream in pain Lacus tries to come to his aid only to be blasted by Trigon Dormammu and Janemba before she is blasted to the ground!

A instant later Hirudegarn smashes her with his foot hard enough to cause the entire area to shake Ganondorf cackles and says," Yes, this is it, the true conclusion to the war between light and darkness!

Too bad you realized all too late that we are the superior side!"

Ben tries to get back up only for more bad guys to blast him down before he then says,

" It's not over, till it's over scum bags! Besides, even if you are able to finish us, there will be others to fight your kind!

"Xehamaru then laughs and says,

" You mean your worthless friends? Please, if you can't stop us then there is no chance your pitiful band of vermin allies will do any better!"

Ben responds with," Funny, you thought I was no threat Xehamaru and look ho

w well that turned out? You, all of you keep assuming things, and refuse to see anything beyond your insane vision! Because you can't admit your wrong even after death, you will never have your way! The reason the darkness will never win is because the people of the universe will always reject it!

"Freiza laughs and says," You think that matters? Fool, in the end power decides everything; the powerless can either expect it or be erased for their arrogance! "

Xiza looks vicious as he then says," That's the one true law of reality Ben Auro, power triumphs all. Heh, you want to know just how hopeless your situation is? For all you have done, the least I can do is show you that!"

Xiza raises his hands in to the air and a portal of darkness appears, showing the result of the fight between Lacus and Ben's allies and Zannacross after the heroic pair were warped away by the dark god's magic. Xiza and many of the others have twisted faces of evil form before Ganondorf then says,"

If you still think hope remains, think again!"

Ben sees everyone attacking Zannacross on the magic wall of projection before he then says,"

What is this, is this what is going on while we have been here?"

Genesis responds with," No, this is what has all ready happened Ben Auro, this is the fate of all who oppose Zannacross.

"With that Ben and Lacus are horrified as they then see Zannacross shatter the combined attack of their friends, before sadistically killing everyone with his Extinction Typhoon spell! The Enji Knights can barley take seeing everyone being sucked in to the black hole before Ben then says,"

No, that's not true, that's just some cheap trick! No way that is what happened!"

Trigon snickers and says,

" This is the truth chosen one, all of those inferior beings combined are nothing to the one supreme master and they paid the ultimate price for thinking otherwise!

"Lacus cries out in agony as she then says,"

No, Master Myers, Terra, Yuna, Collete, everyone! It, it can't be real!

"Ben pounds the ground hard enough to shatter where his fist goes before he then says,

" No, NO! It can't be, it can't be real! Doug, James, Cloud, Ezan, Shinryudramon, everyone! I, let them all down!

"All the other villains laugh madly as Cell crosses his arms and says,

" Oh, it's not quite like that boy. I think from the looks of things you let every sap in the entire realm of the living down! Don't feel too bad, it's their fault for thinking such a thing would come true anyway! HAHAHA!"

Ganondorf nods as he then says," Yes, everything you have fought for is over, your failures, deal with it as you suffer till the end of time!"

Ganondorf then goes to unleash a Warlock Punch on Ben, only to be shocked that Ben does not even flinch!

Ben looks dazed as he does not even seem to notice Ganondorf as he then says,

" No, they can't be gone, I, would have sensed it, I would have felt something!

"Lacus is nearly losing control of her own emotions as she sees Ben's face full of turmoil before she sees Razile and the other rebels of hell being beaten horribly by the other villains! She then says,"

Oh, Ben, I am so sorry. This, this horrible pain, it has to end!"

Xiza narrows his eyes as he then says,

" It will end, when you submit to destiny at last! So do us all a favor, and DIE ALL READY! Reich's Judgment!

" With that Xiza tries to impale Ben with a bone drill, but as he dives for the chosen one Ben responds by glaring at Xiza before quietly saying,

" Never, I will NEVER GIVE UP!"

With that Ben unleashes a explosion of light energy that blasts Xiza and all the other villains away! Ben's anger explodes before he then says,

" I thought I made this clear! I will never, EVER let you get away with this! Even if you kill me, I won't stop till this is over! But you're not going to kill me, because I am tired of you getting in my way! All of you, your madness, your selfness, it caused so many people, so much pain! And, now your master has taken my friends, my family away! No, I won't expect this! GIVE THEM BACK!"

With that Ben's rage explodes and at the same time Lacus has her own holy aura explode before she then says,"

You, none of you will get away with this! We will survive this, Ben, don't leave my side, so that we make sure no one makes us be apart again!"

With that Lacus unleashes enough power to topple Hirudegarn like a paper castle as she then goes to hug Ben instantly. The two then look at the enemies gazing at them before they get along side each other and Ben then says

," That's right, no one is going to take us apart no matter what, I swear it! Lacus, come on, let's show them, just what are combined resolve is! "

With that Ben and Lacus hold hands before they both yell at the top of their lungs as they unleash all of their power in unison! The evil mob sees there magical auras are combining in to one massive column of light that seems to be covering all of hell! Xiza steps back as he feels the ground shake and sees many of the weaker villains smashed in to the ground before he then says,"

What is this, what is this power? They were both exhausted, they both were to drained to fight to their fullest! They are not machines, there energy is not unending no matter what state there emotional state is! I know about second winds but this is utter nonsense! "

Xehamaru sighs with exasperation before he then says,"

Before perhaps, but then you just HAD to show all of their friends die in front of their eyes! What were you thinking Xiza, that's quite likely the LAST thing you want to do to a hero whose power is influenced by their emotions! "

Cell gulps and says," Oh that's for sure. There power levels keep rising like there is no limit, incredible."

Freiza is starting to be covered with sweat as he then says,"

Oh great, this will surely end poorley.

" Cooler chuckles and says,"

Oh please, you always crack at the smallest problem baby brother. Yes there powers are massive but it's nothing to worry about. After all we are all ready dead so there is nothing they can,

" Before the purple former tyrant can respond a ray of light blasting out of the Enji team's aura hits him and vaporizes his body instantly before Ben and Lacus then ascend in to the air and Ben calmly says,

" I don't care how many times I have to kill you, me and Lacus are leaving this place now. Every force creates a echo, and this echo will be the cry of justice that destroys all of you!

"Xiza Xehamaru Ganondorf and the others struggle to regain there composure as one of the buildings sentries wields his dual edged blaze ax and says,"

You're not going anywhere Ben Auro. What has been lost will never be regained. Your time is done, and the glorious moment of Zannacross will now begin!

"With that he goes to attack Ben, only to be punched right in half by the furious golden haired Enji! Ben looks at Lacus and says,

" You take the back, I'll get the front side Lacus.

" Lacus quietly nods before a furious Trigon then says,

" Enough of this, FINISH THEM!"

With that the army of evil goes on the assault again but this time Ben and Lacus show they clearly have their second wind, as Ben slashes through several of his would be attackers in a second as Lacus just unleashes a barrier to block her opponent's assaults before unleashing a massive holy energy beam to vaporize them all!

Ben has just finished braking Ganondorf's swords before blocking Janemba 's sudden jab from the left.

He then counter attacks by unleashing a furious vertical slash that slashes the red demon's right horn off and breaks his sword! before jumping up and kicking his devilish foe right in the neck!

Janemba finds his neck is twisted around roars in pain and has his aura explode before all of a sudden he breaks up in to colored blocks and vanishes!

Ben just closes his eyes as he blocks Cell's incoming kick and slashes him in half before he then says,"

Don't think your games are going to faze me devil! "

With that he instantly turns around and fallows his instincts to punch behind him. He sees his gut feeling was spot on as that's just where Janemba's head was reforming! And since Ben's devilish foe was just about to unleash a mouth blast the blast backfires and sends Janemba flying, right in Lacus's direction!

Lacus sees the red foe coming for her and closes her eyes before she then extends her hand and has a barrage of light particles form in her free palm before she creates a rainbow sphere in it. Janemba sees Lacus and looks murderous as he goes to punch her in the face. However, Lacus takes the blow and releases the rainbow sphere of light, causing Janemba to have his back explode before he is consumed with light and vaporizes in to particles!

Xiza is watching the forces of hell be dismantled with little effort in front of him before he then says,

" No, you won't win, not this time Ben Auro! Your task is impossible to complete Ben Auro! You will never win, you can never grasp your victory!"

With that Hirudegarn roars and charges at Ben all ready unleashing its massive fist in to Ben's body! But even while that impact causes the entire mountain behind him to shatter Ben just shrugs it off before he then says,"

Of course I will, because if I don't, who will! Cosmic Dragon Fist!

" With that Ben bursts right at the center of his massive opponent and hits him with one furious punch with enough force to burst right through Hirudengarn like he was made of tissue paper! The giant demonic monster roars one last time before Ben's energy consumes him and causes him to shatter! Xehamaru then looks mortified as he then says,

" No, you won't win, its impossible! You will never win, no matter what you do!

" With that Ben responds with,

"Just because you can't think of us winning that does not mean it's the truth Xehamaru. We will keep the hope of everyone's wishes! We won't let the dream of the universe die! "

Xiza then snarls and says,

" No, the dream is dead, your time is dead! YOU'RE DEAD!"

With that Xiza, Trigon, Dormammu Cell Ganondorf Xehamaru and just about everyone else unleashes all of their most powerful attacks right at Ben! However Lacus then says,"

Why don't you jerks stop looking in your own deranged sight and realize we are not dead yet! We won't die, Ben and me refuse to die and this is just how strong are will to live is! Shinning Judgment Flare!"

She then fires her ultimate light blast just as Ben unleashes his Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten blast and the two beams form together to unleashes a massive explosion of light, strong enough to blow away all of the incoming attacks , and either blast or vaporize all of the villains around them! Xiza is consumed by the energy as he then says,"

NO! We can't lose now, its impossible! AHHH! Xehamaru then says,

" Is, this the ultimate power of light, the ultimate embodiment of love's desire? It, BURNS! GUH! "

With that light shines the entire area and when the light fades, all of the villain's are gone one way or another! Shinnok, his aides Goz and Mez, and the rebels of hell were all protected by the celestial ones magic and Shinnok is amazed as he takes in what he has just saw and says,

" I can barley take in that this was reality, but never the less it is no doubt the truth. Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar, were able to unleash enough power to repel the combined wrath of all of hell's most vile members. They, truly are the ones who can oppose, no, stop Zannacross! "

His lackey Goz nods and says,"

I'll say, they are pulling tricks that I thought were beyond anyone, even Goku and that other hero from long ago, Seyia! "

Ben and Lacus land on the ground and Ben takes a deep breath before he then says," It's nice to hear quiet for a bit, too bad it won't last long. We may have blown them far away but that keep them down for long if they really are undying specters. Lacus, you have enough energy to get us out of here?

" Lacus already walks up to the pillar and says," I should. I, just need to focus on casting a warp spell right? "

Razile, barley conscious from his injuries and amazed that Lacus and Ben have shifted their focus so fast just nods and says,"

That, should be the case."

Lacus then extends her wings and has her entire body glow before she then says

," Well, then let's get out of here Ben!"

She then fires a beam of holy energy in to the pillar, and the pillar responds by glowing white before firing a beam of energy in to the air! This beam then turns in to a circle that has light coming out of it before Shinnok then says,"

That's it, that's the gateway between the realms!

"Ben grins and says," Great job Lacus! Now, all that remains is to finish what we started! Are you ready?

" Lacus smiles and says,"

You bet Ben. We have overcome so much, and I know we will overcome this to. We simply have no choice but to win. So, no matter what let's show Zannacross just what are power can do! "

Ben nods as he clutch's the Divine Mugen Nova tightly and he then says,"

Yes, before it's too late, let's stop Zannacross from unleashing his nightmare! Everyone, thanks for the help. Er, I am not sure how you repay guys that are all ready dead though."

Vayne chuckles as he weakly stumbles over and then says,"

Just do what you were born to do Ben Auro, and prevent the shackles of the darkness from binding everyone.

" Ben gives a thumbs up before he then says,"

Sounds good to me. Zannacross thinks he knows are very nature, that he is in control of everything, but it's time to show him how wrong he is! I'll make him pay for killing everyone, ill avenge them all and destroy his insane scheme once and for all! Time, to finish this!"

With this he and Lacus dive in to the vortex, only for it to glow red before a ominous voice then says,

" Oh please. To the contrary to what you're expecting it's all ready finished Ben Auro!"

To Ben's horror Zannacross appears right in front of him!

Ben and Lacus at once get on guard as Lacus then says,"

Zannacross, have you come to finish us in your home dimension?"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

I can erase you specks of dust regardless of which realm I reside in. No, I am here because I am here to move the next stage of my plan forward. I have to extend my thanks, you made this far easier then it could have been. After all, it takes a lot of work getting your pawns to open a gateway between dimensions!

What, did you think I did not foresee this, that casting you in to hell was just a whim of mine? Once more you forget who you are dealing with you pathetic pawns; this was just what I was hoping for! I was not cretin you would progress this quickly but I knew sooner or later you would endure the onslaught of my followers and try to escape! And now, out of your ultimate desperation I thought you would like to know your resolution to stop me insured that the key to my ultimate victory would turn forward!

" Ben tries not to lose his nerve as he then says,

" What, why, why would you throw us in to hell just to let us try and escape?"

Shinnok then gasps as he then says,"

Unless, no, NO! AHHH!" With that a bolt of darkness blasts the celestial one away as Ben's other allies are blown away by the energy Zannacross is releasing! Zannacross then cackles madly as his eyes glow before he then says,"

Why would I want you to open a gateway between the dimensions human? That's easy, to hijack it to breach the barrier to what has been sealed from me for far too long! Xemnas, you may begin!"

With that Zannacross waves his hand and Ben sees the portal in front of them glow red, before it shows the throne room of Neo Pandemonium where Xemnas, Damonus and the others are all waiting!

Xemnas seems to have heard Zannacross and Ben can see him nod before he presses a button, before a statue appears in front of him! Lacus recalls that statue and says,"

Wait, that statue, that's, what tainted me with darkness! What's it doing there? "

Zannacross laughs deviously as he then says,"

Well Ma pache to make a long story short it, the Gendo Mazo statue is doing what its true purpose has been from the start! And once more, thanks to your willing contribution my long realized desire is about to be granted!"

Ben gets furious as he then says,"

What are you talking about? I had enough of, Ah!"

Ben sees shockwaves of darkness blast out of the portal as light is being transferred through the pillar beneath it to the statue on the other side before Zannacross then says,"

I know you hate my voice but I promise it will be over soon enough so sit there quietly so you can take in the final speech of your sad little life! You see, I and Xemnas were not collecting those Celestial Beasts all this time just for fun, oh no they were essential for my master plan to succeed!"

Lacus looks at the statue on the other side of the portal extending its arms and opening its mouth to release a stream of energy before she then gulps and says

," What, your saying that you were not collecting after the Celestial Beasts merely for more energy to revive you with?"

Zannacross responds with,"

Hardly, Axel, Saix Marluxia and all the others besides me and Xemnas thought the power they had would have them transcend past their limits and become gods, but in the end that was only partly the truth.

The true reason I sought out Gerzar Faltzer Levithus and the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside you is for there unique energy, the energy of former holy beings transformed in to beings of darkness! Such combined energies where the perfect key for me to open the one door that I could not unlock! " Ben is about to ask what the blazes his ultimate enemy is talking about before he gets his answer as he then sees on the other side of the portal the energy coming out of the Gendo Mazo is forming a trail of light, before in the distance it forms a large white door! Zannacross looks ecstatic as he then says,

" Yes, YES! It worked, just as I expected it to! I must thank you Lacus Raystar; it's thanks to you that I can at last have my ultimate revenge! Because you see, despite all my divine power, it still is not truly absolute, not as long as Cosmos exists! And since she is the other half of my existence, her powers are something I cannot erase so simply, like her power over heaven that prevents me or my forces from breaking in! However, her own forces can open a gateway to heaven with out to much effort so that means if a angel wished to open a doorway from one dimension, opening another doorway would not be too much of a add on. "

Lacus gets horrified as she then says,"

No, no, you can't be saying that, all of this was for me to open a door for you to heaven?"

Zannacross looks triumphant as he then says,"

Precisely my sinful child! I knew either you or any of Cosmos's pack of puppets would ever willingly open one for me, so I settled for the next best thing and just made you want to open a portal out of one dimension! Then with the power of the combined energies of the Celestial Beast I can now hijack that portal to remake it into a door that will open to any place I desire!"

Ben hears this and is mortified as he sees the white door of light on the other side of the vortex begin to open before he then says,"

So, you want to concur heaven itself?"

Zannacross laughs and says,"

Concur? Oh please, I want to DESTROY it! And now I will at last be able to unleash that desire, with the power of Kingdom Hearts! Yes, Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, the key that bypasses all dimensions , my key to absolute victory! And it's all thanks to you heroes. So bravo you have at last done your role of saving the universe, by allowing me to save it from the filth that plagues it! HAHAHAH!"

Ben and Lacus start to fully grasp just the extent of the Emperor of Darkness's ambitions before Ben then says,

" Zannacross, DAMN YOU to he, damn it! Even if you manipulated us to create this Kingdom Hearts of yours to get in to heaven you're never going to step through it because I am killing you right now! Neo Divine Flare Edge!"

Lacus nods as she then says," Yes, you have twisted things your way for the last time! "

With that Lacus and Ben both slash at Zannacross but the ruler of the empire of all darkness catch's both swords in his hands and says,

" You really expect to kill the embodiment of death and despair in his own native dimension? Ah, I can sense the anger, the hate, the fury you have for me! Even after all this time i never tire of such a rush! But if you think those feelings can concur me, think again!"

With that Zannacross unleashes blasts of energy from his eyes to hit both Enji and send them to the edge of the vortex! Zannacross has his hands glow red before he snickers and says,

" I know you did not have any plan to stop me, just sheer desperate hope that a miracle would rewrite this inevitable conclusion! But, there will be no change in the script warriors of light. You are just as easy to control as any other pawn, and now you're no longer anything but pests to me! And those that annoy me, are deleted!"

With that the water of Coytos begins to bubble up beneath them before turning in to a whirlpool as Zannacross then says,

" It seems even the worst hell has to offer you is not enough to break you stubborn maggots in to despair so ill have to do something special for you! Here is a fun fact, as you have all ready seen the deepest level of hell, the ninth zone of Cocytus Nile is the ultimate lair of darkness. As you see the rivers of pure sinful darkness freeze the life out of all who touch it. Normally those thrown in there are to be frozen in body as there mind is broken by sorrow before there souls are reincarnated. But, those that fall to the bottom are dragged in to the ultimate darkness of existence, the phantom zone that exists outside of time and space to be lost in the chaotic anti dimensional boundary where life can not exist! So how about rotting in the end of the darkness of time, where only pure nothingness awaits you for all eternity? LIFE FORCE DESTROYER!"

With that Zannacross then fires off another massive energy blast from his hand to blast Ben and Lacus to the whirlpool of darkness below them, which is opening up to form a red vortex at the bottom! The two struggle not to lose their ground but Zannacross unleashes all of his power to overwhelm them!

Ben tries to hang on as he then says,

" No, I can't, let you win! I can't let it end this way I have to, AHH!"

Zannacross then consumes the two as he then says,"

And yet it shawl end this way Ben Auro. For you are just a human and a broken angel, who dared to challenge your god. You think you are the ultimate virtues champion of your kind but that makes you the embodiment of all that is corrupt with mortals! Yes, your lust for your desires causes you to defy fate, your greed to acquire what you don't deserve, your sloth of being to lazy to expect your fate, your gluttony at consuming everything you set your eyes on, your envy for those superior to you, your wrath at anything that denies you your desires, and your pride at being such worthless beings, you have all the seven sins burning through you! You have lost hero, your failure is complete so now as the ultimate enjoyment of those that stand in my way, be granted the ultimate misery!"

With that he blasts Ben and Lacus even harder and the two brace themselves to try and fight back, before they are blasted in to the vortex of hell's water! Zannacross sees them be pushed all the way to the depths of the portal before they are consumed in to the Darkness Beyond time and has his red portal close at once before he laughs madly and says,

" Yes, at last, this is it, no matter what, nothing can stop me now!"

He instantly warps back to the throne room on Neo Pandemonium where the others are seeing the door of light, Kingdom Hearts open! Everyone sees a white light coming out of the door and it's a light strong enough to shatter the Necrocalcous guards in the area instantly! Damonus chuckles as he then says,"

At long last master, after all the setbacks and obstacles, your will has proved victorious once more! "

Ultimecia looks in awe of this doorway as she then says," So then, this is truly the gateway to the realm of light?"

Mukuro giggles and says," Did you not pay attention dear? It's just like Emperor Zannacross said, this is a gateway in to Cosmos's domain, now there is truly no place that can escape his wrath!"

Zannacross grins as he then says,"

Indeed. Cosmos, you hid away like the coward you are for all this time, but now it's time you face up to the true destiny of the universe. Rather than waste time battling your chosen pawns time and again, it is rather simple to erase the source of the opposition! So very soon, all will be under my command, and all of reality will be as I desire! Cosmos, get ready to die, for my unending rule has began! "

With that Zannacross and his forces prepare to advanced through Kingdom Hearts, and launch a assault on heaven itself! However, such a insane operation is to massive to keep in check now so we will have to hold it off till next time! Have Ben and Lacus truly failed there last chance and are doomed to die in the darkness beyond time and space? Is Zannacross truly unstoppable?

Only one way to find out so don't you even think about missing the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Zannacross his Demon Lords and the rest of his forces unleash a invasion on heaven itself, and the Emperor of Darkness at last fulfills his desire to force a confrontation from the one person that is equal to him in power, the Ethereal queen of all light Cosmos! Cosmos has no choice but to fight Zannacross and at last the ultimate battle between gods with a clash of power that can shatter the fabric of time and space itself explodes! While both beings are entirely immortal and suppose to be equal in power Zannacross shows just what true horrors his master plan is as he unleashes the true extend of his desire, a ambition that threatens all of existence! Meanwhile Ben and Lacus are on the very end of time itself and must struggle not to be lost between dimensions as they struggle to find each other along with a way out of this distorted hell! Can they find a way to escape, and more so find a way to make a difference to their enemies ultimate plan? Through the ultimate horror that releases supreme darkness and despair the true hope of light shines forth. To see if this light can shine through the apocalypse itself you will just have to see

_**Chapter 187: Showdown of the gods, Supreme Faith and Ultimate Ambition Collide! **_

See you there! But, before we depart, time for more authors notes. Ah first of all, just to make it clear, Kingdom Hearts is a gateway that goes through any dimension and is created by energy of light and darkness. Zannacross needed Lacus to open a dimensional vortexes in hell so that Kingdom Hearts could link that portal to a new one in heaven because Kingdom Hearts can only be anchored to existing portals. I know it's not quite how it works in the Kingdom Hearts games, but since after all that time I still have no clue what Kingdom Hearts is suppose to truly be ill just stick with my version lol.

The best way I can explain it is like the end of Digimon Season 2. For those that remember the villein Oikawa tried to open a gate to the digital world but was not someone who would be allowed in. Thus he used the children he brainwashed to try and force a gate from the human world to enter. However, the Digi Destine stopped him and in stead they were warped to a dream world. However, the truth was that the villein Myotismon was influencing Okiawa to enter the digital world, but used the powers of darkness to sabotage the portal and use it to enter the dream world so he could revive himself as MaloMyotismon. Kingdom Hearts in this story is like that, a door that can open to any world as long as the right person unlocks it.

Another similar situation could be how Ganondorf got Link to let him in to the Sacred Realm in Ocarina of Time. Link opened the door, Ganondorf just hijacked the destination more or less.

Hope that makes sense haha.

Also, just in case anyone asks in advance ill say the reason Kira did not appear in hell was that his sprit was at the moment in the trial phase in the afterlife and had not been sent yet. Also, if you're wondering why Brad did not show up its like I said, when he mutated his very soul was fractured so he did not even have a sprit when he died, he just was erased from all all, I think he has been annoying people long enough lol.

Also, if you forgot the reason Nightmare did not show up is that his soul as Sigfried is still in the Divine Mugen Nova after Brad killed him.

After all I hardly wanted to write him ever again in the story lol. Now yes, Mukuro is indeed acting like the hair loving witch Beynoentta. I figured while I liked her game but hated her personality having Mukuro have a makeover would be a nice bonus haha.

Ah yes, so long story short just some of the villains who appeared in today's chapter were Apocalypse and Minster Sinister, who were both from the X men series. Loki was the version that was the foe from the Thor Marvel hero, and Slade was the DC bad guy, and his Teen Titan cartoon version to be precise. Van was the bad guy from Tales of Abyss and Ricther was the bad guy from Dawn of the New World.

I, think I can safely say who Freiza Cell and the other Z warriors were from lol. Now then, Shinnok was from the Mortal Kombat series, he was around since 4 and that Sub Zero game.

Ghaleon is the main villain from the Lunar Sliver Star RPG and the sub villain to its sequel Lunar Eternal Blue. The games were classic RPG's for the Sega CD that had great remakes to the Playstaion one. The games have more charm then new gen RPG's so if anyone is looking for more classic fun I would recommend finding theses rarities if you can haha. Magus is the character from Chrono Trigger and Raziel is from the Legacy of Kain series. That would be another great series that sadly was cut short because of lack of notice. Sigh, it is such a shame that those days were full of game designers who wanted to make cool games and not just market made magnets. Sadly both the makers of Lunar and Legacy of Kain went down under in the passage to the new generation games. Sigh, between finding out all the lies of Marvel VS Capcom Three and how slanted Dissida two's turning out to be sometimes I wonder if I should stop trusting game companies and their broken promises all together lol.

Well, that's for another time I suppose. In any case that's enough ranting about things that disgust me for now so thanks for all the reviews, once more hope to see more for this chapter, and till next time!


	78. C187: Cosmos and Zannacross 's Showdown!

_**Chapter 187: Cosmos and Zannacross, Showdown of the Longest Grudge! Collision of Supreme Divine Faith and Ultimate Evil Ambition! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are star hero's Ben and Lacus were desperately clinging on to hope, and their very lives, as nearly the entire population of hell was trying to painfully smash them off over the edge! Thanks to Zannacross showing he is more than eager to live up to his reputation the Enji Duo found themselves surrounded by all, or at least nearly all of the enemies from there carrier, with some more of the most vicious bad guys in the history of the universe like Freiza his brother Cooler, Cell and ancient powerful demons like Trigon and Dormammu! But even though they were weakened and wounded the Enji Knights refused to back down and fought through the onslaught and managed to elude the evil mob! However, while they escaped they quickly realized that they had no idea where to go but thankfully luck shined down even to hell as they were approached by Vayne Soldier and Razeil, members of hell who despite everything where not keen on being Zannacross 's pawns! While Ben and Lacus were not exactly trusting this hand being offered to them they realized they had little time to waste and gave it a shot.

As they descended in to hell they found that Slade Wilson, Richter Albend,Tear's brother Van Grants, Tidus 's father Jecht, the brother of Basch the former Arcadian Judge Master Gabranth, the dark Wizard Magus, a former hero turned magical emperor Ghaleon and even a demon of trickery by the name of Loki were all willing to help Ben and Lacus break out of hell! The plan was to use the " empty minded" giant jolly demon Janemba as a way in to the deepest layer, the ninth zone of hell to get in to the strong hold of Cosmos's former appointed overseer of hell Shinnok and use the Pillar of Purgatorio in his Spire of Purgatory to open a portal!

With this the hero's put their faith in to the evil roughs. Lucky for them the band of specters were true to their word and after sneaking in to the castle around Coctus Nile and blasting away Hazama Apocalypse and the former legendary Super Sayian Broly without getting the attention of the rest of hell's population it almost seemed that Ben and Lacus were going to get out without as much violent harassment as they figured!

But sadly like their usual luck turned a sharp dive as it seemed there gray colored supporters had a snitch in there group! However everyone was shocked as the traitor was none other than Janemba, who revealed his true nature was not so jolly as he quickly transformed in to a much smaller, and far more stronger and sinister shape!

To everyone's cringe it seems Janemba was a sleeper agent in hell sent to spy and root out traitors and in the blink of an eye the rest of the followers of Zannacross had their pray surrounded! With such powerful ancient demons like Janemba, Hirudgarn, Trigon Dormammu and all the others barraging Ben and Lacus, even their powers were being worn down! Too bad for the bad guys to most of the wiser ones cringes Xiza did not learn from history and showed Ben and Lacus Zannacross massacring their friends and allies before their eyes! Xiza paid for that dearly as Ben and Lacus were rejuvenated and unleashed their combined enraged power with such force that the entire force of hell could not stop them from blowing everyone away! With no time to lose Lacus at once used her angelic powers on the pillar of Purgatorio to open a vortex between the dimensions!

However this spark of hope quickly exploded in to yet another nightmare as none other than Zannacross appeared before them and revealed their actions were just what he expected of them to be! Because in the end the supreme emperor of darkness did not banish the two heroes' just for fun, but to move his plans of ultimate revenge and conquest forward! For the hero's soon saw that after all of this time Zannacross as Ravxen had not had Xemnas and the other Dark Enji gather the Celestial Beasts to keep them busy, they were to be harvested so that there light and dark energies could be used to form a celestial door between dimensions, the door between worlds called Kingdom Hearts!

And at last the ultimate scope of the Shin Emperor of the Zannacross Empire's ambitions was at last revealed as Zannacross used Lacus's power to open a portal for him to use Kingdom Hearts to hijack its destination to none other than the realm of Heaven itself so that he could settle the score with his oldest enemy of all, Cosmos! Ben and Lacus desperately tried to stop the Dark Master but there hate for him just made him even stronger as he blasted them to an even deeper hell, the darkness beyond time where time and space itself are distorted, and no life exists at all!

With the hero's of light trapped in their foe's ultimate punishment and with Zannacross all ready having free his four other demon lords Mukuro Zandoris Dahak and Morgoth to add to his forces, it seems that one way or another, the final phase of this war between light and darkness is about to begin! But can Ben and Lacus manage to escape from there even more grave situation in time to make sure that it does not end with evil winning it all?

Only one way to find out, so let the upheaval of heaven and hell commence!

* * *

And as we start this dimensional upheaval in none other than a place in the clouds of heaven, where a bunch of people have just finished singing a song before the leader of the group laughs and then says," Wow, that was great everyone, that was almost as good as the chorus we had one thousand years ago!

Who wants to go again?

" A short bald headed man wearing a orange martial arts outfit with the symbol for the turtle on the back then gets up and says,"

Oh man, I don't think I have the time. I want to try out my new karaoke song badly but the next round of this year's Heavily Martial Arts Tournament is going to start soon and I don't want to get a crummy seat like last year.

"The women leading the group then giggles and says,"

Don't worry, there is no rush there is still plenty of time before the semi finals Krillen.

We have all the time in the, oh?" All of a sudden everyone feels the ground shake before lightning bolts blast down! With some of the people in the group being in paradise for millions of years they are not sure what to make of it before Ariel looks confused and says,

" Oh, is someone performing a magic trick today?

" Everyone then sees a large white door form, and it's Kingdom Hearts! As Kingdom Hearts opens up everyone is still confused as a man next to Krillen, a man wearing an outfit like him only larger with long black hair then says,"

What is going on? Did someone want to join in?"

With that an explosion of dark energy blasts the gates of Kingdom Hearts wide open, as none other than Zannacross himself steps out of the gates! Moments later Damonus, Xemnas, Sephiroth and the other Demon Lords and villains step out of the gate before the same long haired man then says,"

Who are these guys? Where they special or something and died all together to get a fancy entrance in to heaven?

" Krillen then sees dark energy forming out of Kingdom Hearts before he gulps and says

," I hope so Yamcha, but, I have this odd feeling."

Zannacross looks around and sees the people around him staring at him before he takes a deep breath and says,"

It's been quite the long time since I felt this aura. It seems Cosmos is quite fond of staleness, this looks like the Elysian Fields and they would appear to look just like how I remember it the last time I set foot here.

" Mukuro smells the air and looks disgusted as she then says,"

What an unpleasant stench, this place really is overflowing with weakness, with trash!

"Kuja chuckles and says," I suppose since this is the realm of pure light heaven would not be the most, comfortable place for beings of pure darkness."

Morgoth nods and says,"

Yes, this entire dimension is filled with holy energy; lesser beings of darkness would shatter instantly. It would be a pity if that's the best defense they have for us though; they will see that are kind don't fold so simply."

Damonus then has fire swirl around his hand before he then says,"

Even so, just keep in mind we are at a natural disadvantage in this dimension."

Zandoris takes out his swords and says," Maybe so, but compared to the power we weld such advantages are a moot point.

"Dahak chuckles as he licks his blade and says,

" All right all ready I get the gist of it! If we are all set let's begin, I have a long awaited appetite to quench!"

Yamcha and Krilln and a few others walk up to the villains as Yamcha then says,

" Um, I don't know what show you guys are trying to perform but we still have this spot for another half hour. Don't worry; there are plenty of other spots. Who are you guys anyway?"

Zannacross snickers as he then says,"

How delightful, they are in such bliss here they are obvious to anything other than there paradise. Who am I you ask human? Sorry to be the bringer of bad news but I am the one who has come to end your long dreams and wake up the universe from its decayed slumber to bring it to its proper order.

"Krillen and Yamcha look at each other before Yamcha then says,"

Dude, are you serious?"

Zannacross snickers as he then says," Well, I am not sorry but I am going to do this anyway, HAHAHA!"

As Zannacross looks sadistically delighted Krillen and Yamcah look at each other before Krillen then says,"

Yah um, that's not very nice. I don't know if King Yamma or someone around there missed up on sending you jokers to hell but, that kind of behavior is not welcomed here. So, you should sho now before things get rough.' Mukuro cackles with laugher and says,"

What a silly little man. Do you know who you dare mock human? You better change your tone you ugly bald man before I pluck it right off!"

Krillen gets insulted as he then says,"

Hey watch it lady I have a wife and a child and a long line of grand children you know! I don't know who you guys are but you look like bad news! We may not look like it but we are stronger then we look so this is your last chance to give up this crazy idea of yours! Huh?"

All of a sudden all of the demon lords and the other villains begin powering up before Zannacross chuckles and says,"

You are indeed stronger then the avengers mortal, but that means little when you're dealing with the most powerful being in existence! Bow before your true master and submit to the darkness, for I am the most powerful being in the universe and the one being who has the right to rule all of time and space. Tremble in terror, for the Emperor of all darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron has returned!"

The natives of heaven then see Zannacross release his energy, and cause the sky to turn dark as the whole area seems to bend from the evil overlord's energy! Krillen then gulps as he then says,

" Oh great, this guy seems as a bigger ego then Freiza and has a more massive power level than Majin Buu and all the others I ever felt! Um, Yamcha I think we better find Goku and, AHH!"

With that Krillen finds himself being grabbed in the neck by Dahak before the bald demon lord looks right in to the smaller man's eyes and says,"

I think I'll start things off with cracking open this melon of a head you filth!"

Yamcha gets furious as he then says," No you won't you freak, Wolf Fang Fist!"

With that the black haired man channels his magical energy in to his fist and punch's Dahak right in the neck! However the outcome of this attack is Yamcha breaking his own hand before he then falls back and then says,"

Ow, that did not, GUH!"

Yamcha is instantly impaled in the heart by the right chain blade on the demon lord's right hand extends and goes right through the human before he then says," Your voice annoys me, die like the filthy dog you are! "

With that Dahak unleashes energy blasts from his two hands to blow away both of the orange wearing humans! While that might have been another score to the Krillen and Yamcha thrash count it does not add to his death count due to being all ready dead but as they land burnt and bloody they are in tremendous pain regardless! The others around them are shocked by such brutally as Exdeath then says,

" Look at them, it's like they don't know what fear and pain is!"

Xemnas then chuckles and says," That's because one way or another theses beings have forgotten the feelings of sorrow, fear, and pain."

Zannacross then crosses his arms and says," Then how about you all reintroduce them to the despair of darkness. "

With that the bad guys at once begin their assault and in mere seconds screams fill the sky. Damonus then goes up to Zannacross and says,"

My emperor, I am just curious, what is the route you wish this invasion to take?"

Zannacross looks up and says,"

Heaven's layout resembles the basic layout of hell Damonus, it's divided in zones and of course Cosmos's primary abode is in the center of this dimension. So with that are attack plan is the very basic but oh so effective strategy of charging in a straight line gleefully massacring anything that stands in are way till Cosmos no longer has any curtains to hide under!

"Zannacross then sees a flash of light before he then sees many angels and other warriors and hero's of heaven coming out of the sky before he has his favorite sword form out of the ground in front of him and he then says,"

Did they truly take this long to notice my presence? Either they are more lazy then I assumed or they are in denial that this is really happening. But, it's no illusion, I'll make that clear to every being in existence soon enough!"

With that once more the Emperor of Darkness has his battle helmet form around his head before his eyes glow red and more Necrocalcous and other monsters appear out of Kingdom Hearts! Morgoth raises his own staff as it causes dark energy to surge out of him and have new gigantic armored skyscraper sized demons begin to sprout up around Morgoth.

Zannacross then looks amused and says,

" Now, it's time I shatter the cycle of complicacy and slash apart the delusions of those that support such a corrupt sham of existence!

All beings kneel, your master is here to bring things in order and there is nowhere in all of time and space of existence that can escape my wrath! The rapture of the universe begins now!"

With this he is about to move forward before he sees a girl looking like she is in her late teens wearing jeans , a short red shirt, having black hair and a bandanna on her head runs up and says,

" We are never going to listen to you, your just a big bully! My dad and Grand dad will make you pay if you don't watch it so knock it off!

" Zannacross chuckles with amusement as he then says," Oh, you think such threats will scare me? Just who do you think you are?"

The girl looks confident as she then says," I am Pan, the grand daughter of the great, AHH!"

With that she is smashed to the ground by a giant demonic heel, formed by Mukruo's transforming hair! Mukuro glares at Pan's eyes before she then says

," Insolent brat, such a tone will not be tolerated to the grand master of all!

" Pan looks annoyed and says," Shut up you hag!"

This strikes a cord with the female devil before she glares at Pan and says,"

Oh that's it, time your taught a lesson human!"

With that Mukuro kicks Pain in to the air before her hair transforms in to a monstrous crow and devours her!

Zannacross then says," Thank you for that Mukuro, her voice all ready was annoying.

Now that the theme for today is set, lets show everyone that a paradise is no more! Yes, no place is safe, from my wrath!"

With that Zannacross instantly unleashes his murderous desires as he instantly bats away an incoming holy energy ray before warping in front of the nearest angels Noah and Nicolais and grabbing the winged warriors before unleashing a surge of darkness form his palm to cremate the celestial ones! As the angels screams in agony before being erased its clear to everyone in heaven that the ultimate nightmare has become a reality, heaven itself is under siege!

* * *

And we now turn are view to Zannacross's ultimate target, Cosmos herself! Cosmos is still in the Sanctuary of Order and at the moment even more angels are gathering around there leader. Cosmos sees Zannacross his demon lords and the rest of his forces causing havoc, and can feel the shockwaves from his power directly before she looks sad and says,"

So, after all of this time it's come to this, Zannacross has once more found a loophole in my safety measures and has ended his exile from heaven. Zannacross, even if you are the core of all darkness even you must realize your ambitions are utterly insane. I tried to not interfere directly for all this time to not damage the stability of the universe but now I have little choice but to live up to my duties or the disturbances caused to reality itself will be far more damaging."

One of her angels, the arch angel of combat Indalecio nods grimly as he readies his sword and says,

" Yes, this is escalating far worse then we could ever have expected. Zannacross, it's clear he spent every moment of his imprisonment plotting his revenge, and ironing out any mistakes in his plot. So far, his hand has trumped ours. He did not play his usual preferred games of torment with the Enji and the others; he showed his true power from the start and slathered them without mercy. He, even sent Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar to hell just to trick them in to opening a dimensional gateway in to heaven! We, were swept up by his cunning, and now we must rally all of the forces of light there is to insure this is not where the darkness prevails! "

With that Adam Warlock then frowns and says,"

I admit, the fact that he was able to finish both Ben and Lacus with such ease, derail are prophecy with such little effort, makes me feel more than a little uneasy.'

Cosmos closes her eyes before her body glows with light and she then says,

" Ben and Lacus are not dead Adam. Zannacross just blasted them in to the darkness beyond time, or to be more precise the unstable realm between dimensions where even the rules of reality itself can be distorted. Zannacross may expect them the fate he desires for them there, but I can sense both of their sprits even now, they are blowing against this cold merciless storm but still stand."

King Kai, knowing that Cosmos's senses have never failed since the start of time nods and says,"

They clearly are powerful and determined to live if they can even survive that phantom zone. "

Metron ponders as he then says,"

Yes, but if that stubbornness will help them is another story King Kai. Few beings in the entire history of the universe have ever stepped in to the Darkness Beyond time, and as far as I know, and I know a lot, that no one has ever escaped it. However, I wonder if helping them escape will even help us now, they clearly failed are expectations to overcome Zannacross 's power."

Cosmos looks resolute as she then says,

" Have they truly failed Metron? Even while being in hell, surrounded by their enemies they still did not give up hope and almost escaped it. Even if there powers were dismissed by Zannacross they still refused to submit to his will. They are still the true saviors of the light; they just need to fully realize the power that is needed to vanquish the ultimate evil. True they failed to complete their duty at the first chance they had, but as the sayings go, sometimes one can only learn success by failure, and fail to try again. Yes, to rebound from near hopeless despair is the strongest quality of humans, and the compassion to be willing to give another chance is needed for any hope of peace, for hope of a better future. I still believe, I know Ben and Lacus can save the universe from darkness, even if I have to give them a little help. "

With that heaven trembles once more before King Kai's own supervisor, the director of the Kai's the yellow skinned Grand Kai then gulps as he then says,

" No disrespect Cosmos but I don't know if at this point there is even time for those kids to have a second chance."

Cosmos then stands up and slowly walks forward as a holy aura surrounds her and gets larger each second before she then says

," There will be, I have all ready taken the moves to insure so. And, to insure there is future and hope for the universe, now I will try to end this matter myself. Zannacross, he believes he knows best, he always has acted like his logic was absolute, that nothing could change it and that any defiance was refusing to expect his logic.

However, Zannacross has never even taken weight that lesser beings had anything of value to him, that everyone in the entire universe are just objects that if they don't play by his script, by his expectations are useless. He refuses to realize that the wills of mortal souls have just as much a right to have their desires granted as he does. Even if I am the highs state of being, I have long since realized that even I can miss something, make mistakes. Even someone with all the power and knowledge there is can be clouded from the truth. Sometimes, it's the powerless who only are able to barley cling on to living, that they are able to realize the true valuing of living.

Zannacross will never win if he can never comprehend what it means to live, what makes people truly fight for what they care for. And he will also never win if he assumes his plans are invincible. I have taken my own preparations to insure even in the worst case scenario, that the light of hope for this universe can endure, that the short sited impulses of the darkness won't destroy everything. "

With that Cosmos extends her hand and a pillar of golden energy blasts out in front of her. The throne she was sitting on then slits in half as a small round golden crystal, radiating with celestial energy then shimmers before vanishing in a flash of light! Indalecio, Warlock, King Kai and the others are all shocked as Minerva then says,"

Cosmos, was that what I think it was?"

Cosmos walks forward before many wings extend out of her back and she then says,

" Everyone, Zannacross is coming this way. I can feel him reaching out for me in my consciousness; he is taunting me all ready. When Zannacross arrives for your own safety do not aid me. If Zannacross unleashes his full power then the only way I can successfully repel his assault is to respond with a level of energy equal to that force, and such a clash of power can shatter entire galaxies with ease. "

Adam Warlock then says," Cosmos, please, be careful. If you where to somehow fall to Zannacross, that would mean the end of everything!"

Cosmos turns to the golden haired orange skinned angel and smiles before she then says,"

Do not play in to Zannacross and his follower's campaign of terror, never give up hope. Don't worry; I have no intention of letting Zannacross win. And, even if the worst happens, I know that there is still a future. Now, the time for preparations and ideals to end, now is the time to see whose resolve, whose logic is truly superior. Zannacross, you went to such lengths to have this reunion then I won't deny it to you. But don't expect it to go as you envisioned. Its time, to see what the true destiny of the universe is, what the ultimate desire of living beings truly are.

"

* * *

With that the Supreme deity of light prepares to do what she must to defend heaven and the rest of existence. But, before we go on to see what Cosmos's grand gambit's true shape is, we briefly leave this holy war to see how her two star players are faring. And to find this out we now turn the scène to where Ben and Lacus where blasted in to last time, the Darkness Beyond time!

Ben's current status is, dark to say the least because as Ben has just managed to open his eyes again he sees nothing at all! Ben makes sure his eyes are open before he then realizes that he can't breathe either! Ben quickly casts a magic spell to give himself a sphere of oxygen as he looks around and says,"

What the, what happened? Zannacross blasted us to the depths of that ocean in hell, are we still in it?

"Ben looks up, down, and everywhere else but can't see anything at all before he gets tense and says,"

What is this, did Zannacross trap us in some spell? Lacus, can you, Lacus!

" Ben is horrified to realize that he can't see Lacus, or sense her at all! Ben flies up and down, but might as well go nowhere because it all is the same, pure darkness! Ben is getting even more upset as he then says,"

Lacus, what happened? If I survived, there is no way she that blast did her in! We, got hit in to the same place, how long have I been knocked out?

"Ben looks around and still can't sense anything at all before he then says,

" Damn it Zannacross, what trick is this now? Do you think, you can throw me in another one of your spells and think you can get me to give up? I don't think you get it, when I said I won't give up no matter what, I MEANT IT!"

With that Ben gives out a defiant yell as his energy explodes! However as his aura flares up he is shocked to see his golden energy splinter off, and cause the area of space around him to ripple like it was water! Ben sees sparks of red energy form all around him before he then says,"

Now what is it? Is this place, feeding off my energy or something? Ah!"

Ben gasps in pain as he realizes the last attack Zannacross inflicted on him is causing his back and his right arm to feel like its melting before he coughs up blood only to see that blood to float away before he then says,"

Great, I barley have any energy to spare, and the rules of whatever realm Zannacross stuffed us in to seem to be no rules at all.

"Ben is so tired that he can no longer keep himself in the air and falls, only to be shocked that he lands on the ground only seconds later! Ben looks down, and with the light from the Divine Mugen Nova he can faintly see his own reflection like he was standing on a mirror before he then says,"

Well, I got through mazes before, I'll just have to go through another one! I, can't be tripped up by this, I have to hurry and figure a way out of this before it's too late for everyone!

"Ben all of a sudden hears faint echoes of voices and turns around before he then says,"

What the, is, someone there?" He then hears a faint voice then says,"

It's all ready to late, for everything. Everything is gone.

" Ben is shocked to see pale ghostly images of Doug, James, Cloud, Shinryudramon and many of his friends forming around him before Ben then says,

" What the, everyone, your alive?" The spectral image of Ezan weakly says

," It's too late, we are dead and you have failed, it's all over. In the end it was the destiny of man to fall to darkness, the grip evil has on us is to tight. "

Others all begin to say that as well and as Ben hears the words its over again and again he gets annoyed as he then says,"

What the, I was just starting to think about them, and now they are all here? Am, I trapped in some illusion, is this, some sort of fear tactic Zannacross? Haha, don't think that can stop me! I know it's not over, ill prove it, once I get out of this and defeat you! Well, if everything looks the same, I guess going straight for a while can't be too bad a start.

" Ben walks forward holding his bloody shoulder before the ghosts continue to surround him as the one looking like Master Myers then says,"

It's too late, your efforts, in the end they have only caused misery. Your dream is a failure."

Ben gets anger as he slashes the ghost away and says,

" Be quite, you're not even good at impersonating him! It's not over, I refuse to let this be the end, for this to be the result of all I fought for! I know it's not the end, because Lacus is not gone, I know it! I can't feel her, but if she died, I would have felt something. So, I just have to find where she went. Even this darkness beyond time, can't keep are combined power at bay. So, I just have to find her, before, it's too late. Please, hang on Lacus, I won't fail you, I promise!"

With that Ben staggers on desperately trying to find Lacus or something useful, but only seems to make as much progress as Squall did getting out of the chaos of time in the end of Final Fantasy 8!

* * *

However, while Ben does not know it Lacus is going through the same situation as he in another location of this bizarre chaos dimension and we now turn to her walking around lost in the darkness! While she is as confused as Ben she to is refusing to give up and is flying up trying to find anything. At the moment she is trying to use all of her power to locate Ben but can't before she sighs in disappointment and says,"

This dimension, it seems Zannacross was not lying when he said the rules of reality seem to not comply here. Kisara, do, you recall him ever saying anything about this Darkness Beyond time? "

A few seconds later Lacus gets her answer as the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon then says insider her head the words of,"

I, do remember something. I remember, right before Zannacross transformed me in the days I was a prisoner in his castle he was talking to Damonus. It, was about threaten to banish one of the other demon lords if they failed to fallow his commands again. Damonus asked him if there was any escape and Zannacross said that it was the ultimate place to destroy unwanted life. It's clear only his kind of power, the power of a god can get someone out of a place like this."

Lacus remains determined as she then says,

" If that's all then I am sure we can escape now. If I can open a portal out of hell I can open a portal out of this insane place.

" Kisara chuckles and says," Such confidence girl, but are you cretin that it will be as easy here?"

Lacus responds with,"

It does not matter, ill just make it work one way or another. But before I do, I have to find Ben no matter what. I am not leaving him, especially in a place like this. I don't know how far we were split up after we got in here, but it's all a moot point in the end. No matter what, I'll find Ben even if the distance is the span of galaxies! We promised each other that we would survive this together and I will keep that promise to him. Oh?"

Lacus is shocked as she flies upward the area in front of her and sees the ghostly image of Ben appear! She at once beams with relief as she then says,"

Ben, you're ok! I knew it, I knew you were not dead!"

She goes up to Ben and tries to hug him, only to go through him! Lacus turns around quickly and sees Ben's image flicker before he then says,"

Lacus, it was all a dream, in the end, are hopes were all lies.

"Lacus instantly catch's on to the authentic nature of the Ben in front of her as she narrows her eyes and then says,

" IS this some sort of trick Zannacross?

"The ghostly Ben then says,"

In the end, this is the one truth Lacus. Are dreams, are hopes, they were all just lies. In the end, are despair was the only truth to our struggle.

" He is about to go on but Lacus swiftly kicks the pale Ben and unleashes her holy energy to shatter it. She then looks down and clutch's the necklace around her neck before she then says,"

That' can't be the answer, I refuse to expect it. I, did not fight so hard to reject my destiny of misery only for it to be the only fate I had anyway. I mean, are will to live was not a lie, right? It, had to have been for, oh?"

Lacus's gaze is drawn to a small flicker of light in the distance, the size of a star in the sky. Lacus blinks and sure enough it's still there before she then says,"

Is, this another trick? Or, is that Ben? In any case, I feel something, like, its drawing me, calling me."

The Blue Eyes White Dragon 's sprit then says," Lacus, has the pain driven you to madness? I, don't sense or detect a damn thing. If it's anything it's a trap."

Lacus gazes at the light before shrugging and saying

," I, don't know what to say Kisara. I, don't know why you can't feel anything but I know I feel something. I can't feel if its Ben's spirit, but it does feel warm and inviting. Maybe it's a trap, but for now ill fallow my heart. I neglected to listen to it for too long so I would prefer not to make another mistake."

Kisara groans and says," Whatever, in the end at least it will be something. Just keep focused, we can't afford to falter in a place like this. I can sense the ripples of time and space, this area is a very chaotic and unstable one that is not meant for life.

"Lacus nods as she flies at the light at full speed as she then says,

" That's for sure. But even so, its all the more reason I have to keep my focus. It's not just Ben, everyone is at Zannacross's mercy, just teetering over the edge of oblivion. I, can't imagine the scale of the mad plan Zannacross has if he really wants to invade heaven and attack Cosmos directly. I, just hope the others can stop him, or at least hold him back to we find a way out of this place. Everyone, I am sorry I still am messing up, but I promise I won't let the forces of evil win! After all, no one wants the ending Zannacross has for the universe, and soon he will see that as well! I just hope, that resistance will matter."

With that Lacus struggles to not let her fearful thoughts and anxieties consume her as she focuses on flying to the light and seeing where it will take her. However, as Lacus flies at full speed across the darkness beyond time we now leave her to see if her worries about those standing in the way of the God of darkness prove correct. So to do that we now once more go back to see how the invasion of heaven is doing!

* * *

And as we go back to the scène of the battle the verdict is, quite messy. While the angelic forces are now attacking the unholy invaders at full force, Zannacross and his imperial army is showing just how eager they were for this moment! Currently the forces of darkness have blasted their way through the Elysian Fields and have now entered in to holy metropolis Sanctuary where trillions of souls reside. Zannacross sees the various buildings and snickers as he then says,"

Cosmos, has your hand soften so much or do you just have no semblance in order left in you? To let your hoard chose their own house, own little world, is giving a bit too much to a bunch of bugs. After all, how many times has letting inferior beings get their wishes granted cause their own undoing? No matter, this spoiled waste of existence ends here! "

Mukuro then walks up and looks amused as she then says,"

My, I never expected heaven to be so colorful but it clearly is in need of a new fashion trend. Now, which block should we paint red and black first? Oh?"

The demon lord then bends back as she sees a large yellow and purple energy blast heading her way before she ducks under it and looks up before she then says,"

Oh, someone wants to have a turn with me first?" She looks up before she sees none other than a warrior wearing a white turban outfit, none other than the legendary Namek warrior Piccolo!

Piccolo glares coldly at the female demon lord before he then says,"

No one around here wants your kind of fun women. Leave now before you're forced to leave."

Mukuro then snickers and says," Oh, what is this, I have to see another ugly toad today? My, being forced to see so many wretched beings is almost enough to ruin my mood today, almost that is. Oh well, just another toad to squash! "

Piccolo looks disgusted as he then says,"

So, your one of the so called elite demon lords of the Emperor of darkness?"

He then turns to Zannacross himself and grits his teeth as he then says," And, you're the true god of darkness, the one who was the source of Freiza, Majin Buu, Omega Shenron and all the others? I heard your story, that you want to destroy everything in this universe. But even if you hate those that repeat the cycle of sin and darkness why are you invading heaven? The people here have done nothing to deserve this!"

Zannacross chuckles and says," True they are not directly sinners, but they still have the sin of being born. Cosmos may forgive such failures but I am not so merciful. The only true solution to end the errors of existence is to purge every last trace of it! Sometimes the innocent must pay for the crimes of the guilty, and the majority cannot escape the sins of the minority! There is no escape, not even Cosmos will escape as the rotten tree of this existence is burned to its very root so that the new paradise of darkness can be formed!"

The green hero gets furious as he then says," I see now, you're even more insane then I figured! But, your insanity has caused enough suffering Zannacross! It ends now! GUH!

" The former Z warrior has his neck bound by Mukuro 's magical demonic hair as Zannacross then says

," Oh, another brave fool eh? Courage will not gain you anything but pain inferior being.

"Mukuro then has her hair form in to a serpents head as she then says,"

That's right trash, even if you can't die; you think you alone can stop us? I think ill, AHH!"

Before Mukuro can go to attack, she is hit with a strong force and sent flying through a building before a calm voice then says,"

Good thing he is not alone.

"With that a group of people land besides Piccolo. One looks like a tall man wearing the same outfit as Krillen and Yamcha but with black eyes and short spiky black eyes. He is a powerful half Saiyan half human hybrid warrior and a hero that goes by the name of Gohan!

Another is a man that looks kind of like a green frog in a white and blue outfit with a big black hat and is another warrior named Pikkion.

The third person to land is a tan skinned man wearing a black vest, white pants with a golden belt and black hair in the same of a tomahawk. He is in fact a man that was reborn from being the terrible demon known as Majin Buu to become Ubb.

Gohan turns to Piccolo and then says,

Piccolo, are you all right?" The Namek chuckles and says,"

Don't worry about me kid, not like I break that easily. Still, I don't know if you guys coming here are going to change much. Zannacross is the real thing, the real ultimate being of darkness."

Gohan then says," Maybe, but we are not about to let theses monsters destroy heaven itself."

Pikkion nods and says,

" That's right, we are not about to run like cowards. "

Zannacross extends his hand and says,"

You misunderstand me. I am not above bringing salvation to those worthy of grasping it. I can sense power and intelligence in all of you. In fact, I remember observing some of you long ago and knew you were a cut above the rest of the trash. Yes, oblivion is not your fate, if you're wise enough to realize it. Join me and you will have everything you could ever wish in a proper existence!"

Ubb gets annoyed as he then says,"

How stupid do you think we are? Like we would trust you! Besides, we all ready have what we desire here, and would never betray are friends for you!"

Zannacross looks disgusted as he then says,

" There is that exasperating loyalty between trash again. Oh I can't wait, soon the moment where such stupidly will be erased is almost here! If you're not part of the solution your part of the problem fools, and that means it's time for you to learn your place!

"His henchmen are all about to go and attack before another voice then chuckles and says,"

Oh man, we are not the problem; you want to know the problem Zannacross? Meh, I don't feel like saying it because you're not going to listen but more or less its psychos like you!

" With that Zannacross turns to the right, where he sees a bunch of warriors coming for him, and leading the front is none other than Max! Ben's cousin raises his large sword over his shoulder and gives a confident smirk as Craft, and even a few of the previous Enji Masters like the lion faced Gandowan and Master Minato,

with many other hero's and angelic warriors like the arch angel of war Michael and other Celestial ones like the Wonder Women and Hercules!

Max just looks casually at Zannacross before he then says,"

Seriously, you think we want to be told to submit to your will or die? I know for a fact that living can suck a lot, but, I still rather put up with that entire package then have all of life just be a part of some damn computer! There is living, and living with pride Zannacross, and its time you see what such honor means!"

Zannacross snickers and says,"

You think this gathering of maggots is going to intimate me? The entire history of your kind is nothing but a nuisance to me!"

Around Max's group is none other than the demon hunter Dante and the half human half devil just grins as he then says

," It seems this bozo does not know how to behave himself at a party! Time he is taught a lesion then!

" The white haired hero then shoots a barrage of bullets at Zannacross only for those bullets to melt instantly around the god of darkness's aura before he then says,"

Enough of this! You are all unworthy of my personal attention. Cosmos can throw every being in the history of the universe but ill destroy it all till she faces her true destiny!"

With that Zannacross explodes with darkness before his energy nearly blows all of his would be opponents away before he ascends to the air! Max gets back up as he then says,

" Hey, don't think you can just walk away and dismiss me! What are you, afraid?"

Max charges at Zannacross, only for a pillar of fire to erupt underneath him! Max manages to flash step out of the way, before he sees Damonus landing in front of him before the leader of the demon lords then says,"

You worthless corpse of a Enji, the Master is afraid of nothing! However you think the ruler of all should waste his time with mere bugs such as yourself Max Bruder? You give yourself far too much credit, so I think ill educate you on how worthless you truly are!"

Max at once powers up and gets in to a fighting stance before he then says,"

What a drag, to be called a bug by a monster! So, I take it your one of the emperor's big shot elite minions eh? Well guess what, Xiza was a demon lord to and while I did not get to enjoy it for long I still won out with Ben's help!"

With this Zandoris walks up in front of Damonus and chuckles darkly as he then says,"

Don't give yourself to much credit human. Xiza was a demon lord but he was best at his mind games and that area of combat. However,

" With that the demon with a pony tail raises his right hand in the air, before his own demonic aura explodes and all of a sudden a black and red sword the size of a Nova Crusher forms in his hand before he grins madly and says,

" Xiza was the weakest of the demon lords when it came to sheer power! Let me teach you what true brutal power an ultimate dark being can wield Enji Knight! "

With this Zandoris at once swings down his gigantic blade and the size does not seem to matter at the slightest as it only takes a instant for him to smash the ground, and cause what would be otherwise fatal injuries to dozen of his holy opponents! Max just manages to dodge the slash, and still gets cut in the cheek by the strike before he then gets deadly serious and says,'

Well, this guy does not mess around but good thing I don't either! Full Moon Slash!"

Max then goes on to unleash his powerful sword attack and aims right for his opponents head! Zandoris is able to dodge, but feels Max's sword cut his skin and wipes the blood off before he grins and says," I see, you are no slouch with the sword. Find then, amuse me!"

Max chuckles and says," Oh, I'll do more than that punk." With that Max and Zandoris start to go at each others throats and as the others see them all ready moving around the area like blurs of energy Dahak gets excited before he then says,

" No way is Zandoris getting all the fun! Time I show who is the true master of carnage!"

Mukuro just flicks her hair back before she then has her nails extend and she then says,"

Just remember Dahak, if you get anything on me you're going to pay!

" With that Piccolo and Pikkion both throw off their weighted clothing and unleash their full power as Gohan and Ubb power up as well before Gohan then says

," Tsc, I really wish dad would snap out of things and be here, we really need all the help we can get for this."

Ubb nods and says,"

Well we will have to make do with what we can do!"

Morgoth snickers and says," There is nothing you can do, but be consumed by darkness! Now, let the divine massacre begin! Ark of Hades!

"With that Morgoth raises his hand, and instantly a wide wall of pure energy with various weapons sticking out of its edge forms in front of him before he hurls at his targets!

However Gohan unleashes all of his unleashed power at once before he charges at it and punch's the attack with all of his power focused in to his fist, shattering the spell! An instant later both Pikkion and Ubb are in front of Morgoth before Ubb then says,

" Its time you demons learn some manners! Guh!"

Before Ubb can attack he is attacked himself, by Dahak! Even as Pikkion kicks him the pale demon lord casually blocks it without turning around before he eyes the green fighter and says,"

And its time you scum learn what ultimate pain is! "

With that he instantly unleashes a red energy blast at Pikkion, and while the warrior of heaven is able to dodge that attack, it still leaves him open to being slashed in the shoulder by the demonic master of war's chain blade! As Pikkion grunts in pain Dahak at once reels him in like a fisherman reeling in a catch before he then says,

" Do you really think you can overcome me? I am the absolute master of fighting and destruction! I eat you bugs and spit you out as a training exercise!

"With that he senses something and blocks a incoming kick from Gohan before the Saiyan hero then glares at Dahak and says,"

To bad for you, practice gloves are off! "He then kicks Dahak with stronger energy then the demon lord expected before he is smashed in to the ground! As soon as Pikkion is free he starts spinning around before he then says,

" Time to repay the favor! Hyper Tornado!"

With that Pikkion instantly puts his palms together before unleashing a powerful force of wind on his target! Dahak gets cut around his body and grunts before starting to move forward before he then says,"

Please, that was just a mere breeze! I'll show you what, oh?"

He sees a flash of light before he then looks up and sees Gohan having his blue aura explode before he then says,"

Shut up scum! Kamehameha!"

With that Gohan unleashes a massive blue energy blast just as Ubb fires off his own version of the blast and before Dahak can respond he is hit dead on by the attacks and an explosion breaks out! Gohan and the others land before Ubb raises an eyebrow before he then says," So, think we got him or is this just getting started?"

With that an explosion of dark energy blasts out before Pikkion gets on guard and says,

" What do you think?" With that a barrage of red lightning bolts come out of the smoke and zap all three of the hero's! Dahak then jumps out of the smoke with a bloody right shoulder before he smashes it back in to place and says,"

Not bad, but as you said, the warm ups end here! Time you see just what gap there is between even the most powerful mortal and a demon lord!"

Gohan takes a bunch of rapid breaths before he then says,"

Don't look down on us, or you're going to regret it."

Dahak gets angry as he then says,"

I made that mistake in the last war and now you're all going to pay for it! You rats dared to mock the Zannacross Empire, and now the entire universe is going to suffer for mocking the superior power! Yes, all will be destroyed till there is nothing left! And then everything will be recreated from the first atom to serve their proper place, the place that fits the will of the Emperor!

" Gohan gets furious as he then says,"

That's not going to happen!"

Gohan then charges at Dahak to resume the fight and it gets even more intense. Some more angels try to assist Gohan, only to be slashed before they can get there! They see Sephiroth floating above them before the long haired warrior points his long blade at the winged beings before he he then says,"

So, theses are what the true ultimate warriors of heaven can do? I am sorely disappointed. "

The angel in the middle sees the former first class SOLDIER gazing at him with cold green eyes before he then says,

" Why, why are you aiding Zannacross if you're a angel?"

Sephiroth chuckles as he then says,

" Why? Because you angels and your goddess of light only guide this universe to nowhere while Zannacross knows the truth and is taking actions to at last guide existence to the Promised Land. There is no room for fools like you, so its time your kind is once and for all guided to oblivion!

"Sephiroth is about to impale the angel till all of a sudden a large blade appears to his side and grazes his shoulder! Sephiroth at once dashes backwards as he hears a voice then says,

" It's seem you're weak spots are still the same despite how much you have changed, Sephiroth!"

The Zannacross Inquisitor then glances around and sees a man in a soldier uniform with spiky black hair and blue eyes appearing in front of him! Sephiroth chuckles as he then says,"

So, after all of this time, you wish for a rematch to mark the end of your world, do you now Zack Fair?

"Seeing Cloud's former friend and mentor getting in to a fighting stance just causes Sephiroth to look amused before Zack then says,

" What is it Sephiroth, forget about me?" Sephiroth walks forward before he then says,"

Why yes to be honest. After all, you were only a minor foot note in my rise to glory Zack the puppy."

Zack has his blade glow with magical energy before he then says," More like your rise to insanity Sephiroth! For what you have done, for killing Aeris, and for what you plan to do ill never forgive you!"

Sephiroth grins and says," And you think you have what it takes to stop me? Oh please, you could not stop me then Zack, and I am far above where I was at that time. Your chances of victory are zero.

" With that another gruff voice then says,"

Maybe alone, but he is not your only opponent, old friend." With that Sephiroth sees another man enter behind Zack, the man is wearing the same soldier outfit Zack is wearing and even has the same kind of sword. However he has longer black hair and some hair on his chin. Sephiroth rises a eyebrow as he then says,"

So, they let you in to heaven to, Angel? My, the bar is even lower then I figured. "

As Sephiroth 's former partner walks besides Zack Cloud's mentors, mentor _Angel Hewley_, closes his eyes and says,"

Your wrong Sephiroth, I was in hell for a time. But since my situation was complex, and I never truly wanted to be evil in the first place my judgment was merciful and I was in hell for only five years. I , know what true justice is, and I know how insane this is Sephiroth! I paid for my crimes, and now it's your turn!"

Sephiroth chuckles and says," Do you really think even the two of you together can be comparable to me? Even if you combined your power, even if others help you, you're still powerless to stop me. And even if you somehow stop me, I know without a doubt you will never overcome the invincible essence that is Chaos Zannacross Necron!

" Zack then grins as he says," It's funny Sephiroth, you keep acting like things can't be stopped, then you find up dead or something. Zannacross lost before and he is going to lose again!"

Sephiroth has his dark energy explode as the symbol of Zannacross appears on his forehead and he then says,"

Those were just mere miscalculations Zack, and now all errors have been corrected. There is nothing that can stop us. Cloud and his student, your precious chosen one Ben Auro could not stop us, and you think you can?"

Angel and Zack then begin to surround Sephiroth before Angel then says,

" Nothing is over till the battle is won Sephiroth."

The spawn of Jenova snickers and says,"

Make no mistake, this battle is all ready over, and this is just the after math. Your star of hope is nothing but an illusion, and so only despair awaits those who can't comprehend the true evolution of the universe!"

Zack then responds with,"

Even if we can't win, we will continue to fight with honor and courage like true fighters to the end!"

Sephiroth sighs and says,"

Stubborn to the end, so be it. Now then, Zack, Angeal, show me just what much pride arrogant dogs can hold!"

With that the long haired man extends his free hand in a beckoning gesture before Angel then says

," Remember Zack, we will fight together to break through his assault or we will fall together."

Zack nods and with that the two swordsmen go on the assault! Zack attacks high and Angel attacks low, but even as their attacks come in less than a second and are from both sides Sephiroth still blocks both strikes as he then says

," Oh, is that really the best you have improved? How sad, I expected more!"

With that Sephiroth once more goes to unleash a fury of sword slashes and his prey just manage to avoid being cut up. The three fighters are moving at such a fast pace that the others around them are not sure how to intervene without being sliced in to ribbons! However one of the fellow defenders of heaven that is trying to get in any way is none other than Gilgamesh!

* * *

The many armed swordsmen sees Sephiroth darting around above him and grabs his many swords before he then says,"

So, that's the genuine Masamune? Well, might as well make the most of this battle, and add swords to my collection! Just have to make sure I wait for the best moment to strike. Let's see, almost there. Almost, there! Just, about, GUH!"

With that Gilgamesh is blasted in the back just as he was going to attempt and jump Sephiroth. The blast burns his back but it annoys him more than anything as he quickly jumps back up and looks annoyed as he then says,"

HEY! If you want to kill me jerk at least, huh? Oh crud.

" Gilgamesh gulps as he sees the person who blasted him was none other than his former master, a furious Exdeath! The demonic being grasps his hand tightly as he then chuckles and says,

" Gilgamesh, so THIS is the result of your bumbling? How dare you ungrateful filth! After everything, you stand against me again? I knew you were weak, but I did not think you were weak enough to try and cozy up to the angels!

" Gilgamesh points his sword at his former boss and says,"

Why are you surprised? You threw me in to that nasty rift between the dimensions, and then sent one of your other minions to off me! Think I was going to be loyal to you just to rot in hell and be Cell's punching bag? I don't think so buddy! You're not my buddy friend! Exdeath, your just timber for my blades now!"

Exdeath has his energy surge before he then says,"

To think someone as stupid as you was once my right hand man. Now is the time that all mistakes are thrown in to the void to be erased for good!"

Gilgamesh gets determined as he has all of his swords glow before he then says,"

Don't think I am your whipping boy anymore! I am not afraid of you and ill show who the mistake is! Monarch Sword!"

With that Gilgamesh goes to slash at Exdeath, but the agent of chaos just has a fancy orange barrier form around him before he snickers and says,

" Tsc, to bad for you I still remember quite well how you fight! Time to tear you limb from limb turn coat!

" With that Exdeath's barrier blasts Gilgamesh in to the air before the armored foe instantly slashes Gilgamesh across the chest! As the red wearing warrior falls to the ground Exdeath then says,"

To think Cosmos really thought that the likes of you could be worthy of even standing in are way! Meh,lets begin your punishment"

Exdeath then fires a massive flare blast from his hand, only for a large sword to bash it in to the sky! Soon none other than Master Myer's former comrade and foe Garland jumps in front of Gilgamesh before the armored knight then says,"

If he is not a worthy foe, then try me on for size!

"Exdeath jeers at the new arrival before he then says,

" Oh, you want your turn at pain? So be it, by the end of the day everyone will get his or her due but don't think anything you do can keep this pitiful lie of a existence going for much longer!

" Garland then says,

" I am not running from this cycle of battle, it's in my blood after all. However, even one such as I who thought beliefs were futile in battle have come to under stood that hope and courage are stronger than one might think. Demon, I'll show you this resolve!"

He unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from his blade before Exdeath has a cyclone knock the blasts away as he then proceeds to cackle and say," Oh please, such resolve changes nothing you sad little, huh?

" In a flash Garland is out of Exdeath 's site before he hears a angry voice say,"

Know your limits scum!"

Exdeath looks up and sees Garland above him with his blade morphing in to a hammer and before the dark being can react Garland smashes Exdeath in to the ground hard! As a tremor erupts Xemnas Kefka Ultimecia and Kuja notice this before Kefka chuckles and says,"

My, looks like old woodchips got sucker punched, again."

Kuja nods and says," Should we help him clean up the trash?"

Kefka shrugs and says,"

Meh, there is too much fun to be had to waste time helping out old bucket head. Such a level of destruction, it's like a dream come true! So, how to create a big scène, ah, I know! Kefka sees Max still fighting Zandoris and grins as he forms energy balls in his hands and says,"

Nothing is more of a riot then watching someone lose their head before they know it! "

Kefka then unleashes a barrage of blasts at Max's back, only for a wide blue blast to knock those shots away! An angry voice then says,"

I see you're still fond of being a worthless snake Kefka! Time for a little payback! "

With that an armored man with yellow hair like a tomahawk lands on the ground in front of Kefka and this causes the evil clown to burst in to laughter as he then says

," IS this for real? Well Leo, what's up? Want me to barbecue you? I'll do it free of charge for old times' sake!"

Leo looks furious as he then says,

" I won't allow you to spread your miserable existence to heaven Kefka! Ill smash you right back to hell!

" Kefka laughs madly as he then says,"

Oh please, you think you can stop me with that dinky little sword and your lame powers can do anything but give me a laugh? "

With that Leo grins and says,"

Not really, but luckily I brought back up. After all, it's not like I am the only one who hates your guts Kefka."

With that a man with long grey hair and horns walks up besides Leo and crosses his arms. Kefka just raises a eyebrow and says,"

So, do I know you? Sorry but I kind of killed a lot of losers so they all blend together after a while,"

The new arrival clutch's his fist as he then says,"

Maybe you don't remember me but you remember my daughter Terra quite well! I'll never forgive you for what you did to all of the Espars that day, for what you and that human Gestahl did to my wife!

" Kefka looks delighted as he then says,"

Oh, so your one of those people huh? Find then, I'll play with you for a round two. Don't think that the two of you together are worth anything though." With that a new voice then says

," How about this then?"

With that Kefka and his two comrades of evil then see many more hero's run up to surround them, and they include Bartz's father Dorgann Klauser, and his friends the Dawn Warriors that gave Bartz' and his comrades their own powers, Galuf, the heroic werewolf Kelger, Xezat, and King Tycoon!

If that was not enough even more hero's include Cecil's ally the sage Tellah, the warrior that was the inspiration for Stan Aileron's magical sword Dylmos, a black bald ancient member of the Jedi Knights called Mace Windu and more all get ready to fight! Kuja just chuckles before he at once powers up to his Trance State and says,"

Well, it's not like we expected you sad little fools to submit quietly. Oh my, I think I even see some of those rats from Burmecia, this really is the tango of heroic vengeance.

" Ultimecia extends her wings before she then says,"

To bad the dance for all such antics is just about at its end. Defy us all you want, but your all just about out of time. Soon even Cosmos will be bound to the absolute power of the darkness, and then there will be no escape from the truth from any of you! So come now, amuse us with your last moments before the requiem of the light!"

With that Kefka unleashes his Forsaken Rage blast, Kuja fires off an Ultima spell and Ultimecia unleashes her Maelstrom blast to bombard their opponents. Xemnas looks on at the battles raging on with his arms crossed before he looks amused and says," So this is how the forces of paradise wage there war? Amusing, to say the least. Oh?"

Xemnas senses something and has a energy wall form to block a incoming sword slash before he then ears a voice say,

" If it looks so fun why don't you join in ?" Xemnas then sees none other then the former comrade of Seyia , Kamina Shishiso land in front of him! The swordsmen draws his many swords as he then says,

" After all, its not like you came here afraid to fight a true warrior right?"

Xemnas chuckles and says," Ah yes, I figured you would be around here. As great as your power is Kamina Shishiso, I am biased of your friend and your superior, you will only find pain if you defy me."

Kamina has his energy explode before he then says,"

Like hell, you don't look a thing like Seyia punk! Ill slice you to ribbons to get me warmed up for my rematch with Zannacross!"

Xemnas then has his energy blades form as he then says," You will never get your chance clown, ill show you just how small a foot note in history you are!

" With that Xemnas and Kamina begin there battle as Kamina and the rest of the the group of heavens forces refuses to submit that easily and fight back with everything they have!

* * *

However with that we now leave this clash of good and evil to see if the ultimate embodiment of the dark side has had his way yet! And as we do that it seems Zannacross has all ready flown through the divine city of Sanctuary and anything that has gotten in his way as he with ease slices through the barrier that divides the regions of heaven before he arrives on what seems to be a large green planet, the planet of Grand Kai before Zannacross chuckles and says,"

Cosmos, do you really think any amount of layers will do anything? Are you stalling because you are thinking of a plan to stop me, or are you just desperately clinging on to as much time as you can grasp? Time you realize, nothing can delay this verdict of the darkness! It is such a waste that someone at your level is reduced to being a frightened child. To think I once thought you were once a being that was my equal. But, that was a long time ago. Yes, I long since threw away any hopes of you seeing eye to eye with me. Still, it's a shame."

Zannacross pauses for a second and Damonus raises an eyebrow as he then says,

" My emperor, why are you now getting nostalgic just on the verge of unleashing your long desired revenge?"

Zannacross turns to his second in command and says," I suppose even I get, wait, no I don't! This feeling, THEY DARE MOCK ME?

" With that Zannacross unleashes an explosion of darkness that causes the planet of the Grand Kai to crack beneath him before tendrils of darkness form out of the dark god's cape and lash above him, before voices scream in pain and a man and a women with angel wings form out of thin air! As they both scream in pain Zannacross ascends above them and glares right at them before he then says,"

Celestial ones who specialize in effecting emotions? My, angelic Aphrodite and her sire of stupidly Cupid, did you really think you were going to make me change my ways?"

The pair of angels look defiant before Aphrodite then says

," Even you must be able to see the errors of your ways if you could, AHH!"

With that the angel of love and her comrade are burned to ashes by the explosion of hateful energy that Zannacross releases before he causes the entire region of space to be distorted before he then says,"

Pathetic heretics, no love, no light can eclipse my hate, the hate of the entire universe! I will not be persuaded otherwise, this is the absolute logic of reality itself! "

With that he sees a burning chain lash across his neck before a man riding a motor cycle with a burning skull for a face runs up and says

," Maybe love can't stop you, but the power of the misery you caused might! Face the power of all that you have, GUH!"

This Ghost Rider is vaporized instantly as Zannacross casually unleashed a energy blast from his finger as he says,"

Oh please, been there, done that, and rather not go through wasting my time with such tricks. Seriously if your going to bore me by throwing every antic in the book in my face I think ill show just how."

With that energy blasts hit him from all sides and causes a massive explosion! However Zannacross casualty floats out of the smoke before he then says,

" Well, that's a start, if you want to tickle me!"

With that Zannacross then sees many more angels heading his way, being leaded by Adam Warlock before the golden haired angel then says,

" Zannacross, if your so called logic of hate and pain cannot be persuaded to change no matter what, then you must be stopped no matter what!

Eros, Quasar, Castel, Marvel, Zachariah, Zeus, Lysander, Svarog, Manitou, Raiden, Nuda, Itzamna, Oris, Tezcatlipoca, Azrael, quickly, surround him, make sure his power is covered from every side, every direction!

With that the many angels, many of them being the oldest beings of heaven besides Zannacross and Cosmos surround the embodiment of death and this causes Zannacross to look amused and says,"

My, it's been a while since I saw some of your faces. I was figuring I would have to drag you out of your own private bubbles before I would be able to chat with you. but no matter what angel you come at me its futile, for my power crushes all, from every direction! You can only come to your senses and pledge allegiance to your new master or die.

"The red armored angel with a lightning bolt in his chest armor, Marvel, crosses his arms and says,

" Don't be full of your self madman! Of course we were not going to sit ideal for this Zannacross. Not only are you back to your insane ideas but your perverse vision won't leave any area of existence untouched, and thus every fragment of the universe has a stake in it! You truly are insane if you think your will alone will dominate all other beings!"

Zannacross cackles as he then says,"

All this time and you clowns still don't understand me? It's not my will alone; it's the billions, trillions of souls yearning for an end to this sham of a universe that is my absolute proof! Damonus here is just one of many who see that in the end the will of darkness is absolute! Come now, I recall Lysander that you and a few others have rejected Cosmos 's vision from time to time as well, your defiance is mere pettiness that I am superior!"

The short black haired angel then says," That may be true, but we don't expect everyone else to obey are will Zannacross. Your ego is far to dangerous, you will not win!"

Zannacross then has his eyes glow before he then says," Oh I shawl, because omnipotence is below no other power maggot!

"Marvel then points his hand at Zannacross and says,"

That's it, once and for all you're going to learn your place! Shazam! "

With that the angel unleashes a massive bolt of lightning but cringes as he sees the attack shatter before he is slashed in half before he can even react! Zannacross at once blasts Marvel in the face with a beam from his eyes before he then says,"

I always hated your annoying magic Marvel, die!"

With that Adam then gets steely eyed as he then says,"

Now, it's now or never!"

With that more angels come to attack the supreme begin of evil but Zannacross easily counters there advances, spells and attacks before smashing Castle in the head with his spiked elbow and hurling him in to Zeus before unleashing a barrage of dark energy blasts in all directions before he then says

," All your doing is wasting my time! No angel can ever compare to me!"

With that just as he shatters Quasar's arm before all of a sudden a blue energy blast hits him! It just causes his aura barrier to ripple but Zannacross is still annoyed as he then hears a gruff confident voice then say,

" Maybe no angel, but that just means you're more ripe to face my wrath! "

Zannacross then sees a man wearing blue outfit with white gloves and long spiky black hair float up to the battle zone! Zannacross chuckles with amusement as he then says,"

Oh, what do we have here? Does someone want to beg for my favor?"

This man looks hungry for battle as he then says," Beg, I beg to no other on my pride of the prince of all Saiyan 's!

"With that this warrior has his aura explode before his hair turns golden and sparks crackle around his aura!

Damonus gets on guard as he then says," That energy , the aura like the chosen ones, that can only mean one thing!"

This man laughs as he then says," That's right, you're dealing with none other than the ultimate warrior, Vegeta the prince of all Sayans! Your causing a scene and ruined a fight I was looking forward to for a LONG time so now you're going to pay for it!

"Zannacross chuckles and says,

" Vegeta, now I see. Yes, the lust for combat for you Saiyan's makes you indistinguishable. Well, the day would not be complete without slathering a Super Saiyan or two, so come on then and

how me how a monkey makes his last stand.

"Vegeta gets furious as he then says," Damn you! Bite me! Big Bang Attack!"

Vegeta unleashes a powerful energy blast, but Zannacross merely bats it away with his sword before he then says,

" Oh please, as if even a Super Saiyan is nothing but a dust mite to me! Time I make it clear to everyone, that there is no one that stands above me!

"Zannacross is about to charge at the shocked Vegeta before a new voice then says

,' Don't be so smug, or you're going to regret it. If you really have nothing to fear, then show me just why you're so strong? "

With that a new figure appears above Vegeta and Zannacross sees that it's a man wearing the same outfit as Gohan, and he even looks like Gohan, if a bit older and with longer, wilder black hair. Even Zannacross remembers the new face that is starting at him before he chuckles and says,"

I was wondering when you would show yourself, Goku."

The legendary Saiyan hero looks amused and says,"

I am honored that you know who I am at first glance, that makes things simple."

Zannacross responds with,

" Oh, like I would forget the Saiyan that was suppose to become a outcast grow from the bottom of the barrel to somehow gain the power to overcome my most powerful creations and have the strength to overwhelm the divine. Yes, such a anomaly like you was most perplexing to watch in action. Tsc, you Sayains were one of the many races that were a mistake to allow to exist

But, even if you're the strongest mortal to exist besides Seyia Leingod and Ben Auro you're a mortal all the same Super Saiyan, and no matter how hard you punch and no matter how much energy you blast me with, you will never defeat me! "

Goku just looks excited as he then says,

" Guess we won't know till we try. The ultimate god of darkness, sounds like the ultimate test of a fighter for me! Hey Vegeta, give me five minutes on my own all right?"

Vegeta rolls his eyes and says," Are you serious Kakarot? Not this time, even I know this is no time for games!

We have to hit him with everything we have, or the entire universe is going to die!

"Goku looks defected as he then says," Oh all right I get it! You have killed a lot of people Zannacross, and to think you want to kill everyone there is, it's a horror I won't allow! Time you, GUH!"

Before he can respond a demonic claw smashes him in the face and slams him in to the ground as Damonus appears in front of Zannacross! The chief demon lord at once unleashes a stream of demonic fire at both Goku and Vegeta before he then says,"

BE quite you vermin! You think your even worthy of the Masters time? I came here to swat the fly's that would dare to annoy my master, and now I'll go through with that duty! My emperor, leave this trash to me, I know all the tricks theses apes have up their sleeves.

" Zannacross chuckles and says,"

Thank you for being such a good servant Damonus, I knew you were the one being who is worthy of having the position of my second in command. Don't make my faith look foolish now."

The god of darkness blasts past the area, casually nullifying any in coming attack before counter attacking with overwhelming force. Goku unleashes a explosion of aura to blast away the demonic flames before he then says,"

Hey! Get back here! Goku puts his fingers on his forehead and uses his Instant Transmission to warp right in Zannacross's path. Zannacross back hands with his spiked gauntlet Goku but Goku takes the blow and kick Zannacross in the face! The force is enough to cause Zannacross to have his face move back, and this amuses the emperor of the Zannacross Empire enough to chuckle and say,"

Ah yes, without a doubt, your stubbornness is indeed legendary. But, even your resolve is but a spark of light compared to my dark will!"

Zannacross blasts Goku back and Damonus then bursts at the Saiyan and tries to impale him with his sword before he then says,"

You really think your power can match that of the ultimate being Goku?"

Goku sighs and then says," I guess not like this. However, maybe now!"

With that Goku screams and unleashes a massive amount of energy, before his hair turns golden and extends all the way to his back, his eyebrows vanish, and he now dawns golden aura before he finishes his Super Sayan level three power up and he then sees Zannacross is leaving before glaring at Damonus before going on to say then in a much more strained serious tone of voicevoice ,

" If you're not going to get out of my way, I'll have to go through you."

Goku then unleashes a powerful round house kick to Damonus's face that twists the demon lord's neck around! As Damonus goes flying Vegeta laughs and says

," Don't think some canon fodder is going to deny us are ultimate fight you ugly freak!"

Damonus gets furious as he then says,"

You dare mock me, I am the most powerful being besides Zannacross himself!

" With that Vegeta grins and says,"

We will see how cocky you are as I stuff your own wing down your throat. Kakarot, lets silence this clown up fast so he won't bother us anymore." Goku grins and says,"

Ill agree to that Vegeta, let's go." With that Damonus once more transforms in to his full powered state before he extends his wings and bares his fangs before he then says,

" You Saiyan 's are as deluded as I heard. Now it's at last time you realize your limits!"

Damonus unleashes a massive blast from his horns and he hits Goku dead on! However Goku is pushed back a bit before he then grunts and says,

" Funny, I would say that about you demon!"

Goku then unleashes a surge of power before upper cutting the blast in to the air! Damonus gets annoyed as he then says,

" Your power may defy logic but you will never be able to overpower are strength. Are strength is ever lasting, are power is unstoppable, we are fueled by the essence of raw rage itself! And one way or another ill have you and all others who refuse to bow down be put in their place one way or another! "

Goku chuckles and says," Anger and hate are not what makes one the best fighter Damonus, ill make that clear soon enough!"

Damonus Goku and Vegeta then engage in a brutal exchange of blows before Vegeta manages to throw some dirt in the demon lords eye to blind him just long enough to fire a energy blast in that eye before he smirks and says," Yes, it seems your one of those that think rage and anger are the best drives for a warrior. I use to think that to, till I saw the truth. I'll be glad to show you the truth first hand demon!"

Damonus blocks both of the Super Saiyan 's punch's as he then says,"

Think you're the first heretics to tell this to me? Your outbursts has caused this whole situation to drag on FAR longer then it could have been but the ultimate solution to the little problem that is naïve stupidly and hope is about to be implied for good! At last, all light will be erased forever!

" Goku gets angrier as he then says,"

We will see about that Damonus! "

With that Damonus goes to gouge Goku with his claws, only for the Super Saiyan three to leave an after image in his wake! Damonus responds by unleashing a barrage of energy scythes from his wings to try and erase his targets, and Goku counters then by unleashing a volley of energy beams.

He then powers up a massive amount of energy as he then says," Ka, ma, ha, mah,"

Damonus looks behind him as he then says,

You really are just a battle hungry beast Super Sayin. You would intend to unleash so much power at me knowing full well that you will likey miss and fry your comrades? Or are you really that careless. Oh well, suit yourself."

Goku then grins before he vanishes and all of a sudden appears behined Damonus using his Instant Transmission! Damonus senses this just i time to turn around and see Goku say," HA!" With that Goku unleashes his energy beam at full power and Damonus cries out in pain as blue energy consumes him! A explosion fallows suit and Goku lands on the ground below and chuckles before he then says," Who's feeling dumb again?"

With this Damonus emerges from the smoke with a bloody right wind and shoulder, looking furious as he then says," Well played vermin, but this is just the start!"

Goku looks amused as he then says," You got that right !Come on!"

With that Goku and Vegeta unleashes there power on the demon lord, but for now we leave this intense battle because as epic as it is, the mother of all epic battles is about to blow open so we now turn are views to the stage of this act before we miss a moment of it! And as this act unfolds we start by seeing that Zannacross has one way or another removed the celestial beings in his way till he has breached the last barrier and has now arrived in to Cosmos's personal dwelling, the Sanctuary of Order!

* * *

Zannacross enters and sees that no one is waiting for him before he sneers and says,"

Oh, are you really such a frail being that you would run away again? "

Zannacross walks forward as his energy begins to cause the entire area to twist and break before a storm of despair is swirling around him and he then says," Do you still think you can run from me? There is nowhere in the entire universe that you can hide from me! The judgment of hell is absolute! Oh?"

Zannacross sees a magical symbol, the ancient symbol for holy form around him before lights of holy energy blast in to him!

Zannacross grunts in pain before he then says," What, again? You fools dare question my power again?"

Zannacross then sees many angelic females forming around him and each are forming an energy blast to try and hold back the devilish power of heaven's invader!

Zannacross sees the power who gave Aeris her new life Minerva, the being that is the fusion of the three Lylat Supreme Summon sprits Halakti, the sprit that is the overseer of Lloyd and Cless 's world Martel, the three deities that make up the Tri-Force, the green haired women that is the embodiment of the Tri Force of Courage Farone, the women that is the essence of the Tri Force of wisdom the blue haired women Nayru and the red haired women that is the embodiment of the Tri-Force of power Din, and other holy women and more before he chuckles and says,"

The last line of defense? Not what I was expecting but, so be it. If this is the only power you lot can produce ill spare the drama and end it all now. Huh, what the?"

Zannacross is shocked to see that the more dark energy he releases, the divine energy around him grows larger before one of the group, a blue haired women named Lucia looks determined as she then says,"

Don't think it will be that easy Zannacross. Your own rage and hate will be undoing.

The more power you unleash, the worst it will get!" Zannacross then sees the energy around him starting to form like a domed cage of darkness surrounded by another layer of light before he then says,"

Wait, are you fools really trying to seal me again? You dare think I would fall victim to the same trap twice? "

One angel, wearing a fancy sailor like outfit with a tiara on her forehead extends the wand she is holding as her and her likewise dressed comrades all intensify their power before the angel with the nickname of Sailor Moon looks determined as she then says," It's not the same Zannacross!

This time we will use your own darkness to banish you to a Negaverse were your hate will only harm yourself and no one can ever be influenced by you, or help you cause chaos again! Now, in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

This enrages Zannacross even further as his aura explodes with fury before his eyes glow and he then says,"

Is that so? Heheh, HAHAHAHA! There is no way; darkness will ever hurt its master! It seems ladies that your plan has a different layout but the same concept and as I said, I never fall for the same trick twice! Think you can cause me to be sealed by energy? Ladies, let you see clearly, that no one can control energy more than me!"

With that Zannacross flicks his cape back, unleashing a shockwave, before the entire dome of darkness and light shatters! The backlash of power causes all of the angels to be blasted to the ground before Minerva then says,"

What, how, how is this possible?" Zannacross laughs in a mocking tone before he then goes on to say in a mocking tone the words of,"

Oh, is it that hard to figure out my dear? Its true I could not over power my way out of the seal you were creating but all that meant is that I had to create a pulsation in the energy flow to shatter your spell! I admit if it lasted just a few seconds more it might have been a ordeal for me, but, that's just another what if. Now then, my little chorus of apostles of hearsay, I have just about had it with these games!"

With that Zannacross raises his sword in to the air before a surge of dark energy rises out of it and all ready starts to cover the entire area with dark energy!

Zannacross looks psychotic as he then says,"

If you're going to continue to insult me then I'll just end this once and for all, and destroy everything!

"Zannacross is about to unleash a massive blast of dark energy on everyone, before all of a sudden a gigantic beam of light energy collides in to him, shattering his blast and sending him flying! As he just manages to regain his ground he hears an all too familiar female voice then says,"

You won't destroy anything more Chaos Zannacross Necron; I won't allow this madness to continue! "

Zannacross looks up as he sees a pillar of light form in the sky as the clouds part, and Cosmos appears! Zannacross chuckles with amusement as he then says,

" So, at last, you decided to not drag this futile struggle any longer. It's been a long time Cosmos, miss me?"

Cosmos looks distraught as she sees the madness in her counter part's eyes before she then says,"

I can't say I have Zannacross, not when you're the embodiment of all the wrongs in existence, not when you're trying to bring chaos and madness to all there is!"

Zannacross walks forward and chuckles as he then say,"

How sad, you still don't understand my motives? It's not chaos Cosmos, its establishing order, ultimate order to this unstable unruly reality plagued by its errors and trapped in its cycle of idiocy! Will the process be messy? But of course, however bloody upheavals are always a step that is required to make any true progress. After all, nothing comes without some cost Cosmos; you're the ultimate mother of fools to believe otherwise! "

Cosmos looks disgusted at the dark god's rants before she then says,"

You're wrong, I don't think you even realize what your intentions lead to; you just want to have your way at all costs like all selfish men. It's not that I don't understand your desires Zannacross, I just see how folly they truly are. Do you think you can create a dark dimension of paradise by purging all that you dislike and forging it out of what you deem is worthy to exist? All you will do is create a empire of misery and despair, a musty régime spinning to the wheels of one who understands only despair.

" Zannacross sighs and says,

" Oh please, don't be so jealous just because I am right Cosmos it makes you look like quite the sore loser. You think I am doing this out of ego alone? Well, I do know without a doubt only I am truly worthy to be the one true ruler of all reality, of all existence, because in the end I am the one who understands what makes the universe function as it should be, and how to guide it properly! This is not an opinion it's a fact, after all the only being as old as I is you my dear Cosmos.

However unlike you I don't let hopes and dreams of ifs and buts cloud your eyes to what the reality of the ability of mortals are. I know what they can do, and what they can't do, and unlike you I am not going to wait till there lust for their desires destroys everything!

Its time you face the facts Cosmos, mortals will never improve, they will never amount or evolve in to anything but trash. Remember the last time you tried to have them repent for there sins and start a clean state? They only used that as justification to be even more disgusting! No matter how much time you give them, no matter how much you guide them they the majority will never become anything more than semi mindless beasts that will be bounded by their sinful unbreakable desires from their birth to their death.

What they wish for is to have there every pleasure granted to them without doing any effort. What they truly desire is to have everything and for no one to get in there way.

Do you not remember what happened when you decided to give the likes of humans the power to grant their wishes, and what such things like the Dragon Balls the Tri Force and the Cosmic Cubes and all of the other holy trinkets' you leave them in vain hopes of learning from there errors only causes them to cause even more bloody errors!

Yes their wishes only cause more death and despair! For its what the mortals desire after all, ultimate chaos, unending destruction! Don't you remember Some will be above this yes, but they are the sad minority that will have their lives be dragged down by the filth around them, forever doomed to suffer by the actions of the selfish greedy hordes. Such lives, are truly miserable, why not grant them a release from such a hopeless farce?"

Cosmos responds with,"

Because Zannacross, this is what life is. The process of life involves both happiness and sadness, joy and misery. They are both sides of the same coin, both elements needed to create a true life. Zannacross, I know that the darkness, that the essence of evil cannot be erased from the essence of life as long as sentient life exists.

That is why I have never tried to destroy you completely Zannacross despite the misery you cause; I know you cannot truly die without breaking what makes up a part of the universe. However, that does not mean ill allow you to have your way. Light and darkness may forever spin in a cycle, but what you seek is to flood the dimensions with everlasting darkness and destroy the natural balance of reality itself!

" Zannacross laughs madly as he then says," Oh I am set on throwing things off balance Cosmos, but it's not out of order but in to its true proper order!

Even your own angels like Fortuna, Promatiha, Lucifer and those like the Fal'Cie like Orphan and the others have seen that when you think about it logically my view is absolutely justified.

After all, despite what many wish for, equally is just another delusions people make to get them through the days. But the truth is that darkness, hatred is the dominate feeling of all beings, and the weaker forces are purged without mercy. I will shatter this hope that keeps inferior beings stuck in there delusions and reform existence, time, space, everything in to one where flawed beings will never decay the superior forces again!

But the only way to do that is to destroy those that keep defending stupidly. I all ready put your pitiful champions in their place, now all that's left is to do the same to you, and then all that remains in this existence will see that it is truly impossible to stand in the way of Chaos Zannacross Necron!

"Cosmos closes her eyes and says,"

And just how do you plan to do that? You know like yourself I am not so easley killed. "

Zannacross then has his demonic aura surge before he laughs madly and says,"

Oh, I know that all too well Cosmos. But, that does not mean I am not going to try! After all, I always was the more creative and flexible of the two! HAhaha, and in the many years I lay trapped in your prison I came up with many ideas on how to repay the favor. Yes, even if you can't be killed, that does not mean I can make you know your place once and for all!

"Cosmos then unleashes a explosion of light energy, one strong enough to collide with her counter parts energy and cause the entire area around them to crack! As Zannacross sees the fabric of the realm start to crack he looks amused and says,"

So at last it comes to this, a direct showdown between the embodiments of good and evil, of the masers of light and darkness to prove which force is superior! And since I am the one who is a master of combat and of warfare, it would seem I have the advantage. But most of all Cosmos, the primary difference between a god such as me, and a god such as you is that I don't hesitate for a moment to kill things that are in my way, even you!"

Cosmos then has her energy surge before Zannacross is amused to see her body glow with light, before her dress transforms in to a gold white and pink battle suit before a sword and a shield forms in her arms before she then says,"

You may be overflowing with murderous intent but don't think that means you have won this battle all ready. There are things more powerful then the urge to destroy!"

Zannacross grunts with disgust as he then says,"

Oh spar me, I heard this line before and there is no way you can make me see that hope and kindness will overcome the brutal wrath of the dark side! Your defiance is cute, but now my dear, its time you learn your place! Hell's Gauntlet!

" With this Zannacross unloads a barrage of dark energy blasts at the surprise holy women; however Cosmos raises her hand, and causes the energy beams to freeze around her before shattering harmlessly! However in a instant Zannacross is behind his opponent and slashes Cosmos right through her back, or at least that was his intent but he soon sees his intent fail as his large Amezu-Jacula blade shatters upon touching Cosmos! Cosmos smiles and says,"

Did you really think I would not prepare for the occasion that we would be in conflict. I assure you Zannacross, I have been preparing for some time now that if we ever were to have another reunion no matter how twisted and outlandish your schemes would turn in to, they still would be thwarted."

Zannacross snickers as claws form out of his hands and he reforms his blade before having it course with his power before he then says,"

Well then, show me all the tricks you devised to try and stop me and it will be my great pleasure to make you see how worthless each one of them truly is! Yes, nothing can stop me from controlling all of actuality of existence, nothing!"

With that Cosmos and Zannacross at once unleash a vicious barrage of sword slashes at each other, and despite her sadness at having to fight Cosmos is able to match Zannacross blow for blow! Cosmos's chores of angels and the other aids of the Eternal sovereign being of light have just managed to leave the Sanctuary of Order before the battle had started, and King Kai and the others seeing this divine showdown can only fallow the progress of battle by seeing the string of explosions blasting out over the entire area!

King Kai sees a explosion break out that causes the entire region of space to tremble before King Kai then says,"

Well ill be, it's come to this at last. Cosmos against Zannacross, the true ultimate battle that can only be the climax of this celestial war. Such power, it's like pieces of the Universe itself are smashing in to each other! I guess that's because that's just about what the deal is. Grand Kai, do you think Cosmos can prevail? "

The older Kai strokes his longer beard tensely as he then says," Well, I hope for all her sakes she can pull the winning moves fast because if she can't who can? Seriously, for all of our sakes I hope she has something she has kept hidden from us."

King Kai raises an eyebrow and says," But, why would she not tell us if she knows how to beat Zannacross?"

A barley conscious Adam Warlock stumbles over to his fellow ascended being before he coughs and says,"

Most likely because if I were to guess what we don't know Zannacross can't uncover. Cosmos is the only being with a mind that he can't probe so easley, and he all ready is prepared for any kind of effort to imprison him. It will truly take a tremendous effort to ward off a cosmic cataclysm now.

"Everyone feels another tremor as Minerva then sees a crack in the sky form before she then says,

" I knew such a clash would be immense, but, this much power seems to be straining the very fabric of this dimension! It's clear now Cosmos had every reason to stick to her vow not to fight in the mortal realm.

"The Grand Kai nods and says," Got that right sister, I was not kidding when I said I hope Cosmos can wrap this up fast. Because if she can't heaven itself might become chopped stew before the fight is ever over! Cosmos might be able to repair the damage but it still would be quite messy, to bad Zannacross wants nothing more than to cause such a mess!"

Sailor Moon then gets teary eyed as she then says,"

No, is this really, the end of everything? No, Cosmos won't allow Zannacross to win, I know it!"

Her comrade the long blond haired Sailor Venus then nods and says," Hopefully Zannacross will know it to soon enough. "

With that the group watch the battle unfold and sees its getting even more intense as Zannacross is starting to unleash a barrage of energy blasts and cause dimensional warp holes to send them at his foe from every angle and is starting to unleashing is energy disc Necron Rings in to the mix as well! However despite the near overwhelming assault her eternal nemeses is throwing at her Cosmos has a strong enough barrier to repel the blasts. After a minute of defecting the storm of darkness Cosmos unleashes a wave of light at Zannacross, but Zannacross responds by catching the blast and saying,"

Oh please, you think such meager light is anything but a gag to me? Hardly, Regal Darkness Crusher!

" With that Zannacross bursts right through the holy rays as he collides right in to Cosmos's right shoulder and cackles as he then says,

" I am not one of my minions, a few rays of light won't mean anything to me! Now, let's see how hard your shell of resolve truly is! "

With that Zannacross unleashes an explosive force that shatters the part of Cosmos's golden Galaxia armor where his fist is, and causes a explosion! Cosmos winces in pain and emits a small cry as she grasps her wounded shoulder. While the injury recovers nearly instantly Zannacross is pleased as he then says,"

Tsc, such a frail light. Divine as your essence is soon your light will to be consumed by the dark side."

Cosmos remains undaunted as she then says,"

Stars may fall, but there seeds live on in their place to grow in to new brighter starts full of hope dreams and love! Such power, will never falter to the darkness."

Zannacross responds with,"

Perhaps, but it's a moot point when the light burns itself out over futile worthless factors. No matter how many stars shine, no matter how many mortals burn there life's of passion over their desires it all ends with their flames being blasted out! You can continue this waltz if you wish Cosmos but everything you try is only delaying the inevitable. Flawed actions and failed dreams will crumble all the same!"

He then goes to try and grasp Cosmos by the throat but she blocks the attack with her sword before she then says,

" Those lights may never be perfect but there radiance are a wondrous brilliance all the same!

Your expectations of absolute perfection are absurd Zannacross. Why did we not create mortals created the dimensions if not to be flawed, and for their mistakes to make their lives all the more purposeful?"

Zannacross sneers as he then says,"

As far as I remember it was because we were bored at interacting with each other and wanted to see if toys running around would be any more amusing! Yes Cosmos, you may have grown so attached to your precious mortals but in the end all beings of the mortal realm are nothing but a grand experiment of what inferior beings can reach! But after all of this time, it's clear we seen just how far the hearts of man can evolve in this current existence, and its far to pitiful for my tastes!

I don't seek absolute perfection out of them Cosmos; after all I hardly want every being to be on my level. But, I do not expect, I WILL not expect worthless trash that only exist long enough to pollute everything around them! Maverick sprits that only cause confusion, fates that are only heading for sorrow, their lives are worthless errors, and I will purge all such errors from the universe even if I have to destroy it and rebuild it from the ground up! Your attachment to their struggles, your empathy to their desires only shows that you to are infected with theses emotions! "

Zannacross tries to slash Cosmos in half before Cosmos unleashes a barrier of light strong enough to repel his assault and blast him back before she instantly has this light barrier turn in to a javelin that pierces Zannacross 's aura, and his chest! Her holy projectile once more changes shape to become a crystal that is trying to seal the dark god before she then says,"

You're wrong, I have not been infected with the emotions of humans; I have evolved as my children have evolved Zannacross! For someone who claims to seek evolution so badly you're the one who refuses to change the most, you don't want to expect anything that is not to your liking, and you're so selfish that you would destroy everything so you could make it your ideal vision, your single vision! Things change with time, to wish for things to stand still are to desire time to freeze and for free will to not exist at all. I expect that events in the universe will not please me, but I can forgive that because I also desire others to have their wills granted! That's why I will never let you win Zannacross!"

Zannacross snarls with disgust and rage as he feels the prism of light bombarding him with energy that makes even him feel pain before he glares right at Cosmos and then says,"

It truly is outrageous to hear you make such a mockery of yourself Cosmos! Are you seriously saying, that mere specs of dust have just as many rights as us? That's enough, in case you forgotten, WE ARE GODS!"

Zannacross 's rage explodes as dozens of dark tendrils blast out of his body with enough force to shatter Cosmos's spell and grab her entire body! Zannacross then blasts Cosmos with dark energy as he gets closer to her and grasps her cheek with his clawed hand before saying,"

You truly are nothing more than a foolish human who loves their pets so much that they believe they are peers! We are the two true gods of this universe Cosmos, the true creators of all there is and all there every will be!

All life is in are debt for their very existence, there is no logical reason for us to fallow there whims other than your own weakness! If you are too afraid to do what is to be done to correct the errors of this failed universe then you are no longer my equal, your just as beneath me as the rest! In the end the basic fundamental law of reality is that the stronger force, the superior force will prevail and dictate the path of its weaker kin! "

Cosmos looks at Zannacross with disgust as she then says,"

You look down on mortals so much, but you forget they still have the essence of both of us in their souls! Light and darkness, the people who live their lives go through both of these forces, and by not being consumed by their pain they can evolve in to a force greater then what we ever dreamed! Your pride is so great that you all ready forgotten that it was a mortal that foiled your plans last time? AHH!"

Zannacross gets further enraged as he slashes Cosmos across the face and then grab's her angel wing before he then says,"

I will NEVER forget that disgrace Cosmos! Seyia Leingod did perform better than I ever expected and reached a power level I did not expect. He did share your stubbornness and refuse to submit to destiny, but in the end he was still nothing to the true god! It was only because of your trickery that I was sealed away and my judgment was halted, but you could only delay me, and now the time is up!

" Zannacross at once slashes Cosmos 's right wing off as he then says

," Someone as weak as you as no place even being seen as my peer, ill tear your energy in to myself so that the power shawl go to where it properly belongs to! Huh?"

All of a sudden Cosmos grabs Zannacross by the forehead before she smiles and says,"

You want my power, you want to see my true will? Then you shawl have it! Heavily Star of Creation!

"With that Cosmos has a orb of golden light form in her hands before it quickly grows! Zannacross narrows his eyes with burning rage as he then says

," Damn you, think you can trick me? Life-force Destroyer!

" With that Zannacross and Cosmos unleash their powerful energy blasts right at each other's faces! The explosion of energy that fallows not only heaven to tremble, but the mortal realm and hell as well! The level of power unleashed is so severe that the decrees of nature themselves seem to be crumbling through the celestial energy unleashed as it seems the power is causing the entire spectrum of reality itself to titer to the edge of oblivion! King Kai and the others can barely prevent themselves from being blown away, and as King Kai sees his body, along with all of his surroundings bend he moans and says,

" Oh man, this is nuts! AH!" With that the Kai and the others are blown away before Grand Kai casts a last second warp spell to get them out of the area, but it's only a moment of safety as the entire dimension is being affected by the onslaught, with all others fallowing their path shortly!

* * *

Max is one of the many who feels the shockwaves of that last blast and even his battle harden mind causes him to back away from his ongoing dual with Zandoris before he sees the near cyclone of energy like distortion in the distance before he then says

," God damn, what the hell is that? "

Zandoris chuckles as he then says," That my stooge of the light is Zannacross showing to Cosmos who the true ultimate ruler is! Prepare to lose everything, it won't be long now till the one true Emperor eradicates the last hope of this rebellion! "

Max chuckles and says," Don't pat yourself on the back yet punk. I met Cosmos personally, she may not send chills down people's spines on site like you and your buds but she is tougher then you think. After all it takes a lot of will to watch over everything in the universe and keep it together.

"Zandoris sneers as he then says," Bah, merely being a watcher is performing the duty of god horrendously. She has let the garbage pile up in the universe to the point that it's overflowing with vermin! That's why it's time for Armageddon to be unleashed, so that everything can burn!"

Max looks disgusted as he then says,"

Don't think it will be that easy to roll over either me or Cosmos!"

Zandoris points his gigantic blade at Max before he looks amused and says,"

Oh really? It seemed rather easy to defeat that so called chosen one Ben Auro! "

Max gets annoyed and says," He is not dead yet, I know it Zandoris. Ben is one hell of a fighter, I would have known if he died!"

Zandoris narrows his eyes and says," Oh, that's right the fool was your cousin yes? What, did I strike a nerve? Sorry but his failure is a fact!"

Max gets furious as he then says," You think? You know another fact Zandoris? You're dead! Sekiha Tenkyoken!

" With that Max bursts right at Zandoris and unleashes his ultimate energy attack right at his face! However Zandoris is still able to move fast enough to catch the blast with his hand and bash it in to the air! He shakes his hand as he sees its burning before he then says,"

Not bad Enji, I can't feel my arm now. You can be content that you are indeed a good trophy for me before you perish!"

Max gets back in to a fighting stance as he then says,"

I told you demon, it's not over yet, this battle is just getting started!"

With that Max once more resumes his assault on Zandoris as others like Craft and Gandowan try to back him up. However, we leave this view once more to get back on the main event, and that would be the dual between Zannacross and Cosmos!

* * *

As the dust settles, and the area of space stabilizes around where Cosmos and Zannacross unleashed there attack it seemed both figures nearly atomized each other! However even that kind of damage is not enough to destroy either being and that becomes apparent at a spark of dark energy appears in the center of the remains of the Sanctuary of Order before it reforms in to a humanoid burning shadowy body of pure dark energy.

The outline of a face appears on the head as Zannacross 's eyes open again before he laughs viciously and says,"

My, it's been a very long time since I felt that level of pain, well done Cosmos! If I did not prepare myself that could have taken quite a bit of time to recover from. What, don't tell me you ran away again did you?"

Zannacross sees a pillar of light form in front of him before he sees Cosmos appear out of the light. It seems Zannacross hit her hard to as now she is just a normal human female head with a normal sized body, albeit of pure light energy. While she looks exasperated and his clutching her gut she still remains determined as she then says,"

I am not running from you Zannacross, I am not afraid of you after all."

Zannacross chuckles as his humanoid form returns to his full armored appearance before he notices that Cosmos appears to be to hurt to even reform her clothes before he then says,"

So you chose to be afraid in the face of death. At the very least you made this simple by all ready moving on to the last face of death. I am glad that you were at least wise enough to not make this struggle a tedious one, I was sure you were going to bail out your precious chosen children but even I was shocked that you just let them die. It seems even you saw that it would be more cruel to keep them hopeful only to be crushed again and again! But to leave Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar at the unmerciful wrath of the Darkness Beyond Time, that almost seems as cruel as me! HAHAHA!"

Cosmos grasps her hands together as she then says,"

Sometimes the best way to help someone is to let them face pain so that they can overcome it. Only by knowing the ultimate darkness can they emerge triumphant over it."

Zannacross looks amused as he then says,"

You most of all should know that knowledge alone can only go so far. Ben and Lacus can know the darkness and what causes it inside and out, but they are still powerless to overcome it! After all they will never be able to overcome the ultimate wrath of misery and sin just as they can never escape the dark despair of nothingness

! Face the facts Cosmos, your beloved champions have failed to live up to your expectations and are doomed to forever wander the ultimate endless purgatory before they too are just a memory of this failed existence. "

Zannacross is shocked to see Cosmos have her aura shinning with even stronger force before the bare goodness of light walks forward and says,"

We will see which of us truly knows the truth Zannacross. However, I still believe they are not finished. They know what makes happiness and despair, and have the powers of both light and darkness in them. Nothing ever is established through violence expect bitter hatred Zannacross, only through understanding can things progress. The humans have the power to understand what it means to overcome though despair and work to their dreams, all they need is to be guided carefully."

Zannacross gets furious as he then says,"

Again, and again, that's all you say! Give them a chance, they can still learn, they can still improve. Time to finish off this broken record!

" With that Zannacross charges right at Cosmos and stabs her in gut with his hand before he then says," They will never learn, they will never listen! They shun what the truth is and drown themselves in their own lies! Mortals don't want to understand, nor do they want to change, they want to have their ideal lazy worlds remain the same forever! So ill give them what they desire, a world free of lies and false hopes! I'll give them a world where there is no uncertainty, the world of absolute darkness! And the first step to do that is to erase all light, all hope! So now will you just kindly DIE all ready Cosmos!"

Zannacross unleashes a torrent of darkness to try and erase Cosmos's sprit directly but Cosmos responds by saying,

" No, that will never happen Zannacross!"

With that a pillar of light blasts out of Cosmos and goes right through Zannacross' s chest, blasting the Dark God back! Cosmos then grows to a massive size before she looks down on Zannacross and says,"

The light of hope , cannot be erased by you or anyone else! For it is what drives life itself!"

Cosmos at once fires a massive beam of light to try and defeat her arch enemy but even as Zannacross is blasted his rage just explodes before he then says,

" If that's what drives life, then it's time the rules of life are rewritten! All I need to do, is delete the stubborn things that are keeping me off the pen of reality! So, prepare to submit to your master once and for all Cosmos!

" With that Zannacross unleashes his true demonic power before his body merges with his dark aura and he becomes a titanic four armed many winged devil that's just as large as Cosmos, if a bit larger!

Now in his true cosmic form Zannacross sees Cosmos still remain without a trace of fear as he then says,

" It's been a long while indeed since I had to take my original state Cosmos, I'll give you credit for being this stubborn.

However, stubbornness alone will change nothing! No matter how hard you try to reach for it, your dream world is just that, a dream! You and the humans have ran out of debt and good will long ago! And now its its time to pay up!"

With that Zannacross and Cosmos clash at each other and as the giant figures of a demon and a winged women clash over the skies of heaven Cosmos parries her foe's slashes and energy blasts before she thinks to herself," Ben, Lacus, you must stay strong. If you give up hope, then Zannacross will win. You have to remember why you fight, and be strong. If you can just truly grasp your desire to fight, the power to overcome this darkness will become clear, I know it will.

" Cosmos's wings extend as she intensifies her extreme showdown with her counterpart. However, as this battle of the two gods of light and darkness continues to unfold, we once more leave them to see if Cosmos's hopes are still merited.

* * *

So with that we now turn to where we left of Lacus previously, with her still chasing after the light she has spotted in the Darkness beyond time! And as we now are back on the Enji it seems even though the Blue Eyes White Dragon still can't see the light her host is chasing, Lacus is sure the light is real, because it's getting bigger in front of her! Currently Lacus sees the light growing and she then says,"

All right, we are almost there! Please, please let it be the way out of here. "

Kisara just responds with,"

Lacus, I know your tense and all but muttering the same speech over and over again does not help matters much and makes poor background noise."

Lacus blushes and says,

" Er, sorry about that. My, you're quite fond of the snarky commentary when you're sane. Heh, I guess it's still better than giving me desires to destroy everything at any rate. Sorry about that, but your right I am nervous. I, don't want to have come this far only for it to be worthless, for it to have all just been to make things worse. So, now it's time to see if this light at the end of the tunnel is real or not.

"With that Lacus at arrives at the light, and sees that the light is just a large light orb is just a light before she goes through it and looks puzzled before she then says,"

What, is this? Is this, really just a light? No, everything has a purpose, this has to be something that can be me and Ben's ticket out of here. Even a place of pure darkness, beyond space and time, has to have something!"

With that Lacus without thinking rests her back on the light, before it ripples!

All of a sudden the light descends before Lacus hears a elderly voice then say,"

You're a very wise girl my dear, or I am just delusional enough to think that's the case."

With that Lacus gets defensive before she sees the light form below her, till a rip in the darkness forms! Lacus remains on guard as she is shocked to see what seems to be an old fashion park lamp post form from it, with a brick surface and a gateway. Lacus then sees what seems to be a elderly man with a beard and a brown suit walk out of the darkness before the man takes off his hat and bows before he then says,

' Don't worry my dear, I am not your foe. I am sorry for the long delay, but it took me a while to realize you were real. Forgive me, but time can slip away in this place, and I have been in here for a very, very long time."

Lacus causally floats down in front of the man and lands on the ground before she then says,"

I see. Um, just who would you be?

" The man grins and says," If my mind still is in one place then my name is Gaspar, a man who once had the title of the Guru of time."

Lacus rises an eyebrow as she then says," Oh, does that mean you created this place? Are you in charge here?

"Gaspar sighs and says,

" Far from it my dear, sorry if you got your hopes up but I did not create this realm nor am I its master.

Frankly there is not much to be a master of, in my millions of years here, you're the first person to visit. No, this is the End of time, the final state of existence. I came here because me and my friends and fellow gurus Melchior and Balthazar were foolishly trying to combined are magical and scientific arts in to the ultimate glory of the Zeal Kingdom , a device called the Mammon machine that would travel through time.

We, all thought we could play gods, and correct the mistakes of the past to create paradise. We had are doubts but Queen Zeal and her chief of staff Dalton were determined that those doubts would not stop us.

And so we created the time machine, and all it ended up doing was going back one second in time and sending me here! I, never found out what happened to the others, all I could do was try and keep sane. " Lacus looks impressed as she looks around and says,

" Well mister Gasper, if you managed to live this long I guess you did something right.

Did, the process that blast you in to here also stop you from aging?"

Gasper laughs and says,

" Oh heavens no dear, I died long ago. What you see is just a ghost haunting nothingness. After all, there is no air, no natural light, there is nothing here. It's quite bleak in this dimension, so bleak that to die is no release at all. You see my body died, but my sprit could not escape the broken barriers of this realm, so I remained to float around in darkness. It took me a thousand years to see anything but darkness."

Lacus gets tense as she then says,"

Really, it, took that long? But, then what are we standing on then?"

Gasper chuckles and says,"

Why, this little patch of land is the result of my territory my dear. I all ready was an established mage in my time, and when the time machine exploded sending me here had a after effect. And that after effect was me being able to project my sprit energy to shape my surroundings to my desire, even as a sprit. It, helps past the time. And with my two companions at least I can make things not to static around here.

" Lacus looks hopeful as she then says,"

Oh, you found others? Huh?"

Lacus sees two beings walk up to her, one looks like a small white fury creature with long arms and the other creature looks like a longer blue creature with a face on its head. The white creature flexes its arms and says,"

My name is Sepkio, the master of war! It's been a long since I had a fresh face, what to fight? Nu here is a little to predictable theses days."

Lacus looks amused as she then says,"

Um, not now please, I am a little tired and busy at the moment. So, you two are also ghosts?

" Gasper turns to his allies and says,"

No, theses were my lab assistants back when I was alive, they were durable enough to survive the warp and thanks to the illogical makeup of this realm they always have enough energy to keep functioning. That's good to, no being can truly live in absolute solitude forever and theses two have managed to keep me sane.

It helps that Mu is able to glimpse in to other dimensions, when you only have one channel to watch on television you don't argue what's on when it's the only thing on. Even this is not enough though, most of the time I sleep, and there have been large gaps where I lose all traces of insanity. It's boring to go mad when you have no power and no one to talk to, there is no one to listen to so I snap back to sanity in due time. Lucky for you child this is one of those times otherwise I might have caused you to have the wrong impression.

" Lacus giggles and nods before she then says,

" Well, I guess I had some good timing after all. That's good, the situation is not as hopeless as I was beginning to wonder.

"Gasper strokes his mustache and then says," I would not go that far, in all the time I have been here, I have never even managed to get a hit of a chance of escaping. I am quite perplexed why someone as young as you would desire to be able to bend time though." Lacus looks depressed as she then says,"

I, did not try to mess with time, time messed with me. My name is Lacus Raystar, and the best thing to say is that I am trying to not fail my duty and my friends at the moment. The God of all darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron blasted me and my boyfriend Ben Auro in to here. Speaking of him, have you seen a young man with brown hair welding a sword? He, should have arrived here as soon as I did, but I can't sense him at all.

"Gasper shrugs and says," Sorry Lacus, seeing you is a miracle in itself."

Lacus eyes Gasper carefully as she then says,"

Are you sure? But, how were you able to sense me and send that homing beacon of light to guide me here?"

Gasper looks up and says," Sphere of light you say? Sorry but, I have no idea what you're talking about. I knew you were only when you stepped in to my territory, that's why this area formed when it did. Still, I am rather intrigued on what this light is. I did not do a thing; in fact I was taking a nap. Did one of you two send out the light?"

Sepkio laughs and says,"

Nah G man, I was having my daily spar with Mu, the guy was as flat as a board as always. Then again, he was talking about light a lot. What were you talking about Mu?"

The blue creature just looks blankly in front of him as he then says,"

Light, light of judgment, light of hope, light of reckoning. Light is growing dimmer."

Lacus is getting pale as she then says,"

You, do you mean Ben? Now I am getting even more worried. "

Gasper looks solemn as he then says," I am afraid your fear is justified Lacus. This space where time is eclipsed is a brutal place, at times it can reduce all matter to nothingness. What is more, I come to realize do to the chaotic nature of this space one's own emotions can be drawn out. You see, one's inner thoughts can be drawn out by the negative matter of this realm and become reality. I learned to control this flow of feelings in to my own zone of comfort, but, one unprepared can be killed in a rather painful fashion, in fact I do believe its how I died. "

Lacus gets mortified as she then says,

"Oh no, Ben! I was only able to keep my focus off my fears because of seeing that light, but, if Ben has not seen it, I,. No, I don't want to think of it, I have to find Ben , that's all there is to it! Gasper, has there ever been spheres of light in this darkness beyond time, is there ever anything else beyond darkness?"

Gasper looks up and says,

" Well, thankfully yes. You see sometimes when places or even entire planets go through a process with as much energy as I they are sent here.

However, all matter that is not linked to the realm is broken down in to nothingness . However, for a time the places become lost in time, a shadowy state between life and death. I call it the dead sea, where timelines get caught before sinking in to oblivion. Where we are is the center of this dimension, your friend might be in the dead sea still. I, don't know how much time he has left before he to becomes lost in time."

Lacus gets teary eyed as she then says,

" He won't be lost, I won't allow it! Yes, I'll make a light so bright no one that can see can miss it! You better close your eyes! "

Lacus then powers up and unleashes a explosion of light till her energy is like a miniature sun! Desperately to feel anything from her lover she pours all of her energy out as she then says,

" Ben, can you see it? My energy, my light, please you have to see it! I, can't lose you now, I can't lose you to this insane place forced to lie nearly alone wondering if I failed everyone! Because, I don't want this to be the end! I, don't want everyone to die! If anyone can hear me, please, I beg you, please help me! Oh?"

Lacus is shocked to see a different flash of light go across her face as she then says," Did, that really work?"

Lacus then sees the same golden light that leaded her hear before she then says," That light again, what is it? Why, is no one able to see it? Am, I really going mad?"

Lacus sees the light get in front of her before she then see it get smaller before it fits in the palms of her hands. All of a sudden it gives off a flash of light before it becomes a round golden crystal! This gem radiant's with holy energy and Lacus catch's the gem before she then says," What, is this?

"Gasper looks as shocked as Lacus as he then says," I don't know, but I know it's real."

Kisara then says,"

I can feel it to Lacus, this holy light. It, feels sort of like yours, but different somehow. Wait, why does this gem make me feel nostalgic? "

Lacus looks amazed as she then says," Do you know what this is Kisara? Then do you know who helped me? Someone had to help me, things don't pop out of thin air after all. But, who could, oh?

" Lacus then sees the golden gem shoot off a beam of light in to the distance before she then sees it go far in to the distance.

She then says," What, is this? Could it, be leading me to where Ben is? Something, is telling me that's the case. Yes, I know it's the truth, I can feel it! There is no time to waste, hang on Ben, I'll find you!"

With that Lacus blasts off through this trail of light like a blazing star desperately hoping she is not too late. Gasper sees this and says,"

Well, no matter what at least this is something new to do."

With that Gasper turns in to a ball of light that contains Mu and Spekkio before fallowing behind Lacus. However, now we turn are view again to see if Lacus 's fears are justified as we shift to the view of this stories main star!

* * *

And as Ben now takes the center stage it seems unlike Lacus he has not gotten a lucky break and found any light, in fact things have only gotten bleaker for him! No matter what Ben has tried all he has found as he has walked along this jagged pathway that resembles where Aqua wandered at the end of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is more ghosts taunting him for failing, and with all the tension and his injuries his anxiety is only getting more critical as he sees the ghosts of his comrades are still surrounding him before he then says,"

Why, why won't you all go away? I told you, I don't care how much you annoy me I am not going to listen to you!"

The image of James then says,"

That's your problem, you were to stubborn to expect the truth, and because you insisted on living the lie now everyone had to suffer. Don't feel, to bad though, after all it's the same sin all humans share.

"Ezan nods and says," He is correct Ben Auro, we were all defiant in the face of the one true god, and we all lost everything because of it. There is nothing left, everything is over.

" The image of Doug then says," That's your problem idiot, you always tried to defy how things where because you did not learn to expect how things where, and you just made things worse. After all, you kept pushing to defy destiny, and now you broke everything! Just man up and expect it, it's over."

Ben gets upset and unleashes an explosion of energy to blow them all away before Ben then says,"

Damn it, it's not over, I won't allow it to end this way!" The ghost of Cloud then forms and says,

" Your will is useless, this is the truth, there is no escape this time Ben.

"Ben, critically wounded and both mentally and physically exhausted falls to his knees and coughs again as he then says,

" Damn it, is, this really it? I, fought so hard, but, after all of those battles, all I really did in the end was fail everyone. Maybe, all I did was cause more pain for everyone. Lacus, I, was able to free her from Brad at last, but all that got her was to be tortured by the forces of darkness, and then have to suffer in one hell or the other. Maybe, I , really am just a failure.

"With that the darkness begins to form ice around his feet, that is quickly moving up his body as he just looks up at the blank space above him looking defeated as he then says,

" Cosmos, Lacus, I, am so sorry, I, tried so hard, but in the end I was not able to live up to my responsibility. Maybe, in the end the darkness really was superior. After all, it really seems , everywhere. All I wanted, was to make a place where I could be happy and in peace with my friends, and a place where Lacus could be happy to. Was, that really so wrong, was trying to have the life we wanted really that much of a crime? Lacus, if only we could have had, a little more time together, then, I."

With that Ben sees a faint light in the distance before he then says,"

That light, I am not sure if it is real or not but, it feels so nice. I, don't want to give up but, I just don't, know what to do. I feel so tired, maybe if I, ugh."

Ben's in such a wounded state that how he gets blurry eyed as he lowers his head, and continues to be consumed by the ice of darkness!

* * *

However, as Ben begins to get more and more consumed with despair, little does he know how desperately that light is trying to find him! However, with this we now change are views once more to a situation even direr then this, the ever more escalating showdown between Cosmos and Zannacross!

As we return to the clashing gods it seems very clear that after the two deities have unleashed there full power each one of their strikes is enough to unhinge the very fabric of the reality they are fighting on! However no matter how many times or how many ways Zannacross attacks, Cosmos is still able to stand her ground! Each failed attempt causes Zannacross to have his flames of fury burn brighter , and after trying to impale Cosmos in the head with his clawed hand only to be blasted with a beam of light he snarls and says,"

Bah, no matter how hard you squirm, you won't stop me !I assure you Cosmos, nothing will stop me, no matter what it takes ill crush you! "

Cosmos unleashes another barrage of holy rays as she then says,"

Why do you want to destroy so badly Zannacross? Even if your nature is of darkness, don't you realize the futility of the path of a Nihilist?

"Zannacross responds with," All things live only to die, yet they delude themselves in to defying this inescapable fate! Only those that are eternal, only those that endure the sands of time have what it truly takes to me the master of all! "

Cosmos retorts with," Your wrong again Zannacross, because even if mortals die there life's live on through there decedents! Yes, the dreams and hopes of happiness transcend space and time, and will not be subdued by your will! Time and again, theses dreams have shined through the power of your many followers, and that's how it always shawl be for most people won't allow evil to have their way, and I am one of them!"

Zannacross laughs madly as he then has darkness explode around the entire region of space before he then says,"

I am above such things as good and evil, the truth of the universe overrules such trivial things! I tire of all the fools that always stand in the way of evolution over there trivial primitive understandings of justice and fairness! The only true justice is that of the will of god, and now it's time for justice to be enforced to every last bit of the universe!"

Zannacross then puts his hands together before energy forms around him before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Cosmos, its time are little war ends. All the pieces have been played, and now, let the final act commence!

Dimensional Destroyer!"

With this Zannacross unleashes a gigantic dark and red energy beam that roars right for Cosmos! Cosmos responds by discarding her shield and sword and saying," I won't let you decide when everything ends! Heavenly Blast ! " As she unleashes her massive beam of light the blasts collide and Cosmos falls to her knees and says,"

Yes, let the final piece be played so that this can be decided once and for all!"

Zannacross laughs and says," I see you truly have grown weary of this duty of yours Cosmos, why else would you leap in to utter chaos? Surely you don't think you have the power to overcome the combined energy of all sin, of all hatred in the history of the universe do you? Do you think hope and love can overcome such power? Nonsense, hope and love turn to bitter hate when time erodes such illusions! In the end, all returns to darkness so let existence itself return to the darkness witch it came!

"Cosmos then says,"

Things never remain the same Zannacross, and there is more than one way to overcome power. If a torrent can't be stopped, then it will just be redirected! "

All of a sudden a pillar of light blasts up behind Zannacross before the dark god sees a site he recalls all too well before he then says,

" What, that area, it's just like the Trans Dimensional Seal! You, have the power to open such a barrier, while facing my full power?"

Cosmos smiles as she then says," My power might not be just like yours, but I can multi task in ways you can't Zannacross. And while I can never destroy you, I can make sure you never threaten anyone again!

"Zannacross snickers as he then says,"

Quite the gamble Cosmos, since I don't think you have the power to pull this gambit off! By focusing on so many things, there is no way that you will ever have the energy to overpower me!" Cosmos looks determined at her foe before she then says

," Don't be so sure, the will to live, can never be destroyed and neither can I!"

Zannacross rolls his eyes and gets annoyed as he realizes that he can't seem to overpower Cosmos, before he then closes his eyes and says,

" Maybe your light is unlimited, but, what about your precious subjects?"

In an instant Zannacross has energy blasts diverge from his main attack, and head off to the battles below! Cosmos realizes that each blast is powerful enough to shatter a planet before she instantly unleashes a barrier to block the blasts! However this causes her energy to weaken even further before Zannacross looks psychotic and says,"

GOT YOU!" With that Zannacross unleashes even more power to blast through Cosmos's beam, and blast her right in to the chest! Cosmos is blown in to the air before Zannacross has his upper right hand transform in to a drill before he then says

," Now, this , is, THE END!"

Zannacross instantly impales Cosmos right in the chest and grabs her in the face with his other hand! Zannacross laughs with even more malice as dark energy breaks out of him to entangle Cosmos before he then says,"

You overstepped your bounds once more Cosmos! The reason I was disgraced last time was because I diverted my power over maggots. Now, I hand you the same disgrace Cosmos, only there will be no chance to turn things around for you! As they say, history repeats itself and those who don't understand that, will be crushed by its weight!

"Zannacross barrages Cosmos from all sides as she screams in pain and says

," No, no! Zannacross, what do you think your doing?"

Zannacross responds with," The same thing I always do Cosmos, do things in the most effective matter possible! I know full well that I can never truly destroy you, but insuring you will suffer for the rest of time is just about the next best thing! And to do that, ill simply return to how things use to be at the dawn of time, by fusing your essence in to mine!"

Zannacross then grabs the portal Cosmos tried to seal him with and drags the very vortex below cosmos before his hands glow red and she is horrified to see the vortex crack and break in to fragments that surround Cosmos! he then says,

" You will pay dearly for crafting such a flimsily spell Cosmos, for now I can shape it to my own desire, and use it to not just seal you, but shatter you!Such a task is nearly impossible for a mortal to do, but let all see, that there is nothing that is impossible for me! Now Cosmos, lets see how you enjoy being fragmented to pieces!

" Cosmos is shocked as she then says,"

What, are you truly mad Zannacross? You wish, to merge with me? That was at the very dawn of the universe! Before there were different realms! "

Zannacross laughs madly as he then says,"

And it was also when reality was much more free of errors, irony much? Don't think I am rewinding the past; I hardly want to have your emotions giving me constant headaches! Unlike those mortals like Brad and Kira who foolishly tried to contain everything at once, I am merely going to absorb your core essence while the rest is diffused in to my body so that I truly can be the master of all existence!

Yes, its much simpler to merely focus on splintering and destroying your consciousness, and why waste such energy when it can be of use to me?

That's why I am merely, braking down your essence so that I can reconfigure it to my liking and scatter your consciousness to easley sealable fragments! Warfare no matter how large is always decided by deception, and your inability to see the truth will quite literary cost you everything! Now, the only way to end this endless cycle of light and darkness, is to become everything and destroy everything!

"Cosmos struggles to break free as she then says,"

No, I, can't let you absorb my power, no matter what, I won't allow it! AHH!"

Zannacross 's sword begins to shrive around her chest like a drill before the dark god then says,"

It's no use; your power is all ready to weak to resist! My energy is dominating yours, and my power is fueled by the desire of life itself! This is the end of your fantasy Cosmos; perish as your body becomes a union of perfect order! From the start, you were always in my way, and now the price of causing me such misery is being broken in to my final tool for absolute victory!

And so now Ethereal Queen of the light, submit and perish! Zarathusta Union!

" With that the symbol of Zannacross appears on Cosmos's forehead as her entire being begins to be absorbed in to Zannacross and the portal he hijacked! As she sees Zannacross 's evil face she closes her eyes and says,

" Your scheming, truly had surpassed my expectations Zannacross. But, this is not the end. Even with my fall, hope still remains. After all, besides you and me, there is one other essence that governs all there is, the great will that has existence along side us. This presence is the one thing above all that even you will never concur. You will see, just what is the true answer to the life. Because, AHHH!"

With that a pillar of dark fire consumes her body before Zannacross snickers and says,

" Don't you ever realize when your beaten? It's over, from this war let it be known that evil emerges victorious! With that Cosmos unleashes one more pained expression before all of her body shatters, and is consumed in to the various portals Zannacross created ! Zannacross cackles madly as the divine essence of Cosmos pours in to him before he then says,

" Yes, I can feel it, YES! At last, VICTORY IS MINE!"

With this the chain reaction of such a fusion of power causes another explosion, one that shocks heaven, hell, and the mortal dimensions at once! Once more all of the fights going on pause as they sense this shift in power, and Goku senses this before he then says,"

What, what is this, what is going on?"

Damonus looks smug as he then says,"

Is it not obvious monkey? It's yours, and every other heretics death sentence! MUHAHAHA! Yes, I knew this day would happen, but its oh so glorious to watch first hand! "

" Goku is to shocked to respond, and many of the other angels that are seeing this site also are horrified as they see this energy calm down! In the storm of the energy emerges Zannacross, back in his human form with his chest now having a white orb in the middle of it!

Zannacross just looks at his hands and sees that the left side of his armor being pure white before laughing madly and saying,"

Nice try Cosmos, but in the end there can only be one true ruler! Yes, this is the act of Zarathusta, where the weak's god die! Let this mark the day where evil won forever, let this be the day where darkness concurs all! And most of all, let the purge of this filthy Universe begin! With Cosmos 's power at my command, now there is no limit at all to my desire! With Cosmos and her pawns out of the way, no one can stop me now, NO ONE! Now I am the master of all light, darkness, and everything in between! I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, the absolute ruler of existence! And now, its time for my law, to become reality! HAHAHAHAH!

" With that Zannacross finishes stabilizing his power and every other being watches in horror as heaven itself begins to bend with the new power of the ultimate being of evil! However, as everyone waits to see how this plays out, it would seem we will have to wait a bit longer, because this is as much madness as a chapter can take so, this marks the end for today! Well, just whe

it seems things are bad enough, they get even worse! Has Zannacross truly assimilated Cosmos and become a truly invincible being? Is Ben's fears going to kill him before Lacus can find him? Only one way to find out, so you bloody better stay tuned next time to the dimensional pounding installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, Zannacross shows all life in the universe that the nightmares are just beginning as with Cosmos's power merged with his own; he shatters the Source Wall around heaven to reach his ultimate desire, the Axis of Time! From this nexus of all reality Zannacross at last begins his ultimate ambition, to merge all dimensions in to his own realm to rewrite all space and time, and all other existence in to his absolute vision! However, as dire as things seem Zannacross does not realize that his victory is not absolute just yet, because in the darkness of time Lacus finds Ben and manages to save him, before finding out just what the golden crystal she found truly is! And through this desperation, the ultimate last hope for the universe is realized. Can this final hope live on? Only one way to find out, and to find that out you will just have to see,"

_**Chapter 188: The Radical Dream that Defies Fate, The Final Hope !**_

See you there! But, before we go, just a few, authors notes. Let's see, first of all, for the Dragon Ball fans, I made it even though GT happened Gohan still had his Mystic powers, mostly because the GT staff forgetting that was, really, REALLY stupid and as a Gohan fan, I was not going to let him have his shafted version be the one I show haha. Also, in heaven in this story the people that live there can decided what age from there lives they want to be in, hence why everyone was in the state they were and not old men and ladies lol.

. Also, for any Pan fans, sorry, but I REALLY hated her and thought she was one of the top reasons GT was so bad so, yah, think she got what she had coming to say the least. Now, once more for any of the, sensitive about these kind of god things, just remember, it's not suppose to be my vision of religion, just my vision of the ultimate epic story unfolding.

But, on that note to elaborate a bit, if its not clear now Cosmos and Zannacross were the first and most powerful beings that were created at the dawn of my stories universe, or to be even more detailed, they were the two consciousnesses that were born that became the essences that would be the entity of light and darkness. That's why Cosmos and Zannacross nearly have a relationship of a bitter brother and sister or even a divorced couple lol.

Let's see, that's all I can think of at the moment, oh yah, and for those that don't know, Darkness beyoned time is mainy from the Chrono Trigger and Cross games with a few additions of my own.

Ah yes, lastly. Just to make things clear, the angels Castle , Lysander, and Azreal do indeed share names with Chad's characters from Game-masters but those people only share something in name only, they are just more angels in this story. Not sure if the names were unique to his story from the start, just wanted to make sure I did not give the wrong idea lol.

Just remember, no matter how bad it gets, I am not coming this far just to make it all be for nothing. So, remember it's to show the ultimate test of hero resolve and all of that fun. So, with that, thanks for all the reviews and very much hope to see more for this chapter. With that, till next time!


	79. C 188: Lingering Spark of the Last Hope!

_**Chapter 188: Radical Dreams in the Defiance of Fate, Rallying the Last spark of Hope in the Hour of Ragnarok! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle between the forces of light and darkness was entering its most intense stage yet as due to his many manipulations the recently freed Zannacross had invaded heaven itself with his even more recently unsealed demon lords and his other forces all moving from Kingdom Hearts to launch the true god of darkness's ultimate campaign, his campaign to erase all light including its master Cosmos! The entire host of hero's and angels that resided in the realm of light rallied to oppose this insane invasion, but Zandoris, Dahak, Morgoth and Mukuro all showed why they were the most elite of Zannacross's forces, and with Damonus, Xemnas Sephiroth and the others still around there was plenty of things to keep the good guys on their toes with such immortal legendary hero's as Goku , Vegeta, Max, Seyia 's old friend Kamina and more fighting the good fight!

And yet even with all the fierceness that the forces of good had, Zannacross would not let anything stand in the way of his long desired revenge as he blasted through everything and everyone in his way till at last he breached the Sanctuary of Order, where he found his oldest foe waiting for him! It seemed that despite her great reluctance of a direct confrontation Cosmos saw that her counter part of darkness would not let anything deny him that pleasure so she showed him she was not going to let him have his way! With this the universes supreme beings of light and darkness slashed with their full strength, a divine power strong enough to cause fractures in dimensions and cause time and space itself to become unstable!

However, while Cosmos and Zannacross seemed to be evenly matched, to the horror of the entire universe Zannacross still was able to outmatch Cosmos with his long awaited plots and took advantage of her inert kindness to make her falter long enough to critically wound her! Knowing full well Cosmos was as immortal as himself the Emperor of all evil still showed he would not let anything stop in his way as in an act of total horror he warped the vortex Cosmos had cast to try and seal him and twisted it in to his own dark spell that he used to fracture Cosmos's body and spirit in a horrendously painful fashion, to shatter the Ethereal Queen of lights spirit, and absorb her power!

Yes, it seemed that in this battle between good and evil, the dark side as emerged the victor as Zannacross now has all of the power of light and darkness at his command, and now has the means to make his insane vision of erasing every speck of the universe and remaking a new one where he controls absolute everything a reality! But, even as Cosmos has fallen, is this truly the end?

With Ben and Lacus still stuck in the mysterious unstable Darkness of Time dimension it would seem so!

With Lacus finding the mysterious Guru of Time Gasper and a golden gem with great power things don't seem, quite hopeless, but, is this enough to prevent total dimensional Armageddon? Only one way to find out so hang on tight everyone, this race to salvation is going to be one bumpy right! Everyone ready? Hope so, because the new installment of cosmic heroic insanity begins right now!

* * *

And, as we begins today's intense chapter the episode begins with everyone still taking in the tremendous conclusion to the last chapter!

Both the forces of good and evil had no choice but to have their battle stop dead in their tracks as they felt the tremendous surge of dark energy! Piccolo is one of the many mortified at the presence he is feeling, before he sees the dark surge of energy in the distance , a ominous wind blow, and the sky itself turn dark before he then says,

" No, I never thought, things would be this bad! This has to be some sort of trick, there is no way that Zannacross could do this!"

His current opponent Mukuro laughs madly as she looks delirious before she then says,"

You can't lie to yourself any more you ugly green toad, this is no lie, its destiny! I can feel it, Master Zannacross has showed that pathetic excuse of a goddess where she stands once and for all, and has broken down and absorbed all of her energy! We have done it, we have won! The site of seeing Emperor Zannacross take what is rightfully is, and be on the verge of the ultimate ecstasy of darkness nearly makes having to deal with you filthy heartens for so long and being sealed away nearly worth it!" Piccolo gets annoyed as his muscles get tense and his energy flares back up before he then says,"

Don't think your kind has won, it's not over yet!" With that the Namekian warrior unleashes a barrage of yellow energy blasts at the vile demonic women! However the lustful demon lord casually dodges each blast as she giggles and says,"

My, if this is the limit of your passion to win when you're this desperate then your even more pitiful then I thought! Oh?"

Mukuro notices that all of the energy orbs around her have frozen in midair before Piccolo grins and says,"

That's right, keep laughing till there is no escape! It's the end for you witch, Hell Zone Grenade!

"With that he has all of his blasts collide in to Mukuro in the next instant, and they hit her dead on before causing an explosion! Not content with that Piccolo then jumps up and gathers all of the power he has before he then says,

" I may not be able to stop Zannacross, but at least I can shut you up! Light Grenade! "

With that the former Z warrior then fires a massive blast of light, only to get shocked to see that blast of light be ruptured and shattered by a shock-wave of darkness! Before Piccolo can react large demonic hands grab all of his limbs and squeeze him tight as he hears Mukuro laugh before saying,"

What makes you think the likes of you can even try such a act vermin?"

Piccolo sees a vexed but otherwise unhurt Mukuro walk out of the smoke looking sadistic as she squeezes the Namek harder before she then says,"

I do so loath mongrels that refuse to stop bothering me. Now that I got you nicely laced up in my little magical bow, I think ill punish you properly before I end this! So open wide dear! Naziar Edge! huh? "

Mukuro has her hair form in to a dark spear and it glows with energy as she quickly dives at Piccolo! But before she can reach him she sees a trio of golden energy rings fly at her and bind her tightly! She then hears a voice that sounds like two voices at once laugh before saying," It's not so nice to tie people up like toys eh witch? "

With that a man wearing white baggy pants and a yellow and black vest with the same kind of long golden hair as Goku a Super Sayain three flies up in front of Piccolo!

The being is none other than Goku's son Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks fused together in one body using the powerful Metamorese taught fusion dance, Gotenks! Gotenks just grins and says

," All right lady, now it's time you pay for looking down on us so easily!"

Mukuro chuckles as she then says,

" My, you're an odd man indeed. But, no matter, I have been tied up in much more, stressful positions then this!"

As the demon lord laughs again an annoyed Piccolo then says," Moron, don't think you can let your guard down with a foe like her for even a second!

"Gotenks rolls his eyes and says

," Oh come on Mister Piccolo, even I know that! There is no way she is getting out of this! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!

" With that the fused Super Saiyan spits out a bunch of white energy particles that defy logic and become mini ghosts of Gotenks! Theses Ghosts all swarm around Mukuro and the villain looks even more amused as she then says,"

My, trying to win me over with fancy parlor tricks? Don't bother, no amount of begging can get you off the hook for standing in are way!"

Gotenks grins and says,

" Like I am going to beg to an ugly hag anyway!

"Mukuro chuckles and in a seductive tone says,"

Oh, is that so? In the haze of battle you must have gotten confused you stupid man. Maybe you should see if I am really so ugly? "

With that the demon lord's hair like armor slithers away and she flexes her now bare body to get Gotenks to turn bright red as he then says,

" Well, ok, your, clearly not ugly on the outside, more like, smooth. Er, but, your still very evil, in the inside and that's what counts! Even, if you are so bounce, AHH!"

Gotenks having his focus broken by her revealing herself gave her the time to have her hair form in to a demonic snake and not only smash in to Gotenks hard but shatter his ghosts without even flinching! As this demonic hair binds Gotenks tight enough cause him to scream out in pain Mukuro shatters the energy rings binding her before she looks delighted and says,"

No matter what the spices, no matter how strong they are, men are all the same, predictably pathetic! You can't resist the temptation to indulge yourself with sin, it's in your flawed DNA!

And that's why it's time for all such offensive things to be broken down, devoured by the darkness!"

With that the diva of devastation raises her foot, and once more has a gun form on her heel before she blasts both Gotenks and Piccolo, delighting in their pain as she then says,"

That's right losers, scream for its all you can do at this point! Cosmos has been defeated, Zannacross has proven that the dark side has always been the superior force, your all nothing but are play things now! HAHAHAH!

" With that Mukuro then has her magical very long hair add more to the misery of the Z fighters, and Gohan senses his brother and mentors pain as he turns and sees Mukuro trying her best to massacre the spirits of heavens defenders in a painful fashion!

Seeing that others powerful warriors like the half werewolf fighter Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, the armored knight Tenknoman, Drak the Destroyer, A warrior knight called Qui Gon Jin, a female red haired angel Maxima and another female warrior named Sif, former Enji Master Minato , the celestial being known as the Gladiator and Gohan 's friend the three eyed Tien Shinhan have come to aid his battle with Dahak Gohan breaks away from his current fight and tries to help his comrades as he then says,"

Hang on guys, I am coming! No way, am I going to let this happen! AH!"

With that the hero is blasted with a powerful lightning bolt before he then sees Morgoth staring right down at him! The bald demon lord just has an emotionless face as he then says,"

Your will means nothing wayward soul, the resolve of you and your kind has all ready been uprooted by the will of Master Zannacross. The only thing left is for the end of theses foolish feelings at last!"

The elite demon raises his staff, and instantly fires a massive energy blast at Gohan! Gohan is able to kick the blast away, but is shocked to see various powerful magic spells coming at him from all directions! The blasts are to numerous for him to dodge and thus Gohan finds himself being burned, frozen, blasted and more at once! As Gohan tries to endure this magical onslaught he sees his current foe's magical aura is all around him as he then says,"

Damn it, it's like there are ten of him attacking me at once!"

Morgoth laughs valley as he rises above Gohan and says,"

Do you now comprehend the power of the elite demon lords of the Shin Emperor of darkness now inferior being? My magical power has no limit; I can cast several elite spells at the same time and at once! Yes, this is the absolute mastery over life itself! The Quintessential essence of life is power, those who control the means to that power rule life itself. My Master has now broken away the shackles that restrain him from any power left outside his domain, which means fool, that we control everything, including who is worthy to exist or not! And since you stand against us, that means you are now dust!

" Morgoth tries to have a bloody spinning energy lance try to hit and impale Gohan, only for a beam of light to intercept it! Morgoth looks up and sees that the person who intercepted his spell was none other than Lacus's predecessor Serenity Van Houten! Morgoth grins and says,"

So, the tools of Cosmos come to be played to the bitter end do they?

" The long red haired women then says,"

Your kind still understands nothing that does not fit under your narrow view.

" Morgoth responds with,"

Fool, we know all we need to know. Knowledge that is piled up with useless trivia is tainted child."

Serenity closes her eyes and says," There is a difference between knowledge and wisdom Morgoth. You can know how to all the things there are to do but if you don't know how to do such things properly, or refuse to do things properly then it's all pointless.

" Morgoth smirks as he then says," You should take your own advice before its too late women! After all, your time to make the right choice is running out! Imperator Nova!"

With that the old looking demonic man unleashes a massive energy beam shaped like a skull at the women before Seyia's comrade then gets defiant as she then says,"

We refuse to obey you and your masters time-frame Morgoth, Soaring Etherion Star!"

With this Serenity fires off a powerful rainbow colored energy sphere at the incoming blast and is able to stand her ground! She remains determined as she then says,"

You think even Zannacross can truly subject all of existence to his will? You truly are insane, not even he can be the master of everything!

"Morgoth releases a smirk as he says," Even now you fail to comprehend just how powerful Zannacross is? He has no limit child, everything will be bound by his power, and only then what's left of you trash will see just how wrong you are!"

Serenity then responds with," No, we won't let you get away with this! We will stop you, and Zannacross before he is able to master such power and, AHH!"

With this a shockwave of energy blasts both of them in to the air, as they see a even more massive pillar of purple energy erupt from where Zannacross was! Morgoth looks victorious as he then says," And how are you going to stop what has all ready happened? Your window of hope is closed forever, there is no way for anyone to ever defy Chaos Zannacross Necron again! See for yourself vermin!"

Everyone then hears an outburst of wicked laughter before the image of Zannacross appears above everyone! The victorious dark god looks joyous as he then says,"

All beings of heaven and hell alike, listen to the decree of your one and only master! In case any of you are to dim to comprehend the events that have unfolded I am in just enough of a good mood to make it clear for every last one of you! Cosmos, the Ethereal Queen of goodness and light is no more. Her spirit has been fractured and divided in too numerous dimensional seals, and her body has been broken down to the last atom! And all the power she had, now sits in the palm of my hand. And with this power now combined on to my own, there is no aspect of the universe I don't have control over! With this, the time that this war between light and darkness, chaotic harmony and truthful discord marks it ultimate conclusion!

This marks the end in which any error, any flawed being will not be permitted to corrupt existence any longer! And with mastery over all aspects of reality within my grasp, the time has come where all phenomena once random become once and for all sequential! All the efforts of you heroes to bring salvation to this universe have once and for all been proven to be for naught. The moment of truth has all ready past, now all that's left is the hour of judgment for all realms to strike without mercy! There is nothing left but to submit or to die, for every other power in existence cannot overcome me! Face the reality of fate heretics!"

With that Zannacross has his power blast out, and all of heaven seems to begin to flood with darkness! Goku is one of the many struggling to not be blown away by the Dark Master's energy before Vegeta then says

," Goku, I told you not to mess around! Hurry up and gather a Spirit Bomb all ready before it's too late!"

Goku looks at Zannacross and then says,

" I just hope I have the time, to make one big enough to defeat him. It won't be, AHH!"

With that Goku, and every other person that stands in the way of Zannacross is crushed to the ground by the embodiment of evil's energy as with Zannacross' s new power he was able to hear Goku 's words and speech with ease and decided to stop playing around as he then says,"

It won't be happening period Super Saiyan! Enough, I had enough of stomaching such defiance! This war, this cycle of stupidly, ends now!"

With that Zannacross waves his hand, and unleashes a wall of energy that quickly spreads across all of heaven! No matter what power the targets of the spell have, they don't have nearly enough to overcome this wave of divine energy and Vegeta struggles one last time as he then says," No, this has to be a trick! I won't be, AHH!"

With that, Vegeta Goku and the others are consumed with this dark light. Max sees his allies around him becoming frozen as he then says,"

You got to be kidding me, this is such a drag! Ben, you have to, stop this. It's a pain, but it seems you're the only one that can, GUH!"

With that Max succumbs to the magic of the emperor of evil, and a blinding light flashes all over heaven! When the light fades the followers of Zannacross open there eyes, and sees that everyone of those that refuse to submit to Zannacross are now nothing but glass like crystal statues! Damonus chuckles as he then says,

" Master, once more your power manages to impress me. The fact that on a whim you were able to freeze all the beings of heaven in to solid crystal statues should make even the skeptical maggots of the mortal dimension surrender all hope as they realize your true invincible might!"

Zannacross laughs madly as he then turns to Damonus and says,

" Oh please this requiem of the old order is just getting started. Also, they are not frozen statues Damonus, that would be too easy. No, there bodies are frozen solid but they are still alive, and able to see how helpless they are. Such monuments of despair make for amusing decorations to my new palace, as a testament to all of my new subjects just what happens when you dare to defy the law, my law of absolution."

With this the other demon lords and followers fly up to Zannacross before a ecstatic Mukuro giggles with satisfaction as she looks around and says,"

My master, it was a work of art seeing you , sensing you demolish Cosmos, and breaking her down in to the nothing she is! At long last the queen of light is dead, and the balance is now at last readjusted to how it should be!

Congrats my god, you have proven you are truly above all there is, and your will is superior!"

With that she bows and goes to kiss her masters hand and Zannacross looks amused as he then says,

" As always your affection is well receive my dear Mukuro. You all done well in performing your roles and keeping the vermin out of my face while I settled matters. Now, at long last, the final phase of my long awaited plan can begin!"

Sephiroth is one of the many who nod before he then says,"

So then, what happens now?

" Zannacross flies above everyone, his hand glowing with golden energy before he then says,

" Simple Sephiroth, now, the curtain falls on this broken sham of existence once and for all. Now, is when the rebirth begins!

"Zannacross flies back to the remains of the broken space that use to be the Sanctuary of Order before he forms a larger golden version of his previous preferred sword before it instantly surges with both light and dark energy as he points it at the ground before he then says,

" To be more precise Sephiroth, it is time where I take control of the tools that allow such flaws to continue to exist and insure that such disgusting errors will never be repeated again!

For making it this far in my campaign and serving me so well I'll let you in on something few in existence are aware of. The past, present, the future of all time itself has a source behind it all, an axis that keeps the flow of time moving. This Axis of time is its own separate dimension, one that only Cosmos had access in to. Heh, that is till now. "

Zannacross at once swings his sword down, releasing an energy wave that slashes the ground where Cosmos's throne use to be, shattering it, and the entire area of space around it! Everyone sees the distortion of space grow wider before they see a giant wall of light appear in this distortion! Ultimecia is one of the many perplexed at this new wall before she then says,"

What is this, it's as if Cosmos set a vault for her treasure.

" Zannacross snickers as he gets closer to the wall and says,

"In a sense that is not too far from the truth Ultimecia, for this is the ultimate barrier Cosmos set up to guard her most precious treasure, the Dimensional Source Wall.

Yes, nothing is more precious to her then her beloved vermin, that's why she made this wall that can only be unsealed by her own spirit. Heh, a pity she never seemed to realize that her soul could someday be subjected , that she could be broken. Too bad that you refused to stick your head out of your dreamy bubble of delusion Cosmos, now your own arrogance has brought me the keys to doing what must be done! And now, it's time to turn the key and at last ignite this cosmic Apocalypse!

With this Zannacross unleashes a beam of both light and darkness at the Source Wall, and causes it to crack! In mere moments the entire barrier shatters and Zannacross cackles as he then says,"

All too easy, behold, the Axis of time!

" Everyone then sees beyond the ruins of the Dimensional Source Wall a glowing area which has a massive golden crystal orb with many streams of energy encircling it! Kuja raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

So, this is the nexus, of time itself? It, reminds me of the Memoria world, and the Crystal world past that.

"Zannacross chuckles and says," That would be because you stumbled on to one of my sealed fragments, which was trying to break in to this realm Kuja. You did not know it, but you were being guided to fallow my will, which was easy since it was your grand design to end all life with your own in the first place. All I did was give you a clear picture on how to fulfill your wish.

After all, there is no more effective method to destroy all life, then ending its source.

Yes, this Axis of Time is where the Big Bang formed, where the universe was born. In the start, there was one single realm, and I and Cosmos where one single existence for a point of time. However, when we slowly grew aware of solitude, we split in to two separate beings, and when we did the energy that allowed planets and all of the other aspects of existence to take shape.

Later down the road the different realms such as heaven and hell were formed so that the souls of the deceased life forms would not crowd existence planets, and later on so that the souls of darkness would not further bother the rest. We thought this would bring order out of chaos, but it only brought further discord, further senseless actions. And now it's time to solve this overgrown rotten trash heap of a mess by turning back the clock, with a not so gentle hand!

After all, from here the past the present, and the future interact and now it's time for all of time to be the time of Zannacross! "

Ultimecia looks amazed as she then says," So, you are truly going to absorb all time itself? Its, true time compression in its purest form, ultimate control over the time stream."

Zannacross chuckles and says,

" Yes, this is the perfect method of the time compression you were so obsessed with Ultimecia, the ultimate unending existence! In fact you to be influenced to seek such an event, for you to extended your heart out to the darkness and in responds you heard a fragment of my desire.

Your not that special though, most beings who serve my entrust were given the idea to form my will in some shape or form, like Exdeath's desire to destroy all with the power of the void or say, the desire of someone like Ganondorf to consume life with the darkness. I have been reaching out to those worthy to complete my desires for some time now, and now at last all of this waiting is going to lead up to this moment !

Time for my wish, my desire to see this broken universe be destroyed to be fulfilled at last!"

Zannacross walks up before all of a sudden a massive golden pillar of energy emerges before a booming male voice then says,"

The wishes of the insane are not to be granted, those not permitted to be here will have such desires denied, and then there life's will be denied as well. "

With this the entire area begins to tremble before Exdeath then says,"

What is this, does the Axis of Time have some kind of defender?"

Zannacross looks amused as he crosses his arms casually and says,

" It was not so the last time I was here, but then again that was, quite the while. Wait, this energy, it does feel familiar? My, this is amusing.

" Everyone then sees the energy form in to a gigantic being. This being covers the sky and looks like a man wearing purple and blue armor with a purple helmet. This giant man looks down on the villains before he then says,"

Who dares draws the wrath of Galactus?"

Zannacross is just amused as he then says,"

Oh Galactus, it's been quite a long while. I was wondering what Cosmos would do to you but I never figured you would agree to something like this."

Galactus narrows his eyes and says,"

Cosmos and I agreed that I would best be content in the Axis of time, where my hunger would always be the same. While I am indifferent to the deaths of those I consumed, it would seem my banquets were a boon to your power. I care little for the trivial notions of good and evil but your chaotic desires are a threat even to me so I agreed to Cosmos's idea to be the guarding of the Axis of Time. Galactus intends to follow through with his agreements Zannacross, so leave at once or taste my wrath.

" Zannacross laughs as he then says,

" My, looks like you got the short end of the stick Galactus, for now you're just going to die wearing that stupid little hat you call a helmet.

My, being stuck in this place has driven you quite mad it would seem, true you were one of the first humans, and one of the most powerful elder celestial ones but even that power is nothing to me now!

"Zannacross then sees flares of energy form all around him before Galactus then says,"

I never said that I was the only one in here.

"With this Zannacross sees more figures form and begin to surround him, before he then sees a massive blue and yellow armored being with wide yellow eyes towering over him to the left, the massive being of pure anti matter the Anti-Monitor! Zannacross snickers with disgust as he then sees a angel wearing a sliver armored suit, sporting a long black beard and yellow eyes descend in front of him before he then says,"

Mandrakk The Anti-Monitor, Jahf the Beyonder, did Cosmos really think a bunch of mere Ainur celestial ones could serve as any last defense?"

Another massive golden being with three heads, the powerful Living Tribunal then descends from the ground before its heads shift around and it says,"

You seek to destroy the balance itself, even if your existence is made up of one of the two forces of reality."

The Beyonder then says," Even if you are the God of Darkness, we were all made to be beings that would bring order to anything that might cause existence to unravel. "

Zannacross at once has his energy explode before he then says,' A balance that is naturally broken is worthless, just like all of your existences! And all that means is that you're just another flawed concept in this existence that needs to die! Of course, if you beg for forgiveness you can still get out of this.

" Galactus then puts his hands together before he then says,"

Don't mock us Chaos Zannacross Necron, we don't submit to any authority. Now, this disturbance will end, Ultimate Nullifier!

"With that Galactus , the Anti Monitor the Living Tribunal and the Beyonder surrounds Zannacross and fire massive energy beams at him! However even while the force of power heading for him is enough to rearrange a good chunk of the universe Zannacross has his eyes glow before he then says," I think it's time you four are let in on something.

I have subdued Cosmos, and absorbed her power in to my own! I am no longer just the god of darkness; I am the god of all existence!

"With that Zannacross instantly unleashes a surge of power that with ease shatters the incoming blasts and hits the trio of defenders before they moan in pain! In a flash Zannacross slashes all four of them rapidly and fractures all four of the guardians entire soul before Zannacross then says,"

Nothing will stand in my way, all resistance will be reduced in to nothingness along with everything else! Dimensional Destroyer!"

With this Zannacross unleashes another surge of power, and shatters the Living Tribunal, the Beyonder the Anti Monitor and Galactus in a second before their energy swirls around Zannacross! Zannacross chuckles with amusement before he then says," Yes, not only is my power limitless, by having all of Cosmos's power, I control all the tools of existence itself! Now, no more interruptions, my dark paradise begins now! "

With that Zannacross wastes no time and floats above the Axis of Time before the entire structure begins to glow red. Everyone sees the energy begin to sprout up like a geyser of pure light before Sephiroth rises a eyebrow as he then says,"

This energy, for some reason it feels like the life stream's own power.

"Damonus responds with,"

That would be because this is the source of not just time, but the essence of life itself, the heart of the universe you could say. But now that heart will soon be the heart of are master. Even while Zannacross now has the power to manipulate living or dead souls any why he desires, and can now exist in any location and all locations at once, can move anything anywhere, can read the thoughts and dreams of any and all beings, can weld total control of the past and the future of time, has access to all the power and energy that will ever exist, and has the power to alter reality to grant his every wish, once are Emperor absorbs his power with the Axis of time, he will truly have power and control over everything there is!

"Zannacross nods as he extends his right hand and takes the energy of the fallen elder Ainur Celestial ones to become more gems that surround the center of his chest before the orb that was there previously grows in to a gold, red and platinum colored crystal before he then says,"

Yes, the _Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal_ will be the anchor that drags the Axis of time, thus the universe itself in to me! All of you would do well not to move, this little dimensional shift will not be smooth. "

Zannacross then has his inter dimensional anchor shine with light before Kefka gulps and looks as excited as a kid on Christmas morning with mounting anticipation before he then says,"

It's really happening, the end of the world, the end of everything!

" Xemnas nods as he looks excited as he then says," At long last, true peace; unending order will be realized at last.

"Mukuro nods as she giggles and says,"

The Master has all ready proven who the one true master of existence, and now it's time for the victors to take the spoils!"

Zannacross is amused at hearing this and has his energy spread around the entire Axis of Time before he then says,"

Quite right my dear, and my reward for such a prolonged struggle, is to reboot existence itself!

"With that the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal at once shoots out a massive red beam in to the core of the Axis of Time, causing a explosion of energy, that then causes the area around them to shake, before the entire dimension starts to tremble! Instantly energy begins to expand around the area, and it's only because of the power of Zannacross that his minions are not affected by this storm of darkness! Damonus sees the dimension in front of him begin to fracture before he then says,'

After all of this time, it's really going to happen, the dark paradise where only those worthy of existence can exist is at last forming! There is no escape; soon everyone will see where they truly belong!"

With that the followers of evil then see this surge of energy get even more immense, but they are not the only ones that are seeing the effects of Zannacross 's actions and to see what I am talking about we now leave this movement to the people who are just realizing how the battle between the forces of light and darkness are going, King Atem and everyone else in Corneria and the Lylat Kingdom!

* * *

The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom has known things have been growing dire since they failed to hear from anyone, but only as he and everyone else has not only felt the entire planet shake, but see both lightning bolts and bolts of raw energy blast out around the entire planet at the moment the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom is desperately trying to remain calm as he then says,"

Doctor Light, can you tell us what is going on?

" Megaman 's creator is looking mortified as he then says,

" I, am not sure what to say King Atem, expect for everything is going out control. The energy, is nearly everywhere , and its going unstable! Light, darkness, I am picking up all sorts of energy mixing together and causing chain reaction after chain reaction!" The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom runs up to the Subcommittee member and says,

" Light, I don't understand, what does all that mean?"

Light wipes some sweat off his forehead and says,"

It could mean many things. But, theses energies are like the energies of light and darkness itself. And, the energy being mixed together seems to be the matter that is the makeup of this dimension, albeit with particles of light and darkness."

Cile has been helping the doctor all this time before she looks at the sky before she then says,

" It's almost like heaven and hell itself are being merged together! But, what could, huh? Doctor Light, everyone look!"

The blond haired women presses a button before the image of planet Vandalgyon then appears on screen, glowing with energy, before all of a sudden its consumed with a massive red light!

This mass of red energy continues to grow larger as it grows larger and covers the entire region of space around it! Everyone sees the energy grow larger every second before the image shatters and Doctor Light then says,

" It's like a space time anomaly has formed around the planet, and is consuming all around it!"

Ben's mom gets hopeful as she then says,"

Does, that mean that Ben and the others were able to defeat the Zannacross Empire, and this is just there planet exploding? "

Before anyone can respond a dark laughter booms over everyone before this voice then says

,' Foolish human, time you bare witness the end of all delusions! "

With this everyone is horrified to see the image of Zannacross form in the sky! Mahado is one of the many alarmed as he then says,"

What the, who is this demon and how did he get past are sensors?"

Zannacross cackles madly as he then says,"

Simple minded digital whelp, I got past them because I am everywhere and everything! Mortals, be reintroduced to your one true god!

I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, master of all the universe! For a very long time I was denied my rightful place by the fools who understood nothing but their own impulses! But thanks to those who saw what the true justice of existence is, my rightful place has been restored and now at last the destiny of this broken universe is at hand!

Listen very carefully mortals, your future hinges on just how much you can comprehend. Your savior Ben Auro has failed, he, and all the other hero's who dared to stand in my way are now nothing more than dust! Furthermore, it's my great pleasure to inform you all that Cosmos is no more, there is now only one true god of existence and that would be me!

" Princess Peach is one of the many being consumed with dread as she then says,"

No, this has to be a lie! AH!"

Dark bolts of energy nearly fry her as Zannacross laughs madly and says,"

Oh, it's no lie girl, after the ultimate climax between the master beings of light and darkness in the end darkness proved itself to be superior! Yes, every deity any one being in the mortal has worshiped or believed in is nothing to my power, I have more power then every being in the universe combined, I am invincible! And that means my subjects that you have two options, submit to my will or be erased with the rest of this cosmos! If you're not aware by now, I have virtually absolute control over the universe itself, and that includes heaven, hell, and all other realms in existence! There is no escape from this reality, not in your dreams, not even in death!

Your kind has lived in your delusions and your fantasies for countless eons but the dream is over, now there is no escape to the reality of how sinfully worthless you all truly are! Yes, you worthless mortals have disgusted me for too long, and now it's time you all get just what you deserve, and that would be a dooms day cataclysm that will bring what you all truly desire, a final release from your fears of the burden of living! Yes, this time it's the truth vermin, this time the true final rapture of all existence is upon you all!

As we speak, I am erasing and consuming all there is, and I won't stop till there is nothing left! Nothing will stop Armageddon; my new era of darkness will soon be realized and for that all unworthy beings will die! And to show you how real this is, it's time to show just how little time you failures have! You see, I know a lot of people clam such things but the difference between them and me, is that this is not a threat, this is a fact!And to prove this is a fact, behold!

"With that everyone sees the massive form of Zannacross snap his fingers, and instantly King Atem sees his aid Simon start to feel ill! The long time adviser of the Lylat Kingdom then looks at his friend and says,

" King Atem I, AHH!" The old man instantly glows red before his body shatters in to energy fragments! A horrified King Atem does not even have time to speak before he sees others like one of Peach's Toad aids and a few of the soldiers in the room undergo the same treatment! A mortified general Marth then runs in to the room and says,

" Everyone, something horrible has just happened! Reports from nearly every planet in both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zeon Federation have come in and it seems millions of people have just died all over the universe!"

Zannacross laughs madly as his gigantic hand goes to grasp around the blue world likes its a marble before his fingers close around it and he then says,"

Not just millions human, a quarter of the entire population of living beings in the entire universe have just died at my command to be exact!

And I could have the rest of you join them if I wish, but the thing is, if everyone is dead for the apocalypse, it would be quite boring if no one is left alive to realize it! That's why I am leaving the rest of you scum alive so I can witness just how trash truly acts in the very last moment of existence! After all, it's not like any rebellion you have will end in anything but an even more painful demise for every last one of you!

"Zelda is horrified as she then says," No, a quarter of the universe has just died; just to show your power? That's horrible!"

Zannacross responds with,

" If it is it's only what you truly desire mortal, this has come to pass only because your sin has caused this solution to be the only fitting one! So don't hate me, hate yourselves for being too weak to resist the darkness! So now my soon to be erased heretics you have two choices to you. Die in the ultimate pain of total destruction or beg for forgiveness. Those who beg to your god and are worthy enough to exist just might find themselves lucky enough to escape ultimate death, if I feel like it! "

Atem is disgusted as he then says,"

Zannacross, you are truly insane! You think we would ever trust someone who treats life so carelessly? You think we are desperate enough to trust the word of such a evil being? If we are to die, then we can at least die with honor and pride! "

Zannacross glares his red eye right at the Lylat Monarch and says,

" Oh, bold words from such a foolish king, you're a prime example of why this is unavoidable. However, you really think it's wise to mock one who controls everything? Your hero's, your armies, your very god that you believed in is gone! You're just a actor in a terminated script Atem, and if you don't realized your time of authority is long gone then you will soon enough! You may be feeling bold , but I wonder if your many subjects share your suicidal mindset, especially once it causes them to suffer even more punishment?"

Laguna chuckles tensely as he then says,"

Hey now, the man has a point. I hate his guts to Atem, but, is there really anything we can do to him now that he seems to really control everything?"

Atem closes his eyes and says,"

Laguna, even if Chaos Zannacross Necron has all the power of existence at his command, even if he can control are bodies he can't control are will. We can choose to submit or we can chose to live for what we believe in. And, at the very least I won't live my life in the way that my enemies choose. At the very least I won't let Zannacross think he can control how we act! For the sake of all who died fighting for what they believe in I can at least do that much!"

Zannacross laughs again and says,"

There we go again, your honor, your devotion to such worthless things is what causes you to suffer all the more so! And now you will suffer all the more because of it! You think the sacrifice of your hero's is that important to you? Let's see you think that, after they have their say! "

With that Zannacross points his finger in the sky, before it forms a giant red coffin of energy! It glows for a few moments before it shatters in to many smaller coffins that spread out, and everyone sees many soldiers and warships open from theses tombs! "

Prime and the other soldiers and Enji Knights around the Lylat Kingdom get ready to fight as Doctor Light then says,"

What, did Zannacross summon his armies to finish us? Wait, that, that can't be!"

Light presses a button and the monitor in the room then zooms in on one of the fighters, before he sees it's none other than Megaman!

He sees that Megaman has red energy oozing out of his body, and has the symbol of Zannacross glowing on his forehead!

Doctor Light is pale as he sees that X, Zero, and the others are around him , all having solid red eyes and all looking like zombies before he then says,"

No, it can't be!

" Zelda then sees Link, and sees Kirby, Sonic, Cloud, Ezan, and not just all the warriors and angels who fought Zannacross, but the warships and mobile suits that fought him to! Atem sees a ghastly Master Myers, Gabriel, and all the others slowly descend to the ground in unison before he then says,"

What is this, some sick joke?" Zannacross chuckles and says,

" Oh, I assure you they are the entire real thing human. You see your beloved heroes learned the hard way what it means to face the true god of darkness as I showed their combined power was just a warm up for me as I shattered all of there might in an instant and killed them in a very painful fashion! I killed them all, and now I revived them all to serve me so I can make this as devilishly ironic as possible! So, time to kick off the end of days with having the capital of light be crushed by those sworn to defend it! Go my subjects; obey the wish of your master!"

With this Atem sees his own friends and comrades begin to power up before he then says,"

How, far is he going to take this?"

Zannacross laughs again and says,

" Oh please lightweight, this is just the start of the show so you better not all ready be breaking down! Now, if you excuse me I have a universe to demolish so unless you have something important to tell me go ahead and have your break down now king of fools. Don't worry, I'll be watching, I am watching for your last moments of agony!

"With that the image of Zannacross fades before Light gets a few reports in and says,

" Atem, it seems that Zannacross's image appeared on every know world at once. His power, truly seems to be beyond are comprehension! "

Ben's mom sees the army of mind controlled corpses heading for the castle before she then says,"

What, what are we going to do?

"Ben's dad gulps as he then says,"

I, don't know what we really can do at this point, expect get ready for the end."

King Atem then says

," Maybe this is the end, but, we will fight to live as long as possible! Tell all forces to prepare for battle. Even if it's our own friends, we can't let them kill us. I think they would rather die than have to disgrace themselves.'

Laguna sees Squall and Riona are one of the many zombie soldiers of Zannacross getting ready to attack before he looks troubled and turns to his long time pal Krios before he then says,"

Well, I think this is officially where I can safely say, I don't think it can get any worse then, huh?"

Everyone sees a flash of light before all of a sudden it's a lot brighter in the area! A few of the people in the room look up before Erich then says,"

What the, is that another sun?"

Everyone is horrified to see that it seems another star out of nowhere is now in the same distance to Corneria that the star in our solar system is to Mercury!

Everyone hears Zannacross chuckle again before he then says,"

I just thought that would be a extra way to step up the heat as you all suffer! And, just for fun I think I'll be a tad preemptive. "

With that all of a sudden the moon to the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom instantly transforms in to the image of the face of Zannacross himself with a wide grin! Everyone continues to hear Zannacross laugh again as he then says,

" Look at it this way, at least you have another way to die scum! HAHAHAHA!"

As everyone at once starts to feel the heat of having a new closer sun Kiros turns to his long time friend and says,"

Really Laguna, you just HAD to say that!"

Squall's father nervously shrugs before Atem then says,"

No matter what, we can't submit to the darkness! Mahado, go with Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate and all of the mages and wizards we have left to try and see if we can warp this new star out of here, meanwhile have the planets shields be raised to full power! We have to stand are ground, however futile!

" Mahado nods and says,"

Don't worry Atem, for as long as I can, I'll stand by you to the end! Let's go everyone!"

With that the Dark Magician and the others run off to try and make there last stand and as Erich sees the Enji Knights fighting their own comrades he notices something and says,"

Jane, I don't see Lacus as one of them. "

Lacus 's mother gets hopeful as she then says,

" Really? "The member of the Lylat Subcommittee nods and says,"

And I don't see Ben either. That could mean that they are not dead yet. It can mean many other things to, but as long as there is a slim chance of hope, we can't give up."

Jane cries out in despair as she then says," Oh Lacus, I wish I knew where you where, you have to be alive, for my sake, and maybe for the sake of the universe you just have to be! "

With that Lacus 's terrified mother sits back as she sees what remains of the Lylat Forces battle with their own mind controlled comrades for a desperate battle of survival as there world literally gets tenser and hotter by the second! However, while this countdown to utter discord is ticking down fast for now we leave this scene to an even more crucial one, and that would be if there last hope has any shot of arriving! And for that we now return at last to where we last left off Lacus , which would be desperately trying to find Ben in the Darkness Beyond time!

* * *

Thanks to the power and guidance she is feeling from the mysterious golden gem she has flown at her full speed to try and find Ben, and as we now return to her it seems her desperate feelings were not acting on blind faith, as she now sees something aside from endless darkness of the eclipse between realms! She then gets hopeful before she then says,

" Ben, I found you, I know it!

" She then stops in her tracks, and is mortified to see that Ben is floating in mid air, looking cold and pale! Noticing the dark ice nearly covering Ben's body Lacus gets horrified as she then goes right to Ben's side before she then says,"

Ben, can you hear me? Please, tell me you're all right!"

She waves her hand in front of Ben's eyes and sees he does not blink before she at once checks his pulse and says,"

His life-force, it's so faint, and its only getting fainter! Was, this because of the injuries he suffered from Zannacross? Either way, I better heal him fast before it's too late.

" With this Lacus releases an energy beam from her heart, only to be shocked to see the dark ice around Ben defuse the beam! Lacus then gets annoyed as she then says,"

What is this, is this the power of this dimension? Whatever it is, it's in my way!

" Lacus is about to strike the dark ice with the Oath Keeper till she sees Ben squirm in pain before he then says,"

Everything, everything is gone, its, all over. I, failed."

Lacus at once hears this and goes right in front of Ben's face and only gets more disturbed as she sees that Ben does not seem to notice she is even in front of her before she then says,

" Ben, no, it's not over, not yet! No matter how bad things are, it's never the end until you think it's the end! You're the one who got me to see how it's never as hopeless as it seems as long as we keep trying! Please Ben, please don't give up now I beg you!

"She grasps Ben's shoulders softly and Ben seems to register the touch of his girlfriend as his eyes flicker before he then says,"

I, don't want to give up, but, I don't know what to do. Zannacross, is, to strong, and to smart, we, can't seem to do anything but fail to him."

Lacus responds with," His power is deadly indeed, but, there has to be a way, I know it! I know, Cosmos would not have made you the chosen one just to lie to you Ben, I know you can save the universe, I just know it!

"Ben seems to being able to hear her more, but just looks more pained as he then says,"

But, every time I tried to do something, it ended up making things worse. I, fought with everything I had, but all it did was make things worse in the end. I, could not save anyone, I was powerless to stop Zannacross from returning, I could not do anything but let them all down! Maybe, I really am a failure of a savior. If this is all I can do then maybe, it would be better off for everyone if I did just fade in to the darkness. "

Lacus has her eyes be teary and yet burn with resolve at the same time as she then says,"

That's not funny Ben, there is no way that's true! Even if you were unable to stop the resurrection of Chaos Zannacross Necron, you still were able to save so many lives. What is more, your determination to not give up on people saved those like Max and Ezan from being consumed by the dark side. Ben, if anyone is a true hero, it's you."

Ben looks pained as he then says,"

But, I was not able to save anyone in the end, all I did was cause, more suffering."

Lacus looks pained as she floats right in front of Ben before her face is in front of his and she says,"

But, Ben, that's not true. Or, are you saying saving me from Brad was worthless? If you think I regret anything that's happened, then I promise you, out of all the things I regret doing, standing by your side is not one of them. Even if I can't escape death, I was able to escape being a horrible foolish slave to the darkness, and it's all because of you! At the very least, I can know I did not end up alone being a monster hated by everyone. But, this is not the end, I won't allow it to be! After all, we barley even got to enjoy being in love. I, still have so much I want to show you, to ask you Ben. So please, please don't give up."

Lacus kisses Ben passionately before hugging him tightly. This display of passion gets through to Ben before the Enji Knight has his fist tremble before he then has his eyes twitch before he seems to at last realize Lacus is in front of him before he then says

," Lacus, I, don't want to lose you either. I, love you, and I will do anything to save you and the universe. I, just don't know what to do."

Lacus smiles and says,"

Don't worry about that, we will just keep searching till we find an answer. Together, we can find a way ,I know it. So, ready to come with me?"

Ben smiles as the ice around him starts to crack before he then says,"

I'll always fallow you Lacus. Just, AHH!"

All of a sudden the dark ice begins to shock Ben painfully before Lacus then says,"

What the, it's attacking you? Hang on Ben, whatever it is its not strong enough to stop me from shattering it!

" All of a sudden Lacus and Ben see the ghosts of their friends form around them before the ghost of Master Myers then says,

" Its futile, your defiance will only cause more suffering , and more pain! Your existence has caused enough trouble, so if you want to truly end the suffering then just die!"

Lacus gets annoyed as she then says,"

Never, letting evil have its way is something we will never do! "

All of a sudden the ghostly image of Brad then forms right in front of her before the phantom of her former vile abusive boyfriend laughs wildly and says,"

Oh come on babe, how stupid are you? No matter what you do your going to end up losing, after all that's what a loser does! So, just get in line all ready!"

A angry Lacus responds with her fist glowing white before she then says,"

Like I am going to let my own regrets tell me what to do! I had enough of this! The past is not going to govern my future anymore! "

With that Lacus unleashes a explosion of holy energy that shatters all of the ghosts in to dark fragments! However, theses dark fragments then all bombard Ben before a mad voice of Zannacross then says,"

There is no escape child, past, present, future, all belong to Zannacross now!

" Ben's eyes widen with shock before he then says,"

What, Zannacross is here to?"

Lacus looks around before she then says,

" No, I think it's a spell he cast, one to try and finish you after you were sent here!

"Ben gets determined as he then says,"

Well, there is no way in hell that I am going to let him think he can get rid of me that easily! Lacus, help me!"

Ben grunts in pain as the spell of the dark god hurts him further but he sees Lacus reach out her hand, and despite the dark energy being surged in to him Lacus is able to break through the waves of evil energy and grabs his hand before they both unleash there combined energy, and causes all of the dark fragments to shatter! Seeing once more, absolute nothing but darkness Lacus has her body glow with light so that she can see Ben again and she at once says,"

Ben, are you ok?" Her boyfriend winces a little and says,"

Don't worry, I been through worse. Now that I know your ok, no way I am dying now. Still, that was a little too close.

" Lacus at once hugs Ben again as she struggles not to cry before she then says,

" You're telling me, I was worried that I lost you this time.

" Ben strokes Lacus 's hair and sights before he then says,"

Sorry to worry you so much, I feel like an idiot for not taking my own advice about staying positive. I, just was worried that it really was hopeless. I am just glad you found me before it was too late."

Lacus winks before she looks once more at the golden crystal before she then says,"

Its fine, we all have are dark moments Ben, we just need others to help us back up. Heh, don't worry I won't tell anyone about this, I promise. To be honest, the only reason I was able to find you was that I found someone who was living here and this golden gem. I, am not sure what this is but, it seemed to be are key to salvation."

Ben looks at the golden round crystal curiously as he then says,

" Really? Well, it does, not look like something Zannacross would use. I wonder, whoa!"

Ben is shocked to see that as soon as both his hand and Lacus 's hand are on the gem at the same time it unleashes a massive pillar of light, before growing larger, and turning in to a larger crystal that looks like a golden flower!

This crystal unleashes a surge of energy to heal both heroes' wounds instantly as a amazed Lacus then says,"

This light, it feels so warm, heavenly even. I wish I knew what this was, it's clear only a angel or something like it could make it.

"With that the light around the crystal gets even larger before a kind female voice then says,

" This is the_ Imperia Golden Crystal_, the nexus of all light itself. And the person who is the rightful possessor is none other than you Lacus Raystar."

With this the light takes the shape of none other than Cosmos herself and both Ben and Lacus are astonished at this before Lacus then says,"

Cosmos, you saved me?"

Cosmos nods and says," Yes my child, I knew you would need this final power to withstand the ultimate despair of darkness. I am sorry you have had to suffer so, but it is vital that Zannacross did not realize you had this power, or the last hope of the universe could have been crushed. But, now that you have this power, and have proven that you are strong enough to use it then there is still yet hope.

"Ben is confused as he then says," Wait, I don't get it, what is so unique about this crystal that you had to wait till we were nearly dead."

Cosmos closes her eyes and says," I assure you, this was all done out of necessity. Zannacross could not realize you had this power or he would have not stopped his wrath till you were both dead to the last atom. Ben Auro, the reason this is so vital is because this power is the one thing that can insure even at this stage of the battle, he can still lose the war.

Ben, Lacus, the Imperia Golden Crystal is more than just a magic gem, it's part of my essence , and a conduit for another being to safely use the divine power of creation itself . Serenity , the heroic ally of Seyia and the last person who was one with the Anti Apostle Archetype blood line was the last person to use this and it was essential to stopping Zannacross back then.

Now, it seems it will be essential once more."

Lacus is still confused as she says,"

But, Cosmos, why bother to give me such power, when it would be better if you just stopped Zannacross?"

Cosmos looks pained as she then says,"

Because I can no longer do that task. Lacus, Ben, if you're talking to me now, that means that Zannacross has all ready fought me, and won. What you are talking to is nothing more than a reflection of my sprit because the rest of me has been consumed by Zannacross. "

Ben and Lacus nearly freeze with terror before Ben then says,"

What, Cosmos, your, kidding right? Zannacross, beat you, absorbed you? How could he do that, I thought you were on the same level as him?"

Cosmos then says," We are equal in power, to equal. The fact is we can never truly concur each other, that's why this war between good and evil has been locked in unending strife. However, Zannacross's imprisonment gave him time to plan for a cruel plot that was even more sinister and ambitions then I anticipated. The last thing I was able to record before sending this avatar to you was him breaking my body and mind down, and absorbing it in to himself. That means besides for the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal, he can have the rest of my power at his command."

Ben responds with," What, you are serious? But, if that's the case, won't that mean he is nearly invincible? We, could barley hurt him before, how can we, do anything to him now? "

Cosmos smiles and says," Don't despair Ben, it's not hopeless, even now I assure you that it still is possible for this universe to be saved. I donated more than a little bit of my essence in to this gem, and combined with your own powers, it will give you the strength to unravel my insane counter parts judgment. After all, while my power can never directly overcome Zannacross's, your powers can. And that would be because you are made from both of us, both light and darkness. Zannacross, since the start of life he has refused to expect the value in imperfection, the worth of some times random, and even wrong choices.

Humans sin because they are more than a machine that only existence to fallow some sort of program. They sin because they want something they don't have. Sometimes its trivial, sometimes its crucial but to think all situations are the same is the highest state of arrogance. Some sin just because they enjoy there pleasure over all else, some sin and cause pain just to survive.

Even I, the supreme being of all light expect that while things might not always go my way, it is just part of life. Zannacross never got over how he and I may be gods of the universe but we were never suppose to be the absolute masters of all life, just beings that can guide are lesser half's in to how to make the right choices. Even while I could see in to the future, I still did not believe that one's fate in life is absolute.

Because time and again even those visions of the future were changed by the strong resolve of the dreams of people like you two.

Yes, every life, every soul, has its own path to fallow.

Even lives that seem even ones that don't seem special at all can prove otherwise if they are allowed time to grow. Ben Auro, you are the ultimate proof of this. There was nothing to special about your birth, your family history was normal for generations.

Millions of years ago your ancestors included a few heroic warriors but the link to them was far to defused to make that the reason for your success. Ben, you became who you are today partly because of luck, partly because of the help of your friends and family, and because of your own fierce resolve to never expect the destiny given to you. Through sheer desire to make your dreams come true , the desire to protect what you love and the training you went through you have become one of the best hero's in the history of the universe. This is all the proof I need to see that there is proof that mortal beings are not trapped forever by their sin. However slow a process it is I do believe that there can be a society of peace and harmony created without force.

The actions of the people of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights have shown that even after mistakes and misgivings people can still understand each other. One day there will be a paradise made of man, and even if it's not perfect, it's still better then a stagnate lifeless utopia of darkness.

All that is needed is patience and the ability

to endure errors and blunders, but sadly Zannacross will not have any of that. Zannacross shares the same common trait with all selfish tyrants, he wants everything to be how he wants it, and has taken it to such a level that he wants to control time and space itself.

Sadly, his rage is the combined rage of all dark beings in the history was more then I predicted, and now he aims to carve apart the very fabric of reality and remold it to his liking , a empire where there is no life or death, just a unbreakable fate of slavery to Zannacross. He, must be stopped at all costs, even now I am sure that he is trying to shatter the very core of existence."

Lacus looks at the Imperia Golden Crystal intently before she takes a deep breath and says,"

Cosmos, you say there is still hope to overcome Zannacross despite how powerful he has become. But, how, do we do that?"

Cosmos responds with,"

By showing Zannacross what the true ultimate power is. I know, it won't be easy, it will be the most grueling battle there ever is. But, despite all the power Zannacross has, he is still not invincible. You humans have the power of both light and darkness, and with a strong enough gathering of the will of life itself, even Zannacross can be overcome. After all, the truth is, there is another force besides me and Zannacross that makes up the supreme essence of universe, the essence of life itself is the last part of this holy trinity.

" Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

The, essence of life itself? I, huh?"

Ben sees Cosmos 's body begin to flicker before Cosmos smiles sadly and says,"

My children, it seems the energy I have left is fading fast, I'll be parting with you soon. Just listen well, Zannacross won't have absolute control over all dimensions as long as the one above all, the Supreme Being or the Great Will of reality still exists. I, know you can do it, I believe in the strength of your wills, of the strength of heroic humans. I know, you two can find a way to open the door of light to a prosperous future for the strong and weak hearted alike.

"Lacus looks dismayed as she goes up to Cosmos and says,"

No, Cosmos don't go! We still need you!

" Lacus goes up to Cosmos only for her hand to go through the Ethereal Queen of lights body. Cosmos looks somber as she then says," My soul still exists within Zannacross essence and don't forget that with the Imperia Golden Crystal you're not on your own. Just, believe in your power, and the love you have for each other and the world. Then, you will, be able to, "

With that Cosmos's body shatters in to light fragments that look like the Pyrefiles from Final Fantasy ten and with that, her presence is gone. With that Ben feels depressed as he then says,"

Cosmos, she gave it all she had but I guess that was her limit. Well, seems like we are on our own again. Wait, or are we?"

Ben sees another light coming for him and draws his sword. But before it reaches him and Lacus it turns in to an exasperated Gasper! The elder of time along with his accomplishes Mu and Speckko form before Gasper then says,"

Sorry for taking so long my dear, I am not as fast as I use to be."

Lacus giggles and says,"

That's fine, better late than never. Ben, this is Gasper, someone who has been here for a very long time and who helped me get my bearings on this bleak state of existence.

"Ben nods and says," Nice to know someone else has survived this insane place."

Gasper tips his hat before he then says," Well, I would not call this surviving, more like, managing the after math of a long time of despair. Still, I am glad Lacus was able to find you, that's the best news to come in to this place since, well, ever. I seem to have missed something, was it anything important?"

Ben shrugs and says,

" Oh, just me remembering what I am fighting for and finding what may be the ticket to the salvation of the entire universe. So, at least we got some good news, still have no idea how to get out

of here though." Lacus squeezes Ben's hand and says,"

Seems Zannacross was telling the truth, and that there is no way out. But that's fine; we will just create a way out!

" Lacus then holds the Imperial Golden Crystal in one hand and closes her eyes to focus before she then says,"

I want to go home, I wish, for a way out of here so I can go home! "

Lacus 's own energy then merges with the golden gem, before her aura turns golden and her angelic wings appear once more before a beam of light shoots out of her newly acquired item and creates a circle of light that transforms in to a two large doors of light Ben looks amazed as he then says,"

Wow, that looks like home all right. Lacus, you did it!

"Lacus smiles and says,"

I am glad that this was not all one big ruse Zannacross had set up for us. Cosmos, she really entrusted all of her faith in to us. And, she paid so much because of it. All of our friends, even are allies in hell have all lost everything by helping us. We, can't let them no matter what. Ben, I don't know how but there still is a way for us to defeat Zannacross. We just have to survive long enough to figure out the winning formula before it's too late. "

Ben looks confident as he then says," Well, then we will just have to keep trying till we find a way to win! At least I know, we have a chance now. So, ready to take a leap of faith?"

Lacus nods and says," Why not, so far taking chances have gotten me some luck. All right, let's go home, to save what's left of what we cherish.

" Lacus waves her hand and the door opens, and after the light nearly blinds everyone when Ben opens his eyes he sees a city that he knows quite well, and its none other than Neo Arcadia! Ben gets amazed as he then says,"

Corneria, unless this is one big illusion it's still there! We really do, have the strength to defeat Zannacross even after everything! And because of everything, there is no way I'll let it end anyway but with are victory! Huh, no!"

Ben is horrified to see buildings exploding before he then says,"

What, its being attacked? No, Zannacross sure moves fast all right. "

Lacus looks determined as she then says," That means we just have to be even faster Ben. After all, are families, and the rest of our friends are still there, and I refuse to let them be taken from me!"

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he pats Lacus on the shoulder and says,"

Then, let's show everyone the war is not over yet! Same as always Lacus, as long as we got each others backs nothing will stop us!

" Lacus nods and says,"

At least now we have an ace in the hole. But, still, a pinch of extra help can't hurt."

With that Lacus instantly kisses Ben passionately tong and all before she then says,"

Come on, let's go get them tiger.

"Ben grins and says,"

Oh you so got the sexy vibe better then Larxene ever did. Still, we better get a move on before I get too caught up in making out with you to make it on time."

Lacus giggles and says," Got it. "

With that the two get ready to leave the dimension at the Eclipse of time before Gasper clears his throat and says,

" I know you two are in a bit of a hurry, but could I tag along? I, would rather like to leave this cursed realm all ready." Lacus looks embarrassed as she then says,"

Oh, sorry, of course you can come. But, you're more or less a spirit now right? How, can you exist on the mortal realm?

" The Guru of time sighs as he then says,"

Oh yes, I got ahead of myself. Well then, this is a rather large drag."

Ben chuckles as he gives the old man an thumbs up and says,"

It does not have to be because I think I have a way to skip around this loop hole. The Divine Mugen Nova has two spirits inside it all ready, it might be a little cramped with Seya and Siegfried still being in there but, it's better than being trapped here right? At least when this is over, you can go on to heaven and see your friends at last."

Ben sees Gasper look at the Divine Mugen Nova before he chuckles and says,

" I see. Lad, thank you for your compassion, I can tell you're as brave a lad as the Chrono fellow from when I was alive. Melchior, Balthazar, I just might see you yet."

With this his companion Spekkio gets excited as he then says," All right more people to test my might, this is going to be awesome! Let's go Mu!

" With that the blue creature nods before all three beings start to glow with light. With that Ben 's eyes turn solemn as he then says,"

That's right, let's go home, all of us. I, know we can do it. " With that Ben's about to extend the divine blade before all of a sudden the spirits of Seyia and Siegfried then appear above him! His predecessor chuckles and says,"

You can do it Ben; it's been done before right? Zannacross is the ultimate evil, but he is still evil to the core, and that's his biggest weakness. I know firsthand how rough he can play. But, sometimes he can let his ego blind him, however slightly. He seems to have wised up, but even god's can slip up now and then."

Siegfried nods and says,"

Yes, the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron is indeed vast, but, that massive power might be his one weakness as well. If you can find a way to make him lose his focus, that might be the one window of opportunity the universe has. Just don't screw up, after everything I went through you ill curse you forever if you make it all mean for nothing!"

Ben gets defensive as he then says," You don't have to remind me what's at stake here I promise you. Besides Siegfried, beggars can't be choosers. "

Seyia laughs and says," The man has a point Seigh. Don't worry, I know if anyone can pull this off its you Ben, your just about as good a hero and fighter as I am after all."

With that everyone hears Kisara chuckle before she then says,"

Yes, these two fools are quite clumsy but they can get the job done. If anyone can allow us to have our revenge on Zannacross and at last be together in peace Siegfried, its these two.

" The sprit that was formerly Nightmare crosses his arms and then says,

" Then get on with it you two, before you run out of time! "

Ben rolls his eyes and says," Well we were trying to do that before you guys deciding to have a pep talk right when we were about to get a move on."

Seyia laughs and says," Sorry about that, we were trying to talk to you before but between all the fighting and nearly dying it was hard to get some time in. Your right though, half time is about done, so go on and end this war the only proper way it can end!" Ben nods as he then says," Sounds good to me. All right, time to show everyone that's still alive, that the hero's have not failed yet! All right then, ready for another round Lacus?"

Lacus brushes back her hair and extends her angel wings before she then says," Oh yah, time Zannacross pays for all the pain he caused."

With that Gasper chuckles and says," So, time to see, what the true moment of judgment is. Something tells me it should be quite the show indeed."

With that at last the spirits all go in to the Divine Mugen Nova before at last Ben and Lacus are ready to get back in to the fight. Ben sees people screaming in terror on the other side before he takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, here we go again."

With that Ben and Lacus hold hands and leap out of the portal together. As soon as they do they are a little relieved to see that they are indeed back in the sky of Neo Arcadia, but that relief is washed away with dread as they see that the city is ablaze with flames! Ben sees a bright light, and turns around before he is nearly blinded at the site of the new star Zannacross has dropped on Corneria before he then says,"

What the, is, that another sun?"

Lacus instantly shields Ben's eyes with her wing before she says,

" Well, with as hot as it is here I think it's clear that it's no illusion. Zannacross, he is enjoying causing all of this despair. Still, at least the star does not seem to be on a collision course.

' Ben fallows up with," Yah, we better make priorities on what to do and fast. "

Lacus then gets alert as she realizes all of the energies she is sensing before she then says,"

Ben, King Atem is still alive, I can feel it. In fact, I think both of our parents are still alive to. Oh no, all of the dark magical energies are surrounding them!"

Ben sees that Outer Heaven is under siege before he grasps his fist tightly and says,

" Well, I think we know are first priority Lacus. No way, no way I am losing anyone else to that devil!"

Lacus has her aura surge around her before she then says," There won't, after all we will make sure of it right?

"Ben nods and without another word the couple dash off to the hottest spot in this war zone to insure they don't fail to save the day, unaware just who is causing the new batch of destruction.

* * *

However, as we briefly turn are view to the core of this planets current batch of carnage the rest of the Lylat forces that have been desperately fighting for their very survival have seen all too well the nightmare that is trying to massacre them! One of the fighters that is in such a jam is Lighting, and she and the other Enji Knights that stayed behind are in a mix of shock that their comrades are trying to kill them, and trying to survive it! Lighting just dodged Squall's Blasting Zone attack and hit him on dead on with a Rune spell. However while Squall is hit dead on he does not even flinch, and just keeps on attacking.

Lighting sees the others, even the mobile suits perform the same fleets before she then says," What is this, are theses' guys really are friends, our just some twisted demons made to look like them?"

Omega Prime is besides the pink haired Enji and after countering incoming blasts with some of his own energy beams the Auto bot Lylat General says,"

Scanners say that these are none other than are comrades down to the cellular level. However, every last one of the people that Zannacross has summoned is overflowing with dark energy. It's not clear if they were just brainwashed, are clones or they are truly undead variations of are, GUH!"

With that Omega Prime is blasted from the side by Samus 's hyper beam before having his right shoulder blasted off by James's Maximum Eraser Arrow before he falls to the ground and groans before he then says,"

As I was saying regardless of what theses enemies are they clearly have the power of who they appear as. "

Gouken nods as he blocks a incoming charge from Mario and throws the plumber to the ground before the martial arts master then says," They may have power but they have no spirit. I can tell from there fists that there souls are empty, and someone else is controlling the strings. " He then sees none other then Doug coming to kill him before he grapples with his former student he then says," With someone making sport out of this, its clear are foe is the worst there is."

Marth nods as he parries Luke's Fang Blade attack before he then says,

" No matter how vile a force Zannacross hits us with, we have to overcome it! The entire Lylat Kingdom, the entire universe as we know it is at stake! Somehow we, AHH!"

Marth is slashed in the back by none other than a soulless Cloud who just raises the First Sword in to the air before he then says,"

All who oppose Zannacross are finished. Suffer! "

Cloud is about to unleash his Finishing Touch limit break on Marth but the blow is intercepted by the Enji Asbel before the warrior of light then says,"

Come on, you have to fight Zannacross 's control! Whoa!"

Cloud splits his large blade once more and tries to carve Asbel up before he then says,"

There is no escape, the will of Zannacross is absolute!"

Cloud then unleashes a furious assault on his target and Asbel is only able to keep himself together thanks to his brother and fellow Enji knight Hubert, and his friends Sophia and Malik coming to help fight!

Lighting sees them and the others getting more and more hurt before she starts to have a sense of fatalistic dread tingle her spine as she looks up once more and sees the transformed moon before she then says,

" Damn it, after everything, maybe, it was all a ruse after all. I guess, in the end we could not fight destiny after all. No matter what, the person on top has all the cards. Sarah, Snow, everyone, sorry you died for nothing. Ben, and the others seemed to be able to have a way out of this, but I guess it was just, another foolish dream. AH!"

With that Lighting sees the Great Fox fire its laser cannons at her and while she is able to dodge the blast the shock-wave still smashes her in to the wall behind her. She then sees Master Myers and the other Enji Masters, Royal Knights and angels all surround the capital building before Master Myers narrows his eyes and bats away Emperor Greymon and Imperialdramon 's incoming blasts before he then says,

" The time has come, for the light of this universe to flicker out forever.

"He then gathers energy for a massive attack, as the others do the same. Atem sees energy surrounding him and the others at all sides and says,"

No way we will be able to defect that level of firepower! This blast will destroy the entire planet, please, you have to remember who you are!

" Myers flinches for a minute, and so does Ezan and a few of the others but everyone's eyes glow red at once before Myers then says,

" We are the instruments of the one true master of existence. There is no other option but death!"

With that Master Myers unleashes his attack just as the others fallow suit. However before the blasts can hit the white castle a golden energy shield surrounds the castle and absorbs the blasts energy! Instantly Lacus descends in front of the castle before she then says,"

No more innocent lives are going to be lost today.

" Before Myers can react a strong force smashes him to the ground, and it's none other than Ben's left foot that's the cause! Ben at once floats alongside Lacus before he then says,"

That's right, it's time to turn this nightmare around! All right, no matter what kind of minions you are your going, down? "

Lighting is shocked as she sees Ben before saying,"

Ben, your still alive? Zannacross said you were trapped in the ultimate hell!

" Ben turns around and grins before he then says,"

Hey Lighting, glad you're still alive. That's what he said did he? Well, as you can see the rumors of my demise seem to be rather crummy because I am still here and ready to clean up this mess! I all ready know things are getting more than a little chaotic but, I am going to make things right no matter what it takes! First thing first though, and that's to take out the trash that thinks they can hurt my friends! All right you punks you better be ready to go down hard because I am in no mood for mercy! For all that you have done to my friend's ill, wait, what is this?"

Ben and Lacus just realize who the true identity of their enemies are before Ben sees Doug, Shinryudramon and others starting right at him before he then says,"

What, what is this? Guys, your, alive?"

Lacus sees their friends all glaring at them with eyes of murders before she then says,"

Maybe, the forces of hell were just lying to us? But, why are you attacking the city?"

Shinryudramon twitches as he then says," It's the command of Master Zannacross, and the will of the master will be enforced. Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, you were suppose to be crushed, consumed with absolute despair."

Ben gives a confident grin as he then says,"

Oh come on Shinryudramon, you know more than anyone that I don't give up that easily! Now then, we came back from all kinds of hell to stop this madness once and for all so whoever is controlling you all better knock it off soon or else they are going to pay, even if it's Zannacross himself!"

Doug cracks his neck as he then says," Foolish human, no one controls us, we exist to serve Zannacross! You're in his way so you're going to die!"

Lacus is dismayed as she then says,"

Ben, something is wrong with everyone. Every last one of them, even the spaceships have so much dark energy around them! Zannacross must be controlling them all as his puppets!"

Ben sees many of his allies all ready attacking before he gets even more disgusted and says

," Damn it, Zannacross, I would say this is beyond cruel but then again sadly this is just what all would expect from the ultimate bad guy. Well, nice try but I am not going to let you have the last laugh with this sick joke! Everyone, if you can hear me, fight it! "

He then sees Link Axel and Zero charging for him as Zero then says,"

The only things we want to fight, and terminate, are you maverick heathens! DIE!"

With that Ben flash steps out of the way before he then sees Shinryudramon coming in to kill him! Ben is pained as he struggles to not only ward off his digimon partners assault but figure out how to make sure he does not have to kill his friend before he then says,"

Damn it, there has to be something we can do to help them. After all of this, I won't fail this second chance to save them!"

Lacus nods as she unleashes more flower funnels as well as have energy bars form to constrain her friends before she then says,

" I want to save them more than anything to Ben, just don't forget to not die yourself. Even if its Zannacross himself that's controlling them, there must be some way to reach out to them! But, till then, forgive me for defending myself everyone.

"With that she has white energy hands form out of her aura and grabs the incoming Mario, Zidane and others before throwing them away. However, Sonic smashes in to her back before she can react and she is hit in to the air before being blasted by Terra, X, Aqua and the Winged Zero Gundam! As she cradles her burnt leg she at once jumps up to avoid more attacks before deflecting even more attacks with her wings and her sword! She then sees Omnimon and Master Eraqus getting ready to fire at her before she grimaces and says,"

Things are going to get worse fast if we don't think of something quick. But, we can't just kill them, they are our friends!

" Before she can figure out what to do all of a sudden a large ominous voice cackles over the entire planet before that voice then says,

" That's right my sad pitiful Ma pache, stand by your values as they destroy you!

"With that the massive image of Zannacross once more covers the sky as the overlord of darkness glares at Ben and Lacus before he then says,"

So now you even escaped the Eclipse of Time? You pests just won't die, but that's ok. Even if this is an annoying turn of events it just means more fun for me! After all, now I can watch as your own friends destroy you!"

Ben looks defiant as he then says," Don't think you can dictate the future Zannacross! We will chose are own fate, and we will prove it right here, right now!"

Zannacross cackles as he then says,

" You insolent human, you STILL don't get it! I control EVERYTHING, including your worthless friends! I don't know how you managed to escape the ultimate dimension of chaotic darkness but all that means is that your suffering will be a thousand times more overwhelming! I was going to make your ends a private matter but, now everyone is going to see the special of what happens to foolish hero's that dare to defy their fate ! First, we will see how the chosen one tragically kills his own comrades or gets weighed down to oblivion by the bounds he cherish! Massacre them all!

" With that the emperor of evil's slaves all resume their assault, but as Ben blocks Ezan 's attack and kicks his rival away he has countless energy swords form around him as a barrier before he then says,

" You don't get it Zannacross, your control is not as absolute as you think!"

Lacus nods as she flies alongside her lover and says,"

That's right, for all of the power you have now, you still don't have the strength to get away with this!"

Zannacross laughs madly as he then says,"

Oh, this really is a riot, you have clearly gone mad from despair because no sane organism can think they have a chance! I control everything worms, I am causing space and time to unwind, I am causing the cataclysm that will mark the end of this universe! And most of all, I have concurred my so called equal of light Cosmos, and crushed all that can stand in my way! All that's left to do is erase her stubborn powerless remains, a show I shawl enjoy greatly! This is how it will end Enji Knights, darkness has concurred all!"

Lacus closes her eyes as she then takes out the Imperia Golden Crystal before she then says,"

Your mistaken Zannacross, as dire as things are it's not over yet! Cosmos is not gone, not as long as her power and spirit are in our hearts! And this is the strongest remnants of her will, one that is beyond your grasp Zannacross! With this, her dreams live on, and fighting together with the power she gave to us we will make sure both her dreams and all of our own dreams survive this!"

Zannacross at once narrows his eyes as he then says,"

What, the Imperia Golden Crystal, she still left such a toy? Damn her, she cares more about her pets then her own well being I see. But, it's still worthless, a fragment of the light cannot hope to stand in the way of the full force of the one true power!

" Lacus gets determined as the golden gem in her hands shines brightly before she then says,

" We will see about that! Time you see just what power , what faith Cosmos had in us! Eternal Cosmic Purification!

"With that Lacus puts the gem in the Oath Keeper before her own aura surges and she fires a massive beam of light in to the air, that instantly divides in too many fragments that hits each and every one of her and Ben's allies! At once they all scream in pain as holy energy surges in to every one of their bodies! Zannacross sees even the warships and the mobile suits, and everyone inside them being affected before he gets outraged and says,"

What, is this? You think any spell you could ever know can overcome my will? This is not even funny. Cosmos may have desperately given you some of her power but it's just another desperate act of a naïve twit!

My power, my will is absolute! Cosmos literary fell to pieces in the face of my furious cunning! Unless, she diverged even more of her energy to you even at the cost of her own existence? No, that would be too moronic ever for her. After all, it's not like she really expected you to be able to finish what she started! Enough, this war is over, time for you and everyone else to submit to that fact!

" With that a massive beam of energy descends from the sky heading right for Lacus, however Ben once more unleashes his full power and charges right for the beam as he then says,"

I don't think so, time you expect that this is not over yet! Cosmos had faith in us, and entrusted so much to us because she believes we have the power to overcome the darkness, overcome you! Now I'll show you that was more than just a fantasy! Neo Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben slashes at the incoming blast, and shocks Zannacross as he manages to shatter it! Clearly annoyed now Zannacross narrows his eyes at the golden haired Enji before he then says,"

What, impossible! "Ben then grins as he then says,

" What's impossible is a matter of perspective Zannacross, and I don't settle for such limitations!"

Lacus nods before she then says," That's right, are love for this world surpasses even your hate, and we won't let you destroy everything! "

With that Lacus unleashes another golden energy beam that covers all of the world of Corneria before it unleashes a massive light, one strong enough to cause Zannacross's image to get distorted! The furious dark master of evil snarls as he then says,"

What, is this? Did, Cosmos divert more of her energy then she leaded on? Bah, it does not matter, soon my existence will be that of the entire universe, and everything will be mine ! You can't deny me; the countdown to the end is all ready ticking vermin! So struggle all you want, the end result will just be more suffering for you and enjoyment for me!

"With that the divine aura is strong enough to destroy Zannacross's projection! Lacus lands on her knees, exhausted at all of the power she has expended before she then says,

" I promise you Zannacross, you won't enjoy how this ends." Ben realizes that the attacks have stopped before he looks around and wipes some sweet off his head before he then says,"

Whew, looks like we still are in here. Lacus, you were incredible! "Lacus looks relived as she says,"

I am hope; I was able to pull it off right. We, stopped them from attacking, but, did we save them?"

The two , and the rest of the Lylat forces see their former attackers starting to stir again before Lacus gets worried and says,"

Oh no, did, the spell only stun them?"

Ben sees Doug and Yoshi get up before Doug gets back up on his feet, stares at Ben and says,"

Ben, when the hell did you get here? Wait, where the hell are we? What the hell is going on here, what happened to Zannacross? "

Kirby gets up and looks dizzy as he then says,

" Oh, everything is blurry; I have not felt this weird since I was turned in to yarn! Hey, wait, when did we get back to Neo Arcadia? "

Master Myers nods and says

," The last thing I recall was Zannacross having us at his mercy, it seemed like we were done for. Even the fleet is here what is, wait, Ben, Lacus? You two are alive? What happened?

" Ben takes a large sigh of relief as he then says,

" Master Myers, everyone, it's quite the long story. But, the short version seems to be that just as things seemed to be over, Cosmos stepped in and showed her true hand. Even, if it nearly has cost her everything, thanks to her power we still have a shot at surviving this."

Gabriel and the other angels then run up to Ben before Gabriel then says,

" Wait, Ben, what happened to Cosmos?"

Lighting walks up and says,

" Well, if what Zannacross said when he was taunting us was true it seems she was destroyed by him, and her power was absorbed in to his and now he is using that power to kick start Armageddon. "

The angels and the Royal Knights are horrified at this info as Omnimon then says,

" What, Cosmos, has been killed? No, we failed are duty! Now, Zannacross is even closer to completing his mad wishes!"

Lacus gets back up and looks at the gift Cosmos has given her before she grasps it tightly and says,

" He is close, but it's as close as he will ever get! Cosmos, she sacrificed herself to Zannacross so we could have the power needed to defeat him, we won't let that be all in vain right?"

The angels all see the crystal and the Supreme Kai is one of many who gasp before he then says,"

The Imperia Golden Crystal? She, last gave that to Serenity, but this time I feel even more energy from its divine matrix!

"Aeris walks over and says," So, you're saying that Cosmos gave away most of her energy in to this crystal?

" Kal-El nods and says,

" It seems so. Cosmos, knew that she and Zannacross were to evenly matched, that's why she sealed him in the end of the last war. She, likely saw how bad things have turned, and decided to gamble everything in the hopes that you two could finish what she could not. I bet the reason she did not make her move till the very last moment was so that Zannacross could not be aware of her true intentions till it was too late."

Ezan is disgusted with himself as he then says,"

How pathetic, we were nothing but jokes to Zannacross and could not do anything at all. It's only because of Cosmos's mercy that we are alive at all, and now the situation seems to be decaying severely. "

Master Myers looks at the other sun in the air and the transformed moon before he then says,"

It seems so, but, it's not as bad as it could be. Because Cosmos transferred a portion of her radiance in to this Imperia Golden Crystal Zannacross does not have all of it, and that means we have more precious moments to try and advert this ultimate crises. But, it seems we have you two to thank for this. Ben, Lacus, because of your resolve there is still hope. I am so proud of both of you.

" Lacus has tears glisten in her eyes as she then says,"

I, just did not want to have everything that has happened be in vain, that's all. Its, a miracle we got as lucky as we did.

" Ben pats her on the shoulder as he then says,

" That's right, more than anything, thanks to Cosmos and sheer luck your all still alive, and that's more then I could hope for. Cosmos, thanks to her we have one last chance to do this right, to show Zannacross we have the right to exist. "

James readjusts his glasses and says,

" From what the situation seems to be to say it's going to be are ultimate battle is a understatement. Even if Zannacross does not have all of Cosmos's power the power he had on his own was enough to make him the most powerful threat to the universe yet. "

Axel chuckles grimly as he then says,"

Not to mention now he is going to be more than a little peeved we threw a wrench in his little doomsday act. Oh this is going to be one hell of a show all right."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Maybe, but if we came this far we might as well go all the way. After all, losing is not really an option. Oh?"

Ben hears more voices and turns around before he then sees none other than both his and Lacus's parents, along with King Atem, and the others like Peach, Zelda, Laguna, Doctor Light, King Dedede and the others! Lacus gets up as she sees her parents are looking at her with wonder as Jane then says,"

Lacus, my darling, is that really you?" Lacus realizes her angelic wings and blushes before she then says,"

Hi mother. Mother, dad, I am back. Sorry to worry you so long. "

Erich is happy at the much better state his daughter is in before he then says,

" Oh Lacus, I knew the real you would not be swept away so easily. I am so very proud of you."

With that Lacus can no longer hold back her emotions as she bursts in to tears and says,"

Oh, dad, I am so sorry! I never meant to,

"With that she starts sobbing as she runs to embrace her parents. Ben is touched and is about to go over before his own mom embraces him. Ben takes in the warmth of her hug as he sees Peach run up to Mario, Dedede tackle Kirby and others show similar sights of happy affection before he looks up in the sky, and while he sees a few stars going out he sees the rest of the sky before looking determined and saying,"

Zannacross, no matter what it takes, I am going to defeat you! You think we are hopeless but I think your dead wrong. This is not over yet; this final battle to this cosmic war is just getting started! And by the time things are over even you will see, what the true desire of all living things are! Oh?"

Ben feels a tremor, but this time it's from his own stomach and he chuckles before he then says,

" Guess things are calm enough for me to remember that I am in fact, very hungry. Um, everyone I know we have a lot of things to explain, but, can we eat while doing it? Oh wait, guess we should take care of that other sun. Eh, we can always multi task. "

With that he and the rest of the group go on, rejoicing at the brief moment of happiness and momentary halt to the fighting they have, knowing in the back of their minds how little it will last!

But for now, before the insanity resumes this seems like a good time to call a time out! Yes, while Zannacross is on the verge of causing all of reality to collapse in to his hands hope endures as Cosmos shows she has given everything in to the hands of Ben Lacus and the others to show just what force is truly superior! But, no doubt such defiance is going to cause a furious counter attack from the furious near ominous dark god so to see if are hero's can make use of this last chance to pull through you will just have to tune in next time to the next heart pounding installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, the good guys see just how quickly all the realms are merging together in to the dark single dimension of Zannacross, and form a battle plan that will hopefully lead them to victory. However, despite how little time is left there is also no time for error and so Ben and the others have one night to recover before the battle begins. In this possible last night of life reflections and emotions run a muck over the many heroes' and feelings run rampant. However, the most powerful surge of emotions is between Ben and Lacus. After desiring to make amends with her family Lacus and Ben have dinner at her house.

And from there, Lacus conspires to show Ben the ultimate refection of the love and kindness he has shown her. And let's just say, such a return of gratitude is more than a little passionate! Yes, to see how those prepare for the ultimate battle, stay tuned next time for

_**Chapter 189: The Calm before the Ultimate Storm, The Most Cherished Moment**_.

See you there! Ah but before we go, time for a few more authors notes. First off, for those that are not aware, Galactus is from the Marvel comics universe, and is , sadly, the final boss for the new Marvel VS Capcom 3. The Beyonder and the Living Tribunal are also from the Marvel verse but the Anti Monitor is from the DC verse. I, had them in to, show just what kind of power Zannacross has at his command now haha. Ah, next up, remember folks the Imperia Golden Crystal is not a magical plot McGuffen as it was in the prequel chapter way at the start. I mean, sure ,maybe it's a little handy but, it works right?

Think of it more like, that Sliver Moon Crystal from Sailor Moon only jacked up lol.

Ah yes, and to get to your note Chad, I suppose I had the End of time really being just that, I just liked the sound of the Darkness Beyoned Time better I suppose lol, in my version its a mix of the Eclipse of Time and somethin glike the Phantom Zone from Superman and the World of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts anyway.

Next up, just ot make it clear, at this point of time Zannacross indeed has most of Cosmos's power at his command, but not all of it. That's why he still does not have the power to just blink his new universe in to existence. Think of it this way, for those who are Marvel comic fans think of Thanos and the Infinity gems. The power Zannacross has now is roughly around what Thanos or anyone else has while wearing the Infinite Gauntlet. Also, the Space Time Anomaly void that Zannacross is creating is like the power of another Marvel cosmic item, the M'Kraan Crystal in the sense that Zannacross is sucking all realms in to his own to create his own dark dimension. In addition I admit I got the idea of the Axis of Time from the 90's Cartoon X men series. In that show the bad guy Apocalypse tried through some rather convoluted plot to rewrite history itself and, Zannacross is having the same goal here if mixed with Ultimecia 's desire of Time Compression, if in a hopefully slightly more easier to understandable method. You see, the power Zannacross seeks is to have true mastery over everything.

The best thing I can relate it to is yet another Marvel item the Heart of the Universe. Thanks to that fun Marvel Super Hero game and a few others more people are aware of Thanos and the Infinite Gems but a less know fleet of his is when he had this Heart of the Universe he took down literary every being in the Marvel universe and absorbed all of the universe in to himself to destroy it and recreate it before giving up the power.

Zannacross is aiming to combined the energies of existence in to a state like this with the Eternal Kami Munesanzun ( Which is Japanese for Heart) Crystal , and unlike Thanos Zannacross has no desire to ever give up power but thankfully since Cosmos split her power in to the Golden Imperia Crystal it's not going to be as easy for him as he thinks.

One last thing, I know the fight between Ben and Lacus and there possessed friends was short but since Ben had all ready fought most of them not to long ago I thought it would be best to get to the point lol.

Well, with that hope everything is a little more clear haha. Now then, sorry if anyone was let down with the sudden end of the battles but, I assure you ill hopefully be able to make up for it soon heh. I do know that it might seem weird to have a relax chapter in the middle of everything but I think there is enough logic to back it up and also, since this is the real final chapter after everything that's happened having a time for such character growth is something I won't let be missed since I do want the story to end in the most developed way as possible, heh, in all areas.

So, for that, that leads us to the last topic of today. Next chapter, let's just say, the showing of affection I have is going to be, more than a tad passionate and, erotic. Now, not saying its turning in to a porno movie or anything, I do want to keep this story a overall Teen rating after all. Still, with what I have planned, I am likely going to push the limit of what I can go with on a Teen rating, in the same way that Titanic somehow was a PG 13 movie lol. So, to see just what the hell I am talking about I suppose you will have to wait till next time so that's all the notes for today lol. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more and, till next time!


	80. C 189: The Cherished Moment of Love

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume three, The final light of hope!

**Warning, this chapter has content that might be seen as exotic or passionately erotic to some. While, content is not adult level viewer caution is advised. If your real touchy about that kind of thing only the first segment of this chapter is truly essential for the plot. While, the rest is indeed important in terms of character growth it, is not absolute essential to understand the rest of the story so, your call. All right, with that out of the way, here we go! **

_**Chapter 189: Eye in the Center of the Storm, the Cherished Moment of Absolution.  
**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle between good and evil was getting more desperate as Zannacross showed just much power Cosmos's energy had all ready added to his tremendous strength as with one single motion he brought the battles over heaven to a swift conclusion by turning everyone in the afterlife for the good souls in to statues! Deciding to not have his long sought desire be denied to him a second more as he then used his newly acquired powers to slash open the Dimensional Source Wall to his ultimate goal, the Axis of Time that was the " heart" of time and space of the universe, of reality itself! While the guardians of the cosmic balance, the massive Galactus, Mandrakk the Anti-Monitor, Jahr the Beyonder and the cosmic judge the Living Tribunal all appeared as the last defense for dimensional stability but even as there power was enough to disjoint the very universe even this level of power seemed to be nothing to the supreme emperor of evil as he quickly showed how little his obstacles were by destroying them as quickly as they appeared! Zannacross then at last has forged the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal to be the anchor that dragged the Axis of Time, and thus Heaven, Hell, the mortal realm and all other dimensions of reality in to Zannacross's essence so that he could at last destroy everything he hated and create his dark paradise!

Not one to be subtle about his apparent triumph over all Zannacross at once declared his victory to all of the mortal realm and to further show his power he instantly killed a quarter of the total population of living things in the universe, caused a new star to form around Corneria and when he saw King Atem and others still refused to submit to his will he revived all of the Enji, Angels and heroes that he recently killed as his mind controlled army to destroy their former comrades and show the ultimate symbolic victory of evil! Yes, things seemed quite bad but it was not the end of everything just yet! While it almost seemed that way in the Eclipse of Time Lacus had at last found Ben and while it seemed her boy friend was on the verge of doom's door steps himself vie being consumed with the dark despair of his apparent failed situation Lacus was able to show Ben that her being free from her dark torment was at the very least one piece of proof that his efforts were all in vain and he quickly rebounded. From this Ben and Lacus found that Cosmos had proven to them that their game was not over yet, by giving them an extra continue in the shape of her trump card, the Imperia Golden Crystal! This object had her will and a portion of her power, which gave the two Enji Knights the power to be immune to many of Zannacross's powers!

None other than the will of Cosmos herself appeared before her chosen saviors and the supreme queen of light then went on to say how she knew Zannacross would likely prevail since the two godly counter parts were equal in power and nether could be destroyed. However, humans had both sides of the coin of life at their command and putting her faith that the true destiny of the universe was not that of death and destruction and was willing to exchange her own being for the survival of what she held dear. Not willing to let Cosmos's sacrifice be in vain Ben and Lacus at once used the power of the Golden Imperia Crystal to use as they were able to open a vortex to at last let them along with Gasper escape and return to their home in the nick of time! While shocked to find that their new enemies where none other than their own friends the hero's were not about to let the forces of darkness have their way any longer. Lacus with great pleasure showed that Zannacross did not have a absolute a grip on all existence as he thought as she was not only able to break the grip he had on their allies and in essence revive them back from the brink of oblivion, but also shatter his phantom over the capital planet! It seems that through this, even as the very universe is still on the brink of total collapse hope still remains, and from hope salvation and victory still can worm there way in! With their friends and allies back alive and well, and the final gift of Cosmos giving them a chance, however slim , to overcome their enemies power everyone is ready for one last shot at overcoming the ultimate wrath of evil. However, the question remains, can they pull it off?

Only one way to find out, so let's get this show on a move on! New chapter locked, loaded, and launching!

* * *

Today we start are chapter on a group reacting to the end of the last chapter, and its none other than an outraged Chaos Zannacross Necron and his followers! Yes, the scene is right after the dark god's phantom projection over Corneria was destroyed, and Zannacross, in the center of the Axis of Time with the others is still grasping his power was denied! As the master of the Zannacross Empire at last realizes what has happened he just chuckles a bitter laughter as he then says,

" So, the light still won't give in? So be it, if they want to experience the ultimate suffering, then they will get their wish! I admit Cosmos, your devotion to your naïve dream is truly absolute. I knew you cherish your beloved toys but to think you would love them to the point of giving them a major portion of your power, to even sacrifice yourself to give your chosen saviors one last chance to defy destiny is utter nonsense. But then again, since your actions are guided by illogical passions in hide site this is not to out of character for you. How sad, as I said you truly have proven you were too consumed with inferior emotions, and showed that godhood was clearly a title you were not worthy of having! This last stunt of yours as only caught me off guard to change things for a moment. No matter what you do Cosmos; the end result will be the same!"

With that the armored being extends his hand and has his eyes glow red before he has a black hole form around Corneria, only to be shocked to see it hit a golden barrier around the planet and shatter! Morgoth strokes his beard as he then says,"

How odd, Serenity Van Houten used the Imperia Golden Crystal in the final battle of the last war and while it gave the human much more power, it was far less power than this!

"Zannacross narrows his eyes as he then says,

" Obviously Cosmos diverged much more of her essence in to her tool Morgoth. It does not matter though, no matter how strong they are they are still mere mortals, and even now the power they have is just a nuisance to me. In the end the reality is it does not matter what they do, the universe is all ready ending as they know it, and soon they will have no place to exist! "

Kuja chuckles darkly as he then says," Yes, it seems Ben and Lacus revived Zidane and all of their little friends just so they can have the distinct honor of dying again and again till they learn there lesion! Theses warriors of light are quite found of pushing up the tragic factor to this little fairy tale of theirs. After all its only sheer passion that would make anyone revive their loved one only to see them die again.

"Exdeath then snorts and says," Unless, was this all part of Cosmo's divine plan to undo are victory? Maybe, she had a bigger resistance planned then we were aware of. GUH!"

All of a sudden a spark of energy crackles around Exdeath 's feet before a dark tendrils burst up to choke Exdeath and impale him with dark thorns before Zannacross cackles coldly and says,"

You need to focus better Exdeath there is no reason for such a wrinkle in my master plan to cause such wild speculation. True, Cosmos gave Lacus more of her power then I figured, and they were able to bring back many of their comrades because of it, but that is nothing more than a bump in the road . After all, did I not show that even with all of their strength combined it was no challenge at all to my rule? Did I not prove that no force in heaven could stop me, as I destroyed the body of the supreme being of light Cosmos herself? The forces of light have tried to vanquished me time and again but in the end all they can do is catch me off guard with their desperate acts of dim-witted heroism catch me off guard and cause setbacks to my plan. However, no matter what they do, they cannot stop me, I am the essence of this reality, I am the ultimate power and one true master of the universe! "

Kefka nods and says,"

Oh you proved you are the master of the disasters all right big Z! Still, why don't you just cease with the suspense and end it all ready! Even if those chosen brats can't stop us, it's just annoying to see them still breathing! Seriously, can't you just save the misery show for after we recreated the universe and just kill everything all ready?"

Zannacross glares at Kefka and says,

" Oh, and you think you can do it better clown? I tire of criticism from those that understand nothing. If I sense even a hint of your intent to replay your back stab of Gestahl ill be all to happy to make you see just how grave a mistake that would be Kefka. "

Kefka steps back and bows to Zannacross as he then says," Oh don't worry , I know your the real emperor and not to keen on never-ending pain unless I am causing it. I am just being the jester lighting the mood in this little snitch in the plan. It is a real drag we are being short changed though. "

Mukuro hisses as she walks up to Kefka and says,"

Watch your tone you unworthy clown! In case you forgotten all ready Master Zannacross is all ready commanding the realms to combined in to his one desired dimension! Even for a god, controlling the entire universe is not something that can be done in a snap! Those traitorous dogs will get what they deserve soon enough so, oh?

" Zannacross is eying Mukuro with pure rage as he then says,"

Your wrong Mukuro, to erase the entire universe would be nothing if I had all of the power there was. But, it seems thanks to Cosmos's meddling that's not quite true for the moment and so the process of rewriting the laws of reality will not be as smooth as I would have expected. Bah, even with the power of the Golden Imperia Crystal, the power the flickers of light have left should not be nearly enough to oppose me. So, how can this power stand in my way?

It almost feels like how a program is missing in a computer. Its illogical, unreasonable and, unless, it's what I wondered for quite some time is real after all. Yes, it's the only explanation, it, he does exist after all!

" His servants are all confused at this before Damonus clears his throat and says,

" My Emperor, I don't understand, who exists?"

Zannacross laughs madly as he smashes his glowing hand on his throne, creating a tremble across the entire area before his aura begins to explode enough to cause the entire realm to bend before he then says,

" What I mean Damonus, is the one other being that can be a thorn in my side. The one other being with the power to get in my way, and that would be none other than the Supreme Being.

"This shocks the group of villains before Dahak raises an eyebrow and says,

" What the blazes are you talking about master? I thought you and Cosmos were the two original beings of the universe, the supreme deities of light and darkness that together made up all of existence?"

Zannacross looks at the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal and narrows his eyes as he then says,"

That is a fact Dahak, but another fact is that there seems to be another entity that makes up the balance of existence. The Great Will, the One Above All, the Presence, the Supreme Being, whatever its true name is in theory is the true source of what created the big bang. I felt the energy of creation surge at the dawn of time, when me and Cosmos were once the same being.

Cosmos did always theorize that at one point there was another force, another presence that was behind the dawn of existence. After all of this time I never found such a being, and yet while Cosmos calmed to never have found such a being in the dawn of time she always thought it was possible that a being of an even higher plane of existence could exist

. Sometimes I did wonder if she was holding back something from me, I did form time to time sense ripples of a unique energy that moved through the realms. I dismissed it as just a situation when the energies of different dimensions converged, but, it could be this. After all, if anything could be strong enough to stand in my way now, it could only be this so called essence of life that Cosmos clambered about in her last moments."

Kuja rises a eyebrow as he then says,"

Emperor Zannacross, are you saying there is someone who is even above you? I suppose it's like the saying says, there is always a bigger fish.

" Damonus then says," But, Emperor Zannacross if you control all the realms, where else could such a being hide? Another level of heaven?"

Zannacross snickers and says,"

Not quite Damonus. More like if such a being would exist, it would be in another reality all together. Just like how Ultimecia is suppose to exist in a future where my existence has no baring, and many other beings from the future also come from where my time has suppose to have past.

This would be cause for alarm, if it were not just glitches in time itself. Yes, at the dawn of time, there were ripples that would create parallel universes, some barley different, some that barley resemble one another. However, Cosmos and I oversee all of theses parallel dimensions, for we where the anchor where all such ripples would originate from.

"Zandoris then closes his eyes as he then says," Unless to this Supreme Being the Big Bang is to what the ripples of different time-frames are to beings such as you and Cosmos my lord. It would seem that this Great Will is the final obstacle in are, GUH!"

All of a sudden a surge of dark power smashes the demon lord and all the others to the ground as Zandoris sees Zannacross 's eyes are now burning with fiery hate before the dark master then says,"

Above me? HAH! No one, is above me! Even if this Supreme Being truly does exist he is likely nothing more than a mere observer like those pathetic Watcher angels that just be worthless specks of dust that be the audience to the stage of life!

Those too timid to influence events are too weak to stand in my way. In the end the true form of this interference is meaningless. In the order of Pathology I am without peer, in the hierarchy of the structure of the Universe I have proven that my place in the top is an absolute fact! There is no other being in existence that can challenge Chaos Zannacross Necron as the one true god, NO ONE! I AM ABOVE ALL! "

With that Zannacross shouts out in rage as he unleashes an explosion of energy that blows everyone away and causes the entire universe to vibrate with his wrath! As Zannacross calms down he tightens his fist tightly and says,"

Yes, I have proven time and again darkness is superior, and soon no one will deny my superiority. If this Supreme Being stands in my way, he will either have to show himself to challenge me or be reconfigured in to my new order! Yes, I control everything now, all these delays amount to are bumps in the road. Even if the Supreme Being is hiding in a parallel ripple universe by controlling the Axis of Time all dimensions will be linked, and ill have absolute command of not just this reality but the Omniverse itself!

Yes, it's far too late, for anything to stop me now! Tsc, but yet, I do know that the cost was steep for assuming victory was mine last time. Yes, as much as I would like to dismiss it, winning wars boil down to preparing a solution to every situation. By all accounts Cosmos giving Lacus her power and reviving her friends should not change much in the grand scheme of things, but just in case there is another surprise waiting for me I won't take chances. If the hero's want to save their precious existence then let them come and they will be swatted like the flies they are! If they have a plan ill trash it, if they have a power ill overcome it!

Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, you have become a tired thorn in my side but in the end I know how you think, and I know what you desire! That's why this battle has all ready been decided, all that remains is to see how this universe will choose to die! And so my followers it's time to, oh?"

Zannacross turns around and realizes in his outburst he not only destroyed the structure he created, but also vaporized every last one of the others in his fury! Zannacross sees the distorted damaged space and just sighs as he then says,

" Bah, it is so hard to get durable products these days."

With a wave of his hand Zannacross revives his minions and the structure that is turning to be his summit of creation before he sees that they are all alive again and snickers before he then says,"

As for all of you, why don't you prepare a fitting execution for the unwanted rats that dare try to defy fate. Meanwhile ill be giving my near undivided focus on insuring the apocalypse to their very existence. After all, when I can fully control all the energy of reality, when space and time have themselves been broken, then it will be the end to this long game! So, my horsemen of the Apocalypse, let those that rebel against the law of the darkness suffer the ultimate pain!"

Dahak licks his chain blades as he then says,

" Oh don't worry my master, it will be my purest pleasure to perform this task to your best expectation. Heheh, by the time I have my way on that little Auro punk and his allies, what remains of the cosmos will be bathed in a star of bloody light!

"Zandoris bows as he takes out his normal sized saber and says,"

The humans think they can outwit us, they think they can overpower us. However, they will see the ultimate folly of expecting to win against the ultimate beings of combat and will!

"Morgoth nods and says,"

History is on our side, for while light has won many battles over the course of the universe, it is an absolute fact that darkness is what will win this war!"

Mukuro does a seductive twirl before she bows to her master and says,"

Theses hideous rejects will never know there place, only thing left to do is to now is break there feeble spirits so bad that they will get the message on who has won, and make it as fun a time as it can be, for us that is!

"Damonus nods as he then says," Don't worry my emperor, the Enji Knights, and all of their allies combined won't interfere any longer no matter what, we will assure of that.

" With that the demon lords and the others begin to move out and as they do Kuja looks at his hands and says,"

I feel, disoriented, did we just die a minute ago?"

Sephiroth chuckles and says,"

Does it matter Kuja? Life, death, such things are beneath those that have transcended the limits of mortality. As heralds of the new order, all that matters is the purging of all the traitors that dare to stand in the way of the new Promised Land."

Xemnas nods and says,"

Yes, this sinful cycle is at last to end, let those that are not worthy of being saved reach there last cry of despair! With that the villains all depart from the core of the Axis of Time to prepare one way or the other, for the final battle of the war! As he sees his minions depart Zannacross then shifts his focus back on the axis of time before he clenches his fist and has more energy pour in to the Axis of time, As he sees more stars in the universe be destroyed and more of the dimensions begin to fuse together he cackles and says,"

Yes, soon all existence, and all reality will be under my control. Be it Ben Auro, Cosmos or this Supreme being none will defeat me now, I will not allow it to pass! For I know, this destiny of mine is absolute. Even now, I can feel the despair of billions of souls as they breath there last breath.

There last thoughts being the realization of their failed lives, of their futile dreams, of how their existence was nothing but a lie! You truly think you hero's have justice on your side when so many of the mass of wills of existence have cried out for salvation, and rejected the world that only brought them moments of joy in the sea of hate and sorrow? Even now, I can sense that in the rest of this dying universe , all that remain sane have only resigned themselves to their fate, broken down to madness and become Necrocalcous, or are desperately praying for a miracle to save them, for a god that is now dead to catch them from oblivion! Well, there will be no miracle you inferior beings, not this time!

I am not gloating like a foolish pretender; I know my victory is on the horizon, there is no other way for this existence to oppose the world of sin for in the end all living things only live to die! So come hero's of light, show me just what you think you're truly fighting for so I can show you that the anxiety of the fragility of theses delusions, the fear of your own failings, and the hate you have for the reality that torments you is unchanging no matter how much you dream otherwise ! Come at me with everything you have, so ill show to everything that everything is not enough to overcome the one true master of reality, Chaos Zannacross Necron! HAHAHAHA!"

With that Zannacross unleashes another burst of wicked insane laughter as he unleashes even more energy and attention in to making his dream become the one and only reality! However, as the ultimate evil prepares to perform the ultimate evil act we now shift are views to those that still hope to stop him!

* * *

And for this we now turn back to where we left off Ben, Lacus and everyone else last chapter, which would be them and their allies trying to get there bearings on just what the situation is! And for that we now turn to the War room of Outer Heaven, where everyone is coming together to fill in all the gaps of just how big a cataclysm they are dealing with! And as Ansem, Robotnik, Fox and the others from the combined Lylat and Zeon fleet all having gathered in the room the official briefing is just about to begin. Thankfully with the help of the angels and Enji Masters now available the Lylat forces were able to use the group solar diffuser magic spell to take care of the sun Zannacross created saving Corneria from boiling over.

After that by this time Ben and Lacus have both caught up with their families, and debriefed both them, King Atem, there recently revived friends and all the others on what transpired in hell, the even deeper hell in the darkness of time, and Cosmos's final message. And so now we turn to everyone getting ready before Master Myers sees everyone that is still alive is accounted for before going to the center of the room and taking a deep breath before he then says,

" Everyone, despite the direness of the situation I can say it is good to see you all again, it's one the account of more than one miracle that we are still alive to begin with. However there is no point trying to hide how grave the situation is. Unless we think hard and fast, the unbreakable grip of death will be grasping not just us, but every being in existence.

That's why we are gathering here to see just what we are up against. Thanks to the valiant effort and resolve of Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar, we now know just what insane scope are enemy has. Yes, it seems that the Shin Emperor of Darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron has not only invaded heaven itself and killed Cosmos, but now is undoing and rewriting the fabric of the universe as we speak! And after using all the tools available to us, it's clear this is no bluff. "

Myers then has several hologram screens appear showing various planets across the universe and one galaxy. And everyone sees to their horror everything on the screens are being consumed by massive red voids! Tidus, Yuna, Auron and the rest of the group from Spira see their world be shattered by one of the vortexes before Tidus screams out in terror and says,"

No, that's are home, ARE HOME!"

Yuna bursts in to tears as she then says," No, Cid, Pain, they were on Spria! Maybe they, NO!"

Yuna sees that even the surrounding area of space is not just being consumed, but destroyed as the entire region of space seems to shatter and turn in to pure white before the monitor shatters! Ben sees many other worlds going through the same treatment like Asbel 's world Efina, Cecil's world and more before he then sees a entire galaxy being eroded and getting tense before he then says,

" Damn it, its worst then I thought! "

Robotnik nods and says," Oh yes, Zannacross was not kidding in the slightest about his desire to erase the universe. From what I gathered from Damonus and the others in my time there Zannacross was going to combined all dimensions till he had control over everything and proceeded to recreate existence in to his dark paradise. I thought it was a stretched a tad, but even I underestimated just what power Zannacross now welds, the true power of the absolute god of darkness.

Even the feats of those like Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia, even when Solaris ripped apart the fabric of time, those feats seem like mere child's play to what Zannacross is doing! The areas that are destroyed, are erased from time itself, and the universe itself is shirking as if it's eroding like a quilt that's being tugged apart!

"Squall closes his eyes and says,

" I thought Ultimecia's time compression was as insane as one could get, but it almost was like that scheme of her's was just a prototype for Zannacross 's own plot.

"Gabriel then nods and says," I don't think that would be too much of a stretch of the truth Squall. Zannacross has been subtly influencing all beings with hearts tainted with darkness ever since he was sealed; to one way or another enforce his will. Wither it was Exdeath or Dimnido trying to consumed everything with the void, to those like Ganondorf , Sigma, Xehamaru Mithos Yggdrasil Dracula and more who want to destroy and reshape existence, it's clear Zannacross wanted his followers to test his will so that he could smooth all the flaws in his master plan.

More or less it seems he has managed to make it work, without a doubt this is the ultimate crises to all there is, one that if not stopped will be the apocalypse of all life!

"Doctor Light sighs as he then says," And I am afraid after what we gathered, the situation is even graver then we expected, look!"

The subcommittee member points to the new monitor in the center, which is showing a random city, one that shows people screaming in terror as they see their planet's sun being erased! But what really horrifies everyone is half of the terrified people glowing with darkness, and turning in to Necrocalcous!

Ezan then says," What is this, is this another spell Zannacross is casting to further his discord? I recall that Necrocalcous were created by the souls of those in hell who let their hate for the world consume them!

"Before anyone can reply a new voice then says,

" That would be true, but the rules have clearly changed."

Everyone turns around and sees a man with short brown hair, wearing a regal blue and red outfit with yellow pants. Atem then says,"

Um, sorry sir but this is a private meeting of utter importance so we can't have any interruptions.

" Before he can fallow up all of a sudden many of the angels look startled before the Supreme Kai then says,"

Koenma, you're all right?

"Everyone then sees many more angels enter the room before this Koenma chuckles tensely as he then says,"

Not really, but I am in still one piece for the moment. All of us, we just barely managed to escape from the check in station before it was caught in the time warp. And, oh, right I should introduce myself. Yo hero's, I am Koenma, prince of King Yamma one of the administrators of the dead.

Me and my group here were just able to escape before Zannacross made his power play. Not to make a power play of my own on this chat you're having but, I think I know the reason for the newest part of our crises. Since Zannacross has merged heaven, hell and all other realms of the dead, there is no place for the spirit to go after death. With that being the case, the mortal begins consume with despair and hate are now transforming in to Necrocalcous. No doubt Zannacross is causing this to further spread darkness to the universe, and further add more despair to fuel himself even further.

" His aid, a women with long blue hair in a pony tail in Japanese style pink robes riding a broomstick Botan then gulps as she then says,"

Oh, this is so horrible lord Koenma, even your father and Cosmos have been defeated! "

One of the escaped celestial ones Diana the Wonder Women looks dejected as she then says,"

Yes, we were barely able to escape, much less save are comrades in heaven. Never, have I felt so powerless before.

" A blue ogre, another one of Koenma 's aids named George starts crying as he then says," It's hopeless, Zannacross is invincible! There is nothing we can do!"

Lacus smiles gently at the ogre and says,"

It's not over yet, Zannacross just wants us to give up. But no matter what he thinks, he does not control everything just yet.

" She looks at the Imperia Golden Crystal again and puts it to her heart as she then says,

" Cosmos made sure that we would have had one last shot at proving are selves, and I for one am not going to waste it.

"Ben gets confident as he then puts his arm over his lover's shoulder before he then says,

" That's right, it's all ready clear we have a real shot at winning this thing. All we need to do is make sure we make it count."

Omnimon nods and says," It's clear that Cosmos gave you more than a little of her power Lacus. However, even so the fact stands that if we are to overcome this we must make use of everything we have at are disposal.

"Atem nods and says," Yes, we are going over all the data, but it will take time to form a winning battle plan.

" Tidus raises an eyebrow and says,

" What, we are not going in now? No offense your majesty but if we don't move at full speed its game over for everyone!"

Master Zoda sighs and says,

" Dire the situation is Tidus; all the more reason we must not let anything rush us. To avenge those that have fallen only to fall are selves will do good to no one."

Myers nods and says," Yes, I know what you're going through Tidus, and I am sorry your world and all the other worlds had to suffer. But, last time we made a hasty attack on are enemy's territory we nearly lost everything. We must make sure we don't rush in to this battle, it is not just are last shot at life, but the last shot this universe has."

Robotnik then presses a button and says," We, should have some time left. Even Zannacross as powerful as he is now, can't seem to merge the universe on a whim. My estimate, biased on the rate of eroding galaxies we have, two to three days max before the entire universe is consumed in to the Space Time anomaly.

" Doctor Light and Ciel then press more buttons as the image or a massive red sphere appears before the former Zeon scientist then says,"

This, in theory could be where we could access the new dimension , the new existence Zannacross is forging. Its, right where Vandalgyon use to be. "

Doug cracks his neck before he then says,"

So, we have a game plan going , awesome. So, now what?"

King Atem chuckles and says,"

For the current moment Doug, I think the best thing to do was take a break. You have all been through one long ordeal, and the next one could very well be even more taxing. Since it will take time to gather are forces and put together the best plan we can think of, I think the best thing you could all could do is rest yourselves. We need you all at the best you can be to win."

Tidus is about to yell out in outrage before Yuna puts her hand on his shoulder before she then says,"

Tidus, I know how pained your heart is, mine is the same. But he is right, if we want to save are world, we will have to make sure we are at are best. "

Auron nods and says," As painful as it is the past is the past, and we can only change the future. "

Master Myers then says

," Yes, I don't know how much rest anyone can truly get with things as they are but please, everyone try to rest as much as you can, and remember why your fighting. With that, for the moment that would seem to be all there is to say. If anything changes you will be informed but for now your free for the next twenty four hours. Try and have as nice time as you can."

With that Myers salutes everyone before leaving the chamber with the other masters. Ben takes everything in before looking at the Divine Mugen Nova again and sitting down before he then says,"

So, it's come to this, the true final battle of this war. One way or another, it's all going to end after this. Just hope we can find a way to make it all work out as a happy end, AH!"

Before he can respond Ben finds his weight shift, as Hiryuumon has found himself on his pal's back before the Digimon chuckles and says,"

Don't worry boss, we will find a way! After all, we are the guys who make the impossible possible right? I mean, we were freaking dead, then zombie slaves to that jerk till you and Lacus broke his control out of us! "

Ben chuckles as he then says,"

Got a point Hiryuumon, still something tells me making winning this possible is going to take a lot of effort. We do have the power to oppose Zannacross now but, now he knows it to. And, I doubt someone like him is going to be fooled twice. After all, he may have the ego of every bad guy in history but he also has the cruel cunning of them to. Its, going to be close to say the least."

Cloud then walks up and says,"

No doubt this will be the true ultimate battle between good and evil. It's going to hurt, but we don't have a choice but to win no matter what. Don't worry Ben, The Divine Mugen Nova was able to hurt Zannacross, we just need to find a way to finish the job."

Ezan then walks up and looks amused as he then says,"

Don't fret Ben, you seem to have a knack for having your path to victory shape up one way or another so just don't die before that happens and things will work out more or less all right, of that I am sure. Heh, what's wrong Auro, after going through hell and back you still doubt yourself?"

Ben chuckles tensely as he realizes his hand is shaking a little before he grasps it and then says,"

Well, not really Ezan. I mean, Cosmos herself said she knew we can win even as bad as things are. Just, we are dealing with a battle that's going to rip the universe itself apart. I, just hope I can do the job well enough to not lose anything else precious to all of us. I, oh?"

Before he can go on he feels a soft hand go over his right hand before he looks up to see a genital Lacus stroke his face before she then leans down and gets on his lap before she says,"

You won't lose them Ben, we won't allow it right? Don't worry, I know we can do this."

She then kisses Ben again before Ben chuckles and says,"

Your right Lacus, guess there is little left to do but see how it works out. Tsc, I almost wish I could just skip through time so we could get this over with."

Lacus looks troubled as she then says," Don't say that Ben. We, should use this time the best we can. I can feel the anxiety in your body; you should use this time to relax a little. "

Ben chuckles as he then says," Well, even after that snack I still am hungry. Can you tell how tense I was with your new senses? Oh? "

Ben feels the pressure on his neck lessen as he realizes Lacus has put her hands around the back of his neck and lightly massaging the pressure before she Lacus giggles softly and as she then says,"

Oh give me a little bit more credit than that Ben. I know you; I can tell when your eyes are worried. Plus, I did study the human body in class, are training was to help heal patients and spot there pain. And, I can feel just how stressed you are. Don't worry, ill see if I can do something about that. I, know there is a lot to worry about but, letting that fear get to you Ben, it's what Zannacross wants. Let's make the most of what we have to have a little fun, something tells me you have not had any of that in a while."

Ben nods and says," That's true, I, can barely remember when I had time to relax. But, you deserve to have fun after everything you have had to put up with Lacus. So whatever you want to do tonight, I'll let you decide."

Lacus smiles and says," Oh, my choice? How generous of you, I think I can think of a few fun ideas. "

Ben sees Lacus's eyes bat quickly and innocently and is about to ask what his girlfriend has in mind before he hears someone clear his throat before Ben sees Lacus's parents walk up before Jane smiles and says," Um, I know this might be the last night of existence hun, but if you don't mind, would you like having dinner with us at home, as a family? With Brad and all, it's been so long since we were together. "

Lacus closes her eyes and sighs before she then says,"

That, does not sound too bad, it would be nice to make up for lost time, in many ways. How does that sound to you Ben? I promise , I'll make sure the food is great."

Ben smiles and says," Well, your family's cooks are the best there is, and I did just say it's your call so sounds good to me. "

Jane clears her throat and says,"

Um, Lacus, I know Ben has done so much for you and all but, I was kind of hoping this could be a, personal family dinner?"

Lacus smiles with a tint of annoyance and says,

" Oh, how silly of you mother. It, almost sounded like you were saying I should be apart with Ben, the man I love right before are final battle? That is silly, because I am going to share this small time we have to rest with him, one way or another.

" As Lacus forms an annoyance glance Erich clears his throat and says

," Don't worry Lacus, of course Ben is welcomed to join us."

Jane is about to pout before Erich sternly glances at her to and says,"

After all Ben's done for you, and for the universe, he is practically family anyway. Ben, you saved my daughter, let me try to repay you even slightly tonight if possible."

He extends his hand and Ben smiles before he then says,"

Thanks Mister Raystar, I appreciate it." As the two shake hands Jane gives a defeated sigh before she then says,"

Oh all right, I am not about to be ungrateful to the chosen hero that saved my Lacus after all. I , just wanted to have the family time we have not in a while. I, missed you so much, But, if that's what you want Lacus, that's fine with me. Lacus, I know I put a lot of pressure on you, and it might have even been what caused part of your suffering. But, I always did it because I wanted want was best for my child! I, did not want my daughters being dismissed as foolish or looked on as nothing like I was. I, am so sorry you had to go through all of this, I just wanted you to be able to have enough power to be happy. "

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry mom, I found the true strength that I needed to find myself just in time. It was thanks to Ben, dad, the Enji Masters Terra and all the others, even you that I was able to find the pieces together to see stand for myself. I guess, it was thanks to Cosmos as well. She, really cared for me, as if I was her own child. "

Lacus 's mom starts bursting in to tears as she then says," Oh Lacus, I don't care what anyone else says, your my daughter and you always will be! WAHH!" With that she sobs and her and Lacus hug warmly before Jane then says,

" Now, lets go on to have that family dinner. Just, find the time to shower before dinner you two. I know you have the right to be, but you look like you been through a war-zone, and smell like it. Well, I'll just call the chief then hun."

With that Lacus sees her mom turn around before Erich chuckles and says," Just give us a few minutes to prepare things and we will be ready to go home Lacus. I know you can teleport us there, but, if you're tired we will be more than happy to give you a ride. We could, catch up among the way."

Lacus nods and says," That's fine, we need to rest as much as we can anyway."

As Ben nods in agreement he sees his parents walk up before his mom then says,

" So Ben, it seems you all ready decided what you wanted to do this evening have you? Well, after everything I guess it's all right, I am sure we will have time to have a moment before the final battle."

Ben looks conflicted for a moment and Lacus sees this before she smiles and says,"

Oh, would you like to join us for dinner? It, can be like the old times before we moved."

Erich nods and says,"

Yes, it's been a while, but it would be nice for us to catch up on things. "

Ben's dad laughs and says?"

Is that so Raystar? Well, that sounds mightily damn fine to me! All right, I'll take your offer!

"Ben chuckles tensely as he then says," Ah, it is going to be nice for everyone to get together again, even if it's not the evening I had in mind."

Lacus then gets to Ben's side and whispers in his ear with,"

Don't worry Ben, even with this, I think there will still be time for us to, have some time to are self and, at last get to go through some couple things."

Ben has his eyes widen in wonder as he then says,"

Lacus, what do you mean?

" Lacus winks as she then says," Te he, the details will come later but trust me; I think you will like it. "

Before Ben can say anything Hiryuumon then says,"

All right! A big dinner at the Raystar house? I was not even there last time for Lacus 's birthday, this should be great!"

Ben chuckles and then says,"

That's right Hiryuumon, should be, and, hopefully there will be enough rooms for, everyone.

"Lacus pets Hiryuumon and says," Don't worry Ben, there will be. Just, remember to be careful what you touch ok? Otherwise mom might make you a fur coat.

"Lacus is about to laugh before another part of the Titan storm trooper armor she has been wearing since she was at Neo Pandemonium around her stomach cracks before it falls off which causes her she blushes and says,"

Er, I think, ill see if I can get a quick shower in after they test me. Mom was right, now that I am not worrying about dying for a second, not smelling like death and being in nice clothes would be well, nice. Excuse me everyone, time to make sure going thorough dimensions did not give me any more modifications to my body that it all ready has."

With that Lacus kisses Ben again lightly on the cheek before she runs off out of the War room and heads out, just as she nearly runs in to a pair of Lylat soldiers! One of the soldier's looks disgusted as she then says,"

Damn it, where do you think you're going, Lacus Raystar? You forget all the damage you caused to the Lylat Kingdom you witch? Don't think you're getting out of A shocked Lacus tries to figure out how to respond General Roy is behind the soldiers before he at once says,"

At ease Dyne, Lacus was not in control of her actions when she attacked, she was being controlled by Brad Fowltror. "

The soldier Dyne gets annoyed as he then says," I don't care what her excuse is, she killed my brother and my girlfriend when she was going nuts and she is just going to get away with it? "

His fellow soldier tries to restrain him as he then says," Easy Dyne, if you're going to be angry at anyone its Zannacross so knock it off."

Lacus looks sad as she sighs and says,

" It's ok, I don't excuse what I did. I, was weak and let my fear control me. I, don't expect you to forgive me. I, just ask that you give me a chance to make things right."

Dyne chuckles bitterly before he then says," Oh please, I don't care what King Atem and the angels say, I know you're in on this with Zannacross! If only I knew how to kill you so help me god I would because ill, "

The man looks like he was going to spit on Lacus before he is grabbed hard on the shoulder before a stern voice then says,"

Come on pal, it's just about doomsday, save being pissed off for those that are causing the biggest hassle all right?"

The man turns and sees its Doug who is acting causally but stern and as Dyne has seen Doug's fights In the Enji Budokai before he just spits on the ground and says,

" He is right, you're not even worth it witch." With that the soldier goes off before Roy sighs and says,"

Sorry about that Lacus, tensions are more than a little high these days and all. "

Lacus smiles with solemn eyes and says,"

No, it's ok, he has every right to be angry at me.

" Doug chuckles and says,"

Well, it's natural that people would act like this; it's annoying that Ben and the others just throw that little dilemma aside like it's no big deal when it really is. But hey, at least you're finally starting to take responsibility for your actions instead of sulking." Lacus tries to contain her annoyance at the comment before she chuckles and says,"

Well, better late than never. Thank you for defending me Doug, I, did not think you liked me that much to bother."

Doug tips his hat and says, "I just don't think that our own forces should be at each others throats before this apocalyptic showdown with the so-called god of evil. Besides, you pulled through, so I can at least respect that."

Lacus nods and says," I am sorry it took me so long to snap out of it. Things, just seemed so, futile for so long. But, Ben's stubborn love for me shined through the darkness consuming me and made me realize what I truly wanted before it was too late. "

Doug chuckles and says," Good thing he is so stubborn to, I gave up on you after you went all emo and figured you were one of those gals that were just going to take things and give up."

Lacus eyes Doug and says bluntly," Doug, you don't have much respect for women do you?

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Don't pull that feminist card on me; just because you're a woman doesn't mean that you get any slack, that was one of the things that had bothered me because I really don't think anybody is obliged to get special treatment; respect is earned, not given. Ever think that's how Brad was able to get control of you so easily from the start? But, I didn't defend you from that Mack loser just to brow beat you...although I do want you to hear me out.

What pissed me off the most was that Ben was hurting so much over seeing you with Brad, since the very start. I thought for his own good it would have been better to move on, but this time Ben proved me wrong.

And I'll give you credit, you're a stronger gal then I first thought and now that you got your head out of the sand, it's all in the past so I don't mind putting everything behind me if you're willing to do so. Just remember Lacus, Ben spent years lamenting over seeing you with Brad and felt more pain trying to save you then the pain the bad guys caused him. And I know I even put him through some grief when I was trying to expose Brad's treachery, but that's essentially what got our team the info they needed...and I really detested having to make my friend suffer like that, the kid's like a brother to me. If you don't make him feel that going through hell to win your heart was worth it then that snide vibe of mine is going to return with a vengeance. Understand? And the only advice I could really give you is that you just need to be yourself...if he likes you for who you truly are, then you've got nothing to worry about.

" Lacus blushes for a second, before her eyes turn kind and she looks at the sky before she then says,"

Don't worry Doug, I, am going to return his kindness and dedication tenfold. I love him so much, and, I want to show him just how much all that he has done for me means to me.

"Doug chuckles and says," Well, if that's the case I'll let you get right on that then. Take it easy, Lacus."

Doug extends his hand for a handshake, causing the girl to blink in genuine surprise. Lacus smiles warmly, returns the shake and says,"

Thank you Doug, hope you're able to have a good time tonight." With that Lacus runs off to get checked up and have a shower and a new set of clothes before Doug chuckles and says,

"Damn, looks like Ben is going to have one fun night. Well, he deserves it all right. Now, wonder what fun I should have to.

"Doug is about to move out before he hears another giggle and thinks its Lacus before he turns around, and sees its Aqua! The blue haired women is looking amused before she then says,"

Well Doug, glad you were able to just about resolve things with Lacus. The less tension between friends the better." Doug chuckles and says,"

I am all about easing tension Aqua. Now I just have to find a way to ease my own. Heh, at least Ben seems to have one solid way to lose his tonight. Maybe I should hit a club that will be able to keep me mellow before the next battle."

Aqua raises an eyebrow and says,"

The easy going martial artist is more stressed out then he lets on, is he?"

Doug looks up at the still transformed moon and says,"

Well I don't think its unmanly to admit yet to that when we are up against a foe that schooled us without breaking a sweat and then went on to own heaven and Cosmos before going on to try and rip the universe apart. Between that and us only having a slim chance of us not going through a even worse rematch, then you bet I am more than a little anxious. What, you have that much faith Aqua that you're not scared?"

Aqua shrugs and says," Well, I am terrified to be honest. But, no matter what I refuse to let that fear daunt me or it will only make things worse. For everyone's sake, I have to believe that we can win this. You know Doug, a bunch of the Enji and others were going to have a mini bowling party back at Hallowed Bastion to unwind, would you like to join us? "

Doug grins and says," Bowling eh, that is something I rule at. All right, I am game, let me just see how James and a few of the others are doing."

With that Aqua nods and says,"

Ah, I think he is talking with Master Gerard Bacchus and Samus."

As the two Enji walk in to the room Doug sees that's the case before he chuckles and says,"

So it seems. I'll say, at least we got our selves one large group to party with. Sure, it did jack last time but that saying strength in numbers does ease the mind."

Aqua nods and says,"

Yes, nearly everyone in this universe and beyond who wishes to oppose Zannacross is here, and I know that put together it's a force strong enough to overcome even the true god of darkness. What's so amazing is that so many of these people were brought here by Ben in one shape or form.

" Doug nods and says" Yup, I cracked on him putting that Justice Force of his together and while I still think it's corny and gimmicky, it did inspire people more then I would've thought. Heh, my bro may not be the best at saying what he feels but at least he knows how to reach out to understand what others feel. "

Aqua nods as she then says,

" Yes, more than even the Star Sword and the Divine Mugen Nova, Ben's best strength may have been his compassion and desire, his dream itself. It's not random that he was the chosen one, he truly acts like a savior of light."

With that the two go off to make their plans but meanwhile we turn to the others in the group that are trying to figure out what to do next, and first up is none other than Link! The hero of Hyrule is looking up on the moon in the sky before he narrows his eyes and says,"

I thought Majora tampering with the moon of Termina was the ultimate act of devilry magic but, there is no mistake, Zannacross is every bit the ultimate being of the darkness as he clams. Ganondorf and all the other fiends were nothing to his power. It's like the very universe is just a picture for him to paint."

Zero walks up and chuckles as he then says,"

Well, then this is going to be the time where the paint beats the painter because no way are we going to let that maverick scum get away with this! What's wrong Link, having doubts?"

The welder of the Master Sword chuckles and says," Not at all Zero, I know we will win, we have to. I am just realizing the scope of the battle that is waiting for us."

Kirby walks up before saying,"

Don't worry Link, no matter how nasty it gets we will win! We have the hope of the universe as one of our best weapons! And with Ben and Lacus, and the power Cosmos gave them, and all the other powers we have we will win this! "

Zero looks at the pink wonder's enthusiasm before he then says,"

That's the way Kirby, just keep at thinking about completing the mission and one way or another we will get it done. Heh, I have to admit, I have to hand it to that kid. When I first saw him I just thought he was another scrub in over his head. Little did I know he had even more guts than I did and turned in to a real hero. He even helped me settle my own ghosts from the past."

X , Axl and Megaman walk up before X then says,"

Yes, Ben has grown a lot since we met him. The demands of war pushed him through most people would have had to go through in their life time but still, he hanged on and remained a hero. I guess the resolve he had to protect what he cared for was just that strong. Guess having his friends support did not hurt."

Axl chuckles and says,

" That's for sure, I don't think he would have got far alone. Good thing he had some luck meeting the right people in the right time. Hell, if we were not near by the Mushroom Kingdom back then Vile might have wasted him and the legend would have died there. And then me and Zero would still be part of Doctor Wily's ultimate creation. Funny how fate works like that.

" Mario nods and says," If Ben did not run in to Yoshi that day we would not even know about the a Lylat Kingdom and be sitting ducks for the Zannacross Empire. It really did almost seem like destiny with how a Ben found each of us. I am grateful though, it allowed me to fight the good a fight against the ultimate evil of the universe!

"Luigi gulps as he then says,"

I don't know bro, Ben and the others are all swell people but ever since we were aware of all these other worlds all it gave us was more things to panic about! Sigh, I guess otherwise its better then not knowing what is giving you your ultimate game over before you know it. "

Bowser looks annoyed as he then says,"

What are you complain about, you had it easy green stash, I had to be there slave for a year or so and do their bidding with my life on the line! "

Yoshi raises an eyebrow and says," Yoshi thought Bowser joined with the bad guys because he wanted to be a part of the new world of darkness till you realized you were not going to get let in? "

Bowser looks annoyed and says,

" Hey come on, that was all acting Yoshi! I had to act or they would have turned me to a compost heap without a second thought! I did not become the Koopa King without being a master of survival you know."

Sonic walks over and munches a chilly dog before he then chuckles and says,"

It's all comes down to your perspective on life my man. Sure we had to go through some crazy battles but, it's been one fun adventure, one that I'll never forget for the rest of my life.

"Samus nods as she looks and says,"

Ben, I learned a few things from that kid, about overcoming the past, and making your life what you want it to be. Now, guess we it's time to see if we can make life what we want it to be.

"Axel is leaning on the corner and chuckles before he then says,"

Guess we will find out just what us mere mortals can really do soon enough. Needless to say, if Zannacross was that deadly last time, fighting him when he is out for blood is not going to be fun. Hell, I don't even know what use a guy like me would even be against a true god like that." Link nods as he looks at the Master Sword before he then says,"

Its true there is a limit to what we can each do to such an opponent, but even so anything we can contribute to our survival is possible, then I'll do it without hesitation.

"Mario nods and says," I am sure we are all the same a way Link; it's all or nothing for this.

" X nods as he grasps his hand tightly and he then says," Yes, for the lives of everyone there can be, for everyone that desires freedom, failure for this mission is not allowed!"

As all of the other hero's take dramatic assertive nods Megaman then looks at his brother and says,"

So X, just how do you think we really can kill the ultimate embodiment of evil? Is that even possible?"

X looks down and sees the computers showing the death and destruction their ultimate enemy is causing throughout the dimension before he then says,"

Not sure just yet Megaman, all I know is that we better the climax to this war gets underway or we are in trouble. Come on, let's see if they need any help going through the data."

With that everyone goes there separate ways again before Sonic goes up to Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow before the blue blur grins and says,"

All right boys, not much to do now but take it easy while we can."

Knuckles looks anxious as he then says," How do you relax, knowing that it might be not just your last moment but the last moment of everything?"

Sonic shrugs and says," Don't be a downer man, I am sure we can figure out a way. Oh?"

Sonic hears a giggle before he turns around and sees none other than Amy, looking manic! Sonic backs away as he then sees the Pink haired hedgehog with Sliver, Blaze and Mighty behind her before she giggles again and says,"

I know what we can do Sonic, something I wanted to do for a LONG time! How could you not tell me you were alive? I was so worried about you when I heard you died!

" Sonic chuckles tensely as he looks to Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sliver, Espio, and Vector only for everyone to shrug and Vector to give a thumps up before Sonic wipes some sweet off his face and says,"

Oh, sorry about that Amy, its, just a lot going at once, even for yours truly!"

Amy walks up, looking possessed as she then says,"

That's ok, I am just glad that your alive. However, now that we might only have one last night together. We are doing what I wanted to do for some time, and I won't take no for an answer!

" Sonic clears his throat and says," Um, fair enough Amy. But how about a bathroom break first?"

Sonic at once jets off before Sliver sees Sonic moved so fast he left a after image before he says," Er, I don't think he is coming back."

A outraged Amy takes out her hammer and then says," HOW DARE YOU STAND ME UP SONIC!"

At once the hammer welding women charges after Sonic before Shadow crosses his arms and says,"

Heh, Sonic still does not know how to handle his feelings. If he cares for the girl or not, he better get over it fast."

Knuckles chuckles as he then says," I don't care anymore, as long as he is not in love with that princess from Soleanna, that was kind of gross."

Shadow raises a eyebrow and says,"

You remember that to?" Knuckles nods and says,"

Sadly, even when time reset it was all in the Master Emerald. Well, point is, love is, tricky." Rouge laughs and says," That's for sure knuckle head, so who is up just for some grub boys?"

With that the group goes off their many ways trying to find some release from the tension that is one of many things trying to consume then. However, for now we leave Ben's friends and fast forward time a bit to check on Ben himself, who is not quite as hesitant to embrace love as Sonic was!

* * *

The scène is now an hour later. Ben and Lacus have been analyzed by the Lylat medical department to insure their bodies were not carrying anything from either there trip through the dimensions or the remains of one of the spells they suffered after enduring the wrath of Zannacross and have cleaned up and changed. That is why they are now currently stepping out of the Raystar families' personal limo ship. Ben has changed in to a nice black long sleeve collar buttoned shirt, blue jeans and brown dress shoes and even gelled his hair a little.

Meanwhile Lacus has decided to make her parents happy and dress more formally then she has in a while as she is now wearing a purple and white blouse with a long pink and white skirt while tying her hair back in a bob style pony tail. As soon as Lacus gets out she sees her home has had the damages it suffered during Brad's fight with Doug and the others repaired and she looks relived as she then says,

" I am glad to see that the damage done when I was swept up with the winds of madness were not to sever, I would hate myself even more if I broke even more of what I wanted to stay away from.

" Erich then chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, your mother made sure the damages were fixed as soon as possible; she wanted to be able to avoid dealing with the whole fiasco as much as she could after all.

"Ben's farther whistles as he sees the manor and says," I'll say Erich, if this is your place getting over a bad week then that's saying something. It looks even better then the last time I was here!"

Ben chuckles and says,

" Well, that was nearly a decade ago dad. Still, it does look nice, and glad we can hopefully enjoy it in peace.

"Lacus winks and says,"

Don't worry Ben, since Zannacross is so focused on his ambition we should be able to at least have this night in peace. Oh? Er, well, mostly peaceful when, AH!"

Lacus is then tackled by her younger sister Sarah before the smaller blond haired girl giggles and says,"

Lacus, your back! And not only are you back, but you're really back and not just some ghost with horrible fashion tense pretending to be you! I knew you would snap out of it, even if Ben had to do the snapping."

Lacus hugs her sister and says," Hey Sarah, nice to see you to.

I, guess I did look like a ghost with that make up. Sorry to worry you, and everyone. But, I am back thanks to Ben and everyone else.

" Sarah gets off her sister and looks at Ben before she giggles again and says,

" So Auro, you really pulled through. I was worried you were never going to get the heroic mojo needed to break my sis out of that ape Brad's grip but you pulled it off just in time. Should have expected you to do it like a movie hero. But, even if it was close, thanks. "

She then goes to hug Ben and says,"

Oh, it was nothing Sarah.

"Shion then walks up and says," Yes, I also am grateful you were able to save my sister from both her own demons and the real demons. It, seemed like you really went through hell."

Ben chuckles and says," Maybe, but there was not a second when I doubted it was worth it.

" Lacus grabs Ben's arm playfully and flashes a smile of love to her boyfriend before Jane looks delighted and says,

" Oh, I admit I was a bit of a skeptic for a while about how authentic a savior you were going to be Ben. Nothing personal but my memories of your childhood did not make me think of you as the, hero type. I am ashamed to admit I thought Brad had more of a gruff hero thing going, till I found out it was more of a, psychotic monster thing going. But, what matters is the present and presently we are a family again!"

Shion sees her mother sniffle before she rolls her eyes and then says,"

For what it's worth. I am glad Lacus is all right to mom but, don't you think this is rather awkward considering the situation? We, should really be in a bunker or something, not dining like it's a holiday.

" Erich nods and says,

" I understand your fear Shion, but the sad truth is that no place is defended enough to ward of the power Chaos Zannacross Necron now welds. The best we can do is defy him by showing he does not dominate are lives as absolutely as he thinks.

"Shion looks depressed as she then says,

" I guess your right father. The reports say Zannacross killed a quarter of all living beings in the universe in a instant. I know it's not just a rumor, Jin was one of them. He, was getting ready to defend Neo Arcadia when I saw him glow red and shatter in a instant!"

Lacus and the others are shocked at this before Lacus then says,"

Oh Shion, I am so sorry. I promise, Zannacross won't get away with this!" Shion then looks hopeful as she gets closer and says,

" I would hope not, I don't want to die after all. But, with your new powers, your able to reverse Zannacross's magic right? Like you brought the others back, you can save Jin right?

" Lacus looks shameful as she then says," I, don't know sis. I, was able to save the others because there physical bodies were in front of me. I, don't even sense a trace of Jin 's energy so I don't know if I can just save it out of nowhere."

Shion gets angry as she then says," I thought you had the power of Cosmos herself Lacus? Or, are you just picky about when to use your god like powers?

" Lacus looks hurt and says," I, want to save him Shion, I want to save everyone I promise you! I , just don't know how.

" Ben then gets in front of Lacus and says," Don't worry Shion, Jin, and everyone else will be saved after we defeat Zannacross. I am sure once his grip on existence itself is broken we will be able to restore most of the damage he caused. I promise you this is only going to be one painful time before it gets better.

" Shion sees Ben's determination and sighs before she then says,"

Well, I guess you two have pulled off a few miracles so far so, you better pull it off when it counts the most."

Ben's dad then says," Don't worry, my son will get the job done right, I always told him to finish his jobs after all. "

Hiryuumon then looks excited as he then says,"

That's right, are best guys and gals are working on making sure Zannacross and his club of evil loving psychos go down hard so relax!"

Erich nods and says,

" Yes, the others are doing their best to figure out the best way to overcome the onslaught of power Zannacross has. For now, let's just focusing on having a relaxing dinner."

With that none other than the newly repaired Kos-Mos walks up and says,"

Miss Lacus, I am glad to see you are back safely, and free of the pain that was surrounding you for so long."

Lacus smiles at her long time family protector/ Nanny before she then says,"

Kos-Mos, I am glad you were all right to.

"Kos-Most nods and says," It will take more than the crude assaults of the likes of Brad to cease my functions Lacus. Now then, I came here because the chiefs have informed me that dinner will be ready in a matter of minutes.

" Lacus nods and says," Then, let's get a move on shawl we?

"Ben nods and says,

" Sounds good to me. I am starving for some real food.

" Moz then floats around Ben before the Moogle then says,"

What you think the others are going to do tonight Ben? You don't think anyone will try and fight Zannacross themselves do you Kupo?"

Ben shrugs and says," I would hope no one would be that stupid but, I can't' say for sure Moz. After all, are friends are quite a bunch of varied cast of characters. I do know that some will be doing things differently than others but I just hope that they all are able to relax a little. "

Ben's mom smiles as she then says,"

Ben, I must say among everything else it's clear that since you joined the Enji Knights you made so many friends. I am glad, they all seem like wonderful people.

" Ben chuckles as he then says," Heh, some of them were more grumpy then others but, they are all people I am glad to have met. One way or another, I was glad to meet every last one of them. And I'll do what I can to make sure everyone of them survives this battle! "

With that Ben warps his arm around Lacus 's own arm and they and the rest of the group go in to the Raystar Manor to try and have a nice evening.

* * *

However, with this we briefly leave Ben to see just how some of his friends are trying to find a way to be ready for the coming battle and for that we turn back to Hallowed Bastion! It seems that Doug and Aqua were not the only ones who thought bowling was a good way blowing off steam as now several of the other Enji and heroes are now bowling in one of the Radiant Enji castle's many chambers that has a bowling alley feature. As we turn to this sight it would seem that the idea is working for the most part as between the food and the antics the gr

up has found a way to unwind just a tad. At the moment Doug has just thrown a strike and grins as he sees he has taken the lead over the others before he then says,"

Oh yah, I got this in the bag!

"Tidus chuckles and says," Oh really? Don't count your eggs before they hatch Doug, this game is just getting started and I rule at all things ball related! "

Tidus throws the bowling ball like he is throwing a curve ball and as it slams to the center of the pins, it then swerves to the side and ends up a gutter ball. Doug, Zelos, Axel , Locke, Yuri Lowell Judith Raven, the gambler and friend of Terra , Setzer Guy and others chuckle before Wakka pats Tidus on the back and says," Looks like you tried to throw so hard you threw your aim with it mon!

"Setzer then walks up and takes the ball before the sliver haired scar faced Enji closes his eyes and says," Once more my life is but a chip in a pile, time to ante up!"

He then throws the ball and sees it hits all but one pin down before he winces and says,"

Should have tried a better gamble.

"Doug sees the others feeling a little less tense before he then says,"

No sweat man, only thing in the pot is bragging rights right? Heh, Looks like even the cataclysm can't keep the mood down when things are fun enough. "

Aqua then walks up and gets ready for her turn as she nods and says,"

Yes, it's important to be aware of the future but when there is nothing more you can do the best thing is to just focus on the present that you can control."

She then grips the blue bowling ball tightly and looks confident as she then says,"

And right now, that present is me winning!" She then rolls the ball in an elegant manner, though a bit too gently as it only hits one pin before landing in the gutter. As some of the others chuckle Aqua gives them the evil eye before they turn around. Aqua looks annoyed as she then says,"

Well, it may be a slow start. The, rules are different then the version I use to play."

Doug chuckles and says," Oh really Aqua? What did the version did you play, the one with kid bumpers? "

Aqua gets annoyed and says," Oh please, it's just the difference in momentum, that's all.

" Doug shrugs and says,

" If you say so. If that's the case I can help your game a bit free of charge.

"Aqua raises an eyebrow as she then says," What are you talking about Doug? HEY!"

Doug instantly grabs her arms, more gently then she expected before Doug then says,

" Your pulling the right moves Aqua, just throwing them off wrong. You should try it like this."

With this Doug moves with Aqua before she can protest and together they throw the ball and hit the rest of the pins. Aqua blushes before she then backs away and says,"

You, know more then I figured Doug."

Doug tips his hat and says,

" You know what I say, never take things at face value."

Aqua looks conflicted and says," That's for sure. Um, excuse me."

Aqua dashes off before Zelos shrugs and says,

" What's that girls' problem? Man, women can be so skittish when they are shown up. I mean just the other day Sheena, GUH!" With that he gets hit in the head with a bowling bowl as an outraged Sheena then says,"

How about you shut up? "

Yuri snickers and says," Man, some guys just don't get it even when it's hitting them in the face.

"Doug nods and says," True that Yuri." Doug sees James in the corner typing on a computer before he goes over and then says,

" Come on James, join the party for a while at least!

"James just drinks some water and says,"

Not now Doug, I am trying to analyze a formula that will get safely through Zannacross's new dimension. Probe Droids and satellites have all ready been sent in, but they only seem to function for mere seconds before contact ceases. I am trying to put together the data we have gotten so far. More so, I am trying to figure out what will be needed for us to safely function in such a realm. If Zannacross can truly bend reality to his whim then we might not even be allowed to exist in such. I know that the power of the Imperial Golden Crystal can override his power, but in case Zannacross is able to override that we will need to make sure we can cast back up spells."

Doug shrugs and says," Well, it's good to be prepared but, this is just a bunch of what if's right?

"James looks annoyed as he then says," Doug, don't you get how vital it is that we are ready for this battle? This war is about to end, and the fate of the entire universe and every living being resides on the outcome! As long as I can do something, I have no time to rest."

Doug nods and says,"

I know there is a lot on the line man, but don't burn yourself out.

"James looks at Doug with an uneasy look before he then says," I don't have a choice Doug, I have to keep trying to save those who I love. My mother, she was one of the ones that Zannacross killed with his universal death wave. Kate's brother and father died to. Nearly all the members of the Quincy clan that I know where killed to."

Doug is shocked and looks truly pained as he then says,

" Man, I had no idea. Sorry James, I don't know what to say.

" James grimly smiles and says,"

That seems to be the mood for the moment. Doug, has any of your family been affected?"

Doug shrugs and says," Honestly, I have not checked, and I don't plan to. Little good it will do really. I'll find out the mess when this is all over. Right now, ill just focus on what I can afford to manage. James, Kate's still alive right? Have you talked with her?"

James nods and says,

" She is shaken up, but she is fine.

"Doug shrugs and says,"

You should go see her, have one last date, or at least calm her down with things like this."

James chuckles and says,"

I thought you were not someone big on emotions Doug? Besides, we know we love each other. And it's more important that I figure out how to save her life than anything."

Doug then says," True, I am not the romantic type bro, but that's just my life. You have Kate have been holding it together since the start of the war and even managed to keep things together through all of this. That's something more special then what I and Maria had, it sounds like something you don't want to blow. Maybe you two know you're tight but a little reminder never hurts, especially when it could be the last time you see her. Not saying we are going to die man, but, I am sure with everyone else going over the battle plan you can afford a little time off right?"

James looks up before looking at his watch, and then chuckles before he then says,"

That, does sound logical. And, I can do the same work at her place after all. Heh, never thought I would get my romantic advice from you Doug."

Doug pats James on the back and says,"

I'm not exactly inexperienced here, bud. I have my own way of doing things, but I know how to deal with people of different mindsets.

" James nods and says," All right, I'll go, if I do it right there still should be time to help Ben and the others win. I, know I can never be as physically strong as you, Ben and some of the others but there is still something I can do and so I will do it.

"Doug nods and says," Hell yeah man, every member of Squad 7 is vital to keeping things going, there were plenty of times that I don't think things would have gone very well without you being there. Hell, you were much better and helping Ben out without getting him riled up then I was. You don't have to be the strongest to be the best at everything, you know?

The Zannacross goons should take that hint, maybe they wouldn't be such idiots."

James then walks off and says,"

Doug, when you joined the Enji Knights, did you ever think you would be on a team with the chosen one of the universe, and be fighting against the ultimate forces of evil to decide the fate of the entire universe?"

Doug laughs out loud and says,"

Oh please, no way in hell I knew any of this would go down like this. I just joined the Enji to uphold my own brand of justice, learn how to fight better and just maybe live a life worth living. I will say, if I knew this would happen I would do it all again. Though, I would shut Brad up faster so that mess would be solved much sooner.

I've never done any of this under the pretense of being heroic, but I would much rather fight the good fight than share the crazy idea of universal reconstruction that Zannacross has. Better to be with cool and decent people than asinine tyrants like him.

" With that James nods and repositions his glasses before he then says," Now if you excuse me Doug, I have a few...heroic things to do."

With that James walks off and Doug then gives a thumbs up and says,"

James, we are going to live through this, I swear there is no way Zannacross is going to win.

" James chuckles and says," Thanks Doug. If only your word was the final say in things."

James goes off before Doug looks up at the sky and says,"

Maybe it's not, but I know that's how it's going to go down. No matter how powerful Zannacross is he, is not going to get away with this. I don't care if he is a god, I don't care if he is one of the original beings of the universe, he's not invulnerable. All he cares about is making everything his perfect order of darkness. Too bad for him, that things will never perfect no matter who is calling the shots! It's not about being perfect, it's about living with what you got.

"Doug hears a voice giggle before a female voice then says,"

So then Doug, are you happy with what you got in life?"

Doug turns around and sees an amused Aqua before he is curious and says,"

Oh, you're still here? I figured you split after I helped your bowling arm."

Aqua shrugs and says," I just had to use the bathroom, that's all. I, don't mind being corrected as long as it's not done in any, rude manner. You were actually quite the gentleman. You know, for someone who says he likes to keep things simple Doug, since I know you seem to be trigger happy with getting into other peoples messes."

Doug laughs and says,"

That's easy Aqua, it's because it still relates to me so I won't be able to take it easy till it's taken care of. I guess my friends problems are my own. "

Aqua nods and says," You are good to your friends Doug; I can see that's true even if you handle it in a more unbiased approach."

Doug sits down on one of the chairs and gets a glass of wine out of one of the passing Servbots before saying,"

I'm not the kind of guy who can just sit by and do nothing as a friend is hurting. After all, when it comes down to it, your true friends are the most real things you can trust over any organization or leader, or even sometimes family. Between all the data and facts there is ill trust the gut of the people I trust every time. Facts, people cling on to facts so they don't have to trust themselves. Well, maybe it's how I was raised but I don't care if it's the word of a king or a god or whatever, I don't believe it till I see it work in action.

When I was growing up, that's how things went. Are group did not have much else to keep us going. Times were tough, but I never relented because I knew things would get better; it was just a matter of when, and toughing it out until then.

Over time, my siblings and I went our separate ways, but then I ran in to Gouken and he helped me get in to the Enji where I met Ben, James, Cloud and the others. I admit, I was not too trusting at first despite how I appeared but, I came to trust most of you.

Master Myers, Zidane, hell, even the uptight ones like Squall Ezan, and even Lacus were people I trusted. It's just odd for me to be around people who are always so close and tight knit, because I never had any of that growing up; it was all learned on my own.

" Aqua nods and says,"

The Enji Knights, are nearly like a family. Even if we are from different worlds, we are united for our desires to stop evil and insure justice is not opposed anywhere in any world or dimension. Doug, I grew up in a tough childhood too. I lost my family in a terrorist attack on Myrkr, and as an orphan the chances of escaping from unforgiving poverty and a life of despair were slim to none. It was just me and the other orphans.

We, stuck together, but one of us, a kid named Vent had grown bitter and was going to try and steal a transport of a rich man to get power and escape. I, almost helped him but I stopped him at the last minute because I just could not neglect what my heart was telling me. No matter how one's life has been, it's no excuse to have a free pass on doing what is right.

By luck, that helped me out more than going along with the plan ever could, because that was how I met Master Eraqus, and by him sensing my magical energy he took me to join the Enji. There I met Kira, Max, and Xehamaru and I felt at home at last. We, were so close we were like siblings.

But, they all, were torn by the pain of war, the sin of darkness took them away from me. But, I refuse to justify Zannacross, despite the pain I don't want to give up! Max did not give up, in the end he fought for justice no matter what it cost him, even if it ended up costing him everything. You know Doug; you remind me a lot like Max. You have his fighting spirit and confidence.

" Doug leans back and says," I'll take that as a complement, I had nothing but the utmost respect for Ben's cousin. So, in the end that's why you kept bothering me? You wanted to at least save someone that looked like Max?"

Doug sees Aqua looks hurt before he says," Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Aqua smiles and says,"

No, it's okay. I, did think you reminded me of Max at first. But, make no mistake Doug, I was interested in you for who you where. And who you are, is an interesting guy. You may, get on peoples nerves, mine included. But, your someone who is not afraid to trend where others are too scared to go, and you don't look to bad doing it either Doug Fitter."

Aqua winks as Doug drinks a glass of wine before chuckling and saying,"

So, that's how it is? That's better than I was daring to hope for. To be honest Aqua, I rank you high up on all the women I know. Your strong, smart, kind while not being naive, and most of all you don't let stupid nonsense get in your way from doing what needs to be done. Hell, I dare say you're my kind of gal."

Aqua giggles and says," Is that so? Well, a girl can take that a lot of ways, Mister Fitter."

Doug shrugs and says,"

Well, it's all ready done. So, what does that make us?" Aqua then puts her hands across Doug's own hands and she leans in close, as she has that passionate gleam go across her face before she then says,"

I am not sure, but I know I want to live long enough to figure out where to go through here.

" Doug grins and says," Same here Aqua, and not even Zannacross is going to stop me from doing that."

With that Aqua leans closer, before all of a sudden Zell then yells,"

Hey Doug are you still playing this game or not? It's your move and you have ten seconds to roll the boll before I knock you out of play!"

Doug sighs, grunting as he then says,"

Way to kill my groove Zell.

"Aqua giggles and stands up, lifting Doug up with him before she then says,"

Come on, your far in the game, might as well go all the way and see how it ends up right? After that, how about we decide where to go from here, okay Doug?"

Doug tips his hat and says,"

Fine by me, Aqua, swear to Cosmos herself. All right Yuri, you want me to go up? And with that said, here's the finale!

" Doug goes up to get his bowling ball before he then thinks to himself,

"Well, looks like after all of the things that's happened, I still have a future to look forward to. It's all because my friends have had my back, and gave me a reason to keep fighting for another day. Ben, hope that back of yours is getting well rested and relaxed; it sure as hell earned it. All right pins, let's dance! Wait, let me just finish my drink!"

Doug goes to get back to his glass before Aqua looks amused and says,"

Careful now Doug, drink too much and you will throw off your game." Doug laughs loud and says,"

Oh please, It takes a lot to get wasted Aqua. I know your own bodies limitations may give you a different impression on how tight a grip liquor can give yah but, between my physic and my training I can drink a keg and still seem sober!

" Aqua narrows her eyes and looks coy and amused as she then says,"

IS that so? Well, just so you know I can handle my drinks well, it's another reason I am named Aqua you know. I even had to drink with a terrorist leader to get him to spill the beans so I can wager I can outlast you Doug." Doug grins and says," Is that so? Want to test that out? All right, hey guys want to pause are game for another one?

" Bartz chuckles and says,"

Oh man, might as well this ought to be fun.

" Doug grins as he chugs the rest of his glass and says," All right Aqua, game on. Just don't blame me if you wind up making a fool of yourself."

Aqua gives off a devilish smirk and says," Ditto."

Gouken then all of a sudden appears out of nowhere and slams his giant special jug down between the two before he then says,"

All right, let the master of the art of drinking be made clear! And when it's over you will see yet another thing you are beneath me in my witless pupil!

" Doug raises a eyebrow and says," What the hell old timer, where did you come from? You're all ready drunk!"

Gouken laughs madly and says," Ah watch your tong, your senses are too weak to realize the truth! This is supposed to be a fun night so knock it off! Or are you afraid of being schooled!"

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Find, you want to look like an idiot, you're on!"

With that the others get excited as the Serv bots bring more drinks to the trio before Sezter chuckles and says,

" My bet is five to one on Gouken. "His friend Locke grins and says,"

Your on Sezter, my bet is on Aqua! Oh, this is going to be fun all right. "

With that Doug resumes his new game as the fun of the night continues.

* * *

However, for now we shift from watching one group of hero's actions to another, and by that I mean none other than Ben Lacus and there families! And as we see how the two are doing it seems at this point of time the group have at last settled down to eat. Well, settled down would seem to be a poor choice of words because after the long barrage of tense battles they have gone through, and barley any time to eat since them both Ben and Lacus are at last rewarding their stomachs for their patience and are barely able to contain there table manners as the Enji can barley hang on to their table manners as they wolf down the food!

With Lacus reminding the chiefs to make sure they have plenty of Ben's favorite food ready and Ben at once made it clear she made the right choice.

As Ben's mom sees Ben chow through noodles and meat she giggles and says

," Oh dear, remember to chew on the, oh, never mind. I can see fighting the forces of darkness burns off plenty of calories.

"Ben chuckles as he wipes some tomato sauce off his face before he then says,"

Oh, no doubt mom. Well, thanks Mister Raystar, the food is the best meal I have had in a, very , very long time."

Erich chuckles and says," You know Ben, I think we have grown close enough and you have matured to the point you can call me Erich.

"Ben is shocked for a second and says," Oh, really? Thanks. Sorry, its, just a habit and you know how habits die hard."

Sarah then giggles and says," All too true Ben. Still, it's clear you grown in to quite the hero. You saved sis, and busted up all kinds of bad guys!

Guess those Enji Masters do work miracles. I see even your fashion sense has improved."

Ben tries to act cool and says," Oh, I won't say it was a piece of cake but it was well, er, I forgot the pun I was going for, let me get back to you on that. I am a guy who likes to do things his own way but that does not mean I don't feel like i"

The youngest Raystar sister laughs out loud and then says,"

Oh Ben, it's clear despite all the ways you changed, your unique style of humor, and it's very, special timing has not changed. I guess all the Enji training in the world can't change that. "

Ben's father laughs and says,"

That's for sure, wither he likes it or not he has the Auro style in him. He gets it from me, we always have that effect on women."

Ben at once nearly chokes on his food with the repugnance he feels before he clears his throat and sighs before he then says,

" Well, I admit sometimes I take a while to think of something, other times I forget what to say when I should completely and only remember it in hide site. Still, as they say great things may be delayed but bad puns along with everything else last forever once they come out."

Sarah giggles and says," True enough, unless they never come off. "As she and Shion laugh Sarah then says,"

Oh don't worry Ben, I am only teasing you. " She then pats Ben on the back and Ben winces in pain causing him to drop his fork. He chuckles lightly and says,"

Sorry, my body still is getting over all the energy I have been using lately. Fighting beings as powerful as I have had to face off on, leaves more than a little stress."

Lacus sees Ben still looks embarrassed and looks sternly at her sisters before she then says," All right knock it off Sarah. No need to tease Ben just because some things are not natural to him. We, all have are strengths and weaknesses.

" Sarah winks and says," Oh come on Lacus, it's all in good fun. My, you're all ready acting like his guarding angel, how sweet. Oh whatever, it's true, no one is perfect, I even said a tacky line once at a party, I felt so icky that next minute."

Ben then tries to rebound by going for a cool pose and swerving his drink around like James Bound before he then says,

" It's true, I, did not have the best instinct with the one liners. But, I think I nearly got the process down. After all, I don't intend to cramp Lacus 's style in future parties."

Sarah laughs again and Jane clears her throat and says," Well, just hope that's if this is not the only result of that process you were getting down Ben; even I know that's far from a hip behavior and, ow! Huh, did you just kick me?."

Ben looks tense as he sees Erich just drink some soup pretending he did not do anything before Lacus sees Ben's tension and strokes some hair off his eyes before saying,"

Don't worry Ben, I know you're not perfect, but, I promise you, I don't expect you to be. Being who you are now, is more than good enough for me.

"Ben nods and says," Thanks Lacus. Don't worry, ill promise to improve on those skills, so you don't ever have to regret loving me. I don't want to screw up what we have here. "

Lacus widens her eyes with a tint of sadness as they then turn to love as she then says,

" Oh Ben, after all this time, the things I use to think were so crucial seem so trivial now. I promise you, I know what your strengths are, and that more than makes up for what you may lack. You don't have to be nervous like it's a first date and worry about every little mistake you could make. I, promise you, the love we have won't break that easily. "

With that Lacus leans over and kisses Ben again and after its over Ben grins as he then says,

" Thanks Lacus, I guess I still am getting use to how great this feeling is.

" Lacus nods and says,"

Don't worry, all things take time after all. So then Ben, I was always wondering, how did you get the skills that made you the hero you are now? Max trained you when you were young, but, Cloud and the others must have sharpened your skills quite well if you were able to make such progress."

Ben grins and says

,' Oh no doubt Lacus, Cloud Sensei was the best trainer I could have besides Max. He may not look like it but he knew how to teach me well. I, could go on more but I don't want to drag the dinner with a bunch of boring training stories.

" Lacus puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and then looks compassionate as she says,"

It's not boring to me Ben. I, missed out on how you grown , I want to know how you became my hero, and learn what I was missing out on back when we first started being Enji."

Ben's mom nods and says,"

I want to know more to Ben, you always did only give us the basic stuff."

Hiryuumon gets excited as he then says," I want to go through how far we come to boss! Come on, I want to go through how you found me again!"

With that Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, if that's what the crowd wants then I'll give them want they want. All right, guess I'll start at the beginning. Oh, first I think ill eat that brownie if you all don't mind."

With that Ben proceeds to much on dessert and Lacus sees Ben before sighing to herself and in her mind says,"

Oh Ben, after all this time, just trying to impress me should not have to be so much on your mind. But, then again, when you nearly died , I did see your memories. This really is the time you have a real relationship, I don't think, you realize how to even act. Well, I'll just have to do what I can to make you see, just what a wonderful thing you are in now. Yes, after everything, the least I can do for you, is show you no longer have to be afraid. "

With that Lacus lightly massages Ben's back just for an extra burst of affection before Ben smiles at her and starts to talk about how squad 7 first came together.

* * *

However, as Ben goes on to fill in the group on how he got his legacy started for now we leave Ben once more to briefly again see how someone that helped him get his carrier going and to do that now we now move along to none other than Cloud. The spiky blond haired Enji Captain has been spending time with Tifa and the two were trying to have a nice dinner. However, as we turn to the two warriors of light there dinner has just been ruined after a phone call. Tifa has just gotten to the end of this phone call before she closes the machine and looks dreadful at Cloud before she then says,"

Well, that was Rufus. Its, as we feared. Both Reeve, and Denzel were one of the victims of Zannacross's death wave. At the very least, those were the only two, but that's not much to feel good about. "

The man with the Mako blue eyes looks pained as he then says,"

No, it's not. Damn it, once again, I was helpless to save the people I cared about. "

Tifa touch's Cloud's face gently as she then says," Don't go on the guilt trip again Cloud, there was literally nothing you could have done to save them, we were not even alive at the time!"

Cloud smiles weakly and says,

" True enough Tifa. It's more that, I felt like I failed Denzel in general. His live was ruined because of are war with Shinra, and we nearly adopted him as a son. But, I, just did not know how to really be there for him. When the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom came, everyone left him and it made him bitter enough to join Sithantos. I, never meant to forsake him or something, everything happened so fast, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. But, the truth was I , just did not know how to guide him to a better life, when I was no example on a stable life. By the time I was training Ben and the others in Squad 7, Denzel was nearly an afterthought.

"Tifa nods and says,

" We are all to blame, Denzel included. We should have tried to reach out more, but you did reach out plenty of times Cloud. Denzel was the one who was not willing to leave Edge, he wanted to win over Marlene and refused to expect she moved on. He was the one who chose to join Sithantos. He was the one who refused to reach out. You could not do anything if you did not know anything was wrong in the first place."

Cloud nods and looks up before he then says," And yet, I wonder if I could have helped him even if I knew. "

Tifa responds with,"

I am sure you would have Cloud, look at how much you were able to help Ben? He looked up to you in the same way you looked up to Zack, and because you had his back and helped him survive this war he was able to grow in to where he is now. You're a better leader then you think Cloud, just like I always tell you. See? "

Cloud chuckles and says," Well, after beating Sephiroth twice, and all the stuff we went through to become Enji I guess I was able to realize it was the truth. Thanks Tifa, through everything you would not let me fall back in to a rut."

Tifa nods and says,"

Of course, after all you dilly dallied enough in your life as it is. Like I always said, you just needed a little push and then you always do great things. I am glad you have come far from the guy who barley talked to anyone and half of the time would just say whatever. I am so glad, you were so stubborn on winning me over Cloud. If not for you, I would be nothing more than a another one of Sephiroth's victims. And, after enough time I realized I even liked being around you."

Cloud chuckles and says,

" Glad to hear I was able to pull it off at last. If I managed to become the guy you liked, and also became a true warrior, then the only life goal left to accomplish is to make sure Sephiroth Zannacross and the others don't have the last laugh. The stakes are as high as they can get, and this time we don't have anything like Holy, or Cosmos to bail us out. We, better hope our own power is enough to get the job."

Tifa retorts with,"

It's enough, I am sure of it. Cosmos gave Lacus the ultimate essence of her power, and she did it because she believed in us. This whole conflict between Zannacross and Cosmos boiled down to what power we mortals truly have. Zannacross sees us as worthless broken tools that won't play to his tune, while Cosmos sees us as being worthy to have the chance to live are lives as our own. It's true the despair of the darkness from the pain of our lives is powerful, but the light is stronger. After all, no matter how powerful the dark side has become the light has kept it back again and again.

Zannacross says it's just are stubborn refusal to face are destiny of death but, I think it's more than just mere survival instinct. I think, it's are desire to not let the bad things in life consume us. We, want to make things work, even when things seem hopeless. I, would like to think are lives are proof of that.

" Cloud nods and says,"

We both overcame a lot to grasp are own fate. Ben to, in some ways he climbed up out of an even deeper cliff. At least Sephiroth did not have any real authority over me when he controlled me, my mentor never betrayed me, and you were not Sephiroth's girl friend. "

Tifa laughs at the last comment and says,"

Something tells me things would have been very different if that was the case. Me as a SOLDIER, I don't think there uniforms would have looked good on me. "

Cloud responds with," You make many unassuming outfits look good so I am sure you would manage Tifa.

"Tifa giggles again and says,

" Thanks. Your right about Ben though, he had to fight hard to win Lacus over. At first it seemed Lacus was so firmly in Brad's grip that no one would be able to get her out of it. Good thing Ben refused to give up on winning her heart. "

The Leader of Squad 7 nods and says,"

If its one thing Ben Auro excels at more than anything its determination. For a kid who had no special skills, with some luck and serious commitment he managed to turn around from being a near drop out to the best warrior of light. I guess, he wanted to be a hero and stop the forces of evil that badly.

Or maybe he just wanted Lacus's love that badly. Determination sadly is not always enough, sometimes people fight their whole lives only to still not get what they want and sometimes people that don't deserve it get everything they want without doing anything. Life, can be cruel and unfair sometimes. Still, I am glad Ben's effort paid off, if anyone deserved to be rewarded for their actions its him."

Tifa nods and says," Yah, if the savior of the universe would be repaid for his actions just by getting the short end of the stick it would, not give people much hope. I, just hope we can win this war without him having to pay to big a price."

Cloud's eyes narrow with passion as he then says," I won't allow this war to have a conclusion that is harsh for Ben. No matter what, I'll do whatever I can to make sure everything he has done for us and the universe is not unrewarded."

Tifa looks hopeful as she gets right up in Cloud's face and says," Just don't go to overboard Cloud, I don't think I'll be able to have any happy conclusion to all of this if you're not in the after math."

Cloud grins with more passion then his eyes usually give off before he then says," Don't worry, you're also someone I want to have a happy outcome from all of this so that means I can't afford to die. It did not seem to be much fun from what I remember anyway."

Tifa giggles and says," That's for sure, especially Zannacross's way of death. Life, is much more fun, especially when you can share it with those you love. Good thing, I love you Cloud Strife.

* * *

"With that the two former residents of Nibelheim go on to make out and kiss passionately. However, for now we leave theses two lovers to see how another person that desires to make sure that the welder of the Divine Mugen Nova swords actions don't go unrewarded, and now it's none other than Lacus!

After dinner Lacus's sisters wanted to talk to their middle sister for a little alone time with their sister and so now the scene is the middle child of the Raystar's room. Lacus is at the moment checking her room out to make sure no one has changed anything in her time of absence and is also in the process of changing out of her clothes.

Lacus pauses as she puts her skirt away and looks at a old photo of her and Ben as she then puts it across her chest and looks up as she then says,"

Oh Ben, despite everything there are still things that are the same about you since the first day I met you. If, only I could find a way to show you that it's ok. I think I, oh?"

Lacus then hears a giggle before she sees Sarah walk in to the room and say,"

Don't be that hard on yourself Lacus, Ben has to grow up himself."

Lacus at once gets flustered as she then says,"

Sarah, close the door! I mean, I am changing here for goodness sake!

"Sarah rolls her eyes as she closes the door and says," Oh please, are you still that embarrassed at Ben seeing you like that?"

Lacus looks annoyed and says,"

No, not really. I was thinking more about Ben's dad or Hiryuumon. I, am not afraid of Ben seeing me like this. I mean, the last few battles reduced me to this little clothing anyway. In any case, your wrong Sarah, Ben's doing the best he can. The thing is, he just has never been in a relationship as deep as ours. He, does not realize that he he does not have to keep his guard up, and can just be who he is."

Sarah shrugs and says," Sounds like he is a bit paranoid to me."

Lacus looks out the window and says,

" Maybe, but, I don't blame him. Sarah, when Ben nearly died and I used a lot of healing magic, I touched his soul and, I did not mean to but I saw his memories. Oh Sarah, it may not be the most tragic life ever but, Ben did not have it easy growing up. Those other girls in high school, he did not know how to play to their tune to say the very least. Larxene was not the only one who leaded him on, even his other cousin took delight in bushing his buttons to far. Ben, is just worried about losing me. He, does not have to worry about that, I know I'll never love anyone more than him."

Sarah raises an eyebrow and says,"

Well, why don't you show that to him? The night is still young; if you're not afraid of Ben seeing you like this why don't you go over and show him a good time him? "

Lacus then looks herself in the mirror and notices her bra strap is falling before she fixes it and then looks at her self in the mirror before she turns around to see all the angles of her body and gets an idea .

As she walks up Sarah sighs and says," I know I know, bad idea."

Lacus then turns around and winks at her sister before she then says,"

Not, quite Sarah. I just, have an even better idea. I have been thinking of the ultimate way I could show Ben how much he means to me. I was thinking of many things, but, I think it came to me on just what I can do.

" Sarah looks look delightful as she then says,"

Oh, is that so? What you have in mind? Anyway I can, AH!"

Lacus instantly pushes her sister out of the room as she then says,"

Oh no, I am not letting you spoil the surprise sis, this one I am doing all on my own. Just, tell anyone that's looking for me I am tired and went to bed ok? Mess this up and I swear ill, sell your car to charity! "

Sarah looks devilish and says," Oh you are so planning something fun Lacus. No need to make threats, I want to see just how this plays out. So, good luck Lacus, hope its fun. "

With that Lacus sees her sister wink before she quickly closes the door and locks it. She then falls down on her knees and takes another deep breath before she then giggles a little and goes to her closet before saying,"

Ben, I wonder, what are you feeling right now? Are, you worried more about the battle that's to come, or how fragile are love is? Well, don't worry, are love is anything but fragile, and if this can work out, then I can hopefully wipe that anxiety you have about what kind of person, what kind of man you are Ben Auro. "

With that Lacus goes to prepare her idea, but for now we see if her thoughts on Ben are justified and to do that we now turn the scene to Ben himself!

* * *

Ben is in one of the Raystar manor's guest rooms and is enjoying the bed they provided him. Ben requested that Hiryuumon and Moz could use another room so he could get his rest. And, as the hero is laying on the bed he looks at the sky, now fully in night time Ben sees the moon blocked out by clouds before he closes his eyes and then says,"

This bed is so comfy, and I am so tired after all the constant fighting , I have wanted to sleep for a while. But, there is also something else I wanted to do for a while. Lacus, with all the time we have left, I want to spend it with you , but."

Ben gets up and says," But, I know you been through a lot, and your family missed you just as much as much as I did. Plus, with all the trauma you had to go through, I know you still would need time to get over everything. I, don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do Lacus. I, love you, so even with how much I longed to be with you I, will wait till your ready. I just wish I could find a way to, oh?

" Ben is shocked to hear his transmitter is going off at gets tense that trouble is starting. Ready to fight again he at once answers it and says,

" Hello, what is it? Did Zannacross attack?"

Ben hears a giggle before he realizes Lacus is on the other end before he hears his girlfriend say,"

Don't worry Ben, it's just me. Are, you tired? Sorry if I woke you."

Ben grins and says," Don't worry, I am not tired enough to turn down anything you want to do. Do, you have something in mind?"

Lacus giggles and says,"

Yup, I thought since we had free time at last, how about we have a long overdue real date? Can you meet me at the stables in ten minutes? And, please come alone? Don't worry, I promise it should be lots of fun. See you soon."

The transmission then with Lacus giving off another happy giggle and Ben looks confused before he shrugs and says,"

Well, looks like Lacus is up to something. Not sure why she did not just come here, unless she has something very special planned. Well, figuring out female minds where never my best investigation field but, but this is just what I wanted to do anyway. Heh, this is the first time in a while I have been looking forward to a surprise. That's no surprise though; I know I can trust Lacus after all.

"Ben then goes to get his hair combed before he feels excited and says," Lacus, after all this time trying to win you over it almost feels like a dream.

But, your love is no dream, it's so very real. I, am not going to be one of those idiots who lament over what they don't have only to fall to pieces when they have it and not want it anymore. Don't worry Lacus, I do want to love you till the end of time, all that's left is to figure out how to show that love in the best way possible. First thing is first, better make sure I don't' smell."

With that Ben goes to try and figure out how to solve that proper love equation he finds himself dealing with and is as presentable as possible to deal with it.

* * *

However, as are hero does this, we once more leave him to see how someone else is trying to grasp with tense emotions, and it's none other than his main rival Ezan! As we turn to the super elite Enji it seems the ace warrior has been trying to figure out what to do with his free time and after eating and talking with Ansem Ezan has spent his time with the others in the Enji Castle trying to put together a winning battle plan for their ultimate battle. After going over all he could Ezan then went on a path to the training grounds to try and prepare himself even further.

On his way he goes past the dining hall, where he spots Cloud and Tifa still making out from before, and also sees others like Squall and Riona, Lloyd and Collette, Cecil and Rose, Luke and Tear, Zidane and Garnet, Kyle and Reala and more all having dinner.

Seeing many of the couples go through romantic gestures before he looks irritated and says," Bah, the situation is worse than I feared if so little are even trying to take this battle seriously enough to truly prepare for it. It's like they resigned themselves to fate.

" Ezan is about to walk off before he hears another familiar giggle as he sees Aeris walk out of the dining hall eating ice cream and saying," It's not that they are throwing themselves at the mercy of Zannacross or any other destiny Ezan, they have simply expected that they have done the best they could and are preparing themselves in other ways.

" Ezan sighs and says,

" It is true that most of us have all ready reached are physical peak and have reached the limit of what they can do in the coming fight, maybe that even goes for me. But, I won't be satisfied till I know I pushed myself past the limit so I can make sure the mission is completed. I am suppose to be the ultimate warrior, even if Ben and Lacus are the chosen ones I am suppose to be the ultimate fighter, its vexing to be nearly useless. Last time Zannacross caught me by surprise by what the true power of the real god of darkness welds. But, this time I'll be ready. I have to be, for the sake of everything."

Aeris looks sad and walks up as she then says,"

Don't be too hard on yourself Ezan, if you stress yourself out before the battle even starts it won't help anyone, especially you. We know we have a chance to win, so all we can do is try and be at peace and do what we can as we fight for the future we desire."

Ezan then looks up at the sky and sees more stars just fade out of existence as the very sky seems to be slowly turning white before he then looks at his sheathed katana and says,"

That's just it Aeris, to be honest, I don't know what future someone like me that lives more to be the extension of my blade has in any out come from this war."

Aeris looks worried and puts her arms behind her as she then says," Don't be silly, it's not like your dying are you?"

Ezan chuckles bitterly as he then says," No, but it might as well be the case. If we truly destroy Zannacross, and vanquish all darkness in the cosmos, that would mean the Enji Knights have completed their purpose and would no longer have much reason for being around. Aeris, I was created to be a fighter, a destroyer, I have little other talents or aspirations besides those related to fighting and killing threats. If, there are no longer any threats, then what fate is there for me but a purposeless life where one is just a burden?"

Aeris walks up to Ezan and looks compassionate as she smiles and says,"

Is that why you're so worried Ezan, are you worried there will be no place for you after the war? Don't be silly, of course there will be a place for you."

Aeris then grasps Ezan's hands softly as she says,"

You're not some machine that can only do one job Ezan, you're a human being who's skills can do so many things. Even if you were raised from the moment you were born to be a warrior that does not mean you can only use those skills to bring pain and death Ezan. I am sure there will be plenty of ways your skills could be used to saved and improve lives. It may be different, but it might be something that makes you happy."

Ezan looks amused and says," Me, someone that brings joy to others, it nearly sounds like a bad joke. But, your one of the few people I know that can make something like that seem plausible. Thank you Aeris, I suppose even theses eyes can be clouded with doubt sometimes.

" Aeris giggles again and says

," Don't mention it Ezan, I am more than happy to help you.

"Ezan then looks confused as he then says," Yes, you have been helping me ever since you came back to this world Aeris Gainsborough. Your concern for me helped me fight off Sephiroth's influence and prevented me from becoming his slave, and helped me find my true identity. You, even helped me get through some rather various intense situations like having to kill my own step father."

Aeris nods and says," Well, I always have liked helping people, and since I saw you it was clear you needed lots of help Ezan.

" Ezan then responds with," Perhaps, but there have been plenty of people here in trouble, why have you focused so much on me? It was almost, as if you had a special interest in me."

Aeris laughs again and then says," Oh Ezan, you really have missed out on a lot growing up if you can't even see this. I guess you could say, I am interested in you.

Your, defensive aloofness reminded me of what I liked in Cloud, and your clarity to reach your dreams reminds me of what I liked in Zack. But most of all, despite how cold a front you put out, and how impersonal you might be I have seen deep down how kind your true heart is and I know I can trust you. And that's why I want to help you, because I hate seeing those I care about fall to despair.'

Ezan is not sure how to react as he then says," You're serious about this? Your saying, you like, you have romantic feelings for me?"

Aeris puts her arms around Ezan and says," You got that right, in fact, I might even say I could very well love you Ezan Zeon. And, to show you how serious I am about this."

With that the last living Cetra then kisses Ezan passionately and after many seconds of this Aeris withdrawals and sees the sliver haired Enji is too shocked to respond. Aeris giggles and says,

" Sorry to damper your pride, I just thought I might as well take the incentive. What, did it not feel pleasant? "

Ezan looks at Aeris and clears his throat before he then says," It, was not painful if that's what you mean. I, just never felt that before. My, heart is pulsing not unlike in the heat of battle yet, I am not tense."

Aeris winks and says," That would be love for you silly. You really have missed out; don't worry, if we can get through this I'll show you just how great love can be. I admit I am excited, every time I am about to love either I or the other person have died." Ezan then turns around and sees the others again before he says,

" Love, for the longest time I was told by those like the man who I thought was my father Garma, Kira and all the others who trained me told me how love was an unstable factor in the equation that is life. Kira made it clear that despite what feelings it might bring the pain and risk it brought always made it just a painful illusion.

After losing my mother at such a young age and seeing the countless foolish acts in history driven out of love I thought they were correct. But, after watching how Squall Zidane and the others were motivated by their love, and what strength Ben got from his devotion to Lacus I realized that might not have been accurate. After all of this, now I know that love does not make people idiots, they were just idiots to begin with. Those that let their emotions run wild will cause nothing but disturbances to society, but without emotions there will be no society to begin with, just one stale force that is neither alive nor dead. Now that I know this, I know even more why Zannacross cannot be allowed to win.

" Aeris puts her head on Ezan's chest and puts her arms around Ezan before she then says,"

Don't worry, we will stop him Ezan. Between my powers, your strength, the strength of Ben, Lacus, and all of the others we will find a way to get through this. So, don't worry Ezan, believe in what you're fighting for, and believe in yours skills."

Ezan regains his confident smirk as he then says,"

Of course I am confident in my skills Aeris; I am the supreme non chosen warrior in the universe after all. Still, thank you for making me realize there are other things that I am good at besides fighting."

Aeris hugs Ezan and says,

" Your welcome. I figured, as things stand now, I might as well have gone for my hopes. Heh, it helps you're not as robotic as a first impression might give off. Though, hopefully that to can change over time."

Ezan gets defiant as he then says," I hope you're not expecting to mold me in to one of those spineless lovely dove types because if that's your aspirations you might as well discard them now."

Aeris winks and says," Don't worry, I am not big on trying to make people in who they don't want to be. But, you think, you could at least have a bite to eat with me? "

Ezan crosses his arms and says,"

That sounds reasonable enough if you agree to help me on my training after that."

Aeris nods and says," Fair enough, I might even be able to expand on your training segment in a few ways. Oh, come on Ezan, They are almost going to close for the night!"

With that Aeris playfully tugs Ezan's arm before running off. Ezan sees her looking happy, and realizes he feels happy himself before closing his eyes and says,"

So Ben Auro, is this strength that allowed you to surpass me? Now that I have this feeling, I wonder if it will even the playing field in are next rematch. Well, the only way for that to be figured out is to make sure Zannacross does not interfere. At the very least, I should thank you for allowing me to see what true strength truly is. I just wonder, if you truly have found the answer to what you have been looking for this whole time. In any case, the answer to what the true power, the superior force of existence truly is will be decided soon. For the sake of everything, I won't fail this mission no matter what the cost. So, for now I guess I'll see if these experience called romance lives up to the hype or is another overrated legend.

" With that Ezan goes on to have his date with Aeris. But, for now we leave are view on this Enji to see just how are stories star is going with his own romance!

* * *

**Attention, final notice that Mature content is incoming, don't say I did not warn you, all right one last time, CAUTION! **

* * *

So for that once more the view is on Ben, and it seems Ben is now arriving at the Raystar manor's stables, seeing just what his girlfriend is planning. Ben looks around curiously for Lacus, but does not spot her at all as he then says,"

Lacus, are you here? I wonder, did she get caught up by someone? I hope, nothing bad has happened. I don't' sense anything different but with how things are who knows if, oh?"

Ben then hears footsteps and turns around hoping its Lacus. But, all he sees walking up is one of the many large Chocobo bird creatures that live in the stable. Ben is about to get disgruntled before he then realizes that the part ostrich part chicken bird in front of him has a entire set of golden feathers, and that the only Golden class Chocobo the Raystar family has had was Lacus 's personal pet Choco!

Ben sees Choco still remembers him as the golden horse like bird gives off and walks up before cawing its trade mark Wark noise in a mellow tone before going up to the Enji. Ben grins and pets the Golden Chocobo before saying,"

Hey there Choco, glad to see you're looking fine even now. Don't take it the wrong way but I am more interested in finding your master now then you so ill have to save my, oh?"

Ben then realizes the Chocobo has a small note on its neck. Ben at once grabs the note and sees that Lacus has written a message for him saying to let Choco take her to him and as he sees love Lacus at the end and the imprint of lipstick that could only have been her lips Ben chuckles and says,"

This is going to be good all right. All right Choco, should we be off? I would hate to keep the lady waiting."

Ben at once hears Choco say its other trade mark noise of Kweh before bending down to let Ben get on him. Ben proceeds to mount Lacus 's pet before he pats Choco on the head and says,"

All right, let's go! I know you got some major mileage on you but if you could move at full speed I would, WHOA!"

With that the Golden Chocobo dashes off at full speed and shows why Lacus was able to win the grand prix race with him as Ben can barley hang on to his steed! Ben struggles to keep himself from being thrown overboard as he sees the Chocobo is heading right for the forest in the back before he gulps and says,"

Er, ok you made your point Choco maybe you don't have to go at full speed if you want. Er, please? Ah!

" Ben barley has time to dodge an incoming branch as he sees that his ride is not stopping without delay! Thanks to the unique skills of the Golden Chocobo breed climbing through forests, water and rocks were all equally as easy to blaze through but Ben also notices that Choco seems to be fallowing a trail. Just as Ben wonders if he is being leaded to some private spot he gets his answer as the Golden Chocobo all of a sudden stops so suddenly that Ben nearly gets throw off!

As Ben regains his composer and tries not to hurl he notices is in a small clearing in the forest with plenty of nice flowers and a few round rocks. Ben notices beyond the trees the water fall in the distance and gets off Choco before petting the large bird nicely on the forehead and saying,"

This place, I, know I been here before. "

He then hears his most liked giggle before the soft voice of his girlfriend then says

," That's because you were here, nearly ten years ago Ben. This is the place where I took you during that last party you were at, it's my secret playground."

Ben chuckles as he looks around for his girlfriend and says,"

Sounds like a good place to play around. So, what's gotten you so secretive you pulled this big event for Lacus? "

Ben hears trees rustle before he turns around and sees Lacus land like a ninja on the tree behind him!

Ben is shocked to see that not only has Lacus changed clothes, but she has changed in to the black set of goth like outfits she was wearing during her worst times with Brad and is even wearing another short black haired wig!

However, Ben notices as Lacus gently lands on the ground that her eyes and lips are there natural color before she winks and says,

" Well, I told you it would not be a surprise much longer right? Don't worry, the suspense will soon be over."

With that Lacus goes up and hugs Choco before she then says,"

Thanks for getting Ben to me Choco, you can go back now. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Lacus strokes the back of her pet's neck before the golden Chocobo rubs his head against hers and gives off enough wark before dashing off. Lacus then looks at Ben kindly and says,"

I hope you don't mind all of this. I, just thought it would be nice if we could talk alone without people listing in on us, or watching us. We, went through true hell and back together, I figured it would be nice to have some, time to ourselves to try and be a true couple."

Ben nods and watch's Lacus carefully as he then says,"

That's for sure. I noticed you wanted to make yourself more comfy. Understandable, this area is not best for high heels to say the least."

Lacus nods before looking at her clothes and says,"

I see you're curious about my wardrobe change. I, just saw I still had one of these outfits left and figured this would be best for tonight."

Ben is not sure what Lacus is trying to do but decides it would be best to play along with her game as he nods and says,"

Fair enough, I admit, I don't get why you're wearing a wig again. Is it, for a game you have planned?

"Lacus slowly walks over and says," You could say that. I, always wanted to know Ben, just, how do you think I look in this kind of outfit? Be honest, I want the truth not flattery."

Ben is caught off guard before he sees Lacus 's eyes are still kind before he takes a deep breath and trends carefully as he then says,"

Well, it's not that the outfit is, the worst. But, maybe it's just a personal thing but I don't think those clothes, and that hair suits you very well Lacus."

Lacus has a defensive face form as she then says,"

Oh, so you think that I don't look how you like me to look? How very passive of you hero." Despite the mocking tone with the hint of playfulness in it Ben figures he is all ready knee deep in the situation and walks up to Lacus before saying,

" No, not that. It, just does not suit you Lacus. Dressing like this, hides the true beauty you have both inside and outside. Besides, this kind of outfit hides what you don't need to hide, and gives you off as someone much gloomier then who you are."

Lacus smiles and says," So, even after all the pain I gave you gloomy is not what you think I am Ben?"

Ben then goes right up to Lacus and strokes the right side of her face gently before going up to her black wig and saying,"

Not really, the Lacus I know and love is a much more kinder happier person. Not to say you're not beyond sadness and anger, but, someone who is not really that kind of person. "

Ben then lightly tugs her wig off, and sees how the black hair falls to the ground her true brown hair in a pony tail flies out before he grins and strokes it before he then says,"

What I am trying to say is that who you are is a wonderful kind cool elgent women Lacus, you don't need to pretend to be something else, for me at least."

Lacus smiles kindly and grabs Ben's arms before she then says,"

I get what you mean Ben, and I thank you for it. To be honest, I did not like dressing up like this either. I thought I was giving off being to emo, and all of this black clothes were so tight and hot in the heat. But, Brad said it made me look both hip and tough, and at that point I was just about willing to obey everything he said. But, you are right Ben, one way or another this outfit does not seem to have fit me very well.

Heh, and I can see you really did not like my hair short.

" Ben shrugs and says,

" Gulity as charged. For many reasons, I like longer hair on girls better. It, just looks cooler to me, and even a little fun to play with. I mean, it's your choice, that's just what I think. I guess it is a pain to get it looking nice every day."

Lacus shrugs and pats some hair out of her eyes as she then says," It can take a while to get it going but, but, I do like the feeling when it blows in the wind.

And, with my magic I have even more uses for it so, the cost is worth it. Don't worry Ben, the whole reason I asked you was because your opinion matters a lot to me. Your, very smart, and are one of the few men willing to speak what they truly think is in my best interests, not just what they think my best interest for them are. Thank you for being honest with me.

"Ben responds with," Of course, I am always happy to help you Lacus."

Lacus nods and says," Oh, that's quite clear to me by now sweat heart. From, the very moment you met me Ben, you have always wanted to help me. Even, when I turned you away and refused your help, you still would not give up. I am curious, why is it that you were so determined to not give me up? Because I was the rich famous girl that could get more fun things for you, because I was cute?"

Ben responds with," Of course not, well, they did help but that's not the main reason Lacus. You were one of the first people that were nice to me in school, and liked being around me. That and you were so fun to be with.

"Lacus giggles and nuzzles her head against Ben's chest before she then says,"

Don't worry silly, only teasing. I knew you were a true friend Ben. Ah, in fact, do you know when I knew for sure you were someone that was not just faking being my friend like a lot of the others?"

Ben shrugs before Lacus goes on to say," By chance, do you remember the day in first grade, when the kid Eliot came to your class for the day?"

Ben looks up in the sky for a few seconds before his eyes widen and says,

" Hey, I think i do remember! Yah, I remember everything about that day, because it was also the first day I got to play Super Power man three and the Bat Guy Spider Guy cross over was on TV! That was a fun day, but, how did you know that kid Lacus? If I remember right, you were sick that day, and he was only there a day.

" Lacus giggles as she then says," Oh, I know, because that was me."

Ben is shocked as he then says,

" Wait, what! You, were Eliot? But, he was a guy! Well, I guess you to did not look, that different but, why, did you hide who you where?"

Lacus takes a deep breath and says," Because, I wanted to test something.

The truth was, Shion told me previously that I only had friends because I was a rich magical girl. To, prove her wrong I told the teacher before hand and pretended to be a exchange student named Eliot. As I was pretending to be a poor immigrant with no magical power I was sad to see no one even knew I existed. That is, expect for you.

You, offered to share your snack with me, and even gave me your toy during recess. And, you did it all because you did not want me to be sad on my first day. That, and you talking about how much fun you had with the real me made me realize you were a true friend, someone I could not afford to lose.

"Ben squeezes Lacus 's hand and says," So, that's the full story is it? Well, I did know from experience what it's like to not fit in well with society, and I did not want someone else to go through it if they did not deserve it. And no matter what anyone says Lacus, you don't deserve to be a outcast, your far to wonderful a person.

" Lacus is so touched that she gets teary eyed and says,

" Oh Ben, if only people were all as kind and sensible as you , then this universe we are in would be a much kinder place. But, I guess it also means you would not be as special. Things always seem to be complex like that."

Lacus then looks in to the sky and walks a little as she then says,"

And, with whom I am, the many titles and responsibilities I have had to do, things were nearly always confusing. Ben, as you're aware, the life of those with the spotlight always shinning on them live a life on a double edged sword. Those part of a royalty or a celebrity group may have great fame and power, but it's clear they are weighed down by that power, the expectations of what it means to be a person of that power can crush those not ready for it. My mother, always made sure me and my sisters were fully aware of are status, she always thought the reputation of a person was the most vital thing there is.

She made it clear a command person could make a fool of herself and it would be just a blimp if anything, but a person of status looking like a fool would tarnish the entire family and never be able to get away from the shame.

I thought she was just being uptight, but, I realized she was not that far off. You know, when we were separated and I went to middle school, I missed you a lot to Ben. I , wanted to write to you, call you , get in touch with you for many months but my mother refused to have any of it, saying it would do nothing but cause pain. Since my dad was upset about be being nearly killed he was agreeing with her for the time, and I sadly gave up easier and faster then I should have.

I met Allen not to long afterworlds and since he reminded me like you, it was not too bad. I, almost found myself in a dream, just playing out the role of a mostly normal teenager.

But, that dream became a nightmare after the terrorist attack caused me to let the Blue Eyes White Dragon go nuts.

Loosing Allen was bad enough, but having everyone hate me as a monster was the worst. It did not even stop there, the teachers, Lylat officials, they were all over me, treating me like a monster. I, thought I could never be normal again, till Brad appeared to me and told me he could" Help "me. If only I knew, that it was all his fault, but despite me not trusting him before, he was able to make people change their minds on me. Even if it was likely because he was threaten them, all I could see was people liking me again, and I just gave in. Brad, did have his animalism charm to him so, I figured maybe I was just needing to grow up and act like a grown up. I figured my life before hand was over, and it was a new chapter.

That is, till you showed up again. I admit, when you joined the Enji Knights, I did not even know what to do. I thought, you were just a reminded of my disillusioned past, of the weak person I use to be, so I barley paid you any mind, till you kept at it and showed me that you were not just someone I could trust and believe in as a child, our someone that I can always trust. "

Ben smiles and says," And I'll make sure that I'll be someone you can trust for as long as I can live. I, was worried that, I would never be able to win you over from Brad, and losing you to him out of all people , hurt like hell.

After what happened with Larxene, and in High School, I was worried that there was something wrong with me. Like, I was some ugly loser that no one would ever love. That's why, I am so glad, I was able to be worthy of your love Lacus, it means so much to me. Haha, sorry, I know this sounds kind of lame

." Lacus then hugs Ben tightly as she then says,

" Don't be sorry Ben, I know, how pained you were. In fact, I know very well, how hurt your heart has been. You know when I saved you from dying after you beat Brad? Well, I did not mean to, but when I linked with your very heart and soul, I some of your memories. I, saw how things with Larxene, with that girl Olette, and even your cousin Sally. I admit, I thought Sally was wild , but I never realized she was that crazy."

Ben chuckles and says," Oh right Sally, she was such a black spot in my memory that I kind of tried to forget she exists in time. Helps she is has been in a mental ward for the last six years. Yah, I guess all of those experiences made it even harder for me to have the confidence that you could love me. But, I wanted you to love me so much Lacus, that's why I wanted to become an Enji Knight, and a hero, so I could be someone you could trust and look up to. Most of all, I wanted to be normal, or at least not a outcast."

Lacus giggles and says," Oh Ben, don't you realize, you always were someone I admired and love? You don't have to be normal, and the truth is your not normal anyway. But that's fine, your better then normal, your far above the standard man and if others have a issue with it its there loss not yours.

I admit, even I did not realize it at first, but you all ready were someone great, all that stuff just made it clear how great you truly were. I know, you tried to fit in, and wore many masks in society to be liked but, you don't have to try nearly as hard as you think you do. It's true, that sometimes you may have an awkward moment or two, and that you and others might not always be on the same tune. But, take it from me, no matter what you do you will never be hip with anyone, so just be hip with yourself, be honest with yourself and those that like you for who you are will make themselves clear. So many people liked you for who you really are Ben, and I am one of them. I know that sometimes we think we have to fit in to society or fear being a outcast but that's why I know you don't have to worry. You will never be alone Ben, at the very least you will have me and my love till the end of time. Heh, after all, among anything else, it's not like your bad to look at.

Ben, has, any other girl ever told you you're quite the handsome man?

" Ben chuckles and says," Heh, well, my mom, my aunt, and then Larxene, right before she tried to kill me."

Lacus rubs Ben's shoulders and says,"

Well then, you should know that you are indeed a very handsome charming man, and would fit just fine as the picture of a ideal prince charming. The only thing you need, is the confidence to realize that's the truth."

As she taps Ben on his nose he chuckles and says,"

Thanks Lacus. I, do know confidence has never been my strong suit but I guess, after all the betrayals, all the mistakes I made I just, started to hate who I was. In high school, near the end I was feeling desperate, that if I did not so something I was doomed to become like my father and most of all my uncle, just a loser who never was loved by anyone beyond family, and would fade in to history forgotten by all. That sacred me more than death itself, and I guess that's why I decided it was worth the risk to become an Enji Knight.

Because, I, had a friend I met in high school called Shane, he got sick and died just from a illness. He died, never having one date, never being known by anyone past his family. To die like that nearly meant his entire life was worthless. Between that and the summers I had where I just wandered around nearly entirely alone, I knew I had to do something even if I had to risk everything. I, had no idea things would ever get this far, that I would become the savior of the universes but, if I knew what my future was going to be I would say its a safe bet I would do it all over again. I guess in the end my motives to become a hero, at least at first were not as pure as they could have been. With out a doubt I wanted to help others but I also wanted to ne noticed and liked at last. I am just lucky Cosmos was kind enough to still think I was worthy enough of a hero to be the chosen one."

Lacus nods and says" Just because you have some desires of your own does not make you less worthy Ben, it just makes you more human. No matter how noble are actions are they are pushed by at least some form of self desire. Kira proved that supposed purely selfless desires can just as easily be corrupted for evil. Don't worry, you proved without a doubt how great a hero you truly are."

" Ben chuckles and says," Can't argue with that. Heh, usually I don't bet but in the end this time the gamble paid off. it's been one wild trip but I think it was more than worth it."

Lacus smiles as she then puts her arms on Ben and gets on his lap and says," I would say no doubt for that. After all Ben, you at last have me, I am all yours and as long as you're who you are now, I never want to leave your side. I, just hope I can live up to what you have done for me. "

Ben grins and says," Don't worry, you proved deep down that you are a good person, a great person that is worthy to be called a angel. Even as Brad and the others nearly drowned you in the darkness you had enough light in you to see past the despair. "

Lacus looks up and says,"

That sounds about right. In the end, at the moment of truth despite all of the pain and fear I was feeling I realized what you were telling me. I realized only I could truly decide what I wanted to define myself as. And, I knew that no matter what, I did not want to live if I was someone who killed you, someone who brought only misery to others. I, wanted to bring happiness to others. Ben, do, you know what my dream was when I was little?

" Ben shrugs before she looks up and says,

" My dream was a world where no one was sad, and no one was bullied. I, wanted a world where people like you were not picked on Ben. But, everyone said that was a nice but hopeless dream, that the weak willed and naive would always be at the bottom and that we can only live are own lives and let destiny do the rest. I, gave in after a while, and just focused on what Brad, and what society expected of me. Maybe it was silly, maybe I was wishing for a perfect world like Zannacross.

" Ben squeezes the slender woman's body tightly as he then says,"

That sounds like a wonderful dream from a wonderful lady Lacus. It's not wrong to want others to be happy Lacus.

Don't think you're the same as Zannacross for a second. You want to make a world where people don't have to fear for their lives, that's the same dream I have. I think we one day might not be able to create a perfect world where everything is always right, but I do know we will be able to create a world where people don't have to worry about things being hopeless. Zannacross on the other hand, just wants a world where everything is static, even life and time.

He, thinks we are doomed to be chained to the wheel of our sins for ever but I think even if not everyone is strong enough, there are enough people that have it in them to handle it and so it's not a lost cause. After all, both of us have proven it's possible to come back from the edge of ultimate despair and come back.

"Lacus nods and says," Yes, and so many of our friends have done the same.

But, sadly there are countless others like Brad who give up, or don't even try to fight there impulses and bring careless misery to everyone. It, might take a long while for us to live up to Cosmos's full expectations but even a long time is better than no time. And, I know we will reach it, because we can learn from our mistakes. You want to know why I am sure we can survive and evolve to prove Zannacross that he is wrong about are inevitable horrible defeat Ben?"

Before he has the chance to answer Lacus leaps out of his arms and playful twirls around and does a somersault with her body before she lands gracefully and says,"

Ben, when you came here tonight, what was your heart's desire?

"Ben thinks for a moment before he smiles and says," Well, I was thinking of a lot of things but to sum it up I wanted, to enjoy having fun with you."

Lacus nods as she responds with,

" See what I mean? Most people don't want to really destroy by nature, they want to feel pleasure, and all the things they do are linked form that desire for pleasure, for happiness. Its true some people corrupt that desire in to gaining pleasure through evil actions but, that still does not change the fact that are base nature is not truly evil. Even some of the worst actions are rooted out of desperation to survive."

Ben nods and says," That's right, I seen how those like Axel, Craft, Bowser, Nightmare, even Kira and Xehamaru were driven to evil after their wishes were driven to the darkness through frustration. I remember, Master Myers once told me Xehamaru was like me at one point in his life. He wanted to bring justice, but the realities of the world made him bitter.

Furthermore, he grew distrustful and isolated , and it was because he felt that loneliness and isolation that he was drawn to the dark side. I think, if it was not for my friends, there was a good chance I could have ended up like him."

Lacus nods and says,

" Well, I think everyone is glad that did not happen. Humans, we are the largest group of life forms in the universe, so normal and yet so hard to figure out. We want to belong in groups, but we want to keep are individuality. We fight so hard to be accepted, and I think, more then even being expected we just want to feel acceptance from are selves. If only there was a way for people to under stand theses basic things, to understand each other more, things would be a lot easier. But, I guess its never that simple.

"Ben laughs and says," I'll say. I mean, you think something like how to love, something that has gone on since the dawn of time would not be so hard to figure out. Yet, even after everything that is known about love, I, still was so bad at it, and still found it so hard to make it work. Sometimes it seems like despite everything it seems are life, are very existence is too much for us, like what Zannacross said was true and that we know too much and attempt to much beyond what we were made for."

Lacus leans back and looks at the sky lost in thought for a moment before her eyes look clear and she then says,

" Maybe, but, I see things in a different way." She then waves her hand and has a apple fall from a tree behind her before she catch's it and washes it with the nearby water on a small water hole before she then says,"

Say Ben, you remember that old variation of the story of the first humans, Adam and Eve?

" Ben thinks for a moment and nods before he then says,"

Oh right, the old deliriously wrong but well known one about Adam and Eve, and how a snake tempted them to eat a forbidden fruit, which gave them knowledge, which made God kind of mad enough to deport them out of paradise? Why?

" Lacus walks up to him and says," Well, the problem I always had with that story, besides the random talking snake giving orders is that, just why did God get so mad when Adam and Eve eat the fruit?

" Ben responds with,

" Well, if I remember right it was because God told them not to do it , and got mad as any parent that gets ticked off when their child does not follow orders. Plus, I guess God did not want humans learning, how to know for some reason.

' Lacus then gets in Ben's face and says,"

True, but, then why did he even have a tree of knowledge in the first place and leave it so undefended? Maybe, because it was the very start of things, but I like to think it was a divine test. Humans were all ready made to be smart, maybe it was to see just what they wanted to be, and if they could handle the responsibilities of their freedom. The way it seems is that Zannacross has no faith in mortal beings having any freedom from the strings of the gods, while Cosmos thinks we are more than mere puppets to dance to their tune. Zannacross seems to have little faith in freedom itself, so I guess it's time to prove him and his not so flawless anti life equation wrong once and for all. We were not created just to be miserable, we were created to live, to reach the best that we can do and endure the bad times to make it that far. Cosmos, believed we were worthy enough to have knowledge, and I am not going to prove her wrong.

"Lacus then hands Ben the apple and he grins before biting it and saying,

" That, was beautifully done Lacus. You made it seem like it was a no brainier."

Lacus takes a bite of the apple and says,"

It was nothing to deep, I, just thought about a lot of things, and came up with that."

As she finishes the apple Ben looks up in the sky with fiery determined eyes of a warrior before he then says,"

Well, it was enough to wipe away all doubts I had that Zannacross even had a slim excuse to justify this cosmic reformation of his! In the end Zannacross is the master of all evil, and is just as selfish and stubborn as all the other idiots that have caused trouble throughout the history of the universe! He thinks he knows best but its only what he wants to know! So, all that's left to do is make sure we win tomorrow, no matter what. Lacus, no matter what happens, no matter what Zannacross does as long as we stick together I know we can win and come home alive! It will no doubt as brutal as its ever been, maybe even more. I don't want anyone else to die, but I won't be naive enough to think we can win this without any cost. Just, one more painful wave, and it should be over at last."

" Lacus nods and says," Yes, at last, the fighting can end. Ben, if, when we win this after the war, I don't think I want to kill anyone from then on if I can help it. I mean, I still want to help others, and I want to defend myself and what is importent to me but, I am tired of killing, tired of causing pain."

Ben nods and says," Of course, no one should be forced to kill if they don't want to Lacus. Once this war is over, lets both try and be the people we want to be. We come far enough to at least know what we like doing after all."

He braces her tightly as she then says,"

That's for sure, and its all the more reason I refuse to make all of that be for nothing. Yes, we have come too far, experienced too much for it to end in failure. It's as simple as that. So, I guess all that is left to do is make sure we are ready. Well, that's not quite all that is left. Still have to make the most of are time to relax and try and be happy a little longer in this calm before the storm.

Ben hugs Lacus tightly as he then says," Oh Lacus, I am all ready happy. I just wish I could find a way to show you just how happy, just how much of a relief hearing that means to me. I, ow."

Ben winces in pain as his shoulder twitches and he lets go before he then cringes and says,

" Er, that was not what I was going for. Sorry about that, my back's been hurting me today. Guess between all the energy I used and all the things I am worrying about even after all the times you have healed me the stress is taking its toll."

Lacus winks and says," Well, I can't just stand to see you in pain so we will just have to do something about that. Tell me, where does the pain hurt the most?"

Her responds is," Oh, I guess the back, mostly the lower back." Lacus then walks over to the backside of her boy friend and says,

" I see, I can feel it; your spine does feel out of its proper place. All the stress, all the anxiety, it disjointed your very body to the point that even cure magic can mistake it as its original form.

Well, I'll just have to try harder to liberate you from your pain. All the fighting and stress has wined you up so tight, as if you fear leaving your guard down for a second. Well, let me help you unwind and just relax. You want to know something Ben, I was trained in many martial arts, and a variation of the gentle fist martial arts skill happened to be a massage variation. Brad, got me to learn this skill so he could relax more, told me it was to help him wind off steam. Well, it's about time I at last put what I gained from that to good use.

"Ben looks happy as he then says,' You, would give me a message? I, don't want to bother you and, hey!"

Lacus gently nudges Ben to one of the rocks near as she giggles and says,"

What bothers me the most is seeing you in pain. So, just ziz that lip and let me give you my treatment. You're sweating bullets after all."

Ben gives up and says," Oh, that's not the back pain, that's just form the heat. Its suppose to still be spring right? Its night and it nearly feels like summer."

Lacus shrugs as she guides Ben to a rock, and snaps her fingers to make a pillow like table long enough for Ben's body form on top of the rock before she says,"

Well, we just barley were able to make that extra sun Zannacross forged go away. Even if the planet avoided being deep fried there is no doubt the after effects are not just going to fade instantly.

Why, are you that hot in those clothes? Well that's easy, just don't where them silly.

" Lacus giggles as she starts to unbutton Ben's outer shirt before Ben is shocked and says,"

L, Lacus, what are you doing?

" Her responds is a wink and ,"

Looks like I am taking off your shirt. I can't massage you right with this shirt on. I was shocked you wore it to be honest since its not the ones you usually dress with."

Ben shrugs and says," Well, I was just trying to dress nice for dinner."

Lacus then finishes unbuttoning his shirt and takes it off before she says,"

I am grateful you trying to fit everyone's expectations Ben, but now you can be yourself."

She then unties Ben's shoe laces and takes off one shoe before saying,"

Now, you won't need theses either if I am going to give you a full proper massage.

" As she finishes taking off Ben's socks Ben gulps and feels a powerful sensation as Lacus strokes Ben's bare feet before he then says,"

Lacus, what, are you doing? What, do you want to do?"

Lacus rubs the soles and cafes of Ben's feet softly and says,"

All I can, to make you happy my love. Do, you mine? "

Ben grins and leans back as he then says,"

As long as you don't think this is too fast, it is find to me. Because, this does feel good."

Lacus then presses Ben back and leans up to kiss him as she then says,

" You went through so much , endured so much suffering, so I think the timing is just fine. All right, let's begin."

With that Lacus motions for Ben to turn around before she casts a magic spell to make her hands have lotion on them to help her rub Ben's neck even more smoothly. As she starts to make her way down Ben at once moans with delight, after going over Ben's body she then says," How do you feel? "

Ben turns around and says,

" I feel, much better, thanks." Lacus giggles again and puts her hands on her lovers face as she then says,

" Glad it worked out. Would, you like me to do the full process? If I do, I'll need that shirt out of the way so I can reach your back better."

Ben nods and says," That's no big deal, it gets blasted off in most of my fights recently anyway.

" Lacus giggles again as she then pulls Ben's blue tee shirt over his head and off his body before seeing his bare chest and saying

," That's true, but, now I can notice, just how different your body is. Do, you remember when we were here ten years ago? Remember how swam together?"

Ben nods and says,"

Of course, I would never forget how amazed I was that you did not even give it a second thought to swim naked with me. You, did not even seem to notice. I, was more shocked that your chest seemed stronger than mine."

Lacus nods as she goes to massage Ben's chest and stomach before saying,"

Oh, I guess I just was that carefree back then. My, parents wanted me to be innocent still at that age, they never informed me on, the details that makes boys and girls different expect that they should always have their clothes on in front of each other. I, guess I just saw you as my friend and it did not matter to me. After all, I was just a tad more athletic then you thanks to my mom making me be take dancing and gymnastic lesions since I was five. However, now I can clearly see the difference between are bodies. You, managed to grow a lot more muscle eh my prince?

" Ben grins as he sees Lacus rub his biceps and says,"

Well, I, guess all that hard work paid off. I, never wanted to be a jock like Brad, but I did want to be in shape. I think by now, I am more or less presentable."

Lacus lightly tickles his stomach as she says," I'll say, fit enough to make a girl swoon, but not enough that it gets all veins and repulsive. So, is the patient still feeling stressed?"

Ben laughs as she gives off a French nurse tone from her last speech and says," My back and shoulders feel a lot better. My, lower spine and legs, still hurt just a bit but that's fine it's mostly just the heat."

Lacus responds with," If any part of you is still hurting then its not fine to me, I set out to remove all your pain, and I will manage to go through with that. It must be those jeans of yours. I, did not think you even liked jeans, I hardly saw you wear them.'

Ben looks at them and says," Well, you're right, they feel too tight most of the time but, again, just wanted to feel fashionable for once.

" Lacus then goes to unzip Ben's jeans before zippering it down and saying,"

Well, now you can feel like yourself again. Seriously, I, can get your legs better with theses out of the way so, is it ok?"

Ben looks at Lacus 's beaming eyes and says," Well, they are hot. All right, I guess its not that much.

" Lacus smiles as she unbuttons them, throws off his belt and puts her fingers around Ben's waste and in one fell swoop hurls the denim fabric off leaving Ben's legs exposed and him only in his black boxers.

Ben then says," Heh, it does feel better with the breeze."

Lacus retorts with,"

Oh we are just getting started so sit back and enjoy the ride."

At once Lacus sees Ben's muscular knees and goes to massage them before moving on to his his thighs and the stomach before rolling Ben over. However, as Lacus feels Ben's spine and sees his uncovered muscles flex Lacus realizes she is starting to feel warm as well before she blushes and wipes off some sweat from her forehead.

She then clears her throat and says,"

Well, it's as I expected. Your spine seems to have shifted from all the pressure your body has been through. Don't worry, I'll be able to fix it by the end of this. "

Ben moans again as she then says," That's fine, it's been amazing so far. "

Lacus then realizes as she is rubbing Ben's body feeling the heat from his body is making her stomach tingle, and her heart starts to race as she then says,"

Oh Ben, you really have grown to a true warrior, and has the battle scars to prove it. I guess, I never realized how, much you grown till I was able to look so, closely.

"Lacus then wipes some more sweat off her own face before Ben then says," Um, Lacus, is something wrong?"

Lacus blushes again and says,"

Oh, it's nothing. I, just am trying to figure out another way to do the final part of this massage."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," Why, what's wrong with it?"

Lacus giggles nervously and says," Well, nothing in itself. It's just that, the only way I can get this done in the best way is if you're well, you know, naked. "

Ben blushes to as he realizes that Lacus is getting at before he then says,"

Oh, r, really? I see. Well, I mean, we did see each other naked before, but that was before we had hormones. Um, do you mind? I, don't want to make you do anything or gross you out or anything."

Lacus laughs and says," Oh don't be silly. I mean, I have been giving aid to others since the start of the war, it's not like I don't know what the body of a man is like, and I promise it's not that I think your body is gross. No, it's so very lovely I, just don't, want to make this, well, awkward. Ben looks at Lacus and looks at his body, before he gulps and then takes a deep breath before saying,

" Lacus, I trust you more than anyone. If there is anyone I would be relaxed even while totally naked it's you so, it's up to you. I will say, at this point, I am willing to show you everything I have."

Lacus giggles again before she rubs Ben's shoulders and says,

" All right, then its settled. Don't worry, Il be gentle, the only thing you will feel is bliss. If it helps, close your eyes so it does not feel as weird to you."

She kisses Ben again and puts his head down as he closes his eyes before she takes a deep breath and puts her hands on his boxers before she then says,"

All right, here we go." She then slowly takes his boxers off and as she fully uncovers his butt she blushes again before smiling and massage that. She finds herself getting even more passionate before she then turns Ben over, rubs his face gently, and then goes on to slowly stripes Ben of his last piece of clothing. As Lacus pulls the underwear off her boyfriend's legs she sees his reproduction organ lightly bouncing up. As she fully comprehends Ben is now completely naked she smiles and gently caresses him around his fully exposed body part before saying,

" Like I told you my love, you don't have anything to be afraid of. Your body, not one part of it is to be ashamed of."

She strokes Ben's entire body from front to bottom and is about to let her passionate ergs consumed her as Ben opens his eyes and says,

" Oh Lacus, thank you. It all feels, so good. I, was tense at first but, I don't even feel weird that all of my cloths are off anymore, I, just feel relaxed around you no matter, how you see Lacus, it may be a broken record but I really do love you so much."

Lacus gets closer till she is leaning over and her face is right at the edge of Ben's skin before she then says,

" I, love you to Ben. Physically, mentally, I love everything about you. That's why; I want to make you relaxed and pleased in every way possible tonight."

Lacus lavishes Ben's body again and again with kisses, and is starting to rub and caress Ben all over before she sees that Ben has opened his eyes and has started to hold her to. She then sees how intently he is gazing at her body before she then says," Oh, how rude of me. Don't worry, I don't mind.

"Ben nods and says," I, wanted to make sure you were all right.

" Lacus giggles and says," How do you think I thought this was going to end? Don't worry, I am ready."

Ben starts to sit up and smiles before caressing her face and says," All right, I'll try my best."

He kisses her again before rubbing her leg and slowly grabbing her shirt. He touches the skin underneath and is about to pull it off before all of a sudden Lacus gets a flashback to Brad's abuse before she instantly recoils as she almost sees Brad in her mind before says," No! "

She regains her senses and realizes what happened before she sees Ben looking shocked. Ben instantly feels hurt as he then says,

" Lacus? Oh, I am sorry."

Lacus realizes how hurt Ben's eyes are before she feels even more ashamed at herself then Ben before smiling and saying,

" Oh Ben, I am sorry. It's not you, your hands felt so genital. But, for a second, I, had a flash back to when, well, with Brad. I feel so ashamed, I know you're not him, but, the last few times when he was losing it, he, hit me hard. And, the worst part is I thought that was what I deserved. "

Ben realizes what Lacus is saying, and gets up before saying," That's Brad, even after everything, he is still the one person ill not forgive till death and beyond for what he did to you. Lacus, I promise, your nightmares are over. I should not have been so careless.

" Lacus goes up to hug Ben and says,"

It's not your fault Ben, its mine. I, should be better than this. You, deserve better than this sorry site."

Ben hugs Lacus tightly before he says," Don't worry about me, I just want you to feel safe again. So, I can wait till your ready."

Lacus is starting to cry as she then says," Oh Ben, you're more of a angel then me for putting up with me for all this. I, don't want my own failings to deny you what you, oh?

"Lacus takes a deep breath before she sighs and says,"

Kos-Mos, please stop insulting my intelligence and come out here. " Ben freaks out as he then sees the blue battle android step out of the trees before he jumps back and says,"

What the, was she watching us, the whole time? Oh god." Lacus puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and says,

" No, more like she was here just a few moments ago. Heh, don't worry Ben, she is a android so you being bare naked does not matter to her."

Kos-Mos walks up and says,"

Miss Lacus, I suppose my stealth mode was not quite repaired.

" Lacus looks annoyed and says,"

Oh it was, but that was not enough to avoid being detected by my own barrier. I set it up to insure not even the smallest bug would wander in and try and ruin are little moment. Sigh, Kos-Mos did my mother send you here?"

Kos-Mos nods and says,"

Affirmative, Miss Raystar was not sure you would be in your best state of mind and might need looking over. I sensed your pulse level go in to stressful levels and closed in at once. It seems now Ben Auro's levels are going haywire. Also, his body is showing, levels of stress again."

Ben gets annoyed as he goes back behind Lacus and says,"

That's because you're spying on us!

"Lacus nods and says," Yes, I wanted to make sure even the mosquitoes would not disturb this night. I am grateful for the thought, but please go now I can protect myself just fine.

" Kos-Mos looks at Ben with cold eyes as she then says," Are you sure?" Ben Auro's body and heart rate subject he has desires that would be, in proper."

Lacus goes right up to Kos-Mos and says," Don't worry, Ben will never hurt me. And, by exposing his weak spot to me I have the advantage if he goes mad. Just, trust me and leave us alone would you? It's a Priority Alpha order."

The white armored battle bot nods and says," As you wish, just be safe Lacus. I, don't want to lose you again."

Lacus nods and says,"

Don't worry, I am fine. If you want to help me, just tell everyone I am in bed, so I can have this night in peace ok Kos-Mos?"

Kos-Mos looks at Ben intently before she then says," As you wish, I hope you know what you're doing Lacus."

Lacus sees her guarding nanny android fly off before she looks at Ben and says," Er, sorry about all of that. As you know, my mom is, a bit overprotective."

Ben sits down and says," Oh, well, that's ok. Hopefully she will keep her word or this will be ugly in the morning.

"Lacus leans down next to Ben and says," Don't worry, Kos-Mos will not sell us out, and in any case this was my idea so don't worry. Now then, where were we?"

Ben leans all the way down on the ground as he then says,

" I, think we were when being watched on and now the moment we had going feels totally crushed because of it.

" Lacus looks up and gets determined as she then says,

" Not if I can help it. I won't let anything, even my own trauma ruin this Ben. But, maybe mixing it up a bit won't hurt.

"She then extends her hand and says," Come on, I had more than one thing planned for tonight."

Ben grins and takes her hand as she pulls him up before he then says,"

All right, if you're not going to give up either will I. Do, you want me to put my clothes on?"

Lacus giggles and says," You don't have to; if you feel better with them off then that's fine with me. After all a sexy hunk walking around letting all he has hang out in its glory is not going to offend me one bit."

Ben grins and says," Well, I do feel cooler now, and you have seen all I am now anyway. Just, no flip flopping later right?"

Lacus winks and says," Don't worry, there seems to be one kind of flopping tonight anyway with that little "tail" of yours hehe. All right, this way!"

Lacus dashes off to the water fall before Ben looks down at his body, gets embarrassed and just fallows Lacus. A few minutes later they arrive at her new destination, and Ben realizing Lacus is enjoying watching his body move Ben is shocked to see it's the Valley of the End, and the same spot where Ben first fought Max and found out he was Janus! Ben sees the craters from their battle still stand before he then says,"

This, is where I fought Max, and thought he was a traitor. "

Lacus looks pained and says,"

Yes, I know. It's also the best place where we can do this though."

Ben raises a eyebrow and says,"

Lacus, just what are you planning on, oh?"

Ben is shocked to see the female take out none other than the Imperia Golden Crystal from her pocket before she then says,

" I, told you I had more than a few things planned tonight. One of them, was to test just what power I could draw out of the Imperia Golden Crystal. When I mean power, I mean the power of it fusing my essence, the full essence of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and this crystal all at once.

"Ben looks concerned as he sees Lacus put the golden gem on her necklace before he then says,"

Is, that safe?"

Lacus shrugs as she then says,"

I, am not sure. But, if we are to defeat Zannacross, we can't play it safe. I would rather test what my limit is where I still have time for second chances."

Ben, seeing Lacus all ready having her angelic aura forming around her just nods sadly and says,"

All right, go for it. Just hope we don't wake anyone up.

"Lacus smiles as she puts her hands together and says," Don't worry, that barrier I put up to repel outside forces also keeps my energy in. This way, everyone will be safe. Oh yes, and one last important detail. Ben, no matter what happens, don't take your eyes off me, ok? I, want to make sure, nothing goes wrong, so please don't turn away for even a moment."

Ben walks up to Lacus and kisses her again before he then says," Don't worry my love, I'll try not to even blink. Good luck."

Lacus smiles wildly and says," Ben, thank you. Now, let the show begin.

" Lacus then has the golden energy from the gift Cosmos go in to her, before her energy explodes! Lacus then has the entire area shine with her energy before Ben looks around and sees Lacus 's aura get even bigger before he sees a golden dome in the sky contain it before looking back at Lacus and seeing her mind look serious yet calm before he then says,"

I don't know what is more amazing, the level of power she is unleashing or, how well she can control it! Lacus, you truly are worthy of being the child of Cosmos, never doubt that.

" Lacus hears this and opens her eyes with a loving tone, gazing right in to the eyes of her boyfriend. She sees Ben looking amazed at her before she then thinks,"

Oh Ben, I wonder, with the power I have now I could kill you in a glance. But, of course that's never going to happen.

You, don't' even seem to care your naked anymore; you really love me that much, trust me that much. Well, its time, such loving faith is rewarded.

"She then grasps her hands as she then says,"

Ben, this is the energy of my desire to protect you, and all of the universe! This is the force where I will fulfill Cosmos's final dream!

"With that Lacus's energy explodes before her entire body is transformed with a golden sprit armor! Ben sees that the armor has the traces of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it's entirely white , platinum and golden! Lacus has a tiara and battle helmet like a valkyrie form on her forehead before her energy seems to fully stabilize! As Lacus unleashes a shockwave that blows all of the blown down trees high in to the air Ben is nearly blown back before he then says,"

Unreal, this power is nearly as high as my max strength! Nice job Lacus, I knew you could do it.

"Lacus takes a deep breath and winces as her armor fades away in to golden ribbons that blow in to the wind. As she lands back on the ground she takes a bunch of deep breaths before she says,

" I, almost got a firm grasp on the power, the flow of energy. Just a bit more practice should be enough. Still, looks like my strength is nothing to joke eh Ben?"

Ben nods and says," That's right, you're the best partner I could ever ask for Lacus. I know that, huh? Lacus? Watch out!"

Lacus looks up and sees some of the rubble she blew away is falling back down. She dodges an incoming tree trunk just as it crashes to the ground and sighs before she then says,

" Opps, that was careless. Oh well. Now, that I shown you my strength Ben, time I show you the full extent of my love."

Ben is curious to what she is getting at before he is shocked to see the tree branch that fell down is now catching on fire from the heat of the impact, and the flames quickly spread to Lacus 's clothes! Ben is horrified as he then says,

" No, Lacus! "

He at once runs over but Lacus extends her hand and says,"

It's ok darling, it's all under control."

Ben is puzzled at seeing Lacus 's calm reaction, since the flames consume her pants, and in mere moments the rest of her clothing catch's on fire! However Lacus looks calm as she closes her eyes and leans back, looking at peace. Ben is about to wonder if Lacus took more damage from powering up then she let on till her body glows with a white outline! Ben then sees Lacus giggle as she then says,"

See? Theses flames barley do more than tickle me, after going through the flames of hell itself they are no threat. What I asked before is still the same Ben. Just, watch me closely.

"Ben chuckles and says,"

Er, I knew something as simple as that would be more than enough for you to handle. I am just, huh?"

Ben realizes that while Lacus seems to be covering her body with a magical barrier, her clothes are still burning! He then clears his throat and says,"

Um, Lacus, you know your clothes are still on fire right? If, you don't let the flames go out soon they are kind of going to burn up. "

Lacus then surprises Ben by holding her hands together and saying,"

Are they now? Oh well, like you said, they did not suit me very well. Time, I feel more like myself."

Lacus further shocks Ben by slowly walking closer to Ben, not flinching even as her shoes burn up and fall to ashes and the ribbon in her hair burns up. As her hair blows widely in the wind and more of her shirt and pants start to break away in to blowing ashes of fabric she smiles and says,"

Ben, I know it was cheap of me to get you out of your clothes first. But, I, wanted to see how you, all of you would react to when it was my turn. Like I said again and again, I wanted to make this night special, and after thinking over all the ways I could thank you this is the ultimate way I could show you just how much love I have for you. I know this is where you thought Max betrayed you, where your heart and dreams were nearly broken so let me turn this place in to some place where you can have another cherished memory. "

Ben steps back in a mix of aw and shock as he sees Lacus's slim yet fit bare shoulders and stomach be revealed as her shirt burns up before it at last fall's to pieces showing her normal yet still classy black bra before he then says,

" Lacus, I don't want to turn down a good thing, but, your sure you're not doing too much on are first date?

" Lacus looks amused and says,"

Oh, so your saying you don't want to see me naked Ben? Come on, I know you hide it better then all the other men, but I know you desired this since you saw me when you joined the Enji. This is no normal first date, this is a date between a hero and the women that he loves after fighting so dearly to win him her over. And I assure you Ben, you have won me over all the way. At least this way we don't have to worry about trama or who has to go first, you can sit back and enjoy this special show that was made just for you.

" Ben chuckles tensely as he then says,

" Well, yes, er, no, um, what I mean is, I don't want to make you push yourself when you are not ready."

Lacus just walks ever closer as her pants and socks burn up and show her bare feet, her slim legs and thighs and her black underwear before she walks casually like a fashion model on display before she says,

" Ben, you remember when you saved me from being raped by Charley? You remember when I swam naked in that shrine for the Star Sword and you did not look? All those times, you could have seen me naked but held back. Why?"

Ben shrugs and says," That's easy, because I did not want to take advantage of you Lacus. I won't deny, how wonderful I think your body is, but, your trust in me is more important than any of that."

Lacus looks touched as she then says,"

Well, time I repay that trust. Ben, I am ready now, to give you everything I have. You don't have to think of me as a member of the Raystar noble family, as an Enji Knight, as a Jinchūriki or even as an angel that is Antitype Apostle Archtype bloodline. All I want you to see me as is Lacus Raystar, your best friend, your girlfriend, and the women who loves you with all of her heart! Maybe it's silly, maybe it's crazy, but I am tired of hiding, of masks, and of lies. I, don't want to hide anything from you if I can help it, anything at all.

Many women take off everything for far lesser reasons to people they don't know at all Ben, and like I said , you deserve the best reward I can give you for going through all of this to save me. And so for you Ben Auro, I shed all illusions, including my clothes, to give you my absolute trust. "

With that Ben is so shocked as he sees just from his lover's sincere eyes she is telling the truth. He is about to say something, but his heart pounds as he realizes Lacus's bra is burring up. As her bra straps burst off Lacus looks amused and says,"

Ben, is this really the first time you seen a naked women before? "

Ben responds with," Well, the first time in person. I, "

Ben just freezes as he sees her bra burn up and be blown in to the wind, her newly liberated bosom bouncing with its new freedom. Lacus sees Ben's face turn red before she giggles and says,"

Ben, I don't know if I can compete with the dream me. But, it's too late now. Here I am Ben, here is the true me."

With that her underwear burns up to and her exposed nether regions is in full site. At once Lacus jumps up and twills as her energy instantly blows out the fire on her body before she lands right besides Ben. Now right in front of him Lacus playfully turns around to let Ben see her shapely back and smooth yet firm buttocks before taking a deep breath and saying,"

Don't worry; ill forgive you gawking at me this time. Today, liberate your fears, and just enjoy this gift, this love I have that's for your eyes only my sweet prince. I, wish I could say that you were the first man to have seen me naked but that would be a lie. Even, before you rescued me I was naked briefly when I sabotaged the Zannacross Empire's efforts to give you time to find me. But, I will tell you, that you're the first person I want to see me naked.

That's no lie, so don't be shy, you can take all the time you like to see just how much I have grown since last time. "

Ben seems to be mesmerized as he takes his lover's advice as he sees Lacus having her barrier now serving as a light source to insure Ben can see every part of her flesh. Lacus sees Ben look at wonder her perfectly manicured pink toes nails, her lean legs, the roundness of her hips, the trim stomach that compacted out just at the edge of her navel region, her blowing brown hair, and even her lips and her beaming blue eyes.

Lacus sees Ben is speechless before she then says," So, how do you like it? Do, I live up to your expectations Ben?"

Ben remains mesmerized before she gets just a bit nervous and says,

" Don't worry, I won't be mad if I don't. I, is it, that I am to fat? Or, even that I am to thin? I, have been stressed a lot lately but I promise you I can, oh?"

Ben instantly shows Lacus just what he thinks of her act as he hugs her tightly and says,

" Don't be silly, your far better than any dream. For one thing, your real, you're solid. Don't worry Lacus, you're the most gorgeous women I have ever seen, don't ever think otherwise. Some people have to dress up to look like a big shot but to my eyes your more regal looking then them without having to wear a thing."

Lacus gets teary eyed as she then says,"

Oh Ben, thank you, that means so much to me. So many people, treat me like a stupid child, or a object or something but your one of the few that makes me feel like I deserve to feel like a real lady. Thank you. "

Ben nods and says," Lacus, you have done so, oh?"

Ben realizes his chest is right up to Lacus 's own chest and feels even more lustful energy boiling in his body before he backs off . Lacus realizes what caused him to step back before she sees looks at her chest before she giggles and swerves around to let them jiggle a bit before Ben chuckles and says,

" So, they really do bounce.

"Lacus laughs at this and says," Oh you really are so silly, all breasts this size and beyond bounce. Do, you like them? Sometimes I wonder, if they were too small. Brad, said I should have gotten a enhancement, but, that always, felt weird to me."

Ben smiles as he then says," I think we proven Brad is a tasteless idiot Lacus. Don't worry, they look just find to me, they seem just large enough to have life in them, without being big enough to be disturbing. Seriously, they look great on you Lacus." Ben reaches out to her but withdrawals his hand before she then says,"

Do, you want to touch them? Don't worry, they won't bite. "Ben then goes on to go through with it and he first pokes it and causes Lacus to giggle before she grabs his hand and guides him to properly touch her as she closes her eyes and says

," See, they are real, and from your reaction I would say they are spectacular. "Ben blushes as he then says," They, do feel like soft pillows. All though, your entire body feels, so warm, so wonderful."

Ben starts to move down the rest of her body and as he sees her smooth hairless exposed private part he says," Is, it suppose to be smooth down there?

"Lacus blushes as she then says," Not, all the time. I, shave down there because, I like the feeling or something. Tehe, any other things you want to know about my body?"

Ben kisses her again and says," I'll let you know if it comes up. Right now, I just want to remember this feeling, this moment forever."

Ben puts his hands lightly on her rear end and caresses her skin, causing her to tingle with delight as she says,"

Take your time, it feels fine on this end.

"Ben nods as he continues to sway her body before he then says,"

Oh Lacus, I don't know if I will never be able to show you how grateful I am for this. I know, it must not have been easy to let go of your fears and leave yourself completely exposed to me, especially after all you been through."

Lacus shrugs as she looks up and says,"

Not as hard as you might think Ben. To be honest, when I was growing up I would sneak out here the nights I was stressed, and just get some nude swimming or playing in to relax. Shion and Sarah were not just lying, I , kind of was a secret nudist more or less. When there were days my mom would make me go to political events and stuff like that I would have to were sometimes four different elaborate dresses a day. I mean I like to dress nice but they were mostly so stiff I could barley move, and it always felt so good just to be myself and run around without fear of being yelled at for getting even a little dirty. At least, I could just feel free for a little while. I know, its odd that we all have the same basic body, but, even so at least the unique shape and fit of it still feels like its are own. I, hope that's not to weird for you."

Ben responds with," Why? With the body you have, I could see why you would want to enjoy it."

Lacus giggles again as she then breaks away from Ben's grip to stroll past him and say,"

That's for sure. For one thing, swimming always was much easier when I did not have to worry about getting my outfits wet. You want to know what else is easier Ben?"

She shows him instantly as she jumps back, and does some cartwheels right in front of Ben! Lacus proceeds to do more aerobic stretches as she then says,

" I could always work out much better, because I did not have to worry about getting anything dirty. The breeze, I, do like how it feels flowing through my body Ben, it's like another dance by itself.

Oh, it's been a while, but I think I remember every step of it. "

Ben sees Lacus closer her eyes as she seems to be humming and dancing to a song she long memorized.

Seeing Lacus look so happy, and seeing her body without any pause moving in such artful rhymes and resonances, with all of the swinging bobbing and rippling being done in the process is just all about the passion Ben can handle and as he feels himself nearly intoxicated with bliss he feels something and cringes as he then says,"

Lacus, I, your." Lacus pauses a bit as she sees Ben turning red, and sees him backing off the area before she then says,"

What is it? Is something wrong? Did I miss a step?"

Ben chuckles weakly and says," Oh no, its just that I am amazed at how great a dancer you are. You, really do seem to excel at anything you put your mind to. "

Lacus responds with," Well, not quite. My, mom wanted me to be a ballerina , but I more or less hated it, those shoes were to tight and the dance was to rigid."

Lacus tries twirling around and extends her toes but as she tries to do a twirl she trips and falls backwards. She just laughs and says,"

Without those shoes its even harder to do. That's why I liked the other dances where you could just dance around. You want to try and dance with me Ben?

" Ben is turning bright red as he then says," I don't think that would be a good idea."

Lacus laughs and says," Oh don't worry, you were find in that dance before remember? Don't worry ill help you."

Ben gulps and says,' No, its not that, its. Huh? Oh god, AHH!"

Ben then sees Lacus playfully steps her right hip forward and don's a striking pose and as she bends over that's the last straw for Ben's body and he just spasms before tripping on a rock and landing in the lake below with a splash! Lacus at once gets worried and says,"

Ben, are you all right?" She instantly runs to the edge and kneels down , just as Ben bobs up of the water before he then says,"

Sorry about that, more or less, I, think I reached the breaking point on just, what any man could handle at once. Lacus widens her eyes as she realizes Ben is not eager to get any higher out of the water then his chest before she smiles kindly once more and goes right up to Ben before she then says,"

Oh, I see. Guess I overdid it there. Are, you ok?"

Ben nods and says," Yah, still, sorry you had to see that."

Lacus responds by getting in to the water and putting her arm on Ben's shoulder and saying,"

All I saw you do is dance like you're on fire and jump in the water to put the fire out.

Well, guess it did go out. But, don't worry; there are far more disgusting things then that anyway Ben. In fact, I am glad you were so happy. It means, you liked tonight even more then I hoped for. Girlfriends ideally are suppose to like seeing their boyfriends happy after all. I, could never understand why some of the other girls would call men pigs just because they were drawn to them. After all, it's natural for men to be drawn to women, we are human beings that are drawn to are instincts of love after all. It would be more unnatural for you not to be turned on by me so don't feel ashamed at all. Ben, do you know, as soon as I hit puberty nearly all the boys at school looked at me with hungry eyes, just waiting to devour me like a flashy piece of meat if they had the chance?

Brad, his gang, they were always hooting at me, making me feel like I was giving a show. So many men just saw me as a toy to play with, but not you. I could see it even now, even if you were drawn to me, you, had more than just lust, you, admired me, you truly were in awe of not just my body but the rest of me. I, am so grateful to have found such a gentlemen that could be willing to put up with me.

" Ben gets out of the water and says,"

It's nothing Lacus, like you said, all the problems are minor compared to all the great things you have to offer."

Lacus smiles but looks sad as she looks up in the moon and says,"

Oh Ben, if only everyone else could see things your way. But, something tells me , others won't be so forgiving. I could see them Ben, even now some people still see me as a witch, a monster that should not be allowed to exist. I know ill be safe with you no matter what, but, you do know that even if we win the war, many people will still hate me and wish me dead right?

I, don't blame them either. Through my own actions or by letting Brad get away with his horrors I caused countless suffering that should have been prevented if I was not so weak.

Oh Ben, I , can still feel the hate, the burring despair!"

Lacus grasps her arms tightly and looks at her hands before she then says,"

Theses hands of mine are drenched in the blood of my own weakness. I just hope one day, I'll be able to not feel so filthy. I, should be stronger, I should be better. But, I can't help it. I, still hate Brad, even after everything I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. I, know I should be better than this, but, I just can't.

"Ben then hugs Lacus from behind as he then says,

" You're not filthy Lacus, not to me. I don't care what others say, you will always be my lovely angel. No one is as kind as you Lacus, the fact your even feeling guilty over Brad proves it. It may not be right, but I can't forgive Brad, I will never forgive him for killing Max, for what he did to you. Hating him is something I won't ever budge on to the core of my soul. The fact that you are even feeling guilty about hating him shows how great a person you are. Not everyone will be able to forgive you, but I'll never let that despair feel like its crushing you, understand? Here, if you feel like the blood won't come off, then I have an idea."

Ben nudges Lacus in to the water before they are both up to their chests in the water. Lacus eyes Ben with curiosity as she then says,"

What, do you have in mind Ben?" She sees Ben put his right hand over her before he grins and says,"

Just take a deep breath and trust me ok?

" Lacus nods says," All right.' Ben then dunks Lacus in to the water for a few seconds, and guides her up again from his unofficial baptism. Now soaked Ben moves back her wet hair from her eyes to gaze at them and as he sees she is fine he goes right up to her and says,

" See? I cleaned you of all the blood there could be. As far as I see, you're as clean as any living being can get. So please, please don't hate yourself anymore Lacus."

Lacus has a mix of tears and water stroll down her wet chest before she nods and says,

" If you insist, then I'll try my best. However, if I am to do that, you have to promise to not ever hate yourself and see what a great person you are, ok Ben? We will have to make this a solemn vow so, pinky swear it!"

Lacus extends her pinky and Ben laughs as he does the same and says," Guess I have no choice, it's a deal."

With that the two shake their pinkies before Lacus giggles and says,"

Oh Ben, we really do have so many of the same problems. "

Ben responds with," Yup, guess that's why it's so easy for us to understand each other. We are just enough alike to share common bonds but, different enough to have things that mystify and amazed each other. So, are you feeling better Lacus?"

Lacus answers by kissing Ben and saying," Yup, thanks for that. Your far too good to me you know.' Ben tickles Lacus 's belly button and says,"

I can't help it, I can't resist that smile."

Ben is about to kiss Lacus again before she puts her finger on his lips and says,

" Now then, before we let are selves be lost in are passion, we might as well lose are selves in the ideal spot. And, no better my, ultimate secret hang out spot.'

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

Oh really? I thought that meadow earlier was your secret spot?"

Lacus winks and says," Well, it was till my nosy sisters and her friends found it and made it in to a make out point. Heh, so making use of my heightened skills I found a seven more secret spot where I was sure it could be private. Ben, no one else has seen this spot but you, are you ready? All it will take is a quick swim and then we will be there."

Ben looks at the water and says,

" Wait, you mean swimming, now in the dark?"

Lacus sighs and says,"

Well, I did not mean wait till tomorrow. After all of this, you still are nervous about swimming? Well, that's easy enough to get around."

Lacus waves her hands and a sphere of white energy forms around the two like the bubble shield Sonic had in Sonic three and some of the others. Without another word she then dunks Ben's head in the water, and while Ben struggles to react he realizes he can breathe just find! Lacus giggles and says,"

There, now you have light and oxygen so you don't have anything to worry about. Here, fallow me. Just, stay behind me and let's go."

Lacus then swims out underneath the water with Ben fallowing right behind her as she goes right underneath the water fall and seems to swim up a hidden tunnel! While trying to be equally amazed by the tunnels texture and his girlfriends own texture he manages to pay enough attention to get out a few minutes later. And as the two love birds step out of a water fall after rubbing the water out of his eyes Ben is shocked to see a even grander meadow appear before him, full of various flowers and tresses like cherry blossoms!

Ben looks around as he sees he is on what seems to be the top of a mountain before he then says,"

Wow, it's amazing, all of these trees at once nearly seems natural, yet so nice at the same time."

Lacus leans back and climbs up a tree as she then says

," Yup, I think this place long ago was a outpost for a battle to be honest. The way the tress camouflage it from the outside make it seem like it was suppose to be a ambush point. My guess, is that it was a long war and so the person here made various trees so at least he or she would feel at home waiting. Then when the war was over, it grew in to this heavily garden.

"Ben smirks and says," Ill say, it really does feel like a slice of heaven. I feel, so relaxed, so happy. Lacus, looking at you here, it just feels right. "

Lacus winks and says," All the more proof that my idea was hopefully on to something. If your body desires happiness and joy like this, the only thing unnatural to try and crush those feelings. After all, just what was your reaction to seeing me naked?"

Ben chuckles as he then says," Well, more or less bliss, like seeing the personification of beauty.' Er, maybe a few other less noble desires to.

Lacus gets in to another sexy pose as she then says," See? Its, just your desire to feel happiness, nothing to be ashamed of. Even those not so kid friendly desires are nothing to be ashamed off, they are just your natural urges. What matters is how we can control those desires to live are lives. Zannacross thinks we have no control, but, that's why we have to prove him wrong tomorrow no matter what. Ah, but enough of that, lets end this night on a good note.

So, lets just go all out and enjoy what we are, for a bit at least. Heh, I never got to unleash the final part of my massage treatment. Want me to, finish what I started?"

Ben nods and says," You bet." Lacus then stretches her hands and has a ray of light blast out of her pinkie to form a table sized pillow before she motions for Ben to lay down. As the male does as such Lacus rubs his entire backside again and says,"

All right, hope you're not tired out yet, because this is just the start.

" She then bends Ben's legs and arms slightly up past his back as Ben then says," What are you doing?"

Lacus looks apologetic as she then says,"

There might be some, slight discomfort, but, it will be over in a instant. Love you."

Ben is about to respond before she all of a sudden thrusts the bottom of Ben's spine with her right palm, causing Ben's legs to shoot up and for Ben to yell out in pain! At once Lacus 's hands glow with holy energy before she then says,"

All right, secret gentle fist technique, one hundred point pleasure wave!"

With that Lacus unleashes a barrage of palm thrusts at such a speed that she is a blur as she strikes Ben's entire body in a matter of moments!

Ben is hit to fast to even react but after a moment he feels like he is on one of those vibrating chairs before his entire body relaxes and Ben says,"

Lacus, are you, huh? Ah, never mind. "

Lacus finishes the final stage of her treatment by jabbing Ben in the spine again, causing Ben's legs to fall down once more. By the time she is done she sees Ben look so relaxed he might melt before she pats him on the head and says,

" There, that should do it. I, managed to reposition your spine so that they are in perfectly comfy position. I could give you a few yoga sessions to help relax your body but, I think this should work for now."

Ben moans with delight as he then says," No kidding. Lacus, thanks so much, I , don't feel pain in a single part of my body. I, only wish I knew how to do this kind of stuff to you so I could make you feel so good."

Lacus responds with," Oh, don't worry; this style of massage is made for the male kind of body anyway."

Ben grabs Lacus's hand, and looks around before grinning and saying,

" Maybe, and my hands are not quite as handy as yours. But still, I think, I just might have a idea to how to return the favor. Come on."

Ben then takes Lacus to the edge of the grotto before the women looks puzzled and says,"

You, want to leave all ready Ben? "

Ben just leads her to the pool like edge that is the entrance of the room before he leads them both in and says,"

Not quite, just going to where I can pull this off. I, may not be a master of magic like you James or the others, but I can at least pull off something like this."

Ben then casts a small wind spell around the water, to create a whirlpool effect before Ben creates a low powered energy sphere and lowers it in to the water and causes it to boil a little. Lacus at once feels the heat as she says,"

Ben, I am a bit lost on how cooking us is a way to relax. It, almost feels like a hot, oh!

"Lacus realizes what Ben was going for as the welder of the Divine Mugen Nova looks happy as he then says,"

So it does feel like a hot tub? Great, the spell worked! I heard Tidus Vaan and a few others talk about using the spell off hand, and, figured it would be simple enough for me to pull off. Glad it worked.

" Lacus feels her entire body relaxing as she moans with delight and says,

" Oh it sure did. But, you did not have to go all this way for that. We have hot tubs at my house silly

." Ben goes right up to Lacus and says,

" True, but here we can be alone, and naked as we don't have to worry about anyone stumbling in to are fun."

Ben then goes to rub Lacus 's entire body, and with her all ready feeling fun tickles all over her body Ben's advances only make her go in to a state of ecstasy as she kisses Ben and says," That's right my hero, show me just what you got. You always were so creative, I love how your able to find answers out of things that others don't even bother to think of. Just, one of the many things I adore about you."

Ben responds with," Don't stop now, it feels wonderful. If, you could just move your arm a bit to the right it would, oh, perfect! "

With that the lovers make out with even more intensity and as Ben goes on to grabs and kisses all over her body and they make out for several minutes without breaking there contact Lacus looks at Ben and all of the love she has for the man tingles over her entire body like a jolt of pure pleasure as she then says,"

Oh, Ben, thank you, thank you for everything! I, don't want this, to ever end. "

With that Lacus gives out a cry of joy before she then feels nearly light headed with bliss and leans back out of the lake. Lacus 's hair is matted to Ben's and Ben pulls the hair back as he then sees Lacus is teary eyed as he says," Don't worry, it won't end. Are you ok?"

Lacus smiles and says,"

Don't worry, theses are only tears of joy. I knew you would make me happy, but, I don't remember when I ever felt this good. Its like, I climaxed the peak of what I could feel, and then went beyond that threshold to new heights of joy.

" Ben leans back as he then says," I do, and it's right now. Thank you Lacus, despite what's tomorrow, this still, has been the best few hours of my life. I feel, so relaxed, so happy."

Lacus then kisses Ben and guides him out of the water and goes to the middle of the meadow before she then says,

" Don't thank me just yet. It's not quite over after all. Ben, if you would like, we can go all the way if you want, and feel the ultimate joy.' Lacus winks before Ben blushes and says,"

Oh, you mean sex? I, I did not realize, you wanted to go that far on are first date.

"Lacus strokes Ben's chest and says," I told you, now is no time to waste on silly little formalities. I trust you completely, and I love you more than enough to be willing to give you whatever I can offer. Don't feel bad, no one will know for sure. "

Ben just nods and says,"

Oh, well, to be honest that's not what I am worried about. Heh, as you might have guessed, I, don't have much, well, any experience on this besides what I watched. And, I heard it can hurt when you don't know what you're doing. Last thing I want is to end this night on a bad note.

" Lacus keeps on rubbing Ben gently as she says,

" Are you worried about offending me? Don't worry Ben, I just expect you to try your best. It's not like, I am a ace on this either. You do know, this would be my first time to right?

"Ben is shocked at this before Lacus blushes and says,"

What, did you expect otherwise? Well, I guess, the way things seemed I don't blame people for thinking that way about me. But, the truth is, I am still a virgin Ben. "

Ben smiles as he then says," I, knew , I knew Brad did not have you that much under his control. I, am so glad that I was right.

" Lacus nods as she sits cross legged next to Ben and says,"

Brad, wanted to have his way many times. But, I think he was afraid to because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside me. Despite all of the feelings I had, or at least thought I had for him I was not ready to give myself away to him like that. But, for you, I feel safe. It's not a lie, in fact if you really want me to prove it you can see by,

" Lacus is about to bend back and spread her legs before Ben says,"

Oh don't worry, I trust you. I guess, I am not sure if I am ready. I mean, I feel so tired now, and I want it to be another amazing experience for the both of us."

Lacus leans over and grabs Ben's hand as she then says," Oh Ben, you don't have to worry, no matter what I won't judge you. Are you worried, about getting me pregnant? Don't be, with my powers, I assure you that's not going to happen to me without my permission. "

Ben squeezes Lacus 's hands and says,"

I know. Its, more then that I guess. It's just, we all ready done so much stuff on are first date. I, don't want to cram all the stuff we can do at once I guess. Besides, this way, we will have a truly awesome way to celebrate us winning right?"

Lacus looks up in the sky and then says,

" Well, that is true. Just, remember, there is the slim chance, we won't have the chance to try Ben. I, know we are going to survive but, we should."

Ben then hugs Lacus and says," That's all the more reason why we should save something for after would, if we have something we will regret not being able to do if we lose, that's just another reason to win right? I mean, you had fun tonight right? I, well, have been pleased in every shape and form Lacus. But, if you want to, I don't want to be the kill joy."

Lacus nudges Ben's elbow and says,"

Oh Ben, I, have had a great time to. When you put it that way, there is no reason to rush. If you're willing to wait a little longer, then so can I. I am just shocked that you would turn it down, having sex with a charming pretty maiden is like every man's dream."

Ben lies down and yawns as he then says,"

Oh, make no mistake Lacus, I do. I, just want to do it right, it's what we both deserve after all and I promise when we do get around to are time, I'll make sure to rock your world.

" Lacus giggles and says,"

Well, now this sounds like it's going to be a date to remember. Fine, you're on Ben. Heh, you really are that tired if you rather sleep then have sex eh?"

Ben rests his arms on his girlfriends lap before he then says,"

Just, a little. I promise it's not you, you have been wonderful every second of this date. I am just, so tired. It's been such a very long day."

Lacus kisses Ben's forehead and says," That's fine, you worked so hard, you earned your rest. Sleep well, you will need your rest for tomorrow."

Ben looks up at Lacus and smiles as he then says,"

Thanks Lacus, you really are an angel. Once more, thanks for all of this. The only thing I have left to ask, is you will be there tomorrow, when I wake up right?"

Lacus nods and says," Of course, I promised you I would never leave you again right?"

Ben nods as he closes his eyes and says,"

Of course. Silly me, I just, can get paranoid some times. Sleep well Lacus.

" Lacus hugs Ben warmly and says," You to Ben, if you even think your having a nightmare, you have full permission to dream about me. I won't let even Zannacross himself ruin your sleep. Just, don't think ill, oh?

" Lacus realizes Ben is all ready sound asleep and as he is resting in her arms she smiles and says," You, really were tired were you? I bet, you would have went to bed right away if it was not for me but you did not want to let me down."

Lacus then starts to cry as she hugs Ben again and says,

" Oh Ben, I promise, I won't let you , or Cosmos, or anyone else down either! Did you think, if I gave you everything then fate would make me go away or something? I promise you, that's not going to happen. We will survive, we will overcome this no matter what."

Ben then moves his head around in his sleep and rolls over to the girl's chest before he looks content and says,"

Oh, this pillow is good, let's buy it for the coach Lacus."

This causes Lacus to giggle again as she then says,"

Oh, such a silly naughty boy. Good thing I am so lax with you. Well, guess I should get you back to a real pillow. Last thing I want is to worry everyone even more.

" Lacus then goes to carefully Ben put over her shoulder and makes sure he is secure before she then says,"

I'll just have to move in fast to make sure we are not spotted. Hang on tight Ben we will, whoa! Maybe, this position is, not the best. What, dream are you having Ben? Well, I did say you could dream about me. All right, let's get some rest, while we still can." With that Lacus at once flies around and after fetching Ben's clothes in only a few minutes she manages to get Ben back in his given bed. With him tucked in tight Lacus sees Ben looking peaceful as she puts on a bathroom robe just in case anyone is still up and says

," Sorry Ben, I was likely going to be up earlier anyway. And, might as well make things before the battle be as peaceful as possible. Don't worry, as soon as your up I'll be there so sleep well."

She blows Ben another kiss and goes out of the room. She looks around the hall way before quietly walking in the direction of her room. She looks at the time on a nearby clock and sees the time before she says,

" Oh my, it's quite late. Looks like, there will not be too much time to really rest up. Guess, me and Ben just got lost in time. Hehe, that's find though, the time was wonderful. If, only it did not have to end." Lacus walks around the hall before she hears a giggle as a voice then says," If that's how you feel sis, then why are you ending it? " Lacus nearly jumps up as she sees her sisters move out of the couch before Shion then says,"

My Lacus, your back late. Guess you really had a fun time tonight did you?" Lacus blushes as she tries to play it cool and says," I, could say the same for you two. I, did have a nice night, I just went to use the bathroom and walk off some stress. "

Sarah jumps up and says,"

Oh really? Then how come we saw Kos-Mos come back a few hours ago and refused to say what you were doing? The fact that she said she talked to you and conformed you were doing nothing was proof you were doing something. The old girl was always bad at hiding things. Plus, I can tell your butt naked under that robe Lacus!

"Lacus blushes and says," What, you two were waiting up for me? Don't tell me everyone else is hiding in the shadows , are they?

" Shion walks up and says," Relax Lacus, it's just us. We saw mom walk down the halls a few times but I think she gave up. Don't think it's a big secret though. Everyone knew you to were going to pull something, mom was nearly ready to eat her glove. " Sarah then goes over to Lacus and nudges her before she then says," So, come on, tell your siblings just how it went. "

Lacus looks annoyed and says," I, don't have to tell you anything Sarah." Sarah grins and says," Oh god, so you did more than just talk then eh? Come on, how was the chosen hero 's thrusting skill?"

Lacus angrily responds with,"

For your information, we did not have sex. We, did a lot of fun things but, sex was not one of them.

" Sarah has her jaw drop as she then says," I see, he was limp in the sack eh?

" Lacus glares at Sarah and says,"

Knock it off Sarah. He, was afraid of letting me down, and was very tired so he wants to save it for after the war is over. He, promised me he would make it great for me, and I believe him. Heh, to be honest I don't mind. We, had a wonderful date anyway and I am sure he won't let me down."

Shion looks amused and says," So, if it's so great why are you ending it now?"

Lacus shrugs and says," Well, Ben fell asleep , and he needs his rest for the coming battle. I should get some rest to." Sarah giggles and says,"

That's not what we meet Lacus. Why are you not spending what could be the last day there is with your man?

"Lacus looks defensive and twiddles her thumbs as she then says," Well, you know. I, don't want to cause any more problems. Ben is asleep now anyway, it won't really change a thing."

Shion walks up and says," You would be surprised Lacus. Just being there when he wakes up and seeing you with him might make him feel a lot bette

. Male ego's can be fragile but that's how it is." Lacus gulps and says," Its, not that I don't want to be with Ben but you know, mom will freak out, and it will create more un wanted tension.

" Sarah wags her finger at Lacus and says,"

Oh come on, show some guts sis! Everyone knows you two are crazy in love, there is no point hiding your love when it's so obvious. Or, is your love not as real as I thought?"

Lacus looks passionate as she then says," No, I love Ben with all my heart, that's as real as it can get. I, hey!" The Enji finds her sisters dragging her back to Ben's room before Sarah then says,"

Then embrace it all ready, and for once just stand by something with all of your heart! You suffered so much because you were worried about being liked by everyone so just do yourself a favor and be honest to yourself."

Lacus sees the door open and Ben still sleeping before she gives up and says," Well, I guess you got me there. I, don't want Ben to feel, hey!"

All of a sudden Lacus feels Sarah tickling her before her younger sister laughs and says,

" See it's useless to not listen to your sisters so just shut up and do it. Now Shion. "

Lacus puts her hands over her mouth to try not to laugh and wake up Ben, but as she does Shion grabs her arms, and Sarah then unties her robe! Sarah grins before she bends down and Shion pushes Lacus forward and trip over Sarah, causing Lacus 's robe to go flying off her as she rolls over in to the bed room!

The once more nude Lacus at once lands on her feet like a cat before she blushes and says

," What, do you two think you are doing? " She tries to grab the robe but Sarah gets between it and says,"

Oh don't even go there, you pranced around nude more than once with that killer figure in the old days remember? "

Shion grins and says," Don't freak out Lacus, you don't want to wake Ben up right? Look, we will send it with the breakfast tray if we have to all right?"

Sarah wags her finger and says," At the most think of this as are payback for being stupid the last few years ok? "

Lacus at last gives up before she sighs and says,"

Oh, all right you win. Just, if anyone asks tell them I just wanted to make sure Ben was ok, please?"

Shion nods and says," We will, we promise. Right Sarah?"

The youngest Raystar sister nods before she all of a sudden hugs her sister and says,

" Oh Lacus, it is great to have the fun true you back. Just relax and feel good about yourself for once like the awesome goofy yet adorable sister you are ok? Night.

" Her sisters leave and at once close the door before Lacus takes a deep breath before she then says,

" Goofy? That's it she is so donating her car when this is, "

She then hears mumbling and turns around before she sees Ben tossing and turning. While not in pain Ben is still mumbling before Lacus walks over and says,"

Oh Ben, are you ok?" Lacus is relieved to see Ben is still sleeping before she bends down on the bed and says,"

I guess, I was being lame again to try and go back on my word even for a moment. They were right, I might as well be honest with myself, and that means for better or for worst, I'll stand by my boyfriend.

" With that she joins Ben in the bed and gets right up to him. Ben instantly looks pleased as he rolls over and lands on her chest again before saying,

" Ah, that's where the exit was."

Lacus just giggles and says," Oh, you really like them do you? Heh, you're the best."

Lacus looks out the window one more time and sees more stars in the sky fading out in the distance before she grimaces and tightens her grip on Ben as she then says,

" Zannacross, ill never let you destroy this wonderful world. This love is far too powerful for you to destroy, I won't allow you to ruin it. For the sake of, everything ill,

* * *

"With that Lacus 's exhaustion catches up with her and she drifts to sleep in Ben's arms to enjoy what could be the last moment of relaxation before their ultimate battle begins. Now then, with this we leave the sleeping hero's to change the group one last time for the day, scouts honor, to another group that is preparing for this final battle, and its none other than King Atem and Master Myers! As we turn to the leader of the Enji Knights it seems he had neglected to take his own advice and was spending the entire night getting data with the rest of the staff to prepare for the battle as best as they can! At the moment they seem to have almost gotten a plan that gives them a window to victory and as King Atem yawns and walks over to Master Myers he then says,"

Well, how is it coming?" Myers chuckles and says," Now the simulations say we have a ten percent chance of victory. Something tells me it's not going to get much higher."

Atem grimly nods and says,

" Yes, there is no doubt this is going to be close. But, as long as there is hope, we cannot give up.' Myers responds with,"

Yes, we prepared as much as we could, not its time to see if all of it, are dreams and are struggles, will amount to anything. After coming this far I refuse to let us lose if we can do anything about it."

" Atem nods and says," Heh, from what I heard you cheated death two times in a day so I know that something amounts to a lot old friend. Yes, after everything we did, every try we made, we still failed to stop the worst case scenario, the revival of Chaos Zannacross Necron from coming to pass. Its times like this when I ponder just for a moment, if Zannacross is correct, if we can never overcome are sin. I know as the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom I should be better than this but, with half of my people all ready falling in to madness I wonder if I have all ready failed my duty.

" Myers chuckles and says," The fact that in a situation as bleak as this, that some people still have hope shows that is not true, at least in my eyes Atem.

No sane leader never has a second of doubt past his mind. You know, you remind me of your father. In the start, just as the Lylat Kingdom was established when he first was going to start his reign that as he saw all that has come after the ruins of the States of the United Lylat republic he wondered if he was truly worthy to lead so many, if he had just risen people's hopes up. I told him that he had gotten so many societies throughout the galaxies to agree to come to gather after near total chaos and anarchy, he must have done something right. I told him that people believed him because they agreed with his wisdom, and the only right thing to do was believe in himself. "

Atem nods and says," My father did say your friendship was one of the anchors that gave him the strength and courage to perform his role with unflinching resolve.

I think, having the support of the Enji Knights gave him the confidence he needed to keep going. "

Myers nods and says," Oh, it was nothing much, I just saw what was troubling him and did what I could to help him.

The Enji Knights were more or less founded on that basic idea. To help people, to insure they would not be oppressed, to bring understanding to the cosmos, that's why I founded the Enji Knights. However, as much as I thought I understood things I was blind when it mattered most. Xehamaru, Kira, two of the people that were so close to me, were people whose problems I could not see till they were too late.

"Atem nods and says," Don't feel bad, they were both very secretive people that hid there emotions form all. And, it seems that after recent events Kira was even more secretive then we were ever aware. I, heard about what happened Rodimus. To think, all of this time, he was plotting his own agenda to betray Zannacross himself and uproot him to make himself god and create his own new world. His ambitions, his desires were greater than we ever expected.'

Myers looks up as he then says,"

Yes, in the end, this world drove him mad and he hated it so much he wanted to destroy it all.

Only in the end, did I realize the true shape of his heart. How, could I be so blind to my own son's sorrow?

I, knew after the death of Shin he changed, I knew after Max vanished and he formed the Titans that he was growing more and more distant. Yet, even as I clearly saw him growing colder, more ruthless I refused to see he was descending in to madness, transforming in to a monster because I was afraid to face the fact that I lost both sons. I devoted everything to the Enji Knights, to spreading justice to the universe but in the end I could not even save my own family. "Atem puts his arm on the Enji Master's shoulder and says,"

Don't act like your responsible for his actions my friend, because that's not true at all. Believe me, I know full well the burden of leadership and I know to do it right it comes at a heavy cost. True, maybe you could have noticed more, but it's not like you did not try to help him. He could have reached out but instead he closed himself in and brought it in to himself to bring order to the universe. He, refused to trust anyone and at that point he was beyond hope. All things come at a cost, but when the price is too heavy that's when the act is a insane one. That is why we must do what we can to insure sanity prevails over the wrath of the insane, even if the attacker is an insane god. "

Myers nods and says,

" Yes, this whole crises was brought forth because people like Brad, Weil and others refuse to let go of their greed, and even relish in the suffering there greed cause. The pain that there greed causes gives birth to those like Kira, Xehamaru, Sephiroth, and all the others that hate the world so much that they will only be content with destroying everything. With this cycle of hate it does seem hopeless at times. But, what gives me hope is seeing how even in the darkest acts lights of kindness flare up, and build bridges of peace and understanding. Seeing the actions of Ben, Ezan, Lacus, Doug, all of the other Enji and brave men and women that have fought this war, and even Kira in his last moments have made it crystal clear to me that we can understand each other through the hatred and build a bridge to true peace. All we need to do, is last long enough to build it." Atem nods and says,

" I, understand what you mean Grand Master, and I to share that dream. And now, for all who share that dream, let us fight with everything we have to make sure the voice of all living things true wish is heard through this ultimate dark rage. We have done all we can, now we cannot even pray, all we can do is hope for the best. Heh, you should get some rest, you done more than your fair share of work." Myers yawns and says," I suppose I have time for a brief meditation cycle. I hope everyone else had time to relax, and find the answer to what they were fighting for."

With that Master Myers leaves the chamber, and now we leave them to go to the final start of today's program!

* * *

We now fast forward to the next day where Ben and Lacus have managed to sleep peacefully. Lacus has just awaked and sees that Ben is still sleeping soundly on her chest. She sees the time and sighs before she kisses Ben gently and says," Wake up sleepy head, we have work to do. "

Ben slowly wakes up and sees his lovers face right in front of him as he then says," Am I , still dreaming?"

Lacus rubs Ben's face and says," Sorry, dream time is over for now. I wish I could let you sleep darling, but duty calls and all that."

Ben nods and says," That's for sure. Oh well, at least I feel ready as ill ever be to do this. Er, just a little hungry though.

" Lacus giggles and says," Don't worry, I told the cooks all of the stuff you like for breakfast so at least you won't have to fight this fight hungry."

With that the two get dressed in to there Enji uniforms and as soon as they exit the door they see Hiryuumon! The digimon grins and says," Moring boss! You sleep well? Oh, what is Lacus doing?"

Lacus winks and says,

" Oh, just helping Ben and all. Are, they ready? "

Hiryuumon gets serious and says," Just about, they said the final briefing will start in an hour."

Ben looks confident and says," Then that's just enough time to get everything out of the way. Come on Hiryuumon, let's get in some breakfast. I promise you will lover the pancakes."

The Digimon responds with," If you say so boss, but to be honest for once I don't feel hungry. I guess, it's all hitting me now."

Ben responds with,"

Oh, you did not sleep well? Don't worry, I promise I won't let you die again. We will win this.

" His Digimon partner responds with," Oh I trust you Ben, don't ever worry about that. It's not fear really, just, excitement that this is the real final battle, and at last we are going to end the bad guys parade once and for all! Guess I am just glad I could make it this far.

" Ben pets the digimon on the head and says,"

And we will make it to the end, all of us."

Hiryuumon nods and says," That's for sure. It's been a long ride boss, but despite all the hassle it's been worth it. And that's because I believed in you from the start. I know it's had its ups and downs but I never doubted you where the guy who would become the hero who would save the universe, so its time Zannacross sees that to! "

Ben nods and says,

" Well, I guess the time for talking about are wishes is just about over, time to make them a reality. So, come on , let's end this to make sure we have a tomorrow to go back to. ."

Lacus takes Ben's hand and says," Lead the way Ben."

With his girlfriend in one arm and his pal in the other arm he walks off to at last decide the true outcome of his destiny once and for all. But, to fallow that path we will have to wait, because at long last, this is where the chapter ends! Yes, it was a romantic time to say the least, but everyone has prepared themselves, and now it's time to see if those feelings will mean anything in the onslaught to come! To find out if are hero's will be able to prevail, then there is nothing left to do but tune in next time for the ultimate explosive confrontation that kicks off next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter its simple enough, all that's left of the forces of good in the universe make one last charge to try and get in to Zannacross 's dimension to stop him from brining about Armageddon. However, the forces of darkness are more than ready to great them as Zannacross and his followers unleash the ultimate nightmare to show just what happens to those who stands in his way!

The final battle , the true final round of this long war gets under way so you don't dare want to be late for _**Chapter 190: The Final Battle Begins, Breaking through the Gate of Oblivion! **_

See you there! But, before we go, time for some authors notes.

Now, first of all, in the start, for those of you confused, don't fret, the real deal with the Supreme Being will be shown before the end I promise. Also, for those that are not aware of what the Omniverse is, its official discriton is. is the conceptual ensemble of all possible universes, with all possible laws of physics. In this context, the limitation of the definition of "universe" that it has only one set of "physical laws and constants that govern them," is expanded to include multiple sets of physical laws and constants, each expressed as a wholly or partially separate universe. So, in essence it's beyond the Multiverse and all of that, to show Zannacross is truly trying to control everything. Now, on a random note, I would just like to say that Xenogears is not out for the PS network in America and if you call yourself a RPG fan and have either a PSP, a PS3, and the cash needed I would say do yourself a favor and get it pronto so you can see what a true ultimate RPG is hehe. If, you're in the EU, er, well, hope you can get a US account or some other way around that, 0-0.

Lastly, Kohma, George the Orge and Botan were all cameos from the Yu Yu Hakkaso anime and manga.

All right, now on to the main, final issue. Yes, I made it clear that this chapter would be, mature , so, hope I pulled it off as I intded. Yes, I know your all likely annoyed that Ben and Lacus did not have sex, but, remember two things. One, Ben is not really that kind of guy to just, charge right in so to speak and, two, I am trying to keep this a teen rated story, I did not feel like one chapter should make the whole thing M rated. Er, I did make up for it by being plenty exotic. Now, maybe it's just me but I would like to hope while, it was exotic, it was still say, in the same vein as Titanic was exotic without, being past the limit of that raiding level. In essence I was trying to make the scène more emotional and passionate then sex oriented. I figured after everything Ben went through he deserved more than just a cake, god knows how long he was waiting lol. I guess I am one of those people who try and pass of the passionate beauty as something not as dirty, hopefully that's what came across. Also, yes, I am quite aware that the scene was, very, very long. But, even as I know that its long I do think such a lengthy scene was justified because Ben and Lacus had not really had such a close moment in the entire series and well, it was really the last time for such things till the end. Don't worry, I promise this will be the last time there will be such a long scene. So, hope despite how it might not have been what people were expecting everyone liked it enough to leave a review.

Thanks for the reviews previously, and, if I did cross the line, would the officials please let me know beforehand instead of banning me? I mean, Chad in Game Masters had that sex scene in his story while it was T rated for a while and his story seemed to be ok so since I did not even have any real sex maybe I am just being a tad para,( Lighting bolt strikes me down) Ow,,, that, hurt. Where was I? Oh right, well, that's all folks! I am the Nostalgic Critic and I remember it so you don't have to! Wait, something is off. Er, whatever , till next time! Change, you have any change? Oh come on spare a poor critic out!


	81. C 190: The Final Act of the Show of Fate

_**Chapter 190: Beginning of the End, Those on a Crash Collision With the Final Ultimate Darkness of Oblivion! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's were preparing themselves for what was no doubt going to be the final battle to decide the fate of all existence itself! With Cosmos's last act giving them the power to overcome their ultimate enemy Ben and co raided themselves as much as they could. However since it would take time for the tacticians to try and piece together a winning battle plan and them being lucky enough that Zannacross is not down their throats thanks to the combination of Cosmos's power, and the dark god being preoccupied with trying to merge all of existence and finding the mysterious other divine being that might be standing in his way the Supreme Being, are hero's find themselves with a little time for R&R! With one last chance to recover and get some fun in before their ultimate battle relaxed emotions came to their peak as both Doug and Ezan realized there true feelings for Aqua and Aeris respectfully.

Meanwhile Ben had a nice dinner with Lacus and her family back at her house, that got even more nicer for the couple as Lacus took Ben to her private place in the woods behind her house. Once there, despite a few unwanted interruptions and pauses Lacus and Ben at last managed to have a true bit of time to themselves, and showed without a doubt there was no doubt the love they shared was as real as possible as both of them revealed everything, both physically and mentally and there bound grew deeper still as they fully realized just why letting Zannacross was not a option! However, as happy as the heroic lovers felt, they knew that happiness would have to end for they had a destiny to fulfill.

Despite the respite from the grueling battles the situation could not be paused any longer unless they were willing to let the very fabric of the universe shatter! So with their minds and bodies as recovered as they can get, Ben, Lacus, Ezan, Doug, James, Cloud and all the other heroes are now ready to start the final battle of this ultimate cosmic war between good and evil to decide the fate of all life, and once and for all show what the true desire of living things are! Can they overcome this challenge, or will Zannacross prove everyone right and show that Cosmos's dream is just a foolish fantasy and that the will of the dark side is superior?

Only one way to find out, so let this clash between an unmovable object and an unstoppable force get under way! Battle routine set, and execute!

* * *

We begin today's chapter at the place where the good guys will be making their final preparations, and that would be none other than the entrance to the Enji castle of Hallowed Bastion. Its only minutes till the mission briefing is to begin and Master Myers along with a few others Lylat Generals like Marth and Prime and others like Fox, Samus , Ansem and the Maverick Hunters are all ready waiting outside for the others to arrive. Master Myers sees the sun rising, and seeing the very sky being distorted and glowing oddly before he then says," Well, at least the weather is good for a battle today.

" He is about to say more before he hears a chuckle and says,"

Its more than that Master Myers, today is good weather for victory.

"Ansem nods and says,"

Yes, if only we knew how this forecast would go." Myers is about to respond before they hear a voice chuckle and says," I would think the forecast is obvious father; the winds of victory will blow for us.

"Ansem turns around and sees a confident Ezan walking up the right set of stairs with Aeris, Cloud, Squall, Riona Irvine, Zidane, Garnet Beatrix and others behind him. Ansem smiles and says,

" Ah, I see you're reported to duty early as expected Ezan. Ah, your eyes look even calmer than I expected."

Ezan looks at Aeris briefly as he smirks and says,"

Let's just say, I reached a level of clarity last night that helped me see how things will go crystal clear. Failure to this mission is not an option. "

Zidane grins and says,

" Oh, is that so Ezan? I guess me seeing you and Aeris walking out of the dining hall going at each other like there was no tomorrow was just me seeing something? Well, there is a slight chance there might be no tomorrow anyway but point is, you were, OW!"

Squall stomps on Zidane 's tail before sighing and saying,

" Point is, your being a jackass Zidane. Glad you were able to understand what your heart was telling you. I know how difficult it can be to trust it."

Ezan nods as he then says," Thank you Squall. Yes, I think I learned enough through this war to not turn down a good thing when I see it.

"Aeris swats Ezan lightly on his right shoulder before she says,"

Oh, I am only a good thing? I admit Ezan, that kind of hurts since I thought I would at least be thought as a great thing."

Ezan chuckles and says," Oh, I was implying it was the top of what such a feeling could be Aeris.

" Aeris giggles and says," I know silly, that was sarcasm."

Ansem chuckles and says," Ezan, I am glad to see you have managed to open your heart a little. Just remember well, learning the tones of women can almost be as tense a ordeal as learning the moves of your enemy, and sometimes just as risky. When this is over, I'll teach you a few tricks I used to woo your mother.

" Myers laughs and says,"

Well, it seems that nearly everyone took my and King Atem 's advice and used this time not only to relax but, take the time to follow up on loose ends on one's heart and realize what the importance of today truly is.

" Sonic chuckles as he stenches his legs and says," Got that right. Good thing we just managed to squeeze some R&R in, gave us time to unwind from the insanity and stuff are faces, just in time for us to be able to focus for the new batch of full powered craziness to fallow! Something tells me its going to take all of the energy everyone of us has to make it out of this. "

Cloud nods as he says," Yah, seems like we only had enough time to heal are wounds only for them to get blasted up again but, at least we were able to realize why we had to overcome this.

"Vincent is besides him before the Ex member of the Turks then says," I would hope everyone had, because the time for reflection is over. Everyone better be ready, we don't have a second to spare."

Myers then says," We will begin shortly Vincent; everyone is not quite here yet. I just hope that no one got so relaxed that they overslept. "

Zero crosses his arms and says," You would think knowing your future is on the line you would not do anything to miss the boat so to speak. Then again, it is possible some people just did not want to show up today. Well, with what we were up against I can't blame them, mostly.

"Myers looks solemn as he then says,"

Yes, since we are well aware of the wrath are opponents can unleash, I can't blame them if they are afraid. I, would hope they would not let those fears consume them though. "

Fox looks annoyed and says," I am not saying I am not afraid either but there is no running from this battle. I would think all of us would be aware of that.'

Samus nods and says," I doubt any of the Enji would get cold feet now. Still, it is odd that I have not seen Ben yet. I did not think the kid would be late for this."

James arrives with a few others just in time to hear this before he says,

" Do not worry Samus, there is no way Ben will be running from this battle. If anything he is trying to make one of those dramatic entrances of his."

Before anyone can respond they all hear a sigh before none other than Ben's voice says,"

Oh come on James, way to ruin the build up! I was going to inspire everyone to go on and win to!

" With that everyone looks up to see both Ben and Lacus standing on the roof with Hiryuumon close behind them! Lacus pats the disappointed Ben on the back before she then says,

" Don't worry Ben, I think you will have plenty of chances later on." Ben grins and says,

" That's right, might as well give people confidence by actions anyway.

"With that Ben and Lacus land down besides everyone before James then says,

" Ah, knew you two were around here somewhere. Did you have a nice night?"

Lacus holds Ben's hand tenderly as she then says," Well, let's just say we did all we could to make the most of the time available to us the best it could be.'

Ben smiles and says," And because of it was the best night ever.

"Many of the other hero's look on in awe as Zidane then says,"

Oh really? I guess you two love birds could no longer contain yourselves eh? Just what did you do?"

Lacus blushes and looks down before Ben swiftly responds with, "

Sorry Zidane, it's a matter between a couple, I am sure you understand. "

Hiryuumon then looks curious and says," Oh come on boss, just what did you guys do last night? I figured you were going to get your rest but when I woke up and saw Lacus with you when you woke up today and, "

With that Ben quickly pats Hiryuumon on the back and says," And yes it was very nice of her to make sure I slept well Hiryuumon. Sorry, but couples have to leave a few things for themselves.

" Zidane laughs and says," Oh come on and admit you had hard core cuddling all ready, it's all over you two's faces!"

Ben coughs and says," If your thinking what I think your thinking Zidane then well, you're wrong because it did not happen.

Let's just say I respect and love my girlfriend well enough not to rush a good time.

" Zidane is about to go on before Ezan clears his throat and says,"

Well, as amusing as getting to the bottom of this is, I think we have much more pressing issues to address so that there can be a future of good times for us all in store."

Myers takes a deep breath and says,"

Your quite right Ezan. Everyone, it's time to embrace what is in store and get this started. Everyone, or at least nearly everyone seems to have come and we can no longer afford to wait. If everyone could come with me to the Command Center King Atem and the others are waiting so we can get this under way."

With that Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

All right, the moment of truth. "Ben looks around and says," Huh, I don't see Doug. You see him James?"

His teammate shrugs and says," I have not. He, could have just went in another way I suppose.

" Axel is laughing as he then says," More like he is still out cold. I don't care how tough he thinks he is, him his teacher Gouken and Aqua had chugged down enough drinks to knock out everyone that would live in a city building! Man that was some crazy contest last night, almost as amusing to watch as the Enji Budokai.

" James raises a eyebrow as he then says," Oh, what contest would this be?

"Before anyone can answer Gouken gives off a large bellow before the martial arts master walks up looking groggy and says

," What does it sound like lad? It was a contest to see who could drink the most liquor and keep their wits. Sadly I once more was overcome by the edge those with youth has.

"Ben chuckles and says,

" So, Doug had a drinking contest with you and Aqua? That, does sound like him. What was he trying to prove?"

Axel shrugs and says,

" Seemed like he was out to impress his new girl. From what I gathered the two decided they had some feelings, then wanted to have some drinks to see who was tougher. Too bad it all made Doug look like a fool when Aqua won."

The group is amazed at this before Hiryuumon then says,"

Aqua beat both Doug and his master in a drinking contest? I thought no human could out drink or eat Doug?"

Lacus giggles as she then says," Guess just another reminder of female fortitude. Do you know where they are now Gouken?"

His responds is,"

I, don't remember much lass, I have just woken up. I bet those two are off somewhere making the most of their new found feelings and what not. Ugh, I need some water. "

With that Ben looks amused as he sees Ezan and Aeris looking close as well before he then says,"

Seems like lots of people realized there true feelings last night. Well, all the more reason that we have to make sure Zannacross 's master plan goes down in flames! All right, let's get this victory campaign started shawl we?"

With that the others nod before the group goes off before in a matter of minutes everyone has moved in to the Command Center of the Enji Castle where King Atem, his staff and those like Doctor Robotnik and the rest of the Lylat Subcommittee are all ready waiting. As soon as everyone enters Atem smiles grimly and says,"

Hello energy one, glad you're here on time for there is no time to lose.

"Ben narrows his eyes and says," That bad huh? Whoa!

"Everyone then feels a tremor and Luke then says,"

What is going on? I thought that Imperia Golden Crystal Cosmos gave Lacus was strong enough from preventing Zannacross from setting foot here?"

Lacus looks worried as she feels the vibrate fade before she then says," I don't understand, I don't sense any disturbance in the force of the energy.

"Cloud's native Cid chuckles bitterly and says,"

Don't worry it's not your powers faltering Lacus, it's the rest of the universe that's getting more brittle then a stale pretzel.

"Myers nods and says,"

Sadly that seems to be quite the spot on summary. Are data predictions were correct and there is still time, but we truly have no time to waste or all will soon be lost. So with that, let the mission debriefing on what will one way or another be the final battle to this war start.

" With that Master Myers nods before Alia presses a button and the viewing globe turns on to display to show what seems to be a massive orb of many different colors. As everyone sees the display go on to full zoom, they are shocked to see the space around it be absorbed before they realize its where Zannacross is converging all realms and all of time and space together! Myers at once says,"

This is the space time anomaly that Zannacross has created that's center is where the world of Vandalgyon use to be.

After scanning the energy and with conformation from the celestial ones we have confirmed that this void of power is indeed merging Heaven, Hell, and all other realms to be reconfigured in to the new desired dimension of Zannacross's desire. What is more is that its are only way in to his new kingdom, and thus are only chance of stopping him."

Luigi then raises his hand and says,"

Um, excuse me if I missed something sir but, I think I missed something. If that void thingy is absorbing everything in existence how are we going to get inside without being ripped to tiny pieces? I don't think there is any warp pipe that can fit through there! "

Gabriel nods and says,"

Maybe so Luigi, but we know there should be a safe way to cross in to this dimension. And such means would be from the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal. As stated previously Cosmos diverted a great deal of power in to the gem and it should be enough to get us safely in to Zannacross's dimension. "

Hiryuumon grins and says," All right, form there we can at last take down Zannacross once and for all! Er, wait, how are we going to do that again? I hope that crystal we got from Cosmos changed things because I don't want to go through what happened last time we fought Zannacross ever again.

" Link crosses his arms and says,

" I admit I am not sure just how things have changed, since Zannacross now is even stronger then he was before. "

Axel chuckles and says," It does seem like more like our plan is just wishing for the best, even if we do have the power to take him down how are we suppose to kill someone who can't die?

" The Supreme Kai then says,"

True, as the essence of evil sin and darkness itself Zannacross is nearly impossible to destroy but that does not mean there is no way to stop him. To destroy his body would leave his spirit variable and that would mean we would have a shot at sealing him away again or something like that.

Also, it's entirely possible that trying to control all there is will leave even Zannacross weakened, and give us a better shot at overriding even him. No one says it's going to be easy, it could very well not only take all of our combined power, but the power of all other powers in the universe. However, there is simply no other alternative, we either do this or the universe as we know it dies.

" Vincent then says," Fair enough but what I was wondering is if Zannacross has all of this power and has domination over the rules of time and space itself what is to prevent him from going in to the past and stopping us?

" Kal-El then looks at the sky that is getting even more distorted above them before he says,"

Most likely the same reason we are not erased from existence as of now and that would be that thankfully for us Zannacross does not seem to as be in as total command of all reality as the impression he first gave. Maybe the remains of Cosmos's soul inside him or a outside force are interfering with him, or maybe the process of becoming in sync with all time and space is too much of a task even for the god of both light and darkness but whatever the reason is its clear that Zannacross is not having things go as easy as he assumed it would be, the fact that we still are around is proof of that. And, to answer your question of how to make sure Zannacross does not escape in to time if things further turn sour for him well, we will just have to make sure any rift in time he summons is closed before he can get in to it.

"Master Myers nods and says," Once more, it would be a understatement to say this would be the most difficult fight to win. Between not knowing just what rules and edicts the Master of darkness has made, the wrath of his minions and his massive power make no mistake, just one moment of error could be enough to have it be the end of everything.

" Ben narrows his eyes and grasps the Divine Mugen Nova tightly as he then says,"

Well, guess it means we will have to make sure we don't slip up even once. It may be a lot to handle but the only other outcome is something that is not acceptable to me at all."

Lacus nods and says," Don't worry Ben, we all feel the same. That's why we will all look out for each other to make sure that we don't have to lose anyone else right? "

Ben grins and says," Got that right Lacus, all though, I'll be watching your back most of all. No doubt Zannacross and his goons will likely be after you the most with how much trouble you caused him. "

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry Ben, I know you will protect me. Of course it's not that I don't plan on pulling my own weight, I'll do all I can to protect everyone.

"Ben flicks back some of his girlfriends hair before he then says," Oh Lacus, you're so adorable when your determined.'

With that the two kiss again and Zidane sees Ben start to put his hands on Lacus tightly before he chuckles and says

," Oh come on, I know your happy to have a girlfriend Ben but please don't tell me your going to be one of THOSE couples are you?"

Ben and Lacus both look flustered as Ben shrugs and says," Come on, can't I just be like this for a little while? It, feels nice after all."

With that Lloyd then says,"

Well, just hope you can keep your focus during the battle Ben because like they all said, seems its clear it's going to be insane. Well, guess we will just have to make sure you get your chance at pulling this off. You two may be are best hope but that does not mean we are just going to let you get all the credit!"

King Atem nods and says,

" Yes, this battle will take everything that every one of us has to win. The space armada composed of all the forces in the universe that are left will deploy to insure you all can get through in to your destination.

All though its clear they won't be able to do much in the full face of the empire's onslaught, everyone in the fleet is ready to give everything they have, even there life if it means are victory. While, I hate sending valiant hearts to their doom, we have little choice but to minimize the damage of this cataclysm the best we can. All ready the worlds lost to Zannacross are increasing by the hour, by the minute.

Entire galaxies, and every thing in them living or otherwise is being erased without mercy. Even the very fabric of time is becoming unstable. Are best estimate is that if we do not stop are enemies plans twenty four hours by now; there will be nothing left to fight for.

"Sonic shrugs and says," So, one in a zillion shot at victory eh? Sounds like the usual odds, nothing to worry about! "

Kirby nods and says," That's right, no matter how bad it is we can take it!"

Mario nods as he wipes some dust off his hat and says," That's a right, if there was any time for us hero's to do are job it's a now! So come on everyone, lest give it all we got!

" Yoshi nods and says," Don't worry Mario, Yoshi will be fallowing Ben and Mario to the end!"

Bowser gulps as he then says," That's right, it's clear if anyone can pull this off its you chosen guy, might as well go all the way.

" Ben nods as he then says," Don't worry everyone, I will fulfill my destiny no matter what! No matter what happens, no matter how powerful Zannacross gets, no matter what vile scheme he tries to weave to win, ill stop him! So everyone please put your faith in me and help me one last time."

Cloud nods and says," Don't worry Ben, no matter what the dangers are we are team mates that will stand by you to the end.

"James nods and says," That's right, anything we can do to contribute to your success we will do without hesitation. After all, true friends are there for each other even in the worst of times, and now seems to fit that situation nicely. "

Ezan nods as he then says,

" Yes, don't think this day will be remembered only for your actions, history will show we all have hopefully managed to grasp some glory.

" Ben grins as he then says," Oh don't worry, I know how vital each and every one of you are to me, and the mission. I am counting on all of you, so let's go Justice Force and make sure everyone can continue to have a future!"

With that his friends all nod with courage before Atem then says,"

Yes, with everything and everyone as ready as we will ever be and with our plan set, all that's left is to go through with it. The final preparations and individual plans will be given shortly, and after I give one final speech to what remains of the public the mission will begin. May the force of light be with you all, in two hours we will see if it will be enough. I pray, that this will not be the last time we see each other, good luck.

"With that King Atem nods before everyone making their final preparations.

Ben sees Zero is one of the many getting ready before he finishes talking to Alia before he then says,"

Well, guess this is it, all or nothing. Well, at least knowing we have a shot is good enough for me."

Megaman is besides him and says,"

Yah, although I would feel better if we had more than a slim shot at winning. I mean, we know that this Imperia Golden Crystal has the power to oppose Zannacross, but what if he finds a way to break that power? "

Protoman throws his scarf back before he then says," It's true, are chances at winning this are more than a little dismal Rock. But, thinking its hopeless is not going to help any.

"X nods and turns to his older yet younger looking brother and says," That's right, I believe in Lacus, and the faith Cosmos had for us. That's more than enough for me."

Axl chuckles and says," Well, guess we will find out if it is soon enough anyway.

" Zero shrugs and says," Well stop stalling and help us make sure everything is ready Axel!

" The red haired Dark Enji hears this and says," What you need me for blonde?"

Zero rolls his eyes and says," No, I meant Axl not you. God damn it, always a pain when so many people have the same name.'

Axel and Axl both chuckle before going off and after this Lacus sighs and says,

" I would, hope that my power would be more of a reassurance, I tested it out and it did seem to work.

" Ben pats Lacus on the shoulder and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, you gotten a grasp on the power Cosmos gave you and it's the best you can do.

" Lacus nods and says," I know, it's just if only there was a little more time to get a handle on the power, just a little time more to make sure that everything was fine. But, I guess beggars can't be choosers and we will just have to manage with what we got."

Ben is about to say something before he thinks of something and grins before he then says,"

True, but, what we got might be able to be more flexible then it would seem Lacus. Just a sec, let's see if this can work."

With that Lacus is shocked to see Ben at once dash to Master Myers and King Atem to talk to the Enji leader about something. After a minute of talking Lacus sees Myers pat Ben on the back before Ben grins and dashes over to Lacus and says,"

All right, it will work Lacus!

"Lacus looks perplexed as she then says,"

What will work Ben? Did, I miss something?" Ben grins and says,"

Nope, I just thought of something that might be able to grant your wish Lacus. You, remember after Kira made his true intentions clear and Master Myers gave me some personal training that allowed me to train the amount of one year in a day and learn Kaio Ken and get stronger in the process?"

Lacus thinks for a moment and says,"

Oh yes, it was the Hyperbolic time chamber yes? Why would, oh wait, you're not thinking about taking me to train there are you?"

Ben shrugs and says," Well, there is little for us to do in these two hours but wait any way right? Every minute in here is six hours in there, that would give us a month to train your new powers, and my powers while we are on it. "

Lacus looks around as she then says," Well, it is always better to be safe than sorry, but, at a time like this is it ok to go off now? What, if Zannacross already absorbed that dimension, what if something happens when we are away?"

Ben looks calm as he then says,"

Don't worry, I all ready asked Master Myers and he said it was ok as long as we make sure we are out on time. The chamber is not truly another dimension, just an enclosed area of space where the passage of time flows differently and at the very worst people will be on standby to let us know if something happens. So, what do you say Lacus? "

Lacus closes her eyes before a few seconds' later winks at Ben and says,"

All right, sounds like a good idea partner.

"Ben nods and grabs his girlfriends arm as he then says,"

All right then, there is literary not a second to waste so let's go! Hiryuumon, Cloud, James, I'll be back at the docking bay with Lacus two hours from now. If, I am not around by that point you know where to get us."

James nods and says," All right, just spend your time wisely guys."

Hiryuumon nods and says,"

That's right, I'll be right behind you so I can be right outside the door and make sure this time you're not late boss!"

Lacus giggles and says," Well, make sure you can fallow us if you want to do that Hiryuumon. See you soon guys!"

With that Ben and Lacus waste no time and fly out of the window to reach their destination as quickly as possible. Ezan notices this and sighs before he then says,"

They better be serious about this and not just be using this time to fool around."

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ezan, I think they know what they are doing. "

Aeris nods and says,"

More than anything they want their love to last, so they won't do anything that will jeopardize it being taken away from them. Come on, let's make sure everything is ready."

With that the group goes off to make there truly final preparations but for now we leave them to see if are star duo can pull of this last minute slow down of final preparations!

* * *

And so the scene is now Ben and Lacus landing at the edge of the holy castles lake and as Ben is dashing to the entrance of the Cave of Remembrance and all ready getting the secret Ben then turns to Lacus and says,

" So Lacus, just what kind of training do you think you will need to do anyway?"

The responds he gets is a shrug and says,"

Well, I guess just more time to learn how to use the energy properly so I can be at full power longer. I, hope you don't mind being my testing dummy, I'll make sure I don't go overboard."

Ben gives her a thumbs up before he then says,"

Don't worry too much, I can take quite a beating, not that I am supporting for are relationship to turn in to such a, dominatrix turn. That kind of thing always kind of disturbed me. "

Lacus giggles and says," Something always gave me that stuff did not flow well with you. Oh well, with this time I guess I can help improve you to, maybe do something about that flexibility problem of yours. Do you think, you could teach me some of the things Master Myers and Max taught you? I am not sure just how much it will change my odds, but, everything we can use is helpful right?"

Ben nods and says," I'll be happy to teach you all I know Lacus, although some of the stuff Master Myers taught me were skills made just to fit my fighting style and I am not sure just how much I will be able to properly teach again."

Lacus winks as she then says," Don't worry, I am sure there will be enough time for me to get it, I am a quick study after all."

Ben chuckles and says," That's for sure, a month of just this kind of training is more than enough time with such an ace student haah. "

Ben then realizes the possible awkwardness of the situation as he then gets embarrassed and says,"

Oh god, I just realized how fast I pushed this on you Lacus, I did not even think about you having a problem of a month with just the two of us. Er, if you want to train with someone else or something that's,

" Lacus puts her right hands middle and ring finger on Ben's lips to quite him before she smiles and says,"

Don't say anything else, because there is nothing more to be said in the matter. It's sweet of you to worry about that but I promise you its fine. Between are training and all the catching up we can do I have no doubts the month will fly by. Besides, with what's at stake, not taking any choice that will make us as ready as we can be would be quite irresponsible. To be honest I am not sure why no one else is using this."

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, this chamber is usually sealed off from general use, I was the only one besides the Masters given access to the chamber since it can be dangerous if you go in alone. Besides, I suppose most people have reached their limit more or less and are content enough with how they stand."

His girlfriend responds with,"

Everyone, well, mostly everyone in the Command Center seemed to have eyes with little to no regret in them. That's just how much faith in us, the faith that we have a chance at winning this is Ben."

Ben squeezes the pretty Enji Knight's arm and says,"

Well, hate to disappoint them right ? Your right, everyone believes we can do this, and I won't fail them! Huh, you know, it was odd but I did not see Doug at the meeting at all."

Lacus nods and says,

" Your right, Aqua was not present either. I, would not think either of them would be ones to back down from the battle. Maybe we just did not see them? There was quite a lot of people in that room so they could have just, oh?"

Lacus and Ben have went down all the stairs and were about to turn to enter the time compressed chamber itself, only to hear footsteps and step back with caution! However the moment of worry the two feel is quickly replaced with shock as they see none other than the dirty pair of Aqua and Doug in front of them before Lacus raises an eyebrow and says,

" Or I guess it's very possible they could just be for some reason right here."

Ben sees both Doug and Aqua have their cloths torn and many bruises over there body before he then says," Doug, Aqua, what's going on? Where you two attacked?

"Doug just chuckles and wipes some sweat off his brow before he then says,"

Hey buddy, long time no see. Ah, don't worry we only got theses lickings from each other. Man, you two are a site for sore eyes."

Lacus is confused for a second before she then says,"

Wait, were you two just in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? I thought you just said access was restricted Ben?

" Ben crosses his arms and says," I thought it was. I, am glad you're all right guys, but I did not think you two would be the type to try and get last minute training in."

Aqua giggles and says,"

Me either to be honest Ben, to be honest it was all kind of an accident that we were there at all."

As Doug sees the couple in front of him both looks confused he laughs and says,"

More like the result of drunken stumbling gone rampant bro. See, me Aqua and Gouken had a drinking contest the night, well, that was last night to you. I won, but we were all pretty wasted at the end and all I can really remember was a hazy vision of Gouken yelling at me to not waste my talent and for us to improve are team work. Next thing I remember both me and Aqua where in that crazy dimension. As soon as we got over are hang over we figured we might as well make the most of it and train so we would have a better shot at being able to personally shut up those demon hot shots.

"Ben nods and says,"

Well, Gouken use to be a Enji Master so I guess that makes sense. You two really did not mind training for nearly a year alone so suddenly?

"Doug cracks his neck and says,"

You know me Ben, I always am quick to dealing with the situation. Maybe I nearly reached the peak of what I can do but I tried to go further anyway. Luckily I had one hell of s sparing partner to put me on the ropes."

Aqua nods and says," If I could get stronger just a little, it was worth it to me. Thankfully we were both able to help each other improve on are weaknesses.

"Ben grins as he then says,

" I see, I am glad to see you two were able to get such a good time out of it.

" Doug chuckles and says," Oh you can say that again buddy. So, I take it you two are looking to tidy up your skills before the big game to? I figured it's rather close to the fight though right?"

Lacus nods and says," It is, but we still want to train the amount of a month to see if we can improve on a few things. "

Aqua nods and says,"

Well, good luck you two. I, guess we will get caught up to speed, and make final preparations.

"Doug nods and says," Yup, it's been a while, but it's time to do this once and for all. I don't care how bad the odds are, we are going to win this thing! "

Ben nods and says," That's for sure. All right, even with time being slowed down we don't have a moment to lose so, we better get a move on.

"Doug grins and says,"

Take it easy man, I understand. Just do your best and make sure you get out on time, we nearly missed the boat ourselves with us being so caught up in , many things.

"Aqua swats Doug on the head and says," Come on Doug, they don't have time for those, trivial facts. Good luck you two.

" Lacus smiles and says," Thanks, see you two soon!"

With that Doug grins as Ben and Lacus walk to the entrance to their training grounds and says,"

Oh yah Ben, nearly forgot, but did you have a fun time last night?

"Ben chuckles and says," Heh, best night ever. Now, if you excuse me, I have to prepare to beat down a god."

With that Ben and Lacus don't waste a second and go on to enter the Hyperbolic time chamber. As Lacus sees the massive white vastness of the room in front of them she then gasps and says,"

Oh my, it really is not what I expected. It's so, simple.

" Ben walks up and says,"

Don't worry, it may not be a resort but there are beds and food and the rest of the basics, all we need to not have to worry about anything else but getting this done right. So, might as well start right away. How would you like to start Lacus?"

Lacus looks up before she looks amused and says,"

Well, I might as well start off with the most crucial things of all, and that's seeing the extent of the limits of my current power. So Ben, how about you power up to full strength and slash me with all you have.

" Ben is shocked as he then says," What, you want me to hit you Lacus?"

Lacus giggles as her holy aura flares up and says,

" Not me, my energy barrier. If, I can block your full strength, that means I should be able to endure whatever wrathful attack Zannacross can throw at me. "

Ben nods and says," I see, all right, just give me a sec.

"Ben focuses his energy, and then calmly powers up to his full strength once more. As his hair turns golden and spiky and he gets in to a fighting stance he notices the entire area is shaking before he chuckles nervously and he then says,"

It's harder than I thought to power up to full strength without being angry, plus I am nervous about breaking the whole thing."

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry, it is just another thing for us to work on. I ll use my power to insure the area remains unharmed so you can go all out. All right, I am ready for all you got to give me Ben! "

Ben closes his eyes as the Divine Mugen Nova surges with power before he takes a deep breath and says,"

All right, just make sure to tell me if it's too much. Here I go Lacus!

" He jumps right in to the air and prepares to bring the golden blade down before he sees Lacus at once have a wall of light form around her before Ben then says,"

Shin Divine Flare Edge! "With that Ben slashes the barrier and the impact causes a powerful explosion of energy! As Lacus falls to her knees she sees the barrier still stands and grins before she then says,

" Don't worry about hurting me, I promise I can take getting roughed up a little. Come on, you're not willing to let anything Zannacross throw at you overwhelm you are you Ben?"

Ben responds with a surge of power and then says,"

No way!" Ben then has his energy explode before he unleashes more power, and Lacus sees her shield begin to crack! This makes her try harder as she then says,"

That's the spirit. No way am I going to give in either, I will not let any amount of darkness overwhelm me! No matter what I, won't fail this time! I can't afraid or, AH!"

With that Lacus realizes her doubt has cost her as Ben was able to slash through her barrier! At once Lacus is blown away from the force of the blow and tumbles a few feet. Ben at once gets worried and flash steps right to her side as he powers down and says," Oh no Lacus, are you all right?"

Lacus at once smiles as she then says," Don't worry, you did not hit me that was just the force of energy collided in to me. I was sloppy and let my own inner thoughts distract me. I am not sure if it's good you can cut through my barriers this easily or bad. Oh?

"Lacus notices that Ben slashed right through the lower part of her armor around her stomach before she giggles nervously and says,

" Er, that was a little too close."

Ben nods and says," Sorry about that, I'll try and hold back so I don't ruin your armor."

Lacus sighs and says," We can't afford to play around with training gloves Ben, we have to rise the training to the highest level we can if it's to mean anything. If you're that worried about messing my armor up then, I'll make this easier for you.

" With that Lacus casually unzips her Enji outfit from her neck and peels it off her shoulders and then steps out of it. Ben is shocked how causal she is at throwing the outfit to the side and discarding her pink bra and underwear with them without a moment's hesitation before she then goes on to turn to Ben and put her hands on her hips as she smiles and says,"

Now then since you don't have to worry about damaging my outfit are you ready?"

Ben, blushes as he steps back in front of his renewed nude girlfriend and says,"

Um, I am ready if you are Lacus. Er, but, are you sure it's safe to fight this, poorly protected Lacus?"

His responds is a wink as the girl then says,"

Oh please, with the level of strength are powers are going to have any armor would not last long. Don't worry; the spirit armor I am covered with at full power is a good enough defense anyway. So come on, bruises will heal no sweet so let's try this again!

"Ben chuckles as he then says,' Well, if that's what you feel like then that's fine with me. I do admit it might be just a tad hard to focus when your body is being so, whoa!"

In an instant Ben is shocked to see the Oath Keeper right at his throat with a amused Lacus right on top of him, her feet perched on his shoulders and her head smiling upside down in front of his face before she then says,"

Oh Ben, you know if I was not your lover I could have had a easy time killing you before you could get your act together right? And, if Zannacross has one such tramp of a minion willing to pull such a low stunt then we could be in trouble so that's why I figured while you train me I could help you deal with coping with being able to fight against a female body in its full glory. Its, not like I want you to not admire my body anymore but, if we find evil clones looking like me or other female fatal ill feel safer knowing your more prepared. If I can just get you to be able to focus even in the face of such beauty then I'll be happy."

As she then kisses Ben in the lips and then leaps off him Ben just chuckles and says,

" Lacus, you know you really are a abnormal gal."

Lacus shrugs as she bats some hair away and says," Well, I think that would be obvious by this point. It's thanks to you I realized I don't have to be ashamed of being different though.

"Ben laughs and says,"

Don't worry, like you said I don't seem to be the most normal kind of guy anyway, and all this does is make me love you even more. Well then, this will make this even more interesting I suppose. I, am not sure I am ready to train naked just yet.

Although, I guess I managed all right that one time I trained with Max." Lacus raises a eyebrow and says," You, trained naked with Max? "

Ben realizes what Lacus might be thinking before he gets tense and says,"

Oh no, it was not like that at all. It was just, one day , after I did not back down when I should I got beaten around threw some mud. I was worried my mom would kill me if I got them even more dirtier so Max told me to quit moaning and wash them . I tried to, but, I did not realize how lose a rock was, till I fell down the river. Needless to say, I had to spend the rest of the night hiking back up with absolutist nothing on in the cold night while Max slept. It, was not to bad once I calmed down, all I ran in to was a snake and, it was a close call but I came up on top. Er, point is, I do have some experience fighting with the barest level of equipment, its not fun, especially when the groin because a target. No matter what, just promise not to target my custom parts ok Lacus? Its, kind of hurts more then a women can image.

"Lacus giggles as she then says," All right, though you should know that from what I seen, a women going through child birth experiences much more pain then all the times a man gets hit in the crotch in his life."

All right then, get ready Ben! Let's see if you can stop my advances before I tag you."

Ben grins and says," All right Lacus, if you're sure this is how you want to do this, just make sure you don't have any second thoughts about this.

" Lacus has her holy energy surge as once more angelic wings form out of her back as she then says

," Don't worry, between being a angel and the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside me I am no frail damsel Ben. "

Ben sees the love of his life extend her wings before he then says,"

Oh wow, I never realized the wings where a part of your body, I just thought they were just like a extra part of your armor or something.

"Lacus giggles as she then floats up in the air and says,

" Well since I seem to be a real angel that would mean I would have real wings right? Like Collette I can store and compress them in my back, but they are as solid as any part of my body."

Ben then lightly touches her right wing before looking amazed and says,"

Oh wow, it feels like a soft feathery carpet or something."

Lacus giggles as she playfully swats Ben's nose with her wing and says,"

Oh Ben you're a riot, you almost looked more amazed at my wings then the rest of the parts of my body."

Ben grins and responds with,

" Well, maybe a little. After all, as great as the rest of your body is Lacus, it's not like every man can say his girl has angel wings to.

"Lacus then jumps back as she then gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

True enough. All right, break time is over let's resume training! Don't think you can let your guard down with me Ben, or ill have you in to submission before you can blink.'

Ben nods as he then says,

" Oh don't worry; I know how deadly you are Lacus. You are just about as good a fighter as I am, I don't know why you're still so hard on yourself."

Lacus smiles as her energy lights up the entire area before she then says,"

I guess, I just hated being thought as one of those women that were too weak and had to be bailed out all the time. I, let down people enough, but this time I will live up to everyone's expectations. All the people that are terrified of Zannacross and are worried that doom has all ready befallen the entire universe, by the time we get out I want to inspire people that they can count on us to end the nightmare of the darkness forever!

"Ben then gets serious as he then says," Well Lacus, if you're that serious, then show me that resolve the old fashion way, with the passion of your soul burning through your fists!"

Lacus nods and says," That's just what I had in mind. So, let's see how long you can last before I manage to destroy those cloths of yours darling,ready or not here I come! Radiant Storm!"

With that Ben sees Lacus unleashes dozens of flower funnels around him before she then has an energy ribbon form in her free hand before he gets ready and says,"

Don't think it will be that easy to tag me Lacus. Oh well, let's go!"

With that the couple begins their hardcore sparing match as Ben deflects incoming energy blasts and instantly blocks his sparing partner's right kick. However, as Lacus then goes on to jump up and grapple Ben's arm with her other knee she then proceeds to hurl Ben to the ground! However, even as this match is starting to heat up in many ways, we now leave this training session to give the Enji some privacy as we now leave this area of condensed time to go shift are focus on what is causing the hero's to push themselves so hard in the first place!

So now we, huh? Er, come along now ( drags audience with cane)

* * *

Ahem, now outside the Hyperbolic time chamber we now fast forward to just about two hours since Ben and Lacus have entered and where the forces of good are just about ready to get this final battle started. The fleet, which has been called the united forces of the Universe for the mission is just about to get ready to take off. But before they do King Atem is in the middle of giving a speech to the many citizens of the universe that are still with their wits' about the coming battle. At the moment Master Myers and Fox are ones of the many seeing Atem getting ready to start the speech and Fox just sighs as he then says

," No disrespect to his majesty but is now really the best time for political actions? In the end the only thing that will matter is if we win or not.

" Myers shrugs and says," True Fox but, it is important for the people to see that there leader has not forsaken them, that this war is not over yet. Since Zannacross gets all the more power from those who are consumed with despair any person that we are able to encourage will tilt the scales slightly more in are favor and as you know full well, we need all the help we can get to win this.'

Fox shrugs and says," Let's hope it works out."

With that everyone then sees the news channels switch on to ruler of the Lylat Kingdom before he begins his speech. And with that Atem clears his throat and says,"

Hello everyone, I know to say it's been a intense few days is a understatement. There has been a lot of rumors going on and while reports have been made, I just want to inform everyone just what the current situation is. I think everyone is aware that the rumors are true, Chaos Zannacross Necron, the Shin Emperor of Darkness has been freed after millions of years of imprisonment. The fact that a quarter of population of living beings in the entire universe were killed in a instant by his command proves that sadly his existence is no fabrication. As if that were not bad enough the rumors of his conquest of heaven, and the supreme queen of light Cosmos herself are sadly quite correct.

What is more, the fact that planets are being erased in to nothingness itself is all the conformation needed that Zannacross's desire to destroy all of the known universe is being attempted as we speak. However, despite the truth to theses grave facts I want everyone who can hear and see me, everyone who is afraid that it's the end of days to know that is not the case, not yet.

Despite the power Zannacross welds he is not the uncontested winner of this war, not yet. Even if Cosmos has indeed fallen her will, her essence has not been totally dominated by the ultimate master of darkness, for Cosmos has given some of her power to Lacus Raystar, and it's enough power to oppose the emperor of evil's will. Even as Zannacross may have overcome Cosmos and the angels, it does not mean he cannot be stopped.

Cosmos has entrusted the destiny of all there is to her champions Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar and their friends because unlike Zannacross she believes in the worth us mortals have. It is true that are sin, are anger and hate is what allowed the followers of Zannacross to free him, and it is also true that we foolishly make the same mistakes time and again because we are not as aware of our history as we should be. But it is also true that as a society there is more to us then greed and selfish desires, even now the darkness is not the superior force within the majority of us!

It's true that the seven sins, are lust, are greed, are gluttony, are short sided tendencies, are pride, and are hate, and are inability to put them aside for the greater good has caused countless pain, and many wars that brought misery and kept the wheels of vengeance turning. However, despite this darkness the reason we have not been destroyed by it is because all this time despite the pain are light is stronger than that!

The virtues that are the true desires of so many of us, are love, are prudence, are desire to help those we care about, are courage to fight for what we believe in, and so many others have managed to get us through the dark times. True not everyone is strong enough or selfless enough to be able to control their weakness, and sometimes the deception of one evil being can mislead entire societies in to darkness.

Yes, sometimes it can cause one selfish act to ruin entire planets and sometimes we take the easier way rather than face the reality of the situation, even if it ends up being a tragic mistake. But even if that is a undeniable fact of our history, another fact is that it's just as easy for a single act of courage or kindness to inspire entire nations to greatness, and for the determination of those that seek to build a better future to overcome great odds and injustice when luck and the backing of those that can understand them .

Thus, despite the long history of our mistakes, we have slowly build a path to a better world where we can be free of this long cycle of darkness and violence. Maybe it won't be a perfect paradise like Zannacross demands of us, but it will be our world built by our selves, not one where we are just chips in a computer running a desired program of a master unit! The time for everyone of us to decide if we want to be govern by are fear and are failings or overcome them to move forward to prove we are not slaves to our own sin is now!

So I plead with every one of you to not give in to despair! The Enji Knights, and all the other heroes bravely risking everything to stop Zannacross are about to engage Zannacross and his forces in the final battle of this war. I ask everyone to trust in the faith of are hero's. Ben Auro has proven time and again he is indeed the worthy champion of the light, the one who can truly save the cosmos from the ultimate wrath of evil.

So, with that I once more plead for everyone to not give up hope, and believe in are warriors of light so that they know they have the support of the people they have sworn to protect.

All the planning has been done, and all that's left is to see just what we mortals can do to defy the fate labeled on to us. Just remember, ultimately only one 's self can truly decide what their life is. So now, let us all define what are memories, are desires, are dreams, are courage, are resolve, and are very lives truly mean. Stay safe my people, as safe as anyone can be in this hour of judgment.

"With that his broadcast ends and the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom then says,"

Well, if the people of the Lylat Kingdom have ever believed in me, hopefully they will listen to me now."

Ansem pats Atem on the back and says,"

Do not fret my friend, you did the best you could to do your job in this direst of times. People seek leader's primary to be guided to do what they cannot do alone, to lead them out of the darkness to better times in unity. The fact that your words spoke true even during this time of supreme crises, even with heaven itself and Cosmos concurred , the fact that you did not give up hope should hopefully inspire enough people to hold on to their own.

" Mahado nods and says," Yes, I have never seen a finer speech throughout the entire history of political speeches. Rest assured, you have proven to be not just the leader the people of the Lylat Kingdom want, but the leader they need."

Atem chuckles and says," Well then, it seems I did all I could do. I am just sorry there is not anything else I can do."

Master Myers nods and says," Don't worry King Atem, leave that to us. Now, it's time we do our job. Is everything set?"

He turns to Master Eraqus and the Enji Master then says," Yes, all ships are ready to depart. All that remains is your command."

Ezan is near them and snickers as he then says,"

Where is Auro? Don't tell me the blasted coward got cold feet.' Cloud then says," I hope those two did not get lost in time, we should, oh?"

Cloud then sees Ben and Lacus land on the ground besides him as Ben at once says," Don't worry Cloud Sensei, there is no getting off this train we are on right? Sorry for the delay, we did not get lost in time, just nearly confused in it."

James then sees that Ben and Lacus both have slightly longer hair and are wearing custom designed golden battle armor made for them by the angels themselves before he then says,"

Ah, so I take it that you two both made the use of your extended time?"

Lacus winks as she then says," Oh, not a second of it was wasted I promise. Now, we both feel that we are ready to defy fate itself to finish this fight in are victory."

Doug crosses his arms and says," All righty, if there is nothing left to do here what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"

Ezan then nods as he then says,"

Yes, we done all the waiting, all the preparation we can afford. It's time to see if an omnipresent opponent can be defeated."

Ansem chuckles as he then goes up to Ezan and pats his son on the shoulder before he then says,"

Just don't try to do anything insane Ezan. No matter what happens, this is not the end, only the beginning my son. There, is still so much for us to catch up on, for us to do.

"Aeris winks and says," Don't worry Ansem, ill make sure Ezan comes home alive, no matter what.'

Ansem chuckles and says,"

Thank you Aeris. Ezan, you're lucky to have run in to such a fine lady, make sure you don't forget how lucky you are less it slips away before you realize how important it is to you."

Ezan looks flustered before he then says," Don't worry, I won't let this world of ours, or any of the things that are in it be erased by such scum.

"Ben grins and says," All right, now that everyone has made their final good buys, let's be off." Before he can move he hears a chuckle before a voice then says,"

Oh come on, don't think your forgetting something boy?"

Ben turns around and sees both his parents and Lacus's family walking up. Ben grimaces and says,"

Oh, sorry dad, guess I just got caught up in the moment. Don't worry; I am coming home from this, no matter what I am not planning on going down as a martyr!

"Ben's mom gets teary eyed as she then says,"

Oh, to think my son would be the best hope of the entire universe, fighting the ultimate evil god! I am so proud of you Ben, you grown so much. Please, please, just be sure that you survive, you have to survive! " Ben finds his mom nearly tackling him before he then says,

" Don't worry, I will win this mom, trust me. I am the true chosen hero, and I will do what I am suppose to do and, AH!"

He finds his dad is hugging him to before his dad says,"

Oh, think you're a big shot huh boy? You're my son, no matter how strong you get you're still my son you understand me?"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Cut it out dad, your making me look lame in front of everyone."

Ben's dad just laughs and says," Don't fight it Ben, that's what fathers do to their son! No matter what, you're never going to get away from it, from who you are.

" Ben sighs and says,"

Well, I guess if things turned out this way, it could not have been that bad. All right, we really have to go now so, see you guys later, I promise."

With that Lacus then hugs her family and says,

" Thank you everyone for believing in us, I love you all.

"Jane sobs and says,"

Oh Lacus, you have become such a great lady, please come back dear!

"Sarah giggles and says,"

Just don't come back till you teach Zannacross his lesion sis!"

Lacus nods and says," Oh, you can count on that.

"With that everyone feels another shock-wave before they see the sky gets even more distorted and the single large red star that is the space time anomaly get even larger before James then says,"

That's it, we don't have any time to waste!

"Ben nods and says,

" Let's go save the universe people." With that at last the defenders of justice go off to their ships to get their ultimate battle underway and as the fleet prepares to take off Atem then says,"

Godspeed everyone, it will take a miracle if all of you can return safely but, never the less I hope you can pull it off."

Ben's dad laughs and says," Don't worry about that your majesty, if anyone can pull a miracle, my son made it clear it's him."

Erich nods and says,"

Yes, the courage to dream and make the impossible possible, that logic is about to be pushed to the ultimate test."

With that Ben and co are now on board the Neo Highwind and as Cid and Barret see them get on board Cid chuckles and says,"

Well, looks like the gangs all here. Is everything ready?"

Cloud nods and says," Yup, lets mossy Cid." Cid rolls his eyes and Barret moans as he then says,"

God damn it Cloud, even after all these years you always have a way to kill the mood!

"The spiky haired Enji captain chuckles and says,"

Sorry guys, just felt nostalgic. Seriously, it's time to move out Squad 7, lets complete are final mission for this war, and come back home alive.'

Ben nods and says,

" Lacus, would you do the honors?" The women nods as she then takes out the Imperia Golden Crystal and extends her palms in to the air before she glows with divine energy and says,"

I hope everyone is ready, this is going to be the roughest ride there is." Lacus then casts a spell that creates a giant golden portal in front of the forces of good before she then says,

" There, that should lead us right outside Zannacross 's dimensional rift." Gabriel then says,"

Yes, I can sense the pathway is correct. We must hurry before Zannacross has time to counter it.

" Cid grins and says,"

Then buckle up angel, time for some speed!"

With that the Neo Highwind, the Invincible the Ptolemaios the Eldrige the Great Fox, the Ra Cailum , and more war ships like the bizarre Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and ships from all of the surviving worlds blast in to the giant portal of light before in a flash they are gone from the planet of Corneria!

Ansem then sighs and says," Now, the time has come to see once and for all between good or evil which side is truly superior is at hand. I hope for the desires and hope of all of are hearts, the truly victorious ones are who we hope they are. '

* * *

With that the group prepares to go in to the bunker in Outer Heaven, but for now we leave them to track on the progress of our star players in this tale, and that progress would seem to show that thanks to Lacus 's enhanced magic they have all ready reached their desired coordinates in a matter of seconds! At once the forces of good see that Lacus 's warp magic was spot on, as the giant void of death is right in front of them! Despite seeing this site before seeing just how massive a merge of energy Zannacross is smashing together shocks, and intimates many of the group as Samus then says,

" Its, unreal, Zannacross really is merging all of existence together. Such power, it's nearly impossible to think that such a being could have such power."

Ben nods and says,"

Zannacross has a lot of cards on his side that's for sure. But even so Samus, he does not have the power to control are hearts, so it's not like he has control of everything yet."

X notices that more of the stars in the distance are being obliterate before he then says,"

It also shows how little time we have on our side. If everything is set we should try and break in to his realm right away.

Doug chuckles and says," With any luck Zannacross is so obsessed with erasing everything he won't even notice us strolling in to his,"

Before he can finish the entire ship trembles form a shock-wave of energy before at once the warning sirens go off and Doug then sees Aqua James and a few others glaring at him before he then says,

" Don't put this on me, that was going to happen anyway!

"With that everyone hears a demonic snicker that seems to be permeating from all directions before Ben narrows his eyes and then says,"

All right, get ready everyone.

" With that above the void of darkness forms the red glowing outline of Zannacross form before the dark god looks amused and says,"

So, you have come at last, to finish the tale of the defiance of stupid vermin! Have you maggots come before me to beg for mercy, or to act as the final example of your kind's stupidly? Heh, as if I did not all ready know the answer, I knew you would come to hopelessly stand in my way worms and defy me to the very end. I know you are too stupid, too proud to submit to your fate. That is why I am not surprised you dare to try and stop me vermin. However, I am irritated, with just how pathetically dense you clowns are to the reality of your position. It's clear now, that the only way you will see the truth is when you have lost everything. So prepare to lose everything mortals, prepare to see the end of your entire existence! You have come to "

Lacus looks defiant as she then says,"

This is the end Zannacross, the end of your tyranny! You think we have come just to amuse you, but your mistaken, we have come to stop you! "

Zannacross laughs as he then says,

" How bold you are child, to think I will tolerate such insolence! You think Cosmos's last act of desperation changes a thing? Its true I did not expect Cosmos to be so foolish that she would give you so much of her power but it matters not, for both she and you lot will suffer dearly for further insulting me! Are you proud of how much you made your beloved Goddess bend over for the mistakes of you maggots? Look at just what your refusal to submit to your fate has brought you, nothing but more suffering!

"Zannacross then waves his hand and to everyone's shock the image of Cosmos appears in front of him, with her body consumed with dark energy over all of her body! This horrifies everyone, the angels most of all as the Supreme Kai then says,"

Cosmos! It's like, Zannacross is consuming her very being!"

Cosmos smiles weakly as she then says," Everyone, I am glad, your still safe. You must, work together to,AHH!"

With that Cosmos screams in pain as her body shatters in to fragments before going back in to Zannacross 's essence as he then says,

" She really is the embodiment of you hero's, oblivious to how worthless such motions are till the very end! It's so generous of you all to present yourself to me, I promise ill make your deaths the ultimate example of what happens to those that defy there master, for both the remains of this existence and the next one!"

Ben responds with," Don't think it will be that easy Zannacross, true you won the first round but it's a whole new game now! You always think of us mortals as worthless fools, and it's true we make a lot of stupid mistakes but even so we manage to stand back up from the pain of those choices and take down your kind again and again! You're going to pay once and for all for underestimating what we can do as we destroy you! Time is always moving, and we are evolving to beings that can surpass even you!"

With this Zannacross gives off a outburst of maniacal laughter as he then says,

" HAH! What's that, you think you can surpass your god, your creator Ben Auro? You humans, you think you can change, but your so called evolution has remained stale for millions of cycles, you have reached your limit long ago primates! You dare to dream that you can escape my judgment, but your dreams only prove that your delusional to the end about your worth!

You evolve with this spiral energy of insanity, and soon you will corrupt everything with such pathetic futile! But now it's time for the dreams to die, for your illogical worthless scum and this existence of lies to be completely destroyed! No matter how much you lash out Enji, you can never overcome me! For no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to escape the reach of death."

Ben remains unnerved as he then says,' We don't have to escape death, we just have to live a life that is not governed by are fears but by are dreams! You're never going to have your utopia Zannacross, no matter what you do, you will never have things your way! "

Zannacross snickers as he then says,"

Well, since I am about to control all of time and space, and command all there is, I think I can assure you that I will have things my way!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Man, you really are the ultimate bad guy, you're as in love with yourself as all the others Zannacross! Seriously, for being the god of darkness you sure don't act any different than your subordinates. You think you're going to win when this is just how you lost before, and how every other insane douch bag gets what's coming to him?

" Zannacross then looks annoyed as he then says,

" Oh, you think I should be afraid of the likes of you? Oh excuse me, who was it who was powerless to do anything but be broken down in to nothing and only stands before me by a mere fluke? I am well aware of those that do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it vermin, but I assure you, it's far more than mere ego that makes me sure this time victory will be mine. I have the power to reshape the actuality that is the Omniverse of all existence at my command, and all that Cosmos giving you the Imperia Golden Crystal has done means that I just might have to try a little harder to squash you bugs once and for all.

After all, it's not like you can really kill a being such as me anyway, in the end the fact is that there is no way for you to win!"

Ben remains defiant as he then says," It does not matter if it seems your invincible, we will just keep trying till we find a way to take you down!"

Ben is about to go on till Zannacross snickers and says,

Let's see you try when not a trace of you exists Ben Auro! Tsc, enough of this worthless babbling, it's been made painfully clear that you will never submit to logic, only pain! Bah, you said I was arrogant, yet you deluded yourselves in to thinking you can fix what is broken at its core merely by wishing it! I am BEYOND tired of your pathetic hypocrites chosen one, its time I destroy all of this, once and for all!

So, let the final phase of your joke of a struggle begin, with even the likes of you realizing just what fury you're unleashing!"

With this the entire area of space begins to glow with the emblem of the Zannacross Empire before red spheres form around the fleet and Ezan closes his eyes before he then says,"

Well, here we go. "Everyone sees massive explosions of energy forming out of these new spheres before James then says,'

Massive numerous energy levels are forming all around us. Is, it the Zannacross Imperial fleet?"

Hiryuumon grins and says," You mean those Nova Crushers? Oh please those little tin cans are nothing to us! If big bad Zannacross is just going to play the same tricks we got this in, the, bag?"

Hiryuumon and all the others then see to their horror that it's not Nova Crushers that form out of theses vortexes, but what can only be easily described as massive round near planet like structures with gigantic opera mask like faces glaring at the enemies of the master of darkness! Cloud gets tense as he then says,

" Looks like Zannacross has some new tricks up his sleeves Hiryuumon, those are some twisted looking battle ships."

Aeris gasps in horror as she then says," No, it's more than just warships Cloud. They, are living weapons forged by the people, and the planets that Zannacross has absorbed!"

Zannacross then laughs madly as he then says,"

Now do you understand defenders of light, what it means to stand in the way of one who commands the very universe? The time has come for all illusions to be torn to pieces so that the one true perfect order can be forged from its ashes. So let you Enji, Celestial ones and all other so called hero's make your futile last stand, show me just what drama the final chapter of this universe is.

Now if you excuse me I am in the middle of the slightly complex task of remolding all there is so, if your done trying to waste my time and can go ahead and die that would be nice. If you need a helping hand dying, my servants will be happy to lend a hand and if you prove to be truly stubborn and some how get in my face, ill be sure to make the time to make you experience the ultimate example of suffering and despair! So, let the final judgment of this universe begin, HAHAHAHA!

With that the image of Zannacross vanishes before more of the moon sized face battleships and many smaller monsters like large demonic super Necrocalcous dragons, Convectors, and Executors, winged skull demons with scorpion tails that look like the Death Gaze monsters Terra and Zidanes groups have fought, the same gigantic armored demons that raided heaven and more all appear and close in on the forces of good! Tidus sees a giant demonic whale like demon form out of one of the dimensional rifts before he looks shocked and says,' What, that nearly looks like, Sin? What the, two of them?

" Auron snarls and says," Is it truley a surpise Tidus? Yu Yevon forged Sin as a armor of souls, thus in the end, Sin was really just a massive fusion of Necrocalcous."

Cecil then sees a gigantic blue armored demon emerge from one of of the voids before he gets tense and says," And that nearly looks like the Giant of Babel. I, should not be surprised, are opponent is the true god of all darkness after all."

Veigue then sees a demon that looks like the monster Yuris that nearly destroyed his world before his face hardens and he says," Yuris as well, we might very well have to face with all of the darkness in the universes, with all the hate and, oh?"

As Tifa sees countless energy blasts all ready being fired at the fleet and Cid pulling some fancy flying stunts to not be blown up she gets tense and says,

" There is so many of them, it's like there is more of them then the stars in the sky! Are, the very lights of heavens are enemies?

" Ben nods as he calmly walks forward and crosses his arms before he grins and says," Maybe they would like to be, but they are not good enough to stop me! If that's what you think is enough to stop me Zannacross, I am going to enjoy making you pay for disrespecting us! Just who the hell do you think we are?"

With that a gigantic plasma blast from one of the demon moons mouths nearly blows away the Neo-Highwind before Axel then says,

" I think they think we are targets Ben, and right now we are sitting ducks! Damn it, if Zannacross blasts us before we can even step foot in his dimension that's going to be a lame way to go!"

Lacus nods as she begins to glow with light again before she then says," We don't have to be sitting ducks Axel, not this time. Between the distorted space, and my own power, we will be able to fight in space."

Axel grins as he then says," Now why did you not say that from the start lady? That's more like it! Er, you're sure about this right? I don't want to get fired up only for your spell to be botched and me be stone cold screwed."

Lacus winks and says," Don't worry Axel, me and Ben made use of that extra month in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to test and sharpen are power and skills to their absolute limit. This spell won't fail, because no matter what I don't want any one of my comrades to die if there is anything I can do to stop it. "Axel sees the confidence beaming in the woman's blue eyes before he shrugs and says,"

Well, guess I'll take your word."

Luke chuckles and says," Man Ben, you had to be Lacus's test dummy for a entire month? You really can take a lot of punishment man."

Ben grins as he then says,"

Oh it's not like I got the raw end of the stick Luke. Lacus taught me stuff to, like yoga sessions and all that.

" Luke and a few others raise an eyebrow as the red haired Enji Knight then says," What, how could that help?"

Ben at once runs off to the hanger bay as he then says,

" I'll tell you when we don't have to worry about the entire universe collapsing! Everyone that can fight well in the air, fallow me!"

Lacus at once goes after Ben before the rest of the people able to fight fallow after him. Cid just chuckles bitterly and says,"

Well, time to see once and for all if men can overcome god. They damn better, because being killed by him is not going to be pretty. Dash, what are you doing, aim the missiles at those dragons eyes before it eats us! "

With that Cid and the others go on to prepare their best to blast away the incoming hostiles to try and clear a path in to the heart of darkness itself. However, as Cid tries to say alive and see if his comrades can get the job done we briefly change view to another group of people observing the battle with great interest, and it's none other than the elite minions of Zannacross!

* * *

As we turn are views to this group of bad guys the villains see through a portal of energy Ben and his fellow fighters in the army of the light fly out of the airships with the many Gundam and other mobile suits forming ranks behind them! Kefka gets a chuckle out of this as he then says,"

Oh man, they really are serious about this! Look at the peons, gathering around there savior full of hope. Heh, looks like Moogle's lining up on a shooting gallery.

"Dahak licks his lips with excitement as he then says," That's because they are lambs clown, pathetic weak lambs too stupid to do anything but be torn up like they deserve!

"Kuja crosses his arms and says," That's for sure. After all the Shin Emperor has done to make it quite clear how futile there defiance is, they repay him by spitting in his eye. It's too late for regrets now, all that's left is for theses morons to embrace the oblivion they desire."

Mukuro nods and looks at Lacus, and as the female demon lord sees the angelic women have golden light form around her allies to protect them before she narrows her eyes and says,

" Yes, they will pay dearly for thinking mere children will be able to save them form are masters wrath. That Lacus brat, she is a truly disgusting child, even more so then her predecessors. Yes, I'll take great pleasure watching her frail little heart break, as I pluck her wings, and smash that face in before I break her to pieces just like Master Zannacross did to Cosmos! "

Sephiroth nods and says,"

Every one of these buffoons will learn before the end, what happens when you can't understand the difference between mere men and gods! "

Morgoth strokes his beard as he sees Ben already defeat the first wave of attackers before he then says,"

Let's not get ahead of ourselves, they are the ultimate obstacles of the Emperor for a reason. I would like to remind everyone that hubris will make us the same as them, and make us join their fate. So, it's time to get in to the planned formation.'

Ultimecia nods and says,"

Yes, time to make sure that no stupidly prevails. "

Zandoris nods and says,

" Theses Enji Knights still think they have justice and faith on their side, but its time they see that there justice is worth far less then what they think it is in the grand scheme of things.

" Exdeath cackles as he then says," Yes, all such worthless trivial things are soon to be forever erased in the ultimate void! "

Xemnas then floats up in to the air and says,

" Yes, the time has come for all stubborn obstacles that stand in the way of true order and peace to be destroyed. Ben Auro, once and for all you will see the final reward for being stupid enough to be the champion of such worthless things!"

Damonus then has his eyes glow and says,"

Enough talking about it and get in to your positions! The powers that Lacus Raystar has are not fully known yet, and there is no way the Master will forgive any more delays in his plan! So, let's just see what theses inferior beings think they are doing, before they get the message on how this day will end!"

With that Damonus and the others go on to prepare their welcoming party for the good guys, but with this once more we leave are view from the bad guys and bounce back to the good guys!

* * *

And as we bounce back to them it seems the hero's are all ready in the middle of plenty of high stakes bouncing as Ben has just slashed in half a incoming energy blast and then dodge incoming strikes from the extending claw attacks of a group of Convector demons before unleashing a energy sword wave attack to destroy them! As Ben sees even more hostile forces swarm in at him from all directions Ben does not waste a second and has golden energy swords blast out of the Divine Mugen Nova and blast in to all of the enemies in his sight Doug sees this does not slow down the assault at all before he then says

," God damn it, looks like Zannacross wants to stop us by swarming us till he has finished his job and screwed over the entire universe!"

Lacus slashes in half another large dragon demon before she sees the massive red mass of energy in the distance and says,'

We don't have to defeat all of them Doug, we just have to keep them back so I can open the gate in to the dimension of darkness."

Doug shrugs as he cross counters a incoming foe and says,"

True enough, just have to squeeze through this mess and we are in the clear, to get blasted by the likely even more frenzied pests waiting on the other end."

Ezan snickers as he in a flash slices up his enemies before he then says,"

What did you expect Fitter? It's not like theses clowns are anything but an annoyance, so stop complaining and stay focused!"

As Ezan then unleashes his Chidori stream to zap incoming hostiles before Cloud then slashes a incoming Death Gaze with his Cross Slash limit break to pieces before he then says,

" Ezan is right Doug, no matter what are situation is we have no choice but to get past it! "

Doug then sees a Convector coming to slash Aqua from below before he narrows his eyes and then says,

" Don't think you have to remind me what's at stake guys! Masako!"

With that Doug fires off his ultimate yellow energy blast and it goes on to vaporize the Convector just as Aqua was aware of the incoming attack! However the blast is then batted away by another Enforcer before the demonic dragon then has his comrades form a circle around Ben before they all start charging up energy and say in unison,"

Resign thyself sinners, the end has come. Extinction Wave!"

With this the drones of Zannacross all fire off massive energy beams at all sides of the group, but Lacus blocks the blast with a golden force filed! Ben sees even larger Executors types, those the size of battle ships begin to fly over and power up before he then says," Damn it, this is getting out of hand so time to put a stop to this!"

With that Ben flies above the rest of the others and then says," I am your main target right boys? How about seeing if you can even hit me!"

With that Ben once more unleashes his full power and as his energy lights up the entire area this causes all of the nearby enemies to fire on him! However Ben shows off the full extent of his speed by slashing apart every incoming blast before moving on to slice up all of his targets in seconds! Ben sees even more foes coming for him before he then says,"

Zannacross, I WILL prove to you which of us is truly the most determined to win this! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

With this Ben unleashes his ultimate energy blast to blow a entire chunk of the hostiles away, till all of a sudden one of the giant moon faced beings warps in the way of the blast, and eats the beam! Ben sees the entire gigantic enemy glow red before he then says," Did that thing really move that fast? Well, with Zannacross being able to hack nearly all of reality I guess it's not really that big a shock. Huh?"

The demonic organic warship then opens its mouth wide before it says," Face oblivion Enji, your light, any light is far too small to overcome the might of the one true Master!"

With that the monster regurgitates Ben's own energy attack right back at him but Ben is not fazed as he bursts right at the blast and says,

" Size means nothing when it comes to this you freak! No matter how big you get, you're never going to be big enough to stomp down the true desires we have!

"With that Ben has the energy blast be absorbed back in to the Divine Mugen Nova sword and the holy blade explodes with light before he then says,

" That's right, no matter how bleak it is, it will never be bleak enough to make us submit to being worthless! Even in the face of the Apocalypse itself, I'll never given in! Shin Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben at once slashes right in to the gigantic face of his enemy and then spins around like a drill to tear apart the monster! Hiryuumon sees this and is one of the many excited as he then says,"

That's the way boss! Show them they are not going to scare us with a bunch of lame tricks like this! All right, time to go to work! Hiryuumon Warp Digivole to!"

With that Ben's digimon partner is in-cased with a sphere of golden light before he emerges once more in his humanoid mega level form and says,"

Shinryudramon! All right, out of the way bozo's we have places to be! Infinite Exia Ray!

" With that the dragon hero unleashes a massive platinum colored laser blast as Thor besides him then says,

Quite right dragon lad, we will not let the universe collapse no matter what! For Asgard, FOR COSMOS!" With that the celestial being has divine lighting crackle around his hammer Mjolnir before he unleashes his God Lighting Blast just as Pit, Omnimon, the White Lantern and others go all out to blast their foes away! Lacus sees that the path to the space time anomaly seems to be clear before she then says,

" All right, now is our chance! "

Lacus dives right for her target as she grasps the Oath Keeper sword, and the Imperia Golden Crystal stored inside it tightly before she then says,"

Zannacross, you think you can dismiss my power as nothing, you think you can dismiss are resolve as mere naïve nonsense. But, the truth is that are desires are not death but hope, and that hope will not be, AHH!"

With that an explosion of power blasts right underneath her and sends her flying in to the air! As soon as she is able to stabilize herself she hears a cold voice then say,

" No hope will save any of you Lacus Raystar, the Omega of this universe is now!" With that massive pillars of energy forms out all around the rift in reality before the energy begins to form in to gigantic monsters! Cloud sees one of the monsters look like a giant armored being that he once fought before as he then gasps and says,"

What the, Diamond Weapon?

"Vincent sees the monster in the center have gigantic demon wings and tendrils for feet before he then says,"

Are worlds Omega Weapon as well? It looks like, Zannacross is reforming them as even more tools of his! "

Ben shrugs and says," It does not matter what he throws at us, nothing is going to keep us out!"

Omega Weapon then extends its wings before energy explodes around its body and it then says," No worthy beings are allowed in to the new world, all shawl be purged! Terra Break!"

With that the gigantic robotic monster unleashes a barrage of energy blasts in all directions, and with Diamond Weapon and the humanoid black draconic Sapphire Weapon also adding to the onslaught Ben and the others are forced on the defensive. Ben then looks at his girlfriend and says,"

Lacus, leave this to us and open the gate. "Lacus looks worried for a second before she sees the calm in Ben's eyes before she nods and says,

" All right, just watch out for any surprises and keep my back covered so I can focus enough to pull it off."

Ben grins and says," You got it. Huh?" Ben then sees the mass of energy around the Space Time anomaly ripple before more furious voices then say,

" It is futile, your fate is to die. All who oppose Zannacross must die! "

With that a massive claw of pure energy bursts right out of the energy mass and tries to grab Ben Lacus and the others! Ben slashes it in half only to see Omega Weapon charge at Ben and is about to attack, before a barrage of energy blasts hit it in the side! Ben then sees the Hi Nu Gundam, the Wing Zero, Fox and his Star Fox team, the Tri-Edge, The Burning God Gundam the 00 Qan Gundam the Nightingale and all the other mobile suits all fly around Omega Weapon before Fox then says,"

Leave this to us guys, and go get your job done! "

With that Fox fires off a Smart Bomb right in Omega Weapon's face as the 00 Qan fires off its full powered GN particle blast, the Double X Gundam unleashes its Double Satellites Cannon blast and more to give their allies the covering fire they need! Lacus wastes no time and flies right in to the center of the Space Time anomaly before she points the gem entrusted to her by Cosmos right at it and says,

" All right, time to show you just how big a threat I am to you Zannacross!" With this Lacus unleashes a massive beam of golden energy right at the energy! As it hits dead on for a moment nothing happens, but a few seconds later the beam of light begins to expand around the energy mass!

James grins at this and says,

" Yes, it's working!" Doug grins and says," Of course it is James, Cosmos did not give Lacus all of this just to troll us am I right? "

Aqua then sees even more of the forces of the Zannacross Empire charging at Lacus before the blue haired women then says

," Looks like she needs more time to pull this off, come on!" With that Aqua instantly creates a swarm of energy mines to blow away more of the incoming forces and everyone else also does what they can to give Lacus the time and focus she needs. However, things get even more dire as Omega Weapons then fires a barrage of metal needles at the space forces in its range, and while some of the mobile suits are able to dodge them, they quickly find that the metal needles are homing attacks as they are hit from behind!

However while for a moment finding there is no damage relives the pilots, that relief turns to dread as they see the metal spreading all over the machine! The Gundam Harute is one of the many finding itself being consumed by this metal and Allelujiah is horrified to find himself unable to move his machine as he then says," What the hell is this? It's like, whoa!" He then sees his Gundam take his beam saber and nearly slash up the nearby Raphael Gundam before Tiera then says,"

Alleujjah, what's wrong with you?"

His responds is," I am not moving it, the metal from that monster is somehow taking control of my Gundam!"

Tiera sees the metal on his comrades machine spreading to consume the right arm of the Raphael Gundam before he then says," What, it's like, living magic metal? Oh no, deploy the Seravee Gundam Two!

" The member of the celestial being unit quickly has his machine's backpack eject before it transforms in to a second remote controlled Gundam that instantly cuts off the infected arms of both the Harute and the Raphael before destroying them both with an energy blast! Tirea then sees others being consumed by this living metal and at once attacking their own forces before he says,"

Damn it, it's like Zannacross wants to absorb every, damn it, that's just what he wants to do, one way or another!"

Almost to conform the Lylat pilot's fears Omega Weapon then has its eyes glow before it then says,

" All is one with its master unit, and soon all will obey the will of Zannacross! Medigo Flame!

"Omega Weapon then unleashes its massive energy blast to try and consume all of the hero's with one massive blast of light!

However Ezan gets right in front of the beam and at once has his Divine Joutei spirit armor flare up around him before he at once thrusts his Nu Epyon Katana in to the blast and says,

" No one has the right to treat the rest of existence as its slave! Time we shatter the hold of such an unworthy ruler from his so called kingdom! Susanno Reflection Slash!

" With this the Enji Knight glares right at Omega Weapon with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes and slashes the monster in the chest with enough force to shatter it! However, more gigantic monsters form instantly after the destruction of Omega and Ezan grimaces before he then says

," Damn it, at this rate we are just batting back waves from an unending tidal wave!

" Lacus focuses her power before she then says," Don't worry Ezan, it's time to get out of the water."

Lacus then unleashes a surge of power to cause the space time anomaly to turn to a golden light color before she then says,

" I think I got it, I breached the spell! Hang on everyone; I have no idea what's awaiting us on the other side!

"Ben grins as he then says,"

That's fine, because no matter what is waiting for us, it's where we have to be regardless. Well Zannacross, since you would not open the door after we knocked guess we will just have to make ourselves at home! "

With this everyone then sees the Space Time Anomaly open like a door before Grand Master Myers then says,

" Yes, it opened! Quickly everyone, charge in before Zannacross counter acts it! "

With that the good guys do just that and as everyone enters the void they make it in time just as the vortex seals back up! Shinryudramon just sees blue and red energy all around them in a area that resembles the area were one would fight Night-Terror in Soul Caliber three before he chuckles and says,

" Whew, that was close! But looks like we were able to catch Zannacross off guard!"

Ben grins and says," This is just the start of Zannacross realizing just how much he underestimated us! All right, where to now? "

Before anyone can answer yet another demonic voice cackles madly and says,"

I know Enji Knight where to go, and its right to oblivion for every last one of you!

"With that instantly a black hole forms right above the group and tries to suck everyone up! Zidane desperately tries to hold on to something as he then says,

" God damn it, I don't want to go through this again!"

Lacus and others instantly cast barriers to protect everyone but even that is not enough to fully stop the pull of gravity as Lacus then says,

" This power, has Zannacross decided to confront us all ready? No wait, it feels different, less massive.

"With that everyone sees a being step out of this void before Bartz Ben and the others see its none other than Exdeath! The demonic entity cackles madly as he grasps his fists and says,"

You inferior beings have a lot of nerve to dare stand in are way! Did you imbeciles really think you could outwit Master Zannacross? Or have you come to offer your lives in exchange for the salvation of your universe!

" Ben looks annoyed and says," Oh please, we will never bow to monsters like you Exdeath! "

Kain nods and points his spear at the villen before he then says," He is right, of course we have not come to offer are lives, instead we have come to offer yours and your chorts to save all there is! "

Exdeath cackles darkly as he puts his hands together,"Oh please, this all is just what he expected and that's why I am stationed to make you pay with your arrogance with your lives! That's why I set your little warp off course to trap you in a pocket dimension, one where you will be broken down in to atoms and be beyond the power of any miracle! Bah, it's an anomaly of logic itself that you're all still alive in the first place, but that would be the fault of that naïve Cosmos for giving you this despicable power.

" Ben looks around and sees the entire area of space to look kind of like a cross of where Axel died in Kingdom Hearts two and where Bartz and his allies killed Exdeath the first time before he gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it Exdeath, we have no time to waste on the likes of you! Every second we waste is another second that allows Zannacross a chance to win!"

His responds is a cackle from the demon before his own aura explodes with darkness and he says,

" No need to rush chosen one, the Master has all ready won and this is merely ceiling up the trash! Yes, the goddess of light herself could not withstand the ultimate wrath of the dark side, you mere mortals are just wasting all of our time!

" Bartz then gets annoyed as he then says," Shut up Exdeath, you still understand nothing! For all of that power that you Zannacross and the others still have its still not absolute! WE still have the ultimate power, the power of the true will of the universe! No matter how badly you damage us we will always revive are selves because no one wants everything to be destroyed expect you pack of psychos! "

Exdeath responds with,

" Bah, Chaos Zannacross Necron IS the true will of existence itself Bartz! True Cosmos desperately left you a remainder of the light but it's just a fleeting annoyance. To fulfill my duty to erase all errors in existence I shawl now return that remainder of defiance in to the void whence it came!"

Ben at once has his anger explode as he bursts right for the dark mage and says,"

I had enough of this, no matter how deluded your being time I finish this! "

He goes to slash at Exdeath but the villain responds by having a barrier appear right in front of him! While that barrier is shattered instantly another smaller black hole forms in-between Ben and Exdeath to distort Ben's charge!

Exdeath instantly blasts Ben with an powered up Flare spell before he glows red and says,"

It's you who are conceited for mocking me Ben Auro! The Master has rewarded all of those that helped him by giving us power beyond any being besides himself! I am no mere mortal; I am a Horsemen of the Apocalypse, a avatar of death itself!

You may very well be arbiters of light and hope but when two forces collide the superior power always prevails! My powers alone are enough to handle you, for this is the ultimate power of nothingness itself!"

Bartz and others charge at Exdeath as the Enji Knight then says,"

Give it up Exdeath! All this time you keep boasting you're a big shot that can control the void and it has changed nothing! Time to, whoa!"

With that everyone's thrown around by a massive force of gravity before Exdeath cackles again and says,"

Oh, but you see things are indeed different now Bartz, for now I truly have mastery over the Void! I control death itself, no other power is greater than that!

"Ben responds with," How about life itself , and the dreams of all life Exdeath? No matter how big a void you create it's not going to be big enough to engulf my body!"

Exdeath chuckles and says,"

Maybe not from the outside stupid human, but, time to test if you're so durable from the inside!"

With that Exdeath at once unleashes a flash of darkness and just as Ben is about to bring the Divine Mugen Nova down on Exdeath he all of a sudden screams in pain! Everyone is at once horrified as Lacus then says

," Ben! What's wrong!

" Exdeath laughs as he then says,"

What's wrong my dear? Oh I simply cast a small black hole inside his heart, that's tearing him apart from the inside! In mere moments you will die in agony, such is the price of all who defy the rebirth of this broken universe! You caused enough annoyance, time to die! GUH!

" Just as Exdeath was going to try and kill Ben a barrage of holy colored energy ribbons bind his body before a furious Lacus is right in front of Ben! Her eyes glow white as she then says,"

Do not think for a second I will allow you to kill Ben!

" She at once unleashes a massive holy energy beam from her free hand and Exdeath casts another barrier as he then says,"

Dumb spawn of Cosmos, think I care what you, GUOH!"

Lacus unleashes a surge of power to overwhelm the demon 's barrier and blast him upward in a column of light before it explodes and Lacus grins as she says,"

Maybe now you will freak. "With that a furious Exdeath flies out of the explosion grasping the right side of his face before saying,"

Damn you Lacus Raystar, even if you are powered by Cosmos's last will itself, you too will be erased! It's only a matter of time, I will, GUH!

" Exdeath is stabbed by the back by Cloud, Link, Zero and Ezan as Zero then says," It's too bad for you scum, your time is up!

"Bartz then flies above Exdeath and has many swords form around him with his mimic skill before he then says

," That's right, this insanity ends here! Are hearts are together as one, and we will fight for our future right now! Unity Assault Blade!"

With that Bartz slashes Exdeath across the chest with his combo blade and causes Exdeath to cry out in outrage before he goes flying downward! More hero's blast Exdeath from all sides and Bartz then says,

" Exdeath, you will never erase are future, no matter what!"

With that a explosion of demonic energy repels all of the blasts before Exdeath emerges out of the smoke! His armor is dented and Ben and the others are shocked to Exdeath's helmet break off, to reveal the demonic human like face underneath it! Exdeath wipes the blood off his lips before he then says,"

Future? There is no future for any of you mortals! Your unity, your bounds are pointless, for if the entire population is united then all that means is that it will face a united death! The time for all of this failed existence to meet its conclusion has come. All memories, all dreams, all dimensions, all existence, all that is shawl be returned to nothing! "

With that Exdeath glows red before his body begins to crack and he then says," Yes, the Emperor of all darkness, the true ruler of all existence shawl soon break down everything so he can control everything there is and recreate existence, one free of worthless scum such as you! My existence is to realize his desire, and I will fulfill my duty and erase everything, even myself forever! Now you heretics, prepare to have your punishment for not learning your lesson! Now, I call on all of the despair of existence!"

With that Exdeath has his void merge in to him, before his body grossly transforms as many different heads of countless beings form around his increasingly unstable and bizarre form!

Everyone gets tense as Exdeath causes the entire area of space to get distorted before Bartz sees Exdeath laugh madly and gulps as he then says,"

Oh great, now he is even more annoying, more insane, three times more ugly and all that more of a pain!"

Ben nods and takes a deep breath as Lacus finishes healing him and he then says,

" He can get as crazy as he wants, he is not going to win. Whew, that feels better.

Thanks Lacus, sorry I have to make you heal me nearly every minute these days."

Lacus smiles and says," It's no big deal, this is the ultimate battle after all and I am just doing what I do best. Now, let's just take down this maniac before he puts any more black holes in to people's bodies.

"With that everyone sees Exdeath has his main face grin as his entire bizarre body crackles with dark lighting before he then says,

" Yes, now I am Neo Exdeath once more, and this time I am fully synchronized with the essence of the void! Face the wrath of the despair of the very universe; be destroyed by the power of carnage itself! Supreme Almagest!

"With that countless portals appear around Exdeath's opponents and an onslaught of many energy attacks on his targets! However no matter what shape the attacks are Ben and co keep up their game before Ben then says,"

It does not matter what you are Exdeath, because you're not strong enough to , meh, I said it enough times. Let's just finish this!

"Exdeath roars with disgust as he then says,"

Yes, let us end this joke of a battle! You hero's and your justice for the worthless has all ready reached its course, now all that's left for you is a world of death! Grand Cross!

"Exdeath then fires off a multi colored energy blast in the shape of a cross but Ben shatters the attack before he then says,"

Your right Exdeath, this is a joke, because you refuse to listen to anything that does not involve the words death and void in them! If this world was meant to die then why would be alive in the first place? We exist not to die, but to live our lives and reach are happiness!

"Exdeath sneers as he then says," Once more you refuse to face the facts due to your own stubbornness. Life itself is a mistake, life has proven itself to be a flawed unsalable essence unable to do nothing but flop around with its flaws. You mortals struggle for so long even within the end it all amounts to absolutely nothing! Such a disgusting site deserves to be broken down and purged from all time! It's useless to resist, time to become part of the eternal nothingness!

Be gone, Ultimate Eraser Zone!"

With that Neo Exdeath extends his hands, before all of the eyes of his many heads glow before voids form all around the hero's covering every inch of the group! Ben grimaces and at once charges at his freaky looking opponent only to see his friends and allies all being pulled and pushed at from all sides! Ben can barley resist being sucked in to the many voids as he then says,"

Damn it, no matter what, I refuse to let it end like this!

"Neo Exdeath cackles and says," You said that line for the last time hero, in fact that's the last line any hero of so called justice will ever say! Hwahwahwa at last, at last this is the end!"

Doug grunts in pain and even as he struggles to not have his body be pulled apart he still glares at Exdeath and says," Like hell it is you messed up freak! We came a long way, no way are we losing to the likes of a two bit monster like you!

"Ezan nods as he then says," Yes, failing this mission is not allowed. No matter what force you unleash, no matter what spell you cast Exdeath, you will not overcome us! "

Master Myers fallows up with," Yes, it may shock a being like you but there are something that won't ever be destroyed! The light of life, the will to live outshines all darkness!"

Lacus nods and says," Your kind always looks down on are will to live, but it's not worthless! "

Ben nods and says," All of you, even Zannacross does not understand what we are fighting for! Its more than just are live, are desire! Its, sigh, this feels like Déjà vu. You know, since you are not even going to understand what I mean I think I'll just save my energy to destroying you to make my point."

Neo-Exdeath don't think I'll give you a chance chosen one! Even with all the strength and magic you have, in mere moments everything you all have will be consumed by,

" Ben counters by rolling his eyes and saying, " The Void, of course! Even your void is not invincible Exdeath; we will shatter it no matter what!"

Lacus then gasps as she comes to a conclusion and says,"

Maybe, we won't even have to do that Ben. Everyone, don't give up, pour all of your energy and attack!"

Cecil then says," What, will that do?"

Golbez is besides him and he then says," I don't know Cecil, but it's better than doing nothing."

With that the two brothers, along with nearly all of the rest of this party unleashes all of their best attacks in one direction and Lacus guides all of the attacks with the Imperia Golden Crystal to a single point and Exdeath sneers as he then says,

" What do you think your trying to do, overwhelm me? Forget it, no matter how much you unleash at me there is no limit to what I can absorb!

" Exdeath sees all of the attacks be sucked in to his void attack like coins going down a funnel before he cackles madly and says

,' Yes, YES! I told you, all will be consumed, EVERY thing will be erased and ALL will return to the void! So if you're done being such loathsome pests I would think now would be the ideal time to, huh? WHAT!"

Exdeath is shocked to see the void that sucked up all of that attacks glow, before it bursts open and has streams of energy painfully barrage Exdeath! The newly appointed horsemen of the Apocalypse roars in pain as explosions blast out around his body before he then glares at Lacus and says,

" You confounded angel, how did you do that, that defied the laws of nature itself!

" Lacus winks and says,

" Not so fun when someone else shocks you as the rewrite the laws of the universe is it? Besides, I did not even break the rules, just alter them. Your void consumes all Exdeath, but voids, black holes condense matter in to something else right? All I did was use my new powers to finish the last stage of how all of that energy was changed, and changed it right back to their previous forms to give you quite the shock! "

Ben grins as he sees the other voids falter and shatter before he has energy surge around the Divine Mugen Nova and have lighting spark around his aura before he says,"

Looks like are power is more then you figured you could handle Exdeath, too bad because now it's over!

" Exdeath gets livid as he then says," Damn you Enji filth , I will not be erased till I complete my purpose! I am Exdeath, the ascended form of the dark mage Endo, I will destroy all life in this GUH!"

With that Bartz, James, Lacus, and everyone else that can find a spot fires on Exdeath as Bartz then says,"

Like hell you are Exdeath! This universe does not want to die, and that means we are not going to let you Zannacross and all the rest go through with this messed up plan of yours!"

Exdeath glares with hate at the hero's as he then says," No, this is reality, this is absolute! Zero Dimension! " The bad guy then unleashes a massive red energy beam but Ben responds with saying,"

That's right, time to show Zannacross just what he is messing with, Ultimate Shinryukenha times Ten!"

With this Ben once more unleashes his ultimate energy beam at his foe, and while Exdeath tries to force the blast with his own beam it is easily overwhelmed and Neo Exdeath is hit dead on! Exdeath then sees his hand crumbing before he then says," This, sensation, yes, I can feel my boundaries being erased, and my body assimilating with the infinite ather. Fools, you still don't realize, the void of the dark side is everything, the void is the origin and the void is the end of all reality! You may, have overcome me, but you will NEVER defeat Master Chaos Zannacross Necron! He, is invincible, the ultimate Supreme Being, and he will destroy you all! Soon, no matter what you do, all of you will become part of this true eternity! Muhahah, no matter what, you will never win! HAHAH, ha, ugogogogogogo!

" With this Neo-Exdeath is at last consumed by Ben's massive energy blast and gives off one more deify sinister cackle before all of his body totally shatters and he is destroyed! Bartz sees this and says,"

Whew, man does he talk a lot but, hopefully that will be his last rant ever. Man, he sure was tougher then ever before.' Master Myers nods and says,

" It seems him claiming that Zannacross has empowered him was no lie."

Cloud nods and says,"

No doubt Sephiroth and the others will have more power as well."

Ezan nods as he then says,

" All that means is that it proves this will be are ultimate challenge, but one we must rise above regardless.

"Ben nods as he looks up and says," Just one step at a time everyone, and little by little we will get through this. Zannacross thought he could stop us with lame stunts like theses but, time to, huh?"

Ben sees the entire area is unstable as Lacus then says,"

We still might fall for them if we don't hurry! With Exdeath gone this entire dimension is unstable! I, just have to remember the exact feeling I felt before and we should be back on track."

Lacus closes her eyes and fires another golden beam in front of her before it forms a vortex! Without delay everyone hurries through the vortex just as the area around them implodes! After a few seconds of going through this tunnel of light everyone lands what they hope is solid footing before Sonic moans and says,"

Man, even with all the special zones I warped through this feels crazy, hope this time we landed in the right place.

" Mario looks up before gasping and saying,

" Mamma Mia! Does that look like the right place to a you Sonic!"

Sonic and the others look up, before they are shocked to see they are standing on a cliff that is on the horizon of a vast wide area with a red sky that sort of looks like a cross of the first part of the End of the World stage in Kingdom Hearts, the final area of the rift of dimensions in Final Fantasy five, the subspace world from Super Smash Bros brawl and more!

As everyone tries to comprehend the bizarre area they are now seeing what gets there attention the most is a glowing pillar made of many colors in the distance with a massive golden orb floating above the pillar, with a smaller red orb, a blue orb, an yellow orb and a green orb circling around the orb! Sonic looks around before then saying,"

Well, that depends on what you mean by right Mario. Um, first ill have to understand what this is at all."

Robotnik gasps as his on board computer analyzes the pillar like structure before he then says

," No way, I can't believe it! That structure in the distance that spiral like mountain is composed of the essence of the realms! In other words, it's where all of existence is being merged! "

James looks around and says," No doubt it then, this distorted world; it's the new dimension Zannacross is fusing together out of all the others. How fitting, this distorted world looks like a hellish place of pure chaos.

"Ben sees many pillars of energy erupting all around him before he then says," So, this world, this dimension is a fusion of all the worlds that Zannacross has absorbed right? Then, if we defeat him they will be restored right?"

Lacus takes a deep breath as she then says," I think I will be, no, I know we will be able to repair the damage Zannacross has caused once we stop him. "

Doug grins and says," Well, then it looks like we better get a move on! Well, at least so far so good."

Aqua nods and says," Maybe so, but be ready Doug, Zannacross most likely knows we are here all ready. "

Ben nods and says,"

That's why we better get ready for anything. Phase one of this mission is going all right, so let's keep it up! No way to know what's in store, but, we better be ready for everything. All right, everyone ready? Let's go see just what kind of land Zannacross thinks is paradise."

With that the hero's move forward as they prepare themselves for the next wave of deadly hatred to collide in to them! However, before that next wave hits, we will call it a day! Yes, sorry folks but the next round of intense mad fun will have to wait because we are calling it a day here!

Well, it seems so far so good for the hero's and at least one of the servants of the god of all evil is out of the way. However, with the good guys now in Zannacross's realm where he controls everything, the true fun is just getting started! Can Ben and his allies withstand the next round of murderous wrath ready to pounce on them or will the Emperor of evil get the last laugh after all? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss out on the next explosive installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben and co try to make their way through the chaotic realm they have busted in to, but quickly find a very angry welcoming committee when they are confronted by none other than the four recently revived Demon lords of Zannacross! The most powerful and deadly beings of darkness are more than eager to please their master and the forces of the light quickly see why they were able to rise so high in the Zannacross Empire as between the savage powerful assaults of Dahak the master of carnage and combat, the ruthless precise attacks of the master of warfare Zandoris, the nearly overwhelming magical onslaught of the magical master Morgoth, and the seductive and ruthless attacks of the lady of death Mukuro, are hero's are quickly confronted with many levels of pain at once! But even this assault is not enough to make the good guys flinch, as they show the demon lords just what the will of humanity, and all other mortals can do as everyone pushes themselves to their ultimate limit to overcome such deadly opponents! To find out if what they can do is going to be enough you will just have to stay tuned to

_**Chapter 191: Ultimate Ordeal of Determination Against the Lords of the Rapture Imperative!**_ See you there!

Let's see, before we go I guess I have a few Authors Notes, expect, I don't think I need any for this chapter so that would appear to be all for now lol. So with that, thanks for all the reviews, hope everyone enjoyed the start of this true final battle to my beloved Cosmic War trilogy, and hope your all with me on this ride to the end. And so, hope to see more reviews for this chapter, and till next time!


	82. C191Clash with the Executioners of Light

Er, sorry for the delay everyone. Being sick always slows me down, and when I have a busy week on top of it, and the site being funky on me yesterday it was just how it was I suppose. Hope the chapter makes up for the wait for those that care lol.

_**Chapter 191: Brutal Struggle with the Four Demon Lords! Overcoming the Master Enforcers of Destruction! **_

Last time in Tales of Cosmic Wars, the time of destiny had come, the time for the final showdown between Ben, Lacus, their friends and comrades composed of the rest of the Enji Knights, angels, other heroes, and all others that desire the survival of the current universe against the Shin Emperor of Darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron! With the final battle plan as set as can be, with King Atem giving one last motivational speech to rally the citizens of the cosmos still together enough to not give in to despair, and with both Aqua and Doug and then Ben and Lacus able to get in some last minute training in the Hyperbolic time chamber to sharpen their skills just enough to insure they have no regrets, at last the forces of good departed to the area around what use to be the planet of Vandalgyon with only one objective, no matter what do whatever it takes to stop Zannacross from destroying the universe and remaking everything to his wicked desires!

At once Zannacross showed that despite the fact that he still saw Ben Lacus and the rest as nothing more than bugs that refuse to be squashed he was not going to let them get away with defying him, and unleashed a massive armada of powerful demonic war machines that seemed to be endless! But even facing a infinite amount of enemies is not enough to faze the determined chosen one at this point, and with him living up to his legacy he guided the others through the waves of murderous wrath! Despite everything from planet sized warships of death, monsters such as powered up Omega Weapon, the good guys were able to fight back hard enough and long enough for Lacus to make use of the new powers gained to her by the Imperia Golden Crystal she was able to break through the power of Zannacross and open a way in to his merged dimension!

However even with this progress they quickly learned that Zannacross was not going to let them make a mockery of his will that easy as he showed that he was prepared for such a event, by having Exdeath sabotage there attempt to warp in to his realm and transfer them through one of the dark mage 's voids to a pocket dimension in-between to try and finish them off once and for all! Exdeath showed that with the new powers Zannacross gave him this was more than ego talking, but even with Exdeath's magic even deadlier , and even after he once more transformed in to the bizarre, ugly, and multi headed form of Neo-Exdeath no matter what the destruction seeking bad guy did, even throwing black holes inside bodies and trying to crush them was not enough and after a team effort Exdeath was at last beaten down. With that Lacus was able to finish the spell and at last everyone set foot in the final battle ground of this long war, the new existence Zannacross is creating out of the fusion of the old dimensions! And now with phase one of this extremely high stake operation underway it's time to see if the hero's can continue their stride as they charge in to the ultimate embodiment of darkness itself! Can they succeed? They better since failure means the end of all known life but there is only one way to find out and so with that, let's get the train of destiny back on track! Everyone ready, here we go!

* * *

And now we start this new episode off with are focus on the being responsible for all of this, the dark master himself! Since we last left him Zannacross is still in the core of his self created universe, the Summit of Creation where he is still slowly breaking down the Axis of Time! Zannacross is still having more delays in rewriting space and time itself then he would like, and this angers him even more than him just detecting Ben and co entering his realm before he snickers and says,"

So, in the end Exdeath was incompetent no matter how much power he had. No matter, this too was not unforeseen. Yes, it's clear Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar have been molded to be the ultimate champions of the light, and my final, ultimate obstacle till at last my goals are realized. So be it, I have been patience for a long time now, and I can maintain that patience a little while longer if it means my absolute victory over all of existence at last. Heh, after all despite theses pawns refusing to face reality, their downfall is inevitable. Theses heroes think that they are the fated victors, that darkness always falls again and again, and in a sense that is not entirely false.

But, what lingers on to consume everything and what shines brightly for a moment of power only to flicker out and fall to weakness? That's right, the darkness may recede from the light but it always comes back to consume it in return. Yes, the true side of the true face of existence always shows itself after the dreamy make up fades away. Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, no matter what you and your comrades delude yourself in to thinking it's all your pathetic desperate attempts to deny the truth. I can see in your eyes you may believe your own lies with all of your being but country to belief having absolute faith in lies does not make them true. Like in how a dual between samurai how the warrior with the duller edge will lose, those with the duller faith, and the blunt power will shatter. "

Zannacross looks at his own sword and grins as he says

," To bad no matter how you fantasize Auro, my will to see this through will never falter, and neither will my power! You're not the first team of hero's to try and dismiss how powerless you are to change things but, you will be the last. Yes, just like how Seyia gave up everything to stop me only for nothing to change, regardless of how this battle ends only pain and despair awaits the realms. Thankfully for everyone, I am a nice enough ruler to make the ultimate conclusion to the struggles of life a brief merciless experience! Well, maybe not TO brief."

Another image of Corneria appears before Zannacross chuckles and says,"

Oh how foolish you are King Atem, trying to give people hope of salvation even after Cosmos and heaven itself has been destroyed. If you think a mere mortal can challenge the word of the absolute god, then you're in for one painful revelation Yes, I may not be able to just crush my heretics' precious capital world with a single thought but like always, creative thinking leads to solutions for such irritation.

" With that the dark god's eyes glow red before he laughs and says,"

Yes, time to see just what the breaking point for this mass of vermin truly is .

Every mortal that has feelings has one no matter how determined they are, even Cosmos found her breaking point the hard way by emulating her precious children so much. So, all that remains to be seen is just what will bring the point home to my band of invaders. My Demon lords are quite good at breaking things and causing despair, just maybe they will be able to extend my will to most of the heathens. Well, one way or another, the end is coming for you followers of light, so let's make it an amusing end shawl we? Just remember, you're in my world now fools, and while I can't just blink you out of existence just yet, my will still is law.

One way or another, I'll watch you die in agony rebel scum. For my victory will not be denied, no matter what feeble tricks you hero's throw at me ill insure that they change nothing! Yes, the future is mine, victory has been destined for the dark side since the dawn of time, and so let this long obvious yet much dreaded conclusion to the rebellion of logic and destiny be realized at last! "

With that Zannacross once more proceeds to focus his efforts to erasing the fabric of reality itself but with this we now change are view to see just how the hero's are faring in their progress to stopping this ultimate evil act!

* * *

And so without further ado we move around to Ben's view, and his view is just where we last saw him last time, with him and the others taking in just what the Zannacross has in mind for a dark paradise! The group is just checking around for enemies and see none as Ezan at the moment closes his eyes and says

," It's quite, far to quite."

Squall nods and says,"

Yah, its far to still and that means, it's obvious Zannacross likely has a trap or two just ready to spring out in any direction. "

Ben nods as he tightens his grip around the Divine Mugen Nova and says,"

Well, I guess that means we just have to spring the trap very, very carefully.

"Zidane nods as he then says,

" That's right, no point making things more complex then they have to be. At this point we just charge right for Zannacross and take out anyone that is keeping us from knocking him off that throne of his!"

Yoshi nods as he then says," Yoshi not afraid, with all of us we will do it right this time! Let's go! AHH!"

With this Zidane, Yoshi Kirby and a few others jump off a ledge, only for them to float in to the air like balloons!

Senel then sees his teammate floating high and says,

" Zidane what are you doing? Don't fly out on your own, you will get shot down before we can blink!"

Zidane looks panicked as he then says,

" We did not fly, it's like gravity just vanished in an instant!"

Zidane uses his magical energy to land back down on the ground with Yoshi and Kirby in tow before Samus then looks around and says,"

That would be because gravity is unstable here Zidane. My sensors are going nuts but I can tell that this entire area, maybe even this entire dimension is not very stable. Be careful, there are pockets of the realm that seem to have no air either."

James then looks around as he sees stray parts of land floating around upside down, before shattering instantly as he then adjusts his glasses and says,

" This very dimension is a fusion of all of the realms, and its creation is still very new. So new that the laws of time and space as we know it yet are not yet stable, if Zannacross intends to keep it that way or not is anyone 's guess but that means we should be weary of unstable areas of time or with one misstep we could find are selves aging thousands of years in the blink of a eye, and be dead in another blink.

" Link looks like he is in a state of shock and disgust as he then says,"

This dark world seems to be so chaotic vile that it would surpass the dreams of even those like Ganondorf! How could someone that clams to desire to establish the ultimate order call this insane world a utopia?"

The Supreme Kai narrows his eyes as he seeing the glowing red star in the distant sky get even lager before he then says,"

Zannacross, always had a twisted idea of what paradise was. Since he was the master of hell for so long to him a world where everyone but him is suffering endlessly might suit him just fine.

" Ben gets disgusted as he then says," All the more reason we have to make sure he never controls anyone's life ever again! Come on, every second wasted is another chance for things to go horribly wrong!

" Ben then steps forward, only to feel the ground shake before the spike like rocks around him and everyone jet up, before they have single red eyes form in there centers! As the creatures take shape to that of the Chrono Trigger monster Lavos and all start glowing before energy seems to be absorbing the very fabric of space around them!

Megaman aims his Mega Buster cautiously at once of the Lavos before he then says,

" Man, either Zannacross really has odd tastes or he is just getting lazy because this is far from the ultimate horrifying monsters that I thought we were going to see!"

The White Lantern then grows alarmed as he then says,"

Don't be a fool, they are all deadly, I think they are devouring time itself in to them! If you get consumed by things demons you will be erased from time itself!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Looks like the head nut job wants us completely dead this time. Well screw him, no way some lame monster is doing me in! Shitenshuu!"

With that Doug unleashes a lighting fast strike to destroy one of the Time Devouring Necrocalcous in a flash! However this only causes more titanic Necrocalcous knights and demons called Devil's Dread root, giant squid like demons looking like a black version of the Marvel comic entity Shuma Gorath and dragon like demons called Devil Erasers start to form before Master Myers sighs and says,"

Fighting here will resolve nothing but lose time! Let's go, Grand Matrix!"

With that the leader of the Enji Knights hurls a massive sphere of light to destroy an charging Devil Eraser as his fellow Enji Master comrades Genkai, Genard, Yamamoto and Zoda help blast back the demons. Without pause Ben Lacus and the others fight through this gauntlet of pure insanity, even as the gravity shifts around them! As Robotnik is one of the many who finds himself upside down in a second he just barley manages to have his Egg Dragoon Mark V blast out of a charging Devil Dread root's punch, before he moans and says,"

Oh my stomach, now I see maybe it was not so keen of me to have the Death Egg be like this. I mean, I was trying to crush all intruders but, still I, AHH!"

Robotnik sees another Devil Eraser flying down for him, opening its jaws to blast the round doctor to bits before Hyper Sonic smashes its jaw shut before Super Shadow, Sliver, Blaze and Knuckles all hit the demonic monster causing it to shatter before Sonic grins and says," Don't lose your cool now Egg man, we are just kicking up speed here! "

With that everyone feels a strong gust of wind blow before Sonic shrugs and says,"

Even if the weather is getting a little choppy it's not going to slow me down!"

Ben then notices that the climate is like that of a thunder storm in mere seconds before he sees glowing gales of dark energy blow around before he sees such wind turn in to a tornado and then says,"

So, the very nature of this world is out to destroy us. But, even if that's the case, it means nothing. "

Lacus then notices the sky getting darker before she then says," Something about this storm, does not feel right. No, Ben, everyone don't let those fiery winds touch you!"

Without a second thought Ben nods and dodges the incoming wind, and sees it blaze past one of the Lavos demons, only for the beast to groan before shattering instantly! Gabriel then is tense as he then says,

" Lacus was right to be cautious, those winds are made up of the essence of death, it would be like touching acid that would melt your very soul in seconds!

"Shinryudramon responds with,

" Ah, even so we been through worst. If black holes and storms of energy blasts can't stop us a few gusts of wind won't either!"

With that the wind of death starts to form around them like a cage in mere seconds and as they see the cyclone of pure death close in X grimaces and says,"

I think Zannacross heard you Shinryudramon.

" Ben once more has his aura explode as he then says,

" It does not matter what he hears, time he realizes that no matter what he thinks or does, he is going to lose!"

With that Ben at once slashes at the magical hazard with the powered up Divine Mugen Nova and unleashes an explosion of light that shatters all of the dark wind! As the light fades Ben just points his blade in to the air and says,"

No matter what the terrain we fight in, it's not going to slow us down. So, huh, what the?"

Ben is shocked to see as there sight is clear again they are now what seems to be a city in front of them, but what is truly bizarre is that one half of the city looks futuristic while another half looks like it is mostly medieval! Everyone remains on guard as Omnimon then says,"

What is this? It looks as if Zannacross is creating his own city in this world. "

Squall notices something before his face turns cold and says,"

Wait, that's not any city! That's Esthar!

"Riona is near him and gasps as she then says,"

That's right, the presidential palace, the market, it's all the same!"

Link then sees the other half of the other side of the merged city before he sees the emblem of the castle in the center and says,

" And the other half, that can be none other than Hyule castle! What kind of trickery is this?

" Gabriel sighs as he then says," I am afraid this part is no illusion. Link, Squall, it would seem Zannacross has also by now destroyed, or absorbed both of your worlds. What you see now, is the result of the very fabric of space your planets were in being merged together, now forcefully being reconfigured in to Zannacross's realm. "

Zidane is bewildered as he then says," Man, that's nuts, its like that Memoria place me and my gang had are initial showdown with Kuja at, only this time it seems much more expansive!"

Aeris is one of the many sadden by this site as she then says,"

No, it's even worst then we figured, it's getting more terrible by the second! What the, are those, people?"

Everyone then sees people seem to be still in cities and Lacus at once goes up to a pair of young children and says,"

Are you two ok? Huh, oh no!" Lacus is shocked that as she goes to extend her hand she goes right through the kids! Lacus widens her eyes in shock as she then says,

" What, I don't, sense a trace of life from them at all.

"Zero eyes all of the frozen people carefully as he then says," What is this, is Zannacross trying to confuse us with illusions or something?"

The Sliver Surfer eyes the people carefully as he then says,"

I am afraid it's not like that Zero. These people are real, or at least they once were real. However, now all they are is frozen phantoms of life, and like the rest of their surroundings are being absorbed in to Zannacross.

" Gabriel then nods and says," Yes, sadly it seems that there the only thing we can do for these people is stop Zannacross and free them from his grasp."

Ben looks furious as he then says," Then that's what we are going to do! No one should have to be trapped like this. I don't know if you can hear me, but we will free you guys I promise!

"Before Ben can answer all of a sudden a bunch of sinister voices burst in to laughter before a stern male voice then says,"

What a joke, you really think you can oppose the invincible might of the one supreme master? Think again chosen one, your battles end here!"

With that everyone feels the ground shake before Ezan presses his hand across the handle of his blade tightly before he then says,"

Brace yourselves, I sense power surging all around us!

"With that everyone sees the four colored spheres floating around the larger sphere all float down in unison before another voice then says,

" You dare say your senses are sharp Enji? Bah, if they were you would realize you're doomed! Just as this sea of the dead encompasses the frozen time-line of this doomed universe, soon all of you heretics will join them in being swept away by the tide of evil! This realm is a dimension created by things torn from the previous worlds, but soon theses fragments will sink in to the darkness to be lost forever as Emperor Zannacross goes on to remake the universe how it should be!

And now, it's time those that stand to deny him will get what they deserve! "

With that the four lights land and surround the hero's, before the explode with energy!

Moments later the group then sees that the figures are none other than Zandoris, Dahak, Morgoth, and Mukuro! Mukuro looks amused and says,

" Now this is rich! Do you really think you're worth the masters presence when you all look like that? Honestly, your nothing but a waste of time to him and so we will do him a favor and kill you in a painful enough manner to appease him!"

Ben, who along with all of the others besides the angels are not aware of who theses four are just rolls his eyes and says,"

Great, more of Zannacross's fan club wants to stall for time is it? Well, I don't know why you think you will stop us but I don't have time to care! "

Kal-El is one of the many of the angels that are aware of the identity of their new opponents and then at once says,"

Ben, don't take theses four lightly! Like Damonus and Xiza they are the other four elite demon lords of Zannacross himself!

"Lacus is one of the many shocked at this as she then says,"

What, you mean like Xiza and Damonus? But, when did Zannacross have the time to revive all four of them?

Dahak cackles and says," Your brain dead girl, Zannacross has no limit! After he crushed you ants he instantly unsealed all four of us in a matter of minutes! "

Zandoris nods and says,"

Emperor Zannacross wanted the best of the best to fallow out his will, and so you see what is in front of you. So, you're the ultimate champion of the light, Ben Auro? Meh, about what I expected."

Ben at once points the Divine Mugen Nova at the mustached demon lord and says,"

Not impressed? Maybe that will change when I show you the same moves that overwhelmed Xiza Damonus and so many others!"

Dahak goes in to an uproar as he then says,"

IS that suppose to scare us hero? Xiza was a wimp, only good for wiping off scrubs and manipulating you mortals! Compared to the likes of me, an engine of pure carnage, he was nothing!"

Zandoris nods as he unfolds his arms and draws his twin swords out of there sheaths before the one on the left glows with a crimson color and his right sword shimmers with azure light before he then says,

" Yes, we are not the elite enforces of the Zannacross Empire, the most powerful followers of the dark side of all history for nothing Ben Auro. Even Damonus cannot beat us in some areas and all four of us together are powerful enough to destroy you!

"Lacus looks defiant as she then takes the Oath keeper and extends her angel wings before she then says,"

No matter how deadly you are, you're not going to stop us! If you still don't' realize what power we have then I can only feel pity for you all. "

Morgoth begins to have dark energy swill around him before he then says,"

We know your power all too well women, and while powerful, it's not powerful enough for you to stop us. Master Zannacross knows the true destiny of this universe, and he has all of the tools needed to mold the entire universe to his whims. Even the powers that the Imperia Golden Crystal have given you will not matter for long, since it's only a matter of time till he commands all there is! Your hopes of survival are about to be broken, there is no escape!"

Ben shrugs and says,

" If that's what you think, time I show you just how good of an escape artist I am! No matter what power you or your master has we all can chose are own future! And, all of us together are going to fight for our future that is our own, and not the lives of slavery Zannacross expects us to live!"

Mukuro gets annoyed as she glares at Ben Auro and says,"

Silly little boy, your, all of you are just petty children that refuse to take the punishment they deserve.

Chaos Zannacross Necron along with Cosmos gave you your very existence, and since Cosmos proved to be far too weak it's his sole right to decide what to do with his creation! It's a shame, you're not that bad looking of a specimen, if only you were not so stubborn I might have made a good play thing out of you."

Lacus gets annoyed at this and says," Despite what you or Zannacross thinks even if he was one of the two beings who created this universe he does not have the right to selfishly dictate how everything should be! Cosmos made it clear that this reality is one where everyone at least has the right to live how they want!

"Mukuro jeers at Lacus and pushes her long black hair back before she says,

" Cosmos was a stupid wench too weak to do anything but watch, and since your her spawn, your nothing but a even more contemptible piece of trash! Bah, at least the first two Apostles were not nearly as annoying to look at you two. Even as nauseating as your ancestors were at least that's not as bad as someone like you whose life was one of sin and still thinks she is pure!"

Lacus looks distraught for a second before she sees Ben in front of her and all of her friends before she then says,

" I, am not saying I am perfect or that I did not make a lot of mistakes. I have made plenty of bad choices, but what is pure is my love for Ben, and my love of life! Mock me if you want, but I will not allow this society I love to be destroyed no matter what! "

Zandoris closes his eyes and says," Tsc, if your world could have been saved by mere love these things would not have to be as they are now. And yet you humans have proved just how hallow your so called love is and so this is how things stand, and will continue to stand.

" Morgoth nods and says,"

Yes, if anything Zannacross knows you cretins more then you know yourselves, and it's his compassion to see true reformations leave there mark that will change the universe! This logic is absolute, and the only logical outcome to your struggles is a painful miserable end, an end that will be realized here!"

Ben takes a deep breath as he sees all four of the demon lords begin to power up and he says,"

This is beyond logic, this is our desire to live, are desire to strive to keep trying and make this thing that is are existence work out no matter how hard it will be! Maybe you demons and your master can never understand this but its real enough for me to defend with everything I have! Yes, for the sake of the sacrifices of the past and the dreams of the future, and for the lives of everyone I am going to win this fight!"

Zandoris cackles as he then says," Oh, so that's the best excuse you can muster? Tsc, about what I would expect from a human. If the remains of this broken universe think such a clown could perform as a hero they truly desire utter oblivion. Ah, in fact that last warrior I was fighting in heaven was sure of your success. In fact, he said he was your, cousin if I remember."

Ben and the others eyes widen in shock as he then says,"

What, you mean Max? You fought Max?"

Zandoris responds in a dry tone as he then says,"

If that was his name then yes. Meh, the master ended the entire war before I could finish demonstrating the clear divide between us. His skill and power was decent for a human, which means he was slightly more polished debris of the old era. "

Ben gets insulted as he clenches his fist and then says,"

Max is not trash, none of us are! I had enough of you wasting your time!

"Dahak grins as he then says," I agree, I seen you meat bags in one piece long enough! Time I see some blood!"

With that the pale bald headed elite demon throws his chain blades right at the hero and Ben bats the blades of chaos away as he then says,"

Oh you will get blood all right freak, I don't have time to amuse the likes of you! "

With that the golden chains all of a sudden rebound from Ben's sword and twist around him to bind his body! Dahak laughs psychotically as he licks his lips and says,"

You think a human can command to me how this will go down? You cur, this is the world of Zannacross, and his will is law! And since his will is the destruction of all that displeases him, you are all here as nothing more but sacrifices to be offered for the glory of the triumph of darkness! "

Zandoris has his two sabers surge with dark energy as he then says,"

Indeed, let us end this farce once and for all!"

With that both Zandoris and Dahak charge at the tied up Ben to try and impale him many times at once but Ben shows where he stands as he then says,"

Don't think I'll let you keep on mocking me you punks!

"With that Ben at once powers up to his full power with enough force to blow the Chains of Exile off of him and force both demon lords back! Zandoris just chuckles at this as he then says,"

So, this is your true strength? I won't lie, it's just as much as a anomaly as Seyia Leingod's power, if not greater. However, unlike before I won't let the fact that you're a mere human get me to lower your guard. Even if you have the strength to stand in the way of the master you won't win this fight, mere power is not enough to change destiny!

" Dahak grins has his muscles all expand and his teeth turn in to fangs before he then says,"

That's right, no matter how strong and skilled you are boy, you got nothing on the master fighter! Time to make you squirm!"

With that both Dahak and Zandoris go to attack Ben at once and Ben instantly goes on to move nearly at speeds beyond the speed of light as his allies see him dash around like a shinning blur. As the exchange of blows rock the entire area Lacus sees Ben block both of his foe's powerful attacks at once as golden blades dance around him to intercept everyone of the incoming strikes, and also sees Morgoth and Mukuro looking ready to pounce her boyfriend before she then says,"

Ben seems to have a stronger power level then either of them, but, they are clearly up to something and in any case there is no way Ben is fighting this alone!"

Doug chuckles as he then says,"

Of course are pal is not carrying we did not come all this way to sit on the sidelines and be cheerleaders after all."

Ezan nods as he glares at his enemies with his Sharingan eyes and says,"

Yes, like I said before he is not getting all the glory for himself. Time theses so called demon lords learn that Auro is not the only one they should be weary of.

"Ezan and a few others are about to dash in to get Ben's fight before all of a sudden Ezan sees a flash of light before he then sees a massive black energy beam heading his way! As he slashes the energy blast to fragments he sees Morgoth glaring at the Enji as the bearded foe coldly looks at the hero's and says,

" You assume to much Warrior of Light, we are not weary of any of you. We are aware of the power some of you have, but we all ready know how to crush such simple minded power! We know everything and your blind to your instincts, so time you scum realize just how little you in touch with reality! Break to atoms, Death Ballade!

"With that the bald headed foe raises his staff and instantly countless different magical attacks blast out all around him to head for his targets! As James sends off a barrage of energy arrows to blast some incoming meteors away before he sees a tidal wave and a Ultima spell coming his way before he jumps up high and sees more spells coming out of the calm Morgoth 's staff before he then says,"

I don't know if I should be intrigued or mortified, but that demon seems to be casting multiple high class spells instantly. His power level is not even flinching either, this could be troublesome.

"Orion nods as he then says,

" Morgoth is the most dreaded dark wizard in history besides Zannacross. Even before he became a demon he still had enough magical power to reshape entire planets if not galaxies. It's no exaggeration when I say that he can fight off entire armies of warriors, he has in the past."

Cecil then says," Maybe that's the case, but that does not mean he is invincible. Powerful as he is we just have to endure and get through his onslaught and take him down in are moment of opportunity! "

Morgoth snickers as he has a rainstorm of flare spells along with massive spikes of metal fall from the sky before he says,

" Don't you dare mistake me for a mere lower class mongrel Enji. I am the supreme authority of all forms of magic, only the Master himself can outclass me! My energy is infinite, I will never tire!"

With that he unleashes a barrage of glowing dark energy blades to try and slice up his opponents, only for even more energy attacks to intercept those spells! Shinryudramon and many more of the others gather around Jame's group as Shinryudramon then says,

" Even if you never run out of power you prune faced freak, you're never going to wear down us!

"Myers then has holy energy shine around him before he says,"

Yes, no matter what the problem the Enji Knights never give up till they find a solution and the fact that you're the ultimate embodiments of darkness changes nothing! No matter what, we will stop you!"

Mukuro sighs with boredom as she then says," Please, you bunch of filthy apes are not even worth getting my hands dirty. Yes, time to weed out the garden a little and see who I need to give my, personal attention. Oh boys, your queen commands you to dance!

" With that the female Demon lord snaps her fingers before instantly dark pillars of energy form up around her that to the cringe of the hero's quickly take shape in to various demons!

As Lacus sees a man with red armor covered in skulls, a bald man wearing black and golden armor and has spikes with skulls coming out of his back and more all take out various weapons she just looks annoyed as she then says,"

So, you are too lazy to get the job done directly? Seems like your one real diva of a witch. "

With that Mukuro just cackles with a shrill laugh as she then says,"

Don't be jealous because you don't know how to make the most of your skills girl! Men throughout the cosmos would , and have sold their souls just to get a kiss from me, and now they will help me remake the universe!

Now then, Rodan, Kharn, Lezard Valeth, Terrax, Abaddon, Raizen, Lucius, Steppenwolf, Logor, Sentry, Thanos, Asmodeus, Aeon, Dabura, and, whatever the rest of your names are, go and kill theses annoying pests that want to harm me!

If you do well I will bother to remember your names!"

As a black bald man in front of the group smokes a cigar he blows out smoke and says," Time to theses new enemies all at once go to attack and the forces of justice get even more divided X dodges the whip lash from the demon Lucius before unleashing his Nova Crush attack right in the demon's chest before fallowing that up with a full powered X buster shot to the face to blast him away before he sees Axl getting hit by one of Morgoth 's spells and sees Ben still fighting Zandoris and Dahak above him before gritting his teeth and saying,"

The situation is getting more chaotic by the second, we better get our act together before it becomes overwhelming.

"X then dashes out of the way of even more energy blasts before Mukuro sees him and the others get hurt more and looks delighted as she then says,"

That's right, dance for me darlings, dance yourself to death! The true beauty of death is always so enjoying to watch, it's something even you toads can't ruin with your boorish nonsense!

"Mukuro then sees a barrage of attacks coming her way and gets annoyed as she bats them all away with her bare hands before she then says," Still, if you try to ruin my mood , I'll have to teach you naughty brats one unpleasant lesson!"

She then sees Zidane, Beatrix, Lloyd, Luke, and many other Enji surrounds her before Zidane then says,"

My, it's hard to pass you off as a lady when you act like anything but a lady you witch!"

Mukuro puts her hands on her hips as she grins and says," Oh, but I do act like a lady monkey, the most gorgeous wonderful lady in all of the universe.

Yes, expect for my wondrous Emperor, there is no one that can resist the will and charm of demon lord diva Mukuro Bayonetta Bansheera! "

Luke sighs as he then says,"

Oh give it a rest lady. No matter how stellar your body is Mukuro it takes more than a perfect figure to command adoring from everyone, at least from us! "

He sees Tear glaring at him before he shrugs and says,"

What? She may be a pure evil witch but, she is still has one hard, um, never mind.

' Guy rolls his eyes before Tear sighs with exasperation and says,"

Just watch your selves idiot. Seriously Luke, I don't doubt for a second this demon lord will use all kinds of tricks to try and finish us.

"Mukuro has her magical energy surge as she then says,"

You can try to resist me silly man, but there is nothing I can't break." Tear looks annoyed as her own power level blasts up to her limits as she says," Don't forget your not just fighting men you succubus."

" Mukuro bats Tear a seductive yet mocking wink as she then says," And your point is? I am not above playing both ways, yes, men, women, one way or another all beings find out my charm, my will is irresistible! Just like how the dark side drawls everyone in, my will draws everything in my grasp, and destroys anything that tries to resist! Come on, think this over , if you come over to me you will feel pleasures far beyond what you could ever experience! "

Zidane then at once transforms in to his Trance state before he then says,"

I don't think I want to experience anything your giving Mukuro! We can't afford to let anything get in are way. So that means even if you're easy on the eyes you're going down! Grand Lethal!"

With that Zidane unleashes a barrage of energy blasts at his foe but the evil women just forms a wicked glare and says,

" I'll teach you to insult me you ape!" With that she bends back and extends her right foot before a pink gun forms on her heel and instantly fires a blast that goes through the Enji Knights attacks without pause and blasts the shocked Zidane in a second! As Zidane screams out in pain Lloyd is one of the many shocked by this attack as he then says,"

What the, are those, guns are her shoes?"

Mukuro at once has two more guns form in her hands before she then says,

" I do find most of the what you humans call culture primitive basic and boring but I admit sometimes there can be things you come up with things that amuse me. These guns are just one such trinket that I found savvy enough to use, after my own personal touch of course. Well, if you refuse me, then at least ill make your deaths a fashionable site. Te he, for me that is."

Luke and all the others around Mukuro are more or less fed up as Lloyd then gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

That's enough!" Mukuro sees them all coming for her and says,"

Oh please, how pathetic!"

With that she instantly bombards the group with shots from her demonic guns, and even as she sees some of the good guys dodge the attacks she has her right gun on her hand transform in to blazing claws before she blocks both Luke and Guy's sword slashes and says," Don't let my shape swindle you Enji, I sting FAR harder then I led on!"

With that Mukuro bends her back down to dodge Beatrix's Shock Break attack before kicking her in to Guy and then slashing all three of her foes! The demon lord gets even more vicious with her attacks as she then laughs wildly like a party girl before she then says," That's right, let this rave of blood get started! Come on amuse me if you can you mortal dolls!

" Ben then sees Mukuro have her boots instantly turn to demonic ice skates before she slashes everyone in the chest area before her hair entangles all of her opponents and instantly begins to squeeze them all tightly before Ben gets tense and then says,"

Damn it, that women seems even more of a brat then Larxene, only even more insane! Time to shut her, damn it!."

Ben is about to charge for Mukuro before he sees a incoming chain coming his way and he quickly catch's it! He then sees Dahak grinning as he then says,"

Think we will let you keep dreaming your stupid ideas human! You're not saving anyone, you're all going to be butchered like the worthless pieces of meat you are! Massacre Impulse!

"With that the angry demon unleashes a massive red energy blast but Ben casually slashes the blast in half before he crushes the golden chain in his hand and says,

" You should know, insulting me is only going to make things worse for you!"

Dahak laughs as he then says,"

Think I care about making you mad hero? Don't think you going postal is going to change a thing, because I am a real warrior punk! Yes, pain is just another thing that makes up my carrier, and, GUH!"

In an instant Ben shows how tired he is of hearing Dahak talk as in the blink of an eye he slashes him at full speed, and cuts his opponent's right arm off and cuts deeply in to the maniac's chest! Ben has light blaze out of his sword to zap Dahak as he then says,

" You know Dahak, you remind me of someone I really don't like very much so its time you go ahead and die!"

Dahak coughs off blood as he looks at his arm and says,"

God damn it, I can feel it, the pain, THE PAIN!"

Ben gives a small smirk as he then says,

" Not so fun when you're on the receiving end is it? Maybe now you will, Ah!"

In a instant three javelin like spikes shoot out of Dahak 's chest and smash in to Ben's gut! Ben's energy is strong enough to not be penetrated by the attack but it still hits him hard enough to knock him back! Dahak then roars madly as he then says,"

What are you talking about Enji trash? That jolt was just what I needed, to get myself in to my best state of mind! "

With that Ben sees Dahak instantly reform his missing limb before he sighs and says,

" Not even surprised a demon like you can regenerate. That attack was the same kind of attack Xiza used, guess you demon lords are truly cut from the same cloth.

"Dahak licks the blood from his face and says,"

I told you Goldie locks, don't compare me to that weakling Xiza! My powers are far superior; every inch of my body is made to cause carnage! "

With that Dahak extends his hand before like Zandoris he forms a execution ax the size of a skyscraper in his hand and welds it like its nothing! As Ben sees Dahak ascend above him he just raises a eyebrow and says,

" Well, that hardly seems necessary."

Dahak looks annoyed as he then says,"

Maybe to a twit like you but I think this helps drive the point home quite well that I am the master of combat, the ultimate warrior that ever was or ever will be! Countless planets worshiped me as a god of war itself, and by the time you're in pieces you will see just what a master of killing truly means!"

Dahak at once goes to smash his massive blade down on Ben but the man chosen by Cosmos and the celestial ones to save the universe casually parries the slash with his own sword and does not even flinch in the process before he narrows his eyes and says,"

All I see is that you're a monster that can't be allowed to have his way!

"Ben is about to charge at Dahak before he senses something and sees another massive blade trying to slash right in to him! He blocks that strike to and sees Zandoris is at the other end before the demon with the mustache then says,"

You may see us as monsters Ben Auro but we are merely the brutal reflection of the most superior forces of this universe. Are power is absolute, one way or another even you will submit to that power!"

Ben chuckles and says," You guys with your large swords sure are trying to get the image of godly terrors across.

Well, Cloud a few others and myself lately use large swords as well but, blades THAT big makes me think your overcompensating for how small you demon slime really are!

" Zandoris chuckles and says," Don't think you can rile us that easily Auro, we are no armatures to the nature of war. For your information theses unique weapons of ours is more than just sending a message, they are also quite effective at wiping out many nuisances at once! Or in this cause can also cause all the more pressure to crush stubborn bugs once and for all!"

Ben then gets tense as he feels both Zandoris and Dahak pressing down on him before he then says,"

Don't make me laugh, this pressure, and for that matter all of power you have will not keep me down! Now, I had enough with you two! Shin Divine Flare Edge! "

With that Ben slices through both of his opponents weapons before he then says,"

You may be the masters of war and combat, but I have a job to do and I guess it's time we see if being the ultimate hero trumps those roles of yours! Divine Millennia Slash!"

With that Ben instantly has golden energy swords blast in to the two demon lords and bombard them endlessly!

Dahak roars in annoyance as he then says," Cocky little freak, you can't stop me, ill carve your heart out and make you watch its last pound! "

Mukuro sees her fellow demon lords being bombarded and gets annoyed as she then says,"

My , way to look pathetic boys. Really, even the two of you together can't harm one single mortal? It's not like the last war, this time we KNOW what this clowns weaknesses are! So let's, AH!"

With that a pair of golden energy swords rain down to cut through the hair binding up her captors before in a flash Ben is right in her face looking annoyed as he at once points the blade right at her throat before saying,

" Knowing what they are is only one part of the equation lady. "Mukuro looks amused as she then says,"

All too true Ben Auro. However, I can also see your quite powerful, and quite the handsome darling of the light. It's too bad, if only you could see just what a mistake you're making my .

" Ben narrows his eyes as he then says," Forget it demon, far better liars, con artists and manipulative maniacs then you have tried to show me the dark light is the right path and they have all failed.

" Mukuro grins before she forms a seductive pose and says," Maybe doll, but I doubt that any of them knew how to reach you in the best way as I can."

With that Ben gets ready for another attack only to see Mukuro have her hair armor fall to her side and gladly expose her bare body! Mukuro sees Ben's eyes widen as he gazes at her naked figure and chuckles as she then says,"

Yes, no man can resist my lure; the sirens themselves take notes from the one and only Mukuro Bayonetta Bansheera! I am the perfection of beauty, so cease your rebellion against fate and come embrace the ultimate pleasure César!"

Mukuro walks up and extends her arms to embrace Ben. For a moment Ben steps forward, before he chuckles and dashes backwards to nearly cause Mukuro to stagger as he then says,"

Even if I did not know that your offer was as empty as your heart I would turn it down Mukuro. After all I have all ready found the ultimate joy, and that's Lacus.

"Mukuro looks bewildered as she then says," What, are you Enji vermin pulling some sort of illusion? My will, is undeniable. No women, no non divine being is more glorious then me !"

Ben narrows his eyes and says," Maybe back in your time that was true Mukuro, but I don't have any doubts that Lacus is who I want to be with. After all, among everything else her body outclasses yours as well. I mean, your chest seems like it will crush whoever gets caught in it!"

This causes Zidane and Luke to laugh as Mukuro gets furious before she then says,"

My body, is, inferior? HOW DARE YOU!"

With that her eyes glow and unleashes a shock-wave of darkness! Ben braces himself and says,

" Sorry, I know how much rejection can sting but that's how it is. So, let's, huh! What the?"

Ben finds that before he can even realize it his foe has had her hair lash out and form many hands that bind Ben's body in less than a second!

Ben responds with," How fast did she, GUH!"

With that Ben feels himself being shocked all over as Mukuro forms a wide grin and says,

" Oh, don't mind me, I just used my handy witch time magic to freeze you in place so I could get things nice and comfy. Now then hero, if you're going to be stupid, then I have no choice but to forgo the foreplay and go right to the hard core fun!"

With that she at once leaps at Ben and has her lips glow before she then says,"

Your just a stupid brain damaged human, you don't even know what ultimate beauty is! But let's see if you can deny my wonder after I show you who the best kisser of them all is! Yes, with one smooch my power will make your body and soul chained to me, till the end of time! Let's have some pillow time as we, GUH!"

In a instant a massive holy energy beam blasts in to Mukuro and as she screams out in agony Lacus flies down in front of Ben before she then looks furious and says,"

Don't you dare try and mess with my boyfriend you demented tramp! "

At once Ben sees energy ribbons instantly slice in to the demonic hands grasping him and allow him to blow them away before he then says,"

Lacus, thanks for that." Lacus nods and says," Sorry for that Ben, the goons she summoned were more stubborn then I expected. Good thing I made it in time, this demon lord seems to have all kind of spells up her hair.

" Ben nods and says," Despite her bizarre appearance, she must have more than her so called good looks going for her if she was able to stop time without any of us noticing.

"Lacus sighs and says," I sensed that surge in time, that's why I knew I had to hurry. I could tell from the start she revels being one of those Succubus demons. I, hope she has not done anything else that we missed."

Ben grins as he says

," Don't worry Lacus, no way that psycho is going to turn you against me, nothing she has is strong enough to break my love for you."

Lacus squeezes Ben's free hand warmly as she then says,"

Oh I know I did not have to worry about you straying to the likes of her Ben. Now, it's time she learns just how strong are love is!"

Zidane chuckles as he then says,"

So Ben, if you can safely say Lacus has a better body then this drama queen, I guess you were able to get a front row seat eh? Oh come on admit it, you too went all the way last night didn't you?"

Lacus turns beet red and Ben chuckles nervously as he then says,

" I told you Zidane, we did not go, all the way, were we did go was great as it was anyway. I will say that that psycho has nothing on Lacus, in every way expect being evil.

" Lacus clears her throat and says," Um, thank you for defending me Ben but I really think we should, huh, oh no!"

Lacus at once has a barrier form around everyone has a demonic dragon head descends out of the smoke and tries to devour everyone! The fangs of this beast collide with Lacus 's barrier and is repelled back before a furious snarling voice is heard before everyone hears Mukuro cackle with a sadistic tone as she then says,"

Oh, don't make me puke!

" With that a furious demon lord emerges and as Mukuro sees that the right side of her face is burnt and bloody she looks furious as she then says,"

You damn slut, you ruined my makeup! Oh, now no matter what I'll break that love you two have and crush it to pieces!"

Ben notices that the dragon seems to be coming from the black eyed woman's own hair before he then gets on guard and says,"

Your hair, can transform in to that? It must be more than just hair, the same stuff that was binding me before was hard to break out of, like it was absorbing my energy!

"Lacus nods and says,"

And I thought I could control my hair well, but she is taking it to a whole new, tacky level. Well, she is a demon lord, so this could just be the start of the surprises. Even so, those cheap tricks are not going to cut it!"

Mukuro cackles widely as she then says,"

Think you're so cute darling? Please, you got it the other way around. All of the powers you have put together are nothing to Master Zannacross! Even after he destroyed Cosmos and killed your entire heroic band at once you still think you can do anything but annoy him? There is no way to stop the emperor; all the tricks that stalled him in the past are worthless now!

"Ben remains clam as he then says," Then we will just have to think of a new trick! It does not matter what power Zannacross has, he is not going to win!"

With that Ben senses something and instantly turns around to bat an incoming spell before he sees Morgoth coming for his direction! Ben sees in the distance that the demon lord is having spell after spell barrage his allies without pause before the bearded villain glares at Ben and says,"

Enough of this nonsense Enji. It does not matter if you can expect it or not the fact is are master has more power then all that still stand against him put together! For all the power Cosmos gave you Zannacross still has most of her energy, and is still more or less the ultimate life form!

" Ben gets on guard as he sees that Zandoris and Dahak have returned and now the four demons have surround him and Lacus before he then says,"

Its only a absolute fact in your zealous mind demon. Zannacross may be more evolved then any being that has ever existed, and he may even have more power than anyone in the universe to! But even that does not make him fated to win this, even with all he has he is not invincible! Time for you fiends and your master to see there is more than one kind of power!

" Ben then sees a furious Dahak have his eyes glow red before he grinds his fists so tightly that blood comes out before he then says,

" I heard enough of your crap human! Your all dead, every last human that has rejected the will of Zannacross will die in agony! You're all going to die, time you realize that there is no escaping that! "

Zandoris nods as he powers up and says," That's right, you humans have disgraced yourselves and tainted existence itself for the last time. Likewise, this exercise of futility has dragged on long enough. Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, and its time you die.

"Ben responds with," I am tired of you guys myself, so if you want to end this then that's fine with me!

" Morgoth points his staff at Ben and has it explode with dark energy before he then says,"

Find, let the light of this universe be crushed once and for all! Imperator Nova!"

The old looking demon unleashes a massive energy blast as Mukuro then says,"

Yes, time for you to be your most beautiful state trash, your death state! Umbra Killer Climax!"

As she fires off a massive red and yellow energy blast from the mouth of the dragon demon that is her hair Dahak laughs madly before saying,"

That's right, die, DIE! Thanatos Murder Impulse!"

With that he to fires a massive immensely powerful energy beam as Zandoris then says," Phantasmal Onslaught! "

With this the demon lord with a mustache unleashes his own massive obsidian energy beam to join his evil teammates and as the blade shaped energy beam heads for Ben he then says,

" Is that all you have? Then get out of the way, Ultimate Shinryukenha Times ten!"

With that Ben at once unleashes his full powered energy beam to smash in to Morgoth and Zandoris 's energy beams, just as Lacus then says,

" Radiant Judgment Flare!"

Lacus then unleashes her own ultimate energy blast and has her giant beam of light shaped like the head of the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon to collide in to the incoming attacks from Dahak and Mukuro before a massive shock-wave of energy rocks the entire area! Lacus winces in pain as her blast is pushed back slightly before Mukuro notices this and says,"

What's wrong my not so shinny angel? Realizing just how stupid it is to try and take on four of the demon lords at once? That's what you get when you charge in brazenly when you're outnumbered!

"Ben grins as he then says," Ever hear of the phrase quality over quantity hag? Well, if not let me demonstrate what it means because no matter how many of you are here, I won't let you overwhelm me! "

With that Ben's energy gets even more intense and he pushes his opponents blasts back before Lacus nods and says," That's right, time you all see are light is not going to be blown away by the likes of you!"

With that Lacus to unleashes more energy to push her foe's attacks back before a furious Dahak then says,"

God damn it, I had enough of this!"

Everyone else watch's this massive beam struggle unfold Doug and the others are on the edge of their figurative seat as the member of Squad 7 then says,

" Man, that's one rowdy throw down all right. Still, it will take more than this to take down those two! So much for those elite demon lords being the cream of the crops in Zannacross's demented little garden!

"Aqua looks worried as she then says," Maybe, something is not right about this though. We better be ready for anything."

Doug nods as he sees the energy at the epicenter of this battle get even more intense. However, as intense as it is to him to those even closer like Zidane the energy is nearly blowing them away! At the moment Zidane is struggling not to be blown away as he then says,"

Damn it, I knew this last battle was going to be intense but, it's on a whole new level. Huh?"

Zidane sees souls and demonic mist seeping out of Zandoris 's Phantasmal Onslaught blast and as a skull dives for him he blasts it with his Meo Twister attack, and sees the fragments of the incoming skull melt all around him! He then sees the fragments of the demon lord's attack melt all that it touches instantly before he gulps and says,"

Oh man, these guys are full of all kinds of nasty. "

Zandoris snickers and says," Heh, did I forget to mention my attack has a few, additional effects? I don't have time to explain but I assure you that those effects will be clear soon enough."

Ben then says," Guys, stay back from here, we don't know just how intense it will get and I don't want to risk you guys getting consumed in the cross fire!"

Lloyd nods and says,"

All right, just be careful." Lacus nods as she sees her friends drawback before she then says,"

Don't worry, no matter what theses four throw at us it won't be enough, we will get past this!

" All of a sudden the sky turns dark before Morgoth then says,"

The fantasy is over, time for you mortals to know your place, once and for all! Now, Omni Judgment Tomb! "

With that four pillars of darkness shout out of the demon lords and a weary Ben then says,"

What, they are unleashing another attack in the middle of this? I thought, they were all ready giving it all they had?"

Dahak laughs and says," Shows what you know human, you can never outmatch us! Now, time to suffer!"

With that the four demons energy start to link together and form a crystal cage around Ben and Lacus and Ben at once says,"

Damn it, Lacus watch out! "

With that reacting on instinct Ben shoves Lacus hard enough to knock her out of the energy just as it completely forms around Ben! Lacus recovers just in time to see the barrier glow red before she has her eyes fill with dread before she says,

" Ben, no!"

Mukuro then looks delighted as she then says,

" Now boy, feel the wrath of the four demon lords! You will never stand in the way of the darkness again!

"The energy crystal is now complete and Ben feels energy blasting in to him and grunts in pain before he then says,"

Don't think, you're going to seal me away with such tricks!

"Ben unleashes an explosion of energy that causes the entire magical structure to vibrate before Zandoris at once says,"

Time you realize the limits of stubbornness Ben Auro, Exorcism of Light!"

Zandoris then releases two black energy beams from his eyes that head right for Ben. As the blast collides with Ben it instantly shatters before Ben grins and says,

" What is this, I did not feel a thing. Enough playing around, I have, AHH! "

With that Ben all of a sudden feels immense pain from his chest as his golden aura flickers before dark lighting zaps him with painful energy before Zandoris then says,"

Do you only see things on their face value lad? Suffer for your insolence, for my Exorcism of Light spell is a spell I have made up just for angels and there pawns, even those that would happen to have strength that would exceed my own! No matter how powerful you are you cannot resist or overcome this spell!

Even the pure of heart are powerless to this for this magic turns that purity in to pain! Now, let your very noble desire be your undoing, let the arrogance of the so called goodness bring forth this universe entire's undoing! "

With that everyone sees that to their dread Zandoris is not bluffing as Ben is bombarded with energy, before he can no longer resist the demon lords combined spell consumes him and the magical crystal turns solid! At once Lacus powers up as she then says

," I don't know what you're doing, but it ends here!"

Lacus is about to dive right for Ben before a lightning bolt blasts down from the sky to unleash a shock-wave of power that knocks Lacus and everyone back! Everyone then sees energy pour up from the ground to till the magical prison sealing Ben seems to be endless! Shinryudramon Ezan and all the others have at this point finished off the minions Mukuro summoned before they see Ben's entire body seems to be transparent and in pain before Shinryudramon then says,"

BOSS! Whatever the hell you freaks did to Ben you're going to regret it! It's not going to work, you should learn by now no mere trick is strong enough to hold Ben for long!"

Morgoth turns to the digimon and looks smug as he then says

," Oh, maybe not any mere trick will work, but this is FAR from a mere spell digimon! This is magic created for the very purpose of neutralizing the threat that is Ben Auro! You see, we created this joint spell out of retribution for our own imprisonment, the ultimate revenge!

" Dahak laughs madly as he then says," That's right, now that punk is going to be torn to pieces as his immobile body is dragged across different dimensions, a ride that's not ending till are master decides to end it! "

Zandoris nods and says," Yes, the plan was to seal away both him and Lacus however, all plans must have to adapt to adjustments. With this seal his very body and soul is being torn from every direction, not even the chosen one can break out of it! And so, now it would be time for all of you to expect your fate!"

With this Ezan gets disgusted as he then says,"

Damn it, we fell right in to their trap. All that matters now is to break this trap quickly!"

Lacus nods as she has the Imperia Golden Crystal shine before she then says,"

Don't worry Ben, I'll get you out of there, I promise!"

With that Lacus shoots off another golden energy blast at the magical seal, only for a massive black energy bolt to strike down from the sky and defect the blast! The symbol of Zannacross then glows brightly over the seal as Mukuro laughs madly and says,' That's not going to cut it this time you brat! You forget, this is the world of Zannacross, he is everywhere and controls everything! Even if Cosmos gave you so much power, you can't just reject the will of Zannacross that easily!"

Morgoth nods and says," The seal is powered both by the will of Zannacross and each of our own wills. That means as long as at least one of us exists the seal will continue to function.

" Cloud then is one of the many to narrow his eyes as he then says," Well, if that's all there is then what's next is simple. All four of you are history."

Dahak snickers as he looks psychotic and says," Oh please, there is NO way any of you piles of puke are defeating ME! Time to make Ben Auro suffer even more, by ripping apart all of his precious friends one by one!"

Mukruo laughs as she reforms her guns and says,"

That sounds fine to me, let's see the despair in his eyes when he realizes how little all of his struggles were in the end? "

Zandoris closes his eyes and sighs before he dryly says,"

That is not how we are going to do this you two. I would hope after all the battles we fought you would realize the folly in infuriating a hero by killing his friends right in front of him. That has been the downfall of many of our kind, even the Master has paid for making such a mistake."

Morgoth nods as he then says," I agree with Zandoris, are spell should be absolute but it would be foolish to forget how the anger of theses hero's can sometimes defy logic itself. Damonus and Emperor Zannacross agree with this mindset, we will Ben Auro first and make sure he will never be a threat to us again." Mukuro pouts before she eyes a worried Lacus before sprouting another evil grin as she says,

" If it's the will of Master Zannacross it will be done. I guess seeing the misery of Cosmos 's precious spawn will be just as enjoyable.

" Dahak then turns to Ben and forms a blade in his hand and says,

" Only one way to find out, so it's time to murder a chosen one! "

With that Dahak bursts right for the sealed Ben, however in a flash the blade is intercepted by none other than the Nu Epyon! Ezan glares at Dahak and the super elite warrior still covered in his armor of light and darkness sees Dahak instantly look furious as he then says,"

You want to die first human? Wait your turn!"

Ezan has his Sharingan eyes turn to their Eternal Mangekyou state before he then says,"

I can't expect those terms of yours demon. After all, you're about to destroy my comrade and him being alive is vital for the state of my mission. Besides, I won't expect the likes of you to deny me my ultimate rematch with Ben Auro where I will show my superiority in battle!"

Dahak looks amused as he then says,"

Oh really, and I should care why? You conceited mortal, I don't care what desires you have all desires of the people of this worthless broken universe are to be crushed!

" With that the blood hungry servant of Zannacross has spikes erupt out of his chest! However in a flash Ezan ducks before slicing the incoming attacks to pieces with his Katana before he chuckles and says,"

You're the arrogant one Dahak, I am no mere human. Know well that you will die by the hands of Ezan Zeon, the super elite Enji Knight, that is the ultimate warrior!"

Dahak laughs madly at this before he licks his chain blades again and says,"

You think you can kill me Enji scum? No one has ever beaten me in battle, no one! I only have been denied my desires when Cosmos and her pawns cheat me out of victory through their magic! No matter how strong or how skilled you are there is nothing you can do to stop me from spilling your guts all over the, huh?"

Dahak all of a sudden notices his chest is bloody before he widens his eyes and says,

" What, when did that cut happen? It must have been a slice from when I was fighting the chosen one that just, got raw! "

Ezan gets in to a fighting stance and powers up to his full strength before he then says," Be arrogant again and this will be over faster than I expected. Demon, master of combat or not I can tell you from experience clinging to your delusions just makes your fall to reality all the more painful. If you have never been bested in battle, it will be my pleasure to give you your first, and last taste of de, GUH! !"

In a second Dahak shows Ezan how furious he is by attacking Ezan by extending his arm and giving Ezan a lighting fast punch to the gut before Ezan can react! Dahak grins as he hears bones crack before he says,"

You dare mock me human? I am not a mere mortal, I am the ultimate killing machine, a vessel of carnage and death itself! Only Zannacross himself exceeds me in power! I may have been overzealous before, but now that I know how tricky you are, ill crush you with power no mere inferior being can withstand!"

Ezan responds by dashing back and glares at his foe before he says,"

Try all you like, but I refuse to lose to the likes of a mindless monster like you. If you think merely being able to transform the shape and length of your body can scare me, you don't know me very well. But you will learn soon enough demon, just what i can do! "

Dahak at once as a battle ax form in his hand before he then says,

" So, you trying to defend your pride? Bah, you humans have no pride, I'll show you what it means to mock the honor of a being worth having true honor!

"Dahak at once fires a barrage of energy blasts at Ezan before trying to slice in him half but even as the blow pushes him back Ezan stands his ground and says,

" We humans have more pride then you think Dahak, and sometimes honor is all one has left to cling on to! Time I show you, just what the extent of my honor to my duty truly is!"

Dahak gets a even more blood lust look in his eyes as his eyes in fact turn to blood red as he then says,"

Bah, I won't be lectured by a weakling! You humans are too weak to ever reach true strength, if it were not for the mercy of Cosmos and the celestial ones you would have died long ago! The time for stalling is over, the time for the painful deaths you deserve!"

Ezan gets annoyed as he then says," It was not because of the mercy of the angels that we survived this long, it's because of our own will to survive!

This will to not be destroyed, are will to reach are goals can overcome nearly impossible hurdles, even scum like you and your master! Thanks to Ben Auro's refusal to give up on his dreams he forced me to see the true value in having emotions such as faith and love and was able to evolve in to a being that could weld true strength because of it. Because of what he has done, I will defend my friend, with everything I have so that he can finish his destiny! So, if you're done stalling then let's get on with this.'

Dahak clench's his teeth as he then has a large black Executioner style sword form in his hand and grips it tightly before he says," You must really want to die, and so let's begin the massacre!"

With that Dahak charges at Ezan and the two warriors at once unleash a furious exchange of blows!

* * *

As the two fighters dart off all around area unleashing numerous powerful strikes per second Zandoris sees this and gets annoyed as he all ready sees Dahak look possessed with obsession to rip Ezan to pieces before he then says,

"Tsc, you get off track as much as a dog with a bone Dahak. Guess like always, it's up to me to follow through with ending this!"

Zandoris at once charges to try and kill Ben only for a barrage of energy blasts to come for him! Zandoris slashes apart all of the attacks before he sees Doug, Aqua, and many of the others surrounds him before Doug at once powers up and has large amounts of magical energy flow around his gauntlets and greaves before he then says," Does not matter how focused you guys are, because this party's just gettin' started!"

Zandoris then sighs with annoyed as he then says,

"You truly are a group beyond reason. You know, if you only expected your fate it would not have to be this way. If you only saw the glory of Zannacross you could still have a chance of salvation. Zannacross is not one to let ego stand in the way of letting what has value live on in the coming dark paradise. If you have any desire to live, then surrender now."

Doug chuckles and says, "Sweet of you to hand up an offer, and being the first baddie I've fought that gave the option? That's nice, but no dice. I don't feel like living in this crazy world anyway, I like the old one much better."

Zandoris gets annoyed as he then says, "Every time I think your kind can't be more revolting you prove me wrong. If you can't even see reality, then you will see death quite soon!"

Aqua remains determined as she then says, "It's you and your fellow monsters that are out of touch with reality Zandoris! This broken world, no one sees it as paradise but you and your master!"

Zandoris responds with, "Those that are born in to the new world that Zannacross is to create will see it as paradise, for they will not have the flaws that you heretics have been corrupted with. Yes, your sin that you proudly wear is the primary source of your undoing. After all, it's because of this universe's failure that all of this is needed in the first place."

Doug spits to the side before he then says,

"Enough with the lectures about it's our own fault for causing doomsday buddy. Of course humans are flawed; nothing is perfect, you guys sure as hell ain't. So, let's stop yapping and start fightin'!"

Zandoris looks annoyed as he draws his swords and says, You still are conceited enough to not understand your place? Your desires are not equal ape, you are just mere fragments of the Master's creation. He who controls the very essence of existence, he who commands space and time has authority over all mere broken organisms.

" Doug responds by saying, "

That's you and your leader's problem Zandoris, you are all so full of it like every rich elite uptight selfish prick there is! Zannacross is a god, Zannacross is one of the beings who created all there is, and I care why? Maybe I am broken in your eyes but no matter how important someone is its they don't have the right to be the end all and be all of how things go! Everyone has a fair say to say how things should be, and if it's a stupid idea then there ideas will get shot down, and them with it if they don't get the message!

No matter how wrong or bad it is, if that's how we want to live, then even if we go down as long as others are not on are ship, then that's how it is! You all can't stand humans because we are imperfect, well I say it's you all, even your big shot psycho emperor Zannacross who is weak for not expecting that you have to not have your way all the time! Even Cosmos despite being on the same level of Zannacross knew that's what it means to live!"

Zandoris chuckles and says,

"Cosmos may have shared your rubbish mindset, but that's because it became quite clear even during the time of the last war that Cosmos had become weak and corrupted by the passions of her pets. And it would seem that not a thing changed since I was sealed away, expect that you humans have done nothing but prove the Emperor's anti life equation is a spot on evaluation of the results of your endless futile struggles.

No matter what you're kind experiences or goes through you are quick to revert to your true stupid thoughtless nature. All of the time bought on by sealing us and are master has done is shown that no matter how time passes, this state of existence is broken beyond repair. So, time to erase everything and create an existence without errors! Your kind may not have the creativity to think a perfect existence is possible but Zannacross will make every last one of you pay for your lack of vision. Yes, Cosmos at last could no longer deny the true judgment and fell, and with her ultimate savior paying for his own arrogance and soon to be vanquished, this universes utter destruction is now inevitable."

Doug forms a coy grin as he then says,

"Better not be assuming things, because I know for a fact that arrogance brought on by hindsight can sting a lot."

Zandoris laughs madly and says," It does not surprise me a hot headed fighter such as yourself could have such wild thoughts dance on his head but just think about it for a second. Are you even more deluded then I thought and think you're stronger than me? "

With that Zandoris has even more of his magical energy blast out and even as Doug is pushed back he grins and says,

"I am not stupid Zandoris, I can feel your power and its higher than mine. But that still does not change a damn thing. You just made it clear that raw power is not the sole factor in a battle, and it's something I've always believed to be true. Too bad you're about to get your share."

Zandoris looks amused as he then says," True enough, but your nothing but common drivel Enji. There is nothing unique about you, and such blandness will be crushed without mercy!"

Aqua looks determined as she says,"

We may not be the chosen ones but we still are unique, and we still have our own power! If you refuse to expect the power that every mortal has you will fall!

" Link nods as he then says," Yes, we may not have Ben's power but we will fight on to insure his fight is not over!"

Zandoris gets annoyed as he then has another gigantic sword form before he then says,

"Ugh, why do I waste time with idle chatter?"

With that Zandoris lifts his sword up in to the air and tries to kill everyone in front of him with one powerful swing! However Doug does not back down and says, "

Size doesn't matter Zan, and you're about to see! Final Shoryuken Heaven!

" With that Doug pours all of his energy in to his fist and punches the giant blade! As a shock-wave ignites, Zandoris snickers and says,

"You truly are a fool that desires a painful death if you think you can challenge my sword with your mere fists! Huh, what the?"

Zandoris is shocked as he sees his blade be chipped by Doug's fist before he then calmly says, "Hmm...interesting miscalculation.

" Doug grins as he has his muscles bulge and he says,"

Nah, what you see is what you get Zandoris. However, before this is over you're going to see why it's not smart to mess with me."

With that Zandoris is mortified to see Doug to then punch the blade with his other fist, with enough power to shatter it! Zandoris at once dashes back as he sees his broken blade and discards it before he then eyes Doug curiously and says, "

So, your more powerful then you let on human. I suppose if you're the direct comrade of Ben Auro you would have to be."

Doug grins as he lands near Aqua and the others and says, "

Association doesn't mean anything; he fights his way and I fight mine. His power level is higher, but he lacks my ruthless nature, well, normally. "

Zandoris chuckles darkly as he takes out his normal sized crimson and azure colored blades before he then says,

"So, you think you got me all figured out do you Enji? It's unwise to think someone as powerful and as evolved as me, has shown all that one can do! Just like how you mortals dare to think you know a better plan to happiness then the one your master has offered you, to think you have superior battle tactics to I, Zandoris the supreme master of the art of war in the history of the Zannacross Empire, will be your undoing. "

Doug shrugs and says,

"Nah, I don't know; I'll figure out your pattern quick though. True, I don't know what I am doing , and it's true the guys trying to work it out like King Atem Master Myers Ansem and the others don't have everything set just yet, but this feeling they have is more solid to me than any facts you scum spit out! Mock it all you want Zandoris, because before this fight is done you're going to see how strong this feeling is when it knocks you down for the count! "

Zandoris rolls his eyes and looks disgusted as he then says, "Running off of instinct and feelings, how foolish."

Axel swings his charkams around his fingers before fire dances around him and says,"

Don't diss the feelings hotshot, no matter what in the end one way or another emotions and instincts decide how every event in this universe go down! So with that Zandoris, time we put on a show so intense that even your kind will have to memorize just what we can do!

" Zandoris gets in to a fighting stance and says," Feelings govern half of decision; logic supersedes emotion. It does not matter what you say or do, this IS the destined path for the universe!"

Doug then turns deadly serious as he then says, "

That's what you say, and here is what I say! I'm no chosen nor angelic child or super genetic raised super warrior or anything else besides Doug Fitter. And I am glad I'm not, because how people like you underestimate me for being plain is your downfall! I may not be a person like Ben, Ezan, Lacus and a lot of the others that was made or picked to be the best, but even so I still am going to do what I can to make sure my side wins. And so now it's like you said, there's no time to waste! Be it heaven or hell, let's rock!"

Zandoris has his eyes glow red before he then says,

"Then place your bets maverick scum because brave or grave, the conclusion to this insolence begins now! Die!"

With that Zandoris goes to charge at his targets and Doug, Aqua, Link, Axel, and the others in there group begin the next stage of their battle.

* * *

And as this showdown instantly boils to a intense life or death showdown Morgoth sees Zandoris easily block Link and Axel's attacks and try to impale them before a barrier crafted by Aqua repels his blades, allowing Doug enough time to punch Zandoris in the face before he gets disgusted and says, "

Bah, to think you would let mere bugs get in your way Zandoris. Whatever, to finish off the ultimate warrior of light requires the ultimate assault of the darkness! "

Morgoth then at once points his staff and has dozens , if not a hundred different kinds of magic spells to close in on the still imprisoned Ben, but the demon lord is instantly agitated to see just as many attacks collide with his own and neutralize them before they can hit Ben!

Morgoth then sees James, Master Myers, Shinryudramon, Omnimon, Samus and many more all surround him before James aims his Quincy energy bow, all ready in the hexagon shape of its Ginrei Koikyaky state before he then says,"

You can unleash as big a assault as you would like devil, you're not going to kill Ben!"

Shinryudramon looks furious as he then says," That's right, no matter how many spells you throw, we won't let a single one harm the boss!"

Morgoth strokes his beard as he then says," Come to show me your courage scum? I all ready saw more than enough of such trivial bravado, so in return I'll show you what it's truly worth!

"Master Myers glares at Morgoth and says,

" Its worth far more then you seem to realize demon. Your instantly ends here and now." Morgoth chuckles and says,"

You, you're the leader of theses Enji Knights yes? You think your light can shine through the ultimate darkness? It's foolish to try and guide mortals to salvation with false knowledge. Trying to lead humans and others with sinful desires to a future they will never reach is the greatest sin of all. "

Master Myers responds with," I was not lying when I wanted to lead people to a better future, even if I did not know the precise way to overcome the problems of freedom and the differences between those that have different desires I know I wanted to guide people to a way to fix those problems. My dream was not perfect; I lost many, even my own sons because of my inability to see what was not working. But, I still have no regrets giving people a future to believe in, and have hope in the future!" Morgoth has dark lighting crackle around him as he then says,"

There is no future for such corrupt life forms, all your doing is spinning around this meaningless history of failure! All the facts have been made quite clear and the truth is, it's impossible for your kind to survive."

James responds with," It's only through are mistakes that we learn how to improve. You may clam to know all kinds of magic, but you were sealed for a very long time Morgoth and things have changed.

" Morgoth laughs and says," The patterns may vary a bit but the basic cores of all things have not changed a bit. Wither you like it or not you cretins reached the zenith of your evolution, ability and culture long ago. All that is left is a endless cycle of arrogance that refuses to stop. So, time to stop it by force. For example, you with the energy arrow, it would seem your style of magic is that of the Quincy style of magic. "

James steels his face and says," It is the Quincy style, the traditions of the Quincy have lived on through millions of years, though those teachings to are at a crises.

"Morgoth snickers as he then says," It must be like a stubborn weed that won't die, during the last war your kind nearly seemed as extinct as those pesky White Lanterns and Jedi Knights and all of the other band of fools that think they can defy fate with faulty logic.

"James looks defiant as he then says,

" And thanks to Zannacross are members are once more nearly extinct, for now. However as long as one of us exists all of us still exist Ill carry on their will, along with the will of the Enji! I'll use everything I know and all the skills to possess to insure that I " Morgoth snickers as he then says,

" You plan to avenge your kind? Forget it Enji, your type of justice is a mere fantasy that you can never reach. There is no way your magic can ever hope to be on the same caliber as mine even if you had another thousand years to hone your skills!" Shinryudramon then points his cannon at his foe and says,

" We may not have your skills beard face but we have more than enough power to overcome you all the same! This strength is are blazing willpower! Chew on this and choke on it, Infinite Exia Ray!"

The Mega level digimon fires a blast with all the power he has but Morgoth chuckles as without even moving a black hole appears in front of him to suck up the blast before he snickers and says,"

Nothing but the tantrums of children, all so predictable." With that he snaps his fingers and a barrage of lightning bolts blast out around him to zap and counter all of the missiles and energy beams that were coming for him! As Cecil and Kain and a few more then tried to attack the demon a large iron cube comes from above to smash them to the ground! Morgoth then looks amused as he then says,"

Do you truly think you can sneak up on me vermin? I may appear senile but my senses are sharper than any human or angel there is! I can sense the very movement of your atoms, and all movements of magical energy no matter how small they are. No matter how you try to weave around this, it's a fact that you don't have the power or cunning to overcome me!"

James then aims his bow at Morgoth and says,

" We will see about that, Light Reign!

" With that the red haired Enji unleashes over a thousand energy arrows at once to swarm Morgoth! But his target just crosses his arms and says," Tsc, child's play. "

Morgoth has his staff glow before a cloud of meteors comes right out in front of him to intercept every shot! Even though more energy blasts come from the smoke Morgoth merely has a barrier form around him to reflect the energy blasts in to the sky! Morgoth is not even phased as he sees Omnimon coming out of the smoke with his blade ready to impale him since before Omnimon can try to slash in half his target the demon lord has a energy net from around the Royal Knight and bind his entire body before not only falling to the ground but explode a moment later!

Shinryudramon then both appear behind Morgoth and just as the bald baddie turns around he sees Shinryudramon then says,"

You may be one smart guy, but we will take you down demon! Giga Drill Breaker!"

The Digimon then smashes his drill right at the Demon lords head. Morgoth instantly has a barrier form to protect himself and while his opponents attack cause him to stagger the barrier still holds and a confident Morgoth glares at the digimon before he says," Annoying freak of nature, you dismissed reality for the last time! U, huh? No!"

Morgoth senses something and turns around to see Master Myers all ready brining down his Primus blade down on his barrier! The leader of the Enji Knights then says," If you're so keen on facts Morgoth, then it would be good of you to get those facts straight! The fact is everyone of the Enji Knights, no, everyone who cherishes there world will not submit to the darkness!

And here is precisely just how strong the passion that is are light is! Ten Commandments Barrage Slash!"

With that Myers unleashes a powerful holy charged sword slash that causes Morgoth's barrier to crack! Morgoth widens his eyes with shock as he then says,"

What, impossible! Die fossil!"

He fires a Ultima spell right at Master Myers but the powerful warrior of light bats the attack away with his sword before going on to slash Morgoth 's barrier again, and this time shatter it! In a flash Myers proceeds to hit Morgoth again and again before he finishes it off with a powerful vertical slash! As a explosion of light blasts out Morgoth screams out in pain as black blood flows out of him and he then says,"

Damn you, you won't get away with this!

" Shinryudramon at once charges for his foe as he then says," Watch us! No matter how good at magic you are not so masterful once we are up close at you! So, now it's time for you to go down hard, Manga S, GUH!"

In a instant Shinryudramon learns the hard way it is not so straight forward as he hoped, as in moments Morgoth 's staff had a lance like blade pop out in the center to pierce the incoming attacker's right shoulder! As Shinryudramon screams out in pain Morgoth instantly has lighting crackle around his staff to wound Ben's Digimon partner further before he then says,

" You dare think a demon lord is so easley bested? It's true I may not have the close range combat skills of my fellow demon lords but I have more than a few situations just for when you fools try and corner me! Let me repeat what I said one last time, I have no weakness!"

His staff instantly lashes out like a whip to lash back Myers and the others before Morgoth then has his power level blaze up before he then says,"

And now that you dared to mock me, your deaths will not come till you learn your lesson to the letter! Cosmic Rift!

" With that Morgoth has his staff glow before a tornado of dark fire that's outside looks like the vastness of space form instantly around his attackers and barrages them with painful attacks! Morgoth at once has his eyes burn with demonic fire before he points his staff again at the captures of his magic before he then says,"

No matter how you try to reason otherwise, the truth is that we control the quintessence of power and have the true path of the fate of the universe on our side. There is nothing you fools can do but die! Mutero Fin Star! "

The elite henchmen of Zannacross at once unleashes a massive black and red crystal like energy sphere to try and kill Omnimon, Shinryudramon and Master Myers, however attacks from James, Samus, Master Gerard, Golbez Master Zoda and more hit the blast in to the sky and intercept it! However Morgoth grins as he then says," Think I don't expect you fools to try and meddle in my affairs?"

A explosion that covers most of the sky above them then blasts out and with that many black bugs in the form of energy fly down and all head for the targets of the previous attack before Morgoth laughs madly and says,"

That spell was far from the usual simple massive energy blast of desecration, it's a custom spell I designed to break apart if it fails to hit its target, and reform till it destroys my target! When will you slime grasp that you're out of your league? "

Morgoth is annoyed to see an metallic orb fly in to the middle of the fragments of the demonic mage's attack before it sucks up all of the fragments and explodes!

James and the others then once more get in front of their opponent before the member of Squad 7 says,"

You got it wrong demon lord, it's you who is out of your league. There is no denying how powerful your magic is but that magic is not enough to overcome are strength! "

Morgoth is furious as he then says,"

And just what is this strength Enji? All I see is a stubborn will that won't die! But it will die, one way or another! Do you think this stubbornness is annoying me, unnerving me, and pushing you all to the path to victory? I think not, for I remind you I have infinite magical energy, stamina that will never falter! It's true that I would rather that you all would be dead all ready but I do not to be hastily just to have some instant gratification. After all, like all things bound to the nature of mortality and sin will crumble in due time. One way or another, your end will come."

Shinryudramon just manages to recover from his foe's attack before he shakes his head, and still dizzy from being thrown around so fast sees four Morgoth 's laughing at him before he then says,"

Maybe Morgoth, but that won't happen before you go down, all four of you!"

James sighs as he then says,"

He is right though, we don't have all day. Not only do we have to insure all four of these guys go down before they can harm Ben we have to win and get to Zannacross before he successfully becomes one with all of time and space and wipes out the universe!" Morgoth sneers at James and says," Oh, so you realized the situation do you Quincy? Too bad you only can see things clearly in one eye. Yes, your time is running out, in fact time is all ready out for your kind! Even if you were to stand before Emperor Zannacross now, the only result would be you all dying as painfully as you did last time! My master is truly omnipotent, completely invincible! We only stand before you because you're not worthy of bothering his presence! All of this is useless, utterly useless!"

James grasps his hand tightly as he then says,"

Maybe, but we won't know till we try."

Master Myers nods as he then says," That's right, Cosmos gave us one last chance to show are worth, and stop the darkness. We will fight for that hope, for that chance to make time are own till the end."

Morgoth looks disgusted as he then says," Time is all ready out for you traitors, this game between light and darkness is over!"

Shinryudramon chuckles as he then says,"

We will just have to fight in to overtime then because it's NOT over yet Morgoth! "

James nods as he heals his injuries with cure magic as he then says," That's right, time you realize for all the knowledge you have you still lack the wisdom to use it right. And, that will be your downfall."

Morgoth has had it at this point as lighting once more crackles around him and he then says," I won't be taught down to by mere know nothing heathens! Knowledge, wisdom, different names for the same crop!

Insolent inferior beings are not worthy of learning salvtation if they are to stubborn to admit there worth!

I am Genome Morgoth, the being who only Emperor Zannacross himself can say has superior intellect! I will not let this mockery stand, DIE! Cosmic Rift!"

With that the demon lord unleashes another barrage of spells and James dodges as he desperately tries to plan a winning plan in his head before he then sees the large crystal with the tormented Ben still inside before he says,

" Ben, we will pull through this madness. I may not have your or a lot of the others power, but there is still something I can do, and as long as there are options, I won't give up! For everything that has happened, for everything we have gone threw I will not let the darkness win! So just hang on a little longer Ben, I'll find a way to break the demon lords trap , even if it costs me my life.

" With that James then casts alchemy magic to have the ground around him shoot up to take the attacks coming for him to give him more time to try and take down this foe.

* * *

However, for now we leave this intense battle with the magic loving demon lord to switch views to the bad guy, or bad women who we have not checked in on a while, and of course that's Mukuro! So for that we rewind time a bit too just where Dahak and Ezan got in to their dual so that the situation is now Mukuro looking at Ben intently before she giggles and says,

" That's right boys, keep the pests away so that I can wrap things up here.

" With that the nails on her right hand glow violent and extend to three times there length before the women with the very long hair looks murderously at Ben before she then says,"

That's right, insolent boy, you're going to pay with your stupidly with your life! Naziar Edge!"

With that Mukuro dives right for Ben ready to shatter him and laughs at the top of her lungs before she then says,"

Ben Auro, anyone arrogant enough to defy Master Zannacross, and reject me is not worthy to exist! Time to break another man's heart and, huh?"

The wicked lady sees a barrage of energy ribbons come from her right to try and constrain her but Mukuro weaves around them in sexy maneuvers before she then says,"

Oh please, there is no way you can trip me up you think headed, oh?

" Mukuro then sees dozens of flower funnels appear around her and before she can react she is instantly bombarded by energy blasts! As she screams out in pain she takes out her guns and tries to shoot down the flower funnels only for the magical flowers to serve out of the attacks. A annoyed Mukuro then sees Lacus descend in front of her before she grins evilly and says,'

Little girl, you dare make me angry a second time? Ill warn you once, getting me furious can have lethal results.

"Lacus remains undaunted as she has her holy energy engulfs her and she then says,

" Such results will hardly be as lethal as the ones that will happen if you dare touch Ben again. You're not breaking another heart Mukuro, I had enough of you.

" Mukuro laughs and jeers at Lacus before saying," Oh, a tad jealous are we Lacus? Don't feel special, every single women is inferior to me so it's just how it is.

"Lacus sighs with exasperation as she extends her wings and says,"

You seem even more in love with yourself then the usual demon, but I don't have time for it.'

Her foe responds with," Oh, what's wrong girl, jealous of seeing a women not afraid to make the use of her assets? Just because you're not strong enough to make men dance to your tune don't think I should care if you don't have what it takes."

Lacus looks pained as she then says,

" Oh, I do understand Mukuro; I understand all too well just how strong an effect I can have on others, especially men. That attraction, the obsession caused so much pain, so much suffering. In the end, I nearly lost everything because of not being responsible. I can't stand seeing someone just think the pain caused by manipulating is so insignificant, and you being so careless about the misery you spread is just another reason for me to defeat you! "

Mukuro looks aggravated as she then says," Oh your such a uptight pretentious coward, no wonder you cause waves of suffering with your fear. If you're afraid to be what you are you might as well die. After all, women exist to guide men like the tools they are to make a better existence, and cause the weaker inferior ones to perish. There is no point feeling guilty about it, the weak die and the strong prevail. It's an act of beauty seeing nature take its course my child, give in to the darkness, liberate your inhabitations and expect the true nature of existence!"

Lacus looks disgusted as she then says,"

That's not a act of beauty, it's a twisted mockery of love. We are not mere monsters that devour are mates like some animals, we are humans, or at least we started off as humans! Treating others as toys merely because you see everything as tools and controlling so many lives as puppets over your corrupt excuse of love is far from befitting of someone who thinks they are so grand. "

The witch laughs snidely and says," You dare condemn me? I was told your history you naughty girl, you embraced the same passions before you were too weak to follow through on it."

Lacus looks at the still trapped Ben before she blinks her pained eyes and grasps her hands before she says,"

I admit I gave in to my ergs for fear and comfort. I embraced Brad's offer despite the doubts I had because it felt good. But, as Brad got more controlling of me and I found myself feeling less and less I realized that this was not enough, and that once I was willing to take a chance and trust Ben with all my heart, the true love he has for me not only made me feel safer , but it feels far more complete. I know that I screwed up so much, but I won't back down from this, no matter what. After all, I know no matter what Ben will be there for me.

"Mukuro laughs madly and says,"

Oh my, you sound right out of a fairy tale you hag, and your love is as real as one! You are desperate enough to cling on to a everlasting love when it's just another dream made up of another human desperately trying to make their existence worth something. Let me tell you from experience honey, love is just an illusion, nothing more.

Like sweet honey the taste of love will get dull after a while Enji, after all its only one man. Sooner or later both of you will crave new tastes and your precious bond will shatter. Hah, we are all mere creatures of this universe Lacus, even I am, even if I am the most sophisticated sexy beast there is. When something is no longer useful it shawl be disposed of, and since this entire reality is no longer anything but a ugly broken husk it to shawl be disposed of! "

Lacus looks amused and says," If you think love is nothing but a lie then do you really expect Zannacross should have any such loyalty to you Mukuro? "

Mukuro narrows her eyes and says," Make no mistake you cur, my loyalty to my master is absolute and my master made me one of his elite demon lords because he knew from the start how much use, and how much pleasure I could give him! True, are love is not one a fool like you would expect, but both me and my emperor have long evolved since primitive relationships. As his dark queen, I grant him his desires and in return he grants mine , it's as simple as that."

Lacus rolls her eyes and says,"

It does seem quite simple, you're his prized pet and you mistaken love as lust, or more like lust is the only thing you care for. Well, in any case Mukuro maybe you're too afraid of love but I am willing to trust everything with Ben, because I know it's real." Mukuro has veins form in her forehead before she then says,"

Run your arrogant little mouth as much as you like but it's only going to make your punishment all the worst you worthless maggot! This precious true love you pine about is about to be crushed, and everything you hold dear is about to be devoured by darkness!" Lacus then gets in to a fighting stance as she then says,"

Then I guess it's time to stop trying to figure you out and just figure out how to take you apart because no matter what, I won't let Ben be killed and especially to the likes of you!"

With this Mukuro gets livid as dark energy surges around her body and she then says,"

The likes of me you say? The like of me, ARE GOING TO SMASH YOU TO UNSIGHTLY CHUNKS! That's it, I'll break that confidence right before I break your cute face reject!"

With that Mukuro unloads her guns to try and blast Lacus, but the Enji Knight skillfully dodges the blasts. Mukuro then has portals open around her opponent to try and smash and bash her with her demonic hands of hair! Mukuro sees her fist smashes in to Lacus, only to cringe as the body of the angelic Enji gets transparent and vanishes! As the demon lord deducts it's a after image she hit Lacus appears right in front of her before Ben's girlfriend says,

" It's about time you shut up , Illusion Senretsukyaku !"

With that Lacus instantly unleashes a lighting fast barrage of kicks but Mukuro grins and counters by kicking Lacus back!

The two then exchange a barrage of kicks and as Mukuro sees her opponent look determined to endure this assault the black haired villain grins evilly and says,' I told you that you will suffer greatly for assuming things about me vermin. The only thing I know how to do better than being stylish is how to kill glamorously! I have been killing angels for eons, and squashing you just might be the best non erotic pleasure I have experienced!

" Lacus remains vignette as the two continue to have their feet collide several times per second before she then says,"

You're not going to get this pleasure no matter how hard you lust for it Mukuro! I, AH!"

In an instant Lacus sees her foe's right foot glow red before she moves her head back just as the vile witch unleashes a energy blast from her right heel, and hit Lacus right in her right leg! As Lacus goes flying in to the air Mukuro instantly looks murderous as she then says,"

No angel has ever denied my pleasure and gotten away with it, and you won't be any different! "

With that Mukuro unleashes her power and as she stomps her foot down a portal appears above her, causing a large demonic leg made of demon hair with a bladed heel smash Lacus hard to the ground! Mukuro at once tries to crush Lacus as she then says,"

That's right girl, your sticking light is about to go out forever, and I can't wait to see that moment when you realize what trash you truly are.

"Even as Lacus feels tremendous pain she still tries to push the large force off of her before she says,"

That moment will never come, because I know that for better or worse that I am far from trash.'

Mukuro sees Lacus able to lift her demon heelup a few inches before she gets furious and says,"

Shut up and die all ready you dumb tart! Cosmos only picked you because she was as stupid as you and you clearly saw what reward she got for her stupidity! So now all that's left is for the spawn of that bi, GUH!"

With that she sees Lacus unleash a surge of light before the Imperia Golden Crystal shines brightly and Lacus says,

" No, I won't die, I refuse to die, and I refuse to let you have your way Mukuro! Cosmos did not pick me out of some whim, and her belief was not a waste. She truly believed in me to guide the universe out of the dark side and I intend to live up to that faith! So, get ready to embrace my true power Mukuro!" With that a golden pillar of holy light explodes out of Lacus with enough force to shatter the demonic heel on her and push Mukuro back! As Mukuro is blinded by this light she then says,"

Damn it, this light, I HATE this feeling! Soon, so very soon all such hideous things will be erased! "

She then sees Lacus emerge once more in her ultimate fused power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon her own power and the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal and as the golden surplice radiant's with light Lacus looks calmly but sternly at the women in front of her she sighs and says,"

The last person who saw this light said it was one of the most wondrous things he seen, and it's all the more reason I don't care what you have to say Mukuro. Between you being quite the devious witch, and there being no time to waste its clear I have to go all out to get you out of the way pronto.

"Mukuro looks defiant as she then says," You think this is suppose to scare me? Please, even if you're at full power did you all ready forget that that power is retrained in this dimension by the decree of Zannacross? "

Lacus extends her wings and says,"

True, I can feel my power being tried to be suppressed but even so I can still manage to get enough power to finish you off."

Mukuro at once takes out her guns at says,"

Forget it you shinny wind up doll, your tacky armor does not change anything!

" With that the fiendish women opens fire, but is shocked to see the attacks bounce off the heroic women's armor! Lacus winks and says,"

I would say my not so tacky armor changes more than a few things Mukuro.

"Mukuro has her eyes twitch as she then says,"

Having another layer for me to crack will only stop me for so long before I strip you of everything and, GUH!"

In an instant Lacus shows how tired she is of her opponent's snide condescending talks as in a flash Lacus as slashed Mukuro hard across the chest, managing to slice her opponent's guns in the process! Lacus sees the villain's shocked expression she at once points her free hand in the face of the evil witch before she then says,"

You won't get a chance, because this is where you games come to a end forever."

She at once unleashes a powerful golden photon of light that engulfs Mukuro and blasts her back through several buildings before causing an atomic class explosion of light! Lacus pauses a moment before sighing and saying,"

It would be nice if just once the bad guys saw the writing on the wall and gave up, but, I can tell you are the kind of women that never lets go of grudges."

With that she hears a furious roar before a psychotic looking Mukuro charges right back to land in front of her opponent! Lacus sees the demon lord's entire body is burnt and her hairdo is messed up and Mukuro sees this to before she tugs at one strand of hair only for it to get pulled off before she gets so furious that she burns the hair to ash in seconds, along with everything else around her before she then says,"

Now you done it Lacus Raystar, now you have made me furious. Yes, hope your content, because now you're going to go through the process of the ultimate makeover of death! DIE!"

With that Mukuro has her hands become claw like before she bursts at Lacus and tries to slice her to pieces. Lacus blocks every blow and calmly hits Mukuro with a powerful palm thrust to her chest. As Mukuro skids back she just grins madly and says," No matter how composed you are angel, sooner or later you will fall in to my clutches!

"She at once has unleashes a whip from her claw to try and bind Lacus, only for Lacus to flash step out of the way. A increasingly furious Mukuro responds by having her eyes glow and say, "

It does not matter how fast you are, you still can't out run time, or more like you ran in to Witch Time!"

She then unleashes her magic and time then freezes around her. Mukuro instantly looks around and sees Lacus behind her before she licks her lips and says,"

Got you, time to die my pretty! Malphas Feast!" With that the evil women has her hair grow and transform in to a giant demonic crow like form that instantly dives at Lacus and engulfs the warrior frozen in time before she is even aware of what is happening! Mukuro then laughs madly as she then says,"

Yes, YES! It's too little to late even for you Lacus Raystar! Enjoy regaining your senses just in time to suffer every kind of pain in existence before being broken down in to nothing! Those devoured by my beasts , can never escape for its like being devoured like a black hole! No light can escape, all shawl, GUH!"

Mukuro has her rant cut off as she is impacted by a shockwave of light that destroys her hair crow monster and blasts her off her feet! As she gets up she sees Lacus still looking at her before she then says,"

What, that's impossible, your power is supposed to be suppressed!

" Lacus lands on the ground and responds with,"

Apparently not really Mukuro. Because I have been getting use to the power that has been suppressing my energy, and am getting use to how to overcome it. Face it, this power is more then you can take.'

Mukuro gets so angry that she smashes the ground with her bare hand and says,"

YOU DARE MOCK ME! You're just a mere mutated human, a anomaly! And I am a vessel of Chaos Zannacross Necron, the god of all existence!

"Lacus responds with," And I was chosen by Cosmos to be one with the Anti Apostle Archetype blood type, one who is to show the true will of humanity! And since I love Ben and so many others, I refuse to settle for any less then to protect what I care about!"

This causes Mukuro to wipe off some blood from her chin before she laughs softly and says,"

That's it, that's the best excuse you can give girl? Hahha, HAHAHA! IF that's why you think your anything, your even more worthless then I thought! You think being a Anti Apostle Archetype means you're fated to guide humanity to its destiny? Well in that case, it also means that it's my destiny to! However, since it was my fate first, and I am not blinded by light then it means my destiny is superior!

"Lacus pauses for a second as she then says,"

Wait, what do you mean? No wait, I remember when we fought Zannacross, he briefly talked about one of the demon lords , was Eve! So, that's really you?"

Mukuro puts her right hand over her face before she then says,"

So, the Master told you all ready? Well, it was no lie, but it's not quite so simple. I barley even like to remember my previous life but I'll let you know the truth just so you can see the true destiny of this universe! It's true that I was one of the first proper humans to ever exist, and I was known as Eve, but while I was her I also was different. To make it simple, I was the shadow of history, the twin sister of Eve, _Lilith_! "

Lacus then steps back and says,"

No, this has to be a trick! Zannacross himself said that it was Eve who turned to the dark-side. "

Mukuro giggles evilly as she then says," My master spoke the truth, for that is true. You see, I was the twin sister of Eve but then combined with her body, or more like I stole her body for myself, to have the power of the one chosen by god!

" Lacus looks horrified as she then says,

" What, you, stole your own sisters body, and killed her soul? Why, how could you do that to your own sister?"

Mukuro bats her eyes innocently as she then says," Why child? Why, for THIS!"

With that Mukuro unleashes a surge of darkness that consumes the entire area, before her hair goes wild and four sets of fallen angel wings in the same style of those like Kira, Genesis and Sephiroth appear out of the vile women's back! Mukuro then laughs as she then says,"

I did it for the same reason anyone does anything Lacus Raystar, for power, and for my desire! With this power, I had divine power, and the power to show my sister who the true superior one was! I gladly was the one who made what the angels called the First Impact of humanity one of suffering and despair!

And it was because all of those worthless ugly beings that were so worthless dared to rests me because they were jealous that I transcended to a higher level far faster than any other human had previously!

Don't you see Lacus, humans are weak fragile creatures, sin and pain are the only things they are truly capable of! That's why they shawl be erased so that Master Zannacross can at last create a new paradise free of pests!"

Lacus looks disgusted as she then says,"

You just keep showing how black your heart truly is Mukuro, but no matter how much darkness you have it won't be enough to stop me! Radiant Judgment Flare!"

With that Lacus unleashes a massive energy beam at Mukuro before the demon lord extends her wings and says,"

Right back at you honey, Umbra Pandora Climax!"

With that Mukuro unleashes a massive crimson red and black energy blast that collides with the hero's attack, and causes an intense beam struggle! As both women struggle to dominate the other one Mukuro keeps laughing as she then says,"

It's no use, as the Master always says the light only lasts so long, while the darkness is never-ending! So just give up girl, your love, your beliefs, it's all worthless! Evil is the true desire of humans since there origin, I am living proof of it and I love it! All things we do are to get what we want, thinking otherwise is just being delusional!

So that's why it's time for the existence where the worthy get what they want and the worthless get erased forever!"

Lacus looks at the still sealed pained Ben in the distance and has her eyes burn with resolve as she then says,"

Did you think all of this was going to make me give up Mukuro? If anything it makes me want to win harder to restore the honor you have taken from your sister! If you still understand so little after all of this time I won't even bother to try and get you to understand, but I know that the world you desire is an evil world where only your kind could be happy! Even if it's not as easy as the world you desire, form everything I gone through I know that to do things right means lots of hard work and pain. But I know the result is worth it no matter what. I won't let the likes of you destroy that dream, no matter what I will defeat you, and then with Ben and the others together we will defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron and end this nightmare once and for all!"

With that Lacus unleashes a surge of power, and it causes the beam struggle to get unstable before it causes an explosion that blasts both women back! As Mukuro sees Lacus remain courageous she then says,"

That look is so stale darling, stale enough to shatter to endless pieces! The dream of humanity is about to die, it won't be long now before my master finishes destroying the last obstacles that stand in his way of truly unleashing Armageddon! All that's left is to hear that last delicious scream of agony form the masses as they see just what their judgment is!"

Lacus gets back in to her fighting stance and says," No, it's not too late, I will defeat you before it's too late and save Ben, before we go on to save the rest of existence. No matter what, I will do this, I will live up to what everyone expects me to be, and I will be the angel of hope that gives the universe its future!"

Mukuro rolls her eyes before the golden bracelets on her arms shine before she forms a massive spiky sword in her arms and says,"

So you want to die with hope? Don't think I am going to give you mercy; you are going to die just after you see everything and everyone you care for destroyed before your eyes, so you can realize how much a failure you are! And in turn every inferior ugly heathen that's left will be consumed with misery as they are purged! Oh, the ultimate beauty that is the death of an entire universe, I can't wait to see it! So time for some pillow talk my frail doll, some hardcore extremely painful pillow talk that will leave you my broken rag doll!

" With that Mukuro charges right at Lacus before the angelic warrior of light takes a deep breath and says," Keep dreaming you witch, that's never going to happen. I endured a lot worst pain and survived, and that's not changing today! For the sake of Ben's desires, for all of the people I care about desires, and for my own desire for happiness I will stop you! Its time to show everyone who has faith in me that it was not in vain. Once and for all, its time to do my part to end this cycle of sadness and hate! So let me give you the pleasure of guiding you to your only true fate Mukuro!"

Mukuro looks like she is about to explode with hate as her energy then does explode and she says," Oh shut up and DIE!"

"With that the two powerful winged beings burst right at each other, to resume the ultimate cat fight, er, I mean showdown.

* * *

However, as the two, along with all of the other combatants continues giving everything they have to decide just who between the forces of good and evil will prevail, for now we leave this intense warzone to see how the people awaiting the outcome of this fight are doing. And for that we briefly return to the command center of Outer Heaven, where King Atem and the others are trying to monitor the final battle of this war the best they can!

At the moment the Lylat Forces have just gotten the first data reports and as Mahado as just made Atem aware of this fact the monarch of the government spanning the majority of the universe swerves the chair he is currently sitting in around and says,"

So, how goes the battle everyone?" One of the scientists in the room , a cat like humanoid pink haired women genus named Kokone wipes some sweat off her face before she then says," Not sure your majesty, it seems most of the forces were able to breech the space time anomaly and, that's that. It seems the only way we will know if the battle is going good is if we don't find are selves dead. "

Atem nods and says," It would seem that we will have to hang on to are nerves a while longer. Hopefully the public can continue to do the same. How are the people holding up Rossiu? "

One of the King's staff and spokesmen a man with long black hair in a pony tail with black eyes named Rossiu Adai sighs tensely as he then says,"

They are holding up the best they can my lord but, as they see planets , entire galaxies be destroyed the fear is getting to them. At least thirty percent of the universe that is still in existence is full of people that have either gone mad or have given up hope." Atem is pained at hearing this before he then says,

" In the face of such tremendous horrors I don't blame them, I just hope they don't drown in this darkness. We will keep trying to keep assuring people things are not hopeless to the best we can, and hope that are champions don't prove us to be liars.

" Princess Peach then sighs and says,"

Oh, the anxiety is nearly overwhelming on its own. If only there was some way to know how Ben, Mario and the others were doing, and how good are chances are.

"With that a bright flash of light lights up the sky before Peach smiles and says,"

Oh, how thoughtful.

" Zelda cringes as she then says,"

Um, Peach, I don't think that's a good thing.

" With that multiple flashes of light cover the sky before at once alarm sensors blaze off all around the computers in the room before Doctor Light then says,

" King Atem, it's a emergency, powerful energy sources are flaring up all around us!"

Atem stands up as he then says,"

So, Zannacross decides to focus on us after all. What is it, demons, missiles or something else?

" Another scientist in-between Doctor Light and Kokone, a scientist with blue short haired male in his thirties named Leeron Litter looks amazed as he then says," No way, the energy reading almost looks like, stars!"

Mahado clears his throat and says," Um, can you repeat that Leeron? "

Ceil presses a button to show images of stars moving across space form before she then says," It's the truth everyone, it seems, several stars have been jolted out of there orbit, and are heading right for Corneria as if they were homing missiles! "

Everyone looks horrified as Atem then says," By heaven itself, Zannacross is so frustrated at not being able to destroy us directly he is hurling stars at us? Can, are shields survive colliding with a star?"

Marth cringes as he then says," It's possible, if we diverted all the power we have to them. Still, even if the planet would survive the after math would be disastrous. Let's just pray that he does not decide to use are, er, I don't think I would like to say it or that will jinx us. Still, how long do we have till the star will impact? "Doctor Light gets pale as he then says," It's not a star, its stars King Atem. Stars are being dragged from all around, form every angel! "

A hologram map then spreads out to show stars being unnaturally pulled right for Corneria, and they are all moving at once, forming a wall! Atem sees this and says,"

No, this is beyond horrible! It's like, a net of stars, all moving in at once! "

With that everyone hers a voice of pure malice vibrate across the entire planet before the image of Zannacross at once appears in the sky and says,

" Not a net foolish human, a cage.

Since you had the nerve to think you could challenge my authority I decided to show you just what a poor idea that was! Even if the barrier that Cosmos 's remains have created have proven to be more stubborn then I would like, one shield is far from enough to protect you from the wrath of the ultimate god of existence! And after thinking of the many options available to me I came to the conclusion that having you be burned by the sheer heat of dozens of stars colliding in to one point would be an enjoyable site. Even if you can form a barrier strong enough to keep back the combined mass of energy coming your way, the combined heat and light will be enough to one way or another massacre your pathetic capital planet! Prepare vermin; death is coming for every last one of you maggots one way or another!"

Atem looks tense as he then says," Does, this mean that Ben and everyone else have lost the fight?

"Zannacross laughs madly and says,"

Do you really think I have any desire to obey the demands of someone so beneath me? Maybe they are alive, maybe all hope is lost but you will soon find yourselves going through hell regardless soon enough! In mere hours the cage of stars will close in on this world, and all life will be burnt to ash, as the universe fallows to oblivion shortly after! This will give you all just enough time to fully grasp what ultimate suffering is!"

Atem clutches his fist and says,"

Damn you Zannacross, no matter what you do, you will never break are sprits!"

Mahado gulps and says," True, but, we, just might want to prepare the worst case scenario, and ready emergency evacuation transports just in case."

Atem closes his eyes and says," That would be futile old friend. First of all, we would leave the safety of Cosmos 's barrier and second of all, if the universe is to destroyed there is nowhere to run. We just have to believe that Ben, Lacus, Master Myers and all the others can still prevail. I believe in them, and I'll keep that faith to the end.

" Zannacross laughs madly as he then says," Looks like we won't have long to wait to see if that is more then another arrogant outburst Atem Lylat! The power of the darkness is unstoppable; all that oppose it only have death to await them! So, suffer, squirm, and panic as you see everything break in to nothingness!

The light of you inferior beings is fading fast, and all illusions are being erased one by one. Soon, there will be nothing left; soon everything that opposes me will be burned to nothingness in my all reaching apocalyptic inferno of final judgment! So, embrace the will of Zannacross mortals, it IS the only future for all there is! Embrace, MY EMPIRE OF DARKNESS! HAHAHAHAHA!

"With that Zannacross laughs loudly as everyone in the world sees the burning lights get larger, wondering if the end is at hand. Well, sorry everyone but you will have to wonder just a tad longer because this is where we leave it off for today! Well, it's clear that the forces of darkness are putting up one hell of a fight so the question is, can are hero's rally together and overcome the combined wrath of the elite four demon lords of evil, and have enough time to then take down the rest of the forces of darkness, including the dark master himself?

The only way out is to see the next chapter so stay tuned next time to the dramatic conclusions to theses battles in the next episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter, the battles with the four most devout followers of Zannacross rages on! As Doug Aqua and his group struggle to overcome the cruel tactics and powers of the ruthless Zandoris, James, Shinryudramon, Master Myers and there group struggle to take on the ever increasing complex and deadly spells form Morgoth, Ezan and his group struggle to overcome the near unending onslaught of the living killing machine Dahak, and Lacus and her comrades struggle to overcome the vicious psychotic assault of Mukuro! With Ben's future, along with the future of the entire universe and beyond at stake Ben's friends and allies dig deep down, and unleash all of the power, cunning and skill they have to overcome the elite four forces of evil! Will it be enough? Guess you will just have to see _**Chapter 192: The Fiercest Passion, The True Superior Resolve!**_

See you there! Now before we leave today, another round of authors notes. And this time, nothing special. Lavos is a cameo from Chono Trigger, and the minions Mukuro summoned were form things ranging to War craft, DC and Marvel comics and more. Also, just so everyone knows, again, the thing I have going on with Lilith/ Mukuro/ Bayonetta and Eve is not me trying to start my own religion or anything, just another thing I am doing to make the story the best it can be. Heh, I know it might seem as dragging this story on with this, but, I do feel that I am trying to make this final battle as absolute and epically fulfilling as possible so, hope it works out heh.

Well, with that, thanks for the reviews so far, hope to see more for this chapter and beyond for the rest of this climax, and like always, those that have missed a chapter, multi reviews are always, my preferred ones lol. Hopefully I will not be as sick so the process will be faster as well but we will see heh. Lastly, as futile as it may be I just hope Japan recovers from this disaster and I feel horrible for the nightmare there nation is in, may this be the worst of their pain. Now then, with all of that I think that's all for now so till the next time, that's all folks!


	83. C 192: Coercion of the Devlish Enforcers

_**Chapter 192: United Extreme Coercion of the Executioners of Hate! The Truest Tactics and Knowledge of Victory! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle to decide the fate of all of existence was truly getting under way as Ben, Lacus, Ezan and all the other forces of good where fighting through the newly formed dimension of Zannacross, which was not quite a easy task when the rules of space and time themselves were out of whack and the entire dimension was hostile to them! However, despite the odds the good guys showed there knack for defying such odds, and blasted right for their destination! However, despite their progress the group ran in to a horrifying fusion of many of the hero's are home worlds and more being trapped in a dead sea of time, waiting to be erased and reformatted in to the whims of Zannacross 's desire! With this everyone had yet another boost of motivation to stop the pure evil god from having his way, to bad before they could move on they were intercepted by the most loyal followers of the leader of the Zannacross Empire who are determined to make sure there master has his way no matter what !And those four people where none other than the four elite demon lords of Zannacross,

Zandoris the master of battle,

Dahak the ultimate vessel of death,

Genome Morgoth the penultimate master of all magic in history,

and the sinisterly seductive female diva of a devil Mukuro Beyonetta Bansheera!

The four elite demons at once assaulted their enemies to fulfill the will of their master, but even as the four unleashed there fury it seemed Ben's ultimate power with the help of his friends it seemed they would fallow all the other bad guys that stood in their way so far, that is till the four demon lords showed they had much more to them then they let on, and to everyone's horror were much more prepared then they let on as the four combined their power to seal Ben away in a spell designed just for him! With his body sealed in a prison composed of different dimensions even all of his strength could not bust him out of it, and with even the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal being weakened due to the desire of Zannacross making it a rule of his reality it seemed that as long as the four demon lords existed Ben was trapped!

With no time to waste his friends tried to make sure the demon lords would not exist much longer, however the problem is the four are not the most elite powerful servants of Chaos Zannacross Necron and the most renown villains in the history of the universe for nothing! With that Doug, Axel, Sonic Aqua and more squared off with the cold master tactician Zandoris, Ezan, Zero Cloud Aeris and more fight off the nonstop ruthlessness attacks of Dahak, James, Master Myers Shinryudramon Samus and more tried to find a way to get past the unending magical onslaught of Morgoth, and Lacus dealing with the insane attacks of Mukuro!

It's clear it's not going to be an easy ride to weather, especially with all the demon lords showing they still have a few nasty surprises up their sleeves, Mukuro revealing she was the twin sister of the first chosen one of the Anti Apostle Archetype blood line, Lilith being one of them! However, no matter what trick the forces of evil had everyone knew they could not afford to let anything stop them with so little time left to complete their goal, especially since Zannacross is raising the stakes even more and for his pleasure is now causing stars to come racing to Corneria in unison, forming a cage of inescapable fire meant to crush the capital world in one inferno of ultimate judgment! With the counter to doomsday nearly ready to ready to go down, can the forces of good bounce back from this set back and still make it in time to save the day? Only one way to find out, so let's get the wheels of fate moving back on track once more! Hope everyone is ready, because ready or not the extreme action resumes today on Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

Before we continue the intense showdowns that are raging on, we start the chapter off with some that are very carefully observing theses intense showdowns, and it's none other than the other batch of villains still fallowing Zannacross, the recently appointed Horsemen of the Apocalypse , Ultimecia Kefka Xemnas Kuja and Sephiroth! The five cruel villains are observing the current battle between the defenders of the current existence and the vanguard of the dark paradise while standing on a soft square platform floating just outside the summit of creation. At the moment Kefka is watching Terra, Vincent and a few others avoiding more spells being sent by Morgoth before he looks like he is going to burst as he says,"

Man, after all this time I know just how stubborn theses cockroaches can be but, still, what will it take to make theses stubborn sons of submariners to FREAKING DIE!

"Kuja chuckles and says," Don't be to surprised Kefka, they are after all the very last hope of this desperate universe. And as we all know well, the light is most passionate and burns the most strongly, just before it burns out forever. So, just restrain those impulses of yours a little while longer my psychotic clown of a comrade, the curtain will drop soon enough."

Kefka shrugs and says," As long as it's a good, painful finally then I guess it will be worth it. At least theses demon lords seem to know there stuff, for old timers."

Xemnas nods as he then says," Yes, it's clear now why Zannacross held theses four in such high regard. They even managed to neutralize Ben Auro, for now at least. Now, all that remains to see is if they can follow through with this task without botching it, and at last destroy the last obstacles in the way of true peace and everlasting order.

"Sephiroth nods as he eyes Cloud moving out of the way of the Executor style blade in Dahak's hand before Squall, Zero and Ezan all try to counter attack before he then says,"

It seems they have things under control for now. But, we all know quite well that once you get lax things can slip away from you in but a moments notice.

Time to see if the four lustrous demon lords can bash back the combined will of theses pack of traitors. Heh, oh well, if they fail, I'll be more than happy to settle this score once and for all. "

As Sephiroth grips the Masamune tightly and has his hand spark with dark energy Ultimecia looks up and eyes the energy flowing in to the apex of creation before she grins and says,"

No doubt are enemies will drag this out till the very end. Too bad for them, they are almost out of time. Emperor Zannacross, I can feel that he is getting all the more closer from shattering the very fabric of reality, from causing the ultimate time compression! Soon it won't matter how hard the Enji, the angels or anyone resists, because all that there is will be one with Chaos Zannacross Necron!

"Kuja looks up and looks amused as he then says,"

Yes, it's clear that after all the pretenders, only the genuine article, the one true ultimate master of darkness can complete such a ambitious task. All the souls, all the energy of the different dimensions, I can barley comprehend this merger of energy, the sheer amount of souls being forced in to one spot. It, makes the energy I used from that fossil Garland to turn in to my trance state seem like a mere speck. Then again, that's because in the face of such energy, that was just a mere speck. "

Sephiroth eyes the flow of energy intently as he then says,"

This flow of energy, it reminds me of the life stream of my world once more. But, perhaps that's because this is like the life stream, only the life stream of the entire universe being diverged in to one point. Heh, if the energy of one planet was able to gain me so much power, to absorb the life force of the entire universe would truly make me a god."

Kefka sees Sephiroth gaze at the energy hungrily before he licks his lips and has a devious gleam form in his own eyes before he then says,"

Yah, I like what you're saying momma's boy. If we could tap in to that kind of power, we could truly become the masters of all magic, ALL life! "

Xemnas crosses his arms and says,

Now then everyone, I would hope after getting so far and just talking about not getting ahead of ourselves we would not go and do something rash. After all, it's quite clear that that any attempts to undermined Zannacross are empty dreams that will only result in being turned in to nothingness."

Kuja closes his eyes and says,"

Don't be silly Xemnas, after seeing what happened to Kira none of us are that stupid. All we are talking about, is making the most of our new position. "

Kefka nods and says,"

Even I don't want to try and take Zannacross 's job, but, getting the power needed to properly do my job right on the other hand, that seems like a fair bargain."

Sephiroth clenches his right fist tightly as his Mako enhanced green eyes burn with desire as the former SOLDIER commander says,"

Yes, what we seek is just to show where we belong once and for all in the order of the dark paradise. Zandoris, Dahak, Mukuro and Morgoth may have been the ultimate elite warriors of the emperor, but that was then at this is now. So, time to see who is worth becoming a memory and who is worthy to have their legacy live eternally.

"Xemnas crosses his arms and looks amused as he then says,

" That does seem like a valid point Sephiroth, only the hearts that can weld ultimate power to erase all that hinder us will show who is superior. I suppose that simply means it's time to see, who truly welds that power."

Ultimecia then begins to shimmer with darkness as she then says,

" Well then, better make sure that no matter what it's those pesky hero's that fade to oblivion no matter how this goes."

Sephiroth nods and says," Cloud, Ezan Zeon, Ben Auro, the time has come, to settle who truly has the strongest will, and who's destiny is the one that is the absolute future of the universe. No matter what, everyone will be going on there final journey quite soon, so time I make sure everything is aligned for me to on the path that I deserve."

With that Sephiroth and the rest of the group of villains prepare to go set their own plans in to motion. However, before we can worry to what this batch of sleazy individuals are up to, we leave them to focus back on how the bad guys that are causing the last defenders of all life in the current universe, and that is the still raging four part showdown with the demon lords!

* * *

And, since the coin I flipped fell in the west side of the room the fight we will start off with is the clash with Zandoris! As we return to where we left that fight off last chapter from the start its all ready clear that Zandoris is not bluffing about his power, and is pressing Doug, Aqua and all the others who fight him hard against the ropes of death! Even as Mario Hyper Sonic, Craniamon Axel, Link and more heroes are attacking the elite demonic enemy on all sides, Zandoris has not shown the slightest difficulty countering all of their attacks at once! At the moment Aqua has just unleashed a barrage of energy mines to try and trip Zandoris up, but her opponent casually dodges the magical attacks before blocking Craniamon's Shock Ringer attack before kicking him in to Hyper Sonic , and causing them to both slam in to one of Aqua's energy mines! As Zandoris hears screams of pain he scoffs and says,

" This is you lot fighting with everything you have? Such poorly planned tactics, such sloppy moves, and you wonder why you're just about to fall over the verge of extinction?"

He at once goes to try and cleave Doug in half only for the blond Enji to with a burst of speed fly up in to the air before he powers up and says, "Masenko!"

Doug at once unleashes a massive yellow energy blast at full power but Zandoris flexes his energy and with one clean swipe, cuts the blast in half, causing the split blasts to explode around him! Zandoris is about to charge at Doug before he his hit in the back by Axel's blazing Eternal Flame Chakrams.

The attacks do little more than scratch him, but it distracts him enough for Hyper Sonic, Mario and Knuckles to smash him across the face, and then allow Aqua, Orion, and more to blast him from all sides!

Zandoris emerges with the extend of the damage being his armor is a tad dirty. Zandoris just looks bored as he then narrows his eyes and says,

"As I repeat, theses random attacks of yours are just desperately trying to throw everything you can think of and hope it works."

Doug grins as he then says,

"Just keep thinking that it's sloppy..."

Zandoris coldly responds with, "

Luck won't be enough to survive my wrath. You sinners are deluded by your own arrogance; there is no way I will allow such delusions to stop me."

One of the angels in the group, a blonde haired angel welding a cross energy sword named Reminton points it at Zandoris and says,"

You're the deluded one who thinks that theses mortals are not able to complete with the likes of you, Zandoris. Humans are a conflicting lot, but when they are at their best, they can sometimes perform the same fleets as gods."

Zandoris looks annoyed as he then says," And you say that me and my master are being the blasphemous ones? Humans are trash, even when they have moments of brilliance that is not enough to make up for the rest of the moments of feebleness and stupidly. For you angels to keep having hope in one glorious moment where they will be what you truly want them to be puts you even lower on the food chain."

Reminton charges at Zandoris and says,

"We just have more patience for them to find their own way Zandoris. After all, we don't want them to be are puppets and follow are every desire!

" The angel fires a holy energy wave at his target before he dives in to try and impale the demon lord. Zandoris retaliates by batting away the energy blast with his right blade and causally blocking the incoming slash with the other. He then glares at Reminton, "

Maybe you spineless celestial ones are content to let the universe forever spiral in broken discord. But, Shin Emperor Zannacross is not content with letting things remain stuck in a rut just because it's the wills of the masses!

"Reminton has his holy energy shimmer as he then turns golden and he says,"

Zannacross has no right to force his, GUH!"

Zandoris instantly stabs his angelic opponent before impaling Reminton through his heart! Zandoris looks annoyed and moves his blade all the way through the blond haired holy being's chest,"

Do you still not understand, that Zannacross has the right to do whatever he wishes with the entire existence? There has never been true equality, and its time the powerless realize they can either submit to his will or die!" Reminton then begins to glow and says,"

There is another choice demon, and that is resist to show that your rulers grip is not so absolute. I, came prepared to deal with even types like you Zandoris, you won't have your way!

" Reminton sees the other hero's all coming for him before he grins and has his eyes glow,"

Prepared or not, if you don't have the time to pull it off its quite the moot point! Exorcism of Light! "

With this the demon lord instantly fires beams from his eyes that penetrate Reminton's skull! The angel screams in pain as his holy aura goes unstable, before his body does the same! Zandoris grins wildly ,"

Dirty scum, did you think some desperate suicide attempt could defeat me? Think again!"

With this Zandoris gives a Spartacus styled kick to the angel to send him flying hard in to the air to which Reminton screams out in pain before unleashing a near atomic class explosion of divine energy! As Zandoris does not even flinch from the resulting shock-wave he looks coldly at his adversaries before his swords crackle with profane energy.

"To think this is the so called best of the best of the forces of light have to offer, how sad. You're so consumed with your anxiety that you can't even keep a cool head."

Axel rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh man, look at this hot shot, acting like he is the word on everything. Well, you may have fought a ton of battles but you still don't have what it takes to handle us! That's it time to burn that smugly trimmed mustache off your face! Hades Aegis!"

With this Axel once more unleashes his full power and is quickly completely covered with his fiery armor.

Zandoris sees Link unleash the full power of the Tri-Force, and many of the others unleash all of the power they have before merely getting back in to a fighting stance."

Make any cheeky comment you like, for no matter what you say or what you try you can only delay your deaths for so long."

Doug responds with a smug grin as he then says,

"Think we are scared? After all, I broke your best sword and I can break all of your others!

" Zandoris looks amused as he then says, "

Don't mock my power Enji, or your end will be all the more agonizing. These two personal blades of mine are indeed not as massive as my crowd control suited swords, but I would hope warriors with your experience would at least be smart enough to know that size is not everything. My crimson blade Flametongue and my azure blade Frostreaver may not have the magical properties of your beloved Chosen one's sword but I assure you that they are quite good at killing off vermin. Does anyone want to see why?"

Aqua looks defiant as she points her Rainstorm Katana at Zandoris,"

I rather you would just die and we could be done with this nightmare.

" Zandoris grins and says,"

Don't worry, your wish will be granted shortly." Aqua gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

I want to grant my wish myself, I don't, nor do I want help from monsters like you! Magic Hour!"

With that Aqua instantly unleashes a barrage of magical attacks at Zandoris. However, Zandoris looks bored as he slashes through every attack coming his way without pause before he glares at Aqua and says, "

That's your kind's problem, you refuse help , reject the guidance of your superiors even when it's clear you so badly need it and its all to inflate that worthless ego of yours."

Axel grins bitterly as he then says,"

What about you demon? You seem to have a rather strong passion to serving the will of Zannacross down to the letter! Seems to me that you're just the same as us and that means you're just another cocky stuck up prick! I use to be the same, but, now is no time for reflection! Burn baby, Magma Gale!

"The former Dark Enji unleashes a massive wave of magma at the demon lord but quickly gets dismayed to see Zandoris merely thrust the attack with his Flametongue sword to cause the entire spell to shatter instantly! Zandoris in a flash appears behind Axel and slashes him across the back ,"

Arrogant ape, just because you can't comprehend me don't assume we are on the same level. I desire to be the instrument of my masters will, but its more than ego, it's a fact. Zannacross is superior, and is the true master of all existence. That is as much as a fact as the fact that your level of manipulation of the elements is worthless in the face of my power."

Zandoris prepares to skewer Axel through before he hears something and turns around to promptly defect another holy beam before he sees the Celestial one Orion charges in and aims the cannons on his arms right at Zandoris."

And your power is worthless in the face of the true will of this reality dirt bag! Astro Force!

"With that Orion unleashes a barrage of holy energy blasts and Zandoris takes some effort to repel this assault before he then says,"

Spare me your nonsense angel, no matter what you say soon it will be completely clear that your faith is absolute nonsense!"

He sees another flash of energy heading for him as he then sees a former warrior from the Zeon army, a brown skinned purple haired women of the Elvaan spices from the world of Vana'Diel named Prishe come charging at him before she has her fists explode with magical energy and she then grins,"

Oh shut your trap you big bozo! Time for you to go down so I can get some peace and quiet! Five Light Blitz! With that Prishe unleashes a powerful punch infused with light energy, or at least tries to till Zandoris bats one of Orion's blasts in to her, and causes her attack to go flying in to Orion! As the two fighters of justice get blasted in to the sky Zandoris chases after them with a burst of speed as he then says,

" I won't let you waste my time any further vermin, Elemental Enervation Strike!

" With that the demon lord has his twin blades emit a mist like energy just as he slashes both Orion and Prishe across the chest! As they fall down in to the ground Prishe chuckles painfully as the abrasive brawler clutch's her chest and says,"

What, you think you can kill me when you swing as weak as a baby and have aim as bad as a old grandma?" I'll make you pay for that by, AHH!"

With that Prishe screams out in pain as her chest begins to freeze solid!

Mario sees her body continue to freeze as Orion begins to have steam break out all around his body before the heroic plumber says,

" Mamma mia! You guys a feeling all right?"

Zandoris closes his arms and says,

" I can promise you that they are the very opposite of all right my cocky hedgehog of a plumber. Yes, now you'll see that my swords' power was no bluff. Anyone who touches Flametongue when it's empowered will have demonic steam ignite their blood and cause it to boil, before you burn to death from the inside. Likewise those who have the mist of Frostreaver enter their blood and slowly causes them to freeze to death just enough to be consumed with despair."

Aqua sees both of the demon lord's victims yell in pain before she gets tense and dashes to them as she says,

" No, I have to, NO!"

With that to the blue haired Enji Knight and her allies dismay she sees just how fast the demon lords spell takes effect before Orion bursts in to flames and Prishe freezes solid before both of there bodies shatter! As the ashes of Orion and the frozen fragments of Prishe blow in to the wind Zandoris does not even flinch as those fragments shatter in his face before he then says,"

There is nothing you can do clowns, except for accepting the inevitable. "

Doug looks deadly serious now as he then says,"

Like hell we will Zandoris, losing here is NOT a option! "

Link points the Master Sword at Zandoris and says,"

Doug is right, villain! No matter what horrors you throw at us we will avenge are comrades and save are worlds no matter what!

"Link unleashes a volley of light arrows at the cold killer as Mario throws some Giga Fire balls before Zandoris responds with,"

Hope and willpower do nothing on their own, cretin of Hyrule!"

Zandoris at once waves his two swords to create a X shaped energy wave to slash through the arrows and fire balls and try and fry everyone. However Doug instantly bursts for Zandoris and says,"

Good thing we have the power to win it to! Final Shoryuken Heaven!"

With that Doug punches the energy attack with all of his strength and as Zandoris sees Doug charging for him and gets annoyed as Doug is combating his power.

"You loudmouthed pest, your voice grows irksome!"

Doug feels his foe 's power grow even more immense before he turns beat red and says,

" Believe me Zandoris, the feeling is more than mutual but it's too bad for you I don't take being told what to do very well! TAKE THIS!"

With that Doug unleashes a surge of power that causes Doug to rocket right through his foe's attack and smash his powered up fits right in to his target's chest armor with enough force to crack it severely and propel Zandoris in to the air! Zandoris is hurt enough to be stunned just long enough for Doug to warp above Zandoris and say,"

The game is not over yet Zandoris, FAR from it!"

With that Doug finish's his combo by pummeling Zandoris with all of the energy he has left, causing a shock-wave that smashes Zandoris into one of the buildings frozen in time! As a tremor vibrates across the area Axel chuckles and says

," Well, want do you know, we just might have a chance at this after all."

Doug cracks his neck and says,

"Of course we do Axel, you're not scared just because Ben's not here, are you?"

Aqua looks confident as she then says,"

That's right, it's not just Ben's power that is going to stop Zannacross, it's the power of us mortals, that will fight back the rage of there so called master!"

With that a pillar of darkness blasts out above them before a stern voice booms out,"

How surprising, humans getting full of themselves the second they assume things are there way. The only difference, is that this will be the last time that arrogance every occurs!

" With that from the darkness a furious Zandoris, now sporting a bloody face warps right in front of the group! Zandoris checks his own wounds and chuckles bitterly and says,

"That's the second time you caught me off guard, and now I feel pain. Hurting me is not something many in the entire history of this existence can get credit for; I admit you're far from the norm for a human fighter. It's disgraceful that the likes of you are not in pieces after having my attention for so long."

Doug spouts a cocky grin as he braces himself for a outburst, "

That's what you get for thinking just because I am not a divine or super enhanced being I am easy pickings demon."

Zandoris responds with his eyes glowing red,"

Don't think I am confused about you Enji scum. The history of war has shown that humans most of all, especially when they have their emotions reaching their peak they can unleash plenty of annoying hurdles. Your no different human, the only difference is that I am shocked at just how much an outburst you unleashed, and it's a sharp reminded on why my master's judgment is both correct and absolute."

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Gee, hearing that line the millionth time is so not stale, expect it for the part where it is. Put a sock in it already, you Zannacross and the rest of your empire of loony toons can moan about how much we suck but that's still just what you think!"

Zandoris gets annoyed as he then says, "

Face it, most of you only fight on because you're in denial but the end is all every one of you seek, and the end shall come very soon."

Doug has a stone cold face as he glares at Zandoris and says,"

What's your damn point? You think that I care if there are a lot of whiners that are going to give up? I don't feel like giving up, and neither do my friends so that's all that matters to me! Did I ever say everyone was going to agree with us? Maybe some of them did but never expected anyone to be united on anything, and those who fall deserve their fate. Let me spell this out, Sesame Street style for you, Zandoris; I am not doing this for a pure reason. But just because I am selfish and don't want to die doesn't mean I am going to roll over for your cheesy master. Even if it means one pain after the other, I'll take what I got. I don't care if it sounds stupid or even if it is, that's what I want and that's what I am sticking with. Maybe we will never agree on everything and maybe there will always be conflicts but as long as there is enough time to enjoy life, that's enough for me!

" Zandoris laughs snidely as he then says,

"Very well then, fool! Delude yourself all you like but you are nothing but corrupt trash, and you will get just what you deserve."

Sonic wags his finger and says,"

Sorry, I am not buying what your selling creep! A world without any trouble seems far to slow a world for me, and I won't expect any paradise where I can't even be allowed to run freely! No matter what you think Zandoris, we will fight for how things are till the very end! "

Axel nods as he swings his fiery weapons around his fingers"

That's right Zandoris, I spent most of my life trying to erase the pain but I realized that expecting it will make things a whole lot easier."

Aqua then follows up with,"

That's right, despite how much the sadness brought on by the acts of the darkness can be, even if they sometimes break people, or entire worlds without that pain we would never be able to learn. But we have learned form that pain, and now we can overcome and learn from this to make it right!"

Zandoris has his dark aura blast out to nearly blow the group away before he glares at them,"

You learn nothing, you only progress in cycles! But the cycle ends here!"

Doug nods and says," Got that right, time to start something new; free from this conflict at last! "

Doug goes to punch Zandoris again before Zandoris widens his eyes and says,"

Enough! Exorcism of Light!" With that Zandoris instantly fires beams from his eyes that zap Doug right in his chest! As Doug roars out in pain the demon lord grins and says,"

Did you think such feeble nonsense you call light can stop me? Be destroyed by your own stupidly!"

Doug gets annoyed as he then says," I am so god damn tired, of people UNDERESTIMATING ME!"

With that Doug roars out in defiance even as he coughs up blood before he keeps moving for Zandoris! This causes the demon lord to be shocked as he then says

," What, that's impossible any holy being should be torn apart by his own light!"

Doug grins and says,"

Well then Zandoris, maybe now you will realize, just who the hell you are dealing with! Who said I was holy? I never said that! I am neither good or bad, I am just plain old Doug Fitter! And I won't let anyone, not even a god make me otherwise! GOT THAT!"

With that Doug unleashes all of his power to endure the spell, and even as he is aching all over he is still alive."

Zandoris merely looks speechless as he then says,"

What, your body had enough darkness so that you were able to survive the effect of my Exorcism of Light yet even with that much darkness in your heart you are not controlled by it? Impossible, someone as dark-hearted as you should be crushed by such sin!"

Doug weakly chuckles and says,"

Oh come on, Zandoris. I thought you were the master tactician, you really think I would let darkness get the better of me, like that fool Fowltror? I know everything is not going to be my way all the time unlike some idiots, but I am not going to let things, even things others thing are important stand in the way that I want! I am who I need to be to be whatever is needed to help my friends and get things done with as little drama as possible. "

Zandoris clenches his blades tightly as he then says,

" Bah, no matter if your heart favors light or dark, no mortal spirit will survive being burnt from the inside out!"

Zandoris at once tries to impale Doug till all of a sudden Hyper Sonic smashes at him with all of his power! As Zandoris staggers from the blow Sonic dashes back and says,

" Don't think we are going to let you torture our pal Zandoris!"

Zandoris eyes the golden glowing hero with disgust and says," If you want to take his place, you only need ask."

Zandoris goes to try and slice Hyper Sonic cleanly in half but only gets his after image. A second later the mustached bad guy sees dozens of Hyper Sonics all dashing around him! He hears the speedy hero chuckle as Sonic says," Well you can try freak, if you can catch me! Better guess closely which one of me is real!"

Zandoris stabs the image of his attacked to his side only to see it vanish before he has his eyes glow red and he then says," You can't hide from, "

A moment later the real Hyper Sonic punch's Zandoris right in the nose before the blue wonder chuckles and says," Too whoa!" Zandoris bats Hyper Sonic hard in the gut before he then says," Don't flatter your self, no matter how fast you are your still far to easy to read!"

His impact rockets Sonic back but Mario is beined the area where Sonic is being propelled before he begins spinning around his Ultra Hammer and says," Then read a this you a madman! Here we go Sonic!"

With this Mario spins quickly before smashing Sonic with his hammer, and launching his ally like a speeding bullet to smash Zandoris in the chest hard enough to knock the demon lord off his feet! Sonic grins as he sees his foe make a thud on the ground before he then says," Nice one Mario, guess your still to slow hey buddy!"

Zandoris glares at Sonic and says," ill wipe that grin off your face!" The member of the Zannacross at once gets up and prepares to impale Hyper Sonic, only for Link to now dash at the distracted demon and having all the energy he can gather go in to the Master Sword before he then says,"

That's right, this battle ends now! Tri-Force Slash!"

With that Link unleashes a powerful barrage of golden energy slashes in the shape of the Tri-Force, and as he slashes through his targets armor Zandoris snarls in cold fury as he says,"

No matter how many times you come at me, I will never be defeated by the likes of you! "

He then sees Axel appear above him blazing with magma before he then says,"

Time you eat those words, Blazing Star Slash!

"With that Axel unleashes all of his energy and throws his sun shaped energy disc right for the back of Zandoris, and since Link's attack is all ready hitting him he does not have the time to react and gets hit dead on! Zandoris screams in pain as he then says,"

Damn you vermin, the likes of you...can never form a plan to overcome me, much less the emperor!"

Aqua jumps up as she points her blade in to the air and says,"

Even if you have the power of a god, it's not enough power to crush us! Ghost Drive!"

With that Aqua speed blitzes around Zandoris unleashing energy bolts that begin to freeze his body and Zandoris gets furious at this as he says,"

Oh please, that is nothing but utter nonsense! Mortals will never overcome god!"

Doug charges right for Zandoris as he winds up for another punch and he says," Maybe not so far, but time to make some new history!"

Zandoris has had it at this point before he then says,"

Arrogant filth, I've heard enough of this!"

With this Zandoris unleashes an explosion of darkness around him that blasts everyone back! Zandoris at once looks out for blood as he turns on Aqua and says

," Humans will never reach the level of god, for not realizing this fact; you will face the ultimate punishment! This has gone enough, it ends now! Shadow Garrote!"

With that Zandoris unleashes a surge of darkness that hits Aqua dead in her tracks! Aqua at once starts to choke and falls right to the ground! Doug sees this and gets alarmed as he then says,

" Aqua, you all right? What's going on?" Axel responds with," Seems like Zandoris is going for the old fashion force choke to take us down one by one."

Doug gets angry as his energy explodes again and he has his muscles bulge before he then says,"

Like hell he is! No way I am letting a crook get away with some lame trick like that! Shitenshuu !"

Doug instantly dashes at Zandoris to unleash a powerful blow, that Zandoris easily blocks with the flat side of his flametongue blade before he sees the demonic being in front of him look smug and say,

" I told you, I am not the same as any other being, I am a demon lord!

" With that he headbutts Doug hard to the ground before Zandoris walks forward and says,"

My Shadow Garrote is far from a mere burst of magical force choking my targets, it's a spell that seals the esophagus of my victim shut and shock the victims very spirit with darkness! Furthermore your about to find just how easy it is for me to multi task, hit me all you would like but the blue haired heretic is good as dead."

Doug gets deadly serious as he then says," More like your good as dead because no matter what it takes you're letting go of her!

"Doug unleashes a furious assault of punches and kicks and Zandoris goes on to dodge and block every one of them before he then says," Oh, not so cocky now are we punk? I can see you are found of that woman, well it's too bad you sent her to her doom!"

Doug does not even respond and just fights even harder to land a blow on the man trying to kill the girl he cares for and unleashes a powered up roundhouse kick only to have Zandoris catch it with his burring blade before he then says,"

I can see it, the resolve weakening in your eyes Doug Fitter. Let the truth burn in to your skull till it consumes you! Tsuinohiken Kaguzuchi! "

With this Zandoris unleashes a blazing tornado from his sword that consumes Doug with pain! As Doug lands on the ground and Axel quickly uses his own power to knock out the flames on the member of squad 7 Doug slowly gets up as he rips the burnt part of his shirt off before he then says," Think that heat is enough to get me done Zandoris? Like hell it is, get ready to die!

" Zandoris takes a deep breath before he then says,"

Truly you are one who's will can never be bended by others. But swords that refuse to bend break Enji. There once was a time when I saw things like you did, that annoying time when I was still human. Even before I became a demon lord I still was my worlds supreme general, I had guided my troops to victory every single time. For a time, I felt invincible, but I paid the price for being so cocky. I thought that no one could think of better warfare tactics then me, and I was correct.

What cost me my honor was not realizing how weak the people I put my faith in was. I found out my king had betrayed me and had made a secret alliance to let his own kingdom burn, his own people suffer, as long as he could run away to his private island where he could be content for the rest of his days.

Me and my squadron, his most faithful followers were ambushed in are sleep and left for dead. I only survived, because Zannacross appeared before me.

While I was not aware he was controlling one of the opposing generals during the war for sport, and was impressed that I could beat his battle plan. He sensed my hatred and gave me an offer to have my revenge, an offer I gladly embraced! As soon as I became a demon I made both the kings of that war pay the price for their arrogance. I was fighting because I thought my leader wanted to unite the world, to bring order to the madness that had consumed it. But I found out that all he really did was make so many people die , even so much as to make a fake disaster that devastated his own nation so that he and who I thought was my enemy could both line there pockets, and have less people in there nations to take there money away. All the world came down to, was what was useful to them and what was not useful. Well, in the end, I made that worthless vermin pay for not seeing me as useful.

But, vengeance did not quell my thirst, because I realized that nothing would change as long as people like them would run amok. What disgusted me all the more was that the populace of both nations did not protest at all from being tricked, they were so beaten down in body and sprit from the war that they were little more then pathetic dogs putting up with anything as long as they got some scraps. Yes, I pledged my allegiance to the one being worth being my master, Chaos Zannacross Necron so he could destroy all such worthless and weak sinful beings!

After all despite all of this time, not one thing has truly changed about humanity's nature. They still are weak, and they still are stupid, and they are forever preventing true evolution from taking forth because of this failure! The time to erase this nonsense is at hand so that paradise can at last be formed! Now, because you refuse to get out of the way, you will be torn down in the most painful way possible!

"Doug just laughs madly as he then says,"

Man Zandoris, your really a riot. I fought plenty of messed up guys but you're high up there in taking this crap seriously. I mean, your just like Kira and all the others, never happy with what you have, thrashing the pot around till it looks like how you wish, till it breaks and you have nothing! As long as things exist things are going to keep moving Zandoris, and it will never be the best it can be for long.

Life is pain; life is suffering, so deal with it. All of you psychos in the Zannacross Empire think you're so big and bad because you love darkness and pain, but you're not tough, you're pathetic. You may love physical pain but you run away from the reality of dealing with the bad times. You can't deal with compromise, and that's why I am going to kick your ass so hard I am going to break it in so many pieces even your master will never be able to put you back together!

"Zandoris narrows his eyes and says,"

You still think you're stronger than me Enji?

"Doug has a cocky grin come back before his energy blasts right up and he says,"

Damn straight! After all, I still have my head in the game, and that games end with you dead!" Zandoris gets annoyed and says,"

Yet another defiant outburst, your inability to expect reality is both intriguing and so very irritating at the same time. But I wonder if it that fighting spirit will remain when what you cherish is forever lost to you?"

He then turns to Aqua and seeing her still trying to breath, and still looking defiant before he then says,"

She to is a stubborn one, most would have been broken by now. All that means, is too devout the proper energy needed to finish the job."

Doug at once bursts for Zandoris as he then says,

" That's not happening while I am still breathing!"

Doug then unleashes a powerful drop kick and while the demon lord blocks the blow, its impact is power enough to cause Zandoris to stagger back! Doug at once punch's Zandoris hard in the gut causing the villain to feel his ribs crack before he glares at Doug, only to see nothing in front of him! At once he turns around to just manage to block Doug's incoming punch before he sees Doug is attacking with speed and power he had not show before! As Zandoris struggles to remain on top of Doug he says," What is this? You were all ready at your limit before!"

Doug just grins even as he is a blazing blur of energy before he then says,"

That's just it; we don't have a limit Zandoris! We keep moving forward, not being stuck in the past or fixated in the future! I am not dwelling on anything or looking to anything, I am just dwelling on the present, a present that I can enjoy!

"Zandoris snarls as he knees Doug back before having his Flametongue ignites with demonic fire as he lunges at Doug and says,

" To bad that present means death human, Homura Dama!"

With that Zandoris unleashes a powerful vertical slash to try and burn and slash Doug up at once! Doug blocks the strike with his energy infused gauntlet before at once blocking his foe's other blade with his other arm. Zandoris looks confident as he says,

" Doug Fitter correct? This is where your fight ends; with one touch ill shatter your body."

Doug is starting to sweat before he then says," And what makes you think you're going to touch me you punk? In case you have not gotten the message yet, I am one hard nut to crack!"

With that Doug promptly head buts Zandoris hard, causing him to lose his grip before Doug kicks Zandoris right in the joint of his right arm, causing the blazing sword to be flown in to the air! Doug at once charges at the blade and punch's it right at its base, shattering it! Zandoris winces as he starts to get very angry and says,"

What, you broke Flametoung? What is your body made of, that could let you pierce raw demonic essence?"

Doug grins yet again as he then says,"

Why that would be by burning will manifest in to my fists tough guy! I spent my whole life refusing to expect being what others tell me I am, and not being afraid to grind people's gears or face trouble to get where I want to be! So Zandoris, you can plan whatever you like, but you're a dead man walking!"

Zandoris wipes some blood off his face before he then says,"

To think I would be pushed this far, by a dirty clown like you! You want to see what my ultimate fury is? So be it!"

With that he grasps his hand to have the hilt of his broken sword return to it before it begins to glow. He then smirks murderously as he says,

" I have only used the true form of my blade to destroy those that are truly a threat to me and the will of the Master. You will with your raw sprit, are such a threat."

With that the hilt of the Flametonge and Frostreaver combined to form a larger great sword that is both crimson and azure in color. As Zandoris gets in to a new fighting stance he then says,"

This is the Chaos Vorpal Edge, the sword that has both elemental powers, and a few more stored in its metal. Now with one touch, you will experience several ways to die at once!"

Doug grins and says," That's it? Does not matter if you cannot hit me Zandoris."

Zandoris then grins as he floats up and says,"

Oh, I think it will be easy enough to hit you human. After all, when there is nowhere to run it will be quite easy to finish this!"

Zandoris then has his blade float above him before his energy swirl around him, as he does Doug narrows his eyes and says,"

I am not running Zandoris, I don't hesitate to do what I need to do. "

Zandoris looks manic as he then says,"

Does that include hesitate to die Doug Fitter? Guess we will find out, Phantasmal Onslaught!"

With that the demon lord unleashes his massive obsidian energy beam right for Doug! However the member of Squad 7 at once responds with,

" Masenko!

"Doug unleashes everything he has in to the massive yellow energy blast that comes out! As the two energy beams collide it's apparently from the start who is stronger as Doug's blast is being pushed back drastic before he then says,

" I am not afraid to die if I know it will mean we win this war. I told you Zandoris, no matter what it takes I long ago made my choice to be the guy that would be whatever it would be to get the job done, and I not turning down that path for anything!" Zandoris just gets more furious in his assault as he then says,"

That resolve means nothing, for no matter what you want, your only choice along with the choice every traitor who stands in the way of the Zannacross Empire, and that is to die!"

As it looks like Zandoris is going to blow Doug to pieces various blasts more attacks head in to his own to weaken it before Mario , Sonic, Link Axel and the others all surround Doug before Sonic then says,"

Man, it's just plan rude to forget we are here Zandoris! "

Mario nods as he then says," No matter what you think of us, we are not going to let you have your way with a single one of us!"

Zandoris just gets even more annoyed as he then says,"

A united front is futile, for the entire populace of this universe is to die!"

Axel gets annoyed as he then says,

" Come on everyone, focus so we can kill this idiot already! Huh?"

Everyone then sees violent mist and ghastly black skulls of energy diverge from there foe's blast, and start to attack everyone! Zandoris then grins and says

," My attacks are not so simple clowns, My Phantasmal Onslaught beam is not just my most powerful energy blast but it also has lesser blasts diverge to assault those that are not in my blasts radius. Thus, those beneath me will be crushed in to my nourishment, making me even stronger! At last its time you all realize that nothing you can do will matter, death is how it will end no matter what!"

Link struggles to resist the attack as he says,"

Damn you demon, it will take more than this, to kill me! "

As he and the others struggle not to be torn to pieces Aqua sees this, and even as she puts everything she has in to preventing her opponents spell from crushing her to death she still is dismayed to see Doug and the others in pain as she weakly gets to her feet and thinks,"

_No, Doug, everyone, don't, don't die! I was powerless, to save Max, to prevent Tosen, Xehamaru Kira and all of the others from being lost, but I won't lose everyone else that I hold dear! No matter what, I won't let all of this sorrow, be for nothing!_ "

With that Aqua unleashes a surge of light that blasts in front of her friends to cause a barrier strong enough to repel all of the skulls created from Zandoris 's attacks and be sent to power her friends instead! Zandoris sees this and gets outraged as he sees his beam begin to go unstable before he glares at Aqua and says,"

How is it that you're not dead? I am sick and tired of theses anomalies, time to fix the problem of human stubbornness RIGHT NOW!"

He is about to unleash a surge of energy to shatter Aqua till he notices that Doug is having his energy grow once more! Seeing the reflected souls go in to the Enji brawler's fist causes Zandoris to grow concerned as he then says," What, could that blue haired heathen's magic not only have reflected the effects of my Phantasmal Onslaught, but reversed their power to empower him instead? That's not possible!

" Doug grins as he then says,"

I told you that if you did not take us seriously you would pay Zandoris, and now it's time to pay up! Your mine!

Zandoris looks calm as he dryly says," As if you will ever get close to me, know your place!"

With that Zandoris has even more skulls come out of his energy blast before Doug grimaces and says," Damn it, this is going to be a pain, Aqua can't last much longer! Better think of something fast!"

Mario then turns to Doug and says," Doug, I think I have the something you a need, take it!"

The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom then throws a Invincibility Star from his pocket in Doug's direction as he says,"

I was saving this up for when it counts, and this is where it a counts!"

Doug instantly grabs it and absorbs the magical objects power before his aura is now sparkling with rainbow like energy and he says," All right, thanks man I own you one!

Now then, its all or nothing! Final Shoryuken Heaven! "

With that Doug rockets right for Zandoris, using the energy star given to him to give him the power to bypass his foe's beam and be temporally immune to the effects of the soul attacks! Doug sees Zandoris start to sweat as he then says,"

Time to put everything on the table, and see who takes home the prize! I am putting everything I have, to decide this with one punch!"

Zandoris gets adamant as he raises the Chaotic Vorpal Edge above him before he says,

" Just try it, and you will live long enough just to see yourself fall to pieces! No power you have will be enough to save you, this time the glorious last stand assault will only end well for me! "

Doug keeps charging right for Zandoris and in responds Zandoris unleashes a powerful swing that unleashes an outburst of dark energy! However just as the blade comes down Doug grins and says," Sike !"

At the last possible second Doug turns around and uses that energy to blast him right in to his foe's chest, smashing his elbow hard in the gut! After all ready being in the process of swinging his sword Zandoris loosens his grip on the blade allowing Doug to punch the sword out of his opponents hand! Doug then looks determined as he then says,"

Jackpot, Sanjuu no Kiwami! Doug instantly hits the edge of the demon lords great sword with a lighting fast palm strike , smashing the sword with all of his might, and hitting the blade right through the chest of its owner! Zandoris screams out in pain as the blade goes all the way through his heart! As Zandoris coughs up blood he glares at Doug in a mix of shock and horror as he then says,"

You, tricked me, a feint at the very last second, you damn rat!"

Doug looks deadly serious as he then says,"

You said it yourself, you were almost counting on me making one last ultimate attack and it came, thought not what you might have expected. Too bad for you I know how to fool even the best of them. I also realized if my power as not up to par, maybe your own power could help me do you in! It was a gamble all right, but it was something. Heh, your sword being so deadly made it all that much easier for me sucker!"

Zandoris looks furious as he at once grabs his blade and says,"

I admit, you are far clever then I ever expected. However, did you REALLY think I, one of the demon lords and the tactical master of the Zannacross Empire would created something that could lead to my undoing? Nice try, but a mere flesh wound is nothing to a being like me! Your efforts are in vain and, GUH!"

Doug instantly tackles Zandoris as he then says,

" Who said I was done yet? Axel, Aqua, do it now!"

With that Aqua and Axel both jump up and Axel sighs as he then says,"

This better damn work!" With that Axle fires a beam of fire, and Aqua fires a blue colored energy beam that both go in to Zandoris 's blade, and causes it to glow!

Zandoris sets his eyes on them and says

," Do you think spells of such, GUH!"

Zandoris instantly roars in pain as he sees his body begin to sizzle before those eyes look mortified as he then says,"

No, this can't be, you, used your powers, to alter the makeup of my sword, and change its effects! No, it's a trick, I am a demon lord, my power can't be overridden by mere human scum!"

Doug jumps back and grins as he says," You may be a demon lord Zandoris, but Aqua is a master of magic with ice being her specialty and Axel is one hell of a hot head, so together they were enough to get the job done! And that means, even your body can't save you now!

"Zandoris sees his body begin to ignite on fire and feels his blood freezing and melting all at once before he desperately tries to overcome the altered power of his own sword before he says,

" How, how could you think up such a plan, so quickly? How, is this possible? How, can you human beings still not be broken?

"Doug grins as the rest of their comrades get behind them before he then says,"

This was no plan Zandoris, well not a detailed and complex one like yours; to me, it just felt like common sense. I just trusted my pals could figure out where this was going, and, looks like it worked out. For someone who is supposed to be the master of war Zandoris, you seem to be missing one crucial thing. Power and tactics are important, but being intelligent doesn't make you flawless! Because no matter what, if who you are fighting is someone who does not feel like losing and is willing to tough it out, then you might as well give up! And since this is the battle that will decide the fate of the entire universe and everyone in it, you can bet that you, all your buddies and Zannacross himself will never win even if you control time space and all of that jazz! So, do you get it now?"

Zandoris screams in agony as his entire body is consumed with fire before he madly charges at Doug and says,

" Damn you Doug Fitter, you wretched human! This will is the source of all agony and despair, it must be destroyed! Master Zannacross, do it now, destroy all of this wretched sprit so that paradise can come! It's so close; I won't let you stop it, not now!" Zandoris makes one last mad charge for Doug before he then says,"

Stubborn are we? Don't think I am dying with you Zandoris, you're dying alone and you're goin' down in style! Masenko!"

With that Doug fires off another energy beam to blast Zandoris in the face just far enough to keep him away from the others and at this point Zandoris feels his body being torn apart before he then says,"

So, this is, the true result? This is not how its suppose to be, I , must, GUH!

" With that the demon lord has his body's own energy tear him apart before everyone sees the demon lord die with one massive explosion! As everyone sees this light fade Doug takes a deep breath before he then says,"

Man , I'll give Zandoris credit. That was one brutal fight. He may have lived up to his title all right, but it was too bad for him that still was not good enough to beat me!"

Aqua looks happy as she looks at Doug and says,

" Good thing you were able to make him see just how much of a force are will is Doug. Thanks, because of that willpower I am still alive.

" Doug playfully taps Aqua in the shoulder as he then says,"

I told you Aqua, we were going to see this to the end and come out of it alive, and I meant it.

"Doug feels his body burning before he feels his gut and says," Whew, it's going to be brutal if this was just the warm up for Zannacross though.

"Link nods and says," Yes, I just hope everyone is doing all right with the other three demon lords because at this state we can't do much."

Sonic crosses his arms and says,

" Relax Link, it's are buds, they have it covered."

Axel sees the explosions blasting across the sky like fireworks before he then says,"

They better, or we are all screwed. Come on, we better heal up fast in case we have to lend a hand.

"With that the group of hero's nod and try and heal up for the next phase of the battle, but for now with this battle over we shift are few to see how their comrades are doing! And for this we now rewind time to another place where we left off last time, the insane battle with the equally dangerous demon lord Morgoth!

* * *

And as we check up on this group it is clear things are shaping up to be quite nasty, since Morgoth is getting even more vicious with his assaults! At the moment James Master Myers and the others are trying to get a attack to reach its target but despite all of the time that has past Morgoth is living up to his clam of having unlimited magical energy and endurance and is able to counter each attack.

James is at the moment trying to fire a bunch energy arrows that swivel around and hit Morgoth when his guard is down but just as it seems two Ultima combo arrows where going to hit the demon lord in the back before two shadow fleas dash in to them and devour them!

Morgoth grins as he turns to the red haired Enji and says,"

Its useless trying to find a blind spot Enji, even if I only have two physical eyes my entire body is able to sense everything in this entire area! The sooner you expect that there is nothing you can do, the sooner we can end this little charade.

" James instantly dodges a lighting bold and a flying energy disc before he says,

" Everything has a weakness, you just have to stick with the search till you get the results.

" Morgoth chuckles and says sarcastic,"

Then by all means keep trying inferior beings, even as you are blasted in to nothing! Imperator Nova!"

As the beard having bad guy unleashes another massive energy blast Master Myers gets in front of James to counter with a massive blast of light. As the two attacks collide and cause a explosion a storm of dark lances dive out of that blast! Luckily Omnimon, Shinryudramon X and more are able to get in front of the leader of the Enji and either shoot down or slash down the incoming blasts but as the group sees more attacks coming for them Shinryudramon moans and says,

" Oh man, this is one of the nuttiest battles yet! I hate to say it but things are going nowhere!"

Omnimon nods before the Royal Knight then says,"

Agreed, one way or another we have to turn the tide of battle before that tide consumes us for good."

X then says," No doubt, but it's not looking good. His energy really seems to be unlimited, and he seems to be able to counter are attacks with ease. "

James nods and says,"

He does seem to be able to have a solution for everything he sees. But, maybe that just means we will have to take advantage of that. Everyone, listen quick because I might have a idea.

" Morgoth sees James having a barrier form to block the incoming assault and then sees him talking to the others, even moving his head so that the demon lord won't have the chance to read his lips Morgoth just gets amused seeing the others nod before his eyes glow and he then says,

" Oh, are you trying to think of a way to undermined me? We been through his before, and we know where this ends. So if you don't mind I think I'll just break this endless futile cycle and move things to the future, Cosmic, oh?"

Morgoth was about to attack before all of a sudden a blinding flash of light blinds his sight! Morgoth is stunned for the moment before he scowls and points his staff at where the group was and says,"

I told you, blinding me is not going to help when I can still sense your energies right there!" He then sees a massive sphere of light coming right for him and just powers up,"

This is getting annoying, time to move on to something new, like destroying you." Morgoth then throws a Ultima spell at the incoming blast to cause yet another magical stalemate. Morgoth is not even surprised to see a few energy arrows heading his way before he then says,"

Bah, same old tricks. Then again, it's to be expected from such stupid riff raff. "He waves his hand to have a net of dark energy form," Yet another justification to erase such worthless, huh?"

Morgoth is shocked to see the energy arrows shine with light, before they instantly turn in to the forms of Shinryudramon, Cecil and X! Ben's mega level Digimon partner and the Enji Paladin instantly use their power to slash down the energy net before they get ready to pounce on their target before Shinryudramon says,"

You know being called dumb is REALLY getting old! Manga Scintillate Edge!

" With this Shinryudramon has the energy blade on his right arm blaze to full power! Morgoth goes to try and blow the Enji away but X also attacks with his Nova Strike and Cecil unleashes his Saint Dive attack to unleash too many attacks for the demon lord to block at once, leaving him with no choice but to take the full force of the blow! As Shinryudramon and the others hit Morgoth right in the chest the elite follower of Zannacross snarls in pain as his entire body crackles with energy before he says," You damn rats! You think, such trivial attacks can harm me?

" He then sees Kain and a few more Dragoons like Judith and Freya all coming down with their spears glowing with energy before the Holy Dragoon then says,

" If that's not enough to fulfill you then have some more demon! Divine Dragoon Thrust!

" With that Kain and the others all plunge there weapons in to the demon lord's body! Morgoth roars out in pain before Cecil then says,"

Pay the price for underestimating us you fiend!"

Morgoth then at once unleashes an explosion of dark energy and zaps everyone with dark lighting before he then says,

" I won't be overcome by the likes of you! That was a, interesting trick, but it won't work again!

" James looks confident before he responds with,

" Maybe not, but I promise the next trick we come up with will be the one that makes you vanish forever Morgoth!"

Morgoth sees that his beard has a part of it missing thanks to one of his attacks before he snarls with fury and strokes his slashed hair before he then says,"

I highly doubt that. Still, you maggots are more resourceful then I figured.

"Master Myers responds by having the golden sword shimmer with holy energy,"

Any one of us may not hold as much information as you do Morgoth, but together we can pull together to find a way to overcome you!"

Morgoth eyes the Enji Master and the rest of his group carefully as he then says,"

It is true that pieces of a puzzle can sometimes build a better block then a solid block. I doubt that you could truly think of a way to defeat me but, with everything that is at stake, I won't risk anything to chance. Your last ray of hope to salvation was your plotting, but even that is nothing for me to take away from you!

Zone of the Taboo!"

With that the bald faced villain raises his staff before he unleashes a dark explosion of energy that changes the sky! Everyone braces themselves for the blast, but even as few of the hero's try to attack this spell there attacks go right through it! In moments the entire sky, in fact the entire area has its color turn in to its alternate colors!

Everyone does not feel any different before Luigi looks around and says," What's with that? Is he trying to, AHH!"

In a second Luigi has demonic aura writhe around him before a large green sphere of energy comes out of the green plumber's mouth before Luigi falls over dead as a plank board! As the green energy goes right for Morgoth 's staff Axl then says," What the hell did that demon, GUH!"

With that Axl to glows with energy before the same thing that happened to Luigi happened to him! Morgoth then laughs madly as he then says,"

That's right, your useless banter won't bother me anymore! I just extend my magical territory, and in such a region where anyone that I deed unworthy to speak pays a the price for braking my taboo, and as of now the only ones who can speak in this dome are me and my master with the cost of your soul if you break it! As you can see robots are not immune, there is no escape from my power!

Now that your cut off from speaking, even through means such as telepathy, your bounds are broken! Now, you can chose to silently fall in to despair, or make it quick! The choice is yours, but the reason I let you in on how my power works is that the spell cannot be dispelled like any mere status magic, its effect will linger till I decide to cease its function, or I am dead! And since as long as the other three should be able to finish off your comrades and Ben Auro remains sealed that makes my chances of victory near absolute!

But, just to make sure, I think it's time to explode some bodies! Cosmic Rift!"

With that Morgoth waves his wand and instantly another maelstrom of destruction churns up to try and rip apart the enemies of its master!

James and the others tensely move at full speed not to get consumed by their foe's magic, and as James sees pillars of dark energy erupt all around him and lightning bolts he is about to speak before he sees the distorted area around him and bits his tough as he thinks hard and fast,"

_Damn it, I never even wondered if he could cast such a spell. Too late to think of hide site now though, from the looks of it if one of us even mutters from pain we are in trouble. And he is right, without being able to talk to one another, we can't even warn each other about incoming attacks. But, there has to be something we can do."_

James dodges some more attacks and sees Morgoth gleefully casting spell after spell above him, not even turning around as his staff unleashes a massive lightning bolt to zap Samus from behind him just as she was going to try and hit him with her Screw Attack! James then grimaces as he nearly gets crushed by an incoming gravity sphere before he then says,"

_He really does seem to see everything, but we proved we could trick him before. All we need to do is do it again, without talking._

"James sees Morgoth turning around to counter incoming blasts with death rays of his own before nearly getting sliced in to by Master Myers and Omnimon. This causes strands of the demon lord's hair to get cut off and Morgoth snarls, before grinning as those hairs instantly become spiky chains of energy that latch on to the attackers and zap them with energy.

James then sees Morgoth darting his eyes around before James glares at the manic wizard before he then thinks,"

_He can change spells, and nearly cast any kind of magic with a thought. It's no contest in who is better at magic. I, just have to find a way, to how to solve this before it's too late. _

"With this Morgoth raises his staff in to the air and says," For coming this far, and lasting this long the least I can do for you vermin is make your death's memorial!

Come forth, Deathwing the Destroyer!"

With that a black orb blasts out of his staff before it grows to titanic proportions in seconds and shatters before a gigantic black dragon the size of a star ship with red wings appears and roars with enough force to shake the ground! Morgoth at once points his staff at the opposition in front of him as he then says,

" Now then, make their deaths painful Deathwing!"

With that the demon lords pet roars with enough force to shatter the buildings around it before it unleashes a massive purple energy blast! Dukemon has his left arm caught in the blast and screams in pain before its instantly vaporized! As his soul to is instantly sealed in to Morgoth 's staff James gulps and thinks,"

Well, that did not help. Wait, or did it. That dragon seems to be living, and even if it's completely loyal to its master this might help give us a chance to turn things around. Even someone who can control things as well as Morgoth can be overwhelmed. We just have to make this work. Even if we can't talk to each other, we know each other, and are smart enough not to let this limitation defeat us, I know it's not!

With that James at once flies up to Master Myers and Gerard before using a magic spell to have paper appear in front of him, with words that describe his plan! Is fellow Enji quickly read the plan before they nod and quickly spread out to try and make this quickly made plot work! Morgoth sees the Enji and their allies dashing around the area at full speed being in different places each second before he grapes his hand tightly and says,

" Oh, now that you no longer have words to think up plans with, are you resorting to trying to speed blitz me and try to overwhelm me? Time you worms learn once and for all that NO one but god can overwhelm Genome Morgoth! Ill merely stop time and enjoy breaking your bodies one by one before you even realize it! "

Morgoth sees a buzz saw like energy arrow coming right for his staff and is forced to divert his would be time spell in to a lightning bolt to take it down before he then says,"

Pesky vermin, you can only cling on to life before Emperor Zannacross trashes it out of you and your kind forever!

"He then sees Master Myers charging at him from above, trying to slash the demons lords head off before the devil then unleashes a massive flare spell as he then says,"

Yes, and what better way to crush your hopes then to atomized your beacon of hope? So long Grand Master, Now Deathwing! "

He then commands his dragon summon to fly right in back of Master Myers and open its mouth to try and decimate the leader of the Enji. But, at the last moment Myers dashes down, allowing the energy blasts to collide in to each other! As the energy blasts merge around each other Morgoth narrows his eyes and fallows Master Myers ,

" I see your reflexes are worthy of being the leader of such a group but it matters not, this kind of set back is only, minor?"

Morgoth then sees an energy arrow head right in to the blasts before he then says,"

Really now are you so consumed with despair that your aim is off? That won't, GUH!"

All of a sudden the energy arrow sinks in to the combined energy blast, and causes the entire collection of energy to go unstable before it explodes and releases shockwaves of energy! Morgoth sees that this shock-wave is powerful enough to split Deathwing in half before he instantly casts a barrier to protect himself! He sees the waves of energy rip apart most of the area before he gets furious and says,"

What, that arrow, you dared tamper with my magic? How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! No, the shock-waves, they are dissolving my Taboo Zone!

"James grins as he flies up above Morgoth and says,

" Well, it's nice to talk again. It was just a hunch, but I figured the only way to take down your spell was to use your own energy to take it down. Good thing I had plenty of time to realize the feel of your magical energy. "

Morgoth is seething with fury as he then says,"

There is no way, a mortal could deduce my power, let along break the laws of my spell and get away with it! "

James repositions his glasses before he then says,"

We did not break your law Morgoth, we just worked around it. We resorted to other means besides are voices to understand are desires."

Master Myers nods and has his holy energy flare up as he says,

" Yes, you once more made a premature judgment Morgoth, we understand each other far better then you could ever realized."

Shinryudramon chuckles and then says," That's right baldly, for all you say you know you seem dumb from where I am standing if you don't realize what it means when true friends are fighting as one! Since its clear you will never understand then just give up now, before it ends even worse for you!"

Morgoth looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head before he says,

" You dare think you have bested me? You may have found a way to jam my Taboo Realm for a moment, but there is nothing to stop me from casting it again and making sure that this time you don't escape it!"

James at once strikes the ground with his palm and says,"

Well, there just might be something to ruin your fun Morgoth, Divine Edict Pillars!"

With that both James and Gerard unleash their magical energy to cause four pillars, one red one purple one white and one black to surround the battle ground and unleash steams of energy. Master Gerard then says,"

Good, it worked. With those pillars up this area will jam you from using such magic against us. "

Morgoth furiously responds with," You dare think you can seal my magic mortal? You may be a so called Enji Master, but no one is more of a master at magic then me! It will take just a second to break down those desperate seals of yours!"

Master Myers then looks determined as he responds with,"

Sadly for you, you don't have a second to spare. "

Morgoth sees everyone charging at him before his energy seethes with raw hatred and he says,

" I have all the time there is maggot, and your time has just run out! "

With that Morgoth points his staff at his opponents and has dark glowing spheres with the symbols of clocks on the front of them form in front of each one of them! Theses clocks instantly begin to wind backwards as Morgoth says,"

My magic controls even time! Ill merely rewind all of your souls clocks to before you were born, and rewrite you out of existence! Feel the ultimate agony as you, WHAT!"

Morgoth is mortified to see his spells pause before shattering as he then says,

" How the bloody hell did you find the, wait."

Morgoth turns to the right and sees more explosions of light in the distance before he sighs with exasperation and says,"

Oh right, Lacus Raystar still is alive and still has that blasted Imperia Golden Crystal. That was careless of me, if the protection it gives you rats is enough to prevent Master Zannacross from willing your existences to cease then it's no shocker that such spells of my own stock would not work either. No matter, someone such as me is hardly crippled by such a fact. Too bad for you, that means that your deaths will indeed be painful. For not even Cosmos herself could withstand the wrath of the dark side, and likewise your lives will one way or another be broken down by my supreme magic! "

James looks defiant as he says," Your magic is all you have Morgoth and while it is formidable, we will overcome it regardless! "

Morgoth laughs confidently and says," Enough with the lies Enji, it's as tiresome as your voice! Magic is the essence of existence, one who controls it with absolute grip controls the entropy of matter, time and space itself! Since I am the master of magic , it proves that I am the superior life form, only beneath Zannacross himself! "

James grimaces with disgust as he then says,"

All it proves is how truly ancient, and outdated your ideals are Morgoth! No matter how much magic you know or how masterful you are over others you have no right to dominate others!

"Morgoth looks disgustedly at the red haired Enji and says,"

Bah, your nothing but a weak dreamer!

The strong, the superior always rule unless they want their talents be crushed by the endless masses of their inferiors desires! I never let the wills of those beneath me stand in my way, I saw in my time those that were to naïve or soft to serve there inferiors one way or another regretted being so foolish! That's why I never deluded myself with such worthless things and devoted myself to my single goal, the desire to master all magic and know all things! Its futile to try and share reason to those inferior of you, they are always jealous of what they cannot have. I

once tried to guide my native world of Baltus to prosperity thought my knowledge magic, but while for a time they saw things clearly, they quickly were consumed by their jealously of my superiority.

They foolishly tried to question the path I was leading there society and fought against me, and in the end I did the most logical thing and ended my rule of their world for good, by destroying the entire planet! It was no big lost, I long ago lost all attachment to the world since I understand everything about it. I traveled form world to world, seeking to gain further incite and hone my magic. After a century of this path I was able to sacrifice another world to tamper with the flow of time and create a path to the dawn of existence, the advent of the Big Bang!

Sadly, my experiment had unseen flaws, and I was nearly crushed in the vortex of time. However, this chain reaction caught the attention of none other than Chaos Zannacross Necron. He was impressed by my talent and amused by my seal for mastery over the world and thus offered me a contract a proposal for more knowledge.

Yes, if I could swallow my pride and fallow his will I could gain the info that would be the death of all reality, and take part in his grand experiment to see how a universe is broken down and recreated in to a perfect existence where such errors such as worthless cattle unable to grasp the importance of anything but there meaningless desires would be nothing more than a footnote to remained the new world how much better their existence is! It was an offer I could not refuse, nor would I want to since it served my purposes greatly. Yes, I will gladly serve my master if he lets me fallow my destiny to its end. After all, such is the ultimate purpose, the ultimate truth! The superior rule, and Chaos Zannacross Necron is the true ultimate being worthy of dominating all there is! No matter what hopes you vermin have this truth is absolute!

" Master Myers gets angry as he then says,

" What is absolute is that you have truly earn your title of being one of the demon lords Morgoth, your disregard for all but your desires, you truly are one of the darkest souls I have sensed. "

James nods and says,"

Someone who misuses magic so greatly has no right to call himself a sage. No matter how much one knows, if one only uses it to further his or her owns interest then that makes that person nothing more than a intelligent thug. A truly wise sage uses what he knows and the skills he has to improve not his life but the others around him! Morgoth, your just a insane monster, and its time your path meets its end!"

Morgoth once more looks like he is going to snap as he then says," I won't be lectured by a mere human brat! I am trying to improve the universe; it's not my fault that short sited infidels always stand in my way! Do you think you Enji Knights, you angels, and all you other heroes are using your" wisdom" to help those around you? You may save a life, a planet, a galaxy, but what has you and your kind's actions truly

one? I'll tell you what such heroics have done, and it has caused nothing but despair! By guiding stupid bugs in to thinking there idiocy is forgivable, and that they are worth anything is far greater sin then any sin I have caused!

"Omnimon points his weapons at the demon lord and says,"

Enough with your rants monster!

All life's are worth the same base value, no matter who knows who! It's not a sin to make a mistake; it's only a sin to have no guilt from those mistakes! No one else shawl suffer because of your madness!"

James nods and says," Yes, a true researcher knows that it would take countless tries to get the intended result but anything less is not worth it. Morgoth, you and Zannacross may be too impatient to see your desired existence and would rather destroy and reform everything, but we are not so impatient!"

Morgoth then raises his staff in to the air before his demonic wings extend out of his back and the fangs on his teeth get larger before he says,"

As I said before, all this means is that you are worms defending a broken process! But, this ends here for now is the time for you all to be massacred like you deserve!"

Shinryudramon at once charges at his target and says,"

Think again wise guy, no matter what magic you throw at us it's not strong enough to break the bound we all have!"

Morgoth then sees everyone once more trying to attack him from all sides before he forms a sinister grin and says,"

Well, if that's the case then your own bond will be all of your undoing!

Die, Entropy Chain Destruction!"

With this the demon lord instantly fires a black chain from his staff that shoots right for Shinryudramon! The Mega level digimon instantly goes to slash the attack as he says,

" Is that the best you, GUH!"

Ben's friend at once sees just how bad a call he made with the attack as the black chain splits up in to fragments and latches on to the Digital monsters heart, before at once shooting out to hit the rest of the group in mere seconds! Everyone zaps in pain as James then says,"

AHH! Damn it, my body, feels like it's being torn apart from the inside, like its melting!

"Cecil tries to slash the shadow chain latched to his chest only for the dark magic to swerve around his Light Bringer sword before he coughs up blood and says,

" No, it is like its reacting to our movement!

"Morgoth laughs psychotically as he then says,"

This is the end of the line vermin, and your precious bounds will be your undoing!

My Entropy Chain Destruction spell is a magic art that anchors those with likewise desires and energy, and rip you apart from the inside, breaking down your very atoms! The more you resist, the energy you unleash is sent to your allies and harm them! All that's left for you to do is apologize before you break down in to nothingness!"

Shinryudramon roars in pain as he slowly movers to Morgoth and says,

" Damn you freak! I'll break this, by breaking you! Infinite, AHH!"

Shinryudramon has explosions blast out of his right arm and left leg before he falls down and Morgoth laughs harder,"

Amuse me if you like but the pain and energy that is being sent in to you is enough to overwhelm any one of you! Not to mention this link also allows me to control you like puppets, or more like voodoo dolls."

With that he snaps his fingers and an instant later Kain's right leg cracks before he leans over! Morgoth then has his staff glow larger and he says,

" No more delays, if this level of torment is not enough to finish you, then I'll just ramp up the power till your all dead!

" Master Myers moves forward a inch before he then says," It will never be enough, even if you have infinite energy that's still not enough to stop us!"

Morgoth responds with," ENOUGH! Your light is about to be deleted forever, regardless if you can expect it!"

Myers then unleashes a surge of light as his armor once more turns to the golden angelic saint armor he wore when he fought Ben as he looks deadly serious and he says,"

IT will never fade Morgoth, not if I have to say anything about it! I am willing to pay any price, even my life, if it means this universe survives! "

Morgoth responds with a smug grin and says,"

There is no price you can pay that will buy you victory! Imperator Nova!"

Morgoth unleashes his most powerful energy beam and Myers responds by unleashes all of the power he has to fight back death's call and as Morgoth has more energy spells bombard Myers on all sides the demon lord then says,"

That's it, die, DIE!

"Shinryudramon sees Master Myers scream out in pain he gets determined as he then says,"

Grand Master! No, I am not letting you kill him Morgoth! I made a promise to the boss that I would help him save the universe, and I'll keep that promise no matter what it takes! "

Shinryudramon dashes to try and slash at Morgoth only for energy spikes to burst out of Morgoth 's free hand and impale the digimon right across his heart!

Morgoth snickers and says,"

And you still think you can do anything but die a miserable death?

" His responds is,"

Of course I can! I am the boss's, Ben Auro's partner ! And that means I have his back, and will help him when he is in a jam! I, have failed Ben time and again, I was not strong enough to stop him from suffering so much. But, I am NOT going to fail this time, not when it's this important! "

Morgoth chuckles and says,"

You're a Digimon, one of the new life forms brought on by the fusion of different planets magical energies correct? Your kind's varied nature and evolution is intriguing, but you choosing the wrong side makes your uses to me limited. If I am corrected, you're all ready at your mega level state, the highest state a Digimon can Digivole in to. There for, you're at your limit, and will fail no matter how strong your devotion is to Ben Auro! "

Shinryudramon screams out in pain before he glares at Morgoth and says,

" Limit? Screw you beard face, I am not at my limit, because my limit is whatever it takes to help out the boss! "

Morgoth gets annoyed and zaps the digimon with bolts of dark lighting as he then says

," Its time every last one of you realizes that this time wishing and dreaming about what you want things to be won't help you at all! Your time has passed and my kind's dominance is inevitable! Time you become something far more useful, like part of me!" Shinryudramon sees his body begin to get broken down in to data fragments before he desperately tries to hold himself together and he says,"

No, I am not going to die, I am not going to fail Ben! I, just need the power, to save my friends, and to keep the hopes of everyone alive!

" Morgoth grins and says,

" There is no power strong enough to do that digital mutt, not even Cosmos had that power!"

Myers uses all of his strength to turn to Shinryudramon and says,"

No, there is a way! Shinryudramon, my blade, use it!"

With that Master Myers throws his Primus blade right in to the member of squad 7, and instantly the holy energy from the Primus sword flows in to the unstable Digimon! Omnimon then says," Yes, ill lend you my power Shinryudramon, don't fall!

" With that Omnimon also sends some of his energy in to the member of Team 7, and on his mental command the rest of the royal knights, even the souless Dukemon send some energy to him!

Shinryudramon begins to glow before he then says,"

This is it, once and for all, ill prove to everyone I am not dead weight! Come on, for all that there is, boss, lend me your power!"

Morgoth looks cautious as he then says,"

HE can't hear you Shinryudramon, he will never hear you again!"

He is about to blast Shinryudramon before the Draconic warrior bursts with light, and unleashes a explosion of light that blasts Morgoth back! The demon lord is blasted back by the shock-waves of light as he sees the light around Shinryudramon get bigger before he then says,

" What, what is this? His power, its increasing? But, how, why? He was suppose to be at his limit!"

Shinryudramon then glares at Morgoth and says,"

Guess what Morgoth? I just found out how to dig down deep enough inside my heart, and kick that limit to the curb! This is it, the ultimate power of my will!

Shinryudramon, mode change to!"

With that Shinryudramon begins to transform as his cape fades away, his armor transforms in to golden and red colors, and large wings that are the mix of dragons and angels pop out of his back! Morgoth sees Shinryudramon ascends to the air and has his energy explode around the entire area Morgoth is pushed back as he then says,"

What, what kind of joke is this?"

He then sees Shinryudramon have a new large golden broadsword form in his right hand before the digimon glares at Morgoth and says,

" This demon, is my ultimate power, my_ Judgment Mode!_ Thanks to the will of the boss, Master Myers and all of my friends I was able to have enough power to make this final transformation! And now, I am going to make it count!

"With this Morgoth points his staff at Shinryudramon Judgment Mode and says,

" Silence whelp! No matter what state you're in mere brute force will never defeat me! Ill, GUH!"

In a flash Shinryudramon has warped right in front of his foe and slashed Morgoth right across the chest with a blazing slash that caused a deep gash in his chest and slashed his staff in half before Morgoth even knew what hit him! Morgoth just sees Shinryudramon glaring right in his face before he says,"

You know you REALLY talk too much!" With that Ben's Digimon partner promptly head buts Morgoth with his shinning helmet like head, with enough of an impact to send Morgoth flying in to the sky! Shinryudramon wastes no time to unleash a barrage of slashes to save his friends from the demon lords spell before he says,"

Is everyone all right?" James takes a deep breath and wipes some dirt off his shoulder before he then says

," I think we are safe Shinryudramon, since you sliced his staff up and hit him hard you broken the spell. Nice job, I, had no idea you could transform even further." His teammate nods and says," I was not sure either, but, I knew I had to get stronger, and with the power of Master Myers 's light, and even some of the strength Ben was sending me through are bound, I was able to go full throttle!"

Omnimon looks at his fellow Digimon in awe as he then says," Well done, you are truly worthy of being one of us, one of the Royal Knights. I wonder, if you were in your previous life, one of Seyia 's allies who died with regrets or something and thus was reborn as a digimon. It would, explain a lot of things like your power and strong commitment to Ben."

Shinryudramon shrugs and says," Don't look at me, all I know is that I am Ben's friend and I am not going to fail him! Come on, we can think this over when we got the job done!"

Myers chuckles and says,

" Well said Shinryudramon, it's been a long haul everyone but we almost got this." With this dark lightning bolts strike down all around the group before a instant later Morgoth appears above them looking furious as he then says,"

Is that what you think Enji scum? Your dead wrong, DEAD WRONG! All you have done, is make, me, ANGRY! Enough is enough, one way or another ill kill every one of you! No one will deny me from seeing the end and rebirth of all creation, especially not dumb vermin like you! Cosmic Maelstrom!"

With this the demonic sage rises his hands and causes a giant tornado of dark energy to form around him with spinning chainsaw like blades on its edges that are tearing the fabric of space itself! Morgoth snarls as he says,"

Yes, this attack will rip this very region of space itself to pieces! Such damage is nothing for Zannacross to repair, but you will be broken down beyond the level of an atom!"

Shinryudramon instantly bursts for the attack and says,"

That so? Eh, still not going to cut it, Dividing Quantum Slash!"

With that the full powered royal knight's saber ignites with energy before he charges right at the attack and shatters it with one strike! Samus is one of the many impressed as she then says

," Unreal, Shinryudramon has a power level just a notch below Ben's full strength, I think we got this now."

Shinryudramon nods as the armor on his shoulders opens up to reveal dragon head cannons before his free hand and chest turn in to cannons now and he says,

" This has gone on long enough, no spell is going to stop me from taking you down Morgoth!

Verus Explosive Barrage!

" With that Shinryudramon unleashes a barrage of golden energy orbs that all fly for Morgoth like homing missiles! The demon lord just narrows his eyes and as he sees the blasts that look like dragon heads and he says,"

I told you, such primitive tactics won't best me!

Apocalyptic Cascade!"

With this Morgoth has darkness blast out of him before black holes surround him and suck up all of the attacks! Morgoth then warps around the area and laughs madly as he then says,"

I won't play fair or leave anything to chance anymore! I'll just warp around out of your range and bombard you till I consume everything and destroy everything! Suffer at the hands of superior power, once and for all!"

Morgoth then has more black holes form around the group and everyone sees countless energy blasts heading for them in all directions before X cringes and says,

" He was not bluffing, this is insane!" Myers nods and says,"

All the more reason we must end this now! We, just need to pin him down before it's too late. "

James eyes the blur of dark energy darting around the area before he then says,

" In that case, leave this to me. I think, no, I know I will be able to pinpoint his pattern in time."

Shinryudramon chuckles and says,"

Well James, time to prove you really are one of the best sharpshooters in the Enji order, no, the universe! No pressure, sort of."

Gerard nods and says,"

No matter what, don't lose focus. " With that the group moves to avoid being annihilated James dashes around as well before he sees the darkness blasting around him. James then takes out his energy bow and takes a deep breath before he then says,"

All right, it all comes down to this. As crazed as he is, even someone such as him should have a pattern. Morgoth, time you see just what the true difference between knowing things and having the wisdom to use them right is! Now, Steele Schider! "

With this James jumps up, narrows his eyes, and turns to his upper right as he fires his buzz saw like energy arrow! Everyone gets tense as they see the arrow just slip through the gap between two of the black holes, and hit Morgoth in his right hand just as he was warping across his spells! Morgoth roars in pain as he sees blood coming out of his hand and he says,"

No, you, were able to hit me? Impossible! "

James grins and says,"

Far from it Morgoth, pay the price for being so fixated on your patterns!"

Morgoth at once dashes back as he says,"

It matters little when all you have done is nicked me a tad it still changes absolutely , AHH!"

With that Morgoth feels a strong pull as the arrow hurls him out of the black holes and in to the air!

Morgoth sees him being pulled right to James before the red haired Enji has his Quincy Bow surge with light and says,"

Maybe so, but with that arrow I was able to reel you in like the piece of trash you are to finish this! "

Morgoth at once casts a barrier around himself as he says,"

You dare throw yourself to me? No spell you have can kill me, I am Genome Morgoth, the most powerful mage in the history of time and the demon lord of Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron himself! "

James shocks Morgoth by charging right for him before stabbing the barrier with his bow! The bow is able to get its tip through the force filed and that's enough for the member of squad 7 as he then has a massive blue wing of energy form out of his left arrow before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Your right, my power is not enough to stop you Morgoth. But, good thing I am not alone! Maximum Eraser Arrow! "

With that James unleashes all the power he has left in to one giant blast that hits Morgoth dead on and sends him flying in to the air! Morgoth glares at James and says,"

No, this power, will not stop me! I will, oh?" He sees Master Myers, Omnimon, Vincent, Robotnik in his Egg Emperor Mech, Jade Curtis, Golbez, Fefnir, Shinryudramon Judgment Mode and all the others surround him and power up before Shinryudramon then says

," How about this power then eh idiot?

You're done, Verus Zenith Ray!

" With that the transcended Digimon unleashes a massive golden energy beam in the shape of a roaring dragon before Omnimon says," You have made your last mistake demon lord, All Delete!"

As the leader of the Royal Knights unleashes his ultimate energy beam before Myers then adds,"

Yes, now at last do you realize you were in the dark about the most important fact at all demon, may it haunt you to oblivion! Million Ravelt Matreix Nova!"

With this Master Myers throws his massive golden energy orb and with this all of the spells hit Morgoth at once, causing the demon lord to scream out in pain! Morgoth sees his hands and beard burn in front of him before he desperately tries to get out of his fate to no avail before he then says,

" Cures you, damned inferior beings! I was so close, SO close to seeing the end of the universe, of being enlightened to the point of knowing everything! It's too late, Master Zannacross has all ready become too powerful for anything to stop him! His victory is a fact, A FACT! I, can't let it end like this, I will not be, de, RAUHH!"

With that Morgoth at last has no choice but to submit to reality as every ounce of his body is atomized! As a massive explosion blasts out of the area Shinryudramon chuckles and says,

" At last, his words were becoming the most painful thing of all. Still, guess what Morgoth? Your beaten and dead and that's a FACT!

"As everyone sees that it seems clear that Morgoth is dead Myers sighs and says,"

We did it, good work everyone.

" James falls to his knees as he then says,"

Well, that was a lucky break, I admit there was more than a few times when things seemed like it was the end of the line for us. But, thankfully are plan worked."

Shinryudramon lands besides James and says," Of course it would James, a winning combo is not going to be beat by slime like that geezer!

" James chuckles as he then says," Thankfully we had a few miracles handed to us, like your full power coming out at quite the convenient time. "

Shinryudramon chuckles and says," Oh come on, are power was not a miracle James, you did not think we could do it?"

James closes his eyes and says,"

Well, even the best prepared plans have times of doubt but, guh." With that James staggers before X and Cecil catch him.

James chuckles and says," Sorry, I just used more energy than expected, that's all."

Myers nods as he says," Calm yourself James, you did well. Rest for the brief time we have before we charge back in to the fighting.

" James nods and says," Yes, I will Grand Master. I , just found it amusing when I thought about it all. When I joined the Enji, I mostly saw it as a venture to improve my magic and knowledge. I, had no intention to become a savior, a hero. Yet, after being with Ben, Doug Cloud and the others, I got inspired. I admit, I once had a time where I had a slight distain those who could not use magic, and saw them as lazy. But, seeing Doug, Ben and the others passion I realized that it's not how skilled you are that proves your worth, but how you can truly use those skills, be it magical or otherwise.

I, know I don't have the things Ben, Ezan, Lacus, Doug or some of the others have had but I still have tried to make my skills worth something."

Shinryudramon pats James on the shoulder and says," Don't worry James, we all do what we can. I was able to get strong enough to truly help Ben because you Doug Cloud and all the others kept saving my jumpy hide. Don't worry, we got this far, that's got to be something."

Myers nods as he sees the previously trapped souls from the taboo spell now float back to their rightful bodies and grins at seeing Luigi, Dukemon and Axl all wake up before he says

" Yes, don't worry James, it's still not too late, we have proven are light can surpass what seems to be even a infinite wave of darkness. "

Omnimon nods and says,"

Yes, if the others can manage to do as well against the other demon lords, we will not be to off schedule. "

Myers sees the explosions raging on to the right and to the north before he grimaces and says," By the force of light, I hope it's enough. Come, we must be ready before are next opponent shows themselves."

With that the group of hero's nod before getting ready for the next round. However, before that next round can begin, time for a half time break! Yes, sorry everyone but this extreme amount of intensity is nearly causing a collapse of the limited enough of gathered awesomeness so with this we are calling it a day! Yes, with two demon lords down, there are two demon lords to go, so can the good guys go for a full sweep without paying too large a price? Only one way to find out so to see the rest of this epic clashes stay tuned to the conclusion of this demon lord brawl in the next exciting heart pounding episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time we continue the battles between Ezan and his group and the vicious engine of destruction and death Dahak, who's every move causes ever increasing carnage! As the hero's struggle to find a way past the demon lord of battle's unending onslaught on the other side Lacus and her group are under pressure by the ever more insane assault of Mukuro, who reveals the true length and history of her hateful carrier as she shows just how twisted the link between her and Lacus is, and how madly she wants to break them! Can Lacus find a way to overcome a foe who has her own powers? The answers to this will be found in

_**Chapter 193: Collision of Ultimate Love, Pride, and Desire! **_

See you all there! But, before we go, time for some Authors notes. All right, first of all, I know I said last time that all of the demon lords would have their fights concluded in one chapter. But, as the chapter progressed I quickly realized that it would be better if I split them up since this way the major impact of these fights were not deluded and so that the chapter would not be that more delayed. After all, these chapters are for me to have a lot of the cast have their ultimate , and final showing in this story of their will, skill, and power. Hope it gives off the attended results .

Ah, with that, another thing is that, if you're wondering why I threw Prishe only to have her get owned well, let's just say, I was very NOT amused that Square thought another random FF 11 hero should have gotten in over someone from the earlier games for Dissida two, especially poor shafted FF 6 and nine. Did not help I find her annoying to lol.

Lastly, if you're confused about Shinryudramon ill say it's not just a random last power up, mostly, for those not to aware of Digimon several of the main hero's digimon had a power up like Dukemon Crimsom Mode, Imperialdramon Palden mode, Ulforce Veedramon Future mode Shingreymon Burstmode and so on. I just figured Shinryudramon should have the same right and presto, Judgment Mode. It would not be very purposeful if it was not a big impact heh.

All right, that should be all for now. Thanks for the, review. Sigh, I would hope it would not be too much to ask to hope more people like this chapter enough to review it. If possible, for those that missed the last chapter or so, multi chapter reviews like always would be much appreciated.

Not wanting to be pushy but, well, it is kind of the final battle so, just hope I am living up to a worthy final battle. that's not to much to ask right?

( sees Tumble weed fly by and instantly blasts it) Damn weed, I will not tolrate mocking from the likes of you! Er, ahem any who just in case, ( snaps hands and summons Hazama) all right troll master, get everyone to" Remember" to review and ill throw you a dinner on the house. All right, go! So, hopefully the next chapter will be up on time, but, I do have jury duty in a few days so my progress will depend on how long I am stuck with that. So, finally, with that till next time boys and girls, hopefully.

( Sees tumble weed gathering around him) So, you guys have a problem with out I do things do you? Bring it , you will rue the day you challaged me!( Plays Akuma battle music as the battle royal gets underway.)


	84. C 193:Dethroning the Masters of Evil!

Ah, sorry for the delay but I did say I had Jury Duty. Lucky that little ordeal did not last as long as it could have, but it still slowed me down a tad. Well, hope the chapter makes up for it, lets get started!

_**Chapter 193: Dethroning the Lords of Hate and Chaos! Collision of the Ultimate Love, Pride and Desire! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, as the sands of time were running out all the more for the universe, the hero's that fight for the survival of themselves and their worlds press on through the ultimate despair! Even with Ben still sealed in the combined magic of the four demon lords his friends and allies fought on to show despite the one chosen by Cosmos to save the universe's tight spot the good guys were not going to fall to pieces without him! Doug and his group showed this to the demon master of warfare Zandoris the hard way, because despite the brutal attacks Zandoris had up his sleeve, Doug, Aqua, Axel and all the others refused to give in to the demon lord's wrath! Thanks to Doug utilizing his quick thinking to his absolute limit he was even able to trick the master tactician and used his own sword, and the powers of his allies to show Zandoris that even normal humans were able to get past him!

Meanwhile as this battle raged on another member of Squad 7 was trying to handle a different yet just as equality deadly assault from the dark master of magic Morgoth! The bearded demon lord 's ability to cast endless barrages of magic spells without pause made him one deadly foe, especially since as he got damaged he resorted to even more powerful and deadly magic like using a magic zone of taboo to steal the souls of anyone besides him that would speak!

Even as James, Master Myers, Shinryudramon and the others were able to find ways to counter this, this only infuriated the fiendish sage all the more! But, even as things looked bad the good guys refused to give up, Shinryudramon most of all! Not willing to let Ben down any further, with a boost of power given to him from both Master Myers and the Royal Knights to prove he was a Royal Knight himself, and was able to at last unleash his ultimate state and mode change in to Judgment Mode! With this boost of power, and James and the others unleashing another burst of team work they were able to send another demon lord for the count!

With two demon lords down three remain, and Dahak and Mukuro are needed to be taken down before Ben is liberated from there trap. Can the hero's of justice overcome the rest of theses demonic foes powers and still have time to stop there master, Chaos Zannacross Necron from destroying all of reality? Only one way to find out, so without further ado let's get back in to the fray! So with the banging of the gong of destiny, let today's chapter begin right now!

* * *

Before we resume are coverage of the Demon lord showdown we turn are view to a group that has also been fighting but has not gotten much coverage since the invasion in to the self created dimension of Zannacross has begun, and that's the space fleet and mobile suit plots that have given Ben and co much needed cover fire to get as far as they have gotten! No the demon lords did not pop them all like bubble wrap at the onset of the battle the majority of those who use machines to fight have been too busy fighting the various lesser grunts of the emperor of darkness back at the entrance to even try! The united fleet of the universe has been unleashing there best efforts to survive and it seems so far, they have managed to keep that going. Currently Fox has just managed to fire off a smart bomb right in to the mouth of an incoming Deathgaze demon and barrage role to avoid taking damage from the lasers his foe had fired.

While the skull faced demon catches the powerful explosive in its teeth Falco and Krystal both launch their own smart bombs right in to their target, smashing down the first bomb in to the demon's throat, and causing a giant explosion that destroys the monster!

The Star Fox team feels a moment of satisfaction, till the moment is killed as they see three more of the same monster fly down from the sky! Falco moans with annoyance as he then says,

" Ok, I know I said this before but seriously, this time this is freaking ridiculous! Even times like with the Aparoid army, Andross 's planet, or all the previous times we played with these guys seemed tame compared to this, it's almost like it's never ending!"

His pal Slippy then sighs and says,"

That's because we pretty much are fighting a never ending army Falco. Not to break you down, but with the power that nasty Zannacross has shown he can make stuff to kill us all day." Krystal nods and says," The truth is we can't do much Falco, but give the Enji and the others time to try and complete the mission.

"Falco grimaces and says," Great, so all we are good for is to stall, talk about feeling important."

Fox responds with," Its better then feeling dead again Falco, that I promise. We might not be able to contribute much in the grand scheme of things but if we can give the others enough time to get to where we can be, that's enough for me. One way or another we will find out if it was all worth something. So for now guys, just stay alive no matter what! Wha, the sensors say the great fox is under heavy fire, come on lets, whoa!" Everyone then sees another Executioner dragon heading for them as it has its eyes glow and says

," Defeat is inevitable, resign yourselves to oblivion.

"With that the dark monster unleashes a burst of speed as it goes to try and swallow Fox Arwing and all! However, a moment later it is blasted in the head by Wolf, Heero and more before the leader of the Star Wolf team then says,

" No one is eating my pray but me punk!"

With that a bombardment of blasts due the monster of darkness in before Wolf's image appears on Fox 's on-board computer before the former rival snarls and says,"

Keep it together you pup, I won't let anyone say the only one that can out fly me was beaten by some grunt! "

Fox chuckles as he gets ready to fire at his newest target and says,"

Don't worry Wolf, I don't feel like dying today! Just hang in there a little while longer everyone!"

As he and the others continue to do all they can Char is one of the many seeing the barrage of explosions in the distance he narrows his eyes and says,

" How are those so called saviors doing? They better not be overcome by such beings."

Amuro is on the same com line as his former rival and after hearing this chuckles,"

Relax Char, they won't lose, no matter what Zannacross throws at them they will get by. After all, they have the ultimate light, skill, and understanding on their side."

Char grins as he then says,"

We shall see Amuro. After all of this time, the moment to see if the warmth of the true understanding of humanity can surpass the ultimate hatred is at hand. I waited this long for the answer; I won't be denied seeing what the new type of destiny is! Out of the way drones!"

With that the Red Comet has the Nightingale deploy all of its funnels and fires all weapons to blow away all in his site! However a large energy blast roars out of the smoke and nearly fries Char! As Char sees the right shoulder and two of his suit's funnels be blown away he hears a vile chuckle before one of the few remaining human members of the Zannacross fleet members still alive, the Titan member Voyageur in his E.S Dan mobile armor floats out and cackles before he points the many lasers of his machine at the Nightingale,"

Hehheh, there is nothing to see but death you cretin. The new age is at hand, and all who deny its coming will be killed without mercy. Do you think your feeble skills, can change anything? Don't mock me, or the one supreme power anymore! I am grateful for you ants, you have given me some enjoyment before the end of this world, but the fun ends here! I wonder, will you prostrate yourselves and beg for your lives when you realize just what your future is? Only one way to find out!

" With that the zealous follower unleashes his Wicked Laser blast to bombard his prey further before he goes to try and do Char in. However, his attacks are blocked by the Hi Nu Gundam, the Tall geese three, Burning God Gundam, and the 00 Quan Gundam! Everyone of the ace pilots manage to counter the attacks before Amuro has his Fin Funnels deploy and he says

," Don't think we will ever beg to the likes of you! No matter what, we fight with no regrets!"

Another one of the Zannacross pilots, Vergil in his E.S Naphtail comes along side his ally and snickers before he aims his cannons at their new targets and says,"

Well, you guys are even stupider then we expected, not even realizing just what you have in store for you when Zannacross stops playing around! You know you're still alive only because your to worthless to be worth his time right? Haha, I love it, I can feel how much denial is floating around here!"

Setsuna has the 00 Qun turn Trans Am again before the Gundam glows red and he says,"

Your wrong, this is not futile resistance, this is are true desire to survive! Together we will commutate are desire to live even to a god like Zannacross!"

Zechs then aims his white mobile suit's mega cannon at his foes before he then says," Yes, even if we are mere bugs to Zannacross we are still warriors with pride! And today is the day we show are honor, once and for all!"

Domon then has the Burning God Gundam turn in to its golden hyper mode state before he then says,

" So come on you punks, I'll show you just how strong are fighting sprits are with this burning hand of mine! Let's go!

" Jeremiah then has his Sutherland Seig blast on the two fighters before he then says," Come comrades, lets crush theses traitors to humanity with are STORM OF LOYALTIY!

" With that the forces of good unleash their assault and as the E.S Dan blocks some of the attacks with his machines energy barrier he smirks and says,

" Barking nonsense to the end. Very well, let's proceed to the finale! "

With that the battle gets even more intense and as Amuro sees the highest ranking member of the Titan forces left, the mad hateful General Crux Dogate in the same Divindad mobile armor Marluxia used in his showdown, with six AI duplicates floating around him, and other machines like the Deus mobile armor, the humanoid dragon like mobile armor Amphysvena, and the serpent like mobile armor Opiomorph coming for him the commander of the London Bell division sighs with grim resolve as he then says,"

Guys, I know you all are trying your best but if you can do this, do it soon. Even with all the ammo and supplies we brought, we can't last forever. I guess I should believe in what I said. But, I know it's not just words, if anyone can overcome what those fanatics can dish out, its Ben and the other Enji. So, no matter how tough it gets guys, don't give up!

"With this Amuro has his Fin Funnels form a barrier to protect himself form incoming missiles. However as Amuro and the others try to figure out a way past their opponents wrath and hope the others are doing well, we change are view to the chapters main event to see if they are doing as well as their allies hope!

And for this the scène is now back on a fight we left a few chapters ago, and that's the clash between the forces of good and their opponent, the demon that is perhaps the most vicious demon of them all, Dahak!

* * *

And now as we turn back to that fight it's clear that since we left Ezan and the others Ben's primary rival has gotten a painful first hand view on why his opponent has been known as the god of war and as the entity of bloody devastation! Even as Cloud, Zero , Squall, Pit Aeris, Thor, Kal El, the two royal guards of King Atem that joined the group Emperor Greymon and Manga Garrumon, Thor, Ulforce Veedramon and many more have come to fight alongside Ezan the difference in numbers seems to have not changed a thing!

At the moment Ezan has just avoided another barrage of attacks from the ash white foe and is about to try and counter attack only to see his intended slash blocked and him instantly getting blasted in the face by a energy beam! Ezan recovers from the blast and grasps his chest as he sees Dahak casually continue to block and strike his foes without pause. Aeris then flies to her boyfriend's side before she then says,

" Ezan, are you ok?"

Ezan nods and responds with,

" Don't worry, I stepped back enough just in time to make it end up being little more than a flesh wound. Still, this is getting old.

" The armored Cetra nods and says," Have you been able to see any weakness in his fighting style yet?

" Ezan grunts with annoyance as he sees his opponent wrap his chain blades around Thor's hammer and have the blades cut deeply in to the angel's arm before catching Cloud's sword with his teeth and throws Cloud in to the air before he extends his arm and has spikes come out of his knuckles to hit Cloud hard! As Dahak screams out in joy at licking the blood of his enemies Ezan glares at his opponent and says,"

Sadly, not yet. Even with the Sharingan I can't read a moments weakness in this demon. His moves are in constant motion, it's like he can see the future. Well, with the powers theses demon lords have that's quite possible but what I know for certain is that his bodies nerve transmissions, synapses and reaction time are beyond instant, he truly is a beast of combat."

Aeris giggles gently as she then says," So you are saying in essence we are fighting a warrior who's combat skills excel even those like Sephiroth and as more power to boot? Well, at least there is only one of him."

Dahak hears this and snickers before he says,"

You still don't get the picture yet you stupid women? One of me is enough to massacre entire galaxies! I am enough to kill all of you vermin at once; I am just in a good enough mood to share the fun with the others! I'll make you wish you never talked back to me, as you learn what it means to have the ultimate death!"

Dahak at once flash steps behind Aeris and tries to behead her with his giant ax.

Aeris is able to dash out of his way and says," No thanks, I am not really fond of dying again and, AHH!"

In an instant the Enji screams out in pain as her celestial armor around her left arm gets slashed to chunks! A mortified Ezan sees Aeris wince in pain as he says,"

Aeris! She, dodged the blow so how did he, wait, his shadow?"

Ezan sees that the shadow of his savage foe has taken form of its own and as he sees the pointy shadow return to a normal appearance he then says,"

So, that's how he is able to be so reckless yet have such a good defense, he has a literally body double."

Dahak grins and says,

" Did I not tell you before Enji trash? Every part of my body, every part of my being is a lethal weapon!"

Ezan then points the Nu Epyon at his adversary and says,"

Then I'll just have to destroy every part of this war machine at once! Judgment Blitz!

"With that Ezan has a circle of energy form around his foe before he unleashing a light speed barrage of slashes! However even this speed seems to be nothing for Dahak as in a blur he blocks each strike, and ends by catching the super elite Enji 's Katana with his fingers! This allows him to glare right in to Ezan 's eyes before he says,"

Was that suppose to hurt me? Maybe that's how a sloppy mortal does the job, but I am NO mortal boy!"

He viciously stabs Ezan in the right shoulder before bending that arm in a painful posting and smashing it with his hand to send Ezan flying before his blades then glow and he says,"

Let me show you how a Titan of death kills in the blink of a eye!

Majin Frenzy!"

With this Dahak has his eyes glow blood red before he in a flash appears behind Ezan! As everyone wonders what just happened they get there answer as before Ezan can even move his head flashes of red energy strike around him like lighting before blood comes out all over his body! Ezan struggles to keep his fighting stance as he then says,"

Damn it, I only saw a flash of light. It was like one flash, yet thousands of blows at once."

Dahak narrows his eyes and looks annoyed as he says,"

That's because it was thousands of blows, thousands of slashes in an instant, the mark of the true ultimate warrior's superiority! The fact that your still standing shows your more stubborn then I thought, but no mortal can withstand my wrath for long!

"Ezan has his energy flare up with both light and dark energy before he says,"

I am no mere mortal Dahak; I am a super elite warrior, one who won't let rapid dogs take him down!"

Dahak snarls with rage as veins pop out in his bald forehead before he says,"

You still have enough guts to talk back to me Enji? I'll teach you to glare at me with those eyes. Heh, those eyes, those are not normal eyes. So, I take it you somehow swindled your way in to getting my kind of eyes?

" Ezan stands his ground as he says

," What, you also have Sharingan eyes? You, were once a part of the Uchiha clan?

"Dahak snickers and says,"

You think I copied your Shara junk and Uch whatever runt? More like your mimicking me, and impostors infuriate most of all! My master eye can see everything that's going on, and everything that could go on! My demonic god eyes, enhanced by Zannacross himself can let me catch on and react to your tactics before you can even pull them off! I can see things you worms could never see, and all I see will die at my hands!"

Zero is annoyed as he instantly transforms in to his perfect form and has his Z saber enlarge with green energy before he flies above Dahak and says,"

Man, your all ready topping the list of maverick scum I fought who just love hearing themselves say how great you are. I think it's time that ego is cut down to size!"

Squall nods as he has the Lion-heart Gunblade explode with his magical energy before he points it at Dahak and says,"

Regardless of how much your eyes can see Dahak, you're not going to see a way out of this!"

Dahak cackles madly as he then says," Oh that's it, times up for you pretty boy!

" He instantly lunges at the Enji Captain only for Zero to warp in front of his ally and extend his free hand,"

Seems to be we are in the middle of a time out, Dark Hold!"

With that Zero instantly unleashes a surge of energy that hits the demon lord spot on, surrounding him in a bubble that is freezing him!

Dahak twitches and says," Damn you trash, no one can hold me down!" Hyper Shadow then flies above the demon lord and says," We will see about that, Chaos Control!

" Shadow then uses his own power combined with the power of the Chaos Emeralds to further freeze the demon lord in time.

Seeing Dahak twitch even still and the sphere of energy all ready crack causes Zero looks at his allies and say," Come on, that won't hold someone like him long! Z End Slash!"

Zero at once dives at the vicious foe in front of him with all the energy his saber can have. Squall then goes to attack with his Blasting Zone, Cloud goes from the left with his Finishing Touch Limit Break, Kratos goes to attack with his Super Sonic Thrust, Meta-Knight powers up to his Galacta Knight form to go in for a slash, and Pit, Leon, Eriza, Kal-El, Cless, Thor, and more all go to attack the demon lord from all angels! Ezan then goes from above focusing all of the power he has in to his custom made Kanata before he says,

" No matter how many armies you crushed Dahak, you won't defeat this one, Judgment Burst!

" With this Ezan stabs his foe right through the forehead, and Dahak grunts in pain as blades go through his entire body as he then says,"

Damn, sneaky, runts! All your doing, is making my erg to kill you get even more intense, and I always fallow through my ergs!"

Cloud responds with," Throwing a fit is only going to make this worst you, huh?"

Everyone sees Dahak begun to have his body glow red before he laughs and says,"

Thanks for the pin cushion treatment, but let me show you what REAL pain and unsurpassable power is all about! "

With this Dahak has spikes jet out of his body and his shadow to impale all of the attackers, and has those spikes unleash demonic eyes and mouths that fire energy blasts to harm them further! As everyone barley manages to keep conscious Dahak looks sadistic as he licks the blood off his blade and says,"

Seems you got you truly are a army that fights as one, but crushing teamwork is something I excel at! Be grateful I want to make this event be memorial trash, I could have caused some bloody deaths all ready but I want to make this fun last to the final moment! "

Kratos gasps as he uses Healing Circle magic to heal him and his allies as he says,"

Blast him, it's quite clear now, normal wounds are worthless."

Ezan nods and says," That's for sure, even stabbing him in the heart or brain does not make him flinch. We will just have to try harder then."

Dahak grins as he has his Executioner blade turn to a massive form before he then says,"

Yes do try to not make me to bored, otherwise ill just finish this now! Splatter to dust cretins, Aries Cleaver Strike!"

With that the blood thirsty demon at once goes to charge and try to murder his prey, and everyone moves at full speed to avoid meeting a painful end. Zero sees the blades impact shake up the entire area around him before he says,"

This guy has plenty of power, but he seems nearly as much as a brute as Brad. If we can just keep it together we can, whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone feels a strong gust of wind, before that becomes a massive vacuum of dark energy that blasts everyone back in there foe's direction! Even Ezan can only stall the force pulling him as he says,

" Damn it, is this magic? No wait, the strong force of the blow, it was so strong it is sucking us back in! Is, this his power! "

Ezan cringes as he hears Dahak laugh madly before he says,"

I do prefer being personal with my kills but that does not mean I just fight by slashing and blasting human! Now, Death's Impact! "

With this Dahak has his blade glow red before he puts his blade up above his head and unleashes a powerful swing, that hits all of his victims so hard it causes a explosion! "

Aeris sees everyone fall down to the ground in pain and gets worried as she then says,"

No, Ezan, Cloud, everyone! We, can't lose to a monster like this!"

Dahak looks happy as he extends his tong out to taste some of the falling blood before he chuckles and says,"

Struggle all you like, but I promise you women, nothing any of you can do will prevent me from having a good time grinding your bodies in to bloody pulp! There is a reason even the master of all darkness acknowledge me as the man slayer demon _Hitokiri Battōsai_! No one has ever stopped me from killing them when I really wanted them dead, well, almost no one.

Those god damn angels cheated me, tricked me and made a fool of me to try and stop me, then there was that god damn chosen one that ruined everything! Heh, but we all ready took care of that thanks to you hero's being so predictable! Now with Cosmos dead, your savior Ben Auro frozen solid and ripe for having his head busted once this show is over, and this last stand of garbage ready to be destroyed forever, nothing will stop us now!"

He sees pillars of light blast up all around him before Ezan and the others slowly get back up. Ezan, even with his side having a deep gash that is oozing out blood still glares at Dahak intently before he says,"

Oh you are going to be stopped Dahak, that I promise you! I don't need the likes of Ben Auro to take down a mere savage like you! I told you before, you may be the best savage there is but with my life, my honor and the fate of what I hold dear and the very universe on the line, falling this mission is not excusable no matter what!

" Dahak gets annoyed as he sees most of the others are ready to fight again before his face turns back to a amused expression as he then says,

" STILL don't know your place? Fine by me, not like any of you weaklings are any threat, I can do this all day! Hah, you really have the nerve to mock me slave of the light for being what I am? Monster, is that suppose to hurt my feelings? Monsters are what we are, the weak and the naïve try to hide it but we exist to destroy, to concur!

Be it destiny or just my superior senses but I saw the truth nearly from when I was born. All I am is the best at what I do, and that's fighting and killing! And soon what I waited for the longest time is going to come to pass, the death of all worthless inferior beings that do nothing but stand in the way of the true winners! "

Cloud looks disgusted as he says," Ben was right, you truly are just like Brad, a true twisted psychopath! It's clear that reason is beyond you, but just remember as you die that being a perfect monster does not make you a superior being!"

Dahak laughs madly as he then says," HAHAHA! I am tired of talking when I can be killing! Words are only for those that are too weak to have the strength to grasp what they desire! I won't waste my breath on your kind, when ill make my point clear when I make you see your heart beat its last!

Fry scum, Thanatos Murder Impulse!"

With that the demon lord unleashes a gigantic energy beam from his hands but Aeris gets in front of her friends and says,"

Don't think tantrums are going to prove your point; your brutality won't make us give up no matter how bad it gets. Planet Protector!

"With this Aeris waves her staff and forms a giant wall of light around her and her allies! Her foe's blast collides right in to the blast, and instantly causes the golden wall to crack before Dahak roars with blood-lust and says,

" You think you can block one of MY attacks bimbo? You WILL burn for such mockery!"

Ezan sees Aeris struggling to keep her barrier up before he glares at Dahak and says,

" She might be unable to resist you forever Dahak, but she does not need to hold out forever. All she has to do is give us the time we need to take you down! Twilight Omega Flare!"

Ezan then fires off his ultimate beam of light and darkness from his opponent's side. But Dahak responds by grinning and saying,"

Oh come on think a sneak attack means anything to me? "

With that his shadow has a blade erupt right beneath Ezan's energy attack, and splits it in two!

Dahak grins and says

," No matter what angle you try and hit me, all you will do is get ripped to pieces!"

He then sees Ka-El charging right for him before the superman of a angel narrows his eyes and winds up his fist before he says,"

Then we will just have to come at you hard!"

Ka-El does a full throttled tackle in to the vile monster of a man and it's powerful enough to smash a tooth out of the foe and knock him back! But Dahak is able to regain his footing and laugh as he grabs Ka-el by the arms and clamps down tight before he says,"

You cocky angels always think your hot stuff but ill, GUH!"

Before he can respond Cosmos 's warrior unleashes powerful laser beams with his heat vision to blast Dahak right in the face before he then says,"

If you want to fight dirty I will do what it takes to stop you! You may be tough, but let's see how you tough you are when you're lobotomized!

"Dahak groans in pain as he says,"

That is pretty damn dirty for such a holy warrior, but, your dead wrong if you think that will cut it! I am a demon lord angel, not one part of my body is going to fail! "

He is about to counter attack before Thor warps above Kal-El with his powerful hammer crackling with Divine Lighting before he says,"

No matter how sturdy a body you have Dahak, by all that is good it will fall before this battle is done! "

With this Thor unleashes his most powerful energy blast to knock Dahak back in to the air and Emperor Greymon and Manga Garurmon both power up as Emperor Greymon then says,

" That's right, we won't let any group of savages ruin the Lylat Kingdom, even if those savages are gods! Pyro Dragons!" At the same time his comrade then says,"

That's right, no matter how tough you are, we will break you! Starburst Cannon!"

With that the red dragon like special level digimon unleashes a barrage of large fiery dragons from his blade while the blue armored wolf digimon besides him unleashes a barrage of energy beams and lasers! Dahak sees theses attacks coming for him before he gets furious and says,"

You think such power is anything to me? Hah, this is still just a damn warm up to me!"

With that Dahak unleashes a surge of power, blasting all of the attacks away before he grins and says,"

That's right, all of your skills are nothing but a, huh? Now, GUH!

" Dahak had heard something in the mist of his gloating and turned around to see that as he was busy Aeris had fired off her Judgment Arrow attack from behind! As the demon lord got hit with the powerful holy blast right in the face he goes flying to the ground before Aeris giggles and says,"

That will teach you not to turn your back to a lady."

Ezan sees an explosion of light unfold in front of him before he grins and says,"

Nice timing Aeris, it seems my hunch is proving to be correct. He may be able to counter incoming attacks with ease but be it ego or his own limitations attacking him in succession can get through his vision. It won't be easy, but we can win this.

" With that everyone sees a explosion of energy and see the sky turn dark as Dahak has his power go nuts as the buildings around him are ripped to un viewable shreds before the hero's see Dahak emerges with the right half of his face burning and his right shoulder armor damaged. Dahak sees the blood on his body before he chuckles darkly and says,

" A bloody women, has made me bleed? Damn it, the warm up, IS OVER!"

As Dahak has his muscles expand Ezan chuckles and says,"

Careful now demon, insulting the strength of women just makes you look both weak and stupid. "

Dahak just keeps getting madder as his responds is,"

Watch your words carefully boy, you never know when they will be your last. You think you have me figured out Enji? I have not even really gotten started yet, but you will know when I have gotten started when you find your own body falling!

" Emperor Greymon points his sword at the furious demon lord and says,"

You can talk all of the messy words you can think of but it's not going to scare us! So, you have not gone all out yet? Either have we! Manga Garurmon, think it's time we pull off the big guns?"

His teammate nods before he says," Yah, it's all or nothing at this point!"

With that the two royal guard digimon glow in rainbow colors before they both say,

" Emperor Greymon, Manga Garurmon, DNA Unity Sprit Digivole to!"

With that they combined together and unleash a explosion of power before they emerge as a larger blue and red armored digimon with a golden ring on their back before getting in to a fighting stance and unleashing a divine aura around him before he says," Susanoomon!"

Dahak grinds his teeth as he then says,"

Divide your numbers, or get as many allies as you want it does not change a single thing! No matter who is in front of me, ill destroy EVERY single weakling in this dying existence!"

Susannoomon then has golden energy for around him before he then says,"

I think you shouted long enough demon! Time you face the combined wrath of all ten of the legendary Digimon sprit warriors fused together! Celestial Blade!"

With this the fused Digimon forms a very long golden blade to try and cleave Dahak in two but the demon lord easily evades the strike before he charges right for the Digimon,"

You can have as long a blade as you can hold, and can be made of whatever trash there is but it's still trash! You can try anything you have but it won't make a lick of difference since you will never be able to," Before he can finish he sees something come out of the building and sees that Bowser, at his full size charging right for him before he grabs the demon lord 's knees and says," Let me tell you something pal, if you keep saying something is not going to happen, that just means it's going to happen even more!"

Dahak glares at the Koopa King and says,"

Maybe for the likes of you, but not for someone like me!"

With that he instantly jabs Bowser 's fingers with his blades before smashing the former Zannacross minion to the ground before he says,"

I will never be defeated, never! I am the essence of victory and soon you all will, Guh!"

With that he feels an intense pain in his side before he realized Susanoomon has swung its Celestial Blade right in to his side! The mega fused digimon chuckles as he then says

," That will be your last lesson on looking down on us!

"Ezan then gets alongside his ally and says," Yes, you're nothing but a eyesore Dahak, time to be nothing more than a loathed ghost of the past!"

Dahak at once grabs the golden blade and tries to crush it as he says,"

I will never become history; my skills will crush all others till the end of time! I am,"

In that instant Ezan warps right at Dahak 's face before his Sharingan eyes glare at its target and turn to its Mangekyou state before he says,"

I told you, I am tired of your words demon. Dragon of the Darkness Flame! "

Ben's rival instantly unleashes a column of black fire in the shape of a dragon that covers his target's entire body instantly!

Dahak snarls with fury as he then say," God damn bug, all you are is a swarm of flies that I am going to DESTROY!"

Cloud and Squall both charge at the raging demon as Cloud then says," Know your limit, Omnislash!

"At the same time Squall says," This really is like talking to a wall, so time to bust this wall down for good. Lion Heart!

"With that both Cloud and Squall unleash their ultimate limit breaks to hit Dahak again and again! The blows are powerful enough to price the demon lords iron like skin and as Dahak winces in pain he just gets madder and madder before he says,

" All of this, all of this is worthless! You think, you can kill me with this level of pain! "Aeris then flies high above Dahak before she then says,"

Maybe some thing more like this then? Holy Infinitum!

"With this Aeris forms a massive sphere of holy magic and throws it right at her opponent! At the same time Susannoomon powers up to his limit as he then says,

" No matter what your limit truly is demon lord, we will get past it! Heaven's Thunder!"

With this the mega digimon has golden clouds form around Dahak before they fire massive lightning bolts of divine energy to strike him from all sides! As Ezan , Zero, and all the others proceed to blast Dahak the entity of death roars with hateful defiance as he says,"

No way, there is no way, I will be, DEFEATED!"

With this a massive explosion consumes the entire area Squall is one of the many shielding his eyes from the explosion before he turns to Cloud and says,"

So, who wants to bet we in fact got him?"

Cloud shrugs and says," At best I would hope we are starting to get to him. It may be bad in the short term but at least if we can endure that onslaught we should be able to take him down.

"Ezan nods and says," No matter what he is, in the end, he is nothing but a powered up monster, and I won't lose to him."

With that everyone hears another demonic roar that nearly breaks most of the groups ears as it screams out," I, will kill, ALL OF YOU!"

With that from the smoke everyone sees a manic Dahak emerge. His battle armor has been totally destroyed and his pale white chest has holes and burns all over it. The demon lord has the left half of his face blown away along with most of his left arm, but even as his body is still consumed with the black fire Ezan cast on him the good guys can see his body is slowly coming back together. Squall shrugs at this and says,"

Guess you were spot on this one Cloud." Cloud gets back in to a fighting stance and says,

" I guess after all of this time I have come to figure out theses, stubborn freaks.

" Zero nods as he says," He is tough all right, but we can't lose are momentum!"

Dahak cackles a delirious vile tone as he then says,"

What, momentum? You think you punks have done a damn thing to me? All you have done is make me look weak. And, those who make me look bad, will suffer in the most extreme way possible! You think, theses mere attacks have really done anything to me? Please, even the strongest flames of hell do nothing but warm my toes!"

With that Dahak takes a deep breath and shocks everyone by inhaling the black fire of the darkness flame on his body in to his mouth, and swallows it all without any negative side effects! As Dahak burps and licks his tong Aeris then says,

" What, is he made of? Those flames of yours were supposed to be able to melt anything right Ezan?

" Ezan clutches his fist tightly and says,"

More or less. This abomination truly is cut above the other demons."

Dahak just glares at Ezan with a smug look of a killer before he then says,"

Maybe they can melt anything in the mortal dimension, but I am above anything in your entire weak realm! Either the light of heaven or the hottest flames of hell can break me! Do you mortals NOW understand what your killer is?"

Ezan responds with a confident snicker as he says,"

Tsc, I see what you are quite clearly Dahak. Your nature, in the end your just a mindless beast that's only desire is to seek battle and death.

"Dahak responds with," Was that not obvious enough filth? Your right, the thrill of battle, the joy of destruction is the only thing that truly gives me pleasure; such is the norm for any true warrior! I enjoy fighting more than any other in history, that's why I am the god of war after all! Only someone who excels at war can earn my position warrior of light!

"Ezan has his energy flare up before he then says,"

You're wrong Dahak, even for a warrior, there is more to his life then just fighting! Your limited ability to see beyond that is your own fault! A true warrior, no, a true person fights more than for instinct! "

Dahak gets annoyed as he then says,"

You mocking what it means to be a true warrior scum? I won't let some dreamer mock me any longer! Haha, I admit, it's been a long time since I had this kind of fight, but warm ups end here! You think having a purpose or belief makes you stronger? HAH! Purpose, belief, they are only words, in the end they are just more excuses for the weak! Only the strong, the superior can show that there words are more than just worthless wishes! And it's not long now till the true superior will crushes all others! So now let me reward you all for pushing me to such limits, by showing you my full power! RAHH!"

With that Dahak unleashes a explosion of dark energy that not only nearly crushes everyone with the released power, but burn them! Aeris at once has a barrier form around her allies to protect them but even this shield is being cracked as she then says,"

This energy, its erasing everything it touches! This rage, this hate, it's on the level of Sephiroth and all of the others!"

Ezan sees large demonic horns come out of his opponents' head before two sets of arms and demon wings fallow suit. As the Enji Knight observes Dahak 's entire body have a branching networks of nerves looking like ridges form before he then says

," Indeed, better prepare yourself Aeris, this is going to be brutal as they come."

The former flower girl nods as she sees Dahak completing his power up before his newly extended teeth form a grin and he has acid like drool form on the ground before he then says,"

Now, who wants to be bashed in to the abyss as a bloody pulp first? "

Zero gets on guard as he then says,"

That's your transformation? I expected something bigger but if that's all you got, that's, GUH!"

In a blur Dahak has appeared right in front of Zero and stabbed him right in the chest with two of his three sets of clawed arms before he snarls and says,"

I'll teach you to talk careless in battle blonde! DIE!"

His hands reequip the weapons he was previously welding and goes to slash Zero up, only for him to be stabbed in the chest by Susanoomon's Celestial Blade! The powerful digimon powers up his aura as he then says,"

You may be faster and stronger but your still not invincible Dahak! "

The demon turns around with a dismissive look as he then says,

" When I am all ready beyond the likes of you such a minor detail means nothing!"

The armored digimon wipes some of the blood that had fallen from his foe before he responds with,"

You can bleed, you're not that far above us you, huh? AHH!

" All of a sudden the blood on the digimon glows before it forms in to a spear, and bores in to Susanoomon 's skin causing the member of King Atem 's royal guard to scream out in pain! The blood then blasts out and forms a chain that chokes him hard before Dahak laughs and says,"

I told you scum, every part of my body is a weapon, inside of me and out, blood included!

"With that Dahak casually grabs the Celestial Blade and kicks Zero to the ground before hurling Susanoomon right for him before he then says,"

Now, time you pay for your insolence! Bloody Massacre Feast!"

With that to everyone's horror each of the demon lord 's hands becomes a different torture weapon before his entire body becomes a black mass of death that can be best said to resemble the true form of Alucard from the Hellsing anime and Envy 's true monster form from Full Metal Brotherhood before he painfully barrages his prey! Ezan gets furious as he sees his ally get chewed on by the many painful appendages of his vicious fiend of a opponent and sees how much Dahak is enjoying it before he says,"

No, you're not having your way demon!"

Even though Ezan charges at his opponent at speeds nearly beyond the ability of the human eye to watch, it's still not fast enough as Dahak casually dodges and instantly counter attacks by kicking Ezan! The Enji dodges the blow, but is caught off guard as the savage foe's leg extends and digs in to the ground before bursting up behind Ezan and gripping Ezan around his neck! Ezan is shocked by demonic energy before Dahak swings Ezan right in front of his face and says,"

Wait your turn you sliver haired runt, you death is going to be my best work! HAH!"

With that Ezan is blasted right in the chest before he then goes flying back! Dahak returns his gaze to Susanoomon before he then says,

" Now, let the lot of you see what's in store! "

Susanoomon groans in pain before he then says," You, you will never win, no matter what you, AHH!"

With that Dahak extends his tong and has it turn in to a blade that pierces his victims neck before he then says," Get it through your dumb heads, YOU HAVE LOST!"

With that he horrifies everyone by brutally ripping the digimon's body in to pieces before unleashing a whirlwind of slashes to destroy the body further! With one deep smug breath Dahak inhales all of the remains of Dahak before laughs madly and says,

" Yes, the taste of despair, I LOVE it! Who should I feast on next!"

Cloud is outraged as he then says,"

You monster, you're not going to set your teeth on anyone else!"

Dahak extends his demonic wings before he then says," HAH! Now that's funny spiky! But it does not matter how badly you want to live, will means nothing in the face of my power! Yes, the will of the powerless will be shred to pieces! "

Ezan slowly gets back up as his energy spikes out again and he says,"

Your power, means nothing Dahak! You miserable trash, before this is done ill blast that grin off all of your faces!

"Dahak looks amused as he then says,"

Oh, are you really that stupid or as the terror gotten to you that badly?

" Ezan calmly walks forward as he responds with,"

Neither devil, you just gotten on my last nerve. You are indeed a demon lord who lives up to his name, and you're the ultimate scum that must be erased! Your desire for unlimited carnage won't get through are desires to see a better future demon!"

Dahak snarls again as he then charges right for Ezan and says,"

Shut up all ready! Reasons are worthless, all a warrior needs is his fists, his instincts and a good weapon to get him what he wants! All other things merely drag one down from reaching the ultimate mastery of power!

"Dahak then unleashes a barrage of strikes from his chain blades and Ezan manages to jump and slash through the attacks as he then says,

" I use to think that was the truth to, till Ben Auro, Aeris and the others got me to open my eyes till I was lost in the darkness forever. Because of the others, I saw that the true pride of a warrior was not merely being a sharp sword, but being a person that could use such skills for more than just destruction, to protect people and build dreams, not destroy them! Unless one has a purpose beyond existence, there will never be a desire to truly reach the limit of what a warrior can be. Dahak, your selfish desires limit your true power, I'll show you once and for on my honor as a Enji Knight just what the real strength of a true ultimate warrior is!"

Dahak gets annoyed as he then says,"

Shut, the hell, UP! This debate over what true power is will be over when there is not a scrap of you left! Your precious Ben Auro has lead you for quite a big fall, you think he is going to save you when right now he is at are mercy!"

Cloud charges at the demon lord and slashes another blade away before he then says,

" Ben is no failure, he has the light, the strength to endure every challenge up to this point, and he will get through this! We all have seen just what power he can do, and we believe in him! But for now we are taking up are part and fighting to insure he gets the chance to fulfill his destiny!"

Zero nods as he then says,

" That's right, Ben has gotten us to see in us what even we have not been able to see, and helped us get through our own nightmarish trials! No matter what, we will return the favor!"

Dahak laughs madly as his energy explodes and he says,"

Enough talking, your bounds, your love, your friendship means nothing to me! Ill destroy it all, everything! Your just bugs that are annoying me, and now it's time to squash you like the pests you are! Thanatos Murderous Impulse!

"With that the demon lord unleashes a massive red energy blast from his mouth and fires more energy blasts from all of his arms to form a gigantic beam! Ezan does not even flinch as he just widens his eyes and says,"

I won't allow you to mix the facts and mock me any further demon!

" With that he bursts right at the energy blast and says,"

I am Ezan Zeon, the super elite warrior, and I don't fail, much less to trash like you!"

With that Ezan charges right at the incoming attack and has a sphere of light consume Dahak before he then says,"

So now demon, burn to dust as you get taught your final lesson in truly superior power! Susanno Reflection Slash!

"With that Ezan thrusts his Katana right in to the blast and has a glyph of energy form around him! Dahak widens his eyes as he then says,"

What, you think you can use my own power against me? "

Ezan then says," You think to highly of yourself Dahak, time for you to be cut down to size!

"With that he goes to slash the demon lord right in the chest, but Dahak grabs the blade and says,"

Seriously, you're best hopes on some cheap counter attack? HAH this is a joke right?"

With that Dahak horrifies everyone by instantly shattering the sphere of light around him before grabbing the Nu Epyon! All of the energy goes back in to the self proclaimed god of war before his body glows red! Ezan struggles to control the energy only to find his efforts futile before he sees Dahak grinning before his foe grins madly and says,

" What, you think you're the first punk who tried to beat me with a counter attack! That almost worked once, but since then I learned how to make sure such cheap tricks never come close to toppling the one true master of killing! Nice try, but no one steals my momentum, or my energy! Now, let's see how much it will take to make you moan at my feet!

Pluto's Outburst!

"With this Dahak unhinges his jaw like a cross between a snake and the mummy from the well, mummy movies before he smashes the ground with his blades before a massive column of black and red energy shaped like a blade explodes right underneath Ezan, and causes him to feel his body being torn and stabbed form all sides! Aeris is dismayed to see Ezan's sprit armor be shattered from the attack as he goes flying with his right arm nearly broken in two like a snapped twig! She at once dives to catch Ezan before she says,

" Ezan, are you ok!"

Ezan coughs up blood before he then says,"

Damn, that scum. I can still fight. "Aeris braces Ezan tightly as she then says," Only if you want to break in two! Please, let me heal you Ezan.

" Dahak goes in to another uproar before he walk's forward welding his blade over his shoulder and says,"

Healing him won't make a lick of difference, full strength or no strength, ill destroy every last drop of your body and soul!"

Aeris glares at Dahak as she then says,"

Don't think you will destroy us that easley Dahak, are will to live, is far stronger then you think!"

Dahak licks his lips and says,"

You think you're the first hero I killed who swore that his love and desire to protect what he or she cared for would give them the power to stop me! Not a chance, your hopes are just another thing for me to slice to ribbons! Devils Vortex!"

With that Dahak jumps up to try and cleave Aeris and Ezan in half but Aeris remains determined as she explodes with holy energy and says,"

It won't be like that this time, I won't allow it! Photon Feather!"

With that Aeris unleashes a barrage of holy energy beams but Dahak charges right through the blasts as he looks like a beast ready to devour its prey before he says,"

Holy power, won't stop me! My wrath is beyond any other power! Get ready to die women!"

Aeris at once responds with," I told you, I don't feel like being stabbed again demon! Great Gossip!"

With this Aeris casts a powerful barrier of golden light that is able to repel her attacker's blows. Dahak just grins as he says,"

Another barrier for me to rip down eh? Don't matter to me; it just makes it all the more enjoyable as I make you all cry out in agony!

"Dahak has his muscles extend as several beast heads form out of his back before he goes on a berserk assault on the holy women's barrier laughing all the way. As he strikes the barrier he then says,"

Ezan Zeon is it? There was once a time when such human emotions confused me to. Yes, I hailed from the world of Gladiator, a world crafted by a renegade angel Ares who was in love with war. When I was mortal, I was one of the Spartan race, the ultimate warriors of the universe that far excelled all others like the Saiyan race. I was the best in my clan, and quickly silenced all who doubted my greatness before I was even in my prime. It was only a few years before I showed everyone in the planet who was the best warrior. I was told I had everything I could desire, but they dare mock me for assuming to know what I want!

My wife, that whore Lysandra always wanted more, more attention, more gold, more things she was not worthy of! She was a good dancer at first but, she quickly grew tiresome and after moaning at me for not paying enough attention to her, even after aging to someone who was barley worth my attention, and having the nerve to not go on the next raid I had enough and burnt her, my daughter and son, and everyone else in my former house to crisp in a moment.

For a short time I was disgusted at myself, hated myself for being what I thought was careless but I quickly realized that what I thought was a explosion of drunken rage was nothing more than me not putting up with the wills of weaklings anymore! That's right, the love of my family was not enough, and it was only a brief respite of the illusion of happiness before the annoyance set in! All that truly put me at ease, what gave me pleasure was fighting killing and concurring others, one way or another!

So, I realized from then on that there was no purpose wasting time on anything that would only chain me down and deny me what I desire! From then on my power and skill only improved, and all who challenged me died in the most painful manner possible! Soon, my own allies , my own armies began to fear my power, and thought they could get in my way. But, I showed them, who needed who.

My foolish brother Deimos thought poisoning me would be enough to close the gaps between us, but he soon paid dearly for mocking the one true master warrior as I slashed off his limbs and showed him his family being ripped to pieces before I did the same to him!

Soon, my own nation declared me unstable, but I did not need them anymore, so I destroyed my tribe as well! Then, the demi gods who ruled over the planet decided I was not amusing anymore and tried to stop me, but I showed them who the new king was as I slaughtered every one of them, literary smashed down Mt, Olympus, and destroyed Ares and the entire planet in the attack! It was no lost, the planet was no longer able to give me anything worthwhile. However, that did get the full attention of the celestial beings.

They were nothing to me, but they were sneaky, and used my own attack to blast myself in to hell! Once there, I was confronted by Zannacross himself, who was amused by the performance my rage caused. I would not let anyone mock me and challenged him to battle, and it was the first time I was out right humbled in battle. Zannacross could have annihilated me form all existence, but he thought I was to worthwhile to waste so he gave me a offer. As long as I stayed in line with his desires he would let me be reborn as a demon to have even more power, and see if anyone else could fight me!

The deal with the devil was the smartest movie I made, because it allowed me to go to other worlds, and showcase that no matter what world it was, I was the uncontested champion! Yes, I soon saw that Zannacross had the right idea, and that the entire universe is overflowing with filthy rats that are just a waste of space! To destroy the entire universe and recreate an existence where I won't have to wait so long to have decent fights sounds good to me! We almost went through with it, but that damn Cosmos and her damn chosen one Seyia Leingod had to ruin everything!

But, the only one who has more fury then me is Zannacross, and everyone in existence will be consumed by it! WE all ready made sure both Cosmos and her pawns could not stop us again, now it's time to finish what we started, and make the natural law, the one TRUE law of order stamp down all that get in its way! Love, kindness, friendship, all of that is worthless, it only is needed for the weak! So, time to kill weakness itself, and build a paradise, one where the natural order will never be challenged again! "

Aeris dashes back and breaths hard as she struggles not to be worn down by her savage opponent's unending assault as she then says,

" Just, when I think I have seen the limits of madness, I am sadly proven wrong time and again. Dahak, you're so insane it would be sad if it is not such a terrifying sight to behold. You, truly are someone who only understands rage and chaos. Be that as it may, someone like you will never get away with this."

Dahak snarls as he then says,"

Oh shut the hell up broad, for all your moaning ill peel your skim off and make it my new coat!

"Ezan gets another bout of fury to invigorate him and as Aeris has healed most of his injuries by this point he gets back on his feet and says,"

I swear Dahak, if you touch her ill make even the likes of you wish for death! I won't let you touch her, Kamu!"

With that Ezan uses the power of his Sharingan to open a vortex to try and suck Dahak away! The demon lord is caught in the portal before he can react and grimances before he chuckles and says,

" Nice try, but I am not going anywhere! "

With that the vicious devil slashes the tip of his own goatee off before the sliced hairs dive for Ezan, and explode like missiles before he can react! As Ezan is blasted to the ground he grimaces at seeing his foe unleash a surge of power to shatter the vortex and says,"

Damn him, every part of his body truly is a weapon. But no matter what, I will crush you scum! "

Dahak ascends above the two and has all of his weapons surge with dark power,"

HAH! Like you can stop me! Ezan Zeon, I'll give you credit, you're at least worthy of being killed by my hands. But you will not beat me; NO mortal can ever defeat Dahak Kratcide, the strongest warrior, the ultimate killing machine in the entire universe! You shown me everything you can do, and everything you have even with all of your allies amounts to nothing but making me angry!

"Ezan narrows his eyes and says," Don't mock me, I am not done yet. I am just getting started. In this battle to decide the fate of the very universe, I am far from finished!"

Dahak only has his energy get even more intense before he says,

" Losers dictate nothing worm! You have no rights but to beg for mercy, and you better beg to me quickly!"

Dahak is about to try and finish off the targets in front of him, till all of a sudden Tifa appears in front of him and says,

" You monster, I had it with you! Final Heaven!"

With that Tifa unleashes her ultimate limit break and punch's Dahak right in the jaw! Dahak is about to slash the girl in half, but Red XIII, Cless, Ulforce Veedrmon, Thor, Meta Knight Bowser and more all then attack Dahak at once as well! However this just causes Dahak to grin as he then says

," If you wanted to die, you could have just asked! "

The entity of pain has his aura explode to blast everyone back before slashing them all several times in the blink of an eye! Dahak laughs as he sees blood rain down and sees Tifa with a slashed chest falling down before he looks delighted and says,

" Now, since you got in my way lass, time you DIE!"

He bursts right for Tifa but before he gets there Cloud dashes at the pale monster with fury as he then says,"

No, I won't let you! Transcended Divider Slash! "

Cloud proceeds to unleash his ultimate attack, but Dahak blocks the first blow with ease and says,"

Don't waste my time, I am going to kill you and everyone you care for, and there is nothing you can do about it!

"With that the demon lord casually smashes Cloud's sword out of his hand and slashes him through his right lung, and hits Squall and others at the same time! Dahak then sees the crystal like seal where Ben is still trapped before he licks his lips and says,"

You all have been pestering me for so long, I nearly forgot what I was doing. But, time to finish my desire, and kill Ben Auro! Yes, let's see your precious hope last, when everything that can save you gets torn to shreds!

"Dahak then charges for Ben again, only for an energy blast to hit him in the face! It does nothing but hurt his pride but that's enough to cause him to nearly explode with rage before he then sees Ezan once more get in front of him before he then says,

" Where do you think you're going trash? This fight is not over yet, you're not killing Ben Auro! I still have to settle things with him and have a proper rematch, and I won't let such trivial things such as scum like you and Armageddon interfere with that!"

Dahak sees the man with the Sharingan eyes have his energy explode before chuckling and says,

" It's always a kick, seeing stubborn bugs that just won't get the message. But, you know what gives me the biggest pleasure besides making the kill? The moment when it all comes crashing down! You're just a pile of trash, one that ill massacre without mercy! "

Ezan responds by tightly clamping down his fist before saying,"

I'll make you pay for mocking me, I may have lost to Ben Auro, but even after this I still am the most superior warrior there is under normal terms. Now, get ready to perish by my sword!"

Ezan then shocks Dahak by unleashing enough power to have his Divine Joutei armor of light and darkness form right back on him! Dahak sees his opponent's wings extend before he snarls and says,"

Damn you Cosmos, cheating and giving your pawns all of this power beyond their limits. Any human would have ran out of power by now."

Ezan gets back in to a fighting stance before he then says,

" Well, I told you, your not the only one with a will beyond the limits of normal humans!

"Dahak just looks manic as he says," I don't care how super elite your sprit is, my skill and sprit is only beneath god! That's it, time to carve me a new trophy!"

Dahak charges right for Ezan, and Ezan manages to block his blade! A slightly annoyed Dahak then goes on a full assault but even as the number of blades between the two fighters is greatly unequal Ezan manages to keep up and block each strike!

A furious Dahak snarls and says," What is this, you should not be able to block my slashes, you must be using some petty illusion!"

Ezan chuckles as he blocks a overhead sword slash in his free hand before he then says,"

Tsc, sorry to burst your rather large bubble but it's nothing that complex. You're not the only one with enhanced reaction time Dahak, I can see your moves. You might as well change your style because while powerful your current fighting style is far too easy for me to predict.

"Dahak snarls with rage as he then says," No, no one can overcome my attacks, no one!"

Dahak roars with fury as he instantly fires a mouth blast at Ezan, but Ezan easley counters by grabbing his foe foreword so that the Nu Epyon is now in the position to absorb the blast! Ezan then grabs the other blade in his free hand and breaks it with two fingers before slashing Dahak right across the chest, before kicking Dahak back with his left foot and then firing a energy blast with his open palm to blast right through the demon lord's head! Dahak falls to the ground roaring in pain before Ezan points his katana at its target and says,"

You may have once been the best, but your time has long past and I assure you Dahak, it will never return. Take it from me, to think things will remain the same, is to truly be naïve. Those that see themselves as invincible are the true failures."

Dahak is seething with rage and Ezan can see his opponents blood literary boiling around him as his wounds repair themselves and he says,"

Hahah, you think your really better than me, Ezan Zeon? I AM going to rip that throat right out of you!"

Dahak instantly lunges his clawed like hand to go through with his desire but Ezan sidesteps the blow and catches it before chuckling,

" You really should not telegraph your moves, you are getting sloppy.

"Ezan then throws Dahak directly above him before saying,

" I don't think I am better to you Dahak, not alone. However, I am not alone. No one man is invincible, and the combined power of me and my allies is enough to overcome any obstacle, even Chaos Zannacross Necron! Your selfish feelings, will never beat are combined desire, or are united power! Now, this is the end Dahak! Twilight Omega Flare!"

Ezan then puts one sphere of light and one sphere of darkness together before unleashing his ultimate energy blast directly above him! Dahak does not have time to form a counter attack and roars as the energy blast pushes him in to the air! He glares at Ezan and says,"

Damn you, DAMN YOU! No army can kill me, NOTHING CAN BEAT ME!"

Ezan puts more effort to try and overwhelm his foe before he then says,"

Can't you at least die with honor and not be a sore loser? Huh?"

He is shocked to see Dahak's body get even larger and his nerves to get even more tense before he slowly charges right through Ezan 's blast! Dahak just keeps laughing as he says,"

I will be what I want, because I am better then you! The champion has no need for the wishes of his inferiors expect for what they can do to him! All you are Ezan Zeon is my nourishment, my enjoyment! So time I devour you!"

With that Dahak charges right through Ezan 's beam and shatters it before he grabs Ezan and bites him with large fangs right through the sliver haired warrior's armor, and sinks his teeth deep in to the Warrior of Light's neck! Ezan screams out in pain as Dahak gleefully rips off a chunk of flesh before he licks his lips with a crazed eye as he says,

" Bah, you don't even taste good, not the worst but for all the effort it is to cook this meal its nothing but trash

." Ezan struggles to regain his bearings as he then says,

" Damn cannibal, I won't, GUH!"

Dahak instantly has one of his free hands form in to a battering ram that smashes Ezan right in the chest before Dahak sees Ezan go flying and says,"

Be quite and die Enji trash! "

With that Dahak once more has several beastly demonic shadow heads form out of his chest and all extend to grab the flying Ezan, and clamp down tightly over the Enji! Dahak unleashes voltages of energy to damage Ezan further and takes delight as he sees Ezan is in so much pain that he drops his sword! Dahak then says,"

Yes, in the end the weak are only good for being fuel for the strong! Scum that are too weak or stupid to fulfill their role don't deserve to exist! And once they decide to resist the natural order, the true divine will then that's when they have to be taught there place! You're a fighter that I'll remember Ezan Zeon, but now it's time you and your kind be destroyed forever! Say, GRUHH!"

Right before Dahak can unleash his killer blow like he did to Susannomon a storm of holy arrows dive from the side to cut off the limbs harming Ezan and in a instant Aeris appears in front of Dahak with her power surging before she says,"

No, that will never happen, Judgment Arrow!

" With this Dahak is hit by the holy energy blast at point blank range! However, Dahak catch's the arrow in his hand and throws the arrow right back at Aeris! As Aeris is blocking her own attack Dahak jumps up and says," That's it, time to see this flower wilt! "Dahak at once fires off another energy blast at Aeris, and the combined power of the blast hits her hard, destroying her celestial armor and sending her damaged body failing to the ground. Aeris weakly tries to get up but Dahak has all ready landed his boot on her chest, hurting her hard! Dahlk then licks his blade hard before saying,

" Oh, I am SO going to enjoy this!"

Cloud and the rest of the group charge at the demon but Dahak glares at them and says,

" I told you, Ill kill who I want when I want vermin!"

In the blink of a eye the demon lord unleashing a lighting fast blitz of powerful blows that hammer every one of his attackers before they knew what hit them and send them right to the ground! As Squall tries to get up he feels something snap and says,"

Damn it, he is, to fast, and to strong. We, can't even brace are selves as it stands.

" Cloud coughs up blood as he then says," This is getting bad, we need the others help to take him down. If they have not beaten the other demon lords yet, we are in trouble.'

Dahak laughs and says," More like your finished Enji Knights! You fought hard for a bunch of weaklings, but the strong will always prevail! Now, time for your punishment!

" Dahak slowly walks to Aeris looking amused and Ezan sees Aeris looking in despair before he slowly gets back up to his feet. Ezan coughs up blood and quickly analyses which of his bones are broken and his muscles are torn before he grasps his hand tightly and says,"

Damn it, even after just being healed by Aeris that last combo, took so much power out of me? This is not excusable; I have to gain more power. Otherwise, I will fail. "

Ezan sees Dahak laughing as his energy ignites once more before Ezan finds his hand quivering before he thinks in his head.,

" No, not just that, if I don't do something soon, not only will I fail, but Aeris, Squall, my father, everyone will die. What is this feeling, is this, true despair? No, I can't fail now, no matter what, I have to win! Even, if my maximum output of power was not enough to finish him, there still has to be a way! Wait, there is a way to gain more power. But, if it fails, I'll lose everything.

" Ezan then sees Dahak grab Aeris by her throat and start to choke her before he looks at his hands once more before having a deadly serious grip form and he thinks,

" There is no choice, this truly is a gamble for everything or nothing! Aeris, if it means you will have a future, if it means that this universe has a future, then ill fulfill my duty without hesitation! After all, I am a true warrior, that will never discard his honor!

"With that Ezan grips the Nu Epyon back in to his hand and takes a deep breath before he glares at his foe and says,"

DAHAK!" The demon lord turns and says,"

What is it now, angry I am going to, RAH!" To his and everyone 's shock Ezan has changed his fighting stance and dashed at the demon lord like a speeding bullet of purple energy, ramming the Nu Epyon right in to Dahak's heart, and smashes him several feet back! Everyone is shocked at this before Aeris says," Ezan? Huh?"

Ezan turns to Aeris, and smiles kindly as he then says,"

Aeris, thank you for everything. Please, just use your magic one last time to protect everyone; to make sure no one else has to suffer at this degenerate. If things don't go how I gambled, I am sorry but it's the only way. But, I will keep my promise that you won't be killed again, No matter what. After all, I do love you Aeris Gainsborough. "

Aeris at once gets horrified as she then says," No, Ezan, what are you talking about? Wait, please, No!"

Squall dashes over and says,"

Ezan, what are you doing?

" Ezan narrows his eyes and says

," Doing what I must. No matter what, stay right where you are everyone. Sorry, but this is the only way. Squall, everyone, it's been an honor fighting alongside you all. Just do me afavor and tell that star foll, not to mess up. "

Dahak glares at Ezan and says,"

I had ENOUGH of you mocking me!

" Ezan forms a grin and says," So have I scum, so let's end this!"

With that Ezan has his Divine Joutei armor form once again before he blasts Dahak out of the area! Everyone sees a trail of light and dark energy burn up around the area before Tifa is shocked as she then says,"

What, is Ezan doing? He, is acting funny, more funny then I ever seen him. It, seems crazy, he can't take down Dahak by himself! If he keeps it up he won't make it out of this alive!"

Squall grips his Gun Blade tightly as he then says," That's just it, Ezan is fighting harder than he ever has before, because for the first time I think he truly realized the stakes that ride on this mission. He wants to control his own fate, now more then ever

."

Cloud looks confused as he then says," Maybe, but, how will that help him figure out a way to take down Dahak? Huh?"

Cloud sees energy from him and the others going right in the directing of the clash before he then says,"

What, are magical energies are being absorbed? Is the demon lord trying to absorb are power?"

Ka-El widens his eyes as he uses his enhanced vision to see what is clearly going on and says,"

No, the energy, it's all going in to Ezan. I, don't get what he is doing?"

Aeris starts having tears form in her eyes as she then says,"

I, know what he is doing, and it's a stupid idea! Ezan, please, please there has to be another way! Don't do this , your life is too precious to just throw away and I, can't bear to go through this again!"

Cloud widens his eyes as he starts to get an idea on what is going on before he says," Wait, is he gathering all of that energy to, perform a suicide overload attack?

"Senel gets outraged as he then says," Damn it Ezan, this is no time to let your pride make you try and be the hero!"

Squall closes his eyes and says," Senel, this is the direct opposite of that. Ezan, is not doing this out of pride, but is doing this because he sees no other option. He is doing this because he knows it's about his own desire."

Thor looks touched as he then says," Ezan Zeon, I have not seen such valor neither from one who hails from Asgard or any other domain in quite the time. Your a true warrior with unquestionable valor. I just hope such noble acts, will be enough."

With that everyone feels the ground begin to shake before Squall says," Guess we will soon see, brace yourselves! Ezan, I am sorry, that we could not be better help, but good luck."

With that everyone holds their breath wondering what is going to happen, but lucky we don't have to wonder as we go now to see just what Ezan truly intends to do! So with that we change to just after Ezan smashed Dahak out of the range of the others. Dahak instantly got outraged and tries to hurl and blast Ezan off of him but found that Ben's rival had far too good a grip on him! At last Ezan smashed Dahak to one of the many frozen buildings in the area before he looks around and says,

" This should due. Now, this ends here Dahak!"

The demon lord is furious as he then says,

" You idiot, by taking yourself away from the others you sealed your doom!

" Ezan has his armors face plate slid away as he grins and says,"

Maybe, but as long as your doom is the same as mine, that will due."

Dahak snarls and says," Enough with the jokes, if you had any sanity left you should know your absolute limit is far beneath mine! You have been one stubborn cockroach. No, I admit you're more of a dragon of a warrior but that's still not good enough when you're trying to take down the invincible behemoth of devastation! If it was anyone else you might have won by now but, ITS NOT! If you had a move you thought you could beat me with, why hold back till now?"

Ezan responds with," Well, because this last move is truly a last resort. Any move that can only be used once must be used carefully."

Dahak narrows his eyes and says," What the hell are you talking about; there is nothing you mortal trash can do, to make you stronger than me! My drive to win is far greater than yours!"

Ezan then has his energy grow larger as sparks of holy lighting circle around him! He then chuckles as he says,"

No, you're wrong Dahak; my desire to crush you is far greater than yours will ever be! After all, I am willing to truly do whatever it takes to beat you, can you say the same?

"Dahak has had enough and stabs Ezan right through the chest before he says,"

I told you, no matter how badly you want to beat me you will NEVER be able to defeat me Ezan Zeon! No mortal can muster such power and, huh?

" Dahak sees that Ezan 's body is starting to crack and streams of light are bursting out of those cracks before Ezan then says,

" You are a fool Dahak, I am going to crush you with such absolute fury that even your wild rampage will be broken down to nothingness!"

Dahak starts to have his eyes grow wild before he then says," God damn idiot, do you even know what you're doing? It, it will never work, I mean, even if you could kill me with such a stunt, there would be no way the likes of you could survive such raw power!"

Ezan narrows his eyes and says,"

I don't care, if it kills you, that is all that matters to me. My Dahak, that would not be a fearful tone coming out of your voice would it? Are you afraid of dying demon? You should, because you lost this race with death at last!

"Dahak gets furious as he then says,"

No, I won't be killed by you! Damn it, you told me yourself you were fighting for your own survival!"

Dahak tries to slash Ezan's head off but the warrior blocks it with the Nu Epyon before he says,"

Maybe now in the end you will understand the extend of my honor! If I do not stake everything for the success of this mission and it fails, then it will be worthless. I am fighting for something beyond my own pride; it's for those that I care for! You can't truly say you will do anything to win Dahak, if you are too afraid to give up your own life for the price of victory!

"Dahak goes berserk as he sees particles of light and darkness float around both his and his foe's body before he glares at Ezan and says,

" Damn you, DAMN YOU! You humans truly are stupid! What's the point of winning if you can't enjoy its spoils? Stupid trash, I won't let you stop me with that nonsense!"

He tries to stab Ezan again but Ezan tackles Dahak even as the pain surges through his body and he says,

" It may be nonsense to you demon, but this is how we live. Even if it goes beyond are natural instinct of survival, are desires to defend what we care for transcends such logic! If it means that those we care about can live on, then even if we are not there to enjoy it, just knowing they will survive is enough. This is the very meaning of the duty of an Enji Knight, one whose duty is to uphold justice! Let it carve in to your very soul as I grasp victory!

Aeris, Squall, father, all of my comrades, and even you Ben Auro, I do this for you.

Ben , is this the feeling that you get when you know your doing the right thing, when you feel like a hero? It does, feel nice. I wished we could have settled things but, duty before pleasure! "

Dahak is about to go nuts as he then says,"

No, NO! I am the master of death, the ultimate killing machine! I won't die; ill devour everything that gets in my way!

"Ezan clench's his fist before his body glows with light and he says," Bite this Dahak!

Checkmate, Supreme Penance Burst!"

With this Ezan unleashes a massive explosion of both light and darkness that is nearly the size of a planet! This ultimate sacrificial explosion consumes Dahak and the demon lord sees his body begin to break down before he then says,"

NO! I, won't, be, defeated! I am Dahak, the ultimate champion! NO ONE WILL BEAT ME! I AM THE STRONGIST! I WILL, RAUHHH!"

With that the savage devil's mouth is destroyed, along with every trace of his body! Ezan sees this and smiles as he is feeling himself lose consciousness and says,

" Heh, told you, no beast will cause me, to lose my mission. You all, better not screw up."

With that Ezan is consumed with light before an explosion rocks the entire area that in this fused dimension of Zannacross is the span of an entire planet! His allies are barely able to stand their ground before Zero then says,"

Is that maverick psycho finally terminated yet?"

Squall greets his teeth as he sees the Nu Epyon , having been blasted up by the initial shock-wave before the raw explosion land on the ground besides him as he then says," For what the cost is, it damn better be."

Aeris can barely contain her composure as she says,

" Ezan, was this, really the only way? How large a cost is the price of our survival going to be? I, hope it's not too steep. Its all ready to much to bare. "

With this everyone stays on unsteady feet to see if they have truly won this round, but, before we see the full outcome of this intense battle, there is still one more intense clash that's been raging so with that we cut from this group to go to the last battle of the demon lords, Lacus VS Mukuro!

* * *

And for that we turn back time a bit to just where we left Ben's powerful girlfriend last time, with her seeing Mukuro unleash her true power and form! Since the demon lord went all out it's clear that she was not bluffing about her power, as she is strong enough to match Lacus blow for blow! Currently Mukuro is trying to slash Lacus with her own golden sword and while the brown haired woman parries the strike Mukuro grins as her blade transforms in to a whip that wraps around her entire body and clams down tightly! Mukuro looks delighted as she then says,"

Now I got you darling, and I am not letting go till I squeeze all the life out of you!"

Lacus rolls her eyes before she then says

," Get a grip, I did not break under pressure so many times only to lose here!"

With that Lacus unleashes a surge of light energy that shatters the whip in to fragments! But this causes Mukuro to have her eyes glow before the fragments freeze in place and fly around Lacus like black rose peddles before she says,"

Be as stubborn as you want Lacus, you're not going to overcome me!

"Lacus sees many dark energy bolts coming at her from all sides and quickly moves at full speed to avoid being hit before she lashes out with her energy ribbons to destroy half of the attacking objects in a graceful manner before she then says,

" That snide tone of yours is all ready more than a little old Mukuro. I think it's time someone, huh?"

Lacus sees a massive explosion in the distance and feels a wave of aguish before she then says,"

No, what, who was, AH!"

Lacus gets slashed in the back by her wicked foe's blade before Lacus furiously turns to see Mukuro wagging her finger and mockingly chuckling before the demonic diva says,"

Oh, you really must focus better dear if you want your cute head to stay attached for much longer. What's wrong Lacus, is the pain too much for you is the reality of what happens when you challenge Master Zannacross and his elite enforcers to painful to bare? Then be a good girl, and let me end your pitiful life!"

She at once tries to have several of the golden blade like appendages attached to the back of her armor try to impale the angel in her sights, but a determined Lacus has energy claws of her own form around her to catch each one before she strokes her hair back and says,"

I am not running from this pain, I am going to fight it so that all of this pain will be worth something other than despair!"

With that she pulls her foe by her own weapons and thrusts her palm in the blink of the eye to hit Mukuro hard! This causes the vile witch to moan in pain, and she quickly dashes back before Lacus can hit her with the Oath keeper. Mukuro hisses as she then says,"

Stupid girl, if you haven't realized that trying to hang on to such a dream is so very worthless by now, then you will when I am done with you! Someone so frail that the lives of petty ugly trash weight them down, should just be broken in to the worthless pieces they are!

"Lacus gets annoyed as she says,

" They are not just worthless bugs Mukuro, they are my friends! Maybe you see everything besides you and Zannacross as worthless disposable garbage but I don't treat life so casually.

" Mukuro laughs as she puts her hands on her hips and says,"

Oh, to bad for you darling, your life would have been a lot better if you did not let such drab things ruin your style. Seriously Lacus, when you start to realize how much better your life is when you don't let inferior beings ruin your life, it is FAR more enjoyable."

Lacus looks disgusted as she then says,"

If it were not for those around me, I would not be able to enjoy anything at all. No matter how much more powerful I am then others, it's not right that I am the only one who should have happiness! I won't let you and the rest of you demons build a world where have not and the luckless suffer in endless despair, where only cruel monsters like you can be happy!

" The demonic women has darkness surge around her before she then says,"

Hopeless brat, the strongest, most determined beings will ALWAYS be the ones who grasp happiness while the weak suffer and die for their own failings! After all, a garden plagued by weeds sooner or later causes everything to be destroyed. And right now the entire cosmos is infested with filth! It's become so bad that the only way to remove the stench is to bleach all of existence! "

Lacus looks determined as she then says,"

No, I know for a fact that if you are this obsessed, you will destroy everything until there is nothing left! Sometimes, the weak are the strongest ones of all. After all, they have so little, and yet even with the little they have they are strong enough to be happy.

"Mukuro heckles Lacus and says,"

Oh please my dear, is that suppose to make my heart ache? Please, all that means is that they delude themselves to thinking there pointless lives have value, or dream till the end that something will make it all worthwhile. But, it's all just dreams that are as worthless as their own lives that they conjure to keep from ending their existence! But those that do not play along with the show ARE worthless silly girl, inferior wretches just waste others time with their silly desires. Your worthless desires to keep to stand in the way of my Master are just such a desire, that I will erase! "

With that Mukuro has her hair transform in to several snake like heads to try and rip her opponent to pieces! Lacus once more counters with energy hands forming around her aura to catch the strikes, however she is shocked to see the hair snakes open there mouths and instantly unleash a barrage of red energy blasts to zap her! Mukuro laughs as she hears a sudden scream and at once has her golden blade surge with darkness before she says,"

Now I have you, time to pay naughty girl!"

Mukuro dives up in the air and charges downward to try and slice Lacus right in two! However, to her shock her blade is promptly blocked by the Oath-Keeper as she sees Lacus's own confident eyes brimming with passion and glaring right back at her! Lacus 's blade does not waver as her angel wings extend to their full length and she says,

" I hope you did not think my armor at full power was just for show, I won't let anything take me down!"

Mukuro feels the Enji release a surge of power and powers up herself to make sure she does not lose ground before she then says,

" Hah, stubborn are we? I would know, I am quite the stubborn lady myself. You see, when I want something, nine times out of ten I'll have my way! Don't even think about even cracking my sword, this weapon was forged by one of the angels I charmed named Rodin. And you see, he is also one of the great forgers who helped create the Star Sword and the Divine Nova, a master of holy weapons you see. Now, this weapon was once used by my dear sister, so it's my memento of all I hate about you angels that I use to give you deliciously ironic deaths with! "

Lacus dashes back as she sees the crazed murderous look in the demon lords eyes before she says,"

You really are the twin sister of Eve, the first Anti Apostle Archetype. To think, you would hate the light since nearly the dawn of civilization.

"This causes Mukuro to snort as she then says,"

Of course I hated the hypocrisy the light since the start, because from the start it was all one worthless lie! There is no value, no grand scheme in this grand game Cosmos has tried to play with Zannacross Lacus. All this truly is would be Cosmos refusing to admit Zannacross was right all along, just like you humans deny your fate she has denied her destiny, till that destiny came to its unglamorous end!

Yes, the fact that despite what the peons of this garden grow in to, they always wither in to sad little corpses soon enough, the fact that they always give in to the dark side shows that the cycle of this broken reality will spin endlessly if it is allowed to go on! The lives of the scum will forever end in misery before the worthless shine of their dreams can ever be realized! And such an unsightly, ugly stain shawl be erased forever soon enough by the absolute brilliance of the one true master of all, Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Lacus remains defiant as she looks at Ben, still frozen in the combined spell of the demon lords before she says,"

You're so very wrong Mukuro, the people of this universe are not powerless to grasp their happiness, not even the weak! After all, in the start Ben had nothing but his own determination to be something. And from that speck of hope he pressed on and with a little help from the Enji and the many friends he made, and the luck he had to find the Star Sword he turned that speck of light in to a shining star of hope that is powerful enough to even eclipse the darkness of your master!

Ben's resolve proved that everyone has the equally right to define their live as they want it to be. Maybe not everyone will reach their goals as things stand, but there is always hope. Ben made me see that no matter what, even someone like me can change my destiny, and because of that, I was able to turn around from making the biggest mistake of my life."

Mukuro laughs widely and says,"

More like you were too afraid and too weak to embrace your true desire because you could not let go of your fear! You think you're so noble and great Lacus Raystar? Your nothing but a stupid girl chained to her desire to appease others! If you only would have given in to your inhabitations things could have been so much better off for you, we could have even have had a glamorous time in the dark paradise as twin divas!

"Lacus chuckles bitterly and says,"

I rather die than become like you Mukuro. You think you know me but you're dead wrong about thinking that's what my true desire is! I did not chose to do what I am doing now because of anyone else's desire but my own, because I like seeing other people happy! Ben and the others helped me realize that is what I truly am, and because of that, and for everything that has happened to get to this point, I won't fail them! I love Ben, and I will make sure we can enjoy that love no matter what! So get out of my way Mukuro! Divine Crescent!"

With that Lacus bursts right at her foe with her sword surging with her energy before she unleashes a powered up version of her preferred sword slash attack! Mukuro blocks the strike, looking annoyed as she then says,

" It would almost be sad to see how pathetic you are, if it was not so disgusting! True love is just another illusion, one that fades to a very bitter reality! Take it from someone from experience, no bound last forever! Even those who spend their last moments believing they were in love were really just desperate to make their efforts worth something! Your reason for fighting, for resisting, they are all just delusions and its time for the delusions to be crushed forever!

" Lacus sees Mukuro about to try and shoot her with her feet guns but Lacus swiftly dodges the shots before elbowing the demonic women in her knee joins before she then narrows her eyes and says,

" No, it's not a delusion Mukuro! You may be too weak to believe in the strength of such love even after all of this time, but I am going to show you just how very strong my desire to protect what I love is, Maximum Divine Graduation!"

With that Lacus unleashes a very powerful lighting fast barrage of fencing style sword strikes that hit her opponent hard, so hard the puncture strikes destroy the armor and hair it touches and causes a barrage of holy explosions! Mukuro screams in pain as she is unable to even move from the assault before Lacus ends her combo with a powerful three hit triangle slash that blasts Mukuro all the way to the ground! As Lacus takes a deep breath she does not even bother to guess if she has won the fight yet before she looks at Ben and grasps her hand before saying,

" Ben, I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise that you will be free soon. No matter what, I won't let Mukuro win and I know the others will do will not lose to her comrades either. We will get through this, so just hang on a little while longer. "

Lacus sees the sky turn dark, before at once she sees a furious Mukuro blast out to greet her! Mukuro sees her lip is bleeding before she wipes the blood off and scream with fury before she then says,

" Damn it, even after having to show my true power, I still can't break you? Damn that wretched Cosmos for giving you that Imperial Golden crystal! If it were not for that power, your face would be pace by now! How dare she think she can fool me and Master Zannacross! Even with that toy, you're still going to fry! "

Lacus gets back in to a fighting stance as she then says,"

No matter how much of a fit you throw Mukuro, I am not going to be scared of you. "

Mukuro responds with hissing and forming an ice cold glare at Ben's girlfriend before she says,"

You dare mock me, like I am some damn child vermin! I have existed since the dawn of humanity; I won't be lectured by a dumb brat!

"Lacus smiles with a hint of a self-satisfied look in her cheeks and says,"

You may have more experience and years to you then me and nearly everyone in the Enji order combined but that does little to shape my respect for you when you seem to have the mindset of a spoiled child. You have never understood love, or at least dismissed it because you only see things on instinct. Someone who can't see past such shallow surfaces is quite the sad person.

"Mukuro gets furious as she then says," You see me as childish Lacus Raystar? HAH! Now that's truly rich, a naïve maggot inflated with nonsense dares to say she knows more about the nature of the heart and desire of mortals then me? You, worthless reject, there is nothing to see, the base value IS the true nature of living beings!

All other actions are merely to confuse and fool others to get one's desires granted! The lust for pleasure and power is the purist feeling of it all; I saw long ago how true that way and live in the purist form free of the shackles of inhibitions since I saw how worthless it was to waste time dancing around such a farce! Your true talent is forever held back as long as you let something as worthless as all those bugs that you call your friend's effect you!"

Lacus sighs and says," I feel like we are just going in circles here. My friends are the motivation that gives me the strength to make sure I don't give up no matter what!"

Mukuro forms a wicked grin as she then says," Is that so? Well, then we will have to destroy them, won't we darling?"

She instantly turns around and snaps her fingers before another dragon head forms right in front of the imprisoned Ben! She at once says in an icy vile tone,"

Now then, move one step and your beloved prince will die before you can blink! Even someone as strong as him won't be able to survive an attack as badly mangled as he is!"

Lacus looks dismayed as she then says, "No, Ben! " Mukuro sees Lacus look petrified before she laughs and says,"

Oh my, you look like a frozen puppy, one that's about to be thrown off a cliff! But I guess that's the thing about you love birds, you're attached to the hip! See how stupid it is to be chained to anything that can weaken you, harm you, or even kill you?

See it now? Bah, I don't care if you grasp the truth now or not, you annoyed me too much to get off with anything but the ultimate penalty! So, if you want to save your boyfriend here, hand over the Golden Imperia Crystal to me this instant!"

Lacus looks conflicted as she then grasps Cosmos 's gift and says,"

You really think I trust anything you say? Just what faith is there for me to have that you won't just, AHH!"

With that Lacus feels herself instantly have immense pain coming from her back as a scorpion like tail of demonic hair protruding out of a magic portal thrusts right in to her back! Mukuro forms a wide grin as she then says

," Your right, I don't need to make you believe anything when all it takes is to get you to panic long enough for me to get a sneak attack in! You annoyed me enough; this is the end of the line darling! Time to break this doll! "

With that she claps her hands and a demonic worm made of her hair then bursts up above the wounded Lacus and binds all of her limbs before the mouth of the beast opens and has it transforms in to a organic medieval device that binds Lacus 's limbs to a table like structure with a painfully shaped wheel forming right beneath her! ( Its a variation of the torture device Beyoneta used to kill the Joy enemies in her game.)

Mukuro laughs as she warps out right in front of Lacus and puts her spiky heel right on the heroic women's leg before she licks her lips and says,"

Now, time to see how much pleasure I can get out of your pain! "

Mukuro then has her blade turn in to a whip again before she wraps it around her opponents neck and pulls Lacus back, causing her organic machine to inflect much pain on the golden armored Enji! The demon lord sees Lacus struggle not to scream before she giggles deviously and says,"

If you're not going to behave, I am just going to take away your toys you naught child! You're not worthy of such power as the Imperia Golden Crystial Lacus Raystar, with the blood I have in me I will take that crystal for myself, and present it to Zannacross so that all of light and darkness is truly one and that this universe can be deleted!

"Lacus can't help but moan in pain a little and struggles to break free while saying,"

No, I won't let you beat me Mukuro! I, AH!"

The witch responds by having her hair flow in to her mouth before she narrows her eyes and says,

" Flock of loser, it's high time I silence this rebellion of your kind forever! You were a fool to think a mere sprout of the light, even while watered with Cosmos 's love and given her tools, could ever compared to the most loyal and resourceful servant of the one true god of all! At last you will realize how futile it was to think you had the power to accomplish the im, GUH!"

Before she can try and grasp the Imperia Golden Crystal out of Lacus a barrage of energy blasts smash in to her from all sides and blast her away! More energy attacks blast away the magic machine binding Lacus and at once Collette and Terra catch their teammate before Terra says,"

She is not doing this alone demon, we all are going to help her end this nightmare!"

Mukuro then recovers from the pain the surprise attack has caused before she cries out with fury and has dark energy blast around the area before she then says,

" Loathsome ants, gather together all you wish, because all it will do is allow me to crush you all beneath my heel! Hope your happy with your selves, you just insured your deaths are painful!"

Zidane gets back in to his Trance Mode as he then says,"

Maybe witch, but I can't let a lady be stuck in trouble, especially when it's a friend of mine! I am not really keen on how you like to play with people, make no mistake your fun ends here!"

Lacus sees that Zidane 's native friends like Steiner, Garnet, Vivi, Beatrix and the others, Yuna and Tidus, Gabriel, the Sliver Surfer , the Supreme Kai, Yoshi and Kirby, Alphamon, Luke Tear and Guy and more have all surrounded her before she looks worried and says, Everyone, thank you for helping but it would be better if you stay away. Mukuro, she is without a doubt a foe that won't hesitate to use you all as toys."

Luke then grins and says," Come on Lacus, it's not like we are dead weight. She may be one nasty witch but we are not about to let her play with us as she likes!"

Yuna nods as she summons Bahamut to her side and says," Yes Lacus, don't do this alone. Sometimes no matter how dangerous things are, it's worth the risk to insure everyone makes it home alive

. "Gabriel nods as he extends all of his wings and powers up before he then says

," Don't worry Lacus, we have fought this demon lord before, we will help you make sure her cruel manipulations end here.

"Lacus smiles as she gets back on her feet and powers up to full strength again before she says,"

Everyone, thank you. Please, just be careful and don't try to do anymore then what you can."

Mukuro cackles madly as her hair goes wild and says,"

You brats might as well not do a thing, because the only thing your can do is make me angrier and angrier, and die in messier and messier ways as the result!"

Gabriel then points his staff at the witch before saying,"

Its time you finally pay for all of the misery you caused with your twisted games Mukuro. Mock Lacus all you want but she is living up to her destiny, and has the focus you lack to show who the superior one is!

" Mukuro flashes another cold glare of death at the angel before she then says,

" Oh, how very predictable for one of Cosmos's lap dogs to defend his master to the end! Meh, I am tired of you dumb angels lecturing me at every turn. You stale beacons of light are about to be crushed, your entire era is over so make way for the reign of Zannacross or be blown out of the way!

" Alphamon then points his sword at the succubus like devil and says,"

What we stand for is not going to break that easley demon. Now, time to end this! "Mukuro has had enough before she dives right for the Royal Knight and says,

" Oh I'll show you where you stand Hun, die!

" Mukuro has the golden tentacle like armor slabs around her all dive for the Digimon, only for Alphamon to respond with winding his sword back like a bat and says,

" I'll teach you to dismiss one of the most powerful of the Celestial Royal Knights monster, Seiken Gradalpha!"

With that Alphamon swings the large golden blade in his hands hard, hard enough to cut through the incoming metal like a knife slicing through butter, and unleashing a shockwave powerful enough to blast Mukuro back! Mukuro responds with a fierce gaze as she says

," So you're a sturdy toy are you darling? I'll still break you regardless, Naziar Edge!

" With that she dives right at the holy digital knight only for Luke Zidane and Guy to all charge at her before Zidane says,"

We don't break that easley lady, Reverse Gaia!"

With that Zidane dives at her and goes to attack with his swallow blades gathering all of the power he has. While Mukuro easley blocks the strike Luke, Guy, Steiner, Luneth, and Beatrix all then try to strike her with their best attacks only for her hair to form blades that block all of the slashes!

Mukuro moans with annoyance before she has the hair discharge energy blasts to blow them all way before she gets even more annoyed and extends her free hand and has it gather energy,

" You loathsome pests just can't stop bothering your superior can you? I won't let you get away with stalling my victory, ill blast you all to bits! So who wants to, oh?"

Mukuro is about to go on a shooting spree when she sees something cover her face. She promptly grabs what is covering her face, and is shocked to see it's Kirby! The pink wonder gives off his cutest smile and waves hi before Mukuro looks amused and says

" What, are you trying to appease me with offerings like toys? Please, decent attempt but I have enough pillows all ready.

" Kirby giggles and says,

" Ooh I am not the present miss demon, this is!" He then takes out a microphone out of his mouth and before Mukuro can figure out what he is up to Kirby unleashes the full power of his mike ability to unleash a thunderous scream that nearly ruptures her ears! An outraged Mukuro glares at Kirby as she howls,"

You brat! Don't think just because your cute I won't hesitate to crush you! Such inso, Ah!"

Kirby instantly combines his fire power and his porcupine power to become a blazing spiky fireball that forces his enemy to let go of her! Mukuro instantly prepares to kick Kirby away before Kirby at last slams a Warp Star in to her to knock her back but Mukuro has her eyes glow red before she says,"

No vermin makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!

" She at once unleashes a red energy flare but the Sliver Surfer then flies in front of the hero from Popstar and uses his unique metallic body to absorb the dark energy! The angel is blasted back but is able to absorb the attack before he stares at Mukuro and says,

"Your dismissal of the spirit of all living things will be your undoing Mukuro."

He then unleashes a powerful silver energy blast but Mukuro shatters that attack with her sword before she says,"

All of this chatter, is really getting annoyed. Do you really think you can make me see that your right? Your moaning makes me want to kill you more, and like I told you, what I want, I GET!

" she is about to sick her hair on the angel on the cosmic surfboard, only for her hair to be grabbed by Lacus 's energy ribbon and clamped down! Mukuro looks up and sees Lacus looking right at her before she says,"

Mukuro, do you really not realize how much us so called lower beings want to live? You to where once a lowly human for a time, have you forgotten what it was like or have you always been this selfish?"

Mukuro grinds her teeth as she says," I told you, I am sick of being lectured by children. I remember what it was to be mortal, and it was a disgusting feeling from start to finish. The lights of the desires of the trash that had surrounded me meant nothing but nuisances for me. After all, in the end the only thing that others truly amount to is either how much they can help you or hurt you. And since I don't need anything from this universe, it's time to remake it in to something far more worthwhile! Umbra Killer Climax!"

Mukuro unleashes her deadly energy blast right for Lacus and the Enji Knight's responds is,"

Tsc, it's clear that dealing with your insanity is a waste of time, so let's bring this to a end. Radiant Judgment Flare! "

With this once more the energy beams of light and darkness collide with intense force but Mukuro looks murderously determined to crush Lacus as darkness keeps pouring in to her beam as she says,

" Yes, I won't ever let some brat like you stand above me Lacus Raystar! Just like Eve, just like Serenity, and all of the other of Cosmos 's worshippers, ill wriggle all of the sprit and light out of you, to show that my wrath is superior to all!"

At once Gabriel flies up alongside Lacus before he says,"

Your hatred for the light, and your refusal to admit your wrong at all shows how truly bitter and evil you are Mukuro! You will not win this, Divine Dragoons!

" With that the angel unleashes a barrage of divine dragon shaped holy blasts as the Supreme Kai, Alphamon and the others all fire blasts to aid there friend. This just makes Mukuro madder as she says,"

I don't think you get it; I'll kill all of you no matter if you all come at one at a time or all at once! This entire dying universe is nothing compared to me, because everything that exists in it is not nearly as marvelous as me!"

Terra then transforms to her half Esper form and pours all of her magical power in to her right hand before she says,"

You're not nearly as grand as you think demon, this ends now!"

As Lacus sees her squad captain unleash her Riot Blade in to the combined attack she digs in and pushes her as she says,

" That's right, we won't let your selfish kind boss us around any longer! "

The Imperia Golden Crystal shines before it unleashes a burst of energy that overwhelms her foe's blast! Mukuro sees this and says,

" No, I won't let, NO!"

With this Mukuro is consumed with the light and yet another massive explosion breaks out. Lacus takes a deep breath and says,"

Whew, thanks everyone, her rage really is off the charts."

Zidane chuckles and says," Easy peasy Lacus, that witch needed to have her flap hole smashed shut ASAP. Man, she really is the ultimate demon lord; she made your mother when she was possessed look modest Garnet."

The queen of the kingdom of Alexandra and Enji mage looks tense as she then says," She was quite in love with her self. You think, she was beaten with that attack Zidane?

" Zidane shrugs and Guy walks up before saying,"

Well, that was one solid blow. It's too close to call with these psychos' but, even these demons must have their limits. Huh? Whoa!"

All of a sudden the ground shakes before demonic hands blast out of the ground and grabs many of the hero's in an instant! A furious and bloody Mukuro blasts out of the ground before she says,"

You stupid humans, you will NEVER beat me! I am far above any petty mortal, I am far above ANY garbage's power! My destiny will not be uprooted by anyone, especially not a half rate weakling! So now, for all of that pain my pretty's ill return it a thousand times more worse for everyone of you! "With that Lacus looks annoyed as she then says,"

Now who is being the one who can't expect the truth? The more you lash out and hurt others, the worst it will be for you. Trust me, the more you try to hurt me, in the end no matter what it will just end up hurting you!"

Mukuro sneers as she squeezes the people caught in her hair appendages harder before she then says,"

You think I am afraid of making you angry child? How very wrong, you should realize just what your position truly is! And that position would be that your absolute powerless, for all you have gone through, all you have gained is the sting of failure and despair! Now, about time your allies realize how stupid they were to put their faith in to something as worthless as you!"

Lacus sees Mukuro glowing, and quickly realizes that her foe is about to go through on many murderous impulses before she gets determined and says,"

No, I won't let you kill anyone, I won't fail my friends! "

Lacus instantly lashes out with her energy ribbon and has it split in too many different directions at once, slashing free all of the Enji Knights allies! To top it off one of the ribbons forms in to an energy claw that grasps the demon lord and hurls her right for Lacus before Lacus promptly punch's Mukuro hard in the stomach! Mukuro glares at Lacus and sees the brown haired women fiercely staring at her with her blue eyes before the servant of Zannacross yells out in fury and says,"

Damn you, why won't you just DIE!"

With that Mukuro unleashes a lighting fast slap of fury that smashes Lacus hard in the cheek ! However, Lacus does not even flinch before she slaps Mukuro right back across the face and hurts her foe hard enough to knock a tooth out! Mukuro freaks out at this and grabs Lacus by her hair before she then says,

" I hate you, and all annoying stiff brats like you the most! That's why you're all going to die, and suffer forever! You won't mock me again; I'll enjoy hearing your screams of agony! AH!"

With that Mukuro is smashed in the face and the back of the neck again and as her grip is forced open she sees it was Yoshi and Kirby in his stone form that hit her and Yoshi looks courageously at the demon lord before the green dino says,

" Leave Lacus alone lady! Yoshi is tired of you being mean to her for no reason!

"Kirby nods and says," Why do you hate Lacus so much even for a bad lady? Just because she is nice it is no reason to be so nasty! Even if Lacus has made a few mistakes she is still a good person, and she still is are friend! "

Mukuro cackles wildly as she says,"

Oh, how cute of you to have your fan club defend you eh dear? How sweet, but you adorable idiots can go believing in your guarding angel to your graves! I do hate all of you, for standing in my way! Your own sweetness is so pathetic; it's so nauseatingly fake, that I won't stand till all of it is destroyed! I hate you most of all Lacus, because you are suppose to be like me but you reject it. And that is something I will never tolerate.

No, anyone who has the offer of being on the side of the Shin Emperor of all there is, Chaos Zannacross Necron and then rejects it will pay in the most horrible way possible! And I promise you Lacus, before this is over, you, will, SUFFER!"

With that she fires twin beams from her eyes right for Kirby and Yoshi, and Lacus warps right in front of the two to slash the beams in half. However, she senses something and turns around to see Mukuro behind Kirby and Yoshi with her fingers glowing before she grins and says,"

To slow!"

She instantly fires twin purple energy beams that hit Kirby and Yoshi dead on! Lacus is mortified as she sees the two hero's scream out before they begin to glow, and transform! Lacus sees Yoshi transform in to a smaller brown cookie, and Kirby transform in to a reddish lollipop before she says,"

What the, candy?"

Mukuro laughs again as she catch's the victims in her hands and says,"

That's right, candy. These two seem so sweet that I ought to just eat them up and suck out all of that sweetness, along with the rest of them for my pleasure!

"Lacus instantly goes to slash Mukuro, only for the demon lord to dash back while Lacus says,"

How dare you treat them like they are just food to you!

"Mukuro then casually licks her new Kirby Lollipop while grinning and saying,

" But you see Lacus, that's all you mortal trash are good for! I wonder just what a taste my victory over you will be? It won't be long to, ACK!"

Lacus instantly releases a strong surge of pure energy to smash her back! The force push was strong enough to cause Mukuro to drop her intended snacks before Lacus quickly catch's them and she says,

" Oh it's going to be a long time Mukuro, more like never! No matter what tricks you have, they won't let you win!"

Luke takes in what he saw from the last round of the battle before him before he gulps and says,

" Oh man, this dame keeps getting crazier! I mean, turning us in to candy? Talk about one bad way to go. "

Tear nods and says," We have to take her down soon, thankfully it seems we are getting closer to ending this."

Mukuro snarls and says," Think I am finished Enji? Oh so very wrong, I won't be killed by the likes of you, EVER!"

With that Mukuro unleashes a shockwave of hateful energy and instantly fires a barrage of beams to try and get more candy. However Lacus forms a golden barrier around the two to protect the others before she at once casts a spell to warp the candy sized Kirby and Yoshi in to the hands of the Supreme Kai and then says,"

Everyone, stay back, it really is too dangerous! Her powers, they are insane, to think she is really the same as me."

Zidane raises an eyebrow and says," Lacus, I know you had your issues but trust us, you two are about as different as women can get.

" Lacus looks troubled as she then sees the insane cold eyes glaring right in to her before she responds with,"

Maybe Zidane but, if what she said is true, it seems this demon lord is really the twin sister of the first Anti Apostle Archetype Eve, Lilith. "

Zidane laughs and says,"

Terra gasps at this and says,"

What, really? No, Lacus theses demon lords are the masters of evil, nothing they say should be trusted.

' Zidane nods as he says,"

That's right, something that crazy has to be a lie. Right?"

Zidane turns to looking at the Sliver Surfer, Gabriel and the Supreme Kai all look pained before Gabriel then says,"

Well, to be honest this would be one of the cases when the story that sounds too crazy to be true, really is true. It's not something we like to talk about, to the point where the incident was erased from history.

But the truth is that while the man named Adam was indeed the first fully evolved human Eve was not the sole first fully evolved human female, her twin sister Lilith had that title as well.

However, Eve was the only one who went on to evolve in to the first Anti Apostle Archetype angel, and rightly so for her heart was pure while it would soon become quite clear that her sister resembled her only in the physical aspect. We knew from the start that Lilith was a bit of what was the earliest form of a slut, but because well, it was the first time for everyone we only realized to late just how much darkness was in her heart, as she not only made a allegiance with Zannacross but tricked Eve and stole her body for her own to steal her holy power! From that day on the darkness of Mukuro Bayoenneta Bansheera, the wicked lady that's power turned many souls to the darkness and caused countless wars throughout the universe for her own amusement.

Each of the supreme demon lords represents a aspect of sin and a trait of evil. Zandoris is of the darkness of war ,

Xiza was of greed, Dahak is the sin of violence,

Morgoth was the sin of selfishness and obsession,

Damonus is of hate and rage, and Mukuro hear is the original sin that got humans, the sin of lust. "

Mukuro rolls her eyes and says," There you boring angels go, reshaping things to your liking. Sin and lust are the primal ergs of all humans, and I am gladly the ultimate original proof of are true nature! You want to know the true reason I betrayed my sister? It's because that twin of mine was far too weak to have such power, nor was she worthy to have Adam's attention!

Adam in fact met me first and was entranced by my beauty and charms. However, that Eve was just riding on the effects of meeting me first! I suppose I was not dividing my attention solely on him, but he could have had any of the other less evolved women just the same! But no, he had to be fixated on the idea of one true partner, one true love! Because of that he chose Eve over me, and I was cast out of paradise! I of course was a tad bitter for being unjustly treated.

I was the same as Eve in every area but are hearts, and I was far less passive then that coward! All she wanted to do was protect others and love Adam, such an overflowing display of weakness made me sick. But, since Eve was far more of a doormat to the wills of Cosmos and the angels she was the one chosen to be the beacon of the light and I was revered for being what I was made to me.

But, just when I thought no one would ever understand me I found someone who saw who was right, and it was Zannacross. He had come to take human form and appear before me, because he was amused by my struggles. He to thought I was the superior one, and thought I was denied my justice so he thought it would be amusing if I had a change to grasp my vengeance. And so he gave me the power to settle who was superior. And so I did, and Eve fell in to my trap hook line and snicker. She was foolish to trust me, when it looked like I was attacked I used the Gemini Pandora crystal Zannacross had made for me and fused bodies with my sister!

And I proved who the superior of the twins was when it was her soul that was rejecting, proving that the will of the dark side was superior! Of course the forces of heaven were not happy with this and just had to try and spoil my fun but even as I was on the verge of death Zannacross showed that he would not let those that are worthy followers of his will be destroyed so easley, and gave me more of his love, and his power!

And so I gladly returned his generous offer, by making all the vermin throughout the entire universe suffer for regretting the truth! Yes and the truth was that the entire universe was flawed and better off being destroyed. I tried many times to slowly spread the seeds of chaos, I rejected the name the light had given me, to become one that would be the winner, Mukuro. I took many forms, and manipulated many warriors, countless leaders in to giving in to their true desires and take whatever pleasure I could give from them before they were of no use to me.

It did not matter what nation or species they were, even angels could have, and did have their strings pulled when I guided them the right way. Heh, even a half celestial mutant Thanos was a loyal pawn of mine when I played the role of the essence of death itself on behalf of my master, and got him to kill half the population of all living things in existence before the action was sadly reversed. Yes, no one is more faithful to the will of Zannacross then I, because no one wants to see the universe be purged of all ugly weeds more then I! HAHAHA, all will die, all who have denied me my pleasure should have been mine! From the start I was the superior one but everyone was either to jealous of my greatness or could not understand it! But, soon this cosmos that decided it was my fate to be the shadow of greatness will be destroyed!"

As she laughs madly Gabriel sighs and says,

" After all of this time, either you truly are oblivious to the true reason for your position or your mind has become even more twisted with hate and desire then we thought. Mukuro, you only brought this cycle of misery on yourself since not only did you give in to sin and temptation time and again, you openly rejected anything that did not suit you, and would destroy anything that lit a spark of jealousy in you! "

Mukuro looks delirious as her power goes out of control and nearly warps the entire area of space around her before she says,"

Why should I play nice with trash, when they are so clearly beneath me? Why should I put up with things that only stand in my way! I have proven my greatness again and again, that I am the superior to you all!" Lacus looks disgusted as she points the Oath Keeper at Mukuro and says,

" No, you're so very wrong Mukuro, after hearing the full story its quite clear your just a pathetic little women who never grew up. You can be as charming and as devious as you like, but in the end your rotting nature is clearly brimming through those hateful eyes of yours. You will never be able to grasp happiness when you discard everything Mukuro, and you won't be grasping victory either since you put everything besides Zannacross beneath you. No one will ever see someone who only loves themselves as the best of anything.

"Mukuro has yet another snide smile cross her face as she then says,"

Are you sure you're not being the jealous one Lacus? Come now, my body, my pleasure has enticed countless men, and made them so in love with me that they are more than willing to throw their lives away as long as I return a fragment of the love they seek. Men are such fragile creatures, their egos are so weak they can't go a day without their worth being verified. Even you should know this to be true Lacus. After all, it seems your beauty and powers made you the magnet of several men's lust, even your beloved chosen one! Male life forms are nothing but pathetic tools that we need to reach are desires! But, all it takes is giving them their desires met half way before they get in line.

"Lacus giggles softly before she says,

" Mukuro, once more, you don't have a clue about what true love is. It's true, many men will do anything to get what they want, Brad made it quite clear just how far some will go. But, on the other hand, Ben showed me just how strong true love is. I, did not try and get him to love me for the longest time, in fact I even tried pushing him away time and again because I thought he could never be the one who could make me feel safe and happy. But, even as I gave him nothing but pain, he still would not give me up. True, he was attracted to me and wanted to be with me, but he was not just trying to make himself happy, he truly wanted to make me happy and he proved it when he went through so much to prove that love of his, and save me from my own stupidly. I to was afraid of trusting what did not seem clear but, when I realized that I could not expect anyone to do anything unless I was willing to give back. I trust Ben, I trust the future we can make together, and I trust that I can take you down!"

Mukuro is seething with rage as she has her eye twitch and she says,"

IS that all you have to say, you dim-witted naïve girl? You're just weak; you're just like all the others, blinded by illusions! Enough of this, I won't be lectured by an inferior copy of ME! "

Mukuro now has her golden sword shine brightly before she charges at Lacus once more. Lacus calmly blocks the strike and says,

" I am not a duplicate of you Mukuro, I am merely myself. We may have some of the same blood, and share some DNA but are hearts and minds are as different as light and darkness itself. You have embraced your temptations' and saw all that denied you your pleasure as something to be scorned and destroyed. I to, know sometimes it could be tempting to give in to my ergs, but I don't want to be so selfish because the pain such actions could cause others is too great a cost for me. I, don't know what else to say expect that I guess I am just willing to take the pain to be the beacon of hope that the people see in me. It's not easy, but it's ok, it's worth it for me.

" Mukuro yells out with outrage as she then says,"

You really are a spawn of Eve, you think your better than me to? ILL SHOW YOU! No one that stands in my way survives, not even Cosmos ! Everyone that is too stupid to, AHHH!"

Lacus has shown she has had enough of her foe's rants as she grabs Mukuro by her face and says,

" Enough all ready I know you hate everything that does not adore you but, have you ever asked what all the people you treated like worthless trash felt about it?

Only one way to find out, Avenging Light! "

With this Lacus instantly slams' her palm in to her opponent's forehead and unleashes a surge of light right in to her opponents body! Mukuro widens her eyes and says,

" I had enough of your tricks you little bic, RAHHH!"

Mukuro at once screams in pain as rays of holy blast out all around her body! This imbalance of divine power shatters the golden bracelets on her arms and her golden weapon. Lacus just sighs and says,"

I would hate to be you right now Mukuro, with the amount of lives you ruined and sin you gladly committed the amount of souls that would want vengeance on you could only have been exceeded by Zannacross himself.

It would be a shame but, you kind of deserve it." With that Mukuro screams at the top of her lungs before the holy energy transforms in to a massive pillar of light that covers the entire sky!

When it clears everyone sees that Lacus's magical attack clearly left its mark as they see that while Mukuro is still alive, her body nearly looks like a corpse. All of her armor and clothing have been destroyed and most of her wings are either on fire or broken. Most of her body is burnt and bloody and while the wounds are slowly recovering its clear Mukuro is still in immense pain as made clear by her screaming out! Mukuro just clutch's her chest and glares at Lacus before she says,

" Curse you, CURSE YOU LACUS! Those eyes, that face, it's that same mocking face that all the others gave me, I HATE THAT LOOK! I'll kill all the inferior beings who dare to think they are better than me!"

Lacus looks exasperated as she then says,"

Don't you realize by now you brought on this hatred primary because of your own actions? Do you really loath yourself so much that you feel too weak to trust in yourself so little that you must destroy anything that can stand in your way even a little? I was afraid for so long to believe in myself for such a long time as well, so, I can almost understand you. Almost, but not enough to feel any pity for you, you brought this on yourself Mukuro.

"Mukuro giggles deliriously as she then says,"

You feel pity for me, Lacus Raystar? You really are a spawn of Cosmos herself, naïve as a baby! I don't hate myself, I hate all of the idiots who can't comprehend my sublime radiance and dare to oppose me! But, soon everyone will see, the absolute beauty of total annihilation! I will kill you no matter what, and settle this once and for all, even if the process will be utterly ugly! Master Zannacross, I beg you, lend me all the power you can spare so that I can complete your will!

Now, Sheba Waltz!

"With that the demon lord's body turns pitch black before a lightning bolt of red energy zaps her and she moans in pain!

Instantly her aura explodes and nearly blows most of the hero's away before she has her demonic hair consumed her body before she seems to merge with it, and take the shape of a gigantic demonic women with skull's on the fronts of her hands and many skulls forming around her hair, in this state she greatly resembles the final hair demon Bayonetta summoned in her game to smash the final boss Jubilus in to the sun! In this gigantic form Mukuro laughs madly as the symbol of Zannacross appears on her forehead and she says, "

Yes, YES! This is it, the true power of god! Do you see how things are going to end now you twit? You will never upstage Mukuro Bayonetta Banshera!

"Gabriel cringes as he struggles not to be blown away before he says,"

Just what we did not need, it seems Zannacross has enhanced her power to even further heights! And she seems completely willing to wipe out everything in her sight; we have to end this now!"

Alphamon nods as he struggles to move forward before he then says,"

Indeed, however that's going to be hard when we can't even get past the power she is releasing! "

Mukuro laughs madly as she then says," This is truly the end heretics! I will in one glorious moment erase everything that pains me and opposes my master!"

Lacus powers back up before she looks right at her foe's much larger eyes and says,"

Forget it Mukuro, you can play the last ditch effort of getting bigger if you wish but it just proves this fight's nearly over!

"Lacus at once has flower funnel's form around her and have them all fire at the massive demon, only for dark spikes of energy to burst up and shatter them instantly! Lacus herself charges to slash Mukuro only to find her blade to be caught in the fingers of the now giant witch! Mukuro laughs insanely as she flicks Lacus with her finger and sends her flying! Lacus is hurt but she is able to rebound from the strike and she just remains defiant before Mukuro says,

" Now you see Lacus, the set of your dreams have been torn down and the reality of your fate looms to crush you! You pushed me further than anyone ever has but no matter how hard anyone pushes me, I push back hard enough to rip my enemies in half!"

Lacus has her golden energy flare up before she then says,

" It's time to settle whose will is truly superior, Radiant Judgment Flare!"

With that Lacus once more unleashes her full powered energy blast, only for Mukuro to put her hands together and says,"

Cosmos can give you all of the power she could have but its worthless in the face of the power Zannacross has given me! Pandora Explosion!

" Mukuro unleashes a massive black and red energy blast to match the holy ray of light coming to greet her. Once more a beam struggle insures but this time Mukuro snarls and says,"

Face it, you don't have enough power to survive, SO JUST DIE!"

Mukuro unleashes more power and Lacus responds with more of her own, but the beam struggle grows unstable and causes an explosion that blasts Lacus to the ground! Her squad mate's rush to her aid and Collette at once says,"

Lacus! Are you ok?"

Lacus slowly gets up on her feet and says,"

Don't worry Collette, I am all right. Her power, it's not enough to overwhelm me, but she can unleash enough power in to her own blasts to make sure nothing gets through to her."

Yuna looks troubled as she then says," So, your saying that it's a stale mate? "

Lacus sees Mukuro laughing and says,"

Seems that way, neither of us have enough power to finish each other off."

Terra looks tense and says," But, if we are at the limit of the power we have, what are we going to do?"

Lacus sees Mukuro gathering more energy, and once more sees the sealed Ben behind her before she closes her eyes and says,

" No, we, I am not at my limit just yet, there is still a way. Don't worry; I think I know what I have to do."

Collette looks confused as she then says,

" Lacus, what do you think you're doing? "Lacus smiles and says,"

Don't worry everyone, I am not going to do anything rash. I, want a happy ending to this all after all. So, just tell everyone to brace themselves, and er, keep their eyes on Mukuro.

"Lacus at once bursts right in to the air before her friends see the light around Lacus getting larger before Zidane runs over and says,"

Um, did Lacus tell you ladies what she has planned? Because, it does not look like we have much time left.

" Terra looks at the shining star that is her comrade flying high in to the sky before she says,"

She did not say, but, I saw the look in her eyes. She knows how to win, and I trust her."

Zidane shrugs and says," Well, that's good enough for me. Just hope she can pull it off in time."

With that another surge of dark energy nearly blasts everyone away as Mukuro narrows her eyes and says,"

All right, the Master is getting impatient, time to destroy this entire area of space! Too bad the others seem to be so sloppy, if they are lucky the Master will be in a good enough mood to revive them! And, oh?"

Mukuro sees Lacus flying high above her before she chuckles and says,"

Oh come now, you really think you can fly high enough to escape me Lacus Raystar! You can fly to the other end of existence and it will do you no good, the reach of my master is everywhere and everything! Ill destroy you no matter where you go! "

With that Mukuro starts charging up another energy blast and Lacus sees this before stopping and looking at her foe, before once more looking at Ben. She then smiles warmly and says,"

Ben, looks like this foe is trickier then I thought. Even when I use my full power I can't seem to break through. So, I'll just have to take a page from your book and blast past my limit to grasp victory. Ben, if you can hear me, please lend me whatever strength you can so I can free you from this. No matter what happens, I am not giving up. You showed me how important it is not give up. So now, ill risk everything to make are dream become a reality! "

Mukuro starts gathering energy and having the very area around her bend with the power she is storing before she says,

" Give it up brat, you can't run you can't hide and you don't have the power to stop me so your only choice left is to die in at least a decently fashionable manner!"

Lacus shocks Mukuro by having her aura flaring up before she begins to have her entire body glow before she says,"

You're wrong, I do have the power to take you down Mukuro, I just can't afford to hold back at all. I'll put everything I have in to me, to take you down!"

With that she extends the Oath-Keeper and all of her energy glows in to her sword! Mukuro is shocked to see this massive light energy cause a holy maelstrom before Mukuro sees Lacus 's golden armor begin to break apart in to fragments, and also go in to the pillar of energy Lacus is forming before she is raising a eyebrow and says,"

What is this, are you really converting every last bit of your being in to one attack? You, oh?"

Mukuro is caught off guard as she sees how serious Lacus is since she truly seems to have diverted all the energy she has since even her normal armor is being destroyed from the power surging through her body and as she sees a now naked Lacus straining to keep all of the power together Mukuro laughs as she then says,

" Look at you, unable to hide how weak you truly are, how frail you truly are! Trying to inspire your pals with one little ploy? It does not matter, with how you are now ill smash you with the back of my hand!"

Lacus does not let her foe's taunt get to her as she simply lowers the Oath-Keeper and says,

" Say what you will, I know what I have to do Mukuro. I, can't afford to hide anything, to hold anything back for this. No matter what, I have to do whatever it takes to get through this. I, h

d for so long because I was too afraid of death, but I don't have the luxury of being afraid now. You demons are so stubborn that I have no choice, but to throw down all the armor, strip away all the walls I have to protect myself, and show my true heart with all I have. And so Mukuro, I'll show you the ultimate extend of my resolve and my love to end this now!"

With that Lacus extends her wings and dives like a hawk right for Mukuro! Mukuro sees this and gets furious as she then says," Be the stupid noble bleeding heart that you are and bleed to death, I insist! Jubileus Galactic Climax!

" With that the demon lord unleashes her ultimate energy blast to fry Lacus! However Lacus shows she was not bluffing as she hits the energy blast right on and dives right through it! Much to Lacus 's luck, her friends can only see the backside of Mukuro and Zidane struggles to see what is going on as he says,

" Oh man, what is this? What is the witch talking about now, what did Lacus do?

"Terra shrugs and says," I, am not sure but I think it revolves something around ending this. Lacus, we believe in you, don't give up!"

With that everyone remains on edge as they see the massive struggle get even more intense! However, for as deadly a game as the two combatants are playing it seems Lacus and her overdrive attack is getting the intended effect as she is cutting a path right to Mukuro! This is causing the demonic diva to freak out as she says,"

Curse you, witch! You can burn yourself out and give everything you have in your heart your soul and any other power you can muster you STILL won't beat me! I have done whatever it has taken to thrive and survive, and I won't lose to a weak failure like you!

" Lacus responds with her energy blazing around her as she says,"

Your will no matter how strong it is won't beat the combined will of everyone in the universe that wants to survive Mukuro, time for that wicked heat of yours to have one fatal stroke!"

Lacus then raises her blade and goes to strike, but just as she is inches from brining the massive blade of energy down on her target, Mukuro has her demon hair burst up and grab the Enji Knight's sword arm!

Mukuro cackles madly as she quickly tries to bind the girl's body before she says,"

HAH! It's over, I won! That's what you get for desperately throwing aside your entire defense in to one attack! Did you really think someone who has fought angels as long as I would not be able to figure a way to block your, huh?

" A explosion of golden light eradicates the demon hair around Lacus before she extends her right palm and has all of the energy from the Oath Keeper go in to that hand before it shines brightly and she grins before saying," Well, not really, which is why I hid what my real attack was. Now, here we go!"

With that Lacus instantly slams the hand that has all of her magical energy, the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the energy of the Imperia Golden Crystal fused together right through her opponent's armored skin, and hits the demon's enlarged heart! Lacus instantly surges all of that power directly in to Mukuro's body and the demon roars in pain as energy is blasting through her on all sides! Mukuro snarls and says,"

NO! Damn you, DAMN you!

" Lacus just keeps it up as she then says,"

It does not matter how strong you are Mukuro, my surge of power has penetrated your heart, and will now branch out to hit every cell of your body! There is no escape; your time has come Mukuro!"

Mukuro then has holy rays blast out of her heart and her eyes before explosions break out of her body before she says,

" NO! I won't die, not now, not when Master Zannacross is on the verge of absolute victory, not when I am just about to have everything I desire! I won't let a weak copy of Cosmos kill me, I won't allow it!"

Lacus sees holy energy blast out of her foe's mouth and more parts of her body before she says," You know, you might want to take your own advice about taking defeat in a fashionable way, because that defeat is investable for you now Mukuro Bayonetta Bansheera. Huh?"

She is shocked to see dark aura blasting out of the heart of her opponent, before it takes the shape of the original form of Mukuro, her form that looks like her twin sister only with one half of her face being purely black and demonic! This body leaps right for the shocked Lacus before the crazed Mukuro says,"

Your right Lacus, thanks to you, my glossy body is moments from braking down in to nothingness! However, since your body seems to have been superior, I'll just take it for myself! Thanks to you giving everything you had to ruin me, you're ripe for a takeover!

"Lacus, with her arm still stuck in the body of her demon has no time to doge and can barely keep Mukuro's sprit from entering in to her heart!

Lacus struggles as she says," No, I won't let you make me a pawn of evil again, not now! I am not going to make everything just lead up to this!"

Mukuro leans closer as the two nude women struggle to dominate each other before the essence of Mukuro says,"

It's no use, this is the end! Just like Eve, just like all the other hero's, you let your guard down and now you will lose everything! No matter what I have to do, I will never lose! I am the essence of desire, the true will of life and darkness itself! No other mortal soul can beat me!" With that she looks like she is going to smugly kiss Lacus and opens her mouth as she says,"

Nice try hun, but this is the extent of what you can do, and now your mine! Embrace, GUH!" Mukuro was just about to force herself in to Lacus, when a surge of energy blasts the sprit out before another cold female voice then says,

" Maybe one sprit is not enough to resist you Mukuro, but too bad you forgotten something rather important!

"With that another essence comes out of Lacus, and its none other than the form of a female women with long white hair, the essence of Kisara! Mukuro widens her eyes in shock as she sees the women grinning at her before she says,"

No, NO!

" Kisara grins and says,

" What's wrong, forgotten about me all ready Mukuro? Too bad, because I remember you, and it's payback time!"

With that Kisara transforms in to the shape of the Blue Eyes White Dragon before she roars and says," As silly as this girl can be she is decent enough to share a body with, and I sure as hell am not putting up with you anymore! DIE!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon then unleashes a blast of energy to rip Mukuro off Lacus! Mukuro screams in pain as she still struggles to grasp Lacus before she says,"

No, one sprit, two sprits, ill concur them all! You're dead Lacus, your dead!"

Lacus looks deadly serious as she ones more raises the Oath Keeper above her before she says,"

I had enough of this. Mukuro, no, Lilith, no matter what you do you can't escape. Did you think just because I was tired I would let you have my body? Just, who the hell do you think I am?

"With one final effort she slashes the spirit of Mukuro right in to her eroding body before she then says,

" This is it, like it or not this is the result of all of your evil kept mocking us and everyone else for being faithful to the rules and to the light but when it comes down to it, embracing evil is just wrong, and those that revel in darkness must be punished. And thus, as a angel of justice, I present you the judgment you have long had coming to you! "

Mukuro is about to reach for Lacus only to find her hand is eroding before she says,"

No, it can't be like this, it can't! Master Zannacross, please, please save me! I beg of you, I must sur, RAHHH!"

With that at long last the total amount of the damage the demon lord's body and spirit is too much and Mukuro unleashes one last hateful cry before every last ounce of her is consumes in a massive pillar of light and she finally dies!

Lacus smiles as she says," I did it, it really worked. I, AHH!" Lacus is then blasted back by the final explosion released from her defeated foe and is blasted back! Having used virtually all of her power to finish the fight Lacus can do little but fall downward and smile weakly as she says,

" Oh Ben, I told you I would have your back, and I tried my best to stay faithful to that promise. I just, wish I could have done more. I still, oh?"

Lacus all of a sudden feels her fall suddenly stop before she hears a voice chuckle before that voice says,"

Don't worry, you done just fine Lacus. Are, you ok?"

Lacus is startled and looks up to see Ben looking right at her! Ben is smiling as he says,"

I feel like I missed something. What happened, the demons lords fired the energy blast, and I felt, weird. Sorry, I should have been more ready for them. "Lacus sees that the spell that the demon lords had is not even finished breaking down before she smiles and says,

" Don't worry, you're here just in time. Those demon lords were rather sneaky, but you don't have to worry because if you're here then it means not only did I win, but the others pulled through as well.' Ben grins as he hugs Lacus tightly and says," I knew you guys would not let the likes of those jerks get you, they, oh?"

Ben realizes Lacus is once more naked before he is confused and says,

" Looks like, they were even more brutal then I realized. You sure your ok Lacus? "

Lacus blushes a little before she says," Oh don't worry, I just had to, fight without reservations to finish off Mukuro. She was tough, but, I guess I am just a bit tougher." Lacus goes to give Ben a thumbs up , only to realize her right arm is not a stump! Ben realizes this to and says,"

What the, Lacus, your arm!"

Lacus looks embarrassed and says,"

Er, well I did focus every last ounce of my power in to that right arm. Guess it would be a bit silly to think I could pull that off Scott free, the arm must have shattered from the amount of energy released. Well, since I won, it was still worth it.

" Ben looks pained as he then says,"

Lacus, I am sorry you had to go through so much alone.

" Lacus nuzzles her head lightly across Ben's face before she says,"

I was not alone Ben, my friends were with me, and there help gave me the strength to endure. Besides, I could feel you with me; I knew I was not alone."

Ben grins and says," Got that right Lacus, no matter what nothing will keep me from being there for you in any way I can, always. I just wish, I could use healing magic to, so I can at least heal your arm."

Lacus winks and says," Don't worry about that Ben, I am a little tired, but this is not too bad.

" Ben is then shocked to see Lacus's arm glow, before a stream of light forms around her, and forms back in to her missing limb! Ben sees Lacus stretch the newly restored arm before he says,"

Did you use healing magic on yourself? It, almost looks like you grew your arm back.

"Lacus looks embarrassed as she then says,

" Oh well it's what it seems I guess. With what my body is now, that kind of thing is not too hard for me. I mean, who said it's a rule only the bad guys can have self regenerating bodies? Why, you're not disgusted by it are you?"

Ben grins as he strokes Lacus 's hair back and says,

" Heh, don't worry you look cute doing it. I am glad you have that power, it means it will be even harder for me to lose you, not that I am going to get sloppy about protecting you. Seriously though, you still look great even after everything. That witch had nothing on you.

"Lacus giggles and says,

" Oh well, I was not trying to be stylish or anything while fighting but, glad you still felt that way. "

Ben nods and says,"

Well, right now I am just glad you're alive. Where is everyone? "

He then hears a chuckle as a confident voice then says," Oh come on bro, you think you're not around for ten minutes and the world will be destroyed? Well, for all we know the whole world might be destroyed in ten minutes but, the show is not over yet!

" Ben grins as he turns around, with Lacus quickly covering her body with her wings before he sees Doug , Aqua, Mario, Sonic and more walking up before he then says,"

Well, looks like we all kicked some demon hide, awesome. "

James, Master Myers, Shinryudramon, X Samus and their whole group come from the right as Shinryudramon grins and says

," Glad your all right boss, we showed those demons who the winning team is!

"Ben looks at Shinryudramon and notices he is in his Judgment Mode before he then says,"

Got that right Shinryudramon. Er, what happened to you?"

His Digimon Partner laughs and says,"

Oh this? Don't worry Ben, I just got so ticked off at the demon and was so hell bent on making sure he did not win that and reached my zenith of strength and mode changed to this form! It was close but even that tricky jerk Morgoth could not stop are teamwork!

" Zidane Terra and the others walk up to as Zidane takes a deep breath and says,"

Got that right, I can see why they were the best cards Zannacross had in his imperial deck though, they were some nasty monsters all right.

"Gabriel nods as he then says," Without a doubt, Zannacross gave every one of the demon lords such a position because they were the most powerful forces of the darkness, not to mention the ultimate embodiments of evil itself. The fact that even with Ben sealed we were able to prevail is all the more proof that the light does not submit to the darkness so easley. "

Ben grins as he then says,"

Well, glad that you all were able to make it. Sorry I got tricked by them and allowed you to have to go through so much though.

" Doug chuckles and says,"

Oh come on buddy we went over this , we did not come here to sit on the sidelines, we came here to fight! Even if it was more of a brutal fight then we expected, it's what we expected. But, those demons sure got more than they expected for thinking we were just target practice! Looks like we all had to give it everything we had, heh, looks like you had one, really brutal fight Lacus since it looks like you took some rather extensive damage there. "

Lacus realizes everyone is staring at what she is wearing, or more like what she is not wearing before she blushes and wraps her wings around her before curling up as tight as she can and burrowing herself in Ben's arms even further before she then says,"

Quit it Doug, I did not do this because I wanted to, I had, to go all out to win. So, please just, look away for a moment if you would.

" Doug chuckles and says,"

Oh don't be that way gal, you all ready showed to Ben that you have no qualms to go all out."

Lacus moans as she says," That was for Ben, I am not just being a show girl for any one and everyone to see!

"Ben at once glares at Doug and says,

" Knock it off Doug, Lacus is not putting on a show. Here Lacus, at least, I can do this for you."

With that Ben uses some of his magical energy to recreate the armor Lacus was wearing before she sees she is fully clothed again and takes a sigh of relief before slowly getting back on her feet and smiling at Ben before saying,

" Thanks Ben, it's a perfect match." She kisses Ben again before Doug sighs,"

Man, so much for the prize for victory." Aqua flashes a furious glance at Doug and says,"

Oh, is that how it is Doug? And are very survivable is not enough prize as it is? And for that matter, just what do you have to complain about anyway!"

Doug chuckles tensely and says,"

Easy Aqua, I was only kidding. Man you guys would go wonders with being a little looser. You guys can't tell when I am just trolling yet? Seriously Lacus, my hat's off to how bad-ass a thrashing you gave that demon dike.

"Lacus giggles and says,' Do not worry Doug, I brought it on myself anyway. I, did not really have a choice regardless, it's all or nothing in every sense of the term. And, I had it easy compared to what others had to go through. "

Master Myers nods and says," That's right, we can't afford to hold anything back this time. we all have no choice but to do whatever it takes to insure the dark side fails. No sacrifice is to great if it means are victory, although every one of those that lost their lives to this battle will be remembered till the end of time. "

Cloud nods and says," Yes, it was inevitable but, even at this stage every loss stings hard."

Ben sees Aeris is really upset and is holding the Nu Epyon before he gets pale and says," So, I take it, everyone that is not here, is dead? Damn it, I really was careless. Wait, where is Ezan?"

Aeris starts sobbing as she then says,"

The demon Dahak, he truly was vicious, and seemed to endure everything we threw at him. But still, Ezan, why did you have to be so reckless? I know we could have found another way, if there was just, a little more time, I know it!"

Zidane gets pale as he chuckles lightly and says,"

Oh come on, this is a joke right? Ezan the fighting machine, dying to that bald freak? No way, no way that's possible!

"Squall looks remorseful as he then says," It, was the only option we seemed to have. Ezan used all of his power, and portions of all of ours to take down Dahak in a self destruct attack.

" Lacus gasps at this and says," No, Ezan!"

Zidane drops to his knees and pounds the ground as he then says,"

Damn it Ezan, you're trying to be heroic now of all times? I know what it's like to leave others hanging, and I know it's not funny! So, cut it out!"

Ben looks pained as he clutched his fist and says,"

Zannacross, for everyone you have taken away from me, I WILL make you feel the pain of every one of those losses! No matter what, I won't let you have the last laugh! "Aeris stops crying as she looks up and says," Is it, my fate to have anything I love be chained to despair? Ezan, you were just starting to grasp your true happiness, it's not fair that it got cut short so cruelly.

" Aqua is about to say something to comfort the last Cetra before a voice says,"

My path is not at its end yet Aeris, I won't allow it." Everyone is shocked and turn around to see someone slowly walk out of the rubble, and it being none other than Ezan! Aeris at once smiles as she then says,"

Ezan, your alive!"

Ben grins and says," I knew you were too stubborn to die like that; especially before we could have are rematch! "

Zidane grins and says,

" God damn it Ezan, way to scare everyone you smug prick. You just have to hog the spotlight like always and had to nearly made us think you were dead eh!"

Ezan just keeps walking forward and says," Sorry to trouble you everyone, I had no choice but to do what was required."

Aeris runs up to the sliver haired man and says,"

Oh, you don't have to, oh?"

Aeris is shocked that just as she was going to leap at her boyfriend, her arms go through him! Everyone then sees that the super elite warrior's body is transparent!

Ezan then sighs as he then says," Sorry but, the fact of the matter is that I did die back there. This is just my sprit; in this warped dimension the rules of death appear to be flimsy at best. "

Doug looks at Ezan and looks impressed as he then says,"

I'll say man, that's hard core, even for you. I wonder, sprits are harder to kill right? Maybe it might,

"Aqua face palms as she then says,"

Don't even think about it Doug! We are fighting this to live, not die! Besides, fighting as a specter has pluses and risks, major risks."

Ka-el nods and says," Yes, it's true that sprit bodies are more durable and can hold more energy than living bodies, but if one was to die as a sprit that death would be un reversible by any magic. Furthermore since are foe's are elite demons there is always the chance that the sprit could be absorbed directly in to them, and then that existence would be merged and forever lost."

Ezan crosses his arms and says,"

I knew the risks when I went on this mission, I have no regrets. Come, we have no time to waste, let's go.

"Squall raises an eyebrow and says,"

Ezan, don't you want to see if we can do anything to get you back to being alive again? Does anyone have any Phoenix Downs handy?"

Link goes up and takes out a bottle and says," Don't worry, I have a spare Fairy just for this situation!

"Mario then goes up and says,"

That's a right, I have a spare 1 up mushroom to, take it! Wait, Luigi how does a ghost eat something again?

" Ezan sighs and says," Tsc, it's no use if my body is completely gone everyone.

"Aeris looks angry as she then says," So, you just threw yourself to death, and are going to give up trying to live?"

Ezan looks conflicted as he then says,

" Well, not exactly Aeris. I, knew there would be the slight chance that I could come back. After all, both you and Sephiroth showed me that the end of the body is not quite the end of everything. I, just, had no choice but to do what I could, since if my future was the price needed to give everyone a future, then it was worth it."

Aeris looks pained as she then says," But, you do deserve a future Ezan! Even without a body, I know there is still a way for me to save you!"

Lacus then walks up and says,"

There is, I won't allow any of my friends to die if I can help it. Using the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal, I, might be able to reverse the flow of time in your spirit, to directly restore your body. Aeris, can you help me focus the spell?"

Aeris nods and says," Of course, let's go." With that the two Enji use their power to cause a golden sphere of energy around Ezan, and use all of their power to try and revive Ezan! No one sees anything change before Aeris says,

" No, why is it not working?" Lacus winces and responds with," It, is harder then I thought reviving someone who has no body at all. If, we only had a trace of him left it just might be enough. " Aeris realizes something and looks at the blood on her arm before she dabs some of it and says," Ezan, some of you must be on me from when we touched. No matter how small it is, it has to be enough!" With that Aeris throes the dab of blood in to area of the spell, and the spell begins to glow brighter!

Everyone sees that the angelic ladies efforts seem to pull off because after a tense group of seconds after another pillar of light blasts up Ezan's body at last turns solid again and he lands on the ground! Ezan looks amazed as he then says,

" I can feel it, I am alive. We really are lucky Cosmos gave you such power Lacus, it's power beyond the human limits without a doubt."

Lacus winks and says," Even if it's cheating a little, the bad guys are cheating way more so, I would say it's more than fair. Besides, I don't think even I could have resurrected him by my self. It was both the trace of DNA Aeris had and Ezan 's spirit not being content with death that we were able to pull it off. "

Ezan chuckles and summons the Nu Epyon back to his hand," I suppose I was not quite content with this being the end of the road for me. Still, I, did not think I would get another chance."

Aeris giggles happily and hugs him tightly as she says,"

There is always a way, as long as you keep fighting.

"Ezan smiles happily and hugs Aeris back before he then says," I am sorry to worry you Aeris; I only did it because it was the only way I could see to save you. Still, now is not the time to get dragged down in emotions, we still have a mission to save the universe to complete, with very little time left.'

Ben grins as he looks confident and says,"

That's right, so let's finish this! Zannacross thought the likes of his demon lords could stop us, but its time he realizes even the worst the dark side has to offer is nothing we can't handle! Are cries for justice, are belief in what we cherish, are desires to live the way of lives we want for our selves, are desire for a happy future, and more will give us the strength to get through any pain, and any despair!

So now Chaos Zannacross Necron, get ready to lose!"

With this X looks around and says,

" You guys do know that as powerful as Zannacross is, he probably heard that."

Shinryudramon then grins and says,"

Oh please, that royal jerk is to obsessed with his desire to even hear something like that, and even if he did what is the worst that, oh? Ah nuts."

All of a sudden dark lightning bolts blast around the sky before a laughter of pure evil booms out and says,"

You worthless vermin, you think your position has changed at all? I think not!"

With that the astral image of Zannacross once more appears to glare at them as the emperor of darkness says,"

Well, in the end it seems those four were quite rusty, and were less useful to me then Xiza! Well done on your performance, it was truly a show stopper, to bad for all of you that the curtain has all ready fallen!

"Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he then says,

" Deduce it however you like Zannacross but you won't stop us! We are stronger then you think, and we are stronger then you!"

Zannacross cackles madly as the sky begins to glow red before he says,

" Oh you truly are a riot Ben Auro. However, once more you fail to grasp just what true absolute power is. I have no need to waste my time putting you idiots in your place, so drown in ultimate despair!

"With that the very sky opens up, before endless red energy seems to flood down from the new portal Zannacross has created! Lacus gets tense as she then says,"

Is that, a endless amount of energy that he wants to crush us with!"

Ben once more unleashes all of his power before he then says

," No matter how much energy he throws at us, it won't be enough to defeat me! Lets settle this Zannacross, once and for, whoa!"

With that all of a sudden rips in the dimension beneath them crack open, before dark energy crashes in to everyone like a tidal wave! Zannacross at once laughs deviously as he says,"

You mortal scum; in my dimension it's the very law of nature for my way to be the destiny of existence! You fools still think you know the truth, when you know absolutely nothing but your delusions! So with that, be lost in your petty dreams, as you drown in your own hypocrisy! HAH! "

With that Ben struggles to power up before he says,

" No, I won't, let you win Zannacross! No matter how you warp the universe, you will never make it one where you can get away with everything. I, huh?"

With that a flash of light blasts out and covers Ben's eyes before he then says,"

What the? What, is going on? What is this?"

Ben then gets back up, looks around and shrugs before he then says,"

Why do I have this feeling that, something is wrong with me? Did, I fall asleep again? Oh no, I am late! I better get going!"

With that Ben finds himself in a shack and proceeds to run out the door, completely unaware that his very existence, surroundings and memories have been altered at the whim of the desire of the god of all darkness! However, as Ben heads out the door, the door closes on today's chapter! With Ben and the others able to take down all four demon lords it seemed they were getting closer to their goal, till Zannacross personality made sure they were set back again! Can are hero's break the prison Zannacross has cast on them before it's too late, or will their final moments be trapped in a false reality?

Only one way to find out, so stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Chaos Zannacross Necron is getting ever closer to ripping the very core of the Axis of Time apart and finding the Mysterious Supreme Being, but are hero's are none the wiser as thanks to the sudden out lash of the master of evil's magic, they have been imprisoned in a alternate reality that is brought out by their own desires!

Ben, thinking his live is forever set must with the others must remember what their true lives are before its forever lost to them! Can they pull it off? Only one way to find out, so stay tuned next time to,

" _**Chapter 194: Grasping the Truest Moment.**_ Till then till next time!

But, before we go, time for a few authors notes. Now, first of all, if your confused , while Dahak is basied of Kratos from God of War, he is made off a much more pure evil version of that character, although, Kratos was, two steps away from being a pure evil pysco anyway lol.

if anyone is wondering why Ezan had to kill himself to take down Dahak while Lacus did not to kill Mukuro remember, Lacus has a very unique, durable body that allows her to pull off such a task, Ezan just does not have the kind of body to pull something like that off.

Now, I know it seems rather, cheap that Ezan died only to be revived instantly but, think of it as being cast with Auto life, he, just about died but got back at the last second. I mean, he really did die against Dahak, I just did not want to make this a comic book and drag the sub spend of him being gone pointlessly lol.

Er, also while we are on that, Chad, I know you just had a chapter were Megaman also pulled A Majin Vegeta but I assure you I had this idea before I readied your last chapter, heh, I guess it was just awkward timing and my desire to have Ezan pull his rival role down as well as possible lol. Also, remember that all four of the demon lord fights started and thus ended around the same time just so you're wondering why others did not help.

Moving on, for the very end of today's chapter if it's not clear then Zannacross used his power to seal the hero's in a prison that is a altered reality that has warped there very minds and history to thinking that's how their lives have always been, sort of like, the second to last episode of Digimon Season two, the second to last episode of Gurren Lugan, and the Marvel House of M event. Don't worry, this is not going to take a whole arc to resolve I promise heh. All right, I think that's all for now.

So with that, thanks for the reviews so far and of course hope to see more reviews for this chapter. So with that, till next time!

Oh yes, if you're wondering about the conclusion to Lacus 's battle, well, let's just say, Sailor Moon had a final battle in that artistic tone and no one made a big deal of it so I don't think it's a big deal either. I mean, Sailor Stars never did air in America but, that was more of producers being the stingy fools they are. Or something like that. Er, no further questions!"

(Closes the blinds and puts up the out of the office sigh)


	85. C 194: Grasping One's Desired Reality

_**Chapter 194: Those Whom Strive to be The Authors of there own Fate. Grasping The Truest Moment of One's Desired Reality!  
**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the grueling battle with the four elite demon lords was slowly spiraling to its conclusion! Ezan, Aeris and the others found themselves in one rough ride as they tried to figure out how to get past the vicious Dahak, which was no easy task since the ultimate demonic killing machine seemed to have reaction time that makes him be able to react to nearly any attack before it could happen, his massive power, and his other powers he was able to quickly press everyone to the edge! No matter what the good guys did nothing seemed to keep their opponent down for long. And, as more died to the demon's wrath Ezan realized just how high the stakes where, and resorted to do the only thing he could to save his allies, and unleash all of his power, and then some in a suicide explosion attack to take down Dahak at the cost of his life! As tragic as the outcome was, such tragedy was mere enjoyment for the forces of darkness, and most of all Mukuro! As Lacus tried to finish off her insane opponent the harder she hit the witch the more vicious the counter attacks were!

With the aid of her fellow Enji and angel allies she was able to land some solid damage on Mukuro, which only showed just how vile a women she truly was! To everyone's horror it seems her calms were no lie, she truly was the twin sister of the first Anti Apostle Archetype Lilith, and really did betray her sister and steal her body to gain the power she desired! From the one single act of Adam choosing Eve as someone he liked more this spark of jealousy caused the women to start her endless manipulations of darkness that have started nearly from the dawn of human history to the present!

Despite the vast difference of age between the two Lacus refused to concede to her foe that true love was only a lie, and to show just how strong her feelings for Ben were she unleashed everything she had, absolutely everything to overcome the ultimate wrath of her opponent and after a few tricky last outlasting from Mukuro, was able to finish her off at last! With all four demon lords at last taken out of the picture Ben was free at last from there dimensional binding spell and instantly came to his girlfriend's side! It seemed the good guys had made it through the first salvo of evil's ultimate wrath, but not without cost.

Luckily, the cost was not as high as it would seem at first because thanks to Lacus 's enhanced power, and Ezan 's strong desire to live and love for Aeris she was able to resurrect Ezan even after every trace of his body was gone! With renewed desire to come home alive despite how much the last battles took them Ben and co were ready to show Zannacross just what they thought of his dark paradise! However everyone was shocked to see that Zannacross would have none of it and appeared before them to attack in an instant!

But little did Ben know that before he could even react the magic of the dark god had taken effect, and it seemed he did not even notice that his entire reality had been rewritten! With are hero's apparently in a moments caught in the web of their ultimate enemy, can they snap back to their senses before it's too late, or has the final dream of the universe just died?

Only one way to find out so let's get back in to the ultimate showdown of good and evil! Three, two, one, and we have an chapter lift off!

* * *

And so we begin today's chapter with someone that's reacting to the conclusion of the previous one, and that would be the last demon lord that is still alive, Darth Damonus himself! The supreme demon lord and the second in command of the Zannacross Empire is right outside the nexus of reality where Zannacross is standing on his golden throne and is still diverting most of his attention to having the axis of time in to the Eternal Kami Munesanzun . Damonus has just seen from afar his comrades being defeated and after comprehending what he has seen he nearly instantly igniting with black demonic fire as he snarls and says,"

How disgraceful! Morgoth, Dahak, Zandoris, Mukuro, even with Ben Auro completely sealed away they managed to each die at the hands of his foolish comrades!

It would seem that being sealed away for so long, has made them all too rusty. Those inferior beings will pay for thinking a TRUE demon lord can be beaten so easily! Master, these maggots will not make any more progress with the new power you gave me I will have them broken and begging for mercy!"

Zannacross chuckles as a large flash of red light blasts across the sky before he grins and turns to his most faithful servant and says,

" Don't let the fragile drive of those pawns confuse you Damonus, there doom all ready is seeping in to their very souls. True, they managed to overcome my so called four ultimate enforcers, and it was my wish that they could prove their worth and get the job done. However, as we both know too well, not everything goes as planned, and reason can be altered thanks to stubbornness. Yes, all four of them should have realized by now the true threat that the mortal spirit can possess.

Zandoris and Morgoth were close, but they fell victim to the sudden erratic nature and burst of power human emotion and will can unleash. And meanwhile, Dahak and my dear Mukuro both let their ego's swell their minds and let their guards down on those who they thought were beneath them. Well, they will pay for falling victim to the number one trap of any being and taking a bite out of the cake of victory and chocking on its delusional filling. Oh well, good thing for the hero's I know the cake is a lie as well, and made them pay for thinking I could be dismissed so easily. Heh, yes, every last one of them is now victim to my power, and their own illogical dreams will guide them to their true ultimate destiny!

" Damonus nods and says,

" I admit, I am a bit confused about your plan. I don't doubt the power of your magic but, if that Imperia Golden Crystal has the power to break down your magic, won't it do so once more?"

Zannacross widens his eyes with delight as he says," It only will if it's aware there is something to be fixed Damonus.

You see, this is no mere illusion, I trapped each and every one of them in a separate reality, one that has rearranged there very memories to thinking their entire lives have brought them to this point. While trapping them in realms where they are experiencing ultimate despair and pain would make a good show, it would also urge them to break out of it sooner so I decided to opt for the more subtle approach and mostly used their souls truest desires against them to forge what is there new reality. Theses mortals preconceive reality so shallowly, each moment is the chance for a whole different ripple, and theses sinful fools will drown in there There is a slim chance they will still break out of it, but there is also the chance that by the time they find out what the truth is, there existences will be absorbed in to me, along with the rest of the universe! Yes, more than half of the mortal cosmos has all ready been consumed and soon the rest of the realm, along with all other dimensions will be reconfigured in to my very will!

"Damonus sees the Axis of time have more lights which resemble the worlds in the universe shatter before he chuckles and says,

" Yes, it won't be long now my emperor, soon are long desired dream of forming the Utopia of Darkness will be a reality! Soon all will fold to your will, even this elusive Supreme Being who dares to think that whatever it is it is above you. I doubt are enemies will break out of your trap in time but even if they do they won't ever succeed. Sephiroth Xemnas and the others are still on standby to begin the next phase of our plan if need be.

Heh, Kefka, Kuja, Sephiroth, they all are drunk in the power you so generously gave them, I think if it was not for them all seeing how you dealt with Kira Cosmos and all the others they would dare to think they could challenge your right as supreme master of all.

" Zannacross just chuckles and says,"

Believe me Damonus, by now I am not shocked at the slightest at their delusional treachery. After all, desire for power courses through all four of there veins. Kefka was a jester that went through magical infusion by the Gestahl Empire and was turned in to a mad being of chaos as a result.

Kuja was created to be a Angel of Death to enforce the will of the Genome people and is forever haunted by the shadows of death and weakness.

Sephiroth was created by Shinra and fused with the cells of Jenova to be a perfect monster that would bring death to all, where Xemnas is also another super solider, and ironically a clone of Seyia himself created at first by the Lufanes and then by the Lylat Kingdom to bring true justice, or more like secure ultimate power.

All four of them are power personified, and are also the ultimate embodiment of humanities vanity.

Yes, it's so clear now that mortals only truly value one thing and that is the power that grants them their wishes. Those like Kuja and Sephiroth will do anything to keep feeling superior, while those like Kefka and Xemnas will do whatever it takes to see their wishes granted. The desires of these inferior beings are not biased on any true facts, they only grasp things that keep their illusions of their worth burring and discard them without a second thought once they can no longer be given that safe cozy feeling. But, soon the truth of what every broken scum of this faulty existence will be unavoidable to everyone.

At last, it's time for the climax of the cycle of sin and hope to be reached! Tsc, if my horsemen can prove their worth they will be allowed to exist in the new age, but if they fail once more then they can join the fate of the rest of the failures. Yes, for far too long the arrogance of such filthy vermin have arrogantly defied me because of their hope for the future they desire. But they will never realize that desire, and now it's time to prove once and for all whose destiny is the correct superior one!

"With this Damonus sees Zannacross unleash even more dark energy as the massive golden crystal like structure begins to crack, before rainbow light begin to seep out of it! Damonus gets on guard as he then says,"

What the, what power is that?"

Zannacross just looks manic and diabolical as he then says,"

That Damonus can only be one thing, the Supreme Being itself! As the very fabric of all of existence is unwinding, even the so called one above all can no longer escape facing who truly has the right to be labeled the one true god! "

Damonus is in awe at this as he says,"

So, this Supreme Being truly e, I mean it truly has hid behind the curtain of reality? If its using all of existence as its shield, it must truly fear your wrath my emperor. But soon even, Oh?"

Damonus sees one ray form the Axis of Time blast right in to him before the evolved demon feels energy surging in to him and he says,"

What is this feeling, theses images that are flowing in to me? Wait, I can see it, The never-ending cycle of grief. Infinite ,discord, hatred, desire, from all directions, from everywhere! Graaaaaagh!"

Zannacross merely cackles as this energy flows right in to him as he fires a beam of energy to cause the energy around Damonus to stabilize before he says,"

Settle down Damonus, its merely the very essence of existence itself flowing in to you. Clearly only a being on the level of god can truly contain such power, and only the true supreme master can command it to its ultimate perfect function! And soon, the rightful order of existence shawl be realized! All the illogical gaps that cause such worthless actions will be eradicated, soon all broken beings with no purpose shawl be purged, and soon no one will ever defy the will of Chaos Zannacross Necron again! My spell will allow your body to adjust to your new evolution Damonus so show some spine, it's no fun being a victor with no one to brag to."

Damonus pants hard as his body is crackling with energy before he then says," Once more, I express my unending gratefulness to your charity my master. It's clear now more than ever, only you, and not some arrogant specter of a deity has the right to be the absolute god of existence!"

Zannacross just has his aura explode as the entire region of space, along with most of the remains of the universe begin to crack under his wrath as he says,"

Oh I know I am right Damonus, but now it's time for everyone to see in the entire universe, no, the omni-verse that this is the absolute truth! Everyone will be granted their desire, the perfect death of the cycle that brings there endless despair and confusion! So now let all resistance be crushed once and for all, for the one true dream of all living things to be realized! Heheh, HAHAHAHA!"

With that Zannacross gets even more zealous in his assault on the very heart of existence, but with this we leave the ultimate embodiment of darkness to see how the situation of those who desperately want to stop him are faring! And so with that we now leave this scene to see just what is going on with Ben and so now, it would seem that to say the least, the one chosen by Cosmos to save the universe is majorly sidetracked!

* * *

Much to everyone in the universe's cringe it seems the god of darkness's power is working at full force because currently Ben has not realized that everything he is seeing thinking and feeling is a illusion and is running in to a warehouse next to some ruins without thinking anything is different at all! Currently Ben has just ran in to the building, where he sees several other humans wearing construction gear. He just breaths hard and says,"

Whew, made it on time. I,"

Ben's words are cut short as a whistle blows nearly causing him to jump up before he hears a angry voice then say,"

Damn it Ben, your late! "Ben turns around to see a man in a brown business suit walk up, and it's none other than his dad. Ben shrugs and says,"

Sorry dad, I nearly forgot my lunch today but, it's only a few seconds right?"

Ben's dad rolls his eyes and says,

" Bah, how many times I told you to every second counts, when you're on a schedule? We are suppose to get things ready for the Paradigm group by sunset, I shook the hands of Chairman Alex Rosewater himself! This is my one shot to have my jack of all trades business take off so don't blow it! Once we pull this off everyone will see that we are the place for digging up old junk! And for god sakes look excited, people would kill for this business deal!"

Ben sighs and looks up as he then says,"

Sorry dad, it's hard to get revved up when it's just work.'

This causes his dad to turn beet red before he says,"

Snap out of that funk of yours this instant boy! Work is your life; I told you that you can either expect it or you can suffer forever because that's how life is Ben! Every single person has their place in society, there role to do, and those who don't have one, don't exist! Moaning that you don't like it just makes things more of a pain for everyone, including me! "

Ben looks annoyed and says,"

Sorry I am a downer; I just feel like, sometimes I could be doing something else, somewhere else, and be happier.

"Ben's dad just takes out a hi tech power drill and shoves it in to Ben's hands before he then says,

" There you go, having those god damn dreams again! When are you going to get it boy, there is only what reality is and that's that! You're my son, and that means you work in my business till you take over, till you do the same for your son or die! That's how it is, so are you going to get with the program or do I have to dock your pay?

" Ben looks bitterly at his dad and is about to say something before they both hear a chuckle that leads to,

"Ah don't blow your top uncle Elmer, you know my cuz takes a while to get his drive going on but, when he does we make a killer combo.

" The two then turn and see none other than Max, or at least this propped up realities Max casually holding a giant hammer over his shoulder as he then says,"

Ah there you are Ben, dragging your feet along as usual eh?

" Ben flinch's for a moment before grinning and saying,"

Hey Max, see your ready as always."

Max nods and says," Of course I am, so get ready so we can beat the other teams, today is bonus day remember?

" Ben chuckles and says," Ah that's right, well, I could use the extra cash. All right, let's go, unless you have something else to say dad.

" Ben sees his father grumble before turning around and say,"

Just remember, no slacking off today, we have a time table to keep , a time table god damn it!

"Ben just gets his gear and goes off before he then says," I know all ready, it's not like you rant so much that it is stuck in my head or anything. Let's go Max."

With that the two begin to head to their work spot before Ben looks at the ruins and chuckles as he says,

" Man, its a shame we have no time off, I would love to see just what theses ruins were about. Its suppose to be a major beacon of there socity.

"Max chuckles and says," Its not are job to admire the past Ben, we are getting paid to knock it down for the future so that's what we got to do. Heh, you know Ben, it would be a lot easier if you just got yourself up just a little bit earlier so your dad would lay off.

"Ben shrugs as he then says," I know, it was just, I had those images last night. "

Max snickers and says," Man, again? You should have a doctor check it out, it might be one of those dreams I hard Sam talk about a week ago.

" Ben looks melancholy as he then says,"

Whatever it was Max, it felt nice. It was stronger than the last times, I could see these people, these odd but cool looking people. We were hanging out, even going on a adventure and I think they were my friends. There, was even this pretty brown haired girl that was like an angel."

Max just laughs and pats Ben on the back before he then says,"

Oh man, don't tell Olette or I have the feeling your first date with her is going to be the last! It took you this long to get a date, don't blow it over things that don't exist. Seriously Ben, there is no point to theses dreams of yours, not like the will do anything but make you feel confused. After all, you know that there is no point in anyone ever thinking otherwise, nothing ever changes.

" Ben looks dismayed as he then says," I know, but, don't you ever wonder if your life can be something else, something better Max? These images, I keep feeling, like they were almost real. The way things are, it just does not feel right."

Max looks annoyed and says,"

Easy there cuz, I know you have been unhappy with work these days but, unless you want to take a dirt nap that ends forever you might as well just find out how to deal with it because, that's how life is. You should know everyone in this world, and every other has their place, and those that can't be happy with their role in society just go nuts till one way or another. I might have a beef from time to time with how things are as well Ben but, there is no point fighting are destiny right? Some times there may be things we don't find are right, but what are we going to do? That's it, there is a not a thing, right or wrong in the end all that matters is surviving it because that's all people like us can do. I mean, do you know a single person in history that has ever changed from who they were suppose to be? "

" Ben looks disenchanted before he looks up and says,"

I guess you're right; existence is just living what you were made to do or failing to pieces. I guess, there is no use thinking about it."

Max casually punch's Ben in the shoulder as he then says,"

Don't worry, if your still feeling uneasy ill just pound the confusion out of you in are sparing session tonight. Come on, just take it out on are job for now."

With that Ben and Max stop in front of a bolder before Ben nods and takes his drill in to the rock and starts fulfilling his job. Ben pauses to put on energy goggles and a helmet before he then says,"

I wonder if anyone else has felt this way, that their lives should be different?

"Max just grins as he clench's his fist and punch's the rock hard enough to crack it open like a walnut,"

I would not doubt it, but it does not really matter. No matter how many people feel like life is left hanging, whatever they feel does not really matter when all there is to do is get what you can or get nothing. Still, even if we can't change were we are, at least we can change a bit about making where we are more bearable. "

Ben raises a eyebrow as he sees Max all ready moving to the next rock in the quarry ,"

Max, what are you talking about?"

Max kicks away another rock before a diamond is underneath it. Max grins and picks it up before turning to Ben."

We may never be able to rise to the level of those that call the shots, but if we play are cards right we can still have things a little bit better for us you hear? Theses diamonds are what the Paradigm group really wants Ben; they are worth quite a hefty price tag. So, if one is buried in rubble or not found, I am sure even people like them will just see it as a miscalculation, you hear?"

Ben looks troubled as he then says,"

I don't know Max, that's, stealing right?"

Max snorts and says,"

It's not so much white or black, it's a shade of grey cuz. They don't really need this, its are secret bonus understand? Look, you wanted to change your destiny, well this is as good as we are going to get it so, stick with your mentor all right?

" Ben sighs and grins before saying,"

Sure Max, no matter what we stick together." With that Max grins and says," I knew I could count on my number one student! Oh, one of the managers is coming, look casual."

With that Ben sighs as he goes back to drilling before he ponders just what his choices really are,"

Well, I guess Max is right, even if it's risky; it's at least some way to change my destiny. Damn it, if there was only another way, this just, feels so wrong. I, can't be the only one that feels there is a way to change it, right?

" With that Ben goes on to perform his mundane task, little does he know that those figments of what he thought were his imagination were far more real then he believes in his current state, and since Ben's current actions are rather monotonous we leave him for now to see if any of his allies are having better luck, and to start off we turn to the person that is the closest to him, Lacus!

* * *

As we turn to her it seems that her restructured reality prison is much more fulfilling to her, because at the moment she is in a place where countless people are cheering her on! As we turn to her Lacus is wearing a royal but fashionable blue and purple battle armor with a cape, behind her are dozens of defeated robots and demonic knights and dragons, and at the moment a anchorwomen has just gotten everything ready before she points her microphone at Lacus and says,

" Miss Raystar, you just saved Corneria from complete doom at the hands of the wicked witch Queen Beryl and insured peace for some time, what are you going to do now?"

Lacus winks and pushes some hair back before she says," Oh, well it's kind of late; I think I will have some dinner. It's the big ball after all."

The anchorwomen giggles and says,"

Of course, even the champion of the universe should not be denied her time to shine at the dance scène! I am sure you look stunning; you have a gift for being fabulous in nearly anything! And to think you

managed the time to pull it off while fighting the forces of evil and being the envoy of peace between worlds!

"Lacus giggles and says,"

Oh, I have a little help that's all. I am just glad that I am able to make so many people happy and safe with my skills."

With that countless people cheer Lacus and several men and children in the area shout that they love her before she winks and says,"

Thank you everyone, I love you as well. Sadly, I should get going now, I would hate to make the people I was supposed to meet wait long. Take care everyone! With that Lacus flies off in to the sky and takes off, with more cheers and screams breaking out till she is just a flash of light. The anchorwomen laughs and says,"

That's Lacus Raystar for you everyone, graceful, powerful, gorgeous and more! It's no wonder she is the most beloved women in just about the entire universe! I bet just about every man in this crowd would wish to be the apple of her eye for even five minutes! Let's see, what would you do to be by her side good sir? Hey don't shove you will all get a, AHH!

" With that about five different men all shout just what they would do to get her attention but, that's not very important, the true scene of value is Lacus now flying in to her private room in the central tower of her castle, where this reality's boyfriend, a man in royal black and blue armor with black hair named Prince Darin casually sits on her bed. As she enters he grins and gets up before saying,

" Ah, right on time darling, did you have any trouble?

" Lacus blushes as she then says," Well, one of the monsters nearly killed a bystander but, I managed to heal the girl in time.

"Darrin then takes a rose and puts it in her hair before saying," I knew you could do it Lacus, anything that you set your mind to, becomes reality. I am lucky to have such a wondrous lady be in love with me."

Lacus blushes as she looks at the prince right in the eyes and says,"

Well, we have been with each other since I could remember anything Darrin, I can't even image what life would be like without you. "

Darrin puts Lacus in to his arms and says,"

Don't worry about something silly like that, are true love will not be torn apart by anything. Come, this entire night is to reward you for everything you have done, and we have some time. We might as well enjoy it."

Darrin goes to kiss Lacus and puts his arms down her back playfully . Lacus at first is ready to kiss back, till all of a sudden the image of Ben flashes in to her mind and she steps back before saying,"

What, who was that?"

Darrin looks confused as he looks around and says," What, is it Lacus? I don't see anything.

" Lacus looks up and smiles as she says,"

It's nothing Darrin, I, think I just had a long day. I hope you don't mind if we wait till latter to, have our own personal fun time do you? There is still so many things to do."

Darrin looks oddly at her for a moment before he shrugs and says,"

If its want the lady wants, then ill grant your wish mom ami.

Don't worry, it's not like we won't have plenty more time together. I'll just talk about are upcoming wedding with father and let you get ready. See you at the ball Lacus.

" Darrin blows a kiss and walks out of the chamber and once he is gone Lacus puts her hands on her sides and looks at the moon."

Everything has been wonderful lately, and yet, theses images keep coming back. The oddest thing is, they are not even bad images. That brown haired man with the blue eyes, his smile seemed so loving. The others that flashed by in those dreams seemed nice to, I wonder who they were? Well, they are just images after all; time to go have some real fun."

With this Lacus hurries up to get ready for all of the people that adore her, still not realizing that not one of those people are real.

However, as Lacus goes on to struggle to figure out the true value of the thoughts buzzing in her head we turn to another one of Ben's friends who is going through the same circumstances, and that would be Doug!

* * *

Like Lacus, Doug's rewritten reality seems to be suiting him well, since he has found himself the boss of a group of bounty hunters! At the moment Doug is munching on pizza with his feet casually laid out on his desk. At the moment Aqua, who in this reality seems to be his partner and two other women, the short haired black women being Meryl Stryfe and the long haired brown women Milly Thompson all walk up before Aqua sighs and says

," Don't look like your nearly asleep Doug, the Outlaw Star has just landed in the docking bay and Gene is ready to talk about his new contract. He is being picky about his wages, if you're not careful we could lose him."

Doug chuckles and tips the cowboy hat on his head back,"

It's all good Aqua, Gene Starwind is a reasonable kind of guy so I know we can haggle something swell. But, even if that's not to be its no biggie, things always balance out for me. Anything else going on lately?"

The other secretary Milly giggles and says,"

That Vash the Stampede broke out of the police shuttle again, and now his bounty has gone up to sixty billion Gil. Spike Spegel the Sliver Sable, Boba Fett the Huntress and Wolfwood are all ready after him.

"Doug just laughs and says," Is that so? Heh, that Vash is nearly as sly as me; I might have to catch him myself.'

Aqua looks annoyed as she then says,"

Oh come on Doug; can't you be serious at least some of the time? If you don't everything will fall out of your hands before you even notice it!"

Doug laughs and stands up before he says,"

Take it easy Aqua, the Zodiac Pinion is a bird that fly's free and fast.

It's simple; we go after who pays the big bucks, end of story. No need for drama or opinions in this business, just who can get the target the quickest to my ship's holding cells. Since I am in charge of the most successful bounty hunter organization in the galaxy, I would say that things have a rather tight grip on things eh? After all, you were so impressed with how smoothly I get things done it's what inspired you to be my number one associate am I right "Money penny"?

" Aqua sighs as she sits on the desk and smiles,"

That's true, I am just saying, despite how far we come Doug if you get to at ease with things it's easy to get sloppy."

Doug just laughs out loud and puts his arm around Aqua before he then says,"

Man you must have had a long day Aqua, I been taking it easy since I started this gig. Life is not going to change no matter how much you stress over things girl, so just take the ride with all the bumps and enjoy the thrill! "

Aqua rolls her eyes and says,"

Well, I guess you do have a sharp eye behind those cloudy sunglasses. Well, everything does seem to be more or less, Ah!

" All of a sudden the spaceship rocks hard as a distant explosion is heard and alarms go off! As the room turns red a computerized voice then says,"

Warning, warning! Prison cell malfunction in block ten! "

Meryl looks at her palm computer as she looks panicked and says,"

Doug, it's horrible all of the captives busted free somehow! Legato, Vicious, Hazako, Baron Zemo and Knives are all attacking the guards!

"Aqua looks pale as she then says,"

No, the leaders of the Anten Seven, the Hydras, the Gung-Ho Guns, and the Red Dragons are all breaking out at once? Could this have been a planned assault?

" Doug jumps up and cracks his knuckles before saying,"

Frankly I don't give a damn, I am not letting my pay checks get away when I was about to by a new upgrade to the hyper drive!

"Milly looks reassured and says,"

That's our boss, ready to charge in to battle against some of the worst criminals all grouped together! It's almost like you enjoy this.'

Doug shrugs and says," What can I say Milly? I am a man of action. Even if it's risky, living is not worth squat when it's no risk and no thrills. Besides, not like any of those jokers can stop me. So, let's rock!

" Aqua grins and says,"

Lead the way boss. I trust you to make the right choice. "

Doug struts forward and says,"

Well, my eye is always on the ball Aqua. I admit, I do have a knack for picking the right choices. Heh, it seems that my life has been one lucky dice roll after the other. Well, guess I was just born lucky, sometimes I wonder if lady luck was my real mother since it almost seems too good to be true at times. Well, they say luck has to run out some times. Still, lately I almost feel like my dice has been fixed. Whatever, when that's how things are, no need to think about it.

"Doug sees an explosion in front of him and looks excited as he says,"

After all, much more exciting things to act on at the moment. All right punks, you want to party? Let's dance!"

Doug slams his desk to get it to play the main theme song of Devil May Cry three before he dashes in to the fight brewing in front of him with every effort of trying to get the buzzing thoughts that is his true life to get out of his head. Little does Doug know that someone else is having the same situation as him, and its none other than Ezan!

* * *

As we now shift over to Ben's very stubborn rival it seems that like Doug the super elite warrior has found himself in the middle of a battleground in front of a giant castle. Surrounding Ezan are countless warriors and fighters, despite all of their different shapes and sizes they share a common bound, and that is that they were all beaten soundly by Ezan! The sliver haired warrior has just blocked the incoming Ginryu Kanata from his current attackers the black haired samurai Kurogane,

as two more foes behind him, the large and wild swordsmen with a eye path named Kenpachi Zaraki ,

a swordsmen with long white hair and a fancy outfit named Sesshomaru, a red and black armored space knight with the code name Tekkoman Saber, and a three eyed swords man named Hiei are coming at him ready to strike as he blocks.

However, Ezan shows such tactics are worthless to him as he warps right behind Kenpachi and slashes him across the back and zaps him with lightning to take him down.

He then goes on to parry incoming attacks from Saber Hiei and Kurogane and has his energy surge in to his blade before he unleashes a powerful light speed dash slash that and shatters both the blades of his foes and causes them to fall in defeat. An instant later another opponent , the large gray skinned brawler Draaga prepares to try and smash his face in!

However Ezan swiftly catch's the fist and lifts Draaga up in the air before he grins right at the opponent and says,"

When will you fools at last expect your place? Light Divider!"

With that he unleashes a powerful purple energy blast from his palm that blows Draaga right out of the planet! With that Ezan sees the defeated warriors around him struggle to get up before Ezan then says,

" You can come at me again and again, but the result will always be the same conclusions as a monkey trying to grasp the moon. "With that there is uproar of cheers as a man observing this battle, a man in purple armor with yellow skin and red eyes named Mongul laughs and says,"

See ladies and gentlemen, the legend burns brightly! Despite warriors coming from all corners of the entire universe not a single one of them as managed to even land a single blow on him! Yes, without a doubt today has proven that there is no stronger being then Ezan Kaiba in all of War-World, and anywhere else in existence!

"Ezan just closes his eyes and chuckles as he then says,"

Well, glad everyone can see the truth is undeniable, it was my destiny to be the best and that destiny will not be changed by anyone."

Mongul grins before he puts his hands behind his back and gather energy,

" True Ezan, enjoy being the best , and have the pride of what such a being can only have!"

With that Mongul instantly unleashes a red energy blast to try and fry Ezan with his back turned before Ezan causally thrusts the Nu Epyon behind him to absorb the blast! Ezan turns around to glare at the shocked being before he says,"

Did you truly think I was not on to your act Mongul? I knew from the start you were just gathering anyone who had the power to challenge you to try and set them up so you could dispose of them. Too bad for you, just like everyone else, you underestimated me and that will be your final mistake! Backlash Mirror Force,

"Mongul freaks out and says,"

Damn you Ezan, will get you next time! Huh, no!"

Mongul at once jumps down to his personal hover chair to try and warp away, only to shrink in terror as Ezan is all ready in front of him! The warrior forms a cold grin as he then says," Flare!"

with that Ezan unleashes a massive energy blast that destroys Mongul, and a wide chunk of the stadium in one shot and as fire bursts out from the crater he made Ezan calmly puts the sword away as he then says,"

There is no next time for scum such as you. Those who disturb the peace must face there justice. And all who cross my path will face that justice with absolute ruthless force. People of this world, you no longer have to fear for your life. The reign of Mongul has come to a swift end and anyone who wants to fallow in his path will do so shortly."

With that the native military all go in to retreat before a voice chuckles and says,"

Well done my champion, a stunning performance as always."

Ezan turns around and sees an slim but strong looking women with green hair carrying a giant gun in one arm and a giant blade in another before he then says,

" Oh, you just caught up now Juila? "

The red haired women shrugs and says,

" It seems Mongul was counting on us being taken down from the start, he sent his whole fleet to deal with me. Too bad he did not realize just who he was messing with."

Ezan chuckles and says,"

Indeed, after all why else would the ultimate warrior have a wife tag along with him unless she was strong enough to be near his presence?"

Julia grins and says," What can I say Ezan; expect there are a lot of idiots out there? Oh well, after today, everyone has seen your strength, are power. Good job Ezan, you got it all wrapped up faster than I expected."

With that Julia kisses Ezan on the lips before Ezan says,"

Well, it's not like any of them were any challenge to me."

Julia giggles and says," Did you have any fun at all today?"

Ezan turns around and sees some of the beaten fighters trying to get up only to fall before he closes his eyes and says,

" There were a few ones that had a few tricks, but it only delayed fate for so long."

Julia nods and responds with,"

That's right, after all, you can't expect to topple perfection can you? Well, let's wrap things up and go back home, your father and mother want to throw a party for your birthday. Think you can remain off the battle ring long enough to be polite?

" Ezan is about to respond before he sees the image of Aeris flicker around Julia and has a pained expression form, causing Julia to look troubled and she says,

" What happened, is something the matter Ezan?"

Ezan flinches as he looks around and says," It's nothing, just a bunch of obscure images brought together. These images were those of warriors, they looked powerful and confident but they are beings that I have no memory of.

" Julia grins and says," You think some guy is trying to send you a message? Well, he must be some coward if he has to try and confuse you by trying to get in to your head. Don't even give it a second thought Ezan, any trash that does not know there place will know it soon enough. No matter what they do, no one can overcome your might my lovely champion."

Ezan smirks with confidence as he says,' Yes, such meager things could not pause me, I just wish I could pinpoint the location of this disturbance to end such pains. "

Julia raises an eyebrow as she then says,"

Oh, I never seen you be so found of chasing phantoms." Ezan turns around and looks up in to the stars before he says,"

It's nothing of the sort; I am merely seeking my next battle, one that would be able to push my skills even further. Anyone who would dare to not be scared to face me, must be quite the fool indeed. But, there is no one left in this world that can challenge me, let's go on and go to the party Julia and with any luck there will be at least some part of it that manages to amuse me.

"Julia snaps her fingers to have a starship descend before she then says,"

As you wish." With this the two are about to move out before Ezan looks at his hands and thinks," _Odd, even though everything is fine, something feels, distorted. Well, whatever this distortion is, I'll fight till it goes away_. _After all, that's solved everything so far._ "

With that Ezan proceeds to prepare to go on to what he thinks is his home, but for now we leave Ezan and see how the warrior that is his true equal if not more is faring, and it seems as we return to Ben's stale and grim rearranged life that it clearly could be better.

* * *

For it seems that since we last checked up on Ben and that realities Max the situation is that the group Ben's dad was working for had found out about Max's little idea at getting a bonus and were not too keen on it! And currently Ben is seeing just how not keen his former employers were as Ben sees that dozens of employers of the Paradigm corporation, or more like soldiers are all aiming high powered plasma cannons at him and his cousin as the leader of the Paradigm group, a man in a white business suit with decaying black hair, Alex Rosewater himself lands his hover craft right above Ben and Max looking furious as he then says,

" Well, what do we have here? A bunch of stupid little dogs, dare mistake the priority of their master?"

Max is at once begging on his knees as he then says,"

Wait , you got a mistake, you got it all wrong Mister Rosewater!

"Rosewater forms a smug grin as he says,

" Do I boy? Because it looks to me like my cameras spotted you two picking up diamonds you were suppose to dig out of theses ruins for me and foolishly think you could take them for your selves! I knew I was being cheap when I hired that clown Auro to get things ready faster around here but I did not think you were stupid enough to think you could swindle me!

"Max chuckles tensely and says,"

Come on, just hear me out! You see, some of these gems looked special, er, different! They could have been dangerous , we wanted to make sure they were safe before we gave them to you, honest!"

Rosewater does not look amused as he narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh please, that's the best lie you can manage boy? True the gems here can harass energy, but they are all are harmless unless that energy is harness by machines, by MY machines! Besides, if you were being so thoughtful, just how can you explain the giant golden chest behind you?"

Max turns around and sees the golden treasure chest behind him before he shrugs and says,

" That's obvious, traps and all that."

Rosewater snickers and says," I had enough of this, your through! No one makes a fool out of me and lives boys, die knowing you were idiots for being so greedy!"

Max at once starts bowing as he then says," Wait, hold on! This is a mistake Rosewater, your throwing away a fortune here!

"He then presses the shocked Ben to the ground with him as he eyes his cousin and says,"

What are you doing Ben, trying to die? Snap out of it and do some groveling all ready! Now is no time for pride man, just do whatever you have to so we can survive this!"

Ben looks dismayed at this and says,"

No, wait, this has to be a mistake, and there is no reason it has to end like this! "

Rosewater chuckles and says," Of course it is going to end like this my dear boy, after all you two are clearly a bunch of maverick scoundrels who don't know there place! Everyone in this existence has their roles to fulfill, and those who cannot go through with what they are suppose to do are nothing but worthless trash! I am one of the elite of society, and you two are disposable replaceable scrubs that can be disposed without a second thought! You two are clearly tainted with not knowing how to function as you should be, no matter what you say now it's hopeless for both of you!

" Ben looks annoyed as he clutch's his fist and says," But why, why are we condemned just for wanting something more then we have! Why, do we have to suffer and not get a chance to be what we want?"

Rosewater looks annoyed as he then says," You truly are a crazed one eh boy? It does not matter what you want, or what anyone wants! If your weak then that's the reality of life, you can expect it or die!

" Ben starts getting angry as he then says,"

No, there has to be more, then just being a cog in a wheel that you don't even want to belong in!

" Rosewater just forms a wide grin and says,"

You know what punk? For being such a loon, I'll make your death one to remember! Time for the Adjustment Burro to get to work. Come forth, Big Fau, Amazo and Ultron!"

With that a vibration is heard before a massive metal behemoth lands on the ground behind Rosewater and Ben looks up to see a building sized red robot with a pair of large piston like fists! As two smaller robots land besides the CEO of Paradigm Rosewater looks devious and says,"

Now, time to remove some broken cogs that don't know how to move with the rest of the program! You two will die in the most painful way possible, as a reminder to all who don't fallow the program just what is in store for them! But, I won't be so rude that I won't allow you to have any last words. Just make them good."

Ben looks dismayed as he then says," No, it can't end like this, can it? After all I lived through, it was all just to die like this, as a nobody? There has to be something I can do, I don't want to die like this!

" Max then gulps and says," Well, unless you found a really shinny gem there is nothing someone like you can do Ben. Face it, we got careless."

Ben sees the Big Fau and the other robots all aim right for Ben and as the ground shakes with each step that the red MegaDues robot makes Ben looks at his own hands and says,"

Is, this really all I can do? Is this, all my life can be?" He gets an answer in form of a confident chuckle before he says,"

Did you forget what I taught you all ready Ben? Its only over, if you deiced that's all you can do or not!"

Ben is shocked and turns around to see another man standing on top of the treasure chest, and he is shocked to see its Max, because its none other than his real cousin, casually slouching over with his large sword over his shoulder! Ben looks confused as he sees the other Max still begging before he then says,"

What the, Max, why is there two of you now?"

The real Max chuckles as he then says,"

What the hell are you talking about Ben, there is only one Max Bruder!

What kind of lame joke is this? Did you lose your sword and your mine by falling off a cliff? I mean, I hear this noise and walk around only to find this and it's a REAL drag! What you think you're doing listing to theses jokers anyway Ben, don't you have more important things you have to do?"

Ben looks confused as he then says,"

What are you talking about, what else would someone like me have to do? This, is all I have ever done in my life, and the only things someone like me could do. I mean, I don't even know you, who are you?

" Max rolls his eyes and says,"

Man, I don't know how you could have gotten hit hard enough to by that crap but its making me sick so its ending now. You really don't remember me? Who the hell do you think I am? And more importantly, who the hell do you think you really are? Don't tell me this is what you want to be cousin, because it does not suite you very well. "

Ben looks even more pained as he then says,"

Of course this is not what I want my life to be but, there is nothing else that I could, huh? GUH!"

Ben finds himself getting a very fast jab to the face that sends him hard to the ground before he widens his eyes and looks up to see Max grinning before the man says,"

That's only what quitters say Ben, I KNOW you know better than that! No matter what the situation is its still your future to grasp!

"Ben holds his head as more memories of his true life come flooding in as he then says,"

Damn it, all of these dreams, they feel so real. What, what is the truth?"

Max shrugs and looks at the impostor before rolling his eyes and saying," That's your call Ben, because in the end you're the only one that can chose the path you want to walk down yourself, and define the reality of the universe as you see it. "

With that the fake Max at once jumps up in front of the real one and says,

" Hey buddy, you look tough, you think you can help us out? I know it's a bit messy but we can pay you back! Come on, everyone has their price, right Ben? After all, we are the best at giving people what they want right?

" Ben sees the fake Max putting his arm around him before Ben tightens his fist and says," Get the hell off me, you damn dirty fool! Don't think you know what I am clown! "

Ben instantly punch's the fake Max with all of his might to send him flying out of the area before Rosewater looks amused and says

," Well, I don't know what kind of show you idiots are trying to pull but it won't change your fate! Struggle all you want but no one beats me! Crush him Big Fau!"

With that the robot at once goes to smash Ben with its giant fist, only for Ben to casually catch that fist! Rosewater and the others are horrified to see Ben crush the metal fist in his hand as he glares at his oppressors and says," My will is the will that will cut through the heavens itself, to grasp my dreams and make them a reality! I won't let scum like you, define who I am!"

With that Ben unleashes a surge of power as he tears the robot's arm off before his eyes widen and the flashes of his true life play through his mind before he says,"

That's right, this life, I don't' care if it's what I am suppose to be, I reject it for the true life that I desire, for the justice I know I deserve! I won't give up, no matter what!"

With that his golden aura gets even more intense before the Divine Mugen Nova then blasts right out of the treasure chest behind him! Max grins as he sees the guards , Rosewater, Ultron Amazo and everyone else get blown away before he says,"

Now that's more like it Ben, way to keep it stylish. Glad to see no damn illusion is going to be the end of everything."

Ben quickly grabs his sword and grins before turning to Max and saying,"

Thanks for waking me up before it was too late Max. Is, that really you?"

Max shrugs and says,

" Beats me. I don't feel like some damn figment of anyone's imagination that's for sure. I felt your energy blazing strongly for a while now; maybe that's what woke me up. Zannacross has created some crazy world after all; the rules of life and death seem to be out of wack. But, no matter what I know what is real, and I know my cousin when I see it. All though, seems you got some crazy hair gel since I last saw you.

" Ben chuckles and says," Oh right, guess my full power is pretty crazy. But, it's allowed me to get what I needed to do done, including avenging you.

" Max looks proud as he walks up and says," I know, I was watching every second of how things went down with Brad. You did damn well Ben, you made me proud all right."

Ben struggles to keep a strong front as he smiles and says,"

Max, thanks. I, wish I had more time. There is still so much I wanted to say. "

Max grins as he sees the sky glowing purple above them before he then says,

" You don't have to say anything to me Ben, the small stuff can come later but right now you have people that depend on you, hell the entire universe is counting on you. Just fight with the honor and pride of a true warrior and show Zannacross and the rest of his flunkies what the true spirit of humanity is! Oh yah and if you have some time there was this mustached demon that was getting on my nerves when we were fighting in heaven. I could have shut up his smug trap soon enough if Zannacross did not be all cheap and played the god card."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Don't worry, if you're talking about that demon lord Zandoris then I think everyone took care of him and the other demon lords. "

Max nods and says," I see. You got strong allies Ben, don't lose them and most of all don't lose Lacus."

Ben nods and responds with,"

Don't worry, after everything I won't let any more of my friends die. So, time to end this nightmare for everyone.

" Max nods and salutes Ben before he says,"

Good luck Ben. I would love to help you but I don't even know where I really am. Zannacross froze all of the people of heaven with his power. But, if there was only some way we could break free."

Ben has his energy flare up before he says,"

Don't worry, I'll find a way to correct all of this. I am not saying good bye, one way or another I will find a way for us to meet again Max.

" Max pats Ben on the shoulder and says,"

Don't worry about that, no matter what a part of me is always within you, nagging you to keep your act together. "

Ben nods and says," Got it. All right, hero time." With that Ben has the Divine Mugen Nova shine with golden light before he thrusts it in to the air and as a explosion of holy energy shines across the entire area!

* * *

This light is so powerful and massive that it even breaks in to the prisons of alternate reality that are trapping the others! Lacus is one that is seeing it just as she is dancing with Darrin in the ball dedicated to her. Gazing at this light outside the window she pauses and as Darrin sees her eyes widen with shock he says,"

Lacus my queen, what is the matter?"

Lacus looks calm and slowly walks to the light as she then says,"

Oh, it's just that I can feel someone calling me. This feeling is so warm, and so kind."

Darrin raises an eyebrow and chuckles as he says," Well, that's interesting but I promise you no one loves you as dearly as I do Lacus Raystar. Besides, I see nothing. Are you sure you are all right? Have you felt this feeling before?

" Lacus keeps walking up and saying," No, I can't say I truly remember this feeling. But, still I feel as if it's something I have been searching for all of my life."

Darrin looks troubled as he goes in front of Lacus and says,"

What, I never heard of this before. Lacus, what could you be missing? Have I not been at your side for every desire you could have? Has your life not been one of happiness and love?"

Lacus looks around and sees all of the people around her looking happy before she smiles and says,

" Oh Darrin, you have been the perfect prince charming to me. In fact, everything in my life is as good as it could have been. I only know what suffering is because of the tales of others lives, it's as perfect as one could be. But, I guess something's I wonder if I am even really in a real, oh?"

Lacus sees the light get larger before all of a sudden memories' of her true life, many of them involving times with Ben flash by her head. This causes her to widen her eyes in shock as she at last remembers who she truly is and says,"

Ben!" She nearly falls to the ground and catch's herself on the railing besides her before Darrin and many others get around her. This realities version of her mother then says,"

Lacus my dear, is everything all right?"

Lacus chuckles weakly and says,"

Oh yes, everything is fine mom. Zannacross, that was rather cruel of you, cruel and clever. Nice try, but even if everything is wonderful, it still means nothing if it's all just a rigged existence. Time I return to where I truly belong and make reality just as wonderful. "

Darrin is troubled as he sees Lacus get back on her feet,

" Lacus, what is this? Why are you talking nonsense all of a sudden?"

Lacus kisses Darrin 's hand and says,

" Thanks for the wonderful time Darrin, but sadly despite how loving your kisses were it still can't match his passion. Maybe it's because of all the pent up longing but even after this I know who I truly love most of all. So, I think it's time I return to him.

" Lacus then walks up the stairs and looks at the giant statue of her before she takes a deep breath and quickly punch's it, and pulls the Imperia Golden Crystal out of it! She holds it firmly to her chest as she sees the light in the sky getting brighter before she glows with energy.

" I am coming Ben, no matter what Zannacross tries he is not stopping us. Its time, for me to be worthy of being this happy.

"With this Lacus at once has her aura explode, causing the dream world around her to shatter in to a empty white dimension. Without even flinching she flies to the light to answer the call of her true lover.

* * *

Meanwhile some of the others are starting to break through the illusions that are trying to bind them. At the moment Doug has just unleashed a surge of pure will power to break out of the force grip being sent his way by his foe the blue haired Legato before he dashes at his foe and punch's him hard to send him flying through the wall!

He then blocks a incoming sword slash from the vicious white haired foe named, er, Vicious before catching the Kanata in his right hand and smashing it with his knee before wagging his finger and head butting Vicious hard enough to render him unconscious! Another escaped prisoner Knives tries to fry Doug with the built in energy cannon in his right arm but as he fires the powerful blast Aqua jumps in front of Doug and casts a reflect barrier to bounce the shot back and blow the hostile away! Doug sees this and grins before saying, "

Thanks babe that will show what happens when you try to be a wise guy to me. Well, looks like we rounded up all the idiots around here and got them to settle down. Lock them up girls and then we can go out to eat. It's all on me tonight! "

As Milly and many of the others cheer out in joy Aqua chuckles and goes over to Doug and says,"

Well Doug, looks like things turned out fine again. Guess I should have not worried, you're like a walking good luck charm.'

Doug cracks his fingers and says,

" What can I say Aqua? It's just magic, no use fighting a good thing. Come on, let's go to, huh?"

With this Doug then sees the golden light from outside the spaceship and he raises an eyebrow as the noise of his true memories starts flowing in to him. He then starts to realize what is going on as Aqua then says,"

So Doug, after dinner you want to have some personal fun? I think after working this hard the boss deserves a fun bonus.

" Doug raises a eyebrow and whistles ," God damn, you really are in a good mood if you're willing to play that tune dame."

Aqua winks and puts her arms around Doug," Well, what can I say, expect that I can't resist that charm of yours."

Doug narrows his eyes and says," Well, looks like everything really is just as I want it. Well, almost. Too bad want I want is the real full package, work included."

With that he softly takes the blue haired girls arms off him before saying,"

Sorry girl, I got another party to crash. We will have to save this dance for another time. "

Doug then walks in to the direction of the light and Aqua looks puzzled and says,"

What, is this? Where are you going Doug?"

Doug tips his hat and says," There was a chick that reminded me of you a while back, time to clear a few things up. It's a damn shame, this deal does seem to rock hard. Oh well, I'll just make this how things are going to be when the mother of all dramas are over! Later!" With that Doug dashes in to the direction of the golden light before he then says,"

I knew something was wrong but still, thanks for making things clear Ben! Let's go buddy, and end this once and for all!"

With this Doug to leaves to escape this illusion, but with that we now leave him to see someone who is having difficulty expecting what is the true reality, and that would be Ezan!

* * *

Since we last left Ben's rival the recently dead Enji has been prepared to get a medal from his father labeling him the strongest and best warrior there ever was. However, just as Ezan was about to grasp the medal form the false Ansem the golden light in the sky appears.

Ezan has his eyes twitch at this as he says," What, what is this calling, this nagging sensation? If you want to fight, then come out all ready!"

Julia sees this and looks troubled as she goes in front of the sliver haired man's eyes,"

Ezan, what is this? Is it those images again?" Ezan looks amused and says,"

Someone is being very stubborn, they must truly seek to know just what my wrath is.

"Julia crosses her arms and says," Well then, the fool will learn soon enough. Like I said Ezan, no matter what, you're the best at what you do, no one will ever be able to beat you.

Ezan nods and says," Yes, no one can ever surpass me. It's been made clear that no matter what, I have always overcame the odds. But, sometimes it seems destiny was written just for me. But, what else could it mean?"

Julia shrugs and says,"

Why does it matter my love? If destiny was written for you it means your live was meant to be a victorious one. There is no use denying it.

"Ezan looks at the medal in his hands before he then says,"

That's right, what is there for me to argue? Unless, the battles I won were nothing but, ugh!"

With that Ezan winces once more as he then has more memories of his real reality flash in to his mind, and his many battles, including his fights with Ben, his clashes with Kira, Garma, Sephiroth, and all the other battles up to his recent fight with Dahak flash by leading up to the image of Aeris smiling with him. Ezan widens his eyes and gets angry as he crushes the medal and says,"

No, I won't expect anything but true, absolute victory! I won't be content with anything but the true victory. "

Ansem sees this and says," My son, what is the matter? "

Ezan at once turns around and walks down the stage everyone is on before his mother Namine runs up and says," Son, please stay while, for your mother at least?"

Ezan cringes before bitterly chuckling and saying,"

If you were my real mother maybe I would honor that request, but I don't take orders from fabrications. Sorry, but I have no more time to stand around here. I am off to complete my true ultimate battle."

Julia looks upset as she then says,"

What the hell happened to you Ezan? Someone smash you when your back was turned?"

Ezan turns around and looks amused as he then says,

" Don't worry about it Julia, it won't matter much to you soon enough anyway. Nice try, but sometimes the ultimate partner is indeed the person that is the light to your shadow. I think I had just about enough of this.

" Ezan sees the entire area around him begin to become unstable before he chuckles and grips the Nu Epyon tightly.

" Zannacross, ill teach you to mock my pride. It may be my desire to be the best but I can't deny the facts any more. And the facts are sadly that for now Ben Auro is the better warrior. Yes, if it was not for his strength, none of us would be here right now. I admit, when we first met the thought did not even cross my mind that someone like him could ever be my equal if not more. But, his stubbornness forced me to change my thoughts.

Despite just being a normal human with the combination of the strength of the Star Sword and his sheer determination he managed to rise from a rookie nobody to a true elite warrior. Cosmos the angels and all the others that aided him indeed allowed him to rise in power far faster than most people could ever do in his lifetime but I won't deny him that it was his drive to reach his ultimate level that made sure there efforts were not in vain. At first, I thought it was merely because he was the one chosen to be the savior that he was so skilled but he quickly proved me wrong on that.

Later on I thought it was because he had dreams and loved ones to fight for that he was able to gain such power. But, even as I found myself with my own dreams and my own cherished things to protect that still was not the answer, not entirely. No, while we both cannot expect failure, you don't want to fail for more then not wanting to fail a task. You don't want to fail because you don't want to have reached your limit as a fighter, as a person.

You seek to keep improving yourself, to go past what the par of perfection is on your fighting style, and yourself. I give you credit Ben Auro, you keep setting the bar just when I think I surpassed it and despite your flaws between your clever tactics , willpower and creativity make you able to handle nearly any opponent. But, your strongest weapon may have been your heart, and your ability to covert others to your side. It worked with me, Lacus and many others in this war. After all, a great warrior is not great just for his own power but how he inspires others, and he has managed to pull that off. As things stand now, my hat is off to you Ben Auro, you're the best. Heh, for now anyway, I have no intention of letting you stand above me forever though. And, to insure that time where I truly surpass you it's time to stop wasting time lamenting and go see this mission through to its only excusable conclusion.

Chaos Zannacross Necron, god of darkness or not you will be defeated!

"With this the warrior has his energy surge before the illusion of a reality shatters around him and he flies right for the light in the sky! As Ezan breaks out of his dimensional prison and goes to answer his friends call many others at the same time also are able to see the light.

* * *

James was in a world where he was able to learn everything when he heard the call; while Master Myers was in a world where both of his sons and his wife were all alive and the Enji Knights were seeing all the peaceful worlds work together.

Some others are Cloud living in Nibelheim peacefully with Tifa as a part of a reformed SOLDIER program alongside Aeris, Zack, Angel his mother and others.

Megaman, X, Zero Axl and Protoman are all living in Doctor Light's envisioned world where robots and mortals coexist in peace, and Luigi was living in a world where everyone saw him as the greatest hero and Mario was his side kick. Samus is living as a police officer with her parents alongside the Chozo, Anthony, Adam and more friends.

Axel was living with his friends and family, as was Link, Squall, Lloyd, Sonic, and many of the other hero's.

Even Bowser and Robotnik were finding themselves in dream worlds as Bower was ruling the Mushroom Kingdom alongside Peach as his wife at last, and Robotnik was ruling his world as a utopia, a utopia were everyone but him are robots but a paradise to the Egg Man regardless.

But, no matter how happy or content all of the members of this army might be, thanks to Ben's outreach they are able to help realize the falsehood to their current existence and join him to go back to the real reality willingly, expect for Bowser who was at last going to make out with Peach before his reality eroded after Mario Luigi and Yoshi all broke out of there illusions.

Ben senses all of his ally's magical energies coming for him before he grins and says,"

Well, looks like everyone made it. Zannacross, did you really think you could remove us from your grand plan so easily?

Just by tricking are minds it does not mean that even with a life time of false memories and a fake existence you can fool are hearts, are souls to what we truly know is real! Dismiss what we think all you want but even if sometimes it makes no sense what we live for is the most real thing of all! My dream won't be erased by anything, and now it's time to make sure you don't threaten me or those I care about ever again!"

Ben is about to move out before he hears a giggle and turns around to see Lacus calmly floating above him before she says,"

Don't move to fast Ben, you're not about to finish this without me are you hero?

" Ben looks relived and says," Lacus, I knew there was no way Zannacross could trick you for long. Glad you made it."

Lacus at once dives in to Ben's arms and looks passionately in to her boy friend's eyes as she says,"

Well, of course I would not be lost in a mere false reality Ben. After all, it's time to seize the moment of are absolute destiny. Are you ready Ben? Before we go, lets embrace the ultimate truth that is are love.

" She then goes to kiss Ben and as Ben sees her lick her lips and look seductively passionate at Ben before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" Are you ok Lacus?

"Lacus giggles and says,"

Of course I am darling, I am just so happy to see you that I can't contain myself. Please, would you grant you're beloved this meager wish?"

Ben closes his eyes and chuckles as he then says," Oh, if that's how it is, but of course. Um, just one thing darling.

" Lacus bats her eyes and says," What is it my, GUH!"

Faster than an instant Ben unleashes a powerful elbow jab to the women in front of his face before instantly slugging her in the jaw and sending her crashing to the ground before he looks furious and says,"

Well for one thing someone all ready tried to seduce me today and failed horrible and for another thing, if you're going to pretend to be Lacus at least don't do such a sloppy job at acting like her! Now, tell me where the real Lacus is now or you are going to regret it faker!"

With that Ben sees a surge of light blast in to the foggy storm of energy around him before Lacus , the true Lacus flies right in to the area and says,"

Ben, what is it, are you ok?"

Ben sees Lacus land right besides her and sees many of his other friends start to run up. As soon as Lacus grasps Ben's hand and squeezes it warmly he grins and says,

" Don't worry Lacus, I am ok now that I know you're safe. How are you feeling?

" Lacus winks and says," Oh, feeling like some ice cream. " Ben grins and kisses her before saying,"

That's the password all right. " Lacus looks at the crater in front of her and says," Ah, I see. Another sneak was trying to pretend to be me?"

Ben nods and says," Yup, and now its time to show why there is no substitute for the real deal! So, are you going to at least fight showing your true face or do I have to end this without seeing your real face?"

With that everyone hears a vile laughter as the fake Lacus floats out of the busted ground with a black and blue right check and a bloody mouth before she looks at Ben with crazed hateful eyes and begins to glow red."

Well, looks like you're cleverer than I expected Ben Auro. You must feel proud Lacus Raystar, to have a lover that understands you so absolutely. I did not expect you to deduce this little illusion so quickly after regaining your true memories. "

Ben chuckles and points the Divine Mugen Nova at the red eyed impostor before he then says,"

Let's just say I had plenty of time to get to know Lacus 's style down pat, and even the small stuff like how she likes to kiss I have memorized! Plus, we knew you guys would stoop to any thing to try and kill us so just in case we ran in to copy cats we had passwords that only we knew to say to each other.

You assumed your little tricks could beat us but no matter how much you mess with us, we will never forget who we are and what we want!

"The women then has a dark aura form around her as she says,"

So be it Enji, you had the chance to slip peacefully in to oblivion but now the time of your demise will be one of supreme agony!"

With that darkness surrounds the women before a flurry of black feathers blast out and everyone sees the true identity of this foe,

Ultimecia!

Squall at once gets angry as he pours all of his power in to the Lion Heart and says,"

Ultimecia, I should have figured someone like you would resort to this kind of trick. So, your kind still managed to survive?"

Ultimecia crosses her arms and extends her black wings before chuckling darkly and saying,"

Of course I would survive naïve SeeD, my mastery over time is absolute, even in a place where the movement of time is frozen is nothing for me to handle. In fact, I am more powerful here than I have ever been. You have shown just how powerful and determined you are if you overcame those demon lords and the Alternate Reality Space Labyrinth Emperor Zannacross encased you all in but even so, your vain rebellion against the one true will of existence ends right now. If you are foolish enough to rebel against the desired state of bliss Zannacross gave each of you then you are all truly heretics that don't know a thing.

"Lacus sighs and says," Your wrong Ultimecia, we know just what we want , its Zannacross who is confused about what is the true desire of our hearts. We want more than just being happy, we want to have made that life for ourselves! "

Ultimecia looks disgusted as she begins to have her darkness spread across the very area,"

What a futile gestured, you would rather endlessly fail other then be happy just because they were your own choices? Have you still not realized, that mortals are forever doomed to misery? No matter how much time you have you can never grasp your own dreams , and the clock that is all of your loathsome existences is about to stroke its last tick! "

Doug winds up his arms and powers up before he says,"

Give it a rest witch, we are not buying what you're selling no matter how hard you go at it! Maybe it's crazy, but wanting to do things our own way is how we are and we are not letting you or your boss tell us otherwise!" The evil sorceress then floats above them all before she begins to glow red and forms a sinister smile,"

Well, if that's what you think, then it seems that Master Zannacross was slightly off in the method to subdue you. Very well, he past that power to me, and now we shawl try this again!"

Ultimecia then begins to have a red light form in her hands before Lacus instantly gets alarmed and fires off a beam of holy energy to shatter the orb before she flies up and has her divine power surge around her,"

Don't think we are going to fall for the same trick twice Ultimecia, I won't allow it! "

Ultimecia glares at Lacus and says

," Meddlesome child, the power Cosmos gave you won't save you! You won't be able to deny me after I blast the defiance out of you all. The Supreme Emperor of Darkness has given Cosmos the perfect death, and is about to do the same to the entire universe.

I, and all the others who have seen the wisdom in fallowing his destiny have been rewarded by being granted the power to squash all the bugs who would dare stand against him!

"Ezan points his red Kanata blade at his angry enemy and snaps back with,

" Exdeath thought such things could save him and he paid everything for such a mistake and you will be fallowing his path soon enough no matter how powerful your control over time is witch. If the four demon lords could not take us down in a group you're the foolish one to think you can take us all down at once. "

Ultimecia extends her hands in to the air and the entire area around them begins to have dark flames blast out before she laughs and says,"

Silly child, I have amassed more than a bit of power since I have been revived, and I have used all of that power to insure I reach my ultimate goal! I ll teach you to put me in the same group as a mindless drone like Exdeath.

No matter who is my opponent, the result will be the same since the essence of time, and the wheels that turn all of existence move at my command!

"With that the area around her transforms in to that of a dark looking castle! Squall and his allies gasp as the environment strikes a chord with them before Irvine then says,"

What the hell is this? It almost looks like her crazy castle from when we first fought her!"

As a golden throne forms below Ultimecia she floats down and sits on it before crossing her legs and giggling darkly,"

That would be because it is the throne room of my own castle; I summoned it from my future. Now do you so called hero's see, how very futile your struggle is? The past, the present, the future, it's all one moment for the true sorceress supreme of time! Sink in to utter despair, at last your struggle will end the only proper way it can.

"Ben grins as he gets in to fighting stance and says,"

Wrong Ultimecia, your very existence proves we are not done yet! After all, you come from the future and if there is a future then it means that Zannacross was all ready a part of history!"

His yellow eyed opponent cackles and says,

" Nice try, but that does not change a thing. And that is because the future where I lived in is just another ripple of time, one where this Day of Judgment was avoided, or more like postponed. You see my hopeless hero's, the truth of the matter is that the class of deity that Cosmos and Chaos Zannacross Necron are ones that are truly outside the rules of space and time of the universe, any universe. Zannacross may have been sealed in one reality but his power; his full power will spread to all fragments of the true extent of existence, to every last part of the Omni verse!"

Gabriel is one of many that has panicked eyes form before the angel says,"

No, it can't be? I did not think even he would be that vain.'

Shinryudramon raises an eyebrow and says,"

What the, did I miss something? What's an omniverse? How can it be bigger than the universe?

"The Supreme Kai gulps and says,"

In theory the universe and all the realms included in it are just but one reality, one ripple created from the Big Bang of existence. There have been theories but any findings of a true entire other universe has only been that, a theory."

Ultimecia looks smug and says," I am your proof angel, for I am from such a reality. Yes, the future I came from was one of ruin and despair. It was a universe that was on the verge of total collapse brought on by the futile actions of the petty stupid masses. I sought to escape from such an existence, even if the only way to do so was to escape to the past. Using the lost machine from the late Dr, Odine I was able to at last thrust my mind in to the past by possessing those that shared the power of the sorceress.

However it was not enough. Yes, to at last reach my desire I had to make the past, the present, the future, and reality itself in to one single point!"

Squall rolls his eyes and says,"

Your insanity was old from the start, just what do you expect to get from such nonsense? "

Ultimecia snickers and gets up once more before she says,

" Is it not clear by now? It's as I always said Squall, I wanted Time Compression, nothing else. At last, Chaos Zannacross Necron has the power to truly do such a thing, to truly make existence one single moment! In such a world you would all be able to live eternally, you should all be worshiping me for being so generous! Why must you hero's of light interfere again and again when you have no answer but arrogance?

" Squall shrugs and says," Maybe so, but I have a promise to keep and so do my allies. Besides, you're trying to kill us and destroy are world, that's all the reason I need to take you down!

" Ben nods and says,"

That's right, none of us want are lives to be one static frozen moment, we want it to keep going on and we will go on despite how hard it might be to get there!"

Ultimecia starts to look crazed as the entire area becomes a storm of darkness, just like the area where Squall and the others fought the final possessed sorcerer to get to the time witch's large castle! As she shows the full extent of her hatred in her face she taps her claw like fingers on her throne and says,"

Those promises, those dreams will to be in my world, the perfect utopia forged from the dark side! Poor followers of the light, fate has been cruel to you if your destiny was be born as my obstacles! Because now all that's left is for you to feel what it means to be crushed by time itself!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says," You know, your time puns are seriously getting stale, so let's finish this shawl we?"

Ultimecia has dark lighting crackle around her finger tips before she says,"

Yes, let us finish this at last, so you can finally all be absolved in to my new paradise Enji Knight!

" She then snaps her fingers and lightning bolts blast down around the statues in her chamber before they take the shape of the artificial Guarding Force summon creature, the humanoid lion that was biased off Squall's own image of the ultimate monster, Griever!

As all of these lion like monsters roar and spread her wings Ultimecia laughs wickedly and has a giant clock form above her before she says,

" Yes, be it by the power bestowed to me by my master, or by Chaos Zannacross Necron absorbing all there is in to his essence, one way or another this is the end of all of you! Its time for the last midnight, the time has at last come for this broken universes to meet its unavoidable fate and no matter what you do, you all WILL fail!

I won't, "

In a instant Ben has shown how fed up he is with his foe as before her words can utter out the next letter he is right in front of her with the Divine Mugen Nova blasted right through her chest! Ben just narrows his eyes and says,"

Even if you're a lady, I won't let you waste a second more of our time! This ends, huh?"

To his shock as he glares in to her eyes those eyes are gray, along with the rest of the body attached to it before that entire body fades to dust! Ultimecia then appears above Ben looking smug as she says,

" Time you grasp what my title means Ben Auro. Even the difference of a millisecond is enough for me to react, and crush your silly efforts! "

In another instant a sea of purple energy blades forms around Ben and all dive for him. The golden haired hero is able to slash through all of those attacks but as he does four of the Griever monsters all dive for Ben and tackle him! Ben quickly slashes them all to pieces with his swords but they instantly reform and put their hands together before saying in unison,

" Shockwave, PULSAR!"

With this the minions of the powered up time wish all fire orbs of black energy that cause a massive explosion that is powerful enough to blast Ben back!

Ultimecia slickers and says,"

Yes, no knight will vanquish me, no one."

She then turns around and sees Squall, Zell, Quitis Link and Ezan all coming at her before purple energy lances instantly form around her to counter her foe's attacks! As they get blasted back she sees more hero's coming for her and sighs before saying,

" No matter how much you charge at me, no matter how hard you wish my end, it will not come to be!

Spacial Maelstrom! "With that the servant of the god of darkness waves her hand and causes a torrent of pure dark energy to blast in to her attackers and blow them back to the ground in pain! Ultimecia then warps and weaves out of the way of incoming energy blasts before she uses her power to freeze all in her site in place before she gathers energy in her other hand and says,"

You cannot run from this pain. Be as stubborn as you would like, there is no escape from this absolute truth! Ultima!"

With that she throws a black energy orb right in to the frozen group, that grows larger by the second! However before the deadly spell can hit their targets a pillar of golden light blasts up to shatter the spell! Ultimecia is annoyed to see Lacus fly up with her eyes blazing with determination before she says,

" No matter how much you control time, you won't be able to control are fates Ultimecia, I won't allow it!

"The yellow eyed evil women glares at Lacus before saying,"

Your power is quite the thorn in my side Lacus Raystar. I seen your battle with Mukuro, don't think for a second such a stunt will never work on me."

Lacus sees dozens of energy ax's dive right for her before she slashes them to bits with energy ribbons and grins before she says,

" Let me guess, because you won't give me the time? One way or another, we will find the way to take you down!"

She then sees more Grievers charge at her before Ultimecia snickers and says,"

Be as cheeky as you like, if you enjoy suffering . Even if I can't merely have you be absorbed in to time I have never been limited to just one method of ridding myself of vermin. The time is now when you see how resourceful I truly am! "

With that she clench's her hands and has the incoming energy attacks of her enemies be twisted around and sent back at their casters! As a bunch of these attacks are directed at Lacus the time traveling foe smirks as her Griever troops also barrage her with blasts before she says,

" Yes, no matter how hard you grasp on to your petty lives one way or another, you will fade! "

She then freezes time again and warps right in front of Lacus to grasp the Imperia Golden Crystal before smiling and saying,

" And now the power to remove all that , GUH!

" The moment she grasps the golden gem shock-waves of divine energy course in to her body and blast her far in to the air! As the magical baddie finds her body sizzling all over she glares at Lacus and says,

" No, there should have been no time for you to react!"

Thor chuckles as he smashes the head off of an attacking Griever before destroying the entire body with a bolt of lightning from his hammer before he chuckles and says,"

You are not as smart as I thought. Did you really think such a wicked enchantress such as yourself could ever command the ultimate vassal of divine will and pure goodness? Nay fiend, such power will forever be out of your grasp!

"Lacus nods as she charges right for her opponent and says

," Yes, you will never secure the invincible power you desire Ultimecia! Your dream is the most radical one of all!

" Ultimecia responds with her magical aura raging around her before she says,

" No, you're wrong, inferior simpletons like you might never be able to grasp things like time compression or my desired world but that only proves how worthless you truly are, and why you will all be erased from existence! Be crushed with the weight of your true worthlessness! Grand Attraction!

"With this the red wearing horsemen of the Apocalypse has lightning bolts blast form a barrier around her before unleashing streams of light in to the distance! Shinryudramon dodges one of these magical lines and says,"

Ha, you missed lady! I had enough of this, oh? Oh come on seriously?

" The Digimon hears a loud sound and turns around to see an entire planet being dragged to land on our hero's! James looks around and sees three more planets coming to crush them he says,

" What, she dragged entire planets in to her magic!"

Master Myers gets tense as he sees Ultimecia looking all the more crazed as responds with,

" Of course, it's all part of what's been absorbed in to Zannacross 's dimension, we must truly be prepared for anything!"

Ultimecia cackles with cruel delight as she says," I wonder, are theses planets still housing poor souls? In order to take down me you will have to condemn others hero, better show what you truly are fast.'

Ben looks furious as he then says," You really are sick, and I had enough of this! Your games are not going to beat us! "

Lacus nods and says," You can't fool us that easy; we can sense there is no living presences on theses worlds anyway.

" Her foe shrugs and responds with," Oh right, how silly of me to forget that those that are not fit to exist in this dimension are destroyed instantly unless you have silly protection like you lot. Oh well, there will be plenty of fun later.

" Ben has had it with his foe's taunts and then goes to catch the incoming planet before he says,"

You're not insulting any one's life, any more! If you think you can crush us with theses mere pebbles, think again!"

With this Ben bats the planet in to the sky with his sword as Doug, Ka-El, Thor, and the others combined their strength to get the other two planets out of there way and Lacus uses her magic to warp the last planet out of its path with a teleport spell. Ultimecia sees this and sighs before she says,"

So it seems this weight is not enough to bury you? Very well, then let's just apply the proper pressure!

"With this Ultimecia once more performs her Great Attraction spell, but this time drags suns down to crush her enemies! She laughs madly and says,"

Let's see you smash back what can't be touched clowns. Ah, so many ways to die, and so little time."

As the stars are quickly closing in on the army of good guys most of them shield there eyes from the light before Doug says,"

Damn it, this was a curve ball I was not expecting. "

Lacus nods and says,"

Maybe, but it does not change a thing because all we will do is stop this attack like any other!"

Lacus at once casts a barrier around everyone that is strong enough to keep the suns back but as Ultimecia sees her magic being blocked she gets vexed and has her eyes glow red ,

" Even you can't stop this child, all that is good is still powerless to stop the flood of fate from sweeping away the worthless rubble. At least you should be grateful; you can die in the same manner as your beloved friends and family.

Yes, I admit I got inspiration from Master Zannacross himself. It seems the fools of your beloved capital world of Corneria still can't expect what true despair is so he is in the process of making them experience the ultimate agony as stars go on to cremate them just before the universe itself ends! "

Aeris is one of the many alarmed as he then says,"

What! No, everyone, just when we thought they could not be in any more danger, now this?"

Ben has his rage reach his peak before he glares at Ultimecia and says,

" That's it, I know I said this all ready but we REALLY have no time to waste on this witch! "

His current foe laughs and clench's her hands in a crushing motion before she says,"

You hero's truly are fools to the end. Time is up for you and your universe, the only thing left is if you will die in ignorance or not!"

Lacus then has her angel wings extend to their full length before she says,"

This little debate is pointless since we just keep going back and forth with the motions. However, maybe by the end of this you will see that no matter how late things seem, it's not too late for us, and no matter what are hope will never fade!"

Ben nods and says," That's right, no matter what world you present us, no matter what you say are reality is, we will never expect that we don't deserve to exist!

Come on Lacus, everyone let's do this!" With that the couple both combined there power and with a blast of their combined energy they blast back the stars around them before Ultimecia grimaces and says,"

Damn you Enji!" She warps out of the way of one of the defected stars before saying,"

No matter how stubborn your spirits are, they are just fragile mortal souls that will be, GUH!"

In a flash Ben has appeared and punched her hard in the gut before she could even notice! Ben sees her glare at him with venomous eyes before saying,

" It's because we are mortal, that we will beat you Ultimecia! Besides, despite how freaky you are, you're mortal to!"

Ben then slashes his foe across the chest and the impact causes her to be blasted to the ground, right where Squall is waiting for her! He then has his Gun-Blade explode with light as he says,

" Lets end this, all of it! Blasting Zone!"

With that the Enji Captain at once unleashes a powerful vertical slash that hits Ultimecia's entire body, and slashes off her right arm! The time controlling member of the Zannacross Empire howls in pain as she falls to the ground! Everyone lands around her before Riona says,

" Just give it up Ultimecia, you can't beat us no matter what.

"Ezan points his blade right at his target and powers up before saying,"

She is right, your power and resolve are both far inferior to us.

"With that Ultimecia gets up slowly and has her wounds repair themselves. As her right arm reforms she clench's it so tightly blood comes out. Her energy then explodes before she then says,"

Your powers, are greater than mine? I won't stand for this disrespect, from the likes of you! I am the supreme sorceress that dictates' time itself, my power is only below the one true god of all! But all of you so called hero's, intoxicated your heroics and justice keep interfering with my destiny.

Yes, you Enji Knights, you SeeD, and all of your kind, you always stand in my way! Seed, Seed, SEED! Kurse all you Seed's, all you clowns that don't understand anything beyond your weak wills. Swarming around like locusts for generations, making time itself filthy, you truly disgust me!The very actually of existence is on the verge of time compression!

Hahah, insolent fools, your hopes will change nothing, the combined hope of all living things will be devoured by the ultimate despair of darkness, the ultimate truth of the cosmos! You're vain Krusade against fate ends here, heroes. The price for our meddling is a death beyond any death, I shawl send you to a dimension beyond any of your compressions! There I will reign along side Zannacross, and you will be are slaves doomed to suffer without any hope for all of eternity! HAHAHAHAHAH!

" Zell cringes as he sees the vile women have her aura boil with rage and says,"

All right can we seriously finish her soon? She is so messed up now she is back to saying the same old stuff, even using that damn funky accent to!"

Ultimecia glares at the blond brawler with the Tattoo and says,

" No, I will never die, I am as eternal as time itself and like time, my will cannot be denied!

" Ultimecia unleashes an explosion of energy and has endless flares rain down in all directions! Lacus helps protect her friends and says,"

You're not nearly as important as you think. You think your single selfish desire to make yourself an omnipotent being and control everything will never outmatch are combined hopes!"

Ultimecia looks up at the sky with hateful eyes as she then says,"

Child of Cosmos, you think you understand me? None of you understand, how I know the truth more than any of you baboons! "

Irving chuckles and aims his gun right at her head before saying," And you expect us to understand you when the only times we chat your trying to kill us? You're crazy, end of story!"

Ultimecia looks at him before nearly looking sad and saying,

" If I am crazy, it's only because the universe is this way! You think your justice is better than my destiny? You think your right and I am wrong just because I want to destroy your world? You think I am wrong to seek power when it's the only proper thing to do? I did not seek this conclusion merely because I was bored you know, I did it because after a long painful life of misery, I saw that it was the only true way to change this broken universe!

I suppose after hanging on this long, you can be entitled to some enlightenment before you die.

You see, I may have came from a future where Chaos Zannacross Necron was not free, but my future was still one of ruin. Yes, not only my world, but the entire universe was reduced to a cold dying state of existence. And no, it was not caused by me nor was it caused by the devil; the universe was consumed by the fires of passion, passions from you humans!

Your unending appetite, your spiraling momentum to keep going will in time doom all! It's a laugh to think your kind can ever change things, I know for a fact that you humans won't change

bit in the future, no matter if its ten years, ten hundred years or ten thousand years your delusions will remain till the chain reaction of such insanity spread and spread till there is no place left untouched. In another war in the future that was my reality, one side resorted to using a weapon that wiped out stars in a chain reaction, but the fools did not even understand there weapon properly, and it was not long till every star in my region of the universe was caught up in this chain reaction! I, was one of the ones who survived due to my powers. However, the humans who were still alive placed the blame on me for their suffering.

Merely because I was on a plane of existence that was above them they feared me, and blamed me for the miserable state they were in. The truth is the powers of the sorceress were transferred in to me after I killed the person who tried to take my life, the shadow queen Cehellenia .

Yes, I was once the same as you lowlifes, full of hope and dreams. But those dreams were smashed by the harshness of reality, and its none other than your fault for giving me those dreams, Squall Lionheart!"

Squall raises a eyebrow and says," Hard for me to give you anything when I should be dead around that time."

Zidane chuckles and says," What, no faith that you will live that long with that lion heart of yours Zidane? "

Ulitmecia looks even more bitter as she says," No, we never meet, in person that is. However, I knew your reputation all too well. Even without my existence your legacy still shined brightly Squall, and that legacy was something I could never forget. After all, I am your and Riona 's descendant!"

This shocks the group as Riona gasps and says,"

What the, your, are daughter?"

Ultimecia cackles and says," More like a distant great great great granddaughter at least , we are not direct blood relatives but we are painfully linked just enough to have me once believed your foolish nonsense of ideals were real! Yes, as the world began to unravel I foolishly hoped that a miracle would bring me my salvation, that my knight would come to end my suffering. But, that hope was consumed with despair after the true nature of this universe became apparent! Yes, the powerless will always suffer and the impulsive nature of man and his breathe around the realms will insure this cycle remains till the end of time!

And so I decided if that's how it will be, I will destroy the cycle, even if I have to destroy the fabric of the universe to do so! My plans started after I found the remains of a ancient Junction Machine and used my magic to, modify it so it would fulfill my desire! And it worked, I first was able to tap in to the conciseness's of Cehellenia, then her descents, and then leap in to every other sorceress in my world's past, till I at last reached Edea. My plan was to use the one named Ellone to combined her powers with my own and create a time paradox that would cause time compression and warp the very nature of reality to one where I would control absolute everything!

And I would have gotten away with it to, if it were not for you meddling kids! Yes, you SeeD and your blasted father Laguna meddled in my destiny and made all of my efforts be for nothing. Well, not quite nothing I suppose. After all, since I was cast in to your realities hell I was able to be noticed by the forces of darkness and allowed another chance to grasp my destiny.

But, thanks to Emperor Zannacross seeing how worthy I was I have a second chance, and this time I will not fail!"

Doug just whistles at this and says," God damn it, that was one messed up sob story all right. Still, if you thought that was going to make us think your right, let me just wind up my answer for yah!

" Squall nods and says,"

No matter how bad your life is, lashing out on others to make it go away is just you tricking yourself Ultimecia. I had it with your insane delusions getting in are way, no matter what, this ends now!"

Ultimecia just looks bitter and says,

" That's right, crush me so you can get what you want right Enji and then it will all be better? You fools, your nothing special, you're just another turn of the wheel! "

Ultimecia then has her eyes glow before portals open up in the raging storm of time around them all. Everyone braces themselves but instead of more monsters or attacks its imagines that appear! Ben spots several images of important people shaking hands, of countless fighting and of people in despair before Ultimecia laughs and says,"

Do you truly shun all that does not fit your needs warriors of light? I am telling you, the future will remain as bloody and futile as the past! Even if my future is not the exact destiny one way or another it will be the outcome of your actions! There is no point to deny it, no matter what; despair pain and misery are the only true things mortals spread! That is why it's time for Time to be compressed in to one single moment, for all of existence to be absolutely controlled so that the errors of the cosmos can be fixed forever! "

Ezan snickers and says," Your truly a fool to think someone as hateful as Zannacross will create paradise Ultimecia, he may be a god but he contains all of the flaws and vices of us so called inferior beings!

" Ultimecia responds with a crazed cackle,"

Oh no, you have it all wrong once again you smug tool. Zannacross was influence by your sins, but it was because of your flaws that god was corrupted by them. By purging all of existence, he shawl purge himself of sin as well. And when a new existence is created, one where every aspect of life is controlled without flaw, then it will be a true paradise! When a society not plagued by overpopulation of vermin that hog resources exist, when a world where there is no need for things such as war, overpopulation or hateful desires to overcome and devour one another is relevant, when there is a state where there is no fear of death or suffering that will be the true paradise!

" Lacus looks indignant as she then says,"

Your wrong, that's not paradise, that's just a life frozen in time. When everything is controlled, everything has no value. You can't run away from despair by freezing life and simplifying everything in to one single motion Ultimecia, that's not the answer!"

Ultimecia then looks furiously at the angel before she says,"

And I suppose you then have the true answer Lacus Raystar? You expect either me or my emperor to think you know what you're doing when you don't even know what you truly want? No, none of you no nothing expect for that you can't bear to be wrong. You're all just clinging on to your passions and refuse to move aside, and that's why every last one of you must be exterminated!

"Ben gazes in to his foe with a irony face of determination before he says,

" No, you're wrong once again! We may not know exactly what we want but we know how we want are lives to be! And we don't want to be slaves to you, are fate, the darkness or anything else! We want to be free, to make our own lives! Even if your future did turn out as bad as it was, it does not mean we are fated to fail! By knowing are mistakes we can work to make a better future, no matter how hard it is to make it a reality its enough to not give up on it! You ran out of faith Ultimecia but, are faith is not that weak.

" Ultimecia then has energy explode out of her before columns of pure darkness blast out all around her! She then looks psychotic as she says,

" I don't care how strong your delusions are Ben Auro, the time for all lies to be erased is at hand! Yes, time to see, between those that foolishly embrace the lie and those who have tasted and expected the despair of reality, which force is truly superior! All of my fellow sorceress across time who reject this existence, I command you junction with me now!"

Ultimecia has energy blast out all around her and all of her Griever minions then turn in to raw energy and dive in to her! What is more is that screams of sorrow can be heard before stands of red energy also dive in the sorcerers! Ben and the others try to intercept her but a extremely powerful burst of energy blasts them back and so they can only watch as Ultimecia's entire body begins to crack before her red robe burns in to ashes, her hands become wicked claws, purple spikes blast out of her wings and her head snaps back before her face peels away and becomes a sphere of pure white light! As spikes erupt all around her body and her legs fuse together Riona cringes as she says,

" Oh no, this was that final form she took when fought her the first time right Squall?"

Squall just narrows his eyes and says," Mostly, expect for the power she is emitting is far greater then she had last time. It's almost like there are ten of her!"

Ultimecia then has the very realm around them all be drawn in to her being before she looks up and says,"

I am , Ultimecia. Time shawl be compressed. All worthless existence, shawl be denied.

I will see that all of reality is destroyed, to where I can hold it in my hand. The time has come heroes, to face oblivion."

With that the light on the demonic witch's head unleashes a surge of power before chaotic lighting blasts out all over her body! As everyone feels a strong traction and sees everything that touches her body get absorbed instantly James gets tense and says,"

What, is she trying to suck us in a black hole or something?" The area around them gets even more intense before Master Genard looks around and says," What is this, it nearly feels like, time itself is being twisted! "

Ultimecia laughs deviously as she then says," That would be because time itself is unwinding Enji and also because I am sending us to the birth of time! You clowns will never make it in time if your out of the stream of time's flow completely ! Now, prepare to experience existence before time even existed!

Shinryudramon, still in his Judgment Mode flies up and gathers energy before he says,"

I don't feel like I want to find out! Time for this wacky ladies rampage to end right now! Verus Zenith Ray!

" With that Ben's digimon partner unleashes his ultimate energy blast, and as he does many of the others fire attacks at the transformed villain but to their shock all of the attacks become absorbed in to her!

Ultimecia laughs and says," Lash out all you want, all energy, all matter will be absorbed in to me. I now am the absolute master of this region of space, and I will thus insure that I AM this essence of this sector of space!"

Gabriel then sees her have the entire area around them become pure blackness before he says,

" This situations is getting out of hand, she truly is trying to absorb us, even are attacks!

"Ezan chuckles dryly and says," Well that's simple then, we have to destroy her before she can absorb the attack! Omega Twilight Flare!

"Ezan then unleashes a massive energy blast but his target casually absorbs all of the blast before she says,"

Your efforts are as futile as trying to stop time Enji; I cannot be harmed by the likes of you! "

In a flash Ben, Lacus, Master Myers Squall and more all appear right in front of the faceless face of their foe and try to slash at her only for a energy barrier to form around her! Ben unleashes more energy and presses down his sword on the dark shield with all of his might,"

Well, we will just have to defy time itself won't we? "

Ultimecia sees her barrier begin to crack before she says,"

No, there are some things that willpower alone will never change chosen one! My superiority and your inescapable suffering are such things!

Hell's Ultimate Judgment!"

With that a massive symbol of the Zannacross Empire appears below everyone before every single one of the members of this legion of justice gets jolted with dark energy as they feel tremendous pain! Ben gives it all he has to not be blasted away and he clenches his teeth as he slowly walks up and says,"

No, you're not stopping me, are dreams are still within our grasp, no matter how hard you try and take it away from us!

" Ultimecia then has her glowing forehead crackle with darkness before she then says,"

You're so very wrong boy, your dream is dead! The future you seek can never be grasped so repent for you idiocy! Apocalypse!

"With this she unleashes a gigantic red energy blast right at Ben, but the chosen savior blocks the blast with his giant golden blade and is pushed back before he says,"

Never, I don't care how foolish we humans can be, I refuse to think that nothing changes at all , that all that we do in are live amounts to nothing!"

With that Ben smashes the energy beam back at its caster, only for Ultimecia to absorb the Apocalypse spell to! Her energy just gets more intense and some of Ben's allies are in danger of being sucked in to her before she says,"

You cannot expect it, but that is the truth all the same. Everything you hold dear is an illusion, your hopes, your dreams, your friends; even your life will fade like a foggy dream. You cannot regain what is lost, that is the truth of time! Endlessly chasing the future has caused this entire existence to only repeat itself; only through absolute judgment can the cycle be broken!

"Ben quickly responds with,

" No, that's not the only answer, it's only the easy one! I know without a doubt we can break through this cycle of hate and misunderstandings without destroying everything! And to do it we can't be chained to the past or haunted by a future that is only possible to come to pass, but to strive to work to make each moment worth of are lives worth it! If we make every moment in are present a worthwhile one, one fueled by the lesions of the past and the desires for the future, we WILL make it to that goal!

" Ultimecia then begins to have her entire body glow red before she says,"

Enough, the nonsense ends here! Your resilience is so infuriating, but it won't stop destiny, nothing can stop it now! With this a sphere of darkness forms around her, before it becomes massive enough to cover the sky! Ultimecia then has the entire dimension around her glow red before she says,"

Either I kill you or I seal you in this dimension till your last moment ends! Either way, it is impossible for you to win!"

Lacus points the Oath Keeper at the mutated witch before she says,"

Beating the impossible is are job desperation, time you see your not the only one that can change reality!"

Lacus unleashes a wave of power that binds Ultimecia in place and has her body glow with golden light! The evil being screams in fury as it says,"

No, what did you do to me? Why, does my body feel so pained, so held back? "

Lacus grins and says,"

That would be because I used my power to force your body to remain in one place in time! Now, you can't run!"

Ultimecia screams in outrage and says,

" Damn you, and damn that blasted crystal! I won't let you keep me down! My victory cannot be denied, for it's the very desire of the absolute master of all that you perish!

You revolting vermin have wasted my time long enough, this will end NOW! Memories End!"

With that dots of light appear around Lacus before she is instantly bombarded with red energy blasts all over! Lacus uses all of her power to not let the attacks get to her as she falls to her knees and says,"

I think I made it clear by now, nothing is going to keep me down now!

"Ultimecia responds by having her energy onslaught get even more intense before she says,"

Maybe, but you won't hold me back forever damned mutant, and when you weaken, it's over!"

The good guys all then power up before Ben says,"

She does not have to last forever, she just has to last long enough for us to finish you once and for all! It's now or never guys!

" Irvine then cocks his Exter rifle and says," Well then, time for the last tango!

"With that the hat wearing Enji unleashes a barrage of rounds from his Pulse Ammo to bombard Ultimecia with Hyper energy blasts! Riona uses the full extent of her sorcerer's powers to fire a full powered holy energy blast as Quistis unleashes her blue magic powered Shockwave Pulsar , Selphe summons the GF Eden, and many of others attack Ultimecia all over! As the villain moans in pain she says,"

No, I, can't stop now, not when I am so close! Can't you see, your defying logic itself?

Reflect, on your childhood.

" With this Zell smashes her in the face with his My Final Heaven attack, and Doug, Tifa, Thor and the others smash in to her as well! As her entire body gets dented she moans and says,"

Your words, your sensations, they all are worthless in the end. Time… it will not wait in this broken existence, no matter how hard you hold on it will escape you. And…I.."

With this Squall once more charges at his long time foe as he unleashes all of the power he has and says,

" You might as well take your ramblings to a wall, we are though listing to you! No one can take away are time but ourselves, we don't need to freeze existence to make the most out of our lives! Its time I sever your grip on us forever!, Lion Heart!"

With that Squall proceeds to unleash his ultimate Renzouken limit break as Cloud, Zero, Ben and the others all slash at Ultimecia with everything they have! As their combined assault is hard enough to cause explosions to blast out over there target's body Ultimecia cries out in outrage as the entire area around them crackles with raw energy and she says,

" No, I won't be erased again! You cannot hold on to time, or fate in this fractured existence!

And that is why I , I WILL destroy it and create one where it will never escape me again, even if I have to see that all is destroyed and build it up piece by piece! "

With that a sphere of darkness forms around her before she says,"

And now, you will be erased."

With this she causes a massive energy beam to burst out of her chest but Ben unleashes all of his power and says,

" No, this is something you can not erase Ultimecia! No matter what, we will strive to see are dreams become reality! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!

" Ben unleashes his full powered energy blast to have it collide right in to the massive beam of fury and in her weakened state Ultimecia can't use her powers to stop it! Ultimecia snarls with fury as she sees the blast of light coming for her before she says," But all is destined to fate in such a fragile world, and no matter what all your efforts will be swept away moment by moment! You have no true answer, how can you truly think you will ever change things with such nonsense?"

Ben chuckles and says,

" Still don't get it? I trust the people that I care for, and I know we can make a difference, end of story! Hope that was all you needed to know, because Ultimecia, your time is up!"

With that he has his energy beam get even more immense before Ultimecia sees her body begin to crack and she says,"

Why, why can't you understand that you will only find despair? Why are you all so, RAHHHHH!"

With that Squall and Ezan both slash her across the chest to cause the last of her defenses erode away and for Ben's attack to hit her dead on! Squall sees the witch scream as her orb of a face has energy blast out of it before red and white energy blasts out all over her body until at last the sorceress of time's body is destroyed to the very last atom! As a massive explosion of light breaks out Squall just sighs and puts his Gun-Blade over his shoulder before he says,"

Meh, just because you can't figure it out it does not mean you have the right to pester us witch. I can't stand a day without a past or a future. I need to live each moment to keep fighting for the here and now. "

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Man Squall, just have to act like the tough dude no matter what do you?"

Riona giggles and puts her arm around her boyfriend before she then says,"

Maybe, but he looks cute doing it so it suits him just fine. "

As Squall face palms in exasperation Zidane grins and says,"

Hey now, he has every right to act cool, we won a big one after all right?

" Lacus sees the area around them all ready begin to stabilize before she takes a deep breath before she sees that Ultimecia 's presence has faded completely before she brushes some hair back and says,

" Yup, it was close but we overcame it. Thanks everyone. Thankfully since we defeated her before she could complete her spell we were able to snap back in to are proper time, or at least as proper time as a place like this could be.

" Luigi just moans as he wipes his own head with his cap and says,"

Mamma mia, its time for me to have a nervous breakdown! First those nasty demon lords, then nearly being trapped in dream land forever, then nearly being erased from time? Wake me up when it's over please.

" Bowser shrugs and says,

" What you expect green stash? This is the ultimate big cheese of big bad cheeses, it's going to be one messy ride man!"

Ben nods and says,"

That's for sure, Zannacross is not playing around, he truly is throwing everything he can to stop us. But now it's time he learns that no matter what, we will not be stopped! No matter what pain is in are way, no matter what we are tempted with nothing is worth the price of letting him win and destroy everything! Zannacross, no matter what happens you will have no choice but to expect that we will not submit no matter what!

And that's because I, because we are going to stake everything on the strength of our desires! "

Luke chuckles tensely and looks around before he then says,

" I just hope we have enough time to get a chance at showing him that. Where are we anyway again?"

The Sliver Surfer looks around and says,"

We are likely in a deeper layer of the god of darkness's dimension. We must hurry to make up for lost time or, oh?

" With that the dark storm of energy that Ultimecia had caused begins to reside before everyone sees a city form in from in front of everyone. Lacus then sees the massive red sphere of energy floating like a sun above the city in the distance she spots the massive threads of energy flowing in to that sphere and gasps before she says,"

That's, the nexus of the dimensions right? It looks like we are closer than we thought!"

Samus shrugs and says,

" In this crazy dimension, who knows how we gained ground but we don't have much time to dwell on it. Hopefully, we all ready took out there best defenses."

Cloud shrugs and says," From what I can tell, it just looks like another fragmented absorbed city. Come on, let's move out before that changes."

Everyone nods and is about to move out, before all of a sudden a column of light blasts out of the sky and everyone sees a odd white castle float out of the city! Master Myers braces himself as he says,

" A enemy trench of sorts? That, does not look like Neo Pandemonium to me unless it got changed when it was consumed.

" As the Enji Knights leader and the others try to figure out what their new situation is Axel at once takes a good look at the emblem on the castle before he has his eyes widen in shock as he then says," No way, I knew this looked familiar, but , come on!" Ben at once turned to the red haired Dark Enji and says,

" What, your saying you been here before Axel?"

Axel chuckles bitterly and says,

" Oh I been around here quite a bit Ben.

After all, this is none other than the base of the Dark Enji,_ the World that Never Was Space colony_!

"Everyone is shocked at this before Ezan says,"

In other words, this is Xemnas 's stronghold? Well, I guess that makes it clear who wants to get in are way next.

" Ben grasps the Divine Mugen Nova tightly as he then says,"

I figured it was a long shot that the others would come to their senses. Oh well, guess we just have to be careful. No matter what, we can't afford to play their games any longer. Everyone ready? "

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry Ben, we are all fine. Lead the way and we will have your back."

Ben grins and says," All right then, everyone watch each other's backs and we will get through this, I promise this is one vow that I won't break no matter what happens."

With that Ben and the others march on to desperately reach their ultimate goal in time. However, to see if they can go through with that will have to wait because this is where we call it a day! With defying Zannacross once more and breaking out of their dream worlds to protect their true life and then overcoming the onslaught of time long enough to make Ultimecia tick her last the hero's have gained some ground but the burning question remains, can they press through the seemly endless onslaught of darkness before the hour of Armageddon strikes once and for all?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next intense episode of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

Next time in the World that Never was are hero's see that the rest of the followers of the supreme god of evil are getting impatient with their existence, as Kefka, Xemnas, Kuja and Sephiroth all attack the good guys at once! With all four of these extremely evil men massively powered up their combined onslaught is enough to shatter galaxies but no matter what Ben and the others have no choice but to overcome it so they can end this long war with a happy ending!

However, as the forces of good go on to settle their scores with the group of ambitions followers of darkness, the ultimate being of darkness himself has managed to damage the very core of all actuality so much that at last he confronts the one being who is possibly is better, the Supreme Being! What will happen from this meeting? Only one way to find out so stay tuned for

_**Chapter 195: The Force that Surpasses Ultimate Destruction! **_See you there! But before we depart, time for another round of authors notes! First of all, I'll start with for those that are confused about the nature of Zannacross's trap. For those wondering why Ben was in a dream world where he was far from content it's because Zannacross did not seek to trap them in paradise, just trap them in a world that would give them no reason to question anything, and those crush there fighting spirit. By trapping Ben in a static world where there was nothing to think about but his task the dark god hoped to drown out Ben's sprit, only for it to not work so well. Next well, the dreams had a lot of anime cameos, they ranged from Big O to Rave Masters to Sailor Moon and more but, Wiki will be standing in for me for those that don't pick them all out haha.

Also, I am sorry that the dream sequences did not extend for everyone but, considering just how big a party Ben is traveling with trying to give equal screen time might have taken ten more chapters so hopefully the proper effect came off even still lol.

Lastly, for Ultimecia herself, I know I added a tad bit more of back-story then she had in her game, but that's because I thought well, it could not hurt lol. Seriously, there are a LOT of theories to just why Ultimecia did what she did, but I am sure she did not do it just because she was bored. There have been theories that Ultimecia was Riona herself, but, I thought this theory of mine made more sense to me, after all they as far as I know they never said just how far in the future Ultimecia came from.

If you remember in Final Fantasy 8 when Edna first appeared she taunted the pepeole in the parade on how they are cheering what they fear and dispise, witch was just enough to leave a impression that she was in some form prescuted in her history. Its, a small thing I know but enough for me to work from, and better then just being Rita Replusa with Time powers lol.

Lastly, if your still confused about the future thing well, it's like Trunks situation in Dragon Ball Z, came from a future like the main future but because of a ripple of time or something like that he still has a different future. Other examples are the other dimension from Chrono Cross, alternate realties in DC and Marvel Comics and, why Terminator 2 , 3 and the TV show all had different timelines, I think.

Also, for those wondering , ideally she can still go back to the past to give her power to Edna, I don't get how she did it in the first place when her final form kind of blew to pieces anyway lol.

Ugh, damn you square and your love of confusing time lines, there was a reason I tried to keep time travel stuff in Tales of the Cosmic Wars as minimum as possible, it can be quite headace inducing lol.

Well, despite any time paradox's I might have created I hope it all worked out. Well, that's all for now so once more thanks for all the reviews. Hope to see more reviews for this chapter, we are counting down to the wire folks, I promise. So, with that, nothing more to be said but till next time!


	86. C 195: Showdowns over the Abyss of Doom!

Sorry for the delay, many holiday and other related road blocks got in my way, plus I wanted to make this chapter as good as I could, so hope it worked out.

_**Chapter 195: The Deceive Showdowns over the Abyss of Absolute Destruction! **_

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the struggle of those that oppose the judgment of the darkness was getting all the more intense. After Chaos Zannacross Necron had seen that even without Ben his allies were able to defeat his four elite demon lords the dark master had decided to try another approach to eliminate his threat, and trapped each of the good guys in an Alternate Space labyrinth that made them think they had lived a entire different life, and were still living it! While this illusion was for the most part giving its victims everything they wanted, while Zannacross thought this was enough to remove his last thorn he once more underestimated the resolve of his prey as Ben was able to break out of his funk when the true Max appeared before him to open his eyes! Wither it was truly Ben's cousin or just Ben's subconscious ringing like a alarm bell it was enough to remind Ben who he truly was, and he promptly unleashed a surge of power that shock the others out of there trance and were also able to break free!

However it was quite clear that Zannacross was not going to give his enemies even a moment to brief as they were instantly attacked by Ultimecia! The vile sorceress of time was all too happy to display the new powers she has gotten from Zannacross, but Ben, Squall Lacus and co were all to happy to show how little a difference it made to them! As the evil witch revealed just why she was so obsessed with Time Compression she went to her ultimate lengths to take down her obstacles and tried to fling everyone out of the domain of time itself! But even this effort was not enough to take down the combined power and resolve being sent her way and with one powerful combo Ultimecia was once more reduced to a footnote of the past, and hopefully this time it would stay that way! With one foe down the defenders of the universe were back on track, sort of. As soon as they regained their footing they found that they were not just in another random area, Axel revealed that the massive white castle in front of them was the Dark Enji stronghold, the World that Never Was!

Without a doubt are hero's have gotten out of the fire, only to go in to hotter fire but they all knew it did not matter what is awaiting to ambush them, they simply had to work together and get through it! Can the champions of justice go through with such resolve? Only one way to find out, so let's get the next round of this ultimate showdown under way!

Ready, set, and new chapter execute!

* * *

Before we turn our attention to the main event we start today's chapter by briefly seeing how their allies are doing, the fleet to be precise! Since we last left them it seems despite taking heavy casualties and the ELS parasitic metal force controlling some of their own units the combined forces of the universe are managing to show why they are the best pilots in the mortal realm, as they have managed to slowly overcome their forces!

At the moment The Wing Zero, the Double X and the Star Fox team have managed to damage the last _Divinidad_ , piloted by Crux Dogatie and even despite all the damage his mobile armor has taken the Titan commander has refused to relent his assault at all! Crux just laughs madly as he blasts the right arm of the Crossbone Gundam X-3 off and says,"

Yes, it's the end of the line for you trash! The time has come for Chaos Zannacross Necron to purge everything with the crimson fires of the rapture! You vermin don't have a chance! "

The pilot of the Gundam with the Skull face on its chest just charges right for its massive target before its pilot Tobia says,

" Like hell we do! No matter what you throw at us, you're not going to get rid of us!"

His responds is the Divinidad gathering up energy in its head's mega particle cannon before Crux cackles and says,"

Don't make me laugh, there is nothing left for you to do but die!" With most of its systems damaged and seeing the massive hub of energy preparing to blast him away the Lylat pilot charges right at the cannon and says," Your wrong, there is always a option for those that refuse to give up, and I refuse to let scum like you have their way!"

With that Tobia has the Crossbone Gundam X-3 activates its arm's I-field barrier just as he thrusts that arm in to the cannon! This causes a backlash of power that severely damages the Divinidad and destroys the Gundam unit! Thankfully Tobia was able to eject his escape pod just in time to escape with is life and as he sees explosions break out all over the Divinidad Tobia grins and says,"

That's right, no matter how far we have to push it, it's worth it if we can win this!"

Even as his mobile armor is on the verge of blowing up Crux cackles deliriously as his chest armor opens up and has a dozen nuclear missiles as he says,"

Bahahah, HAHAHA! It's too late, no matter what; it's all ready to late for humanity! The universe is burning, it's breaking! "

With that the Hi Nu Gundam the Super Zeta Gundam and the Cross Bone Gundam X1 Kai all charge at the machine before Amuro then says," Despite what you think, we don't see things as hopelessly as you do!"

Seabrook then says," That's right, we won't allow monsters like you to make your visions reality!"

With that he has his Gundam lash out its cork screw energy whips to lash out and strike the cockpit of the mammoth enemy mobile armor just as Amuro and Kamile blast the Divinidads 's missile salvo, vaporizing Cruz and destroying his machine in the same instant! The mobile suits blast away from the explosion at top speed as Kamile chuckles and says,"

If you want to see everything burn that's find, just go do it alone with the rest of you psychos!

" Amuro nods and says," It's true, mankind and all other mortals have only are selves to blame. Yet no matter how painful the conflict may be and no matter how much hatred and sadness may be caused form the event, I know that we can still learn something positive from it all! Before we can welcome the new time of harmony, there is still things us mere mortals have to piece together to get to that point. But even if it takes us a thousand to ten thousand more years to get that far, we will make it!

* * *

" Meanwhile Voyager sees this new score for the good guys and then sees his wing men, the Dezpada Gundam piloted by Titan member Ein Lewi and the Crossbone Gundam X2 piloted by Zabine Chareux both be destroyed by the Unicorn Gundam and the Sisquiede Gundam and gets irritated, and gets even more irritated as he sees his machines Phantom Shield begin to crack before he snarls and says,"

Damned vermin, you really think you can beat us, the ones chosen by god? Enough, time for the end of this farce!

"With this the E.S Dan unleashes its Anima Awakening before it glows with dark energy and charges at its targets with its full powered Malicious Charge attack! However even as the machine becomes a raging meteor of destruction the good guys are not scared, and show it as Domon has the Burning God Gundam turn in to its golden hyper mode before the Gundam fighter says,

" We are not scared of you! Your only chosen by a wicked god to fight for a vile cause, a cause we are going to destroy! I don't think I am going to beat you, I WILL defeat you! Erupting, Burning, Finger!"

With that Domon collides right with the E.S Dan and unleashes a tense struggle!

However, Voyager is shocked to see his machine's armor crack as he then says

," No, my machine can't be defeated by mere mortals!"

Domon grins and says," I don't care what you are, for Master's wish, and for Rain, Albany and all the others I will take you down one after the other! Heat End!" With this the Burning God Gundam causes an explosion that blasts the E.S Dan back! Voyager furiously aims its cannons at Domon as the servant of Zannacross gets furious and says,

" No, your petty little desires are not going to cut it, not against the Emperor of AH!

"He is about to fire before GN sword bits dive through his cannons and destroy them! The 00 Qun all ready in its Trans Am state then warps in front of the E.S Dan before Setsuna says,"

No matter what happens, no matter who are opponent is, we will eliminate all targets that get in are way! Be gone!"

With this the Celestial Being unit unleashes a full powered shot from his Buster Rifle to atomize its target Voyager screams in outrage as he feels himself being blasted to shreds and says,

" Damn you scum, you will never, get away with this! RAUHH!"

With this the Zannacross worshipper gives off one last scream of fury before dying! His comrade Vergil sees this and just snickers defiantly before saying,"

You guys are a riot, do you really think you idiots can ever be strong enough to defeat Emperor Zannacross! Hah, your just bugs in the face of the absolute god, so its time you morons get crushed like the maggots you are!

" With that he has his E.S Naphtali charge its main buster cannon at unleashes a massive energy blast right at the forces that killed his ally! However the Tallgeese III then thrusts in to the way and fires off its own Mega Cannon! As the blasts collide Zechs chuckles and says," A mere dog who only lusts for carnage will never be able to match the pride of a true solider scum! We are not going to roll over for anyone!"

Vergil laughs and has his war machine go to full power before he says,"

Oh we know that you lame traitors are too dumb to ever know your place, that's why we are blasting you in your place once and for all!"

He is about to try and blow Zech's away, before a barrage of attacks blast him, and he sees that it's none other than the funnels belonging to the Nightingale! The red mobile suit then dives right for its current target and takes out its beam saber before Char says,"

When will you fools understand, that your precious god's judgment is not as absolute as you fooled yourselves in to thinking? Even a god can make mistakes, and he has underestimated just how strong are mortal desires are when united! Now, be crushed by that combined weight scum!"

Char is about to try and lacerate the cockpit of the E.S Naphtali but Vergil shows how much the thought infuriates him before he says,

" HAH! You guys are a riot, but time your now your place!

" With this his machine uses its power to have a mega beam rifle form in thin air before Vergil smashes' the Ace pilots mobile suit back before having the new cannon charge up! Vergil quickly says,"

You dimwit heretics just don't get it! Chaos Zannacross Necron is not like all of the lame poser gods that try and act big from time to time, he is the real deal, the one TRUE omnipotent being above all others! What he says goes, because nothing can stop him!"

Vergil then prepares to try and atomize the man with the title of the Red Comet but as soon as he fires the shot, none other than the Tri-Edge Gundam, being piloted by Bacchus and his friends, and former alleys of Max Arumat P Thanatos and Crowe F. Almedio! Max's Gundam has its spike like conductors come out of its body before absorbing the energy attack entirely! The Gundam with the twin triple edge blades glow with energy before Bacchus then says,"

Incorrect Imperial pilot, even if Chaos Zannacross Necron truly is a god, his judgment is not absolute. No, the powers of Ben Auro, and his allies like Miss Raystar and Mister Zeon and all the others have the power to stop even him! The percentage for victory is slim, but all of us will do what we can to make sure that chance is realized! Fire the Tri-Beam cannon!"

With that the mobile suit fires a massive bluish white energy beam that smashes right in to the E.S Naphtail, and as the others like the Victory 2 Assault Gundam and others all bombard the many armed machine as well it's at last overwhelmed before Vergil juts chuckles bitterly and says,"

You really are hopeless to the end eh? Find by me, it's going to suck all the more for every last one of you when the truth bites you! Heheh, you will see, ALL of you will! HAHAHA, GUH!

" With that he too is destroyed and as the allied forces look around Zech's sees a lesser amount of demons in the sky flying to them before he shrugs and says,"

Well, I'll be damned, we are getting somewhere."

Heero sees a surge of energy in the far distance before he says,

' Have the Enji the angels and the others all ready engaged Zannacross?

" On-board the Tri-Edge T3-X5 is one of the many analyzing this new change in the energy flow before the droid then says,

" Negative, if my scans are correct they indicate that the energy signatures from Ben Auro and the others are not quite near the energy that is Chaos Zannacross Necron, however they are close. "

Crowe grins and says,"

They really are the hero's that can save the universe, and it means they are making that so called Emperor of all so nervous that he is sending to much at them to bother us! "

Bacchus shrugs before the android looks at the glowing light in the sky and says,"

Possibly, and there is always the possibility he seemly sees us as to little a annoyance to even focus on now. What is clear is that the damage reports to the universe and to the very stability of all existence are getting to dangerously crucial levels. As hard as a task as are allies have, if they have any chance at saving us all, they must pull it off soon. "

Arumat chuckles and says,' Well, they have gotten this far, it's not too much of a long shot to think they can pull this off.'

Fox then checks the area and says,

" Well, we might as well do what we can to make sure they can get the chance! Come on everyone, let's move out!"

T3-X5 then looks at Max's sword, put in the side of the cockpit for good luck and inspiration to the group before saying,

" At last, it would seem it's time to see just if my current masters prophecy is indeed more than just hope and musings. Huh?" The Droid then gets an incoming message and says,"

This single, but, that should be impossible. Then again, in this kind of existence, anything seems to be possible."

Bacchus then turns around looking confused and says,

" T3-X5 what is it?"

His responds is," It's clear now, everything is being thrown in to the table so to speak Bacchus. Even a droid such as I can see that this is clearly the ultimate showdown between good and evil, light and darkness, hatred and hope. I just hope the Master can survive this ordeal, it would be truly a shame for all the data from this experience to go to waste."

This causes Bacchus to chuckle and says," That's one way of putting it.

"With that the crew of the Tri-Edge sees even more demons charging at them and thus they have their attention snap back to staying alive. However, with that we now leave this battalion of the final army of the universe to check once more on the main unit, and so that of course means Ben and the others!

* * *

And so for that we now turn back to where we left the group last chapter, and that would be the good guys carefully navigating through their new surroundings, the former hideout of the elite Organization of Dark Enji! While everyone knows that there is no time to waste everyone also knows that there is no room for error and so for the moment they are carefully navigating through the city.

Doug is one of the members of the group that has walked around the curve of the block called fragments crossing and after seeing the massive oddly shaped white castle in the structure he chuckles and says,"

Man, a part of me did feel kind of annoyed we never got to bust up the spliced up black loving club house and now it looks like we get to fill out everything in the check list. So Axel, with everyone but Xemnas dead I would say that we are going to have a rather empty welcome eh?"

Axel chuckles bitterly and says,"

If you think it's going to be an easy ride Doug you're going to get owned in a heartbeat. After all, there were still dozens of lower class members of our Organization, and if nothing else Zannacross could have stuffed this place to the brim with his personal pets or something. Not to mention this place was pretty jacked up with pest removal from the start, it was intended to be a secret base for a reason. Still, I do have this place more or less memorized, and I know the best path through the castle.

"Ben chuckles as he looks around, ready for anything to step out of the shadows at any moment before he just chuckles and says,"

Well, I guess it would be a little late in the game for us to worry about you leading us in to a trap or something so, lead the way Axel.

"The red haired man rolls his eyes and says,

" Geeze, your vote of confidence is so touching Auro. Whatever, not like I want to get fried either. Lucky since there were times when I wanted to make sure Larxene Marluxia or some of the other more nosy members were not trailing me I found a near fool proof way of moving around beyond the sensor range of the systems."

Axel then darts around a skyscraper seeing the white castle in the distance before he says,"

If we move around carefully we should be able to avoid being spotted."

Sonic raises an eyebrow as he then says,"

Wait, don't they all ready know we are here? Furthermore why are we even wasting time with another castle when we have an ultimate god of evil to dash to and kick his butt before the entire universe gets flushed down the tubes?"

Axel sighs and says," Well if we want to get there in time then we don't want to get dragged down fighting a never ending supply of demon minions right speedy? I mean, thanks to that crazy witch trying to throw us out of time itself seems to be we got thrown around a bit, which means we have just a little time to move in before the bad guys find us again.

Now, we just have to figure out where we are , too bad Zannacross seems to be in love with making dimensions that only he can make sense of! Damn it, even as Ravxen he was always getting a kick making up stuff that was only suited to him. "

Ezan looks around and looks at the giant red star like object above before he says,

" This star was where we agreed that Zannacross was located, and it seems to be the same as before. However, it seems to be in the opposite direction of when we first arrived in this dimension."

Gabriel nods and says,

" Everyone remember, Zannacross is rewriting the very rules of time and space, and has an absolute grip on his reality. I would not put it out of the question that Zannacross has made it a dimensional law that he cannot be approached by anyone who has hostile intentions to him."

Lacus looks troubled as she then says," Well, even if it's a law, it won't be the first unjust law that was broken for true justice. I hopefully will be able to counter it with the Imperia Golden Crystal."

Omnimon then says,"

That does seem possible but, Zannacross might simply be able to warp the location every time we close in. It could be a timely struggle that we don't have time to play."

Ben is getting annoyed as he then says," Well, what else can we do? Whatever it is, we better do it fast, we can't afford to be bogged down in more traps. Who knows when everyone that's left will try and come at us and have their shot and getting all the glory."

Shinryudramon chuckles and says,"

Well, if they truly do want a piece of us that badly we might as well let them come and then we can smash them back so hard we will send them right back to Zannacross! Hey, maybe we can get to Zannacross by that? Er, well, maybe it's a lame idea, sorry.

" He sees his friends look at each other as James says,"

Maybe not as bad an idea as you thought Shinryudramon. I mean, if the enemies come at us, we might be able to trace a path from them to Zannacross. We have to be careful but we can't waste a single moment. The foundation of existence itself is unraveling as we speak."

The White Lantern then looks at the sky before he says," Yes, I can feel it, the very energy in the air is being absorbed." Everyone is shocked to see as the black skinned angel is talking he changed appearance to a man wearing the same kind of out fit but wearing a green mask over his eyes and having white skin! Kal-El raises a eyebrow and says,

" John, are you all right?" The fellow angel pauses and says," John? I am Kyle Rayner Ka, remember? Anyway, like I am saying, time is not on are side."

' Master Myers strokes his beard and says," It seems history itself it being unstable, if we don't hurry we might be erased before we even realize it. This plan might not be the most sound one but tt's worth a shot, if we can somehow manage to find them before they find us. "

Axel looks over the building besides him and grins before he says,"

Well, with any luck maybe they are looking for us in my old home. Well, we are about to find out. Come on guys, it seems clear from here, let's go! "

Samus among the others looks around and sees nothing before the Chozo armored bounty hunter scans around and says,"

Well, it seems clear now, or at least as clear as its going to get."

Axel chuckles as he twirls his chakarm weapons around his fingers and says," Told you I knew this place baby. This area is a blind spot in the security systems, a spot we should be able to, GUH!"

All of a sudden one of the shadows between the buildings has a fist rocket out and pummels the man with the title of the Flurry of Dancing Flames hard in the face and sends him through two buildings! All of a sudden everyone sees demonic eyes form in the buildings themselves before Ben cringes and says,"

Well, no offense Axel but even if you did know this place like the back of your hand it seems Zannacross might have done some , altercations since you were gone.

"With that everyone sees the buildings themselves transform in to skyscraper sized angelic yet demonic monsters, that are in fact the angel enemies from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series! As everyone also sees nearly endless amount of white Nobody monsters form around them X sighs as he once more charges up his X buster and says,"

Well, I guess in hide site trying to sneak around when your enemy has command of every part of the dimension we are in is a rather naïve.

"Ben nods and at once powers up before he says,"

Well, I did not come here expecting there to be an easy way. If there is only one way to get to Zannacross, guess there is no choice but to blaze through it without delay! After all, building sized foes are child's play!

" As if someone heard that comment instantly the very city itself shakes before a good chunk of it rises up in to the ground and transforms in to a massive robot named Teppelin!

"Ben shrugs and says," Not even a city sized monster is going to slow be down idiots!"

Lacus sighs and says,"

If you taunt them any more we will have to fight galaxy sized monsters so, please don't give them the idea Ben. Oh damn it, now I said it! Quick let's get out of here before they think about it!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me Lacus, here we go!"

In an instant Ben slashes in half an incoming energy blast from the bird like Sachiel enemy before shattering it with a punch. He looks on to see the entire sky beginning to get flooded with monsters before he grins and says,"

No matter who stands in my way, I won't stop till this is over! No one, not even Zannacross is going to change that!

"Doug then charges for another angel that's shaped like a _Anomalocaris named Sandalphon _ and swiftly uppercuts it in half before he grins"

That's right, we more then made it clear that theses bozos can't hold a candle to us! Time to, huh? Oh hell!"

Doug sees a flash of light and quickly turns to the left before he sees a massive burning beam of light raging down right for him! Doug is just able to dash out of this pillar of lights way as it blasts right through a major section of the area, and is only unable to burn a group of the hero's because Lacus is able to cast a golden energy barrier just in time! As Terra sees this pillar of energy wreck the entire area apart she realizes she knows the shape of the beam and says,"

No, could it be, the Light of Judgment?"

With that her fears are conformed as everyone hears a psychotic laughter burst out in the distance before a deranged voice then says,"

Bozo's you say? It's about time you fleas learn how to truly play dead! "

With that none other than Kefka blasts out of a building and roasting a marshmallow over the fire before swallowing it whole as he looks at the hero's with a bored look casually floating to the side." Man, you're all still alive? Ugh, seriously you dregs can't even DIE properly!

"Terra at once unleashes all of her power as she says,"

Kefka, we don't have time for this."

Cyan at once points his sword at the man who killed his king and his family before he says,"

Yes, this is the last time you stain humanity any more you monster!"

Kefka just yawns and says,"

Man, to think even losers like you made it this far. Wait, I know, you made all this way, because you wanted to be destroyed by yours truly eh? Well, I knew I had such hard core fans, so I prepared some suitable entertainment JUST for you! After all, idiots who still insist on stopping the ultimate destruction can only deserve no less! HAHAHAHAH!"

Sabin then clenches his teeth with fury as he then says," After all of this time, you have not changed at all, no, you have gotten even more insane! How long do you think your fun is going to be allowed to continue scum?"

Kefka floats up and licks his lips as he says,"

Oh why, just about forever my sad little peon. After all, destruction is the only true constant factor in this universe! And for those that can ride those chaotic waves, the fun will never stop! And that means my fun is never ending, after all I tapped in to the true ultimate power of this universe, power that makes the energy of the Warring Triad look like a speck!

"With that Kefka snaps his hands and both Sabin and his brother Edgar become flung in to the air and instantly dark lightning bolts zap down and strike them before Kefka laughs and says,"

Yes, such wondrous power, with this power your just mere insects to me! And now it's time to exterminate everyone and everything, the end of everything has come folks! So, who wants to die first? Oh right, I am picking! Trump Saber!"

Kefka claps his hands and has a barrage of red energy swords fly out and go to slice up the Fargo brothers! Ben quickly shatters attacks and sees a murderous glare form in the mad clown before he proceeds at once charges at Kefka before he says,"

No, the only thing that this is the end of Kefka, is you and your kind's insanity!

"Ben at once tries to slice Kefka through, only for the giant fist of the Teppelin! Ben instantly stabs the fist, only for a blade to come out of the other side of the robot! Ben is able to catch it just in time before yet another cold voice says,

" You cannot stop anything hero, it's time for all you broken puppets of the light to at last face your only true destiny.

"With that the entire mallet like fist of Teppelin explodes in a pillar of fire and Ben sees he is now staring in to the cold green eyes of Sephiroth! Ben just narrows his own eyes and says,

" I figured it was you Sephiroth. What is wrong, the so called chosen one to afraid he can't win without stabbing people with their guard down?"

The long haired sliver just chuckles lightly and says,"

Honor has no place for those that desire absolute victory. You worthless creatures of the old age have infected the universe long enough with your sin, but the moment when all such disgusting half-baked ideas will be erased has come. This is the true promise land; your kind has no right exists here so now it will be my great pleasure to end all of you fools journeys, once and for all.

"Cloud at once runs up with the others and gets ready to fight as he then says,"

You really are far too full of yourself Sephiroth. You can't dictate us anymore, your power is not going to be enough so if you think you can take us all down alone even with Kefka, then I am going to enjoy seeing the look on your face when this is over. No matter what you do, we WILL get to Zannacross!

"Sephiroth is about to say something before another pillar of light appears on the skyscraper above him before Kuja then walks out!

Zidane 's brother just grins and puts his arms together,"

Oh, looking to repeat your absolute pitiful performance against the one true master again are we hero's? Don't bother, in case you peons did not realize it, you were crushed like the ants you were. Even with that gem Cosmos sacrificed everything for, it would only mean that are Emperor would have to try slightly harder to break every last one of you in to nothingness. Make no mistake Enji Knights, defeating Chaos Zannacross Necron is utterly impossible and that is why we are going to make sure such a tragic farce does not even get the chance to be seen. My comrades here think they can end this once and for all, but I decided to come for insurance. Besides, it's not nice to hog all the glory.

"Ben just turns his glance to Kuja as he says," I don't care how many people get in are way, we will stop you all so we can at last have peace!"

Kuja laughs at this and responds with,

" Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget about its painful past. Though we hope for promising years... After shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears. In other words for you think headed peons in the audience, your dreams will never be granted since despite all of this you're as weak and as hopeless as ever."

Zidane rolls his eyes and says," I see you are as long winded as ever Kuja, now is not the time for this!"

Kuja closes his eyes and eyes his brother before saying,

" It's so sad, it's clear as day you all learn nothing no matter what unrolls before you. Where will you all go when there is nowhere to turn to victory? Nothing you do will matter, for no matter how much the light of hope tries to shine the universe with lies, it is all for naught when the true shape of this universe will always be one of cruel hate! "

Zidane gets in to a fighting stance and says," Maybe so, but a lady has left the future up to me and the rest of my friends. No way am I going to run away with my tail between my legs and let you all kill me and everything else!

" Kuja forms a sinister grin as he says,"

Hm, it's clear all of you need to learn things in the most absolute horrible way possible! Very well, let the curtain rise on your judgment Zidane.

Then once and for all you will learn that the reality is that only the fittest survive and prosper. Resin yourselves to vanish… into the mellifluous twilight that awaits! "

Kefka cackles as he turns to Kuja and says,"

Oh my, trying to earn a cozy position with the big man Kujie-coo? Don't try too hard and twist that dress of yours in a knot, it's not like Zannacross will let puffed up peacocks like you be anywhere near him when the new time comes. "

Kuja sneers at Kefka before his magical energy explodes and he says,

" Bah, don't think I shawl allow you to mock me forever Kefka or your time will come right after theses little heathens! Now, ill prove who is the superior force once and for all, as I break the very light itself within every one of you so called heroes! "

Lacus gets defiant as she says,

" Don't think you can break us this easily. The demon lords failed to stop us, Ultimecia could not trick us, and none of your tricks will work either! So please just step aside, the only thing that will result in this is more deaths! "

Kefka all of a sudden looks deadly serious as he says,"

Step aside you say? Do we look like side steppers to you doll? That old hag's little tricks may have been worth squat in the end, but that just means you're all a swarm of very stubborn cockroaches. Good thing I break my toys no matter how sturdy they are!"

Sephiroth clenches his fist tightly and says," The jester is correct, you have proven your place as worthy obstacles by defeating Dahak, Zandoris, Morgoth and Mukuro but defeating those demon lords does not mean you can defeat me, the one true ultimate warrior. Heh, especially now that I have, that we have all gain the energy of the souls throughout the universe. "

Aeris looks disgusted as she says,"

Sephiroth, you really see all of the lives thought the entire universe as mere fuel to your desires? Such madness, such cruelty, it can't be allowed to go on any longer!"

Ben nods and says," Its time you feel the pain of all the lives you ruined! For all the lives you ruined, and for the sake of everyone's lives that still have hope, we are going to finish all of you!"

Kefka is about to say something before another cold voice then says,"

The dreams of the masses will never be granted, they will only consume each other with the despair of their anger and stupidly. Thus, for true peace and order, it is for the best that they all are released from the chains of never ending misery."

With that a portal of dark energy appears in the sky scraper above everyone before Xemnas steps out, just where Riku stood in the Deep Drive video in Kingdom Hearts! Ezan at once puts his hand around the Nu Epyon before he says

," Xemnas, if you think you can make us expect your twisted vision of peace then you don't know us very well."

Xemnas forms a ruthless smile as he says,"

Oh, I know your kind all too well Ezan Zeon, and that's why I know that no words will ever cause us to find a understanding. The only thing that will let you understand is power supreme! Tell me denizens of the light:, why do you reject the darkness so, why do you reject what cannot be denied? Your emotions have blinded you to the fact that your defying us merely because you cannot expect what rejects you?

" Master Myers responds with,"

It seems we are at an impasse on who cannot expect facts Xemnas. You all may think that are existence is doomed to utter damnation but we have faith that are resolve can truly end the cycle of war and despair. Xemnas, we are not afraid of the dark side but we cannot condone giving in to its ways. No matter how right you think you are anything created by selfish desires and destruction can only bring more misery. "

Xemnas has lighting crackle around his hands before he says,"

Then it's clear now, humanity has evolved so far, only to understand nothing. Every single heart must fade in to nothingness, so that a pure universe can be created. If your whims succeed there will be no change, no celebration, no glory, no salvation, no evolution, and no future. That is because you all will deluded yourselves in to thinking things have changed only for the wheels of destiny to reset. All your hopes have done, has guided you to your inevitable doom!"

Ben sighs with exasperation as he then powers up and says,

" Are all of you done yet or does Damonus or someone else want to rant next? It does not matter, because I am through hearing you're messed up deluded babble about how screwed we are! I know that this path we are on, that this future we desire is not a mistake and ill fight to the end to defend it! So now, time to blow away another, Ah!"

With that Ben grasps his chest, before everyone of the hero's feels intense pain at the same time! Lacus sees the light of the Imperia Golden Crystal get dimmer as she says,

" What the, what is happening?"

Xemnas chuckles and says,"

That would be Emperor Zannacross hacking away at your lifeline Lacus Raystar.

The Imperia Golden Crystal may have stopped his power and prevented all of you from being dismantled in to nothingness, but nothing can stop the will of god forever. Like all else in existence, Zannacross is slowly combining that energy with his own, and it won't be long now before Chaos Zannacross Necron truly has command over everyone and everything in existence. Soon, even that so called Supreme Being will be nothing more than another cog in the Masters machine, and everything that he does not like, will simply cease to be. "

Lacus looks horrified at this and says,

" No, its worst then we thought, we are running out of time quicker then I figured! All of you, how can you be so blind? Do you really think Zannacross cares about any of you, that he will save any one of you? All that's going to happen, is endless senseless destruction! "

Kefka laughs madly and says,"

Maybe so, but in the end all things end in destruction anyway so might as well get good millage for your ride! Hahaha, do you hear it, its fates footsteps! Beyond the noise of chaos, the end draws near. "

Sephiroth nods and points his glowing Masamune at Ben before he says,"

Zannacross has proven that those that fit to his ideals are worthy of existence in his realm. He has kept his end of the bargain, and I will keep my end. The fact is that your all unworthy of being a part of the Promised Land, the utopia of darkness. All that's left for you is to seek in to despair and vanish!"

Cloud retorts with," We won't vanish, no matter who thinks we are chosen! We have come, all this way to show you and Zannacross are answer to your solution to our existence!

"Ezan nods and says,"

We may never reach perfection, but that's because we don't seek such limited terms! Those that merely strive for perfection only seek a short road. You may not have the strength to reach such lengths, but we do! To never stop improving, to keep going forward despite the pain it causes, those are things we are not afraid to do!"

James nods and says," We will keep striving to not only seek how to make are dreams come true, but to find new dreams to reach to!

" Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

It's about time you stuck up pricks realize it does not matter just how hopeless it is for us, if we feel like keeping it all up then that's what we are damn going to do, and I sure as hell don't feel like rolling over and dying!"

Lacus nods and puts her hands over her chest before she says," No matter what pain and sadness there is in our lives, I realized now, as long as you don't let the fear and pain consume you the strength of such love will overcome it time and again!"

Ben nods and grins before he says,"

That's right, you idiots are too afraid to even try and have such, huh? Whoa!"

Ben sees a massive red energy flare roaring right for him and just barley manages to slash the blast in to the air before he sees a livid Kefka glaring at him! The madman is so angry he has veins forming over his head before he says,"

Shut up, shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! I am sick of hearing you morons rant on and on about your stupid little dreams and hopes, you truly are nothing but a bunch of pages from a self help booklet! They are worthless, all worthless! Ill destroy every last one of those hopes of yours, till there is nothing left, absolute nothing! I am going to make sure everything in this universe dies so I can create my dream world at last, a monument to non-existence! Now, who wants to see why oppose rhymes with dispose? "

"Kefka then has his magical aura explode, his eyes glow red, and causes the ground around him to erupt in to a pillar before he is glaring down on his obstacles! Kuja then floats in to the air and unleashes his own magical aura before he says,

" Time you see we are more than bark warriors of light, let this war at last reach its climax!"

With that Kuja unleashes his energy and Xemnas and Sephiroth all do the same! As the combined darkness of the four covers the entire sky and causes most of the buildings in the area to shatter Omnimon sees each of the villains glow red before the royal knight says,

" No, all four of them were not lying about their new powers, its nearly on the level of the demon lords!

"Ben at once unleashes his ultimate power before his hair once more turns golden and he says,"

Is that all, such power won't be enough to stop us, this ends now!"

Sephiroth at once has a murderous look form before he floats up and has his black wings extend to have feathers float down before he says,"

Time to carve that smirk off your head, Ben Auro! Scintilla! "

With this Sephiroth in an instant dives at Ben to unleash a powerful energy infused overhead slash! Ben instantly parries with a slash from the Divine Mugen Nova and the collision of power nearly blows many in the group away! The two instantly go to unleash a light speed barrage of slashes at each other that can barley be seen as more then blurs by even the others! Ben has energy swords form around him to unleash an even more relentless attack, but Sephiroth is still able to block every strike! As the two unleash another dead lock Sephiroth is delighted at seeing Ben's frustration as he says

," Yes, at last my body now has fully transcended in to the threshold of god hood like yours, now the natural order has been restored!"

Ben narrows his eyes and says,

" I figured a so called master solider would remember that it takes more than power to win!"

Ben at once tries to slash in to the former First Class SOLDIER but Sephiroth bursts up in to the air and extends his palm before unleashing a barrage of shadow flares! As Ben bats away each spell Sephiroth has his long blade glow before he says,"

Well, since my spirit is greater than any other, that means I have all the tools for victory right at my command. "

The One Winged Angel then goes to try and ram his sword through Ben's head, only for Ezan to appear and block the strike! Ezan glares at Sephiroth with the Sharingan before he says,

" It's clear now you will never get over yourself Sephiroth so ill just gladly cut you down to size once and for all!"

Sephiroth gets irritated as he says,' A mere imitation of a chosen one won't be allowed to have such a tong Ezan. Know your place."

The two then clash swords before Ezan says

," Your childish taunts won't save you, Judgment Blitz!"

The Enji in the light and darkness composed spirit armor then unleashes a lighting fast barrage of sword slashes and Sephiroth blocks every strike before he says,

" Is that the best you, RAH!

" Sephiroth realizes all too late what his opponent's true intention was since while he was able to block those attacks he is left wide open for Ben to dash above him and unleash a powerful jumping slash that slashes Sephiroth right across the chest and also unleashes a explosion of holy energy! An burnt Sephiroth is blasted back he glares at Ben and clutch's his chest before the slashed skin and armor instantly heal. He then chuckles psychotically as he says,

" I see, fighting in tangent are you? And you say I have no pride to my fighting style."

Ben shrugs as he has his sword shine with golden light and says," No matter how you taunt us, it does not really matter because at this point whatever makes you dead is good enough for me!"

Ezan nods as his wings extend and he ascends in to the air before he says,"

Your nothing but a stain on existence itself Sephiroth, and its time you go to face your judgment once and for all!"

With this both Ezan and Ben burst at their foe, but just as they are about to attack all of a sudden Xemnas warps in front of them and blocks both of their slashes with the red energy blades coming out of his arms before he grins and says,

" If it is the time of judgment, then we shawl go to are fates together! Now, embrace your divine punishment! "

Ben is shocked that Xemnas is able to block both Ezan and his own attacks without being pushed back but just puts even more power in to his slash before he then says,"

Forget it Xemnas, are desire to win, is absolute!"

Xemnas chuckles and says,"

Are your thoughts truly absolute? Ben, are you sure you can trust Ezan, are you sure someone who is men to be the perfect warrior will never resume his grudge? Ezan, are you sure you're not jealous of Ben? You mortals, your beliefs remain so fragile, all it takes is the slightest push to cause everything to shatter! "

Ben gets annoyed and says,'

You think you can make us doubt are selves now Xemnas? No matter what disagreements we have, we are not going to let that get away with what we believe in! And to bad for you, at the moment that means we believe in taking you down!"

Ben then unleashes a surge of power and breaks through the Interdiction blades blocking his way to cleave Xemnas cleanly in half!

Or at least it looks that way for a second, before the leader of the Dark Enji's body turns to light, before energy beams of light and darkness blast out of the body and bombard Ben in the chest! The true Xemnas at once appears and grabs Ben by the throat as his aura flare up before he says,

" You can never vanquish me Ben Auro, for anger and hate are supreme!

"Xemnas then kicks the Divine Mugen Nova out of Ben's hand and kicks Ben hard in the throat to send him flying in to the air! He at once dives at Ben to try and ram his twin red blades through the chosen one's heart, but lucky for Ben Ezan grabbed his friends blade as soon as it fell out of his hand and threw it to Ben, allowing him to grab it just in time to block the strike!

Ezan slashes as well but Xemnas parries his slash at the same time before getting annoyed and saying,

" You have interfered for the last time, be gone!

" Xemnas then performs a spinning furry of blades that fails to hit either of his targets. Ezan at once goes to slash at Xemnas but his nemesis instantly has a wall of blue energy form around him to bounce Ezan back in to Ben! As Ezan dashes out of the way Xemnas then instantly unleashes a wave of energy that bounces off Ben and forms three crystals with the Organization emblem on them before zapping Ben with energy!

Ben yells out in pain as he finds his body and soul being bombarded with energy that is trying to rip him apart before Xemnas floats above Ben and smirks before he extends his right hand and says,"

No matter how strong that fighting spirit is Ben Auro, it too will be broken down in to nothingness! For in the end, nothingness is eternal! "

Xemnas gathers energy for a blast but Ben just gets even more furious as he says,

" Nothingness is not the only thing that will never die Xemnas, the desire of life itself will never fade either!"

With that Ben shocks Xemnas and blasts right out of the spell before he flies right for the foe! The two fighter's dash right for each other and as the two meet right at the center of the Memory's Skyscraper before Ben dodges the incoming dive and punch's Xemnas right in the face, smashing him right through Memory Skyscraper and several other buildings! Other even this caliber of a blow only takes several seconds for Xemnas to rebound from! As the man with the title of the Superior in-Between reappears above Ben he snaps his neck back in to place and wipes off some blood from his face before he looks viciously at Ben and says,"

Your rage can not quell this storm that is consuming you Ben Auro. Even if you are the chosen one of Cosmos, no mortal can hope to stop an eternal power!

"Ben responds by shrugging and saying," Well, I guess we will just have to see. However, it would not be the first time that a so called unstoppable power found itself being stopped quite hard."

Xemnas then makes a dramatic hand gesture before he says,

" That might have proved true in the past Ben Auro, but all of your previous opponents were mere impostors compared to this. Light and darkness, the essence that makes the universe function is at my command! Such power is unending is it not?"

Ben closes his eyes before glaring at Xemnas with a deadly serious look and says,"

Your right Xemnas, light and darkness are eternal, and whatever is the essence of space and time and all of that most likely goes on forever to. But guess what, that still does not mean that YOU'RE eternal either! "

Xemnas forms a sly grin and chuckles before he sardonically retorts with

," No more eternal then that radiance of yours Enji fool. We are both the chosen hero's; the only difference is that we were chosen to be the champions of different gods! Yes, we are hero's of different philosophies but time I prove once and for all my destiny is far superior then your nonsense!"

With that Xemnas clench's his fist and unleashes a surge of power that blows away the buildings around him before his outfit turns in to a white and black zebra like color and red lighting crackles around him before he ascends above Ben and says,

" And since my god is far superior to your feeble Cosmos and her wishes, and I am fighting for a far better reason than yours, my victory is inevitable. The only question is how much you wish to suffer before this is through!"

Ben sighs before he says,

" Tsc, you know Xemnas, your SUCH a big fan of nothingness then why don't you become nothing yourself! Even if you have the body of Seyia Leingod I know for a fact you don't have his heart and that is why you will never defeat me!"

Xemnas once more turns deadly serious as two clones of himself step out of his body before the true Xemnas says,"

Enough, let me guide you to the ultimate depths of darkness!

" Xemnas at once swings his twin blades together to unleash a dual X shaped energy blast at his foe, and while Ben was able to take down the attack easy enough the instant he does Xemnas and his clones are all over him! Ezan sees Ben use his energy swords to help him keep all of his attackers at bay he grimaces and says,

" Damn it, Zannacross truly has given them all a massive amount of enhancements if they are able to press Ben this hard even at his full power. But, even this single power won't be enough to stop us! "

Ezan is about to rejoin the fray before he hears something and glances to the left to see a sudden a barrage of dark blue energy sword waves roaring right for him! Ezan is able to dodge the attacks only to see a long blade charge right in to his shoulder! The impact causes him to kneel before he sees a devious Sephiroth glaring at him before the foe says,"

You think I will let you go? Oh no, you're not leaving my sight until I see you in pieces Ezan. "

Ezan at once dashes back and says,

" Do you really think I'll let you win Sephiroth? I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, even if it costs me my life!"

Sephiroth floats back in to the air and says,

" Oh, so you intend to blow yourself up to stop me for good and hope the Cetra and the spawn of Cosmos will be able to save you again? I did watch your clash with Dahak. I admit Ezan, your resolve is impressive, but that won't cut it with me, I'll finish you before you could ever try!God speed Oblivion."

Sephiroth at once unleashes a furious upward slash that slices through the ground and collides in to the Nu Epyon with such force that he chips part of the red sword! Sephiroth unleashes more power as he presses the blade closer to Ezan 's neck and says,"

Thanks to watching those battles, we seen everything you traitors have to throw at us. And now that we seen it all, there is no escape. "

Ezan unleashes another surge of power to push Sephiroth back before he says," It does not matter if you seen every move that we can do, you still don't compared to are desire to win!"

Sephiroth looks disgusted as he has his free hand form a orb of dark energy,"

Tsc, I once thought you and I were nearly cut from the same cloth Ezan, after all you were such a useful host for my revenge. But then you turned out to be even weaker willed then Cloud and could not move forwarded without someone giving you purpose. You have been infected by the weakness of this half baked world, and so you will be erased with the rest of them! "

Sephiroth is about to blast Ezan right in the face before a surge of light blinds his eyes, before a voice then says,"

No, you're not spreading despair ever again Sephiroth!"

The long haired foe then feels a massive object collide in to him before he is smashed to the right. Sephiroth then glares up and sees Cloud, Aeris, Meta-Knight, Vincent, Squall Link Tidus Rid Auron and others all surround him before he snickers and says,"

I was wondering when you all were going to break out of fear's grip. So, come to beg for forgiveness at last Cloud?"

Cloud rolls his eyes and says,"

Save it, the days when your shadow lingered in my heart has long past! Now it's time to end this nightmare, once and for all!"

Sephiroth snickers and says," The nightmares will never end, not as long as you worthless humans are allowed to exist. Your never changing stupidly will insure that nightmares like me are created again and again."

Vincent transforms in to his Chaos state and says,

" In that case we will keep blasting them back to the darkness where they belong. But no matter how long the struggle with darkness is, this is where your terror is put to rest forever Sephiroth!

"Aeris nods as she reforms her celestial armor and says," No matter how hard you wish it, you will not destroy are prayers for a better future! Are love is something you will never cut apart Sephiroth.

No matter how much rage and hate you have for the world, it can't be allowed to go on."

Sephiroth gets back in to his fighting stance and narrows his eyes at the flower girl before he says,

" No, what can't be allowed to go on is the remnants of worthless existences. Aeris Gainsborough, time I finish what I started, and put your kind to rest forever! You must realize by now, that the universe as you know it is finished, the rebirth has begun! "

Cloud takes out another blade from his First Sword and says,"

No, it's not over yet… this is not the end yet!

"Tifa nods and powers up as well before she says,"

That's right, no matter how bad it seems, there is no giving up for heroes! Aeris is hear, Cloud , Ezan, Ben, and all the others are besides me! And not only that, but the hopes of everyone that wants peace are with us! Even Zannacross himself won't stop us from smashing his face in! After all, even after all of this there is still so many things for us to do, I, we are not giving up!

" Cloud smiles and says,

" That's right, are memories, are friends memories, Zack's memories, we came here to tell you and Zannacross are memories and are hopes! Sephiroth, we came to show you not only are answer, but the answer of the very universe! So now Sephiroth, it's time we settle everything!"

Sephiroth just has demonic energy explode and have fire blaze all around him before he says,"

That's right Cloud, Ezan, show me your precious answer, and then I'll show you my answer to that! Yes, show me just what all of you cherish most, and even if it's everything I will take great pleasure taking everything away."

Ezan gets furious as he says," You won't take those things away Sephiroth, I won't allow it! "

Sephiroth looks ready to kill before he says,"

Oh you will Ezan, you will. You will all be broken with despair, helpless but to watch as I destroy everything left in this worthless universe! Your luck has run out, be gone!

"With that Sephiroth at once goes on the assault and unleashes a furious assault as the forces of justice fight as one to overcome him. However, for now we leave from this intense showdown to see how the others did not join to help them, and now we turn to see why one chunk of the hero's did not join, and that was because they were stopped by Kuja!

* * *

And now we rewind time a bit to see Kuja descending just in front of Zidane. The tailed Enji at once has his daggers surge with power before he says,"

Get out of our way Kuja, otherwise I swear I will do whatever it takes to take you down!"

Kuja merely looks amused and says,"

Oh please, as if you could ever make me move. You could never beat me Zidane, you only survived my wrath because I had a time limit. But this time, my body is perfect. And what is more, as a herald of Zannacross himself, my possibilities are limitless. It's been fun watching you and your friends scurry around like cornered rats, but now it's time for the curtain to fall, once and for all! Ha ha ha ha... yes your endless speeches are entertaining, but in the end so very worthless. The time for action is at hand. Show me this "power" of humanity while you can!

"Zidane grimaces and says,"

Damn it Kuja, to think when you died I thought you learned something. But, it seems you were really just acting out of fear back then. "

Kuja snickers and says,"

Ah but of course, you think I would ever assist such trash otherwise? I tried the whole kindness part, but it really does not suit me. And I realized it did not make me feel too bad since it does not suit most mortals either. After all, kindness is just a mask worn to play others too preformed as we wish. "

Zidane angrily responds with," No, you're wrong Kuja, you don't need a reason to help something, it's just the right thing to do!

"Kuja sighs and says,"

I never got how you could be so foolish when Garland created you to be an even more vicious monster then me. I suppose, when I cast you in to Gaia, there could have been a chance that you knocked your head and forgot your mission. Oh how ironic, I put the formula to my own agony, it truly is quite the comedy is it not Zidane? But, I think it's time I throw this play of mine in to the inferno of hell to burn to ashes!"

Garnet looks pained as she says,"

Kuja, why must you do this to Zidane, to us? Do you really think Zannacross will uphold his promise to you?"

Cecil nods and says," Yes, form what Zidane told us you rebelled against your master because he plotted to dispose of you. But now you put your trust in the embodiment of all evil and darkness to uphold his word? "

Kuja wags his finger and says,"

Think I am the fool do you Enji? Oh no, if you think this is an act of desperation you are sorely mistaken. No, I know Zannacross will not turn his back on me, as long as I follow through on my task, and destroy the invaders. Zannacross chose to resurrect me from hell among all the other souls, because he knew that I was one of the most note worthy beings there is!

Yes, I was chosen to oversee the debut of the new world, and I won't miss my cue for anything! You pitiful lot just can't expect it, but there is no more time for you weaklings to waste everyone's time. Yes, the weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I needed strength, to insure no one would ever deny me, threaten me again!

"Zidane chuckles and says," You can be as strong as you want Kuja, but you will never feel safe without friends. In fact, the stronger you get, it will only make you feel worse.

" Kuja laughs and says," Oh please Zidane, you think your Enji pals have made anything better? All you have done is make your ends all the more painful. The final at you seek, your happy ending will never come!"

Zidane at once unleashes his Trance Mode before he says,"

Maybe, but we will keep hunting for that treasure no matter what it takes! You can tell as many lies as you want Kuja, but you know you're far too weak to find that real power that is always going to escape you!"

Kuja has his eye twitch before he says," Oh, is that so? You still think I am weak Zidane? That's a laugh, but play time is over!"

At once Kuja unleashes his full power and his body is covered with red feather like fur before he completes his own trance state! The amount of energy being unleashed is enough to cause a maelstrom of darkness around him before Kuja looks psychotic and says,"

I have been waiting for this, where I end this once and for all! "

Sonic shrugs and says," Try all you want fur ball, you're not stopping us!

" Kuja then grins and says,

" WE will see about that mutant! Enough of this, time to die everyone. Force Symphony! "

With that Kuja dives in to the air and at once has energy blasts bombard downward! As everyone moves out of the way Kuja cackles even more and says,"

This is the climax of not only your lives, but the entire universe so do try and make it a good show!"

Zidane bats an energy bomb out of the way before he dives at Kuja and says,"

Oh we will give you a show Zidane, one that's such a blast it will blast your socks off! Reveres Gaia!"

Zidane pours all of his energy in to his weapons and charges right for Kuja. However, Kuja responds with having black energy orbs surround him before they instantly become blades that blast Zidane back before he snickers and says

," Do you ever get tired of being made the fool? I guess not, since that's your role. But alas it's time for all the fools to be erased!"

Zidane lands on the ground and winces in pain before he says,"

Man, you sure want some boring world created Kuja, just another reason I can't let you get away with this."

Kuja shrugs and says," Once more you show how different are tastes are. Just because you can't image are world, it does not mean it can't exist. Yes, paradise will exist when your kind is just a memory, no matter if you can expect it or not! Holy Star!"

Kuja instantly throws a massive orb of white light at Zidane, only for Golbez and Gabriel to appear and intercept the blast with attacks of their own!

Golbez then says," Without balance everything will fall apart, your world is doomed before it can even exist. This madness will not continue. "

Kuja yawns and says,"

I tired of your lectures, would you all just die now? Flare Star!"

With this Kuja unleashes another barrage of red energy blasts before Gabriel responds with,"

Don't think we will play to your tune, Divine Dragoons!"

With that the angel and more unleash their attacks to counter the spells. Kuja sees this and flies above them all before saying,"

Ugh, this truly is the song that never ends! You idiots, just keep going and going, in this cycle of stupidly! It's so pitiful, so ugly, and so pointless. Seriously, if you ever stopped moving even your feeble minds could one day comprehend how worthless it all is!"

Mario shrugs and says," That may be what you think we all a our ape man but that's are a problem!

"Mario jumps up and tries to hammer Kuja in the head, only for Kuja to make him freeze in place! The red haired bad guys looks bored as he says,"

Insert heroic babble here, put in some nonsense about dreams there, and I think I heard this speech far too many times. I don't care if you think your lives have meaning, they don't, they are just stupid wastes of space and you're better off dead! Lesser beings may always be in contempt of their superiors but they are superiors never the less. Yes, no matter how you strive for equality there will always be those who are better, and who see things clearer than others. I seen things very clearly, and I see your death."

Kuja then unleashes another energy beam from his finger to try and fry the plumber, but Zidane jumps up and bats the blast away before he then says,

" Even if someone knows more or can do more Kuja, there are just some things that mean the same for everyone, and their lives are one of them! "

Kuja just snickers and pours more power in to his blast, before he blows Zidane away! Kuja has his energy crackle around him before he says,

" No Zidane, that's the biggest joke of all. Many lives just exist to be folder, there entire history not worth being remembered by anyone. You only desperately want things to be equal because you don't want your struggles to be meaningless. However dear brother, the truth is, that everything you, Ben Auro and all the others have done is entirely worthless! You have not saved anyone, and, oh why bother, you never listen. All you do is cause endless futility.

"Zidane wipes some blood off his face and says," Even if we do fail, it does not mean are lives were worthless, are memories will live on in others."

The Enji Knight's brother retorts with,"

Even when everyone is gone Zidane? I guess we will just have to see who is truly right! But when this cycle is broken forever and the pointless destruction is brought to the end, I will prove it is I who was right, like I always knew! Yes, ill prove my superiority once and for all! Ultima!"

Kuja at once has streams of energy blast up in to the air before it rains down a storm of death! As Zidane and the others once more barley escape being vaporized Cecil hears Kuja laugh psychotically before he sees the bad guys' frantic eyes and he says,"

Kuja, I can see the hate and anger in his heart. We must endure it to prevail. "

Zidane nods as he sees even more explosions raging on all around the World that Never was before he sees Kuja also forming more spells before he chuckles bitterly and says,"

Got that right Cecil, Kuja thinks he is all that, but he is easier to read then he thinks. Seriously, no matter what he says, I can see just how much anger he still has, how desperate he is to prove something. Well, I have something to prove to Kuja, and no matter what, I won't let you have your way! Everyone else is fighting just as hard, if not harder, so I won't give up no matter what! So let the curtain rise on are come back!"

With this Zidane and the others try and get closer to the mad man in front of them, but as they do we turn to others who are fighting off the forces of evil, and turn to a group that is fighting someone who is taking a lot more enjoyment from the damage he is causing, and that's Kefka!

* * *

Since the battle has begun it would seem that the dancing mad jester of a bad guy has unleashes a near unending barrage of chaotic magic to the point where his opponents can't even get close to him!

At the moment Terra and Celes have both tries to fire Ultima spells at their foe, but those spells and others are just blasted away as Kefka has a powered up Trine magic spell form to have glowing triangles appear and slash the spells in half! Ulforce Veedramon at once tries to slash Kefka in half before all of a sudden a spike of raw power erupts in front of Kefka and manages to slash the charging Digimon's sword arm right off!

Kefka at once grabs the arm and uses it to scratch his back before he then says," Ah, that's one good back scratcher. I suppose now would be a good time to think what parts I can make out of you all before the lot of are too broken to salvage! So, have you dogs learned how to play dead yet!"

As Kefka pats his own leg and laughs historically Cyan snarls with rage as he says,"

Vile demon, haven't you had more than your fill of death by now!"

Kefka rolls his eyes and says," Has everything been destroyed yet you annoying Doma dog? I don't think so, so then no I am not content! No, unlike some people I don't settle for anything but my ultimate status quo!"

Terra looks revolted as she dodges another barrage of meteors and says,

" Why, why are you so obsessed with such unending carnage? Such destruction is senseless! "

Kefka chuckles in the fashion like the joker from Batman before he says,

" Haven't you seen enough things go boom by now to get the idea you broken doll? Destruction is not suppose to make sense, it's only fun when it's senseless! Yes, no matter what you try and do, every single thing will be destroyed; every last one of you will die in the end!

"Locke snickers and says,

" And your point is jackass? We are not trying to run from death, we are trying to protect the legacy of our own lives!

" Master Myers nods and points the Primus blade at the sadistic bad guy in front of him before he says,"

That's right, we are fighting for the future and even if we won't live to see that future just knowing it has a chance to survive is all the motivation we need to keep fighting!"

Terra puts her hand across her heart before she says,

" We live to protect what we hold dear. It's different for everyone but its truth is no fantasy. As long as you have that, you can find the meaning on your own! I once thought I would have a worthless life as a tool of war, but by finding Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Shadow,Celes , Mog Strago Relam and the others I was able to see the worth in my own existence. And, when I found those orphans after I thought I lost everything, I realized even someone like myself could bring happiness to others. Then, after I met the Enji, and I met so many others like Yuna, Collette, Lacus and all the others I knew this was the desire of most of the people across the universe! For all of those that have become my children, my friends, ill protect their future no matter what!"

Kefka rolls his eyes and spits on the ground before he says,

" Those words have less purpose then my salvia!

Why create, when it will only be destroyed? Why cling to life, knowing that you have to die? None of it will have meant anything once you do! You think your dear family was any better thanks to you my half bread idiot? Oh no, they were far worse, because they bought in to all of those sappy dreams just like there dear mommy! I happened to notice thanks to you Enji joy killers my impact on my little home was ruined and you fixed it up a tad.

Oh well, did not really matter since I saw with great pleasure that worthless bag of dirt get consumed by the big cheese of evil himself! Yes, I had a blast watching all of those little kids of yours get ripped down to the last atom screaming in terror for a miracle that never happened! I have to hand it to Zannacross, I don't think I could have done it any better!"

Terra and all of her native friends turn pale white before Terra gapes in horror and says,"

Duane, Katarin, they, no, you're lying! Don't think you can make us stagger with your cruelness now!

" Kefka licks his lips and says,"

Oh it's the truth, killers honor Terra! Yes, all of your reasons for living, have just gone up in smoke! And, just because I such a not nice guy ill rub it in and show off my new powers to boot! Ten hut losers!"

Kefka claps his hands before a barrage of lightning bolts strike the ground around him, and many statues rise out of the ground! The eyes of theses statues then glow red before they open there mouths, and all have children step out of them! Terra sees theses corpse are all badly mangled before Terra remembers the face on theses badly charred bodies before she then says,"

No, Katarin! Oh god, that'd can't be you! "

The young women moans as she widens her eyes and says,"

Terra, is that you? Please, please help me! It hurts, all over! "

Some of the children walk forward and one of the boys legs breaks like a twig before he still crawls up to Terra and says,"

Please, save us mother!"

Kefka just laughs and says," Sorry if the spell was a little sloppy, I don't usually do any of that cheesy white magic stuff. So, enjoying your little reunion? See, see all that you folks really got them? Still feel so hopeful you Enji trash!

" Terra falls to her knees and says," No, I, did not want any of this to happen! Everyone, please forgive me, I tried my best, I, I just,"

Kefka then extends his palm and says," Your best was worthless, so make up for it by just DYING! Hyper-drive!"

With that Kefka snaps his fingers and unleashes a large beam that goes and blows up the summoned corpses, and blasts Terra hard! Collette hears Terra cry out in pain and says,"

Terra, no! Kefka, how could you!"

Kefka laughs again as his dark energy surges around him and forms a skull above before he then says,"

How could I not when it felt so good! HAHAHAH that's what you get for thinking that, GUH!

" At that instant Thor and Kal-El and both charge at the pure evil being and Kal-El smashes his fists in to his targets ribs as Thor smashes Kefka in the face with his hammer before Thor says,

" You truly are the worst of the worst Kefka, I won't let you get away with this!"

Kal-El nods and says," This sick game of yours ends right now! "

Kal-El unleashes his eye beams and Thor fires off a blast from Mihor to blast in to Kefka and smash him in to the sky! However Kefka just has a wall of energy form before he says

"Oh, I am just getting started you holy has beens! My revenge will make everyone, GUH!"

In another instant Sabin has tackled Kefka before the prince of Fargo looks furious and says,"

No more talking, you're dying now! Bum Rush!"

With that Sabin unleashes all of his energy to smash Kefka in the face, and sends him high in to the air! Cyan at once is above Kefka with his Katana exploding with power before he says,"

My family, my comrades, and all the others who died by your madness, you WILL pay the price for that Kefka! Quadra Slash!"

With that Cyan unleashes barrage of sword slashes that cleave through the body of his hated nemesis, but even as Kefka has blood gush out of him he still looks manic and says,"

Swing away all you like, you will never cut me down, I am chaos itself!"

With that a furious Terra flies up in to the air, once more in her Espar state and says,"

I don't care what you are Kefka, you won't get away with this! Riot Blade!"

With that Terra unleashes all of her power in to her right hand and unleashes a massive energy blast as Celes, Locke, Strago, Master Myers, X Samus and others all unleash all of their power to bombard Kefka with a near solid wall of energy before Kefka clenches his fists and says,

" No, you won't stop pure destruction itself! Not now, NOT EVER! Forsaken Storm!"

With that Kefka unleashes energy blasts on all sides of his body that try and push back the incoming hero onslaught. However, everyone just unleashes more power before X says,"

You disgusting maverick, if you have no mercy don't expect any from us! "

Terra has her body have a magical energy swarm out of her before her attack grows larger and says,

" That's right, let this end now Kefka, you will never destroy are dreams no matter how hard you try!"

With that Terra and the others unleash more power and Kefka is consumed before a massive explosion breaks out!

When the smoke clears Kefka 's entire body is burning but he just looks crazed and chuckles slightly before he gazes wildly at Terra and says,"

Damn those blasted dreams, always making things such a pain for me! Why, why do such illusions prove so hard to destroy?

It's all futile… soon this existence and all of you will soon be reduced to nothing. Life, dreams, hopes, where do they come from? Where do they go? All of things are so empty and unsatisfactory!

"With that Kefka's rage explodes before his skin turns purple and he unleashes the full power of his God of Magi form! Kefka causes the entire area to bend around him before he says,"

Yes, I'll destroy them all…. I will spend my brilliant existence destroying every last trace of such worthless things! Yes, ill destroy EVERYTHING!

" Kefka then claps his hands and causes energy orbs to form around before homing in on his prey before Master Myers slashes a bunch of the orbs away and says,"

Kefka, no matter what, you won't destroy this light of hope we have! Once and for all, we will prove that are lives are more powerful then the urges of destruction!"

Kefka has his newly formed wings extent before he says,"

Ugh, you old die hard are the kind I hate the most! Seriously, you reek with disgusting heroic vibes, but no matter how holy or die hard a hero you are, you're not saving the day this time! JUST DIE!"

With that Kefka 's attacks get even more wild and powerful as the others try and find a way to put a end to his rampage before it's too late!

* * *

However, for now we leave this showdown to see just if these heroic desires can follow through on their intentions, and to see that we now change are view back to the man who has the biggest light of this heroic army, and that's Ben! As we return to this stories main star he is still fighting off against the dark twisted imitator of his role, Xemnas! So far Xemnas has showed that his current power is something Ben can't dismiss so easley, even at full power since the two have been dead even for the entire battle!

Currently the two have taken their fight in to the Dark Enji castle itself and are now near the top of the fortress in its Rune and Creation's Passage area. Ben has just blocked Xemnas's twin slashes and tries to press on his attack, only for Xemnas to have his eyes glow and form a blue checkered energy wall in between the two, giving Xemnas enough time to wrap around the area, and rips the buildings around him right off the ground and hurl them all right in front of Ben! Ben manages to defect all of the energy blasts, but is open for Xemnas to ram his blade right in to Ben's shoulder!

While the Dark Enji was aiming for Ben's head Xemnas still grins as he drives his weapon deeper in to Ben and says,"

You were a fool to think you could change destiny on your meager whishes. For all of your progress and talent, you're still a mere mortal. I am created from the previous savior, to be the true savior! And I will bring peace to the universe, by consuming it in a level of pain that is so great that it will purge all error!"

Ben chuckles and says," You think you're the savior Xemnas? Even if you are a clone of Seyia, you're far from perfect. Hell, after all of this time you barley have more personality then a robot! GUH!"

For this responds Xemnas unloads a barrage of red energy blasts from his right hand that bombard Ben in the face and blast him through a chunk of the castle! Xemnas forms a wicked grin as he says,

" I was born to be the best, not the funniest. But, if you think that humor is so crucial to perfection, then perhaps I am missing something. In that case, can you spare, a heart?"

With that Xemnas has his aura explode before he instantly lashes out and has his energy blade form a chain of energy that seeps around Ben's body! Xemnas then fallows up and unleashes a barrage of black and white lighting that causes Ben's to turn transparent! Xemnas gets closer and looks fanatic as he says,

" Yes, no matter how sturdy you are I will break you down regardless! Cosmos was a fool to think any mere mortal could challenge the will of god, in the end your nothing but a eye sore. So now Ben Auro, time you sub, huh?"

Before Xemnas can try and finish Ben off all of a sudden he sees a flash of light before none other than Lacus dives in front of her boy friend and grabs Xemnas's energy with her weapons before she grimaces, and then glares fiercely at her foe before she says,"

Ben can do this, because no matter how hard it is he does not have to do it alone! Even if you are as powerful as Ben, my strength is his strength!

" Xemnas snickers and says," Oh please, don't think the likes of you scare me child. I have the backing of the one Supreme Being, while you're just a mere shade of the fallen goddess. I would say the gap is quite far my dear.

"Lacus then has the golden light around her explode before she says," Oh it is, for you!"

Lacus then elbows Xemnas in the gut before unleashing a powerful holy energy blast to the twisted man in to the sky! She at once sees Ben break free of Xemnas 's spell and says,

" Ben, are you all right? Sorry for the delay, it's just a tad hectic moving around here."

Ben grins and says,

" Don't sweat it Lacus, I am fine. Thanks for the help, but, you might want to help the others instead. Xemnas's new power is insane, even with your new strength I am not sure it measures up. With all of the powers he has, I don't want to risk him, oh?"

Lacus goes up to Ben and says,"

Ben, you're not seriously telling me to go back are you? There is no place safe until this battle is over, and I am going to be on your side no matter what. After all, we vowed to finish this war together right? You don't think I can help?"

Ben chuckles and nods," Of course I trust you Lacus, you took down a demon lord with your power after all. Sorry about that, Xemnas must have hit me harder than I thought."

Lacus nods before she looks back at the white and black wearing foe and says," Well, then he is going to pay for that.

"Xemnas has flow down again, and is annoyed that his outfit is burnt before he says,"

So, willing to bet everything on this illusion that is love are you? Such nonsense ill break that bond of yours, and end this idiotic nonsense for good.

" Ben and Lacus both power up before Ben says, Give it up Xemnas, no matter how much power you have, you're not going to defeat us!"

Xemnas then takes a look at the eyes of both of the hero's before he sighs and says,"

So you think numbers alone can change things? Well, then let me break down even that illusion of you! Embrace, the ultimate pain!

"Xemnas once more waves his hand before pillars of energy blast up around him, before Ben is shocked to see corpse like versions of Saix, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Marluxia step out! Lacus is shocked at this and says

," What is going on? Did he, revive his teammates?"

Ben recalls something and says," No wait, I remember he summoned a corpse like body when we first fought him after Castle Oblivion. Does he have, clones or something at his command?"

Xemnas has his new servants all take out there weapons before he chuckles and says

," More like my servants have pledged their body and souls to me since the moment they became Dark Enji. Yes, I left out a trivial detail about the process that modified their bodies. That would be that once they became genetically modified all of their body and soul was stored in to the Gedo Mazo, so that I could control them to do my bidding, as if they were extensions of myself.'

Ben looks disgusted as he says," So much for your grand vision, you used all of them like puppets. Then again, since Ravxen used you as his star puppet I guess you know a thing or two at being a tool.

"Xemnas grins and says,"

You assume too much once more chosen one. Axel lost the nerve to commit to such a revolution but no one was lied at what we were aiming to do. I merely gave all of them a greater purpose. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Luxord, and Marluxia all sought greater power, and a greater purpose from this cruel reality. yes, they were all tired of this broken world, and sought to forcefully change this cycle of endless despair!

Like how Ravxen, how Zannacross helped me figure out how to best use my power to end this cycle of worthless nonsense, I helped all of them erased the cause of their problems, forever. "

Lacus looks shocked and says,

" No, I know personally that being lied in to trying to make your problems go away is just wrong! You can't, ah!"

With that Lacus is nearly slashed in to by both Marluxia and Xaldin before dashing back, and being hit by Saix! Ben at once goes to her aid and sees Lexaeus and Vexen coming for him before he promptly slashes them in half with his sword, only to see their bodies' reform a moment later! Xemnas laughs and says,"

Go at them all you like, they feel no pain and reform instantly. They are just more weapons for me to use, once that can be fixed again and again! Such things are of no consequence for those who have supreme power!

"Lacus lashes out with energy hands to smash in to the attackers and knock them back before she has flower funnels form around her to keep them at bay before she glares at Xemnas,"

No, using people as pawns is not going to make us admit your power is greater Xemnas. It just makes it even clearer why you must be stopped!

"Xemnas puts his hands together to form a large blue energy blast as he says,"

In the end, everyone is just a pawn in the machine of fate Lacus Raystar. This has gone enough, be gone!

" Xemnas is about to fire off another large blast, only for two blasts to hit him in the side! Its only enough to make him flinch but he then turns to see what was the cause of the interruption and sees Doug and James charging right for him before Doug says,"

Like hell I am anyone call me a tool Xemnas! We all chose just how we want to move you moron, and right now I want to move to help my pals, and take you down!"

Xemnas turns to the members of Squad 7 and extends his hand before he says,

" Annoying bugs that buzz around not knowing there place, are just going to be squashed.

" Doug bursts right at the leader of the Dark Enji with his fist glowing with power before he says,"

Bring it on freak, Ill smash your face in!"

Xemnas powers up and says," Perhaps I should be simpler to such a monkey. You are nothing to me!"

He is about to try and blast Doug, only for Doug to all of a sudden dash right up in to the sky, before he reveals that Shinryudramon Judgment Mode was flying right behind him! Xemnas widens his eyes as he sees the transcended mega level digimon instantly power up and get right in to the face of the sliver haired man before he says," Verus Zenith Ray!

"Ben's friend unleashes a massive dragon shaped golden energy blast and consumes the villain with a massive explosion! James then shoots a barrage of energy arrows that hit his allies attackers and while the arrows don't even make them flinch, those arrows then glow gray and unleash metal ooze that turns them all in to statues! James then lands besides Ben and Lacus before saying,"

Bodies that can't feel pain, also can't feel anything at all, because there brain cells are being numbed. Without the free will to resist, it makes it all the more harder to break free.

"Ben grins and says," You really do think of everything James."

The red haired Enji just puts his glasses higher up and says,

" Oh its nothing, we faced undead and lifeless foes before so, I just figured out an easier way to solve such a situation.

" Lacus sees the metal statues fall in to the depths of the castle before she winks at James and says,"

Nice one James, thanks for the help."

Doug and Shinryudramon then land besides their friends as Doug then says,"

No sweat Lacus, like we were just going to sit this one out! Cloud Ezan and the others seemed to have Sephiroth down pat so we figured we come help the rest of our squad. After all, we are on this squad to fight not watch!

"Ben chuckles and says," Thanks Doug, I mean it. Just fallow are leads and it should not be too bad finishing this up.

' Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Hey now, who the hell you think you're talking to bro? Messing up is not our style!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

No matter how much Xemnas puffs and tuffs himself up he is still just full of a lot of hot air! Now that we got him on the ropes, let's take him out once and for all! "

Before Ben can respond the ground around them begins to shake, and the sky turns even darker before their surroundings become completely black! All of a sudden Xemnas appears, looking bloodier and angrier than ever as he glares at his foes with pure insanity before he says,"

I will never lose, to the likes of you! Your worthless bounds are nothing to the power of true order! Now, let you see that there is no light of salvation for you!

Sacrificeyourselves for the one true way to peace, Eternal's Pain Etude!

"With this the dome of darkness forms completely around the group before red lights surround them from every angle! However, Ben is not daunted as he powers up and says,"

No matter how many times you hit me, I'll never lose to you! Stick together everyone!"

With this Ben , Lacus and Shinryudramon go to bat away all of the incoming lasers as James and Doug try to help out by unleashing laser blasts of their own! Seeing his many, many attacks being repelled Xemnas just gets frustrated as he then says,"

Why, why won't you vanish? Why can't you see, that your light of hope, is nothing but a pathetic fantasy?"

With that Xemnas has his barrage of energy blasts gets even more immense but Ben just responds by having his energy swords help defend himself! After a minute of knocking back at the least a million incoming energy blasts Xemnas is forced to stop his attack before he sees Ben just grinning at him before saying,

" Is that all you got? You know this would not be so hard to take in Xemnas if you had any faith in being human! "

Xemnas gets furious and puts his hands together before he says,"

No, why would I want to be something as worthless as a human being? Human beings are weak, worthless and stupid. I am a genetically altered superior being, biased off the most powerful being there was! I won't be lectured by a hopeless pawn! Divine Kamahama!

" With that Xemnas unleashes a massive black and blue energy beam to try and crush Ben but as the energy blast dives for him Ben just walks forward and slowly says,"

Ultimate, Shinryukenha." Just as his foe's energy blast is about to consume him Ben's energy surges and he says," TIMES TEN!"

With that Ben unleashes his favorite blast with all of the power he has, and his golden ray of light quickly consumes the incoming attack and roars right for Xemnas! Xemnas is shocked to see his blast being overpowered before he then says,"

What, is the source of such, RAHHH!"

With that Xemnas is consumed by the light before he is blasted downward in to the castle, and unleashes a large explosion of light that could have wiped out the radius of a planet if Ben did not focus his power! As the roof of the castle comes crashing down Shinryudramon gets excited and says,"

All right you nailed him Ben! Guess you showed him who the true hero is once and for all!"

Ben closes his eyes and says,"

To bad for Xemnas he did not realize just how much energy he used till it was too late. Still, I would not call this a done deal yet, with all the upgrades Zannacross gave them they are all even more stubborn then they ever were

.' Lacus looks around and says," Yes, Xemnas 's energy has taken a dive, but his evil soul is still burring strongly."

Doug then cracks his neck and says,"

Well, it's not done yet but we just have to focus and it will be done soon enough! It's clear now that that warped jackass has no idea what he is talking about so let's, whoa!"

All of a sudden darkness blasts up around everyone like a geyser before a bodiless voice then says,"

I find it amusing, how conceited you Enji can be. You have learned all of this, and you have truly learned nothing! I will not allow it to end this way Enji Knights, not yet!"

With that a strong gravitational force drags everyone below and Ben and Lacus hang on tight to each other to insure they are not torn apart again. When the group is able to move again they see that they are now in an area that seems to be a white and black space, with large strands of energy going to various voids around the area and only a demonic statue in the center! Lacus cringes as she says,"

That's, the statue that Xemnas used to infuse DG cells in to me, and try and change me.

" Ben squeezes Lacus 's shoulder and says," Don't worry, you're not going to go through that ever again Lacus. This order of madness, it ends now! Ill crush it with one, huh?"

Ben sees streams of energy heading up in to the sky where he sees a red sun in the distance. He is about to say something when he hears a chuckling before he says,"

Let me guess, you want to know what you seek? What you see Ben Auro, is the merging of existence, where the transferring, and the reconfiguration of the very universe is taking place.

"Everyone then looks up and sees Xemnas floating above the statue! Despite his body having his left arm and the lower part of his body blown away but his body is still glowing, and having energy from the Gedo Mazo statue go directly in to him! Lacus sees Xemnas have his hair blast up before she says,"

What is going on? I thought that statue was used to gather the Celestial Beasts and open a portal between the dimensions?"

Xemnas is having his body slowly heal before his energy gets more immense and he says,"

The Gedo Mazo was built for many purposes child, but its main purpose was to transfer energy. And now, it's transferring more energy to me, so that I can properly crush you ants! Yes, give me more rage, more hearts, so that I can crush this disgusting illusion once and for all! How, how can Cosmos have crafted a blade that could give you, a mere foolish speck of dust such power?

"Ben snickers and says," It's not just the Divine Mugen Nova Xemnas, it's my own drive to crush you! Haven't you realized by now that there is more to a heart then anger and rage? Are feelings are all over the place, good and bad and if you obsess with just the darkness you will never be as godly as you think you are!

"Xemnas snickers as more energy infuses in to him and he is fully restored before he says,"

Such nonsense, trying to look both ways merely means you are too weak to take a true stance on anything. But, my view has been crystal clear since the start, and it's the absolute truth! Look at the new world being formed around us!"

Xemnas then extends his hands and says "The true shape of the universe, is that of utter supreme darkness! Look as hard as you are able, you won't see a glimmer of light! Yes, no matter how hard one spends trying to seek salvation to this universe, they will only see the truth or submit to madness! No matter what soul I gaze in to I always see the same single object of obsession. That selfish and atavistic desire to pass one's seed... it was enough to make me sick. Every living thing exists to mindlessly pass on their DNA. We're designed that way. And that's why there is war. The broken beings of this cosmos can not see the past or the future, they are stuck endlessly in the moment. That's out only purpose. Humans weren't designed to bring each other happiness.

From the moment we're thrown into life, we're fated to bring each other nothing but pain and misery. Everyone aspires power and safety, and they amass this power with others to form tribes, nations and the sort. One nation , one world has something a weaker or inferior group lacks and those forces soon bring war to one way or another decide who earns that power! The cycle of hatred will not be broken, no matter how much time passes, different beings, even different groups will never truly be able to under stand or expect one another for its are very nature to want to crush others at all cost!

Such a broken cosmos was flawed because the creators did not now any better, but now its time to destroy this flawed joke that is life! I was made to be the ultimate angel of justice to the Lylat Kingdom, and for a few years I served my cause without hesitation. However I soon noticed that the justice I was infecting was not true justice, nor was it brining peace.

No, all it was doing was erasing one group that was pestering another. I saw that this justice was a lie, and when my superiors noticed my shift in behavior, and killed the few allies, my fellow squad mates that went on missions with me, I saw that such inferior beings must be punished for their sin.

Lucky, my outburst of power drew Zannacross, as Ravxen to me. And that is when we slowly came to plan a way to bring a end to everything, and bring true peace. Yes, despite all of the years of plotting, it's all about to come to fruition."

Ben looks deadly serious as he then says,'

Sorry Xemnas, but it all ends here!"

Xemnas then has his eyes glow golden before he says,

" Don't count on it, despite what you think, your efforts have changed nothing."

Ben at once dashes for Xemnas with the Divine Mugen Nova exploding with light as he then says,

" Oh I don't know about that, I am going to at least silence you forever! You shown everything you have, and it's still not enough to beat us Xemnas! So just die all ready! Neo Quasar.

" Ben is about to perform his ultimate sword move on the Dark Enji mastermind, however before he does Xemnas has his eyes glow once more, before all of a sudden time rewinds and Ben is back besides Lacus and the others! Ben realizes this and is more than a little confused as he then sees that Xemnas is gone and says,"

What the, what the hell, GUH!"

All of a sudden he feels an immense pain and staggers back, before he sees Xemnas is behind him! The yellow eyed man has twin blades around his hands once more, although now they are blue colored.

Xemnas then changes his fighting style and holds one blade to his side and another blade behind his back raised upward, (the stance of the Mysterious Figure from Birth by Sleep. )

With this Doug gets annoyed and says," What the hell, this nut can control time to now?"

Xemnas cackles darkly as everyone sees the Gedo Mazo behind him begin to glow before he says,

" To a extent yes Doug Fitter, I have evolved to a being that is nearly that of a god, only below Zannacross himself! With such power, mere mortals can only hope to beg for a quick death! But, you all ready are beyond such mercy, Ben Auro!"

With this everyone is shocked to see the Gedo Mazo explode in to energy, before all of that energy blasts in to Xemnas!

As the Superior of the Organization glows his outfit changes once more, and everyone braces themselves as they see that Xemnas now has his outfit change to look like pale white armor with the emblem of the Organization on its center, its knees and its feet, with black spikes for shoulder pads with the emblem of Zannacross on them.

Xemnas 's hair then turns golden just like Ben's and his aura also begins to crackle with dark lighting before he laughs madly and says,

" Yes, I will outclass you even in your own fighting style, proving that your inferior to me and make you die in absolute despair!

" With this six dark energy swords from like wings around Xemnas 's back, sort of like the Wing Blade style Ven has in Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep before his swords become dark replicas of the Divine Mugen Nova and the Nu Epyon! Ben gets back in to a fighting stance and says,"

Take whatever stance you like Xemnas, I am not going down no matter what!"

Doug nods and says,"

This psycho has talked on long enough, lets shut him up once and for all!

"Doug charges at Xemnas only for the armored foe to raise his blade and have a wall of darkness form to catch Doug and freeze him in his tracks! Xemnas snickers and says,"

Now clown, you will suffer!"

Xemnas then has that dark energy wall warp around Doug like a sphere before he raises his sword and has energy blades of dark energy rain out and race to the paralyzed Doug! Shinryudramon sees this and gets outraged before he says,

" I had enough of this, Verus Explosive Barrage!"

With this the Royal Knight Digimon unleashes a barrage of lasers to intercept the attacks, but Xemnas turns to the Digimon and does not even add a comment before he waves his sword and has a orb of light flash out of it, before it grows four times its size in one second, and then splits in to fragments of light that all unleash massive energy that bombard the member of Squad 7 from all sides!

Xemnas sees Ben coming for him and grins before dashing up and swinging his foot, and having a red energy blade come out of it to slash Ben across the face!

Xemnas at once lashes out with his sword and slashes Ben hard enough to cause Ben to fall to his knees! Xemnas is about to try and skewer Ben before he sees Lacus coming from above, and responds by having demonic claws from out of his own aura to grab her in mid air! Lacus is shocked as she sees the aura of her foe become that of a demon, the guarding heartless of Xenonort in Kingdom Hearts to be precise before she then says,"

What, is this power? Is it, his true desires at last coming out?"

Xemnas laughs as he squeezes Lacus tighter and says,"

Yes, feel my true hate for this disgusting universe, and this broken cycle that refuses to submit and die! You pathetic hypocrites and your pitiful desires will never defeat me, nor will you deny my new order! "

Ben struggles to knock Xemnas back before he says,

" Is there really anything left for us to say? You're beyond words Xemnas, so I'll show you what the real truth is when it's the last thing you see!

" Ben smashes Xemnas in the gut and slashes him again to make him drop Lacus. Xemnas once more ascends in to the air before he looks amused and says,

" Very well, try as hard as you would like but it will do you no good. Everything is almost over anyway, it won't be long before there will be nothing left to save."

Lacus is determined as she has all of her power flare up and says,"

No, no matter what it is it's not too late till we give up! And we will never give in, no matter how bad it gets we will never let you win Xemnas!"

Xemnas coldly glares at her as he gets even more psychotic and says,"

Learn once and for all, your desires mean nothing! It is time, to settle this at last, so your selfish kind can make way for the new order! Once and for all, between the recessive genes and the dominant genes of this very reality the time has come to see what is the true dominant nature of existence! So come, lead the way to peace with your deaths and my triumph!"

With that Xemnas has copies of himself form alongside him before they all charge at the good guys! "

With this Ben and his friends try to stand their ground against the near overwhelming blitzkrieg of attacks heading there way!

However, despite this overwhelming power that Xemnas is stuffing down their throats everyone refuses to give in and fights back with everything they have! Meanwhile, before we get to the end result of this showdown we turn to another group that 's battles have been getting all the more heated, and it's the showdown with Kuja!

* * *

We resume looking at this battle shortly after we left it, and since then Kuja's murderous theatrics have gotten even more intense! Kuja has just tried to blast his foes to kingdom come but they are able to barley hang on so far, a situation Kuja is trying to desperately change!

Kuja is currently seeing Aqua trying to reflect his Ultima spell with a barrier, only for the barrier to be broken and for the blue haired Enji to be blasted back and seeing this causes Kuja to chuckle,"

My, looks like this little group of yours is on the verge of crumbling to dust, I wonder how much more it will take? So tired out, and its only .

"Zidane smashes away a incoming energy blast before he then says," Guess what Kuja, so can we! I am sick of this so called performance of yours!"

Kuja snickers and says," IS that so? To bad Enji, its only the first movement of your requiem to!

" Hyper Sonic smashes another blast to the ground before he chuckles and says," It does not matter how long your plans are, we will keep going to keep on going at you is over! "

Kuja sighs and says," Well, I guess I'll just have to end it now then yes? Death's Ballade!

" Kuja extends his hands in to the air and forms an explosive sphere of red and black energy before he hurls' it at his targets! Zidane and Sonic are able to avoid the blast and see it burrow in to the ground before Zidane says,"

For all your talk Kuja, it's you whose aim is getting worst! Just a little more and you will, huh? Ah!"

Zidane is shocked to see the same energy sphere he dodges nearly blast up underneath his feet! As the tailed Enji dodges the mass of energy he cringes to see that the energy continues to trail him before Kuja snickers and says," Oh it does not matter how much you idiots can run, since my spell will fallow you till it insures your body combusts! Now, it's been fun, but time to say good bye!"

Sonic sees another mass of energy heading for him before he says,"

Hah, like your tagging me Kuja? Might as well try to pin down the wind! "

Kuja sees the golden hedgehog blaze around leaving plenty of after images before the red furred villain narrows his eyes and says,"

SO be it, ill crush the wind itself! No matter how fast you are, you can't out run destiny! "

Kuja tries to keep track of Sonic, only for Sonic to dash right in front of Kuja 's face before he wags his finger and says,

" Maybe, but I can outrun you slowpoke!"

Sonic then bursts right in to the air and smashes Kuja's spell right in to him! Kuja is pushed back but has his energy flare up even more as he says,"

Annoying rat, you think you can get my own spell to do me in? It is nothing for, huh? NO!"

Kuja then sees many of his opponents are surrounding him before Axl grins and aims his Proton Cannon before firing a blast and saying,"

It may not be much but it's enough to give us a shot! Pile it on folks!"

With this Samus, Vivi, Megaman and Protoman, Aqua, Mario, Cecil Shadow Tear Golbez Jade and more all fire their best attacks all around Kuja, and hit him dead on! As a massive explosion breaks out and Samus says,"

Good, we nailed him. Hopefully that will get us somewhere.

"Steiner chuckles before saying,"

Good work comrades, even a fiend as vile and ungrateful as Kuja won't be able to get up from that! "

Zidane shrugs and says," Don't relax yet rusty, Kuja is one of those guys who can't help but give a encore. Heh, at least we share that trait."

Steiner turns around and says,"

You two may be related Zidane but trust me, he is far lesser the man then you. After all, with his outfit I admit the first time I saw him I thought he was a women. Someone with that much insanity could never hope to be the best."

Zidane is about to say something before he sees a flash of red energy from the smoke, and at once dashes to his friends aid before he says,"

Floor it Steiner!

" Zidane tackles the head of the Knights of Pluto to the ground and gets him out of the way, but now is himself out of the way of the raging flare! However just as Zidane wonders if his time has come Garnet gets in front of him and casts a barrier around them both! The shield manages to defuse the energy blast in to fragments but one of those fragments shatters the barrier and zaps Garnet hard!

Zidane sees his girlfriend scream in agony as she gets blasted to the ground before he gets panicked and says,"

Garnet, no! Hang in there!"

Steiner is mortified at seeing his friend and queen so badly damaged before he pounds the ground and says,

" No, damn it this is all my fault! As a knight I should have known better then to let my guard down! That, should have been me."

Zidane turns to him and says,"

Snap out of it, no one should have died, and no one is going to die today! WE are all going to make it home together, remember?"

With that everyone hears a vile burst of laughter before Kuja walks up looking burnt all over

," Yes, you will all go home, your one true home of oblivion that is! I admit, that was clever of you all, that hurt more than a little. Heh, in fact if it was the old me, I just might have died! But once and for all you underestimated just how powerful I truly am, and now that will be your last mistake! Oh, your mistakes are all ready causing you to suffer, all the more proof that your bounds only cause misery! Yes, the tragic cycle of hope and reality, it's a cycle that will soon be destroyed! "

Zidane gets furious as he gets back in to a fighting stance and says,

" Damn it Kuja, I swear I will make you pay for this!"

Kuja floats up in the air and says,"That's right, hate me, like you always have! The cycle of fear and hate, consumes everyone Zidane! For those desires are unending and unchanging!"

Zidane responds with," Knock it off! You only make it worst! Don't you realize how importent freinds are to each other? You and the other wackos serving Zannacross are fighting as one after all."

Kuja hisses bitterly and says," Don't compared me to those tasteless peons, we are working together because we all want the same goal, nothing more. But that's ok, that's how things truly are anyway. Heh, you should be grateful your brother is willing to end your suffering dear brother! Just stop being stubborn and expect my good faith all ready!"

Golbez then grasps his hand and floats up before he says," You state to be Zidane's brother, yet you only enjoy his suffering. If you think your helping him by killing him, you sorely fail to realize what help is.

"Kuja rolls his eyes and says,"

I don't take lectures from those just barley being consumed with the dark side fool. Oh trust me, I am helping by ending this joke that is his life. After all, just walking up and getting slathered by Zannacross himself will make how I plan to end you seem like a day at the spa!"

Zidane responds with,"

We are going to beat Zannacross Kuja, just you watch! True we did pretty bad against him before, but now we are ready for him!"

Kuja puts his hand on his head and says,"

Oh please, must I repeat myself? Even with the Imperia Golden Crystal, Zannacross is beyond any other being. His powers are far beyond anyone, and with even Cosmos no match for him, it's been proven that no amount of light can stop him!"

Zidane retorts with," No, no matter how powerful he is, Zannacross is not invincible! God or not, he does not have the power to stop the true will of all living beings!

"Kuja has his power level blast out and blow away a lot of the rubble around him before he says,"

Is that your true answer, really? Your combined will can't even decide among themselves what their true desire is, there is no way it can beat the ultimate fury of the supreme god of darkness, the master of all existence!

" Zidane powers up along with many of the others before he says,"

We may not be able to agree on a lot of things Kuja, but all living things have at least one thing in common, and that would be that we all want to live our lives!

" Kuja then extends his hands and says," Do you not get it even now? What you want in your life is pointless, and, oh whatever. I think this will drive the point home better! Last, huh?

" Kuja hears something and sees Cecil, Luke, Lloyd, Stan, and Cless all charge at him from every angle before Luke says,"

We don't need a reason to live, that will is enough! Lost Fon Drive!

" With that Luke unleashes his ultimate mystic art as the other Enji all try to slash at Kuja with all of their strength. Kuja casts a barrier around him to protect him, but as he sees his barrier get more cracked he snarls and says,"

Your wrong red haired dunce, so very wrong! The will to live is not nearly a worthwhile excuse! Without purpose, worthless lives just drag down the talented, and breed bedlam. I won't let mere vermin hamper my destiny any longer!"

Kuja then unleashes a shockwave to blow everyone away and he floats up looking furious before he says,"

Yes, this has gone on far enough, I will bring the finale to your struggles this instant!"

Zidane then puts all of his energy in to his twin blades before he runs to his enemy and says,

" Even if not everyone is special, everyone deserves a shot! I won't let you, or anyone change that! Reverse Gaia!"

Zidane charges at Kuja once more but his brother snarls and says,

" No, you can try again and again, but you won't reach that dream no matter what! Time you see, that you're only reaching a death full of despair! Die Zidane, just die! LAST REQUIEM!"

With this Kuja has his energy orbs circle around Kuja, before they all unleash energy blasts just as he fires off laser beams from his hands, to unleash a massive energy spell of death! As Zidane collides in to the blast Kuja snickers and says,"

SO this is how you chose to die dear brother? How unsightly!

"With this he sees countless energy blasts head in to his Last Requiem spell and help keep Zidane from being consumed before Steiner, Mario, Amarant, Bartz Beatrix, Freya and others all charge to their comrade's side to help push the blast to! Kuja raises an eyebrow and says,"

What do you think you're doing? Trying to overpower me? Forget it, I assure you, all of you put together don't have the power to take me down! Oh?"

He then sees Aqua create an ice hand to lift herself up right below the center of the blast before her magical energy flares up and she says,"

Maybe we can't match your power, but at least we can redirect that power! Let your own rage, be your undoing!

" Aqua then casts another barrier, and has it shatter, causing Kuja's blast to rupture, and for the unstable energy to head back in to him! Kuja at once tries to control the energy before he realizes it's harder this time and is pushed back before he says,

" No, I can't be defeated, not by the likes of you! Huh?"

He then sees that Zidane is using his friends power to boost him right to Kuja before he grins and says,"

Kuja, time your knocked off your platform and see the truth once and for all!

"Zidane then smashes his dagger Kuja across the chest with all of his might, hitting Kuja hard before he gasps and says,"

Zidane, damn, you! RAHHH!"

With that he is consumed by both his reflected blast and the attacks of the hero's before being smashed in to the distance! As yet another explosion breaks out and everyone hears Kuja scream out in fury Bartz sighs and says,"

All right, that HAD to be enough, right!"

Zidane remains on his guard as he says,"

I am not sure, maybe, maybe not. Let's just, huh?"

Everyone sees the smoke clear before in the center of the newly created crater Kuja is struggling to stand. As he falls to his knees he sees that he loses his Trance Mode again and smashes the ground with his fists before saying,'

Why, WHY! Why can't I break such pathetic vermin?"

Zidane chuckles as he walks up and says,

" Because we have too much to do to die Kuja! As long as I have hope, I won't allow myself to be erased!"

Kuja, looks up with defeated eyes as he then says," It seems, that in the end I was the waste of space after all. In that case, just get on with it, erase me all ready. "

Zidane looks troubled and says," Kuja, god damn it are you really just giving up that easley?"

Kuja narrows his eyes at his brother and says,"

What, now you're feeling sympathetic, still? After all that's happened, you're still soft Zidane! Just hurry up and decide wither you want to kill me or save me, the suspense is so infuriating!

"Zidane chuckles and says," Man Kuja, I thought you wanted to live no matter what? Or was that just a show?"

Kuja looks at the ground and says," There is no use trying to play pretend. I lost everything, not that I had much to begin with. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to grasp more then be an unnecessary unwanted existence in either this era or the next.

"Zidane lowers his weapon and says," Man Kuja, you really are a idiot, if you wanted to just have a place where you could be expected you should have tried harder to be honest with yourself! Then, things could have been different.

" Kuja slowly gets up and has his magical aura flare up again before he then says,"

Different you say? I was created to be a angel of death, and I was chosen by Zannacross himself to be his dark messenger. The darkness was the only role could ever suite me, so excelling at it or dying have always been my only options.

"Zidane rolls his eyes and says,"

Damn it Kuja, when you hated me for so long did you forget that I proved that theory dead wrong? Me, Ezan, Zero, so many of the people I fight with were suppose to be agents of death and decided to do something different, and so they did! You were just scared to go through with it! It is tough to have to make your path all by yourself, but you don't have to do it alone! That's what friends are for idiot!"

Kuja looks up and sighs before he says," You naïve twit, you dare pity me? I could just attack and finish you with that moment of weakness.

"Zidane grins and says," Come again and again, as many times as you like and I'll still be ready! I can handle the pain!"

Kuja weakly gets to his feet and says,"

I'll never understand you Zidane. Do you really think someone like me can ever see the light? Fool, Zannacross chose me because I am the cream of the crop of evil! Yes, I was chosen to be his agent, and when you have a contract with the ultimate devil, you don't back down. Yes, I was revived with the exact desire of serving the emperor of darkness. Tell me Zidane, just what do you think will happen to someone that's existence can be erased on a whim, when the one that is pulling his strings no longer sees worth in him?"

Zidane sees Kuja's tormented face before he says,' Wait, no, stop fooling around! Kuja, are you saying you have had no choice but to be, whoa!"

Just as Zidane was going to go closer a white fractured energy bomb hits the area around them, and blasts both of them to the side!

Steiner snarls and says,"

Kuja you rat, all of that and you just attack again!"

Vivi looks to the right and gulps before he says,"

That was not Kuja Steiner, it's that other crazy guy with the make up!

"Everyone then hears mad laughter and turns around to see that Kefka is indeed responsible, because his battle with the other hero's has gotten so intense that its spilled over to the Hall of Empty Melodies area of the castle where the battle has taken them!

Since we last saw how the battle with the demented monster of a man has gotten it seems that after Kefka got everyone so revved up they have been fighting back with as much intensity as he! And Kefka, not being one known for his patience to begin with is nearly about to blow his top at the fact that he has not been able to kill Terra Celes and the others!

However, no matter how insanely vicious the former destroyer of a world's attacks have gotten the good guys have refused to submit to his wrath! Presently Kefka has just unleashed pillars of demonic fire and a barrage of lightning bolts at the same time to try and overwhelm his targets, only for the angels and the Royal Knights to counter the magic with their own!

At once Zero Master Myers Eraqus and Omnimon unleash a barrage of sword slashes and beams to slice and blast the madman. As Kefka is blasted back and sees more holes in his purple skin he clench's his fist and has his energy get so intense that it ignites his body with demonic fire before he yells out in fury nearly like a angry child and says,"

Damn you cockroaches, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kefka then unleashes a barrage of Ultima spells, but Myers just slashes through the blast before he says,"

Forget it scum, this is the end of the line for you!"

Kefka dashes in to the air and has a portal open around him before he says,"

Guess again bucko, I won't be stopped until every last speck of this pathetic universe is dead! You are going to die no matter what, I promise! I wonder what'll happen when you realize the truth. Does it hurt! DOES IT HURT! TELL ME! Forsaken Null!

" With this Kefka has the sky reign down energy blasts that then turn in to vortexes that try and suck the hero's in before Kefka laughs madly and says,"

Yes, you will die, and YOU will die, and then EVERYTHING WILL DIE!"

With this Lighting jumps right for Kefka and rides on her Odin summon before saying," If you want to die so badly just go and do it all ready!"

She tries to bring her blades down on the mad clown only for her blades to touch the purple skined manaics skin and shatter before Kefka chuckles and bats Lighting away before saying,"

Oh please toots, ill only go once everything is dead as a doorknob!"

Kefka then blasts Lighting away, but as she falls Axel jumps out of the fire caused by one of Kefka's previous attacks and has his Hades Aegis blaze with fire before he spins his wheel like weapons around and says,

" Time you get it memorized Kefka, your gig has been denied, so just burn all ready! Magma Gale!

" Kefka sees a massive storm of fire heading for him before he blocks it with a barrier spell and says,"

Hahah, it's all so very worthless, everything you reach for, will be destroyed! Death is all that awaits your actions!"

Kefka is about to fire another blast before he sees Master Myers, Cyan, Sabin, Zero, and more all coming to attack before Zero grins and says,"

Your wrong Kefka, I use to think the fighting was pointless to, and that all are fighting did was let us survive longer. But I realized, we can make things better for us by our actions, and that's good enough for me! Z-End Slash!"

With this Zero swings his perfect form Z saber and unleashes a massive slash at the maverick in front of him! As Kefka struggles to block the massive green energy blade he snarls and says,"

All of you idiots, infected by dreams, too stupid to realize how worthless they are!"

Axel then jumps up and has his fiery energy blaze up like a fire that had a fuel truck thrown in it before he says,

" Oh they are not worthless clown, your just to messed up to see what they are! Blazing Star Slasher!"

With that Axel unleashes his massive sun like energy attack, and hits Kefka dead on, causing Kefka enough pain to allow the others attacks to break through, damaging him even further! As Kefka is blasted through a part of the castle, and has his left wing burnt off he spits out a tooth and spits out blood before he then says,

" HAH, that's a good one hot head! Please, me, unable to see what those precious things you cling to are? Hah, dreams are just another fantasy that the desperate losers try and put together to make them think life has a purpose! But they are wrong, SO wrong! Everything lives to die, everything you build will shatter! "

Terra responds with,

" Not everything is destroyed Kefka. We may die and things may fall, but are legacies, are hopes and are desires will spread on to future generations!

"Kefka makes a completely insane glare before he says,"

IS that so my little Esper mutant? Well, then lets burn up this silly nonsense called hope and will, once and for all!

" Kefka instantly forms a small black and white orb in his hand that crackles with red lighting before a golden wheel with angelic symbols form behind him as he then says,"

Its nearly time, for Zannacross to break down everything there is. I won't let a thing stop me from seeing that glorious moment that will satisfy even my lust for destruction! Now to see what an INCREDIBLE sensation it will be to see you all die!

Light of the Forsaken Goners Judgment!

" With this Kefka unleashes a massive white and black energy blast that distorts the very space around it! As this light of death comes raging down Terra does not waver as she says,"

That's one sensation I promise you will never have, because I will never let you win Kefka! Riot Blade!"

Once more Terra unleashes all of her energy before Master Myers also has his golden armor Saint Armor form around his body and he says,"

Yes, we will pull through in this darkest hour! Million Ravelt Matrix Nova! "

With this Master Myers unleashes his ultimate light attack as Omnimon attacks with all Delete, and Zero, Celes and the others hit Kefka 's blast with everything they got! As the blasts collide and cause another shockwave! Kefka is laughing at first, till he sees his beam being pushed upward! Kefka howls in fury and puts more power in to the blast, only to see his attack is being pushed back all the more and he says,"

No, NO! I won't be down in by a bunch of nitwits! Not when I am the ultimate embodiment of chaos and death! I won't be stopped I WON'T! huh, my body! NO!"

With that Kefka is consumed by the blast and screams out before he is consumed by what must be the hundredth explosion of this battle! As the very sky shakes Sabin pumps his fist in the air and says,

" YAH! Take that Kefka! Being the embodiment of death and destruction is not going to be enough to beat us! Few, at last, we blasted him back where he belongs, in pieces!"

Edgar holds out his hand and says," Steady brother, we can't get off guard for a second. Let's see if this madness truly is over once and for all. "

With that everyone hears a mad familiar laughter before they see Kefka descend from the explosion! His wings are blown off, his entire body is bloody and cracking with energy and the right half of his head is gone but Kefka still has his crazed look on his face as he says,"

No, not enough, it's STILL not enough! I must, kill, I must, destroy , EVERYTHING!"

Kefka unleashes a roar of hate as lightning bolts strike around him and Locke cringes at this before he says,"

God damn it, he is one stubborn monster!"

Kefka just keeps laughing as he says," Damn you, your all being so VERY annoying! I hate you so, SO MUCH! Yes, I hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE HATE HATE YOU!

But I am still going to win, it's so easy for me to win when I don't have to cling on to things like you rabble! Yes, all of those things that make you happy, that make you have a reason to live? I'll blow them all to pieces! I'll destroy them all... I'll spend my brilliant life destroying them all! Kill, destroy, KILL! ILL DESTROY EVERYTHING and THEN you will see how worthless it was to stand in my way! Uhyahyahyahya! "

Everyone sees Kefka continue to laugh madly as his energy grows all the more unstable before Link says,

" I think we are making progress, his very mind seems to be broken from that attack!"

Locke shrugs and says," Sorry Link, he was all ready that nuts. Still, he is hitting his all time record now."

Terra hears Kefka 's mad laughter and realizes that there is a half hearted tone of bitterness to it before she grimaces and says,"

That broken heart of yours, Kefka, is destruction the only thing you truly know? I thought you were just a twisted man, but I did hear how you were brainwashed and experimented on by Emperor Gestahl as one of

the earliest test subjects for the Magitek infusion. I don't know what you were like before your mind was warped, and I can't forgive you for being the pure evil nihilistic psychopath you are. However, in the end you're just a man with a shattered heart who was trying to fill the void in your heart with destruction. You were used like me, and I can't help but pity you. "

Kefka hears this and has his eyes twitch as he says,"

What, you, pity me? ME! How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! I am to be feared, not pitted you worthless trash! You will pay, you will PAY!

" Kuja is close enough to Kefka at this point to hear this and just chuckles before he says,"

Oh my, what is the trouble Kefka? Can't seem to squash a few bugs? Well, same goes for me but would that not mean we are both on the same level?"

Kefka is going berserk at this point as he says,"

You worthless peacock, you dare mock me? HAHAHAHA! I'll show you, who is going to get the last laugh! Yes, it's so very clear now, what is needed to teach you punks a lesson! Your all about to learn why oppose rhymes with dispose! "

With that Kefka's energy explodes and his eyes turn red before the rest of his body does as well! Sabin sees this and groans before he says,"

Give it up all ready Kefka! No matter what you try, no attack will be big enough to beat us!

" Kefka continues to laugh as he says," Oh yes I will you meat head of a prince, I will when I unleash a blast so large it consumes everything! I know what was wrong now, I was holding back, and not living up to the ultimate embodiment of destruction! But, if I want to put you sick dogs down for good once and for all, I am going to have to go hard core! I'll just take a page from that pretty boy Ezan's book!

After all, if such an attack could kill a demon lord, when it's done by me it will not leave a trace standing! Get ready boys and girls, for the ultimate bang!"

Kefka 's entire body begins to crack before Master Myers widens his eyes in horror and he says,"

No, you're going to try a kamikaze attack to take us down? You fool, that will give you nothing!"

Kefka has a look of pure insanity form as he says,"

Oh, it will allow me to kill you, and crush any hope left for the people of this universes salvation, that's more than enough for me!"

Terra is outraged as she says," No, we won't let that happen, no matter what!"

With that the tired Enji fires a Holy spell as Yuna, Collette and the others try to attack but there spells are just sucked in to the madman's maelstrom of energy!

Kefka's body cracks even more before he says," Careful now, zap me the wrong way and I just might go boom! I guess we will have to call this battle a draw, but at least my side will win the war!"

Zidane starts to freak out as he feels the ground shake and he says,"

No, this is bad, it can't end like this!"

Kuja chuckles bitterly and says,"

Did I not tell you had no chance of victory Zidane? But alas, this is quite a tasteless way of winning Kefka, not to mention you're going to kill me as well!"

Kefka snorts and says," HAH, you're not hardcore at all Kuja! Your just weak willed trash anyway, no way Zannacross will ever let a flake like you be on board is new era!

"Kuja sighs as he says,"

Oh, is that how it is? Well, if that is the case then it would seem that I have nothing left to lose! At least in the end, I'll enjoy shutting you up Kefka!"

With that Kuja shocks everyone by diving right for Kefka, and having his energy orbs form in to daggers that stab Kefka right in the chest before the strands of energy wrap around both villains! Kefka is shocked to see Kuja 's smug face before he says,"

What the, what the hell are you doing Kuja!"

Kuja chuckles and says,"

Giving the proper winners there reward. After all, no one likes a sore loser Kefka! Now everyone, I give you, this battles true climax!"

Kuja laughs madly as he blasts high in to the sky, and takes Kefka right with him! Everyone is nearly speechless as Steiner says,

" What the, did that really just happen?

"Beatrix nods and says," It seems so Steiner, Kuja, might just have saved us all, if this is what it seems."

Zidane is mortified before he says,

" No, Kuja! Damn it, If you're going to show your true heart's desire, don't do it right before you die!"

With that Kuja looks down on Zidane before he uses magic to project his voice and say,"

Zidane, you were right about me all along, more or less. I am one who was made a contract with Zannacross to come back from the dead to bring his desires to fruition. If I betrayed that deal for a instant, my soul would go right back to hell. I loathed that place, so I gladly made the deal.

I won't say I did not enjoy my role; after all I loved giving worthless vermin what they deserve. However, as you persisted with your struggles, I was forced to realize you, Ben Auro and some of your friends were not among those who don't deserve to exist. Zidane, I still think you and the others are powerless to stop Chaos Zannacross Necron. However, if you're so stubborn, then at least you should have the chance to see for your self's how dumb you, and your entire race truly are. Yes, show me in this final act, just how much the brilliance of you hero's can truly shine!

The explosion will create a vortex to where Zannacross is, this is your last chance!

" Zidane gets on his knees and says,"

Damn it, why like this? Kuja, there has to be another way!

" Kuja chuckles and says," Even now, you care for me? Do you really have time to waste lamenting on scum? Go, you have something you have to do, some dream you have to go and grasp correct? Heh, Zidane, just don't make this gesture worthless, good bye.

"Kefka looks freaked out and says,

" Stop this Kuja , don't you realize what you're doing? You're going to die to if you don't stop now, you're going to ruin everything!"

Kuja forms a wicked grin as he says,"

Oh please, I was going to die one way or another right old chap? And if I am going to die, I am taking you with me! Don't feel bad, I doubt your stunt was going to work anyway. After all don't you know that the insane hated fiend always loses by the end of the story Kefka Palazzo? Heh, suffer your fate Kefka, this is the end!"

Kefka 's entire body is about to blow before he says,"

No, I won't allow it to end like this, not till I killed everyone! No, can't stop it, I can't stop it now! I Can't die, till everything is dead! Everything has to die, it has to, no, NO!"

With that Kefka 's body begins to shatter before Kuja closes his eyes and says

," Zidane, Ben Auro, good luck hero's. You forced me to see that the light in you stubborn ones has the potential to change so many things. It even changed me. Who knows, maybe they will still remember me? Maybe, ill return some day to,

" With that Kefka's body self destructs and in one supreme flash of red light both Kefka Palazzo and Kuja die, one dying in agony, and one dying content! As the explosion nearly blows everyone away Zidane struggles to stand his ground before he then says,

" Damn it Kuja, I'll show you, Zannacross and everyone else that this is no delusion, I promise!"

With that everyone wonders just what after effects of such a explosion will produce. However, before they can move on to that let's see if the other showdowns are going to end up with such intense explosive showdowns shawl we? And for that we rewind time a bit to get back on top of another clash, the clash with Sephiroth!

* * *

Since we last observed that battle it would seem that despite all of the forces that came to back up Ezan Cloud and the others, Sephiroth still seems to be dominating the battle! At the moment Ezan has unleashed a barrage of sword slashes that his taller foe has managed to block with only one hand! With Sephiroth busy Cloud tries to blast him from behind with a barrage of sword waves. However, as the spiky haired warriors beams are about to reach the spawn of Jenova, they go through his body!

As Cloud sees Sephiroth vanish he grimaces before he feels a surge of power that smashes him back, before he turns around just in time for Sephiroth to bring the Masamune down! Even as Cloud blocks the blast the impact smashes him through a building! Sephiroth chuckles as he casually blocks Squall's Blasting Zone attack and shatters the energy with a swing of his sword. Sephiroth blocks Meta-Knights attack with out even turning around and smashes him in the face with the palm of his hand. As he does Rid and Auron go up to attack Sephiroth but there opponent easily blocks there combined slashes and then slices through there swords, and there chests! As they fall Tidus tries to throw a blitz-ball at his target and Link aims a light arrow, only for Sephiroth to have a pillar of fire blast up and consume the two with flames!

Link was able to roll out of the way but Tidus was hit with the full force of the fire and the evil warrior laughs at Tidus 's screams before he says,

' Is this truly your limit? Or has your sprits at last been broken?

"Ezan snickers as he says,"

Please, this is far from my limit!

"Aeris nods as she floats up above Ezan and says,"

That's right, we don't break so easley Sephiroth, Judgment Arrow!"

With this Aeris unleashes another holy energy blast as Vincent and Barret fire off at full power as well! However Sephiroth merely winds back his long blade, and has it shimmer with darkness before he says,"

Since I know from experience Aeris, I beg to differ!

"With this Sephiroth smashes his blade in to the three beams and shatter them in to various rays of energy, causing those fragments to blast apart the buildings around the group! Sephiroth chuckles and waves his hand to cause the chunks of the building to all go roaring towards his opponents. While they are easley able to counter this, this leaves them open for Sephiroth to engulf Ezan, Aeris, Vincent and Barret with the Shadow Flare blast he unleashed from his palm! Sephiroth once more looks amused as he sees the warriors of light fall down to the ground in pain before he flaps his wing and points his long sword downward. "

Yes, hang on to this life you cherish so much all you like, but so very soon you will all fall like fragments of a flower. Bring everything you have, I who am the result of everything, will never fall to such trash. Now, who will be the first to die?"

The One Winged Angel sees Aeris slowly get back to her feet before he forms a murderous grin and says,"

Ah but of course, the stubborn Cetra that refuses to know her limits. Time to restore the natural order."

Sephiroth once more dives for Aeris and prepares to kill her using the same position he was in the last time he murdered her! However before he can reach her he is punched hard in the jaw and sent flying before he sees a angry Ezan bursting for him before Ben's rival says,"

You're not killing her again Sephiroth, your perverse sense of order is finished!

"Ezan once more prepares to slash his nemeses, and Sephiroth instantly unleashes another Shadow Flare, only for Ezan to warp out of the way and smash the former Shinra general in the back of his neck! As Sephiroth lands on the ground hard he quickly blocks Ezan's fallow up slash, and the collision causes the ground around them to cave in! As both warriors struggle to overpower each other Sephiroth sighs and says,"

Ah yes, you managed to get attached to that sad little flower girl. How un-befitting that a warrior of such caliber would be attached to such a frail being."

Ezan gets even more furious as both light and darkness surges around the Nu Epyon and he says,"

She is far stronger then you Sephiroth, even if you can't understand such strength it does not mean it does not exist!"

The herald of Chaos is pushed back a few feet before he gets annoyed and unleashes even more power before pushing Ezan back and saying,"

Bah, such power is futile, her kind was to weak and feeble to prevent themselves from being wiped out by the likes of mere humans. The weaker force will always be rewarded with extinction, and now it's time for humans and all the other trash to have that gift!"

He is about to extend his right hand again, before he feels a sudden jolt of pain, caused by a large sword to all of a sudden plunge itself in to his hand! He merely winces in shock and eyes to the left to see Cloud charging at him! Cloud has the First Sword glow blue before he says,"

It's not destiny that decides when a race dies, it's just cruel situations that make such tragedies. However, we can stop such situations if we try! Meteor Rain!"

Cloud at once swings his sword and unleashes a barrage of energy orbs at his long time hated enemy! However Sephiroth casually flicks the sword in his arm off before batting away the meteors and saying

," I told you, try as hard as you like but it's futile. The hour of the Apocalypse is hear, and all worthy beings will be guided to the Promise Land, while everything else is purged! "

Sephiroth then sees a glimmer of light before he turns and sees Ezan putting one orb of light and one orb of darkness together before the man with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes says,

" It's not the hour of darkness Sephiroth, it's the hour of dawn where we make a new future rise out of this nightmarish storm! Twilight Omega Flare!"

With that Ezan instantly unleashes his ultimate energy blast on his onetime host, consuming Sephiroth before he can react in a massive light! As this explosion breaks out Ezan just gets back in to a fighting stance and says

," Your legacy is over, it's time for us to create are new legend! "

With this a surge of dark fire blasts out of the explosion before the fire parts to show a furious Sephiroth with his arms crossed in front of his face. As he lowers his arms the bad guy shows his burnt face and his cold eyes pricing in to Ezan as everyone sees the attack has burnt off his sword arm glove and the left half of his coat and cape. Sephiroth notices the damage to his outfit before he clenches his fist and says,"

I will never become a memory Ezan, my legacy will live forever! "

Sephiroth once more has his energy pour around him before he says,

" You think you can build a new shinning future? Don't make me laugh; you inferior beings are unable to build anything. You just hide and cower, waiting for your superiors to guide you like the sheep you are. It was easy for Jenova to nearly dominate the world of Cetra, you humans beg for guidance. And when the Cetra race sealed the Calamity of the skies away, you merely responded with petty jealously that drove them slowly to their doom. Humanity, the very universe itself know nothing but its own fears, and sputters on in endless confusion to try and cling on to reason and life. Don't worry, that fear will end soon enough. Just don't resist!

" Squall runs back up between Ezan and Cloud before he says,"

Oh please, spare us the superiority talk Sephiroth. We don't need any gifts from monsters! We know what we want, and we will get there no matter how long it takes! "

Sephiroth extends his blade to his side and says," If you won't take my advice or my guidance, ill just give you death like the annoying dogs you are! "

Sephiroth at once lunges at Squall and tries to slice him to pieces. Squall is able to stand his ground but Sephiroth unleashes a force of energy to knock the scar faced Enji Knights guard down! Just as Sephiroth is going to go for the kill Ezan once more intercepts the strike. Ezan then swivels around for a light speed head slash only for Sephiroth to move his head back. Seeing a few strands of his hair to be sliced up agitates the psychotic swordsmen even further before he advanced with even more speed than before and tries to poke the super elite warrior right in his left eye!

Ezan parries the blow just in time, and the two dart around unleashing another flurry of blurry light speed slashes before they both jump up.

Sephiroth then goes for a enhanced fiery overhead slash while Ezan responds with a vertical lighting infused sword swipe, causing another dead lock! Sephiroth presses his sword closer to Ezan's throat to the point where its slicing in to the Divine Joutei armor! He then chuckles and says,

" Without a doubt your one talented warrior Ezan. Too bad for you, I was made to be the best, and I, GUH!'

Ezan jabs his fist hard in to Sephiroth's throat to make him stagger before he slashes Sephiroth's sword arm and forces the hands muscles to drop the Masamune! Ezan instantly grabs the blade and unleashes an X shaped slash across his foe before he laughs and says,

" Oh really? In case you forgotten Sephiroth, it's the same as me!"

Ezan then hurls the Masamune like a javelin and impales Sephiroth right in the heart before he is jabbed in to a building! Sephiroth at once coughs out blood before looking outraged and says,

" Please, you were just the imperfect clone of Seyia whence Xemnas was the superior meant to be the savior, just like how I was the perfect monster destined to bring judgment while Angel and Genesis where the tests! I won't let this mockery go on traitor.

" Ezan at once powers up before he says,"

Your delusions are tiresome Sephiroth. We all decide what we want to be, no matter how we were created! You where once a hero, yet just because you learned your true origins you descended in to madness and became this demonic soldier. Such a pity that someone with so much pride broke so easley, you could have likely still done a lot of good things. "

Sephiroth chuckles dryly as he grasps his blade and extends his wing before saying,"

I still am, by doing what you weaklings don't have the nerve to do, and end this never ending suffering."

Cloud walks up to Ezan and says,"

No, you're just ending your frustrations and running away from your pain. You use to be strong enough to be an inspiration to all of the dreamers in the planet like me who wanted to be a hero. But then you just broke under the pressure. If I found out Hojo was my father I would be upset to, but I would get over it in time. All this time you're the one who told me that I was the one living in a broken dream. But you're the one who created your kingdom of delusions just so you could make yourself feel better!"

Sephiroth chuckles dearly before he says," Oh, a mere puppet, daring to lecture me? Cloud Strife, you have grown quite bold since I made it my purpose to torment you. But, you grown far too bold, and now you, ALL of you will be punished!"

Sephiroth has his fury explode to cause the buildings around him to be eradicated before he grabs the Masamune out of his chest. He points it at Cloud and says,

" Even after I found out the details about my true origins, and just what role Jenova had in my creation, I still saw the truth, saw my purpose with sincerest clarity! Yes, my entire life I was but a pawn of Shinra, a walking object created with the desire of knocking down obstacles to their profits, and for Hojo to make himself feel good for leaching of Professor Gast and Hollander. I thought I was brining order, but the more I saw how things were progressing, the more I realized how futile it was wasting time with such humans.

And, as I saw how Genesis and Angel, some of the few people I saw as my friends were treated, it became clear to me that the so called people that saw me as a hero only as long as I remained on their leash. For someone like me to have such a destiny by worthless humans was an unbearable indignation, and they would pay for not knowing there place. Yes, you yourselves saw that the Shinra clowns where chocking the very planet to death for its own profits, you to Cloud knew it was wrong and tried to stop them with that silly AVALANCHE group of yours. The only difference is that I am willing to go to reach the proper conclusion to this problem, while you are far too afraid to do what it takes to end this infestation of sin!"

Cloud looks disgusted and says,"

Your kind will never be content with anything less then what stacks up to your sick definition of perfection Sephiroth! We may not be able to make everything right, but as long as it's enough this ends here!"

Ezan nods and says," Yes, we don't have any more time to waste on the likes of you, we have a mission to complete!"

Sephiroth then has his eyes glow before he says,"

Your mission has failed Enji, its over!"

Just as Ezan Cloud and the others were going to try and finish Sephiroth off they all of a sudden see a shadow above them and look up to see a giant flaming meteor crashing down right for them! Ezan curses and changes his aim before he says,"

Damn it, he was talking just to stall time and summon a meteor? I won't lose to you Sephiroth!"

Ezan at once unleashes an energy blast to drill right through the asteroid and spilt it in half! However, Sephiroth cackles and says,

" It's absurd, to think I would ever let you defeat me!"

Sephiroth then waves his hand and everyone sees the sky is raining meteors! Aeris uses her power to destroy one before using a wall of holy energy to stop more asteroids from squashing her comrades before she says,"

No matter how hard you try , you're not going to crush us Sephiroth! This desire we all share, is too great for even your will to crush! We all have things we want to do, things we wish to experience and we won't let are lives end before we live out those dreams of ours!"

Sephiroth sees the white lantern and others form more barriers to try and block out the meteors before he has all of his wings extend over his body before he says,"

Heh, it's too late for regrets, life as you know it ends here! Super Nova!"

Sephiroth then stabs his blade in to the ground before all of a sudden the sky flashes red, before a massive energy sphere descends from the sky! Sephiroth looks joyous as the sphere gets larger and larger before he says

," Only the chosen ones will survive, there is no place for broken garbage in the promised land!

"Aeris then gathers all of her power before she says,"

No, it's not right for any one person to decide who is worthy or not to exist! And besides, if nothing else I refuse to be killed by you again Sephiroth! Everyone, give me your strength! Holy Infinitum!"

With this Aeris gathers a massive amount of holy energy in to the sky, and collides it right at the roaring super nova! As the two massive energy balls collide Sephiroth glares at Aeris and says,"

Foolish girl, you have been my bane since the start. You are the very embodiment of my opposite, or more like I am your anti existence! You can never overcome me, I will, huh? "

Sephiroth is shocked to see that the holy energy sphere is growing larger before it consumes his Super Nova and comes right for him! Sephiroth is shocked to see that the massive divine energy is crashing right in to him before he braces himself and is pushed deeper in to the ground. Cloud sees his onetime hero having veins form on his forehead before he says,

" This is impossible. My powers are enhanced by the energies of Chaos Zannacross Necron and the souls of the universe itself. There is no way; a few puppets of light can stop me!"

Sephiroth unleashes a outburst of dark rage that nearly blows everyone away, but Aeris manages to hand on and says,"

We are not just remains of Cosmos 's game Sephiroth, we all chosen to fight this battle because it's what we believe in! And this is not just my attack or my power, it's the will of all of my friends!

"Sephiroth has his eyes narrow in to murderous silts as he says,

" The will of all the inferior beings left alive means nothing! I refuse to be denied by the, GUH!"

With this the holy energy consumes him and everyone hears a massive roar before the explosion consumes half the World that Never was! As the light fades Cloud blinks a few times and says,"

Even his will, has its limits. "Ezan nods and says,"

Even so, we all know the drill." Squall nods as he remains on guard and says

," Yes, with the power Zannacross seems to have given him Ultimecia and the others the rules have been changed."

Barret then recharges his gun arm before he says," Oh come on fools, I sure as hell know how tough a nut Sephiroth is but even that guy can't just off that kind of fire power! Huh? Oh damn it, screw you man!"

What caused the black skinned hero's angry remark is an explosion of black fire all around them, before a furious roar is heard! Everyone braces themselves as they see Sephiroth blast out of the rubble, looking more furious then he has ever been! The upper part of his outfit is utterly destroyed at this point and his chest is full of torn burnt flesh with the right side of his face completely bloody!

Sephiroth glares at everyone with the eyes of death before he has his eyes twitch and says,"

Not bad, but to bad for you, that your kind of power can't kill a being with the power of god!

"Ezan snickers and says,"

You're not a god Sephiroth, just an anomaly that's gotten to powerful to be allowed to exist! This ends here!"

Ezan Cloud and the others all dash at the long haired foe before Sephiroth raises his free hand in to the air and has it glow a bloody red color before the symbol of Zannacross appears on the madman's face and he says,"

Indeed it shawl Ezan, Descend Sin Heartless Archangel Seal!

"With this a massive symbol forms around the area before purple and black energy blasts out from the ground beneath everyone before Cloud cringes in terror and says,

" No not, AHH!"

With this Cloud, Ezan, Aeris, Squall and all the others that are fighting Sephiroth get hit with strands of energy and everyone feels there energy being sucked in to them! Ezan sees Sephiroth have his wounds heal and his dark aura grow even larger before he then says,"

Let me guess, you're curious to why my spell is infecting all of you at once? Well that would be because this improved version of my spell can not only drain the energy of the entire swarm of pests instead of one bug till they are but empty husks, but now with my enhanced incite and power instead of that energy merely being shredded it away its transferring to me! I must thank you, its thanks to you Aeris; it's because of your little stunt that I came up with it. I was a quick study after all. Ill thank you for allowing me to sharpen my skills even further, by granting you a painless death!

"Cloud struggles to get up only to feel an intense pain flow through his body before he coughs up blood! He then says,

" No, I won't let it end like this. I won't let it end, with us just severing your cause the whole, GUH!

" In an instant Sephiroth as flash stepped right in front of Cloud and punctured the Masamune through its favorite spot on Cloud's body, The Enji Captain's right shoulder! Sephiroth hurls Cloud above him with his blade before he says,"

On second thought, I'll have to take that back. After all, such grandiose insolence must be punished , and I won't permit you to perish till you learn your lesson Cloud Strife! You forgotten No matter what, you're just a puppet to my will, a slave to the darkness! No matter how things change, no matter how much you think you're in control I will always be dominating your life, as a shadow you will never step out of!

And that would be because your weak and hopeless naïve, just like all humans. Yes, no matter what disasters and nightmares you sinful beings create, you always keep begging for more. When Chaos Zannacross Necron first was sealed nothing changed, when Jenova was defeated nothing changed. When I was killed nothing changed, and no matter whose plans you foil, nothing will ever change! That's because this universe is unredeemable, and you humans crave sin and suffering more than anything! You can never win Cloud, you, Ezan, Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, all of you are going down the path of a clowns odyssey in to nothingness!

"Cloud struggles to take the long blade off him before he says,"

Maybe so, but it's still my dream, and I'll fight with it with honor and pride to the end!

"Sephiroth snickers before in an instant he slashes Cloud many times in a flash, including a heavy slash across his left arm before Cloud falls to the ground again. Sephiroth ascends in to the air again and raises his long blade straight up before he says,"

The sediments of Zack left you have clearly infected you to your core Cloud. He got those beliefs from Angel, and he made them up out of a desperate desire to pretend he was not a monster. However in the end they both failed, and now so shawl you! Your dream, your pride, it all ends now!"

Sephiroth at once charges to try and kill Cloud however, before he can a beam of light blasts up out of the ground and intercepts him! Sephiroth at once dashes back and says,

" What, did Xemnas fail all ready? Wait, this energy, it can't be!" With that everyone hears a chuckle before he then says,"

Oh come on, you use to believe that nonsense to you know Sephiroth! "

With that a figure arises from the ground in front of Cloud, and its none other than Zack! Cloud and everyone else is speechless before Cloud says,

" Zack, is that really you?

"Zack grins and says," Hey Cloud, you look messed up. Heh, I think I am me. "

Sephiroth snickers and says," What is this, a petty illusion? Don't make me laugh, Zannacross sealed you and every other fighter in heaven when he started to combined the realms!

"Zack shrugs as he takes out his own Buster Sword and gets in to a fighting stance before he says,"

Seems that way. But, with everything as unstable as it is, and me being sealed right around here I felt all of your energy and was drawn to it! Heh, I did not to it all on my own though, I think someone brought me here. Well, guess it's been a while, right Aeris?

" With that Cloud looks behind him and sees Aeris, slowly walking up to them with Yuiffe and Tifa behined her looking overjoyed! She smiles and says,"

I felt, strong spiritual feelings and realized I knew that energy.

So, I used my power to allow this sprit to come out, by using the Summon Materia we have as gateways like any other summon.

Zack, I am so glad to see you, at last."

"Yuffie winks and says," Still think I was just being crazy when I bought to much materia eh guys? You can pay up when I don't feel like throwing up any more."

Zack just smiles fondly and says,"

Aeris, I missed you so much. But, before all of that, I think there is something we have to take care of right?

" Sephiroth laughs madly and says," So, this is your trump card? How truly desperate! What an ironic reunion, and a pointless one! You think you can defeat me Zack? Are previous match was all ready nearly decided, and it only dragged on because I felt amused by your desperation. "

Zack narrows his eyes and says,"

Maybe, but I am not backing down!"

Sephiroth snickers and says," All of these years, and you still don't know when to expect reality. How sad, your courage only brought you death, and now it will only give you the ultimate agony!"

Sephiroth is about to attack before he sees another pillar of light, and sees Angel come out of the ground besides Zack! Angel just casually acts like he has been here the whole time and has a angelic wing form out of his shoulder before he says

," You once had those same values Sephiroth. And you also once said that what is more important than one's life is how one lives it. Old friend, lets finish all of this."

Sephiroth cackles madly and says,"

Bah, he terror truly must be sinking in if you think such feeble reinforcements can stop me. My power is above all other soldiers, and ill prove it right here and now. This has been quite the interesting showdown, but the end is now!

"Cloud slowly gets up before he says,'

No matter how many times you try Sephiroth, it's only going to end the same for you!"

Aeris then stabs the ground with her staff before she says,

" Everyone, I am using my magic to neglect his Sin Heartless Archangel seal. Please, defeat him while I still have the energy!

" Ezan nods and says," Understood Aeris. Everyone, don't hold back!"

Zack grins as he sees Cloud get back up before he says,"

Should be easy enough between all of us. Well Cloud, ready to show me how much you have grown?"

Cloud grins as he then says," More then ready, this time I WILL have your back.

"Sephiroth merely gets in to his fighting stance and says,

" Enough, I had ENOUGH!" With this Sephiroth unleashes a surge of power to push everyone back before he dives to try and slice Cloud and Zack in half. However, Ezan blocks this strike before kicking Sephiroth back and saying,"

Yes, I think we are all beyond words at this point. Only actions will show who is truly superior!

"Sephiroth then unleashes another barrage of lighting fast slashes, but working together Ezan, Link , Squall, and the three large swords users are able to keep even the One Winged Angel busy! In fact, after blocking Zack and Squall's slashes Sephiroth is unable to prevent Angel, Cloud and Ezan from slashing him across his back, face and chest! Sephiroth grimaces in fury before he at once unleashes a barrage of energy sword waves at everyone! Angel dodges one and smashes his sword on his onetime comrades head before instantly dodging back and saying,"

What is it, did you think the time when everyone would cease to say all Hail Sephiroth would never come? A pity, that you became obsessed with your own legacy and ego, but that's how it is! "

Sephiroth then slashes Angel across the legs and blocks Squall's Rough Divide attack only to have Ezan slash part of his large wing off before he get madder before saying,

" Get out of my way, you have all stood in my way, for far too long! Sephiroth then grabs Ezan by the throat and unleashes a shadow flare to his face to blast him back, only for Cloud and Zack to instantly slash him through his chest! Both Cloud and Zack keep moving forward as Cloud then says,"

What's wrong Sephiroth, unable to lose your cool because your finally seeing that you can't twist things your way? How unsightly. "

Zack grins and says," That's right, everyone has to expect the truth sooner or later right?"

Sephiroth coughs up blood before howling with fury and smashing both warriors off him with his arm and saying,"

I will have my way with you loathsome traitors, no matter what! I am Sephiroth, the chosen one, and it's my destiny to rule over the new world! "

His energy then explodes in to a cyclone of murderous rage before he then snarls nearly like a vicious mad dog as he extends his free hand before saying,"

Now, let your dreams, your pride, your very existence be broken down to the very last atom! Your pride, your honor, such things are worthless in the face of my superior destiny! Ultima Big Bang Nova!"

Sephiroth at once unleashes his ultimate energy attack and hurls the massive red nova sphere at his adversaries! However, Ezan instantly dashes at the spell and says,"

Wither ever you can expect it or not Sephiroth, you're out of moves! There is no escape this time, it's your end! Susanno Reflection Slash! With this Ezan jabs his Katana in to the gathering of energy, and using that energy form a massive amount of energy in that blade! However, Sephiroth instantly dives at Ezan before he can bring the blade down and glares straight in to Ezan's eyes as he says,"

No, I won't die, not by you, not by Cloud, not by Ben Auro, not by ANYONE !"

With this Tifa dashes right for the man that killed her father and says,"

Just shut up and die all ready! Final Heaven!"

Tifa smashes her fist with all the energy she can gather and hits her opponent right in his jaw! This hits the distracted former master SOLDIER hard enough to knock out a tooth and make him flinch but seems to just make the sliver haired bad guys anger get even fiercer before he says,"

You, annoying cow, ill, GUH!"

Vincent did not delay a second and fires a shot from his Death Penalty cannon in his Chaos form at full power before he says,"

Its time you sleep, and end Lucrecia's agony!"

With this Barret fires off his Catastrophe limit break , Red XIII fires off his Cosmos Memory energy sphere limit break, Yuffie fires off her All Creation blast, and everyone else in the area gives it all they got to bombard there target with energy! This causes Sephiroth to lose his grip further and he sees the energy get closer to him before he has his muscles flex, his face turn red and he widens his eyes and furiously says,"

No matter what you do, I won't be stopped, it is my destiny to triumph!"

Zack and Angel then charge at their former friend before Zack then says,"

Whatever your destiny is, it ends here!

" With this Angel unleashes his version of the Finishing Touch attack before Zack fallows up with his own version of Omni slash!

Cloud then jumps in the air and says,"

Yes, in the end your just one twisted nightmare that refuses to die, but the nightmare ends here! Transcended Divider Slash!

"Cloud once more performs his true ultimate limit break and slashes Sephiroth all over while Squall does the same with his Lion heart attack and Link does his full powered Tri-Force Slash! This causes blood to gush out of the spawn of Jenova, fallowed up by explosions! Small trails of red energy begin to rise out of the devilish man's body and for the first time a gleam of despair is seen in the one wing angels eyes as he says,

" No, I am the chosen one , I am Sephiroth the one who will bring forth the new paradise of darkness!

I can't lose , with all of this power, with me being in the true Promised Land at last, it is not possible for me to GRAH!"

Sephiroth is shocked to see Ezan carve through the Masamune before the Enji says," Oh you can surely lose Sephiroth. In the end everything in your arsenal has proven to be worthless! Now, embrace the despair you so love to inflect and vanish forever!"

Ezan at last brings his blade, and his attack down and all of the energy consumes Sephiroth before he is blasted in to the sky! Sephiroth sees his hands begin to break apart before he glares at Cloud and says,"

I, cannot be stopped, I am the chosen one!

" Sephiroth then sees the image of Genesis in front of him, and wither its his own thoughts or the real one's soul he sees Genesis chuckle before the former SOLDIER says,"

In the end, we were never meant to be anything but monsters Sephiroth. And, it would seem its not the fate of monsters to be victorious. "

" Sephiroth then sees Genesis and everything else fade to white before screams in even more pain and then says,"

Damn you Cloud, Zack, Aeris, Ezan, DAMN YOU ALL! I will get you traitors for this, no matter how long it takes, I WILL get you! Fo I am, the, GRUHAH!"

With this Sephiroth can no longer talk for his mouth has broken apart, as blasts of light break out of his body! Cloud, Aeris, Ezan Zack and everyone else in the area take a collective sigh of relief as they see the nightmare that is Sephiroth be blasted in to fragments with one last explosion! Squall sees the broken shards of the Masamune shatter and blow in to the air before he chuckles and swings his Gun-Blade over his shoulder before saying,"

Well, I think we can safely say it's over for real this time." Cloud takes a deep breath and says,"

At last, may it truly be over."

Tifa goes over and squeezes Cloud's shoulder gently before she says,"

Don't worry Cloud; it's going to be over soon enough. We proved to Sephiroth that no matter what, he will never win. Now, we just have to show the one pulling his strings that nothing in his arsenal can stop us either."

Zack then walks up and says," Don't worry, I am sure it will be fine, with this awesome team we have here! Cloud, you grown a long way man. You made me proud again and again.'

Cloud grins and says,

" Zack, I don't think there is any amount of words to say just how glad I am to fight by your side again. I, huh?"

Everyone sees a massive explosion in the far right, and its none other than Kefka and Kuja's combined suicide explosion, which has just happened! As everyone can barely keep themselves on their feet Angel shields his eyes with his blade and says,'

I take it you guys have more than one monster that stands in your way?

" Squall nods and says," Yes, Sephiroth was just one of many in this group that seems to be the final wall to Zannacross. So, sorry but there is no time for the small talk."

Zack grins and says," It's all good man, it's always better to catch up when you're not being shot at. So let's go mop up the rest of the trash!"

Ezan scans around and sees the entire Dark Enji castle shaking before he says,"

There is one more massive power fighting with Ben and the others around him, Xemnas. Looks like the all the power levels in that area are pushing past there limit and a victory could be decided before we even arrive. Ben, for the sake of everything, you better win."

Cloud wipes some blood off his many blades before he says,"

Don't worry Ezan, Lacus, Doug, James and Shinryudramon are the ones with Ben after all. No matter what Xemnas pulls it won't be enough for him to win."

Zack chuckles and says,"

Well ill be a son of a Chocobo Cloud, I never thought I would have heard you be so confident and unwavering in something like this.

" Cloud shrugs and says," Well, I trained him well, I know he won't lose to any counterfeit hero."

Aeris giggles and says,"

All right then, let's make sure everyone is all right, before we move on to the most important part of this whole thing. Ready everyone?"

With this the group nods before heading on to see what is going on with the others. However, with this we leave Ezan Cloud and the others and move time back once more to the last battle starting, and finishing today, and that of course means the raging battle with Xemnas!

* * *

And so we return to right after we left off on are main hero, which was him Lacus and the members of squad 7 trying to find a way through Xemnas 's insane new power before it kills them! Currently Ben has blocked two armored fights energy blades and has slashed through them, reducing them in to light particles. However, this small gain is lost since the real Xemnas has his shadow Nova sword release a energy hook that reels Ben in, and drawls him forward before Xemnas slashes Ben across the chest ! As Ben is knocked back Xemnas once more goes for the kill only for Lacus to unleash a energy ribbon and grab that sword! However Xemnas merely snickers and says,"

Your beloved shield can only defend you so many times before it to falls before you!"

Xemnas then has one of the blades on his back unleash a energy beam that blasts Lacus back before Ben instantly slashes his opponents arm and grabs his lovers energy ribbons to catch her as he says,

" Lacus is not my shield Xemnas, none of my friends are! I don't need to treat others like mere cogs in a machine to move forward!"

Lacus nods as she has her energy flare up again before she says,"

That's correct, despite what you think Xemnas, forcing everyone to act one way is not the only way to come to a understanding! Now Ben!"

With that Lacus bursts forward and at the same time Xemnas does to, still holding his partner's energy ribbons! Xemnas sees they are trying to dive right through him and slash steps upward however the heroic pair are faster than the cloned bad guy counted on and has his arm cleaved off by the energy ribbon!

Xemnas is getting quite frustrated at this point and responds by having more lasers and energy swords try to blast apart his opponents as he says,"

Ah love, truly the strongest emotion of all. Seeing how much you love your dreams chosen one, it's no wonder that you were able to win over Lacus to your passion. However, even this passion won't be able to change a thing; even love is powerless to the true sinful selfish desires of man! No amount of love will allow the mass of inferior beings to truly evolve!

"Lacus and Ben both dodge the assault before she casts an energy barrier and says,"

It may be harder to try and come to terms with everyone else's desires, but we don't need forced evolution to reach that goal! Everyone wants to exist in a world where they can be happy, we just have to keep trying till we find a way to reach that point!"

Xemnas reforms his arm and says,"

Bah, hopeless child, the only place that world will exist is in your dreams! The desires of all mortals are to reproduce and pass on their genes, to concur and destroy! All the actions they take are merely to insure they have a legacy to leave when there life ends, that their existence was not worthless. Far too many of the life forms in this cosmos see nothing of the greater picture, they always put there pointless sensations as there priority even as it dooms the society around them!

DO you truly think such an amassed pile of filth can get rise further on your own? The only way to do that is to do the reformations that Zannacross has in store; anything else will only cause the cycle to repeat itself!

You claim to be heroes, yet you are condemning everyone you say you're to protect to never ending suffering. If you were ever serious about being the saviors you pretend to be you would have stopped being so selfish a long time ago."

Ben chuckles and says,' it's clear you're to twisted to ever know what it means to truly help someone Xemnas.

Erasing everyone's free will and making all of existence just a mindless mass of cogs won't help anyone! Maybe I will never be able to prevent everyone from feeling pain but at least I will be able to make sure everyone has a world where they can equally have a shot at living there lives the way they want it! In the end, that's all one can do without controlling everything there is and making everything the same! "

Ben dives at Xemnas only for the armored man to parry the strike! As the two struggle to overpower each other Xemnas then says,"

Your beyond worthless, Ben Auro! You're just a fool who refuses to die! I am the true hero, the one who will bring peace and order to existence! If my traits are the dominance genes of the proper destiny of existence, you're the recessive genes Enji. And now once and for all I will prove what the true superior nature is!

"Xemnas is about to lash out before he senses something and blocks an incoming strike from Shinryudramon before the digimon says,"

Oh, I am going to LOVE shutting you up Xemnas! Dividing Quantum Slash!"

Shinryudramon unleashes a powerful slash from his saber and Xemnas sees some of his energy blades shatter before he dashes back. Xemnas chuckles and says,"

I have run out of patience for you all a long time ago. Time I drag you all down in to the depths of darkness!

"He fires another barrage of energy spheres at the three heroes' only for Doug and James to unleash a barrage of energy attacks to knock all of those attacks away. Doug then lands besides Ben and forms a devilish grin as he then says,

" You been saying that since the start you freak! But guess what, after all of your clones and all of the rest of your little tricks it seems we are still standing!"

Xemnas chuckles darkly and says," I did not think the likes of you, with your passions blazing at your full power would go down easley. But, soon all of this will be a laughably moot point. After all, the final victory of Chaos Zannacross Necron is at hand!

" Everyone feels the area vibrate before James says,"

He is right, time is running out and we have to beat him soon or all of this might very well have been for nothing."

Lacus sighs and says,"

Well, we can't let that happen. His body, even now must have some weakness. I mean, Seyia was a human after all."

With that everyone sees the Divine Mugen Nova glow before the group hear in their minds a voice laugh before none other than Seyia chuckles and says,"

Well, to be fair Lacus, I was a legendary hero for something. Even so, it's not like I was a god, that's all Zannacross and the scientists that twisted Xemnas in to who he is. It is making me mad that the guy that is going to maybe ruin everything is myself with a lame hairdo."

Ben sighs and sees Xemnas have more energy blades form in the sky before he says," It's too bad Xemnas does not have any of the light or goodness you had Seyia.

Now could be one of those times when appealing to that good nature could have helped.

"Lacus has her eyes widen and say," Wait, we just might be able to pull that off, even if it's not quite what you're thinking of. Ben, you think if I give you room you could be able to reach out and hit Xemnas 's heart?

" Ben nods and says," Sure, but it won't do much good.

" Lacus grins and says," It will if your sword makes contact with his soul, and the true master of that body is able to make contact get it?"

Ben thinks for a second and grins before he says,"

I think so, it's worth a shot. All right, make a path darling!

"Xemnas then ascends in to the air and has darkness cover the ground around all of his opponents before he says,"

Your petty schemes will not save you, be it light or darkness I command all the elements of the universe! All that is left is for you all to fade in to darkness!"

Xemnas swings his blade and he instantly has dark tendrils form out of the ground to bind his prey! While the heroic team dodges this dark attack Xemnas was ready for that, and has demonic blades rain down from the sky ! However, James responds by unleashing a barrage of energy arrows to give his friends some breathing room and as Ben charges right for Xemnas he says,"

No, it's not over yet Xemnas, there is still something I can do, that humanity can do then fall! "

Xemnas gets annoyed and says,

" True, you can cling on desperately, but that's a illusion that is best destroyed forever!

"Xemnas once more flings a massive energy orb at Ben, only for Doug to charge at the attack and say,

" Well, just maybe we keep dreaming this lie because we like it eh? Seriously, screw you Xemnas! Final Shoryuken Heaven!

"Doug punch's the incoming energy attack, and while he is not able to stop it he is able to slow it down long enough for Ben to then strike it and shatter it! Lacus and Shinryudramon both get on the sides of Xemnas before unleashing their best energy blasts. Xemnas blocks both attacks with the blades in his hands, but that is just where Ben wants him! Xemnas sees Ben charge right for him before the golden haired hero says,"

All right Xemnas, time we settle who is the true hero, the true savior of this universe, right here and now!

Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash! "

With this Ben instantly performs his ultimate sword combo and slashes Xemnas again and again with all of the power he has! As Xemnas is being slashed at form all sides and is armor is being melted he sees Ben fly high in the air and have the energy around the Divine Mugen Nova become a massive pillar of light before he snarls and says

," I will never fall to your lowly hands Ben Auro, just give up!

"Ben then powers up all the way and says," Give up giving up, because I will never give up till the very end!"

With this Ben then stabs Xemnas right through his heart and most of his chest is impaled! However even as a massive explosion of light breaks out Xemnas still cackles madly and says,

" Well, sorrowfully for you this is truly the end Ben Auro! That childish mind of yours may let you think such primitive tactics can prevail, but time you see, that I am long beyond such petty, huh?"

Xemnas sees the holy around him flickering before he says,"

What is this, what is this, feeling? GUH!"

Xemnas then sees the light around his body being sucked in to the Divine Mugen Nova before he says,"

You dare to attack my soul? You think your spirit and will is greater than mine? How dare you, I will, make you pay!"

To Xemnas's shock he hears another chuckle before he sees another body of light form above him, and its none other than Seyia's! Seyia looks deadly serious as he says,

" We don't need to cut all of your soul because we just need half of it, your light! After all, that's my light, and my body your using copy cat and I want it back! "

Xemnas has his eyes widen as he says,

" The, sprit of the real Seyia Leingod? No, your body is long gone, even if this cloned body of mine is completely identical you can't reclaim what you lost! Even you won't deny me my destiny, I am superior to you in every way!"

The original chosen one narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't underestimate me Xemnas, I'll show you just what I can do! Its time, for this ghost to have one last medal!"

With this Xemnas screams in pain as Ben and his predecessors sprit combined there power and resolve, before all of the holy energy in Xemnas 's heart is sent in to the Divine Mugen Nova! With this explosions blast all out over Xemnas 's body before the energy blades on his back shatter , along with his copy blades!

Xemnas moans in pain and grasps his face before he says,

" No, what have you done to me! I'll make ALL of you suffer for this outrage! I will, RAHHH!"

With that everyone sees Xemnas have his aura turn pure dark before Lacus giggles and says,"

All right, we got lucky! That was close, I was only grasping at straws that it would pull through.

" Shinryudramon sees Xemnas continue to roar in pain before he shrugs and says," What pulled through? Sorry, did I miss something?

" Doug nods and says," Seriously, did the main man infect something in Xemnas or something?"

James sighs and says," I think I get what happened. Ben and Seyia worked together and lay the Divine Mugen Nova right in to Xemnas 's heart, and from there Seyia had direct contact with the body and soul of his clone. Xemnas is an exact clone after all, so Seyia was able to call forth on what was just about his own bodies energy to return to him.

"Doug chuckles and says," Well, he was the guy who had my bro's job for a reason. So wait, does that mean that Seyia got his body back?"

James looks intensity at Xemnas before he responds with,"

No, but it did withdrawal all the light energy in Xemnas's being. Xemnas is a clone of Seyia in body and soul, but with the light all taken away from his heart he can no longer masterly control the power of his own body. Thus, giving us quite a serious gain, just look!"

Everyone is then shocked to see that Xemnas's body is withering, before the hair on his head burns away and his face ages to a much elderly shape! Lacus sees her enemies eyes return to a evil yellow state and have a goatee form on his chin before she looks at the furious man and gasps before she says,

" No way, what is this?"

A concerned Ben turns to his girlfriend and says,"

What is it Lacus?" Lacus braces herself as she says,"

Ben, I know that face! I, never met the man in person but I know from the history records that its none other than King Atem 's brother, Akhenaden Lylat!

"Ben looks bewildered as he says,"

What the, the previous adviser to King Atem 's father? He was the one behind the _Les Enfants Terribles_ _Savior Project_ but still, Xemnas was suppose to be a freaking clone of Seyia not him!

" Seyia then makes a disgusted sound inside the Divine Mugen Nova and says,"

Damn it, no matter how old I got, there is no way I would look like that when I am a geezer!"

Xemnas then seethes with rage as he glares at Ben and says,"

I am indeed a prefect clone of Seyia Enji trash. However, I did recall that when Akhenaden Xenanort Lylat created me, he imprinted a tad of his will in to me, so I would fallow his will completely. He once said that he saw me as the ultimate son that he never had, the ultimate enforcement of his will and legacy.

However, I fallowed his will to well for it was his imprinting to remove all who cause chaos that made me see clearly that he had to die! Bah, this little stunt has not gained you all anything! I'll just rip you all to pieces, and take my power back!"

With that Xemnas unleashes a explosion of darkness that covers the entire area! In a instant Xemnas then smashes Shinryudramon in the chest with his bare hands before projecting another pair of red energy blades out of his hands before he says,"

DIE BEN AURO!"

Xemnas is about to try and slash Ben's heart out only for Lacus to block the strike! However Xemnas instantly retaliates by swerving his other blade around and smashing Lacus hard in her back! As Lacus is knocked back she looks at Ben and extends the Oath Keeper to her boyfriend. A outraged Ben instantly grabs the sword before both of his blades explode with light and he says," Lacus! "

A instant later Ben slashes Xemnas across the chest, and then says,

" Your not hurting anyone anymore Xemnas, ITS OVER!"

He then brings both of his blades down and slashes right through the twin Interdiction blades, and through his opponent's hands! Xemnas moans in pain, and moans further as Ben smashes the hilt across Xemnas's face to break his nose and propel him in to the air! As Xemnas is sent higher and higher in to the air he glares at Ben and says,"

Cursed, blade, cursed Cosmos! The true peace, the ultimate order is so close. All the things that stand in the way of paradise, of true evolution, the means to destroy them, were, ARE in my grasp! I won't be denied, god's judgment will not be stopped! There is no way, NO way a mere clown like you can be better then me!"

Xemnas has his eyes glow red before he then unleashes all of the energy he has left and fires another gigantic red energy blast at Ben! However Lacus weakly walks over to Ben and puts her hand on his sword arm before she looks determined and says,"

Xemnas, Ben is superior to you and will always be better then you no matter what you were made of, or what power you gain! And that's because Ben's kindness and love gives him the strength of me and all of his true friends to fight along side him! You spent so much time trying to shift your self in to a perfect homunculus of a being, but the moment you cast off the true strength of the heart you doomed yourself. You Zannacross and all the others may never expect what we are fighting for but we will show what the true strength of are love for are friends can do once and for all!

"Ben nods and clenches his fist hard before he says," That's right, you want peace, you got it! All of the people I hold dear in my life, I don't want to lose anyone to the madness of evil anymore! And I won't give up this universes of ours! Everyone, NOW! "

With this Lacus and Ben combined their power to unleash a combined light blast form the Divine Mugen Nova in unison! At the same time Doug, James, and Shinryudramon all get around there pal in a triangle formation and fire off the best attacks they can muster as well before this five way blast easley overwhelms the weakened leader of the Dark Enji's blast! Xemnas is consumed with the light and sees his body disintegrating before he says,"

No, why do mortals always prefer chaos to order, lies to the truth? This light, it's so bright. But, but why? "

With this Xemnas is consumed with overwhelming light and at last the leader of the Dark Enji, and the man with the title of being both the clone of Seyia Leingod and the Superior in-between is dead! Ben falls to his knees and says,"

Finally! That just took, forever. "Lacus is breathing hard but still musters a light giggle as she says,"

Well, no one said it would be easy, but we made it.

"Ben hugs Lacus and says," Yup, and no one even died somehow. Still, sorry you took such a beating Lacus."

Lacus kisses Ben and says," Oh please, I had worst cramps.

"Doug whistles and says," Man, to the very end Xemnas just did not get it. But, we are not here to be understood but to end some majorly annoying doomsday dramas so it seems we are still on a roll!

"James sighs and says," I hope everyone else is managing to do so well, I, huh?"

Everyone then sees the explosion in the distance sky, the explosion caused by the united deaths of Kefka and Kuja before Shinryudramon gulps and says,"

Er, that does not seem like a sigh that things to me!" Ben sighs and says," Same here Shinryudramon. Come on guys, everyone ready?

"Lacus has all ready used healing magic to recover from her blows before she nods and says,"

Come on, let's hurry!"

With that the group fly out of the white and black vortex of unstable dimensions and come out of the ruins of the World that Never Was before they see the rest of their friends all gathering at the center entrance of the castle! Ben lands down and says," Is everyone all right? What happened to the others?"

Ezan chuckles as he says," What does it look like Ben?

Kefka, Kuja, and Sephiroth are all finally eliminated and since you're here I would assume that Xemnas shared their fate yes?"

Ben grins and says," After pulling every trick in the book and then some. Whew, that was brutal. Glad you were all able to make it out ok."

Kirby smiles and says," Don't worry Ben, we are not about to disappear when you're not looking!

"Ben chuckles and says,"

True enough Kirby, I am just relived that we somehow managed to pull through. Heh, man I am so wound up I am starting to see things, you almost look like Zack Cloud Sensei."

Zack chuckles and says," Heh, that's because it is me Ben. Nice job by the way on everything."

Ben just raises an eyebrow and says," Wait, Zack, when did you come back to life, did I miss something?"

Zack laughs and says,"

Well funny story you see, huh?" Everyone then feels another vibration in the sky before they look up, and see that the explosion that Kefka made is gone, and in its place is a giant hole in the sky, one leading right to the giant red star that is the Axis of time! Zidane gasps and says," No way, Kuja, he really did it! He, made sure that his last act was turning Kefka 's suicide blast in to a blast that ripped open a portal to where Zannacross is!

" Zidane sees Ben and the others shock before he says,"

Kuja, in the end he revealed that he was mostly fighting for Zannacross because he would go back to hell otherwise. In the end, he decided to give us a chance to prove are selves, and flew Kefka out of range of us before that jackass tried to take us down with him! "

Master Myers closes his eyes and says,"

Once more, it seems that hope can shine out of even the dimmest flicker of light. And once more, its clear Zannacross is not the be all and end all on how things are to be."

Zidane clenches his fist and says," Kuja, you risked everything , gave up everything to give us a chance at winning! Ill prove to you, that we are not just blowing hot air! We will win this!"

Ben clenches his fist and says," That's for sure Zidane, I promise. Get ready Zannacross, there is no one left for you to throw at us! Time we show you , that the universe rejects your will! We are almost there, get ready everyone.

"Zack nods and says," That's right, lets embrace are dreams and are pride! Man this is so cool! Anyway Ben me and Angel here came back by,"

Everyone sees the sky begin to turn multiple colors before Ezan sighs and says,

" There is no time, let's move! "Ezan at once heads for the portal leading to their ultimate destination before Aeris walks up to Zack and puts her arm on his shoulder before she says,"

Don't mind Ezan, he has a bit of a Turk like work ethic but he is a great guy." Zack winces and says," He does come off like Tseng to me. So, you guys still want me to tag around?"

Aeris hugs Zack and says," Of course, we need all the help we can get, and no matter what changes I am always happy to see you. Come on, if we don't hurry we won't have time to catch up!

" With this the two and everyone else in the group head in to the light in front of them, ready to take on their ultimate enemy, and the ultimate threat of the universe! However, as the forces of light get close to that target, little do they know that the master of evil is not even bothered by this development at all!

* * *

And as we turn to the embodiment of darkness it would seem this would be because he is nearly within completing his ultimate desire, and is causing the Axis of Time to crumble even more and crack open like a egg smashed by a angry rooster! The dark god is laughing madly at his throne as he and Damonus see this crystal begin to crack open Zannacross widens his eyes with glee and says,"

Yes, YES! At long last, the ultimate conclusion of all my plans and efforts, the ultimate conclusion to this very universe is at hand! It is at long last time, for all to become one, for all to obey the will of Chaos Zannacross Necron!

" Damonus senses something and says," Master, Sephiroth, Kuja, Kefka and Xemnas have all been terminated. Ben Auro and the others, they are all,

"With this Damonus is cut off as Zannacross cackles with even more evil delight as a pillar of light blasts out of the Axis of time, and that energy gets absorbed by Zannacross before the crystal opens like a flower! Zannacross then has his power surge before he says,'

Oh, they have come to have a final audience with their one true master are they Damonus?

So be it, my servants have done their task, and now the procedure is too far to be stopped by any would be savior! Yes, the realms are one, all errors are nearly being purged, and my power over space and time, is absolute! In the end, it seems my resistance was merely myself wholly adapting to my new power. Yes, there is no being that stands above me, how silly. Now, let it be the will of god that all of existence becomes one with me!"

With that Zannacross has his eyes glow before the entire area around him begins to bend, before instantly stopping! All of a sudden a gold light flashes out of the Axis of Time before a calm voice then says,"

So, its progressed to this stage, to think things would come this far. Your will truly is limitless my shade. But, do you really think ultimate destruction is the true outcome of existence?"

With this The god of all evil sees this light take the image of a glowing humanoid boy with planets and stars inside his body before he snickers and says,"

What is this, another guarding of cosmic balance that decided to drop in? I am in no mood for side shows, be gone!"

Zannacross instantly fires a death beam from his fingers, only for the blast to vanish around this being! Zannacross then sees the boy like figure peer in to the one who is about to bring Armageddon before he says,

" Chaos Zannacross Necron, I am nothing and yet I am everything. I am the alpha and the omega, I am the ultimate perception of what the heart and soul of this actuality, of all life. I am what you referred to, as the One-Above All, the Supreme Being."

Damonus staggers back and says," The, true creator of the universes? So, such a being does exist."

Zannacross rises from his throne and at once has his galactic sized demonic aura blaze out before he says,"

So it would seem Damonus. Well then, we meet at long last "god". So, at last you realized not even you can deny me my desire? Then at last the time has come, to decide between light and darkness, good and evil, which force is truly superior!"

The Supreme Being then looks down and says,"

Harmony and discord are arbitrary, things that should be meaningless concepts to a being of your class. All things are one... A presence that can give anyone strength and feed anyone's hopes. In the end there is only perception and exceptive of what one's existence is. Zannacross, you, the embodiment of sentient life's anima , of existences Id, has become unbalance and your power has grown to the point where you are on the verge of truly reformatting existence, on the verge of challenging my role as the supreme being.

The time has truly come, to see what the true desire of life is. in the end, good and evil may be concepts created by mortals, but the truths that come from those beliefs are no illusion. Now, from the waves of the desire, the ultimate truth is at hand."

Zannacross looks delighted as he has the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal shine brightly before he says,

" Indeed it is my so superior. Say it however you like, but the real truth is that its time the one truly worthy being takes charge on this existence. God, I will no longer be bound to your shackles! Prepare, to be usurped, and win the ultimate prize that is the mastery over the fabric of what is! In the end the one absolute truth is that all living things live only to die! So let this flawed existed be reborn in a universe free of such petty errors and worthless illusions, under its one rightful master! HAHAHAHA!"

With this Zannacross unleashes all of his divine power and prepares to unleash his ultimate fury! But before we can see just how much of a shot the ruler of the Zannacross Empire has at concurring this mysterious being, we will leave that moment for a time when it won't have to complete with other moments, and thus, we mark the end of today's chapter at last!

Well folks, despite settling the score with their most deadly enemies it seems that might have all been for nothing as Zannacross is nearly on the verge of destroying everything! It's time for the true ultimate conclusion of this long war, so don't you even think about being late for the storm of showdowns that await next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time, Zannacross and the Supreme Being chat about the true

value of existence before Zannacross goes to show the one being that could be his superior that he won't let anything stop him, and tries to absorb the Great Will itself!

Meanwhile, to insure he has no interference from any hero's, he sends one last obstacle in the way of Ben and his friends. However, it's no small road bump, using the new extent of his powers the good guys are horrified to see that Zannacross has revived not only every enemy they have ever fought, but every evil being from the past, from the future, and from any part of existence! But, between the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal, the unstable nature of existence itself, and the will of the Supreme Being, Ben finds back up in the form of every hero and good guy to ever have existence and ever will exist to come to his side! That's right, you're not reading something wrong, to save the universe every super hero, heroic monster, _Game Masters_, and then some is fighting against every bad guy in the ultimate battle royal of good and evil!

Can Ben get past this ultimate army, being leaded by a powered up Damonus before time runs out? Can I pull this off without it being totally lame? All of these answers will hopefully be answered next time _**on**_

_** Chapter 196: Supreme Battle Royal of Good and Evil!**_

See you there! But before we go, just a few authors' notes to leave with. Firstly, if you're confused about Zack and Angel's sudden appearance, like I said Zack and Angel where frozen there when Zannacross fractured heaven and so with the very fabric of the realms becoming unstable there sprits were able to sense their friends coming, and thus were able to be summoned by Aeris like any summoned monster is. Now, for Xemnas, first of all just to make it clear, in his final form I gave him the powers of both the Mystrius Figure from Birth by Sleep, and No Heart, the even harder bonus boss in the grr, Japan only final Mix version. Heh, I did not want the Xenmas battle to be that predicable after all.

And from that to clear things up Xemnas was still Xemnas and not Xehanort however when Xemnas was created Xenanort imprinted his will to make sure he would grow in to a obedient soldier, that will was what tainted Xemnas and mostly why he was so quickly drawn to the darkness, and why he reverted to that kind of shape after Seyia drew the light from his heart. Well, hope that makes sense.

Now, for the Supreme being, more will be explained later heh. And as for my ultimate battle royal, let's just say I am just trying to go through with my story being the ultimate cross over hahaah. Well, hope your all there to see it.

Well, sorry again for the wait, I did not feel that splinting up this chapter would work well since some of the fights would be to short to make a chapter on there own, I think it worked out though.

Thanks for, the review, so far. Hope to see more of course, and for those that missed a chapter, multi reviews would be much appreciated, especially since we are so close to the end now. Sigh, since this is kind of being the true end, it would be nice if I could hear more people's thoughts in reviews. Sigh, sorry if the last chapters have not seemed to be exciting and good enough, ill try hard to make the final battle one to be remembered . Oh well, I understand everyone is busy but, it would mean a lot, but oh well. ( Shifts eyes) Scorpion, Bobba Fett, Noob Sabat , Hazama, time for another round of "Reminders". Heh, well, that's all for now, so till then have a happy Easter and till next time!


	87. C 196:Battle Royal of all Good and Evil!

_**Chapter 196: Ultimate Extreme Battle Royal of all Good and Evil! **_

Last time In Tales of the Cosmic Wars the final moment of truth for the result for the fate of the universe was getting closer by the second, and Ben and the others were desperately doing everything they could to insure that the outcome was not the apocalypse!

However, despite how far they have come they still are not at the goal line set, not with more villains wanting to settle scores no matter what! AS the hero's made their way through the Dark Enji base the World that never was their efforts to stealthily pass through the area were crushed when they were intercepted by the last elite forces of Zannacross still alive, Kuja, Kefka, Sephiroth and Xemnas appeared! With all four villains itching for blood an intense showdown instantly blasted out! Kuja conducted his ultimate storm of destruction but even enhanced in to being one of the shin emperor of darkness's horsemen of the Apocalypse and being in his trance mode Zidane and the others were able to weather his fury and use that rage of his agents him to take him down! Only after being pushed to utter despair that Kuja revealed that he may not have been as willing actor in the stage of darkness as he was letting on.

But, everyone soon saw that Kefka was without a doubt fully on board for total chaos and destruction as he showed that the only thing he had remorse for was not killing everything yet! However despite the crazed destroyer of worlds magical assaults getting more and more ruthless, Terra and her group were able to endure everything they had!

This pushed Kefka over the edge, and when Terra showed him some pity he responded by seeing how well Ezan's winning tactic on Dahak worked and tried to get the same results!

However, his desperate last hara-kiri suicide magic was foiled by none other than Kuja! Yes, in the end Zidane's spiteful brother revealed he mostly was serving Zannacross because he was not found of hell and betraying him would cause his death instantly. But while he still thought the good guys had little chance defeating Chaos Zannacross Necron he was inspired to give the hero's one last chance to prove him wrong, and thus sacrificed himself by taking Kefka out of the way of the others before he died! Meanwhile Sephiroth was as ruthless as ever and with his new level of power was pushing very one to the verge of death!

However, just when it seemed Sephiroth was going to send everyone to their final journey he was intercepted by a pair of warriors that shocked even him, Zack and Angel! It seemed that the two were frozen in the general area before Zannacross rearranged the dimensions and sensed the agony of their friends, which allowed Aeris and Yuffie to summon them!

While not powerful enough on their own to turn the tide, this moral boost and a good display of team work allowed them to unleashed a combined assault that was powerful enough to end the nightmare of Sephiroth once more, and hopefully make him stay a memory once and for all! Meanwhile the dual between Ben, Lacus and the rest of Squad 7 against Xemnas was the most intense dual yet!

Xemnas was forced to reveal the absolute depths of his power, but no matter what kind of attack he unleashed, it was not enough to take down the true chosen one! Once and for all Ben showed Xemnas he was not the ultimate savior that he thought he was as he stabbed the Divine Mugen Nova right in to him, and allowed Seyia to directly get the copied power of his own body in to his soul! While it did not outright destroy Xemnas or revive the original chosen one this did cause Xemnas's entire body and soul to become unstable and for him to take the appearance of his creator, King Atem's uncle Akhenaden Xehanort Lylat! With this Ben and his friends were able to overcome one last burst of rage from the leader of the Dark Enji, and finished off his demented desires at last!

With this, and Kuja causing Kefka's self destruct blast to tear a path right to the Axis of Time and Zannacross! However, even with the battles won and the time to conclude everything at last in site, all of the efforts might have been for naught, since Zannacross has at last gotten his desire, and damaged the heart of reality itself so much that the one being on a level of being higher than him or Cosmos, the ominous supreme being has appeared! What will come about this confrontation? Only one way to find out, the accumulation of all of Ben and everyone else's struggles is about to meet its ultimate conclusion, so let's get this ultimate showdown of fate underway!

Everyone get read, a new level of epic intensity is going to be reached and it's starting right now! And so with this we start today's chapter off once more not on are heroes but on the people they are desperately fighting to save!

* * *

And as we briefly return to Corneria and the capital castle of Neo Arcadia it would seem that Ben's family, King Atem and all the others are barely hanging on, since they are seeing that Zannacross 's special execution for the entire capital planet is without a doubt no bluff! And they are seeing this because the cage of stars that Zannacross has repositioned are closing in tightly around the capital of the Lylat Kingdom, annihilating any spaceship, planet or life that gets caught in it!

At the moment the combined power of all the Lylat technology and magic left is preventing the people of Corneria form being blinding from the extreme light or melting under the quickly rising heat levels. However, with literally no were to run and little to do to stop this panic is quickly rising in just about everyone's hearts. At the moment Laguna has just seen the world of Venom be consumed and the entire area be reduced to pure darkness before he chuckles tensely and says,

" Well, I always wanted to try and not die in a boring way. Still, this was not really what I had in mine!"

Princess Zelda gulps as she sees even more alarms and warning sighs showing shield failure imminent messages coming up before she then says,

" Don't say that, we are not doomed, after all are saviors are still alive, right?"

She turns to King Atem before the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom grimaces and says,"

As far as are last reports have indicated, they are not done yet. Mahado, do we have any new reports?"

He glances over to the master magic user only to see his long time friend looking pale before his responds is,

" King Atem, I am afraid I can't answer that. We lost contact with the scouting forces."

Atem clenches his fist and says,"

No, did Zannacross attack them? Have any of the other fleets gotten any word from them?"

Ansem is sweating hard as he says,"

Atem, we have lost contact with everyone. I don't know if Zannacross is just jamming are sensors but, it almost seems that nearly everyone else has been destroyed.

"Atem and the others then look up and the galactic map, and are horrified to see that nearly every planet on it is glowing red and has a cannot be contacted single. Marth then looks pale as he says,"

Wait, I thought that we had more time before the Emperor of Darkness's power was this wide spread? "

Doctor Light tensely strokes his beard before saying,"

It's entirely possible with all the power Zannacross has, he could easily have progressed the rate of destruction faster than are estimates. It's clear we are running out of time, oh?"

Doctor Light then notices that the computers in front of him are having their clocks going backwards, then forward, then freezing before he presses buttons and says,"

Or more like we all ready ran out of time, it almost seems like time itself is frozen!

"Ansem looks around and sees cracks in the very air before he says," Is, the point of total cosmic Armageddon upon us?

"KOS-MOS then says," I would not say that it's time to assume the worst case scenario is unavoidable, not yet. I can no longer detect Miss Lacus's life-force, but I cannot detect she has been killed either. "

Jane Raystar can barely keep herself from crying as she fans herself with her personal fan and says,"

That's right, my Lacus won't let that devil kill her, she will be the miracle girl that saves us all, I know it!"

Eric hugs his worried wife and says," Don't worry darling, I believe Lacus and Ben and everyone else will pull through. They have proved that they are the true saviors, the ones that will bring forth a miracle and save the universe.'

Peach then puts her hands together and says,"

Ben, Mario, Yoshi, even Luigi and Bowser, I know you and the others are still alive! Please, please don't fail, there is nearly no time left! "

Ben's dad then clenches his fist and says,"

Damn it son, after all of the times I told you to get your job done on time, and now more than ever it's the time to listen to your old man!

"Ansem then sits down on a chair and says,"

Well, it seems once and for all its time to see if us mortals can truly defy and defeat god."

Atem looks up at the shaded but still blazing sky of fire before he says,

" Indeed Ansem. Once and for all, the result of everything we have striven for, are hopes and are actions will reach its ultimate answer. If mortals are just the tools of are masters, or if we can create our own destiny out of our own hate and fears, the time is now to see if we are truly that strong. Yes, If all are actions, and are lives can overcome are differences and desire, or those desires will concur us all, it's time to see just what we all can achieve. Everyone, for the sake of everything I hope it's the future we all wish for, so don't let Chaos Zannacross Necron win no matter how hard a task that is! "

With that Atem remains on the edge of his seat as he tries to keep everyone calm in the face of the nightmarish horror getting closer to engulfing him and all the remaining living beings there are! However with this we leave the last remains of the living universe, to turn back to where we left off on the last chapter, and that is none other than back at the core of all time and space, where Zannacross is confronting the one being whose state of being might transcended his!

* * *

The scene is Zannacross having his hateful energy explode, and with the level of power he now wields the entire universe is bending from this energy! Zannacross looks eared as he eyes the Supreme Being intensely and says, "

I must admit, for a being who is supposedly the ultimate being, your appearance is not ominous nor formidable. Cosmos I can understand, she reflects all that is weak and foolish after all. I won't tolerate being disrespected, not even from you. If you're trying to make me think that's your true form, spare me the facade. We both know the being that is the embodiment of all's true shape is not that of a frail child."

The Supreme Being floats up and says, "Chaos Zannacross Necron. Surely one who has been in existence as long as you know that true strength is not solely determined by shape. Despite everything you know, you still seem oblivious to certain factors. God of all darkness, essence of death and hate, do you think that disrupting the balance of the universe into an maniacal entropy is truly the destiny of the universe?"

Zannacross clenches his fist and has various energies form into a sphere in his hand before he clenches it tightly and says,

"So you to are in denial about the ultimate reality of what life currently is are you? So be it, but since you are the one who created the laws of reality that are about to be rewritten by yours truly, you should know that the two most basic facts in all time and space is natural selection. The strong dominate and crush the weak, and the flawed that can't adapt are destined to fade away to history. As I just recently proved, even deities can fall victim to this truth. How heartrending, since the dawn of time neither I nor Cosmos ever was worth your audience, and only by bringing an end to everything have you shown yourself. You truly are a coward, to afraid to show yourself till you to are about to meet your end."

The golden figure in front of him sighs and says, "

Why should I have to show myself when I am everywhere and exist in everything? The universe, the flow of time, that is all the proof that I see required. Mortals and angels alike seek guidance, but having a presence oppress those beneath it, even with sympathy causes fear and jealousy. Being able to have a chance to make their own choices is the only way for true growth and evolution."

Zannacross snickers and says, "Oh, so even someone who welds all power is caught up in the delusions in the mistake that is mortal will, or do you merely cling to the thought that your creation is a failure? You have existed as I, so you to have seen how hopelessly broken mortal beings are!"

The Supreme Being then begins to transform and change shape in to an older man with long golden hair as he says,

"I indeed have seen many failures, many tragedies and much senseless acts committed throughout history. But, time is pointless to one to exist outside its effects. No matter how long it will take for that moment to be realized, it is entirely logically possible for the beings of the mortal dimension to forge a society without the interference of us transcended beings. For despite what your beliefs are about all living beings true desire is to die, I do not share your logic Zannacross.

Everyone has different desires and ideologies but for the majority of them, they do not go through life seeking death. Even if they cannot escape dying, they seek to leave some remains of their life behind before their souls move to heaven or hell. Be it memories or from changing society around them very few leave nothing behind. By inheriting the legacy of the people around them, life slowly changes bit by bit."  
Zannacross snickers and says,

"Only to rotate around endlessly it this futile cycle of sin. No matter how much humans learn, in the end no amount of wisdom or knowledge will change a thing. I should not even have to explain myself to one who sees all but your clearly choosing to not see things clearly. In the end it does not matter how wise people get, the wise are consumed by the masses and there impulses. All the history and understanding is useless when they are unable to act on it. You see, I do admit that there are those that rise above the norm, that's why I seek those worthy individuals in my new world.

However, the fact is that the talented expectation ones will always be pulled down by their worthless cohorts. Yes, history has shown time and again despite the efforts of the best, the inferior beings around them, unable and unwilling to see anything but their own desires ruins civilization after civilization, and has brought misery time and again! The despair of those ruined by this unchanging stupidly, and the raw anger bitterness and despair of the souls that are denied there purpose is what fueled me thought the years, and further prove that my view is absolute!

This existence is plagued by agony, and its only cure is absolute destruction! Speaking of circles, I feel like I have been repeating myself for far too long. No matter what you truly are, with most of Cosmos 's essence and the makeup of space and time now in one with me, my power is second to none, not even you! With that Zannacross extends his hand and releases a small energy orb in his hand that unleashes dozens of red energy blades! However, as soon as they come near the Supreme being they shatter instantly,! Zannacross narrows his eyes, and sees the golden being do the same. "

Zannacross, I know you're the embodiment of ego and pride, but do not this title I have is for nothing. You went through great lengths to force me to show myself, and for that I will educate you on what it truly means to be the one above all."

With this Zannacross is instantly consumed with a pillar of golden energy! Zannacross grimaces and sees his skin burn before he says,

"Power that can produce enough energy to harm me even at this stage, most impressive. But, this power is NOTHING to me! Time for the rightful god to take his throne!"

Zannacross instantly unleashes a massive red energy blast at the Supreme Being and the blast is intercepted by a golden energy wall! The Supreme Being remains stoic as it says,"

Zannacross, do you really think you alone, can craft existence in to the perfect paradise? You are the true embodiment of death and darkness, the anti existence, to think that you could create anything beyond death is curious.

"Zannacross narrows his eyes and says," I am the true nature of existence, and it's time that the universe itself is restructured to one without lies!"

The Supreme being chuckles and says, "Your statement is not a lie Zannacross, but the truth is that your logic is incomplete. I don't blame you for being like this despite all of the time you had to change, it is what you are. But, no matter what, having the Id of the universe dominate all aspects of life is something I will not expect easily."

Zannacross cackles as he has his energy blast get even larger and he says,

"Id? I am getting a tad annoyed at being compared to a mere human! I am not just the embodiment of rage, I am one half, the superior half of the original power that caused all existence, and formed the laws of the realms! It was the darkness in the mortal heart that allowed me to see the truth nature of life, that all things live to die!"

The Supreme Being calmly responds with, "

And that's because it's your nature to perceive things that way. After all of this time, I have been wondering what the perception from the majority of beings on just what I am, on just what life is. If it would be love or hate, hope or despair. One single view, even the view of an all powerful god is pointless on its own. In the very beginning of existence, there was nothing, nothing but emptiness. You and Cosmos are the beings that are nearest to being my direct children, for you two where the ones that were first formed when I morphed my essence, and create this reality. Yes, you are the result of the universe's sin and frustrations, while Cosmos was the embodiment of hope and kindness. In other words Zannacross, you cannot destroy me because you are me, just as everything else in existence is part of me."

Zannacross has his eyes widen in outrage before he says,

"You, from what your trying to say, it's almost like we are, heh, HAHAHHAH! Now I understand, so that's how it truly is? In the end, it fits, and it's so ultimately ironic!"

The Supreme Being sees Zannacross laughing madly and says,

"That logic is flawed and you know it, Zannacross. Despite the many hardships and despair living brings not everyone gives in to the darkness. While many don't bother to see anything outside of there own existence and committee crimes without a second thought, they are not the only kind of people.

Throughout history there are many who are faced with oppression and peril, but instead of giving in to their root yearnings they try harder to make others happy and bring justice and rightfulness to them as well. These are ones mostly called heroes. These heroes have battled wrongfulness time and again, and are the inspiration that gives others the hope to fight the despair to make the future better."

Zannacross snickers and says, "Bah, and in the end there actions always are just a bittersweet illusion that only causes pain and ruin in the end! The actions of these so called heroes are the ultimate fantasy, they give hope and save the masses lives but in the end change so very little."

The One Above All responds by saying,

"No, the ones who live as heroes live up to their role, and are a major factor in the survival of mortals. Not only do they physically defeat the forces of injustice, but they also inspire those around them to live their lives for the better. If enough of these hero's can inspire enough of the population of the universe and insure that those who refuse to listen do not have their way, then there is a high chance that existence is not bound to darkness and sin."

Zannacross snickers and says, "Your obviousness is so very disappointing, and exasperating. No matter how bright the light burns its light fades, and is consumed by the darkness! No hero, no one can change the wills of theses broken pathetic life forms! I have more than enough proof of this ultimate truth."

Zannacross then turns to Damonus and chuckles before he says,

"Damonus is proof enough that the ultimate force is hate and darkness. Yes, after all, Damonus was among the first angels and the first true demon as well. As _Cidolfus Joruus Descartes_, he hailed from the world of Lufeina, and was the one who use to guide those life forms along with all of the people of that region to prosperity. But, no matter how much he or anyone else tried to help theses so called people, they rejected any thing that they could not expect.

And so, the poor angels got frustrated when they realized that nothing would ever change, and realized that the system itself was broken. After seeing a human spur his love and guidance for a cocky male and suffer dearly for the consequences he saw how hopeless humans were. And that's how 'Cidolfus' quickly realized the best solution, the only true solution to this dilemma, was to give everyone what they truly desire! Yes, Cid along with all of the other angels were hurt, were betrayed so much by the failures of the humans that that was how Darth Damonus, and the first batch of demons came to be my very first servants, those that would not foolishly forsake logic and there pride and tolerate such worthless creations!"

The Supreme Being responds with a sigh and says,

"It's true, even the purest beings fall to corruption in time, but corruption is not always mean a fall from grace in to irredeemable sin. However, it's a fact that light and shadow are but two sides of the coin; without one side, the other cannot exist.

Those that can embrace both the light and the darkness can strive through the ultimate despair, Zannacross. Even with having far less power than those of the divine mortals who realize their ultimate ability can even fight god, Seyia Leingod defeating and sealing you away proved this."

Zannacross gets furious as darkness blasts around the whole area of space before he says, "

That disgrace was because I did not realize Cosmos would be that foolish, a mistake I made sure I did not commit ever again!"

His response is the surge of light around the Supreme Being growing larger before it splits in half the energy beam!

The embodiment of existence then steps closer and says, "You have made many plans in your grand scheme of revenge but you still refuse to expect the strength of mortals. That will be your undoing Zannacross."

The emperor of darkness then laughs madly and says,"

You think that twit Ben Auro, that dolt Lacus Raystar, and all the other vermin around them can stop me! You think I can be defeated by my own creations? I control light and darkness, I control time and space, reality itself is my servant! Those mere simpletons, will never overcome me, I won't allow it!"

He then summons his sword and instantly unleashes a vertical swing over the being who dares to mock him. The Supreme Being blocks the sword with his arm and says,

"Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, they are all beings who have truly strong resolve, and have obtained nearly divine levels of power. If the creations of the creator can surpass there masters, now is the time to see if it is to be."

Zannacross forms a diabolical grin as he then says, "

So, you're willing to risk everything on this foolish wager? I'll show you how wrong you are, when your beacons of hope get broken down in to nothingness! Damonus, this charade has gone on long enough. I think now would be a good time to enlighten are guests on just what force will be slaughtering every last one of them."

Damonus turns to the left before he sees the absolute mad confidence in his Emperor before bowing and says,

"It will be done my Master, the only way the last band of rebels will enter in to this divine ground is in pieces!"

Zannacross licks his lips before his eyes glow red and says,

"Damonus, you truly are worthy of being my second in command, don't fail me now, I would hate to look a fool while I tidy up punishing this little usurper here!"

Damonus rises again and says,

"Ben Auro won't beat me, with the powers you have generously given me, his dream dies here!"  
Damonus at once flies off down from the summit of creation before Zannacross has his energy flare up and says,

"Now then, time I prove who the only one who is truly worth being called god is!"

Zannacross then has dark fire crackle around his body before countless demonic chains blast out of his chest and surround his target! Even as an aura of light vaporizes the chains more instantly replace them before Zannacross has Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal shine before he says,

"This anchor I forged has the elements of Cosmos and all the other factors that make up reality, including your energy wavelength! With this, even your power cannot elude me! All that remains is to show whose desire is superior! And without a doubt, it will be Chaos Zannacross Necron, master of all!"

The Supreme Being then has more halos of light form around its body before it says,

"What is the true meaning of life? To die or to move forward beyond pain and death? Its time, to decide that answer so come Chaos Zannacross Necron. Show me how strong your solution truly is."

As the ultimate clash of the gods gets underway, we turn to Ben and Co as they strive to undo the atrocities of the god of all evil!

* * *

"With this the ultimate clash of the gods gets underway as both beings begin the fight that will decide who will become the true master of all there is! But now we leave this showdown to turn are view on the beings that strive to prove Zannacross wrong, and of course that is Ben and Co! Yes, with the chat between gods over for the moment we turn to Ben and the others right after we left them last chapter, with them exiting the World that never Was and using the portal Kuja created out of his and Kefka 's demise to warp to Zannacross 's inner sanctuary!

As soon as the chosen one and his allies arrive they brace themselves for the worst since they look at their surroundings and see an area with a red sky, pillars of dark fire all around them, skyscraper sized swords and crystals also all around them, and see a giant pillar of energy in the distance! As Ben sees this massive pillar of energy and the many different colored strands of energy flowing in to it before he narrows his eyes and says,"

This energy, this power, there is no denying that is where Zannacross is."

Gabriel nods and says," Yes, I can sense it, the energy of the realms are all being fused together there! We reached the nexus of creation, where Zannacross plans to forge his paradise. I just pray we are not too late.

" Ezan grasps the Nu Epyon tightly as he says,"

No, the mission is not failed; we won't let it be a failure no matter what! I can sense massive energy everywhere, it's almost like Zannacross is everywhere around us."

Lacus strokes back her hair and looks at the Imperia Golden Crystal with a worried glance before she says,"

That's because Zannacross is everywhere around us Ezan. He is reprocessing existence so that all of it is his to command, so that even time and space flows to his liking."

Ben unleashes his aura once more and looks deadly serious as he says," Well, time his fun is stopped once and for all! We made it this far, nothing is going to stop us now!"

Myers clears his throat and says,' Even as things are now Ben, its vital you don't get to riled up or you will be playing right in to our enemies hand. We had had to fight through obstacles every step of the way, now that we are at are ultimate enemies' doorstep, I don't doubt it will be now that he decides to go easy on us."

Doug winds his arms around as he says,"

I can bet that Damonus is going to pay us a visit. Too bad for him that no matter how jacked up he is now after defeating the demon lords and all the other psychos' who had a beef with us there is no way I am going to let that stuck up ugly freak keep us down!

" Cloud nods and says," At this point, we either can win or we can't so we just have to believe in ourselves and press on to make are desired futures come true. "

Ezan chuckles and says," Yes, are combined strength can overcome even Zannacross, wither he can admit it or not. We have the tools needed to take down a god, we just have to make sure we use them properly.

"Lacus looks determined as she says,'

Yes, Cosmos believed in us enough to risk everything, everyone that's alive has entrusted there future to us. No matter what, we won't fail them!

"Lloyd nods and says," That's right, Cosmos gave you that Imperia Golden Crystal to store all of her thoughts in it right? "

Cless nods and says," Yes, she sacrificed herself to prove that we are all not just pawns of the gods, but beings who have free will and deiced are own destiny! We fight not just because we exist, but because we want to protect what we care for and realize are dreams! "

Cloud closes his eyes and says," If any of us had quit this path, we would have likely have all vanished by now.'

Squall looks at Riona looking fearful and squeezes her hand with reassurance before he looks at the sky and says,"

No matter what, we will fallow this path to the end. Now, it's time to show Zannacross the true resolve of this universe.

" Zidane chuckles and wipes some dust out of his eye before he says

," No matter how finite are lives really are, death will not prevail. No matter how much death and destruction there is, something will always be left behind, I know it! "

Master Myers nods and is about to say something before they all see the lights in front of them flare up with even more intense energy before Ezan clears his throat and says,"

Everyone, I know pep talks are good for are moral but the situation is literally so dire we don't have a second to waste. So save it for the victory speeches."

Zack chuckles and folds his arms before he says," Man, you really are the cut to the chase kind of guy eh Ezan?

"Aeris winks and says," Don't worry, its only because he is worried. Trust me Zack, Ezan has a good heart."

Zack looks solemn as he says,

" Oh I know Aeris, I have been watching you guys battles from heaven for a while now. I seen a lot, so, I know you trust him a lot to. "

Aeris blushes and Ezan looks unsettled before Aeris says,

" Zack, oh, I did not mean to."

Zack puts up his hands in the air and says,"

Hey now, Ezan is right we don't have time to dwell on it. Seriously, its fine by me. The living should enjoy life and live for the happiness in the future. I am just glad I have a chance to be part of the army that is making sure there is a future.

"Ben nods and says," Your and Angel's help will be needed Zack, without a doubt. Make no mistake, after what we went through with Zannacross before, with him even more powerful now this will take everything we have, maybe everything there is in the universe to win this. But, I know we can win this!

"Before anyone else can respond everyone hears a demonic chuckle before more pillars of dark energy blast up and this evil voice says,"

Once more, and for the last time human, your thoughts and believes will betray you! The time has come for humanities hope to die, with humanity soon to fallow!"

Ben and everyone looks back to the center of the summit of creation, and see a massive dark aura walk down from the stairs, with Damonus in the center! The supreme demon lord slowly walks forward as Ben points the Divine Mugen Nova at the most loyal minion of the Zannacross Empire before he says,"

Damonus, took you long enough to drag your mug out of the shadows. We don't have time to waste on the likes of you, ill blast you out of the way to get to Zannacross before it's too late!"

Damonus responds with a vile cackle and spreads his wings before he says," It's all ready to late chosen one; the process is too far along for the likes of you to stop now! The Zannacross Empire has won this war; all that's left is to break you in to submission for the ruler of all of existences trophies!

"Lacus looks angry and powers up before she says,"

Just try it, and you will be joining your fellow demon lords before you realize it!"

Ben nods and says,"

That's right, the other demon lords, and all the others could not stop us, and no matter what you try Damonus, you're going to fail to!"

Damonus then has dark energy surge around his body before he says,"

I think not, you disgusting clown! True, you defeated the other demon lords, along with Xemnas Sephiroth and all of the others but, don't think that fazes me. Oh no, there is a reason the one true god trusts me more than any other to enforce his will and you will see just why that is, as you fall to pieces in broken agony! "

Ezan snickers as he once more has his Sharingan eyes peer right in to the demon in front of him before he says,

" Tsc, it's a riot to think that after everything we fought through, you, no matter how much power your master has given you that you can stop us now! Huh?

" More dark energy begins boiling around the ground covering are hero's as Damonus raises his staff the Zannacross symbol appears around the ground and he says,'

Oh, I seen your skills so very closely Enji Knight, I am well aware of just what power you possess. Yes, I know there is the slim chance you might prevail, that's why the Emperor and me have something, special planned for you.

"Cloud and many others get ready to fight before Cloud says

," No matter what force you are, we will cut you down! "

With this another pillar of dark energy flares up before Cloud is horrified to hear a cold voice snicker and say,"

You can never cut this force down Cloud. This is the absolute force of darkness, the ultimate truth of existence!

"Cloud and everyone is horrified to see Sephiroth walk out of the darkness! Zack raises an eyebrow and says,

" Oh what the hell Sephiroth? There was no way you survived , huh?"

Everyone then sees Kefka, Xemnas, and many more villains step out of the darkness before Sigma steps out of the darkness as well and says,

" It does not matter if you killed us or not mavericks, do you forget where you are? This is the domain of Zannacross!

"Xiza then appears and says,

" Yes, in this realm, death does not apply to those that are not meant to die. The only ones that will die, is the cancer that is you rebel filth!

"Lacus looks mortified as she says," What, everyone we fought, everyone in hell, is being revived?"

Damonus cackles and says,

" Did you really think you fools could ever stand a chance? Master Zannacross now truly controls all aspects of existence, including the flow of time and life itself! It's only because of that annoying gem Cosmos gave you that your still existence. It's only a matter of moments before that power to is destroyed, but till then you will be massacred by the eternal army of god!

"Ben snickers and says,"

Just stalling for time is the best you can do? You all ready tried the throwing us in hell stunt, and it could not slow us down! Even all the forces of hell cannot stop us!"

With this there is another surge in demonic energy before Zannacross gigantic image forms above everyone and says,

" Oh please, defiant to the end eh there pawn? Ben Auro, you will never defeat me, no one can defeat me, no one, mortal or divine can oppose me now! Do you still fail to see just what you are daring to oppose? You're not just fighting another being, you are fighting the ultimate essence there is! Now, to show you just how hopelessly pathetic your efforts are, ill demonstrate once and for all the difference between us! You think that all the evil in hell is nothing? Very well, then be crushed with my ultimate power!

"With this the very sky cracks as Zannacross says,

" Yes, even as I am now subduing the last building block in existence, this is the extent of my power! Every being of the past, of the present, even to the end of time's reach, to every vibration of this cosmos! Every entity aligned even partly with evil that ever has existed, or ever will exist, your one true master summons you obey his will!

" With this red energy blasts out all around the area before everyone is blinded by a powerful light and Doug says,"

Oh man, this is going to be one hell of a party all right."

With that everyone is disturbed to see even more beings surround them, in fact from as far as they can see they are surrounded by people that despite their size and shape all has an evil shape form on their face! James gasps as he says,"

No, this is impossible! Zannacross, really summoned every evil being from every aspect of existence, to this very spot! Even for a god, that breaks the rules of all logic!"

Damonus cackles madly and says,"

Fool, Chaos Zannacross Necron decides what is logical and what is not! If it's his whim, then that is what the law of reality is! At last, in the end, do you Enji Knights realize all too late just what power you dared to think you could defeat! Now at long last, be crushed like the maggots you are! Hear me, my fellow followers of the true passions of the dark side! You have been summoned from all over the cosmos, from all periods of time for one single task, and that is to insure that the foolish maggots who rebel against destiny, and defy the one true god of evil that is Chaos Zannacross Necron from bringing a end to all worthless nonsense! ANY one who can destroy theses vermin's will be rewarded with all of their desires till the end of time!

" Using his magic to project his voice in to every single summoned villain and to translate it in to a language for everyone to understand, and with a dash of Zannacross 's direct influence, it seems this gathering of all evil is not having any complaints with this! Shinryudramon is the one of many that sees humans, machines, demonic beings, warships and more all at once getting ready to strike before he chuckles grimly and says,"

Haha, well, talk about facing the ultimate odds."

Bowser sees gigantic demons and robots and various other nightmarish beings lumber forward, kicking away the lesser bad guys around them without a second thought before he sees that none other than Smithy is one of the people in the front before he gulps and says,

" Er, I wonder if it's too late to take him on that offer?

"Bowser sees Yoshi and Mario glaring at him before Bowser hangs his head in defeat and says,

" Yah, I am most likely screwed either way. Well, if it is my game over, I am not going down like a punk!"

Ben has his energy flare up before he says,"

No one is going to die, no way this is the end! I won't fail this no matter what, even if I have to take on every bad guy that has ever existed I will never give up!"

With this many of the villains chuckle before a gray rock skinned like creature with red eyes and wearing a dark blue outfit, the villain named Darkseid walks up and says,"

Its time this fool learns some manners. The end of all life begins now. "

With this Darkseid instantly fires two powerful omega beams from his eyes and while Ben blocks those attacks, he is bombarded by dozens, and hundreds more attacks! Everyone is instantly bombarded and Lacus and all the other magic uses in the group cast a combined barrier to try and protect themselves, only to see the barrier crack instantly! Master Myers sees more villains flying around to attack and says,"

Damn it, we only are going to have one shot to break through, and if we make the slightest error it will all be in vain. "

Ganondorf cackles madly as he jumps in to the air and starts bombarding the area with his own barrage of spells before he says,"

Its useless, USELESS! No matter what, you try; the darkness will devour you all! It's over Link, it's over for ALL of you! "Link shields his eyes and says,

" No, Ganondorf? Sigh, of course you were revived. But, even if I must fight you and thousands like you I won't let, AH!"

With that some attacks seep through the barrier of light and blast Link and the others back before some smaller forces get in!

One of these beings is a pile of pink ooze, that quickly takes the shape of what looks like a pink monkey with a antenna on its head and white pants, it's the demon Majin Buu, in its original insane "kid" form!

The mindless monster of chaos roars loud enough to knock a lot of the hero's back before Ezan instantly slashes through the demon! However, even as Majin Buu falls to pieces he instantly reforms himself and laughs before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts! Ben then sees countless bad guy's rain down from the sky before he says,"

No, I can't lose here, not now! Get out of my way!

" Ben blows Sigma, Sephiroth and many others away with one swing of the Divine Mugen Nova, however he is instantly hit by countless blades, the burning energy blades of Darth Maul 's light saber, the spiky fist of the massive ogre of a monster named Doomsday and the mace of the demonic entity Saruon just being one of many! Lacus unleashes a barrage of energy ribbons to slash away all the forces of darkness in her sight before she gets worried and says,"

No, it can't end like this, it can't!

"Zannacross laughs from above before the essence of evil itself says,"

And yet it was always fated to end this way child! The ultimate judgment of evil will crush you all till there is nothing left! Your light can not overcome the infinite depths of darkness."

Lacus gets stressed as she gets blasted by the attacks of the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi, the Wizard Voldemort, Bojack and more before she says,

" No, the powers of evil, even all of evil at once, can't overcome the wills of everyone's light and hope, I know it! If, only there was a way, if only there was a way to even the odds! Oh?"

Lacus sees the Imperia Golden Crystal shine before a voice that unknown to her is the voice of the Supreme Being then says,"

You are the child of god Lacus Raystar, unleash your power, and make that wish a reality. With the realms as they are, your wish will be granted."

Lacus does not even bother to wonder where the voice came from and just looks determined as she says,"

If I truly am the Anti Apostle Archetype, one that will decide the fate of humanity, then now more than ever, let my wish be granted!"

With that Lacus unleashes a surge of golden light from her body that blows away all of the villains near her! Damonus sees this and says,

" That annoying child, I had enough of her tricks! Chaos, huh?"

The demon lord is about to attack before the light Lacus unleashes has spread to unleash more beams that cover the sky! Zannacross sees one of the beams hit the Axis of Time before he then says,"

Lacus, just what desperate little last resort do you think you are doing? Huh?"

Zannacross then sees the entire area around the Axis of Time glow, before the Supreme Being grins and says,

" I believe this would be called something around" Leveling the playing field "

Zannacross. Since I am closer to her than ever, I can hear her wish clearly, and with the barrier between dimensions all ready as fragile as they are, for the sake of putting this debate through its ultimate course, her wish shawl be granted! The time to settle if good or evil is truly superior, is now. "

With this the Supreme Being at once unleashes an explosion of light and in the sky outside the nexus of reality, countless beams of light fly down in to the sky!

Ben braces himself and is shocked to start to feel even more magical energies be felt around him before he groans and says,

" Great, did Zannacross forget even more people to throw in are way? Wait, did are allies get warped here?"

Ben is shocked to see that the entire area of space around him literary explain, as countless people, many wearing helmets and capes that seems more fashion savvy of good guys form around Ben's faction! Ben sees more and more of these new arrivals look around in confusion before he says,"

Wait, is this, good news? Hey, wait, is that general Marth and Laguna?

" Ben sees the Lylat General before Master Myers raises a eyebrow as he sees Mahado behind him before he says,"

What the, Marth, Laguna Mahado? What are you doing here?"

Mahado just looks around in a daze as he says,"

Master Myers? I don't know myself. There was this giant light, and a voice saying I was needed and, now I am here. What the, is that my father?

" Ben then spots Dante among the many of the new arrivals standing between a group of humanoid turtles with bananas and a British man in a tuxedo before he says,"

It, looks like it's a safe bet to say this was not part of the Zannacross end game. Dante was a good guy, so as long as those memories were real then that means, we just got lucky."

Lacus looks amazed as she looks around and sees countless warriors gunslingers massive robots and more before she says,"

I, wished there was a way we could even the odds, and it seems that wish came true. It almost looks like hero's are all around us! "

Doug cracks his neck and chuckles before saying,"

Well, now this is what I am talking about! Man, miracle or not this is awesome!

" James takes in this new mass arrival before he sees some of the new arrivals spot some of the villains and says,"

Be it through the wish Lacus made on the Golden Imperia Crystal or a result of just how unstable things are around here, it seems that now we have every good, or at least good enough person that has ever existed or ever will exist alongside us. Now, we just have to get everyone organized in time. Considering just how different this not so little army is, that could take more time then we have."

With that everyone feels the ground shake Ben sees the sky turning more and more colors before the chosen one takes a deep breath and looks confident before saying,"

Don't worry, I think I have something that will make it worth a shot. Lacus, would you come with me?"

Lacus nods and Ben then proceeds to fly up with Lacus in his hand before looking at a bunch of the hero's and having the Divine Mugen Nova shine brightly before he takes a deep breath and says,"

HEY! I know it's confusing everyone but listen to me! I don't know where or when you came from but that's not important right now! What is important is that your all summoned here because the ultimate embodiment of evil has summoned every bad guy there is to help him destroy everything, seriously everything! So, right now I and my friends need every one of you to help fight with me or the universe and every single person in its going to die! Please, for the sake of everything help me and help everyone understand!"

With this a man in a purple suit and bleached white skin and green hair, the man who is the deranged criminal named the Joker laughs madly and says,"

Oh look, whatever it is it's a party of losers! Too bad for golden boy it seems the show is over! So who wants to open wide and have some painful ,GUH!"

With that the Joker is kicked to the ground by none other than a man in a black outfit and a black cape, the one and only caped crusader Batman! Batman kicks his long time nemesis again before he says,"

I don't know what scheme you're up to but no matter who you are working with the game is over!"

More villains behind the Joker get annoyed before a muscular Japanese man wearing a suit of samurai style armor with a helmet, a man named Oroku Saki, or the Shredder, form the 2003 Turtles series, snickers and says,"

Fool, your era is over " hero", are time of everlasting glory has come!"

The Shredder then charges at Batman, just as another bad guy named the Grand Imperator Ix jumps up and points his weapon at Batman and says,"

That's right, the time has come for your kind to fade forever!"

With this the shadowy figure unleashes a stream of dark energy at Batman, only for another man appears to smash the blast away! This man is like Ka-El, expect for he is from a different reality

and is Kal-L the hero known as Superman! Superman smashes Ix back before saying,"

Are kind is not being destroyed, not on my watch!"

The two hero's see more bad guys cackle before Batman gets back and says,

" Seems like that kid is telling the truth."

Superman nods and says

," Seems that way Bruce, right now we don't seem to have a second to spare. I can see it; the very reality around us is crumbling! And it's all being caused by that energy in the center! We have to get there, no matter what!

" With this a bald man in a green armored suit, the long time villain of Superman Lex Luthor walks up and chuckles before saying,

" Give it up Superman, not even you can save the day this time. Even if your faster than a speeding bullet you won't be fast enough to stop the moment of destiny!"

Superman narrows his eyes and says,"

So, you're just going to roll over and be someone's pawn Lex? Are you that afraid?"

Lex snickers and says," I don't turn down wise business decisions alien, even more then Darkside or the others, this being is unstoppable, I can feel it. You can't stop it, no one can stop him and I would rather take part in his plan then take part in his purge!"

With this a man with yellow skin and long red hair like a a octopus, none other then Sideshow Bob from the Simpson's walks up and takes out a knife before laughing and saying,"

At long last, you goody goods are going to get what you deserve! Now you, GUH!"

With this Sideshow Bob steps on a random rake brought on a farmer like villein besides him before it hits him square on the face! As Bob throws the rake away he grumbles and says,"

Yes, even the rakes will pay, no one is going to escape!

"Batman shrugs and says,"

Well, guess that means there is only one option left. Come on."

With that Superman nods as many other hero's surround him before he says,"

All right Justice League, let's go! "

With this another group of hero's leaded by a man with a blue outfit with a star in the center and welding a red white and blue shield that goes by the name Captain America sees Superman Batman and the hero's around him get ready to fight before also seeing Ben, and all of his friends bracing themselves before he nods and says,"

Lets assemble Avengers, this looks like it's going to be all or nothing!"

With this the Avengers also all prepare to fight as more hero's, including every member of the Enji Knights, X-Men, the Teen Titans, the X-Factor, The Legion of Super Heroes, the Alpha Flight, the Justice Society of America, the Watchmen, every single Jedi Knight including the likes of Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, Every single Power Ranger, Sailor Scout, Super Sentai , Kamen Rider, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Soul Reaper and every other kind of exorcist related hero, along with every single heroic martial artist, swordsmen, pilot , spy and every other good, or good enough guy and girl from the earliest heroic cave man to the most futuristic technology savvy soldier get ready to fight!

Cloud chuckles and says," Well, looks like despite are differences everyone around here has one thing in common, we don't want evil to win. Ben did a good job rallying everyone.

" Ezan nods as he sees dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands or more various evil energies blaze out all around him before he says,"

Looks like he is truly is good at rallying the forces of light, now all that remains is to see if he can lead them to victory. They are coming everyone; it's time to settle this!

" Lacus giggles as she once more grasps Ben tightly and says,"

Nice job Ben, it seems everyone is as ready as they are going to be.

"Ben nods and winks at Lacus before he says,

" Sometimes simple is best Lacus, no matter what, everyone here does not want evil to win. And so, it seems the true ultimate battle royal between good and evil is ready to kick off! Stay close to me, these next few moments our going to be, insane to say the least."

Lacus nods and responds with,"

It's been crazy since the day this war has started, but it's come with its pros and its cons. So, let's make sure we come out of the insanity together. Come on Ben, time we show Zannacross all the evil there is can't rip are love away!"

Ben has his energy flare up before he says," Yes, no matter what this world will never vanish, I won't allow it! Everyone, let's do this!"

With this Ben, Lacus, and all of their friends and allies, with amounts to every good guy in existence then charges at every bad guy in existence, and thus the ultimate supreme battle royal of light and darkness, good and evil commences! Ben is instantly ambushed by dozens of foes, only to slash them to ribbons in a second! A massive demonic titan named Sargeras charges right for Ben and swings its Gorribal sword in to the air before it says,"

Bah, this mere bug thinks it can stand in the way of the ultimate army? I'll teach you to stand in my way! "

Sargears quickly tries to slash Ben in to nothingness with his large blade, but Ben wastes no time blocking the slash before he glares coldly at the flaming bearded bad guy in front of him with his free hand and saying,"

Sorry, no matter how big a deal you really are I have no time to waste!"

Ben instantly slashes the Gorribal in half and without delay goes on to unleash a barrage of powerful slices all around Sargears, before the demonic being finds his limbs falling off before he can blink! Sargears has his eyes widen in outrage as he realizes his head is now off his body, which is now in numerous pieces before he says,"

How, dare you do this to, GUH!"

Lacus instantly unleashes a massive column of golden energy to completely destroy the remains of the bad guy before saying,"

Oh there is going to be a lot of yelling, I just hope Brad does not, huh? Behind you Ben!"

Lacus instantly unleashes some flower funnels to blast back the incoming attacks from Ridley, a colossal being in golden and black armor that is in fact the embodiment of entropy called Imperiex, a green cosmic entity of extreme power named Abraxas, a type of a demon called a hallow Cuarto Espada named Ulquiorra Schiffer, and a red android built to eradicate the Saiyan race Hatchiyack and more all come right for Ben!

As many different ways to die come for are hero's Ben, Lacus Ezan Master Myers and the others quickly to try and find a way out of this intense situation. As Ben slashes in half Ridley, and blocks a barrage of blasts from Imperiex many of the countless hero's around him are trying to not get instantly annihilated in this ultimate chaos. Link sees this and says,

" This is truly the ultimate battle, we can't fail no matter what. At least I know we have so many allies and, oh?"

Link then sees a kid who looks like him, only shorter with yellow eyes run forward and grin, and it's the version of him from the Wind Walker time line! This hero of winds smirks at Link and does a spin attack, only to spin out of control and get kicked far like a football by none other then Unicron!

Link sees countless hero's bombard Unicron before he shrugs and sees a bunch of Megazord's and other massive robots tackle Unicron and says"

Well, it seems even other, odder versions of our selves are our allies."

Sonic grins and says,"

Hey the more extra lives we have the better Link, we are going to need all the speed we can get! Huh?"

Sonic then sees someone who looks just like him only shorter fatter and with black eyes run past him before he groans and says,

" What, how did my younger self get dragged in to this? Great, last thing I need in the ultimate battle of the universe is being reminded on what happened when I could not cut chilly dogs from a diet. Oh?"

Sonic sees the other him going to fight what seems to be Robotnik but with a pointer head and thicker mustache, the version from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon , before he grins and says,"

Well, at least this means I have more Egg Men to crack! Even the ultimate battle of existence can be fun if you try! Come on guys, lets rocket!"

With this Sonic makes his move to fight the first battle in this insane battle royal, but now we briefly turn to another group of heroes that are not having nearly as good a time as Sonic!

* * *

At the moment two human males in black suits, members of their world and realities alien police force called the Men in Black are trying to figure out what to do, the younger of the two agents, the black skinned Agent Jay sees a giant dragon be taken down by Cloud and others before he gulps and says,"

K, what the blazes is going on? It's like everything has gone mad!"

His older partner Agent K just takes out a kind of plasma rifle and says,

" It seems like everything has gone mad slick. Just let the big leagues take out the big guns and shoot what you know you can shoot down. "

J gulps as he sees K shoot a Destroyer Droid from the Star Wars dimension and the four armed beast Kintaro before looking around, and ducking to avoid being fried and impaled as he says,"

How am I suppose to do that when I don't even know what is, oh?"

J then hears something and takes out his Nosy Cricket Gun before he is shocked to see what seems to be a bunch of innocent looking forest animals! J sees the critters peering innocently in to his eyes before raising an eyebrow and says,"

I thought the voice said only hero's and villains were duking it out, what's with the wild life? Where ever you guys are you don't want to be here so get moving!

" The deer in the middle just looks at the others around it before chuckling in an innocent jolly tone and say,"

Oh thanks mister, we will move but one thing first! Can you do us a favor?"

J shrugs and responds with," Well, kind of depends on just what it is. huh?"

The member of MIB sees the animals all form demonic fangs out of there previously cuddly faces before the deer says,"

Scream painfully, as we rip your body and soul to pieces! The black man's heart is mine!"

J sees the twisted pack of animals charge at him and instantly shoots at the rabbit in the group, only for the rabbit to charge through the blast! J at once gets tackled as he says," K!"

Before the agent can be devoured by the demonic beasts they are smashed away by the swords of the forsaken warrior of Ivalice Ramza Beoulve and the warrior who traveled through time Chrono, along with the Keyblades belonging to the heroic Keyblade welders Sora and Riku before being blasted to bits by various projectiles fired by lasers belonging to Buzz Lightyear, the watch laser belonging to agent 007 of MI6 with the name of James Bond,

the energy beam belonging to the armored hero War Machine, the Mega Plasma Cannon belonging to the heroic worm in a power suit Earthworm Jim,

and more before War Machine then says,"

Whoever the guy that's suppose to get the main job done is, he better be able to pull it off."

J nods and says,"

Well , till he can, time for some pest control, on the house!"

With that agent J just barley manages to get up before he then says,

" Oh man, I don't know if I can take this." Agent K walks back over wiping some dust and flaming metal off his shoulder before saying,"

No choice J, take this or everything goes dark forever. It seems we are here just for crowd control, so let's just do what we can and, AH!"

With this Agent K is blasted to the ground before a man who likes like a skeleton covered in green aura, a evil CEO named Derek Powers who became the super villain Blight.

Blight has radioactive energy form in his hands before he says,"

There is nothing you morons can do, your just powerless idiots, so die like idiots! "

Blight is about to fire his attack, before he is tied up by Batman! Batman then kicks Blight down before saying,"

No matter what powers you have, we are not going to let this go on."

Blight is about to get up, before he is kicked back again, this time by another Batman, the Batman beyond the future , Terry Mcgunis then punch's Blight back down before grinning and saying,"

That's right, no matter what all of this means, I know you're going down Blight!"

The original Batman raises a eyebrow and says,"

I don't think I even want to know. "

His successor chuckles and says,"

Good, there is no time to explain. Come on let's move! Oh?"

Both caped crusaders were about to move out before they sees a stream of web fly past and en-wrap Blight before none other than the amazing Spiderman jumps down and says,"

Easy now buddy, don't want to leave when the party is not over right?"

Before anyone can responds another energy blast whizzes by to blow Blight away as none other than Dante walks up with his allies Trish and Nero walk up to the group! Dante grins and says,

" That's right, the party is not over till all the punks pay their rent! Oh well, as insane as it is, at least it's a good place for a Devil Hunter to earn his keep!

" Before anyone can respond another whinny voice then says,"

That's right, so get out of the way poser!" Dante turns around, and sees a young man with black hair in a puckish kind of outfit stroll up. Dante raises a eyebrow and says,"

And your suppose to be?" This man spits out a cigar and says,"

The name is Dante, who the hell do you think you are, you cheap copy?

" Dante shudders and says," I don't care what universe you came from kid, it's a crime to look like that and walk around saying your me!"

The punkish Dante then takes out a gun and says,

" Quite you lame, AH!"

With this the punk Dante has his gun turn in to a metal chain that binds him before the ground itself erupts to drag this Dante imitator down! A moment later a man in a purple and red outfit with a helmet that is a mutant named Magneto the Master of Magnetism , along with a armored suit of a boy named Alphonse Eric with his brother, a young man with a metal arm and leg with a red jacket who goes by the name of Edward Eric the Full Metal Alchemist all run up before Magneto crosses his arms and says,"

Gentlemen, I know it's confusing around here but we must stay focused.

" Edward nods and says,"

That's right, if we don't help that hero guy kick that Zannacross 's ass we are all going to die so let's move it!" Dante crosses his arms and says,"

Cool it Shorty, I am not about to let any demon cramp my style."

Edward at once goes nuts as he says," HEY! Who are you calling short you, "

With this his brother AL drags him forward before he says," Focus brother, remember?"

Spiderman then looks around and sighs before he says,"

Man, I been through a lot of crazy days, but this is as crazy as you can get. My spider senses are tingling like I am about to explode, and that does not seem to far from the truth! I just hope this chosen one is not pulling smoke and mirrors and can really win this.

" Sora chuckles with excitement as he unleashes some of his power and turns in to his Final Drive form before saying,"

Don't worry, of course he is going to win! No matter how big the darkness gets, it will never destroy the light!"

With that everyone feels a tremor, before they look up and see gigantic demon with many appendages named Cthulhu stomp up and roar! With this all of a sudden a small chubby kid in winter gear, a very, very obnoxious kid named Cart-men from the town of South Park craws on top of the demon's head and says,

" Hey, losers! You losers are in my way! The big man said I can have everything I want if I help him destroy all the lame losers in existence! So me and my buddy here are going to beat you SO badly your going to go crying home to your parents!"

Riku snickers as he says," I don't think so brat. Guess it's time to see if that holds up Sora. All right punks, is this all you got!"

" Cart-Men gets annoyed and says," Screw all of you! Come on Cthulhu, I want to show Kyle who the real cool guy is all ready!

With this Buzz Lightyear extends his suits wings and says,

" Let's go and stick together everyone! We can do this! To infinity, and beyond! "

With this Buzz, and all the others press on as they try and find a way to overcome Cthulu and everything else in this extreme battle, Spiderman sees this and sighs again before saying,"

Man, I thought the secret wars were insane but, this makes that look like a picnic . Seriously, its like being in a nightmare that, whoa!"

Spiderman has his spider senses flare up before he sees a giant worm like demon blast out of the ground and instantly tries to eat the super hero! Before Spiderman can react a barrage of red and blue energy spheres fly past him and hit the monster right in the eye and mouth! As a explosions proceed to rip apart the monster Spider man looks behind him and sees a tall blond man with a red shirt and sunglasses, the man is a cocky hero named Duke Nukem. Duke sees Spiderman 's reaction and spits out his cigar before saying,"

Maybe it is a nightmare but the only way to wake up is to blow up everything that's being annoying hey clown? Stop acting like a pussy and lets get it over with, I was having a nice time before I got dragged down to this!"

Spiderman sighs and says," Oh man, this is one sick joke after all. "Another man with a large gun, a man in a riot style of military gear with brown hair and a mustache, a member of the Watchmen super hero group who is Edward Morgan Blake " The Comedian" laughs madly as he blasts everything in site and says,"

Life is one big joke, but its still funner to go along with the ride then for it to be a dead end so shut up and go on shutting up those idiots!"

Spiderman sees Duke nod in amusement before he and the Comedian proceed to blast everything that is coming for them.

Spiderman shrugs and says,"

Well, despite everything at least we can agree enough on that. Despite everything, we are all using are power to fight for what is right, time to see after everything, if what is right really is enough in the end."

With that Spiderman webs of to help Batman and the others in his site and now we leave them to see if there hope in Ben is justified as we turn back to his group!

* * *

Since we left off are main star with the help of the others he was able to defeat the wave of bad guys holding him back, only to find another wave of evildoers ready to resume the carnage! As Doug as just dodged attacks from two pair of mask wearing criminals in gliders the Hobgoblin and the Green Goblin, A fat hungry monster of a man named Gluttony, a odd fat a demonic being named Tyki Miki and more and unleashes a barrage of kicks to knock them and the others back before he glances at Ben and says,"

Yo bro, just checking but do we in fact have a plan?"

Ben defects a energy blast being fired by a fat evil general called Creed before chucking and saying,"

Of course we do Doug, keep fighting till we reach Zannacross."

Shinryudramon chuckles and says,"

Ah, that's the boss, giving out the best plans there are, simple! All right punks, get out of the way! Verus Explosive Barrage!"

With this the Royal Knight unleashes a barrage of golden energy orbs that blast more of the numerous obstacles in their way before Doug chuckles and says,"

Makes' sense, in this big a throw down not like we can plan much even with the help of telepathic beings and all that. Hell, with everyone here it's hard to figure out who we should be punching! Oh?"

Doug then sees an explosion and glances to the right to see a human sized demon with long orange hair and horns on its head welding a black katana madly blasting at everything in site with energy blasts from his head! Doug hears this demonic man unleash a monstrous roar before Doug grins and says,"

Well, it's not confusing now, that punk is smirking so evilly he might as well be Damonus 's spawn! Well, time to crack that smile of his, Hammer of Might!"

With this Doug bursts right over to this demon and smashes its right horn off with a powerful punch! Doug sees the demon's face crack before he lands on his feet and says,"

Booya, suck on that ugly! So, you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? Oh?

" Doug is caught off guard as all of a sudden the face of this man shatters, and Doug sees the face of a normal looking human with orange hair and black eyes! Doug raises a eyebrow as he sees this man's hair turn in to a much shorter length and for his skin to return to the color of normal human skin before he snickers and says," Oh come on you cheap demon, don't think your saving your hide by pretending to be some human!"

The man looks around

before looking wary and saying," Wait man, I am not your enemy, I am a human like you! Well, not quite human, the name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki! I am a soul reaper who is half hallow and I don't want the forces of darkness to win! "

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Oh please, lamest excuse ever punk! Between whatever a Soul Reaper is and this Hallow thing you have going on, no way you're a good guy, I mean your outfit screams overcompensating bad guy!"

Ichigo gets annoyed as he then says,"

Damn it, I don't have time for this! Chad, Ruika, Orihime, they are all in danger! A soul reaper is someone who helps the dead move on, and a Hallow is a type of spirit that, oh screw this I don't have time to waste! Look, trust me or not I must protect my friends so get out of my way! "

Doug laughs and says,

" Oh you can talk all the friendship crap you want but I have things to do myself so if you're not going to come clean, bring it!"

Ichigo gets angry as he says,

" Damn it, I just lost control of my Hallow power, again, and to think you could take down that form so easily, your Reiatsu is insane! I have only one choice, I have to give it everything! I just hope in this crazy world, it will last longer! Come forth, Final Getsuga Tenshou!

" With that Ichigo is consumed with darkness before he has his hair grow longer and turn black and he has gray cloth wrapped around his face! Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh yah, like that's NOT evil! Even when Lacus goes berserk she looks far less nasty then you!"

Ichigo points his blade at Doug and says," I don't care what you, or anyone thinks! I will keep fighting, even against the very universe! So get out of my way!"

Ichigo then unleashes a massive black energy blast that wipes out over a hundred beings, luckily Doug was not one of them as he took Ichigo 's word and got out of the way! Doug sees the pillar of darkness fade before he chuckles and says," Sure, like I would want to be in the way of a punk anyway.

" Ichigo has his eyes widen in shock before he says," What, no, I missed? I have to, AHH!"

With this Ichigo has his armor break and his hair return to normal before he falls to his knees and breaths hard while saying,"

Damn it, I, lose everything, again? No, not this time!"

Doug crosses his arms and says,"

Well chump, if you're going to throw everything you have in to one attack a piece of advice would be to make sure you don't waste your bullet! Man, I don't care whatever you really are, you just suck at doing it.

" Ichigo struggles to get up as he says,"

Damn it, I won't let the likes of you, stop my resolve! No matter what I am, even if I am half human and half demon I have to be the protector of my, GUH!"

With this a blue energy bullet blasts him in the back before a young angry looking man wearing a green uniform and short black hair runs up. The man then kicks Ichigo in the head before he then says,"

God damn it, this place is all ready driving me nuts but the last thing I need is some lame copy cat making me look bad! Think you can beat me doing such a half assed job at being me faker? "

With that three more men run up, one being a man with bushy red hair in a blue uniform, a man with long red hair in a purple uniform welding a whip made up of thorns and a man in a black out fit all run up behind the other male before the red haired man sighs and says,"

Yusuke, I am not quite sure this man was a foe, or even a true impersonator. Remember, if what that voice said was true we are fighting with all of the warriors thought the history of existence, resemblances are bound to occur.

" The man named Yusuke rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh come on Kurama, this joker was acting just like I would if a fifth grader was talking about me or something! No way am I going to let it fly on my watch!"

The red haired man face palms and says,

" God damn it Urameshi, keep being like this and every god damn person around is going to want to blow us up!

" Yusuke chuckles as his fists glow blue and he says,"

Don't be a scary cat now Kuwabara, now is no time to play nice! If this is real then if I don't kick some cocky god's face in everything is going to die! Hey, you, blonde! Know where the main brawl is going on?"

Doug just chuckles and says,"

Well if my bud can make it through theses losers, he is going to be kicking it off.

" Yusuke grins and says," I see, well, I better at least get to poke this Zannacross 's eye out!

" Doug sees Ben and the others blasting down a few giant robots before he grins and says," I like your spunk kid, all right then if you can keep up with us then go for it! I wasted enough time on confusing idiots as it is."

With this Doug takes off to catch up with Ben and the others before Yusuke grins widely and says,"

If I can keep up? This guy obviously does not know me very well. All right, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara we are moving full speed!

" Hiei sighs and says," Great, just what we need, this place is swarming with bigmouths like you detective. All the more reason to end this mess quickly!"

With this the hero's from Yu Yu Hakusho move out to catch up with Doug and the rest of Ben's group! As Ichigo sees Yusuke and the others move out he sees more forces in the ultimate armada of darkness come up to him before he gets back on his feet and says,"

Damn it, I won't be made a fool of! No matter what it takes, or how many times I have to die, or how many times I get beat down, I never quit, never!"

Ichigo then sees a bunny jump up in front of him before saying," Because, ill protect everyone, I'll make sure no one dies to any of you freaks! Yes, even this poor rabbit will be, huh? What the, AHHH! Get it off! AHHH!"

Sadly for Ichigo that rabbit he thought needed defending was in fact the murderous Killer Bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and he only realizes just what side this cute vessel of death is as the bunny leaps like lighting for the Soul Reaper's neck and gnaws like crazy!

Ichigo would have had his neck ripped out if not for the extreme recovery abilities being half a Hallow has given him. Sadly this just allows Ichigo to continue to feel tremendous pain and get pounced by the rest of the bad guys around him! And since Doug had informed Ben that Ichigo was a confusing bad guy it would seem that there will be no rescue for the Soul Reaper.

* * *

A pity, but as Ichigo continues to find new things ripped out of him we now leave him to his fate and now turn to another hero that is being assaulted for having a confused identity.

However, this time it's not being mistaken for being a hero, it's a bunch of ninja's being attacked for their attackers outrage at how bad they are at their job! The leader of the Ninja's under siege, and the only one in the group still fighting is a young man with yellow hair wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with a head band with the symbol of the leaf on his forehead.

This man is Naruto Uzumaki, the Ninja who wants to be Hokage and a hero, but right now he just wants to survive the assault of the crazy man who is nearly on the verge of massacring him and his friends, and that would happened to be someone who has appeared in this story previously, Richard Wily from the Game Master universe!

At the moment Richard has just smashed Naruto to the ground before laughing psychotically and saying,"

I don't care how this happened, I have been waiting for YEARS to do this you blond loser! Heh, this whole day is turning out to be one hell of a party."

Naruto glares at the black haired man with fury before he then says,"

I don't know how you know me, but you're going to pay, for what you did to SASUKE!

" Richard glances behind him and grins as he sees the broken sliced up body of the last member of the Uchiha clan before getting right up in Naruto 's face and saying,

" God damn it, you really are in love with that corpse eh ?

Well, tough luck chap, the guy thought he could kill me and well, now we all know what happens when anime idiots think they can mess with the best eh? Oh, well, if not your about to. That pretty boy kept spouting on about revenge and hatred but he was just a idiot. Seriously, how the hell can you still care about that guy anyway? What, the guy only treated you like dirt most of the time, betrayed you for power, left you for dead, and wants to burn everything and you still can't take the hint? Now, to be fair you guys all suck at being Ninja's so I can sympathize with him there but, seriously is it that hard to expect that your first love just plan out hates your guts?"

Naruto clenches his fist and says,

" Shut up! I don't know what you think you know about me but, you don't know a thing about me OR Sasuke! Despite everything, I know he just needs help; I know I can bring him back no matter how much long it takes! And for your information, this Ninja outfit is super stylish and the Hidden village of the leaf is the best of all the Ninja clans!"

Richard rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh yes, you're so great at not standing out like a piece of meat in a vegan club that it amazes me, as it makes me amazed you're not dead yet!"

Naruto takes out a dagger and says," I had it with you freak! It's not about how quietly you move, it's about how passionately your Will of Fire is!"

Richard has demonic energy form around him before he says,

" Ok, whatever but after we are done we are going to see who's will is clearly superior because one on one you're a dead man. PS, that means you're losing.

" Naruto then performs a hand sigh and says,"

One on one I am a goner eh? Then let's change that, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With this Naruto instantly has dozens of clones form around him before they all chuckle and one of them says,"

Now you're going to pay!" Richard yawns and says mockingly,

"Oh no, It's more of them, they just multiplied the stupidity. Whatever shall I do now, woe is me. P.S this doesn't matter, it's pathetic"

Naruto and his clone army then swarm around Richard before one of them says," Oh it will matter soon you monster!"

Richard forms a devilish grin and raises his Dark Wolf blade in to the air before he says,"

Quantity does not make up for a severe lack of quality dumbass!" Richard instantly unleashes an explosion of demonic energy that fries all of the blond clones around him! However instantly the ground bursts up and another Naruto appears, with a large orb of energy spinning around like a chain saw! Naruto at once glares at Richard, his eyes now a deeper yellow after performing his Sage Mode before he charges right up and says,"

Looks like the jokes on you! Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" With this the Hyper loud mouthed Ninja throws his attack right at Richard, only for the mad lover of the dark side to catch the attack, and shatter it with his bare hand all the while just repeating "trollolol" in a singing like way before then saying,

" Nope, sorry, joke's still on you. You're not quite as dumb as I thought but even so, nothing short of Chuck Norris popping up to back you up is going to save your sorry excuse of a life."

Naruto is speechless before he says," What the, but that was empowered by my senjustu! The Nature energy should have, broken you down to the cellular level! This has to, GUH!

" Richard instantly warps over and smashes his fist in to Naruto before forming a wide grin and saying

," I thought I made it clear, nothing you do is going to hurt me! I'll show you how a real assassin kills, time for the classic but fun way! ATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Richard continues to yell this way and smash Naruto again and again with powerful punch's that hit the same way again and again! After doing this for a minute Richard then slams the back of his fist right in to Naruto 's forehead as he shouts out,"

WATAAA!"

With this he shatters Naruto's head band and smashes him right through the ground! Richard yells out loudly in delight as he says,

" Now perish by the hands of the Hokuto Shinken martial arts, a real attack…You are, already dead!"

To his annoyance Naruto gets up again and coughs up blood before he says,"

What is that, some move Bushy brow did not know? Whatever, punch me all you want I am never, AHHH!"

With this Naruto has blood blast out of his chest before Richard chuckles with delight and smirks "Sorry didn't quite catch that over the sound of your organs exploding. Ah, my best one yet, let's see who else is, oh?"

Richard was about to leave Naruto to die till he sees an explosion of demonic energy, and sees tails form around Naruto! Richard just sighs and says,"

Oh god damn it, nearly forgot about that bloody demon fox being in you. Whatever, fox or ninja you still suck Naruto."

Naruto, now nearly a demonic beast growls and unleashes a massive blast of energy from his mouth! Richard sidesteps out of the way of the blast and sees plenty of combatants get blown up before he groans and says,"

Man, I don't feel like getting fox prints on my outfit, this ends now!"

With that he thrusts the Dark Wolf in to Naruto, and absorbs all of the Nine Tail Fox in to his blade, Naruto collapses to the ground as he sees the demonic energy around Richard grow stronger before he says,

" No way, that's impossible! You, absorbed the Nine Tailed Fox in to your blade? What are you, who could have that much Chakra?

"Richard just raises his blade up before he says,"

All you need to know is that I am WAY more badass then a whinny punk like you! And now, time I out do myself and, huh?"

Richard senses something and turns around to slash an incoming yellow energy blast before he says,"

Someone else wants to play? Bring it! Huh? Oh great, just when I thought things could not get any lamer."

All of a sudden none other than his old friend, and foe Chad, with his friends Blue, Anna, Lucy, Iris Elie, and Akao, along with Chad's father, the man who looks like Wesker named Alex and goes by the code name Chaos, all run up to the left of Richard! Chad just grins and says

"Hh that's harsh Richard, you wound me! But since you're here trolling about I can only assume you're behind this, what the hell is going on?"

Richard kicks Naruto to the side and says," Oh, so you just assume I know what is going on? Great, first you stop me from killing Naruto then you once again blame me for your problems! "

Chad then notices that Naruto is barely alive before he gets annoyed and says,

" What, that was Naruto! Damn it, it's almost like I stopped you from beating on Pikachu! Er, still, point still stands Richard, what the hell is going on here? I know either you and Wily or Kevin is up to something, only you guys would pull something so nuts. Ok, maybe dark me might have to but I all ready found him and killed him again and he seemed to be just going along with the ride, like you."

Richard just shrugs and says,"

Well, if you're looking that badly for answers Chad then I'll be more than happy to solve the ultimate answer to how many times I have to kill you before you stay dead!"

Chad and his friends all get ready to fight before Chad forms a cocky smirk and says "

we've been over this Richard, you had plenty of chances and failed. Like hell I'm gonna let you get a chance now buddy! "

Before the two Game Masters can attack all of a sudden a snide chuckle is heard before that voice says,

" Oh this insanity is going to be solved, once and for all Chad. It's the end, the end of everything!

" With this none other than Chad's former superior gone mad, Kevin Keene! Chad at once gets furious as he says," Kevin, so you really are behind this?

Stop it right now or else, you're going to wish I kill you before I am done!"

Kevin chuckles and says," Sadly this was not my doing, although it's a dream come true to me. Chad, the destiny plan I long sought is about to become a reality, by the one true god! Yes, even beyond Azrael or that foolish Chaos Lord, Chaos Zannacross Necron is the one true god, that will erase all the causes for war and cause TRUE peace! It's not too late you know, show some tact for once and submit to destiny while you still can!"

Chad was about to speak up but Richard interrupted him

"…I knew Kevin was a retard but I didn't think he was stupid enough to mock Azrael and Lysander, all we need now is Smith to show up"

Chad nodded chuckling along with Richard

"even more stupid that he's mocking the chaos lord in front of Iris, I mean seriously. Anyway Kevin it's over, might as well take this as an opportunity to end you once and for all, time you pay for everything you've done!"

Kevin snickers and forms a sword before he says,"

So short sited Chad, how so very pathetic. A pity you could not see the light, for now you will burn in to nothingness, along with all of your pathetic friends. To think, you even had the nerve to brain wash my dear children in to your lies. Anna, Ellie, father will forgive all if you help him destroy those that have confused you. Chad and Blue offer utter destruction, I other salvation. Is it really that hard to figure out what is the truly smart choice?"

Ellie shudders and says," Not at all "dad", you lost your mind! You became this twisted psycho, there is no way ill betray my friends for you!"

Anna holds her hands together and looks pained as she sees the crazed look in her father's eyes before she says,"

Yes, no matter how good the intentions are, I realized sometimes the costs are just too great. You, lost sight of everything , you can't see anything beyond your madness! I can't stand by it, not anymore!

"Kevin just chuckles wickedly before evil energy surges around his hands and he says,"

I see, you have been infected as well, with such meddlesome emotions. But its game over, for ALL of you! Chaos Zannacross Necron is about to erase everything! And there is nothing anyone can do about it!

" Blue chuckles and says,"

I don't know about that Kevin, that voice we all heard seems to say that we have a shot if that guy who was shouting out before can pull it off." Kevin then forms a blasted built off the Nintendo Zapper and aims it at his adversaries before he says,"

Oh please, neither you or that so called savior will change a thing! No human can defy the destiny of god!"

With that Kevin fires his Zapper gun and with his energy infused in to it to cause it to fire off a gigantic red and yellow energy blast! However, while Chad Blue and their allies were ready to fight back Ben was near the area at the time and decided to make his presence known by flash stepping in front of the attack and shattering it with the Divine Mugen Nova before he grins and says,"

My ears are burning, did someone ask for me? Well, you're in my way, and now my ears are in fact burning so, too bad!

" Chad and his group are shocked at Ben's shape before Richard looks at Chad annoyed "

Chad was there some other flashy Saiyan you never told me about, because this is getting ridiculous" before Chad knew what was going on Richard had an arm over his shoulder and was holding his hand out towards Ben "Saiyans! Saiyans everywhere!"

"Stop quoting internet memes!

" Chad shouted back." Ben recognizes Chad and the others from the time in Castle Oblivion and grins before he says,"

Oh, you guys again, figures. Chad right? Glad to see you really were a hero after all."

Chad looks puzzled and says," Well, I would not go that far, more like, hey wait a second! Are you a friend of Goku or someone because I never saw you before in my life."

Ben sighs and says," Um, not sure who Goku is but that's ok, I don't think we really met before. But, if you did not hear me before I am kind of the guy trying to make sure everything there is does not go down the drain so your help would be much appreciated. Let's see, I don't know all the details, but if they were true, Kevin is a crack pot right?"

Chad grins and forms a sword in his hands before saying

"Oh you have no idea, at least you can recognize a psycho when you see one, might as well accept the help."

Kevin points his sword at Ben and says,

" So, another fool dares to stand in my way? Chosen one, your time has come, not even you can stop me, for my blade is the blade of the true destiny of the universe!"

Ben's friends all make it alongside him before he has the Divine Mugen Nova shine and he says,

" Are you sure about that? Seems to me you're just another deluded idiot. Trust me Kevin, by now I know the psychotic delusional face and you have it down perfectly.

" Kevin snickers as he says,"

How dare you, YOU RAT! Divine Strike!"

The evil Game Master then raises his sword in to the air and has divine energy surge around it before he warps right around Ben and prepares to smash it right on the Enji Knight! However the winner of the Enji Budokai calmly responds with,"

Get over yourself, Shin Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben instantly slashes back with his own powered up slash, and slashes right through Kevin's sword and nearly slashes his arm off! Kevin yells out as he falls back in to the ground before saying,

" Damn you, you're going to pay for this! "Ben looks coldly and Kevin and says,

" Sorry, I don't have time to waste stroking your ego. Hey Chad, hope you don't mind, but all time and space is on the line here."

Chad just shrugs lazily "as long as he dies, I don't care. I call dibs on the final blow though, going to enjoy this"

Kevin coughs up blood and says,"

Damn it, all of you clowns put together are not going to stop the ultimate peace from being realized! The destiny plan will not be stopped, not by anyone!"

Chad's ally Chaos just sighs and readjusts his sunglasses before saying,

" Give it up Kevin, even you must realized that this is nothing but utter madness.'

Doug and a few others confuse Chaos for Wesker and Doug says,"

Hey, when did that crackpot think we would forget how much of a sicko he is?"

Chad chuckles tensely and says," It's cool, I know he looks like Wesker but he is someone else entirely. Er, long story. ANY way seriously Kevin, this is getting ridiculous now. If you want to believe your some kind of hero then hell fight for these people and stay out of our goddamned way.

" Kevin gets psychotically enraged as dark energy blasts out all around him before he says,"

Fight alongside you Chad? I will never, NEVER fight along someone like you! Even down to your blood, you're something that stands in the way of true order! Now then, I had enough of this, this ends here!

" Kevin then takes out a white glove with buttons on top of it before he puts it over his right arm and says,"

Now, with the Power Glove ill just make you vanish in to nothingness! "

Kevin releases a beam of energy that tries to consume both Ben and Chad's group before Lacus has the Golden Imperial Crystal shine out and release a beam of divine energy to counter this magic before she winces at the backlash of power and says,

" This energy, it's trying to rewrite reality itself? Tsc, no matter what power you throw at us, we are not going to lose to you! We are fighting to defend life itself! We won't, AHH!" All of a sudden Lacus is hit by a massive sphere of red energy and is blasted to the ground! Ben at once catch's her before seeing Lacus is in pain! He then glances around and says,"

Who ever done that better have a death wish because you're going to pay!

"Everyone then hears another sick grave voice before a muscular being in a blue and golden royal outfit and a purple face flies down in a floating chair, and it's the mad titan who worships death, Thanos! Thanos chuckles and gets off his chair before he says,"

A noble effort hero, but even this ultimate army you have amassed cannot stop the marching tide of death! The chosen one, yes, erasing you will prove my worth to death itself!

" As Thanos gets off his chair Ezan sees him form a mad grin before he says,"

I can sense massive power coming from him, this won't be easy.

" Kevin chuckles and says," Thanks for the assistance mighty Thanos, but their heads are mine to sever. I can handle this on my own."

Thanos looks amused and says," Your performance so far suggests otherwise. Nothing will stop the perfect rebirth of existence, especially not incompetence."

Kevin then grasps the arm with the Power Glove tightly before he says,"

Oh please, with the Power Glove, I can control reality itself! There is no need for hindrances Thanos; you will just get in my way.

"The evil titan glares at Kevin before he says,"

You dare mock me, you annoying eyesore? Thanos is supreme, and if you don't withdraw that error instantly it will prove to be a fatal one."

Kevin sees Thanos has his eyes glow before he has the Power Glove glow before saying,"

Whatever you may be I am the king of the universe, the man who is going to bring eternal peace. And with this Power Glove, I am god. "

Thanos looks curiously at the Power Glove and says,

" Is that so? You dare mock me even further with a cheap copy of my power!"

Thanos then extends his right hand, and Ben Chad and the others sees that the gauntlet hand has a green gem in the center, and a purple, a pink, a blue, a yellow and a red gem secure on the glove before Thanos has all of those gems shine before he says,"

Power Glove? Please, The Infinity Gauntlet, the Infinite gems won't tolerate suck mockeries!

"Kevin at once has the power glove unleash a surge of light that seems to bind Thanos! As this light grows larger Kevin grins and says,"

Oh please, no matter how powerful such a thing could be I am the ruler of all worlds, and the Power Glove changes reality to my whim! And, I think what I want is for you to vanish!"

Thanos just grins as he says," You clearly suffer Kevin Keene, suffer from Unwarranted disillusions of grandeur!"

With that Thanos merely has his eyes glow, and both the spell around him, and Kevin's hands blow up! As Kevin screams out in pain he looks at his newly formed stumps before saying, No, NO! This is impossible!" Thanos laughs as he walks right up to Kevin and says,"

Even if that glove of yours can control reality, the Infinity Gauntlet makes me the master of power, time, space, mind, the soul, AND reality! Thanos reigns supreme, and does not tolerate worms who fail to address omnipotence properly! Be gone!

" Thanos instantly unleashes twin blazing energy beams that hit Kevin dead on! Kevin screams out before he says,"

No, but I am, I am, AHHHH!"

With that Kevin is killed in a blinding flash before Ben gets tense and says," Great, this guy is definitely one of the heavy hitters, that Gauntlet of his is the real deal all right.

" Anna is bewildered at seeing her father being killed so casually before she says," No, dad, who could have thought Thanos would be that strong?"

Chad is grinning wildly before he says," I did, and it was far too enjoyable to resist.

"Blue sighs and says," Yeah I agree but I think we need to focus Chad, Thanos looks annoyed. Ah let's just go find Deadpool"

Chad replied with a shrug "they hate each other due to marvel death, fun times had by all as we watch the shenanigans"

Iris sighed and rested her face in her hands "Chad, please try and focus, this really isn't the time when we're dealing with what is reminding me of a weird form of Darkrift."

"Thanos then turns to the hero's and says," Now then, it would seem that it's time to crush all hope. Since I seen what you can do Ben Auro, ill make this quick!"

Thanos at once grasps the Infinity Gauntlet before Ben unleashes his energy and says," No, no matter what you control Thanos, you're not taking us down, ill crush you now!"

Thanos instantly snaps his hands and everyone begins to turn to glass before he says,"

No matter how strong your sprits are heroes, soon they will cease to be, the combined power of the Infinity Gems are absolute! So now you will vanish!"

Chad gets tense as he then says," Like hell! If it will is absolute, then we will just have to change that! Blue help me out!

"With that his pal nods and they both unleash beams of energy that hit the Infinity Gauntlet! Thanos laughs as he says,"

Hah, you think you can defeat me mortals? It's useless, I am invincible! Huh, WHAT!"

Thanos is horrified to see that the Infinity Gems are starting to turn brown and his magic is reversing before Chad grins and says,"

Maybe you use to be Thanos, but I'll just have to change that. Heh, corruption power, never leave home without it!

"Thanos gets furious as he says,"

You dare to try and alter the gems with your power? As if your strength could compare to mine, I won't allow it! No one overpowers Thanos!

"Chad and Blue are nearly blown away with the backlash of energy Thanos releases and Chaos also uses his own kind of corruption power to help his son. Thanos struggles to dominate his attackers and says,

" No, no matter what powers my enemies have, as long as I have the Infinite Gauntlet my desires should be unstoppable! Unless, is the reality around us so unstable that even the power of the Infinity Gauntlet weakened? "

Chad shrugs and says," Beats me, I am not going to give you the time to figure it out either! Everyone, floor him!

"With that Anna and Ellie unleash magically enhanced bullets to blast Thanos as Lucy also casts her unique Frigia Hellzone spell to bombard Thanos further! Chad sees that Ben and his group are still being affected by Thanos 's power before he says,"

Looks like the other guys are still being affected, damn it, we need more power! If we can get some of the, huh? "

Chad notices that Richard is eating popcorn before snickering," What's the deal Richard, some massive anime style crossover of everything we can think of not good enough for you?"

Richard yawns and says," Well, you all kind of just forgot about me so I decided to pay you back and wait till this was over to screw you all over. Either way this goes down seems to work for me…also…I'm a troll remember"

Chad rolls his eyes and says," Come on Richard, you seriously want the entire universe to be destroyed?"

Richard responds with,"

Well, I was kind of on board with that form the get go anyway so, hell yah!

" Chad sighs and thinks of an idea before he says," But, if that happens, everyone will die…no not even have existed, including Roll! So, you're going to let her fade away too?

" Richard has his face freeze in shock before he says," Wait, but, DAMN IT! Bah, what a pain…you tricky bastard Chad, well played"

With that Richard unleashes his own corruption power to help Chad and Blue to nullify Thanos 's power! As Thanos staggers back he gets enraged before he says,

" Damn all of you! This is not over yet, don't think Thanos is so easley bested! "

Thanos unleashes a massive sphere of power in his hand before Ben then powers up and says," Maybe so Thanos, but no matter how hard it is for you to go down, you're going down! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

Ben at once unleashes his ultimate energy blast, and Lacus, Ezan and more also bombard Thanos from all sides! Thanos unleashes a energy barrier to try and repel all of the attacks before he says,' It's pointless, worthless. You can't beat death itself! All of your actions won't change for a thing, after all your all idiots!"

Chad gets annoyed and says "oh god do you not SHUT UP? Well, times up! Chaos Blast!"

Chad then unleashes all the energy he can gather and infuses it with corruption energy to further erode Thanos's defenses, before the combined assaults of the good guys at last overwhelms him! Thanos feels is body breaking down before he says,"

No, the ultimate power is mine, how could I lose! Why, am I never worthy of victory? You fools, you are not worthy either, and you will soon see as well, who the only one that is truly worthy of victory is! HAHAHAH!"

With this Thanos is consumed with light before he is destroyed in a massive explosion! Chad grins and says, "

Heh infinity itself falls to corruption and godmodding. Whew, good thing it worked though, I was just making that up as I go again."

Ben takes a deep breath and says," That's for sure. Thanks Chad, you guys might have just saved my hide, or at least prevented things from being to hairy."

Chad grins and says,"

Ah, he was being a pain anyway. You have some nice moves for someone I never heard of before. "

Ben chuckles and says," Well, if I survive this then just maybe I'll get a movie deal out of it. But, alas, time to get a move on before there won't be movies on anything. All right, if everyone 's ready then lets charge out before, er, never mind."

Ben sees countless more enemies coming for him before saying,"

Damn it, we barley move an inch a minute, at this rate, it's going to be down to the wire to make it on time."

Chad grins and cracks his knuckles before saying,' Need some breathing room? Well, guess I can play that role.

" With that Chad shocks everyone before having his hands glow before he causes a wall of energy to block the nearby villains! Chad is all ready straining as the bad guys go nuts and bombard this barrier before he says,"

You want your breathing room, you got it! So get going all ready before I look stupid!"

A Wizard by the name of Gandaulf the White then runs up with some others and stamps his staff down randomly before he says," We shawl give you the time you need hero. All of you feinds, , YOU SHAWL NOT PASS! "

Lacus looks worried and says," Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Blue grins and says,"

Don't worry, Chad may over do it at times but we will make sure he pulls through. Besides, don't you guys have some where to be?"

Ben nods and says," True enough, just be careful. And thanks for doing this for us. Sorry for you guys having to stay behind, and for us not being here in time to save your friends."

Chad sees the nearly dead Naruto struggling to move and the rest of the broken bodies around him that were his friends before snickering and saying,

" No problems here, I rather not fight a guy crazy enough to destroy the universe anyway if I can help it. Oh and don't worry, these guys here are just some lame assassins that tried to pick a fight with us. Anyway, get going all ready!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Haha, right. All right, let's go!"

With this Ben's group runs off once more before Richard sees them out of his site and chuckles before saying,"

Saving my hide again Chad? What, trying to save me?"

Chad chuckles and says,

" More like I did not want to waste their time on you when it's nothing I can't handle.

"Richard grins wildly and says,"

Oh, did not want to look bad in front of the those guys? Well, whatever, don't think I own you anything Chad, your still going to be, hey!

" Richard was about to charge and attack Chad's group again, before a blast of dark energy zooms past him! The welder of the Dark Wolf blade then sees the demonic wizard Fei-Fang, the hateful merciless" Savior King of Ivalice" Delita Heiral, the villain Envy from Full Metal Alchemist in his monster form, the new generation maverick Lumnie, the giant monster Godzilla, the evil cyborg Brother Blood, the demon of the nightmares Freddy Kruger and a evil mad red symbiotic being called Carnage all land down around the group as Fei-Fang snickers and says,"

Your resistance will cost you dearly, prepare to be broken down and remolded in to utter darkness!

"Richard shrugs and says,"

God damn it, how many idiots to I have to blow up so I have some quality killing time? All right Chad, don't die before I kill you or you are going to regret it!"

Chad chuckles and says," If you say so Richard. All right, time to kick ass and chew bubble gum! And, I am all ready out of gum. Well, at least this is not to bad for, huh? " Chad then sees something come out of the flames comes out what seems to be a young girl, but is really Samara, the ghostly monster of the ring movies coming out of the shadows before his jaw drops and he says," Oh, come on, are you kidding me? "

Chad turns pale before Blue then says," Calm down Chad, I think its just the one from the movies, hardly a threat to, huh?

Samara then twists its head around and moans before she says," You, won't, escape! Everyone, will share my,"

Chad does not even let her finish and at once goes all out and unleashes a barrage of red energy blasts to blow the horror monster movie out of the way as he frantically says,"

DIE, BURN IT WITH FIRE! Seven days, ill show you seven milliseconds you witch! "

With this Chad causes his blade of darkness to unleash an explosion that bombards Samara even harder and blows Brother Blood away before he can even attack.

Blue sees this and sighs before he says," Well, I guess he is on more edge then I realized. Still, at least it seems we have a chance. I just hope the universe does not end before the two have a chance to settle things, talk about a lousy way to end a story."

Chaos thrust punch's Bass hard in the chest to smash him in to Carnage before saying,"

Don't worry Blue, the energy in that man and his allies, it's nearly on the power of god. Time to see if that will be enough. Come on, cover me!"

Richard rolled his eyes as he prepared to continue fighting "Nearly on the power of a god, pfft this is one big cosmic joke isn't it. Whatever, at least its a funny joke. One where I can rock harder then Chunk Norris! "

Richard then hears a voice clear its throat before he looks up from the sky, and there descends, Chunk Norris.

Chuck Norris tips his cowboy hat and says," You talking about me tough guy?"

Richard has his eyes twitch before he says,"

Seriously? This is one crazy joke all right. Whatever, bring it Chuck!"

With this Chuck Norris starts off with having a fist come out of his chin and punch Richard in the face before unleashign a round house kick that smashes Richard in to a crystal pillar! Richard just gets up and grins before he then continued the fighting, no doubt trolling at the same time.

With this Chaos goes to back up Chad and Blue unleashes his Cross Fusion battle armor and charges back in to battle to do what he can. However, now we leave the Game Masters and their friends to see how the main hero of this story is faring with his charge!

* * *

Now it seems that Ben and the others are still being plagued down with villains, and Ben is getting dismayed at despite Chad and the others help how little ground they are gaining. Ben then blocks an incoming blast from the hateful Lamba Angelus and the energy barrage of the True Wetaill Gear humanoid machine belonging to the dark being Grahf before dodging finding Majin Buu has caught up with them and is in the middle of dodging another rainstorm of energy blasts before saying,

' Damn it, no matter how many bad guys we crush, ten more take their places! Is, it even possible for us to make it through?"

All of a sudden Lacus lashes out with her energy ribbon to slice up Majin Buu to pieces before blasting the rest of the demon away and saying,

" Even if it's not, we will just make one up. Don't worry Ben, we have literally all of the power and knowlge in history at are disposable! I know with all of this will we will make a miracle!"

Ben grins at seeing how confident Lacus is before saying,

" Heh, got that right Lacus. To think, I was going to let theses bozo's get me down. Well, I just have to keep trying to find a way, and look for every option! Huh, whoa!"

Ben then sees demonic energy snakes emerge from the ground and spike heading for his head before he once more counters with light speed slashes to take down all of the attacks! He then hears another pair of maniacal laughter's; before he sees both Xehamaru and Xiza descend from the sky! Xehamaru crosses his arms and says,

" Think has hard as you can Ben Auro, there is no answer to this but submission to the supreme will of the dark side!"

Xiza flicks his pony tail back and says,"

You truly have come a long way Enji Knight, but one way or another, this is the limit of what your heroics can reach! Yes, it ends now, all of this nonsense ends now!

"Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

You two still have not had enough? Fine, ill crush you no matter how many times it takes because for my honor and my friends, we won't lose!"

Xiza rolls his eyes and both he and Xehamaru transform in to their final forms before Xiza bares his demonic fangs and says

," I had enough of that worthless nonsense! Such illusions, are about to be ended forever, and your worthless , RAHH!"

Xiza is instantly blasted in the back and sent in to Xehamaru before both of the servants of Zannacross crash in to the ground! At once none other than Max appears before Ben, crossing his arms and saying,

" Still don't realize how important a man's pride is Xiza, even after it killed you? Well, then I'll just have the great pleasure of killing you again!

"Xehamaru looks up and chuckles bitterly before he says,"

Max Bruder, after all of this time, only at the end do we have are reunion." Max snickers and powers up before he says," Been a long time Xehamaru, not only are you a lot more batty then I remember, you're a lot uglier to!"

Lacus looks thrilled to see Ben's cousin again and says," Max! It's so great to see you again!

" Max salutes Lacus and says," Hey Lacus, same here. Really glad to see you're more like yourself. Told you I would come wreck the place if I got the cue cuz, I knew you would pull it off.

"Ben just chuckles and says," Heh, I knew that was you and not just my own mind kicking itself back to normal. Great timing Max, we needed that extra boost to the top.

"Max then has his sword surge with power before he says,

" Well, I guess with Armageddon knocking I can stand to be part of the ultimate team again. So with that, less talking and more idiot thrashing!"

Xiza flaps his demonic wings and says," It's too late Max, you, and every single hero put together is powerless in the face of Chaos Zannacross Necron! My master is invincible! "

Xehamaru laughs madly and says," You out of all people should know how hopeless it is to change this Max. This broken world, can never reach salvation, and never can evolve past their sins!

"Xehamaru then has his demon form tail dash straight for Max and has a blade pop out of it! However Max coldly catch's the blade with his bare hand before clenching his fist and saying," I know I was once like you Xehamaru, but Ben forced me to see it's not that simple! Juuni Ouhouhai!"

Max then has twelve smaller black colored energy blades blast out and hit Xehamaru all over! As the former apprentice to Master Myers falls to the ground Max at once charges for Xehamaru and says,

" Just because it will never be how you see it, it does not mean that things will never get better! I realized Xehamaru, that even if it will never be perfect, and not everyone will be happy with it guys like Ben, Master Myers and the others can create a decent enough place for a decent for most people! No matter how much of a drag it will be to keep fighting, I am not giving up believing in them, and you and all the other idiots are not going to mess it up on my watch! GUH!"

With this a beam of light comes down from the sky and blasts Max down before a cold voice says,

" Max, you most of all should realize how little will alone can grasp. It's time to see what is really the truth, and what is just utter nonsense.

" Ben turns to the right and gets annoyed as he then says," Oh come on, now, really?"

Ben, Lacus Max and all of the others then see a massive power emerge before none other than Kira slowly walks up! The son of Master Myers at once has his twin set of angel and demonic wings appear out of his back before he says,

" Ben Auro, you truly are tenacious. You have climbed out of hell, out of utter oblivion with that stubbornness of yours. However, once and for all, the limits of heroism, is about to be made clear to everyone." Xehamaru cackles at seeing Kira have his energy flare up before he says,"

So, at last the Cobra unit is reunited. Deviously ironic timing Kira, together, are power will one way or another insure that are precious hero fails horribly!"

Max snickers and says," So Kira, still running away from feeling anything? Whatever, about time I paid you back properly for what all you put me through!"

Kira is as cold as ever as he points his sword at Max and says,"

Still linked to such petty revenge? Your empty bravado won't change a thing, none of it will."

Ben grins as he says," I don't know about that, are will was enough to take you down Kira, and it's going to do so again!"

Kira chuckles bitterly and says," Even if you could pull that off , Zannacross all ready utterly crushed you. Charging in to face him, now that he is even more powerful, nearly invincible. All you will do now is make your end another heroic yet futile gesture.

" Lacus remains determined as she says,"

Your wrong Kira, the power we have is real, real enough to defeat even Zannacross!"

Ben nods as he gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

I don't have time to waste debating with you! I'll take you Damonus and everyone up to Zannacross to prove my point!"

Kira snickers bitterly as he says," In the end, you're only fighting on your foolish hopes. In the end, your words mean nothing, only your actions do. But, when it comes down to it, that is nearly true of everything. So, you will gamble everything and rebel against destiny itself to desperately prove that you're not a naïve dreamer?"

Ben nods and says," Hell yah, I'll do whatever it takes to prove once and for all how real it is."

Kira then closes his eyes and says,"

You truly are a fool, to the end Ben Auro. So be it, I to tire of the never ending debate. Once and for all, prove who the delusional one is."

To everyone's shock Kira steps aside before Xiza says,

" Very funny Kira, however it's the will of the master that Ben Auro, and all the heathens die now! Guh!"

Xiza instantly finds his right arm being slashed off before Kira glares in to Xiza and says,

" I serve no master Xiza. Since the very start, I have been only working to one goal, and that is to bring an end to the madness that infects existence. Zannacross was always just a method to my new world, and now that I can no longer can control that factor his existence and ambitions are worthless to me. If I can't have my new world, then I'll see if you so called hero's can prove me wrong."

Xehamaru snarls in rage and says,"

Kira, how amusing. After you went to even greater lengths then me to create the new world, you will shun it because you're not going to have your way? How very selfish, and pathetic!

"Kira then grins as he says," Oh, you dare mock me Xehamaru, how funny since you're jealous of me has been obvious from the start. I was never fighting for my desires, but for the greater good. All I see now is that the end result has changed.

"Ben remains on guard and says," Kira, if you're calling a bluff, I am going to take it.

"Max chuckles and puts his sword over his shoulder before saying,"

Don't worry Ben, if Kira is pulling something, I'll kick his face in! Get going, we don't have time to waste on this!

" Ben looks weary as he says,"

Max, are you sure you want to be left behind with all of these guys?"

Max laughs and says," Oh come on, I am all ready dead, so I have nothing to lose. Besides, you seem to have so many guys fighting alongside you that I would just be a third reel after all. This is your mission Ben, so go on and finish it once and for all! "

Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Max, thanks. I will win this, just watch me!"

Ben and the others then prepare to move forward before Xiza gets outraged and has energy gather around his four hands before saying,"

Human behavior, how utterly random! You mortals and your ugly stupidly , it all dies, GUH!"

Xiza is instantly blasted through his chest as Kira warps in front of him and says,

" When were you under the impression I would allow you to ruin my chance to see the truth. Xiza, your petty ego has always blinded you to just how important you are.' Xiza gets furious as he then says,"

Kira Myers, you dare mock me, the one who made you who you are? I am still one of the seven demon lords, one of the most elite followers of Chaos Zannacross Necron! You will pay, along with all of the other traitors! "

Myers sees Kira block his former allies attacks before he is touched and says,"

Kira, I knew there was still some good in you no matter how buried it was.

"Kira glances to his father and his glare softens a little before he says,"

Grand Master, if you can create a light strong enough to shine through the ultimate darkness, then this is your last chance to prove it. Stop wasting time dwelling on the past and create a future before there is no future. Grand Ethereal Strike!

Kira instantly unleashes a massive beam of light form the Luminous Abjuctor to blow a path right to Zannacross for the others! The leader of the Enji Knights sees this and smiles before he says

," Kira, I'll show you and all the others who have doubts, that the virtues of justice can concur even the ultimate sin. Thanks you, my son.

" With this Master Myers leaves with the others in Ben's group before Max chuckles as he gets behind Kira and powers up before saying,

" Man, what a drag, I never thought I would fight alongside you again Kira."

Kira emits a slight chuckle and says,

" Fate can be quite cruel. Just don't dare get in my way, or you will perish along with them Bruder."

Max laughs again and says," Slow you down, yah right. "

Xehamaru then flies up in to the air above his former teammates and says,

" Damn you, both of you traitors will experience the ultimate suffering before this is over! The darkness will concur all, no matter how many are blinded by the dreams of the light! "

Xiza cackles madly and says,

" Yes, in the end, all of existence is just the creation of the gods, let all who disgust the one true masters realm suffer ultimate pain!

" Xiza then takes out his spinal cord and tries to wrap it around Kira, before the man who tried to become god catch's it with his hand and says,

" Your misguided Xiza, even lowly mortals are a part of existence, and even god can be brought down with his sin. Yes, if everything goes to the letter, even the omnipotent being can be beaten if things go down perfectly. Time to see, if the wills of mortals can truly grasp something so ludicrous.

"Max chuckles and says,' If anyone can do it, Ben and the others can. All right Xehamaru, no matter how ugly you are you're never going to beat me! Buster Wolf!"

Max unleashes his powerful punch right at the former Sithantos leaders chest and as he does Kira bats away the demon lords blasts before saying

," The time, for the final destiny of humanity is at hand. I won't let anything deny me from seeing that conclusion. Paradise Lost Waltz!

" With this Kira unleashes a barrage of powerful punches at his opponent as Max does the same to Xehamaru, giving Ben and the others enough time to escape! As the two former teammates unleash their combined wrath to devastate all of the enemies we leave them for now, to see just how the ones they created a opening for are doing!

* * *

With this it seems thanks to all of the hero's that are coming to his aid Ben is at last nearly at his target, the summit of creation! As Ben sees himself getting closer to the massive pillar of energy that contains the essence of the universe itself Ezan says,"

Don't stop for anything, we are almost there!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

Sounds good to me Ezan! All right Zannacross, time you pay for everything! Huh, watch out!"

Everyone sees pillars of demonic fire burst out, and roasts a heroic Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum, along with his enemies Team Rocket. Everyone then hears a demonic snarl before none other than Damonus appears in front of everyone! The second in command of the Zannacross Empire clench's his fist tightly before saying,

" You vermin have crawled around the new world long enough! This fantasy comes to a stop right now!"

Doug chuckles and says," And you're going to stop us Damonus? Get real, you're done! Even throwing every bad guy there is can't keep us down!

" Damonus then has his eyes glow red before flames begin to consume his body and he then says,"

Then I'll just have to do what I always do when incompetence stands in my way, and get things done myself! I will show you, the ultimate discord of utter chaos!"

Damonus has dark lightning bolts crackle around him before the energy of the universal tornado behind him begins to bend in to him! As Damonus begins to grow larger Ben remains calm and says,

" No matter how much of a last defense Zannacross as made you Damonus, your not beating us no matter how strong you become! We hae the hopes of everything we care for giving us strength!"

Damonus has the symbol of Zannacross form over his chest before he says,"

And I have the power of the one true master, flowing directly in to me! I am the ultimate vanguard of the proper world, and as a reward for serving my emperor most faithfully, he has given me a power that truly transcends the laws of reality! The war is over Enji scum, tremble in the presence of pure chaos! RAHHH!"

With that Damonus begins to transform and grow in to a gigantic size! More spikes protrude around his body, and his entire starts to glow with fiery red energy, and now he looks like a cross of Omega Shenron, Feral Chaos, and Demon from Digimon's super ultimate form! As James sees the full powered Damonus become more beastly and unleash a demonic roar that bends the very fabric of space around them he grimaces and says,"

It's clear Zannacross went to no expenses making sure Damonus could be his ultimate enforcer."

Ben then narrows his eyes and says," Well, we will just have to pay no expense to take him down! We are almost there, we can't stop now!"

Damonus continues to laugh madly before he says," Lowly pawns of the light, you will all see that your vaulted blades can never weld the power that could change fate's course! Your own obliteration-that is the greatest change you can ever hope to accomplish in this world. You inferior beings have denied me and my master for the last time. Now everything will be deleted, and paradise can be forged at last! Your advantage of being empowered by Cosmos is no longer your trump card warriors of light! Now I am in the same position, and since my god is superior, victory is my fate! Muhahahah! Ventus Ire!"

Damonus flaps his wings to unleash a storm of dark energy scythes to try and slash apart everything in his site! Ben instantly slashes apart a few of these scythes before he says,"

Damn it Damonus, your god is not superior, and the darkness is NEVER going to concur the light! He tries to slash Damonus 's head off, but the demon lord instantly forms a large sword to block Ben's slash! Ben is able to hold his ground and Damonus then tries to smash him with his upper right fist. Ben dodges that to, but Damonus then has his claws extend, and slash Ben hard across the chest just as his tail also bashes Ben back! Damonus grins as he see blood come out of Ben and says,"

Of course not, that's why we will absolutely destroy it! Now, surrender yourself to the inexorable grasp of deepest darkest pandemonium, and lose yourselves in supreme oblivion!

"Ben wipes off some blood and remains defiant as he says,"

I am not going to surrender Damonus; no amount of darkness will make me do that!"

Damonus continues to cackle as he says,

" Then die like the dog you are!

" With this Damonus and Ben instantly go at it, and are blasting around the area like blazing blurs' of light and darkness! Everyone quickly sees that despite his massive size Damonus has no problems matching every attack Ben throws at him, and is able to block the others attacking him as well without even looking at them!

However, most of his attackers don't even seem to make Damonus flinch and Doug and Cloud are some of the people who learn this the hard way as they and others attack Damonus right at the back of his neck, only for their blows to bounce off him, and for Damonus to have spikes seep right out of his skin! The members of squad 7 are able to move out of being fatally injured but as they both get hit hard in their arms Doug winces and says,

" Well, this is going nowhere fast. "

Cloud nods and says,"

Zannacross has transformed Damonus in to a living doomsday weapon. But, like any weapon, he must have some weakness.

"Damonus hears this and snarls before saying,"

Arrogant ape, I am as far above you as humans are to germs! Because that's all you are to me, mere microbes that infect existence! I am the perfect embodiment of what is truly superior in the natural order of reality. I have no weakness hero's, I have never truly been bested by you inferior trash, and nothing you do will stop your painful deaths!

" Ben gets upset and blocks another incoming scythe slash from the berserk demon lord before saying,"

I had enough with you thinking you're so much better than us Damonus! I don't care how perfect you think you are, if you don't have a weakness, I will just blast one in to you! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!

" With this Ben once more unleashes all of his power before Damonus looks annoyed and says,"

Once and for all, you will learn there is some things you can't wish away! Lux Magnus! "

Damonus instantly puts his weapons together before he fires blasts from all of them, along with his mouth eyes and horns to combined in to a gigantic blood red energy beam that collides right in to Ben's attack! Ben is shocked to see that his opponent's energy beam is growing larger before Ben is pushed back and says,"

What, it just keeps getting stronger?

"Damonus cackles as he says,

" Yes, my power has no limit, I will feast on the energy of the universe itself till I blast you in to nothingness Ben Auro! For all the trouble you caused me and the order of darkness, I will feast on your soul!"

With that Damonus has his tail extend in to a blade like shape before he tries to puncture Ben from the back! However, Lacus is able to haul both of them out of the way just in time and as Ben and Lacus see Ben's attack get consumed by the demon lord and go on to cause a explosion that consumes the sky she breaths hard and says,

" No, I will never let you do that to him Damonus! Ben, are you ok?"

Ben nods and says," More or less. Still, this is insane, how can Damonus have this much power?"

Damonus cackles again and says,

" It's because it's the will of god Ben Auro, is it that hard to understand? As powerful as I am now, this power is still nothing compared to what Master Zannacross can command! You have all ready been crushed without any effort by the one true emperor of all; it is pointless to waste his time any further! Without a doubt, no matter what powers you mortal scum grasp it will never make a difference!

" Ezan snickers and says,"

That may be how it was in the past Damonus, but things are always changing. There is no way that will be how it always is! Twilight Omega Flare!"

Ezan unleashes his powerful blast of light and darkness only for Damonus to have his hand extend and smash right through it, and Ezan! Ezan is smashed in to one of the golden crystals floating around this unstable region of space before Damonus narrows his eyes at the Enji and says,"

Some things are beyond the rules of change Ezan Zeon, the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron is one of them!

Yes, it has been proven beyond a doubt that there is no other force superior to the might of the ultimate being of darkness and hate, the ultimate welder of the superior destructive forces of existence! Light, hope, dreams, all of those delusions will never overcome the embodiment of evil, so, BAH!"

Damonus was about to try and finish Ezan off, before a barrage of energy blasts smash in to his neck and a angry voice then says

," Hey, you can't truly say that till it's been proven Damonus, so you're going to have to finish are fight first!

" Ben Lacus Aeris Zero and the others was able to use this distraction to hit the demon lord to break Ezan out and Damonus then turns to see who mocked him, and sees its none other than Goku, with Vegeta, Gohan and all of the other Z warriors behind him! Goku at once gets angry and says,

" Did you think you could keep us down forever demon? No way, I won't let any fight go unfinished, especially when the fate of everything is on the line!"

Vegeta nods as he forms an excited expression and says," Now Damonus, you will learn not to treat the power of the Saiyan race lightly!

"Damonus gets annoyed and says," You combat mongering apes truly are nothing but dumb beasts. You think even your extreme strength means a thing to the power of god!"

Goku grins and says," See for yourself! "

Goku at once powers up and instantly transforms in to his Super Saiyan three state as Vegeta and the others power up as well. At once they all burst at the demon lord and punch him all over but Damonus just grins and says,"

Heh, that tickles. Now my turn!

Aglol Flagro Maximus!"

Damonus instantly unleashes a maelstrom of black and purple that erupts out of his body like a star going super nova! Goku and the others are consumed instantly before Gohan tries not to succumb to the massive burns he is feeling before saying," GUH! Its light, he is a living sun!"

Damonus laughs madly and says,"

That's because I have power that surpasses all the blazing energies of a galaxy, no, of an entire quadrant of galaxies! Your feeble souls will be torn to shreds in my final cleansing rage!"

Goku gets angry as he then says," You really do love to run your mouth like all of the others. Well, it's clear I can't hold back a thing if I want to win!

Vegeta, let's go all the way, to Super Saiyan four!"

Vegeta grins and says," This freak is getting on my nerves. Now demon, I'll show you just who you're dealing with! RAH!

" With this both Goku and Vegeta unleash a surge of power that's so massive it blows out the fire around them and the others! Damonus then sees Goku and Vegeta ascend above him, now both having red fur around there chest and their eyes glowing yellow with even more massive golden auras!

Damonus just scoffs and says," Bah, you are indeed one of the legendary hero's for a reason Son Goku, but you will be erased all the same!"

Goku grins and makes a mocking gesture to Damonus before he says,"

Big talk from a insane monster.

"Damonus direly responds with," Oh please, I am beneath your taunts Super Saiyan, ill teach you to mock your executioner!"

Damonus at once goes to impale Goku with his tail, but with his new power Goku is able to dodge the strike before dashing right for his much larger foe and saying,

" Time to see what you really have going for you Damonus! Super Dragon Fist Explosion!"

With this Ben is shocked to see Goku have his energy surge in to his right fist shine with energy before he bursts at Damonus faster than anyone expected and becomes a golden dragon that smashes through the massive devil's right horn and smashes Damonus hard in the head! As Ben hears bones crack he says,"

Whoa, so this Goku guy is the one who made up that move? Between that and his power it's clear that he is a legendary hero for a reason. Well, now is the time when we need all the reinforcements we can get."

Damonus staggers back before glaring at Goku and saying," You truly are another glitch in existence, all the more reason you will be erased! "

Damonus instantly slashes at Goku with two of his hands. Goku is able to block both of the blades but Damonus responds by having his eyes glow and unleash enhanced Omega Beams at his target! However Vegeta instantly warps in front of his long time rival and says,"

Fool, don't think you can beat us with your tricks! Final, Shine!"

With that the Super Saiyan 4 unleashes a massive green Kai blast that is able to counter the ultimate enforcer of Zannacross's attack and cause a gigantic explosion! Goku at once uses instant transmission to warp behind Damonus before having red energy orbs form in his hands and putting them together before saying,"

That's right, no matter how big you are, I am still going to defeat you! Kamehameha times ten!

" Goku instantly unleashes his massive red energy beam and Damonus is able to move fast enough to block it. As the burning devil struggles to bat the energy blast away he narrows his eyes and says,"

It does not matter who tries to stop me, every one of you will fail! My strength has transcended beyond any mortal, you cannot, you WILL not defeat me!

" Ben at once dashes at Damonus with the Divine Mugen Nova pulsing with divine power as he says,"

Maybe one on one you truly can't be beat Damonus, but you're not fighting me, Goku or any other one fighter, your fighting every hero in history! And that means, you're done! Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash! "

With this Ben instantly unleashes his ultimate combo barrage and slashes at Damonus again and again! As he hits Damonus the second in command of the Zannacross Empire snarls with fury and says,

" Ben Auro, you will fail your duty! No matter what, you will never win!

"Ben prepares to unleash the final part of his combo before he grins and says,

" Damonus, in case you have not realized, I don't care what you OR your master says! Just die all ready!"

Ben then slashes Damonus right across his entire gigantic body and hurts Damonus enough to make Goku's blast go through as well, causing a explosion that rocks the entire area! Goku at last notices Ben and says

," Nice move! Hey, are you my grandson from the future?"

The Supreme Kai flies over to Goku and sighs before saying,

" Um Goku, please try to pay attention. Ben Auro is the one chosen by us celestial beings and Cosmos to save the universe. Him looking like a Super Saiyan is just a byproduct of the power he gains from the Divine Mugen Nova."

Goku grins and says,"

Oh hey Supreme Kai, your still alive? That's neat! You might want to step back though; this kind of opponent can crush you just by flexing his power."

As The Kai looks dejected Ben flies over and says,

" You guys are great, I wonder if you Super Saiyans were biased after Seyia?"

Vegeta laughs and says," More like such a hero was molded off of us, the one true supreme warrior race! Still, at least you fight hard enough to be worthy to have are characteristics

." Goku chuckles and says," If Vegeta is all ready giving you some credit you know that's good. But, you do seem strong Ben Auro; I would not mind finding how good a fighter you truly are after this mess is taken care of.

" Ben grins and says," Sounds fun, as soon as these guys shut up for good that is. Well, that blow did hit him real hard, maybe he, oh? Er, maybe not, move!"

Everyone sees a flash of light before moving out to just barley be consumed with demonic energy that is irrupting all over the area! At once a furious raging Damonus emerges from the smoke, with a large gash over his chest and face, and his left side blown away! However his eyes glow red before all of his damage is repaired instantly! Damonus is nearly feral with hate as he says,"

All of you mortals, every last one of you, are just infuriating scum! Your flawed, pointless hopes have twisted the very core of existence! But no matter how strong it is, it shawl be purged, down to the end!"

Ben remains attentive as he sees Damonus form more weapons before saying,"

No, you and your precious master will never purge this Damonus, this is the truest nature of life itself!

" As he and the others all charge at Damonus the furious enemy explodes with fury before he says,

" Not anymore, the very flawed essence is about to be rewritten! And you, and very last thing you fight for WILL DIE! You have ran from the truth long enough, let the absolute will of all crush every last one of you!

Purgatory Regnim Dai !

" Damonus then has the entire area around the battle zone become a pure hellish landscape as blazing skull shaped scythes blast out all over his body to bind every last hero around him! Ben, Goku, Lacus, Vegeta Ezan and the others are able to repel the first wave of this attack, but Damonus just keeps having more and more blast out till he binds everyone! Painful moaning sounds are heard as Lacus is one of many feeling herself being barraged with painful energy all around her before she says,"

This sadness, this hate, its nearly overwhelming, it, hurts so much, AHH!"

Ben sees Lacus screaming in pain and feels barraged with attacks from every direction himself before he then says,"

Damn it Damonus, your magic is not going to break us!

" Damonus laughs madly before he says,

" Oh of course I won't, it will be the will of all of the souls who seek the new paradise that will! Yes, the entire weight of all throughout history who have suffered because of this crooked existence will break down all of your foolish resolve! Yes, you truly think you can save this universe with your naïve nonsense Ben Auro?

You think your actions will truly save anyone, that winning this war will change a thing? Bah, your actions have changed nothing, nothing any of you hero's have done has changed things beyond your narrow vision! You arrogent beings have been allowed to prove your worth for long enough as it is. You have failed, and now its time to suffer the consequences! "

Shinryudramon struggles to break out as he says,"

You think we are going to care what you think you big ugly freak? "

Goku nods and says," That's right, it does not matter what you say, this can't be allowed to go on! We fight for the future, it's up to the others to make the, AHHH!

" Damonus unleashes another surge of power to silence everyone before he says,"

SLIENCE! I have heard you mortals haughtily delude yourselfers of your future since the dawn of civilization! From the very start you mortals know nothing till your superiors have guided you to evolve! On your own your nothing but animals guided by primitive instinct, nothing more than the beasts you command. It is Cosmos and Zannacross who created, and shaped existence to this point.

Since Cosmos was weakened by the foolish emotions of you mortals, Zannacross has proven he is the one who truly is superior to all, who is best to rule over all! "

Ben snickers and says,"

Who is the tool again Damonus? You think you're so strong, but despite all the time you have been around you just have been a blind servant to Zannacross! Your so unwilling to trust yourself that, AHH!

" Damonus instant slams his head down on Ben's body and then grab's him before saying,

" You stupid human, I won't even let your arrogant words rattle me. I have gladly spent nearly my entire existence being the will of god, because I know that was the best thing for both myself and for the order of existence! Chaos Zannacross Necron knows what is best more than any other being, especially a pile of filth that has only existed for a moment in this reality! You humans have always been too sure of yourselves, like ungrateful children that merely think they are better. Yes, time and again, no matter what you learn, no matter how much sin you cause or how wise you think you are, one way or another the darkness of your primal sin concurs all!

That is how it always is, after all, why else has the darkness have so much strength that my master was revived in only a few years of serious efforts? If we are wrong, if we don't belong, then why do so many still worship Zannacross and us masters of evil? It's because they realize we are the truth, and that they want the true end to suffering, not your kind's worthless delusions! After all, do you even know what you're doing beyond pitifully struggling to survive?"

Ben 's eyes look conflicted as he says," Even if I don't have a page by page master plan like Zannacross does I do know I want to do, where I want things to go!

"Damonus shocks Ben harder and the flames from the supreme fiend engulf Ben! "

Hahahah, you're just projecting your worthless hopes, and such things have stalled the inevitable for the last time! Yes, in the end your kind has changed nothing but prolonged the unavoidable judgment. But at last, the judgment time is now! There is nothing left for you to do but die! So, good by Ben, RAH! Now what!

" Damonus was about to try and blast Ben down to atoms , only for a barrage of energy blasts to hit him in the face! He then sees more hero's are joining the battle as the original Superman Kal-L is charging right for Damonus before saying,"

Sorry, but we still don't feel like dying yet demon! You're going down!

"The Kryptoian super hero tackles his target hard enough to make him wince before Damonus glares at this new interference and says

," It does not matter what you inferior heretics think, you will die!"

He is about to try and impale KaI-L before he is blasted by many more, including a massive red energy blast by the mutant leader of the X men Cyclops, A beam of light unleashed by a sword belonging to a heroic swordsmen with the title of the Rave Master Haru Glory,

A large Unibeam attack form the armored hero Iron Man, a massive blast of magical charged fire from Natsu Dragneel a member of a guide of magical warriors called Fairy Tail, a massive beam of holy light from the Sailor Scout of the moon of earth Sailor Moon, a energy blast form the exorcist warrior Allen Walker,

Starbolts from the Korriand'r hero Starfire, a energy sword wave attack from the heroic half demon InuYaha and many more attacks before Iron Man then says,"

Well, if you don't care what we think, I guess we don't care what you think either right? Don't give him an inch guys!"

With that good guys bombard Damonus all over before the evildoer roars out with fury and says,"

Annoying pests, no matter how many of you swarm around I promise I will, RAH!

"Damonus then finds himself being bothered even more as he finds the large green being of rage the Incredible Hulk land right down on his opponent's face and says,"

Hulk tired of furry freak talking! HULK SMASH!"

With this the Hulk smashes his arms down on the massive demon, as the member of the Fantastic Four the Thing, the armored warrior Karas, the mech Xenogears piloted by Fei Fong Wong, and many others punch Damonus all over!

Damonus gets more than an itch from this barrage of attacks before he narrows his eyes and says,"

All of you, the entire collection of the mortal race stupidly and arrogance thinks clustering together can change anything? HAhaha, you're wrong, dead wrong! Your all fighting merely because you can't expect how worthless your entire life, your kinds entire struggles have been! "

Ben chuckles and says,'

Damonus, you really don't get it do you, you really can't expect what we are then you don't understand anything! All of us, our at least most of us around here are not fighting just to survive, we are fighting for what is right, for what is for the greater good, for what is right!"

Damonus snarls and says,"

You truly are beyond reason Ben Auro! Your so called greater good is merely more annoying fantasy. None of you are willing what is needed to truly revolutionize and evolve existence!"

Ben struggles to break out of Damonus 's grip before Damonus finds his grip loosening and for the welder of the Divine Mugen Nova to say,

" No, no matter what there are something's that are just not right! Destroying everything just to have your way is wrong, believing that only one opinion matters is wrong! All of us here, despite where or when we exist all at least know that! Your wrong Damonus, and so is Zannacross! No matter what you won't win!"

Damonus gets psychotic enraged as he then says," What is right and what is wrong is determined by the superior beings you trash! The ultimate truth is the strong erase the weak, and now you will be erased Ben Auro!

Nex Ultima Slather!

" Damonus then has his hands glow red, before portals open up all around Ben and gigantic swords form out of nowhere to impale Ben all over, and then unleashes massive explosions! Lacus is horrified as she struggles to get up and say,"

No, Ben no!" Damonus laughs madly as he jumps up high in the air, ready to blast away all of the others around him before he says,"

Yes, die, DIE humans! Your kind has always been beneath us demons and angels, always being nothing but pawns to be played, without are guidance and power you can do nothing but suffer and die! To think you could ever make paradise on your own is such a worthless joke, now every last one of you will see what the joke is as your final hope crumbles in to dust! Prepare for the , GRAH!"

Damonus 's rant is chopped off as a pair of golden energy blades dive right down the gigantic monster of a man's throat! As Damonus chocks on this he hears a pained chuckle before a voice he was not expecting to hear says,"

Oh knock it off and make sure you put your money where your mouth is Damonus!

" Damonus then sees the smoke clear before he is mortified to see that Ben in fact survived the attack! While the swords had hit him Ben was able to raise his defenses strong enough so that the swords were not able to penetrate his skin, and despite taking damage from the explosion Ben is still having his energy blaze at full power! Damonus staggers back as he says,"

What, impossible? You should be dead! Why, how can a mere cockroach like you endure that magnitude of power? For all of your enhancements, you're still just a mere h, GUH!

" Ben instantly punch's Damonus in the throat hard enough to knock his opponent back before looking deadly serious and says,"

I thought it would be clear to someone who is as enlightened as you, that I am not just any human Damonus! I am the one who is going to save the universe, and I am not dying to the likes of you! Once and for all, time you see just how strong a human's sprit, and the resolve of a hero is! No matter what, I won't give up on the future! After all, the future is made by those that don't give up on it! And my dreams, no amount of pain, no amount of time, will ever make me give up on my friends, and existence itself! And now, I had enough of you Damonus! Time to finish this, once and for all!"

Divine Million Slash! "

Ben then has a near endless storm of golden energy blades raise right out of the area, and destroy the demon lords spell, freeing all of his friends from the grasp of the devil and cutting Damonus all over! The massive devil gets even more berserk as he says,

" Damn you, you never had that move before, how do you keep evolving? Your nothing but a bug, this irrational power boost that you hero's have, have foiled the darkness again and again! But it won't this time, no, the ultimate power of the darkness will purge every last fragment of your energy!

" Damonus unleashes another barrage of spikes at Ben, but the Enji Knight slashes them all to pieces and blocks the incoming sword slash before he says,"

What can I say Damonus? Maybe this crazy unstable dimension we are in as made me able to surpass the limits I had, or maybe you being so close to ending everything is making me try even harder, but either way don't think you have me figured out!"

With this Ben kicks the massive blade up before slashing it in half! Damonus snarls and unleashes another outburst of dark fire but Lacus once more gets in front of her boy friend and casts a powerful golden barrier to protect the both of them! As Lacus hangs tight against his dark onslaught she looks at Ben lovely and says,"

That's right, what you don't understand is that we don't have such low limits Damonus!

We may succumb to weakness and sin time and again but we strive forward through each mistake, through each tragedy! And that's because we don't want everything to end! Despite the pain, we want a better future! It can't always be like this, but it's how it should be! Ben always being there for me in my stupidly, made me see it's not over unless we expect it's over!"

Ben nods and says,

" That's right, with what I seen from Ezan, Max, Lacus and so many others proves, that its only over when we give up! Despite all of the people who felt misery because of the world, there are so many people who still have hope! They don't want everything to end, and we won't let them down, no matter what it takes!"

Damonus is literally erupting with hateful dark energy as he says,"

Damn vermin, it does not matter what you think or feel, your master has rejected your existence, and thus that is how it will be! DIE!"

Damonus goes to impale Lacus with his tail, only for Ben to block the slash, before Lacus then lashes out with her energy ribbon and slashes the tail in half before she says,"

Despite what you think Damonus, the word of Damonus is not absolute! We believe that we can make our own destiny, and we will prove it once and for all!"

Damonus extends his wings and begins to glow before he says,

" You have proved nothing. Your faith is so badly misguided. It's this very insolence that will cause everything to unravel in to endless chaos! That is why,"

Before he can finish Doug and many more heroes' bombard him from all over as Doug jabs him in the eye and says,"

Oh shut the hell up, we don't care what you or any god thinks, this is what we want and we are not giving up no matter what

! "With this Damonus is bombarded even harder, and Ezan, and a bunch of others are able to slash his lower right arm off before he snarls and says,"

Damn you, all of you, ill destroy all of you! There is no future for you, it is impossible for you maggots to create any true future!"

With this a giant robot named Arc Gurren-Lugann as its pilot Simon then says,"

In that case we will just create our own future, and blow through anyone that stands in are way! So, get lost , Giga Core Drill Crush!"

With this the massive mech smashes its drill right for the demon lord! Damonus is able to block with his right wing, but the attack from Arc Gurren-Lugann cracks a hole right through his wing, and also leaves him open to get bombarded by countless other attacks! Damonus has had enough at this point and says,"

No, You can never destroy me! It is you all who shawl die, for your time is OVER! The resolution of the old era is nothing, I will see to it that not a trace of your kind remains! "

Damonus then extends his hands and forms a massive red and black energy bomb that becomes the size of a sun instantly, and continues to grow larger by the second! Damonus cackles madly and says,

" Yes, it is my duty, my purpose to eradicate all who stand in the way of my emperor! No mortal can stop me; it is your destiny to fall in to oblivion! SO, let the judgment of darkness crush all of you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!

DIE, Ultimate Eradication Matrix!"

The demon lord then has his attack have the symbol of Zannacross appear on it before he hurl's it right at Ben! Even as the size of this attack is enough to cover Ben's area of sight he just calmly takes a deep breath and says,

" Even if that's your duty Damonus, my duty is to stop you so time to settle with destiny is superior! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

Ben once more unleashes his ultimate energy blast and by his side Lacus also extends her angel wings and has the Imperia Golden Crystal shine with all the energy she can gather before she says,"

Don't worry Ben, we are all with you to make sure you win! Radiant Judgment Flare!"

As the two lovers unleash all of their power Goku grins and powers up before he says,"

That's right, I want to find this guy, and I am not letting you end things before that can happen you jerk! Kamahama times ten! "

Vegeta merely snickers and says

," Maybe now, you and your silly god will realize how strong the prides of warriors truly are! Final, SHINE!

" Vegeta then unleashes all of his power just as his Gohan fires off a full powered Kamaha, Piccolo fires off his Special Beam Cannon, Tien unleashes his Tri Beam, and Ubb, Gotenks and the others all give it off everything as well! That's not all though, at the same time, Yusuke, Allen, Natsu, Haru, and even a barley recovered pair of Ichigo and Naruto fire off their attacks as well, while all of Ben 's friends and allies, and all of the other hero's in the area do what they can to!

As Ben his friends and the Z warriors with a few others focus on combating the energy blast the rest of the hero's bombard Damonus with everything they got and as Damonus sees his attack slowly being pushed back he unleashes all the energy he has before he says,"

DAMN YOU INFERIOR BEINGS! All of you, swarming around like the bugs you are! You never stop swarming, defiant to the bitter end with your utter stubbornness to expect your worthlessness!

"Ben grins as he says,"

Well you can only blame yourself and Zannacross for opening the floodgates Damonus. You thought the combined wrath of every bad guy there is would be enough? You're dead wrong, and it's too late to realize you drowned yourself demon! Yes, it's another case of quality over quantity, no matter how many scum there is that want to destroy everything ,no matter how many of you join up and think your right, we will NEVER give in to you! After all, that's are job as heroes! So once and for all, embrace how strong are will to live is, AND DIE!"

With this Ben and many of the others unleashes a united surge of power, that shatters and blasts through Damonus! As the second in command is consumed with a massive beam of light he roars in pain as he starts to see his body erode he desperately tries to gather more power to no avail before he roars in rage and says,"

No, NO! I can't fail, not now, on the verge of my ultimate triumph! Why, why is this irrational nonsense so powerful? From the start of time, to this very moment your desires are utter garbage so why can't it just be erased! Hahah, it's impossible for you scum to win, I cannot be killed, not as long as I am part of the emperor's paradise! All of this is useless; Master Chaos Zannacross Necron will give you all what you deserve, once and for all!

My emperor, do it now! ERASE THEM ALL NOW! Ha, il, Zanna, GUOOOOO!

" With this Damonus is blasted in to the wall of energy beneath him, before at last everyone hears Darth Damonus unleash one more furious feral howl before every part of the final demon lord is destroyed ! As the light fades and Ben sees that Damonus is truly dead he wipes some sweat off his head and chuckles as he says,"

Tsc, I just realized it's kind of ironic that I made him see how important it was for us to live, just as he died. Oh well, I think he got the message."

Lacus nods and says,

" Great job Ben, at last, we beat every last one of Zannacross 's followers."

Ezan walks up and says," Sadly I doubt it's much to brag about, it won't be long for him to come back like all of the others.

" Goku grins and says,"

No sweat, if he does show up we will just destroy him again! Huh?" Everyone feels another tremor before bolts of light rain down around the area, and Ben sees random areas of the battle zone be erased all together! Piccolo looks tensely to his former enemy before he says,"

Goku, if we don't hurry there won't be time for a rematch, everything there is will be gone! The Dragon Balls are inert, all aspects of space and time are being shredded Goku! There is nothing that can stop this if we don't stop him soon!"

Goku sighs and says," All right, I get it! All right, to challenge the ultimate being, after all of this time I can have the true ultimate battle.

" Ben sees that through Damonus 's demises a slight crack in the vortex of energy and grasps the Divine Mugen Nova tightly before saying," That's right. After all of these battles, after everything we have gone through, at last, the final battle to settle everything is here." Lacus grasps Ben's hand fondly and says,"

Ben, don't worry about me, or anything else. I know you can do this, and I'll be by your side till the end, to insure that we can end this how we want. I promise.

" Ben nods and says," Lacus, just stay close to me, no matter what, I'll make sure that promise holds true!"

They kiss passionately before Cloud looks around and says," Everyone better be ready, Zannacross was all ready the most powerful being there could be, and he is ever stronger now. "Gabriel looks up and says," It is not impossible to win, but we will have to insure we fight without a single error. Otherwise, all will be lost."

Master Myers nods and says,

" Well, then it's time for us to fulfill are duty. Enji Knights, and all the others who fight alongside with us, let us bring light and salvation to the entire universe!

"With this before they can move out another side voice then says," How sad, you still don't realize it's hopeless? Then let us crush the hope out of you!"

With this none other than Frezia along with another wave of villains descend in front of the hero's before Goku rolls his eyes and says,"

Seriously Freiza, still think you can beat me? I don't have time to waste on you again!"

Freiza wags his tail and crosses his arms before he says," That's too bad, because I have all the time in the world you dirty Saiyan monkey! From the start have I not showed you how there is more to victory then brute strength? Shatter me as many times as you like, in this new existence I will just come back again and again! And all I and the others have to do is get in your way till your time is up!"

Vegeta clutch's his fist and says," Bah, even after all of this time you have no idea what the value of honor is you scum! "

With this none other than Vegeta 's own partner the bald mustache equipped Saiyan Nappa gets in front of Freiza and says,

" Oh come come on Vegeta, you use to remember what mattered most is winning to till Kakarot and the rest of the earthlings fried your brain!

"Goku 's own brother Raditz then lands besides Nappa before saying,"

That's right, you fools are on the losing side, and now we are going to win it all!"

With this Radtiz and Nappa both prepare to charge the hero's, till all of a sudden the pair wince, and fall to pieces! A moment later a new Super Saiyan lands in front of them and he is welding a sword and has a blue jacket on. He is none other than Vegeta 's son Trunks, albeit from a different timeline!

Trunks just turns around to look at his father as he causally extends his free hand behind him to blow the chunks of Nappa and Raditz away while also blowing a hole in Freiza before saying,

" Father, Goku, everyone, there is no time! You have to confront Zannacross, leave these slime to us!"

Vegeta raises an eyebrow as he says,"

What, Trunks, I mean, other Trunks, you're here to?"

Trunks just gets in to a fighting stance as he says," Long story short, every time line is being drawn in to this twisted existence that the god of darkness is creating! Soon everything that he does not like will cease to exist! So, stop wasting time and get going!"

With this Vegeta nods and says," All right, let's do this Kakarot!"

Goku nods and says," Guess the stakes are as high as they can get, I wanted to see if I can take him on solo but, I guess I can't waste time on this.' With this Captain America Iron Man and more get in front of Ben before Captain America raises his shield and says," That's right, we are down to the wire here! Move it soldier, we will cover you no matter what! No matter what it takes, we have to drawl the line here everyone!"

Luke Skywalker then activates his Lightsaber and nods to Ben before he says," Just focus on what you must do, do everything you can, and may the force be with you.

Ben sees how serious he Captain American and the others are and nods," That's for sure, every second counts, so let's go!"

The armored villein Onslaught then clutch's his fist as others like Omega Shenron and the rest of the Shadow Dragons, Sith lords like Darth Nihilus and Darth Bane, Darkside and more land around him and says," Its to late, the dream is dead! DESTROY THEM!"

Before he can attack the Arc Gurren Lugan tackles him out of the way and with this the group dives right for their final destination as Trunks Gohan from the other timeline, and one half of the hero's in the area stay behind to insure they are not blocked. Lacus sees the others combat the endless forces of evil before grimacing and saying,"

I hope they will be all right." Ezan shrugs and says,"

They are doing what they must Lacus, and so will we. In the end anything they do will be for naught if we fail. We have to be willing to do whatever it takes to finish this mission!"

Ben chuckles and says," Well, let's just hope you don't have to blow yourself up to win Ezan, we can only get lucky so many times."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow and says," Wait, he blew himself up and won? Damn it, how come it works for an armature and not me! I am,

" Before the prince of all Saiyan's can rant any further another surge of power rocks the area before Doug then says," Chill out dude, if you slip up for a moment your toast

." Vegeta senses the power waiting in front of him before he grumbles and says,

" Just this once ill allow you to say that boy, because you're right. This power, it truly feels like everything."

Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

I hope, we are not too late. Is it, no, it's not, it can't be! No matter how bad it is, Zannacross is not going to win! Chaos Zannacross Necron, I don't care how much power you have now, or how much of the fabric of existence itself you can command, that's not going to be enough to defeat us! For the sake of everything that has happened, and for the sake of everything that every will happen, the time has come when I'll show you personally, that even a god, even a so called omnipotent being cannot do whatever he wants! Once and for all, the true value of life, of what is the very meaning of this universe is going to be decided!

So, let's get this final battle under way!" With this Ben and all the hero's alongside him climb up the summit of creation to confront their ultimate enemy, and begin the final battle to decide the fate of the universe! But no matter how fast they can run one thing is clear , they can't run fast enough to get the final battle kicked off before this chapters curtain falls, after all, its fallen all ready!

Yes, this will be where we leave off today, the final battle is one chapter away! Yes, after everything that has happened to get here, after literally fighting through every bad guy in existence and taking down the most powerful servant of Zannacross, Damonus once and for all, all that remains is finding a way to defeat a opponent that is invincible!

Can Ben and all the others find a way to defy logic and defeat the most powerful villain in existence before the entire universe is reformatted in to one of utter supreme darkness? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare even think about being late next time, for the final battle of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! See you there!

Next time, the showdown between Zannacross and the Supreme Being one way or another meets its conclusion, and shortly after the supreme master of darkness is confronted by Ben, Lacus Ezan, Cloud and all of the others and at last, the final battle of Tales of the Cosmic Wars begins! Even with the extra reinforcements such as the original strongest Superman and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta all attacks seem useless in the face of the Emperor of the Zannacross Empire, as the ultimate being takes great pleasure showing just what power a god has! However, with the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal even Zannacross is not able to have his way instantly, and despite all the ways Zannacross tries to rid himself of his opposition Ben refuses to be taken down no matter what! And as the good guys continue to defy Zannacross, the being who desires to control everything retaliates with escalating fury, fury that can cause entire dimensions to shatter! The time has come for Ben to prove if he can truly fulfill his destiny. Can he live up to being a savior, or will everything pay the price? Only one way to find out, and that's to stay tuned to

_**Chapter 197: The Final Battle of the Universe against the Invincible being! The Power that Transcends Divinity!**_ See you there! But, before we leave, time for some major authors notes. First up, yes, every single hero and villain in fiction and beyond is fighting in this battle royal, if you can think of it, he she it or whatever is in it. Now, obviously I could not show the full range of such a battle, and if you expect me to have then let's see you try it and not have it take a book just to have everyone's name lol.

Yes, I know it might seem like pure insanity and amateurish to throw literary everyone in a battle royal but, from the start I aimed to make this story of mine be one to take advantage of being a cross over to its fullest, and making the most out of being able to make a story like this. I suppose it was inspired by all the Super Robot Wars games and there cross overs, only taken to the maximum. Heh, and like those games in a battle of this scale sadly not everyone has equal screen time, but if yoru wondering why so many were not taking part in some of the battles ill just say that they were fighting other villeins as things were going on.

I know people will have wanted various other things to happen but I hope it was a satisfying enough battle royal with enough cameos heh.

Speaking of cameos, just to be clear, yes I asked for permission to have the Game Masters cast to be special guests in this chapter, I just felt it would be fitting to have a tribute to the other game cross over beside mine that is as in-depth as mine and still is on going.

Special thanks to Chad for insuring his cast was more like them, I felt it would be better if they did. Heh, for anyone who does not read Game Masters his cast more or less does act like that, and are full of game references since they exist in a world where games were real yet different. Sorry for anyone that wished they did more or the cameo was longer but firstly, it can be tricky to figure out the best way to give a proper cameo since Chad and Blue have, unique powers that are not quite biased on power as much as my story is. Also, just to make it clear, this cameo has no effect on his story and Kevin likely has not died here, this is all just a bonus. Also, I added just a small extra part Chad, so you would still have a bit of a surprise haha.

Ah yes and for Damonus, yes, in my story he is originally the Cid from Final Fantasy one, I figured, might as well give that Cid a big role, alone with something different from Dissida.

Also, randomly, for those that are not that aware of the DC comics dimensions KaI-L is indeed different from the mainstream Superman, he is suppose to be the one from the earliest years, AKA the sliver age, AKA the broken one lol. All right then, lastly, if you're confused about just what the relationship between Zannacross, Cosmos, and the Supreme Being is, don't worry hopefully the relationship of this Holy Trinity it will be clear by the end of this.

Well, that's all for now. Sigh, thanks for the reviews I got, still, wish there was just a bit more considering where we are but, sorry for not making the chapters exciting enough to review, hopefully that will change for this final battle (

. Yes, and once more, for those that have been, behind, now more than ever, I would really, really be grateful if you leave a multi review . After all everyone, the time has come, the final battle , the final part of Tales of the Cosmic Wars is at hand.

Hope everyone enjoys it, I am going to push myself to make a ultimate final battle beyond even the scope of Gurren-Lagann and Dragon Ball Z. Well, we will see soon enough to see if I can do that or crash on my face. Till then, till next time. Oh yes, and of course, Horary for the War of Terror getting somewhere at last, lol. All right, that's all folks! (Jumps in to a warp pipe. )


	88. C 197:The Final Battle For The Universe!

_**Chapter 197: The Final Battle for the Universe Begins! Shaping the Future Against the Omnipotent Devil's Power! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the conflict that has raged since the dawn of time seems to be finally ending to its ultimate conclusion but as things are heading it's a ending that only one person truly wants! Zannacross has damaged the universe so badly that the Supreme Being has shown himself, and has forced Zannacross to see that the one above all lives up to his reputation as even with all the power the god of darkness has, he can't erase this obstacle! And good thing to because if he does then it means game over for everything else!

Ben and the others desperately dashed to get this final battle started, but the emperor of all evil's most powerful and loyal servant Damonus reminded everyone he was still around by showing off just how powerful Zannacross has become, by not only summoning all the bad guys they just defeated and all of the ranks of hell, but every single follower of evil in the history of existence!

With the hopes of the forces of light looking like they were going to be crushed by sheer numbers, Lacus's wish to win and survive combined the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal with the power of the Supreme Being before her and the others were shocked to see that they had reinforcements, in the shape of every hero in existence! Yes, from the smallest critter to machines nearly the size of planets everyone who ever has fought for justice has been summoned to help Ben and the others break though this mob of evil! And so with that, the ultimate battle royal between all of good and evil exploded in to friction!

No matter who or what came in Ben's way, with the help of countless others Ben was able to make it to Axis of Time, before Darth Damonus intercepted him! The one with the task of saving the universe had no time to waste, but the most powerful of the demon lords forced him to make time, as he showed just how much power Zannacross had rewarded him for his long loyalty and transformed in to a massive demonic vessel of destruction! Even with the arrival of Goku and the Z Warriors Damonus seemed to take everything the good guys threw at him and unleashed hellish retaliation! But no matter what attack Damonus used, Ben refused to fail and with the help of his allies and friends, was able to unleash a surge of power that was too much even for the arch demon of hate, and at last the most devout follower of the god of darkness has been destroyed!

With Damonus gone, all of Zannacross's minions have been destroyed, er, once at least. And so, the time has come, for the ultimate showdown between good and evil, light and darkness and mortals and gods to begin! With Zannacross all ready having badly beaten everyone before, and with the amount of power he now has, are the new powers and reinforcements that Ben, Lacus and the others have enough to even the odds? They better be, because if they fail, life as they know it will cease to be and Zannacross will command the entire universe and everything that's left as its total merciless master! And so that means the final moment of truth has come.

After everything Ben has gone through, after every battle he has won, after every joy and sorrow he has experienced since he came to join the Enji Knights to try and be a hero it all comes down to this. Can Ben and all of his friends defy fate by overcoming the ultimate embodiment of darkness even as Zannacross seems to have absolute power? Only one way to find out, so let the ultimate final battle of this cosmic war commence! Everyone's roles are clear, all that's left is for the final fantasy to begin. Hang on to your seats everyone, because for all of the insanity of the preceding battles, this climax will surpass them all in what the term epic is!

And now without further delay, ultimate final battle set, execute!

* * *

And so we begin this chapter by turning back to the battle that was raging on last chapter, none other than the clash between Chaos Zannacross Necron and the only being that might be able to clam to be above him in the chain of divine hierarchy, The Supreme Being itself! Since we last left this battle after the Supreme Being helped Lacus grant her wish and even the playing field against the forces of darkness, Zannacross has been launching an unending assault to try and break one of the final obstacles in the way of absolute victory, but even as the god of all darkness is having his rage grow with every failed attack the golden being in front of him seems to not be phased by anything thrown at him, and for good reason since no matter what kind of attack Zannacross unleashes it one way or another fails to put any harm to the divine being! At the moment Zannacross sees " God" simply phase through his last energy blast before having a golden energy orb appear behind Zannacross in a nanosecond, and unleashing a massive explosion!

Zannacross emerges from the smoke with his right arm destroyed but he just grins madly as his body reforms instantly and he says,"

Such power, your title might be genuine after all so called one above all. However, as par the norm in evolution while you may have started off as the most natural fit for the supreme master of all existence, it will soon become quite clear, that your time has come and gone! So if you would please just step aside naturally like all the other losers, things will go a lot smother for everyone. Hell's Gauntlet!"

With that Zannacross has his left hand transform in to the shape of a machine gun before he unleashes a barrage of red energy blasts at his opponent, before also closing in to try and slash at the golden figure before the Supreme Being responds by having a massive pillar of light erupt right underneath the ultimate evil being! However, as it hits Zannacross his image shatters, before he reappears behind the Supreme Being and has his sword crash down!

The Presence of all existence has a golden rod of holy energy form to repel the Emperor of evil's sword and the impact not only shakes the entire area, but what is left of the universe!

The supreme Being sees Zannacross 's cruel psychotic face grown madder and madder and as Zannacross gives off a mad cackle the Supreme Being sighs and says,

" The term when you look in to the abyss, the abyss also looks in to you could not apply more soundly here. I suppose there was no real way for I to foresee that your creation would lead to such cataclysmic results Zannacross but now I clearly see the flaw at trying to split the entirety of one essence and power in to a single being. The time has come for me to eliminate my own personal abyss."

Zannacross is then bombarded with rays of light, but Zannacross merely has his own energy flare up and have the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal surge with power before that light gets absorbed and a sadistic Zannacross grins before saying,

" If only time could be rewound all of the errors could not fixed could it not? Well, that is what I will soon do, an absolute reboot of existence to start anew! Even your power can not truly stop me now; I have become too much a part of existence for you to destroy me!"

The Supreme being responds with,

" That may be true Zannacross, but I don't have to destroy you. No, insuring you and your perverted ambitions are silenced forever will have the same effect. "

Zannacross gets furious as he then has dark chains burst out of his very body to pierce the Supreme Being's body before he says,"

You think you can still mock me? You know more than any other just what I truly am, and know I will NEVER be destroyed as long as your precious universe remains how it is! As long as there is desire, pain, sorrow and hate, I will never die.

And yet to make an existence where I could not exists, you would have to help my aims would you not? I am pure will my 'friend" I am the core of which all desire seeps out from, I am the entity that drives every movement in history forward, no matter what is crushed in the process! My victory is undeniable because it is the natural resolve of evolution! All civilizations in history are forged through the broken corpses of the failed drivel.

The only difference this time, is that I am expanding this principle to its ultimate capacity! Yes, not one trace of failure will be left, not one cell of inferior trash will be allowed to exist! Everything, in this entire universe, everything there is will be under my absolute command! For the desire of all living beings share the truth in their heart, and that absolute darkness in their heart, there true desire beyond the fantasies of the light is to have their desires granted! And so the ultimate desire of the universe itself will now be, RAHH!"

With this an explosion of multi colored energy blasts out of the Supreme Being and consumes him, before the entire area of space beings to swirl like it's caught in a cosmic tornado!

The entity with the role of the master of all then has his golden face narrow its eyes before he says,

' Your final solution to the universe's problems is no solution at all, it's simply ending everything. Not everyone merely wants there problems to cease to be. Some want to have a united experience with others, regardless of the pain. Because for them, that is what makes life rewarding. No matter if you can expect this or not Zannacross, I cannot expect your solution is the superior one, nor can I allow your plans to continue. This is the end. I will make this entire area of space in to a dimensional regional shift, and send every fragment of your existence in to a different isolated realm.

"Zannacross then sees his body begin to bend and become transparent before he roars with rage and says,"

No, I won't ever be denied again! "

Zannacross then goes to grasp the Supreme Being 's hand's directly as his energy surges against his opponent! As the two contenders for the title of the one true god have their bodies collide the entire area around them becomes even more unstable before Zannacross sneers viciously and says,

" Don't think I will allow you to sweep me away! Ill cause the entire universe to be torn apart with me!

" The Supreme Being then tries to keep the darkness from spreading before he says,"

Such selfish desires, and you're the one who mocks those who can't see the greater good? Zannacross, neither you nor any other being can prevail when you're driven only to meet your own ends. All your efforts will do is rending the fabric of reality itself in to fragments! Any being that is not complete can never create paradise!

"Zannacross laughs viciously as he says,"

Your right , in one sense I am not a complete being, because I am one without weakness, one without such worthless illusions that corrupted and weakened you Cosmos and all the others fools in existence! Heh, if this action I take will bring forth the end of everything then let it come to pass; I will simply rebuild existence from scratch, a task easy for one who commands everything! What is wrong Supreme Being, are you afraid that this power struggle will break your precious inferior existence beyond repair? It would seem, in the end even you are weighed down by your corrupt creations! Such a pity since in a battle like this every lag in consciousness can cost, and WILL cost you everything! Now, let the true ultimate will in all of existence be settled once and for all!

Zarathustra UNION!"

With this from Zannacross 's own forged gem shoots out a red and black spear that pierces Zannacross, before it multiplies in to dozens, hundreds more branches that bind the Supreme Being! Zannacross sees the Supreme Being form a shade of a shocked expression before he has a victorious smirk appear,"

Yes, YES! Even the so called "Great Divine Will" can be subdued by an even greater superior resolve! Between the energy I have absorbed and your thoughts divided by beating me and trying to save your creation my single desire to crush you has won out! And now, let the last piece to the puzzle be solved! "

With this the Supreme Being gets dragged closer and closer to Zannacross before the god of all evil is shocked to see the Supreme Being's face turn in to a younger nobler version of his own! This face looks sad before it says,"

Is this the true answer, the true conclusion to life? If this is what I am perceived as, if this is what you think the path of existence has lead up to Chaos Zannacross Necron, then let the conclusion of the struggle between bounds, life and death, light and darkness, be realized.'

With this a massive flash of light consumes the entire area, and for a second time nearly seems to stop. However, after this moment the entire area flickers like a TV set with its reception going haywire as countless dark energy spears wrap around the essence of the Supreme Being, before all of the area is then absorbed in to the Eternal Kami Muzane Crystal! Zannacross laughs madly as his entire body begins to glow golden and he says,"

Yes, in the end even you could not deny the truth! There is nothing that can stop Chaos Zannacross Necron! Resistance is futile, my will is law, so let my will to see this universe die and be reborn in to my dark paradise! HAHAHAHA!"

With this Zannacross explodes with energy and every single person who still exists can still see this explosion of darkness, Ben and his group included!

* * *

And with that, we now leave the genocidal godly emperor to turn to the groups that are preparing to do whatever it takes to stop him! And so the scene is now are hero's, who have just dashed past the final wall of energy projected by the dark god and now see that they have one final set of stairs of , set like another ominous castle.

Ben sees the hole they jumped in to all ready closing up with layers of dark energy, insuring no one else will be able to come to their aid so easily. Ben then turns to this massive pillar of energy and sees it's like a volcano erupting and is nearly blown away by a massive explosion of power before Lacus sets up a wall of golden energy to protect everyone! Master Myers then winces and says,"

Zannacross, I thought no being could gather any more power; his power level is getting stronger! It's like his magical energy, is around the entire universe!

" James wipes some sweat off his face before he says,"

That's because that could very well be the case Grand Master. For all we know, Zannacross could be in the final phase of becoming one with space and time, and absorbing the entire universe and all that is in it into him.

" Ben grips the Divine Mugen Nova tightly before he says,"

Maybe, and maybe he just noticed we are coming for him and his flexing his muscles to try and scare us. Sorry Zannacross don't think we are going to back down now!

" Doug cracks his neck and takes a deep breath before saying,"

That's right, we just about fought through hell's worst to get here, this is happening no matter what. That's right; no matter what we came here to make sure we win round two."

Aqua puts her arm on Doug's shoulder before saying,

" That's right, we can win this, and we did not come here just to die again

." Ezan nods and says,

" Yes, are ultimate mission as soldiers, are most important task as Enji Knights, failure for this task is not excusable.

"Aeris then grasps her hands around Ezan's and says,"

Once and for all, it's time to see if our prayers can overcome the hatred of the universe. If the light of everyone's hopes can overcome the ultimate darkness, we will find out once and for all."

Lacus winks at Aeris and says,"

Don't worry, there is no way the darkness will win. Despite what Zannacross thinks the ultimate solution to everyone's problems is some silly anti life equation where Zannacross commands everything. Of the many things I learned through all of this time, one of the most important things of all is that no matter what are lives, are dreams and are love are so very precious. We come all of this way to prove to Zannacross just how very wrong he is. This is our last chance to prove we are not just dreaming fools."

Terra nods and looks worried before she says,"

Yes, this will definitely be are final battle. Everyone is protecting the future, we will definitely return home from this."

Squall nods as he drinks an elixir to recover his wounds before he says,"

It's been one long war, but after all of these battles I think it's safe to say it's been a learning experience for everyone. And so it's time to smash that royal pain's thick skull till he learns something out of this to.

"Cloud nods as he looks at Zack, Tifa and the rest of his friends before he looks at Ben and Lacus,"

We may all fight for different reasons, and want different things out of life, but I think that last skirmish proved that despite differences we can unite to fight for what is right. Yes, to protect are honor and dreams, that's what gives us the strength to go on. So it's time to settle this once and for all!"

Zidane chuckles and says,"

No matter what happens to us, I know are memories will live on in others, so I am not afraid. That's right; we simply come too far to lose! If we put everything we all have, I know we can win!"

Tidus chuckles and says," That's right, we got this in the bag, its Ben's destiny to win after all! C'om guys, smile like your scoring a major win shot! I thought I told you to smile when we all need it?"

Bartz chuckles tensely as he says," That's right, we got every good guy and gal that has ever existence on our side, no way we can screw this up right? I mean, if it was just me I know I would have been burnt toast in like seconds but, lucky I am not, I mean, we are not alone. So, whoa!

" Everyone feels another tremor before they are horrified to see all of existence turning hallow for a few seconds! Cecil then sees hears cries of agony and sees dark flames seeping up all around them,"

The supreme Emperor of Darkness, I can feel his anger and hatred bearing down on me, trying to crush all of existence! Make no mistake, we can't falter or stagger for a second. Despite are numbers, Zannacross has the power now to rewrite reality. We must rely on whatever strength remains to prevail!

"Lloyd nods and says,"

Just like Mithos , Zannacross is trying to erase conflict by making everything the same lifeless being, and make the entire universe move how he wants! But even if he has existence since the dawn of time, he does not have the right to make it that way! After everything I gone through, with Emil and all of the missions as an Enji Knight have shown just how complex trying to make an ideal world can be. But, it will only really work if everyone has the right to at least decide for themselves just what they want their live to be!"

Luke nods and says," That's right, no one has the right to deny others how they want to live!"

Sonic smirks and says,"

Some guys like having things just come as they go and some just like having it all mapped out, it's what makes running around on adventures so fun in the first place! No way are we letting this jerk cramp everyone style! "

X nods as he readies his X buster and says,"

No matter how much of a god he thinks he is, all Chaos Zannacross Necron is, is the ultimate extreme maverick. No matter how above one is above others, it does not give them the right to command others! We can only guide the people around us down the right path."

Zero shrugs and says,"

Like I always said, I just fight for the people I believe in. Right now, I know without a doubt, that what Zannacross wants to do is dead wrong!"

Link nods and responds with," Well, then it's our job to make it right is it not Zero? As hero's, we bring justice to the wronged, and stop the forces of evil one way or another. Now, it's time to be hero's one last time. "

Mario repositions his hat and says," That's a sure a Link. People believe in us to make things a right, and now is not the time to slack off in are jobs! So all together, lets a go!"

Firion nods and says,"

Yes, we can't stop here! Trust in a path and move forward! This is it; this is our last dream, the dream of all living things!

" Lighting ,Vaan, Zack , Yuri, Omnimon and Kirby are all about to say something before another surge of energy nearly blows everyone away before a irritated Vegeta rolls his eyes and says,

" Do you jokers really take this long to be motivated to get your fighting spirits up? Are you done yet or will your pep talk be done when everything is destroyed?"

An anxious Goku taps his finger and says," Seriously, I know this is important but if you guys are not done yet I am just going to and fight him now. Man, things really have changed since I was alive."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Sorry guys, your right. In the end, there is nothing more to say anyway. Between are resolve, and Zannacross's will, one way or another it's time to find out which one is superior. All I know, is that ill make sure it's mine who is the stronger one, no matter what! So come on everyone, we have a universe to save! "

Shinryudramon Judgment Mode nods and says,"

You know the drill boss; we have your back to the end! But today is not going to be the end here, no matter what I won't allow it to be that way! All right, let's do this!"

Samus charging up her beam cannon and chuckles grimly,"

Well, this is going to be a show to remember all right."

With everyone realizing how much time they wasted rallying each other they all move out without delay. As Ben bursts up this final passage he sees the pillar of multi colored energy getting larger before he glances once more to Lacus. Lacus merely winks back lovely before Ben grins back and looks straight ahead before in his mind he thinks,

" Lacus, I love you so much. I fought so hard to free the real you from Brad's control, to show you that you can trust me. We have had so little time to enjoy are love, I refuse to let that be all the time we will have together! Lacus, for our future, for everyone's future, I am going to carve our own destiny right here and now!

So let's, uh oh, no more time for inner reflections we are here."

With that Ben and the others finish dashing past a hall way that looks like the final area before the final fight in Star Ocean three, red transparent stairs that lead up to a massive black and white door with a Zannacross symbol in the center surrounded by the symbols of the seven sins. Ben Ezan, Lacus and Cloud all look at each other and nod before they prepare to move. However, just as they are about to strike the door the Zannacross symbol glows, and the door splits in half as a surge of golden light blasts out! Ben shields his eyes as he says,

" Even now, he is just taunting us? Damn him, treating this all like a show for his enjoyment, I'll make him pay!"

Lacus puts her arm around Ben's shoulder and the chosen hero turns to see his girlfriend looking tense before she says,"

Ben, he wants us to be angry, to be afraid, to play his game.

"Ben sighs before saying,"

Your right Lacus, I am not about to play to his script any more, I can't afford to. All right let's get this over with."

Ben then leads his small army of hero's past the final door, ready for an attack to great them but, the only thing that greets them is to their shock, music. Yes, everyone hears a full blown orchestra score playing as if there is a chores in the background! Ben looks around to check if any demonic singers are in fact waiting for them, but all Ben sees is a large round chamber, one that's floor is set with white floor titles like old roman constructs albeit with crystal tones.

The walls have various eyes and skulls around them and look like the place where Zidane and the others fought the Necron at the end of their original adventure. As Ben looks around he is shocked to see above him is many massive pillars of energy all being held by statues of various beings, and theses energies are converging in the center of the chamber to form one massive orb of multi colored light that keeps changing shape each second! Ben and the others then look down to see what looks like a star shaped crystal floating beneath the transparent ground before he says,"

What, is this place? Is this, really where Zannacross is?

" Doug gets annoyed as he looks around and says," Oh man, if he leaded us all here just to troll us and keep us away just as he destroys everything that's going to be so lame. I mean, this music almost sounds like it's his fancy way of rick rolling us!

" With this everyone hears a demonic mad laugh as the pillars of energy all explode before that voice says,"

Tsc, worthless humans, tasteless as always and to the end, oblivious to what things truly are. This, my little maggot, is the Cosmic Requiem, my own master piece. Yes, during my long imprisonment in that wretched Trans Dimensional Seal, amidst the vast amount of spare time I had this was the song I crafted for when I would exact my revenge on all who would deny me my rule. And since now is the time where my revenge is almost complete, thus the proper theme music will be played.

Yes, when the Final Cosmic Requiem ends, so will the omni verse!"

With that everyone hears another outburst of evil laughter before the energy in the center bends apart, before everyone is shocked to see Zannacross casually sitting on a red and golden throne in the center of the energy!

Zannacross has seemly assimilated the Supreme Being with no negative after effects as he is now glowing with a gold and black aura and his hands are grasped together before he looks amused and says,"

After all it's not like there is anything left for you pathetic dregs to do but die. I admit though, your all far more stubborn then I expected. Yes, to make it this far, and perform farther than any mortal has ever done in history is something even I admit is truly impressive. I sent the best of the worst to eradicate you, I set up every way to attack and break you both physically and mentally and yet even after every being aligned with evil in all of time and space was thrown your way, it STILL was not enough! I have to hand it to you all, your one very stubborn bunch of cockroaches.

Yes, every last one of you so called heroes has showed me just how dedicated you are to playing your part. And as a reward ill grant your wish, and repay such persistence with the privilege of being erased by none other than the one true god of existence. You better be grateful my little worms, I am in such a good mood I don't mind having to repeat myself, after all this time your deaths will be ones no one will ever forget! EHAHAHAH!"

As Zannacross cackles with sadistic delight and his energy surges around the area like an inferno of darkness! Ben stands his ground and narrows his eyes before he says,"

Maybe I don't share the humor of the ultimate scumbag but I don't see what is so funny Zannacross! You're wrong, we did not come here to be killed by you, and we are here to defeat you no matter what the costs! You have done enough damage, and your mad campaign against all life ends here! It's time we settle this!"

Zannacross just bursts out in to hysterical laughter before he say

," HAHAHA! Oh you're such a good clown boy. Settle? There is nothing to settle chosen one, I all ready made it quite clear just what the difference between all of you and myself is. True, this drama has been dragged out longer then I intended thanks to Cosmos and that so called Supreme Being all being as deluded in their fantasies as all of you. But no matter what anyone does, all of their desperate rewrites can't stop the script that is the destiny of this existence from coming to pass! Yes, in the end the true superior being will take his rightful place, and the damned losers will get what they deserve. Ben Auro, the time has come for you and all your pitiful allies to realize just what the limits of mortal hope and resolve can do!

Cosmos intended you to be the ultimate beacon of what the light can be, and gambled that it would be enough to stop me. But, that wager has failed! Evil has won, darkness shawl soon reign supreme across all space and time and the proper perfect utopia shawl break out of the ashes of this nearly destroyed existence to shape the wheels of life to its proper movement! All that's left, is to punish my enemies for being so self-indulgence on their self worth along with there worthless delusions over there societies self value, and make a example to all so no one will dare to go against the will of the one true god ever again!

"As the face of the Shin Emperor of darkness turns from amusement to pure blood lust Ben gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

I don't care what power you forced in to you Zannacross! It does not matter how strong you are because,"

Before he can finish Zannacross snickers before in a mocking tone retorts with,"

And that's because no matter what power you hold, that power can't defeat the ultimate power of everyone's hopes and dreams! You're going down Zannacross!"

He sees Ben's shocked expression and grins before saying,"

Oh am I sorry, was I suppose to care what you say? No I did not read your mind, you hero's are just so utterly predictable! Tsc, spare me your cliched speeches on why your worthless emotions are anything that can overturn my supreme judgment. I had heard more than enough of such meaningless drivel and no matter how you try and spin it, it's all the same worthless trash."

Doug pounds his fists together and says,"

Got that right you royal nut job and it goes both ways! You're just like all the other dark side loving peons who can't get the message! We are tired of your kind causing us so much drama, and we don't care what you say because in the end we, GUH!"

With this dark energy vines instantly blast out of the ground beneath Doug to bind him and slam him to the ground! Zannacross rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh you will care Enji clown for I won't let your pain end till I make sure every last one of you submit to my wrath! "

Doug is instantly lit ablaze with a massive pillar of fire and only Aqua, Aeris and others combining their power allow Doug to not be brunt to a crisp right there! Zannacross snickers again and says,

" Yes, before this is over you will learn the price for defying me, for denying me what should have been mine long ago! There is not even an ounce of hope for your victory; I am going to kill you all. The Holy Trinity is complete and united once more. With my Eternal Kami Muzane Crystal the essence of Cosmos, and now the essence of the Supreme Being what was once split is once more whole, only now rearranged to its proper, superior position! I am not just the master of all darkness, I am the master of all light, of all space and time as well! To defy me, is to defy the very universe itself! Its time you idiots realize what happens when you fight all of existence and expect to win!

I have had enough of you fools daring to think you know more than me, the being who took part in creating all that there is, the being that has existence since before time flowed! Do you really dare to think you know more about what the mortal soul can accomplish then me when I have existence beyond nearly all of you mortals lifetimes combined! No, you know nothing but your own deluded instincts and dare to assume otherwise because it's the only way you can con your selves in to thinking your worthy to exist!"

Zannacross snaps his fingers and red crystals like large Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystals instantly appear around everyone and show numerous images of beings hurting, killing, and slathering each other! As Ben sees many images flash by, including one of the Nazi Holocaust of World War two, and acts committed by both Brad and Weil and many more before Zannacross chuckles and says,"

Your far more conceited then you clam I am if you think that I am the one who is being selfish. I may have always been the entity of death and the darkness of desire but it was you mortals who defined just what that darkness was with your sin, with the refusal of the majority of your kind's refusal to stop that sin for the sake of your pleasure. Yes, your greed for more and more power beyond your right to have it, your lust to make what pleasures you within your grasp at any cost, your wrath on those that deny you your desires, your sloth to do what is needed for proper evolution, your envy for those that have what you lack, your gluttony to go beyond your limits just to fulfill your illogical impulses, and your pride over being what you are, when its nothing to be proud for!

The seven great sins of mortals have existence since you were created and will forever be chained to you till the end! And that end is now! Don't feel bad, you mortals were created to be this way, for in the start we had no idea how mortal life forms would evolve, or not evolve. After all, you were just accidents anyway. Yes, do you think humans have some special purpose? If you do, then let me make it clear for all of you. YOUR WRONG!

That's right, you, and all the life forms in the universe was created because me and Cosmos were bored and isolated, and thus came to the conclusion that seeing how various lesser versions of our selves could act might be amusing, and thus your existence came to be. Do you not see it now? You're nothing more than creations that won't work as you're supposed to, there is nothing left for you to do but die! Heh, in the end the universe itself knows it's doomed, and is desperate to avoid death. But, there is no escape, good or bad every living soul only has death to greet them in the end. True, the good go to heaven and the bad are punished in hell but the souls that are reborn just repeat the cycle, trying to spin out of turn time and again.

Hahah, the cycle of the living, I long realize you mortals are far to broken to ever truly change. Yes, all life bears death from birth. Life fears death, but lives only to die. It starts with anxiety.

Anxiety becomes fear. Fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to suffering... The only cure for this fear is total destruction!

Be it those like Weil Zabi, Sephiroth, Brad, Ganondorf and more who seek power to desperately try and make themselves immune to this law, those like Kefka and the others who merely enjoy causing suffering before there death comes, and those like Xemnas, Sigma, Kira and all the others who desire to bring the world to a end because they can't tolerate its existence a moment longer all of these various actions have proven one thing, that this existence rejects itself!

Millions, billions have called for me to end this facade that is life! Do you know what the millions of my most recent victim's last thoughts were? They were thoughts of loathing for having wasted their lives, lamenting why they ever existed! And so many people have desired this end, for this world has brought them nothing but disappointment, crushed dreams, and suffering! When so many wish for Armageddon to come to pass, the purpose of life itself is worthless! Tell me my so called heroes; do you really have any plans beyond insuring your own survival? Do you really know what you're doing beyond vain deluded thoughts in your head? No, I know you don't. You wretched vermin have nothing but your worthless dreams that are as far apart from reality as the power between us! Your entire kind has nothing but lies sin and delusion, and that is why, it's time for the final total extermination!"

Ben clenches his fist and says,"

That's not the whole story Zannacross, you know it is! Some of the stuff you said might be true but that's not enough for you to justify wiping us all out!"

Lacus nods and grasps the Imperia Golden Crystal tightly as she says,"

We may have been created by you and Cosmos but that does not mean you have the absolute right to erase us! You may be a divine being but every single being has rights. Cosmos believed that, and that's why she gave us the power needed to insure you don't win! Your grand anti life equation is not as full proof as you think! We may fear death, but we fear missing out on what life can offer even more! Despite all the pain we may have to go through, the joy of love far outweighs any of that! We don't live just to die Zannacross, I know that we live to make the most of our lives as we can, and then pass on what we know to the next generation so they can have even happier lives! This is the true evolution of us as a society can make to slowly make the world a better place, one that is not dictated to us but made by our own free will!"

Zannacross snickers and says,"

I expect no less a comment from Cosmos's favorite pawn my dear. However my silly Ma Peche, it might be quite easy for beings with your power to have that dream, but what about the mass of powerless cogs you say you fight for? Even you all know that not everyone is truly special. The majority of living beings are pathetic conformists dolts, doomed to be nothing but forgettable mundane cogs in the cycle of life. There are so many worthless worms that are nothing but cogs that if are not lucky can spend their lives only seeing their superiors rise above them. Would you deny them a world where they would no longer suffer, where they would truly be equal? You have been clambering about fighting for what is right and just yet if you stop me you will doom the majority of your fellow mortals to continue spinning around in endless despair!

"Ezan points the Nu Epyon at his ultimate enemy and says,

" There will always be those that don't see things are way, we expect that. But even if there are those that will reject us, we won't let them get in are way. Even if not everyone can agree on everything, the reality is that all beings agreeing on everything is the ultimate fantasy. But even if not everyone can agree with everything, as long as we can agree on enough to coexist that will be enough. What you fail to expect Zannacross, is despite all the wars we have still manage to come back from the brink of total destruction. It may be painful but everyone here knows that sometimes pain is a part of life. Even if there are those that can't cope with that, we won't let their frustrations ruin us with them!

"Gabriel then closes his eyes and says,"

Zannacross, even Cosmos has known for a long time that there must always be a balance between life and death, good and evil, joy and sorrow. For without a balance things would collapse in to total chaos, just like what you're planning! You think creating an unequal existence will be paradise? The only one that will enjoy a world of never-ending change where no one has any will but your own! "

Zannacross snickers as his eyes glow red and sparks of red energy begin to crackle around his body before he dryly says,"

But, that is what is best for me, and for everyone Gabriel Celestial!

Free will, Cosmos always said it was the best thing about mortals, but it's clear its nothing but a curse. Beings who are free to think whatever they like only end up wallowing in despair as the drift endlessly in search of what can solve their purpose, a quest that they will never finish. This free will has just leaded life forms to cause random worthless actions, and destroy everything with their senseless free will. You mortals have proven you're not truly qualified to have free will, and that is why I will recreate the universe to one where everything is a part of me, and will obey their purpose without any worthless nonsense such as their foolish ideas or worthless own desires to get in the way!"

Ben gets furious as he then says," So in the end you just want everything to happen as you wish it?

So much for your grand purpose Zannacross! You really are the ultimate psychotic monster, one whose, whoa!"

Zannacross instantly has a energy sword form beneath Ben, and the Enji Knight can barley prevent being impaled before Zannacross snickers and says,

" I don't think I can stomach any more of your heroic quips Ben Auro. Of course I am doing this because I want to, that's what everyone does in the end! The only difference is that I am on a level of existence greater then all of you; I am the absolute emperor of existence! I have given you millions of years to evolve in to something that can surpass your own weakness and even more time has passed when I was sealed away, but nothing ever changes. No matter how you use magic and technology to solve your old problems, your weakness causes new suffering to break out to case even more suffering! No matter what you do, every action you cause just branches out to another sin.

And that's because all willing arises form want, therefore from deficiency, and therefore from misery, no desire makes you mortals content for long it only gratifies you for so long before you seek something else. Yes, no matter how smart or rich a mortal is, they all share this doomed flaw! You try to perfect yourselves through money and power, but no matter what you do you can't escape your fate. Even the machines that seek to replicate life can never reach perfection when they are created by flawed beings! The fact that artificial life tries to gain emotions only when it brings them conflict and despair proves that all you truley seek misery and inanity! And it also proves that no matter what you do, no matter what you learn or say, you can never truly change in any real worth, and this universes will never be able to climb over the wall there own sins have created. But never the less change will come now, ill see to it by controlling and erasing that is preventing perfection once and for all, even if that means everything must be deleted!

All that is needed for paradise, is for such worthless "

Zannacross instantly has dark energy blades form around Ben to try and impale him all over, but Lacus, Cloud, Shinryudramon Ezan and the others all warp around and help Ben protect himself before Lacus says,"

Enough all ready! We may never change in to what your desire us to be, but that does not mean we won't change! People change, slowly but surely. You have not noticed Zannacross, because you refuse to see anyone as your equal, even Cosmos! But expecting, trusting others allows us to learn, and grow. By are friends, by are family, by the ones we love, we are able to get past the pain and strive to work together. Someday, this understanding just might be able to make things better to the point where most of us won't reject the world. "

Zannacross puts his hand on his face and looks exasperated before he then says,

" Let me get this straight. In the end, your ultimate answer that you say will solve everything, is the tired and cliché belief in the power of friendship and love? You dare mock me! You Ben Auro, you wanted to become a hero because you were desperate to escape your worthless life! And as for you my dear Lacus, you were nearly willing to let everything fall to pieces just so you could not feel pain! All of you have no right to call themselves the ones who best understand how to make paradise, you think such a pathetic answer is worth anything? Are you really saying that you will defend this world when you and so many others have such contempt for how things are? You

" Lacus has her golden holy energy surge around her before she extends her angel wings and says,"

Sometimes cliché things are that way for a reason. Maybe you just can't ever see the true strength of such things as love Zannacross, but this answer was not to please you, but to make us understand what we are fighting for. Sometimes it's the simple things that decide everything, and in the end we simply all know that love and faith in are dreams will prevail. I know I made mistakes, but I, and all the others are willing to learn from them because for all the things we don't know we know what is precious!

" Ben grins and says,"

That's right Zannacross, we dream of things we like, and things we want, but they are more than just illusions! We dream, to see how to grasp are future, and make the world we desire a reality! And so now, once and with the courage of the entire wills of everyone who wants to live we will make this wish in to a reality! You don't get what we want at all! I am not defending this world, I resent some of it as well, but me and my friends are fighting for a world that might be painful but still be full of happiness, and it will be are own world that we created ourselves! This Zannacross, is my ultimate dream! It may not be what you think is the perfect world where everything is in synch, it may not even be a perfect world at all but its still the world that we all want to strive for, a fair world worth fighting for, a place where everyone and everything has meaning! "

Zannacross slowly chuckles in a creepy tone before he says,"

Dreams, desires, value, meh, that's all you mortals are, a bunch of clueless dogs endless dreaming of reasons to delude you to think that such lives are worthy. This grand tale of fiction you are weaving is just like all the other fictional stories you mortals create just to escape your own sad little life's, sweet sounding, but absolutely worthless! Mortals dream, a god creates!"

With this the Eternal Kami Muzzune Crystal glows blood red before Zannacross has a face of pure hate form yet again and he says,'

There is only one reality Ben Auro, and that is the one that I desire on my cosmic stage! Like it or not, I am the one who is god, the one who controls everything warriors of light! And now, it is my wish, that all eyesores vanish from my site now and forever!"

With that Zannacross waves his hand and a blinding flash of energy lights up the area! However, Lacus and the Imperil Golden Crystal shine brightly before sparks of power collide around the area! Lacus is focusing but is able to stand her ground before she says,"

No, everything is not yours to command, I refuse to let it be that way! With this power, I won't let you simply blink us or the universe out of existence!"

Zannacross narrows his eyes, obviously angry that his attempt to cause his obstacles to be erased before he extends his hands and says,"

So, the essence of the Supreme Being has still not fully combined with me. I suppose all of time and space, infinity and entirety, does not meld instantly. No matter, it's not like I have to resort to wish you out of existence, I have many other means of crushing this last obstacle in the way of my ultimate triumph.

"Ben gets in to a fighting stance and says," Throw anything you can think of Zannacross, nothing is going to stop me from taking you down once and for all!"

Zannacross furiously smashes his fist down before saying," You want to test my patience, and desire to see just what an ultimate nightmare is Ben Auro? AS YOU WISH!

DIE! Extinction Typhoon!

"Zannacross forms a miniature black hole in his hand and instantly tries to crush everyone to bits. However, Lacus instantly casts another golden energy barrier around everyone that is able to keep everyone from being killed once more. However, Zannacross increases his power and as Lacus is being pulled forward before she struggles and says,

" This horror ends now! No amount of pain is going to keep us down! Ben, now!"

Ben nods and says," That's right, your reign is ending today Zannacross!"

With that Ben instantly unleashes a golden energy sword wave. Lacus opens her barrier just enough to let the energy wave through, and to Zannacross 's shock the power of the Divine Mugen Nova allows Ben to shatter the black hole! As everyone lands on the ground Zannacross has his eyes flicker with blood-lust before he says,"

Think that scares me Enji? Your precious blade can pierce my power, but you still don't have the power to destroy me. No, there is no power in existence that can destroy Chaos Zannacross Necron! "

Ben's allies begin to slowly circle the ultimate villain before Ezan says,"

There is always a way, we will just find that way no matter what."

Master Myers nods and says," Everyone, let us fight as one, and at last bring salvation to our universe! "

With that everyone notices that the music magically playing in the background has reached its end and instantly Zannacross extends his right hand and his preferred massive red and purple Amezu-Jacula sword forms in that hand.

Instantly dark lighting crackles around it before he forms a psychotic death hungry grin and says,"

Yes, come and embrace the salvation you worthless bugs truly deserve!

It would seem that my song is over, so let the final fantasy of damned beings come next! Show me just what your passions and resolve truly are my little piles of garbage, and I promise you it won't be even enough to make me stand up as I slather all of you, with the full ultimate power of the dark side!

" Goku sees the emperor of all evil have his battle helmet materialize around his head once more and powers up to unleashes all of the power his Super Saiyan Four body can produce before he says,"

I don't care if you are a god or not Zannacross, you're going to regret not taking his fight seriously! This is it!"

With this Goku, Vegeta, Ben, Thor Ezan, Shinryudramon and many of the others charge Zannacross from all directions, and the rest of this group awaits carefully for a ideal time to strike knowing that mindlessly attacking in numbers will do more harm then good.

But as the hero's attack Zannacross the dark master does not even have to rise from his throne as he blocks the Divine Mugen Nova with his own blade, and has a dark aura repel all of the other attacks! Zannacross then instantly has spikes burst out of his armored body to stab in to half of the attackers before he chuckles and says,"

Oh, I am afraid this is not a fight Goku; a massacre would be a proper term for this little scene.

"Zannacross instantly has his spikes split open in to mini cannons and tires to vaporize his prey instantly! However Ben responds by having golden energy blades forming around all of his friends and slash away the dark constructs just in time before he glares at Zannacross and says,

" I am tired of you treating my friends like cattle, you won't get away with killing anyone else!"

Zannacross snickers and darkly retorts with,"

Remember that belief Enji, as your bodiless head soon gazes at me slathering your loved ones one after the other!

"Zannacross then points his sword at Ben and unleashes a massive spiraling energy blast at the universe's champion. Ben instantly responds by having his golden blade once more surge with his power,

" Like hell you are, Shin Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben at once has his sword become a massive blade of divine power as he then slashes at the incoming energy blast and is nearly blown away, before he focuses all the strength he has and with two hands brings his sword down and slowly cut through the massive wave of death! As he gets closer to Zannacross his ultimate nemeses clenches his free hand before he says,

' You can never overpower me Ben Auro, I AM power! Your,

" Before he can finish all of a sudden Vegeta smashes him in the face! While Zannacross does not even flinch the proud warrior extends his palm and says,"

You love your words far too much Zannacross, its time you choke on them! Big Bang Attack!"

Vegeta then unleashes a powerful energy blast, but even as he was right in the evil emperor's face Zannacross still moves fast enough to catch the blast in his bare hand and crushes it! A angry Vegeta punch's right through part of the throne to hit Zannacross, only for Zannacross to block the incoming punch, using the part of the torn off chair! Vegeat is shocked to see how little power is using to block his moves and unleashes more combos only for each strike to be as easily and casually deflected! Zannacross looks amused at seeing Vegeta 's shock, and is even more entertained as he promptly elbows Vegeta in his gut so hard that he impales him before laughing madly once more,"

HAH, as if your one to talk you mindless Saiyan. True, I have been a little chatty lately, but I admit it, I am a egotistical person that loves the sound of my own voice at times. But you see, at least I am honest about it sinners!

Your pride is nothing compared to mine, and I shawl crush you with this, oh? Don't make me laugh!"

Zannacross notices attacks coming from him in all directions before he sighs,

" Do you worms still think you're anything to me? Think again!"

Zannacross then snaps his fingers and a dark whirlwind of energy blasts up around him to shatter all of those attacks without pause! Doug grins and says,"

Maybe you think we just bugs man, but even if we are we are bugs that can sting like hell! Besides, if we can't do much, at least my bud can!"

Zannacross then widens his eyes and realizes that all of these attacks were merely distractions to divert his attention and energy away from Ben, and as he turns back at the hero he sees that Ben is busting right for him! Ben grins with determination as his sword gets even more powerful, but Zannacross responds with having his right hand glow before he says,"

Come at me all you want, the entire universe , or what is left of it can attack me all at once and ill still destroy you all without being even getting up! Regal Darkness Crusher!"

Zannacross at once tries to smash his fist through Ben's head, but Ben angles his blade to intercept both the laser beam in his way and the demonic being's fist before he has a deadly serious expression form and he says,

" I know this is a pointless exchange of déjà vue but seriously, I won't stop till you get over yourself Zannacross!

"With this Ben has golden energy swords blast out to crash in to Zannacross, and with all of his might slashes the energy blast in half, causing Zannacross to be hit with Ben's blade! A large explosion of light blasts out of the area and Ben instantly jumps back before he says,"

You may see humans and all other life forms as your puppets, but I will make you see Zannacross, that we can decide are own future!"

With this the explosion of light clears and everyone sees that the resulting power destroyed Zannacross's throne! There is also a chip in the death loving despot's armor and as Zannacross notices this he has his eyes glow red and has his aura blaze out to full force and nearly tower beyond anyone's sight before he says,"

Your persistence is only going to be rewarded with death warrior of light. I warned you to obey, but you insist on defying your flaws to the bitter end. Oh well, more fun for me.

"Shinryudramon chuckles and says," All right, we can do this! We were able to smack him off his throne, and as long as we keep it up we can win this!

" Ezan nods as he eyes Zannacross and his raging aura of death carefully before saying,"

With him trying to absorb and reconfigure all of existence, his attention can't help but be divided. We just have to blitz him without pause till he is defeated!"

Zannacross hears this and has and has the maelstrom of darkness around him grow even more brutal before he says,"

Seeing those little hopes dance around in your eyes is quite amusing Ezan Zeon, and it will be even more amusing to see those hopes be crushed!

That precious Imperial Golden Crystal of yours may prevent me from utterly shattering your very being with a though or prevent me from reading your minds, but those advantages are oh so very minor compared to all the advantages I have! Yes, you seem to have gotten yourselves so worked up, that you would appear to have forgotten just what kind of nightmare you're in. Hahahah, time for you to wake up and smell your dying bodies!

Zannacross at once goes to slash at Ben, and while Ben manages to parry the blow the collision of power nearly shocks Ben's bones around his body! Zannacross wastes no time to try and splinter Ben's head with his other hand, only for his fist to be caught by another energy ribbon sent by Lacus! Ezan, Cloud, Link, Master Myers and Omnimon all dive for Zannacross as well before the dark god chuckles before having dark energy wires thrust out of his armor to grasp around them all! He sees all of them manage to strike the wires before getting annoyed and saying,"

Like flies swarming to a bug zapper, your just pushing your luck clowns!"

Zannacross then goes to a all out assault and as the final battle for the fate of the universe enters its next even more intense round everyone moves with all they got to move fast enough to block incoming attacks from many foes at once! And they have no choice if they want to live, since Zannacross is losing his restraint and unleashing enough attacks to be a storm of squadron of deadly soldiers all at once!

However, to the harbinger of ultimate doom's disgust his opponents show why they survived this long, as they manage to endure his onslaught no matter what angle he attacks from and after Zannacross tries to carve Ben's heart out only for Ben to grasp the blade with his free hand and slash Zannacross across the chest Zannacross sees his armor burning with holy light before he snarls with disgust and has the damage instantly be repaired before he says,"

I feel your stings hero's, but this pain is only that of a flea bite! Let's see if you think the same of god's sting! Necron Rings!

" With this four buzzing energy discs come charging in on the nearest hero's!

Goku sees one coming for him and warps out of the way before he says,"

Oh come on, you act like you're the ultimate being and yet your using the same tricks as those way weaker then you? I don't know if you're leading us on, or you really are as thick headed and uncreative as all the others Zannacross but, guh!"

With that Goku finds hands of demonic energy grasping him by his hands and feet before the Necron ring splits in to four instantly as Zannacross cackles and says,"

Oh, I can be very creative super Saiyan , I believe killing you will prove that!"

Goku gulps before using instant transmission to avoid being carved up in to chunks of meat and bone just in time. As he warps behind Zannacross he chuckles and says,"

No thanks I, huh?"

To his shock a rift in the fabric of time itself opens up as Zannacross bends reality to grasp Goku right in the head and instantly has his claw like hand squeeze hard enough to make the Super Saiyan 4 hero's skull crack! Zannacross cackles with delight as he hears Goku cry out in pain before he says,

" Oh, are you getting cold feet now you disgusting monkey? Well it's too bad you all ready dashed in to the point of no return! Yes, time and again you keep trending in to what you can't understand, and for not understanding what your place is, the penalty is death!"

Zannacross then tires and finish Goku off, only for Ben and Ezan to break the dark master's grip on their comrade! Ben at once glares at Zannacross and says,

" We know just what we are running in to Zannacross, and we are going to blast are way out of it!"

This angers his enemy even more before Zannacross then says,

" You think you know your opponent? The powers of the true Supreme Being far exceed what you vermin can even comprehend! The only thing you can truly understand is pain and despair!"

Zannacross instantly unleashes a massive optic blast right for Ben, and as Ben prepares to slash back the attack, all of a sudden the blast vanishes right in front of him!

Ezan widens his eyes and flash steps behind Ben before he says,"

We can comprehend you more then you could ever think Zannacross! "

Ezan then sees the energy blast out of another dimensional rift as he planned, and thrusts his Kanata in to the attack! While Ben's rival winces in pain he still is able to stand strong before he says

," After how are last battle, don't think we learned nothing about you! Susanno Reflection Slash!"

With that Ezan thrusts right through the portal and Zannacross widens his eyes before quickly catching the incoming sword!

Vegeta chuckles at this and says,

" Impressive, that warrior is rather sharp if he is able to catch on to such dimensional magic so quickly. Heh, even gods will pay for mocking true warriors!"

Zannacross instantly has the dark cosmic maelstrom that is his aura get even more intense as he has instantly jabs his hand in midair and opens up another dimensional rift to grasp Ezan hard by the throat! Zannacross chuckles madly and says,"

You think merely being slathered by me once can let you comprehend me Ezan Zeon? HAH! You can fight me over a hundred times, no; a thousand times and you will never comprehend just what powers I have! You can never overcome me, you will only die!"

Ben instantly has his energy go full throttle before he says,"

It works both ways Zannacross, you will never understand are true strength and that will be your undoing! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!"

With that Ben once more unleashes his ultimate energy beam just as Goku and Vegeta surround Zannacross and Goku says,

" Take this, Kamehameha times ten!

" Goku then also fires off his full powered red energy blast just as Vegeta unleashes a Final Flash attack and others bombard Zannacross as well! However, as all of these beams collide in to the emperor of evil Zannacross has his aura flare up before he snarls and says,"

I am tired of you petty maggots not understanding me at all. I know your true strength, and I KNOW it's worthless, completely, utterly, WORTHLESS!"

With this Zannacross has his rage boil over and unleashes an explosion of power that effortlessly shatters all the attacks around him and blows back his opponents! As James is one of the many struggling not to be crushed by this energy he gulps and says,"

It seems all we have done so far is make him angry."

Zannacross laughs and says

," But of course Enji Knight, did you think you could do anything else against the one true god? I told you before; I am truly a god, not the pretenders many of you have beaten before. I am no mere pile of flesh or metal, I am the essence of the universe! You're merely a part of me that is refusing to obey its purpose, but soon enough you will be broken in line! I do admit I did not think it would be necessary to use as much power as I have, but no matter how much power it takes, it is no question that your spirits will reach their breaking point, and from then my friends, ill break you!"

Goku breaths hard as he then says,"

Man, this guy is not kidding. He is just now taking this seriously; this really is going to be the ultimate fight. And that means, have to give it everything we got to win this! Vegeta, you know what that means right?

"Vegeta grimaces and says,"

Yah Kakarot, I know. Damn it, I guess some embarrassment is worth the price of winning. Bah, let's just make this quick!

"With this the two Super Saiyan four's burst to the edge of the battle arena. Zannacross see their energies become in synch before Zannacross narrows his eyes and says,

" Oh no, don't think I'll even entertain such an annoying stunt Saiyan! No more side shows, it's time for the main event! Hell's Gauntlet!"

Zannacross once more unleashes a storm of energy blasts from his hand as he clashes with Ben, the Royal Knights and more. Zannacross also has energy blasts appear form all angels around Goku and Vegeta, but Lacus casts another barrier to protect the two as she says,"

Defeating you is far from a side show Zannacross! We are going to prove that we can stop you soon enough. In fact, any day now will be nice. "

Goku sees Lacus is using all the energy she has to keep her shield up before he gets serious and says,"

Thanks. Now Vegeta!"

With that the rest of the hero's are shocked to see Goku and Vegeta do a odd dance before they say," Fu,sion, HA!"

With that the two warriors point there index fingers together before they unleash a massive explosion of blue energy! When this pillar of light fades now only one Saiyan is left, and it's a larger fighter with long red hair, blue eyes, an orange vest and red fur. Zannacross sees this and cackles bitterly before saying,"

Oh, are you really so silly as to think your tricks can stop me Goku?"

The new warrior uncrosses his arms and says,"

I am neither Goku nor Vegeta! I am the one who will defeat you Zannacross, Super Gogeta! After all of the years of training I should have more time to hold myself together, but I can't waste a second, not now!"

Zannacross kicks Ben back before saying," Oh don't worry you miserable pile of mutated monkey DNA, ill end this quickly! "

He at once raises his sword, and causes an explosion to blast out around Gogeta in a instant! However before the bad guy can even finish chuckling he hears another chuckle, and glances to see Gogeta is behind him! The red haired warrior just wages his finger and says,"

Is that really the best you got?"

Zannacross does not respond to this criticism and instantly swings his large sword and has a shadowy extra blade attack Gogeta at once! However the dark god is mortified to see Gogeta manage to catch the Amezu-Jacula with one hand and the energy blade in the other! While this collision causes the ground around Gogeta to shatter and for him to fall to his knees the fused warrior still grins and says,"

I'll show you just why I am a legend Zannacross!"

With this the two unleash a furry of blows and dart around the area! Everyone is shocked to see that Gogeta is able to match Zannacross blow for blow, and even land a few blows on his opponent! As Shinryudramon sees Gogeta jab Zannacross in the face he says,"

What the, how did they get that much power just by doing a dance?

" Doug shrugs and says,

" Don't know man, but at this point I don't care as long as it works!

"Ezan watches the two fighters in front of him burst around before he says,"

Two powers merging in to one, sort of like that Bezan abomination. Still, I am not sure I could stomach having to do such a, disturbing ritual to get that power.

"Squall chuckles and says,"

You blew yourself up to win before Ezan, I think you could manage."

Lacus looks in awe at Gogeta 's power before she says,"

A fusion could bring this much power? I guess, they are the same race so it's possible. Well, I, never mind, we have to keep moving forward!"

Zannacross blocks Gogeta 's fist and roundhouse kicks the fused Saiyan back before saying,

" You reached the end of the line Lacus; I'll show you your future right now!"

Zannacross at once slashes Gogeta across the chest before he warps right behind Lacus and tries to impale her! Lacus can barley block in time before Zannacross says,

" You are the defiant little off spring are you not child? Sadly for you, you reflect Cosmos's naivety all to perfectly, and so you shawl share her pitiful end just as perfectly!

"Lacus gets determined before she has energy claws blast out of her body to punch Zannacross back as she remains diligent and says,"

No, Cosmos was not weak. Even if she fell victim to your cruel wrath, she was still stronger then you! Things are not always decided by who is stronger in battle; she showed she had true strength by being strong enough to believe in more than herself! She was willing to give everything to help us prove we can make our own future!"

Zannacross smashes the energy claws away with his free hand before saying,"

I won't waste my time trying to chat with trash, bottom line my dear is that you're a stupid girl who has drowned herself in nonsense just like her mentors!

"Zannacross instantly bats the Oath keeper out of the Enji Knights hand before he snacks her to the ground so hard she bounces back up, and has Zannacross stab Lacus through her wing! As Lacus moans in pain the dark lord smashes his foot down on her chest before cackling once more,"

You could have been my queen, and ruled the dark paradise in my steed. Instead, you will just be erased with all of the other vermin. So now, it's about time I take that annoying power you have to end this! "

Zannacross at once goes to try and rip the Imperia Golden Crystal away from Lacus. However, the women with the Anti Apostle Archetype blood refuses to let the gift Cosmos gave her be torn out of her grasp and does not let go despite the pain she is feeling! She looks right at the devil in front of her and shines with light before she says,"

No, no matter what, I will never let you win! Ill prove to you Zannacross, that my dream, and the lives and hopes of my friends are something you will never destroy!"

Lacus then unleashes a massive golden energy beam right form her right hand and hits Zannacross powerful enough to blast him off her! As Zannacross rebounds from the blast and feels his dark aura crumbling and his face burning he looks at Lacus and says,"

Damned brat, your death will be a true nightmare that I promise!"

Zannacross instantly dives right back to try and unleash a furious counter attack only for Kal-L to intercept him by smashing out of the ground beneath him and smashing him with a powerful tackle to his gut!

The original Superman grins before he says,"

You threatened enough

people, you're not running anymore lives!"

Kal-L instantly unleashes his heat ray at full power, and from the reality this hero from Krypton dwells from, his full power is nothing even for Zannacross to dismiss! As Zannacross is pushed back in to the air he snarls and says,

" If you had enough, then would you so kindly just DIE all ready? "

He is about to counter attack before Gogeta warps behind him and forms a blue orb in his hand before he says,"

WE have our own way of ending this pain in mind Zannacross, so how about you just die all ready eh? Big Bang, Kamehameha, times one hundred!"

The fusion of the Super Saiyan 4 warriors at once unleashes a gigantic blue energy blast the size of a erupting star at his enemy! Zannacross blocks the blast with one hand as he continues to block Kal-L's eye blast before he has a face of pure malice sprout and he says,

" Idiots, I am so tired of being surrounded by idiots! You can't kill me, I am death itself! To destroy me, is to destroy the universe! Life Force Destroyer! "

With this the dark god has his aura explode with enough force to repel the two energy attacks before he instantly

Ben at once flies up directly above Zannacross and unleashes yet another Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten before he says,"

Even if you're not lying, we will find a way, that's are way!"

Ben has his massive golden energy blast slam right in to Zannacross 's attack, and as Lacus, Ezan Omnimon X and countless others also try to bombard their ultimate target the supreme embodiment of sin as his dark aura try to reflect all of the beams at once before he says,"

You can try till the end of time, you will never find a way! As long as you cling on to your feeble feelings, and your pathetic desires, you will never be free from the chains of your sin!"

Ben grins and says," Just because you think it's impossible, you think we will give it up? I don't care if you're the creator of all life, or how long it's going to take! I know we can make things work out and if you can't wait that long, then just get lost Zannacross!"

Ben then unleashes a surge of power and Zannacross sees blast being pushed back before he then says,"

Why, why is something so flawed, so hard to break? RAH!"

With this Zannacross is consumed with light before a massive explosion blasts out! As everyone holds their breath in dread, they are shocked to see a fragment of the Shin Emperor's battle helmet go flying out of the smoke! All of a sudden another explosion of darkness surges out of the light, before a psychotic Zannacross emerges! Everyone sees that his battle helmet has been destroyed by the attack and there are bruises all over his exposed face his armor is dented and is cape is gone as well! Zannacross sees his burnt right hand and clenches it before his wounds heal instantly. His blazing eyes pierce deeply in to Ben's own eyes before he licks his lips and says,"

Now this is quite the bad joke, that hurt me, ME!"

The enraged god of evil has his power go wild and unleash rays of demonic energy that vaporize everything in their path, and rip apart the entire body of the White Lantern in a instant, and damages several of the others before Axl sees Protoman has his right arm get zapped away in less than a second by a stray energy strand before he gets tense and says,"

Well, this could be going better. I mean, all of this, and all we done is get on his bad side? IT will never end at this rate!"

Zero dodges another stray energy blast before he says,

" Not with that attitude Axl! Just keep it together, no matter what, we have to keep fighting, and win this!

" Zannacross just laughs insanely as the entire terrain seems to shape in to a more hellish landscape before he puts his right hand on his head and says,"

Your power, this power you mortals have, it's such a riot, such a bloody riot! To think mere insects could ever be strong enough to push back the wrath of god, what an irritating joke! Yes, the Saiyan race, the people of Krypton, and all of the other races that managed to be glitches in the cosmic system are all quite the anomalies. Thanks to hard to predict combinations of destiny and power, so many races grew up to become disastrous errors.

Such lowly beings, gaining such power, what a annoying eyesore. No mere scum should ever be able to gain the power that would defy god! You mortals and your emotions produce such wild paths of chaos with this passion of yours, left to your own accord you will run so rampant that the very state of existence would turn to one of utter broken chaotic ruination!

" Gogeta crosses his arms and says,"

And here I thought that's what you wanted? Tsc, there is nearly nothing more annoying with a bad guy then a hypocrite!"

Zannacross then has demonic wings sprout out of his back before saying,"

Once more you fail to understand me. I am saying that I want destruction, but if you inferior beings are left on your own you won't even truly accomplish that, you will just cause a pitiful cycle of hope and destruction to keep on till the end of existence, no matter how pitiful a level it is! Well, it's all ready to pitiful to tolerate, and that is why I will rip apart everything in to my utopia of darkness! So now my heroic chumps, are you having fun yet? You better, because play time, is over!"

With this Zannacross has the Eternal Kami Munesanzun crystal turn black, before his entire body glows and turns to a reddish color . His size then increases and gets more demonic like, and he sprouts two more pairs of arms that are more claw like before he has his newly snake like tong hiss out of his much larger fang like teeth! energy them forms in his new arms and take the form of the Masamune and Ganondorf 's trident before he says,"

Yes, I was trying to be sporting you know, and kill you without rubbing in how superior I am to you trash. However, now you gone and threw my divine generously back in my face! You truly are a rude pile of filth, and such rudeness will be punished in the most painful manner possible! Yes, ill redefine ultimate pain by the time I am done with you! Now, face true terror, the power and wrath of an omnipotent being is beyond the laws of reality!"

Gogeta powers up again and says," You can break any rule you want but you're not breaking me! So let's finish this, GUH!"

In less than an instant Zannacross is all ready having one of his claws tear right in to Gogeta's shoulder before the evilest of bad guys forms a wide grin, and all ready has countless energy tendrils gorge in to the fused warrior's body before grinning and saying,"

Once and for all, shawl you learn not to be smug in the face of your master Saiyan! Sin Heartless Angel!"

Everyone is shocked to see the Super Sayain instantly be in with a curse before Cloud says,

" What, Sephiroth 's spell?"

As Gogeta groans in pain Zannacross laughs and says," Of course my spiky haired dunce of a warrior, is it not obvious that if one of my servants can do something, I can do it better? Any move used in the history of existence is at my command, "

Gogeta struggles to break out of this spell and says," Use whatever you want, every, GUH!"

Zannacross instantly slashes off the red haired hero's tail before grinning and saying," Enough, time for you to squeal you filthily pig!

Zannacross proceeds to pummel Gogeta with an onslaught of blows and does not even give his prey a millisecond to respond! As everyone sees Gogeta being thrashed around Ben grimaces as he then says,"

Damn it, he really is turning it up a notch, I did not see him move at all!"

Lacus nods and says," That's because he did not move Ben. I can sense it; he moved the universe around him, and fixed time itself so that he moved outside of it! This is bad; he is forcing more and more of all of existence to his will!

" Ezan nods and says,"

It's clear that he was not bluffing about the extent to his control over time and space. We have no room for error here."

Zannacross laughs madly as he now bombards Gogeta right to the ground, only for blazing energy claws to burst out and mash Gogeta all over! Zannacross then has his sword become a wicked tornado of dark energy before he dives right for his opponent and says,"

Yes, do you grasp now the difference between me and all the others scum? This entire dimension is my body, and all aspects of it are mine to command! No being can overcome an entire universe!

"As Zannacross once more tries to shatter Gogeta Kal-L once more tries to tackle him, only for Zannacross to have one of his clawed hands turn around and blast him back with another energy blast! As the man of steel is blasted to the ground he gets right back up and says,"

No matter how big you are, all tyrants fall in time! You can hide behind any amount of power you want, it won't save you from what's coming for you!

With that Superman unleashes a burst of speed before he smashes Zannacross right in the head! With this Zannacross narrows his eyes and says,"

You know Boy Scout, its rather weak to call out your opponents when you have a rather large weakness yourself! Let's see, it was something like this right?"

With this Zannacross has his entire body glow before it turns to that of a pale green color, and turns in to the substance that is none other than the bane of nearly all of Superman's kind, Kryptonite! Zannacross takes great glee at seeing Kal-L instantly turning pale and falling to the ground before saying,"

Is really does turn you to cause your insides to boil eh super idiot? Goodie, that will end your antics rather quickly."

Kal-L struggles to get up and says,"

Damn you, no matter what you are Zannacross, I won't let you win! No matter how you attack me, I won't let you break my will!"

Zannacross snickers and says," If that's the case, ill just break you from the inside super pest!"

With that Zannacross waves his hand and causes a fragment of his armor to break off and go right down Superman's throat before a second later it explodes in to a pillar of Kryptonite that branches out all over the hero's body! Everyone watches in terror and tries to move in save their comrade only to no avail as in a mere second Zannacross has his eyes glow before Kal-L explodes in to fragments!

Zannacross laughs again as he says," The legends were true after all, man of steel on the inside, frail hearten teddy bear in the inside! Now, who wants to be next?

"Ka-El is furious at seeing himself from another reality be slathered so crassly before he says,"

Zannacross, damn you! No matter what, you will pay for this!

" Zannacross casually shrugs and extends his wings before saying

," I am all ready paying for dealing with you cretins, the cost of being disgraced by letting you inferior life forms stop me stop me for as long as I have been! Yes, to think, I the god of all darkness, the one true superior life form was sealed away by the luck of a lowly human! Such fury allowed me to grip on to sanity all of those years, for this very moment! You rebellious scum have desperately tried to stall me for some time now but the time has come, for my judgment! And this judgment will cause ALL TO SUFFER!

" Zannacross instantly waves his hand and causes red energy sabers to descend from the sky! Lacus at once casts another golden barrier to protect everyone as she says,"

No, I won't allow your rage to harm anyone, AHH!"

With this everyone is quickly horrified to see the incoming attacks simply flicker through the heroic women's barrier and then explode all around them! As everyone is hit hard and sent flying across the area Doug is feeling his entire arm is on fire before he then says,"

What the hell happened Lacus? We can't be falling apart when its crunch time!"

Gabriel sees Zannacross 's massive power before he gasps and says,

" No, Lacus's barrier held up perfectly. However, if my senses are still correct, it seemed Zannacross is once more bending probability itself to his will, even if his attacks should not hit they are hitting anyway!"

Doug moans and says," Just great, nothing more cheap then are enemy literary having hax to the max!"

Zannacross laughs again and says,"

I told you; I am not in a sporting mode anymore heroes! Ill bend all of existence to my will to insure it fallows my command!"

Ben slowly gets up before he says," No matter how much you stack the odds Zannacross, no matter how much you control, you will never control are spirits!

"Zannacross grasps all of his hands tightly before dark flames burn out of all of them and he says,"

Oh I know, that's why I have to destroy every last ounce of such broken things!"

Ben once more dashes at Zannacross before he says,

" Never, I'll never let you go through with this Zannacross! No matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to stop this nightmare once and for, huh?"

To his shock in an instant Zannacross has copies of himself all appear around Ben and all laugh at him before they say,"

HAH! You think you can end the madness Ben Auro? Au contraire my annoying pawn, you don't know the true answer, none of you idiots do! Your just desperately dash around thinking you can pull the correct solution out of the jumbled broken mess that is your emotional heart! You may be willing to gamble everything but the last moments of every living soul that's left will be them wishing they did not take your wager Enji!"

Ben has golden energy swords spiral around him before he says,"

I know my path is right, and I won't stop, no matter what!"

With that Ben slashes at all of the targets around him, only for them all to glow before the one in the middle forms a wide grin and says,

" That's fine by me, rush to your doom till your heart's content! Death Phantom Scutum Blitz!"

With that all of the bodies around Ben explode like land mines with the explosive force of collapsing stars, and hurt Ben badly before everyone sees the golden haired warrior land again hard on the ground, hard enough to cause a crater and for him to cough up blood as he lands! After everyone gets worried and gives the expected

"Ben no!

" reaction Zannacross cackles and has the very universe sway like a sail boat about to tip over board before he says,

" Ah, the screams of agony, how I love thee! Yes, the dawning of truth is setting in to many of you all ready, and the rest will shape up nicely soon enough! Let anxiety boil in your soul, let despair consume you vermin!

" Ben stumbles back up and wipes some blood off of his face before he says,"

No, I won't break, not to you Zannacross! To the very, GUH!"

With this Zannacross gets annoyed and has dark energy blades erupt out of everywhere and hit everyone at once before he then bombards the entire area and says,

" I told you, your nauseating randomly generated heroic quips have long since lost both their luster and there relevance! There is no virtue in your struggle, no justice, only stupidly. Mortals have failed the test of redemption, now only your punishment is awaits!"

With this Doug chuckles as he says,"

Man, you really love your speeches Zannacross. But, I could care less if we are damned or not! Flawed, doomed, whatever, as long as we can still live and enjoy things that's good enough for me! "

Zannacross is nearly out of patience at this point as he has a demonic dragon head erupt out of the ground and crash in to Doug's chest before he says,"

Are you that dense or do you really enjoy pain that much Doug Fitter? I don't care what you imbeciles think, in the end its all what your master thinks! Your master thinks your broken stupid annoying and worthless, and so you're dying like the unworthy scum you are! In the end, it's really that simple, simple enough even for the likes of you to comprehend!"

Lacus slowly gets back up and says,"

It's only simple because that's the only way you will see things Zannacross! You're just like a stubborn child if you still can't expect why fight so hard to defy you! You may refuse to expect it but we are more than tools or your creations! We feel things are own way, experience things are own way, and live are own way! They are all thing that define us, and define life! We won't let you define life as your single twisted vision! AHH!"

Zannacross gets annoyed and says,

" Mere actors can't write the script my sinful little lady, it's not there place or their position to do so! In the end, superior power and logic dictates everything ,meaningful in existence, the strong are the ones who forge destiny! And your destiny comes to an end right now!"

Zannacross once more dashes to try and kill Lacus, only for Ben to shock Zannacross and manage to get in the way to block the strike despite his wounds! He then punch's Zannacross hard in the face before saying,

" Is that all? Good riddance, we don't need destiny, we can make are dreams come true, including defeating you, all on our own! All we need, is to work together! I only keep saying this Zannacross, because I know it's true! "

Zannacross at once has his extra hands form in to dark colored drills before he is seething with rage and is about to say something before Gogeta blasts out of his bindings and fires off a Big Bang Kamehameha to knock Zannacross backwards! The fused Super Saiyan then chuckles and says," That's right, who cares if we don't know what we are doing? Things being a mystery are what make fights and life's fun anyway!

"As Zannacross shatters the blue energy blast he finds himself being barraged with attacks from all sides before Master Myers then says,

" Yes, the Enji Knights were created to insure no one would be oppressed by the force of tyranny, even if the tyrant is a god! Are desires are more than just random instincts; it's the united power of the strongest wills in existence that seek peace and happiness for there fellow decent man and women!"

As Zannacross sees a barrage of attacks coming for him and grasps his hands and has all of the attacks freeze in place! However, Doug, Sonic, Omnimon and more tackle Zannacross as Doug then says,

" You may see us all as the same but it's like snowflakes, not a single one is truly identical you crackpot!

"Zannacross snickers and says,"

You think you're so special do you dog? You're not, you're just a random blend of DNA and blood, and it's little more than a different blend of paint on the same worthless model! Your dreams are not special, and your efforts will accomplish nothing different! Your just part of the endless chain, the chain that is going to be deleted! "

He then narrows his eye and fires another energy blast to blow Doug apart only for Ezan, Aqua and countless others to barrage the blast to fragments before the super elite warrior then says,"

Maybe it's just are ego, but we will fight to prove we can rise above the cycle! "

Ezan then unleashes another Twilight Omega Flare and the others strike Zannacross hard as they can! While this does little more than tickle there genocidal enemy the fact that they are still standing angers Zannacross all the more as he writes with darkness before saying, "

The desire for mortals to prove their worth has been the root of all conflict and tragedy, it is also a desire you emulate form your creator! But, I will show there is only one true dominating life form, once and for all!"

With this Zannacross has his image flicker before dark flames blast out all around the area! A moment later more roaring dark energy discs fly out all over the area and its only by working together that the group is able to barley manage to block and avoid this onslaught before Shinryudramon notices Zannacross is nowhere in sight before looking around,"

Man, now this creep does not even have the nerve to attack us directly? We better find him fast to knock him out of this before we are all bit sized!

" Ezan slashes a few energy discs and looks around only to find nothing with his Sharingan and says,"

Damn it, what is going on? His energy has vanished entirely? Has he cloaked himself entirely from us?

"Lacus senses something and says,

" No, it's not that Ezan. I think, he is using his power to trend through space and time itself to attack us where we can't reach him!"

Terra looks shocked and responds with,

" What? How, are we suppose to fight someone who is not even in the same area of time as us?

" Terra is further shocked to see Lacus grin as she thrusts the Imperia Golden Crystal in to the air and says,

" That's easy, drag him back in to the same time as us! Get ready Ben!"

With that Lacus unleashes a barrage of golden energy ribbons that dive in to the air, and go through rifts in space before seconds later there is a explosion, and Zannacross is blasted in to the sky above everyone! The Emperor of darkness looks outraged as he glares at Lacus and says,"

What, you were able to cast magic that was able to track me down the flow of time? Impossible, no mere mortal can comprehend the movement through the past the present and the future constantly!"

Lacus looks confident as she says,"

You still have not noticed that I am not quite so normal Zannacross? The Imperia Golden Crystal helped my senses home in on you, and humans can adapt far better then you give them credit for!"

Zannacross looks ready for a slather as he responds with,"

You humans, your evolution is so sporadic, you fail to grasp some basic concepts but can master others faster than plausibility should allow! Such unstable power can only cause chaos,

and annoy me! But, you can't glitch your way out of destiny, I won't allow it!"

Zannacross then has all of the dark energy discs swarm in on Lacus, only for Ben to come to her aid and slash at the spinning wheels of death with the Divine Mugen Nova and all of his golden energy blades right in the center to smash them back at their sender before he says,"

It's not a glitch Zannacross, we are going to defeat you because are power is stronger than yours! "

Zannacross instantly casts a red energy barrier to stop the deflected blasts in there track before he says,"

Bah, such an aggregating foolish sediment, since it's impossible for you to be stronger than me, stronger then the universes itself! Huh?"

Zannacross is shocked to see his barrier flicker, before the attacks slip right through the barrier and slash in to him! Ben sees one of the purified energy discs head right for the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal before Zannacross has his eyes widen and instantly catch's the energy disc before crushing it! Ben just grins and says,"

Are motto is nothing is impossible Zannacross! No matter what your powers are or how bad things are, we always find a way! We can't afford to! Cosmos chose me to be the one that would defeat you, and I won't let anything keep me from fulfilling that wish!"

The supreme devil then forms a fitting ultimate devilish grin as he strokes his chin and says,

" You can't give up because you know your special eh Ben Auro? Yes, those that are unique always are quite stubborn. But, in the end, you're all identical in your worthlessness. Now it's time for every one of you to have the illusions that make you think otherwise ripped apart! Yes, the fantasy of mortals dies here and now, it's the will of god!

Divine Edict!"

" With this Zannacross has the Eternal Kami Munesanzun unleash a surge of power, before his wings extend and he instantly unleashes a blast of golden energy that spreads out across the entire area and blasts everyone before they can react! Ben feels tremendous pain as he says,"

No, damn you Zannacross! I refuse to, let it, huh? No, my power, it's, slipping away! I have to, keep it together or, no!"

To Ben's horror his aura completely vanishes and he returns to normal with barley any energy at all! What horrifies Ben even more is that he sees everyone of his allies fall to the ground back in there basic state, and even sees Gogeta has been defused back to Goku and Vegeta , Samus have her power suit fade and Shinryudramon revert back to Hiryuumon! Lacus struggles to cast a spell only to see nothing happen before she says,"

What, is this? I can't, sense anything, I can't feel anything! It's almost, like I have lost all the power I have!

" Zannacross laughs madly and says,

" That would be my dear, because you have lost all the power, all the magic and everything else that makes you special! Don't feel singled out, your friends have gotten the same treatment, for I have decided I had enough of this game and ended this struggle rather easily, by sealing away, no, by rewriting the laws of existence so that the only being that can weld magic is myself! You were arrogant enough to think you were special, but now that I pulled the plug so to speak on everything that made you anything special, your chances of winning have dropped to zero point one percent! It indeed was futile to give mortals any power to begin with, like every single advancement they made it only brings you more suffering. Might as well give you nothing since you are nothing to begin with! "

Ben is horrified and realizes that not only has his strength been zapped away, he can barley hold the Divine Mugen Nova up as he sees Cloud and others can barley lift up their weapons, the angels and the Royal Knights were effected as well, and that the robotic hero's like X and Zero and Robotnink 's mech are now lifeless dolls! James desperately tries to cast a spell only to no avail before he sees his now energies bow refusing to even move before he says,"

Damn it this is bad, he hit us with some sort of EMP like wave that seems to jam both are magical energy and all other energy! We have to cancel this fast before, GUH!"

Zannacross instantly blows James and the others to the ground merely by flapping his wings! As they all land with a thud Zannacross struts forward and looks delighted as he then says,"

There is no way to stop this human, this is how it is now and forever!

Your power, your strength is gone. Everything that made you noteworthy has now been purged from your body and soul! I am now the only being permitted to have any magical essence, any power at all! Now there is not even the illusion of hope, only despair, and Armageddon for all!"

Ben struggles to get back in to a fighting stance and says,

" No, I won't let you win Zannacross, no matter what you do! Even, without any power at all, even if my power level is zero, I won't lose to you!

" Zannacross looks amused at seeing Ben charge at Zannacross at a normal running speed before crossing his arms and saying,"

Well now its official, your nothing but a broken piece of trash that's running on pure delusions."

Ben then says," No, it's not nonsense, no matter how powerful you are, I won't lose to you! Because, you can't be allowed to win!

"Ben then slashes Zannacross across the face, but the ruler of the Zannacross Empire snickers as he sees with amusement that Ben can barley swing the sword properly before Ben's weapon bounces right off his targets aura! Ben tries to swing again only for Zannacross to catch the blade in his finger tips and fling Ben right above his sight! Zannacross sees Ben squirming and says,

" Now, your even less than a bug to me Ben Auro, your nothing but a germ, one that I will cleanse with great pleasure!"

Zannacross then backhands Ben in the face, twisting and burning his right arm from the force of the impact, and sending Ben hard to the ground! Ben coughs up blood and is critically injured from this before Zannacross then has one of his fingers extend to stab Ben right though his left leg, burning him as well! Zannacross then proceeds to blast small energy blasts through Ben's body and blast all of Ben's armor and cloths around his chest to pieces! The devil clearly enjoying his victim's suffering as he says,"

Yes, feel it, feel the weight of reality, the power of my wrath breaking you apart hero! You could never defeat me; the only thing you have achieved through such a pathetic fight is make your end all the more painful. So get ready, this won't over till you're broken and begging for forgiveness! "

Lacus and the others see Ben in pain before Lacus gets desperate and runs to her boyfriend before saying,"

Ben, no, I can't let it end like this! AHH!"

With this Zannacross glances at her and the others, and in a instant blood or its equivalent gushes out of all of them as they fall to the ground! Cloud struggles to get back up before he says

," Damn it, we can't even defended are selves, at this rate! We, RAH!"

In that instant dark lighting bolts blast down from the ground and zap everyone! As they are all pinned to the ground Ezan struggles to move only to not be able to do a thing before he says,"

Damn it, is there really nothing we can do? I, can barley lift a finger. "

Zannacross cackles and says,"

Oh there is one thing you can do Ezan Zeon. You can embrace that you have lost! This is the climax to the war of good and evil, the moment where evil grasps victory and erases the flawed failures forever!

"Zannacross then has dark tendrils warp around Lacus's body and form snake like heads that poke her body before he snickers and says,"

Oh it's so very appetizing to kill you brutally where you stand and make your lover have his heart break. But, I am not going to try and reenact that tired vulgar cliché.

"Zannacross then slams Ben hard to the ground once more and says,"

Yes, I am rather sure this battle is mine to win but, I know what happened last time I got cocky. Yes, no rush now that you're all powerless bugs for me to squash, I am not risking another deus ex machina miracle power up for anything. "

Zannacross then has his claws slash across Ben's chest before he says,

" Yes, the face you make when you realize you die will be worth the loss of drama, especially when everyone sees there salvation die! "

Ben weakly grins as he tries to push Zannacross off of him only for his hands to be burnt by the evil aura! However, he still does not give up before he says,"

It's never going to die, even you are not powerful to destroy the power I have!"

Zannacross forms a furious hateful expression as he smashes down on Ben's legs so hard he breaks them before he extends one of his arms to grasp Ben's head and flings him right in front of his face before he says

," Don't have the power do I? I know you're so damn entrenched in your role playing my noble warrior that you rarely have the facts right but as things stand you only have one working limb and no power while I have the entire power of the omni-verse at my command! You STILL think you can kill me? Cosmos, the Supreme Being, all other beings, EVERYONE has been concurred by my superior resolve! There is nothing left to stop me from, GUH?

"Ben all of a sudden thrusts the Divine Mugen Nova right in to the core of the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal as he says,"

Nothing but your over bloated ego Zannacross! No matter how different the gap in are powers are, I am the one that my friends, my family and most of the universe believes in! No way am I going to lose to you! Just who the hell, DO YOU THINK I AM!

"A furious Zannacross explodes with energy before he says,

" Worthless mongrel! I know who you are, your something that I will destroy in every way possible! Ill , GRAUHH!

" With this Ben punch's the dark red crystal in his opponent's chest and causes stands of different colored rays of light to blast all around the area before Ben says

," No matter how slim my victory is, if there is a shot I'll take it, that's how I lived my life and I am not backing down now! It was a long shot, but my hunch was right! Even if what you are is something that's impossible to destroy Zannacross, it seems your precious crystal that you made to let you command the entire universe is not the same! Even someone like you needs something to command all there is at once, and it looks like such a process is so unstable even you won't turn out so well if it falls to part! I'll just make sure, that happens!"

Ben then presses his sword deeper in to the red glowing gem and as it starts to crack before Zannacross gets furious and says,

" No, I won't let you ruin everything, not like this! You're still powerless, I sealed everything, I command EVERYTHING!"

Zannacross instantly goes to try and uppercut Ben's head off but Ben shocks his foe and blocks the strike with the Divine Mugen Nova! Zannacross then sees that Ben is still holding the crystal that is merging all of existence together, and that energy is flowing in to Ben! Ben then struggles to keep Zannacross off him before he chuckles weakly and says,

" When will you realize you will never control are lives? No matter how much you change, we will never truly want to fallow you! I won't let you seal everything, give it back!"

With that Ben uses all of the strength he has left to slash in to his target, and cause a fragment of it to chip off, causing the entire area to vibrate before rays of energy come out again and Zannacross roars in pain! Ben goes flying before landing near his friends and Zannacross grasps his chest, nearly looking winded as he says,"

Ben Auro, damn you, DAMN YOU! "

With this Aqua is tense as she says," Ben managed to hurt him, even after all of this? Huh? "

All of a sudden everyone feels slightly rejuvenated before Thor then sees his hammer crackling with lighting before he says,"

My strength, I feel it returning! Ben, his actions seemed to destroy the seal Zannacross had on are power!

"Doug chuckles and says," Way to hang in there bro, that was a close one all right. Still, if anyone has proven to make a done deal change their way, it's you!"

Ben chuckles and says,

" It's no big deal; I just stuck to the path that could grasp me victory, no matter what. It may have almost killed me but, it was still worth it."

Lacus feels holy energy surge around her and smiles before instantly running over to Ben and kissing him passionately, instantly going to heal him completely as she then says,"

It was nearly breaking my heart to watch, but I knew you could do it Ben. Come on, let's finish this to end this pain once and for all! Now that we know he has a weakness, we can't lose now!

" Zannacross is livid now and is consumed with dark fire before he says,

" Weakness? Oh no, no no, I have no weakness. You, just pulled off your last glitch, human!"

With that extra lairs of armor form around the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal before he laughs psychotically and the entire area of space begins to shake once more before he says,"

Yes, a mere over site, one that's been corrected. You got your powers back only for a moment, ill rip them out of all of you! That precious love you have, its so amusing that you think such feeble emotions will be unbreakable. How long do you think your bounds will last, till you drift away in to your petty little groups? Tell me lovebirds, how long you think your joy will last, till you grow bored of each other and decide to move on to the new sensations you crave? Mortals are never content for long, you will never be satisfyingly, you will always be suffering! "

Lacus sees Zannacross mockery before standing firm and saying,

" Mock us all you want Zannacross, it will make you all the more foolish when we prove you wrong! Things may always change, but some things will always stay the same! The love between me and Ben, and all of are desires to protect this cosmos are some of them!

" Ben once more takes a deep breath as he once more powers up to his full strength before his hair turns back to being spiky and golden and he points the Divine Mugen Nova and says,"

No more excuses Zannacross, you're far from the perfect being you think you are! If you refuse to expect what we truly are, then this is the end for you!"

Zannacross has many blades form in his hands before they all crackle with energy before he clenches his teeth and says,"

There is no end for me, I am eternal, my power is infinite!

"Ben at once dashes right for Zannacross before saying,

" I don't give a damn, I won't lose to you no matter what stands in my, huh?"

As Ben was dashing right for Zannacross a pillar of darkness opens up, and in an instant Lacus is in Ben's path! Both of the lovers eyes dawn with terror before Zannacross laughs evilly and says,

" Don't make me laugh you hypocrite! You humans and your devotion, in the end it only comes down to what is precious to you! Yes, you say it's for the greater good, but you only earnestly care about those around you! Forced to choose between saving your lover and the universe, you will always chose what is TRULY most precious to you! So, let the truth shatter you once and for all!"

Ben sees Zannacross all ready having all of his weapon's glowing before he looks in to Lacus's eyes and says,"

Lacus, believe in me!

"In an instant the brown haired women looks calm before she closes her eyes and smiles. Ben nods and has his face turn deadly serious as the sacred blade then explodes with light, before he shocks everyone by stabbing Lacus right through her stomach, and goes right through her to slash right in to Zannacross, and stab once more in to the crystal now residing in his heart! For once Zannacross is completely shocked and speechless as he just sees the holy sword surge light energy in to him before he says,

" Wh, what? "

While Lacus is clearly in pain she still is smiling before she says,"

All this time, you still don't understand the strength the faith of true lovers have Zannacross. I know no matter what Ben will always do what he can to protect me.

"Ben grins as he glares right at Zannacross and says,

" That's right, the ultimate holy sword of justice, would never kill someone as holy as Lacus! Heh, helps that she is such a strong women to! Zannacross, you manipulated and hurt us so much, now you are going to pay!"

Lacus nods as she then hands the Imperia Golden Crystal out to Ben and says,"

No matter what pain the path to victory is, it's worth it to end this war once and for all!"

Ben then instantly grabs the golden gem and slams it right in to Zannacross 's face before he says

," And that's why no matter what, we are winning Zannacross!"

With that the Imperia Golden Crystal collides in to its dark counterpart, and unleashes a surge of golden energy that causes Zannacross to roar in pain before he is blasted back in to the air! Lacus smiles and says,

" Ben, I knew you could do it. "Lacus groans in pain again and Ben quickly extracts the sword from his girlfriend before he holds her tightly and says,

" Lacus, that was to close. Are, you ok?" Lacus grasps the hole in her body before she giggles and says,"

Don't worry about me, I felt far worse. We can't give Zannacross a moment, we have to finish this now!

"Ben nods as he sees the ultimate entity of darkness grasping his chest and all ready getting ready to counter attack before he says,"

Got that right Lacus, it's time to end this!"

Zannacross at this point has lost all composer and madly charges for Ben before he says,"

Ben Auro, you will never survive this day, NEVER!"

Ben then has golden energy swords form around Zannacross before he says,'

I had enough of your threats! Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash!"

With this Ben unleashes his ultimate sword combo and slashes Zannacross again and again, hitting the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal with each slash! Ben ends his combo by glaring right at Zannacross 's eyes before saying,"

No matter how much power hatred has, justice will prevail!

"Ben then slashes Zannacross with all of the energy he has and unleashes a massive explosion of light that slashes the Amezu-Jacula in half! This attack damages the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal and damages it so badly that it begins to crack! This causes explosions to blast all over Zannacross before his body begins to glow many different colors and he has streams of energy break out of his body! The right half of the dark master turns to that of a blazing skull before he grasps his hands hard and says,"

How, how can a mere mortal piece of trash make me feel this pain! No, the energy, my universe, is becoming unstable! I must, control the power, I WILL control the power! God has no limit, there is nothing I can not do! "

As Zannacross unleashes the full extent of his willpower to have his aura, and the entire dimension around him begins to bend Doug whistles and says,"

Damn, Ben nailed him hard! "

Omnimon nods and says,"

It seems by hitting that crystal, which Zannacross created to condense his control of time and space, and all of the realms together, he made that process unstable, and also damaged him! Have, we truly won this?"

Zannacross begins to cackle madly as his body begins to turn pitch black and he says,"

Why, why won't you die? How can a mere human not only endure, but still weld the power to stand in my way after you have faced nearly every form of attack?"

Ben quickly responds with," That's easy Zannacross, I can't afford to lose, and no matter what is in my way, nothing is going to stop me from getting to my goal!"

Zannacross has his eyes twitch as he says," No mortal is that pure, that incorruptibly strong! You humans are feeble beings that can barley keep yourselves together!"

Ben then points his blade right at Zannacross before he says," Maybe, but when it counts we pull through, and that's just what I am going to do here! No matter what Zannacross, nothing is going to stop your defeat!"

his opponents outraged responds is," Defeated, you miserable pawn, I will NEVER be defeated!

"He then glares right at the weary Ben before he clenches his teeth once more and says,"

Yes, the one true god, an invincible being, defeated by a mere mortal brat? Ben Auro, your nothing but a run of the mill generic human! There is nothing special about your birth or you're built up, you're from a normal family of commoners whose role in history is virtually worthless! Even if your DNA is vaguely related to Seyia or any other great hero the linkage is so minor that even I would take some effort finding the linkage! Anyone could have in time gained the power you gotten if they found the Star Sword and had the training you have gotten; you're nothing special at all! So why, why won't you die! Did Cosmos or the Supreme Being give you another extra hidden power?

"Ben grins as he says,

" Beats me Zannacross. All I know is that you can only blame yourself for still not knowing the truth about the true strength of mortals even after watching them since the dawn of time, and for having all of this power and still having such a weak spot sticking out like a sore thumb! Even if I was not born with super powers, even if I was born with nothing special, that's just it! Every single person is special; everyone has the chance to become something great! It might not always end up well, but with a little luck and a lot of resolve, any one person can make waves in this cosmos, and even cause miracles! This existence is full of possibilities and wonders. Theses wonders can lead to both joy and devastation but if we work together we can and will make things better as a whole! "

Zannacross yells out with hateful fury as he staggers forward and says,"

Your so called wonders are nothing but more worthless illusions! You dare to think a mere boy who understands nothing, one who's mind is has been plagued by longing and desire itself for most of its life and has barley been united can build a better world then me?"

Ben responds with a grin before he says,"

No, but I am not doing this alone and I know I am not foolish enough to think any one person can truly build paradise on their own. But I do know that with all the people I know working together, something that has been worth fighting for can be created! But we been here before, all that's left is to end this and prove it! But, first it's time to prove how much of a sham your absolute rule is! "

Zannacross snarls as all of a sudden his energy gets even more intense before he says,"

An contrary, the sham that is about to be exposed, and brutally destroyed, IS YOU! You think I am some mere dark specter that will fall to pieces with a few punches, slashes, and blasts?

I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, embodiment of hate and sin, the true essence of existence, the ultimate being of darkness, THE ONE TRUE GOD!"

With that Zannacross extends his hands and the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal glows once more before Zannacross has his muscles tighten, and has a pillar of energy blast around him before he says,

" Yes, no one is above me, no one! You little cockroaches are even more stubborn then I thought, but no matter how much power it takes I will crush you all! No more playing fair, no more pretending I am even remotely the same as you scum! God and mortals are nowhere near the same, and before this is over you will realize how impossible it is to truly overcome me! If this level of power is not enough, then I'll just absorb all the power there is, I will unleash the owner of everything there is to crush you! Yes, everything, all darkness, all existence, ALL THERE IS BECOME PART OF ITS MASTER!

Now you heretics , SEE ULTIMATE POWER!"

With this Zannacross howls with rage as the entire area itself begins to merge in to him! Everyone is crushed to pieces with the amount of energy being released and as everyone sees Zannacross growing and transforming to a larger size then Damonus previously was, and is growing even more before more energy seems to be flowing in to Zannacross and Axel cringes as he then says," Oh this can't be good.'

Ezan braces himself as he then hears Zannacross laugh even more as his voice booms out and he says,"

No, this is as bad as it can get Axel, Zannacross is accelerating the destruction of the universe, and fusing with it! What is more, I am sensing his power level is increasing!"

With this the Shin Emperor of evil unleashes an insane storm of darkness that everyone in existence can feel! This amount of power is so extreme that it even is enough to cause the ultimate battle royal of good and evil to pause in shock and for the moment we change are views to some of the contestants reactions!

* * *

At the moment we turn to the Saiyan warrior Gohan, who has just smashed his opponent Broly so hard in the face his neck has twisted around before he crashed in to Bojack! However the shift in energy causes the half Sayain half human warrior to look up before he sees the massive pillar of darkness expand above him.

"What the, what the hell is that?"

Piccolo has just threw a Light Grenade in Freiza 's face before he grimaces and says,"

I don't know kid, but it can't be good because I am feeling hatred and rage on levels I never thought possible. Brace yourself kid, this will be ugly! Huh?"

Piccolo then sees Future Trunks slash back Cooler, Ubb blast Cell back, and for Gotenks to smash Majin Buu up before all of a sudden all of the villains begin to glow red and have the symbol of Zannacross appear on their foreheads before Zannacross has his voice boom out and says," Very fragment of essence, every piece of my power, it will all become one with me this instant!

"With this Freiza widens his eyes and says,"

What is, AHH!"

With this Freiza and all the other bad guys turn to pure energy before being drawn in to the center of the energy before Trunks then says,"

Dad, Goku, you all better be ready, this is going to be insane all right. "

With this back where Max and Kira are Max sees Xehamaru, Xiza, and the others around him like Sephiroth and Ganondorf a armored villein Doctor Doom and the rest all go through the same symptoms before Sephiroth says,"

Yes, time to go on a journey, to become god!"

Xehamaru laughs madly and says," The ultimate darkness, this is the ultimate power!"

Xiza looks a bit more troubled as he then says,"

Wait master, give me more time! I can, AHHH!"

With that Xiza, Xehamaru Sephiroth Ganondorf and all the other villains turn to streams of energy that fly off in Zannacross 's direction before Max raises an eyebrow and says,"

What the hell guys? Party over so soon? Well looks like are combo was too hot for theses jokers to handle eh Kira? Huh?"

Max is shocked to see Kira is glowing red to before his former teammate smiles and says,"

Well, it seems the darkness in my heart is too much to resist. Max, the reckoning has come. If you and your cousin are to survive, you must, unleash the ultimate power of every ounce of light there is. Other,"

Before Kira can finish he turns to energy and goes up with all the others before Max says,"

Oh come on, now is no time to be cryptic! Huh?

" Max sees the entire begins to break apart before he grasps his sword tight and says,"

Oh boy, this is it all right. "With this every hero in existence then braces themselves as the entire area shatters, and merges in to the pillar of darkness!

* * *

Ben and the others are having a front row seat at all of the fusion of power, because all of the power is flowing right in to Zannacross! To everyone's horror Zannacross is transforming in to a titanic creature, and as Gabriel sees all the darkness there is flow in to Zannacross the angel gasps as he says,"

No, just when I thought he could not get any more dangerous, any more powerful! I figured the more we hurt him the more furious and crazed he would strike back with but this is truly a nightmare. If my senses are not being distorted then it seems Zannacross is forcing every single being of evil to combine with him! Zannacross truly is becoming, the embodiment of all evil, no, the universe itself!"

Ben takes a deep breath and says," Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Still, this, might be tricky."

Everyone then sees Zannacross begin to become to such a size that he covers the sky! Zannacross then transforms to have four faces!

A demonic face to the right,

a draconic beast like face on the right side of his head,

and a skull like face on the opposite end of his head!

As Zannacross becomes a truly gigantic burning black purple and red armored demon that's size surpasses that of a entire galaxy with a entire body blazing like a giant humanoid dark star Sonic realizes that he and all of the others are just the size of a particle of their ultimate enemies final form before he chuckles tensely and says,

" Ok, I'll hand it to the jerk, that's, really, really, big.

"Zannacross laughs psychotically, with the vibrations and energy from his four faces nearly shattering the rest of space before he says,"

Now my little heretics, observe the ultimate might of god! I am now the Alpha and the Omega of all space and time;

I am Zeed Infiniantios Zannacross, the apocalypse itself! This is the end "hero" s! One way or another, all in existence will be reconverted in to me! Now, everything will die, expect for death itself! And since I am death, then that would make me the winner of this war!"

Ben sees his galaxy sized enemy have what seems to be the entire universe tremble with his power before he unleashes his ultimate power once more and points the Divine Mugen Nova at Zannacross before he says,

" Don't think I am scared of you Zannacross! No matter how big you are, ill still cut you down! No matter how much power you have, ill still get past it to beat you!"

Zannacross once more laughs madly as he says," So you still think your blade can reach me, even when the distance between us is dimensions apart? There is no way your feeble lights will withstand my infinite, invincible wrath! "

Lacus nods as she says," No matter what the distance, are light will reach past your madness and stop you Zannacross! Even if it's every ounce of rage that has ever existence, are powers will surpass you!" Master Myers nods and says,"

That's right, it does not matter if are opponent is a immortal infinite being who's power surpasses that of existence, are light of justice will overcome it!"

Ezan nods as he says,"

Yes, merging with all that is evil itself is no excuse; we are professionals that always complete the mission with no expectations Zannacross!"

James sighs and readjusts his glasses only to notice the glass has cracked before he shrugs and puts them away and says,

" Well, I don't think I'll need help hitting this target. I'll say, even in my wildest dreams, I never dreamed things would boil down to this. This truly is, the ultimate enemy."

Doug cracks his knuckles as he then says," No doubt about it panther, this is as big an ho down as they come! But, you can huff and puff yourself up all you want Zanny, you're not blowing us down! Even every jackass glued together as one giant freak, is not going to be enough to make us be our slaves! It is handy of you, now every last one of you is going to realize you're never going to win! "

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

That's right, if we beat Zannacross now that would mean we will beat every single jerk in history once and for all right? No we are losing now!"

Zannacross snickers as his left hand forms a massive burning blade before he points it at the group before he says,

" Hahaha, you insects stupidly has truly been such a riot through out history, but its time for this joke to end forever! Yes, defiant and obliviously annoying to the bitter end! Let's see if you are still so confident, when your quantumly divided? I had enough defiance, enough humiliation at the hands of you maggots! I'll make all of you suffer, as I blast my utopia of darkness in to existence!"

Ben turns deadly serious as he says,"

That's not going to happen! It's time to truly settle everything Zannacross! Lacus, everyone in the Justice Force, everyone left in the universe! Get ready, it's time to make are future and end the horrors once and for all! To prove evil is not superior, and for my life and everything else I care for to continue, I am going to defeat you!"

Zannacross at once looks pure evil as he prepares to have his extremely massive body charge at those who stand before him as he says,"

The joke's over Ben Auro! You're going to die, your world will end, and I will forever rule supreme over all existence as its absolute master! Let this fact be blasted in to every last one of you, once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that Zannacross prepares to unleash the ultimate wrath on his opponents and are heroes prepare to do whatever it takes to endure it, and reach their desired conclusion to this final battle! But as this final battle reach's its ultimate intensity that intensity is so great that it's too much to hold in today, so with that the last phase of this final showdown to Tales of the Cosmic Wars will have to wait till next time. So with that, stay tuned for the supreme climax that is the next episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, it's simple enough, Zannacross has merged with all evil and redefines thing such as attacks wrath and damage as he does whatever it takes to kill Ben, all other good guys, and everything else with his massive power!

But Ben and the others dig down and unleash everything they have, and go even further! Between the ultimate showdown of good and evil, who will prevail? Well, I suppose that might not be too hard to figure out, but to see how the hero fulfills his destiny, you better not miss _**Chapter 198: The True Ultimate Power! The Climax of the struggle between Good and Evil!**_

See you there! But, before we go, once more, it's time for a few authors' notes. First of all, for those still confused about the true relation between the Supreme Being and Zannacross don't worry, by the end it will all be clear heh. Now, as for the final battle itself well, let's just say I wanted my story to end in as much as epic fashion as possible, even surpassing the ones that inspired me to make this kind of battle, plus I wanted to make it feel like Chaos Zannacross Necron truly is the most powerful evil being in existence. Well, hope it was pulled off well enough.

Ah yes, one last thing, I do know there was a very long final battle speech but, since this IS the true final battle I thought it was justified enough this time, just like in RPG's and some animes lol. Heh, it worked for Metal Gear and the Xeno games, er, mostly. Well, hope I made that final speech more than just the same stuff lol. All right, with that, I think that's all to be said, expect for one thing. And that is, thanks for the reviews everyone, hope to see more for this final battle, as many as possible haha. Sorry for the delay, I had a busy week this week, I am in fact graduating next week from collage so, things to take care of and all that. So with that, the next chapter will likely be delayed but, I rather not rush the final chapters of my story so hope everyone can bear with me. So with that, see you at the final battle everyone!


	89. C 198: Climax, the True Ultimate Power!

_**Chapter 198: The True Ultimate Power! The Climax of the Struggle Between Good and Evil! **_

Last time in Tales of the cosmic wars the moment of destiny had come at last. Ben, Lacus, Ezan, Doug, Cloud, and all the hero's around the chosen hero had fought through everything, literary everything there was to get to their ultimate target, Chaos Zannacross Necron! Just minutes before they arrived Zannacross had seemly forced even the ageless Supreme Being himself was forced to fuse with Zannacross, making it seem apparent that the master of all evil was to everyone's horror the one who was truly welding the status of god! But this fact did not change Ben's resolve at all, and even with all the horrors Zannacross unleashed in there last fight the emperor of all darkness was amused to see that they still thought they could defeat him when he was even stronger, and maybe even invincible! But the ultimate evil being soon saw that his opponents were not joking around, as they threw everything they had to make sure they did not end this battle in a repeat performance! And so the ultimate, final battle of the cosmic war that would decide the fate of all there is roared out with maximum intensity as Zannacross quickly went to show what the power of god could do!

But despite even this extreme power that bended the rules of time space and reality alike Ben leaded his allies through the dark onslaught, and with the help of powerhouse legendary warriors like Super Saiyan Four Gogeta and the original Superman Kal-L they were able to show Zannacross even as he is now he is not beyond pain! Of course this infuriated him and caused him to unleash even more of his wrath, but even as he tried to rip away the forces of good's very power Ben still managed to fight through this, and even as Zannacross tried to use the bounds of the lovers in to their downfall, Ben and Lacus proved that there love was deeper then even Zannacross could see as they unleashed their power to attack Zannacross in the one place that he could not shrug off, the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal! With all of existence being reprocessed by the anchor Zannacross created a chain reaction of energy, which was powerful enough to cause immense pain to even Zannacross!

However, the hopes that this was pushing the good guys closer to victory was quickly crushed as Zannacross became enraged at not being able to finish off his mortal opponents, and decided to let his pride go and unleash the ultimate power a god can weld, by forcing all of the evil beings around him to merge with him, transforming himself in to his ultimate final form, Zeed Zannacross, a being who's size was larger than a galaxy, and had just about infinite power! The final stage has been set, can Ben, even with every other hero in the history of existence at his side overcome this ultimate manifestation of hateful power of destruction? Well, time to find out!

Yes, all of Ben's struggles and battles, and for that matter all of the conflicts in history have brought us to this point! Will good or evil, now or forever clam victory now and forever as the dominate force that rules existence? Time to find out, so let the final battle of Tales of the Cosmic Wars blast off to its conclusion!

Ready, because here we go!

* * *

And so, before the final battle ignites we briefly start today's chapter on one of the reasons Ben is fighting so hard, his friends and family that are still living! Yes, the scene is once more the barley still together capital planet of what remains of the Lylat Kingdom and its own capital of Neo Arcadia, where in the White Castle Ben's parents along with Lacus's family, King Atem, Doctor Light and the others, along with every living being left alive is just trying not to lose their minds as they see the universe breaking apart around them!

The group in the Lylat throne room are all ready on edge after Laguna Zelda and many of the others were whisked away by the Supreme Being to take part in the ultimate battle royal, but at the moment everyone saw a sigh of relief as they saw the cage of stars that was about to melt the entire world to cosmic ashes stop in their tracks, only for more than half of them , along with the capital planets moon to be shattered and absorbed by the emergence of Zannacross and for that relief to turn to pure terror as they realize that Zannacross is larger than the wide span of the sky! As Ben's mom sees the god of all darkness laugh with such force that Corneria itself is trembling she grasps her husband tightly and says,"

What, what is that? Is that Zannacross?"

Doctor Light taps his pen so harshly that it breaks and he does not even notice before he says,"

This, must be some projection, some illusion, not even a being such as Zannacross could grow to such a size. If this is correct it would mean Zannacross 's length could only be measured in light years, it's beyond the rules of logic!"

Everyone sees the very sky around them full of red colored cracks before King Atem looks at his Millennium Puzzle and says,

" True Thomas but I think it's clear now the only thing to logically believe at the moment is that Chaos Zannacross Necron clearly is not bound by such rules. Such power, it's like his wrath is everywhere, threaten to choke all of space itself!

"Erich sees the pale human face of Zannacross looking both smug and murderous before he says,"

Would he truly unleash such a scale of power just to gloat? No, I doubt he would waste any time creating his new universe. Ben, Lacus, and all of the others must have pushed Zannacross so hard that he was forced to resort to this!

"Jane then bites her nails as she then says,

" Well, then it seems that they poked the beast too far! It's so massive, nothing can survive that!

"Ben's dad gets upset and says," Oh come on, your giving up on your own child that quickly? It's not over yet, my boy is not going to let anyone stomp all over him no matter how much bigger the jerk is!"

Atem stands up and says," Yes, no matter how desperate or vicious Zannacross gets I refuse to believe it's over. Wait, this energy? Its faint, but, I know I sense it! Doctor Light, Ceil, Cid, use whatever systems are still working and scan the general area around the north quadrant!"

The blond haired former Zeon researcher does as such, and thankfully one of the systems still functioning scanners zooms in depth to around where what seems to be the anti-existence of all life's left toe and see Ben, and all the others getting ready to fight! Ben's mom looks relived and says,"

Ben, they are still alive!" Doctor Light then notices what seems to be people that look like Megaman and then notices all of the other hero's from different time periods and realities around everyone else before he says,"

What the, where did all of these reinforcements arrive? We clearly did not send them, some of those people look like things I have never heard of. Wait, I think I saw that robot in a history book, or was it a cartoon?"

Ansem shrugs and says,"

Zannacross is trying to reconfigure time and space itself, there is no telling just what kind of results could come from it but we may be seeing such results unfold before our eyes. It seems Zannacross might have caused more ripples from his actions then he was prepared for. Er, even if he does not see it that way just yet."

Atem is about to respond before Zannacross laughs psychotically as his voice reaches across the entire universe and he says,"

Resistance is futile you heathen maggots, now it's time you learn the true meaning of ultimate suffering! I am north, south, east, west and the center! The extent of my power reaches across everywhere and breaches in to everything! You all have rebelled against the fact that I am the true god, the true master of all there is, but now for angering me so greatly, the final judgment of your kind will be slow, brutal, and become a legend for all in the reborn world to realize what is the cost for defying my rule!

" With that Zannacross begins to get ready to attack, and the aura he releases causes Atem to see his body, along with everything around him glowing red, and for the parts of the capital city around him to just vanish before he says,"

Zannacross is nearly unleashing enough energy to break the universe itself! It's time to see if the legend is more than myth, everyone, good luck!"

With that Euphemia grasps her hands together and says,"

Yes, even this darkness can be shined through, I know everyone's will is even greater then this!

"Ben's parents then embrace as everything begins to shake and Ben's mom says,"

I believe in you Ben, the entire universe believes in you! So please, please win!

"With this everyone just watches desperately as they see Zannacross prepare to swat what he sees as bugs, but to all that oppose this supreme devil these individuals are far from fleas so now we return to this ultimate showdown to see if this army of hero's can pass through their ultimate test!

* * *

And so we now turn back to where we left Ben and co last time, with Zannacross preparing to smash a burning blade of evil energy which is larger than Ben's range of site right through the mob of pests he glares he looks right at Ben and says,"

You waste your final moments being totally pathetic! For so long you foolish hero's thought you could carry the weight of the realms on your feeble shoulders, but now it's time the truth of such a idea, crushes you out of existence! "

With this the gigantic blade of doom is about to hit its targets as Ben once more unleashes all of his power and says,"

No, no matter how large the weight of your murderous rage is Zannacross, I won't let it crush me, Shin Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben at once goes to have the Divine Mugen Nova collide with the much, much bigger blade of his enemy and Ben can barley prevent the blade from slashing right through him! Ezan, Lacus and anyone who can help goes to help Ben try and repel the nemesis of all life's attack! However Zannacross just snickers as he says,"

It is truly a riot, to see just how delusional you filth can be! If you think hope can overcome unlimited ultimate power, prepare to be enlightened! "

Ben struggles to fight back as he then says,"

It does not matter how powerful you really are you twisted excuse of a god, your still one warped being who wants to force his way on everyone! And I'll never allow that to, GUH!"

Zannacross then unleashes a surge of power from his blade that causes the entire group away like toy soldiers in the middle of a hurricane before he grins with his human face before he says,"

I got what message your trying to tell me when you vomited this speech to me the previous one thousand times Ben Auro, and that message is still nothing but a bad joke! Because after all I am far more than a simple life form, I am the supreme evolved state of existence, which encompasses all life!

"With this as Ben and the other good guys struggle to recover from being smashed half way across the span of a galaxy Ben looks up to see Zannacross extending his upper right hand before a flood of dark energy pours out of it, and consumes a entire galaxy behind him! The entire consolation of stars begins to boil with red light before Zannacross points his upper right hands index finger right at Ben before that galaxy begins to spin around like a glowing blade before Doug raises a eyebrow and says,"

Oh come on, you're kidding!"

Zannacross then laughs again as his draconian beast like head bares its fangs before that voice says,"

I don't unleash such illusions human, whatever I wish is the new definition of reality!

"Zannacross instantly clutches his upper right fist before the entire galaxy to his side goes bursting for Ben! Ezan sees this and widens his eyes before saying,"

He just threw an entire galaxy, as if it was a mere shuriken!"

Lacus has the Imperia Golden Crystal have holy light shine up before she then says,"

Seems like it, this is going to be close!"

Lacus then has her aura transform in to a giant golden energy claw that just barley manages to catch the spinning mass of energy! Lacus spasms in pain but stands firm as she says,'

No matter how large the damage is, I won't let it get beyond the point of no return, I'll never let this universe break no matter how hard you smash it! "

With this Ezan tries to take some of the energy from the spiraling attack in to the Nu Epyon before he says,"

That's right, we won't lose Zannacross. No matter how many times you try or how strong and savage your attempts to win get your chances of victory are absolutely zero!

"With this Ezan, Master Myers Gogeta and many of the other heroes' combined their power to fire a united attack just above where Lacus is holding back the reconfigured galaxy, and damages the energy enough for the attack to be repelled to the left! As it grows unstable and unleashes another gigantic explosion Zannacross grasps his fists and says,"

My chances of victory are zero you say Ezan Zeon? Considering I have all the power there is, and you're all on the verge of falling apart, I would say that you yet again, have the facts mixed up. I, eh, no use talking to deaf morons, JUST BECOME NOTHINGNESS! "

With this Zannacross has various attacks come at his prey from all directions and as Cloud unleashes a barrage of meteors to keep back a massive demonic skull from crashing in many ways before he says,"

He is right about one thing, as vital as it is that we don't make a mistake in this battle, if we don't change are tactics soon we are likely going to tire out long before Zannacross does!"

Ben nods before he responds with,"

Don't worry Cloud sensei, I am just about ready to shut up every last one of his mouths anyway! Come on everyone, with all of this power it has to be straining him at least a little bit! We just have to keep our plan up, and endure everything he throws at us till we win!

" With this Ben once more dashes for Zannacross and his enemy gets annoyed and says,"

You seriously think such a simple plan can hope to defeat me? Of course you are, you're an idiot, so allow me to properly reward such idiocy! "

Zannacross once more tries to grab and crush Ben with one of his arms but even as a claw larger then a planet tries to crush him Ben keeps his cool as he tries to blast out of his foe's clutches. Zannacross in his massive size is faster than Ben expects but Ben retaliates by unleashing all of his energy and blasting out! As he rockets right for Zannacross 's face Ben gets determined as he says

," I don't care how stupid or pointless you think we are Zannacross, I know these feelings , theses desires we all share, are far from worthless! Even if you never could understand how important such things are your going to understand just how powerful theses feelings are when combined they defeat even you!"

With this Shinryudramon flies up besides Ben as he says,"

That's right, it's time to pull the plug on your lame excuse for a holiday Zannacross! Verus Zenith Ray!"

With this the mode changed Royal Knight Digimon unleashes a barrage of massive golden energy blasts as many of the others attack as well! However even with all of these attacks combined , and with many hero's attacking Zannacross physically with all they got, this collection of attacks are merely a fraction of Zannacross's size, and shatter the instant they touch Zannacross! Zannacross then narrows his eyes before saying,"

You think your united wills are truly the shared will of the majority of the masses? I think it's time the silent majority has its say!"

With that Zannacross has his lower left hand transform in to a spear like shape and try to shatter his targets. Lacus responds by using her warp magic to transport as many as she can away from the attack but she still is dismayed to see many others get murdered in a instant she sees Zannacross 's face, all the ones she can see at least relish in the pain he is causing before she says,"

This has gone on far too long, it has to end now!

"Ben nods as he says,"

Hang in there just a little while longer Lacus, it's almost over I, huh?"

Ben sees surges of red light flare up beneath him before he sees dozens of pillars racing right for him before he has more energy swords form around him and he says,"

Come at me anyway you want, you're not breaking through! Huh, what the!"

Ben is shocked to see the pillars transform in to villains like Sephiroth, Cell, Sigma, Dormammu, Ganondorf and more as they all charge right for Ben as Ganondorf says,

" Forget any hopes of winning you pathetic retarded brat! Evil is the root of all power and desire in the universe, you will never defeat evil itself!

"Ben parries the former King of Evil's swords with such force that the dark blades shatter before Ben proceeds to shatter Ganondorf with a kick as he says,"

Just watch me! "

Lacus instantly has more flower funnels bombard Sephiroth, the evil soul reaper Aizen, Sigma and the others back before she says,"

In the end if Zannacross truly has merged with every evil being this is not to much a shocker. We said we would fight all of the darkness's power at once to win, and we meant it! "

With that dozens of faceless souls come charging for Lacus as they all scream out with moaning voices and say,"

Why, why do you deny the end of are suffering? Why can't you see the truth! It has to end, the pain has to end! "

Lacus calmly unleashes a barrage of holy energy rays to blast all the spirits away before she says,

" Sorry, but we been down this path before. I do feel bad about everyone that has had an unjust life, but I won't allow either my own pain or the pain of any other person drag everyone down in to misery, or even oblivion because of it!

"Zannacross laughs once more and says,"

Still think you're so noble my dear? Give it up; all of your so called grand cause is your refusal to expect your wrong about everything and nothing more! You rejected the truth, and for that the only thing that awaits you is,"

With this Ben once more flies towards his opponent as he says,

" What, despair? I long learned that there are things not everyone will agree with. But I know that giving up on everything because it's pointless to exist in this world is not the truth! "

Zannacross then has his heads spin around before the skull like head turns to glare at Ben before the god of darkness proclaims,"

This world, this existence is pointless Ben Auro, because it was corrupt and flawed from the very moment it was created! All sins result in punishment, and for the original sin of a futile existence that is beyond salvation the punishment is a total cleansing! You think just because your resolve to your path is absolute that you will win? You are so very annoying hero, so VERY irritating! Resolve like yours is not brave human, it's merely delusion arrogance! "

With this Zannacross unleashes a blood red energy blast from his skull face in a instant and Ben and Lacus have to jointly put everything they have not to be consumed by the energy! Zannacross continues to laugh from his other faces as he says,

" It is indeed true that the root of all evolution comes from the resolve to make a desire be realized. However, when one has resolve to fallow a illusion based on delusions, that is merely stubborn arrogance! The arrogance of your kind, you think you know everything when you know nothing! Yes, you gain a little power, you learn the most basic things and in no time you assume your gods!

After I was denied my world the last time, your wretched kind thought they learned something, but all of the lesions they said they learned were forgotten even faster then I assumed! Yes, in no time at all the races that survived my wrath quickly discarded that harmony to insure their desires came true regardless of stood in their way! Even there so called saviors was just another nuisance that they gladly forcefully disposed when they got in there way, thus leading to the birth of Nightmare, one of my most useful servants!

Expect it, the hopes of Seyia Serenity and all they fought for ended up amounting to nothing but more broken lies, and the same conclusion will be for your sad little story Enji Knights, no matter what the outcome! And that is because your entire race is absolute worthless!

"Ben is being pushed back as he then says,"

No, that's not how his is going to end! Even if, GUH!"

With that Ben Lacus and the others notice a Zannacross symbol beneath them just before a red energy blast forms out of thin air and blasts in to them as Zannacross snarls and says,"

SLIENCE! I won't stand for the word of god being challenged by mere cretins drunk on their own desperate self worth! You think your resolve is greater than mine? My sanity has endured being imprisoned millions of years, and my will has weathered millions of setbacks and failures, all because I know it is my destiny to be the absolute ruler of all!

Do you think you truly are more determined than me? You think it was easy for me to admit I made a mistake creating a ruined existence? No, there was a time when I was as naively as hopeful as Cosmos that my creations would one day evolve enough to be satisfied but, no matter how much guidance I, Cosmos and the angels gave you mortals, you never could give up your sinful impulses! A strong man has pride in his work, but a even stronger man knows when it's time to admit his project was a failure and for everything to be broken .

Tell me Ben Auro, do you have the sheer fortitude to discard everything that has defined you to do what must be done to make things as they should be! No you don't even have the courage to part from the single women you love because you can't bare the pain! You think someone as weak as that can guide their fellow trash to prosperity!"

Lacus is about to retort but Zannacross just looks pure evil as he then has a pillar of energy erupt right beneath the pair and causes another titanic explosion before saying,

" Don't insult my vast intelligence another mill second, I know that answer is no , no, no no NO! NOT AT ALL!"

Zannacross then at once has his wings extend to cause a massive barrage of explosions that are like atomic fireworks break out around him before he says,"

You think your free but that precious free will of yours is shackled by your fears and impulses! You inferior beings posses no resolve or true will, nor reason! You merely spin your cycle of dreams and desires to repeat this worthless history, over and over! You merely grasp for anything you can get your hands on to make yourselves content, it's the fundamental limit of your existence! It is for that very reason that I will take great pleasure in exterminating every last spec of this universe! So don't waste my time any longer, AND DIE!"

With this Zannacross unleashes another energy blast from his mouth to pile up on the explosions and causes a red light to flash across the entire cosmos before Zannacross then says,"

Yes, fear, love, and all other emotions all succumb to death in the end! There is nothing that can withstand my wrath, not now, or ever! But yet, some fools still refuse to submit to their fate!"

Zannacross is annoyed to see a surge of light blast out of his dark flames before a battered Ben and Lacus holding each others hand as they fly out of the smoke. Despite how injured they are they still don't look afraid at all before Ben says,"

Your wrong Zannacross, hope and love transcend even death! Even if the one life fades, their memories and history are picked up by others, in an unbreakable chain that not even Armageddon can destroy!"

Zannacross snickers as he has his four hands all close in on the heroic duo from all sides before he says,

" Unbreakable, are you serious?

The inherited will of families gets broken down with time like everything else, and it mere centuries the entire will of families, if not an entire civilization can be forgotten to the point as if they would never exist! The weak and the worthless are only a footnote for histories failure; there memory is as toxic as their existence! Have you band of rebels truly learned anything from those that come before you? You may be able to wield the machinery and skills those before you have left but you have not truly learned anything! And that's because your unable to learn anything, your all a bunch of short sited pieces of trash that just roll down like snowballs building momentum on your entire races desire to dismiss your place! But this snowball has been guided in to oblivion, and this struggle ends NOW!"

With this Zannacross tries to finish Ben and Lacus off once more, only for a barrage of attacks to intercept his arms! This barley tickles him but it causes him pause enough to hear Doug laugh in a mocking tone before he says,"

Nothing I hate more than people who see me as stupid! I may not have a perfect score on history classes but I know more than a few facts you stuck up divine jackass! I know when people screwed up and made stupid choices, and I know when things have gone too far! I also know what a tough but fair plan is and when it's just a crazed hax job, and this is the most stupid crazy plan here is Zannacross!

To try and make everything go just like your way shows despite being a god you're too weak to deal with change! No way is someone like you worthy of being the one who calls all the shots!"

Zannacross glares furiously at the blond marital artist before saying,"

You can never understand me mortal, but you will understand just how inferior you truly are!"

With that more dark energy spikes bolt right for Doug and three of them transform in to Akuma , Shao Kahn, and Hazama before Akuma snarls and says,"

That's right you miserable pup, you will have true strength be crushed right in your skull before this is, GUH!"

Doug quickly blocks Akuma's karate chop and punch 's Akuma right in the skull before he says," I don't have time for you jokers, get lost!"

The Shao Kahn phantom then snarls and has his hammer appear in his right hand before he says," You annoying worms, its time you got ripped apart once and for all!"

Hazama then laughs and prepares to attack as well,"

Man, I can't wait till you annoying brats see what is, GUH!

" Hazama finds his attacks blocked by a energy barrier before dozens of energy arrows and other attacks head in to both him Shao Kahn and Akuma as Aqua then says,"

Keep waiting you creep, that's not going to happen! We, AHH!"

With this Aqua gets blasted in the back as Kefka ,Vile, a Megatron from a different dimension , and more bombard the blue haired Enji before the mad jester laughs again and says,

" Shut up, and die, JUST SHUT UP AND DIE! Stupid bimbo, don't you realize its time for the ultimate destruction?

" Kefka is about to blast the Enji once more before a barrage of attacks, most of them being energy arrows intercept him before James, and many more hero's bombard the group as James says,

" We don't expect the time you villeins think it is, and no matter what we won't let you force your crazed impulses on us all!"

James then fires off another Steel Shicher to impale Kefka and blast him in to Megatron before they both explode! However from the smoke Sephiroth , Genesis, Darth Sidious, Wrath from Full Metal Brother hood and more fragments of the ultimate fusion of evil burst right for James as the wreath of the One Wing Angel snickers and says,

" Impudent puppet, you will learn once and for all that you have no choice but to flow down the path your destiny guides you!" He prepares to impale James only for him to be intercepted by Zack before the former comrades glare at each other as Zack bitterly chuckles and says,"

Oh please Sephiroth, just because you had never learned to think to make your own choices it does not mean its not possible."

Sephiroth chuckles as he says," Oh, but in the end it is impossible Zack, you just have not realized it yet. But, you will learn, so very soon, how futile your struggles truly are! Its time, BAH!"

Sephiroth was about to attack Zack before a massive blast hits him from his side and consumes him and others! Ezan Cloud and others charge right in to the fray as Ezan says,"

If I had a gold gill for every time I had to repeat myself I wager I could own at least a space colony by now. For the last time, you will all see just what are kind, and are power can do! "

"Master Myers nods and says,"

That's right, this is the moment, where we prove that mortals are stronger then you can expect Zannacross, and where we throw are your control over us!

" With this Gogeta then chuckles as he unleashes enough force to punch one of Zannacross 's arms back before saying,"

That's right, the times have changed Zannacross, and your time is over!"

Zannacross gets furious once more as his energy crackles around his massive shape before he says,

" Never, this dream of yours will NEVER come true mortal! Mortals will never be on the same level of god, that is beyond impossible, beyond something that can come true in your wildest dreams! You are mere cogs that turn this wheel of existence, and I am the one who commands it all! "

Ben then powers up as he says,

" Well, then let us just settle what we really are, right here, right now! Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten!

"With this Ben once more unleashes all the power he has right as Lacus says,"

Its time you see what is truly the strongest power Zannacross! Radiant Judgment Flare!"

Lacus also unleashes all of the divine energy she can hold and nearly all of their allies fire everything they got a swell as a massive rainbow colored blast heads right for Zannacross and the embodiment of all evil cackles madly as he goes to punch the combined blast before saying,"

I told you time and again, darkness is eternal! All lights fade, and darkness always prevails! Huh?"

Zannacross sees that his hand is being pushed back, and is even cracking with sparks of energy as the combined blast of the good guys gets even larger before Ben then says,"

Maybe sometimes Zannacross, but not this time, no matter what!

"Lacus nods and says,"

Yes, even as stars fade, they are reborn once more to spread the light of life! The dark side may crush light from time to time, but the light of hope, of life itself will never be crushed even if all of evil at once tries to do it! You will never destroy the universe Zannacross, it won't let you!"

As Zannacross is physically being pushed back all four of his faces grow ballistic as he says,"

Let me make this simple for you germs, I am the master of all life, and it does not matter if every single life form in existence rebels me for I am still its master, and I will still, DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Zannacross then roars with fury and extends his wings before he horrifies everyone by clutching the energy in his hand, and shattering the combined power of all of his opponents! Ben is shocked as he then says,"

No, that was everything I had, just about everything all of us had!"

Zannacross laughs madly as the very fabric of reality crumbles before Zannacross clutch's his hands and says,"

Well then, it seems once and for all, that everything every last one of you has, is not enough to destroy me! And that of course means, YOU HAVE FAILED!"

With this Zannacross puts his hands together and forms a massive dark energy sphere that grows more intense by the second before it's the size of a black and purple supernova! Zannacross grins and says,"

Yes, this power is beyond that of the Big Bang, the power that created existence!

Judgment day is NOW! Supreme, Dimensional Armageddon!

"With this Zannacross crushes his own energy sphere and it causes an explosion that hits everything around him, Ben and Lacus try to hit back the blast but are instantly overwhelmed, along with everyone else! Everyone else feels immense pain and Ben feels raw burning sensations for many seconds as he can barely get his mind to focus on not dying!

When the burning sensation is gone Ben sees that his left arm is broken, and he is so badly wounded that he realizes that most of his bones feel like they are on the verge of crumbling like ten year old play dough, and to top it off his power has been blasted out of him as well! He barley has the strength to turns to the left and sees Lacus has had one of her wings torn away and has also lost her power while Goku and Vegeta have once more been blasted out of there fusion, and nearly everyone else looks on the verge of death! But as Ben looks around him he sees something even more horrifying then this info, and it's the fact that the very sky around them is shattered!

Around Zannacross's massive body there is only a pure red color of what seems to be the sky! As this fact dawns on everyone Ezan coughs up blood before he says,"

What the, what happened, all the lights in the sky are gone, it's like he, broke the entire universe with that attack!"

Zannacross laughs madly and says,"

Oh, not just this physical universe Ezan Zeon, I broke the link between time and space, the omni-verse, all of reality with that attack! No, destruction is not quite the right word; after all, energy can only be broken down and transformed, not truly erased. So to be more correct, I would say that I reconfigured all of existence to a much easier form to recreate! Tsc, even if my blast was non discrete, there is no way you could have endured my apocalyptic inferno of creation, you should have been broken down to the very last scrap of DNA! Unless, no, DAMN YOU!"

Zannacross glares at Lacus and sees that the Imperia Golden Crystal is still faintly glowing with light before he grins all four sets of teeth as he says,

Did that damn Supreme Being also transfer his power to that blasted gem? I don't care how much power you have, you can't resist me! Huh, are you kidding?"

Zannacross sees past the hero's and sees Corneria still standing in all that's left of the original universe, surrounded in a giant wall of golden energy! Zannacross chuckles with amusement as he says,"

How sweet, you even protected your precious home world, you truly are a riot Ma Belle Peche!"

Lacus clutch's her slashed burning chest as she struggles to get back on her feet and says,"

No matter what, I promised, I would be the angel of hope, to everyone! No matter what, I won't fail."

Zannacross ascends even higher in space as he says,

" You truly are a broken doll my dear, what a pathetic site. But your blind devotion for redemption is just like always, delaying the inevitable. You saved your family and your home planet, or you thought.

" Zannacross then goes to extend his hand and prepare to crush Corneria like a grape before he says

," But all you really did is spare them an instants death for a painful one! Let this final failed choice of yours break your resolve once and for all, and fall in to despair as the last reason for your defiance is erased! "

Ben struggles to get back up as he says,"

No, I won't let you kill everyone! I, GUH!"

Ben then coughs up blood before Lacus forces herself on her feet and has tears glisten down her bloody face before she says,"

No matter what I have to do, even if it costs me my own life, I'll give everyone their happiness! Zannacross, I was the one chosen to show the true nature of morality and I will, AHHH!"

With this Lacus is in immense pain as in the blink of an eye Zannacross smashes one of his finger tips down on Lacus, and with his finger tip being larger then a sun, the pain is tremendous! Lacus feels every cell of her body being torn in to as Zannacross cackles and says,"

If you want to be a martyr then fine, it won't save anyone but it still will be a nice gesture! Stupid girl, your caring heart is all to predicable, I can massacre a nest of fleas at any whim, its erasing the last bug from my system that I need to focus on! Cosmos's sion, you're the ultimate quintessence of the illusion of this world, thus, I refuse to let you get away with all the annoying you caused me! Die knowing that you have failed, and that everything you believe in is worthless!

They say the show won't end till the fat lady sings. Well Lacus, you may not be plump, but you are going to take your cue! "

With this Zannacross then pincers Lacus between his massive fingers and takes delight as he unleashes everything he has to crushing the Imperia Golden Crystal and Lacus in one fell swoop! Ben gets pale as he sees Lacus 's entire body begin to crack with light before he realizes her entire body is on the verge of shattering and he at once gets up and dashes to her before he says,"

No, not like this, I am not going to lose you now Lacus! I, GUH!"

With this another dark energy blast bursts out of his massive opponent and smashes him right through his gut and smashes him to what is left of a ground, just as every one of his allies gets the same treatment! Zannacross then leans down and Ben can see just how much Zannacross is savoring this moment before the devilish god has his eyes widen with demented glee as he says,"

The love story is over Ben Auro, it's been rewritten by my devious little tragedy! Yes, your love has come so far, only for its true frailness to become apparent! You cannot save your lover Ben Auro, in the end; you can only watch her die! "

As everyone is feeling every part of there being go through tremendous pain Ezan sees Ben cough up blood before he says,

" No, was are chance of victory, just a fantasy after all? Everything we have, even hero in the past present and future of existence can't even hurt him, what other option is there?"

Doug feels his lung's burning as he chuckles bitterly and realizes he can barley breath before he says,

" God damn it, literally. I figured we stood a good chance, but, guess Zannacross hit the point home hard on what a ticked off true god can really do. His hand is just, to well stacked. I seriously can't think of any way to get past this."

Ben struggles once more to get up as he then says,"

Don't give up the fight Doug now, it's not over, and I refuse to let it be over! It's not about logic, or who is stronger, it's about what is right! Even if Zannacross has infinite power, his victory is something I can absolutely never let happen! After everything we have all gone through, I can't allow it all to end like, AHH!"

Zannacross as two more of his fingers shift in to pincers to crush Ben's arms and lift him up right alongside Lacus before the twisted fusion of all evil beings says,"

Alas, at long last the only true conclusion to this war is on the verge of becoming reality! You have lost Ben Auro, your love, your bounds; in the end all of it was worthless in the face of the true ultimate power of darkness! You have fought as hard as your kind can fight Ben Auro, but your entire kind's power cannot overpower me! I will win, like I was fated to win since the start of this war. Still, since you two have annoyed me like no other ill at least give you a death fitting of such stubborn enemies and let both of you lovebirds see each other die!"

With this Zannacross widens has his upper right hand once more have the demonic blade at the end of it glow with power. Ben sees Lacus screaming out in horrible pain before he desperately reaches out to his girlfriend and says,"

Lacus, I, won't let you die. I promised I would fight to give you a future where you and so many others could be happy, and I'll keep that promise even if I have to stop the ultimate force of the dark side to do so!

" Lacus sees Ben in pain and also tries to reach out for him as she says,"

Oh Ben, I love you so much, I, AHHH!"

With this Zannacross takes delight in blasting both of them before looking victoriously vicious as he says,

" Lament your weakness in oblivion! You two had your chance, you could have easily been my star champions of the new world if you only discarded your pride for this existence and knew your place! But now you will only know your place the moment before you're completely destroyed! Your destiny was a sham, so die like the failures you are!"

Zannacross at last goes to try and finish off Ben and Lacus with a galactic execution slash, only to be caught off guard as Shinryudramon, Doug, Cloud, Terra and others to intercept the blow! Shinryudramon then says,

" No, you're never, ever going to win Zannacross! I been with the boss since the moment I was born, I know he has what it takes to defeat you!

" Zannacross laughs madly as he then says," Off course you have faith in him you digital mutt, you were created to be his tool!

"Shinryudramon finds his sword arm cracking and burning but does not give up as he says,

" I am no tool Zannacross, I am Ben's friend! Sure Ben seemed a little overwhelmed at first but he hung in there no matter how hard it got he never gave up, and that's why I knew he was the real deal, and a real friend! With are help he got through every single mess, and we just have to give it everything everyone has to get this last one done and have one big dinner!"

Doug nods and says,

" It's easy to be confident when you call all the shots Zannacross! But my bro, even when he barley had anything to brag even if it took a while he still refused to allow anyone to dismiss him! He kept at saving Max, Ezan Lacus, and me even when things seemed like they were hopeless, and he never ran away from this fight no matter how tough it got! We will win this, no matter how screwed up things are we are not losing to you Zannacross!

" Terra nods and says," Yes, rather than run away from the pain and fear those two have decided to stand strong against you, and we will help them, in any way we can! "

Cloud struggles as well as he then says," That's right, for all the honor and pride we have in are friends and are lives we will never, AHHH!"

With this Zannacross shows how much he thinks of this interference as he gets enraged,"

Damned pests, this time it does not matter how strong your resolve is, no amount of will power can change this! You are all going to die no matter what, SO GET ON WITH IT!

With this Zannacross unleashes an explosion of energy from his blade and Shinryudramon then turns to Ben before he says,"

Ben, I know you can, EAHHH!"

Ben is horrified to see Zannacross have a demonic mouth come out of his finger and head right for Shinryudramon, Cloud, Doug, Terra, and Cecil, Lloyd and many of the others before swallowing them whole! Ben sees his friends be slathered right in front of him before he says,"

No, Cloud Sensei, Doug, Shinryudramon, Everyone, NO! AH!"

With this the resulting explosion of magical energy blows both the battered Ben and Lacus out of there insane opponent's grip and as the battered pair lands on the ground Zannacross grasps his hands and says,"

Bah, butterfingers. Well, does anyone else want to put on a show and die pointlessly or can we just get this over with!"

Goku is furious but can barely stand as he then says,"

Damn this monster, I can see how Freiza and Cooler and there kind can just come out of this guys mold. This has to end now, but the only thing that I can think of that could stop him is a Sprit Bomb with every last ounce of energy from everyone in the universe. But, I doubt I have the time to pull it off, if there is even enough energy left!

"Zannacross then extends his wings before sparks of energy then begin to form all around his body and he says,"

Enough stalling, everything you can think of is nothing, just like the rest of you! Let my dark paradise, be created now!

" With that everything and everyone begins to glow red before Zannacross then says,"

Now, I am in synch with the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal at nearly a one hundred percent level, let all become one with Zannacross!"

With that Lacus sees Corneria, everyone around her, and even herself begin to glow, before everything begins to be dragged in to Zannacross as she says,

" No, Zannacross is trying to force all outside energy in to himself! Terra, everyone, you counted on me, but, I, barley have any energy left. "

Ben grasps Lacus tightly as he says," Lacus, it's not over, till the very last moment right? There has to be some way for us to defeat Zannacross, if we could just get more power.

" Lacus all of a sudden widens her eyes before she looks at the Imperia Golden Crystal and strokes Ben's face gently as she says,"

Ben, I think both of us have reached the limit of what power theses bodies of ours can hold. Despite all of us here, all of our strength can't seem to overcome the single massive power Zannacross is commanding. Yet, there just might be a way to get past this. And that would be for us, to combined are powers directly. Ben, if we can fuse are combined powers together like how Goku and Vegeta were able to, that, could produce something that can defeat even Zannacross."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

" Wait, you mean we should do a fusion dance like those guys did? Lacus, even if we could get that, dance off perfectly, are bodies don't match at all."

Lacus kisses Ben again before her entire body begins to glow with golden light and says,"

That's true, but are hearts are as one. Even if we can't fuse like they did, we don't have to become a new being. All I have to do is entrust my heart to you, and convert all of my essence, in to your being.

"Ben is shocked at this statement before grasping Lacus tightly and saying,"

Is, that even possible? Even if it is, what will happen to you Lacus? The way you're talking about it, it's like, I am absorbing your entire being! Even if it works, I won't be able to live with myself if I won by killing you!

"Lacus extends her angel wings and envelopes Ben with them before she says,"

You're not going to kill me Ben, my heart, my soul will be alongside you, only my energy will be yours. After it's done, ill just come back out of you."

Ben sees how calm Lacus is before saying,

" Are you sure, it will work that way? If, your wrong then,

"Lacus once more kisses Ben before saying,"

Ben, you trust me right? Believe in me, don't you recall I am suppose to be the miracle girl? No matter what, I am going to return to you always, I promise."

Ben feels his own energy nearly being broken apart by Zannacross before he grimaces and says

," I guess we don't really have any options. Lacus, I love you, I trust you more than anything. If you think this can work, then I will follow your lead to the end!"

Zannacross at last notices that the pair are up to something and says,"

Now what is it? Saying your good buys lovers? Your time is up, whatever your plotting, all that is going to happen is for you to die like the pigs you are!"

Lacus looks determined as she then has her golden energy explode before she says,"

Never Zannacross, no matter how bad it gets, I'll never give in to you!

"Her entire body becomes hallowed light before she grasps the Imperial Golden Crystal and says,

" Ben, I entrust everything I am, to you! I have absolute faith, to trust you with me, in every way! Brace yourself; this will feel more than a little weird! "

Lacus then thrusts the Imperia Golden Crystal right in to Ben's chest before her entire body transforms in to a sphere of light that thrusts right in to Ben! Ben is shocked as holy energy erupts out of his body and his eyes turn golden before saying," Lacus, I, AHH!"

With this a pillar of golden light explodes around Ben and a furious Zannacross instantly says,"

I had enough of your tricks, can't you just let me KILL YOU! "

Zannacross then fires five beams from his face and hands to blast right in to that golden pillar, but to his shock all of that energy is shattered as the column of divine power grows to even more immense power! James is one of the many survivors that are shocked at this as he says,"

What, what is this? What are they doing?"

Ezan is on edge as he says," Whatever they are doing, it better work."

Master Myers grips his Primus sword tightly as he says,"

Ben, Lacus, I believe that the force of light in your hearts has the power to vanquish even this ultimate darkness! Please, unleash the ultimate final power before it's too late!"

Zannacross is outraged at seeing his attacks fail before he says,"

What, what is this now? There is no way you can still stand against me, you nave nothing left, there IS nothing left!"

With this Zannacross sees the pillar of light divided, before a new figure ascends out of it and its now Ben! Ben more or less looks the same expect for now his entire body is glowing gold, he has angel wings just like Lacus did, he is welding the Oath-Keeper in his other hand, and the Imperia Golden Crystal is stuck square in his chest! Ben glares fiercely at Zannacross before he says,

" Oh, there is something left Zannacross, believe it! The bound between me and Lacus, the bound between this universe and its will to live its life, is unbreakable! Lacus and I, have combined all of our power to unleash the ultimate power of the light of hope!

" Zannacross goes ballistic as he says"

SLIENCE! You are creative, I'll give you that. To think you are so desperate that you two would fuse together in to some sort of mutant. But you just rearranged your pieces together, and the sum is STILL far lesser then the parts! You managed to pull off a show to the end, but this show ends now, once and for all! "

With this Zannacross once more goes to smash Ben but to his shock, Ben is able to block the blow! Despite the massive size difference Ben keeps Zannacross at bay before his massive golden aura expands before Ben grins and says,

" Your wrong Zannacross, the climax to this war is just getting started! One vessel that has all the divine will of the cosmos compressed in to one being, that has the power to turn infinite darkness in to hallowed light! My friend's dreams and the wills of the innocent are etched in to theses blades Zannacross! God of all evil, your time has come because there is no way evil is going to prevail today!

" Ben then shocks Zannacross by shattering the massive dark energy blade and causes his massive opponent to stagger back! This causes Zannacross to look like he literary is about to explode with rage before he says,"

Cursed wretched boy, how can a mere mortal possess so much energy? It's beyond your limit!"

Zannacross continues to try and shatter Ben but Ben is able to block each blow as the chosen hero responds with,"

No, with Lacus right alongside me, there is no limit to what I can do Zannacross! Now, enough is enough and it's time to die!"

Zannacross instantly puts his hands together before he says," Ill melt that arrogant grin off your face once and for all! Ultimate, Dimensional Destroyer!

" Zannacross instantly unleashes another massive energy blast, but Ben shows he is not playing around and warps right behind Zannacross before saying,"

Not before I break all four of your noses Zannacross! Divine, Sekiha Tenkyo, Shinryukenha!"

Ben unleashes a gigantic rainbow colored energy blast that blasts right through his opponent's chest! As Zannacross roars out in pain he sees the damage in his chest and everyone of his eyes bulge before he says,"

Damn it, this is impossible! Your power has surpassed Cosmos! What, are you?"

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance and says,

" I am, the ultimate embodiment of the peoples dream Zannacross, its ultimate champion and savior! Cosmos gave her power to Lacus, and now Lacus has entrusted me with everything. This power, this union of divine and mortal resolve, is superior even to you!"

Zannacross looks livid as the wound on his chest is healed up instantly and he snarls with rage, before his massive power explodes and all of existence begins to tremble as the embodiment of all evil says,"

Superior to me? Nothing, NOTHING IS SUPERIOR TO ME! Your power defies all logic and is a abomination but even this power will never, EVER destroy me Ben Auro!

Good, evil, such things are merely concepts you mortals create to bring a semblance of fairness and hope to your small worthless lives! Such things are beneath me, I am composed of the supreme energy and will of existence itself! I won't allow such fickle power to deny me what is rightfully mine!

I won't risk anymore errors, everything, EVERYTHING ends now!"

Zannacross at once continues pulling everything left in existence in to his being as he says,"

I would have done this from the start if I was not trying to enjoy this, but it's clear you must be taught once and for all that god can never be overcome! Everything will become with me, all space, all time, there will be nothing left but my existence!

"Ben sees his friends and all that is left of the fabric of reality being drawn in to Zannacross before he says,

" Damn it, I have to end this now! But, that was all the power I can gather, I don't know, what else to do."

Ben then hears a giggle in his head before none other than Lacus says,

" Don't worry Ben, I think, I do."

With that the women he loves appears in front of his face before saying,"

All of the power we have is enough to damage Zannacross, all we need to do is go to the next stage so we can finish him. We, are going to need help for that though."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," But, how? Everyone that is left is nearly too badly hurt to fight, and even with all the hero's in history that's still not enough power to seriously hurt Zannacross!"

Lacus 's spirit puts her arms around Ben before saying,"

Like I said, with the stakes this high we just have to go further, and gather the energy of all living things, just like Zannacross has!

"Ben is shocked and responds with,"

What, wait, like fusing with everyone's souls, just like Zannacross has? Can I, even handle that? Will people really be willing to do that on their own?"

Lacus puts her head against Ben's forehead before saying,"

Well, it's do or die so let's hope for the best. I heard about a move called the Sprit Bomb, an attack that gathers the energy of all living things on a planet to make one powerful blast. We are just using that move, to its ultimate capacity. It will work Ben; with the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal we can go beyond are mortal limits and trend down the divine path. And don't ever forget, you're a true hero that can bring hope to everyone that wants peace. Just, reach out with your heart, and let me worry about the rest.

" Ben grins and says,

" Lacus, we truly are the ultimate team. All right, let's do it!

" With that Lacus's sprit fades back in to Ben's heart before Ben then thrusts both the Divine Mugen Nova and the Oath-Keeper in to the air before the Imperia Golden Crystal shines brightly! Ben then closes his eyes and says,

" Everyone in the universe, no matter who you are please listen to me! Chaos Zannacross Necron is just about to truly destroy all that there is, but it's not too late to stop him! But, I can't do it alone, I need your help, I need everyone's help! Please, the only way that I can defeat him is if I have all of the energy there is! So please, donate your energy in to me just for this one moment! I know it's a lot to ask, but right now your only options are to help me or let Zannacross have his way! Please, trust me, and don't give up! For anyone that still wants to live, this is your last chance so please reach in to the light! "

With this Ben's aura once more glows brightly till he becomes a sphere of light! Zannacross just laughs sadistically as he then says,"

You really think you can squeeze more power out of this dying existence? You're all ready dead, its time you embrace it!

"This sphere of light then has golden rays blast out all over and Ezan sees his own body turn golden before he says,

" Fine, just this once, I'll let you do this Auro. Just don't screw up! "

Max has just made it to the group before he grins and says,"

Well, time to see if my cousin can make the big time. Go for it Ben!"

Master Myers nods and says,"

Yes, I know the ultimate power of the light will guide us to victory, it is time!"

With that the leader of the Enji Knights, Ben's rival and everyone else extends their hands, and turns to rays of light that head for the sphere! Meanwhile back on Corneria everyone on the last planet left in existence has heard Ben's call and while some are more hesitate then others having seen Zannacross 's full fury on display they are more than willing to try and go for any other option!

* * *

At the moment King Atem then sees his hand turn from red to golden before he grins and says,

" Ben Auro, I am willing to trust my life, and the future of our existence with you. Good luck!"

At the same time Ben's mom then says,"

Oh my son, I believe in you!"

Ben's dad then gulps and says," Just end this all ready boy! I am sick of this; I just want to watch the damn playoffs all ready!"

With that Ben's parents, King Atem, and everyone else in the world braces themselves as they all turn in to pure energy and zoom right for Ben, along with the entire planet!

* * *

Zannacross is shocked and outraged to see all of this light swarm in to Ben before beams of light even break out of his own body and fuse in to Ben! The ultimate dark being then bursts right for the light as he then says,"

What, you dare try and divert the energy? What a pitiful farce, to think a mere human can bond with the very universe itself! I, GUH!"

Before Zannacross can attack he is further shocked to try and slash this golden sphere only for the power to repel him! To his bewilderment this golden light then changes form, till it takes the shape of a golden armored knight with angel wings and Ben's hair, till to Zannacross 's horror he realizes that Ben has transformed in to a state such as himself, and is just as large as him! Zannacross is so shocked that he staggers back before he sees light and dark energy swirling around both of them before he says,"

A human, a mere human 's spirit merged and combined with the souls of all beings of light, with the universe itself?

No, impossible, even with the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal, even if you're having any kind of divine aid it's impossible for a mere human to be able to function at such a level! Where, how, how can you evolve to such a state and still exist! You're not capable of such power!"

Ben, in his massive new state forms a massive energy sword in the shape of the Divine Mugen Nova, with the authentic divine sword in its center before he points it at Zannacross before saying,

" You still don't get it, you never understood that are growth was never as stale as you thought! Even if we are created by you human beings are far from what they were millions of years ago. We are stronger, more evolved then we were just a second ago. You're wrong to think this cycle of light and death has moved the same since the dawn of time, we move forward with each passing second even if sometimes we can barley notices the change! Some might not go forward, and some might devolve backwards, but for the hole created by those seeking to go forward it will be a path for those seeking a brighter better future to fallow! The thoughts and wills of those of the past and those to come, the past and the future combined to create an infinite cycle of justice that will never be defeated, not even by all of the hatred and rage for existence there is!

"Zannacross is laughing in a pure evil insane manner as he then says,

" The feeble dreams of the fools, even put together they all amount to absolutely nothing! Ben Auro, you think you can defy logic and destiny and fulfill the dreams of the no nothing masses based on mere hopes alone! How amusing, but this little performance changes nothing, you STILL can't change a thing in the face of god's will, MY WILL!"

With this Zannacross once more goes to smash Ben in the face, as countless demonic energy spikes protrude out his body to smash in to Ben! However, the embodiment of all light energy in existence slashes off his opponent's arm with his energy blade, and blocks all of the other attacks with a wall of golden energy! Ben then instantly dashes forward to smash his fist right in to the humanoid face of Zeed Infinititos Zannacross and shatters it!

As Zannacross falls down Ben at once stabs his target right in the head before he says,"

Wither I can do it or not, I'll give everything I have to give it a try! Because to help others live, give the innocent there justice and give them a chance to have their desired future, that is what a hero is to me! "

Zannacross roars in pain before he instantly blasts Ben back with a barrage of energy blasts as his skull face then turns at Ben and snarls before he then says," Your labels, your definitions are pointless! I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, I am god of all! This is my existence, my empire to rule! No one will take that right away from me, NO ONE!"

Zannacross and Ben then engage in a titanic barrage of light speed blows that threaten to tear the fabric of existence apart and after a minute of this Zannacross gets frustrated at being unable to end this dead lock before instantly unleashing another massive red energy blast, and finding Ben smashing the blast right in to him, and blasting another one of his faces off! As his demonic face then turns to snarl at Ben the giant fused hero just remains calm as he says,"

I don't have to Zannacross, that right was never yours to begin with! Death can never be the master of all living beings; it has nothing to do with life! All the evil beings full of destruction and malice there can be put all together is still one giant being that contributes nothing! This is the end of your terror, your empire, your world, and everything else about you Chaos Zannacross Necron!

"Zannacross loses all the calm he has left as his entire body is consumed with pure dark energy like a campfire that just got a ton of napalm dumped on it as the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal burns brightly before Zannacross then says,

" I HAVE NO END BEN AURO! Death can never die, darkness will never be destroyed! As long as there is life, death will forever be its shadow! And since mortals will forever fear there end, the darkness will never die! The only way out of this endless cycle is for the absolute reconstruction of the nature of existence itself! This is the only option hero! "

Ben then extends his wings and has golden and rainbow colored energy swirl around him before he then says,

" No its not, even if I don't know every last detail I know there is another road for us to go down, and ill risk everything to believe that!"

Zannacross then snarls before he once more gathers energy in all four of his hands before he glares right at Ben and says,"

If you are to be so stupid then your reward will be you losing everything, for I shawl now erase you, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! Yes, every single spec of malice, of rage, every ounce of darkness, EVERYTHING! Every form of attack, every power that caused destruction in the history of existence, ill unleash everything at once, to break you in to your place in every possible way Ben Auro! Let my new world begin!

OMNI DIMENSIONAL DESTROYER!

"With this Zannacross unleashes his ultimate attack, a blazing red and black drill shaped beam of energy, a blast that has every attack from every bad guy in existence compressed in to it! Ben then responds by unleashing not only all the energy he has, but all the energy every being linked with him has before he says,"

Once and for all, it's time to see what force between good and evil really is superior! It's over Zannacross! This sword of mine is burning red, and the loud cries of everyone who has hope for the future are crying out for victory! Take this, my dreams, my resolve, and all of my power!

ULTIMATE INFINITY SHINRYUKENHA!

"

With this Ben unleashes his final attack, composed of a massive sword like beam composed of every heroic attack! As the two attacks collide and make the ultimate beam struggle of literary everything good and evil both of the figures stand there group before Zannacross says,"

Die all ready! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! You're going to die anyway, stop delaying the inevitable! Just embrace the truth, just fulfill your destiny and return to nothing!"

While Ben is pushed back he grunts in pain before giving it everything he has to endure the tremendous pain he is feeling before he says,"

I chose my own destiny Zannacross, and I am going to live!"

With this Ben pushes out even more power in to the blast under his command, and Zannacross gets angry at seeing his attack being pushed back. However he chuckles devilishly as he says,"

There is no chance you will survive, NO CHANCE! Does those wounds hurt Ben Auro? I bet this blast makes them all burn human, it won't be long before you succumb to pain! Even if you try to be stubborn to the very end, it won't be long before this collision of all the energy there is reduces reality itself in to broken shambles! Are you worried your own power will destroy that what you want to save so badly? That's to bad, hahahah because I have no such hindrance! In the state of a broken existence, only I can survive, so just like how Cosmos and the Supreme Being 's will was dragged down by having futile compassion for worthless things, your stupidly will be your utterly final mistake human!"

With this Zannacross gleefully shows he is not kidding about having limitless power as his attack somehow gets larger and Ben sees everything around him, everything that's left in existence begin to bend and crack again! Ben struggles not to be pushed back once more as he says,"

Damn it, no matter what your not winning Zannacross! I will find the power to defeat you, even while saving everything. I have to find a way, I."

Before he can finish he hears Lacus sigh inside his mind before she says,"

Don't let Zannacross hook you in to thinking his way now Ben, we are almost there! Just wait for the right moment, it might be our last shot at winning before it's too late! With that Ben hears Doug's voice chuckle before his friend says,

" Take it easy bud, we are all here with you!"

Ben then hears Max say,"

That's right Ben don't you dare think about quitting now, just trust your instincts! "

Ben hears Cloud, Master Myers and many others giving him encouragement before he realizes his friends spirits are sharing the burden and pain he is feeling before he then says

," Zannacross, the only things that are going to be destroyed are you and all of your mad creations! You keep saying you can never be destroyed, but time to prove you are wrong for the last time!

" Zannacross unleashes a murderous roar of malice as he then narrows his eyes and says,"

I have never been wrong Ben Auro! You annoying, stupid vermin have never been able to comprehend my superior judgment, the true reality of existence! As long as you defiant heretics continue to defy me, this Dissidia will never end. So, let this conflict, and all that causes it become erased this instant! It is the will of god, so it shawl be DONE!"

Zannacross then tries to unleash a final surge of power to finish Ben off and the dark energy nearly draws in on Ben from all directions before Zannacross forms a smug grin as he sees the dark energy consume Ben and says,"

Yes, at last, I WIN! Die you, huh? WHAT!"

Zannacross is mortified to see Ben emerge from the energy and have the darkness around him turn to light! The ultimate master of evil's responds is,"

You were hit dead on, how could you just shrug it off? That's not possible? Wait, this, NO!

" To his shock he hears a chuckle, before a small fragment of his body breaks out, and takes the form of none other than a smug looking Kira! The son of the Grand Master then says,"

Indeed that's impossible my "Emperor" but you see, it was never happening in the first place. All that happened was an illusion of you being caught in by your desires Zannacross. It seems even an all powerful god can be tricked when he lets his guard down. Heh, then again, it's my luck you're not quite the omnipotent divine deity you assumed you were Zannacross!

"Zannacross at once gets enraged as he sees Ben's energy beam getting larger before snarling ,"

Kira, YOU DAMNED TRAITOR! Arrogant primate, you still are obsessed with clinging to your delusions? Do you even know what you're doing?"

Kira's body begins to flicker before he says,"

I know exactly what I am doing, and it's whatever it takes to get a result I can stomach. God of darkness, I knew that there was always the risk my plan to overtake you could end in, a not so desirable situation so I made one final play. Since are energy was bounded, before I became one of the deceased I split off a portion of my soul in to your own, a small sample. Its barley enough to do much, expect for one chance to catch you in an illusion.

Heh, if I learned anything from my life, it's that life never flows down a constant path, reality shifts with each second. Even for one who has transcended corporeal senses it shifts and alters far too quickly for everything to be perceived! You assumed everything would bend to your will Zannacross, now, once and for all Chaos Zannacross Necron, learn the folly of your ambitions! "

With that fragments of the god of all evil break off and surge in to Ben's beam before Kira heads right for Ben and says,

" Ben Auro, I have split all of the energy of my power and those like me who are not absolutely faithful to the darkness in to your attack, this is your last chance! Grasp the true destiny of mankind!"

With that Kira's body shatters before a shocked Ben feels even more power and says,"

Kira, you truly did care about creating the best future, and I'll show you this really is the best one! You're finished, ZANNACROSS!"

With this Ben yells at the top of his lungs and thrusts his hand forward before his energy blast grows twice in size, and rips right through the massive being composed of all evil's attack, before Zannacross is consumed by the blast! Zannacross roars in pain as his skull like head is destroyed and he feels every ounce of his massive body burning! Zannacross vainly tries to use all of his power to repel the ultimate blast of light before he says,"

No, this can't be happening, not to me! I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, the supreme Shin Emperor of Darkness, the Master of ALL! I have the power of Cosmos, of the Supreme Being, and every evil being in existence! There is no way, that I can lose, I control everything! Why, why is this happening? Unless, no, NO! No, no no it can't end like this, I REFUSE TO BE DENIED!"

Zannacross struggles to extend his hand before a red circle appears around him as he glares at Ben and says,"

No matter what, I will have my dark paradise; I will not stop till existence is purged of all worthless errors! Even if I have to rewind time again and again, no matter how long it takes I will destroy everything! If I can't destroy you as you are now Ben Auro, I'll just go to where I can!"

Ben realizes that Zannacross is trying to escape in time before he then says,"

No, you're not getting away; you're not running away Zannacross! You have lost!"

As Zannacross is still trying to resist Ben's attack Ben jumps up and prepares to make one final swing with his blade. A crazed Zannacross, for the first time panics and says,"

I refuse to let it end this way; I refuse, to lose to you Ben Auro!"

With this Zannacross opens his mouth and dozens of dark energy spikes come out as they transform in to all of the villains Ben has faced in his journey but this only stops Ben's descent for a second as he then says,"

Expect it Zannacross, your judgment has come! "

One of the dark energy spikes transforms in to Brad before Ben's most hated enemy laughs madly and says,"

Give it up star loser, your just a chump that, GURAHH!"

Ben instantly blows the reproduction of the beast of a man without giving it a second thought before Ben says,"

All the feelings I felt since I was born, all the emotions me and everyone else has carved in to the universe, it's time for all the evil there is to feel this power! Be gone Zannacross! Final, Judgment, Slash!

"Ben then at last brings his galactic sized golden energy blade right through Zannacross 's arms and through his head! Zannacross roars in pain and says,"

Why, WHY! Why does life resist its destiny, even as it knows it only lives only to die! Is the will to live, truly this possible! Its utter, nonsense! "

Ben brings his blade all the way through his target's body before saying,"

IT does not matter Zannacross; in the end we will fight against death to make are lives count anyway! The ultimate final vote is in Zannacross. The majority of the people have spoken and they reject you and reject the path of evil now and forever! You may think your above justice, but even a god has to answer for the pain and suffering you have caused others! Once and for all, let justice bring about your death! DIE!

" With this Ben's attack shatters the Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal and Zannacross can no longer keep most of Ben's final energy attack at bay and so the ultimate devil is bombarded with energy that tears all of his body apart! Zannacross makes one last hellish scream of rage as he glares at Ben's calm but serious eyes before he says,"

Damn you Ben Auro, DAMN YOU! I will make you suffer for this humiliation, I promise! No matter what, I will never die! As long as there is death, I will exist! "

Ben just clench's his fist and says," It does not matter, no matter what happens or how many times you or anyone else tries to destroy life me or someone like me will always stop you! You will never win, so just give up and go away once and for all!"

Zannacross sees rays of multi colored energy blast out all over his massive shape and more and more explosions break out around him before the Emperor of all evil feels more of his body break down and not only that, but because he has fused with all of evil, the souls of every evil being in existence is being erased along with him! From Sephiroth, Ganondorf, Sigma, Xiza, Damonus, Larxene, and everyone down the list from Atomic Skull to Lord Zed, every evil being in existence makes one last final futile action before being erased down to the last molecule! Zannacross then realizes his body is on the verge of total collapse and tries to keep himself together with all his might and power, only to see its no use as he roars in fury and says,"

" No, the true god can't die, I can't die, this is impossible! DAMN YOU ALL! YOU WILL REGRET REJECTING ME! ALL OF YOU WILL…RAAHHHH!"

With this at last Zeed Infiniantios Zannacross is completely overwhelmed with energy as all of his body is destroyed in a barrage of fancy multi colored explosions! With this a cosmic explosion that shakes the very fabric of reality blasts out and unleashes a giant shockwave of light as countless smaller explosions and moans can be heard!

After a few tense seconds Ben realizes that Chaos Zannacross Necron is no more before he waits a few more seconds before fully comprehending just what has happened. His hands are shaking in a mix of joy, pain and shock as he blinks a few times and says,"

I, did it. I really beat the ultimate force of evil. I, whoa!"

With that Ben sees pillars of light blast out of him, before the combined form he has been taken at last disperses and he returns to normal! As Ben falls back on his knees in his exhausted normal state he sees countless golden lights go off in to the sky before he says,"

Looks like I did it, I really saved the universe and beyond. Er, or at least I hope I did.

"With that Ben feels warm before the Imperial Golden Crystal then glows and Ben feels a surge of light energy expel from his body before it reforms itself in to Lacus! Lacus is breathing hard and nearly falls down on the ground before regaining her breath and winking before she says,"

Don't worry Ben, you made it just in time. Great job my prince; I did not doubt you could do it for a second. "

Ben is overjoyed to see Lacus and turns around to see her body and armor all in one piece before hugging his girlfriend and saying,"

Lacus, your all right! I am so glad your back. Heh, you even made it with your cloths in tack. "

" Lacus hugs Ben tightly before giggling and saying,"

Oh come on now, don't jinx me Ben. Te he, I told you it could be done Ben, no matter what I become; I'll always come back to you. Neither Armageddon nor anything else will ever break this promise, this love I have for you darling.

" Ben grins before the two kiss each other passionately. As there kiss ends Ben sees light spread all across the sky before he chuckles and says,"

The light, it feels so warm. I think we just proved once and for all between good and evil witch side will always come out on top.

" Ben then hears a chuckle before he turns to the left and sees Mario, James,Sonic, Ezan, Link, Aqua , X , Samus, and Master Myers along with many others all dash to Ben before Mario says,"

That's for sure Ben! You did a great a job! It was sure weird being part of one super mega body but, it was worth it!"

Ezan chuckles and says,"

That was quite the outrageous stunt you pulled Ben Auro, it was a bit over the top even from what I come to expect from you Ben Auro. However, considering the situation such insanity was excusable, since it seems we completed our mission. Well done my friend."

James chuckles and says,"

After everything I never thought it would come down to quite literary all good and evil clashing at each other but, it did seem to showcase what was truly the greatest power.

" Master Myers looks relived and says,"

Yes, Zannacross was forced to see that in the end the will to live, and the desire for happiness overcomes all the forces of evil. I knew it all along, though there was some times when it was looking very bleak. But in the end, when pushed against the ultimate brink of total destruction the light in all of us and the very cosmos showed its valor. I just wish that the cost would not be so high."

Aqua can barely contain her composure as tears are strolling down her eyes and she says,"

Doug, everyone, why, why did it have to do down like that? If, we only just could win a bit sooner, then we would have not had to have lost them! Huh?"

Everyone sees another barrage of lights stream down before they take the shapes of Doug, Shinryudramon , Cloud and all the others Zannacross killed! Doug sees Aqua looking heartbroken before he chuckles and says,

" Oh come on Aqua keep it together, I feel for you because I thought you were a tough girl!"

Aqua is shocked as she wipes some tears from her eyes and says,"

Wait, Doug, your alive? "

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Zannacross tried to make us all part of him but thanks to Ben pulling the mother of all power ups it seems us being dragged in to Ben's ultimate form turned in to a get out of hellish limbo free card. Sweet work Ben, that's two I owe you."

Ben looks relived as he says,"

Oh it's more than two but, no big deal Doug I am just glad you're all right.

" His fellow member of Squad 7 then says,"

It's all because of you two man. Ben, Lacus, that was one hell of a awesome job. Make no mistake, you really are the man that defines a hero!

"With that Doug slaps Ben on the back, which causes Ben to wince and stagger before he says,

" Easy Doug, right now I feel like I am about to break like a cheap vase."

Cloud chuckles and says," Don't worry Ben, you can rest now, and it's really, finally over.

" Shinryudramon then turns back to Hiryuumon and runs right up to Ben before saying,"

That's right, we did it boss, you saved everyone and we made sure you lived long enough to do it! I mean, look!

"The digimon points past Ben and him and the others then turn around to see white and golden energy gushing out where Zannacross was defeated before this light goes on to spread, and everyone is relieved to see that the space around Corneria seems to be returning to normal, since its moon and Katana and the other planets of the core Lylat System seem to be restored! Lacus looks overjoyed as she then says,"

Yes, we were just in time, we prevented Zannacross from utterly merging the realms, and they seem to be in the process of reversing back to their separate states!

"The Supreme Kai then sighs and says,"

Yes, without Zannacross his domain is unraveling. I suppose it's no surprise, he was trying to make everything revolve around him, and would hate to have anything go on without him."

Gabriel then chuckles and says,

" I wonder if in the end Zannacross at last realized that not even god has the right to put his desires above all other. No matter what he felt, he has been vanquished, his will rejected, his presence his gone, and his reign has been crushed. Ben Auro, thank you so much."

Ben grins and says," Thanks, but it was nothing really. I just, did not want him to win, that's all. "

With that everyone hears another laugh before Max casually struts up and says,"

Oh don't be a drag Ben, you freaking saved the universe by beating the most powerful bad guy in existence! There are times to be modest, and times to bask in the glory and this is one of them!

"Ben chuckles and says,"

Max, thank you. Still, on my own I would have not been able to do a thing. Its thanks to Lacus for intrusting me with everything, and for everyone believing in me to give me the power needed to win this that I was able to do anything."

Lacus squeezes Ben's hand tightly and says,"

That's all true Ben but your still the one who got me to be willing to entrust you with having my entire body and soul at your command, and trust all the good people in existence to have faith in you. Without a doubt, you have proven yourself as the ultimate hero and savior of the universe. Oh Ben, I love you so much.

" Lacus kisses Ben again and Ben grins before saying,"

Thank you Lacus. I guess I just proved that with a little luck dreams really can come true."

Max laughs loudly and says,"

Heh, and a whole lot of help. More like my help molding you to the warrior you are now! Just remember to mention me in the history books guys! Oh?"

Max then sees Aqua patting Max's shoulder tightly before the blue haired women smiles warmly and says,"

Don't worry Max, history won't ever forget everything you struggled to make things right, we won't allow it.

"Max grins and says," Aqua, glad you still remember me, sorry I never got to say good bye Aqua, guess I have the time now."

Aqua giggles and says," It's ok; I never needed those kinds of things. But, I am glad I can see you one last time."

Max chuckles and says," I am just glad you're alive period Aqua; we all thought you were lost to us. But, don't act like it's the end, we will have more time later down the road."

Aqua wipes some tears off her face and says," Yes, thanks to you, and even Kira, we have such opportunities. Kira, in the end he was willing to give up everything just to make his dream realized."

Master Myers nods and says," All of us have different visions for what it means to have are lives be the best and happiest they can be. That is what it means to have free will, to be a living being. However, we can all agree that we want to risk a life that has pain to have a life worth meaning. Zannacross, and every evil being that fell with him has seen just what power that desire can bring, a power that is greater than no other.

"Goku grins as he says

," Ill saw, that was one awesome fight! Your one great fighter Ben Auro! Hey, I know we just saved the universe but, you think you're up for a little spar?"

Ben winces at seeing the Saiyan hero's enthusiasm before he says,"

Er, um, sorry Goku but I can barely stand up right now. Maybe later, much later."

Goku looks crushed as he then says," Oh come on, can't you just heal up and go for one round?

"Vegeta rolls his eyes and says," After all that and you still have the stomach for another fight? You really are something else Kakarot."

Gohan chuckles and says,"

Come on dad, give him a break. There are a lot of other things that still need to be done, like, oh?"

With this everyone of the deceased warriors notice their bodies are glowing before Ben notices many of the hero's from different periods of time like Batman, Spiderman, Dante and more from all reality beginning to vanish before Omnimon then says,"

The order of time and space is returning to normal, heaven and hell and all the other dimensions are breaking free from Zannacross is domain, and that means everything is returning to its natural state.

"Max shrugs and says,"

Well, I guess it's time to go back to where I belong. And I guess this time it's time for the real good by everyone."

Ben looks distraught as he then says,"

No, it's not the final good bye, we will meet again, only the next time we will meet when its right."

Max chuckles and goes over before saying,"

Got that right Ben, you better not be showing up anytime soon or ill kick you so hard you will be knocked alive, got it?

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Max, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. After all I just have gotten everything together.

" Max looks as proud as a man can get before he then says,"

That's for sure, do yourself a favor and enjoy life Ben. That's, my final lesion for you. This is your time now, your era; make it the best you can be!

"Ben and Max then do a man hug as Ben says,"

Don't worry Max, I'll do that with all the honor and pride I have."

Doug chuckles and says," Don't worry Max; ill make sure my bro does not hold back on living, you can count on it.

" Max nods and says," I'll be holding that to your word man. I do trust you all though, Ben found himself some damn good friends, and a really fine gal. Lacus, keep on making sure my cousin never regrets all the hard work he did to get you attention. "Lacus giggles and says,"

Don't worry Max, I'll try my best."

Max salutes her and says,"

Well, that's the best we can hope for eh? Well, that's all I got, it's been real everyone!"

Zack and Angel walk up to before Zack crosses his arms and says,"

Seriously, it's been fun but it's not time for you guys to come with us. Don't you have homes to return to?"

Aeris giggles and says,

'Well, hopefully those homes will be back to normal soon enough. Zack, everyone, thank you for all of the help you gave us.

"Goku waves to everyone and says,

" Hey no sweat, we don't want to vanish either. Well, if we can't fight now I'll just train till the time comes! Thanks Ben Auro, you got me motivated to push myself again! I'll see you, in the ring!"

Ben gulps and says," Don't worry Goku, I'll show you just what I can do, you can count I'll give you a fight to remember."

Max then crosses his arms and says,"

Well, till that time, just make the most out of life Ben. And when we meet again, show me just what you have to say! Till then, see yah."

With that Max, Goku, Zack, Vegeta and all the other resident of heaven then turn to beams of light before they return to heaven. Ben sees his cousin and all the others spirits heading in to the giant gold pillar in the sky that is getting larger by the second before he looks at Lacus and says,"

Don't worry Max, I'll make sure I have one hell of a story to tell you, you can count on, huh?"

Ben then feels a tremor before he gets tense and says,"

What the, what is going on? No, don't tell me, Zannacross is returning!" Ezan looks around before saying,"

I don't feel any darkness at all Ben. Maybe it's just after effects of his defeat?"

Everyone sees explosions blast out before Thor then says," Its more than some ripples Ezan Zeon, with Zannacross destroyed and no dark energy to fuel it, this pocket dimension he created to forge his Dark Utopia will quickly collapse! I would motion we save this celebrations for after we vacate this soon to be doomed dimension everyone!"

James nods and says,

" Sounds like a good plan. Let's just find the best exist."

Lacus grasps the Imperia Golden Crystal tightly and says,"

Don't worry everyone, I should have enough energy to warp us out of here. We made it this far, no way ill rest till it's done. So, get, ahh!"

With this a lightning bolt blasts right down on Lacus and blasts her to the ground! Ben at once goes to his aid before he notices that there are more lightning bolts striking down, and even more explosions blasting out all over the area! He then says,"

What is going on? If Zannacross and all the forces of evil in existence are no more, why does it feel like we are still under fire?"

Samus sighs and says,"

Easy kid, it's just the old chaotic evil lair imploding act. Even if it's more extreme than the others Ben, just keep are wits together and we can call it a day."

Gabriel then looks around before the troubled celestial one gazes up and says,"

Yes, it should be fine as soon as we escape this realm. Unless, wait, no, NO! Of course, how could I be so foolish? We all got ahead of ourselves, this is worth then I could have figured! Everyone, look, at the Axis of time!

" The angel points up and everyone sees the giant golden crystal in the sky cracking all over, and what is even worse is that the many different colored streams of energy which are the threads of the different realities are cracking as well! A horrified Ben sees everything around him cracking an says,

" What the, what's going on? We destroyed Zannacross and stopped him from merging all the realms in to his own universe, I thought that freed everything!"

The Silver Surfer then sighs and says,"

The problem is Ben Auro, the damage is worst off then we hoped. Zannacross nearly broke apart space and time itself, and the Axis of Time is now badly damaged. If it is not stopped the Axis of Time, the Heart of existence itself will collapse! And if that happens the Big Crunch, the absolute destruction of all existence will fallow it!

" Hiryuumon widens his eyes in shock as he then says,"

What? That sounds just as bad as what Zannacross is going to do! Why don't you angels just patch it up!"

Pit chuckles dryly and says," Would love to man, but this kind of thing is out of even the highest ranking archangels hands. "

Alphamon nods and says," With the extent of the damage Zannacross has done, the only one that could have fully restore this damage, is Cosmos herself. And, even if she is no longer bound to Zannacross she must be to greatly damage to recover just yet. Maybe all us angels can combine are powers, it's are only option.

" Ben nods and says," There has to be something we can do, we can't have gotten through all of this to let it end like this!"

Gabriel turns to Ben and says,"

Ben, I understand what you're feeling with all my heart and soul. However, this is not something you can just smash in to place no matter how much energy you have.

This is something that only a magic that can alter reality, and heal space and time itself can solve."

Ben looks troubled as he then says," But, how do we get something like that in time? Huh?"

Lacus once more squeezes Ben's hand tightly before saying,"

Ben, we all ready have that kind of power, and it's me.

"Lacus then kisses Ben's hand before smiling and walking up in front of everyone and clenching her fist tightly. Ben then tries to figure out what his girl friend is thinking and says,

" Lacus, you have a plan? Nice, what should we do?"

Lacus takes a deep breath before saying," The only thing I need you to do darling, is get out of this place. Because the only one who has the power to do anything at this point is me, and so that means there is no point in putting anyone else in any more danger.

"All of her allies are getting alarmed before Ben then says,

" Lacus, please think over this! Even if the Imperia Golden Crystal, even if you're the only one who can restore the universe, it's too dangerous to go alone!

"Lacus turns around and says,"

Ben, Zannacross and all of the forces of darkness have been vanquished so that means despite how tired I am, I don't' have to worry about any more interference. Besides, we are talking about directly healing the fabric of time and putting the realms in their proper alignment, to be caught in such collapsing energies could cause anyone to be destroyed instantly! If I have to worry about you or anyone else being lost I'll just have a harder time.

Please Ben, I am grateful you want to help me but the best way to help me is to have faith in me."

Ben is getting pale as he then says," I know, that I might not be able to do much Lacus but still. I, if anything goes wrong, you will be caught in a collapsed universe and, then you will be lost to me, to everyone forever! I can't' lose you now Lacus I," Lacus instantly goes to hug Ben and then says,"

Ben, you're so silly. Do you really think after everything, I would allow it to end so sadly? No way, no matter what happens I won't die, I want to live, and be with you to much. Don't ever forget, I love you with all my heart.

" With this Lacus kisses Ben once more passionately and steps back, struggling not to look troubled before she then takes off her crystal necklace and puts it around Ben's neck. She then takes a feather out of her wing and puts it in Ben's hair before saying,"

No matter what happens, no matter how things go, I promise you with all my heart that even if we get separated by dimensions I swear ill return to you. And, just for insurance I am giving you my necklace and a feather of mine so you have a few pieces of me to tide you over till I return it, all right sweet heart? Ben, Cosmos gave me this power because she believed in me. We just proved we could live up to our expectations, I know I can do this! So please, trust me.

" Ben lightly flicks some hair away from Lacus 's eyes and wipes some blood off her face before saying,"

Oh Lacus, I trust you. If, this is what you think works best, then I guess that's that. You better not be lying about coming back. "

Lacus merely heals all of her boyfriends newest injuries before winking and saying,

" Ben, I want to live to, and I meant it when I said I would not hide anything from you anymore. Trust me, more then anything I just want to go home to be with you. But, after all of this I can't run away from my responsibility. I have this power, and no matter what I can't hold back from doing what I can just because its scary or risky. "

"With that everyone feels another tremor and see even more explosions blast out around the sky before Lacus sprouts a grimly determined face before saying,"

Seems I better get going before it's too late. Everyone, please make it out safe."

Lacus then squeezes Ben's hand once more before leaving him and taking flight. Master Myers sighs and says,"

Lacus, good luck. I am so sorry you have to share this burden alone."

Terra nods and says,"

Please, don't throw your life away, if it looks like the situation is getting out of hand just escape before it's too late.

"Lacus puts her hands together and says,

" If it gets bad, ill just look for another way. I ran away from my responsibilities for too long, I won't run this time no matter what. To make up for all No matter what, I won't let this universe, and all the people I cherish be erased no matter what. But, I am not afraid, I know everyone's strength is within me and with that strength I won't fail!

" She then looks at Ben and despite the pain Ben is feeling he retains his composure and smiles before saying,"

Lacus, good luck, I believe in you."

Ben then sees Lacus 's hands tremble slightly before she gets red eyed and wipes some tears away from her eyes.

" Oh Ben, thank you, so much. I promise, you won't regret believing in me."

She then waves her hand and a golden wall appears in front of her before saying,"

Sorry, but I have to make sure no one lets their emotions get the better of them, me included. Well then everyone, see you soon.

" Lacus instantly has her energy flare up to its full force and blasts off to her destination! Ben sees the women he love become a sphere of holy light that is heading closer and closer to the chaotic storm that is the unstable core of all reality before he clench's his fist and says,

" Damn it, after everything, how can I be powerless to help the person I love the most now of all times?"

Doug then cracks his knuckles and says," You're not powerless Ben; this is just something only she can do. There are always times like this, when people just got to do what they can. Lacus is a tough gal Ben, she will make it. "

James nods and says," It's as she said Ben, the best way to help her is to make sure she does not have to worry about us so let's get out of here."

Ben sees red lightning bolts begin to strike down all around the collapsing unstable mass of dimensional energy before he grasps the crystal necklace around his neck before saying,"

I guess you're right. Come on everyone; let's make sure this story has a happy ending. "

Omnimon then points to Corneria as he then says,"

If we can make it to the rift to the mortal dimension we should be able to make it!

"Sonic then nods and says," Then what are we waiting for? There is no time to spare so let's floor it all ready!"

With this the band of hero's dash off trying to make sure that they escape from this collapsing dimension before it's too late, all the while regretting that the only way they can help the one who has went behind. But, as time grows short for the good guys, time has all ready ran out for this chapter and so this is where we call it off for now!

Well boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, Chaos Zannacross Necron even after merging with all that is evil has been utterly defeated and the darkness has been dealt a critical, if not fatal blow. However, if Lacus cannot keep the damaged fabric of reality from collapsing on itself it will all have been for naught! Can this tired wounded Enji Knight complete her final task, and still make it out alive or will all of the twists of this long epic journey conclude tragically? Only one way to find out, and that's to stay tuned for the next conclusive heart pounding episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, is going to be a surprise. Sorry, but it would ruin the fun to give anything away so just hope to see you all on board on are next stop,

_**Chapter 199: The Finale of the Cosmic War! **_

Hope to see you there! But before we go, time for some more authors notes. Heh, first of all, in case you're confused, Ben and Lacus did not do a fusion in the sense that Goku and Vegeta and the others did, so don't worry I did not make my star win by being a he she lol, the fusion was more like a symbolic process like Venom and Carnage in Spider man, or even how Cortana is linked to Master Chief in halo.

Now for anyone confused on what Ben pulled off it's more or less like a spirit bomb from Dragon Ball Z. More precisely how Goku used it by absorbing its energy to take down Super Android 13. The difference this time is that Ben took nearly all the spirit energy of every good thing in existence and thus had a much more dramatic power up to end in literally a clash between all good and evil energy in existence.

To clear things up with Kira like it was said, when Kira tried to absorb Zannacross's energy and become god a fragment of his soul remained in Zannacross, just enough to cause a brief illusion to trick Zannacross enough for one final strike. Like how Saruon was bound to the one ring Zannacross's essence was anchored to the Eternal Kami Munesanzun crystal thanks to all the energy he was trying to command. And with that I believe that is all for the moment.

Heh, I know I took it to the extreme this chapter, but hopefully I got the result I desired, making the chapter as epic as I can make it without being too crazy lol.

I just wanted to make this final battle have the feel that the cast had to fight against a evil being with the power of god and so, hope it came off with that intention by giving it the same feel as all the final bosses in RPG 's and final fights in most animes. I just did not want another so called all powerful villain go down like a punk I suppose.

I mean, most of all I did not want it to be like Dragon Ball Z with the " damage inflation" so to speak. What I mean is in that, for the most part the first time Goku fought Vegeta and then when they fought again in the Buu Saga, and then even further when Goku as a Super Sayain 4 fought Bebi Vegeta, for the most part the only difference being that they say they are stronger. I know I had a lot of large scale battles in this story of mine, so I guess I just wanted to make sure the final battle really felt like it was the most intense power wise.

Well, with that hope everyone enjoyed this final battle, I tried my best for it to live up to the wait so hope everyone likes it enough to review.

Sigh, I guess I need to try harder since even it being the final battles the reviews have been, far less then I was hoping. Oh well, hope that changes for today, and thanks for the reviews that have come. So with that, we are getting near the end folks, I hope you all stay on board till the very end. Till next time.

Oh yes, it seems that the world did not end after all, maybe next time people will learn not to mistake my chapter for a sigh for doomsday and cause mass panic, lol, silly idiot radio hosts.

Oh right, one last thing, I just wanted to make it clear even as the battle got to as high as stakes as the Omni Verse I was not trying to say my story is the heart of all fiction or anything. I never meant to give off that impression so I just wanted to make it clear before anything got out of , oh? ( Sees a massive mob charging for him. ) Wait no I was just, AHHH! ( gets run over by flaming cows )


	90. C 199: The Conclusion of the Cosmic War!

_**Chapter 199: The end of the era of Darkness , The Dawn of the Marvelous Star of the New World! The Finale of the Cosmic Wars! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the ultimate moment of truth to decide who would be the winter that would take all between good and evil had at last come. Chaos Zannacross Necron, frustrated at despite all of his powers that were his to command still not being enough to kill Ben, Lacus, Ezan, Goku, Doug and all the others decided to go all out and unleash the ultimate power of darkness by fusing with every evil being in existence to become his final state, the galactic sized four headed incarnation of all evil and darkness Zeed Infintaos Zannacross! Zannacross quickly show cased that his massive size was not a bluff as he quickly showed that even Ben and all the other heroes in existence 's combined power seemed to do little but agitate the supreme dark being as he wasted no time bringing both his opponents and existence itself on the verge of total destruction! However just as it seemed like the Apocalypse and the ultimate victory of evil was inevitable Lacus and Ben both refused to give up and Lacus then decided that drastic times called for drastic measures, and used the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal to fuse her essence in to Ben's body!

While not a true fusion like the skill Goku and Vegeta use this new outburst of power was enough to damage Zannacross, yet even still was not enough to give them a winning option! And with Zannacross quickly getting ready to destroy everything that was not him Ben responded with the next stage, using the divine power he had at his command Ben then sought out all the power of light there was, and thus merged with all of those who desired their existence to continue on and reached the pinnacle of power, the ultimate embodiment of justice!

And so with this it came down to literary all of evil and good energy clashing at each other once and for all to prove which force was superior, and with a little last second help from Kira of all people Ben was able to at last fulfill his destiny and overwhelm the ultimate power of evil! Zannacross 's long plans for revenge on all life and to destroy everything for his twisted dark paradise have come crashing down as the Shin Emperor of the Zannacross Empire had at last been proven wrong about how superior he was as his ultimate body was at last destroyed! With this Ben and the others said farewell to Max, Zack, Goku and all the others that have traveled through all time and space to do their part as the dimensions were returning to normal.

However, before Ben and everyone else could escape the crumbling realm around them and return home to mark the end of this long war, a horrifying situation become apparent, and that was the fact that despite Zannacross has been destroyed, he still might have the last laugh! And that would be while Zannacross was not able to create his utopia forged by the forced fusion of all existence, the damage he has done to the axis of time might cause the unstable borders between the dimensions to collapse in to each other and bring about Armageddon anyway!

As it stands only one person can possibly be able to patch up the universe before its collapse, and that was Lacus! Despite Ben and the others horror the fact remains that only Lacus 's angelic power, boosted by the Imperial Golden Crystal that has Cosmos's essence has any chance on insuring the Big Crunch does not destroy all reality! And so despite Ben's great reservations about letting Lacus go to complete this great task by herself, it was clear that making sure she had nothing else to worry about was the best way to help the women he loved so with a heavy heart Ben watched the angelic women fly off to insure all of their battles were not for nothing. And so, it's come to this everyone, after all of these battles, and all of the hardships the Tales of the Cosmic Wars are heading for the goal line. But, can they make it to the end without having to endure yet another heartbreaking tragedy? Only one way to find out, so let the last leg of this race get a move on, time for another episode to blast off! On your mark, get set, here we go!

* * *

And so with that we begin today's installment with the person that has resigned herself to carry not just the weight of her world on her shoulders, but her entire universe and beyond! Of course I mean Lacus, and the scene is where we left her last chapter, with her flying right in to the chaotic dimensional storm of dark energy surging around the fractured golden orb that is the damaged Axis of Time. At the moment Lacus briefly looks behind her to Ben and the others getting further out of her site before she clenches her fist and uses all of her willpower not to slow down before she says,

" I, am not afraid, I won't allow myself to be scared one bit, I can't afford to! I, oh who am I kidding I am completely terrified. But, I can't put anyone else in danger just because I am scared. Ben, everyone, your are all truly some of the greatest people to have ever lived, and I'll make sure every last one of you can keep on living. More than my own death, what I am afraid of is is not being able to pull this off, and everyone else dying. But I will do this, even if I have to pay my life for the price of the future.

I want to keep on living myself but, I can't hold back for anything. I have to believe that Cosmos's faith in me, in Ben and everyone's faith in me, and have faith in myself! As the third descendent of the Anti Apostle Archetype bloodline, I won't let the third impact mark the end of everything!

"Lacus then sees that amidst her personal pep talk she has arrived right in front of her destination. She then sees the different energies of all the realms of the universe crashing in to each other, and then looks around to see more cracks in the sky forming,"

Well, everyone always said my healing powers were the best there was. Time to see if the best will be good enough.

"Before Lacus can go on she all of a sudden sees a flash of light before a surge of the mixed dimensions gushes up like a geyser and the Enji Knight just barely protect manages to defender herself with an energy barrier before she is smashed hard in to the ground form the impact! Lacus sees the ground around her vanish instantly before she merely flicks her hair back and says,"

If I make one mistake, I could end up erased from time all together. Well, still had trickier jobs and I hardly feel like being trapped between dimensions again!"

Lacus then gathers all the power her body can contain and jumps up in to the air again before bracing herself and charging right through the wall of energies! As massive unstable forces instantly crash in to her Lacus uses all of her strength to keep plowing forward as she sees a golden light in the distance. Lacus hears more explosion sounds booming off all around her before she bites her lip and thinks,"

Ben, I can't sense your energy , for that matter I can't sense anything. This entire realm really is in a state of pure unstable chaos, I hope your all close to getting out of here by now. At least I can warp out of here as soon as the job is done. I, AHH!"

With that Lacus feels immense pain as the energy around her becomes like a whirlpool of dimensional mass! Despite how tired and hurt she is Lacus unleashes even more power to trudge through her massive obstacle! Seeing the light that is her destination getting closer Lacus pushes her body and blocks out all the pain she is feeling as hard as she can as she says,"

Yes, compared to everything I have been through, this is nothing! I can do this, I know I can! Because, despite all of this pain, and all of this energy in my way, I know I am not alone! Everyone's hopes are linked to my heart. I know that Ben and I have to great a bound that won't be broken even across dimensions. So that's why, even if I have to do it all alone, I, know I can do it! After all, at least no one is left to get in my way thanks to Zannacross being generous enough to kindly take every evil being in existence down with him.

If I can't even weather a meager cosmic storm all that Ben has done for me, along with all the struggles everyone has gone through will have been a joke, and that's not going to be how this war ends, I refuse to allow that!"

With that Lacus has her muscles tighten as she struggles to endure the pain she is feeling! However, meanwhile as Lacus pours her heart, and every other part of her entire being to save the people she cares for we now leave the determined pained women for the moment to see how the ones she wants to save are faring!

* * *

And with that the scene is back to Ben and co, who are moving at full speed to try and find a way out of the collapsing dimension around them! Since we last checked up on the group of hero's they have managed to regroup with the fleet as well and are now all charging for the rapidly closing unstable portal out of the forged realm of darkness before it's too late. With most of the hero's exhausted they have hitched a ride with the fleet and as everyone feels another tremor Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Come on, just a little bit more and we are home free!"

Aqua holds Doug's hand kindly as she says," Hopefully we will have a place to return to, and not just make it only for everything to fall to pieces as soon as we make it.

"Doug grins and says," Don't worry Aqua, we just have to make sure we focus on getting out of this place before it goes up in smoke. Even if it's a last second escape it does not matter as long as we are back home." James clears his throat and says,

" Um Doug, I think it does matter if everyone gets out before the last second . Forget something Doug?"

Doug raises an eyebrow and says,"

What you mean , you want to take a picture or something? Everyone is in the clear so, what?"

Aqua jabs Doug in the gut with her elbow before saying,"

Not everyone is out, remember Doug?"

Doug suddenly sees a pale Ben looking back, to worried over Lacus to even pay attention to what Doug said before the blond haired martial artist sighs and says,"

Er, sorry, guess I got a little worked up over everything. Don't worry bro, I did not mean nothing on Lacus; I know there is a good chance she will make it to. I saw her eyes and while she was a little scared those were eyes that were dead set on living. If anyone can pull this off she will."

Ezan folds his arms and chuckles before saying,"

Its more than a good chance Lacus will pull it off Fitter, there is no doubt Lacus will succeed on her task. She has proven to be quite the escape artist and between her power and her resolve there is no doubt she will pull off another miracle. You hear that Ben? Lacus will return to you soon enough so stop acting like she is dead all ready, its unfitting of one who just grasped such a victory. "

Ben hears this and grimly chuckles as he turns around and responds with,

" Heh, sorry Ezan, I guess between everything that's just happened I worn out in every way possible. No mistake, I believe in Lacus with all my heart. But, it's just there are so many things that can go wrong, so much stuff that are up for grabs. I mean, as anyone ever even come close to having to handle putting the universe back together? "

Gabriel goes up to Ben and says,"

It's true, there has never been a situation like this before but don't despair Ben. Lacus has the power of Cosmos flowing directly in to her thanks to the Imperia Golden Crystal there is no doubt in my mind that not only does Lacus have the power to mend the borders between the realms, but also return safely."

Cloud nods and says," We did all we could Ben, don't doubt that for a second. All that's left is to try and make it home and hope for the best. Sometimes that's the best you can do."

"Ben looks down looking worried before he says,

" I know that, and I know I am most likely being paranoid. It's just, if only I could sense her energy, if only I could know for sure if things were going well then this anxiety would feel so much less overwhelming. "

Master Myers sighs and says," Don't let fear consumed you now Ben. Even if you cannot sense her, believe in the bound that has gotten you through so much. Such things can transcend what can be felt.

"Ben grins and says," Thanks everyone, I guess I am being lame for not trusting Lacus. Your all right, the best thing I can do is just help be one less thing for Lacus to worry about and get out of this doomed dimension."

Aeris then notices a light behind her before turning around and looking hopefully before she says,"

Thankfully we won't have to worry about dragging anyone down for much longer. Looks like we are less than a minute away from the portal!

"Cid hears this and chuckles before saying,"

A minute? Please Aeris, in about thirty seconds this bird will be out of this hell hole and at least we won't have to worry about one of the many ways we might die."

Ben looks at the mass of different lights in the distance before grasping Lacus 's necklace tightly before saying,

" Lacus, I do believe in you. I may not be able to tell how you're doing but I know, you don't want to die. If you set off to finish this alone then, I know that's all there is to it. So, good luck and see you, huh?

"All of a sudden Ben feels an intense feeling in his heart before he sees a image of a pained heartbroken Lacus flash by his head! He then hears Lacus say his name in his head before becoming overwhelmed with dread to the point that he falls to his knees! Everyone sees this and Hiryuumon raises an eyebrow before saying,"

Are you ok Boss? All the energy you just used is not coming back to bite you is it?"

Ben does not respond for a few seconds before he wipes some sweet of his face and turns to his Digimon partner before saying,"

No, I don't think so Hiryuumon. I know, I just felt Lacus reaching out to me. I, can feel her, I can feel her pain and I tell she is in grave danger!

"Cloud is one of the many looking concerned as he then goes up and says,

" Ben, are you sure your ok? We did not feel or hear anything.

"Doug sighs and says,"

Seriously bro we just freaking went through this. I know your worried but it's in her hands now."

Ben looks back at the Axis of Time before then grasping the Divine Mugen Nova and turning back to his friends.

" I know I am being a broken record hear, but I know I felt Lacus reaching out to me. Even, if no one else felt it, I felt her pain. And, it was more than just merely pain, she was afraid it is all over! "

Ezan looks back at the Axis of Time before saying,"

I don't know what to tell you Auro, but I can't sense a single speck of dark energy anywhere. Perhaps stitching up the energies of the realms to their proper order is a more painful and difficult task then we were let to believe but, it could just be a final push she is going through. I know you're tired but you are helping no one obsessing over every single reaction."

Ben walks forward to the edge of the room and says,"

Ezan, I know your trying to make me feel better but I know this is not just my fears going haywire. I can't prove it, I can barley explain it properly but my heart, my very soul felt Lacus is in danger, and she needs my help! "

Gabriel looks troubled and says,"

Well, this is possible. Even if Lacus is not physically reaching out to you, it could be her subconscious. Throughout history there are many couples that's love was so deep that they are able to reach out to each others hearts directly. Between Lacus 's powers and the bound she shares with you Ben Auro, if you are feeling this sense of foreboding then she could very well be in grave danger."

X looks tense and says,"

And if she is in danger so is all of the rest of us along with everything else! Better safe than sorry, we better turn back to help her! "

Everyone then feels more tremors and sees the sky crack even more before Cid chuckles bitterly and says,"

Well now I would love to make sure we all are not royally screwed but the fact is that unless any one of you has enough power to slow down the clock enough for us to turn around AND turn back in time then we are out of time. I hate abounding her Ben, really, but the fact is I just don't see us having the time to pull it off."

Ben sees everyone looking troubled before turning back to the direction of the Axis of Time, and then looking at the feather Lacus gave him before taking a deep breath. He then once more turns to his friends looking deadly serious as he says,"

Cid your right, this is too much for you to worry about. Even if I know this hunch is real I can understand why you guys are having trouble expecting it. Don't worry about it; the only one that's going to risk anything else is me, so go on while I make sure Lacus comes back with me safely."

Every one of his allies is outraged before Mario takes off his cap and nervously strokes his mustache,

" Mamma mia Ben, are you a serious?

"Sonic looks tense as well as he then says,"

Seriously man, I am not sure even I am fast enough to pull it off and me Shadow and Sliver are all to tired to use Chaos Control. "

Samus then says," Think things through Ben, Lacus went alone because she alone is the only one that can do anything to change the situation right? What can you do but get in her way?"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Not sure if I can do anything but watch to be honest Samus. But, even if it's just watching Lacus and making sure she gets through this mess alive, I know I have to make sure I did not let the women I love down for a second. Even, if there is nothing I can do if I let one moment slip by ill regret it for the rest of my life anyway. This is something I have to do, I know it."

James is getting upset as he then says,"

Ben, this is no time to be a hopeless romantic! There is barley anytime left, if you leave now you might not be able to make it back, and suffer enduring a collapsed dimension! Then what would all of this have been for? "

Ben grins and says,"

Come on James, give me a little slack. After all, I just freaking took down the most powerful embodiment of evil ever right? No way I will let anything else take me down, not even if the realm around me falls to pieces!

"Ezan clench's his fist and says,

" This is no time to let your brain damage delude you clown! You know every well after this gauntlet of ultimate battles you have pushed yourself way beyond your limit. There is no way you will be able to make it under these conditions."

Ben just sighs with exasperation before saying,"

Good grief, save all there is and people still are not able to have a little faith. Don't worry Ezan, I am not about to back out on are rematch. Sure I am tired but, well, now you know me, takes more than that from keeping me from doing what I have to do. Seriously everyone don't worry, no way I plan on having all of this be for me to die. I am going to come back with Lacus no matter what."

Zero crosses his arms and says," Your chances of pulling this off are barely above one percent you know. Heh, then again beating the odds seem to be your style Ben Auro. I know full well what it's like to be haunted with regrets, so if this is something you have to do then just do it!

"Doug nods as he walks up right to Ben's face and chuckles solemnly as he then says,

" Guess there is no point in trying to talk you out of it. As crazy as it is I know well enough how futile it is knocking you out of you when you want to do something. Just tell me straight Ben, you're not planning on making this some lame noble death thing are you?

" Ben looks Doug square in the eyes and says,"

I told you Doug, I plan on having this story end with me alive to enjoy it. "

Doug then puts his arm on Ben's shoulder and nods before he then says,

" You better mean it bud. Because if you do something as lame as die now I swear ill drag your sorry carcass no matter where it is and beat you to death myself!

"Ben pats Doug on the shoulder as well before he then says,"

Heh, looks like I have yet another reason not to screw up. Don't worry Doug, despite how flimsy this all is, I know this is what I have to do."

With that Ben and Doug shake hands before Doug grins and says,"

Then what are you wasting time here for? Just go off and end all of this god damn drama all ready!"

Ezan snickers and turns around before saying,"

Fitter is right, quit the theatrics and do it all ready."

Hiryuumon then looks worried sick as he then says,"

Don't do anything to stupid Ben, if it looks like its heading bad just head back before everything collapses on you all right?"

Yoshi nods and says,"

Yoshi hopes Ben makes it back in one piece, the victory party won't be the same without you!"

Master Myers then says," Ben, be careful, and may the force of light be with both you and Lacus this final time. I pray your hunch is correct, just as I pray you both return alive."

With that Ben slowly walks to the edge of the ship before giving everyone a thumbs up and saying,

" Don't worry everyone, this is not good buy I promise. I'll see you all soon enough. All right, here goes nothing!"

With that Ben jumps out of the ship and strains himself to unleash his ultimate power once more. As his hair once more turns golden he salutes everyone and bursts off at full speed to the direction of his girlfriend! Kirby is one of many that sees the golden light get smaller in a instance before he sees more explosions break out all around the fleet before gulping,"

Oh, I hope Ben is able to rescue Miss Lacus in time. "

Link nods and says," We all hope for those two's safe return Kirby. I wish we could do more than wait, it feels so frustrating."

Cid pounds his fist on his seat and says,"

Don't anyone else get any stupid ideas, we are going to be saying adios to this place before you know it!"

Aeris walks up to Cid and says,"

Please, just, give them a little more time Cid.

" The captain of the Neo-Highwind sighs with exasperation before he says,"

I'll do my best Aeris. I hate to leave them hanging to but , staying here to go down with the ship won't help anyone. Lady Luck, just help us out one more time and that would be grand."

With that everyone hangs on tight as Doug spits on the ground,"

Damn it Lacus, if your just causing Ben to feel random feelings for nothing then you're going to piss me off hardcore. Damn it , he just always has to be hero."

Cloud chuckles and says,"

That's just who he is, hopefully it won't be what kills him."

With that Ben's friends brace themselves for anything as the rest of the fleet heads in to the vortex out of Zannacross's dying dimension! However, we now turn to Ben once more to see if his belief is going to pay off or not! Ben is rocketing at full speed right back to the Axis of Time and as he sees the mass of different colored energy grow even more unstable he narrows his eyes and says,"

Even if it was only a second, even if I don't even know how to describe it, I know what I felt! Lacus, it's not that I doubt you can do this on your own, I just, and need to make sure you can do it and come back alive! I, Ah!"

Ben's path and speech are both cut short as he slams head first in to Lacus's own golden energy wall! Ben punch's the wall only to see the force be defected before he sighs and says,"

Lacus, your barriers keep getting better. I know you don't want to worry about me dying because of you, and I know you just want to see me safe. However, there is being safe, and being happy. And I'll never be able to be happy again if I know I left you to do all the hard work. So, sorry but I am coming! Shadow Clones!"

With that Ben instantly creates four other copies of himself and has them all smash at the barrier at once, forcing the barrier to divert energy to five different points at once, and weakling it enough for Ben to slash through it with the Divine Mugen Nova and break through! Ben instantly sees a stream of dimensional energy nearly collide right in to him and dashes to the left just as his clones are instantly vaporized before he sees the energy storm getting even more chaotic and just has the Divine Mugen Nova shine with golden energy, even as he feels his muscles aching all over! The hero just grins and says

," Maybe I am stubborn, but I did not fight this hard just to get the conclusion I did not want! Ready or not, here I come Lacus! "

With this Ben to dives right in to the maelstrom of energy to get to his ultimate destination. Little does he know however but by this time Lacus has all ready reached her ultimate goal!

* * *

And to see if Ben's actions are at all warranted to begin with we now flow back the stream of time a tad to make the scene be just as Lacus has struggled past the waves of volatile colliding essences of dimensions! Lacus is momentarily relived to see she has made it before everything crumbles only for that relief to be washed away with wonder!

Lacus sees a golden crystal in the center of the area and sees that the ground beneath her is composed of a golden metal with a white bluish jewel that resembles the Zohar pillars that sealed Zannacross. The angelic women then looks closely at the crystal object in front of her and in a few moments it dawns on her that the crystal has the same texture and color of the Golden Imperia Crystal before she says,

" I , can sense the same sort of power from that gem? This really must be the core of all existence then. Well, at least I made it in time."

Lacus then looks around and sees a holy ring of energy hovering horizontally around this crystal before she sees streams of different colored energy widely blasting out around it! Lacus sees random rays of energy nearly slice in to her before she dodges again and again and says

," Er, maybe it was not the best idea to charge right in without asking anyone how to in fact stop the universe from collapsing. Let's see, it, does not look totally hopeless. I mean, those steams look like the different energies of the various realms, and maybe this wheel like structure is the flow of time? Everything looks as out of place like a puzzle cube but, like a puzzle cube as hopeless as it is as long as it's still there, it can be fixed!

"Lacus then grasps the golden orb Cosmos gave to her and flies right above the larger crystal before her entire body glows golden once more. She then extends her wings and has her aura transform in to dozens of golden energy hands that go to grasp the many different streams of energy before saying,"

All right, time to put a stop to this doomsday nonsense! It, should not be to, AHH!"

Lacus instantly gets reminded on just how dangerous her situation is as a pulse of red energy erupts out and smashes in to her back just as another green pulse of energy lashes in to her right knee! As her armor is eroded away and her very flesh sizzles in pain she loses her balance and causes one of the threads of energy to collide in to others, causing the entire area to tremble and for Lacus to hear more explosions! Lacus struggles to use her own power to remove the painful feeling pulsating through her body before she quickly grasps the energy strands once more! She then struggles to pull all of the different strands in their proper placement apart from all the other colors as she says,

" It's clear now, the different energy strands, are like so many different rivers with different liquids. If they mix, it becomes a mess. And here I thought I had to do something hard when all I have to do is divide a bunch of streams to their proper place, so that the universe can flow in harmony once more. Granted, one slip up could destroy the fabric of space and time but, now that I know what to do, nothing is going to stop me till the job is done.

" With this she sees lightning bolts crackle around the area before the ground shakes again, and more of the dimensional streams vibrate before Lacus sees four different energy geysers blast out all around her! Lacus instantly casts another golden energy barrier around her to defend herself as she says,"

No matter how much pressure it is, I have to carry on, and see this through. "

Lacus goes on to use her many energy hands and rearrange the dimensional streams to their proper separate alignment but realizes her knees are shaking, and that keeping the harmful energy away from her is draining all the power she has left as she falls to her knees and sees the light of her magic getting dimmer! However, despite the pain nearly causing the women to feel like her arms are going to melt off she keeps it up before she says,"

Just a little while longer, just a little more, and it will all be over. I have gone through so much to find my true happiness; I won't let such trivial things cause it to slip away from me forever! I, AHH!

" Lacus is nearly overwhelmed as more energy crashes in to her back, before another bursts up right beneath her legs and a third lethal dose of the fabric of reality smashes right in front of her before her barrier is broken and she is nearly crushed with energy! Lacus feels her very body burning as she instantly unleashes a explosion of light energy to free herself! Lacus can barely get back on her feet as she staggers a bit and says,"

This, would have been a lot easier if I could have done this first. But, guess that's just singing the old song again. Everything is not important, expect for this!"

With that Lacus hears a sigh before none other than Kisara says,

" Lacus, there is being determined and being stupid. Even with both of us working together we are just about entirely out of power. If you can't fix this soon you're going to die!"

Lacus grasps both the Imperia Golden Crystal and the Oath Keeper tightly as she presses them against her burning body before giggling grimly and saying,

" Sorry Kisara, I jumped past the point of no return a long time ago. I truly regret having to drag anyone down with me but, whoa!"

Lacus sees another energy pillar ready to smash in to her and has a dragon shaped energy claw burst out and smash it back to whence it came! The middle child of the Raystar family then hears the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her snicker before its responds is,"

When did you give up so easily Lacus? You're going to roll over to a mere storm? And just when I thought I could respect you, guess without Ben and the others you really do fall apart like staw.

" Lacus gets annoyed and says,

" Who said anything about me giving up, I still know I can do this. I almost got this, just, a little more. "

Lacus then unleashes even more golden energy ribbons around her body to hurry up with her cosmic surgery. After getting the white, blue and green energy columns in what she hopes is there proper placement she is about to move on to the red band of energy before it crackles with lighting and a massive geyser tries to devour Lacus whole!

Lacus tries to deflect it but the mass of energy nearly smashed her in to the energy! Lacus struggles with all her might but that might is nearly exhausted at this point and as she is panting hard and seeing the red energy begin to surround her Lacus yells out in pain as parts of this volatile cosmic storm slices off the tip of her left wing, a part of her right leg and another part of the right side of her chest! Lacus screams out again as she sees despite her efforts the energy is on the verge of consuming her entirely,"

Why, why is the universe so dead set on dying? It's almost like it wants to be destroyed, like its impossible to, no, I, just have to push harder. This can't be the end, I won't allow it! Ben, everyone, I, won't, let you down. Even if I feared for so much of my life that I was nothing but a avatar of misery and destruction, I wanted to be someone that brought others happiness. Ill prove, once and for all that is who I truly am. Because, I don't want it to end this way.

" Lacus sees that the energy is nearly overwhelming her before the tip of her lethal obstacle is burning the flesh on the front of her body before she cries out in dismay to get more power and says,"

I, want to protect the people I love, and only I can do this. Why, can't I, huh?"

Lacus sees another pillar of energy from above nearly crush her before she can even get her body to move! However, to her shock before it hits her a massive flash of golden light lights up the entire area before the pillar is shattered! Lacus is then relived to see a hole in the sky before in a instant Ben blasts in to the area! Ben sees Lacus 's shocked face before grinning and saying,

" I know , I know I should not be hear Lacus. But, I, felt something that made me sure you needed me. And even if it was just me going crazy, I can't help but be a noble worry wart. Lacus, I still know you can handle this alone, but it will be easier with someone having your back right? No matter what, as your boyfriend I promised to be by your side and for better or for worse, I'll be with you to the end of this."

Lacus is on the verge of tears as she smiles and beams with overwhelming joy as she then says,"

Ben, you, your just so silly. What am I going to do with you, forcing me to be under even more pressure? So be it, if you're going to be that crazy then I have no choice. Ben, I love you so don't you dare die in front of me ok?"

Ben nods and says,"

Same here Lacus. Let's, huh?"

Ben sees more energy torrents roar right for his girlfriend before in the blink of a eye he slashes everything trying to hurt Lacus back before he then says,

" Don't let me distract you, I am just a thing to take down anything that is keeping you from doing your job , whatever that job is."

Lacus nods and says,"

More or less the different colored energy pillars seem to be the different realms. Zannacross tried to smash them all together in to his perfect dimensional utopia and now that he is gone his forged universe is unraveling, and causing all the dimensions that it was composed of too coiled in to each other. I have to use my divine power to perform" Divine Surgery" so to speak and put everything back in place. It seems to be working, I just have to keep it up, and then we can relax at last."

Ben nods as he sees more sparks of energy crackle around the red and blue energy still unevenly tangled around the area before he gives Lacus a thumbs up and says,

" I get the gist of it, I'll just be your shield, and your extra scalpel. All right, let's go save everything we care for. "

With this the couple nods before Lacus resumes her work. While fearful for Ben's safety, she can't deny the joy she feels for his arrival and with him giving her some more breathing room she is able to untangle and fix up the dimensional bands till only two more seem out of place.

Despite very cell in her body aching and burring with pain Lacus still has enough coherent thoughts to be glad that as she sets her sights on the merged red and white energy bands before she finds her vision going blurry for a moment before she coughs and says,

" Now I know for sure, everything will be ok. With Ben here, there is no way I can fail! I mean, I was rather sure I had this handled but, the faster this is done the better. Hang in there Ben, all of this is almost over.

"Ben pauses to knock back another outburst of red energy before he chuckles and says,"

Don't be modest Lacus, you're looking kind of worn out yourself. Just be careful not to, GUH!"

With this a sudden outburst of white energy slams in to his side before he feels his entire body burning and coughs up blood before getting annoyed and says,"

Damn this, universe. It's almost like it wants us to fail. Well no matter what, it's going to be fixed and it's going to like it! After everything we have had to go through the true will of the majority of the people's wishes, and my friends and families hopes are not going to be denied!

"Lacus nods as her body is surging with divine light and she says,

" That's right, we proved that even the wrath of the devil, and the will of all the beings of darkness combined can't stop us! We will endure and survive to grasp are happiness, nothing is going to stop us!"

With that even more sparks of energy crackle around the dimensional streams before to Ben and Lacus 's shock they hear a bitter ghastly cackle before a psychotic deep voice says,

" _No, no matter what you mortal scum do, you will fail! Yes, it does not matter what you do, you shawl all DIE_!"

Both Ben and Lacus have their eyes widen in terror as he Ben says,"

No, I must be hurt more than I thought because, that's impossible! No way, after all of this, there is, GUH!"

With this a strong gush of red energy bursts in to both Ben and Lacus and the heroic duo are nearly overwhelmed before they see the red energy spark even more before the same voice from before cackles with psychotic fury as this voice then says,

" _When, will you damned vermin learn, just who you dare mock? Yes, you have made a mockery of me, and no matter what, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!_"

With this Ben and Lacus see a dark shadowy near skeletal humanoid figure seep out of the red energy in the center of the chamber.

This being is purely black with a skull like face and small horns on it's for head. While this new wrath like creature is something neither Ben or Lacus have truly seen before just from seeing the blazing furious red eyes glaring right in to them plus the rapid dog like snarl its giving causes both Enji Knights to instantly realize this specters identity as a mortified Lacus steps back and says,

" What, Zannacross? No, there was no way you could survive, it was impossible for even someone like you to survive! Ben completely destroyed your body, and eradicated every ounce of darkness with it! You said it yourself that every ounce of evil energy in existence was at your command, there was no way you could escape!"

Zannacross has his hands twitch as he puts his hands through his body and says,"

_Oh, that little anomaly of an attack killed me all right my dear, make no mistake. You better feel proud of yourselves, that attack of yours absolute destroyed every cell of every evil being in existence! Thanks to you Ben Auro, the dark side itself has been purged from the universe! But, even that, only killed my body! Hahahah, what a bad joke, all of my plans, all of the years of preparations, ALL ruined thanks to you! But, all this is to me is a set back, don't think that you could ever truly deny me what is mine you disgusting trash!_

_Only in the end, do you now grasp that I am truly beyond death? To destroy me, is to destroy all of existence itself. But since you feeble cowards are too weak to do that, and then you will never truly destroy me! The soul of god is not as frail as any mortal soul, my existence will never die! So, in the very end all you have truly done is greatly humiliate me, destroy my paradise and my body, and cling to your pathetic lives a while longer! But, it's all useless, soon, all of you, every last one of you ungrateful traitors will get what you deserve! You two are indeed more annoying then I never thought you could be but you see, I am quite the sore loser and planned in advance to insure EVERY situation would end in my victory, even if some victories would be much, much messier then others! Yes, its not over, till I SAY ITS OVER BEN AURO!"_

Zannacross yells as loudly as Wesker did to Chris or Liquid Snake roars to his brother and Ben gets furious at his foe's arrogance as he then says,

" Damn you Zannacross, this is insane! I don't know how you still managed to drag yourself back here but no matter what, there is no way you are going to kill me now! I won't let you have the last laugh!"

Ben instantly slashes the energy pillar in front of him and goes to slash Zannacross, only for him to go right through the embodiment of all evil! Zannacross just laughs psychotically as he twists his head around and grins before saying,"

_But you see my infuriatingly annoying hero, I all ready have won. I did not think it was likely but just in case I was beaten, my victors would have oh so little time to celebrate before I got the last laugh! Did you really think I would ever allow you heathen scum to ever get a chance to escape your judgment! No, God's Day of Judgment has come and no matter what shape it takes none will escape their absolute holocaust!_

"Lacus gasps as she starts to understand before she says,"

Now I get it, you're the reason that even after your world's demise the borders of the realms are still colliding in to each other! But why? Are you really that bitter and insane that you would let everything be destroyed

just because you can't have your way? Er, well that's a stupid question I suppose but still, you won't gain anything form this!"

Zannacross once more laughs madly as his voice gets distorted and gets like he sucked in helium before he looks beyond all reason and says,"

_You underestimate, the depths of my patience Lacus Raystar! Even if I am a powerless specter now, reduced to not being able to influence even the most basic physical life form, I still will not die, even if all of reality breaks down in to a broken chaotic unlivable mass of energy I will survive! And even if it takes millions, billions, or even trillions of years from the ruins of existence I will slowly regain my power and be able to manifest physically. And, what I do, I will recreate everything from nothing, and forge my eternal kingdom leaving everything worthless and broken to not existence forever! Tsc, nice try heroes but in the end, mortals are still nothing but the pawns of god! All you have truly done is give everyone one last moment of hope before they are crushed and massacred by the weight of reality! HAHAHAHAA!"_

With this more pillars of red energy try to rip Ben and Lacus apart but they manage to bat them back before Ben says,"

You really will never expect your wrong, but that does not matter because I STILL am never going to let you win! "

Ben tries to slash Zannacross in half only for the holy infused blade to go right through the warrior of light's target! Zannacross instantly extends his left hand and grasps Ben's throat only for it to go right though the humans skin before Zannacross snickers and says,

"_It's a two way street human, I can't harm you, but you can't touch my consciousness either! This is beyond any mortal essence; I am an component of the very universe. You can not destroy me no matter what you try! And at this point your options are quite limited, soon this farce of yours will crumble once and for all._

"Ben looks furiously at the genocidal entity before he says,

" Like hell it is Zannacross, I proved I could outlast everything you could throw at me and the streak is not being broken now!

"Ben at once goes to try and attack Zannacross again only for another pillar of red energy to intercept him. While Ben dodges that another pillar crashes right in to his back to blast him to the ground before another column of hell's essence smashes right on his legs! As Ben screams out in pain Lacus gets fearful and says,"

No, Ben hold, AHH!

" A small portion of red energy, shaped like a lance bursts up to stab Lacus right in the gut and since she is all ready exhausted and feeling enough wounds to have killed any normal human even her angelic body is being pushed to its limit as Zannacross laughs once more and says,"

_Despite what you two think, resolve and arrogance can only push you so far! Since hell is my domain even in death I can still manipulate its essence, and still attack you! It is unavoidable Enji Knights, the end of everything has come!_"

Lacus refuses to let Zannacross break her resolve as she focuses back on fixing the realms and says,

" How very petty you are Zannacross, but this last act of desperation will fail you as well. You're out lashes will not stop us, I will fulfill my duty and save the universe and then allow you to lament endlessly in the Axis of time. Your tricks are not enough to break me, I promise that!"

Zannacross gets enraged as he has then lumbers over to Lacus like a zombie while snarling and saying,"

_I will not stand for this, I WILL CRUSH YOU! Muhahah, you can pretend to be brave but I can taste your fear creeping up to choke you, and it's delicious taste is empowering me by the second!_

"Ben wipes some blood off his mouth before getting in to a fighting stance and saying,"

All the despair in every reality there was did not give you the strength to beat us, and whatever you get now is not going to help either!"

Ben tries to attack Zannacross, only for the Divine Mugen Nova to phase through once more! Zannacross then forms a wide grin as his fingers then glow before some red energy seeps in to the master of darkness hands, before it turns claw like as he stabs Ben in the chest! Zannacross then cackles as he says,"

_Even if the Divine Mugen Nova can damage spirits and the sort, it cannot damage my core nature, it's too complex an essence for you to grasp! Yes, you swung your blade for the last time you disgusting knight! And now, this truly ends! If I can focus all of my power, I just might be able to possess you, and convert your body in to my avatar! Hahahha, oh what delicious irony, the true supreme justice! I love it, the ultimate savior of the fools will become the body of the supreme master of the new world!"_

Ben feels his entire body burning before he glares at Zannacross and says,"

I will never, allow you to use my body Zannacross! I am, AHHH!"

Zannacross has smaller red energy fragments in the form of lances all burst up around Ben to hit him on all sides before he narrows his eyes and says,"

_I am SO tired of your bloody hero speeches! Just stay quiet, and die all ready! The ultimate hero, with the ultimate power, your indeed my perfect catalyst, my ultimate revenge! And now at last, you lose, Ben Auro!_"

Zannacross prepares to dive right down Ben's through before a golden wall of energy forms around him and causes the furious specter to bounce right off him! Zannacross at once turns around and glares at Lacus! Lacus is breathing hard but still looking determined as she then says,"

Maybe we can't hurt you, but I'll make sure you never touch Ben again Zannacross!"

Zannacross yells out with fury and withdraws from Ben before saying

,"_ Even at a time like this, you still wish to bend over for your precious mate? So be it, as you wish!"_

Zannacross instantly lunges for Lacus as he says,"

_Honor and those things are a moot point now, I will take whatever I can get to have my vengeance, even if I will take your body!_ "

Zannacross at once warps his ghastly body around Lacus like a snake before he has the essence of hell do the same to Lacus! The winged women screams out in pain and even as her body turns darker she desperately struggles to resist and says,

" No, I have disgraced myself and dishonored my friends enough, I will never bow to you, you're never going to have a angel become your tool!

"Zannacross cackles with gleefully evil delight as he prepares to force himself down his targets throat before saying,

_" Oh you will, I have done it before and I will do it again! Mukuro may have not been able to take you over but don't think as weak as you are you stand a chance!_

"Ben sees Lacus fall to her knees before struggling to reach out to her only to once more be blasted to the ground before he then says,"

Hang on Lacus, I am coming."

"Zannacross continues to laugh viciously,"

_No this time hero, this is it! No one resists the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron! YOUR MINE!"_

With this Zannacross begins to dive in to his targets body before all of a sudden an explosion of blue energy collides in to Zannacross before a new voice then says," Not this time Zannacross, you had your way for far too long! Lacus, it's been fun. But, its time I end my abuse, with my own hands!

"With this a massive beam of light irrupts out of Lacus's body before Zannacross then says,

" What is this? No, this is? NO! HOW DARE YOU!"

With this Lacus then gasps as she feels the darkness loosening its grip as she sees the darkness being expelled out of her body and she says,"

What, what is going on? Ben, did you cast him off? Wait, why do I feel lighter?"

Lacus then hears none other than Kisara chuckle before the former human says,

" Lacus, you have been a amusing girl. I first thought you were a weak spineless fool. But, your inner determination and your kindness are truly impressive, even if they needed more than a few jolts to be brought to the surface. Lacus Raystar, I think you for reaching out even to a mindless beast hell bent on vengeance and destruction like me. You truly deserve happiness, and that is why, I will at last repay your kindness by granting your long yearning!"

With this both Ben and Lacus are shocked to see the light around her chest get brighter, before everyone hears a roar, and none other than the Blue Eyes Shinning White Dragon blast out of the women's body! Lacus is knocked to the ground and has her entire body convulse as she realizes Celestial Beast has fully broken away from her body! Ben widens his eyes in shock as he then says,"

What the, after all of this time, Lacus is finally free? The Blue Eyes Shinning White Dragon is ejecting out from her body to save her!

" Zannacross cackles madly despite the change in plans as the dragon turns black and its eyes glow red before the diabolical deity snickers and says,"

_Was this suppose to impress me my dear? The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a creation of mine, taking this body will further hasten my return! All of your heroic acts have done is delay your fates again and again! After all my dear pet do you think you can truly reject me!_

"With this he hears Kisara chuckle dryly,"

Maybe not, but I can still, screw you over one last time. Ben Auro, his essence is now physical! Please, end it, NOW!"

With this the dragon roars once more before Zannacross gasps and says," Wait, what!

" Ben grins and has the Divine Mugen Nova shimmer with light before it becomes a massive column of holy energy before he then says,"

You heard the lady Zannacross, its over! You're not escaping my fate no matter what! "

Ben bursts right for his opponent and Zannacross instantly tries to eject his essence out of his host as he says,

" I, GUH!"

Ben wastes no time and impales the possessed dragon right in its head, slamming it in to the crystal in the center of the chamber! Zannacross screams in furious outrage as the holy light pulsating in to him paralyzes him! He glares at Ben and says,"

_No, it won't end like this, I won't allow it!_

"Ben grins as he punch's the Blue Eyes White Dragon heads down and says,"

Its time you realize sometimes no matter how big a tantrum you throw, you are not going to get your way!

" Lacus is shocked at seeing all of this as she gets on her feet again and says,

" Kisara, after everything you saved me? After all of those years, your true heart has endured to show Zannacross the strength of true light! Thank you, thank you for, ah!"

With this the entire ground crumbles once more as pillars of energy wildly blast out before Ben says,

" Lacus, please hurry! I, can't keep this up forever. If you could please prevent the universe form dying I would be very grateful. "

Lacus instantly winces in shame before she nods and says," Sorry, just hang on a little longer Ben!"

With this Lacus focuses on giving everything she has to finish her job and fix the dimensional boundaries! With Zannacross no longer forcing the borders to be out of alignment she instantly finds herself having a much easier time moving things in place, and in less than a minute Lacus has split the last two segments completely apart from each other and places the dimensional bounds of the mortal realm in to place before she at last goes to finish setting the energy of hell to complete the set. However, before she can finish it Zannacross roars out with delirious blood-lust as he slams his body down on the energy! Zannacross then says,"

_No, this can't be happening, not to the supreme emperor of all darkness, not to god, not to ME! I planned for everything, every situation! There is no way, I can lose!_

"Ben feels dark energy blasting in to his body before he digs his sword down harder and says,

" I have to give you credit Chaos Zannacross Necron. Every time I thought we at last were clear of the madness, you threw us another curve ball. But, despite everything you said you learned, and everything you planned for you still refused to expect the one absolute truth! And that truth is that despite everything you know you refuse to expect the depths of what us humans will endure to survive! No matter what, we will never let any amount of pain, fear or despair stop us from living as long as we can help it! You will never win, it's over!"

Zannacross has his eyes narrow with pure hatred as he then says,

" _No, you will never have your happiness Ben Auro; you will NEVER create your fairy tale world of illusions! Because the moment you withdraw this blade, I will insure one way or another your next stop is oblivion!_"

Ben narrows his eyes and sees Zannacross snarl before he sighs and says,"

Guess your right Zannacross. And so that means, guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures to get out of this stalemate!

" Before Zannacross can get what Ben is talking about all of a sudden the Divine Mugen Nova glows, before it shines with light and its handles extend! Then to the master of the former Zannacross Empire 's horror, three beams of light go in to the crystal shards inside the handle of the divine blade, before Ben withdrawals the Star Sword out of the Divine Nova and jumps back! A outraged Zannacross then says,

" No, it can't, end like this! You want to live, don't think you can trick me by making me think you would give away your power!"

Ben grins and says,

" With all evil destroyed not like I am going to need such power anyway. Better to insure you are finished now and forever then leave anything to chance and be greedy! After all Zannacross, I don't want to be the ultimate being. Unlike you, I am fine just being someone strong enough to live with the people I love! So, GUH!"

A instant later a blast of red energy gushes out to form a claw that grips Ben's neck as Zannacross 's skull like face seeps out of the Blue Eyes Shinning White Dragon before he says,"

_You never learn, and you never shut up! Those flaws will be your own undoing! I'll be taking that body now vessel! I told you; only suffering awaits those that defy, GUAHH!_

" With this a blast of light collides in to the divine soul before the images of Seyia, Siegfried, and even Kisara appear! The trio of spirits all look determinedly defiantly at their long time nemeses as Seyia then says,

" Did you think I was going to let you repeat history on my watch Zannacross? I don't think so! This is the true end to the war, and it's going to be a happy ending damn it!"

Siegfried nods before he says,"

Your finished Zannacross, and you're not dragging down any more innocent lives to share your fate!"

The light blue haired girl besides him smiles before saying,

" That's right, the ultimate evil being shawl at last be punished. But at least since you're the embodiment of all that's twisted you will enjoy it right you prick?

"Zannacross screams out with murderous insanity as the three spirits stop him in his tracks before he says,"

_You damn infuriating bugs, OUT OF MY WAY!"_

Zannacross unleashes a outburst of power that blasts Ben down to the ground before Seyia holds Zannacross back and says,"

No, end of the line Zannacross! "

With this Lacus nods and says,

" Yes, let your madness fade in to history now and forever!"

With this she has the Golden Imperia Crystal shine with more light before she unleashes a holy energy wave and causes the essence of hell to be aligned with all the other dimensional essences, causing the wheel like structure to shine and unleash a explosion of light! The wheel all of a sudden begins to move before Ben says,

" Did, that do it?" Lacus look relived as she says,"

Yes, I can feel it Ben. Balance has at last been restored, the universe, and every other area of reality is at last safe. Zannacross, even if you can never be destroyed, you will never again threaten anyone else. By trying to have your way to the end, you sealed your fate.

" With that a multi colored sphere of energy begins to form around the wheel before Zannacross sees this and says,"

_No, as I am now, I'll be trapped in a prison made up of the different realms intersecting energy, trapped between the borders of time and space, and be sealed in everywhere and no where all at once!_ "

Ben grins as he sees the Blue Eyes White Dragon housing his foe's spirit sink in to the heart of the universe before saying,"

Sounds just like what you wanted all along Zannacross! You will be everywhere and no where all at once, sounds like the perfect place to keep a immortal pure evil pest sealed away for the rest of existence! "

Zannacross has his eyes glow red before unleashing all the power he has left and then proceeding to go blasting out one last time as a giant demonic skull before saying,"

_I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, Emperor of all, Master of all in existence! I will never be defeated, I will never be gone, NEVER!_"

As the spirits of Seyia , Siegfried and Kisara once more block his path Ben goes up to Lacus and squeezes her right hand fondly before saying,"

Well Lacus, I think it's time we close the book on this once and for all eh? With even Kisara being able to transfer her spirit to the Star Sword, there is nothing to do but win!

" Lacus smiles as her hand glows white before she says," Sounds just find to me Ben, let's close the book at this nightmare and go home at last!

"With this Ben and Lacus extend their linked forehands and both unleash all the power before they both say,

" Theses hands of ours are burning red, there loud roar tells us to grasp happiness! Divine Shinryukenha, Sekiha Tenkyoken!

" With this the two hero's unleash a combined blast of energy that combines there favorite energy blasts together and they unleash a holy golden sword tipped energy blast that hits Zannacross dead on! Zannacross feels every atom of his essence burning with light as he then says,

_" DAMN YOU! RAHHH!_"

With that his core essence is blasted back in to the empty shell of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and with the Divine Nova still anchoring it to the heart of the universe Zannacross is at last utterly defeated! Zannacross is overwhelmed with pain and as he sees the shell of his former creation crumbling like a hallow shell and light covering the sky he sees Ben and Lacus and roars demonically before he says,"

_Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! No matter how long it takes, I will get free, and destroy everything with my vengeance! No matter how long it takes, evil will never die, I WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!"_

Lacus looks determined as she grasps the Imperia Golden Crystal tightly before saying,"

You are finished, I'll make sure that no matter what happens you will never return Zannacross! Because my ultimate wish is that you never escape again!

" With this Lacus throws the Imperia Golden Crystal in to the air, before it floats right above the larger crystal that it resembles and fires off another golden light that forms another barrier over the heart of the universe! Zannacross feels everything growing numb before Ben and Lacus fade from his site and the reality of his situation dawns on him! Zannacross desperately struggles to escape but realizes he is now nothing more but a ghostly skull that can't move a inch before he yells out again in dismay and says,"

This can't be the end, the curtain can't fall like this, not like this! It's nothing more than a illusion, A TRICK! I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, the ultimate life form, the architect of destruction, master of victory! How, could after having so much power, I could still lose to mere mortal scum? How could it be possible for the one who controlled space and time, for one who controlled everything to lose?

" Before he can answer he hears a chuckle form a warm male voice before that voice says,"

That is a simple answer Zannacross, because as you were told before, you never believed in the true ultimate power and thus you never had everything to begin with."

Zannacross then sees a golden sphere form in front of him before his eyes widen as he says,"

_It's you, the Supreme Being? How, how can you have tricked me! You should have become a part of me!"_

The golden orb takes the shape of a humanoid man with a golden beard and a long pony tail before this glowing wise looking man grins and says,"

You only thought you had bested me because you wanted to believe that you were superior to me and everything there was. But you're nowhere near perfect Zannacross. You think a being that only hates and despise others could ever be god? You may have spent your entire existence controlling others to gain power, but you're still just a cunning destroyer. Despite all the time that has passed the only thing that has grown about you is your ego. "

Zannacross weakly snickers as he says,

" _You dare lie about what I am? I am the being that will recreate existence to its perfect form! I wanted, to understand everything, control everything, rule everything! I wanted to be perfect! How can someone like you who has barley took part in the stage you created dare to say you know more than me?"_

The Supreme Being then chuckles and says,

" I don't need to loudly boom my existence like you did from the start my shadow, because I see all, and hear all. After all, I am a part of everything, even you. And that is why I know once and for all, that you will truly never be the dominate force of existence Zannacross. It's been decided, no matter what happens, you will never win. And that is why, you will no longer have a chance to prove your dominance, or do anything at all. You may never die Zannacross, but you will never ever live again.

" Zannacross is terrified as he then says,"

_No, that's not true, I won't allow it to be true! Death can never die, I won't allow it!_ "

The One above all chuckles before it transforms in to a golden replication of Zannacross's own state and forms a wide grin!"

Your will has once and for all proven to be in the end fruitless and your Anti Life Equation has been proven flimsy at best Zannacross.

My children with the true superior will, Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar have managed to trap you in a prison that is beyond space and time and beyond the grasp of any being that is not on the level of god to reach. Thanks to your own actions you have been reduced to a powerless being trapped truly in a state of never ending nothingness. The only one that can free you is me, and to say the least I don't feel like being merciful. "

Zannacross screams out in horror and says,"

_NO! I am god, I am all powerful! I, can't, be trapped here_!

" The Supreme Being transforms back in to his human shape and leans over to have his face right up in front of the dark skull before he says,

" You once said that it is expecting truth that gives one proper despair did you not Zannacross? You wished for despair for the conceited, and so I shawl grant you that despair. And so I hope you enjoyed your last conservation Chaos Zannacross Necron. For I assure you it will be the last speech you ever hear, and for that matter the last thing you will see, hear or otherwise feel till your sanity erodes to nothing or existence itself ends.

Either way, enjoy your new kingdom."

With that in a flash the Supreme Being vanishes and the embodiment of all evil has his eyes widen in despair as he says,"

_No, I am, the superior being. I can't be nothing, be trapped in never ending nothingness!_

_ NOOOO_!"

With this Zannacross fades to a tiny speck of darkness, sealed in the core of all reality itself! The Supreme Being froze time to speak with the one who tried to usurp him and Ben and Lacus only heard frenzied yelling before Ben clenches his fist and says,"

Damned sore loser, just expect that your finished all ready! Is it truly, finally over yet? Come on, hasn't this, WHOA!"

With this an explosion of light explodes out and Ben and Lacus brace each other as they see this light cover all they can see!

* * *

They are not the only ones that see this light though, all of their friends still anxiously on-board the Neo Highwind see this light to! All the other forces have escaped and Cid is barely able to keep himself form jetting off as everyone feels a powerful shock-wave before Hiryuumon then says,

" Boss, Lacus! If only I knew if they were ok or not!" Doug chuckles and says,"

Well, call it a long shot but since that light looks nice looking maybe that's a good sigh?"

Aeris then sees the light spreading across what seems to be everywhere before she says

," This light, it feels so pure, so warm. Ben and Lacus must have done it!"

Cloud nods and says,

" It's just like when you united the life stream to help the holy spell repel Meteor Aeris, only so much more intense. Great job you two, I knew you could, whoa!"

Cloud and the others feel overwhelmed before they see the massive amount of light is pushing the entire space ship back! the entire ship is knocked on its side and as Ezan is one of the many trying to hang on he says,"

Damn it, keep it together Cid!"

The former Shinra pilot form Rocket Town swears loudly as he then says,"

Don't blame me idiot, this energy is too much, we are moving at full speed and still are being pushed back like a fish trying to climb a waterfall! If this keeps up we are, no!"

" Cid sees the energy around him becoming unstable and sees part of there ride's left wing get sliced up instantly before he sighs and says,"

Ben, Lacus, forgive me, but I have no choice. Good luck, over-boost!"

Cid them slams one of the ship's buttons and the vessel goes in to overdrive to blast out at maximum speed to the exit of the crumbling dimension!

With this Cid bitterly steers the Neo High-Wind to safety and all of Ben's friends and allies are mortified to see themselves be blasted right in to the portal to the mortal dimension! James looks at the Axis of Time one last time and clenches his fist as he then says,"

No, Ben, Lacus! Hang in there, you can't die now!"

With this the group is expelled from the crumbling dimension and left to helplessly ponder the fate's of the saviors of the universe! And as we do that, we now turn back to see just what happened to the heroic pair. And as we do, it seems that the force that hit Ben and Lacus hit them hard enough to know them out of the Axis of time!

* * *

As the two regain their senses Ben slowly opens his eyes and says,"

Are, we still alive? "He sees Lacus weakly sit up before she says,

" I, think so, though that did not help. Seriously, you think saving the universe could have at least gained us a soft landing right? But, in the end that's ok, because, we, truly did it Ben!

"Ben laughs as he then says," That's right, for real this time! Zannacross just had to try and get the last laugh, and now he is going to have plenty of time to realize just how wrong he is. Good thing I fallowed my hunch eh?" Lacus then hugs Ben tightly as she says,"

Got that right. Thank you so much Ben, your love for me, and your desire to insure that love would not fade was what allowed us to keep everything going. You saved me, and saved everything and everyone as a result! You just had to go in to over time did you my prince?"

Ben grins and says,"

Oh you know me, just the kind of guy who, GUH!"

Ben winces in pain and coughs up more blood as Lacus then sighs and says,"

Seems like you're the guy who pushes himself to death! Move anymore and you will, Ah!"

Lacus winces in pain and grasps her stomach hard before Ben says,

" Lacus, you look like your all ready dead! Are, you all right?"

Lacus tries to get up only to fall back down before she winks and says,"

Well, I sent the Golden Imperial Crystal to insure the stability of the universe and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and its energy is no longer within me either. I am no longer a being who has the power of god, nor am I a Jinchūriki, I am a plan old exhausted angel now. Between losing all of that energy, and all the damage I have taken Ben, I can barley move a muscle. Sorry, I know you're hurting badly, but I just don't have the energy to heal you."

Ben looks at himself and realizes that both he and Lacus got so badly barrage that all of their armor was destroyed and both of their naked bodies are burnt and bleeding all over. Ben just puts his hands on his girlfriends shoulders and says,"

We to both look like a mess I guess. But, that's ok, all that matters is that we have gotten through all of this together.

" Lacus nods and says,"

That's right, are love truly is invincible my love, so let's get out of here all ready.

" Ben nods and pushes himself up before helping Lacus up and saying,

" Sounds like a plan, I doubt this place will, oh?"

Ben and Lacus then feel more trembling before they see the entire dimension around them is turning white! Ben then gulps and says,"

Looks like we have less time then I figured.

" Lacus braces Ben tightly as she then says,"

I knew this pocket universe Zannacross forged would not last long without its master. But, with Zannacross 's spirit utterly sealed and the dimensions now flowing in their proper alignment this realm seems like it will collapse in minutes! This is horrifying, I don't even have the energy to fly, much less warp us out of here.

" Ben grabs his girlfriends arm tightly before looking tense and saying,"

Then, we will just have to run as hard as we can! Get ready Lacus, its are last race to the finish line! "

Lacus grimly chuckles and staggers a bit before saying,"

Right behind you Ben."

With this the couple hold hands as they desperately run to the portal in the distance. However, between all the power they have lost and the injuries that are just getting worst even running is taking all of the focus they have! And it's not long before the two can barley run the pace of tired ninety year old fat men before Lacus feels cracking sensations in her knees and trips! Ben goes to pick her up only for his own arms to burn in pain before he then says,

" Lacus! Damn it, I, can't run out of energy now, not now! Lacus, come on, we can't let it end like this!"

Lacus groans in pain and says,

" I, don't want to give up Ben, but I can't, get my arms to work. We, pushed are selves beyond are breaking point.' Ben instantly grabs Lacus and picks her up before he says,"

Don't let trivial things like that make you even think for a second about giving up on me now Lacus!

"Ben carries Lacus and tries to run further only for his own legs to feel like stone before he struggles to move at all and coughs up more blood before he says,"

No, I did not go through all of this, only for this to be the ending! I, don't want, either of us to die. I just have to move a little bit more and, huh? NO!"

Ben is horrified to see the portal to Corneria flicker, before shattering! Ben sees that everything around him is turning to pure white before he says,"

No, not now!" Lacus gets teary eyed and then says,"

It looks like, we are too late. Ben, I just, can't see anything left, can't do anything. Oh Ben, I am so sorry, this is just why I wanted you to escape with the others. I was all right paying my life as the payment to save everyone. But, you, you're the last person that deserves this! "

Ben falls to his knees and weakly strokes Lacus's face before saying,"

Sometimes, we don't always get what we deserve my love. And, the last thing you deserve is to save everyone only to die alone. Lacus, I am sorry, I , could not keep my promise. I want to give you your future so badly, if I could just move a little more."

Lacus is silently crying as she struggles to move and goes to hug Ben before saying,"

You gave me so much Ben, you have never failed me. Even, if this is the end I have no regrets with anything I did with you. I just hope I was able to be worth all of the suffering."

Ben grins and hugs Lacus tightly before saying,"

Lacus, we been over this all ready silly. You're worth everything my love. While I don't want to be a hero's who legacy ends in death, I want to be with you, to the end. As your boyfriend, I'll be with you to the very end.

"Lacus is on the verge of breaking down entirely before she then says,

" Oh Ben, thank you. "

The two kiss with all the passionate they have before they feel the ground shake, and look up to realize that the Axis of Time flickers and glows before it vanishes as well, till the pair realize the entire area besides the small ground surrounding them has become pure white nothingness. Then this ground shakes before it too begins to crumble before Ben holds Lacus tightly and says,"

Well, if there is any way I would prefer to die it's alongside you Lacus. "

Lacus strokes Ben's head and says,"

No, heroes don't die, not ones like you, not like this! Why, why can't I save, the man I love the most? Even as hurt as I am, there, has to be, huh? Ben, watch out!"

Lacus lugs her and Ben out of the way as a bolt of raw energy nearly crash right in to them! As they land on the ground hard with a thud Ben coughs again and says,"

Damn it, if this really is the end, I just hope its quick. Nothing feels like your getting the raw end of a deal then, oh? What the, what is that?"

Ben points to where the ground was hit before it explodes, in to what seems to be a door sized vortex of light! Both Enji Knights see the portal is glowing blue before Lacus then says,"

The door to the light, is it a random cause of this collapsing realm or is someone helping us? I, hope it goes somewhere safe.

" Ben looks excited as he then says,"

At this point anywhere is better than here! Come on Lacus, we will go together right?"

Lacus looks hopeful once more and gets up before wincing in pain. She then grabs Ben's hand and says,"

Of course, come on!"

With this the pair push everything they have to moving to the portal. However, despite how determined Ben is, his body is just too badly injured and after only a few feet falls down again before struggling to get even his head up as he says,

" Damn it, move, MOVE! I don't want to die, how can, I not get my body to obey now of all times!"

Lacus sees the ground around them crumbling before seeing Ben's desperation and fear before closing her eyes, clenching her fist, and having her entire body flicker with light before she says,"

Don't blame yourself Ben. Despite everything you're still just a worn out human pushed to the brink of his will.

However as for me, I am the freaking miracle girl and I don't have that excuse! No matter what it takes, I am going to make sure I perform one last miracle! Ben, hang on tight!"

With this Lacus gathers all the strength she has in to her free hand and unleashes a holy energy blast behind Ben, which causes enough force to propel him in to the air and in to the portal! Ben is shocked by Lacus's sudden move and finds himself being trusted in to the portal. As he does he sees that the portal is closing quickly, and that Lacus is behind him! Desperately desiring to insure the love of his life is not left behind Ben reach's out with the Star Sword and says,"

No, LACUS!" Lacus to uses all of the strength she has left to reach out and grab the golden blade before saying,"

Ben! Please, don't let go!

" Lacus inch's out and grabs Ben's sword only to miss before Ben inch's a little higher and says,

" I'll never let go Lacus! Even if it's the end of the universe, ill never let go of you! So come on, don't leave me now!"

Lacus nods and says," I won't leave you Ben; we are going together, to the place where we can be happy and safe at last!"

With this she at last grabs Ben's weapon before Ben instantly pulls her forward and desperately says,"

LACUS!" Ben then sees a blinding flash consumes there sight! But they are not the only people who see this light; everyone else in the universe sees this light, including the people on Corneria!

* * *

King Atem and the others around him are among this group and as we briefly turn to them every last one of them are on wits end, wondering if this light is the final moment of creation. However, after a few seconds the light fades and people are quick to notice they are still the same before Atem then says,"

What, happened?"

Ansem checks his own pulse and looks up to see that once more the sky is blue. He then takes a deep breath and says,

" It's still too close to call for sure but, it seems we just might have weathered this storm.

"Doctor Light then tries to check the computer in front of him, only for it to not respond. However, he then whacks it with a wrench and it rumbles back to a function state before Doctor Light quickly checks the incoming data and says,

" Your majesty, it seems that the planets are slowly returning to are sensors! The universe seems to be coming back as quickly as it was eroding, if not faster!"

Lacus's mother has tears form in her eyes as she says,"

So, we are not all going to die, even after all of this? It's a miracle!"

As Jane shrikes and then passes out Ben's dad grins and says,"

It's no miracle, it's my son doing his job! Son, you did it, you really did it. I knew you could. "

Erich hugs his other daughters as he says,"

Lacus, Ben, all of you have lived up to your role as hero's. Although, I hope the cost was not too great. Do we know what the status on everyone is?

" Doctor Light and the others go to check all of their systems before Ceil says,"

Um, the space time anomaly where Zannacross started to create his own dimension has completely vanished. In addition, the planet Vandalgyon where the space time anomaly originated from is gone without a trace. In fact, the sensors pick up a trace of darkness anywhere! They did it, they really did it!

"Atem takes a deep breath and slouches back on his throne looking relived. He then says,"

So, in the ultimate trial of our fate, it seems we passed the test of are worth. I just hoped that everyone passed with their lives intact. Can't anyone pick up the fleet? Are there really no survivors? And what ever happened to everyone that just vanished!"

All of a sudden Laguna stumbles in to the room with Zelda, Marth, Prime, Mahado and all the others that were whisked away by the will of the Supreme Being before Laguna struggles not to vomit before chuckling and saying,"

Well, the short version King Atem, is that I have no freaking clue but it was crazy. Everyone was everywhere, and well, I have one hell of a leg cramp. Then, everything got all weird, I think I tackled god, then got dropped back here. Now if you excuse me I am going to throw up now."

Atem chuckles and says,"

I suppose the official debriefing can wait; it seems the crises is truly over now. Everyone, you have fought with honor and pride to give it everything you all had to save us all! So please, return to us so we can give you your proper reward. They can't have died, they must have survived!"

All of a sudden Kokonoe then raises an eyebrow and says,"

Hold the phone folks, we may be on to something. An energy reading is coming up. It's scrambled but, I am picking up some familiar singles. Its, a lot of static but I think I can make out the survivors. Let's see, its, the hell?

Mister Rogers, in a blood stained sweater?

" Everyone is to shocked to say anything before the cat like Lylat scientist look closer before sighing and saying,

" Er, scratch that, I was reading it wrong. The code is, mission complete, damage critical, but not fatal! They made it; for the most part it seems are boys and girls made it out alive!

"Everyone cheers at this and Ben's dad chuckles before he says,

" Ok, that one is a miracle! "Peach looks overjoyed as she says,"

Oh Mario, I knew you, Ben and the others would not lose, even if all the evil there was attacked at once! Where are they? I am going to build the largest cake every to celebrate this day!"

Light chuckles and responds with,"

The powers of space and time must have been bended during the space time anomalies demise, because if the sensors are working properly the fleet seems to be only a few miles from this planet! Wait, I am getting messages from both X and Master Myers, connecting the call now!"

With this in a matter of moments everyone sees a fuzzy but stable holographic image of Master Myers, X, Cloud and some of the others! Seeing the hero's causes everyone to cheer as Atem stands up and says," Old friend, it's good to see you're still alive. It seems that despite everything, you all pulled through."

The leader of the Enji Knights chuckles and says,

" We just barely made it but, in this missions cutting it close was a trivial matter.

"Atem chuckles and says,"

Believe me, this battle was one that every single living being was a part of. We had a glimpse of just what fury Zannacross must have unleashed. I doubt I can even image just what sheer amounts of power and pain you had to endure.

"X nods and says,

" To say it was intense was an understatement, Zannacross truly unleashed everything possible, and there was more than a few times that I thought it was over. However, thanks to Ben and Lacus, they pulled out the greatest miracle of them all."

Ben's mom then says,"

Can, we see them? I know they must be exhausted but, if just for a moment, I, want to tell my son how proud we are of him."

Master Myers and the others all look troubled as X then says," No one has heard from either Ben or Lacus?

" Ansem gets tense as he then says,"

Why, they are not with you? How, can that be?"

As everyone gets tenser by the second Gabriel clears his throat and grimly walks up before he says,

" Allow me to explain, this won't be pleasant but it must be told. The shortest, simplest way to explain things is that even after Chaos Zannacross Necron in his ultimate state was destroyed, his wrath still lingered and even after his end his effects were still too far wide spread to just cease. Thus, the universe itself was on the verge of an absolute collapse and with Cosmos still so damaged from the attacks she has received the only person that could weld the power needed to save everything, was Lacus.

Even as grim a task as it could be she knew that with the powers Cosmos bestowed her, running away from this task would result in Armageddon and so Lacus flew to the heart of all reality to do her best. We don't know what happened. But, Ben felt a strong feeling that Lacus was in danger and resolved himself to go after her despite the danger. That's, the last we know of either of their fates.' Everyone is mortified at this news before Ben's dad then says,"

What, ARE YOU SERIOUS! Your saying after all of that, my boy got screwed over with the clean up job! No, stop screwing around and show me my boy! You're telling me he is trapped in that dark dimension?

" Doctor Light gulps and says,"

I am afraid it's worse than that, far worse. Like I said, the space time anomaly that was the dark universe Zannacross was creating has collapsed, meaning it and everything in it no longer exists. If, they could not escape that means that."

Everyone hears Ezan chuckling as Ben's sliver haired rival walks in to view and says,"

There is no mean to panic, if Ben and Lacus could survive hell's ranks and endure the might of a genocidal nearly Omni powerful god then I know without a doubt that mere collapsing dimension won't be there end! They are alive, this can't be there end." Erich wipes some sweat of his face and walks up before saying,"

Maybe Ezan, but if they are alive I doubt they are in good shape. We have to find them, immediately!"

Master Myers nods and says," Don't worry, the Enji Knights don't abounded their comrades no matter what! We will search the entire universe if we have to."

Doctor Light nods and says," I'll start scanning around where Vandalgyon use to be; though the scanners are still recovering we can only do what we can."

Atem nods and says,"

Yes, we can't afford to make a mistake now. Just, do your best everyone, and may we hope for the best. Ben, Lacus, you gave everything to save this kingdom, this universe, and everything in it, there is no justice if your reward is death. Even if sometimes duty comes before personal gain, this is just, not fair. They, deserved far better the, no, this is not the end. I refuse to give up on two of the greatest hero's in history so easily. Keep searching everyone! "

With this everyone proceeds to do just that and both of the fighters of justices parents brace each other tightly before Sarah starts crying and says,"

Sis, you have to come back, you have to! I was going to get a kick out of teasing you and Ben being an awkward couple and everything! "

Jane sobs as well as she then says,"

Lacus, you worked hard your entire life to try and rise above the hard life you had to deal with. It can't end like this!

" Erich consorts his wife and says," Don't worry, they will find her Jane, I promise.'

Ben's mom nods and says,"

I know my hero is still alive, that's all there is to it. After all, this is not how the hero's story ends, not my hero!

"With this everyone goes to search frantically for the missing couple. However with this we now leave the group to see for ourselves just what is the fate of are star pair of protagonists!

* * *

And for that, the scène is now a beach on what appears to be a sunset island on one of the many worlds that have been restored. Amidst this beach Ben has been forced to awaken thanks to waves crashing over him and the victorious chosen hero spits out salty water before jumping to his feet in shock! Ben sees his surroundings and gasps before he then says,

" What is this? Did, I die? "

Ben winces in pain and grasps his wounded leg before saying,"

To painful to be paradise, guess I , we made it! Lacus, that was a close one but it, huh? Lacus!"

Ben looks around and to his horror only sees the Star Sword floating at the edge of the beach to his left, with the Oath Keeper near it! A horrified Ben looks around only to find nothing but trees before he then says,"

Lacus, no, don't tell me, you got left behind! I, can't sense her energy at all! But, she had to have made it through, I felt her hand! "

Ben then falls to his knees as he then says,

" Does this mean, I came this far, only to lose you? No, I refuse, to expect that! Lacus, I know, you're out there somewhere and where ever you are, I'll find you! Even, the ground feels like you, I, have to, huh?

" Ben all of a sudden feels a tugging on his toes before he hears a faint pained giggle before a voice he knows all too well says,"

That's because, the ground is me darling. "

Ben is so shocked he jumps back a few feet before he looks down and realizes he was standing on his own girlfriend's back! Lacus weakly turns her head up and says,"

Ben, you, made it. I, am so happy that I, did not screw up."

Ben at once chuckles and says,"

Oh Lacus, at last, it's really o, huh? What the, NO!"

Ben goes to his girlfriend's side, but as the waves reside from her body Ben turns pale as he realizes that Lacus is missing her right arm and all of her body below her stomach because it seems the portal that brought them here closed in on her before she could make it all the way!

And If that was not bad enough Ben just realizes that Lacus's entire body is full of white cracks of energy, and the cracks are getting worse by the second, like a glass statue about to shatter! Ben at once grabs Lacus tightly and says,"

Lacus, oh god, this is all my fault! "

Lacus shrugs and says,"

Don't even, think about blaming yourself for this Ben, I should have not been so clumsy, and now I paid the price for being sloppy. Heh, I told you Ben, no matter what happens I would always return to you. I am like a boomeranged after all, I will return to you always, even if I get a little chipped in the process. What's, important is that your, AHH!"

Lacus moans in pain as more cracks form all over her body and her wings shatter! Ben is now scared of his girlfriend breaking in his arms as he then says,"

What is important is that your falling to pieces Lacus! Damn it, you, can't die, you're a angel, you're the one with the Anti Apostle Archetype bloodline! "

Ben holds Lacus in his arms as she smiles and says,

" True, but we proved today that not even god can push to far and get away with it, now I seem to be paying that price. After losing both the power of the Imperial Golden Crystal and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the endurance they gave to my body such a sudden loss is hitting me hard. I, became a Jinchūriki so that my body would not be overwhelmed by the energy to begin with. Under normal circumstances, I might have been able to handle the separation but I just was not that lucky. To get us out, I had to push my body beyond its limit, and so I guess I broke something as a result."

Ben 's eyes continue to widen with dread as he then says,

" No, Lacus, this is all my fault! If, it was not for me, you would not be dying! I, can't let you die, not like this! Someone, anyone, help! There has to be someone, don't tell me this is an empty world! Anyone, please help! If only I had some power left, if only I was ever good at healing! "

As Ben is on the verge of tears Lacus strains herself to lift her sole arm up to comfort Ben before she says,"

Ben, if it was not for you, I would likely be overwhelmed by Zannacross's spirit, and then the universe would have been destroyed as a result. You came for me and hear the deepest outreach of my soul, you loved me with all of your heart and did everything you could for me my love, don't think for a second I am mad at you. You did everything you could, that's all I ever ask of you my love. Even, if this is how it ends, I am not afraid. At least I know, I did not fail."

Ben is breaking down as he then says,"

No, you did not fail at all Lacus; you truly are the miracle girl. The Third impact of humanity, now it's one of light hope and understanding, and it's all because of your loving heart! So please, I beg you, don't leave me! I love you, I will never be as happy as I am with you!

" Lacus looks like she is going to break down in to tears as she goes to reach Ben's hand only for her last arm to shatter! Ben sees his now limbless girlfriends face turn to one of despair as she says,"

Oh Ben, it's not like, I want to die. I, want to be with you, forever. But, I, don't want you to die, no matter what, I don't want to see you miserable ever again. I am so sorry, everything I do, always seems to cause sadness. I, don't want to leave you, I want to live with all my heart! But, it hurts so much and I, can barley feel anything. I am sorry Ben, please, please don't hate me or the world! Please, no matter what happens, please live on, as the shinning heroic knight that I was more than willing to entrust everything to!

"Ben somberly chuckles as he realizes Lacus is having trouble breathing and strokes the women he loves face. He then says, "

Oh Lacus, I told you before, that I could never hate you right? We promised never to blame either each other or ourselves for things out of are control ever again right? Its not your fault or mine, its Zannacross that made you like this! You silly wondrous angel, ill love you to the end of the universe itself.

" Lacus giggles and says,"

You're the silly one Ben, the universe will never end, that's what we fought for right?"

Ben nods and says,

" True enough. Lacus, I promise, I'll always be the man you believed in, and be the hero that people can trust. So don't worry, about me, or anything else. You will always be remember, as the super hero angel who endured so much suffering, only to come out of it and save everything with your love! No matter how much time passes, the fairy tales of your life will never, ever be lost, I promise!

"Lacus smiles and says,"

Then, ill, never truly be gone, no matter what right? Oh Ben, I said it before and ill say it again, I love you more than anyone else . I am just sorry; I can't properly repay that love. "

Ben can barely keep his composer as he says,"

Are you kidding? Even the short time we had, was some of my best memories. No matter what happens Lacus, you're my best friend and my true love. No matter what changes in the universe, that will stay constant forever. And that's why, ill do what ever I can to save you!

" With that the two kiss passionately and as they withdraw Lacus gives Ben a pained smile before she says,"

Thank you, for everything. But don't worry , you all ready saved me my love. If it was not for you, I would have been dead a long time ago, as a loathsome witch that hates everything. Its thanks to you, that I no longer hated myself, its thanks to you, that I was able to not only able to reject my fate to die as a monster that caused misery to all, but bring everyone happiness and save the universes! Its thanks to you that I was able to be strong enough to be the person I truly wanted to be, and I will always love you for that Ben Auro, always!

Ben, no matter what never forget that, you, ar.

" Before she can finish all of a sudden gasps breathlessly as her eyes widen, and her body turns purely white before her entire body shatters in to fragments of holy energy!

Ben is horrified to feel empty as theses holy particles float around Ben before being blown in to the wind. Ben tries to grasp some of them only for these particles to slip away before he loses it and says,"

L, Lacus? No, this, can't be it. Lacus, LACUS!

" Ben screams at the top of his lungs full of despair, even worse than when Max died in front of him as he frantically tries to grab the fragments of the women he loves as he says,"

No, this can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare! I'll wake up, and Lacus is still alive. "

Ben pounds his fist in to a nearby rock, only for it to send a surge of pain down his fist before his limbs tremble and for the only reaction be pain , all kinds of pain pour in to him as he says,"

No, this, is really the end? This can't be happening! Why! Why did it have to end like this! We fought through everything; we saved all reality, only to be rewarded with more pain! Why, we saved Cosmos and everyone else, so why, why did no one hear us?

Lacus, she used all of her life force, all of her soul's essence to save me! That means, she might be like Brad, and not even be able to go to the afterlife! It's not fair; it's not fair at all! I gave it everything I had, and defeated Zannacross even when he had the ultimate power! If that's not good enough to get what I was fighting for, then what is? What did I fight for, what was it all for! "

Ben breaks down and unleashes a broken defeated moan before sobbing and pounding the ground. His head then reach's the water and as a wave splashes in to him he notices that the water is turning golden before a calm voice then says,"

You are correct Ben Auro, this turn of events is quite unfair. Life is not always fair, but, as the chosen one who fulfilled his destiny and saved the very fabric of existence, you are entitled to have your efforts be rewarded.

"Ben is bewildered as he looks up and sees a pillar of golden light blast up before he sees a humanoid figure emerge. This figure looks like a golden man with planets and stars swirling around his body. The man has his hair and facial hair be in a cross of Hohenheim from Full Metal Alchemist and Marvel Comics creator Stan Lee. Ben barley can control his body as he looks up and sniffles before saying,

" Are, you one of the angels? Sorry, if you come to congratulate me, I don't feel like, anything at the moment. Wait, you, kind of look familiar. Wait, you look like my grandfather! Are you, Albus Abraham?

"His responds is a chuckle before the golden man says in the tone of a old Obi Kenobi the words of,"

Not quite, though I can tell you both of your grandfathers are as proud as they can be right now. I am both an angel and your grandfather and I am not Ben Auro. For you see, I am the Great Will that is above all, The Supreme Being that you would see as the one true god.

" Ben staggers back as he then says,"

What, so a being that is beyond either Cosmos and Zannacross truly exists? So, you're what was stopping Zannacross from truly commanding all of space and time and from outright destroying me and everything?

" The Supreme Being nods and responds with,"

Yes, my existence is the truth Ben Auro. You are correct, it is I who stopped from Zannacross from braking the power of Cosmos's Imperia Golden Crystal and it is also I who summoned every hero in history as your reinforcements. This long war between good and evil, this battle to define the meaning and purpose of life, and the true desire of those that live truly was put to the ultimate test.

And, after all of these struggles, the victor has been decided. Through much strife and sacrifice, the forces of good have shown that the light of hope and the desire for justice ultimate overcomes the desires for hate and destruction.

And the one who rallied everyone to make that enlightenment clear to all is you Ben Auro. I want to show you just how much I appreciate your achievement by for the first time personally appearing in this dimensional plane to thank you face to face. You truly are, the ultimate hero that showed me just what light can shine out of the mortal desire.

"Ben just chuckles bitterly and slowly gets back up as he says,

" So, that's all this was just some show to you god? Excuse me if I don't appear grateful, but words are just about worthless to me. After all, I fought against Brad, Zannacross and every single evil person fused together to save the universe, and in the end, it was all just a cruel joke! You had the power to stop this all along, am I right God? I knew we were more than lucky that Zannacross never had the time to fully adjust to the power he supposedly absorbed. He may have subdued Cosmos, but he never truly assimilated you did he?

" The Supreme Being nods and says,"

Your perceptions are correct, I only let Zannacross absorb enough of my energy to make him truly believe he had dominated my essence and allow him think he had triumphed.

It was all to see if the light could shine through the ultimate darkness, and that's just what you and the others did. Ben tries to run up to the Supreme Being but is to worn down and injured to do so as he falls back down again before he cries out in agony and punch's the sandy ground in frustration before he says,"

Well, hope your happy that the results of your grand experiment.

Because you did not do anything, Lacus had to sacrifice everything to fix the dimensional boundaries! She died for nothing! Are you content you so called Supreme Being that your inaction caused a women to go through so much pain and suffering and only be rewarded with a agonizing death!

"The golden being has a solemn face bud before he walks forward and says,"

Before you make more accusations Ben, you should know something. Lacus Raystar 's actions saved you and everyone living in existence, me included. I did not restore the balance of the realms because I was unable to. If Lacus did not do what she did, all that there was could have likely been destroyed. You see, when you destroyed Zannacross in his ultimate body, his last physical act was to cause all of the boundaries of reality in the Axis of Time to have what you could say was a cosmic stroke and cause me to go in to a kind of coma like state. Only by Lacus restoring the flow of the realms to their proper untangled state was I able to properly recover.

I am truly sorry that she had to suffer so, she to is a truly amazingly strong being. "

Ben is shocked as he takes in what the One above all that stands before him has told him before he looks at his girlfriends necklace and says,

" So, she, truly was the only one who saved everyone? Even, if that's not a lie, it's still not fair! She is not just a amazing person, she is the most wondrous kind women there ever was and ever will be! And now, she died without being able to truly be free and happy. It, it's not,

" Ben can't take it anymore and breaks down again before the Supreme Being chuckles and says,"

You seem to be repeating your thoughts are you not Ben? I do not blame you though, I can feel your grief and it is indeed crushingly heavily. But, don't despair Ben Auro, you did not give me time to finish. As I said before, you have fulfilled your destiny as the one who saved the universe from ultimate darkness, from Armageddon itself.

Your actions have saved even my existence, and I don't wish to have my gratefulness appear, "cheap". Yes, for the sake of the moral of all who value peace and justice I can not allow the legacy of the chosen hero to end as a example of tragedy. And thus, I am willing to grant you any wish you want, and I think it's clear to the both of us what your deepest desire is.

"Ben's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as Ben blinks a few times and says,"

Wait, are you saying, what I think I am saying or has my mind broken completely?

" Ben then sees the feather Lacus gave him before she left float out of his hair before he desperately goes to grasp it, only to see Lacus 's necklace glow with light! Ben is further amazed as he sees that the entire area is glowing with light before his own injuries are healing before particles of light are floating around that single feather before going in to the feather.

The supreme deity then sighs and says,"

This is no delusion Ben, after all the strain the balance of existence had to endure, this small act won't cause any harm. Even if one's life ends completely, there life is not over completely as long as it lives on in the memories of their loved ones. Ben, you have endured so much, and it would be heart breaking to all that believe in you find your efforts ended you with such misery.

Yes, only a happy ending is fitting for this tale and so just this once ill personally directly insure that is to be.

So, let Lacus Raystar have another chance at happiness.

" With this god snaps his fingers and the particles of light all become a sphere of light! Ben is amazed as this light gets brighter before it takes the shape of a humanoid female in a fetal position. Ben makes sure he is not dreaming as he sees this figure have long brown hair form on the edge of her back and in a matter of second's finger nails, eyebrows, and a pair of white angelic wings form as well!

Ben then sees the light on this body fade as it turns to a healthy skin tone and soon this figure emerges out of the fetal position to lay down on the ground in front of Ben!

Ben sees a spark of light blast out of the women's heart before she glows again and as her stomach raises Ben realizes she is breathing slowly. Ben then goes right up to this newly arrived body and tap her on her belly button before the women mumbles and opens her blue eyes a little. Ben gulps and says

," Lacus, is that really you? Do you, remember me?

"Lacus blinks for a few seconds before she weakly smiles and whispers,"

Ben, is that you? As if I would ever forget your face silly. "

Ben gets ecstatic as he goes right up to Lacus and hugs her tightly before saying,"

Lacus, you're alive, you're really alive! This is really you right?"

Lacus winks and says," Well, do I look like me? Do I sound like me?"

Ben chuckles as he traces his hand from the bottom of Lacus to the top of her head before he lightly taps Lacus on her nose and says,"

Feels like the women I love all right."

Lacus at once stars to cry as she says,"

Heh, glad to hear it. Oh Ben, I was so scared; I don't ever want to do that again! I, felt like I was dead, I think I was dead! I, don't ever want to feel that way again."

Ben hugs Lacus tightly and says,"

Oh Lacus, you will never have to be that afraid again, I promise!

" Lacus nods and says," I am glad I am back, you deserve more then anyone to be happy Ben, and ill try my best to make sure you are happy as can be."

He then kisses his lover once more and Lacus happily kisses him once more. The two then embrace tightly not caring what body part collides with what, and just are happy to feel the loving sensation of their two bodies collided. Ben goes to kiss Lacus again and again until he trips over his own feet. This causes both Enji to laugh out loud and also causes Ben to remember he is not alone with Lacus. He sees the Supreme Being looking amused before clearing his throat and smiling as he says,

" Well, I hope you can forgive my disrespect, I was kind of messed up. Supreme Being, thank you so much for reviving Lacus, I'll be grateful as long as I live. "

The golden figure shrugs and says," It was simply the matter of freezing the nanosecond before Lacus 's body and mind was destroyed and stored that essence in to a newly created body. No effort at all really, well for me at least.

" Lacus giggles as nuzzles Ben's head and remains glued to his arms while saying,"

Maybe not, but I will always be grateful to you regardless. Thank you so much, you were listing to my hopes and prayers this whole time were you? You listen to my wish to match the numbers the forces Zannacross had gathered, and gave me and the rest of us the time to insure we stood a chance against Zannacross. I just hope my work, are efforts truly proved are worth.

"The Supreme Being then all of a sudden takes the shape of a small golden colored boy before this deity looks up at the stars that are still returning to the sky before saying,"

Don't ever doubt your actions were futile Lacus. You, Ben, and all of your friends saved the universe and the Omni Verses along with it. If this Universe would have shattered as Zannacross designed it to, the ripples would have caused every ripple of reality to shatter as well, and there would have been nothing left.

As I said, your actions have fulfilled the prophecy and proved that evil will never absolutely dominate all other aspects of life. Even while you were born completely normal your ambitions and desires for justice combined with some luck and determination you were able to grow in to the hero that defeated the ultimate embodiment of evil.

The third impact's outcome is clear, and it broke anyone with enough rational's faith that evil will ever truly prevail. And because Zannacross gambled everything and lost, the darkness will never again be able to threaten to destroy the universe. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, that's what happened when you throw all your eggs in one basket. Still, I wonder. Still, as much as I would like to never have to worry again did we really erase evil from all time? I mean, Zannacross said he was immortal as long as dark emotions exist after all. I would hope things will change after this but, I know even this won't get everyone to evolve quite so quickly.

"The Supreme Being chuckles once more and says,"

Don't all ready start selling yourself short Ben. It's true that evil actions will continue to exist long in to the future, but that does not mean this battle was futile. Zannacross may not ever be able to truly be destroyed but since you two sealed him in the boundary between dimensions, in this prison beyond space and time full of absolute nothing Zannacross will never be able to interact with anyone again. And between this and hell itself being purged of all its residents the universe is free from the grip of the dark side. There are still changes that being will committee evil acts but from here on, the darkness won't be able to influence them.

" Lacus takes a huge sigh of relief and looks up in to the sky before she says,

" So, we really did it and won the ultimate battle, it's nice knowing we really won the big one, the ultimate one, and it seems Zannacross lost it all. If it was not for him being the ultimate evil, and all the misery he caused everyone I might just feel a tad sorry for him being trapped to endure nothingness forever.

But then again he brought it on himself so, nah, I don't feel sorry. I do wonder though, was Zannacross always the supreme being of hate and chaos or did the frustrations of mortals truly drive him that far?"

The Supreme Being looks at his own hands and says,

" I would not say humanities sin is not blameless Lacus, but I would also say that you don't have to think your race is guilty of all of this. No matter what you humans did, you would always have Zannacross 's contempt. After all, in the end he saw anything besides himself as inferior and only fit to be his tool. If I knew Chaos Zannacross Necron would have such pride, I would not have let things proceed as they had. But, when one knows nothing one understands nothing, and even I did not envision it would end like this.

But it has, and even after all of this Zannacross was not the one who truly defined the dominance truth, or defined life so it has not been a total lost."

Ben and Lacus both look confused as Lacus says,

" You keep saying stuff like defining life, why? Are you not the true god?

" The Supreme Being chuckles before he says,

" Yes, and no my child. Since you two have been through so much, you have the right to know the truth. And that truth is, that Cosmos, Zannacross, and I are all the same being, we are all god. Or, to be more precise we are all parts of the inner psyche of god. Ben, you know how your inner darkness was so immense that it took on its own existence as Darth Idious?"

Ben looks shameful as he then says,"

Yah, I tried to pretend it was just the outside influences that twisted me that far but, I knew I had to expect it was my own pain and insecurities that created Idious so I could give in to my hate and hide the blame. Your saying, Zannacross is you're Idious? But, that does not make sense, I mean your god after all. And, what about Cosmos how does she, whoa!

" Ben is shocked as the Supreme Being then takes the shape of a light colored Zannacross 's human form!

The divine being then says,"

Being god is not as simple as you might think Ben. Just as you humans have different emotions, so does god. However, it's more complex when you're a being as evolved as I. In the beginning of it all, there was only one single existence, but that existence began to grow a consciousness, and that is how the Big Bang came to be.

Originally I was one single being, but after the many years it took me to grow curiosity, loneliness soon followed. And, from this need for interaction I soon split in to three beings, Cosmos Zannacross and myself. You see, we three are the holy trinity, the mind of existence, and the universe is are, my very body. To further enhance such interaction I segregated my three primary emotions.

Zannacross is the Id, the essence that seeks self fulfillment over all other obligations and thus, the evil of divine consciousness. By being the embodiment of destruction he is also the embodiment of darkness and death.

Cosmos is my light, compassionate half, and is the Ego or realty principle of the Holy Trinity, and is the balance between the pure logical subconscious deity I am, and the pure ego that Zannacross is.

She is the consciousness awareness of what the actions of desire are, and is the beacon of common sense, goodness, and what many people refer to as the ideal existence. Because of this she is the one that is best suited to be the beacon of guidance to the angels and all in heaven and thus she is the one who many perceive as the Ethereal Queen of light that governs all as a loving god.

I on the other hand, the Supreme Being, am neither good nor evil, I fallow pure logic to precept things in a unbiased way as possible.

I am simply the subconscious of god, and the true face of reality, along with many other titles. I am everything and yet nothing at the same time for I am the true desire of life itself. I remain withdrawn from existence because my true power is all existence, and thus losing control would bring about utter chaos. I think Zannacross 's true desire was for everything to be one way, and for everything to return when he, I and Cosmos were one, thus his desire to absorb and command everything.

By subjecting Cosmos, and trying to dominate all other life forms including myself Zannacross was trying to prove once and for all that his cynical selfish views that all life was meaningless unless it fit his vision, however, you mortals proved him wrong once and for all. Mortals, fragments of our existence that exist so briefly to me, are so small and weak and yet so strong at the same time.

While your lives are mostly short, that makes you strive to make them have meaning. Some try and make meaning by defying there limits, and overcome the rules of nature. A group of people, sometimes even a entire society will forsake everything to foolishly attempt to become what they assume I am. But most of the time they fail and only become soulless beings who regect life, and are consumed with there own sin and fear.

The fear of death, the fear of failure, those fears drive many to sin , commit crimes, and use others as there tools to try and erase there fear and weakness, and to try and evolve in to the idea of perfection, and invincibility. But, evolution through the sacrifice of others is always a twisted growth fated to fail and has no hope of even coming close to perfection or invincible. Zannacross sought to create a utopia of darkness, and rule over flawless beings, but without flaws, there can be no flawless ones, just as there can be no light without darkness and vise virsa. Perfection is just another perception caused by mortals like good and evil. Is one perfect by never failing? Is one superior for having unending power, or being unable to die, or knowing everything, or always getting there desires met? No, that just makes them better in one area then others. Even I do not see myself as perfection. Despite my near endless powers, there are still things I lack. Some may see the things I lack as minor but that does not mean that is still a fact.

Ben Auro, you lacked what many saw as intestinal things and many would say you are far from a perfect being, yet you have evolved to this point regardless and that's because despite all you lacked you had friends that filled what you lacked, and the resolve to find a way to make your dreams become a reality despite what ever obstacle stood in your way. Even if you will never be perfect, you are a enlightened being who is not blinded by dreams but not letting the truth define you either. Zannacross thought that ultimate perfect beings are the only ones able to maintain perfection, but its my belief that beings such as you, those who maintain there virtues and wield great strength yet strive to flow with time instead of defying time, are the ones that can bring the ultimate state of happiness and understanding in life not just to oneself and there loved ones, but all around them that are willing to listen.

After all what is the true meaning to life? That answer has been sought since the dawn of civilization but the truth that is something even I can't dictate to others, in the end its up to oneself to find out what meaning life has to them. It's true that some don't find that meaning, some don't evolve at all and die a futile existence but even if that is the fate of many lives, as long as it's not the fate of all who live then it means everyone has the right to define their life. Even if you mortals were created mostly for us to observe you also helped me see the true value of life.

While not always moving forward, slowly humans and many other life forms learned form the mistakes of others to evolve. Sometimes the short sightedness of the few that could not resist there impulsive sinful desires brought misery to others, and sometimes even caused entire worlds to suffer as a result but at the same time, sometimes the light , hope and resolve of a few strong individuals are enough to inspire, and even change entire groups of people. Ben Auro, you are such a person.

It was not just your strength that made you a hero, it was your faith in people, your resolve not to give up during the most painful dire situations, and your strong desire to insure those with power and vile wills did not get away with injustice that inspired so many people to have faith in your power. "

Lacus kisses Ben once more as she giggles,"

I can vouch for that, even after how far I got in to Brad's grip you still never stopped trying to reach out for me Ben. Even when I was sure what my reality was, you gave it everything you had to make me see other wise, and you can bet that was one of the reasons I was able to open my eyes before I was lost forever.

" The Supreme Being smiles again and says,"

It's true that reality sometimes cannot be changed no matter how much one wishes it to be. However, if one never bothers to challenge the status quo and merely resign oneself to stagnation and misery for an unfulfilled life is a absolute fact. Ben, you dared to dream yourself a future that seemed impossible for you to grasp because you did not what anyone to defy your life but yourself.

As long as there are radical dreamers like you that dare to have faith, cling on to virtues, and be hero's that help other people find happiness, there will always be hope for the future. And so, I, god, have decided that despite its flaws this current universe is worth sustaining and have full faith that one day despair can be mostly be a thing of the past by your kind's own hands.

Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, you have my sincere thanks for helping me define life as this."

Ben looks content as he says,

" It was nothing really. I, just wanted to insure the bad guys did not win, and be someone worth remembering positively. Well, that and a small desire to be someone people will notice and, get the attention of the women I loved.

"Lacus sighs and says,"

I admit at first, I became a Enji just so I could be strong enough not to die. I, always wanted to help people, I just thought it was not possible for someone like me to bring happiness. Thankfully I had this stubborn guy slowly drag me away from the person who was making me think I was doomed to be a monster and got me to realize I could help people.

And, because of it, I was able to save everyone. I, know I messed up a lot, but no matter what it takes ill continue to help people find their happiness as much as I can. Don't worry Supreme Being; we will never make you regret your decision! So, with that said, now what happens?

"With this the two see a column of light appears before a female voice chuckles and says,"

That is up to you to decide Lacus. You have fought with everything you had to insure your future was yours to choose. And so, what happens next, is whatever you wish it to be my child.

" With this out of the light steps out none other than Cosmos! Ben and Lacus see the goddess and smiles before she says,"

Cosmos, your alive to? I am glad you were spared Zannacross 's fate. "

The ultimate embodiment of light smiles warmly and walks up to the two heroes' as she says,"

Like Zannacross and the Supreme Being, I too am a part of the universe. When you destroyed his body, I was free. I am sorry you had to face such a overwhelming task on your own. Even I could not recover from the damage that was done to me so quickly."

Lacus nods and says," It's ok; thanks to the power you entrusted to me I was able to somehow pull it off. I mean, the stress killed me but, well, thankfully it all worked out. Thanks for believing in me Cosmos, without your power, the power you poured in to the Golden Imperia Crystal was what allowed me to be strong enough to pull it off.

"Cosmos then leans down and hugs both Lacus and Ben tightly before she says,"

No, thank you my children. It's because of your love for each other and your cherished bounds that you were able to draw such strength. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, your love has shined through the ultimate darkness and in the end even Zannacross was forced to see what the true superior power is. I am sad my other half, my brother was so unwilling to change at all but I suppose in the end it was his nature, and thus unavoidable. But while he could not or would not change, I am so glad that the final conclusion to this long war resulted in the universe not having to share his fate. At last, this long cycle of war has turned to its ultimate conclusion."

The Supreme Being nods and says,"

Yes, at last the battles have come to a conclusion with an ending many thought was not possible. The era of holy war is now and forever over, for the world itself has opted for another choice besides the endless cycle of pain. Wither or not you can truly keep to this path remains to be seen, but if there has ever been a true shot at a grand understanding between the majority of live forms, now is the time to see if such true change can be realized."

Ben looks hopeful as he then says,

" Don't worry, we will make sure that people don't forget this era ever."

Lacus nods and grasps her fist while saying,"

That's right, together with are friends, we will honor those who have gave up everything to make this dream come true we will make sure this new era is one of peace, and happiness, and worth all the suffering!

"The supreme being nods and says,"

I look forward to seeing your resolve head down the road leading to the final fantasy. Only the future brings the true truth, just remember to never give up that strength of yours.

" Ben hugs Lacus tightly as he then says,"

Don't worry, my love for Lacus will never die I know that without a doubt. So, oh? "

Ben is shocked to see the Star Sword glow before he hears Seyia say,"

Well, seems you grown up and learned everything you need Ben. Guess that means my task is done at last."

With that Ben sees the spirits of Seyia, Kisara, Siegfried, and even the Guru of time Gasper all pop out of the Star Sword before Seyia chuckles and says,

" It's been a very long time, but I think it's time I return to my home at last. It's been a long time since I seen Serenity and Kamina; hope they still want me back. "

Siegfried snickers and says,"

At least you earned your place there, my chain of sin is still quite heavy, and with hell now a clean slate it seems that all of their attention will be on me, joy."

Kisara grasps her long time lovers hand before saying,"

And it also means you can pay your penance in record timing Siegfried. The angels know of all the pain you endured, and how you showed your true desires in the very end of your life. I am sure they will be lenient. But, in any case you are right Seyia. Are time has long past, and I could use some rest after all of this time."

Lacus beams a joyous smile as she uses all of her strength to stand on her own feet and takes a deep breath before saying,"

You all endured so much, its time you all are rewarded as well."

Gasper chuckles before saying," Yes, I suppose we all played are part in this war. Well, glad it all worked out but I think its time I catch up with some old friends."

Ben raises an eyebrow and looks at the spirit of the man with the mustache before he says,"

Er, what did you do anyway Gasper? I forgot you were even here for the most part.

" Gasper grumbles and says,"

Well if it were not for me the young misses here would have been lost in the Darkness Beyond time and then everything would have gone down the drain so excuse me if my role was not dramatic enough. What you expect, I am a scolder not a fighter!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

True enough, everyone has their part to play no matter how small or large it is. Thanks for the help, all of you. But, I think we just might be able to take it from here on our own so don't worry."

Seyia chuckles and says," I hope that's the case, it will be mega lame if you guys all of a sudden die with a malfunctioning collapsing building before your wedding or something. That would be, rather lame.

"Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry Seyia, I won't let anything ruin are fun you can count on it."

Seyia grins as he sees the two and says," Well, I can see from just how excited your bodies are that your both ready to have lots of fun so ill leave you two to that heh."

Lacus at once is reminded of her current state of dress and dives behind Ben in embarrassment before she says,

" Oh haha! It's not like I chose to be like this but we kind of had other things to worry about you know!

"Kisara giggles and says," Show some spine girl, and be proud of having men willing to sell everything they own for a glance at your beauty. Tsc, you better not get soft and turn in to one of those lovely dovey pitiful saps.

" Lacus giggles and says,"

Don't worry Kisara, I don't plan on ever being one of those static girls that do nothing but giggle and sip tea. I promise, I have no attention of sitting on the sidelines again if I can help it, ever. "Ben hugs Lacus tightly and says," I would not have it any other way."

Seyia crosses his arms and says," All right then, guess it's time for good bye. It's been a honor Ben Auro, hope when you do come to pay me a visit, your ready to have a dual to see who the true master swords men is! "

Ben gives a thumbs up and says," Oh don't worry, I'll be ready to defend my title you can count on it Seyia! "

The Supreme Being then chuckles and says,"

You have both fought hard, so rest without any doubts that you have earned it. The universe is in your debt along with all the lives you saved."

Lacus sighs with regret and says," If only we could have acted faster, then so many would not have had to die. Um, Supreme Being, do you think you could revive all the people Zannacross murdered? They never had a chance."

The golden entity sighs and says,"

The whole point of this battle was to insure the universe would remain as it was, but I suppose I do own it to my children for letting out such a nightmare. Find; in the end Zannacross killed so many pepole that it unbalanced the scales of natural life and death anyway. So be it, ill revive the people Zannacross killed, but not everyone his forces killed in this war. As tragic as it is that would disturb the balance, so ill compromise and revive all the souls lost after Zannacross himself was revived."

Lacus nods and says," That sounds fair, we don't ask for paradise just a chance to fix what was broken before we had a chance to repair it so to speak."

" With that the " One above All" then glows and transforms in go a golden thin dragon, that looks just like a larger shinning version of the Shenron dragon that appears out of the Dragon Ball's!

This divine dragon has his eyes glow white before he says,

" Your wish has been granted!

" With that the dragon like deity unleashes a golden shock-wave that seems to cover the sky before he then leans down and says,"

Now, all of the peopled killed by Zannacross after his seal was broken have been revived. Now I have granted both of your wishes, and thus it's time for me to go." Ben lifts Lacus up and braces her tightly before saying,"

Thanks again, I'll always be grateful for you giving Lacus back to me and the cosmos. I'll try my best to always live up to the person that you all believed in."

Cosmos smiles again and says," Don't you two strain yourself to hard. Just be the people you are and that will be more than enough. Now, Ben, Lacus, good bye, may the light never leave you."

Seyia gives a salute and says,"

Looks like this story is over for you guys, just in time for another one to begin. Hope it's fun, and till then, see yah!"

With that the Supreme Being, still in his Eternal Dragon form unravels his body before saying,"

Yes, may you two heroic saviors' lives be full of light and happiness. I look forward to seeing you continue to define the future and define what meaning and joy your lives have. Until then, farewell!"

With this the Supreme Being, Cosmos, and the spirits of Seyia, Gasper, Kisara and Siegfried all ascend in to heaven and with that, they are gone. Ben rubs his eyes and says,"

Well, looks like we are alone again, where ever we are."

Lacus giggles and says," Maybe I am just too exhausted to care but, even though we have no idea where we are, I don't feel worried at all.

" Ben sits down with Lacus in his lap and says,"

What's to be worried? Sure we are tired but, even if this planet has no other life forms on it as long as we are together I know everything will be fine. Besides, if we are indeed alone then, we can relax and have fun without worrying a bit."

Lacus giggles and says,

" Oh I could use some fun all right. Still, for the sake of the others we should try and contact them as soon as we can. I bet they are all worried sick."

Ben nods and says

," Don't worry Lacus, one way or another we will get back home and let everyone know the good news. But, before anything, I really could stand to unwind a bit. All the stress of you nearly dying on me again and again is enough to give me another heart attack."

Lacus looks apologetic and nudges her head against Ben's chest before saying,"

I am truly sorry to get you riled up Ben, I promise as soon as I feel better ill make sure to make all the stress to go away."

The couple kisses again before Ben chuckles and says

," Can't wait my angel, let's find a good spot to take a nap eh? Oh, but first, here you go."

Ben then takes off the necklace around him and places it around its rightful owners neck as he says,

" Thanks for letting me hold on to this, but I think it belongs to you. "

Lacus smiles and says," I knew it was in safe hands. Thanks for keeping such a good grip on it, even as the world around you was slipping away. Its thanks to a part of me being in there that it was easier for me to come back. After all, its like I said, I am always with you right?"

Ben grins and says," One way or another darling. Now, I think before anything, time we unwind a bit. Let's see how, oh? Wait, no way, seriously? I can't believe it, is this the real place?"

Lacus looks curiously at the hero holding her before saying,"

What, you know where we are?

"Ben grins and says,"

Don't you remember? Here, I'll show you , it's right up there. Hold on tight. I figure, as much as I would hate for everyone to think we are dead, might as well do what we can now, even if it's not much. Don't worry, I am sure they understand. All right, here we go.

"With that Ben proceeds to carry Lacus on his back as he goes on to go through with his simple task. However, little does he know that while all of his worries have melted away, for his friends that are not aware of his fate their worries are about to boil over!

* * *

And for that the scene is now back at the command center of Outer Heaven. Since we last saw the group Master Myers and the rest of Ben's friends have joined King Atem and the others and have all been trying to locate Ben and Lacus with everything they got! However, thanks to the unstable state of the still healing universe everything they got cant' seem to locate the pair of hero's and everyone is worrying the worst has come to past!

At the moment Doctor Light, Doctor Fate, Doctor Strange and many more have all finished their combined sweep around the area around where the capital planet of the Zannacross Empire to be, only to come up empty after searching around the entire region. This has gotten everyone more than a little worried as Hiryuumon bites his own tail before saying,"

Come on boss, you promised you come back, you promised! " Doug nods as he cracks his fist tightly and says,"

Seriously bro, you swore you were not going to die in such a lame way! Don't you dare lie to me like that. Don't you dare turn your back on me now of all times god damn it!

" With this Doug gets so angry he punch's one of the pillars clean in half before a sorrowful Aqua leans over to Doug and hugs him before saying,"

No matter what, Ben would never break his promise Doug. But, things don't always work like we want them to."

Doug sighs and says,"

I know Aqua, but even still. This one time, this ONE damn time I wanted to believe it would work out as easily as Ben said it would! Figures that would jynx everything up."

Master Myers turns to Doug and says,

" Don't despair Doug, and don't even think about giving up on Ben and Lacus. We are nowhere near out of options, and we won't even think to give up till we go through all of them twice!" James checks another monitor and says,"

True, but realistically, as tired as they must have been if we don't find them soon it will take a, miracle?"

James is caught off guard as he sees a light, before everyone also takes notices of this massive golden surge of energy! Everyone braces themselves but before anyone can even speak the wave all ready passes them and vanishes! As everyone tries to figure out just what happened Cloud then says," Is, everyone all right? Did anything change?"

Gabriel looks at his hands as he then says,

" What was that? Was that, Cosmos's power? As she, oh?" The angel then notices golden pillars of light sprout up, before the people that Zannacross killed on a whim like Toad, Simon and the others appear! Peach sees her favorite aid looking dazed and says,"

Toad! You're alive! What happened!"

The short man in the Mushroom colored hat looks at his hands and says,

" I, don't know princess. Everything was totally dark for a while till I heard a warm voice and felt an even warm light and then, poof! Did I miss something?" Peach then hugs him before saying,"

Oh, a lot but don't worry, we have all the time to catch you up."

Ezan is speechless as he looks around and sees more people returning back to life before saying,"

Is this, Cosmos? Or, was it Lacus? Don't tell me, that she and Ben gave up their lives to revive everyone? Nobel idiots, don't you dare run away with such excuses!"

Cloud clench's his teeth and says," Ben, you were willing to live your life as a true hero to the very end. But, even so, even the savior should not have to pay " Before Cloud can finish all of a sudden a urgent message screen appears before the image of none other than T4-5X appears! Max's droid partner at once says,"

Attention everyone, I might have found Ben Auro. "

This snaps everyone's attention as X then says," What! Are you positive?"

The droid nods and says,

" I cannot say I am one hundred percent sure Master Auro is alive. However, ten seconds ago the Tri-Edge picked up a faint energy reading that has only been matched with the masters Star Sword. Ever since Ben Auro has become the master of this vessel, his energies were priorities for the Tri-Edge tracking system.

And, unless they are malfunctioning they seem to be picking up that single. "

Ben's dad charges up to the front of the screen and says,"

Who cares about the sword I want to know about my son! Is he alive or not!

" Bacchus then walks up to the screen and says,"

This just came in Mister Auro, we can pick up to faint but stable life force energies around the Star Swords single, I would wager they are alive!"

With this everyone cheers before Jane sobs again and says,"

Oh Lacus, your alive, your alive! THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

"As Jane sobs some more Erich pats her on the back and says,"

There now dear, control yourself. Lacus, I knew you would not let this mark your end. This day, is indeed a miracle.

"Atem chuckles and says,

" No argument there my friend. TX, do you know where Ben and Lacus are? Are they in danger?"

TX responds with a ,"

Negative your majesty, there location seems to be on a solid planet. I'll be able to pinpoint their precise location as soon as I narrow down the single."

With this Doug bellows a loud yell as he then says," I knew you would pull through Ben, your way to hard core to let a dang dimension take you down with it! Now, this is one day that I will forgive for having a cheesy ending!"

Ezan crosses his arms and casually says,"

I told you it was all fine, you fools all got worried over nothing. Come; let's find the slacker so this mission can be finished with absolutism once and for all.

"With that Sonic then says," That's right, let's find that crazy guy so we can all chill out at last!

"Gabriel then says,"

Don't worry, once we know where to take you we will warp you there ourselves."

As everyone chatters around with excitement Atem slouches down on his throne and says,"

And so, this battle is truly over, and it will be a day none of us will ever forget as long as we live."

Ansem nods and says,"

Indeed it is Atem. Today marks the dusk of the age of darkness, and the rise of a hopeful new age of understanding and peace. Let us work to make sure this time, this truly is the last war.

" Atem nods and says,"

Indeed, let us hope this cycle of mistrust and pain can end at last. Ansem, Erich, Zelda, Laguna. Once everything has calmed down, prepare with the other Subcommittee members to make a full galactic broadcast. Its time everyone in the universe knows for sure what has happened. At last, the Zannacross Empire and all of its members has been completely vanquished.

And since are opposing forces are completely vanquished, at long last, after all the struggles; the galactic cosmic war between good and evil is over.

We have won, justice has prevailed. Now, let us all rejoice, are hero and brave soldiers' have prevailed through the ultimate darkness. We can at last, have peace."

With this everyone goes on to proceed to celebrate this supreme victory, but for now we leave this happy group to go back to the pair that made such happiness, and of course I mean Ben and Lacus!

* * *

We now turn right back to where we left off on them, with Ben carrying Lacus over the hilly slope on the beach they are on to see if Ben's memory is not playing tricks on him. Despite how easy a task it would normally be for Ben after the day he has had its taking all of his energy to stay awake. However, as he climbs down the slop with Lacus around him he winces in pain and takes a deep breath and secures his grip on the soft body griping him before a worried Lacus says,"

Are you sure you have enough energy Ben? Even if your wounds are healed, we are both rather tired."

Ben slowly but surely walks up the small hill and says,

" Don't worry; having you in my arms is never tiring. It's been a while, but, I think this is the Destiny Islands!

"Lacus is shocked as she says," Wait, you mean, on Hyda IV, where we had our vacation back then? It does look familiar, I guess when the portal opened, and it opened to a place we cherished. "Ben nods as he walks up the edge of the hill and lumbering over to the rocks before he carries Lacus over them and says,"

Yes, even despite the kidnapping the fun we had here was still one of my more cherished memories. After all, it's where I made this."

Ben shocks Lacus by taking her in to a small grotto where many trees are. Lacus sees a heart and says,"

Ben, what is this?" Ben chuckles and says,"

After you were rescued and your family left in a hurry, I got more than a little bummed out. As I was walking around endlessly, I stumbled around here and after I rested a bit I carved my desire here, a desire that one day I would be able to be strong enough to protect to you so that you could count on me.

" Lacus sees the crude but clear image of a boy and a girl holding hands before she giggles and says,"

Oh Ben, after all of this time, you have become that hero without a doubt. And now here we are together again, and hopefully we will never be apart."

Ben lets Lacus down and they both lean on a tree before saying," We have all ready truly been as one being, I don't think we can get closer than that."

Lacus smiles and lazily gets on Ben's stomach before bracing him again and saying,

" True enough, but, now that the war is over, we can try bounding the more, usual way at least. Te he, what do you say Ben, with some time on our hands, want me to reward you in the ultimate way?"

Ben grins and strokes his girlfriends hair back before he says,"

Honest to god Lacus, I would love nothing more than to go ahead. But, you see, I am so tired now, I , can't even move my arms, or any other muscle in my, hey!

"Lacus tickles Ben all over and then strokes his most sensitive body parties while saying,"

Is that so? I told you I won't hold how it goes against you, but when ever you're ready is when I'll be ready darling. Well, if you're too tired to go for it, what me to help get you ready to make it as pleasant as possible?

"Ben chuckles and says," Sounds fine to me Lacus."

Lacus blushes for a second and says,"

I wonder, if Cosmos, and the Supreme Being are still watching us? I, admit it, feels a bit awkward to know that we might be watched."

Ben laughs and says," Don't think too much about that Lacus. If they are watching us it would be the same as all the other people they ever watched doing the same thing. In the end, they are the ultimate perverts after all."

Lacus laughs and says," True enough my love. Ah, there is no need to worry about that, or anything else for that matter. We both worried enough in our lives, time to at last for the moment, not worry about anything. "

Ben nods as the couple presses their hands together and says,"

That's right, let's just enjoy what we all fought for, the pleasures of life. "

With that Ben and Lacus kiss passionately and are about to express their ultimate joy at surviving the final battle for the universe. However, between this joy being a bit private, and this chapter all ready being overloaded with excitement as it is, this is where we mark the end of today's chapter, and the end of the Cosmic War!

Yes, at long last, Ben's destiny has been fulfilled, and while he almost paid dearly for coming out alive, thanks to his efforts being noted by all, this fight's conclusion seems to be a happy one! Yes, it's been a long haul, but the hero's have prevailed .

So, all that remains, is to see what to do with this future. This is it folks, we are down to the final leg. To see just what the future in store for are hero's you better not dare to think about being late, for the final chapter, the epilogue of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Better bring a tissue, because I know I am going to at least needing more than one as everyone ends this chapter in their lives and prepare to start the next phase of their new world, whatever that may be. Ladies and gentlemen, it's been one long ride so please get on board for are final stop,

_**Chapter 200: Epilogue, Forever Final Fantasy!**_

See you there. Now, before we go, just a brief authors notes. Well, I hope this chapter explained a few things that were confusing last time. Just to make sure everyone knows what's going on, Zannacross still did not die at the end of this chapter, its impossible for him to truly die as long as existence well, still exists. However, Ben and Lacus sealed him in the core of the nexus of all reality, trapping him forever in a place that only a being on the level of Cosmos and the Supreme Being could reach, and since Zannacross had no body when he was sealed, he is just about screwed.

I know it was a shocked for Zannacross to return but I guess I wanted to make this battle like those with Sephroth, Wesker, Liquid Snake and the sort, the one when you never know just when it ends. After all, they all got it from him, story wise lol.

Now, for the relationship of the gods themselves. Just to be clear, in the end, Cosmos, Zannacross and the Supreme Being are all the same being, the three different personalities of god, and the entire universe is there body.

The ultimate struggle between this holy trinity is for witch personality is dominate over all, thanks to Ben, and all the forces of good siding with him overpowering Zannacross, the force of life proved to be superior over the personality of death, and proved to the Supreme Being, which is the subconscious so to speak of the three essences of god that the will to live is stronger than the power of sin and despair.

I know this is not quite, what people image as god but, well A, if humans have this kind of psyche, how can there creator not, and B, I am trying to be different I suppose.

Well, hope it paid off.

Also, lastly, I know a few might call fairly tail cliches at bringing Lacus back after her just dying , and maybe it is but, meh,, its not like Ben has not suffered and, after everything that's happened in the story I would absolute loath to have Ben end up as badly as Solid Snake or Jack Bauer from 24, plus I know for a fact I am not the only one who has done something like this, as long as for at least a brief moment you thought she truly died and felt Ben's despair I hopefully did my job right lol.

I guess, this is it, truly it, after all this time, its finally hit me that the end has truly come.

Well, hope everyone liked this chapter enough for a review. Thanks for the reviews previously, and once more, if you could review this time I would be grateful. I would love to say that I would have the Epilogue up post haste but that won't be possible. You see, in a few days I will be going on my final trip as a college student, and be in London and then France for two weeks.

How ironic, my final chapter won't even be posted in my home most likely. I wanted to get this story done before the trip but, I kept running in to delays, and more than anything I don't want to rush the ending, and the final chapter most of all is something I am not going to rush,

I hate all the rushed Manga and game endings I have encountered after all lol.

So, hopefully you will all be there for the finale of my little long term project here, and till then, for one last time, till next time.


	91. C 200: Epilogue, Forever Final Fantasy!

_**Chapter 200: Epilogue, The Hero's Quest towards the Ultimate Future. The Forever Final Fantasy of Endless Tomorrow!**_

Sorry for the delay, my trip kept me even busier then I figured, and between that , VERY annoying sudden crashes and the, emotional weight of this chapter I wanted to make sure it was the best it could be. So everyone, here it goes, the final chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars.

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the long battle between good and evil was on the verge of its ultimate conclusion, and the hero's were trying its best to insure that things ended in their favor! Despite Zannacross's ultimate destruction the universe still was collapsing in to the Big Crunch! It seems the Emperor of Darkness had damaged reality so much even his defeat could not undo its effect entirely and so Lacus risked everything and went on her own to do what only she could do and try and restore the universe to its proper place before it, and all other forms of reality in the Omni Verse collapsed!

Despite how much of an overwhelming task it was for the tired angel she did not want to risk anyone else's life and set out alone. However, despite his girlfriends assurances Ben still had a deep feeling in his gut that the love of his life was in grave danger and despite his friends doubts he knew he had to try and help her. And so he left his worried friends with the promise he was not rushing to his doom and set off to insure that this was true for both him and Lacus! Little did he know how strong his hunch was because even as Lacus got to the heart of the universe and set to un tangle the collided tangled essences of all reality, space and time she soon found out that pathetic up this mess was even more difficult then she expected since the raw energy of dimensions were smashing right in to her!

As tired as she was Lacus found her strength waning, but luckily it seemed Ben not listing to her this time turned out for the best because him showing up to save her seemed to be the only thing keeping all existence from collapsing! With the loving pair of hero's working together once more this chaotic random storm seemed to be no sweat for the hero's, till the storm was revealed to not be quite so random! Yes, to their horror the cause of this threat was none other than Zannacross himself!

For while the ultimate embodiment of evil was indeed killed along with every entity of darkness in existence, even this ultimate death was not enough to truly destroy the essence of death itself!

While now reduced to a phantom that could barley even interact with the physical world, Zannacross refused to let those that ruined his dreams get away with it, and was willing to let everything be destroyed so that no matter how many years it took he would be able to rebuild existence to fit his will! There was no way that the hero's were going to let this vengeful god have his way but thanks to Zannacross being in a state beyond physical reach even the Divine Mugen Nova could not stop him!

It seemed that Zannacross was going to have his way and take over Lacus's body as his catalyst to revive himself, but even Zannacross was shocked as the Blue Eyes White Dragon showed how much it refused to let its former master have its way by forcing Zannacross to take over its body instead of Lacus, and defuse itself from the girl's body, thus allowing Zannacross to have a body, but also be hit! Ben, having more than enough of suffering through the dark masters wrath Ben at once hit Zannacross with all of his might in to the core of time itself! Ejecting the Star Sword from the Divine Nova was a small price to pay to insure Zannacross was forever stuck and with one final attack from all the energy that Ben and Lacus had, and the power of the Imperia Golden Crystal, Zannacross was forever finished! While he may not be able to die, Zannacross will regret that forever since because of his own actions he was sealed forever in the boundaries of time and space!

While the last time he was sealed he was sealed with his body, this time he was now just a powerless specter, and thus doomed to be trapped in a realm of nothingness, being able to see, hear, and sense with nothing but his own thoughts and rule nothing forever!

With this and the boundaries to reality at last put in their proper place the spectrum of reality itself was now back to normal, and Ben and Lacus had at last completed their destiny successfully! There was one snag though, despite all of this, because of this they were too tired and hurt to escape the dimension that was quickly disintegrating around them!

Luckily, just as it seemed that the two hero's long journey would end in a bitter conclusion by a spark of luck one of the effects of a entire dimension preparing to shatter seemed to be a random portal and with everything they had left the duo escaped! However, there return to their native realm came with a cost, as by insuring that Ben made it through, Lacus lost the lower half of her body! And between going beyond her limit and no longer having the power of both the Imperia Golden Crystal and the Blue Eyes White Dragon to Ben's horror she pushed herself way beyond what she could handle!

And with Ben barley able to stand himself he was helpless to heal his lovers wounds and watched her body and spirit shatter in his arms! With everything he had gone through, seeing the women he loved and fought so hard to save die in his arms nearly drove Ben beyond reason and happiness himself, but thankfully the one person that could console him appeared, and it was god himself!

The Supreme Being was indeed grateful for Ben and Lacus saving both him and all reality from absolute destruction and was willing to show his sincerity by granting Ben's wish and show his gratefulness for Ben living up to his role by bending his rules on interacting with existence by reviving Lacus! After the grateful pair of newly reunited heroes showed there thanks to the Supreme Being the one who is all and also nothing then at last explained the true relationship between him, Cosmos, and Zannacross, along with the true value of Ben and every other mortal's struggle.

And so, with that, and granting Lacus's wish to revive everyone that Zannacross killed after his freedom he, the revived Cosmos, along with the spirits of Seyia, Gasper the Time Guru, Kisara and Siegfried all said there good buys and went back to the afterlife where they belonged, leaving the chosen one and the angelic women who decided the true fate of humanity to enjoy their victory. For at last, they and all the other hero's have truly won the ultimate war between good and evil! After everything, all the pain, all the hardship and sorrow, Ben has at last fulfilled his destiny and has saved all there is. And with Lacus allowed to have another chance at happiness, the happy future is in their sites. So now, only one question remains, just what will are hero's do now?

Only one way to find out, so, guess it's time then to get the final episode rolling eh? Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's been a long haul, but sadly all good things come to a end, and now it's time for this wild train ride that is Tales of the Cosmic Wars to come to a close. So, let's go one last time.

Final epilogue set, and execute!

* * *

All right here we go, are final, "sniffle" chapter begins with a week passing since we ended the last one and its take a week for most of the universe to realize that the day of the Apocalypse , the day of judgment and so on has come and past and the universe is just barley still around. But past it has, and as soon as everyone came to realize it, and that the Lylat Kingdom and the forces of the light have indeed truly won the war for a moment time seems to have been frozen in one blissful state of relief before time begun to move forward again.

However, despite how exhausted everyone was, those in power knew just what effort and sacrifices were made to get to this point and refused to let the momentum go to waste. And that is why not even a hour after Ben and Lacus were discovered and nearly all of the Zannacross Empire was conformed to be destroyed or out of commission Atem, Grand Master Myers, Ansem, Gabriel, and all the other Royal Knights, Celestial ones, Enji Masters and more all gathered together to declare a official end to the war and go on to plan how the newly reunited and restored Lylat Government would move from there.

Despite the Supreme Being's generosity to comply with Lacus's wish and revive all the peopled killed by the Supreme God of darkness after his revival even with all the worlds perfectly restored to where they were before the Master of the Zannacross Empire tried to cause Armageddon, there was still plenty of damage to repair and lives lost by the followers of the darkness.

With the constant fear of utter of death and despair now at last passing by like a bad dream the time to repair and grieve for those lost in the madness can begin without interruption. Despite all the pain caused by the greed of Weil Zabi, the insane selfish cruelty of Brad, and the zealous murderous hateful judgment brought on by Sephiroth, Xemnas, Kira , Damonus and all the other forces of darkness even as the very fabric of society was so close to completely breaking, the resolve of the leaders of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights, along with all the other hero's has steeled the faith in there hero's and leaders to the majority of the populace of the cosmos.

And most of all, it was thanks to the nearly unreal yet undeniable fleets preformed by the greatest hero of the universe and his miracle causing angelic girlfriend along with his comrades, the elite fighters of justice. However, despite billions of people wanting to meet with the heroes so far the ultimate champion of justice has not been so eared to bask in his glory, mostly because for the most part he would barley be awake for it if he tried. After we left off Ben and Lacus and they had some, fun, all of the energy brought on by their happiness at being able to live and love each other had at last run out and so by the time there friends had found them, they were nearly presumed dead at first! But it was soon clear that both of them were exhausted but stable.

Even so, there level of exhaustion would mean death to lesser heroes and thus the first few days Ben and Lacus were barley awake long enough to relive their friends and family of any worry and learn about how things are progressing before falling back to sleep. Despite how weak they were however, seeing how loving the two where and how much stronger they got each day erased even Jane and the others fears of their progress. And so with all the fears of the future for society being wiped away all that's left is to grasp the future worth all the suffering!

And that takes us to the main courtyard of the White Castle where King Atem and the others are about to make the first official speech dedicated to the Lylat Kingdom's victory to this war and the government's plans for the future. Ben and Lacus have recovered enough by now and are with their friends and family in the grand capital castle.

Despite the fact that both hero's are still so tired that just wearing the former attire is like being weighed down in chains the two are not willing to let that be enough to let them miss out in this moment in history and make their first official appearance to the public. At the moment Ben has just seen got out of the elevator with Lacus, both of their families the rest of Squad 7 and many of the members of the Justice Forces members. Ben walks up to the edge of the balcony and sees Princess Peach, Senator Mosica from his first mission, Lilandra of the Shi'ar, Euphemia, Zechs under his true guise as Milliardo Peacecraft to resume the leader of Sanc Kingdom and many more leaders gathering in the seats below.

Ben then glances outside the window and sees outside the building dozens if not hundreds of different races all gathered outside looking like they are having the time of their life and for many of them they are at least trying to make it the time of their life. Ben sees many people holding posters of Ben's picture and Ben is shocked to see some girls holding dolls shaped like him before he raises a eyebrow and says,"

What the, I don't recall ever saying it was ok for someone to make dolls of me."

James hears this and laughs before saying,"

That would be because they are not in theory toys biased off your liking Ben, they are generic hero dolls. If you notice the hair and eyes and even the clothing are slightly different so they can't be blamed for plagiarizing your image without permission.

" Ben crosses his arms and says,"

Well, if they wanted to make toys out of me that badly they could have just asked. Heh, after all don't want kids being disillusion with the real me."

Lacus squeezes Ben's arm and giggles," That's right, I would hate to have people mistake how cuddly and handsome the real deal is. Guess that's just another thing we will take care of in time. Still, it's nice to see that your efforts were noticed."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Well, guess I did do my job right. Still, maybe I am still just too tired to think straight but the crowds are even more immense then I expected. We nearly had to get in from the sky since the entire planet was jam packed!"

Doug laughs loudly and pats Ben on the back before he then says,"

That's because everyone who is anybody wants to see you in person my man! After all, as big a deal as it was when we owned Xehamaru, that was just another tough battle in this war. Now you took down Zannacross himself hardcore and ended the war by saving the universe Ben, it would be odd if things were not this crazy! "

Hiryuumon laughs and says,"

Come on boss, you pulled it off and did the ultimate job a hero can do! Everyone is grateful and happy because of you, are you not happy that you're at last being treated like you deserve? Because make no mistake, you deserve it."

Ben sees all of his friends around him nod in agreement before looking overwhelmed. He then looks up and says,"

Guess your all right. I don't know, I guess it just is now hitting me that the war, the fighting, all of it is over. Heh, after spending most of my life trying to be noticed, and then spending the next half trying to not get killed while taking down bad guys, it just feels surreal that I really am the savior of the universe. Well, guess like all things it will take time to adjust to it being famous and all that.

" Lacus kisses Ben's forehead and says,

" Take it from me Ben, being someone who's face is revered on site still takes me time to adjust to at times, especially for someone like you , your nearly worshiped as a god or something to a lot of worlds all ready. Still, I am grateful you're not basking in the glory to be honest. I would hate for you to turn in to a self absorbed idol, I love you as the humble but charming fighting dreamer you are."

Ben chuckles as Lacus fixes one of the badges on his armor before stroking back some of her hair and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, I never want to become some self absorbed prick, I like who I am just fine.

"He kisses Lacus again and his girlfriend giggles before she winks and says,"

Same here, and I'll always make sure to help do what I can to insure you can be the man we both love darling.

" Cloud chuckles and says," It is funny Ben, are you really shocked at how this would turn out? Was your dream not to become a hero that would be known and revered? You always said how you would do anything you could to insure your story did not end as one of those tragic hero's who would not be rewarded for their efforts with misery and, this does not seem like misery or tragedy to me."

Ben laughs again and grins,"

True enough Cloud Sensei. Your right, I guess this is what I was fighting for. But, to be honest most of the time I did not really think past surviving to fulfill my destiny. I guess, when I started I was desperate to escape my old life and once I found my new life, I wanted to protect my friends and anyone else I could. I guess, beyond doing my job and trying to end the war I was just fighting so I could have good times with you all. And now that the war is over, we can continue to have theses happy times. Guess that does sound rather lame."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Like hell it is Ben, that's as good a reason to want to win as I can think of. Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to think of the details later, everyone who says they have everything planned out from the start are just full of it anyway so just take it nice and easy. The only thing I know I have to do is finish catching up with my folks.

It's been a while, but time I at least tidy up with my family affairs before I kick off the next stage of my life. Kind of a settling with my roots before moving on with my life you know?

" Ezan nods and says," It's the opposite for me Fitter, now that I completed my ultimate duty as a Enji Knight and a soldier to the public, I think I at last am entitled to think about my own personal priories. I decided to return with Ansem, with my true father and learn more about my mother, the Uchiha clan, and the rest of my past. Once I fully understand all of what I am, I'll be able to figure out what the future will be.

Ben chuckles and says,"

Looks like everyone has home in their minds. Well, after going through all of this insanity, resting at home does sound like the most natural thing to do. Did not realize home was on everyone's minds that strongly though."

James chuckles and says," Heh, not everyone here has been out of it most of the week Ben. It's only natural I suppose, with the war and the battles over, we can go back to pursuing more peaceful options for are lives.

" Cloud nods and says,"

With the war over , if all the forces of darkness have truly been eradicated from the universe then while the order of the Warriors of Light are not obsolete, are purpose would seem to be far lesser as a result. We will still be needed to help people but, in light of everything there is no reason for us to take time off to go home. And I admit, despite what little there is to call me back home, it would be nice to see how everyone is doing.

" Luigi takes off his cap and takes a large sigh of relief as he then says,

" It will be nice to be able to relax and see Daisy again. She keeps telling me she has made a cake that can out due Peach or any other persons cooking so, I can handle her wrath being my biggest worry. "

Sonic taps his foot with excitement and says,"

No kidding stash man, with even Egg man looking like he is not going to be a problem maybe ill stroll by the old Green Hill zones to check my pace. Then after that, guess I'll figure out what world will feel the nicest to cruise through and take it through there! There are endless possibilities so no matter what I'll just live and learn what works!

" Ben then hears all of his friends around him talking about home before he sighs and says,

" I see, everyone is eager to go home eh? Well, guess it's not that much of a surprise, no reason to be tense and keep a army together when there is nothing to fight anymore, and no reason to be together anymore.

" Lacus sees Ben sighing glumly and looks at him curiously,"

Is something wrong Ben? Are you feeling ok?"

Ben smiles in to Lacus's eyes that are beaming with love and chuckles melancholy,

"It's nothing Lacus, just tired I guess. Everyone all ready seems to have their near future planned out, guess it's just hit me that I really finished my job."

Lacus sees Ben's eyes trying to hide the sadness before she looks sad herself and responds with,"

Oh Ben, don't tell me that your, oh?"

Before she can go on everyone hears another uproar of hand claps before Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Your right Ben, you finished your job and now it's time for everyone to show how grateful they are to you and all of us!"

Ben chuckles and looks up to the sky before he then says,"

Guess your right Hiryuumon, after all the work to get to this point, I am not going to ever allow myself to forget a second of this day."

With that Master Zoda Ansem and Prime all walk in to the room before Zoda then says,"

Ready they are, come you must."

Ansem chuckles and says,"

Come everyone, let us at last put the pain and suffering of the past and walk down the road that has the dawn of a hopeful peaceful future together shawl we?"

Ezan crosses his arms and chuckles," Tsc, resorting to rehashing your son's words now father?"

The founder of the United States of the Zeon Federation shrugs and says,"

If it's a good line, why waste the moment?"

Ezan sighs and says," Fair enough, let's just go before we waste another one. "

And so with no further delay the group of hero's walks out of the balcony and set in to the courtyard where the all ready high noise level explodes in to a deafening vibration as soon as Ben can be seen!

There platform then moves to become alongside King Atem as the leader of the Lylat Kingdom emerges from his own part of the castle with Laguna, Zelda, Erich, Doctor Light, Dendi, Peony, Master Myers, Gabriel, King Kai, Metron, Koema, Omnimon, and a few more celestial ones, Enji Masters and royal Knights all surrounding him!

As Ansem goes to join his fellow members of the subcommittee Atem waves to the many senators, reporters and others in the courtyard before sitting on his throne and motioning for silence. With that he looks at his friends and advisers, looks at the Millennium Puzzle still on his neck, looks up to the sky and then looks at Ben before smirking. He then takes a deep breath before starting his speech with,

" Citizens of the Lylat Kingdom, no, to every single living being in the universe, it's now official.

After nearly three years of one of the most bloody, intense wars in the entire history of this universe, after insuring there was no lingering surprises' I can gladly announce to every single living being that with the Zannacross Empire soundly demolished the Cosmic War is officially over!

Yes, with the down fall of Chaos Zannacross Necron nearly all of the forces of darkness went with him and all that remains of his forces are broken people who have neither the strength nor the will to fight. To say this is a victory for life itself is an understatement. When war was declared against Weil Zabi and the other forces of the Zeon Federation as the war gradually expanded to include to combating the dark genocidal cultists of the Sithantos order commanded by the patriarch Havoc Drashid that would be reveled to be the fallen Enji Xehamaru I doubt few would be able to say that what seemed like a rather basic war would grow in to a battle that would decide the fate of all that there was, and once and for all define what the true strongest nature of humanity, of all who live truly is.

When this war started it seemed to boil down to another greedy man defying all others to have his way few thought the cost of bringing a end to the war would mean overcoming the ultimate darkness of sin, and the ultimate embodiment of all evil.

But, even as this war progressed in to something far more sinister each day, even as those that desired to destroy us all grew more powerful, plotted more sinister plans, and because more devious then we could ever have predicted, we as a whole endured. And that is because are best and brightest defenders of justice showed that they have that title for a reason; they truly are the ultimate saviors, the best hero's that are clearly the best at what they do.

When this war started some were not even surprised, some thought it was inevitable because it is the nature of living beings to desire to concur and dominate each other, that it's are most basic instinct to destroy. However, while such views might not be entirely baseless, I refuse to think that is all we as a society truly are, that everything we do only amounts to suffering and pain!

It is undeniable that sometimes there are those among us who cause senseless cruel actions solely for their own amusement, and could care less, and maybe even enjoy the misery there actions cause to others. Weil Zabi, Xiza Belphados, Brad Fowltror, and many more are ones that caused this war through their own sin, and nearly all of them have paid the price for their obvious selfish evil desires. It's also true that the greedy vain acts of the few have brought entire planets to ruination and that the efforts of thousands of years can be undone with one arrogant impulse.

But, does that mean are efforts are futile, that nothing we do can change this endless cycle of greed, destruction, hate and revenge? Even if that was what god himself thinks, I refuse to think that are destiny is only death!

No, it's true that many times in the past there are countless times where people have proclaimed for the wars and tragedies to have been over, only for such things to not only reemerge in those peoples lifetimes, but return with even more intensity!

Even after the scope of this war to say for sure that war and despair will never return will make me as arrogant and vain as my enemies and so I won't say that. As long as men see others have more then them they will be unease and desire. Yet, if everything is the same then nothing has no meaning. To find a way to balance equality and individuality is something that no being, no civilization has been able to truly solve. However, I will promise that I'll try as best as I can with my allies to insure such idea is more than just a dream, and that eradicating war and sever hatred will someday become a reality!"

As there is another uproar of applause Atem clenches his fist with determination and he stands up before saying,"

Since I started my carrier both me and my father where mocked at for being foolish deluded and naïve, but I refuse to expect that such things are impossible! War is created because two sides cannot agree on something.

Sometimes it's a battle over limited resources, our a long burning hatred, or guided by feelings like revenge, pride and greed. However, nearly all conflicts can be resolved peacefully as long as there are those willing to seek a way to solve conflicts without pain.

I know most beings don't desire destruction from the onset, one way or another they turn to such violent paths because they think there is no other option. However, despite how different we different life forms of the universe are, there is one thing we have in common and that is that we want to live happily. Even if the very definition of what it means to have a happy life is different between are races, I know we all share the desire to have a life that gives us joy instead of misery.

Every last one of us shared the desire to live, and that is a bound we all share! Zannacross thought are entire existence was broken and doomed to amount to nothing but a endless cycle of sin but we proved once and for all that his will is wrong and not what we citizens of the cosmos wanted by rejecting his will and his power once and for all, along with every other twisted being of the darkness who shared his vision in the ultimate clash of good and evil! We rejected his so called dark paradise because we don't want a stale endless existence of nothing; we want to evolve on our own!

We have proved once and for all that we are not the puppets of anyone, not even god! But, some realized this, and wanted this truth more than others. And, today before we set out to make the shinning prosperity become the present, let us thank those who worked the hardest to insure this present could be ours to size! Ben Auro, would you please step forward? "

With that a spotlight shines down on Ben and the champion of justice sees a golden railway of energy extend to where King Atem is before a shocked Ben grasps what is happening before Lacus kisses Ben lightly on the cheek before Ben grins and walks up to his royal friend. Ben at once bows to the Supreme King before Atem chuckles and says,

" Still modest after all of this I see. But, don't feel bashful, you earned this. Ben Auro, today every one of us own you are lives. Its thanks to your strength, determination and courage that we still are alive. On behalf of the Lylat Kingdom, today your light shines brighter than any others.

" With that Ben is shocked to see Atem get off his throne and bow as everyone else around him proceeds to do the same! Ben nearly steps back as Atem presses a button on the side of his throne before a large gold purple and white medal pops up. Atem then goes to grasp it and Ben sees the medal has a small platinum crystal in its center before Atem says,"

This medal says the ultimate champion of the light in ancient Lylat, I can't think of anyone more worthy of this then you Ben. Once more, my sincere thanks for all you have endured my friend."

As Atem puts the medal around Ben's neck before Ben is shocked and says,

" Your m, I mean Atem, thanks. I promise I won't ever make you regret this."

Atem pats Ben on the back and says,"

I know you won't Ben; I know you are a true hero. So now, relax, you have fulfilled your destiny and we will always be grateful."

With that the two shake hands before Ben says,"

Thanks everyone, thanks for believing in me. When this all started, I nearly thought it was a joke or a dream. But, as I soon realized how true my fate really was, I knew no matter how impossible it seemed, I had to get it done no matter what it took! Despite the skills and powers I gained since I joined the Enji I would never have done this alone, its thanks to Cosmos and the angels for allowing me to have a chance to weld this power in the first place, its thanks to my friends and allies helping me every step in the way, and most of all it is thanks to all of the people who were willing to have a little faith and imagination that someone like me could do this that I was able to make it!

Thank you everyone, we won this war together! I only hope, that after all the faith I had that this dream I had for the world after this, that I was not the only one who knew it was not a lie! If you can help me and all the others, we can evolve society to a better place! Maybe it won't be perfect or as easy as the world that Zannacross and the others envisioned but when it does happen it will be for real! "

With this everyone cheers and whistles before Lacus is so happy and proud of Ben that she wipes some tears away from her eyes and says,"

Oh Ben, your light and heart truly are unmatchable, even in the realm of the divine. "

Atem nods and says,"

That's a grand and worthy speech as I ever heard it Ben. No matter what, every one of us will never forget your struggles and the losses we suffered to get to this point. Yes, I pledge to insure that I will spend the rest of my life insuring the road of history stays on the light, and we will all do what we can to try and make sure future generations don't stray from the path and revert back to the dark ages either! With Zannacross forever gone and all the forces of hell purged we won't be able to blame anyone but are selves if we repeat the cycle of violence. So, let's try are best to prove we are indeed worthy to keep on existing!

"After another uproar Atem sits down and says"

And now, let us reward the entire group of valiant hero's that fought on tirelessly through all odds to insure are victory! And now, I present another medal of honor to Lacus Raystar! "

With that Lacus is the next to step up and humbly bows as her own father hands her medal. From there slowly but surely all of the other Enji, hero's pilots and others that took part in the battle within the god of darkness's dimension each get their dues paid. And, after the long but fulfilling event ends and everyone has gotten there reward the leader of the Lylat Kingdom then says,'

May each and every one of you have a happy fulfilling life from here on out. Yes, hopefully from here on out, the times of suffering will not return for a long, long time. But, once more, despite how bright are future seems to be we must always hang on to are convection.

There will always be misunderstandings and differences between beings that are not the same, between different cultures. And that is why we must always insure to hang on to our convection's. But, as long as we insure that those who are guided by reason, faith, and trust and good intentions are the ones in power, then we will be able to stay the course. All of us have vowed to work together to see if such unity is possible, and with the Lylat treaty let this triumvirate bound between government, the people, and heaven work to enforce the divine mandate of prosperity , and bring light and happiness to all that are willing to reach out for it!

" With this Atem shows the treaty and the thousands of signatures on the massive paper besides him before everyone unleashes another round of applause Atem sighs and says,"

And so, with that, let us not bare ourselves down with pressure after enduring so much all ready. Let the worries and inner details come later, for now let us all enjoy the passing of the new age of light and understanding and peace with the celebration it deserves!

Heh, everyone just remember to party reasonably, jubilation for the end of this war is no excuse to break the law. Now if you excuse me, I must be ready for my own party so with that, I wish everyone a good day."

With that King Atem waves and everyone cheers out once more. Ben sees various objects and articles of clothing being thrown in to the air before he grins and takes a deep breath before saying,"

Well, looks like I did all I could, time to see if it's enough."

With that Lacus goes up to hug Ben from behind before she giggles and says,

" Don't worry Ben, I know after everything people are not going to just forget it all. People can forget a lot of things and be really stupid most of the time but, this is something to big to just shrug off. Trust me, I'll make sure of it."

Ben grins and squeezes the women's hands fondly as he then says,

" Well, if you're on the case then I know it will all work out. I am just so grateful that I'll be able to continue to be with you. After everything, I am not sure I could have made it if you died.

" Lacus kisses Ben again and says,"

Come on silly, it's the happy times now remember? I know you could have survived; you're so very strong after all my love. Still, no doubt you would have been so much sadder without me and I think you have been sad enough. And that's why I'll always be so grateful to the Supreme Being for giving me another chance. I'll try my best to continue to, oh?"

Lacus all of a sudden feels lightheaded and stumbles back before realizing her arm feels funny before grasping it. Ben looks concerned and says,"

Lacus, what is it, is something wrong? You have been up today longer than the rest of the week combined, do you want to rest?"

Lacus merely flicks her hair back and giggles before saying,"

I missed enough all ready, I'll never recover if I am asleep the whole time right? Te he, I know how worried you are Ben but its fine, I was dead for a while after all, it takes time to be back to my full strength after no long having any other support. But, I promise no matter what, I will never fade away from your hands again.

"Ben chuckles and says," Well, if you're all ready this perky and lovable now, I have no doubt that's the truth."

Lacus winks and lightly taps Ben on the nose before she says,

" So with that settled, time we make those worries melt away from you Ben. Now with this done, what do you want to do?"

Ben sees Lacus looking playful and grins but before he can responds he hears Master Myers clear his throat before he, Gabriel, and Erich walk forward and the leader of the Enji Knights then says,

" Pardon me you two but before you leave, can we speak to Lacus for a moment? "

Ben instantly gets weary as he then says,"

What is it? Is, something wrong?" The Supreme Kai smiles and says,"

Don't worry Ben, it's nothing to be worried about. We celestial ones just want to congregate Lacus personally before we depart back to heaven, and talk over a few things about her prophecy. Nothing major, just a few drab but important things she should be aware of. You can go on to the party with ease, we won't be too long."

Ben shrugs and says," Maybe but, if that's the case ill just be with her all the same. I, want to be by her side as much as possible. "

Lacus sighs and leans over before saying,"

Oh Ben, I truly am grateful for how much attention your giving me but I just told you not to worry right? I want you to have fun, even if I am not present for some of it. Heh, I trust you so go on to the party and I shawl join you shortly. After all, you don't want me to become one of those girls that can't exist without standing beside her man right?

"Ben blushes for a minute and chuckles with embarrassment as he says,"

Of course not. Guess you're right, if it's only a bit I think I will survive. I guess I just, hey!"

All of a sudden Ben feels an arm around his neck before he sees Doug has him in an arm lock with Kyle, Hiryuumon, Sonic, Kirby and more behind him! His fellow member of squad 7 laughs and says,"

Come on bro, ultimate hero or not I still am going to be sick if you can't exist as a man! We will have a blast even when Lacus is not there, I'll make sure of it! Come on, I am craving for one last tasty party before we close the book on this story!

"Ben sighs with resignation and says,"

All right if you're that impatient then let's go, I don't want to waste a moment of this day either after all! Lacus love you and see you soon."

Lacus blows him another kiss before saying,"

Have fun Ben, and see you all soon."

With that Doug and the others drag there comrade out of the area to go to the party awaiting them at the HQ of the Enji Knights. As Lacus sees Ben go off she smiles warmly and says,"

All right then, what is it?"

With this Erich pats Lacus on the shoulder and says,"

Don't worry, it won't be too long, this way dear."

With that Lacus fallows everyone and after a few minutes finds herself in the throne room with King Atem all ready waiting for them. Lacus grasps her necklace tightly before sighing and saying,

" Well, I doubt you brought me here because you forgot to give me a medal so, what is it?"

Master Myers then responds with,"

Lacus, we all wanted to say just how proud we are of you. Despite all the pain you have endured, you preserved through it all and ended up saving the universes even at the cost of your life. We are all grateful that the Great Will has been merciful enough to return your life to you and the entire universe will in turn allays be grateful for the depths of your kindness and strength. However, we just wanted to remind you that, even after everything you have done in the eyes of a few it will not erase the pain and suffering your mistakes caused.

" Lacus looks at her hands again and says,"

I knew this was coming sooner or later, that my sin would catch up to me. So, you wish to punish me for all the crimes I committed? I, don't have any right to object, no matter what I do it won't erase the lives I took. Even if it was Brad, the Blue Eyes White Dragon or anyone else, in the end it's my fault for running away from my duties. But, (She then gets on her knees.)

whatever you do, please don't take me away from Ben, for long at least. I don't care what I have to do, but I can't bear to see Ben be hurt any further. I saw how devastated he was the short time I was dead, he needs me now more than ever. I know that the changes to come will be hard for him to adjust to and that's why he needs me more then never to help him get through it. So please, whatever punishment you have in mind I'll gladly expect as long as I can still be there for Ben. Please, he, deserves to be happy, truly happy."

Atem then goes over and puts his arm on the female Enji Knights' shoulder before saying,"

Rise Lacus, you deserve to be happy to. We know your life has been difficult, and your sole crimes are far less unforgivable then you think. Make no mistake; Brad is the one who caused the majority of the pain even if it was your body. "

Gabriel crosses his arms and says,"

If Cosmos can forgive your sins then so can we Lacus. Don't worry, we have no intention of rewarding Ben Auro's efforts, or your own efforts with further misery if even the one above all seems to desire your happiness. That is why your, punishment will be one that is fitting, nothing more, nothing less."

Lacus is confused as she slowly gets on her feet again and says,"

Fitting, punishment? Er, what do you mean?"

Master Myers chuckles and says,"

We are well aware of just how much regret you have for your actions and inaction's Lacus, and being one of the ones that saved all reality surely as done much to atone much to those that you caused grief to and all others. But still, for the sake of us showing everyone that the Lylat Kingdom is fully committed to insuring everyone, even godly beings must face there justice we can't just dismiss your actions either. That's why for the past week we all come together and discussed an idea that could give you a proper chance to fully atone for your crimes. "

Lacus is not sure what to expect as she says,"

What, do you mean?"

Atem grins and says,"

Putting you behind bars will not make us or anyone really happy so that is not an option, and of course any punishment involving pain is not something to even think about. But, a more fitting task for you to admen for your mistakes might be a beacon for some, a beacon that brings charity and kindness to help further guide this recovering cosmos in to the new hopefully brighter age. "

Lacus looks curious as she then says,"

What, do you mean? Are you talking about being some kind of aide to all those who are still suffering from the end of the war? Well, I don't mind helping others rebuild their lives, it nearly feels like nothing at all with all the paths this could have went down. I will gladly be willing to use all of my power to try and bring happiness to not only anyone that I brought misery to, but anyone that was a victim of this war. I just hope, they will expect my help."

Ansem crosses his arms and says,"

No matter how bitter and in pain people are, if they can see the depths of your sincerity then I do not doubt they will offer your help Lacus. We figured this would be the best way for you to continue living up to your role as the Enji who brought the miracle of salvation to all.

We hope this would help insure that it also helps erase everyone's impression of you being a witch of despair in time. I know it's not a task to be taken lightly, but this was the best way we could think of for you to both admen for your crimes and still live up to your title as the women who not only guides the path of living beings in time of crises, but hopefully can lead them further in to a time of peace as well. Lacus, I know it's not an easy task but I know you are strong enough to not be crushed by the burden. I have always known you were strong enough to live up to my expectations Lacus, and I assure you, I am as proud as a parent can be with you. You are truly a wondrous person, I am so grateful you were able to come back to us.

" Lacus sees her father choke up before Lacus gets teary eyed and runs to her father's side to hug him as she giggles ,

" Oh daddy, thank you so much. Your love for me, despite how awful I acted and for me being such a lost case for so long, has always been one of the things that has given me the faith to hang on. For your faith in me, along with mom and everyone else in our family, along with Ben's love and all of the support of my friends ill make sure I will do my best to restore all the shame I brought every last one of you!

"Lacus then withdrawals from her father's embrace and wipes some tears off her face before she sees the sun shining brightly outside one of the windows and walks towards it while grasping her hands with renewed resolve blazing out of her eyes. She then goes up to the window and says,

" If this is what you want me to do, then ill except this punishment without hesitation. No matter how hard things are going to be, I won't run from hardship again. I want to use my power to truly improve society so that the, whoa!

" Lacus all of a sudden finds her legs staggering in her speech before she trips over! Everyone sees that Lacus is sweating hard before the back of her neck briefly glows white before returning to her normal skin color. Master Myers and the others look worried as the Grand Master goes to help Lacus up and says,"

Don't feel like you have to rush in to this instantly. Like all of the things involved for insuring the new world is the one worth what we fought for this will take time. Besides, you clearly need to rest some more before going on any new adventures.'

Gabriel then nods with concern and says,"

Yes, despite you being stable your state of being is still very weak Lacus and if you're not careful in this frail state you could quite quickly lose this second chance in life that you were lucky enough to receive. In fact, we have a few ideas that might help regain your strength, though; you might have to return with us for a while.

"Lacus looks determined as she gets back up by herself and says,"

If it involves being apart from Ben, then don't bother even saying it. No matter what it takes, I won't let Ben go face the changing new world alone. Wait, there, just might be a way, to insure the good times don't have to be cut short. "

Atem raises an eyebrow and says,"

What do you mean Lacus?"

Lacus looks outside and sees many pictures and movies of Ben just getting the medal before she looks fondly at her lover and says,"

I mean, I have an idea on just how to go through this duty, while still not leaving Ben out, and maybe even do it while keeping myself together. It won't be easy, but nothing ever worth having is so that's no sweat. We all fought for our future, for the world we desire. Even after fighting all the forces of evil at once and insuring that of space and time did not collapse, the true challenge is just beginning. After all, it's easy to fight, but the real struggle to keep things together throughout the waves of change, and to remain on the path one sets out no matter what happens is the true challenge.

But, I won't fail this challenge, I want this dream that Ben me and all of you have to come true. Even if we all have different desires and ideas, are true needs are the same. As long as we remember that and don't give in to the pain, I know we can do this. And that's because, no matter what happens from here, no matter how are lives evolve, we will always be united. Tehe, after all, true love and friendship prevails over all. But, you're all right about one thing. Before anything, it is more or less for the best that I make sure I am as strong as I can be and as prepared as possible before I go on with this.

Besides, I don't want to rush this moment in to the past. Because no matter what, I know that there will never be one like this again.

"With this Lacus smiles warmly and goes on to plan with her father and the others just how to properly set out for this new task of hers. However, for now we leave the group of important individuals and skip time forward a bit to proceed to another group that is setting out for just having fun, Ben and all of his friends celebrating at the official victory party!

* * *

The scene of this commemoration of fun and happiness is at the Enji Castle courtyards, and are making use of its full magical flexibility to suitably host all of the guests attending the party!

While it's not a public party all of Ben and the others comrades and relatives have been invited along with major pilots like Amuro, the Star Fox team, Setsuna, Domon Camile, Heero , others like Ranga and Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Master Chief , Captain Falcon, Chris Redfield and the others.

Even the likes of Bowser, Char, Robotnik , the Star Wolf team , Meta-Knight and Axel were rewarded for their contributions by being allowed to join the fun and with everyone realizing that there sorrows are over for the moment even the most reserved ones like Ezan try and have fun.

Clearly all the planners of this not so humble party went all out as there is nearly every kind of entertainment available, well, at least family friendly version of entertainment. Between the food and the fun everyone is able to relax to some degree, well, expect for a few like Ben thanks to nearly everyone wanting to chat and congregate him at once!

Despite how tired Ben is Ben also does not want to be the one to start the next galactic war by appearing to disrespect a world leader by indirectly snubbing them or miss a chance to chat with a friend before their return to their home world and so once more finds himself having his work cut out for him. However, after resorting to shadow clones Ben is able to cover all of his bases, and still get presents from many leaders and government officials and go back to just enjoying the good times while they last.

Currently Ben is playing a balance contest with Doug and a few others and it involves how many moogle, service droids and Servbots one can juggle while keeping their balance! So far after those like Diddy Kong, Sezter and more have fallen Ben, Doug, Axel, Mario and Tifa are the last people standing in this contest and at the moment Ben has just handled an other add on when Moz being thrown in to his fold as he quickly throws his long time moogle pal up in the air while throwing a Servbot, another moogle, and then a astro-droid up in to the air in less than a second!

As Moz lands in Ben's arms before he is thrown up again the white being says,

" Keep it, up Ben, we are almost, there! Just, do it, before I, get, sick, Kupo!"

With that Ben chuckles and says,"

Hang in there Moz, that cake is mine!"

Doug grins and says," Sorry man but the cake is a lie, I got this in the bag! I know you to well bro, your hands are not the best and as tired as you are your going to find yourself watching me gloat in no time!"

Axel chuckles and says," Man, for so called tight amigos you two sure are cut throat to each other."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Its fine Axel, we are best friends and that's why we are the best at finding ways to shut each other down on the path to victory!

" Axel whistles and says,"

Man, talk about brutal. Still, I use to be known as the best juggler on my world till things went to hell! The heat is on, time for the chokers to commence with the, AH!"

With this Axel finds his aim was off on his last throw as a protocol droid has just smashed in to his head, causing him to fall over! Doug chuckles and says,"

Looks like you were too fired up Axel, maybe next time."

As the droid that caused Axel to blow it gets up he turns and says,"

I am terribly sorry to cause you dismay sir, but I really needed my plating relaxed. Is there anything I can do?

" Axel glares at the robot and says," How about screaming before I melt you in to my new foot stool golden rod? Bah, hate the god damn cheat shots."

Doug grins and says,"

Looks like your time has passed Axel. This is the ultimate showdown of the wits!"

Ben grins and narrows his eyes before saying," Well you should all ready know to quite while your ahead Doug, because you know how strong my resolve is!

" Doug turns serious and says,"

Oh I know man, but you don't look like you have the killer instinct to me at the moment. Nah, looks like your just chilling out and having a blast."

Ben chuckles and wryly retorts with," Well, that's because I am. After all, this party is living up to its reputation quite well."

Doug responds with,

" Damn straight my man. I am glad they waited till you and Lacus were rested up and we got the official business out of the way. Now we can just kick back and relax before its time to move on again.

" Ben's eyes flicker with emotion at this before he says,"

That's right, time to mark the end of the era with a bang. After all, after leading up to this it deserves nothing less but, huh? Hey, wait!"

To Ben's dread he realizes two of the Serv bots he was juggling have bounced in to each other, causing them both to crash down in to Ben's gut and tackling him to the ground! As Ben's objects crash down Doug laughs and says,"

Sorry my man, but while you are focusing on having good time I plan on leaving a record before the day is done so brace for my victory! I was ready to take you down and it looks like, huh?"

Doug is shocked to see that thanks to Ben's fall his last throw caused Moz to fly off course, and in to Doug's own collection! As Doug watch's with dread as Ben's pal causes his perfectly in synch juggling to fall to pieces the Moogle chuckles and says,"

To bad you did not plan for trajectory Doug, Kupo!"

With that Doug grimaces and tries to do some last second light speed juggling only for Moz to head butt in to him and for Doug to fall to his knees! As Doug lands on the ground he is bombarded with falling moogles one of his juggle objects, Mog, lands on the ground and angrily flies back up in to the air before saying,"

Way to blow it hot shot! "

With that the astro droid Doug was juggling rolls over in Mario's direction and the hat wearing plumber grimaces before saying,"

Mamma Mia, not now! Whoa!

" Mario tries to jump up on the rolling robot but while he is able to miraculously maintain his balance for a few seconds the machine acting like a rolling log beneath him unleashes a mechanize squeal before its head jets up and ejects Mario in to the fountain behind him! As Mario's objects land with thuds Aeris, who was the one judging the contest giggles and says,

" Looks like we have a winner, Congrats Tifa!"

The long haired martial artist grins as she casually balances all of her items on her left hand and says,

" What can I say, I always had good balance."

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Zangan would be proud Tifa, nice work."

His lover strolls over to him and kisses him

," Thanks Cloud, I'll let him know how proud I made him myself when we get back, after I show him my new sofa!"

Doug chuckles and gets back up before saying,

" Oh well, it was still worth it. "

Ezan is nearby and snickers before saying,"

My Ben Auro, just because your destiny is fulfilled now you're just going to let everyone walk all over you and throw away your pride?"

Ben chuckles as he gets back up,

" No need to blow things out of proportion Ezan, if I won all the time that would make things a tad predictable don't you think? Besides, it's not like I was going at full throttle to win for this."

Doug grins and goes over to his pals," Nice to see even after everything your still humble Ben. I am sure with your hot rich date will have nicer furniture anyway.

"Ben grins and looks up," I don't doubt it, though I love Lacus for much more then free stuff."

Doug pats Ben on the back and looks at Aqua smiling fondly at the two

," I hear ya man. Now that Lacus has stiffened up her back bone and no longer has that baggage that has weighed her down she has become quite the jackpot Ben. Heh, don't worry, I still find Aqua more to my liking but, seems you got yourself made, you even managed to not look bad just now to her! Might have cost you a few points getting to the next stage on the love train if you know what I am saying eh? Now that you become the ultimate hero, all that's left is for you to fully become a man with your women eh? Don't worry, take it from me, as long as you don't act to lame if you blow the first time it won't be too bad."

Ben casually grins and says,"

Oh, and just what makes you think it's out of the question me and Lacus have not taken that next step together Doug? "

Doug has his jaw drop before he looks around and gets in close,"

So wait, you and Lacus, all ready got funky with it?"

Ben chuckles and says,

" If you're trying to ask if me and Lacus had sex, then yes. We were both tired but, during this last week we were both so happy that we were able to make it out of the war alive then when we had the chance, we decided not to hold back on are urges any longer. I don't want to go in to details but, after we had a few, practice runs it seemed to go well. I mean, she seems to enjoy it, I think. She would not lie about it, right?

" Doug laughs out loud and pats Ben hard on the back before saying,"

If you're worried about that then you're a true man now bro! Nice one, I really am proud of you Ben. It's been one hell of a rough ride but, I don't regret a moment of it. Even when times were looking pretty damn bleak, I knew you could bail us out. I am glad I was able to be lucky enough to be partnered with the chosen one and be his pal. I'll always be grateful Ben, you can count on it."

Ben and Doug fist pound as Ben responds with,"

And I'll always be thankful we met Doug, you can count on it. It was all thanks to you and everyone else that I made it this far after all."

Doug chuckles and says,"

I am grateful for the speech bud but you all ready told me and everyone this so many times I think it's ingrained in to my brain. You can thank me by insuring when all the fat cats want to make movies and biographies you make sure not to forget to mention about what me, James and all the others did. No matter what, the little guys need their dues to or the big shots will get cocky and walk all over them.

" Ben looks up and says,"

Don't worry Doug, you can count on me making sure that everyone gets his or her due in history. After all, history has proven that the arrogant surpassing others is what causes so many conflicts in the first place and I don't plan to repeat that mistake for the rest of my life no matter what."

James then walks over and says,

" Don't worry Ben, we all know you won't. What are you worried about being left out for anyway Doug? You cause so much commotion no one is going to forget you. After all, you're getting promoted to the rank of an Enji Captain for your efforts after all.

" Doug snickers and says,"

You sound rather impressed, for the guy who got promoted to the rank of an Enji Master for being so rad in that doomsday battle. Eh, you're the better man for the job anyway James so no complaints here, I am grateful the Masters and the others understood the true intentions of my actions and cut me some slack. Heh, not like it matters much since I plan on doing my own thing for a while."

Ben grimaces slightly as he sighs and says,"

You really got everything planned out all ready Doug? That was fast."

Doug shrugs and says," No big deal, been thinking about what I wanted to do after the war was over for a while. Was another thing to insure I did not die and all that. What about you Ben, got any plans besides having good times with Lacus?"

Ben looks up at the twilight lit sky before saying,"

Well, first of all I plan on having not just good but great times with Lacus Doug. But, it's like I said earlier, I, did not really think that far ahead, I have spent my time focusing on how to save Lacus and the universe that I guess it just became all I thought about."

James nods and says,"

Don't worry Ben, despite what's unclear about the future what is clear without a doubt is that at the least you won't have to worry about those things again."

Ben lowers his head and sighs again before saying," You got that right James, those times are officially a thing of the past. "

Ben then looks around and sees everyone having a good time, but also notices a few people leaving all ready before he takes a deep breath and says,"

We proved once and for all that time keeps ticking, and things keep changing. Nothing will ever be the same again. Um, excuse me guys. Just have to use the bathroom. Er, if the cake comes out make sure to save a place in line for me ok?"

With that Ben jets off out of the area and his best friends see him quickly exit the area before James takes off his glassless and glances at his teammate before saying,

" Does Ben look upset to you? He seemed in a hurry."

Doug shrugs and chuckles before cracking his knuckles,"

Could be he misses his girl all ready, could be he ate something that makes him want to hurl, come be something else. Whatever it is, I know Ben can handle it. He has proven no matter how painful something is, he can get over it no matter how long it takes. Come on James, I think are ladies are calling us."

The red haired Enji Quincy mage sees both Katie and Aqua coming over before saying," Indeed."

With that the pair of hero's go on to comfort there special ladies and continue to enjoy the night. However, little do they know that someone is not enjoying the party and its none other than Ben!

* * *

Ben indeed went to the bathroom as he said but after he finished the deed he lingered on to the court yard and on a whim has found himself on the exact same place where he first stepped in to the Enji Knight headquarters that moment that has felt like ages ago. Ben can't help but feel nostalgic as memories of his adventure start to flood his mind. He then leans over on the chair just beyond where the transport tram normally lands before trying to contain the anxiety boiling over him only to fail. He then chuckles bitterly and says,"

Well, guess I can't run away from the truth any longer. It's all over, it's all truly over. In the end, it's all so pitifully ironic.

"Ben then hears a chuckle before a friendly voice then says,"

What would be scary enough to make you want to run away boss?

"Ben turns and sees Hiryuumon and Moz before he smiles and says,"

Hey guys, what's up?"

Moz floats besides Ben and says," You Kupo! Your parents wanted to talk to you so we tracked you down. What's wrong Ben? Why are you sad Kupo? Is something wrong?"

His purple and blue dragon pal grins and says,

" Seriously Ben you're the ultimate hero who now has everything! Is something wrong with your body?"

Ben chuckles again as he looks up to the sky and says,"

Most likely. I know, I should feel on top of the world, but, all I can feel is sadness. I mean, I know it's stupid but, it's just that I realized that after defeating Chaos Zannacross Necron and saving the universe I effectively insured that my job is useless. There are no points in heroes if no one needs to be saved from evil doers, no need for soldiers when there will hopefully be no more wars right? I just, realized now I have no purpose any more. "

Hiryuumon looks upset and says,

" Oh don't talk like that or you're going to make me feel bad about myself! Seriously, I am sure we will figure out something! It's not like you need a purpose to enjoy life right?

"Ben pets Hiryuumon and says,"

Maybe, but it's not just that either. I just realized after today, that with the war over, everyone is going to go home and for a lot of these people I will rarely see them again, if ever. It's just so bitterly funny, I joined the Enji Knights so I could become a hero, and at least part of that desire was so that people would at last notice me and I would have more friends and be admired. I mean, now I am the heroic savior of all existence and the women I love at last is with me but even with all of this, I can't help but feel sad that everyone is going away and ill be that much more alone once more, nearly back right where I started. I know this feeling is wrong, that it's selfish. In the back of my mind whenever I thought about it I knew it was going to happen like this, that everyone staying together was just a pathetic dream.

But, I did not want to think about it, because then I would be afraid my resolve would fall apart, and I would doubt what I am fighting for. I fought to make everyone safe and free to live there life's the way I want it, I can go back and be selfish if that does not work out the best way for me I guess. If I did that, I would betray the trust that everyone had in me and would be no better than Zannacross and the others, not even better then Brad even. So, guess the only thing left is to just expect it."

Hiryuumon looks dejected as he wags his tail and says,

" Sorry you're so upset over this Ben, wish there was something I could do. Hey, it's not like your back to square one after today though, you still got your number one pal Hiryuumon!

"Ben chuckles and pets both of his non human friends before wiping his watery eyes and saying,"

Hiryuumon, Moz, thanks. I am glad I have such loyal, true friends. I did not mean to act like you two mean nothing to me, both of you mean so very much and I know I won't be totally alone after today. I know this is stupid, I should not feel this, and I should be stronger so why, why can't I make it go away? What is wrong with me?"

Moz is about to say something before the trio hear a kind giggle as the soft voice then says,"

Sometimes the heart can feel things that don't make any sense at all Ben. Don't feel like something is wrong with you, I felt the same thing. "

Ben is shocked and turns around to see none other than Lacus, now sporting a stylish purple blouse with a fashionable pink over shirt and black jeans and her hair in the usual pony tail of her preference. Ben tries to get his act together and says,"

Lacus? When did you get here? How, did you know where I am?"

Lacus puts her arms behind her and giggles,"

Oh please, like I can't sense and pinpoint your spirit within the range of a galaxy by now? Te he, I just got here with my family. Sorry it took so long, the discussion I had with King Atem, Master Myers, my dad the angels and the others took longer then I figured. Don't worry everything is all right, it just was a long of matters to go over. Then my mom and my sisters insisted on having a chat and I guess I pushed them off long enough. But, here I am. Hope I did not miss anything to fun."

Ben grins and goes up while saying,"

That would be impossible since the real fun can't start without you."

Lacus bats her eyes in a flirting manner and kisses Ben lightly before saying,

" Even so, I hope you managed to enjoy yourself without me. Are you all right? What are you doing looking so sad away from the fun?"

Ben looks embarrassed as he clutch's his arm and says,"

Oh, don't worry about it, it's really nothing more than stupid nonsense that's not even worth talking about."

Lacus looks amused and says,"

Is that right mister Auro? I'll be the judge of that. Let's see, your eyes look sad and full of anxiety, a feeling I know all too well. You look like, you are about to lose something but, know you can't stop it. Well, since we both know we are not losing each other again, then I guess you're sad about everyone going there different ways soon right?"

Ben is shocked and sees Lacus smirking before he responds with,"

What the, how did you know all of that? Did you read my mine?"

Lacus hugs Ben fondly and says,

" I did not have to darling, I know you well enough to know what's hurting you. It's not hard when I had the same kind of feelings. I felt this sadness when after I lost control of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Allen died I was afraid that I was going to be an outcast forever. And, this fear was even stronger when I was afraid again during the war if I was doomed to die alone. Don't feel sad, or even feel bad about feeling sad about this.

It's natural to be sad when people you care about leave for a long time. But, that pain is not so bad when someone you love is there to fill the void of such pain. And I promise I will try my best to erase whatever pain you have Ben."

The two kiss again before Ben grins and says,

" Thanks Lacus, you really are the best. Heh, guess I can't hide anything from you. I guess it's just, I was so determined to join the Enji after High School because I had no idea where else to go with my life, and now that my role is over, I feel, lost again."

Lacus winks and says,"

Your role as a hero is nowhere near done yet Ben, it's just evolving like all things do in life. Even if we have insured the powers of the dark side can never harm anyone again, and even if it means we are lucky enough for the universe to never have to go through war again don't ever think that means your life is obsolete. You're far too special not just to me Ben, but to everyone in this realm, there is no way that your value to everyone could fade so quickly. In fact, it's just the beginning, trust me. Change is always a difficult thing to go through, but together we will see the new era unfold one step at a time ok?"

Ben squeezes his girlfriend's hands tightly and says,

" Sounds like a great plan to me Lacus. Your right, no matter how things turn out, I know as long as I have you and Hiryuumon and Moz, ill get through it just fine. I suppose I am over thinking things too much, might as well just relax and enjoy are freedom till we can think of where to go through here."

Lacus giggles again and says,"

Your right dear, you over think things a tad too much sometimes. But, don't ever change that, it's one of the quirks I come to love about you. Besides, if being worried about the future upsets you that much, I might have an idea for both of us."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

What do you mean?"

Lacus turns to Moz and pets him before saying,

" Is it all right if we have a private chat for a bit you guys? The others might be worried, so could you just tell them we will be back at the party shortly?"

Moz nods and says,

" You got it Lacus, leave it to me Kupo!

" He then flies off before Hiryuumon grins and says,"

All right, I'll leave you two but don't take too long or everything will be over all ready! Oh man, I got to get back before they reveal the cake, that thing looked great!"

With that the Digimon Moogle pair run off before Lacus smiles and leads Ben to the seat. As they sit down Lacus takes a deep breath and says,"

All right, here it goes. What everyone really wanted to talk about was to discuss my proper punishment for all the crimes I caused when I let Brad control me.

' Ben at once is outraged but before he can get pale Lacus puts her finger on his lips and says,

" Don't get upset Ben; just hear me out before you get upset. No matter what, I know I must pay up for allowing harm to come to others out of my own weakness and fears. And, between what role my own hand in such crimes where, and all the stuff I did to try and amend for my mistakes they are more than willing to not throw the book at me. What they thought was a good idea, was for me to go to all the worlds that I gave misery to and try and help there societies recover.

What is more, King Atem, my dad, Master Myers and the rest thought it would be for the best if I was to continue living up to my role as the angel of the Anti Apostle Archetype bloodline and be someone who gives hope to as many people as possible, and light the way to the new, better future. To be honest, I might have wanted to do this even if no one said anything.

After all, after all of this I would never be content just sitting around acting like some lazy idol, for one thing it would make me too fat. They were willing to give me two options for this, either I could go from world to world going for my mission in this realm, or go back to heaven with the angels and become the cliched messenger, though this time people would not doubt I would be real I guess."

Ben looks mortified as he then says," What, you would go back to heaven with the angels? You mean, your leaving this world behind?"

Lacus lightly lowers her head in to Ben's and sighs before saying,"

Remember to wait till I was finished silly? They gave me an option, to leave my troubles and go to heaven like Serenity did but it was a offer I instantly refused. After all, paradise for me is with you.

"Ben grins and says,"

Oh I was not worried about you wanting to leave; I was just wondering why they would even ask that. You would think, oh?"

Ben finds Lacus has her hands trembling and Lacus shows that her hands are glowing white for a moment before she smiles sadly and says,"

Well, they were asking that because they were worried it might be the only way I could complete my task. You see Ben; I am still very weak after all of this, it will take me a while before I have the strength to get through even the most basic of dangers on my own.

Everyone is worried that, residing in heaven to restore my strength would be the only option I had. But, I convinced them there was another way. As long as I had a guarding, I would be safe and this way I would also have a "parole officer" insure I did not stray from my duty.

And guess who I was able to convince was the best man for the job?"

Ben sees Lacus 's eyes beam with love before he gets it in a second and says,"

So, let me get this straight. Your idea is for us to go from world to world and help people rebuild their lives? Well, to be honest, it does not sound too bad. Heh, I suppose it does give me something to do that can help people at the very least. I could not stand the idea of being a hermit or something. Tired as I am, I don't want to fade in to history like that. I rather deal with things as they come then just stop trying to be part of society. "

Lacus strokes Ben's cheek gently and says,

" Te he, that's the Ben I love. I figured it would be just the thing you would like. After all, even if you're now popular and loved enough to become the next Supreme Lylat King, no matter how much wealth and power you had I could never see you being happy in any office job that had to deal with politics.

" Ben gives Lacus an Eskimo kiss and says,

" I do admit sometimes the thought of an office job still seems more dreadful then fighting any demon, I just get restless doing the same thing for too long. Lacus, if this is what you want to do, then I will support you all the way. To be with you, still being able to help people and try and make the things we fought for mean something sounds just like the future I could enjoy."

Lacus leans her head on Ben's shoulder and says,

" Glad you like my idea Ben. Like I said, this is not the end. Even if the Enji Knights ranks are greatly reduced, are bounds as friends will never break. We don't need a war to keep us together, are desire to be together is enough. Even if we can't all be together all the time, the memories of each other will be enough to make it bearable as we move on to our own futures."

Ben nods and gets his eyes full of convection and resolve again as he then says,"

That's right, we proved that we may not be able to stop time but unlike Zannacross we can get are desired world without having to command everything. That's because even if we can't control everything, as long as we can get are lives to be how we want them, that seems good enough for me. And I know without a doubt, I can be content as possible as long as I have you by my side Lacus Raystar."

Lacus passionately kisses Ben again and says,

" That's right, together we will make it out all right, I know it. All right then, I think that this matter is settled so how about we go have some fun ok? "

Ben gets up and offers for the women in front of his eyes hand like a gentlemen before saying,"

Sure, they are likely worried by now anyway heh .

"

* * *

With that the duo proceed to go back to the party hand in hand, and in a matter of minutes are once more enjoying spending time with everyone. Despite her exhaustion Lacus does not let it show and her loving presence is enough to get Ben to fully commit himself to enjoying the moment.

And so for the next five or so hours with nothing to worry about but just having fun everyone does just that as the party guests play various games such as Ben and King Atem dueling to a draw in the Dual Monsters card game, Lacus winning a balancing contest.

Yes, with everyone enjoying the games, the food, and the various stories, and laughing at everyone trying to get the purist version of the stories figured out it truly is a great time but yet, like all things that flow with the stream of time it to had to end. Even if it felt like only a flicker before everyone knew it the time was well past midnight and as Master Myers saw that some people were getting ready to take their leave he gathered everyone's attention and appeared on a magically created platform in the center of the area.

After everyone just having a group photo a few minutes ago, and seeing all the different life forms around him having a good time despite what beings they are or what loyalties they had causes the founder of the Enji Knights to have a warm smile form before he takes a deep breath and says,

" Everyone, I know it's late and that we all heard enough speech's for one day so I'll try and keep it brief, or at the very least as brief as I can try to be. I just wanted to thank all of you for showing that the light of justice's true strength truly is beyond the powers of hate and greed.

Despite how different we all are, even those among us who were once bitter enemies were able to in time put aside their differences to see what must be protected and help fight for its continual existence.

When I, Craft, Gandowand, and Minato decided to go forward with the idea to try and create the galactic order of the Warriors of Light after defeating Garland and his four fiends, and meeting Cosmos for the first time none of us even in our wildest dreams thought we would ever be able to perform the fleets that we did last week.

Are premise was simple, the universe was clearly in need of those who could deliver justice to the powerless and salvation to those oppressed by the selfish desires of those whom gladly amused there power with corruption to fulfill their sinful desires. We simply wanted to make the most of our power and with any others that also were strong enough both in body and heart to make and want a different in the fight between good and evil.

And, thanks to both King Atem and his father along with the majority of the Lylat Senate all being willing to have faith in our cause we were able to grow in to what you see today. It was never intended to be easy, and the price for such diligence grew quite high, but no matter what it was worth the cost. Yes, after all of this, we were able to show that the virtues of good were not as fragile as those who worshiped the dark side always assumed.

We may have been pushed to the absolute limit, but when push comes to shove we torn through the ultimate flame of evil, and showed once and for all that the darkness will never triumph! And now that we have won this war that defined are very existence, at long last, we can afford to lower are guards and relax just a bit.

Yes, the time of peace has truly come but even so it does not mean we will forget what war is like it never existed. Sadly, as much as I would like to believe that everyone in the universe has reached a new level of understanding that can lead to an era of total pacifism, it would be naïve to think that it will be so simple even if every ounce of dark energy and everyone related to it has been destroyed.

The truth is that for many life forms, the desire for aggression and violence runs in their blood, and sometimes it's just their desire to be superior to others no matter what. The darkness itself may have been destroyed but we must be be even more diligent now, not less. For after all, darkness is the result of mortal desire. We chose to insure a world where free will and different views still exist, we must be fully aware of what consequences come as a result. We must be cautions and careful every step of the way to insure that this time it is not just a wish that the universe truly changes.

The Enji Knights are not going to be demolished and the circle of the Masters will still keep their counsel. Even with the forces of evil finished there are still plenty of people that could use are help with natural disasters and the like and that is also why the Lylat military will not disband. However, even with this drive for continual diligence, the amount of required Enji Knights will be greatly reduced just as the military will also find its size reduced.

In this new age, it would seem foolish for the numbers to remain the same. I do hope everyone of you can be content in this new world and you have my promise that we will help even those who thought their entire existence was made to fight wars can find a fulfilling new purpose to their life. I know peace may be difficult for some to get use to but, I hope that we can all adapt to it, and prove that war is not are natural state. No matter what the future is for every one of you, may the force of light be with every last one of you."

Gabriel then walks forward and chuckles as he then say,"

Yes, you have all proved that you are truly marvelous beings full of so much wonders. The prophesy of the Epitaph of Twilight came to past after all, in its more desired outcome. Even as the root of all evil dug in deep and threatened to uproot reality itself, the champion of the light managed to endure such a trial and proved that the virtues of the light would never be consumed by any amount of darkness. Thus, then wishes of those like the long gone Xenogan race and all others who have desired peace and harmony may yet come to past, and the seeds of true understanding might yet blossom to a garden of true happiness.

As long as your kind continues to be the ones who guide the destiny of life in the universe, I know that the power of evil will never have sway again. We have done all we can, but now it's time for us to return to heaven were we belong. Thor, come on, it's time to go."

Gabriel and the others turn to the left to see Thor and Kirby in the middle of a fierce eating contest!

Thor has just swallowed his latest slab of roast beef and sees Kirby swallow a entire pile of burgers before grasping his divine hammer tightly and saying,"

Not just yet Gabriel, I am not finished! This small pink warrior has an appetite that far expands the logic of his size but thou has never been bested in the area of the stomach by any mortal and that won't change today!

" Omnimon sighs and says," Come on Thor, such things are suppose to be beneath us remember?"

Thor sees Kal-El and the Sliver Surfer coming for him before growling and saying,"

Wait, just a few more minutes and victory will be mine! Bah, but, if we must, I will not tarnish are honor. Till next time Kirby, the proper conclusion to this feast will have to wait.

" Kirby smiles and says,' When ever your ready ill be waiting mister Viking!

"With this the Supreme Kai chuckles and looks at Ben and Lacus before saying,"

You mortals truly have evolved to the level of us celestial beings, and in some ways you have all ready surpassed us. Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, thanks once more for saving all of existence, heaven will forever honor your bravery and strength.

"Ben chuckles and says," Oh, in the end it was no big deal. Just doing my job and protecting what I care about and all that."

Kal-El crosses his arms before the Kryptoian angel smirks and says,"

Maybe it seemed basic to you but, committing to this but sometimes the simplest things are the most difficult things to achieve. Your resolve, kindness and strength produced a miracle, never forget that."

Gilgamesh then walks over and says,"

Indeed lad, you made me proud, and made people proud of me that I was able to help guide the hero! So Ben, since your days of fighting are done and all, how about you be a pal and let me add the Star Sword to the collection so that I can have quite the trophy?"

Ben grasps his blade tightly and looks right in to the red swordsman's eyes before he says,

" Sorry Gilgamesh, but no matter what, I am never going to part with this precious memory of mine."

Gilgamesh sighs in defeat and says,"

Well, it was worth a shot and I guess I got a bunch of blades today anyway so, ill live, sort of. Well, after everything you have the right to have your way, I guess."

Gabriel chuckles and then nods,"

Yes, all of you have shown what the ultimate potential of spirit can produce. I hope your spirit continues to drive you forward in your destiny, no matter what twists this road will take you. "

Lacus winks and says," Don't worry, we won't let you down. No matter what we will never let are selves fall off this road we have chosen."

With that Gabriel nods before his wings extend and a column of light appears around all the angels and royal knights before the leader of Cosmos's vanguard raises his weapon in to the air and says,

" In that case we will await with great hope to see how this faith of yours will unfold. Till then, we all wish you the best of luck. Good by friends, it's been an honor."

With that Gabriel Celestial and all the other agents of heaven wave fare well one last time before in a flash of light they are gone from this realm. Ben then looks at all of his friends around him, sees Lacus smiling and takes a deep breath before he says,

" Well, guess it can't be stopped any longer. Time for good buys I guess."

Collette then runs up looking teary eyed as she wipes some tears off her eyes and says,"

Oh Lacus, I am going to miss you so much! I hope things only go up for you form here!"

Lacus hugs her friend and says,"

Don't worry Collete, I know the rough times are over for good now. Just, try and do the same all right?"

Collette nods before Yuna and Terra walk up. Yuna to looks sad but also looks determined as she says,

" Everyone has lost something be it homes, dreams, friends , but we have all gained so much form this as well. We will all try to never forget how hard it was to get to here Lacus, to insure what we lost was not for nothing. I am glad you have been able to at last find your happiness Lacus, thank you for not giving up on us our yourself."

Lacus giggles and says," I should be saying that Yuna. Yuna, Collete, Terra, I can never thank you girls enough for sticking by me even when I was so crazed. You girls are the best friends I could ask for, I'll miss all of you dearly. "

Collete nods and says,

" That's what friends are for right? I won't be sad, I am to busy to be sad, like naming all the new doggies, and helping Lloyd Kratos, Zelos, Cless and the others fix are world back in to shape!

"Terra nods and says,"

Lacus, I am proud to have been your Squad leader. Now, I can return home to my children with no regrets. Heh, I bet Duane and Katarin are worried sick by now. Well, they don't have to worry; I won't have a reason to leave them for quite some time now. Lacus, I wish you the best of luck. Take care."

With that the former teammates all hug each other before going there separate ways. Ben sees Collette trip on the ground once more before chuckling and saying,"

Well,at least I know that saying good bye is hard for more people than just me."

Kyle then goes to pat Ben on the back before he then says,"

You got that right Ben. Before I came here the only close friend I had was Loni, but now I have Reala and all of you close friends! Remember, we are heroes to the core, and we will always be united!

"Luke nods and says," We all proved what it means to live and to define are selves. From here, it will get even better."

Jade is besides him and chuckles sarcastically before saying,

" Well, I doubt it will be so clean cut Luke; people can be quite stupid as you know full well. "

Tear sees Luke get flustered and says,"

Don't worry Jade, it may not be easy, but we will pull through. I'll make sure theses idiots don't do something so stupid and ruin what we fought for."

Mieu then flies on to Luke's head before he then says,"

That's right, we will all work together to make sure you don't screw up master!

" Luke bitterly glares at his green Chegal pet before he says,"

What the hell is that suppose to mean thing? Bah, stop making me look bad guys, let's go!"

Yuri chukles and crosses his arms before saying,"

Things may not always be so simple, but, sometimes it is. You taught me that Ben, we all fought for what was right, now its time to keep that good feeling for a little while longer.' Yuri then leaves with Estelle, Flynn, Rita, Raven, and the rest of the members of Brave Vesperia before Tidus goes up and chuckles,

"Tidus chuckles at this and says,"

It's been a blast but the game is over, time to truly rebuild Spira and all the other worlds that have suffered! It's been real guys, but time to bounce! Remember to keep smiling, you know where to find us!

" Tidus gives a thumbs up before running off with Yuna, Auron and the rest of his group.

Bartz then sighs and says,"

To think it seems like it was yesterday that we all meet each other and now it's time to go all ready. Time really does fly when you have to much fun."

Zidane pats his fellow Enji on the back and says,"

Time will sneak up and steal your life before you can blink buddy. It's time we return to where we are suppose to be and go home to relax."

Lighting snickers as she walks up and says,"

At least you guys are lucky enough to still have homes. Some of us have nothing to go home to."

Ben winces and says,"

Lighting, do you know what you're going to do? There should be places for you and the others to live in Corneria."

The pink haired women smiles and says," Thanks but no thanks Ben. We survivors of Cocoon all agreed that we have to rebuild are home no matter how hard it is.'

Saiz chuckles and rustles his Afro before he says,"

It's going to be one hell of a time, I am not sure if I am too old to deal with this or not but, I'll give it my best. You guys did the heavy work, this old timer can at least show some gratitude.

"Sazh then pats Dahj on the back before Hope grins and says,

" You and the others showed me that there was hope for me, and for everyone Ben. Thanks, I'll never forget it.

" Fang then says,

" You blokes gave us a future, so now we are going to find a planet out there that can fit us and rebuild are own Pulse, one free from anyone's control."

Ben nods and says,"

Looks like you guys have a long road ahead of you. But, good luck Lighting, everyone, hope it works out.

" Lighting goes up and shakes Ben's hand before she says," Its all right, you can call me Clare Ben. I think Sera and Snow would be happy that I found a few people I could truly trust completely. Stay in touch."

Lighting and her group are the next to walk off before Ben sighs and says,"

Everything really is changing, but I guess that's the one thing no amount of power can stop."

Doug forms a bitter smile and pats Ben on the back before saying,

" Stop making this so dramatic, not like we are all dying or nothing! We all fought just to make sure that we can all meet again buddy, and we will meet again without a doubt.

' Link nods and says,"

That's right, are paths will cross again, I know it Ben. Even if it was this war that brought us together, I know for a fact that we don't need the threat of evil's now vanquished shadow to meet again.

"Ben nods and says," You got that right Link. We all banded together but no matter what, I hope we are all keep in touch. Still, looks like are job is over Justice Force.

With all the evil there is destroyed I guess it would be pointless for us to not disband.

" Luigi shifts his eyes around and says,"

Are you sure that this is really the end though Ben? I mean, I know the angels and everyone else keeps saying that all baddies are gone forever but, things seem to always not hold up to their word no matter whose word it is. I mean, if all evil is truly gone, while in the name of all that is pasta is Bowser still here!

" With that Luigi hears a thud before he turns around to see none other than the Koopa King looking smug before Bowser says

," That's a easy question Luigi, it's because the Koopa King is so awesome that the universe knew it would never be cool again if it got rid of me! Bhahaha, this is great! Now everyone that could out muscle me is gone, I am truly the greatest bad guy there is!

"Peach then giggles and says,"

Are you sure the real reason you did not get destroyed with all the other forces of evil is that you're not really evil Bowser? I always knew you were a pain but, mostly just awkward and misunderstood. After all, why are you agreeing to form a peace treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom, Nimbus Land, the Bean Kingdom, and the Koopa Kingdom when we return home?

" Bowser cringes and says," Oh I am still bad my peachy darling, don't you forget it! It's just that with peace being the thing now a days I figured I try and give it a twirl, that and well, my kingdom is kind of wrecked at the moment. Still, you better hope I don't get bored or the old Bowser will be back before you know it!

" Ben forms a sly smile and says,

" Bring it on Bowser, just don't forget that the Mushroom Kingdom is a fully fledged member of the Lylat Kingdom and that attacking a honorary friend of the Enji Knights will cause warriors of light to be up your shell before you can blink.' Ezan then chuckles darkly as he then says,"

Yes, every hero is glad you're alive Bowser, it means are sole purpose now is to gun for you and make you the universal punching bag.'

Bowser's jaw drops as he sees a lot of the hero's around him grinning before he nearly chokes and then gets angry as he then says,"

Screw you all! I am not your punching bag! Don't think I am that dumb! Sigh, sometimes I think I was only allowed to get a continue in this new world to be one big joke. Huh?"

Bowser then feels a poke before he turns around and sees a large pink colored humanoid female lizard creature with a decent figure look delighted at seeing Bowser turn before the new arrival says in a Jamaican accent,"

Um, excuse me, you're the real Bowser right? I am Queen Krupotiza of the planet of Kurid. Ever since I saw you on the news I was intoxicated and I was so glad to see you join the Enji Knights and survive! Do, you think I could have a bit of your time? There is so much, I wanted to say to a dream boat like you!"

Bowser has his jaw drop again, this time in utter shock before slowly saying,"

Um, sure, that's totally something I can do."

With this Bowser and Krupotiza go off to the left before Mario rubs his eyes before seeing Bowser looking happy. He then shrugs and says,"

Mamma Mia, this really must be a happy ending if even Bowser is getting a shot at a better future.

"Peach giggles and says," It seems that times are changing, and it's all thanks to your hard work everyone. Thank you, I will never forget this.

"Peach goes up to Ben and kisses his right hand before saying,"

Ben, thank you for helping Mario, Luigi Yoshi and the others insure that me and the Mushroom Kingdom, along with all other worlds can continue to live in happiness. I hope you, Lacus and all of your friends continue to live happy lives. We will strive to insure that we help make this new era of peace and understanding continue to strive. Are first start is to update castle security a tad. "

The pink wearing princess then bows before Ben grins and says,"

I think everyone in your kingdom would like that very much Princess Peach. Thank you, especially for the cake, and best of luck.

"Luigi chuckles and says,

" I have to admit Ben, thanks to you and the others I feel like I can be a lot less afraid of the world thanks to you. Seeing you and my bro stare the devil himself in the face has taught me to be braver, and maybe get a idea on how to impress Daisy. I admit it's going to be hard to step out of Mario's shadow with no more bad guys to beat, but at least ill have the time to think of something. Good luck kid."

Luigi and Ben shake hands before Ben responds with,"

Same to you Luigi. Don't worry, me Mario and so many others have seen your true bravery. Take it from me, once you believe in yourself it will be easy for, AH!"

Before Ben can finish Yoshi tackles Ben and licks his face with his tong before sniffling,"

Oh, Yoshi is going to miss you so much Ben! You were a fun guy since I first met you lost on Yoshi's Island! Yoshi did not know that you were going to save are Island and every Island in space at first but Yoshi knew from the start that you had the same heroic spirit as Mario did! And Yoshi's nose is as right about people as it is on food! Thanks again, Yoshi hopes you will be able to come back and play some time!

"Ben hugs Yoshi tightly before saying,

" Don't worry Yoshi, I promise ill come back to see how you guys are doing. I can't wait."

Yoshi gets excited and gets back up before saying,

" Horary! Yoshi better talk to the other Yoshi's about this! Come to think about it I have a lot of things to tell everyone so I better go home now! By everyone! Next time we meet Hiryuumon, better get ready to watch me out eat you again!"

The Digimon laughs and says,"

We will see about that Yoshi, my tummy is just going to get larger!"

With that the green dino looks at Ben one last time before making his trademark giggle and running off. Mario then goes up and takes off his hat before sighing. "

Well Ben, I have been going on adventures for a very a long time but there is no denying the time we fought alongside each other will be the most intense and memorial moments I will remember for the rest of my life. I have been called a hero by everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond for a while now, but meeting you and your pals opened my eyes to just how big the universe is.

I admit I and a lot of the others were not so a sure about joining other worlds, especially when I saw how many kind of nasty bad guys were lurking out there. But, meeting you and the others made me see that there were plenty of nice people in other worlds, and that us nice guys had to stick together to insure the bad a guys did not have their way.

And, we did it buddy; it seems we made sure no bad guy will ever threaten to ruin the innocents lives. Bowers Wario may still be around but I can make sure they don't try and ruin what we got here, and I know you and the others will be able to do the same with all the other wise a guys that still are lucky enough to be around! It's not always clear who is truly so evil that they are always a threat. I use to think that the darkness was something that was absolutely always a bad thing but seeing you all changed my mind a tad.

Despite how many times Bowser has caused us trouble we still have been able to finally move forward with this sticky relationship and even those like Count Bleck and even yourself have shown that it's not about light or darkness; it's about choices and chances. It's all thanks to you Ben, you your princess and your friends caused a power that granted the true wish to the majority of the people alive and have given all of us the chance to make the best choice for us all. I knew you were a true hero, and I am just glad you did not prove me wrong even when it got hairy.

Now, I think it's about time us heroes got our own wishes granted eh? So it's my wish that we both get to enjoy the time we worked hard to fight for! "

Ben and Mario shake hands tightly before Ben says,"

Same goes to you Mario, I will continue to work forward with Lacus and everyone else to make sure my wish comes true, believe it.' Mario then tips his hat in respect to Ben before saying,"

Well, that's a that then. Guess I better go back home and read my mail, Parakarry might flood my entire a house.

Oh well, with that, thank you so much one last a time for everything everybody! Till a next time!"

Mario then gives a victory sigh before snapping his fingers, causing a large green warp pipe to appear to take him to his transport home along with Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Geno, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and the rest of their family, Mellow and many more.

With the group from the Mushroom Kingdom departed and the warp pipe making its all too fond transportation sound Sonic walks up and wipes his black nose with his finger before grinning and saying,"

Well, guess it's about time I speed on back home myself Ben.

Mario said a lot of what is on my mind, guess there is not much else to say since we both know how we are feeling.

" Ben nods and responds with,"

Same here Sonic. From the moment we meet, every time we hang together is one fun ride. I am glad I met someone like you, your fast and steady spirit helped me see just what strong will truly can be. "

Sonic flicks his fingers around in his trademark pose once more before saying,"

It goes both ways Ben, seeing you keep yourself steady while carrying such a heavy burden down the road you were on impressed me quite the bit. After all, anyone who can run faster than me has my utmost respect! Seriously though, I could do little but keep the road clear for you in the end Ben. It's thanks to you most of all that I can keep on running fast and free. Heh, and thanks to you there might be even more chances for fun possibilities, after all, in the end even old Egg man seems to have had enough of trying to shove his obsession with robots on everyone else! "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, I guess that's thanks to Robotnik at last seeing how futile it was to try and force his will on others alone. Glad thing you proved you truly are a genius in more than one way Robotnik, I knew you reminded me a little of my grandfather for more than the mustache. "

The master of robots then walks up and chuckles before looking up in the sky and saying,"

Well, maybe it's because I have seen all of my master plans fail for the last time, maybe it's because I seen what happens to all of the other geniuses who tried to concur all with their intelligence , or maybe I am just getting old but after seeing this war Ben Auro, I think I realized that trying to reshape all before me in to the Eggman Empire is not the only way I can be remembered in history.

My grandfather tried to also improve life without enforcing it on others, until those who feared those superior to him betrayed him and drove him mad with despair and hate. Because of that I thought for the longest time that the inferior masses would never expect guidance without being forced to, but once more, seeing how the Lylat Kingdom and you Enji Knights came this far, caused me to rethink that theory of mine. Yes, don't worry Sonic from here on out I will no longer try to concur anyone, I am a genius and ill find a way to use that intellect to reshape the world peacefully. "

Tails has his two tails lash around anxiously as he then says,"

We will see Eggman, this is not the first time you tried and pull a fast one so just remember between us and the Lylat Kingdom if you try and trick us you will reject being given a second chance!"

All of a sudden Sonic pats his two tailed fox friend on the shoulder before saying,"

It's ok Tails, something tells me that this time old Ivo is not living this time. Maybe it's all the good will going around but I am willing to give him a chance this time. Heh, it's not like I am too fast to stop him if he ends up being wrong again anyway.

"Robotnik nods and says,"

Thank you Sonic, I'll show you just what I can truly do I promise."

Shadow crosses his arms and says,"

Tsc, its glad to see you finally learn something from all of this Doctor. Maria and Professor Gerald will be proud, I know of it. At last, it seems the hatred that consumed me for so long, and has driven this entire universe through the darkness seems to have been changed at last. Maybe at last I can live up to my true purpose and be an ultimate life form that changes the world for the better.

No matter what, at the very least ill try for the rest of my life."

Sliver nods and says,"

That's right, we will all try are best! And now with the disturbance to the future truly changed and eradicated me and Blaze can go home to Sollena and try to defy are own era. After all we seen, I know we can do it!"

Lacus smiles and says," I wish you two the best of luck, and hope it all works out. I am sorry you have to do so much of the work on your own."

Blaze grins and says, '

We are not alone Lacus, with all we seen I know there are others out there even in are world. All we have to do is look harder and with the forces of evil like Egg Man Nega no longer a problem it should be just fine. Well, no point taking about it, come on Sliver lets go home.'

Sliver nods and gathers all of the Sol Emeralds around him before closing his eyes and says,"

Ben, Sonic, everyone, thanks once more for everything. See you in the future!"

With that a column of rainbow colored light engulfs the two before they warp to their own point in time. Knuckles grins and says,"

Hope those two make it, it's not easy moving across time."

Sonic shrugs and responds with," Oh please, even going through a town is difficult work for you mister clueless."

The red Echidna gets furious as he says,

" Shut up Sonic, that town was meant to confuse tourists and you know it! Bah, in any case if all evil is truly vanquished then I barley have a reason to be the guarding of the Master Emerald so maybe I'll be able to have more time to work on my sense of direction.

" Rouge giggles and says,"

I would hope so Knuckle head, now that GUN is going to have a lot less work on their hands ill have plenty of time to find more jewels, like say, your Master Emerald. Hell, now I can even get Omega to join in on the fun."

Knuckles, not picking up the bat women's playful tone clenches his fists and says,"

Oh just great, the ultimate battle of good and evil just ended and your still the same obsessed women you always where! Don't you ever change!"

Rouge rolls her eyes and says,

" Do you? Whatever, at least this is yet another thing I'll be able to work on."

Knuckles raises his eyes before all of a sudden Amy walks up past Knuckles and looks delighted as she says,

" That's right, now that Sonic will not be so busy, ill finally have time to convince you to marry me Sonic! Isn't that great!"

Sonic chuckles tensely before he says," Er, right, about that Amy. No matter what is going on ill never stop being busy running!"

Amy instantly gets furious and takes out her hammer before saying,"

Oh come on Sonic! Why is nothing enough to get you to return my love! Can't you see just how much I love you!

"Sonic gulps and says,"

Well, there is a thing about loving to much you know Amy? I mean, er, never mind. You know I think there is a chilly dog back on Mobius that is long overdue for me to eat so, how about we go home now guys eh?"

Sonic then takes out the White Chaos Emerald before looking at Ben and grinning once more before saying,"

Well Ben, guess all that's left to say is that never forget that you and all the others are quite the awesome freedom fighters. It's your world now, have a blast running down the road you pave. Till then, hope the winds blow are paths together sometime down the road."

Ben salutes to Sonic and says,"

It will Sonic, you can count on it."

Sonic salutes Ben back as the Chaos Emerald glows,"

Heh, sounds like a blast. Catch you all later, time to return to the world that is true and as blue as me!

Sayonara, Ben Auro! Chaos Control! "

With that Sonic at last unleashes the power of the Chaos Emerald to warp himself, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Robotnik, Cream, Big the Cat, Mighty Vector and the rest of the Chaotix, and the rest of his pals in to the spaceship that will take them home, expect for maybe Amy. Doug then chuckles and says,"

Man, looks like Sonic might be doomed to get more grief from that Amy then that doctor. Sometimes a women can't just get it through their head that a man hates being bogged down more than anything!"

Aqua then gives Doug a dirty look before putting her hands at her sides and saying,"

And sometimes a man is an idiot that does not know a good thing when it smashes him in the face! Unless that is that the man is too much of a moron to give in a little before it's too late."

Doug sighs and says,"

Don't worry Aqua, I am not running from this. I know this is too much of a good thing to turn down."

Aqua grins and says," Good, then if you're not going to run maybe you can be a man and stop whining over everything.'

Doug moans and says,"

Great, when did we get to the part where you all ready act like an old housewife? Don't think you can control me or you will regret it!"

Ben and Lacus look at each other and smile before Lacus says,

" Love is quite the battle, but it's one that never gets dull."

Ben grasps Lacus tightly and says,"

That's for sure. For better or worse, it always goes down ways that you don't expect. But that's fine; finding out more about your lover is half the fun after all."

Lacus winks and says," Got that right love."

With that the two get more passionate and French kiss each other. Doug just rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh it seems easy now but that's because you two sometimes feel like different shades of the same person these days. Just wait till you're the age that my folks are, you will see it's the hardest war to win of all, trust me."

Link walks up chuckling as he says,"

True, in the end love seems to be the true unending battle beyond all others. But, this timeless battle is one that should never end. It's all thanks to you Ben that the other battle that I thought was unending at last seems to have reached its conclusion. Yes, for a while now I was starting to think I would be going through time and being the envoy of the three Golden Goddesses of the Tri-Force, defending Hyrule from Ganondorf and the other forces of darkness forever.

However, you made me see Ben that there was a light out of this tunnel, and a way to make a true end to the fighting without the conclusion being one that those like Ganondorf and his kind sought! It took all the light in existence but at last we were able to banish the darkness from all time, and its thanks to you Ben that you were able to guide this power to such an effect.

I know you have heard this a lot today but I must personally thank you once more. Its thanks to you that not only my dreams have at last been realized, but also that of Zelda 's, Sarah's, Minda 's, Malon's, Marin, Illa and all the other people of Hyrule's dream has at last come true. At last I can put the Master Sword away for good, and try and make the world a better place."

Zelda nods and says,

" It will not be easy even now. Hyrule may be a bit behind in things compared to many other worlds but, with the dark ages a thing of the past even if the people are scared of the rapid changes, I'll do my best to help the transition be as painless as possible.

Ben Auro, even more then Link, you have given so much to fulfill the safety of the universe and fulfill your destiny. Now, it is time you get back the time you lost during your intense struggle. We will all do our best to make this new era one of harmony, so never forget that you don't have to carry the burden alone. For now Hero of the Stars, just relax, and regain your lost time! I hope, you can manage to find the home that fits both of your lives as they truly are suppose to be.

" Lacus smiles again and says,"

Don't worry Zelda, I think both Ben and me finally, have an idea on how are futures can be form here."

With that the Enji couple exchange hugs with the Hylian pair before Link sighs and once more takes out the Ocarina of Time before sighing. He then smiles fondly and says,

" And so with are worlds at peace, it would seem it's time to say good bye my friend. I will always treasure are shared memories, fair well."

With this Link plays the Song of Soaring before the image of the Tri-Force appears beneath Link and Zelda along with others like Impa and the Gorons, Zora's and other people from Hyule before in a flash of golden light they have left. James grins and says,

" Even worlds that are so far behind in advancement such as Hyrule have something that sets them apart from all others. When I first joined the Enji Knights I figured such "primitive" cultures had little of value to contribute, but it's clear now that every part of this universe is important."

Kirby then walks up and laughs before saying,"

That's right James; if just one thing is missing then something very yummy could be lost forever! Thanks a lot Ben, thanks to you I got to see and eat all kinds of delicious foods and even if it was the hardest work you me and everyone did, insuring those foods, and the people who make them did not disappear! I had a lot of fun, but I am beat so I think I'll go back to Popstar and take a nap. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Sounds good to me Kirby, in fact I was thinking of having the same idea. I am glad to have such a, cheery fun friend by my side. You always manage to keep my spirits up.

"Kirby then hugs Ben and says,"

Ah, I was scared stiff plenty of times Ben, I did not want to make things worse by showing it though. It was ok, I knew between all of us we would make it out ok no matter how bad the nightmares got and that's just how it went!"

King Dedede laughs and says,"

That's right kid, you Enji pulled miracles out of what I thought was a done deal loss for us all! You're something all right, and since you were all willing to give even a stubborn guy like me a chance to prove myself I promise it won't be for nothing! You will all see, it's only going to be a few years before Dreamland is one of the most sought out tourists spouts in all of the Lylat Kingdom!

"Meta-Knight chuckles and says,"

I to will do all I can to reform and improve Popstar the correct way as well. I first thought that I could only change the lazy population by forcefully taking control. Sadly, I had become so disgruntled that for a time I thought that the only way to improve things was for Chaos Zannacross Necron to reform a broken world.

However, as I saw just how deranged and extreme Zannacross and the others were I realized that it was not that the universe was hopelessly broken, it just needed being pushed properly in the right direction by those that were willing to not back down. I am just grateful that I realized the truth before I went down the irredeemable path of no return and that you are allowing a fool like me a second chance.

I swear I will act like a true knight from here on out, and insure that true justice and peace is never again denied to any being. Enji Knights, may your light never lose its luster."

Master Myers chuckles and says,"

They say never say never, but we will do all that we can to insure that the Enji Knights worth never erodes."

Ben then says," Well Kirby, I hope the next time we meet is not too far down the road. Till then, take care."

Ben shakes the small pink hero's hand before Kirby smiles and says,"

Same here Ben! Stay happy!

"With this Kirby runs up to in between Dedede and Meta-Knight before sighing, then waving with his trademark wave pose before taking out a Warp Star and flying right out of the area with his native friends! Samus then walks up to Ben and flicks her pony tail back before signing with a tinge of annoying. She then closes her eyes and says,"

I am not sure just how to feel at the moment to be honest kid. Thanks to you, if all the scum like the Space Pirates, the Zannacross Empire and all the others are truly a thing of the past for good I am just about out of the job. Well, good thing I should have enough cash from all the bounties I have done to afford early retirement at least."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Don't worry Samus, I am sure there will still be need for bounty hunters in the new age. I mean, sure, demons and war lords are ideally gone for good but hey, that won't mean everyone will stop being stupid or greedy. I am sure still can track down people who don't pay their taxes or parking tickets right? Sadly I am sure there will still be some idiots who will try and put themselves above others and putting then in there place sounds like the perfect job for you eh Samus?"

Samus chuckles before she flicks her hair back, sighs again and says," Maybe, still not really the same though. You did not really think of the full range of changes that eradicating evil from the cosmos would did eh Enji?"

Ben looks a bit flustered as he says,"

Well, I guess not. I, admit sometimes I don't see all the results my actions might take, this time I did not really have much time to dwell on it though."

The women bounty hunter chuckles and says,"

Don't worry about it Ben, I don't really blame you. Even if I have to change my life, at least ill have plenty of time to figure out what to do with it. It's just odd, after all of this time, my parents, the Chozo race, Adam, that Metroid, I feel like they're loss, there sacrifice truly is worth something now. And it feels like, I have the power to fill that void in my life.

"Ben grins and says,

" Believe me Samus, I know what you're going through. And that's why I know you will be able to find out how to move on from this. Your one of the strongest women I know, if it was not for you helping me back on SR-388 me and Hiryuumon would have been done for. Thanks for believing in me back then, and for believing in me to the end. I, oh?"

To his shock Samus unexpectedly kisses Ben on his cheek before she says,

" I admit I had a hard time taking you seriously at first Ben, but you proved me wrong. You truly have grown a long way from the naïve kid I first met. Thanks to you I was able to end Ridley and the Space Pirates once and for all, and even truly avenge my parents death by seeing Xiza get what he deserved. You're truly a great person Ben; make sure you don't ever forget what a treasure you found Lacus."

Lacus blushes at this and quickly nods before saying,"

Don't worry Samus, I won't ever forget just how lucky I am that such a wonderful person loves me and I will always insure to make sure he is rewarded for that to the best of my power. Good luck Samus, I do hope you are able to find your own happiness to."

Samus and Lacus then shake hands before the bounty hunter sighs and steps back from the pair. She then looks up with melancholy eyes and says,"

Well, we will see how that go but, I do know one thing is clear and that would be that the mission objective for my contract as absolutely been completed. So in that case it's time for me to leave."

With that Samus presses a button on her wrist watch and shocks everyone by dashing to the side and jumping off the balcony! However, everyone's fears quickly fade as a moment later she reappears standing on top of her yellow spaceship! Samus instantly has her Chozo power suit form around her body and holds her helmet in her hand before she salutes Ben and says,"

See you in the next mission kid. "

With that Samus puts her helmet on and sinks in to her gunship before everyone sees the machine blast in to the atmosphere! As his friend becomes a speck of light he sighs before saying,

" Well, at least I know I am not the only one that is going to have a hard time adjusting to the times."

With this he hears a chuckle before he sees X, Zero, Megaman, Axl, Protoman and Doctor Light all walk up before Zero grins and says,"

Tell me about it, at least you're a human who is designed to be able to do whatever you want. Heh, me, I was built to be a "God of Destruction". Not sure what use a destroyer like me is worth in the new world to be honest, in this new world of peace we are more or less .

" Ben grins and says," Don't worry Zero, you were able to defy Doctor Wily and Sigma and show that you were in charge of your own future. I know you will be able to figure out what to do form here. After all, your powers are still good for saving lives and other stuff."

The long haired Maverick Hunter chuckles before looking at his Z Saber and says,"

Your right Ben, I fought this far to defy my own destiny, I am not going to stop now even if my fight is against fate itself. I was starting to think that the battle against Mavericks would be unending, but guess you showed us a light out of this never ending tunnel Ben Auro.

"X nods and says," Yes, I admit the last few years, especially as the war started and Sigma and Vile came back, I was starting to think the fight would truly be without a conclusion. It was all starting to seem so pointless, and that anything I did only caused more sadness and pain through my actions.

The worst thing of all, was that I realized I no longer cared about fighting enemies, or anything else.

But, then me and the others ran in to you Ben Auro. Your light gave me hope that not only could humans truly evolve past their suffering, but that a true understanding between organics and Reploid's, and all other life forms be realized. I may have limitless potential, but that still cannot seem to compare to the limitless strength your heart had Ben.

Now, for helping me complete my ultimate mission and ending the Maverick threat for good, I will help you and the entire Lylat Kingdom in any way I can from truly moving forward! "

Axl grins and leans back before he then says,"

That's right, we do own you guys big. After all, if it was not for you guys I would still be just a cog in a nut job's war machine. But, looks like we were all able to break from the past once and for all! Heh, we even managed to dig up a few of the good parts of the past before we buried it!"

Megaman then grins as he takes off his helmet and says,"

That's right, I can never be grateful enough for you guys for finding me and my brother, and allowing me to find my other brothers and be able to live once more!"

With that in a flash of light Megaman glows before he turns to his kid like shape of Rock before he grins and says,"

At last, I don't have to fight anymore, I can go back to being what I wanted to be in the first place, and just help Doctor Light make things better for everyone!"

Protoman chuckles and flicks his yellow scarf back before saying,"

Maybe you can tolerate having such a boring life Rock, but that's borderline torture for me. I don't know what is in store for me but I know damn well that it's not just helping put in plugs. At least I know there will still be a few things worth seeing in this new age, I hope I did not get a second chance for nothing."

Doctor Light chuckles and says,

" We will all go through this change together my son. I wished for humans and robots to live in harmony for so long, but thanks to the selfish desires of others, even those close to me, it seems for so long that it would merely be a dream. However, thanks to all of you, it seems that dream has been realized at last. But, I won't stop here, will continue to insure that we are truly entering a age of unsurpassed prosperity.

We all have different ideas of what such prosperity is, Albert, and so many others racial views are ones of many who don't agree with the idea of people working together, but I know such a utopia can be built, by are own hands.

We all have so much work to do, so many worlds have been scared deeply by the forces of darkness and if we don't do our best to make sure such wounds don't heal properly, the bitterness and despair will cause the wounds to open again.

We have much work to do, but I know we can do this. We showed that not even the devil himself can deny are true potential, so now it's time to march forward! Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, and all of you brave hero's, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. However, now it's time for us to say good bye."

Ben nods and looks solemn as he then says,

" X, Zero, Doctor Light, Axl, Megaman, Protoman, thank you for everything. I grew up seeing you guys as hero's, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I could surpass you guys. Thanks, for standing by my side till I was able to pull myself together and fallow through with my destiny."

Zero chuckles again and says,"

It was no sweat, frankly I was a skeptic at first that a human could ever unleash such power but you proved without a doubt your no normal human Ben Auro. It's been a honor fighting alongside you.

" Ben shakes Zero's hand before X says,"

Yes, I look forward to seeing how things go from here, to see if we can truly create a paradise by our own hands. Best of luck to you."

Ben grins and then shakes the blue rank SA Maverick Hunter's hand before saying,"

Don't worry, whenever we meet again ill be sure to show you just what I can do.

" Zero then laughs and says,"

Don't make this so dramatic Ben, we are still going to be around in Corneria, not going to some far out corner of the universe or anything."

X nods and says,"

Yes, if you ever need help, we will be around. But till that time, so long everyone. Its time Aila.

"With that the group of robots and Doctor Light begin to glow and Protoman plays his whistle one last time before Ben sees his friends take off as a group of beams of light. Axel then walks up and chuckles before saying,"

Man, you really are the man of the hour eh hero? Looks like you're the ticket out of this joint, like everyone is brainwashed by your charm or something."

Ben hugs Lacus and grins as he then says,"

Well, by now I would like to say my charm is not too shabby at the very least. After all, it was able to get Lacus, Ezan and even you Bowser and the others to turn around from the darkness eh?"

The former Dark Enji snickers and says,"

Don't think you're that amazing kiddo; I switched teams because I wanted to, not because you won me over! I saw just how much of a sham Xemnas and Ravxen were pulling and decided for myself that it was no longer worth going through with their madness, even if I had to take down Saix to get out of that madness. I suppose it was thanks to you not screwing up till it got to the big moment that I was able to grasp the real deal and all that so, thanks for not screwing up your job.

Sigh, I joined the Organization of the Dark Enji because I wanted to escape the broken world that took everything away from me and only gave me pain and despair in return. However, seeing you all fight so hard to defend it made me realize that not everything was broken.

Still, I am kind of bummed, I thought after we trashed Zannacross everything would become clear but it's still as confusing as ever damn it!"

Ben chuckles and says," Sorry Axel, but I don't have the answers for how the future should be, I don't think even god really knows. All I know, is that we need to keep having faith that we can make something worth living in despite the pain."

Doug chuckles and fallows up with,

" The man is right Axel, if anything this proved that no one is going to be able to give you the magical answer that gives you the layout to having the perfect life.

The only thing any of us can do is man up and brace the mistakes we make among the way to get to what we want out of all this.

' Axel turns around and chuckles bitterly before saying,"

Well, guess I ran away for so long, time to find out where I was running to. Still, not a lot of options for a guy like me. Trying to be the banner of evil myself will cause a lot of hassle after all."

Aqua giggles and says,"

You could always try and turn over a new leaf and join us. We are kind of lax in are hiring policies at the moment if you have not noticed.

"Axel laughs loudly and says,"

Thanks but no thanks Aqua, I may not have been on board with letting Zannacross destroy everything but I still am not a fan of charity. Heh, I may have been lucky enough to not go down the ship of evil but I still have no plans on being a saint, got it memorized you Enji Knights?

"Ben chuckles as he then says,

" If you say so Axel. Still, good luck finding out how to be happy. Er, as long as it does not involve being evil again, then I am going to track you down and make you wish you were not spared."

The man with the former title of the Dancing Flame cackles and says,

" Oh, now we are the big shot eh? Well, guess you have the right to be confident after all of this. Whatever, good luck yourself Ben Auro, you're all right."

With that the two shake hands before Ben grins and says,"

Same goes for you, I sensed something from the start in you that made you stood out from Marluxia, Zexion, Saix and the others and it's what made me not try and totally kill you in are battles. Better not prove me wrong on this one Axel, got it memorized?"

Axel laughs and says,

" That thing you sensed was class you tool. But, you're going to see you were right regardless, after all it would be to boring a place without me! In any case, all of these emotional good buys are making me want to hurl so time to bail. Later."

With that Axel waves before flash stepping out of the area. Ben then hears another chuckle before he sees his parents approaching before his dad then says,"

Damn it son, you really have changed so much since you joined the Enji Knights. To think that this is the same man who was so timed he always whined about nobody noticing him.

"Ben's mom smiles and says," I always knew you had it in you Ben, you just needed the confidence to express yourself properly like I always said. And now that you have, you have gained so many wonderful friends.'

Ben chuckles and says," Well, guess a lot has changed since High school mom. I mean, I became a true hero, I found the Star Sword, those kind of things helped change me I guess. After everything I, hey!"

To Ben's shock Doug grabs his neck and rubs his head before saying,

" Damn it man, you still don't get it? I did not decide that you were cool enough to be my bro because you were part of the Enji Knights or because you were the chosen one. Even before you owned a groovy sword you were still a fun unique guy worth my trust. You were, and are an awesome man Ben, those things that happened just were the stuff that made you realize it better!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, now that you put it that way I guess your right Doug. Still, with the war over and me no longer being able to save the day, just hope I can still keep the momentum up or, whoa!"

All of a sudden Ben sees a flash of red and quickly draws the Star Sword before he sees the Nu Epyon clash right in to the sword!

Ben looks up and sees Ezan grinning intensely before he says,

" Don't you dare even think of getting lazy Ben Auro, or I will gladly surpass you and put you in your place! A true warrior never loses his fighting spirit, even in peace time. I can see it clearly now, with the war over and you no longer welding the Divine Mugen Nova my time to surpass you is within reach!"

Ben grins as he presses down harder on his rival's Katana before saying,

" Maybe so Ezan, but don't forget I did not need the Divine Mugen Nova to defeat you at your best and win the Enji Budokai, and I won't need that power to stay on top no matter what! Still, if you're going to be at my case, then I guess I can't afford to go and get all fat eh? "

Ezan grins as his Sharingan eyes form again before he says,

" For your sake I would hope not, there are all ready plans for another Enji Budokai in the future, something to keep us warriors to still have a chance at going all out. It would be quite disgraceful if the former champion made a fool of himself."

Ben grins and says," Don't worry about that, I may take it easy for now, but not easy enough that I give up my title without a fight! So, bring it on Ezan, by the next time we meet I will make sure I have found a planet suitable enough for us to have our rematch. Better be ready because by then I'll be ready to put you in your place next time, and the next after that!"

Ezan looks excited as he then says,"

You will regret those words, those words will make me go to whatever lengths to insure you regret them my rival!"

With that Ezan and Ben clash there swords in a salute fashion before Ezan chuckles and then puts the Nu Epyon back in his sheath before grasping his hand and says,

" Yes, Ben Auro, surpassing you, no matter how slim a goal it is a dream, a purpose that gives a super elite warrior without any battles to fight still have a purpose. No matter what, I will, huh?"

Ezan is shocked to see Aeris lightly tap him by the shoulder and say,

" I am glad you're still motivated to live, but I thought are new life together was part of that motivation eh?"

Ezan looks troubled as he then says,

" Well, of course are new future together is something that gives me the strength to live. I am just reminding Ben that our business is still not finished. Between are new futures together, working with my father to restore my true home and reconnect myself with my heritage there is no doubt things will be busy. But, if this clown here can manage to juggle so many things then there is no doubt that I can do the same.

' Ben chuckles and says,"

Guess we will find out Ezan. Don't worry, no matter what I'll always be around to expect your challenge so do yourself a favor and just focus on enjoying the new life you have. At least Aeris is going to help make it the best life you could have. You're really not going back to your home with Cloud and the others Aeris?"

The last Cetra looks at Cloud fondly before saying,"

I will always love the world where I grew up, and my friends there. However, more than anything, I want to be with Ezan, I know my place is with him. When I was brought back to life thanks to you and Minerva's power I thought it was only briefly, that I would insure the dark side did not prevail and then return to the planet. I thought that just insuring that those I cared for would live on would be good enough for me. But, now, I want to live to, and I am so grateful that the celestial ones were kind enough to allow me to make use of this second chance even with my task over.'

Ansem chuckles and says,"

We are all grateful we have had a second chance. Ben, thank you for being the bridge that was able to allow me to reunite with the son I thought I had forever lost. When this war started I was barely alive, merely a phantom of hatred trying to see the destruction of all that caused me pain.

But, thanks to the valiant actions of you hero's I was able to see the light and come back from the brink of insanity to reclaim my family, my world, and my kingdom. I'll do all in my power to guide the former members of the Zeon Federation to a true understanding with the rest of the Lylat Kingdom.

As long as both sides are willing to expect others options', the bridge to peace will still stand."

James nods and says,"

With the information of our history firmly in are grasp, together we will insure that the future that my uncle, you, Craft and s

many others were willing to die for will be created. Together, we can't fail, even if we are not together all the time, the light in us will forever shine are futures. So, I guess it's time for us to step up to the challenge, and say good bye."

Cloud then walks up and says

," That's right, it's been a long battle, but the war is over and so, its time Squad 7 is officially disbanded.'

Ben, starting to fully grasp what is happening struggles to contain his emotions before he says

," Cloud Sensei, looks like after all of this time, we arrived at the final stop.

" The spiky haired warrior walks up to Ben and pats him on the shoulder before he smiles,"

Ben, it's going to be all right. You have surpassed me; we are equal in every way now as Enji, and as friends. I am grateful I was allowed to train you in to what you have become. Not only did I help you teach you what you needed to know to become a true warrior with honor and pride, but you helped me regain my own pride.

You are like the little brother I never had, the little brother I could never stop being proud of. My final assignment, as your Captain, is to continue to fight further and never lose sight of your dreams or your pride even on your own. Understood?"

Ben gets misty eyed as he then strongly salutes Cloud and says

," Don't worry Cloud, I am sad we are all going are own ways but, I won't falter even when we are apart!"

Doug sighs and says,"

Man Ben, just have to make every moment as dramatic as you can eh? It's not easy for us either; you guys are the best friends I have. I am going to miss the good times, as far as I can see there was not as awesome as a band of brothers as we are. But, what makes a group strong is how strong each member is on their own, and now it's time for us to go are own ways. But, as we have all been saying, this is not over. We will all be there for each other and have plenty of more awesome times to come, am I right?

" James nods and takes off his glasses before the others realize the red haired mage is looking a tad depressed as well before his eyes flicker and he says,

" Doug is right, with everything we know, we know we will always be friends. Ben, Doug, Cloud, all of you. I learned so much because of every one of you and I am grateful I was able to asset in the victory of this war. I will be glad to learn just how history unfolds form here, and how well we can keep this momentum up. "

Aqua grins as she wipes some tears from her eyes herself and says,"

Don't worry, we won't let the momentum fall. For all of our friends, for all of our dreams, and for the honor of all of our memories we can do this!"

Ezan grins before he says," That's right, this is our ultimate mission, and with the powers we have here, I know without any doubt that we will complete it without fail.

"Lacus smiles brightly before she says,"

Yes, let us all go and reach are dreams everyone! I wish every one of you the best of luck. I will miss you all, but, I want everyone to be safe and happy all right? Let's all promise, to do are best, nothing more and nothing less.

"With that Lacus extends her hand before Ben grins and places his hand over his girlfriends hand before saying,

" Well, it's what we want to do so that's all there is to it!

"With that Cloud, Hiryuumon, Doug, James, Ezan and Aqua all put their hands in the pile as well before Cloud says,"

Well, with that being the case, we can't dilly dally around the task at hand any longer. Everyone, it's time to go. May we all meet again, and till that time, it would seem we are all dismissed. Good luck to every one of you."

As they all shake hands Aqua then hugs Ben and says,

" Good by Ben, never forget how proud me, Max and everyone else is of you. Till then."

She kisses him lightly on the cheek before James then says,

" By Ben, make sure to let me know just what you learn; I'll be looking forward to it."

As the two shake hands Ezan goes up and says,

" There is nothing more to be said Ben Auro. To the man that forced me to rethink everything that was important, I wish you the best of luck. So long

.' Doug then comes up next and says,"

It's been real bro, but, time for us to live our lives like men eh?"

Ben goes to fist pound Doug but the blond martial artist chuckles and goes to give Ben a man hug before saying,"

Come on, let's hold it together and finish this as real men, all right? You better not fall apart without me Ben, I told you I am done with the drama."

Ben chuckles and says,

" I'll try my best Doug, see yah later bro."

Doug pats Ben on the back one last time and says," Heh, I know you will man. Love you bros, but time I bounce! Later."

Doug then leaves before Cloud goes up to Ben and says,"

Guess it's time we all make are fantasies realities eh Ben? Keep in touch, and good luck my friend.'

With that everyone gives one final exchange of hugs and good buys, before everyone heads off to leave.

Ben sees James and Katie, go off in one direction, Doug and Aqua in another, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Barret and there group in another, and Ezan, Ansem and Aeris depart before Ben grasps his hands tightly, barley unable to maintain his composer.

Lacus then gets right in front of Ben and strokes his hair before she smiles and wipes away her own tears before she says,"

Oh Ben, are you going to be ok?" Ben nods and says,"

Mostly. I mean, it hurts but, I still know that this is not the end, that I am not alone.

" Lacus gets teary eyed herself as she then says,"

And you will never truly be alone again my love, I promise with all my heart.'

With that the two kiss fondly once more before the rest of the group around them watch's fondly at this moment. When they at last part from there embrace Ben looks up at the moon and says,"

Well, guess there is no denying it, time we get ready.

"Lacus nods and says," Yup, no point getting lost in the past, so let's get are future in order Ben."

* * *

With the two set off to get ready for the next stage in their own lives and so after a brief rest it's the afternoon of the next day. Ben and Lacus have packed everything that they want to take with them from both their real homes and there dorms in Hallowed Bastion and now have packed them all in what is going to be there new home for the foreseen future, and its none other than the Tri-Edge! As soon as Ben decided to follow through with his lover's idea before he returned to the party he contacted T3-X5 had all ready decided to go through with plans to modify the part ship part Gundam for their journey.

Thanks to the near endless funds and resources available to the new owner of the Tri-Edge the scene is now Ben and Lacus at the docking bay of the Enji Castle with all of their family, Master Myers and most of the other Masters, King Atem and many of the Enji Knights still around behind them.

Sarah then peers at the Tri-Edge, which is just having its new attachments for the ship going through the final phases of installation and looks dismayed before she says,

" Um sis, are you really sure that you want to spend however long it takes to finish this " Pilgrimage" of yours done in such a cramped space? I mean, no offense to whoever designed this ship but, if you're spending such a long time anywhere not having much room is going to make you feel cramped awfully fast. Haha, just saying Lacus, even you two love birds will get bored sooner or later.

"Lacus giggles and says," Don't worry Sarah, it's not quite as spacious as home but, we made sure we have more than a few rooms to look at most of the time.

" Ben grins as he sees the Tri-Edge glow red to show its finished installing the new" attachments" before saying,"

That's right, the Tri-Edge is really a mobile suit in its core but one of its unique features was that it could combine with other attachments and function as its own ship capable of going through Hyper Space and everything. Heh, Max all ready used the ship to contain people when he was a bounty hunter, all we really did is add a few more on to suit are goals. Just some customization here, a few changes there and presto, now we have an updated living quarters, a library and a few more entertainment rooms and even a garden with its self contained ecosystem. "

Erich smirks at seeing Ben's sells men like display before crossing his arms,

" I admit, it's nearly a small space colony in itself now. It may lose some maneuverability and battle power in this state but, with the times as they are I would hope that won't factor I too much. Well done you two, in such a short time you all ready seem to have things set.'

Ben's dad strokes his beard before saying,"

Talk about damn fast work to. I wanted you to grow in to a man and live on his own someday but, did not think you would move out with your girl and all that in less than a week!

" Ben sighs and looks up to the sky once more.

" I know its sudden dad but, we both agreed that we had to make ourselves act fast on this before we got to content with familiarity and all that. It would only make things even more difficult than they are now.

"Ben's dad chuckles and goes to hug his son before saying,

" I understand boy; I did the same thing after collage so I can't say you're not being stupid. Matter of fact I have never been proud of you my son, I don't think a man can feel as proud as I am with their son, upon everything else what you did has made people respect me more! Just keep it up and that's all I ask Ben!

" Ben's mom goes up and says," Ben, do you and Lacus know how you're going to do this just yet?"

Lacus giggles and hugs Ben again,"

Sorry we only have the first step planned in detail so far. All we know is that, before we go we are going to rest a bit first then take it from there. Maybe we will go alphabetically with this, maybe with what planets truly need our help the most, it's all up in the air at this point.'

Master Myers chuckles and says,"

That sounds just find you two. Thanks to all of our efforts the cosmos is safe from doom for at least the near future, take all the time you need before you begin your next journey you two. "

Jane then starts to cry as she then says,"

Oh Lacus, to think you're leaving so soon after you came back to me, it's too much!

"Lacus smiles and hugs her mother,"

Don't worry mom, it's not like we are going away and never coming back. Nothing is stopping us from taking brakes in this mission; in fact we can visit next week if you want. We just, have to push ourselves off before we become too lazy to go to the edge and all that.'

Jane goes in to a full outburst of tears and hugs her daughter as tightly as she can before she then says,"

Oh my dear Lacus, you have grown in to such a wonderful women. I wish I could keep you at home forever but, I know I have to let you go. At least, I know you will be safe. "

Ben looks confident as he grasps Lacus tightly once more and says,"

Don't worry, ill protect Lacus and make her happy till the end of time and beyond.

"Atem sighs and says,"

Just remember Ben, you don't have to do this alone. While Lacus was given this task and you have made it your choice to be her official warden and protector, you don't have to do this on your own. If you need help with anything, as long as I am in charge of the Lylat Kingdom you can count on my support in any shape and form.

" Ben grins again and says,

" Well, I am glad it looks like you're going to be alive a very long time Atem, because I will be grateful for that. I don't know what we will need in the future, but I do know I have everything I need now. And so, as hard as it is, guess it's time we get the ball rolling eh? Everyone, thanks for everything but it's time for us to go."

Lacus nods with solemn but firm agreement and Ben's mother then bursts in to tears and hugs her son before saying,"

Oh Ben, I am so very, very proud of you! Even if you're now the ultimate hero of the universe, you're still my special little guy! I was so worried for so much of this time but, I knew I had to have faith in you Ben. And, I am glad I did because even if it was hairy a few times, you came through like I always knew you would! There was a time when I was worried you were to afraid to grow enough to leave the house, and now I can't bear to see you go this time more than any other! Just promise you won't grow up enough to not want to see your old hag of a mother ok darling?"

Ben hugs his mom tightly before saying,"

Don't worry mom, I'll never not need you no matter what happens. I love you, and I promise ill stay in touch.

" Ben's dad then hugs Ben as well and says,

" Look at you, acting like a real man, a real fully grown adult, sometimes I never thought I would see the day! I love you son, I always have. I know we had are disagreements over the years but it was all because I wanted what was best for you even if you did not see it that way.

I admit I did not have the faith that you could pull off your dreams, I could not. I wanted to prepare you to be able to handle the real world, even if you hated me for it. After all, at least you would still be sane, but you shocked me son, you were strong enough to stare reality in the face and make your dreams come true anyway. Hate to admit it but, guess you're the better man. Just continue to remember your old man helped you and keep in touch with the family, and that's all I ask of you Ben."

Ben braces both of his parents as he then says,

" Don't worry Dad, I'll never forget how you endured for my sake. I love you both, that will not change for as long as I live."

Lacus is touched by her boyfriend's family moment before her mother resumes having one of her own and hugs Lacus tightly before Jane sniffles and says,"

Lacus, you truly are my angel. I feared that you would be doomed to misery unless I did my best to wipe away all the things that could hurt you but I ended up making it worse. Even so, you rose above all of that to become the dear angel you are. I love you so much, never forget that. Please, just be safe and happy.'

Erich then nods and says,

" Yes, I know my mistakes have cost you much pain my dear child, but I am glad that you were able to rise above that pain even if it took some help. Despite everything I have always been proud of you my daughter, never forget that. So go forth and continue to shine and bring hope to the people of the universe, my dear Lacus.

" Lacus has tears run down her cheeks as she then says,"

Oh, mother, father, there was times that I wondered if you truly loved me but, a part of me knew you did even if it was deep down. I promise, I'll do my best to continue to make both of you, and everyone else proud of me! "

With this Sarah joins in the family hug before giggling and saying,"

Just please don't become a boring lady of peace all right sis? I can't stand for my sister to be a total joy kill, those nun's outfits always want to make me hurl."

Lacus giggles and says,"

Don't worry Sarah, I never saw myself as pure as those kind of people. Besides, I don't plan on denying myself pleasure on this journey. I am a mortal creature with mortal desires after all.

"Sarah forms a devilish grin and says,"

Oh I know that, I heard you and Ben a few days ago when you thought you two were alone. Man, you really should come to your little sister for advice Lacus. I guess even angels can be clueless."

Lacus turns beat red before she says,

" Sarah, what do you think you're talking about? Because, I assure you what you think you heard was nothing of the sort! "

Before everyone can get a awkward pause Sarah is about to say something before Shion grabs her blond haired little sister by her pony tail and giggles before saying,"

Oh you know Sarah Lacus, always kidding around for kicks. You know what she means though, if you ever need us, don't hesitate to call us. Hope you two love birds don't get to bored being with each other after a while.' Hiryuumon and Moz both go up before Hiryuumon then says,"

Don't worry, I am staying with the boss, always have, always will! I'll make sure both Ben and Lacus are not too lonely or anything, trust me!"

Moz then lands on the Digimon 's head and says,"

That's right, there is no place I would rather be then with my best friends Kupo. Besides, I might be useful for once with all the fighting done and all Kupo!"

Sarah rolls her eyes and says," Oh that's nice but I am not sure if you two can, HEY!"

Shion then closes her sisters mouth again and says,"

I think you mean to say you know they will have a great time but don't be afraid to come back Lacus.

"Lacus smiles again and says,"

Thanks Shion, believe me I won't. I am so grateful for being part of this family, but now it's time I stand alone as myself to do what I must to make my dreams come true."

KOS-MOS then walks up before saying,"

Lacus, I wish you the best of luck on your mission. While the chances of your success are not the best, between the power both you and Ben have to defy logic itself and make the impossible possible, I know you will succeed without a doubt no matter how long it takes you.'

With that Lacus nods and says,'

Thank you KOS-MOS, I know we won't fail. Between all of the power and faith of both the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights, as long as we don't let go of our determination this dream will become a reality!"

King Atem nods and says,"

Yes, your light has given hope to everyone in the Lylat Kingdom. It's because of you two and all the other brave warriors of light that I was able to hang on to the resolve needed to fulfill the desires of my father and my own dreams. Thank you, I hope that your journey goes, that is my sincere wish to the bottom of my heart. "

Master Myers nods and says,"

Yes, once and for all, may the ultimate force of light guide you for the rest of your lives. Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, you are the ultimate embodiment of my ideals, I am so glad I lived long enough to see them be realized by the next generation before my time came."

Ben grins and says,"

I am glad you were able to make it to the end as well Master Myers. I mean, there were a lot of times I thought I lost you and in these stories the mentor father figure nearly never makes it to the end alive.'

This causes the leader of the Enji Knights to laugh loudly before he says,"

I may be old but I am not the Grand Master for nothing Ben! It's true, my era has mostly come and gone, but this old timer is not ready to fade just yet, not completely. I still want to see the fruits of my labor grow , and see how the future unfolds for a few more years before I am content on passing the reigns to the new generation. I am just grateful I have been able to be lucky enough to see things reach this far, and see this fantasy grow in to such a wondrous future."

Ben gets misty eyed again and says,"

Don't worry, there is still a few more things to see, so don't plan on dying just yet Master Myers. You, you had faith in me from the start even when it looked like my destiny was a total joke. You were willing to be patent even when it seemed like I had no chance. You were like another wonderful grandfather, and because of you I was able to become the hero that I was supposed to be. I promise, I'll always be grateful Master Myers.'

Myers chuckles and says,

" You have become a son to me as well Ben.

And regretfully you have shined pass even my own children and are now a beacon of light and hope every much as people say I am. Your strength, the true ultimate strength of unbreakable kindness and courage was able to break through the darkness and save everyone. Now, use that light to make the road to your own future, your own happiness! Ben, Lacus, it's time we part ways. Good by my children, no matter what happens always have faith in your love and courage and you will never succumb to despair no matter what."

Myers then hugs both Ben and Lacus before the two brace themselves tightly and Ben says,

" Well, guess that's that. Ready to set sail Lacus? "

Lacus instantly nods and says," Lead the way my captain, ill fallow you no matter where we go in this star ocean."

With that the two hold hands and set foot on the edge of the Tri-Edge.

At once the ship's engines begin to ignite before the machine hovers off the docking bay. Ben sees Master Myers, King Atem, both his and Lacus 's family, and the Enji that are still around like Cecil Golbez Rose Kain and there group, Stahn, Kyle, Reala, Bartz, Lighting and Hope, Luke Guy and Tear, Vaan and Firion, Ky Kiske, Noel and Tager, Shing and Kohak, Fox and the rest of the Star Fox Team, Master Zoda, and more all waving good bye before Ben and Lacus both wave at once as Ben says,"

It's been a blast guys! Till next time!"

Lacus fallows up with, "

I love you all, and hope to hear more about everything that's going on till we get back! Good bye!"

With that the two go in to the ship before the hanger door closes and at once the Tri-Edge moves in to position and at once blasts off in to the sky! Atem sees both of the hero's parents holding each other tightly in silence before Ben's mom sighs and says,"

My son, the hero, I hate to let him go but its time I expected he grew up to a true man now. Dear, take a photo before he is gone!

" Ben's father grumbles and goes through his pokect as he says,"

ALl right all right! Bah, always with the nagging but this time. Huh, the donught box? Wait, that means, DOH!

Atem chuckles and says,

" There goes two of the strongest hero's in history. Master Myers, I wonder, do you think we are just deluding are selves in to thinking this moment in history is any different? Or can we at last relax at the thought of truly marking the end of evil and the time of peace and understanding? Have we truly beaten all evil in the Omni-Verse once and for all? "

The leader of the Enji Knights pats Atem on the back and says,"

I am wise my friend, but I am no all seeing god. I am not sure about the Omni-Verse but I do know our own universe is indeed liberated of the darkness it produced. Like I said previously despite all that has happened its not impossible for the sin of all creatures if not kept in check can still cause the wheels of despair to turn once more. I have no way of knowing if history is doomed to repeat itself but I do know that if there was any time we mortals have a chance to learn from our mistakes and truly move forward now is the time.

As we know, evil itself is not gone form are nature, but every being of the darkness has truly been eradicated with the defeat of Zannacross, hell is like a rebooted computer, and is currently a blank slate. What is more, every organism in existence, every single soul has felt the same near total destruction at the hands of Zannacross, and every one of us has the bound of fighting to protect are right to exist.

In the end Zannacross may have caused us to reach a new level of unity after all, even if it's not what he had in mind. It still is a long road ahead, but just maybe; this path that has been paved by us can reach to are ultimate desire. As long as there are as determined architects like Ben and Lacus guiding this road, I know it will come true one day.

' Atem nods and says,"

Yes, it's an understatement to say how strong they are.

Even with both the Divine Mugen Nova and the Imperia Golden Crystal lost, I know there is still virtually nothing the two won't be able to finish as long as it is there will to see it through."

Myers chuckles and says," Yes, if nothing else in the grand scheme of things it might have been for the best that the two lost there divine items.

Once they will recover their strength they still will be some of the best warriors in this realm, but they won't be god like, and won't have to be feared by any paranoid personal believing they will be the new threat. Yes, they are truly free to find the peace and happiness they fought for.

"Atem crosses his arms and says,"

After all the suffering those two have been through they have earned it without a doubt. I hope they are able to enjoy a blissful vacation before they resume their duties. Rodimus, I have seen my father's legacy through, and you have seen your families desires realized. Hopefully, where ever they are they are content with the results.

" Myers nods as he closes his eyes and says,"

I hope so Atem, I truly do. Karone, Shin, Kira, are you able to let go of your anxieties, and be satisfied with what we achieved? My family, Kira, ill be sure before I meet you once more, I did all I could to insure that is the case. " Atem then sees the Tri-Edge become a shinning sphere of light in the sky before its gone before he grasps the Millennium Puzzle tightly and says

," Come Master Myers, its time everyone. There is still much work to be done, so let's not waste any time making everything we strived for go to waste! This is far from the end, the new dream is just beginning! The new legend begins now!"

Master Myers nods and says,"

Yes, may the light forever shine on us. "

With this the leader of the galactic government takes one last look in to the bright sky before he goes on back to work with the leader of the Enji, the families of the two great hero's of the new legend, and more fallow him.

* * *

With this, we leave this group of strong figures to take are look one last time to one of those who made the new world a reality, and its none other then James!

It's now a bit since James departed from his friends, and the setting is none other than the chamber of the Enji Masters for it is now the time where James is annulated to the rank of an Enji Master!

At the moment the red haired member of the former Squad 7 is in the center of the chamber, as he sees Master Yamamoto, Master Zoda, Master Genkai, Master Eraqus Master Gerard and Grand Master Myers are all surrounding him with their blades in the air.

James spots his parents and his girlfriend Katie in the corner all looking ecstatic before James winks to Katie. With that The Enji Masters release columns of light before Master Myers then says,

" James Elrond, for your valiant effort, steady sharp mind and many efforts that brought justice you are with great pride now welcomed to the rank of Enji Master. "

James at once bows as he then says," Thank you Master Myers, I promise I will never do anything to make you regret this choice. "

Gerard chuckles as he then says,"

Don't worry James, we know you won't. You have proven yourself several times over. I am proud of you James, you have risen just as I knew you would the time I first visited your family so many years ago. I do admit though, with the war over your promotion of sorts won't be more than a footnote for a long while."

James chuckles as he then says,"

That's fine by me; I have always been the guy who has no qualms being a shadow to the public.

Being the one who helped Ben, Doug Cloud and the others from the sides was just find by me. It was, and is how I worked best. "

Gerard smiles and says," Everyone has the place that suits us best, and I know this new role will suit you just well. Your vast knowledge and keen mind, not to mention your vast magical power suits you as an Enji Master quite well. "James looks honored and shakes his mentor before saying,"

Thank you M, Gerard, we will see in time. It's clear, that are society, maybe even the society of the civilized cosmos itself is on the verge of a change no one can truly predict. Even with the Galactic war over and all the darkness in existence destroyed, such changes always cause unease.

"Master Zoda nods and says,"

Uneasy times we are in for, no doubt there is. But we Enji will continue to insure that no matter what happens, we will not repeat the past.'

James nods and looks full of resolve at his Quincy bow,"

Yes, even if every single nation and species in the universe has reached a new level of understanding and expectance, I don't doubt it will take some time before we reach the desired level of harmony. There is no question about it, for the most part it's not in the genes of so many life forms to be selfless. The same drive that makes people want to keep living also is what causes different ego biased opinions on what is good and bad, and what is fair and just. We defied the will of the devil himself to keep this world, now we can't be arrogant to what it means. But, even if it will be difficult, I know it's not impossible for us to still reach are paradise.

As long as we understand what causes theses problems and work to contain such conflicts when they arise, we can still pull this off. From everything I learned, from everything I seen and felt through my time as an Enji, I will give everything I have to make sure things go this way! Even those who were driven bitter like Uncle Magnus and all the others, ill create a world where even they and all others, no matter what their skills are, and if they are normal or abnormal, can live in peace and happiness. "

James's father then grins and says,"

James, I am so very proud of you. You have more than honored the Elrond name my son. "

Katie giggles and says,' Not to mention you have made me so very proud and happy to be your girl James. "

James chuckles and readjusts his glasses before saying,

" No, I am the one who is lucky enough to have had your support and love endure this entire war Katie. I can never express how grateful I am that you stuck by me despite how long I was away fighting.

' Katie blushes and says,"

Oh stop it James, don't embarrass me in front of the Masters and all! I just, understood how important the work that you were doing was, and loved you too much to let any of that ruin what we have. It's nothing really.' James then goes up to Katie and says,"

Maybe so, but after seeing what Doug and Ben went through, it means a lot to me. And, I want to make up to it by insuring that for the future we are as close as possible.'

Everyone is surprised to see James get on one knee before the blond haired women in front of the Enji Master steps back and says,"

James, what are you doing? "

James then takes a small red box out of his pocket before smiling. As he slowly opens the box to reveal a wedding ring he says,"

Katie, I love you, and want to keep loving you for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me? "

Katie looks speechless and nearly looks like she is going to faint before squealing and saying,"

Oh of course I will mister Enji Master! I love you James!"

As the two embrace James thinks in his mind,

" Ben, Doug, I hope you two are able to find what you are looking for, despite the official statistics, in some ways you were wiser than me. I learned so much that I never thought I could learn from you and all the others. I am going to take what I have learned from you Ben, and insure I never let go of my dreams if I can help it, and like you Doug, I won't run away from problems no matter how difficult or complex they are. I am going to use my power and skills, to truly enlighten all around me. I just hope by the time we meet again, we all are able to realize how we can go down this path are own way.

Till then, good luck my friends I hope we all continue to learn and grow prosperity."

With that James finishes his kiss with his new finance and proceeds to allow the others around him to give him there congratulations. However, for now, and for good, we depart from James's life to see how one more of Ben's friends lives is heading, and for that it's non other then Ezan!

* * *

The scene is just after Ezan left Ben's group, and he, Ansem and Aeris are now on the command deck of none other than the Rewloola getting ready for Char , Heero, Harpuia and the rest of the Dead Cell unit, Jeremiah and Nanai to take them back to Vana'diel and Squall, Zidane, and Senel, along with Chloe, Riona Garnet and a few others are giving their final farewell to their friend before he leaves. Current Squall sees that everyone is leaving the Rewloola outside before saying,"

Well, guess it's almost time for us to leave."

Zidane sighs and says," That's right, to think, after all of this time I am going to miss you Ezan.

"Ezan crosses his arms and says,"

What's even more slicking is that I am sharing the same feeling Zidane. I suppose when one is so use to one's surroundings no matter what they are they become hard to let go.

" Zidane sighs with dejection and says,"

Oh come on Ezan, can't you at least admit we are friends this one time before we go?"

Senel pats the tailed Enji on the shoulder and says,"

Come on Zidane, you know it pointless to try and get Ezan to be like you, and it's not his way. Be glad you got a warm as responds as you did, when we first met him you would not have gotten anything at all.'

Zidane shrugs and says,"

True enough Senel, for a while I figured I would have had better luck trying to steal a smile out of a robot or something. Glad you proved you were not a heartless war machine after all Ezan."

Ezan glares at Zidane and says," Its only because you fools would never give me peace that I had to respond. "

Zidane flinch's before Ezan chuckles and offers his hand while saying,

" Still, because you, Ben and the others were all so pesky, I was forced to change and grow. It's because of this growth that I was able to get stronger, become strong enough to complete my duty as a soldier. So thanks Zidane, even your jokes are not, always irritating."

Zidane is speechless for a second before he then says,"

Um, guys, are we sure this is the real Ezan and not a left over clone Weil or someone made? "

Ezan glares at Zidane but Zidane laughs and proceeds to shake his hand before saying,"

I am kidding man, just glad you grew in to more than a tool of death Ezan, and glad after years of work I and the others rubbed off on you."

Squall looks amused and says,

" Everyone expresses themselves differently, some are able to commutate their feelings more easy then others but, every human has the ability to reach out to others.

" Aeris giggles and grab's her lover's right arm warmly before saying,"

That's right, Ezan just needed the chance to be able to see it was not wrong for him to express his feelings. I knew from the first time I saw Ezan, despite how much he kept himself at a distance from others, and even with the great darkness, and Sephiroth residing in his heart, I knew I could tell there was a kind strong heart deep down.

Te he, guess my experiences with Zack and Cloud made me able to see how to gauge what people show as themselves, and what they truly are."

Ezan squeezes Aeris 's hand back before saying,

" Well, I am glad you were even more persistent then the rest Aeris, thanks to you, I have another purpose in this world of peace. "

Aeris hugs Ezan and says,"

It was my pleasure Ezan, together we will have plenty of great times! I am so excited I can see your home world with you, we can find your roots and all of that together!

" Garnet looks sad and says,"

Aeris, so your truly going to live with Ezan and Ansem? I could tell, how sad Cloud Tifa and the others were for your choice.'

Aeris looks sad and looks out the window before she sees the Neo High-wind take off in to the sky. She then closes her eyes and says,

" I will always love Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Barret, and all the others deeply. But, even as we will all be friends for the rest of our lives, right now I must go where I truly belong, and that's with Ezan. I will see Cloud and all the others again, so there is nothing to fear. "

Ezan chuckles and says," Speak for you Aeris. For a super elite warrior who was meant to be the best to have to get use to a life of peace is going to be exasperating to say the least.

"Aeris nods with concern and says,"

Maybe, but I'll be there to help you find how to live Ezan, you can count on that.'

Ansem then walks over and says,

" She is right Ezan, despite what Garma raised you to believe, you're not solely a incarnation of destruction and just because the time of war is over it does not mean the meaning to your existence should go with it. It may take time but I know you will figure out how to be happy in the new era, we will make sure you have time no matter what. "

Squall chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Ezan, it's not going to be easy for me or many of the others either. Heh, they are all ready planning the next Enji Budokai and more events so us guys who are best at fighting don't get to bored. Just remember, you're not in this alone Ezan. And so, my final assignment to you as your captain is to find a way to live happily in the new era.'

Ezan solemnly salutes Squall before saying,"

Mission, expected Captain Lionheart. I hope you all of you find success in your missions, your journeys, and that we will meet again to see the results. "

Squall grins and says," Don't worry Ezan, we will go on other missions in the future, I know it. "

Ezan nods and says,"

I can see that future clearly as well Squall. Thank you for helping me be able to see such a possibility

.' Squall nods and says," I was once like you Ezan, unwilling to trust anyone but myself. But, I to was able to see solitude is neither a path to happiness or a path to any true success so I knew I had to do what I could to help you out. Well, looks like we both helped each other as much as we can, so it's time we go on to help others.

Tsc, at least Esthar has plenty of things to do."

Riona giggles and says,"

Don't worry Squall, your dad all ready said he has plenty of ways to keep us busy."

Squall face palms and says,"

That's just what I was afraid of, I and all of SeeD will be stuck running his loony ideals for years. Maybe I'll try and get assigned to join you Ezan, seems you're going to be busy with your father getting things fully under control."

Ansem chuckles and says,"

It's true that my world has suffered greatly by the grip of both Weil and the Titans, however my planet of Vana'diel has been a stubborn tough world for thousands of years, and it will rise again. Its true some of the former members of the Zeon Federation like the Skrulls and the Hutts are still not all content with the results of the war, with the fact that they still have to answer to others. But I will do everything in my power to insure they see this is the best outcome for us all.

We all have many tasks to do, but at least now we have the time to see them through. There was a time when I thought that it was foolish to even dream about everyone living in harmony, and that the best one could do was weld power and alliances to insure that no one could control me or my kingdom.

However, thanks to the Enji Knights, King Atem, and my son I saw that such a possibility was far more than a myth if I was willing to work for it.

So, now I will do what my heart commands of me, and fulfill my dear late wife's wish. "

Char chuckles at this and says," It seems that at last some souls have been free from gravity and break through the chains of hate. The hate in my heart has been bleed out by the light of hope, I look foreword to see just what evolution this unity we have can bring. Time to see.

Char and Jeremiah then walk up to Ansem before Jeremiah salutes and says,"

Sir, all systems are ready. We will sortie on your command.'

Zidane sighs and says," Well, looks like it's time for us all to return home, to where we belong most now. Ezan, Ansem, Aeris, it's been real. Its about time I go home to show Kuja and the other skeptics what we fought so hard for was not just a show. Hope to steal your time sometime in the future.'

Ezan chuckles and says

," Farewell my friend.' Senel nods and says,

" Don't worry Ezan, this new age is for us hero's, us soldiers as well. "

Squall nods and says,"

That's right, so don't ever feel like you don't belong Ezan, your are comrade, so enjoy finding out what it means to live in the world of peace that you helped make. Well, with that, so long. "Everyone finishes exchanging there good buys before Squall, Riona, Senel, Chloe, Garnet, and Zidane all depart from the ship. With that in only a matter of seconds the Rewlooa lifts off to fly out of Corneria. As Ezan sees his friends, and the Enji castle that has been his home for years get smaller Aeris braces him tenderly and rests her head on his right shoulder as she says,"

Ezan, how are you feeling? It's ok for a man, even the ultimate warrior, to feel sad at leaving his friends.

' Ezan smiles and says,

" Thank you Aeris, but I am fine, really. I won't deny I am sadden at parting with everyone, but I know this is not truly the end, it's just another transition. After living in virtual solitude for so much of my life, this feeling is nothing. While I am uneasy about the future, I know it's nothing I can't handle.

After all, if Ben was able to keep himself together then it's nothing to me."

Aeris giggles and says,"

Always have to be one step above him eh Ezan? Oh you men and your ego's, oh so predictable. Still, if it gives you another reason to not mope then I am fine with that. I just hope Ben does show up to the next Enji Budokai for your sake.

" Ezan grins and grasps his hand tightly before saying,'

He won't dare run form my challenge Aeris. No matter where he is in the universe, if there is a scrap of pride left of him he will defend his title as the ultimate hero, and then I will defeat him and retain my rightful position as the number one warrior. Yes, even if it's his destiny to be the best I will defy destiny and, ugh."

Ezan then winces in pain and grasps his right arm before saying,"

And, show who truly has the strongest will of them all. Even, if it was my fate to fade with the darkness, I will decide my own destiny to the end!"

Aeris looks sadden and says,"

Don't worry, we will defy that destiny, no matter what. Are you sure, you're ok with not telling the others about what we found out Ezan? It's, kind of important.

"Ezan chuckles bitterly and says,"

It's a time of happiness, far from me to be the one to ruin everyone's mood. Besides, that would give that damned scum Kaiba just what he wanted. To think, he would want to control me so much that he would rather let his tool fall to pieces then let it shatter its chains."

Ansem grasps his fists and says,"

Garma, I always knew you as a controlling man, but to think you would enhance your own desired son to have a genetic code that would break down prematurely just so no one else could take him, not even himself. You truly were a pathetic man, if it was not for the in-depth check up on his last hideout we would not even be aware of this, so let there be one thing to be grateful about out of that insanity.

My son, do not worry, now that we have found this out we can find a way to alter your genes once more to prevent your DNA from breaking down. I did not go through so much to find my son only to have him die in a few years. No matter what it takes we will fix this.'

Ezan shrugs and says,"

I am not even worried about it, between the magic and science at are disposable I know it will be fixed, I am just infuriated that the man I use to see as my father wanted me as his own glorious puppet that much."

Aeris giggles and says,

" That's my hero, never breaking his cool even in the face of absolute doom and all that. But, your right, I know we will fix this little snag without a doubt. Nothing is going to ruin this new era we all fought so hard for.

' Ansem nods and looks in to the stars before saying,"

Yes, for Namine's sake, and my own wish, I won't let any amount of difficulty stop me.

"Ezan walks up and says," I trust both of you, that's why I am not worried at all. All that remains to see, is just what use I can be to this new world."

Aeris giggles again and says,"

I told you, that will be a cinch to figure out, if nothing else your all ready going to be the best firemen in the world Ezan. Just trust me, and together we will have a wonderful happy life for years to come, and maybe even see what a child with both Cetra and Uchiha blood is like."

Ezan chuckles and goes up to the flower girl before saying,"

That's thinking a little too far ahead for me, but where every are paths take I know it will be a loving one, because I love you Aeris Gainsborough, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Ezan then kisses the magical women before Aeris blushes and says,"

I am glad your lighting up faster then I figured Ezan. It will be great, I promise. At last I don't have to worry, just like you Cloud Ben and the others we can at last focus on just finding out how to spread happiness and joy to as many people as possible. This prayer, this dream, I know it will come true."

Ezan holds Aeris and says,"

I know it will to Aeris. I use to think dreams were utter nonsense, that those that could not see the reality in front of them were hopeless fools doomed to failure. However, thanks to Ben's persistence I was forced to see that those who can't see beyond the situation are the truly weak ones. Heh, I am grateful I was able to find such a fitting rival. Ben Auro, I wonder who among us will be able to adapt the most to this new age, and find are happy ever after?

We will see soon enough my friend, but I don't settle for failure, not now or ever! I won't be anchored by the endless waltz of revenge and desire; like a true super elite warrior I will march forward down the dawn lit road to the future and slash through any problem that dares to stand in my way.

"Aeris giggles and says,"

I will go down that road together with you Ezan, no matter where it leads. "

Ezan grasps his fist and says,"

Then let's begin Aeris, and move forward with honor and pride.

"With that Ezan, Aeris, Ansem and everyone on board the command deck of the red ship sees themselves going in to hyper space before Ben's top rival beings to begin the next phase of his life.

* * *

With that, we now leave Ezan, and go to another one of Ben's friends, and debatably his closest pal Doug! As we turn to the blond martial artist for the last time some time has passed since he said good bye to his friends, and at the moment Doug and Aqua are now on board the command deck of a ship that Doug has never seen before but instantly fell in love with, a discarded Zeon frigate ship the Zodiac Pinion! In the week since the end of the war Doug has all ready decided he liked the ship enough to use his reward money to buy it and that is why Doug, Aqua, and some of the crew Doug has all ready hired are on board the command deck as Aqua sees Doug looking like a kid at a candy store before sighing. She then walks up to Doug and says,"

Doug, um, I know you wanted to go around after the end of the fighting, but are you sure that this is really the best idea?"

Doug tips the cowboy hat on his head and laughs before saying,"

Of course it is babe, it's the best feeling I had in my head for a while and so I am going through with it, plain and simple. Partying is always a blast but with the show over, no need to stick around here. Master Myers said it himself, even if the Enji Knights are not obsolete there sure as hell is no need to have so many of us stick around and so I am going to do what I wanted to do for quite a long time, and that's do whatever the hell I feel like.

" Aqua looks around and sees a Wookie and a reptilian frog like Krogan male walk out of the room before grimacing and saying,

" I understand that easy enough but, why go for a ship that's so, big? If your wanting to be so free why are you hiring crew members?

I know you told me the alternate reality Zannacross trapped you in had you in a ship like this but, are you really just trying to go through with that?

" Doug responds with,

" Hell yah Aqua. That idiot may have tried to trap us in our dreams but still, it is the dream I want so I am going for it! We have been through hell Aqua, so time to go with what we feel like doing right?"

Aqua looks amused and sways her hips a bit before saying,"

Oh, and do you even have a dream besides being able to get away with being as lazy as possible mister Fitter?"

Doug is about to respond before he hears a loud burst of laughter and looks up to see none other than Gouken sitting on the computer terminal before Doug's teacher grins and says,"

Of course he does lass, it's his number one dream to continue the legacy of his Shotokan martial arts to all who weld fists of passion!

" Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

What the hell you doing here old timer? Stumble in here wasted or, OW!"

Gouken instantly smacks Doug with his wine jug before growling and saying,"

I am not drunk you idiot, I am here because you had the nerve to think you could go off for who knows how long and not even bother to talk to your dear master before you go!

So Doug, ready to spread my legacy across the galaxy and insure the new age is protected by an army of one's with just fists of passion?"

Doug chuckles and says,"

Sorry Gouken, that's more Ben or the others groove then mine. Your teachings may be the best, but I am no teacher, not yet at least and the last thing I want to do is be bogged down teaching a bunch of fans. What, afraid your skills are going to be forgotten without me?"

Gouken laughs and says,

" Oh please, like I was gambling my entire legacy on you! No, even with you being so selfish and lazy, at least Ryu, Ken and a few others are still around. Besides, thanks to your heart pounding match against Ben in the Enji Budokai I have droves of new pupils, all wanting to surpass you! Hell, I have so many I have to think about opening a new dojo, I told Bo' Rai Cho he never stood a chance. Just you wait; I'll be sending my new students to take you down as their final test to mastery before you can blink!"

Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Bring it on old man, I'll be happy to send them back broken and bloody as a lesson of hard knocks! We both know it was more than just your teachings that made me the awesome dude I am, it's my drive to win no matter what! "

Gouken sighs as his eyes turn solemn and he then says,"

I do admit, you have been the most, difficult and yet rewarding student I have ever seen Doug. I just hope you continue to honor me, Master Asia, and your friends and comrades by not turning in to the next Akuma and going wild with sensations."

Its Doug's turn to burst in to laughter as he pats Gouken on the back and says,"

Don't worry Gouken, no way I am ever losing my grip on sanity. Hell, I am too lazy to want to be the jackass who becomes the next villain after the ultimate war of good and evil. But, we won this and so my reward is that I can be as lazy as I want for the time being and just do what feels good. Hell, I all ready got a plan on just how to do that, and hire a crew to form a jack of all trades group that will fix any problem for a price. In the times ahead people are going to be needing a lot of things and I just might be able to provide it to them, if I feel like it. "

Aqua sighs with exasperation and says,

" A whole business built about a jack of all trades sort of mercenary group? Sounds, crazy.'

Doug shrugs and says,

" Maybe it's a tad crazy but it won't be boring, that I promise Aqua. I been a hero long enough, and while I will always be proud of my pals and of the Enji Knights, I think I need a break of being the hero and just am going to wing it for a while and see how it goes. Come on Aqua, it's not like you have anything else to do right? "

Aqua giggles with amusement as she strolls up to Doug and grabs his hands with her own before she says,"

Well, I guess you're right, and at least me keeping a close eye on you will hopefully make sure you keep your work honorable. "

Doug grins and says,"

Don't worry Aqua, no matter what any bozo who tries and be a wise guy on my ship instantly gets kicked out. It would be way too much of a pain to get any heat from breaking the law and all, unless I can get away with it."

Aqua bats her eyes and says,"

Oh Doug, you are indeed quite the rowdy one and yet I still feel willing to put up with it all the same."

Doug flexes his muscles and says," Hey, it's the manly awesomeness, a fine girl like yourself can't help but notice it."

Aqua bats her eye lids and says,"

Guess so Doug. I'll give this a shot, it will give me a chance to help visit other worlds easier. Just don't screw this up."

Aqua kisses Doug before Doug kisses her back and says," Oh don't worry about that, I got this down, all the way down."

Gouken then laughs and says,"

Well, seems like you got a firm women making sure you do not screw up and tarnish the legacy of me or your friends so I guess it seems I can let you be. Seriously Doug, despite the rough edges you have become a fine warrior, and a decent man to boot. Maybe you still need to learn a few things but you're getting there. Well, guess it's time I let you two get on your way, you both have a long way to go before you truly understand everything, both about yourself, about your power, and about the universe."

Doug snorts and says,"

Hope I don't figure out everything to be honest, it would be way to boring if it went like that. I don't care if I don't learn a thing for the rest of my life. I give Ben Lacus James and all the others props for trying to tackle the big issues but, solving the problems of war and peace is something I am not even going to try. No sir, just living my life, and having a good time, if that's how I can have the rest of my life be, that's just fine with me

.' Gouken grins and says,

" Your as stubborn as a mule Doug, hopefully you will grow to be slightly more enlightened. But, till then, have this."

Doug raises a eyebrow and says," So what, the gift is to hot, but to cold eh? Thanks but no thanks I don't need your special pop-tarts ge, OW!"

Gouken smacks Doug over the head with his jar and says," Its not poptarts you dullard its this!"

Gouken then hands out his wine jar before Doug raises an eyebrow and says,"

What you pulling now? WE both know your never way from your favorite mug Gouken, try harder when you're trying to troll a troll king damn it. "

Gouken snickers and says,"

Stop being so smug you ingrate, what you don't know is that I have a jar for each day of the week so its cleaner and I can spare to give you this one till I make another one! So take the damn gift all ready!

" Doug grins as he holds the item and sighs before saying,"

Well, I can think of more than a few new drinking games with this, thanks Gouken. Seriously, I really am grateful for you putting up with me and making sure I kept my head on straight. "

Gouken rubs his chin and says,"

Heh, that's what a Master is there for Doug. Maybe one day you will figure that out. Well, till then, good luck Doug.'

With that Doug and Gouken shake hands before Gouken shakes Aqua's hand and departs. Doug just grins and says,"

Well, with that said and done, time to get this party started!"

All of a sudden Doug hears another chuckle before none other than Axel walks out of the corner and says,"

Looks like you got one fun time planned, maybe I'll just have to tag along and see just how this crazy ride turns out. "

Doug and Aqua both step back before Aqua says,"

Axel? What are you doing here?"

Doug nods and says," That's right, you made your dramatic exit all ready so you got cold feet or something?"

Axel grins and says,"

Whoa, talk about a chilly reception here. It's no big mystery; after I left I got tired so I figured I nap first before I made any big moves. I saw you guys and it seems like you have a, amusing dig going on around here. Seems like you don't plan on being a boy scout either, and it just might be a blast to hang around your little show while I figure out what I want to do with myself. What, think your too smug to keep me on board?"

Doug laughs and says,"

Not at all Axel, the Zodiac Pinion is open to all who play by my rules. Just don't diss me or ill be flatting that lip till you're out of there or pay me the proper respect!

" Axel rolls his eyes and says," I get it, this is your ship Fitter. I know how to know who is the commander remember? But if you don't give my services there worthwhile pay, you're going to regret it, got it memorized?

"Doug smirks and says," If you say so, but you're not really in this for the money am I right hot head?

A man like you must all ready have quite the big spoils from the war, so if you want to bother hanging around with me you no doubt are out for something else."

Axel crosses his arms and snickers before saying,

" Tsc, you're a far better people person then I ever would have guessed Doug. Your right, I did not come here for cash, I could get enough cash to make the rest of my life be a breeze if I wished. Guess I am trying to see if I can relit the spark of fun I had in my childhood that I had before I lost everything, that fun. You and Aqua are the guys that nearly remind me of my old chums the most. Maybe it's just nostalgic fever but I feel like fallowing you guys for a while might give me a chance to figure out things."

Doug shrugs and says," I said it before Axel; I am not going to solve anyone's problems unless they pay me up front. It's up to you to figure out just what you want in life, but if you want to tag along my joyride for now, then that sounds like a blast to me.

"The last member of the now demolished Organization of Dark Enji laughs loudly and says,"

You really do hate drama eh Enji?"

Doug shrugs and says,"

I do hate stupid things that get in the way of things that need to be done, that's for sure. You either want to do something or you don't, dwelling on fears and all of that is just being a pain. That's how I tried to live, and want to continue living like that till the day I kick the bucket, committee that to memory Axel.

" Axel chuckles and says,"

Man, you do play a hard ball Doug, and I think I like it. All right, time to see how this goes. Time to set clear where my space in this joint is, later guys. By the way, I guess you guys are cool enough to call me Lea, someone needs to know my real name that's still alive I guess.'

Doug grins and says,

" Take it easy Lea." Axel waves and goes to the lower quarters of the Zodiac Pinion before Aqua sits down and says,"

Seems that your people skills have improved Doug, you come a long way from just beating people in to thinking your way."

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh please, I always knew how to hit the hardest, even when it's not a physical place. I just know what makes people tick. Good to see that so many people see these days that I know what I am talking about. Guess insuring my buddy kept his head together long enough to save just about everything had something to do with it.

" Aqua giggles and hugs Doug again before she says,"

You saved everything as well Doug, me, and the rest of us and a role to. No matter what part we played, it was all crucial pieces that made it all work out in our favor. Doug, your near unbreakable loyalty to your friends, even willing to be hated to save them, is what helped us get here."

Doug grins and says," I always said I had no qualms doing the heavily lifting if it's what gets things done. And it worked out rather well, thanks to you and the others not giving up on me even when it looked like I was in league with Brad.'

Aqua grasps Doug 's head and says,"

I saw the same steely strong but kind spark that Max had, and decided to test my luck. It worked out more or less."

Doug then kisses Aqua and says," Well, thanks a lot Aqua, it does mean a lot to me and it means even more that you're willing to go down my crazy idea."

Aqua kisses Doug back before hugging him tightly and saying,"

I want to be with you Doug, it's as simple as this dream of yours. For those like Max who gave everything to give us this peace, I am going to do all I can to honor their sacrifices. And as unstable and as crude as your path is, I know it's still a door I will gladly turn with you Doug Fitter. After all, you're still charming, smart and all that when you want to be fine-looking."

Doug ruffles her hair and says,"

Same goes for you toots. All right, it's about time this bird takes flight! "

Doug pounds the intercom for his ship and says,"

Yo, everyone better strap themselves in, we are lifting off!"

With that Doug and Aqua both take their seats as the rest of the crew gets in to position. Doug then casually leans on his chair and munch's on a slice of pizza before looking at the sky."

All right, I can feel it buzzing through my body, its time I cut loose and take a spin at being pure Doug Fitter! It may tussle a few tight lipped fella's feathers but hey, if you are too afraid of offending anyone you're never going to truly live!

Let's fry the coke and kick it in to high gear! Punch it Chewey!"

With that the Wookie Chewbacca then gives off a loud proud roar before the engines on the Zodiac Pinion begin to ignite.

Doug sees his ship leave the port and throws his hat wildly and yells out,"

YAHOO! All right, at last, time for things for at last to be simple. No good or evil, no drama, no complications, just plain fun living! In the end, every one of us just wanted to fight to be able to live how they wanted. It's as simple as that, or at least that's how I use to think. But, seeing Ben, Ezan, Lacus and all the others having to go through all of their stuff, and even those like Kira made it clear it's not always that simple.

Still, in the end, they were all not willing to give up. And, I know none of us are going to give up this fight to live how we want, no matter what! Ben, you forced me to push harder, to think over things harder than Gouken, the Masters or anyone else had. But what is more, you pushed me to become a better person, and keep on fighting the good fight.

But, you fought the hardest Ben, for your gal, for your friends, and for the whole damn universe. I don't normally think fairy tale stuff is worth a damn but if anyone deserves that kind of ending you and Lacus do.

"Aqua lowers her head on Doug's broad shoulder before she says,"

They will Doug, I know it in my heart. It might not be the most organized plan but, there is no doubt we will make it out all right. "

Doug sees his new ship exit the atmosphere and grin before saying,

" I know it to Aqua, I can feel it at the bottom of my heart and that's why I am not worried about it at all. Heh, true its going to be one unorganized tumble down the future but hell, the most unorganized way is the funnest way most of the time anyway! And after all of this I think we could use some hard cord good times far more then having things be planned to the letter, that's what I fought for in the first place.

Ben, hope you really are able to relax at last. I hope to hear just how awesomely your new adventures are bro, and till that point, adios buddy."

Doug then slams open the music button and causes metal rock music to play as the blond haired member rocks out in delight, looking forward to the start of his new journey.

* * *

With that, we leave Doug, Aqua, Axel and all the others onboard the Zodiac Pinion, and switch are views to the last close friend of Ben , Cloud and his group. The scene is the command deck of the Neo-Highwind, where the captain of the ship, along with Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Shelke, Yuffie, Vincent and more are all preparing to head back home. Tifa is in the middle of establishing contact with Edge before she giggles and says," Reno just called, said Rufus , Marlene Reeve and the others have a whole new party ready for us when we get back."

Vincent sighs and crosses his arms before he says,

" Another one? These events don't suit me much at all. Even if the age of nightmares really are a thing of the past, I rather spend more time on more useful endeavors.'

Yuffie giggles and says," Chill out mister Valentine, lots of people just want to thank us for saving there hides, and hopefully give us rewards! They better, if all evil is truly destroyed then that means that Materia demand is going to go way down!"

Shelke sighs and says,

" I thought it was a rough adjustment for me after Deep-ground was demolished but, now are kind truly is of little use not just for the planet that is are home, but for all the planets in this universe.' Red XIII nods before the red talking dog wags his fiery tail and says,"

It's true, as things stand the universe hopefully won't need agents of violence and destruction in the near future , if not never again. Still, are powers can still save lives and are experiences can help shape so many lives for the better so I know the planet , WRO, and the cosmos itself is not through needing us warriors of justice yet.'

Barret grins and says,"

Got that right Red. Even with Sephiroth, Weiss, Zannacross and all the other demonic rats gone for good a lot of stupid lazy people are going to want a cheap buck to make things be nice smooth and fast. It's up to us to make sure that no scumbags like Shinra or Weil ever try and ruin worlds lives and all else just to make a quick buck!

"Cid grins and says,"

Don't worry Barret, after the hell we flew through to get out of being doomed most people are not going to be stupid enough to try and go through that again. And for the rest of the fellas that want an Armageddon anyway, well, we will just blast those dumbasses till they shut up and quit the ruckus one way or another!"

Tifa stretches a bit before saying,

" That's right, we all proved that most of us would rather live then just throw in the towel to pain, and no matter who thinks otherwise, we won't let anyone change the world most people want. Marlene, Denzel, and all the others who grew up under such fear, hopefully they will never have to suffer so much again, and with any luck the next generation will not even have to taste such pain again. Hehe, if anything they might grow up a bored generation."

Vincent grins and says," To live in a world where suffering is just a dream, that the ideal world that everyone, Lucercia included would want. "

" Cloud nods and looks at the First Sword before putting it in a case and saying,"

Better to be bored then to be miserable, as long as that boredom does not ignite a new war at least. Well, it's impossible to insure the future will go as planned, but on my honor and pride as an Enji, I'll try my best to make sure the nightmares will stay a legend once and for all. It's like we all said, we gave it everything we had to make this chance for a truly new era to be pulled off.

If we fail now, are efforts truly are worthless.

But, it won't end like that, I won't allow it and I know that every one of us who fought in this supreme decisive battle of life and death, good and evil won't allow that to happen either. Even if there are still so many insensitive short sited fools out there that won't bother to change or understand, I know, that as long as Ben, Lacus, and the rest of us keep trying are best we can pull it off."

Cid gives off an amused snort as he then says,

" Well ill be, I can barley tell that's the same dreary kid that I fought with all those years ago Cloud, you really have changed."

The spiky haired warrior chuckles and says,"

Same to you Cid, I noticed you have not smoked all week."

Cid laughs and says,

" Nah, those things will kill you. Now that I know life's not going to end, I am not keen on biting the big one yet. Hell, the other Cid's are talking about making ship's fast enough that there could be a race across the whole damn universe one day. No way I am missing that out."

Cloud crosses his arms and says,

" That's right, we do have so much to see. Ben, I and so many others truly do own you so much. "

Tifa giggles and walks right up to Cloud before she says,"

Be honest Cloud, when you first saw Ben, and even when he came with the Star Sword did you think you were training the someday savior of the universe?"

Cloud peers in to the vast hyper space on screen with his deep mako enhanced blue eyes before saying,

" To be honest, I had no idea if Ben was really the ultimate warrior, there were times when I wondered if he had the resolve to truly be a soldier.

But, I did know from the start, that Ben's eyes may have been green, but they were not eyes of a man who would submit to fate so easley. Ben without a doubt surpassed my, and every other persons expectations. No matter how hard the war was for him, even as he was on the verge of breaking to p

eces he pulled himself together to keep on going. That resolve helped me keep my own determination to keep fighting going, and helped overcome the revenge of Sephiroth, and the ultimate wrath of the embodiment of hate and evil itself. Yes, at last, we don't have to run away anymore, or waste time drawling on nightmares that might come to be.

There is no doubt for me now, only a absolute faith in what I can do, and what we all have to do to keep things on track.

" Tifa grasps Cloud's arm tightly and tenderly traces her fingers over where Sephiroth impaled him with his Masamune all those years ago before smiling,"

No need to elaborate Cloud, we all understand what you mean. For a long time all of us were worried about joining the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji. Are own world was such a mess that trying to handle the problems of all other worlds seemed like an overwhelming task for anyone. But, thanks to listing to what Master Myers and the others had to say, and seeing just how strong are combined resolve was, it was not as bad as we thought. Because, I guess in the end it was obvious, all the hero's working together could not fail, it was as simple as that.

It's like the motto you always told me Cloud. As long as you hang on to the determination to live your life with courage and pride, anything is possible, even being happy with a guy like you Cloud. Well, in the end, your promise was sincere you always protected me no matter what. Thank you Cloud, thank you so much."

With that Tifa kisses Cloud again and Cloud kisses his childhood friend back deeply before saying,"

It's what I set out to do; it was simply that failing was not a option."

Cloud then looks in one of his pockets, and sees a golden ring with a red jewel in the center before he conceals it with his fist and says,"

After all, I saw that living up to what you want was not impossible. Ben, before we met I knew I was a decent soldier, but seeing you begin so inspired by me, and realizing I had helped you become strong yourself made me realize that I was not just a soldier, or someone who brought pain, but someone who brought hope.

It was thanks to you, Doug, James and the others that I finally had the confidence to see myself seriously as a hero. I am just glad I was able to get you to see yourself as a hero because, you were, you are a hero without a doubt Ben. Your honor and courage to fight for what is truly right is nearly unparallel.

And now, you have done it, you realized the dream I, Zack, Angel, Master Myers and the rest of us have fought for so long for. And now, if there is any true justice in this realm, you should get the proper reward for it. I remember, Zack always told me how he wanted to fight so that he could find true freedom, and I sought to try and find such freedom as well.

Ben, I hope you and Lacus truly are able to find the freedom and happiness you two have been searching for. Good luck my friend, by the time we meet again I truly hope that you have found it. As for me, time to find my own answers, and build the new world one step at a time. Tifa, everyone, you ready? Lets mosy on to are new life!

" Cid face palms and says," Oh come on, all this time and you STILL have to sound like a wuss?"

Tifa giggles and leans her head closer to her lover before she says,"

Oh come on Cid, you should know by now, Cloud is Cloud. "

Cloud forms a confident grin and says,"

Got that right Tifa, there is only one me and I like who that me is just fine."

With that the hero's from the world with the Life stream all prepare to return to the world that they call home and set forth to insure that it's a world that ushers in prosperity. However, with this we leave this group of hero's, to once and for all, see how the hero who brought salvation to all along with the women he loves are ready to move one with their lives.

* * *

And so, the scene now turns to just where we last left Ben and Lacus, and that would be right after the doors of the Tri-Edge have closed.

Currently Ben, Moz ,Hiryuumon and Lacus slowly walk away in to the ship and as Lacus hears the engines get more intense she looks around and says," Well, time to get comfy with are new home, are small personal world. " Ben chuckles and says," It may be a small world, but its part of something bigger, a world that we all live in. Its been a long ride but, time we all go to shape are own futures."

Ben looks out the window and sees the castle that has been his and his friends home for so long become a distant image he sighs with lament once more before grasping Lacus tightly and saying,"

Oh well, all good things have to come to a end but at least it ended with as big as bang as possible.

" Lacus winks and kisses Ben once more before she says,"

That's right, everyone had a great time. I think we were able to wipe away any sadness that could have been caused today, right Ben?

" Ben nods and responds with," More or less, because even though it's sad that we are all going are separate ways but, I knew we would have more fun times again and that's good enough for me."

Lacus giggles and wags her finger in a similar way that Riona always does to Squall before she prances around merrily around him and says,"

That's right, this entire party was to celebrate that the good times are going to be plentiful for a long time coming. But, if you're not content just yet my love, we can still continue on our own celebration for a bit."

Lacus begins to shake her body, getting ready to start a dance before she winks and says,

" It's been quite the long day but I think I have enough energy in me to go on for a little while, ah!"

Lacus loses her balance and trips, falling flat on her face! She moans a bit and says,"

Ow, maybe not." Ben leans over and strokes his friend's hair back before saying,"

Well, that's ok; we will have plenty of time to dance later one haha. Whatever we do I am sure we will be fun but, oh?"

Ben feels the women in front of him's forehead and gets alarmed when he realizes it's burning up! He then holds Lacus up and says,"

Lacus, you feel like you're on fire! Why, did you not say you were in such pain?"

Lacus smiles weakly," I, am not in pain Ben, not really. I mean, sure I feel kind of hot and weak but, I felt so happy being with everyone, I did not want to ruin the fun , not today.

"Ben hugs Lacus and says," Well, you dying would kind of be a major downer silly. Oh well, you truly are one tough women darling."

Moz at once floats around and says," Don't worry Lacus; we will get some ice to cool you off in a jiffy Kupo! Come on Hiryuumon!"

Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Be right back guys, hang on!" The Digimon and the Moogle then go down the hall before Ben chuckles and picks Lacus up in to his arms and says,

" Lacus, you all readymade this such a wonderful day so don't worry about anything at all. I do wish, I could capture this moment forever so that everyone in history could see it."

Lacus snuggles against her lover's arms and says," Well, I think something like that's quite easy for you Ben. I know, how about you paint a picture?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, we did take a real photo of everyone before we left and all. Besides, it would be hard to keep everyone together for the time."

Lacus bats her eyes a few times and then says,"

Well then, hope you don't mind settling for little old me. If you could make such a nice painting just pretending I was there, I would love to see what you could do with the real deal."

Ben looks delighted and says," Oh I promise it will be one that will capture every part of your beauty Lacus, I promise.

Do you have anything in mind?"

Lacus wipes some sweat off her forehead and says,"

Well, I know one thing for now, I would have to be in a comfy position if I had to stay still for so long. Well, I do know these clothes right now are way too hot for the job. As weak as I am now, even theses light clothes nearly feel like heavy weights to me."

Ben squeezes Lacus 's hand and says,"

Sorry Lacus, I wish there was more I could do. Just get some rest and hopefully in time you will feel better."

Lacus giggles and says,

" I don't want to rest just yet Ben, not till I seen this through. But, there is something you can do for me Ben. Um, like I said, theses clothes are making me feel rather sweaty now. So, since we are alone , do you think you could help me out and get these clothes off me? Sorry, I know it's pathetic but, I guess I used a lot of energy just trying to appear ok today for everyone."

Ben blushes and says," What, really Lacus? I mean, if that's what you really want then fine but, don't think you have to be my amusement or anything."

Lacus kisses Ben again and says,"

Its sweat of you to be so thoughtful Ben but, at this point when we are alone it barley is a deal at all to be honest. Besides, I know you could use something to cheer you up so just enjoy my gift all ready ok?

"Ben places Lacus on the ledge besides him and grins as he takes her heel shoes off and says,

" Heh, well if you insist, then as you wish Lacus."

Ben then goes on to untie Lacus's hair out of her pony tail and goes to kiss her by the neck. Lacus giggles with delight as Ben stripes off her over shirt and blouse before he continues to kiss her body. Ben sees Lacus looking happy and grins as he takes off her bra. After pulling off her pants and underwear in one fell swoop Ben sees Lacus 's entire bare body is sweating hard before he winces and says,"

Oh Lacus, I did not realize you were still this weak.

"Lacus puts her arms around Ben and says,"

Don't worry, I am not going to die on you now my hero, not now or ever. It's just a long hill for me to climb back up, that's all. As long as I am with you, I know I will reach the top and beyond without a doubt. Thanks, with this weight off me I all ready feel better, and cooler all ready. Heh, I still am getting use to not having the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside me, I truly feel so much lighter now. "

Ben hugs Lacus and says,"

I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better till that time Lacus. In fact, I think I have a idea."

Ben then casts a small ice spell in his right hand and forms a bunch of small ice cubes before saying,"

I do hope, Moz and Hiryuumon take their time finding the ice machine. I, think I have my own personal treatment for my dear sweat angel."

Lacus blushes for a moment before Ben massages Lacus with those ice cubes. As the ice trickles water down her soft smooth body Lacus lets out a happy sigh as she then says,"

Oh Ben, that hits the spot. Thanks. Hehe, talk about an odd way to start are new adventure.'

Ben chuckles and says,"

We fought hard just for this kind of thing Lacus. We, still may have stuff to do but, not until we have relaxed and had a nice vacation.

"Lacus smiles warmly as she then says,

" I told you Ben, the party does not have to be over for us just yet. You want to try out are new bed?"

Ben kisses her again and says,"

Are you sure you're up for it? "

Lacus presses her body right against Ben's and hugs him while saying,"

Heh, your love invigorates me Ben; I think I can manage it.

" Ben grins and says," Well, it does sound like a good way to top off the day. I do have a few ways to spice it up with shadow clones if you wish."

Lacus flicks back her hair and says,

" My, getting kinky are you? Oh my, I unleashed a beast that I am powerless to resist, please have mercy on me sir I beg you! "

Ben rubs some more ice all over Lacus and then says,"

I don't know, you got me quite worked up Miss Raystar, I am not sure I can hold back my ergs much longer."

Ben kisses Lacus again and she moans with delight before saying,

" That's funny, neither can I. Oh Ben, at last, we can afford to relax and for a little while at least, just be in our own little world of joy.

"The two then make out for a few moments before Ben breaks away from Lacus and says,

" Sounds like a plan to me, I was getting tired of wearing this stuffy outfit anyway. Your right, no need to be worried, I can at last just feel like myself and relax without worry. Just a moment.

" Ben takes off his uniform and Lacus helps undressing her lover and its only a matter of moments before Ben has kicked his underwear off and are both all over each other. However, just as the two are about to leap at each other all of a sudden the ship shakes and Ben is knocked right in to Lacus 's breast! Lacus winces in pain and a deeply mortified Ben cringes as he then says,

" oh no, you ok Lacus! Lacus nearly topples right off the ledge and grabs on to the nearby handle while saying,"

Oh come on, really? I am ok, just, shaked up. What about you?"

Ben chuckles and says," I am fine, luckily I landed on my favorite pillow. "

Lacus blushes again and giggles again before she playful slaps Ben across the face before saying," I knew it was not just accident you silly prevent. "

Ben gives a defeated shrug and says," What can I say expect for that I like what I like?" Lacus looks amused and traces her finger around Ben's chest before saying,"

Same here Ben, and I think I would like to be all over you. Though, it might be better if we make sure we don't get interrupted again." The two feel the ship shake again before Ben sighs,"

" Looks like even now we are not in our own world just yet. Sigh, if we really are in trouble now of all times then I know my luck is officially unendingly bleak. Well, better make sure nothing is up."

Lacus nods in agreement and Ben pats her on the shoulder before going to her side and pressing a button to get the intercom and says,"

What's going on guys? Is everything ok?"

Ben at once sees the holographic image of T4-X5 form before the loyal droid says,"

Greetings sir, there is nothing to be concerned about. Hiryuumon and Moz have stumbled in to the command deck and your, friends seem to be quite persistence about setting are next course of action.'

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

What! We have not even decided where to go yet, and that's are decision to make! Tell them to wait till me and Lacus finish,

" Unwinding" Donatello all right?

" The droid merely rotates his head around before saying," I have been trying to convey that message Ben but, Hiryuumon is quite persistent about setting off now."

Ben cringes as he sees the rookie level digimon entering the screen before the dragon grins,"

Don't worry boss, I know you and Lacus are tried so I will go on and set the autopilot for you! Oh yah, then ill get the ice."

Ben face palms and says,"

Hiryuumon, it's kind of a big thing to me to start off the new phase of my life and all that so just wait for me and Lacus ok?"

Hiryuumon laughs loudly and says,"

Don't worry Ben, I won't tell anyone, the adventure will officially start when you say so, ill just get the practice run!

"With that Ben sees his partner turn off the transmission before he groans and says,"

Good grief, Hiryuumon may be a true pal but, he can be a little reckless. Well, that was a rather big mood killer. Guess I better go stop him before he totally kills the scene eh my love?"

Lacus giggles again and just leans back before saying,"

Seems like it. Oh well, no big deal. At least we were interrupted before we kicked it in to high gear and it's not like we will have plenty of time to resume the fun. Though, maybe I ought to pile driver Hiryuumon to get him to be in line.

"Ben kisses Lacus once more and says,"

I can all ready tell who the real captain of this ship is. All right, guess I'll just get dressed and we will get things on track."

Lacus moans and says,"

Ow, do you have to? I still, feel much more comfy for now like this and, seeing my man 's full gory might make me feel even better. I mean, it's not like the others are human or care. It's up to you Ben, but remember this is your ship now and you can go as you please when we are alone.'

Ben chuckles and looks around for a moment before picking both Lacus and his own clothes up and turning to her before saying,

" Well, I was a little hot myself, and I guess you're right, it is my rules. Well, guess it's not the most usual way to start a voyage."

Ben then sends both of there cloaths to the ship's washing machine before Lacus winks and holds Ben's hand,"

Well, you were never really normal Ben, you are better than the norm remember? Don't feel like you need to have to do things anyway but your own Ben, this is our own legacy, are own story to write just how we want it."

Ben grins and leans down to motion to the women he loves and says,"

Heh, right once more Lacus, guess I am just getting use to just how much freedom we truly have. All right then clime right aboard, the Auro tram is departing any second Lacus!"

The female Enji giggles as Ben carries her arms and legs before she says,

" Oh, you spoil me so much Ben. But I admit, it feels nice to allow myself to relax and let you pamper me like a princess, even for a little while.'

Ben makes sure Lacus is secure before grinning as he says,

" That's because noble loving beings deserve to be treated as such. "

Ben kisses Lacus again before giving her a piggy back all the way up to the deck of the Tri-Edge, where he sees Moz, Hiryuumon and T4-X5 all ready in the room. Hiryuumon is still trying to get the go before Ben clears his throat and says," Guys, it is kind of rude to leave without the captain and co captains permission right?

" Hiryuumon turns around and gulps before saying," Oh be nice boss, I was trying to help you out!

"Ben chuckles and says,"

I know but this is something I want to do." Moz then lands on Ben's shoulder and says,"

Hey guys, I see you changed to something more, casual Kupo. "

Lacus pets her long time moogle friend and says,"

Well, it is a vacation for now so, might as well take it easy."

T4-X5 bows and says,"

Whatever makes you relaxed Miss Lacus. We are ready to depart at your command Ben. I, was trying to tell Hiryuumon this entire time but I programed the navigation systems to only obey either you or Lacus's commands unless it's a priority. "

Ben nods as he lowers Lacus down and says,

" Thanks Donatello. Well, time to set a course to the future. Er, only thing is, still not sure where we are going. Lacus, you have any ideas?"

Lacus yawns and says," I am too tired to think of one, where ever you want to start are vacation is good for me Ben."

Ben yawns and says,"

I am rather exhausted myself. You know, I doubt either of us are going to do much but sleep for the next few days. You know, no point floating around in space or around a world for no reason for days. How about, we go back to the Destiny Islands? It would be nice to in fact be able to have a full legnth vacation there for once."

Lacus giggles again and says,"

Sounds good to me. "

Ben then slouches on the captain chair and takes a deep breath before he then says,"

All right, time for the captain to issue his first order."

Lacus wince and struggles to get up as she then says,

" Wait for me Ben, I want to be, by your side as this starts. We are going to, ah!

" Lacus then loses her balance and falls to her knees. Ben sees Lacus is breathing hard and is about to go up before Lacus quickly says,"

Don't worry, I can handle this, by myself."

Lacus then puts all her effort in to getting back up before she manages to pull it off, and slowly but gracefully walks belong side Ben to sit on his lap. Lacus looks physically strained but happy regardless as she says,"

How was that?"

Ben kisses Lacus again and says,"

That was a walk to remember all right. Ready?"

The two put their hands together before both tapping in the button to guide there ship to their destination, As the ship cruses past many other ships and mobile suits in the sky around them Lacus smiles contently as she says,"

And so it begins, are new life together. Come Ben; come with me, to give birth to a glorious new life."

Ben gulps before saying,"

Wait, you're not saying your pregnant right?"

Lacus sighs again and says,"

Oh brother, just one thing related to a pregnant causes all men to freak out. That was just a figure of speech silly, I am not pregnant. Heh, I am not even sure if someone with my kind of body can have children so easley.

"Ben takes a big sigh of relief before saying,"

Whew, that's good to hear. Er, not to say I never want to have children Lacus but, it would be nice that we could not have to worry about anything like that just yet, and just kind of enjoy being a loving couple and all that. It would be so nice to have all that marriage stuff one day but, doing that all ready would make me feel kind of old. "

Lacus nods before she says,"

Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing Ben. We have plenty of time to do all of that but, I want to keep the romance clean and simple for a while. Besides, not like are love is as strong as can be anyway.

" Lacus leans her head on Ben's chest before Ben massages her shoulders and says,"

That's right, I don't need some ring or title to know ill love you forever Lacus Raystar. Let's save the wedding stuff till we did most of your job. Could be a great way to get everyone together again.'

Lacus smiles and says,

" Sounds like a wonderful ideal. By then, everything should be set to mark how far we have come. Not to mention we both, will be more awake for the party.

"Lacus is about to go on before she winces, and her body begins to glow white and transparent. Hiryuumon and Moz both get alarmed before Moz flies right up to Lacus and says,

" Lacus, what's wrong! Are you ok?"

Lacus sighs with annoyance and says,"

It's ok Moz, nothing to be alarmed of. Just, a minor annoyance really, I wish we had more time but at least this is one that we prepared for. Looks like, its time. Ben, are you ready?"

Ben looks solemn and holds Lacus right in front of him before kissing her again and saying,"

Yup, hope this works." Lacus smiles and says,

" I know it will Ben, don't worry."

The two then kiss deeply once more before Lacus takes off her necklace and gives it to Ben. Ben then takes out the Star Sword, and has it shine with golden light before he then says,"

Oh Lacus, I love you so, so much.

"Ben closes his eyes before he taps Lacus with the holy blade and unleashes a flash of light! When the light is gone, to everyone's shock Lacus is gone! Hiryuumon looks franticly around the area before he says,

" What the, what happened to Lacus! Did she warp away somewhere?"

T3-X4 looks around and says,"

I still can pick up her energy signature, albeit much weaker? Oh? Unless my sensors are in error, it seems Lacus 's presence is coming from the Star Sword."

Ben sighs with anxiety and says,"

Lacus, can you hear me? Are you there?"

Everyone then sees the Star Sword glow white before a all too well known voice says,"

Don't worry Ben, I am right here. It's just, a little disorientating. Just a moment.'

Ben is then relived to see a small pillar of light seep out of the Star Sword before it takes the shape of Lacus!

Lacus winks and says," Told you it would work Ben, see?"

Ben grins and says,

" Well, it's always glad to see things work out as planned. "

Ben tries to grasp his lover only for his hand to go right through his face. Lacus smiles sadly and says,"

Sadly, even when things work as planned sadness can't be helped. But, at least I am not dead and this is still far better than the other choices."

Moz lands on the ground dumbfounded as he says,"

Um, guys, did I miss something Kupo?

" Ben sits back down and holds the Star Sword tightly before he says,"

Sorry guys, we kept in the dark to not alarm everybody but, there was another part of the plan.

" Lacus nods and says,"

My body, was a lot weaker then I let most people knew. It, was falling apart again. The angels were willing to let me return to heaven so my soul could regain its strength but, I did not want to be apart from Ben. Even if it was heaven, there is no other place I want to be, then by Ben's side. So, me and Ben came up with plan B. "

Ben nods and says," If the Star Sword could hold Seyia and the others sprits all at once then housing Lacus 's entire body could work as well. The Star Sword was forged by divine materials, so it can heal Lacus as well, even if she has to exist inside the Star Sword while she recovers. Lacus, how do you feel?"

The ghostly women shrugs and says,"

Kind of cramped to be honest but that's ok. After all, the view is enough to make it all right.

As long as I have enough strength to display a projection so you can at least feel like I am besides you, at least I know you won't be lonely Ben."

Hiryuumon moans and says,"

Well, I guess it's better than you going away completely Lacus but, still this really sucks! How long till you can get out of the Star Sword and be back to normal? "

Lacus puts her hands together and looks apologetic as she says,

" I, don't really know. I used all my strength just to walk around and be with Ben this last week. My only guess is that I rest enough each day and come out to , have fun with you guys a little bit each day ill slowly regain my full strength. It, could take months, hopefully ill be back to normal by a year's time but it could be even longer. Ben, I'll try my best to make up for all the time lost.

" Ben smiles solemnly again and says,"

Don't worry about me Lacus, just recover every last bit of strength till your ready.

I mean sure tt could be better, but if it's this or losing you completely I'll gladly endure this. No matter how much time it takes as long as it means you will one day be back to normal then it's just the right amount of time to me. I mean, sure, it would be nice if the Supreme Being revived you completely but, since he could have just left you dead its better than nothing."

Lacus hears the bitterness in Ben's voice and has her angel wings form to cover Ben's body entirely as she goes right up to Ben's body and says,"

He did do us a favor, and I'll do my best to prove reviving me was worth it. Yes, I won't let sorrow, fear, despair or anything else stop me. No matter how big a task it is, I will truly find a way to lead the entire universe to harmony. Yes, slowly but surely, ill find a way to understand how to get every spices from every world to find a way to get along with the rest peacefully."

Ben nods and grasps his hand tightly before saying,

" Don't worry Lacus, you will never be alone, no matter what, ill always be along your side every step of the way!"

Lacus looks sadden again as she backs off and says,"

I will always be grateful for such love Ben, hopefully someday ill truly be worth it. But, I just want to make sure you understand something. Ben, angels live till, well, more or less we are immortal.

After that sprit orb was put in your body, it could be easy enough for you to be immortal alongside me. However, you do realize that by taking this road fully with me, that means you will outlive all the others, all of our friends and family. I, am prepared to face that pain to do what I have to do but, I would hate to put yet another burden on you Ben.

" To his beloved lovers shock Ben merely chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, it's no burden at all. I mean, sure it might be a little different and weird but, you're the one who made me realize that is ok. Lacus, with are power we don't have to worry about doing this job right, and go to every world in the universes, and see every civilization in this dimension to work together to come up with the perfect way for the cosmos to live in harmony and a understanding peace. After all, it would not be too hard to visit everyone no matter where they go, right? "

Lacus is shocked for a few seconds before the ghostly sprit has tears come out before she giggles and says,

" I guess you're right. I, never thought of it like that but your right Ben, like always no problem is beyond are ability to solve if we try are best. Even, if the place might have to change, we will always be able to see the ones we love; I will make sure of it. So don't worry about anything, it will all be all right.

" Ben then sits down on his chair and looks at ease, ready to fall asleep on the drop of a hat before he takes a deep breath and says,

" I know it will Lacus. For the first time in my life, I don't think I am worried about anything at all. I know, that everything will turn out all right. To think that after all of those years, my dreams of becoming a hero would come true in a better way then even I dared to think could be possible. Thank you Lacus, I have never been so happy and so relaxed and it's all thanks to you. I am so lucky; I was able to run in to you. If I never ran in to you my life may have been completely different."

Lacus gets right up to Ben's face and says,

" No Ben, I own you everything darling. I know, if you did not meet me you would have in time fall in love with someone else and you likely would have found love and happiness much sooner. And then, there was always the chance I could have grown in to a cold witch of a women and one day be killed by you or someone else. Maybe not, but I know meeting you change my life for the better, at last, I know that there is a place I belong to. Despite my past, and who I am, I know that there is always a place for me with you, and my freinds and its thanks to you that I realized that not only was there a place for me, but that I was worthy enough to be in it. And so for that and everything else please, don't worry about a thing Ben.

After everything, you're truly free Ben.

Now as your reward you are librated from the burdens and demands of nations, and ages, and systems, and norms and most of all, anxiety.

For all you have done, nearly the entire universe is gracious for your work and between the combined sum of money you were rewarded, the annual check the Lylat Kingdom will give you and my families own wealth you don't ever have to worry about working to meet ends meet or the sort ever again Ben. Your free, to live how you wish my love, and I am so grateful that you wish to chose to use your liberty to help me. I don't know if I can ever express how grateful I am but, I'll try every waking moment.

For now, at least I can focus and give you a bit of warmth. "

Lacus then hugs Ben and the hero feels his entire body tingle with a warm as every cell of his being goes through an enjoyable sensation. Ben looks lovely at Lacus and says,"

Oh Lacus, your love is enough to light up the entire galaxy. Of course I will be loyal to you Lacus, sometimes absolute freedom can cause even more trouble .

Heh, not like I mind being anchor down to you Lacus, you're the chain that keeps my head clear and knowing you always have that one safe spot is far better than total random aimlessness, to me at least. hopefully I can be the same to you. Your loving joyous presence is all ill ever need to be happy. Like I said, I may be able to love other women but i know without a doubt your my soulmate. If such a thing such as never ending love can truley be more then a fantasy, then I hope we prove it. "

Lacus giggles and says,"

Now Ben, you know what happens to those that say never. But, I am sure we will pull it off, and find a way to mix things up every century or so keep things from falling in to a stale routine . You are quite the creative person after all."

Ben happily nods and fallows up with,"

Well, I like thinking outside the box and all. That's why I am hell bent on making sure I don't ever become to idle or isolated no matter how tired I am. When one stops learning, one stops growing, or really living. My whole life, part of me was never content with how things were. That's why I always strived to not expect how things are so easley and fight for how I wanted things to be! I wanted to become a hero to make things better for both me and others, and change how socity works for the better. "

Lacus smiles wildly and Ben can see the ghostly women have her eyes beam with love as she says,"

And you did just that my love. By being the hero that saved the universe has caused more than a ripple Ben. You inspired so many people to change, and you did not even have to force them to because you showed me, and so many others the great strength of being good, of doing what is right, and living justly.

To live a worthwhile life without regret is what's suppose to matter above all, that's what the ideal way to live is more or less about. But, what frustrated Zannacross and so many others is that for so many people, they are not nearly strong enough to live up to that principle and fail to live up to that idea.

We're creatures that are much more flawed, weak, and smaller than that. We hurt others, we lie to ourselves, we deceive others, we hate, we blame others, we regret, all because we are not willing to go through the effort needed to live up to the ideal life. This cycle of frustration has caused so much pain and loss, and it seems to have made even god frustrated with our failures. But, even if it's are fate to repeat succumbing to impulses I know it's not are fate to die in futility.

Even if it's a long process, it's so very important to be understanding, and to go step by step to change the world around us. The destiny of the cosmos is not absolute, on the contrary the future is full of so much hope and love that gives nearly limitless paths to go down for.

As long as there are radical dreamers that are brave enough to think of ways to make impossible paths in to reality despite how hard it may seem, as long as there are hero's willing to fight for what is right and just regardless of how easy and convenient is to sin, there is no doubt the evolution of our history will continue to move forward in the light. So, it will be honor to have the savior of humanity watch over me as I do my best to see everyone's dream realized. "

Ben nods as he looks in to the stars and says,"

It's no burden to me Lacus, trust me. I can't think of a better way to have my life go from here. I'll try my best to make sure no one forgets how hard we struggled to get to this point. You know, I wonder , maybe I'll write about my own experiences. I know a lot of hacks are going to write about the war in history books and all that. I would hate for a bunch of short sited hacks to get the facts wrong.

I know, maybe I'll call my personal autobiography, Tales of the Cosmic Wars."

Hiryuumon laughs loudly and says,"

Man you must be tired boss, that sounds like some lame old story!"

Ben gives the digimon the evil eye but Lacus hugs Ben again and says,

" Heh, I think the name sounds just find to me sweat heart. It's a fitting title for an epic classic if you ask me."

Ben feels the light his friends enthrall body is giving off and grins before saying,"

Well, if you approve then I know I am off to a good start. Well, we can discuss it more when we are relaxing on Hyda IV, right now I can barley think straight.

"Lacus giggles and says," Then get some sleep silly, you could use it."

Ben closes his eyes and says," In a bit, once I am sure everything is set, I'll take a long nap. "

Lacus nods," Don't worry, sleep as much as you like Ben, I'll be here for you no matter how long you take to wake up. You been through so much, I don't care if you take a week to sleep, I just want you to feel as good as possible." Ben kisses his girlfriend right in her lips and even if he feels merely energy he still feels her love before leaning back on his chair and saying,

" Thank you for being so patient with me Lacus. All right, time to go fly across this ocean of stars that we all belong in. Everyone, let's all do this together ok? "

Hiryuumon nods, looking once more un charterstic serious as he goes over to nuzzle Ben's arm with his head and says,

" Don't worry about me Ben, you're the boss, and my best friend. I am your pal, and I'll always watch over you no matter what you do. So rest easy , I'll make sure everything is all right no matter how long you sleep."

Moz gets on Ben's shoulder and says,"

Same goes for me Ben! You and Lacus are my best friends, there is nothing more I want them to be with you guys and help you in any way as possible Kupo! Don't worry, it's going to be a blast!"

T3-X4 then bows and says," You can count on my unwavering devotion as well Ben. It's my duty, my purpose to serve the commander of the Tri-Edge. And since Master Max has inherited this ship to you I will serve without question. I have no reservations, the data indicates you are as fine a master as can be and I will gladly spend the rest of my existence fulfilling your will. This might not have been what I and the Tri-Edge was originally designed for but, this new path should be amusing never the less."

Ben then takes a deep breath and says," All right, guess its settled then. Time for are new adventure to begin guys! I know, Lacus, how about after are vacation, we start your pilgrimage on Zandalor?

I know it's not one of the worlds we been to but, I know without a doubt it's a world that could use a lot of healing. I thought, to honor Max it might be nice if we started there.

" Lacus smiles brightly and says,

" That sounds great to me Ben, I would be honored to pay back the man who sacrificed so much for us."

Ben grasps Lacus 's hand's and Lacus uses all of her energy to make them solid for him as he then looks relaxed and happy."

He then briefly thinks of all of his friends and family, and all of his experiences before saying,"

Then it's settled, the new era begins now for us! The past is the past, so let's soar on to the endless dream of tomorrow, to grasp the Final Fantasy of all living things that will never die, and with courage make the world that Max, Craft, Xion, Sayia, and all the others wished for become reality! Everyone ready? The next journey begins now! "

Moz, Hiryuumon and T3-X4 all nod in agreement before Lacus hugs Ben tightly and says,

" Lead the way Ben."

Ben nods and grasps the Star Sword tightly before he says,

" Everyone, good luck. Where ever we are, I know we will meet again. Looks like the legend of the hero is complete at last, but, my life, my story is just getting started!

The ultimate adventure, here we come!"

With that Ben , Lacus, Hiryuumon, Moz, and TX-" Donatello" watch the Tri-Edge blast in to hyperspace, and become nothing more than a speck of light, blasting off to a galaxy far away as the Light of Hope that shines across the boundries of time and space with its undying dream, its final fantasy.

And as Ben, Lacus, and all the others go on to make the most of their lives, this is where the story of the hero who overcome so much to overcome the destiny of sin and despair, meets its end.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, thanks for the ride, with this,

Tales of the Cosmic Wars is officially over!

But wait, before we close the book for good, time for a final round of authors notes. I, should have posted this at the start before all of the reviews but, better late then never. First of all, the thing with Ezan, it was like what happened to Snake at the end of Metal Gear Solid, but, thankfully for Ezan the level of techlogy is more advanced for his sake so his fate would not quite be as grim as his fellow soldier.

Next, for Lacus 's fate, if it was not clear, in the end Lacus 's body was so weak after being revived that she was still weak, so weak that her body was on the verge of breaking down again unless she returned to heaven. But, since the Star Sword was also compased of heavley computens Lacus could resised in side it and let her body slowley recover, turning her kind of like a Zampato from Bleach. It was my way of making the story not completey happy for Ben but, oh well.

Now, one final thing, just to defend my self and clear things up a little, sorry if I did not make it clear enough in the chapter but while its true that the good guys destroyed all of the darkness in the univures it does not mean that evil itself is purged from life. Every pure evil being may have been erased and the darkness may not be able to infulence the univures but, like sevearl pepole said if pepole relapse the darkness could return from new despair. But, with everyone reaching a new understanding and all that there was the best change to reach a new level of unity and peace. In the end I left it open ended , the univures could have been done with evil or war, or relapsed in no time flat, its up to who you and what you think the true nature of mortal nature is so, that's another reason I am not making Cosmic Wars GT lol.

Well with that, that's all I can think of so, its now the true end.

It's been a long ride everyone, but, all good things come to an end sadly, and now is the time for my story to end. But, before we say good bye, time for the final authors notes. Well, it's been a long time everyone, hope you enjoyed the ride.

When I first started the idea for Tales of the Cosmic Wars, I was a guy who thought that A, Smash Bros would have been much better if they tried to have a real story instead of trophy brawl and B, that Kingdom Hearts would be much better if it was a cross over that was not held back by Disney and, also had Nintendo and others be in instead of Disney people.

So form that idea, Tales of the Cosmic Wars slowly formed in my head, until I decided in the second half of my freshmen year in collage to go through with it. From the start, I put everything I had in to making it the best I could be despite me, lacking some things. I , really did try my best to put everything I could think of in to the ultimate cross over trilogy.

Or, did I? That's right, it's not really the end, not yet, and Ben's adventure is just getting started! Tune in next time, as Ben and Lacus's vacation leads them to the Dark Star Sword, which is uncovered by Bowser and turns Ben to a child! This power causes a rift in the very fabric of reality itself and thus a young Ben and Hiryuumon along with a new tomboyish girl named Sam must travel across different realties and fight the replace super clone of Brad and the Black Star Dimensional Gods to save the Omni Verse once more!

Tune in next time to _**Tales of the Cosmic Wars ST 1: Never-ending Story, Unlimited Chaos! The Hero's New Adventure Begins!**_ See you there! ….

Now, if you thought that was a good idea, please, never do anything involved with writing stories. Haha, seriously, I loved this story but, I always knew that no matter how much I loved writing this, I wanted to have it end strongly rather than go on beyond its prime and lose its luster like , some other series that should have quite when they were ahead.

From the start, I wanted to make this far more than a simple crossover that was just a bunch people fighting other people and wanted to make a cross over story that still had a epic story line with memorial cast members that had growth withount being unbarably cringworthy to watch the majority of the time,( glares at Naruto) or without being either emotionless or bland and having most fights end in illogical flashy gestures. ( Glares at Bleach) . I mean, I belive there is a line between writing what is beyoned the logic of are world and making it work, and just making it stupid and nonsense no matter what the nature of the world is suppose to be, I always held true that balance is needed like in many things to make things work right. Heh, its ironic that I do belive I was able to write so much and make a story span so far in between 2007 and 2011 then Naruto, Bleach or many other series, although I guess things go faster when its just words, maybe,.

Like the many Super Robot War games that I loved reading about I tried my best to not only make this the most expansive cross over I could think of, but also make it a truly grand epic story that took itself seriously , that was nearly as epic and deep as the games and stories that inspired me like Xenosaga, Metal Gear, Xenogears and more, while also making it as intense and full of extreme battles as the many animes that I love and have memorial people as the true Final Fantasy games. Most of all, I wanted to make this a story that would be finished.

I seen so many stories that were really great on this site, but never got finished, and I hated that. That's why no matter what I knew I did not want to leave my fans hanging. Despite what you might think, I did have a life besides this, I mostly worked on this story when I did not have much to do. Sure, I, might have devoted a tad more free time in to this then I could have , and I could have gotten a lot more sleep if I did not work so much on this but, hey, I enjoyed it so it was worth it.

I do hope it was worth it to everyone reading this as well. I know my writing style is not the most normal, I know I have a lot of mistakes and abnormal tendencies. I know I like my speechs, Xenogears Metal Gear and other RPG 's infuence me a tad to much I suppose lol. And, I do know I can have problems with repetiveness, I guess I just have problems forgeting when I all ready get the point across, I suppose its because sometimes I tend to drag on in my mind, guess its because I can at times, ( slaps myself) Sorry, I know ill have to get over this habit.

Without spell check getting this story done would be impossble, I could never be a writer in the age before computers lol.

I, guess I focused on getting this out first and being grammar perfect second because I did not want to get bogged down in to a quagmire, but now with it all done I guess it's really just the first rough draft and now the endless refining can begin lol. Never the less, I hope despite all the things that could be better everyone still enjoyed my cross over. I tried my best to be a bit above the rest, pardon me for trying to feel proud of my work but, I would like to feel that I did something different, maybe even better then what lots of other people did.

But, I know for a fact that I would have likely not been as motivated to keep on going if I did not get the reviews and favorites that I have gotten. At times I am sadden that I did not get more reviews, but then I look around and realize that I get more or less the same amount of reviews as Chad's story gets and that, most of the other stories in the sections I look at only get one setence reviews anyway. Its sad, I just don't see many good cross overs theses days, unless there is a new hiper fanfiction site that has stories like mine Chad's and a few of the others.

SIgh, I blame MTV and the sort, trying to make are socity a group of illiterate pepole with no creativity is not going to end well.

Thanks everyone for all the support I have gotten, time for the official thanks cast off lol. Blazeking, Ctar, D W Tan, Dark knight713, G rents, thanks for liking my story enough to make it a favorite, though, if you could, hearing a review from you guys to see just why and how much you liked Tales of the Cosmic Wars would be nice. , Journeyman Highlander Guhn, Supersayain Crash, Mangor, Lizard Valis, thanks for the various degree of reviews I got from all of you, I hope the term of absence did not mean you came to dislike my story. Captain A, I know we had are differences but thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed how it all turned out. Kingdom Key 23, thanks for your story being the inspiration for me to write Tales of the Cosmic Wars. I would thank you for the help on my story but to be honest, that's hard to do when I have not heard from you in ages and you still have not even indicated to me that you even readied Volume two yet. But, if you have been reading this, I hope you enjoyed this, and hope you were content with the growth in my writing skills.

Thanks Xie23 as well, you may have not left official reviews but your messages were another source of encouragement to me.

And, last but not least in any means, the trio that is Blue, Dragon Ridley Richard, and of course Chad. Chad, your Game Masters story was the inspiration to me that good cross over's between games, anime and so on could work and you have been my" Rival" fan fiction that kept me motivated to keep it up and compare to someone else's. Thanks for being there to the end guys, I hope it was enjoyable, so I hope all three of you are willing to leave your final thoughts on my story and I hope I see the end of your stories one day.

Though, to be honest Chad your rate of progress this year has me worried, life is priority and all but, hope you don't give up either, at least till my guys make a cross over in your story at least lol. ) Yes, to say I hope to see as many reviews as possible is a understatement but, but this is the one time I would prefer that people wait and take their time with their reviews. This is the one time I don't mind waiting for the reviews, since it's going to be the last time I hear from everyone for a good while at least. I am not going to lie, reaching the end of this makes me feel both happy I got it done, but sad at the same time. This story, has met a lot to me, even more so this last year.

I started this story my second semester in to collage, and this whole year when I had very little going on, working on Tales of the Cosmic Wars was one of the few things that made my life feel like it was verified. Now, I have finished collage complete at this time just a few days ago, and now this part of my life is over as well. Its, quite a overwhelming feeling, the life I know is really over now, and its either finding how to get my own life started or, face a endless barrage of nothingness like I have felt for the last few months, only even more intense. Well, it's really finding my future or bust lol, hopefully if people like this story enough ill have the confidence to write more, and find a real committed editor lol.

I, am not sure what to say my future will be for this site. I know for sure that my work on Cosmic Wars is not completely over, like the other two parts of the trilogy there is going to be a data base to have everything organized, one really, massive data base lol.

Also, I am likely going to go back and, "polish" Volume one to make it a normal style of writing, so that more people will take it seriously lol. I might even give the Sonic arc the same treatment , and a few more things, then I am going to have to renumber all the chapters, good grief lol. As for any fanfiction besides Tales of the Cosmic wars, I have no clue to be honest. A prequel arc with the four hero's, maybe in the future, but not for a while, for a while I am just going to re polish and refine my story, sleep more and focus even more on getting a real job lol. Because to be honest, from the start I really just wanted to make one ultimate fan fiction story, one where I could do everything and anything I wanted as I wanted for the most part.

But, if I was ever going to do a story this long, I kind of would prefer to get paid for it lol. I did want to do one story of mine that I could do without having to worry about being compermised by editors or producers or the sort lol. I do have this dream of making the next big thing like Harry Potter, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and the sort, and then having it become a manga so I could make it a anime as well hahaha.

Well, I do like Star Wars books, with who they have writing the EU these days it should not be too hard to get in to that with the right moves and steer that in the right direction, and I do have a few original ideals haha. But, that's just musing, and I did enough of that.

Everyone, thanks for everything, but, it's time to say good bye. In this age where stories, in Video games, in comics, in TV, in movies, in everything seem to becoming more and more diluted and simplified for the sake of appealing to what in my eyes could be called the most" Basic broad target audience"

I wanted to honor everything that made me happy in my life and inspired me in many ways, and just maybe passed on the feeling to others. Who knows, maybe the entertainment bussness will turn around and regain there pride and desire for creativty ( Sees Gundam AGE, the new Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy 13-2 Transformers Dark side of the Moon, and more new stuff. , Vomits in to garbage)

Sigh, maybe not but I tried my best to honor what is best about fiction and all that.

Well, I did my best and I guess I am just rambling on now so one last time, hope to see everyone's final reviews.

This is Darth Necron sighing off with one last word,

_** Fin**_


	92. Trilogy Ultimania Database Part one

**_ Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Trilogy Ultimania Database  
_**

Well, here it is at long last, the ultimate database on my little trilogy. I know it was a bit of a wait, but like I said before I wanted to make this more or less the final part of my work on Tales of the Cosmic Wars so I revamped Volume one and some of two first.

But, here it is, the ultimate summery of the heroes, villains, organizations, and history of my stories universe, with a few things to boot. **Naturally this is the ultimate spoiler for the entire series so, if you're reading this before you finished the story, go back now or risk going past the point of no return.** I might update this now and then to fill in anything I forget, I am a bit of a perfectionists at times so, I might remember something I forgot to add as of now but I tried to make this complete enough from the get go.

Also, I decided to make the character guide be separated from this, mostly because while working on this version of the character guide I realized that working on this ultimate character guide and having it be as complete as I want it to be it will be a tad larger then I first envisioned, and so it will be coming soon as its own segment.

Well, hope it clears up all the loose ends and fills in the gaps, enjoy!

_Chronicles of the Universe_

**_The First Age of the Universe_**

In this story, all existence was born of the Big Bang, but at first everything that existed was just one life form, a single existence that was both everything and nothing. However many years it took for this being to gain intelligence, once it did gain sentience it was not long till the being realized that despite its omnipotence it was lonely, so in time it divided itself. This is when the Supreme Being created the first beings besides itself in to existence, the manifestation of animus, or light, _Cosmos_, and the manifestation of Anima, or darkness, _Zannacross_. This division of all that there was led to the rift that caused what was one realm to become the mortal realm, to split from the realm of god, this is also when time begun to flow.

As The Supreme Being watched Cosmos and Zannacross interact, in time Cosmos and Zannacross both had the need for change, and diverted there own energy in to the lower domain. By putting their energy in to the normal realm, this is what caused stars, and in turn planets and from there life, to form. From micro organisms to kinds of bugs to rats, toads and the sort, when the ethereal queen of light and the Emperor of Darkness saw the first life forms with spots of intelligence like humans deal with the natural environment and there many struggles.

As the first generation of mortals lived, they soon were greeted by Cosmos, and it was her kindness that gave the first generation of life forms the basic knowledge. It was soon realized that mortals were far weaker off spring then the gods they spawned from, and when the spirits begun to roam around and weigh on the living Cosmos created a new dimension for the dead, the higher domain realm that would be seen as heaven or Machanon. Soon after this, the mortals begun to show the first displays of purposeful sin, the first showings of greed, lust, rage, hate and all the other negative emotions. Seeing that the souls of the dead that were sinful in living were still pestering the good souls of heaven Zannacross quickly decreed that the sinners were not worthy of paradise and created his own realm, Hell, so that the damned could get the punishment that they deserve till they either shatter entirely or are redeemed and are reincarnated back in the realm of the living.

While Cosmos and Zannacross taught mortals much some of them, mostly humans wanted to know more then what they thought they were ready for, and wanted to harness' magic. While Zannacross was agitated at this lack of respect, Cosmos was amused at their desire to improve themselves and taught a select few to harness the force of energy that binds the matter of the universe to allow them to create various effects, in essence she taught magic. Much to her dismay, it was not long till a few became obsessed with power, and one group of mages become so ambitions that they destroyed themselves and the entire planet! Not long after this a group of mortals led by a ambitious figure Raziel that had absorbed enough energy and learned enough spells saw themselves as deities that would be the new gods of space and time!

While in what would be known as the first schism against god would be that this group of demi gods failed horribly in their attempt to surpass there makers Zannacross was outraged at their arrogance, and wanted to punish every mortal for thinking they were on equal footing with their creators. Cosmos disagreed, but did agree that power was to enticing for some and so mortals were cast out of Machanon before the paradise like upper dimension was sealed off from mortals and Cosmos and Zannacross from then on ceased to appear before mortals.

Well, mostly, for while Cosmos indeed ceased to appear to mortals, she did reach out to humans and others that enlightened themselves and showed that they had a strong will and a kind heart. To those that found the pillars she hidden, the golden Zohar monolith pillars, she would reward them for their courageous life of goodwill by giving them the chance to become the first transcended beings, angels. Through this Cosmos hoped to see mortals slowly learn from history and evolve to change the very definition of progress. Through her angels and other greater beings that served the realm like the Summon spirits she tried to help her children even if it was a indirect love, for she knew that given the right push and enough time they could reach a greater state of existence on there own.

However, Zannacross did not see things as brightly as Cosmos did. Seeing that while some mortals could evolve, most were consumed with their impulses and to obsessed with their desires to truly change. Zannacross took special notice of one of the first true female humans, the twin sister of the beloved Eve, Lilith.

Seeing Lilith's burning jealousy for her twin sister, and seeing how she was the one that seduced the first group of humans in to defying him for her love, theses extreme acts made Zannacross amused at how much Lilith was obsessed with being better no matter the cost, and made a pack with her. This would lead to Lilith to take over Eve's body, and lead for Zannacross to make the first true demon, and see that others who would give in to their dark side would become demons, his elite enforcers in hell. In time the differences that Cosmos and Zannacross had grew more and more over the years, and in time it would grow in to open war.

**_The Second Age_**

Millions of years later, the path of mortal desires would reach a boiling point. In this age that would be known as the second age of civilization, an age where the end had almost come. In this age the many species of the universe have evolved greatly, many having realized the ability to leave there worlds, travel at light speed, extend their life spans, and many more talents that to more primitive beings would seem god like . While theses beings did not have the magical power that the first Ainur humans, to make up for that gap, almost on instinct the great societies had used machines to recreate the power they lost so long ago.

However, despite all of this many of these great civilizations were still not sated. Even though many of the great empires of the time period spanned through galaxies, they still were not content with others calming to be the superior culture. It's because of this that the global structure of the universe was divided by the three major factions. Even those societies that thought all should be treated equal had no choice but to make alliances with those that had views they disagreed with in order to insure they did not have some of the more aggressive cultures breathing down their necks.

Thus the tension between the Vulcans, the Rakatans, the Chozo the Quintessons, the Protheans, the Kryptonians, the Forerunners, the Shi'ar, the humans of the Ze Balmary Empire, the Lufaine race, and all other life forms would soon boil in to a conflict that nearly caused all reality to unravel. For over ten thousand years theses groups have been at a stalemate and have been at each others throats for centuries. While one race may win a battle or two and gain territory for a time, it would not be long before the defeated people would rebound, thus making a unending status quot of shaky alliances and treaties. Right before the fall of the second age of galactic society the three major alliances, the evolution obsessed the _Spiral Collation_, the government formed of human worlds that consisted of humans thinking it was there right to be the domain power since humans were the most plentiful in the cosmos, its leaders think it's only natural that humans guide the universe.

On the other side there is the _Evolution Tribunal_, a group of the major life forms that have banded together to guide the universe to its ultimate path, and are mostly peaceful and kind about it.

The third major force is the _Omega Collective_; an alliance of many worlds and cultures that are fond of machines, including some life forms that are nearly entirely robotic life forms, and a group that's major focus is to see the ultimate evolution of the universe, mostly with the idea of "upgrading" the cosmos in the most logical manner possible, even if other life forms don't see their logic at time. Between this and various groups of self imposed hero's hailing from various worlds like Oa , Xander , Tython and more, at the very least things were stable, on the surface. However a seemingly harmless event slowly leaded to the cataclysm that nearly wiped out all life.

It all started when two adventures for hire, humans named Seyia Leingod and Kamina Shishio entered an uncharted galaxy on their ship the Spry Eagle while being on the run from a bunch of Hutt debut collectors. Thanks to the swords that Seyia and Kamina had swiped from a Lufaine shrine, and the skills they had from there master _Shinta_ _Reinhardt,_ a swordsmen who had said to have been taught by angels, they were able to throw their weight around in some circles, but when the person they were suppose to deliver the swords to per there contract died mysteriously, they were blamed for the deaths and marked for death. While desperately trying to lose there pursuers Kamina managed to land on an uncharted ruined world, a world named Earth. A world entirely polluted by humans, formerly at least, the world had wiped itself out thanks to the humans being hopelessly selfish and delusional about their own power.

While landing entirely by chance Seyia and Kamina were able to stumble in to a lab and find none other than a capsule holding the last surviving earthling, a women with long auburn hair named_ Serenity Van Houten_. While having a vague memory of her father and his final message, the young women could barely remember anything, but instantly displayed powerful magical talents. Between her state of mind, and her looks her rescuers were enticed to bring her back with her and for saving her life Serenity agreed. Instantly it seemed that the trio would soon be part of the tomb as it seemed that the bounty hunters had managed to find Seyia's ship!

However, everyone is shocked when Serenity unleashes raw magical power by instinct and wipes out the thugs and there ship effortlessly! While Serenity seemed to be unaware of her actions Seyia soon realized she was too valuable to get rid of, especially with her having a vague memory of being needed to prepare against a great horror.

While at first aimlessly adventuring, Seyia and his crew slowly but surely get swept up in bigger events. While the adventures were able to find a legendary treasure, they also found a mysterious black demon that nearly took their lives! While managing to get debt free, there victory over the demon got them the attention of a division of the Schwarzwind, leaded by commander Siegfried Schtauffen. The Schwarzwind were a group of holy warriors that were loyal to justice itself over any other nation or government. This group originated from Tython, that try to intervene in any armed conflict in a effort to force the universe to abounded war and reform its sinful ways. Siegfried had seen Seyia's skill with a sword and also seen Serenity's magic and thought they could be good new additions to his unit. However Seyia, who did not like being weighed down by duty, refused Siegfried, saying the knight was deluded.

This caused a fight to break out instantly, and Siegfried was good enough to beat Seyia and Kamina at the same time, soundly at that. However, thanks to Kamina's quick thinking they were able to make a quick escape. While Seyia wanted to just do his own thing, he naturally had the heart of a hero deep down, and with Serenity nudging him along the crew of the Spry Eagle managed to save towns, nations, and even planets from disaster.

Some of those adventures where helping an angel named Hylia defend her world of Hyrule from a powerful demon named Demise. Seyia and the others bravery was so great that after Demise was sealed Hyila was inspired to spread her power over the world and be reborn as a human because she preferred the passion of humanity to the immortality of an angel.

Another mark of Seyia's heroism is that he and the others landed on a world that was an endless ocean, with the expectation of two giant beings, the organic Bionis and the metallic Mechonis. Seyia helped the native hero Shulk, welder of the powerful Monado energy blade on his quest for vengeance against the mechon that killed so many of his friends, including the love of his life. However, as this quest grew the simple path for revenge turns to a much more complex situation, and the true enemy of the world was revealed to be the true form of the Bionis giant itself, Zanza! The celestial one had grown mad with power, but thanks to the combined strength of Seyia, Shulk, Serenity, and their friends they were able to defeat Zanza and restore balance to the world.

From here on they realized a larger conspiracy was amiss, for Demise, Zanza and the others were all seeming to act as part of some master plan. Trying to find answers, Seyia and his group continued to travel through the universe, Seyia made galactic waves when he landed on the world of Quent, and fought off forces from the Schwarzwind, and agents of the Spiral Collation and the Omega Collective, who were all trying to uncover a relic on the world, regardless of what uncovering it would do to the planet! It was here that Seyia fought Siegfried, and this time the adventurer was able to overcome Siegfried, forcing the knight to offer his respect. It was also here that Seyia met the leader of the Schwarzwind, _Yeshua Elendil_.

Sadly despite the good guys efforts they were unable to stop the agents of the Omega Collective from uncovering there prize, the massive robot that is rumored to be the relic of god, Ideon. This massive war machine is just as its worshipers feared, and wiped out a good chunk of the planet in its first shot! While this was supposed to be a way to evolve society, all it seemed to do was cause even more unrest, especially when its activation caused the moon to transform in to a gigantic robot, Unicron the demolisher of worlds. Unicron had awaked because he had sensed that mortals had uncovered forbidden power. Unicron had then decreased that mortals had evolved too quickly, too dangerously, and by the decree of the Anti-Spiral Ba'al forces they would be faced with punishment.

With this Unicron unleashed the Reaper armada, and theses gigantic squid like machines attacked worlds belonging to all three galactic governments, seeking to attack any world that showcased evolution. While this act horrified Seyia, Serenity, Siegfried, and the rest of this group, it only in brazened the three great powers, who each saw this as a ploy to weaken each other to leave them variable to be concurred. Furthermore, seeing the power of Ideon enticed the major leaders of all three governments, especially when reports of other gigantic robots of massive power were being found. Thus, the Spiral Collation, the Omega Collective, and the Evolution Tribunal all declared war on each other as well as on Unicron and his Reaper fleet.

A war that was in essence a race to unearth the best guns unfolded, and Seyia just wanted to stop Unicron from causing havoc, hoping to find the legendary machines first to stop the giant transformer and get all the governments to cease fire before things got out of hand. Siegfried then joined Seyia, seeing that he was committed to spreading peace throughout the land. From there Seyia and his ever expanding group expanded their quest across the galaxy, with the clues that they found in the ruins that housed Ideon and the hunch like feelings Serenity had.

From here they were able to go to more worlds and help more allies, including Noctis Lucis Caelum, Milla Maxwell and more. In time Seyia and the others are able to learn enough skills and gain enough power to defeat enemies like the machine hating Yuuzhan Vong, the Reaper Harbinger, and even take out Unicron by destroying his core!

However, sadly despite this the hero's only to late realized this was all part of a far grander, darker game. While Seyia was able to find some of the legendary machines, including the Turn X, Tengen Toppa- Gurren Lugan, Xenogears, Shin Getter, and more, it was only too late that he realized that it was all a scheme made by none other than commandant Yeshua! Yeshua had used the heroes to defeat Unicron for him, and when he showed his true colors Seyia and co only escaped thanks to Seyia 's Master Shinta sacrificing his life to give them enough time! It seemed that Yeshua had been conspiring with the head of the Wiseman of the universe named Sergius R'hllor , and the leader of the Spiral Collation president Mitt Hacky to collect all the machines of god. The backstabbing trio had uncovered that the combined power could open a portal to heaven itself, and all three of the powerful men wanted to be on par with god, and force the very nature of existence to change in their favor. Despite all of Seyia's efforts, while he, Siegfried and the rest of his friends were able to strike down Yeshua, the victory cost them the war!

As they fought President Hacky engaged some of the forces of the Evolution Tribunal, the Bluff clan, and wiped them all out with the Ideons black hole cannon, though he died in the process. This battle was waged on Oa, the rumored first planet to have existed, and it was here that all of the sacred machines, Ideon, The " twins" Turn A and Turn X, Xenogears,Shinn Getter, Deus, Evangelion, Tengen Toppa- Gurren Lugan,Escaflowne , and RahXephon were all gathered.

What was supposed to be the final battle of the war only lead to the true cosmic nightmare to begin, for the explosion unleashed by Ideon along with all the other unleashed energy produced by the other sacred machines was enough to split Oa in half, unleashing a vortex of divine energy! However, R'hllor may have thought he had opened a portal to heaven, but only in the end did he realize what he truly opened was unleash a explosion of such intensity that it ripped right through the Source Wall to tear open the fabric of time and space and tour open the Pan-Dimensional barrier that was Genhenna Gate, allowing none other than the Emperor of all evil, Chaos Zannacross Necron to descend from the portal and greet Sergius R'hllor by vaporizing him!

It seems that this was all a test, a test conducted by the devil to see the true nature of mortals, and to Zannacross it was a test that the mortal realm had failed spectacularly! For the truth was as cold as Unicron acted, the reality was he and the Reapers were doing what they had to defend the universe! Unicron was in fact an Elder of the universe like Serguius, and knew for a long time the dangers of trying to breach the Pan-Dimensional barrier. Having a disagreement with the rest of his brotherhood over trying to force their way in to heaven, Unicron was sealed in the moon, but slowly turned the moon in to his body. He then used his power to create the Reapers to take down those who were evolving to dangerously to insure the safety of the universe but Seyia took him down without ever knowing his true purpose, and had proven Zannacross right.

For by the majority of the life forms of the universe proving that they valued power over unity, and thought they were equal to their creator, they had proven to Zannacross that without a doubt the majority of mortals in existence despised there very existence, and to answer there prayers for a end to this broken world the one they truly prayed to would grant there wish, by completely eradicating all life and reformatting existence to be bound by darkness in a new era ruled by Zannacross 's absolute vision!

All along the various species of the universe were pressed in to action by the manipulations of the embodiment of evil and his servants. Only as Zannacross descended in to the mortal realm was the depths of his web revealed, for his elite followers the supreme seven demon lords had all ready descended in to the mortal realm to prepare for their masters descent. Xiza Belphagos, Morgoth, Zandoris, Dahak, Mukuro Beyonetta Bansheera, and the arch demon who is the voice of Zannacross, the chief demon lord Darth Damonus! Disguised as mortals theses embodiments of evil had guided Ranakar, Hacky, Yeshua and all the other major individuals in the cosmos to performing a play that would lead to herald the coming of their master.

The legendary mecha were all in fact constructs formed by the Vessels of Anima, and created as Zannacross as gifts to mortals, unaware that the true nature of the mech's were a unholy fusion of souls of entire planets merged with Vessels of Anima! By his envoys giving man his "gifts" Zannacross was exploiting their desires, and testing his theory that mortals were primarily tuned to the darkness. Each of the legendary machines were operated by a ring, and little did anyone but Zannacross and his elite followers know that they were all controlled by the one ring that Zannacross wore himself. When all of the rings of darkness were close together their energies combined, and were the key that opened there masters door, the door of Armageddon. By being "invited" in to the mortal realm in the eyes of Zannacross this was absolute proof that darkness was the true nature of the mortal heart, and that all living things truly wished to die.

With this Zannacross at once was challenged by Seyia, who despite everything refused to believe that humanity had no future. However, Seyia and all of his friends quickly learned the hard way that the Emperor of all darkness was not a trivial title, in one attack he left Seyia and co near death, and killed Kaima's lover and there Saiyan comrade Zalicur in one attack! It almost looked like this would be the end, but at the last moment another force descended in to the mortal realm, and it was the angels themselves! It seemed that Cosmos and the celestial beings were still willing to have faith in humans and the others, seeing that while they make mistakes they learned from them even if it was to slow a growth for Zannacross to tolerate. Between this defiance and the fact that Cosmos refused to come to tell her in person Zannacross was outraged, and wiped out everything in the span of a solar system around him!

With more determination to win, even in the fact of the devil Seyia refused to let Zannacross have his way but it soon became clear that having the devil be your enemy is a tremendous burden. Zannacross quickly unleashed his fleet of " Anti Spiral forces", and also revealed the Necrocalcous, the transformed souls of the damned who rejected the current cosmos by coming back from hell to manifest as demons! Not only this, but Zannacross captured four strong mortals and threw them in Azure cauldrons, merging mortals with countless souls, and the entropy of the very energy produced by mortal emotions to unleash living weapons, the Jinchūriki! It was only later did Siegfried find out that his lover Kisara was in fact not wiped out with her world, but the one who had become the fearsome Blue Eyes White Dragon!

While the universe had to suffer attacks from fearsome demons like Trigon, Abeloth, Dormammu, Majin Buu and others, no living thing was truly prepared to face the wrath of the true Emperor of Darkness. Despite this fearsome onslaught even as the majority of the universe was overwhelmed by the ruthless forces of the dark side the desire to survive still burned brightly. Not willing to let Zannacross have his way while Cosmos did not descend directly she did instruct the angels to build weapons to give the mortals the chance to even the odds, and so the celestial ones along with their robotic servants like the fal'Cie and others created the Halo mobile super weapons along with other creations like the Center point station. However, even with this power the defenders of the mortal realm could barley break even with their zealous enemies. The forces of good managed to show that Zannacross's armada was not invincible, Seyia managed to lead his forces to victory in a vicious battle against two demons that people of the world would remember from then on as the war of Magi. Meanwhile Serenity was able to defeat one of Zannacross's devout followers named Jenvoa and was able to blast her in too deep space. But despite theses victories, no matter what nothing seemed to harm Zannacross, and he tried to break the will of all who rebelled against him by easily destroying Seyia and Kamina's home planet of Corellia and Siegfried's own home world Insalaum in one gesture!

To top it off Zannacross abducted Serenity and tried to persuade her to renounce humanity and join him as his wife to gain eternal power and be liberated form death! It seemed Zannacross was impressed with Serenity's resolve and grace, and thought she was worthy to live past Armageddon. However, despite the chance to see her family and everything Serenity refused because despite the pain and the confusion she cherished the memories she had of her time with Seyia and the others, and thought that a world without such passion could never be a just world. It was also this tension that at last got Serenity to remember her father's last words, and the truth was that it was no warning about any coming enemy but a warning to be wary of those who refuse to understand others and that differences must be put aside if a society wants any hope in having happiness and peace.

After all the time Serenity spent searching for those that wiped out her world the truth was that earth was doomed by its own people, for earthlings could only blame themselves for the end of earth, and Serenity's family wanted nothing more than for Serenity to have a better fate then everyone else on earth hoping that she would be found by people who were not short sited enough to doom their own world.

This absolute rejection of Zannacross's will infuriated the dark god, but he was even more outraged that when he tried to destroy her, her latent powers fully blossomed, and she at last realized the truth about herself, and that would be that she was the second women in history to be the Antitype_ Apostle bloodline , _and thus making her the directly descendent of Eve! Serenity's angelic powers were enough to cause Zannacross to feel pain, and was able to be a beacon for the other angels to rescue her from her enemies judgment!

With Serenity awakening her true powers the Second Impact of humanity had been decided, and humans have shown to have the light of hope in them, hope that they can come together and overcome their problems and suppress there sinful desires to make a better future. When Serenity and Seyia reunited, and admitted there true feelings to each other, Cosmos herself appeared before the forces of good, albeit as an avatar. While the Eternal queen of light could not bear to see Zannacross demolish the universe, even this was not enough for her to directly fight her counterpart.

However it was not just an unwillingness to fight, but a fierce desire to insure the universe did not collapse. After all, her massive power used in too much excess could cause the very fabric of existence to unravel, and while that may be just what Zannacross wanted, despite all the mistakes morals have caused Cosmos still believed they deserved to have their own world, and have their freedom. While Cosmos may not have come to directly confront the embodiment of darkness she did not greet Seyia and the others just for a pep talk. To show Zannacross the true power of mortals Cosmos showed the extent of her faith, by giving the champions of the universe a part of her own essence to give them the ultimate weapons of light! For showing his bravery and resolve even in the face of absolute despair and for getting strong enough to even harm seasoned demons Cosmos had seen Seyia as a true hero, and merged her power with the power of the other divine blades like Monado, and the remains of the sacred robots, to form the blade of divine essence, a sword that can cut through time and space itself, the Divine Nova sword!

Meanwhile to show her faith in Serenity, a women who overcame trying to find solace at being the last savior from a people that doomed itself with its own greed and managed to still have enough compassion to care for the innocent, and enough resolve to master magic to the point where she had as much power as a angel, Cosmos felt that the women who marked the second impact of humanity to be one of light was worthy to command a portion of her divine power, and bestowed her with the Golden Imperia Crystal. She also gave Siegfried the sacred Soul Caliber sword and bestowed Kamina with celestial energy as well.

Not long after this Zannacross begun the final phase of his judgment, and from the depths of the Emperor's base, the world of pure darkness Vandalgyon, that an energy source was causing the entire area of time and space to become unstable, and it was growing larger by the second! Realizing the moment of truth had come, Seyia rallied all the remaining armies with a rousing speech, asking them to put aside their differences so that they could all survive.

And so this desperate alliance of all living things unleashed everything they had to attack the Zannacross Empire in the climax of the first cosmic war between Harmony and Discord. It cost billions of lives just to reach the throne world of darkness but at last the forces of light were able to descend to Vandalgyon. Even as all seven of the supreme demon lords descended in to the battle zone to eradicate everyone who tried to meddle in their masters affairs, but Seyia, Serenity, Kamina and Siegfried shocked their enemies by showing just how powerful the human will to live was by fighting off their demonic foes combined assault! However, the momentum the good guys gave was quickly blown away when Zannacross himself descended to the battle to give cruel judgment to all that had defied him!

Despite all the power Seyia and the others had, in the face of the wrath of the master of all evil all their strength was barely enough to stand their ground! Sadly, for all of his passion Kamina could only nick Zannacross before he was killed. Despite the efforts of all living things it seemed that nothing could stop Zannacross from creating a space time anomaly to merge all of time and space together and let him remake existence! However, when pushed to the edge the great hero's earned their legacy, as Seyia and Serenity unleashed their combined power to overwhelm Zannacross! While the Shin Emperor of Darkness may be the embodiment of death and thus be unable to die, this attack weakened him enough for Cosmos to seal his essence in a Trans dimensional barrier, and in one fell swoop seal him, his Demon Lords and all of his followers!

While doomsday was adverted, it came at a heavy cost. In his last act before being sealed, an outraged hateful Zannacross unleashed all of the energy he had to shatter Seyia's soul, leaving him as little better then a vegetable. The universe indeed survived the advent of Armageddon, but the survivors of the worst war in history could find little to get them out of a somber state. Many of the former great races like the Rakatans, the Quintessons, the Protheans, the Kryptonians, the Forerunners, and the humans of the Ze Balamary Empire were all but driven to extinction by the time the forces of darkness were stopped. Even those like the Shi'ar, Lufaine and the Chozo who managed to avoid suffering a total genocide of their people, but they were still crippled and battered by the time the fighting had stopped. All three of the major galactic governments were all but on the verge of collapse, and reports say that more than seven five percent of the total population of the universe was killed before the end of the war. Still, despite the heavy cost life still endured, and people had hope thanks to the immense courage of Seyia and the others, and it was not even weeks before he and his friends were called the legendary heroes, the saviors of all life who brought hope to the universe. After all that the various sentient beings endured it seemed that at last there would be a way to come to an understanding, and unite to build a better future for all.

Or at least, it seemed that way in theory. However, sadly, despite the united horror the people of the universe had endured, and despite all they had seen, even with Chaos Zannacross Necron firmly sealed away and all of his followers either sealed or destroyed, to the cringe of all hoping for true reformation, the darkness and desire in man still lingered. While many did want to make things change for the better, many more just wanted the drama to be put behind them and for the status quo to return so that things could return to normal. Many leaders did yearn to unite and create one galactic government, but with so many worlds ravaged by the war with the Zannacross Empire most of the galaxies were too busy with keeping their own people stable to seriously commit to a new government.

While Siegfried and Serenity were committed to insuring that their friend's sacrifices were not in vain, even the legendary hero's could not get people to change their ways. After a while, a fellow former member of the, a cautious wealthy swordsmen Raphael Sorel, was tired of Siegfried constantly trying to create a group that would fight for justice and tried to kill him, only for Siegfried to let his rage and darkness surge and with a fragment of Zannacross's lingering energy transform in to the Azure Knight of darkness Nightmare before killing Raphael and his men, only to in turn get sealed away by a angel on patrol! Since Nightmare killed everyone in the area, and Pit, the young angel that sealed him did not even realize he had sealed the former savior of the universe, everyone but Cosmos and the upper echelons of heaven assumed that the knight had just went in to seclusion.

Meanwhile while Serenity was dishearten at how quickly the people of the universe acted like the crises that nearly wiped every living thing out had never existed other than making a holiday out of it, she tried to do what she could, and spent the rest of her life helping those that suffered before she peacefully ascended in to heaven as a saint. Fearing that the Divine Nova's power could be used by the wrong people its power was spilt up and the splinter that would be known as the Star Sword was sealed to a random world that would later become the Mushroom Kingdom, while the other fragments of its power, the Crystal shards were sealed in other worlds. Meanwhile, before she died Serenity and the angels created the Tower of Destiny on Earth, as a tribute to the resolve of humanity to secure the core of the Divine Nova incase a time would ever arise when a hero would need its power, and as for Seyia himself, his sprit was never found, but his body was entombed on the Lufiane home world in his own mausoleum to insure the Lufianes would forever revere his bravery.

When Serenity died the universe slowly tried to move on, but nothing really changed. The remaining powers were to worn out to declare war, but they were also too drained to stay together, and in a few thousand years most of the great civilizations collapsed. A new Dark Age spread across the cosmos and with most races losing the ability to go in to hyper space the universe seemed to shrink for a time. But even so the legacy of the great hero's endured, and even in the farthest isolated galaxies of the universe, people were inspired by the tales of the four great warriors who changed the fate of the universe. However, little did anyone know that even greater crises to all life would be coming, even if it was coming far down the line, in a vastly different era.

(And so that's the summery of the prequel to Tales of the Cosmic Wars. In case I never get around to making the prequel a real story, I figured I would give everyone something to get an idea of what I had in mind. Also, even if I do make the Prequel to Cosmic Wars, there is always the chance that ill rewrite a idea or two so, hopefully it's not like I just spoiled whatever the prequel had lol. Ah well, I'll get to that when it comes, moving on)

_**The Third Cosmic Age (The modern Cosmic Wars timeline)** _

Millions of years later, the terrors of the Great War between Light and Darkness are just a vague footnote in history, and the order of the universe has changed. New races slowly but surely emerged to out of the cosmic frontier and shape galactic society and the Lylat System and its capital planet Corneria emerged as the new revered planet . With the smoothing out of the Hyper Drive warp system now it was as casual for a ship to have the ability to reach light speed as it was for it to have an air conditioner. In time the many different species realized after several wars and conflicts most people agreed that order was needed and so the majority of the advanced planets agreed to form the Galactic Lylat Republic.

While far from perfect, this galactic government allowed worlds to agree on common laws and for lesser or more primitive worlds to be protected by other worlds or groups or individuals that felt like being selfish. In theory it was good enough, but after a thousand years more than half of the members of the Republic felt like there unity was more of a burden and many saw it as just a way for lesser planets to leech off the success of the more powerful worlds. While many still wanted to keep the Republic going, many more saw it as a corrupt institution where the rich and powerful forced there will and bought the law. It seemed that might and money was all that justice was, till a sudden event that no one expected changed everything.

Out of nowhere the leader of a humble mid rim galaxy world of Tython proposed an idea to put in drastic reforms to the government to create a stronger more stable government so that the will of the people can be better realized. This man was the regent of Tython, Akunumkao Droma, and he explained that Cosmos herself appeared before him after finding a long lost Zohar Monolith and explained to him that she did not want to see the universe fall in to chaos, and seeing that Akunukao was strong in heart and had a wise mind she explained her idea, and it was a idea to reform the government in a way that gave the poor more of a chance to be free.

Akunukao explained that Cosmos had the idea to reform the Lylat Republic in to the Lylat Kingdom, and that perhaps a galactic constructional monarchy would be a better way to run a universal government, mostly so that a leader can focus on long term leadership and not on just getting elected. While, most of the senate was ready to dub him insane and lock him up, but then he brought the crystal that showed him the vision, and Cosmos appeared out of it to show it was no lie! With this, and realizing that it seemed like a better option than a total splintering of galactic society an election was waged for the first Lylat King, and Akunukao was able to win and become Akunukao Lylat. While it seemed that this idea of a more central, more focused government commited to being as free of bureaucracy seemed more like a pipe dream but, another sudden development made it seem like a tangible idea, the emergence of the holy order of Enji Knights!

Rodimus Myers, the rumored strongest warrior in the entire universe and recently defeated his former comrade and rival Garland. While the two were once friends Garland had become corrupt with power and to become all powerful the knight had made a pact with four elemental demons to gain power. However Myers along with his equally powerful friends and comrades Zoda, Minato, and Ganadowan managed to defeat Garland even after he transformed in to a demon. After beating his old friend Myers found a crystal that allowed Cosmos to appear before him. The Eternal Queen of light warned Myers that a great darkness was coming and that all of the courageous hero's in the universe should unite to enforce justice and insure that evil does not prevail.

With Myers and his friends all ready having a good reputation for being the second coming of the legendary heroes, the order of the Enji Knights, a group that would be based on Corneria, and be loyal to no group but the side of justice. For more than a few decades the Enji Knights recruited warriors and hero's from all corners of known space and no matter what they were or where they were from, as long as they were willing to fight the forces of evil they were welcomed. Combined with a truly dedicated Lylat King, it seems that the universe was truly heading in a positive golden age, and that people as a whole were changing for the better. However, like all dreams, reality reared its ugly head, along with the cracks to this new order.

While the Enji Knights managed to save the lives of innocent people countless time in situations from the maverick robot outbreak to the armies of the mad scientist Andross, even with all of the combined magic and skill of Grand Master Myers, his council of Masters, and all the other Enji Knights, they still were not omnipresent, and could not save everyone. This naturally caused some resentment, and those who saw the Enji Knights as obstacles for various reasons used this excuse to place doubt on the Enji.

Meanwhile, after fifty years of solid leadership Akunukao died of peaceful means, and his son Atem Lylat was elected legally to become the next Lylat King through his own charisma and resolve. While Atem was a good ruler in his own right, he was only human and was naturally overwhelmed at trying to fallow in his father's footsteps, and justly rule over a government that tried to span over the entire cosmos. While he managed to give both the poor and the rich, the exceptional and standard happy, he did make decisions that were interpreted by some as oppressive.

In the end any government, no matter how justly run will come in to conflict with those who see things differently. After several planets were ruined by mega corporations that put maximum profit over the many good, King Atem enacted a law that forbid any corporation or group to commit any operation that could endanger the life of a planet without firm approval by the Lylat Kingdom and the planets leader. While the senate approved of this, a few groups were outraged, and declared that King Atem was trying to force the entire universe to obey his whims, retorting with the idea that risks were part of the course for progress.

This rift against the Lylat Kingdom grew when Atem then came up with the idea to regulate the selling of weapons of mass destruction. While the law was reasonable and mostly aimed and regulating the sell of atomic missiles once more, many of the galactic spanning corporations, especially the weapons and energy producing conglomerate Serpent, run by the long time business guru Weil Narche Zabi, saw this as a direct play for the Lylat Kingdom to show its true colors and rule over everyone as a dictatorship! While Atem and his supporters fiercely rejected this accusation his enemies kept getting louder and bolder with their protests, and the opposition to the Lylat Kingdom grew.

While unfocused for a while, the opposition grew much fiercer after the disastrous civil war on the planet of Irazous. Irazous, a war with a bloody history between two races, one human, one humanoid bugs, and both sides had a long history at being at each others throats were not literally going for each other's throats after a holy site to both sides was destroyed, and both sides blamed each other. The Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights tried to intervene and put a stop to the fighting, but for all of their power they could not force people to get along, despite what a few people thought.

While many negotiations for peace were made, both sides were to fanatical about being the victor to let anything cheat them out of what they thought was rightfully theirs, and many masseurs occurred , and many more people, including Enji Knights, died. The situation got so intense that one fed up Enji, none other than the apprentice of Master Myers, Xehamaru, decided the only way to bring peace was to force it, and working with Lylat Captain Rau Le Creuset, the Enji Knight unleashed a devastating orbital bombardment to the world massacring most of the world and literally blasting the fight out of its people! The battle for Irazous was over, but it left the world and its people broken, and bitter.

Countless people and organizations used the outcome of the Irazous to decry the Lylat Kingdom as a fascist cruel government that just used a benevolent mask to dupe the masses. Ansem Zeon, the representative of the world of Vana'diel publicly condemned the Lylat Kingdom as hopelessly corrupt and that King Atem and his supporters were trying to force every living being to conform to one style of living. Saying that all free people should have the chance to live how they see fit even if it's riskier, Ansem along with others like Weil Zabi, Zeon Zum Deikun, Treize Khushern made a notion for a new confederation of worlds that would split from the Lylat Kingdom to form their own loose alliance. And so what was once just a lose web of defiance became the United States of the Zeon Federation.

While leaving the Lylat Kingdom was no crime in itself, King Atem feared this could lead to the very collapse of central order and a return to universe of chaotic anarchy and so he desperately tried to appeal to Ansem and the others to reconsider this, but many people quickly noticed many of the members of the Zeon Federation were hell bent on splitting from the Lylat Kingdom. Master Myers and many in the Lylat Military darkly came to the realization that many like Weil Zabi may publicly talk about equality and freedom for all, but were far more concerned about being able to do what they want and be free to make profits in any unethical manner that they chose. Furthermore, the Enji Knights quickly deduced that many shady organizations like the religious order of Sithantos and Organization XIII and many criminal cartels were working with the Zeon Federation, and many begun to wonder if the true intention of the founders of the Zeon Federation was to force a revolution. As many prepared for war, King Atem and the Enji still tried to reach out to Ansem to avoid a war, and for a time it seemed that peace was still possible as Ansem agreed to meet Enji Master Minato in the neutral space colony Twilight Town to discuss last minute negotiations for a agreement. However, that chance for hope became a nightmare, as a transport ship exploded, unleashing poison gas in to the entire space colony and killing Ansem, Master Minato, and just about everyone on board!

While no one could prove that the Lylat Kingdom did anything to sabotage anything, Weil Zabi quickly blamed the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji, and swiftly became the new president. Soon after Zum Dekiun Treize Khushern and others were confirmed dead, and Weil used this as justification to secure even more power over the Zeon Federation, and declare war on the Lylat Kingdom to secure independence! While many soon realized that Weil seemed to be benefiting more than anyone else in the Zeon Federation form recent turn of events, the control over his people seemed nearly absolute. So sadly despite all efforts with Weil Zabi's declaration of war the universe had officially descended in to its first universal civil war.

Once more, the sins of mortals have guided them in to a dark path, but little did they realize just how much at stake. As prophesied in the ancient slab known as the Epitaph of Twilight, legend said that once more a hero would find himself with the choice of rising to the occasion, or fall in to utter oblivion. Soon after the outbreak of the war between the Lylat Kingdom and the Zeon Federation, a young human male with high hopes of becoming a hero by chance found a shrine that held the sword of a legendary hero, the Star Sword, and from what would fallow would become the Tales of the Cosmic Wars.

(_From here if I did any more I would just be summarizing the entire story and well, if you did not read the story then it's not likely you are here at the first place. Well, I suppose I could make a general time line of the war with dates and all, not sure if it's truly needed like it might for Star Wars or Lord of the Rings or something. Well, I'll see. For now, moving on. _)

* * *

**_Major Organizations and Governments_**

**_The Lylat Kingdom_**_: _A constitutional monarchy that was idealized by a former senator, the first supreme Lylat King Akunumkao thanks to advice from Cosmos. A government's that basis is to give people the best quality of life to all life forms across the universe. While its easy to say that , so far the leaders of the Lylat Kingdom have been devoted to insure that the mantra of the Lylat Kingdom is not just talk but as much of a reality to the people of the universes as possible. While dedicated to freedom the leader is a monarch so that the leader can focus on leading and not be dragged down by fear of a time limit or worrying about being reelected. While it is possible to be stay on the throne for life the Supreme Lylat King can also be removed from power if he is unpopular enough. With a strong national army to defend against any kind of threat, and a senator from every world that is a member, in theory the Lylat Kingdom is the ultimate form of a strong government, though it depends on who is in charge to see if that idea is realized. While it faced some extremely tough tests, after enduring a intense attempt at being shattered by the Zeon Federation and being outright massacred by Chaos Zannacross Necron, along with all of existence, the Lylat Kingdom showed everyone that it was something worth standing for, and hopefully will keep being that way for some time to come. Its official physical currency is Gil.

**_The Holy Order of Enji Knights_**: A galactic peacekeeping and law enforcement organization founded by Rodimus Myers, what started as merely a group of old friends quickly expanded to an order of thousands! Myers had been a kind hearted but strong willed man for most of his life, and always used his skills for the sake of what was right. After defeating his former friend Garland with the help of his other friends in a bitter dual to the death, Cosmos appeared before him out of a large crystal to explain how she saw that the coming times would be dark, and that it would take the courage and strength of men and women like Myers from all over the universe to insure that the looming dark times would not consume the entire realm.

With this after discussing things with his family, friends, and the Lylat King it was not long after that that the order of the Enji Knights was officially created. While its head quarters, the holy castle of Hallowed Bastion may have resided in the mountains of the capital world of Corneria, the Enji were not a faction of the Lylat Military, nor were they loyal to any other government, world, or corporation. Privately funded, the Enji Knights are loyal only to most commonly defined terms of justice, and will intervene to stop any force that is oppressing others. More than just a collection of strong warriors, talented mages and geniuses, a mortally strong heart is required to insure that one is not joining the Enji just for the thrill of battle; anyone tarnishing the honor of the Enji will normally quickly be expelled.

However, while the Enji Knights have a strong mantra and moral core, the order is purposely set to be flexible. Knowing full well how many orders in the past that were committed to justice fell apart for being too rigid, and knowing that any organization that expects life forms from every known world would have people who had different ideas about what is right Myers and the other Masters made sure to allow diversity, and for any member to have his or her say on what they think is best for a situation, or add there philosophy to the wisdom of the order. For example, while some orders in the past tried to demand that its members suppress emotions and be fully devoted enforces of justice, Myers and the Masters knew from history that most of the time that just backfired in the long run, and allows Enji to feel as they see fit, as long as it does not cloud their judgment when they are needed. Likewise, no matter how one was raised, anyone who ambushes there position as an Enji to bring pain to others is not tolerated. In addition while the Enji are not open to the public they do have tours and do purposely keep close to the capital world, knowing that many groups with heroic intentions in the past were quickly treated with suspicion when they were to cut off from the mainstream

Despite this determination to not be corrupt, being flexible and being determined to give people second chances means that some with shady mindsets can, and have abused the trust of the Enji. Between Kira Myers using his father's trust in him to hide his true motives for some time till he nearly wiped out the Enji, to Brad Fowltror abusing the Enji Knights belief in seeing the best of people to string them along thinking he would turn around, till he nearly causes a galactic travesty, the Enji Knights don't quite have a spotless track record. Still, knowing that trying to hide one's faults just makes them look stupid the Enji Order never hides when they made a mistake, and many people respect their integrity and honesty to the people. While some fear their power and see them as a wild card, the people that fear them fear all who are better than them and most people have enough common sense to see that the Enji are indeed hero's that can be trusted, most of the time.

The hierarchy of the Enji is that one must start as a rookie or a Genji till they are able to prove themselves able to handle the burden of being a Enji. Once one is officially an Enji Knight if they continue to demonstrate good leadership they can raise to become an Enji Captain, an Enji who leads four man squads. While there are various roles a Enji can fit in to, the rank of a Enji Master is reserved for one who is nearly a sage, the prime example of one who knows how to bring about peace, and realize such peace in difficult situations. The Grand Master is the title that can only be given to one who is the ultimate embodiment of the ideals of the Enji, and Myers has had that role since the inception of the Enji.

With a Enji Knight being the one who became the chosen one that saved the universe, it seems the Enji managed to live up to their legacy, but even with them seeing all the evil in the universe concurred, the greatest challenge of the Enji, guiding the people of the universe to reform and evolve society to a natural paradise still remains, and only time will tell if such a goal can be met, but if it can the Enji Knights will try with everything they have to see it through.

**_The Lylat Subcommittee_**: When the Lylat Kingdom was formed many people were naturally fearful of having a monarch impose his rule on all space, and to insure everyone that they there fears of a fascist government hidden in the shadows were just that of a fantasy the Lylat Subcommittee was formed. Each member of the board was chosen for their wealth, influence and political wit, and most of them were at once time a senator or someone who had experience in politics. The primary function of the Subcommittee is to monitor the actions of the Supreme King and insure he is not corrupt. If the committee votes as one they can overturn a decree made by the Lylat King, though the courts can overrule that decision in time.

At the time of the Cosmic War the Subcommittee the first member of the board is Arch Duke Erich Raystar. The second member is a black skinned man by the name of Himmler. The third member is a man named Siegel Clyen, who has no children, and has no relation to Lacus what's so ever. Err, any way the fourth member is a man with long black hair named Sakyou Wata. And the filth is Albert Yuriev. The sixth is Xiza. And the seventh and last member is the white haired owner of the Logos weapons developer Dijbril Lannister who is the current public speaker and comes from a long line of military family members.

From the start of the war many of the Subcommittee has been wary of both King Atem and the Enji Knights, seeing them as to naïve and to focused on ideas and not on the bottom line. After the demise of Xehamaru more than half of the committee decided that things were not going in there preferred manner, and decided to back Kira in his coup on Atem so that order can be stabilized. The truth is that Weil Zabi once desired to be a member of the subcommittee but was flatly rejected since many of the current members rightly saw the man as someone who would share power. However, another truth is that while some like Erich, Himmler and others truly believed in their jobs, many of the others have had little faith in the Lylat Kingdom as a whole. Those like Dijbril and Sakyou had lineages that spanned for centuries, all the way back to the former Lylat republic, and have seen the Lylat Kingdom as a shift that was needed to sway the masses and keep them passive before chaos could break out. Even the entire war with the Zeon Federation was to some just a large scale quelling of those who were unhappy with the status quo, and afterword things would return to normal, and the elite would continues to control everything.

Thus when Kira rebelled against King Atem and Himmler and Siegal were killed, it was quite a great shock to Dijbril and Sakyou that their comrades did not see eye to eye with what was the proper balance, and were even more shocked when Xiza and Albert quickly showed they had different plans, and let Kira kill them! After Kira's mutiny was repelled and Atem was back on the throne it was clear that the Subcommittee had hidden motives, but there original purpose was still one that was needed and so after the Zeon Federation was defeated new members were picked, and they were, Former head of the Zeon Federation Ansem Zeon, Princess Zelda from Hyrule, Doctor Thomas Light from Corneria, he president of Esthar Luguna Lore, Dendi, leader of the people of Namek, Lilandra Nerammani, Majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire and the Emperor of the nation of Malkuth from the world of Aldrunt, Peony. While not all of the new committee members are as knowledge about galactic politics as the members they replaced, they are all good wise people, and all know what drives people, thus making them a good group to do their job, and make sure the Lylat Kingdom and its ruler does so in a fair and just manner.

**_The United States of the Federation of Zeon:_** Ever since the formation of the Lylat Kingdom, there were those who felt like a single group was trying to dictate how everyone in the universe should live. And while it was proven many times that this was not the reality, some hard core skeptics refused to see things expect for how they wanted to see them. For a while this was little more than aimless scattered grumbles, but after the disastrous conclusion to the Irazous civil war and other events this resistance to the Lylat Kingdom became open defiance. Ansem Zeon was the first to publicly say that the Lylat Kingdom was hopelessly corrupt, and to broken to be repaired. For all the changes the Lylat Kingdom made, Ansem and other critics lambasted its leaders for still taxing its members to much and giving to little to return, for being too fixated on ridged ideals of what is right, and other issues.

Declaring that the Lylat Kingdom was out to weigh everyone down to bring a false sense of equality, Ansem said it was time to start anew and for those who wanted to be free to form their own government. Ansem, with the strong backing of Weil Zabi managed to rally much more of the population of the universe than anyone expected and this new alliance of worlds quickly formed the United Federation of Zeon, a government that was mostly formed to win the war against the Lylat Kingdom. Many of the galactic corporations that wanted to be liberated from the Lylat Kingdoms rules rallied to the Federation, and many prideful species that cherished there independence relished the chance to show the Lylat Kingdom there power. With the combined might of the Corporate Alliance, the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, the Inter-Galactic Banking Clan and the Techno Union, the Covenant fleet, and the backing of many war loving races like the Skrulls, the Skedar, the Krogan the Thanagarian's the Romulans, the Vendeeni, the Hutts, and more, the Zeon Federation had gathered much of the military might in the known universe. Even with the Enji firmly supporting the Lylat Kingdom, the Zeon Federation had many elite soldiers of their own, and enough factories to produce billions of war machines.

The most extensive part of the Zeon army was battle droids, as they were easy cheap cannon folder and while they were no match for Enji Knights, they were good at wearing them down. Between having bitter ex Enji like the former Enji Master Craft and his Dead Cell commandos, to ace mobile suit pilots like the legendary Red Comet Char Aznable, and the elite warriors of their other members like the Super Skurlls and more, from the start that the Zeon Federation could not be trifled with easily.

While many of the top brass in the Zeon Federation were avaricious individuals who were using the war merely to gain more money and power for themselves, there were also plenty of people like the former Enji Master Craft Duron, Char and Zechs Marquees, people who were good at their core but one way or another driven to seek the freedom they wanted. Some were fighting for even simpler reasons, and just fighting to defend their homes.

While in theory the Zeon Federation may not have been entirely wrong in concept, the truth of the matter is that many of those who were behind its creation saw the ideas that the public was rallying behind as just a sham. While Ansem and others wanted to truly break away to keep planets independent from any power, Weil Zabi had a far different agenda. From the start Weil had hated the Lylat Kingdom, as he hated anyone who tried to impede his profits, and helped Ansem get the idea to call for a revolution so that Weil could break away from the laws and people that stood in his way. When Ansem was showing sighs that he was willing to compromise, Weil instantly arranged for Ansem's death, and used the event as a way to fledge sympathy, and quickly take Ansem's place to move from former chief sectary to the next president of the Federation.

With tensions high as they were, the supposed death of their beloved leader made most citizens play in to Weil's game, and with his extensive control of the media he secured his power base swiftly, eliminating anyone who dared to point out anything wrong with Weil's campaign. When the war started to start looking bleak for the Zeon Federation, and when the Zannacross Empire revealed its self by destroying a entire Zeon planet Weil blamed all the setbacks on traitors in the Federation. While at first the Zeon government was run by a Council of ten of the most powerful world leaders, after the death of Xehamaru a increasingly paranoid and bitter Weil had the Soviet Council liquated, and became a virtual dictator of the entire Federation, quickly unleashing waves of purges to kill anyone who could be seen as a threat to the point where his corporate staff was running controlling how entire planets were run, all in the name of the War Economy. By the end of the war, a revolution that was supposed to be based on independent rights had become nearly entirely a government solely run by one man's whims.

The most twisted part of it all as the peoples freedoms were eradicated Weil was still able to persuade most of his citizens that all of their woes, from the many worlds that were forced to have a collectivization of their resources for the war to only having Weil Zabi products to buy was because of their enemies, and that they would be free once the enemies that were standing in their way were dead. A revolution that was supposed to be about independent freedoms seemed to be more and more about one very rich man trying to make it so that the entire cosmos was free to be crushed to the point to that one man could force all living things to be his money making cogs, and yet even when Ansem Zeon himself revealed he was not dead and told everyone Weil's true nature Weil had such intensive propaganda that he still had a decent chunk of the population be hysterically devout to him and see the so called truth as enemy propaganda.

Sadly, only in the very last phase of the war with Zeon, when Weil ruthlessly used his ultimate weapon, the Death Star Ragnarok to blow up his own capital planet of Texagrade just to try and kill the Enji did all but his most ruthless profit driven soldiers see him for what he was, a man who saw everyone but him as tools. While the Zeon Federation was soundly defeated by the Lylat Kingdom thanks to King Atem's kindness when the former planets of the revolting government were taken back in to the Lylat Kingdom the penalties for the losers were minimal and no major reparations imposed on the defeated planets besides reasonable fees, which varied from world to world depending on there situation.

Furthermore thanks to Ansem and others like Weil's own daughter Euphemia Zabi agreeing to work with the Lylat Kingdom the suffering of the Zeon people was not for nothing. Because all through while the former rebels may have ended up still being part of the Lylat Kingdom, they were able to use the war to get more rights for their planets and a sincere commitment to insuring that all planets rights were respected. Considering that they were losers in war, this could almost be seen as lucky. The official currency of the Zeon Federation was Zenny.

(_Extra Authors notes. What inspired the Zeon Federation was obviously both the CIS from Star Wars and the Principality of Zeon from the Gundam shows along with the many AU variations like Oz and ZAFT. However, in this story it was lightly based off both the Soviet Union and Communist China. Manly I wanted to try and show how those fighting for freedom can at times be the most oppressed ones of all, and how in the name of freedom and justice the most anti freedom governments can be tolerated by the people, be it that it's what they believe or they are just brainwashed in to expecting it like it is normal._ )

**_The Titan Special Forces_**: An elite counter agency formed by the Lylat government after the disastrous outcomes of the Irazous Civil War and other events. Fearing that terrorist were undermining the power of the Lylat Kingdom, the Titans were created to insure that the best of the best were able to work together in a effective manner to take down threats before they could cause any damage. While before the Titans many branches of the military existed like the outer defense division Shield, the inner galactic defense force CADMAS, the dimensional defense force NERVE, and more, they were all merged together in to the Titans due to the desire to have a single defense agency that did not waste time on petty internal bickering or rivalries, and focused purely on defending the Lylat Kingdom from all threats. Kira Myers, son of the Grand Master of the Enji, a master fighter, a genius tactician, and a shrewd detective that was devoted entirely to justice was made the commander of the Titans, with those like Lylat Generals Jamitov Hyman, Revolver Ocelot, Nick Fury, Ribbons Almark, Gendo Ikari, Master Chief, and other former elite military staff helping insure the Titans were run effortlessly.

To insure that terrorist plans did not come to fruition the Titans had the authority to take instant direct action as long as they can justify there actions afterworlds. While some were skeptical of the need of the Titans, they soon kept silent about their doubts when after the war with the Zeon Federation broke out the Titans were able to neutralize ten different threats from breaking out before they could start. As the war with Zeon, and then with Sithantos intensified the Titans were looked favorably for quickly defeating enemies and giving better safety then the Enji at times. With state of the art mobile suits and super soldier programs as part of their corps, at times the Titans were able to handle things even more smoothly then the Enji. Even though the reason that they were able to so swiftly win battles was because of their sometimes ruthless actions and disregard for the law, many citizens and senators saw this as just an essential part of how to act in war, and even detaining entire planets was just looked over, at first. When Xehamaru invaded Corneria and the masses saw the new elite Salvation Storm troopers help secure the city the faith in the Titans was risen to feverish heights, and some saw them as better defenders of the peace then the Enji, and this is just what the Titans wanted them to think .

While some in the Titans truly fought despite some of the harsh things they were doing they were just doing what they had to in order to bring peace at a minimal cost, sadly for the truly patriotic members, some of the superiors had different ideas on just what needed to be done to bring peace. After the revelation of the Salvation soldiers it was discovered that the majority of these armored Spartan commandos were all replicas of Master Chief in the Replica program based off of the work that Dist the Reaper, the former God General of the Oracle Knights on the world of Aldurant! While cloning is suppose to be off limits, Kira and the others said it was vital that the Titans had enough soldiers to match the massive amount of war machines the Zeon Federations produce or the demons the Zannacross Empire could conjure, and King Atem and the Enji were forced to see the reason in this argument. However, the true reason for this clone army was to have enough commandos needed for the cruel order 66 program! After Master Myers nearly died at the hands of Darth Idious and Kira made his rebellious desires known with one command all of his artificially made soldiers instantly acted without hesitation to kill any Enji in there site.

Knowing that some of his men might be corrupted by their experiences with the Enji to perform their duty Kira had also installed the Patriot system to have the nano-machines installed in all of his soldiers to make them obey there orders. Thankfully for the ones that did not want to be murderous pawns, the Enji and their allies were able to find a way to free those like Master Chief from the patriot system before they were forced to do something they would regret. With this horrifying act revealed the true nature of the Titans was shown to all, and a greater horror was realized when it seemed that Kira was allied with the Zannacross Empire. To him, the Titans were not being hypocritical, they were just doing their nature to their truest ability, by forcing the universe to reform, and insure that the source of war, the weak sinful emotions of mortals was wiped out. After this was reveled the Titans officially switched allegiances to the Zannacross Empire, though some of its departments like the Shield division, the Celestial Being unit and the Spartan commandos still were faithful to the Lylat Kingdom.

With the true nature of the Titans and there leader exposed, they became even more brutal, and begun to take their clones to the next level. More than creating mere replica soldiers, they started modifying humans with Quantum Brainwaves and GN particles to forcefully evolve a new group of humans to exist in the dark paradise, the group known as the new type of life forms, the Innovators. The Innovators were a group of modified humans that had the power to sense the feelings of other Innovators and also have a sense of danger, while also being able to react quicker and manipulate machines, while also being able to live longer thanks to their enhanced bodies. The Innovators under the prime innovator Ribbons Almark quickly took key positions in the Titan armada, with the goal of helping the Zannacross Empire crush all of their enemies to punish the inferior former life forms for their sin and proving their worth. However despite all of these enhancements in the end the Titans and the innovators were all but destroyed in the final phase of the war by the disorderly inferior old type beings that they despised so much proving the old point that mere superior mental skills and reaction time does not make a superior being.

**_The Organization XIII of Dark Enji:_** A group that are named after the Enji in name but are far from them, and just use the title to confuse there true nature from their enemies. A secret society that has guided events from the shadows, there mantra is to surpass the rules of nature and seek how to evolve in to gods. Created by Xemnas and Ravxen as a cult, this order was formed to seek those who had shinning wills and established as an order that would take those that wanted to gain more power and not get held back by morals. Normal members of the order are just people who embrace the dark side, but the thirteen elite members of the Organization are not only beings with extremely high power and skill, but being whose bodies have been modified through dark magic and forbidden science to be Homunculus, evolved humans even more advanced and powerful then the Innovators. Xemnas had recruited his elite members for the cause that they will open the gates to paradise and be those who guide the masses in the new world, as gods.

The primarily fuel for the Organization's ends was the four legendary Celestial Beasts, the Jinchūriki. Having reports that the powerful monsters have resurfaced and their unique power was the fuel needed for project Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas's plan to use the Celestial Beasts energy to open a portal to heaven, allowing the transcended beings to stake their claim at supremacy. The Dark Enji stayed mostly in the shadows throughout the war, only making a major play near the end of the war, when most of their elite had fallen and to finalize their plans they recruited Brad Fowltror for his power, and to insure Lacus Raystar, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon would fall in to their grasp.

However, only in the end did the true purpose of the Organization be revealed. While Xemnas had always claimed he had been working for his own agenda and was not allied with the Zannacross Empire it seems that the truth was that this was a false claim. When Ravxen revealed his true identity, he also revealed that he reached out to a young Xemnas and persuaded him to seek a force that would bring change to the broken universe that had brought him failed him. Ravxen and Xemnas then plotted to create an order that would recruit those who rejected the cosmos in its current form and band them together to recruit the keys the Zannacross Empire needed to win. If Xemnas and his group could pull this off their reward would be to have the power they seek, and be allowed to live in the new world as the enforcers of the Zannacross Empire.

Naturally hearing the truth devastated the members of the Organization that joined to be above everyone but, since the only one left who felt that was Axel, it was of little importance to the rest. Thanks to the devastating trickery of the true founders of the Dark Enji, the group was able to complete their plans and use the Gedo Mazo statue to combined the essence of the celestial beasts to open Kingdom Hearts, and force open a barrier to heaven.

However, even with the sole surviving member of the Organization able to bask in his goals, this divine power still did not grant him the invincibility that he thought he would have had, and Xemnas and his Organization merely faded in to history as another twisted cult, that while made a bigger impact than others, still failed to do much but cause chaos.

**_The Order of Sithantos/ the Zannacross Empire_**: The organization that has existed in one shape or form since the dawn of humanity, while its name and banner may have changed throughout history its purpose was always the same, a group of people that were fanatically loyal to the supreme god of darkness, and were determined to enforce his will no matter what. In one sense it started as a few fanatical mortals who fallowed the belief that in its most general term boiled down to the idea that only the strong have the right to prosper, and those who interfered with the prosperity of the worthy are sinners who must be punished. Since Chaos Zannacross Necron was the ultimate believer of this ideology, his followers were loyal to him and wanted to appease there god.

By the time of the second age it was a full empire run by the demon lords, and once there god had descended to the mortal realm they eagerly let their master take command, and in that reign of terror the death count was in the trillions. After Chaos Zannacross Empire was sealed away, those who were not instantly eradicated or sealed away with their maser were horrified that the divine being that they believed in was defeated and most became insane or died fighting. While it seemed that the Zannacross Empire was shattered, its die hard fanatics lived on, and those who thought darkness was the true nature of existence carried on the words of Zannacross.

Millennia later, those who remembered the legacy of Zannacross had become the order of Sithantos on the world of Ormus , Ryut, Korriban, and others it the Sithantos sector, though the true core world has always been the world that's nearest to hell, Vandalgyon. Vandalgyon was thought to have been destroyed when Chaos Zannacross Necron was sealed away but the truth is that the angels themselves rearranged black holes to block off access to the plant to prevent fanatics from reaching the world. However little did even the angels realize that even this measure would not stop the most fanatical of followers. Millions of years later the second in command of the forces of darkness, Darth Damonus manage to at last break free, and while the process weakened him he at once set out to issue revenge on behalf of his master. During the many years that the Emperor of the Zannacross Empire was sealed the fanatics formed the order of Sithantos to worship him.

However, the reach of this order was rather limited, and after their forces were attacked they mostly stayed isolated in their own dark corner of the universe. As the religion quickly gained a ruthless barbaric reputation most people avoided heading in to the sector, and in turn the Sithantos order was content to rule over their own sector. However, as the patriarchs of Sithantos grew more in to a rut, this displeased there god, even if they were not aware of it. While a few die hard Sith lords tried to cause chaos across the cosmos even if some caused more damage then others they were all defeated and the main order of Sithantos only gave them a passing mention. Damonus was furious to see that as time went on the "Official forces" of Zannacross were more concerned about their image then about enforcing there masters will. While Damonus was too weak to do anything about it for a while, as his strength recovered he scooped out those who were true worshippers of the dark side, and discovered Xehamaru. Seeing the young fallen Enji Knights burning desire to end the current world Damonus and his imprisoned master decide to reach out to Xehamaru and make him there pawn to move things forward. Thus they helped Xehamaru murder Havoc Drashid and take his place, while giving him the Curse Seal crystals, Nightmare, and the forbidden secrets of the universe. Xehamaru soon begun to at last start the grand revenge of the darkness Damonus and Zannacross also reached out to Xemnas and Kira Myers to further spin there webs of shadows with the aims of ensnaring the entire universe.

Xehamaru and his steadily increasing army was able to successfully retrieve many of the Key Fragments needed to unseal there master while manipulating the Zeon Federation to fight the Lylat Kingdom. By the time Xehamaru fell to Ben Auro, Damonus had regained his full power, and not only eagerly took over Xehamaru's position, but announced the return of the Zannacross Empire! With the forces of darkness unleash all the power they had been building up for centuries, all the villains they revived from the dead, and even the Titan Special Forces and there mobile suits and Storm troopers, they had one of the most fearsome armies in the history of the universe. On top of it all, the nearly endless supply of Necrocalcous, the beings of darkness that are unhappy souls from hell that reject the current world and come back as vengeful demonic creatures with various abilities, and can even combine together to form even more powerful deadly creatures. As demonic as the Necrocalcous are, truly powerful and devout followers like Xehamaru can absorb enough dark energy to transcend in to pure demons.

With all of these forces amassed under one fanatical banner, the Zannacross Empire had enough power to fight both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zeon Federation at the same time. And with the home world of the Zannacross Empire hidden and protected even from the celestial ones, they had quite the advantage. Despite all the gains the Lylat Kingdom made in the war, ultimately they were unable to stop the Zannacross Empire from realizing there prime objective, and despite all of the efforts of the Enji, the angels and everyone else, the forces of darkness were able to break the seal, and Chaos Zannacross Necron was revived.

The Emperor of Darkness unleashed a horrifying assault on all living things to have his revenge on those that defied him, and for a time the terrifying fact that the embodiment of all evil would make his will in to reality, and bring about the end of the known universe. However, when push came to shove Ben and all the other hero's made their final push, and showed everyone in the Zannacross Empire, including their master, that there order was not right, and brought down the empire of darkness once and for all in a titanic battle that will be remembered for all time as the battle that shattered the force of evil.

_**Mutants And Digimon**_: Digital monsters, formed with the fusion of various life forms across the many worlds of the cosmos being exposed to various energies of different worlds at once, making there DNA like data. Exposure to this energy caused long term evolution in both humans and other life forms. For humans and other humanoid life forms this caused them to have various powers at there command from a " X" Gene that would grow throughout time, some of theses mutants would have formidable powers, and while the universes is all ready polluted with plenty of powerful warriors and mages, some of the more irrational people feared being wiped out and replaced by these mutants. A widespread campaign of hate was spread in some circles, even from some government officials like the former Subcommittee member the " Illusive Man" but during King Atem's reign this mutant hate was suppressed and they were expected in to society.

digimon are monsters that are highly evolved from this data energy infusion. Digimon can stand out from normal monsters because most of them can talk and that they can constantly evolve or, Digivole in to stronger forms, and some can even fuse together to make a even stronger form then that! Digital Monsters were a topic picked up by a renown biologist named Damon Mizrahi, who quickly became known as the expert of Digimon. He soon deduced that Digimon started at the fresh level, where they are barley more then a blob of life, before they progress to the in training level, where they are able to learn and converse with others.

The Rookie level is most Digimon 's base form and where they can walk around and attack on there own. The Champion level is where Digimon can be formidable attack forces, and they can be threats to entire armies in there ultimate level stage. Few make the Mega level state, as it requires a tremendous amount of power. Mega level digimon can cause enough damage to take out entire modern army divisions! There are other unique type of Digimon like Spiritual Digimon, Digital Monsters are modeled after some legendary monsters that can turn from a human or beast form, and merge in to a stronger spirit Digimon from there.

Digimon would go on to fight on the sides of both good and evil.

I know its not a organization but I figured this would be the best place to explain how those things worked in my story.

_Part two, the ultimate character guide/ Biography section will be coming soon, hope this ties you all till I get that done, which will hopefully be soon._


	93. Ultimaina Protagonist Biographies

_** Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Trilogy Ultimania  
**_

_**Major character Biographies of Importance, Protagonist side. **_

Before we start ill just like to say that for some of the major heroes and villains I shall be comparing them to the, Enneagram of Personality. For those that don't know in some psychology circles it's a kind of thing that's used to identify the kind of personality traits and behavior patterns one has. I'll be using this for some of the heroes and villains to give them better overviews, though I won't do it for the majority of non original characters, mostly because that would take forever and, doing a study on Mario's behavior is just a tad over kill lol. All right, let's begin.

**_Ben Auro_**: Full name is Benjamin Fei Auro, has blue eyes, light brown hair that is mostly normal length, and is six feet tall. Favorite hobbies besides fighting are history, painting, and the piano and favorite foods are pasta types, sweet types, and meat types.

Born to a couple of average middle class family members in the capital planet of Corneria, the male human known as Ben Auro spent most of his life growing up in the small suburb known as Transford town. With his mother being a government retirement bureaucrat and his father being a small time sells man Ben did not have much in the ways of wealth, but his parents were able to give him a stable childhood, if uneventful. While Ben was grateful that his parents were there for him, his dad's lack of success gave left most of the people in the town with a flimsily reputation, and Ben's lack of funds made it hard for him to make friends due to his shy awkward nature. While he did make a few friends a good deal of those friends left him for wealthier and "hipper" Friends and this feeling of being a loser stung him hard over the years.

The three people who influenced Ben the most in his childhood was his grandfather, his cousin and role model Max Bruder, and Lacus Raystar, his first and dearest female friend. Ben's grandfather was a former wizard and was the one helped have Ben have a sense of wonder and be in awe of magic, and also helped give Ben a sense of justice, though superhero stories and games and shows that Ben grew up watching and playing helped give him a strong burning desire to be a hero. However, for most of his childhood telling people he wanted to be a hero just ended in bursts of laughter, because Ben had rather substandard skills in sports, even he had a hard time believing in himself. However, one person that believed in him was Lacus. Meeting on the first day of school, the five year olds met by chance. But while Ben was nervous and afraid Lacus liked how nice Ben was and despite the two being from different backgrounds the two became friends.

Lacus helped Ben, and Ben helped Lacus in different areas, and seeing Lacus's wealthy lifestyle gave Ben incite in to the world of the elite, but Lacus was always grateful for Ben helping Lacus deal with the constant demands of her family anyway that he can. The two stayed close friends for some time, even when members of the Raystar family looked down on Ben for being a lowborn fool Lacus fiercely defended her friend. However, when the two were twelve Ben's dads incompetence proved Lacus's mother right, it struck Ben hard.

After taking months of persuasion to let Ben's family and Max tag along with the Raystars to the vacation world of Hyda IV, Ben's dad felt determined to prove his own competence, and nearly forced Ben and Lacus to go on what he thought was a great tour ride. However, the great deal he had in reality was a trap set by terrorists that were after Lacus, a trap that Mister Auro walked right in to. While the terrorists were able to be defeated thanks to the arrival of the Enji, Max's skills and Lacus 's own power, the incident still left Lacus 's parents traumatized, and they quickly moved away from Transford, forbidding Lacus from making any further contact with the Auro's.

While a cover story was given, Ben saw through this half baked excuse instantly. As a result he grew much bitterer to his father, especially when his father just responded by saying that reality is cruel and that he just had to deal with mistakes happening. Realizing how powerless he was Ben grew dead set at becoming an Enji Knight, someone who would not be so powerless. Begging Max to seriously teach him how to fight, his older cousin agreed. Max had always been Ben's hero, a fighting genius, and a much slicker with the ladies, Ben's favorite cousin was everything Ben was not, and he strived to try and gain the confidence that Max had. For two years Ben spent most of the time he was not doing school work committed to learning how to be decent at martial arts and sword skills. While Ben was never the genius Max was, in time he was able to get a well enough grasp on the basics to be able to hold his own.

However, a year in to High School Max left to be an Enji, and Ben was left for himself. High School was all ready tough with Lacus being gone, and with Max now busy on missions of world and his other close friend Ricky having been sent away to a rehabilitation center, Ben had felt even more isolated. Ben still had friends in High School, but those friends were flakey most of the time, and Ben felt that as long as he was a nobody no one would pay attention to him. Despite his improved fighting skills it did little to help his status with the ladies, and to many this just made him seem even weirder. Because he had little money and because his house had a case of both mold and bugs his family got a reputation of being " unlucky" to say the least. It was even more agonizing for Ben that the girl he liked the most in High School, Olette, gave him hope that they could be friends, only to mock him while going out with a jock.

This bitter end to High School, and Ben being unable to find a decent job made the young man more focused on doing something drastic. Faced with having to work for his dad before going to college, Ben decided to put his life on the line, and join the Enji Knights to give it everything he had to become a hero like Max. However, Ben quickly learned that willpower alone was not going to cut it, despite all his efforts he failed to past the Enji entrance exams twice, no matter how desperate he became to prove his worth, and no matter how hard he studied it just seemed that he could not fight as good as those who passed the test with bigger scores. Even the third time Ben took the test, even after all the preparations he made, and after how determined he was to pass before he got marked as an unlikely candidate for the Enji, Ben only past thanks to the two fighters above him being disqualified for cheating and taking drugs.

While it was not the most honorable way to get in, Ben was not going to turn down good luck when it shined his way. While his parents were more than a little skeptical about their son going to join a warrior order, Ben was determined to make his dreams become a reality and besides, even a dangerous life was better than the life of near total drudgery where the weeks had been the same dull thing after the other. When Ben at last entered Hallowed Bastion it was like a dream had come true, in more than one way. After all, not only had Ben found many new interesting hero's and friends, including quickly running in to his soon to be new best friends Doug Fitter and James Elrond, but he also found something , or someone he thought he would have lost forever, Lacus Raystar! To Ben's shock he had bumped in to his oldest dearest friend, and quickly realized how much more elegant and pretty she had become. However it was not all good news, because while Lacus remembered Ben, it was not as warm welcome as Ben would have liked. The young man quickly found out why to, when he ran in to a man he hated nearly instantly, Brad Fowltror! Not only was running in to Brad and his crew of Jerid, Mondo, the Slate, and CJ a rude realization that not everyone in the Enji Order was a heroic person, not only was being overwhelmed by Brad's raw power even more traumatic, but the cruel icing on the cake was the fact that this crude fight loving jock was Lacus's boyfriend! Finding out that the girl he cared for most of all had somehow become in love with a man that use to be the kind of guy she despised quickly crashed Ben's arrival.

However, Ben quickly had to put this sudden hurdle aside to not fall before he even started his journey. From proving his worth to his soon to be squad leader Cloud Strife in a final test, to handling his first mission, especially when it spiraled far out of control. Between thinking he would be just patrolling worlds and taking down criminals, to suddenly finding himself going to fight in a massive galactic civil war, to finding his first relatively peaceful mission suddenly erupting to a fight to the death with unforeseen ruthless enemies Ben found that becoming a hero was going to be even more intense than he ever foresaw! However, even as things spiraled out of control and Ben found himself landing on a random world Ben tried to keep cool and not break under pressure. It was tough, especially when the violent maverick criminal Vile showed up and quickly overpowered Ben. But, even as the young rookie found himself at the mercy at the inorganic killer and locked in hostile territory, Ben refused to submit to failure.

Through sheer determination Ben was able to find a way out of Bowser's castle, and while it seemed like that courage brought him his doom it in fact leaded him to his true destiny, the hidden shrine that held the fragment of the chosen savior, the Star Sword. Stumbling in to the crystal chamber, Ben grasped the blade and was only made aware of how important the golden blade was when he had to fight for his life to get the approval of the blade's guarding, the spirit of the legendary swordsman Gilgamesh! After another test, Ben at last realized that by being able to lift the Star Sword Ben had made the legacy of the Epitaph of Twilight come to past, and he out of all beings in the universe had been chosen to be the legendary hero and save the universe from falling in to ultimate darkness!

While even Ben was unsure if this was nothing but a joke the new owner of the Star Sword quickly proved he was not going to roll over, and after quickly helping his new friends Mario, Luigi and Yoshi defend the Mushroom Kingdom from a attack by their archenemies Bower, Ben proved he was going to try and live up to this high expectation by not only taking down Bowser and King K Rool, but standing up to Vile! While even with the Star Sword Ben was not able to overpower Vile in his battle armor, he was able to fed him off long enough for the maverick's long time enemies, Megaman X , Zero and Axl to show up and drive him off.

As Ben returned to the Enji HQ in one piece, even his comrades were not sure if Ben was for real at first, and Brad even told Lacus that Ben just made up the Star Sword in a lab to try and look cool! However Ben was now determined to give it his all to prove he was not just making stuff up, especially to Lacus. Luckily, or perhaps unlucky he would have had plenty of times to try. In the missions that would proceed this Ben and his friends would fight all kinds of enemies, meet many new allies and friends, and find many more revelations, both good and bad. As he encounters everything from driven Zeon generals and there war machines, to vengeful revived villains, only when Ben sees that the true enemy of Sithantos is the fallen former apprentice of Master Myers, Xehamaru does Ben have a glimpse of just how challenging his destiny will be. However he also met new friends like the speedy fun loving Sonic and the noble hero of Hyrule Link, not to mention his own digimon partner the energetic dragon digimon Hiryuumon. As Ben dedicates himself from learning from Cloud, and the Enji Masters to improve his skills, and after finding more fragments of the Star Sword in shrines from across the worlds, his skills and powers reach even greater heights as he masters moves like the Shadow Clone spell, the Shinning Flare Slash, and his own trademarked energy beam the Shinryukenha. With much effort Ben is able to get noticed fondly by all sorts of people for his efforts, including the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom!

However despite all of this momentum it's far from a smooth journey. During what was supposed to be his time off Ben reunited with his old friend Ricky, only to find out that Rickey had become a cunning criminal, and head of the Toxic Vulture gang. Despite Ben's efforts to reach out to him, Rick's desire for power overwhelmed all, but thankfully Doug and James showed they were true friends and Ben was able to shut down his turn coat friends operation down. Even after Rick fused himself with the power of the darkness from the Curse Seal crystal, Ben's anger unleashed a fragment of his true power, and in his super mode state he easily crushed Rick. While Rick seemed regretful near the end, he was killed by a mysterious assassin before anyone could do anything, leaving Ben with another small void in his life.

Another void was the fact that despite all his progress, he still could not defeat Brad Fowltror, who was stronger than anything Ben could throw at him. This major setback once more threw Ben's self confidence in a tail spin, though he was able to regain his confidence after passing another test, gaining another crystal shard, and helping the bounty hunter Samus Aran take down a Space Pirate operation on the planet SR-388. Even with his confidence in himself in doubt, Ben was able to show to show the true strength of his will by going on to defeating both the Dark Enji Axel, and then Metroid Prime! As Ben continued to improve he further proved his worth by causing an uproar as he forced Ezan in to a drawl in their own battle. However, the first extreme test to Ben's worth was when he was unexpectedly forced to fight with Xehamaru alone.

While the difference in experience and power was wide between the two Ben refused to give up, and when he saw just how much was on the line, not to mention being on the verge of death, he pushed himself to the limit, and with a little help from King Atem's energy he was able to have the Star Sword transcend in to the next level, its Bankai state. While his previous super mode was just the Shikai state, having gathered enough of the crystal shards he was able to unleash an even deeper power, and use that power to crush Xehamaru! With the help of his allies Xehamaru was completely destroyed, but sadly this only marked the start of the true hard times.

Only a few days after Ben managed to defeat Xehamaru, he found out that his grandmother died because of the stress brought on by the dark lords attack, and as bad as that was, when he finally had a date with Lisa Alster, the cute blond girl that he thought had a understanding with, it turned out he was being tricked the entire time, because Lisa was in reality non other then one of the elite dark Enji Larxene! For all the hopes Ben had that he had found someone that had expected him, he was heartbroken that it was all a act to lure him in to her trap, and it was only thanks to Lacus that he got out of the blond harpy's trap with his head. Even as heartbreaking as this was, it was only the start of Ben's trauma.

After another tense mission Ben found himself being forced to be taken under Kira's wing, and was forced to leave his friends to train under the leader of the Titan Special Forces. Ben all ready knew Kira was harsh, but with everyone but Ezan and Hiryuumon being cold titan soldiers Ben felt even more isolated, especially when Kira started giving him brutal training sessions that were borderline torture, all for the sake of making Ben" Become strong enough to concur pain". Regardless of Kira's true intention, it was just making Ben feel pushed to his breaking point both mentally and physically, but Ben was determined to endure the extreme pain to prove he had what it took to be a hero. Thankfully Ben found some good news at last, when during a battle to stop a Zeon fleet leader by Char to complete their intentions of smashing the space colony Julius Seven on to the world of Pakamino Ben found a surprise, in the form of the sudden return of his cousin Max! It seemed that the ace warrior had at last returned from his secret mission, and had come to catch up with his cousin!

However, while Max's return had cheered Ben up initially, another sudden turn for the worst turned Ben's life upside down! When Ben and Max were attending Lacus 's birthday party bounty hunters leaded by the Dark Enji Luxord crashed the party, and one of those bounty hunters was none other than Janus, the masked Zandalorian warrior that had killed Rick and fought the space pirates! Ben was all too eager to avenge his friend but, as he forcefully slashed off the mask of his attacker he was horrified to see that the true identity of the cold hearted man was none other than Max! To Ben's horror, the man who taught him how important it was to have courage, dreams, and pride, had now discarded his own honor and had forsaken justice, to become a man who only cared about himself! While Ben could barley expect that the man he had seen as his brother had become someone who would gladly sell him out for cash, Max forced Ben to open his eyes when his cousin unleashed a merciless assault with moves only he could pull off! As Ben barley fed off his cousin's assault his rage exploded, but even in his anger, and even after how far he had come, he was still not able to catch up with Max, and the icy bounty hunter escaped after dispatching with the backstabbing Frost Brothers.

On top of everything and on top of the man he had looked up to the most cruelly shattering his dreams, the Raystar family reacted to the attack by blaming Ben, and once more seeing Ben as part of the problem. Ben could not help but think that maybe this time Lacus 's parents were right, and that despite his efforts he was still powerless to help Lacus like how Brad helped her. The experiences war brings to anyone is enough to drag one's will down and overload a guy's heart with a double dose of jaded disgust, but on top of Max's betrayal after just handling being duped by Larxene, Ben was getting disgusted with the world of lies that seemed to be more and more unappreciative for Ben's efforts. Cut off from his friends, and only having Kira's harsh demands that he expect that he is a hero and not a person, that his emotions should be discarded and that that the only thing that he should focus on his fulfilling his destiny.

Determined to verify his existence, Ben continued to try and be a hero despite his pain, and did manage to help Sonic and his friends fight off Doctor Robotnik 's newest assault, taking down a upgraded Metal Sonic that was revved up for revenge in the meanwhile. However, his victories seemed hallow with how massive a campaign the Zannacross Empire was waging. Just when it seemed Ben could barely keep the pain from overwhelming him, seeing Lacus reject him and say that they could no longer be friends, with Brad's crude jabs at him as the cherry on top pushed him in to a downward spiral, and made him determined to grasp the power that could make him overcome the nearly overwhelming pain that was consuming him. However, this desperate urge to overcome his suffering only caused him to descend in to his lowest point yet. Being sent to the dark world of Mitchtam to find the last crystal fragment of the Star Sword, Ben fought his way through savage natives and ominous phantoms only to find the traitors that were rumored to be after the shard, and to Ben's horror they were Doug and James, or at least seemed that way! Only later did Ben find out that he was really confronted by imposters, but at the time having no choice but to cut down his two comrades after they seemed to be trying to betray and kill him broke what was left of his sanity. All ready having become emotionally numb and broken through all the betrayals, having to confront that everyone seemed to have betrayed him was too much for Ben to handle. The pain had become unbearable; the only thing that Ben could think of was to escape this pain and to unleash his fury on the cruel cosmos that had made him suffer. And so as he infused himself unwillingly with a masked Advance Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal, the sudden massive infusion of dark energy in to his soul, and his mental break down allowed his darkness to consume him, and a new destructive personally manifested in Ben's mind as a result, the being that would become Darth Idious!

The embodiment of Ben's rage, driven by a lust for revenge, and guided by the Curse Seal Crystals infused in his body, Ben's dark half unleashed a murderous rampage that wiped out Lylat and Zeon forces alike, before he returned home! Idious, and Hiryuumon's dark mega level form of Helldramon unleashed a brutal wave of carnage on their former comrades, and when they saw behind his mask his friends were mortified at the state of their friend! While the darkness was driving him to attack his friends, his feelings of betrayal and hopeless despair were what was giving the darkness fuel! As Idious attacked his friends, Ben's true feelings were locked deep down in his heart, and felt that no matter what he did he would be hated by the hypocritical liars that had pretended to be his friends just to use him before throwing him away.

However, Ben's friends refused to let their pal be consumed with darkness, and reached out to show their friend that they had not forsaken him! After everyone, especially Lacus, reached out to Ben the owner of the Star Sword was at last able to wake up and try to take control of his body, though it took Master Myers's nearly getting himself killed to free Ben from the darkness that was trying to shatter his soul, and Idious was wiped away. But, as Ben returned back to normal, his situation only became more severe, for as soon as he was free Kira had arrived and dubbed Ben a traitor to be executed! Knowing that he let his pain consume him and that his dark side nearly killed his friends, and killed everyone on the planet Taris, Ben was nearly resigned to let himself be executed for failing everybody.

But, at this time Ben's would be killer showed his true nature to everyone, and it was clear that the true person to blame was Kira! Moments away from being killed by Titan forces, Ben was rescued by his friends and seeing that he had not killed Doug and James like he thought, his friends gave him the drive to keep going to redeem himself. Learning that Kira had declared himself the new Supreme King and was in the process of trying to wipe out the Enji with Order 66 made the owner of the Star Sword want to have more than a few words with his former superior. At last the moment of truth , well, the newest one came, and at least some of the weight that Ben felt on his heart was lifted. This was because Ben found out that Kira was intentionally pushing Ben to snap, so that he could use Ben as his dark pawn. However, seeing that Ben failed to leave behind his emotions made Kira see Ben as someone who was too weak to be useful to him, and planned to destroy him along with the rest of the people he saw as obstacles to his new world. Realizing it was Kira who made him think his friends were trying to kill him, but he quickly had more things to add on his reasons to hate the treachery Enji as Max appeared before him, and revealed a bombshell of a revelation when Max explained that he became a bounty hunter when Kira betrayed him and tried to ruthlessly kill him for not supporting him in killing the Zandalorin's! While Ben was not able to take down Kira, at least he was clear of his crimes and saw that even if Max was still not the man he once knew, he was no villain.

Still, being ashamed at letting his darkness consume him Ben was about to think he failed as a hero, but thankfully his many comrades helped him realized through some of their own histories that making a mistake or two and being flawed is nothing to be ashamed of, and that as long as he did not give up, since he did not directly want to kill anyone he should not see himself as a failure just yet. Seeing how strongly his friends and comrades believed in him gave Ben the confidence he needed to resolve to keep trying to fulfill his destiny. After a session with Grand Master Myers in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and mastering sage training to master his state of mind and also master the powerful Kaio-Ken skill Ben tried his best to rebound from his previous failing. It seemed like his resolve to atone for his sins paid off as he was able to be good enough that with the help of his friends and comrades he was able to take down a powered up Ganondorf and even help Ezan overcome his own darkness, and then fend off the revived Sephiroth!

In time Ben was even able to catch up with Max again, and despite his recent history Ben took it on himself to trust his former idol once more and agreed to help him go after his target ,The Godfather of the Twilight Mafia and CEO of the Vector corporation, the Demon Lord Xiza. At long last the two were at last able to fight on the same side again. However, by fighting along Max Ben realized how driven Max had become over the years, and the fact was that his cousin had become so obsessed and jaded that he had post traumatic stress syndrome! As the crises escalated and Ben and co fallowed Max to the Halo 6, instantiation Merkabah, Max's desire for revenge had overwhelmed him, and he nearly had become berserk. Seeing Ben as to weak to help him Max ordered him and his friends to back down so that Max could at last reclaim the honor and pride that had been stolen from him for years. However Ben, knowing the stakes were too high to leave it to any one man, and also knowing he had to settle the score with his cousin once and for all, Ben challenged Max to a duel while his teammates went after Xiza.

It was a tense explosive dual, one that pushed both men to their limits, because despite how strong Ben had become he still was pushed to the brink having to deal with the man who taught him how to fight's full power for the first time! Still, despite Max's fury, Ben was determined to show Max that he could become a true warrior, and after giving it everything he had, and combining Max's own ultimate attack in to his own, at last he was able to surpass Max! Even in defeat, Max could not help but be proud at seeing how much his former pupil of a cousin had grown, and being defeated seemed to clear his mind of the rage that had consumed him. With this Ben continued to fulfill his destiny, and confronted Xiza. While the demon lord proved why he was worthy of being one of the most powerful minions of the Emperor of Darkness when he showed his true form, Ben refused to give in, and when Max arrived to give him back up, the two cousins were able to show Xiza that not even a demon lord can stand in the way of their combined power as he was quickly overwhelmed and destroyed!

It seemed that Ben's efforts had paid off, and that after killing Xiza and destroying Halo Max might have at last remembered the beliefs that he thought he had forgotten. But, before Ben and Max could officially work side by side with his cousin suddenly in a mere moment before he could even react Max was shot with a Anti Enji sniper round, and in the blink of a eye Ben's moment of happiness became a moment of horror as his cousin died in his arms! After a bitter tearful farewell Ben could not help but be consumed with rage, especially when both Ravxen and Kira descend to taught him for his failure. However to their shock the enraged owner of the Star Sword unleashed a surge of power so massive that the two villains were forced to retreat. Before Ben could once more be consumed with despair Lacus reached out to Ben, and begged him not to lose sight of himself, saying that it was her fault for not making it in time to save Max. With his dearest friend there to confront him, Ben was able to at the very least not be overwhelmed with grief.

The battle did not reach an entirely somber conclusion, for Ben soon had something else to wonder about when Cosmos appeared before him! The Ethereal Queen of light had appeared in front of the defenders of the cosmos to show Ben and the others that she had their full support even if she could not aid them directly, and that she truly believed Ben, telling the chosen one not to give up. Ben resigned himself to expecting this endorsement. However, while Ben had to confront the reality that he had to say good bye to Max for the last time, it was not an entirely bitter event, as after Max's funeral he found that Lacus before him. To his shock, his childhood friend told him that after seeing how uncaring Brad was to Max's death, and his general increasingly wild behavior, she decided she could no longer find herself to be Brad's boyfriend, and that she was there for Ben to help him get over Max's death.

After this the next few weeks were some of the happiest Ben had in a long time. Even as sad as he was at Max's horrible death, being with Lacus, especially now that she was no longer with Brad was a godsend. To his relief while they were both getting over there grief, they were able to comfort each other. After at last being free of Brad's grip Lacus was slowly lowering her guard and opening up to Ben. As the two remembered how much they got along as they fought on a few missions as a team the two really got close and lowered their guards. In fact, by the time that Doctor Wily revealed himself and brainwashed Zero to unleash his master plan Lacus made sure to go with Ben on the mission to find the Doctor's lair, and with her support Ben was able to at last find the last crystal shard for the Star Sword after a intense double dual with Gilgamesh and the spirit of Master Myers's own rival Garland! After being to not pass through this milestone but also go on to defeat Doctor Wily and then Sigma Ben had realized just how much he truly cared for Lacus. But, just before he could ask Lacus if she would like to be his girlfriend, his luck fell apart once more when none other than Darth Damonus appeared fight after he defeated Sigma!

Ben was quickly made aware of how far he still had to go when he found that the second in command of the Zannacross Empire easily out powered him! And since he brought with him four recently revived villains, Kefka, Exdeath, Ultimecia, and Kuja, the hero's were quickly finding themselves being overwhelmed! However as bad as this was, Ben's true nightmare begun when he saw that all of the stress and fear brought on by this assault caused Lacus to lose control, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her took full control of her body for the first time in years! While the true reason for this outbreak would be made clear in time, Ben could only watch helplessly as his dearest friend unleashed a wild rampage on friend and foe alike in Neo Arcadia! Despite his efforts Ben found that he could not stop Lacus, and to his dismay it was Brad who brought her back to normal! As traumatic as this whole ordeal was, for a moment Ben thought he would be able to reach out to the traumatized Lacus, only to find out that Lacus's rampage indirectly caused his mother to be hit hard enough to go in to a deep coma! Finding out this horrible news was awful in itself, but his mothers injury also drove Lacus further away, as she once more saw herself as a monster that would bring nothing but misery to all.

For all of Ben's progress now it seemed like he made one step forward and two steps back, because with Lacus now more withdrawn than ever before and his own mother possibility never waking up again Ben's depression nearly came back full force but thanks to Doug's return and the owner of the Star Sword's own determination to not ever let his darkness control him again he steeled himself to do whatever it took to make things right. With this new batch of grim resolve Ben kept his head in the game, and managed to overcome the trap the Organization XIII set up for him and the others in the mystic Castle Oblivion, managing to not just settle scores with Axel Larxene and Marluxia, but also helping Ezan come to terms with himself and his past, and help his rival master the darkness in his heart in more ways than one! After this, he learned the true identity of Xemnas, the leader of the Dark Enji was none other than a modified clone of the original hero of the Star Sword, Seyia Leingod! However, even in the face of his twisted predecessor Ben refused to back down and thanks to a few lucky breaks he was able to fight off Xemnas long enough to get out of the fight in one piece.

It seemed that for the most part aside from being able to save Xion from her tragic fate the Castle Oblivion mission was an overall success. However, it was not long that Ben painfully saw his life going on a painful seesaw as nearly right after he and Ezan had come to terms and have just about become true friends, upon his return he found out that Lacus had relapsed far worst then he or anyone could have ever imagined! Not only to Ben's horror and his friends disgust once more go back to being Brad's girlfriend because she decided he was the only one that could expect the true her, but because she and Ben were in her eyes from two different worlds, she declared that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him! After being this close with Lacus, having the women he knew without a doubt he loved reject him so utterly left him heartbroken, but the worst part of all is that he knew she was not completely wrong to go back to Brad since he could help her when he could not.

As much as Ben was in anguish over this new turn of events, once more he had no choice but to try and put it in the back of his mind, because thanks to Ansem Zeon returning the time had come to launch a all out assault to take down Weil Zabi and end the fighting with the Zeon Federation! Still sticking to giving it is all to live up to his destiny, Ben and millions of others begun operation ZD day to take down the twisted dictator once and for all, and for all the various deadly obstacles that was thrown in Ben and the others way, he and the other good guys refused to back down, and despite a long struggle Ben and co were able to hop from world to world to at last corner there target. Despite how insane and ruthless Weil had become, even fusing with his battle station, the Death Star and having the power to destroy a planet was not enough to stop Ben and the others from giving the greedy man the justice he deserved!

With Ben being a key part in ending the war with the Zeon Federation and helping unite most of the people of the universe against the Zannacross Empire did help solidify that he truly was the chosen one, even this victory could not erase some of the emptiness he was feeling, thanks to him still being clueless to who truly killed Max. That and the fact Lacus seemed to not only breaking away from Ben, but from her friends and family as well. In fact, Ben was disturbed to see just how isolated and uncaring she had become, because she nearly seemed emotionless, and only caring for Brad! The fact that others like Doug told Ben to just give up on Lacus and move on did not help, because despite how far gone Lacus seemed, the brown haired man refused to admit that the girl he loved so much was lost forever. Despite this resolve, his worries increased when he saw Lacus, Brad and there group leave suddenly off world and, determined to see just what was going on with Lacus and her wild boyfriend he fallowed them with James on the Tri-Edge. As he fallowed Brad's limo transport shuttle to Venom, on the way he learned from Max's droid T3-X5 yet another mystery, Brad's parents deaths were never conformed, even though Lacus said several times the angry couple killed each other in a violent rage. This and the rumor of some sort of super weapon program called the Juggernaught Project being the true reason for the Irazous Civil war made Ben determined to get to the bottom of things. However, as he landed on the former stronghold world of the mad scientist Andross he found more then he barged for, because after meeting a fellow Enji Knight Ky Kiske he learned that several of the top criminal leaders, the former Virgos of Xiza 's Twilight Mafia organization were about to have a secret battle royal to not only have their annual celebration to crime, but also decide who would become the new Kingpin of crime. Despite how bad a situation this Dark Tekken Gauntlet was shaping up to be, Ben knew that if Brad and Lacus were heading there he had to get to the bottom of things, and so created a alter ego , the Zandalorian Bounty Hunter Hakumen Kenobi to " Invite" himself in to the illegal event.

Once there he saw more than a few disturbing sights, but in this den of thugs and crime lords the most brutal man of all was Brad, who showed just how vicious he truly was as he used his power to try and wipe out all the other fighters at once, and then go on to suddenly kill all the crime lords to seize power for himself and become the big man of crime! Between having to deal with Brad's insanity, and all kinds of enemies ranging from demonic assassins, Elite Dark Enji, and fight seeking maniacs, but even with all of that Ben managed to overcome the odds. Even so, once more it felt little more than a hallow victory when he saw just how wild Brad's ambitions truly were, and how Lacus did not seem to care that her boyfriend was a murderous pain loving psychopath! Ben was even more conflicted when he saw that Lacus seemed to truly have lost all respect for herself and was slowly becoming little more than Brad's doll.

What tore Ben up the most was that as insane as Brad has become he still had managed to be able to keep Lacus safe, and Ben's inability to help Lacus with her problems with the Blue Eyes White Dragon constantly trying to take her over torn him up inside. However, as Ben tried to reason with Lacus, he found that Brad's newest pal, Charley, was trying to take advantage of a stressed out Lacus being unconscious and was about to take advantage of her sexually. This unforgivable act was something Ben could not stand, and as stressed as he all ready was, his fury exploded with such intensity that he instantly killed Charley with one punch, a punch so strong that he vaporized the smelly man! As Ben's rage was overwhelming him, he then realized that the unconscious Lacus was wearing a wig to hide her true hair, proving to Ben that the girl he loved was still there deep down. However, this relief was once more replaced with outrage when he then found out that Doug had been on Venom at the same time he had for his own agenda. Seeing that the friend he thought was the most optimistic and trust worthy was being shady and going behind his back was starting to seriously hurt Ben. The owner of the Star Sword was all ready getting frustrated at how powerless he was to find a way to help Lacus, and at how carelessly the masses seemed to be treating the war that was being wagged. Seeing Doug now show the same kind of behavior that Max had, and show hints of betrayal was more than Ben could stand, and when the blond haired man flatly said that Ben had to give up on Lacus Ben's rage exploded once more, and he responded by knocking Doug unconscious!

Now James and the others were starting to worry that Ben's darkness, Darth Idious was creeping back in, but thankfully good news came to Ben to help him control the negative emotions that were eating him up inside. To Ben's shock Mario, Sonic, Link, and more of the friends that he met from other worlds had decided to repay Ben's help by coming to help him! With this new backing Ben decided to form his own team, the Justice Force, to help him fulfill his destiny.

With that Ben continued to give it all in his mission, but still managed to find himself over his head when after all ready having overcame a tense battle with Nightmare, he and the others found themselves cruelly ambushed by Sephiroth, Genesis and Kira all at once! Despite how ruthlessly the trio attacked, Ben was determined to make his former commander at last face his justice. Despite how painful a onslaught Kira unleashed, Ben was determined to avenge Max, and when he was pushed to the brink, he unleashed a surge of power that with the help of his friends, and was able to take down Genesis, Sephiroth, and Kira all at once!

Even though he did not kill any of the villains, and even if the end result of the battle destroyed the planet they were on, by overcoming this intense trial Ben was looking more and more like the true chosen one. Good thing to, because the time that he would have to live up to his ultimate destiny was fast approaching, for all their setbacks the Zannacross Empire was still dangerously close to reviving Chaos Zannacross Necron and unleashing Armageddon!

The moment of truth was coming fast, and as Ben saw the Enji Budokai coming up he knew the time were it would all boil down to everything or nothing would soon arrive. For the Enji Budokai was the martial arts tournament that the Enji Masters and King Atem came up with that's official idea was to be the a contest to showcase the best in people, and see who the best fighter in the universe was. However unofficially the true purpose of the Enji Budokai was to drawn in Brad to expose his ambitious nature and take him down, and also see if Ben was truly prepared for his ultimate mission. Determined to come out on top Ben prepared none stop till at last the time had come to show the entire universe what he could do.

At last the day of the Enji Budokai had arrived, and Ben had to take on hundreds of challengers, including his fellow Enji, and even a grueling triple tag team proving battle against Cloud, Link and Megaman X at once! As Ben advanced to the Quarterfinals he had a tense showdown with Doug, and had more trouble taking on his disgruntled teammates fury then he expected. However, as unrelenting as Doug was there was too much on the line for Ben to lose, and so Doug fell like all the rest. After that, the time Ben had been waiting for had come at last, his rematch with Brad!

While Ben was suppose to fight Ezan first, seeing Brad force Lacus to surrender to him was once more something that he could not stand, and to his relief everyone seemed to be so fed up with Brad that they had the same thought in mind! So with that Ben begun his rematch with Brad earlier than expected and it was a match that Ben would never forget. The owner of the Star Sword was more than eager to pay back Brad for all the suffering he had endured thanks to him, and eagerly showed just how much he had improved by trashing him around the ring! Ben could not help but enjoy making Brad feel as helpless as he did in their previous fight, but as Ben overcame everything Brad threw at him, he caused the bulky man to go berserk, and found himself trapped by the system defense systems that Brad hacked! At this time Doug appeared between Brad and Ben, and it seemed that for a moment Doug had truly thrown away everything to go with Brad and become another man only devoted to his own pleasure. However, just when it looked like Brad might have gotten his way, Doug showed his true colors and backstabbed Brad, allowing the Tri-Edge systems to keep Brad down long enough for Doug to pull off what he wanted from the start, for Ben to use the Star Sword to dig in to Brad's memories, and use the Tri-Edge to expose the truth to everyone! Ben quickly just did that, and found out more then he or anyone else could ever have expected.

Not only did Ben find out that Brad casually killed off his own parents and countless others to absorb the Juggernaut Project and gain power, which in turn meant that Brad was the true cause for the Irazous Civil War, but he also found out the horrifying truth, the truth that Brad killed Max to insure he did not reveal his secret! Finding out that it was not Ravxen or Kira, but the petty thug he hated warped his world, and it was too much to bear. Feeling an overwhelming amount of hate combined with the despair of letting Max be killed by Brad once more broke his sanity, and to everyone's horror Idious once more took control! It was clear now that Idious was more than a manifestation of dark energy, but a true alternate personality that was forged to deal with what Ben could normally not deal with.

Ben's dark side was more than eager to show Brad he could one up him in sadistic beat downs, but just as it seemed he was going to unleash another explosive attack his friends were able to reach out to the true Ben inside and thankfully reach him. However, the second round quickly begun when Brad lured Ben with a false Lacus, a actor named Meer Cambel and used a warp machine to whisk Ben to his own battle ring, his hang out in the Under Sector! Brad was more than eager to show Ben that his way was superior, but his ambushed failed when Ben, still burning with hate for his cousins killed, and furious at the people that would side with Brad, his rage awakened for the second time in one day, and Idious yet again took control to try and finished what he started.

Idious was still far above Brad, but when Lacus stood in the man's way Idious's conflicting emotions for the women that partly caused the birth of his existence and the one who frustrated him so caused Ben to wake back up and force control away from Idious to insure he would not kill Lacus, also leaving him open to Brad's attacks in the process! Just when it seemed that Lacus 's own actions would lead to her childhood friends death Ben's friends arrived in the nick of time, and as they worked as a team they were able to take down Brad even after he merged with the Curse Seal Crystals! However, before they could finish him to their shock Saix and Xemnas appeared to reveal that Brad was working with the Organization before warping away with him!

An exhausted stressed out Ben was further torn when he saw that despite everything, Lacus still sided with Brad. Even after knowing everything he did, even after knowing Brad killed Max and cause so much widespread pain Lacus seemed to not care about good or evil anymore, all she cared about was that Brad could ease her pain and make her safe. Hearing the women he loved flatly say that she could never love a man who was too weak to expect who he is, and be too weak to be in the same world as her added yet another layer of stress that he did not need. But, even as Lacus left , and left him heartbroken, he knew he had to keep going and try at the very least to make things right. After learning from Erich Raystar the truth about Lacus and why she had the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her, despite being told to his face that she hated him Ben knew that the women he loved was not completely gone yet, and was determined to make one last shot to reach out to her. However, the fact that he found out Lacus was "retrieved" by Brad by a beaten Doug, James and Hiryuumon made it quite clear that that it would take a miracle to bring Lacus back from a seemly increasingly dire fate. However, with Ben's mother then at last awakening from her coma, Ben had at least one more reason to keep fighting and kept himself together to fight Ezan in the final match of the Enji Budokai.

The championship bout with his rival was brutal in every way possible, but Ben managed to show Ezan despite how weary he was he still was determined to realize his dream no matter what, and managed to at last truly defeat Ezan and win the Enji Budokai! Sadly there was no time to celebrate as the Zannacross Empire launched a attack to try and take out the weary champion, but thankfully the ambush was foiled when none other than the celestial ones descended to drive off the forces of darkness! With the arrival of the angels destiny could not be avoided any longer. The time had come for Ben to show he could truly save the universe, and so the angels took him and his friends to the location of the other half of the Star Sword on the sealed world, the world of humanities sin and failings, Earth Prime!

After having his body enhanced with a angelic orb to insure he could withstand the amount of power he was soon to receive and landing on the tomb like world in the ruins of the former New York City Ben found the place where he would prove once and for all if he could live up to the legacy of the previous hero, the golden floating Tower of Destiny! As his friends and celestial allies fought off the brainwashed Celestial Royal Knights that had been tricked by Kira, Ben fought through the many defenses installed in the holy installation.

First, Ben found himself having to deal with his own feelings and issues, as a device in the Tower drew out his own Darkness, making him see Idious for the first time face to face! A battle to establish who the true Ben was quickly insured, and since the contestants where different sides of the same mind it was nearly impossible for the battle to be won by physical means. However, Ben at last had to face up to his fallings and insecurities, and face up to the fact that for most of his life, even after becoming the chosen one he had little self confidence and had to see himself as a Enji or a hero to see himself as someone with any worth.

Realizing that Lacus was not just being delusional or harsh when she said Ben was fooling himself, Ben forced himself to expect that he had put on masks on himself, like Hakumen Kenobi or the role as the chosen one to have faith in himself just like his mask of Idious is in a way another mask, if a psychotic one. In the end Lacus knew Ben well enough to know the truth, that deep down Idious is how some part of Ben thinks the world wants him to be, a person like Brad, a cruel person to match the cruelness of reality that did whatever it took to come out on top. Ever since High School when Ben unleashed his pent up fury on a high school punk who pushed him on to far Ben had hid away his own deepest furies to hide the fact that he could be as cruel as the people he hated.

But, after seeing everything Ben had to realize that he could not hide from the pain, he had to embrace how life is while still controlling his own rage and disgust. By forcing himself to expect his own faults and not push his aggressions and anxieties out of his mind Ben knew that he could not depend on others like Max or Cloud or Master Myers or anyone else guide him, he had to stand on his own feet and have faith that he as Ben Auro was someone that could handle life no matter how painful it got. By expecting that truth, and also expecting that while he was truly passionate about justice and doing what is right part of him selfishly wanted to be a hero to be someone who would never be forgotten in history, Ben at last came to the enlighten over himself and after seeing how far he had come and how many people had believe in him, had at last had the self respect to see the person Ben Auro as someone that can truly pull off the destiny given to him. With this new batch of resolve Ben was able to truly vanquish Idious from his heart, because while he did not destroy him or the darkness in his heart he did manage to master his own emotions so that the darkness inside him would no longer dominate him even in the most dire of times.

With this new mastery over himself and his power after a few more obstacles Ben at last made it to the core of the Tower of Destiny. With the Divine Nova before him only one more obstacle was before him, and to his shock it was Grand Master Myers! The leader of the Enji pretended he had been in league with Kira and came at Ben with the illusion of killer intent to see that even if Ben was to think that the entire cause of the Enji was a lie if his resolve would still stay strong, and to the founder of the Enji Knights delight, Ben showed him the ultimate extent of his resolve by defeating Master Myers! By proving he was stronger than even the legendary hero Ben had solidified his worthiness as the true great hero, and to top it off Myers told Ben he was proud that he had shown greater resolve then even his own son or his protégé had.

However, even after all of this, Ben's knack for bad luck reared its head at the worst time, because just as Ben was going to take the Divine Nova, Master Myers took the blow that would have killed him! To everyone's horror, Brad had shown up to kick Ben when he was down, and take the Divine Nova for himself to insure that he could become the strongest person in existence! The only thing more horrifying then Brad absorbing Ben's father like figure's heart in to his body, was the fact that the reason he was there in the first place was because Lacus used her power to bypass the holy defenses and let him and the Dark Enji in! Thanks to the powers of the Organization even someone as extremely unholy as Brad was able to forcefully control the Divine Nova's power!

Ben was mortified to see that after he had come so close Brad was preparing to rip everything away from him, but before the enraged hero could take out the man he hated once and for all, Lacus yet again stood between the two! Having been forcefully infused with the Organization's DG cells and there body modification treatment, Lacus seemed to have discarded everything to become a monster that was Brad's pet to command. Wanting to see Ben suffer even more, Brad forced Lacus to be overloaded with Curse Seal crystals to forcefully unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her, and have it become the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ben's nightmare seemed to becoming a reality, and the women he loved had become his ultimate opponent! While Ben could barley fend off the insane three headed dragon's assault, as he lashed back and realized he was hurting Lacus, Ben quickly realized that even with the fate of all there was on the line, he could not bring himself to kill Lacus. After all the other breakthroughs Ben made that day he knew that the time had come to truly put everything on the line, and risk everything to reach out to Lacus. With that Ben at last talked to Lacus the best he could, and told her the words that he wanted to express for years, the words that he loved her more than anyone else, quirks and all and that he would do everything he could to save her and make a world where she could be happy no matter what. Knowing that Lacus had long since distrusted words alone, Ben took his declaration of love further, and after finally realizing that Brad was influencing Lacus with some sort of slave energy collar spell he used all the power he had to try and free her from her pain. However, even at virtual cost of his arm it did not seem to work, and after taunting him once more Brad seemed to have Lacus so firmly in his grasp that after admitting he was the one who arranged for her outbreak long ago and insured she killed her friend Allen so that Lacus would be driven to Brad's arms just so that he could prove how devoted Lacus was to him.

However, in this moment of truth, Ben's unflinching devotion to Lacus at last paid off, because Lacus at last saw just how much Ben truly cared for him and realized that more than anything she could not bear to see him die, and so promptly showed Brad what she truly thought of him and blasted him out of the way before unleashing all of her own will to expel all of the dark energies in her body and unleash her true angelic powers! Discarding her own walls, Lacus appeared before Ben as her true self and admitted she was lying about hating Ben, to his great relief she loved him more than anything and at last knew that such love was not a lie. After everything, all the years of aguish Ben had at last shown the true love he had held for Lacus, and in return finally kissed his childhood friend. However, as wonderful as this moment was, it was to brief because even after being stabbed and blasted, Brad did not take Lacus breaking away from him very well and blasted through all of his friends to tear the couple apart and despite Ben's efforts, Lacus was impaled!

Ben was more terrified than ever before at the site of the women he loved dying before his eyes, and charged at Brad with a new explosion of rage, but after how strong Brad had become, even this was not enough as Brad had become so strong that he shattered the Star Sword! However, while Brad's moment of triumph at last seemed in his grasp, his own selfish nature had at last come to bite him back hard, as his long list of back stabs caused everyone else, no matter whose side they were on, to make a brief alliance to kill the most hated man in the entire universe! After a intense series of events that went through many shocking twists and turns thanks to a unlikely sacrifice Ben was able to retrieve the Divine Nova. Also finding he had one last chance to save Lacus, Ben gave everything in to proving he was not just talk. Fusing the Star Sword and the Divine Nova together to make the true contacted blade whole once more, with the support and energy of his friends Ben forged the true blade of the savior, the Divine Mugen Nova sword! With this Ben dug deep down, and gave it absolute everything he had to transcend the limits of not just humanity but angels as well, and unleash the ultimate power of the chosen hero, fulfilling his destiny at last! With a power that was on the realm of a god and even transcended the likes of a Super Saiyan 4, Brad was nothing to him now, and Ben wasted no time making clear just how obvious this was.

No matter how much Brad tried, despite how monstrous he had become all of his power could not do anything to Ben, and for the first time the Unstoppable Juggernaught found himself completely helpless in the face of his opponents power. Not liking this one bit a ballistic Brad was so hell bent on taking Ben down that he resorted to trying to blow himself to take out the man who cost him everything! However, Ben refused to give Brad anything, and stopped playing around to show just how futile the insane man's desires were, before he instantly and eagerly completely vaporized Brad in one massive energy blast! With the man who tormented Ben for so long dead Ben at last proved without a doubt he is truly the universe savior, even if he nearly died to prove it!

With all of the energy his body suddenly had to get to, and all the injuries and stress Ben went through in one day, even with the modifications his body went through it was too much and after beating Brad he nearly instantly had a heart attack! If not for Lacus and her angelic healing magic Ben very well might have died, but there was no way Ben's childhood friend was going to let Ben die after that, and brought him back from the brink. Ben decided to waste no time in asking if Lacus would like to be his girlfriend and at long last the brown haired women agreed. With this the happy hero at last went to sleep, but even as he slept peacefully, the next crises unfolded nearly instantly, for after seeing Ben's power his enemies quickly acted to insure that he would not stand in their way! As Kira, Xemnas and Ravxen all revealed there true agenda, and to the horror of the hero's the true nightmare was just getting started!

Not fooling around anymore, the forces of darkness were not going to play nice and planned to kill Ben before he could wake up! Knowing that Ben was so stressed out that he was on the verge of death because of her in the first place, Lacus realized she had to do whatever it took to insure the light of hope lived on. And so, much to her regret she gave Ben her own necklace before selflessly using her magic to warp everyone but herself back to Corneria, giving herself up to insure Ben's safety! As soon as Ben woke up he was both outraged and horrified that he had all ready broken his promise to keep Lacus safe, but at the very least he knew just were to find her. Risking everything to believe in her new boyfriend Lacus used her own energy as a beacon to give her location to Ben, and in turn reveal the way in to Vandalgyon and the core of the Zannacross Empire! With every second wasted leading to Chaos Zannacross Necron being revived on Lacus 's energy everyone knew there was no time to waste, and so with a few surprises new allies in the form of Bowser, Robotnik, Meta-Knight and Axel Ben lead the charge in to the world of darkness. After fighting through waves of devoted followers and elite body guards and taking down Sigma and others, Ben at last managed to get to the throne room of Neo Pandemonium. To his relief, he was not too late to save Lacus, thanks to the women's brave effort to struggle to the last and make her captors work hard to get her where they wanted her. Never the less, Lacus was hanging on by a thread to keep Zannacross from devouring her energy, and even with all of the most powerful villains in the universe all gunning for him at once was not going to be enough to keep him from rescuing the women he loved!

Even with Darth Damonus and Kira both unleashing there true power, Ben showed he came here to do his job and managed to handle all of his enemies at once! With the help of his friends Ben was able to shatter Ravxen at last and save Lacus before all of her energy was absorbed. However, to his horror despite this the process was to far along, and at long last Chaos Zannacross Necron was on the verge of returning! However to everyone's shock Kira had his own plan in mine, and showed what his true desire was as he tried to fuse with Zannacross to make his own world and rule it as a god! Ben found himself having to deal with Kira 's ultimate fury, and despite how powerful Kira had become Ben refused to let the twisted man have his way. With the help of Lacus the couple managed to fight as a team at last, and show Kira how futile his ambitions were. However, as the son of the Grand Master met his end, as tough as that showdown was it was just a prologue to the true terror, as everyone quickly realized that Kira 's act failed to stop Chaos Zannacross Necron from returning, it just delayed it! However now the Supreme god of evil had truly revived, and was more than eager to unleash his wrath on all of his existence!

Despite Zannacross's power being wide enough to be felt nearly everywhere in the universe, Ben refused to give up. However, he, and every other living being learned just what it meant to face the Emperor of all evil. Zannacross may have been defeated before, but that just made him insure he did not mess around, and the hero's quickly saw just what power that the true god, the abstract embodiment of sin, darkness, and death, and one of the abstracts that held the very universe together was! Freely bending time and reality to his whim, Zannacross easily dismissed the entire force of lights efforts and even Ben and Lacus best attacks could only amuse him!

Wanting to make Ben and the entire cosmos suffer, Zannacross threw Lacus and Ben in to hell, at first apparently by accident. However, as Ben and Lacus fought desperately through waves of undead bad guys to try and escape just as they thought they pulled it off Zannacross appeared before them to reveal that he just made them have hope so they could use their escape attempt to help him open the portal to the heaven realm! To Ben's horror not only did Zannacross massacre all of his friends and allies easily, but he was still powerless to avenge them before all of his efforts just got him a near broken back! As Zannacross threw Ben and Lacus to the darkness oldest dimension, the darkness between space and time, the embodiment of all evil intended for Ben to linger on and suffer just long enough to feel all that he knew be destroyed, and when his failure and despair was complete only then would Zannacross allow Ben's death to be complete.

With no way out, isolated from Lacus and drifting in a realm of utter nothingness it seemed that Ben had lost, but just as he was about to lose all hope, Lacus managed to find him and heal him once more, revealing that Cosmos had entrusted everything to the couple. Knowing full well she could never destroy her counterpart, Cosmos was willing to risk everything in existence to prove Zannacross wrong about the might of mortals, and give her power to Ben and Lacus so that they could destroy their ultimate enemy. With the embodiment of Cosmos's power, the Imperia Golden Crystal, Ben and Lacus, and an unintended guest were able to escape the darkness at the end of time, and return to Corneria just in time to free their friends from Zannacross's control and prevent the god of darkness from erasing the capital planet form existence!

With heaven all ready destroyed and Zannacross all ready in the process of trying to take full control of the heart of the universe to merge all realms together and recreate existence, the final crises, and the final phase of the Cosmic War had begun. There would be no more chances, no more breaks, with Cosmos broken and absorbed in to Zannacross and the very universe unraveling Ben either would fulfill his destiny or die with the rest of existence. After one blissful night were Ben and Lacus were able to fully enjoy their new status, and cheating a bit the morning after with a extra bit of training in the Hyperbolic time chamber Ben's ultimate mission , the final battle for the universe had begun. With the united armies of all that remained alive backing him Ben and the others were able to charge right through the wave of obstacles to enter the Space Time anomaly and reach the twisted dimension that Zannacross was molding. Even as the elite demon lords of darkness and the powered up Horsemen of apocalypse all stood in his way, with the help of his friends even as brutal as it got, they were able to pull through.

Even as Zannacross showcased his power and unleashed every villain in the history of the universe, and even from other realties, Ben refused to give up even in the face of theses odds, and thanks to the intervention of the being who's power could still rival Zannacross, The Supreme Being, Ben found himself being reinforced by every heroic person in the history of existence! Despite how little time there was, Ben was able to convey to all the different people around him how urgent the situation was and so this ultimate army was able to cut through overwhelming odds. With all kinds of hero's backing up, Ben was at last able to take down Darth Damonus and all the others standing in his way, till all that reminded was his final challenge.

At last the time had come for the fate of the universe to be decided. With all of his friends at his side Ben confronted Chaos Zannacross Necron to show what the true superior desire of the universe was. With the Golden Imperia Crystal Ben and co were able to be immune to the embodiment of all evil's most extremely lethal attacks. But even if Zannacross could not just auto erase those he despised out of existence or destroy them in the past, he still was the most dangerous being in existence and easy drove everyone to the brink of death in moments! However despite his vast power this time his opponents were ready for him, and even when Zannacross unleashed a spell that drained everyone of their power Ben still refused to give in, and managed to defy Zannacross no matter what, and even landed a critical blow on the god of evil!

The fact that humans were making him look like a fool was inexcusable, and Zannacross promptly merged with all the dark energy in existence to become the true galaxy sized embodiment of all evil! However, even in the face of ultimate power Ben would not let his foe win, and after a brutal struggle that nearly brought about the end of everything, with the help of Lacus Ben was able to merge with all life in existence, and bring about the climax to the Cosmic War with the definitive clash of all that was good and evil! As those who had darkness in their hearts showed their desire for life overruled their desire for destruction , and even Zannacross could not stop Ben from using the united will of the majority of the universe to shatter him and his body, destroying all the evil beings that existed to that point and destroying his realm!

At long last Ben had vanquished the ultimate embodiment of evil, but even with this major victory, he still was not in the clear yet. Even with Zannacross gone, the damage he did to existence was to critical to be undone, and to Ben's horror Lacus had no choice but to fix the very heart of the universe to insure that everyone's efforts were not in vain!

While Lacus assured Ben she would return, and put up a barrier to make sure he did not try and stop her, Ben's gut feeling told him his lover needed him and, despite how risky it was he refused to let Lacus down again and so he left his friends to help her. Good thing he did to , because as soon as he arrived Lacus was being besieged by none other than the furious sprit of Zannacross! Even as weak as he was, it was impossible for the embodiment of death to truly die and Zannacross would gladly see the universe shatter if he could have his revenge! However even with this last desperate act Ben refused to let Zannacross win, and using all the energy he and Lacus had left the two showed Zannacross once and for all that even if he was one of the original divine beings that watched the formation of existence he had no right to enforce his will on everyone in existence by blasting his trapped sprit in to the nexus between the dimensions. By sacrificing the Divine Nova to seal Zannacross forever, the god of darkness would forever be sealed in a sightless soundless dimension cut off to everything for the rest of time!

With this it seemed that at last Ben had managed to win the war, there was still the problem of not becoming a martyr in the process! With Zannacross gone his dimensional was unraveling quickly, and both of the hero's were completely drained! However, the two were determined to live no matter what, though in the end it came to Lacus using her last ounce of energy to drag the two back in to the mortal realm! However this came at a steep price, as the effort seemed to cause Lacus 's body to break apart! To Ben's horror after everything they had been through, Ben was powerless to prevent Lacus from breaking apart in front of his eyes! While Lacus did die in his arms and the savior of the universe seemed to be on the verge of being consumed in total despair. However, for all that he had done for existence itself, Ben would soon find that his efforts would not go unrewarded, for the Supreme Being himself appeared!

The oldest most powerful being in existence personally awarded Ben for defeating Zannacross, for even though Zannacross did not truly completely absorb the Supreme Being as he assumed, he was still causing enough damage that even his existence would have been in danger. Showing Ben that "God" was grateful for his extreme courage, and knowing well enough that the last thing the universe needed was there savior dying in misery after giving everything, he revived Lacus right in front of Ben's eyes! With this tearful reunion the Supreme Being then vanished once more, and Ben and Lacus were left to enjoy their new found freedom from fear.

At last Ben's destiny was fulfilled, and he defied all odds to live up to expectations and was truly a legend now. And yet, with the universe at last at peace and people at least for the moment willing to try living in relative harmony, Ben found a new sense of emptiness as he realized that by doing his job and being the hero he dreamed of, he made his own purpose was now valueless. Furthermore, Ben realized all of the new friends he made would now be going back to their own worlds and rebuild their own lives, leaving Ben nearly right back where he started, with one major expectation. That expectation would be Lacus, and Lacus knew Ben well enough to know how he was feeling, and insured Ben that she would always be there for him, and that she knew there love would last forever.

Furthermore, even if there would be no more wars Ben still was needed to help guide the people of the universe. With all of the darkness in existence erased mortals had a fresh start, though even with Zannacross sealed forever their own actions could lead to further wars. However that's why Ben decided to go on a odyssey to travel to every world in space, and try to make his, Max, Master Myers, Atem's, and so many other people's dreams of a natural paradise come true. With the modifications made to his body he was on his way to becoming an immortal angel with Lacus, and together the celestial lovers could go through on their new dream without having to worry about age getting in their way. So with this after saying good bye to his friends and family and took off with Lacus, Moz, Hiryuumon and T3-X5 took off in the Tri-Edge to get some well earned rest. As Ben went off to space for a long break, the hero at last could relax and be happy just living life. After spending so much of his life hating himself and wanting to be somebody important, Ben's unyielding resolve and the love of his friends and family allowed an average man to use luck; hard work and combined effort transform him to the ultimate hero. And now as an immortal with the help of the angels Ben would learn how to deal with his new perspective on life and figure out how to truly reform the universe for the better. But, before this next task Ben just wanted to rest and enjoy life with his lover in peace and after all he did, the hero earned his rest, for after spending his entire life trying to prove there was a place where he belonged and after how much he struggled at last Ben was able to not only to find love but true freedom, and be free to make his own fate as he kept reaching for the elusive ultimate final fantasy and try to help the universe reach its dream like how he reached his dream.

All right, now for a little extra and go over Ben's Enneagram_of_Personality. All right, more or less what this is, it's used to establish personality types based on actions and feelings and what not. That's the short version, look it up on Wika if you want the text book version. After much studying I came to the conclusion that Ben Auro is Type four in the Enneagram, and that means that he is the Individual type with touches of the Peacemaker, the Investigator and the Helper types . Fearing being a unworthy nobody that is not good enough to be loved, and hating in justice and those who oppress and lie to others, Ben is the type of guy who tries to be on everyone's good side and hates to make enemies.

However, he is also the type of guy that once he hates someone, he won't forgive them easily, which is why his hate for Brad ran so deep. He is also the type of person that hates giving up on relationships, as his type feels that losing those relationships nearly are like losing parts of himself, which could explain why he did not give up on those like Max, Lacus, and even Ezan so easily. However, those with the Peacemaker type also have anger issues and deal with it by keeping it all to themselves, till they snap. Ben's snapping mostly unfolded in the form of Idious, by pushing his negative feelings in to another personality he tried to hide his own true nature for fear of being someone that society would not expect. However, as time went on Ben forced himself to deal with his own issues to get a grasp on his true nature so that he could deal with others and his own issues better.

Now, I might as well do one for his Idious alter ego as well. the Enneagram of personality for Darth Idious would be a nine. The very creation of Idious was because of Ben's unhealthy mental condition that was brought forth by all the negative trauma that he went through at once, the barrage of betrays and harshness was to much to deal with at once. Though existing for years deep down due to frustrations with the lack of approval and love that he got from so many people. Idious is the result of Ben wanting the pain and rejection to end. Seeing all people as liars and traitors, Idious sees that he is the true nature of man, the destroyer who crushes anything in his way without mercy! As Ben could not handle the pain he was feeling any longer, Idious was Ben's reaction to what he could not handle, but in the end it was Lacus who showed Ben that this psychotic angry force was not what he had to be. All right, that's enough of that.

_Original Moves:_

Ben's special moves are the fallowing. Shinning Flare Slash, is when he infuses magical energy in to his sword to unleash a powerful energy slash, he can increase the magnitude of the energy. The Divine Flare Edge is a more powerful version of the move that he uses in his Bankai state, and Shin Divine Flare Edge is the even more extreme version that he uses once he welded the Divine Mugen Nova, and in the power he has at this state he can cut through reality itself.

The Shinryukenha is the energy blast that Ben made up on his own, and is a blue spinning energy beam, the spinning helps make it harder for enemies to deflect the beam. The Burning Celstial Shinryukenha is a golden larger version of the energy beam that he uses in his Bankai state. The Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Shinryukenha is Ben's energy blast combined with his cousins best blast, the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Meanwhile the Ultimate Shinryukenha times ten is when Ben uses the power he has after welding the Divine Mugen Nova to combine ten powerful Shinryukenha energy blasts together to form a gigantic mostly golden and rainbow energy blast that's power ever went unchecked could devastate entire solar systems with ease!

Ben's Divine Millennia Slash is when he uses the powers he has in Bankai to surround his foe with golden energy blades before he has them all dive in to his enemy before they explode in unison. The Final Atonement Slash resembles the previous move but this attack is when Ben slams his sword in to the ground and causes countless energy blades to explode at his target with the intent of giving many impaling attacks at once.

The Spiral Light Slash is when Ben has golden energy blades spin around him like a fan, giving him a powerful defensive option and his Holy Blitz attack is when he has energy swords form and fly around his enemy to blast at his targets from all directions. Lastly his Dragon Fist attack is just him unleashing a charging punch with all the energy he can condense in to it.

Since Idious is in the end Ben, ill cover his attacks here. Most of his attacks are just dark versions of Ben's attack like the Final Flash energy blast. his Mugetsu blast is when Idious unleashes a massive explosion of atomic dark energy, and can wipe out a entire planet if its unfocused!

Now, it's about time to give a bio for the Divine Nova itself. The Divine Nova was always more than a mere sword. It was a sword forged by Cosmos out of the essence of the universe Anima, and also constructed out of the fragments of the previous holy mecha that were created by Zannacross, its true power could harm even a god. The crystal shards are all needed to insure the blade can work on its ultimate level, and each fragment drew on the emotional spectrum, the energies that grew from emotions like will power and love. Theses crystal shards also had the power to help its welder focus and understand, which is why Ben first started out at being a little clumsy but had much faster reaction time by the time he gathered all the shards. Each shard reacted at its peak level when it was paired with the others, and thus as Ben found them all his power was able to grow and he was able to control energy better, which is why in his Bankai state he could produce so many energy blades and also why by the time he found the last crystal shard he could slowly control more complex energy constructs.

After Seyia fell in to a coma Cosmos herself split the Divine Nova in to two, the other half becoming the Star Sword. The Star Sword had decent power in itself but only when the" Contact" blade reunited with the Master unit it refused in to the Divine Mugen Nova, and only then did Ben gain near god like power and have extreme strength and speed, along with the new power to cut through dimensions like how he defeated Galva Sigma by drawing out his virus from cyber space and forcing his essence to condense so he could destroy him, or how he hurt Kira and Zannacross by cutting through dimensions themselves to cut their very essence in the spiritual realm.

All right, lastly, Ben's inspiration.

**_AKA extra Authors Notes_**: Well, yah, he is me more or less lol, or at least what I would like to be in some way. This may be a near self portrayal but I was sure as hell not going to make a Mary sue hence the issues and all that. I based his anxiety off, my own anxiety and longings, though I never had the breakdown Ben had in Cosmic Wars, as depressed as I may have been I never got that bad that's for sure.

Idious was more inspired by Id from Xeno-gears, who was the insane alter ego of the game's main hero Fei Fong Wong. I also was inspired with that by those like Batman's Two-Face, the Green Goblin, and Yami Malik from Yu-Gi Oh and Sensei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Besides myself I guess the characters that most inspired Ben were Obi Kenobi, Peter Parker, Luke Skywalker, Cloud, Gohan and Future Trunks, Roxas from Kingdom Hearts and maybe a few others. I know he seemed generic at first but I started him off that way to play with people's expectations and hopefully throw at least a few surprises along the way. Heh, I know a few people said he was too much of a justice spouting hero at times but sue me, that's how I am more or less to, I do prefer to see what is right prevailing in the world even if there are far too many people who don't care about what is right in charge these days.

All right, that's at last all of Ben's profile, hopefully I did not scare you all off with this, I had a lot to say since he was the main character and all but they all should not be this long. Er, or rather I hope not or this won't be done till 2013.

_**Lacus Anastacia Raystar**_: Female with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Is age eighteen at the start of the story, normal height is 5;6 and weight is 110 lbs. Born March 30th. Prefers athletic and dancing hobbies but has no preference.

The duchess of the house of Raystar, along with the middle child of three sisters, Lacus is Ben's dearest friend, and someone who's life is one who was bound by duty and fate. From the start of her existence she was born with high expectations. Her older sister Shion Raystar was a genius since she could talk, but to her parents annoyance she was not the best at people skills so they put their hopes in Lacus. Lacus was smart graceful and talented with magic but even with all of this she was not a genius and so her mother was still let down that she did not have the idol she secrecy craved having, even if she did not admit it. When the Raystars had their third child, Sarah, Lacus found herself having a sister that seemed to be have a knack for making friends, even to good a knack at times. But despite how she could be to wild Sarah quickly was known as the partying sister, and with Shion all ready known as the genius sister that made Lacus known as, the middle child. Because of this she was pushed for even more scrutiny to keep up the Raystar name, though the truth is that she was pushed hard for more than just family pride.

In reality Lacus was born to be one who would guide mortals to show their true fate, and was born with angel blood. Even with her parents being completely normal people Lacus was chosen by fate, if not Cosmos herself to be a women of the _Antitype Apostle bloodline._ Being born from birth for a great destiny, her parents were told by angels and the Supreme Kai that Lacus would have great challenges in her life even if they were not quite sure what they were. Her parents tried to prepare her the best they could, and since the moment that she could walk she was trained intensively. They tried to shelter Lacus as best as they could, but when one of the magic tutors they hired, Quinn Snipes, showed too late he had a hidden agenda. When Lacus turned five Quinn showed his true demonic colors and nearly killed Lacus, causing the young girl to unleash her true power!

However this sudden surge of power nearly overwhelmed her frail young body and she was on the verge of death. Master Myers was around the area at the time, and was able to give a solution to save Lacus's life, even if it was not a pleasant. The leader of the Enji, Master Minato and many Lylat solders just spent a grueling battle subduing the powerful celestial beast, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. While they were on the way to imprison the powerful beast Myers knew that despite how bad an option he was about to present, Lacus had little options and even less time. By using the ancient ritual of fusing the Celestial Beast in to a mortal that person would have a much more powerful and stable body. Normally the host body would be completely dominate, but previous hosts, Jinchūriki, were slightly stronger monsters, monsters that were no near as powerful or intense as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But Lacus also was more special than most of the previous hosts, and with her life on the line the Raystar family was willing to risk Lacus living with that risk as long as she could live, and so with that Master Minato and Grand Master Myers used the special Divine Ten Star Seal to fuse Lacus with the raging beast, and for the most part it worked. Lacus was now stable, and had even more power, power that could tear the entire planet apart if it ever ran amuck.

After this ordeal Lacus 's parents decided it would be better if she knew how to interact with people her own age, and shocked everyone by moving closer to Transford and enrolling her in Transford Elementary School. It was here that she shortly met Ben, and little did she know how meeting this unassuming boy would change her life forever. While Lacus may have been born in to a life of privilege and wealth and had many talents, she had few friends to play with and was alone, for even those she saw around her age were more fascinated with her smarter sister. Seeing Ben by herself made her curious and she reached out to the lonely boy. It was not long before the two became friends for even if they were from different worlds, they both were able to bridge that gap by what they had in common. Though the friendship was just casual between the two, when Ben wanted to kiss another girl Lacus secretly got jealous and started growing her hair out, and was pleased when Ben started notching her more.

As the two grew so did their friendship. Lacus helped defend Ben from bullies and took him along with her on some of her trips while Ben helped Lacus cheer up after her mother would get her down or her work got to over bearing. Having heavy expectations to be the shinning beacon of the Raystar name Lacus was trained hard in every aspect and had little time for free time. This would often frustrate her friends but Ben would always try to be patient with her, mostly because of how grateful he was to be friends with her. Lacus was in turn grateful for Ben's loyalty, and always enjoyed his creative ideas. While her mother was not too fond of having her child mingle around with a near street rat, she tolerated Ben because of how polite he was even if she thought little of him.

However, around the time right before they became teenagers suddenly things unfolded that would change Lacus's life forever. In the joint family visit to the Destiny Islands of Hyda IV what was starting as a fun time quickly transformed in to a nightmare as the Mad Gear terrorist group targeted Lacus and kidnapped her! It was more than a ransom though, the mad man named Albedo that hired them was after the energy inside Lacus! Despite how many thugs Albedo had at his side, thanks to Ben's cousin Max being around the Enji were able to intercept the madman. However, the white haired psychopath seemed to be moments away from sizing the beast inside Lacus and assimilating her power in to himself, seeing Ben in danger the young girl resisted and was able to unleash her true power to vanquish her kidnapper.

While Lacus was able to overcome this hurdle unharmed the whole incident traumatized her family and seeing that she was to vulnerable hanging around in a public school, they promptly moved her to a more Private school in Neo Arcadia, the _Jugend Athena Academy_. Lacus was upset at no longer being able to see Ben or most of her other old friends, but she quickly had to get use to dealing with the new pressures of high school along with other tasks like her new responsibilities, and her own puberty. However despite some difficulty dealing with the problems all that become teenagers deal with Lacus was able to adjust well, and quickly made many friends from both sexes thanks to her wit, grace and intelligence. While from time to time she still missed Ben, as time grew on and she heard nothing from him the boy became more and more of a child hood memory, and she soon became friends with a young man that reminded her of Ben, a normal but pleasant fellow by the name of Allen Ridgely. While normal he was kind and smart, and Lacus enjoyed his friendship. However, as Lacus's life went by peacefully for a few years, a unexpected encounter would change everything, and her life would never be the same after she met Brad Fowltror. At first Lacus thought the man was a jerk, and little would she know how right her first impression was. Brad made quite a few advances on Lacus but the young women wanted little to do with the crude man. However an event soon unfolded that warped her perspective on things.

During what seemed like a routine carrier fair all of a sudden a group of terrorists in mobile suits, leaded by the ruthless mercenary Ali Al-Saachez, attacked the school! There target was Lacus, and there brutal attack caused death instantly! Lacus was horrified to see her peaceful life shattered, and the combined physical and mental trauma was enough that Lacus unleashed the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now in this massive feral form she was easily powerful enough to wipe out all the terrorists but Ali instantly, but that crisis was soon replaced with an even worst one, Lacus herself! It had been the first time that the Celestial Beast had taken full control of Lacus 's body, and the dragon was out for blood for being trapped for so long. The Raystar child was not even aware of her actions but as the beast inside her lashed out on everything around her she killed even more people than the terrorists! It seemed like Lacus was going to cause a cataclysm, till out of all people Brad subdued her and caused her to return to normally, seemly by raw force alone!

When Lacus at last waked up her world was shattered, because on top of everything she found out she killed Allen and more in her rampage! Her parents, the Enji Knights and Lylat officials tried to minimize the damage but, there was too much damage to cover up. Even those that bought that the terrorists unleashed the dragon still blamed Lacus for being the cause of the attack, and Lacus suddenly found herself the most hated person in school and many of her former friends suddenly no longer wanted to have anything to do with her, calling her a mutant, a monster, a witch and many more unkind names. With her parents refusing to move her to another school to insure that the Raystar family did not give the image that it bow to terrorist pressure Lacus had no choice but to expect her situation as a unchanging reality, and quickly found herself isolated.

With no one willing to even associate with her Lacus found herself becoming overwhelmed with grief and resentment for her parents, and it was at this time when she was nearly totally alone that Brad found her one day crying in a closet. It was then that Brad said how he understood Lacus's pain, and that she and him were alike. Saying that he was an outcast for being different, for being strong, he told Lacus he thought they should be together. Promising Lacus that if she opened her heart to him not only would he help Lacus be expected again, but he would use his strength to insure she would never have to be afraid of dying again. Realizing that Brad was brave enough to fight the terrorists even though they were using mobile suits, the skeptical but desperate Lacus expected the brash man's offer.

Slowly but surely Lacus fallowed around Brad, and to her relief with his take charge attitude he was able to win more and more people over, even people who swore they never wanted to do anything with her again soon returned to her. Seeing Brad's near magnetic alpha dog personally get people to fallow him, and those that resisted were won over by more physical means. The things that Brad did that at one time repulsed Lacus soon became things that she liked as she became too relived at Brad's help to care about morality. The once nearly pure Lacus soon grew a wild side, including drinking and skipping classes, abusing her Duchess title to get away with skipping classes with Brad. Having felt secure and even feeling like thanks to Brad she was able to rebel against her families strict expectations of her, she felt true affection for Brad, and became his girlfriend.

Her mother and Sarah was caught up in Brad's tough guy act, but her father Erich did not trust Brad, and was disturbed with how enticed Lacus had become with Brad. When High School was coming to a end Lacus flew through her senior year mostly focusing on hanging out with Brad and the parties he had, finding that for the first time she was worry free, having even been voting the queen of her class. However, her worries returned in mass when near the end of senior year she found out that her father and Master Myers had agreed that the best thing for her was to join the Enji Knights so that she could master her powers. After being made clear that many political leaders were insisting that Lacus do this or they would worry about her being allowed to be free, Lacus reluctantly agreed, mostly because Brad shocked her by saying he would join the Enji to.

While Lacus was worried that Brads' personality might make him a bad fit in the Enji, her boyfriend assured her that he did not care what others thought of him, he would do whatever it took to stay with his girl! With his massive amount of raw strength he did make a good point that the Enji would have a hard time turning him down, and seeing that Brad wanted to prove to everyone in the universe that he was the strongest there is Lacus was overjoyed to know she would not have to part with her boyfriend.

The Enji entrance exams were a breeze to the brown haired women after all the years of private training she had gone through and she quickly was expected in to the order, and quickly saw that her squad leader was to be the Half Espar magic using women Terra Brandford while her teammates were the klutzy angelic blond women Collette Brunel and the summoner mage Yuna from the world of Spira. With Terra also having been more than human for most of her life and Yuna and Collette both knowing what it's like to have heavy destinies Lacus was able to resonate with all of her teammates, as the Masters hoped. Lacus easily made many friends as soon as she joined the order, but ironically the thing that helped her popularity in high school crippled it in the Enji order, and that would be Brad. This order that was mostly composed of heroic men and women were not quite fond of Brad's aggressive wild nature but, after Lacus insured everyone Brad just had trouble dealing with others. Things seemed to be working out for Lacus, despite being hesitate to join the Enji and be the pretty envoy that her mother dreamed of, she had more freedom then she had in high school, and more time with Brad.

However, just as it seemed things were working out with Lacus found her world turned upside down when Ben joined the Enji. Barley able to realize it was him after being apart so long, Lacus could barley take in that her childhood friend had returned. But, she instantly could tell how happy Ben was to see her again, leaving her confused. While she was happy to see Ben again, she had all ready put Ben as someone from her past, and now that her past self was colliding with the person she had become. Furthermore seeing how Ben and Brad instantly got off to a bad start she was unsettled when she realized she might have to tell Ben that she and him have changed too much to still be friends. However soon a much bigger problem in the form of the Universal Civil War with the United Zeon Federation caused her to brush that problem aside and focus on being a soldier! Lacus adapted to the trials of war as quickly as any normal person would, and handled her first mission well thanks to having plenty of Enji and Lylat soldiers being around to share the burden. Even killing others was something Lacus was able to adapt to decently well, because while she did not enjoy killing, the many assassination attempts she had all ready had to endure in her life had given her the harden ideology of doing what must be done to be safe.

Despite how intense a war was unfolding before her Lacus found that her issues with Ben's returns still bothering her, especially when she found out that after surviving Ben had returned with a new sword, a sword that seemed to indicated that he was chosen by the angels to be the savior of the universe! Lacus was shocked to see Ben was much more determined then the boy she remembered, but Brad had insisted that he saw Ben secretly syntheses the Star Sword in order to gain creditability. While this was a lie Brad had helped expose liars to Lacus in High School, but Ben never lied to her either, making her once more in conflict.

The young women quickly had a chance to see if Ben was sincere or not, as the two along with many others were all sent on a mission to Mobius. Nearly as soon as the mission begun Ben tried to catch up with Lacus, but the women was put off with Ben's enthusiasm and made it clear that she was not the same person Ben remembered, and that things were not the same as they use to be. While Lacus did not intend to be mean to Ben for her enjoyment, she wanted to make it clear to Ben that she could not be the person he wanted her to be. However, when she was attacked by a Cyber Dragon in the Zeon Garrison Zone her primal fear over the dragon caused her to lose control and she harshly yelled at Ben, causing her to be so out of touch that she nearly got hit by a monster, if not for Ben taking the blow for her!

Seeing Ben nearly die from the toxic the hidden Malboro monster had vomited in to him mortified Lacus, and forced her to realize how badly she had been acting. Realizing Ben only was trying to be her friend Lacus instantly used her ace healing magic to bring Ben back to full health. Lacus instantly shed her cold demeanor and working together with the others helped took down the Zeon mobile armor the Apsulas. After the mission Lacus realized that despite how things have changed, Ben was indeed still someone she wanted to be friends with, and even if Brad was not happy with it she could not just reject Ben and so she started becoming friendlier with Ben, showing him that the girl he knew was not quite gone.

Despite this new complexity to her love life Lacus tried to just push it aside and be a good Enji. She seemed to be able to do this well enough, as she succeeded in many more missions and was able to make a name for herself as she helped free Ivalice from being occupied by the Zeon army. As she got stronger and defeated more enemies she could not help but be seen as a idol to men and women throughout the universe. Lacus did not really care about the fame, but she kept her public image up to appease her mother, who seemed more concerned with how Lacus looked to the public then her own child's safety. However she saw that Ben was building a reputation of his own, and when she went on another mission with him to Hyrule she saw Ben go through another trail for the Star Sword and gain a Crystal Shard she realized that Brad lied to her, and that Ben truly was the chosen one. With this, after seeing Ben go through losing his former friend Rick, and see how Ben was able to create his own moves and handle dealing with enemies as murderous as Xehamaru she realized that Ben was determined to live up to his destiny, and could not help but admire Ben's resolve.

However, Lacus later had to realize that her two worlds were not likely to be compatible, because when Ben and Brad fought, and Brad utterly crushed Ben with his raw strength Lacus saw how much Ben hated her boyfriend. This conflicted loyalty torn her up, as she knew Ben could not understand why she was in love with Brad, she also knew that she could not leave Brad and hoped that Ben could one day see Brad as she saw him.

After that Lacus just kept focusing on getting stronger and staying on top of her missions, and saw how Ben progressed, not helping but being impressed with how he managed to force Ezan in to a draw in a dual. As the war progressed Lacus had found that the war had become almost normal to her, yet even she felt overwhelmed when Xehamaru invaded Corneria with a massive army with the intention of kidnapping King Atem and massacring everyone else! Despite this overwhelming crises Lacus managed to keep her cool and try and focus on doing what she could, like sneaking on board a Sithantos mobile suit to get in to where King Atem was, the Sithantos stealth cruiser the Invisible Hand. Thanks to Ben and his group making their own assault most of the forces were too busy to notice Lacus, but she did have to prove her worth by taking on one of the elite four elemental fiends, the demon Rubicante! Rubicante was able to put the heat on Lacus but the rookie Enji was determined to do her job and managed to take down her target. However, as she arrived at her destination and found her new enemy to be none other than Xehamaru she quickly realized despite all of her training she was over her head in the face of the dark lords powers. To her horror neither her, nor Ben nor Brad could do anything to stop Xehamaru, and she was even more horrified when the leader of Sithantos wanted her to be his new servant!

Refusing to be such a monsters dark queen she tried to resist, but her resistance just amused the pale man enough to get him to probe her mind, and cause her to relive her nightmare! This surge of despair caused the seal on the Blue Eyes White Dragon to once again weaken, and Ben for the first time saw just what secrets Lacus was holding! While Xehamaru was able to seal her despite her transformation, this act did help motivate Ben to unleash his own Bankai power, and to Lacus 's shock when she regained consciousness she found that Ben had all ready had the situation handled! While Lacus was mortified when she realized Ben knew her secret, but she was shocked when Ben said he did not care about that. Despite what was inside her, Ben saw Lacus as herself, and also saw her as the friend he cared about so dearly regardless. This moved Lacus, for only Brad had shown her such kindness, and only later would she realize that Ben's kindness was the true kindness. After this, and seeing Ben take down Xehamaru with the help of the others, Lacus realized Ben was becoming a true hero, and was troubled when she realized her feelings for him were growing. Despite these feelings, she still felt that her bound with Brad was unbreakable.

However, she still wanted to help Ben, and she tried to help Ben prepare for his date with Lisa so that he could at last have a girlfriend. However, while she hoped for the best by chance she was celebrating her sister's birthday in the Platinum Saucer, the same place where Ben was having his first real date! While she tried to just keep hidden when things started to turn foul she found out Lisa was even more deceptive then she suspected, and managed to step in before Lisa could kill Ben with a poison kiss! To both her and Ben's horror Lisa then revealed her true indent, the Savage Nymph of the Organization of Dark Enji, Larxene! The blond female fatal revealed she was using Ben all along, and with her friend poisoned Lacus had to keep Larxene at bay before Ben at last snapped out of his funk and unleashed his rage on the traitorous women!

After Larxene was bailed out by Maraluxia a Lacus saw how devastated Ben was at having his hopes be crushed. And while she assured Ben that it was not impossible for a girl to love him, Lacus relented on comforting her childhood friend. Knowing that Ben really loved her, she withdrew even if it pained him, because she was certain that Ben and her were in different worlds, to distant to ever be able to truly understand each other in the way she and Brad understood each other.

Even so she hoped the best for Ben, and was happy to see later on when she made it to her birthday, and even happier to see Max. While she had only met Max a few times she was fond of the charismatic man and happy that he had at last returned. While things were shaping up to be a fun party, it soon turned to yet another tragic day. Not only did the Dark Enji Luxord attack with many bounty hunters like the Mobile Suit pilots like the Frost Brothers to try and kidnap Lacus, but it was in this intense battle that Max revealed himself to be the true identity the vicious bounty hunter Janus! After a brutal battle the end result left Sarah in intensive care, and as betrayed as Ben felt Lacus felt even more betrayed. While she knew Ben likely had no part in Max's involvement, she could not help but agree with Brad and her parents, and felt that it would be best if Ben stayed away from her.

While she knew this devastated Ben, and she also knew that Ben was going through a lot of pain thanks to Kira's brutal training, it was also around this time that Brad had gotten fed up with her spending time with Ben. Putting the safety and pleasure Brad has given her as a priority over her friendship with Ben, she forced herself to ice up her heart, and tell Ben that she would no longer have anything to do with Ben on Brad's request. While she pretended to be indifferent to this she was pained to see how much it hurt Ben, but deluded herself to thinking it was best for everyone. However, she soon realized how wrong she was to do this to Ben, when she saw the full result of her consequences!

Not only could she barely keep her composer when she heard that Ben was rumored to be dead, but when she found out the truth about Ben, that Darth Idious was really Ben's dark side gone rampant, she was totally devastated! Realizing just how much she had hurt Ben, once more she realized she had been unfair to Ben and knew his current madness was partly her fault. Wanting to show Ben she had not forsaken him, she risked her life and endured his wrath as Idious to reach out to Ben and apologized for how she had treated him. After telling Ben she still wanted to be his friend and that she did not want to lose him, while Master Myers was the one that ultimately turned Ben back to normal, her kind embrace helped Ben realize he was not as isolated as he had thought, and helped him start fighting the darkness. While Lacus was overjoyed to see Ben back to normal, that joy did not last long when Kira appeared to have Ben executed for his crimes! As the son of the Grand Masters true motives came in to light Lacus refused to let Ben die for things he was propped in to doing.

With Ben's life on stake, Lacus could no longer keep up her indifferent mask, and even defied Brad to be part of the strike team that rescued Ben from his execution! After the whole Kira ordeal unfolded Lacus saw Ben rebound from his darkest hour, and seeing him try his best to make up for his sins inspired Lacus, and realizing how much Ben meant to her, she defied Brad again and tried her best to be a supportive friend of Ben. This angered Brad, and his increasingly anger and drunk behavior started to upset Lacus more and more. In fact, during the time of the Grand Anniversary Luminary Ball despite how much Lacus pleaded Brad was tired of playing around in the higher ups games and ditched Lacus in the middle of a dance! A humiliated Lacus could not help but take up Ben's offer to be her new dance partner, and as the two danced Lacus wished Ben a happy birthday, and assured him from her personal experience that just because he made a mistake it does not mean that he was beyond forgiveness.

However, just as the two were getting closer suddenly her past caught up with her because out of virtually no where a girl named Rachel, who happened to be her deceased friend Allen's sister showed up! It was a very bitter reunion as Rachel blamed Lacus for murdering her brother and said she should pay for her crimes. This upset Lacus so much that she felt the Blue Eyes White Dragon trying to take control of her again and she quickly left. As she ran back to her room and felt the Celestial beast taunt her and try to take control, suddenly the pain went away when Brad appeared! Her boyfriend confronted her, and reminded her on all he had did for her, causing her to embrace him once more, and not even think about how Rachel got in to the Enji order, or why she was going out with one of Brad's guys.

Lacus once more embraced Brad and forgave his many faults, though there bound seemed to have more cracks than ever before. These cracks became much wider during the next mission to the world of Candiorna, when suddenly amidst the chaos Max appeared once more! While Brad at once distrusted him as Ben's cousin explained his true motive and admitted he was sorry to have caused Lacus pain, the women saw that Ben still had faith in his cousin, and after hearing Max's story and seeing his resolve she decided to side with Ben and help him in his task to take down Xiza. As she and the others who went on the mission to take down the CEO of Vector saw just what horrors the former member of the Subcommittee had, she did her best to help take down the devious beings henchmen. Once more determined to not let anyone down Lacus fought bravely no matter how the situation changed. As she and the others landed on the Halo installation after fighting through Vector and Zannacross forces and even the horrifying Flood monsters to help Ben and Max she was shocked to find out that the two cousins had all ready fought each other, and Ben won! Seeing Max near death from his own cousins attacks Lacus instantly healed her friend when Ravxen appeared! The psychotic masked man was desiring to cause a bloodbath of a play, and also looking forward to make Max squirm for embarrassing him in their previous battle.

However, Max was needed elsewhere so Lacus and the others vowed to keep the Dark Enji at bay while he went to help Ben and co defeat Xiza. Lacus did show her true skill as she used all the moves she had to keep the murderous man at bay without even having to resort to using the Blue Eyes white Dragon. However, little did she know that when she promised Max she would look out for Ben, that would be the last conversation she had with the man alive for when Ravxen left and she and the others were able to make it to the Halo command center she found that Xiza was dead, Halo's control systems were destroyed, and Max had been shot with a Anti Enji sniper shot, leaving him dead just before Lacus could arrive! Seeing the man she looked up to die in such a tragic way before she could help him devastated the women, however that pain was nothing compared to the sorrow she felt from seeing Ben's despair at losing his cousin just after Max had decided to join the Enji again and the two had come to terms with each other. Seeing Ben felt as guilty as she did over being unable to save Max the two confided in each other, and a turning point happened in Lacus's heart.

Seeing Brad later on crudely mock Max in death, and only care about missing out from getting his " glory" made something snap in the young women, and she could no longer put up with Brad's selfish pigheaded mindset anymore no matter how good he was with making things smooth safe and fun for her. Not only did she fully approve of Brad being discharged from the Enji and locked up for refusing to fallow orders and recklessly endangering everyone just for his own pride, but she shocked even Brad when she went up to him in the cell of Hallowed Bastions special cells for prisoners, the Sekkisek prison tower and told him that she was breaking up with him! While Lacus had always been grateful Brad for what he did for her, she could no longer stomach him caring only about having his way on things. Even as Brad swore that he loved Lacus more than anything and that the two were met for each other, Lacus had realized that she had gotten strong enough so that she did not need to exchange her beliefs for the comfort Brad gave her, despite her doubts she was going to believe in Ben's own strength.

While Lacus had some doubts of her own, she knew Ben had proven that he was serious about defending what he cared about, and she also knew he needed someone, and that she would do her best to give Ben the help he needed to get over the trauma of seeing Max die before him. And so on her own request Lacus joined Squad 7 while Doug was training with Gouken, and as the two did minor missions together, and the two got closer each day. With Lacus at last no longer with Brad, Ben was able to at last open up more and bound much more closely with his childhood friend and while Lacus was hesitate at first, she slowly realized she could truly be herself with Ben, and let down her guard. Not only did she play with Ben on the beach in the sexist swimsuit she wore in years without caring about his reaction, but she fought on with him and there new friend Banjo to help the bear out of his sticky situation.

Furthermore, in their next mission when Doctor Wily made his move, as the two descended in to the depths of Corneria 's core to find the mad doctor's base they became even closer, and helped each other. When they found a surprise in the form of the mad celestial beast Grazer as Lacus was on the verge of having the Blue Eyes White Dragon take control of her Ben's absolute belief that she was not a monster, not to mention his absolute resolve to not let Lacus be taken away from him helped her regain control over her mind and body before the two friends used their power to force the monster to relent. A short time later the two found themselves sidetracked by finding a shrine that had the last crystal shard that Ben needed. As the two worked together to overcome the many obstacles in their way, Lacus found a challenge that was pitch black and underwater.

Knowing Ben still was not the best swimmer, and showing how much she had grown to trust Ben she decided to make things easier for her outfit by taking it off and retrieving the object naked. While she ended up having to fight a massive dragon Evrae completely nude since it was pitch black it was barley a hitch in the operation and Lacus returned unarmed, and seeing Ben had seemed to keep his word to not peek at her caused her to realize how loyal Ben was to her . And her seeing how much he truly cared for her made her start to realize her feelings were evolving to true love for the man, and together the two worked together to overcome the final trail for the Star Sword. As the two went on to fight against Bass, Perfect Zero, Doctor Wily, Vile and Sigma the two friends, along with all of their other allies and after the robot madness was at last over Lacus was on the verge of seeing Ben as the man she had been looking for all along, but sadly, tragedy struck, and that moment of hope and love quickly became one of despair.

Just after the hero's caught their breath from their battles with Sigma their enemies showed how unrelenting they were as Darth Damonus descended to directly crush the greatest threat to his master! With his own overwhelming power combined with the four recently revived villains Kuja, Exdeath, Ultimecia and Kefka aiding him he brought the hero's to the verge of death. Lacus was horrified to see that Ezan, Master Myers , Ben, herself and everyone else seemed to be powerless to stop the group of the enemies, and fear consumed her. This terror, with a for the time unknown second element caused her to lose herself, and as a result the Blue Eyes White Dragon totally took control of her body as she transformed in to a divine monster! In this state Lacus, or more like Kisara was able to overwhelm her enemies with extreme power, but Lacus was helpless as Kisara dominated her body and went on a rampage on Neo Arcadia to make those that enjoyed life suffer! Lacus was in time able to revert to her normal self thanks to Brad, but the damage had been done. The entire city , and with it the entire known universe knew the truth about Lacus , and seeing what she had done had her confidence, if not her world shattered by the trauma. While Lacus was barely able to keep herself together Ben seemed to be able to reach out to her, however, just when it seemed that Ben was going to be able to get Lacus to calm down, they both learned that Ben's mother was hit in the rampage and went in to a coma. This drove Lacus over the edge, and made her give up all hope it having any faith that she could be a hero. Seeing that no matter how hard she tried she seemed to only be able to ultimey bring about despair to those around her, she closed herself out and was sure she was just a cursed witch that is fated to bring about despair with her blood stained hands.

Seeing that her sin was in her eyes to great to ever be able to atone for, and she saw that for all his power and love Ben had, she was now certain that she and him were from different worlds, worlds to far apart to ever be together.

Lacus then shut off her heart, and in her moment of despair Brad appeared before her. Reveling that he helped her restrain the Dragon, and that a monster like her only belonged with him. Brad made it clear that Lacus only had a future with him, stating that hero's like Ben always fail to keep their lovers from dying, and in the end the heroes would always die while types like Brad would survive, in essence Brad made it clear that trying to believe with Ben would mean her death. Having lost her own pride and faith in herself, and seeing that the Masters and Ben had failed to keep their promise to keep her from losing herself, Lacus had lost all faith in the values of justice, in the Enji, and nearly in everything. The trauma was too much for Lacus and she had a breakdown for she no longer cared about what was right or anything else, all she cared about was being able to keep living no matter what it took.

And so as Ben departed with Ezan and the others to Castle Oblivion to confront the Dark Enji, Lacus fell deeper in to darkness. Falling back in to Brad's arms, Lacus changed herself so much that when Ben returned he barley could tell it was her! Having donned a Goth like attire and even giving off the impression that she had changed her eye color and cut her hair! It seemed that Lacus had regressed in to a abusive relationship, for despite all that she had known about Brad, she was willing to do whatever it took if it meant he could save her. While Ben was heartbroken that Lacus had firmly gotten back together with Brad and said she would no longer be his friend, her heart was to numb to care, even if deep down for how angry and cold she was to everyone for being powerless to help her, the truth was deep down she hated herself most of all for being a failure.

While Lacus had given the impression that she had become" Emo" and she indeed had made more than a few mistakes, it was not that simple. The reality was that Lacus did not really want to be back with Brad or hurt Ben or anyone else. But, she just was so tired of having her hopes crushed and having people she care about suffer that she felt that the kind of love Brad was offering her was the only love she deserved. Even if this was a showing of weakness, and that she had allowed herself to fall in to a abusive relationship for a small chance at hope, as overwhelmed with pain and fear as she was it was the only logical situation she could think of.

And so once more she was with Brad, and even as Brad become more ruthless Lacus did nothing to stop him. Even when in his bloodlust attack of a Zeon weapon caused the devastation of an entire planet Lacus horrified her friends when she casually said it was inevitable, for she truly seemed to have given on hope on people in general. Even as Weil Zabi was killed and the Zeon Federation was defeated she had little hope for any unity between the people, and openly told her father and King Atem that she had no hope that the people of the universe could ever come to understand each other.

As everyone became worried about Lacus's getting in to a even darker funk, Lacus closed herself out to friends and family alike. On top of everything she was finding that her body was hurting more and more, for the Blue Eyes White Dragon seemed to be fighting harder and harder to get out of her body. Brad seemed to be the only one that could make the pain go away, and between that and her getting drunk more and more to not have to think about things Lacus was becoming barley coherent most of the time, which is just what Brad wanted. As Lacus was pushing her friends away, she embraced Brad, letting him tell her what to do. To show her his path was the one that would make her happy, Brad guided her to a recently captured Zeon pilot, the mobile suit pilot Ali Al-Saacaz! Using her authority to have a private chat with the cutthroat prisoner, Lacus had at last found herself face to face with the man that indirectly caused her to meet Brad and caused her to feel isolated in the first place! With Brad giving a strong urging to give proper justice, Lacus gave in to her hatred and vaporized Ali! Killing a helpless prisoner to at last have her vengeance, even though she did not known the full story made Brad's ideas of power being the only true justice seem even more clear to the troubled women, and it was starting to seem to others that the Lacus of the past was gone forever.

Later on Brad took her out for a party to celebrate her " Liberation" from social norms , and took her all the way out on the capital city of Los Venomous on the world of Venom, and a barely conscious Lacus only watched on in a near automaton like state of expectance as Brad violently killed most of the fighters in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet and then went on to kill all of the major crime lords of the galaxy, or the former Virgos of the Twilight Mafia to become the self proclaimed "Big Man" of crime! Even this drastic wild action was rationalized to Lacus as just her "boyfriend" "Weeding out the trash to make things" safer" and in her jumbled state of mind she expect his excuse. However, for all of his talk about him making her safer, it seemed to be just more hallow words as when Brad was madly celebrating his power grab, Lacus went for a brief respite and found herself attacked by the Emperor's Hand, a group of elite demon assassins that were sent by Damonus to make Lacus pay for her defiance! Thanks to Ben and the others helping from the shadows Lacus was able to not be overwhelmed, and as she faced off with Orochi Mizuchi she found herself face to face with an enemy that was a expert at sealing spells! While the Blue Eyes White Dragon was suppressed, Mizuchi did not count on Lacus having another layer of power to her, and in her desperate desire to insure she did not lose to evil she unleashed the true holy power inside her to take out her attacker.

However, even after barley surviving her attack, when she found Brad again her boyfriend was just angry that she had been away! To top it off she was in for another shock when she was confronted by Doug! Though Lacus and Doug had not been that close the brash man came to directly tell Lacus that he thought was pathetic and should get over herself, demanding that she grow up and just deal with life being cruel, more or less stating that she could deal with things if she would just try. While Lacus dwelled on the blond brawlers harsh lecture she quickly found herself having to deal with another situation when Brad demanded Lacus put on a show for him! Not knowing the true extent of Brad's ambitions, and just wanting to appease him she agreed to his request and dressed in a tiny swim suit that left little to the imagination before dancing in front of Brad's fans! Stressed, in pain and both physically and mentally worn out from all she did today her shame at acting like a stripper for Brad in front of everyone caused her to pass out.

Little did she know that as Brad's new groupie Charlie brought her back to her room the smelly man had nasty ideas, but thankfully for the unconscious women Ben appeared to make Charley pay the ultimate price for trying to violate Lacus. While Lacus did not hear Ben's pained confession that he knew he could not truly prove anything to Lacus till he found a way to truly save her from her pain, he did find out by chance that Lacus had in fact not cut her hair but was wearing a red wig to hold back her true brown hair, showing Ben that she had not changed forever, but was just desperately trying to find a way to feel safe and secure. While Ben was assured that the Lacus he loved was still there, the path of no return for Lacus was fast approaching.

As Ben fought his intense series of battles on Cocoon Brad was becoming more and more abusive to Lacus, treating her more and more like a servant then a girlfriend, and making her feel like she deserved to be treated badly. With her pain and her depression both getting worst Lacus barely resisted. However, even as battered as she was, she was not happy when Brad forced her to unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon and go berserk once more to overwhelm Grazer! Only barley able to be kept passive by being told it was all to make her never be afraid again, by the time of the Enji Budokai she was barely more than a mess most of the time. Even still, she still had some pride in her and despite being disturbed to find monsters running around the stadium she was able to surprise even herself when she managed to take down Omega Rugal with her own skill. Though, seeing her desire anything other than pleasing him did not amuse Brad one bit.

In fact, when the couple was matched to fight each other for the semi finals Brad forced Lacus to show that his love was everything to her, and forsake her own pride and honor by surrendering the match to him to prove that she lived to please her man. Lacus barley went through with this, and this caused Ben to be outraged and her worst fears were realized as Ben and Brad soon had the long awaited rematch. However, as much as Lacus dreaded this what unfolded was far worst then she ever expected! As the two bitterly clashed, when Brad's plans fell through and Doug helped Ben get everyone to see Brad's memories thanks to the Tri-Edge's gadgets, once more Lacus found her world shattered. First of all what Brad said about his power and his family was all a lie, Brad's power was not born with him, he got it by bullying his way in to the Juggernaught Project, and doing whatever it took to get the power he craved, even killing his parents and causing the Irazous Civil War meant nothing to Brad as long as he got his power! As horrifying as this is, to top it all off Lacus, and everyone else saw that Brad was the one who killed Max, he out of all others killed Ben's cousin just to insure his plans were not spoiled!

Lacus could no longer deny it, any pretenses of Brad being a misunderstood man were shattered, he was a full blown psycho who would see millions die just so he could have his way! As things got more and more out of control Brad quickly showed his true colors and outright made Lacus feel that all of this did not matter, the only thing that did matter is that he and Lacus were monsters made for each other, and only by being with Brad could she ever hope to live in peace! Making her feel guilty and consumed with sin, and in a not so subtle manner making her expect that there was no place for her to return to now, Lacus was coerced in to helping Brad kill Ben. As Brad had his rematch with Ben in the belly of the Under Sector, Ben's stress was so great that Idious yet again emerged out of his subconscious to unleash a storm of blood fury! As Lacus saw her childhood friend's dark side gave Brad hell she enraged Idious more when she openly put herself in between Idious and Brad, and also said that she knew Idious was not the true Ben. Knowing Ben well, she knew well that his true nature was kind, and that Idious was another personality that he created to subconsciously deal with what he though some people wanted him to be like. This infuriated Idious all the more, but Ben refused to hurt Lacus and forced back control, j and that was just what Brad wanted! Despite her feelings she was going to let Brad kill Ben, till his friends arrived! Just when it looked like Brad was finished he was bailed out by none other than Xemnas, and Brad's true nature continued to be even darker. Despite this, Lacus was even surer that Ben had no place for her and she broke Ben's heart by saying she hated him and that he could never understand her before fleeing.

Despite this icy condemnation, Lacus was really just trying to hide her true feelings, for the truth was that she hardly hated Ben. Even if she did not admit it, despite giving off the impression that she thought Ben was inferior to her she really thought Ben was a true hero, and deserved someone far better than the miserable cursed witch that she saw herself as being. Now hating herself even more, she just wanted Ben to hate her so that he would be happy when she was gone. Now nearly full on suicidal, after a tearful confession with Ben's still unconscious mother about how truly sorry she was she did try to kill herself but to her dismay her body was by now to strong to be killed by most conventional means. As she flew back to her home in a act of despair she was once more confronted by Brad, who was directly demanding she give up everything else to embrace him as her entire world! Despite both the Raystar secrecy force and members of Squad 7 trying to stop Lacus, she was too far gone at this point and attacked Ben's friends at Brad's command! Despite this she was not willing to kill Ben's friends, and only made it look like she killed them before she went with Brad to the Dark Enji HQ. In the World that Never was, Lacus fell to her lowest point. Brad dropped all pretenses and unleashed his rage on Lacus, now both physically and mentally abusing her and making it clear that she should forget everything besides making him happy if she ever wanted to be happy and safe again! As Lacus 's own self worth shattered her resistance and will to live nearly became nonexistent the Dark Enji had there Gendo Mazo statue consume her, overwhelming her body with dark energy and their own nano machine like Devil cells to purge her mind and make her a complete slave of the darkness! In this near emotionally void state Lacus was nearly a total slave to Brad, and her heart was all about drowning in darkness. In this state Lacus did not even feel anything as she guided Brad and the Organization to Earth Prime and lower the defenses around the Tower of Destiny so that Brad could make his final move to secure his power. It was here that Lacus once more defended Brad with her powerful defenses, even as Brad just seemed to brutally kill Master Myers! While the death of the man who was nearly like an uncle to her and the orders to kill Ben and all the others to insure that everything in her life besides Brad is now dead did cause her to hesitate, her mind was to dead set on her fate being absolute to resist. Still, Brad wanted even the smallest resistance wiped out form his treasured girl, and forced her to be consumed with several curse seal crystals to totally consume her in darkness! Using this and his own spell, Lacus was forced to unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and berserk with dark rage, she transformed in to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and went in a blood thirsty rampage! In this state she unleashed a wave of devastation, as if her rage and sorrow was being unleashed on the very planet! Brad then commanded her to kill Ben once and for all and it seemed like the enraged women was going to obey without hesitation. While Ben was able to resist this onslaught, and even damage the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, this pain only made Lacus emerge in to a final form of sort. It was here that Ben realized he could not bear to kill the women he loved, and risked everything to get her to get her to snap out of this murderous frenzy. At last being open with his feelings, Ben admitted he loved her, and promised his love for her would never waver. Ben also pleaded with Lacus to decide what she truly wanted to be. Ben told the women he knew that after knowing her for so long that there was no way she was fated to be evil, despite her history and what powers she had Ben knew she was no black hearted witch but a loving angel, and she just had to believe that she could be it, because it was her who decided what she wanted to be, not Brad Ben or anyone else. Knowing that words had betrayed Lacus for so long Ben made sure to get Lacus to see that he was dead set on living up to his word, and after at last realizing the energy collar spell was hurting her, he attacked it with all of his might, and even though he lost a arm in the process he was able to damage it.

After further pleading Brad cut in, thrashing Ben some more and rubbing in the hero's face that Lacus was willing to do anything to please him, got overconfident and conceded that he controls Lacus with a binding slavery spell, and it was he who hired Ali and the other terrorists to insure that Lacus would unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon so that Brad could unleash his slave collar spell on her and make her his slave! While Brad thought Lacus was so far gone that even hearing that he was the one who made her kill Allen and caused her hell just so he could make her his servant would mean nothing to her, she was not nearly as far gone as he assumed. Ben's words at last awoken something inside her, and she realized that she had to decide once and for all what she wanted to be. Realizing the full extent of Brad's lies, and seeing just how a heartless monster he truly was Lacus saw the time had come to define her will once and for all, and she defined her will by impaling Brad in the chest and fiercely stating that she was through with him once and for all before blasting him away!

At last realizing that her hate for herself would as a heartless monster would far surpass any fear of death, Lacus decided that she would rather die as a good person then be evil anymore no matter what the cost. Thanks to Ben's selfless devotion to her she realized that even if Ben made mistakes, he truly loved her and was determined to be happy. While long seeing Ben as someone who was too immature to love, seeing his resolve made her force herself to grow up and admit that his feelings may not be what she expected, but they , and him, were something she could not bear to lose. Even at the risk of dying, Lacus wanted to be a person that brought happiness, not misery. Showing just how strong this desire of her's was, Lacus dug down and unleashed all of her power even as she was consumed with pain, and managed to unleash her true angelic powers to shatter the collar, and purge the DC cells and dark energy from her body! Having at last have her angel powers manifest, Lacus had proved she was the true worthy successor of the Antitype Apostle Bloodline, and thus showed that the Third Impact of humanity was one of home. Seeing just how much Ben had endured to reach out for her, Lacus realized she could no longer deny her or his own feelings, and admitted to Ben she loved him and that she was lying about hating Ben. As she poured all of her feelings and regrets on to the man, the two at last embraced, and Lacus nearly instantly realized the difference between Ben's pure love and the love Brad offered to her.

This blissful moment was ruined when an enraged Brad emerged to have his revenge. Despite this Lacus made it clear she had faith in Ben, even as she got impaled! Despite this death Lacus still did not waver in her devotion to Ben, and that devotion was rewarded when Ben showed he was not going to let Lacus down, and eventually free her soul from Brad's chest, even if the reality was that this was the soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The reality was that Brad did not get Lacus 's heart, but the sudden trauma caused Lacus to fully unleash her angelic powers! Lacus soon saw that her faith in Ben was not a illusion, for with her help Ben was able to fuse the Star Sword and the Divine Nova to form the Divine Mugen Nova, and unleash a new level of power that allowed him to free Lacus from Brad's grip once and for all, by killing him at last in a brutal climax to their history!

Lacus was relieved that Ben won, but quickly horrified when she saw that the power and stress that Ben had dealt with that day was too much, and seemed to be killing him! Lacus refused to let Ben die after all that had happened and unleashed all of her power to revive him. While for a moment Ben seemed too far gone and the heartbroken women was going to let the others do whatever they want to her to make up for causing so much trouble, to her great relief Ben at last woke up! Dropping her mask entirely, the two embraced and Lacus freely expected Ben's offer to become a couple. Sadly once more this moment was ruined when Kira, Xemnas, Ravxen and all the other villains revealed the true face of their devious plan!

Lacus, realizing how much Ben had suffered all ready because of her knew she could no longer run away or be afraid, and showed her devoting to Ben by warping him and all the others away and force her enemies to settle for her as a prize. While hating having to be apart from Ben so soon, Lacus wanted to protect Ben no matter what, and having given Ben her necklace she purposely surrendered herself so that Ben could find her and rescue her. Despite letting herself be captive, the pain her enemies inflicted on her was bearable since she knew Ben still was out there, and she was determined to help Ben and her allies as much as she could. Despite her captors " Softening" her up to be sacrificed Lacus refused to let them break her, and he second they let their guard down she used her new magic to free the Celestial Royal Knights from Kira 's Absolute Hypnosis spell and with her sudden new protectors she was able to cause havoc in Neo Pandemonium. Despite being battered and naked in the mist of the HQ of the most deadliest evilest organization in existence, Lacus was no longer afraid and managed to get a hold of a Salvation storm troopers outfit to sneak around and try and by time for Ben. While she managed to do some small damage, she was confronted by the Cloud of Darkness apparition. While her own energy was nearly completely drained after learning the truth about her past she was at last able to come to terms with Kisara, and the two women at last put aside their differences to work as one, allowing Lacus to fully use the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. In its true form as the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon Lacus easily took out the Cloud of Darkness, but sadly her headway was cut short when Kira appeared in front of her! Despite her best efforts, Kira showed just what new powers he had at his command, and easily killed her Royal Knight allies before subduing her.

Even as Chaos Zannacross Necron forcefully tried to rip out all of her energy Lacus desperately struggled to hang on, and thankfully her faith was rewarded when Ben arrived to keep his promise! After an intense battle Ben kept his word and saved Lacus, but despite this Chaos Zannacross Necron still managed to return! As the dark god unleashed his wrath Lacus found that the power she, Ben and all the others had seemed to be worthless in the face of the ultimate evil, and after a brutal assault Lacus found herself thrown in hell! Ben fallowed her even to hell and together the lovers refused to give up even as they were surrounded by all the villains in existence! Even as things seemed to get more and more hopeless, even as they were thrown in to the very darkness of oblivion Lacus refused to expect defeat and on the very edge of despair Lacus was able to find Ben at the edge of time itself, and once more bring him back from the brink of despair. It was in this darkest moment that she and Ben found that Cosmos had reached out to her, and appeared to give her there final hope.

Showing that she had faith in her despite everything, Cosmos was willing to trust the very future of the entire universe to Lacus, by giving her a portion of her essence and power in the shape of the Golden Imperia Crystal. Now having border line god like power, Lacus used this power to get her and Ben out of the Darkness beyond time to return from Corneria just in time to protect her home from her own mind controlled friends! Lacus instantly showed her power was a force to be reckoned with when she freed all of the friends that Zannacross had revived as zombies and returned them to normal before casting a barrier around the Corneria that was strong enough to keep out even Zannacross! With her and Ben giving hope to what was left for the universe, all who were still alive prepared for one last battle.

With one night left to relax Lacus expected her family's request to spend the night at her house. Even despite doomsday lurking around the corner and people like Shion 's boyfriend Jin dying when Zannacross wiped out a quarter of the entire population of the universe in a instant, the Raystar and Auro families were able to have a mostly pleasant night. However, with at last having a moment to relax, and wanting more than anything to show Ben just how much she loved him with Sarah's urging she inviting Ben out to the forest outside her home, and decided to open herself up to Ben completely. Knowing how long Ben had struggled and realizing Ben had went through so much to get her to return his love, Lacus tried her best to express just how much she felt about it. Knowing how Ben had nearly killed himself with stress over how much he worried about her, Lacus massaged Ben, and showed him he could truly be his true self without hesitation as she slowly got her boyfriend to let her take off his cloths. Despite all the trauma and abuse she suffered at Brad's hands, Lacus refused to let that pain stop her from enjoying her time with Ben, and while she still had some trauma and shell shock from her suffering her love for Ben was great enough so that she could push those feelings aside. Showing Ben she had total trust in him, she made it clear she wanted to be done with lies and games and just be herself for him. Getting around her own trauma after testing the new limits of her power she let herself be consumed in flames so that her cloths could be burned away without either her or Ben having to lift a finger. After spending most of her mature years keeping herself tightly concealed and have most of her body covered to keep others from gawking at her, she realized that she wanted Ben to see her for what she truly was to him, not a Enji, a Duchess or even a angel but his girlfriend and true love. And so as she opened her heart entirely to the man she loved and freely let her clothes break away to show her naked body to him.

Despite her fears Lacus was glad that she got Ben naked first, as his attraction to her body was quickly apparent in more ways than one Lacus was quickly relived to know her body did not fail to live up to Ben's expectations as it took relatively little effort to get him worked up. Despite how many times she hated having men gawking at her body, she was happy that she was able to bring Ben such joy and the two had a blissful night of passion that put the two at ease before their ultimate test would come to great them. The two happily realized they truly were a perfect match as Ben helped Lacus feel better about herself, and get over feeling like she was to tainted with sin to ever be happy where Lacus helped Ben With her sisters urging Lacus remained at Ben's side the whole night, fully showing she was not ashamed to show to anyone how much she loved him.

After this night of passion the two were even more determined to insure it would not be the last one. And so after a final session of training, the two leaded their friends and allies forward in to the ultimate battle for the universe. Despite the overwhelming amount of danger she was in, with Ben by her side she was not afraid at all. Even as Ben was sealed by the combined might of the four demon lords Lacus did not have her resolve waver a bit. When confronted by the female demon lord Mukuro, the women who in all of history is the closest to being the reflection of her dark side, Lacus found out that the witch of a women was the twin sister of the first women in existence, Lilith!

While faced with the most fanatical follower of Zannacross of them all, Lacus not only showed that her angel powers merged with the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon and the Golden Imperia Crystal were truly a force to be reckoned with, but she also showed that despite her love for Ben may have only fully blossomed for less than a week, this love she had for Ben and the loving desire she had to protect as many people as she could was a greater love then the selfish love that Mukuro had been using to drive herself forward since the dawn of humanity and in one precise moment of skill, faith and power, Lacus was able to cut through her enemies wrath and take down the demon lord!

With this hurdle overcome Lacus Ben and the others endured all that Zannacross sent at them, overcoming everything from blissful illusions to the last few die hard villains to with a little not so little help and at last the group faced their final enemy, Zannacross himself! Lacus was determined to not fail, and despite the level of power she faced she was able to keep it together. When Zannacross unleashed his ultimate form and merged with all the evil essence in existence Lacus used the power of the Golden Imperia Crystal to merge her essence with Ben, allowing him to then merge with the energy of all living things and give him the power to take down Zannacross once and for all!

Even with this tremendous victory the Enji Knights job was not over yet, for as Zannacross fell his new realm that was a forced fusion of all the previous dimensions quickly unraveled, and as a result the existence of the entire universe, if not more was at stake! Despite how tired she was, Lacus knew that she was the only one that could truly do what needed to be done, and while it broke her heart to do it she cast a barrier to keep everyone away while she went to the Axis of Time and tried to use her power to mend the damaged realms and put the universe back in order. With the essence of reality itself colliding in to her Lacus quickly found herself overwhelmed, but found that Ben had come to her aid! Realizing that Ben would be with her no matter what, Lacus gave it her all to keep going, even as the furious vengeful sprit of Zannacross appeared before them! Even as a wrath, the embodiment of evil refused to let Lacus defy him and using his limited power he tried to fuse with Ben's body in a last attempt to win!

However Lacus 's efforts shined through, as Kisara gave up her body to save Ben, forcing Zannacross to go in to the Blue Eyes White Dragon instead, and allowing Ben and Lacus to banish Zannacross with the last of their strength to the nexus of all reality, cutting him off from all existence for the rest of time! With this the battle was at last won, but even this was not the end of the danger the two were in, for the dimension they were in was still collapsing! With time and hope running out quick, and the couple both completely exhausted things were looking grim fast, but Lacus was determined to keep her promise to keep Ben safe, and when a portal to the mortal realm appeared, Lacus used all of the strength she had left to push them out of the collapsing dimension just as it was destroyed!

Lacus was able to get them out, but at a steep cost, for with just recently expelling the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Golden Imperia Crystal from her body she lost a lot of power to rapidly, and the massive amount of energy she unleashed meant that the last burst of power she produced, along with having a dimension close on her, injured her far to greatly! As she lay in Ben's arms with her body literary fading away she weakly told Ben she had no regrets, and that even if she died she would rather have died saving everyone then live on alone and in fear. While it seemed Lacus's long life of fear and suffering may have ended in tragedy thankfully for her sake the Supreme Being showed mercy on Lacus for her courage and compassion, and revived her!

With a second lease on life, Lacus was determined to not let it be a waste. While still alive, she was still very weak and took a few days just to stand, but even so she refused to go to heaven to rest, wanting to be with Ben no matter what, she would rather have her body recover in Ben's Star Sword and be trapped there as she rested then be apart from her lover. Even with all she had done to make up for her mistakes, Lacus knew she still had a lot to do to make up for all the mistakes she made, and with the suggestion of the Enji, the angels and her family, she decided to go on a quest of sorts with Ben, a journey to visit every single world in the universe and comfort those that suffered, and use power, wisdom and kindness to mend the many wounded hearts across the cosmos and try and help everyone build a better society. Despite being tasked with the burden of being a messiah to the universe, Lacus no longer resented her responsibility, for she wanted to do what she could to spread the happiness she now felt. With Ben by her side and her friends always being with her in some way or another, even if it would take thousands of years Lacus knew she would never feel isolated again.

Coming from a timid girl who felt crushed by her duty and put a wall around herself to keep out the pain and keep people from looking at her, thanks to Ben's love and her own determination she became a women who was not afraid of doing what was hard, not afraid to be herself, and even carefree enough to be herself, such as when she was so glad that Ben was alive after the war that the first time she was able to walk again after nearly dying she walked right to Ben, not caring that her parents and others saw her naked in the process. While it's not clear if this loving angel will be able to truly be able to help the universe reform for the better, it's clear her love will have a good chance of reaching out to millions.

Special moves: Lacus is trained in many fighting styles using her fists and feet, as well as a skilled swordsman or women. She can quickly switch to a kickboxing style or a gentle fist style martial arts that uses pressure points and can even seal the magical energy of her enemies with the right blow. Burst Strem of Judgment is when she unleashes a powerful energy blast. Rising Crescent is when she unleashes a powerful rising slash attack with her blade that is normally infused with magical energy. Radiant Burst is a spell that involves Lacus using her energy to create flower funnels, and have theses flowery fragments attack her target with energy rays from different angles. Blossoming Gradation is a powerful barrage of sword slashes, Godly Sixty Four Strike Deviation is when she barrages her opponent with swift palm strikes, and normally causes her enemies magical energy to be sealed inside themselves. Radiant Judgment Flare is a more powerful version of her Radiant Burst attack, those this beam is fired when her angel powers are unleashed and she is fully in synch with the Blue Eyes White Dragon's own energy, making it a blast that can easily shatter planets. Avenging Light is when Lacus uses her power to make her target feel both the physical and mental pain of all the people they harmed, depending on how one lived his or her life, this could be the most painful attack of all.

Burst Stream Of Judgment, Rising Crescent, Radiant Burst (attack that has her aura become flying flowers funnels, so she can barrage her opponents with energy blasts on all sides at once), Blossoming Gradation, Godly Sixty Four Strike Divination, Chaos

Lacus's Ennegram personality type is that of a compassionate, curious and loving women that is also a indecisive and anxious and slightly insecure women. Because of her complexity she is many types in the personality chart but has traits of a 2 type, a 3 type a 6 type and a 9 type. While compassionate she is the type that is overwhelmed at times, and can retreat in to mental walls or physical pleasures to suppress her unhappy emotions. The greater the stress the greater the lengths that people like Lacus will go to avoid death, even if the price is a life of misery. However as Ben kept putting his life on the line for her Lacus showed her love overcame her fear as she risked everything to embrace Ben's love. Also has a naturalists or nudist side to her, and this shows her desire to be free as possible, a desire she repressed till Ben once more gave her the confidence to enjoy herself and let Ben fully enjoy her both physically and mentally.

Extra Author notes: No denying it, in many ways Lacus is mostly how I think of my dream girl. After Naruto and Bleach had such horrible treatment of their females, and how I saw how many females in cartoons, video games and anime in general often got the shaft I wanted to make a strong female that was not helpless most of the time, though it seemed to some I may have overcompensated a tad. My inspiration for her was from all over I guess, from Sailor Moon herself, to the females in both Xenogears and Xenosaga to real life people I know. Sadly, the negative actions Lacus has in the story are from real life experiences as well. My childhood friend had a boyfriend in High School that was quite the jerk, but unlike in this story she never seemed to be able to break free. For all of those who say that Lacus was to unrealistically faithful to Brad, I said I would say it's quite realistic even if depressing. Seeing cases from both real life and various fiction works, such abusive relationships are sadly very real and I seen women get lied to again and again, hurt again and again and still stay with there so called lover because of the vain hope that they can" Change" the person and get things to work out. Trust me, I know from bitter personal experience that some people can be so very stupid and hopeless, it may not be happy to see but its real all the same. I know there was some calms about the unrealistic progress of the relationship between Ben and Lacus, but I tried to make the love they had genuine, and I suppose it's always a leap of faith that some things work out, at the very least I hope it was more realistic then the love in the Star Wars Prequels. Another fun fact, half way through the story I realized I no longer had the love for the Gundam Seed Lacus that I once had, and wanted to change her name to Alison. Naturally I could not just do that without heavy revisions so, another story I suppose.

_**Doug Fitter:**_ Age 20; blond hair and green eyed. His birthday is on July 13th. Favorite food is pizza. He enjoys socializing, and helping those in need.

An easygoing guy, Doug exhibits a facade that is cheerful and laidback. However, there is much more to Doug then meets the eye. While for more than a year, Ben just thought of Doug as a laidback guy as the war dragged on, Doug became an unassuming but complex player in the grand scheme both the war, and by association, the chosen one's personal life.

Born on Katina, Doug grew up in a large poor dysfunctional family. His parents got divorced before Doug could even talk much, and he quickly found himself constantly moving around from place to place with his many siblings. As both of his parents soon remarried and he had even more step siblings to deal with - siblings that mostly saw him as a pest. Doug quickly saw that family bounds were a illusion; it was every man for himself in the Fitter family. Since his stepmother squandered whatever money she would have and his father became unrelenting in his control, Doug also grew distrustful of authority and the law, seeing things as that a man can only count on himself to get things done.

Doug quickly let his anger get the better of him, losing his focus in school when he could have done much better - he preferred using his time to beat up punks instead! Before this troubled youth could let his anger drag his life down beyond repair, by chance during one of his beatdowns he ran in to one of the best martial artists in the cosmos, Gouken Kusangi! While Doug just assumed that Gouken was a drunken old geezer, little did he know Gouken was drinking with a old friend and had heard Doug's tussle before investigating. Despite clearly outmatching the young man , Gouken admired Doug's spirit and stubbornness. Seeing Doug needed guidance, Gouken offered him a chance to train as his apprentice. Doug, realizing that he cared more about being strong than anything else, accepted and spent many years learning the Ansatsuken martial arts style. While Doug's anger and passion made it hard for him to fully embrace Gouken's training, instead of trying to change, Doug used his own style to do things his own way, and while it left gaps in his fighting style by using raw speed and strength to make up for fineness and he was so good at being a speedy brawler that he was able to come in second place in a martial arts tournament with fighters from all over different galaxies, losing only to Ben's cousin Max.

Doug in time grew frustrated with his progress and most of all, grew bored with being cooped up in Gouken's home. To his shock, his master agreed that he needed to go his own way to complete his training, and just recommended that Doug used his fists for a just cause. After a year back at home with his father, Doug made a girlfriend with the feisty Maria, the girl he met in the tournament. However, even with a girl, Doug felt uneasy, and wanted to change things so he took Gouken's advice and decided to try and punch something that deserved the most punches, and joined the Enji. With his quick wit, martial art skills and street smarts, he had no problems getting in to the Enji. Here, his life would make a drastic turn; he would meet Ben, James, and Cloud. While Doug first thought Ben was too foolish and James was too much of a book worm, he had to respect both men's determination and skills.

Doug may have been slightly doubtful when he saw that Ben was chosen by the Star Sword, as Ben fought on he realized that despite being a tad timid and unprepared for the true face of war, Ben was determined to do his best to be a hero, and so Doug decided he would do his best to make sure Ben did not die before then. While Doug was not completely on board with the ideas of the Enji or the Lylat Kingdom, he hated the Zeon Federation even more and was glad just to bust up evil doers and get commended for it and no matter what the situation, Doug kept a positive mindset and even when he was outmatched, gave it all he could to try and earn his keep. While Doug did not make to much of a name for himself in the first part of the war, he was just fine winning what battles he could and help Ben and the others take down there enemies.

After Doug saw Ben unleash his Bankai powers, he realized he was on the verge of being left in the dust, and trained even harder to prove he was not going to just be some worthless side kick. After intense training using his own methods, he was able to increase his own power dramatically with his new Fury Aura skill. However, despite this skill he could not help Ben when he needed it most, and could only watch in horror as after Ben was taken on as Kira's apprentice, he returned as the insane Darth Idious!  
Doug saw for the first time the extent of his pal's rage, and feeling bad for letting his friend get in such bad a shape, he gave it his all to snap Ben back to his true self, and then worked over time to ensure Kira would not kill him to realize his own twisted plans! After Doug helped free Ben and aided in thwarting Kira's scheme, Squad 7 continued to take down the forces of evil. However, things were not quite as smooth as Doug was letting on. During one of the lulls between the missions Doug found out that Maria was cheating with him because he had distanced himself from her. Not even bothering to work at repairing the relationship, Doug decided he was too busy keeping alive to put any effort in to trying to fix the relationship. During the battle over the Halo Installation when Max died Doug realized how serious things were getting, and that things could easily head to a disaster.

To ensure Doug was ready as he could be he resumed his training with Gouken, and even though he once more was too impatient to completely master what he was taught, he was able to master new moves like the Masenko energy blast and the Mystic Gates system, allowing his body to put his body under so much stress that he was able to push his mortal body so hard that he became as strong as Ben in his Bankai state! Weeks later when Doug returned to the Enji, returned just as Ben was dealing with the whole Lacus fiasco, and just strongly urged his buddy to focus on the present. During the mission on Castle Oblivion, Doug eagerly showed no one was going to dismiss him as a sidekick when he and James took down Xigbar and helped the others take down the rest of the Dark Enji operation! After that, when the time at last had come to invade the Zeon Federation, Doug further showed he had come a long way when during the battle of Genosis, he helped a strike team rescue prisoners and take down a gene enhanced commando Albert Wesker in the process! As Doug and the others at last took down Weil Zabi to Ben and co's dismay, Doug's mood only got darkened as he showed how little faith he had in people to change for the better. Doug further angered Ben when he told the owner of the Star Sword to give up on Lacus. But as outraged as Ben was, Doug was sure that Lacus was a lost cause and the drama she was giving him.

Despite how much Ben cared for Lacus, Doug saw Ben as being foolish, but knew he would have to do what his friends were not willing to do to get stuff done. As Ben saw Lacus and Brad go to Venom and took off after them, Doug realized that the drama between him and Brad would never end till it reached its ultimate conclusion. Tired of the situation going nowhere, Doug snuck onto Venom on his own to do things his way. After picking fights with all kinds of people, Doug managed to pick a fight with the demon Hazama and emerged with his enemies fedora as a prize. When the fighting was done, Doug confronted Lacus and told her to grow and just deal with her pain. Long loathing people who could not just deal with things, Doug did not care what kind of situation Lacus was in, he just wanted her to stop making excuses and get over herself. Leaving Lacus to think this through, Doug soon met with Brad, and rolled the dice on his major gamble. Doug explained to Brad he was a fan of what he had cooked up, and wanted in on it. Nothing sounded better to Brad then one of his own friends setting him up for his final fall, so he was all to happy to give Doug a chance to show him that he was serious he was about being part of the Brad's game! As Doug went back to the others, and went from a rough clash with Gouken's dark brother Akuma to an even rougher confrontation with a furious Ben he was forced to explain his shady actions!

Doug outright admitted he had his own agenda, and also explained to Ben that he had his head in the sand for being naïve about the reality of the situation. Having been cynical for a long time about human nature, Doug outright admitted he did not really think the Enji were in the right, but in the end he admitted he did not believe in anything, and that only the present reality was what he focused on. He understood that he was urging his friend, but did not take into effect the psychological problems his friend was going through, resulting in a conclusion that left the two formerly close friends in shaky relations, at best. During the next mission, to Cocoon, Doug still remained jaded as ever and even as the heroes from other worlds came to Ben's aid and formed the Justice Force squad, the now bearded brawler saw this as just Ben being even more stubborn about his heroic, and to Doug, simplistic black and white ideals. It was also at this time that Doug met Max's former teammate Aqua, who was recently rescued from a Zeon prison planet.

Aqua did not admit it at first, but she felt drawn to Doug's swagger because it reminded her of Max's own behavior, though his extremely aggressive dismal and distant nature toward everyone had initially turned her off. During the Cocoon mission, Doug seemed to hate his comrades behavior more than his enemies, and even to those that were suffering with their trauma like Lightning and Hope; Doug showed no sensitivity or mercy in showing his disgust for their outlooks. Whether it was the behavior of his allies or his enemies, Doug was getting extremely disgusted and fed up with anyone who could not deal with their drama or deal with reality as it is, getting increasingly vocal about his belief that these people who could not get over or expect things were the cause of most of the universes problems. Doug knew his own outlook could be hypocritical but did not intend to force others to follow his outlook, just to acknowledge the truth to his words. The truth was that Doug was increase hateful of people in general and seemed to getting more hateful of society itself, making it clear that he was out for himself and his own best interests.

Despite this, Doug still did not want the enemies he loathed to get the last laugh and gave it his all to help his comrades win the day. After the tense triple showdown with Genesis, Sephiroth and Kira/ Darth Judicar, Doug returned to focus his attention on Brad. Brad wanted Doug to show he was not messing around and on Brad's request he tagged along with other Enji Knights and Samus to the world of Irazous to follow up on clues about the ominous Juggernaught Project. As he tagged along with the others and descended to the secret under water hideout of the crazed recluse Alfred Ashford, by chance in the madman's mansion he found the man in question quite dead, and found he had a diary. Trusting his gut, Doug hid this book from the others, especially when he found some disturbing information, he was the first to learn of Brad's involvement, and responsibility, with the infamous Juggernaught Complex! While the others believed that the deceased mad scientist Andross was the one who caused the chaos, Doug knew there was something amiss, a truth that needed to be brought to light.

Doug knew for sure he was going to have to make the most deadly gamble of his life if things were going to work out; he pretended to play Brad's game and helped him sneak in some of his gangsters in to Corneria. After that, he confronted Gouken, and admitted he had something that he had to do no matter what. While Gouken was annoyed Doug would not tell him what was going on, he saw that his wild pupil was resolved to do this so he agreed. With this Gouken at last preformed the final bizarre but powerful ritual with Doug to unleash all of his latent power and kept his body in peak condition at all times - Doug had something to call his own, a style of fighting that kept him at his maximum without the strain on his body.

Doug was eager to make use of this power for the upcoming Enji Budokai, and made it clear to everyone that he was a serious contender as he trashed man and women contestant alike without mercy to make his way to the semi finals. Even as Ben James Aqua and the rest all congratulated him, Doug quickly noticed no one really even had any belief he could win the championship, and even though Ben did not say it outright Doug knew Ben did not even think of him as a challenge. Doug himself knew he was the underdog between himself and other warriors like Ben, Ezan and Lacus - however, he hadn't relied solely on power to get to where he was, and he was eager to prove that he was a great fighter.

Doug had a chance to shine when, out of nowhere, Akuma entered the scène! While Akuma was after Ben, Doug was so fed up with being seen as second rate that he forced the fight crazed demonic man to focus his fists on him! While Akuma was no doubt a merciless fighter who held nothing back, Doug was dead set on showing that he was not going to let anyone get away with dismissing him. While Doug did not embrace the darkness or the absolute Satsu no Hado style that the self proclaimed "denizen of hell" did, Doug was determined to show that his passionate style of fighting that focused on the light and the dark, a means to embrace the best of both sides. While he did give Akuma a good run for his money, Doug still fell short to his opponent's "Oni" transformation; Gouken stepped in, and Doug was forced to concede that sometimes a problem is too much for any one man to handle and together the Master and student defeated Akuma.

Even though Doug had to accept that some things are more than one person can handle by themselves, he still was not going to let others dismiss him, and was more than ready to show Ben just how serious he was. With the recent bad blood between the two, and Doug showing how truly cynical he was when Maria confronted him about their relationship and everyone saw the truth about it, which Doug had hidden from everybody up until this point. Ben was getting fed up with Doug's behavior, and Doug's reciprocated those sentiments toward his more idealistic friend.

From the get-go, Doug was ready to show everyone that power was not everything as he unleashed a ruthless assault on Ben! Doug played his cards right, taking advantage of his friend's subtle dismissive nature of the challenge, his offense so intense that Ben could not even react! Determined to show Ben that the best fighter is the one who never let up, Doug forced Ben to unleash his [at the time] highest power up, resulting in a tough battle where their emotions were relayed through their fists. In the end, Doug did lose the fight.

Doug held no bitterness from this loss, and accepted Ben's resolve, though he now knew how closely things would have to be done to pull things off. As things spiraled out of control and Ben fought Brad faster than anyone expected, Doug had things lined up just in enough time to pull things off. While for a moment Doug seemed to have betrayed everyone to side with Brad, Doug only pretended to enjoy seeing Brad pound on a paralyzed Ben so that he could get Brad to expose Fowltror's true nature to everyone! Even someone as hardened as Doug was disgusted to see just how ruthless and heartless Brad truly was, and after finding out the truth, Doug knew there was no time to mess around anymore, and made it clear to Ben and the others he had their backs. From then on, Doug stayed true to his word to have his friends back, and even tried, for Ben's sake, to get Lacus to snap out of insanity.

From then on Doug did what he could to help Ben and the others, and helped Ben realize his true self in the Tower of Destiny. Even as he found himself facing foes with more and more tremendous power Doug refused to back down or submit, even when his enemy was the god of darkness himself! While this defiance against Chaos Zannacross Necron cost him and countless others his life, thanks to Ben and Lacus's miraculous efforts he was free from being one of Zannacross 's undead minions and was given a second chance with the rest of the chosen hero's friends. With one last night to relax and prepare before the true final battle to decide the fate of the universe would begin, Doug and Aqua laid their feelings for each other out on the table, and decided that while it was worth a shot to try and make it work. After a bit of time of last minutes training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Doug stood ready with Ben and all the other members of the final army of light to take down Zannacross no matter the cost.

Even with the ultimate army of evil being thrown his way, Doug charged in without fear and even when one of the supreme Demon lords, the master tactician Zandoris appeared, Doug refused to be terrified. Despite Zandoris having near divine power and thousands of years of military victories, Doug's street smarts made him have enough of a edge to outwit the demon lord, and with the help of Aqua, Axel and the others he was able to use Zandoris 's own powers to bring about his own undoing, proving that even divine power was not a sure win!

Doug continued to help Ben fight through those who stood in their way, until the final battle with Zannacross begun. Doug along with all the others were able to do what they could to help Ben win his toughest battle, and after the ultimate definition of a close call, Doug was able to walk out of the intense battle alive. With the Cosmic War over at last, Doug had done his duty and decided to formerly turn down both the Enji and Gouken to go his own path. Buying his own ship, the Zodiac Pinion, the member of Squad 7 head out to the stars with Aqua, the reformed Axel and a few other crewmates to do whatever they feel like doing best, for after everything Doug made it clear what he wants most is pure freedom, so all that remains is to see if he can make it work in this new era.

Special Moves: Doug's martial arts style is based off the Shotokan branch of martial arts that Gouken taught him, though he brought his own touch of street fighting in to the mix, even using elements of the dark side for some attacks.

Hammer of Might, an attack where Doug focuses his energy in to his fist for a powerful smashing attack.

Sphere of Might, where Doug channels his chi or magical energy in to a large yellow energy orb to cause explosive damage to his enemy.

Bursting Machine Gun Punch, a rapid barrage of lighting fast energy infused punches used to either take out a group of hostiles or to barrage an enemy with constant attacks.

Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks - an offshoot of the Bursting Machine Gun Punch that uses quick, powerful kicks instead of punches.

Fury Aura - a power-up where Doug focuses his energy into his gauntlet and grieves to give him even better deadlier attacks.

Sanjuu no Kiwami - Doug focuses all of his energy in to his right palm and unleashes a devastating impact that can shatter most structures.

Shitenshuu - an attack that can cause damage all over an enemy's body with dazzling speed.

Masenko - a golden energy wave that is unleashed from double open palms; energy is gathered and harnessed when his hands interlock above his head.

Final Shoryuken Heaven - Doug's final attack, meshing the fruits of his training under Gouken, his own vicious agility, and energy harnessed from within his body.

Doug's Enneagram Personality type is that of a type 8. That means that he is one who is brash and assertive about one's views, being passionate about life, taking on challenges head on. Having a proud and tough nature, Doug does not back down on sticking to his beliefs, no matter who it is he is having a argument with. Despite his easy going nature, Doug proved to be one who has little faith in things like societies or promises, tending to believe more and more in only what he could see. A restless man who gets bored easily, Doug is the type who enjoys the intense simulation of a challenge, and tends to insure things get more reckless to keep the adrenaline rush.

Extra notes: Doug is based off my friend in real life, also named Doug. Heh, fun fact, when I first came up with Cosmic Wars I was at first just going to make Ben's team be more like Kingdom Hearts and have Ben have Mario and Sonic as his teammates. However, as I came up with plans Doug came up with more ideas and convinced me that it would work. Doug had a lot of ideas and he helped me figure out how to keep Doug relevant in the story. When it came time to write volume three, he had a lot of things he kept recommending to make Doug expand on his role, and together we found out ways to make it work.

**_James Elrond_**: Age 19; red hair and hazel eyes, birthday is April 13th.

Coming from the Elrond family, a house that had a long history of serving the government, James grew up a rich content life. Despite having a lot of money and influence James was not spoiled and was trained hard to use his talents for good. The Elrond family had gone through a schism during the formation of the Lylat Kingdom and James's uncle and others would have caused conflict for the Lylat Kingdom over there bitterness about losing wealth and power and James was determined to do right to the public. A genius from a young age, by change a family friend, a wizard that would soon be an Enji Master, Gerard Sigh Heart, saw James had talent and personally trained James in the ways of magic. Between this and the Quincy style of combat and magic that his father trained him to utilize, James was a formable mage and easily was able to join the Enji Knights.

Meeting Ben by chance on the way to the orientation, James and Ben got along quickly, though James was unsure if Ben had what it took to make it in the order. Despite feeling this way, James is one who kept things to himself unless he had no choice and soon enough he found Ben's determination was the real deal when the young man returned from what seemed like a hopeless situation with the Star Sword. While James was put off by Doug's wild mannerisms at times, he expected that the much poorer man was from a different background from him and soon enough Squad 7 became a true team. Though mostly void of any spotlight, James preferred it that way and was content using his talents to help his friends and the others in any way he could.

Having his own stable relationship with his childhood sweetheart Katie Cook, James had far less personal drama then the rest of his squad, though he was in a dire situation when his bitter uncle, Magneto the Master of Magnetism appeared to be making waves thanks to the Dark Lord Xehamaru. After having a tense reunion with his uncle on the frosty world of Jotunheim through a bitter series of battles and a deadly misunderstanding James along with Ben and the others were able to expose to Magneto and his daughter Polaris the true extent of the conspiracy that was unfolding around them, and caused Magneto to stop his assault.

Despite the leader of the Brother Hood of Mutants stopping his assault James would be dismayed to learn his uncle was too consumed with hate to let go of his desires for bloody revenge.

After helping insure Squad 7 prevailed over several missions during the first invasion of Corneria James saw that Magneto and the other mutants were to distrustful of the society that shunned them to trust the Lylat Kingdom, and had sided with Sithantos to forcefully size the world they desired! James was saddened to see his uncle be so consumed with hate, but he had to focus on his priorities to rescue King Atem from the clutches of Sithantos. As the showdown with Xehamaru intensified, James and everyone else saw just how fanatic the dark lord really was, and his murderous intentions were made clear even Magneto realized just what world his twisted cohort wanted to do to the universe, and even his dream for a utopia for the mutants was not worth the cost that was submitting to the God of Darkness!

James was relieved to see Magneto change sides, even if this change of heart cost him his life. With Magneto's final act giving James and the others the chance they needed to win James was determined to insure his uncle's sacrifice was not in vain, and was determined to work even harder to insure that this massive war was not a pointless war. However, reality made things quite difficult for everyone, James included. Despite his efforts to help improve the relationship with the Mutants that effort was made quite difficult when Kira revealed to had locked up Polaris and most of the Brother hood of mutants for being terrorists for war crimes.

While the Titans were holding the mutants as prisoners with indefinite trial dates, James could only focus on his mission, and managed to push his Quincy skills to the next level as he was able to evolve his skills to the powerful _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ state and also improved his archery and magic, especially his magnetic alchemy. James continued mostly stayed as a supporting role, though after Ben nearly lost his sanity and became Darth Idious James made sure to always watch out for Ben and insure his friends mental health was in good condition. After surviving Kira 's rebellion James and the others were able to launch a rescue mission to rescue Polaris from a Titan prison and after fending off Sigma and his new creation the Vision along with the forces leaded by Vile they were able to complete their task, even if they had to take down a mad manifestation of Magneto's hate fused with a Necrocalcous named Onslaught.

Trying his best to do what he could, James continued to watch Ben and the others back, and mastered his own powers the best he could, and after the dramatic battle that resulted in both the deaths of the demon lord Xiza and Ben's cousin Max, James resolved to insure his friends could continued to count on him, and managed to rise his Quincy powers to their zenith, insuring that he had enough power to be useful in a fight to the point that even the elite Dark Enji of Organization XII had to take him as a threat. Using his intelligence and wisdom to help everyone overcome the various obstacles there enemies would unleash at them.

As Ben 's problems with Lacus and Brad kept escalating, James knew Ben's sorrows were increasing and knew that he had to do what he could to help insure Ben did not fall let his pain consume him again. When Ben went to the planet Venom to pursue Brad, James fallowed him to insure Ben had a cool head keeping him from doing anything he would regret. James also saw that Doug was playing his own shady agenda, but agreed to not tell Ben about it to keep things calm, till Ben caught Doug red handed. Forcing to choose sides, James told Ben everything, knowing that the last thing his friend needed was more secrets.

From here James just did what he could to keep his friends from being at each other's throats. Fallowing up on leads and lore's about everything from the previous legendary hero's to leads on the Juggernaught Project, James did not even fight in the Enji Budokai, preferring to watch from the side lines.

James mostly just kept this way of help, all the way to the final battle. In the final battle to decide the fate of the universe James found one of the supreme demon lords Genome Morgoth being n his way. Despite his enemy being one who mastered all forms of magic, James was determined to not let this wicked enemy overcome him, and using his wisdom to work with the others, with the help of Grand Master Myers, Shinryudramon and more James was able to find a slight opening in his enemies attacks, and despite Morgoth's infinite magic, James was still able to outsmart him and take him out. Playing his part to the end, James was able to hold on and with all the other fighters of justice and defenders of the current universe he was able to see the end of the battle, the end that brought about the victory of the humans and all others who valued the flawed but precious cosmos that they lived in.

For all of his efforts James was given much praise, and given the rank of a Enji Master. While being a Enji Master may have had less value in a world of peace, James still wanted to do all he could to use his knowledge to guide the universe to a better future to insure that his uncle and all the others who wanted a more peaceful expecting world that things could change for the better.

Special Moves: Having near perfect aim and a master of most magic James is a expert mage, and with his MWS or custom Multiple Weapon Systems bow giving him a reliable weapon that can pass as a last ditch short fighter. Utilizing his Quincy powers James can unleash even more deadly attacks when he unleashes his _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ power. When unleashing the Ginrei Koijyaku the red haired man has his web turn in to a spider web like formation and James can fire up to 1200 energy arrows in a constant manner and he can also unleash the Steel Schneider, a powerful piercing arrow that acts like a chainsaw. After further training James was able to focus all of his power for brief moments of maximum output in the _Letz Stile_ state to unleash his ultimate attack in the form of the Maximum Eraser Arrow, in the Letz Stile state James can even draw power from other things around him like machines and even other life forms to charge his attack past its limit.

Enneagram Personally type, for James he is the six type, meaning he is a man who is fond of being dutiful, loyal, insightful and calm, even if he is not always as calm as one of this type might give off. People like James are good at seeing details, and are talented at seeing problems and dealing them before they escalate from molehills to mountains. Is the type that is more ridged then others, but can be flexible when the situation requires one to try something different.

Personal notes: Like Doug, James is also based off a close friend of mine. With Doug all ready being the more outgoing type, since I wanted to have a cast of close friends that complemented each other, I figured with Doug being the " Gimli" type I decided from the start James would be the Legolas or " brains" type. Based off many smart guys in Manga like Uryu Ishida from Bleach or Yoko Kurma from Yu Yu Kakusho, I did not get in touch with James as much as Doug so he did not have as much input as Doug did for his character, which was part of the reason James did not have to many big acts of his own. Of course I only figured out a way to get him his own arc in hindsight, though I did try to fit that Magneto arc in with the rest of the story. The rescue Polaris arc may be added in Volume two in time, ill see how smoothly it could fit in. And lastly, of course after I finish Bleach adds all of the new Quincy powers, damn slacker Kubo lol.

**_Hiryuumon_**: Has black eyes, and a scaly set of purple reddish skin. Has the shape of a humanoid wingless dragon.

A special dragon Digimon that is found on a temple on the world of Mobius that Ben stumbles in to while on his mission. Not a normal Digimon as he can combine with summon sprits. Is fiercely loyal to his "boss", and no matter how much trouble Ben is in he can always count on his Digimon Partner to have his back!

The truth is he was created by the angels themselves. Hiryuumon is not a normal digimon, being more than just a raw fusion of energy and data like most digimon in the cosmos, he is the reincarnation of the Saiyan comrade of Seyia, Zalde, who ascended to a Super Saiyan only to die without making a dent against his enemy, who would be Zannacross. Zalde's miserable final moments at being powerless to help his friends made him resentful for eons in the afterlife, and to give him peace and a chance to redeem himself, the angels reincarnated his sprit in to a egg that would emerge as a dragon to emerge for the successor to Seyia and test this new hero to prove he was worthy.

However, even the angels did not expect the Digimon phenomenon to break out across the Universe, or for this dragon to be effected thanks to Doctor Robotnik's experiments and become a Digimon. While born or, reborn with no memories of his previous life, Hiryuumon still had the strong desire to protect the first two people he saw, Ben and James, and insure he could protect his friends.

Born to fight, from the start he faced tense combat and was forced to quickly adapt to survive this. Hiryuumon quickly showcased his power as a digimon when he Digivole in to his Champion form Wyrmmon when Ben was knocked out by a Malboro's poison as they were under the attack of Doctor Robotnik in his Egg Mammoth. He was able to reach his ultimate level form of Geno Wyrmmon when he saw Enji Knight Suzu and Lylat troops nearly get wiped out by the Space Pirates X parasite clone of the massive Krad and Ben unleashed more of the Star Swords power! When Ben's darkness nearly consumed him, it affected Hiryuumon as well when he became the raging dragon of death Helldramon!

However, he was able to at last transform to his true final Mega level when Ben and the others were paralyzed by the deadly Mother Brain's gas, and became the Royal Knight digimon Shinryudramon! After Max died in front of Ben's eyes Hiryuumon felt bad about not being able to do anything and became more determined to be there for his partner.

While mostly just having Ben's back during the incoming missions, Hiryuumon stuck by Ben's side no matter what. Even when others doubted Ben, like when many thought Lacus had become unredeemable, Hiryuumon saw that Ben believed in Lacus and believed that she was not hopeless either. While some may call this naïve, Hiryuumon knew Ben well enough to trust his decision, and also knew Lacus enough to have faith in her.

Hiryuumon mostly stuck do being Ben's trusting buddy and comrade, and it was his help that in turn gave Ben the opening he needed to win several crucial battles. Even after being killed by Zannacross along with most of the others who vainly opposed Zannacross when the Dark God was resurrected, when Ben and Lacus freed him and the others from being the Shin Emperor of Darkness's mind slaves Hiryuumon was still as faithful as ever to his boss.

During the final battle of the universe Hiryuumon, in his mega form of Shinryudramon fought bravely even in the face of ultimate evil. In the face of one Morgoth, one of the supreme demon lords Shinryudramon fought bravely, and when it seemed like he was going to be overwhelmed by the bald demons magic the brave digital knights determination to help Ben gave him the strength to surpass his limit and unleash his true power as a Royal Knight Digimon, and mode change in to his extremely powerful Judgment mode!

In this powerful state Shinryudramon was able to be a key part in taking out Morgoth, and continued to help Ben take down Xemnas, fight through the waves and waves of villains and Damonus, and do what he could to have Ben's back even in the face of death itself! Ben's digimon partner's faith in Ben was rewarded when the chosen one showed he was able to do his job right, and save the universe from total Armageddon. After a tense moment when Hiryuumon thought he would have lost Ben forever, his fears were put aside when Ben and Lacus returned from the verge of death. As most of Ben's friends went their own separate ways, Hiryuumon was determined to stick around with his pal and went with Ben, Lacus and Moz on their new quest of peace. Knowing Ben and Lacus would be tired and weak for a long time, Hiryuumon would be determined to be his boss and his lovers guarding, even till the end of time itself.

Special moves: Can merge with other summon sprits thanks to his unique DNA to become stronger forms such as merging with the summon sprit of ice, Shiva, to become Sub Zero Wyrmmon. As Hiryuumon his most used attack is Either Flame, where he emits a fireball from his mouth. In his champion level state, the winged Wyrmmon his physical state is much stronger and he attacks with Magma Cyclone, in where he unleashes a tornado of fire, and Dragon's Fang, where he unleashes a powerful slash. When he transforms to the ultimate state, and is the larger metallic Geno-Wyrmmon he is much more durable thanks to being coated with powerful metal all over his body. Now having Ion Engines on his back Geno-Wyrmmon is much more maneuverable despite being much larger and stronger. His attacks in this form is the physical Striking Crusher Claw attack, where he uses his thrusters to deliver a powerful smashing strike, and the Trinity Fury Cannon, where he unleashes a powerful triple particle blast! When utilizing his full power and unleashing his true power he has the shape of a much more humanoid digimon, covered entirely in gold and purple knight like armor with brief dashes of blue and red on it. His face is entirely covered in a near Gundam like helmet with horns like a dragoon.

In this form he is one of the powerful Royal Knight class Digimon, and has a beam saber, a energy shield, a energy cannon and a beam pincer at his disposable, and has strength that surpasses the power Ben produces in his Bankai state. His long range attack is the powerful Infinite Exia Ray blast and his long range attack is the Manga Scintillate Edge, where he diverts his power in to a energy slash. He can also have his shield turn in to a drill to unleash his Giga Drill Breaker attack.

When pushed to his limit, and drawing on Ben's own power Shinryudramon was able to mode change, thus unleash his ultimate power in to the near divine like Judgment Mode, making him on par with the leader of the Royal Knights, Omnimon.

In this Blazing form his body is now golden and he has eight energy wings on his back. In this state he has the powerful Dividing Quantum Slash for a physical attack that he uses with his Saber. The Verus Explosive Barrage is where he unleashes a barrage of atomic energy blasts and is a wide rage attack were his Verus Zenith Ray is where he focuses all of his power for a single precise attack.

Enneargram Personally type: Hiryuumon falls under type 8, a confident fellow who supports his friends no matter what.

Authors notes: What can I say, I grew up loving Digimon and thought it would be cool for a hero in my story to have a digimon pal. Yah, I know, he never really grew or changed in the entire story, no one ever talking about him in reviews made it clear after a while he seemed barley there to most people, I know I dropped the summon fusing idea after a while to.

I guess he was never suppose to be a crucial character but more of a extension of Ben in ways, like a talking pet. Well, it sounded cooler when I started, but alas, hopefully he had some positive effect on the story.

**_Ezan Kaiba/ Zeon_**: Has sliver hair to the edge of his neck, has black eyes that can change to the eyes of the Sharingan. Born October 20th,.

A man raised and groomed since before he could walk to not just be a soldier, but a perfect soldier. One who was ingrained to have honor, duty and perfection be absolute values, one of the first things Ezan knew since he could remember, was that he was expected to be beyond others. Raised in the Kaiba family, one of the major royal houses of the Lylat Kingdom that had a reputation for being a family of elite fighters, it was made clear to Ezan that his purpose in life would be fighting, and killing whoever disturbed order in the universe. With his natural talent for both fighting and for magic he made his family, especially his father Garma Kaiba proud. Despite this Garma was even harsher on Ezan, not wanting him to be weak no matter what.

When Ezan's mother died from a diseases when he was still a boy, Ezan lost the only kind person he knew, and Garma insured that was the case. Kept in the Kaiba estate to train nearly all stop, Ezan was conditioned to think that love, friendship and other things were just a distraction to one who had a duty such as him, and so after enough years of conditioning Ezan became numb to what he at once thought he wanted, and believed that all he needed was to become the best warrior of all. He soon became a cold emotionless man who only expressed himself through his fists and his blade, acting nearly like a robot on missions, killing without hesitation to his enemies. Training nonstop, the sliver haired man was the youngest person in the Kaiba family to weld the family blade, the dark sleek and deadly Soul Eater Katana. To top it off Ezan was soon revered by individuals from all over cosmic society when he dawned the eyes of the legendary Sharingan, an achievement that was even more impression since the Kaiba family was not from the world that donned the Sharingan eyes. With theses eyes that are known as the Mirror Wheel eye or the Heavenly eye giving Ezan even more talents such as seeing the flow of energy, being able to memorize and predict his enemies movements before they make them, and give him powers to perform unique attacks ,or the that gave there owner the power Ezan was able to excel even beyond the expectations of what society normally expected of the Kaiba family and he soon had a reputation of being a better fighter then most people in the Lylat army before he was even out of his teen years, and it was not even a question that Ezan would join the Enji Knights, though he did manage to set records in the entrance exams just to be fair.

As soon as he joined the Enji he all ready had skills and a power level that surpassed most normal Enji Knights, but he allowed himself to be commanded by Squall Lionheart to do his duty, even if he thought that his squad mates Zidane Trible and Senel Coolidge were just a hindrance to him, and he made sure that his teammates knew well that he thought this was a fact. When Ben joined the order, Ezan did not even think he was worth noticing, and only saw Brad Fowltror as a mad dog that needed to be put in his place. Even as Ben came back from his first mission with the Star Sword Ezan refused to expect that Ben was telling the truth, to Ezan Ben was just a nobody who was delusional and may have gotten lucky, there was no way a mere commoner could ever have a destiny grander than him, the one who's fate was to become the best warrior in the universe.

Even as Ben continued to succeed in mission and manage to score some victories over his enemies, when Ezan saw this he just dismissed it as luck and as teamwork, though when he saw Ben desperately try to beat Brad even though he lost Ezan at least admitted that Ben did not quit easily. While Ezan was leagues above most of his enemies even he had to realize he was not perfect, for when he helped the other Enji in the mission to prevent Xehamaru to sacrifice countless others to revive Sephroth Ezan found himself face to face with the powerful Enji Assassin, the digimon of darkness Duskmon! While Ezan fought well enough to unleash some damage, when Duskemon slide Digivole to his beast sprit form Velgamon, Ezan found himself overwhelmed! Refusing to expect defeat, Ezan was fiercely determined to not fail his mission, and so when he found a mysterious dark sprit offering him the power he needed to win, a hesitant Ezan reluctantly expected the offer, not realizing he had just allowed the spirit of Sephiroth to take over his body! With this new surge of power, Ezan did not even realize he prevailed till he woke up, but just rationalized it as the outcome of what he thought his last attack was, oblivious to the fact that in his mind housed the spirit of Cloud's archenemies!

Even after this Ezan was as prideful as ever, but soon the time came when at last the proud machine like warrior had to open his eyes about Ben's worth when the owner of the Star Sword at last got fed up with the super elite warrior's dismissive treatment of him and challenged him to a fight! Not wanting to look weak, Ezan expected Ben's challenge and in a manner of days the two had their first dual. Ezan thought he knew Ben's moves all ready, but he did not realize how determined Ben was to beat him till he realized Ben was still standing long after Ezan expected him to win. While Ben still could not move quite as fast as his ruthless opponent nor fight as flawlessly as Ezan, he did spend several days training and studying the sliver haired man's moves and fighting style so he could be prepared. And while Ben was barely hanging on, he showed Ezan that he was no failure when he overcame everything Ezan tried to finish him with, and struck back with such intensity that Ezan found himself on the defensive! While Ben hurt Ezan's pride more than anything, the fact that this fool had made Ezan look weak was inexcusable to the man who's entire life was devout to being flawless. Ben's ideas that he could be as good as Ezan infuriated the sliver haired warrior, and his frustration was so great that Sephiroth was able to take advantage and unleash some of his power! Despite this surge of dark energy Ezan still could not beat Ben, but as he was getting closer to taking Ben out, his own pride resurfaced and he forced the weakened Sephiroth out of his body.

With both contestants weakened Ben and Ezan hit each other so hard that they knocked each other out of the ring at the same time, resulting in a draw. Realizing that despite his unorthodox fighting style Ben had true talent, Ezan grudgingly expected Ben as his rival.

Forced to realize that a normal man who nearly seemed worthless had forced him to a standstill, Ezan's pride took a major blow, and that mental wound became even more painful as during the gathering of leaders Garma appeared before his son and made it clear he was disgusted that Ezan failed to defeat Ben. Regardless of the member of Squad 7 being the chosen one, Garma made it clear that he expected Ezan to be superior to any Enji in time, and that this result was a absolutely inexcusable outcome and that if Ezan could not get better results he would be a disgrace. For the first time in nearly a decade Ezan had doubts about his existence, but little did he know this doubt was only a prelude to the identity crises he would soon face. During Xehamaru 's massive invasion while taking out random Sithantos troops Ezan suddenly found himself being confronted by the elite Dark Enji known as the " Silent Hero" Lexaeus!

This towering figure had come to " recruit" Ezan in to his shady order, and when the member of the warriors of light refused, Leaxues made it clear that this was a offer he would not refuse! Leaxeus felt like a near invincible foe, what really rattled Ezan was the Dark Enji telling him that the reason he belonged with the Dark Enji is that the reality was that Ezan was not from the Kaiba family, his true father was none other than Ansem Zeon! The founder of the United Federation of Zeon had secretly had the child with his mother Naimine, and that while Garma knew he was furious, and may have secretly saw that Naimine died through illness.

While Ezan wanted to reject this info with every fiber of his being he then realized this explained the oddities in his life, like why no matter how hard he tried, Garma never seemed to ever show any real warmth, the best he ever did was show being content at the results Ezan could give.

As the orderly man's world descended in to chaos Sephiroth once more took advantage and this time was able to fully manifest himself and kill Leaxeus with ease! Before Sephiroth could go to cause havoc for everyone else suddenly the mysterious DiZ appeared and with unique spells sealed Sephiroth tightly in the corners of Ezan's mind using the power of a rare Mangekyou crystal. When Ezan awoke he was unsettled when he found out that Ben had unleashed a new power that made him even more powerful, and when Ben took out Xehamaru the super elite warrior had the seeds of frustration grow in his mind. Soon after Xehamaru was killed Kira appeared before both Ben and Ezan and told them that since they were vital tools that needed to be sharpened to their highest degree to win the war.

As Ezan was taken to the Titan moon base of Grandra Kira's harsh ruthless regiment was far less of a adjustment for Ezan then it was for Ben. After all, being treated like a machine and being pushed nonstop was routine to the sliver haired warrior. However, despite not being as overwhelmed as Ben was with his new circumstances, even he found himself having to give it everything he had to pass what was expected of him. Furthermore, when one of Kira 's direct followers, the Enji Gin Ichimaru appeared to test him and when the sly Enji made Ezan think his mother was alive, Ezan was so outraged he nearly killed the man!

Ezan realized Kira was expecting him to perform more ruthless missions then what he was use to, he just expected it as part of his duty and that he had to do what must be done to bring order to the universe. When Kira made both Ben and Ezan take him on at once and Kira utterly crushed the two effortlessly, Ezan realized that Kira was the perfect warrior he wanted to be. As Ezan pushed himself even harder, and nearly got consumed by Sephiroth once again during his fight with Metal Sonic thanks to Kira weakening the seal DiZ placed on him, he managed to repress the vengeful One Winged Angel thanks to the power of the Sol Emeralds. As he completed his mission he saw Ben struggling with all of the stress and betrayals he suffered lately, Ezan concluded that Ben was showing that he was weak and would never be strong enough to fulfill his destiny.

While Ezan was annoyed at Ben's in ability to seal off his emotions, even Ben's rival was shocked when Ben's pain was so great that the darkness in his heart consumed him, and he returned to Ezan and the others as Darth Idious! Ezan was one that many that fought off Ben's dark side, and when Master Myers, Lacus and the others were able to free Ben from that dark grip that was consuming him even Ezan was shocked when Kira appeared after that to have Ben executed! While Ezan had his doubts, he was determined to be patriotic to the government, especially when Garma appeared to meet him and Kira and tell Ezan that it was time to prove he valued loyalty over the bounds of friendship. Ezan then realized just what lengths Kira and his father were willing to do to see that order prevailed, when Kira suddenly killed many of King Atem's staff and encased the King in Carbonate to make himself the new King!

Ezan may have had his grievances with the Enji, but he was horrified when Kira told him the Enji Knights were to naïve to do anything but cause disorder, and issued order 66 to wipe out the Enji so that Kira could enforce his will on the cosmos! Ezan struggled to repress any doubts he had to the depths of his heart, for no matter what he felt he thought it was his duty to put the greater good as a priority over any attachment to his comrades.

When the Enji came to save Ben from his execution, Ezan was ordered to kill them all, and the sliver haired man grimly expected his task only to come face to face with Ben himself. Despite the circumstances, Ezan welcomed the opportunity to have a rematch with his rival. But to his horror Ben showed how far the gap had become when even with him unleashing the darkness in his heart, Ezan was not able to even keep up with Ben in his Bankai state! To the super elite warriors horror, the situation had become reverse, and it was Ben who was fighting without doubts while Ezan was the one who no longer was certain about his own purpose or worth.

Ezan was further shocked when Garma suddenly intervened in the battle and unleashed toxic gas to paralyze Ben and everyone else, demanding that Ezan kill the paralyzed "traitors" to prove where his loyalties lied once and for all! As Ezan hesitated, Garma got enraged but suddenly things got even more complex when DiZ appeared once more! Seeing the man easily handle both Garma and his summoned monster, Phantom of Chaos Armtyie DiZ forced Ezan to think about what he truly wanted and think for himself. With Garma frozen, Ezan had to expect that despite Kira and Garma being his superiors, they were wrong, and that his orders were wrong. Ezan no longer could just blindly follow orders, and let everyone go on to confront Kira. When he saw his former superior show his true colors to the world, and show the extent to his betrayal, Ezan realized that Kira 's order came at too high a price, and realized that sometimes the ends did not justify the means.

Even with Kira showing the full extent of his power, and even being able to use both light and darkness at the same time, thanks to the combined power of Master Myers, Ben, Max and more Kira was overpowered, and forced to show who his true allies were before retreating minus a hand!

With the Enji Kingdom and the Lylat Kingdom barley surviving Kira and the Titans failed coupe, seeing that Kira had been in league with the Zannacross Empire had rattled everyone, but Ezan was even more unsettled then Ben at the end results of the whole event. With Garma locked away for being a traitor, the truth about his history now being impossible to dismiss, and the very purpose of his existence in doubt Ezan was not even sure who he was anymore. However, seeing Ben trying his best to rebound, and coming back from the edge of despair with even more power thanks to Master Myers teaching Ben some of his sage skills, including the power enhancing Kaio Ken, starting to cause his pride to shatter.

After seeing that Ben managed to defeat Ganondorf and save the world of Terca Lumiries from the King of evil's brutal ambitions Ezan became obsessed with gaining the strength he needed to once more be stronger then Ben, and he was driven to find more power regardless of the price. It was at this time that Ezan fell in to the perfect storm his enemies had set for him. Sephiroth had been binding his time, and feeling Ezan's anxiety and despair, he influenced Ezan to seek power so that Sephiroth could then gain that power to take over Ezan's body forever! Driven with a desire to find the truth, Ezan attacked his fellow Enji to take a ship to the world where his mother once lived, the world of Vana'diel ! Little did Ezan know that he was falling in to a trap laid out by Vexen and the other members of the Organization, who were making their move to have Ezan join their ranks!

As Ezan descended on the Zeon world, he was driven to find out the truth no matter what and cut his way deep in to the Grand Mausoleum of Sacrarium, even taking out defenders like Ultimate Weapon to get to the truth. And, when he found out the truth Ezan went over the edge. Ezan had to expect there was a reason he had such a natural eye for battle, he was genetically engineered to be a super soldier before he was even born, his blood was enhanced, his brain waves was modified, and every part of his body was modified to the highest degree possible so that Ezan would be able to be just what Garma wanted him to be, a super soldier!

Seeing his mothers own lost recordings, Ezan was horrified to learn that there was no doubt that Ansem was his true father, and that Garma forced Namine to marry her to secure political power! Learning that Ansem was forced to let Namine marry Garma or the head of the Kaiba family would cause Vana'Diel to be labeled a hostile world! To top it off, it was heavily implied that Garma killed his mother vie poison because he hated that he betrayed her, and wanted Ezan to solely be his tool to glory, the perfect soldier Garma could not be himself. Realzing the truth about his existence, Ezan became consumed with anger, hate and despair, and Sephiroth was on the verge of reaching out to absorb the power of the Mother Crystial that held the lingering essence of the worlds' fallen Celestial one Promethia, and erase Ezan entirely! But Ben and the others managed to fight through the Dark Enji and try to reach out to Ezan to see that there friend did not become lost to the darkness, and they got shocking support, when Ezan saw his mother appear before him! Seeing Namine give her will, a will that pleaded Ezan to not fall in to the darkness, and no matter what Garma intended for him, she still wanted him to be a true warrior of justice!

Seeing this tearful confession caused Ezan to snap out of his despair, and realizing that despite his past he still had enough pride to decide his future Ezan shocked everyone when he rejected Sephiroth and at last used all of his willpower to expel the spawn of Jenova cells and Shinra science! While Ezan made it clear he was fighting for the side of justice, his former unwanted guest made it clear he was not happy about this outcome, when Sephiroth horrified everyone and returned in a physical body on his own! The vengeful One Winged Angel was prepare to make his reunion with Cloud, Aeris and the others a bloody one, but Ezan was determined to make Sephiroth pay for using him, and his resolve was so great that he was able to awaken more of his power and evolve his Sharingan to his Mangekyou Sharingan state! Ezan then made Sephiroth expect that despite the similar history the two super soldiers had, Ezan would never let anything like his past be enough to make him become a psycho like Sephiroth, and helped the others make the former First Class SOLDIER retreat!

With his path on the light firmly established, Ezan still had to wonder what to make of himself, and found that Aeris of all people was willing to help Ezan figure out what his true self was. The flower girl had a soft spot for brooding men, and despite his past, Aeris knew she could trust the sliver haired man. Ezan still needed time to figure out his true desire, and helped the Enji in the missions involving Xiza, Doctor Wily and Sigma without hesitating to fight as hard as he could to help his comrades. But, as the tragic results of the Halo mission and the Zero mission left Ben first with the death of Max, and then with Lacus isolating herself from everyone after the sudden brutal attack by Darth Damonus caused Lacus to have the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her go berserk and as a unintended result cause Ben's mother to go in to a coma and cause countless others to die, Ezan saw both how dangerous his enemies are and how stressed Ben was by all the drama, causing Ezan to have doubts if Ben could truly live up to his destiny.

While by this point of time Ezan knew Ben was no weakling, he still wondered if Ben could keep himself together before cracking from the pressure, but at the same time the super elite warrior knew he had his own issues to deal with, and those issues were coming to catch up with him faster then he expected! While Ezan had mostly gotten over his true identity at this point, he still had lingering doubts and questions about the manner; however he still was weary when he found a letter from his supposed father in the far corners of space! Going with the other Enji to the place he was invited to, all he found on this ominous moon was a mysterious blue haired maiden, who emotionlessly insisted Ezan submit to his destiny!

After dealing with the sudden attack of the Zeon Mobile Armor the Quin Mantha, Ezan and all the others found themselves in the ominous halls of Castile Oblivion. In this bizarre area, Ezan found himself with more baffling mysteries like the arrival of a sudden new member of the Dark Enji Xion, a black haired women who claimed to be Ezan's lost sister, another child of Ansem! As Ezan was struggling to figure out if this girl had any truth to her, all of a sudden he was intercepted by none other than himself, or in reality a clone forged by Vexen and the others to be the Ezan they want in there order! This Ezan, one who fully embraced the darkness, and had none of the hesitation the true Ezan had, meaning the clone had an edge! Ezan was beaten to the verge of death in a short manner, and it was only because Xion saw Ezan as her brother that he lived at all! When Ezan awoke he saw memories of the past, replayed thanks to the unique powers of Castle Oblivion, and they were memories of his parents falling in love!

Ezan was mortified to see the brutal truth about his family history, and could no longer deny how wrong the man he thought was his father truly was, when he saw that Garma forced Ansem to give up Namine to him or he would cause the entire world to suffer! However, even with this revelation Ezan refused to forsake his pride, and shocked Vexen and Xion when he made it clear that despite his history, he cared about honoring his mothers will over having futile revenge, and would never side with the Dark Enji! This infuriated Vexen, and the chilly man tried to erase the prideful warrior once and for all, when suddenly everyone was in for a shock when DiZ appeared to intercept Vexen! The surprises kept on coming when DiZ at last revealed who was behind the mask, and it was none other than Ansem himself! Ezan's true father drove off Vexen with his own powerful magic, and soon revealed that it was his own shame that kept him from contacting Ezan all of this time. After barley escaping the death Weil Zabi arranged for him because of Master Minato's sacrifice, Ansem was consumed with revenge and hate, but seeing Ezan, Ben and the others fight with courage and honor to bring peace to the universe caused Ansem to hold on to hope, and did his best to support his son from the shadows till he at last had the courage to show his face to his son.

Realizing he had a father that truly loved him, something awoke in Ezan, and at last he knew who he truly was. With this new resolve, and this peace of mind Ezan was determined to atone for his mistakes and walk down the path to dawn. As Ezan arrived in the middle of the battle between the Enji and his clone, Ezan shocked everyone by using the Mangekyou Sharingan to combined the light and darkness in him to unleash a new power that was unique to Ezan, the Divine Joutei sprit armor! Like how Kira utilized both the light and darkness in his heart in harmony, Ezan showed he had at last mastered both the light side and the dark side of his feelings, and combined them to unleash a new level of power that once more gave him enough strength to nearly close the gap between him and Ben, and easily give him enough strength to vanish his twisted replica no matter how much darkness the clone unleashed!

At last knowing just who he was and what he believed in, Ezan had used so much energy in his Divine Joutei state that he had shattered his Soul Eater Katana; Ansem gave his son his own powerful Oblivion saber as a replacement, and using his father's own family heirloom Ezan was able to foil Marluxia's plot and fight off Xemnas and Ravxen to get out of the insanity alive. Despite not being able to save Xion from her twisted fate, Ezan was at least able to have the artificial being feel truly happy and loved for a brief part in her life, and gave her the courage to make her own choice for once. With his family ties restored Ezan was even more determined to make sure he could fulfill his mission to bring order to the cosmos, not just because it was his duty, but because it was his desire. With this new drive to take down his enemies, Ezan worked together with Ansem and the Enji to forge a new Katana that would reflect his new will, the Nu Epyon Katana! Now that Ezan was reunited with his true father, he was even more determined to insure Weil Zabi did not tarnish his father's legacy and with many other Enji, Lylat Soldiers and others took part in the massive operation ZD day, the massive operation to take down Weil Zabi and the Zeon Federation once and for all! Ezan showed how much he had grown during the war when he made sure to not only take down his enemies but defend his allies as his unit took on the Zeon forces on Hoth and Ezan personally took down the Death Meteor Dragon the Enji were able to secure one planet after another, and soon enough the Enji mounted a assault on the capital, Texagrade itself!

Despite Weil Zabi being more insane than anyone expected, Ezan and the others were dead set on insuring the current president got impeached pronto. As Ezan, his father and others raided the Death Star to end Weil's reign of terror once and for all Ezan was able to take down head of security Ingitz, before he Ben and the others at last stopped Weil, even after his insane transformation. At last Ezan was able to restore honor to his true family, but his troubles were far from over and with the Zannacross Empire still at large his mission was far from complete. As Lacus seemed to descend in to madness and Ben became more and more upset about it, Ezan still had his doubts if the owner of the Star Sword had true resolve, and could bring himself to kill Lacus if she became an enemy.

Ezan soon had to prove his own resolve to do whatever it took to complete a mission, when the past once more caught up with him! During the mission to Cocoon Ezan found an enemy who had a Sharingan, and during the final phase of the mission his fears were conformed when the enemy was none other than a crazed Garma Kaiba! It seemed Kaiba was able to use the chaos caused by Doctor Wily 's attack to escape imprisonment, and contacted the Titans! Furious at how utterly Ezan had betrayed him, Garma appeared before him asking Ezan to join the " right" side once more. After Ezan rejected Garma, Ezan found how truly obsessed the man he thought was his father was, when he showed he craved the power of the Uchiha when he showed he had many Sharingan eyes injected in to his arm! While Garma showed between his formable skills as the former Danzo, and with those extra Sharingan eyes he abused the powerful Izangai spell to cheat death, he still could not overcome the soldier he helped raise! With Aeris helping Ezan see just how much of a monster Garma had become, Ezan saw that Aeris, Squall and the others were in danger and with the help of his friends, he severed the bounds between him and Garma when he killed the harsh man.

Grimly proving that he had the resolve to do what needed to be done, after a tense battle with Kira, Genesis and Sephiroth shortly after that, Ezan and all the others were made aware of the Enji Budokai, the martial arts tournament that would show who the best fighter in the entire universe really was! While Ezan was not as obsessed as he once was with proving he was the ultimate fighter, he still had his pride and still wanted to see that his strength and skills were the ones that were best suited to being the savior of the universe! So with that Ezan trained more intently than ever before to become the champion. Soon enough Ezan proved how fierce his resolve was when he bested out dozens if not hundreds of contestants, including Squall, to make his way in to the final eight. After a tense battle with Zero Ezan was set to settle the score with his rival once and for all, however the decisive rematch was put on hold when Ben's hate for Brad Fowltror exploded and the two moved around the order of the Budokai. As Ben and Brad had their brutal rematch, and the true horrifying sadistic nature of Brad Fowltror became known to everyone Ezan was one of many who wanted Brad dead. But when Brad managed to escape, and Lacus soon fallowed Ezan knew Ben was in a mentally unstable state, but also knew that the forces of darkness were preparing for their ultimate plan and that there was no time for weakness. Ezan forced Ben to fight with everything he had, because the sliver haired man wanted to see who was truly the superior fighter was, no matter what it took! Despite his trauma, Ben did not want to lose either and the two rivals had a much more intense rematch! Despite Ezan giving it everything to take Ben down, Ben showed that he prepared as well, and even if it was just by a inch, Ben showed that in the end he wanted to win more when he managed to stand up to size victory!

Despite this loss, Ezan felt like he would have another chance to have a "True" decisive battle, one were both fighters could truly fight without holding back, and all that remained was to insure they would get that chance by defeating their enemies! Ezan may have been tired, but after being healed he jumped right back in to the action to fight off the forces of the Zannacross Empire! Gin Ichimaru once more appeared to taunt the not so perfect warrior, revealing he was once seen as a child prodigy as well. But, even as Gin transformed in to a demon the Titan follower learned the hard way who the true superior warrior was when Gin got cut down. After this, it was clear the final phase of the mission begun, and Ezan was one of many who fallowed Ben to Earth Prime and the Tower of Destiny that was based there. When Ben nearly became the owner of the final piece of the power that he needed, the Divine Nova, when Brad and the Dark Enji made their brutal move, Ezan saw that Lacus was jeopardizing the very existence of the universe, and knowing that Ben might hate him forever for it, Ezan was prepared to kill Lacus and have that burden if it meant he saved the universe.

Thankfully, he did not have to resort to that as Ben managed to persuade Lacus to snap out of her insanity and see reason just in the nick of time. The events that fallowed lead to Brad Fowltror and many others meeting there brutal ends, and for the last stand of humanity to begin. Ezan was one of many that fought with all he had to insure this was not the beginning of the end, but alas despite all the enemies the forces of good cut down they were not able to prevent Chaos Zannacross Necron from being revived! Despite everything Ezan and the others tried they were helpless in the might of the true god of all darkness, and it was only thanks to Cosmos's gambit and Ben and Lacus receiving her power that Ezan and the others did not spent their last moments as zombie soldiers of the Shin Emperor of Darkness!

In the final night before the true last battle that would decide the fate of all living things, Ezan at last realized his feelings for Aeris. After spending so much of his life as a emotionless machine who's only desire was to be the best and win every battle as flawlessly as he could, Aeris and her genital support was what got Ezan to slowly open up. Aeris also admitted she was attracted to the man, and the two realized just how close their feelings were, and wanted more than anything to insure that they could survive to go further in this relationship.

With this new surge of determination Ezan and all the others charged right in to the space time anomaly to take down there enemy, the being who seemed invincible. Once in the dimension Zannacross was creating the hero's were all intercepted by the four elite demon lords! Ezan quickly found himself fighting the most savage demon of them all, the sadistic blood lusting Dahak! This master warrior who enjoyed making his enemies suffer showed that even the likes of Ezan could barely keep up with his onslaught, and all the moves that Ezan had did little more then amuse his demonic enemy! Seeing more and more die at Dahak's hands, and seeing that Aeris was in danger of being killed, Ezan knew what he had to do. Showing Dahak that the demon's pride to be the best no matter what was nothing compared to the super elite warriors pride to protect his friends, Ezan put absolutely all the energy he had in to a suicide blast that totally atomized every cell Dahak had! While Ezan normally would have been dead from such a stunt, thanks to the unstable dimension they were in, the very rules of reality were unstable and Aeris, Lacus and the others were able to combined their power to revive Ezan!

With a new lease on life, Ezan made sure to make up for his second chance, and helped the others take down Sephiroth once and for all, and did all he could to help Ben get to the final battle. After the ultimate showdown between good and evil, Ezan saw that Ben indeed was able to live up to his destiny as he took down Chaos Zannacross Necron. With all evil vanished, it seemed Ezan at last completed his objective, and also erased the purpose of his existence.

While Ezan wondered if there would be any use for a super soldier in a hopeful time of peace, Aeris, Ansem and the others assured him that there still was a place for him, and that his skills could still keep countless people safe. With this Ezan went with Ansem and Aeris to Vana'Diel to find a link to the past he did not know he had, and further his growth as a person. With Ansem working to insure the genetic age decay Garma installed in his son to insure he could control him could be removed, and with future matches with Ben to look forward to, Ezan still had plenty of things to look forward to, and so the sliver haired man looked to the future to become even more perfect.

Special moves: Delta Ray Edge, a rapid lighting fast triple slash attack, most people cannot even see the move coming till they feel the pain. Light Divider, A powerful Purple Energy blast that Ezan fires from his palm. Chdori XIII Blitz, Ezan infuses his blade with lighting and unleashes a brutal combo that leaves most of his enemies in pieces. Backlash Mirror Force Flare, a devastating energy beam where Ezan first absorbs an enemy attack and then unleashes an overwhelming energy blast. Kamu, Ezan uses the power of the Sharingan to unleash a rift in space and send opponents in to another dimension. Dragon of the Darkness Flame, an attack Ezan used when consumed with darkness, unleashes a devastating column of flame that's made of hell fire and can turn most substances to ashes. Judgment Burst, a rapid barrage of lighting fast sword slashes that only look like rays of light, but can turn enemies in to ribbons in moments. Judgment Strike, a powerful slash that contains both light and darkness. Twilight Omega Flare, a extreme energy blast composed of light and darkness. Susanno Reflection Slash, a devastating counter attack where Ezan counters his enemies blast or slash with a shockwave of light before Ezan unleashes a devastating counter attack. Supreme Penance Burst, Ezan's true final attack, a kamazie blast that turns every last ounce of energy Ezan has in to a massive explosion. Nine times out of ten this kills the user but thankfully for Ezan the rules of reality were unstable so he got lucky.

Ennagram Personality type: Ezan would fit under a type three personalities, those under that area are the driven focused type who are obsessed with order over all else. However, besides this steely exterior offend lies deep anxiety and insecurity. Ezan had absolute confidence and pride most of the time, but when things like Ben holding his own against happen, types like Ezan become obsessed with correcting the "Error".

Authors notes: Ezan was created from the start to be the rival like Vegeta, Seto Kaiba, Sauske , Riku, Char, and so on, in essence he is the embodiment of the rivals from Japan's video games, manga and anime. Still, I tried to play a little bit on the clichés of the rival, and made him not be quite as obsessed as say, Vegeta or Sauske, to show that while being prideful, he was not insane about it. Usually in these stories guys like Ezan would be one of the last people to turn to the good guys side most of the time, but I hopefully shake things up a bit when it was Lacus, not Ezan who turned out to be Ben's most challenging former friend to bring back from the darkness.

**_Cloud Strife_**: Age at the start of the story, 27. Birthday is August 11th, has blue eyes, blood type is AB and hair is blond.

Cloud Strife, the man who nearly lost his identity in his own quest to become a hero, Cloud went from a isolated man to a true hero as he overcame both outer demons and inner demons to save his world from the Shinra Corporation and his archenemy Sephiroth. ( I am not going to retell his history, that's in plenty of other places and this page is big all ready lol) Three years after he, Vincent Valentine and the others saved the world of Cetra from Deep ground and Omega Weapon he and all the other people of his planet were contacted by envoys of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights. While Cloud and many others were weary and cautious of these new arrivals at first, after seeing that the Lylat Kingdom was determined to help people live for the better, and proving it by helping everyone in the world rebuild their towns after the recent tragedies. Cloud realized that the Enji Knights were the kind of people he wanted to be when he joined SOLDIER, and after some pushing from Tifa and the others, he, and all of his gang of friends joined the Enji.

After adjusting to being in a galactic society, Cloud found out that his skills were exceptional even across all the warriors in the universe. Thanks to all of his history and combat experience Cloud quickly became an Enji Knight, and he was quickly recommended to be a Enji Captain. Cloud was hesitating to become one though, after all this time he still doubted that he should lead others. However, the other Enji and his friends like Tifa helped Cloud have faith in himself. After saving people again and again as an Enji Cloud did have faith in himself and expected becoming a Enji Captain.

Cloud soon found himself with Squad 7, Doug Fitter, James Elrond and Ben Auro. While Cloud at first thought all three of them were unfit for being an Enji, they shocked him when they managed to work together to pass Cloud's test, and land a blow on him! Cloud still saw Doug as to unfocused, Ben as to naïve and frail, and James as to lacking in physical combat to make it far. But, he did realize that Ben had the same spark of resolve that he once had when Zack helped him, and realize he saw part of himself in Ben. Thus he was willing to give the three a second chance.

Little did Cloud or any of the others know just how deadly a second chance they would have, but as their first official mission exploded in to chaos, Cloud let his feelings betray him as he worried that he got his new teammates killed. Thankfully he was happily surprised when he found that Squad 7 endured the many surprises that unfolded and as he reunited with them all in the Mushroom Kingdom, he realized he had stumbled upon a formable team. While shocked as anyone at the fact that Ben was chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword and be the savior of the universe, while Cloud was a bit hesitant about expecting this, he saw Ben was serious about this, and decided to believe Ben. Cloud hesitantly became Ben's mentor, and realized his relationship was nearly parallel to the relationship he once had with Zack. Cloud slowly opened up more to Ben and the others, and did what he could to help Ben improve in his sword skills and his magic, and also prepare him to deal with the horrors of war. As Cloud saw Ben earn more crystal shards for the Star Sword, fight through increasingly tense battles, and even deal with intense personal hardships like having to fight his own treacherous friend Rick and getting over being crushed by Brad in a match.

However, Cloud hardly expected Ben and co to help him deal with his own issues. As the war raged on Cloud found himself still having nightmares over Aeris and Sephiroth, and soon realized that there was a chance that those nightmares could become reality when he found that the Zeon Federation was invading Cetra! A furious Cloud along with his comrades and the Enji mounted a counter assault, and as the hero's struggled to overcome their enemies tactics, Cloud found even more unwanted surprises! Not only did he find that Weiss from Deep ground was still alive, but also that in a Sithantos base one of the cultists was none other than Denzel!

It seemed that Cloud's surrogate son had grown bitter after Cloud and the others had left. With Marleene dumping him and being unable to find any place where he could be happy, Denzel grew bitter at the world that had forsaken him and wanted his parents back, and did not care what he had to do to get his world back! Cloud saw how far Denzel had fallen and was depressed at how much he failed him, but was glad his Squad still had his back. Cloud was even more shocked to see Ben fight Zack for his next test, and the two former comrades had a bitter sweet reunion, with Zack showing he was proud of Cloud for caring on his legacy. Even that was small stuff compared to later in the day, where after a brutal battle with Xehamaru Cloud found a miracle happened instead of a nightmare, when his savior was none other than Aeris!

Aeris returning to life thanks to the blessing of Goddess Minerva made Cloud much happier than he had been in a while, though this made his growing relationship with Tifa complex once more, much to his childhood friend's dismay. As the war got more and more intense, and Sephiroth came back from the dead without Cloud even realizing it, Cloud saw Ben growing in to the hero he was suppose to be, but also saw that the war was taking his toll on the young man. As Ben was betrayed by those he worshiped and pressed past his limit thanks to Kira's heartless expectations, Cloud saw Ben getting consumed with despair, but Ben was taken from everyone's reach and Cloud could only watch in horror as his teammate had a worst breakdown then Cloud's when he showed everyone his inner darkness had taken control as Darth Idious! ( insert part about reaching out to Ben and getting him back from the dark side here) After Cloud and everyone else survived Kira's betrayal Cloud tried his best to help his friend get over his trauma and help him atone for his mistakes once more the spiky haired Enji would find his past catching up to him.

As Cloud was one of many who went to stop Ezan from losing himself to his madness, he was horrified when Ezan expelled his darkness, and Sephiroth returned as a result! While Cloud had been feeling his archenemies energy in the past months he thought it was the work of his enemies, and could not except that the man who tormented him had been right by his throat! Despite Sephiroth returning with more power than ever with everyone's combined power Cloud was able to show his nemesis that he could not haunt Cloud anymore, as he was able to repel the sliver haired villain. With this crises over Cloud found himself having to confront another one.

Ever since Aeris had returned the feelings he long had for the flower girl had resurfaced, and these feelings were clashing with his feelings for Tifa. While Cloud cared very much for Aeris, he realized that the feelings he had for her were not quite that of love. Seeing that Aeris had a soft spot for Ezan, and realizing how much he cared for Tifa, Cloud brushed the worries Tifa had aside and confessed that he loved Tifa more than anyone.

With this new reason to survive the war Cloud fought with even more determination. While it soon became apparent that Ben had surpassed Cloud in strength and speed Cloud still tried to do what he could to help Ben. Despite how the war intensified, Cloud and the others fought on, and even a brutal triple rematch Genesis, Sephiroth and Kira Cloud was able to fight on and show his enemies how determined he was to end the grip of terror they had on him and the universe! As the Enji Budokai rolled around Cloud tested Ben one last time in a true all or nothing duel, and even though he lost it was a dual both warriors were proud of the intense match they had. Even in the final phase of the war, Cloud held his own weight, and was determined to show everyone the extent of his pride. In the edge of oblivion, Cloud had a final duel with Sephiroth.

While his former hero was now a direct herald of Zannacross and seemed to have true god like power, Cloud refused to let Sephiroth have his way, and thanks to the nature of the unstable dimension they were fighting in Cloud was able to reunite with the spirit of Zack and fight alongside both him and the spirit of his own mentor Angeal, they, along with Ezan, Aeris and the others were able to at last force Sephiroth to realize he was no god, just a deranged madman, and Cloud enjoyed seeing his arch nemesis's pride shatter, before his body did! After this, Cloud and all the others were part of the final attack force for the mortal world, and was able to survive the ultimate showdown between good and evil. Cloud's pride in his student was at its peak when he witnessed Ben take down Chaos Zannacross Necron and save the universe.

After the tense conclusion to the Cosmic War Cloud realized that at last he could be at peace, and have pride in what he had did. Seeing that Ben had become a man and a hero, he and squad 7 all had a formal farewell , promising that despite going there separate ways they would keep in touch. With Cloud having a whole new life, a married life, one that might be having a child soon, the spiky haired man had truly overcome his personal failings to become not just a true warrior, but a great person.

Special Moves: All the ones he had in the Final Fantasy 7 series. The moves he made up since then were Ultima Blade, an attack where he focused the power of the Ultima spell in to a sword beam, and the Transcended Divider Slash, Cloud's new ultimate limit break where Cloud uses his magic to summon more swords to slash at his enemies in a even more Omni directional barrage of slashes!

Cloud is a type 3 in the Ennagram personality chart, thus he is a self preservation type who has problems with identity.

Authors Notes: Yah, I am a Cloud fanboy lol. I tried to do a good portrayal of his personality and give him a realistic portrayal on how the Cloud from Final Fantasy 7 would react in such a situation.

**_Aeris Gansborogu_**: Brown hair, Green eyes, height cm 163.

The loving women, the last member of the Cetra race that met her tragic end thanks to Sephiroth. While as the Cosmic Wars broke out she was still dead, it was thanks to the actions of the wicked that she was able to get a second chance at life. Xehamaru had descended to her world to revive Sephiroth and absorb the life stream to further his plans, and Aeris was helpless to stop the madman and just watch as a ghost. While the flower girl thought the best she could do was mutter helpful ideals in to Ben and Cloud's minds, a miracle happened. The crises Xehamaru presented was so sever that the guarding of Cetra herself, Goddess Minerva appeared before the spirit of the last Cetra and appeared to tell her that she wanted to grant her wish, and was going to give her a chance to help. Merging her soul with the now lifeless body of Vincent Valentines former lover Lucercia Crescent, Aeris was reborn, and infused with new holy powers that gave her enough strength to overcome even Xehamaru!

Overjoyed to be able to live again, Aeris was more then willing to make up for lost time and help her friends fight the good fight. Meeting many new friends and seeing many new sights, Aeris did her best to help. As the war unfolded, she saw many horrors, including Sephiroth returning from the dead! However, she also saw many great things. Now back in the living, Aeris had a chance to resume the relationships that were abruptly canceled when she died. While she still loved Cloud greatly, she and Cloud both came to realize that as close as they were there hearts belonged to different people, and Aeris pushed Cloud to fully embrace the feelings he had for Tifa. Aeris did not mind this, for she found her self slowly being attracted to Ezan. Despite Ezan having her killer's soul reside in his heart, and have many of the same traits of Sephiroth, Aeris saw that Ezan had many of the same traits from both Cloud and Zack that she admired. Knowing Ezan had barley had any kindness in his life, Aeris tried to slowly reach out to the man, and to her relief Ezan slowly got out of his machine like state and opened up to her and the others. Seeing Ezan had the resolve to take down the man who he once thought was his father, the now deranged Garma Kaiba, Aeris encouraged Ezan to not close off his heart to others, offering to be a beacon for the man.

Aeris continued to help Ezan, Ben, Cloud and all the others she cared for all the way to the final battle. In this ultimate showdown for the fate of all living things Aeris saw the end of Sephiroth, saw Zack once more, and helped her friends defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron and save reality itself.

With the war over, Aeris at last had time to live the life she always wanted, a life without fear. Instead of going home with Cloud though, she embraced going with Ezan and Ansem, willing to help her boyfriend get use to adjusting from being a living death machine to a peaceful life the best she could.

Enneagram Personalty type: Aeris is part of a 7, and this means that she is cheerful, friendly, kind, loving, and tries to look on the bright side of things as best as she can.

Authors Notes: As a massive Final Fantasy 7 fan, I of course felt bound to revive Aeris, and since I adored her so I wanted to do it in a decent manner. I tried to make her return be more then just a fan wish, hope she was enjoyable. And yes, its Aeris, I always liked Aeris more then Aerith , it sounds more, loving and fenmine to me I guess.

_**Grand Master Rodimus Myers**:_ Has brown eyes, and currently has white hair though it was once red. Usually dons golden and white battle armor that can be adjusted for his current situation and can best be described as a cross of how the Warrior of Light in Dissida looks mixed with how Colonel from Megaman Battle Network 5 and 6 looks like. Blood type is AB

The man who would be the founder of the Enji Knights, the organization of holy warriors that saved the universe, you could say he was born to be a hero. Born from a long line of mages, Myers was the first of his bloodline to take up the sword and was lucky enough to be a natural fighter. Seeing from a young age the many injustices of the world, Myers sought to do what he could to make things right with the power he had. Mostly going on his own accord, Myers made friends, rivals, and enemies among the way. His one time rival, the armored warrior Garland, became obsessed with becoming superior to Myers, and while Garland tried many times to take down his rival, he never could pull it off. This obsession caused Garland to seek power at any costs, and Myers saw the once honorable man becoming mad with jealousy and power, and soon formed a group with other people he met along his "Crusades". His three soon to be friends were the centuries old mage Zoda, the brave warrior who was in touch with the Senju nature arts Ganowan, the lighting fast warrior Minato, and the ruthless battle tactician Craft.

Myers was able to get this band of very different group of people to come together by appealing to the common desires everyone had. Despite Garland having many tricks up his sleeve and being in league with four great elemental fiends Myers was able to corner Garland first to the Valley of the End on Corneria, then to the Temple of Fiends. Garland had made a pact with the demons Tiamat, Kraken Lich and Marilith to gain even more power. But, even after attempting to make a time paradox, Garland found the hard way just how strong Myers was when the warrior of light cut down Garland once and for all with the help of his comrades. While this was a major victory, Myers did not realize that this was only the beginning of his legacy, for after defeating Garland he and the others found a golden crystal, a crystal that once touched caused the spirit of Cosmos to appear before everyone!

This avatar of the Ethereal Queen of Light wanted to personally congratulate Myers and his friends for their victory, but also wanted to warn him that a time of darkness was coming, a time that might decide the fate of all of existence. Knowing Myers had proven to be a strong willed compassionate person she asked him to use his talents to unite all of those who shared his passion for justice under one group so that they could defend the universe. Honored by the faith Cosmos had in him, Myers took that idea to heart and slowly came up with the idea of the Enji Knights. In the time when the Lylat Republic was on the verge of collapse, Myers came up with the idea for the Enji, and after talking with many people like the first Lylat King, the Enji Knights were formed.

A man passionate about justice, Myers strived to make the Enji live up to their ideals, and his charisma slowly won over warriors, politicians and common people alike. Learning from history the Enji Knights became loved by nearly the majority of the people in universe. For forty years the Enji Knights were able to stop the forces of evil again and again. Despite living up to his ideology so well that he was seen as one of the greatest heroes in history, his life was not perfect. His devotion to justice caused the man to not have much time for a personal life. It was well in to his fifties when Myers at last expected that hero's could love others and still be committed to justice and at last married his long time lover Karone and at last had two children. Sadly, this peace did not last long when Karone died in an accident, giving a harsh lesion that even the Grand Master of the Enji was not invincible. Despite the sorrow brought from losing his wife, Myers refused to succumb to despair and sought to make the cosmos a place where Karone would be happy. He then tried to be an even greater father to his two sons, Kira and Shin. He was proud to see they both willingly joined the Enji Knights to take after their father. However, little did Myers know this would bring him even more sorrow?

As various fractions caused all kinds of trouble, Myers quickly saw that no matter what, pleasing everyone was all but impossible even for someone as talented as him. Even when one side was saved, another group seemed to be angry about it, and this problem became a full out crises during the Irazous civil war. To the horror of the Grand Master, the two races of the secular world seemed nearly dead set at massacring each other, and for all that he and everyone else tried to do, his actions resulted in the death of his son Shin, for his other son Kira to be scared for life, and for his star pupil Xehamaru to be so disgusted with the failings of the people he was suppose to protect that he wiped out a entire town in a outburst of dark magic before ordering a Lylat commander to end the conflict vie orbital bombardment!

This somber conclusion to the fighting left Myers with his son dead, and with a near broken world. Soon finding that Xehamaru had become insane, when confronting his former pupil in his laboratory in the Sector X space nebula despite seeing that Xehamaru was researching on living beings, he could not bring himself to kill the man he raised for so long, a act of kindness that he would regret. As disturbed as he was with how much Xehamaru had fallen, he would not even realize how much worst his remaining son had snapped in too much later. As the end result of the Irazous Civil War caused more and more planets to grow untrusting of the Enji Knights. Myers tried his best, but soon the universe seemed set on fracturing.

As the war with the Zeon Federation exploded, Myers steeled himself to prepare the Enji for a tense conflict, a conflict that they had to overcome lest all of their efforts be in vain. Myers was as surprised as anyone when he saw Ben return from his first mission with the Star Sword. While not jealous that Ben was the chosen one and not him, Myers was curious on why someone so young and so, normal was picked to be the savior of the universe. Myers saw that many of the other Enji doubted Ben's ability to pull off such a task, but while he knew Ben had a lot to learn, he saw that Ben had a kind heart and knew he could pull it off, and thus had faith he could become a Enji and was patient with him.

As the war worsened Myers saw the dark hand of Sithantos make things worse, and while he had his suspicions about the truth he still was horrified to see that the leader of Sithantos was truly Xehamaru! Myers realized that his moment of weakness caused even more people to suffer, and was grimly determined to make this be the last encounter between the former master and student! While Xehamaru horrified everyone with how much he had modified his body, Myers showed Xehamaru that despite how old he was, he was not going to let his fallen apprentices obsession with darkness overcome him and nearly crushed Xehamaru before he made a crafty retreat! Realizing he had to atone for letting his miscalculation on Xehamaru cause others to suffer, Myers was even more driven to insure that the forces of evil did not win the day. Yet, when the true showdown with the fallen Enji came in the first invasion of Corneria, Myers was sullen when he saw the man that once was so passionate about justice had become a black hearted demon in both body and mind, one hell bent at destroying society! Despite his massive dark power, Xehamaru still was taken down but little did Myers known his sorrows were only starting.

After the death of Xehamaru Myers was realizing more and more how cold Kira had become. With his Titan forces forcefully occupying planets to keep order many of the other Enji questioning Kira's motives. Despite seeing how his son was detaining more and more people throughout galaxies, and even heard rumors that his new Salvation soldiers were mostly replica soldiers, Myers firmly defended his son's actions as just Kira trying to focus on his duty to get over his pain. Deep down Myers knew that his son was getting more and more obsessed with order over freedom, but he could not get himself to admit that the last member of his family had lost himself to pain.

Sadly, the leader of the Enji Knights had to face the facts when Kira's true nature became to obvious to deny. While Kira's methods of training seemed far too harsh for Ben, Myers reluctantly expected his son's justification that Ben had to be pushed to his limits so that he could be ready to handle his destiny no matter what. Once more, Myers realized he should have trusted his gut about Ben being over his head, when he saw that Ben had become Darth Idious, a being so hateful and chaotic that he seemed like the very embodiment of carnage! Realizing that the true Ben was still some were buried in the mass of darkness and pain that was before him, with the help of the others Myers was able to use his holy powers to free Ben from the darkness that was consuming him, even though he nearly died in the process!

As Myers was in a comatose state his son showed his true fanatical nature, and when the old but spry Warrior of Light came to he found out that not only had Kira ordered that Ben be executed, but that he had made a coup to size the throne, and had issued order 66 to his Salvation solders, heartlessly ordering the deaths of his father and every other Enji Knight in the order! As Myers realized his organization had just barely avoided being massacred by his own son, the first Enji Knight expected that his son was all ready dead; a demon was just using his corpse! As the man arrived in Neo Arcadia just in time to help the others fight Kira, he quickly realized Kira was even more gone then he thought when he saw his son unleash both holy and demonic energies in unison! When Max then made his entrance Myers and everyone was mortified by the horrifying truth, the truth that after the Irazous civil war Kira had snapped to an intense degree then Xehamaru, and only cared about seeing order forced in to the cosmos. Things like exterminating entire civilizations like the Zandalorin's, things like betraying and framing his friends like Max to hide his motives, and killing whoever got in his way were nothing to Kira now. Myers was heartbroken when Kira fiercely stated that he rejected his father's views and thought the ideology of the Enji was to weak and naïve to ever bring true peace.

Despite everything, his mild mannered son had become a fascist tyrant who had vicious plans to force reformation on the cosmos, and must be stopped at all cost. While together with Ben, Max, Ezan and the others Kira was forced to retreat, things got only worst when Kira revealed his true allies were the Zannacross Empire, and that he deduced that only by reviving Zannacross could true order be brought to existence.

With his son now all but dead, Myers was more than a little down, but he knew countless others were depending on him. Thankfully despite Kira 's betrayal the Enji Knights had done enough for the Lylat Kingdom that they still trusted the Enji and Myers saw that despite what Ben did it was not him who was in control of his body, and still had faith in the young man when he saw how much Ben regretted doing what he did. Knowing he should have stepped in sooner to help Ben when he was nearly drowning in pain, Myers tried to make up for it by helping Ben get over his self loathing. To show Ben that pushing oneself does not mean tormenting oneself Myers took Ben in to his personal training chamber, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In this private dimension where time flows much slower, Myers taught Ben for half a year, and helped him learn some of Myers's own moves like Kaio Ken. Myers let Ben finish the training on his own to think about things, and was pleased to see that when Ben returned to show he had mastered all the moves that he was taught.

Now having his own son, who donned the vicious name of Darth Judicar as another enemy to watch out for, Myers lead the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom to combat their foes to the best of his ability. After many intense battles, including the tense battle of the Halo Installation five, Merkabah where both the Demon lord Xiza and Max lost their lives, Myers knew that in many ways the Cosmic War and the fate of the universe was heading to its climax. However, after the fallowing mission involving Doctor Wily turned disastrous after Darth Damonus ambushed the weary group of heroes! From this calamity Lacus lost control of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and after the brutal after math Lacus lost all faith in herself and rejected the Enji, her family Ben and everyone else to embrace Brad as her savior!

While Brad had recently been locked away for his massive behavior problems, Myers was forced to take Lacus 's word and give Brad a second chance at proving deep down, VERY deep down, he was a good person. However, as the closing battles with the Zeon Federation unfolded, and Brad just seemed even more chaotic and sadistic, what alarmed Myers and the others even more was how Lacus was just expecting this, and seemed more and more closed off from everything. As more and more of the Enji and Lylat officials started to think that Brad and Lacus were a problem that had to be dealt with harshly, Myers hesitated. Knowing that his hesitation and unwillingness to expect reality led to both Xehamaru and Kira causing massive amounts of suffering, Myers knew he could not be too soft.

And yet, the leader of the Enji also knew that not all cases where the same. While Myers knew Brad seemed to be clearly only caring about his own enjoyment, he saw Lacus as someone like Ben, someone who desperately wanted to be free of her pain and was being overwhelmed in despair. Because of this, and because he saw how much Ben and some of the others wanted to believe in Lacus, Myers trended carefully. However, as it became clear just how wild Brad truly was, and after finding out he killed most of the major crime lords to become the new " Top Dog" of crime he knew Brad had to be dealt with before he completely disgraced the name of the Enji and had both him and Lacus put under house arrest.

While this was a well intended action Myers and the Enji still failed to see how cunning Brad really was, and the only ones they were watching were imposters! Still, knowing that the general moral of the people of the Lylat Kingdom had been shaken by all the acts of darkness that have been going on the last few years, Myers knew everyone needed a moral boost. Inspired by Brad's act of darkness in the Dark Tekken Gauntlet, and making a excuse to see if Ben was truly prepared to live up to the title of the greatest hero in the universe, Myers came up with the martial arts competition of honor, the Enji Budokai.

As many tense duals unfolded in this gripping tournament the most emotional one of all was the brutal rematch between Ben and Brad, and to everyone's horror as the match had several twists, Brad's memories were shown to all, and to Myers's horror, this selfish kid was the true cause of the Irazous Civil War, and the cause for the events that caused Xehmaru, Craft, Kira and so many more people to become disgruntled and hateful, and it was all because of one boy wanting to have as much power as he could. Despite this tragic turn of events, and Brad managing to escape thanks to his allies, Myers knew he had to keep his fellow Enji together. When the angels descended to the mortal realm to help the Enji fight it was clear that the time had come for the moment of truth to come.

Myers and the others went with Ben to Earth Prime so that Ben could go to the Tower of Destiny and size the final part of his power that he needed to truly fulfill his role of the chosen hero, but no one else knew that Myers had one final test for Ben. To truly test Ben's body and spirit and see if he had what it took, right before Ben could take the Divine Nova Myers appeared before Ben, and pronounced that the reality was that he was using Ben and was in league with Kira so that he could gain ultimate power to forcefully shape the universe to his will! While this was all just a act, Myers had to see if Ben could keep on going even if he thought that everything he believed in was a lie, the Grand Master had to see if Ben had the strength to do what was right on his own. Thankfully, Myers's faith in Ben was once more shown to not be unfounded as Ben managed to keep his fierily resolve burning to such heights that he was able to keep up with the man who had become his father figure and take him down!

Despite losing, Myers was proud that Ben had come so far and even if Ben was not his son by blood he felt so proud that he might as well have been. However, this touching movement was suddenly ruined when Myers on instinct pushed Ben out of the way, and got stabbed in the heart by none other than Brad! Furious at the leader of the Enji for always holding him back, Brad was all too eager to absorb the older man's heart with his unique hook sword! While this might have looked like a tragic end for to the long time hero's legacy, thanks to Brad's soul absorbing process being far from stable, Ben was able to more or less bash Myers's soul out of the abomination of a man's body a short time after, and the original warrior of light was able to have another chance at seeing that his order managed to get there job done when it counted.

After Brad's brutal end, the final push to prevent the Zannacross Empire from winning unfolded. After many tense battles, it looked like the primary mission of the Enji was to fail and that Chaos Zannacross Necron was to be revived! However, suddenly Kira shocked everyone, and showed that his true ambition was not to revive god, but to become god himself! At last Myers saw that his son had deeper ambitions then anyone realized, and in his own twisted way wanted peace more than anyone. Despite this intention, Myers knew that his son still wanted to force his will on everyone else in the universe, and had to be stopped at all costs. So with a heavy heart Myers helped Ben and the others cut through Kira's divine power, and for a brief moment Kira seemed like his old self again, and gave his father a brief sigh of tenderness before he met his end. As tragic as this moment was, it was made even worst when just moments after his son died, Myers had to watch his mission, and Kira 's final at all be for nothing, when Chaos Zannacross Necron returned! The entire group of hero's was nothing to the dark god, and it was only thanks to a divine miracle that the legacy of the Enji Knights was to end in failure.

Thanks to the faith in Cosmos, Myers had one last chance to prove that the light could overcome the darkness, even the ultimate embodiment of that darkness. Despite everything that happened, Myers refused to give up on the belief that most people were worth saving, and seeing how Ben, Lacus and the others had overcome so much had inspired him to keep fighting. And so after one last night, Myers lend the Enji and the remaining forces of the universe in to the most important battle in the history of the Enji Knights. Despite the overwhelming amount of threats sent there way, Myers made sure the Enji did not get overwhelmed. It was close, but Ben with the help of the others was able to show the power of the light, and bring a end to the war at last.

Despite all the odds, Master Myers had lived to see the end of the Cosmic War and despite the price of that victory, it still was worth it to see a universe that had a chance of finding true peace and understanding on their own. Despite being over a century old, Myers wanted to keep it together just long enough to see the fruits of his labor, and see the Enji Knights transition to a order of peace before at long last, the dedicated warrior of light would permit himself to rest.

Special Moves: Grand Divide, a powerful triple sword slash that looks like rays of light since its often preformed when charged up with holy energy. Shin-Zantetsuken= a powerful lighting fast slash that can shatter enemies before they even realize they have been hit. Grand Matrix= a powerful holy magic attack that is a giant sphere of light. Mel Force- A powerful sudden surge of air or energy. Kuzu Ryu Sen, a powerful combo that goes for the vital points of the enemy. Heaven's Storm, a powerful magical barrage of holy energy meteors to overwhelm a target. Ten Commandments Barrage Slash, a high tense barrage of focused slashes, each strike being as powerful as a Grand Divide Slash. Million Ravelt Matrix Nova, the true ultimate attack of the Grand Master, a massive sphere of light that looks like a golden sun, and has the force of an exploding supernova.

Ennagram personality type: Is a type one, which means he has traits such as self disciplined, passionate, responsible, self-righteous and more. Thinks big, and tries to do what's right in the long term, though it does mean he misses the small details at times, such as not seeing how far mad Xehamaru, Kira and others have become.

Extra Authors Notes: The Quintessential Master/ father figure / hero figure. I guess you could say both Qui Gon from Star Wars , Gandalf, Dumbledore and those like them were the base model, Myers came up from a Scout Leader I had who I looked up a lot, and in some ways he is the personality I thought the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy would have had so that's why he is vaguely based on him. His armored ultimate form could be seen as tributes to both the orginal Final Fantasy job system and the armored fighters in the Saint Seyia anime and Manga, as well as those like Power Rangers. I guess it's fitting since Power Rangers were big to me when I grew up.

I know it might have been more dramatic if he died but, it's so expected that the master father figure dies or turns evil that I figured it would be a real shocker if the elder mentor both stuck to his belies and survived at the end, at least that's how I saw it.

_**Max Bruder/ Janus the Terror of Death**:_ Black eyes, brown curly hair to his neck, height is 184 cm age at the start of the story is twenty five and is proficient in all forms of combat.

Ben's favorite cousin, also a genius of a warrior, but even more importantly to Ben, Max was the kind of guy who Ben wished he was. While not a genius Max was smart enough in all the major areas to get good grades in school. However, while he was no scientist he was a master of the art of combat from an early age, and had a body that could keep up with his great instinct to boot, even managing to shock everyone and pilot a small construction mobile suit better then the laborer who owned it when he was just twelve! Having grown up in the rare country part of Corneria near the mountains, Max had little to do but learn how to fight monsters with his friends. With his parents being very distant from each other, Max poured his frustration in to his fists, and did so well in his local dojo that he was noticed by the Legendary undefeated of the East, Master Asia, the man who had the title of the best martial artist in the universe, the King of Hearts!

Max was revered by Ben, who enjoyed seeing him every time he could and as Max got older it was not only Max's fighting talent that Ben envied, but his ability to charm over nearly everyone he knew, male and female alike, seeming to have yet another talent, the skill to be the life of the party no matter what kind of party it would be.

Max was the one who first gave Ben the hope that he could be a somebody as long as he never gave up. When Max's parents moved closer to Transford the two cousins trained weekly in the town's virtual simulation chamber. Max was everything Ben was not, but Ben wanted to be like Max so that he too could become, "Cool". It was because of this, and the fact that Max looked out for Ben like a younger brother, that Ben looked up to Max like he was his mentor. And in many ways he was. Max was the one who taught Ben both his beginning Sword and Martial arts skills. Two years before Ben made it to the Enji Max joined the Enji and seemed to pass with flying colors. In fact Max was given a deep cover mission in Zeon territory and Ben did not see him for a long time. Max may not have been as big on hero's as his cousin was, but he did see it as the ultimate adventure, and did like having a shot at putting his talents for good use, and just maybe be seen as a hero in the process.

Despite not returning since he joined the Enji, Max still contacted Ben through hologram messages to keep in touch but Ben wonders when his cousin will return so he can show Max he has become as good a warrior as him. From what Ben was told Max's skill surpassed even his own expectations and he became a full Enji Knight in less than a year after he joined the order after he took over a mission when Master Gandowan was wounded by a sneak attack and saw that none of the Enji died! In no time of all Max, along with his two closest friends in the Enji, Kira Myers and Xehamaru quickly earned the name of the elite cobra unit, named to show they take down there enemies as fast as snakes can take down there prey, Aqua, a friend of all three of them also was a extra member of this near legendary unit. ,

It seemed like Max was quickly becoming the ideal hero, but things are rarely as they seem, and while Ben hoped for the best the reality was much more crueler then he ever expected.

While Ben soon rarely heard from his cousin after he became an Enji, he just assumed he was becoming a legend. However, little did Ben know just how little he really knew, and that was all a lie. Ben did not meet Max again till he was in the middle of busting an operation of the Space Pirates on SR-388! However, he did not even realize it was Max, because he was hiding in a mask, and taking the name of the bounty hunter from Zandalor, the ruthless "terror of death" Janus! Ben saw him as the man who killed Rick in cold blood and someone who was powerful enough to even cause the deadly Ravxen some trouble! However, it would be much later when Ben ran in to Max again, and it would be in the world of Pakamino !

Just when Ben was nearly overwhelmed by the Zeon forces leaded by Char and Tarkin who were trying to hurl a space colony in to it, all of a sudden he saw his cousin reappear, and it seemed just like old times as the two saved the day! Ben, being stressed out and depressed over being worked nonstop by Kira and the recent events plaguing his life, was overjoyed to have Max and his positive aura like attitude back to seem to keep Kira in check.

However, Ben's joyful reunion with Max would soon turn in to a nightmare. Later on, when Ben and Max were at Lacus's birthday party, a league of bounty hunters under the command of the Frost Brothers and the Dark Enji Luxord attacked, all seeking to capture Lacus to obtain her power!

But the most shocking event occurred when Ben ran in to Janus again, and after drawling him away from the Raystar estate and to the nearby Valley of the End and with his Bankai powers blast his mask off, to his horror he saw that underneath that mask he saw the cold eyes of his cousin Max! Yes, it seemed that the man who always use to talk about passionately defending the innocent and enforcing justice with honor and pride while striving to reach your dreams had become a cold blooded killer, who only cared about his own profits!

He told Ben that he saw that believing in the things he use to see important he now saw was naïve, and that in the end the only thing you could count on was yourself! And that's why he told Ben he betrayed the Enji, and was now going to help capture Lacus for his own profit! Ben refused to believe he was talking to the same person that he looked up to, but when Max attacked Ben, he forced Ben to admit he was the same person as he predicted every move his cousin threw at him, and unleashed all of his best moves on him!

Max fled the battle after disposing of the backstabbing Frost Brothers, telling Ben he and him where threw, and that the next time they met they were enemies that would dual to the death! However, even while this broke Ben's heart, little did he know that as cruel as Max was being, he was doing this to protect him! Only later would Ben see that Max was in fact protecting him, and they would meet when Ben was fighting someone who truly wanted to kill him, Kira! When Max appeared just as Ben, Ezan, Master Myers and the others were fighting against their former comrade, Max saw that all pretenses were gone, and at last it was time to reveal the truth! And the truth was that Max did not turn traitor because he wanted to make more money, he had no choice!

Max never sold out the Zandalorin's and faked his own death; the one who framed him was Kira! Max was in fact good friends with the planets leader Grando Fett, along with being a close friend of one of their bravest warriors Bardock. And when he saw Vector troops being leaded by a Vector enforcer Candora slather an entire village, he in a rage defended his friend and killed Candora. However Max was horrified to then find himself be attacked by one of Kira's loyal knights Gin Ichimaru, as he said the Enji were under Kira 's orders to kill all threats to the Lylat Kingdom!

After surviving a bombardment Max confronted his teammate, only to see just how mad his former friend had become! Not only had Kira deemed the prideful warrior race of Zandalor to be a wild card that would never fall in line, but he would not hesitate to label Max a traitor if he supported them! Seeing just how mad Kira had become, Max refused to fallow the leader of the Titan's views of true justice! However, he could not stop Kira, and as he was pinned down by Metroid's he saw Kira use his tremendous power to shatter the planet! Max barley escaped suffering the same fate, but knew nothing would ever be the same. Max hid in the remains of the destroyed planet, and by chance found the planet's shine to their ancestors had survive.

Inside he found the armor of their legendary warrior, and took it for himself, along with the planet's sword, Beskar. With this armor he became Janus, and his life's mission became revenge. Knowing that Kira had more than enough power to tell the media whatever he deemed fit, and that Kira could with a order kill all of the people Max cared about like Ben if he tried to expose Kira 's acrostics! To try and someday take Kira and Xiza down, Max became a phantom of the shadows, becoming a bounty hunter to in the mean time kill criminals and others to find a way to the truth.

Even when he killed Ben's pal Rick, while he did to it to tie up loose ends, he also did it because he knew Rick was a rat that would betray Ben again if he continued to be allowed to live. He in time managed to break out a new Titan Gundam, what would become his Tri-Edge Gundam from the special prison moon Oovo IV, and with the processor and intelligence droid he found nearby in the base, T4-5X, he was able to slowly begin his vengeance. He got closer to his goals when he made an alliance with the cyborg Bacchus, who was willing to help Max find the truth if he could help him link Xiza to the Juggernaught Project, being the only survivor the scientist turned battle robot wanted to find out the full length of Xiza's dark acts. With the true face of Kira at last forced to the light everyone saw Max did what he could to survive, but Max would not have their pity and even with his name cleared he still returned to the shadows so he would not be bound by the Enji's rules.

Ben would not see Max again till they both tried to corner Xiza and Weil, and Max almost had his revenge, till Brad blew it. Max was able to get Ben and the others to help him chase Kira 's partner in crime back to his headquarters the Dämmerung instead of fallowing Weil and his Death Star, in order to bring the many faced villain to justice at last! At last Max nearly had Xiza again, only to find out it was part of Xiza's plans all along, for he counted on Max's revenge to bring him to this spot, to unleash Halo! Realizing he was tricked yet again nearly cased Max to go over the edge, and all the pain he had suffered since he had become an Enji nearly consumed him!

It seems while Max repressed it all he could, all the pain and death he had gone through had caused him to have a form of war trauma! And Ben, knowing what it's like to have your darkness consume you, and when he fallowed Max to Halo he saw his former mentor and nearly gone insane, and was about to attack him and the others to insure they stood out of his way in his revenge! Ben then decided it was time to settle things with his cousin once and for all, and he tried to snap Max out of it the best way he could, with a match between warriors! And this seemed to work, as the harder they fought the more Max seemed to become who he once was! Max saw that Ben had grown, but refused to believe that his cousin, one who needed others to be strong, would ever be strong enough to be the chosen hero!

But Ben proved that despite the pain he was ready to do whatever it takes to not only complete his dream, but have everyone have a chance to live their dreams in a world without fear of a dark nightmare! And with all of his power and resolve Ben unleashed all of his power to in a final device blow at last defeat Max! Stunned, Max admitted Ben had truly grown, but his time was not done yet!

After Lacus arrived to heal him he busted to where his cousin was to join the fight against Xiza, just as his foe showed his true powers as a demon lord and transformed! However Max did not buckle in the face of his foe's extreme power, and rallied Ben and the others to battle with all they had, till with one combo blast Max was at last partly able to avenge his friends by destroying Xiza! After then quickly shutting Halo down in a dare devil stunt, Max was confronted by Ben, Cloud and others to know join the Enji Knights once more since he no longer needed to hide. And, to Ben's relief Max seemed to be on board! However, tragically just as Max had become his old self, it seemed his luck had run out!

Aftersurviving for years from Kira and Xiza's forces, and defying death by beating Xiza and stopping Halo, when he let his guard down he was shot in the heart by a Anti Enji sniper bullet! A horrified Ben saw that despite all of his efforts, and all the others that tried to heal him, the effects of the special poison's bullet, and Max burning out his energy so much, was too much. Ben with deep sorrow saw Max give him his last words, and saw that at least Max was grateful for Ben letting him die a hero, and gave him his sword and his Gundam so his cousin could fulfill his legacy.

Little did Ben know that Max's legacy was sharper than anyone realized for Max was closer to finding the truth then anyone realized, and that he was very close to finding out the results of the Juggernaught Project, which is just why Brad killed him! All ready weary at seeing how much Lacus liked Max, and knowing he did not like him made it all too easy for Brad to decide it was worth the trouble to kill Brad! While Brad thought he had killed Ben's cousin and got away with it, Max's legacy was still remembered by T4-5X, and when Max died the droid honored his master by informing Ben and the others about what Max was in to. Thanks to Max's leads, Ben was in time able to solve the mystery of the Juggernaught Project, and in turn reveal his true killer, Brad! While Ben was outraged that it was Brad of all people that killed him, in the end Ben was able to avenge his cousin and make him proud by living up to his destiny. Thanks to Zannacross of all people, Ben was able to reunite with Max one last time when the very fabric of existence became unstable and the souls of the dead were mingling with the living. Fighting with Max one last time, and seeing how proud Max was of him made Ben feel content, and Max was just as content seeing his little cousin become both a real man and a true hero, and was able to move on in peace. While Ben may not have been able to save Max's life, he was able to honor Max's legacy, and insure that his actions were not for nothing.

Special Moves: Full Moon Slash, a powerful combo attack. Full Moon Crusher, a powerful blue energy orb. Juuni Ouhouha Max unleashes twelve energy swords from his blade to home in on his target. Sekiha Tenkyoken, the ultimate attack of the school of the undefeated of the East, a massive golden energy orb that has quite a impressive blast radius.

Ennagram Personality Type: Max fits in to a 8 type, the brave confident type. Even with the world as his enemy, Max does not hesitate to do what he knows he hast to do, and is a man who cares little for his reputation as long as he does what he knows is right, even if that means hurting those who are close to him, like how he betrayed Ben. Though he will do these things without hesitation, it's not that he does not feel bad about it, he just knows he has to do it.

Extra Author notes: Max was inspired by many sources. First of all, he was inspired by my own one time favorite cousin, who was the one who got me in to video games when I was three. While, he did not betray me like the extent Max did, he, did betray the family in a lesser extent, and are relationship was frayed since then, though thankfully he is not dead. Still, it did inspire me to have a mentor character who betrayed the hero. Another big inspiration out of a lot of the older brother mentor roles were Kamina from Gurren Lugan and Scwartz Bruder from G Gundam.

**_Aqua Trian_**: Has black eyes and short blue hair. Blood type is B, and height is about 161cm.

Aqua was a girl orphaned at a young age, but her magical talent made her stand out, and she was quickly scouted by the Enji Knights. Seeing the Enji as the best way to have a better life, Aqua eagerly took up the offer. She made many friends in the Enji, and the order soon became her family. She was especially close with Xehamaru, who was also a orphan, Kira, who also was kind, and his brother Shin, . Later on Max and her became friends, and Aqua was enticed by his charisma, and the two become close. However, before things could progress between the two, the horrors of war consumed the entire group. After the Irazous Civil war, Shin had died, Kira had changed in to an entirely different person, and Xehamaru had gone insane with disgust for humanity. Shortly after that, Kira descended in to darkness and after forcing Max to betray the Enji, Kira " Arranged" for Aqua to be ambushed by a Zeon Fleet to insure she did not cause any complications. Everyone besides Aqua was killed, and Aqua herself was presumed to be dead. However the truth was that she was taken to a Kishka type prison on the world of Kagi so that Weil and Tarkin could study her and better prepare dozens of anti Enji war machines and weapons! Despite being tortured by countless methods and being completely alone, Aqua refused to let her sprit be broken by her tormenters, and despite how badly she was hurt, she never consciously told anything.

Even as time seemed to have no meaning, the blue haired women's torment would end when she was found by Master Eraqus and others! As Aqua slowly recovered from her hellish time in Zeon custody, she was horrified to hear just how much had changed when she was presumed dead. Meeting Ben , she was crushed to find out that Xehamaru and Max were dead, and that Kira had betrayed everyone to join the Zannacross Empire and unleash his plan to forcefully bring order to the universe. Despite all of this disturbing information, Aqua was determined to make up for lost time, and was willing to give Ben all the help she could provide. Despite only hearing briefly about Ben from Max, she saw that Ben was a kind man and wanted to help him, for both his sake and Max's. Working with him for the first time on the mission to planet Pulse, Aqua was impressed at seeing how many friends Ben had, and was inspired by Ben's determination. Shortly after would, she met Doug, and saw a lot of Max's charisma in him. She also saw that Doug was like Max in that he was not afraid to speak his mind, even if it meant he would butt heads with his friends, the biggest case of this being Doug insisting that Ben get over Lacus and expect she is no longer his friend, something Ben refused to expect so easily. Aqua saw that Doug was disgruntled with the world, if not the very lazy hypocritical nature of people in general. Knowing that Max, Kira, Xehamaru and more were all lead astray by this disgust she did not want to see another person like Max fall to pieces and tried her best in the fallowing mission to try and get Doug to lighten up.

Aqua was in for another unwelcomed surprise, a she soon was reunited with another former friend, Kaname Tosen! Aqua was dismayed to see that yet another comrade had given in to his hate, and despite how she tried to reach out to him, Tosen would not listen and by his own free will transformed in to a monstrous bug like demon to try and kill everyone! Aqua had seen that her former friend had truly gone past the point of no return and with regret with the help of Ben, Ezan and the others killed him. As unsettling as this was this was only made worst by the sudden reunion with Kira! Aqua saw with her own eyes how twisted her former best friend had become, and was sickened with how easily the once genital man proceeded to kill an entire population of people, and knew that this devil that called himself Darth Judicar had to be stopped at all costs!

As Ben just barely managed to upstage Kira, Aqua was worried about the state of the Enji, but wanted to believe in the person Max trusted the most. Still making up for lost time, Aqua turned down entering the Enji Budokai, and was more than content to just watch from the side lines. Seeing Ben and Doug get more and more bitter at each other, Aqua grew frustrated at Doug, who seemed hell bent on angering everyone around him. Seeing how Doug had ended his relationship with his previous girlfriend Maria, a fed up Aqua confronted the martial artist and demanded to know just what he was thinking. Doug was touched that Aqua cared, and indirectly asked her to just trust him. While Aqua was unsure if Doug was being legit with her, she soon found out that he was telling the truth. While Doug horrified everyone by seemingly helping Brad in his mad agenda, the truth soon became clear when Doug showed that it was all an act so that Brad would lower his guard just long enough so that Brad's true nature and history could be exposed to everyone!

Aqua saw that Doug was willing to make everyone hate him to get the job done, and realized that was yet another similarity he had with Max. Aqua then softened up to Doug, and the two made a good combo in the fallowing missions. Aqua was one of many who launched an attack on Neo Pandemonium to rescue Lacus and stop the Zannacross Empire once and for all. In the climax of the mission, Kira showed his true nature and tried to fuse himself with Zannacross to become the new god of all and try and make a true perfect world, and Aqua realized just how much a burden Kira had taken in to himself. As she saw her friend die, her nightmare was only starting as Chaos Zannacross Necron returned for revenge! While Aqua died from this outcome, thanks to Ben and Lacus and the power Cosmos entrusted to them she was one of the many who got a second chance out of this disastrous outcome. As Aqua prepared for her ultimate battle, she and Doug realized that they both had genuine feelings for each other. Realizing that she was attracted to first by how much Doug reminded her of Max, she then realized that Doug had his own quirks, and that she was attracted to that boldness as well. As the two made a pack to see how these feelings would turn, Aqua fought as hard as she could, and helped Doug take down the deadly Demon lord Zandoris, showing how powerful her magic was by with the help Axel, she was able to rewrite the fiendish man's own sword so that his own power destroyed him!

Despite how tough things got, Aqua was able to hand on, and made it out of the final battle in one piece. With the fighting at last being over, Aqua decided to allow herself to fallow her heart, and take up Doug's offer to join him on his desire to freely cruise space as a jack of all trades problem solver of sorts. Excited to see a new world of peace, Aqua was ready to see what the new world had to offer.

Special moves: Aqua uses a variety of ice magic; she can use many aquatic type moves and shape ice or water in any way she can think of. She is also a master of reflection magic, such as her Streaming Reflection attack, a powerful reflect spell. She also uses her water magic to help make illusion attacks.

Enneagarm Personality Type: Aqua is a type two, one who is an affection compassionate social person. People of this type also tend to be more prone to self sacrificial acts, as shown as when Aqua let herself be captured by Zeon forces to save the others.

Extra Authors Notes: Not too much to say here. Out of most of the Kingdom Hearts hero's she was the one I thought would be most unique to Cosmic Wars, and also my story could use more female hero's that stood out. So, even though it was late in the game, I think I managed to make Aqua fit in. Funny enough Rita or Judith were the people I thought would work out as Doug's girl friends, but then we decided on Aqua, I think it worked out well enough.

_**Ben's father/ Jack Auro**:_ Age 58, nearly bald, has a mustache

A man obsessed with keeping the status quota, Ben's father has been a source of anxiety, stress and shame for him for most of his life, and one of the reasons Ben was willing to risk his life to join the Enji and try and become a hero. While not an abusive man, Ben's father was always, a letdown. Not much of a leader, Ben's dad was always too eager to please others, and seemed ready to roll over to everyone but Ben and his mother. Lacking the will to aim big, Ben's dad spent most of his life working for a local production corporation. A paranoid man and yet a picky man, Ben's dad always insisted on having his way at home, deciding everything from family vacations to every product that was bought. Even if it was a inferior product, the elder Auro insisted on having his way because he wanted to exert his authority. Because he had very little power on his own, he loved telling his family what to do whenever he could. Despite barley any status in society, Ben's dad hated to admit it, and always pretended to appear he was fine, always insisting to pay the bill at dinners even when his friends were wealthier, these were little things to be sure, but they added up to annoy Ben over time. A not so little thing that caused Ben much aguish was when the Auro family was at last asked to come with the Raystar family on vacation, Jack Auro insisted on taking a shabby looking transport, going against both Ben , Max and Lacus 's advice to save face and once more look in control. When this control fell to pieces, and as a end result the Raystar family moved away and Ben would not see Lacus for years, Ben truly resented the man, and this resentment only grew when his father's stubbornness and inaction caused his house to be full of mold, bugs, and random rat and Pikachu attacks, causing Ben to feel even more shame, blaming his father for making it so hard to make friends.

Despite this, Ben's dad never did anything truly horrible, so Ben could never truly hate him, but even so he had little respect for the man, the man who always told Ben to do things even though he was hypocritical, the man who always told Ben to be a man but seemed to be too lazy to do much but let the house rot as he drunk , eat donuts, think about his how holiday, Festivus, and sleep, this man was the man Ben could not respect, the man who's life would mean nothing to him if he was not his father. Ben's father wanted Ben to fallow him in his job, a safe job with a safe carrier. Ben's father saw Ben's dreams as naïve, and wanted him to give those dreams up. He did not want to make Ben suffer; he just did not want him to be crushed by reality, a situation he himself was in. Ben refused to expect his father's way as the way that was right for him, and joined the Enji hell bent on showing his father how wrong he was.

Even as Ben became a Enji and showed he was the chosen one, Ben's dad still wanted him to " Grow" up and quit the Enji to join him, though at this point while he would not admit it he was worried that Ben would get killed. While Ben was so fed up with his father that he nearly threw him threw a wall at one point, when Ben's mother got put in to a comma the two became closer, and Ben's father at last admitted he though Ben could pull off being a hero. At this time Ben expected his father's actions and while he still did not see things as his father did, he respected him enough to expect that he had his reasons and his dad was more than happy when he realized his son was the savior of the universe.

**Ben's mother/ Danielle Auro**: Age 58

A compassionate woman, Ben's mother has been the one who gave Ben the courage to believe in himself and gave him the most support over the years. Mostly the one who kept him sane after all of his father's antics and demands. While kind, she was not the most talented women, nor the most ambitious one, and resigned herself to spending most of her life being a bureaucrat for the government, passing the chance for promotions several times due to a lack of resolve, a act that frustrated Ben. Though Ben's mother was usually kind, there were moments when she snapped at Ben and said how she wished Ben would act like the successful kids. Though she would apologize after theses outbursts they did traumatize Ben a little, making him wonder deep down if she only loved him because she was his mom and thought that just like most of the people in middle school, that he was a odd loser. Despite these outbursts Ben's mother was supportive of Ben's desires to be a hero, and while she feared for his safety she knew he had to prove himself and let him join the Enji. Overjoyed at her son's success, even when the rumors of Ben killing King Atem were feverously on the screen, she refused to doubt her son. While it was tense when she was in a coma, she was overjoyed that Ben lived up to his destiny, and hoped his future was heading for even brighter horizons.

_**Moz the moogle**:_

A normal moogle that Ben and Lacus found together in the Shire Forest in an adventure they had together. Was saved by the two, and Ben quickly adopted the moogle as a pet. Moz quickly became more then Ben's pet but one of his best friends. While, he did not have quite the magic power as some moogles, and may have been disposed by his previous owners because of this fact, Moz made up with it with his heart, and no matter what was always there for Ben even in his darkest moments. The two were so nearly inserpertable that Moz being there for Ben when he joined the Enji was what kept him from getting to homesick or overwhelmed at all the sudden changes. While Moz could not help Ben in his missions like Hiryuumon could, Moz always made sure Ben's room was clean while he was away, and with all the other moogles and other creatures in Hallowed Bastion Moz made more friends out of this as well.

Seeing how tense Ben was as things got worse for him, Moz felt bad that he was powerless to help Ben in his time of need. After Ben got over his Darth Idious fiasco, Moz tried to make sure Ben was not too stressed. When Lacus was in her own dark time, Moz tried to get Lacus to see that Ben truly was there for her. Happy that Ben and Lacus were able to at last realize their feelings for each other, and was even happier that Ben was able to fulfill his destiny. While Moz may not have become the chosen hero, he did manage to get the reputation as best card player in the Enji Castle, the pet division at least. As Ben and Lacus set off for their new life together, Moz along with Hiryuumon set out with the couple to insure that their friends had pals that would have their back.

Authors Notes: not much to say, I thought it would be cool to have my own moogle so, hence forth there would be Moz. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if Moz and Hiryuumon would have had their roles combined. Eh, a moogle dragon digimon might have been a stretch, oh well.

_**Erich Organa Raystar**:_ Has brown eyes and grayish black hair. Has A type blood, is 1.91 meters in height and is fifty years old at the start of the story.

The only son in the Raystar family, and the current head of the Raystar family, a family that had deep history with being influential to the Lylat Republic and the Lylat Kingdom, Erich is a man who has duty and prestige be engraved in to his every action. His parents were both people who were obsessed with the importance of prestige, even if this turned out to just be a devotion to worshiping the elite, as Erich found his parents were both involved in a corruption scandal. While the Raystar family was disgraced, even as his sisters decided to forgo their noble heritage and take various jobs Erich decided to believe in the value of royal action, and strived to regain the family honor. His resolve was so strong that even though it took a decade and a half Erich was not only able to reclaim the Raystar houses honor, but also become an Archduke. Even as he was devout to being a man of integrity, he did not think he was better than others and did not think that titles or money decided who was better.

While his mother wanted Erich to marry the wife of her choosing, Erich decided to go with the charming fiery Jane Raystar, an act that infuriated his mother. However, after finding out that his mother was the one who manipulated his father in to breaking the law and that her greed and vanity seemed to have no limit, Erich sharply told his mother that he was not going to listen to her, a reaction that gave his mother a heart attack. Working even harder to honor the Raystar Houses status, Erich did many good works for the Lylat Kingdom and passed many laws that brought a better sense of equality to the various life forms throughout space. Erich was credited for his achievements and got made to be one of the members of the subcommittee. However, while Erich was stellar at helping deal with political situations, it was more complex when it came to his own family. While his first child Shion was a genius she was also anti social, and was not a big fan of social events, making her ill suited to be the new head of the Raystar family even if she did earn more points to the houses reputation. His third child Sarah loved parties as much as her oldest sister hated them, but she could like them to much at times, and had trouble putting pleasure over duty. However, the child that would bring him the most strain was his middle child, Lacus. Not long after Lacus was born, Erich and his wife were visited by angels, and told that Lacus would one day develop angel powers and be the one with the Antitype Apostle bloodline, meaning that she would become the women who decided the course of all mortals' future!

Realizing that Lacus, and the entire family would have many burdens to hold in their future, Erich steeled himself to make tough choices, one of them was to allow the Enji Masters to seal the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his daughter's body to give her the strength to survive her ordeal, even if it meant she would be different than others, maybe even a outcast at times. Erich made sure Lacus was trained not only in how to live up to one that has regal status, but also insure she was taught in both physical and magical skills so that she could defender herself, for Erich knew that her power and status would attract all sorts of unwelcomed attention. While Erich knew Lacus resented barley having any time to her, he just hoped it would all be worth it. While the choice to put Lacus in a random normal elementary school, Erich hoped it would give her the chance to not feel to out of touch with the common people, and also ward off unneeded attention from those seeking her life.

Though Erich saw that his wife was not amused with Lacus hanging around with Ben and others, but Erich saw no harm in Lacus opening her heart and having compassion for others. However, while Ben did seem to make Lacus happy, when the Mad Gear terrorist group kidnapped her during their vacation to Hyda IV partly due to Ben's dad's reckless stubborn desire to prove he was competent, Erich knew he had to do what was best for his child, and moved her to a private high school that in theory would be safer for her.

As Lacus had more and more duties to carry, and more and more worries, Erich only hoped Lacus could one day understand why she had to fit so many expectations, but for how much he tried, it all backfired horribly in a way he could not even prepare for. While Lacus seemed to be doing ok in her first few years in High School, when a sudden terrorist attack forced Lacus to unleash the beast within her, the backlash nearly caused Erich to lose his middle child. Knowing Lacus was isolated and seen as a witch, Erich could not relocate her because he knew the other major houses and countless others were watching carefully, and he could not appear to look either weak or flinch on his stance of giving in to terrorists. Since Lacus had been seen in public the Raystar family and the Enji Knights crafted an official cover story that blamed false sources for the dragon. Most of the people that were there did not buy the story and correctly thought it was just officials hiding the truth, most people bought the story and to project Lacus from further attacks he had to stand his ground, even as his little girl was jeered and alone Erich had to insist that Lacus tough it out. However, instead of toughing it out Lacus embraced the person that promised to help her, Brad Fowltror.

Erich was weary of Brad instantly, knowing many men had the greedy gleam in his eyes, and Brad's crude behaviors did not help. However, while Brad was making Lacus more rebellious and causing her to miss both school and events, he also saw Brad helped her get more friends, and seemed to make her more relaxed in general so he allowed it.

However as Lacus graduated High School Erich insisted that she joined the Enji, thinking that it was the best way that she would control her powers, and also hopefully learn more emotional control. Erich was upset when Brad joined Lacus, but hoped that at the very least the Enji would help Brad change his behavior as well. Erich was happy to see Lacus blossom in the Enji, unhappy to see Brad just get more reckless and blood loving, and shocked to see Ben return to the picture, a shock that tripled when Ben become the chosen hero! When Erich saw Ben for the first time in years, and saw that the young man was still haunted by how he and his wife treated him he realized he may have acted to rashly and regretted keeping Lacus away from him. When Max attacked later on with the bounty hunters and Luxord Erich once more acted at the time for what he thought was best for his family and told Ben to stay away, but later on when the truth became known about Max's situation, Erich regretted being so quick to judge Ben, realizing that he wrongly accused the wrong man.

Seeing Lacus get more and more distant as she got closer to Brad, Erich tried to reach out to his child but Lacus just retracted bitterly each time, getting closer to Brad, and seemed to get more wild. Erich was relieved when Lacus broke up with Brad and seemed to get closer to Ben, but that relief quickly got switched with horror as Lacus turned back to Brad once more after the Blue Eyes White Dragon had another outburst! While Lacus's behavior was problematic before, it was not too much worst then a teenager acting out. However, after she got back with Brad Lacus closed herself off from everyone, and was not even caring if Brad did horrible things as long as he made her feel happy and safe! For all of his power, he found himself helpless to stop Lacus, and no matter how he tried to get Lacus to see things, she rejected everything he did and lashed back by saying how it's because of him and his wife pushing her to be the superstar that she had to deal with such pain and misery. Knowing Lacus was partly right, and that even with his intentions being just, he knew that his actions resulted in Lacus being brought to this state.

With this, Erich realized he had no answer for Lacus's problems, but thankfully Ben did have a answer for Lacus besides despair. To his relief, Erich saw that Ben was able to make his feelings for Lacus translate in to a strong enough resolve that he was able to get Lacus to see things clearly, and turn back from madness before it was too late. As Lacus and Ben returned from hell itself, despite doomsday looming around the corner Erich his family and the others were able to rejoiced in seeing a small miracle happen. Seeing how Lacus was able to at last happily be her true self around Ben, and be at peace with her parents Erich was more than grateful for Ben's devotion to his middle child, and at last fully endorsed the two's relationship.

As Erich saw his not so little girl and her boyfriend went on to save the universe, Erich set out to repay their efforts by allowing them to relax after their hard battle, and do his best to insure the new world they and all the Enji and other hero's fought for would be a peaceful world of harmony and understanding.

Personality Enneagram Type: Erich is a type 8, which means that he is self confident and confrontational , and means he has a strong will and is not afraid to make hard choices, like the choices he made in his job and with his family.

Extra Authors Notes: I based Erich partly off Bale Organa from Star Wars, and also from the fathers from both Elly from Xenosaga and Shion from Xenosaga. A complex character, I once thought about having Erich be killed in the story, maybe even having Brad kill both him and Jane to make Lacus a orphan, but having that happen, or even having Lacus kill her father would be far too depressing and make it harder for Lacus to have a happy ending so, I decided against it, she suffered enough after all lol.

**_Jane Caleb Raystar_**: Has emerald green eyes, fiery red hair, and at the start of the story is 40

Jane Raystar was always a driven fun loving promiscuous women, a women who wanted status. While she once came from a successful family her father was caught as being a tax embezzlement and other unethical acts, and her family was brought to ruin. As her family fractured after that, Jane vowed to have a life of fame and respect, and clawed her way out of the gutter. While not a genius in most things, Jane was a genius in winning people's hearts, and in time made a carrier as a party hostess. This was how she met her future husband Erich, and she was so determined to win him over that she saw his current girlfriend as just an obstacle! Even though many , including Erich's mother and sister just saw Jane as a money seeking harpy, Erich saw that despite Jane's desperate desire for power she had a kind heart and they both shared having a disgraced parent so they both were able to understand each other. As a result, the two fell in love. While many think Erich married her because she was all ready pregnant, both people firmly stated that they truly loved each other and were only keeping the child because they wanted to have a family.

While Jane got her storybook ending, she still was paranoid about losing her reputation again. Having three children, Sarah was more like her while Lacus and Shion were more like Erich. Jane was determined that all of her children did not have to live with the shame she had to grow up with, and made sure that each child was raised to be a proper regal duchess. Secretly yearning to be a idol and have even more political power, despite gaining power and wealth from marrying Erich she always was looked on scornfully by others for her scheming ways and " Impure" Linage, those she was excluded from most political and other circles. As a result a bitter Jane tried to mold her children in to the beloved idols that she could become, even if they had other ideas to live their lives! When Jane was told about Lacus 's special destiny, that made her certain that Lacus was fated to be a star, and become obsessed with having Lacus be the idol of the Raystar family, a fate Lacus was not happy to have. While Lacus seemed overwhelmed by her mother's pressure, Jane just wanted to keep pressing Lacus till she" Grew" in to her role. When Jane saw that Lacus had become friends with Ben she instantly was repulsed. She thought Ben was just some common street rat that was naïve and thought Ben's father was the same kind of fool that her own father was. While the situation that she was loathing seemed to be the situation that she had with her own husband, by this point Jane had become to bitter and paranoid to see the parallels, and just saw Ben as someone dragging Lacus down. While she held off on Ben because Erich thought it was good for Lacus to have friends that made her happy, however when the terrorists nearly kidnapped Lacus on their vacation, Jane was nearly gleeful that she could say was right, and insisted that her family would no longer do anything with the Auro family. Jane was happy that Lacus seemed to be doing better in her high school, and though there was the terrorist fiasco there, Jane was more obsessed with making sure Lacus 's reputation was not ruined over how happy her child was at the moment, stating to Lacus many times that a broken friendship was easier to fix then a public reputation.

Jane was in fact delighted that Lacus turned to Brad, for while Erich was appalled at Brad's behavior, Jane bought up Brad's misunderstood story, thinking he was the same as her, someone with a ambitious spark that was not afraid to rub people the wrong way to get attention. Also it helped that he was a striking smooth " Manly" man as well. Jane was anxious about Lacus joining the Enji but, also thought it could make her stronger, and make her an even better idol. Even as Lacus fought for her life, her mother would not let up on her acting professional every moment she was in the eyes of the public. As she saw that Ben had returned, she was one of the many who had doubts that Ben truly was the chosen one, and was irritated at best that he still had feelings for Lacus. When Max seemed to betray Ben and Sarah was hurt a frantic Jane almost seemed right, but later on when the truth became known Erich forced Jane to concede that Ben was not that bad a person.

Even later on, Jane had to force herself to open her eyes and see just how bad a situation Lacus was in when she started going in to a massive downward spiral after the Blue Eyes White Dragon went on another rampage and Lacus went back to Brad's grip! Even Jane had to see just what the true nature of Brad's relationship was with her child as Lacus became a shell of her former self, and seemed to slowly become a uncaring witch that only responded to Brad's actions! As Jane tried to reach out to Lacus her middle child bitterly rejected everything she attempted, and she saw the true extent of what her actions had partly leaded Lacus to. To her relief, Ben at last proved to her and everyone his true devotion to Lacus by rescuing her from Brad's grip and utterly killing her former abusive boyfriend! After going the extra mile and rescuing Lacus once more from Zannacross himself and making a miraculous escape from hell, Jane saw Ben as he really was at last and fully condoned there love, apologizing for her harsh judgments.

Realizing that Lacus was wonderful all on her own Jane apologizing to Lacus for how controlling she had been, and expected that Lacus was her own person. Seeing Lacus had been told what to do for most of her life Jane allowed Lacus to make her own path, and after Lacus survived the final battle for the universe Jane even let Lacus lounge around in their home nude, showing Lacus she could be herself in their home and just let her worn out body relax. Though letting Lacus be herself, she in the end became the idol Jane always wanted, and that made her more than a little content.

Authors Notes: I biased Jane Raystar off Misses Roberson from the Graduate, a few mothers I knew in real life, and the mother from the main female character in the OC soap opera, yes, I admit I watched one soap opera in a effort to understand my peers better, needless to say, it put me off soaps entirely. Any who, at some point I in fact had it in mind that Jane Raystar would be more like Misses Roberson, and even try to seduce Ben. But, I really did not want Ben to be that kind of guy and add that kind of drama to the story. I later thought of making Jane and Brad have a fling, and Jane maybe even turn evil in her obsession with her vanity, but then I realized I all ready had Larxene so the story was full of evil seductive women as it was, and, having Lacus kill her mother or something seemed once more like making things overwhelming levels of morbid, while I never wanted my story to be squeaky clean, did not want it to be as depressing as Macbeth or Hamlet or something lol. Well, maybe it could have worked, maybe for another day.

_**Shion Raystar**:_ Age 28, brown hair and green eyes.

Lacus 's older sister. A genus that has created many fantastic contraptions, even the family guarding android KOS-MOS. However, she is one who prefers machines to people, and does not have many personal relations, though she does have a boyfriend, the Lylat soldier Jin Uzuki. While she sees Lacus struggle with her problems from afar and does not say much she does try to help her sister, and is glad when Lacus is able to have faith in herself and master her powers.

Authors notes, I wanted Lacus to have two sisters, I wanted another Xenosaga cameo, this is the result lol.

_**Sarah Raystar**:_ Age 16, blond hair and green eyes.

The most wild of the three Raystar sisters, Sarah loves fun more than anything, which can be a problem for her a regal family that strives to give off a good appearance. By officially dubbing Sarah the, " Wild one" Sarah is officially the trouble maker of the Raystar family, so her partying antics are mostly dismissed by the public as a being who has no dignity, a status that Sarah has no problem expecting. While at times giving off the image of an airhead, and worst, Sarah is kind at heart, and forgave Ben for the attack at the mansion causing her arm to be broken before anyone in the family did. By knowing how people like to have fun she also knows how people are thinking, and she knew for a while that Lacus was suffering inside even if she refused to admit it. Trying to reach out to Lacus, Sarah was happy when Lacus at last listened to her heart and become the person she wanted to truly be, and love Ben. When the two finally became a couple, the night before the final battle Sarah also helped Lacus feel relaxed enough with herself to go all out to show her love to Ben, and to just do what she wanted. Seeing the end result, Sarah was happy that Lacus was able to find happiness before it was too late.

Authors Notes: Not too much to say here, I figured it would be good to have that, " Peppy" sister for growth and all for Lacus.

**_Gouken Kusanagi_**: Height is 186 CM, has black eyes, is balding with white hair, though that hair was once brown.

One of the finest martial arts masters in the entire universe, only his brothers could be said to be his peer. While his older brother, the self proclaimed Master Asia is his superior, Gouken is far less selective about who he teaches, seeking to spread the heart of the fist to as many as he can. Absolute master of the Ansatsuken style, Gouken knows that darkness is part of man's heart, but knows that one must utilize that darkness while not letting it consume you if one wants to master's one self, a lesion he learned painfully when his brother Gouki murdered there master Goutetsu and became the demon of violence, Akuma. Gouken was asked to become a Enji Knight many times by the order, and while he had the power to easily fit in to one of the Enji Masters, Gouken politely turned down the offer because he wanted to do things his own way, though he was on friendly terms with the Enji. A man who loves a good drink, Gouken can often give off the appearance of the classic drunkard womanizing buffoon, but this is really just an act to lower the guard of his enemies, for he is also the master of the drunken fist fighting style! When meeting a friend one day, Gouken found that Doug tried to rob him. While Gouken had trained many students all ready, he saw in Doug's eyes the eyes of a warrior. Seeing that Doug needed guidance, Gouken offered Doug to be his pupil, and Doug slowly expected the offer. Gouken saw that Doug was a fast learner, and also saw that Doug was fiercely independent. Realizing Doug had to master his own feelings before he could complete his training Gouken told Doug he taught him as much as he could and that he had to know for himself what he wanted to use his fists for.

Gouken was delighted that after a few small suggestions Doug joined the Enji Knights. However, after a few years Gouken heard that Max', his brothers pupil had died and he came to Max's funeral to pay his respects in the place of his ill brother. To his shock he found Doug had appeared to him and request to continue the training, and this time the blond brawler was willing to commit to whatever Gouken needed him to do to get stronger. Gouken realized Doug was fixated on getting stronger, but was saddened when he saw Doug's heart had become hard through all the things he seen, and that his rage was making him become closer to Akuma. Despite how much he warned Doug, Doug seemed to be willing to embrace his anger to get the job done. Realizing Doug was dangling by a thread in to becoming a man of anger like Akuma, after hearing Doug's rouge actions on the world of Venom Gouken knew he had to step in.

While Doug refused Gouken 's words at first, after Doug's trip to Irazous Doug appeared before Gouken again, this time determined to expect Gouken's guidance. Seeking to test if Doug's resolve was true, Gouken put Doug through the ultimate enlightenment ritual of the Ansatsuken style, and after a day of Gouken dancing straight, the old man was delighted to see that Doug was able to keep his heart at peace to complete the ritual, and unlock all of his hidden potential! Gouken then observed the Enji Budokai to see just what Doug's truly wanted to do with his fists, but both master and pupil were shocked to see that Akuma appear before everyone to cut in to the Enji Budokai and demand to fight the strongest fighter! While Akuma was after Ben, Doug forced Akuma to make him his opponent! Doug was hell bent on showing everyone he was a serious contender, and fought Akuma one on one. However Gouken stepped in and made Doug expect being strong did not mean doing everything on their own, before he then forced Akuma to expect that embracing the darkness was not the path to ultimate power. Even as Akuma showed his true demonic power and become a Oni, Gouken and Doug were able to combined there power and take down the killer fighter .

From here Gouken saw that Doug make his intentions clear and Doug made his master proud when he showed that he was not going to let his anger, his disgust or anything else keep him from doing what he wanted. As Gouken let his pupil and his friends go on to fight the ultimate battle to decide the fate of the universe Gouken was happy that his teachings made a difference, and was extremely happy that he could keep on drinking.

Special moves: Yah, the moves from Street Fighter Four more or less, but to be nice, Gou Hadoken, Tatsumaki Gou Rasen, Kinite Shoryuken, Denjin Hadouken, Shin Shoryuken.

Authors Notes: I figured every adventure story needs the silly mentor, and since Master Myers was more serious, and Master Roshi from Dragon Ball would not fit, I decided Gouken would fit in since his personality had all that I was looking for in the role.

_**Ansem Zeon/ DiZ**_: Has blond hair, black eyes, and is fifty five at the start of the story.

A man passionate about his beliefs, and a man who had enough charisma to have entire galaxies fallow him. Ansem is the true founder and original president of the Zeon Federation. Ansem grew up in a noble family on the Vana'diel. In this diverse world Ansem had to quickly master the art of both combat and politics to get an edge. Ansem quickly showed he was a talented man, and had decent power only a few years after becoming a man. Ansem sought for his divided world to be untied and worked to get all the races to come to a compromise. Ansem was especially friendly to the Uchiha clan, though it might have helped that he had a soft spot for one of the prominent women in the clan, Namine Uchiha. The two found themselves falling passionately in love, but soon outside factors would force things to change, and force Ansem to shape his outlook. Ansem soon knew Garma Kaiba, the official envoy of the Lylat Kingdom to Vana'Diel. The Lylat military official quickly made his disdain for native political views known, but it was soon clear that the true thing that was causing great friction between the two men was Namine. While Namine and Ansem had been friends for years, they were both hesitant on moving their relationship forward, and so Garma was able to officially make a offer to the Uchiha clan to request that Namine be made his bride for a political marriage of goodwill to the Lylat Kingdom. Ansem was outraged at this, and made a ploy for Namine's heart. Namine admitted she loved Ansem far more then Garma, and the two recognize there love. Garma found out about this and was outraged, and told Ansem point blank that he would make his world an enemy of the government if he did not let Namine go, out right stating that a far off world like Vana'Diel had no right to interfere with the desires of a Lylat official such as Garma! Even though Garma 's actions were not sanctioned by the Lylat King, this bitter conclusion made Ansem very untrusting about the true nature of the Lylat Kingdom , and when he later learned that Namine had a child, and that she died, Ansem's bitterness grew to hatred. Not allowed any were close to any property of the Kaiba family, Ansem tried every step he could to get his world to not just be a pawn of a Lylat Kingdom, and these actions soon got him the attention of Weil Zabi.

Weil fully appealed to Ansem's disgust, and expressed his own dissatisfaction with the Lylat Kingdom. After several more meetings, Weil was enticed with Ansem's public desire to have his world annex itself from the Lylat Kingdom, and suggested that this should grow in to a movement for all worlds that don't share the desires of the Lylat Kingdom to make their stand. Ansem soon had this idea grow, till with Weil and the others he saw more and more things that the Lylat Kingdom made that he and others saw as oppressive. After the Irazous Civil war Ansem had all the proof that he needed to see that the Lylat Kingdom was forcing everyone they can to go by laws only a select few favored, and soon after officially declared a movement for planets to separate from the Lylat Kingdom and form their own loose alliance where they would be free to do things their own way. While Ansem did come up with coming up with a united fleet, he never intended to declare war. Ansem wanted a peaceful separation from the Lylat Kingdom, but he also wanted to have enough force to insure he and the others would not be bullied in to submission.

Ansem did see if the Lylat Kingdom would change its ways, but as he prepared to negotiate for peace he learned to little too late that his cohorts had far less peaceful intentions then himself. As Ansem arrived in the Twilight Space Colony to meet officials from the Lylat Kingdom he had heard that some in the newly formed Zeon Federation were not happy Ansem was willing to cave in at all. However Ansem did not think that the divisions between him and the others was that big, but he learned the hard way just how wide the gap truly was when a bomb exploded as he went to meet with the Lylat officials! It was only thanks to Enji Master Minato giving his life that Ansem was even able to escape death, and even with this he was wounded in the process and knocked out in the process.

When he came to, he saw that Weil Zabi had all ready officially declared him dead, and that a lot of Ansem's friends like Treize were murdered for being collaborators with the Lylat Kingdom! Seeing that Weil had all ready made himself president and declared war with the Lylat Kingdom, Ansem had no choice but to expect that Weil was using him and the others for his own agenda, and that once more his efforts were in vain. This brought Ansem in to total despair, and while he managed to make it to one of his outposts he nearly lost the will to live. However something happened that change Ansem's entire perspective and it was finding out that Ezan was his son. While Ansem long suspected that Namine had his child, his sources only just recently confirmed it. Realizing he could not let those who used him get away with it, Ansem decided to strike back, from the shadows, and become the enigmatic figure DiZ. DiZ was a anagram for his title as the Darkness in Zero, the name he gave himself to show he was in the depths of dark despair. As he slowly worked his way in to the inside of his enemies, he was able to get inside in to some of the actions in to the Lylat Kingdom Titans army, the Zeon Federation, and even the Organization of Dark Enji. As Ansem saw his son make waves in the war, he saw that Ezan was being targeted by many, including his own former friend Ivan, who now was one of the Elite Dark Enji and now named Vexen. Seeing that the Dark Enji were going to try and forcefully recruit Ezan, DiZ watched the invasion of Corneria carefully, and when Sephiroth nearly took over Ezan 's body DiZ intervened, and used his own Sharingan powers and a magical crystal to seal Sephiroth back in his son's body. DiZ then watched from the shadows once more, knowing that carelessly revealing himself could jeopardize everything and let either Garma or the Dark Enji secure their grip on Ezan's mind.

However, as Kira demanded that Ezan became his apprentice and DiZ realized that Kira and Garma were plotting to take control of the entire Lylat Kingdom, the founder of the Zeon Federation realized he had to at last move out of the shadows. Contacting Max to officially hire him to help him stop the Titans from succeeding in there coup of the throne, DiZ then sabotaged the patriot system to insure that the Enji did not get wiped out by order 66, and thus stopped the majority of the Salvation soldiers in their tracks! Diz then arrived in the Lylat Castle directly, just in time to see Garma order his son to kill his allies! DiZ appealed to Ezan's true nature, and even if it was the first time the two had a real conversation, Diz was able to get Ezan to see that there was more to honor then just blindly fallowing orders. An enraged Garma at once tried to kill him, but Ansem knew his "old friend" all too well, and was easily able to take down the man who stole his love away. Knowing he could not reveal himself fully, not yet at least, as DiZ he begged Ezan to think of what true honor and pride is, and what it meant to truly bring forth justice, before he once more fled in to the shadows. While Ansem knew his son still had Sephiroth inside him, he was confident that Ezan would not be taken over, and to his relief that faith was proven true after a tense situation at Vana'Diel Ezan managed to overpower Sephiroth once and for all after finding out the truth about his origins, and the truth about his mother.

While Ansem was content to remain in the shadows for a while longer, the Organization forced his hand when Vexen gave Ezan an invitation in his father's name, saying he wanted to have a reunion with his son in the far out castle in space, Castle Oblivion! Realizing he had to come out with the truth, Ansem made his own way in to the Organizations base, and found that Vexen was so fixated with becoming the ultimate life form that he created Xion, a Homunculus girl who thought Ansem was her father! Furious at the extent that his enemies had tried to alter the past and were trying to change the future, Ansem appeared before Ezan again just as Vexen was trying to kill him, and revealed his true identity to Ezan at last! After explain why he hid from his son for so long, Ansem at last showed his fury at Vexen's betrayal by using his own Mangekyou Sharingan magic to force Vexen to retreat! Ansem then begged his son's forgiveness, and swore to make things right. After seeing Ezan's own resolve, Ansem gave him his own Oblivion saber when Ezan broke his own Soul Eater Katana after he pushed himself too far when using his new Divine Joutei power. After seeing Xion have a mental breakdown, Ansem did his best to comfort the sorrowful being, even though her past was a lie. After that the time had come to settle the score with his old friend and with half the Enji found Vexen at the core of Castle Oblivion. While Vexen had the powers of the Celestial Beast Levius at his command, Ansem showed his own magic was nothing to dismiss, and made Vexen see the hard way that he did not understand things as clearly as he thought, when he brought a cold end to his relationship with the Chilly Academic.

With the plot of his enemies foiled, and Ansem at last stepping in to the light, it was at last time for Ansem to set things straight and handle the monster that he created, AKA the Zeon Federation. After talking with the Enji and King Atem, Ansem publicly revealed himself to the public, and made sure everyone heard that Weil Zabi was not caring out his will, but distorting it! Decrying that Weil had become one of the very things that he wanted the people of the Zeon federation to break away from it, and that Weil had perverted the desires of Ansem and all the others that believed in true independence, and that the backstabber had to pay for his crimes!

Weil instantly announced Ansem to be fake, but many realized that there true leader and returned to correct the wrong the usurper had righted, with the help of the Lylat Kingdom and any Zeon patriot who expected that Ansem was legit! While Weil fought bitterly to kill his enemies and once and for all prove his superiority, and while he shocked everyone with how truly brutal he was, Ansem was determined to prove to Weil that he was both a inferior leader, and a inferior man, and with the help of his son, Ben, and all the others Ansem saw that even with merging with his very ultimate weapon, his onetime collaborator could not stop himself from meeting his demise. With the Zeon Federation's army shattered and its worlds drained from fighting both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire Ansem instantly regained his former position.

Seeing that his previous stance on the Lylat Kingdom was one that was formed out of rage, Ansem admitted that the Lylat Kingdom may not be perfect, but those that were in charge of it intended to make things right for everyone. Ansem then convinced most of the others that it was for the best that they come back to being part of the Lylat Kingdom, for that they could be a part of the Lylat Kingdom and be respected and still be able to do things their own way. As a sigh of good faith Ansem was given a spot as one of the new Subcommittee members to insure that he and the former people of Zeon would not be unfairly treated after the war. Working with King Atem and the others from there on out, Ansem was proud that Ezan had become not only a truly elite warrior, but a elite person with a strong but kind heart, and was even able to take down Garma , the man he saw as his father for so long, with a clear heart.

As Ansem saw the coalition defeat all of their enemies and prevail over the Zannacross Empire, Ansem saw a chance for true peace not just for one group of people, but for everyone in the universe. Ansem knew it would be difficult, but he also knew that nearly everyone in space felt the same fear, the same point of being on the verge of total destruction, and that they could unite their desires and reach a understanding. For the sake of his dear Namine, Ezan, and all that believed in him Ansem was determined to insure that he would fallow his heart's desire to make that dream a reality.

Enneagram Personality type: Ansem is a type nine, which means he is a calm yet distant, but while being aloof can have a magnetic personality, as shown when he won over the people of his world, and then the entire group of worlds that would become the Zeon Federation.

_**Atem Lylat**_: The second Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom, Atem grew up worshiping his father, the man who formed the Lylat Kingdom. Atem had nothing for respect for his father, a man who prevented the universe from splintering in to bloody anarchy. While he had nothing but respect for his father and wanted to be a man as great as him, when he saw his father get ill and die, he never even dreamed that he would try to surpass his father's legacy. However, when his father suddenly died, and Atem saw many people who wanted to inherit the throne, with less than noble intentions, Atem realized if he wanted to insure his father's legacy remained untarnished, he would make a pitch to be the next king! While young, Atem had grown up learning about politics, and with many of his father's staff being close friends with him, he was able to convince the majority of the voters in the Lylat Kingdom to vote for him, and those he fairly got elected to become the next Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom!

While Atem tried his best, making decisions that affect trillions of people is not easy for any one, and his inexperience showed when his choices made some worlds see him as oppressive, and some see him as incompetent! While Atem strived to learn from his mistakes, his enemies from both with out and within saw that Atem was weak, and would insure they would be the true rulers. Weil Zabi and his cohorts saw Atem as to weak to keep his government together while some of the subcommittee members saw Atem as a weak naïve pawn to get their desires realized, and then be disposed of before they would take more control, while the agents of Sithantos and the Zannacross Empire saw Atem as another hopeless dreamer that was too weak to withstand the wrath of the darkness. However, while Atem was nearly overwhelmed at having to deal with a sudden galactic Civil war and many intense threats, Atem was determined to not make a mockery of the Lylat Kingdom that his father and the others worked for was not all in vain, and was determined to work closely with Master Myers and the rest of the Enji, and his friends like Mahado and Simon to overcome this massive crises. While Atem valued peace more than anything, he also knew that letting others bully their views on others was worst then fighting, and so Atem was prepared to make guide his people to victory no matter how tough a time he was in for.

Seeing Ben and the others personally fight to defend him even in the face of certain death steeled Atem's resolve, and made him realize just how important it was that he did his job. As the war progressed, and got harsher by the day, some of the members of his government, including members of the Subcommittee suggested that Atem stop trying to negotiate with Weil and the Zeon Federation and just resume talks after they were defeated. But, even if it became less and less likely that Weil would ever stop fighting willfully, Atem insisted on not descending in to acting like concurred, or everything that Weil said would be true. Even in the face of Xehamaru's brutal invasion, Atem did not succumb to fear and was even more determined to insure that the outcome of this war would not just be despair.

However, despite Atem 's best efforts to stick to his ideology, some of his staff showed they were tired of his hopeful, weak approach to the war, and wanted him removed so that they could see the war end , " Properly". While Atem was mortified to hear that Ben had become the mad warrior Darth Idious, he was even more horrified when Kira appeared in front of him to say he was usurping him to become the new Supreme King, and force the universe to expect the harsh reality of his rule! While Atem was incased in carbonate for a bit, when he awoke he was glad to see it was not for his execution, but that the Enji had overcome the vicious betrayal and worked with those who still saw Atem as the rightful king to force Kira and the Titans to retreat! Seeing that the extremist in his own government had nearly unraveled all that he had worked for, rather than try and hide this, Atem came clean about Kira 's rebellion, though he did give out a story that Ben was more solely brainwashed by Kira to insure that the masses did not lose faith in their hero. Atem admitted that the Titans and their supporters nearly turned the Lylat Kingdom in to what their enemies portrayed it as, however the fact that so many people in both the military and the public chose to remain loyal to Atem and the Enji proved to him that the ideals he and his supporters believed in were worth fighting for, even if it was harder to realize theses ideals then the ideologies of the Titans.

Atem worked even harder to guide his people to victory, and while for a while things seemed hopeless, Atem's resolve at last paid off. After the events of Castle Oblivion, Ansem had at last revealed he was alive, and confronted his onetime adversary. While Ansem had not agreed with everything Atem had did, he respected the man's dedication, and had seen that throughout the war Atem was willing to stick to his beliefs and have a equal government for everyone that was ruled by a strong leader, a leader that would do more than say great things, but do great things. And so with this sigh of respect Ansem helped Atem take down the Zeon Federation, and end Weil's madness. True to his word, Atem pardoned most Zeon worlds and people, and only punished those who directly and willfully caused injustice to others. After all, despite this victory there was no time for humans to waste time fighting each other.

Atem may have proved to be the better leader among men, but now it was time to show he could overcome the wrath of god, for the Zannacross Empire was getting closer to unleashing the Armageddon on the entire dimension! Atem did his best to rally all mortals to overcome their demonic opponents, but despite his, Ben's and the Enji Knights best efforts in the end they were unable to stop the true devil, Chaos Zannacross Necron from being revived! The supreme god of darkness wrath was so great that heaven itself was shattered! However even as the Ethereal Queen of Light Cosmos was killed, even as half the population of the entire universe was killed instantly on the whim of the embodiment of doomsday, and even as the universe was slowly being erased, Atem refused to fall in to despair and kneel in submission to his ultimate enemy. As hopeless as it seemed Atem refused to concede to Zannacross that humans were a failed existence that had no future, he refused to give up on the belief he had for mortals to improve things even if it was at a slower pace than even their own creator could stand. While Atem did not fight in the final battle for the universe, he did his best to keep his people calm. While he could not keep everyone from falling in to panic, he did keep enough people calm so that the people of the Lylat Kingdom mostly kept together and did not get consumed with such fear that they transformed in to Necrocalcous. Though this was small, this did help the hero's have slightly less enemies to deal with, and helped Ben and the others win their ultimate battle!

In the end Atem managed to emerge the victor of the Cosmic War, and showed that mankind and other mortals could overcome their differences to form a power that even the devil at the height of his power could not surpass! Now that Atem and the Lylat Kingdom had survived the Cosmic War, the true test was to prove to Zannacross and all other doubters that this unity was not just a act of desperation, but a real possible existence. Atem knew it would be difficult, but he would devout the rest of his life to proving to everyone that the true truth was that people could put aside their differences to make a place where everyone could live in harmony as long as they could remember to not give in to their impulses.

Atem does have a decent array of magic spells, though he is no sage wizard he can defend himself, and has an array of monsters he can summon to his defense. After proving he was a true king, he can dig in to the power of the Millennium Puzzle to summon the three celestial summon beasts, Oblisk the Tormenter, Zodairk the Sky Dragon and the Supreme Dragon Bahamut Ultima! As powerful as theses monsters are, they can fuse in to the celestial guarding of Corneria, the angel Halakti! While it's not a battle skill, Atem is also known as the King of Games, a title he was given when he beat the CEO of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus J Crawford at his own card game, Dual Monsters.

Enngarm Personality Type: Atem has the personality type of a three, and that means he is driven, , efficient, principled, and adaptable, the kind of traits one needs to be a good ruler.

Authors Notes: I know it may seem to be an odd choice to make the Pharaoh from Yu Gi Oh the king of the universe but, eh, I respected his character in the entire show, and figured, why not? At least I did not have him duel on a moto (Gets shot, rubs jaw) Right, moving on.

**_Gilgamesh_**: The multi armed blue skinned red wearing swordsman who is obsessed with being the ultimate master of the sword. Once was an enemy of the Enji Bartz Klauser and served as the henchmen of the evil mage Exdeath. However, Gilgamesh was betrayed by his master when he no longer was useful and banished to the Inter dimensional Rift, and realized that Bartz and his allies treated him then his own allies, he committed a brave act and sacrificed himself to take down Exdeath 's minion so that the warriors of Dawn could stop Exdeath from unleashing the power of the void. His valiant sacrifice was noticed by those above, and while he did commit many evil acts in the name of Exdeath, it was realized that his good acts outweighed his evil deeds, and the angels gave him a chance to redeem himself and be expected in to heaven. Gilgamesh was ecstatic to have a chance to not spend the rest of existence being tormented alongside his former chums, and took up the offer. After appearing as a ghost in a few worlds for a brief period of time, Gilgamesh was chosen by the angels to be the one to test one who would stumble in to the shrines of the legendary Star Sword, the temples of the chosen one. While at first glance he might not seem like the most worthy candidate, despite his goofy nature he could be a formable swordsmen when pushed seriously, and yet he was not so formable that a rookie would not be able to have any hope of victory.

Gilgamesh knew that beggars could not be choosers, and sighed up for the role, knowing it would only be a stray chance of it working out. But, Gilgamesh was brought in to action faster than he expected, when Ben appeared before him in the Mushroom Kingdom Shrine! Gilgamesh thought Ben was a timed mouse of fighter, but Ben proved he had more skill then his weary first impression let on, and he was able to push land some blows on the swordsmen! While Gilgamesh could have used his full power, he relented to give the rookie hero some time to improve. While it was a tough call to see if someone is worthy of being a chosen hero, especially someone who's own history in heroism is a bit lacking, Gilgamesh saw that Ben had determination to keep fighting in the mist of trouble, and had the same kind but firm heart that Bartz had, and thus made the call that Ben was indeed the worthy successor to the Star Sword. To Gilgamesh's relief his hunch was right, and Ben showed the swordsmen's "reviewers" that Gilgamesh was not delusional, as be it fate or just luck Ben kept stumbling in to the shrines of the Star Sword, and fought the warriors Gilgamesh presented, or forgot to present on Mobius, Hyule, SR-388, and Cetra, and defeated Leon, General Leo, Asch, and Zack to prove he was getting better. Gilgamesh was impressed with Ben's progress, and saw that the young lad was determined to live up to his legacy.

While it took a while, many months after Ben past the last test he was able to meet the sword master on his own home world of Corneria. While Gilgamesh saw that Ben had let the dark side consume him, he knew what it was like to be manipulated in to fighting for evil, and knew that even being stained with blood; he still was a good man. As Gilgamesh saw that Ben had Lacus with him, he, his sidekick Enkidu and the former rival of Master Myers, the armored warrior Garland the official guarding of the Star Sword fought Ben in a three on two battle for his final, or almost final test as the chosen hero! While Gilgamesh used his full power this time, and all the swords he could muster, Ben showed just how much progress he made at the time, and with the help of Lacus he past the final trail! Gilgamesh was proud that Ben had come so far, and for helping Ben become more of a hero, his deal was honored, and he was allowed to be expected in to heaven. Now seen s a redeemed hero, Gilgamesh was so grateful for Ben letting him give him this chance that he let Ben keep the Star Sword, a choice that Gilgamesh laments over every day, for a second at least.

Authors Notes: it may have seemed odd for Gilgamesh to have been given the role as Ben's celestial tester, but Gilgamesh was always a enjoyable aspect of the Final Fantasy series, and I figured this would be a good way to give him a role in this series.

**_Gabriel Celestial_**: One of Cosmos's elder angels, and also one of the most powerful angels. Leads the heavily army, and has seen humans and others mortals live their lives for millions of years. While disappointed in the selfishness of humans and the sins that they and the various other mortals would create, seeing the love and kindness that they could have for each other caused him to have faith that they were not irredeemable and he refused to believe that the only fate they deserved was to be wiped out. Seeing that Zannacross and his demonic armies fiercely disagreed with him and Cosmos, Gabriel was one of the first angels to volunteer to fight on the side of the light, and quickly became a legendary demon slayer with titles such as the " Sword of Heaven". While at first not thinking humans would be able to handle fighting against elite demons, seeing Seyia and his friends push their selves to their limits to reach power levels as strong as demons and angels made Gabriel truly respect the power of the human spirit, and he became close friends with Seyia, Kamina and the others.

Seeing Seyia make the ultimate sacrifice to defeat Zannacross, Gabriel honored his and the others wish, and insured that Seyia's sword, the Divine Nova would not be misused by any unworthy successor, and created the Tower of Destiny to insure such power would only be unsealed in a time that was just as intense as what caused the need for the sword in the first place. To his and the others angels dread, that time did occur, as millions of years later the fallows of Zannacross were getting dangerously close to reviving there master!

Seeing how dire things had become Gabriel had descended to the mortal realm with others to insure that the doomsday did not occur. While seeing that Ben was a bit more, anxious then Seyia he saw that Ben was a strong kind hearted man who was determined to not give up no matter how hard things got. Seeing that Ben had past all the tests and challenges before him, Gabriel expected Ben and opened the Hyperspace wormhole to Earth Prime so that Ben could take his final test.

While things spiraled horribly out of control Ben managed to prove himself to be just a great hero as Seyia as he managed to unleash the power of the Divine Nova and realize the ultimate power of the savior! While even with this Ben was not able to stop Chaos Zannacross Necron form returning, Gabriel refused to concede that Zannacross was right about the truth nature of living things. Even as Cosmos was broken and Heaven was destroyed, Gabriel still held on to faith Cosmos had for humans, and believed in Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar even as things seemed hopeless. As he fought bravely for the ultimate battle in the cosmos, Gabriel was glad to see that his faith was not unfounded as Ben proved Cosmos and all others that shared her belief right as he overcame Zannacross and showed that humans and the others true strength was greater than there dark desires.

Authors Notes: Gabriel Celestial is from the Star Ocean games, and since he was quite a pain to beat in most of them, I figured he would be a formable angel to have the title of "The Sword of Heaven".

**_Cosmos The Ethereal Queen of Light_**:

The ruler of heaven, one of the cosmic entities that make up the universe, and the being most mortals perceive as god of the universe, a perception that is not entirely wrong but not entirely true either. She is one of the first beings to have self awareness, and had seen the formation of reality itself. Zannacross was the first person she knew, and the two have had a very unique, relationship throughout history. She and Zannacross created mortal beings to observe life, and while Cosmos looked at them as a caring mother, Zannacross saw all mortals through the lenses of a strict demanding father. Where Zannacross demanded perfection, Cosmos let mortals make their own mistakes and grow from the experience. When the first group of mortals tried to become gods and overtake Cosmos, it seemed that Zannacross was right about their hungry desire for power and Cosmos had no choice but to supreme existence in to separate realms. However, while after this Zannacross would never again respect humanity or any other being, Cosmos knew that man and his kind were mostly just trying to prove their own worth. While knowing there were those that were dominated by their dark desires, she also knew there were those who just wanted to improve themselves and improve the lives of others.

To help give those who truly wanted to evolve themselves have a shot at seeing their dreams become reality, Cosmos gave several objects that had fragments of her power, like crystals and objects like the Tri-Force, the Dragon Balls, The Cosmic Cube Tessaract, the Zohar Monolith, and others to give mortals the chance to receive greater power and information and surpass the limits they currently have. In addition Cosmos created countless angels, archangels Kais, and other guarding and entities to be her envoys and overseers to guide people. While Cosmos was saddened by the countless mistakes and sins her children would make, and was even more upset that countless sins were made in the name of god by people who had no idea of what she wanted, she knew that sometimes the greater the pain, the greater the lesson that people would have learned, and that this pain was sometimes worth it if it brought a greater understanding to others. She knew that it was a slow progress, but she truly believes that humans can reach a state of paradise on their own. However, Zannacross has always rejected this idea, and after humans caused the doorway to hell to open and cause a pan-dimensional breach through their own greed and ego, Zannacross had decided that Cosmos was hopelessly deluded and that it was time to terminate her mistake.

As Zannacross descended in to the mortal realm personally to unleash his judgment Cosmos knew that billions of lives wished she would stop him. But, as much as it pained her to see so many lives be in despair she knew she could not. For one thing while few understood this, both she and Zannacross were the very embodiments of reality, of light and darkness, of space and time and more. Even if the power Cosmos unleashed to subdue Zannacross did not cause the space time continuum to collapse, it would still cause massive damage to the realms. While Zannacross may not have cared about such a outcome, Cosmos did. Cosmos knew she could have used her power to insure that things did not get this dire, but she knew that just forcing reality to bend to her will would make her just like Zannacross and the many tyrants and madmen that worshiped him. Despite this, Cosmos was not just going to let Zannacross have his way, and used her power in an indirect way to show Zannacross she was not just being blind about the true nature of humanity. Seeing the strength that the champions of man had she gave them portions of her power to decide their own future, such as the Divine Nova Sword that she gave Seyia or the Golden Imperia Crystal that she gave Serenity.

Cosmos was relieved to see her champions prove her right, but knew that it would not be over so easily. After all, part of the reason Cosmos could not destroy Zannacross was because in a way, he was part of her, for they were both part of the very fabric of the universe. Cosmos was the anima, the ego of the conscious of the universe, and Zannacross was her animus, her id, her shadow. Light could not exist without darkness, and as long as there was desire in the heart of living things Zannacross would exist. However, on the flipside that also meant that Zannacross could never truly destroy her, and so as Zannacross was sealed away partly by her own power, she knew that this would not be a total solution, and just tried to see if mortals could learn from their mistakes.

As millions of years past and mortals once more became consumed with their own desires it seemed that Zannacross might have been right, after all his supporters were so great that they were able to revive him! As the wicked master of evil forced open a portal to heaven he got the moment he had been waiting millions of years for, his reunion with Cosmos. Willing to risk everything to prove her point, Cosmos gave a major part of her power to the new saviors of humanity, Lacus and Ben in the forms of the Divine Mugen Nova sword and the Golden Imperia Crystal. While this allowed Zannacross to overpower her and absorb her very essence Cosmos knew that what would truly decide the fate of all there was is if the creations of god, man, could use their power to break the cycle of fate, and decide their true nature once and for all. Even Cosmos was relieved that she was not wrong when Ben Lacus and the others manage to take down Zannacross even as he had the essence of all evil in him, and the queen of light had seen that there was hope yet that mortals could surpass there limits and slowly evolve to a true utopia.

Authors Notes: I figured Cosmos would fit this role nicely, and unlike Dissida, she was mostly the real deal. I know those who are more uptight about god and all might not agree with how I put things but just remember, it's just a story.

_**the Supreme Being**: _Known as God, the Truth, the Source, the one above all, and many more titles, is the true ultimate being of existence and the one being who's above Cosmos and Zannacross. Existence since the start of reality, if not before it, existed as a all powerful but lifeless entity for a unknown amount of time before developing feelings like loneliness, and split its essence to have interaction. From this the Big Bang was created, and slowly but surely Cosmos and Zannacross, and all existence developed from there. Cosmos is the only being who was aware of her " father". In ways the Supreme being is part of everything there is, and has a complex existence. The reality is that the Supreme Being, Cosmos and Zannacross form the divine triad that balance the very core of all existence. Where the Universes is the body of existence, these three are like its mind and Brain, and that would make all the other living things in the universe to be its blood cells. _  
_

Watching from between the nexus of chaos and order itself, the Supreme Being let Cosmos be seen by others as the god of existence, as it watched living beings define there lives, seeing what would define god, and define the value of life itself.

Seeing the never ending war between light and darkness with a distant eye, the Supreme Being was just curious with seeing what was truly the superior nature. Even he would never think Zannacross would get so powerful that he would challenge his dominance for being the absolute ruler of all there was. But as Zannacross tried to absorb the axis of time the Supreme Being decided to respect Cosmos's decision and let the mortals decide what the true nature of life is. Pretending to let Zannacross think he absorbed him in to his being, the wounded divine being saw Ben overcome Zannacross.

the Chain reaction brought by Zannacross 's defeat put even the Supreme Being at risk, and to show that he was grateful at Ben and Lacus 's efforts he revived Lacus 's body and spirit, and also revived everyone that Zannacross killed when he was free, since the massive amount of deaths he caused was a unnatural act.

Seeing that Ben had managed to unite most of the living beings of the Universes to overcome the ultimate embodiment of darkness, the " Truth" was content in seeing that the truth of life was one of determination to succeed, and taunted Zannacross once more for his foolishness before letting his dark counterpart be sealed for all time.

Authors Notes: Once more, if you have issues with how I made the god if this story be, just remember, its not real.

_**Chad Mayan**:_ A hero from another dimension that has the power to alter the reality. Ben met him in one of the simulations that Castle Oblivion displayed. Is on his own intense adventure, not sure how it will go though, all attempts to fallow up on this indicated that this Chad may have gone insane due to a demonic being, reports say he might have been killed by the Slender Man, hopefully those reports will be able to be verified soon so that this report can be updated.

Authors Notes: Lol, Chad's story was one of the stories that gave me inspiration and courage to publicly present Tales of the Cosmic Wars. I do hope that this summery can be updated one day 0-0.

All right, seeing how long this is, I think the villain side will be separate, I figured this would be the best, guide for the antagonist coming soon.

As I said, when I said ultimate, I was not kidding about going all out for my final character guide lol.


	94. Ultmaina Antagonist Guide and Themes

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Trilogy Ultimania**_

_**Antagonist Bibliographies**_

All right, time for the other half. Even if some of the people hear turned good by the end if they were evil for most of the story they still end up here. Also, at the end ill do a bit about the important themes of the story so; hope you all like that to. All right, here we go, again, for maybe the last time.

_**Bowser**_**:** Mario's stubborn long, long time nemesis and the most annoying person in the Mushroom Kingdom. The King of Koopa's, along with being the king of incompetence and failing, barley gets the people to notice when he causes trouble theses days. Of course as soon as Vile meet him and King K Rool he took his offer for the power to crush the Mario brothers in an instant! However, even with a boost from the Curse Seal Crystals he still could not beat his own incomptence or the Mario brothers and Yoshi. He then went to Xehamaru to officially be part of Sithantos and took part in the invasion of Neo Arcadia. He almost reached his long desire to pound Mario for good, till Brad showed up and made him look like a fool again by kicking him out of the city with ease! When Xehamaru died and Nightmare brought him and the others to see Damonus the Koopa King realized he was WAY over his head, but at this point since he was now official in the club for dimensional massacre he was at the point of no return unless he wanted to join them! With this he and Nightmare launched a total invasion against the Mushroom Kingdom to at last try and make Princess Peach his! And with him even enlisting those like a rebuilt Smithy, Sir Grodius and more, Bowser was being serious this time, deadly serious!

Even though he was not to keen about Nightmare using the Obelisk of Judgment to gather all the life-force energy of the planet, he knew if he did not follow orders Nightmare would not hesitate to slice him up in a second. And that's why when Nightmare fought Ben and Cloud was trying to deactivate the Zannacross doom machine Bowser had no choice but to be a hard core villain and use the advanced curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal to transform in to Giga Bowser! However even though with that much power he had become impervious to all of the Enji and his long time advisers attacks, it was too much power for Bowser to control, and it looked like this was his end. However little did Mario or the others know but as the Obelisk of Judgment went circle and blew up, taking Bowser's castle and most of his followers with him! Now a broken Koopa Zannacross punished Bowser's failure by having him go through " remolding" which was in essence him going through tremendous physical and mental pain in order to make his heart embrace the dark side totally! It seemed to work, because when Ben's group saw Bowser again, he was a totally different Bowser, one who had become a ruthless enforcer of the empire and could become Giga Bowser without any trouble! Bowser may have never been a nice guy, but he is clearly over his head. As the war got worst and worst, Bowser tried to be a loyal soldier of Zannacross, but as more and more died, and Bowser got to see the ideas of his boss even Bowser was sharp enough to realize that no matter what he did he was not going to be anything but a tool to be disposed of when his use was over. So, when Bowser saw Lacus warp everyone away to save Ben and the others, Bowser knew it was his last chance, and jumped in the light along with Doctor Robotnik, Meta-Knight and Axel.

Knowing that he had a lot to answer for, Bowser would rather go to jail then be vaporized and begged for Mario Ben and the Enji to trust that he was serious about wanting to help his former enemies stop Zannacross. Despite having their doubts, the Mario bros knew Bowser enough to see that he was not making things up, and expected his and the other turn coat villains help. Bowser was true to his word and helped the good guys find the quickest way to their destination. While this help was not enough to prevent Chaos Zannacross Necron from returning, it was enough to insure Ben got to Lacus before she was sacrificed to Zannacross so, his turn did have some effect. While Bowser only had a minor effect on the final battle, every part counted, and to the Koopa King's relief his promise was honored. Bowser was allowed to go back home under house arrest and have the prestigious title of the last "bad guy" alive, which meant if there was ever any trouble in the universe, people would blame Bowser. But, still, even if he had to give up his lifelong dream of marrying Peach it was not all bad, some random lizard queen fell in love at Bowser being so brave, and decided to want to be his mate. And so Bowser must deal with the ultimate punishment, and feel what Peach felt for so long, in some ways, the Koopa King was better off dead.

Authors Notes: Well, being a rather large Mario fan I felt putting in Bowser was a no brainer. I was not going to make Bowser a big league player, but I did try to give some growth to the big looser, since the Mario RPG's sometimes give him more depth than the platform games in him lol. Hopefully it came across as giving the bumbling baddie some stuff or something.

_**Doctor Ivo Robotnik/ " Eggman**_" : The mad creator of robots who is obsessed with creating his robotic utopia the Egg man empire. After seeing his forces brushed aside by a Zeon fleet he was enticed to join the Zannacross Empire to gain more power to his creations and at last give him what he needed to get Sonic and the others out of his way for good! However, even when he invaded the world of Mobius with Zannacross World Devastators and teamed up with his other dimensional counterpart Eggman Nega, he still could not finish off his long time adversaries and the Enji! His grand plans fell apart when his new and improved Metal Sonic betrayed him yet again as he absorbed the Sol Emeralds to settle the score with his original, and when he fell Eggman Nega tried to blow everyone away with the weapon's of the Death Egg only for Kira to show who had the trump card when the Ark, powered by the Pysco Gundam Mark two blasted him to dust! Like Bowser Robotnik realizes that he is in involved with powers that play far more rougher then he would like, but knows he must continue to do everything he can to support the Zannacross Empire, less he is no longer useful to them. Like Bowser, Robotnik slowly saw how things were shaping up and like Bowser, made his move to defect when the time was right. Robotnik was able to get data on many of the Zannacross systems in his time being employed there, and helped the Lylat forces in their assault. Surviving through the final battle, Robotnik was able to see that his efforts to reform the world in to the Egg Man Empire was not the path of the perfect order, and that he saw what his grandfather Gerald Robotnik truly wanted to use his genius for, a world of harmony where people were efficient through their own will. As Robotnik joined the Zannacross Empire partly to learn the true nature of the universe and become the supreme scientist. After seeing how Doctor Wily, Vexen and Tarkin and his own counterpart Eggman Nega all met their demise Robotnik was content taking what he knew to influence Mobius and the galaxies in more, subtle ways, hoping that through this he would at last best Sonic, at least in terms of influence.

Authors notes: Like Bowser, Robotnik is a villain I long respected through the years. It was fun to see him try and measure up against all the other evil scientists, I suppose once more he gets credit for surviving to the end.

_**Meta-Knight:**_ The warrior of Dream land may have not always been evil but after seeing how lazy Popstar was he was enticed by Sithantos 's views and wanted to reform a cosmos that he saw as corrupt. Despite the evil that his superiors was doing he forced himself to see himself as doing what must be done, even as he tried to kill Kirby and his other former friends. Despite his resolve, as the war progressed more and more doubts formed in the miniature knights mind, and when Ravxen revealed his true nature and Ben's true power was revealed Meta-Knight at last realized that only Zannacross would truly have anything to gain in this new world of his and joined Bowser and Robotnik in defecting to the Lylat Kingdom when the window of opportunity showed itself. Knowing he had disgraced himself, Meta-Knight used his power to help Kirby, Ben and the others the best he could, and managed to show his heart was good enough to the point that he survived the destruction of all darkness so that he could make amends for his mistakes.

Authors Notes: Kirby Superstar was my first real Kirby game, and I always figured Meta-Knight was more of a neutral figure then a good guy, well, at least till the TV show turned him in to min Zoro. Never the less, I figured I make him a bad guy for a while in this, for what it was worth lol.

**Magneto:**

Self proclaimed Master of Magnetism a powerful mutant. Mutants are those who have evolved in irregular fashion thanks to the intermixing of so many different worlds and people. Is James uncle, and once went by the name of Erick Elrond. However, when the Lylat Kingdom formed half of the Elrond house opposed the new outlook of the Lylat Kingdom and rebelled. Where James's father Ryuken and sided with the Lylat Kingdom Eric sided with his uncle, but there rebellion ended poorly, and the backlash was so brutal that Erick was the only survivor. This tragedy was also the catalysis that allowed the young man to tap in to his latent powers, and he quickly became known as Magneto. Despite the vast hatred he had for society he also was a charismatic man and was able to rally mutants from all across space to become part of his brotherhood of mutants.

In time his power and influence became so great that he was able to take control of the world of Genosha. However, this also made more people fear him, and in a attack by a group of mutant hating activists funded by a pro human member in the Lylat Kingdom named by many as the " Illusive Man", who was really subcommittee member Jack Harper Magneto's wife and two of his children were killed. A brutal retribution fallowed, but while the Enji Knights prepared for battle, the entire Lylat Kingdom was shocked as Magneto mostly kept to his planet and the surrounding system for the fallowing decade. Still, once the Galactic Civil War begun old grudges steered once more, especially when Xehamaru was string the pot!

Soon after showing his true face to the galaxy the dark lord of Sithantos reached out to Magneto, seeing that they both shared contempt for the cosmos that wronged them and sent a invitation to the Master of Magnetism to join his forces!

To insure that Magneto would not be convinced by the Lylat Kingdom to join his side the dark lord sent his agent Saren to the conference on the world of Jotunheim to one way or another make Magneto join Sithantos 's cause, even if it meant make him a martyr.

However, despite all the plots that Saren unleashed with the backstabber Cortez, Magneto was thankful of Ben and his nephews acts, the acts that saved his daughter Polaris and agreed not to declare war on the Lylat Kingdom.

However, despite the bravery of the Enji Xehamaru still was able to appeal to Magneto 's deep fear and anger, and convinced him to see that the only way to secure a future for Mutant kind was to break the old world that feared and loathed them!

With this rational Magneto sought to prove that survival was only worthy of the most evolved, and aided Sithantos in the invasion of Corneria!

However, as Magneto saw the extent of Xehamaru's madness, and saw just what the Fallen Enji's true intentions were James's uncle realized that a world of utter darkness ruled by Chaos Zannacross Necron was not the future he sought, and despite all the things the world had done to him he still had enough faith in those like Ben and his nephew to let them have a chance to make a better future! After coming to this conclusion Magneto bet everything on this hope for the future, and gave up his life to help the hero's defeat Xehamaru!

While a complex man to the end, the Master of Magnetism was in the end able to be the symbol that he always wanted to be to his people, a symbol of hope for the future of a world were mutants, normal humans and all other life forms can live together in a peaceful understanding world.

Authors Notes: I always been a big X men fan growing up, and figured Magneto would be one of the best comic villains to put in since he has more layers then say, Lex Luthor or the Green Goblin. It may have been random to make him James's uncle but, randomness is always fun lol, and it was a good way to get growth out of James since compared to the others he did not have much drama.

_**Ridley: **_A brutal enforcer of the space pirates. Officially is one of the chief leaders of the criminals and serves Mother Brain, but the reality is he directly serves Xiza. Ridley is a cold hearted monster who enjoys suffering, and is the one who massacred Samus Aran's parents. While it appeared to be a random attack in reality it was to wipe out those who were trying to expose Xiza as the leader of the Twilight Mafia. Ridley has fought Samus many times over the years and seems to have come back from the dead. However the reality is that he never died, because his true essence was stored in the Vector capital ship as data. Every time Ridley would be defeated by Samus, Xiza would simply build another ruthless reptilian enforcer and download an updated personally file. This is why when Ben and Samus destroyed him in his Neo-Ridley incarnation utterly on SR-388; he still managed to come back as Ridley Ultima later on! When Ben and co raided the Vector strong hold Samus was ambushed by her hateful enemy as the others fought a rebuild Mother Brain! While Ridley smashed Samus so hard he nearly wrecked her power suit, seeing that the one who killed him so many times was a weak looking female baffled the dragon, and allowed Samus to give in a few good blows that gave her the time she needed to hold out till Ben and the others arrived! Letting his rage consume him, Ridley did not realize till it was too late that he was being tricked and struck the server that held his essence, allowing Samus to at last truly kill the vicious creature once and for all!

_**Ganondorf:**_ The cunning man who conned his way in to the Sacred Realm and sized the Tri Force of power, earring the reputation of the terror of Hyrule for centuries. The King of evil is also revived by Havoc/Xehamaru on Death Mountain and serves Xehamaru out of debut. While not use to such advanced technology he is a fast learner, and quickly becomes a ruthless inquisitor of darkness reducing entire planets to dust! The former King of Gerudo thieves has always been ambitions, and while even he does not dare to challenge the authority of Zannacross, he still invasions himself as the dark god's ultimate envoy.

His ultimate plan to secure his position unfolds when he manipulates events on the world of _Terca Lumireis_ and entices some of its powerful power holders like Yeager, _Alexei _and Duke! And when Link, Ben and the Enji came it was just what he was hoping for! Because as they helped its local brave fighters like Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scfio, Princess Estelle, and the others, little did they realize it was all just to keep them distracted so the evil king could really obtain his true goal, Princess Zelda! And after appearing before the startled hero's only to taunt Link and the others, and murder the misguided Duke in cold blood, he lured them right in to his Black Omen warship! And when his arch nemesis Link and the others clashed with him it was only then did they all to late realize his true desire, to use the powers of Zannacross to force out of Link and Zelda what Ganondorf sought most, the Tri-force of Wisdom and the Tri-Force of Courage, to at last give himself the full power of the Tri Force and have overwhelming power! However, even with this much power, he still underestimated how much strength his enemies had, and once more, and hopefully for good, Ganon was destroyed, much to the fury of the Zannacross Empire! When Ben and Lacus fall in to hell Ganondorf 's sprit is one of many who want to get revenge on Ben, but he like all the others fail and is terminated along with all the other evil beings when Chaos Zannacross Necron 's ultimate body was destroyed.

Ennegarm Personality Type: The King of Evil has a personality 8 type. That means he is fearless, cunning , self confident, confrontational and egotistical. Desiring power and glory over nearly anything, Ganondorf has proven he is one who will do anything to hang on to his power no matter how long it takes.

Authors notes: Ganondorf was one of my top video game villains, yet at the same time he was more one track then the other Inquisitors, it made it easy to decide which Inquisitor to kill early lol.

**Kuja: **The man known as the fallen angel, and also Zidane's brother. Was one of the group of villains that was revived along with Mateus, Exdeath, Kefka and Ultimecia after Xiza was killed by Ben and Max to help speed up the revival of Chaos Zannacross Necron. Even though Kuja was turning good as he was dying, after he died and went to hell, he was bitter that he suffered while Zidane and others were happy. Also, he knew that Zannacross would utterly destroy him if he turned good so he figured he might as well enjoy the show. Kuja reunited with Zidane after he and the rest of the revived villains helped Damonus try and crush the Enji for good. And though his revenge was foiled by Lacus suddenly unleashing the full wrath of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, he still went on to cause countless acts of carnage and he deduced that if he proved himself worthy to Zannacross he could at last escape the fear of death once and for all. As he survived all the way to the end of his task, he saw that the Shin Emperor of Darkness truly did seem to be an omnipresent being. However, as he saw that Zidane, Ben and the others still resisted the devil he thought they were utter idiots. However, as he found that even with his now divine like power he could not defeat Zidane and co, he was forced to realize that the will to live and the resolve to live one's own life was stronger even then the power of the ultimate truth of darkness! Inspired by this passion, and willing to make up for his own sins, Kuja knew he was at the point of no return and to give the hero's a chance he forfeit his own life to drag Kefka away from everyone just as he self destructed to open a path to Zannacross!

Authors Notes: Despite his disturbing fashion sense I always saw Kuja as one of the better Final Fantasy bad guys, and tried to do him justice in this even if his role was not as major as Sephiroth or some of the others.

**Genesis Rhaspsodos**: Ever since Zack defeated him in the events of Crises Core he had sealed himself away from the events of the world. But when he was awoken after Weiss and Omega Weapon were defeated by Vincent Valentine he saw that people were just as corrupt as before. The powerful warrior has been gathering energy since the events of _Dirge of Cerberus _but him and Weiss have hid from the Enji knights for years. Finally comes out of his isolation when Xehamaru convinces him to join his cause out of their shared contempt for humanity. Is the forth Inquisitor of Sithantos. After Sephiroth revived himself Genesis reunited with his onetime comrade, and the two former SOLDIERS once more saw eye to eye, and shared their desire to bring an end to the universe that had rejected them. Genesis continued to do the bidding of the Zannacross Empire and clashed with the Enji Knights many times, and after the Enji Budokai he and many of the others intended to wipe out the Enji so that he could see the truth, and be with god. However, to his horror as the demonic invasion of Corneria intensified all of a sudden the forces of the Zannacross Empire were intercepted by the angels themselves! Genesis saw that to his disgust the celestial beings were fighting to protect the humans, and was furious that once more, the goddess had appeared to reject him. Cloud and the others tried to explain to the former First Class SOLIDER that the world that he had blinded himself with hatred, and that he had to forgive those who feared the strong so that there could be a understanding.

But Genesis would not have it, he saw to many times how the common men and women refused to learn from their mistakes, and refused to change, and saw that the current universe was broken. Furious at what rejected him Genesis tried to strike down what he hated but the light that he felt had rejected him for so long put him out of his misery forever when Gabriel Celestial struck him down.

Authors Notes: I know some think Genesis had reformed by the end of Crises Core but to me I saw it as being realistic enough for him to be disgusted enough by the actions of humanity in the events between Crises Core and Dirge of Cerberus and beyond to go evil again. Sigh, I really hoped the fallow up to Dirge of Cerberus would have come out by now, damn you Square.

Other villains from Final Fantasy who were in the story but did not have too much growth were _Maltus, Kefka, Exdeath_ and _Ultimecia_.

_**Vile**_: The former Maverick Hunter who became a legendary psychotic Maverick himself, and the on and off right hand man of Sigma, Vile was one of the first people revived by Xehamaru. Seeing that Sithantos had revived him, while Vile was not big on their ideology the chance to blow up humans on planets all over the cosmos was something he could swallow. Vile helped many worlds descend in to chaos as a arms dealer, and the Mushroom Kingdom was his next target before things suddenly changed. Vile was just checking out Yoshi's Island to find out a good way to mess with the planet when he found Ben Auro. The young warrior was no match for the war machine and after Vile saw Ben's sword brake against his armor he saw Ben as nothing more than a bad joke, and captured him to bring to Bowers's castle so he could have fun killing him. Little did Vile know this might have been one of the most crucial mistakes made in the entire Cosmic War. Not only was Ben more crafty then Vile realized and escaped, but he survived another brush with death and returned with the Star Sword. While this was not enough to get Ben to win, this did let him survive long enough for X, Zero, and Axl to show up and blast there old enemy out of the area. While Vile was annoyed at this, he was hell bent on killing all that made a fool out of him.

As the war intensified and Sigma returned as well Vile unleashed wave after wave of carnage, but every time he tried to kill Ben or the Maverick hunters, no matter how much fire power he came with it was not enough to get the job done. This frustrated Vile, and as he kept failing the fact that a mere worthless" Flesh bag" had grown in to one of the greatest hero's of all infuriated him, but even as he brought a custom mobile suit with enough fire power to shatter a planet he found out he still could not take down Ben, and before his rampage could be any more extensive X and Zero at last took Vile down, and this time it seemed that the mad maverick would not be coming back for any more haunting.

Authors Notes: Megaman X was one of the first bunch of video games I played, and I always remember how intense it was when Vile owns you in the intro level of Megaman X, I knew him before I knew Boba Fett lol. So with that, that would be why I gave Vile a decent role in this.

_**Bass**_: A Robot Master powered by Bassnium, made to be a superior copy of the original Megaman by Doctor Wily. After failing to defeat Megaman and nearly being scrapped by Zero Doctor Wily kept Bass in stasis for decades, and later on reprogrammed him and upgraded him to be his servant. Bass spent most of the Cosmic War with his identity hidden and just was Doctor Wily's bodyguard. However when his master at last made his move Bass attacked the Robot Museum to draw out Zero and Axl, and insure that Axl awaken as Omega so that Zero could at last return to his true perfect form, the God of Destruction. Bass sought to prove that he was the true superior robot once and for all, but little did he know that Doctor Willy long since foresaw his stubborn creations arrogance, and after Bass failed to defeat the original Megaman after all the years that had past, when he tried one more time to attack everyone, Omega forcefully absorbed him to become perfect! For all the years Bass spent one upping his master, he failed to ever get over his obsession with being superior and died as a tool to be used.

Authors Notes: I loved Bass the moment he showed up in Megaman 7, I also loved his Battle Network version, sadly, I HATED how nether Bass got real closure so, needless to say it's one of the many things I felt to at least make up to show how I would do it if, I was in charge of Capcom lol.

_**Sigma**_: The ultimate creation of Doctor Cain, and the former leader of the Maverick Hunters that after crossing paths with Zero soon became the diabolical powerful leader of the Maverick Reploid's that nearly brought the capital planet of Corneria to its knees several times one hundred years ago before being destroyed by X and Zero for good on the moon of Corneria. That is until Havoc resurrects him as his newest Inquisitor! With even greater power then before, and now having the power of darkness to boost his power further, Sigma learned that in his absence Reploids have been nearly entirely phased out by mostly less free thinking Realians, Droids and Autobots, and he planned to make everyone suffer for his loss! Sigma used his enhanced virus to bring other inorganic races like the Geth and the Phallenx in to the Sithantos armies. Despite all the upgrades he received he still was unable to defeat either his long time rivals X and Zero, or Ben and the Enji. As Sigma saw Doctor Wily at last unleash his master plan and try to dominate all Sigma saw that even in his Perfect "Pure" form Zero still rejected the virus and his Master. As Sigma appeared to Wily he admitted that it was thanks to Wily that he had become like this, but then proclaimed that he had evolved past Wily's terms, and that the old man had failed to see what true power truly was, before Sigma brought his pseudo creator to his death. Despite seeing himself as being superior to his creators, Sigma still failed to realize his own limits, and even in his so called perfect battle body he was destroyed by Ben, X, Zero and the others.

Despite this defeat, even as Sigma was reduced to scrap it was not the end, for Damonus gave him even more power, and evolve him in to Galva Sigma! In this new state Sigma could regenerate his body and even command multiple bodies at once! As the time for Chaos Zannacross Necron drew near when Ben and the others invaded Neo Pandemonium rescue Lacus Galva Sigma intercepted the heroes and shown that he had become so powerful that he could merge with nearly any fragment of metal, and commanded a entire army of equally powerful bodies to overwhelm the good guys! However, Sigma 's arrogance proved to be his downfall, and even though Sigma's could not surpass Ben's ultimate power he tried to take over Ben's body to turn Ben in to his true ultimate battle body! However, Ben showed Sigma just what power he now had, and used the powers of the Divine Mugen Nova to draw all of Sigma's virus in to one body, and then truly destroyed him! For all of Sigma's hate for organics, in the end he failed to prove his point about being the superior evolution of life, and humans showed they were not obsolete yet.

Authors Notes: Let it be known that the events of the Mega man games in my story all happened on Corneria and not Earth. Also the events of the Zero games the ZX games and the Legends games do not take place in this story. Like Vile Sigma was another epic video game villain that I grew up with, I was so proud when I beat him the first time in Megaman X and X3, his extreme never say die personality was respectable, for most of the series at least. Once more I hated how Capcom has let the X series to die; I tried to make him have a presence in the story.

_**Doctor Wily/ Albert Yurive: **_

One of the original masters of robotics, and with Doctor Light one of the two people that did major works in robotics in the Lylat Republic. Doctor Wily graduated with top marks in the Bracken Robot University of Tech and was only surpassed by Thomas Light, the man who he would be fixated for the rest of his life with. Outraged that Light got all the credit, Wily made it his life in mission to make Light, and everyone on Corneria admit he was the superior genius. Determined to show that Light was a fool, after working with him on the first set of Robot Masters Wily backstabbed his so called partner and reprogrammed them to attack the city! As Wily thought he proved who was the true genius, he was outraged to find his plans be foiled by Megaman, a robot that was merely a reprogrammed house robot! Seeing Megaman force him to summit in order to avoid jail time enraged Wily, and he created eight of his own Robot Masters to try and kill Megaman and when that failed he tried again, again, and again. However, even as he created his own Megaman in the form of Bass, no machine was strong enough and no trick was good enough to give him what he wanted and Megaman was foiled each time. However, this cycle of defeats drove Wily mad, and he went to greater and greater lengths to see his rival done in. At last, combining his work with mysterious energy that he would only later find out was a Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal, Wily created a robot with energy unlike any other, his master piece Zero. This so called God of Destruction not only had power that made those like Megaman and Protoman look like toys, but Wily also created a virus that Zero could unleash on any robot to infect and turn robots in to his slaves, insuring that all would fall in to Wily 's control.

Wily unleashed Zero to finish Megaman once and for all, and while he did have Zero kill Roll thanks to Megaman 's ally Duo sacrificing himself, and Wily not having as much control as he thought he had over Zero, Zero was damaged and Wily was nearly killed. While the world thought Wily was dead, it seems the mad doctor was only half dead. Wounded critically by Zero, Wily had to transfer himself in to a robotic body to survive, and only his brain remained. Even as badly damaged as he was, he still refused to let the world reject him, and when he managed to awaken Zero years later he infected Sigma and caused the Maverick wars all to take another shot at his goals of being the master of the capital planet. As Wily crafted more and more robot bodies he appeared to repair to Sigma as the X hunter Serge to make the Maverick aware of Zero's true purpose. Seeing X's power firsthand when he destroyed Serges, but Wily just downloaded his mind to a new body Isoc and continued to help Sigma instigate the Maverick Wars. Wily was so determined to see Zero return to his true nature that he was willing to devastate the planet to see things go his way! However, no matter what happened X and Zero kept foiling his and Sigma's operations, and Wily decided to take a different approach. Creating the new next generation robot Axl, Axl gave him the copy chip function to have part of Zero 's DNA in him, and created the new reploid Lumine to either take over Axl 's role or infect Axl with his own virus, a virus that would work to reprogram Zero to his true, " Perfect state".

Realizing the value of patience, after Axl was infected Wily decided to expand his control, and took up the identity of Albert Yurive. Pretending to care about galactic politics Wily used his genius to gain political power till he became a member of the subcommittee. As the Cosmic War developed Wily saw everyone, the Enji, the Zannacross Empire, and all others as mere side shows. Seeing Zero getting even stronger, after the demise of Xiza Wily at last made his move and sent out Bass during the annual robot celebration day to announce his return! As Bass forced Axl to unleash his berserk system, Albert Yurive appeared before the public and showed his true nature to everyone! At last forcing Axl to transform in to his true form, the key for Zero, Omega. Wily was prepared to at last prepare to unleash his revenge and used Omega to capture Zero, and used Omega's virus, the true Zero Virus to take control of nearly every robot on Corneria! As Wily with drawled to his true base, his ultimate Skull Castle above the very core of Corneria, he was ready to finalize Zero 's transformation in to his perfect form, and use that power to seize control of every inorganic being in known space. In Doctor Wily 's eyes this would give him enough power to even crush the Zannacross Empire, and prove that he was truly the greatest mind in the cosmos! However, for all of Wily 's planning he fell for the classic villain trap, and failed to realize how strong Zero 's will to not be his masters pawn truly was, and also underestimated just how determined Ben X and the other heroes were to stop him!

Even though Wily was able to trick Bass and have Omega absorb him so that Zero could transform in to his perfect form, even in his ultimate pure state, in the end Zero overturned his creator, and Wily's years of planning came crashing down. There would be no escaping this time, for all that Wily begged the fruits of his own labor, in the form of Sigma appeared to show Wily how blind he truly was as Sigma decapitated Wily and kicked his head in to the core of the planet, causing a painful end to a man that was chasing Light's shadow for centuries! In the end Wily 's inability to expect that Light was a better scientist and a better man made him waste countless lives, but at least his ultimate creations of Zero and Axl were able to leave some good impact on the world.

Ennegarm Personality Type: Wily fits under a type 3, as he shows traits live being driven, efficient, adaptable, and obsessive. Smart, but consumed with being the best, even in a timeline of centuries Wily never showed signs of getting past his desire to one up Doctor Light, Megaman and X.

Authors Notes: Doctor Wily, the ultimate example of what I would say wasted opportunity in video games. Seeing how massively Capcom ruined the link between the Megaman and X series, hell, and ruined Megaman in general, I felt I might as well have my version in it. I know official books say that Zero never got released and Wily just died naturally and that Wily lived on as a viral ghost, but, that's weak, and lazy, and pathetic. Seriously, Capcom just took the cowards way out so they did not have to do anything, even though they all but buried the Blue Bomber all ready. Oh, it's not like canceling Megaman Legends three, Mega universe, having Megaman not be in MVC3 and making the 25th year anniversary game be on a phone game made it clear that your all about your lame attempts to rip off activsion and EA. Ugh, oh well, maybe one day Megaman will have a comeback, we will see. Anywho, at least I got to show people how I figured it would work best.

_**Sephiroth**_: Long silver hair with his bangs parted to either side of his face, abnormal mako green cat like eyes, height 185 cm. Welds his custom seven foot long Masamune katana.

The former hero who found the truth and became his world's nightmare. Cloud's hated foe, The powerful genealogical spawn of JENOVA, the former hero of Shinra and the world, and the man who went mad when he found the truth and tried to destroy Cloud's world, killed Aeris, and use the Black Materia to summon a meteor to wreck the planet in order to become a god, and then come back again through the pain of Geostigma. A man with such a list of deadly achievements drew Xehamaru like a magnet since the Sithantos leader wanted to revive the most deadly villains around to serve him! However, while Xehamaru almost brought back Sephiroth at the last minute Ben fires a blast to ruin the revival ritual! However, Sephiroth's will would not be denied so easley.

While he was not revived the ritual did awaken his spirit form the life stream, where it sensed a great power, and appeared before Ezan just as he was struggling with one of Xehamaru's elite minions Velgamon, and as Ben's rival was injured and in a bind he hastily expected his offer, and Sephiroth merged with Ezan, giving the man with the Sharingan eyes a massive boost of power, dark power! Ezan slowly began to become aware he was being possessed as he had blanked out only to regain conscious to find his opponents no more!

And Sephiroth became dangerously close to taking Ezan over several times, but Ezan managed to get lucky breaks thanks to first the mysterious Diz sealing Sephiroth away, then using the Sol Emeralds. Finally this came to its climax when Sephiroth enticed Ezan from within his mind to find the truth about himself and find out his true power, so Sephiroth could utilize that power to revive himself with his own body once more! However just as it looked like his control was assured, at the last moment the sudden appearance of a recording of his host's mother gave him a burst of light to repel Sephiroth out of him!

However even then he would not be denied! He at once took over the nearby startled Zeon Commander Nag'molda and then hurled the body in to the energy that once was the corrupted celestial one Promathia! This onslaught of power at last became Cloud's worse nightmare; Sephiroth was now fully alive, with his own body, and with more power than ever! And while Sephiroth was ready to instantly butcher Cloud and his friends, thanks to his body not fully adapting to his new power, Ben, Cloud, Ezan and the others were able to ward him off. However, the Enji are destined to settle the score with Sephiroth, especially since he took the offer by Damonus, and took up the void left by Ganondorf's death as another inquisitor!

Learning that Jenova was in fact a devout servant of Zannacross herself, and wanting to realize his dream of going to the true Promise Land, Sephiroth was all too eager to see the ambitions of Chaos Zannacross Necron realized and with zeal became a ruthless angel of death to entire planets! As the One Winged Angel added millions more to his kill list, months later Sephiroth had his reunion with Ben, Cloud, Ezan and the others by getting the jump on them as soon as they thought they completed the crises on Cocoon. Just when the natives thought there problems were over, Sephiroth killed the unsuspecting Sarah Farron in his trademark style just to give everyone an extra dose of despair! As he, Genesis and Kira all arrived to finish off the weary heroes, Sephiroth prepared to make those who made a fool out of him suffer dearly for the defeats he was handed. However, to his extreme mortification he could not put Cloud in his place, and the spiky haired warrior did that himself when he unleashed his new ultimate limit move to slash his onetime hero back, before Ben and everyone else blasted Sephiroth, Kira and Genesis away! Sephiroth then sought even greater power, and seeing Ben nearly become a god, the spawn of Jenova sought to prove that he was the true chosen one. As Chaos Zannacross Necron sought to make everything become his to command, Sephiroth became the official herald of the god of darkness, and ascended to a godly state as one of the horsemen of apocalypse. With this new power Sephiroth sought to upgrade his old plans and absorb the essence of the collapsing existence to become the devil's right-hand man! However, once and for all Sephiroth had to realize he was no god, as Cloud, Ezan, Aeris, and even others like Zack overcame his power, and shattered him once and for all! Despite his absolute resolve to realize his goals, Sephiroth rejecting his honor, his friends and his humanity because he thought that was what was holding him back but he learned the hard way that he had rejected what he could not understood, and it truly cost him everything.

Ennagarm Personality type: Sephiroth is a type 8, a narcissist one who is obsessed and is a survivalist no matter what. Sephiroth is the type to be an extremist, as we seen how fanatically he does his missions.

Authors Notes: Yah, being a hard core Final Fantasy 7 fan that I am, it was inevitable Sephiroth would be in this. However, I tried to not just make him be in a fan boy fashion and pull him off right. I think I got him decently close to how he was portrayed in Final Fantasy 7 and Crises Core. Still, as seen in the 13th arc, I was not afraid of showing who I thought was the superior villain lol.

_**Ricky Okeaf:**_ Ben's best male friend from child hood. The two use to do everything together , and even if Rick had some anger issues Ben was loyal to Rick, mostly because his pal had his back even when his other friends ditched him. Ben always hoped Rick would get over his issues but to his dismay in middle school Rick gave in to his anger of his patents divorce and was sent away to a reforming center after being caught stealing many times.

Ben runs in to him one day in the capital city of Neo Arcadia on a weekend but finds the reunion to be less joyful then he hoped, as it's soon clear that Rick has changed. In fact Rick has changed so much that he had become the leader of the Toxic Vultures gang and tries to kill Ben with the power of a Curse Seal Crystal and two stolen Gundam's! However, when Ben's friends arrives and Ben sees Rick truly has no qualms killing him he swiftly lets his anger consume him, and even with the powers of darkness fueling Rick, Ben defeats his former friend in short order. And while Rick agrees to surrender, before anything he is killed, by none other than Max. If anything Rick's sad end shows just how time can change even people you thought knew well.

Authors Notes: Well, the situation did not play out quite like this but I did have more than a few friends who ended up taking dark paths, and was replaying my feelings of betrayal, albit on a tad more dramatic scale then real life.

_**Arzrael Tarkin: **_

One of the most brilliant minds in the known universe, and sadly, this was an intellect that was mostly spent for ill use. The biggest genius in the Zeon federation and responsible for all the massive robot of mass destruction that they unleash on the Lylat kingdom like the Big Zam. Does not seem to care about Zeon at all nor does he care about Weil's murderous ideology and is only in it for having unlimited funding for his endless research. The fact is that Tarkin has little say in the manner of who he works for. However, he long distained the Enji and other magic users. Lacking the ability to use magic himself, and unable to change that despite his genius, Tarkin saw magic as just something a few lucky dullards could do.

Early in his carrier one of his experiments went haywire and Weil offered to pay the tab and fund Tarkin's projects, under the absolute condition that Tarkin's genius was Is responsible for designing most of Weil's "toys" like his mobile armors, his battle droid army, his Death Star, and even his odd robotic monsters of death like the Cyber End Dragon! Because of this he is one of the few men who can talk back to Weil and not be killed on a whim, however even Tarkin can't afford to object to Weil's demands, for Tarkin has seen how Weil had turned scientists who failed him in to his new super computers, and has been threatened many times to be downloaded in to the Zeon mainframe.

Despite seeing how badly the war was going for Zeon, Tarkin figured if he could just create the ultimate weapon he would blast away all of his enemies, and get Weil off his back. Despite making more and more deadly weapons, like the ZX biometal armor biased off X and Zero's data, the Cyber Tech fortress Dragon, and his hopeful ultimate creation the Cyber Eltanin Dark Dragon, the robotic life form he created to replicate the power of the Celestial Beasts. However, despite how Tarkin wanted to make such a legacy of his work that he would go down in history, he only became a constellation when in a desperate attempt to take down the Enji, prove his science was superior to their magic, and survive James and his group defeated Tarkin, and the energy of his own weapon, the Death Star he was killed before his ultimate weapon would soon fallow him.

Authors Notes: Based off a cross between Tarkin from Star Wars and a bit of others like Azeral from Gundam Seed and Alister Smyth from Spider man, your usual mad scientist more or less, hopefully he stood out a little bit from the other scientists, I tried to give him a extra edge of narcissism to him.

_**Craft Shiomori Duron**_:

A former Enji who was always big on pride and independence, and let those traits define his actions. In his early years he was known as an ace mercenary but was defeated by Myers, and learned the values of pride. Craft soon respected Myers enough to join him, and he was one of the first Enji Knights. However, while he did many good things Craft did not always see eye to eye with Myers and the others Masters Ideology. While respecting what Myers was trying to do for the people of the universe, he felt that it was more important that they respected the rights of the people even if it sometimes led to some being unhappy. This divide in views deepened during the disastrous Civil War of Irazous. In a desperate battle to protect the worlds senator Craft had to sacrifice his own close friends in a tense bombardment, and soon got critically wounded himself in a unexpected suicide bomb. Craft survived, but over half of his body was so badly damaged that even magic could not heal him at the time, and with how little time he had his body was given emergency operations by the Ziggurat Deus Ex corporation, and was augmented to becoming a battle cyborg, and indebted by its owner, Weil Zabi.

After the disastrous outcome to the Irazous war Craft could no longer fallow Myers or believe in the ways of the Enji and left the order. Not long after that, Craft was given an offer by Weil to try something different, and be a body guard for his products. Craft found others like him, warrior who were injured badly in war and had to be augmented with machines to survive, and sought to make a place were wounded men and women like them could feel like they belonged. Thus Craft formed the Dead Cell soldier group, and his four elite soldiers was the flying Harpuia, the fiery Fefnir, the master of water Leviathan, and the nimble Phantom! As the cosmos descended in to Civil War, Weil made use of the debt Craft had and requested that he be a general for the Zeon Federation!

While Craft was not enthusiastic about having to go in to combat against his former friends in the Enji, he knew he had to repay what Weil and his men did for him, and he truly thought that it would be best if the Zeon Federation and its people had there independence from the Lylat Kingdom.

Even as he had orders to kill his formed friends like Cloud, Craft fought without remorse, having firm believe that justice was on his side. Even as he saw his superiors conduct more and more radical actions, and saw just how insane his so called ally traitor in arms, Xehamaru was, he knew it was just people driven to madness, or at least he kept telling himself that. However, as he captured King Atem and attempted to end the war in the first invasion of Corneria as he saw Xehamaru 's true nature he was horrified to see that the former Enji truly wanted to eradicate the entire universe and resurrect Chaos Zannacross Necron! An outraged Craft was forced to realize how mistaken he was when Phantom gave his life to protect his friend, causing the Big Boss of Dead Cell to retreat as the Enji finished Xehamaru. However sadly for Craft his misery was only just starting, for after seeing just how wrong he was about Xehamaru he was even more mistaken about his boss! Not long after Xehamaru died Craft saw with his own eyes Weil killing most of the other board members of the Zeon committee, for the sole purpose of hoarding all of their power, planets and wealth for himself!

Realizing too late that the Enji were right about Weil all along and that the president of the Zeon Federation truly saw everyone else as just cogs to fill his endless greedy appetite for profit! However this was a enlightenment that was reached to late, as Weil cruelly revealed the true extent of how much control he had over Craft, as he forced the machines in Craft's body to shut his and the Dead Cell soldiers minds down! It seemed Weil was after Craft from the start to have him as an Enji he could control, and for the rest of the war with Zeon, Craft was a prisoner in his only body, only being able to regain control for mere moments. However, by the time that Craft found himself protecting Weil on the Death Star, even as he was fused with the energy of the dark side, he realized that his comrades like Delaz were all ready dead thanks to Weil's madness, and with the help of Ben he was able to break free at last from Weil 's control.

While damaged badly, Craft was able to show his own independence one last time, and as everyone was fighting Weil in his fused form with the Death Star, Craft at last managed to make up for hurting his friends and letting Weil get away with so much, and used the self destruction bomb that was installed in his own body by Weil, to critically damage Weil, and allow the other Enji to defeat the mad tyrant once and for all! While Craft died, at least he was able to save the rest of Dead Cell, and was able to die with pride.

Ennagarm Personality type:

Authors Notes: I in fact did not care much for Craft in Megaman Zero four, I felt he was unneeded for what would be the final Zero game. Still, I felt he had some use, and made him a cross of himself, General Grevious, with touches of the Big Boss from Metal Gear and a few others to pull off what we have here. I know there was a good chunk of the story he was absent for but, he would have just been a mindless drone, oh well, hopefully he did the duty bound misguided soldier role well enough."

_**Weil Narche Zabi:**_

A driven greedy man to say the least and a man who sees money as what matters more over everything else there is. The man who would be the president of the Zeon Federation for most of its existence, while in theory he was a democratic politician the reality was that he was an absolute tyrant in all but name. Weil long ago saw family and friends as just assets that were only useful if they could make him a profit, and would not hesitate to dispose of weak links. The truth is nothing but a face to spin the stocks to Weil, and cash is the only truth that matters to Weil. One of the things that Weil has hidden is his true age; he is more than a thousand years old. His original name was Stalin Bao Weil in fact hails from the same world as Ansem, the world of Vana'diel, though he was born on the world of Texagrad. Coming from the powerful Zilart Dynstay, and the middle child of the three Narche brothers, Weil grew up seeing the power of wealth. While his older brother Kam'lanaut was physically stronger, and his younger brother Eald was better at magic and the official leader, Weil was the one who took over the financial side of the family house, and while it did not seem as a glorious role as his brothers Weil was fine, because he saw that he had more power with his money then what his siblings could do. Weil saw many warriors and mages fall to those who were smarter, and quickly deduced that having brawns, magic, and even a high intellect was trivial compared to knowing how to use people to get what you want. Weil devoted everything to this skill, and managed to triple his family's wealth. However, even as he had more wealth then 98 percent of people in his world, he wanted enough wealth to make him richer than 99 percent of people in the entire universe, so that no one could tell him what to do! His brothers shared this desire for more power, and together they worked on a plan to tap in to the mother crystal of their world and try and gain god like power!

However, Weil realized he could make a profit out of this risky plan, and when he saw that the operation to open the gates to paradise was going poorly, he left his brothers to die so that he could get a fraction of the Mother Crystal's power and protect himself before the reactor exploded! This left Weil partly merged with the celestial machine and he was infused with energy, as a result it made him age extremely slow making him virtually immortal in the process. As Weil recovered from he let everyone assume he was dead and took his money to start a new life off world. Weil slowly amassed his own corporations. Weil soon took the new name became the president of the Serpent weapons corporation, the Ziggurat group, and OZ conglomerate and more, and bought shares in every corporation he could get his hands on to expand his influence. Weil was outraged at this sudden shift, but saw he did not have the support to force his way, and resided to wait in the shadows to see how to get his way. Weil later married in to the powerful Zabi family, and then arranged for his father in law, Degiwn Sodo Zabi, and his brother in law Gihern Zabi to be murdered so that he could take control of the family's power and wealth, and make himself even richer.

Weil soon became a key member of the Lylat Republic, and even ran to be its next president. Weil saw democracy as something that gave poor trash needless hope, and sought to disband the republic entirely to turn the Lylat Republic in to a oligarchy state, where government was none existence and everyone was forced to rule by the rule of the corporations, the rule of profit over rights. Weil thought everything would be his, till all of a sudden the people decided to go with Senator Lylat 's idea, and reform the decaying Lylat Republic in to the Lylat Kingdom! Weil was outraged at this sudden turn of events, but realized he did not have enough pull to enforce his will. Weil tried to make his play in the Lylat Kingdom but despite his influence he was rejected from being a member of the Subcommittee. Outraged at this, Weil did all he could to secretly undermined the Lylat Kingdom, sending his money to sabotage projects, fund terrorists and do whatever it took to make people lose faith in the Lylat Kingdom. In time he saw others were also not happy with how the Lylat Kingdom was performing, and once more saw the stocks moving so to speak. Weil saw that Ansem Zeon was also bitter about the Lylat Kingdom, and played his bitterness to convince him to form a separation government and lead other planets to rebel from the Lylat Kingdom.

As Ansem then rallied other worlds, Weil did his own networking, and enticed many powerful races to his and Ansem's cause. Not content with that, Weil also sabotaged many cultures in order to get them to join his growing resistance. It was not long before the Zeon Federation was formed. As this separatist government declared there independence Weil quickly noticed Ansem was not really willing to go to war, and wanted to see a peaceful separation. To Weil, who was using the entire separation movement to build a army that he could then use to shatter the Lylat Kingdom and make his will the law of the entire cosmos, this peaceful view was inexcusable. After planting feelings of doubt in many of the other members of the Zeon counsel, he arranged for Ansem to die on the Twilight Town Space colony, and then planted false evidence that it was Lylat forces that did the deed! Weil quickly moved to place his supporters in key roles of the government, and used propaganda to make himself the next president. While some had doubts about Weil's motives, the greedy man quickly killed those like Treize who was suspicious of him, and soon he had total control over the entire federation, using his many sons and daughters to take key government positions, Weil had the entire Federation under his complete control and insured to use propaganda and idols to give his people the illusion that they had any say in the matter.

Seeing the Enji Knights as naive out of date fools, Weil was more than eager to show that his superior numbers and fire power would easily crush the Lylat Kingdom's magical defenders of peace and justice, and allied himself with both Sithantos and the Organization of Dark Enji. Weil did not trust them either, but was content on using them till he won the war, and was ready to prove to both sides that it was not who was the strongest or the fastest or even the smartest who would prevail, but the one who knew how to play the "Game" the most. Despite Weil being promised by his employs such as Tarkin that his war machines could overwhelm and over power the Enji Knights, as the war progressed it soon became apparent that this was not the case. While the president of the Zeon Federation dismissed this as a few cases of bad luck, Weil's delusions of grandeur began to have more and more cracks in it, and as he thought he would win the war in one big stroke, in the end Xehamaru died and his forces were repelled. After that the true nature of his ally became clear when Darth Damonus took Xehamaru's place and announced that the Zannacross Empire had returned to destroy all humans who defied there master, and showed just what he thought of the Zeon Federation when he murdered Weil's daughter Kycilla Zabi and her entire division by destroying the entire planet of Castion in one blast! Despite this turn of events, Weil was even more obsessed with winning and showing this empire of demons that he was superior to even them! As Weil saw his comrades be afraid of this, he dismissed them as cowards and traitors, and had everyone in the Zeon Soviet Counsel killed so that he could take sole control of the Federation, and makes everyone in it devout everything to him! Even as he found himself fighting a two front war, no matter how badly the losses got Weil refused to even think of the chance that he would lose, seeing that as long as he survived, the cost was acceptable.

As Weil lost more and more planets to the Zeon Federation, he became even more cruel and paranoid, and forced a government composed of people wanting to be independent to become entirely devoted to the war economy, using more and more all consuming propaganda to shift the blame to his enemies, and use ruthless force to insure that no one would dare to doubt the truth that was given to him. After a desperate attempt to make a alliance with the Vector corporation leaded to forcing Weil to reveal his trump card, the battle station the Death Star, and show the Enji just how ruthless he was. However, this still was not enough to gain momentum, and after it was revealed that his own son Marluxia plotted to kill him and that Ansem Zeon was still alive, it seemed that his years of planning had amounted to his legacy unraveling around him.

Seeing Ansem denounce Weil as a traitor drove Weil over the edge, and he started killing anything that even looker treacherous, relying entirely on robotic forces, mercenary soldiers and die hard fanatics since everyone else had seen that Weil was not worth fighting for. However, thanks to the data his own son had uncovered he saw one last chance to wipe out all of his enemies and make the entire universe his to rule with an absolute iron fist. Focusing all of his forces to the capital planet, even this was not enough to keep the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom away thanks to Ansem now helping his son's allies, some of Weil's secret hyperspace lanes were revealed and at long last Weil's enemies had surrounded the capital planet of Texagrade. However little did most people know that this is just what Weil wanted them to think! Weil showed everyone how truly selfish he was, because as Ben, Ezan and the others fought through the fanatical citizens of the capital world, and saw that these people were worshiping Weil as a god, Weil still treated his most loyal people as dirt, when he horrified everyone and showed that he had all ready vacated to the Death Star to wipe out even his own die hard followers and his own children like Leouch and Cornelia all for a vain attempt to wipe out Ben Ezan and the majority of the Enji in one blast! While Ben, Ezan and his group was able to escape due to a last second warp spell the casualties were still tremendous, and while Weil thought this would be the shot that marked his victory, instead this was the act that infuriated everyone and caused even loyal Zeon pilots like Char, Zechs, and Graham to renounce Weil and fight for Ansem. Despite all of this, Weil was so crazed at this point that he thought he did not meet anyone and was more than willing to show his money made him better then everyone, because he used the data he ciphered form Marluxia to find out the super weapon from the previous war against Chaos Zannacross Necron, Abel's Ark! As high as Weil's kill count had been, the heartless madman wanted to use this ancient relic to combined with his Death Star so he could reactivate all the Halo installations still floating in the cosmos and wipe out the majority of living beings so that he could force everyone else to live under his rule and worship him as a god! Seeing that Weil truly only cared about making everything be his, the hero's warped in to the Death Star thanks to the actions of the scientist Ceil and Weil 's own daughter Euphima renouncing him. As Weil's final defenders fell the man who was older then a millennial no longer had any one left to fight for him, he revealed his true history, and as the good guys thrashed his battle armor, he made a last ditch effort to not be denied his will he used a curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal and fused with the core of the Death Star itself to turn in to a massive death machine! Despite having tremendous power Weil still could not blast his enemies away, and at last his uncaring greedy nature came back to bite him as Craft at last made Weil pay for manipulating him, and sacrificed himself to use the self destruct bomb Weil used to kill, to cause his employer massive internal damage and give the Enji and their allies the opening they needed to blast Weil in to a black hole! After spending his entire long life trying to be the largest man in the cosmos, his efforts ultimately got him blasted in to becoming the smallest piece of matter there could be, making Weil realize all too late that no matter how much money he had, it still was not enough to get away with trying to buy his way in to owning everything in existence.

Weil is the type of person who values himself over everything, and is the most extreme of self absorbed types of people. Nearly never being content with what he has, Weil is one who demands that all the attention is on him, and that is why he is consumed with making everyone submit to him. Despite his selfish nature,

Authors Notes: It's ironic that despite me hating Doctor Weil from Megaman Zero 3 and 4 I gave him such a big role in this story. I suppose it's because I hated him so much that I gave him such a obnoxious role lol. Weil all ready seemed like the ideal backstabbing jackass leader type, and I made him part of the Zabi family from Gundam to give him more links to Zeon and all that. Also I based him off traits from Russia's Stalin to the Yosemite Sam Loony Toons character, Sam for some characteristics and Stalin for the same ruthless scheming dictator type who scams his way in to power, and lastly, give him a few traits of all the cheating CEO's in recent years. More than just being a political figure to throw soldiers at the enemy, I tried to use Weil to show how people will give fascist types their faith even when it's obvious that the man is a lying murdering nutjob. I guess it's to show how much people will let those in charge get away with under the illusions of it being there free will and all that. If people can ever learn from this, only time will tell, I hope so though.

_**Garma Kaiba**__: Is _in his mid forties, has short black hair and a mustache, usually wears a black and blue military outfit, though when he escaped from jail he wore a pure black outfit with a swirly style mask.

A man who values images and strength above all, Garma has spent his entire life devoted to the role of a soldier. Garma proved to be a man that was the personification of the Kaiba family, a soldier who brought order to the government. After spending years of proving himself on the battle field, Garma deduced that the best way to bring order was to take out threats before they even could cause trouble, and focused his fighting style in to that of a assassin. Garma excelled at this so much that in only a few years earned the title of Danzo, a title that ment he was the top spy for the Lylat Kingdom. After having this status for more than a decade, Garma wanted his legacy to continue. Garma searched long and wide for a fitting wife, for he did not just want a wife that would honor the Kaiba name, but a son that would continue to keep up the pride of the Kaiba bloodline. After hearing about the legendary fleets of the Uchiha clan on Vana'diel he decided he wanted a scion with that kind of talent that would have insured that the Kaiba family would continue to have the legacy of the super elite, the best of the best. As Garma made himself be the official envoy to the newly joined world, he saw Namine Uchiha was someone who fit everything he wanted out of a mate. However she all ready had feelings for Ansem Zeon. Garma noted Ansem was a stubborn individualist who thought that his world did not need to be part of the Lylat Kingdom to be great, and was everything Garma was not. Garma despised Ansem almost instantly, and when he saw Ansem was a threat to his desires, he pulled his weight and made a alliance with those in Vana'diel that shared his interest so that if Ansem took Naimine from him he would declare Vana'Diel a hostile world.

Garma got his way, but Namine still defied her husband to be as she met with Ansem and had a emotional good bye, a good bye that made her perget. After Garma found out about this he was infuriated. Even if this child still had powerful blood, the fact that it was not his child enraged him. While he did not stop the birth of this child, and grungy expected Ezan as a successor, he would always see Ezan as a act of disrespect, a act he could not excuse. To insure he would have the perfect successor, Garma forced Namine to go through countless experiments to insure that Ezan became a true super soldier. By the time that he saw Ezan was stable he saw that Namine would do nothing but defy him, and slowly but surely insured she withered away and died, leaving Ezan all to himself. Garma then made it clear to Ezan that this was not a place for love, but for strength. Garma barley showed Ezan any love at all, and only showed the faintest of approval when Ezan lived up to his expectations. Seeing Ezan as a tool of war, and making it clear to his son that he should live only to complete missions, Garma did his best to insure that Ezan became better than any other soldier.

It was only natural for Garma to have Ezan to join the Enji, for while he himself did not fit well with their methods he thought Ezan's talents were best suited as a warrior of light, and he also wanted to show that no one in the universe would be a peer to Ezan. While Garma was pleased to hear that he was quickly on the path to becoming an Enji, he was outraged when he then heard that his dual with Ben Auro resulted in a drawl! Chosen one or no, the head of the Kaiba family was outraged at having to expect that the man he raised to be the ultimate fighter could not handle a common chump. Garma made this displeasure known, and when Xehamaru soon launched his surprise invasion, he saw the Enji Knights as to weak to truly maintain order.

It was at this time that he saw Kira had the same mindset as himself, and closely worked with the Titan Special Forces. He gave Kira full permission to make Ezan his apprentice, and after seeing how nice Atem was being to his enemies, he saw the Lylat King as to weak, and decided to support Kira in becoming the new supreme king! Garma ordered Ezan by his side and made it clear he expected Ezan to side with him as Kira and the Titans made a grab for power and tried to wipe out the Enji Knights with order 66! While Garma expected Ezan to put aside whatever loyalty he had for his comrades over his duty, he was outraged when his son hesitated, and went in to finish the job himself before to his horror, the true father of Ezan appeared before him! As Garma realized who DiZ was he got enraged at this ghost from his past still defying him, but even with a corrupt version of the summon gods at his side he still failed to take down the man he hated, and was frozen solid.

As he was thrown in jail Garma was as shocked as anyone that Kira was siding with the Zannacross Empire, Garma just wanted to make the Lylat Kingdom stronger. However, as Garma heard what happened to Ezan, his hate for both Ezan and Ansem grew, and so later on when Doctor Wily unleashed his own plans, Garma made use of computer systems malfunctioning all over to make his escape. As he hid from authorities he heard that Ansem had formally returned, and it seemed Ezan had firmly rejected him. This all but drove Garma mad, and it was at this point that Kira appeared before him again. Kira showed Garma how it was impossible to bring order to such broken beings, and that only Chaos Zannacross Necron could truly fix this unfixable realm that is so overflowing with the sins of emotions. Garma joined Kira once more, mostly so he could have revenge on those who rejected him.

He reunited with his "son" once more when the Enji were trying to help Lighting's group on Cocoon, and offered Ezan one last time to join him. To his anger Ezan flatly rejected this offer, and showed that he firmly rejected everything Garma stood for, causing Garma to see Ezan as a complete traitor. He then showed the man he saw as his son just how obsessed he was with becoming a super soldier, as he had transplanted Sharingan eyes in to his arm. Garma thought he could abuse the reality altering Izanagi spell to overpower Ezan; however he underestimated just how powerful the man he raised had become, and showed that he was strong enough to cut down Garma again and again! As Garma grew desperate and fused himself with an Advanced Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal and a monster he summoned to try and erase Ezan and his allies with a storm of death! However, to the cold hearted man's horror he saw that he trained Ezan all too well to surpass his emotions, for after seeing how twisted and crazed Garma had become Ezan showed no hesitation to complete the mission, and with only a moment of wavering nostalgic thoughts he cut down the man who raised him to protect his friends! Garma's lifelong pursuit of being the perfect soldier had made him so fixated with that image of perfection that he failed to see how he was killing himself in the process, till it was too late.

Ennagarm Personality Type: Garma is a type three, because the head of the Kaiba family is one who strives to be presentable, express affection through deeds, and tend to warp reality to as they see fit to justify their actions, such as Garma justified how he treated his family as for the greater good.

Authors Notes: I guess Garma is not based solely on any one person, though his voice and face always was Further Bradley from Full Metal Alchemist in my mind, and I based him off that and both the father and step father of Seto Kaiba from Yu Gi Oh since they were both men that were obsessed with molding their sons in a precise way. I also had a few inspirations from the Danzo character in Naruto, and others who are trying to do good, but go by it in a extremely ruthless manner.

_**Axel/ Lea**_: A passionate completive man who is committed to his own survival, Axel is a man who always goes all out. While on first glance seems cool and collected when a battle breaks out he fights savagely at times to take down his enemy. In his early years he grew up in the world of Irazous and got along with his close friends Isa, Sora and Kari. Lea had a normal life but he was happy. However, the Irazous Civil war caused his entire world to be turned upside down, for during the bitter battles his family and friends were lost. It was only because of his strong magical talent that he and Isa were able to survive the war's end. Bitter, jaded and hateful at the society that robbed him of everything he cared for, he and Isa made a pact that they would overcome this cruel reality, and find a way to change it so that what happened to them would never happen again. Lea's fierce will to live and burning rage got him the attention of Xemnas.

Lea was ambushed by thieves when he and Isa were trying to steal a space ship, and his skills impressed Xemnas, who then noticed that the two young men had much talent and offered them the chance to have the power to change the nature of the cosmos. More than willing to get his hands dirty, Lea took up Xemnas 's offer and eagerly became a Dark Enji, and after the Organization transformed him from a human to a enhanced type of being he took up the name of Axel, the man with the Flurry of the Dancing Flames! Not a big fan of the Enji for failing to defend his world, Axel was willing to do whatever his new family wanted him to do, for he wanted the power of Kingdom Hearts that Xemnas promised so that he would never have to feel like a powerless bug ever again.

As the Cosmic War kicked off Axel met Ben Auro and his friends by chance when he and the fellow Dark Enji Demyx Axel saw Ben as nothing but a scrub, and when Demyx seemed to flood Ben down the drain Axel thought that was the end of it, barley even noticing that Ben was alive during the insuring battle in the Zeon base. However, a few months later Axel was shocked that Ben was alive and trying to stop Space Pirates! Not buying that Ben was the true chosen one, the Dark Enji saw Ben's resolve as that of a naïve fool, and was itching to show him how things truly worked. To his shock Ben was stronger than he expected, but this turn of events made Axel angry, and he showed his true fury to the owner of the Star Sword. While Ben seemed to be pushed to his limit, thanks to his cunning Axel was defeated.

This fact outraged Axel, but even as he yearned for a quick rematch he had other duties that he needed to perform for his order, and helped the Dark Enji capture two of the Celestial Beasts, Falzar and Levius. As this occurred, Axel watched the Cosmic War progress, and saw his comrades die at the hands of Ben, Ezan and others. With each death, Axel grew more determined to grasp ultimate power and erase what caused him pain. Much time had passed and it was nearly a year when Ben and Axel had their rematch in the halls of Castle Oblivion. Seeing that Ben had succumbed to his own dark side, Axel thought Ben was an even bigger hypocrite to think he was fighting for justice. Ben did not deny his own failings, but was determined to atone by giving everyone a better peaceful world, believing that such a world could be created out of the existence people. Axel could not stand anyone defending the world that robbed him of his home and friends, and showed Ben his true power, his Hades Aegis transformation! In this form Axel pushed Ben to his limit once more, but Ben showed Axel how serious he was by overcoming his hot attacks and taking him down all the same! Axel was shocked that despite losing Ben refused to kill him, admitting that he could understand Axel's suffering. The red haired man was conflicted when he saw his enemies show him compassion, and his "allies" see him just as a shield when Larxene attacked through Axel to attack Ben and use Xigbar as a shield for her!

As Axel tried to take out Marluxia for betraying the order, he saw Xemnas had predicted Marluxia 's betrayal, and set things up so that he could clean out the traitors and failures from his order, a act that made Axel weary. As Axle saw his Superior allow Larxene to make an alliance with Brad, he grew uneasy, even if it was just to secure the Blue Eyes White Dragon. As Axel checked out the Enji Budokai, he saw Brad's true nature, and realizing Brad was the entire reason he lost everything made him more anger then he had ever been in his life. However, he was shocked when Xemnas, and even Saix told him to let it go, and that it all worked out for the best. Saix saying that what they lost was trivial compared to what they were going to gain made something click in the red haired man's head, and he wondered what his former friend truly wanted. As the Dark Enji saw his groups endgame unfold as he saw Brad kill Xemnas before his eyes he got outraged, and hated Brad so much for all that he did that he would rather stomach teaming up with Ben then let Brad live a second longer! Thanks in part to Axel's help Ben was able to get the change to unleash his ultimate power and crush Brad once and for all!

To Axel 's shock Xemnas revealed that not only did he only pretend to be killed by Brad, but he and Kira had worked in tandem to set him up the entire time! As much as a bombshell as that was for the man with the title of the fury of dancing flames, the Dark Enji soon found his entire world shattered when Ravxen revealed himself to be the soul of Chaos Zannacross Necron himself, and that he instructed Xemnas to fond the Organization solely to find worthy candidates to be his followers and get his plans realized from different angles! While those who survived would be excepted in to the new existence that Zannacross planned to create, they still would have no choice but to be bend to the will of their master and this was a future Axel could not expect! Realizing that everything he fought for was a lie and that Xemnas saw him as nothing but a pawn; Axel took advantage of the chaos and jumped in to the warp spell Lacus casted. When he landed on Corneria Axel shocked everyone by proclaiming that in light of things he found his life was a lie, and wanted to help the Enji get payback on those who used them! While many wondered if this was a act, Axel proved he was serious about trying to make amends when he not only helped the hero's fight through the worst of Zannacross' s force, but confronted his form friend Saix so that Ben could rescue Lacus!

While Axel was dismayed that Saix was dead set on obeying Xemnas, he had to realize that after all this time he and Saix had desired different things, and that his former best friend was now too far gone to be anything but an enemy he must defeat. While Saix seemed to be too much for Axel now that merging with the celestial beast Gerzar fueled his rage, Axel's resolve paid off as the Enji came to his aide, and with the help of Doug, Ezan and Aqua Axel saw the tragic end to his relationship with Saix. From here on Axel was mostly a supporting player, but he did his part to help the others in the final assault in to the Emperor of Darkness's dimension and helped take down the Demon lord Zandoris. Seeing both of his former leaders meet there demise, Axel realized his whole outlook on life needed a change. Not knowing just what to do, Axel decided to just take a page from Doug's outlook and take up his old name of Lea before deciding to fallow Doug's quest to roam the cosmos as a freelancer, seeing if he could memorize the true value of life that way.

Authors Notes: Ah Axel, the highlight of Chain of Memories to say the least. I always felt he was robbed in Kingdom Hearts two, and showed up after being missing for so much of the game just to die for no reason. I was, let down that none of the other members of the Organization really had anything to say with it, and thought the relationship that Axel was suppose to have was wasted, so I thought I would expand on that. Since Saix and Axel seemed to be close I thought it was natural that they should have an impasse. Ironically I thought this was to show a path Square did not take, but now with Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop it seems the Saix Axel conflict will be dealt with after all, I wonder if someone at Square readied my story lol.

_**Lexaeus**_: The powerful muscular Dark Enji with the title of the " Silent Hero" Was once known as Aeleus, had the reputation for being a powerful warrior , but was frustrated with having reached his limit. After being scouted by Xemnas he became a Dark Enji to not only surpass his limits, but for him to become a god in the new world. Attacks with earth magic and strong physical blows using his Sky splitter Ax-sword, clashed with the Enji during the raid on the Space Pirate ship, and while he easily over powered Cless and his squad, he was shocked to be over powered by Janus. To make up for his disgraceful defeat he tried to capture Ezan. Even as it seemed the tall man's brute force would over whelm Ezan, when Sephiroth took over Leaxeus found the tables were turned, and he was helpless to avoid his death.

_**Luxord**_**:** A member of the Organization who has powerful transformation magic. Was a powerful mage and a talented gambler before he joined the Dark Enji, he joined the cause because in a sense he saw it as the ultimate gamble with the ultimate pay off. Is such a fan of gambling that he takes up the name of the Gambler of Fate, and he prefers to use magic like giant cards and dice to overwhelm his enemies! Despite his powerful magic, he failed to get a grasp of how powerful his enemies were, and paid for it when his gamble magic failed to take down Brad Fowltror, and he meet a brutal end.

_**Demy**__x_: The laziest member of the Dark Enji and the man with the title of Melodious Nocturne. Fights using a Sitar and a master of water magic, while appearing lazy and laidback is in fact cruel once the battle is starting. Has massive power, and this natural power seemed to be one of the only reasons he was allowed in to the Organization, that and he thought the plans Xemnas had was," radical". While he easily trashed Ben when they first fought, when they fought the second time Ben showed just how strong he had become with his new Bankai powers. Demyx thought that by having Sonic and his friends as hostages he had Ben beat, but he underestimated how much anger Ben had, and poked Ben to far, causing Demyx to get a dose of cruelty himself before being blown to atoms.

_**Xaldin**_: A powerful warrior, a master of wind magic and an ace lance user. Has the title of the Whirlwind Lancer and his six custom lances are named Lindworm. Once was a warrior named Dilan, he joined the Organization to become a god and to see the end of the world he hated. Despised the Enji and saw him weak, but was unable to see there destruction. Loathed to be looked down at, Xaldin could not stand Sephiroth seeing him as trash, but when he tried to make something out of it he was nothing more but dust in a trash bin by the end of it.

_**Xigbar**_: A cocky cruel man who was rather evil even before becoming a Dark Enji. Had the title of the Freeshooter and specializes in magical guns and long range attacks that he mostly uses with his Sharpshooter guns. Once was a mercenary named Braig, he was defeated by Max and lost an eye as a result. Craving power after this lost, Braig was one of the first to join Xemnas and become a Dark Enji. Despite his ruthless nature, he masks it with a casual façade. After becoming an enhanced being he looked down on most normal people as bugs, but when he thought Doug and James would be easy wins for him in the halls of Castle Oblivion to his shock Ben's pals proved to be more then he could handle, and was soundly defeated! Though he thought the Enji were fools to show him mercy, it was his own comrades that showed him how foolish he had been, when Larxene soon used him as a meat shield to save herself! "

Authors notes: Ironically Xigbar got all of his real showings just after I killed him in Cosmic Wars, I never even thought he would be the one who was the deepest in Xehanorts plans. Oh well, there was enough planners in Cosmic Wars as it was lol.

_**Zexion**__: _The sly man with the title of the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion is a devious schemer and a powerful magic user. Uses the Lexicon named the Book of Retribution as his primary weapon, Zexion can cast powerful illusions, and can don the shape of others, make illusions powerful enough to look like they are really there. Was once a young man named Ienzo, Ienzo was yet another man disgusted with the world and joined Xemnas so that he could see the realization of his sublime utopia. Mostly working from within the shadows, Zexion did take part as one of the many in his group who tried to force Ezan to join him. As Zexion saw many of his comrades die at the hands of the Enji Zexion was tasked to try and recruit new members, and decided to go forth with that task by taking up the identity of the power broker Won Yu Fat.

Hosting the Dark Tekken Gauntlet on the world of Venom, Zexion wanted to see who would win this bloody underground competition and show who was the most ruthless and powerful fighter of all. However, Zexion was disturbed that it was Brad Fowltror who emerged the victor, and was outraged that he drew Ben Auro to his operation! Zexion sought to take advantage of Ben's unfocused state of mind to try and finish him, but he got a firsthand taste of Ben's skill when he got critically injured in the attempt! Zexion was furious at Ben being able to outwit his art, and even more furious that as he was losing Larxene invited Brad to be a Dark Enji! Zexion outright refused to let a tackles thug like Brad be in the same group as him. However, to the young villains horror, Brad showed Zexion he only cared about what he shrugged off all of the Clocked Schemers spells and put a brutal end to his carrier, and his life!

_**Xion/No i**__: The _fruits of the Organizations efforts to create the perfect life form, Xion was the first fully functional homunculus that Vexen, Xemnas and Zexion created. Infused with the DNA of both Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon, Xion was imprinted to have the personality of a female women that thinks she is the child of Ansem Zeon. While she was programmed this way to lure in Ezan and Ansem, the reality is Xion has no set gender and can take any face she desires. Tried to persuade Ezan to join her and the Dark Enji, when Vexen's clone crushed the real deal Xion thought that this proved her brother belonged with her. However, while she dismissed his bonds to the light, she was shocked to see they were quite real when Ansem showed himself to confront Vexen! With her world shattered, and having to force herself to expect that she was not even a real being, Marluxia forced her to attack Ben Ezan and the others as his weapon! Xion was desperate to verify her existence, but her desperation was not enough to concur the heroes. To her shock despite her true origins she saw that Ezan and Ansem still were willing to expect her. Happy that she had people who expected her, this happiness was ruined when Marluxia stabbed her in the heart for failing to live up to what he expected of her! As he left her for dead and went off to further his plans the Enji tried to stop him, Xion realized that no matter what her origins were, she knew who truly mattered to her. Xion proved that she was not just a doll when she shocked everyone and forced Marluxia to go in to his Providence Cannon right before it fired! Glad to be able to do some good, and take her tormentor Xion was at peace before she died.

_**Saix**_**:** The man who is officially the second in command of the Organization of Dark Enji. This scar faced man with blue hair nearly has a split personality, coming off as calm and quit most of the time, till he explodes in to a bloody rampage. Has no mercy for anything that is a threat to him, once he lifts up his Claymore the Lunatic, unless he has orders most of his targets become nothing left but blood pulps. He grew up as Isa and was child hood friends with Axel and their friends Sora and Kari. Isa was the smart one in the group, and always was the one who held back Lea and Sora's courageous impulses. Isa and Lea were the only survivors after the Irazous Civil war, and they both made a pact that they would never be this powerless again. However, where as the man who would become Axel was driven with burring passion, as Isa took up Xemnas' s offer and became Saix, he was driven by a ice cold pragmatic resolve that only by gaining ultimate power and completing operation Kingdom Hearts would his fear of death be concurred. And so Saix became a near emotionless cold hearted man who was completely devoted to the will of his Superior. Having no tolerance for delays to his goals, Saix only saw the deaths of his comrades as setbacks to the prime objective of becoming a divine being. The expectation to this was Axel, the sole person that he still had human attachment for.

Saix desired to go with his friend to paradise to mark how far they come, the sole dream Saix held on to from his childhood. As Saix saw the Cosmic War break out, he also saw Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon and the other Enji become extreme pests to the Organizations operation. Saix was driven to hunt the Celestial Beasts so that he could eradicate all who tried to stop him and the rest of the Dark Enji. After Brad made an alliance with them, and Saix fused with the celestial beast Gerzar, Saix felt that he was one step closer to having his dreams of having divine power were one step closer to being realized. While Saix was shocked that Ravxen was really a puppet of Zannacross and that the true intention of the Organization was to see that Chaos Zannacross Necron was free and that his ambitions were realized, Xemnas assured him that this was the natural path for true order, and that they would still have god like power. Unlike Axel, Saix wanted an absolute freedom from death and fear and did not mind having to serve Zannacross as long as he got what he sought. However, Saix was outraged when he realized Axel had different ideas and defected to the Enji to help them stop Zannacross from being revived! The scar faced man could not tolerated his former friend letting Ben try and ruin what he devoted his life for. While Saix was able to overwhelm Axel with his new power, in the end this power was not enough to make up for the new allies Axel had gotten, and Saix found that in this clash between the ideals of former best buds, Axel's resolve was ultimately stronger and Saix died with his will unfulfilled.

Ennagarm Personality Type: Saix fits best under a type 3 as he shows traits like being driven, efficient and cold. The type that values his objective over all, and does not chance who he or she is easily, if at all.

Authors Notes: Same with Axel, I figured Saix had a lot of juicy material that Kingdom Hearts two wasted so I figured I try and do what was not done, though it seems with Dream Drop Distance they might go down this path after all haha.

_**Vexen**_: The man with the most brains in the Organization of the Dark Enji. A man who values his experiments over all, it did not take him long to earn his title of the Chilly Academic. Grew up on the world of Vana'dile and was a friend with Ansem Zeon. First had the name of Evan, Evan and Ansem would discuss ideals and philosophy, and were both interested in the inner workings of magic. However, when Ansem was more concerned with peoples safety over learning the depths of magic Evan gravitated both to his hard liner friend Nag' Molda and Lylat Kingdom officials, like Garma Kaiba. Evan helped Garma secure Namine at the price of his friendship with Ansem, but Even did not care since the rewards was worth it to him. Seeking to push his research even further, when Even was scouted by Xemnas and offered to become a Dark Enji he joined the Organization and became Vexen without hesitation to learn the truth of the universe and evolve to a new type of being.

Vexen's research led to making the Nobody monsters of the Dark Enji more diverse and powerful and he also figured out how to enhance the powers of the Gedo Mezo statue and even work on creating artificial life forms! Despite his genius, Vexen does not understand the nature of men's heart to well, and this could cause complications to his experiments. Vexen also detested to get his hands dirty and preferred to let others to his dirty work. However, Vexen would fight when he had to, and between his various powerful cyrokinetic powers and his skills with his ice shield Frozen Pride, he can be a deadly opponent. Throughout most of the Cosmic War Vexen did not venture far from the borders of the World that Never Was, for little in the cosmos mattered compared to experiments. The exception to this rule was Ezan Zeon, who Vexen saw as a template to make his ultimate life form. Vexen also wanted to recruit Ezan to make up for Ansem and him falling out, and Vexen personally saw to lure Ezan in to his grasp. Leading Ezan to Vana'Diel and plotting with his fellow Dark Enji and his old friend Nag' molda Vexen almost got Ezan in to his corner, but even as Ezan found out about the truth of his past finding out his mothers will caused him to reject all of the villains that were trying to influence him!

Despite this conclusion Vexen refused to see his experiment end in failure and tried one more time to get Ezan to be his. Pulling out all the stops, Vexen pretended to be Ansem and invited Ezan to Castle Oblivion for there" Reunion". Pulling out all the stops, between his Ezan clone that was programmed to embrace the Dark Side, the embodiment of his research, the fully functional homunculus Xion, along with the proto types, the mysterious maiden Meda. Topped off with many of the Dark Enji taking part in this mission luring the Enji to a base that they controlled seemed like a full proof plan, expect for the fact that Vexen still could not get over the fact that sometimes the unexpected stuck. Despite how things seemed to be in a lock for the chilly man's favor Vexen was mortified when none other than Ansem appeared to show he was still quite alive! Vexen found his former friend unraveling all of his plans, and was enraged that Ansem still thought he was better than him. Desperate to prove his superiority, Vexen unleashed the Celestial Beast Levius to try and crush the former founder of the Zeon Federation! However even with this much might at his command, Vexen failed to understand the strength of the heart, and Ansem used the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan to free Levius, and with the Celestial Beast no longer under the Dark Enji 's control he unleashed his rage on his tormentor, stabbing him right through the Center Point Crystal that powered Castle Oblivion for a double KO! Vexen's last moments were realizing how wrong he was, and for all the crimes he did in the name of his research, it was a fate he deserved.

_**Marluxia Zabi**_: An arrogant manipulative devious effeminate man, you could say that Marluxia was groomed to be that way since his father was Weil Zabi. Growing up with dozens of siblings and step mothers, Marluxia learned from a young age that one must be cunning to stay ahead of the pack. Groomed by his father to be a driven man, Marluxia excelled in his training, but when he saw how Weil treated his brothers he realized his father would never truly let him be his successor, and would discard him if he proved to be growing to swiftly for his fathers liking. Trained from youth to be wary of potential threats, Marluxia learned quickly how to deal with threats, and became a master in the art of killing before he was even a teen! Despite being a genius fighter and a powerful wizard who excelled in the arts of death magic, Marluxia knew he needed more power to overturn his father and gain his" Rightful" and after hearing rumors about the Organization of Dark Enji he was one of the rare cases where it was he who sought the attention of this order of darkness. With his connections and talent Marluxia was able to prove useful to the secretive group and he was expected. While Marluxia found the ideas of the Organization appealing, he was most allured by the promise of having supreme power.

Marluxia saw what power Xemnas and a few of the others, and in secret wanted that power for himself so that he would rule over the new world as the sole god. As the Cosmic War unfolded Marluxia watched Ben and Ezan's progress from afar, and was amused with the struggles they had with their inner darkness. Seeing how much Ben and Ezan had gone through, Marluxia tried to bury them in their own anxieties and helped Vexen with his Castle Oblivion operation. However in this job to lure Ezan to the dark side, the Graceful Assassin had his own objective, and that was to secure enough pawns and use the Providence Cannon to kill Xemnas and become the new superior of the Dark Enji! Just like his father, Marluxia had no love for family and pretended to help Weil only to prepare his own execution! However, for all his ambition Marluxia failed to see the limits of his cunning and power, and though he thought the plan he hatched with Larxene was his key to victory, like so many others before him Marluxia underestimated the resolve of his enemies and the power of emotions.

His dismissive cold treatment of Xion turned out to be his downfall, for just as he thought he had his enemies in a corner thanks to fusing his power with the Divinidad mobile armor, as it seemed victory was his to size Xion showed Marluxia what she thought of his treatment of her, and sacrificed her life to take him down! Marluxia saw his ambitions come crashing down, and the very tool that he thought would make him a god, the Providence Cannon, ending up being what blew up his ambitions and his body in to space dust. In the end Marluxia thought he was out maneuvering his father, but his own delusions made him just the kind of person he thought he was superior to.

Personality Ennagarm Type: Marluxia is a type 8, but falls under the self perseveration path of a 8 which means he is focused on his own self worth and his own gain.

_**Larxene/ Lisa Alster**_: A women who loves making use of the powers of femininity, and a survivor above all else. The only feelings Larxene truly cares about are her own, and she enjoys the pleasures of the flesh and also gets quite turned on at seeing men love her, but the feelings of power satisfies her like nothing else. Growing up as an orphan, Larxene only remembered her mother as the person who gave her up, and this ignited a sharp desire to make people love her. With her natural magical talent she was quickly adopted, but soon grew bored with her step parents. Amused at her step brother's attraction to her, she enjoyed playing his feelings against his best friend, and decided that neither of the men were worth her love. When the step brothers friend took this rejection badly she killed him, and then framed her step brother for it. As her step parents fell in to despair Larxene grew tired of them being suspicious of her and decided they were going to hate her one day so she arranged for them to die in an accident. The magical way that she did this attracted Ravxen, and he and Xemnas both saw that Larxene not only had a natural talent for magic, she was a natural fit for the dark side and recruited her. Larxene was all too happy to take up the offer to become special, and gleefully had her body enhanced so that she could be above all the dirty losers that she despised. Despite her frail nature she is not afraid of getting her hands dirty, and in fact enjoys tormenting her targets. With this sadistic nature of her's being so strong that even some of the other elite Dark Enji were cautions of her she quickly earned the title of the Savage Nymph.

As the Cosmic War unfolded the Organization knew it would need a insider to spy on the Enji Knights, and decided that Larxene would fit the most thanks to her special talents. And so right after the war with the Zeon Federation begun Larxene took up the identity of Lisa Alster and infiltrated the Enji Knights. Hearing about Ben finding the Star Sword and having the destiny of the chosen one "Lisa" was intrigued, and with only a little prodding from her superiors she made sure Ben was aware of her existence. Seeing that Ben had little experience with women, and not only never had a girlfriend but a real date, Larxene knew she had Ben in the palm of her hand, and made him think she was falling in love with him. Agreeing to go on a date with him, Larxene kept making excuses that she was busy with missions, which was half true and half the Savage Nymph not wanting to in fact give herself to Ben unless she had to, and thus had fun with a few men on the side. After seeing Ben unleash his Bankai powers and kill Xehamaru Larxene knew Ben was in fact the true chosen one, and had to be dealt with.

And so Larxene at last told Ben she was to reward his patience and agreed to go on a date with him to the Platinum Saucer over Neo Arcadia, planning it to be a date to die for. As Ben tried his best to make his date happy Larxene had summoned Harpy Nobodies to attack the massive amusement park to get Ben unfocused before she could go in for the kill. However, the blond female fatale did not expect Lacus to throw a wrench in her style, for just as she was going to kill Ben with a toxic kiss Lacus intercepted to unveil the horrifying truth just in time! To Ben's horror he had to expect that the Lisa Alster that he thought he had fallen in love with was really just a façade, and that he was tricked by the enemy! As Larxene saw her cover was blown she delighted in telling Ben how she never had any real feelings for him, and that she thought he was a lame stiff loser that could never be loved by a women! With the blond women all ready managing to get some poison on Ben she thought it would be an easy kill as long as she could get through Lacus! Mocking Lacus for being as cruel as herself, Larxene learned the hard way not to anger Ben when with the help of Lacus's healing overcame her toxic! Despite being quite deadly with her lighting fast speed, electric magic, and her elite skills with her custom Foudre Knives, she still could not match Ben in his Bankai state.

However luckily for her Marluxia arrived to bail her out and she escaped to cause more torment. Larxene proved that she did not care for anyone but herself when she egged on Demyx to be a man and kill Ben for her, only to dismiss him as a weak loser when the end result caused the death of her water loving teammate. Larxene delighted in seeing Ben fall in to darkness partly because of her betrayal, and saw Ben as a pathetic man desperately trying to be loved, and wanted to make Ben pay dearly for making her look foolish! As her obsession with power increased she volunteered to fuse with the celestial beast Falzar to show that she was even more of a elegant special lady then Lacus! It would not be till the Enji entered Castile Oblivion that the wicked lady would once more cross paths with the warriors of light. Larxene made her return by hitting Ben through Axel! More than willing to use her fellow Dark Enji as a shield, Larxene was delighted to see that Ben was as unsettled as ever thanks to the recent trauma with Lacus, and used that dismay to try and break him! Even as Ben was stronger than ever, Larxene was eager to show Ben her "goods" and showed her new fusion with the celestial beast! In this new monstrous form Larxene enjoyed thrashing Ben, and enjoyed using her new harpy like powers to take control of his friends to try and Ben die in the most painful way possible! However, despite her new advantages she was horrified to find out that she still could not beat Ben! Outraged and desperate, Larxene got out of her intended death thanks to Xigbar being close enough to take her place! While beaten in battle, Larxene was still willing to help Marluxia see his treacherous plot through, and was willing to help the Graceful Assassin go through with his plan as long as she got in on his new order. Larxene gleefully enlightened Xion about her reality to insure she would go nuts on the Enji.

While Larxene would not have minded if Marluxia pulled off his plan, as things started to head sour for the pink haired man she saw that for all his elegant boasting he was just another deluded loser and did not bother to help him , choosing to mock him as he died instead of trying to save him. While Larxene pretended she was just playing along to insure Marluxia failed Axel and the others barley bought this excuse, and Larxene realized she needed insurance to insure that she would have a way out. The Savage Nymph soon found that new path to glory, in the form of Brad Fowltror. As Larxene tagged along with Zexion to see if he can find new members, Larxene saw just how ambitious Brad truly was, and found that for all of his vulgar actions, he was a man of action who got results, the kind of person Larxene wanted. Where Marluxia and others failed Brad seemed to be the real deal, the person that would not stop at anything and would not let anyone deny them what they want. While Zexion was mortified at Larxene's pick, she appealed to Brad's ego and the muscular man was interested in the offer, and showed Zexion that he had no say in the manner. Larxene enjoyed Brad willing to fully embrace the wild side, and was more than eager to realize the male desires Brad had that could not be gratified by the currently near comatose Lacus.

Larxene was delighted to see Brad cause havoc for Ben and everyone, and by the time of their final battle over the Tower of Destiny Larxene was elated to see Ben win over Lacus's heart only for Brad to take that heart away! As Ben and Brad fought for the last time, Larxene was intoxicated that the two men were fighting over her, even if that was not the reality of the situation. When she saw Ben had the upper hand, she paralyzed Ben to insure Brad won! However, ironically one of the first times she helped in the end turned out to be a fatal mistake, because Brad was outraged at this, seeing it as making him look weak, and responded by showing Larxene that he did not see her or anyone else as his partner, and wanted everyone to be beneath him, before he devoured Larxene to make her see her place and to take her power for himself! After spending all of her life looking out for her own gain, the way she treated others and her lack of caring for anyone but herself at last came back to bit her, literary.

Ennagarm Personality Type: Larxene falls in to a type three. She is in love with her self, and is extremely vain and haughty. Has loose morals, seeing them as chains, and enjoys physical pleasures immensely. Seeks power because deep down she is terrified of losing her beauty.

Authors Notes: Larxene was always one of those girls that you loved to hate because she was just so evil. I decided that being the only female member of the Organization there was a lot of use for her. Expanding on the role that she all ready had, I biased her off all the seductive female fatal I knew from shows and movies, and real life and wanted to make the seductive mocking cruel women type. Let's just say, I know a few people in real life that have whore like mannerisms and are dismissive of men and seem to think that most feelings are a lie, some people just don't take things seriously. I suppose I kept her around for so long to be a good foil to Lacus, for while Lacus was the one with the royal blood and privates yet for the most part trying to be modest expect for her desire to be free of pain, Larxene who came from near dirt like roots was the one who acted spoiled and selfish and uncaring, as a point to show that sometimes one's lineages does not always decide one's mind set.

_**Xemnas**_: The founder of the Organization, one of the most powerful begins in the universe, and a clone of the original savior of the Universe, Seyia Leingod. The leader of the Dark Enji who is referred to as the Superior of In between, despite appearing to express little emotion in his actions, Xemnas is a complex man. For all the evil he has done he sees all of his acts as the ultimate way to opening the doors of paradise and bring about true peace. Xemnas is the product of the shadow of the Lylat Kingdom, the _Les Enfants Terribles_ _Savior Project_ . The concept for Xemnas's existence went back millions of years, to the outcome of the previous great wear across Zannacross. After Seyia's soul was expelled from his body to honor his sacrifice the Lufeiane preserved his body in a museum, or at least that was the cover story. The reality was that the Lufeian race wanted to clone Seyia to give them dominance over the universe, however the race fell in to civil war and the war caused their entire society collapse, causing Seyai's body to be buried. This body would not be found for millions of years, but would in time be uncovered by Lylat forces. After seeing just who the body belonged to, the brother of the first Lylat King, Prime Minister _Akhenaden Xehanort Lylat_, ordered that the project be reinstated. Akheanaden wanted power that would secure his and his brothers place in the cosmos and crush any resistance. Akheanden knew his brother was a peaceful man, but he saw himself as the shadow of his brother, and devoted his life to doing whatever it took to insure order was established. After a decade of failed subjects, twenty five years later they at last they had success with Xemnas, a near perfect replica of Seyia with a few modifications. While a few physical changes were made on the DNA level it was clear that he still had Seyia's dominate genes and still maintained the divine like power that Cosmos gave him near the end of the great war of light and darkness. Trained nearly in a bubble, Xemnas's very existence was hidden from the public, even from the King of the Lylat Kingdom, the subcommittee and the Enji! Xemnas lived in the shadows and was made to learn that he was the angel of judgment to the cosmos. Xemnas preformed as expected and ended several crisis's like the Shadow Moses and Big Shell terrorist incidents. However, Xemnas's creators did not realize that there perfect hero was not the paramount figure of order that they hoped. While Xemnas was indeed devoted to justice, the justice he wanted to see realized was far different then what his creators wanted. Xemnas expected that there was sacrifices to be made for the good of all, but he still was saddened when his teammates Rachet, Syrenne, Nagato, Therius, Raiden, Yahiko and Mirania died in the after math of his missions. Xemnas was resigned to expect his life as a nobody that would live in solitude, till a unexpected event changed everything. In his last official mission of the Lylat Kingdom Xemnas crushed a cult's operation on the world of Korriban, and defeated a powerful Necromancer. Xemnas was able to win this battle, but was shocked to find that this Necromancer was a mortal possessed by the devil himself, Chaos Zannacross Necron! While Zannacross was furious at seeing the body of the one who sealed him, he taunted Xemnas saying that he could tell he was not a genuine hero, and that he was merely a tool of fools who wanted to verify their ego and keep their status quote. Before Zannacross's soul vanished he taunted Xemnas one last time by saying that as long as he remained blinded he would never have peace.

Xemnas at last was stirred by this and confronted Akhenaden, asking him if his efforts were truly bringing about peace. Akheanden responded with a cynical rebuke, and told Xemnas it was not his place to think of the solution, and that even if there was no solution all that matters was Xemnas using his powers to insure the state maintained the Status quote. This answer was un excusable to Xemnas and he responded by using the powers of his Rinnagan eye magic, and proceeded to rip open the truth from the man who he saw as a father, and was horrified as a result. Xemnas learned that missions like the Shadow Moses operation and the Big Shell indecent were partly staged by forces under Akheanden, and that people were allowed to die so that the rumors of a god like solder that served the Lylat Kingdom could be allowed to spread! On top of that most of his friend's deaths were arranged because Akheanden did not want Xemnas to be "stained" by the ideologies of the common fools, nor did he want his angel of judgment to have things distracting him. But the most disturbing thing of all is that Xemnas found out that he was not a pure clone of Seyia, because Akheaden secretly put a small part of his own DNA in to Xemnas's inception so that he could have a tiny amount of his likely hood and be his son, so that one day Akheaden could transfer his mind in to Xemnas's body and be the perfect being that would rule over the Lylat Kingdom! This information was too much for Xemnas to stand, and reacted to finding out that his world was a sham by burning his creator to ashes! After insuring that Akheaden's death looked like a suicide and that everyone assumed his own death, Xemnas vanished in to the shadows. However, a few months later he was sought out by none other than the man who enlightened him, Chaos Zannacross Necron and his number one servant Darth Damonus!

The rage Xemnas unleashed after finding out the truth was strong enough that the dark god was able to feel these feelings, and invited Xemnas to his home world! After a lengthy conversation, Xemnas was persuaded to see that Chaos Zannacross Necron was right all along, and that the only way to bring true peace was to erase the current universe and recreate existence in a state were all the flawed beings were eradicated. Seeing how corrupt society was, Xemnas expected the Shin Emperor of Darkness's proposal, and expected his terms to be one of the transcended beings that rule over paradise. To prove his loyalty Xemnas first found one of the lost celestial mech's that was not completed in time of the last war, the Gendo Mazo statue. This machine was built with the special purpose of converting and reconfiguring energy in to different types, and with enough power it could reconfigure people, or pull apart the borders of dimensions! If Xemnas proved his loyalty he would be given charge of using the Gendo Mazo, but first he had to prove his devotion to his new ally one more time. To show he was committed to brining peace and punishing the wicked Xemnas descended on a uncharted planet in the far of corners of the universe and massacred its entire population, before working with Damonus and using his magic to convert every last persons soul in to a fused body, a avatar that was powerful enough to hold the essence of Zannacross, thus creating Ravxen the Phantom of Chaos!

Now that Xemnas had proven his worth, Zannacross had a task for him. That task was to find those with strong wills that rejected the current world and have them be evolved so that their bodies were strong enough to be vassals of Zannacross 's will for the new world of darkness. His other task was to find the legendary celestial beasts that still roamed the universe. Zannacross wanted those unique monsters so he could use Gendo Mazo to harness there unique bodies of light, darkness and the various energies of the emotion spectrum to form Kingdom Hearts, the door that would lead to heaven. With theses evolved warrior enhanced bodies they could be vassals for the celestial beasts, and be even more formable warriors of the darkness. On Zannacross 's insurrection, Xemnas formed the Organization of Dark Enji, those who had surpassed the legendary hero's and were not chained by the limits of those who served the light. Xemnas was to give off the impression that the Organization was a independent order, and was only out for themselves, seeing themselves as the superiors of the universe, and those who would evolve past god to size paradise for themselves. While Xemnas kept up a façade of firmly believing in this, the reality was that he thought only god could truly rule over all, and was content to be a enforcer of god's will.

However, Xemnas was persuasive enough to convince countless others he truly wanted to become god, and in a few years he was able to recruit ten other elite individuals to form his elite crew, and used his influences to create his own lair, the space colony the World that Never was. After finding Castle Oblivion for an additional base of operations and also found plenty of lower level followers. It was not long before Xemnas had a powerful shadow organization running, and was able to have agents influence forces in every aspect of society. By the time that the Galactic Civil war broke out, Xemnas was ready to make his move. He, Ravxen, Saix and the others started moving their operations out of the shadows. Xemnas was curious to hear that a new chosen hero had apparently been chosen by the angels, and after hearing from Axel and Demyx that it was no rumor, he decided he needed an agent in the Enji Knights, and sent Larxene to find out the true powers of this chosen one, and find how to break him. As Larxene kept an inside look on the Enji Xemnas was able to keep one step ahead of the Enji. As the warriors of light struggled to figure out his motives he was able to close in on his prizes. After hearing from Axel and Ravxen that Ben Auro was indeed getting stronger, Xemnas was interested in seeing how far this young dreamer could go before he crashed and burned, and Xemnas was determined to see him burn painfully.

Xemnas did see that Ben managed to kill Xehamaru and was forced to see that Ben was a serious warrior. After seeing from the result of his fight with Larxene how much anger Ben had, he was curious to see if the owner of the Star Sword could be enlightened as he was, and confronted Ben on Mobius. Hiding his identity, Xemnas toyed with Ben, and made it clear to the young man that he knew little, before he vanished. After seeing Ben nearly succumb to his darkness, Xemnas was annoyed that Ben clung to the ideology of the Enji. Seeing that both Ben and Ezan refused to embrace the dark side agitated Xemnas, and as he saw Ezan decide to be a warrior that uses both light and darkness to fight for justice and saw Ben try his best to make things work he saw they were hopelessly devout to their ideas of order and would never come around to his view, meaning they must be destroyed at all costs. At last revealing his true identity to the Enji after Marluxia died in his failed attempt to coup his role, Xemnas was not bothered by the members he lost, knowing they just proved they were not worthy of making it to the new world.

A bit later as Xemnas was trying to gather more members for the final phase of his plan, he saw a window of opportunity arise in the form of Brad Fowltror. Knowing that trusting the greedy fight loving man could be a gamble, never the less even if Brad had killed members of the Dark Enji in the past Xemnas knew that stroking the man's ego would get him access to what he really wanted, Lacus, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and an even closer eye on the Enji. Brad eagerly expected this alliance, and after Brad's own plans blew up in his face Xemnas insured Brad would serve him well by infusing his body with some DG cells, the devil Gundam cells that he used to help modify all of the elite members of the Dark Enji. With Lacus at last in his grasp he was able to flood her body with DG cells and Curse Seal crystals, and got at least a portion of the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon so that no matter what his plans would be realized. While Xemnas wanted to brainwash and convert Lacus totally, time was not on his side and his forces and Brad intercepted the Enji on the Tower of Destiny. Seeing Brad showing his true nature on schedule, after seeing how strong Lacus really was, and seeing Brad's furious reaction, and then seeing Larxene's painful demise he allowed Brad to think he killed him, only to absorb a special clone he forged so that Brad's energy would go unbalance. Seeing how powerful Ben's ultimate form was Xemnas was grateful Brad could be useful one last time and be the one Ben expended his power on, before revealing the horrifying truth to everyone!

While it seemed that at last victory was in the hands of the cloned hero and that he would take the Divine Mugen Nova for himself, after he and Ravxen revealed the true purpose about Organization XIII Lacus shocked everyone by warping Ben and everyone else away with her holy angel magic and forced the villains to settle for her! While revealing his true desires caused Axel to defect, to Xemnas it was of little consequence now, everything was set. While Saix died by Axel and his new allies hands, in the end Xemnas saw his plans realized, and Chaos Zannacross Necron was resurrected. After Zannacross showed his enemies just what the power of the true god of darkness could truly do, Xemnas at last completed his primary task to his " ally" . When Ben and Lacus desperately tried to escape out of hell, Zannacross hijacked there attempt and Xemnas then used Gedo Mazo to redirect that warping energy, and with the added power of the celestial beasts it was able to do the one thing Zannacross could not do himself, and create Kingdom Hearts, the gateway to heaven! As Xemnas witnessed Zannacross unleash his wrath on Heaven and absorb Cosmos herself, he was rewarded for his devotion and was given even more power to become one of the divine heralds of the god of darkness! After seeing that despite everything Ben, Lacus and their allies still were stubborn enough to charge in to the new realm Zannacross was forging Xemnas, along with Kefka, Sephiroth and Kuja intercepted the " heathens" Xemnas thought it was a riot that Ben still thought he knew better then god and that his pain could compare to the one who existed since the foundation of existence, and sought to put Ben in his place once and for all! With all of his new power, and even having a blade that mirrored the Divine Mugen Nova Xemnas and Ben seemed to be to evenly matched. However, after all of his years of plotting Xemnas at last had to see his fatal flaw, and that was that he dismissed the value of friends. While Ben on his own may not have been able to take down Xemnas, with Lacus, Doug, James, and Shinryudramon Judgment mode on his side the group of friends was able to overcome the wrath of the superior of the Organization! Ben at last was able to make use of fighting with Seya's sprit and when the original owner of the Divine Mugen Nova's soul made contact with his clone's body he was able to extract all of the light in Xemnas 's own soul, and cause Xemnas 's energy to become unstable as the part of him that was Xehanort showed himself! In this weakened state a furious Xemnas tried to reclaim what was his, but was overwhelmed and destroyed with a team blast from all five of the heroes.

After spending his entire life on the pursuit of seeing true peace and order be enforced on the cosmos, Xemnas may have had his heart in the right place. However, he failed to realize how important it was for people to have their own meaning and the resolve and strength that Ben Lacus and the others had allowed them to surpass the so called perfect warrior.

Special moves: Xemnas has the Rinnagan eyes, showing he has the eyes of god. While Xemnas was a clone of Seyia and had the celestial energy infused with him since he was born his fighting style vastly differed from the legendary hero himself. With this divine power, Xemnas can use his Rinnagan magic to even have a little control over time and space itself. The different paths of the Rinnagan express his various powers. The Deva path gives Xemnas the power to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, the Asura path granted Xemnas the power to remake matter, such as forming his Keyblade armor during the final battle with Ben. The human path allows Xemnas the power to move and redirect souls and read minds, such as how he can help transfer the energy of the celestial beasts and modify the essence of living beings. The Animal Path allows Xemnas to summon creatures with ease, and form the Nobody creatures out of souls. The Petra path allows Xemnas to form powerful barriers of blue energy to absorb any kind of energy, where the Narkar path allows Xemnas to use control energy in various ways, from giving him powerful laser attacks to his red Ethereal Blades Interdiction, which disrupt his targets magical energy upon pricing their flesh. The Outer path allows Xemnas to tamper with reality itself, and create duplicates of himself, control time to a extent and other powers. On top of this he is a master of combat and has mastered nearly all magic.

Ennegarm personality type: Xemnas is a type 5, meaning he is a innovate, perceptive, secretive, exploratory and a conventional breaker, Xemnas is one who gives away little, yet does a lot when he does something.

Authors Notes: As big as a fan of Kingdom Hearts 2 as I was, and as much as I loved the final fight, no doubt about it, for Kingdom Hearts 2 itself, Xemnas was rather wooden to say the least. Even as we found out more in later games, I figured I would give a few of my own ideas to make him more intense, so I came up with the idea to make him a clone of the former hero in a Big Boss kind of way and also gave him a bit of the personality traits from Pain from Naruto to give him a more cult leader like feel. Hope it worked out to make him more than just another talking head lol.

_**Nightmare/ Siegfried Schtauffen**_: The original Zannacross Inquisitor and the most devout knight of darkness, a title that's all the more ironic since Nightmare was once one of the greatest warriors of light! The tale of the first Inquisitor is a long twisted one, and is a bitter tale that spans thousands of years. Originally Siegfried grew up on his native world of Insalaum. Siegfried's father was an esteemed hero named Frederick Schtauffen, and it was through his father that he learned of honor and the importance of using strength for a just cause. However, despite how his father tried to raise him right, Siegfried wanted something more than honor, and that was the respect for his peers. When his father went away to fight a opposing army, Siegfried formed a vigilante group of his own of warriors to protect the town and prove their strength. This group soon descended in to less noble acts, and even robbed from those who did not pay them respect. Siegfried was becoming drunk on this feeling of power, and even attacked a group of soldiers who they thought were preparing to attack them to show their own strength! While Siegfried was happy that he killed the man who attacked him, he realized there was a reason this man was not going all out, and it was because it was his father! To the man's horror, he killed his own father to fill his own ego, and it broke his mind. Siegfried deluded himself to thinking someone else killed his father, and become consumed with having revenge on a man that did not exist. Soon after this Siegfried found that the Schawrwind warrior organization had come to visit, and Siegfried begged to be expected in to the order so he could have power to truly be able to protect others and do some good. To his great relief, while some were skeptical Siegfried was honored to see that their leader _Yeshua Elendil_, saw enough good in the man' s heart to have the strength to be part of his order, and let Siegfried train to become a Arc-saber. Siegfried took up this title with pride, and put everything he had to becoming the ideal knight. As Siegfried became dead set on seeing the ideas of Schwarzwind, he was suddenly finding his ideals thrown in to conflict when he met a brazen adventurer, his soon to be best friend Seyia Leingod. Despite not thinking much about the big picture, Seyia was dead set on not letting any injustice stand, and he challenged Siegfried to a duel. While Siegfried was having the upper hand, Seyia was still stubborn and managed to escape.

While Siegfried dismissed Seyia as a simple minded fool, he was disturbed that such a man could fight him so well. The two would cross blades again, and on the world of Quent, Seyia showed Siegfried he did not care what the Arc Saber was trying to do, he saw that he was trying to suppress others wills and no matter what the reason he would not stand by it! Seyia showed that he was the one that grew more and defeated Siegfried in there duel, and with the sudden emergence of Unicron and the Reaper forces the two were forced to put their differences aside to try and find a way to stop this crises from causing a calamity.

Siegfried was able to slowly grown to learn to respect Seyia, and become friends with him with Serenity and the others. Also Seyia grew close with the sliver haired women Kisara, the tough but kind hearted women of the Rasgestic tribe on the world of Dathomir. Kisara and Siegfried both had pasts that they wanted to suppress horrors from their past, and after saving her from a Reaper, the two became lovers. However, this love was short lived, as once more, Siegfried found his world fall apart. After he, Seyia and the others defeated Unicron, they were horrified to find out that the true master mind of this evil was Yeshua! Siegfried was horrified to find out that his mentor had been working with Mitt Hacky and a insane Wiseman Sergius R'hllor to unleash a brutal plan to force order to the universe! Yeshua offered Siegfried a chance in his world, and even told him it was the only way to atone for his sin, but when Siegfried saw his former mentor heartlessly kill Seyia's master, he knew Yeshua had embraced the dark side. With encouragement from Kisara, Seyia and Serenity to confront his past the long haired man at last forced himself to realize that he killed his father after a foolish task. With this new resolve to make amends for the past he, Seyia, Kamina Serenity and the rest of their group managed to defeat both Yeshua and Sergius. However, even after all of this, the nightmare was only truly beginning, because from this defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron descended from hell to unleash his judgment on all existence! Siegfried was powerless to harm the devil, and could only watch as two of his friends died instantly! Even as the angels descended from heaven to help defend the cosmos, Siegfried saw countless die, including his entire home world, and thought Kisara died at the hands of demons as well! Now broken hearted, the former Arc Saber became a living death machine, and his desire for revenge kept him going. After seeing what strength he had, and saw that despite his mistakes he had a heart devout to justice, Cosmos gave Siegfried part of her power, and gave him the Soul Caliber.

With this new power Siegfried charged in to the decisive battle of the universe without fear, for he would fulfill his duty no matter what. However, he found out how brutal it was going to be, because when Zannacross descended from his throne he slicked his new monster at him, the newly created Celestial Beast the Blue Eyes white Dragon! Siegfried quickly had had double whammy of a revelation as he found that while the love of his life was still alive, she had been transformed in to a monster by those who betrayed her! As big a deal as this was, Siegfried had to put this trouble aside to deal with the more pressing matter of insuring that the cosmos survived this battle. Zannacross was brutal, and Siegfried saw more friends die. As much as he tried, he ultimately was powerless in the face of the power of god, and could only watch as Seyia managed to overpower the ultimate embodiment of evil with the help of Cosmos, at the price of his soul being shattered by the last act of his vengeful enemy! Siegfried survived this ultimate battle, but at a heavy cost. Serenity was the only friend he had left, and he did not even have a world to return to. The two friends became close, and were there for each other in their time of pain.

All that Siegfried had left was the dreams his comrades had, and to try and honor those who dies dreams of a better world, and a safer cosmos for all. Siegfried then tried to come up with the idea of a reformed group like the Schwarzwind, with more focus on helping people in need regardless of the case. However, while Serenity embraced this ideal, Siegfried was disgusted at seeing how so many of the leaders of the world were ready to put the biggest crises the universe had seen under the rug and just resume acting like things were normal. Siegfried pushed for true reformation and for the surviving cultures of the universe to learn from the ordeal to improve for the better, however to his disgust so many people just wanted to resume the status quo, and one of them was another former member of Schwarzwind, Raphael Sorel! Raphael was more middle grounded then Yeshua, and was always more out for himself, and mostly hid on his world when Zannacross invaded. Despite this, he made such a big deal about financing the "Army of saviors" that he got major credit, even if it was not quite due.

Raphael was also entranced with Serenity, and seeing that she had feelings for Siegfried vexed him. Seeing the knight as a long time eyesore, Siegfried was lured by Raphael to Ostrheinsburg castle. While Siegfried thought he was going to chat with his best friend, he found himself ambushed by Raphael with a legion of troops!

Siegfried saw that too many in power, he was now just a relic of troubled times, and would better off being part of history! Even for being one of the four legendary hero's, after being ambushed and poisoned even Siegfried could not seem to overcome such sudden odds, and this seemed to be a tragic end to the solemn hero's legacy. However, while it publicly seemed that way, the truth was that Siegfried, having lost everything only to find that the masses only were grateful enough to give him medals but not really care what he or anyone else wanted to say, had realized that Zannacross was right.

Because Siegfried had brought with him a ring that Zannacross was wearing after his defeat as a victory token, a fragment of the god of darkness was able to reach out to him! Seeing the dying hero's despair, even sealed away, the devil knew a deal when he saw one. Seeing the warriors outrage, he offered to give him the power to truly bring a end to the things that caused the solemn warrior so much suffering! All he had to do, his pledge his absolute loyalty to the dark side! Siegfried was broken by this betrayal and determined to live so he expected theses terms, and let the darkness consume him, transforming him in to the Hateful Azure knight of darkness, Nightmare! With this new power and his rage and bloodlust awakened, Nightmare ruthlessly massacred Raphael and everyone else in the area! Having transformed in to such a terrifying creature that his own allies could not even tell who he was, and it seemed that the man who was one of the legendary hero's truly had been consumed by his darkness!

Nightmare was prepared to unleash another crusade of terror upon the universe that had learned nothing, but by luck a rookie angel by the name of Pit had sensed the massive dark energy and managed to seal Nightmare in a sealing crystal while the Black Knight was still regaining his composer, causing everyone to think that Siegfried died that day, a assumption that was not entirely false, much to the dismay of Serenity.

Nightmare was sealed deep in the planet and was quickly buried, isolated from everyone else and became forgotten by time. However, millions of years later he was at last awoken, by his former enemy Darth Damonus! The demon lord was recently freed himself, and had sensed a massive buried rage, and with the help of his master he unsealed Nightmare. After seeing that despite how long it had been, that people were still as foolish and stupid, Nightmare knew without a doubt that people were beyond saving, and fully committed himself to see that the man that he once fought so hard to stop at all cost become free to do as he wishes! After a few tests to prove his loyalty and his capacity to do the job, Nightmare was officially dubbed the Inquisitor of the darkness, to bring swift judgment to all the sinners that infested the universe! Nightmare was soon introduced to Xehamaru and together they plotted the death of the true Havoc Drashid so that Xehamaru could take control of Sithantos and set the plans of their master in motion.

However, Nightmare was secretly given the task of insuring Xehamaru could handle his duty of being the face of the dark side. While his operations caused a few ghastly rumors to be heard by the public, Nightmare did not make his official debut till he attacked the Enji Knights on the behalf of "Havoc" when they were trying to negotiate with the agents of the Zeon Federation! Seeing the Enji as naïve fools, the Azure knight was eager to show theses so called hero's how weak there light was! While Nightmare was blasted out of the space shuttle in a combined attack, he still hungered for battle, because now only killing and fighting had any value to him. After being recovered in space Nightmare would fight the Enji Knights again and even fought evenly with Enji Master Gandowan in the world of Hyrule! While Nightmare was forced to retreat once more, he did not seem to mind, since he kept saying he was just enjoying the fight.

Once more the Sithantos Inquisitor caused a scene when he along with Genesis caused a swath of destruction during the invasion of Corneria only to be intercepted by Enji Masters Yamamoto and Zoda. While Nightmare was eager to cut down the major members of the warriors of light, when Nightmare saw the Titan Special Forces and the Three Supreme Lylat Gods descend in to battle, he was one of the first willing to admit that the tides of the battle had turned, and with Xehamaru killed by Ben Auro he was forced to admit the truth, that the successor to Seyia was not as foolish and pathetic as he first assumed. Nightmare was the one who showed the other villains of the true motives of Sithantos, and he quickly encountered Ben again in Bowser's Castle. Nightmare thought Ben was a gutless fool when he first saw him on Ben's mission, and did not even think he was worth spending effort to kill. However, now that the former hero saw that Ben was strong enough to overcame Xehamaru he realized he truly seemed to be the same kind of man as Seyia was, and Nightmare was not going to let a second rate imposter of the man he was fooled in to respecting waste his time again! Letting his pent up hate for the world explode Nightmare unleashed his true demonic power and attacked Ben as Night Terror! As the Sithantos Inquisitor fought with his full fury he thought Ben would seem lose his head, but to his annoyance the battle had to be put on hold before Night Terror could give it is true all.

Nightmare then saw Ben fall in to despair, and in fact sympathized with Ben's descent in to darkness, seeing that Ben had become enlightened. However, the former hero then got a new burst of disgust when he heard that Ben renounced the dark side to stick by his friends! Nightmare would only hear Ben's adventures for some time, and mostly kept unleashing Holocausts to world after world, insuring that the world he desired, the world of darkness would become a reality sooner than later. The welder of the Soul Crusher sword at last got his rematch later on when Ben was one of many trying to stop the Zannacross Empire's operations on Cocoon. Nightmare thought Ben was pathetic for trying to atone for his sin, and thought it was nonsense to think that as tainted as he was he could be the true savior. However Ben forced his enemy to concede that he had improved, when he attacked Night-Terror so hard that he was able to use the power of the Star Sword to dig in to the demonic warrior's heart, and see his past! After seeing that the first Inquisitor of Zannacross 's past, and saw that he was not just a random demon but a hero gone mad with hate and sadness, Ben could not help but feel pity for the warrior, and this pity outraged Night-Terror, for the man had discarded all human feelings long ago. Night-Terror was adamant at thinking humans were failures and that only by discarding his humanity could he obtain true power. However, Night Terror was forced to rethink this ideology when despite throwing everything he had at Ben, the welder of the Star Sword was still able to defeat him! With his honor destroyed, what was once Siegfried was forced to take the chosen hero's resolve seriously, and realize that despite his flaws he was determined to do what was right. Nightmare saw that Ben truly had the same resolve and willpower that Seyia had.

Soon more of the Azure Knights past caught up with him, and while he thought the only thing that mattered was his future, he soon found out that his past feelings had not been as completely buried as he thought. Nightmare had long been kept in the dark about the reemergence of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, any time he heard about it Damonus would wipe his memorizes of the info to insure that the fallen hero would not have any second thoughts about trying to reclaim his former happiness. However, Nightmare had an unwanted awakening to the truth when he was part of the force sent out to take down the Enji once on for all on the world of his former friend Serenity, the world of Earth Prime! Nightmare was all ready disgusted with the fact of having to work with people as disgusting as Brad Fowltror, but when he saw that not only was his beloved Kisara still alive, but the person whose body she was sharing, Lacus, was forced to obey Brad! When Nightmare saw that his former lover had become part of a disgusting baboon's energy, something snapped in him. It did not matter that in essence Brad was his comrade, for attempting to kill Kira Brad had declared war on the Zannacross Empire as well.

Nightmare still had some honor in him, and would rather fight alongside his usual enemies then let Brad get away with such audacity! And so Nightmare showed Ben he hated Brad more than him, since he, along with Axel teamed up to kill the man they all hated more than each other! Despite this rare team up, even this seemed to amount to nothing in the face of how much power the monstrous Unstoppable Juggernaught had! Despite this, the former knight of knights refused to let the abomination of a human get the last laugh! Seeing Ben's power, Nightmare decided to put the ultimate test to Seyia's successor, and would give him his shot at showing if his light could shine through the wrath of his master. Showing he cared more for seeing the cause through then his own life, Night-Terror sacrificed his body in a suicide blast to burst the Divine Nova sword out of Brad's body, allowing its true master to clam it at last! While Siegfried had spent the last few years trying to destroy the entire universe due to him thinking that worthless people would infest it forever with their sin, Ben and his friends managed to open the former hero's eyes just enough for him to think that they deserved a chance at fighting one last time for the worthiness of humanity. As Siegfried's soul was drawn in to the Divine Nova, he at long last was reunited with the spirit of his friend. As he soon was reunited with the spirit of his lover. As his sprit and the spirit of his friend and lover saw the conclusion of the Cosmic War, the battle they saw unfolding over millions of years at last came to a close. With his duty at last fulfilled, Siegfried was able to move on to heaven so at last he could rest with his friends with pride.

Personality Enneagarm type: Siegfried/ Nightmare is a type 8 that is caught in a prison of grief and rage. Feeling intense disgust at the horrors of man that they committed through their own dark history, after his own betrayal suffered at the ingrates that he gave so much for, twisted his noble personality to one who was hell bent on sating his desire for vengeance on the world that betrayed him. Siegfried saw that the only just thing to do was to destroy everything and let Zannacross recreate a better world.

Authors Notes: I always was a fan of Siegfried and Nightmare in Soul Caliber, and found that he could fit well in the story. I know it was a large departure from his role in the games, but, I figured it would work well to give Ben another reflection of what he could be. I think he did his role well enough.

_**Xehamaru.**_

Appearance is a mix of Kingdom hearts Xehanort and Naruto 's Orochimaru. Once had long blond hair but that hair turned to sliver after heavy usage of the dark side.

The mysterious fallen Enji knight that was once a esteemed Enji Knight, and the man who would become the dark lord of Sithantos. Once the hopeful apprentice of Grand Master Myers, he soon could not control his lust for power and became known as the scholar of darkness in order to gain immortally. Master Myers found him as a child as the only survivor of a battle the world of Slythron world and the Zandalorin's. With all of his relatives and friends dead and sensing that he had some magical power Myers took him back with him. However, despite being raised as an Enji the hatred of his parent's death and his hatred of mortality and society in general always was a dark shadow in his heart. The trauma that he had from seeing everyone he cared about die caused him to be obsessed with finding the secrets of life, and find a way to stop people from repeating such stupid acts.

He also desired to find a way to surpass humanity, because with each passing month he saw sights that made him loath humans more and more. Not only that but he found most people disgusting and inferior to him and decide they were all sinners that were unfit to live. With an altitude like that it was not hard for him to turn to the dark side. Xehamaru tried to live up to Master Myers ideals, when the women he loved most of all, his mentor and friend Allison died thanks to the treachery of the people she was trying to protect he grew even more hateful of the masses. In this state, when he was injured in a suicide bombing he snapped and he went berserk and massacred the entire city block with a blast! He then instantly returned to the command ship and decided to cause the planet's civil war to end by bombarding the entire planet!

Before anyone could hold him accountable for his actions he instantly vanished from the Enji. He reappeared five years after the civil war on the planet Irazous. He latter reappears leading the order of Sithantos, an order that worships the supreme god of darkness and in truth was fallowing the orders of the demon lord Darth Damonus to collect the Key Fragments needed to break the seal of Chaos Zannacross Necron! He has learned a great deal of forbidden spells, including magic that between that and the experiments he has done on his own body has given him a near total immortal body that can even regenerate destroyed body parts! He also learned from Damonus the ritual revival spell, one he used to bring back Vile, Sigma, Ganondorf, and nearly Sephiroth back from the dead to serve him!

Ben and the others face off with him many times, but in his most ambitions plot, one that involved combining his forces with Zeon forces and even having the Organization XIII assist as well for a massive sudden invasion of Corneria when all of its members leaders have gathered for a massive assault! Admits the massive amount of chaos, death and destruction Xehamaru's true goals were to capture King Atem to bring him back, and eliminate Ben Auro, who by the time Damonus has labeled a priority threat. He was able to capture Atem and bring him to his stealth Nova Crusher the Invisible Hand, and made sure Ben and his friends fallowed him. Having the revived four elite elemental fiends that once served Zemus along with the Tabuu defense program separate and hold back Ben's friends, Xehamaru corned Ben. And while at first it seems like Ben was doomed, even an unlikely arrival of Brad and his full power could not compare to a serious Xehamaru, and it looked like the hope of the Lylat Kingdom was going to be swallowed up by the dark snake's evil jaws!

However at the last moment, Ben dug deep in to his power, and unleashed everything he had to have the Star Sword go in to its Bankai state! Xehamaru instantly became horrified to find this "mere fool" had become stronger and faster than him and with ease cut through all of his various attacks! In desperation Xehamaru received a power boost from Ravxen, and absorbed all the Necrocalcous he had brought along with an advanced curse seal crystal to transform in to a gigantic demonic form! However, even this power was not enough to overcome the combined might of Ben's new power, the fusion of the three Lylat summon gods and all the other forces set against him, and at last the dark lord was destroyed! While Xehamaru to the end showed no remorse for what he done, even so it's clear he was neither the root nor the single factor in this galactic war, and that something must be done to prevent more cases like him from emerging. Despite the massive amount of research Xehamaru put in to trying and transcend his weakness, he never once even thought that he forsook what was most vital of all.

Enneagarm Personality Type: Xehamaru would fit under a type 3, one who is driven, confident and adaptable. Xehamaru is one who spent his entire life trying to escape his fear of death. Despite all the power he gained and how much he evolved his body, he still felt insecure until he was in god's domain. His desire to appeal to both Aeris and Lacus seemed to suggest that despite his sadistic nature he dearly wanted a lover to make up for the void in his heart that he felt ever since his parents died.

Authors notes: Xehamaru was inspired by Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-oh, Orcohimaru from Naruto, Ansem from Kingdom Hearts and more. I don't know, I always liked those crazy sadistic bad guys the most, they seemed the most fun so I tried to make one of my own. I tried to make some parraels to him and Ben to show that it was possible that Ben could have been like this if he let his disgust and hate consume him. Heh, I guess it's like me to, Ben's how I want to think but, on days when people look rather pathetic I can't help but think more like Xehamaru on humanity a times. Thankfully I make sure not to think too much like him haha. Well, hope he did his job right.

**Xiza Belphagos: **

The mysterious green skinned humanoid with many faces, and manages to wear them all at once because he is a master manipulator. He is also apparently a master at multi tasking, because he has many titles under his robes! He was a member of the Lylat Subcommittee, and the CEO of one of the few massive corporations not belonging to the Zeon Federation, the Vector Corporation. His power in terms of capital and authority over lives is nearly as much as Atem or Weil's with all the influence and money he has, and his moon like ship the Dämmerung as a testament to his wealth!

However all of this is just the first polite mask Xiza has to full everyone, his true face is far more sinister! In reality he has been supplying we ponds to both sides under the black market, for he is also the true leader of the Space Pirates! The reality was that both Mother Brain and Ridley are just the public leaders while he remains the true person of high command, along with being the godfather of the Twilight Mafia! In fact it's because of him that Samus Aran lost her parents, for he was the one who ordered Ridley to raid the space colony K-2L in order to erase evidence that linked his true evil nature . Yes, Xiza has a lot to answer for, he was one of the ones who helped mold Kira in to what he became, and he has started countless devilish secret projects under the veil of his many fronts.

One of those projects was the Juggernaught Project, a secret project being worked on that was even more radical then the super soldier project that Garma Kaiba had done to Ezan! It was a project to create a being who would have no weaknesses, get stronger after each battle, and in time have power to challenge the gods! Thankfully for the cosmos this project never made its completion when something when wrong and the whole lab exploded! However this caused another crisis, because it exploded in Irazous, killing many important personal and causing the planets two primary races to unleash a savage civil war, which is what in time caused both Xehamaru and Kira to turn the dark side! Its clear Xiza has no qualms killing who ever stands in the way of his profits, when the warrior race of Zandalor refused to let him and the Vector company command them he instigated a war and had Kira wipe out nearly the entire race for him! However, as bad as this is, that still was not the worse part!

What made all of this look like nothing, because the truth about Xiza and all of his plotting is that he is really a demon, and one of the seven great demon lords of the Zannacross Empire! It seems he managed to break free of his seal two thousand years ago, and the truth was that the one who freed him was Garland! It seems that the time loop was created by Garland meeting the sealed four fiends, but when there merging of power caused a time portal, it threw him to where Xiza was, and when he broke the seal it was Xiza who gave him his power! Xiza helped the events of the Cosmic War unfold, and as soon as he met Kira he knew he was one who could be tempted to see his point of view, as long as he made sure his prize was prodded in the right manner.

And ever since the demon lord was freed he plotted to insure he was the one who got his master freed, for he was the most ambitions of the demon lords and sought to have enough power to oust Damonus as the voice of the Emperor! His many plots played out for centuries, or even longer, however his hand was finally forced when the vengeful Max at last exposed him for his true nature and cornered him with Ben Samus and the others! And it was then that Xiza showed his true master plan. Long ago he found one of the ancient weapons used against Zannacross in the last war, Halo. However a demon like him could unlock its seal, but a human with tremendous magical power could, like Ben or Max! And that's why he lured Max right to his office room, because his blast of rage was the key to his master plan!

Xiza wanted to use Halo to reprogram it to instead of firing on demons, it would wipe out humans! However he was confronted by the Enji and the others only for him to unleash his true wrath on them! Xiza showed everyone just what powers the Great demon lord of greed had when he could make any bone in his body extend any way he liked, and that was before he transformed in to his four armed giant true form!

However, even while he had enough power to bring everyone on the brink of death, even this level of power was not enough to out match the combined resolve of Ben Max and the others! And with one flash Xiza saw the plans he had spent several lifetimes making, along with himself, shatter! However, while Xiza was defeated, his power still pales in comparison to the more experienced Damonus and his master! For all his cunning, Xiza was one of the many who underestimated the heart of the" little" people that he so easily despised, and like all the others, that's how he met his end.

Authors Notes: Xiza was inspired as a cross of Frezia and Xizor from Star Wars Shadows of the Empire, I always saw him as having the same voice as Lex Luthor in the 90's Superman cartoon. Having that classic evil flare of a good chunk of the James Bond villains. I know Xiza did not quite stand out, but he was not meant to be a interesting person, just a evil demon monster. I also know that it might not have made the final battle of volume two the most epic climax, but I guess in many ways the confrontation with Max was the true climax, though I did not want to make Xiza go down as a chump either. Well, I suppose it could work better.

_**Darth Damonus**_: Originally went by the name of _Cidolfus Joruus Descartes_ , and was both one of the first angels and one of the first demons. Was born on the world of Lufiena, and was one of the many of the first beings who was given magical power by Cosmos and Zannacross in the first era. However, he was one who sided with the gods when the first humans tried to seize control of heaven, seeing it was illogical to try and surpass god. Damonus was one of the first true angels as a result of his loyalty, and truly wanted to bring order to the people. Damonus did this task for a while with honor, and watched over the world of Lufiena carefully. However, Damonus got frustrated when the people he watched did not learn from their mistakes, and saw that people would not listen, and that most of them would chose there impulsive desire most of the time. This frustrated Damonus most of all when he saw a women he cared for deeply reject his advice, and his feelings, and went with another man, a man that's passion got her killed. Cidofus killed this man in anger, and from then on become more and more hateful of humans. Zannacross noted this disgust, and appeared to him because he saw that he and Cidofus shared his outlook on mankind's foolishness. In time Cidofus was a adamant preacher of the ways of Zannacross, and when the divine being became the official over sear of hell, Cidofus became his loyal follower. In time Cidofus fully embraced the darkness, and to prove his loyalty to his master he let the dark side consume his holy nature entirely, and he became the first demon, the emperor of darkness, Darth Damonus! His loyalty for Zannacross was unwavering, for he saw that Zannacross saw what needed to be done to truly erase all the flaws in the cosmos and create a true utopia. Doing whatever his master wanted without question got him the respect of his master, and he was soon given the esteemed title of the official voice of Zannacross, and the Supreme Demon Lord of Wrath! Damonus continued to fulfill the will of his master, and with the other Supreme Demon Lords he manipulated the various forces of the universe to doing the will of the devil, till a portal of hell let Zannacross descend in to the mortal realm! Damonus was furious that Cosmos and the angels would interfere with his Masters judgment, and massacred mortal and celestial one alike to insure the absolute victory of his Emperor! Damonus did not think it was up for debate who would emerge the victor between the Zannacross Empire and the heretics that defied them, however he and all the other forces of the dark side were forced to see the strength of those that they wanted to exterminate, when Seyia, Siegfried, Serenity, and Kamina torn a path through the legion of darkness, and showed humanity and all the others were not just going to roll in line!

During the deceive battle over Vandalgyon Damonus tried to crush this defiance once and for all, but was mortified when the champion of the light easily over powered him! To the top demon lords' horror, he saw his master be defeated by the combined effort of Seyia and Cosmos, and was sealed away along with the majority of the other members of the Zannacross Empire that was not sealed instantly! Damonus was frozen in time for millions of years, but the wheels of destiny would cause him to move his ambitions and desires forward. Damonus refused to expect defeat, and since his seal was of a lesser quality than that of his master in time he was able to show why he was the one Zannacross trusted out of all his minions since he managed to break free on his own! While he did do this the task drained him of most of his power, and it took him years of being in a near death state before he could regroup enough energy to use warp magic again. After years of searching he was able to locate his confined master. As he also found the damaged but still functional core world of the Zannacross Empire he hid there for decades, and slowly rebuilt his forces till he was powerful enough to warp the location of the very planet and house it in a maw of black holes. With a safe place to hide, Damonus begun planning the long operation to break the Trans Dimensional Seal on his master. It did not matter if it would take a thousand to a million years, Damonus would see that the will of the one true master would be realized no matter what it took.

Damonus slowly and carefully guided humans and others to his presence and incited them to turn to the darkness. Damonus knew that open declaring of his return would cause every angel in heaven to swarm him and take him out, so the demon lord carefully worked from behind the shadows, and convinced mortals to worship Zannacross once more as the solution to all of the universes problems. And so with this the order of Sithantos was created. From time to time high ranking members of Sithantos, various dark lords of the ideology of the Sith from Darth Bane to Darth Kryat would try and cause enough havoc, but in the end there rampages only managed to cause the authorities to untie to crush them, and for fear out of revealing who the true master mind of Sithantos was, Damonus let his followers face their fate as he remained in the shadows. As long as fear was spread across space, it was not a total lost. What truly mattered to Damonus was finding the key fragments scattered across the cosmos, so that he could truly gain momentum in having his and his master's revenge on the light itself.

Sadly for all the good peaceful people of the universe, the plans of the demon lord gained traction when the warrior Garland revived Xiza, and Damonus at last gathered enough followers and influence to be more aggressive. As he and his master convicted the clone of Seyia, Xemnas, to side with them in secret, and soon manipulated Xehamaru and Kira to both serve his cause, the chief servant of the devil was ready to make his and his masters presence known at last. Xehamaru fallowed his will and got Weil Zabi and the others to kick start a Universal Civil War. As this war unfolded Xehamaru and others found the Key Fragments to at last weaken the outer seal, however when Damonus saw that Ben Auro found the Star Sword, he instantly remembered the disgrace he suffered at the hands of Seyia Leingod and ordered Xehamaru to make the new chosen one's death a priority over any others. When Xehamaru fell, Damonus knew that Ben was no imposter. While a part of the demon lord wanted to instantly bring everything he had to turn Ben Auro in to ashes, his master was intrigued with the idea Kira had to turn Ben to the dark side to break the mortal of the Enji, and Damonus could not argue that despite the risk it was a way to show the dark side was superior.

And so with this Damonus showed what power the Enji Knights were truly up against when after Xehamaru died he revealed himself publicly at last to show that the true face of Sithantos was indeed the one true Zannacross empire, and that the order of darkness had returned to finish what it started millions of years ago, utterly destroy the universe! Damonus showed Admiral Kycilla Zabi and every person in the world of Caston just how little he would tolerate Weil or any other human to think that the Zannacross Empire would be of any who defied him, when he showed his power and wiped out the planet and everyone on it with ease! Damonus then saw the plans of his operatives unfold, and was agitated when Kira failed to fulfill his promise to make Ben his pawn of the darkness. Seeing Ben resist becoming Darth Idious he knew that Ben had to be killed at all cost. After seeing Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Xiza, Doctor Wily and Sigma all fail to kill Ben Auro Damonus knew he must take manners in to his own hands. With Corneria energy barriers down thanks to the effect of the Zero Virus, Damonus was able to descend directly on the capital planet without any resistance to attack the weary hero's just after they defeated Sigma! Damonus showed that despite Ben defeating Xiza he still was not on the level of the most fanatically follower of the dark side in history! With the recently revived quadrant of villains, Mateus, Kefka, Ultimecia and Kuja all fighting at his side it seemed victory was inevitable, but then Lacus showed her true power and a old tool of Damonus, the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her awoken and forced him to stop his assault with massive power!

Seeing that his former weapon was defying him, Damonus desired to make Lacus suffer for giving him such a disgraceful defeat. He ordered his elite demon soldiers, the Emperor's Hands to capture Lacus and bring her before him so that she could suffer a thousand worth of deaths for the actions of the other body inside her caused. As at long last the Key Fragments were all gathered and the forces of darkness were getting close to gathering all the souls needed to break the final seal on his master, Damonus insured that neither outside or inside forces would interfere. Knowing about Brad's monstrous ego, he was all to glad to see the ruthless blood thirsty mortal get what he deserved, though he was more than a little dismayed that as a result Ben was able to at last get the Divine Nova and merge it with the Star Sword to bring out the Divine Mugen Nova, and show that he truly was the chosen hero of the light! As disastrous as this turn of events was, with Lacus at last in the position to be the final boost of energy needed to break the seal of his master the top demon lord saw that things were too far along to be stopped now! To his horror he once more could not match the power of the savior of the light, but his horror increased to even greater heights when Kira showed his true colors and tried to absorb Zannacross become the new god!

However this change of the " normal" Programming soon returned to normal, because Kira's grab for power was quickly ended as Zannacross showed he would not be denied so easily and after Kira died he truly resurrected himself! Damonus was glad to see that his many years of patience seemed to pay off as his master seemed to effortlessly massacre all of his enemies! For his millions of years of loyalty Damonus was rewarded for his efforts with being able to help his Master concur heaven, and as Zannacross became the dominate being that ruled over all existence. As Damonus saw the ultimate ambitions of his master about to be realized he was not going to let Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar and the others who Cosmos gave her power to ruin their moment of triumph! As the final forces of good entered the space time anomy and entered the new existence Damonus was determined to put theses arrogant mortals in his place once and for all. The four other recently revived Demon lords, Mukuro, Zandoris, Dahak, and Morgoth attacked the hero's at once, but there combined might was not enough.

Damonus stepped in once more, this time determined to be the enforced of his masters will. With the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron, Damonus had every villain that ever existed at his command! To his disgust even this was not enough to break the moral of the hero's, and with the Supreme Being throwing his court with Ben by evening the playing field, the outraged demon lord of Wrath became the final obstacle to keep all heathens away from his master. Showing the new powers he gained in the Super Perfect form Damonus was so strong that neither Ben nor Lacus could stop him! However, he underestimated just how determined the good guys were to win, and with all shapes and types of hero's from the history of the cosmos backing Ben up, Damonus was forced to see that he was not invincible when the combined might of his enemies broke his body! With his dying breath, Damonus urged his Emperor to eradicate all of the foolish maggots that would fail to embrace the truth, never even thinking that he was wrong.

Authors Notes: Damonus was mostly formed around Demon from Digimon along with a few Sith Lords, and a tad of Lord Zed from Power Rangers with the face mask lol. I know Damonus may have not seemed too deep for someone that had such a large role, but if he had any doubts or agendas of his own there would be no way Zannacross would have made him his number two guy in the first place. He was what he was, a powerful ruthless demon who had enough charisma and ambition to be seen as the devil himself, while still being loyal enough to not question his leader even in the span of millions of years. Hopefully in that sense he came off as the ultimate hardcore fanatic, and at least came across as more than a bore.

**Kira Myers/ Darth Judicar**: Has black eyes, age thirty, and has short brown hair with a hint of redness to it.

The son of the Grand Master of the Enji Knights ,his power is almost as great as his father and some call him the most powerful warrior of all. Has journeyed across the universes and is a master of both light and darkness. It seems his travels have made him even more powerful as it's now said that he has mastered all forms of both physical and magical combat. His physical skills are so great that he is a master of seeing the weakness of his enemies fighting style in a cellar level, and is a master of making pressure point attacks to break his targets limbs or weapons in a precise manner.

He is also head of the Lylat Titan Special forces, the elite secret army that handles the most dangerous missions. After the results of the Irazous civil war Kira championed the idea for a strong semi independent military force that would not be held down by bureaucracy. With the Lylat Kingdom being besieged by various attacks the majority of the senate and the Subcommittee approved of the idea, and so the newly appointed King Atem allowed that the various military departments of the Lylat Kingdom such as SHILD, Cadmas, NERVE, SWORD and more to combined in to the Titans.

Kira was in fact a quite compassioned boy who loved nature and had many pets. However, after his mother died he was determined to become a hero to be like his father to make her proud. He was quite but pleasant to nearly everyone but his enemies. The vast amount of fighting he has seen as driven out all compassion from his heart. In fact he desires to bring the war to an end and bring order to the universe at any cost even if it means the complete destruction of the Zeon federation. However both the Enji masters and King Atem continue to try and find a way to end the war without massive deaths and Kira keeps questioning wherever there path is the way to true justice. More than anything he dreams to end not only this war but all war, no matter what must be done to create such a kingdom.

Little does the rest of the Enji know however, just how radical Kira's views of true justice are, and they only find out to late! After being tortured, both through various physical methods and through being forced to see the video that had the worst of humanity , Chapter Black, being shown to him in a Clockwork Orange style, and seeing Shin die because his own Captain, Aizen, sold them all out, Kira's original kind heart was shattered, to be replaced by an emotionless heart that only sought enforcing order at any cost. This caused him to establish the Titans, and behind the backs of his Father and the king do whatever brutal acts he deemed necessary to bring about "peace". Kira's views became so extreme, that with a little help from Xiza and Damonus, he soon came to the conclusion that the only way to save the universe, was to destroy it!

That is why he ruthlessly destroyed the entire planet of Zandalor and poisoned its few survivors to ensure the warrior race was wiped out. That is why he framed his former comrade Max Bruder and made him appear to be the one who betrayed the order and wiped out the Zandalorin's before ensuring he would not interfere. That is why he thought nothing of getting rid of former friends like sending Aqua to be captured by Zeon forces so that she could not stop him, and kill his own friend Athurn Zala because he was working for Zeon! Kira was disgusted with the state of the universe and saw it as a broken existence that must be destroyed at all cost. And that is why before the war between the Lylat Kingdom and Zeon even began, he secretly joined the Zannacross Empire without even Xehamaru knowing! Yes, Kira was to pretend he was fighting against Xehamaru while secretly setting up his forces so that the time was right he could hit the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji when there guard was down and destroy them!

That is why in secret Kira enlisted the help of the former God General from the world of Auldrant, Dist the reaper, and used his expert knowledge of cloning or " fomicry" to with his other elite Titan scientists create millions of elite soldiers all based of the ace Spartan Commando Master Chief ! And the purpose of his new Salvation Solders was to help him over throw his own comrades!

Kira thought that Ben getting the Star Sword and being the one chosen by the angels to save the universe must have been a fluke. Even if he was Max's cousin, in Kira 's eyes Ben was nothing more than a naïve simpleton who had no idea what it truly took to bring peace and order. As Kira saw Ben kill his former comrade, he saw that Ben had true power, but wanted to see if he could be turned to see the "Truth" and aid him in his quest to end sin once and for all. Even if Ben failed, he would still have a use to him. When he purposely had Ben crack and become Darth Idious to see if he would be his pawn, only to see him fail it still served the purpose of knocking out his father and weaken the Enji. With things aligned in his favor Kira at last dropped his facade, he nearly massacred King Atem's royal guard, froze the King himself in carbonite, and then created a fabricated video of Idious killing Atem to justify making himself the Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom! Kira at last showed his true cruel nature when he instantly killed the majority of the subcommittee, even those that sided with him besides Albert and Xiza in order to tie up loose ends, before issuing order 66, the order for all Enji Knights to be killed!

While Kira had indeed caught the Enji and everyone else off guard, he made on crucial mistake. He had drove all emotions out of him, so he had forgotten how much emotions like the will to survive can change situations! And because of the merging Enji's will to survive, and with a little help from insiders like Diz and Max, they were able to survive his ambush, and lead a attack to kick him out of his newly acquired throne!

And while Kira was all too happy to show just how powerful he was with mastering both light and dark magic, along with the power of his Absolute Hypnoses magic, he was shocked to find he could not crush his former friends! When Ben, Ezan, Max, Grand Master Myers and everyone else all attacked him at once, he was forced to realize that human emotions are not merely what makes them weak, it's what makes them strong as well, and he felt this the hard way when Ben cut off his hand! However, it was then that he revealed he had been working with the Zannacross Empire all along and warped away to win another day. By showing that his friends, his family and even possible lovers mean nothing to him compared with his desire to reform the universe, it was clear that to Kira, nothing, not even his own life was too big a price to bring the change that he desired. With this he totally cut off all links to his humanity, and with a new demonic hand given to him by Zannacross he was now Darth Judicar, one who would judge all life and bring about the utopia, the utopia of darkness! Kira truly believes justice is on his side and it's the only path humanity has to fallow, and with his cover blown Kira became even more hell bent on bringing final judgment to the mass of corrupt weak willed beings.

Kira continued to attack his former allies, and even clashed one more time with Max. However, as he tried to step in and kill his former teammates dual with Xiza he was intercepted by the elite Lylat Gundam pilots like Amuro Ray and the entire Celestial Being unit he was delayed enough that he could not prevent Xiza from being killed, nor did he see the death of his former friend, even if he was accused of being the killer.

As Kira saw the amount of power Ben unleashed after seeing Max die he knew that Ben would have to be dealt with in a different manner. As Ben handled Kira's fellow comrades and saw the end of the war with the Zeon Federation Kira lured Ben in to the world of Pulse. After Ben had all ready exhausted himself fighting through Night-Terror, Orphan and the others he revealed himself to attack alongside with Sephiroth and Genesis! In this overwhelming attack Kira mercilessly destroyed the floating city of Cocoon and killed everyone in it without a second thought. Despite how far both Ben and Ezan had come, and even with everyone from Aqua to Enji Master Yamamoto coming at him Kira seemed to be one step ahead of his opponents even without the use of his Absolute Hypnosis magic! Using the full extent of his power, Kira was able to hit Ben so hard he reversed Ben's senses, but even with his nerves going haywire Ben refused to submit.

Even when Ben's very senses were sealed off, Kira was shocked when Ben still did not surrender, and unleashed the same surge of power, once more overwhelming Kira and as a result was nearly killed if not for a back up life spell he cast previously! Kira 's usual cold demeanor was shattered by this turn of events, and he refused to expect that someone as chained to emotions could overcome him and he became obsessed with gaining the power to kill Ben so that he could prove he was the worthy one to reform the universe.

Kira did not appear to Ben till after the events of the Enji Budokai, but during his absence he had found the slumbering Celestial Royal Knights held in the fragment of the broken world of Ungrund, the broken island of Rennes-le-Château. , some of the strongest angels that had been sealed away by Zannacross as one of his many displays of power during the great war of light and darkness, Kira awoken them all from there slumber, and they all awoke as Mega level Digimon. Kira instantly used his Absolute Hypnosis to trick them in to serving him! Kira then appeared before Ben after all of his ordeals in the Tower of Destiny, while it appeared Kira was killed by Brad once more, Kira just gave his enemies the impression they have him out matched. As Kira showed his true nature after Brad's death, he revealed that he knew about the truth about Ravxen and Xemnas, and was one of the many who was going to kill Ben before he could unleash his divine power again. However thanks to Lacus that plan was foiled.

Kira was even more infuriated when Lacus showed how defiant she was when she used her angel powers to undo his Absolute Hypnosis and free the Royal Knights from his control! Kira swiftly appeared to the exhausted women and showed that he had fused his body with a fragment of divine essence, the angel orb the Hogyoku to make himself a transcended being! With this power he easily knocked Lacus in to submission and slayer the Royal Knights that tried to help her effortlessly. Even with this power Kira did not seem to have enough strength to hold a candle to Ben's ultimate power, but little did anyone know Kira had his eyes on a far bigger prize than anyone expected! Just as the seal on Chaos Zannacross Necron broke, Kira appeared and cast Divine Polymerization to absorb Zannacross's essence! At last Kira's true agenda was revealed. From the very start he only served Zannacross because he wanted to become the new god! With the power of god he would erase both heaven and hell, and shatter the foundations of existence so that a new pure one free of any ego, even the ego of gods could be formed! Now as Kira Omnius, he had the power to bend the rules of time and space to his will, and make his dreams the law! However, even with this power, he still could not overcome Ben.

Despite how he thought that his feelings were holding him back, and that Ben and co were just resisting because of their feelings, he saw that Ben and his new girlfriends love gave them the drive to survive no matter what, and this resolve was greater than Kira's pure desire to put a end to the world he saw as hopelessly broken! In the end Kira found that peoples desires to be free was even stronger then there desire for things to be perfect, and he found his will was rejected as he was overwhelmed by his enemies. With a resigned sigh, he expected that Ben was stronger and died.

With his dream , and his life crushed from the afterlife Kira saw how Zannacross had played him as well, and before his sprit could even be judged Zannacross invaded heaven and the very fabric of reality itself became unstable Kira found himself summoned to fight on behalf of Zannacross, along with every evil being in the history of existence! However after seeing Ben's resolve Kira was determined to see if Ben could make his idea a reality, and showed he had no real loyalty to Zannacross or his world, as he shocked everyone and fought alongside Max to fight off Xehamaru and the others so that Ben could once and for all prove if he could live up to his destiny! Even as Kira and every other being with massive darkness in their heart was forced to fuse with Zannacross to unleash the ultimate form of evil, Kira still showed he would only fallow his will, and when Zannacross was distracted in the climax of the final battle Kira used all of his energy to divert his own energy, along with all the evil beings who did not desire the utter destruction of the universe to merge with Ben's ultimate attack, and this sudden surge of energy was what gave Ben the power he needed to destroy Zannacross!

Seeing that Ben and the others had overcome tremendous odds to fight for what they believe in, Kira was content with moving on to see just if the mortals of this age could truly reach a better place on their own, or if they were just once more being deluded by their impulses to live.

Ennagarm Personality Type: Kira/ Darth Judicar fits under a type 5, which means he is a conventional l breaker that is usually detached from others, can be analytical , and is prone to go to extreme measures to get results, and often has little doubt on doing whatever it takes to get the job done. By making his utopia a priority over anything in his life, Kira rarely even displayed emotion, and saw everything either as a hindrance or a gain. After seeing his brother die, and be tortured by his former superior, Kira saw that the world was broken, and even if he had to kill everyone he ever knew it would be worth the price if it meant a truly better world. In the end this was the ends justify the means mind set taken to its highest degree.

Authors Notes: Kira was based off many sources of inspiration. The most obvious one is Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed, and while his physical look is mostly that of a older Kira, he is also biased off a few others like Shinobu Sensui from Yu Yu Hakasho and Aizen from Bleach, Light from Death Note and Leouch from Code Geass, the driven type of person that is determined to change the world at all cost. Krelain from Xenogears is another major inspiration, as despite that guy being a monster he did have a noble, if twisted goal and was doing it all for the common good, in his mind at least. His primary inspiration is Jacen Solo from the EU Star Wars books, AKA the son of Han Solo and Princess Leia. Jacen Solo was a heroic Jedi Knight for many books but after the New Jedi Order series, the one with the war with the Vong, Jacen became a shattered character that slowly turned to the dark side, till he became a full villain in the Legacy of the Jedi series where he tried to turn Luke's son Ben in to his apprentice and tried to take over the galaxy for the sake of his child, and killed many in the process. I felt, that the end of that series had a rather lackluster conclusion, thanks to one of the three writers being more obsessed with worshipping Bobo Fett then making a good story. As a result I wanted to make a better conclusion then Darth Cadeus/ Jacen Solo or Aizen from Bleach's conclusion, so hopefully the path I took with Kira was one that left a satisfying end result.

_**Brad Fowltror**__:_ Has black eyes, and as a shaven head with only a bit of black hair to be seen. Height is 200 center matters and weight, in his base power is 180 kilograms.

A man who in ways is the example of the worst of man, nearly drove the entire universe to ruin all for his own gain. The worst of it was that it all came from just a normal human man, an extremely selfish greedy man, but a normal man never the less. Brad Fowltror grew up on the world of Macbeth, the world nearest to Venom, a world heavy on industry, and strength. Brad's parents were Clyde and Luanne Fowltror. His mother was a not so bright stylist who won over Clyde with her dance skills, and his father was a local arms seller who had ties to the mob. Brad was not rich but he grew up with more than most of the others around him had, and he enjoyed having that respect. Brad also enjoyed physical violence, taking delight in the seer feeling of beating people up , causing pain, and winning, and saw little reason that anything mattered other then power, and that those who saw otherwise were just too weak to make it. Brad's dad was busy and more or less Brad was free to do what he wanted, however suddenly his dad cut his ties from the mafia. After seeing many of his friends die or get caught in a sting operation Clyde thought it was best that he get out while he still could, and decided to turn over a new leaf so that he could be good to his wife and son. While Clyde did this to show his love for Brad, this was the moment Brad hated his father forever. Brad did not care about his dad's attention, he hated that he lost power and people would no longer listen just do what he wanted. Still wanting control over others, Brad got in to a gang and mostly caused havoc around the town. However when he got busted for stealing and realized that he could not do anything to get out of his punishment Brad instantly craved more power so that no one could deny him what he wanted to do.

While Brad had no answers to this problem other then punching people, soon luck would fall in to his lap. By chance Brad found out that his father had saved a scientist from being crushed by malfunctioning construction gear! This scientist was in fact the father of a boy who knew Brad at school, Kevin Willincot , and to show his gratitude Mister Joachim Willincot was willing to show Clyde and his family were he worked, even if it was the top secret research lab on Irazous! Willing to be generous and show the Fowltror family some top secret military work for future sells plans, the Fowltror family went to this lab. While they were only going to be shown low level stuff, Brad got wind of some top secret work going on, and aggressively coaxed Kevin to help him sneak in to see the big stuff. Brad was able to have his way, and saw what was really going on in the labs, and saw the project that the top expert on genetic mutation and the Digimon phenomenon , Damon Mizrahi had been called in on! This was the Juggernaught Project, the super solder formula experiment that was even more radical then the projects that created Xemnas and Ezan! While those soldier programs were trying to be balanced in creating a well rounded soldier who would master all skills and be a master of the battle field, the founders of the Juggernaught Project only cared about having a monster that had enough raw power to level armies, a product that would demolish anyone that tried to stop them. A proto type had been unleashed all ready and in its quick existence it was known as a storm of destruction before its body shattered! By combining several viruses with powerful energy sources like Gamma Radiation, Phazon energy, the mutation chemical Cyttork and more to create a formula that would turn a man in to an army wrecking Titan! To Brad, even if the process was not finished this was everything he asked for! Not caring that it had never been tested on humans, and not caring what would happened to him if he did this, Brad wanted the power that would give him the ability to make people fear and revere him, and insure the " man" would never cramp his style again!

Not caring about what Kevin, Mizrahi and the other scientists, or even his own father was telling him to stop, Brad proved the only authority he cared about was his own when he went ahead and jammed the crystal in to his body even after the Celestial one Metron stopped time just to tell him he was going to make a big mistake! While the surge of power was threatening to shatter his body, Brad saw a mysterious voice coming out of the shadows to make a deal with him, and since he thought it was just a hallucination he made the deal to expect the power, not knowing till much later that he made a deal with the devil himself! This end result of this action was a chain reaction that caused an explosion so massive that Brad's parents, Mizrahi, Kevin and his parents, and everyone else in the lab, and the entire city around the lab were killed in a manner of moments! However, as Brad found out he survived the process, and fell in to underground caverns below before anyone could even realize he had ever been on the world, as he found out what power he now had, it did not matter that he killed his own parents or that his actions would soon cause a misunderstanding that would lead to a bloody civil war, all he cared about was that he was now strong enough to not be under anyone's control!

Brad knew he had to cover his tracks, and returned briefly to his home to say that his parents killed each other in a fight that ended in a double suicide and then, after making use of his new power to storm through a bank he made his way to the capital planet to start his new life and make it big. Brad then bribed a random drunk in to pretending to be his uncle, and got to get his way in to a decent high school to get a good feel on the capital. While Brad was just looking for a way to get the legacy of the" Unstoppable Juggernaught" started, he found even more then he hoped for, when he saw Lacus Raystar. While Lacus did not even like Brad at first for being rude and aggressive, as soon as Brad knew Lacus was from nobility, he knew he had to make her his. While Brad at first was just going to make Lacus pay for disrespecting his," Greatness" when he hacked in to the Raystar database, and found out the fact that Lacus seemed to have some extreme power within her, Brad knew that between her great looks and body, her wealth and her power he was the ideal mate for the man who wanted to be the top dog in the universe!

After seeing how Lacus acted, and saw her strengths and weaknesses, Brad hacked deeper in to the Raystar database, and found out that Lacus had the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her! During his summer break, Brad managed to find out an old dragon hunter master and pay him to teach him how to control a dragon. After spending the rest of the summer learning how to memorize the one magic spell he would ever use, after he was sure he knew everything about the dragon submission collar he killed his client! Brad then robbed a few more banks, and used this money to hire a team of mobile suit mercenaries lead by the ace pilot Ali Al-Saachez to attack his own high school, and try and capture Lacus Raystar! While Ali and his group they were trying to kidnap the duchess in a power play between nobles, little did they know that Brad never intended them to succeed!

Brad just wanted them to cause havoc and make Lacus be terrified, and after Brad busted some more of the high school, he got what he wanted, and Lacus unleashed the Blue Eyes White Dragon in a panic, and as the Celestial Beast awoken it went on a rampage that wiped out all the attackers besides Ali, and then caused a storm of devastation! After insuring that everyone saw the beast within his target, Brad stepped in and showed his new power, making sure he looked macho before he pretended to pound Lacus in to obedience, and then cast the collar seal to force the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and thus Lacus in to submission! As Lacus reverted to normal, before the authorities arrived Brad saw her close friend, Allen Ridgely was just barely alive, and crushed his head to insure no one else would be able to interfere with Lacus, and make Lacus think she killed her close friend! Sadly, Brad's plans were realized, and Lacus was shunned and loathed by everyone for killing people, even if there was nothing she could do, she still was feared as a mutant witch. After seeing Lacus fall in to despair for a month, Brad at last appeared before Lacus and told her that he knew what it felt to be hated just for being different.

Making up stories how he was born with this titanic strength since birth, he told Lacus people feared him because they thought he was a monster, because he was different, because he was above them. He coaxed Lacus in to thinking they were made for each other, and that he all ready proved he could protect her better than her family, the Enji or anyone else could. After saying that he only acts rudely because he is defensive a lot, and that he could help Lacus be liked again by everyone with his slick people skills, Lacus at last was warped enough in to thinking that Brad was sincere and agreed to be his girlfriend.

From here Brad got Lacus to have absolute faith in him as he used his influence with the rest of the student body to get them to expect Lacus again, and whoever did not get in line with Brad's credit, got in line after he showed what he would do to anyone that did not listen to him. Brad also got Lacus to loosen up, and encouraged her to disobey her parents and authority, getting her to see that those who make their own rules have the most freedom, and the most fun. As Brad got Lacus her friends back, she fell more and more in love with the foul mouthed rugged man, the unstoppable Juggernaught saw that his stardom was rising. Finding a group of loyal punks who worshiped his strength, the knife loving man who went by the Slate, the short and puggy magic user Mondo, the loudmouthed kick loving Jerid, and the big lurking black man who was found of the phrase," you know" CJ, Brad had a feeling that his era was rising, a era where he would be able to do whatever he wanted! However, he was angry when he saw his girlfriend's parents were trying to cramp his style when they wanted her to become an Enji! While Erich Raystar thought that Lacus being a member of the warriors of light might help her master her powers and be safe, and maybe even get away from Brad. However now that Brad had a grasp on real power, he was not going to let anything in the universe take it away from him! Brad always thought that the Enji and all there heroics amounted to nothing more than a bunch of naïve nitwits who were protecting losers, for to the selfish alpha dog of a man, he saw honor, pride and those sort of things as worthless, only winning mattered and those who thought otherwise were stupid idiots who were too weak to do what they wanted and wasted time on ethics to make themselves feel good. Even so Brad saw that if he did go through with this he did see that this was a way to be able to fight more, and spread his image across space so that everyone could see that Brad Fowltror was the strongest man in all space!

While Brad may barley have passed the ethics test, he easily aced every physical requirement, smashing right through his test, and exploiting the Enji Knights creed of expecting those with different outlooks, and also making use of Lacus 's own influence Brad was expected in to the Enji. From here Brad thought everything was set, and even saw the Galactic Civil war that was about to explode partly because of his own actions as some time to cut loose and have some fun. However, suddenly someone threw a wrench in Brad's grand plan, and it was Lacus's childhood friend Ben Auro! While Lacus did not expect to ever see Ben again, here he was, and he was overjoyed to see Lacus, a feeling Lacus was not sure she shared. Brad did not even knew Ben was pals with Lacus at first, he just saw Ben as a wide eyed twit who just wanted to feel good about himself, and Brad wanted to pound him on site! Seeing that Ben felt good for beating his pal Jerid, Brad instantly lashed out at Ben, and showed the brown haired man that all of his skills were useless in the face of Brad's absolute force! While it seemed Brad was going to make Ben's first day in the Enji end up with him being a bloody pulp, thanks to the intervention of Cloud and Master Myers Ben was saved. However, when it looked like Brad's carrier in the Enji was all ready over, Lacus arrived and pleaded with the Enji to give Brad a chance, and that Brad was just anxious. Seeing that Ben knew Lacus, Brad saw Ben as an eyesore, but also thought that he was a weak loser that was no threat, and would likely die as soon as the war started.

However, while Brad just wanted this relic from his girls past swept away, he was more than a little annoyed when he found out that not only did Ben survive his first mission, he returned with a golden blade that seemed to indicate that he was the chosen one! Brad refused to expect this, and was dead set in to thinking that some puny runt was ever stronger than him! Seeing how Lacus still cared for Ben, Brad conned Lacus in to believing that Ben made up the legend and synthesized the Star Sword just to look good! However while Lacus believed this at first, as she saw Ben fight in the mission for Mobius, and as she saw Ben nearly die for her, she could not just dismiss her feelings for Ben, much to her boyfriends anger.

While Brad was dead set on showing that he was stronger than any machine or creature, he found out the hard way that his raw power could not just get him to tackle through anything, as when he tried to smash the Dark Enji Ravxen, he nearly got blown to pieces! Even as he was so utterly defeated, Brad just blew it off as a lucky shot, and still thought no one could take him when he was serious. Brad continued to do things his own way, to the great dismay of his Squad leader Sabin Fargo. Sabin tried his best to drill a sense of honor and calm to the fight loving violate man, but Brad only took in enough to get his Squad leader off his back, and even then in more than one mission Brad's bloodlust would overtake him and he would go wild on his targets, often causing just as much harm to innocent bystanders in the area! While this would get him reprimanded several times, he did not mind doing a few extra push ups as long as he got to showcase his glory to the public. Brad wanted to do more than fight though, he wanted to crush weaklings, and he unleashed this rage by going to the Under sector and fighting in the underground Power Club to go all out! Brad was confronted by his former fight mates in High School like Togoro, but even as his old allies dissed him for selling out and moving out of the gutter, Brad showed he did not look back, and even killed his former co founder! Because he said he was rooting out criminals in his own way, he was able to get Lacus to expect theses violate actions, and as long as he could show he was strong enough to protect Lacus from anything that would try to harm her, she tried to see things from his perspective.

Thinking that Brad is just angry because of the death of his parents and his isolation, Lacus tried to be understanding, and that's just how Brad wanted it. However, seeing Ben's efforts, especially after seeing just how real the legacy of the Star Sword was on the world of Hyule, caused Lacus to remember why she was so close to Ben, and once more this was something that Brad would not let fly. After seeing Ben take down Tidus and Vaan in matches he set up, Brad was tired of Lacus and the others thinking Ben was a somebody, and charged in to " set the record straight" for good!

Brad was all too eager to show that even with Doug, James and Wyrmmon fighting him all at once, all of the victories that Ben won so far meant jack squad in the face of Brad's power! Ben learned the hard way that all of his skills and attacks could not change the fact that he was too weak to hurt Brad even when he unleashed his super mode! Brad was all too eager to drill in the reality of the situation in to Ben's head, and was determined to insure he pounded Ben till he learned his place! Despite how brutal a beat down he gave Ben, he still lost the match because of his own carelessness, and Master Myers, Sabin, and even Lacus gave him hell for how brutal he was to Ben.

While Lacus was mortified with how savagely Brad hurt her friend and seemed to at last see Brad for what he was, Brad knew he had to do damage control and ramped up his regret to come off as just going nuts after seeing Lacus feel good about Ben, and said it was all because he did not want to lose the best thing in his life. As Lacus came back to him, he worked off his punishment on Norion to work off his punishment to get the Enji off his back. As he saw that Squad 7 was around for guard duty, Brad decided to try and get rid of Ben for good, and after seeing that the World Transporter was more functional then the Cid group realized, he arranged for Ben to be warped away to a random world, and hopefully never return! However to the brutish man's outrage Ben just returned with another completed mission and people took him even more seriously! As much as this made Brad's blood boil, he snapped at Ezan because the super elite warrior though he was better than him. However, Brad learned the hard way the sliver haired man was not bluffing, and was utterly crushed by the Rich boy that he dismissed!

Brad still dismissed this as a fluke, and took this defeat sorely, going nuts during Xehamaru 's invasion and letting the chaotic battle be a excuse to go all out and thrash everything in sight! When Brad heard that Lacus had snuck in to the Invisible Hand to try and rescue King Atem he went ballistic, and even put off trying to get even with Ravxen to insure his girl was not harmed. After smashing through waves and waves of enemies with his muscles, Brad arrived just as Xehamaru was fighting Ben and Lacus! While Brad thought he had this battle in the bag, his delusions of being seen as a champ came crashing down when even at full power, his actions just caused Xehamaru to become enraged and unleash the true power of the dark side and blasted hole through Brad's throat, before doing the same to his chest! While Brad was utterly crushed, he showed how stubborn he really was, and survived even this attack, and while Ben won the battle, Brad still stuck it to Ben that Lacus loved him more.

As Ben's legacy as a hero began to rise, Brad did not care that he was the only one that did not get promoted to a full Enji Knight, he never cared about titles anyway as long as he could get people to do what he wanted. Brad saw Ben get more and more wary from the various stresses, and was just glad he was having no time to mess with Lacus. When Ben came back with Max, Brad was intimated by Ben's cousins care free take charge manner, and was ticked off that Max had the swagger to match Brad's, and strength as well. However, when Brad saw that Max was Janus he saw it proof that Ben was untrustworthy, and more proof that Brad was the one that could truly make Lacus safe. After killing Luxord, Lacus's family seemed to see this as proof that the "Unstoppable Juggernaught" was the real man. As Brad saw his influence was growing, and that Lacus was getting tighter and tighter in his grip. When Ben returned from a mission even more stressed then before, Brad decided it was time to lay down the" Law" and told Ben that as his boyfriend he did not want Lacus seeing him anymore! While this caused Ben to unleash his rage on Brad, and while Brad seemed to be forced to be on the defensive Brad enjoyed seeing Lacus step in and tell Ben that Brad was a priority over him, no matter how hard it hurt Ben for her to do this. While Brad thought that this meant that Ben at last learned his place, he failed to realize how upset this made Lacus 's childhood friend, till Ben returned a bit later with his rage awakened as Darth Idious! With Ben's dark side unleashed, he showed no mercy and with his new power left Brad near death, and would have left him totally dead if not for the other Enji intercepting him!

Seeing how her neglect left Ben in such dire state, Lacus realized how horrible she had been, and she shocked Brad when she defied him to go rescue Ben from being publicly executed by Kira! Brad would have been more upset if he was not so busy with getting excited at being the bait and getting to go all out and smash entire Titan platoons! While Brad was indifferent to Kira's betrayal, he was just annoyed that once more Lacus was being nice to Ben, and even more annoyed that Ben was forgiven for his dark rampage! Brad did not care if Kira was using Ben as a puppet; he just saw the whole event as more proof that Ben was weak. However when Ben returned from his special training with Master Myers Ben seemed even stronger! Hating that Ben and Ezan both made a fool of him, and that Xehamaru and Ravxen both made him look like a joke, Brad started to think he needed more power. As Ben and Ezan both overcame more trials, Brad seemed to be descending in to a rut, getting drunk and rude more and more often. Seeing Lacus was starting to question him more, Brad decided it was time Lacus had a not so pleasant reminder of who was the big man. In the Grand Adversely Lunar Ball Brad showed he cared little for these formal digs and ditched Lacus, causing her to dance with Ben. As a result of this Brad pushed the date he got for Jerid, Rachel, to remind Lacus of her past! Since she was Allen's sister, she was eager to yell at Lacus for getting away with what she did, and with having her past be brought in to the spotlight Lacus had a panic attack so bad that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was able to fight for control, and Brad stepped in to get Lacus under control, and once more remind Lacus about how badly she needed him!

With Lacus back in check Brad was one of many sent on the mission to Cardianon to try and stop a meeting between Weil and Xiza. While Brad was given strict orders to follow the rules, Brad's burning desire to prove he was the greatest caused him to throw all reason out the window and crash the meeting between the President of the Zeon Federation and the CEO of the Vector company! Brad's sudden attack ended horribly as it caused a three way battle to descend in to the planet, and for Weil to nearly blow everyone up with his new weapon the Death Star! However through this chaos the door to justice seemed to open, as Max appeared once more and told Ben and Lacus that Xiza had to be taken down at all costs! Brad did not trust Max at all, but Lacus and Ben, and there teams all trusted Max. Brad however was on edge that Max was talking about the Juggernaught Project. Even if Max did not know the truth about Brad's involvement, he knew that Ben's cousin did not like him one bit, and seemed like the driven kind of guy that would never give up. Knowing that Lacus also admired Max, he knew that the bounty hunter was some one that was trying to mess things up for him, and no matter what it took, he would do whatever was needed to insure nothing stopped his plan.

And so as the battle to take down Xiza intensified and Brad saw that the demon lords' soldiers had Anti Enji Sniper bullets he saw a chance to get away with taking care of a threat. And so as Ben and Max fought each other, and then fought Xiza onboard Halo to save the universe, Brad crushed the Flood that was infesting the Super weapon, and just as Xiza died and Max stopped Halo from firing, as everyone was worn out and distracted, Brad got himself a good position, and shot Max right through the heart with a Anti Enji bullet!

Even Max could not shrug this off after how hard he fought that day, and as Ben's cousin died Brad used a blinding spell to cover his tracks, and pretended he grabbed the sniper rifle from a Vector soldier and said he was just fighting Flood the whole time! Even if he was able to cover that he killed Max, Brad's rude crud behavior, especially about Max infuriated Ben, Master Myers and Lacus. Master Myers saw that Brad's ego directly leaded to things getting as dire as they did, and had enough of Brad's ego, firmly declaring that he had given Brad enough chances, and that not only was Brad terminated from the Enji, but he was to be locked in there chambers to be questioned for all that he did! While this was just a minor setback for Brad, what really made him snap was Lacus saying that she was tired of Brad always being so rude, careless and violent. After everything that had happened in the war she had grown to think that the good times she had with Brad was not enough to make up for all of his faults, and that she was breaking up with him.

While Brad swore that Lacus and him were meant to be with each other, and that she would regret turning her back on him, Lacus believed she would be all right. As Lacus left Brad in his cell, the obsessive man was hell bent on making sure Lacus regret ever disobey him! As Brad was locked in his cell for weeks he did not give any serous answers to anyone, and just plotted on how to get his revenge on Ben for making a fool out of him.

Sadly for Lacus, Brad got his break when because of Doctor Wily's virus attack, the defense systems on Brad's cell were weakened and he was able to break free! Brad instantly headed in Lacus 's direction, not caring about what was going on, and only caring about teaching Lacus a lesion in who was calling the shots! Sadly for Lacus and everyone else, they were too busy fighting for their lives against Darth Damonus, Kefka, Exdeath Ultimecia and Kuja to noticed Brad was closing in, or that he was using his spell to force Lacus to release the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Brad was ecstatic to see Lacus go nuts and blast away all her attackers, before going on a rampage in Neo Arcadia, killing many people and causing Ben's mother to go in to a coma! Because his spell was directly on the mind of the White Dragon, Brad was able to even override the seal spell that Master Minato cast on Lacus, and he exploited this to look like a hero as he showed up to force the Dragon to go to in submission and have her return to normal! Now with the entire cosmos knowing Lacus had a monster, and Lacus having blood on her hands, and knowing she caused Ben's mother to be on the verge of death, Lacus 's confidence was shattered. How having countless people wanting her killed or sealed away forever, and her faith in Ben or the Enji being able to help her destroyed, Lacus saw Brad, and with her own respect shattered she embraced Brad, desperate to cling on to anything that could seem to be a safe path for her.

Brad made Lacus promise she would not doubt him again, and acted much more aggressively and controlling to her, making her show her appreciation for him by changing her entire fashion sense and behavior to his liking to show that she would give in to his every desire! Even if the Enji Masters had little faith that Brad had any intention of turning around by now, because of his public display the masses saw him as a hero, and he had overwhelming support, especially with those who saw him as someone who did his own thing and kept it, "real". With Lacus once more defending him he was able to get a new squad with Lacus so that he could do things with even less interference. So when Ben and co retuned from there grueling battles on Castile Oblivion Brad was all too happy to ruin the owner of the Star Sword's mood when he not only showed Ben that he was free, and had new groupies like Charley seeing him as the main man, but he was all too happy to see Ben's reaction to the new Lacus, and see her firmly declare what her heart belonged to!

Brad was all too happy to hear that the Enji Knights were going to take decisive action against the Zeon Federation, since the war was so wide scale that Brad got deployed along side Lacus, and his gang on the world of Sullustian. A world surging with hate and resentment, Brad did not care about being discreet, and went all out, easily breaking Corneal Volgan and his forces, and showing just how much power he had when he smashed back the blast of the Libra cannon, and as a result caused the entire world to become unstable in the backlash! Even as millions died from this chain reaction Brad just enjoyed showcasing his strength, and did not care what happened to a planet of losers. As shocking as this extreme act of cruelty was to the others, the fact that Lacus was to withdrawn to care when Brad did things like this mortified the Enji, and pleased Brad all the more, because Lacus's boyfriend was all too happy to have his girl stop letting little things like innocent bystanders or the feelings of others weigh her down, and wanted her to only care about him and his needs. As the Enji saw just how wild Brad had become, they decided to let him lose away from a place where he could go nuts and not cause even more resentment to people. Thus Brad, Lacus and there group was sent to the weapons producing world of Kagi where Brad could smash up countless mobile weapons' and droids to his heart's content and with Master Eraqus watching them, hopefully the resulting rampage would not cause even more resentment to the Enji.

There was an unexpected problem though, when the insane unstable fusion clone of Ben and Ezan, Bezan, warped to the battlefield unexpectedly thanks to Prometheus acting selfish! Brad did not care how random this was, he relished the chance to pound someone who had two faces that he hated mixed together! Even though Bezan had both the powers and the strength of Ben and Ezan, Brad showed everyone just how strong he was, and how his power really has been growing each day, because even though his full power was not enough to defeat Xehamaru previously, now he was able to hold his own against Bezan, and endured everything that he got hit with! Brad fought his enemy to a standstill, and when Bezan 's faulty makeup caused him to fall to pieces, Brad showed no mercy and get lashing at his beaten opponent till he was nothing but a bloody stain on the floor!

Despite how ruthless Brad was, he still got fans from those who approved of his show no mercy approach. To the cringe of the Enji, Brad was getting a fallowing from those who resonated with his might makes right ideology. While this was disturbing enough, little did they know just how crazy Brad truly was! Brad was taking all of this in, thinking himself more and more as a god, and seeing Lacus as his absolute loyal follower. To further push Lacus down his path, Brad brought her to the one surviving terrorists who attacked her in High School, Ali! Being captured during the battle of the Death Star, Ali was to be interrogated but, Brad did not want any lose ends! Telling Lacus to give in and have her revenge, Lacus indeed gave in, and killed Ali, pleasing Brad greatly! Brad wanted to make Lacus get rid of all her fears and loyalties, till her world became all about pleasing her man! While the Enji knew Brad was trouble, few realized how much trouble this bulky man was really up to!

Ben and Doug started to get an idea when after seeing that Brad was up for taking Lacus to a wild night, Ben, wanting to see just what Brad was doing to his friend fallowing him on the Tri Edge with James to fallow Brad, and Doug did his own investigation. Soon Ben and the others found out that Brad was even more blood thirsty and ambitious than they ever imaged, because they saw Brad go in to the secret Dark Tekken Gauntlet tournament being held under Las Venomos, and as Ben watched under the made up identity of Hakumen Kenobi, he saw that Brad truly wanted to make everything go his way, as he saw Brad get impatient with waiting for his glory and he smashed the entire area to get everyone out of the way and be seen as the winner!

Brad was then brought up to see the elite crime lords, the "Vigo" generals of Xiza's criminal empire, M Bison, Geese Howard, Shao Kahn, Wolfgang Kruzer, Garbba the Hutt, Rugal Bernstein, and Heihachi Mishimima. Brad was granted one reward for proving his toughness, but he outraged the crime bosses when he said he wanted everything they all had, and wanted to be the new Big daddy of crime! Brad saw all of theses veteran criminals as soft for not causing as much havoc as they could just to be safe, and said that a real man should welcome being feared! Brad made it clear that he thought that a real crime boss does not do things out of money, but to have power over others, and make them fear you! Brad did not even really care about money; all he really cared about was having the power to get his way!

Brad wanted to round up the entire under world to cause so much stress on the all ready weary public would lose faith in society in general , and descend in to anarchy! Brad made it clear he thought that the law of the jungle was the only true law there was, and that things like governments were just for weaklings who could not cut it on their own. Brad wanted to destroy everything that the weak depended on so that they would have nothing left, no hope, no dreams, only a life were they knew they were losers to be play things of the strong and die when their superiors saw fit.

The reality was Brad wanted to create a mad max style world for the entire universe, a anarchy world where every single being feared him and would treat him like a god because he was the best. Brad was closer to this goal, but he knew he still needed help to get this far. After seeing that there was others who noticed his power, he was confronted by none other than Larxene! While the other Dark Enji detested him, Larxene was fond of his take charge manner, and wanted to have him as a ally. Seeing that the Organization could help him, Brad agreed to form a alliance with them, and killed a weakened Zexion when he protested to show he did not care if they had a problem with it! The truth was that Brad had been secretly helping the Zannacross Empire from time to time when he could make a profit out of it, Brad truly only cared about what affected him!

After that Brad hosted a massive victory party where he got sticking drunk and killed random people to show his power! While Ben, still disguised as Kenobi confronted Brad told him not to be so cocky, Brad was too drunk to take him seriously, and just wanted Lacus to show how much she loved him! Not caring about being attacked, Brad just wanted Lacus to obey him, and forced her to dance in a barley there outfit to give a good show! Before Brad could make her take off even that Lacus fainted from the stress, leaving Brad to party with his new flunkies, showing how little he really cared for Lacus 's well being. All ready showing interest in having sexual fun with Larxene, Brad was all ready fed up with Lacus holding out on him. Only holding back because of being cautious of the Blue Eyes White Dragon being in Lacus 's body, Brad was more than eager to let someone else give him the pleasure he was craving. Seeing himself as a king, having more than one plaything just felt natural to Brad. After all in the end Brad only really cared for Lacus as a trophy and a key to his power, he saw true love as a thing that losers made up.

As good as things seemed to be going for Brad, he did not even care when his new follower Charley never returned, because his attention was drawn by Doug! Doug at first got Brad angry, but Doug told Brad he saw things his way, and wanted in on the action! Brad was not just going to trust Ben's pal right off the bat, but delighted at seeing that he could make Ben see that even his supposedly closest friends saw how things worked! Brad agreed to give Doug a chance to prove what path he was truly going down on, while he caused even more trouble. Feeling even bolder after making this dark alliance, Brad fulfilled his deal with the Organization and attacked the Skedar home world so that he could pulverize the celestial beast Gerzar! Showing how heartless he had become, he forced Lacus to fully transform in to the Blue eyes White Dragon, to make a Celestial Beast take down another! After letting Saix and Xemnas get their hands on the powerful canine, Brad then cruelly killed the Lylat force being leaded by the vengeful Jin Kisaragi.

After hearing that the Enji were soon to be hosting the Enji Budokai, Brad just saw it as a joke, and as an excuse to show that his raw strength was greater than any skill any other fighter in the universe had! Lacus was nervous and thought it was a trap, though while in the end she was right, just as the Enji Knights predicted Brad's ego was too big to run away from the chance to make everyone see that he was the true champion! Having hired imposters to pose as him and Lacus, Brad thought the Enji were clueless about his true actions, however he did not know that Ben was Kenobi or that Doug was not quite honest about his intentions, since Doug did help Brad get thug in to Corneria he also insured they were caught as soon as they touched down on the planet!

While at this point Brad was more than eager to let anyone who had a problem with him have a piece of him, and plowed through everyone that tried to stop him! Brad's zeal for beating people nearly did him in as he cut loose so fast that he shattered the entire battle ring in the preliminaries, he just barely managed to be the last one to fall in to the water, winning after all. Though, this might have been a good thing since Brad may have gone ballistic if he lost like that again. In any case Brad was one of the eight fighters to make it to preliminaries , and though Akuma made him look like a fool again with a sudden attack, Brad showed how serous he was about teaching those who don't respect him a lesson when his fight with Kyle Dunamis! While Kyle was able to hang in there and get a few nicks in, theses hits cost Brad dearly as the Unstoppable Juggernaught went berserk and broke Kyle's arm, before nearly beating him to near death! Brad might have gone all the way if Kyle's father Captain Stan and the others did not step in, causing Brad to just barley control himself. Brad was getting tired of the Enji, and tired of everyone of there noble ideals. Brad was also tired of Lacus trying to act out of hand, and was more annoyed then happy that she beat Omega Rugal with her own power, because he just wanted her to stop trying to have ideas of her own! Using his collar seal to make Lacus be in more pain, and make her drink more of his "Self" made Jugga juice to make her pain go away, though in reality it was weakening her more and more. Brad was so insistent on Lacus getting in line that when there quarter final match begun, Brad ordered Lacus to surrender to give him what he deserved! While Lacus slowly agreed when Brad showed he would get angry if she did not obey him, Brad did not realize that this was the last straw, because Ben got so outraged that he joined right in to demand that he fight Brad next!

Brad saw that the Masters allowed this to happen, and knew that they were propping their chosen one, but Brad was all too eager to use this as a chance to put Ben in his place once and for all, and show the cosmos that his raw force would crush through heaven itself! While Brad was eager to make Ben pay for getting in his way, Ben showed Brad he was waiting for this moment for over a year when he handed Brad's head on a platter! Even when Brad went at full power, Ben still was able to overcome his wrath, and this infuriated Brad to no end. Hell bent on making Ben suffer, he played his hand, and hacked the security systems to paralyze Ben!

Brad was ready to insure his longtime pest got broken down a peg forever, till Doug arrived! Brad was frilled that the blond brawler seemed to want to show Ben how things really went down, and as Brad was ready to show the hero how he saw what the true fate of hero's really were, suddenly Doug made Brad eat his assumptions hard, when Doug jammed the Tri-Edge's gear right in to him! After all of this time, Brad's ego at last came to bite him when Doug used the combined power of the Tri-Edge's projecting systems and Ben's Star Sword to force Brad to reveal his memories to everyone! At long last, the truth about Brad's origins was made clear to all, and everyone saw that he lied about being born with massive raw strength. He was not fated to be the best like he always said, he manipulated his way to barging in to the Juggernaught Project, and he killed his parents and caused a massive hateful war that spiraled in to one of the things that caused the civil war with the Zeon Federation, all because he wanted power.

While the truth about what he did to Lacus was not exposed, Brad instantly became the first spot on millions of peoples kill list, and when it was also shown that Brad killed Max Ben's hate exploded and he became Idious once more! Idious once more was on the verge of killing Brad, but Brad showed he planned father ahead then one would think, and had his body double, Shang Tsung get captured in his place. Knowing that the cat was out of the bag, Brad wanted Bed out of his way once and for all. Convincing Lacus that Ben would only cause her lies and pain, he used her stunt double Meer to get Ben to be transported to the under sector, where Brad showed Ben the place where he was seen as king! Wanting to make Ben see that all the people who kept it "real" saw he was the true winner! Brad attacked Ben once more, and Ben was once more hated Brad so much Idious took control, but when Lacus stepped in the owner of the Star Sword was torn, and Brad took advantage of this to hit Ben hard! While it seemed that Ben was going to be done in by the Unstoppable Juggernaught's cruel trap, his friends arrived to even the odds! With Brad's underworld allies get routed, his gang was being defeated and his plans falling apart, Brad forsaken his own motto of sticking to his own power and absorbed countless curse seal crystals to power up, showing that the only thing Brad really believed in was winning to get what you want at all costs!

Even with this surge of dark energy Brad found out he still could not beat Ben and the others! With the backlash of using so much dark energy weakling Brad, it seemed his sins had at last caught up to him, but his allies showed they still needed him, and Xemnas and Saix appeared to show what else Brad was up to before escaping with him! Brad was completely deranged at this point, and wanted to kill Ben, the Enji Knights, and break the very universe to the point that everyone feared him! Even his most loyal followers, Jerid, CJ, Mondo, and the Slate, were just broken tools to him, and showing that he truly only cared for himself he brutally killed, and even eat his friends to show how much he was tired of their failings! Brad then went after the only thing he cared about, Lacus! Returning to her after she ran to her home and smashing through KOS-MOS and the rest of the Raystar defense force to get to her, Brad did not care that Lacus knew his past, he told her after everything she did she has just as much blood on her hands as he had. By making expect his view that there was no true love and that they were best fit for each other, and that if she died she would go to hell and suffer forever for being such a bad girl, and using his collar spell to rack the women with pain every time she thought of something Brad did not like he successfully manipulated Lacus in to still seeing that being with him was her only chance at being safe! After having Lacus attack, and nearly kill James, Doug and Shinryudramon to prove her loyalty he and her escaped to the World that Never was!

Seeing that Lacus still was questioning him was the last straw for Brad, and he showed his true nature as he beat her hard to smash out everything about her that was not what he wanted! As Brad was about to do a lot worst to her, Ravxen of all people saved her from this fate because he decided it was the time to show Brad how little he thought of him! Despite being infused with DC cells himself to make his body keep being stable, Brad still thought everything was his to take, and thought he would make everyone, even all in heaven and hell see him as the strongest person there was!

A deranged Brad soon tried to pull that off, for with the help of Lacus and the Dark Enji, Brad got a new Hook sword type of weapon that could devour its targets hearts! Brad greatly enjoyed using this new blade as he showed up in the Tower of Destiny just as Ben and Master Myers finished their duel! Brad was all too happy to take the heart of the man who looked down on him for a long time, and was even more happy to show that thanks to Lacus and the efforts of Xemnas, he was able to weld the Divine Nova blade, the sword that was only suppose to be the blade of the chosen savior! Ecstatic at making Ben see that all his efforts were for nothing, and that the results truly only mattered, Brad then had Lacus protect him from the hero's wrath, and forced Curse Seal crystals in to her to make her transform once more, as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Brad was delighted to see Lacus be consumed with darkness, and insisted she kill Ben so that she could be free of her past once and for all, and have nothing left but her life as Brad's dark queen!

As Brad fought off Ben's allies, and made it clear he did not care one bit about all the pain he caused, and truly only cared about destroying everything that got in his way so that he could do whatever he wanted! However , despite how powerful Brad had become he realized all too late that his unstoppable status was far from secure when Lacus was showing signs of hesitation he showed up to egg Lacus to give the final blow! Thinking that Lacus was too far gone to change no matter what, Brad let his ego get the best of him when he admitted he put the collar on Lacus, hired the Terrorists, and killed Allen, all so that Lacus would be his girl! At this point Brad had deluded himself in to thinking Lacus should be grateful for this because he made her see that strength was all that mattered and that everything else was for losers, but this was Brad's biggest mistake, as Lacus at last realize the extent of how much Brad had been controlling her! Faced with choosing to believe in two men, Lacus showed Brad that in the core of her heart, she wanted to be good, and wanted to be with Ben, as she stabbed and blasted Brad as payment for tricking her for so long! Even this was not enough to kill the pure evil man, and Brad became furious at Lacus for betraying him, and charged through Ben and everyone else to steal her heart! With the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon fused with his body Brad set out to kill everyone, and kill Ben ten times over for ruining his plans! Brad had become completely insane at this point, a pure evil being that only cared about causing pain to make himself content with the suffering of others, a abomination of a being that was the very worst of humanity! Brad was so obsessed with his own greatness that when Larxene paralyzed Ben to help him out, she was repaid with Brad showing he was not going to bother trusting anyone again, and devoured her to add the power of the celestial beast Falzar for himself!

For all of the power he gained, it seemed that Brad had at last found his limit when his body began going out of control! As Xemnas and Kira both appeared to taunt him, Brad showed the villains he was tired of everyone thinking they were better than him, and stabbed both of them when they were trying to attack each other, before consuming there power! However, absorbing the life-force energy of both the son of the Grand Master and the leader of the Dark Enji proved to make Brad see that he had bit off more than he could chew at last, and all of this energy made Brad unstable, VERY unstable as his body transformed in to a massive hideous mutated monster that did not have a shred of humanity left! Now with his body at last reflecting the true form of his heart Brad became a beast of pure rage, but even as his mind nearly eroded to nothing, he still was obsessed with killing Ben! However, even with this desperate act, Brad could still not out run his Karma, or Ben's wrath! However, even as he attacked Ben so hard that he broke the Star Sword he could not kill the chosen hero! Thanks to Nightmare showing a spark of his old courage, Ben was able to retrieve the Divine Nova form Brad's bloated disgusted flesh, and Ben was able to show Brad the true power of the Divine Mugen Nova!

As Ben at last transformed to his ultimate power Brad was horrified to see that for how strong he was he was powerless in the face of Ben's full might! No matter what he did, Ben was one or more levels ahead of him. Desperate to win no matter what, Brad could not handle that Ben was better than him, and was so obsessed with killing the man that ruined his life that he resorted to trying to blow himself up to try and take Ben, Lacus and everyone else with him! However even this last act of desperation was futile, for Ben showed Brad the mercy he showed Max and all the other lives he ruined to get his way, as in no mercy at all! With one epic energy blast every last cell of Brad's body was destroyed, and Brad had no choice but to expect that he failed to become the strongest, and failed to realize any of his dreams. The only thing that Brad did manage to pull off was be such a hated man that for a brief moment, every force in the universe untied to see their common enemy dead. In ways Brad was far more evil then the majority of the other enemies Ben faced, for unlike many like Xehamaru, Sephiroth, Sigma, Kira and more, Brad had no justification for his actions other than his own ego. And also unlike so many of the others, Brad had no tragic past as a excuse, he had a fine life that he threw away because he did not give a damn about what he had and wanted more no matter what it took. In ways Ben and Brad had some things in common, they both wanted to be a somebody and get noticed by people. However, that and being male humans seemed to be the only things they had in common because everything else they did seemed to be done in totally opposite directions. Brad was the very worst of human nature, and one of Zannacross 's prime examples of how humanity failed, by overcoming him Ben , Lacus and the others showed they can overcome man's worst nature, and rise above it.

Ennagarm personality type: Brad Fowltror is a type eight personality type, which means he sees fear and hesitation as weakness, and that a winner , a true " Man" acts without regret or mercy, doing what it takes to get what he wants. Has a animistic vigor to his mannerisms that makes him appear rugged and " sexy" to women that can, throw people off his true degenerate nature. Brad is the type that sees loyalty as a sham, and that everyone is out for themselves and if they need others they are weak. A man with cruel anarchist views, thinks organizations are for the weak as well, and that at true man only needs himself to get out on top. A ruthless berserker in combat, Brad is the type that seeks to drive a point home hard, and shows no mercy to those who stand in his way.

Authors notes: Let's see, some parts of Brad Fowltror were inspired by Brolly from Dragon Ball Z , Kenpachi from Bleach, the Hulk, and Togoruo from you Yu Hakusho. However the primary inspiration for Brad was Brad Pitt's character in Fight Club, Stanly Kowalski in a Street Car named desire, and, a guy I really hated in High School. Not going to lie, I created Brad to vent at my hate for this guy. Like Brad he was the boyfriend of the girl I really liked, and it did not end so well. Now, before anyone says that its just being a sore loser, this guy also was a lying drug dealer who go caught stealing so, in the end he was quite the loser. In any case , I created Brad as the kind of bully character, the alpha male jock type from so many stories. The macho guy who is head strong, sometimes he turns over a new leaf, but not in this story. I purposely made it seem like Brad was the "Misunderstood" angry guy type that had a good heart deep down to mislead readers, to make it all the more horrifying when Brad showed his true unredeemable nature. I did that on purpose because I wanted to show how assumptions can be misleading and deceptive, and that people can be much more sinister then they let on. As Brad got worst, I figured it would work best to show him be like the Joker from Batman the Dark Knight and that guy from Clock Work Orange, those crazy unstable guys who care solely about themselves and only care about themselves. It was indeed enjoyable to see Brad die, I know some think he lasted to long but, I figured it was to make him a serious threat. In the end, more or less he eclipsed Zannacross as the most important villain of the series, hope it worked out.

_**Ravxen the Phantom of Chaos/ Chaos Zannacross Necron the Shin Emperor of Darkness**_: The appearance that Zannacross gives to his followers is mostly a tall human with long black hair to his shoulders, and a black beard the hair can turn various other colors, including fiery. At times he can just have a flaming skull for a head, and in his battle form he is completely clad in black armor in the style of Darth Vader, the Shredder and Saruon, while he may not need the armor for protection, it's to insure that not a speck of those he kills gets on his body. Being the devil he can also take any shape he pleases. One of the very first sentient beings of existence and the very essence of darkness and death itself, Zannacross is the very embodiment of evil. However, his true relationship to Cosmos and the universe is often misunderstood. While many think that the story is that Zannacross was the first angel to govern hell, and rebelled as Lucifer Zannacross because he saw that he was better fit then Cosmos to rule over all, that's in fact a distorted tale told by many religions after the truth got lost in time. The truth is that Zannacross was never Cosmos's servant, but her counterpart. Born at around the same time, the time when the first sentient being desired interaction and divided itself to create the known universe, Cosmos and Zannacross have had a relationship more like a brother and sister, or a husband and wife. Despite being literally polar opposites of each other the two did get along, it was only once they created other life forms that they slowly come from inseparable lovers to bitter swore enemies. Cosmos and Zannacross both came up with the idea of giving life to lesser creatures on the various physical gatherings of dirt and dust, mostly to find new forms of interaction and amusement. However, as the first mortal life forms grew and developed, it became quite clear that Cosmos and Zannacross had different ideals about the worth of theses mortal creations of theirs, theses mortals.

Cosmos was kind and forgiving to them, where Zannacross saw them as mere objects for his amusement. The two tried to reach a understanding, but after the first group of mortals tries to overthrow Cosmos and Zannacross to become the new rulers of the universe, Zannacross saw this as proof that mortals were ungrateful greedy ingrates, however while he sought to just eradicate them all Cosmos persuaded him to let the wicked ones pay for their sins and let the good mortals have a chance to prove themselves to show they can change. Zannacross agreed, but was disgusted with how humans made mistakes again and again, and was even more disgusted with how Cosmos was fond with this weakness. While this may be because she was made of the essence of light , goodness and compassion itself, Zannacross saw Cosmos as being too lenient, and was appalled that she was letting the wills of her children guide her. When Cosmos said that the humans had every right to fallow their dreams, no matter how foolish they were because everyone had the right to make their life their own.

From here on out Zannacross would never see Cosmos as the same, and saw that their own creations had corrupted her. Zannacross would seldom leave hell from there on out, and would make those who fall in to hell suffer everlasting deaths. Zannacross would respect those who saw his way, and would make mortals that agreed with his views of their broken nature. As more and more beings, both living and dead both resented the current world, Zannacross knew that the sinful nature of man would always leave to suffering and ruin, and that all things lived to die anyway, so their very nature was pointless. Slowly but surely, Zannacross saw that that Cosmos was to weak, and that he was the rightful ruler of all existence!

Zannacross instantly began to plan to make Cosmos see that everything she believed in was worthless. From the depths of darkness, Zannacross gloated many men and women in to embracing the truth, and giving in to their dark desires to gain the justice, the vengeance they deserved and won many supporters and followers as the years went by. As more and more desperate broken people cried out of a way to get what they want or have their revenge, Zannacross made more pacts with mortals, and even gave damned souls chances for revenge by causing them to be reborn as creatures of darkness that reject the world, the Necrocalcous! As society expanded and the many races evolved Zannacross sought to devise a test to insure that his rule was the only rule that could guide the cosmos properly. With his most fanatical minions, the seven great demon lords like Darth Damonus and Mukuro acted as his agents in the mortal realm, Zannacross coxed entire races in to fulfilling his plans in exchange for great power. In the end Zannacross created many powerful mech machines to bind many races to his will. In the end, when mortals like Mitt Hackey, Yeshua and Serguius tried to force open the path to heaven to reach paradise thanks to being deceived by Damonus and the others, in the end all they did was rupture the very balance of the realms itself and opened a portal to hell, allowing Chaos Zannacross Necron to just walk in to the mortal dimension! Zannacross saw that this was absolute proof that man always sleeked there destruction and that the purpose of the life of a mortal was flawed and futile. With so many people craving for this world to be changed, with so many rejecting life as it was the evidence seemed undeniable, and Zannacross would wait no longer to fix that mistake!

Zannacross then descended from hell with his forces from hell, and announced the Zannacross Empire had descended to take over the universe! While many opposed his view, Zannacross would not tolerate any insolence, and wiped out entire galaxies for defying him! As Zannacross saw Seyia and his band of hero's tell him that he did not have the right, the infuriated god was ready to make the hero suffer dearly for this refusal to know his place, and killed two of his friends instantly, and was about to do even worst before the celestial ones intervened! Furious that not only would Cosmos refuse to descend herself, but that her angels were determined to defend the mortals. Zannacross could not phantom how they could forgive such flawed creatures, nor would he even entertain the idea that mortals had the right to choose their own path even if it meant a long road of failure and sin. Zannacross saw that the angels were as defective as their beloved mortals, and sought to erase them as well! Zannacross unleashed a brutal campaign of terror across all space, and was determined to make every inch of existence know the wrath of supreme god of evil!

While Zannacross thought Cosmos was weak for not coming to fight him herself, he could not even expect that she was trying to make Zannacross expect that while the mortals were not just toys, and as many mistakes as they have made they still could amount to great things, and that there greatness could overcome their darkness. Zannacross was going to use this war to prove that this was just a foolish naïve hope for change, and after many tense battles Zannacross decided to end it all, and try and destroy the entire mortal dimension by opening a space time anomaly so that he could compress time and space itself, merge realms together and rewrite reality to his liking! As Zannacross prepared to unleash his final judgment he saw this realm's champions make their final stand. While the Shin Emperor of Darkness saw this as nothing more than bugs buzzing around, when all of his demon lords, including Damonus were being overpowered by mere humans Zannacross descended himself! Seeing that Seyia, Serenity, Siegfried and Kamina had been given divine power from Cosmos herself, Zannacross was all the more outraged, and was determined to make this group of so called Legendary hero's see the difference between having divine weapons and being a god! With his powers that transcend the rules of time and space, Zannacross seemed to easily overcome everything his enemies had to throw him, and his victory seemed certain. However, as he killed Kamina Zannacross had a firsthand glance at what the desperate fury of humans could produce! With the powers of the Divine Nova and the Golden Imperial Crystal, and their own tremendous resolve they were able to withstand even the embodiment of all evil and darkness's fury! To the godly beings horror, he found that Seyia was able to cut through all of his attacks, and even fought back with such force that his body was destroyed as a result! While to a being that's essence was the very nature of death and darkness this was only a minor setback, this set him up so that Cosmos could seal her weakened counterparts essence in a powerful Trans Dimensional seal, cutting him off from all of reality! With his essence trapped in a multi layered seal it would be some time before Zannacross would see another being. The fragments of his essence that were not trapped were scattered across the universe, and some of these fragments were so powerful they took minds of their own and became known as devils in their own right such as the entity of death Necron that nearly wiped out Zidane's world, Solaris the beast that could bend Time and Space and nearly wiped out Sonic's world of Mobius, and other evil entities like Yuris, Zeromus, Necrid, and countless more that would cause despair and pain throughout the universe for years to come even if they were just echoes of their master!

As for Zannacross himself, he would spend millions of years isolated from the cosmos, with nothing but his outrage and hate for Cosmos and all of her creations keeping him from losing his mind. Slowly, so very slowly Zannacross's will erode the holy barriers containing him. While still far from being able to break free, Zannacross was slowly able to regain part of his god sense, and still seen across the Cosmos. Even when he was freshly sealed, he still could influence Siegfried enough to let his darkness consumed him and become Nightmare, and would persuade many others to give in to the dark side! Even as it took millions of years, the true god of darkness slowly plotted his revenge. As his influence grew, and his minions slowly also broke free of their seals Zannacross was able to regroup his forces. When Damonus made contact with him he and his second in command actively rebuilt his empire, albeit in secrecy. Not wanting the angels to interfere again, he and Damonus slowly gathered those whose hearts were in synch to the darkness from all over the universe. While a new celestial being Shinnok was put in charge of overseeing hell, Damonus was still able to make contact with some of the demons in hell. Over the course of thousands of years Zannacross and his followers were able to cover there identity under the guise of the dogmatic order of Sithantos, a stern religious order that worshiped the darkness in man's heart and thought that the current world was corrupted beyond salvation. While this order was of a dark nature, it was one of thousands of unholy orders that was attracting people, and as long as they kept within their home world of Ormus and the resulting planets they would not attract much attention, which is just what their masters wanted. While Zannacross had various dark side users try and enforce his will, even the most talented ones only caused a few small scale wars or found a few fragments of his essence, what would be known as the Key fragments, before being killed by various figures.

Zannacross had near limitless patience for enacting his revenge, but he always tried to move things forward when he could. After eroding his seal enough he was able to project a fragment of his essence in to the mortal realm, and take control of willing host bodies to use as his puppets. However, most men could not stand his essence for long and after long they would burn from the inside until they were nothing more but ashes. Seeing that despite how much humans and all the other races had evolved, despite the techlogy they gained they never changed, and the True god of darkness never stopped believing he was right and that Cosmos just refused to concede that her creations were failures that would never change. After countless failed attempts, the forces were at last aligned for Zannacross to have his revenge on all life. Zannacross found a cloned body of Seyia Leingod try to foil his plans. As he saw the cloned body of the man that made a fool of him destroy his host body he became newly enraged, but he then realized he could use this reproduction of his disgrace to his advantage. He and Damonus appeared before this young man, and told him about the truth of his existence. The man that would become Xemnas soon found out about the truth and gave in to his darkness, and Zannacross saw this as the perfect sigh to kick start his return. Zannacross instructed Xemnas to gather those who would be strong enough to be worthy beings of the new age of darkness. Xemnas then proved his loyalty and crafted a body for Zannacross to possess. Made up of souls from an entire world, this body could withstand more influence from the God of darkness, and Zannacross would use this puppet body as his prime method of getting things done himself. While this body was still not anywhere near as powerful as his true body, he still was able to turn the body that would be Ravxen the Phantom of Chaos in to a deadly object of destruction! To insure that darkness and hate would spread across the cosmos, Zannacross answered the desperate desire of a greedy mortal, Brad Fowltror. Granting the selfish youths desire for power, Zannacross infused Brad with enough dark energy to survive fusing with the Juggernaught Project, and while he thought Brad was the very embodiment of everything he loathed about humanity, he did see the sadistic monkey of a man could be a useful wild card of a monster to cause additional chaos and despair for all.

As Ravxen Damonus and Xiza were able to win over more key figures like Kira and Xehamaru they were able to being start the " Grand Plan" With Weil Zabi and the others goaded in to starting a galactic civil war to force a independence with the Lylat Kingdom and fulfill there greedy desires, and Xehamaru guiding Sithantos in to a much more aggressive stance, at last the master of evil could see his return be more than just wishful thinking, but the promised future!

As the Galactic Civil War begun Zannacross himself, as the masked maniac Ravxen Zannacross pretended to be a member of the Dark Enji, with only Xemnas knowing his true identity, and as the Phantom of Chaos he attacked countless worlds for search of both the Key Fragments and the Celestial Beasts, things he needed to intact his ultimate vengeance on all realms! As Ravxen/ Zannacross hear rumors of a young Enji Knight finding a legendary blade he at once sought to see if the rumors were true. While he saw the Enji Knights as a annoyance, he thought they would soon fall to pieces and be crushed by different factions like all the other heroic groups of justice had fell apart after in fighting and over extending had done so many of them in. Zannacross was anxious when he found out about Ben Auro, but since the Star Sword was only a fragment of the blade welded by the warrior the supreme devil just assumed Ben was yet another fool who found some holy blade on a world. A bug that would be annoying to be sure, but hardly the prime threat to his plans. He saw the struggles of Ben and Lacus as amusement, and saw Brad's actions as a loud dog barking around.

When Ravxen saw Ben was still alive by the SR-388 battle, and saw that he was stubborn, however he was still more focused on finding the Key Fragment there, and punishing Janus for trying to make a fool of him. However, after realizing Ben defeated Metroid Prime, and feeling the same kind of energy Seyia had, the ultimate evil knew Ben was a threat that should be dealt with, and he and Damonus instructed Xehamaru to insure that Ben Auro died. As Ravxen caused general chaos during the first invasion of Corneria, and fought Grand Master Myers to a stand still for most of the battle to insure he would not intervene in the planned execution. However, the Phantom of Chaos was annoyed that in the end, even with a boost of power Xehamaru was unable to get the job done, and Ben showed even more power, and was proving to be a even bigger threat now that he found how to unleash his Bankai power. Despite this development, Ravxen/ Zannacross was undaunted, and saw this as a way to show that even the brightest light of the celestial ones could be bent to his will, to show that no matter who it was, all mortals would be consumed by their sin.

Ravxen attacked Ben once more amidst the Zeon attack on the world of Pakamino, and saw firsthand the power the chosen one could unleash in his Bankai state. The supreme being of evil saw that Ben could be a threat, but also was in a weakened emotional state and could be used as his pawn. He was impressed when Kira managed to cause Ben to give in his darkness and become Darth Idious. While Zannacross thought he had proven once and for all the superiority of the darkness, he was shocked, and infuriated when Ben resisted and turned back to his true self with the help of his friends. As Zannacross saw Ben defeat Ganondorf and even Xiza, with this welder of the Star Sword being able to kill one of the seven supreme demon lords, The Shin Emperor of Darkness knew that the games were over, Ben Auro had to die. As Zannacross he exerted his growing power and revived Mateus, Kefka, Exdeath, Ultimecia and Kuja to speed up the gathering of energy. As the dark god saw Damonus' s attack be foiled by Lacus 's outburst, he realized more and more what the young women's true nature was, and saw her as just as big a threat as Ben Auro. While the leader of the Zannacross Empire wanted to insure that the women who had the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her could not stand in his way, after seeing how much fear and darkness governed her life, he desired to see if Brad could break her in to being the witch of darkness, to show that even the most purist girl could be broken in to being his pawn.

Once more as Ravxen he attacked Ben and the others after the Enji took down Marluxia at Castle Oblivion alongside Xemnas. Seeing how far Ben had come, the Phantom of Chaos was no longer playing around. Amused that Ben thought he killed Max, he was all too eager to stroke the chosen one's rage. Truthfully Zannacross/ Ravxen was furious that Brad, a mere monkey killed someone that he wanted to kill, and saw that Brad was as delusional as the first mortals that tried to become the new gods all the way back in the first age, even more proof to Zannacross that humans were forever tainted and must be destroyed once and for all! While the pretend Dark Enji knew Ben had to die now, as Golbez and FoSoYo and the entire magical Lunarian race came to the aid of the heroes Ravxen saw that it would require the ultimate ruthless attack to do his greatest threat in, and departed with perhaps to much confidence.

As the Zeon Federation and Weil Zabi got defeated, but by this time Zannacross did not see the merging of these two armies as a threat, just as before, he would crush the defiance mortal resistance and show the entire universe and Cosmos herself that Darkness concurred all! As Damonus sent the elite agents of the Zannacross Empire, the Emperor's Hands, to bring Lacus before him to pay for her defiance and for her to suffer greatly before her and the Blue Eyes White Dragon's energy were the final feast to break his seals. However, when Lacus used her true angel powers to defeat his top demon agents, Damonus and Zannacross knew there was no denying it, Lacus was the true successor to the Antitype Apostle bloodline, and the direct descendent of Serenity! Boiling with desire to see the descendant of the one who disgraced him suffer like no other, Zannacross allowed Brad to play his game and think he stood a change of taking over as the most powerful being of all. Because after all, it would be all the more amusing for Brad to realize just how wrong he was when the truth about his purpose became all the more clear. Besides, after seeing how Ben had manage to defeat even the likes of Sephiroth and Kira it was clear that the best way to destroy him was through his heart, and the idea of the women he loved being the one to destroy him, and her holy powers being the perfect way to counter act Ben's own holy power.

As the Enji Budokai unfolded, Zannacross and his Empire at last played there endgame. As the Enji Budokai unfolded, and Brad's true nature was revealed to all Lacus was on the verge of total despair, and as she fallowed Brad to the World That Never was, and was soon consumed with DG cells and dark energy it seemed like what was supposed to be the hope of the universe, and the very embodiment of human virtues seemly turning in to a sigh that humans true nature was that of weak fearful beings that gave in to their despair before becoming consumed with darkness! However as Ravxen showed up in person to see his grand tragic finale of the light unfold, he was most infuriated when Lacus ended up breaking free of Brad's control and showing her true love for Ben! As the turn of events led to Brad's crazed break down Ravxen enjoyed toying with Brad, to show that no matter how much power he could possess he would never be able to become god, Ravxen showed Brad that even with all his might, he still could not become god. While a lucky shot managed to hit the Phantom of Chaos, it did keep him away long enough to miss seeing Ben unleashing his true power! Even if Ravxen was not there in person, as he sensed Ben transform in to his transcended ultimate power state, the god of darkness would never forget the energy of the chosen one, of the one of the Divine Mugen Nova sword. As Brad was utterly destroyed Zannacross knew he wasted too much time, and upon seeing Ben was exhausted the leader of the Zannacross Empire knew the time for games was over. The God of Darkness at last decided to bring his master shadow game to an end and revealed who was behind the mask of Ravxen the entire time. After revealing just what roles Xemnas, he, Kira and everyone else had been playing, he wanted to kill Ben once and for all. However, in a move he did not expect Lacus threw her own safety in to the wind and protected Ben and everyone else by using her new holy magic to warp everyone else out of harm's way!

This bold defiance outraged Zannacross, and he dragged the wounded angel to his true self to at last break free from the Trans Dimensional Seal. However, in his yearn to get his true body free he overlooked Lacus just enough for her to use her magic once more to free the Royal Knights from Kira 's illusion and she was able to run in to Neo Pandemonium! While Kira retrieved her after a little while, this did prevent Zannacross from robbing her of all of her life essence. As the girl showed just how much combined stubbornness the angel and the Blue Eyes White Dragon could amount to, even in the face of tremendous pain she held on as best as she could, and managed to hold out for Ben to arrive! Dead set on ending the interference of those of the light, even with Damonus, Kira his own body and the others to his fury Ben truly was just as powerful as Seyia, and managed to free Lacus before she could be killed!

However, by the time Ben did this it was too late, after millions of years of waiting, the Trans Dimensional Seal had at last been broken, and Chaos Zannacross Necron could feel himself being free! In this decisive moment Kira made his move and tried to upstage the god of evil, but in the end this was only a annoying but minor delay, for even Kira did not truly comprehend the power and will of one of the divine entities that is composed of the very essence of the universe! Zannacross at long last had his body reformed, and was more then eager to show his enemies what the full wrath of the one true god of darkness could unleash!

Knowing full well that his arrogance was his undoing last time, instantly after enjoying the feel of his own body being free, Zannacross showed all of the hero's just what the difference was between his power and the power of all the other villains who claimed to be the god of evil and the one true devil, as his power could easily alter the rules of time and space to his bidding. Zannacross enjoyed showing to his enemies that even Ben and Lacus could not hope to harm him when he was being serious. While some might say it would have been better to kill Ben and Lacus instantly, Zannacross could not help but want them to suffer before their lives were ended, and besides to him if he killed them normally he thought Cosmos would just protect them. Thus Zannacross kicked Lacus and Ben to hell, and ruthlessly crushed the hope of the other hero's, before killing everyone attacking his base world at once with his Extinction Void spell! As Ben and Lacus desperately fought off the near endless army of hell that wanted them dead, just as they thought they escaped Zannacross was all to glad to show them just how hopeless things were, as he appeared before them just as they thought they made it, and used their efforts to at last use Kingdom Hearts to open the gates to heaven! As the path to his revenge at last became apparent, Zannacross sought to destroy the hope of humanity in the worst way possible, and blasted the two to the darkness beyond time, the shadow dimension where nothing existed! Zannacross thought the two would break down both mentally and physically there, and if they survived he would finish them off himself, after he asserted his dominance once and for all!

At long last the unthinkable happened, Zannacross had freed his elite demon lords and invaded heaven! Despite the entire history of heroes standing in his way, Zannacross showed that no one would be allowed to deny his long desired vengeance and he tore through hero, angel and pathogens of deities alike, till at long last he was face to face with the first person he knew, Cosmos! Amused that despite mortals showing there failings again and again in history and despite how many had fallen to their sin that Cosmos still had faith in her children, and upon Cosmos telling him that she thought he was truly delusional to think things could ever be perfect or that even a god could force everyone to live to one will, Zannacross became truly disgusted with his counterpart, and saw that in his eyes she had been truly utterly corrupted by the emotions of her flawed creations! Ready to assert himself as the absolute master of all reality Zannacross and Cosmos unleashed a titanic dual that cause the very fabric of the universe to quiver! While Cosmos at last fought back and showed her own power, in the end what Zannacross knew was the truth came to pass! With both beings being the very essence of the universe and unable to truly die, it came down to who held back more, and with Cosmos caring about her universe Zannacross was able to overwhelm her, and while he could not kill her he shattered her body and spirit in to fragments and consumed her!

With Cosmos and her power under his command, Zannacross was at last able the door that would give him the key to have his way with all reality, the key to the Axis of Time! With the core of the universe at his command, Zannacross used his newly enhanced power to blow away the final few protectors of the universe, the Elder Anuir Celestial ones like the Living Tribunal, Anti-Monitor and Galactus, and the others, and with access to the heart of all there was at last at his finger tips, he created his ring of dominance, the _Eternal Kami Munesanzun Crystal_. With this anchor that would cause the entire universe to be slowly but totally merged with him at last Zannacross 's ultimate goal , the complete domination of all life seemed to be at hand and that darkness and death had proven to be the superior force of existence! However, as heaven itself fell, its people were absorbed and all other dimensions were slowly becoming absorbed in to the space time anomaly that was to be the new utopia of darkness, it seemed that Zannacross had won the war. With the mortal dimension being absorbed faster and faster by the moment, Zannacross appeared in front of Corneria to gloat to King Atem and what remained of the Lylat Kingdom that there hope had been crushed. Showing his power, Zannacross wiped out half the population of the universe with a thought, and unleashed all of the hero's he killed when he revived as his zombie army, and would have them kill their former friends if the remainder of living beings did not pledge absolute obedience to Zannacross!

While many people did submit to Zannacross, to his annoyance King Atem and many more still refused to submit to him as there master, even as Zannacross proved he had killed there champion, the god of light and all the deities in the universe, people still refused to expect that Zannacross was there master! While the Emperor of evil saw this as just more impulsive arrogance that proved there foolishness, as he was about to go to bring judgment to theses fools, something he did not expect at all happened.

While Zannacross did overpower and absorb Cosmos, he did not truly defeat her, for she did something that after all these years he could not truly expect, and that was that Cosmos had put all of her hope and faith not in herself, but in humans, and more precisely, Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar! Cosmos was willing to show Zannacross how wrong about mortals and since she knew that Zannacross and herself were in the end two sides of the same coin, it would be something that came from both of them, humans that could prevail.

And so Zannacross was outraged to see that Ben and Lacus had escaped the Darkness Beyond time thanks to Cosmos giving a powerful portion of her essence in to the Golden Imperial Crystal, and with this power Ben and Lacus were able to return to Corneria, free their friends from the devils control, and even cast a barrier that was powerful enough to prevent Zannacross from erasing the capital planet or its people! Ballistic at the fact that not only had Ben and Lacus escaped from his "ultimate" death but they had enough power to defy him! Realizing that if he could not just wish this obstacle away his ultimate power was not quite so absolute, Zannacross realize that there was one final obstacle that stood in his way of being the true master of all, the one being that was above Zannacross, the Supreme Being! Zannacross refused to even humor Cosmos's thoughts that there was a being above there level, and just thought that Cosmos had gotten infected with the delusions of humans. However, seeing that he could not force his new world in to existence made him force to expect there could be a higher power in play, and he was more determined to force this new figure in to the light, and finalize his dominance as the one true god! This zeal to prove he was the true supreme being made Zannacross more focus on having the Axis of Time be completely absorbed then on destroying Ben, Lacus and the last army of the light, for to him, once he had complete control over all existence, the defiance of the hero's would amount to nothing when he could just reconfigure all that annoyed him in to his liking!

And so he left the extermination of those who entered his domain to his Demon Lords and the other villains. While he was not attacking the hero's directly, Zannacross had so much control over his new world that in ways, even his minions had become direct extensions of his will, like blood cells in a body! Despite every kind of method being used, Ben and the others overcame everything that stood in their way, and showed just how much resolve they had by fighting through no matter what. While Zannacross was beyond tired of this stubborn defiance all of a sudden he found what he sought, and when the universe was on the verge of total destruction the being who ranked above him in the cosmic hierarchy, the Supreme Being, the One above all! This absolute god told Zannacross his ideology on life and death was flawed, and even if mortals were fated to die as long as they defined there life it was not worthless. Zannacross sought to prove even to this "Truth" that darkness concurred all, and showed his power by unleashing every villain in existence to crush Ben and his group! However to his cringe the Supreme Being showed his title was not a fake one, as he easily countered this move by helping the hero's out, and brining every hero in the past, the present and future of reality to Ben's side to even the odds! Zannacross and this Supreme being then clashed, and like Cosmos before him Zannacross took advantage of his enemies compassion for others and seemed to be able to force this Supreme Being in to being part of him! Zannacross thought he truly was the Supreme Being and saw Ben's arrival as a mere annoyance.

Disgusted with Ben and the others even daring to think they know more than one whose existence has been since the dawn of time! Being told that there fear and weakness made them know then someone who always assumed things would go way was the last straw, Zannacross moved to wipe out Ben, Lacus and those who had such asinine logic once and for all! While Zannacross unleashed his full fury, Ben and the others were ready this time, and were able to stand their ground against his attacks, no matter how much theses attacks broke the laws of physics! Livid that mortals had once more been able to make him feel pain, he tried to finish this war once and for all by unleashing a spell that sealed everyone's energy and power, turning everyone in to powerless beings! Even at this stage Ben refused to submit to Zannacross, and showed that no matter what the odds, he would refuse to bow to a unjust monster no matter how powerful that monster may be! Showing the strength of his will, even with barley any strength Ben was able to manage to trick Zannacross to attack himself, and undo his spell so that everyone's power could be restored! A ballistic Zannacross sought to end this defiance once and for all, but while he tried to make Ben and Lacus kill each other, he underestimated there love and trust and each other, and Ben stabbed through Lacus, and since she was a holy being his blade did not harm her, and proceeded to go right to its target, Zannacross and the Eternal_ Kami Munesanzun Crystal_.! With this Ben and the others were able to pile on the damage, and nearly destroy Zannacross's body!

While the true god of darkness was beyond purely existing in one corporal form, once more this was a outcome that he could barley comprehend! Tired of this resistance, and tired of playing fair, Zannacross wanted to show his enemies the true power of the true god, and unleashed all of his power, forcing every evil entity in existence to fuse with his essence, and he became a being that's nearly the size of a galaxy, his four faced form that was truly the embodiment of all evil, Zeed Infinatos Zannacross! In this ominous state that seemed to have infinite power, Zannacross was in a state were entire galaxies could easily be flung by shurikens! While in this state actuality itself seemed to be ready to break, and all existence seemed to be ruined, to his great lament he STILL could not destroy Ben! While he almost did, Ben and Lacus combined there energy to truly be one, and with the Golden Imperial Crystal Ben was able to merge with all the light energy in existence to temporally become a god like being! In this ultimate climax to the Cosmic War Zannacross and Ben unleashed what seemed to be literally all the energy of good and evil at each other! While Zannacross thought all of the rage, hate and grief of the universe combined together would crush everything, to his horror he found that the combined hope, love, and courage of those who wanted to live was more than even the combined energy of all the resolve of every evil being! With the help of Kira and those like him who where sinners but still did not expect Zannacross, his energy was weakened, and Ben was able to destroy his ultimate body and defeat the ultimate embodiment of evil!

Even as his body and the majority of his essence was destroyed, even as his perfect realm was now crumbling, Zannacross refused to expect this. Without the Eternal Kami Muneanzun Crystal Zannacross refused to expect defeat. Even as he had been reduced to little more than a specter, he would not let humans get the last laugh. Using what little energy he had, Zannacross used his energy to cause the now unraveling dimensions to become unstable! Zannacross would rather have all existence collapse and wait millions of years to rebuild reality in to his liking then let his enemies have their way! When Lacus tried to use all of her power to fix the damaged universe and bring the realms back in to order, a crazed vengeful Zannacross used all of his energy to try and make her fail! While he barley could even interact with the physical realm at this point, Ben and Lacus could not do anything to stop him either! While Zannacross seemed to be on the verge of having the last laugh, once more he underestimated the courage of others, and this would be his final downfall. To stop Zannacross once and for all Kisara forced her body to go out of Lacus and be possessed by Zannacross, and with the supreme god of darkness inhabiting the body of the Blues Eyes Shinning Dragon, he could once more be hit, and with the sliver haired women retreating in to the Divine Mugen Nova, Ben and Lacus could go all out, and use all of there might to blast Zannacross in to the nexus of creation, before Ben sealed this space with the Divine Mugen Nova standing watch! To Zannacross's horror his plans had all failed him, and now he was going to rule over an endless realm of nothingness, a realm that only he resided in! Once the Axis of Time would become stable the place between order and chaos that Zannacross was trusted in to would become nearly inaccessible to all other beings! As Zannacross soon found him losing all feeling, the Supreme Being appeared once more to show Zannacross how wrong he was! Taunting him once more, this One Above All told Zannacross that he would likely never be free, and would soon wish that he was back in his previous prison compared to how the rest of his existence would be! Now realizing that he would never see, or even interact with anything for the rest of time, the god of darkness was forced to realize that he was wrong, and would loath his immortally, and have plenty of time to think over his mistakes, it was the only thing he had left to do as he had to expect his punishment. With Zannacross's ultimate revenge foiled, once and for all he had no choice but to expect that darkness was not superior after all!

Ennegarm Personality Type: Zannacross mostly falls in to a type 3, a driven ambitious type that is flexible and ruthless at having his way. Zannacross is prideful, and looks down on others. Being the source of all evil, it's hard to say wither he was evil and influenced mortals, or there flawed nature influenced him, a chicken and an egg sort of thing. A perfectionist, Zannacross wanted his creations to act totally to his design, and despised rebellious behaviors. Zannacross never once thought mortals had the right to make their own choice, and refused to the end to see them as anything more than his gears, not beings who had their own will. Like a creator who despises others taking his work in directions he did not want it to, Zannacross saw the cosmos as his to mold alone, since Cosmos was to passive to take charge. While Zannacross refused to expect any mortal having any say, this refusal to share power proved to be his ultimate downfall, as the majority of the population of the universe united to show they refused Zannacross to be the sole dictator of the cosmos.

_Authors notes_: Chaos Zannacross Necron, from the start I tried to make the ultimate villain with this guy, a tricky task to pull off well to say the least. Unlike Saruon, I did not want him to be just something everyone talked about but never really did anything, or someone like Voldermort who is suppose to be a big deal but comes off as mostly all talk. I wanted to make the ultimate nightmarish bad guy that truly felt like he could bring about the end of everything. Taking the best parts of Darth Sidious, Darkside, Thanos, and more, I tried to make for a devilish being who was not just all powerful, but smart to. While many stories have god like final bosses that show up just to die, I did not want Zannacross to just come off as the final phase of a story and not a story. And the same time if he was there from the start his presence would be diminished, so I created Ravxen to have Zannacross interact in the story and still not "Truly" make his debut till the proper time. I know there was some complaints about his power but, when you call someone the ultimate personification and embodiment of evil I feel that the person should live up to that title.

Now, I know I could have done things a bit better, as much as I wanted Zannacross to be the ultimate bad guy, I guess I did the ultimate ranting part to well lol. Also, I know for as much as I hyped him up, Zannacross did not quite get the reception I was going for from a few, I guess final boss gauntlets don't work as well in stories then in games lol. By the end I do realize that fighting in written format needs to be done carefully since without art and sound it will become a tad stale without a good imagination. I tried to make Zannacross stand out from the others by showing just how extreme his powers were but, in the end there was no denying that Brad had the largest influence as a villain in Tales of the Cosmic Wars. Still, I refused to make this one of those stories where the main plot just falls to pieces, and stuck through with doing his part as the final villain right. Hopefully at the very least he had some positive impact as the ultimate enemy of the story.

**Major themes of Tales of the Cosmic Wars**: Before I wrap things up, I'll just go over what the major messages my story was trying to address, in case you guys did not pick the themes up lol.

_**The Importance of Identity and of Masks**_: For many characters in the story, many of them are driven by their desire to either defend themselves or establish a positive identity for themselves. Ben's main drive to be a Enji Knight and a hero, even more than protecting the innocent is to have a identity of a hero so that people could see him as someone of worthwhile. Meanwhile Ezan wanted to have the identity of being the perfect fighter and nearly fell to pieces when Ben challenged this identity. Lacus spent most of her life struggling to live up to the identity of a regal idol that her parents tried to force her to live up to, and was nearly crushed with this burden and nearly drowned in darkness till Ben showed her that she could live up to this because he believed in her. Even many of the villains are obsessed with identity, Kira, Xehamaru, Xemnas and more were obsessed with having the identity of the savior, the one who erased sin from the world and brought paradise.

Even Weil wanted the identity of being the man who owned everything, while Brad wanted the identity of the strongest man who everyone had to obey; Zannacross himself was obsessed with having the identity of being the absolute master of everything, and of being all of actuality itself. Funny enough Doug is one of the few members of this story who did not really care about his identity, and did not care what others thought about him, only really caring about being able to do what he wanted regardless of what others thought of it and did not bother to try and hide his true nature to others.

In the end, most people care about there identity in the world, even if it's a larger degree to some than others. Identity, what defines us, how history defines us, people are haunted by how their identity is seen by the public, by their friends and family. On the mask angel, people wear masks to wear a self that they want to give to others so that they can be expected, it's like how super hero's wear masks to feel stronger than they would on their own. People can also wear masks

How we want to be seen, who we want to be, what we want to be, that's what many people spend their lives trying to figure out, and hopefully this is a theme that can be picked up in Tales of the Cosmic Wars.

_**The pursuit of the Ideal World and Life**_: Many of the people in this story are trying to find the best path to life, or the best way to live. Many of the struggles in this story can boil down to arguments, some more explosive then others on what the ideal way to live and for others to get along as a society are. Weil Zabi conned billions in to thinking he was getting them to fight for a cosmic society where everyone could be their own boss, but that was just a façade and he really wanted the ideal world to be one where everyone would work for him, because in his eyes he was the best and most productive manager in the universe! Meanwhile those like Zannacross and his followers thought that the idea world was one of perfect order, where everyone existed to do their function and nothing but, seeing freedom as an illusion that just spread false hope and that it was better for everyone to know there place. On the other side of the spectrum Brad wanted total anarchy, seeing rules as things the weak needed to keep pace with the winners and that the losers were meant to suffer for being failures!

Meanwhile Ben, King Atem and the majority of the Enji Knights, the hero's and the Lylat Kingdom saw the ideal world as one where people could fallow their lives in peace and happiness, a world that knew that everyone was not equal but also knew that everyone should have the chance to live the lives the way they want it to be, a world where those who had power could not just force others to live there way. While people may think they know better, or think they know what they want, the truth is often not as clear as peoples rational makes it out to be, and countless clashes occur because of it. In Tales of the Cosmic Wars there was plenty of clashes over theses ideals. Many of the villains thought that there ideal world was the best one and the true solution to the problems of the world. In the end it's hard to know for sure what is truly the ideal world is, or what the best world for the most people is, but I tried to express how all the different viewpoints caused war to unfold, and how trying to reach an understanding between theses differences seems to be the path to a more peaceful world.

**_Freedom VS Safety_**: A extension of the ideal world theme is this. Many people in the story resort to bad actions so they can feel safe. Lacus intrusted herself to Brad even as she knew he was not the most trustworthy or kind person because he seemed to be able to protect Lacus, and in the end, especially as the war, and her sorrows worsen. As her fears of being hated by the world increase Lacus throws away all her honor, pride and care and becomes whatever Brad wanted her to be as long as she could escape death. In the same fashion the majority of the war torn population entrusted Kira and the Titans to protect them even if it meant the lost of there rights, because in the end they rather be safe then free. Further more, those who were fed up with the war and with life in general were willing to embrace Zannacross and his rule no matter how he treated them because they rather submit to his rule then have to worry again. Ben and the others resisted this and fought on behalf of those who valued having the choice to live the life the way they wanted it, even if it had a risk. I suppose freedom and order are two very conflicting desires at times, and it comes down to who values what the most and all.

_**The Pursuit of what is Truly Right**_: That old saying about feeding a man a fish VS teaching him how to fish can be thought of broadly, how does one help the world best? The Enji Knights try to stop injustice wherever they see it but because they respect the rights of others they don't enforce there wills on others. This perhaps allows sly evil doers to get away with more than they should, but it also insures the public that the Enji Knights are not enforcing there will on others. While some see this as the Enji being true heroes and not just the slavers of the cosmos. However others , especially those who suffered thanks to the hands of sinners often feel this is to weak and not good enough, and want to never feel that pain again. Those like Kira and Xemnas who want the final solution to all problems as the only true thing a hero can do to make a real difference and not just put a bandage on a stab wound of sorts. As Ben tries to become a hero he realizes that just defeating one bad guy after another change little when the root of the problem still remains. Seeing how many of his enemies were driven by hatred and sorrow, Ben realized early on that it was not a black and white situation.

Ben did want to make a world where people would not get depressed enough to become evil monsters and repeat the cycle of tragedy but, after seeing what Kira and the others wanted to do to bring peace he realized that by forcing everyone to obey to a absolute path that would be nearly a fate worst then death, because even if they did not feel pain if they did not feel anything else then they would barley be alive in the first place. While some thought that this existence without feeling might be the ideal life, Ben and countless others did not think so and that's why he fought against those who tried to force the people of the universe to go down this path. However, as Ben lost more and more people he cared about, and he realized he could do little to help Lacus in her suffering. Seeing how this war was caused by people on both sides who thought they were truly in the right, and realized that to just have things stay as they were would be inexcusable. To just say that things are how they are and just see it as inevitable is just not bothering to try and change things, and yet forcing others to live one way is just being a tyrant. After struggling through the wrath of all their enemies, the Enji Knights came to a conclusion that the best thing to do to truly do what was right is try and get everyone in the cosmos to a mutual understanding and create a world where no one has to suffer so no one has to hate others. To say that's easier said than done is an understatement, but after how brutal a war was waged in the name of the best world, the Lylat Kingdom was determined to make a true better world for everyone take place. After all the wars and pain caused both in the real world and in fiction because of the pursuit of what is right, and I don't think I have the real answer, not like I am god or anything lol. Still, I guess I tried to show how all of these different understandings of the same idea could cause such conflict, hopefully the theme was not overbearing lol.

_**Crossover**_**s**: I don't think this theme was subtle lol. As I said time and again, I loved crossovers since I heard of Super Smash Bros, hell, since I saw the Power Rangers team up with the Teenage Mutant Turtles and the X men team up with Spiderman. I don't know, I guess I get a kick of seeing more than one force work together or seeing hero's unite. In any case I was always a big fan of the Super Robot Wars game series since I was aware of the series, even if I don't own any of them lol. I think I said about how Cosmic Wars came to be before; I wanted to do my own take on the ultimate cross over story, and after seeing so many fics fall in to oblivion I was dead set on not being one of those that never finished. In any case, I hope this had the feel of quite the grand crossover.

_** Final Word. **_

Well, might as well get one last part in. Not much to be said, just wanted to say one more time that I am grateful for all the support Tales of the Cosmic Wars has had, and thanks for all the reviews. Hope this final part of the database is enjoyed by all you who stuck with this story to the end. After writing Cosmic Wars all this time, it's so bizarre to think that it's truly done, all that's left is some minor updates to some chapters and fixing the titles numbers and ill be done. To be honest, working on Cosmic Wars has been how I passed the time as I tried to find a job, it's going to be so odd without that, the days have been so numbingly the same as it is. After taking a break, and focusing on getting my current Grad Class paper done ill try and get back in to righting. I , really don't know if I am going to do the prequel to Cosmic Wars, I think it depends on if anyone wants to see it, as much as I loved Cosmic Wars, I don't know if I'll have the will to trudge on through. I, have a idea for a much shorter story but, that's more of a experiment then anything I would say would be on part with Cosmic Wars. We will see, hopefully I can get myself to start working on my next story soon, the one I hope to publish some day. With that, thanks again for everything ladies and gentlemen, till the next time.


End file.
